Cada vez que pienso en vos, es amor
by Little.Latina
Summary: Una chica común y un hombre común se enamoran, dirían algunos. Un hombre y una mujer se obsesionan hasta tal punto el uno con el otro que rayan la locura, dirían otros, y éste es el análisis correcto: un amor por el que se mata y muere no es normal.
1. Argumentos y metodologías

_Se me acaban el argumento y la metodología_

_Cada vez que se aparece frente a mi tu anatomía._

'La chica nueva', le dicen todos.

Y nadie se fija realmente en ella.

Están demasiado entretenidos haciéndole pagar 'el derecho de piso', así lo llaman, como para fijarse en ella: 'trae esto', 'lleva aquello', 'vení', 'anda', 'volve', 'ay, vos que sos tan buena, ¿no me harías un café? Cortado con un chorrito de leche, dos de azúcar, ¿sí?' (esto es probablemente lo que más te irrita, que la traten como si fuera algo inferior a ellos y no una igual que, a fin de cuentas, es lo que es).

Y ni siquiera le dicen gracias: vuelven la vista a la pantalla y siguen con la vida como si nada. No se fijan en ella, no se dan cuenta de que es una persona y no un robot hecho de piezas similares a las de las computadoras con las que trabajan todos los días, prácticamente desde que llegan a las oficinas de la CTU hasta un segundo antes de irse a dormir (la nueva moda es llevarse trabajo a casa, algo así como 'tarea para el hogar'; cortesía de Ryan Chappelle, por supuesto).

¿Sabrán ellos su nombre, si quiera? Crees que no. Es un nombre que raras veces escuchas siendo pronunciado en los pasillos y oficinas de la CTU, lo cual es una pena, porque en tu opinión es un nombre hermoso.

De chico escuchabas The Beatles muy de vez en cuando: ahora hay una sola canción de ellos en tu cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta el hartazgo (¿el hartazgo de quién?, ¿tuyo? No: de esa canción jamás podrías cansarte). Es la que lleva su nombre, esa que Harrison escribió alguna vez, probablemente antes de que ella naciera (_definitivamente_ antes de que ella naciera, porque ahora que lo pensas es unos diez años menor que vos, y cuando Harrison inmortalizó esa canción vos ni siquiera habías nacido); esa canción que lleva su nombre, y que estás seguro Harrison no podría haber escrito si hubiera conocido a la mujer que trabaja con vos todos los días: tanta belleza junta es suficiente para dejar a cualquier artista sin argumentos ni metodologías. O al menos es suficiente para dejarte a vos sin argumentos ni metodologías, porque cada vez que se te aparece y tratas de comportarte como un ser humano normal, no te salen las palabras, el cerebro se te bloquea.

Ahora entendés la famosa frase: 'me vuela la cabeza'.

Desearías que no fuera así. Desearías tener algo de auto-control.

Desearías poder interactuar con ella, mirarla a los ojos; no es tu culpa si tiene los ojos más exóticos del mundo, no es tu culpa si son tan expresivos y llaman tanto la atención que cuando los clava en vos desaparecen el mundo que te rodea y el suelo que te sostiene (también ahora entendés eso que dicen, eso de 'me mueve el suelo' y que antes te parecía imposible de imaginar: ¿cómo una mujer va a ser suficiente para moverle el suelo a un hombre? Bueno, ahí está, ahí tenés la respuesta).

Desearías poder comportarte de manera distinta en vez de simplemente quedarte mirándola como si jamás hubieras posado los ojos en cualquier otra cosa que se le asemeje (bueno, en realidad esa es la verdad: nunca nada te había llamado tanto la atención).

Desearías poder poner en práctica algunos de tus argumentos o metodologías para, de alguna manera, hacerla sentir que no es sólo 'la nueva', 'la chica a la que todos mandan a buscar esto y aquello', 'a la que están haciendo pagar el famoso derecho de piso'.

Desearías que esos argumentos y metodologías que en más de treinta años jamás te habían fallado no te sean robados en cuanto ella aparece, porque así podrías utilizarlos para que tus acciones no sean las del típico jefe desinteresado de sus empleados si no las de alguien que sí se ha fijado (y se fija, _mucho_) en ella, de alguien que la nota, que la tiene en cuenta (a 'pensar en ella las veinticuatro horas del maldito día, todos los días, siete veces por semana' ahora le dicen 'tener en cuenta a la persona').

Desearías poder demostrarle que vale mucho más de lo que ella piensa, mucho más de lo que los demás alguna vez llegarán a saber, suponer o imaginar.

Pero no podés, no te sale, queda todo en intentos fallidos, porque cuando esa anatomía que a tu juzgar es perfecta y carece de defectos - a tal punto que algunas veces cuando estás divagando entre el paso previo a quedarse dormido y el estado de conciencia que precede a la vigilia y tenés la cabeza tan llena de ella que no entraría ni siquiera un pensamiento del tamaño del más pequeño de los alfileres sin correr el riesgo de que tu cerebro estalle, pensás que quizá es tan impresionante e imponente y a la vez tan frágil y rompible a la vista porque es un ángel (hasta que, claro, de repente la estupidez afloja y el sentido te sacude, haciendo que te des cuenta de que es imposible que _ella_ sea un _ángel_, aunque si alguna vez te pidieran que describieras a uno la describirías a ella) -, cada vez que esa anatomía se encuentra cerca de vos el mundo que te rodea se evapora, el suelo que te sostiene se sacude y te quedas lo suficientemente pasmado como para no acordarte ni siquiera de tu nombre.

'La chica nueva', le dicen todos. ¿Tan difícil es acordarse de su nombre?

Y la pobre está pagando el derecho de piso sin que su jefe sea capaz de defenderla, no porque no quiera, si no porque semejante belleza lo sacude tanto que le destroza todo argumento y toda metodología.

'La chica nueva'... Nadie la llama por su nombre, y eso es algo que te molesta tanto.. Serías capaz de escribir una nueva regla que prohibiera referirse a ella llamándola de cualquier otro modo que no fuera so nombre: de ese modo, lo escucharías todo el tiempo, y no sólo cuando escuchás esa canción que Harrison escribió alguna vez, pensando en alguna otra Michelle, que seguramente no era ni la mitad de lo que es _tu_ Michelle; caso contrario, la canción no existiría, porque hasta un hombre como Harrison se habría quedado desprovisto de metodologías y argumentos válidos.

Vos no la llamas por su nombre – no te animas, no podés. Se forma en tus labios a veces pero muere antes de ser pronunciado, porque con sólo pensar en ella, con sólo escuchar su nombre retumbando en tu cabeza perdés la capacidad del habla y el corazón te late tan fuerte que sentís se te va a subir a la garganta en cualquier momento -: la llamas por su apellido.

Teléfono en mano, marcás a su estación para comunicarle que hay un par de cosas relacionadas con los nuevos protocolos que necesitas revisar, y mientras esperás a que conteste, se te ocurre de repente que hoy es el día en que tus argumentos y metodologías van a mantenerse intactos, fuertes y efectivos y vas a lograr – al menos -, llamarla por su nombre.

"Dessler"

Ya está. Ya la escuchaste hablar. Adiós a los argumentos y a las metodologías. Adiós a tus planes de superarte a vos mismo y lograr comportarte con ella de la forma en que te querés comportar. Ni siquiera por teléfono podés hacerlo. Es demasiado, mucho más de lo que podés manejar, aún con todo lo que ya manejaste en cuestiones amorosas durante los últimos años (de todos modos, pensándolo bien, con Nina y con todo lo que eso significa, jamás entendiste bien eso de "me vuela la cabeza", "me mueve el piso" y jamás se te acabaron ni los argumentos ni las metodologías. Pero con _ella _te pasa. Con _ella_ lo entendés bien).

Siete letras simples, comunes y corrientes que forman una palabra, palabra que resulta ser su apellido, apellido que ella acaba de pronunciar al contestar el teléfono, y el mero hecho de haberla escuchado hablar y respirar y existir (porque a fin de cuentas su sola existencia es suficiente para causarte este efecto), y a vos ya no te quedan fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para hacer el enorme esfuerzo de que tu cerebro y boca conecten y que de alguna manera, de alguna forma, seas capaz de llamarla por su nombre.

_Dios, Almeida, da el primer paso: por algo se empieza_ es la sentencia que cruza tu cabeza, dos segundos antes de que, sin siquiera saber lo que estás haciendo y completamente ajeno a cómo es que finalmente lo estás haciendo, tomas aire y decís:

"Michelle…"

La conversación empieza, y aunque vas a través de ella desprovisto de argumentos y metodologías que puedan servirte para hacer de ella algo más que una comunicación estrictamente laboral, al menos tenés la tranquilidad de que el primer paso fue dado: la llamaste por su nombre, ese que Harrison repite en la letra de su canción, ese que viene consumiéndote completo y sin misericordia prácticamente desde que la conociste.

Por algo se empieza, ¿no?

'La chica nueva', le dicen todos, y nadie la registra más que para 'hacer esto' y 'llevar aquello', porque claro, tiene que pagar el derecho de piso.

Y el jefe, tan desarmado como está en cuanto a ella se refiere, es incapaz de defenderla.

Pero hoy la llamó por su nombre, por primera vez, y eso es suficiente para que la chica nueva se vaya a casa sonriendo, se quede dormida sonriendo, sueñe con él, y se levante a la mañana siguiente – sonrisa aún ahí, por supuesto – con ganas de ir a trabajar, porque sabe que existe la posibilidad de que él ya no le diga "Dessler", si no que empiece a llamarla "Michelle", como esa canción de Harrison que a veces él tararea cuando piensa que nadie se da cuenta, cuando cree que nadie lo está mirando.


	2. Exorcismo

_Si pudiera exorcizarme de tu voz._

¿Sabés cuál es tu problema? ¿El principal de tus problemas? Pensás demasiado. Esa cabeza tuya que no para ni un segundo maquina y maquina y maquina desde que te despertás cada mañana hasta que te reencontrás con la almohada y hacés de cuenta que dormís, y seguramente mientras fingís estar sumida en la inconciencia sigue maquinando y maquinando, repitiendo así un circulo que no sólo es vicioso y enfermizo si no también dificilísimo de romper porque está construido de un material más fuerte que el acero: la abstinencia.

Ese ha sido tu principal problema prácticamente desde que tenés memoria.

Es un hábito (el de pensar y pensar y pensar y permitir que tu cabeza maquine y maquine y maquine) que adquiriste sin querer, que no sabés cómo abandonar y que jamás te planteaste aniquilar de alguna forma porque estás demasiado acostumbrada a que las cosas sean así como parar – a los veinticuatro años (aunque no los aparentas, porque tanta seriedad, tanto exceso de madurez y tanto sentido de la responsabilidad siempre te han hecho parecer mayor) – decidirte a cambiarlas.

Claro está que, a veces, las cosas deciden cambiar ellas solas.

Ahora tu problema está mutando: ¿sabés cuál es tu problema ahora? Pensás demasiado... en él.

Él, que en tu opinión es la perfección encarnada.

Él, que con solamente posar su mirada en vos por una fracción de segundo te deja temblando como a una hoja.

Él, que es diez años mayor.

Él, que tiene mucha más experiencia que vos en todos los ámbitos de la vida.

Él, que es tan inalcanzable que a veces te encontrás preguntándote si es humano o si es una suerte de Dios (si lo fuera, _definitivamente_ renunciarías a todas tus creencias y lo convertirías a él en tu Dios).

Él, que decidió que lo profesional y lo personal nunca más volverán a mezclarse en su vida porque ya ha sido herido de tal manera que todavía permanece allí tumbado y sin poder levantarse después del último golpe. Todo por culpa de _otra_.

Él, que ya ha estado involucrado en relaciones laborales que iban más allá del plano profesional y aprendió que muchas veces (la mayoría de las veces) la combinación termina siendo un cóctel mortal, en el sentido literal de la expresión. Todo por culpa de _otra_.

Él, que después de varios meses de a penas notar tu presencia (¿qué es peor?, ¿que sea la excepción y no te haga pagar el derecho de piso o que directamente ni registre que estás viva?) te alegró el día (y la semana, y el mes, y si seguimos a este paso probablemente el resto del año) cuando te llamó por tu nombre y no simplemente por tu apellido.

Él, que es – nada más ni nada menos -, tu jefe.

¿Sabés cuál es tu problema? Pensás demasiado, sí, desde siempre que pensás demasiado. Pero ahora no sólo pensás demasiado: ahora pensás demasiado... y en él.

Él, cuya voz tiene un efecto similar al del fuego aplicado a un iceberg (¿hace falta explicar quién juega a ser el fuego y a quién le toca el papel de iceberg? ¿Hace falta aclarar quién derrite a quién?); cada vez que te habla – así sea (y es siempre así) para comunicarte algo relacionado con el trabajo – te consume a tal punto que respirar se vuelve imposible, no temblar es un desafío que te sentís incapaz de concretar, y además de todo, una vez acabada la conversación el fantasma de la misma se queda dando vueltas en tu cabeza y se repite hasta el hartazgo (¿hartazgo tuyo? Jamás).

Es frustrante, hiriente, exasperante, desconcertante. Y lo sabés. Hace rato que te diste cuenta de cómo te frustra, hiere, exaspera y desconcierta.

Pero no podés evitarlo: esa voz te puede, desde la punta de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Y en el fondo, por mucho que pases horas y horas tratando de auto-convencerte de lo contrario, te gusta que te pueda. Y te gusta mucho.

Te gusta tanto que a veces no sabés si lo que sentís cuando te habla es dolor o placer; dicen que ambas cosas están separadas la una de la otra por una línea tan fina que es imposible no se rocen todo el tiempo, produciendo así espasmos y sobresaltos en todo tu sistema nervioso central (tu pobre, maltratado, destruido sistema nervioso central) a tal punto que a veces no sabés si es tu imaginación o si realmente esa voz te ha empujado al borde del colapso y amenaza con dejarte caer del todo la próxima vez que te acaricie los oídos (lo más triste es que muy a menudo te ves rogando que haya una próxima vez, y que esa próxima vez sea pronto).

Si tan sólo pudieras exorcizarte de su voz... Pero no. No querés. No podés, por supuesto, pero tampoco querés.

Admitilo: vivís para escuchar esa voz. Irías a trabajar en tus días libres sólo para ahorrarte el sufrimiento intolerable que te produce pasar veinticuatro horas sin escucharlo hablar; incluso algunas veces estás a un paso de llamarlo por teléfono, conformarte con el simple 'Almeida' que vas a escuchar cuando conteste, y después cortar (más de una vez te sorprendiste a vos misma con el tubo en la mano y los números a medio marcar, pero después el sentido común te devolvió de un golpe a la realidad y te hizo ver que lo que estabas a punto de hacer no encaja perfectamente en las categorías de 'infantil', 'obsesivo', e 'incoherente').

No podés evitarlo.

Ese es el principal de todos tus problemas: no sólo pensás demasiado, no sólo te maquina la cabeza de forma tal que se escapa de tu control, no sólo pensás en el hombre menos indicado de la manera menos indicada, si no que tampoco estás esforzándote por cambiarlo, evitarlo, evadirlo, aniquilarlo, adormecerlo, deshacerte de ello.

Porque no querés.

Dios permita cualquier cosa en tu vida, desde lo más fuerte hasta lo más leve, pero que jamás se le ocurra exorcizarte de Tony Almeida.

Que te manden directo al infierno, pero que jamás te exorcicen de su voz.


	3. Lo hecho no mata a lo dicho

_Veo en partes, no sé si ves, entre lo dicho y lo hecho._

Prometiste que el plano laboral y el plano personal no volverían a ser mezclados. Juraste una y mil veces haber aprendido la lección después de todo lo sucedido con Nina. Aseguraste que el mismo error no sería cometido dos veces.

Siempre cumplís lo que prometes. Siempre te mantenes fiel a lo que juras. Nunca faltas a tu palabra. Esas son tres de las millones de cosas que te caracterizan: es imposible hacer que cambies de opinión, es imposible llevarte a romper una promesa, es imposible hacer que destruyas un juramento, es imposible que no respetes lo dicho mil veces y repetido otras mil.

Pero a veces a la vida le gusta jugar con vos (ya te habrás dado cuenta). A veces la vida tiene ganas de desenfundar su espada de Damocles y usarla contra alguien, y resulta ser que últimamente ese alguien elegido por la vida a la hora de entretenerse sos vos.

Tres días atrás uno de esos inesperados, nunca bienvenidos, insoportables y difíciles problemas que de tanto en tanto sienten la necesidad de atacar las redes de los sistemas de la CTU apareció de la nada en el menos oportuno de todos los momentos y los forzó a ambos (y por _ambos_ entiéndase _a ustedes dos_,_ a vos y a ella_) a quedarse trabajando un par de horas extras que se extendieron hasta las primeras luces de una madrugada bastante fría para tratarse de la ciudad de Los Angeles.

Trabajar juntos toda una noche, codo a codo, con cada partícula de aire inhalada y exhalada por ella acariciándote... Cualquier otra misión de alto riesgo en la que hallas estado involucrado antes queda reducida a un juego de niños en comparación a esto. Cualquier otra de tus 'grandes peripecias'.

Jamás nada te desconcentró tanto como ese perfume dulce mezcla de vainilla y de algo más que no supiste definir (al punto de ser tóxico para las pocas neuronas que te quedan, las pocas neuronas que aún no han sido consumidas por el cada vez más fuerte 'síndrome Dessler', como lo autodenominaste en tu intento de explicarte a vos mismo por qué de pronto te has convertido en una cosa que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que quedarse tildado viéndola 'existir'). _Realmente_ esta mujer tiene el poder de bloquear tus capacidades cerebrales sin tratar demasiado: basta con que esté ahí, compartiendo un mismo espacio, compartiendo el mismo oxígeno, para que te vuelvas un completo e irremediable idiota.

Quizá por eso un gran porcentaje de lo que tenía que ser resuelto quedó en manos de ella; de vos no podía esperarse mucho, ya que estabas demasiado entretenido debatiéndote entre si debías olvidarte del resto del mundo, dejarte llevar por tus más puros instintos, envolverla su cuerpo con el tuyo y morir a causa de una sobredosis de ese perfume o golpearte la cabeza contra la pared unas cuantas veces hasta mitigar un poco tu necesidad de romper con eso de 'nunca más mezclar el plano profesional con el laboral' y encontrar la manera de centrar tus pensamientos en el trabajo para poder terminar con todo aquel embrollo cuanto antes.

No pudiste, por supuesto. Quizá deberías haberte golpeado la cabeza contra la pared, después de todo.

No pudiste concentrarte, pero al menos te queda la satisfacción de tampoco haberle concedido la victoria a tu instinto.

No pudiste concentrarte, pero tampoco dejaste que las ganas te llevaran a cometer una locura.

La ineficiencia pasiva que te avasalló esa noche, es fácil saber quién la provocó: _ella_, claro. Nunca antes habías tenido problemas de esta índole (es algo que te repetís todo el tiempo, una y otra y otra vez, como disco rayado), no hasta que el destino – o mejor dicho Ryan Chappelle – te llamó una mañana para informarte con una suerte de tono sarcástico mal utilizado que una de las empleadas mejor cualificadas de División acababa de ser transferida y (esta es la parte en la que el sarcasmo entra al campo de juego) tendría el _enorme placer_ de trabajar para vos.

Ese día te volviste incompetente, y por mucho que trataste de remediarlo, la vuelta atrás que anhelaste y esperaste durante tanto tiempo nunca se concretó, y viendo ahora cómo están las cosas sabés que nunca se concretará: esos ojos exóticos que todo lo absorben (a _vos_ te absorben) como si de profundos agujeros negros se tratasen, esa sonrisa que es provocativa _casi_ sin querer serlo, esa voz agridulce que con cada una de las sílabas que pronuncia no hace otra cosa que enamorarte más (por mucho que pases cada minuto de cada día insistiendo con eso de 'no mezclar lo profesional con lo personal otra vez porque ya comprobaste que los resultados son de índole catastrófica', hay una parte tuya que es bastante consiente del estado actual de tu corazón)… El día que la conociste, emprendiste un viaje de ida y sin retorno que te condujo no sólo a un enamoramiento inesperado y para nada deseado, sino también a un estado de ineptitud absoluta.

¿Pero qué vas a hacer al respecto? Ya trataste de evitarlo, ya te diste cuenta de que no se puede. Ya trataste de cambiarlo, ya te diste cuenta de que es una de esas cosas que no pueden ser cambiadas. Lo único que te queda es ignorarlo, reprimirlo, hacerlo a un lado, tratar de convivir con ello pero en el más profundo silencio y sin que afecte demasiado tu vida, que ya está de por sí afectada se mire por donde se mire.

Evitarlo no podés, cambiarlo es una idea que no contemplas más porque ya hasta se te antoja utópico, ignorarlo es lo que intentas todos los días, reprimirlo duele pero es necesario, hacerlo a un lado es lo que más te cuesta porque insiste con cruzarse en tu camino, tratar de convivir con ello y estar en paz con vos mismo es casi tan ficticio como la idea de cambiarlo y el silencio a veces es tan fuerte y tan punzante que te preguntas cuál de los daños es mayor: el que te provoca tu 'plan de acción' o el que temes pueda serte infligido si dejas que una mujer forme parte de tu vida otra vez.

Y además de todo, además de todo tenés que lidiar con tu mal disimulada incompetencia.

Y esa incompetencia fue la que hace tres noches desembocó en un conjunto de situaciones todas muy parecidas unas a las otras, en las cuales Michelle pensaba y aplicaba soluciones, daba órdenes a los empleados y se encargaba de que las indicaciones fueran cumplidas mientras vos simplemente asentías con la cabeza y utilizabas cada gramo de fuerza y autocontrol tratando no sólo de hablar y moverte con coherencia si no también cuidándote de no dar un paso en falso y dejar que en un acto fallido se te escape ese "_que linda boca que tenés_" que quiere deslizarse por entre tus labios prácticamente (mejor dicho _definitivamente_) desde el momento en que – seis meses atrás – un muy sonriente Ryan Chappelle te presentó a la que hoy es el principio, el nudo y el final de todos tus pensamientos:

"_Agente Almeida, ésta es la Agente Dessler_"

Siete palabras pronunciadas con toda la rapidez de la que tu jefe es capaz. Siete palabras y después desapareció, se lavó las manos y volvió a ocuparse de aquellas cosas tan importantes que tiene a su cargo, dejándote a vos con tremendo problema, como si para ese entonces tu vida no hubiera estado ya demasiado dada vuelta.

Seis meses, un par semanas, varios días y tres noches después, tu cerebro cansado, adormecido, intoxicado por _ese_ perfume y al borde del colapso se desconectó por el breve segundo que te tomó ejecutar un acto fallido que bastó para destruir todas tus promesas, hacer añicos tus juramentos y destrozar sin piedad la palabra que te diste a vos mismo después de recobrarte de los golpes dados por Nina.

Hoy, setenta y dos horas después, pensás en cómo se desarrolló todo y no podés evitar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se te dibuja en la cara.

"Ya está todo solucionado. Si no hay nada más que hacer, creo que me voy a casa" te había dicho ella, ya lista para abandonar el edificio y desesperada por encontrarse lo más pronto posible con cualquier cosa mullida que pudiera hacer las veces de almohada.

"Gracias"

Un 'gracias' tan vacío, tan frío, tan carente de todo… ¿Eso es lo único de lo que sos capaz después de todo lo que hizo ella hoy, nos sólo por la CTU si no por vos? Pasó horas con el peso sobre sus hombros, lidiando con tu torpeza (torpeza que sin saberlo ella provocó), ¿y lo máximo que podés darle es un tan vulgar e impersonal 'gracias'?

Cualquier otra empleada hubiera chasqueado la lengua en señal de exasperación.

Cualquier otra empleada hubiera dejado escapar un suspiro cargado de enojo, frustración y ansiedad.

Cualquier otra empleada hubiera ido corriendo a los brazos de Chappelle (el sólo pensamiento de _ella_ en los brazos de Chappelle – si bien sabés es absurdo, imposible, improbable y totalmente ajeno a cualquier viable realidad – es suficiente para estremecerte y helarte la sangre en las venas) llena de quejas acerca de tu pobre desempeño como jefe.

Cualquier otra empleada hubiera buscado la manera de ponerte en tu lugar.

Cualquier otra empleada hubiera presentado su renuncia de inmediato, o al menos pedir una transferencia a otro sector (especialmente alguien que pasó el último tiempo de su vida trabajando con la 'en apariencia tan capaz' gente de División).

Pero ella no es _cualquiera_. No estás enamorado de una cualquiera.

Tuviste la enorme suerte (o desgracia, depende de cómo lo contemples) de enamorarte de una mujer lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuándo jugar sus cartas y cómo jugarlas.

Tuviste la enorme desgracia (o suerte, depende de cómo decidas analizarlo) de enamorarte de perder la cabeza por alguien que aún después de haber pasado horas sometida a niveles de stress que van más allá de lo sano conserva la lucidez y las ganas de derribarte en un juego cuyas reglas aún no tenés claras, por mucho tiempo (y _mucho tiempo _es _todo el tiempo_) que pases meditando al respecto, tratando de buscar una forma de no caer preso de trampas que no sabés quién tendió.

"Nada de 'gracias', Almeida: me debés un café"

El tono de voz, la sonrisa, sus ojos clavados en los tuyos… Todo en ella te obliga a seguir enamorándote, aunque no quieras. Pero ese enamoramiento del que sos preso no debe ser dejado en libertad: terminarías mezclando nuevamente lo personal con lo profesional si eso sucediera, y es lo que menos querés.

No por nada te aferras con tanta fuerza a todos esos juramentos, todas esas promesas, todas esas palabras que te decís a vos mismo y que 'tienen que ser cumplidas al pie de la letra'.

Cuando esa noche, tres noches atrás, ella te dijo que le debías un café, a vos no se te ocurrió mejor idea que murmurar un suave pero audible 'sí'.

Siempre cumplís lo que prometes. Siempre te mantenes fiel a lo que juras. Nunca faltas a tu palabra. Esas son tres de las millones de cosas que te caracterizan: es imposible hacer que cambies de opinión, es imposible llevarte a romper una promesa, es imposible hacer que destruyas un juramento, es imposible que no respetes lo dicho mil veces y repetido otras mil. Eso te caracteriza, ¿verdad?

Caíste preso de tu propia trampa, entonces. Porque ese 'sí' te compromete a cumplir con tu parte del trato: ella dijo que le debías un café, y vos estuviste de acuerdo en ello.

Vos, que no serías capaz de vivir con tu propia conciencia después de haber roto una promesa, quebrado un juramento o faltado a tu palabra.

Entonces aquí viene el dilema, esta es la cuestión: ese café que le debés, ese café que de alguna manera te comprometiste a tomar con ella, representa una deuda a pagar. Esa deuda a pagar representa un arma lo suficientemente afilada como para romper de una sola pasada tus promesas y juramentos de 'nunca más mezclar lo personal con lo laboral', 'la oficina es sagrada y la vida de uno tiene que quedar al margen' y todas esas cosas que venís tragándote desde hace rato.

¿Pagar la deuda? ¿Conservar tus promesas intactas? ¿Hay manera de hacer ambas cosas?

Resulta que vos también sabés cómo jugar este juego, vos también tenés esos momentos de lucidez en los que de pronto la mano no está tan enredada como tus pensamientos y las cartas pueden jugarse de forma tal que no salís perdiendo.

Hay un pequeño abismo entre lo dicho y lo hecho. Hay un pequeño abismo entre lo que prometiste nunca volver a hacer y lo que estás a punto de hacer ahora.

El plano personal y el plano laboral van a quedar intactos, sin ser mezclados, sin si quiera rozarse (o eso es lo que vos querés creer, esa es la versión que te vendiste a vos mismo, la versión que felizmente te compraste), y ese café que le debés, esa deuda que te hizo contraer, va a ser pagada.

"¿Te acordas de ese café que te debo?" la pregunta se desliza casual, y mientras cada sílaba es pronunciada, inconcientemente estás rogando que tu corazón deje de latir con tremenda rapidez y a un ritmo por demás descontrolado.

"Me acuerdo" la respuesta viene acompañada con una de esas sonrisas que a pesar de ser tenues tienen la fuerza y calidez necesaria para derretirte desde afuera hacia adentro con la misma facilidad que el hielo se deshace cuando lo acaricia el fuego.

"¿Crees que pueda saldar mi deuda dentro de" posas los ojos en el reloj, tratando de armarte de valor para seguir hablando y pidiéndole a tu lengua y a tu cerebro que no se desconecten justo ahora que lograste articular varias palabras coherentes una seguida de la otra sin trabarte "..., digamos unos cinco minutos?" ya llegaste a la mitad del camino, y tan mal no vas, a juzgar por esa sonrisa que todavía sigue ahí, iluminando el rostro más expresivo de todos los que ves día tras día "Podemos ir a la sala de descanso y tomarnos ese café mientras yo lleno esa montaña de papeles que Chappelle quiere tener de adorno en su escritorio cuanto antes. Podés hacerme algo de compañía mientras me ocupo de eso"

Lo dicho fue claro y no hay manera de que se malinterprete: el jefe tiene que encargarse de mantener funcionando los engranajes de la burocracia y la empleada – que ha estado trabajando tanto que necesita desenchufarse antes de que su cabeza empiece a largar humo – va a tomarse un breve descanso.

Y lo hecho, lo hecho va a coincidir con la descripción que corresponde a lo dicho: claro y sin posibilidades a que se produzcan interpretaciones erróneas. Los dos, coincidentemente, van a estar a la misma hora en el mismo lugar. Los dos, coincidentemente, van a tener entre las manos sendas tazas de café. Los dos, coincidentemente, van a conversar un rato. Como jefe y como empleada, como nada más.

Lo profesional y lo personal se mantienen separados. Tus promesas, juramentos y demás, intactos e inmaculados. La deuda que contrajiste, saldada.

Hay un abismo ínfimo entre lo dicho y lo hecho, pero no tenés ganas de pensar en eso. Estás cansado de pensar, ya forzaste demasiado a las pocas neuronas que Michelle Dessler todavía no te ha consumido.

Quizá dentro de cinco minutos, cuando estén los dos tomándose ese café (siempre en sus roles de jefe y empleado), esas neuronas sobrevivientes desaparezcan. Pero esa es una posibilidad con la que tampoco querés perder tiempo.

Te alcanza con saber que lo hecho no mata a lo dicho... por ahora.


	4. Casi sin darte cuenta

_Las semillas de tu encanto van creciendo._

Café. Negro. Nada de azúcar. Nada de edulcorante. Nada de sacarina. Ni siquiera un poco de crema. Así toma _él_ el café, y es indispensable que sea servido en su taza con el logo de los Cubs, la que viene usando religiosamente todos los días desde que su abuelo se la regaló por su doceavo cumpleaños. Esa taza para él forma parte de un rito, es como una obsesión, una manía de la que no puede ni quiere ni va a deshacerse.

Una manía de la que estás perdidamente enamorada, porque forma parte de las cosas que hacen que él sea quien es. Forma parte del material del que ese hombre está construido. Forma parte de ese millón de cosas suyas que amas con locura, cada día un poquitito más, _casi_ sin percatarte de ello.

_Casi_ sin darte cuenta, podría decirse.

Igual que ese ritual que iniciaron hace tres semanas _casi _sin darse cuenta, _casi _sin percatarse, es ritual al que fueron amoldándose _casi_ sin percibirlo.

Hace tres semanas que la pequeña sesión se repite, _casi_ sin que ustedes se den cuenta. Es como si sus relojes biológicos se hubieran sincronizado para pedir a gritos al mismo tiempo un descanso acompañado por una abundante dosis de cafeína antes de seguir adelante con el resto del día de trabajo desde aquella primera vez que compartieron una larga charla mientras él llenaba esa montaña de papeles para Chappelle y vos te felicitabas en silencio por haber tenido la brillante idea de ponerlo en la posición de "me debés un café".

Ahora te encontras sentada en esa misma silla, con los dedos entrelazados alrededor del mismo jarro color uva y los ojos fijos en sus manos, que sostienen ese pedazo de loza blanca que para él es – y en la oficina todos lo saben – sagrado, a tal punto que se rumorea nunca nadie se ha animado a siquiera acariciar el borde de esa taza con la punta de la uña.

Sonreís. Cada vez más frecuentemente tus descansos y los de él transcurren al mismo tiempo. Y con una frecuencia cada vez mayor las conversaciones que mantienen se profundizan, alcanzan nuevos matices y se extienden más allá de los horizontes que rodean a los tópicos relacionados con las diversas labores que forman parte de la vida diaria en la CTU.

Sonreís al darte cuenta de que últimamente poco tienen que ver con computadoras, redes, sistemas, softwares, terroristas y protocolos activos. Ahora te interesan otras cosas, pasas más tiempo con la mente divagando en otros lugares y tenés nuevos intereses, intereses que son suyos pero que se convirtieron en propios desde que empezó a compartirlos con vos durante esas charlas regadas de café amargo en su caso y dulce al extremo de arriesgarte a un coma diabético en el tuyo (es una mala costumbre esa que tenés de agregarle leche, azúcar y crema en cantidades industriales, una costumbre que él te ha dicho varias veces – con el rostro cruzado por una de esas sonrisas que te derriten - no puede concebir).

Así fue como de pronto te entraron ganas de aprender a hablar Español, el idioma en el que él piensa, el idioma en el que su cabeza funciona, el idioma en que más de una vez lo has escuchado quejarse por lo bajo cuando se enoja o le tiembla el temperamento, el idioma en el que habla con su mamá y con su hermana menor cuando de tanto en tanto las llama por teléfono. De pronto, para vos el Español ha cobrado una belleza desmedida y te morís por manejarlo a la perfección (está costándote un poco, pero vas progresando).

En otra de las tantas charlas que han compartido durante las últimas tres semanas también aprendiste cuáles son sus dos grandes pasiones en la vida: la música y el baseball, esenciales a tal punto que '_sin ellas no podría vivir_', te dijo. Y cuando lo hizo, de tu boca (esa boca que has notado él mira de vez en cuando, como si estuviera calculando cómo reaccionarías si finalmente se decidiera a robarte un beso o tratando de mitigar la tentación de abalanzarse sobre vos y morderla) se cayeron una serie de preguntas que te llevaron a descubrir que además de The Cure y U2 ama a Soda Stereo, una banda en 'ese otro idioma que escapa a tu entendimiento'; con la excusa de que estabas interesada en 'empaparte de otras culturas' conseguiste que te grabara algunos cassettes. Entonces ahora día y noche se reproducen en tu cabeza melodías acompañadas por la voz de Gustavo Cerati pronunciando esas palabras cuyo sentido no logras captar, pero que están entonadas con tanta fuerza y tanta dulzura que a veces hasta es tortuoso el dolor que te produce verte de pronto y en tus momentos de mayor vulnerabilidad emocional (que generalmente ocurren en los minutos previos a quedarte dormida en el sofá, temblando de frío porque no hay frazada que pueda abrigar el hielo que la falta de amor ha hecho anidar dentro tuyo) asaltada por la fantasía de que _él_ – tu jefe, diez años mayor, emocionalmente cerrado, mucho más experimentado que vos en _todos_ los aspectos de la vida – está ahí con vos, abrazándote y cantándote al oído (pero no... Por ahora tenés que conformarte con un escuchar a Soda Stereo en tu walkman y envolverte en una frazada vieja).

En esas conversaciones 'casuales' que tienen todos los días durante ese par de minutos de descanso, te contó que cocinar lo relaja (y no te animaste a confesarle que para vos hervir agua es un suplicio que además de penoso puede resultar comprometedor para la vida de cualquier ser viviente que se encuentre cerca de vos mientras te devanas los sesos en el intento de comprender qué es una hornalla y cómo funciona); descubriste que de tanto en tanto padece de ataques de insomnio que lo mantienen despierto por horas enteras, horas que llena leyendo vorazmente o componiendo con su guitarra.

Te contó que es alérgico a la penicilina, y por un instante sentiste que esa confesión era suficiente para derretirte entera: una persona en apariencia tan fuerte, tan compuesta, acostumbrada a mantenerse como una roca contra viento y marea desnudando su punto débil, su talón de Aquiles frente a vos, dejando al descubierto una vulnerabilidad que si bien no es nada del otro mundo, para vos cobró un significado esencial, porque él decidió contártelo a vos. Puede sonar como algo estúpido, y de hecho sabés que en cierto punto lo es, pero te encanta pensar que compartió con vos un detalle tan íntimo como ese... Te hace sentir especial, y en cierto punto te da esperanzas de que así como su cuerpo no puede tolerar a aquello que mata las infecciones, tampoco pueda tolerar cualquier cosa capaz de repelerte a vos, cualquier cosa capaz de evitar que sigas entrando en contacto con él y con todo ese mundo formado de las pequeñas y grandes cosas que aún te falta explorar.

En tres semanas aprendiste de él mucho más de lo que el resto de la oficina va a llegar a enterarse en años (o al menos eso es lo que te gusta pensar), y cada vez que descubrís algo nuevo, cada costado desconocido que se te muestra, cada conocimiento que adquirís sirve para convencerte más y más de un par de cosas alrededor de las cuales tu cabeza ha estado dando muchas vueltas últimamente: ese hombre te fascina y por mucho que hayas pasado veinticuatro años evadiendo al género masculino debido a los miedos e inseguridades plantados por tu madre y sus traumáticas experiencias (experiencias que de alguna manera pudieron verse impresas en sus actos, actos que inconcientemente te enviaron mensajes que recibiste, procesaste y registraste de forma tal que de pronto todos los hombres perdieron intereses y hasta te produjeron rechazo) por primera vez te enamoraste.

Tan carente de experiencia, vas caminando por un terreno peligroso y desconocido. Llegaste a la decisión de que no te queda más que dejarte guiar por el instinto.

Esta historia tiene por protagonistas a una mujer totalmente desentendida en lo que a las relaciones amorosas respecta y a un hombre que ha sido arrastrado por todos los infiernos posibles en el plano del amor, un hombre que ha sido empujado desde riscos altos y aún no termina de recoger los pedazos de sí mismo que quedaron desparramados por doquier como consecuencia del impacto que tuvo la caída.

Tenés que andar con cuidado, y lo sabés. Tenés que ir despacio, y de eso también sos conciente. Por eso vas a abrazarte con toda la fuerza de la que seas capaz a tu tan preciada intuición, esa que te indica qué hacer, cómo hacerlo, por dónde ir, cuántos pasos dar y qué tan lejos llegar.

Esa misma intuición que está guiándote ahora, aconsejándote eliminar cuanto antes de tu vocabulario la frasecita esa que te ha acompañado siempre: 'no puedo'.

Esa misma intuición que te aconseja tratar dejar de sentirte el patito feo, comprarte un poco de autoestima y empezar a quererte a vos misma (¿cómo va a quererte él si ni siquiera te querés vos?).

Esa intuición que te pide a gritos empieces a valorarte, a tener algo de autoconfianza y más seguridad.

Elimina la frasecita 'me rindo', también, porque ya es demasiado tarde para rendirse, ya estás con el agua al cuello, ya alcanzaste la instancia en la que hay un único desenlace posible y concebible: Tony Almeida rendido a tus pies del mismo modo en que vos estás rendida a los de él.

Así como crecieron salvajes y descontroladas las semillas de su encanto y cosecharon en vos esta locura, esta obsesión, vos vas a sembrar en él las tuyas.

_Y van a crecer_, te decís en un arrebato de esa autoconfianza que rara vez es percibida en tu persona.

_Sí, van a crecer_, te repetís, guiada por ese instinto que te alienta a conseguir lo que te propusiste.

Las semillas de tu encanto van a crecer en él. Va a conocer cada vez más de vos, va a conocer a la verdadera Michelle detrás de toda la profesionalidad y hábitos perfeccionistas y disciplinados de los que haces gala en el trabajo. Vas a ser vos misma, nada más ni nada menos, y lo vas a enamorar así como él lo hizo con vos.

Respiras profundo, clavas tus ojos en los suyos, y ese paquetito de autoconfianza y autoestima que te conseguiste en los últimos cinco minutos gracias a los consejos dados por esa vocecita interior que es tu intuición te ayuda a sacudirte la timidez:

"Estuve escuchando esos cassettes que me grabaste"

"¿Te gustó la banda?" la pregunta denota un interés genuino que te entusiasma aún más.

"Mucho, no puedo sacarme todas esas canciones de la cabeza" _Me gustas mucho, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza_ hubiera encajado mejor, pero te contuviste a tiempo.

"Son una adicción" se ríe suavemente.

Por un momento no sabés qué decir: te quedaste sin palabras. Notando que tu taza está vacía, te levantas y te acercas hacía la cafetera para servirte un poco más. Antes de darte cuenta, un hábito que tenés desde hace mucho (prácticamente desde que aprendiste a hablar) se activa inconcientemente, y _casi_ sin notarlo se forma en tu garganta una melodía que luego se transforma en un tarareo inocente pero lo suficientemente audible, tanto que alcanza sus oídos.

"_No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas ni contemplarlas sabiamente... Quiero que me trates suavemente_"

Es una canción de esa banda, de esa banda que a él le encanta y que a vos ahora te fascina. Es una canción que él reconoce enseguida, y que entonada por tu voz se vuelve mucho más hermosa. Más hermosa que nunca.

_Casi_ sin darte cuenta, _casi_ sin querer, _casi_ sin percibirlo, acabas de anotar un punto.

Ser vos misma a veces no es tan malo, ¿ves? Deberías empezar a quererte un poco más. Deberías escuchar a esa voz interna que es tu intuición un poco más a menudo y hacerle caso cuando te dice que una dosis de confianza y autoestima de tanto en tanto no le vienen mal a nadie.


	5. Soñar, contemplar

_No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas,_

_Ni contemplarlas sabiamente. _

Llevas más de quince días sin dormir "como Dios manda". Quince noches siendo torturado por un martillo interior que acribilla tu cabeza sin pausa ni piedad alguna, produciendo así jaquecas punzantes, agudas y de una intensidad inimaginable que te atacan en oleadas.

De tanto en tantos dormitas, claro. De a ratos dormitas, yendo del mundo de la conciencia al plano de la vigilia sin llegar nunca a quedarte profundamente dormido. Esos breves lapsos en los cuales tu cerebro empieza a desconectarse son los que te dejan un poco de energía para sobrevivir al día siguiente sin caer desmayado. Ese descanso frustrante y superfluo que obtenes cada noche no es suficiente, por supuesto, pero al menos es algo, ¿no? Por el momento es con lo que te ves obligado a conformarte.

Sentís el pecho a punto de explotar y tu cerebro está tan lleno de pensamientos no deseados que más de una vez has querido encontrar la forma de desconectar la mente del cuerpo como si de un enchufe se tratara, porque los efectos que las peores memorias de los últimos años de tu vida están teniendo en tu anatomía son ya inconcebibles: noches enteras despierto, dándole vuelta a los mismos asuntos, escarbando en las mismas heridas abiertas, pesadillas que pensaste habías dejado atrás reproduciéndose en continuado en la gran pantalla de cine que hay en tu mente, los ojos cerrados porque la migraña te quita hasta las fuerzas necesarias para mantener los párpados levantados.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensabas en estas cosas, hacía mucho tiempo que habías logrado anestesiar tu memoria. Las heridas estaban ahí, sí, los estragos causados por todo lo sucedido seguían siendo como escombros, pero habías logrado esconderlos, quitarlos del camino, taparlos. Habías conseguido dejar de pensar en Nina, en Jack, en Teri, en todas esas muertes, en todos tus errores, en tu corazón roto, en todo lo que creíste y que ahora ha quedado reducido a cenizas... No estabas recuperado, no habías sanado (en lo absoluto), pero al menos podías dormir en paz, al menos las pesadillas se habían ido, al menos ya no dabas vueltas y vueltas rememorando uno de los peores días de tu vida (si no el peor).

Pero ahora de repente volvieron todas esas sensaciones, como si el tiempo que pasaste 'en paz' (o al menos sumido en una paz muy bien simulada) hubiera servido sólo para que todo lo que alguna vez sufriste se endureciera tanto que derribarte y dejarte sangrando en el suelo se convirtió en una tarea aún más fácil, aún más sencilla, realizada con una efectividad aún superior.

Nina... En realidad no la amabas, ¿o sí? Ya no te queda claro qué es y qué no es amor, qué es y qué no es lujuria, qué es y qué no es obsesión...

Nina... Ese nombre es capaz de helarte la sangre, es capaz de hacer que tu corazón se congele y deje de latir. Las cosas que ella hizo, las atrocidades que cometió, la maldad que corre por sus venas... Todavía no terminas de creerlo, todavía – te das cuenta – esperas que todo haya sido solamente una pesadilla horrible de la que estás a punto de despertar, no porque quieras abrir los ojos y descubrir que todo entre ustedes dos sigue bien y que tu corazón está intacto y sin roturas... Querés que todo sea un mal sueño del que vas a escapar pronto porque entonces, si sólo se trató de una pesadilla más, significa que tus errores y descuidos no desembocaron en la muerte de Teri, en el secuestro de Kim o en el sufrimiento de tantas personas...

Nina era una traidora. Una asesina a sangre fría. Una arpía. Ni en tus más extrañas fantasías querrías despertar y tenerla durmiendo a tu lado, como si nada hubiera acontecido.

Nina, la razón por la cual tu confianza, respeto hacía vos mismo, seguridad y capacidad de confiar en las personas desaparecieron. Te usó como material descartable, te engañó, consiguió lo que quería y después te dejó destrozado.

Una traidora, una asesina a sangre fría, una arpía, una mujer descorazonada y carente de escrúpulos, eso era Nina, pero no supiste verlo a tiempo. Estabas cegado, te tenía comiendo de su mano, abusó de vos tanto como quiso y las consecuencias fueron fatales porque no supiste ver la realidad hasta que la vida de un golpe dejó que se te cayera la venda de los ojos.

No podés dejar de culparte, aunque los demás digan que la culpa es de ella y no tuya. Si te hubieras dado cuenta, si no hubiera confiado tanto en ella y tan ciegamente, todo el mal que hizo ese día podría haber sido evitado o al menos controlado o... Quién sabe.

El momento en que mostró su verdadera cara, el momento en que la vida te quitó a la fuerza y sin piedad el velo de los ojos, en ese momento caíste cuesta abajo tan rápido que el dolor fue entumecido y sólo lo sentiste con una intensidad lastimosa más tarde, cuando ya no quedaba nadie a tu alrededor capaz de ayudar a que te repusieras, cuando ya no quedaba nadie capaz de recoger los pedazos y volver a unirlos. Cuando todo lo que quedaba era el espectro miserable en el que te convertiste.

Ella, Nina, la responsable de que el mundo se derrumbara a tus pies en escasos segundos. Te arrastró consigo en su caída, y te dejó rodeado de dolor, miseria, muerte, sufrimiento e incertidumbre respecto a vos mismo. Te dejó hecho añicos, lleno de heridas. Heridas que todavía no curaste, pero que al menos habías logrado esconder y mantener fuera de tu mente luego de penosos intentos.

El tiempo todo lo cura, te dijeron, y claro, con el tiempo te repusiste... un poco. Estabas mejor. Hubo una época en la que estabas mejor de lo que estás ahora, en este preciso momento. No habías resulto todos los problemas anotados en tu larga lista de cuestiones a tratar, la confianza y el autoestima seguían sin ser recuperados, pero al menos habías logrado enterrar ciertas cosas bajo la alfombra, pensar menos en cuánto dolían los golpes y llevar lo que podría ser catalogado como una 'supervivencia' normal sin ser constantemente atacado por la angustia, la culpa, el remordimiento... Te habías desecho de las pesadillas, y ese avance te enorgullecía y te daba ganas de seguir reponiéndote.

Ahora todo eso (pesadillas, culpa, recuerdos, ecos, memorias no deseadas, remordimientos, dudas) volvió de golpe, sin previo aviso, cuando pensabas que ya habías conseguido dejarlo atrás y pasar al siguiente nivel en este juego de 'supervivir y sobrevivir'.

Quince noches, quince largas noches soñando despierto mil veces las mismas cosas, reviviéndolas una y otra y otra vez, tratando de atraparlas en el puño de tu mano para observarlas, analizarlas, contemplarlas... De repente sentís la necesidad de observarlas, analizarlas, contemplarlas, tratar de entenderlas, tratar de descubrir nuevas razones o motivos que te exoneren un poco de esa culpa con la que cargas o – en el peor de los casos – que te demuestren que sin importar lo que el resto opine tus errores van a perseguirte siempre, que el tiempo no va a curar nada en realidad y que simplemente vas a hundirte más y más en el pozo cavado por la maldad de Nina y por tu propia ingenuidad, pozo al que fuiste arrojado y del que no podés salir.

Las contemplas, las analizas, tratas de hacer uso de toda tu sabiduría en tu afán por encontrar el motivo por el cual de pronto lo que pensaste que habías enterrado resurgió y empezó a carcomerte otra vez. _Algo _tiene que haber disparado el gatillo, _algo_ tiene que haberte agitado tan fuerte que provocó que todos estos pensamientos, que esta necesidad de revivir las mismas cosas horribles mil veces haya reaparecido. Quizá si observas bien, ese _algo_ sea descubierto. Quizá descubriendo ese _algo_ puedas extirpar el problema de raíz y volver a cómo las cosas estaban antes: no más pesadillas, no más pensamientos asaltándote, no más noches sin conciliar el sueño, no más remordimientos rasguñándote, todo guardado en un cajón de cuya llave desconoces el paradero.

Hasta ahora, no pudiste. Nuevas razones, nuevos motivos para exonerarte de la culpa que padeces, no los encontraste. Nuevas razones, nuevos motivos para hundirte más en ese pozo ciego, tampoco encontraste. El _algo_ que disparó el gatillo y te devolvió al primer casillero del tablero sigue sin aparecer, por más que lleves dos semanas devanándote los sesos, contemplando, analizando y haciendo uso de tu sabiduría en la búsqueda de la raíz que requiere ser extirpada.

Quince largas noches soñando mil veces las mismas cosas, contemplándolas sabiamente. ¿Y qué resultados obtuviste hasta ahora? No obtuviste nada, o al menos nada de lo que obtuviste es bueno.

Respiras profundamente antes de abrir los ojos y fijarte en los números rojos que te devuelven burlones la mirada desde el reloj despertador que yace sobre la superficie de la mesita de noche: son las tres de la madrugada, las tres de la madrugada y veintisiete minutos.

Para tu sorpresa, se te dibuja una sonrisa en la cara: en dos horas y treinta y tres minutos ese reloj despertador va a empezar a sacudirse y a emitir un ruido insoportable, marcando que es hora de abandonar tus intentos de encontrar la solución de la ecuación que intentas resolver o – en su defecto – tus intentos de finalmente quedarte dormido y descansar un poco; ese reloj despertador va a sonar, marcando que ya es tiempo de bañarse, vestirse e ir a trabajar, donde lo único lindo que te pasa cada día acontece: verla a _ella_.

_Ella_. ¡Cómo no pensaste en eso antes! Tan ocupado estabas con la cabeza embebida en malos recuerdos y con el pecho siendo quemado por tus remordimientos que pasaste por alto tremendo detalle.

Empezaste a mejorar cuando _ella _entró en tu vida... Como tu empleada, sí, pero dado que tú trabajo es tu vida, la vez a diario y convivís con ella durante casi doce horas, así que inevitable fue que se convirtiera en parte de tu vida.

_Ella_ y su sonrisa... Lo que darías por besarla cada vez que te sonríe.

_Ella_ y su voz... El día que se percate del efecto que su voz tiene en tu sistema nervioso, la manera en que te deja reducido a un saco de huesos sin voluntad alguna, ese día vas a estar perdido. Puede pedirte lo que quiera con _esa_ voz, puede pedirte la cosa más insólita, improbable, imposible e inesperada, y vos se la darías.

_Ella_ y sus cincuenta y cuatro manías... Sí, con eso te entretenés cuando se supone que estás trabajando: es un juego llamado 'observemos a Michelle Dessler con obsesión y locura extremas pero sin que nadie se dé cuenta y descubramos todas esas pequeñas manías y todos los detalles que hacen a su persona, enumeremos y enlistémoslos' Hasta ahora, esa lista consta de cincuenta y cuatro puntos, pero cada día se engrosa más porque descubrís algo nuevo que vale la pena agregar.

_Ella_ pasó a ocupar tu cabeza las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. _Ella_ logró que dejaras de pensar tanto en Nina, en sus asesinatos a sangre fría, en su traición, en la manera en que te utilizó para conseguir la información que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan macabro, en cuánto te dolió saber que llevaba meses acostándose con vos y con Jack, en la muerte de Teri, en el secuestro de Kim, en la culpa, el dolor, el remordimiento, el sufrimiento, las vidas hechas añicos... Michelle apareció en tu vida, y empezaste a pensar en ella más que en cualquier otra cosa, más que en cualquier otra persona. _Ella_ invadió tu cabeza, y lo demás pasó a un segundo plano.

_Ella_ logró que dejaras de escarbar en el pasado, evitó que siguieras hundiéndote más en ese pozo.

Y _ella_ volvió a arrastrarte – sin quererlo, obviamente, sin intención alguna – hasta el primer casillero del tablero cuando, dos semanas atrás, durante uno de esos _coffee breaks_ que tanto disfrutas empezó a tararear una canción que siempre te recordó a Nina, una canción en cuyas líneas siempre pudiste ver reflejada tu historia con ella antes de saber que era una traidora, antes de saber que era una asesina.

_Quiero que me trates suavemente_.

Por mucho que siempre quisiste, por mucho que siempre lo esperaste, Nina jamás te trató suavemente. Con ella todo tenía que ver con sexo, lujuria, descargar las tensiones producto del trabajo, desquitarse el uno con la otra y saciar la necesidad de conectarse físicamente con otro ser humano.

No, a ella no la amabas. Y obviamente ella tampoco te amaba a vos (¿puede alguien como Nina ser capaz de amar a alguien?)... Pero te hubiera gustado que de tanto en tanto te tratara suavemente; te hubiera gustado que de tanto en tanto su comportamiento fuera otro, menos pasional y más dulce.

Cada vez que escuchabas esa canción - ese pedacito específico para ser más exactos - Nina aparecía flotando ante tus ojos, y te preguntabas si sería posible que alguna vez te demostrara algo de cariño, algo de suavidad. Te conformabas pensando que una mujer como ella – tan fuerte, tan acostumbrada a lidiar con el costado más oscuro de la vida, una mujer cuyos ojos habían visto más de lo que cualquiera debería ver y cuyos oídos habían escuchado más de lo que cualquiera debería escuchar – no podía permitirse ser débil o vulnerable; te conformabas pensando que debía ser así de pasional y dura en cada ámbito de la vida porque sólo con ese carácter se podía sobrevivir.

Resolviste dejar de escuchar esa canción, resolviste empezar a saltearla cada vez que los primeros de sus acordes te acariciaran los oídos, porque de esa manera evitarías toparte con _la_ frase que te llevaría a maquinar pensamientos filosóficos de profundidad en apariencia importante acerca de cuánto te gustaría que Nina te tratara con un poco de suavidad, seguido luego por la típica justificación que vos mismo te inventaste y te vendiste: _ella es así, siendo dura es como sobrevive al infierno que debemos enfrentar día a día en nuestro trabajo, y pretender que cambie sería egoísta de mi parte_.

Nunca más volviste a escuchar esa canción, hasta que dos semanas atrás Michelle – haciendo costumbre de una de sus manías, la que en tu cabeza está enlistada como la número doce – empezó a tararearla.

En el momento sonreíste y moriste de amor (que no quieras iniciar nada con ella porque no te sentís preparado es otro asunto, pero hace rato que admitiste tus sentimientos y hace rato que aceptaste lo que ella provoca en vos)... En el momento quedaste encantado, es verdad, pero después una cosa llevó a la otra y esa noche te encontraste despabilado, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, con los pensamientos y los recuerdos y los remordimientos encima de ti otra vez, salidos de la nada.

No, salidos de la nada no. Ahora ya sabés que no. Ahora ya sabés qué fue ese _algo_ que jaló el gatillo.

Escuchaste esa canción de nuevo, y _su_ voz quedó grabada en tu cabeza; escuchaste esa canción de nuevo, y el mensaje, el significado que para vos esa frasecita siempre ha tenido se activó en tu subconsciente, llevándote a desenterrar ciertas memorias, ciertos recuerdos que te condujeron a pasajes de tu vida que desearías poder suprimir.

Ya está, la ecuación ha sido resulta: fue _ella_ la que logró que ocuparas la cabeza con cosas que no tuvieran que ver con los eventos de ese día fatídico, y fue _ella_ con su manía número doce – la de tararea inconcientemente cuando está nerviosa o muy concentrada – la que sin querer despertó en voz ese paquete de sensaciones y pensamientos que te mantuvieron despierto durante quince noches, soñando, analizando, contemplando, tratando de entender.

Ahora entendés.

Ahora te das cuenta: en realidad Nina nunca te importó demasiado como mujer, y si alguna vez te importó, hace rato que ha dejado de importarte. ¿A quién le interesa que no haya sabido tratarte suavemente? El tiempo que perdiste con ella, no lo vas a recuperar, pero todavía te queda mucho por vivir, y no podés permitir que lo sucedido entre ustedes marque a fuego el resto de tu vida.

Ahora te das cuenta: lo que hizo, sus errores, sus atrocidades, sus crímenes... ella es la culpable, nadie más.

Ella te usó, es verdad, y vos no te diste cuenta a tiempo, es verdad, pero no es culpa tuya. _Nadie_ se dio cuenta, ni siquiera Jack. _Nadie_ se percató de lo que Nina era en realidad, o de lo que estaba entretejiendo. Vos le confiaste información que deberías haber mantenido callada, ese fue tu error, pero muchas otras de las personas que la rodeaban cometieron equivocaciones ese día, y si ellas pueden seguir con sus vidas adelante sin que la culpa los destroce, entonces vos también podés.

Es hora de que te desprendas de los _qué hubiera pasado si_ y los _de haberme percatado a tiempo_ porque no van a llevarte a ninguna parte. El agua que se estanca se pudre, y vos no podés quedarte estancado en ese día, no podés quedarte para siempre pensando en cómo hubieran sido las cosas si hubieras actuado de tal o cual manera, si hubieras sabido leer los signos, si hubieras sabido interpretarlo todo, si no hubieras perdido el tiempo filosofando acerca de si Nina no te trataba suavemente porque no podía o porque no quería o porque no estaba en su naturaleza como persona y hubieras mantenido los ojos abiertos y atentos a los miles de detalles que podrían haberte hecho dudar, los miles de detalles que podrían haber hecho que la venda se cayera de tus ojos justo a tiempo.

Ya está, ya pasó. Te mantuviste cegado hasta el final, no pudiste evitar las cosas terribles de ese día, pero el tiempo atrás no puede ser vuelto y tampoco podés detener tu existencia y dejarla reposando sobre el sitio que las agujas marcaban en el reloj cuando la verdad salió a la luz. Porque si te quedas estancado ahí... Ya sabés lo que pasa con el agua que se estanca.

El agua tiene que correr. Va a costar, es verdad, pero tenés que dejarla correr si no querés que se estanque. La autoestima, la confianza en vos mismo y la capacidad de confiar en otros van a tardar en ser reparados, pero el tiempo _sí_ va a ayudar a que las heridas sanen y lo perdido se recupere. Un poco de tiempo y otro poco de ella.

Michelle cantando invade tu cabeza ahora, y esa frasecita de la canción ya no la relacionas con Nina ni con las cosas horribles que esa mujer forzó en tu vida. Ella cantando, con tanta dulzura en la voz, logra que el resto del mundo (especialmente ese pedacito de tu mundo compuesto de recuerdos y pedazos de historia mal pegados con cinta adhesiva) desaparezca, y todo lo malo se disuelve, se va, la corriente lo arrastra lejos.

Cerrás los ojos nuevamente, esta vez sí porque estás preparado para quedarte dormido. Cerrás los ojos y te deleitas un rato pensando en todos esos _coffee breaks_ compartidos. Se te relajan los músculos del cuerpo que antes estaban tensos, y esbozas una sonrisa.

Un poco de tiempo y un poco de ella, y las heridas van a sanar. No podés ir de golpe, no podés apresurarte, no querés tomar carrera y terminar estrellándote contra una pared, pero estás determinado a darte una segunda oportunidad. No ahora, no dentro de diez días, no dentro de un mes... más adelante. Un poco de tiempo, otro poco de ella, y las cosas puede que salgan bien. Todavía te falta seguir conociéndola, todavía te falta re-aprender a confiar en las personas, todavía te falta ver qué probabilidades y posibilidades tenés con ella. El tiempo va a definir todo eso, y mientras ese tiempo pasa, vos vas a dejar el agua correr, porque definitivamente de tanto contemplar las cosas con sabiduría te has dado cuenta de que no querés que se estanque.

Vas quedándote dormido, y esta vez no vas a soñar mil veces las mismas cosas. A medida que tu cuerpo va cediendo, a medida que vas rindiéndote en los brazos del cansancio, recordas la última vez que te sentaste a conversar con ella, apenas un par de horas atrás: leche, crema y azúcar en cantidades industriales, así le gusta a ella el café. Para vos, leche, azúcar y crema en cantidades industriales diluyéndose con café en una misma taza es la apología del crimen, pero para ella esa combinación es exquisita, y más de una vez se te ha ido la cabeza (como se te está yendo ahora) divagando acerca de qué tanto cambiaría tu opinión acerca de café, leche, crema y azúcar mezclados si probaras la combinación en un beso suyo.

Un poco de tiempo y vas a saber.

Pero primero, antes de dar cualquiera gran paso, tenés que aprender a confiar en vos, a confiar en los demás, a entregarte de nuevo, a perder el miedo a caminar por la cuerda floja y además necesitás convencerte de que vale la pena intentarlo de nuevo.

Nina no va a marcar tu vida a fuego, eso lo tenés decidido.

Y vas a volver a ser el que eras antes - si no una versión mejor -, y esa es otra cosa que tenés decidida también.

Sólo hace falta un poco de tiempo. Un poco de tiempo y un poco de ella.

Y así, con ese pensamiento, vas quedándote dormido, contento porque contemplar las cosas con sabiduría te ha servido para resolver el enigma y atar esos cabos sueltos que andaban dando vueltas por ahí, y contento porque sabés que después de quince largas noches no vas a volver a soñar mil veces las mismas cosas.

Vas a soñar mil veces con ella, pero ese ya es otro tema. Y ese tema, realmente no crees necesitar contemplarlo sabiamente para entenderlo ni analizarlo para descubrir su raíz y arrancarlo: entenderlo, ya lo entendés, y arrancarlo jamás se te ocurriría.


	6. El despertador y la soledad

_Alguien me ha dicho que la soledad se esconde tras tus ojos._

Cuando tu despertador sonó esta mañana, no podría haberlo hecho en un momento menos oportuno: estabas teniendo _ese_ sueño, _ese_ sueño que hace que dormir valga la pena. _Ese _sueño que adoras tener. _Ese_ sueño que desearías de alguna manera dejara de ser parte de la roca viva de tu subconsciente y pasara a formar parte de la realidad.

Tu despertador sonó a las cinco en punto, como todos los días. Sonó a las cinco en punto con precisión absoluta (¿no es acaso aquello – la precisión absoluta – lo que predomina en tu vida?), y ese ruido molesto martillándote el cráneo te arrancó de los brazos que en tu fantasía te envolvían, reemplazo el sabor dulce que intoxicaba tus labios llenándolos de besos por lo amargo de la soledad que te da los buenos días a diario y remplazó con ese sonido electrónico las declaraciones de amor eterno con las que _él_ te vuelve loca en tus sueños cada noche, las declaraciones de amor eterno que _esa_ voz a la que sos adicta y de la que jamás querrías exorcizarte repite noche tras noche cuando se emite la función de las proyecciones conjuradas por tu cabeza, proyecciones de tus más profundos e íntimos deseos. Declaraciones de amor eterno que al despertarte cada mañana aún resuenan en los confines de tu memoria – lejanas, sí, pero resuenan -, como si tu cerebro estuviera haciendo un último y desesperado intento de atraparlas en una red de seda fina, envolverlas, guardarlas en una cajita y atesorarlas para siempre, atesorar esas palabras que _él_ te dice cada noche en tus sueños, atesorarlas junto a todo lo demás: los besos que te da, las caricias dejadas por sus dedos en tus mejillas, la forma que toman tus rulos cuando _él_ los enreda en sus manos...

Son sueños inocentes, fantasías inocentes, que hasta casi podrían ser catalogados de infantiles: el príncipe azul aparece, te mira a los ojos, te dice que te ama con la misma locura que vos a él, te pide que seas su princesa, te llena de besos, te abraza y el cuento de hadas termina con un _y vivieron felices para siempre_.

Claro que el típico cliché ese del _vivieron felices para siempre_ es sustituido por un crudo _vivieron felices por un par de minutos más hasta que el maldito despertador empezó a sonar, recordándote que no sos una princesa si no una agente federal que trabaja para el gobierno, una agente federal que en vez de quedarse con los ojos cerrados saboreando los escasos últimos segundos de su sueño favoritodebería empezar a prepararse para ir a trabajar_. 

El despertador suena, te sacude el cerebro y te recuerda que no sos una princesa, que él es tu jefe y no un príncipe azul y que como tercera en comando de la Unidad Antiterrorista de Los Angeles tu deber es llegar temprano y con la cabeza lo suficientemente despejada para poder trabajar con sacrificio y dedicación, estado mental al cual no podés acceder a menos que primero te des una largo baño, desayunes como corresponde (teniendo en cuenta que tus dotes culinarias son inexistentes 'desayunar como corresponde' es una expresión que no encierra más que una taza de café con leche y una rebanada de pan untado con manteca. Pan sin tostar, por supuesto, no vaya a ser cosa de que tientes a la suerte y todo tu departamento acabe encendido en llamas) y – último en la lista pero no por eso menos importante – elimines de tu cuerpo y de tu mente cualquier rastro dejado por la droga esa que es tu sueño favorito, porque – caso contrario – ninguno de tus sentidos podría funcionar adecuadamente.

Hoy no es la excepción al resto de los días de tu vida, por supuesto. O al menos no es la excepción hasta ahora.

En realidad, ningún día de tu vida difiere mucho del que lo precedió y ninguno que vaya a sucederlo difiere mucho del que lo precederá: el despertador suena a las cinco en punto, la burbuja romántica en la que dormís acurrucada todas las noches se rompe gracias a lo que sarcásticamente podría denominarse placentero sonido, abrís los ojos, te miras al espejo y te enfrentas a la soledad con la que convivís prácticamente desde que el mundo es mundo.

Y después de eso, después de eso el resto es historia bien conocida: trabajas, trabajas, trabajas hasta que los huesos te duelen, hasta que la vista te arde, hasta que sentís las neuronas a punto de explotar, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de _él_, que no te quita los ojos de encima y que durante todo el día te alegra la existencia con alguna que otra sonrisa por aquí y alguna que otra frase cómplice por allá, pero que nunca termina de satisfacerte del todo; regresas a tu departamento (jamás lo llamarías hogar, porque no lo sentí como tal: tu último hogar fue aquel que ocupaste con tus padres, y hace mucho tiempo que los dos se han ido), le proporcionas a tu cuerpo una última dosis de cafeína y te vas directo a dormir, a dejar que los sueños te envuelvan, a dejar que la soledad que te acompaña se mitigue un poco en ese mundo de fantasía ideado por tu cabeza en el que _él_ es tu príncipe y los dos viven felices para siempre.

El despertador suena a la mañana siguiente, a las cinco, y el círculo vicioso se repite nuevamente.

Qué triste, qué frío, qué carente de sentido tener que escaparte al universo de los sueños para evadir la soledad que se esconde tras tus ojos.

Si bien has hecho progresos en cuanto a tu relación con él (ahora han pasado de ser jefe y subordinada a ser amigos), todavía no te sentís lo suficientemente segura como para ir y buscar algo más. Todavía no te sentís lo suficientemente segura como para lanzarte de lleno.

Mientras esperas a que el cambio suceda, mientras esperas a que la seguridad, la autoconfianza y el autoestima se hayan acumulado en cantidades que ameriten ir y encararlo de frente, te dedicas a convencerte de que conformarte con su amistad está bien – por ahora – y a soñar con los posibles besos, abrazos y declaraciones de amor eterno que quizá, tal vez, algún día se vuelvan reales. Quizá, tal vez, algún día él te pida que seas su princesa.

Eso te decís todas las mañanas mientras disfrutas la primera taza de café del día y, absorta en el silencio siempre reinante en tu departamento, revivís el escenario de tus sueños. Ese escenario que esperas algún día sea real. Ese escenario que te gustaría saber si algún día será real.

Hoy, a las siete de la mañana con veinticinco, saliste del edificio en el que vivís, saludaste al encargado y le prometiste que esta noche al volver del trabajo pasarías por su piso a ayudar a su nieta con la tarea de Ciencias sin saber que pasarían unas largas veinticuatro horas antes de que pudieras regresar a ese departamento al que jamás te referiste como a hogar.

Hoy, el despertador sonó y mentalmente te quejaste, porque el sueño que estabas teniendo era demasiado bueno como para abandonarlo justo cuando sus labios están a punto de empezar a jugar con los tuyos otra vez.

Arrancas el auto y una canción de U2 llena el ambiente: el primer sonido realmente placentero que escuchas desde que despertaste, porque en tu departamento los oídos humanos perciben sólo dos cosas: el despertador que suena cada mañana y el eco de la soledad.

Cuando llegas al estacionamiento de la CTU, te permitís tomarte un par de segundos para recordar y disfrutar mentalmente el recuerdo de esas últimas caricias de sus manos, esas caricias con las que soñaste, sin sospechar que tan sólo faltan dieciocho horas para que esos besos con los que fantaseas se hagan realidad.

Llegas al trabajo y él está ahí. Te sonríe, te da los buenos días. Son exactamente las ocho de la mañana, y han pasado tres horas desde que el despertador te martilló la cabeza con su insoportable pitido electrónico.

Son las ocho de la mañana de un día que es – al parecer – común y corriente, igual a todos los demás. Un día que será igual al que dejaste atrás, un día que será igual al que vendrá mañana.

Qué equivocada que estás.

Dentro de diez horas, la soledad que se esconde tras tus ojos va a desaparecer.

Dentro de dieciocho horas, los besos y las caricias que hasta esta mañana son solamente protagonistas de tus sueños se harán realidad.

Dentro de veinticuatro horas, cuando después del día más complicado, extenuante y estresante de tu vida abandones el edificio de la CTU, detrás de tus ojos habrá de todo menos soledad.

Hoy, hoy es el día en que todo va a cambiar.

Pero claro, vos todavía no lo sabés. Él tampoco lo sabe.

Pero hoy, hoy la soledad que se esconde tras tus ojos va a desaparecer para siempre.


	7. Intuición, 8 AM a 9 AM

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre las 8:00 y las 9:00 de la mañana del día 4 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Yo intuía que esto, mi amor,_

_Se rompía y está siendo así._

Unos pocos minutos han pasado desde las ocho de la mañana. Es el día en que tu vida va a cambiar por completo y para siempre. Es el día en que el tablero va a darse vuelta de forma tal que todo aquello que pesaba tristemente en tu corazón y en tus adoloridos hombros cuando hace apenas un rato atrás cruzaste las enormes e imponentes puertas del edificio de la CTU va a mutar y a transformarse en algo que en lugar de hundirte con su intolerable molestia y carcomer cada fibra de tu humanidad desde adentro hacia fuera va a resplandecer en tus ojos, haciéndolos brillar con una luz demasiado fuerte, tan fuerte que la posibilidad de que alguna vez se extinga va a ser nula.

Pero todavía falta bastante para que en tu vida haya más luz que oscuridad. Y por el momento, por el momento ves todo oscuro. Más oscuro de lo normal.

Algo está por suceder. No sabés cómo, pero lo sabés. Simple y sencillo: lo sabés. Llamalo intuición, si querés. Después de todo, Nina siempre te decía que lo primero que un buen agente desarrolla es la intuición, una capacidad imperceptible hasta para uno mismo pero que está allí presente, debajo de la piel, entre los huesos, corriendo por las venas diluida en la sangre, revolviéndose en tu estómago y provocándote cosquillas, siempre lista para actuar cada vez que sea necesario, siempre lista para avisarte de antemano lo que se acerca.

Qué linda manera de empezar la mañana, ¿no? Un poco de Nina por allá, la intuición hirviendo en tu cuerpo diciéndote que hoy no va a ser un día como cualquier otro, una sensación en el estómago que nada tiene que ver con la acidez provocada por la alta ingesta de cafeína, un nerviosismo que te recorre el cuerpo dándote pequeñas descargas eléctricas que aumentan tus niveles de desbordada ansiedad; no sos una persona ansiosa, no sos de esas personas que sienten la necesidad constante de treparse a las paredes, pero hoy el aire está cargado de una zozobra que genera en vos los anteriormente mencionados efectos.

_Basta_ te decís mentalmente. _Basta de Nina, basta de maquinarme la cabeza, basta de dejarme llevar por la agitación_.

Sin embargo, seguís sintiendo la atmosfera cargada de inexplicables nerviosismo y tensión. Y para tu intuición, es intuición que desarrollaste a lo largo de los años, es imposible pasarlo por alto. Imposible. El ambiente ha cambiado de golpe, ha cambiado de forma drástica pero hasta ahora solamente unos pocos – entre los que te incluís – pueden notarlo.

Algo está pasando.

Ya en tu mente no flota un parcialmente definido _algo está por suceder_. Ahora tu mente está siendo apedreada por voces que se disparan por todas partes y que como una lluvia de balas atacan tus oídos y cantarinas, casi burlonas, te dicen que _algo está pasando_.

Algo está pasando, algo que todavía no sale a la luz, algo que no sabés exactamente de que se trata, pero que de todos modos te provoca una sensación cruda que te lleva a pensar que _ese algo_ viene abriéndose paso lenta pero avasalladoramente con toda la intención de rajar el suelo, abrirse paso en la superficie y devorarlos a todos.

Mientras bajas la escalera que conduce al piso principal de la CTU contemplas por un breve momento haberte convertido en uno de esos agentes federales paranoicos que piensan que todos los relojes esconden bombas y que todo lo que les es ofrecido para beber o comer ha sido envenenado, y esto te arranca una sonrisa que dista de ser relajada.

Envuelto en tus pensamientos estás, hasta que algo – más precisamente una vocecita molesta – te arranca de ellos.

Una vez Michelle se refirió a ella como a la _fan número uno de Tony Almeida_ y en ese momento te viste dividido entre el placer provocado por lo que podría denominarse como una leve y muy bien disfrazada de broma escena de celos y el terror despertado por esa partecita de tu cerebro que temía en realidad se tratara sólo de un comentario amistoso y no de otra cosa.

Paula Schaeffer, una de las técnicas más brillantes y complacientes de la CTU, quien acaba de empezar en su puesto hace apenas un puñado de meses atrás, se encuentra ahí, siguiéndote como un patito sigue a la mamá pata, con un par de papeles en la mano y su característica e insoportable necesidad de consultarte antes de dar cualquier paso, antes de tomar cualquier decisión, antes de ejecutar cualquier orden dada que no haya salido directamente de tu boca; Paula Schaeffer y su característica e insoportable necesidad de conformarte a cualquier precio están ahí, interrumpiendo tu cadena de pensamientos acerca de si te volviste o no paranoico, cortando tus reflexiones acerca de si lo que sentís es o no la alarma de la intuición sacudiéndose en tu anatomía o si son solamente un grupo de nervios rebeldes y descontrolados que esta mañana decidieron ponerse en campaña para alterar la poca paz interior que te queda.

"No sabía cómo te gusta que los protocolos sean clasificados, si en orden cronológico y con clave alfabética o en carpetas separadas y con indicadores de acceso" parece ser un dato que le preocupa, y mucho. Dios, cómo si vos tuvieras tiempo para ponerte a pensar en los métodos de clasificación de protocolos.

Respiras hondo, pones en uso tu mejor cara de jefe amable y paciente y decidís responder a sus 'desesperados gritos de ayuda' ante 'semejante situación' con una contestación relajada, sencilla y breve, pensando que así vas a poder 'sacártela de encima' antes de que ponga en marcha lo que según te dijo Michelle una vez entre risas debe ser su deporte favorito: contarte todos sus planes para el día, mencionarte cómo piensa llevar a cabo cada tarea y esperar a que le des tu 'sabia opinión' al respecto, pedirte autorización hasta para cambiar un clip de lugar y luego agradecerte por ser tan paciente y contenedor con ella:

"No me importa, en realidad" decís, y lo que ella dispara a continuación no sabés si te exaspera, si te causa gracia o si te pone aún más molesto de lo que ya estás hoy.

"Da igual, lo hice de las dos maneras, así podés elegir"

_No es culpa de ella que yo hoy esté un tanto... quisquilloso. Simplemente tengo que agradecerle, decirle que estoy ocupado y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo_.

"Gracias, Paula"

Y justo cuando estás buscando una excusa para arrancar de raíz y corta de antemano cualquier tipo de intercambio de palabras que ella quiera realizar, dicha excusa aparece sola, como por arte de magia, en forma de un ser humano histérico, sarcástico y agrio que tiene cabello corto rubio, ojos azules, cincuenta y pocos años haciéndole peso en los hombros, viste traje y es tu jefe.

"George..." lo llamas, y por la forma en que te mira cuando se da la vuelta sabés que él tampoco está de humor hoy, y que dicha falta de humor está a punto de ser agravada por una charlatana Paula que – en su inocente intento por congraciarse con él y mostrar cuán eficiente y dedicada es – se aproxima a él con su mejor sonrisa dibujada en la cara para darle los buenos días a un hombre que – de acuerdo a tus teorías – no ha tenido un buen día en un largo, largo tiempo.

"Hola, señor Mason"

"Hola" la contestación de George es seca, como su personalidad, y denota que en realidad sólo está saludándola por cuestiones de cortesía y no porque sea un tipo simpático y conversador que disfruta yendo escritorio por escritorio a conversar con sus empleados.

Haces ademán de empezar a hablar con George, pero Paula te interrumpe otra vez.

"Pedí actualizaciones para todos los software, espero que no le moleste..."

"No, está bien" obviamente está tratando de cortar el diálogo, pero ella no se da por aludida y sigue hablándole. Ves en los ojos de George reflejarse su falta de paciencia y percibís en su voz lo mismo cuando utilizando toda la suavidad y amabilidad de la que es capaz clava su mirada en la de ella y dice "Basta, Paula, suficiente"

"Está bien" su tono está cargado de una mezcla de angustia, vergüenza, timidez y mientras se aleja en dirección a su escritorio con la cabeza un poco gacha tu estómago es sacudido por una punzada de remordimiento, pero no tenés mucho tiempo para preocuparte por Paula y el modo en que todos la tratan porque no hay quien sea capaz de lidiar con su excesiva necesidad de complacer a todo el mundo o tolerar que sea una máquina de lanzar preguntas y pedir consejos. Tenés un par de asuntos en el momento que encabezan tu lista de prioridades, el primero de todos en este instante es hablar con Mason de un tema que sabés no va a hacerle ni pizca de gracia y que necesitas tratar ahora que todavía no está con el cerebro embotado de preocupaciones, los niveles de sarcasmo e histeria al máximo y su capacidad de calma reducida a cero, como sabés que estará dentro de unas pocas horas.

"¿Qué necesitás?" dispara, y tratas de mantener en la garganta el suspiro de exasperación que pugna por salir.

"División quiere programar una reunión para el mes próximo" te llevas a los labios la taza de café que habías olvidado tu mano está sosteniendo mientras por encima de su borde de cerámica esmaltada blanca observas la reacción de George. Usaste _División_, una palabra prohibida por denominarla de alguna manera, una palabra que _siempre_ trae problemas, o al menos así es como George Mason lo considera; para él, División y todo lo que esa agencia implica debería ser ignorado y evitado como si de la plaga se tratase, y no hay ni habrá _jamás_ manera de convencerlo de que puede trabajarse en conjunto con ellos sin perder la calma y manteniendo la armonía. Y a vos no se te ocurre mejor idea que interceptarlo durante la primera hora de la jornada laboral y traerle de regalo, envuelto en un paquetito y con un hermoso moño rojo a modo de decoración la noticia de que División quiere programar una reunión para el entrante mes.

"¿Para qué?"

Si la perspectiva de tener que programar una reunión con ellos es para George como una ulcera sangrante, cuando le digas el motivo de la reunión – ya te imaginas – la cabeza le va a explotar y la aguja que marca sus niveles de sarcasmo y acidez va a dispararse hasta las nubes.

"Quieren discutir nuestra propuesta para mejorar la seguridad del aeropuerto de Los Angeles"

Ahí está: ese fulgor que aparece en sus ojos cada vez que está a punto de lanzar una de sus frases cargadas de ironía y embebidas en agria mordacidad:

"Tony, voy a pedirte un favor: si para esta altura el año que viene sigo en este trabajo, llevame a un depósito abandonado y matame de un disparo" no sabés si reírte o no, por lo cual como resultado se te dibuja en los labios en mueca difícil de describir o clasificar. Mientras tanto, tu jefe sigue quejándose: "A esta altura de mi carrera ya debería haber llegado a ocupar un puesto en Washington, no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo persiguiendo ancianas que activan los detectores de metales de los aeropuertos con sus agujas de tejer"

Decidís ignorarlo y seguir adelante con lo que tenés que hacer. Después de todo, no es culpa tuya que George esté insatisfecho con su vida, con su trabajo y que guarde resentimiento hacia el mundo en general. Como segundo en comando hay ciertas cosas que tenés que llevar a cabo aún cuando tu jefe y su sarcasmo te pongan piedras en el camino y te saquen _un poco _de quicio. Disimulando el hecho de que en estos momentos tener que lidiar con él no te hace ni pizca de gracia, retomas la conversación:

"¿La mañana del 15 te parece bien?" te llevas la taza a los labios por segunda vez y bebes otro sorbo de café. Hay dos cosas que son capaces de calmarte los nervios cuando sentís cada uno de ellos danzando envueltos en fuego: una de ellas es ese líquido caliente y amargo llamado café que en te abraza la garganta en estos momentos, y la otra es cierta personita de cabello enrulado, ojos asiáticos y sonrisa capaz de iluminar una habitación entera. En este momento es café lo que tenés a mano, así que conformarte con eso tiene que bastar.

Pero entonces como si la hubieras llamado con el pensamiento, como si de alguna forma su cuerpo y tu necesidad de ella fueran dos partes de una ecuación que se atraen la una a la otra como magnetos, como si hubiera intuido que estabas a punto de ir camino al desquicio, ella aparece. Tiene el cabello recogido, como todos los días. No lleva nada de maquillaje, como todos los días. Su vestimenta es conservadora y puramente profesional, como lo es todos los días. Ahí está, materializada delante de vos, la persona de la que estás perdidamente enamorado, y su sola presencia ya te relaja y hace que tus niveles de estrés y adrenalina se suavicen al menos un poquito.

"Señor Mason, acabo de hablar con Eric Rayburn de la Oficina de Seguridad Nacional. Tienen una solicitud y quieren que usted se ocupe de inmediato" cuando su mano se extiende hacia la de George para entregarle una hoja de papel impresa no podés evitar fijarte en lo perfecta que es su anatomía hasta en los menores detalles: quizá sea sugestión, pero por un momento tu cabeza es cruzada por la idea de que las suyas deben ser las uñas más hermosas y prolijas del mundo entero.

Y de ese detalle podrías haberte quedado prendido cinco o diez minutos más, pero la expresión que se dibuja en la cara de George en cuanto sus ojos vagan rápidamente por lo escrito en el comunicado que Michelle acaba de entregarle refuerzan tu teoría acerca de las bajas probabilidades de que el día de hoy sea uno normal y corriente. A esta altura ya sabés bien cómo leer los gestos que aparecen en las facciones de tu jefe, y definitivamente en los que su rostro se ha contraído ahora sólo puede significar que algo no anda como debería, sospecha que es confirmada por el propio Mason una fracción de segundo más tarde:

"Esto no puede estar bien" se escapa de su boca, como si hubiera leído el fugaz pensamiento que pasó tu mente tan solo medio minuto atrás mientras observabas como sus ojos reflejaban el sistema de procesamiento de la información que su cerebro estaba llevando acabo mientras leía lo enviado por la Oficina de Seguridad Nacional.

Y a continuación, se retira rumbo arriba, hacia su oficina, dejándolos a ustedes dos a solas en el medio del piso central de las oficinas de la Unidad Contra el Terrorismo de la ciudad de Los Angeles.

Por un breve instante, por un breve, cortísimo segundo tus ojos y los de ella se encuentran y ambos sostienen la mirada del otro. Por un breve instante, por un breve, cortísimo segundo se te ocurre que la tensión entre ustedes ha ido aumentando tanto desde que se conocieron que en momentos como estos podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Por un breve instante, por un breve, cortísimo segundo te deleitas admirando en silencio la exótica forma de sus ojos antes de lograr finalmente que tu lengua y cerebro entren en contacto y te permitan articular las palabras que formularán la siguiente pregunta:

"¿Qué está pasando?" tu voz suena baja, suave, es casi un susurro, como si la conversación que estás manteniendo con ella fuera un secreto íntimo entre los dos y no un intercambio de vocablos entre un jefe y su subordinada.

Y siguiéndote el juego, su voz suena igual de baja, igual de suave que la tuya, aunque no llega a ser un susurro. Te sorprendes nuevamente para tus adentros ante el efecto impactante y avasallante que su voz tiene en tu sistema nervioso, la manera en la que hace que se te erice la piel y te tiemble el alma, especialmente cuando al dirigirse a vos tiene los ojos clavados en los tuyos con firmeza y seguridad. Especialmente cuando, en momentos como estos, se muestra tan calma, tan profesional, tan fuerte.

"La Oficina de Seguridad Nacional quiere que llamemos a Jack Bauer"

La información te ha tomado desprevenido, pero no permitís que tu sorpresa sea evidente.

"¿Para qué?"

"No lo sé, es todo lo que dijeron" y luego le nace de los labios una pregunta resultado de la curiosidad, esa curiosidad que en tu lista de manías que le has observado ocupa el puesto número tres. Esa curiosidad que te resulta dulce, inocente y a la vez atractiva "¿No está Bauer en período de inactividad?"

"Sí, está en período de inactividad" contestas, y luego antes de que sepas lo que estás haciendo tus pies comienzan a moverse para llevarte de vuelta a tu escritorio.

Tenías razón, tu intuición no se equivocó: algo está pasando, algo está a punto de romperse. Este no va a ser un día normal, y la prueba más fehaciente de todas es el hecho de que la Oficina de Seguridad Nacional haya mandado a llamar a Jack Bauer. Jack Bauer, quien culpa a la CTU por todo lo que sucedió dieciocho meses atrás a su hija y a su esposa. Jack Bauer, quien después de ese día fatídico quedó con heridas de por vida. Jack Bauer, quien juró nunca más regresar a ese edificio y ponerse al servicio de los Estados Unidos de América. Jack Bauer, de quien nadie sabe nada porque él se ha ocupado de que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y lo tragara.

Quieren localizar a Jack Bauer, y como George Mason es tan amable y te tiene en tanta estima, al rato la tarea de encontrarlo te es asignada a vos.

Sentado en tu escritorio, pasas los siguientes minutos dedicándote a ello, hasta que sentís _esa_ presencia acercándose a vos nuevamente. Todos tus sentidos pierden la capacidad de enfocarse en más de una cosa a la vez cuando _ella _está cerca, dado que como si de un magneto se tratase los atrae y absorbe todos, de forma tal que es su perfume la única esencia que respiras, son las vibraciones de su piel las que hacen vibrar a la tuya aún cuando no están tocándose, es su belleza lo único existente para tus ojos y en la boca el gusto dejado por el café desaparece y es reemplazado por una sensación agridulce difícil de explicar.

Parada detrás de vos, se inclina un poco hacia delante de modo tal que ahora su mano está posada en el respaldo de tu silla y a escasos palmos de tocar tu espalda y su mentón está a solo medio centímetro de caer sobre tu hombro. Su boca está al lado de tu oído y su vista está fija en la pantalla de tu ordenador. Cuando habla, el fantasma de las palabras que pronuncia acaricia el costado de tu cuello y los espasmos que te provoca en la espina dorsal tratas de disimularlos porque decididamente hoy no es momento para mostrarle cuán capaz es de debilitarte casi sin proponérselo.

"¿Miraste las actualizaciones del sistema en los últimos cinco minutos?" te pregunta, y por el tono que utiliza te das cuenta que alguna que otra novedad de importancia relevante debe haber surgido.

Querés explicarle que estuviste ocupado tratando de localizar a Jack Bauer, pero optas por una contestación más breve y concisa:

"No, ¿qué pasa?"

Con rapidez y agilidad sus dedos se mueven sobre el teclado y cuando presiona la combinación correcta aparece un comunicado de las oficinas de Inteligencia.

"Langley emitió una advertencia acerca del flujo de información" te explica "Algo está ocurriendo" sí, claro, como si vos no te hubieras dado cuenta de ello aún "y sea lo que sea va a requerir que todas las agencias trabajemos en conjunto"

La gravedad de la situación te indica que no es momento para dejar que Michelle Dessler y tu poca capacidad de auto-control cuando se trata del efecto que su persona provoca en vos se unan para jugarte malas pasadas. Respiras hondo y te tomas un segundo para convertirte en la clase de agente federal robótico e inmune al amor de su vida. Tenés la amarga, extraña sensación de que hoy vas a necesitar tener la cabeza despejada y todas tus capacidades listas para ser usadas sin arriesgarte a que ella – inconciente e inocentemente, claro está – las mitigue.

"Okay, llama a los agentes que tienen el día libre y deciles que vamos a necesitar que entren en servicio"

"Muy bien"

Te incorporas al mismo tiempo que ella y los dos quedan cara a cara, a escasos centímetros un cuerpo del otro, a escasos centímetros un rostro del otro. La tensión esta vez la sentís más en carne propia que nunca, y sabés que ella está sintiéndola también. ¿Cómo no sentir corrientes eléctricas tan fuertes? ¿Cómo no sentir dos corazones que han estado latiendo sincronizados sin saberlo prácticamente desde que el mundo es mundo irse de control juntos y sin perder el ritmo? ¿Qué clase de hombre puede llamarse ser humano y no sentir las dos respiraciones acompasándose?

Pero hoy no tenés que ser un humano, hoy tenés que ser un robot. Los seres humanos son incapaces de llevar a cabo tu trabajo, y lo sabés; lo aprendiste de la manera difícil, pero lo aprendiste, e hiciste la promesa de que tu vida personal y la profesional no volverían a mezclarse y a dar como resultado situaciones caóticas.

Los segundos que permanecen de pie comiéndose con los ojos a vos te resultan eternos. Cuando algo de sentido se despierta en tu cerebro y te arrastra fuera de tu ensimismamiento y tratas de moverte hacia un costado para seguir camino en dirección a la oficina de George, el cuerpo de ella también se mueve, como si de manera subconsciente quisiera bloquearte el paso y obligarte a permanecer ahí, atrapado, acorralado.

Tu mirada cae inadvertida y se posa en su boca – lo cual no ayuda mucho –, pero de todos modos logras armar una oración coherente y pronunciarla _casi _sin problemas:

"Filtra toda la información que llegue, por favor" le pedís, y como si le hechizo en el que estaban envueltos hubiera sido roto cada uno vuelve a funcionar y empiezan a alejarse en direcciones opuestas, pero con las cabezas vueltas y las miradas clavadas.

Hoy, hoy tenés que ser un robot, no un ser humano. Lo tenés en claro, pero llevarlo a cabo parece que va a ser un tanto imposible. Y si no imposible, entonces sí realmente difícil.

Mientras reflexiones sobre tu incapacidad de sacarle los ojos de encima, la observas sentada en su escritorio realizando la tarea que le pediste. O al menos tratando de hacer ello, ya que Paula está ahora parada a su lado bombardeándola con preguntas y ofreciéndose para hacer esto y hacer aquello. Suspiras, y te asalta el pensamiento de que lo que Michelle menos necesita en este momento es lidiar con Paula. Tratando de que no se note lo que estás haciendo, escuchas atentamente la conversación que está teniendo lugar entre ambas mientras tus manos torpemente acomodan un par de carpetas.

"Algo está ocurriendo, ¿no?"

"No estamos seguros"

"Puedo hacer un par de cosas para ayudar. Ya he situado un par de protocolos antes, sé cómo hacerlo"

"Paula, te estás esforzando demasiado" te sorprende escuchar a Michelle siendo tan cortante y tan directa, especialmente porque sabés cuánto se interesa en que todos traten a Paula con más amabilidad y respeten sus tiempos y métodos de trabajo. No pasa un segundo antes de que en tono más suave agregue: "Solamente hacé tu trabajo, y todo va a salir bien"

_Solamente hacé tu trabajo y todo va a salir bien_. ¿Cuántas veces habrás escuchado decir esa frase en distintos ámbitos, en distintas situaciones, en distintos contextos? ¿Cuántas veces realmente _todo_ salió bien? ¿Cuántas veces realmente las consecuencias y resultados finales no fueron devastadores y catastróficos?

Ese pequeño momento de meditación es interrumpido por George Mason quien, mientras desciende por las escaleras desde su oficina en el primer piso, con voz potente y cara de circunstancias habla:

"Necesito a todos los jefes de departamento acá ahora mismo. Tenemos una prioridad activa"

Mientras te acercas hacia el pie de la escalera, donde todos los convocados comienzan a reunirse en un semicírculo que rodea al director de la CTU, observas el reloj: son las ocho de la mañana con treinta y un minutos. Ese tiempo marcan las agujas en el instante en que Mason procede a dar una explicación acerca de lo que está sucediendo:

"Acabo de tener una conferencia telefónica con la Oficina de Seguridad Nacional y División" los rostros que te cercan se encuentran todos contraídos en gestos y muecas que denotan la desmesurada atención que están prestando. La voz de George – sin temblar, sin quebrarse – continua llenando una sala enorme llena de personas que en estos momentos yacen expectantes y silenciosas "Parece que hay una bomba nuclear bajo control terrorista en algún lugar de la ciudad de Los Angeles y va a ser detonada durante el transcurso del día de la fecha" solamente Mason podría dar una noticia así y permanecer en total calma "Así que a partir de ahora sólo vamos a comunicarnos con aquellos que forman parte de nuestro núcleo cerrado. Eso significa que no llamamos a casa, no hablamos con amigos ni con parientes. Nuestro trabajo es encontrar este dispositivo nuclear y evitar que cunda el pánico. Sé que la situación no es para nada placentera, pero este es nuestro trabajo, así que manos a la obra"

Contemplas como si fueras el espectador de un show en cámara lenta como todos vuelven a sus puestos decididos a dar lo mejor de sí mismos y salvar el día. Tu primer impulso es el de dirigirte a ella, preguntarle cómo se lo está tomando; nunca antes le tocó vivir una posible amenaza como esta y lo primero que se cruza por tu cabeza es buscar el modo de protegerla, pero rápidamente lo suprimís y con mucho esfuerzo lo desplazas a un segundo plano.

Minutos más tarde George te informa que la Oficina de Seguridad Nacional acaba de ubicar a Jack Bauer y que el presidente Palmer lo convenció de reunirse con ustedes en breve. No sabés cómo reaccionar ante esto: tener a Jack en el equipo es algo realmente valioso si las pistas son ciertas y ese tal Wald es parte de la célula terrorista que se encuentra detrás de todo esto; Jack conoce a Wald, formó parte de una de sus anteriores misiones en sus épocas de agente de campo, y puede ayudarlos a reducir la lista de sospechosos y llegar a los responsables antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Por otro lado, volver a ver a Jack después de lo que pasó te inquieta. Era tu trabajo proteger a Teri, y no pudiste. Nina te usó como quiso, y si bien ya lograste entender que fue todo culpa de ella y de su maldad, todavía te pesa el no haber podido darte cuenta antes de la clase de mujer que tenías al lado. Volver a ver a Jack va a causar estragos dentro de vos, y tenés miedo de no saber controlarlos, de no saber controlarte, tenés miedo de que surjan problemas que lo entorpezcan todo y desemboquen en la pérdida de miles de vidas.

En eso estás pensando cuando te cruzas con Paula:

"Necesito que actives otra interfase para ser utilizada y que estés lista para la reunión que Dessler, Mason, Bauer y yo vamos a tener en la sala de conferencias. Necesito que estés ahí" le decís, y ella no reacciona. Simplemente se queda ahí sentada, en silencio, con la cabeza entre las manos. Su aspecto es distante y pensativo, como si estuviera envuelta en sus propios debates internos. Como si estuviera silenciosamente ahogándose dentro de sí misma "Paula..." repetís, tratando de llamar su atención.

Se pone de pie, se acerca hacia vos, y dubitativa te dice algo que hubieras esperado escuchar de boca de cualquier menos de ella.

"No sé si puedo hacer esto"

Respiras hondo, largas un suspiro. Lo que menos necesitás es tener que consolar a una mujer insegura de sí misma y asustada ante la magnitud de la crisis que tienen que manejar. Tratas de sonar contenedor y convincente pero sin dar lugar a malas interpretaciones que la lleven a pensar que puede lanzarse a llorar en tus brazos, no sólo porque el tiempo apremia y el lugar y marco no son los adecuados, si no porque – llegado el caso – es Michelle la única mujer a la que abrazarías y son sus lagrimas las únicas que secarías con las yemas de tus propios dedos.

"Claro que podés hacer esto, Paula"

"Yo soy simplemente una programadora. No estoy acostumbrada a trabajar bajo presión, y quizá ustedes prefieran traer a alguien de afuera para que ocupe mi puesto"

"No hay nadie más, Paula. Sos la mejor programadora que tenemos, conocés el sistema a la perfección... Va a estar todo bien" te sorprendes a vos mismo repitiendo las palabras que Michelle le dijo hace apenas minutos "No te preocupes"

Tu día laboral empezó hace poco más de cuarenta minutos y ya querés que termine. Maldita intuición por estar en lo correcto: las horas que vienen no van a ser normales, no, para nada. Lo que darías porque estuvieran plagadas de software, sistemas, redes, configuraciones, _coffee breaks_ con Michelle y nada más. Lo que darías porque hoy fuera un día estereotipado, plano y aburrido.

Lo que darías por no estar donde estás exactamente ahora: parado en un punto del piso principal de la CTU que da directo hacia las enormes puertas que en estos instantes están abriéndose, dando paso a un hombre rubio de ojos azules cuya cara está cubierta por una barba de varios días, sus ropas denotan que ha dejado de prestar atención a su aspecto y su mirada triste delata que aún no ha logrado superar el dolor provocado por el asesinato de su esposa y que las pesadillas lo mantienen despierto cada noche.

Jack Bauer acaba de llegar a la CTU, y viene caminando hacia vos.

"Hola Jack" es lo primero que se escapa de tus labios cuando finalmente el hombre en cuestión está frente a vos.

"¿Cómo estás?" te pregunta de manera automática y más bien por pura cortesía, porque realmente no crees que a él le interese saber cómo estás.

"Bien. ¿Cómo estás vos?"

La realidad es que no querés saber. No querés saber cómo está, porque sabés que no está bien. No querés que te mienta y que te diga que las cosas van encaminándose, porque sabés que es mentira. No querés que te conteste con la verdad porque la verdad te destrozaría. Te arrepentís de haber preguntado cómo está.

"Yo estoy bien. ¿Dónde está George?" es obvio que quiere terminar con todo esto cuanto antes, salir del edificio de la CTU cuanto antes y nunca más regresar.

"Esperando, en la sala de conferencia"

Ambos comienzan a dirigirse hacia allí.

"¿Ya les informaron la situación?"

"Sí"

George, sentado en la cabecera de la larga mesa de madera, ya está allí cuando abrís la puerta y entras después de Jack. Sentadas una a cada lado están Michelle y Paula, cada una con sus respectivas computadoras portátiles y con aspecto de estar listas para empezar a trabajar.

"Jack Bauer, ésta es Michelle Dessler..." George Mason se pone de pie y comienza con las correspondientes presentaciones, pero es obvio que Jack Bauer no está interesado en saber quién es Michelle ni tampoco está interesado en escuchar a George hablar por más de un puñado de segundos sin interrumpirlo con sus tan buenos modos:

"¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo acá, George?"

El hecho de que haya ignorado a la mujer de tu vida olímpicamente despierta en vos una oleada de ira que tratas de reprimir, dado que probablemente tengas que pasar las siguientes horas trabajando codo a codo con Jack y sumar otro a la lista de posibles problemas a surgir entre ustedes durante ese tiempo no es lo que más te conviene. Siempre odiaste que ignoraran y despreciaran a Michelle por ser nueva, siempre odiaste que la hicieran pagar el derecho de piso, siempre te enfermó que la hicieran sentir menos, pero hoy ese no tiene que ser motivo para saltar, no cuando hay una bomba nuclear que pretenden detonar en la ciudad de Los Angeles antes del final del día y depende de la CTU evitar que aquello suceda.

"Hay un arma nuclear criminal en la ciudad de Los Angeles, e Inteligencia dice que los responsables planean hacer que estalle hoy" George rápidamente le informa a Jack.

"¿Es confiable esta información?"

"Muy. La Oficina de Seguridad Nacional hizo el informe y tienen pistas que conducen a una célula terrorista para la que alguna vez trabajaste encubierto"

"¿Cuál es el principal sospechoso?"

"No estamos para nada cerca de atrapar al principal responsable. Es por eso que te mandamos a llamar"

La siguiente escena se desenvuelve rápida e inesperadamente: Jack abre la puerta de la sala de conferencias y se va directo hacia el piso principal de la CTU antes de que alguno de ustedes pueda detenerlo. El gesto que se dibuja en la cara de Mason te indica que su cuota diaria de paciencia no es suficiente para lidiar con Bauer en estos momentos, por lo que decís ser vos quien vaya en su búsqueda y trate de hacerlo entrar en razón.

"Jack, por favor, espera un minuto..."

"No tengo tiempo para vos, Tony, lo siento mucho"

"Jack, por favor..."

Ya tiene uno de los teléfonos en la mano y sabés perfectamente a quién está llamando: su hija. Probablemente para decirle que tiene que dejar la ciudad cuanto antes, irse lejos, escaparse. No estás equivocado, es a ella con quien quiere comunicarse, y por el tono de la conversación y la cantidad de veces que tiene que repetirle que por favor no corte y lo escuche, es obvio que desde la muerte de Teri las cosas han ido de mal en peor entre Jack y Kim. Cuando finalmente el ex agente de campo deposita el auricular en su sitio, la mirada en sus ojos deja en claro que su hija no creyó ni una palabra de lo que dijo y que colgó antes de que pudiera explayarse más.

"Por favor, Jack. No te llamamos por nada. Hay antecedentes que coinciden con células terroristas que conocés bien. Sos el único que puede ayudarnos a hacer esto" estás rogando, casi, y rogarle a él precisamente es algo que no te causa la menor gracia.

"No me importa. Tengo que encontrar a mi hija y ponerla a salvo"

"Nosotros podemos mantener a Kim a salvo" tratas de convencerlo en un último intento desesperado "Podemos mandar a un grupo de agentes para que la busquen y la lleven a un lugar seguro, a la casa de tu cuñada en Santa Barbara o en donde sea que crees que ella va a estar bien"

"No" su tono es tajante "Ya confié una vez en la CTU, ya confié en que protegieran a mi familia, y terminé perdiendo a mi esposa" la culpa te acuchilla en el estómago con una fuerza superior a la imaginable, pero no podés darle lugar, no podés dejar que se abra paso, al menos no hoy. Hoy tenés que estar lúcido y con la cabeza fría y la mentalidad calculadora de un robot. No hay tiempo para sentirte como un ser humano "No voy a arriesgarme a perder a mi hija"

"Sé lo que te pasó, Jack. Yo también estaba ahí"

La angustia y un poco de la culpa que sentís deben haberse plasmado en tu voz de alguna manera, porque lo siguiente que escuchas salir de su boca es algo así como una frase destinada a brindarte un poco del consuelo que un hombre en su estado podría llegar a ofrecer:

"Sé que hiciste todo lo posible y sé que estás dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible ahora, pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder a mi hija"

Y una vez dichas esas palabras, ves como se aleja y se va.

Tratando de no ceder al impulso de agachar la cabeza y admitir la derrota, regresas a la sala de conferencias, donde George te recibe con una dosis de su sarcasmo:

"Muy bien, Almeida, eh"

"No empieces, George. Hice todo lo posible" tratas de defenderte, pero una vez que Mason empieza a atacar es difícil que baje la guardia y saque bandera blanca.

"Pero 'todo lo posible' no fue suficiente, ¿verdad?"

Estás a punto de responderle qué puede hacer con sus comentarios ácidos y picantes cuando Michelle interviene. Michelle, con su inocencia. Michelle, con su creencia de que trabajar en equipo es una prioridad y que todo equipo debe mantenerse unido. Michelle y su eterna fe en que siempre va a haber una salida o una segunda opción o un plan B que pueda ser puesto en marcha y que ayude a solucionar las cosas.

"Quizá haya otro modo de llegar a Wald que no implique a Jack Bauer"

"Sí, claro, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?" la socarronería en la voz de George es tan fuerte, tan firme, tan marcada que si no fuera porque es a _ella_ a quien le está hablando hasta quizá te reirías para tus adentros y suspirarías por lo bajo algo así como _es obvio que tus niveles de sarcasmo se superan cada día_ "Llamar a un agente consumido que está fuera de servicio probablemente fue un desafío que nos dio la Oficina de Seguridad Nacional porque pensó que estábamos aburridos, y que cuando nos diéramos cuenta que Jack Bauer no colaboraría recurriríamos a otros de los muchos miles de agentes capacitados para llevar a cabo esta misión"

"Calmate, George" la mirada que le echas deja en claro que con _ella_ nadie va a meterse mientras vos estés ahí y puedas evitarlo. Ya tuviste suficiente con Jack haciéndola sentir despreciada y desplazada con su falta de interés cuando Mason trató de presentarlos. Ya tuviste suficiente con todo el mundo subiéndose arriba de sus caballos y pisoteando cabezas simplemente porque sí "Vamos a sentarnos, a concentrarnos y a decidir qué vamos a hacer a continuación" propones, tratando de conservarte en tus casillas.

George se dirige hacia Michelle, esta vez con otro tono de voz:

"Llama a la Oficina de Seguridad Nacional, hay que informarles que Bauer no va a ayudar"

Y justo cuando esos dedos perfectos de uñas perfectas pertenecientes a la que es en tu opinión la más perfecta anatomía comienzan a pulsar los botones del teléfono que hay a un lado de la mesa, la puerta de la sala de conferencias vuelve a abrirse y un Jack Bauer decidido los sorprende a todos con sus palabras:

"Voy a ayudarlos, pero estas son mis condiciones" al tiempo que todos voltean las cabezas para fijar sus ojos en él, Michelle cuelga el auricular del teléfono y Paula comienza a tomar nota "Dos agentes de mi elección van a ir a buscar a mi hija Kim y van a llevarla hasta Santa Barbara"

"Consideralo hecho" interviene George rápidamente "Voy a monitorear la operación y encargarme de mantenerte informado acerca del paradero de tu hija en todo momento"

"No. Quiero ser informado en todo momento, pero no por vos. Por Tony y sólo Tony" te sorprende que Jack te confíe la tarea de encargarte de controlar que su hija se encuentre sana y salva, pero por otro lado te otorga un poco de paz y alivia la culpa que llevas un año y medio sintiendo: lo que pasó con Teri no disminuyó la confianza que alguna vez Jack haya tenido en tus capacidades como agente "Lo lamento, George, pero no confío en vos" continuó.

"Todos deberías confiar en todos hoy, Bauer, pero si querés que Almeida se encargue de esto, está bien" son las palabras de George, y vos asentís con la cabeza a ellas, silenciosamente prometiéndola a Jack que vas a encargarte de ello.

Lo siguiente, lo siguiente transcurre como en cámara lenta también. Jack pide quedarse a solas con Mason para discutir cómo van a proceder, cómo van a llegar a Wald, qué 'carnada' van a utilizar para cazar al primer eslabón de una larga cadena.

Mientras dejas la sala de conferencias, tu mirada y la de Michelle se encuentran, y la intuición vuelve a confirmarte dos cosas: hoy va a ser un día distinto a los demás, y tus capacidades de actuar como un robot frío e insensible van a verse disminuidas debido a la presencia de la única mujer sobre el planeta que tiene la capacidad de hacerte sentir como un ser humano.

* * *

Esta es la parte en la que me hacen feliz dejándome un comentario.


	8. Días que corren, 9 AM a 10 AM

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre las 9:00 y las 10:00 de la mañana del día 4 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

_

* * *

_

_Estos días que corren, mi amor, _

_Es aquí que nos tocó vivir._

El día corre y se te escapa de las manos prácticamente sin que te des cuenta. Apenas minutos atrás estabas sentada en la sala de conferencias con Mason, Tony y Paula contemplando a Jack Bauer imponer las reglas del juego y presentar sólidamente sus incuestionables condiciones para colaborar con ustedes en esta operación; cuando te quisiste dar cuenta tu jefe estaba acercándose a vos para informarte que el plan de acción ideado para comenzar a escalar hasta llegar a quienes tienen la bomba en su poder estaba empezando a tejerse como una fina telaraña y era necesario entrar al tablero cuanto antes.

"Bauer trabajó encubierto con Walt y su grupo un par de años atrás y luego desapareció _misteriosamente_ una vez acabada la misión. Sabe dónde está ubicado el cuartel general de Walt y sus tipos y cree que si inventamos datos falsos acerca de su paradero durante los últimos seis años y los subimos a la red de antecedentes penales a la Walt y sus secuaces tienen acceso puede hacerlos caer diciéndoles que desapareció porque lo encarcelaron en México por posesión de drogas. Si Bauer logra entrar nuevamente en el círculo de confianza de Walt, quizá logremos conseguir un poco más de información para alcanzar a los que planean hacer que la bomba detone hoy. Paula y Tony están trabajando con la base de datos falsos y Bauer está a punto de abordar un helicóptero para dirigirse al depósito de autos usados donde generalmente se reúnen los hombres de Walt pero va a necesitar a un par de los nuestros con él antes de infiltrarse"

"Podemos enviar a Lisa o a algún otro técnico capacitado" dijiste inocentemente.

"La cuestión es que si a lo que conducen las pistas es cierto y Walt y su gente son parte de quienes sean que estén detrás de todo esto, entonces estaríamos lidiando con americanos que trabajan para grupos terroristas del Medio Oriente" dos segundos de silencio flotaron estáticos entre ustedes hasta que Mason prosiguió, haciendo gala de su capacidad infinita para apuntalar cosas obvias "La Jefa de Protocolos de INTERPOL sos vos" otros dos segundos de silencio, y ahí de nuevo está la sonrisa mitad sardónica y mitad exasperada adornando la cara de tu jefe "El helicóptero se va en dos minutos, Michelle. De estar en tu lugar me pondría en marcha, hoy no hay tiempo que perder"

_No, claro que no. Claro que no hay tiempo que perder, especialmente cuando el tiempo corre así de rápido y no hay manera de alcanzarlo_. _Claro que no hay tiempo que perder cuando nos toca vivir un día que corre._

Fue así como, cuando quisiste darte cuenta, el reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana con escasos minutos y te encontrabas abordando un helicóptero – cosa que nunca antes habías hecho – en compañía de un hombre al que realmente no conoces bien pero del que has oído hablar miles de veces porque es algo así como una leyenda viviente acerca de la cual se esparcen rumores en los pasillos de las agencias gubernamentales. Una leyenda viviente a la que el mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos de América confío ciegamente la misión de encontrar esta bomba nuclear e impedir que sea detonada.

Una vez luego del despegue del _aparato_ al que la gente que no tiene miedo a volar llama helicóptero (no es que tengas miedo a volar, en realidad: simplemente preferís quedarte con ambos pies en tierra firme dentro de lo posible) entablas tu primera conversación real con Jack Bauer.

Estás sentada a su lado, tu computadora portátil descansando en tu regazo y un auricular para comunicarte en todo momento con la CTU en caso de imprevistos fue colocado en tu oído izquierdo, produciéndote una sensación cosquillosa bastante molesta. Él, a tu lado, parece más lúcido y preparado que nunca, como si se hubiera encargado de empujar lejos los demonios que estaban atormentando su cabeza cuando traspasó por primera vez luego de dieciocho meses de ausencia en ese mundo las puertas de la Unidad Antiterrorista de la Ciudad de Los Ángeles.

"Tengo en mi poder" señala con un gesto de la cabeza el maletín fuertemente sujetado por su mano derecha y acerca de cuyo contenido por algún motivo no querés indagar demasiado "algo que me garantiza que los hombres de Walt crean que sigo siendo Jack Rouch, el criminal como el cual me presenté a ellos cuando me les uní seis años atrás. No van a dudar de mi cuando les diga que pasé este último tiempo preso, especialmente no después de mostrarles lo que les traigo acá" vuelve a señalar el maletín con un gesto de la cabeza y por alguna razón que escapa a tu conocimiento todos los nervios de la espalda se te estremecen en perfecta sincronía "pero probablemente alguno de ellos en un arrebato de desconfianza quiera verificar antecedentes, por eso es importante que Tony y algún técnico de la CTU se encarguen de subir a la base de datos información falsa que corrobore la historia que voy a decirles sobre mi detención en México" asentís con la cabeza, entendiendo por completo la importancia de que esto sea realizado con sumo cuidado y tomando en amplia consideración hasta el más mínimo de los detalles: si los hombres de Walt descubrieran que Jack no es exactamente quién dice ser, si sospecharan que algo raro yace detrás de todo esto, lo matarían y las posibilidades de tomar control sobre la situación antes de que esa bomba estalle serían efímeras, prácticamente inexistentes. Sabés bien cuántas vidas dependen de que las cosas sean hechas como corresponde, sin vacilaciones y sin cometer ni el menor de los errores. Sabés bien cuántas vidas, cuántas familias, cuántos hogares, cuántos ciudadanos dependen de que la CTU actúe eficientemente en todo momento durante el transcurso del día de hoy, durante el transcurso de las horas que hoy van a correr, las horas que van a deshacerse casi sin que te des cuenta de que están pasando.

Decida a probarle al mundo y a probarte a vos misma que sos una agente federal capaz de actuar con eficacia bajo presiones como las que están enfrentando, te dispones a ultimar a Jack un puñado de detalles antes de que el breve viaje en helicóptero llegue a su fin.

"Vamos a dejarte a tres cuadras del depósito de autos usados" le informas, elevando un poco la voz para que tu interlocutor pueda escucharte claramente aún con el sonido de las hélices del _aparato_ rasgando el viento con semejante ferocidad.

"¿Prepararon un auto al que pueda subirme una vez que esté en tierra?"

"Sí" tu mano rápidamente se escabulle dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta que estás vistiendo, sacas un juego de llaves bastante oxidadas y se las entregas "Está listo, tenemos un rastreador en el maletero para monitorear tus pasos"

"Bien"

"Estuvimos vigilando el depósito mediante imágenes satelitales y no vimos entrar a Walt todavía" le comunicas.

"¿Qué hay de su gente?" quiere saber enseguida.

"No estamos seguros" tus dedos se mueven ágiles y rápidos sobre el teclado de tu ordenador y un puñado de imágenes tomadas por uno de los satélites de la CTU se despliegan en la pantalla: son fotos de los tipos que entraron y salieron del depósito de autos usados durante los últimos treinta minutos. Todos lucen más o menos igual: bastante desaliñados, vistiendo ropas de trabajo en estado deplorable, desprolijos, reos, cada célula de sus cuerpos gritando que no son la clase de hijos de los cuales una madre se sentiría orgullosa, cada destello en sus ojos dejando ver que son delincuentes "¿Alguno de estos hombres te resultan conocidos?" las primeras tres imágenes no significan nada para él, pero al llegar a la cuarta reacciona.

"Este es Eddie Grant" señala al hombre rubio y corpulento de la foto con su dedo índice "Es hombre de confianza de Walt. Cuando trabajé con ellos encubierto éramos amigos. Eso es bueno" hay una pequeña pausa durante la cual el único sonido perforando tus oídos es el de las hélices del helicóptero, próximo a encontrarse nuevamente en tierra "En cuanto entre, no quiero ver a ninguno de los nuestros deambulando por el lugar" Jack te previene "Ocupate de que todos sean mantenidos a distancia" te pide, y vos asentís con la cabeza "¿Tenemos más información acerca del tamaño de la bomba?" es la última pregunta que te hace segundos antes de bajarse del helicóptero.

"No todavía" es tu respuesta, y antes de que termines de pronunciarla incluso, Jack Bauer – un agente de campo que pasó los últimos dieciocho meses retirado llorando el asesinato de su esposa a manos de la mujer con la que estaba sexualmente involucrado en ese entonces, la misma mujer que dejó a Tony hecho añicos, la misma mujer que traicionó a su país y a su gobierno – ya está con los pies en tierra firme de nuevo, alejándose, con el peso de la vida de miles sobre sus hombros, con la responsabilidad de salvar a miles cargada a sus espaldas.

El _aparato_ ese llamado helicóptero, que no ha dejado de moverse en ningún momento, apenas si roza el suelo antes de elevarse nuevamente y dirigirse de vuelta a la CTU.

El vuelo ha durado apenas cinco minutos, y mientras emprenden el regreso cruza tu mente un pensamiento que con toda la rapidez de la que sos capaz sacudís como si de un insecto venenoso se tratara: este día que te toca vivir se va a ir corriendo, y temes que sus piernas sean tan fuertes y tan veloces que alcanzarlo y cazarlo se torne una tarea riesgosa y difícil de llevar a cabo.

* * *

Preparar los datos falsos acerca de 'Jack Rouch' es en lo que Tony y vos ponen a Paula a trabajar en cuanto regresas a la oficina; sabés que en cuanto los 'amigos' de Walt escuchen la historia de Jack van a querer verificarla entrando a ver sus antecedentes, antecedentes que – claro está – son inventados. Antecedentes que tienen que estar subidos a la red lo antes posible para no darles tiempo a sospechar. Paula y Tony están ubicados en uno de los escritorios del costado encargándose de ello, pero el flujo de información pasando entre las agencias es tan grande el día de hoy que todos los servidores están más lentos de lo normal. Paula – siempre tratando de complacer a todo el mundo – instaló un dispositivo de alarma para que suene en cuanto la gente de Walt intentara acceder al servidor.

Mientras tanto, vigilada de cerca por George Mason, te ocupas de controlar la información que llega desde las fronteras. Estás atenta escuchando hablar a tu jefe – que yace de pie a un costado de tu escritorio – cuando te llega de no muy lejos la voz de Paula dirigiéndose a Tony, que está sentado a unos pocos metros de ella, con la vista fija en la pantalla del ordenador y los dedos cerniéndose sobre el teclado.

"Tony..."

Tu primer impulso es el de darte vuelta al mismo tiempo que él y observar la escena con cautela, tratando de que no sea descubierto que te has distraído temporalmente, pero te contenes a tiempo: George Mason está ahí, parado a tu lado, hablándote acerca de asuntos importantes, requiriendo de tu completa capacidad de atención, mencionando algo acerca de un par de 'coyotes' que fueron encontrados en la frontera y que llevaban con ellos pasaportes falsos que pueden tener algo que ver con todo este asunto. Sabés que estos son datos claves. Sabés que no podés desviar tu atención, no ahora. Sabés que si Mason – que siempre se da cuenta de todo porque es de las personas más observadoras que jamás has tenido el ¿placer? de conocer – se daría cuenta enseguida de que Tony es algo más que un jefe para vos si te capta tratando de escuchar su conversación con Paula.

Una parte de vos – la parte que es histéricamente racional y profesional - te dice que no deberías dejar que _él_ te despabile, al menos no hoy. Con todo lo que está pasando, con todo lo que podría pasar, con todo lo que se sospecha va a pasar, la CTU necesita a su personal trabajando en las tareas asignadas con lucidez y concentración máximas; no podés dejarte llevar por Tony, no podés estar pendiente de él, de cada vez que respira, de cada palabra que dice, de cada movimiento que hace, de cada palabra que le dicen a él... Y sin embargo, aún sabiendo que no deberías dejar que _él_ te afecte el día de hoy, aún sabiendo que deberías estar escuchando a Mason, por el rabillo del ojo los observas a ambos – a Tony y a Paula – con atención desmesurada, aguzando el oído para no perderte detalle mientras otro porcentaje de tu cerebro continúa enfocado en comportarte de manera natural ante tu jefe.

"¿No deberíamos estar trabajando desde fuera de Los Angeles?" la pregunta nace de los labios de Paula y cuando su voz la emite puede registrarse en ella cierto grado de preocupación. Está asustada. Muy asustada. Jamás se imaginó que una crisis como esta podría presentarse – vos tampoco, para ser honesta -, y no sabe cómo sobrellevarlo, no sabe cómo actuar, no sabe cómo hacer el miedo a un lado, no sabe cómo embotellar las emociones y guardarlas en algún lugar recóndito de su cabeza para lidiar con ellas después.

Honestamente, vos tampoco sabés, pero al menos lo disimulas mucho mejor que ella.

"¿Por qué?" Tony responde con otra pregunta, que en su caso parte desde su total falta de capacidad para lidiar con las mujeres. Casi no podés evitar esbozar la sonrisa que pugna para dibujarse en tus labios automáticamente y por alguna extraña razón que escapa a tu conocimiento (¿o no?) una oleada de alivio te recorre el cuerpo entero y te estremeces (_Que Mason no lo haya notado, por favor, que no se dé cuenta_).

Es obvio que Paula está pidiendo a gritos desesperados un poco de consuelo y contención – sigue elaborando tu cerebro la teoría -, pero él no se inmuta, no acusa recibo (y en parte ello te alegra, porque no soportarías verlo consolando a ninguna otra mujer, no sólo porque el lugar y circunstancia no son para nada óptimos si no porque te rompería el corazón en dos ver a _otra_ recibir los mimos que en tu mentalidad de enamorada crees deberían ser tuyos y de nadie más).

"Si hay una bomba en la ciudad..." una Paula más aterrorizada que antes comienza a elaborar, pero él enseguida la interrumpe con esa voz suya capaz de derretir mentes y aplasta neuronas.

"Relajate. Nunca se sabe qué tan verdadera es la información que nos llega"

"Almeida, tenemos una pista" George Mason se dirige a él segundos después de terminar de señalar un par de cosas en la pantalla de tu ordenador "Atraparon a un par de coyotes en la frontera" le informa al tiempo que Tony se acerca a ustedes, y vos ya sentís el corazón acelerándose y tratando de salirse de tu pecho.

_Hoy no Michelle. Hoy no. Por favor._

"¿A quiénes traían?"

"No es un _quién_, es más bien un _qué_. Encontraron algo bastante interesante en la camioneta. Mostrale, Michelle" te indica y con un gesto de la mano señala el ordenador. Rogando haber entendido todo lo dicho por tu jefe anteriormente durante el breve período en el cual dividiste tu atención entre lo que te estaba siendo explicado y el pequeño diálogo entre Paula y Tony, abrís un par de pantallas donde se hallan los memos enviados por los oficiales de frontera y procedes a explicar, tratando de que el hecho de que _su_ cuerpo está próximo al tuyo y podés sentir _su_ respiración en tu nuca mientras se inclina para poder observar desde más cerca no te impidan actuar profesionalmente.

"Dos pasaportes falsos del Medio Oriente. Las marcas en el papel coinciden con un proceso utilizado por algunos de los sospechosos de nuestra lista"

"Encontramos la dirección en Culver City a la que se dirigían. Tenemos que enviar a alguien ahí pronto"

"¿A quién?" pregunta Tony.

"A quien sea que esté lo suficientemente cerca para llegar lo antes posible"

"El único en esa sección es Grothy" comentas en toda tu inocencia, sin sospechar lo que tus palabras van a causar, sin sospechar que segundos más tarde el cuerpo va a hervirte de celos, la sangre va a correrte más rápido que nunca y el corazón te va a latir tan fuerte que vas a sentir un dolor agridulce en el pecho.

"Bien, enviémoslo a él" George da la orden y estás a punto de cumplirla, cuando oís las siguientes palabras de Tony y sentís la piel quebrarse y podrías llegar a jurar que tu cuerpo entero dejó de funcionar por una milésima de segundo.

"George, Grothy es a quien enviamos a buscar a Kim Bauer"

_Se preocupa por ella. Se interesa por ella. Quiere que la encuentren, quiere que la traigan acá, quiere asegurarse de que esté bien. Y quizá no sólo porque __es la hija de Jack y al sentirse en deuda con él tiene la necesidad de cerciorarse de que la palabra que le dio sea cumplida y pongan a Kim a salvo. Quizá haya algo más. Quizá sean verdad los rumores de que eran buenos amigos en la época en que Jack aún trabaja acá... Quizá quiera reencontrarse con ella por algo._

Basta, Michelle. No puede ser que en una fracción de segundo hayas sufrido tremendo ataque de celos con respecto a semejante estupidez. La chica esa tiene 17 años, es la hija de un agente que está allá fuera arriesgando su vida para salvar a Los Angeles de un posible ataque nuclear, es la hija de la mujer que un año y medio atrás Tony falló en salvar, es la hija de la mujer que Nina mató. Tony quiere protegerla y se preocupa por ella porque siente que le debe eso a Bauer, porque siente que le debe eso a la memoria de Teri, porque siente que quizá de esa forma – si esta vez no falla – puedan empezar a cerrarse alguna de las muchas heridas que tiene su alma. No leas entre líneas, Dessler, porque las conjeturas que saques no van a ser más que eso, conjeturas, de utilidad nula en momentos como estos en los que hay asuntos más importantes que resolver, asuntos que involucran el bienestar de miles de millones de ciudadanos.

La voz de George te arranca del ensimismamiento en el que te sumiste por breves segundos:

"Grothy ya fue a buscar a Kim, y ella no estaba en su domicilio"

"Prometimos a Jack cuida a su hija" la voz de Tony es punzante en tus oídos, y sentís de nuevo un pinchazo de dolor en el estómago. _Basta, Michelle_, es lo que te decís a vos misma rápidamente. _Basta, basta, basta, basta, basta_.

"Podemos enviar a cualquier otro a vigilar el domicilio de Kim hasta que Grothy quede libre y pueda regresar. Pero mientras tanto no podemos perder el tiempo; no voy a tener a uno de mis mejores agentes holgazaneando cuando puedo utilizarlo para mejores fines" la decisión de George es final e indiscutible.

Mientras se aleja, tratas de respirar hondo y pedís que la sensación de celos se vaya, que desaparezca, que deje de quemarte por adentro. Celos injustificados, a decir verdad, porque es obvio que Tony no está interesado en Paula y es obvio que un hombre de 34 años _jamás _tendría algo con una criatura de 17, especialmente si esa criatura es la hija de Jack Bauer y aún más si ese hombre es Tony Almeida.

Te masajeas las sienes. Están hirviendo.

Y el día recién ha empezado a correr.

* * *

Te pones de pie despacio y te acercas hacia el escritorio de Tony, donde ha vuelto a sentarse después de que Mason regresara a su oficina en el piso de arriba, pero cuando llegas frente a él no sabés qué decirle, porque si bien hay mucho para decir – _te amo, te necesito, quiero estar con vos, dame una oportunidad, es la primera vez que me enamoro y tengo tanto miedo... _– ninguna de esas cosas pueden ser sacadas a la luz y puestas a discusión en un día como el de hoy.

"¿Estás bien, Michelle?" te pregunta, y una increíblemente refrescante sensación de tranquilidad te lava por adentro al comprobar que en el tono de voz empleado se encuentran encerrados sentimientos que te provocan reacciones mucho más profundas – y mucho más placenteras – que las que se despertaron dentro de vos cuando Paula fue a él en busca de consuelo o cuando de pronto tu mente fue asaltada por el fugaz pensamiento de que quizá sus intenciones de proteger a Kim iban más allá de querer cumplir la promesa hecha a Bauer.

_Él _se preocupa por vos, y por la manera en que esos ojos están mirándote, por la forma en que esa voz resuena en tus oídos, por la forma en que podés sentir toda su anatomía vibrando al unísono con la tuya, tenés la enorme y maravillosa certeza de que le importas mucho más que Paula, mucho más que Kim y – te atreves a pensar, aunque quizás estés yendo un poco lejos en esto de ilusionarte – tal vez mucho más que cualquier otra persona.

_Estoy bien_ es lo primero que atinas a decir, pero las palabras quedan a medio formar en tu garganta y nunca llegan a deslizarse por tus labios y convertirse en sonidos, porque son interrumpidos.

"Están en línea, están verificando los antecedentes de Jack" la voz de Paula se oye apenas media milésima de segunda después que el pitido emitido por uno de los ordenadores, anunciando que la gente de Walt ha – tal y como ustedes supusieron – entrado al servidor para corroborar que los antecedentes de 'Rouch' sean ciertos.

El problema es que dichos antecedentes aún no han sido terminados de falsificar. El problema es que dichos antecedentes aún no han sido subidos a la red. El problema es que si esos antecedentes no están disponibles pronto para que la gente de Walt los consulte, si esos antecedentes no están disponibles pronto para que Jack pueda respaldar su historia, entonces es muy probable que sospechen de él y lo maten _sólo por si acaso_.

"¿Ya?" es lo primero que sale de tu boca

"Las direcciones de la red no terminaron de desviarse" dice Paula, señalando una obviedad que tratas de ignorar al tiempo que regresas a tu computadora. Arrojarte sobre el teclado, lista para intentar acelerar los procesos, ese es tu primer impulso.

"Tony, ¿ingresaste las fechas de entrada y salida de la prisión?"

"Todavía no, Paula, sigo esperando que se carguen las autorizaciones"

"Pero las necesito ahora. Están buscando dentro de los archivos de antecedentes y..."

No hace falta que diga el resto. No hace falta que diga que si no encuentran nada probablemente se deshagan de él como quien se deshace de una bolsa de escombros que molesta y estorba el paso.

"Esta gente no pierde el tiempo, ¿no?" comenta Tony con un dejo de sarcasmo.

"No puedo creer que hayan accedido tan rápido"

Los siguientes dos minutos pasan despacio, lento, como una eternidad, y sentís el pulso acelerándose y la adrenalina poseyendo tu cuerpo. Tecleas tan rápido como podés, cargas tantos datos como el servidor te permite y no volves a respirar hasta que finalmente entre los tres logran ingresar los antecedentes falsos. No volves a respirar hasta que el ordenador marca que la gente de Walt pudo acceder a ellos sin problemas. No volves a respirar hasta que los músculos del cuerpo se te aflojan y la adrenalina generada por el momento de desesperación comienza a diluirse.

El día está corriendo demasiado rápido, y tus miedos e inquietudes acerca de sí son o no capaces de alcanzarlo antes de que se pierda a lo lejos y termine con la explosión de esa bomba se incrementan con cada movimiento de las agujas del reloj.

Antes eran celos los que te consumían por dentro. Ahora es un abanico de toda clase de emociones intensas lo que te consume.

* * *

Un rato después – aunque ya estás empezando a perder la noción del tiempo y sentís como si tu jornada de trabajo hubiera empezado hace dos días y no hace menos de dos horas – oís los pasos de Mason resonando contra los peldaños de la escalera que conduce desde su oficina en el primer piso hasta la planta principal de la CTU. Luce apurado, nervioso, contrariado, y el hecho de que tenga el portafolio en la mano y parezca listo para abandonar el edificio hace que te preguntes si – por una de esas casualidades – no estará tratando de escaparse, de irse, de lavarse las manos, de sacarse el peso de los hombros, de desentenderse de semejante valija de responsabilidades...

_No_. Una voz interior lo dice tajantemente en tu cabeza. _Mason jamás haría algo así. Debe tratarse de alguna otra cosa_.

Tony se aproxima hacia a él metros antes de que el director de la CTU pueda alcanzar las puertas de la misma.

"¿Adónde vas, George?" si bien trata de sonar curioso, puede notarse que en su tono resbala un dejo de acusación, como si él también creyera que Mason está tratando de escapar.

"A Bakersfield" es la respuesta cortante y concisa. Trata de seguir camino, pero Tony no lo deja.

Bloqueándole el paso con su propio cuerpo, dispara otra pregunta:

"¿Para qué?"

"Sigo una pista" comienza a explicar George, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto "Me falta algo de gente hoy, así que voy a ir a ocuparme de ella yo mismo"

"Peter está asignado a Bakersfield" otro disparo, esta vez ya sí cargado de inculpación y sin intención alguna de simular la falta de creencia en la excusa que George acaba de darle.

"Sí, ya sé, pero lo puse a hacer otra cosa"

"¿Por qué?"

El ambiente acaba de ponerse tenso, tanto que podría cortarse fácilmente con un cuchillo.

"No tengo que decírtelo" alega Mason, ya cansado de verse demorado con ese juego de 'preguntas y respuestas' tan engorroso para él, que es un hombre acostumbrado a no lidiar con cuestionamientos de ninguna índole.

"En eso no estamos de acuerdo" sigue Tony "Si estás tratando de salirte del radio de la explosión..."

La acusación abierta hace a Mason estallar e incluso levanta la voz. Nunca antes lo habías visto así, nunca antes habías percibido tanto nerviosismo en su voz y en sus gestos, nunca antes el sarcasmo había quedado reducido a un papel secundario por la perturbación.

Es que esa palabra usarías para describir a George Mason, director de la CTU de la ciudad de Los Angeles: está perturbado.

"¿Quién te pensas que sos, Almeida? ¿Acaso tenés acceso a mi información para saber si estoy mintiendo o no?"

"No, no tengo acceso a tu información" viene la respuesta desafiante.

"Entonces mejor te callas y seguís haciendo tu trabajo"

Después de pronunciar esas últimas palabras con la boca colmada de mordacidad, George finalmente se dirige hacia las enormes puertas y abandona el edificio de la CTU.

Cuando un segundo más tarde tu mirada y la de Tony se encuentran, sentís la misma descarga eléctrica de siempre recorriéndote dulcemente de arriba abajo, pero también sentís una conexión que antes no estaba ahí. Sentís que de alguna forma los dos están pensando lo mismo: quizá George Mason los esté abandonando, quizá no vaya a volver, quizá de ahora en más todo se complique, quizá esa bomba sí va a estallar...

_No_ la voz interior vuelve a decirte. _No pienses en eso_.

Tus ojos se apartan de los suyos y se posan sobre el reloj que te mira burlón desde su posición a un costado de tu escritorio.

Son las 9 de la mañana con treinta y seis minutos.

El día corre, pero por momentos es como si el tiempo pasara demasiado despacio, como si cada segundo estuviera recargado con una densidad mortal.

El día corre, y recién empieza.

No tenés ni la más mínima idea de la cantidad de cosas que van a suceder hoy, pero podés comenzar a palpitarlas.

No tenés ni la más mínima idea de lo que está por ocurrir dentro de menos de dos horas. Ni la más leve sospecha.

Masajeas tus sienes otra vez, tratando de empujar fuera de tu cabeza cualquier pensamiento relacionado con la posibilidad de que George Mason los haya dejado a las buenas de Dios. _Quizá es verdad que fue a Bakersfield a seguir una pista_.

Masajeas tus sienes otra vez, tratando de olvidarte de Tony y de los celos que tu obsesión por él te provoca.

Masajeas tus sienes y – aunque lo intentes – no podés deshacerte del pensamiento de que el día que te toca vivir hoy corre, y corre _demasiado rápido_ a la vez que _demasiado lento_.

Corre, corre, corre y tenés miedo de que no lleguen a alcanzarlo antes de que se arroje a un precipicio y los arrastre a todos ustedes con él.


	9. Acaso no brillara el sol, 10 AM a 11 AM

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre las 10:00 y las 11:00 de la mañana del día 4 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Y si acaso no brillara el sol,_

_Y quedara yo atrapado aquí._

Son las diez de la mañana de un día que ya se te antoja interminable, de un día que podría ser el último, de un día en el que tantas, tantas cosas podrían salir mal, un día en el que tantas cosas están en juego, un día en que tantas cosas podrían perderse...

Despertarte esta mañana, preparar una taza de café y dirigirte en tu auto hasta el edificio de la CTU – todos hechos que acontecieron hace menos de cuatro horas – en tu mente son como recuerdos lejanos de un tiempo pasado y muy, muy anterior.

_Estás empezando a perder la noción del tiempo, y eso no es bueno, Almeida_ te decís a vos mismo mientras revisas un par de papeles que acaban de llegar a tus manos con información que – lamentablemente – requiere que llames a George Mason, tu jefe, quien en teoría se encuentra desde hace una media hora y monedas siguiendo una pista hallada en Bakersfield. La idea de tener que comunicarte con él no te gusta para nada, especialmente porque antes de que abandonara la CTU prácticamente lo acusaste de querer escaparse del radio de la explosión antes de que el asunto se les escapara de las manos y la bomba terminara siendo detonada.

No te hace ninguna gracia, pero tenés que llamarlo igual.

"Mason" el tono de voz agrio y ácido característico de tu_ tan apreciado_ jefe se mezcla con los ruidos típicos de cualquier calle de la ciudad de Los Angeles, lo cual te indica que aún sigue en su auto. _Quizá sí era verdad que se dirigía a Bakersfield_ se te ocurre, pero no tenés tiempo para dejar que la culpa o el remordimiento por haber arrojado contra él acusaciones falsas se apoderen de vos: hay asuntos más importantes para atender.

Cuando le hablas, tratas de sonar relajado, normal, como si el 'encuentro de opiniones' que aconteció entre ustedes dos menos de una hora atrás jamás hubiera sucedido:

"George, soy Tony. ¿A qué distancia estás?"

"¿Por qué?"

¿Es aquella pregunta fuente de la curiosidad normal del ser humano o puede sentirse en ella que tu jefe se ha puesto a la defensiva?

_Quizá no esté yendo a Bakersfield, después de todo_.

"Hable con Steve Lawler, de la CIA local" continuas hablando, ignorando por completo las dudas y sospechas que puedas llegar a tener acerca de a dónde está dirigiéndose Mason en verdad.

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"La policía de Los Angeles identificó un vehículo que podría llegar a tener relación con el tema de la bomba, y quiere que vayas a investigar"

"¿La policía de Los Angeles?"

"Lawler también desconfía de esa versión, por eso quiere que vayas. Además sabe que te dirigís a Bakersfield, y eso está cerca del lugar al que quiere que vayas. Sé que estás siguiendo una pista, pero Lawler insistió en que verifiques esto"

George suspira – quizá en ese suspiro puede estar escondiéndose un dejo de resignación, pero no tenés tiempo para ponerte a analizarlo – y procede a pedirte la dirección del lugar al que debe ir ahora.

Cuando la comunicación telefónica termina, es de tu garganta que nace un suspiro y es por tu boca que sale. Estás cansado, estás exhausto, los niveles de estrés están haciendo mella en vos, y recién son las diez de la mañana. El día está lejos de terminar, y pensar en eso hace que tu piel se erice: es en días como este que al destino se le ocurre que de vez en cuando no viene mal que las cosas no salgan bien.

Tratas de sacarte los pensamientos pesimistas de la cabeza, pero no podés.

Una bomba nuclear, puede que una bomba nuclear estalle en la ciudad de Los Angeles. Puede que hoy sea tu último día de vida. Puede que mañana ya no estés acá. Puede que el aire que a bocanadas estás respirando ahora sea el último que pruebes. Puede que el sol que brilla esta mañana sea opacado por el humo en menos de veinticuatro horas. Puede que mañana no veas brillar el sol.

Te rascas el costado de la cara, como siempre haces cuando estás preocupado o nervioso, y regresas al piso principal de la CTU, decidido a mantener tus pensamientos filosóficos apartados de tu mente al menos hasta poder solucionar la situación que tenés en tus manos.

Sentado desde tu escritorio te tomas dos muy necesitados minutos para clavar los ojos en ella, que se encuentra con la vista fija en la pantalla del ordenador y una mueca de concentración dibujada en la cara que la hace parecer más hermosa que nunca.

_Tampoco deberías estar pensando en ella, Almeida__; hoy no es el día más indicado_.

Se te escapa otro suspiro, esta vez totalmente cargado de frustración en el más puro de sus estados. No poder tenerla te frustra, el miedo a que te lastimen te frustra, la incapacidad de abrir tu corazón te frustra, la necesidad de poseer lo que no es tuyo te frustra, la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasa por esa cabecita suya te frustra, no poder acurrucarte en su pecho y buscar en sus brazos las fuerzas que te faltan te frustra, no saber si mañana el sol va a brillar para ustedes dos te frustra.

Y te asusta.

Pero no tenés tiempo para lidiar con tus miedos y tu frustración.

Hoy no.

Vaticinando un dolor de cabeza que ya se hace presente y comienza a presionar sin piedad sobre tu cerebro, abrís el cajón de tu escritorio dispuesto a buscar esa tira de analgésicos que sabés tenés en algún lugar, cuando tu sonido favorito en este mundo condenado a ser un infierno llama tu nombre y enseguida esa jaqueca que te amenazaba desaparece como por arte de magia.

"Tony..."

Suena estúpido, suena demasiado sacado de una de esas novelas románticas que leen tu mamá y una de tus hermanas, pero es la verdad: en cuanto su voz llama tu nombre el dolor de cabeza desaparece.

_Quizá esto es el amor de verdad_ se te ocurre. _Quizá es cierto que la persona que amas puede curarte de todo_.

Pero hoy tampoco tenés tiempo para ponerte a analizar esto. De ser un día común y corriente, de ser un día plano y aburrido, de ser un día sin amenazas de bomba dando vueltas por ahí, te tomarías algunos minutos para perderte en los más recónditos confines de tu cabeza y dar rienda suelta a tu lado filosófico, pero como están las cosas en este momento, te es imposible.

Cuando levantas la cabeza para ver qué necesita y tus ojos se encuentran con los suyos, notas en sus expresiones faciales cierta tensión que antes no estaba ahí. Notas en su mirada un brillo casi salvaje que antes no estaba ahí. Notas como todos los músculos de su cuerpo están a la defensiva.

_Algo está mal acá_ se te ocurre, pero no sabés bien qué es. Quizá está teniendo problemas controlando sus emociones debido a todo lo que viene aconteciendo. Quizá está nerviosa. Quizá está asustada. Quizá esté alterada. Muchos quizá se dibujan rápidamente en tu mapa mental, pero cuando vuelve a hablarte – y su voz suena fría como un témpano a la vez que hirviente como el fuego del más profundo de todos los abismos – percibís en ella algo que jamás se te hubiera ocurrido agregar en tu lista de posibles causas por las cuales su entera anatomía está tiesa.

"La hija de Jack Bauer quiere hablar con vos. Está en la línea 5, y suena bastante alterada"

Son celos. Celos. Está celosa. Hirviendo de celos. Lo notaste un rato atrás cuando Mason quería enviar a realizar otra tarea al agente encargado de encontrar a Kim y vos te opusiste a ello, notaste como se ponía a la defensiva, como se estremecía, como los ojos le brillaban de manera rara, pero no le prestaste atención en su momento. Pero ahora te das cuenta, ahora todas esas señales están claras y son legibles, ahora comprendes: está celosa. Por algún motivo Kim Bauer la pone celosa, por algún motivo el hecho de que te preocupes por la hija de Jack saca a Michelle de quicio.

Y quizá ese motivo, se te ocurre, es el hecho de que la misma pasión febril y obsesiva que ella despierta en vos sea despertada en ella _por vos_.

Con una media sonrisa en los labios, levantas el tubo del teléfono para hablar con Kim Bauer. Y aunque durante toda la conversación tratas de prestarle atención a lo que te dice, no podes evitar tener la cabeza completamente enredada en el placer que te provocan los tan visibles celos de Michelle Dessler.

"Hola, Kim. Habla Tony, ¿estás bien?"

Del otro lado el sonido de la voz chillona y casi infantil de Kim Bauer perfora tus tímpanos. Está bastante molesta, bastante irritada, bastante histérica, y por el tonito que está empleando podría decirse que también está en busca de explicaciones que no sabés si podés darle.

"Acabo de hablar con mi papá y está actuando de manera muy rara. Prácticamente me colgó el teléfono en la cara después de decirme que te llamara a vos"

"Tu papá está en una misión, Kim" revelas, sin querer dar demasiados detalles.

"¿Desde cuándo? Acabo de verlo hace un par de horas"

No podés darle más datos de los que ya le diste, y tampoco tenés ni ganas ni tiempo de lidiar con las posibles preguntas que cualquier respuesta directa pudiera despertar, por lo cual decidís pasar por alto su último comentario y desviar los rumbos de la conversación:

"Quizá yo pueda ayudarte" ofreces.

"Estoy en problemas. La policía está persiguiéndome y..."

Esto último te toma de sorpresa y por un momento tu mente pasa a concentrarse enteramente en lo que Kim está diciéndote:

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"No hice nada malo" se apresura a aclararte, aunque la realidad es que nunca se te ocurrió que la policía pudiera estar buscándola por algo que no fuera un ¿simple? – _o quizá no _– malentendido "Quería ayudar a la nena que cuido, su papá es muy abusivo y..." comenzó a explicar, pero en seguida ruidos de interferencia cortaron la comunicación, haciendo imposible que siguieras escuchando.

"¿Kim? Hola, ¿Kim?"

"Sí, Tony, acá estoy. Se escucha mal"

"Sí, la conexión es mala" te apresuras a hablar antes de que la interferencia empeore "Kim, decime dónde estás. Voy a mandar a alguien a buscarte, ¿está bien?"

"No puedo quedarme" y esta vez más que cualquier otra cosa lo que se oye en su voz es miedo.

"Bueno, ¿podrías encontrar una manera de llegar hasta la CTU?" se te ocurre como segunda alternativa.

"Creo que sí. Puedo tomar un autobús hasta allá"

"Está bien, hace eso, y cuando llegues acá voy a ayudarte a resolver el problema que tengas" le decís, aunque en realidad en estas circunstancias no podés prometerle nada. Las cosas ya de por sí están bastante alteradas y dadas vueltas el día de hoy como para andar encargándote de problemas ajenos, pero le prometiste a Jack cuidar de su hija: se lo debés.

Cuando la conversación acaba medio segundo después, miras hacia donde está Michelle, tratando de solucionar el problema con los teléfonos.

"Hay interferencia en todas las líneas" te informa, y no sabés si es que estás sugestionado que de verdad sonó así, pero en su voz hay cierto dejo de celos aún, como si estuviera echándote la culpa por tratar de ayudar a Kim Bauer y hacerla sufrir a ella.

Por un momento se te ocurre ir hasta su escritorio, arrodillarte al lado de ella para que sus ojos queden a la misma altura que los tuyos, enmarcar su rostro con tus manos y besarla hasta que cualquier duda que pueda llegar a tener acerca de qué relación te une a Kim se disipe, pero sabés que no podés hacer eso, así que simplemente te limitas a seguir amoldado en tu posición de jefe y responderle qué hay que hacer al respecto, pero Paula – siempre tan lista y tan eficiente – te lo impide en el momento en que se acerca a vos e intercepta tu conversación con Michelle.

"Traté de filtrar las llamadas pero no funciona. Quizá no sea algo de nuestro sistema..."

"Tenía que ser justo hoy" decís por lo bajo y a modo de queja. Justo hoy, que hay una amenaza nuclear. Justo hoy que necesitan todos los recursos disponibles puestos en uso. Justo hoy, que la ciudad de Los Angeles se enfrenta a la posibilidad de que mañana no brille el sol así como lo está haciendo ahora "Paula, llama a la compañía de teléfonos y pasa las llamadas importantes a los celulares" se te ocurre la idea, que puede servir como método alternativo provisorio.

Volver a respirar y a largar un suspiro por tercera vez en lo que va de la hora, y decidís ir a hablar con Michelle, no para explicarle que entre Kim Bauer y vos no existe nada más que una buena relación que ni siquiera es una amistad consolidada, si no simplemente para estar cerca de ella al menos un par de segundos y dejar que el efecto que su persona tiene en voz te tranquilice un poco y ayude a que bajen los decibeles de tu ansiedad. Y también porque – seamos honestos – tenés ganas de volver a ver ese brillo de celos consumiéndole la mirada.

"Michelle..." _¿hay algo más dulce que el nombre de la persona que amas corriéndote por los labios?_ te preguntas, y no podés evitar la sonrisa que se te escapa: este pensamientos es definitivamente propio de una de esas novelitas románticas que pueden encontrarse en los estantes de la biblioteca de la casa de tus padres.

"Sí, ¿qué pasa?" su tono de voz es natural, pero podés percibir que su cuerpo entero sigue tenso y que no se siente cómoda hablando con vos. Ni siquiera puede levantar la cabeza del papel que está leyendo y mirarte a los ojos. Sin necesidad de tocar su piel sabés que estremecimientos nerviosos están recorriéndola de arriba abajo, y nuevamente sentís tu propia alma temblar entre los límites de tu cuerpo al darte cuenta de que – si tu tan preciada intuición no te falla – sos vos el que está causándole todo esto, y si bien te sentís halagado y emocionado porque ella siente lo mismo que vos, también te parte el corazón la idea de que podés llegar a estar ocasionándole algún tipo de malestar o sufrimiento.

"Kim Bauer es una amiga" se te escapa de la boca antes de que puedas pensar las palabras que estás diciendo, antes de que puedas pensar lo que estás haciendo, antes de que puedas conseguir que tu cerebro y tu habla se coordinen.

Levanta la cabeza muy despacio y clava los ojos en los tuyos, haciendo que tiembles de pies a cabeza otra vez. Una mezcla de alivio y tranquilidad puede verse claramente en sus facciones semi-japonesas, aunque es evidente que está tratando de disimularlo.

"Nunca pregunté nada" viene su respuesta, que si bien denota que sigue estando un poco a la defensiva, también deja entrever cuánto se ha relajado después de escucharte decir lo que dijiste.

"Solamente quería que lo supieras"

Y después de pronunciar esas palabras, antes de que ella tenga tiempo de contestar algo más, dirigís tus pasos hacia la oficina de Mason, donde todavía quedan un par de asuntos pendientes que necesitan tu atención.

Cuando meros minutos más tarde estás yendo de vuelta al piso principal de la CTU, te encontras con _ella_ en el descanso de la escalera que comunica el piso de abajo con el de arriba. Tu primer pensamiento es el de que quizá quiere hablar con vos acerca de lo sucedido apenas diez minutos atrás cuando le dijiste – de la nada – que Kim Bauer era simplemente una amiga.

La idea de que quiera encararte sobre eso te asusta, porque no sabrías que decirle, y no estás listo para empezar a sincerarte o a inventar excusas. Pero antes de que entres en un ataque de pánico notas que tiene un teléfono celular en la mano y que la conversación que está a punto de tener lugar entre ustedes va a ser estrictamente de aquellas que tienen que ver sólo con lo laboral.

"Es Eric Rayburn, de la Oficina de Seguridad Nacional" te informa, al tiempo que deposita el teléfono en tu mano.

"Señor Rayburn, soy Tony Almeida"

Mientras hablas, reanudas tu descenso por las escaleras, no sin notar que Michelle está siguiéndote muy, muy de cerca, probablemente para poder escuchar lo dicho entre Rayburn y vos. Pero aún así, tu presencia te pone nervioso. Como esa noche que tuvieron que trabajar lado a lado para resolver un par de problemas técnicas que habían surgido, la noche en la que debido a su perfume y a su belleza y a la delicadeza de sus movimientos tenías la cabeza en cualquier parte y no lograbas funcionar debidamente.

"Entiendo que usted es el agente a cargo, ¿es eso correcto?" la voz de Rayburn te saca de tu ensimismamiento.

"Sí, señor"

"Necesito que cumpla una orden"

"Por supuesto"

"Copie y transfiera su base de datos al servidor de la Oficina de Seguridad Nacional con toda la información acerca de la amenaza del día de hoy"

"Sí, señor" es una orden extraña, bastante rara y absolutamente poco común "¿Puedo preguntarle por qué?"

"Es una precaución que estamos tomando ante la amenaza a la que nos enfrentamos el día de hoy. Pero me gustaría que estuviera hecho cuanto antes"

"¿Qué tan pronto?"

"Antes de las once de la mañana"

"Podríamos lograr tenerlo hecho antes del mediodía, pero no antes" ya estás empezando a irritarte: el tiempo apremia, escasea y corre rápido, y no soportas que otros estén poniéndote condiciones o plazos límites.

"Tienen que hacerlo antes de las once" repite Rayburn, y por su tono de voz te das cuenta de que discutir no va a servir de nada, y mucho menos servirá de algo intentar hacerlo entrar en razón y comprender que pedir algo así para antes de las once de la mañana cuando el reloj marca las diez y cuarto es algo bastante desquiciado.

"Está bien, señor. Gracias"

Cortas la comunicación y vas hacia el escritorio de Paula, con el amor de tu vida siguiéndote de cerca como un gato sigiloso.

"Necesito que suspendas el simulacro que estás haciendo"

"Pero estoy apunto de terminar"

"Necesito que lo suspendas" insistís, tratando de sonar amable porque sabés qué Paula es muy susceptible "Tenés que enviar unos datos al servidor de la Oficina de Seguridad Nacional, todo lo relevante a la bomba nuclear"

"¿Para cuándo tiene que estar hecho?"

"Para ahora mismo"

"Voy a tener que crear un código cifrado nuevo" Paula empieza a explicar cuando ya estás alejándote de su escritorio y yendo hacia el tuyo "... Voy a necesitar la oficina del señor Mason porque tiene acceso a..."

"Paula, por favor, simplemente hacelo"

"Está bien" te dice al tiempo que se levanta y va hacia las escaleras que la conducen al despacho de George.

Antes de que tengas tiempo de hacer, decir o pensar cualquier otra cosa acerca de la rara orden que acaba de llegarte desde la Oficina de Seguridad Nacional, Michelle empieza a bombardearte con todo tipo de preguntas, y si bien amas su curiosidad tan desmedidamente como amas todo de ella, en esta ocasión ver que ella tiene los mismos interrogantes que vos al respecto no te sirve ni de alivio ni de consuelo: simplemente aviva el fuego de la incertidumbre que se cierne sobre vos.

"Tony, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? Los teléfonos dejaron de funcionar y ahora Seguridad Nacional nos ordena que transfiramos todos los datos de la bomba a su servidor..."

"Dijeron que es solamente como medida preventiva" repetís las palabras de Rayburn tratando de tragártelas vos también, porque cuando las escuchaste por primera vez no creíste en ellas ni un poco.

"Tendrían que haber ordenado lo mismo a las demás agencias"

"Averigua si lo hicieron"

Algo anda mal, algo de todo esto no te cierra, no te convence, y si bien no sabés de qué puede tratarse, sí sabés que hay agua turbias pasando por debajo del puente.

Y eso es algo que no te gusta para nada.

* * *

Son las diez de la mañana con cuarenta y un minutos cuando recibís un llamado de George Mason, pero este George Mason que te habla suena nervioso y consternado. No sabés por qué, pero sí sabés que está nervioso y consternado.

"Parece que la pista de Panorama City era cierta; nos llevó al laboratorio donde fabricaron la bomba nuclear"

"¿Cómo están seguros?"

"Hallaron material radioactivo"

"¿Qué clase de material radioactivo?"

"Están realizando análisis ahora, así que no lo sé"

"¿Alguien quedó expuesto a ese material radiactivo?"

"Van a descontaminarnos a todos como medida de precaución" y ahí en esa respuesta encontras la solución al enigma: George Mason está nervioso y consternado porque es probable que se haya expuesto en cierto grado a algún tipo de sustancia radioactiva "Tony, también encontramos tres cadáveres en el laboratorio" te informa, casi como si quisiera cambiar de tema "Voy a hacer que te envíen sus fotos y sus huellas para que los cotejes con datos de posibles sospechosos" luego, anuncia: "Tony, voy a tener que llamarte luego"

"Espera, George" decís desesperado antes de que pueda colgar, queriendo ponerlo al tanto del tema que te preocupa "La Oficina de Seguridad Nacional ordenó que les enviáramos las bases de datos nuestras a su servidor. Paula está ocupándose de eso, pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo que no nos están diciendo" otra vez, por segunda vez consecutiva en menos de una hora, te rascas el lado derecho de la cara como es habitual en vos cuando estás nervioso.

"Consolidar los datos de las agencias es un procedimiento muy común" te dice Mason, como si estuviera señalando una enorme obviedad.

"Ya lo sé, pero lo raro es que somos la única agencia a la que se lo pidieron"

"Mira, Tony, tengo que colgar" no podés evitar chasquear la lengua en señal de frustración acumulada cuando te das cuenta de que Mason está lavándose las manos en todo este asunto y largándote con el problema para que sigas cargándolo vos en tus espaldas "Llama a Chappelle, informale lo que me dijiste a mi y fijate cuál es su opinión" te aconseja, aunque sabe muy bien que llamar a Chappelle es algo que ni ebrio ni drogado ni dormido harías "Tengo que colgar" insiste, y esta vez decidida e innegablemente le tiembla la voz.

"George, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?" volvés a preguntarle.

"Sí, estoy bien" no te convence para nada, y mucho menos te convence cuando vuelve a repetir sus palabras "Estoy bien".

Nuevamente la sensación de que son muchas las cosas que hoy pueden llegar a salir mal se forma en tu estómago, causándote un dolor punzante que no te gusta para nada.

Y de nuevo tenés miedo de que en la ciudad de Los Angeles no vuelva a salir el sol.

* * *

Son las diez de la mañana con cincuenta y cinco minutos cuando Michelle vuelve a acercarse a tu escritorio, esta vez con el rostro contraído en una mueca de escepticismo y un pedazo de papel sujeto entre los dedos de la mano derecha.

"Tony, hay un hombre que trabaja en la seguridad del edificio que quiere verte" te informa, y su cabeza señala a un muchacho joven de color vestido con el uniforme correspondiente a los guardias de la CTU que se encuentra aguardando a un costado, a escasos seis o siete metros de donde están ustedes "Dice que hace media hora fue tomado de rehén por unos tipos que planeaban poner bombas en este edificio" te muestra el papel que sostiene en la mano: es un plano de la CTU "Dice que pusieron bombas en estos tres puntos" está señalando dichos puntos, pero vos ya no estás prestando atención.

Ahora te cierra todo.

Todo.

Seguridad Nacional averiguó de alguna manera que un atentado tendría lugar antes de las once de la mañana del día de hoy, un atentado contra la CTU, probablemente con el objetivo de minimizar los recursos disponibles y dejar a la agencia fuera de combate, para que las posibilidades de encontrar la bomba a tiempo quedaran reducidas a cenizas, al igual que el edificio entero y las personas dentro de él.

Seguridad Nacional se enteró, y – por algún motivo que desconoces - en vez de ordenar la evacuación decidió simplemente pedir que enviaran la información a su servidor para que nada se perdiera y ellos pudiera seguir trabajando desde ahí una vez ocurrido el atentado.

Ahora te cierra todo.

"Ordena que evacuen el edificio ahora mismo" le decís a Michelle.

"No sabemos si lo que este tipo dice es cierto. Iba a enviar gente a revisar..." empieza, pero vos la interrumpís.

"Seguridad Nacional quería que les diéramos nuestras bases de datos porque sabían que esto iba a pasar. Sabían que iban a atacarnos" le explicas rápidamente en susurros, y la mirada en sus ojos te indica que te cree, te indica que tus palabras acaban de convencerla de que es necesario realizar de inmediato una evacuación "Tenemos que evacuar ya mismo" repetís, como si eso no hubiera quedado claro, y antes de que tengas que agregar algo más, ya Michelle se haya parada en medio del piso principal, dando indicaciones a viva voz y coordinando el abandono de las oficinas, tratando de que nadie entre en pánico y procurando que todos salgan de allí rápidamente.

Justo cuando estás por unirte a los que en filas se dirigen hacia las enormes puertas de salida, tu teléfono suena, y del otro lado te encontras con la voz de Lynne Kresge, la secretaria personal del presidente David Palmer, quien desesperada te avisa que es necesario hacer lo que ya se está haciendo porque una bomba va a estallar antes de que el reloj dé las once de la mañana.

"Estamos enterados" decís fríamente, y luego el enojo se apodera de voz y tu temperamento se descontrola "Seguridad Nacional sabe de esto hace más de media hora, por eso pidieron que enviaramos nuestros datos a su servidor"

"Haga salir a todos urgente" Lynne repite, y el hecho de que no defienda la acusación por vos realizada respalda tu teoría de que Seguridad Nacional estuvo mintiéndoles todo el tiempo.

"Ya lo estamos haciendo" respondes, y luego colgas.

Estás a punto de acercarte a Michelle para decirle que tienen que salir los dos de allí ahora mismo, que tienen que irse y dejar que el resto de los empleados se evacuen solos, que no pueden arriesgarse a quedar ahí adentro por más tiempo, cuando de pronto recordas que Paula está en la oficina de Mason trabajando en eso que le pediste. Paula está ahí, en una oficina que tiene aislamiento sonoro. Paula está ahí, totalmente ajena de lo que está aconteciendo. No sabe de la bomba, no sabe de la evacuación, y si alguien no va a sacarla de allí arriba, no va a tener escapatoria.

Subís los escalones corriendo, haciendo uso de todas tus fuerzas. Abrís la puerta de forma casi violenta, y con tono de voz apremiante tratas de explicarle que deben irse ya.

"Paula, hay una bomba... No hay tiempo de explicar, tenemos que salir..."

"Tony, estoy a punto de terminar esto..." señala la computadora y en la pantalla vez que los datos pedidos por Seguridad Nacional están transfiriéndose.

"No hay tiempo, Paula, tenemos que irnos" insistís, y antes de que pueda volver a decir algo la tomas de la mano y la arrastras hacia fuera.

Están los dos así, de la mano, corriendo escaleras abajo, tratando de salir de ese edificio antes de que lo peor pase. Ves a Michelle parada en el medio del piso principal, ocupándose de que todos abandonen sus estaciones de trabajo y se dirijan a la salida.

Tu primer instinto es gritarle, decirle que corra, que salga, que se vaya.

Tu primer instinto es ese, pero no llegas a articular palabra, porque la explosión ocurre justo cuando Paula y vos se hallan en el descanso de la escalera. La explosión ocurre, salvaje y con una fuerza sobrenatural que jamás experimentaste, y mientras el ambiente se llena de humo y un olor agrio difícil de describir, mientras tu cuerpo vuela por los aires y acaba tirado en el suelo frío, hay dos pensamientos carcomiéndote la cabeza a una velocidad que es casi dolorosa: dónde y cómo está Michelle, y si mañana el sol va a brillar para ustedes dos, si van a lograr salir de allí, de entre los escombros, o van a quedar entre ellos atrapados.

Son las once en punto de la mañana del que podría ser el último día de tu vida.

Son las once en punto de la mañana y, tapado por los escombros, solamente podés pensar en una sola persona y suspirar adolorido un solo nombre, como si estuvieras llamándola para asegurarte de que está bien, como si estuvieras llamándola para pedirle que venga a rescatarte, como si estuvieras llamándola para que su voz te asegure que mañana el sol va a brillar para los dos.

_Michelle._


	10. Resistí, 11 AM a 12 AM

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre las 11:00 y las 12:00 de la mañana del 4 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Pueden venir con sus bombas,_

_Pueden seguir con sus normas,_

_Pero amor, yo puedo resistir. _

Estabas encargándote de que se llevara a cabo la evacuación cuando sucedió. Faltaba minuto y medio para que las agujas del reloj se posicionaran marcando las once de la mañana cuando una bomba estalló en el edificio de la Unidad Antiterrorista de la ciudad de Los Angeles, arrastrando consigo todo lo que halló a su paso y dejando como resultado columnas de humo negro elevándose hacia el cielo, oscureciéndolo todo, un montón de escombros diseminados por todas partes y los cuerpos de aquellos que no lograron escapar a tiempo desperdigados por el suelo, la mayoría de ellos inconcientes y muy malheridos.

Pero vos estás viva. _Viva_. Acabas de sobrevivir a una explosión con un par de rasguños como único resultado de la misma.

Acabas de resistir a una bomba, a diferencia de otros que no lo hicieron, a diferencia de otros que no pudieron hacerlo. Acabas de resistir a una bomba, y todo lo que queda como memoria de ella son los rasguños partiendo en microscópicos pedazos las moléculas de tu piel.

_Un par de rasguños y recuerdos traumáticos__ e imborrables_ se te va a ocurrir luego, y el pensamiento va a ser expresado en palabras susurradas despacio y con timidez al hombre de tu vida mientras te acuna en sus brazos y te promete cuidarte para siempre, pero aún ese momento dista de llegar; ni siquiera vos sabés que ese instante tan soñado te aguarda en el futuro inmediato.

Aún no te diste cuenta de la gravedad de lo sucedido, aún seguís impresionada y atontada, aún seguís tratando de procesarlo, aún estás asimilando todas las emociones y sensaciones que se te mezclan en el pecho y en la cabeza, aún estás recobrando los sentidos después del terrible estallido del que acabas de ser parte. Lo único de lo que sos conciente es de un dolor abdominal muy fuerte y de unas cuantas raspaduras de aspecto penoso en los brazos, en las piernas y en la frente. Todo tu cuerpo, tu cabello enrulado y tus ropas están cubiertos de un polvo blanco – _cal, probablemente_, se te ocurre, y si estuvieras en circunstancias distintas te reirías de vos misma ante tremenda obviedad– que se siente áspero al tacto.

Inmersa en tus pensamientos estas, inmersa tratando de entender lo que acaba de ocurrir, inmersa tratando de que tus sentidos y tu cerebro y todo el resto de tu anatomía vuelvan a conectarse y te dejen funcionar como un ser humano pensante otra vez y no como esta cosa viva que respira y resiste sin saber qué es lo que está haciendo. Inmersa estás cuando los gritos de socorro perforan el aire viciado y llegan a tus oídos, arrancándote feroz e inesperadamente de los brazos de la abstracción en la que caíste sumida después de que la explosión tuviera lugar. Tus ojos por primera vez miran y ven en vez de simplemente mirar sin ver, y notas como otros de los sobrevivientes, otros de los resistentes, los que todavía respiran, se levantan de entre las ruinas y comienzan a caminar aturdidos, heridos y confusos en busca de ayuda, tratando también ellos de entender lo que pasó minutos atrás.

Te levantas también, te pones de pie haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que te queda, y empezas a caminar. Tus ojos están fijos en el suelo, y cada vez que se topan con el cuerpo inconciente y caído de alguno de tus compañeros de trabajo, tu corazón se contrae en tu pecho y sentís una punzada ardiente de dolor cortándote en dos mientras todas tus terminaciones nerviosas se prenden fuego y envían corrientes eléctricas que causen se erice tu piel: todas esas personas estaban vivas, sanas y salvas tan sólo diez minutos atrás, todas esas personas tenían un futuro por delante, todas esas personas tenían familiares y amigos que los amaban, todas esas personas merecían vivir, todas esas personas merecían resistir...

Pero no fue así. No lo hicieron. No sobrevivieron. No resistieron. Y vos sí. ¿Por qué vos sí y ellos no? Esa es la pregunta que mañana va a martillar tu cabeza con salvajismo cuando el tiempo se detenga y tengas un segundo para sentarte a meditarlo, porque en este momento hay un solo pensamiento ocupando tu mente y es – claro está – _dónde_ se encuentra _él_, _cómo_ se encuentra _él,_ en _qué_ condiciones, en _qué_ estado...

Es a él a quien buscas con la mirada y es por él que tu corazón late dolorosamente desaforado. Es por él que te cuesta respirar. Es por él que tenés miedo.

Vos resististe... ¿Habré él resistido?

Susurras su nombre muy despacio con cada paso que das, casi imperceptible es el sonido de esas dos sílabas que a cada segundo dejan tus labios, y nadie más que vos puede escucharlas. Sin embargo, llega un momento en que encontras el cuerpo de un hombre a tus pies, un hombre de su altura, de su contextura física, vestido con ropas _muy_ similares a las suyas, boca abajo y ya sin pulso... Y es ahí cuando tu mundo entero se detiene, es ahí cuando para vos la Tierra deja de girar, es ahí que tu corazón deja de latir y entonces lo que antes era un nombre musitado se convierte en un grito desgarrador que te lastima la garganta al tiempo que caes arrodillada junto a él y los ojos se te llenan de lágrimas.

"Tony..."

La desesperación se apodera de todo tu ser y en la pantalla de cine de tu cabeza ya comienzan a reproducirse toda clase de posibles escenarios en los cuales se representan historias tristes, manchadas de llanto y que terminan todas de la misma manera: vos te morís de amor antes de siquiera haber conocido lo que el amor es realmente, porque la oportunidad te fue arrebatada cuando una bomba estalló y provocó la muerte del único hombre al que le hubieras entregado todo sin pensarlo ni siquiera una vez.

Pero la fantasía trágica, la proyección de esos escenarios no dura más que medio minuto, porque enseguida el alma te es devuelta al cuerpo cuando entre los llantos de dolor y los pedidos de socorro escuchas la única voz que podría rescatarte del más profundo abismo, de la más terrible pesadilla y del más ardiente infierno elevándose por sobre el resto de los ruidos.

"¡Necesitamos ayuda!"

Cuando levantas la cabeza – incrédula y pensando que los nervios están jugándote una mala pasada – y lo ves ahí, cerca del pie de la escalera que conecta el piso principal con el despacho del director, arrodillado, ayudando a uno de los técnicos, Luke, a ponerse de pie. Lo ves ahí, sano y salvo, y comprendes que el hombre que yace muerto a tus pies es otro bastante parecido a él en contextura y vestimenta, pero no es _él_.

Te acercas hacia donde está, y tu primer instinto es el de arrojarte en sus brazos y quedarte acurrucada ahí hasta que el mundo acabe, perderte en el sonido de su respiración, confesar de golpe todas y cada una de las emociones que te provoca y pedirle que te deje vivir con él cada día como si fuera el último y mañana no existiera (y es que la realidad es que no saben si mañana existirá). Estás a punto de hacerlo, estás a punto de echarle los brazos al cuello en un arrebato cuando las palabras que te dice a continuación te cortan en seco y hacen que vuelvas a la realidad, y cuando sucede, te cuesta contener el suspiro mezcla de angustia y desilusión que pugna por deslizarse entre tus labios: la idea del príncipe dado por muerto regresando a los brazos de su princesa es poética y digna de un cuento de hadas, pero no de la situación en la que ambos están sumergidos en este momento.

"Michelle, necesito que empieces a hacer una lista con todas las víctimas" en su voz puede notarse que está tan sorprendido, alterado y conmocionado como todos los demás. Preocupado, también, por las vidas perdidas y por las que podrían llegar a perderse dentro de los próximos minutos si no se actúa con rapidez y precisión. Nunca en todo el tiempo que lo conoces lo viste así: tan expuesto, tan frágil, tan vulnerable, con los ojos tan llenos de incertidumbre, confusión y pena.

Cómo desearías poder tocarlo. Cómo desearías robarle un beso por cada noche que lo soñaste y cada mañana que te despertaste sola y angustiada. Cómo desearías poder anidarte en sus brazos, enterrar la cabeza en la base de su cuello para poder sentir su pulso y saber que de verdad está vivo.

Durante media fracción de segundo estuviste a punto de perder la batalla contra las ganas crudas, simples e incontenibles de expresar el inmenso alivio que sentís inundando cada célula de tu cuerpo, pero un barrera de acero se interpuso cuando él te dijo esas palabras para nada románticas, palabras que te devolvieron al plano de la realidad.

Una bomba acaba de explotar, otra mucho más poderosa y destructiva podría ser detonada en el transcurso de las siguientes horas, el tiempo corre con una rapidez que asusta y es mucho lo que debe ser hecho si quieren evitarse tragedias y catástrofes mayores, especialmente ahora que como consecuencia de este ataque que la CTU ha sufrido muchas de las personas que podrían haber puesto sus conocimientos y capacidades en uso para lograr detener los planes del grupo terrorista detrás de esta serie de atentados por venir han resultado heridos o yacen muertos.

No hay tiempo para que te entregues a tus sentimientos y los grites a viva voz; no hay tiempo para buscar en _él_ la tranquilidad, dulzura y consuelo que necesitas, ni para brindarle vos a él la contención de la que cualquier humano se encontraría en necesidad después de haber pasado por una experiencia como esta. No hay nada que precises más que un poco de mimos en estos momentos, pero el lugar y el tiempo no son los adecuados, así que te ves obligada a tragarte las ganas, a quedarte firme en el molde, a actuar compuesta y profesional y hacerte cargo de todo aquello que necesita ser atendido.

"Ya me ocupo" apenas llegas a murmurar, tus ojos aún clavados en él, como si siguieras tratando de dar crédito a lo que te muestran, como si una parte de vos quisiera asegurarse nuevamente de que _él está ahí_.

Sobrevivió, resistió, y está ahí. A escasos pasos de vos. Cerca, cerca y lejos a la vez, porque perder la compostura no te está permitido, porque hay barreras visibles e invisibles que no pueden ser cruzadas, hay obstáculos tangibles y abstractos que no pueden ser superados, porque una crisis está latente y a punto de (literalmente) estallar, porque tu cabeza y tus sentidos tienen que estar enfocados en otras cosas.

Lo miras fijo durante otros dos segundos sin realmente estar mirando lo que sucede alrededor, sólo contemplándolo a _él_ como si de un Dios griego se tratara, hasta que de pronto algo se sacude dentro de vos y la realidad que te ciñe se vuelve aún más real: el hombre que estás observando con obsesiva intensidad se encuentra de rodillas junto a una viga caída, ayudando a un paramédico a mover ladrillo por ladrillo y rescatar a la persona que, desangrándose a causa de las graves heridas infligidas, yace debajo, cubierta por los escombros.

Te toma sólo una fracción de milisegundo reconocer de quién se trata: es Paula.

Paula, una chica joven y con toda la vida por delante. Paula, la analista nueva, la muchacha inteligente, la que siempre soñó con trabajar en una agencia del gobierno, la que pregunta doscientas veces cuál es la manera más indicada de llevar a cabo cualquier tarea antes de hacerlo y sólo por si acaso lo hace de todas las maneras posibles, la que hoy hace menos de dos horas estaba asustada pero aún así determinada a hacer su trabajo... Paula, enterrada entre los escombros, su cuerpo sepultado por una pila de ellos y una pesada viga caída sobre ella, impidiendo que puedan sacarla no sin antes haber removido ladrillo por ladrillo.

El corazón empieza a latirte fuerte, muy fuerte de nueva, y esta vez sentís el sabor agrio de una angustia profunda empalagándote la garganta y la boca.

Hace menos de media hora te cruzaste con ella en uno de los baños. Hace menos de media hora estaba bien, estaba viva. Asustada y preocupada, sí, pero viva. No podés evitarlo, y mientras te alejas de aquel lugar con los ojos cargados de lágrimas amargas que se niegan a caer y a deslizarse libres por tus mejillas, la conversación que tuvieron apenas escasos veinte y tantos minutos atrás se repite en tu cabeza, hace eco en los confines de tu mente, repiquetea en tus oídos, taladrándolos, y el dolor que sentís ya no es físico, porque cualquier malestar físico ha sido mitigado por el emocional.

Con pasos rápidos y esquivando a los múltiples paramédicos que se hayan abocados a la tarea de sanar a los heridos y meter a los cadáveres en bolsas negras, te dirigís a la sección de la CTU que no quedó afectada por la pequeña bomba que estalló, y las palabras de Paula – _quizá sus últimas palabras a mi _– se ciernen sobre vos como la sombra de un fantasma.

"_Nací y me crié en Los Angeles... Todos mis amigos y mi familia viven acá, y no puedo llamarlos y avisarles lo que está ocurriendo... Si esta bomba estalla, probablemente vayan a morir..." _

Y vos trataste de calmarla. Trataste de consolarla. Trataste de que se tranquilizara. Le dijiste que todo iba a estar bien, que si trabajaban en equipo la crisis podría detenerse. Le dijiste que los resultados de esto dependían de muchas cosas, pero que probablemente no sucediera nada grave... Y treinta minutos más tarde esta pobre chica se encuentra inhumada debajo de una viga, desangrándose.

Llegas al sector donde se hallan los escritorios y equipos tecnológicos que no han sido del todo dañados; el polvo y el humo están por todas partes y la mayoría de las cosas fueron tumbadas cuando la explosión aconteció y ahora están desparramadas por el suelo, pero dentro de todo podría decirse que te encontras en la porción menos dañada.

Hay una silla volcada en el suelo, silla que levantas casi de manera automática, y te dejas caer en ella, permitiéndote unos segundos para respirar hondo y tratar de calmarte antes de que los sentimientos acaben por desbordarte y colapses allí mismo; arrojarte al suelo, ponerte en posición fetal, ovillarte, cerrar los ojos con mucha fuerza y colapsar no parece una mala idea, pero el deber viene primero, y una crisis nerviosa es un lujo que hoy no podés darte.

Rápidamente te pones a trabajar en la tarea que Tony te asignó, tratando de mantener los pensamientos lejos de tu cabeza, tratando de empujarlos hacia fuera, tratando de tener la mente en blanco y no llena de sombras horribles... Y durante los primeros cinco minutos la técnica funciona, pero llega un punto en el que todo empieza a volverte de golpe.

La explosión...

La bomba...

Todas esas pobres personas que no sobrevivieron...

Todos los heridos...

Buscar a Tony con la mirada entre el montículo de dañados y cadáveres...

Pensar durante infernales seguros que estaba muerto. El amor de tu vida, muerto, su cuerpo sin vida a tus pies, tu anatomía entera soportada por sus frágiles rodillas delante del supuesto cadáver del hombre al que amas...

Su voz rescatándote de entre las llamas de la perdición.

Tony, vivo. Ahí, sano y salvo, ya ocupado ayudando a aquellos que – a diferencia de ustedes y de otros pocos afortunados – no tuvieron la suerte de resistir.

Paula enterrada entre los escombros, desangrándose, y Tony junto con un par de paramédicos sacando ladrillo por ladrillo, intentando levantar la viga para sacarla de allí abajo...

Esa es la imagen que vuelve a tu mente segundo tras segundo: Paula, en ese estado, bordeando la muerte. Esa imagen y otra aún peor, que te corta la respiración y te parte al medio: Tony inhumado entre los escombros, Tony debajo de esa viga gigantesca, Tony sangrando hasta la muerte, Tony gravemente herido...

Podría haber sido él. Podría haber sido él y no ella. Podría haber sido él el que no resistiera. Podría estar él sepultado debajo de los escombros, perdiendo cada gota de sangre en el cuerpo. Podría ser él debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte...

Pero no lo es.

_Basta, Michelle_.

Toses un poco a causa del polvo, respiras hondo y empezas a hacer la lista que Tony te pidió. Va a ser difícil, va a ser doloroso, pero tiene que ser hecho, y tenés que hacerlo vos.

Mientras te 'paseas' por entre los escritorios, intercambiando eventualmente alguna palabra con los paramédicos o las víctimas que se encuentran concientes, observas que ahora que se han disipado el humo y la negrura general puede notarse que el destrozo físico no es tan grande: la mayoría de la estructura del edificio se haya – dentro de todo – intacta, exceptuando por algunos puntos clave como aquel en el que Paula cayó atrapada presa de una trampa de cemento y metal. La bomba estaba destinada a matar gente y colapsar los sistemas de energía eléctrica, no a derribar el edificio y dejarlo reducido a cenizas. Eso, de alguna manera, tiene que ser un consuelo.

Cuando llegas al escritorio de Tony, tratas de evitar por todos los medios sucumbir ante la urgencia de quedarte deambulando alrededor de sus pertenencias por más tiempo del debido. Es un hábito que tenés: cuando estás asustada, débil, indefensa, vulnerable o todo al mismo tiempo, soles rodearte de cosas que te generen bienestar, seguridad (es un tanto vergonzoso confesarlo, pero la mantita que llevabas a todas partes cuando tenías cuatro años y una muñeca de tela que tu papá te regaló son parte de la lista de esos objetos); se te ocurre por breves instantes que _sus_ cosas, cosas tan simples como las que pueden hallarse en su escritorio, podrían llegar a surtirte el mismo efecto tranquilizador, aún cuando están todas desordenadas y cubiertas de cal.

De nuevo perdida en tus pensamientos estás cuando el sonido de un teléfono te arranca del ensimismamiento.

Es _su_ teléfono.

Rápidamente lo ubicas entre el montículo de papeles y lapiceras volcados sobre la superficie del escritorio, y contestas:

"Teléfono de Tony Almeida" decís, y del otro lado de la línea te responde la voz de un hombre.

"¿Quién habla?" es cortante, firme, precisa y va directo al punto. Si bien no podés reconocerla enseguida, ya se empieza a formar en tu cabeza una idea acerca de quién puede ser.

"Michelle Dessler. ¿Quién habla?"

"Michelle, soy Jack Bauer. ¿Qué está pasando ahí ?

_Sí, a Jack Bauer le gusta ir definitivamente al pu__nto clave del asunto._

"Hubo una explosión hace como" mirás el reloj que tenés en la muñeca "... veinte minutos" te sorprende el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde el momento de la explosión. Tiempo que perdiste pensando en Tony, en Paula, mesurando tus sentimientos, tratando de contener las lagrimas, tratando de llevar a cabo la tarea que se te asignó, tratando de no desmoronarte, tratando de no caer hecha añicos y rota en mil pedazos en el polvoriento suelo de la CTU "Hay hasta ahora veintiún muertos y el número va en aumento" se te forma un nudo en la garganta cuando decís por primera vez en voz alta la realidad: veintiún personas murieron hoy, veintiún personas que hace menos de una hora estaban vivas, y muchas otras se encuentran en situación crítica y con escasas posibilidades de recuperarse.

"¿Por qué no evacuaron la CTU?" Jack pregunta con una mezcla de sorpresa e irritación.

"No hubo tiempo" es la simple respuesta que le das.

"¿Cómo que no?" _Dios, ¿acaso este hombre piensa que menos de diez minutos alcanzan para evacuar a un edificio entero?_ "¿Y Mason?, ¿dónde está?"

_Buena pregunta_.

"No estaba acá cuando todo esto paso" volvés a responderle con simpleza, sin querer entrar en detalles. Nunca te sentiste muy cómoda hablado con desconocidos, y si bien sabés que Jack es alguien digno de confianza, lo conociste meras horas atrás esta mañana y sabés lo que piensa de Mason, sabés que no le cae bien para nada, sabés que hasta podría denominarse odio y resentimiento lo que siente por él; decirle que Mason se fue sería avivar el fuego, echar más leña, porque puede que vos _sí_ creas que lo de la pista en Bakersfield era cierto y que no estaba tratando de fugarse antes de que estallarán los problemas, pero Jack no compraría esa versión y daría por sentado lo peor: que Mason abandonó a la CTU y a sus responsabilidades como director en el momento de mayor necesidad.

"¿Y Tony Almeida?"

La sola mención de su nombre hace que tu corazón lata el triple de fuerte.

"Él está bien" del mismo modo en que decir en voz alta la cantidad de compañeros de trabajo caídos en servicio te afectó desde la raíz del cabello hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies, decirle a otro ser humano que Tony Almeida _está bien_, que _está vivo_ tiene en voz un efecto tranquilizador que te lava desde adentro hacia fuera y te relaja, incluso si sólo por pocos segundos "Está ayudando al equipo de rescate" continúas explicándole a Bauer, y tu vista se desvía casi como si tuviera voluntad propia hacia donde se encuentran los paramédicos tratando de liberar a Paula de entre las ruinas de la viga que se cayó sobre ella. Tragas saliva con dificultad y volteas hacia otro lado.

"Michelle, ¿podrías ayudarme tomando nota de algo?" te pide Jack.

"Sí..." rápidamente buscas entre el revuelto de cosas un lápiz y un papel y te dispones a prestar atención a lo que Jack tiene para decirte.

"He ubicado a Joseph Walt y voy a ir a buscarlo" te anuncia.

"¿Qué pasó con la gente de Walt?" preguntas, queriendo saber cómo resultó la misión de Bauer de inmiscuirse en el depósito de autos usados con todos esos delincuentes y hacerse pasar por su amigo.

"Están todos muertos, tuve que matarlos" anuncia como quien no quiere la cosa, como si asesinar a media docena de hombres en menos de dos horas fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"¿Muertos?" escuchas decir a tu propia voz en tono de sorpresa.

Cuando vuelva a hablar, casi sentís que está evitando profundizar acerca de las muertes de los hombres de Walt porque se dio cuenta que el tópico hizo que te sintieras incómoda. Después de todo, llevas menos de un año trabajando en la CTU y toda tu experiencia previa fue adquirida en Distrito, donde no existen operaciones de campo: es normal que no estés acostumbrada a que tus compañeros de trabajo te cuenten alegremente que dispararon unas cuantas balas después del desayuno, incluso si las personas que perecieron eran delincuentes y agrupaciones pro-terroristas que amenazaban la seguridad y bienestar de la Nación.

"Avísenle a Mason que estoy dirigiéndome a la residencia de Joseph Walt" te dice la dirección, y la apuntas rápidamente en el papel que tu mano izquierda está sosteniendo.

"Voy a enviar refuerzos"

"Bien, gracias" una pequeña pausa antes de que Bauer vuelva a hablar "Michelle, decile a Mason cuando vuelva que logré hablar con Kim, y que va a salir de la ciudad"

_Kim_.

"Sí, llamó acá hace un rato y habló con Tony" le explicas, y cuando ya sentís una nueva punzada de celos quemándote el estómago te obligas a recordar las palabras que _él_ te dijo.

_Kim Bauer es una amiga. _

_Solamente quería que lo supieras_.

"¿Sí?" Jack suena sorprendido "¿Qué dijo?"

"No sé, pero puedo averiguarlo" y esta vez sí en tu voz se coló un dejo de irritación: acaban de sufrir un atentado, hay veintiún personas muertas – a esta altura quizá más; después de todo, con cada minuto que pasa el riesgo para aquellos en peor situación aumenta -, probablemente toda la información que la CTU había averiguado sobre la amenaza de bomba nuclear se haya perdido, hay heridos diseminados por todas partes sumidos en la lucha por sobrevivir, las vidas de miles de millones de ciudadanos norteamericanos están en juego, y Jack Bauer pretende que ustedes pierdan un valioso tiempo que ni siquiera tienen jugando a encontrar a su hijita.

"Bien. Cualquier cosa avísenme" te pide, y luego procede a cortar la comunicación.

Ni bien acabas de depositar el tubo del teléfono de vuelta en su lugar, ves a Tony caminando en tu dirección.

"Tony" llamas su atención con voz suave, causando que se detenga a tu lado.

"¿Qué pasa?" el tono enérgico sigue estando ahí, pero te atreverías a decir que ha sido diezmado por las circunstancias.

Luce devastado, triste, preocupado, abatido, está todo cubierto de polvo blanco y hasta te animarías a decir que un leve estremecimiento recorre su cuerpo a causa de la mezcla de nervios y ansiedad, pero lo que se nota más que nada y por encima de todas las cosas es su decisión a seguir trabajando hasta el final, sin dudar ni vacilar, sin que le tiemble el pulso.

Está decidido a seguir resistiendo, tan decidido como vos lo estás, y eso te consuela. Sin embargo, hay un destello en sus ojos que revela cuán graves, profundas y dolorosas son las heridas que lleva dentro, no solamente heridas provocadas recientemente por lo que acaba de suceder, si no heridas de toda la vida que siguen allí, abiertas y sin curar.

_Dios, __daría todo por sanarte aunque sea un poco..._

Antes de darte cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, tu mano se extiende hacia él y – tan pequeña e insignificante si es comparada con el resto de su anatomía – se cierra alrededor de su brazo. Es apenas un gesto, es apenas un leve roce, pero el contacto físico – por más ligero que sea – con la persona que amas es, en momentos como estos, una de las cosas más hermosas que podrían pasarte, incluso si simplemente estás tocando su brazo de manera casual y para nada íntima.

"Acabo de hablar por teléfono con Jack Bauer" le decís.

"¿Dónde está?" tu mano sigue ahí, en su brazo, y a él no parece molestarle para nada. Sus ojos están fijos en los tuyos, y son cientos de miles las emociones que ves emanando de ellos, tan fuertes que hasta pueden ser sentidas.

"Va en camino a ver a Walt. Quería que le avisaras a Mason" tratas de que la voz no te tiemble cuando hablas, de que no se note la mezcla de diversas emociones que están consumiéndote, y te enorgullece tener – después de todo – la capacidad de seguir sonando compuesta y profesional, la capacidad de controlarte a vos misma y no arrojarte de lleno en sus brazos como tu cuerpo, corazón y alma llevan pidiéndote a gritos desde que lo encontraste vivo luego de la explosión.

"Mason no va a venir, así que mejor envía la información a Seguridad Nacional" lo que te dice te sorprende, pero elegís no comentar nada al respecto; respetas mucho a Mason y le guardas cierto cariño, por lo que no querés andar desparramando acotaciones acerca de los motivos por los cuales se fue o los motivos por los cuales no volverá. Esa observación acerca de que Mason no va a regresar, preferís ignorarla.

"Bauer también preguntó por su hija Kim" deslizas el comentario al final de la conversación y por una fracción de segundo corres la mirada, como si el hecho de tener que volver a hablar de Kim con él después de lo que ha sido dicho entre los dos hace menos de una hora te resultara incomoda.

Y la realidad es que sí: te incomoda.

Te incomoda haber sido tan evidente, haber dejado que se entreviera a través de tu actuación de mujer compuesta y profesional el brillo salvaje de los celos.

Te molesta que se haya dado cuenta, te molesta haber sido tan obvia, te molesta haber quedado tan expuesta.

Y a la vez, a la vez te encanta que él lo haya notado, porque eso significa que te presta al menos algo de atención, la suficiente para haberse percatado de lo que estaba pasándote; te encanta que se haya acercado a aclararte que Kim Bauer es sólo su amiga; te encanta que te haya mirado tan profundamente cuando esas palabras dejaron sus labios, te encanta que te haya dicho que quería que lo supieras.

Odias haber sido tan evidente, y a la vez amas lo que eso despertó en él: la necesidad de acercarse a vos y disipar tus miedos, la necesidad de acercarse a vos y matar tus dudas, liberarte de lo que te provocaba celos tan hondos que hasta te causaban reacciones nerviosas que desembocaban en dolor físico.

Odias haber sido evidente, te encanta que él haya hecho que las dudas se esfumasen con esas palabras y esa mirada en la que percibiste tantas cosas, y te incomoda tener que hablarle de Kim en estos momentos porque aún estás avergonzada de vos misma por haber dejado que los celos te controlaran, pero le dijiste a Bauer que averiguarías para qué había llamado su hija, y tenés que hacerlo. Después de todo, una de las condiciones que Bauer impuso antes de aceptar colaborar con ustedes fue que se encargaran de que esa chica estuviera a salvo y fuera llevada lejos del radio de explosión de la bomba nuclear, y aunque te parezca que los recursos de la CTU deberían ser empleados en un cien por ciento a la detención del posible ataque terrorista, sos conciente de que lo prometido a Bauer debe cumplirse.

"Ay, no..." la mención de Kim provoca en Tony una reacción similar a la que tiene cualquier persona cuando recuerda de golpe algo importante que tendría que haber hecho pero que no hizo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Kim estaba dirigiéndose hacia acá, cuando hablamos por teléfono le dije que viniera a verme" ya entendés entonces de dónde surge la preocupación, por qué los ojos se le pusieron como platos y soltó ese _Ay, no_ cuando dijiste que Jack había preguntando por Kim: si la chica estaba yendo hacia la CTU, es muy probable que se encontrara dentro o ingresando a él cuando la bomba estalló, y es aún más probable que ella también haya resultado herida como consecuencia del ataque "Por favor, chequea el registro de ingresos para saber si estaba en el edificio cuando todo esto pasó" te pide Tony, como si hubiera leído tus pensamientos, o como si vos hubieras leído los de él mientras se formaban en su cabeza antes de que los transformara en palabras habladas.

Asentís con la cabeza, y al tiempo que lo haces, _su mano_ izquierda se posa sobre _tu mano_ – la que aún está en su brazo derecho – y la acaricia levemente, con una suavidad que te deshace en mil pedazos, y por un momento te olvidas de respirar.

"Gracias" suspira, apenas moviendo los labios.

Vuelve a acariciarte los nudillos, y sus dedos ejercen un poco más de presión sobre la piel. Y por primera vez en lo que va de este día infernal te sentís feliz: en esos dos ojos castaños, brillando más fuerte que nada entre el océano de emociones encontradas, temores, dudas y disgustos, viste relucir lo mismo que en los tuyos... Amor.

Tu jefe, diez años mayor, emocionalmente inalcanzable, herido de por vida por las atrocidades que tuvo que enfrentar en el último tiempo, dueño de un corazón astillado, constructor de altas paredes de hierro alrededor suyo para que nadie se le acerque y lo hiera otra vez, está comiéndote con una mirada que refleja a gritos los mismos sentimientos que a vos te devoran después de haber iniciado un (aunque inocente) contacto físico demasiado personal y para nada profesional.

El oxígeno recién regresa a tu cuerpo dos segundos luego de que su presencia desaparece, perdiéndose su ser entre el mar de heridos y paramédicos que se hayan desperdigados por todo el piso central de la CTU; sin embargo, su tacto sigue ahí. El recuerdo de sus caricias – por más breves y simples que hayan sido – sigue ahí, quemándote la piel como si las puntas de sus dedos hubieran dibujado círculos de fuego. Tu experiencia con hombres es inexistente, pero jamás se te ocurrió que un mimo en el dorso de la mano pudiera darte vuelta de tal manera.

Sacudís la cabeza de un lado a otro, te decís a vos misma que tenés que dejar de pensar en él y ponerte a trabajar, y eso es lo que haces durante un breve período de tiempo, aunque por mucho que intentes centrarte en el trabajo la sombra de esos últimos segundos compartidos con él sigue envolviéndote, haciéndote sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo incluso en un día como el que hoy te toca vivir.

* * *

Cuando echas un vistazo al reloj nuevamente, ves que marca las once de la mañana con cuarenta y siete minutos.

Estás exhausta emocional y físicamente debido a todo lo que has tenido que soportar en menos de una hora. Cada centímetro de tu cuerpo duele, cada músculo duele, cada neurona está trabajando a velocidades increíblemente anormales, cada fragmento de tu ser está expuesto a niveles de presión que no son sanos en lo absoluto.

Te tomas un minuto de calma para respirar hondo y en cuanto te permitís despejarte un poco tu mente vuela instantáneamente al momento en que _él_ acarició tu mano con sus dedos y te envolvió con una mirada capaz de derretir a un glaciar.

A las once de la mañana con cuarenta y siete minutos del cuatro de septiembre, rodeada de muerte y desesperación, al borde de lo que podría ser un desastre nuclear, a las puertas de una crisis que podría arrasar con la vida de millones, acabas de darte cuenta de que él también te ama. La forma en la que te miró, la forma en la que te tocó, la forma en la que te habla, el hecho de que fue a decirte que Kim era solamente una amiga... Todas esas son pruebas que confirman rotunda e indiscutiblemente que está enamorado de vos, y esta vez no son solamente las ilusiones típicas generadas por los efectos comunes que tiene el primer gran amor en cualquier mujer: esta vez lo viste, lo sentiste, lo respiraste.

_Él_ está enamorado de _vos_.

Quizá le cueste acercarse porque todo lo que vivió dejó muchas cosas dentro de él reducidas a nada, quizá hacer que confíe nuevamente en alguien es algo que va a tomar trabajo, quizá está manteniendo su distancia porque tiene miedo de volver a repetir viejos errores, quizá lo sucedido con Nina sigue demasiado fresco en su memoria y en su corazón como para querer avanzar de vuelta tan rápido, quizá lo que necesita es algo de tiempo, quizá hace falta que vos hagas el primer acercamiento y lo ayudes a entrar en contacto con sus sentimientos, quizá sus ideas de mantener lo personal y lo profesional en planos separados son demasiado fuertes y contundentes como para ser derribas de un solo intento... Son muchos los _quizá_ que explicarían los _por qué_, pero algo es seguro y nadie va a sacártelo de la cabeza: está enamorado de vos.

Y ese algo tan seguro te llena el alma de tal manera, que todo el dolor y miseria en el que estuviste sumergida durante la última hora desaparecen y sos invadida por unas ganas de resistir aún más fuertes y potentes que las que tenías desde un principio.

Ahora que estás segura de que te ama, ahora que estás segura de que hay algo más escondiéndose, tratar de resistir no es una opción... _Resistir_ y salir viva de esto es la única elección válida de entre tu lista de posibilidades.

Es verdad que el amor hace a cualquiera creerse más grande, más fuerte y más poderoso de lo que es. Es verdad que el amor hace a cualquiera pensarse en la cima del mundo. Es verdad que el amor hace a cualquiera considerarse indestructible.

Y al amor vas a aferrarte para resistir.

* * *

Cuatro minutos más tarde, cuando ya faltan nueve para las doce del mediodía, estás dirigiéndote hacia el piso de abajo para hablar con la gente de seguridad y averiguar si en los registros de ingresos figura Kimberly Bauer cuando pasas junto a un grupo de paramédicos que están rodeando la camilla donde yace una mujer inconciente, conectada a varias máquinas y con varios tubos saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo con la intención de mantenerla viva y peleando.

No tardas en darte cuenta de quién es, aunque al principio no das crédito a tus ojos: es Paula.

Paula sigue ahí.

Se suponía que habían logrado sacarla de entre los escombros quince minutos atrás. Escuchaste a los paramédicos diciendo que el peso de la viga había mantenido a raya la hemorragia, pero que ésta se había vuelto incontrolable en cuanto la viga había sido levantada. Escuchaste las palabras _hospital_ y _cirugía urgente_ ser mencionadas, viste cómo esos mismos paramédicos que ahora están ahí se llevaban a Paula en esa misma camilla con la intención de subirla a una ambulancia y llevarla pronto a un lugar que estuviera en condiciones aptas para tratarla y detener los daños que tuviera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

¿Por qué está ahí entonces? ¿Por qué sigue allí en la CTU? ¿Por qué no está ya camino al hospital, en un quirófano, con médicos especialistas salvándole la vida? ¿Por qué no están haciendo hasta lo imposible para rescatarla de las garras de una muerte casi segura?

"Tony..." te aproximas hacia donde está él, observando la misma escena que vos sólo que desde más lejos, a escasos centímetros de la puerta que conduce a una de las salas de descanso, y esta vez al aproximártele no tenés tiempo de disfrutar las mariposas haciéndote cosquillas en la panza, ni de regalarle tu mejor sonrisa ni de sentirte una tonta por lo mucho que te enloquecen sus ojos. Esta vez está consumida por la indignación, la preocupación y la incertidumbre "¿Por qué sigue Paula acá?" le preguntas una vez que ya estás lo suficiente cerca suyo como para que te escuche.

"Fue decisión de Mason" te dice con un suspiro cargado de enojo y de impotencia.

Sus pies comienzan a moverse, y empezás a seguir sus pasos, que está tomando dirección hacia la entrada del pequeño salón de descanso.

"No va a sobrevivir si no la llevan a un hospital ahora. Sus oportunidades ya son de por sí escasas, y esperar más tiempo solamente va a empeorarlo todo" insistís, casi caprichosamente. ¿Por qué Mason ordenó que no se llevaran a Paula? ¿Dónde está Mason? ¿No era que se había ido y que no regresaría? ¿Cuándo se comunicó de vuelta con la CTU? ¿Desde cuándo ha vuelto al ruedo y a dar órdenes?

"Ya lo sé, Michelle"

"Creí que Mason no iba a regresar" protestas.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, deja caer sus codos sobre la mesada donde se halla el lavabo, quedando así todo su cuerpo sostenido por sus brazos. Estás parada de pie, a su lado, escuchando su respiración agitada y observando su rostro cubierto de transpiración seca y polvo.

Viéndolo de cerca, notas fácilmente que la indignación, la preocupación y la incertidumbre están carcomiéndolo a él también. De hecho, todo eso que vos estás sintiendo, pareciera que él lo experimenta en niveles aún más altos y profundos. Ya has llegado al punto en el que sabés leer sus facciones como si de un libro abierto se tratase, por lo cual tampoco te cuesta deducir que detrás de eso hay algo más inquietándolo, aunque aún no logras definir qué es...

Levanta la cabeza despacio y posa sus ojos en los tuyos.

"Pero regresó, y quiere mantener a Paula acá para que los paramédicos la despierten usando una dosis de epinefrina y pueda darnos los códigos de acceso a los archivos con la información acerca de la bomba nuclear que estaba enviando al servidor de las Oficinas de Seguridad Nacional cuando fuimos atacados" te explica, y te das cuenta que al igual que vos él tampoco está de acuerdo con la idea de Mason de poner la vida de Paula en un riesgo seguro y probablemente irreversible para poder recuperar esos datos.

"¿Entonces simplemente va a dejar que se muera?" la irritación, la rabia, la cólera, todo eso está pintado en tu cara y plasmado en tu voz que, debido a la furia que te recorrió las venas al escuchar eso, alzaste un poco al preguntar retóricamente si la _brillante_ idea de George era negarle a Paula la oportunidad que se merecía de ser llevada al hospital y tratada.

"Mason no está tomando una decisión equivocada" las palabras de Tony no te sorprenden ni te conmocionan, porque sabés bien que ni él se las cree. Sabés bien que es una mentira que está tratando de venderse a si mismo, está tratando de convencerse de que Mason ha optado por hacer algo que, al final de todo, habrá contribuido al bien mayor. Está tratando a toda costa de meterse en la cabeza que lo que están haciendo no es ni injusto ni cruel ni errado, aún cuando él sabe que sí lo es "Paula es la única que puede darnos el código de acceso y recuperar es información" continua entre suspiros profundos, nuevamente con la cabeza gacha y la vista clavada en el frío y gris mármol de la mesada sobre la que yace apoyado e inclinado hacia delante.

Te quedas de pie detrás de él, a escasos pasos suyos, escuchando como inhala y exhala rudamente y con dificultad, y entendés que se siente culpable. Se siente culpable porque si no hubiera sido porque él se lo pidió, Paula no hubiera estado aislada en el despacho de George cuando todo sucedió, y hubiera tenido la oportunidad de evacuar a tiempo. Se siente culpable porque en todo el tiempo que Paula lleva trabajando para ustedes en la CTU fueron más las veces que se burlaron de ella y de sus manías que las que trataron de brindarles un poco de amistad y compañerismo. Es la culpa lo que está destruyéndolo por dentro. Esa otra cosa que viste brillando con salvajismo y que no pudiste distinguir a la primera es culpa.

Ese hombre que está a escasos centímetros tuyos, dándote la espalda, inclinado sobre una mesada y luchando por respirar con normalidad, soltando de tanto en tanto suspiros exasperados, sintiendo como la culpa, el dolor y la impotencia lo carcomen, es el hombre al que amas y es – ahora lo sabés – el hombre que te ama.

Te rompe el corazón en mil millones de pedazos verlo así, te parte en dos, te ultraja el alma. Tanto dolor junto teniendo que ser soportado por una persona, tanto peso depositado sobre esos hombros adoloridos y cansados... No es justo. En realidad, hace rato que sabés que la vida es injusta, hace rato que lo aprendiste, pero no por eso te encontras en posición de evitar pensar que lo que Tony está sintiendo ahora es odioso y que él no lo merece.

_Lo que daría por hacerte sentir mejor__, lo que daría por aliviarte un poco_.

Entonces se te ocurre qué hacer. Es algo tonto, es algo mínimo, es algo ínfimo, insignificante, pero sabés que para una persona que se encuentra calzando esos zapatos puede llegar a ser reconfortante y apaciguante, incluso si el efecto sólo dura un par de minutos.

Con timidez, con vacilación, casi como temiendo equivocarte y desencadenar una reacción no deseada, tu brazo se extiende con delicadeza y se detiene medio milímetro antes de entrar en contacto con su espalda. Dudas por un segundo, pero luego decidís seguir adelante, y pronto la palma de tu mano se halla posada sobre la tela oscura de su camisa, siendo esa la única y prácticamente inexistente barrera material que separa tu piel de la suya.

Durante un largo rato silencioso es lo único que los dos escuchan, aún cuando fuera de esa sala de descanso el mundo está cayéndose, los gritos de ayuda no han cesado y hay al menos ciento cincuenta personas movilizándose ruidosamente de un lado al otro. Silencio es lo que llena tus oídos mientras tu mano se mueve de arriba abajo con dulzura y suavidad. Son escasos tres minutos los que pasas acariciándole la espalda, pero el cambio que esto produce en él es imposible de desapercibir: sus músculos se relajan un poco, la tensión afloja, su respiración se normaliza.

"Lo siento mucho, Tony" le decís en un susurro tranquilizador "De verdad lo siento mucho"

Estás pidiéndole perdón por todo: por tus celos, por la escena de histeria que acabas de montar delante de él mientras la bronca despertada por la decisión de Mason brotaba de tus poros, por no poder hacer más para reconfortarlo, por no animarte a hacer más para hacerlo sentir mejor, por no poder prometerle que Paula va a estar bien... Por todo.

Su cabeza gira hasta que ambos pares de ojos están fijos uno en el otro.

"Yo soy la que la trajo a la CTU, yo la contraté" es la culpa, es la culpa hablando por él "Este trabajo es... todo lo que esa chica siempre quiso hacer" los dos voltean sus vistas en dirección a donde Paula está; desde el hueco de la puerta puede verse la camilla donde yace su cuerpo rodeado de paramédicos a la espera de la orden para suministrarle la epinefrina.

"Y lo hizo, Tony" es un intento barato y probablemente inútil, pero pensas que quizá puede calmarlo un poco. Este trabajo, el trabajo con el que Paula siempre había soñado... Ella se destacó en él. Era... _Es, Michelle, es, todavía no está muerta_... Es una de las mejores analistas de sistema y programadoras con las que has tenido el placer de trabajar, y lo que llegó a hacer en el día de hoy durante las pocas horas que pasó trabajando antes del atentado probablemente haya hecho una diferencia, por más mínima que sea "Lo hizo" repetís en voz más baja, casi susurrando en su oído.

Sentís su cuerpo moviéndose, enderezándose, y pronto se haya de pie frente a vos, a dos centímetros su pecho del tuyo; si te inclinaras a penas un grado hacia delante, ambos cuerpos colapsarían. Así de cerca están, tan cerca que las narices casi se tocan y podés ver tu aspecto desaliñado y cubierto de polvo reflejándose en los dos espejos más hermosos del mundo: sus ojos. Y por un momento pensás que él está haciendo lo mismo que vos: mirándose en tus ojos.

Durante un segundo breve que se hace largo como la eternidad más extensa te preguntas si existe la posibilidad de que vaya a besarte; las ganas a ninguno de los dos les faltan, y eso es indiscutible. La tensión física se siente en el ambiente, densa e incontenible, y hay algo así como un magnetismo que te atrae hacia él, que está intentando empujarte y provocar que vos inicies el beso.

"Deberíamos continuar trabajando" te dice, rompiendo así el hechizo.

Se nota a la legua que trabajar es lo que menos quiere hacer, que le gustaría quedarse ahí en esa salita minúscula, los dos escondidos, muy cerca el uno del otro, probablemente abrazados y llorando tranquilos, dejando que el estrés, las presiones y los miedos sean expulsados de sus sistemas.

Se nota también que – al igual que vos – tiene en claro, _muy en claro_, que del trabajo realizado hoy por la CTU dependen muchas cosas y que no pueden permitirse distraerse y fallar.

"Tenés razón" coincidís al tiempo que ambos comienzan a dirigirse de nuevo hacia el piso central de la Unidad Antiterrorista de la ciudad de Los Angeles.

Ves que está a punto de encaminarse hacia la dirección opuesta a la que vos tenés que ir, y antes de tener tiempo de pensarlo, meditarlo o decidir si es correcto decirlo o no, las palabras se te escapan de la boca, causando que se vuelva sobre sus talones al escuchar tu voz.

"Tony" te observa curioso, esperando a que continúes "... Resistí"

Una sola palabra jamás en tu vida encerró tantísimo significado. Estás pidiéndole que resista porque la Nación necesita de sus conocimientos y capacidades para evitar que tragedias catastróficas acontezcan. Estás pidiéndole que resista porque la CTU necesita de él también. Estás pidiéndole que resista porque vos lo necesitas a él más que a cualquier otra cosa en esta Tierra. Estás pidiéndole que resista porque _él_ es la fuente de la cual sale tu fuerza, _él_ es el motivo por el cual _vos_ estás resistiendo. Estás pidiéndole que resista porque si mañana llega, si todos los mañana del mundo no se extinguen hoy, entonces quizá exista la posibilidad de que ambos empiecen a trabajar de a poco y despacio en la construcción de una relación _juntos_.

Se dibuja en su rostro una sonrisa triste que te cala hasta los huesos, una sonrisa que todavía sigue ahí en sus facciones un segundo más tarde cuando – sin decir palabra – vuelve a darse la vuelta y se encamina hacia donde están los paramédicos con Paula, dejándote a vos atrás, parada en un mismo punto, con solamente una plegaria repiqueteando en tu cabeza.

_Resistí, mi amor. Resistí. _

* * *

_Cuando dejan comentarios, la autora de esto es feliz. Cuando la autora de esto es feliz, sonríe. Cuando la autora de esto sonríe, le dan ganas de escribir mucho. Cuando la autora de esto escribe mucho, la historia tiene nuevos capítulos en frecuencias más seguidas. Simplemente dejen un pequeño comentario, aunque sea una carita feliz como esta :) para saber que están leyendo y que quieren que continue escribiendo._


	11. Cristales rotos, 12 AM a 1 PM

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre las 12:00 del mediodía y la 1:00 de la tarde del 4 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Podría ser que al final_

_Rompiste el cristal en mí._

_Podría pasar que me hagas hablar,_

_Yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal._

Cuando llegas al sector en donde los paramédicos se encuentran formando un semicírculo alrededor de la camilla en la que yace Paula sentís cómo la bilis te sube a la garganta y decidís dirigir tus pasos hacia otro lugar; la visión de esa pobre chica, moribunda y herida, te parte el alma en dos con una intensidad aún mayor después de la conversación que acabas de tener con Michelle.

Arriesgarse a que Paula muera es ineludible. Si otra opción existiese... Pero no, no existe otra opción, no hay otra opción: esos códigos cifrados son forzosamente necesarios para poder acceder a las bases de datos enviadas al servidor de la Oficina de Seguridad Nacional, y la información que en esas bases se encuentra es precisa si se quiere detener los ataques terroristas planeados para el día de hoy antes de que sean llevados a cabo, causando estragos de dimensiones desconocidas pero gigantes, desembocando así en la muerte de personas inocentes.

Miles de millones de ciudadanos norteamericanos están – sin saberlo – dependiendo del trabajo que los agentes de las agencias gubernamentales hagan hoy, y exponerse a cometer fallos _no es una opción_. Si Paula debe ser _sacrificada_, por llamarlo de alguna forma, para poder reacceder a los datos sobre la bomba nuclear y los sospechosos detrás de estos atentados, entonces así tendrá que ser. Duele muchísimo, y no podés evitar sentir la culpa carcomiéndote (después de todo, por más absurdo que suene, ella está allí debido a que vos la contraste. Si hubieras elegido a otro para el puesto...), pero no hay más alternativas: tal y como le dijiste a Michelle, George no está tomando una decisión errada, porque en momentos como estos perder información no es algo que la CTU esté en condiciones de afrontar, especialmente cuando – sumado a todo lo que está pasando – muchos de los que podrían haber sido de gran utilidad han perdido la vida y la capacidad tecnológica de la Unidad ha quedado pobremente reducida a cenizas (y esto es literal).

Tratas de dejar de pensar en Paula y la muerte segura a la que están entregándola porque solo de esa manera pueden mantenerse estables las oportunidades que quedan de salvar a la ciudad de Los Angeles y a sus habitantes.

Tratas de concentrarte en pensamientos más placenteros, pensamientos que te ayudan a salir un poco del hoyo negro en el que parece que estás hundiéndote.

Lo más agradable que te ha sucedido en mucho, mucho tiempo es Michelle. La conociste, te enamoraste de ella (muy a pesar de las promesas que te habías hecho a vos mismo, promesas que terminaste quebrando no porque quisiste si no porque no pudiste remediarlo: todo sucedió sin que tuvieras oportunidad de imponerte a ello), empezaste a entrar en contacto con tus sentimientos, gracias a ella muchas de tus heridas comenzaron a sanar y a cicatrizar, gracias a ella y al efecto que causa en vos comenzaste a considerar la posibilidad de que _quizá_ lo sucedido con La hija de Satán (Nina) no tenía porqué marcarte a fuego e impedir que volvieras a reconstruir los pedazos de tu pobre corazón y entregárselo nuevamente a otra mujer. Fue ella quien te ayudo a abrirte de nuevo, a confiar en los seres humanos y a abrazar tus sentimientos sin miedo a destrozarlos y clavarte las astillas en tu propia carne.

Michelle fue algo así como la medicina perfecta. Rompió los en apariencia muros de acero y plomo que habías construido alrededor tuyo para evitar que las personas se acercaran a vos, dejando a la vista las frágiles paredes de cristal en las que tu corazón y alma estaban envueltos, dejándote totalmente expuesto... Y ahora, a juzgar por lo sucedido durante el transcurso de las últimas horas, ese cristal también está rompiéndose.

_Ella_ está rompiéndolo.

Cuando acariciaste el dorso de su mano, lo hiciste casi inconcientemente. Se sintió tan natural, tan... No sabés cómo expresarlo, no sabés cómo explicarlo. Simplemente necesitaste hacerlo, y lo hiciste, casi sin darte cuenta de que tus dedos estaban moviéndose sobre su piel. Un poco de contacto humano es lo único reconfortante en momentos como aquellos, y el único contacto humano que querías (y querés) es el de ella; acariciar su mano, mirarla a los ojos, sentir cómo se relajaba bajo tu tacto, eso sirvió para que vos también te sintieras mejor, incluso si fue solamente por un tiempo ínfimo. Y cuando minutos más tarde – estando de vuelta enfocado en el trabajo – te diste cuenta de lo que habías hecho, de ese contacto tan íntimo como inocente que habías iniciado, no pudiste evitar sonreír: finalmente los primeros pasos habían sido dados, finalmente estabas en camino, y lo que experimentaste por dentro en ese momento no fue miedo a salir herido nuevamente, ni incertidumbre, ni dudas, ni nada que se le asemeje.

Simplemente sentiste felicidad en estado puro, casi euforia, y llegar al día de mañana sano y salvo nunca te pareció tan terriblemente importante como en ese instante.

Porque mañana, y todos los mañanas que te deparen a vos y le deparen a ella, vas a hacer lo posible para que sean vividos con tu ser y el suyo fundidos en uno solo.

Cuando más tarde – hace menos de diez minutos, a decir verdad – estabas a un paso de desmoronarte y ahogarte en un océano de culpa, remordimiento, dolor, frustración e impotencia, ella te sacó de las aguas oscuras y profundas con su toque mágico y terapéutico. Nunca te sentiste tan vivo como cuando acarició tu espalda y te dijo con la voz quebrada cuánto sentía que tuvieras que estar pasando por todo aquello. Nunca te sentiste tan vivo como cuando te incorporaste y la miraste a los ojos. Nunca te sentiste tan vivo como cuando por un momento te recorrió cada nervio del cuerpo el impulso de besarla, ahí, en esa salita de descanso. Nunca te sentiste tan vivo como cuando te pidió que resistieras y por tu cabeza se cruzó fugas y veloz la idea de que sus motivos para querer que sobrevivieras eran similares a los tuyos. Pudiste leerlo en su mirada, pudiste sentirlo en oleadas de calor desprendiéndose de su anatomía.

Saber que ella espera la llegada de mañana para compartirlo con vos es lo que te da ganas de luchar, de resistir, de no venirte abajo.

Podría ser que al final ella rompió el cristal en vos, porque de pronto ya no tenés miedo de amar, ya no tenés miedo de entregarte, ya no tenés miedo a nada y te sentís como el idiota más grande del mundo por haber perdido tanto tiempo preocupándote y negándote a vos mismo lo que sentís.

Exhalas un largo suspiro al tiempo que tu teléfono celular suena.

"Almeida"

Comenzas a hablar con la persona que te ha llamado y a escuchar con atención la importantísima información que tiene para darte, información muy valiosa si de llegar al fondo de todo este turbio asunto se trata: al parecer se ha llegado a la conclusión de que una organización terrorista perteneciente a países del Medio Oriente llamada Segunda Ola es quien contrató a Joseph Wald para que éste se encarga de que sus _amiguitos_ pusieron una bomba en el edificio de la CTU para dejar a la Unidad desprovista de los pilares básicos para poder trabajar y frenar la detonación de la bomba nuclear. De acuerdo con el contacto que acaba de llamarte, Segunda Ola es manejada por un terrorista árabe llamado Syed Alí, un tipo con una historia bastante complicada y con las manos demasiado manchadas de sangre que unos años atrás había fingido su muerte. Sin embargo, de acuerdo con pruebas que han salido a la superficie, Syed Alí está todavía vivito, pateando y probablemente moviendo los hilos de esta siniestra función de marionetas. Y – aquí viene lo más importante – una de las agencias del gobierno tiene pistas que señalan que durante los últimos meses un joven de origen árabe que reside en la ciudad de Los Angeles ha estado transfiriendo dinero desde la cuenta de la empresa de su suegro a una cuenta bancaria suscripta bajo el nombre ficticio con el cual Syed Alí ha estado manejándose.

Con un poco de presión y un interrogatorio bien llevado, es muy probable que este jovencito árabe sea capaz de brindarles datos invaluables que los conduzcan a Syed Ali, y sólo llegando a Alí o a cualquier miembro de Segunda Ola podrá evitarse que el dispositivo nuclear sea activado.

La comunicación telefónica se acaba en el mismo instante en que ves a George Mason cruzando las enormes puertas de la CTU. Luce como si hubiera transpirado grandes cantidades de sudor en la última hora y tiene el botón del cuello de la camisa desabrochado, pero sacando esos dos pequeños detalles, es el mismo George que se fue hace dos horas a seguir esa pista en Bakersfield; es el mismo George que por teléfono te dijo que no iba a volver; es el mismo George que decidió regresar en cuanto le comunicaste que una bomba había explotado en el edificio; es el mismo George que cuarenta minutos atrás te cruzaste en el estacionamiento de la CTU – ese estacionamiento repleto de ambulancias, médicos, enfermeras y heridos rodeados del humo que aún no se disipaba – cuando estabas acompañando al grupo de galenos que llevaban a Paula en una camilla con la intención de transportarla al hospital y practicarle la cirugía tan necesaria para salvar su vida; es el mismo George que impidió subieran a Paula a esa ambulancia y ordenó que consiguieran algo de epinefrina para despertarla y que pudiera decirles los códigos cifrados para acceder a las bases de datos enviadas a Seguridad Nacional; es el mismo George al que odiaste profundamente por tomar esa decisión y quitarle a Paula su oportunidad de vivir, y a la vez es el mismo George al que admiras por tener el valor y el estómago para cargarse en los hombros semejante peso, peso que ni vos ni ningún otro podrían soportar llevar. Es el mismo George Mason de siempre: agrio, ácido, testarudo, lleno de humor negro y comentarios sarcásticos listos para ser disparados en todo instante y ocasión.

Lo ves detenerse junto al sector en el cual yace Paula conectada a esas máquinas ruidosas y odiosas.

Mientras te dirigías hacia la puerta de salida, escuchas a Michelle dándole un par de órdenes a uno de los ingenieros en sistemas que está tratando de reactivar las computadoras y otros aparatos tecnológicos indispensables, y te resulta imposible evitar sentir admiración y orgullo ante lo fuerte y profesional de su actuación.

"No uses ese tablero, los interruptores se arruinaron. Trata de conectar un cable de generador al sector A"

Llegas a George justo para escuchar como lanza una indicación que suena del mismo modo que el ladrido de un perro:

"Despiértenla"

Cuando nota que estás a punto de abandonar el edificio, te detiene en seco con una pregunta:

"¿A dónde vas, Almeida?"

"A investigare una nueva pista que surgió" contestas "Hay un contacto local con Syed Alí" lo pones al tanto, sabiendo que ya George ha sido informado del papel que presuntamente Segunda Ola juega en todo esto.

"Envía a otra persona. Necesito que te quedes acá" es la contestación de tu jefe.

"¿Para qué?" ya no podés contener la furia, la ira, la frustración, la culpa y todo ese remolino de sentimientos que tenés girando furioso y destructivo en tu interior, especialmente ahora que por el rabillo del ojo pudiste ver a Paula de cerca: la sangre seca cubriendo su cara y sus manos, las máquinas emitiendo pitidos, la epinefrina lista en la aguja para ser clavada en su brazo e ir directo a sus venas... "¿Para ver morir a Paula?" lo que acabas de decir sabés que no deberías haberlo dicho, pero no pudiste contenerte.

"Tiene que darnos los códigos cifrados, caso contrario vamos a perder todo, y no podemos dejar que eso pase hoy" vuelve a explicarte lo que ya sabés, vuelve a explicarte lo que tu cabeza entiende gracias al razonamiento pero tú corazón y conciencia se niegan a aceptar.

"Podés hacerlo vos solo. Yo voy a ir a investigar esa pista"

Tus pies comienzan a moverse en dirección a la salida, pero la voz de Mason te detiene.

"¡No! Vas a quedarte acá, y es una orden" George se ha movido ahora hasta quedar nuevamente enfrentándote, tal como vos hiciste esta mañana cuando él se disponía a irse sin dar explicación alguna.

"Hay un ejecutivo oriundo del Medio Oriente viviendo en suelo norteamericano que tuvo reiterado contacto con Syed Alí hace poco tiempo. Ivers y Appell murieron en la explosión" duele decirlo, duele admitir en voz alta por primera vez que tus compañeros han fallecido. Y a George le duele escucharlo. En realidad, no sabés si es dolor, pero sí sabés que lo impresiona, lo conmociona: lo notas porque su cuerpo se estremece – levemente sí, pero se estremece - "Así que, ¿a quién querés que envíe?" es una pregunta retórica, por supuesto, y el punto que querías hacer es entendido por George.

"Mantenete en contacto, ¿está bien?" es lo único que te dice para dejarte saber que está de acuerdo con que seas vos quien vaya.

"Está bien" es más un gruñido que otra cosa.

Miras a George de manera casi desafiante por unos breves segundos antes de que tus pies comiencen a moverse de nuevo, y justo en ese momento pasa Michelle arrastrando uno de esos enormes generadores eléctricos para que los técnicos lo conecten a las computadoras que no resultaron destrozadas cuando la bomba estalló. Por una fracción de segundo tu mirada y la de ella se buscan, se encuentran y se mantienen una fija en la otra, como si vos estuvieras penetrando su alma y ella la tuya. Sumergido en esos ojos oscuros y de rasgos orientales te hubieras quedado por el resto de tu vida, pero sabés que es tiempo de irse a cumplir con el deber.

Alejándote estás mientras ella sigue su camino en la dirección contraria cuando oís a Mason – quien jamás se pierde ningún detalle de nada – ladrándole a Michelle también:

"¿Y vos qué estás mirando?"

"Nada" se apresura ella a contestar, y es lo último que le oís decir antes de traspasar el gran portón y dirigirte al estacionamiento, donde otro agente, Richards, está esperándote para emprender viaje hacia la residencia donde se encuentra Reza Nayieer.

* * *

Es una mansión gigantesca, lujosa, digna de un rey, con edificaciones imponentes y majestuosas y jardines bien cuidados repletos de flores y árboles frutales. Bajas del auto y te tomas unos breves segundos para admirar tanta belleza arquitectónica junta, pero no sentís ni la menor gota de envidia recorriéndote las venas: casas tan grandes, tan limpias, tan impresionantes no son para vos; jamás podrías llamar hogar a una de ellas, pero al parecer los dueños de la propiedad – el consultor financiero multimillonario Bob Warner y sus jóvenes hijas Marie y Kate – lo consideran el suyo.

Antes de que el coche ingresara los guardias de seguridad apostados en las entradas dieron aviso al señor Warner de la presencia de un grupo de agentes federales que querían ver a su futuro yerno, por lo cual no te sorprende que se encuentre de pie frente a la entrada de la finca. Junto a él hay una señorita muy atractiva, probablemente una de sus dos herederas.

Bob Warner – notas cuando estás solamente a escasos pasos de su persona – es un hombre de unos cincuenta y pocos años, de cabello entrecano y profundos ojos azules. Su piel, tostada por el sol de California, tiene apenas unas leves arrugas. Viste pantalones y camisa de diseñador que, a juzgar por cómo lucen, deben costar más que todo tu guardarropa junto.

Su hija no debe tener más de treinta años, e incluso probablemente no llegue a los treinta. El cabello rubio, largo y lacio cae hasta un poco más allá de sus hombros. Es delgada, bastante menuda y tiene los mismos ojos azules que su padre, la misma piel dorada por el sol y el mismo vestuario casual y de aspecto costoso.

Bob Warner no pierde el tiempo con formalidades o saludos de cortesía.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" el tono es educado, sí, pero denota cierta irritación y preocupación (preocupación, más que nada), al mismo tiempo que un dejo de ansiedad.

"Buenas tardes, señor. Soy Tony Almeida, de CTU Los Angeles. Él es el agente Richards" con un leve movimiento de cabeza señalas al hombre corpulento y de color que se encuentra parado de pie a tu lado, al tiempo que ambos muestran las insignias que acreditan que trabajan para el gobierno.

"¿CTU?" pregunta Warner "¿Qué es la CTU?"

"Es la Unidad Antiterrorista de la Ciudad de Los Angeles" explicas brevemente y no pasa desapercibido por vos las caras de ambos Warner cuando la palabra _antiterrorista_ se cae de tus labios. Decidís saltearte a lo bueno "Estamos buscando al señor Reza Nayieer" anuncias, y enseguida la mujer joven interviene.

"¿De qué se trata todo esto?" no es una pregunta nacida de la simple curiosidad humana, y eso es obvio. _Algo sabe o sospecha_, se te ocurre.

"Es un asunto gubernamental, señorita"

"¿Un asunto gubernamental?" repite, como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus oídos.

"Necesito hacerle unas preguntas al señor Nayieer" insistís educadamente. Esto no se trata directamente de la familia Warner – _por ahora_ -, se trata de Reza Nayieer, y perder el tiempo hablando con Bob y su hija no es algo que te atraiga, especialmente cuando el tiempo es hoy algo que se escurre como arena entre las manos.

"Señor Almeida" comienza Bob "mi hija contrató a un investigador privado para que le echara un ojo a algunos asuntos de Reza, y todo ha sido aclarado"

_Investigador privado. Quiere decir que ellos notaron algo, o sospechan algo._

"En realidad, papá" la voz de la joven suena tímida, casi como si temiera a hablar, y la mirada que le dirige a su padre revela que sabe él no va a estar muy contento con lo que está a punto de decir ", no está todo aclarado" concluye.

El señor Warner – pasando total y deliberadamente por alto el comentario de su hija – vuelve a dirigirse a ustedes, a vos y al agente Richards.

"¿No puede esto esperar? Mi otra hija, Marie, es la prometida de Reza, y el casamiento va a celebrarse esta tarde, dentro de algunas horas"

"Lamento que hayamos venido en un mal momento" te disculpas más por educación que por otra cosa, porque la realidad es que podría importante menos si estás interrumpiendo una boda o alterando los planes que los Warner tenían para el día de hoy ", pero no: esto no puede esperar. Estoy autorizado a interrogar al Señor Nayieer" y luego, bajando el tono de voz y dejando entrever una amenaza lo suficientemente ligera como para no asustar pero a la vez potente para presionar, proseguís "¿Va a llevarme a él o voy a tener que encontrarlo yo por mis propios medios?"

"Kate" mira a su hija "Ve a buscar a Reza"

Dos segundos luego de que la joven muchacha ingresa a la mansión para encontrar a su cuñado y traerlo a ustedes, el señor Warner se dirige a vos en un tono cargado de preocupación:

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"

"Señor, solamente voy a decirle que esto es parte de una investigación en la que está en juego la seguridad nacional, y espero que el señor Nayieer pueda ayudarme a aclarar algunas cosas"

* * *

Reza Nayieer es un joven muy bien parecido de rasgos árabes inconfundibles: nariz pronunciada, piel oscura, ojos negros. No tiene más de veintidós años, es evidente, y el aspecto con el que los recibe es de cortés desconcierto, casi como si no comprendiera por qué motivos un grupo de 'policías' tendrían interés en 'cruzar unas palabras' con él.

Cuando Richards le muestra la orden que los autoriza a acceder a los archivos de su ordenaron personal, Reza – muy educadamente – los conduce al cuarto de la casa que utiliza como despacho, donde hay un escritorio de caoba sobre el cual yace una computadora portátil.

No tardan mucho en encontrar lo que están buscando: el nombre de Syed Ali, su número de cuenta y otros datos lo suficientemente consistentes para ser pruebas fehacientes de la comunicación que ha habido entre la cabeza de Segunda Ola y Reza durante el último tiempo, incluyendo los movimientos bancarios que se han efectuado.

"Es hora de interrogar al chico y ver cuánto hay que presionar para que hable" dice Richards en un murmullo, y ambos deciden casi sin intercambiar más de dos palabras que vos vas a ocuparte de cuestionarlo.

"Señor Nayieer" decís cuando salís al pasillo, donde Kate Warner, su padre y Reza se mantuvieron aguardando mientras ustedes echaban un vistazo a los archivos del ordenador "necesitaría que habláramos en privado" anuncias.

A continuación son conducidos a otra de las muchas amplias habitaciones de la planta baja de la mansión. Es algo así como una segunda sala de estar, con enormes ventanales desde los cuales puede admirarse la belleza del jardín, una mesa de la misma madera lustrosa y fina y varias sillas cuyo precio debe sobrepasar con creces el costo del mobiliario de tu modesto apartamento.

Reza toma asiento en una de las sillas y te mira a los ojos esperando a que digas algo. Miras el reloj que rodea tu muñeca izquierda: son casi las doce del mediodía.

El interrogatorio comienza de manera amistosa, si cabe el término. Le preguntas a Reza si conoce a un hombre llamado Syed Alí, y lo niega, como era de esperar. Le preguntas si ha realizado transferencias de ciertas sumas de dinero a cuentas _off shore_, y lo niega también, incluso cuando le mostras en la pantalla de su propia computadora la evidencia tan clara como el agua cristalina. Vuelve a negarlo, y para esta altura ambos están ya bastante nerviosos y frustrados el uno con el otro.

A las doce del mediodía con treinta y cuatro minutos y haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no perder la paciencia, seguís tratando de que Reza admita algún tipo de conexión con Alí.

"Como gerente ejecutivo de finanzas de la empresa del Señor Warner que entra y sale de la compañía" era más una afirmación que otra cosa.

"Sí" Reza deja escapar un suspiro largo cargado de impaciencia "Por si no lo notó" esta vez su tono sí es más insolente de lo que debería, como si todos sus buenos modos se hubieran agotado ya "hoy es el día de mi casamiento. Si pudiéramos postergar todo esto y encargarnos en otro momento, le estaría muy agradecido" se pone de pie, con intención de acompañarte a la puerta de la habitación e invitarte a irte.

"¿Podría sentarse, por favor?" le pedís. Es más una orden que un pedido, en realidad, pero el caso que te hace es omiso "No terminamos" le recordas, como queriendo dejárselo en claro por las dudas de que el mensaje no hubiera sido captado "Siéntese" insistís, pero sigue de pie, mirándote desafiante "¡Siéntese!" gritas, y esta vez te hace caso, aunque de muy mala gana "Hábleme de Syed Alí"

"Ya le dije: no conozco a ningún Syed Alí" vuelve a decirte.

"¿No lo conoce?" es casi sarcástico el sonido de tu voz.

"No"

"¿Entonces cómo explica que hayamos encontrado su nombre reiteradas veces en los archivos de su computadora" pones la pantalla de la computadora en frente suyo.

"No lo sé" Reza parece firme en lo que dice, pero estás seguro que hay algo más detrás de todas esas negativas y aparente desentendimiento del asunto, y no vas a parar hasta descubrir qué es.

"Muy bien" lo miras fijo a los ojos, dejándole en claro que este asunto está lejos de conocer su final "Volvamos a empezar" anuncias, dispuesto a repetir las mismas preguntas y señalas las mismas pruebas acusadoras cuantas veces sean necesarias hasta que finalmente Reza Nayieer comience a hablar. Y si interrogarlo de manera moderadamente amable no resulta, entonces probablemente tengas que llevarlo hasta la CTU y poner en práctica métodos un poco más drásticos.

Mientras escuchas a Reza Nayieer negar una y otra y otra vez durante el transcurso de la siguiente media hora su presunta relación con Syed Alí y los miembros de la organización terrorista Segunda Ola, por momentos tu mente divaga lejos y se pierde pensando en _ella_: cómo estará, qué estará haciendo, cómo se encontrará...

Quisieras poder prometerle todos los mañanas del mundo. Quisieras poder prometerle que van a sobrevivir a esto. Quisieras poder prometerle que van a ver salir el sol muchas veces más, que todo no va a acabarse hoy. Quisieras poder prometerle la luna y las estrellas.

Lo que podés prometerle es que vas a tratar y a tratar y a dar todo lo que tengas para llegar al fondo de este asunto. Lo que podés prometerle es que vas a resistir, a mantenerte duro como una piedra, incorruptible e inamovible. Lo que podés prometerle es que vas a dejar hasta tu última gota de sangre, tu última gota de sudor y tu última lagrima tratando de evitar esta catástrofe.

Es lo menor que podés hacer por ella, por la mujer que te salvó, la mujer que curó todos tus males. Es lo menos que podés hacer por el ángel caído del cielo que fue capaz de derribar las paredes que vos mismo levantaste en un intento de protegerte de los males que un nuevo amor podría traer a tu vida y a tu vulnerable estado; el ángel caído del cielo que encontró la manera de romper los cristales que envolvían tus desahuciados alma corazón y penetró en ellos de modo tal que las heridas sanaron y cicatrizaron, y el mal que tenías fue – y sigue siendo – de a poco curado, hasta que llegaste al punto en el que estás ahora: la palabra _amor_, el verbo _amar_, el nombre de la mujer que te enloquece ya no están prohibidos, ya no tenés miedo de decirlos, ya no tenés miedo de gritarlo al mundo, ya no tenés miedo de hablar y de confesar lo que te pasa.

Los cristales rotos no se convirtieron en astillas que como dagas miniaturas se clavaron en vos, escarbando en las lesiones viejas y provocando nuevas. Los cristales rotos te penetraron, sí, pero de la manera más dulce, haciendo que surgiera y ardiera en vos el deseo de salir de tu caparazón y vivir este amor nuevo y puro sin restricciones ni dudas ni sombras del pasado cerniéndose sobre vos. Estas astillas de cristal, estos cristales rotos, se disolvieron en tu sangre y se transformaron en parte de ella, y con cada latido de tu corazón tu propia sangre te pide a alaridos que no pierdas la oportunidad de intentar, de tratar, de comenzar desde cero. Despacio, sí, tomando las debidas precauciones, sin ir de golpe, pero tampoco plagado de miedo.

Lo menos que podés hacer por _ella_ – que es la medicina perfecta para tu ser, la fuente de tu fuerza, el origen de tu consuelo, el eje central de tu pequeño universo - es asegurarte que mañana llegue para ustedes dos.

"Reza, voy a preguntártelo de nuevo, y quiero que respondas con la verdad" ya tu paciencia está alcanzando los límites finales "¿Qué relación tenés con Syed Alí?"


	12. Nina, 1 PM a 2 PM

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre la 1:00 y las 2:00 de la tarde del 4 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Las horas no tienen principio ni fin._

El tiempo es algo de lo que perdiste noción durante los últimos sesenta minutos. Por momentos los segundos parecen siglos para después convertirse en arena deslizándose entre tus dedos para después tomar la forma de milenios interminables y luego mutar en estrellas fugaces que nacen, brillan y mueren tan rápido que ningún ojo humano por más entrenado que esté es capaz de detectarlas.

Nunca creíste que en el transcurso de una hora pudieran suceder tantas cosas, decirse tantas otras y vivirse emociones lo suficientemente fuertes como para sacudirte entera, pero juzgando por la forma en que tu corazón está latiendo en estos momentos y la manera en la que cada músculo - por más pequeño e insignificante que sea - tiembla involuntariamente al compás del ritmo de tus desaforadas pulsaciones, podría decirse que tus opiniones han sido todas metidas dentro de una gran bolsa de consorcio negra y arrojadas por la ventana, por describirlo de alguna forma.

En una hora pasó lo inimaginable, lo inconcebible si de una cantidad de tiempo tan poco importante se trata, y todavía estás tratando de entenderlo, de procesarlo, de asimilarlo, de incorporarlo.

Pero no podés. Está costándote un esfuerzo grandísimo. Tratas, tratas, tratas, le das vueltas al asunto, pero no podés. Es como si hubiera sido nada más el fantasma casi corpóreo de una gran pesadilla, o un largo momento de ensimismamiento que te llevó a delirar, o una fantasía, o un sueño lejano y distante olvidado y rescatado de entre el polvo, pero no una realidad que pertenece al pasado más inmediato de todos: la hora anterior, la que acaba de terminar, la que a penas un minuto atrás conoció su muerte cuando las agujas del reloj se posicionaron anunciando la una de la tarde.

Una hora en la que los tableros se dieron vuelta y las piezas de esta partida de ajedrez tomaron formas y valores nuevos.

* * *

Estabas ayudando a los técnicos a reparar la red y ponerla en funcionamiento de nuevo cuando Jack Bauer llamó a George Mason para decirle que quien había vendido a Wald la información necesaria para detonar la bomba en la CTU (planos del edificio, detalles de los sistemas de seguridad, manuales de organización, códigos de acceso a las cámaras de seguridad, datos del personal) fue nada más ni nada menos que Nina Myers.

El nombre resonó en tu cabeza con la fuerza e intensidad de un martillo eléctrico.

_Nina. Nina Myers. Ella tiene algo que ver con todo esto_. _La mujer que dejó a Tony destrozado es parte de esto. La mujer que le rompió el corazón y arrojó el resto a los buitres para que se lo comieran._

Con Nina involucrada en el medio, las cosas están destinadas a ir de mal en peor, cuesta abajo, irrefrenables y en picada salvaje.

Porque Nina es sinónimo de problemas.

Nina es sinónimo de muerte.

Nina es sinónimo de traición.

Nina es sinónimo de maquinaciones retorcidas y enfermizas.

Nina es sinónimo de una mentalidad maquiavélica.

Nina es sinónimo de espanto.

Nina es sinónimo de falta de escrúpulos y conciencia.

Nina es sinónimo de juegos peligrosos que implican lujuria, engaños y abusos.

Nina es sinónimo de todo lo malo que un ser humano pueda imaginarse.

De todo lo malo y de mucho, mucho más.

Y Nina, te enteraste durante el transcurso de la hora que pasó, juega un papel en todo esto: ella le vendió información a Wald dieciocho meses atrás, justo antes de ser descubierta y encarcelada no sin antes haberse cobrado la vida de unos cuantos (Teri Bauer incluida) y marcado la de muchos otros (Jack, Kim, Tony... Dios, la lista es interminable).

Eso significa que en su mente perversa puede se hallen los nombres de los titiriteros que están jalando de las cuerdas que manejan a las marionetas y con sus manos hábiles manchadas de sangre mueven a los peones que han estado ejecutando y ejecutarán los actos que sean necesarios para llegar a destruir la ciudad de Los Angeles y las vidas de quienes la habitan.

Eso significa que si Wald es un pez de ínfimo tamaño en este océano, entonces Nina puede tener la clave que los lleve a los peces más grandes.

Por eso la gente de División – más precisamente Ryan Chappelle – no tardó en ceder cuando, una vez mesurada la situación en la balanza, se decidió pedir autorización para que Nina fuera trasladada desde la prisión de alta seguridad en la que lleva dieciocho largos meses recluida hasta las oficinas de la CTU para ser exhaustivamente interrogada y presionarla bajo todos los medios posibles hasta que se quiebre y empiece a hablar, hasta que dé la información necesaria para empezar a destejer el hilado y llegar a la bomba – sea donde sea que está oculta - con el tiempo necesario para desarmarla y evitarle a la Nación una catástrofe.

Continuaste dando diversas órdenes a los técnicos para que reinicien los sistemas de antivirus mientras un paramédico ponía vendajes en tu mano derecha; las heridas causadas cuando el impacto de la bomba te arrojó al suelo y te clavaste un par de vidrios rotos pertenecientes a alguno de los ventanales eran más profundas de lo que pensabas y habían empezado a sangrar, por lo cual debieron ser resguardadas del contacto con los gérmenes que andan dando vueltas por el aire para evitar una infección. Aún en esos momentos tu cerebro seguía maquinando con fuerzas, tratando de asimilar el hecho de que nada más y nada menos que _Nina Myers_ haría pronto su entrada. Esa mujer, causante de tantas muertes y de tanto dolor, pronto cruzaría las puertas de la CTU, y vos realmente no sabías qué pensar al respecto, ni qué esperar, ni qué sentir. Nunca la conociste en persona, pero sí llevas meses experimentando en carne propia lo que sus actos han hecho en la vida de otros: después de todo, Nina es la arpía despiadada que dejó el corazón de Tony hecho pedazos, la que mató su autoestima, la que dejó reducida a cenizas su capacidad de confiar en las personas y abrirse a otros, la que lo dejó sangrando y moribundo, la que lo dejó plagado de esas heridas sin cicatrizar que esperas poder curar.

Durante el transcurso de esa hora, agentes de otros turnos llegaron para ayudar, y a medida que veías como iban ingresando y trataban de dar crédito a sus ojos al ver a la CTU derribada, llena de polvo y humo y tratando de renacer de sus cenizas, notaste que Jack Bauer había vuelto de su misión en casa de Joseph Wald, y lo que viste en sus ojos te hizo sentir mucha pena por él: temor, sufrimiento, cólera, angustia, culpa, todo mezclado y a punto de estallar dentro de la misma persona, todo resonando en la misma cabeza, todo acribillando al mismo corazón. Es demasiado para una sola alma, es demasiado para un solo ser humano.

Estuviste a punto de ir hacia él, acercarte a él y ver si necesitaba algo, pero las circunstancias fatídicas y trágicas de la vida se impusieron en el medio: sentiste la voz de Mason llamándote, y no tuviste otra opción que dejar a Jack de lado e ir junto a tu jefe, que se encontraba de pie frente a la camilla de una moribunda Paula.

Los paramédicos le aplicaron la epinefrina, y viste como si de una película de terror se tratara como los ojos de esa mujer que estaba al borde del fin de la existencia se abrían, viste cómo sus pulmones luchaban por respirar, viste como un hilo de sangre corría por la comisura de su boca y – lo peor de todo – viste el espanto, el dolor físico, el miedo y la confusión contorsionando su cara en una mueca indescriptible en el momento en que su mirada buscaba desesperada la del señor Mason, tratando de preguntar sin usar las palabras qué había sucedido.

Brevemente y con un tono de voz suave atípico de él George le explicó que la CTU había sido atacada y que necesitaban con urgencia los códigos cifrados para acceder a la información que ella estaba enviando a los servidores de las Oficinas de Seguridad Nacional cuando todo sucedió. El aire se tornó tenso en ese instante, cargado de ansiedad y de expectativa, y mientras Paula hacía su mayor esfuerzo por hablar sentiste como tu corazón se contraía con cada segundo que pasaba.

Con la voz entrecortada y haciendo acopio de cada gramo de potencia que aún le quedaba en el cuerpo, Paula Schaeffer dio breves instrucciones acerca de dónde se encontraban los códigos cifrados y sus volúmenes, y tus dedos corrieron veloces y desesperados sobre el teclado del ordenador tratando de acceder a los portales indicados por la joven analista.

Cuando lo lograste, no te percataste de la mirada de triunfo y alivio que cruzó la cara de George, ni del alivio que tu propio cuerpo estaba experimentando ni de cómo los paramédicos intercambiaban los unos con los otros órdenes concisas mientras se llevaban a Paula hacia la salida, ya listos para trasladarla al hospital donde tratarían de salvarle la vida. No te percataste de nada, fue como si estuvieras suspendida en el tiempo, flotando, colmada de un sentimiento difícil de explicar, como si hubieran vaciado tu cerebro, como si no pudieras sentir nada en realidad, como si fueras una expectadora mirándolo todo desde afuera.

_Esta chica va a tener una posibilidad de salvarse, y lo que acaba de hacer es heroico_ podrías haber pensado, pero no.

_Gracias a Dios no perdimos la información enviada a los servidores_, podrías haber pensado, pero no.

No pensaste en nada.

En nada.

Simplemente te quedaste muy quieta y silenciosa durante los segundos posteriores a que Mason dijera que podían llevarse a Paula. Te quedaste muy quieta y muy silenciosa y quieto y silencioso sentías era el ambiente que te rodeaba a pesar de ser - en realidad - uno lleno de humo, de gente yendo apurada de un punto al otro y de técnicos ocupados trabajando y agentes haciendo lo mismo. Quieta y silenciosa la atmósfera, hasta que cinco segundos más tarde los monitores y diversos aparatos conectados al cuerpo de Paula empezaron a sonar, indicando un fallo cardíaco, el fallo cardíaco que los médicos habían dicho podía sufrir si se le aplicaba la dosis de epinefrina.

De pie ahí, mordiéndote el labio inconcientemente, con el corazón retumbando en tu estómago entre tus costillas, viste con tus propios ojos cómo trataban de revivirla, viste con tus propios ojos cómo fallaban, viste con tus propios ojos cómo se rendían, viste con tus propios ojos cómo la vida abandonaba ese cuerpo y con tus propios ojos viste cómo declaraban la hora de la muerte y luego cubrían su rostro con una sábana blanca.

Tony había dicho a Mason antes de irse a interrogar a ese joven del Medio Oriente que le parecía absurdo perder el tiempo quedándose para ver morir a Paula. Se lo había dicho en tono de reproche, recriminándolo, culpándolo.

Tony no vio morir a Paula - _Gracias a Dios que no estabas acá, mi amor _- pero vos _sí_.

Quieta y silenciosa observaste la cara de George contraerse expresando diferentes sentimientos que no tenías ganas de analizar: ya los conocías bien, estabas sintiéndolos en carne propia.

Lo siguiente que hiciste fue algo que podría considerarse tonto e infantil y a la vez es algo que podría ser considerado como un acto entera y puramente digno de cualquiera capaz de llamarse a sí mismo ser humano: fuiste al baño, te encerraste dentro de una cabina y pasaste los siguientes cinco minutos sentada sobre la tapa del váter con las rodillas contra el pecho y los brazos alrededor de las piernas, esperando a que las lágrimas que pugnaban por ser expulsadas de tu cuerpo salieran, pero ninguna cayó de tus ojos. Simplemente se amontonaron ahí, nublándolos, oscureciéndolo todo, produciéndote la sensación previa a un dolor de cabeza fuerte, pero no cayeron.

No era el día ni el momento para llorar.

Saliste del baño, volviste al piso central de la CTU, y los siguientes hechos tuvieron lugar de manera tan rápida que aún tratas de entenderlos y asimilarlos.

De repente George te pidió que lo ayudaras a sacarse a Jack de encima, que lo convencieras de que se fuera antes de que llegara Nina, que trataras de apurarlo para que en el momento en que la asesina de su esposa pusiera los pies en el suelo de la Unidad Antiterrorista de Los Angeles él ya no estuviera en ese mismo edificio, que de ninguna manera los caminos del agente federal y de la convicta se cruzaran.

Te acercaste a Jack mientras en un costado escribía su informe acerca de los hechos de esa mañana en el depósito de autos abandonados y en casa de Wald y te ofreciste a ayudarlo para que la tarea se aligerara; te dijo que no. Volviste luego e insististe en llenar la montaña de papeleo para que él no tuviera que ocuparse de eso, y volvió a rechazar la oferta. Para la tercera vez, su mirada azul y fría como el hielo se encontró con tus cálidos ojos asiáticos, como cuestionándote.

"Se supone que tengo que hacer que te vayas" anunciaste como quien no quiere la cosa, para luego agregar "No va a suceder, ¿no?"

De manera amable se limitó a decirte que no tomaras partido en esto y dejaras que él sólo se las arreglara con George.

Te hubiera gustado dedicarle un par de minutos o al menos unos cuantos segundos a meditar acerca de esto de tomar partido o quedarse neutra en un costado, pero tiempo no es precisamente algo que sobre, y cuando quisiste darte cuenta a las palabras de Jack Bauer se las había llevado el viento y todos tus sentidos estaban enfocados en la misma cosa, la misma persona, el mismo ente al que cada alma presente estaba observando con fijeza cuando las puertas de la CTU se abrieron de par en par y escoltada por un grupo de no menos de seis guardias armados hasta los dientes entró caminando por ella Nina Myers, vestida con su uniforme color azul oscuro de la prisión estatal de máxima seguridad de la ciudad de Los Angeles, con el cabello teñido de un color rojo oscuro largo hasta los hombros, el rostro de piel blanca bastante demacrado y esposada de pies y manos.

No supiste si fue una impresión real o sólo algo producto de la sugestión, pero sentiste que su anatomía entera desprendía una vibra oscura, negativa. La mirada desafiante y los ojos brillantes como dos esmeraldas grandes podrían haberse considerado los únicos rasgos propios de un ser humano.

Instantes luego, ya había sido llevada a una de las pocas salas de interrogatorios que no habían sido gravemente afectadas por la bomba.

Por supuesto, era sabido, Nina no aceptaría colaborar sin antes asegurarse de que sacaría algún beneficio de todo aquello. Y por supuesto, dado el tamaño de la amenaza a la que el país se enfrenta el día de hoy, el mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, David Palmer, se vio entre la espada y la pared y no tuvo más opción que ceder.

Y así fue como en menos de veinte minutos Nina Myers – traidora a la patria, asesina a sangre fría, mujer inescrupulosa, ser carente de conciencia que ni siquiera califica para ser llamado humano – consiguió el indulto presidencial, la garantía de que si aportaba datos fehacientes y sólidos a la investigación sería puesta en libertad otra vez y su condena a pasar el resto de sus días encerrada y rodeada de guardias abandonada en el olvido para ser cubierta por el polvo, mientras las víctimas directas e indirectas de sus atrocidades llevarían por siempre en la piel de sus almas las marcas y cicatrices de las heridas provocadas por ese monstruo.

Es injusto, lo sabés. Esa mujer debería pasar el resto de su vida aislada del mundo, lo sabés. Pero la única manera de conseguir nuevas pistas que los conduzcan a puntos firmes desde los cuales partir en la búsqueda de un freno para este peligro inminente es negociar con Nina, y eso también lo sabés y lo entendés. Es un sacrificio necesario. Es un medio necesario para llegar al fin.

_El fin justifica los medios_.

Eso te repetís, eso es lo que tu cerebro repite como disco rayado: _el fin justifica los medios_, _el fin justifica los medios_. Es una melodía larga y sin cortes que se enrolla y desenrolla y vuelve a enrollar sin pausa alguna mientras George y vos, expectantes, aguardan el momento en que el interrogatorio dé comienzo.

_El fin justifica los medios_, pensas mientras ves como la cara de Jack se contrae en rabia, dolor y desilusión cuando el Presidente Palmer mismo lo llama para comunicarle que no ha tenido otra opción más que acceder al pedido de Nina de que se le garantizase el indulto presidencial a cambio de su colaboración.

_El fin justifica los medios_, es lo que resuena en los confines de tu cerebro mientras observas a Jack tratando de no desmoronarse allí mismo y de no perder el control. Esa es la frase que ocupa tu cabeza mientras escuchas como de los labios de Bauer se escapan palabras envenenadas con rabia y frustración propias del momento, rabia y frustración típicas cuando se sabe ineludiblemente que en este caso el fin justifica los medios y no hay otros medios posibles para alcanzar el fin.

_El fin justifica los medios_. ¿Habría Nina estado pensando en esa máxima inmortalizada por Nicolás Maquiavelo en su obra El Príncipe cuando decidió jugar con Tony para conseguir la información que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan? Quizá para ella herir a Tony tan grave y profundamente estaba justificado. Quizá para ella jugar con las emociones y sentimientos de las personas estaba justificado. Puede que para Nina Myers Tony Almeida no fuera más que un medio para llegar al fin. Probablemente así fue, se te ocurrió; después de todo, Nina es maquiavélica.

Las reflexiones en que estabas inmersas mientras trabajabas fueron interrumpidas otra vez cuando Jack Bauer, el mismo Jack Bauer que minutos antes te había aconsejado no tomar partido y quedarte neutral en el terreno de guerra, se acercó a vos y más que pedirte te ordenó que colaboraras con él y sus corazonadas fruto de la paranoia consiguiéndole un seguimiento de los pasos dados por George Mason durante las últimas doce horas.

Aún sabiendo que Jack no confía en Mason, aún sabiendo que Mason no le cae para nada bien, aún sabiendo que Jack es un tipo bastante perseguido que muchas veces ve fantasmas donde no los hay, aún sabiendo que Mason es tu jefe y Jack no, cuando te miro a los ojos y te dijo convencido que tenía firmes motivos para creer que George no se encontraba en condiciones de seguir a cargo de la Unidad, algo te llevó a confiar en él y en sus sospechas.

Sin embargo, nunca llegaste a verbalizar nada, porque antes de que tu cerebro y lengua se conectaran y pudieras hablar de pronto una hora entera se te había escapado por entre los dedos, eran casi la una de la tarde y ya era momento de ir a pararse frente a la pantalla de un televisor para observar un hecho que jamás hubieras soñado presenciar: por algún motivo desconocido George había designado a la persona menos esperada para cuestionar a Nina y tratar de exprimirla hasta que dijera todo lo que estaba en su conocimiento acerca de Segunda Ola, el ataque a la CTU y los atentados terroristas por venir.

Si los sesenta minutos anteriores a estos que están a punto de comenzar fueron difíciles, sobrecargados e hicieron mella en vos, entonces el resto del día probablemente terminé por dejarte vacía y agotada.

¿Adónde se van las horas?, ¿adónde se van los segundos?, ¿qué pasa con los minutos cuando mueren?, ¿existe la morgue del tiempo?, ¿existe realmente el tiempo o es algo que el hombre inventó para complicarse la vida en su búsqueda de hacerse la vida más organizada y más fácil?

No es tiempo de ponerse filosóficos. El tiempo es lo que es, sea real o no, y el tiempo corre o vuela o se arrastra o galopa o camina o se desliza lenta y dolorosamente según le viene en gana. No es algo que se pueda comprender, no es algo que se pueda analizar, no es algo que se pueda controlar, así que simplemente consideralo algo que debe ser dejado en paz.

Son, oficialmente, la una de la tarde del día 4 de septiembre cuando llega a tus manos el expediente de la mujer en cuestión para que se lo entregues a quien será encargado de llevar las riendas del interrogatorio: Jack Bauer.

* * *

"El expediente de Nina" le decís cautelosa a la par que extendés la mano que sostiene el manojo de papeles prolijamente abrochados y seguramente depositados dentro de una carpeta de cartón color amarillo con el logo de la CTU impreso en tinta negra.

"No lo necesito" es la fría contestación que recibís, y preferís hacerte a un lado sin discutir.

Está demasiado ocupado observando a Nina, cuya imagen aparece en la pantalla del televisor. Luce despreocupada, expectante, casi como si la situación le resultara divertida, como si estuviera aguardando a ver qué viene a continuación.

Pero hay algo de mujer desquiciada debajo de aquella fachada en apariencia serena, y no podés evitar que te asuste un poco, aunque tratas de no demostrarlo.

Los minutos, para variar, pasan lentos y parecen de plomo. Han pasado apenas ocho minutos de la una cuando George se acerca a ustedes con una copia del indulto presidencial en la mano.

"Bien, aquí está" deposita en la mano de Jack lo que en apariencia es un insignificante trozo de papel impreso con unas cuantas palabras redactadas y una firma alterando su blancura inmaculada pero que en realidad se trata del pase a la libertad para una criminal altamente peligrosa "Prosigamos"

_A ver a dónde nos lleva todo esto. A ver a dónde nos llevas, Nina. A ver si el fin justifica los medios_.

* * *

Tu cuerpo se tensa mezcla de los nervios y de la ansiedad cuando como si de una película se tratase ves como las imágenes de algo que está ocurriendo en tiempo real y siendo captado por las cámaras de seguridad entran a tus ojos a través de la pantalla del pequeño televisor.

La habitación donde ella se encuentra es bastante simple: cuatro paredes formando un cuadrado, una silla en la cual fue sentada y una mesa sobre la que Jack deposita casi desafiante el indulto presidencial firmado por David Palmer.

El silencio reina entre ambos hasta que es roto por su voz.

Nunca antes habías escuchado la voz de la mujer que destrozó al hombre de tu vida y te duele pensar que esa voz alguna vez susurró palabras en su oído mientras que ese es un lujo que vos todavía no alcanzas. Te sorprendes observando a Nina y a sus movimientos no como una agente observa a un sospechoso si no como una mujer observa a otra cuando la considera su rival, pero rápidamente tratas de sacarte eso de la cabeza y de concentrarte en lo que está siendo dicho entre ella y Jack.

"Vamos a mantener las cosas simples" anuncia "Si quieren que los ayude a detener la bomba necesito tener asegurado un avión a Visalia ahora"

"¿Elegiste Visalia por alguna razón en especial o simplemente porque cualquier lugar fuera del radio de explosión de la bomba te viene bien?" el tono de Jack es sarcástico.

"Mi contacto está en Visalia"

"¿Quién es?"

"Es la única persona que puede decirnos dónde está la bomba. No voy a decirte su nombre hasta que no lleguemos acá"

Aún en estas circunstancias, aún en esta situación, puede notarse la tensión sexual entre ambos cuerpos, incluso si tan sólo estás viéndolos interactuar el uno con la otra en una pantalla de televisión. Puede notarse que ha habido cierto grado de intimidad y confianza entre ellos, que se conocen, que se atraen como dos magnetos y que se odian tanto como alguna vez posiblemente hayan llegado a desearse.

"Bien, entonces vamos a quedarnos acá a esperar que la bomba explota" es la manera de Jack de dejarle en claro que su viajecito a Visalia no sucederá.

"Deja de perder el tiempo" ahora su tono es de impaciencia "Estoy acá sentada mirando la firma del presidente"

Es verdad: el indulto ya ha sido conseguido, está a escasos pasos de la libertad. ¿Por qué no habría de ayudarlos, entonces?

"Pero el que está acá soy yo, no él, y no pienso hacer ningún movimiento hasta no convencerme de que lo que decís es verosímil"

"Solamente voy a obtener el indulto si los ayudo a encontrar esa bomba. ¿Por qué no haría todo lo posible para lograrlo?"

"Porque sos peor que una traidora, Nina" la voz de Jack comienza a quebrarse, llena de odio y de resentimiento como está, y el fuego refulgiendo en su mirada es casi tan peligroso como la frialdad que resplandece en los ojos de Nina dejando entrever su maldad "Ni siquiera tenés una causa en la que creer. Venderías a cualquiera y a cualquier cosa al mejor postor"

_Vendiste a Tony al mejor postor. En cuanto te pusieron la valija con millones de dólares en frente no dudaste en engatusarlo, nublarle los sentidos y traicionar su confianza para exprimirlo_.

Tus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando el video muestra a Jack Bauer perdiendo cualquier rastro de estribos que le quedase, tomando la mesa con sus manos y arrojándola con violencia a un lado, dejando entre él y Nina un espacio físico lleno de nada más que aire, un espacio físico que puede ser acortado simplemente dando unos cuantos pasos.

Obviamente, el movimiento la ha tomado de sorpresa, y eso puede ser leído en su rostro con facilidad. Entonces, te das cuenta, si hay alguien en este mundo a quien Nina Myers considera un igual, un rival, teme o al menos respeta lo suficiente, ese alguien es Jack Bauer.

"¡Así que dejemos de perder el tiempo y dame un nombre!" grita feroz como fiera enjaulada.

"Ni te molestes, Jack" trata de conservar la compostura y de demostrar que nada de esto la ha afectado, que no está conmocionada, que Jack no le mete miedo en lo absoluto. Trata de comportarse como si aún fuera ella quien está en control "Si me pones una mano encima, van a sacarte del caso" comenta burlona, y por la mueca que se forma en la cara de Mason y que tus ojos captan por el rabillo, se deduce que está en lo cierto "Vas a tener que seguirme a mi"

Lo siguiente sucede demasiado rápido como para que alguien pueda frenarlo: antes de que tu cerebro sea capaz de procesarlo, Jack se ha abalanzado sobre ella y está atacándola. Sus manos rodean el cuello de la mujer y sus dedos oprimen con fuerza en los lugares correctos para dejarla sin aire, y ves como la cara de facciones marcadas por el paso del tiempo se torna morada debido a la falta de oxígeno, casi azul. Las palabras que Jack grita son casi ininteligibles, pero por la expresión en el rostro de Nina es bastante obvio que ahora sí ya no le queda manera de hacer de cuenta que Bauer no la intimida ni atemoriza.

Mientras tanto, Mason ha salido corriendo camino a la sala donde el interrogatorio estaba teniendo lugar y donde ahora Nina está siendo atacada.

"¡Vas a decirme todo lo que quiero saber o te juro que voy a lastimarte antes de matarte y nadie me detendrá, ¿entendido?!" es lo último que Bauer le grita antes de que la puerta se abra y un grupo de guardias lo separen y lo lleven afuera.

Respiras hondo y te preguntas qué va a pasar ahora. Jack Bauer puede serles extremadamente útil en un día como hoy, y el hecho de que haya perdido la compostura es una lástima: van a sacarlo del caso, a él, al único agente capaz de hacer que Nina se quiebre y hable sin tener que – en el camino – ceder a sus caprichos y peticiones para justificar los medios y llegar al fin.

Los ves volver a ambos, a Mason y a Bauer, caminando rápidamente y discutiendo encolerizados pero en susurros apremiantes, y a medida que van acercándose a vos captas el final de la conversación.

"La ataqué para que piense que me importa más vengarme que detener esta bomba"

"¿Ah, y no es así?" el sarcasmo de George ha vuelto.

"No, sólo tenía que dar esa impresión" Jack sostiene su teoría, la defiende, la mantiene.

Pensándolo bien, no fue una mala idea, se te ocurre. Ahora Nina está débil y asustada y piensa que a nadie le importa si Jack regresa a esa habitación y la golpea hasta matarla. Ahora Nina ha perdido un poco de control. Ahora Nina ya no tiene todos los ases bajo la manga, y no podés evitar sonreír al pensar en que con Jack allí Nina va a ser mantenida a raya.

Mason no tarda en ser convencido (de alguna manera en el día de hoy Jack se las ha arreglado para que le permitan llevar adelante el interrogatorio y ahora ha logrado que le permitan continuar con él bajo sus propias reglas) y pronto el agente rubio se encuentra de vuelta cara a cara frente a la presidiría, esta vez con un arma en las manos.

Quebrarla lleva tiempo, varios disparos son efectuados al piso y al techo, la cólera de Jack crece y Nina se encoje cada vez más y más en su silla, hasta que finalmente acaba dándoles el nombre de su contacto en Visalia, aquel que puede llevarlos a la bomba: Mamud Faheen.

George sonríe satisfecho, te mira y te dice:

"Comunícame con Visalia"

Te dirigís rápidamente al primer teléfono vacío y en funcionamiento que encontras, y comenzás a marcar para comunicarte con la Unidad activa en esa área de California y durante los breves segundos que pasan entre que terminas de presionar el último número y una voz humana te contesta del otro lado del tubo, se te ocurre que es una suerte Tony no esté allí para presenciar el regreso de Nina, y que tampoco estuvo allí para ver morir a Paula. Tu mente está a punto de ir a lugares más oscuros y ponerse a reflexionar acerca de cómo esos dos sucesos tan grandes – sucesos enormes que ocurrieron en menos de dos horas y uno automáticamente seguido del otro – lo hubieran afectado, cómo lo hubieran marcado, cómo lo hubieran herido, cómo lo hubieran dejado devastado, cómo lo hubieran derribado, pero tu parte racional te golpea con la misma violencia que Jack a Nina y te recuerda que hay trabajo que hacer, especialmente ahora que la pista principal en este caso y Bauer van a ser enviados en un avión a Visalia en busca de este tal Faheen y los preparativos deben ser alistados cuanto antes.

No podés ponerte a pensar en qué hubiera sucedido si esto o en cómo se hubieran desarrollado las cosas si aquello, no en un día en que los relojes de arena se vacían y vuelven a llenarse como locos y las horas se funden las unas con las otras convirtiendo al tiempo en una masa inexplicable de sucesos que no tienen principio ni fin.

Las horas de este día no tienen principio ni fin.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Dejen un comentario, sea en Inglés, en Español o en Portugués (entiendo esos tres idiomas), o simplemente una carita feliz o un simple "Estoy leyendo" para confirmar lo que me dicen los gráficos de tráfico de lectores de , que hay gente detrás del monitor leyendo esto. Gracias anticipadas por los comentarios que sé esta vez sí me van a dejar.


	13. De infiernos y delatores, 2 PM a 3 PM

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre las 2:00 y la 3:00 de la tarde del 4 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Cada uno es su propio delator,_

_Su propio infierno individual. _

Si no fuera por el simple hecho de que la evidencia lo contradecía, la forma en que Reza Nayieer pasó casi sesenta minutos insistiendo firme y decididamente en su inocencia y repitiendo una y otra vez hasta el cansancio que el vínculo con Syed Alí del que se lo acusaba era inexistente y que no sabía nada sobre ello, podrías haberle creído.

Podrías haberle creído, sí, al chico educado, tímido pero fuerte a la hora de defenderse a sí mismo que en tu mirada clavó la suya desafiante y te culpó de estar basando en prejuicios raciales por su origen musulmán tu teoría de su presunta vinculación con Syed Alí y Segunda Ola. Podrías haberle creído, si no hubieras tenido delante de tus ojos evidencias que desmentían cada palabra que salía de su boca, palabras envueltas en ese tono pasivo-agresivo que mantuvo casi hasta el final del interrogatorio.

Claro que, por supuesto, llegó un punto en que los estribos comenzaron a perderse. Presionaste bastante, presionaste lo suficiente, presionaste, presionaste, hasta que alguien se quebró.

Una lástima que el quebrado no haya sido él, si no vos.

El agrietado no fue él, fuiste vos.

Las palabras dichas te dolieron a vos, no a él. A él no le surtieron ni el más mínimo efecto.

Se te cayeron de los labios casi sin que te dieras cuenta, en un arrebato de enojo y frustración en el que el agente robótico que se supone tenés que ser el día de hoy fue fugazmente reemplazado por el hombre de carne y hueso que sos en realidad y que por mucho que lo intentes no podés esconder eternamente detrás de tu máscara de superhéroe inconmovible. Y al decirlas, hicieron que tomaras una conciencia más cruda de la realidad, de lo sucedido esta mañana.

"_Amigos míos murieron durante la explosión provocada por los terroristas a los que estás ayudando_"

Fueron esas las palabras que dijiste a Reza. No las pensaste, realmente, simplemente se te salieron de la boca, nacieron de un impulso, y cuando las escuchaste inmediatamente te sentiste como si un camión de diez toneladas te hubiera pasado por encima. De alguna manera, decir eso provocó en vos un efecto demoledor, haciendo que la realidad tomara otra forma, una forma más corpórea: muchas personas allegadas a vos murieron hoy y sólo Dios sabe si otras tantas no seguirán muriendo a medida que los minutos se deslizan por el borde del reloj.

¿Y cuántas más podrían haber muerto?, ¿cuántas otras podrían no haber resurgido de entre los escombros y las cenizas si la suerte hubiera decidido algo distinto para ellos?, ¿cuántas habían estado en el mismo lugar en el mismo instante y a diferencia de aquellas que conocieron su final horas atrás cuando el atentado ocurrió por algún designio del destino se salvaron?, ¿por qué la única marca física que te quedó a vos es un moretón color violeta cubriendo parte del lado izquierdo de tu rostro mientras que otros sufrieron daños mucho mayores?

El estremecimiento que te recorrió la espalda cuando esos pensamientos tomaron forma en tu cabeza hizo que también tomaras conciencia de que acababas de perder la compostura, que tu guardia estaba baja y tu mayor debilidad cerniéndose a tus espaldas y cubriéndote como una sombra negra gigantesca, porque el siguiente interrogante que te atacó fue: ¿qué hubiera sido de vos si Michelle formara parte de la lista de nombres que esta mañana dejaron de pertenecer a seres vivos y pronto van a estar tallados para siempre en lápidas de mármol?

Trataste de empujar ese pensamiento al fondo de tu cabeza y seguir concentrado en el interrogatorio, pero a medida que seguías tratando de presionar a Reza, insistiendo, haciendo hincapié en las pruebas no pudiste evitar sentirte debilitado, y mucho menos pudiste evitar debilitarte más a medida que en tu mente aparecían de la nada imágenes de lo más terroríficas.

Michelle bajo los escombros, enterrada entre dos vigas caídas, desangrándose...

Michelle en el suelo, sin vida, sin pulso, sin aire en los pulmones, con la sangre detenida en las venas y el corazón quieto...

No pasó, pero podría haber pasado, y eso fue lo que te alteró tanto.

Superado el shock inicial, empezaste a darte cuenta de lo cerca que estuviste de perderla antes de siquiera haberla tenido.

El hilo de la vida es uno muy frágil y puede ser fácilmente cortado; es una idea dulce, filosófica y terrible que se te ocurrió en el momento menos oportuno, y que envió temblores involuntarios a tu espina dorsal e hizo que algo se moviera inquieto dentro de tu ser, una sensación de falta de quietud que fue aumentando a medida que – por mucho que trataras de deshacerte de ellas – las imágenes seguían apareciendo frente a tus ojos, creando así tu propio infierno individual, haciéndote sentir como si tu más grande debilidad estuviera siendo desnudada y expuesta en su mayor inestabilidad, lista para ser herida en sus costados más vulnerables, aún incluso cuando tu interlocutor no pudo ni adivinar lo que en tu cabeza estaba pasando.

Te sorprende lo compuesto que lograste mantenerte frente a Reza aún cuando por dentro sentías como si estuvieran despellejándote vivo cada vez que frente a vos aparecían flotando las más diversas escenas: Michelle desmayada en el piso de la CTU, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, con la cara cubierta de cal y sangre y su rostro hermoso desfigurado, casi irreconocible. Los paramédicos tratando de salvarla, su corazón fallando, el alma yéndose del cuerpo, las lágrimas naciendo en tus ojos y corriendo por tus mejillas...

_Pero eso no pasó. Está bien, está viva. _

Sin embargo la posibilidad de perderla sí existió. Existió y se te ocurrió que de ahora en adelante va a formar parte de tu colección de pesadillas, va a ser el primero en la lista de tus miedos, va a ser otro pedazo de tu infierno individual.

_Basta_.

Aún cuando una parte de tus sentidos estaban cautivos y siendo torturados en ese infierno individual tan personal y tan privado – aquel en el que lo peor _sí_ pasó -, la otra parte logró concentrarse lo suficiente como para llevar el interrogatorio hasta el final y lidiar con un Reza decidido a seguir negando cualquier posible vínculo con Segunda Ola o con Syed Alí.

El tiempo apremiaba y ya no sabías qué hacer para lograr quebrarlo. Si no hubiera sido por las pruebas, quizá hasta hubieras creído en su tan autoproclamada inocencia. Hasta que un silencio tenso y espeso calló entre ambos, y observaste cómo la mirada del joven estaba fija observando el jardín trasero de la mansión de la familia Warner a través de uno de los ventanales de la habitación, y una expresión de angustia y temor cruzó su rostro.

Una pareja de cuarenta y tantos años de inconfundible origen musulmán se encontraban a unos diez metros, pero aún a esa distancia no había manera alguna de confundir la escena: estaban discutiendo, preocupados, consternados, gesticulando con ademanes desesperados mientras hablaban.

No tardaste en comprender de qué se trataba todo eso: eran los padres de Reza, que habían llegado para ayudar a alistar los últimos detalles antes de la boda que se celebraría esa tarde, y al preguntar por su hijo probablemente Bob o Kate Warner les habrían explicado que unos agentes federales estaban interrogándolo acerca de un asunto de importancia relevante a la seguridad Nacional.

En los ojos de Reza pudiste ver bien un brillo que dejaba en claro no quería que sus padres tuvieran que verlo en esa situación, siendo tratado como un criminal, acusado de ayudar a asociaciones terroristas, siendo cuestionado por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América.

Entonces, en ese momento, se te ocurrió la idea perfecta, el golpe perfecto para desarmarlo y hacer que empezara a habla. Reza mismo se delató cuando dejó que sus expresiones mostraran claramente la importancia que tenía para él dejar a sus padres fuera de ese asunto.

Reza Nayieer fue su propio delator.

Hiciste que se pusiera de pie, lo esposaste y le dijiste que a menos que te brindara información valiosa en la cual basarte para seguir investigando las pistas que llevan a esta bomba lo arrestarías en frente de sus padres, humillándolo, haciendo que vean exactamente quién es su hijo y en qué asuntos está metido.

Tu voz fue firme, fuerte, clara y lo suficientemente convincente – junto con el frío del metal de las esposas encerrando sus muñecas contra su piel – para, finalmente, quebrarlo y empujarlo al borde del abismo, donde las opciones no eran muchas: ver a sus padres decepcionados y asustados mientras se lo llevaban detenido, o confesar.

Sabías bien de antemano lo que Reza haría porque de haber estado con sus zapatos puestos hubieras hecho lo mismo: jamás les darías a tus padres tal disgusto.

Ese chico podría ser muchas cosas – quizá un terrorista, quizá uno de los muchos títeres de asociaciones malévolas como Segunda Ola, quizá un traidor al país de la mujer que ama y con la que va a casarse -, pero era evidente y tan claro como la más cristalina de las aguas que la opinión de su familia y la honra de su apellido le importaban muchísimo, lo suficiente como para dejar que esa debilidad se le dibujar en la cara cuando a través del ventanal vio a sus padres.

Y aprovechándote de esa debilidad que lo delató, lograste que hablara.

"Por favor, no" te rogó cuando estabas a punto de emprender camino hacia la puerta, llevándolo fuertemente agarrado del brazo "Yo sí confirmé esas transferencias" confesó "Pero sólo las confirmé, no las hice"

"¿Quién, entonces?" preguntaste con rudeza, apremiándolo a seguir.

"Simplemente quería protegerlo" continuó balbuceando.

"¿A quién?, ¿a quién protegías?"

"A Bob Warner. El padre de Marie. Él hizo esas transferencias".

Y ahí fue entonces, en ese segundo, cuando el rumbo de las cosas dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y cambió.

De acuerdo con Reza Nayieer, su futuro suegro había ordenado esas transferencias y su única vinculación al hecho era el haberlas confirmado.

_Bien_ pensaste. _Vamos a ver qué tiene Warner para contar. _

Le quitaste las esposas y ambos se dirigieron de vuelta a la habitación elegantemente decorada en la que Kate, su hermana Marie (una joven de no más de veintidós años, muy pálida, de ojos extremadamente claros y cuerpo menudo), el padre de las dos jóvenes y los padres de Reza estaban aguardando, alterados, tensos y expectantes.

Acababa de delatar a su suegro, al padre de la mujer con la que va a casarse, al hombre que le dio un trabajo y la confianza suficiente para convertirlo en su mano derecha. Acababa de traicionarlo; aún cuando se mantuvo firme tanto como pudo e intentó protegerlo, terminó rompiéndose en el momento en que eligió dejar de cubrirlo a él y ahorrarles un gran disgusto a sus propios padres diciendo la verdad acerca de esas transacciones.

¿Estaría Reza torturándose pensando en qué diría Marie Warner cuando supiera lo que había dicho?, ¿estaría mortificándolo la sola idea de haber entregado a su suegro a manos del gobierno con la declaración que hizo minutos atrás?

Viste como la máscara se caía del rostro del joven y – mostrando cuán vulnerable se sentía en realidad – corrió a los brazos del amor de su vida y se refugió en ellos, enterró la cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Marie, como si estuviera tratando de ponerse a salvo, de esconderse de su propio infierno individual, y se te ocurrió que a vos te hubiera gustado poder hacer lo mismo cuando te viste atrapado con todas esas imágenes dando vueltas en tu cabeza: Michelle muerta, herida, inconciente, lastimada...

Enseguida expulsaste esos pensamientos fuera de tu mente y te concentraste en Bob Warner, quien accedió amablemente y sin oponer resistencia alguna a acompañarte de vuelta a la habitación en donde por más de una hora y media estuviste tratando de hacer que Reza te dijera algo relevante.

Los siguientes treinta minutos fueron algo así como un _deja vú_ del tiempo que pasaste con el yerno de Bob: las acusaciones y las pruebas fueron expuestas y firmemente negadas por el acusado. Presionaste, presionaste, presionaste, pero ni un solo pelo de color entrecano se movió en la cabeza de Bob, quien con aire tranquilo y casi paternal insistió en no saber absolutamente nada acerca de las transferencias hechas a Syed Alí.

_Uno de los dos miente. Si__ Reza no miente, entonces Bob es el que sí, y viceversa_.

Exhalando un largo suspiro dejaste la habitación con el teléfono celular en la mano y te dirigiste al pequeño hueco que separa el lugar donde estabas del living en el que las dos hijas de Warner y Reza se encuentran aguardando bajo la atenta mirada de Richards, el agente que te acompañó hasta la residencia.

_Es hora de poner lo que tenés sobre la mesa y ver qué se puede hacer con esta mano de cartas._

* * *

El reloj marca las dos de la tarde con veintiocho minutos cuando escuchas la voz de Mason del otro lado de la línea.

"Sí, Tony, te escucho"

"Nayieer está empezando a hablar" informas "Dice que su suegro, Bob Warner, es quien trata con Syed Alí. Por supuesto, Warner lo niega todo" aclaras, como si hiciera falta.

"Bien, trasládenlos acá" decide George rápidamente "Vamos a interrogarlos por separado y al mismo tiempo para presionarlos"

"¿Estás dándome autorización para arrestar a estas personas?" te parece bien corroborar si entendiste bien lo que Mason acaba de decir.

"A menos que accedan a venir acá de forma voluntaria, sí, eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo"

"¿Bajo qué cargos?" preguntas, queriendo tener en claro todos los puntos antes de proceder y tomar cualquier tipo de medida extrema.

"De cruzar mal la calle" suelta George de pronto, y luego de haberlo visto actuar de manera tan extraña durante el último par de horas hasta te consuela escuchar que el viejo cascarrabias y sarcástico de tu jefe ha vuelto a ser el de siempre "No sé, Tony, no me importa bajo qué cargos, sólo tráiganlos acá" concluye finalmente chasqueando la lengua con impaciencia.

La conversación telefónica finaliza y te dirigís a la sala de estar, donde el ambiente es tan denso que hasta podría cortarse con un cuchillo. La tensión y el nerviosismo general son obvios, tanto en ambas hermanas como en Reza y su familia.

La primera en aproximarse a vos es Kate, con la preocupación dibujada en el rostro y los ojos azules llenos de signos de interrogación luminosos.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando con mi padre?" no da rodeos, va directo al punto, sin vueltas previas, lo cual sería algo admirable en una mujer tan joven si no fuera por el hecho de que hoy las preguntas las haces vos y las respuestas que podés dar a los cuestionamientos que te hagan son bastante limitadas en calidad y cantidad.

"Un minuto, por favor" le decís a Kate lo más educadamente posible, y luego vas directo hacia donde Richard se haya de pie. Con una seña de tu cabeza entiende que necesitan cruzar unas palabras en privado, así que te sigue a un hueco de la habitación donde puedan quedar lejos de las miradas de los otros.

En susurros, le explicas:

"Necesito que traigas a Bob Warner" con otro gesto de la cabeza señalas el pasillo que conduce a la habitación en la que se encuentra "Vamos a terminar todo esto en la CTU"

"Está bien" son las palabras de Richards antes de ir a hacer lo que le pediste.

Volvés al centro de la sala de estar para anunciar la decisión tomada:

"Reza, voy a necesitar que vengas con nosotros"

Notas como las facciones del joven se contraen en una mueca de miedo, incertidumbre y molestia. Los músculos del cuerpo se le tensan y reacciona subiendo la guardia y poniéndose a la defensiva inmediatamente:

"¿A dónde?"

"A la CTU"

"¿Para qué?" ahora su tono hasta es casi insolente.

"Para llevar a cabo una interrogación más exhaustiva" estás tratando de ser amable, estás tratando de comportarte civilizadamente y no tener que hacer uso de la fuerza bruta, estás haciendo el sobrehumano intento de no dejar que todos los nervios de tu cuerpo colapsen y agarrar a esta como la excusa perfecta para descargar lo que llevas adentro y canalizarlo a través de la violencia, pero Reza no está poniendo las cosas fáciles, y lo que dice a continuación es la gota que casi hace rebalsar al vaso.

"No pienso ir a ninguna parte" anuncia, fuertemente abrazado a Marie, cuya piel blanca como la leche está ahora roja y manchada por los restos de las lagrimas que seguramente ha llorado en este último par de horas.

No hay tiempo que perder haciendo uso de buenos modales, especialmente cuando tenés en el bolsillo una placa que te autoriza a ser tan rudo como quieras si de proteger la seguridad del país y de sus ciudadanos se trata, pero no querés llegar al extremo de tener que doblegar a Reza utilizando la violencia física, mucho menos delante de su madre, cuñada y novia, por lo cual decidís tratar de 'convencerlo' verbalmente de la importancia de su cooperación.

Las palabras se deslizan por entre tus dientes apretados:

"Miren, no estoy arrestando a nadie... _todavía_" agregas un énfasis especial a esa última palabra "Pero voy a tener que hacerlo si se niegan a cooperar. De un modo u otro van a tener que venir con nosotros" y ahora sí estás amenazándolo de manera pasiva pero con la agresividad plasmada en tus ojos ": La manera en que hagamos esto queda enteramente a su elección"

Escuchas el ruido de pasos irrumpiendo cuando Richards regresa con Warner quien, utilizando el mismo aire paternal con el que intentó convencerte de su absoluta y pura inocencia, se dirige a su futuro yerno, a diferencia de que esta vez en la voz también se esconde un fuerte sentido de autoridad:

"Hagamos lo que este hombre pide, Reza, no discutamos"

"¡Bob, no he hecho nada malo, no pueden arrestarme!" estalla.

"Reza, por favor" insiste Warner, tratando de tranquilizarlo y darle a la situación un tinte más calmo, y parece dar resultado, porque enseguida el cuerpo del muchacho se relaja visiblemente y en sus facciones puede verse reflejado que ha tomado la decisión de acompañarlos hasta la CTU sin seguir poniendo más miramientos.

Estás a punto de guiarlos hacia la puerta cuando Marie interviene:

"Voy con ustedes" anuncia, y su voz suena como la de quien está conteniendo el llanto.

"No podemos llevarla con nosotros, señorita" le decís.

Entendés que es el día de su boda, que uno de los días más importantes de su vida ha sido arruinado y que probablemente dentro de su mente de mujer miles de millones de emociones incomprensibles deben estar pasando, pero no podés permitir que vaya con ustedes. No es a ella a quien necesitan, es a su padre y a su novio, y tenerla allí sólo complicaría mucho más las cosas y agregaría a las cosas más drama del que ya tienen de por sí.

"¡No me importa! Arruinaron mi boda, ¡no voy a dejar que en un momento como este también me separen del hombre que amo!"

Decidís rápidamente que discutir con ella y tratar de disuadirla sólo empeoraría todo, tomaría un tiempo que no tienen para perder. Quizá sea mejor que le den el gusto y la dejen ir con ellos; si llegado el caso representa complicaciones o se vuelve un estorbo, pueden obligarla a volver a su casa o dejarla detenida por interferir en una operación gubernamental.

Intercambias rápidamente una mirada con el agente que te compaña antes de asentir con la cabeza a la petición de Marie.

La joven toma su bolsa y con su mano firmemente sujeta a la de Reza se pierde por el pasillo, siguiendo los pasos de Richards. Bob, por el contrario, se toma unos segundos más para tranquilizar los miedos e inseguridades de su hija.

"Llama a todos y diles que la boda se pospone" llegas a escuchar, pero luego el resto de la conversación es un susurro ininteligible que no dura más de dos minutos.

"Señor Warner, por favor" insistís, haciéndole ver que de verdad necesitan ir a la CTU cuanto antes para aclarar todo esto.

Mientras abandonan la mansión y caminan por los jardines hacia el lugar donde está estacionado el auto que usaste para ir hasta allí, sentís la sangre latiéndote en los oídos, las manos hormigueándote y el cerebro trabajando demasiado rápido y con demasiada potencia para tu gusto.

Los eventos de las últimas horas empiezan a atacarte sin piedad otra vez, y la fantasía filosófica del infierno individual cobra fuerzas, absorbiendo tu concentración durante el trayecto desde la residencia de los Warner hasta el edificio de la Unidad Antiterrorista de la ciudad de Los Angeles.

Cada uno es su propio delator, cada uno – en algún momento de la vida, bajo alguna circunstancia, por algún motivo – acaba bajando la guardia hasta el punto que las debilidades más crudas quedan expuestas, delatándonos. No hace falta que otros vayan a correr velo y escarbar en el intento de encontrar esas debilidades: uno solo las muestra, uno solo se delata.

Y esas debilidades, esos miedos, esas frustraciones, esos temores, esos traumas, esos sentimientos oscuros, esas fantasías prohibidas, esas tristezas empujadas al fondo del corazón y escondidas bajo la alfombra para no verlas, se vuelven nuestro propio infierno individual, un infierno individual construido alrededor de las debilidades que nosotros mismos delatamos.

Tu debilidad es, por supuesto, Michelle, y cualquier escenario que la envuelva a ella sufriendo o que la ubique lejos de ti e inalcanzable es tu infierno individual.

La debilidad de Reza – se te ocurre, y no querés profundizar mucho en estas conjeturas porque es, después de todo, sospechoso de estar involucrado con grupos terroristas de gran calibre – debe ser su familia, sus afectos: la mujer que ama, sus padres, la honra de su apellido. Se delató a si mismo cuando entregó a su propio suegro menos de una hora atrás, y volvió a delatarse cuando como un niño herido busco calma y consuelo en los brazos de Marie. Ese joven debe estar viviendo su propio infierno individual: el día de su boda arruinado, su novia llorando desconsoladamente y enferma de preocupación, sus padres testigos de cómo se vio obligado a acompañar a los federales para ser interrogado...

¿Y Marie? Esa pobre chica debe estar hundida en el infierno ahora mismo, y ni siquiera se molesta en esconder las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos claros y surcan sus mejillas de piel blanca sonrosada.

Bob Warner, tan sereno en apariencia y actuando como si tuviera todo bajo control y viviera en él la seguridad de que nada va a salirle mal... Su hija menor destrozada y deshecha en llanto, su yerno lo acusó de haber sido él quien transfirió ese dinero (y, lo cual encontrás sospechoso, ni siquiera pareció molestarse por eso y su actitud hacia Reza no cambió en nada), su hija mayor siendo consumida por la preocupación y lo que se suponía sería un día especial transformado en un enredo de cables complicado.

Exhalas un largo suspiro y te preguntas desde cuánto la filosofía ha pasado a formar parte de tu línea habitual de pensamientos; desde cuándo te fijas tanto en las emociones que emanan los sospechosos de participar en atentados terroristas... ¿Será que tanto Bob Warner como su yerno te resultan demasiado humanos como para en tu inconciente pensarlos culpables?, ¿será que la pobre Marie y su hermana Kate te despiertan algo de lástima porque sabés bien lo que se siente ser víctima del daño colateral provocado por los errores de otros?, ¿será que desde que te enamoraste te convertiste en un ser de carne y hueso y dejaste de ser un robot, aún cuando te encontrás moviéndote en un ámbito en el que deberías comportarte como si estuvieras hecho de piezas de metal?

Puede ser, probablemente así sea.

Desde que te enamoraste tenés algo bien en claro: cada uno es su propio delator, su propio infierno individual.

* * *

Esta es la parte en la que me hacen muy feliz dejando un comentario :)


	14. Zona de promesas, 3 PM a 4 PM

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre las 3:00 y la 4:00 de la tarde del 4 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Tarda en llegar y al final, _

_Al final hay recompensa_

_En la zona de promesas. _

Cualquier tipo de dudas que alguna vez pudieras haber llegado a tener acerca de qué tan lejos se arriesgaría a ir Jack Bauer y cuántas líneas de fuego sería capaz de cruzar en la febril obsesión por concretar exitosamente un cometido se disiparon más o menos una hora atrás, cuando recibiste un llamado telefónico: el avión que se suponía trasladaría a Nina Myers hasta Visalia había sido abordado por la susodicha como convenido, sí, pero el agente que Mason había asignado para acompañarlos a ella y a Jack y mantener a éste último a raya, controlado y dentro de las líneas de comportamiento protocolares nunca llegó siquiera a acercarse al avión: en el camino a la pista de despegue, Bauer lo drogó, dejándolo así fuera del juego y teniendo él total y absoluto dominio sobre Nina sin nadie en el medio poniendo trabas en caso de que se le ocurriera que alguna de sus ideas descabelladas necesitaba ser llevada a cabo para avanzar casilleros en el tablero.

El gesto que se dibujó en el rostro de George y la forma en que dijo "_Estás cargándome, ¿no?_" cuando lo encontraste al pie de la escalera que conduce al despacho del director y le comunicaste lo sucedido podrían haberte resultado graciosos en circunstancias diferentes, pero dado el ritmo que lleva el día no pudiste hacer más que expresar tu preocupación: demasiadas vidas en juego, demasiados riesgos que tomar, demasiadas decisiones que hacer, y Jack Bauer podría echarlo todo a perder si en lugar de atenerse al plan de acción ideado por la CTU maneja las piezas a su antojo haciendo que las cosas den giros bruscos de ciento ochenta grados.

"¿Qué puedo decir?, el tipo está un poco loco, es por eso que no lo quería acá en primer lugar" te reconoció Mason, luego de chasquear la lengua en lo que podría considerarse una señal de rendimiento "pero obtiene resultados, y eso es lo que necesitamos, ¿verdad?"

También previamente te había dicho que esperaba el deseo de venganza por la destrucción de su familia no tomara de pronto control sobre él y nublara sus capacidades... Esa sí que era, en tu opinión, una preocupación fuerte. Pero por otro lado George dijo cosas ciertas: Jack Bauer obtiene resultados que otros tardan en conseguir, resultados que quizá nadie más estaría en condiciones de sacar. Y tal vez – pensaste – drogar a uno de los agentes de la CTU era parte del camino a emprender si el objetivo es que esos resultados se logren.

El fin justifica los medios, ¿no?

Nadie dijo que los medios no podían ser bruscos.

Por otro lado, Jack y Nina no estarían solos en el avión, otros agentes estarían dentro de él esperándolos e irían con ellos, así que no existían razones para creer que – utilizando términos metafóricos – el tren sería desviado.

Pero aún era temprano para llegar a cualquier clase de conclusiones.

* * *

Einstein alguna vez expuso la teoría de la relatividad usando como ejemplo al tiempo, y es cierto que los segundos vuelan cuando los niveles de adrenalina corriendo por el cuerpo son elevados y la mente se mantiene ocupada; los minutos que pasaste encargándote de supervisar la activación de las cámaras y el audio para seguirle el rastro a Nina una vez que sus pies estuviesen firmes en el suelo de Visalia se escurrieron como agua entre los dedos. Cuando quisiste darte cuenta, las agujas del reloj habían avanzado bastante y la traductora pedida para interpretar lo que dijera Faheen una vez que lo encontraran ya estaba allí, sentada junto a vos frente a la computadora y con los correspondientes auriculares puestos, lista para empezar a trabajar.

Era de suponer, claro está, que Nina no les diría el paradero de Faheen hasta no haber aterrizado el avión, y así fue; se negó a decir palabra hasta que arribaron a Visalia, y sólo entonces les dio la ubicación del escondite: una tienda de antigüedades perteneciente a una mujer de origen musulmán.

Con sus ropas de la prisión reemplazadas por otras normales (una blusa floreada, un blazer negro y pantalones de vestir) que hasta le daban el aspecto de una mujer humana y atractiva, e instrucciones para contar a Faheen una historia inventada acerca de cómo había logrado escapar de la cárcel para reunirse con él, la condujeron hasta el punto en cuestión.

El plan era simple: Nina entraría allí, hablaría con la dueña de la tienda, le explicaría quién era y qué estaba haciendo, y luego la llevarían hacia donde fuera que Faheen estuviese. Tanto Jack como la CTU y los miembros del Equipo de Ataque de Armas Especiales que se encontraban apostados en la parte de atrás del edificio recibirían las imágenes del recorrido a través de la pequeña cámara de video camuflada en el enorme dije que dieron a Nina para que llevara colgando alrededor de su cuello, y podrían así llegar ellos también a Faheen, atacar cuando menos lo esperarse, apresarlo y llevarlo de vuelta a Los Angeles para que fuera interrogado.

La CTU y Jack – todo el tiempo comunicados – siguieron atentos los movimientos de Nina desde el instante en que ingreso a la tienda y durante la conversación que mantuvo con la mujer que la recibió, quien a través de un intercomunicador y en árabe anunció su presencia antes de recibir la orden de dejarla pasar.

Cuando las dos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el escondrijo de Faheen, escuchaste la voz de Jack en tu oído avisándote que la pequeña pantalla por la cual estaba recibiendo las imágenes acababa de dejar de funcionar.

De ese momento en adelante, te convertiste en sus ojos, describiéndole todo lo que veías: la dueña de la tienda comenzó a guiarla por un corredor hacia el fondo de ésta, y al llegar a la puerta que conducía a la siguiente habitación hizo que se detuviera para revisarla por completo y asegurarse de que no estuviera portando ninguna clase de armas. Se produjo, luego, un intercambio de palabras en árabe, por lo cual debiste esperar a que los dedos de la traductora se deslizaran ágiles sobre el teclado y transcribiera al Inglés lo dicho antes de informarle a Jack que la dueña de la casa de antigüedades le hizo preguntas acerca de cómo había logrado escapar de la cárcel, y Nina las respondió con la historia inventada de acuerdo al plan.

No pudiste evitar sorprenderte un poco ante qué tan lejos llegó Nina (aprender un idioma nuevo, tan difícil, tan diferente al suyo propio) para poder negociar con las grandes cabezas de los grupos terroristas sin necesidad de terceros interfiriendo y metiendo las narices en sus asuntos.

_Es inteligente, sí. Inteligente y macabra. _

Vuelven a emprender camino; la puerta que creíste conducía a otra habitación en realidad los lleva a un nuevo pasillo, más corto, el cual llevaba a su vez a un cuarto pequeño y oscuro al que Nina entró casi con cautela y hablando en un árabe suave y pausado a una figura que – debido a la falta de luz – era imposible reconocer.

¿Sería Faheen? Tal vez sí, tal vez no, ¿qué lo garantizaba?

El diálogo entre ambos se desarrolló de manera tal que era imposible saber si estaba hablando con el objetivo a capturar o con algún otro de sus secuaces, ya que jamás pronunció el nombre de su interlocutor; se limitó simplemente a responder las preguntas hechas en torno a su supuesta fuga de la prisión.

Jack, por supuesto, no ordenaría a los equipos irrumpir y atacar hasta no tener la seguridad de que Nina había llegado a Faheen, por lo cual sería necesario mantenerse escuchando (o más bien leyendo las traducciones) con atención.

El plan iba marchando perfecto y sincronizado cual reloj suizo, hasta que de golpe sucedió un imprevisto: todos los emisores de audio y video dejaron de funcionar.

Nina estaba dentro de ese edificio, quizá con Mamud Faheen, y ustedes acababan de quedarse ciegos y sordos a lo que fuera que estuviera aconteciendo.

Jack, desprovisto de opciones, se vio obligado a ordenar a los Equipos de Ataques Especiales que dieran el golpe final.

Tu vía de comunicación con Bauer seguía abierta, por lo cual pudiste escucharlo todo: los gritos, los disparos, las balas rozando el aire, las órdenes dadas por los agentes a cargo, más gritos, más disparos...

Hasta que finalmente Jack logró llegar al lugar al que Nina había sido conducida y donde había estado hablando con ese hombre antes de que la comunicación se cortara. Y en ese cuarto más sorpresas estaban aguardándolos: Faheen desmayado en el suelo y Nina desaparecida, borrada del mapa.

El momento cargado de drama y tensión no duró más de diez minutos: el edificio fue asegurado y cada salida sellada herméticamente, vigilado el perímetro de punta a punta, para evitar que llegara demasiado lejos en su intento de fugarse. Prestaste atención especial a cada sonido que escuchabas, y cuando tus oídos se llenaron de un silencio cargado de rigidez, nerviosismo y respiraciones agitadas en las cuales podía leerse la furia siendo expresada por los cuerpos, supiste que Jack había logrado apresarla.

Tenían a Faheen, tenían a Nina.

El tiempo corría insolente y veloz, pero al menos la mano de cartas esta vuelta era mucho mejor que en las anteriores, y estaban obteniéndose resultados.

George estaba en lo cierto: de alguna manera, Jack Bauer siempre sabe cómo obtener resultados.

* * *

El reloj marca un poco más de las tres de la tarde cuando sos víctima de un síntoma muy común del enamoramiento cuando dicha 'enfermedad' se halla en su etapa más avanzada, aquella en la que la cura es un sueño imposible si es que alguien se atreve a soñar con curarse: el mundo entero se detiene y las rodillas se te vuelven de gelatina y se doblan bajo el peso de tu cuerpo cuando lo ves a _él_ cruzar las puertas de la CTU, esas mismas puertas por las que se fue tres horas atrás.

No viene solo; sabías por lo que te dijo George que el empresario del Medio Oriente que presuntamente mantuvo contacto reiterado con Syed Alí y su suegro serían trasladados a la CTU para que se los interrogara por separado y así averiguar cuál de los dos estaba siendo sincero y cuál un mentiroso. Vos misma preparaste las salas de interrogación que se utilizarán; Jack aún está esperando que Faheen se despierte antes de comenzar a cuestionarlo, por lo cual tu ayuda leyéndole vía comunicación telefónica las transcripciones que haga la traductora no será necesitada hasta dentro de un rato.

Antes de que lo sepas, te levantas de tu escritorio y tus pies están llevándote hacia él.

Si bien estuviste tapada de trabajo y carcomida por la ansiedad y por tus pensamientos con todo lo que la llegada de Nina, la muerte de Paula y la operación en Visalia implicaron, durante su período de ausencia no pudiste evitar sentir física y emocionalmente su falta.

Tenerlo lejos, allá afuera, fue un calvario, y recién tomas conciencia de lo terrible de ese calvario en el momento de su regreso, cuando una oleada de alivio tan fuerte como para hacerte caer de rodillas te recorre el cuerpo, provocando que por un segundo se te detenga el corazón y te olvides de respirar.

Saber que él está ahí, en el mismo lugar que vos, cerca, es un consuelo, una bendición, una fuente para calmar la sed, un sedante para el dolor, alguien de quien absorber tranquilidad.

Es como un oasis en el desierto.

Te acercas despacio, con pasos lentos, en su dirección. No está solo, lo acompañan dos hombres – uno cuya edad debe rondar los cincuenta y otro jovencito de inconfundible origen musulmán – y agarrada del brazo de éste último una muchacha rubia y de piel blanca como la leche, a quien – cuando estás a una distancia lo suficientemente corta – escuchas preguntar en tono inseguro mientras sus ojos verdes se pasean curiosos e inquietos por el piso principal de la CTU, o las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue:

"¿Este es un lugar seguro?"

"Manténgase lejos de las áreas acordonadas y va a estar bien" contesta Tony, y su voz es para tus oídos como una droga clavada directamente en las venas. Aún cuando ni siquiera está dirigiéndose a vos, aún cuando lo que está diciendo no tiene nada de romántico y es una simple oración, esa voz profunda, suave y ese acento tenue te deshacen.

"¿Este es el edificio que atacaron esta mañana?" el mayor de los dos hombres – aquel de cabello entrecano, piel dorada por el sol y ojos azules – comenta, mientras horrorizado hecha un vistazo alrededor.

"Sí" cuando la seca y cortante respuesta se cae de sus labios, se encuentra frente a vos, a escasos centímetros tu cuerpo del suyo, mirándote directo a los ojos.

"Hola" es la única palabra que tu cerebro y tu lengua se ponen de acuerdo para articular. Te hace sentir estúpida, tonta, insignificante, casi infantil, como una nena de cinco años que tiene vergüenza delante del chico que le gusta.

_Soy una tonta de veinticuatro años que deja de funcionar en cuanto el hombre del que está enamorada le respira cerca._

"¿Preparaste las salas de interrogación?" te pregunta, y por un momento te sentís decepcionada y desilusionada. Una parte de vos albergaba en el más secreto de los rincones de tu alma un globo gigante de color rojo inflado con tus ganas de que, al regresar, él dedicara al menos dos minutos a preguntarte por tu estado; esperabas poder compartir con él tu dolor por la muerte de Paula – de la que aún no sabe nada – y que te consolara del mismo modo en que vos lo consolaste varias horas atrás cuando estaba destrozado y tuviste prácticamente que rogarle que siguiera resistiendo porque temías se desplomara víctima del dolor y la culpa ahí mismo.

Ese momento había sido tan íntimo, tan dulce, habías sentido que te amaba tanto como vos a él y que quería cuidarte tanto como vos querés cuidarlo a él. Sin embargo, ahora ese globo gigante se pincha, se desinfla y se convierte en un bollito arrugado e inservible: está tratándote como a cualquier empleada, como a cualquier otra agente, yendo directo al punto clave e ignorando todo lo demás.

Tragas saliva y haciendo gala de todos tus atributos profesionales respondes su pregunta:

"Sí, siguen un poco desordenadas pero están en condiciones lo suficientemente buenas como para que sean utilizadas"

Mira a los costados como hace siempre que está a punto de abordar cualquier tema delicado antes de volver a hablar:

"¿Cómo andan las cosas por acá?"

Y esta vez te consuela un poco notar el cambio en la forma de pronunciar las palabras y en las facciones de su rostro, pero tu ánimo interior no mejora mucha: no está preguntando cómo estás _vos_, está preguntando cómo están las cosas en la CTU. Lo sabés: es un pensamiento un tanto egoísta y casi propio de una adolescente de quince años, y deberías estar con la cabeza completamente puesta en ayudar a prevenir la crisis que se avecina, pero además de una agente federal sos un ser humano y por mucho que hagas el intento a veces no podés separar a la Michelle que trabaja para el gobierno de la Michelle que está enamorada y por momentos no sabe manejarse; hay instantes en los que ambas personas se ven forzadas a convivir las dos encerradas en el mismo cuerpo al mismo tiempo, y este es uno de ellos.

Lo que vas a decir a continuación es fuerte de poner en palabras y seguramente para él será fuerte de escuchar. Te gustaría no tener que ser vos la que lo informara; no querés ver la preocupación, el dolor y la culpa dibujados en su cara, no querés sentir vos en carne propia cómo el corazón de él se contrae de dolor y como la impotencia y frustración lo dejan abatido nuevamente. Pero de alguna manera tiene que enterarse, y no podés evadir la pregunta ni sabés cómo hacerlo, así que la única opción que queda en tus manos es contestar con la verdad.

Respiras hondo, volvés a tragar saliva y tratas de sonar lo más compuesta posible, sin mostrar cuánto te afecta lo que pasó, y al mismo tiempo queriendo – inconcientemente – que él sea capaz de ver que en realidad estás emocionalmente despedazada.

"El conteo final arroja un saldo de treinta muertos y diecisiete heridos. Davidorff y Lindauer se encuentran en estado crítico"

"¿Qué pasó con Paula?" dispara enseguida, y a eso, a eso no podés contestar.

No sabés qué decir, es como si te hubieras quedado sin capacidad de hablar. No se te ocurren las palabras, te cuesta pensar, te cuesta hacer que tu cerebro dé a tu boca la orden de abrirse y emitir sonidos. Sin embargo, en las expresiones de tu cara puede leerse claramente la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Un instante de silencio en el que no te atreves a mirarlo a los ojos por miedo a los sentimientos que puedas encontrar nublándolos hace que el único sonido audible sea el de tus pulsaciones martillándote los oídos. Pasados esos segundos, él decide retomar la conversación y llevarla de vuelta al plano estrictamente laboral como si ni Paula ni los otros caídos en servicio hubieran sido mencionados, como si ese medio minuto que pareció eterno compartido en elipsis y durante el cual no quisiste nada más que abrazarlo y una parte de vos se odió por atajarte e impedir que lo hicieras jamás hubiera existido.

"¿Podrías hacerme un favor y llevar a estas personas a las salas de interrogación?" te pide.

Asentís. A él no le podés decir que no. _A nada. No podes negarle nada._

"Síganme, por favor" decís enérgicamente a los dos hombres y a la jovencita rubia, que habían permanecido a un costado no muy lejos de ustedes custodiados por dos guardias de seguridad mientras Tony y vos hablaban. Con un gesto de la cabeza les señalas la dirección a tomar, y los conducís por el polvoriento pasillo hacia la siguiente parada, esforzándote por no ceder a la tentación de girar y robarle a _él_ una última mirada antes de doblar la esquina y desaparecer.

_Cómo me hubiera gustado que preguntaras por mi._

_Cuánto bien me hubiera hecho un simple '¿cómo estás vos?'._

Cómo te hubiera gustado robarle una última mirada y tratar de comunicarle con tus ojos cuánto lo necesitas, si es que todavía no se dio cuenta.

* * *

Las tres de la tarde con siete minutos te encuentran sentada nuevamente frente a tu ordenador y con la intérprete a tu lado, ambas con los auriculares bien puestos, escuchando agudamente y con suma atención la conversación en tonos para nada calmados que está teniendo lugar entre Mamud Faheen y Nina Myers, quienes han sido llevados a una oficina del Departamento de Policía de Visalia donde en estos momentos un grupo de agentes están mirándolos bien de cerca mientras 'conversan', por llamarlo de alguna manera.

A medida que cada cual va concluyendo sus oraciones, la traductora se apresura a escribir en la computadora lo que ha sido dicho y vos procedes a leerlo en voz alta a Jack, quien se halla en la habitación contigua a la que alberga a Nina y a Faheen.

"Nina: '¿Con quién estás trabajando en Los Ángeles?'" lees "Faheen: 'No voy a darte ninguna información'"

En tono más fuerte y elevando la voz, Nina repita la pregunta, a lo cual un para nada alterado Faheen responde: 'Es muy tarde ya, no pierdas tiempo. La operación será concluida'.

Escuchas del otro lado de la línea a Jack suspirando como un rinoceronte enfurecido antes de irrumpir en el cuarto.

"Esto no está funcionando" dice, y por dentro pensas que tiene razón: Nina dijo que podía lograr que Faheen hablara, y eso no está sucediendo. Faheen está dispuesto a ser torturado e incluso quizá asesinado por agentes norteamericanos, pero por nada del mundo va a decir lo que sabe sobre la bomba nuclear.

"Va a funcionar" Nina insiste "Sólo necesito algo más de tiempo"

Pero ya es tarde para pedir tiempo, y tiempo no es algo que pueda serle dado: Jack ha decidido volver a la ciudad de Los Angeles, a la CTU, y seguir con este asunto allí, en vez de estar en Visalia, a kilómetros de distancia, en el Departamento de la Policía local, dejando que una convicta y traidora a la patria maneje un interrogatorio del cual necesitan obtenerse resultados a como dé lugar si se quiere llegar al núcleo del asunto.

Pronto Bauer, los otros agentes, Nina y Faheen se encuentran camino al aeropuerto, listos para tomar el avión de regreso, donde veinte minutos más tarde sigue intentando – en vano – persuadirlo para que dé información.

"Nina: 'Reconsidéralo, Mamud, están llevándote de vuelta a Los Angeles" obviamente quiere jugar la carta de 'si la bomba explota vos también vas a sufrir las consecuencias de ello', y se entiende la indirecta, porque lo siguiente que el terrorista árabe dice – inmutable como siempre - es ": 'No tengo miedo de morir'"

Más preguntas que no hallarán respuesta siguen a esa: dónde está la bomba, qué tamaño tiene, cuándo va a explotar. Se repiten una y otra y otra vez como si fueran parte de una danza en círculos, pero nada surte efecto.

Te distraes un momento cuando la línea dos suena.

"Dessler" contestas.

Y la sorpresa que te espera del otro lado del tubo te deja helada.

Quien llama es un alguacil, para informar que Kimberly Bauer se encuentra bajo arresto.

"¿Kimberly Bauer?" repetís, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos.

De acuerdo a los registros de visitantes la chica había llegado a la CTU en compañía de una menor de unos nueve años pero no había llegado a ingresar al edificio porque la bomba explotó; luego, una ambulancia las había llevado a ambas al hospital porque la nena tenía convulsiones, y hasta allí habías averiguado.

¿Ahora te enteras que está detenida?

"Necesitamos hablar con su padre cuanto antes" te explica, y por la manera en que habla deducís que se trata de algo serio.

"Su padre no está" informas

_Está a miles de metros de altura, en un avión, con una criminal consumada y un terrorista tratando de descubrir pistas que nos lleven hasta el dispositivo nuclear que va a hacernos volar a todos por los aires hoy. Dejeme un mensaje y yo se lo comunico_ pensas en un momento de amargo y sarcástico pesimismo digno de alguien del estilo de George Mason.

"Tenemos a su hija bajo custodia, es importante que hablemos con él" y, como si el cuadro ya no estuviera suficientemente complicado ": Es sospechosa de asesinato"

Eso sí que no te lo esperabas, y eso sí que puede ser un total inconveniente en un día como hoy.

"Un momento, por favor" inmediatamente cambias de línea y pronto te encontras hablando con tu jefe "Señor Mason, es la oficina del alguacil. Tienen detenida a Kim Bauer"

"¿Por qué?" el tono de George denota tanta sorpresa como el tuyo propio.

No hay manera fácil de decirlo, y tampoco crees que un tipo como Mason necesite que le edulcoren las cosas.

"Están acusándola de asesinato" la simple y plana verdad.

"Llama a Jack" es la instrucción que recibís, y antes de que la frase termine de ser pronunciada ya tus dedos están moviéndose para agregar a la conversación a Bauer, quien arriba de un avión a cientos y cientos de pies de tierra firme va a enterarse de una noticia de peso suficiente para noquear a cualquier padre.

Luego de algunos segundos de espera, su canal de comunicación entra en el tuyo:

"Bauer"

"Jack, es Michelle" no estabas segura de que haya aprendido tu nombre de pila o de que se lo acuerde, pero al parecer sabe quién sos.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No sé cómo decirte eso" ¿por qué hoy te toca dar mensajes tan difíciles a todo el mundo? "pero en la otra línea tenemos a un alguacil que ha detenido a tu hija Kim"

Se vuelve enseguida presa de la preocupación y la incertidumbre:

"¿Por qué está detenida?"

"Cargos criminales" te limitas a decir.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Ni siquiera vos misma sabés de lo que estás hablando, ¿cómo vas a poder darle a él una respuesta profunda y detallada para una interrogante que también te pertenece?

"La tengo en una segunda línea, ¿te comunico con ella?"

"Sí, y que Mason se ocupe de arreglar eso ahora mismo"

George, que se ha quedado en el canal de comunicación también, responde:

"Ya estoy hablando con la comisaría, nos estamos encargando"

"Obviamente esto es una clase de error" insiste Jack "Necesito que lo aclaren y que saquen a Kim de Los Angeles"

"Voy a encargarme de que así sea" promete George.

Lo siguiente que escuchas es la voz cargada de miedo, ansiedad y presión de una adolescente asustada que ha pasado las últimas horas llorando y que se enfrenta a la acusación de haber acabado con la vida de otra persona.

"¿Papá?"

"Kim, ¿qué pasó?"

"Me estaba yendo de la ciudad con Megan, la nena de la que soy niñera, y con mi novio Miguel, como me dijiste que hiciera" cada palabra resuena temblorosa, y no podés evitar sentir pena por la pobre muchacha; después de todo, es una criatura de menos de veinte años y ya la vida se ha encargado de mostrarle qué tan cruel puede ser y cuán fuerte puede pisotearlo a uno "Un patrullero nos detuvo por exceso de velocidad. Encontraron un cuerpo en el maletero" solloza ahogadamente.

"Vamos a arreglar todo esto" Jack le promete, y te sorprende un poco escuchar en él algo así como un rastro de humanidad: ya no es el agente robótico, violento y resentido dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr resultados; ahora es el padre de una joven que se encuentra en aprietos, un padre angustiado por no poder estar con su hija en el momento que más lo necesita.

"Él les pegaba" dice de pronto, y la curiosidad te muerde un poco: ¿quién será él? "Por eso tuve que llevarme a Megan" quizá está refiriéndose al padre de la nena que cuida "Estaba lastimándola a ella también"

"CTU va a enviar a alguien a sacarte de ahí"

Ante esto, Kim pierde el poco autocontrol que le queda y reacciona de manera histérica:

"No quiero que manden a nadie, quiero que vengas vos a ayudarme" podría sonar como el capricho de una adolescente malcriada, pero no lo es en absoluto: ¿qué chica no querría a su padre para consolarla y sacarla de apuros en un momento como aquel?

No podés evitar divagar un poco en el océano de pensamientos que se agita en tu cabeza: ¿habrán sido siempre así las vidas de Kimberly y Teri Bauer?, ¿habrá estado Jack siempre muy ocupado poniéndose al servicio de su país cada vez que su esposa e hija lo necesitaban, sea para algo grave como esto o para algo pequeño como ayudar con una tarea escolar o con un quehacer de la casa como pintar la cerca del jardín?, ¿serían esos momentos de ausencia y abandono obligado parte de los remordimientos que lo carcomen hoy que su mujer ya no está y su vida y la de su hija no dejan de ser constante y drásticamente sometidas a cambios?

"Quiero que vengas y que me ayudes, papá. Creen que mate a Carla" Carla, Carla debe ser la otra persona que el hombre al que Kim se refirió estaba lastimando. Probablemente su esposa, la madre de esa nena, Megan "Te necesito acá ahora, papá"

Para tu sorpresa, Jack deja de prestarle atención y se dirige a vos:

"Michelle, ¿estás ahí?" pregunta.

Te avergüenza un poco admitir que te quedaste en línea escuchando una conversación tan privada:

"Sí"

"¿Qué está diciendo Faheen ahora?"

Prestas atención al audio que llega proveniente de los puertos de sonido instalados en el avión, y notas que – en susurros – Nina y Faheen están hablando.

Lees lo transcripto por la intérprete.

"Nina está diciéndole a Faheen que tiene un plan para salvarlo"

En cuanto el nombre de la asesina de su madre es mencionado, Kim interviene en la conversación, sonando confundida y desorientada, más que antes:

"¿Papá?"

"Kim, espera, por favor... ¿Qué están diciendo ahora?" la pregunta va dirigida a vos, por supuesto.

"No podemos captarlo, el audio está muy bajo" es apenas un largo murmullo que con mucho esfuerzo puede distinguirse.

Jack vuelve a hablar:

"George, necesito que ayudes a Kim ahora. Invalida la autoridad local, sacala de Los Angeles"

"Considéralo hecho"

Y luego de las palabras de tu jefe, se sucede rápida e inesperadamente una serie de eventos difíciles de comprender si se cuenta con audio pero no con imagen, pero los gritos pidiendo ayuda, las respiraciones agitadas y la discusión a viva voz no dejan lugar a dudas: de alguna manera, mientras Jack estaba distraído tratando de manejar la situación de su hija, Nina asesinó a Mamud Faheen, pero no antes de que éste le dijera dónde está la bomba.

* * *

Te enteras luego de cómo sucedió, cómo aprovechando la ocasión Nina, después de haberle sonsacado a Faheen lo que necesitaba saber, se abalanzó sobre él y utilizó una tarjeta de plástico que probablemente tomó cuando estuvo en la tienda de antigüedades sin que nadie la viera para cortarle el cuello. Faheen murió desangrado, y con él se fue también a la sepultura la información sobre la bomba, información que ahora recae pura y exclusivamente en manos de Nina, información que seguramente quiere utilizar para obtener algún otro beneficio a cambio además del perdón presidencial que le concederá la libertad.

Obviamente, que Faheen esté muerto no es bueno para la CTU, y que Nina tenga en su poder claves fundamentales y posiblemente ganas de negociar es aún peor, por lo cual dedicas los siguientes minutos a escuchar con detenimiento las grabaciones de los últimos minutos de vida de Mamud Faheen.

Lo único que puede distinguirse es ruido, ruido y más ruido, mezclándose con susurros que en realidad son más ruido que otra cosa. Sin embargo, luego de un rato, logras descifrar algo que podría serles útil.

"Señor Mason" llamas a George luego de haberte segurado que lo que encontraste sirve; se acerca a tu escritorio "creo que encontré algo en la grabación de Faheen" te mira con ojos curiosos "Un nombre" explicas "Marko Khatami" le das los auriculares para que él mismo escuche entre la maraña de palabras inteligibles como Faheen claramente se refiere a esa persona.

"¿Lo verificaste" pregunta.

"Sí, y está conectado con Syed Alí"

Tanto vos como él están pensando lo mismo: c_ada vez más flechas apuntan a Syed Alí._

Justo en ese momento, el joven empresario musulmán que un rato antes llegó a la CTU para ser interrogado aparece en escena, custodiado por dos guardias, y al verlo, sucede algo que jamás pensaste verías acontecer: George Mason, por alguna razón, se sale completamente de sí, pierde los estribos, pierde cualquier autocontrol y como una fiera enfurecida se arroja sobre el muchacho, lo toma de las solapas de la remera deportiva gris que viste, y – ante la mirada sorprendida de todos – empuja su cuerpo contra la pared y comienza a gritarle desesperado a la par que lo zarandea con violencia:

"¡¿Dónde está la bomba?!"

Los gritos siguen, y a los de George se suman los del joven.

"¡Suélteme, déjeme en paz! ¡Está loco, yo no sé nada!"

"¡¿Dónde está la bomba?!"

Antes de que George pueda hacerle más daño atrapado como está en su repentino e inexplicable estado de incontenible ira, Tony interviene, los separa y cruza con Mason una serie de palabras que no llegas a captar.

El comportamiento de tu jefe te preocupa, y mucho. Hay algo raro; lo notaste antes. Algo está sucediendo con él. Hace una hora un joven rubio y fornido fue a verlo, subió a su oficina y estuvieron hablando por lo menos unos quince minutos, y luego de que se fue George estaba bastante irritable. Además, pueden verse señales físicas de que no se encuentra bien: su rostro está enrojecido, de tanto en tanto su cuerpo completo se baña en sudor, sus estados de ánimo están a la deriva, y ahora de golpe se desata de esta manera...

Algo anda mal.

Jack te dijo que estaba empezando a dudar de la capacidad de George para dirigir la CTU en un día como hoy, y estás empezando a pensar lo mismo.

* * *

Son las tres de la tarde con cincuenta y cuatro minutos de un día que no acaba, y de un día que bien podría ser el último.

Sentada en tu escritorio, frente a la pantalla de la computadora, con un auricular en una mano y la cabeza apoyada en la otra, largas un suspiro cargado de emociones que ni siquiera tenés fuerzas para separar, clasificar y analizar y solamente podés tragártelas junto con las lágrimas que quisieras poder llorar o tratar de eliminarlas de a poco de tu cuerpo mediante suspiros.

Ves por el rabillo del ojo a Tony acercándose hacia tu estación de trabajo. Cuando llega y su cuerpo está a sólo medio metro del tuyo, sentís como tus músculos se tensan y la garganta y el corazón se te contraen. Cuando da la vuelta para posicionarse a tu lado y se inclina de forma tal que su respiración se mezcla con la tuya, todos los síntomas del enamoramiento agudo que ¿sufrís? se intensifican.

"¿Pudiste sacar algo más de esa grabación de Faheen?" por el tono de voz que emplea y lo obvio de la pregunta te das cuenta que en realidad no fue hasta ahí para hablar de esto.

Quizá estés imaginando cosas, quizá es tu necesidad de sentir que le importas y que te tiene en consideración, pero la verdad es que algo te dice que si está ahí es porque quiere verte, estar cerca, ver cómo estás _vos._

"Es 99% ruido" comentas de manera casual, rogando que no se manifieste fácilmente lo que estás sintiendo por dentro, las ganas que tenés de abrazarlo, de tenerlo cerca siempre, de confesarle todo de una buena vez por todas, de que muestre algo de interés por vos y te haga sentir tan amada como vos querés hacerlo sentir a él.

Y entonces, sucede. Tardó en llegar, tuviste que esperar, pero al final, sucede:

"¿Cómo estás?"

Ahí está. Lo que querías escuchar. Lo que llevabas esperando escuchar desde que regresó casi una hora atrás. Está preguntándote cómo estás _vos_, está interesándose por vos, teniendo en cuenta tus sentimientos, queriendo ver dentro de tu alma.

Tardó en llegar el momento en que se acercara y entablara la misma clase de conversación dulce, íntima y privada que vos iniciaste cuando él fue a refugiarse a la pequeña sala de descanso después de enterarse que Paula no sería trasladada al hospital y - presintiendo que necesitaba cariño y contacto humano - lo seguiste y te quedaste a su lado acariciándole la espalda hasta que se calmó un poco y se sintió mejor.

Tardó en llegar este momento, sí, el momento en que de a poco desnudara aún más sus sentimientos delante de vos.

Pero llegó.

Ahí está, preguntándote por tu estado, interesándose por vos, queriendo escuchar lo que sea que tengas para decir, dándote la oportunidad de abrirte, de sincerarte, de aliviar un poco el peso que cargas en los hombros. No es una pregunta de cortesía, no es una pregunta trivial ni de esas que se hacen porque deben hacerse, y eso podés sentirlo en la manera en que te habla y en la forma en que te mira.

Tardó en llegar, pero ahí está: el momento en que él con sus acciones te demuestra que se preocupa por vos tanto y tan profundamente como vos te preocupas por él.

Al final, llegó.

Tardó, pero llegó.

Al final, llegó.

Ladeas la cabeza a un lado, apoyando la mejilla derecha en tu mano sana, y clavas tu mirada en la de él; si los ojos son la ventana del alma, querés asegurarte de que sepa que esa ventana para él siempre está abierta.

"Estoy quedándome sin energía" confesas en un susurro débil y esbozando el fantasma de una casi-sonrisa que más bien es una mueca delicada cargada de cansancio.

El cuerpo te duele demasiado; vos también sos una de las víctimas de esa explosión, y si bien saliste con secuelas menos graves que otros, lo cierto es que no hay uno solo de tus músculos que no esté gritando en agonía. La cabeza se te está partiendo, la mano lastimada late con fuerza contra el vendaje y sentís la sangre acumulándose en las venas surcadas por las heridas. Estás cubierta de polvo y no lucís para nada atractiva, tenés el cabello lleno de hollín, la piel de color marfil amarillento – tan exótica, tan rara tu piel – ennegrecida por el humo. Estás haciendo todo lo posible por resistir, pero lo cierto es que ya no aguantas más.

Estás quedándote vacía, de a poco y dolorosamente.

"¿Por qué no vas a comer algo?" sugiere, y su consejo es uno que sin lugar a dudas podrías seguir; lo último sólido que ingeriste fue esa rebanada de pan con manteca para acompañar el café con leche de esta mañana, y desde ese entonces no volviste a comer nada más. Pero no tenés hambre, no podrías tragarte nada, no al menos sin después ir y vomitarlo como te sucede cada vez que tu anatomía entera está a merced de tu sistema nervioso. Estás tensa, preocupada y con cantidades excesivas de ansiedad corriéndote por las venas, por lo cual tu estómago y garganta están cerrados.

"No, estoy bien" decís suavemente, con la mirada aún clavada en la suya, tratando de encontrar tu reflejo en tu espejo favorito - sus ojos -; aún cuando sabés que la imagen que ese espejo devolverá no te va a gustar, reflejado en sus ojos cualquier mal puede parecer mil veces más leve, se te ocurre.

"Está sangrándote el cuello" comenta de pronto, y lo próximo que sentís quemándote la piel es su dedo moviéndose en forma de caricia en tu cuello, muy despacio y con dulzura, tal y como lo hizo sobre tus nudillos hace un par de horas.

Te gustaría quedarte quieta y ver qué tan lejos es capaz de llegar con los mimos, pero en un gesto estúpido de tu parte levantas tu mano y la llevas al cuello para acariciar el dorso de la suya, logrando que el movimiento brusco haga que las caricias se detengan y el contacto se rompa.

Tocas la sangre seca, y sentís un gusto amargo en la boca.

"Es la sangre de alguien más" decís, sintiéndote de pronto incómoda: no querés hablar de esto con él, no acá, no ahora, no cuando tenés que mantenerte compuesta y no podés quebrarte y dar rienda suelta a lo que llevas dentro.

Debe ser la sangre de Paula. Debés haberte manchado con ella cuando te le acercaste para escucharla decir en balbuceos los volúmenes de los códigos cifrados. Pero no se lo vas a decir, porque sabés que la mención de Paula sólo le haría mal.

Lo oís suspirar pesadamente.

"Michelle" te enternece escuchar tu nombre cuando él lo pronuncia, especialmente si es con preocupación y ese _algo_ que podría definirse como 'ganas de cuidarte' "Tomate unos minutos, andá a lavarte, cambiate de ropa... Vas a sentirte mejor" tus ojos están a punto de llenarse de lágrimas y los labios te tiemblan, lo sabés, pero no podés evitarlo: hace mucho tiempo que nadie te cuida de esta manera, y es una emoción tan linda y tan conmovedora que te puede en todos los sentidos.

Él también debe notar como las lágrimas pugnan por salir y el llanto grita para ser liberado, porque lo siguiente que te dice es exactamente lo que necesitas escuchar, lo que venís necesitando: una promesa, algo más a lo que aferrarte para no hundirte, otro salvavidas arrojado justo a tiempo.

"Michelle, vamos a sobrevivir a este día" sonríe tenuemente, y al ver la sonrisa que sin querer se forma en tu rostro, la suya propia se vuelve mucho más grande y hermosa.

No sabés qué decir, porque estás demasiado abrumada por sus palabras, por los fantasmas de sus caricias, por las vibras que emite, por todo lo que él representa. Simplemente seguís sonriendo y muy despacio te pones de pie, decidida a hacerle caso y a la vez necesitando dos minutos a solas para poder procesar tus pensamientos y tus sentimientos sin el riesgo de derrumbarte delante suyo.

Con el corazón latiéndote de manera desaforada te dirigís a los vestuarios de la CTU, con lo que Tony acaba de decirte repiqueteando en tus oídos con fuerza.

_Vamos a sobrevivir a este día_.

¿Y mañana qué?, ¿qué va a pasar cuando llegue mañana?

No sabés, pero algo te dice que si mañana _sí_ llega, si los dos sobreviven, existe la posibilidad de que lo que sea que exista entre ustedes funcione.

Si sobreviven, van a tener la oportunidad de construir algo, cualquier cosa, lo que sea, lo que dé, lo que se pueda, juntos.

_Vamos a sobrevivir a este día_.

Tardó en llegar, pero llegó.

Esa promesa es lo mejor que te pasó en mucho, mucho tiempo, y es a lo que vas a abrazarte de ahora en más para seguir peleando, como si abrazando sus palabras emocionalmente estuvieras abrazándolo a él físicamente.

_Vamos a sobrevivir a este día_.

Mientras te duchas, las lágrimas corren libres por tus mejillas y se mezclan con el agua hirviendo que cae sobre tu cabeza y sobre todo tu cuerpo desnudo. La sensación de alivo físico y emocional te produce un placer casi tan grande como el que te causa él cuando tan inocentemente te toca.

Con el sonido de cada gota que cae al piso de cerámica o salpica en las paredes, sentís su voz llenándote, repitiéndose no en el interior de tu cabeza si no en las profundidades de tu alma, como si esa voz estuviera dentro tuyo, como si esa voz, esas palabras y esa promesa te pertenecieran y fueran parte de cada fibra de tu ser:

_Vamos a sobrevivir a este día._


	15. Paisaje habitual, 4 PM a 5 PM

_Dedicado a Rocío, que me ha acompañado pacientemente en esta tarea de escribir en castellano desde el comienzo de mi idea, y que mañana cumple años._

* * *

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre las 4:00 y las 5:00 de la tarde del 4 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Ahí va la tempestad, _

_Ya parece un paisaje habitual._

_Vamos a sobrevivir a este día._

Si lo dijiste, si la miraste a los ojos y de tu boca se escaparon esas palabras, es porque así crees que va a ser.

No te gusta prometer lo que no sabés si podrás cumplir, y una vez hecha una promesa – sea a vos mismo o a cualquier otra persona -, no descansas hasta ver esa promesa cumplida. Es parte de tu personalidad, es parte de lo que te caracteriza, es parte de lo que sos.

En tu garganta se formaron las palabras, tu voz las hizo música y sus oídos las escucharon. La promesa ya está hecha, flotando en el tiempo y en el espacio, un pacto entre ella y vos, entre los dos...

Y se va a cumplir.

La intuición dentro tuyo lo grita desenfrenada y decidida, una y otra vez: _vamos a sobrevivir a este día_.

Mientras sigan surgiendo nuevas pistas, mientras sigan averiguándose cosas, no vas a perder la esperanza ni a dejar de creer en esa promesa que le hiciste. Porque es esa misma promesa la que está sosteniéndote a vos, la que está dándote las fuerzas para seguir en pie, para creer que mañana _sí _va a llegar y que el sol va a volver a alzarse sobre la ciudad de Los Angeles.

Todavía no sabés qué dirección van a tomar las cosas, pero al menos sabés que están tomando una dirección.

Quizá no estén _a punto_ de llegar al fondo de todo esto, pero al menos con cada segundo que pasa están más cerca y cuentan con más información en sus manos.

Veinte minutos atrás Bob Warner dio vuelta el tablero cuando lo interrogabas: de su billetera sacó una tarjeta de contacto legítima que lo relaciona con agentes de Langley y confeso trabajar como consultor encubierto para la CIA, agencia que ha estado usando su corporación como conducto para pasar información de un punto a otro. ¿Qué clase de información y entre quiénes? Eso dijo no saberlo, y siguió insistiendo en su absoluta inocencia en cuanto a cualquier asunto relacionado con la posible conexión de su compañía con Syed Alí.

Bien, puede que Bob Warner trabaje para la CIA, pero eso no prueba nada. ¿Cuántos agentes federales se vuelven traidores? ¿Por qué después de todo lo que viste y oíste y sufriste durante el transcurso de tu carrera creerías en la palabra de Warner simplemente porque aceptó ser consultor externo de la CIA un par de años atrás?

Además, crees que Reza Nayieer es inocente. No sabés por qué, quizá se deba a tu tan preciada intuición, pero crees que dice la verdad, y si Nayieer no está mintiendo, entonces por descarte el mentiroso es su suegro.

Porque no puede ser que ambos estén siendo sinceros..., ¿o sí?

En eso está ocupada tu cabeza, pensando acerca de los nuevos halos de luz que han sido arrojados sobre el caso y en las impresiones que los sospechosos te valen, cuando un par de minutos después de haberle aconsejado ir a darse un baño y tomarse al menos un cuarto de hora para tratar de relajarse y aliviar las tensiones ves volver a Michelle.

Se cambió de ropa, y ahora viste una falda de fibra negra que le llega hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla y una remera de algodón color uva oscuro; es una vestimenta simple, profesional y conservadora, pero a tus ojos no la hace menos atractiva, independientemente de su aspecto o de la ropa que lleve puesta: te pareció exóticamente hermosa la primera vez que posaste tus ojos en ella, y no hay manera de que deje de atraerte, no sólo en el sentido físico si no también en otros niveles. Es como si un magnetismo de fuerzas superiores a cualquier otras, incontrolables, inmanejables e imposibles de combatir los atrajera el uno hacia el otro.

Magnetismo, esa es la palabra.

Y en eso está ocupada tu cabeza – habiendo dejado momentáneamente de lado tu debate interno acerca de la posible culpabilidad de Bob Warner y la posible inocencia de Reza Nayieer – cuando George Mason irrumpe en escena preocupado, agitado, rompiendo así la burbuja de enamoramiento que por breves segundos te envolvió y acunó, llamándolos a los dos a una de las estaciones de trabajo para atender un asunto urgente y de relevancia extrema.

Aquí llega la tempestad.

Dios, ya es un paisaje habitual.

Un avión que se dirigía desde Visalia hacia la ciudad de Los Angeles ha sido víctima de algún tipo de altercado que aún no ha podido definirse.

Y está cayendo. En picada. Probablemente va a estrellarse. Y la única persona que tiene en su poder los conocimientos acerca del paradero de la bomba va en él.

El avión en que viajan Nina Myers, Jack Bauer y el cadáver de Mamud Faheen está a solo diez minutos de estrellarse y arder, llevándose el fuego consigo la que es probablemente la única pista concreta con la que CTU cuenta.

Sentados frente al monitor de la computadora con el canal de comunicación abierto, los tres escuchan atentamente la voz agitada de Jack Bauer, quien a los gritos y entre los diversos ruidos y la interferencia trata de comunicarse con ustedes.

"¿George?"

"Jack, ¿qué está pasando?"

"El avión está cayéndose" _qué novedad_, pensas, pero el fugaz instante de sarcasmo se esfuma enseguida "Los pilotos no saben qué sucedió... Fue como una especie de explosión. Estamos perdiendo toda la energía" habla rápido, porque sabe que el tiempo apremia y que quizá no le quede mucho "Piensan que pueden hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia en el lecho de un río en el sector J. Las coordenadas son 34-30-44 norte" Michelle arroja los dedos sobre el teclado y comienza a ingresar la información mientras Jack continúa dando especificaciones "119-0-9-0-5 oeste. ¿Recibieron eso?"

"Sí, Jack, lo recibimos" confirma George.

Las siguientes palabras del agente no van destinadas a ustedes, pero sus oídos las captan de todos modos.

"Nina, hay una posibilidad de que no sobrevivamos a esto..."

Nina.

Nina.

Sabías que tenía algo que ver con todo esto, te lo dijeron de pasada y decidiste no pensar en ello y mantenerlo al margen sin que se mezclara con tus ideas, y hasta el momento la estrategia venía funcionándote bastante bien. No habías tenido que estar en contacto con ella ni verla ni oírla cuando la llevaron a la CTU para ser interrogada porque te encontrabas en la mansión de los Warner y ya estaba con Jack camino a Visalia cuando regresaste una hora atrás, por lo cual seguía siendo simplemente un fantasma, algo etéreo, un nombre pronunciado en el contexto de la amenaza del día, pero nada más.

Ahora, ahora está cobrando forma, está volviéndose real. Está dejando de ser un nombre y una parte de los malos recuerdos del pasado para convertirse en una parte del presente. Está ahí, con Jack, en ese avión. Jack está dirigiéndose a ella, hablando con ella. Nina estuvo horas atrás en la CTU, en el mismo edificio donde estás vos ahora, en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron, en el mismo lugar donde desplegó sus encantos y sus artes maquiavélicas para engatusarte, engañarte y usarte.

Nina está de vuelta en tu vida y en la de Jack, y en la vida de todos.

Y le van a conceder el perdón presidencial.

Van a dejarla libre.

Recién ahora te golpea, recién ahora lo asimilas, recién ahora lo digerís.

Nina va, al fin de cuentas, a salirse con la suya.

Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ¿no? Y no es buen momento para perder el tiempo y las fuerzas pensando en ella. Hay cosas de mayor importancia: tienen que ayudar a salvar la ciudad de Los Angeles, lograr que mañana _sí_ llegue, cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Michelle, empezar el futuro que pensas podés escribir con ella...

No vas a dejar que Nina se meta en el medio, te consuma la energía, te queme la cabeza, te limite y te lastime de nuevo.

No vale la pena, en lo absoluto.

Volvés a concentrarte en las palabras que Jack está diciéndole.

"Necesitamos saber la ubicación de la bomba ahora"

Nada. Silencio absoluto por parte de ella. Muda, ni una sola sílaba se cuela por entre sus labios.

"Nina" esta vez el tono es casi un ruego ", se te ha concedido todo lo que pediste. Por favor..."

"Jack, ¿podés oírme?" interviene Mason.

"Espera, George, voy a ponerte en altavoz"

¿Quizá Jack piensa que George Mason es capaz de convencerla, de surtir alguna influencia sobre ella?, ¿quizá piensa que si alguien más habla con ella va a sacudírsele el cerebro y va a cambiar de parecer?

"Nina, el trato que pediste está en marcha, tenés el indulto presidencial. ¿Qué más querés?"

A eso sí responde.

"Aunque les dijera lo que sé, Jack podría matarme igual" protesta, también gritando para ser oída entre los ruidos y la interferencia.

Y para tu sorpresa, escuchar su voz no te produce ninguna de las cosas que pensaste despertarían dentro tuyo llegado el momento de que hablara. Simplemente es una voz conocida, una voz de alguien que en un tiempo formó parte de tu vida, una voz que está guardada y archivada en el cajón de los recuerdos más amargos.

Pero es eso, nada más. Una voz, una voz que no te causa ninguna emoción.

Ya no es Nina Myers, la mujer que te hirió y te dejó con el corazón destrozado y desangrándote. Ya no es Nina Myers, la mujer que traicionó tu confianza y mermó tu capacidad para acercarte a la gente. No es nada de eso, ni siquiera es digna de ser considerada una antigua colega.

Es simplemente una terrorista, una criminal con la que están tratando para poder llegar a un acuerdo y encontrar esa bomba antes de que explote y se cobre la vida de cientos de miles de inocentes.

"Para eso hay otros agentes ahí, para protegerte" dice George, aunque ni siquiera a él lo convence eso. Después de todo, el agente que iría con Jack y Nina hasta Visalia fue expulsado fuera del campo de juego antes de siquiera tener tiempo de darse cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo, según escuchaste.

_Si Jack quiere matar a Nina, va a hacerlo. Esperemos que sepa que no le conviene_.

"¡No pueden protegerme de Jack!"

_No, claro que no_.

"Nina, lo único que quiero es la ubicación de la bomba. Te doy mi palabra: no voy a lastimarte de ningún modo"

Conocés a Jack, lo conocés bastante mejor de lo que crees y bastante mejor de lo que él cree: cuando ese hombre da su palabra – al igual que vos – es porque está seguro de que va a llegar hasta el final y a cruzar todas las líneas que sean necesarias con tal de que su promesa se cumpla. Si está diciéndole a Nina que no va a hacerle daño, entonces es porque realmente no tiene intención de matarla con sus propias manos... por ahora, al menos.

Una nueva voz, teñida de violencia, interviene en la conversación.

"¡¿Dónde está la bomba?!"

El agente oriundo de Visalia que va con ellos está amenazando a Nina.

"¡Rick, guarda tu arma!" se oye a Jack gritar, pero es ignorado.

"¡Haz una última cosa buena con tu vida antes de morir!"

"¡¿Phillips, qué demonios estás haciendo?!" la voz de George deja en claro que le preocupa la posibilidad de que - ante la perspectiva de morir al estrellarse el avión y teniendo la certeza de que esa muerte sería en vano porque Nina aún no había puesto en manos de la CTU la información - Rick Phillips perdiera el control absoluto y la asesinara.

"¡Phillips, es una orden, sentate!" vuelve a gritar Jack, y enseguida una cuarta voz entra en escena, la cual se escucha aún más lejana y turbia que las otras, ya que está llegando a la cabina del avión a través del altavoz y les llega a ustedes a través del teléfono por el cual se han estado comunicando con Jack.

"Habla el Capitán Richard. No creo que lleguemos al lecho del río. Todos asuman posición de choque y preparense para el impacto"

"George, nos vamos a estrellar" Bauer habla rápido y más fuerte que antes, incluso, a medida que la interferencia va en aumento y los sonidos se hacen más lejanos e inteligibles "No vamos a lograr llegar al lecho del río, las coordenadas que te di van a estar desviadas..."

"Jack..."

Pero Mason cesa cuando lo siguiente que se oye es un fuerte estallido seguido de toda clase de ruidos que indican que, indiscutiblemente, el avión se ha estrellado y toda vía de comunicación con Bauer se ha extinguido.

"Que ATC te dé las coordenadas exactas y envía a un Equipo de Búsqueda y Rescate" es la orden de George a Michelle, y ella enseguida levanta el auricular del teléfono y comienza a ocuparse de ello.

Pero vos no estás prestando atención a eso, no.

Estás demasiado inmerso en tus propios pensamientos.

Nina Myers iba en ese avión.

Nina Myers, quien sabe - o sabía, no se te ocurre en qué tiempo verbal pensar la oración - datos sobre la bomba de importancia clave.

Y ese avión se estrelló, y quizá con él también cayó en picada cualquier posibilidad de encontrar ese dispositivo nuclear a tiempo, detenerlo antes de que explotase en Los Angeles y cumplir tu promesa de sobrevivir a este día, cumplir tu sueño de ver el sol alzándose una vez más sobre esa ciudad californiana.

Por un momento todas tus esperanzas toman carrera y se arrojan por un precipicio, pero antes de que impacten contra el suelo y se hagan añicos captas la mirada de Michelle y, de alguna manera, a tus esperanzas le crecen alas, levantan vuelo y se salvan de la muerte trágica que hubieran recibido al golpear contra el pavimento.

Sí, ahora están navegando con una barquito de papel en medio de la tempestad, pero la tempestad es un paisaje habitual, y tanto ustedes dos como George y el resto de la CTU y de las agencias del gobierno están acostumbrados a ese paisaje.

Si Nina Myers conoció su final segundos atrás cuando ese avión se estrelló, en vez de lamentarse por no haber logrado que les dijera antes la ubicación de la bomba o cualquier otro dato relevante, tendrán que seguir remando contra viento y marea, usando todas sus fuerzas, para encontrar una nueva pista, un nuevo rastro, cualquier cosa útil sobre la cual trabajar y que los guíe hasta el fondo de este asunto.

Pero rendirse, jamás.

Podés resistir, lo sabés. Ella te pidió que resistieras, y eso vas a hacer.

Vos le prometiste que sobrevivirían a este día, y esa promesa va a cumplirse.

Aún si el camino a tomar para que eso suceda está destinado a ser cruzado en medio de ese paisaje tan habitual: la tempestad.

* * *

Pasados varios minutos de las cuatro de la tarde, vas a ver cómo andan las cosas con Warner y Nayieer, cuando te enteras que por orden de Mason han sido trasladados a la misma habitación.

Juntos, dos sospechosos que se contradicen el uno al otro, en la misma habitación, solos.

Esa combinación nunca puede dar como resultado algo bueno.

Vas en camino a la oficina de George, en su búsqueda, para decirle a la cara el concepto que te vale su 'brillante' decisión de enviar a Nayieer y a Warner a la misma sala de interrogatorios, cuando lo ves salir de uno de los cuartos de tecnología analítica y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo, un par de pasos delante tuyo.

"George, Richards me dijo que trasladaste a Warner y a Nayieer a la sala siete"

"Así es" ahora vas caminando a su lado.

"Yo los tenía separados por una razón" recriminas. Odias cuando George toma decisiones sin consultarte, sin preguntarte, sin al menos informarte de las medidas que ha tomado. Es tu jefe, es verdad, pero crees que te debe un poco más de respeto y consideración teniendo en cuenta que sos el segundo en comando y que fuiste vos quien trató con Reza y Bob en primer lugar y los trajo a la CTU.

"Sí, porque yo te lo dije, pero no está funcionando. Así que pongámoslos juntos y dejemos que discutan esto entre ellos"

Comienza a caminar más rápido para adelantarse y dejarte atrás, pero no vas a permitir que se escape. No vas a darle el gusto y permitir que te deje con las palabras en la boca ni que se salga de esta sin un rasguño. Lo alcanzas rápidamente, le haces frente, lo frenas y le escupís todo lo que tenés para decirle.

"No te entiendo, George. Primero de repente tratas de salvar tu propio pellejo" estás refiriéndote a cuando se fue a Bakersfield a seguir esa 'pista'. Nunca creíste que no estaba fugándose para ponerse a salvo yéndose lejos del radio de la explosión; volvió, es verdad, pero la razón de su vuelta sigue siendo una gran incógnita para vos, un gran enigma que no termina de cerrarse, que no termina de resolverse. Algo tiene que haber sucedido para que cambiara de parecer y regresara "Un minuto después tratas de actuar como si te importaran todos menos vos mismo" lo acusas, y esto hace que se quiebre su ya de por sí casi inexistente paciencia.

"¡Basta, Tony, dejame en paz!" trata de salirse, pero se lo impedís.

"No, no voy a dejarte en paz" tu voz es clara, porque querés que entienda que no vas a dar marcha atrás "Hoy no, George" no con todo lo que hay en riesgo, no con todo lo que está sucediendo. No es momento para ponerse a jugar al gato y al ratón; todas las cartas deberían estar sobre la mesa, y si Mason está guardándose algo, tenés que saber qué es, tenés que saber que no va a interferir con este caso "¿Qué está pasando?" lo increpas.

Y logras que te diga la verdad.

Con el tono de voz un poco más calmo y un dejo de _algo_ en la mirada que podría ser considerado tristeza, comienza a hablar.

"¿Te acordas del almacén en Panorama City?" asentís con la cabeza. Es el lugar al que fue esa mañana, donde se encontraron las pruebas que vinculaban a la empresa de Bob Warner con Syed Alí y donde se presume se armó la bomba "Plutonio de grado militar para combate aéreo" te dice simplemente, y entendés todo.

Te golpea como una bala en el cerebro, como si te hubiera atropellado un tren: George Mason está muriendo de envenenamiento radioactivo. Ahora de pronto te cierran todos los cambios que has ido viendo en su persona a medida que las horas transcurrían: estados de ánimo cambiantes, sudor corriendo por su rostro, inexplicables escapadas al baño, probablemente para vomitar… Los síntomas cuadran, las piezas del rompecabezas encajan, y te sentís un idiota por no haber podido verlo antes.

"¿Estuviste expuesto?" preguntas, sólo para cerciorarte de que la conclusión a la que llegaste es correcta, y también – por qué no admitirlo – dándole el beneficio de la duda a esa pequeña parte dentro de tu ser que se niega a creerlo.

"Sí" silencio breve, durante el cual es como si el mundo se hubiera detenido "Dijeron que con suerte voy a vivir hasta mañana"

Son palabras tristes dichas por un hombre triste, un hombre que está más y más cerca de una muerte anunciada anticipadamente con cada sonido de las agujas del reloj, y aún así sigue ahí, en la CTU, mientras por dentro sus sistemas se rompen y caen a pedazos, dando lo mejor de sí mismo y tratando de ayudarlos a salvar las vidas de los habitantes de Los Angeles. Puede que en su momento, obnubilado por la necesidad de supervivencia, haya actuado egoístamente y tratado de escapar, pero al menos regresó, y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

"No sé qué decir, George" escuchas tu propia voz llenando el aire, sentís tu boca articulando y tu lengua chocando contra tu paladar y tus dientes, pero es como si no fueras vos, es como si estuvieras fuera de tu cuerpo, presenciando la escena como un espectador que todo lo observa distante. Es que todavía estás demasiado golpeado, demasiado aturdido por lo que George acaba de decirte "Lo siento" musitas, pero no es suficiente. Nada que digas va a ser suficiente, y realmente no crees que se hayan inventado las frases adecuadas para llenar los silencios en momentos como este.

"Yo también lo siento" es la desgarradora respuesta de tu jefe, y por primera vez lo ves como a un ser humano y no como al tipo sarcástico que utiliza el humor negro para todo y que trata de hacer miserables a los que lo rodean porque su vida es – por algún motivo – miserable.

"¿Alguien más sabe de esto?" la curiosidad te lleva a preguntar.

"Solamente vos y Jack. ¿Podemos mantenerlo así?" te pide, y no podés negarte.

"¿Necesitas algo?, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?" no es mucho lo que podés hacer, en realidad, porque nada va a cambiar el hecho de que George no va a ver la luz del día de mañana y que – en caso de ser afortunado y vivir lo suficiente para pasar la noche -, no va a contemplar otro atardecer, pero cualquier cosa que puedas hacer para ayudarlo, para sentir que estás haciéndole un último favor te haría sentir aliviado y en paz con vos mismo por esos años que pasaste discutiendo y llevándote a las patadas con él.

"Simplemente hace tu trabajo. Y dejame hacer el mío" lo dice de manera amable, como si él también quisiera – en estas últimas horas de existencia física que le quedan – hacer las paces con vos.

Tus pasos y los suyos se reanudan, y mientras se dirigen a la sala siete – donde están Warner y Nayieer – para ver y escuchar a ambos sospechosos a través de las cámaras y medir los niveles de ansiedad en sus voces y comprobar así cuál de los dos está mintiendo, te pone al tanto de un par de cosas, comportándose como si la conversación que acaban de tener jamás hubiese sucedido, como si nada anduviera mal, como si no estuviera muriéndose.

"Michelle estuvo mirando un par de las fotos tomadas por satélites en los momentos previos a que el avión se estrellara. Al parecer, fueron atacados por americanos, americanos que tenían acceso al plan de vuelo y que querían impedir que Nina Myers o Mamud Faheen dieran información sobre la bomba" no te sorprende: no sería la primera vez que traidores a la patria ayudan a terroristas "Sean quienes sea, si piensan que existe la posibilidad de que Nina haya sobrevivido después del accidente, van a buscar los restos del avión y a matarla. Los Equipos de Búsqueda y Rescate tienen que llegar ahí antes que ellos" asentís con la cabeza.

Están parados frente a la puerta que conduce a la sala de audio desde la cual van a escuchar y a observar a Warner y al que iba a ser su futuro yerno esta tarde cuando contrajera matrimonio con su hija Marie. Tu mano está en el picaporte lista para girarlo e ingresar, pero George te detiene.

"Tony, hay algo que podés hacer por mí, en realidad" comienza, y lo que te dice luego te deja totalmente perplejo, porque ni en un millón de años luz hubieras esperado que esas palabras salieran de la boca de George Mason, director de la CTU "Michelle es una buena chica y le tengo mucho aprecio. Es joven, pero tiene un futuro brillante como agente; por sobre todas las cosas, es un excelente ser humano" _eso no es nada nuevo, George, no estás diciéndome nada que no sepa_ pensas, aún sin entender hacia dónde está dirigiéndose tu jefe con todo eso "En el fondo la considero algo así como la hija mujer que me hubiera gustado tener" las cosas están tomando un tinte sentimental al que Mason no te tiene acostumbrado en lo absoluto ahora que te ha confesado algo tan íntimo como eso y tan inpropio de un tipo como él, pero antes de que tengas demasiado tiempo para sorprenderte el sarcasmo y el tono agrio están de vuelta y a la carga, aunque esta vez lo que te dice más que una amenaza es un consejo que llevas bastantes meses necesitando escuchar "Como que sigas dando vueltas y lastimándola con tu teoría de hacer las cosas en cámara lenta, voy a maldecirte desde las profundidades del infierno" sonríe, dando a entender que simplemente estaba exagerando un poco "Dense una oportunidad; podría salirles mejor de lo que esperan" se produce una breve pausa durante la cual tu cerebro está debatido entre el asombro, la vergüenza y la curiosidad por saber cómo es que George se ha dado cuenta de lo que sentís por _ella_, lo cual debe haberse reflejado en tu cara, dado que lo siguiente que oís es una explicación "Es muy obvio para un viejo como yo lo locos que están el uno por el otro, y que algo tan lindo les haga mal es una pena"

Y una vez dicho eso, antes de darte oportunidad de articular palabra o de procesar lo que acaba de acontecer, ingresan los dos a la habitación. Vos te dejar caer en una silla frente a los monitores y te colocas los auriculares, mientras que George ingresa al cuarto para mantener una pequeña charla con Warner y Nayieer, quienes están sentados en sendas banquetas plegables, uno frente al otro, separados por una mesa de fórmica cuadrada. Reza luce abatido, cansado, nervioso, mientras que Bob mantiene el aire sereno y calmo de siempre, como si no se encontrara en la situación en la que se encuentra.

"Así que ambos niegan conocer a Syed Alí, ¿es así?" dispara George.

"No es una reclamación, es verdad" Reza es el primero en contestarle, al tiempo que se pone de pie, hecho una fiera.

"¡Sentate!" le ordena George, pero el joven hace caso omiso.

"Prefiero estar de pie" dice desafiante, pero a tu jefe no hay quien lo intimide, por lo cual lo toma de las solapas de la remera gris tal como hizo hace menos de una hora, y lo obliga a tomar asiento otra vez, por la fuerza.

"¡¿Dónde demonios te crees que estás?!" le grita, y luego se dirige a ambos hombres "Hace seis horas se encontró plutonio en un almacén de Panorama City. Creemos que ahí se armó una bomba nuclear que se supone va a ser detonada en algún punto de este día"

"¿Bomba nuclear?" pregunta Reza en absoluta sorpresa, horrorizado, como si no diera crédito a sus oídos, mientras Bob permanece inmutable.

"También encontramos esto en el almacén" prosigue, y del bolsillo del saco de su traje extrae un papel color amarillo, que deposita sobre la mesa. Bob, tranquilo como siempre, saca sus anteojos del bolsillo delantero de su camisa blanca, se los pone y toma el papel entre sus manos para echarle un vistazo "¿Qué dicen a eso, muchachos?" pregunta George en tono irónico, señalando dicho papel con un gesto de la cabeza.

"Es una boleta de embarque de nuestra compañía" el señor Warner anuncia en voz alta.

"Sí, de un contenedor a nombre de Syed Alí" confirma George "Lo cual significa que al menos uno de ustedes dos está mintiendo. Voy a dejarlos solos para que lo solucionen entre ustedes. Quien hable primero, recibe inmunidad" anuncia "Es un trato único y exclusivo de una sola vez y expira en" consulta su reloj al tiempo que comienza a dirigirse a la puerta "diez minutos" concluya la oración.

Luego, abandona la habitación para regresar adonde estás vos, sentarse a tu lado y ver cómo reaccionan Warner y a Nayieer a eso que acaba de ser puesto en frente de sus narices.

Para cuando el reloj marca las cuatro de la tarde con veintiún minutos, el ambiente se ha puesto bastante caldeado.

"Esto es una locura" Reza ha estado repitiendo sin cesar, con la cabeza entre las manos "¿Cómo puede ser que nos tengan detenidos así, sin dejarnos ver a un abogado?, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" salían esas frases de su boca constantemente, hasta que Bob se dignó a contestarle y a convertir el penoso monólogo del joven en una discusión.

"Nada, porque nada que digamos va a hacer una diferencia. Van a encontrar una manera de que parezca que estamos involucrados"

"¿Involucrados?" repite Reza las palabras de su suegro "¿Con una bomba nuclear? ¡Yo no hice nada malo!" el terror en su rostro y en su tono al hablar te convencen más y más de que, si alguno de los dos es culpable, entonces obviamente la flecha apunta hacia el señor Warner "Esto es una locura" dice por enésima vez "Yo no tengo nada que esconder. ¿Pero qué hay de vos, Bob?" ahora la forma en que se dirige a él es casi un acusación "¿Tenés algo que esconder?"

"Por supuesto que no"

"¿No?"

Las cosas definitivamente están a punto de calentarse, hervir y hacer que la caldera explote.

"Pero vos hiciste la autorización para enviar ese contenedor a Alí"

"No, no fui yo" Bob lo niega otra vez.

"¿No?, ¿entonces quién fue?" le pregunta con escepticismo.

"No me interrogues, Reza" lo previene con un dejo de cautela pero aún conversando la calma característica "porque eso es exactamente lo que ellos quieren" y con ese 'ellos' obviamente se refiere a ustedes. Es un tipo inteligente, sabe que los dejaron solos para observarlos tal como lo están haciendo y tratar de deducir algo con sus patrones de comportamiento.

"No estoy preguntando por ellos, estoy preguntando por mí"

Tu dedo señala la pantalla del ordenador, haciéndole notar a George algo en los gráficos que marcan la ansiedad en las voces.

"Los niveles de Nayieer están parejos, lo de Warner no"

Mason asiente con la cabeza, pero no dice nada más.

"También dicen que trabajas para la CIA" sigue Reza.

"Dejé un par de veces que la CIA pasara información a través de nuestra red de distribución" está diciéndole exactamente lo mismo que a vos, aunque con menos detalles. Al menos esa versión de su historia la mantiene.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" ahora Reza parece realmente herido, herido porque el hombre del cual es mano derecha lo ha dejado fuera de algo tan importante.

"Porque no era un asunto que te perteneciera"

"Creo que sí lo es ahora" Nayieer está empezando a ponerse un poco más alterado que lo recomendable para cualquier persona "Me parece que una bomba nuclear nos concierne a todos, ¿no?"

Bob se queda en silencio nuevamente, quieto, sin reaccionar. Arrodillado a su lado y mirándolo a los ojos, Reza continúa hablándole:

"¿Sabés qué pienso, Bob?" es una pregunta retórica, por supuesto "Pienso que toda tu generosidad y aceptación no son más que una montaña de basura"

"Sentate y quedate callado, Reza, antes de que digas algo de lo que te arrepientas por el resto de tu vida" lo amenaza para bajarle los humos, pero sus palabras tienen el efecto contrario y desatan un huracán.

"Me mentiste" es lo único que el joven susurra, y luego la tormenta estalla.

Reza se quiebra. Se abalanza sobre la cámara que se encuentra ubicada en uno de los costados de la habitación y comienza a hablar directo a ella, a los gritos, mientras Bob pierde el control y se tira encima de él para apartarlo de allí y hacerlo callar.

"¡Puedo rastrear la orden de embarque!"

Enseguida las puertas se abren, y George y vos ingresan junto con dos guardias armados para llevarse a Reza de allí y calmar a Bob Warner.

Reza afirma que puede llevarlos a las oficinas de la empresa, revisar las computadoras y buscar en los lugares adecuados para encontrar las pruebas necesarias para acusar a Bob Warner.

Y le crees. Crees que es así.

El paisaje habitual, la tempestad, empieza a clarearse un poco.

O al menos eso es lo que te decís a vos mismo, creyendo en cada una de esas palabras, sin dudar de ellas, sin saber lo lejos que distan de ser verdad.

* * *

Dejas a Mason a solas con Reza para arreglar los detalles de su traslado a la oficina. Necesitás tomar aire, despejarte un poco, destensarte antes de tener que volver a la carga con todo aquello, antes de tener que seguir corriendo a la par de un día que parece no tener fin.

En el piso principal de la CTU te topas con Michelle, y por un momento las palabras dichas por Mason resuenan en tus oídos. Por un fugaz momento, hasta que _su_ voz te arranca del ensimismamiento y te arrastra de vuelta a la realidad.

"¿Dónde está George?" pregunta.

"Con Nayieer. Se quebró" informas.

Ambos empiezan a caminar en dirección a uno de los pasillos laterales. Michelle se detiene en cierto punto, y vos haces lo mismo. Ahora están frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, y si bien la distancia entre un cuerpo y el otro es la esperada entre colegas el magnetismo que los atrae está ahí, y es imposible no notarlo.

"Quería que hiciera un seguimiento del Equipo de Búsqueda y Rescate. ¿Podrías decirle que están a unos veinte minutos del sitio donde ocurrió el impacto?" te pide.

"Seguro" asentís, y reanudas tus pasos, con la intención de adentrarte en el pasillo, cuando su voz te detiene una vez más.

"¿Tony?" te llama, y casi se te caen los párpados debido al placer que te produce escuchar tu nombre dicho por ella.

"¿Sí?" te volves sobre tus talones para verla acercarse a vos y, en susurros, atacarte con una pregunta que no sabés si estás listo para contestar y que concierne a un tema del que definitivamente no querés hablar.

"¿Qué está pasando con George?"

La forma en que esos ojos se clavan en los tuyos y la mirada con la que te fulmina dejan en claro que sabe que algo está ocurriendo, sabe que algo está fuera de lugar, y probablemente no haya mentira que la convenza de lo contrario.

Además, tampoco querés mentirle. No podrías mentirle a la mujer que amas. Le dijiste a George que no le contarías nada a nadie, pero si eventualmente las cosas llegan al punto en que para mantener eso tenés que mentirle a Michelle, entonces vas a verte obligado a romper la promesa.

Por primera vez en la vida romperías deliberadamente una promesa que podrías haber mantenido con una simple mentira: así de enamorado estás, tanto que serías capaz de doblar tus propias convicciones por ella.

Decidís tratar de evadir el tema y de llevar las cosas por un sendero más seguro.

"¿A qué te referís?" indagas inocentemente.

Pero ella no cae, no muerde el anzuelo, y tampoco se anda con muchos rodeos.

Va directo al núcleo de la cuestión, sin vueltas:

"Está enfermo, ¿no?" si eso te tomó por sorpresa, entonces lo siguiente te desarma por completo ": Tiene alguna especie de envenenamiento radioactivo, ¿no?"

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" decidís averiguar la fuente de la que salió esa información. Quizá George mencionó algo y ella lo escuchó. Quizá Jack le contó a Michelle (después de todo Mason dijo que él sabía).

"Materiales Peligrosos tiene cubierto todo el perímetro del almacén en el que él estuvo esta mañana, así que tiene que ser peligroso, ¿no?" no decís nada, y dejas que continúe exponiéndote las pruebas de las que se sirvió para llegar a sacar la conjetura de que algo anda mal con su jefe "Hace un rato estaba trabajando con él y empezó a sangrarle la nariz, y Shipler me dijo que lo vio vomitando en el baño. No se necesita ser médico para deducirlo" concluye, y luego dice algo que hace que te enamores de ella una y mil veces más en medio segundo "Además, para este punto ya puedo leer tu rostro bastante bien"

Aprendió a leer tus gestos, tal y como vos aprendiste a leer los de ella.

_Es muy obvio para un viejo como yo lo locos que están el uno por el otro_.

Las palabras de George vuelven a repiquetear en tus oídos.

Admitir ante Michelle su enfermedad no sería faltar a la palabra que diste; después de todo, ella sola se dio cuenta de las cosas, ella ató los cabos sin la ayuda de nadie y ella descifró el enigma que tuviste dando vueltas en tu cabeza por horas y no pudiste entender hasta que el mismísimo George te contó lo sucedido en el almacén de Panorama City.

Es mucho más joven que vos, pero es mucho más brillante e inteligente.

"No quiere que nadie sepa de esto, ¿está bien?" le decís en vos baja, haciendo una pausa cuando un colega pasa por al lado de ustedes.

"¿Qué tan malo es?"

"Bastante malo" admitís, y Michelle entiende que eso significa que Mason está muriendo y que nada puede hacerse para evitar que eso suceda.

"¿Puede manejar las cosas en su estado?"

Eso también te lo preguntaste, incluso antes de saber que los cambios en George se debían al envenenamiento radioactivo. A decir verdad, si bien pusiste en duda por momentos las capacidades de Mason, llegaste a la conclusión de que es el más indicado para seguir en su posición de Director de la CTU.

"Sí, creo que sí" y el momento en que las palabras dejan tu boca te arrepentís. No deberías haber dicho 'creo', deberías haber dicho directamente que estás seguro de que Mason puede encargarse de las cosas sin problemas, sin que su estado de salud interfiera.

"No, eso no es suficientemente bueno" dice más para sí misma que para vos mientras mira hacia un costado, antes de agregar "Quiero decir" levanta la mirada para posarla en tus ojos "... Me siento mal por él, pero si está comprometido física o mentalmente..."

Tiene razón en preocuparse, y no podés negarlo, pero realmente tenés fe en George y en sus aptitudes como director.

"Puede hacer su trabajo, Michelle" insistís "Quiere hacer su trabajo con una intensidad que nunca antes le he visto. Está determinado a frenar esta bomba"

"Yo también, por lo cual pienso que debería dar un paso atrás"

"Voy a mantenerle el ojo encima" prometes, tratando de buscar una solución que deje a todos contentos "Y en cuanto dé un mal paso voy a asegurarme de que se retire"

"No, ya tenés suficiente que hacer sin tener que andar jugando a la niñera" protesta, y es este uno de esos instantes en que podrías llegar a sucumbir al deseo de partirle la boca con un beso, un poco para que se calle y otro poco porque te parece adorable y admirable la manera en que sigue de pie junto a sus creencias, dispuesta a defenderlas.

"No voy a jugar a la niñera, Michelle" pequeña pausa, y sentís como tu mirada y la de ella están devorándose la una a la otra, casi como si tuvieran vida propia "Vas a tener que confiar en mí con esto" susurras, y lamentas que no te contradiga, porque significa entonces que la conversación ha acabado.

Cuando te vas, sentís la tentación de mirar atrás y ver si todavía sigue ahí, de pie en el mismo sitio, o si sus pies al igual que los tuyos se pusieron en movimiento y la llevaron de regreso al trabajo.

No te das vuelta, pero algo te dice que está ahí, con sus ojos asiáticos y exóticos clavados en tu espalda, con una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara, una media sonrisa producto del nerviosismo que le provoca la situación en general y del nerviosismo que le provocas vos.

La misma sonrisa en la que se curvan tus labios.

Y ahí estás, sonriendo en medio de la tempestad, sintiendo que las aguas se han calmado un poco, al menos. Un poco se han calmado las aguas, en este paisaje habitual.

No se te ocurre pensar que cuando el río está calmo es porque la tormenta se avecina.

No se te ocurre pensar que esta es la calma anterior al diluvio.

Simplemente te vas por el pasillo pensando en Michelle, y en lo mucho que querés que mañana llegue para poder compartirlo con ella.

* * *

Tal y como George lo supuso, el grupo de personas que atacaron al avión en el que iban Jack y Nina para que se estrellase los encontraron en medio del bosque en que se produjo el impacto, decididos a matarlos a ambos.

Los siete acabaron muertos, asesinados en la operación por Bauer y Myers en defensa propia.

Eso les informa Michelle a vos y a George a las cuatro de la tarde con cuarenta y cinco minutos, cuando están preparándose para acompañar a Reza Nayieer hasta las oficinas de la empresa de su suegro para que busque en las bases de datos esas pruebas que dice puede encontrar.

Y luego, de su boca sale el 'pero' que agita las aguas otra vez.

"Pero hay una complicación"

"¿Qué?" reacciona rápidamente Mason.

"Nina Myers tomó a Jack de rehén y exige hablar con el presidente"

Trece palabras que desencadenan lo inimaginable.

"Que Richards y Maccabee se lleven a Nayieer a la oficina de Bob Warner" decide George rápidamente antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba en dirección a su despacho.

El corazón te late a mil por hora: de Nina Myers no se sabe qué esperar.

De alguna manera se hizo de un arma y tomó a Bauer de rehén. De alguna manera consiguió un teléfono para comunicarse, explicar cómo habían sido atacados nuevamente, dar a conocer la situación actual de Bauer y pedir que la comunicaran con David Palmer.

Esa mujer no deja de sorprenderte, y realmente no son sorpresas muy gratas.

_Demasiada maldad junta. No es un ser humano, es un monstruo_ se te ocurre, pero la visión de Marie Warner sentada a un costado, con el rostro pálido enrojecido, los ojos irritados, hinchados y llenos de lágrimas llama tu atención, extirpándote de la cápsula de pensamientos en la que estabas a punto de adentrarte.

Reza, a tu lado, la mira fijo, con el amor que siente por ella reflejado en los ojos y la culpa provocada por haber delatado a su suegro allí, otra vez, carcomiéndolo, consumiéndolo.

Sentís pena por él. Realmente. Y se te ocurre que si la maldad convirtió a Nina en una bestia, entonces el amor a vos te convirtió en un ser humano más propenso a sentirlo todo en carne propia, porque nunca antes te había sucedido esto: sentir pena por un sospechoso; por mucho que éste tuviera a favor a la hora de demostrar su inocencia y estuviera dispuesto a colaborar con ustedes, sigue siendo un sospechoso. Y vos sentís pena por él y por como están saliendo de mal las cosas en su vida privada.

"Déjeme hablar con ella" pide en un susurro, refiriéndose a Marie.

"Va a estar acá cuando regreses" decís, pero es en vano.

"Se suponía que íbamos a casarnos en una hora" te mira a los ojos, rogando "Por favor, déjeme explicarle todo"

Sabés lo que ese 'todo' envuelve: las presuntas actividades de su padre con Syed Alí, las pruebas que tienen en contra de él, el hecho de que para obtener inmunidad les prometió llevarlos a su oficina y revisar sus archivos...

La chica merece una explicación, y Reza merece una oportunidad de explicarse.

"Muy bien, tenés un minuto" luego te volvés hacia los dos guardias que se encuentran a un costado "Vigílenlo" ordenas, y te vas a ultimar detalles antes de ser parte de una llamada teléfonica importantísima.

Cuando el minuto pasa y regresas, Marie está yéndose del edificio de la CTU, nuevamente sumida en el llanto, y Reza – sujetado por los guardias – está ahí, de pie, viendo como la delgada figura desaparece, susurrando su nombre una y otra vez, llamándola casi en silencio, rogando, pidiéndole desesperado que vuelva, aullando como un lobo herido.

No podés preocuparte por eso ahora, no podés ponerte a pensar en eso, ni gastar el tiempo y las energías dándole vueltas a asuntos ajenos, por mucha pena que te causen, porque David Palmer y el Jefe de Estado Mayor en representación del gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América, Nina Myers representándose a sí misma y George Mason, Michelle Dessler y vos representando a la CTU van a tratar de llegar a un acuerdo antes de que las cosas se pongan peor, y eso es en lo que tenés que centrarte ahora.

* * *

A las cuatro de la tarde con cincuenta minutos te colocas un auricular y lo anexas a la línea segura que van a usar Mason y Michelle desde el despacho del primero para escuchar la conversación entre David Palmer y Nina Myers e intervenir en caso de que haga falta.

Ciento veinte segundos más tarde, la voz de un hombre mayor que no conoces llena tus oídos mientras con pasos lentos comenzas a dirigirte desde el punto en que te encontras hasta la oficina del director.

"Señorita Myers, habla Mike Novick" anuncia, para luego pasar a una breve presentación formal "Soy el Jefe de Estado Mayor del presidente"

"Pedí hablar con el presidente" escupe.

"Él no está disponible"

Es obvio que David Palmer _sí_ está disponible. Es obvio que si no lo hubiera estado en el momento en que le dijeron que Jack Bauer había sido tomado como rehén por Nina Myers hubiera dejado a un lado cualquier otra cosa que estuviera manteniéndolo ocupado para ir a encargarse del asunto personalmente; después de todo, Jack salvó su vida, y le tiene una estima terriblemente enorme. David Palmer le debe mucho, y no dejaría que un tercero se encargara de esto; seguramente está allí, con Novick, escuchando atentamente y dando indicaciones silenciosas con su mirada de acero y esperando un poco antes de empezar a tratar él mismo con una terrorista.

"¿Quieren detener esta bomba o no?" es lo que Nina suelta por respuesta, y es obvio que la pregunta es retórica.

"Por supuesto que sí"

"Entonces comuníqueme con el presidente"

"Estoy autorizado para negociar en su nombre" insiste Novick.

"Lo que quiero no es negociable"

_Esto definitivamente no es bueno_ una vocecita cantarina dice en tu cabeza.

Claro que esto no es bueno.

Nada que envuelva a Nina y a actividades terroristas puede ser bueno.

"¿Qué quiere?"

"Le diré dónde está la bomba a cambio de inmunidad"

Esto último te desconcierta un poco, y al parecer a Novick también, porque lo siguiente que dice es exactamente la frase que hubieras elegido vos de haber estado en su lugar y tenido que contestar.

"El presidente ya le ha concedido el indulto total"

"Pero éste es un crimen que aún no he cometido"

No podés evitar reconocer que esto último te ha erizado la piel, porque ves venir lo que va a golpearlos a continuación.

"¿Qué crimen?" pregunta Novick, pero vos ya sabés la respuesta, ya te lo imaginas. La cabeza de Nina funciona de una manera bastante complicada de entender, pero esto era realmente predecible.

"El asesinato de Jack Bauer" dice, y no te sorprende en lo absoluto, porque era lo que esperabas escuchar "Añadan eso al indulto y voy a decirles dónde está la bomba"

Un momento de silencio cargado de tensión sigue a eso. Probablemente David Palmer esté allí, temblando de ira porque saber que va a tener que sacrificar la vida de Bauer a cambio de preservar las de otros miles de ciudadanos. Si el fin justifica los medios, entonces la vida de Jack va a parecer un precio pequeño que pagar a comparación de la de muchos otros habitantes de Los Angeles que perecerían si la bomba explotara.

Nina ha puesto a Palmer entre la espada y la pared, y al igual que vos, al igual que todos, sabe que el presidente va a terminar aceptando. Hasta sabe incluso que Jack va a estar de acuerdo en entregarse y morir en sus manos a cambio de que les dé la ubicación de la bomba y ésta pueda ser detenida a tiempo.

"¿Y si no cumplimos?" Novick rompe el silencio.

Quien interviene a continuación es Bauer, con tono decidido y sin que le tiemble la voz.

"Acepten, no tenemos alternativa"

"¿Es usted, señor Bauer?" pregunta Novick.

"Sí. Por favor, dígale al presidente que creo que no tiene otra opción que no sea aceptar"

El pitido electrónico que escuchas en tu oído al tiempo que comenzas a subir uno a uno los peldaños de la escalera que conduce al despacho de George te informa que Palmer ha cortado momentáneamente la conexión con la línea que lo comunica con Nina para que lo que va a decir a continuación quede sólo entre él y la CTU.

La voz profunda del presidente de los Estados Unidos de América es la próxima en entrar en escena en esta conversación.

"¿Está la CTU en una línea segura?"

"Sí, señor" responde Mason "Habla George Mason, estamos en un canal designado. También están conmigo Michelle Dessler y Tony Almeida" informa al tiempo que entras en la habitación y desconectas el pequeño auricular que llevas puesto.

"¿Tienen alguna alternativa a lo que está pidiendo?, ¿alguna debilidad que podríamos explotar?" quiere saber Palmer, y es obvio que con desesperación absoluta está esperando a que le digan que no será necesario sacrificar la vida de Jack, que no tendrá que ceder a la petición de Nina, que todavía queda otra opción, un plan B, algo más que llevar a cabo, lo que sea menos emitir el indulto por el asesinato de su amigo.

Pero lo que tienen para decirle no es lo que desea escuchar.

"Nada. Ella es una sobreviviente, señor" reconoce George "Tiene calado a Bauer y sabe que si no lo mata ahora él va a perseguirla y a encontrarla"

"Según usted" Palmer está tratando de no perder los estribos, pero está costándola bastante, según podés deducir ", ¿Nina Myers es nuestra mejor posibilidad para detener la bomba?"

"Señor, puede que sea nuestra única oportunidad" Mason admite, derrotado.

Luego de otros breves instantes de silencio, el canal de comunicación de Nina vuelve a conectarse con los otros dos, y el propio David Palmer se dirige a ella, tratando de contener la ira acumulada que debe estar sintiendo.

"Señorita Myers, habla el presidente Palmer"

"Estoy escuchando" es su única respuesta.

"¿Está Jack Bauer ahí?"

"Sí, señor presidente, acá estoy"

"Señorita Myers" comienza a hablar, y si bien su tono tiembla un poco de a momentos, no se quiebra y mantiene la compostura digna del señor que es ", si la información que nos da culmina en la intercepción exitosa del dispositivo nuclear, usted obtendrá todo lo que pidió" otra pausa, esta vez más larga ": será perdonada por adelantado por el asesinato de Jack Bauer"

"Puedo vivir con eso" es la respuesta sardónica de Nina, y por el sonido de su voz te imaginas que está sonriendo, lo cual hace que de pronto una oleada de ira te invada y salte en tu cabeza la duda de cómo alguna vez pudo importarte, interesarte o siquiera atraerte un poco ese engendro demoníaco. Pero lo ignoras, ignoras ese interrogante porque no vale la pena, no en este momento.

"Empezá a hablar, Nina" oís la voz de Jack, apremiante como siempre y sin una gota de emoción más que cruda rudeza en ella, ordenándole que comience a dejar de dar vueltas.

"La bomba será detonada por un hombre llamado Syed Alí"

"Sabemos sobre Alí" George le dice enseguida, apurándola, quizá hasta temeroso de que Nina no les diga nada que desconozcan y que aquel trato entre ella y Palmer haya sido en vano "Necesitamos saber dónde está"

"Está en una casa en Chatsworth, en Starling Court 18"

"Contacta a las autoridades locales, que establezcan un perímetro" Mason te ordena, y luego se dirige a Michelle "Coordina con las agencias relevantes"

Un segundo más tarde, ambos como flechas han salido disparados fuera de la habitación, cada uno a realizar la tarea que se les ha pedido.

Saben dónde está Alí, y están a un paso más cerca de encontrar esa bomba y evitar una catástrofe, pero el precio que tuvieron que pagar no fue justo. Jack merecía vivir, merecía otra oportunidad para estar con su hija, arreglar las cosas en su vida, quizá enamorarse otra vez o reconstruir lo que quedara de los restos de su familia... Aún después de todo lo sucedido Nina se las arregló para volver a entrar en el marco de la fotografía y seguir arruinando la existencia de la gente.

Suspiras con una mezcla de furia, frustración y resignación, pero enseguida decidís no dejar que más emociones que las que ya venís sintiendo desde temprano esta mañana se metan en el camino y nublen tu juicio y tus capacidades.

La tempestad, acá viene; es un paisaje habitual, y sabés lo fuerte que hay que remar para poder ir contra la corriente.

Tempestad, paisaje habitual, inmerso en ella esperas no ahogarte vos ni que se ahogue el amor de tu vida, no antes de que puedas decirle lo loco que estás por ella.


	16. Corazón delator, 5 PM a 6 PM

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre las 5:00 y las 6:00 de la tarde del 4 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Mi corazón se vuelve delator._

Con Bauer en manos de Nina Myers y el permiso concedido para disponer de él de la manera que mejor le plazca – y esto quiere decir: asesinarlo -, aún teniendo información clave nueva para rastrear la bomba y desarmarla antes de que sea detonada, las posibilidades de que la misión sea concretada exitosamente no cambian, se mantienen iguales, porque las variables se anulan las unas a las otras: con Bauer en el campo de juego _pero_ sin datos tan precisos y _sin_ Bauer pero con esos mismos datos la historia es casi la misma; oíste hablar mucho de él y de sus capacidades como agente, y unas pocas horas atrás lo conociste personalmente y lo viste en acción, por lo cual estás segura de que el más indicado para llevar a cabo esta misión hasta el final, el único agente de campo con los medios, las agallas y el temperamento necesarios para resistir hasta el último arañazo, es Jack Bauer. De poco y casi de nada sirve tener la información dada por Nina: ni cientos de agentes juntos serían capaces de obtener a tiempo los resultados que Bauer logra.

Pero la decisión no recaía en vos. Y quizá tu manera de hacer las cosas no es la mejor ni la más indicada. Si George piensa que Nina es la _única_ posibilidad de llegar a tiempo a esa bomba y Palmer lo cree así también, entonces probablemente tengan razón, probablemente el camino elegido sea el más acertado, ¿no?

Si el fin justifica los medios, quizá éste sí sea el medio adecuado para alcanzar al fin.

O al menos hacer el intento de alcanzarlo, ¿no?

Está empezando a dolerte la cabeza. Mucho.

Después de esa breve ducha de diez minutos habías empezado a sentirte mejor, tal como _él_ te dijo que sucedería. La oportunidad de llorar en silencio mientras el agua hirviendo caía sobre tu cuerpo fue un gran alivio, cambiarte de ropa y sentirte limpia y fresca de nuevo también contribuyó mucho a que tu estado de ánimo mutara un poco. Pero cuando regresaste al piso de la CTU y el infierno se desató, fue como si la bomba hubiera detonado de vuelta y te encontraras nuevamente cubierta de escombros y cal, buscando a Tony desesperadamente entre los cuerpos caídos en el suelo, viendo a Paula morir, sintiendo el dolor de las heridas en la mano en carne viva, mordiéndote el labio a cada rato para no gritar...

Y ahora está empezando a dolerte la cabeza. Tan aguda, tan punzantemente...

La hora anterior fue un infierno, sí, y las que vendrán estás segura van a ser peores. Además del inminente asesinato de Jack Bauer, los restos de los sesenta minutos que pasaron, las consecuencias, las cicatrices y la perspectiva de lo que resta por suceder están haciendo peso en tus hombros también, hundiéndote: la confirmación acerca de tus sospechas sobre la condición de George, no saber si será capaz de conservarse física y mentalmente estable para poder llevar a cabo sus tareas como director de la Unidad Antiterrorista de Los Angeles, saber que va a morir dentro de las próximas horas, saber que no hay nada que pueda hacerse para salvarlo...

Jack y George están ambos en la misma situación, se te ocurre. Ambos condenados a – tarde o temprano – morir, uno en las garras de la misma criminal que mató a su esposa y destruyó su vida y la de su hija, y el otro debido al envenenamiento radioactivo que contrajo cuando estaba cumpliendo con su deber.

Los dos van a morir hoy, y nadie puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

Es una lástima que sumergida en la lucha por llegar al día de mañana – _la lucha porque los dos lleguemos al día de mañana_ – te veas obligada a ser testigo de cómo las luces en los ojos de otros se apagan, otros que ni siquiera tienen el leve consuelo de pensar que tal vez, con un poco de suerte, mañana llegue.

Para algunos como Paula el mañana ya se extinguió.

Para otros como George y Jack... Ellos ya saben que el mañana no va a llegar.

Es un pensamiento amargo, pero debés dejarlo a un lado: hay mucho por hacer, mucho que necesita ser hecho cuanto antes.

Pero desplazarlo te cuesta bastante.

Para vos sí hay esperanzas de que mañana llegue. Para vos sí hay esperanzas de que mañana (no literalmente mañana, quizá, pero sí en un futuro) lo mejor de tu vida empiece.

Para ellos no.

Muchos ya murieron, y nada pudo hacerse para salvarlos.

_Ellos_ van a morir, y nada puede hacerse para salvarlos.

¿O sí?

* * *

Es increíble la forma en que en un segundo todo puede cambiar.

Es increíble cómo los tableros pueden darse vuelta tan rápido y tan impredeciblemente.

Es increíble que hasta la última esperanza en el mundo parezca estar perdida para después resucitar de repente cuando nadie lo espera.

Es increíble cómo parece que el mundo va oscureciéndose de golpe para que después la luz le sea devuelta de a poco.

Supuestamente sería confirmada la veracidad de los datos dados por Nina antes de que Palmer la autorizara a jalar el gatillo; si cometía el asesinato por el que sería perdonada por adelantado antes de que le dieran el 'visto bueno' por definirlo de algún modo, la promesa del indulto quedaría reducida a cenizas.

Nina entendía esa regla y no tenía problemas en cumplirla, en acatar aquella orden. Podía esperar un poco más antes de deshacerse del hombre al que tanto detesta.

Y en la espera pereció.

El Equipo de Búsqueda y Rescate enviado al sitio donde el avión se estrelló llegó justo a tiempo para encontrarla expectante y ansiosa sosteniendo el arma, apuntándola directo a la cabeza de Jack. En una rápida y efectiva maniobra, lograron dejarla fuera de combate y con una herida en el hombro lo suficientemente importante para asegurarse de que – por más que intentara escapar – sería apresada antes de que lograra avanzar e irse lejos.

Menos de cinco minutos más tarde, el destino de Jack Bauer dio un vuelco inesperado y lo encontró sosteniendo los treinta y tres de mano, mientras que Nina sangraba y se retorcía de dolor sobre el pasto quemado del bosque y tres o cuatro hombres armados la capturaban como cazadores a un animal herido.

Las órdenes de Palmer sobre cómo proceder de allí en adelante fueron concretas: el perdón presidencial otorgado a Nina temprano aquella mañana cuando fue llevada desde la prisión de máxima seguridad en la que se encontraba a las oficinas de la CTU sería respetado y no se la enviaría de vuelta a la cárcel, pero hasta no tener la seguridad de que la bomba ha sido encontrada y desarmada se mantendría a Nina bajo custodia _y_ en la ciudad de Los Angeles, para que – en caso de que el dispositivo nuclear _sí_ fuera detonado - compartiera el destino de aquellos que había puesto en peligro deliberadamente.

Si la ciudad de Los Angeles se extingue hoy, con ella se extinguirá Nina. Y eso te parece justo.

Si la ciudad de Los Angeles vive para ver otro día, entonces Nina también va a vivir, y tendrá de vuelta en sus manos la libertad que perdió cuando sus atrocidades se descubrieron y se la acusó de asesinato traición a la patria. Con la cantidad de dinero que debe haber acumulado brindando información a células terroristas a lo largo de los últimos años antes de ser enjuiciada y sentenciada, probablemente tenga la oportunidad de irse lejos y empezar de cero.

_El fin justifica los medios _te repetís para evitar que el 'es injusto' que pugna por formarse en tu cerebro sea acallado y empujado hacia las profundidades del océano de pensamientos que se mece de un lado al otro en tu cabeza.

Pensar en Nina no es probablemente lo que deberías estar haciendo, así como tampoco deberías estar pensando en George, en cuánto te entristece su situación y en las dudas que tenés acerca de si podrá o no mantener sus capacidades para dirigir la CTU antes de que su estado empeore. Tu deber hoy es concentrarte y actuar como la agente profesional y altamente calificada que sos; el ser humano que siente compasión y lástima por el señor Mason y odio y rabia hacia Nina tiene que ser dejado en un segundo plano, guardado en un cajón cerrado cuya llave ha desaparecido, apartada del tablero de juego, dejada de lado.

Tratas de concentrarte en la nueva información con la que cuentan: cuando estaba dejando el lugar del accidente aéreo junto con los miembros del Equipo de Búsqueda y Rescate que salvaron su vida, Jack se fijo en el cuerpo de uno de los soldados que había intentado atacarlo a él y a Nina y notó en su antebrazo un tatuaje muy característico y distintivo: el tatuaje que llevan todos los miembros del grupo Víbora de Coral, un grupo cubierto, una unidad de operaciones especiales oculta comandada por el Coronel Samuels y de cuya existencia David Palmer probablemente no haya oído hablar jamás hasta que Jack mismo se lo comunicó minutos atrás por teléfono.

Obviamente, vos tampoco habías oído hablar de esta unidad. De acuerdo con los conocimientos de los que Jack – a quien habían tratado de reclutar en los comienzos de su carrera – dispone, casi nadie sabe acerca de ellos porque están muy bien enterrados dentro del presupuesto de las Oficinas de Seguridad Nacional.

Esto deja en claro un par de cosas – y al pensar en ello un espasmo nervioso te recorre la espalda -: los soldados que atacaron el avión en que viajaban Jack, Nina y el difunto Mamud Faheen con el propósito de matarlos a todos antes de que pudiera obtenerse algún otro dato sobre la bomba eran americanos que tenían acceso al plan de vuelo y que obtuvieron la información desde el interior de las Oficinas de Seguridad Nacional.

Justo lo que se necesita en un día como hoy: la perspectiva de más traidores al acecho tratando de entorpecer el trabajo de quienes se desviven (y muchas veces pierden la vida en el acto) por proteger a la población del país.

Suspiras, deseando que muchas de las emociones que sentís dentro sean expulsadas hacia fuera con ese suspiro, te pones de pie y dirigís tus pasos hacia la oficina del señor Mason para comunicarle que Jack está yendo en un helicóptero camino a la dirección donde Nina Myers dijo encontrarían a Syed Alí.

Mientras subís peldaño a peldaño la escalera, el recuerdo de algo que leíste hace mucho tiempo – quizá en una revista, o un libro, o tal vez no lo leíste y lo escuchaste en una película o programa de televisión – reaflora en tu mente, resurge desde las profundidades y queda flotando en la superficie: dicen que las personas son mucho más concientes de sus propios cuerpos, los olores, colores, sonidos y vibraciones sensoriales cuando se encuentran en el tramo final de sus vidas, cuando saben que les queda poco y que pronto todo va a dejar de funcionar y la cáscara que envuelve sus almas va a volver al polvo.

Escuchas el resonar de tus tacos sobre el material de la escalera a medida que avanzas hacia arriba, y cuanto más te acercas al despacho de George más te preguntas si a él está pasándole eso, si de pronto lo siente todo más vividamente porque sabe que es su última oportunidad para sentir, porque sabe que dentro de escasas horas dejara de sentir para siempre...

Cuando finalmente subís el último peldaño y llegas frente a la puerta del despacho, te tomas dos segundos para componerte, una vez más intentar extirpar esos pensamientos, meterte en la cabeza la idea de que supuestamente vos no sabés nada sobre la condición de George y que no tenés que dejar que se note que Tony confirmó tus sospechas cuando las expusiste.

Tony... Qué tonta te sentiste cuando se te escapó ese '_además, para este punto ya puedo leer tu rostro bastante bien_' durante la conversación que mantuvieron sobre Mason. Es cierto que muchas de las barreras existentes entre ustedes dos – barreras principalmente construidas por su miedo a ser lastimado otra vez y tu inseguridad emocional y falta de autoestima cuando del amor se trata – han sido derribadas; es cierto que él ya no te parece tan inalcanzable; es cierto que están mucho más cerca de llegar a algo que lo que jamás lo han estado durante los meses previos a este día, pero admitir aquello delante de él hizo que te sintieras pequeña y vulnerable.

Tu corazón te delató. Las palabras se te salieron solas de la boca, antes de que tuvieras siquiera la oportunidad de pensarlas. Simplemente las dijiste, sentiste la necesidad de confesar que haber pasado tanto tiempo observándolo con obsesión y locura te llevó a conocer su rostro a la perfección, sus gestos, sus muecas, sus reacciones...

Tampoco es momento de estar pensando en esto ahora. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ya lo dijiste, ya quedaste expuesta, y – reconsiderándolo – a juzgar por lo bien que podés leer su rostro te atreverías a decir que esas palabras no le desagradaron en lo absoluto, más bien lo contrario.

Quizá no viene mal que de vez en cuando tu corazón se vuelva delator. Quizá es otra forma de acercarte a él, de mostrarle lo que sentís, cómo te sentís, lo que él hace que sientas, sin tener que estar calculando cada paso, pensando cada sílaba a ser pronunciada antes de pronunciarla.

Quizá es bueno que de tanto en tanto tu corazón se vuelva delator, decidís, y una leve sonrisa curva tus labios al recordar la forma en que le brillaron los ojos cuando te pidió que confiaras en él para vigilar a Mason y asegurarse de que estuviera desarrollándose como corresponde en sus funciones, ese brillo delator...

_Mason_, estabas yendo a ver a Mason por cuestiones de trabajo. Y ya te distrajiste bastante con tus pensamientos y meditaciones.

Respiras hondo, suspiras de nuevo, echas un vistazo al reloj – son las cinco de la tarde con quince minutos -, envolves el picaporte de metal frío con tu mano y entras sin siquiera por un segundo dejar de recordarte que debés actuar profesionalmente.

"Señor, Jack va camino a casa de Syed Alí" anuncias "¿Quiere que conecte un dispositivo de audio y video a su oficina?" ofreces.

"No, no hace falta. Asumo que ustedes ya tienen todo bajo control"

Percatas en lo educado de su respuesta, a pesar de que no es la clase de comportamiento propio de su personalidad y las presiones a las que está sometido, a pesar de que las agujas del reloj con cada tic-tac lo acercan más y más al final de su existencia terrenal...

Con vos siempre fue educado - bueno, _casi_ siempre -; nunca se pasó de la raya con sus comentarios sarcásticos, nunca dijo nada hiriente, nunca te lanzó alguno de sus dardos cargados de veneno. Siempre respetó y tuvo en cuenta tus opiniones, siempre hizo lo posible para que te integraras de la mejor manera, hasta a veces incluso te brindó consejos que podrían catalogarse de paternales, aún cuando el mismo insistía en no ser realmente un as a la hora de aconsejar a las personas...

_Basta, Michelle, estás divagando otra vez_ te sacude la parte racional de tu cerebro al tiempo que tus oídos son alcanzados por el sonido de George tratando – y fallando en el intento – de toser disimuladamente.

_Pobre señor Mason_... Sabés lo dolorosa que será la muerte que lo aguarda: hemorragias internas, hemorragias nasales, tos, pérdida del cabello, dificultades para respirar, manchas en la piel, todo agravándose con intensidad punzante a cada minuto...

Y pensar que un rato atrás te quejabas por un simple dolor de cabeza. Un simple dolor de cabeza que no es nada comparado con lo que esté hombre tendrá que afrontar en sus momentos finales.

"¿Necesitas algo más, Michelle?"

Te das cuenta que es, en realidad, una invitación a retirarte disfrazada de pregunta. Y estás a punto de hacerlo, estás a punto de irte y dejarlo solo, pero algo te detiene y hace que te quedes ahí, de pie frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos, y sentís como en tus propios ojos comienza a empujar la tristeza en forma de lágrimas, queriendo ser liberada y expresada.

No lloras, no, las lágrimas no llegan a nacer para luego recorrer tus mejillas, pero sí te tiembla la voz cuando el corazón otra vez te delata, porque por mucho que te esfuerces y lo intentes, al parecer a él no le gusta quedarse callado y al margen para dar espacio a la agente fría y robótica que tendrías que ser hoy.

"Lo siento muchísimo" la forma en que la frase surge, su sonido, la expresión en tu cara, son indicios de que ganas de llorar no te faltan, pero aguantas.

Los ojos azules de George se mantienen un par de segundos fijos en los tuyos, como si estuviera buscando en ellos la respuesta a varias preguntas: ¿cómo te enteraste de lo que está sucediéndole?, ¿quién te lo dijo?, ¿cómo debe reaccionar ante tu expresión de sincera tristeza?, ¿qué debe decirte?, ¿debe quedarse callado?, ¿debe pedirte que te vayas y que vuelvas al trabajo?, ¿tiene que ir y echarle a Tony en cara que haya admitido ante vos lo que él le pidió que quedara estrictamente fuera del conocimiento de cualquier otra persona?

Es como si su piel fuera transparente, como si pudieras ver todos esos engranajes funcionando mientras trata de decidir su contestación, si es que habrá alguna. George Mason, un hombre que generalmente siempre tiene las palabras listas en la punta de la lengua para ser lanzadas como misiles en llamas, está contemplando qué decir y cómo decirlo, algo que raramente hace.

Unos cuantos segundos más tarde que se hicieron largos como la eternidad más infinita, la voz de George alcanza tus oídos nuevamente, y el rumbo que escoge darle a la conversación no es ni por asomo ninguno de los que consideraste durante el breve tiempo de silencio pasado observándolo observarte.

"Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer mañana?"

¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? ¿Realmente tu jefe moribundo está preguntándote qué vas a hacer mañana en un día como hoy?

No sabés si va a haber un mañana. Existen las posibilidades, existen las esperanzas, pero nada es seguro. Nunca el mañana es algo que debemos tomar por garantizado, mucho menos contemplando cómo el curso de las cosas ha ido desarrollándose durante el último par de horas.

"Si la bomba no explota" aclara, como si pudiera leer tu debate interno acerca de las probabilidades de que mañana arribe "¿Ya pensaste en eso?"

George Mason no es de la clase de jefes que suele hablar con sus empleados acerca de cómo les fue en el fin de semana, qué actividades hicieron, cómo están sus familias, qué tal estuvo el recital de piano o el partido de baloncesto de sus hijos; en realidad, nunca fue de hablar mucho de temas que no estuvieran para nada relacionados con el trabajo y jamás demostró ni la más mínima pizca de interés por la vida personal de los demás, pero se te ocurre de pronto que para un ser humano que sabe que mañana no existirá, probablemente hablar sobre el futuro que sabe los demás tendrán y él no debe resultar interesante, atrayente: saber lo que otros van a hacer dentro de veinticuatro horas, cuando ellos ya no estén físicamente en este mundo, es una certeza – dolorosa, sí, pero certeza al fin – de que la Tierra no va a dejar de girar al momento de su fallecimiento, de que el Universo continuará de todos modos siendo lo que es, que va a acabarse cuando ellos se acaben.

Lo cierto es que sí has pensado mucho en el mañana. Mucho. Demasiado. Si mañana llega, si sobrevivís, si resistís lo suficiente para ver otro mañana, si Tony resiste lo suficiente hasta la llegada de mañana... Sí, pensaste mucho en eso. Pensaste en que mañana – cuando todo esto haya acabado -, vas a invitarlo a salir. Pensaste en que mañana vas a dejar en claro cuáles son tus intenciones. Pensaste en que mañana vas a ir y a pedirle unos minutos de su tiempo para empezar a exponer tus sentimientos y darle la oportunidad de que exponga los suyos. Pensaste en todo lo bueno de lo que podría llenarse tu vida si las cosas salen bien mañana, todo lo bueno que puede llegarte durante los días que sigan a ese mañana por el que tanto están luchando...

Sí, pensaste en mañana. Pensaste mucho.

Pero no crees que a George eso le interese, no querés aburrirlo hablando de tus expectativas y esperanzas en el amor, tus sueños de príncipes, princesas y finales felices.

No vas a dejar que el corazón te delate otra vez.

Así que contestas con un 'no' susurrado casi con timidez, casi temiendo que lea entre líneas y descubra que estás mintiéndole.

"Probablemente vengas a trabajar" continua Mason, poniéndose cada vez más conversador.

"Sí, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?" la sonrisa tímida se acentúa aún más, producto de la curiosidad que te causa el camino que la charla está tomando.

"No sé" pequeña pausa, y luego embestida "... ¿Sos feliz en este trabajo?"

Sos feliz, más feliz que lo que alguna vez fuiste en tus veinticuatro años de vida. Sos feliz porque amas lo que haces, porque el ambiente de la CTU es distinto al de Distrito, porque ayudas a salvar la vida de las personas y a capturar a criminales potenciales, porque cada mañana te despertas y – más allá de la soledad que sentís – sabés que con tu trabajo estás haciendo algo útil, porque al llegar a la oficina Tony está ahí, porque gracias a este trabajo lo conociste a él...

Sí, sos feliz.

Pero no llegas a contestar la nueva pregunta de Mason, porque él ya se ha largado a hablar:

"Créase o no, yo quería ser maestro" inclinándose hacia delante un poco y utilizando un tono de secretismo que te causa algo así como una mezcla de gracia y ternura, te mira directamente a los ojos y entendés que está abriéndose a vos de una manera especial "Hace mucho tiempo" agrega, e inevitablemente te arranca una sonrisa: lo que está compartiendo con vos es algo importante, algo que probablemente no haya compartido con muchas personas a lo largo de su existencia "¿Sabés por qué no lo fui?" es una pregunta retórica, por supuesto, una manera de abrirse paso para seguir contándote la historia, un conector entre la confesión acerca de la profesión con la que alguna vez soñó y la explicación de por qué acabó en una oficina gubernamental sentado detrás de un escritorio, pero igual ladeas la cabeza suavemente de un lado a otro y en silencio esperas a que continúe "DOD me ofreció más dinero, así fue cómo tomé me decisión" sentís la amargura en sus palabras, el arrepentimiento en su corazón, y te duele en carne propia "Me volví un tipo miserable e hice miserables a todos los que estaban a mi alrededor por cinco mil dólares extras al año. Ése fue mi precio"

"Lo siento" volvés a susurrar, y ni para él ni para vos suena a _cliché_. Lo sentís de verdad, y se nota en tus ojos, en tu cara, en el tono de tu voz. Y él también lo siente. También siente haber desperdiciado su vida, no haber hecho realidad sus sueños, haberse vuelto un tipo miserable y haber hecho miserables a los demás. Y probablemente también sienta, lamenta y se arrepienta de muchas otras cosas, cosas que jamás llegará a corregir o enmendar porque el tiempo no le alcanza, el tiempo se le acaba.

George se pone de pie y se dirige hacia donde estás parada, casi en el medio de su oficina, a mitad de camino entre su escritorio y la puerta.

"¿Sabés qué, Michelle? No soy muy bueno con los consejos, pero dadas las circunstancias" respira hondo, se acerca aún más y nuevamente mira directo dentro de tus ojos "... No te quedes sentada esperando a que la vida te pase. Encontra algo que te traiga felicidad y hacelo" rodea tu hombro con su brazo y comienza a dirigir los pasos de ambos hacia la puerta antes de concluir "... Porque el resto, el resto es todo ruido de fondo"

Cae el silencio otra vez entre ambos, y estás segura de que su sonrisa refleja la tuya mientras dejas el despacho y comenzas a descender los peldaños de la escalera con su consejo repiqueteando en tus oídos, haciendo que se aceleren los latidos de tu corazón:

_No te quedes sentada esperando a que la vida te pase. Encontra algo que te traiga felicidad y hacelo. Porque el resto, el resto es todo ruido de fondo_.

* * *

El resto, es todo ruido de fondo.

Ruido de fondo es lo que escuchas rodeándote mientras muy quieta y muy tiesa pretendes estar concentrada trabajando, leyendo sin comprender las palabras que aparecen en la pantalla de tu computadora, cuando en realidad estás muy lejos, sumergida en las palabras de George.

_No te quedes sentada esperando a que la vida te pase. Encontra algo que te traiga felicidad y hacelo. Porque el resto, el resto es todo ruido de fondo_.

No podés quitártelas de la mente, por mucho que lo intentes. Sencillamente no podés. Hacen eco y se repiten una y otra y otra vez, y no logras dejar de pensarlas, de analizarlas.

De tanto en tanto, automática e inconcientemente sentís algo así como un impulso, una descarga eléctrica que hace que gires la cabeza sobre tu hombro para observar a Tony mientras trabaja, y cuando lo haces, lo dicho por Mason toma más fuerza, se intensifica una y mil millones de veces, haciendo que a tu corazón le crezcan las ganas de delatarse.

¿Qué vas a hacer mañana, Michelle? Sí, pensaste en eso, lo tenés decidido. ¿Pero qué pasa si mañana nunca sucede?, ¿qué pasa si morís antes de ver el día de mañana?, ¿vas a irte a la tumba sin haberle dicho lo que te pasa, sin haberte arriesgado?, ¿vas a irte a la tumba con las dudas y las preguntas sin ser contestadas?

No.

No podés permitir que pase eso.

No podés quedarte sentada esperando el mañana.

No vas a cometer el error de quedarte sentada esperando a que la vida te pase, porque nada te garantiza que sacudido el susto de la amenaza de bomba nuclear mañana no te arrepientas de todas las resoluciones tomadas, pierdas el coraje y vuelvas a fojas cero, al primer casillero del tablero.

Es hoy o nunca, ahora o nunca.

Ese algo que te trae felicidad ya lo encontraste, no hace falta que salgas a buscar. Ahora sólo queda ir y animarse a conseguirlo, antes de que se acabe el tiempo, porque realmente no sabés cuánto tiempo les queda, y no vas a morirte con la duda, con la sensación de no haber hecho nada, saboreando lo amargo de la frustración y la impotencia, no cuando existen y están al alcance de tu mano formas de remediarlo.

Las palabras y confesiones que tenías pensadas hacer mañana, tenés que hacerlas hoy.

Y como si el destino celebrara tu decisión y estuviera de acuerdo con vos, te envía la señal de que el momento preciso es este, señal que llega a tu lado en la forma del hombre que amas y se sienta en la punta de tu escritorio, como se le ha hecho costumbre en estos últimos meses.

Antes de que reacciones, antes de que digas algo, antes de que puedas salir vos misma de la burbuja de pensamientos en la que estabas encapsulada, _él_ te habla:

"¿Qué opinas de este par de novedades tan interesantes?"

Sabés perfectamente a qué se refiere: a lo que sucedió minutos atrás en el domicilio dado por Nina.

Jack y los equipos enviados irrumpieron en él y encontraron en el amplio cuarto de baño a un hombre – presuntamente Syed Alí –, a una mujer joven que estaba siendo torturada por éste y un cadáver masculino de mediana edad descuartizado dentro de la bañera de esmalte blanco y envuelto en nylon.

La mujer – caucásica, rubia, edad comprendida entre los veinticinco y los treinta años – se encontraba en estado de shock absoluto aunque no muy malherida físicamente, y permaneció quieta a un lado sin mover si quiera un músculo, totalmente ausente y perdida dentro de su cabeza; pero quien se pensaba era Syed Ali ni siquiera se esforzó mucho por escapar: antes de que los agentes llegaran a ponerle las manos encima, se tragó una pastilla de cianuro que llevaba escondida bajo la lengua y empezó a convulsionar allí, en el piso de ese baño cuyas paredes y techo estaban manchados de sangre, para morir escasos minutos después.

Si ese hombre que acababa de suicidarse era – de acuerdo a las presunciones - Syed Alí, entonces estaban en problemas.

Afortunadamente, no era él si no uno de sus secuaces. El verdadero Alí había estado allí, pero se había marchado antes de que el grupo comando y Jack llegaran. Eso lo supieron gracias al testimonio que – una vez calmada y en mejor condiciones físicas y psíquicas – les dio la joven que tenían secuestrada allí desde hacia un par de horas: dos hombres – el fallecido y Alí – habían estado en el cuarto con ella y con el investigador privado que había contratado para investigar al prometido de su hermana menor, de quien desconfiaba. Los habían secuestrado a ambos cuando se hallaban abandonando su casa en Pasadena, los habían llevado allí, y luego de torturar lentamente al pobre tipo delante de sus ojos habían amenazado con torturarla a ella hasta que también muriera. Después, Syed Alí y su 'amigo' habían intercambiado un par de palabras en árabe y luego Alí se había marchado, dejándola sola con ese otro monstruo.

Lo sorprendente de todo esto, es cómo los cables se conectaron cuando Jack llamó a la CTU hace un rato y habló con Tony para ponerlo al tanto de la situación. De pronto muchas piezas sueltas del rompecabezas comenzaron a encajar, a la vez que con cada pedazo del enigma que se encastraba muchos aspectos de la visión general de las circunstancias se volvían más confusos y borrosos como consecuencia de la adquisición de estos nuevos datos.

La mujer que había sido abducida por los hombres de Syed Alí junto con el investigador privado que había contratado para revisar un par de asuntos en la vida del prometido de su hermana, no es otra que Kate Warner, la hija mayor de Bob Warner, hermana de Marie y cuñada de Reza.

Si Kate Warner interesó a Syed Alí lo suficiente para que la secuestrara, entonces es obvio que su familia está metida en esto hasta el cuello, de eso no quedan dudas. Eso es lo que opinas, pero no llegas a contestar a la pregunta porque suena el teléfono.

"Dessler" contestas de la manera habitual al levantar el auricular y luego de mantener una conversación de menos de dos minutos con la persona que se halla del otro lado de la línea, cortas la comunicación, depositas el auricular de vuelta en su sitio y haces girar un poco la silla para mirarlo a él "Era Bárbara" decís, refiriéndote a la agente Maccabee "Siguen en la oficina de Warner"

"¿Qué encontraron?"

"Todavía nada. Aún están revisando los registros, pero al parecer Reza está cooperando" _lo cual es esperanzador. _

"Esto está enloqueciéndome" comienza cargado de ansiedad, frustración y desconcierto "No tiene sentido que Syed Alí mantenga conexiones con una familia de raza blanca de Pasadena"

Tiene razón, en cualquier contexto no tendría mucho sentido, pero todas las pruebas señalan a los Warner y a Reza que es – al fin y al cabo – parte de la familia. Cuanto más investigan, cuanto más indagan, cuantas más puertas se abren, más parecieran las pistas gritar que los Warner están enterrados con la arena hasta el cuello.

"Entonces, ¿le crees a Bob Warner?" nunca se te cruzó por la cabeza que Tony pudiera llegar a ser de esos que se basan en prejuicios raciales, más bien todo lo contrario, especialmente debido al origen de sus padres y a su propio origen, pero quizá en su mentalidad de agente más experimentado es preferible desconfiar de unos e inclinarse por confiar en otros... Sin embargo, desde que regresó a la CTU acompañado por Warner y Nayieer, creíste interpretar en su modo de comportarse que respaldaba la inocencia proclamada por el muchacho.

"Por un lado no hay nada en su perfil o comportamiento que sugiera que está envuelto en terrorismo..." comienza, y por el tono de voz y la manera en que modula las palabras te das cuenta de que hay un gran 'pero' detrás de todo eso. No estabas equivocada: Tony sí cree por algún motivo que Warner es quien tiene más posibilidades de estar implicado en todo esto, especialmente si se toman en cuenta las pruebas y los nuevos halos de luz arrojados sobre el caso durante la última hora; simplemente le cuesta entender cómo un norteamericano podría traicionar a su propia patria.

"Estoy de acuerdo" lo interrumpís, y expones tu opinión ", pero fijate en los hechos: hay un intercambio de papeleo entre la empresa de Warner y Alí. Y Kate Warner fue secuestrada por algún motivo"

"Lo sé" suspira, tratando de decidir qué pasos tomar a continuación "Bien, quiero que confecciones una lista con los nombres de todos los gerentes y directores de la compañía de Bob Warner. Quiero buscar y ver si no hay nada escondido ahí"

"Es una buena idea" coincidís.

"¿Algo más?" pregunta, y al darte cuenta de que probablemente la conversación esté a punto de terminar, a punto de alcanzar sus horizontes finales, te das cuenta de que si vas a actuar, si vas a seguir el consejo de Mason, el momento llegó, y no podés dejar que se te escurra entre los dedos.

Quizá ese '¿algo más?' no se refiera solamente a asuntos de trabajo, quizá no esté preguntándote si necesitas algún otro dato o alguna otra información. Quizá – se te ocurre en una fugaz ráfaga de optimismo – está esperando que te animes a dar el primer paso, o que le envíes alguna señal a él de que es buen momento para que dé el primer paso.

_No te quedes sentada esperando a que la vida te pase. Encontra algo que te traiga felicidad y hacelo. Porque el resto, el resto es todo ruido de fondo_.

Animate, Michelle. Deja que el corazón te delate y que el resto no te importe. Es ruido de fondo. El resto no es nada, sólo ruido de fondo.

"Sí, eh" no sabés ni cómo ni por dónde empezar. Tenés miles de cosas para decir y se te ocurren doscientas cincuenta maneras de decirlas, pero te cuesta arrancar, te cuesta decidirte. No hay un modo, en realidad, no hay una manera exacta: vas a tener que tocar la canción de oído e ir viendo para qué lado se mueven las aguas "... Um" sentís la garganta cerrada, la boca seca, las mariposas en el estómago haciéndote cosquillas, los pies empequeñeciéndose dentro de tus zapatos, el corazón latiendo tan fuerte dentro de tu pecho que casi duele al golpearte las costillas, latiendo tan fuerte que tenés miedo de que él lo escuche, de que el sonido te delate"... Estuve hablando con Mason hace un rato y..." dudas acerca de si contarle o no tu conversación con George.

"¿Y?" te anima a seguir. Entonces ves un brillo refulgiendo en sus ojos que hace que los nervios, los miedos, las inseguridades, las dudas y la ansiedad desaparezcan. Es ese brillo que viste horas atrás, el brillo que te asegura que te ama tanto como vos lo amas a él, el brillo que lo delata. Su corazón también lo delata, aunque tal vez él no se dé cuenta de eso. Y lo que su corazón – que late acompasado con el tuyo – te dice sin que él sepa que está hablándote, te anima a arrojarte de lleno, ya sin temer nada.

Tu lengua articula demasiado rápido, como si estuvieras apurada, como si ahora que estás total y completamente decidida quisieras largarlo todo de un saque, sin pausas ni respiros:

"Sé que éste difícilmente es el momento adecuado" _una amenaza nuclear, a las puertas de una amenaza nuclear estamos, luego de haber sobrevivido una explosión que se cobró la vida de tantos, y yo estoy a punto de... No pienses más, simplemente decí lo que tenés que decir_ "pero no sé cuánto tiempo nos queda" ahí está tu corazón, delatándote otra vez, mostrándole lo preocupada que estás ante la perspectiva de no saber si mañana llegará o si quedará perdido entre las cosas que tendrían que haber sido y podrían haber sido pero no fueron ". Simplemente quería que supieras, que si te gustaría que alguna vez saliéramos..."

Oís la risa nerviosa que se le escapa; los labios se le curvan en una sonrisa que también podría pasar por mueca, la boca se abre apenas un palmo y pronuncia tu nombre, interrumpiéndote:

"Michelle, yo..."

Si lo que viene a continuación es un rechazo, una excusa, un despliegue de las vacilaciones que no lo dejan darse la oportunidad de rehacer su vida, una pequeña muestra de cuán destroza está su capacidad de volver a confiar, entonces eso no vas a poder soportarlo.

Quizá hiciste mal al encararlo de esta manera, tan rápido, tan sin previo aviso. Quizá no deberías haberlo agarrado tan desprevenido y en un día como el de hoy, después de que luego de meses sin saber de ella volvió a entrar en contacto con Nina y vio la maldad de la que la mujer con la que alguna vez estuvo es capaz. Tal vez te equivocaste al dejar que el corazón te delatara de este modo.

"No, no tenés que decir nada" te apresuras a agregar, para que sepa que no estás esperando respuestas inmediatas y que no es tu intención someterlo a ninguna clase de presiones "Simplemente quería que supieras lo que siento"

_Simplemente quería que supieras lo que siento_, qué linda manera de decirle indirectamente lo loca que estás por él, lo terriblemente enamorada que te tiene, lo mucho que te gusta.

"No, Michelle" te frena, antes de que puedas seguir hablando, y las palabras más hermosas que podría haber elegido para hacerte escuchar después de tu declaración te dejan desarmada "Yo siento lo mismo"

Querés agarrar esas cuatro palabras, todas esas sílabas, y encerrarlas en una cajita de cristal, guardarlas, atesorarlas, tenerlas siempre a mano para escucharlas cuando tengas ganas.

Siente lo mismo, y está diciéndotelo. Está confesándolo. Está dejando que el corazón lo delate no sólo con el brillo que aparece en su mirada, ni con la forma en que sus dedos queman cuando te toca... Está diciéndotelo.

_Yo siento lo mismo. _

"Simplemente he estado manteniendo mi distancia porque..." continua explicando, pero no necesitas más explicaciones. Nunca necesitaste explicaciones, nunca las buscaste ni las esperaste, nunca las quisiste. Sabés los motivos por los cuales mantuvo su distancia, sabés por qué te costó tanto llegar a él, sabés por qué le costó tanto llegar a vos, pero ya llegó. Esas cuatro palabras son prueba de que la distancia esa no existe más, desapareció, se desvaneció.

"¿Por lo que pasó con Nina?" tratas de ayudarlo, de demostrarle que entendés, que no hace falta que agregue nada más.

"Sí" reconoce tan vergonzosamente que te da ternura y la necesidad de abrazarlo te desborda.

Sonreís, sonreís como nunca antes, con la boca y con los ojos, y sentís que cada célula de tu cuerpo, cada palmo de tu piel, cada centímetro de tu anatomía están siendo invadidos por lo que segrega esa sonrisa. Sonreís, y él sonríe también, como si sus dos rostros fueran uno el espejo del otro.

"¿Entonces pensas que te quiero nada más por tu información?" es una pregunta formulada en un tono mucho más arriesgado y seductor, y hasta te sorprende a vos misma escuchar tu voz cuando decís esas palabras. Querés dejarle saber indirectamente que te gusta y atrae como hombre, que estás enamorada de lo que es como persona, que te interesa conocerlo más, meterte en su piel, en su alma, compartir millones de cosas, dejar que te haga el amor para mostrarle de la manera más dulce y más íntima hasta qué punto te entregarías... Simplemente porque te enloqueció y hechizó, no porque estés buscando algo más.

Ríe de nuevo, evita tu mirada por dos segundos, vuelve a reír, y vos seguís con los ojos clavados en él y los labios aún curvados en una sonrisa.

"Bueno, ¿en qué quedamos entonces?, ¿si salvamos Los Angeles de una bomba nuclear vamos a comer y al cine?, ¿te parece bien?" te sonrojas al darte cuenta que esa pregunta esconde una propuesta, que es su forma de decirte que _sí_, que él también cree que ya es hora de darse una oportunidad.

Ahora sos vos la que evita mirarlo, porque no querés que vea lo mucho que te sonrojaste. Simplemente asentís con la cabeza y murmuras 'voy a ponerme a trabajar en esa lista' al tiempo que él se levanta y se dirige de vuelta a su estación de trabajo, con el brillo intacto refulgiendo en sus ojos negros y la sonrisa aún en la cara.

Lo observas atentamente mientras se aleja, y la felicidad que te llena es tan inmensa que por unos instantes te olvidas de todo: el lugar que te rodea, las circunstancias bajo las cuales te encontras, la bomba nuclear, Syed Alí, la familia Warner... Todo, te olvidas de todo, y solamente tenés espacio y energías para pensar en _él_, en las palabras que te dijo, la forma en que te miró, la música de su risa, la forma en que su corazón también lo delata.

Su corazón es tan delator como lo es el tuyo.

_¿Si salvamos Los Angeles de una bomba nuclear vamos a comer y al cine?, ¿te parece bien?__._

A comer, al cine, a caminar, a mirar vidrieras, a comprar baldosas para renovar el piso de su cocina, que te lleve a donde quiera: lo único que te interesa es estar con él, es eso lo único que querés. Querés que llegue mañana para estar con él, donde sea, haciendo lo que sea, pero con él, escuchando su corazón latiendo al compás del tuyo, delatándolos.

Porque George tenía razón acerca del resto: el resto es todo ruido de fondo.


	17. Es así, 6 PM a 7 PM

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre las 6:00 y las 7:00 de la tarde del 4 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Me endulzas cuando hablas,_

_Me muero si te hago reír,_

_Es así. _

Es así: cuando menos lo esperas, suceden las cosas menos pensadas.

Como Jack siendo rescatado de las garras de una muerte segura.

O Kate Warner – la única persona que se sepa alguna vez tuvo a Syed Alí cara a cara y vivió para contarlo y, por ende, la única persona que sabe cómo luce y podría reconocerlo – siendo liberada del sitio en el que la mantenían capturada antes de que los métodos de tortura le infligieran heridas graves o acabaran por matarla.

O que el coche patrulla en el que Kim Bauer y su novio estaban siendo llevados de vuelta a Los Angeles luego de que el comisario local ignorara deliberadamente las órdenes de George Mason de dejarlos allí donde estaban hasta que agentes de la CTU fueran a buscarlos se haya accidentado en medio de la ruta, y que la joven haya quedado en condiciones lo suficientemente buenas como para escaparse del lugar de los hechos y seguir alejándose del radio de explosión proyectado (obviamente la idea de que su hija ande por ahí sola y prófuga de la justicia no hizo ninguna gracia a Jack cuando se lo comunicaron, pero al menos puede consolarlo el hecho de que – si la bomba es detonada – Kim no será una víctima).

Es así: cuando menos lo esperas, suceden las cosas menos pensadas.

Como el amor de tu vida dando el primer paso, ese primer paso que vos no te animaste a dar.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?: Michelle, tan tímida e inocente, atreviéndose a poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, encararte y presionar lo suficiente hasta obtener lo que quería (lo que los dos querían).

Todavía no podés creer que esa conversación haya tenido lugar, que te haya mirado a los ojos y dicho que necesitaba que supieras lo que siente. Aún no podés entender cómo lograste articular las palabras necesarias y formar la frase exacta para dejarle saber que te sentís igual, que sentís lo mismo.

La química, la atracción, ese _algo_ suspendido en el aire entre los dos ha estado ahí desde que se conocieron, desde que llegó a la CTU; sabés que está enamorada de vos, hace rato que te diste cuenta de eso, quizá inconcientemente siempre lo supiste, pero – tal y como trataste de explicárselo antes de que las palabras se atoraran en tu garganta y no pudieras seguir hablando – estabas manteniendo tu distancia por lo que pasó con Nina y porque tus heridas estaban aún terminando de sanar, no porque no quisieras estar con ella desesperadamente, no porque no desearas tener la capacidad de abrirte y perderte entre sus brazos.

Te hubiera gustado detallárselo mejor en lugar de quedarte ahí, rascándote el costado de la cara como haces cada vez que los nervios te asaltan, sintiendo las mariposas en el estómago comiéndote desde adentro, con el alma temblándote como una hoja de otoño expuesta al invierno. Te hubiera gustado poder pronunciar el nombre de Nina en lugar de frenarte en seco y que ella tuviera que completar la oración. Te hubiera gustado decirle tantas cosas, tantas cosas que todavía no fueron dichas...

No sólo tus nervios te jugaron la mala pasada y te impidieron abrir el corazón y volcar todo su contenido frente a ella; también está el trabajo de por medio, la cantidad increíble de cosas que hay que hacer y que no pueden ser postergadas para un minuto más tarde porque están corriendo contra el maldito reloj que no para de avanzar y avanzar. Con la CTU siempre es así: el deber viene primero, y todo lo demás queda relegado a un segundo lugar, inclusive los sentimientos.

_Sobre todo los sentimientos._

Si pudieras... Si pudieran (te gusta pensar en ustedes dos como en uno solo y conjugar los verbos en plural) deshacerse de las ataduras, soltarse, salir corriendo y alejarse de ahí sin mirar atrás... Pero no.

No serías un buen agente si hicieras eso, y tampoco lo sería ella. Y si hay algo que los dos se toman muy en serio son las responsabilidades y obligaciones que han contraído para con el país y sus habitantes.

Así que como no pueden largarse, escaparse juntos y desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, la opción que queda es esperar a que un instante libre se presente para ir de vuelta a su escritorio e intentar poner en palabras la cantidad infinita de cosas que te gustaría explicarle, que te gustaría que supiera con mayor detalle, con mayor profundidad.

Pero de momento no podés: hay una misión que planear, una misión que tiene que salir bien a como dé lugar si quieren atrapar a Syed Alí antes de que se les escurra por entre los dedos otra vez.

Cuando Jack Bauer interrogó a Kate Warner, no sólo averiguó que el hombre que estaba con ella y que había tragado la pastilla de cianuro antes de que lograran ponerle las manos encima no era Syed Alí, si no que debido a los conocimientos básicos del idioma árabe adquiridos por la joven durante los meses pasados en sus años adolescentes viviendo en ese país debido a los negocios de su padre pudo captar algunas partes de la conversación mantenida por sus captores antes de que Alí se marchara.

Kate Warner dijo haber oído la palabra _salat_, que significa 'rezar'. Muchos grupos terroristas piensan que lo que están haciendo es llevar a cabo una misión divina, que su comportamiento es justificado por Dios, por lo cual antes de asestar grandes golpes van a centros religiosos – en el caso de Alí, a una mezquita – a participar de servicios de oración.

Hay una mezquita cercana al domicilio en que Nina les dijo encontrarían a Alí, a unos quince minutos de esa calle. Quizá no se haya dirigido ahí, pero hay grandes posibilidades de que sea ése el lugar donde se encuentra, y no pueden arriesgarse a perder el tiempo considerando otras opciones: proceder cuanto antes es vital.

Tan vital como lo es que Kate Warner participe de esta misión. Nadie más que haya estado en presencia de Alí y que no pertenezca a su círculo cerrado ha vivido para contarlo.

La idea inicial era asentarse en la terraza de un alto edificio ubicado frente a la mezquita y aguardar a que los feligreses comenzaran a salir por la puerta una vez concluidas las oraciones; con equipos especiales para ver a larga distancia, Kate observaría a las personas una a una, identificaría a Alí y los agentes procederían a capturarlo. Sin embargo, luego de sopesar las probabilidades de éxito con las de fracaso se inclinaron por seguir una propuesta de la mismísima Kate Warner para garantizar mayores posibilidades de alcanzar el objetivo: la joven sería ataviada con ropas árabes para cubrir su rostro y evitar ser reconocida, se inmiscuiría dentro de la mezquita, daría un rápido vistazo a los presentes, se cercioraría de que en efecto Syed Alí sí se encontraba entre ellos y luego procederían a esperar en la terraza a que saliera, tal como se había planeado antes.

Arriesgado, sí, pero necesario.

_Es una suerte que Kate Warner se haya mostrado tan abierta a cooperar_ se te ocurre. Esa mujer está poniendo su vida en riesgo un par de horas después de casi haber sido asesinada bajo las órdenes de ese mismo hombre, pero conocés a Jack, sabés cómo se maneja, cómo trabaja, y estás seguro de que con su meticulosidad y perfeccionismo característicos la misión será llevada a cabo sin inconvenientes, Syed Alí será atrapado y después...

¿Después qué?

Quizá lo interroguen y se quiebre, aunque lo ves poco probable: esa clase de personas no se quiebran, prefieren morir lenta y dolorosamente antes que traicionar las causas en las que creen.

Va a necesitarse más que unas cuantas amenazas, gritos y disparos para doblar a Alí y hacerlo hablar, pero preocuparse por eso ahora es inútil. Hay que ir paso a paso: capturar a Alí primero, ver cómo hacer que les dé información sobre la bomba después.

Paso a paso, sí, así todo sale mejor.

El problema es que en un día como éste ir paso a paso es imposible: para mantenerse a la par del reloj hay que ir a zancadas.

Es así.

* * *

El primer instante libre lo encontras, lamentablemente, cuando es ella la que está ocupada, al teléfono con algún idiota del FBI que está dándole problemas. Guardas cierta distancia para que no quede tan evidente que estás devorándola con los ojos mientras trabaja, observando con detenimiento y admirando con devoción rasgos que ya conocés como a la palma de tu mano: la piel color champagne, los ojos asiáticos brillantes como dos océanos negros en los que la luz de la luna se refleja, los labios rosados, la dentadura perfecta, el cabello castaño oscuro con leves destellos rojizos recogido en la nuca mientras que algunos bucles demasiado cortos para ser aprisionados por la bandita elástica caen alrededor de su rostro enmarcándolo... Es tan exóticamente hermosa, como una muñeca de porcelana... ¿Cómo no sentirte atraído hasta los huesos por semejante belleza?

Segundos antes de que su comunicación telefónica termine y vuelva a depositar el auricular en su sitio, te das cuenta que tus pies te han llevado ellos solos como si tuvieran voluntad propia hacia su escritorio, y estás – como se ha vuelto costumbre – sentado en el borde, algo que sabés que le gusta, aunque también hace que se tense a causa de los nervios y se sonroje.

Amas ponerla nerviosa. Amas hacer que se sonroje. Es así, no podés evitarlo: te encanta ella, te encanta lo que ella provoca en vos, y te encanta lo que vos provocas en ella.

Amas que te mire así, como está mirándote ahora, con un aire de timidez rodeándola que la vuelve mucho más hermosa.

"Eran los del FBI" explica, tratando de hacer conversación, quizá para evadir cualquier otro tópico, quizá porque sabe que no es de trabajo que venís a hablarle. Después de todo, ella misma lo ha dicho, y vos estás de acuerdo: se volvió una experta a la hora de leer tu rostro, por lo que no te extrañaría que por las expresiones en él supiera ya _por qué_ estás ahí, sentado en el borde de su escritorio "Quieren poner un representante en la mezquita, pero tienen los cables cruzados..."

Amas su voz también, tal vez mucho más de lo que amas cualquiera de sus aspectos físicos. Es la voz que endulza tus mañana, tus tardes, tus noches cuando estás a punto de quedarte dormido, tus sueños, tus fantasías; es la voz que quisieras escuchar cada día al despertar, la voz que elegirías por sobre cualquier música o sonido.

Amas su voz, podrías pasar horas escuchándola hablar de cualquier cosa, _te encantaría_ pasar horas escuchándola hablar y hablar sin pausa, sin necesidad de agregar nada, pero hoy necesitas que se escuche un poco tu voz, y teniendo en cuenta que no dispones de mucho tiempo, no querés que los preciados minutos que te quedan antes de tener que volver al trabajo sean desperdiciados.

"Um" _no te trabes otra vez_ "Acerca de lo que estábamos hablando hace un rato..."

Mal comienzo, evidentemente, porque antes de que logres llegar más lejos te interrumpe, excusándose por algo que cree haber hecho mal.

"Sí, perdoname. No debería haberte abordado de esa manera"

¿De verdad piensa que tiene que disculparse por 'la forma en que te abordó'?, ¿acaso no pudo leer en tus ojos, en tu mirada, en tu rostro que te encantó que haya dado el primer paso?, ¿acaso no entendió todo lo que quisiste simplificar con ese '_yo siento lo mismo_'?

Si hay algo que cambiarías – por su propio bien, por supuesto – es esa manía de pedir perdón a cada rato, por todo, incluso hasta por cosas que no hizo mal, incluso hasta por cosas por las cuales no debería disculparse. Es una señal innegable de bajo autoestima, y te da muchísima bronca: te molesta que se sienta menos, que no se dé cuenta de lo mucho que vale, de lo inteligente que es. Te da bronca que no se haya dado cuenta de lo mucho que te gusta y de lo loco que te tiene, y te da bronca saber que gran parte de ello se debe a errores tuyos.

Errores que esperas corregir ahora diciendo todo lo que tenés para decir.

"En realidad, um" ahí está ese _um_ otra vez; sin darte cuenta te llevas una mano a la frente y comenzas a frotártela, algo típico en tus patrones de comportamiento cuando estás nervioso "... Me alegra que lo hayas hecho"

Otra cosa que amas de ella: su sonrisa, especialmente cuando está sonriendo sólo por y para vos, como ahora. Morís cada vez que la haces reír, morís cuando te regala esas sonrisas capaces de iluminar una habitación entera y ejercer una influencia tan positiva sobre tu estado de ánimo, sea éste cual sea. Amas que esa sonrisa pueda hacerte olvidar de todo: el espacio que te rodea, las tristezas, los problemas, las preocupaciones... Lo que darías por besarla cada vez que sonríe.

"¿De verdad?" pregunta incrédula, con timidez.

"Sí" te das cuenta de que estás sonriendo vos también, mordiéndote el labio inferior tal vez porque inconcientemente sabés que de no contenerte terminarías robándole un beso "Desde que nos conocemos hay algo entre nosotros..." es la punta del largo hilo de cosas que vas a decirle, y estás contento de haber empezado finalmente a desovillar la madeja.

"Sí" _muero cuando sonreís así_ "Sí, es cierto" coincide, asintiendo con la cabeza, esquivándote la mirada porque obviamente no quiere que te des cuenta que está sonrojándose. Notas que también está mordiéndose el labio, y te preguntas si tendrá los mismos motivos que vos para hacerlo.

"Tomé una decisión... hace un tiempo" cuesta hablar de esto, pero mucho menos de lo que creíste. Después de todo, estás hablando con ella, y en ella podés confiar. Ella no es Nina, y lo sabés bien; jamás se te ocurriría compararlas o considerar que Michelle podría parecerse a ella en algo. Sentís que a ella podés confiarle lo que sea, podés abrir el corazón, mostrarle las cicatrices, hablarle de las heridas, describir en detalle el dolor, y ella te escucharía y te consolaría "... de tratar de mantener los ámbitos personales y los profesionales por separado" _me hice una promesa a mi mismo, y vos me llevaste a romperla _". Pero ahora, yo..."

Haces una pausa, largas un suspiro, te rascas el costado de la cara de nuevo y te derretís por dentro, muriéndote de amor porque esa sonrisa que aún no ha abandonado su rostro es para vos. Y estás a punto de explayarte en ese 'pero', estás a punto de llegar a la parte más interesante, cuando el teléfono de su estación de trabajo suena.

"Michelle Dessler" contesta rápidamente y con un dejo de impaciencia; a ella tampoco le gusta para nada que los hayan interrumpido, y quiere sacarse de encima a quien sea que haya osado a arruinar el momento para poder volver a enfocar cada gramo de su atención en vos.

Durante los breves segundos que dura la comunicación telefónica no dejas de mirarla mientras inhalas y exhalas nervioso, tratando de aliviar cualquier tensión que quede dando vueltas por ahí en tu sistema antes de continuar, pero lo que te dice Michelle deja en claro que al diálogo entre ustedes dos le han puesto un punto final abrupto, y si no un punto final, entonces sí tres puntos suspensivos que los obligan a postergarlo y a retomarlo después.

"Hay problemas en la sala siete"

_La_ _sala_ _siete_, _Bob_ _Warner_.

"¿Bob Warner?" preguntas en voz alta.

"Está poniéndose violento" te dice encogiéndose de hombros, como dando a entender que comprende tenés que irte a controlar la situación antes que se desborde más y que no podés – aunque es lo que querés – quedarte ahí con ella, perdiéndose el uno en la sonrisa del otro.

Es así: el trabajo viene primero, los asuntos relacionados con la CTU tienen que ser atendidos antes que otros, incluso antes que los asuntos personales.

Es así, y los dos lo entienden.

Qué lindo sería largar todo, dejarlo todo, correr los dos juntos y escaparse, irse lejos, ponerse a salvo, esconderse en algún lugar del mapa que carezca de nombre y quedarse toda la noche abrazados contándose secretos al oído. Pero no: hay deberes que cumplir, responsabilidades que no pueden ser ignoradas, obligaciones que tienen prioridad.

Con un suspiro comenzas a alejarte rumbo hacia la sala siete, mientras ella se da vuelta en su silla para observarte desaparecer dentro del oscuro corredor. Sentís sus ojos en tu espalda hasta que doblas la esquina y te perdes de vista.

Tanto como amas el dulce sonido de su voz, tanto como amas morir y renacer cada vez que la haces reír, amas sus ojos y la forma en la que te miran.

Es así: no hay nada de Michelle Dessler que no ames, nada que no te encante, nada que no te enloquezca, nada que no te haga morir de amor una y mil veces y otras mil veces más.

* * *

Los gritos provenientes de la sala siete se escuchan varios metros antes de llegar a la puerta.

"¡Quítenme las manos de encima! ¡Quítenme las manos de encima!"

_Ese_ _es_ _Bob_ _Warner_.

Los otros gritos pertenecen a los guardias que están tratando de calmarlo.

Cuando abrís la puerta, te encontras más o menos con la clase de escenario que esperabas: un par de uniformados tratando de tranquilizarlo, el señor Warner fuera de sus casillas, cubierto en sudor y rojo de ira luchando contra la fuerza de los dos tipos que lo tienen sujeto, intentando soltarse, gritando cual fiera enjaulada.

"¡No pueden mantenerme encerrado acá!"

"¿Qué está pasando?" demandas saber en tono autoritario.

"Pidió un vaso con agua" uno de los agentes relata "Cuando se lo traje me pasó por encima y se abalanzó sobre la puerta"

Mientras tanto, los gritos de Warner no cesan:

"¡Exijo ver a mi abogado!"

"Siéntenlo" ordenas a los guardias, y muy en contra de la voluntad del sujeto en cuestión logran sujetarlo sentado en la silla "Cálmese, señor Warner"

"¡No voy a calmarme!" se enfurece aún más "¡Quiero que alguien empiece a escucharme!"

"Necesito que se calme" insistís.

"¡Lo que sea que Reza les haya dicho... ¡Está mintiendo!" sigue, pasando por alto tus palabras o las de los oficiales que intentan tranquilizarlo. Está nervioso, fuera de sí, y con cada segundo que pasa las cosas que dice van perdiendo coherencia y sentido; ya no son oraciones, son más bien palabras sueltas mezclándose las unas con las otras, ideas entrecortadas que no terminan de tomar forma.

"No está ayudando a su caso así, ¿me entiende?" decís con firmeza, y luego tu tono de voz se endurece "¿Quiere que mantengamos una conversación o quiere que lo dejemos encerrado acá por el resto de la noche?"

"Está bien" comienza a aflojarse; los músculos se destensan visiblemente, su respiración se acompasa "Está bien" repite, ya más manso "¿Dónde están mis hijas?" pregunta con voz casi queda luego de pasado un breve instante de silencio.

Decidís que lo mejor es contestar sin rodeos y con la verdad:

"Marie se fue de acá cinco minutos después de que se llevaran a Reza a su oficina" omitís decirle que la chica y su novio estuvieron envueltos en una discusión después de que el joven le contara lo que había pasado en la sala de interrogación cuando los habían juntado a él y a su suegro y presionado hasta que se quebraron; esos son detalles de los que por el momento Warner puede prescindir.

"¿Qué hay de Kate?" inquiere.

A esto no contestas enseguida, porque estás buscando la mejor manera de ponerlo en palabras para que el tipo no se asuste y se salga de sus cabales más de lo que ya lo está.

"¿Qué?, ¿le pasó algo a Kate?" comienza a asustarse, precipitando conclusiones.

"Está con uno de nuestros agentes" decís simplemente.

"¿Uno de sus agentes?, ¿por qué?"

Los datos de la operación que está siendo llevada a cabo no conciernen al señor Warner, y aunque quisieras tampoco podrías compartirlos con él porque son confidenciales. Además, cuanto menos sepa acerca de lo que su hija y Jack están haciendo en esa mezquita, mejor.

"Tendrá que confiar en nosotros, señor Warner" y lo siguiente lo agregas porque lo crees, porque estás seguro de que Bauer va a encargarse de que nada malo le suceda a Kate mientras esté colaborando con la CTU ": Ella va a estar bien".

Dejas la sala siete minutos más tarde, más tenso de lo que estabas cuando entraste en ella, y se te ocurre que en este momento no te haría mal ver un rato a Michelle sonreír.

Es así: desarrollaste una dulce dependencia, una abismal necesidad que sólo ella puede llenar.

Caminando de vuelta tus pasos en dirección hacia su estación de trabajo estás cuando te llega la noticia: Kate Warner se inmiscuyó exitosamente dentro de la mezquita oculta tras las ropas típicas de Arabia y localizó entre la multitud de hombres rezando a Syed Alí.

Ahora solamente resta que el servicio de oración termine dentro de una media hora, y cuando Alí esté abandonando el recinto, podrán capturarlo, finalmente.

Hay mucho que organizar y poco tiempo, así que redireccionas tus pies y te dirigís hacia tu escritorio.

Tu 'dosis de Michelle' va a tener que esperar.

* * *

Estás concentrado – de verdad concentrado esta vez, sin ningún otro pensamiento distrayéndote – en un par de papeles que acaban de llegar de alguna de las otras agencias que están trabajando en conjunto con ustedes cuando el corazón se te congela y la sangre se queda quieta en tus venas al escuchar un grito ahogado rasgando el aire.

_Esa_ voz la reconocerías en cualquier sitio.

"¡Tony!"

Michelle viene corriendo hacia donde estás vos, y es indudable que algo de gran magnitud ha sucedido para despertar en ella tremenda reacción. Nunca antes la habías visto así, y por un fugaz segundo te asalta la duda de si algo le ha pasado, de si está yendo a buscarte, literalmente corriendo a tus brazos, porque te necesita para que la consueles, para que la escuches, para que la protejas...

Odiarías cualquier cosa mala que le sucediera, pero en el caso de que algo así aconteciese, querrías que recurriera a vos y sólo a vos en busca de contención.

Tal vez éste sea el caso...

No te hagas ilusiones, porque no es nada de eso, lo cual queda muy claro cuando llega a tu lado y – agitada y hablando rápido – te explica qué ha pasado:

"¡Les dispararon a Richards y a Maccabee!" no tenés tiempo de que la mandíbula se te caiga y te quedes boquiabierto debido a la noticia del ataque a tus dos compañeros, porque lo que te lanza a continuación es aún más inesperado "¡También a Reza Nayieer!" ni siquiera una pausa para dejarte asimilar la información antes de que embista otra vez "¡Están todos muertos! ¡Un empleado de limpieza encontró los cuerpos! Acabo de recibir una llamada del Departamento de Policía de la ciudad de Los Angeles"

"¿Hay algún sospechoso?" preguntas enseguida.

"La última vez que hablé con Maccabee me dijo que Marie Warner acababa de llegar, quería hablar con Reza"

"¿Marie Warner?" Michelle asiente con la cabeza "¿Estaba ahí cuando se efectuaron los disparos?"

"Sí. Las cámaras de seguridad muestran que fue la única persona en salir del edificio en los últimos cuarenta minutos"

Maccabee, Richards y Reza Nayieer muertos, en el despacho de Bob Warner, donde pruebas acerca de la emisión de esas autorizaciones para las transacciones estaban en los discos rígidos de las computadoras, y nadie ha dejado el edificio en los últimos cuarenta minutos desde que Marie Warner cruzó sus puertas.

Eso solamente puede significar una cosa: tanto Bob Warner como Reza Nayieer estaban diciendo la verdad, ninguno de los dos estaba metido con Syed Alí...

Marie Warner, la hija menor de Bob y prometida de Reza, es quien está detrás de todo esto, pero nadie se fijo en ella porque estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de que Warner padre y Nayieer se acusaran el uno al otro.

Y su hermana mayor, Kate, está con Jack, supuestamente ayudándolo, esperando en esa terraza a que los hombres empiecen a descongregar la mezquita para encontrar entre la multitud de feligreses a Alí e identificarlo, mientras el sol cae sobre la ciudad de Los Angeles quizá por última vez.

¿Y qué si Kate Warner es una asesina como su hermana Marie?, ¿qué les garantiza que no está trabajando en conjunto con ella?, ¿y si su idea de meterse dentro de la mezquita durante el servicio de oración y ver si Alí estaba efectivamente ahí dentro tuvo éxito sin contratiempos porque forma parte de un plan?, ¿y si es mentira que Alí está ahí y es un método de distracción? Después de todo, fue Kate quien dijo haber escuchado a los dos hombres hablar sobre ir a rezar, fue así como llegaron a la conclusión de que estaría en la mezquita. ¿Pero si no lo está?, ¿si es todo una trampa?

Tenés que llamar a Jack e informarle acerca de esto, poner a su disposición los nuevos datos y dejar que él se maneje como mejor le parezca.

Marcas el número rápidamente, y enseguida te contesta con su habitual y seco:

"Bauer"

"Jack, habla Tony, ¿cómo está todo por ahí?" tratas de sonar lo más relajado posible, para no alterarlo; si se muestra visiblemente preocupado y Kate Warner anda merodeando por ahí y lo nota, puede que se percate de que están pasándole un soplo con datos que a ella no le conviene caigan en sus manos.

"Nos quedan unos diez minutos de espera" te informa.

"¿Todavía estás con Kate Warner?"

"Sí"

"Tengo que darte información, pero es preciso que mantengas esta conversación entre nosotros, ¿podés hacer eso?" sabe a qué te referís: respuestas cortas, claras, concisas, sin detalles, sin dejar entrever de qué se trata la comunicación, sin dar ninguna clase de pistas acerca de lo que están hablando. No va a costarle mucho, en realidad: Jack Bauer nunca ha sido un fan de las charlas telefónicas, y su meta en la vida no es la de figurar en los listados de los grandes clientes de las compañías de telefonía celular.

"Sí"

"A Richards y a Maccabee los mataron de sendos disparos. También a Reza Nayieer. Tenemos fuertes evidencias que señalan a Marie Warner, la hermana de Kate Warner, como a la asesina"

"Sí, entendido" contesta escuetamente.

"¿Alguien contactó a Kate durante la última media hora?" te apresuras a preguntar; quizá su hermana la llamó, o quizá ella efectuó un llamado...

"No" baja la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro "Estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo"

"Jack, creo que deberías tratarla como a una extraña" lo aconsejas. Hoy no es día para ponerse a confiar en nadie, y si bien sabés que es difícil engañar a un tipo como Bauer, también sabés que muchas veces hay quienes son lo suficientemente maquiavélicos como para lograrlo, especialmente aquellos que son lobos con piel de cordero echada encima y pretenden poner a disposición de la justifica la mejor buena voluntad para ayudar, cuando en realidad están buscando el ángulo y momento oportunos para clavar el puñal por la espalda, tal como sucedió con Nina "Por todo lo que sabemos, podría estar trabajando con su hermana"

"No lo creo" la voz se convierte en un susurro aún más leve "La gente de Alí la hubiera matado de no haber aparecido nosotros"

_Quizá la gente de Alí la dejó viva y a tu alcance para que los engañe, les haga creer una cosa y en realidad los conduzca a la boca del lobo, a un callejón sin salida_.

Pero no se lo decís. Es lo que pensas, pero te guardas la opinión.

Es así: Jack está a cargo de la operación, no vos, y respetas su juicio. Si él cree que Kate es digna de confianza, entonces no hay nada que puedas agregar para hacer que cambie de idea.

"Está bien, Jack, es tu decisión" resolves "Simplemente quería asegurarme de darte la información"

"Gracias" es lo último que te dice, y luego corta la conversación.

Te volves a Michelle, que sigue ahí de pie, observándote.

"Jack cree que Kate Warner no va a significar problemas" le comunicas, y te reservas lo que _vos_ crees, no sólo porque no querés desacreditar a Bauer si no porque estás seguro de que a estas alturas Michelle ya se imagina qué anda cruzando tu cabeza "Voy a ir a hablar con Bob Warner, a decirle que su yerno murió y que su hija es la presunta homicida; quizá él pueda decirnos algo que nos sea útil. Quizá la chica haya cometido esos asesinatos para proteger al padre" es una opción, y querés agotar todos los recursos existentes para confirmarla o descartarla.

"Es una buena idea" coincide con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Estás a punto de ir nuevamente a la sala siete, pero algo te detiene anclado ahí, de pie frente a ella. Quizá sea esa dulce dependencia, quizá sea la necesidad de respirar el mismo aire que respira.

El silencio reina entre ambos durante el par de segundos que te lleva volver a conectar tu cerebro con tus pies y empezar a caminar hacia el lugar donde tenés que ir.

Sentís sus ojos clavados en tu espalda otra vez.

Amas saber que a la distancia está mirándote, con la misma intensidad con la que la mirarías a ella si los roles estuvieran invertidos.

* * *

Son las seis de la tarde con cincuenta y cinco minutos cuando abrís la puerta de la sala siete, sosteniendo en tus manos una carpeta con el logo de la CTU que contiene imágenes de la escena del crimen que la policía de Los Angeles les ha enviado, capturas del video que muestra a Marie ingresando a la oficina y saliendo de ella cuarenta minutos después, sin nadie más cruzando las puertas sea para ingresar o egresar durante ese lapso de tiempo, fotografías de los cuerpos de los agentes caídos en servicio y de Reza Nayieer, y otros datos varios para exponer delante del señor Warner en caso de que no crea en lo que vas a decirle.

"Por favor, señor Almeida, dígame qué está pasando con mi hija Katie" te pide, te suplica, en cuanto te ve entrar por la puerta, pensando que tu semblante serio y sombrío se debe al hecho de que tenés que comunicarle que algo malo le ha sucedido a su primogénita.

"Ya se lo dije, señor Warner: ella está bien" insistís.

"¿Entonces qué está haciendo con uno de sus agentes?"

_No lo sé. Ni yo lo sé. Puede que esté ayudándolo. Puede que no_.

Pero no es de Kate Warner que debés hablarle, ni de la misión en la que está asistiendo a Bauer para reconocer y capturar a Syed Alí. Tenés que hablarle de Reza, y de Marie. No te hace ninguna gracia oficiar de mensajero en este caso, pero dadas las circunstancias careces de cualquier otra opción.

"Reza Nayieer está muerto"

Te tomas un segundo para observar el impacto que tus palabras tienen en él, y definitivamente la noticia lo golpea bastante.

"Dios mío..." murmura, con los ojos abiertos y redondos como platos debido al asombro, al tiempo que se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

"Acabamos de enterarnos" proseguís "Él y dos de nuestros agentes fueron asesinados en su oficina"

"¿Y Marie?" pregunta automáticamente, empezando a entrar en pánico "Por favor, dígame que Marie está bien"

Respiras hondo, preparándote para la trágica escena que seguramente tendrá lugar a continuación.

"Lamento tener que decirle esto, señor Warner" te percatas de la manera en que el cuerpo del pobre hombre parece haberse encogido en esa silla, cómo los rasgos de su cara se desdibujan y vuelven a dibujar formando una mueca de dolor: cree que vas a decirle que a su hija también le dispararon. No tiene ni la más mínima idea de que la realidad parece distar mucho de eso "Pero creemos que Marie cometió esos asesinatos"

Tus palabras deben estar rebotando dentro de su cabeza, sumergiéndose en su cerebro, repiqueteando en sus oídos, martillándole las sienes. Acabas de decirle que creen que su hija menor – tan pura, dulce e inocente en apariencia – mató no solamente al que iba a ser su marido si no también a dos agentes federales.

Su anatomía entera se transforma, contrayéndose todos los músculos debido a la tensión, tornándose su rostro de color rojo, abriéndose los ojos aún más.

Lo que supusiste sería una escena dramática que tendría como protagonista a un padre llorando los pecados de su hija se convierte en algo muy distinto: Bob Warner entra en estado de negación. Absoluta negación.

"Es una trampa, lo sé" dice, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y con un aire de inteligencia y sabiduría superiores brillándole en la mirada; piensa que ustedes están engañándolo, diciéndole mentiras para lograr que confiese en caso de que tenga algo que confesar, presionándolo con su hija para que se quiebre y les dé cualquier información con la que cuente "Lo sé, es un truco. Tratan de engañarme" sigue repitiendo, cada vez más fuera de sí, cada vez más inmerso en su ceguera.

Es así: algunas personas prefieren cerrar los ojos y pretender que las cosas jamás sucedieron, que los seres que aman son perfectos y nunca se equivocan, que sus vidas son las que siempre desearon y que ninguna piedra derribará sus castillos de cristal.

Es así: cuesta mucho entender que las personas que adoramos, las personas en las que depositamos nuestra confianza, las personas que queremos tener a nuestro lado para siempre se han equivocado, y que estos errores muchas veces son graves e irreversibles.

Es así, lo sabés bien, porque viviste en carne propia algo similar. Sos conciente ahora de que Nina no era el amor de tu vida, de que probablemente jamás la hayas amado, pero sí confiabas en ella y le tenías cierto respeto y estima – quizá hasta cierto grado de admiración – y te dolió mucho cuando la venda se te cayó de los ojos y te encontraste de pie contemplando el desastre causado por sus acciones. Si vos quedaste destrozado y reducido a nada, no querés imaginarte cómo debe estar sintiéndose Bob Warner, a quien acabas de decirle que su hija está siendo buscada por el asesinato de tres personas.

El problema es que algunos – como él – entran en negación y se rehúsan a ver la realidad.

Es así: a veces hace falta que te pongan las pruebas delante de las narices para que salgas de tu estado de incredulidad.

Deslizas la carpeta por sobre la mesa, hasta dejarla justo en frente de él, al alcance de su mano.

Mientras observas las reacciones internas de ese hombre en sus expresiones mientras echa un vistazo a las fotografías y lee los datos preliminares impresos que están adjuntos con las tomas, pensas que está parado exactamente en el mismo casillero en el que estabas vos varios meses atrás, y sentís un poco de lástima por él.

Pero tus reflexiones acerca de Bob Warner no duran mucho, son interrumpidas por un oficial que se acerca para comunicarte que hay noticias sobre los resultados de la operación para capturar a Syed Alí.

Es así: en este mundo en el que vivís, en estos días que te tocan vivir, no hay tiempo para los sentimientos, para la simpatía o la empatía. Lo primero es lo primero, y todo lo demás queda relegado a un segundo plano.

Son casi las siete de la tarde, el que podría ser el último anochecer de la ciudad de Los Angeles como la conocen está aconteciendo, y llega a tus oídos que Alí ha intentado otra vez escapar, haciendo que algún otro de los suyos vistiera las ropas que llevaba puestas e inmolándose en uno de los cuartos de servicio de la mezquita.

Cuando todos los hombres terminaron de salir una vez concluidas las oraciones y Kate Warner no había reconocido a Alí entre ninguno de ellos, Bauer y los agentes procedieron a entrar al edificio para recorrerlo palmo a palmo en su búsqueda, y fue entonces cuando encontraron el cadáver incendiado, desfigurado, irreconocible.

Sin embargo, es difícil engañar a Jack, es difícil que los detalles claves se escapen a sus ojos, por eso notó que el cuerpo carbonizado que encontraron no era el de Alí: vestía sus ropas, sí, pero le quedaban demasiado chicos la camisa y los pantalones.

Fue de ese modo que llegaron a la conclusión de que Alí no había acabado con su vida antes de que lo encontraran. Probablemente siguiera en la mezquita, o en sus alrededores. Probablemente hubiera posibilidades de capturarlo antes de que se alejara más.

La noche empieza a cubrir a la ciudad de Los Angeles con su manto, y Syed Alí y un grupo armado de agentes están allí afuera, jugando al gato y al ratón.

Es así: la cacería aún no ha terminado.


	18. Tanta ansiedad, 7 PM a 8 PM

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre las 7:00 de la tarde y las 8:00 de la noche del 4 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Tus ojos me queman_

_Con tanta ansiedad. _

Una nueva pista ha aflorado a la superficie: entre las ropas que llevaba Syed Alí antes de que se las pusiera el hombre que Jack encontró inmolándose en uno de los cuartos de la mezquita, se ha hallado un trozo de papel, un documento que Alí probablemente llevaba consigo. Está carbonizado y apenas quedan unos pocos restos, pero algo es algo, y puede que con alguna herramienta tecnológica en manos del experto indicado se descubra qué estaba escrito en ese papel antes de que se prendiera fuego.

Por otro lado, gracias a Dios la persecución ha terminado: Syed Alí fue encontrado y apresado mientras intentaba escabullirse de la mezquita abriéndose paso entre sus túneles subterráneos. Kate Warner lo reconoció como a uno de los hombres por el que había sido mantenida en cautiverio en ese cuarto de baño, y procedieron a su arresto, luego de violentamente quitarle la pastilla de cianuro de la boca para evitar que la ingiriera. Jack debe estar ahora mismo interrogándolo, presionándolo para que les diga dónde esconden la bomba, quién la tiene en su poder y cuándo será detonada.

Los enigmas van revelándose, pero el rompecabezas nunca termina de armarse, se ensancha más, se expande más, se vuelve enorme, gigante, porque cada vez que dos nuevas piezas encastran, diez piezas más aparecen desperdigadas por ahí, y la historia deja de tener sentido; sólo cesará de carecer de él cuando esas nuevas piezas sean puestas en el lugar que corresponde, pero cuando eso suceda, seguramente otras piezas aparecerán. Y así se repite el círculo vicioso.

Mientras aguardas que envíen la imagen escaneada del papel para que la eminencia que van a enviarles desde las oficinas de San Diego comience a trabajar en su análisis, permaneces detrás del vidrio opaco de la sala siete, donde George Mason está conversando con un consternado y abatido Bob Warner acerca de su hija menor, Marie, tratando de averiguar cómo fue que una joven americana de raza blanca acabó envuelta en una organización terrorista como la de Syed Alí y qué clase conexión tiene con ella.

Los datos aportados por Warner coinciden con los patrones habituales en casos de reclutamiento de jóvenes occidentales para lavarles el cerebro, insertarlos en la sociedad y utilizarlos como chivos expiatorios para llevar a cabo planes macabros como al que se están enfrentando en el día de hoy: Marie pasó una temporada en Londres durante sus primeros años como estudiante universitaria, y fue en esa época que su madre falleció, afectando a la familia en general pero a ella en especial. Huyó durante un par de semanas, diciendo que necesitaba estar sola, tener su propio espacio, y cuando regresó su padre estaba tan agradecido de tener a su hijita de vuelta a su lado que no se interesó en preguntar o indagar acerca de qué hizo en esas semanas que estuvo lejos de su hogar.

Cuando George le pidió que hiciera memoria y tratara de recordar si algún cambio de actitud o de personalidad había tenido lugar en Marie, Bob reconoció que se convirtió en una persona mucho más introvertida y menos interesada en causas que antes le apasionaban, como la abolición de la pena de muerte o las cruzadas para salvar a las ballenas, pero que lo acreditó simplemente al hecho de que el fallecimiento de su madre la había transformado en alguien más reservado; quitando ese pequeño detalle no se percató de ninguna otra rareza. O quizá no quiso percatarse de ellas.

Ladeas la cabeza de un lado al otro, mientras largas un suspiro suave. La pobre e inocente chica debe haber estado tan destrozada luego de la muerte de su madre... Cayó en las manos equivocadas en el momento equivocado; los reclutadores vieron en ella a un chivo expiatorio potencial: jovencita, de raza blanca, acaudalada, fácil de manipular, emocionalmente inestable y llena de dudas, rencor y odio hacia la vida en general porque su mamá ya no estaba... La moldearon como si se hubiera tratado de arcilla en sus manos, le lavaron el cerebro y la convirtieron en esto que es ahora: una asesina, una criminal trabajando bajo las órdenes de la agrupación de Syed Alí, creyendo que está haciéndole un bien al mundo ayudando a sembrar el pánico y acabando con la existencia de millones de personas, creyendo que el sufrimiento interno que la atormenta va a aplacarse.

Un segundo suspiro se te cuela por entre los labios casi sin que te des cuenta, y recuerdos del pasado comienzan a proyectarse en tu memoria, como viejas diapositivas en sepia. Sabés bien lo que la muerte de un ser amado puede hacerle a cualquier humano, sabés bien cómo te destroza, cómo te desfigura, de tal manera que tanto por dentro como por fuera quedas irreconocible. Lo viste con tus propios ojos, lo viviste en carne propia.

Cuando tu papá murió prematuramente, el corazón de tu mamá se astilló de tal manera que el dolor fue lo suficientemente agudo como para hacer que perdiera la razón y no la recuperara jamás. Desde el momento en que perdió al amor de su vida en adelante, las cosas empeoraron...

_No, Michelle, no pienses en eso. No vayas ahí, no pienses en eso_.

El pitido que emite tu computadora de mano anuncia que han llegado las imágenes escaneadas que estabas esperando. Necesitas que George las vea, necesitas que hable con el experto que han enviado desde la CTU de San Diego para que éste le explique qué procedimientos serán llevados a cabo.

Abrís la puerta, asomas la cabeza y lo miras a los ojos, indicándole que necesitas que salga un momento.

"¿Podemos seguir más tarde?" es una pregunta retórica dirigida al señor Warner. Sin esperar respuesta, George se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia la salida de la sala, dejando al pobre tipo solo con sus miserias.

Comienzan a caminar de regreso al piso principal de la CTU mientras la conversación se desarrolla:

"Acabamos de recibir esto" le señalas en la pequeña pantalla las fotografías escaneadas "Son fragmentos quemados del papel encontrado en las vestimentas de Alí. La única cosa perceptible a simple vista está en la esquina inferior izquierda del cuadrante" con el pequeño lápiz metálico redondeas la zona "Luce como el pedazo de un número, un 6 o tal vez un 8"

"¿Todos nuestros equipos forenses están fuera?" pregunta George.

"Sí, pero la gente de San Diego nos presta a Murdoch" cuando llegan a escasos metros de la estación de trabajo para visitantes en la que Randy Murdoch ha sido acomodado, se detienen George y vos, quedando frente a frente "Es un experto en imágenes computarizadas" continuas explicando "Si alguien puede descifrar esto, es él"

George asiente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y ambos reanudan el camino hasta llegar junto al escritorio, donde un joven de no más de treinta y cinco años, calvo y de aspecto juvenil está terminando de instalar sus 'juguetes electrónicos' y configurar los programas que necesita para poner manos a la obra.

"¿Cómo le va?" saluda Mason, extendiéndole una mano que el muchacho toma enseguida "George Mason" se presenta.

"Randy Murdoch"

"Encantado de conocerlo" continua con las formalidades.

Randy toma asiento. Mason y vos se apostan uno a cada lado de la silla, vos a la derecha y él a la izquierda.

Una vez finalizadas las presentaciones de rigor, tu jefe se lanza directo al punto que les interesa. Señalando con un gesto de la cabeza las tres pantallas de diferentes medidas en las cuales aparecen fotografías tomadas desde distintos ángulos al dichoso papel que están siendo sometidas a diversos chequeos, inquiere:

"¿Hay alguna manera de acelerar el proceso?"

"Mi CPU es muchísimo más veloz que cualquier tecnología que ustedes tengan, y un proceso paralelo llevaría demasiado tiempo de instalación" explica, y luego gesticula con la cabeza hacia las pantallas "Pero miren, está funcionando. Si hay algo oculto acá, voy a encontrarlo" promete, seguro de sí mismo y de sus habilidades.

"Genial" Mason da la conversación por terminada con esa palabra de aprobación antes de darse vuelta, volverse hacia vos y llevarte a un costado "¿Tony está trabajando en la instalación de ese canal vía satélite que Jack quiere?"

"Está en progreso" confirmas.

"Bien" se vuelve a Murdoch "Gracias, siga así" le dice, y alza uno de sus pulgares antes de posar nuevamente su atención en vos e indicarte que sigas sus pasos hacia la estación de Tony.

En el camino hacen varias paradas en distintos puntos para chequear datos y coordinar estrategias con agentes y técnicos. Cuando finalmente llegan al sector y él entra en tu campo de visión, no podés evitar morderte el labio: está demasiado concentrado hablando por teléfono con alguien, quizá ultimando detalles sobre la conexión de ese canal satelital que Jack necesita. Pero cuando te hallas a menos de un puñado de baldosas de distancia y tus oídos captan lo que está diciendo a su interlocutor, no podés evitar que los celos se enciendan de nuevo – aún cuando sabés que son innecesarios -.

"De acuerdo con lo que sabemos se adentró en el bosque por algún lugar entre A-3 y A-4 del mapa topográfico" lo escuchas decir. Luego, hace una pequeña pausa y continua "... No, no tengo ni idea de adónde podrá haberse dirigido" otra pausa y otro par de palabras antes de volver a depositar el auricular en su lugar "... Manténganme informado, por favor. Gracias"

Sentís la boca seca y la garganta hirviendo, y aunque sabés que careces de motivos para dar paso a ello, una nueva oleada de celos está picándote por dentro, carcomiéndote.

_Basta, Michelle_ te retás a vos misma, pero por algún motivo desconocido los celos son más fuertes que vos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" no sos la que dispara la pregunta, es Mason, y es retórica, porque al igual que vos sabe bien qué estaba haciendo Tony. Y es evidente que no le gusta para nada, no porque se sienta celoso si no porque lo ha encontrado desobedeciendo sus órdenes.

"Encargándome de que más hombres salgan a buscar a la hija de Jack" contesta de manera natural, como si ignorara que a George su respuesta no va a hacerle gracia en lo absoluto.

A vos tampoco te hace mucha gracia que en un día en el que la ciudad de Los Angeles está bajo amenaza y al borde del risco el hombre que amas y con el que querés pasar el resto de tu existencia esté desperdiciando algo tan valioso como lo es el tiempo tratando de localizar a Kim Bauer.

Sabés que le prometieron a Jack que pondrían a su hija a salvo, y te parece bien que en su momento hayan intentado cumplirlo, pero la chica ya se encuentra fuera de Los Angeles, lejos del radio de explosión y es obvio que ha logrado huir de las autoridades locales. Ya está, ya todo el asunto escapa a ustedes, y Tony no debería seguir tratando de ubicarla; si la chica huyó del lugar del accidente del coche patrulla, entonces debe encontrarse en buenas condiciones físicas y en conocimiento de lo que hace. No es una nena de pecho, es bastante grande y puede valerse por sí misma, especialmente si es cierto eso de que la manzana no cae lejos del árbol.

Te da bronca, mucha bronca, y no podés controlarlo. Ya no se trata de celos solamente (aunque es cierto que están consumiéndote), se trata del hecho de que las prioridades de Tony deberían estar centradas específicamente en ayudar a encontrar la bomba antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que el mañana se extinga.

_Creí que como yo querías luchar hasta el cansancio para __que mañana llegue._

Es obvio que algunos de tus pensamientos y los de George coinciden, porque cuando de dirige a él está irritado y casi al borde de un enojo explosivo:

"Después de que te ordené específicamente que enfocaras todos nuestros recursos en la bomba" es una oración afirmativa, dista bastante de ser cualquier clase de pregunta.

"Ya me encargué del canal del satélite" se excusa Tony, y te percatas de cómo poco a poco él también está al borde de perder el temperamento "No estoy usando nuestros recursos" aclara "Estaba pidiéndole al comisario de la zona que la busque".

Mason se encoleriza, y las mismas palabras que se dibujan en tu mente pero que no pronuncias en voz alta son dichas por él en un tono ya para nada calmo ni amistoso.

"¡Tony, _vos_ sos un recurso, y no quiero que dividas tu atención!"

"¡Le prometí a Jack que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para buscar a Kim, y vos también lo prometiste!" le echa en cara.

_Le prometieron a Jack hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que Kim estuviera fuera del radio de la explosión, y lo está. Le prometieron que la ayudarían con ese problemita que tuvo con la policía, pero evidentemente la chica decidió encargarse de eso sola en cuanto vio la oportunidad de huir después de que el patrullero se accidentara_.

Nuevamente, en la boca de George se forman las palabras que están en tu mente:

"¡Kim ya se encuentra a salvo de la explosión, pero el resto de Los Angeles no!" grita "¡Concéntrate en el trabajo, Tony!" eleva la voz aún más para que todos los que están en la oficina lo escuchen "¡Y eso va para todo el mundo!" luego, apresura sus pasos hacia la escalera que conduce a su despacho y una vez que llega a ella echa a correr hacia arriba. Lo notaste bastante agitado, así que probablemente necesite unos minutos de tranquilidad, silencio y soledad para reponerse antes de volver al trabajo, especialmente dado que es muy probable que en las últimas horas su condición de salud se haya deteriorado bastante.

Quedan los dos solos, Tony y vos, él sentado en su escritorio y vos de pie, ahí, mirándolo, observándolo, mordiéndote la lengua para no decirle unas cuantas cosas que le dejarían bien en claro lo mucho que respaldas a Mason en todo lo que le ha dicho.

Aparentemente lo comprende, o al menos eso te parece ver en sus ojos.

Sí, lo comprende, pero no le importa.

Levanta el auricular del teléfono nuevamente, marca un par de números y continúa con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Mason y vos lo interrumpieran:

"Hola, habla Tony Almeida de la CTU... Estoy intentando seguirle el rastro a alguien que entró al bosque de Los Angeles hace más o menos una hora..."

La indignación que sentís, que te golpea por dentro, que te martilla en la cabeza, no dura mucho, y se evapora de inmediato cuando sus ojos encuentran los tuyos. Sus ojos te queman con tanta ansiedad, te ruegan en silencio que no lo delates, que no lo sermonees, que no vayas corriendo a decirle a George que ha desobedecido sus órdenes; te dicen que para él hacer esto es importante, no porque Kim le interese de algún modo si no porque siente que es lo menos que le debe a Jack.

Eso es lo que lees en su rostro.

Permaneces en silencio, inmóvil. Tan en silencio y tan inmóvil como lo estuviste durante el pequeño argumento entre tus dos jefes minutos atrás. Aparta el teléfono por un momento, se vuelve hacia vos y te habla en susurros; la misma ansiedad que de pronto vos sentís materializándose también en su voz. Y te quema, te quema tanto como te queman sus ojos, esos ojos que siguen fijos en los tuyos, como si estuvieran desnudándote el alma.

"Michelle, quiero darle a Jack la tranquilidad de que su hija está a salvo" ¿es una explicación? "¿Puedo pedirle a los de la oficina del guardabosque que se comuniquen con vos en caso de que sepan algo? Probablemente George monitoree mis llamados, pero no los tuyos"

Lo que te está pidiendo es mucho, demasiado. En un día como hoy, luego de que Mason dejara tan en claro cuáles son las reglas del juego, cuando es necesario que tus capacidades estén enfocadas en el trabajo en un cien por ciento... No puede estar pidiéndote que te distraigas, que te apartes un poco del camino, que dividas tu atención, que desacates una orden de tu jefe.

No puede estar pidiéndote eso.

Pero lo está, en efecto. Porque sabe que te puede. Porque se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que te puede, de que a él no podrías negarle _absolutamente nada_. Porque sabe que te mira a los ojos con tanta ansiedad ardiendo en ellos y te queman a vos también.

Sabe que te puede, sí, parece que ya se dio cuenta del efecto que tiene en vos, de cómo puede doblar tu razón. Te consuela tener certeza de que jamás se aprovecharía de eso para su propio beneficio, de que jamás lo usaría para hacerte mal a vos o para llevarte a cometer acciones de las que luego te arrepientas; encontrar a Kim es importante porque se lo debe a Jack, y si está pidiendo tu ayuda es porque confía en vos. No, Tony jamás sacaría ventaja del poder de influencia que tiene, de eso estás segura.

No deberías decir que sí a su petición, pero te puede.

Dios, cómo te puede.

Asentís con la cabeza ligera pero notablemente, y sin haber emitido una sola palabra regresas a tu escritorio.

No sólo tenés trabajo en el cual enfocarte, ahora también tenés que estar atenta al teléfono por si la oficina del Guardabosques llama para informarte sobre el paradero de Kimberly Bauer. ¿Y cómo fue que terminaste metida en esto?: la única persona sobre la faz de la Tierra capaz de moverte el piso clavó su mirada en la tuya, sus ojos de perrito mojado cargados de ansiedad hicieron que te quebraras y así fue como acabaste aceptando ayudar a rastrear a la hija de Jack Bauer cuando Mason les dijo expresamente que no debían desperdiciar en eso _ninguna_ clase de recursos mientras tuvieran que estar alertas a la amenaza de la bomba.

Pero él te pidió ayuda, y _él_ te puede, en todos los sentidos posibles, por lo cual decirle que 'no' jamás fue una opción.

Decirle que 'no', se te ocurre, a esta altura jamás será una opción.

* * *

El flujo de información se mantiene constante entre las redes, entrando y saliendo los datos a cada minuto.

Ahora sobre la mesa hay pistas que señalan que la persona con la cual Syed Alí estaba manteniendo una conversación telefónica con su celular antes de que Jack lo capturara en los túneles subterráneos de la mezquita era, nada más y nada menos, que Marie Warner. Para rastrear la llamada, encontrar a la joven e interrogarla a ella también, Kate Warner va a tratar de comunicarse con su hermana menor utilizando el pretexto de que está preocupada porque no sabe nada de ella desde hace horas; con equipos especiales, tratarán de seguirle los pasos hasta poder capturarla.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, recibís un comunicado privado de la oficina del Guardabosques: hay varios oficiales buscando a Kim, pero tampoco puede hacerse mucho dado que es difícil cubrir gran cantidad de terreno de noche.

_Realmente espero que la pobre chica esté bien_ pensas cuando tomas conciencia de que es una criatura, una adolescente, sola y asustada después de haber vivido horas agitadas y llenas de emociones fuertes, de noche en el bosque de Los Angeles... ¿Cómo pudiste mostrarte indiferente antes, y respaldar a Mason en su decisión de no gastar recursos en encontrarla? Es un día especial, sí, pero haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo puede cubrirse la búsqueda sin descuidar los asuntos prioritarios. Después de todo, Tony lleva casi una hora haciéndolo y no por eso dejó de cumplir sus tareas como agente.

_Tony_. Es en su presencia que se te escurre como arena entre los dedos la noción de todo; te transformas, dejas de pensar, dejas de ser coherente, y en vez de sentir pena por esa pobre chica te pones a la defensiva, te atacan los celos y la bronca y no podés controlar el huracán que se desata dentro de vos. Es Tony, es por él que se nublan tus sentidos, es por él que se dobla tu razón, es por él.

De repente sentís la ansiedad transformándose en acidez y quemándote la garganta y el estómago.

Dentro tuyo hay miles de millones de emociones todas juntas, mezcladas, enredadas, y ni vos podés entenderlas. Alcanzaste el punto en que ni vos podés comprender lo que te pasa.

Entendés algunas cosas, sí: entendés que estás enamoradísima hasta los huesos, que la idea de cualquier mujer – sea quien sea y bajo las circunstancias que sean – ocupando al menos una pequeña porción de sus pensamientos te encoleriza, que te obsesiona que sea tuyo y de nadie más, que querés poseerlo, pero el resto es todo una gran confusión para desmenuzar y analizar. Y ser conciente de que una vez que esta crisis acabe vas a tener que hacer eso antes de poder avanzar y pasar de nivel te genera _mucha_ ansiedad, tanta ansiedad que de pronto te sentís inquieta y nauseosa.

La ansiedad que venís acumulando desde esta mañana, ahora que anochece se juntó toda y se hizo presente. De golpe, de pronto, sin previo aviso, empieza a comerte desde adentro, causando síntomas físicos.

Estás a punto de levantarte para ir al baño a mojarte la cara y tomarte al menos dos minutos de descanso cuando te llega un mensaje desde la estación de trabajo para visitantes en la que se encuentra Randy Murdoch, avisándote que necesita tu presencia allí.

Tus planes de desenchufarte por un par de minutos han sido cambiados.

En tu camino hacia donde está Murdoch te cruzas con Tony.

"¿Volvieron a llamar de la oficina del Guardabosques?" te pregunta casi en un susurro.

Y casi en un susurro le contestas:

"Todavía no. Iniciaron una búsqueda, pero no pueden cubrir mucho terreno de noche"

Cuando llegan a Murdoch, los recibe con noticias. Te quedas de pie a escasos centímetros de Tony, detrás de él, tan cerca que si te inclinaras un poco hacia delante podrías posar tu cabeza en su hombro, lo cual es bastante tentador. Te contentes, por supuesto, y escuchas atenta lo que Murdoch tiene para decirles:

"Tony, envié esto a Jack. Miren" señala con un gesto la pantalla, donde aparecen ampliados pedazos del papel carbonizado que podrían contener datos escritos en ellos "... Este papel tiene un patrón de pulpa muy regular" realmente no entendés qué significa eso porque no sos experta en el tema, pero obviamente Murdoch sabe de lo que habla, así que te limitas a seguir prestando atención "El paso final del proceso es tomar muestras de varios puntos para poder crear un algoritmo que nos indique cómo luce el papel sin ninguna escritura o impresión sobre él. Luego sustraemos eso" comienza a deslizar su dedo por el panel de control dactilar, bordeando una zona en particular para recortarla "y finalmente conseguimos una representación de cualquier cosa que interrumpa el patrón"

A continuación, aparece en la pantalla una letra y dos números: N34.

"Ahí está" Murdoch señala su descubrimiento, orgulloso y satisfecho de sí mismo "Esto es solamente parcial" adelanta "Hay unas letras o números a la derecha, pero voy a necesitar más tiempo porque están muy oscurecidos"

"¿Tenemos algún contexto, sea cuál sea, en el que puedan encajar estas letras y números o alguna idea de a qué podrían referirse?" pregunta Tony de inmediato.

"No. Fotografiaron ambos lados del papel, y ésa es la única área, justo ahí" señala con el dedo "con cualquier información en ella"

"Muy bien, buen trabajo" es una felicitación breve la que Tony le da antes de dejarlo tranquilo para que siga trabajando y llevarte a vos aparte para darte instrucciones "Michelle, quiero que consigas alguien que pueda asociar esa secuencia de letras y números" de repente está ansioso, casi alterado. Tan ansioso como lo estás vos "Quiero que revises números de seguro social, matrículas, licencias, embarcaciones... También llevalo a criptología para que lo estudien y vean si es alguna clase de código, ¿está bien?"

"Ya mismo lo hago" decís, y te lanzas de vuelta de lleno al trabajo.

Y mientras, la ansiedad crece y crece y crece. Porque sabés que están cerca de algo. Porque sabés que el reloj ha empezado a correr hacia atrás, arrimándolos cada vez más al fondo de este asunto. Porque sabés que se encuentran tan sólo a centímetros de arañar el objetivo.

* * *

Pasas el resto de la hora sentada frente a la computadora, buscando en todos los registros existentes en la base de datos de la CTU _algo_ que coincida con ese N34 parcial que Murdoch obtuvo, mientras esperan a que los programas y sistemas del experto encuentren el resto del código entre los pedazos quemados de papel.

Hasta ahora, no hallaste nada.

Y eso te frustra, te pone aún más ansiosa.

Tratas de relajarte, de calmarte, de bajar un poco los nervios, pero ni todo el café que puedas ingerir va a ser útil. De tanto en tanto te informas acerca de cómo van las cosas en el interrogatorio a Syed Alí que Jack Bauer está llevando a cabo en uno de los cuartos de la mezquita donde lo apresaron, y lamentas que el pronóstico no luzca muy alentador: dice que no teme morir, que desde el comienzo de este día supo que compartiría su destino con las millones de vidas que esa bomba va a extinguir, que lo que está haciendo forma parte de un plan divino, que hay que tomar medidas drásticas para lograr cambios drásticos...

No muestra señales de quebrarse, y es por eso que Jack decidió recurrir a medidas un poco más extremas para 'persuadirlo', por ponerlo de algún modo: un grupo de soldados americanos invadió la casa de Alí y tomó como rehenes a su esposa e hijos. Gracias al canal de video satélite que Tony puso a disposición de Jack, pueden mostrarle a Alí en vivo y en directo a su familia atada, amordazada y con armas apuntándoles al medio de la frente.

_Si eso no lo quiebra, entonces definitivamente es un monstruo y no un ser humano_.

Antes de que puedas hundirte en ese pensamiento y escarbar en él, suena el teléfono, distrayéndote de tu tarea de observar en la pantalla de la computadora cómo no aparece ningún resultado coincidente con ese N34 que podría ser la punta del hilo a desovillar.

"Dessler" contestas automáticamente.

"Soy Jack" habla deprisa, apremiante, y con la voz tan cargada de ansiedad como lo está el resto de tu cuerpo, como lo está el resto de la CTU. Es evidente que tiene novedades, lo cual queda confirmado cuando lo siguiente que te dice es ": Comunícame con Mason"

Giras en tu asiento, buscas a George con la mirada entre los que se encuentran en el piso principal y en menos de un segundo tus ojos lo hallan.

"Señor Mason, es Jack"

George cruza a zancadas la corta distancia que lo separa del escritorio, al tiempo que Tony se acerca también desde su puesto para escuchar. Presionas el botón de 'altavoz':

"¿Qué averiguaste?" dispara Mason.

"La bomba está en el aeródromo Norton"

La bomba.

Encontraron la bomba.

Saben dónde está.

Dios, los niveles de ansiedad te suben tanto que más que quemarte están destrozándote por dentro, y el corazón te late tan fuerte en anticipación que apenas podés respirar sin dificultad. Tus dedos reaccionan primero que el resto de tu cuerpo y ya están deslizándose sobre el teclado, ingresando el nombre del lugar que Jack acaba de darles para obtener datos más precisos, mientras tus oídos no se pierden palabra del resto de la conversación.

"Van a ponerla en un avión para volarla sobre el centro de la ciudad"

"Norton es un aeródromo de tamaño mediano" explicas, mientras tus ojos se pasean rápidamente por la pantalla de la computadora, leyendo lo que ha aparecido como resultado de tu búsqueda "Se ocupan de transportes y de aviación privada" vas resumiendo rápidamente los párrafos y párrafos de seguimiento sobre las actividades de Norton "Los códigos de identificación de cada avión comienzan con N" casi das un respingo de emoción al encontrar ese dato: es evidente que N34 hace referencia al avión que van a volar sobre el centro de Los Angeles para dejar caer la bomba en él "A eso probablemente se refiere. Sigue siendo parcial, pero reduce la búsqueda" quizá no se note, quizá escape a los ojos del resto, pero por dentro estás más ansiosa que nunca.

"Okay, vamos hacia allá" George informa a Jack, y luego pulsando un botón finaliza la comunicación, para luego dirigirse al resto de la CTU en general y dar órdenes acerca de cómo van a proceder ahora.

En el ambiente reina un clima de tensión general y cada cuerpo vivo se mantiene expectante

"Bien, vamos a poner en movimiento las unidades Bravo, Echo y Lima, vamos a llevarlas al aeródromo Norton donde tenemos razones para creer que se encuentra la bomba. Vamos a llamar a Aviación para que detengan todos los vuelos que van hacia Norton y los que van a salir de Norton. En caso de que _sí_ logren despegar" _Dios nos libre_ ", tenemos que tener dos F-16 listos para interceptarlo en el aire. También vamos a llevar una unidad de escuadrón antibombas y varios Equipos de Ataque de Armas Especiales al lugar. Así que todos a trabajar" concluye, y mientras los técnicos y agentes comienzan a preparar cada quien la parte del plan que le corresponde, Mason agrega: "Recuerden que la regla de evitar contacto innecesario sigue vigente" y se te ocurre que esas últimas palabras van dirigidas especialmente a Tony y a su 'desperdicio de recursos y atención'.

No podés estar pensando en Tony ahora, no podés estar pensando en Tony cada dos segundos, no podés depender de él de esta manera, o por lo menos tenés que controlarlo durante un rato: en estos momentos, la crisis podría estar a punto de alcanzar su punto de clímax antes de finalizar, y _vos_ sos un recurso necesario que no puede estar dividido.

Regresas la concentración al trabajo, con el corazón aún acelerado debido a la ansiedad que te devora. Tanta ansiedad... Con cada movimiento de las agujas del reloj se incrementa.

Tanta ansiedad, ansiedad que crece y crece porque sabés que mientras vos estás tratando de mantenerte enfocada en tus tareas y en ninguna otra cosa que no tenga que ver con encontrar y frenar esta bomba antes de que sea detonada, _él_ está observándote.

Lo sentís, sentís sus ojos. No sabés cómo, pero tu anatomía entera ha desarrollado algo así como un sexto sentido que hace que percibas cuando _él_ está mirándote.

Sus ojos te queman con tanta ansiedad.


	19. Viento a favor, 8 PM a 9 PM

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre las 8:00 y las 9:00 de la noche del 4 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_No trates de persuadirme,_

_Voy a seguir en esto._

_Sé, nunca falla._

_Hoy el viento sopla a mi favor._

_Voy a seguir haciéndolo. _

Jack Bauer, Kate Warner y los equipos especiales requeridos están en camino al aeródromo Norton. El escuadrón antibombas, Equipo de Ataques de Armas Especiales y agentes de refuerzo que Mason ordenó enviar tienen que coordinarse los unos con los otros y a su vez coordinar con Jack, por lo cual vas a oficiar como mediador entre él y ellos hasta que lleguen allí.

Sentado detrás de tu escritorio, marcas rápidamente y esperas a que conteste.

"Bauer"

"Jack, habla Tony. Estás a unos diez minutos del aeropuerto, ¿no?" preguntas con intención de confirmar lo que te muestra al mapa GPS que estás mirando en la pantalla de tu ordenador.

"Sí. ¿Ya tenés completo el número de identificación del avión?"

"No. Seguimos trabajando en eso. Te vas a encontrar con el Equipo de Asalto en el lado sur del edificio de emergencias" procedes a informarle "Están barriendo el área y empezaron a cerrar todo" van a juntar a los empleados y pasajeros que se encuentren en el aeropuerto, llevarlos a una zona especial, revisarlos uno por uno y luego evacuarlos, como parte del plan de prevención.

"Muy bien" pequeña pausa "Tony, ¿ya contactaste a Kim?"

Exhalas profundamente. Odias tener que darle la respuesta que no quiere escuchar, pero tampoco podés mentirle.

"No, todavía no. Llamé a la oficina del comisario, mandaron equipos de búsqueda" le aclaras, para que sepa que estás haciendo todo lo posible por hallar a su hija "Lo que no entiendo es porqué ella no ha tratado de contactarnos a nosotros" expresas en voz alta una duda que ha estado dando vueltas en tu cabeza durante la última hora.

"Sabe que no puede volver a la ciudad, y ahora el Departamento de Policía de Los Angeles está buscándola como sospechosa de asesinato. No va a tratar de ponerse en contacto con nosotros" _pensándolo así, tiene sentido_ "Nosotros tenemos que encontrarla" su tono de voz cambia, y se convierte casi en una súplica desesperada. Por como suena, tenés la seguridad de que está apretando los dientes como lo hace cada vez que los nervios y la ansiedad lo atacan "¿Entendés? Tenemos que encontrarla" repite.

"Estoy utilizando cada recurso que podemos dedicarle a esto" le prometes.

"Hace todo lo que tengas que hacer"

"Está bien" tratas de tranquilizarlo con tus palabras, pero es obvio que no va a estar en paz hasta saber que han encontrado a Kim y que ha sido puesta a salvo y que sean cuales sean los problemas con los que lidia, han sido controlados y solucionados. Lo entendés perfectamente: si fuera tu hija, te sentirías igual, y sabés que tu mamá estaría en la misma situación que Jack si alguno de sus siete hijos se encontrara en esas circunstancias.

"Gracias"

Y la comunicación finaliza.

Antes de que tengas tiempo de enfocar tus pensamientos en cualquier otra cosa, el teléfono vuelve a sonar.

Minutos más tarde, luego de tomar nota de un par de datos y recibir vía fax unos papeles, te dirigís hacia el escritorio donde Michelle está trabajando.

Estuviste observándola con detenimiento especial (_siempre_ la observas con detenimiento especial) durante la última hora y notaste lo nerviosa y ansiosa que parece, como si de repente todo lo sucedido en el día estuviera agarrándola de las piernas, abrazándose a ella y aprisionándola.

O quizá fue sólo tu impresión, quizá viste reflejada en ella la ansiedad que vos estás empezando a sentir, quizá viste reflejada en sus ojos la ansiedad que te quema por dentro.

_No, no fue sólo mi impresión. La ansiedad está matándola_ decidís cuando estás lo suficientemente cerca como para poder contemplar su aspecto con mayor detenimiento.

"Michelle, acabo de hablar con División. Mientras interrogaban a Syed Alí dio los nombres de tres terroristas de Segunda Ola que están en el área de Los Angeles. Quiero que se asignen equipos de transporte para cada uno de ellos y que vayan a detenerlos ahora mismo, ¿está bien?" dejas las hojas que te enviaron por fax sobre la limpia y llana superficie de su escritorio, al alcance de su mano.

"Okay, ya me ocupo" asiente con la cabeza y enseguida lanza los dedos sobre el teclado mientras sus ojos se pasean por los papeles impresos, leyendo los datos que tiene que tipear para conseguir más información sobre los nombres que Alí les dio y enviar la solicitud de arresto a las oficinas de INTERPOL.

Mientras regresas a tu escritorio, por un breve par de segundos contemplas retroceder para preguntarle cómo está, si podés hacer algo por ella, por más insignificante que sea. No te gusta que la manera en que están desarrollándose las cosas – tan rápidas e impredecibles – te impida ser más que su jefe, dando órdenes e instrucciones, yendo y viniendo; te gustaría encontrar al menos un par de segundos para acercarte a ella en un plano personal, mostrarle tu preocupación, mostrarle que te interesas por su bienestar y que no hay una sola fracción de segundo en que la consideres simplemente otra de tus empleadas; jamás te gustó pensar en ella como en una empleada, en realidad: nunca te referiste a Michelle como a alguien que trabaja _para_ vos, si no como a alguien que trabaja _con_ vos.

Cuando querés darte cuenta, ya estás sentado de nuevo en tu silla, frente a la computadora. No trates de levantarte y desandar el camino andado, ni te molestes. Antes de que siquiera puedas darle la orden a los músculos de tus piernas, George Mason interrumpe tus pensamientos y contemplaciones al aparecer en el descanso de la escalera que conecta al piso principal de la CTU con su despacho.

Se aclara la garganta y luego alza la voz para llamar la atención de todos los presentes, y es ahí cuando otra vez los trajines del día que corre se interponen entre vos y tus ganas de permitirte un 'recreo' – por denominarlo de alguna forma – para desenchufar al agente robótico durante un ratito y darte el lujo de volver a ser por un breve instante un hombre de carne y hueso.

"Muchachos, muchachas, ¡atención!" el tono es el usual: enérgico, y te sorprende que incluso cuando físicamente está despedazándose con dolorosa lentitud pueda conservar la esencia de su persona intacta e igual que siempre.

Los técnicos y agentes se frenan en seco; automáticamente dirigen sus miradas a él y abren sus oídos para escuchar lo que tiene que decir:

"Acabo de recibir una segunda confirmación desde la Oficina de Seguridad Nacional en Oregon. La ubicación de la bomba es efectivamente en el aeródromo Norton. Jack Bauer está en camino; quiero a todos los agentes de campo disponibles allí ahora mismo"

Concluido el anuncio, se pierde escaleras arriba, de regreso a su oficina.

Antes de regresar al trabajo, buscas a Michelle con la mirada y la encontras de pie frente a su escritorio. Sus ojos están clavados en vos, y por un lapso de tiempo menor al que tarda en colarse por entre los labios un suspiro los dos se miran fija e intensamente.

Sabés bien, porque lo has experimentado antes en carne propia, la forma en que la persona amada puede desconcentrarte; más de una vez durante reuniones de personal o teleconferencias entre las agencias perdiste el hilo de las cosas por estar demasiado pendiente de sus gestos, sus movimientos, sus palabras, el sonido de su respiración, su perfume, el calor emanado por su cuerpo.

Sabés bien que hoy más que nunca tenés que estar concentrado, pero después de todo lo que pasó, después de haber estado cerca de perder la vida o de perderla a ella (¿no hubiera sido cualquiera de las dos opciones exactamente lo mismo?) cuando esa bomba explotó en la CTU, no podés sacarle los ojos de encima, no podés evitar esa necesidad de mirarla todo el tiempo para asegurarte de que es verdad que está ahí, que las cosas hermosas que sucedieron y fueron dichas entre ustedes en medio de la histeria caótica durante las últimas horas no fueron simplemente ecos de tus sueños...

Aunque quizá te roba más segundos de los que podés gastar en ello, necesitas observarla, sumergirte en su belleza, ver que está bien (a pesar de todo), ver que está entera y que sigue peleando, que sigue resistiendo. Necesitar observarla, usar sus ojos como espejos en los cuales reflejarte, porque en ellos ves lo hermoso que podría ser el futuro que te aguarda.

Tu intuición te dice que _hay_, en efecto, un futuro aguardándote, un futuro donde esas cosas lindas que ves brillando en sus ojos, esas cosas lindas con las que llevas meses soñando, van a volverse parte de una realidad dulce y tangible.

Y si hay algo de lo que estás seguro, es que tu intuición _nunca_ falla; si te dice que mañana va a llegar, entonces es porque así será.

A pesar de lo sucedido, sentís que el viento sopla a tu favor, y la intuición te lo reafirma con cada paso dado.

Exhalando un largo suspiro que no sabías habías estado conteniendo, decidís enfocarte un cien por ciento en tu trabajo, ya que no ves la hora de que esta crisis termine, no ves la hora de que este asunto se acabe; cuanto más pronto eso suceda, más pronto vas a tenerla a _ella_ en tus brazos.

Eso sí, no trates de persuadirte a vos mismo y mantenerte mucho tiempo en piloto automático, porque es imposible que no sigas haciendo lo que llevas meses haciendo: dejando que el magnetismo casi mágico que te atrae a ella te arrastre, llevando a que tus ojos y los suyos se busquen a cada rato.

No trates de evitarlo, porque no tiene remedio, y las probabilidades de que logres resistirte son nulas, inexistentes. Va a ser mejor que te limites a continuar trabajando tal como lo venís haciendo hasta ahora: de tanto en tanto robándole miradas, prometiéndole y prometiéndote a vos mismo un mañana perfecto, porque la intuición y el viento soplando a tu favor susurran en tu oído que esa es una promesa posible de cumplir.

* * *

El flujo de información entre las agencias no cesa, y a medida que nuevas pistas van apareciendo, se incrementa. Lees con atención las actualizaciones que llegan minuto a minuto, tratando de concentrarte especialmente en los detalles.

De acuerdo a los últimas novedades, se ha logrado averiguar que la Unidad Víbora de Coral – los mercenarios que atacaron el avión en que iban Jack y Nina esta tarde – están también tras los pasos de la bomba, para encontrarla a tiempo y desmantelarla, pero por algún motivo actúan basándose en el plan de tratar como enemigo y atacar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino, esté éste o no persiguiendo sus mismos intereses. Son una unidad rebelde actuando bajo su propia autoridad, y no puede ordenársele al Coronel Samuels que los retire de la operación porque han cortado cualquier clase de comunicación hace tres horas. Sin embargo, es probable que estén yendo al aeródromo o ya se encuentren en él, dado que seguramente se las han arreglado para conseguir la información con la que cuenta la CTU y sobre la cual están basando sus acciones.

Cuando el reloj marca las ocho de la noche con dieciséis minutos y acaban de informarte que el agente Jack Bauer ya estableció su puesto en el aeródromo, ves a George acercarse a tu estación de trabajo con cara de pocos amigos, señal indudable de que algo anda muy mal.

"Tony, tenemos un problemita" confirma tus sospechas, y el hecho de que haya utilizado la palabra 'problemita' sólo echa más leña al fuego; para George, el término 'problemita' generalmente hace referencia a cosas bastante desagradable y difíciles de manejar.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Brad Hammond de División está viniendo para acá" si lo que acaba de decirte no es para nada bueno, lo que viene a continuación entonces es peor: "Quieren sacarnos del medio y seguir manejando todo ellos desde allá"

Describir el sentimiento que te invade como indignación sería subestimarlo. Es más que indignación, se sale de los límites de la irritación. Más bien es una mezcla de cólera y bronca que estallan enseguida dentro de vos.

División no tiene _ningún_ derecho a hacerles esto, especialmente cuando durante las últimas doce o trece horas – la verdad es que ya perdiste la cuenta – CTU, sus agentes, sus técnicos y su personal en general se las han ingeniado para recuperarse de un ataque que dejó un importante saldo de muertos y mitigó en muchos aspectos las capacidades tecnológicas y los recursos humanos de la Unidad; sin embargo, fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para recobrarse, y en tiempo récord los sistemas estaban funcionando otra vez, y en funcionamiento se han mantenido. Sin contar, por supuesto, la cantidad de información, pistas, datos, resultados y avances que se han obtenido gracias a ustedes.

No, División no tiene _ningún _derecho a aparecer ahora. No pueden llegar y pretender hacer lo que les plazca después de que ustedes hayan dejado la vida (_algunos han dejado la vida literalmente_) en la ardua tarea de cumplir con los deberes y responsabilidades asignados.

"Nosotros estamos funcionando perfectamente" es la primera protesta que se te escapa de los labios, y no trates de mantener el control y no perder el temperamento porque es obvio que en el intento vas a fallar.

George suspira.

"No en un cien por ciento" admite "Todavía tenemos pérdidas intermitentes y División está un poco incómoda con la idea de que estemos dirigiendo una operación como ésta en una locación comprometida"

El tono de voz de Mason y el brillo casi opaco en su mirada te dejan ver que en el fondo por mucho que le cueste reconocerlo él cree que tienen razón, pero no es una opinión que vos compartas. Es verdad que el edificio de la CTU ha visto mejores días y que no se encuentra en la mejor de las condiciones, pero los bomberos y el personal de primeros auxilios se han encargado de chequear que las zonas peligrosas fueran acordonadas y hay obreros trabajando para empezar a levantar el lugar ladrillo por ladrillo. Si hasta ahora las cosas vienen saliendo bien, si hasta ahora vienen trabajando como o más que en un día normal, entonces no ves por qué tendrían que apartarlos del caso.

Con exasperación, te quejas otra vez:

"No tenemos tiempo para llevar a la gente de División de paseo por las oficinas" es tu protesta.

"Lo sé" Mason coincide con vos, pero que te dé la razón no basta, no te sirve, no te calma en lo absoluto "Están en camino, así que vas a tener que lidiar con ellos"

Genial, justo lo que necesitan: perder el tiempo jugando a 'la visita' con Brad Hammond.

En los últimos dos minutos, con esta noticia y su actitud George se las ha arreglado para que tu humor cambie _bastante_; combinado con el desgaste físico, el cansancio emocional, el hambre que sentís porque han pasado horas desde que ingeriste algo sólido, la ansiedad, y otras doscientas emociones de los más variados tipos que se revuelven en tu estómago, en estos momentos las agujas que marcan tus niveles de histeria, impaciencia e irritabilidad podrían estallar.

Te molesta que no los dejen hacer su trabajo. Te molesta que metan las narices donde no pertenecen. Te molesta que se aprovechen de la autoridad que tienen para llegar cuando se les antoja y empezar a dar órdenes. Te molesta que traten de sacarlos del medio basándose en la pobre excusa de que las condiciones del edificio no son las más óptimas.

Te preocupa también qué va a pasar con George cuando Hammond llegue y vea en qué condiciones está, porque si bien en lo que a la lucidez se refiere prácticamente su estado no lo ha afectado, a través de su físico puede deducirse que no le queda mucho tiempo: respira con dificultad, el escaso cabello que le queda está cayéndosele a mechones, tose todo el tiempo, su piel enrojecida no luce para nada bien y probablemente las súbitas escapadas a su oficina se deban a que tiene que controlar las hemorragias en los brazos y en las piernas.

Definitivamente la gente de División va a ordenarle a George que se haga a un lado. Pretexto perfecto para ponerse ellos a cargo. Excusa ideal para sacarlos a ustedes del camino.

No trates de aliviar el huracán que dentro de vos se levanta feroz, porque no vas a poder. No trates de calmarte a vos mismo pensando que hay que respetar a División por más que sean unos burócratas idiotas que no tienen ni idea de cómo hacer las cosas en una Unidad como la CTU, porque ningún paquete de mentiras baratas inventadas en el momento que puedas auto-venderte va a servir para que te convenzas de que ellos están en posición de hacer esto mejor que ustedes.

Ya vienen en camino, así que – como dijo George – vas a tener que lidiar con ellos te guste o no. Pero eso no significa que vas a dejar que los pasen por arriba. Eso no significa que vas a dejar que te persuadan y te hagan creer que ellos tienen todo bajo control. Que traten si quieren, pero no lo van a lograr: sos firme en tus creencias, y crees de verdad que no hay agencia más indicada que la CTU para encargarse de llevar a cabo esta misión. Aún con todo lo que ha sucedido – la bomba, las muertes, los heridos, las pérdidas de equipos tecnológicos – el viento sigue soplando a favor de ustedes.

* * *

"¿Por qué está llevándote tanto tiempo conseguir el número completo?" ansioso, exasperado y por qué no ya rayando la histeria llevas minutos sin fin dando vueltas alrededor de la estación de trabajo para visitantes en la que acomodaron a Randy Mundorch para que trabajara sobre el trozo de papel incinerado del cual hasta ahora sólo pudieron sustraer ese N34.

Necesitan el número completo, no pueden tener esa cantidad de agentes de campo revisando el aeródromo de palmo a palmo, no pueden darse el lujo de perder tanto tiempo. Cuanto antes sepan cuál es el avión que van a volar sobre la ciudad para transportar la bomba, más posibilidades hay de llegar a ella sin tener que recurrir a los F-16 para interceptarlo en el aire y hacerlo aterrizar a la fuerza, lo cual podría derivar en toda clase de accidentes, desde un aterrizaje suicida sobre un área urbanizada de la ciudad hasta que la bomba sea detonada prematuramente. Son opciones demasiado riesgosas, es por eso que tienen que encontrar a ese avión antes de que levante vuelo.

Randy insiste en que – si bien apenas se ve – sabe que hay algo escrito en ese trozo chamuscado de papel, y que va a encontrarlo.

"Necesitamos esto, Randy" insistís con impaciencia.

"Estoy ocupándome" repite en tono tranquilizador, un tono que indica que sabe que tiene todo bajo control y que los resultados que necesitan van a ser obtenidos.

_Dios, este tipo es demasiado seguro de sí mismo_ pensas.

Largas un suspiro cargado de ansiedad en un intento vano de relajar los músculos y mantener tu temperamento en niveles aceptables.

En el camino de vuelta a tu escritorio, te cruzas con Michelle, quien a juzgar por su aspecto encolerizado y el fulgor en sus ojos acaba de enterarse que – como tercera en comando de la Unidad Antiterrorista de Los Angeles – tendrá el enorme 'placer' de jugar a la 'guía turística' con Brad Hammond.

"¿Ya te dijo Mason que están mandando gente de División para hacer una evaluación?" te pregunta con una vocecita que denota cuán indignada está y cuán injusto cree que esto es.

"Sí" contestas, y en una respuesta tan breve y escueta te las arreglas para resumir que opinas exactamente lo mismo que ella al respecto.

"¿Por qué están haciendo esto ahora?" protesta, cargada de frustración "Claramente somos capaces de operar" sigue, poniéndose más y más molesta con cada palabra que dice "Estamos obteniendo resultados. ¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz?" al igual que vos sabe que esto es una gran injusticia, una pérdida de tiempo, una traba puesta por la burocracia. El problema es que cuando de injusticias se trata Michelle pierde los estribos con mayor rapidez que vos, y no tiene inconvenientes en expresar lo que piensa a viva voz. Y es en momentos como estos en los que podrías ir y besarla (corrección: no hay momento en que no estés pensando en besarla, simplemente hay instantes – como este – en el cual contener las ganas es casi imposible)

"Van a dejarnos en paz" le prometes, queriendo sonar tranquilizador y contenedor "Ésta es simplemente la manera que tiene Chappelle de hacer las cosas"

"¿Y Mason?" tus ojos y los de ella instintivamente se posan en los ventanales de su oficina en el primer piso, donde George se ha refugiado durante los últimos diez minutos, probablemente tratando de mejorar un poco su aspecto para no lucir tan enfermo.

"Cuando le echen un vistazo y vean lo mal que está es seguro que lo pateen fuera del tablero" admitís. A ella no podés mentirle, por mucho que no quieras ver su rostro contrayéndose en la mueca de angustia y preocupación que tenés frente a tus ojos ahora. No podés decirle algo así como 'va a estar todo bien, van a dejar que se quede y siga dirigiendo la CTU'; sería subestimarla. Michelle sabe que George y la gente de División mantienen entre ellos un odio mutuo, y bienvenido sea cualquier pretexto para destituirlo de su cargo de director alegando incapacidad para desarrollarse en el puesto y tomar ellos las riendas "Pero le tengo un ojo encima, ¿sí?" querés recordarle que la promesa hecha un par de horas atrás cuando le dijiste que ibas a asegurarte de que no cometiera errores siga en pie "Vos ocupate de que todos lleguen a Norton sin problemas"

Nuevamente te sentís mal por haberte comportado sólo como un jefe ordenando cosas y dando instrucciones y lamentas no haber aprovechado la ocasión para preguntarle cómo está antes de que sin decir una palabra regresara a su escritorio para seguir trabajando.

_Eso es lo que yo debería hacer, volver al trabajo_.

* * *

Cinco minutos antes de que te llueva una oportunidad disfrazada de 'problemita' te enteras que Jack Bauer ha encontrado en la estructura del aeródromo Norton a seis miembros de la Unidad Víbora de Coral asesinados de disparos, lo cual significa que alguien tratando de impedir que hallen esa bomba y la desmantelen los encontró a ellos antes de que ellos pudieran encontrarlos, y rápidamente los dejó fuera del campo de juego.

No tenés mucho tiempo para meditar acerca de esto y sopesar cómo afecta a la misión, porque recibís un llamado que te informa que Brad Hammond está a punto de arribar a la CTU.

"Michelle" llamas, al tiempo que tus pies se mueven por el suelo acercándote a su estación de trabajo "Están a punto de llegar, tenemos que ir a recibirlos"

Segundos después de emprendido el trayecto hacia la entrada, tomas aire, exhalas, inhalas otra vez y decidís que es hora de permitirte desconectar al agente robótico y dar paso al ser humano de carne y hueso.

"¿Cómo estás?"

No es una pregunta casual, y lo sabe. Los dos lo saben. Esas dos palabras acurrucadas entre signos de interrogación encierran mucho más.

"Cansada" llega la respuesta en forma de suspiro.

"Falta poco" tratas de animarla, y de animarte a vos mismo. Falta poco para que puedan tener esa charla que se deben, falta poco para que puedas mirarla a los ojos y fundidos en la tranquilidad y el silencio explicarle los porqués de tus actos y acciones, falta poco para que puedas abrazarla tan fuerte como el cuerpo te lo permita, falta poco para que puedas decirle que la amas.

"Sí, falta poco" asiente en voz baja, hablando más para sí misma que para cualquier otra persona, pero de pronto ante tus ojos luce tan exhausta y abatida, tan nerviosa e indignada, tan frustrada y deshecha que te duele el corazón de sólo pensar lo terrible que deben sentirse los efectos de las horas pasadas sobre un cuerpo tan frágil; Michelle es una mujer fuerte y sabés que puede soportar más que esto sin derrumbarse, sabés que puede seguir soportando, pero eso no quita que las consecuencias de la presión y el estrés sean nocivas.

"Vamos a sobrevivir a este día" repetís en un susurro, y la sonrisa débil que se le dibuja en los labios cuando te escucha hace que tu corazón se saltee un latido y frenes en seco, lo cual por ende desemboca en que ella también deje de caminar cuando dos pasos más tarde se da cuenta que te has detenido.

Te mira a los ojos inquisidoramente, como preguntándote en silencio qué pasa. Hay entre ustedes no más que una baldosa y media de distancia, por lo que los susurros que se escapan de tu boca son perfectamente captados por sus oídos:

"Decilo" le pedís, casi implorando, casi rogando, porque te morís por escuchar esas mismas palabras pronunciadas por ella. Porque necesitas que el amor de tu vida te mire con esos ojos y las murmure.

No hace falta que expliques más, porque las explicaciones están en tu rostro y en tu mirada, y no hay nadie que pueda leerlos tan bien como ella.

"Vamos a sobrevivir a este día" repite despacio, sílaba por sílaba, con una voz suave y dulce que te acaricia la piel sin tocarla, sin siquiera rozarla.

El corazón te pide a gritos que hagas desaparecer la distancia física que los separa, te acerques a ella, acunes su rostro con tus manos y lo beses palmo a palmo. Podrías hacerlo, ¿por qué no? Están solos, en un pasillo desierto, sumergidos en el silencio, detenidos en el tiempo. Pero tu cabeza exclama a alaridos que para eso va a haber tiempo más tarde, y que lo que en realidad tenés que hacer es seguir camino hacia donde Brad Hammond y su gente los aguardan, sacárselos de encima cuanto antes y continuar haciendo tu trabajo.

Tus pasos y los de ella se reanudan, mientras entre ambos cuerpos flotan esas seis palabras.

_Vamos a sobrevivir a este día._

* * *

"Los bancos de datos se desconectaron, pero Michelle pudo volver a ponerlos en funcionamiento sin que se perdiera nada" explicas a un no muy feliz Brad Hammond que ha pasado los últimos minutos merodeando con ustedes por el piso de la CTU, haciendo toda clase de preguntas irritantes, lanzando constantes miradas desaprobatorias y arrojando aquí y allá comentarios envenenados, resaltando los defectos y los inconvenientes en lugar de reconocer las virtudes y el buen trabajo realizado por la CTU para resurgir de sus cenizas como el Ave Fénix y volver a sostenerse sobre sus pies después de haber pasado por un atentado, todo ello esperando – claro está – que ustedes dos le dieran la razón, asintieran con la cabeza y comentaran cuán en lo correcto está.

Ni vos ni Michelle van a darle el gusto, por supuesto. Que no trate de persuadirlos, porque no va a funcionar, no va a convencerlos.

"Tenemos una copia de los mismos datos en División" dice, descalificando así la increíble hazaña de haber puesto los bancos en funcionamiento en menos de una hora, cuando todavía ni siquiera los bomberos habían terminado de levantar los escombros y medianamente acondicionar el lugar "No veo porqué tenemos que arriesgarnos a manejar esta operación desde un sistema mal recauchutado" agrega con su lengua filosa, y poco te falta para perder los estribos cuando dice eso, desvalorizando por completo los esfuerzos hechos durante todo el día. Los esfuerzos que _ella_ estuvo haciendo durante todo el día.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, antes de que puedas articular palabra, Michelle da un paso adelante y se enfrenta a Hammond con una dignidad y una seguridad que jamás viste, manteniendo el semblante tranquilo, modulando correctamente y sin que le tiemble la voz.

"No se puede manejar una operación basándose solamente en datos, señor Hammond"

Contemplándola de pie ahí, en frente de un hombre corpulento que le lleva al menos una cabeza y media y que es el doble de su tamaño, te sorprende lo fuerte y compuesta que puede parecer incluso cuando está cansada, incluso cuando está abatida, incluso cuando seguramente por dentro está batallando contra sus emociones en un intento por no perder la calma. Te sorprende que una cosita de aspecto tan frágil tenga la potencia de un huracán.

"Mi equipo tiene más experiencia implementando y monitoreando que cualquier persona de División" es lo siguiente que le dice.

No podés evitar la oleada de orgullo y admiración que te invade por dentro. _Esa_ es la mujer que amas: defendiendo lo que cree, defendiendo el trabajo que ella y todos los técnicos han hecho, irguiéndose sin miedo a que la pisoteen.

"No creo que sea verdad" es la respuesta cortante de Hammond, que refleja a la perfección el destello de ira refulgiendo en sus ojos; se las ha arreglado, sin embargo, para esconder la sorpresa provocada por el hecho de que alguien se haya atrevido a hacerle frente de esa manera "Pero es un punto debatible" agrega a último momento.

_Decís que es un punto debatible porqu__e no querés admitir que sabés muy bien que es verdad: las eminencias que tenemos sentadas detrás de estos escritorios son cien veces mejores que los idiotas de División, el problema es que no sos capaz de reconocerlo. _

"Empiecen a mover gente a nuestras oficinas" es la sentencia final.

Estás a punto de dar un paso adelante y quejarte, objetar, refutar, exponer – de la manera más educada posible, claro, y sin perder tu posición de subordinado para no hacer que el ya de por sí mal humor de Brad Hammond alcance límites insospechados – lo que opinas, pero te ganan de mano.

Bajando los últimos peldaños de la escalera que conduce a su despacho se encuentra George Mason, quien al escuchar la resolución que ha tomado Hammond enseguida da un paso adelante en el tablero y con su habitual tono jovial e impregnado de notables dejos de ironía hace su entrada en escena, para sorpresa de la gente de División.

"¿Y desperdiciar una hora y media transportando e instalándolos cuando hay una bomba que amenaza con estallar?" la potencia de su voz es la misma de siempre, y a pesar de que luce más cansado y demacrado de lo normal ha logrado esconder bastante bien los signos que indican que está desmoronándose.

"Ya estaba empezando a preguntarme si este lugar se manejaba sin un director" dice Hammond a modo de saludo seco.

"Hola, Brad, qué bueno verte" el sarcasmo está ahí, disfrazado adornando lo que podría confundirse por cortesía.

Mason extiende su mano, pero Hammond no la toma.

"Escuché que no estás sintiéndote muy bien" dispara, vaticinando que tus peores sospechas podrían estar cerca de transformarse en una realidad.

"Me imagino que oíste toda clase de cosas hoy" comenta George, su rostro cruzado por una sonrisa socarrona al tiempo que pasa su brazo alrededor del hombro de Hammond como lo haría con un viejo amigo de toda la vida y comienza a dirigir sus pasos y los de él a un costado. Sin embargo, en esa breve caminata no llegan tan lejos como que para que las palabras dichas entre ellos dejen de ser captadas por tus oídos "Pero puedo asegurarte que un mal día mío sigue siendo mejor que un buen día para cualquiera de tu lado de la carretera"

_No deberías haber dicho eso, George_, pensas, aunque estás de acuerdo con él desde la mayúscula de la oración hasta su punto final.

"No vamos a salirnos de esto" ahora el tono de Mason es firme, sin ningún aire de bromas o ironía envolviéndolo. Firme como una roca inamovible ante la grandeza del mar, porque – después de todo – las olas pueden embestir, pero la roca no se mueve "Tenemos demasiados protocolos activos en juego acá" prosigue con sus explicaciones de porqué no piensa dar la orden de que los técnicos y agentes empiecen a trasladarse a las oficinas de División para quedar bajo la mano de un burócrata como Chappelle y verse obligados a lidiar con toda clase de incompetentes.

"Oí que tus sistemas fallaron las pruebas de paridad esta mañana" Hammond no va a rendirse fácil, obviamente. Va a seguir buscando, va a seguir escarbando, va a seguir haciendo surgir motivos por los cuales es conveniente cerrar la CTU por el momento y dejar que la operación pase a ser manejada por su gente.

Hammond no va a rendirse, pero Mason tampoco.

"Eso fue esta mañana. Ahora está todo bien" sonríe y voltea la cabeza en dirección a uno de los centros de técnicos "Eileen" llama a una de las jóvenes "¿Querés mostrarla al señor Hammond cómo todos nuestros sistemas están excediendo sus horizontes?"

"Sí, señor"

Vuelve a pasar el brazo por alrededor de los hombros de Brad, y lo conduce hacia el escritorio de Eileen para enseñarle que las cosas marchan a la perfección y como es debido.

"¿Pensas que pueden hacer las cosas como nosotros en División?" es lo último que oís a George murmurar, antes de que agregue con la lengua empapada en ironía un pequeño consejo ": No creas en todo lo que oís, Brad"

Cinco minutos bastan para que acepte la derrota: ninguna agencia puede igualar a la CTU cuando se trata de lidiar con crisis de este tamaño, y tratar de tomar el mando bajo estas circunstancias sólo daría resultados catastróficos.

"Pueden seguir en esto, pero voy a chequear el funcionamiento de los sistemas cada media hora" echa una última amenaza antes de irse, como si quisiera seguir sintiéndose más importante, más poderoso, por el simple hecho de que va a 'controlarlos' para asegurarse de que las cosas marchen sobre rieles.

Cuando finalmente él y sus hombres se pierden de vista al adentrarse en la negrura del pasillo que conduce a la salida, dejas escapar otro suspiro, las tensiones de tu cuerpo se alivian y podés volver a respirar de nuevo sin sentir la frustración y la bronca haciendo peso sobre tus ya adoloridos hombros.

Lograron sacarse a la gente de División de encima. Que controlen tanto como quieran, que revisen tanto como quieran, no te importa que satisfagan su necesidad de sentirse superiores de esa manera mientras te dejen seguir haciendo tu trabajo. Lo importante es que lograron sarcárselos de encima.

"Te dije que iban a dejarnos en paz" susurras a Michelle dos minutos después que se hayan marchado, antes de que cada uno vuelva a sus respectivas estaciones, y la sonrisa que te regala te relaja aún más, incluso si el efecto no va a durar más que un par de segundos hasta que al llegar frente a tu computadora te estrelles de vuelta con la realidad: hay una bomba en algún lugar de la ciudad que está programada para detonar antes del final del día (y del día ya no queda mucho, la verdad), cientos de hombres uniformados están barriendo el aeródromo de arriba abajo en búsqueda del dispositivo nuclear, millones de vidas corren peligro inminente, y para evitar que lo peor suceda están dejando el alma en una carrera contra el reloj.

Pero – después de todo y con todo – tenés la seguridad de que eventualmente la operación va a salir bien. A pesar de todo, sabés que van a sobrevivir a este día. Te lo dice la intuición. La misma intuición que temprano esta mañana encendió sus luces dentro de vos y te puso en alerta incluso antes de que se enteraran de la amenaza terrorista con la que tendrían que pasar las horas siguientes lidiando, esa misma intuición te da la certeza de que el viento sopla a tu favor.

* * *

Hace rato que no te fijas en el reloj, tan sumergido como estás siguiendo los pasos dados por los equipos especiales que enviaron a Norton, por lo cual no tenés ni idea acerca de la hora que es cuando Mason se acerca.

"¿Cómo van las cosas en el aeropuerto?" pregunta.

"Están revisando cada avión y todas las estructuras" te molesta no poder darle noticias mejores pero _lo que hay es lo que hay_.

"Hay demasiados lugares en los que podría estar esa cosa..." se queja, y antes de que las palabras terminen de formarse en su garganta, deslizarse por su lengua y atravesar sus ya resecos labios, a unos metros de distancia se escucha el grito triunfal nacido de la boca de Mundorch.

"¡Lo encontré!"

El resto del número de identificación ha sido descifrado. Ya no van a tener que ir moviéndose a ciegas, buscando a tientas: pueden ir directo a donde está la bomba e impedir que ese avión sea puesto en el aire.

George y vos se dirigen rápidamente hacia donde está Randy con el brazo extendido, mostrándoles en una de esas pantallas portátiles el resultado de su arduo trabajo:

"Puede ser N34G5 o N34G6"

Enseguida Michelle – que ha estado atenta a todos los datos – ingresa ambos números en la computadora, y le lleva sólo un segundo hallar coincidencias:

"N34G5 está registrado en California y se encuentra en el hangar MD7 del aeródromo Norton" anuncia, y te das cuenta que nuevamente la ansiedad está recorriéndola de arriba abajo, la misma ansiedad que sentís haciendo latir tu corazón con fuerza e impulsando la sangre en tus venas.

Están cerca, cada vez más cerca.

"Llama a Bauer" ordena Mason enseguida, y tus dedos caen sobre los botones del teléfono, presionándolos con rapidez y apremio.

Los breves segundos que tarda Jack en contestar se transforman en una eternidad que transcurre lenta y pausada. No ves la hora de comunicarte con él, informarle lo que acaban de descubrir. No ves la hora de que los equipos especiales se dirijan ahí, encuentren esa bomba, la desmantelen, apresen a los culpables y comiencen a desenredar esta gran madeja hasta llegar al responsable principal y hacerlo pagar. No ves la hora de que el nudo en tu estómago se afloje al saber que la ciudad de Los Angeles y las vidas de sus habitantes están fuera de peligro. No ves la hora de que llegue mañana, el mañana que tanto venís ansiando y esperando; ese mañana que, de acuerdo a lo que te dicta la intuición, va a traer el comienzo de lo que probablemente sea una de las mejores cosas de tu vida.

"Bauer" contesta finalmente.

Escuchas de fondo el ruido de las sirenas, coches, helicópteros, agentes gritándose los unos a los otros. Caótica búsqueda, removiendo el pajar para encontrar la aguja, tratando de seguirle el paso al reloj, sumergidos en un océano inmenso y profundo, y vos del otro lado de la línea tenés en tus manos la clave para resolver el enigma...

"Tenemos el número de identificación del avión" informas, y tu voz tiembla tanto debido a la ansiedad y a la adrenalina que invaden tu cuerpo que te cuesta controlarte al modular. Tragas antes de empezar a darle los números y letras que forman el código, tratando de sonar lo más claro posible pero sin poder evitar hablar con rapidez "N de Noviembre. Tres. Cuatro. G de Golf. Cinco. Las bases de datos de Aviación lo tienen registrado en el hangar M de mamá, D de Delta, 7"

La conversación acaba, dejándote con la sensación de que si la intuición nunca falla, entonces realmente están a un paso de que este asunto de la bomba termine.

Lo que se desarrolló a continuación, no sabrías si describirlo como algo que aconteció en una fracción de segundo tan efímero que apenas pudo ser contenido en un respiro, o como una odisea interminable que se extendió durante minutos que se asemejaron a horas infinitas.

Cuando Jack Bauer y sus hombres llegaron al hangar MD7, el avión acababa de empezar a tomar carrera para una vez recorrido el tramo de pista de despegue elevarse. La persecución fue violenta y la presenciaste a través del satélite de video con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que lo sentías en el estómago y rebotando contra tus costillas. Varios disparos por parte de Bauer – quien iba a la par del avión en un jeep - fueron necesarios para dañar las ruedas del aparato y herir al piloto en el hombro.

En cuanto se llevaron al árabe de unos cuarenta años que conducía el avión para interrogarlo, el escuadrón antibombas procedió a analizar el paquete que estaba siendo transportado.

La caja que encontraron mostraba signos de radioactividad, pero lo que había dentro de ella – si bien lucía como una bomba nuclear – no lo era.

_La bomba sigue sin aparecer_.

Los engañaron, los timaron. La bomba había estado en el aeródromo Norton, había estado dentro de esa misma caja hallada en el avión, pero la habían retirado de allí y reemplazado por otra, por una falsa, una que lucía exactamente como la verdadera, pero que no lo era. La verdadera bomba había sido cambiada de lugar antes de que llegaran, y aquella maniobra con el avión no había sido más que un método de distracción.

_La bomba sigue sin aparecer_.

Si no está en ese avión, ¿entonces dónde? La teoría más firme es que sigue en algún lugar dentro de Norton, en algún otro hangar, en alguna de las dependencias del edificio. Syed Alí les dijo que la encontrarían allí, y tanto Bauer como el resto están seguros de que no mentía. Simplemente fueron ellos los que llegaron demasiado tarde, y ahora hay que volver a empezar a buscar la aguja en el pajar.

Sin embargo, no estás decepcionado, ni alicaído, ni perdiste las esperanzas. Un tropiezo no es caída, ¿no? La bomba _está_ cerca, no pueden habérsela llevado muy lejos, y en el caso de que así haya ocurrido, van a acabar encontrándola de todos modos. El piloto del avión tiene que saber algo, y van a presionarlo tanto como haga falta hasta que se quiebre y hable.

Esa bomba no va a ser la causante de que el sol no se alce de nuevo sobre la ciudad de Los Angeles. Te lo dice la intuición: van a encontrarla y a ponerle las manos encima antes de que haga daño a alguien. Y en tu intuición crees a ciegas, porque nunca falla. En estos casos, nunca falla.

Y si sentís que a pesar de todo y con todo el viento sopla a tu favor, entonces no podés estar equivocado.

Habrá trabas en el camino, habrá que remar un poco más fuerte para ganarle a la corriente, habrá que seguir peleando un poco más... Van a seguir haciéndolo: van a saltar las trabas, van a remar más fuerte, van a pelear.

No importa cuántos obstáculos se interpongan en el medio, van a superarlos todos: porque el viento sopla a favor.


	20. Suerte esquiva, 9 PM a 10 PM

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre las 9:00 y las 10:00 de la noche del 4 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Reinaba en el ambiente la locura_

_Y la suerte no estaba de mi lado._

Pensar que esta mañana antes de abandonar el edificio en el que vivís le prometiste al encargado que pasarías a eso de las siete para ayudar a su nieta con la tarea de Ciencias...

Las siete llegaron, y pasaron, ya son las nueve de la noche, y vos seguís acá, en el trabajo, en medio de una crisis de tamaño colosal, viendo como todo se desploma, deteriora y desmorona frente a tus ojos, como de pronto la euforia ante la posibilidad de que pronto la pesadilla acabe los invade, para después sentir la desilusión carcomiéndolos al darse cuenta de que es largo y empedrado el trecho que queda por recorrer.

Por un momento creíste que habían encontrado la bomba. Cuando Jack dijo que el escuadrón estaba a punto de desarmarla, sentiste el corazón latiendo fuera de control y la cabeza girándote tan rápido que el mareo podría haberte causado un desmayo. Estaban tan cerca... Pero después Bauer volvió a llamar: era todo una trampa. La verdadera bomba seguía sin aparecer, en manos de algún terrorista loco y retorcido dispuesto a hacer volar la ciudad de Los Angeles en pedacitos.

Todo ese tiempo perdido, todos esos minutos desperdiciados, tan sólo para llegar a la meta y descubrir que era falsa, que ese no era el sitio en que debían estar.

El pajar revuelto, la aguja en las manos indicadas, y al arriesgarse al pinchazo se dan cuenta que era no era más que un alfiler.

El pajar equivocado, la aguja que no es aguja si no alfiler, la suerte esquiva riéndose en la cara de todos ustedes, diciéndoles a gritos que cuando parecía estaban a punto de arañar el velo que cubría la solución del acertijo para rasgarlo y así penetrar triunfantes en el último casillero del tablero se encontraron con una emboscada. Estaban persiguiendo al conejo equivocado, y cada segundo valioso que perdieron no puede recuperarse.

Admiras a Tony, admiras que sus esperanzas sigan intactas, porque las tuyas están para estas alturas ya bastante malheridas. La ansiedad está comiéndose las sobras de tu energía, un mordisco a la vez, prolongando así el deterioro de las escasas fuerzas que te quedan desperdigadas por ahí. Se te parte la cabeza, la acidez mezcla de los nervios y de no haber comido nada sólido desde la mañana te quema el esófago, cada músculo del cuerpo está tenso y de a ratos algunos se aflojan provocando temblores, si pudieras echar un vistazo a tu cerebro seguramente verías la inflamación masiva que ataca a tus neuronas, y no logras entender cómo todavía no sucumbiste al cansancio y caíste desmayada.

Quizá porque sos más fuerte de lo que pensas.

Quizá porque tu bajo autoestima te impide ver cuánto podés soportar en realidad.

Quizá porque abrazarte a sus miradas, al sonido de su voz, a sus palabras, a sus sonrisas y a la promesa de que van a sobrevivir a este día es lo que está manteniéndote firme en tus pies.

Quizá porque ver que él no pierde la calma y sigue en su postura de remar contra todas las corrientes del mundo aunque se le cansen los brazos te hace tanto bien que las dosis de dolor – aunque aniquiladoras – se mitigan y se vuelven más leves y soportables.

Quizá porque esas seis palabras – _vamos a sobrevivir a este día_ – se te grabaron a fuego en el corazón de la misma manera en que él sin darse cuento grabó a fuego su nombre en cada pedazo de tu alma.

Quizá porque cuando le pediste que resistiera, en sus ojos viste que él estaba pidiéndote lo mismo, y tu anatomía entera responde instintivamente para cumplir esa promesa, aún cuando a este punto ya deberías haber caído rendida.

Sea como sea, por los motivos que sean, aunque a lo largo del día te hayas doblado como la rama de un árbol cuando azota un viento fuerte, como el junco seguís en pie. Pero los pajares donde hay alfileres aparentando ser agujas y las rutas donde la suerte los esquiva son obstáculos que te indignan, te dan bronca, te desnivelan. Estaban tan cerca, tan cerca... y en el último instante a la suerte se le ocurre esquivarlos.

La bomba era en realidad una réplica falsa dentro de la caja que había contenido al verdadero dispositivo nuclear hasta que lo cambiaron de lugar minutos antes de que Jack y sus hombres llegaran al hangar MD7.

Qué suerte esquiva, macabra, morbosa, retorcida y malvada, que en vez de ponerse de su lado se les desternilla de risa.

En el ambiente reina la locura, de a un lado al otro se mueven los cuerpos como en una coreografía sin fin.

Y la suerte no está de su lado, evidentemente.

En uno de los hangares del aeródromo Norton está siendo interrogado en estos momentos el piloto del avión que Jack Bauer interceptó antes de que se elevara, el avión que llevaba el dispositivo nuclear falso; el problema es que nada de lo que dice tiene sentido ni puede ser comprendido, porque no habla Inglés, si no un dialecto árabe que Kate Warner entiende a medias, por lo cual lo único que han logrado sonsacarle hasta ahora mientras esperan la llegada de una intérprete es que le ofrecieron dinero para volar el avión y arrojar la bomba, pero que no sabía que ésta era falsa.

_Genial. Seguimos sin tener nada. Nada de nada._

Por otro lado, nuevas pistas van aflorando en el caso de los integrantes de la Unidad Víbora de Coral que han sido liquidados a balazos: fueron seis los cadáveres encontrados, pero eran siete los comandos, lo cual significa que uno de ellos logro escapar después de haber efectuado los asesinatos. George te encargó comparar las fotografías, huellas dactilares e historiales de los muertos con las bases de datos proporcionadas por las Oficinas de Seguridad Nacional, para descubrir así la identidad del soldado restante, quien evidentemente traicionó a su grupo y es muy probable esté trabajando con los terroristas.

Logras concentrarte en la tarea asignada, y al rato ya empezas a obtener resultados.

_Quizá la suerte para algunas cosas no es tan esquiva como lo es para otras_ pensas, y la fugaz teoría es confirmada cuando llega a tus oídos la noticia de que han capturado a Marie Warner dentro del territorio del aeródromo Norton; la joven, con lentes de sol y una peluca oscura para camuflarse, estaba tratando de inmiscuirse entre las filas de empleados y clientes que estaban evacuaban, pero su hermana Kate la reconoció y la siguió. Cuando Marie estaba a punto de disparar a Kate con la misma arma utilizada para asesinar a Reza, a Maccabee y a Richards, Jack apareció, la salvó y encajó a Marie un tiro en el brazo para dejarla inmovilizada y presa de un dolor lo suficientemente poderoso como para que acabe quebrándose y hablando a cambio de que le calmen el punzante y agonizante ardor.

_Quizá la suerte no es tan esquiva_ pensas, mientras observas como los programas de registros de datos filtran la información para hallar así al séptimo comando. _Pero si Marie no habla, si no se rompe bajo la presión, entonces da lo mismo que la hayan apresado o no, porque vamos a seguir con las manos vacías_ agrega tu parte menos optimista.

Te distrae un pitido emitido por la computadora: la información que estabas buscando finalmente ha aparecido en tu pantalla.

Instintivamente tomas el teléfono, pero de pronto te asaltan la vacilación y dudas acerca de si llamar a Mason es lo mejor; el pobre hombre está deteriorándose cada vez más y con una rapidez que va en aumento. Oíste que hace un rato perdió la conciencia por un par de minutos, y ahora está en su despacho tratando de reponerse un poco.

Honestamente, te parte el alma que las cosas tengan que acabar así para él, porque no se lo merece. Se merece vivir, tener una oportunidad para enmendar todo aquello que en la vida le salió mal o no le salió porque ni siquiera se animó a tratar. Sentís muchísimo que tenga que estar pasando por este calvario, pero también pensas que para este tramo del camino ya debería haberse retirado y entregado el mando a alguien más. No estás de acuerdo, por supuesto, con División metiendo las narices en lugares donde nadie los ha llamado, pero George cuenta con otras opciones: puede hablar con Chappelle para que Tony sea director provisorio de la CTU, irse a su casa y morir en paz, con la dignidad que merece, sin tener que estar cayéndose a pedazos y sufriendo como un animal herido.

No es que el amor te obnubile y te nuble la visión, no es por el simple hecho de que es el hombre en quien más confías sobre la faz de la Tierra, no es que lo idealices o lo consideres un superhéroe, no es que piensas que es omnipotente.

No.

Sabés bien que Tony es el agente indicado para seguir adelante con esto cuando George ya no pueda porque tiene todas las aptitudes necesarias y la experiencia requerida para conducir un tren tan descarriado como éste en tiempos de crisis donde el ambiente que reina es de locura y la suerte no está de su lado.

Que Mason siga peleando una batalla perdida desde el principio no es bueno para él, no es bueno para la Unidad y no es bueno para la misión. ¿Y si se desmaya otra vez y no vuelve a despertarse antes de haber dejado indicaciones o haber hablado con Chappelle? Entonces los esfuerzos de la última hora para sacarse a Brad Hammond de encima acabarían siendo inútiles, porque los burócratas de División terminarían quedando al frente por razones de fuerza mayor.

Qué suerte esquiva, macabra, morbosa, retorcida y malvada la que corrió George.

Qué suerte esquiva, macabra, morbosa, retorcida y malvada la que puede ser que corran todos.

Decidís que el señor Mason ya tiene suficiente en sus manos como para además tener que andar subiendo y bajando las escaleras, tratando de prestar atención a lo que le dicen, tratando de retener la información y fingiendo estar en buenas condiciones cuando la realidad es que cada nervio de su cuerpo se deshace gritando de dolor.

No, es mejor que no lo llames a él. Después de todo, probablemente estos datos sobre el tipo que mató a los miembros restantes de la Unidad Víbora de Coral sean enviados directo al Centro de Operaciones. Simplemente tenés que mostrárselo a alguien con la autoridad necesaria para dar la orden y proseguir.

Y ya sabés quién va a ser ese alguien.

"Almeida" contesta después de unos segundos.

"Creo haber encontrado al séptimo comando" informas.

"Voy para allá" es lo último que dice antes de cortar la comunicación y ponerse de pie para ir desde su escritorio hasta el tuyo.

Miras el reloj. Son las nueve de la noche con treinta minutos. La última vez que te habías fijado las manecillas estaban posicionadas exactamente en el nueve y en el doce, ¿en qué momento se te escaparon de las manos treinta minutos sin que siquiera te percataras de ello?

Tony llega a tu lado antes de que puedas sumergirte en un mar de pensamientos acerca de por qué el tiempo pasa tan rápido cuando necesitamos que se detenga para darnos un respiro.

"¿Pensas que éste es el tipo?" te pregunta, parado detrás de vos, con los ojos color avellana fijos en la pantalla del monitor, observando la ficha del presunto culpable de las muertes de los otros seis integrantes de Víbora de Coral, un hombre rubio y corpulento de unos cuarenta y pocos años.

"Sí" te aseguraste bien de cotejar todos los datos enviados desde Norton con los que estaban en las bases, y no hay dudas de que éste es a quien están buscando.

"El séptimo comando" murmura Tony.

"Capitán Jonathan Wallace" procedes a leer "Dirigió una unidad de francotiradores en la Guerra del Golfo y lideró un comando de asesinatos en Malasia" te das la vuelta en tu silla para observar a Tony, y verte reflejada en sus ojos te calma un poco por dentro, como si con la mirada estuviera acariciándote y abrazándote para atenuar las preocupaciones y la ansiedad con la que estás cargando.

"¿Le pasaste la información a Jack?" inquiere con vos suave.

"Estoy en eso ahora mismo"

"Bien" aprueba "Inicia un volumen compartido con los datos de este tipo con el Centro de Operaciones"

Asentís con la cabeza mientras él se va de vuelta a su estación, para seguir ocupándose de las doscientas cincuenta cosas con las que tiene que lidiar. Si no fuera porque está con la soga al cuello, le hubieras pedido que se quedara un rato con vos, haciéndote compañía por lo menos durante los cinco minutos que va a tomarte iniciar el volumen compartido; estás segura de que si se lo hubieras pedido habría dicho que sí, pero no podés ponerlo en esa posición, no podés estar perdiendo el tiempo con estas cosas cuando hay asuntos mucho más importantes que necesitan ser atendidos.

_Si la suerte deja de esquivarnos, quizá tenga el resto de mi vida para pasar con vos, mi amor_ son las palabras que resuenan en tu mente y se mezclan con el ruido que hacen las teclas cada vez que tus dedos veloces presionan sobre ellas.

Estás sumergida en el trabajo, sumergida en tus pensamientos, sumergida en tu interior, con la vista fija en la pantalla, cuando menos de treinta segundos después se te hiela la sangre, el corazón te da un brinco y luego se saltea un latido y te pones en alerta automáticamente.

"Hola Michelle"

_No. Hoy no. Hoy no, por favor. Por favor, tengo que haber oído mal._

No hace falta que levantes la cabeza para saber quién está de pie frente a tu escritorio. No hace falta que levantes la cabeza para confirmar que los oídos no te han engañado y que en efecto esa voz que acaba de hablarte pertenece a una de las personas que jamás en tu vida querrías volver a tener cerca.

Tez oscura, ojos grandes color almendra, cabello castaño enrulado largo hasta los hombros cayendo suelto y enmarcándole la cara de mosquita muerta, vestida con el típico trajecito de dos piezas porque piensa que así se da aires de importancia, y con un ego tan inflado a cuestas que no entendés cómo hizo para pasar por la puerta, ahí esta una de las personas que más detestas en el mundo entero.

Una persona que estuvo cerca de arruinarte la vida.

"_No quiero volver a verte nunca más. ¡Nunca! Confiaba en vos, de verdad, ¿y así me pagas?" _

En cuanto te repones del shock inicial causado por su presencia, juntas el valor necesario, y mucho más compuesta y segura de lo que en realidad te sentís logras hablar. Se nota en el tono empleado que no estás para nada cómoda con la situación y que preferirías que la tierra bajo tus pies se abriera y te tragara, pero al menos la cadena de reacciones que está atacándote desde adentro pasa mal que mal disimulada.

"Carrie, ¿qué estás haciendo acá?"

"_¿Qué estás haciendo acá?"_

"_Oí lo que pasó. Vine a ver cómo estabas. Para eso son las amigas, ¿no?"_

"_¡Qué hipócrita que sos! Después de lo que hiciste... ¿Cómo podés venir a preguntarme cómo estoy?, ¿cómo se te ocurre considerarte mi amiga?"_

Al parecer la suerte ha decidido jugar a complicarte la vida y arruinarte la existencia, no sólo en el plano laboral si no también en el personal.

"División me envió para reemplazar a Paula"

Lo que menos necesitas es a Carrie Turner en la CTU en un día como hoy, trabajando en el mismo lugar que vos. En realidad, lo que menos necesitas es que te recuerden que Carrie Turner existe, que su despreciable ser vive en este mismo planeta.

Lo que menos necesitas es a Carrie Turner complicándote la vida en el medio de este caos, en el medio de este ambiente de locura, en un día en que la suerte ha mostrado repetidamente las ganas que tiene de esquivarte. No puede ser que hoy – hoy de todos los días, justo hoy – aparezca en escena.

Con solo verla sentís repulsión, bronca, furia, todo junto. Tan cínica es, tan desgraciada, tan víbora, tan mentirosa. Una arpía disfrazada de persona, eso es lo que es.

Y tu suerte es tan brillante que hoy te toca lidiar con _ella_ en medio de un conflicto nacional que podría costarle la vida a millones.

Decidís rápidamente que para no dar lugar a ninguna situación incómoda, lo mejor va a ser tratarla como a cualquier otra empleada, como si no la odiaras, como si no la detestaras, como si no tuvieras ganas de matarla. Ignorar toda el agua que ha pasado bajo el puente, eso tenés que hacer, y quizá comportándote de esa manera – sin dejar entrever detrás de tu fachada cuánto te molesta que esté ahí y cuánto preferirías tenerla fuera de tu vista – se le ocurra por una de esas casualidades de la vida hacer su trabajo sin molestarte, sin corromper la poca paz interior que te queda.

Posas la visión nuevamente en la pantalla de la computadora, y seguís con lo que estabas haciendo antes de que te interrumpiera mientras hablas con voz calmada y neutra, tratando de elegir las mismas palabras que usarías para dirigirte a cualquier empleado común y corriente mandado por División para cubrir el puesto de Paula.

"Bien, ¿necesitas ayuda para entrar al sistema de volúmenes bloqueados de la red?"

"No, en realidad ya estoy instalada y en marcha" la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que cruza su rostro te da aún más ganas de empezar a gritarle todas las cosas que se acumulan en la parte de atrás de tu cabeza y que estás esforzándote por no tomar en cuenta "A propósito, te ves muy bien, Michelle" comenta con la voz embebida en veneno, como comparando tu actual estado con el de la última vez que se vieron hace ya varios meses.

Esa vez, eran las tres de la mañana, llevabas más de veinticuatro horas sin pegar un ojo, tenías la cara roja y manchada por las infinitas lágrimas derramadas, temblabas de pies a cabeza, la migraña estaba matándote, no podías pensar con coherencia, la taquicardia había alcanzado niveles casi dolorosos para tu pobre y frágil tórax y parecía que las ganas de vomitar no se irían nunca. Para empeorar las cosas, cuando ella llegó y discutieron sufriste un ataque de nervios desencadenado por muchas de las cosas hirientes que te dijo.

"_¿No te das cuenta, Michelle? Nadie te quiere. Tu papá se murió antes de que fueras lo suficientemente grande como para tener memoria de él. A tu mamá nunca le importaste demasiado. A tu hermano tampoco le importas, evidentemente. No tenés a nadie, a todos les da lo mismo lo que pase con vos"_

No pienses en eso ahora. No vale la pena. Hay temas más importantes como para estar angustiándote por las estupideces dichas y hechas por ese intento de ser humano tan desagradable, o las cosas que le queden por hacer o decir.

"Basta, Carrie" la cortas en seco, ya con un tono en la voz que indica que los límites de tu paciencia no están puestos para que juegue con ellos.

Pero no se da por aludida.

"¿Basta con qué?" definitivamente tiene ganas de tomarte el pelo, es obvio, y de irritarte con su comportamiento.

Intentaste no mezclar las cosas y tratarla como hubieras tratado a cualquier otra empleada, intentaste mantener la calma, pero su manera de mirarte como si se creyera superior y más lista que vos, con derecho a pisotear a quien se le antoje, hace que te resulte imposible.

"Hoy no sos mi jefa, ¿está bien?" dejas en claro, fulminándola con la mirada, expresando así todo lo que no podés decir en palabras porque se encuentran en el lugar inadecuada, en el contexto inadecuado y en el día inadecuado. "Si estás acá para reemplazar a Paula" por el rabillo del ojo notas que Tony está mirándolas fijo a ambas desde su escritorio, pero no te frena: tarde o temprano va a enterarse de lo que pasó, si bien preferirías que fuera una vez que la crisis haya acabado y no estén corriendo una carrera contra el maldito reloj, tratando de ser alcanzados por una suerte que más que ayudarlos los esquiva ", entonces técnicamente trabajas para mi"

No sos de las que piensan que los empleados bajo tu mando trabajan _para_ vos, más bien los consideras compañeros - y no subordinados - que trabajan _con_ vos, pero no vas a darle a Carrie el gusto de que conozca tu costado más amable.

"Bien, dame una orden" te dice desafiante, sonriendo con malicia.

Tus nervios están que estallan, y se te dibuja en la cara algo así como una mueca en la que están contenidos toda clase de sentimientos: bronca, furia, angustia, ganas de llorar, memorias reprimidas de lo que pasó hace meses por culpa de Carrie, la tentación de reírte amargamente debido a tu mala suerte en esta última maldita hora. Miras a un costado, porque no querés que note que los ojos te brillan con lágrimas de ira, y tomas un montón de carpetas llenas de datos y papeles varios para procesar. Burocracia pura, es lo que tenés en las manos; sabés cuánto Carrie odia ese tipo de trabajo. No es venganza suficiente para hacerla pagar por su malevolencia, pero de momento no se te ocurre ninguna otra cosa, y realmente nunca tuviste en el corazón la intención de castigarla de ningún modo: te conformabas simplemente con que se mantuviera lejos de vos y de Danny.

"Hay una bomba nuclear en Los Angeles. Se nos encargó encontrarla, ¿así que por qué no empezas analizando esto?" depositas el montículo de carpetas en sus manos.

"Bien" ahí está, otra vez, esa sonrisa de arpía, brillando en su rostro de bruja justo antes de que se dé la vuelta para regresar a su escritorio.

Lanzas un suspiro - ¿cuántas veces habrás suspirado desde el comienzo de este trágico día? – y una especie de oración mental destinada a los oídos de nadie en particular pidiendo no perder la compostura y aguantar por más que tuvieras a la suerte en tu contra y la locura envolviendo el ambiente en una sofocante atmosfera se forma silenciosa en tu mente.

Son las nueve de la noche con treinta y cuatro minutos. En tan solo tres minutos ha pasado lo inimaginable, como si los segundos se hubieran alargado. Así como sin que te dieras cuenta treinta minutos se te escurrieron de las manos, estos últimos cuatro pasaron tan despacio y tan cargados de tensión que se asemejaron a siglos infinitos arrastrándose por el desierto.

Todavía no estás terminando de digerir la intromisión de Carrie en el cuadro cuando te cae otro golpe en la cabeza: desde donde estás sentada detrás de tu escritorio, ves a Mason bajar las escaleras con su maletín en la mano, luciendo más serio que nunca y también más demacrado y abatido de lo que jamás lo hayas visto. Estás a una distancia que te permite ver y escuchar con claridad suficiente. Está aproximándose a Tony, y el color ceniciento y expresión en su rostro te dicen que se ha rendido.

La conversación que desde lejos vas a escuchar a continuación va a quedarse grabada en tu cabeza hasta el último día de tu vida, y va a hacer que el corazón se te comprima inexplicablemente de angustia y alivio al mismo tiempo.

"Tony, ¿tenés un segundo?"

"Seguro, ¿qué pasa?"

Ahora ambos están de pie, cara a cara, a sólo unos cuantos metros de vos.

"Creo que es hora de que me retire" admite "Ya no estoy sintiéndome tan bien" el aspecto que presenta te da lástima, mucha, y de verdad sentís el alma arrugándose de dolor al imaginarte lo que debe estar sufriendo ese pobre hombre que esta mañana se levantó para ir al trabajo sin imaginarse que le quedaban menos de veinticuatro horas de vida.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por vos?" pregunta Tony, y en sus ojos se refleja la misma tristeza que debe estar brillando en los tuyos.

"En realidad, sí" admite, con el fantasma de una sonrisa cruzándole la cara "Cuando mañana todo esto haya terminado" _ojalá Dios lo escuche, señor Mason. Ojalá para mañana todo esto haya terminado _"despedite de todos por mí, haceles saber el increíble honor que fue para mi trabajar con ellos, y que pienso que hicieron un excelente trabajo, todos" te conmueve escuchar esas palabras, aún si te llegan desde la distancia, aún si no están diciéndotelas directamente a vos.

"Sí" Tony promete con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

"Esta mañana cuando te dije que no veía la hora de salirme de acá" pequeña pausa, te imaginas lo que viene a continuación "... Ya no me siento de esa manera" confiesa, aún con esa sonrisa desconsolada ahí. Con un rápido movimiento de cabeza trata de espantar los pensamientos que seguramente están flotando en su mente, y luego procede a entregarle a Tony algo que reconocés desde lejos, y que enseguida causa que se te escape el millonésimo suspiro del día, esta vez un suspiro de alivio. Los hombros se te relajan, y por un momento la espalda deja de dolerte tanto, como si estuvieran quitándote un peso de encima"Bueno, acá tenés"

Solamente podés ver el perfil de Tony, pero estás segura de que no sale de su sorpresa, aún cuando George ya prácticamente le ha encajado en la mano algo que él no puede creer está sosteniendo.

"¿Qué es esto?" en realidad sabe lo que es, lo que quiere preguntar es por qué se lo está dando. Quizá no entendió aún el significado de ese gesto, o quizá simplemente su cerebro no acaba de procesarlo.

"Los códigos de acceso a CTU y División" explica George con un tono de esos que utiliza cuando la respuesta al interrogante es demasiado obvia. Todavía está fresco en tu memoria el primer día de trabajo, cuando le preguntaste una estupidez más grande que una casa y te contesto con su habitual sarcasmo 'si camina como un pato, luce como un pato y hace el ruido de un pato, ¿entonces no será un pato?'. Sonreís dulcemente al recuerdo.

"No puedo tener esto, George" ¿a caso todavía no entiendo qué está ocurriendo? ¿Es por eso que mira a Mason como si creyera que finalmente ha perdido todas sus facultades mentales y se ha vuelto loco? "Solamente el director de la CTU está autorizado a este tipo de acceso"

"Sos el nuevo director de la CTU, Tony" deja caer la bomba, y la ironía te resulta amarga.

"George, no podés promoverme, Chappelle es el único que puede hacer eso" Tony sigue negándose a creerlo, sigue buscando excusas que justifiquen lo que Mason está diciendo y lo cataloguen como locuras. _Y es que hoy el ambiente ha estado tan loco, que ya nada me extrañaría_.

"Acabo de hablar con Chappelle. Sos el tipo nuevo"

Unos segundos de silencio siguen, durante los cuales la mano de Tony se aferra fuertemente a la tarjeta que Mason acaba de darle. Cuando habla, aunque lo que escuchas no es más que el lejano sonido de su voz, es obvio que está esforzándose por no quebrarse.

"George, yo... Lo siento..."

"No" Mason lo frena.

No quiere sentimentalismos.

No quiere despedidas.

No.

Quiere ser recordado como el George divertido, sarcástico, lleno de comentarios ácidos y chistes de humor negro para ser disparados en los momentos oportunos.

No quiere lágrimas.

Quiere irse por la puerta con la cabeza en alto.

"Buena suerte" es lo último que le escuchas decir antes de que se dirija hacia los portones de la CTU, bien erguido, el maletín en la mano, sin mirar atrás, con pasos firmes y seguros, sin miedo a lo que le espera, sin maldecir a la suerte por haberlo esquivado.

Te cuesta contener el llanto que pugna por salir cuando, siendo las nueve de la noche con treinta y cinco minutos, ves la silueta del señor Mason – antiguo director de la Unidad Antiterrorista de la Ciudad de Los Angeles – desaparecer entre la negrura del túnel que conduce a la salida del edificio.

Es la última vez que vas a verlo, y te duele no haber llegado a conocerlo mejor. Te duele haber conocido otros costados de su persona durante las últimas horas de su vida y no antes. Te duele saber que el mañana va a llegar para vos – _si la suerte deja de esquivarnos _– pero no para él. Duele.

Tony quedó ahí, de pie, en esa misma posición, aún sosteniendo la tarjeta con los códigos de acceso en su mano, que firmemente se cierra alrededor de ella. Con pasos lentos pero para nada dubitativos – y habiéndote olvidado de Carrie por un fugaz instante – te acercas a él, e instintivamente lo tomas del brazo con mucha suavidad.

Vos te morís de ganas de que te abrace, enterrar la cabeza en su hombro y llorar por días enteros. Seguramente él también necesita algo de contacto humano, algo de cariño.

Te mira fijo a los ojos, y ves que están un poco húmedos.

Cuando estás a punto de susurrarle las frases tranquilizadoras que tenés danzando en la punta de la lengua, habla con voz firme y decidida:

"Voy a ocupar el despacho de Mason. ¿Podrías transferir mis archivos a su computadora y pedirles a todos que se reúnan al pie de la escalera para que les explique lo que acaba de pasar?" te pide. Y no es una orden que te da como jefe. No es una tarea que se le está asignando a una empleada. Está confiando en vos para que lo ayudes a dar sus primeros pasos como director, cargo que le ha llovido inesperadamente y en las peores circunstancias, en medio de un día de locos.

"Lo que necesitas"

"Michelle, sé que es mucho pedir" _Nada de lo que me pidas jamás va a ser mucho y nada de lo que haga por vos jamás va a ser suficiente _"..., pero me gustaría que estuvieras a cargo conmigo. Si bien formalmente yo voy a ser el director, tenerte como segunda en comando va a darme un respaldo, y en estos momentos lo necesito de verdad"

"Claro que sí" contestas enseguida, sin tener que pensarlo dos veces.

A él no podés negarle nada.

"Voy a ir al despacho de George a ocuparme de un par de cosas para empezar, mientras vos les anuncias a los demás que tengo que comunicarles algo importante" te dice, antes de finalmente romper el contacto y dirigir sus pasos al nuevo despacho.

De ahora en más va a estar trabajando ahí arriba, y la idea no te gusta mucho, porque vas a extrañarlo. Es un pensamiento estúpido que se te cruza justo en un día como hoy, justo en este ambiente de locura, pero es la verdad. Sí, vas a extrañar que su escritorio esté cerca del tuyo, vas a extrañar robarle miradas todo el tiempo, vas a extrañar sentir sus ojos en vos, vas a extrañar respirar su perfume en el aire, vas a extrañar su mera presencia. El piso de arriba queda demasiado lejos para tu gusto cuando se trata del hombre al que amas desmedidamente y del cual dependes para no perder las fuerzas ni las ganas de seguir resistiendo.

Sacudís la cabeza a la par que tus pies empiezan a moverse, repitiéndote a vos misma mentalmente que no podés dejar que el costado humano te gane.

Te paras en un punto medio del piso principal de la CTU, te aclaras la garganta y hablas con voz clara y potente para que los agentes y técnicos en su totalidad te escuchen.

"¿Puedo tener su atención, por favor?" inmediatamente se detienen en sus puestos, alzan las cabezas y fijan sus ojos en vos "Por razones de fuerza mayor Tony Almeida ha tomado el mando de la Unidad como director provisorio y le gustaría dar él mismo las razones que surgieron para que esto sucediera" es tu breve introducción al asunto.

A medida que van poniéndose de pie y reuniéndose alrededor de la escalera esperando a que Tony baje, pensas en por qué la suerte no habrá sido esquiva con ellos, con _él_, con _vos_ y sí con otros cuando esa bomba estalló esta mañana. ¿La suerte no te esquivó en ese entonces, pero ha decidido esquivarte ahora, cargándote de presiones extras, metiendo a un obstáculo como Carrie en el camino y alargando tu agonía hasta que finalmente el dispositivo nuclear explote?

_No. No, no pienses eso. Vamos a sobrevivir a este día. Acordate de eso. _

La suerte puede esquivarte tanto como quiera, la locura puede envenenar el ambiente, Carrie puede tratar de imposibilitar tu existencia con su comportamiento, pero vos vas a resistir, vas a sobrevivir a este día y probablemente pases cada amanecer que quede por venir fundida en sus brazos.

Qué linda fantasía en la cual refugiarse cuando alrededor tuyo las paredes se derriten: los dos en alguna playa desierta de la ciudad de Los Angeles, con el mar acariciando la orilla, el cielo iluminándose... _Ya va a haber tiempo para eso, concentrate en el trabajo, Michelle._

El teléfono suena, sustrayéndote de los pensamientos que por un segundo habían tomado control de tu cabeza.

"Dessler"

"Soy yo"

Es _él_.

"¿Estás mejor?"

Obviamente notó tus ojos brillando con lágrimas después de la partida de George. Obviamente notó tu cuerpo tembloroso. Obviamente notó que no te gusta para nada que Carrie ande dando vueltas – sean cuales sean los motivos que tenés para sentirte incómoda en su presencia -. Obviamente quiere saber cómo estás porque le importas, y cuando pensas en lo hermoso que es que el hombre de tu vida se interese por vos, entonces se te ocurra que puede que la suerte no haya sido tan esquiva en todos los aspectos, aunque te resulta egoísta pensar de esa manera cuando muchas personas perdieron la vida hoy.

"Estoy bien. ¿Vos cómo estás?"

"Um. Bien. Um" sentís que quiere decir algo más, pero que no se anima, que no sabe cómo expresarlo. Elige salir del paso hablándote de trabajo "... Voy a estar operando desde acá arriba, así que voy a necesitar mis códigos de acceso en el sistema"

"Ya me ocupo. Todo el mundo está listo para escucharte acá abajo" agregas.

"Bien, gracias"

Corta la comunicación, y vos vas hacia donde están los demás, formando un semicírculo a los pies de la escalera, curiosos y expectantes. Por el rabillo del ojo ves a Carrie entre la veintena de empleados, pero decidís no prestarle más atención de la debida.

Enseguida Tony baja los peldaños. Al llegar a la pequeña tarima que separa a la escalera del suelo se detiene, echa un vistazo general y luego procede a hablar con voz calma pero llena de emoción, haciendo que te estremezcas por dentro al punto de que no poder tocarlo, acariciarlo, aferrarte a algo más que a la música que sus vocablos dejan en el aire, duele.

"En caso de que todavía no se hayan enterado, George Mason estuvo expuesto a una dosis letal de plutonio esta mañana. Me temo que no le queda mucho tiempo" las expresiones generales son parecidas: tristeza, respeto y asombro "Acaba de dejar la oficina y no va a volver, lo que significa que voy a estar a cargo hasta nuevo aviso" respira hondo "Ahora, en un día normal estaríamos llorando a George" tragas con dificultad " tal como hubiéramos llorado a Ivers, a Clark" los nombres de esos técnicos muertos te recuerdan cuán esquiva puede ser la suerte en este mundo loco ", a Paula, y al resto de nuestros compañeros que fallecieron acá hoy. Desafortunadamente, vamos a tener que guardarnos nuestros pensamientos sobre ellos hasta que podamos superar la presente crisis" _es solamente un poco más. Hay que aguantar un poco más. No pierdas las esperanzas. Cuando esto pase y hayas sobrevivido a este día, vas a poder llorar hasta quedarte seca, preferiblemente en sus brazos _"Así que volvamos a trabajar" concluye, y las personas comienzan a dispersarse, a dirigirse de vuelta a sus estaciones y escritorios para continuar peleando en este juego de supervivencia.

Vos, sin embargo, no te alejas.

"Tony" llamas su nombre. Se da la vuelta, clava su mirada en la tuya, y vos morís de amor otra vez "Lo que dijiste fue muy lindo" sonreís débilmente, con la tristeza acumulada en los ojos, pero a la vez un destello de la admiración y orgullo que él despierta en vos iluminándolos.

Asiente con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

"¿Cómo van las cosas en el aeródromo?" pregunta.

"Jack sigue interrogando a Marie Warner. Hasta ahora no tenemos nada nuevo"

Qué esquiva la suerte: casi cuarenta y cinco minutos han pasado desde que descubrieron que la bomba que iba en el avión era en realidad un señuelo, y aún no han logrado obtener pistas nuevas con los interrogatorios a la menor de los Warner y al piloto árabe que conducía la nave.

Suerte esquiva, que tiene que cambiar pronto para que mañana llegue, pensas mientras regresas a tu estación de trabajo y tomas asiento detrás del escritorio.

Suerte que en el último segundo da vuelta el tablero y decide encontrarlos en vez de esquivarlos: Marie Warner fue interrogada por Jack Bauer en uno de los muchos hangares del aeródromo Norton. El dolor en su brazo causado por la herida de bala que recibió era tan terrible que pronto comenzó a entrar en estado de shock y a perder lucidez. Se ordenó que se le inyectaran calmantes de efecto rápido pero corta duración para darle algo de tiempo y que se repusiera y pudiera escuchar las palabras de su hermana Kate, quien trataría de hacerla entrar en razón y convencerla de salvar la vida de casi dos millones de personas diciéndoles el paradero de la verdadera bomba.

Por supuesto, teniendo la cabeza tan lavada por ese grupo de terroristas, la chica se mantuvo firme en sus creencias y repitió sin parar que una tragedia así es necesaria si se quiere que las cosas cambien para bien.

Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que el dolor era tan insoportable que terminó quebrándose a cambio de que le suministraran más drogas: dijo que la bomba estaba en una camioneta verde que se dirigiría a las Torres Arco en el centro de la ciudad, y que allí permanecería hasta el momento de su detonación. Fue convincente, lo suficiente para que Jack pasara la información al resto de los agentes, pero cometió un error que Bauer notó, e hizo que se diera cuenta que la chica estaba mintiendo, dándole datos falsos para que se movilizaran, dejaran el aeropuerto, se fueran lejos en búsqueda de algo que no encontrarían, para que su gente pudiera proceder con el plan.

La chica dijo que les quedaban tres horas antes de que la bomba detonara, y cuando Bauer preguntó cómo sabía eso, contestó que había visto el temporizador, ignorando que una bomba de ese tamaño tiene el temporizador oculto en su interior y no a la vista.

Ese fue el pequeño detalle en el que Bauer reparó, el pequeño detalle que hizo que se diera cuenta de que Marie estaba mintiéndoles, y que probablemente la bomba seguía dentro de Norton.

Rápidamente cubrieron todo el perímetro y con intensidad lo barrieron palmo a palmo, hasta que encontraron una camioneta blanca aparcada, escondida.

Allí, en esa camioneta, estaba la verdadera bomba.

La encontraron. Está en manos del escuadrón, que en cualquier momento va a comenzar a desmantelarla.

La encontraron, finalmente.

La suerte dejó de esquivarlos, y la encontraron.

Y estás cada vez más cerca de sobrevivir a este día, cada vez más cerca de llegar a mañana, aún cuando por momentos pienses que la suerte no está de tu lado. Aún con la locura reinando en el ambiente. Aún con Carrie dando vueltas como un buitre. Aún con el dolor físico que cargas a cuestas. Aún con todo y después de todo.

Macabra, morbosa, retorcida y malvada puede ser a veces la suerte, pero al final, al final dejó de esquivarlos.

Vas a sobrevivir a este día.

Van a sobrevivir a este día.

_Vamos a sobrevivir a este día. _


	21. No logró matarte, 10 PM a 11 PM

Lo siguiente ocurre entre las 10:00 y las 11:00 de la noche del 4 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Como no logró matarme_

_Me regaló una visión particular._

Todavía no podés creerlo.

Tony Almeida, director de la CTU.

Tony Almeida, ese es tu nombre.

Y director de la CTU es un cargo que jamás te imaginaste ocupar.

Todavía no terminas de asimilarlo, digerirlo, procesarlo, denominalo como quieras; acomodarte en el despacho de Mason – que ahora es _tu_ despacho, al menos de momento -, dirigirte al resto de tus compañeros para comunicarles lo sucedido, decir esas palabras en voz alta... Todo se desarrolló como si no estuvieras dentro de tu cuerpo, como si el hombre de pie ahí siendo observado por esa veintena o treintena de personas reunidas en semicírculo alrededor de la escalera en cuyos rostros no se reflejaba más que tristeza o sorpresa hubiera sido otro, y no vos. Como si ese cuadro lo hubieras contemplado de lejos, sin ser parte de él, sin ser más que un distante espectador.

Un distante espectador, así te sentiste. Un extraño en tu cuerpo, y vos vislumbrando el cuadro desde lejos, con un aire de ausentismo rodeándote, como si de un sueño se tratase.

No es un sueño, es la realidad: hace casi media hora te convertiste oficialmente en el director de la Unidad Antiterrorista de Los Angeles, bajo circunstancias para nada agradables y en un día de eventos desafortunados que se desencadenan uno detrás del otro sin darte pausa ni respiro. Por muy sorprendido que estés, por mucho que no acabes de creerlo, ahora el peso de la Unidad entera recae sobre tus hombros, y es hora de que vuelvas a deslizarte dentro de tu cuerpo y dejes de sentirte un extraño en él, o una especie de visitante en los sueños de otra persona.

Tenés el presentimiento de que empieza la acción, y el que está manejando este tren sos vos.

El que tiene que estar lúcido, despierto, concentrado y con la cabeza bien puesta para que el tren no se estrelle contra la primera pared de ladrillo que aparezca en mitad del camino, sos vos.

Así que basta de pensar en lo que vas a hacer cuando llegue mañana; basta de pensar en el futuro hermoso que podrías tener con la mujer que amas; baste de pensar en Paula y en todos los que perecieron durante las últimas horas – todos esos que merecían vivir pero no tuvieron la oportunidad -; baste de pensar en Michelle; basta de dejar que te carcoma la intriga respecto a por qué el ambiente entre ella y esa tal Carrie Warner es tan tenso y espeso desde que llegó; basta de dejar que los sentimientos te dominen y tomen el control.

A partir de ahora el agente robótico no puede dar paso ni por un segundo al hombre de carne y hueso.

Si pudieras vaciarte el alma y el corazón y quedarte hueco por dentro, lo harías. Pero como no podés extirparte ni el corazón ni el alma, vas a tener que manejarlos con la cabeza. El problema es que la cabeza también la tenés llena de todas esas cosas que debés evitar si querés que lo que te corre por las venas se parezca más al agua que a la sangre, entonces también vas a tener que desconectar tu cabeza y – como los animales – moverte basándote puramente en el instinto y la intuición crudos.

Esto ya no es ajedrez. Hay que calcular fríamente, sí, hay que moverse despacio y atacar en el momento indicado, pero no como un maestro que mueve las piezas buscando capturar al rey y a la reina y derribar las torres: hay que moverse como una fiera acechando a su presa. Así jugaba George, y así crees que tendrías que jugar vos.

Ni pensamientos ni sentimientos interfiriendo.

Tony Almeida, director provisorio de la CTU, agente robótico, con agua en las venas, un hueco donde debería estar el corazón, otro agujero en lugar del alma y la cabeza desenchufada. Así querés ser de ahora en más.

Qué lástima que no vas a poder.

Al principio la actuación va a salirte perfecta, vas a tener un par de altibajos en el camino, pero te vas a mantener compuesto.

Hasta que llegado un punto, después de pasados muchos minutos y dichas muchas cosas, te vas a desmoronar.

Qué lástima que pienses que para ser un buen agente en momentos de crisis tenés que ser robótico.

Qué bueno que esté ella para deslizar tu alma y tu corazón en su lugar, enchufarte la cabeza y hacerte sentir humano, aún cuando pensas que no deberías abrigar la carne, el pulso y los huesos bajo sucesos como éste.

Qué bueno que te pueda tanto, lo suficiente para devolverte la sensibilidad de la que querés despojarte.

En casos de este estilo algunos pocos se destacan más cuando lo toman como un partido de ajedrez y no una guerra entre bestias.

En los siguientes sesenta minutos vas a ver que es así: de nada sirve tratar de ser robótico, porque todos los intentos serán vanos y fallidos.

Desde que el hombre de carne y hueso ama por primera vez en adelante, ya no puedo volver a ser robot.

* * *

Tempestad, paisaje habitual, donde los maderos de las vías rugen debajo del peso del tren.

Tren descarrilado es éste, y no tiene ninguna intención de enderezar su camino, al parecer. Más bien va a seguir torciéndolo. Pero no necesariamente eso significa que las cosas vayan a salir mal: seguís creyendo que el viento sopla a tu favor, incluso en esta tempestad, incluso subido a este tren.

Incluso cuando acaban de enterarse que los cables de la bomba están armados de tal manera que es imposible desmantelarla sin hacerla explotar.

No hay manera de desarmar esa bomba. No hay manera de desactivar el dispositivo. No hay manera de detener el tiempo y buscar la forma de que inevitablemente cuando el minutero alcancé los segundos finales de su conteo estalle.

Esa bomba _va _a estallar, no hay nada que se pueda hacer contra eso. Pero lo que sí pueden manejar es _dónde_ va a estallar.

La CTU llega rápidamente a la conclusión de que existe sólo la opción de subirla a un avión, y arrojarla en un sitio donde la vida humana no corra el peligro que surja de las consecuencias. Sitios como el océano, o el desierto.

Un océano de fuego, un desierto incendiado...

Fugaz pasa por un segundo la imagen ante tus ojos: el avión sobrevolando la zona, dejando caer el dispositivo, el agua temblando y rugiendo...

Fugaz pasa por un segundo la imagen ante tus ojos: el avión sobrevolando la zona, dejando caer el dispositivo, el desierto ardiendo en llamas...

Es obvio que el presidente – quien tomará la decisión final – va a elegir el desierto: arrojar la bomba al agua causaría problemas serios en el futuro, como alteraciones en la flora y fauna, contaminación, pérdida de recursos importantes, entre otros.

El desierto es estéril. En el desierto nada crece. La tierra va a dañarse, sí, pero es tierra que no sirve de nada.

Una depresión por encima del nivel del mar y rodeada de montañas contendría perfectamente la fusión, y hay varios puntos en el mapa que cuentan con estas características. El problema es que debe ser arrojada de manera _muy_ precisa; no se aceptan errores, no se aceptan fallas. A esa conclusión llegaron en la CTU cuando los especialistas tuvieron que analizarlo y a esa conclusión llegaron también quienes trabajan codo a codo con el presidente de los Estados Unidos: la misión que se emprenda será suicida, porque el piloto va a tener que quedarse en el avión hasta el final para asegurarse de que el dispositivo nuclear estalle en las coordenadas exactas, ni más ni menos.

Esa bomba _va_ a estallar, en el desierto.

Y quien sea que pilotee el avión va a morir dentro de él.

Una vida se pierde, varios millones se salvan.

Si así tiene que ser, así será.

Esa bomba nuclear mata a _uno_ en lugar de matar a la población entera de la ciudad de Los Angeles.

Uno perece, y millones viven.

La vida de un héroe, ese es el precio a pagar.

De estar metido en otra piel, te tomarías unos instantes para contemplar esto, pensarlo, filosofar un poco, sentirte mal por aquel que va a morir – sea quien sea – en ese avión para dar a otros la oportunidad de continuar con sus existencias.

Pero hoy no querés vestir tu piel, hoy no querés sentir la piel. No podés. Mutaste en 'Tony Almeida, director de la CTU', cargo que cual trueno te disparó desde el cielo justo cuando la crisis está a punto de rozar su momento culminante; eso significa que pensas menos, y actuás más. Sentís menos, actuás más.

Te avisaron que pronto los efectos personales encontrados en el escondite secreto de Syed Alí – al cual tuvieron acceso gracias a personas del gobierno de su país que accedieron a colaborar – serían llevados a la Unidad para que los examinen detenidamente y ver si hay algo interesante entre ellos, por lo cual tenés que estar listo para recibir a las personas que los traiga.

Cuando el pequeño grupo llega y traspasa la puerta, enseguida te dirigís a ellos.

"Agente Graves, lo estábamos esperando" decís al tiempo que estrechas la mano de tu compañero, un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años, más o menos de tu estatura, bastante corpulento y de cabello rubio corto.

"¿Le dijeron lo que hay en la maleta?" pregunta al tiempo que estrecha tu mano también.

"Los efectos personales de Syed Alí" es tu respuesta, pero más bien se te sale de la boca de manera automática y sin pensar demasiado en lo que estás diciendo, porque tus ojos ni siquiera están mirando a Graves. Tu atracción se ha enfocado en un tipo de mediana edad – probablemente no pase los treinta y cinco años – de inconfundible aspecto árabe, en cuyo rostro y postura pueden leerse claramente que no se encuentra cómodo en lo absoluto "¿Quién es él?" preguntas a Graves en un susurro.

"Su nombre es Yusuf Auda" te informa "Su gobierno lo ha designado como enlace con la oficina de espionaje. Fueron los que nos dieron la información y nos llevaron al escondite de Syed Alí" y luego agrega casi a modo de disculpa "No podíamos negarnos a dejarlo participar"

La idea de un extranjero metiendo las narices en la CTU no te entusiasma para nada, no porque sea extranjero si no porque a estas alturas ya no confías ni en tu propia sombra y tener gente de afuera deambulando en _tu_ agencia no podría causarte menos gracia: nunca se sabe quién es un traidor, es así. Si entre ellos no confían los unos en los otros, ¿por qué ustedes tendrían que darles su confianza?

"¿Confía en él?" inquirís a Graves, queriendo contar con una segunda opinión, aunque lo que te diga realmente no va a cambiar mucho lo que vos pensas en caso que difiera de ello.

"Ahora mismo no confío en nadie" es la réplica que te da el agente.

Al parecer comparten las mismas ideas.

"Lleve la maleta a la sala de conferencias de la esquina del pasillo" le pedís, señalando con un gesto la dirección a tomar, a la cual se dirige enseguida.

Querés cruzar unas palabras con este tal señor Auda en privado antes de ir a revisar los efectos personales de Alí, tantear el terreno.

Te acercas a donde se halla de pie, aún luciendo como si no se sintiera a gusto.

"Señor Auda... Tony Almeida, director de la CTU" decir en voz alta esas palabras a la vez que extendes la mano para que la estreche hace que tomes aún más conciencia de la forma en que las cosas han cambiado tan drásticamente en menos de veinticuatro horas, pero no podés dejar que esos pensamientos te afecten, así que los sacudís de inmediato "Bienvenido"

"Gracias" su tono es hosco, seco, y tiene un acento bastante marcado que te recuerda en parte al de tus padres.

"Debe haber tenido un viaje largo, ¿no?" tratas de sonar cortés y amigable, de hacer conversación, hablar de cosas triviales como esa para luego guiarlo con tacto y disimulo a sentarse y esperar hasta que ustedes terminen de encargarse de las pertenencias rescatadas de la casa de Syed Alí sin que este visitante vea algo que sus ojos no deban captar "¿Cuántas fueron?, ¿10000 millas?"

"Estoy listo para ponerme a trabajar" te dice de manera amable, pero te das cuenta que se ha percatado de cuáles son tus intensiones "Entiendo que todavía hay algunos análisis que necesitan ser hechos a las cosas recuperadas del departamento de Syed Alí" prosigue, con la voz impregnada de esa misma amabilidad forzada.

"Sí, nuestro laboratorio necesita hacer unas pruebas preliminares primero" aclaras, y luego enseguida agregas a medida que empezas a alejarte en dirección al sector de estaciones de trabajo "¿Por qué no se pone cómodo?" _eso y decirle 'prepárese para esperar un largo rato' es lo mismo_ "Voy a hacer que le traigan café" cada vez tus pasos te alejan más, pero tu mirada sigue fija en él "Ya estoy con usted, gracias"

Y antes de que pueda decir algo o emitir una queja ya estás dándole la espalda, encaminándote directo hacia donde están Carrie y Michelle trabajando en lo que parecen ser configuraciones básicas.

Es imposible pasar por alto la tensión en el ambiente; por mucho que estés convencido de que de ahora en más para que las cosas funcionen tenés que dejar cualquier emoción de lado, es imposible no sentir ese _algo_ en el aire. Definitivamente hay un problema acá, alguna cosa fuera de lugar, pero no podés ponerte a pensar qué será ni cómo habrá surgido, por qué Michelle luce tan incómoda y tiesa en presencia de Carrie, ni por qué Carrie parece estar divirtiéndose tanto torturando a Michelle.

_Sea lo que sea, puede arreglarse luego_ pensas, tratando de convencerte de que Michelle va a estar bien, de que esta tal Carrie no va a significar problemas, de que nada puede ser más grave ni más importante que un dispositivo nuclear que va a explotar en menos de una hora cuando estrellen un avión en medio del desierto en misión suicida; nada puede ser más inmediato que encargarte de que la presencia de Yusuf Auda no resulte un estorbo o desemboque en una situación complicada.

_Ahora mismo no confío en nadie_, se repiten en tu cabeza las palabras del agente Graves.

Cuando Michelle te ve llegar a su lado, desvía la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora y posa sus ojos en los suyos.

"Verifiqué con el laboratorio. Están listos" te informa, adelantándose rápidamente a la pregunta que piensa vas a formularle en relación con el proceso de revisión de los objetos que se hallan en la valija que acaban de traer.

Al escucharla hablar, es imposible que no notes lo nerviosa y alterada que está y que sus preocupaciones distan de tener que ver con el tema de la bomba, pero tratas de no prestar atención a esos indicios, ignorarlos, pasarlos por alto.

Y si bien te convences de que estás actuando profesionalmente, por dentro miles de sensaciones se revuelven inquietas en tu estómago, devorándote de a pedacitos, quemándote: es la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasa, y de no poder averiguarlo, y no va a dejarte en paz por un largo rato.

"Voy a necesitar que alguien se ocupe de unas cositas" comenzás a decirle en voz baja y con cierto dejo de secretismo, casi en susurros "El nombre de ese caballero que está ahí" lo señalas con un gesto de la cabeza; está a varios metros de distancia, de pie, visiblemente impaciente "es Yusuf Auda. Oficialmente" procedes a explicar "es un agente de inteligencia visitándonos con propósitos de amplia cooperación. Extraoficialmente" bajas aún más el tono ", no quiero que vea nada que no necesite ver. Así que asegurate de asignar a alguien que se ocupe"

"Entendido" es lo único que te dice Michelle, y por cómo la palabra suena al deslizarse por entre sus labios es imposible que la mente no se te vaya y comiences a divagar sobre si ese temblor que le rasgó la voz no se deberá a un nudo en la garganta.

_Basta. Basta. No podés dejar que te desconcentre. _

Murmuras algo que suena como un 'okay' antes de comenzar a alejarte rumbo a la sala de conferencias donde están esperándote con la dichosa maleta, yéndote en intentos de que tu piel de robot no mute en una de ser humano capaz de sentir los nervios que hierven en tu interior y las ganas de descubrir qué es lo que pasa que desde que la reemplazante de Paula ha arrivado Michelle está tan distinta.

Llegas, abrís la puerta, y te ves a Graves de pie frente a la mesa de madera, donde yace abierta la valija.

"Muy bien, ¿qué tenemos?" requerís saber.

"La mayoría de las cosas son bastante inocuas" comenta ", pero hay algo" levanta su mano a la altura de tus ojos para que veas qué está sosteniendo: es un disco duro "Estaba bien escondido, casi no lo encontramos" explica "Obviamente es de gran importancia para Alí. Tratamos de leerlo, pero está encriptado con una función Z. No tenemos esa clase de tecnología en nuestro campo"

"Okay, voy a poner a nuestra gente a trabajar en esto ahora mismo, a ver qué sacan" decís, al tiempo que Graves te entrega el pequeño disco duro para que lo lleves al laboratorio.

Sólo Dios sabe qué habrá ahí dentro y qué tanto les va a servir.

Sí, sólo Dios sabe, porque si _vos_ supieras qué resultados vendrán luego de que ese disco rígido sea analizado, ya estarías agarrándote la cabeza, con todas tus intenciones de actuar cual robot en una bolsa de consorcio negra y arrojadas a la basura.

* * *

Cuando el reloj llega a las diez de la noche con veinte minutos, tus pies están conduciéndote de vuelta a tu oficina desde el laboratorio. Sentís el teléfono celular vibrar en el bolsillo antes de que suene, y automáticamente lo contestas, sin siquiera fijarte en el identificador.

"Almeida"

"Tony, habla Jack. ¿Ya encontraste a Kim?"

No, todavía no encontraste a Kim. Todavía se desconoce su paradero. Aún no tienen ni la más mínima idea acerca de dónde puede estar la criatura. Y vos ya no tenés la posibilidad de andar haciendo llamados, averiguaciones, pedir favores a distintas agencias locales y mover tanto cielo y tanta tierra como puedas a espaldas del director mientras la otra mitad de tu cerebro se encarga del trabajo asignado, porque ahora _vos_ sos el director, y todo el peso de la CTU cae sobre tus hombros. No podés estar pensando en Michelle, no podés dejar que los sentimientos te controlen, no podés recordar con tristeza a los compañeros caídos en servicio, no podés reflexionar sobre el pobre tipo que va a estrellar el avión y a encontrarse con el ocaso de su vida cuando lo haga, y tampoco podés estar ocupándote de hallar a Kim. La verdad es que, si bien te preocupas por ella y deseas que esté a salvo, una parte de vos tiene la seguridad de que si la chica se parece a su padre no tendrá problemas en sobrevivir a lo que sea.

"No, todavía no, seguimos trabajando en eso" no es enteramente una mentira, porque gracias a las cuerdas de las que tiraste hace un par de horas hay gente de la oficina del Guardabosque haciendo un recorrido por el perímetro del bosque de Los Angeles.

"Estoy quedándome sin tiempo" suplica Jack de una manera casi lastimosa, y no te cuesta imaginártelo hablándote con los dientes apretados "Necesito hablar con ella ahora"

Estás empezando a perder la paciencia, porque esto del agente robot no sabés por cuánto tiempo serás capaz de mantenerlo. Te conmueve Jack, te conmueve su situación, seguís sintiéndote mal por cómo terminaron las cosas para su familia cuando Teri murió, te gustaría poder ayudarlo, pero en estos momentos no podés.

"Entiendo cómo te sentís, pero acá tenemos las manos muy ocupadas. Si pudieras esperar hasta después del despegue del avión..."

"Tony, yo voy a volar el avión"

Te noquea como un golpe dado cuando menos lo esperas, como un tren pasándote por arriba, como una bala perforándote la cabeza. Sentís el impacto en el cuerpo, realmente lo sentís, y luego cada músculo se entumece.

"¿Qué?" es la única palabra que se te escapa de la boca, porque lo que acabas de escuchar te ha dejado sin capacidad de hablar.

En realidad esa pregunta fue un acto reflejo, algo así como la necesidad de tu cerebro de confirmar que la información había sido bien procesada. Entendiste perfectamente desde un primer momento lo que está pasando acá: Jack se ofreció a volar ese avión, a estrellarlo en el desierto y morir cuando la bomba explote, y quiere hablar con su hija por última vez, despedirse de ella, antes de despegar y perderse en el cielo oscuro de Los Angeles para nunca más volver.

"Me gustaría hablar con mi hija cuando todavía tengo algo de tiempo" suplica suavemente.

"Jack, tiene que haber alguien más que pueda volar ese avión. Alguien que no tenga familia o al menos alguien sin hijos" la frase sale de tu boca rápidamente, como tropezándose al deslizarse por entre los labios, en cuanto te recobras un poco. Claro, deben haber miles de agentes de campo capaces de volar ese avión: el problema es que nadie más se debe haber ofrecido, o quizá Bauer decidió que él lo haría antes de dar tiempo a cualquier otro a ofrecerse como voluntario.

"No tuve tiempo de hacer un censo y no puedo pedirle a nadie más que lo haga" no sabés por qué tenés la sensación de que _él_ _quiere hacerlo_ "Por favor, por favor" vuelve a rogar, esta vez con apremio, con fuerza, con firmeza "Tony, tenés que encontrarla"

"Está bien" prometes incluso antes de darte cuenta de lo que estás haciendo "Voy a encontrarla"

"Tony, una cosa más" Jack te desconcentra antes de que tengas tiempo de ponerte a pensar en cómo va a afectar esta promesa que acabas de hacerle a este hombre que está yendo camino a su muerte a tu plan de actuar robóticamente sin dejar que las emociones entren en juego "En mi departamento hay una caja fuerte. Adentro están mi testamento y una carta que le escribí a Kim en caso de que alguna vez me pasara algo"

"Voy a asegurarme de que le sea dada, Jack"

"Gracias"

"Voy a volver a llamarte" le decís, buscando cortar la conversación antes de que la cabeza te explote.

Cuando pulsas el botón de 'finalizar llamada' aún sentís el cuerpo entumecido, el corazón latiendo fuera de control y un gusto amargo en la boca. La cantidad de pensamientos recorriendo la autopista de tu mente es increíble, y van todos a la velocidad de la luz, cruzándose los unos con los otros, atropellándose, arrollándose, fusionándose, reproduciéndose.

_Una vida se pierde, varios millones se salvan._

_Si así tiene que ser, así será. _

_Esa bomba nuclear mata a uno en lugar de matar a la población entera de la ciudad de Los Angeles. _

_Uno perece, y millones viven. _

_La vida de un héroe, ese es el precio a pagar. _

Ya el rostro de ese héroe no es anónimo, no es una cara borrosa sin nombre.

Jack va a pilotear ese avión.

Jack va a morir cuando esa bomba estalle.

Jack va a morir para salvarlos a todos ustedes.

Y cuando el mañana llegue para vos – y para _ella_ -, se lo van a deber a él y a su sacrificio.

La bomba va a estallar y va a matar a uno en lugar de a una población entera, población en la que te encontras vos, población en la que se encuentra la dueña de tu futuro. Esa bomba no te va a matar a vos, no la va a matar a ella, pero sí va a matar a Jack.

Dijiste que ibas a ser un robot, pero la verdad es que en este momento los primeros rasgos de humanidad están aflorando a la superficie de nuevo.

Te sentís culpable: culpable por no haber encontrado a Kim antes, culpable por no poder encontrarla ahora. Y la verdad es que aunque te distrajeras de tus tareas de director para hacerlo o se lo asignaras a alguien más, probablemente no llegarían a tiempo, porque el avión va a estar en el aire pronto y antes de que el reloj marque las once de la noche va a tener lugar la explosión.

Honestamente, necesitas un milagro, un milagro que haga que Kimberly Bauer aparezca dentro de los próximos treinta minutos.

Un milagro, en eso pensas sentado en tu nuevo despacho, mientras te ocupas de un par de asuntos hasta que el laboratorio termine de analizar el disco duro y te traigan los resultados.

¿Cuántos minutos puede robarte una pequeña plegaria susurrada en la oscuridad y soledad de tu oficina? ¿Vas a dejar de ser un buen director que está tratando de llevar bien las cosas para que el tren no se descarrile más si por unos instantes apartas la cabeza del trabajo y le pedís a Dios que se sepa algo de Kim antes de que sea demasiado tarde para que su padre se despida?

_Dios, por favor_, son las únicas tres palabras que susurras casi sin mover los labios, pero luego regresas a enfocarte – o a pretender enfocarte – en la montaña de obligaciones que te llovieron cuando Mason puso en tus manos la tarjeta con los códigos de acceso a División y CTU.

Pero no podés sacarte de la cabeza los fantasmas de algunos pensamientos. No podés dejar de sentir pena por Jack y su hija, incluso cuando decidiste que lo mejor en estos casos sería cerrarte por dentro, dejar un agujero en el lugar donde debería ir tu corazón y no sentir nada; no podés evitar preocuparte por Michelle y por las razones que tenga para estar tan tensa alrededor de Carrie, con la mirada tan llena de bronca y resentimiento. Cada vez más el hombre de carne y hueso que sos está tratando de imponerse a la parodia del robot.

Minutos más tarde – o años más tarde, ¿quizá?, siglos más tarde, ¿tal vez? Es imposible decir, porque ya la noción del tiempo se ha quedado perdida en el camino horas atrás – suena el teléfono, y el milagro que necesitabas llega.

"Almeida"

"Tony, habla Kim"

_¡Kim!_

El avión despegó hace instantes, por lo que Jack seguramente está recién saliendo de la zona urbanizada. Vas a poder conectar la llamada y enganchar a Kim en la línea, para que él pueda explicarle lo que va a hacer, para que tenga la oportunidad de despedirse antes de morir.

"¡Kim!" exclamas en un susurro ahogad "Kim, ¿dónde estás?, ¿cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien" suena mucho más tranquila, es cierto "Tony, me gustaría hablar con mi papá, ¿es posible?"

_Dios mío, pobre chica. Tan joven y con tanto daño ya hecho y mucho más por sufrir. _

"Y él quiere hablar con vos también. Puedo comunicarte con él" decís simplemente.

No vas a explicarle dónde está, ni que está haciendo, porque crees que Jack preferiría ser él quien diera a su hija tan terrible noticia. Simplemente vas a limitarte a pasar la llamada, y – lo cual no te causa gracia, porque lo sentirías como una violación a la intimidad de un padre y una hija que van a tener su última conversación, una conversación de despedida – a monitorear los canales, como lo estipula el protocolo cuando un agente en servicio recibe una llamada telefónica de alguien que no pertenece al núcleo cerrado.

Llamas a Norton y pedís que te contacten con él, mientras Kim espera.

"Jack, ¿podés oírme?" escuchas a tu voz preguntando breves segundos después.

"Sí, Tony, puedo oírte" te llega la respuesta, un poco desdibujada debido al ruido y a la interferencia.

"Encontramos a Kim" anuncias, y notas como con alivio vuelve a respirar "Está en la otra línea"

"Gracias Tony. ¿Ya le dijiste algo?"

"No, no sabía si querías que lo hiciera" contestas, y dándote cuenta de que realmente Jack no tiene mucho tiempo para gastar conectas ambas líneas y te quedas en silencio como un espectador espiando a escondidas, sentado detrás de tu escritorio con la vista clavada en algún desconocido punto fijo mientras las voces de Jack y Kimberly Bauer llenan tus oídos.

"¿Kim?"

"Papá" una pequeña risa se cuela por entre los labios de la joven "¡Finalmente! Dios..." suspira "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, mi amor. ¿Vos estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien"

"Gracias a Dios" ríe nervioso "Tuviste un día difícil, ¿eh?"

"Sí... ¿Qué es ese ruido?" se ha percatado de ello "¿Dónde estás?"

Acá llega la parte difícil, la parte más dolorosa, la parte más triste. Odias tener que estar escuchando esto, no sólo porque es un momento privado si no porque sabés que va a destrozarte, y si bien no te vas a quebrar, estás seguro de que vas a desgarrarte por dentro, lo cual va a hacer daño aún más porque no vas a poder expresar la angustia, vas a tener que tragarla, ignorarla, esconderla, hacerla a un lado, tratar de no pensar.

"Estoy en un avión"

"¿Un avión?, ¿por qué?"

"Mi amor" comienza a explicarle, despacio, con suavidad. Pero el golpe va a destrozarla igual, por muy suave que él sea. Va a hacerla añicos de todos modos "Hay algo que tengo que decirte. Va a ser difícil para vos escucharlo, pero necesito que seas fuerte"

Fuerte. ¿Cómo se puede ser fuerte en circunstancias como estas cuando tenés menos de veinte años y ya te viste obligada a enfrentarte a los peores y más oscuros costados de la vida?

"Encontramos la bomba. Los cables estaban armados de una forma que hizo imposible que la desarmáramos. Necesitábamos a alguien que volara hasta el desierto para que la bomba explote ahí y no mate a nadie" un segundo de silencio sigue "Ese alguien resulté ser yo"

"¿Cómo vas a hacer para bajarte del avión?" no sabés si lo pregunta desde la inocencia, desde la ignorancia o desde los engranajes de un mecanismo subconsciente de autodefensa que le impiden entender y aceptar la realidad.

"No voy a poder, mi amor" la voz de Jack ya se ha impregnado de conmovedora emoción "La bomba tiene que ser lanzada en un área muy específica. No había ninguna otra opción" silencio otra vez, para luego ser roto por los primeros sollozos de Kim, sollozos ahogados y nerviosos, casi convulsos "Lo siento mucho, mi amor" susurra Jack, pero las palabras no surten efecto alguno si con ellas trataba de tranquilizarla.

"Pero... pero" tratar de hablar, pero no puede, porque está embargada por el torbellino de sentimientos que debe haber empezado a girar descontrolado dentro de su ser "...Papá" trata de que las frases se formen en su boca, pero son intentos fallidos "... Papá, ¡no podés hacerme esto!" grita finalmente, y el sonido perfora esa alma que supuestamente ibas a arrancarte del cuerpo para dejar un hueco en su lugar, al menos hasta que la crisis pase.

Pero no es suficiente para quebrarte.

"¡Tiene que haber alguien más!" solloza, desesperanzada.

"Kim, lo siento mucho, mi amor, no teníamos..."

¿Cree que explicando racionalmente lo mismo mil veces va a lograr sanar las heridas, aplacar el sufrimiento, consolarla?

"¡No, papá, no podés hacerme esto!" lo interrumpe.

"Kim, necesito que me escuches..."

"¡Perdón!" rompe en llanto esta vez con más fuerza, y comienza a susurrar lo mismo una y otra y otra vez mientras las lágrimas impregnan su voz "Perdón, perdón..."

"Corazón, ¿por qué me pedís perdón?" pregunta Jack dulcemente.

"Por todo... Fui tan mala y tan injusta con vos" debe estar refiriéndose a los meses que siguieron a la muerte de Teri, a su comportamiento adolescente durante el último tiempo de vida de su madre: dando problemas, escapándose, fumando, rebelándose. Debe estar refiriéndose a no dejar que la consuele luego del fallecimiento de su mamá, a las incontables veces que lo culpó por todo lo malo que le pasó en la vida.

Errores que ya no se pueden corregir, ya no se puede volver atrás.

"Preciosa, todo lo que alguna vez haya pasado entre nosotros... Nunca nada fue por tu culpa. Te amo exactamente como sos y no quiero que cambies, ¿sí?" otro sollozo desgarrador se mezcla con las palabras que Jack está tratando de decirle "Te amo más que a nada en el mundo" silencio otra vez, sólo perturbado por la interferencia "Kim, ¿todavía podés escucharme"

"Sí" contesta con voz ahogada y temblorosa.

_La pobre chica debe estar teniendo un ataque de nervios. _

"Quiero que vivas tu vida. Quiero que seas feliz. Eso es lo que siempre quise para vos. Quiero que crezcas y te conviertas en la clase de persona que hubiera enorgullecido a tu mamá. Prometemelo"

"Te lo prometo" dice con dificultad.

"Mi vida, tengo que empezar a concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo" anuncia, y vaticinas que la conversación va a terminar pronto "Se me está acabando el tiempo" Jack está por llegar a un punto del vuelo en el que es importante la coordinación y la precisión para que la misión no falle y que la explosión pueda ser totalmente contenida por la zona rodeada de montañas que eligieron "Así que voy a tener que despedirme. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo" repite, y el llanto de Kim, que se había calmado hasta convertirse en algo así como un quejido apenas audible, llena el aire otra vez "Y voy a estar siempre con vos. No te olvides de eso"

"Estoy orgullosa de vos, y te amo" logra decir.

"Yo también te amo, mi vida... Adiós"

Y antes de que pueda seguir escuchando a su hija desgarrándose de dolor por dentro, Jack desconecta su línea.

Segundos después, oís a Kim colgar el teléfono también.

Lo que sentís en estos momentos es imposible de describir, especialmente porque estás esforzándote demasiado para no entrar en contacto con tus emociones.

Son las diez de la noche con treinta y cinco minutos, y tu cuerpo entero – que sentís entumecido – está temblando mientras la autopista en tu mente se congestiona cada vez más, más y más, hasta el punto que pensas que va a colapsar.

Tratas de mantenerte compuesto, respiras hondo, tratas de dejar de pensar, pero no lo logras. Las voces de Jack y de Kim, esa terrible despedida prematura resuena en los confines de tu cerebro, aturdiéndote. Querés acallarlos, pero los recuerdos sonoros vuelven.

_Tony, yo voy a volar el avión_.

Jack va a morir. Va a morir para salvarlos a todos ustedes. Va a morir para que la ciudad de Los Angeles vea la luz del sol mañana por la mañana cuando se alce sobre ella. Va a morir y nada puede hacerse para evitarlo. Va a morir, como George, por quien tampoco puede hacerse nada.

Esta vez no hay escuadrón que lo rescate del avión, como lo rescataron de las garras de Nina. No hay manera de que se salve, no hay manera de que no perezca cuando las llamas lo consuman y su cuerpo arda.

El teléfono suena y te sobresalta. Enseguida tu mano temblorosa se abalanza sobre el auricular para tomarlo.

"Almeida"

"Tony, soy Michelle"

"Te escucho" haces lo posible por no sonar alterado, por no dejar que se te note.

"El laboratorio tiene noticias sobre el disco duro"

"Bien, por favor subilo a mi oficina" le pedís.

"Voy enseguida" estás a punto de volver a depositar el auricular en su sitio cuando su voz te alcanza otra vez, impregnada de dulzura "Tony, ¿estás bien?"

Y eso te rompe.

Eso te quiebra.

Eso te destroza.

Eso hace que no puedas contenerte más, y los ojos se te humedecen.

Eso hace que sientas el dolor, la angustia, la desesperanza y los nervios acumulados durante los últimos treinta y muchos minutos en carne viva.

_Ella_ te vuelve más humano cada vez que te habla, cada vez que te muestra cuánto se preocupa, cada vez que te demuestra inconscientemente que te ama.

Quisiste disimular, ocultar, esconder, aparentar, fingir, y no te salió. Se dio cuenta de que algo te pasa, se dio cuenta de que hay cosas que es imposible no te afecten, incluso cuando te empecinas en arrancarte la piel y pretender que no sos un ser humano. Se da cuenta, porque puede leerte con facilidad, porque te conoce de memoria, porque son pequeños detalles que podrán escapar al ojo de los demás pero que son captados por los suyos.

"Estoy bien"

Ni vos te lo crees, y probablemente ella tampoco lo crea, pero no agrega nada más.

Te pones de pie y te dirigís a la pequeña mesita auxiliar que se halla a un lado, cerca de la entrada a la oficina, y con la cabeza gacha y la vista fija en la alfombra color gris que cubre el suelo tomas aire otra vez. Los oídos te zumban y aún sentís el cuerpo entumecido, pero sos más conciente que nunca del corazón latiendo contra tus costillas y de tu alma estrujándose de pena, bronca y alivio al mismo tiempo.

Pobre Jack. Pasó su vida entregado al trabajo, a servir a su país y a sus ciudadanos, y descuidó a su familia, a su esposa, a su hija.

Pobre Jack. Vivió el último año y medio llorando la muerte de Teri, culpándose, odiándose, quizá de manera subconsciente esperando morir. Quizá por eso se subió a ese avión: porque quiere poner fin al sufrimiento que viene arrastrando.

Pobre Jack. Tuvo que despedirse de su hija, su única hija, por teléfono y en menos de dos minutos.

Pobre Jack. Va a hacer falta que él sacrifique los años que le quedaban por delante – años que podrían haber sido buenos si intentaba – para salvar a la ciudad de Los Angeles.

Esta bomba no va a matarte a vos, no va a matarla a ella y no va a matar a muchos otros, pero _sí_ va a matar a Jack, así como indirectamente va a matar a George, así como indirectamente mató a todos los que fallecieron esta mañana en la CTU, así como indirectamente mató a Maccabee y a Richards.

Pero a vos no.

Eso no quita que te afecte – por mucho que quieras a jugar a no sentir nada -; eso no quita que te deje marcas más invisibles que visibles; eso no quita que te haga daño.

No te va a matar, pero sí va a dejarte una visión muy particular de las cosas.

Se te ocurre de repente que no querés terminar así, como Jack va a terminar. No querés tener ese final. No querés pasar el resto de tus días culpándote por cosas que ya pasaron y que no pueden corregirse, extrañando a los que ya no están, ahogándote en la miseria, escapando de tus propios miedos, ocultándote, hiriéndote a vos mismo en el proceso e hiriendo a todos los demás.

Por primera vez en tres décadas y casi un lustro de existencia pensas detenidamente en el futuro que querés, con lo que querés encontrarte al mirar para adelante. Sí, vos, el que hace unos cuarenta minutos decidió que esto ya no era una partida de ajedrez, que el ser humano tenía que desplazarse para dar paso al robot, que tenías que guiarte sólo por el crudo instinto como hacen los animales cuando acechan a sus presas. La conversación entre ese padre y esa hija te rompió por dentro, pero Michelle y la manera en que pudo distinguir en tu voz que no estabas bien, Michelle y la forma en que te preguntó cómo estabas, hizo que el vidrio astillado acabara de hacerse añicos.

Después de haberle escuchado la voz a te sentís más de carne y hueso que nunca, más insoportablemente vivo que nunca, y estás contemplando qué querés que pase mañana, y pasado mañana, y el día después de pasado mañana, y los días que sigan a ese, y los días que sigan a esos otros días.

Querés confesarle que la amas.

Querés hacerla feliz, y dejar que te haga feliz.

Querés hacer las cosas que hacen las parejas normales: ir al cine, ir a la playa a observar el atardecer, quedarse toda la noche despiertos conversando y mirando las estrellas en el balcón, cocinar para ella, ir al parque a recostarse sobre el pasto y adivinar las formas de las nubes, cantarle al oído, acunarla cuando no pueda dormir, acurrucarse en el sillón y mirar televisión juntos, hacer el amor en el mar (y el estremecimiento que de arriba abajo te recorre la espina dorsal te lleva a preguntarte si amaste a alguna de las que confeccionan la lista de la gran cantidad de mujeres que pasaron por tu cama; te preguntas si alguna vez _realmente_ hiciste el amor con alguna de ellas, porque sintiéndote como te sentís ahora, dudas que esos encuentros hayan significado algo más que contacto físico).

Querés que tu familia la conozca, que se lleve bien con tus papás y con tus hermanos, que juegue con tus sobrinitos.

Querés casarte con ella.

Querés que sea la madre de tus hijos.

Querés protegerla para siempre de cualquier cosa que pueda hacerle mal.

Querés compartir todo con ella.

Querés vivir hasta los noventa años y morirte con ella, los dos juntos, abrazando muy fuerte el uno al otro, dormidos, felices y en paz.

Tan sumido estás en tus pensamientos que no escuchas la puerta abrirse, y sólo te percatas de su presencia cuando con mucha suavidad llama tu nombre.

"Tony"

Levantas la vista para mirarla a los ojos, pero no decís nada.

"¿Estás bien?" vuelve a preguntar.

_Estaba__ pensando en lo lindo que va a ser dedicar mi vida a ser feliz con vos. _

"Encontramos a Kim" decís simplemente.

"¿Jack tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse?" es tristeza lo que ves en sus ojos, y no la está ocultando. A diferencia de vos, no está tratando de meter sus emociones en una caja, atar la caja con un hilo, guardarla en un armario, cerrar la puerta con llave y volver a ocuparse de ella después cuando tenga tiempo y la crisis haya pasado.

"Sí" no querés hablar del tema, no ahora "Bueno, ¿qué encontraste?" dirigís el rumbo de la conversación hacia lo que es importante, hacia lo que realmente tiene relevancia. Después de todo, ya perdiste demasiado tiempo pensando en cosas que no deberían haber capturado tu atención.

"Descifraron el disco duro que hallaron en el departamento de Syed Alí. Es una grabación de una conversación que tuvo lugar en Chipre hace unos cinco meses"

"¿Una conversación entre quiénes?"

"Syed Alí y altos oficiales de los gobiernos de estos países" te extiende la hoja de papel que tiene en su mano y señala con el dedo índice los nombres de los países en cuestión.

Lees lo que está escrito en la hoja, la traducción del audio de la conversación, y te quedas atónito. No querés dar crédito a tus ojos, porque si lo que dice ahí es cierto, entonces muchos problemas se avecinan.

"Entonces lo que estamos diciendo es que estos tres países no sólo sabían sobre la bomba si no que también la compraron y proveyeron a Syed Alí" repetís la información en voz alta para empezar a asimilarla, a entenderla.

"Sí, así parece"

"¿Qué tan seguros estamos acerca de esta traducción?"

"Fue hecho a las apuradas" reconoce "Tiene que ser refinada, pero lo sustancial es correcto"

"Vamos a necesitar que se autentifiquen las voces de estos cuatro hombres lo antes posible" le pedís.

"Ya puse a gente a trabajar en eso"

"Bien. Da aviso a los de División" decidís, ya que de algo tan grande no puede dejárselos afuera.

Asiente con la cabeza, y se marcha de la oficina para zambullirse de vuelta al trabajo.

Y vos, vos ya estás actuando robóticamente otra vez.

Tomas el teléfono, marcas un número, y esperas a que te atiendan.

"Región del Noroeste" anuncia una voz femenina.

"Hola, soy Tony Almeida de la CTU. Necesito hablar con el presidente por los ataques terroristas del día de hoy, es urgente" marcas con especial énfasis la última palabra.

"Ya lo transfiero"

Esperas unos breves segundos, durante los cuales observar a Michelle bajando las escaleras y caminando por el piso central de la CTU, que puede ser perfectamente visto desde tu oficina debido a las paredes de vidrio que cubren uno de los lados. Cuando alcanza la mitad del recorrido que debe hacer para llegar a su escritorio, se cruza con Carrie, quien le dice algo que la altera bastante, porque podés distinguir de lejos como de manera cortante y con furia susurra entre dientes apretados algo antes de seguir camino.

Antes de que puedas dedicarle un pensamiento a esta situación tan extraña entre la reemplazante enviada por División para cubrir el puesto de Paula y Michelle, escuchas la educada, profunda y firme voz del presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, David Palmer.

"¿Qué pasa, señor Almeida?"

Vas director al asunto:

"Señor Presidente, tenemos una grabación de Syed Alí colaborando con altos oficiales de países del Medio Oriente en los preparativos del ataque de hoy"

"¿Hace cuánto averiguaron esto?"

"En los últimos minutos"

"¿Quién más sabe?"

"Los jefes de nuestras divisiones"

"Tienen conexiones con otras agencias, incluyendo el Pentágono, así que significa que todos saben" llega a la conclusión.

"Está catalogado como algo de nivel de seguridad 4, señor" explicas "Pero pensé en darle prioridad a comenzar el proceso de autentificación lo más rápido posible"

"¿Cuánto tiempo va a tardar?"

"Deberíamos tener confirmación dentro de una hora, señor"

"Déjeme hacerle otra pregunta, señor Almeida. ¿Por qué Syed Alí grabaría una conversación como esta?"

"Señor Presidente, la mitad de las veces estas personas no confían las unas en las otras más de lo que confían en nosotros. Supongo que Alí quería alguna clase de inmunidad para protegerse a sí mismo en caso de que estos países se volvieran en su contra"

"Bien. Gracias, señor Almeida. Voy a dejar que vuelva al trabajo. Por favor comuníquele mi agradecimiento al resto de su equipo"

"Gracias, Señor Presidente" te despedís, y la conversación concluye.

Miras otra vez la hoja de papel que tenés en la mano, la relees, y te convences nuevamente de que el giro que va a tomar este tren no te gusta nada.

No te gusta para nada.

* * *

La hora está llegando a fin.

Son casi las once de la noche y el momento en que el avión va a estrellarse y el cielo será iluminado por las llamas está cada vez más cerca.

En el ambiente se siente un aire de tensión, nervios y ansiedad general debido a lo que va a acontecer dentro de tan poco. Van a ver gracias a las imágenes emitidas por los satélites de video cuando el hongo gigante se alce y lo ilumine todo con su luz amarillenta, por lo cual ya hay varios que están reunidos alrededor de la pantalla, aguardando inquietos y expectantes, a la vez que una mezcla del alivio despertado por saber que no van a morir hoy y miedo a que algo salga mal los recorre por dentro, haciéndoles cosquillas.

Vos, honestamente, a estas alturas lograste volver a la instancia en la que estás entumecido, la instancia en la que tu cuerpo no siente nada.

Pero en tu cabeza hay demasiado dando vuelta: Jack, Kim, esa grabación de la reunión que Syed Alí tuvo en Chipre con esos políticos, las consecuencias que va a levantar si resulta ser auténtica, lo que vendrá después, la noción de que la pesadilla está lejos de acabar...

A las diez de la noche con cincuenta y dos minutos el teléfono suena de nuevo.

"Almeida" contestas.

"Tony, habla Jack"

Jack.

Jack no puede estar llamándote.

Jack no _debería_ estar llamándote.

El avión está a menos de seis minutos del sitio donde tendrá lugar el impacto, debería estar absolutamente concentrado maniobrando para asegurarse de que va a caer en las coordenadas exactas, sin margen de error alguno.

Ya habló con Kim, ya sabe que su hija está bien, ya se despidió de ella. ¿Por qué está llamando entonces?

"Necesito que pongas un helicóptero en el aire ahora mismo" te pide, alzando la voz por sobre los ruidos de toda índole que interfieren y se mezclan con lo que está diciendo "Tenemos un cambio de planes acá arriba"

_Tenemos un cambio de planes_, rebotan las palabras en tu cabeza.

Que Jack Bauer aparezca de la nada diciendo que tiene un cambio de planes seis minutos antes de estrellar un avión que carga con un dispositivo nuclear puede significar dos cosas: que la misión va a superar sus expectativas, o que va a irse irremediablemente al demonio.

"Voy a salirme del avión y George va a estrellarlo"

George.

George Mason.

Antiguo director de la Unidad Antiterrorista de Los Angeles.

El sarcástico George Mason.

El George Mason que esta mañana estuvo expuesto a una dosis letal de plutonio y que hace cosa de una hora y media abandonó el edificio de la CTU, presuntamente para irse a su casa y morir en paz. Ahora resulta que ese mismo George Mason está a bordo del avión que se supone Jack Bauer estrellaría en el desierto.

George Mason, cuya salud está en una condición tan crítica que podría desmoronarse en cualquier momento, perder la conciencia, desmayarse, morir de una falla cardíaca, o simplemente equivocarse _aunque sea un poquito_ y no acertar a las coordenadas precisas.

George Mason va a estrellar el avión que lleva el dispositivo nuclear, y Jack Bauer va a salirse de él con el tiempo justo para huir de la zona del impacto, esconderse y ser rescatado más tarde.

Es de no creer.

"¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo George ahí?!" es lo primero que atinas a preguntar.

"Se subió al avión sin que yo me diera cuenta, trajo un paracaídas para mi" silencio. No sabés qué decir. Las posibilidades de que Mason pierda el conocimiento en los próximos cuatro minutos son ínfimas, así como también podrían ser muy grandes teniendo en cuenta que le quedan pocas horas de vida. Por otro lado, arriesgarse a que George complete la misión es darle a Jack – un hombre joven y con mucho por delante si se anima a recuperarse y a volver a tomar el control y no dejar que los problemas lo controlen a él – la oportunidad de reconstruir los pedazos que quedan de su vida, es darle a su hija la posibilidad de crecer con un padre. No sabés qué decir, honestamente. Querés creer que George va a ser capaz de hacer las cosas bien, de maniobrar el avión, acertar a las coordenadas y que la explosión tenga lugar dentro de la depresión entre las montañas, pero por otro lado tampoco querés avalar un plan que podría terminar mal, muy mal, especialmente si el presidente Palmer no está al tanto de esto.

"Tony, George es capaz de hacerlo, está lúcido, está en buena forma. Quiere hacerlo, y puede" Jack trata de convencerte, como si pudiera leer tus pensamientos, saber las dudas que te aquejan.

Suspiras, resignado: la verdad es que vos también querés que Jack tenga la posibilidad de ver salir el sol mañana.

"Voy a hacer que te envíen ese helicóptero"

Estás a punto de cortar, cuando Mason arrebata el teléfono a Jack.

"Tony" comienza a hablar, apremiante, sin darte tiempo a agregar nada, sin darte tiempo a abrir la boca y articular sonido alguno "No te olvides de lo que te dije"

Y luego corta la comunicación, antes de que si quiera puedas procesar sus palabras, pero lo que te dijo pulsó el botón indicado en tu memoria, haciendo resurgir fragmentos de la última charla seria que George y vos tuvieron.

"_Tony, hay algo que podés hacer por mí, en realidad: Michelle es una buena chica y le tengo mucho aprecio. Es joven, pero tiene un futuro brillante como agente; por sobre todas las cosas, es un excelente ser humano. En el fondo la considero algo así como la hija mujer que me hubiera gustado tener. Como que sigas dando vueltas y lastimándola con tu teoría de hacer las cosas en cámara lenta, voy a maldecirte desde las profundidades del infierno. Dense una oportunidad; podría salirles mejor de lo que esperan. Es muy obvio para un viejo como yo lo locos que están el uno por el otro, y que algo tan lindo les haga mal es una pena"_

Cuando estás a punto de reprocharte a vos mismo haber desperdiciado segundos valiosos sintiendo emociones humanas – después de todo, es imprescindible que Jack sea rescatado a tiempo-, ya te encontras frente a Michelle, hablando en susurros apremiantes.

"Michelle, necesito que envíes un helicóptero para que rastree el avión de Jack. Mason subió a bordo" te mira sin poder creer lo que escucha, y hasta ves sus labios separándose, listos para dejar salir por entre ellos una pregunta que no tenés tiempo de contestar " – no me preguntes cómo -, va a estrellarse el avión y Jack va a salirse. Necesitamos que ese helicóptero lo rescate" continuas, y cuando ves por el rabillo del ojo que Yusuf Auda se acerca a vos con cara de pocos amigos y aspecto de querer entablar una discusión o hacerte perder tiempo que no tenés presentándote sus quejas o inquietudes, decidís hacerte cargo de eso ahora y dejar de 'patearlo para más adelante' "Después te lo explico" prometes a una atónita Michelle que no acaba de caer en la cuenta, antes de darte la vuelta y ser interceptado – como previste – por Yusuf Auda.

"Señor Almeida, ¿cuándo puedo saber qué encontraron en el disco duro?" inquiere, en un tono ya no tan amable.

"Me temo que no tiene el nivel de autorización necesario para eso, señor Auda" ya te cansaste de jugar a 'atender bien a la visita'. Las cosas como son, y si le gustan bien, y si no, también.

"Señor Almeida, mi país y yo hemos demostrado buena fe en ayudarlos a encontrar el escondite de Syed Alí. Estoy pidiéndoles que hagan lo mismo dándome alguna idea de lo que está pasando"

"Lo lamento, pero en estos momentos no puedo decírselo" y para dar por concluida la discusión, dirigís tus pasos hacia la escalera que conduce a tu despacho (curioso, ¿verdad? Cada vez te resulta más fácil pensar en él y referirte a _tu_ despacho, especialmente desde después de haberte dado unos minutos para pensar en Jack, en George, en Michelle y en la vida que querés tener con ella. Es como si el haber entrado en contacto con tus emociones y haber dejado de actuar como un robot hicieron que la idea de que ahora sos el director de la CTU y _ese_ despacho es tuyo tomara una forma más corpórea).

Cuando estás a punto de poner el pie en el primero de los peldaños, oís a tus espaldas a Yusuf Auda hablando en tono despectivo, cargado de rabia, odio y racismo:

"Ustedes los americanos..."

Te das la vuelta enseguida, como si hubieras recibido una descarga eléctrica o te hubieran lastimado el cuello con una picana. Clavas tus ojos oscuros en los suyos negros y lo enfrentas, desafiante, animándolo a que siga hablando, a que siga diciendo, a que siga emitiendo juicios raciales:

"¿Nosotros los americanos _qué_?"

"Nada" murmura simplemente, pero sabés que por dentro se quedó con las ganas de contestarte, sabés que está masticando la respuesta que le hubiera gustado darte.

Se aleja, dejándote solo al pie de la escalera. Miras el reloj, y al ver que ya es casi hora de que la bomba explote decidís ir con el resto de tus compañeros a ver por la pantalla gigante como esa maldita cosa es destruida sin llevarse consigo las vidas de todos los ciudadanos de Los Angeles. Y, además, querés rezar en silencio por George.

Cuando las manecillas del reloj están casi a punto de posicionarse para marcar las once de la noche, el corazón te da un vuelco y se larga a latir furioso, y esta vez tu cuerpo ya no está tan entumecido como para que no lo sientas rebotando en tu estómago, en tus costillas. Es la ansiedad, son los nervios, es la incertidumbre, es la angustia, es la tristeza, es las ganas de que todo acabe para que llegue mañana, es la duda de si esa grabación no va a desencadenar la tercer guerra mundial, es todo lo que estuviste ignorando durante la mayor parte de esta ahora atacándote de golpe, porque finalmente dejaste la guardia baja y volviste a ser un humano de carne y hueso.

Son las ganas de abrazar el cuerpo de Michelle contra el tuyo mientras ven la explosión. Son las ganas de esconderte en sus brazos y descansar un poco. Son las ganas de decirle ahora mismo que la amas y no esperar hasta que todo esto acabe. Son las ganas de enterrar la cabeza en su cuello para esconderte del mundo y respirar su perfume hasta intoxicarte. Son las ganas de besarla hasta asfixiarte.

No podés ser un robot, porque tarde o temprano el hombre de carne y hueso gana la partida y se impone sobre él, haciendo que todo aquello que ignoraste, tapaste, guardaste, empujaste y te negaste a sentir te queme vivo con una intensidad jamás antes experimentada.

No, vas a tener que aprender a controlar al hombre que sos para poder hacer tu trabajo, pero no apartándolo a un lado.

Esa es la resolución que acabas de tomar cuando escuchas la explosión, el ruido sordo y potente, y ves cómo se ilumina la pantalla, mostrando el hongo que crece, y crece y crece y se eleva hacia el cielo iluminándolo todo. El hongo que probablemente toda la población va a contemplar a lo lejos, sin dar crédito a sus oídos, haciéndose preguntas de todo tipo, entrando en pánico al menos hasta que Palmer dé un discurso oficial explicando lo que pasó.

Ahí está, el hongo, creciendo, creciendo, creciendo, gigante figura amarilla que por una fracción de segundo se congela en todo su esplendor para luego ir, poco a poco, achicándose.

Esa bomba que acaba de estallar, no te mató.

No te mató a vos, no te mató a ella, y no mató a los compañeros que están ahí, mirando boquiabiertos la pantalla.

No logró matarte, pero te regaló una visión particular: de ahora en más, querés vivir cada día como si fuera el último. De ahora en más, sin importar bajo qué circunstancias, querés sentirte _realmente_ vivo. De ahora en más, querés disfrutar de hoy, no tener que estar esperando y deseando que mañana llegue para hacer las cosas que por miedo no hiciste antes.

De ahora en más, querés ser feliz, con ella.

Esta es la visión que te deja esto, esta es la visión que te queda después de haber pasado las últimas quince horas corriendo contra el reloj.

No hay que esperar a que mañana llegue, hay que hacer que las cosas sucedan ahora. Hay que ir y buscar la felicidad y disfrutarla mientras se puede en lugar de estar prometiéndonos a nosotros mismos que vamos a cambiar lo que no nos gusta y a jugarnos por lo que amamos si logramos sobrevivir al día.

No logró matarte, pero te dejo una visión bastante particular.

No te olvides de estos pensamientos que están corriendo veloces en la autopista de tu mente dentro de unos minutos, cuando el tren se descarrile por completo, cuando empieces a dudar hasta de tu propia sombra, cuando empieces a sentir por dentro como todo se marchita y tus esperanzas de ser feliz con la mujer que amas van muriéndose lenta y dolorosamente, a la par que un cuchillo se te clava en el corazón, destrozándolo y removiéndose después en la herida para causarte aún más daño.

Ojalá que el amor y estas realizaciones sean más fuertes.

Porque definitivamente en las siguientes horas vas a necesitar que el amor y estas realizaciones sean más fuertes. Ni te imaginas cuánto.

Ay, Dios, cuánto lo vas a necesitar.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**1. Por favor, dejen comentarios, sea en Español, Inglés o Portugués.**

**2. El siguiente capítulo va a transcurrir fuera de los límites de tiempo habituales, y va a estar dedicado a analizar los pensamientos y sentimientos de George Mason antes de morir.**

**3. El capítulo 23, en el cual se retomarán los sucesos y transcurrirá entre las 11 PM y las 12 AM va a ser narrado desde la perspectiva de Tony, ya que los eventos que tendrán lugar de ahí en adelante van a ser más fáciles de explicar si hago un pequeño cambio y los capítulos impares se centran en Michelle y los capítulos pares en Tony, a diferencia de como venía ocurriendo hasta ahora en la historia.**

**4. No se olviden de dejar un comentario.**


	22. Me verás volver

_Me verás volar__ por la ciudad de la furia_

_Donde nadie sabe de mí, y__ yo soy parte de todos._

_Con la luz del sol__ se derriten mis alas._

_Só__lo encuentro en la oscuridad lo que me une _

_Con la ciudad de la furia._

_Me verás caer como una flecha salvaje,_

_Me verás caer entre vuelos fugaces. _

Te aseguraste de que la CTU quedara en buenas manos antes de cruzar sus puertas por última vez: llamaste a Chappelle, le explicaste la situación, arrojaste un par de chistes cargados de humor negro sólo para darte el gusto de irritarlo un poco, lo convenciste de que accediera a otorgar a Tony el mandato provisorio – aunque sabés bien que es muy probable que acaben por nombrarlo director oficial cuando esta crisis se acabe y tengan que empezar a reconstruir lo que destrozó -, y luego juntaste tus efectos personales, los metiste dentro de tu portafolio, echaste una última mirada a la que durante dieciocho meses fue tu oficina y bajaste los peldaños que conducen al piso principal, con tus ojos barriéndolo entero, observando que aún entre las paredes manchadas de humo y los pocos escombros que quedan sin levantar lo que más resaltaba eran las excelentes personas trabajando duro para frenar esa amenaza y salvar la vida de millones de ciudadanos.

Te llenan de orgullo, todos ellos, desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande.

Qué lástima que nunca se los hayas dicho.

Qué lástima que estés arrepintiéndote de ello cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

Ya es tarde para todo.

Para reconstruir tu relación con tu hijo y con tu ex esposa, volver a hablar con los amigos de los que ya hace bastante tiempo no sabés nada, ser un mejor jefe, ser un mejor ser humano...

Esta mañana le dijiste a Tony que si dentro de un año seguías trabajando en la CTU, te hiciera el favor de pegarte un tiro.

No sabías que ibas a morir durante el transcurso de las siguientes veinticuatro horas.

No vas a llegar a ver el año entrante; ni siquiera vas a llegar a ver el sol saliendo mañana por la mañana, y te arrepentís de no haber disfrutado de más amaneceres cuando todavía podías.

Afortunadamente, muchos otros despertarán mañana, y el día después de mañana, y los días que sigan a ese, porque esa bomba – de la que sos una víctima indirecta – no va a poner fin a la existencia de ningún otro ser humano: la única vida que va a cobrarse es la tuya.

Cuando dejaste la Unidad Antiterrorista de Los Angeles después de haber tenido esa última charla con Tony, te subiste a tu auto, lo pusiste en marcha, y mientras escuchabas al maestro Jimmy Hendrix por última vez, sumergiéndote en cada nota, en cada acorde, en cada palabra, te dirigiste al autódromo Norton.

Querías ver a esa maldita cosa ser destruida, estar ahí cuando acaben con ella. Pero cuando escuchaste que no podría ser desmantelada y que un piloto tendría que estrellarla en una zona específica del desierto y morir en misión suicida, un nuevo pensamiento se apoderó de tu mente, atrapándola, enredándola, clavándole sus raíces, intoxicándola con su miel venenosa: no vas a dejar que otro hombre sacrifique su vida cuando vos ya tenés la condena de muerte firmada por la mismísima garra de la parca.

Esa bomba te destruyó, bien. Va a ser la causante de tu fallecimiento, lo entendés.

Ella te destruyó a vos, y vos querés destruirla a ella.

No le ves sentido a irte a casa para seguir sufriendo dolores inaguantables, fiebre, mareos, hemorragias, problemas para ver y escuchar; querés utilizar tus últimas fuerzas, el último hálito de vida que te queda para encargarte de que esa cosa horrible destinada a destrozar la ciudad de Los Angeles no logre el cometido para el cual fue armada.

Claro que, cuando contaste tu idea a Jack Bauer, la única respuesta que obtuviste fue un rotundo _no_.

Un rotundo _no_ acompañado de excusas baratas.

_No,_ porque podrías desmayarte, perder el conocimiento, y que el avión se estrelle en una zona urbanizada, provocando así la explosión de la bomba antes de tiempo.

Excusas baratas.

No, porque podrías no calcular bien y equivocarte de coordenadas.

Excusas baratas.

No, porque él _quiere_ hacerlo y _va a _hacerlo.

_Excusas baratas, Jack. Este viejo no va a comprarlas. _

Más que nunca fue obvio para vos en ese momento que Jack Bauer enfrenta una especie de deseo subconsciente de morir desde que su esposa fue asesinada y le ha tocado a él cargar con una culpa feroz que lo ha hundido bajo su peso a la vez que lo comía (sigue comiéndolo) por dentro. Es una lástima que no quiera salir de ese agujero negro y profundo en el que está metido, se te ocurrió, porque si intentara y lo lograra realmente tendría muchas posibilidades de ser feliz, reconstruir lo roto, crear cosas nuevas, hacer las paces con su hija. Es joven, después de todo, por mucho que las marcas en su rostro, las arrugas y las líneas de expresión tan fruncidas y tan tensas siempre digan otra cosa.

Todas excusas baratas detrás de las cuales se escondía su deseo de poner fin al sufrimiento con el que viene cargando.

No sos bueno dando consejos – al menos eso consideras -, pero algo de lo que te jactas es de saber leer a la gente.

Así fue como te diste cuenta de que Tony sería el indicado para seguir dirigiendo la Unidad una vez que vos quedaras fuera del juego.

Así fue como te diste cuenta en cuanto llegó que Michelle Dessler no había solicitado una entrevista de trabajo en la CTU porque quería explorar nuevos horizontes y ampliar su carrera más allá de los límites de División y Distrito, si no que venía escapándose de algo o de alguien que estaba atormentándola, hipótesis que se fundamentaba – entre otras cosas – en el hecho de que Chappelle hubiera insistido en que se le diera el puesto.

"_George, tengo el enorme placer de anunciarte que tu penosa rutina de entrevistas ha finalizado" _te había dicho, mostrando su típica sonrisa forzada para ocasiones que ameritan hacerse el simpático. Sin embargo, siempre tuviste el presentimiento de que Michelle le cae bien _de verdad_, lo cual no te extraña, porque Michelle es una de las pocas personas que has tenido el gusto de conocer que les cae bien a todos.

Nueve meses han pasado desde el día en que llegó a la CTU.

_Parece mentira, la forma en que se nos escapa el tiempo... _

Todavía te acordás lo pasmado que se quedó Tony cuando Chappelle los presentó diciendo algo así como '_Agente Almeida, ésta es la Agente Dessler_'; todavía te acordás la mirada de furia que te echó cuando cinco minutos después – cuando Ryan ya se había ido de vuelta a División a lidiar con su tan amada burocracia y Michelle estaba acomodándose en su escritorio – pasaste a su lado y le aconsejaste en tono burlón que disimulara más y la mirara menos.

Durante los últimos nueve meses, gracias a tu capacidad para leer a la gente, fuiste testigo presente de cómo la atracción a primera vista se transformó en amor, dando luego el amor paso a una locura dulce y profunda y a una adoración silenciosa que – según tu punto de vista – ha estado matándolos a ambos lentamente: a él porque le cuesta salir de ese agujero en el que se ha hundido después de lo que pasó con Nina, dejar caer las enormes paredes que ha levantado a su alrededor y confiar en alguien otra vez; a ella porque su evidente falta de autoestima y el miedo a herirlo más la mantienen lejos, sin saber cómo actuar, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber cómo o cuándo dar los pasos indicados.

_Que algo tan lindo les haga mal es una pena_, le dijiste hoy cuando segundos antes de entrar a la habitación en que estaban Warner y Nayieer para interrogarlos se detuvieron en el pasillo y aprovechaste para darle algo así como un ultimátum.

Es verdad eso de que por ella sentís un cariño especial, que es la hija mujer que te hubiera gustado tener.

Cuando eras joven e idealista y soñabas con ser maestro, cuando Reese y vos estaban felizmente enamorados, imaginaban el futuro muy distinto a cómo todo resultó ser, y dentro de esos planes se encontraba tener un nene y una nena. Reese y vos se divorciaron cuando tu hijo era aún muy pequeño, antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de escribir otra carta a París, como lo hubiera denominado tu abuela (y ahora que pensás en ella te preguntas si van a encontrarse dentro de un rato).

Michelle es la clase de hija de la que te hubiera encantado ser padre, la clase de hija de la que te hubieras sentido orgulloso: es un excelente ser humano, se mantiene firme junto a sus creencias y las defiende hasta el final, ama su trabajo porque le permite ayudar a salvar las vidas de personas inocentes.

Conocés su historia. Conocés lo difícil que fue su infancia. Conocés lo triste que ha sido su vida hasta ahora. Está todo en su informe, todo. Y el hecho de que haya logrado convertirse en lo que es hoy aún habiendo atravesado tanto dolor y abandono, la hace más merecedora de tu respeto y admiración: no guarda rencor, ni resentimiento contra su mamá; no odia a la vida ni maldice a Dios por haber perdido a su papá siendo tan chiquita; no hizo a quienes la rodean miserable simplemente porque las cosas no salieron como tendrían que haber salido, como le hubiera gustado que salieran.

La pobre chica merece un poco de felicidad, y sabés que más allá de las diferencias que hayas tenido con él a lo largo de los años, Tony es una buena persona y puede hacerla _muy_ feliz.

Esperas haberlos ayudado un poco con ese empujoncito que les diste a ambos. Sabés que Michelle captó bien el mensaje porque minutos después los viste hablando, los dos sonriendo, perdidos en los ojos del otro, probablemente discutiendo un tema que nada tenía que ver con el trabajo. Ahora la pregunta que te da vueltas en tu cabeza llena de cosas durante los últimos minutos que te quedan de vida es si él podrá deshacerse de sus demonios y animarse a comenzar una nueva etapa en su vida.

Crees que sí.

Ojalá que sí.

En eso estás pensando, en el futuro de los que a diferencia tuya sí van a ver la luz del día de mañana, cuando sin que Jack se dé cuenta te subís al avión y te escondes en la oscuridad de la parte de atrás de la cola, abrazando fuertemente al paracaídas que tomaste, repitiéndote mentalmente que _podés_ hacer esto, que va a salir bien.

Esperas a que hayan pasado la zona urbanizada y comiencen a adentrarse en el tramo anterior al desierto para hacerte notar: no querés que Jack cometa la locura de sacrificar unos pocos minutos, aterrizar el avión, hacer que te bajen a la fuerza y seguir adelante con su misión suicida. Durante el trayecto te mantuviste muy callado y muy quieto, sin siquiera pestañar por miedo a que Bauer te escuchara; aguantaste las ganas de toser, aguantaste los jadeos que querían subir por tu garganta y escaparse de tu boca cuando respirar se volvía dificultoso, aguantaste la necesidad de presionar con la mano las hemorragias de las lastimaduras en los brazos por miedo a que no pudieras contener un gruñido de dolor.

Aguantaste las lágrimas que pugnaron por formarse en tus ojos y recorrer tus mejillas cuando escuchaste a Jack despedirse de Kim por teléfono (una despedida tan distinta a la tuya con tu hijo un par de horas atrás, cuando hiciste que lo trajeran a la CTU para poder tener una última conversación antes de tu muerte), pidiéndole perdón por todo y haciendo que prometiera que sería feliz y se convertiría en la clase de persona que hubiera enorgullecido a Teri Bauer. Tan desgarrador fue ese adiós... El llanto de la pobre criatura se escuchaba como si estuviera ahí, dentro de esa cabina, y por un momento te recorrió un odio intenso hacia Jack por hacerle eso a su pobre hija.

Pero también te aguantaste las ganas de zamarrearlo y gritarle unas cuantas verdades.

Son las diez de la noche con cuarenta y cinco minutos, anuncia tu reloj, y sabés que faltan quince minutos para que la operación deba llegar a su momento culminante. Si hacés notar tu presencia ahora, quizá puedas convencer a Bauer rápidamente de que salte con el paracaídas y se escape del radio de la explosión, se esconda detrás de alguna de las grandes montañas y avise a la CTU para que vayan a buscarlo cuanto antes.

Toses suavemente, pero los oídos de Jack captan el sonido – que para cualquier otro ser humano hubiera pasado desapercibido, especialmente con el barullo que hay ahí arriba – y el agente dentro de él toma el control, haciendo que muy despacio y con precisión se dé la vuelta, sosteniendo entre sus manos el arma que acaba de desenfundar, listo para atacar certeramente en caso de que se trate de algún terrorista tan suicida como él que planea desviar el avión, llevarlo de vuelta a Los Angeles y estrellarlo allí.

"¡No se mueva!" grita.

Y no podés evitar reírte.

"Ey, ey, el servicio ya es lo suficientemente malo en este avión; no tenés que dispararme" bromeas, tu sarcasmo siempre presente, ese sarcasmo que querés que te acompañe hasta el final.

"George, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo acá?" reacciona, mirándote sin dar crédito a sus ojos, reparando en tu aspecto desalineado, tu camisa desabotonada, la piel roja y cubierta de sudor, los ojos inyectados de sangre.

_Pero me siento bien, y puedo hacer esto. Me siento bien y voy a hacer e__sto. _

"Tenía ganas de dar un paseo" decís inocentemente.

"¿Cómo demonios te subiste a este avión?" sigue con su interrogatorio.

"No fue tan difícil" explicas "Para ellos todavía sigo siendo la cabeza de la CTU" decís, refiriéndote a los guardias que te dejaron acceder a la pista de aterrizaje sin hacerte ni la mitad de las preguntas que te ha hecho Bauer desde que te dejaste descubrir.

"Hijo de..." murmura entre dientes apretados, por un momento apartando la vista de vos y fijándola en la tabla de controles.

"Traje algo para vos" continuas "Es un paracaídas" lo levantas en tu mano para que lo vea.

"Sé lo que es George" te contesta, irritado "Pero ya te lo dije: voy a estrellar este avión" se mantiene firme en su postura, en su obstinación.

Exhalas un largo suspiro, mezcla de la exasperación que sentís y la incapacidad para respirar bien, y te acercas a él, hasta quedar justo detrás.

"Eso podrá haber tenido sentido allí abajo en tierra, pero reconozcámoslo Jack: la parte difícil se acabó. Despegaste, te alejaste de la ciudad... ¿Qué queda por hacer? Volar en línea recta, nivelarse y llevar el avión a la depresión" lo hacés sonar como si fuera pan comido "¿A caso no tengo razón?" preguntas retóricamente usando un tono de voz más suave, ya que ves en la cara de Bauer cómo las facciones se contraen formando un gesto que da a entender que está comenzado a considerar tomar en cuenta la oportunidad de salvación que estás ofreciéndole.

El problema es que no tiene mucho tiempo para perder considerando nada.

"Al menos que, claro, quizá quieras morir" comentas como quien no quiere la cosa, pero con firmeza y con seguridad, sin que ninguna sílaba tiemble, sin dejos de sarcasmo, sin nada que no sea la simple y pura verdad.

Jack se da la vuelta, te mira por un breve segundo, y luego vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia delante, por lo cual la pregunta que susurra la escuchas mientras observas su nuca cubierta de cabello rubio.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Vuelve a mirarte, y le decís por primera vez lo que otros no se han animado a decirle:

"Tenés un deseo a la muerte desde que Teri falleció. Después de lo que ha ocurrido en tu vida durante el último año y medio, este plan quizá no sea una idea tan mala" está escuchándote, atentamente, absorbiendo las palabras, procesándolas con rapidez en su cerebro, con el ceño fruncido "Te vas envuelto en gloria, uno de los más grandes héroes de todos los tiempos, dejas tus problemas atrás" es como si estuvieras leyéndole la mente "Esta podría ser una manera fácil de escapar, ¿no?" proseguís con tu análisis.

Se producen unos segundos de silencio, rotos por un pequeño ataque de tos que te sorprende. Se da la vuelta para mirarte otra vez, y cuando logras calmarte y recuperar la voz, seguís hablando antes de que él tenga tiempo de agregar algo; después de todo, no les sobran los minutos como para que arme un berrinche y vos tengas que repetir lo que acabas de decirle otra vez hasta que se le grabe en el cráneo.

"¿Querés ser un héroe de verdad? Entonces esto es lo que hacés: volvés a Tierra y pegas las piezas" estás refiriéndote a los pedazos rotos de su historia ", encontrás una manera de perdonarte a vos mismo por lo que le pasó a tu esposa, arreglas las cosas con tu hija" _lo que daría yo por volver las manecillas del reloj hacia atrás y arreglar las cosas con mi hijo; lo que daría por tratar de salvar mi matrimonio, y quizá tener otro hijo, una nena, que hubiera crecido para convertirse en la clase de persona que es Michelle_ "y seguís sirviendo a tu país. _Eso_ sí requeriría muchas agallas"

Cabizbajo, esperando que no lo notes, limpia las lágrimas que se han formado en sus ojos pero que se rehúsan a caer.

Los dos miran el reloj del avión, que con números enormes anuncia que faltan doce minutos con treinta y siete segundos antes del momento en que el avión debe ser estrellado.

Está meditándolo, considerándolo, contemplándolo.

Está casi convencido.

"Vamos Jack, tenés doce minutos" lo apuras "¿Qué vas a elegir?, ¿querés vivir o no?"

Qué pregunta, Dios.

Se da vuelta despacio.

"¿Realmente crees que podés hacer esto?"

"Sí" contestas con seguridad absoluta, sin dar paso a atisbos de duda o dubitación algunos.

"¿Estás _absolutamente_ seguro de que podés hacer esto?" repite, marcando cada palabra, cada sílaba, con fiereza.

"Jack, _tengo_ que hacer esto" es tu resolución final, esperando poner fin a la discusión de una buena vez por todas antes de que sea demasiado tarde para los dos.

Te sentás a su lado en el lugar del copiloto, y comienza a darte instrucciones.

"Tenés que mantener esta altura y esta velocidad. Luego inicias una caída en ángulo de treinta grados"

Asentís con la cabeza.

"¿Eso no va a hacer que me estrelle antes?" preguntas.

"Ese es el punto. Tenemos que estar certeros de que la bomba ya está dentro de la depresión antes de que explote"

Volvés a asentir con la cabeza, más vigorosamente.

"Entendido"

El silencio vuelve a caer en el avión, sólo roto por los típicos ruidos del mismo. Jack y vos permanecen sentados en sus sitios, con la vista hacia delante, y pensás que quizá ni una palabra más sea pronunciada hasta el momento en que tenga que ponerse el paracaídas y saltar para dejarte solo y con la misión en tus manos.

Pero te sorprende cuando susurra con una sinceridad que te cala hasta los huesos:

"Gracias, George"

Ese 'gracias' implica muchas cosas.

Es un 'gracias por haber sido testarudo y haberte escabullido en el avión'.

Es un 'gracias por haberme dicho unas cuantas cosas que hace tiempo necesitaba escuchar'.

Es un 'gracias por haberme hecho ver que de las cosas tenemos que ocuparnos cuando todavía nos queda tiempo'.

Y ese 'gracias' que tanto encierra, hace que tu corazón ya adolorido y listo para rendirse en la batalla lata un poco más fuerte, y en los minutos anteriores a tu muerte te sentís más vivo que nunca.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza dejas en claro que no hace falta decir más.

Respira hondo, y procede a prepararse.

Pensaste que no tardaría en ponerse el paracaídas y saltar, pero ya son las diez de la noche con cincuenta y dos minutos y todavía sigue ahí, iluminando el comunicador del avión con una linterna, presionando los números.

"Vamos, Jack, ponete el paracaídas y salta" lo apremias.

"Voy a quedarme con vos tanto como sea posible"

"Puedo hacer las cosas, Jack, estoy bien" insistís.

"George, esto no es negociable: voy a saltar cuatro minutos antes del impacto. Eso va a darme el tiempo suficiente para llegar a escaparme del radio de explosión"

Ignorando cualquier cosa que puedas tener para decir, se calza los enormes auriculares color crema y comienza a hablar con la operadora de Norton.

"Habla Jack Bauer, comuníquenme con CTU... ¡Tony! Habla Jack. Necesitamos que pongas un helicóptero en el aire ahora mismo. Tenemos un cambio de planes acá arriba"

Pagarías por poder ver la cara de Tony cuando escuche lo que Jack va a decirle a continuación:

"Voy a salirme del avión y George va a estrellarlo"

Siguen un par de segundos de silencio antes de que Jack vuelva a hablar:

"Tony, George es capaz de hacerlo, está lúcido, está en buena forma" _sí, claro_ "Quiere hacerlo, y puede"

Aliviado, Bauer te hace una señal indicando que aprueba el plan y que va a enviarle el helicóptero.

Cuando ves que está a punto de hacer el amague de cortar la comunicación, le arrancas el aparto de las manos y hablas apremiante, queriendo asegurarte de hacer una última cosa buena por dos personas a las que les tenés enorme aprecio antes de estrellar un avión cargado con una bomba nuclear en el desierto.

"Tony, no te olvides de lo que te dije" son tus únicas palabras, y luego cortas antes de que pueda agregar algo.

Tus últimas palabras a él.

Tu último empujoncito para acercarlo a ella.

Esperas que haya entendido lo que quisiste decirle. Esperas que ese 'algo' que le pediste que hiciera 'por vos' unas horas atrás se quede grabado en su mente y taladre su cerebro hasta que se decida a ir y jugarse por lo que siente. Esperas que el momento en que los dos puedan encontrar la felicidad juntos no esté muy lejos, que no pierdan el tiempo, que no dejen que los ahogue y aturda el ruido de fondo.

El resto, el resto es ruido de fondo. ¿Cómo fue que no te diste cuenta de eso antes?, ¿cómo fue que recién hoy lo entendiste?

Cuando te quedaba poco y nada sobre esta Tierra, sí, pero al menos llegaste a entenderlo, a diferencia de otros que dejan este mundo sin haber comprendido cómo son las cosas.

El resto, el resto es todo ruido de fondo.

Hoy le confesaste a Michelle algo que saben personas que pueden contarse con menos de los dedos de una mano: antes de que DOD te ofreciera más dinero, querías ser maestro. Querías enseñar, querías dejar un legado, querías ayudar a la formación de los demás, poner una semilla en ellos para que crezca y florezca y den al mundo cosas buenas. Querías plantar algo en tus alumnos, y que esos alumnos se convirtieran en adultos de los cuales pudieras sentirte orgulloso.

Quizá no realizaste tu sueño enteramente, pero te vas con la satisfacción de haberlo cumplido... en parte.

Tus empleados, muchos de ellos, fueron tus alumnos. De una u otra forma, querés creer que algo de vos habrán aprendido.

Michelle, de Michelle te sentís orgulloso, mucho, aunque nada hayas tenido que ver en eso. Pero sabés que con gente como ella trabajando al servicio de los Estados Unidos de América, no todo está perdido.

De Tony también te sentís orgulloso. Lo dejaste a cargo porque sabés que va a desenvolverse excelentemente en su papel como director de la CTU. Sabés que es el indicado. Sabés que probablemente Chappelle y División accedan a que conserve el puesto. Te enorgullece saber que de alguna forma en _algo_ influiste para que sea el agente que es hoy.

Con alguna lección tuya alguien debe quedarse, ¿no? Ojalá que sí. Ojalá que en el futuro Michelle se acuerde de eso que le dijiste: _no te quedes sentada esperando a que la vida te pase. Encontrá algo que te traiga felicidad, y hacelo. Porque el resto, el resto es todo ruido de fondo_.

Tan hundido estás en tus pensamientos, que los minutos se deslizan casi sin que te des cuenta.

Es la voz de Jack lo que te interrumpe y te saca de tus reflexiones finales:

"Bien, estoy listo" anuncia, y cuando miras el reloj te das cuenta de que quedan sólo cinco minutos.

_Cinco minutos más antes de mi muerte_.

"George, ¿hay algo de lo que querés que me ocupe?"

Qué pregunta. De tantas cosas te gustaría haberte ocupado _vos_ cuando todavía podías... Que Jack se ocupe de lo suyo, que ya es bastante. Que no cometa los errores que cometiste, que se encargue de ser feliz. Quisieras poder decirle las mismas palabras que le dijiste a Michelle, pero sentís la garganta y los labios secos, y lo que te sale al intentar hablar es otra cosa:

"No, no. Antes de irme dejé las cosas dentro de todo arregladas. Incluso tuve la oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo con mi hijo" su mención hace que te preguntes si alguna vez habías hablado a alguien de tu trabajo acerca de tu hijo.

"No sabías que tenías uno" comenta Jack, confirmando tus sospechas.

Respiras hondo, tratando de no perder la poca compostura que te queda, tratando de respirar dentro de patrones normales, tratando de no largarte a llorar.

"Me alegra que hayas tenido oportunidad de verlo"

"A mi también"

"No creo que a él le haya dado mucho gusto" reflexionas en voz alta "Pero sabés" no podés no decirlo, no podés no asegurarte de que alguien se encargue de él ", realmente me gustaría que le echaras un ojo de vez en cuando"

"Voy a hacerlo" promete.

Va a cumplir con esa promesa, lo cual es algo así como un alivio.

Un sollozo que no podés ahogar se te cuela por entre los labios, y al sentir la mano de Jack apoyándose firmemente sobre tu hombro tenés que esforzarte mucho por no largarte a llorar y desahogarte del todo.

Palmeas su mano, el último contacto humano que vas a sentir.

"Es tiempo" susurras.

"Lo es"

Segundos más tarde, se coloca el casco y las gafas, abre la pequeña puerta y salta.

Comienzan así tus últimos cuatro minutos de vida, que serán pasados arriba de ese avión, en soledad, antes de que con una curva inclines el aparato y lo estrelles dentro de la depresión en el desierto.

Sentís la sangre latiendo en las venas de tus sienes, y la cabeza se te llena de pensamientos sobre lo que está a punto de pasar.

Debe haber al menos media docena de agencias del gobierno monitoreando al avión, observándolo en enormes pantallas, sin querer perderse ningún detalle. Van a observar al avión volar, van a saber que hay un hombre ahí dentro que va a sacrificar su vida en un acto patriótico, pero ni deben haber prestado atención a tu nombre.

Millones de americanos van a enterarse que un 'héroe' piloteó el avión y encontró la muerte al hacerlo, millones de ellos van a estar embargados por la emoción, van a estar conmocionados, ¿pero en la mente de cuántos va a quedar tu nombre grabado para siempre? ¿Cuántos van a recordarlo después de leerlo en los periódicos o escucharlo en las noticias?

Pocos, pero no es algo que te moleste.

No te molesta que no sepan de vos, que no sepan tu nombre. No pretendes que se levanten estatuas o te condecoren post-mortem. No importa, realmente.

Un nombre es un nombre, y al fin y al cabo va a quedar cubierto por el polvo, tanto en lo físico como en las memorias de los ciudadanos de Los Angeles y de los habitantes de los Estados Unidos.

No te interesa que recuerden tu nombre, porque sabés que aunque con el tiempo muchos lo olviden, siempre vas a hacer parte de todos.

Vas a hacer parte de la vida de los que esta noche o mañana se enteren que un hombre llevó a cabo una misión suicida para salvarlos de una catástrofe. Por más que no sepan de vos, que nunca te hayan conocido, que no lleguen a saber de vos más que tu nombre (que luego olvidarán, la mayoría), vas a ser parte de ellos.

Miras por la ventanilla al cielo oscuro de California por una última vez antes de comenzar la maniobra, que no va a llevar más de medio minuto.

Cuánto deseas tener un ratito más para contemplar ese cielo oscuro por todas las noches que te quedaste encerrado en una oficina trabajando.

"Es tiempo" repetís para vos mismo.

Esas van a ser tus últimas palabras.

El avión comienza a descender, y tus últimos pensamientos son que – a pesar de que no crees y nunca contemplaste creer en algo como la reencarnación – _después de muerto vas a volver_.

Vas a volver en todos aquellos que nazcan en el futuro, porque evitaste que los que serán sus padres murieran hoy.

Vas a volver en todos aquellos que crezcan para convertirse en hombres y mujeres útiles y de bien que servirán a su país.

Vas a volver en todos aquellos que enciendan sus radios y escuchen a Hendrix arrancarle esos sonidos a la guitarra y se les estremezca la piel al disfrutar del músico más grande de la historia.

Vas a volver en todos aquellos que encuentren el verdadero amor y lo disfruten, porque este 4 de septiembre se salvaron de morir trágicamente.

Vas a volver en todos los que sean sacudidos de tal manera por lo cerca que estuvieron de ver a Los Angeles volar por los aires y decidan cambiar sus vidas, concentrarse en lo que importa, ser felices e ignorar el resto.

_Porque el resto, el resto es todo ruido de fondo_.

Vas a volver en todos los patriotas que entonen el himno y contemplen las estrellas y franjas de la bandera llenos de orgullo.

Vas a volver en todos los que se animen a hacer realidad sus sueños, aún cuando quizá otros piensen que ya es demasiado tarde.

Vas a vivir en cada persona que sea salvada el día de hoy gracias a tu sacrificio.

Ese es, George Mason, tu último pensamiento.

Caes, te ven caer como ave de presa, como flecha salvaje, entre vuelos fugaces, mientras tus alas se derriten y tarareas una melodía de Hendrix, el último sonido que vas a escuchar.

Son las diez de la noche con cincuenta y ocho minutos, y una bomba nuclear ha estallado en la ciudad californiana de Los Angeles, en el desierto, transportada por un avión piloteado por un hombre del que nadie sabe todavía, pero que ya es parte de todos.

Un hombre que no creyó fuera recordado su nombre después de que la crisis pasara, pero que estaba seguro de que volvería a la Tierra en la forma de todos aquellos que mañana vean salir el sol gracias a su acto heroico.

Un hombre que lejos estaba de sospechar, su nombre no sería cubierto por el polvo.


	23. Hechizo de suave adicción, 11 PM a 12 AM

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre las 11:00 de la noche del 4 de septiembre y las 00:00 de la madrugada del 5 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Evitar,_

_Resistir,_

_Tu hechizo de suave adicción._

Después de lo que acaba de suceder, sentís la necesidad de dirigirte al resto de la Unidad, de decir algo, algo que cierre el momento y les permite poder _intentar _dejarlo atrás junto con todas las emociones que ha despertado y volver a enfocarse en el trabajo, porque esto está lejos de terminar, y no pueden permitirse que la conmoción causada por haber visto esa bomba explotar los frene o desconcentre. Sabés bien que son seres humanos que acaban de ser fuertemente golpeados por lo acontecido, pero también son agentes y técnicos que deben servir a su país, ahora más que nunca, cuando éste se encuentra a las puertas de una posible tercer guerra mundial.

Mientras tus pies comienzan a moverse, notas a Michelle adentrarse en uno de los pasillos, en dirección a la sala donde tienen prisionero a Syed Alí, para interrogarlo antes de que lo trasladen a Guantánamo. En casos como estos lo más normal es que el director de la Unidad o un agente con más experiencia se encargue de llevar a cabo el interrogatorio, pero dado que hay muchas cosas de las que tenés que ocuparte y que los agentes mejor calificados para 'cruzar unas palabras' con Alí están allí fuera en el aeródromo Norton o muertos como consecuencia del atentado a la CTU está mañana, lo más natural es que la segunda en comando se ocupe del asunto.

"Todo el mundo reúnase, por favor" pedís en voz alta "Esto sólo va a llevar un minuto"

Subís a la pequeña tarima de madera detrás de la cual está la pantalla gigante por la que acaban de presenciar el desenlace de una misión con la que vienen lidiando hace dieciséis horas para comunicarles que una nueva misión debe ser emprendida.

"George Mason me pidió por adelantado que les agradeciera por su dedicación. Debido a su sacrificio y al trabajo duro de ustedes, millones de vidas fueron salvadas, y ese es un resultado del que podemos estar orgullosos. Ahora" continuas "decir que éste fue un día largo sería exageradamente modesto" _ha sido más, mucho más que un día largo, y la noche larga que se nos avecina va a ser peor_ "Sé que están todos cansados, pero esto aún no terminó" _y quizá no termine hasta dentro de un largo tiempo _"Todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer. Ahora la grabación de Chipre es nuestro foco principal y es crítico para cualquier respuesta militar que Washington esté considerando. Así que volvamos a trabajar, ¿está bien?"

Con murmullos generales de asentimiento escapando sus labios, comienzan a dispersarse por todo el piso de la CTU, dirigiéndose de vuelta a sus puestos de trabajo.

Vos, por tu parte, tenés que ir a la sala de conferencias donde tendrá lugar una reunión con los especialistas que analizaron la grabación para autentificar su veracidad, quienes van a explicar lo que encontraron y darte la información que debés llevar al presidente cuanto antes posible.

Estás en camino allí cuando te intercepta quien está empezando a convertirse en un auténtico estorbo: Yusuf Auda.

"Señor Almeida, tengo que reportar a mi oficina ahora mismo" 'felicitaciones' pensás responderle sarcásticamente, y te das cuenta que eso es lo que George Mason le hubiera dicho. Te mordés la lengua y dejas que siga quejándose "Pero no tengo nada que reportar excepto que he sido excluido de esta investigación desde que llegué" continúa, con su marcado acento.

"Voy a decirle lo que pueda cuando pueda" repetís, impacientándote y queriendo dar por finalizada esta 'charla' de pasillo para poder ir al lugar en el que tenés que estar.

No se da por aludido, claro.

"Mi país permitió a sus operarios desvalijar el departamento de Syed Alí bajo las condiciones de que yo sería incluido en esta investigación"

Por el rabillo del ojo ves a Carrie Turner, la reemplazante de Paula que tanto 'agrada' a Michelle, acercarse a vos, probablemente porque ya en la sala de conferencias están esperándote para que inicie la reunión.

"Entiendo su frustración, señor Auda" seguís dirigiéndote a él, ignorando la presencia de Carrie ", y puede llamar a su oficina y decirles cualquier cosa que guste" _francamente, me importa poco y nada lo que tenga para decir _", pero acá tenemos trabajo que hacer y usted simplemente no está autorizado a ser parte de él"

Tragándose el insulto que debe haber querido lanzarte, se va, refunfuñando, dejándote solo en compañía de Carrie, quien enseguida comenta en tono irónico y despectivo:

"No luce muy contento"

"Sí" musitas, no queriendo entrar en detalles con ella "¿La gente del audio está lista?" preguntas.

"Sí, están esperándote" comienzan a caminar en dirección al lugar al que tienen que ir "¿Dónde está Michelle?" dispara como quien no quiere la cosa, y el hecho de que esté tan visiblemente esforzándose por no sonar demasiado interesada hace que te des cuenta de que no es una duda despertada por simple curiosidad.

"Interrogando a Alí" contestas con la verdad, pero no agregas nada, y las palabras te salen neutras, tan neutras como la expresión en tu rostro.

"¿Por qué?" ahora disimular le sale peor.

¿Por qué le interesa a ella saber eso? Michelle es su superior, _vos_ sos su superior, y no debería estar cuestionando las decisiones que se toman cuando se asignan tareas.

"Para ver si él puede echar luz sobre el audio"

Sabés bien que Carrie ya estaba enterada de que Alí sería interrogado antes de que fuera llevado a Guantánamo y que se le harían preguntas sobre la reunión que tuvo lugar en Chipre meses atrás; también sabés que Carrie estaba inquiriendo _por qué_ Michelle fue enviada a interrogar a Alí, y no _para qué_, pero no vas a ponerte a explicárselo. No hay tiempo para eso, y tampoco es que sea algo de su incumbencia "Vamos a tener que empezar esta reunión sin ella" decís "El presidente está esperando la confirmación del audio"

Continúan caminando, hasta que llegan a la puerta de la sala de conferencias. La abrís, das un paso hacia adentro, y ves a unos cuatro o cinco técnicos ya sentados y acomodados. Carrie se ubica a un costado, y vos en la cabecera, dejando una silla vacía para cuando Michelle se les una.

Son las once de la noche con nueve minutos.

"Agente Gibson, tengo entendido que su equipo ha terminado los análisis del audio de Chipre" le decís al hombre de piel negra y corpulento que está a unos pocos asientos de distancia, sosteniendo un fajo de papeles en donde seguramente están las explicaciones de todos los procedimientos a los que fue sometido el audio hasta llegar a una conclusión sobre su fiabilidad.

"Sí, señor"

"¿Podría hablarnos de ello, por favor?"

"Empezamos obteniendo muestras de las voces de Syed Alí y de los tres oficiales gubernamentales de la grabación. Separamos las olas de sonido y las cualidades únicas que son la equivalencia a las huellas digitales en el caso de las cuerdas vocales. Nuestros estudios indican que las voces en el audio de Chipre son las de Syed Alí y las de esos ministros en cuestión" concluye.

Con eso no te basta. Estamos hablando de algo que podría hacer que el presidente dé luz verde a ataques militares contra estos tres países, lo cual empezaría lo que sin duda acabaría siendo la tercera guerra mundial. Tenés que estar total y completamente seguro de que ese audio es verdadero, no puede haber margen de error alguno, no pueden caber dudas ni en lo más mínimo.

"Ahora, esta grabación podría haber sido creada uniendo pedazos de diferentes conversaciones, ¿verdad?"

"Sí" coincide Gibson ", pero las reconstrucciones siempre dejan diferentes acústicas o cadencias alteradas. Y no encontramos nada de eso"

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que esta grabación pueda haber sido adulterada y que nosotros no podamos detectarlo?" es tu siguiente interrogante.

"Por supuesto, todo es teóricamente posible, pero puedo decir con absoluta certeza que los mejores expertos utilizando el mejor equipo disponible no pudieron encontrar evidencia alguna de que esta grabación sea algo más que una genuina y real conversación"

Va a sonar estúpido lo que vas a decir, pero debés asegurarte antes de llamar a David Palmer y decirle que esto es, en efecto, un audio que no ha sido falsificado.

"Una conversación en la cual estos cuatro hombres se sentaron en la misma sala y conspiraron para detonar una bomba nuclear en suelo norteamericano" elegís cada palabra con cuidado y pronuncias toda la oración muy despacio, marcando bien las partes importantes, asegurándote de haber sido claro.

"Sí, señor" confirma Gibson sin un atisbo de duda.

Antes de que puedas decir algo más, se abre la puerta y entra Michelle, quien con movimientos suaves y delicados procede a sentarse en la silla que está a tu derecha. Luce ansiosa, alterada, y no precisamente por lo que viene ocurriendo desde esta mañana: la intuición te dice que es evidente que hay algo nuevo.

"Acabo de terminar de hablar con Syed Alí" empieza a explicar con voz calma, y te imaginas que debe estar constándole bastante contener sus emociones para mantenerse tranquila a pesar de que hay un torbellino agitándose salvaje en su interior "Afirma que nunca ha hablado con ninguno de los hombres de la grabación. Dice que es una completa fabricación y que estaba en Berlín en esa fecha, no en Chipre" pequeña pausa, momento de silencio "Podría estar diciendo la verdad"

_Por supuesto que no_ se alza un grito dentro de vos. Estos expertos acaban de confirmarte que la grabación es auténtica, y además, ¿puede esperarse que una alimaña como Alí diga la verdad?

Lo que te extraña es que Michelle le haya creído.

"Todavía piensa que matamos a uno de sus hijos" señalas, refiriéndote al montaje que le mostraron por video cuando Jack estaba interrogándolo en la mezquita para que les dijera dónde encontrar la bomba, en el cual le mostraron a su familia atada y apresada por soldados americanos y fingieron haber acribillado a su hijo menor para quebrarlo "Está tratando de salvar al resto de su familia negando que su país es uno de los tres detrás del dispositivo"

"Estoy de acuerdo: tiene un claro motivo para mentir, pero si hay cualquier posibilidad de que esté diciendo la verdad, creo que necesitamos investigar" dice Michelle, mirándote, inclinándose un poco hacia delante para mirarte directo a los ojos, y por un momento sentís el temblor que se expande desde la raíz del cabello hasta las puntas de los dedos de tus pies: es como un hechizo. Cuando está cerca de vos, cuando respira cerca de vos, cuando su perfume te intoxica, cuando sus ojos brillan como si fueran dos océanos negros iluminados por la luz de la luna, perdés las fuerzas y casi se podría decir que te aflojas tanto que estás más cerca que nunca de rendirte a tu adicción, romper con la abstinencia que venís manteniendo y probar una dosis.

La voz chillona y cargada de autosuficiencia de Carrie es una bofetada que te saca de los pensamientos que fugaces cruzaron tu mente y se robaron tu atención durante un par de segundos, pensamientos contra los cuales no peleaste porque ya decidiste que de nada sirve tratar de ser un robot.

"¡Pero no está diciendo la verdad!" todos la miran "Me refiero, es obvio"

Michelle le clava los ojos con fiereza y habla con furia contenida pero con tono suave:

"No es obvio para mí"

Siempre admiraste que defendiera sus ideas y se mantuviera firme junto a sus convicciones y creencias, pero no entendés cómo aún no se ha dado cuenta de la importancia de informar al presidente concisamente y sin la menor dubitación acerca de si la grabación es o no auténtica para que pueda proceder a enviar tropas miliares cuanto antes; si se sigue perdiendo tiempo, esos países van a tener oportunidad de preparase, y muchos soldados norteamericanos van a perecer bajo sus ataques. No pueden gastar minutos de los que carecen investigando la posibilidad de que Syed Alí haya o no dicho la verdad cuando ya hay un grupo de técnicos expertos que confirmaron que esa conversación sí tuvo lugar.

"En una competencia entre evidencia física y la palabra de un asesino de masas, está claro cuál gana" ataca Carrie, elevando la voz y perdiendo un poco el temperamento.

"Carrie..." la advertís, tratando de que se calme y de que se calle, pero hace caso omiso.

"Y sin ofender, Michelle" destila veneno ", tu experiencia como investigadora es muy limitada"

_En esto tiene razón_ coincidís, pero tampoco tiene por qué decírselo así, tampoco tiene porque agredirla de ese modo y con tanta saña.

"¡Carrie, ya es suficiente!" la frenas en seco, elevando la voz por sobre la suya.

El silencio cae en la sala durante breves segundos, antes de que Michelle vuelva a hablar, con los dientes apretados y una seguridad en sí misma que nunca antes le habías visto desplegar:

"Me senté en frente de ese tipo, y yo creo que es un hombre roto sin las fuerzas ni la resolución para mentir"

Le cree.

Realmente le cree.

Cree que Alí está diciendo la verdad y que deberían seguir investigando acerca de la fiabilidad de esa grabación antes de comunicarse con el presidente.

El tema es que no tienen tiempo para ponerse a gastar, no pueden tener a Washington en espera, no pueden tener a Palmer en espera, para luego irle con teorías o conjeturas a probar, cuando ya ha sido científicamente comprobada otra cosa.

Eso te dice tu parte racional: ignorar lo que Michelle piensa, llamar al presidente, decirle que la reunión en Chipre sí tuvo lugar y dejar que envíen las tropas, dando comienzo así a la tercera guerra mundial. Pero tu parte adicta a ella, la que está bajo su hechizo, no puede simplemente darle la espalda a lo que está diciendo, por más que bien sabido es que el amor y las contiendas no deben mezclarse.

"Bien, miren" es un intento de calmarlos a todos y bajar un poco los humos y los muy altos decibeles ", voy a decirle al presidente lo que Alí dijo cuando lo llame para pasarle la información que el Agente Gibson me dio" sabés que tenés que ir a Palmer con pruebas concretas porque eso es lo que él quiere, pero no querés por nada del mundo que Michelle sienta que estás desmereciendo su opinión, por mucho que no la compartas y por muy seguro que estés de que al final va a valer nada, porque Palmer va a basar su decisión en lo que es sólido, más si está presionado por los grupos militares y por el Congreso para tomar la decisión de entrar en guerra lo antes posible "Ahora, si no tenemos nada más acá, creo que terminamos" anuncias, dando por finalizada la reunión "Gracias"

Te pones de pie y dejas la sala, no sin antes notar los miradas de furia que Michelle y Carrie se echan la una a la otra.

_Me pregunto qué clase de agua habrá corrido bajo ese puente_.

* * *

A las once de la noche con dieciocho minutos, ya has terminado de hacer varias llamadas telefónicas importantes, entre ellas una a la secretaria privada del presidente, y enviaste la copia escrita del informe de los análisis efectuados a la grabación por Gibson y su equipo, para que Palmer pueda leerlo y estar al tanto de los detalles y del ínfimo margen de error.

Ahora estás camino a _su_ escritorio para informarle que la gente de División – más precisamente Chappelle – quiere echar un vistazo a su informe antes de que sea enviado al Pentágono.

Estás un poco nervioso porque la situación ha comenzado a incomodarte: generalmente, Michelle y vos siempre coinciden en todo cuando se trata de asuntos de trabajo (y esperás pronto confirmar si estas coincidencias también se darán en los aspectos personales de la vida), y siempre se respaldan el uno al otro en sus ideas y creencias. Sin embargo, esta vez no podés respaldarla, estar de su lado ni apoyarla en lo que piensa, porque crees firmemente que está equivocada al albergar dudas acerca de la veracidad de la grabación de Chipre. No entendés por qué elige creer en la palabra de ese homicida masivo en lugar de en la evidencia; quizá es un mecanismo automático e inconciente de auto-defensa que la lleva a pensar que todavía existe la posibilidad de que suceda algo que desmienta el complot de estos tres países y le evite a los Estados Unidos la guerra en la que se adentrará en las próximas horas cuando las tropas americanas desembarquen en el Medio Oriente para atacar, pero tampoco crees mucho en esta teoría porque no ves a Michelle como la clase de persona que se esconde de la realidad y evita enfrentarla o quiere dibujar las cosas como no son. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Así que no sabés qué hacer.

No vas a dejar de pensar lo que pensás respecto a las medidas que tiene que tomar Palmer; no vas a dejar de pensar lo que pensás acerca de ella estando equivocado. Pero no podés evitar que al estar bajo su hechizo te duela que entre ustedes esté levantándose una diferencia, un encuentro de opiniones.

Cuando llegas a su escritorio, la observar muy tensa, muy tiesa, de pie, inclinada hacia delante trabajando en la computadora. Se te ocurre que no es la mejor postura y que la espalda va a cobrárselo más tarde, pero no decís nada: simplemente te quedas de pie ahí por unos segundos, juntando fuerzas para hablar. Ella ya se ha dado cuenta de que estás a menos de medio metro, observándola, pero no dice ni hace nada.

Y te duele darte cuenta lo visible que es que ella tampoco está cómoda con esta situación.

"Chappelle quiere ver tu informa antes de que lo envíes el Pentágono" anuncias.

"Ordené más datos. Necesito otros quince minutos" te dice, de manera cortante y seca.

Dios, cómo odias esto.

Odias que de pronto entre ustedes dos haya algo así como una pared de humo que nada tiene que ver con tus imposibilidades para dejarla entrar y confiar en alguien otra vez.

Odias tener que tratar de evitar, de resistir lo que provoca en vos porque estás ocupando un cargo y calzando unos zapatos que te hacen el responsable de muchas decisiones que tienen que ser tomadas correctamente porque son millones de vidas las que están en juego.

Odias que – a menos que cambie su opinión respecto a la versión que Syed Alí le dio – van a empezar a surgir entre los dos varios entredichos.

Odias que en caso de que esos entredichos surjan tengas que ponerte firme y recordarle que sos el jefe y que los fallos finales recaen en vos y que en última instancia va a terminar haciéndose lo que vos digas.

Odias que te tenga tan hechizado.

Odias ser tan adicto a ella que jamás podrías imaginarte la vida sin tenerla (y ni siquiera la tuviste todavía).

Odias no poder dejar de amarla con locura ni por un segundo.

Odias no poder ser un agente robot porque ella con una sola mirada derrite el acero y te convierte en humano.

Odias tener la certeza de que hay un problema entre ella y Carrie, no saber de qué se trata y tampoco poder tomarte el tiempo de averiguar para ayudarla a solucionarlo.

Odias que sea tu debilidad.

Odias que te encante amarla.

Odias que te encante tanto que te encante.

Tratas de relejar los músculos del cuello, que ya están como de piedra.

"Bien" susurras, buscando el valor para luego preguntar ": ¿Estás bien?"

Es la misma pregunta que ella te hizo menos de una hora atrás por teléfono y minutos luego en persona después de que oyeras la devastadora conversación entre Jack Bauer y su hija Kim cuando estaba despidiéndose porque pensó que sería él quien estrellaría el avión, antes de que Mason tomara el control del aparato y diera a Jack la oportunidad de saltar en paracaídas para ir a refugiarse lejos de la depresión donde se produciría la explosión y esperara hasta que un helicóptero fuera a buscarlo para traerlo de vuelta a la CTU; pero vos ahora no te referís a cómo está físicamente o de ánimo, si no a cómo está respecto a lo que acaba de tener lugar instantes atrás entre ella y Carrie en la sala de conferencias mientras estaban reunidos con los técnicos que se ocuparon de analizar el audio.

"Sí, sólo estoy un poquito cansada, como todos los demás" responde, y una punzada dolorosa te ataca el estómago cuando te percatas de que en su contestación hubo dejo de ironía, como si le hubiera molestado que le preguntaras lo que según su juzgamiento es una obviedad.

"Me refiero a lo que pasó antes" aclaras "Sé que las cosas se pusieron tensas entre Carrie y vos..."

Levanta la cabeza y clava sus ojos previamente fijos en la pantalla del monitor en vos.

"Puedo manejar a Carrie" te asegura.

Odias tener que decirle lo que estás a punto de decir, pero hoy lamentablemente sos el director de la Unidad Antiterrorista de Los Angeles. Y hoy lamentablemente en la cadena jerárquica ella está debajo. Y hoy lamentablemente el país está a punto de entrar en guerra y cada maldito segundo cuenta.

Querés arreglar las cosas entre ustedes y dejar en claro que la respetas como agente y como profesional más allá de que en este punto en definitivo no coincidan para poder seguir trabajando tranquilo y con un peso menos lastimándote los hombros.

"La verdad es que no tenés el entrenamiento o experiencia para leer a un hombre como a Alí"

_Pero sí podés leerme a mí a la perfección, que soy un hombre débil y vulnerable cuando se trata del amor, porque me tenés total y absolutamente bajo tu hechizo_.

"Y esa es mi culpa" proseguís "No debería haberte puesto en esa posición"

"Eso no significa que no debamos presionarlo más fuerte" _¿no vas a darte por vencida fácilmente, no? Si no te diste por vencida conmigo, entonces probablemente seas lo suficientemente obstinada como para no darte por vencida jamás_.

Si fuera otro día, si el tiempo no apremiara, si tuvieran al menos una hora más, le darías el beneficio de la duda, mandarías a traer a un experto en interrogatorios o esperarías la llegada de Jack y le darías la oportunidad a Alí de probar que es verdad que esa grabación es falsa, una trampa para hacerlos caer y que inicien una guerra contra tres países inocentes.

Pero no tenés tiempo.

No es otro día, es _hoy_.

Y se necesitan resultados ahora.

Las pruebas materiales son claras, ya han hablado por ellas mismas y dejado en claro que esa grabación de falsa no tiene nada. Ya le enviaste el análisis del audio al presidente, y en estos momentos debe estar con los jefes militares preparando un plan de ataque.

"Se van a ocupar de eso en Guantánamo" contestas.

"Pero podría ser muy tarde" insiste, y aunque esa mirada te puede resistís y no cedes.

"Lo vamos a enviar ahora" seguís encajándole excusa tras excusa, aún cuando sabés que no vas a ser capaz de cambiar su opinión, así como vos tampoco vas a cambiar la tuya "Estoy yendo ahora mismo a asegurarme de que el traslado salga como lo planeamos"

"Okay" es lo único que te dice, no muy conforme.

Amas y odias al mismo tiempo que Michelle te pueda en todos los sentidos, pensás cuando estás alejándote entre suspiros entrecortados para ir rumbo al pasillo por donde sacarán a Syed Alí de la CTU, pero en esto no podés ceder a sus hechizos, a su encanto, a la forma tan exquisita que tiene de dominarte sin proponérselo. La vida de millones de personas depende de esto ahora que están a las puertas de una guerra, y dentro de esas millones de personas están incluidos ustedes dos. Si le hacés caso, si te dejas llevar, si dejas que te convenza, van a perder tiempo del que no disponen, tiempo que es necesario ahorrar, tiempo que va a ayudarlos a ganar ventaja y que en el futuro va a ser más apreciado de lo que posiblemente pueda serlo ahora. No podés dejar que el hechizo bajo el que te tiene nuble tu juicio, simplemente porque esto que estás haciendo – mantenerte firme a tus creencias, las cuales estás seguro son las correctas en este caso – va a terminar salvando vidas, y entre esas vidas se cuenta la de ella.

Lo estás haciendo para proteger a tu país, sí, pero también para protegerla a ella y garantizar para los dos el futuro hermoso que tanto querés.

* * *

A las once de la noche con veintidós minutos estás terminando de firmar los últimos papeles para autorizar el traslado desde la CTU a Guantánamo, cuando ves a un grupo de guardias escoltando por el pasillo a un muy malherido Syed Alí lleno de sangre seca en las nudillos y en la cara, con los ojos hinchados, encadenado de pies y manos, escupiendo insultos en árabe que aumentan cuando se cruza con Jack Bauer, quien acaba de cruzar la misma puerta por la que se lo llevarán a él en dirección contraria.

"Jack, me alegra que estés bien" decís sinceramente cuando llega a tu lado.

"Gracias. Me voy a correr de tu camino" te promete ", sólo quiero saber cómo puedo contactarme con Kim"

Del bolsillo superior de la camisa negra que vestís sacas una tarjeta blanca pequeña en la que apuntaste un número de teléfono que sabrías Jack querría tener al alcance de su mano en cuanto llegara.

"Hablé con el Sargento Griggs del Departamento de Policía de San José" explicas tu idea de adelantarte y llamar a las autoridades de la ciudad a la que seguramente Kim está dirigiéndose, ya que desde el principio antes de que esa cantidad interminable de problemas se interpusieran en el medio la idea de la chica era ir a quedarse con su único familiar vivo hasta que la crisis pasara "Mandaron a alguien a la casa de tu cuñada para que se encuentre con Kim. Él va a llamarte cuando ella llegue, pero este es su número en caso de que quieras contactarlo"

Agradecido, toma la tarjeta en su mano.

"Gracias" pequeña pausa, pequeño silencio "George me dijo que te dejó a cargo" comenta luego con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios, que demuestra que a la vez que siente pena por cómo se desarrollaron las cosas para tu antecesor está contento de que hayas sido vos quien recibió el acenso.

"Sí" se te escapa otro suspiro, reís nervioso "¿Qué te parece, eh?" como hacés siempre en este tipo de situaciones, te rascas el costado de la cara y posas los ojos en tus pies "Una prueba de fuego, ¿verdad?"

"Lo vas a hacer bien" te asegura, tratando de tranquilizarte, y la verdad es que sí te calma saber que Jack tiene fe en vos como director de la CTU.

Te gustaría intercambia con Jack esas palabras que vienen debiéndose desde hace meses. Te gustaría sentarte y poder conversar las cosas bien: lo que pasó con Nina, lo que pasó con Teri, la forma en que te afectó, y quizá que él comparta también la forma en que fue afectado. Tenés mucho por decir, pero este no es ni el lugar ni el momento.

"Vamos a ponernos al día luego, ¿sí?" proponés, y de buena gana él acepta con una sonrisa.

"Sí"

Finalizada la pequeña conversación, los dos regresan al trabajo: Jack a terminar su declaración de los hechos junto con Kate Warner – a quien también han traído de vuelta a la CTU hace un rato – y vos a seguir encargándote de la montaña de cosas que amenaza con caerse arriba tuyo.

_Tranquilo, Almeida, vamos con viento a favor_.

Sí, claro, viento a favor.

Ni te imaginás lo que está por venir, ni su magnitud.

El viento podrá estar soplando a tu favor, pero las olas van a alzarse tan enormes y potentes que van a terminar tapando la embarcación.

* * *

Un comunicado urgente llegó anunciando que Syed Alí acababa de ser asesinado por un francotirador que disparó desde alguno de los altos edificios ubicados al sur de la CTU cuando estaba a punto de ser subido a la camioneta que lo llevaría hasta Guantánamo.

Son las once de la noche con treinta y un minutos, y un equipo forense está tomando muestras del cuerpo de Alí, que yace en el suelo de cemente, cubierto por una sábana blanca, mientras un grupo numeroso de agentes y policías deambula por el lugar, comunicándose con las distintas agencias, tomando nota, sacando fotografías.

Estás dirigiéndote de nuevo a la escena del crimen donde – por algún motivo que desconoces – está Jack, quien en teoría tendría que encontrarse dentro, terminando su informe para el Pentágono.

"Acabo de hablar con la policía de Los Angeles: el perímetro ya está cercado" te informa.

"¿Cómo demonios sabían que estábamos trasladándolo?" te preguntas en voz alta.

"La mitad de las agencias de inteligencia sabía que lo teníamos. Puede haberse filtrado por cualquier parte"

"Me figuro que el francotirador debe estar conectado con alguno de los países de la grabación de Chipre, ¿no?" compartís tu opinión con Jack, esperando que la respalde.

Sin embargo, te decepciona oír saliendo de su boca un escueto 'quizá'.

"¿Qué querés decir?" se te escapa enseguida, poniéndote a la defensiva "Son los que más tenían que perder si Alí hablaba. ¿Quién más podría haber sido?"

"No sé, pero después de esto estoy empezando a creer que Alí podría haber estado diciendo la verdad"

Jack acaba de llegar a la CTU desde el desierto hace menos de veinte minutos, y supuestamente iba a ir al piso principal a llamar al policía que enviaron a la casa de su cuñada en San José para cerciorarse de que estuviera ahí esperando la llegada de su hija, para después ir a otra habitación a terminar su declaración. Pero de repente aparece en la escena donde asesinaron a Alí; estaba allí antes de que lo asesinaran, incluso, no llegó después de que se esparciera la noticia. Y ahora resulta que sabe que Alí negaba que el audio fuera verdadero.

Todas las piezas cuadran, y no podés dar crédito a tus oídos, no podés creer que _ella_ te haya hecho esto, que haya ido a tus espaldas a contarle su teoría a Jack y que haya tenido éxito en convencerlo de que Alí p0dría haber estado siendo sincero.

No podés creerlo.

Es una herida terrible para el ego, ese ego tuyo que tiene tendencia a alejarte de los demás.

Es una herida terrible para la capacidad de confianza que habías ido recuperando con el paso del tiempo.

_¿Cómo podés confiar en Michelle si en cuanto no estuviste de acuerdo con ella en algo fue corriendo a buscar ayuda y aprobación en Jack? _dice una vocecita cantarina en tu cabeza, pero decidís ignorarla, porque si la escucharas, definitivamente perderías el control.

"Hablaste con Michelle" no es una pregunta, es una afirmación.

Una afirmación que Jack decide negar:

"No, hablé con Alí"

Esa respuesta es fácil de leer: Michelle fue con sus dudas y Jack, como siempre sediento de meterse en la boca del lobo y buscar problemas en un mar donde ya hay cantidad más que suficiente de ellos, consideró por un momento que ella tuviera razón.

Ahora te cierra todo: siguió a los hombres que escoltaban a Alí, habló con él, intercambió unas palabras, Alí siguió con su versión de que la grabación es falsa, y luego lo mataron. Por eso Jack estaba allí fuera cuando sucedió.

Antes de que pueda responder a eso, un oficial se acerca a vos con un teléfono en la mano.

"Tengo al Capitán Raskind de la policía para usted" anuncia.

"Sí, un minuto, por favor" pedís educadamente, para luego no tan educadamente volver a retomar tu conversación con Jack "Deja que aclare esto: ¿estás eligiendo la palabra de Syed Alí por sobre la de nuestros expertos?"

No podés creer que el mismo Jack que un rato atrás te dijo que ibas a hacer un trabajo excelente como director de la CTU ahora esté saliéndote con su idea de que es verdad que ese asesino de masas nunca estuvo reunido en Chipre con esos tipos.

"Tony, Alí fue asesinado por una razón" te explica, como quien trata de hacer entender a una criatura de seis años que dos más dos son cuatro, lo cual te irrita, porque odias que te traten con condescendencia "Tenés que averiguar si fue o no porque podía probar que esa grabación es falsa"

"Nuestros mejores agentes ya verificaron esa grabación" insistís, haciendo hincapié en el hecho de que las pruebas físicas dejan rotundamente claro que el audio de Chipre es verdadero.

"Bien" Jack está dándote la razón como a los locos, se te ocurre, para calmarte "Pero mantén la puerta abierta" sugiere ", asigna a un par de hombres a eso"

Chasqueas la lengua en señal de molestia e impaciencia, y se te ocurre que realmente estás empezando a alterarte con todo esto.

"No tengo hombres para desperdiciar, Jack" decís, elevando la voz un poco más de lo necesario porque querés que de una buena vez por todas entiendan que no te sombran ni el tiempo ni los agentes para andar corriendo detrás de fantasmas "El Pentágono nos tiene procesando información de nueve países diferentes. Y francamente" agregas "creo que éste es un punto muerto"

El joven oficial vuelve a acercarse a vos con el teléfono en la mano, interrumpiendo una vez más el ambiente que con cada segundo se tensa y se tensa sin que puedas controlarlo.

"Señor, el Capitán Raskind..." repite, pero no lo dejas terminar.

Un estallido tiene lugar en vos.

Porque sos un ser humano.

Porque llevas dieciséis horas trabajando sin descanso en circunstancias cargadas de estrés y bajo presión absoluta.

Porque ya no te sale ser un robot.

Porque con alguien tenés que desquitarte la frustración que llevas dentro, y ese alguien resultó ser el pobre tipo que solamente está tratando de hacer su trabajo, así como vos estás tratando de hacer el tuyo.

"¡En un minuto, por favor!, ¡¿puede darme un minuto?!" gritas, y enseguida cuando lo ves retroceder y alejarse como pidiendo perdón lamentas haberte dejado llevar así por las emociones que venís sintiendo dentro.

"Tony, el presidente va a tomar algunas decisiones muy, muy serias basadas en la información que obtengamos de esa grabación" _sí, claro, como si yo no lo supiera ya_. Dios, te molesta tanto que te subestime "Si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que esa cosa no sea genuina" prosigue, y con cada sílaba que se sale de su boca tu rabia interior aumenta y aumenta ", vos tenés la responsabilidad..."

Y esa es la palabra que termina de sacarte de quicio.

Responsabilidad.

Jack Bauer acaba de hablarte de responsabilidad.

Él, hablándote a vos de responsabilidad, ¡pero por favor, que no te hagan reír!

"Dios" giras los ojos, irritado visiblemente, fastidiado, indignado "¿Vas a darme un sermón sobre responsabilidad?" preguntas con ironía y furia contenida "¡Por favor! Los dos sabemos cómo funcionas. ¡Consideras ir en contra de las normas una virtud!"

"¡¿Por qué estás hablándome así?!" trata de defenderse, aunque debe saber perfectamente que lo que acabas de decirle no es más que la simple y pura verdad.

"Porque tengo trabajo que hacer, y no me gusta que me digan cómo hacerlo"

"Solamente estoy tratando de ayudar"

"No necesito tu ayuda, Jack" te arrepentís de haber dicho eso enseguida. El pobre tipo hizo mucho por ustedes hoy, los ayudó a salir del paso en más de una ocasión "No me malinterpretes" corregís a las apuradas el error cometido ": aprecio todo lo que hiciste por nosotros hoy, de verdad, pero creo que es hora de que vayas a buscar a tu hija y nos dejes ocuparnos del resto, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien" contesta a regañadientes.

Luego, dando por finalizada la discusión, te das la vuelta para atender la llamada del Capitán Raskind, pero una sensación punzante en la base de la nuca no deja de molestarte.

_Está bien_ te dijo.

No, claro que no está bien.

Jack Bauer nunca dice 'está bien', se cruza de brazos y se conforma con haberlo 'intentado'.

No, no. Cuando Jack Bauer te dice 'está bien', entonces eso debe ser leído como un 'está bien: voy a ir a romper las reglas para probar que tengo razón'.

Y eso, eso no está nada bien.

* * *

Casi son las doce de la noche.

Estás en tu despacho – ahora ya no te cuesta referirte a él como a tu despacho, es como si te hubieras acostumbrado a la fuerza – mitad trabajando y mitad pensando en los sucesos de la última hora.

Te molesta que Michelle haya acudido a Jack cuando vos decidiste no avalar su teoría. Te molesta mucho. Es como si te hubieran clavado una estaca en el ego y con cada segundo que pasas pensando y pensando en ello estuvieran revolviendo esa estaca dentro de la herida.

¿Va a ser así siempre que no estén de acuerdo con algo?, ¿va a ir y apuñalarte por la espalda? Porque eso de ir y contarle a Jack, envolverlo en el asunto, eso fue apuñalarte por la espalda. No te gusta pensar en nadie como en un empleado, mucho menos en ella con quien siempre trabajaste tan bien y en equipo, pero la realidad es que _técnicamente _ella _es_ tu empleada: vos sos el director de la CTU, no Jack. Vos sos su jefe, no Jack.

Te molesta muchísimo que haya pasado por alto tu autoridad.

¿Quizá pensó que como te tiene bajo su hechizo, tan débil, tan abatido, tan dominado puede hacer lo que quiera con vos y va a salirse con la suya?

No, no podés creer que sea así. Nunca pensaste que Michelle fuera así, jamás. No podrías contemplar seriamente ni por un segundo la idea de que usara el efecto que tiene en vos para sacar ventaja.

Esto se trata de una cuestión de no dar el brazo a torcer, de no ceder, de mantenerse demasiado pegada a su idea. Te encanta esa cualidad de pelear por lo que opina y defenderlo, pero te parece que bajo estas circunstancias debería hacerse a un lado y aceptar que ya se tomaron medida en base a pruebas factibles y para nada erróneas, y que no hay tiempo para investigar puntos muertos.

Pero como te tiene tan hechizado, tan adicto a su ser todo, no podés ir y decírselo y echárselo en cara y culparla y gritarle que vos sos su jefe y que lo que decís no debe ser pasado por alto, ni que debe ir y hablar con Jack Bauer a tus espaldas. Porque te puede. Es tu única debilidad, tu talón de Aquiles, lo único contra lo que no podés luchar.

No podés evitarlo, no podés resistirlo: simplemente es así.

El día que la conociste, te convertiste en un ser humano propenso a sentir las emociones con una intensidad un millón de veces mayor.

Y lo odias.

Pero te encanta.

Te encanta.

Y te encanta que te encanta tanto.

Te carcome la duda acerca de qué va a hacer Bauer ahora, porque estás seguro de que va a hacer algo.

La respuesta a tu pregunta no se hace rogar, y viene en forma de una llamada telefónica.

"Almeida"

"Habla Carrie"

_Bien, genial. Lo único que faltaba. _

"¿Qué pasa?"

Usa un tono de voz malévolo, venenoso, dándose aires de secretismo y de misterio a la vez que trata de sonar inocente:

"A menos que esté entiendo mal la situación, Jack está tratando de llevarse a Kate Warner de la CTU"

Ahí está: Jack Bauer ha comenzado con el loco y probablemente lleno de agujeros por donde pueden filtrarse fallas plan de acción con el que seguramente se armó durante estos últimos diez minutos, y por algún motivo ese plan implica a Kate Warner.

"Bajo ya mismo"

Tus pies se deslizan veloces bajo los peldaños de las escaleras, y vas pasando a toda velocidad. Vas pasando por decenas de escritorios en los que hay técnicos y agentes trabajando en tu camino a la salida, rogando llegar antes para poder interceptarlos. Por el rabillo del ojo ves a Michelle hablando con alguien que no llegas a distinguir, probablemente algún otro técnico o agente. Tus pasos siguen acelerándose hasta que llegas al pasillo de salida por el que estás seguro Jack va a intentar escabullirse con Kate, justo a tiempo para dos segundos más tarde encontrarte con ellos.

Se detienen de golpe, sorprendidos por tu presencia. Kate luce asustada, alterada, más pálida de lo que estaba esta mañana cuando la conociste y muy ojerosa después de haber atravesado lo que seguramente fue un largo y doloroso infierno.

"¿A dónde demonios te pensás que estás yendo, Jack?" inquirís con los dientes apretados y una mirada en la que centellan la bronca y la furia.

"No tengo tiempo para explicar" te dice apurado e insolente, como si no explicarse ante el director de la Unidad Antiterrorista de Los Angeles fuera una opción (ahí está tu ego, arañándote, ganándose un lugar en los rangos de emociones que dominan tu comportamiento).

No te va a pasar por arriba.

No va a hacer lo que quiere, como siempre.

No va a hacer lo que a él se le antoje, como siempre.

No. Vos estás a cargo, no él.

No, no va a pasarte por arriba.

No hoy, con tantos problemas.

No cuando hay una guerra a punto de desatarse.

No cuando vos estás a cargo.

No.

"Encontremos el tiempo, entonces" sugerís sarcástico, y en un rápido movimiento desenfundas el arma para apuntar al pecho de Jack, quien en el primer segundo luce bastante sorprendido ante el hecho de que te hayas animado a hacer lo que acabas de hacer.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Qué está haciendo?" grita Kate desesperada, asustada.

"Kate, contra la pared" indica Jack, manteniendo un tono calmo, tranquilizador. Vos, mientras tanto, seguís firme a escasos pasos suyos, con el arma en la mano, apuntándole "Tony, baja el arma" te pide.

"No hasta que no me digas qué estás haciendo, Jack"

"Lo lamento, no puedo" y luego ": ¿A quién pensás que estás engañando acá, Tony? No vas a dispararme" no sabés eso. No _querés_ dispararle, pero si se vuelve una complicación para la misión, si empieza a significar problemas, no va a quedarte otra opción que dejarlo temporalmente fuera de juego. Sabés que estás en todo tu derecho, sabés que nadie podría recriminártelo o señar que hiciste algo mal "Baja el arma" repite "Baja el arma" y lo próximo que sentís es un puñetazo que vuela a tu dirección sin previo aviso, sin que lo hayas visto venir.

Te tomó totalmente desprevenido, y mientras instintivamente tratas de reaccionar para defenderte – con la cara ardiéndote y todas las venas de esa zona latiendo con fuerza debido al impacto del golpe -, sentís como te empuja contra la pared con violencia.

Cuando querés darte cuenta, dos segundos más tarde estás en el suelo del pasillo, con un dolor en el pie que es insoportable, punzante, agudo: debés habértelo doblado cuando caíste debido al golpe.

Lo último que escuchas antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarte a la pérdida de conciencia causada por el dolor es a Jack apremiando a Kate Warner con susurros desesperados, y a los pasos que apresurados se alejan:

"¡Vamos, Kate! ¡Vamos, hay que irnos! ¡Ahora!"

Cuando tu reloj de muñeca emite un suave pitido anunciando que ya es medianoche, tus oídos no lo captan, ya que estás adentrado en los confines de tu cerebro, girando en un torbellino de fantasías raras y pensamientos encontrados que se mezclan y no acaban de tomar forma, pero hay una sola cosa que podés identificar entre los delirios provocados por el dolor: _su_ voz susurra '_te amo_' una y otra vez, _sus_ ojos te miran con adoración, _sus_ labios besan los tuyos, _sus_ manos te acarician tu pelo.

Estás en el plano de la inconciencia, soñando.

El mismo sueño, ese sueño que vivís todas las noches desde que sos presa de su hechizo de suave adicción.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Sé que hay gente de varias partes del mundo leyendo, de países como Brasil, España, México, Venezuela, Uruguay, y realmente me siento halagadísima y feliz, en serio, porque jamás creí que alguien fuera a leer esto. Pero me sentiría aún más feliz si dejaran un pequeño comentario, aunque sea un 'estoy leyéndolo' o un 'leí este capítulo'. Me arrancaría realmente una enorme sonrisa y - si bien siempre digo que escribo porque amo al Español tanto como al Inglés y disfruto cada oportunidad de ponerlo en práctica y mejorarlo - los comentarios también son un muy lindo incentivo. Voy a seguir con esta historia hasta al final porque ya estoy perdidamente enamorada de la idea, pero algún que otro comentario de tanto en tanto me pondría contenta.**


	24. La farsa debe fallar, 12 AM a 1 AM

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre las 00:00 y la 1:00 de la madrugada del 5 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Yo daría hasta mi sueño _

_Por ver la farsa fallar._

Cuando viste a Jack Bauer regresar a la CTU, el instinto te dijo de inmediato que tenías que hablar con él, contarle acerca de cómo los resultados de los análisis hechos al audio de Chipre se contradecían con la versión que Alí daba acerca de las circunstancias envolviendo a la supuesta reunión con esos ministros, convencerlo de le preguntara antes de que se lo llevaran a Guantánamo y fuera demasiado tarde para detener los ataques militares a esos tres países que – desde tu punto de vista – podrían presumirse inocentes.

El Presidente Palmer probablemente esté considerando con seriedad enviar tropas al Medio Oriente para responder al ataque, y si no albergaras dudas acerca de la veracidad del audio en que están basándose estas decisiones, serías la primera en estar de acuerdo con embestir antes de que tengan tiempo de preparar sus defensas, pero no estás segura de que esa reunión en Chipre haya acontecido realmente. El desastre que se desencadenaría si atacaran a países inocentes fundándose en acusaciones falsas sería de una magnitud terrible, y no podés quedarte de brazos cruzados viendo como tu país se adentra en la tercera guerra mundial cuando existe la más mínima posibilidad de que esto pueda ser evitado.

Alí te dijo que la bomba nuclear había sido una operación pura y exclusiva de Segunda Ola: no recibieron ayuda de nadie, nadie compró la bomba para proveérsela a ellos ni realizaron ninguna clase de pacto con nadie.

Y le crees.

A pesar de que – como tan amablemente te recordó Carrie 'la arpía' Turner – tu experiencia como interrogadora es limitada y no tenés el entrenamiento necesario, sabés cuándo te están mintiendo (bueno, la mayoría de las veces), y apostarías lo que no tenés a que Syed Alí decía la verdad.

Crees que dijo la verdad cuando aseguró que estaba en Berlín en esa fecha y no en Chipre.

Crees que dijo la verdad cuando repitió hasta el hartazgo que esos políticos no tuvieron nada que ver con los atentados del día de hoy.

Pero cuando se lo dijiste a Tony, él prefirió respaldarse detrás de las pruebas concretas.

Entendés su postura, de verdad: Palmer pidió confirmación inmediata, y los expertos que se encargaron de autentificar la grabación concluyeron que era real. Obviamente al presidente debía informársele eso, pero también podrían haber esperado una o dos horas más hasta confirmar si Alí mentía o no: era un pequeño riesgo a correr, comparado con el riesgo enorme de atacar a naciones inocentes como consecuencia de un error y de medidas tomadas apresuradamente.

Podrá ser que para muchas cosas carezcas de autoestima, pero algo que te enorgullece es tener la capacidad de permanecer firme y defender hasta la muerte tus ideales y opiniones cuando no tenés motivos para dudar de ellos.

Por eso fuiste a hablar con Jack, para que él estuviera al tanto de cómo son las cosas y quizá persuadiera a Palmer para que reconsiderara profundizar en las investigaciones sobre los orígenes del audio.

Jack accedió, fue a ver a Alí antes de que lo subieran a la camioneta que lo transportaría a Guantánamo, y medio segundo después de que volviera a insistir con lo que te dijo cuando lo interrogaste, un francotirador le disparó directo en la cabeza, matándolo en el acto.

Es obvio que había alguien interesado en que Alí no cantara; la mayoría considera (_Tony considera_) que quien sea que lo eliminó trabaja para alguno de esos países, quienes lo querían fuera de juego antes de que confesara haber estado reunido en Chipre con ellos y consiguiera alguna especie de trato o alguna clase de inmunidad. En tu opinión, quien sea que lo mató lo hizo para evitar que de algún modo probara que ese audio es falso, y Jack opina lo mismo.

Jack llamó a Palmer y lo convenció de esperar, de poner algunos frenos a las tropas militares y darle así tiempo para seguir la pista que apareció (de la cual Bauer te dijo nada), reunir medios y probar que el audio fue fabricado.

Luego te llamó a vos y te dijo que tenía una manera de obtener material concreto para llevarle a Palmer y disuadirlo de iniciar una guerra, y permiso del mismísimo presidente para hacerlo, pero que para lograrlo necesitaba que lo ayudaras.

Accediste sin pensarlo dos veces. No tuviste mucho que meditar, en realidad: estamos hablando de una contienda que costaría la vida de miles de millones de personas en todo el mundo, porque la reacción en cadena haría que inevitablemente potencias aliadas de ambas partes cayeran involucradas en cumplimiento de pactos preexistentes; si está en tus manos hacer algo para ayudar a evitarlo, entonces no te importa a lo que te arriesgues, pero no podrías quedarte de brazos cruzados.

Por algún motivo que no explicó, el plan de acción de Bauer incluye a Kate Warner, quien una media hora antes había sido llevada de vuelta a la CTU para que prestara declaración de los eventos relevantes a la operación de la que fue partícipe durante el día. El Agente Baker iba a encargarse de hacer las preguntas y tomar nota de todo lo que dijera, tarea que llevaría más o menos una hora y media o dos. Jack, obviamente, no podía esperar tanto hasta que Kate fuera libre de marcharse a su casa (o, para el caso, libre de decidir si quería ir con Jack a donde fuera que él tiene necesidad de llevarla): tenía que actuar cuanto antes.

El plan era fácil: entrar a la pequeña sala en la que Baker estaba con Kate, decirle que necesitabas con urgencia que te asistiera con unos papeles que él redactó y que tenían que ser enviados a División, llevarlo hasta el otro extremo de la CTU y darle así a Jack tiempo para escabullirse, tomar a Kate y escaparse del edificio antes de que alguien lo notara.

Claro que no todos los planes salen a pedir de boca, especialmente con gente como Carrie dando vueltas, volando sobre tu cabeza como un buitre hambriento, siempre esperando la oportunidad de arrancarte los ojos con sus garras. Estuvo monitoreándolos a ambos – a vos y a Jack -, a cada movimiento hecho, cada jugada realizada, y le fue con el cuentito a Tony de que Bauer iba a tratar de sacar a Kate de la CTU, lo cual confluyó en Jack hiriéndolo cuando intentó frenarlos para que no se escaparan.

Ahora Jack está ahí afuera, con Kate Warner y Yusuf Auda, quien él cree podría ayudarlo de alguna manera a conseguir las pruebas. Mientras tanto, el presidente Palmer frenó cualquier posibilidad de ataque inminente hasta no recibir noticias de Bauer, y la CTU está a punto de comenzar a barrer cielo y tierra para buscarlo por haberse llevado a una testigo material sin autorización.

Y vos fuiste la que lo ayudó.

Y Carrie lo sabe.

No te importa lo que diga o a quien se lo diga, en realidad, porque estás haciendo lo que pensás que es correcto, y nadie va a lograr que cambies de opinión, ni siquiera Carrie con las posibles amenazas, cuentos o tácticas de extorsión con las que pueda llegar a salir.

Lo que de verdad te preocupa de todo este asunto son las consecuencias que tus acciones puedan traer a tu relación con Tony y a las posibilidades de que crezca y se transforme en otra cosa en el futuro. Tiene un ego terrible – lo cual, debés reconocer, te atrae muchísimo – y va a sentirse herido de muchas formas cuando sepa que fuiste con tu teoría a Jack y que estás ayudándolo cuando él ya había resuelto decir a Palmer que el audio era sin lugar a dudas verdadero.

Va a molestarle, y mucho. Te duele en el alma tener que haber hecho eso a espaldas suyas, pero no fue por cualquier motivo: una guerra mundial le costaría la vida a tantos, traería tantos problemas... Hiciste lo que creíste que había que hacer, y no te arrepentís en lo absoluto, aún si va a traerte problemas con él, aún si va a lastimarte en lo más profundo de tu alma y de tu ser.

Cuando se entere – si se entera -, ¿qué tanto va a destrozar la confianza que tiene depositada en vos, la confianza que tanto te costó ganar? Cuando al final se demuestre cuál de los dos está en lo cierto – sea para bien o para mal del país -, ¿va a perdonarte?, ¿va a seguir queriéndote?, ¿va a seguir interesado en construir algo, lo que sea, con vos?

Desde el fondo de tu corazón esperás que sí. Caso contrario, te morirías de dolor. Estás demasiado enferma de amor como para alguna vez encontrar la cura, y tampoco es que tengas ganas de curarte. No podés imaginarte el resto de tu vida tratando de olvidarlo, de sacarte de adentro lo que sentís, o tratando de sentir lo mismo por alguien más.

_Jamás_ podrías sentir lo mismo por nadie más.

Sin haber tenido nunca más del contacto físico necesario, sin haber dicho nunca nada demasiado profundo (con palabras, porque con la mirada se han dicho miles de cosas), ya sabés que él es tu alma gemela, el amor de tu vida, que naciste para pasar cada segundo de tu existencia desde el momento en que lo conociste en adelante amándolo a él. En las últimas horas se despertó incontenible dentro de vos la sensación de que quizá él también nació para pasar cada segundo de su existencia amándote, que vos sos su alma gemela y el amor de su vida, y que cada piedra con la que se tropezó en el camino valió la pena porque finalmente llegó a donde siempre estuvo destinado a pertenecer, a tus brazos: pudiste verlo brillando en sus ojos, pudiste sentir con cada roce inocente e inesperado, pudiste escucharlo en su voz y leerlo en los pliegues de su sonrisa.

¿Pero qué si ahora todo este asunto lo lleva a pensar que no sos digna de confianza? Nunca se te ocurriría compararte con Nina, y sabés que a él tampoco, pero su capacidad de fiarse de las personas y de abrirse a otros estaba destrozada cuando lo conociste, y el hecho de que haya avanzado bastantes casilleros en el tablero no quiere decir que se haya recuperado por completo de los golpes que le asestaron la última vez. Si su ego es herido por tu comportamiento lo suficiente como para que decidiera alejarse, como para que te diera la espalda y cerrara las puertas a cualquier posibilidad...

No lo aguantarías, no.

Pero tampoco podrías vivir pensando que no hiciste lo que estuviera al alcance de tus manos para evitar que tu país y su pueblo atravesaran una guerra innecesaria y todo lo malo que ello acarrea por un motivo tan egoísta como lo sería querer preservar tu propia felicidad.

Quedarías hecha añicos y tardarías un millón de años luz en reponerte, probablemente morirías de pena porque tu enamoramiento hace rato que ya ha pasado ciertos límites y ahora bordea cualquier descripción apropiada para lo que sea que esté más allá de la dependencia absoluta y la locura más profunda. Nunca serías capaz de recobrarte, y te parte el alma pensar que quizá con esto sacrificaste cualquier posibilidad de ser feliz a su lado en caso de que sea incapaz de perdonarte.

Pero tampoco podrías vivir con la culpa de no haber ayudado.

Podrás tener muchos defectos, podrás carecer de autoestima, podrás no ser el crayón más brillante de la caja, podrás tener muchos agujeros en el corazón que necesitas sanar, pero si hay algo de lo que estás segura es que jamás, jamás serías egoísta. Jamás te pondrías a vos misma, a tu bienestar o a tu felicidad antes que a los demás, nunca.

Si este audio es falso, entonces debe ser comprobado antes de que David Palmer dé la orden de atacar al Medio Oriente y ya no haya vuelta atrás. No importa si como consecuencia de tus acciones perdés tu trabajo, vas presa (lo cual es una posibilidad, lo es) o ves caer al vacío con las alas secas y sin oportunidad de volar para salvarse a tu sueño de una eternidad con él.

La realidad es que estás convencida de que la grabación de Chipre es una fabricación, una trampa que les están tendiendo, y vas a ayudar a Jack para que quien sea el dueño de la mente perversa que está jalando de todos esos hilos no logre su cometido.

Darías todo, lo que sea, tu carrera, tu libertad, lo que haga falta con tal de ver la farsa fallar y que tu país no entre y cause la entrada de otros a una guerra.

Darías todo, lo que sea.

Darías hasta tu sueño por ver la farsa fallar.

* * *

Los rumores corren como reguero de pólvora: Jack Bauer se escapó con una testigo material de la CTU, agrediendo en el camino a Tony Almeida, causando que al caer como consecuencia del puñetazo que le lanzó se lastimara gravemente una de sus piernas.

Sabés que Jack tiene cierta tendencia a... resolver las cosas utilizando la violencia, por llamarlo de algún modo, pero jamás te imaginaste que – aún habiéndote dado ya cuenta que es de ir mucho a los extremos cuando trata de obtener resultados satisfactorios – sería capaz de lastimar a otro agente.

Al parecer, supusiste mal, porque lo último que lograste averiguar fue que Carrie Turner encontró a Tony malherido minutos después del escape de Jack, y lo acompañó hasta la unidad médica de la CTU.

Dios, si instintivamente tu sistema nervioso reaccionaba celosamente hacia Kim Bauer – a quien ni siquiera conocés en persona -, entonces mejor no entrar en detalles sobre cómo ardes por dentro de sólo pensar en la idea de esa arpía despiadada teniendo la oportunidad de llenarle la cabeza a Tony. Sabés bien de lo que Carrie es capaz, lo viviste en carne propia: siempre consigue lo que quiere, y para ella realmente eso de que el fin justifica los medios es una de las verdades más grandes. No tiene moral, no tiene escrúpulos, tiene la conciencia negra como un basural, y debe dormir enroscada o en un nido de ratas. Y, para frutillita del postre, te odia tan profundamente como vos la aborreces a ella.

Estás segura de que ya se dio cuenta de que estabas ayudando a Jack, y estás segura de que no va a perder la oportunidad de irle con el cuento a Tony. Te preguntas si durante las breves horas que lleva trabajando en la CTU ha notado lo enamorada que estás de él y si va a usar esa información a su favor.

En estos momentos en tu cabeza son tres las grandes preocupaciones que absorben tu atención: la primera de ellas es el estado de salud de Tony; la segunda es Jack y la misión secreta y – por qué no llamar a las cosas por su nombre – ilegal que está desplegando con ayuda de Yusuf Auda y Kate Warner en la que probablemente tengas que jugar un papel más amplio y más comprometido en el futuro si llega a llamarte para que lo ayudes ocupándote de alguna cosa técnica o haciendo alguna averiguación; la tercera es qué tanto sabe Carrie y qué tan lejos está dispuesta a llegar para lastimarte otra vez.

No podés con los nervios, no podés con la angustia, no podés con la ansiedad. Todo está convirtiéndose en demasiado, y demasiado es algo con lo que vas a tratar de lidiar, aunque no estás muy segura de qué tanto éxito vas a tener, especialmente cuando hay una voz que repite en tu mente como disco rayado que podrías o salvar millones de vidas o destruir tu mundo en millones de astillitas de cristal si das un solo paso en falso.

Quedarte sentada es imposible, no cuando tanta adrenalina te recorre entera de pies a cabeza. Te levantás, subís las escaleras hasta el despacho del director, y te quedás en el descanso, intentando que no parezca tan obvio que estás esperando a que Tony regrese.

Te restregás las manos, respirás hondo, pestañás unas veces, no parás de mirar el reloj cada medio segundo, hasta que finalmente lo ves venir, usando un par de muletas para ayudarse a caminar sin que la pierna herida tenga que soportar el peso del cuerpo. Luce alterado, frustrado, enojado, con bastante bronca encima, y honestamente no te sorprende: su ego herido y sentimientos de impotencia deben estar devorándolo por dentro después de que Bauer lo haya burlado así y además de todo le haya dejado un pie lastimado como souvenir.

"Tony..." tu idea era llamarlo suavemente, pero las dos sílabas que forman su nombre se te deslizaron por entre los labios y el sonido producido por tu garganta resultó ser el de una plegaria temblorosa y cargada de emoción.

"¿Sí?" contesta indiferente mientras sigue caminando en dirección a su despacho, sin prestarte atención, porque está demasiado absorto en sí mismo.

"¿Qué dijo el doctor?" te apresurás a preguntar mientras tus pasos siguen los suyos.

"No lo sé" contesta con desdén al tiempo que entra a la oficina "Piensan que me partí un ligamento o algo de eso"

No le importa tener un ligamento torcido, o un músculo desgarrado, o la pierna rota: está demasiado encolerizado porque Jack se escapó bajo sus narices y quebró las normas que el como director es responsable de hacer cumplir.

Entendés de dónde vienen su frustración y su furia, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, y si bien te duele inmensamente verlo así, no te arrepentís de estar ayudando a Jack: estás haciendo lo que crees es correcto, aún a costa de tus propios intereses personales.

"Carrie me dijo que te vio hablando con Jack" suelta de repente, con el tono de voz un poco más suavizado.

_Carrie, no me sorprende_ pensás amargamente.

Te das cuenta de que tiene intención de dialogar, de que vos misma le cuentes cómo fueron las cosas, si colaboraste con Jack por voluntad propia, si te obligó o te engañó de alguna manera para conseguir lo que quería.

"Sí" no vas a mentir: otras personas te vieron hablar con él, y además no pueden verle nada de malo a que hayas sostenido una conversación con un agente de la agencia en la que trabajas "¿Es eso un problema?" vas a mantenerte calma y tranquila, relajada, sin aparentar miedo, sin mostrar de ninguna forma que tenés algo que ocultar.

"Bueno, depende de qué hayan estado hablando" ahora el tono que usa te gusta un poco menos "¿De qué estaban hablando?" inquiere.

"¿Me estás interrogando?" preguntás inocentemente, con una sonrisa producto de los nervios cruzándote el rostro, mientras él deja las muletas apoyadas contra el borde del escritorio y toma asiento en la silla forrada de cuero negro.

Contesta a tu pregunta con otra. O, mejor dicho, decide ignorar tu pregunta y formularte otra, como para dejarte en claro de manera indirecta que sí: te está interrogando.

"¿Ayudaste a Jack a sacar a Kate Warner?"

Vas a tener que mentir, no te queda otra opción. Va a dolerte terriblemente, va a hacer como una cuchillada en el estómago, pero no tenés alternativa. Hay demasiado en juego, y tu propia felicidad es un precio pequeño a pagar cuando del otro lado de la balanza están las vidas de miles de soldados americanos y las de los ciudadanos y habitantes de este país.

"Por supuesto que no"

Por fuera no te tiembla ni un solo músculo que pueda ser captado por el ojo humano, pero por dentro estás sacudiéndote con violencia, casi como si tu alma estuviera convulsionando de dolor.

"¿Eso es lo que Carrie te dijo?" preguntás ", ¿que estoy en una colisión con Jack?"

"Sí" contesta, y a él tampoco le tiembla la voz.

"Bueno, no sé qué decirte" seguís jugando la carta del desconcierto y la inocencia "Ella no sabe de lo que está hablando"

"Mirá, Michelle" comienza, y ves venir un sermón, un reto o una exposición de lo muy inflado y herido que está su ego ", no importa si pensás que Jack está en lo cierto o que está equivocado. El hecho es que éste es mi comando" sí, ahí está: el ego de Tony Almeida "y lo que pasa acá es mi responsabilidad"

Asentís con la cabeza.

"Sé eso"

_Pero espero que no te importe mucho que hayamos pasado por alto tu cargo cuando te des cuenta de las pérdidas y catástrofes que podríamos ahorrarnos._

"Así que necesito que seas honesta conmigo ahora: ¿te llevaste intencionalmente al agente Baker lejos de Kate Warner"

Con él siempre serías honesta, con todo, sin pensarlo dos veces. Serías honesta si le dijeras que lo amas, que es con quien querés pasar cada segundo que te quede de vida, que es el centro de tu Universo y el eje sobre el que gira tu mundo, que de sólo pensar en un futuro en que no esté escrito su nombre junto al tuyo se te marchita el corazón. Pero ahora mismo y en lo que a este asunto refiere, no podés ser honesta. No podés poner tu felicidad primero, no podés proteger su ego, no

Haciendo acopio de cada gramo de la fuerza que te queda diseminada en el cuerpo después de las dieciséis horas de locos que llevás dentro de este edificio, lo mirás a los ojos y de tus labios se cae una mentira pronunciada muy despacio, muy suavemente, quizá porque en el fondo hay una parte de tu ser a la que le gusta autotorturarse.

"No, no lo hice"

"¿Entonces por qué Carrie me diría lo contrario?"

Para esa pregunta sí que tenés una respuesta que no implica decir mentiras.

"Porque a ella le encantaría verme de patitas en la calle"

Cuando trabajaban en Distrito y era tu jefa las cosas se habían desenvuelto de manera similar, obligándote a pedir a Chappelle una recomendación para entrar a ocupar un puesto en la CTU.

"¿Por qué?"

No querés entrar en detalles, no ahora. Jamás le contaste a nadie el infierno en que desembocó la sarta de maldades de Carrie, y te gustaría poder desahogarte con Tony y compartir con él cosas que jamás confiaste a ninguna otra alma, pero este no es el momento, definitivamente.

"Porque no me agrada, y lo sabe" resumís, esperando que se dé por vencido y deje el tema de lado de una buena vez por todas.

Sin embargo, no es así.

"¿Querés contarme sobre esto?" ahí está de nuevo, el Tony al que adorás, al que le brillan los ojos de preocupación y amor por vos.

_Sí. Quiero contarte todas las cosas que alguna vez me hicieron mal. Quiero que me abraces mientras lloro. Quiero que me digas que no fue mi culpa, que hice lo que pude, que todo va a estar bien. Quiero que me acunes hasta que me quede dormida. Quiero que seques mis lágrimas con tus besos. Quiero que me calmes si tengo pesadillas. Quiero quitarme de encima toda esta angustia que tengo adentro._

"No, realmente no"

_Mentirosa._

"Si tenés un problema que está interfiriendo con tu trabajo..." retoma el sermón.

"No está interfiriendo con mi trabajo" lo interrumpís, antes de que siga hablando y termine convenciéndote de que te quiebres y le cuentes por qué Carrie y vos se odian tanto "En serio" le asegurás.

"Okay, gracias" son las dos palabras frías y carentes de expresión que elige para dar por finalizada la conversación, discusión, interrogatorio o lo que sea que haya tenido lugar entre ustedes, antes de volver a fijar la atención en su trabajo.

De pie ahí lo contemplás durante segundos que se te hacen eternos milenios, muriéndote por dentro.

Estás rompiendo la confianza que te ganaste, estás apuñalándolo por la espalda, estás arriesgándote a mucho, y duele, duele demasiado.

Pero crees que estás haciendo lo correcto, y nada ni nadie podrá disuadirte y convencerte de lo contrario.

Te vas, bajas los peldaños despacio, con los ojos fijos en el suelo, en tus pies, tan cansados y tan adoloridos que sentís que en cualquier momento comenzarán a sangrarte, quizá tanto como está sangrando de pena tu corazón.

Llegás a tu escritorio, te sentás, mirás el reloj. Son las doce de la noche con doce minutos.

No hace falta que te des vuelta para cerciorarte de lo que tu cuerpo siente gracias al sexto sentido que has desarrollado: desde su oficina, a través de los ventanales de vidrio, está observándote, y esa mirada que siempre te gustó sentir recorriéndote la espalda ahora te causa espasmos que no son precisamente de placer.

Decidís concentrarte en el trabajo y olvidarte de Tony (¡ja!, como si eso fuera posible), de Carrie, de todo. Lo que estás haciendo es lo que debés hacer, era la única opción válida para poder vivir en paz con tu conciencia, e hiciste bien al escogerla.

_La farsa debe fallar._

Pasás los siguientes veintiún minutos totalmente avocada a lo que tenés que hacer, atenta al teléfono en caso de que Jack trate de comunicarse con vos. Ni noticias has tenido de él, lo cual no sabés si debería preocuparte o no. Les avisaron al Departamento de Policía de Los Angeles y al FBI que el agente Bauer ya no está trabajando bajo el mando de la CTU y que se llevó a una testigo material sin autorización, y están buscándolo, aunque crees que esos intentos no van a traer resultados fructíferos.

A las doce con treinta y tres minutos ves por el rabillo del ojo a Carrie contestar el teléfono, intercambiar unas palabras en voz baja con su interlocutor para luego colgar, ponerse de pie y dirigirse al despacho de Tony.

_Genial, genial, genial_, lo que te faltaba: Tony interrogando a Carrie acerca de tus problemas con ella, o Tony y Carrie hablando de tus motivos para ayudar a Bauer, o Tony y Carrie tratando de buscar la manera de atraparte infringiendo las normas. La realidad es que si bien no sabés cuál de las alternativas es peor, la simple idea de Carrie acercándose a Tony y quizá logrando que él la considere digna de confianza en lo que al plano laboral se refiere es suficiente para que se te revuelva el estómago y te suba la bilis a la garganta.

No podés evitar instintivamente hacer girar la silla sobre sus ruedas y dar vuelta la cabeza para observarlos. Los ves ahí, él sentado detrás del escritorio y ella de pie, hablando. Hablando de vos, seguramente.

Que digan lo que quieran: vos vas a mantenerte firme en tu postura con tal de ver la farsa fallar, por más arriesgado que sea.

Minutos más tarde Carrie regresa a su escritorio. Algo te dice que van a estar vigilando tus movimientos bien de cerca y que probablemente vaya a tratar de buscar una manera de ingresar a tu sistema para controlar tus llamadas y los flujos de información que ingresen y egresen, sospecha que es confirmada cuando segundos luego recibís un mensaje de falla, falla que no te caben dudas Carrie provocó en tu router.

Dubitás durante un par de segundos.

¿Quiere guerra? Bueno, bien, aquí vas entonces.

Tomás el auricular en tu mano, marcás su número de interno y esperás hasta que del otro lado te contesta esa voz que tanto despreciás:

"Turner"

_Trata de sonar como si no supieras._

"Tengo el servidor de refuerzo con una condición de alarma. ¿Vos también tenés una?"

"No. Debe ser de tu lado del router. ¿Querés que entre y revise las conexiones?"

"No. Necesitás un nivel de autorización C para eso" generalmente no sos de competir con las otras personas a ver quién es mejor o quién tiene más poder, pero en este caso te encanta aprovechar para recordarle que hoy, a diferencia de en el pasado, la jefa sos vos "Voy a tener que hacerlo yo"

_Y probablemente mientras lo haga vengas hasta mi máquina y toques un par de cositas en las configuraciones para poder controlarme. ¿Acaso crees que nací ayer?_

Te leventás, le echás un vistazo, echás un vistazo al despacho de Tony sólo para verlo con aspecto pensativo y el ceño fruncido, y te dirigís a IT para encargarte de arreglar el problema que Carrie usó como distracción para sacarte del medio por un rato y poder preparar todo para vigilarte.

Te demorás un poco más de lo normal, aunque por un momento te tentó la idea de ir y agarrarla con las manos en la masa.

Cuando regresás a tu escritorio para seguir trabajando, tratás de que tus facciones no delaten lo nerviosa que estás ni las cantidades de ansiedad y adrenalina que están corriéndote por las venas y seguís haciendo lo que tenés que hacer como si nada, mientras por dentro sentís las costillas a punto de quebrarse debido a los latidos desaforados de tu corazón, que también los escuchas en los oídos como el eco lejano de pasos rítmicos que se pierden en la oscuridad de la noche.

Las cosas se desarrollan con normalidad durante los siguientes quince o veinte minutos, pero cuando el reloj marca que faltan siete para la una de la madrugada y suena el teléfono, un presentimiento te dice que probablemente esta llamada no tenga nada que ver con el trabajo.

"Dessler" contestás.

Y cuando la voz del otro lado habla, te das cuenta que la intuición no te falló.

"Hola, soy yo"

_No. No, hoy no. De todos los días, hoy no, por favor._

Hoy sí. Es él. Los oídos no te engañan. Es él. Llamándote, hoy, ahora, en el momento menos oportuno, bajo las circunstancias menos indicadas.

Qué suerte la tuya, eh.

"Danny, ¿qué estás haciendo despierto?" preguntás, tratando de sonar más preocupada que irritada.

Se te ocurre que si sigue levantado cuando son casi la una de la madrugada probablemente se haya salteado la última toma de la medicación, pensamiento que está lejos de ser reconfortante. De verdad necesita tomar esas pastillas, es por su propio bien. Ya lo hablaste con él a solas, lo hablaron los dos juntos con su psiquiatra, y pensaste que había logrado entender que es importante que las tome, por mucho que piense que no van a hacerle efecto, porque lo cierto es que sí lo ayudan a calmarse.

"No puedo... no puedo dormir" está nervioso, alterado, tiene problemas para hablar coherentemente. _¿Habrá estado bebiendo otra vez?_ "¿Estás segura de que no va a pasar nada malo?"

Paranoia, de seguro despertada por la noticia de la bomba nuclear que explotó en el desierto y que ya ha empezado a propagarse entre los ciudadanos, que deben estar comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Problemas para gesticular y modular, de seguro ocasionados por el cese en el consumo de la medicación.

Sí, definitivamente se salteó la última toma de la pastilla, y la anterior a esa, y la anterior a la anterior, y así sucesivamente por quién sabe cuántos días, lo cual te lleva a reprocharte mentalmente no haber pasado desde el domingo a verlo y a asegurarte de que estuviera siguiendo las indicaciones del médico. Esos son cuatro días, y Danny sin alguien que lo vigile de cerca durante más de veinticuatro horas puede desembocar en problemas.

"Según lo que sé, no"

Te arrepentís en el acto de no haber dado una respuesta más firme, más concreta, una respuesta que no dejara lugar a dudas, porque el hecho de no haber contestado a su pregunta con un rotundo 'sí' hace que sus preocupaciones se desborden y que reaccione con un poco de violencia.

"¿'Según lo que sé'?" repite tus palabras, imitando tu tono de voz, sarcástico, irritado "¿Qué demonios significa 'según lo que sé'?"

No podés decirle más que esto, no podés dar más información.

"Danny, conocés mi situación" intentás hacerlo entrar en razón.

"Sí, bueno, ¿sabés qué?: tu situación es una porquería. ¡Estamos hablando de mi vida!" se altera aún más "Lo menos que podés hacer es decirme lo que sabés"

¿Qué vas a decirle?, ¿que probablemente estén a punto de entrar en una guerra innecesaria porque el presidente va a tomar decisiones militares basándose en una farsa montada por macabros seres que en búsqueda de satisfacer sus propios intereses planearon timarlos a todos?, ¿que estás mintiéndole a tu jefe, quien además resulta ser el amor de tu vida, y colaborando a espaldas suyas y fuera de las normas de la unidad con Jack Bauer, un tipo a quien la policía de la ciudad y el FBI están buscando por secuestro de un testigo? ¿Eso vas a decirle?

"No hay nada que saber" mentís, y a continuación hacés nuevamente el intento de tranquilizarlo "Quedate donde estás" _que espero que sea tu casa y no algún bar_ ", dormí un poco" sí, claro, como si fuera a hacerte caso "Voy a ir a verte mañana" prometés.

"¡Dios, Michelle, no me menosprecies!" se saca de quicio "¡No me menosprecies, porque quiero respuestas!" _respuestas que no puedo darte, Danny _"¡Acaba de explotar una bomba nuclear, y quiero saber si es seguro quedarme en Los Angeles! Además, ¿qué hay de los chicos?, ¿no te interesan los chicos?"

Claro que te interesan. Claro que los amas. Claro que te importan, mucho. Adoras a Nicholas, a Allison y a Krissy y jamás querrías que algo malo les sucediera. Si hubieras podido avisarle a Danny antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores, lo hubieras hecho.

_Es a él a quien no le importan esos tres angelitos_ te susurra al oído una vocecita interior que tratás de ignorar.

_"Esto está convirtiéndose en demasiado, Michelle. No puedo. Traté, pero no puedo quedarme. Tengo que irme. Me parte el alma, pero no soy feliz, es la verdad"_

"¡Claro que me importan!" decís entre dientes apretados y con furia contenida despertada por el recuerdo de esas palabras "Si hubiera algo para saber, te lo diría"

_"Lo siento tanto. ¡Tanto! Si hubiera sabido... De haberlo sabido te lo hubiera dicho, habría hecho algo para que las cosas no se desbordaran. Te lo aseguro. Te aseguro que de haber sabido..."_

Cuánto daño se habría evitado de haber sabido, ¿no?

Te decís a vos misma que no podés estar pensando en eso ahora, que no podés dejar que esas memorias floten en la superficie.

"¿Ah, sí?" te pregunta escéptico, irónico, eligiendo no creerte "Bueno, no me dijiste sobre la bomba" te encantaría gritarle para que se le grabe en el cerebro que no le dijiste nada porque tenían orden de no comunicarse con nadie que estuviera fuera del núcleo privado para no empezar una ola de pánico, pero sabés que sería en vano y una pérdida de tiempo porque tampoco te creería, seguiría pensando que son todas mentiras, seguiría pensando que hiciste las cosas a propósito para perjudicarlo "¿Qué pasó ahí?" sigue presionando los botones de tu paciencia, que ya está alcanzando el final del tarro "¿Se te escapó?"

"Ya te lo expliqué: no estaba autorizada a decirle a nadie" ¿para qué seguís excusándote, si va a importarle poco y nada lo que tengas para decir? Solamente quiere pelear. Pelear, como siempre. Desquitarse con vos, como siempre. Echarte la culpa por todo, como siempre.

"¿Sabés qué?" comienza en tono de amenaza "Quizá debería llamar a Carrie" se te congela la sangre en las venas cuando menciona ese nombre "Ella me diría"

_Dios mío, no. Pensé que ya no se hablaban. Pensé que habían dejado de hablarse. ¿Llamar a Carrie?_

"Pensé que ustedes no se hablaban" se te escapa antes de que puedas morderte la lengua y mantener los labios sellados, porque de pronto te ha invadido el pánico ante la perspectiva de que esa víbora venenosa quiera seguir metiéndose donde no la llaman, donde no le corresponde estar, donde sólo va a provocar más daño.

Las memorias siguen surgiendo, y no podés evitar que resuenen en tus oídos frases dichas hace meses, frases que deberían haberte indicado la tormenta que se avecinaba.

_"La verdad es que nos amamos, Michelle. Nos amamos. Hacía tiempo que me había resignado a ser infeliz, pero ahora encontré algo que hace que muchas cosas valgan la pena. Lo lamento, de verdad, pero mi decisión está tomado: voy a enviar los papeles de divorcio mañana"_

En el momento no se te ocurrió decirle que eso no era amor, porque todavía no conocías al amor de verdad. Ahora, ahora que lo conocés, te das cuenta lo equivocado que estaba.

"No nos hablamos" te tranquiliza, y le crees "Es una perra" agrega luego.

_"¿Sabés lo que hizo tu amiguita? Me dejó. ¡Me dejó, Michelle, se fue!. !Dijo que se aburrió de mí, que no era lo que esperaba, que mejor terminemos las cosas antes de que la haga perder más tiempo! ¡¿Y lo que ella me hizo perder a mí!?, ¡¿lo que ella me hizo perder a mí?!"_

De pronto una oleada de culpa te invade y hace que te sientas asqueada, con náuseas. Muchas cosas de las que le pasaron a Danny fueron (y muchas de las que le pasan como consecuencia de ellas son) en tu opinión culpa tuya.

"Danny" le decís en un tono más suave, queriendo de verdad calmarlo para que recobre un poco la tranquilidad y no solamente porque querés terminar la comunicación pronto ", voy a tratar de..."

"Olvidate" escupe con enojo antes de cortar, dejándote con las palabras en la boca, y con imágenes de uno de los días más trágicos de tu vida desarrollándose ante tus ojos en la pantalla de cine gigante que tenés en la cabeza, donde se proyectan los recuerdos, recuerdos que en este caso no son para nada gratos.

Si seguís pensando tanto, maquinando tanto y a tal velocidad, el cerebro va a estallarte.

El trabajo, la operación ilegal que Jack está llevando en contra de la voluntad de la CTU y de la que sos partícipe, Tony, cómo vas a hacer para que te perdone esta traición a su confianza, Carrie, cómo vas a mantenerla a raya para que no siga lastimándote y arruinándote la vida, Danny, las consecuencias que pueden acarrear los actos que emprendiste y que estás dispuesta a emprender con tal de ver la farsa fallar, lo que sea que te espere detrás del velo en el día de mañana.

Todas esas cosas comiéndote la cabeza.

Pero él (y ese él encierra la forma en que te mira, la forma en que te toca, la forma en que sus labios se curvan en esa sonrisa hermosa, el sonido de su voz, la forma en que te habla) y esa locura absoluta, profunda y extrema son las únicas dos cosas que te comen el corazón.

Todas esas cosas comiéndote la cabeza, _él_ comiéndote el corazón y la rotunda certeza de que la farsa debe fallar, aún si para lograr eso te ves obligada a sacrificar tu sueño.


	25. Si el lenguaje es otra piel, 1 AM a 2 AM

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre la 1:00 y las 2:00 de la madrugada del 5 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Si el lenguaje es otra piel,_

_Toquémonos más._

"¿Qué pasa?"

La pregunta va destinada Carrie Warner, quien está de pie a escasos pasos tuyos en medio del pasillo que conduce desde la escalera hasta tu oficina; probablemente haya subido hasta allí para hacer lo que le pediste hace más o menos una hora: mantenerte informado de los movimientos que haga Michelle para ver si Jack la contacta y poder seguirle el rastro desde allí y encontrarlo antes de que las cosas pasen a mayores debido a su adicción a infringir las normas.

No es que creas que Michelle está realmente actuando a espaldas tuyas... Bueno, la realidad es que te negás a creer eso. Cuando al encontrarte en el suelo muriendo de dolor Carrie te dijo que Michelle estaba ayudando a Jack, te negaste a creerlo, sin embargo la parte tuya que no es humana y que se guía por el instinto crudo propio de cualquier agente te dice que deberías investigar y asegurarte de cómo son las cosas, por si acaso. Es altamente probable que Jack haya engañado a Michelle de algún modo para que lo ayude a sacar a Kate Warner de la CTU, y tenés la sospecha de que puede ser que trate de comunicarse con ella y eso te dé alguna pista sobre dónde puede llegar a estar.

O al menos esa es la versión que estás tratando de venderte a vos mismo.

Te cuesta muchísimo aceptar la idea de que existe la posibilidad de que Michelle esté colaborando con él voluntariamente, aunque dentro tuyo tenés la certeza de que es así, porque hasta ahora los conocimientos que tenés del asunto señalan a esa como la respuesta.

Pero no querés pensar en eso.

"Me pediste que vigilara a Michelle" Carrie sisea, dándose aires de autosuficiencia que no te gustan para nada, como si considerara un honor que estés usándola para espiar a otra empleada.

"Sí"

"Está accediendo a una pantalla en modo satélite en la estación de trabajo tres" anuncia.

Eso no tiene por qué significar nada, ¿no?

"Eso no es inusual" ¿estás tratando de convencer a Carrie o estás tratando de convencerte a vos mismo porque tenés miedo de enterarte de cómo son las cosas? "Estuvimos en modo satélite toda la noche"

Enarca una ceja, le brillan los ojos con maldad, y cuando habla llena de veneno te das cuenta que cometiste un error al pedirle a alguien que claramente tiene problemas personales con Michelle que la vigile como si fuera una criminal.

_Nina era una criminal. Michelle no lo es. Lo que sea que esté haciendo, sea conciente de que está ayudando a Jack en una misión que no está aprobada por la CTU, tiene que haber motivos que lo expliquen. Y si no hay motivos que lo expliquen, entonces tiene que estar haciéndolo porque su testa__rudez no la deja ver que se equivoca al no aceptar que el audio es verdadero. Pero no está haciéndolo ni para lastimarme a mi ni para traicionar a este país. _

"Justo antes de que recibiera una llamada que no pudo registrar nuestro identificador" sigue Carrie echando leña al fuego.

_Un canal abierto. Jack usa canales abiertos cuando no quiere ser localizado. _

"¿Estaba abierto?" se te escapa la pregunta.

"Sí" responde triunfante.

"Podría haber sido División" decís, y una vez más parece un pensamiento expresado en voz alta que estás tratando de venderte porque preferís quedarte con la venda puesta alrededor de los ojos.

"Podría haber sido" coincide, pero te das cuenta que está tomándote el pelo, que en esas tres palabras se esconde en realidad un gigante '¿A quién querés engañar, ¿a quién querés proteger?'.

Lamentás haber metido a Carrie en esto, pero ya está cometido el error.

"Averigüá que estaba mirando y avisáme cuando sepas"

Asiente con la cabeza y se aleja, totalmente excitada ante la perspectiva de seguir espiando a Michelle y tratando de encontrar dónde está la falla en su comportamiento siempre tan correcto.

Te arrepentís de haber ido a pedirle ayuda a Carrie. Lo hiciste sin pensar, realmente, en un momento de bronca, con los sentidos nublados por el terrible dolor del pie, la impotencia y la bronca, vergüenza y humillación que te causaron las acciones de Jack. Actuaste en caliente, no estabas pensando con frialdad.

Y ahora mientras ves a Carrie bajando las escaleras y a Michelle en el piso de la CTU yendo de una computadora a la otra, se te ocurre que quizá acabás de cometer un segundo error al no haberle dicho que se olvidara de todo, volviera a su trabajo y dejara a Michelle en paz.

Querés saber, tenés que saber, es tu obligación saber, pero al mismo tiempo tenés miedo.

La ignorancia es una bendición, dicen.

Querés saber, no querés.

Tenés que saber, no querés.

Es tu obligación saber, no querés.

No querés, porque tenés miedo de cómo vayas a reaccionar.

Tenés en claro que nunca dejarías de amarla, que podría hacer cualquier cosa y jamás serías capaz de arrancártela del corazón, que le perdonarías absolutamente todo, que seguirías queriéndola pasase lo que pasase, pero esto sería como un hachazo a la confianza que depositaste en ella, y te dolería terriblemente.

Ya te está doliendo terriblemente.

Y lo más triste es que esta vez si sos decepcionado, si sos traicionado, no va a existir forma de que te cures, las heridas serían para siempre. Porque ella resultó ser un viaje de ida sin vuelta.

Varios minutos luego, sentís el sonido del teléfono rebotando contra las paredes de vidrio de tu oficina.

"Almeida"

"Está mirando infrarrojos" suelta Carrie, sin explicaciones previas "Está recolectando datos desde hace diez minutos"

Sentís como el alma de a poco se desliza fuera de tu cuerpo y tu temperamento empieza las fases iniciales del proceso de erupción.

"Bien, hacé esto: sacá las coordenadas de lo que está mirando. Si está haciendo esto es para Jack, ahí es donde vamos a encontrarlo"

Te sorprende que haya una parte tuya que lucha constantemente con la mitad que quiere perder el control y desquitarse, una parte que insiste en que es más importante encontrar a Jack, a Kate y a Yusuf Auda y no perder el tiempo enojándote con Michelle, especialmente porque sabés que ese enojo está destinado a durar nada, y que no es enojo contra ella si no un sentimiento de frustración y bronca que se levanta dentro tuyo contra vos mismo ante la perspectiva de que otra vez hayan lacerado tu confianza.

La voz de Carrie te saca de tus pensamientos:

"Ya traté eso"

"¿Y cuál es el problema?"preguntás.

"Cubrió sus rastros. Examinó unos cien cuadrantes. No tengo ni idea acerca de cuál es el que realmente le interesa"

_Es demasiado inteligente. Demasiado. _

Hasta bajo circunstancias como ésta seguís encontrando motivos para hundirte más y más en tu enamoramiento. Cuando pensás que es imposible llegar más profundo, sucede algo que te prueba lo equivocado que estás.

"Voy a ocuparme yo de esto, Carrie, ¿está bien?" se te ocurre que es buen momento para sacarla del medio antes de que se te vaya de las manos.

Querés agarrar a Michelle cuando menos lo espere, obligarla a mirarte a los ojos y que te mienta, a ver si puede.

Eso es lo que tu ego te dice que tenés que hacer: ir, hacerle frente, ver si es capaz de sostener la mentira por más tiempo, recordarle que vos sos el jefe y ella la empleada, demostrarle que el hecho de que sea tu debilidad no significa que vayas a ceder en esto, que vayas a poner tu orgullo en una bandeja y entregárselo, sacrificar tu carrera para cubrir su capricho y el de Jack.

El corazón, por otro lado... El corazón te dice que si te miente no vas a darte cuenta, porque a estas alturas si te dijera que podés caminar sobre el agua le creerías e irías feliz a ahogarte en el océano, y si te pidiera que te deslizaras sobre el fuego lo harías sin que te importen las quemaduras, y si te prometiera que podés volar tampoco dudarías en salta desde la terraza del edificio más alto de la ciudad.

Pero de momento estás tan abrumado por la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que te devoran por dentro que el corazón se te debilita con cada latido y el ego le gana el argumento. Así que te ponés de pie y te dirigís a su estación, pero antes de llegar la ves levantarse y caminar cautelosa para adentrarse en el pasillo que conduce al área de los baños.

No te parecería un comportamiento raro si no fuera por el hecho de que fuertemente encerrado en su puño lleva lo que de lejos parece ser un teléfono celular.

¿Está yendo al baño con un teléfono celular? Sí, probablemente a comunicarse con Jack, lo cual quiere decir que por muchas ganas que tengas de estar equivocado, la realidad innegable es que _está _ayudándolo a conciencia, sin trampas de por medio o cualquier otra explicación que cargue a Jack de más culpas y la exonere a ella. Debe estar yendo a esconderse al baño para enviar desde ahí a Jack las coordenadas que estuvo buscando por satélite, y si la intuición no te falla, entonces estás a un paso más cerca de averiguar el paradero de Jack, traerlo de vuelta a la CTU y ponerlo en su lugar.

Si se tratara de cualquier otra empleada asistiendo a un agente rebelde que utilizó la alta estima que el presidente le tiene para convencerlo de frenar de momento los ataques militares planeados y darle tiempo para encontrar pruebas en una misión independiente a la Unidad, la llevarías a una sala de interrogatorios y la acosarías a preguntas hasta que se quebrara y terminara dándoles cualquier información que poseyera sobre Bauer y lo que tiene pensado hacer.

Pero no es cualquier empleada. Es _ella_. El centro de tu Universo, el eje sobre el que gira tu mundo, el amor de tu vida, tu alma gemela, la razón por la que naciste, lo más lindo de estar vivo, lo más dulce entre todo lo amargo; _ella_, tu debilidad, tu talón de Aquiles, la que te tiene absolutamente hechizado. Y en una esquina está tu corazón, en el que pesan dolorosamente los hechos que vienen aconteciendo desde la mañana del día que pasó y los que siguen aún apareciendo como piedras filosas en tu camino, y en la otra esquina se encuentra tu ego, fatalmente descontrolado y herido de gravedad, con astillas que se clavan para causar que muera desangrado y que llevan nombres como 'irritación', 'humillación', 'frustración'.

No es difícil saber cuál de los dos va a ganar la pelea.

Cuando pasadas la una y cuarto de la madrugada la puerta vuelve a abrirse, llevás a penas minuto y medio esperando, de pie ahí, sumido en la soledad de ese pasillo oscuro de paredes grises, con el tobillo latiéndote debido a la inflamación y el dolor subiéndote hasta la rodilla como si fueran serpientes encendidas abrazándose a tus músculos, con las muletas apoyadas a un costado porque te enferma tener que valerte de ellas para caminar y movilizarte de un lado a otro.

Al salir del baño y verte ahí, esperándola, con expresión sombría en el rostro, se para en seco y suelta un suspiro de sorpresa que corta el aire como un cuchillo.

"¿Siempre te llevás un teléfono cuando vas al baño?" preguntás con sarcasmo, ironía, y la bronca y desilusión que sentís presionándote en el pecho se te suben a la garganta y se mezclan con tu tono de voz.

Silencio.

No responde.

Se queda ahí, mirándote.

"¿Dónde está Jack?" rompés la atmósfera de quietud cargada de tensión que los envuelve.

"No lo sé" te contesta, sosteniéndote la mirada y sin que le tiemble la voz.

Sos conciente de que tenés que presionar un poco más si querés obtener resultados, pero el problema es que ya de antemano te das cuenta que vas a fallar horriblemente.

"Mirá, Michelle, sabés que estuvimos monitoreando las llamadas que entraron y salieron de este edificio durante todo el día. Así que si estás rompiendo el protocolo..."

"No lo estoy"

Tu parte racional se da cuenta de que está mintiéndote con descaro y de que todas sus negaciones son falsas, pero tu otra mitad bloque tu cerebro y tus capacidades para pensar coherentemente y reaccionar del modo en que lo harías si ella fuera cualquiera menos el amor de tu vida.

Respirás hondo, rogando que ni tu rostro ni tu cuerpo delaten la debilidad que sentís, y con tu mejor tono de agente federal continúas con la inquisición:

"Muy bien, entonces voy a preguntarte algo" _aunque sé que vas a volver a mentirme _": ¿dónde está Jack?"

"No lo sé" marca cada sílaba al hablar, con firmeza "Pero tenés que llamar al Presidente Palmer" te pide, casi te implora, si bien no pierde la compostura "Tenés que decirle que no actúe basándose en la grabación hasta que Jack no termine de investigar"

"Entonces sí hablaste con Jack" deducís en voz alta.

Se pisó sola, tropezó sola. Ella misma implicó indirectamente que sí estuvo en contacto con Jack después de que éste abandonara la CTU, y eso significa que está ayudándolo, que sabe su paradero.

"Yo no dije eso" niega la acusación, y luego da un paso hacia delante, tratando de esquivar tu figura que se alza mucho más alta y más fuerte que la de ella para poder desandar los pasos dados en ese corredor y regresar a su escritorio, pero se lo impedís.

En una fracción de segundo tu cuerpo, tu mente, tu corazón, tu alma y todo aquello que contribuye a formar tu ser como si se les hubiera inyectado una dosis alta en las venas se sienten presos de la necesidad absolutamente irrefrenable de romper cualquier barrera física que quede entre los dos.

Dicen que la piel habla, que comunica cosas que no pueden expresarse con las palabras, que cuando dos personas se aman pueden saber exactamente lo que la otra siente o piensa tan sólo tocándose. La piel es otro lenguaje, dicen, y si en estos momentos el Inglés no es suficiente para entenderse, para comprenderse el uno a la otra.

Antes de darte cuenta lo que estás haciendo, tu mano se cierra con fuerza alrededor de su brazo, impidiendo que escape de la situación, y la descarga eléctrica que te provoca hace que el corazón se te pare por un instante antes de que vuelva a latir.

Sabés que sos mucho más fuerte que ella, y que la manera en que estás presionando podría hacerle daño, pero acabás de cruzar la línea que te separa de cualquier clase de control y prácticamente es una tortura no poder descargarte besándola y abrazándola hasta que se asfixien los dos, privarla de aire hasta que confiese, decirle sin palabras y solamente con el tacto que estás muriéndote y que no soportás la idea de que te haya mentido.

Por ahora tenés que conformarte con sujetarla firmemente del brazo para evitar que escape, pero claro, eso no es suficiente. Instintivamente la atraes un poco más hacia vos, hasta que el aire que inhalás queda viciado de su perfume, el aire que exhalás acaricia su cuello y tu boca está a medio centímetro de su oído.

Piel con piel, están comunicándose, trasmitiéndole al otro lo que no puede expresarse hablando, lo que no pueden expresar porque cuando las palabras salen, salen equivocadas.

Sabés que te ama, que te adora, que moriría por vos así como vos morirías por ella, que debe estar escrito desde que nacieron que son el uno para el otro, que se sacrificaría a ella misma antes que hacerte daño, que si está ayudando a Jack es porque cree que está contribuyendo a salvar a Palmer de cometer un error, que si tuvo que actuar a tus espaldas fue porque no le dejaste otra opción, que tiene miedo de perderte antes de haberte tenido...

¿Y vos? Si el lenguaje es otra piel, ¿qué mensajes envía tu piel?

Que la amas también. Que la adoras. Que morirías por ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Que preferirías ser condenado al infierno antes que causarle algún mal. Que es el ego herido e inflado más que nunca el que te domina ahora, producto de un conjunto de cosas que están escapándose de tus manos y que te llevan a actuar así. Que ya todo se ha convertido en demasiado, y lidiar con demasiado está empezando a no salirte bien. Que te ahogas en tus propias ganas de besarla. Que no ves la ahora de poder abrazarla hasta fundirse en uno solo. Que querés morirte abrazándola.

Si el lenguaje es otra piel, entonces tu piel y la de ella hablan muy claro.

Pero al hablar con sonidos y no con el tacto, se dicen las cosas equivocadas, de la manera equivocada.

Jamás imaginaste que el día en que tu inofensiva e inocente fantasía de hablarle en susurros se cumpliría bajo estas circunstancias, pero lo cierto es que cuando empezás a hablarle – apresuradamente y con todo el torbellino de emociones que tenés dentro embebiéndote la voz, buscando desquitarte, buscando desahogarte, buscando deshacer los nudos que te comprimen por dentro, buscando matar la frustración que te produce tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez – tu voz es a penas audible:

"Escuchá con cuidado, Michelle: no trabajás para Jack, trabajás para mi"

¿Por qué no estaría errado uno al pensar que esa frase en realidad encierra otro significado?

_Naciste para ser mía y de__ nadie más. No te comparto con nadie más. _

Te interrumpe, y logra que si te quedaban algunos estribos dando vueltas por ahí se evaporen, no solamente por el efecto que te causa su voz, si no también por lo que te dice.

"¿Podrías tragarte el ego por un momento...?"

Te lee perfectamente, como a un libro abierto, como si estuvieras ahí de pie con el corazón en la mano sosteniéndolo para que vea todos tus puntos débiles, todos tus defectos, todas tus vulnerabilidades.

"¿Ego?" estallás, pero seguís hablándole en susurros, acercándote aún más, agarrándola del brazo aún más fuerte, sintiendo tu cuerpo y el de ella tensarse, tu cuerpo víctima del suyo y el de ella víctima del tuyo "Tengo un trabajo que hacer acá" cada vez el ritmo de tu habla aumenta más y más "Si no te gusta la manera en que lo hago, ese es tu problema. Pero si sabés algo sobre Jack, mejor que me lo digas ahora mismo"

Te clava esos dos ojos negros otra vez, tan enormes son que ves tu imagen alterada y encolerizada reflejada en ellos. Sus ojos, tus espejos favoritos, reflejando los tuyos. Y lo único que podés ver en ellos es amor en estado puro, aunque ella trate de disimular y de actuar con frialdad.

"No tengo ninguna información" repite despacio "No estoy ayudando a Jack"

Tu boca y la de ella están tan cerca la una de la otra que si alguno de los dos se inclinara medio centímetro más, acabaría robándole un beso al otro. Ganas no te faltan, la tentación te carcome de una manera casi dolorosa, y es por eso que cuando hablás en un tono más calmado y casi de súplica no podés quitar la vista de su boca.

"Espero que no me estés mintiendo"

El lenguaje de las palabras miente, el de la piel no.

Puede haberte mentido con palabras, pero tu piel y la de ella se entienden perfectamente.

La soltás, por mucho que desearías no hacerlo, y observás como muy despacio se pierde por el pasillo.

Cuando dobla la esquina y desaparece de tu vista, dejas que tu cuerpo se recueste contra la pared, exhalás, inhalás, y sentís en el pecho un ardor dulce.

_Dios, si el lenguaje es otra piel, toquémonos más. _

Tus patrones de respiración se normalizan dos o tres minutos después y decidís volver a tu oficina para seguir trabajando, tratando de dejar de pensar en las doscientas millones de cosas que tenés presionando en tu cabeza buscando espacio para echar raíces y largar veneno que infecte a tus neuronas que ya están bastante destruidas.

El teléfono suena por centésima vez y al contestar te llevas una sorpresa: es la policía de Los Angeles, para darte una información que es – sin duda alguna – una flecha luminosa gigante que apunta a Jack y al plan que está llevando a cabo.

De inmediato depositás el auricular en su lugar casi con violencia, y tan rápido como la pierna adolorida y las muletas te lo permiten te dirigís al piso principal de la CTU.

El agente que llevás dentro y la intuición te gritan que estás a punto de encontrar a Bauer, y que no tenés tiempo para sentirte humano o para pensar en nada que no sea frenarlo antes de que las cosas se compliquen.

"¡Carrie!" la llamás en cuanto entra en tu campo de visión "El Departamento de Policía acaba de llamar. Se disparó fuego de armas automáticas en Studio City. Oficiales llegaron y encontraron cuerpos y armas específicos de militares. Comunicaciones consiguió la dirección. Comparala con las coordenadas de las imágenes que Michelle estaba sacando del satélite"

No llegás a escuchar si Carrie te contesta o no, porque ya estás usando las muletas para dar zancadas hasta la estación de trabajo de Michelle, donde la encontrás con aspecto nervioso y prácticamente temblando como una hoja.

Va a tener que empezar a decirte la verdad, no sólo con la piel si no también con las palabras.

"¡¿Esa es la dirección, Michelle?!" la increpás "¡La policía llegó y ya encontraron cuatro cuerpos, así que vamos a hablar!"

Traga con dificultad, te mira con los ojos humedeciéndose, respira y al exhalar lo confirma:

"Es ahí"

"Bien, tenemos que llamarlo" decís, refiriéndote a Jack "Podría necesitar nuestra ayuda" se te ocurre: si hubo disparos, si hubo un tiroteo entre un comando de militares, tal vez Jack o Kate Warner estén heridos, o capturados.

"Jack dejó muy en claro que la única forma de encontrar las pruebas es si la CTU se mantiene fuera de esto" ella insiste.

"¡Ni siquiera sabemos si sigue vivo!" estallás.

Michelle toma rápidamente su celular personal y comienza a marcar números mientras te explica:

"Está en un canal abierto. No vas a poder rastrearlo, pero vas a poder hablar con él"

Tomás el pequeño aparato en tus manos, te lo llevás al oído y aguardás.

"¿Michelle?" es la voz de Jack la que atiende, y por los ruídos que se escuchan definitivamente está en la calle, probablemente en un coche. Suena agitado, cargado de adrenalina... Suena en problemas.

"No, Jack, habla Tony" anunciás.

"Tony, confía en mi, mantenete fuera de esto" es lo único que te dice, desesperado porque lo dejés en paz para que haga tranquilo lo que se le antoje sin tenerte a vos respirándole en la nuca.

No van a decirte cómo hacer tu trabajo, no.

"¿Qué está pasando, Jack?" ignorás sus intentos de disuadirte y exigís saber de qué demonios se trata todo esto.

"El presidente me pidió que le llevara pruebas de que el audio de Chipre es falso" explica, alzando la voz por sobre el barullo y la interferencia "Estoy tratando de hacer eso. El hombre que puede darme esas pruebas solamente va a tratar conmigo. No va a cooperar si la CTU está involucrada. Es por eso que tuve que irme"

"¿Cómo sabemos que no está usándote?" sabés que Jack no es idiota y que no dejaría que lo engañarán, pero necesitás que te diga por qué está tan segura acerca de la veracidad de las evidencias que le están prometiendo.

"Porque diez comandos trataron de matarlo para evitar que cerrara un trato conmigo"

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

"Quiere desaparecer"

"Traelo acá, Jack. Vamos a lidiar con él acá" proponés.

En vano hablaste, podrías haberte ahorrado el aliento.

"Tony, acabo de decírtelo" ahí está, tratándote con condescendencia, como si fueras un inútil, como si no supieras hacer las cosas, como si solamente su manera de actuar fuera la correcta ": no va a cooperar bajo esas circunstancias"

Estás empezando a quedarte sin paciencia de nuevo, pero te ves obligado a reconocer algo: si a ese hombre que quiere negociar con Jack trataron de matarlo, entonces existe la posibilidad de que cuente con algo que sirva para probar que el audio es parte de una farsa. La posibilidad empieza a tomar forma delante de tus ojos de manera más corpórea, y de pronto ya no te parece tan alocada la idea de que sí hayan fabricado la grabación para tenderles una trampa.

Pero no podés dejar que Jack siga allá fuera solo jugando con fuego, por mucho que se piense que es capaz de salir de esto sin quemaduras:

"Entiendo lo que estás diciendo, Jack, pero este país está a punto de entrar en guerra. Eso es demasiado para que una sola persona lo maneje, incluso para que vos lo manejes"

"Lo lamento, no puedo"

Cuatro palabras, cuatro palabras antes de colgar.

* * *

Son la una de la madrugada con treinta y cuatro minutos cuando se te escapa un suspiro cargado de furia y frustración.

La electricidad que sentís recorriendo cada célula de tu anatomía desde que Michelle y vos tuvieron esa comunicación 'piel con piel' aumenta cuando al mirarla a los ojos te das cuenta de cuánto la hirió tu actitud, la forma en que perdiste los estribos, la forma en que la trataste, la forma en que le dejaste en claro que ella trabaja para vos y que sos el que manda, el modo en que prácticamente le rugiste que te comunicara con Jack.

Las palabras, no puede confiarse en ellas para que digan la verdad.

El lenguaje de la piel, ese nunca falla.

Darías todo por rodearla con tus brazos, acunarla y decirle con caricias que sos un idiota, que no deberías dejar que el ego te domine de este modo, que deberías haber confiado en ella desde el principio, y que sentís muchísimo todo el daño que alguna vez intencionalmente le causaste.

Pero en lugar de eso, te vas de vuelta a tu oficina, dejándola sola sentada en su escritorio, temblando, respirando con dificultad, con los nervios prendidos fuego.

Exactamente igual te sentís vos.

Los llamados telefónicos que te ocupan los siguientes siete u ocho minutos son los de rutina en estos casos: enviar equipos forenses a Studio City, identificar a los comandos que Jack asesinó para defender la vida del hombre que puede darles pruebas a cambio de 'desaparecer', confirmar que el FBI y la policía siguen buscando a Bauer.

Pero a las dos menos cuarto de la madrugada recibís otro tipo de llamada, una que no estabas esperando.

"Almeida" contestás de manera automática.

"Señor Almeida, Kim Bauer está en la línea cuatro" te comunican.

_Me pregunto qué habrá pasado ahora. _

"Kim, ¿dónde estás?"

"En la comisaría de Santa Clarita" suena calmada, relajada, más tranquila, mucho mejor que la última vez que hablaste con ella.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"No importa" contesta, y te das cuenta que realmente no tiene ganas de empezar a ahondar en eso "No van a darme cargos por asesinato y secuestro" respirás aliviado de que ese tema haya encontrado su solución "Pero todavía sigo necesitando ayuda"

"¿Qué necesitás?"

"Estaban llevándonos de vuelta a Los Angeles y mi novio y yo tratamos de escapar y tuvimos un accidente de auto" te explica "Un oficial de policía resultó herido"

_Igualita al padre. _

"Bien, voy a llamar a la oficina del Fiscal de Distrito y ver qué pueden hacer" prometés.

"Gracias"

"Kim, estoy seguro de que preferirías estar hablando de esto con tu papá pero sé que probablemente te dijeron que ahora no está disponible"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" de pronto su tono de voz cambia, se vuelve extraño.

"Está en una misión" te limitás a decir.

"¿En una misión?" se sorprende "¿Quiere decir que está vivo?"

_¡Todavía creía que había muerto cuando la bomba explotó!_

"¡Dios mío, Kim!" expresás tu sorpresa en voz alta "Todavía pensabas que murió en ese avión"

"¿No fue así?" hay definitivamente un rayo de esperanza brillando en esa voz.

"No, no, no, George Mason tomó su lugar. Pudo salvarse a tiempo" no entrás mucho en los detalles, simplemente le das los datos básicos.

"Dios mío" susurra aliviada, y temés que la noticia pueda provocarle un shock nervioso "¿Cuándo puedo hablar con él?" logra articular.

"No hasta dentro de un rato, Kim" acerca de eso tampoco podés dar detalles "Prometo que va a llamarte en cuanto pueda"

"Está bien, gracias" te das cuenta que está llorando de emoción "Gracias, Tony"

* * *

El reloj marca la una de la madrugada con cincuenta y un minutos cuando un cuerpo frágil, delicado y ya desgastado por el día terrible al que han sobrevivido cruza la puerta de tu despacho y – casi temerosa, podría describírsela – se queda de pie ahí, sabiendo que notaste su presencia pero esperando a que gires la cabeza y la mires antes de decir lo que tiene para decirte:

"Conozco las reglas" comienza, despacio y con voz clara "Sé que trabajo para vos"

_Mi vida, ¿qué clase de bestia soy que hice que te sintieras menos que yo, cuando la realidad es que __sos mi princesa, la primera en todo?_

"Y si me despidieras no te culparía" sigue.

No está actuando, no está fingiendo: está hablando con humildad y arrepentimiento.

Te gustaría que esta conversación fuera llevada con el lenguaje de la piel, cuánto te gustaría, porque sabés que las palabras sólo van a empeorar las cosas.

Si pudieras, te pondrías de pie e irías a abrazarla; la besarías muy despacio, a penas acariciándole los labios. Si pudieras, la abrazarías tan fuerte como el cuerpo te lo permitiera.

Pero la situación que los rodea es distinta, y no podés usar otro lenguaje que éste que se mezcla, se confunde, es dominado por la bronca y por el ego y las palabras salen equivocadas.

"Esto no se trata de despedirte, Michelle. Esta agencia se supone está apoyando al presidente de los Estados Unidos y al resto del país. Ahora, si no puedo controlar las acciones de nuestros agentes, entonces todo lo que tengo es caos"

"Jack está en una situación imposible" trata de defenderlo "Todo lo que estaba tratando de hacer era ayudarlo a obtener las pruebas de que el audio de Chipre es falso"

"¿Sí? Bueno, ¿dónde están las pruebas?" el ego y el cansancio y la frustración y la bronca martillándote la cabeza otra vez "No tenemos ninguna prueba. No tenemos a Jack. No quiere ser encontrado"

_Y yo tengo que ser el director de la CTU y un ser humano al mismo tiempo, que se muere de amor una y otra vez y no puede hacer nada, que tiene que conformarse con robart__e miradas de a ratos, que sabe que su destino sos vos pero que de a ratos es asaltado por la inseguridad y el miedo. Yo estoy en una posición difícil. _

Antes de que te des cuenta, de los labios cansados y resecos se te escapa una pregunta en tono devastador, la pregunta que querés hacerle desde que la conocés, la pregunta que sigue dándote vueltas en la cabeza y torturándote aún cuando ya tu corazón y alma están rendidos y saben que esa cosita frágil y fuerte a la vez que tenés delante de vos es tu único destino posible, el único rumbo que tomarías, los únicos brazos en los que querés estar.

Y ella lo sabe también: su corazón y su alma lo saben.

Pero necesitás que te lo diga. Necesitás que lo ponga en palabras, que las respuestas que encontrás en su mirada sean expresadas verbalmente.

Lo necesitás tanto que corrés el riesgo de preguntar, cedés a la tentación de preguntar.

"Michelle, ¿qué querés de mi?"

_Quiero que me digas que querés amarme._

_Quiero que me digas que querés pasar el resto de tu existencia conmigo._

_Quiero que me digas que te morirías sin mí. _

Pero hoy el lenguaje de las palabras se interpone, mete trabas, confunde todo, mezcla todo, porque ella está en la misma situación que vos después de todo, y la única respuesta que obtenés luego de varios segundos de silencio es:

"Nada más quería pedirte perdón"

_Como si hiciera falta. Como si no fuera capaz de perdonarte cualquier cosa, aunque mis actitudes quizá te hagan pensar lo contrario. _

Suspirás, y decidís que tiene que irse de tu oficina para que puedas seguir trabajando.

"Sí, bueno, ya lo hiciste" posás la mirada en la pantalla de la computadora "Si no te molesta, tengo trabajo que necesito hacer"

_Tengo que acomodar mis ideas __y calmarme antes de enloquecer más, tengo que seguir dirigiendo esta unidad, tengo que concentrarme en Jack, en el chip, en Palmer, en la CTU. _

Por el rabillo del ojo la ves irse, y el corazón se te astilla un poco más.

El lenguaje de la piel es tan lindo, pero el de las palabras daña tanto.

Y es que la piel nunca miente, con la piel es imposible confundirse. Las palabras, sin embargo, en momentos como estos son presas de las emociones encontradas y salen equivocadas.

Cómo quisieras poder hablarle en el lenguaje de la piel, poder abrazarla, acariciarla, besarla, poder olvidarte del resto del mundo, de todas tus obligaciones, tus preocupaciones, de todo, y existir solamente para ella.

Pero no. Ahora sos el director de la CTU. Ahora estás lidiando con toda esta montaña de problemas. Ahora sos responsable de muchísimas cosas que hacen peso sobre tus hombros. Ahora estás sirviendo a tu país. Ahora estás a la espera de que Jack consiga la información necesaria para saber de una buena vez por todas la verdad sobre esa grabación. Ahora no podés darte el lujo de ser algo más que un agente que responde con palabras entrecortadas y toscas y frases cargadas de frustración y ansiedad.

El lenguaje de la piel, eL lenguaje de las palabras, las ganas de ceder, las ganas de aguantar, el ser humano de carne y hueso, el agente que desea ser robot, lo que podés decir y lo que no, lo que podés hacer y lo que no, las mentiras que son necesarias, las verdades que salen a la luz, la confianza traicionada, la incapacidad de no perdonar, el miedo, la bronca, la frustración, la humillación, el amor, la locura, en los últimos sesenta minutos aquellas cosas se mezclaron y te dejaron la cabeza aún más dada vuelta.

Lo único que te queda en claro después de haber vivido la última hora con sentimientos encontrados y comportamientos contradictorios, es que si el lenguaje es otra piel, entonces deberían tocarse más.


	26. Amás quedarte así, 2 AM a 3 AM

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre las 2:00 y las 3:00 de la madrugada del 5 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Toda mi dulzura péndula sobre ti._

_Amo dejarte así,_

_Amo quedarme así. _

Las cosas siguen retorciéndose más, hasta tal punto que tanta información toda junta en tu cabeza adolorida amenaza con hacerla estallar.

El hombre que llamó a Jack Bauer para decirle que tenía información que podría interesarle acerca de la veracidad del audio de Chipre era nada más y nada menos que Jonathan Wallace, el séptimo comando que asesinó a sus compañeros en el aeródromo Norton y escapó. Con intenciones de negociar con Jack sin la CTU de por medio, le propuso encontrarse en un almacén abandonado para arreglar ciertos asuntos antes de proceder a entregarle las pruebas que confirman que Syed Alí estaba diciendo la verdad, asuntos que involucraban a Kate Warner. Sin embargo, un grupo de hombres armados que quería impedir que eso saliera a la luz (probablemente contratados por la misma mente macabra que se encargó de mandar a fabricar la grabación) rodeó el almacén abandonado en que se hallaban Jack, Wallace, Auda y Kate, por lo cual el primero te llamó para pedirte que le enviarás imágenes infrarrojas tomadas por satélite para saber la cantidad de hombres esperando para atacar y sus posiciones, y aumentar sus posibilidades de escaparar con vida.

Sabías que Carrie te vigilaba, por eso pusiste a analizar más de cien cuadrantes, y debido al hecho de que las entradas y salidas de tu computadora estaban siendo monitoreadas tampoco tuviste más opción que ir al baño con tu computadora de mano y esconderte dentro de una de las cabinas para poder llamar a Jack sin arriesgarte a que te atraparan.

Sin embargo, te atraparon.

Dios, cuando lo viste ahí de pie frente a vos comiéndote con los ojos el corazón te latía tan fuerte que pensaste que ibas a desmayarte allí mismo. Mentirle con tal descaro – a pesar de que sabías que él no estaba comprando esas mentiras – te punzó tanto que cada palabra era como una cuchillada al alma, como si estuvieran quemándote viva, como si estuvieran torturándote.

Dios, cuando cerró su mano alrededor de tu brazo con tanta fuerza sentiste que te morías de amor, que agonizabas, que te ahogabas, que no podías respirar, que estabas más viva que nunca, todo al mismo tiempo.

Fue algo así como una versión modificada de ese sueño que tenés todas las noches en el que él y vos se encuentran en algún pasillo oscuro, él te toma en sus brazos y deja que sus caricias digan lo que en palabras no se anima a decir. Sentiste el lenguaje de la piel quemándote, devorándote, y el lenguaje hablado haciendo que los sentidos del tacto y del oído se mezclen, destrozándolo todo, confundiéndolo todo. Tus ojos y los suyos gritaban lo mismo, tu piel y su piel gritaban lo mismo, pero de tu boca y de la suya no salían más que las frases equivocadas.

Lo mismo sucedió cuando fuiste a disculparte después de que finalmente ya no pudieras sostener la farsa por más tiempo y te vieras obligada a decirle que Jack estaba efectivamente en Studio City; lo mismo pasó cuando te increpó furiosamente para que te quebraras y dejaras de cubrir el plan no-oficial de Bauer: tu cuerpo y el suyo se pedían el uno al otro con alaridos, tu mirada y la suya expresaban claramente que no querían nada que no fuera dejar de actuar de ese modo y fundirse el uno en el otro, necesitaban tocarse, abrazarse, besarse, romper con la tensión, quitarse el miedo de una buena vez por todas, dar rienda suelta a los sentimientos... Pero las emociones mezcladas y mal canalizadas del día se metieron en el medio, y lo arruinaron todo, haciendo que por entre sus labios y los tuyos se desplazaran palabras que en realidad no hacía falta decir.

El lenguaje de la piel siempre es mejor, pero cuando estás trabajando en la CTU bajo presión absoluta desde hace casi veinte horas, cuando no comiste en un día entero, cuando lo único que ingeriste fue café, cuando hay tanto en juego, cuando las opiniones difieren y no hay manera de conciliar, cuando las vidas de millones de personas penden de un hilo, cuando el amor es tan grande que ya no cabe dentro del cuerpo y amenaza con explotar, las palabras _siempre_ se meten en el medio para arruinar todo.

Te preguntó qué querías de él, y en el momento no pudiste expresarte, y simplemente contestaste que habías ido ahí para pedirle disculpas. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que subiste hasta su oficina porque querías verlo?, ¿por qué no le dijiste que lo que querés de él no es nada más y nada menos que el resto de su existencia? Porque las frases no se formaron en tu garganta, porque no era el lugar, no era el momento.

Ya van a llegar el lugar y el momento – ese pensamiento es lo que te mantiene viva –, ya vas a tener oportunidad de decirle _todo_, de descargarte, de abrir el corazón, de hablar con la piel. Hubo momentos en los que temiste que la necesidad de mentirle para proteger tu creencia de que existía la posibilidad de evitar que el país entrara en guerra iba a costarte tu sueño de ser feliz, pero ahora sabés, sentís, experimentaste en carne propia que está perdidamente enamorado de vos, y que lo que llegue una vez que esta crisis acabe va a ser mejor que lo que estás dejando atrás.

No hicieron falta palabra para que lo supieras: te lo dijo su piel.

Pero eso no quiere decir que puedas evitar los ataques de ansiedad que amenazan con hacer que colapses; que puedas evitar tomar café con leche, azúcar y crema en cantidades excesivas en un intento de sacarte de la garganta ese gusto ácido y ardiente; que no te preocupe la salud mental de Danny y cuán alterado suena a través del teléfono cuando te llama cada cinco minutos al borde de un ataque de pánico; que no sientas el cansancio cobrándose las horas que llevás trabajando; que no te preocupes por Carrie y por lo que pueda llegar a hacer; que no sientas bronca ante el hecho de que Carrie haya espiado tus archivos.

Entendés que como director de la CTU era su deber, y que podría haber sido mucho más duro en su tarea de hacer que le dijeras dónde estaba Jack; entendés también que él no sabe (no porque no haya preguntado, si no porque no quisiste contárselo) toda el agua que ha corrido bajo el puente en lo que respecta a Carrie, sabés que no te lo hizo a propósito (y si te lo hubiera hecho a propósito, admití, se lo perdonarías igual), pero sentís bronca de todos modos.

Estás al teléfono con Danny otra vez, tratando de calmarlo, diciéndole que no puede llamarte al trabajo cada diez minutos, prometiéndole que vas a ir a verlo y a ocuparte de él en cuanto puedas, asegurándole que va a estar todo bien, cuando por el rabillo del ojo ves venir a Tony.

"Tranquilizate" le pedís a Danny en susurros desesperados, a la vez que tratás que no se note que estás ansiosa por colgar porque no querés herir ninguna de sus múltiples susceptibilidades "Voy a llamarte en cuanto pueda" prometés "Pero ahora me tengo que ir, tengo que..."

No te deja terminar de excusarte: corta la comunicación con otro golpe violento antes de que puedas decir algo más en tus intentos vanos de calmarlo.

Lo amás, aunque tu relación con él haya ido de mal en peor prácticamente desde sus comienzos; te preocupás por él – quizá más de lo debido porque te sentís culpable por lo que le pasó -, querés que esté bien, querés que mejore, que reconstruya los pedazos de su vida y vuelva a empezar, que no deje que un error lo marque para siempre. Te gustaría poder ir y ayudarlo, ocuparte de que coma algo, de que duerma, de que tome la medicación, de que esté tranquilo, pero en estos momentos no podés.

"Ey..." es _su_ voz, llamándote suavemente, guiándote fuera de la burbuja de pensamientos en la que caíste inmersa.

"Hay algo mal con los teléfonos" comentás sin saber por qué, gesticulando con la cabeza y alzando la mano que todavía sostiene el tubo del aparato, simplemente para decir algo y no quedarte de pie ahí mirándolo embobada.

"Sí, la red está sobrecargada desde que la bomba explotó"

Te alegra que su voz se haya suavizado _muchísimo_; es la misma de antes, la que siempre te habla con dulzura y delicadeza, la que se reproduce todas las noches en tu mente antes de que te quedes dormida abrazada a la almohada.

"¿Con quién estabas hablando?" pregunta, no inquisidoramente ni de la manera agresiva en que lo hizo menos de una hora atrás cuando te increpó acerca del paradero de Jack y los cuadrantes satelitales que habías estado revisando; más bien es una pregunta curiosa.

"Con nadie" mentís. No querés contarle de Danny, de sus delirios, paranoia, depresión y otros doscientos problemas que conforman la lista de sus asuntos a tratar, no en este momento "¿Qué pasa?" tratás de desviar la conversación hacia el motivo por el cual se acercó a tu escritorio.

"Jack acaba de llamar. Dice que consiguió que Wallace le diera la evidencia"

"¿El presidente sabe?" es lo primero que se te ocurre decir, ya que lo que importa acá es lo que David Palmer decida hacer con las tropas militares que van camino al Medio Oriente.

"No. Todavía no confirmamos que sea auténtico"

Das un paso hacia delante, para acercarte más a él, y mirándolo a los ojos le decís con voz firme:

"Tony, el presidente está actuando bajo la idea de que el audio de Chipre es real"

"Y esto podría probar que no lo es, lo sé" reconoce.

"Tony, tenés que llamar al presidente" es más que insistir lo que estás haciendo, es casi una plegaria, es casi un ruego. No pueden tener en sus manos el conocimiento de que Jack está dirigiéndose a la CTU con información vital para el caso y no comunicárselo a David Palmer.

"Estoy pensándolo" es todo lo que te dice, en un susurro, antes de regresar a su oficina.

Suspirás por millonésima y vas a la salita de descanso a servirte otra taza de café antes de volver a sentarte frente a la pantalla de tu computadora para sopesar la manera en que las cosas van a ir desarrollándose de ahora en más basándose en los últimos acontecimientos, que pueden resumirse en lo siguiente: Jonathan Wallace fue herido de bala en el tiroteo de Studio City y falleció casi una hora más tarde en una sala de urgencias de North Hollywood a la que Jack lo llevó para que fuera tratado; antes de morir logró poner en sus manos un chip que contiene las fuentes originales de las grabaciones que se utilizaron para crear el audio de Chipre.

Jack está a cuarenta minutos, con la prueba que va a lograr que una tercera guerra mundial no sea comenzada por los Estados Unidos de América luego de haber sido engañados para creer que países del Medio Oriente habían apoyado la operación de Segunda Ola.

Y Tony _está pensando _la posibilidad de avisarle a David Palmer.

Estás tan cansada que ya ni toda la cafeína y analgésicos del mundo podrían ayudarte: la herida de la mano te duele mucho más que antes, la extenuación física está matándote, el desgaste emocional es aún peor. Querés irte a tu casa, querés esconderte del mundo, llorar hasta quedarte seca por dentro, temblar descontroladamente, gritar de angustia, desagarrarte la garganta, saber que – para bien o para mal, venga lo que venga – al menos este día ya acabó.

Pero tenés la resistencia suficiente para seguir aguantando un poco más... crees. Podés soportar otro poco más... esperás, al menos hasta que Jack vuelva a la Unidad con el chip, pueda comprobarse su veracidad e informar a Palmer de la situación.

Mientras aguardan, tenés que seguir trabajando, intentando apartar a un lado tus pensamientos, emociones, preocupaciones, sentimientos y cansancio, lo cual no es tarea fácil.

_Si pudiste llegar hasta acá, no va a doler cargar con esto un poco más_ te decís a vos misma para darte ánimos mientras ves como las agujas del reloj que llevás en la muñeca izquierda se arrastran.

_Cuando necesitábamos tiempo, las manecillas corrían. Ahora que quiero que el tiempo pase rápido las manecillas se mueven despacio. _

El sonido del teléfono te desconcentra del scan que estás haciendo, y temés que sea Danny de nuevo. Temés que esté saliéndose de control.

"Dessler" contestás con un nudo en la garganta.

"Soy yo" _es él _"¿Podrías subir un momento, por favor?" te pide.

"Enseguida" decís, y te encaminás hacia su oficina preguntándote si alguna novedad relevante habrá salido a la superficie.

En el trayecto, cuando acabás de subir el último peldaño, te encontrás con una de las programadoras, quien te entretiene durante uno o dos minutos consultándote un par de cosas que respondés rápidamente, ya que tu cuerpo está recibiendo descargas eléctricas de impaciencia al verlo _a él_ de pie a unos metros, sosteniéndose con sus muletas, esperando a que llegues a su lado.

Cuando finalmente terminás de recorrer el tramo de pasillo que los separa y te encontrás a escasos centímetros suyos – tan cerca que casi podría decirse estás al borde de ceder a la tentación de tocarlo otra vez, y el sólo pensar en eso hace que una sonrisa tímida de quinceañera tonta se te dibuje en los labios -. Antes de que puedas decir algo te sorprende él anunciando:

"Quería que supieras que le dije al presidente lo de Jack"

Alivio en estado puro te recorre entera, como si acabaran de sacarte un peso de encima de los hombros y pudieras aflojarte, sentirte libre, liviana, aunque sea por medio minuto.

"¿De verdad?" no das crédito a tus oídos.

"Sí. Si Jack tiene lo que dice tener, el presidente debe saber sobre eso"

Querés abrazarlo, llenarlo de besos y agradecerle que haya dejado el ego de lado y admitido que estaba equivocado al pensar que Syed Alí mentía y que el audio de Chipre era la grabación de una conversación real, pero en estos días que corren tenés que conformarte con mantener la compostura, dar una bofetada mental a tus deseos incontenibles de comportarte como el ser humano que sos y centrarte principal y totalmente en el trabajo.

"¿Cómo reaccionó?" preguntás, ansiosa por saber las medidas que va a tomar el presidente.

"Quiere que lo mantengamos al tanto de la situación"

Asentís con la cabeza. Un segundo de silencio flota entre ustedes, durante el cual no hacen más que mirarse a los ojos profunda e intensamente.

"Tony, hiciste lo correcto" le decís llena de orgullo y admiración, y notás que esas simples en apariencia cuatro palabras tienen para él muchísimo significado.

"Vamos a enterarnos cuando Jack llegue con ese chip" es su respuesta; aún no está muy seguro acerca de si hizo o no lo que debía hacer, todavía tiene sus dudas, todavía muestra cierto escepticismo. Pero tiene razón: cuando Jack llegue las cosas van a resolverse, van a empezar a encausarse, a caer en el lugar donde corresponde que estén, y va a darse cuenta que no se equivocó al llamar a Palmer e informarle acerca del chip.

"¿Cuánto va a tardar?" sentís una nueva ola de ansiedad atacándote por dentro. Querés que llegue ya con las pruebas, que las verifiquen, que vean que son auténticas, que le avisen al presidente, que la posibilidad de que el país entre en guerra se esfume.

"Unos veinte minutos. Cuando llegue quiero que te asegures de que esa cosa sea real" te pide.

"Voy a iniciar el software CPB ahora mismo"

Te agradece con un murmullo suave y se da la vuelta para volver a entrar a su oficina.

No querés que se vaya, todavía. No antes que le digas algo que tenés acariciándote los labios, buscando salir, buscando ser oído.

"Tony..." lo llamás suavemente, y cuando su nombre sube por tu garganta y se desliza por entre tu boca te deja un sabor dulce que ni todo el café con azúcar, leche y crema del mundo podría igualar.

Vuelve a girar sobre sus talones para posar sus ojos negros en los tuyos.

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias"

Nunca esas siete letras combinadas formando dos sílabas significaron tanto como ahora.

Podrán haber habido muchas piedras en el camino, podrán haber discutido, podrán haber dicho y hecho cosas de las que se arrepienten o no, podrán haber sufrido, pero al final todo empieza a encausarse otra vez, se corrigen los desvíos y el tren empieza a tomar el carril correcto, iluminando la noche con su faro, dejando lo negro atrás.

O al menos así parece.

¿Qué importa lo sucedido en las últimas horas, si al final acabó comprendiendo, si al final acabó haciendo lo correcto? No querés un hombre perfecto, no querés un hombre que nunca cometa errores, _lo querés a él_, que se equivoca pero siempre se hace cargo de sus decisiones y sabe aprender de sus errores y corregirlos.

_Él _es tu hombre perfecto, y no podrías estar más agradecida con quien sea que escribe la historia de tu vida por haberlo cruzado en tu camino.

Volvés a descender las escaleras rumbo a tu estación de trabajo, pensando que ayer a esta hora estabas en tu casa, en tu cama, dormida, soñándolo, necesitándolo, delirando de amor, llamándolo en sueños, y ahora veinticuatro horas más tarde avanzaste un montón de casilleros de golpe y a la fuerza debido a las circunstancias, retrocediste otros tantos y volviste a avanzar, hasta estar donde estás ahora, que no es poco.

En menos de veinticuatro horas te dijo que siente lo mismo por vos, te miró muerto de amor cientos de veces, dejó que lo consolaras cuando estaba deshecho ante la perspectiva de la muerte de Paula, se mostró interesado por vos y por tu bienestar, intercambiaron caricias inocentes cuyos recuerdos todavía te queman, sonrisas brillando en el medio de la negrura, discusiones, mentiras, dolor, promesas, pero lo que se mantuvo constante fue la necesidad de llegar al día de mañana.

Otra taza de café es bebida rápidamente mientras tratás de iniciar el software CPB y las memorias más lindas de las últimas veinte horas de locura que se te escurrieron por entre los dedos como arena se reproducen en la pantalla de cine de tu cabeza. Sin embargo, cerca de las dos y media de la mañana te ves obligada a abofetear a tu mente y arrancarla fuera de su océano de divagaciones cuando te percatás de que estás teniendo problemas para acceder a la función indexada.

Intentás varias veces más, pero no tenés éxito. Es probable que se deba a una falla en el sistema general, pero la intuición te dice que tiene más que ver con el hecho de que Carrie haya estado metiendo mano en tu computadora cuando se le dio la orden de mantenerte vigilada. No tenés ganas de ir hasta IT y molestar a alguno de los técnicos para que te ayude a salir del paso, por lo cual decidís llamar a la persona que menos en gracia tenés en este planeta y pedirle que ella lo solucione.

Mientras esperás a que se repote en tu estación, notás que el dolor de la mano está volviendo, y que trae como compañía otro ataque de migraña. Hay momentos en los que el café y las aspirinas te mantienen en marcha y entumecen lo demás, pero el efecto de la cafeína está empezando a atenuarse, y no querés abusar de ella más de lo que ya lo hiciste hasta ahora, por lo cual simplemente respirás hondo un par de veces, te frotás la frente con la palma de la mano sana y empujás desesperadamente al fondo de tu cabeza cualquier pensamiento que envuelva sábanas, colchones, almohadas o la idea de dejarte caer en la silla más próxima, enterrar la cara en los brazos y dormirte inclinada sobre un escritorio.

Sos fuerte, sos mucho más fuerte que esto, pero hasta los más fuertes de tanto en tanto empiezan a resquebrajarse un poco.

Después de todo, también sos un ser humano.

"¿Querías verme?" ahí está Carrie, de pie al lado tuyo, con esa expresión de lobo disfrazado con piel de cordero plasmada en la cara.

"Sí. Jack va a traer el chipe" empezás a explicar.

"Sí, eso es lo que dijo Tony"

"Quiere que coordine el análisis y estoy teniendo problemas para acceder al software CPB"

"No hay problema. Enviálo a mi pantalla y lo hago"

Hace ademán de irse, pero se detiene cuando volvés a hablar.

"Solamente necesito que desbloquees la función del índex" ¿será que no puede obedecer a una simple orden sin tener que ponerte trabas o hacerte perder la paciencia con su actitud?

"Y yo te dije que iba a encargarme de hacerlo" contesta con un tono un poco más agresivo.

"No necesito que lo hagas" repetís, y de pronto una punzada de dolor te atraviesa la cabeza y hace que instintivamente te lleves una mano a la frente y cierres los ojos, que empiezan a arderte "necesito que desbloquees la función del índex" lográs decir entre dientes apretados; te tiembla un poco la voz y te sentís mareada.

Estás por encontrarte con tus límites, ya no vas a poder aguantar por más tiempo.

"¿Cuál es tu problema, Michelle?" Carrie se vuelve aún más provocadora y alza la voz lo suficiente para que la mitad de la CTU se dé la vuelta para observarlas a ambas.

Realmente, no te interesa. Ya soportaste bastante quedándote en el molde, y en estos momentos sos como una olla de agua hirviendo que está lista para explotar.

"¿Sabés qué? ¡Me estás buscando desde que llegaste!" reaccionás como si te hubiera pegado una bofetada y de inmediato todos los músculos de tu cuerpo se tensan dolorosamente y te ponés a la defensiva.

"Podría decir que vos venís haciendo lo mismo" te acusa, sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

Sí, puede ser que en algunos momentos hayas dejado de actuar con la profesionalidad que trataste de mantener la mayor parte del tiempo, que tu hostilidad se haya traslucido (definitivamente tu hostilidad se traslució, de eso no caben dudas), pero a diferencias de Carrie nunca trataste de buscar problemas o montar una escena como ésta.

"¡Solamente trato de hacer mi trabajo!" te defendés.

"¡Yo también!"

Estás a punto de perder el control aún más cuando el teléfono de tu escritorio suena y hace que te des la vuelta para contestar. Tomás el tubo casi con violencia y respirando con dificultad debido a la agitación general decís tu apellido bruscamente:

"Dessler"

"¿Podés subir un minuto?"

Es _él_, que seguramente a través de las paredes de vidrio de su oficina vio – como el resto de la CTU – el 'pequeño' cruce de opiniones entre Carrie y vos.

"Sí, claro" contestás.

"Nada más hacé lo que te pedí" le decís a Carrie con un siseo seco y una mirada fulminante antes de dirigirte escaleras arriba para enfrentar las preguntas que sabés Tony va a querer sean respondidas.

Hace un rato le dijiste que no necesitabas darle explicaciones porque tu problema personal con ella no estaba interfiriendo con el trabajo, pero ahora _innegablemente _lo está. Acabás de perder la compostura de manera nada profesional delante de un cuerpo completo de técnicos, analistas y programadores y le gritaste a una empleada. Está en todo su derecho de exigir la verdad.

"¿Qué pasó?" es el interrogante con el que te recibe mientras se pone de pie y tratando de no apoyar el peso de su cuerpo en la pierna lastimada rodea su escritorio para llegar a donde estás vos. Te alivia un poco percibir sincera preocupación en su voz. No va a regañarte, ni a echarte la culpa de nada, ni a sermonearte: simplemente quiere explicaciones, y vas a tener que dárselas.

"¿Con qué?" vano intento de fingir que en realidad no pasa nada, que está todo bien aún cuando sabés que no va a quedarte otra salida que llevar el corazón en la mano y contarle uno de los pedazos más tristes de tu vida bajo circunstancias que distan de ser las que te habrían gustado.

"Carrie y vos" aclara, como si hiciera falta "¿Sobre qué estaban discutiendo?"

"No es nada" intentás minimizarlo "Le pedí que desbloqueara la función del índex del software CPB y está poniéndome toda clase de obstáculos"

"Sé que no querés decirme, pero cualquier mala sangre que haya entre ustedes dos..., tengo que saber de qué se trata" te enternece en lo más profundo de tu alma que te cuide de esta manera, que se preocupe por vos y te trate con dulzura cuando bien podría ser mucho más directo y menos suave, menos comprensivo.

"No tiene importancia" seguís tratando de escaparle al asunto. No querés mostrarte vulnerable ahora, no porque no confíes en él o porque no necesités desahogarte, si no precisamente porque cuando lo hagas te gustaría que no estuvieran en la CTU, que no estuvieran transitando la hora veinte de un día de trabajo interminable, que no estuvieran en medio de una crisis nacional; te gustaría poder anidarte en su pecho, contar las cosas desde el principio, con toda la libertad y tiempo del mundo, que seque tus lágrimas y te mime hasta que te quedes plácidamente dormida.

Das un paso adelante hasta que quedan uno a escasos centímetros del otro.

"Especialmente con todo lo que viene pasando hoy" agregás.

Pero no va a rendirse, y no va a dejar que te vayas antes de haber aclarado las cosas.

"Es por eso exactamente que sí importa. Está interfiriendo con tu trabajo. Ahora, ¿cuál es el problema?" vuelve a preguntar, esperando que esta vez no pongas más trabas.

No te quedan alternativas ya.

"Cuando trabajaba para Carrie en División" empezás, mirándolo directo a los ojos, buscando distraerte de los recuerdos que van a ir aflorando, rogando que no empiecen a volver a la superficie memorias dolorosas del desenlace que tuvo algo que comenzó pequeño pero que terminó transformándose en una bola de nieve gigante ", éramos amigas. Le presenté a mi hermano. Estaba casado, tenía hijos" continúas "Los dejó por ella. Y luego ella se aburrió y lo pateó" estás por llegar a la parte de la historia que más te duele. Sentís el nudo en la garganta formándose, pero lográs combatir las lágrimas "Danny perdió todo: su familia, su trabajo... Se puso tan mal que trató de suicidarse"

Decidís que el relato debe concluir ahí, que por el momento eso es todo lo que necesita saber. El resto podés contárselo luego: cómo la madre de tus sobrinos te resiente profundamente porque cree que habías planeado 'enganchar' a Danny y a Carrie; la depresión de tu hermano y cómo trataste de sacarlo de ella sin éxito alguno; los días tormentosos en División en los que Carrie se divertía imposibilitándote la existencia; la llamada que hiciste a tu hermano la noche en que trató de matarse, el tono apagado de su voz, llegar a la habitación de hotel donde vive y encontrarlo al borde de la muerte, llevarlo al hospital, lidiar con la montaña de cosas que se acumularon después... Vas a contarle todo eso luego, cuando puedas permitirte quebrarte y caer deshecha en sus brazos.

Te mira con ojos comprensivos, con ganas de aliviar tu dolor, con necesidad de tantas cosas que deben ser las mismas que vos necesitás... Y deja que hable el lenguaje de las palabras en lugar del lenguaje de la piel, porque el contexto y lugar en el que están no da posibilidad a nada más:

"Es una desgracia que tengan que trabajas juntas, pero es así. Y yo tengo que mantener esta oficina en funcionamiento" no es el ego el que pone las frases en su boca esta vez, no. No está dejando en claro que es el jefe, el que manda, el director de la CTU, el que tiene en sus hombros el peso y la responsabilidad total y debe cumplir con sus deberes. No, el mensaje es otro. Es un 'y yo tengo que mantener esta oficina en funcionamiento' que en realidad significa 'perdón por no poder abrazarte, por no poder proponer que nos escapemos lejos, por no poder sentarme y escucharte hablar de tus penas lo que queda de la noche y hasta el amanecer, por no poder decirle a Carrie que vuelva a su puesto en División y hacer que traigan a alguien más para ocupar el lugar de Paula'.

"Lo entiendo" decís en voz baja, sintiéndote de pronto como una nena chiquita que más que nunca busca contención. Más que nunca y cuando menos posibilidades existen que obtengas lo que querés.

"Bien" susurra él.

Y antes de que en tu cabeza las aguas del océano que se agita dentro de ella puedan tomar la forma de un nuevo pensamiento su teléfono suena.

Cuando se dirige caminando a duras penas sin renguear hacia el escritorio para contestarlo, su hombro roza el tuyo y otra vez sentís la descarga eléctrica que se produce cada vez que se tocan.

"Almeida... Sí, un segundo" te miran y extiende la mano que sostiene el tubo "Es para vos"

Preguntándote qué puede ser tan urgente que tengan necesidad de llamarte a la oficina del director y respondiéndote casi de inmediato que en un día como este todo es urgente y cualquier cosa puede esperarse, atendés el llamado.

"Dessler"

"Su hermano Danny está acá para verla" anuncia una voz femenina.

_Dios, no. Hoy no, por favor, por favor. _

"Llévenlo hasta mi estación" pedís, y luego de cortar te das la vuelta para encontrar a Tony junto al rellano de la puerta, la espalda reposando contra la pared, el rostro con una expresión calma y serena que desentona con la locura y tempestad general en la que el ambiente se ha visto sumido desde la mañana del día que pasó. Se te ocurre de pronto que quizá se debe a que la paz interior le fue devuelta ahora que entre los dos ya no hay muros de ningún tipo – ni los levantados por él con intenciones de protegerse, ni los que se alzaron hace un rato cuando estaban en dos bandos distintos, por carencia de un término mejor para definirlo -, simplemente yace entre ustedes esa mezcla de amor y deseo en estado puro sin nada más que distancias físicas interponiéndose, distancias que acortás un poco cuando en el rellano de la puerta te detenés, lo mirás y decidís sacarte una duda haciendo una pregunta cuya respuesta podés adivinar a través de lo que perciben tus sentidos, pero que de todos modos precisás escuchar saliendo de su boca, aún cuando conociéndolo tanto como lo conocés sabés que no va a darte más de una sílaba o dos: después de todo, tu hombre perfecto es de pocas palabras.

"¿Estamos bien?"

"Sí"

Te demorás dos segundos más para seguir mirándolo y cuando te das cuenta que te quedaste observándolo con desmesurada atención más de lo necesario apresurás tus pasos escaleras abajo, para ir a enfrentarte a un escenario mucho menos placentero.

Te preguntás qué está haciendo Danny ahí, y pedís en silencio a quien sea que reciba los ruegos de la humanidad que no esté ni ebrio ni alterado.

Los dos minutos que tarda la gente de seguridad en escoltarlo hacia el piso central de la CTU se te hacen eternos al punto que te impacientás y sentís la necesidad física de moverte de un lado al otro para espejar la inquietud interna que llevás por dentro.

Lo ves venir mirando a sus alrededores con curiosidad y deteniéndose particularmente en las zonas ennegrecidas por los restos del humo de la bomba que detonaron a las once de la mañana del día anterior y los destrozos generales que todavía esperan ser reparados cuando haya tiempo de tener obreros trabajando en el lugar.

Luce muchísimo mejor de lo que esperabas, para tu sorpresa. Está limpio, afeitado, con el cabello color arena corto y bien peinado, la ropa – una camisa de vestir blanca y un traje de dos piezas color marrón claro – planchada... En su rostro puede verse un dejo de intranquilidad y la piel generalmente pálida está veteada de un febril rosado, pero te consuela que no esté ebrio o fuera de sus cabales.

Pero eso no significa que estés feliz de verlo ahí, en tu lugar de trabajo, a las dos y media de la mañana, con Carrie dando vueltas por ahí...

¡Carrie!

Cuando dijiste que lo hicieran pasar, no te diste cuenta de que corrías el riesgo de que se cruzara con ella. La última vez que se vieron las cosas no terminaron precisamente bien, de hecho, fue la tarde del día en que intentó suicidarse. ¿Y si la ve ahora?, ¿y si se arma un escándalo?

Va a ser mejor que lo convenzas de irse de vuelta a su casa pronto. Caso contrario... Ni querés pensar en eso.

"Hola, hermanita" te saluda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja crispada por los nervios y la ansiedad con las que viene lidiando desde hace meses y que se dispararon al techo cuando hoy explotó esa bomba, alterando a la población entera.

"Gracias por acompañarlo" decís a los guardias que lo trajeron hasta acá, y antes de que puedas volverte a él ya sentís sus brazos rodeándote. No te sentís cómoda con tu hermano abrazándote ahí, por lo cual simplemente le palmeas la espalda con un gesto dubitativo antes de apartarlo con suavidad.

"¿Cómo estás?, ¿estás bien?" te pregunta mientras examina tu aspecto con ojos cargados de sincera preocupación.

"Sí, estoy bien" contestás, esperando que no haga preguntas sobre la venda en la mano o sobre los moretones que tenés en el hombro y el cuello "Danny, ¿qué estás haciendo acá?"

"Quería... quería hablar con vos"

"Estábamos hablando y me colgaste el teléfono" no intentás sonar acusadora ni echarle en cara nada, simplemente querés señalarle dónde estuvo su error para que no vuelva a cometerlo. Eso te dijo el psiquiatra que tenías que hacer para ayudarlo a retomar su vida teniendo él el control y evitando ser controlado por los ataques de pánicos y ansiedad.

"Lo sé, lo sé" te asegura "Y traté de llamarte otra vez pero los teléfonos no funcionaban"

"Sí, por eso viniste hasta acá a las dos y media de la madrugada" musitás más para vos misma que para él "Danny" te apresurás a decirle ", no tengo tiempo para esto ahora..."

"Nada más quería... quería disculparme cara a cara" enmarca tu rostro con sus manos "Lamento haberte gritado antes, perdón"

"Disculpas aceptadas" le decís, para tranquilizarlo y dejarle en claro que no estás enojada o molesta. _Simplemente quiero que se vaya_ "Ahora tenés que irte".

Comienza a hablarte de lo alterada que está la gente desde que empezó a correr la noticia del atentado terrorista que casi vuelva Los Angeles por los aires, pero realmente no estás escuchando. Tus ojos y tu atención se desviaron hacia un costado, a unos siete metros de donde están ustedes, donde se hallan Carrie y Tony hablando seguramente de algo que sospechás está relacionado con la forma en que te desobedeció hace un rato.

Danny no puede verla, tiene que irse ya mismo.

"Andá a casa y dormí un poco. Voy a ir en cuanto pueda" le prometés.

Pero sucede lo que menos necesitás en este momento: la ve.

"Danny, ignorala" le suplicás.

"¿Qué está haciendo ella acá?" reacciona de inmediato, y notás con terror cómo se altera y se tensa "No me dijiste que estuviera trabajando acá" comienza a balbucear.

"No, no trabaja acá" te apresurás a explicar y lo tomás de la mano en un intento de impedir que se aproxime hacia donde está "Nos faltaba personal así que vino hace un par de horas" empezás a desesperarte cuando su mano se desliza por entre las tuyas, tan pequeñas y tan frágiles "Danny, por favor" rogás, pero no te escucha.

Lo siguiente se desarrolla ante tus ojos como un suceso de hechos violentos en cámara lenta: tu hermano yendo hacia Carrie, ésta mirándolo con desagradable sorpresa, Tony preguntando quién es y qué hace ahí, vos tratando de jalarle el brazo para llevarlo de vuelta a tu estación, Danny preguntándole a Carrie por qué no ha respondido ninguna de sus llamadas, Danny perdiendo el control y abalanzándose sobre Carrie, Carrie gritando, las manos de Danny cerrándose alrededor de su cuello, zamarreándola, Tony tratando de quitárselo de encima, los guardias de seguridad llegando y llevándose a Danny, Danny descontrolado como una fiera herida... Y vos, a un costado, muerta de medio, con la cara enterrada entre las manos, observándolo todo a través del espacio entre tus dedos, con las lágrimas agolpándose en tus ojos, ansiosas por caer... pero no las dejás.

Estás como en estado de shock, como si realmente no estuvieras ahí, como si fueras otra, como si fueras una espectadora contemplando de lejos un cuadro o analizando la pieza de una obra de teatro, pero no Michelle Dessler, hermana del hombre que desaforado intentó ahorcar a Carrie Turner y que tuvo que ser apartado de ella por dos guardias de seguridad.

Te mantenés alejada, viendo horrorizada como los paramédicos revisan el cuello de Carrie y cómo ella exagera todo, tratando de hacerse la víctima, de parecer la pobrecita indefensa... No estás a favor de la violencia y sabés que lo que Danny hizo está _muy_ mal, pero tampoco podés decir que te lamentás por Carrie porque sería una hipocresía.

Te sentís mal por tu hermano, por su vida arruinada, por sus hijos, su ex esposa, lo malo que llegó a su vida cuando por casualidad Carrie y él se conocieron. Vos no los empujaste el uno a la otra, de hecho, de acuerdo con la versión que te llegó fue _ella_ quien buscó en tu agenda mientras no veías y llamó a Danny para volver a verlo, y cuando vos te enteraste de lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado tarde porque las cosas ya se habían salido de control. Sin embargo, no podés evitar sentirte culpable: deberías haberte dado cuenta que Carrie era – detrás de su gran capa de mentiras – una arpía falsa, fría, calculadora, una arruina hogares, pero no pudiste, porque estabas necesitada de una amiga, y ella no tuvo problemas en fingir serlo.

Mirá qué mal que salió: el matrimonio de tu hermano destrozado, tus sobrinitos sin un padre, tu ex cuñada negándote verlos, Danny desempleado y sumido en una depresión que lo llevó a cometer una locura, y ahora lo que acaba de pasar...

De pronto sentís que se te cierra el pecho, que te falta el aire, que te duelen los ojos y la cabeza de tanto contener las ganas de llorar, que te pesa el cuerpo, que vas a derrumbarte. Necesitás un minuto a solas para calmarte, alejarte de las miradas curiosas del resto de los presentes, desconectar el cerebro antes de que sus maquinaciones te hagan colapsar.

Empezás a caminar sin saber a dónde estás yendo. Estás demasiado mareada, y la falta de aire en los pulmones hace que te duela el tórax. En cuanto doblás una esquina y te adentrás en el primer pasillo oscuro, dejas que el peso entero de tu cuerpo sea soportado por la fría pared de piedra grisácea, cerrás los ojos y hacés el intento de respirar hondo, pero el aire no pasa, se queda atrancado. Volvés a respirar hondo, nada. La cabeza te da vueltas, el mareo es terrible, te tiemblan las piernas, la herida de la mano está latiendo descontroladamente, el pasillo entero da vueltas a tu alrededor... Te vas a desmayar.

Ya fue demasiado. Ya es demasiado. No aguantás más. Estás cansada, asustada, nerviosa, ansiosa, destruida, emocional y físicamente agotada. Sos de carne y hueso, tenés sangre corriendo en las venas, no sos un robot de metal al que se le da cuerda y puede afrontar cualquier cosa sin sentir las repercusiones en el alma y en el cuerpo. Todas las personas tienen un punto de quiebre, y al parecer vos estás a punto de quebrar.

_Respirar. Necesito respirar. _

Sentís las lágrimas formándose en tus ojos y cayendo por tus mejillas, y no hacés nada para detenerlas porque ya no te quedan fuerzas para pelear contra ellas y necesitás desahogarte aunque sea un poco, aliviar el peso dentro de vos y sobre vos, que se afloje ese nudo horrible que te comprime.

"Michelle..."

De pronto escuchás su voz llamando tu nombre, y crees que el cansancio está haciendo que alucines. Es tan dulce, tan suave, tan tierna, tal como la soñás.

"¿A dónde estás yendo?"

No, no estás alucinando. No, no perdiste el sentido y estás soñando. No. Estás despierta todavía, y él está ahí, a solas con vos en ese pasillo desierto y oscuro, a escasos centímetros su cuerpo del tuyo, mirándote con preocupación, hablándote en susurros calmos.

"Estaba yendo a IT" mentís con dificultad, porque aún seguís con problemas para respirar bien "Todavía estoy tratando de acceder al software CPB"

"IT queda para el otro lado" comenta con una sonrisa tímida curvándole los labios, y no podés evitar sentirte tonta por haber creído que iba a tragarse semejante y evidente mentira. Pero si le decías la verdad, si confesabas que estabas desmoronándote, cayéndote a pedazos... No es el momento ni el lugar para ponerte a vos y a ponerlo a él en este tipo de situación, suficiente con el escándalo que se ha armado con Danny y Carrie. Tony tiene que seguir trabajando, esperar a Jack, encargarse de autentificar el chip, ocuparse de Carrie y del revuelo que seguramente debe estar armando... No es justo que lo entretengas con tus problemas, por mucho que la necesidad de él – entre otras cosas – esté matándote.

Pero ya está ahí. Ya está ahí, con vos. ¿De qué sirve mentirle?, ¿de qué sirve decir estupideces que no va a creer?

"Simplemente... necesito un minuto, Tony" acabás por confesar mientras recostás el cuerpo contra la pared para que lo sostenga, porque no confiás en tus piernas en lo absoluto.

Un nuevo nudo se forma en tu garganta y más lágrimas amargas caen por tu rostro. Te sentís tan pequeña, vulnerable, chiquitita, una cáscara vacía e insignificante. Nunca te gustó llorar delante de otros y raras veces lo has hecho, pero sin embargo delante de él no te molesta desnudar tu extenuación.

"Ey..." susurra despacio mientras da un paso hacia delante para acercarse más a vos. Cuando su boca está a sólo medio centímetro de tu oído y tu cuerpo puede sentir el calor que emana del suyo, murmura suavemente ": Carrie va a estar bien"

"¿Va a...?" tragás con problemas y te cuesta formar oraciones coherentes debido a los sollozos que se te escapan involuntariamente y los temblores que te atacan sin avio; pero tu voz se escucha a un volumen dentro de todo normal "... ¿Va a presentar cargos?"

Te preocupa el desenlace final de todo esto. ¿Y si levanta una denuncia contra Danny?, ¿si lo acusan de violencia o acoso o lo que sea que se utilice en la jerga legal para denominar a estas cosas? Le traería problemas, muchos, en especial en estos momentos en los que los abogados de su esposa están buscando cualquier excusa medianamente válida para que un juez de menores eleve una orden que le impida ver a sus hijos.

_Dios, ¿por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto? _

"No, no creo" Tony susurra para tranquilizarte.

De pie frente a vos, apoyándose en sus muletas, solamente dos pasos en el medio impidiendo que tu cuerpo colapse contra el suyo, tu espalda reposando en la pared, y un aire de intimidad envolviéndolos, haciendo que por un instante te olvidés del tiempo y del espacio y cedas a la necesidad primitiva de descargarte, aligerarte, compartir un poco de esto con él, dejar que esa voz suave y profunda te apacigüe y te brinde algo de serenidad. Quizá robar unos minutos para estar los dos solos, hablar de lo mucho que está costándote lidiar con esto, de que ya no te quedan fuerzas, de que no podés más, de que te carcome la culpa por muchas de las cosas con las que tu hermano está teniendo que luchar.

"Es mi culpa. Debería haberlo visto venir" decís de golpe, con los ojos aún más humedecidos que antes y los labios fruncidos y apretados para evitar que sigan colándose por entre ellos gimoteos débiles.

Con esa frase no estás refiriéndote nada más a lo que acaba de suceder, si no a la situación en general desde el principio.

"Con la familia es así" te consuela, sin que el tono varíe. Te relaja tanto la manera en que está hablándote que te dan ganas de cerrar los ojos y dejar que el sueño te envuelva mientras su voz te acaricia "Las cosas pasan sin que puedas verlas venir"

Tiene razón, tu parte racional lo sabe. Pero la otra parte, a la que le encanta torturarse, tiene problemas para reconocerlo y prefiere quedarse con la versión en la que vos sos la responsable; quizá sea cierto eso que dicen de que el porqué de las cosas es más fácil de comprender cuando nos hacemos cargo de ellas y nos señalamos como a la razón de que hayan sucedido.

"Es mi hermano" otra vez sentís las palabras perdiéndose en tu garganta, el llanto que lograste controlar pugnando por fluir libre otra vez, la sensación de que te falta el aire cada vez más pesada "... Sus hijos" estás perdiendo coherencia de nuevo a la hora de armar frases, porque tenés los pensamientos revueltos, amontonados, mezclados, queriendo ser confiados a él al mismo tiempo, sin esperar turno "... Quizá debería haberle dicho sobre la bomba"

_Quizá debería haberlo llamado para que se pusieran a salvo. ¿Y si hubiera explotado? Ellos habrían muerto también. Mis sobrinitos... Jack le avisó a su hija para que saliera de la ciudad, ¿por qué yo no pude por una vez romper las reglas y avisarle a mi hermano o a su ex mujer?_

"Fue una decisión difícil pero la tomaste" es tan reconfortante que esté ahí, con vos, haciéndote mimos sin siquiera tocarte, acariciándote con palabras "Y, a propósito, estabas en lo cierto" continua.

"No" decís, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro y sintiendo un nuevo mar de lágrimas desbordando "Nada de lo que hice hoy está bien"

Las imágenes empiezan a reproducirse en tu cabeza, y por mucho que trates de apartarlas, se mantienen firmes: cuando el guardia de seguridad llegó esta mañana diciendo que iban a volar el edificio, te mostraste escéptica y demoraste un par de minutos haciéndole preguntas innecesarias, minutos que podrían haber servido para evacuar a muchos de los que no lograron escapar a tiempo; le mentiste a Tony respecto a lo que Jack está haciendo allí afuera sin el respaldo oficial de la CTU, no obstante traicionaste a Jack confesando que sí estaba en Studio City cuando las cosas se salieron de control; no pudiste controlar a Carrie y a sus intentos de hacerte la vida imposible; no pudiste controlar a tu hermano, calmarlo, tranquilizarlo, y mirá qué rumbo tomó el tren; deberías haberle avisado a la madre de tus sobrinos que tenía que salir de la ciudad con ellos cuando todavía existían posibilidades de que la bomba fuera detonada en Los Angeles; deberías haber hecho tantas cosas que no hiciste, e hiciste tantas otras que te preguntás si deberías haber hecho.

"Michelle..." comienza, pero lo interrumpís.

"Todas esas personas hoy... muertas" te estremecés "Y ahora ésta grabación... No sé si tenemos razón sobre eso..."

"Michelle..." trata de calmarte, pero no da resultado. Estás cada vez más alterada, porque cada vez tomás más y más conciencia de lo que pasó y de lo que tuviste que vivir. Cada vez tomás más conciencia de la ausencia eterna de los que no vivieron para contarlo, de los que no están más y no van a volver a estar.

"Yo no" te cuesta hablar, te cuesta respirar cada vez más, el aire no llega, e intentar duele tanto "... No puedo" confesás, y el llanto se descontrola "¡No puedo seguir más con esto, Tony, no puedo!"

Ya no soportás más, ya el cuerpo y la mente no aguantan. Querés rendirte, querés que se acabe, querés respirar pero es imposible, estás ahogándote...

"Vení, Michelle" susurra, y toma tu mano con dulzura para atraerte hacia él en un movimiento rápido y suave.

Lo próximo que sentís son sus brazos envolviendo tu cuerpo con fuerza, sus manos acariciándote la espalda para hacer que el frío se vaya, acunándote muy despacio de un lado al otro como a una criatura, su rostro enterrado en tu cuello, sus labios a centímetros de tus oídos mientras murmura sin pausa que todo va a salir bien.

Y por primera vez en casi veinticuatro horas te soltás totalmente de cualquier atadura, dejás que te lleve la corriente de sentimientos y te olvidás hasta de tu propio nombre, porque lo único que te importa es vivir cada segundo de este pedacito de cielo bajado a la Tierra.

Esta vez _sí_ es tu sueño hecho realidad y no una versión alterada: él está rodeándote, tu cuerpo y el suyo completamente pegados el uno al otro, su voz formando susurros que sólo vos sos dueña de escuchar, sus mimos haciendo que se erice tu piel.

Mientras llorás las lágrimas que llevan horas acumulándose, sos fugazmente asaltada por el pensamiento de que te encontrás en el lugar al que pertenecés, el lugar en el que podés ser vos misma sin miedo a que te juzguen o critiquen, donde podés buscar refugio y desahogo, donde las penas se alivian y los pesos se aligeran, y no hay modo de que sufras porque lo más hermoso que la vida podría haberte dado está ahí para recodarte que _siempre_ hay algo por lo que vale la pena resistir.

Lo rodeás con tus brazos también, aferrándote a su espalda porque las piernas te tiemblan demasiado y sentís las rodillas doblándose bajo tu peso; él jamás te dejaría caer. Lo atraés aún más hacia vos si eso es posible, y sentís como instintivamente tu anatomía se amolda a la suya.

"Estoy tan cansada... y tan asustada" confesás entre sollozos desgarradores.

Segundos después sentís como comienza a separarse, y por un momento te invade la necesidad de pedirle que te abrace un ratito más, sensación que se pasa enseguida cuando ves que no te suelta, que sigue envolviéndote con uno de sus brazos y dibujando círculos en tu espalda, mientras que su otra mano ahora acaricia tu rostro – que está a escasos dos centímetros del suyo -. Sentís la yema de su pulgar recorriendo la piel húmeda, arrastrando suavemente los residuos que quedan de las lágrimas que todavía no terminan de caer. Posas una de tus manos en su hombro, queriendo sentir la piel incluso si sólo a través de la tela de su camisa, queriendo que te invada un poco su calor para calmar el frío que te congela dentro y que te impide respirar.

Nunca respirar costó tanto.

Sus ojos tan cerca de los tuyos brillan mucho más que cualquier estrella que hayas visto alguna vez, y al reparar en el reflejo de tu imagen pequeña y frágil, como de una muñeca hecha con pedazos viejos de porcelana rasgada por el paso de los años, sentís un estremecimiento casi eléctrico mordiéndote por dentro y tu corazón se saltea un latido: si aún cuando estás cayendo deshecha, histérica, aterrorizada y destrozada tanto física como emocionalmente él sigue ahí, reconfortándote, sacando de quién sabe dónde fuerzas para los dos, diciendo _te amo_ solamente con la mirada, secando tus lágrimas con sus dedos para que no te ahogues en llanto, si está dejando al resto de lado y priorizando cuidarte, si está él ahí con vos entonces no hay de qué tener miedo, no hay motivos que justifiquen rendirse, porque sabiendo que él va a curarte las heridas te animás a cargar el peso del mundo, a luchar contra todo, a resistir lo que sea.

El tacto de su piel contra la tuya te estremece por dentro y por fuera, y las ganas incontenibles de besarlo son aún más difíciles de mantener a raya a medida que los segundos van perdiéndose en el tiempo.

Tu parte racional quiere frenarte antes de que dominada por la parte emocional cometas una locura y provoques que se enreden ambos en una situación comprometedora, en el lugar menos indicado, en el momento menos indicado.

Pero esa parte racional casi no existe, casi no tiene voz, es simplemente el eco de un quejido apenas audible, irreal.

Una fracción de segundo dudas, y una fracción de segundo te lleva romper con la escasa distancia entre ambos, dejar que los párpados caigan solos y se cierren tus ojos, e iniciar el primer beso.

Tu mano recorre el costado izquierdo de su rostro, su pelo, y su rostro otra vez; querés acariciarlo en todas partes al mismo tiempo, y te frustra que sea físicamente imposible. Sentís _sus_ manos en tu propio rostro, en tu cuello, en tus bucles, queriendo atraerte aún más.

Tus labios se cierran sobre los suyos y roban un par de mordidas dulces a las que él corresponde jalando despacio.

Es como si hubiera estado esperando que esto pasara, como si hubiera estado listo para responder enseguida; ni siquiera mostró dudas, dubitación o sorpresa por tu impulso. Es como si no fuera la primera vez, como si en vidas anteriores ya hubieran estado millones de veces uno en los brazos del otro, consumiéndose con tan cruda necesidad y tanta ternura.

Respirar cada vez cuesta más, y quizá sea la falta de aire lo que hace que en otra fracción de segundo similar a la que te llevó dar rienda suelta al deseo te des cuenta de que están en un pasillo oscuro de la CTU, que cualquiera podría aparecer y encontrarlos, que dentro de estas cuatro paredes él es tu jefe y vos su empleada, que estás poniéndolo en una posición que podría traerle problemas...

Tu parte racional es conciente de que deberían frenarse a sí mismos mientras todavía les queda algo de autocontrol.

Nuevas lágrimas que no habías notado antes caen de tus ojos. Susurrás desesperada una sola palabra mientras él busca con urgencia retomar el contacto de ambas bocas y seguir besándote con locura.

"Perdón, perdón..."

Escuchás lo que decís, te escuchás disculpándote por algo que los dos querían desde hacía mucho tiempo, algo que ninguno de los dos va a lamentar en el futuro, algo que obviamente ambos están disfrutando aún si el momento llegó bajo circunstancias diferentes a las que ambos imaginaban, y te parece absurdo arruinar un instante tan hermoso con palabras cuando la piel habla con más claridad.

En realidad no querés parar.

No querés parar por nada del mundo.

Es por eso que cerrás los ojos de nuevo, desconectás la parte pensante de tu cerebro y te entregás completamente al juego, seguís dejando que tu mano recorra sus mejillas, su pelo, su cuello casi frenéticamente.

Te atrae más hacia él, envolviéndote completamente otra vez, causando que tu espalda se arquee y que automáticamente tus pies se pongan en puntillas para quedar a su misma altura. Ahora ya no son mordidas suaves, cortas e inocentes; lo que iniciaste tan tímidamente y en un arrebato que te capturó cuando menos lo esperabas acaba de transformarse en un duelo agridulce, profundo, intenso y apasionado que ninguno de los dos quiere que termine.

Ahora sí que no podés respirar.

Y te encanta.

Te encanta que te asfixie, que te ahogue, que te agarre con tanta fuerza, que te sofoque, que te falte el aire, que el sabor a café amargo se mezcle con el gusto a crema, leche y azúcar que ingeriste en cantidades industriales durante la última hora.

Nunca te sentiste tan viva como ahora que estás totalmente privada de aire, y nunca respirar te pareció una necesidad tan secundaria.

Nunca tuviste tan cruda ni tan en carne propia la necesidad de fundirte con otra persona, fusionarse, juntar dos cuerpos para unir las mitades que forman una misma alma.

Nunca deseaste tanto que el tiempo se detenga, que se derritan los relojes y que el mundo se resuma en su boca, sus manos y la forma en que todo su ser pareciera haber sido hecho para complementarse con el tuyo.

Demasiado rápido para tu gusto se termina, pero los restos del éxtasis quedan como si acabaran de darte una dosis directa a las venas.

Ambas frentes están presionadas una contra la otra, su nariz acaricia muy despacio el puente de la tuya causándote un cosquilleo, sus manos acunan tu rostro y dejan huellas con cada caricia. Levantás los párpados porque podés sentir su mirada fija en vos, y al hacerlo sus ojos encuentran a los suyos devorándote. Entre jadeos los dos intentan normalizar sus patrones de respiración mientras siguen arrullándose antes de volver a empezar con los besos.

Pero no tiene mucho tiempo para disfrutar de dos segundos más de intimidad, porque antes de que tu cerebro pueda volver a conectarse por sus propios medios y procesar lo que acaba de acontecer de golpe y sin previo aviso el hechizo en que están envueltos es roto y ambos se ven obligados a volver a la realidad al tiempo que el infierno se desata cuando una vocecita cantarina cargada de malicia quiebra el silencio que hasta el momento sólo estaba siendo interrumpido por sus suaves jadeos entrecortados.

"Tony, Chappelle está buscándote"

Es Carrie.

_Carrie_.

Carrie Turner, de pie a escasos metros de ustedes, que enseguida sienten una descarga eléctrica recorriéndolos de pies a cabeza que causa que se separen de inmediato.

Dos cosas son seguras: no está en tan mal estado físico como aparentó cuando la revisaron los paramédicos, y llegó a ver lo suficiente para saber que estaban besándose, llegó a ver lo suficiente como para tener un as bajo la manga, que seguramente va a usar en el futuro inmediato para perjudicarte a vos – o a los dos – y obtener algo a cambio, o quizá simplemente divertirse torturándote.

Dejás reposar la cabeza contra la pared, todavía tratando de volver a respirar, pero esta vez la falta de aire y la dificultad para inhalar y exhalar no duelen en lo más mínimo.

Jamás creíste que pudiera gustarte tanto sentirte sofocada.

Pero te encanta.

Solos de nuevo en el pasillo oscuro, se miran a los ojos una vez más antes de que él se vaya, sin decir nada, porque realmente las palabras sobrarían.

Los dos, igual de extasiados, igual de sofocados, igual de asfixiados.

Amás dejarlo así.

Amás que te deje así.

Te quedás sola, entonces, con el corazón latiendo desaforadamente, el gusto a café agridulce todavía en la lengua y los labios, cada terminación nerviosa vibrando, los problemas, preocupaciones y circunstancias que te rodean volviendo a invadir tu cabeza que se reconecta.

Pero nada es suficientemente importante comparado con el éxtasis y placer absorbentes que te llenan por completo, incluso cuando un minuto más tarde – una vez que lograste volver a funcionar como un ser humano más o menos normal – estás dirigiéndote de vuelta a tu escritorio para seguir tratando de acceder al software CPB y comenzás a ser atacada por la más variada clase de pensamientos.

Se entabla una discusión entre tu cerebro y tu corazón.

_No deberías haberlo besado, no eran el lugar ni el momento._

_No aguantaba más, fue un impulso, cuando quise darme cuenta era tarde._

_Podrías haber frenado, y sin embargo no lo hiciste._

_Él tampoco frenó._

_Pero vos tenés mucho más autocontrol. ¿Qué pasó, Michelle?, ¿te olvidaste de cómo controlarte?_

_Él me siguió, él me abrazó._

_Pero vos lo besaste. _

_Sí, y él también me besó._

_Es hombre. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?_

_No me arrepiento de lo que hice, ni me arrepiento de cómo reaccionó. _

_No, claro, pero, ¿y ahora qué? Si hubiera quedado entre ustedes, un secreto entre los dos... pero Carrie sabe. Carrie sabe, y no va a dejar que salgan impunes. Va a perseguirlos y a torturarlos y a sacar ventaja de lo que descubrió. _

_Lo hecho, hecho está. Carrie iba a tratar de hacerme la vida imposible de todas formas, supiera esto o no. Ya me lastimó otras veces y estaba indefensa, pero ahora puedo cuidar de mí misma._

_¿Y a él quién va a cuidarlo, Michelle? Él es el director de la CTU, tu jefe, y Carrie Turner lo vio besándose apasionadamente con una empleada cuando debería haber estado ocupándose de dirigir la Unidad Antiterrorista de la ciudad de Los Angeles en un día en el que el país podría iniciar la tercera guerra mundial. Si Chappelle se entera que estaba distraído a los besos con vos, va a tener problemas. Y ese 'si Chappelle se entera' puede ser traducido como 'cuando Carrie le diga'. _

La contienda entre tu parte racional y tu corazón es interrumpida cuando suena el teléfono, repiqueteo que hace que te sobresaltes, como si estuvieras saliendo de un trance, y te des cuenta que de alguna manera después de caer en absoluto estado de inmersión dentro de tu persona y las cosas que suceden entre los confines de tu mente que ha quedado un poco sedada después de lo que pasó entre Tony y vos llegaste hasta tu escritorio, te sentaste frente al monitor de la pantalla y te quedaste en blanco mirándolo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, sin tener conciencia del espacio o de tu propio cuerpo, simplemente adentrada y sumergida en la batalla entre tu raciocino y tus sentimientos.

Atendés y alguien del otro lado te dice que tuvieron que sedar a tu hermano para tranquilizarlo, que ahora está dormido en la clínica de la CTU y que van a llamarte en cuanto se despierte una vez pasados los efectos de la medicación para que vayas a verlo y firmes el alta. Contestás monótonamente, volvés a depositar el tubo en su sitio y la batalla se reanuda.

_Porque Carrie sí va a ir a decirle a Chappelle, no creas que no. Y Tony va a estar en problemas. Por tu culpa. Porque no supiste contenerte. Porque te abalanzaste sobre él y lo besaste. __Y Carrie los vio. Ya sabés que Carrie va a delatarlos, ¿no? _

_Basta._

_Sí, yo puedo callarme ahora. Pero cuando Tony quede en la mira y tenga que vérselas con Chappelle o con Hammond vas a sentirte tan culpable que vas a lamentar haber hecho lo que hiciste, vas a lamentar haberlo metido en aprietos. Y probablemente él lamente haber respondido al beso. Probablemente se dé cuenta que no valés la pena y decida alejarse._

_No va a alejarse porque me ama. _

_¿Tan segura estás que te ama?_

_Sí._

_¿Muy segura?_

_Muy._

_¿Por qué?, ¿acaso te lo dijo?_

_No tiene que decírmelo, esas cosas se sienten y se perciben._

_¿Y desde cuándo sos tan perceptiva?_

_Desde que encontré a mi alma gemela._

_Ah, claro, ahora a 'gustarse, atraerse físicamente y descargar la tensión a los besos' se le llama 'ser almas gemelas'. Probablemente quiera usarte. No aprendiste nada de la historia de tu mamá, ¿no? Vas a terminar igual._

_No._

_Sí._

_No, porque me ama y yo lo amo a él._

_Me olvidaba que el amor siempre triunfa sobre todo. ¿Crees que su 'amor' por vos va a ser fuerte como para soportar ver a su carrera hacerse añicos ante sus ojos justo cuando acaba de despegar por culpa de ese pequeño impulso tuyo?, ¿crees que va a decir 'no me importa, me alcanza con tenerte a vos'? Qué ilusa que sos. _

_No soy ninguna ilusa._

_Sí lo sos. Carrie va a contarle a Chappelle para vengarse de vos, va a lastimarte a través de él, vas a ver. Vas a ver que fácil le resulta destrozarte ahora que conoce tu debilidad; si no fuera por tu historial de peleas y odios con Carrie, quizá los dejaría en paz. Pero no. Deberías ir pidiéndole perdón, al menos para que sepa que lamentás haber desencadenado lo que seguramente va a meterlo en problemas hasta el cuello. _

El teléfono vuelve a sonar. No sabés cuántos minutos pasaron desde que los médicos llamaron para informarte sobre la condición de Danny.

"Dessler" contestás en un susurro ahogado, con la voz apagada; el efecto del beso está empezando a irse, y el cansancio físico y los temores están regresando. Sabés que podés combatirlos, pero eso no quita que tengan repercusiones en vos.

"Ey" es _él_, _él_ con su voz que tan fácilmente puede calmarte y hacer que te sientas bien aún cuando hace dos segundos estabas en medio de dos extremos - tu corazón y tu cerebro - mientras se despedazaban el uno al otro en un intento por ver quién le arrancaba los ojos a quién, quién triunfaba: si el amor sobre la razón, o la razón sobre el amor "¿Ya te avisaron algo de tu hermano?" pregunta.

"Sí" tu voz suena igual de apagada, como si no estuvieras ahí en realidad, como si fueras una cáscara vacía dentro de la cual se halla el fantasma o los restos de la persona que estaba dentro antes. Es como si estuvieras ausente "Me dijeron que iban a llamarme cuando se despierte"

"¿Vos cómo estás?" nada te puede tanto como su preocupación, por lo cual una sonrisa tenue se dibuja en tus labios.

"Bien. ¿Vos?"

"Estoy bien"

_Yo que vos le pediría disculpas anticipadas, Michelle, por haberlo puesto en la posición en la que está ahora. Probablemente te haya llamado para eso: para decirte que lamenta mucho haberse dejado llevar de esa manera y que mejor dejen lo pasado en el pasado y traten de seguir trabajando sin que ese pequeño desliz interfiera. Salva tu dignidad y pedile disculpas vos primero. _

"Respecto a lo que pasó antes... Lo siento, no debería haber..."

Pero no llegás a terminar de dar forma a ninguna de las dos oraciones incoherentes que quedan inconclusas cuando su voz, más firme y más decidida que nunca, te detiene, dándole la razón absoluta a tu corazón y dejando al cerebro abatido y fuera de combate, probando que todos sus argumentos no eran más que mentiras.

"No, no, no, no. No lo sientas. Yo no lo siento"

_No lo sientas. Yo no lo siento._

No podés evitar girar un poco la silla al tiempo que tu cabeza tuerce el ángulo para mirar hacia arriba, donde está él, sentado a su escritorio con el tubo del teléfono en la mano, mirándote a vos con la misma intensidad.

"¿De verdad?" estás al borde de las lágrimas, no solamente porque el agotamiento y lo exhausta que te encontrás hacen que quieras seguir descargándote y desahogándote hasta quedar vacía, si no porque te causa una sensación hermosa escuchar en palabras lo que ya sabías: que no tiene ningún arrepentimiento, que disfrutó de ese beso tanto como vos.

"De verdad" confirma, y ves la media sonrisa que cruza su cara.

"¿Qué hay de Carrie?" preguntás de repente, volviendo a mirar a la pantalla de tu computadora. Carrie va a usar lo que sabe en contra de ustedes, eso sí es verdad, y tenés miedo de que le haga daño a él de alguna forma. Odiarías que sufriera por culpa tuya, y aún si a él no le importara, vos no te lo perdonarías jamás. Tenés que avisarle, tenés que protegerlo.

"No te preocupes por Carrie"

"La conozco. No va a dejar que esto se le escape"

"No es asunto de ella" ya lo sabés, pero Carrie no tiene problemas en meterse en asuntos ajenos "No te preocupes, va a estar todo bien"

"Esta bien" respondés automáticamente.

"Quiero verte un ratito" te pide en un susurro, y su tono está tan impregnado de dulzura que sentís como el alma que te robó hace un rato vuelve a tu cuerpo. Podrías derretirte ahí mismo, podrías morirte de amor ahí mismo. Y morirías feliz "Jack todavía no llega, y no hay nada que hacer hasta que no tengamos el chip. Necesito verte un ratito" repite, quizá porque cree que tiene que convencerte. ¿Convencerte de qué?, ¿acaso todavía no se dio cuenta que a él _jamás _le negarías nada?

Además, vos también querés y necesitás verlo, incluso si es sólo un ratito.

Mirás el reloj que llevás en la muñeca: son casi las tres de la madrugada.

Depositás el tubo del teléfono en su lugar y te dirigís a su oficina, a la que llegás menos de veinte segundos más tarde; es como si en tu desesperación de tenerlo cerca otra vez tus pies se movieran más rápido de lo normal sin que te des cuenta, ansiando llegar a su lado cuanto antes.

De pie en el rellano de la puerta, lo observás: las muletas apoyadas a un lado contra la pared y su taza de café de cerámica blanca con el loco de Chicago Cubs impreso en una mano. Te sonríe, le devolvés la sonrisa con timidez, y justo cuando estás a punto de dar un paso adelante para acercarte te dice la cosa menos romántica que se le podría haber ocurrido:

"Chappelle llamó. Está viniendo para acá"

_Qué bien, justo lo que quería escuchar: que Ryan C__happelle está viniendo para acá y vamos a pasar las horas que siguen sintiendo su respiración en nuestras nucas. _

No sabés qué contestar a eso. En realidad pensaste que quería verte, que necesitaba verte para hablar de todo menos de trabajo.

"Las cosas van a ponerse difíciles" sigue, y respondés con un leve asentimiento ", y antes de que se compliquen más necesitaba estar un ratito con vos"

Si no te desmayaste inmediatamente después de que te diga eso, entonces sos mucho más fuerte de lo que pensabas, se te ocurre mientras se pone de pie. Tratando de no apoyar su peso en la pierna lastimada se acerca a vos, guardando una distancia aceptable entre un jefe y una empleada por si hay miradas curiosas espiando desde abajo, buscando captar algo a través de las paredes de vidrio (aunque la realidad es que el resto de la CTU está demasiado ocupada en sus propios asuntos), y extiende la mano que sostiene por la empuñadura el pequeño jarrito.

Al mirar dentro de la taza ves que su contenido es un líquido caliente color claro muy distinto al que acostumbra verse dentro de ese cilindro blanco de cerámica. Él toma café, negro, sin azúcar, bien fuerte (ni hablar de mencionar la palabra edulcorante), sin crema, sin leche, sin nada; café negro en su más puro estado, café negro capaz de agujerearle el estómago a cualquiera, y en su taza inmaculada e intocable de Chicago Cubs. Pero esta vez dentro de _esa misma taza_ hay _otra cosa_.

"Mitad café, mitad leche, tres de azúcar y media de crema" lo recita como si fuera una fórmula que se aprendió de memoria.

Así tomás el café vos, y él suele burlarse porque dice que es apología criminal arruinar una bebida y arriesgarse a un coma diabético, todo en uno. Sin embargo, acaba de preparar una taza siguiendo esa fórmula, y no cualquier taza: _su taza_, que ahora extiende hacia vos para que la agarres y pruebes un sorbo.

"Gracias" susurrás, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Tomás un trago, y luego sentís su mano acariciando el dorso de la tuya muy levemente antes de que proceda a quitarte la taza para llevársela a los labios.

Prueba un sorbo. Sí, Tony Almeida está tomando café capaz de provocarle a cualquiera un coma diabético.

"Tus besos son más dulces" murmura suavemente, haciendo que te sonrojes, provocando que otra sonrisa tímida se forme en tu cara.

No decís nada, simplemente bebés otro sorbo y luego lo observás a él tomar el suyo, en silencio.

Están ahí, cuando el reloj debe andar cerca de dar las tres de la madrugada, en su oficina, de pie, tomando café con leche, azúcar y crema que fue servido en _su_ taza de Chicago Cubs, comunicándose con los ojos porque las palabras sobran, después de – menos de media hora atrás – haberse besado por primera vez en un pasillo oscuro en el que te viste víctima de un ataque de nervios que te dejó desecha, llorosa, asustada y rendida a los pies de tu cansancio. Parece mentira que luego de casi veinticuatro horas trabajando, corriendo una carrera contra el tiempo, a punto de enfrentarse a una cantidad de obstáculos que ni se imaginan están por llegar, puedan encontrar el momento indicado para desconectarse, esconderse del resto del mundo y hacer de cuenta que el Universo entero es sólo de ustedes mientras comparten una taza de café.

Amás que te deje temblando cada vez que su mirada se posa en cualquier parte de tu anatomía.

Amás que te deje sin respiración cuando te besa.

Amás que te diga que tus besos son dulces.

Amás que tenga la capacidad de hacer que tu corazón lata fuera de control.

Amás que te haga perder el control.

Amás que te haga sentir cosas que nunca antes sentiste.

Amás que te cuide tanto.

Amás que te abrace fuerte, tan fuerte que es sofocante.

Amás que sea la razón por la cual agradecés estar viva.

Amás que te deshaga con el más mínimo y simple de los gestos.

Amás que elija pasar los escasos minutos libres que acaba de encontrar con vos.

Amás que te deje así: sintiéndote perdida y locamente enamorada de él.

Veinticuatro horas atrás jamás imaginaste que esto sería posible, pero siendo casi las tres de la madrugada del 5 de septiembre podés admitir sin dudas que estás más loca y perdidamente enamorada de Tony Almeida de lo que estabas diez segundos atrás, y sabés que dentro de otros diez segundos tu locura va a crecer, y a crecer, y acrecer.

Y lo más lindo es que si quisieras podrías gritarle al mundo que Tony Almeida está loca y perdidamente enamorado de vos.


	27. Máquina de pensar y sentir, 3 AM a 4 AM

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre las 3:00 y las 4:00 de la madrugada del 5 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Una máquina de pensar en ti, _

_Eso es lo que soy, _

_Eso es lo que siempre fui._

La cantidad de casilleros que avanzaste en el tablero de juego es increíble. Si miraras hacia atrás, verías que en este preciso instante estás muy lejos del sitio del que arrancaste esta mañana, cuando _ella_ era simplemente algo que no podías tener todavía porque no te animabas a dar el primer paso, porque tu corazón y tu alma aún estaban envueltos en cristal.

Son las tres de la madrugada y estás en la oficina que corresponde al director de la CTU - cargo que ocupás desde hace unas seis horas -, viéndola a _ella_ tomar el último sorbo de café que preparaste especialmente para que compartieran los dos.

_Ese_ fue el sabor que sentiste cuando intensificaste el beso y tu boca se perdió en la suya: café, crema, azúcar y leche. Podrías describirlo con solamente un puñado de palabras: intoxicante, adictivo y dulce, porque estaba mezclado con _algo_ especial que es _únicamente_ suyo. El café que están compartiendo ahora no es tan infinitamente placentero como lo son sus besos; es simplemente un gusto parecido, similar, pero que lejos está de causar en vos el efecto que tuviera unos veinte minutos atrás, cuando ella estaba en tus brazos y sentías que el Universo entero cabía en ese instante robado de intimidad.

Si antes a duras penas podías controlarte y mantener tu cabeza dividida en un sector enteramente dedicado a pensar en _ella_ y otro sector abocado al trabajo, ahora digamos que ambos fragmentos se han fundido hasta convertirse en lo mismo: no hay principio ni fin para tus líneas de pensamiento, y todos sin excepción alguna en cierto modo la involucran a ella.

Sos una máquina de pensar, eso es lo que sos, lo que siempre fuiste. Sos una máquina de sentir, también; siempre lo fuiste, lo sos y lo serás. Pero generalmente ambas máquinas funcionaban paralelamente, una nunca tocaba a la otra, jamás se mezclaban los engranajes de una con los de la otra.

Ahora sos una máquina de pensar _y_ sentir; ambos procesos tienen lugar al mismo tiempo. En _eso_ te convertiste como consecuencia de enamorarte loca, perdida y profundamente de Michelle Dessler. Y después de meses enteros de dar vueltas alrededor del asunto, ser consumido por las dudas y el miedo, poner vos mismo trabas y levantar muros a tu alrededor, de golpe y sin pausa en menos de veinticuatro horas _absolutamente todo_ cambió en tu vida; los sucesos que ocurrieron en los meses que tenés detrás de tus espaldas quedaron reducidos a cenizas con lo que aconteció hoy, y ahora reconocés que sos una máquina de pensar _y_ sentir encerrada en la cabeza de un ser humano de carne y hueso que nunca más volverá a ser robot.

Durante las últimas horas fuiste bajando la guardia, ella fue rompiendo los muros de cristal que te rodeaban, fuiste entregándote, debilitándote, transformándote en arcilla en sus manos, hasta llegar al extremo de firmar tu confesión cuando le dijiste que sentías lo mismo, y abrir el corazón cuando intentaste explicarle que _ella_ fue la causa por la que rompiste tu promesa de mantener el plano profesional separado del personal; letra a letra escribiste tu sentencia, cada mirada y cada caricia la tinta perfecta, y con ese beso sellaste un pacto en el que le entregaste el alma, el corazón, los días que te queden de vida y hasta tu mismísima eternidad.

En casi treinta y cinco años y con un historial más que amplio de mujeres en tu haber, jamás experimentaste con ninguna de ellas la euforia, necesidad, pasión y deseo profundos que _ella_ supo despertar.

De ninguna te enamoraste, decididamente. Porque el amor no se parece a nada que ya hayas vivido antes.

Amor es esto que sentís ahora, en este preciso momento, esta sensación dulce que te quema el pecho y que quisieras nunca se apague. Amor es esta mezcla de ternura e inocencia que te acaricia el estómago en forma de mariposas mientras observás como sus manos perfectas – tanto que parecen de porcelana – se cierran alrededor de tu taza.

Su sonrisa tímida y mejillas sonrosadas la vuelven aún más hermosa, si eso es posible.

"¿Te sentís mejor?" preguntás en un susurro débil cargado de preocupación.

Te confesó que estaba cansada y asustada, y no querés hacer otra cosa que aliviarla. Quizá un jarrito de café con leche y unos minutos de paz para que estén los dos en la soledad de tu oficina no sean mucho, pero bajo estas condiciones no podés darle más, sólo estos pequeños gestos.

"Mucho mejor" contesta con sinceridad.

"¿Cómo está la mano?" preguntás cuando tu mirada se posa en el vendaje que con el paso de las horas ya no es blanco si no grisáceo.

"Ya no duele" está mintiendo, lo sabés, y la forma en que tus ojos se entornan le avisa que no le crees, por lo cual decide confesar la verdad ": Duele un poquito"

Tu anatomía se mueve – no muy graciosamente debido al rengueo de la pierna – hasta llegar a ella, y siguiendo los impulsos y emociones que te dominan tomás su mano entre las tuyas, la alzás hasta que queda a la altura de tus labios y besás muy despacio las yemas de cada uno de sus dedos.

"Gracias" murmura sonrojada una vez que la soltás, y el brillo renovado que ves refulgiendo en sus ojos indica que entre tus besos, tus palabras, tus caricias y esa taza de café compartida de algún modo lograste darle un poco de fuerza para mitigar su cansancio y un poco de calma para vencer sus miedos.

Un instante de silencio flota en el aire entre ambos. Rascás el costado izquierdo de tu rostro con tu mano derecha, hábito común y característico en vos, al tiempo que ladeas un poco la cabeza para echar un vistazo al piso principal de la CTU a través de las paredes de vidrio; están todos ocupados, haciendo algo, yendo y viniendo, tecleando febrilmente, hablando por teléfono. Si te inclinaras hacia adelante y te acercaras a ella, podrías robarle un roce de labios y nadie se percataría. Sin embargo, corrés el riesgo de empezar y no frenar.

Tu debate interno dura poco: es interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono.

"Ryan Chappelle acaba de llegar" cuando la breve comunicación finaliza le informás esto a Michelle, quien sigue ahí a escasos metros tuyos, la taza ya vacía aún en sus manos.

"Puedo ir a recibirlo" propone. Sabe que la presencia de Ryan en la CTU no te hace ninguna gracia, y quiere aligerar un poco este peso con el que te corresponde cargar por ser el director de la Unidad.

"Realmente apreciaría mucho eso" le decís con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por el café" susurra cariñosamente al tiempo que deposita la taza sobre la superficie de tu escritorio con mucho cuidado; no pasa desapercibido por vos que da a ese pedazo de loza más importancia de la que debería simplemente porque sabe que tiene un significado especial para vos.

Con cada cosa que hace, la amás más.

Otros dos segundos queda en tu oficina. Ambos se miran a los ojos, sin necesidad de usar palabras.

Solo nuevamente, acaricias con la yema del dedo el borde de la taza, pensando en que los rastros de sus labios y los tuyos están ahí.

Suspirás, sonreís y decidís que es tiempo de bajar y dar la bienvenida a Ryan Chappelle, aún si lo que menos querés es que ande complicando las cosas más de lo que ya lo están.

La pierna te duele bastante (en realidad, te duele muchísimo) y las muletas son muy incómodas (en cuanto tengas oportunidad vas a deshacerte de ellas), por lo cual bajar todos esos peldaños es molesto (ni hablar de subirlos).

Cuando llegás a destino, lo ves acercarse, vestido con impecable traje negro, el escaso cabello ralo castaño claro bien peinado con el propósito de disimular su calvicie prematura, los pequeños ojos azul verdosos haciendo un rápido análisis del lugar y su nariz larga y aguileña dándole aspecto de boxeador retirado. Es un hombre delgado de baja estatura – mucho más bajo que Michelle, y definitivamente mucho más bajo que vos -, pero de alguna forma irradia _algo_ que despierta en la gente respeto y necesidad de subordinación.

_A Chappelle le encanta la subordinación. _

"Tony..." te saluda, extendiendo su mano pequeña para que la estreches.

"Hola, Ryan"

Con voz firme te lanza un cumplido inesperado:

"Buen trabajo"

Por una fracción de segundo esa máquina de pensar que tenés en la cabeza sufre un colapso, se le traban los engranajes, y cruza fugaz por tu mente la impresión de que está felicitándote por haberte animado a dar rienda suelta a lo que sentís por Michelle. Antes de que pueda reflejarse en tu rostro cualquier signo de confusión, te das cuenta que en realidad ese comentario iba dirigido a lo que la CTU en general ha estado haciendo durante las últimas veinte horas y no a los avances en tu vida amorosa.

_Sin embargo, __debería cerciorarme._

"¿Buen trabajo con qué?" preguntás, sólo para estar seguro.

"Sé que Bauer está tratando de cambiar nuestra postura respecto al audio de Chipre"

_Y para tu alegría también me convenció a __mí de que podría ser falso._

Sabés que lo que tenés para decirle va a gustarle poco y nada, pero es mejor que vaya enterándose ahora que vos también crees que están cometiendo un error al no seguir investigando los orígenes de la grabación.

"Eso no es exactamente verdad" decidís comenzar despacio.

"Como sea, no tenés que explicar" te corta "Estoy contento que no estés dejando que él tire de las riendas"

_Tierra, abrite bajo mis pies y tragáme._

"Jack podría tener razón. Está en el medio de una investigación..."

"No quiero escuchar eso" vuelve a interrumpirte "Estamos a punto de atacar al Medio Oriente. Deberíamos estar procesando datos internacionales para apoyar la operación"

"Tengo a la mayoría de mi gente en eso" le asegurás, pero no lo conforma.

"Quiero a _toda_ tu gente en eso"

Quizá si presionás un poco más, si hacés un intento por lograr que entre en razón y comprenda que a veces vale la pena invertir tiempo escuchando ambas campanadas...

"Ryan, ¿no crees que debemos eliminar cualquier duda razonable acerca de la autenticidad de la grabación?" preguntás. Vos mismo tuviste tus cuestionamientos, vos mismo decidiste dar por hecho que el audio era verdadero en cuanto los técnicos dijeron que no había motivos para pensar lo contrario, pero si hay algo que aprendiste hoy es que jamás debe darse todo por sentado.

"Tu departamento ya autentificó la grabación" te mira directo a los ojos "No me hagas parecer el tipo malo acá, Tony" te pide exasperado, y luego decide poner en práctica uno de los tonos que más le gustan: el de amenaza "George Mason podrá haberte recomendado para dirigir la CTU, pero necesitás mi bendición para quedarte. Asumo que eso es lo que querés"

¿Acaso está diciéndote de manera amable que tu mejor opción en estos momentos es estar de acuerdo con su manera de hacer las cosas si querés conservar tu promoción?

Honestamente, te encantaría quedarte como director de la CTU una vez que las cosas se calmen, pero tampoco llegarías al extremo de cambiar tus opiniones o dejar de pelear por lo que crees correcto para congraciarte con el hombre que tiene en sus manos el poder de destituirte y mandarte a hacer trabajo de oficina si un día se despierta con los cables cruzados y así lo desea.

"Lo que quiero es hacer lo que sea correcto en esta situación" le dejás en claro.

"Lo que es correcto es seguir la cadena de mando" es su contestación, y a eso no tenés cómo arremeter "Poné a todos en respuesta doméstica" te ordena, y luego sigue camino para continuar con su inspección del lugar.

Exhalas, cansado, y con la palma de la mano frotás tu frente.

Quisieras regresar a tu oficina, llamar a Michelle, pedirle que suba y esconderte con ella del resto del mundo; abrazarla, besar las yemas de sus dedos otra vez, escuchar su respiración, simplemente verla existir y disfrutar esos pequeños detalles de su persona que en tu opinión contribuyen a que sea perfecta.

Pero con Chappelle dando vueltas por ahí, respirándote en la nuca y amenazándote con retirarte del juego si no acomodas tus opiniones a las de él, tenés cosas menos placenteras de las cuales ocuparte.

Y, por otro lado, está una sensación que se acrecienta dentro de vos, se esparce por tu mente y se anida en tu estómago causando una punzada de acidez: Jack todavía no llega.

La última vez que hablaste con él, estimaba estar en la Unidad con el chip dentro de los siguientes veinte minutos, y ya ha pasado una hora.

Suspirás, cansado. La máquina de pensar y sentir funciona con más fuerza segundo a segundo, presionando tu cerebro, logrando que una jaqueca comience a gestarse.

Regresás a tu oficina – en la que esperás que Ryan se instale dentro de poco, y te sorprende que aún no lo haya hecho – y seguís trabajando tratando de ignorar el mal presentimiento que se enciende como una lucecita roja y con su titilar molesto te recuerda la avalancha de dificultades que van a caerles a todos encima si Jack Bauer no llega pronto con las pruebas que dice tener.

La acidez no se va, sin embargo; de hecho, pasados unos minutos se agrava cuando ves la pequeña y agitada figura de Michelle Dessler corriendo escaleras arriba.

"Tony..." llama tu nombre casi sin aire.

Estás a escasos metros de la puerta de tu despacho, y ella yace de pie delante de vos, tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad después de haberse apresurado tanto. El estado en el que está te recuerda a la forma en que luchaba por conseguir algo de aire segundos luego de que se besaran; te quitás ese pensamiento de la cabeza antes que el recuerdo haga que tus labios se curven en una sonrisa totalmente inapropiada frente a su incuestionable conmoción.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntás.

"Acaba de entrar una llamada. Creo que era de Jack"

Enseguida tu cuerpo entero se tensa y entrás en estado automático de alerta.

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Perdimos la señal"

_No importa, el viento sigue soplando a nuestro favor_ te recordás en un rapto de optimismo.

"¿Trataste de volver a llamarlo?"

"Puse un auto rastreo en el número en caso de que vuelva a llamar otra vez"

"Andá a Despacho" se te ocurre "Quizá captaron la entrada. Averiguá si era un celular o una línea muerta"

_Si Jack está en problemas e intentando comunicarse con nosotros, hay que empezar a buscar la punta del hilo para deshacer el ovillo_.

Michelle se va de inmediato a hacer lo que le pediste, y antes de que puedas volver a meterte en tu oficina ves a Ryan Chappelle aproximarse hacia vos. No te diste cuenta mientras estabas hablando con ella, pero se encontraba en el otro extremo del pasillo con una de las personas que lo acompañaron desde División, y observó la escena desde allí.

"¿De qué se trató todo eso?" cuestiona; se percató de lo alterada que estaba Michelle y de cómo vos respondiste a la noticia de que Jack – quien hace rato debería haber arribado – trató de entrar en contacto con ustedes.

Va a ser mejor que le digas la verdad sin rodeos.

"Jack Bauer acaba de tratar de contactarnos. Perdimos la señal"

"Ya te dije: no quiero a Bauer distrayéndote a vos o a tus recursos. Lo que sea que esté haciendo ahí afuera es irrelevante" te recuerda en un tono bastante similar al que usaría un maestro de escuela elemental para reprender a un alumno que no está prestando atención en clase o que no llevó hechos los deberes.

"No estoy tan seguro de que lo sea, Ryan" discutís. Ya estás bastante grandecito, hace años que terminaste tus días de estudiante, y no van a decirte cómo tenés que hacer tu trabajo "Jack debe tener pruebas de que el audio de Chipre fue fabricado. Dice que va a traerlas dentro de esta hora"

_En realidad ya tendría que estar acá._

"Si él tiene pruebas, que venga y las presente" ¿es acaso un desafío el que está planteando tu jefe? "Pero quiero que mantengas tu ojo en la bola, Tony" te previene.

Luego, se da la media vuelta y se dirige escaleras abajo, dejándote solo.

Ingresás nuevamente a la oficina para continuar ocupándote de los asuntos que estabas atendiendo antes de que tus ojos captaran a Michelle subiendo turbada y salieras fuera a ver qué ocurría.

Te preguntás dónde estará Jack ahora, haciendo qué, con quiénes y si aún está en posesión del chip. Te preguntás por qué todavía no llegó a la CTU, cuál habrá sido el motivo de su demora, y – pensamiento turbio elaborado por esa máquina que tenés funcionando a mil por hora ahí arriba en tu cabeza – si se encuentra en apuros o envuelto en una situación peligrosa.

_Tratándose de Jack, todo es posible. Y no me extrañaría en lo absoluto que estuviera en un aprieto. _

Querés dejar de prestar atención a esas conjeturas esporádicas que con una frecuencia cada vez mayor aparecen, pero obviamente no podés. Querés dejar de acariciarte los labios con la yema de tu dedo índice y repetir sin descanso en tu mente los recuerdos del beso: el sabor a café, crema, azúcar y leche en su boca, las dos texturas rozándose una a la otra, su perfume viciándote, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo cuando la abrazaste, el gusto agridulce de las lágrimas que se mezclaron en el beso, la suavidad de sus mejillas húmedas debajo de la palma de tu mano mientras la acariciabas, las mariposas volando libres por todo tu estómago, tus pulmones llenándose de una sensación dulce producto de la maravillosa falta de aire consecuencia de estar demasiado ocupado besándola con locura como para acordarte de respirar.

Si no frenás pronto a esa máquina de pensar y sentir, vas a volverte loco.

Pero sabés que no tenés muchas posibilidades de que los engranajes se detengan.

Una máquina de pensar en ella, eso es en lo que te transformaste, eso es lo que sos desde el día en que entró en tu vida, eso es lo que vas a ser por el resto de tus días, en todo momento, en toda circunstancia, en todo escenario.

Una máquina de sentir amor por ella, eso es en lo que te convertiste, eso es lo que sos desde hace meses – hayas tenido el valor de reconocerlo o no -, eso es lo que vas a ser por el resto de tu existencia, en todo instante, en toda ocurrencia, en todo espacio.

Pasados varios minutos en los cuales te dividiste entre tus pensamientos, sentimientos y el trabajo, decidís que juzgando por el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que le pediste que fuera a averiguar desde dónde había llamado Jack ya debe contar con algún dato, sea útil o no.

La realidad es que estás usando eso como excusa para bajar a verla. Si hay algo que extrañás de tu antiguo puesto de trabajo es que tu escritorio esté cerca del suyo y no a metros de distancia y en otro piso. Gracias a Dios que tenés esas paredes de vidrio para seguir robándole miradas y observarla, porque caso contrario enloquecerías.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo a las muletas, llegás hasta su escritorio.

Sabés que Chappelle debe estar deambulando por ahí, fijándose en todo y prestando atención desmesurada para captar movimientos o comportamientos extraños, por lo cual resolvés hablarle en susurros y aparentar estar discutiendo cualquier cosa menos el paradero de Jack Bauer.

Ladeás tu cuerpo para apoyarte sobre el borde del mueble, y sentís enseguida como su ser entero se tensa al percatarse de tu presencia.

En algún lugar los relojes están marcando las tres de la madrugada con cuarenta y dos minutos.

"¿Qué averiguaste en Despacho?"

"Jack me llamó con un celular. Provino de algún lugar entre Encino y Studio City"

Ubicás esos dos lugares en tu mapa mental.

"Bien" comenzás "... Estaba en un centro médico de urgencias hace como dos horas" ahí se había dirigido cuando escaparon del grupo comando que asesinó a Wallace, para que éste fuera asistido "Si estaba viniendo para la CTU probablemente haya tomado la 101 o la 5" siempre fuiste bueno en Geografía y conocés la ciudad de Los Angeles como a la palma de tu mano, lo cual te enorgullece.

De repente tu máquina de pensar hace que te preguntes cuáles asignaturas serían las favoritas de Michelle cuando iba a la escuela, en cuáles era buena, cuáles le costaban, cuáles detestaba...

_Ya vas a tener tiempo para hablar de eso y aprender cada detalle de su vida. Ahora __prioriza el trabajo._

"¿Querés que revise el satélite?" ofrece.

"No" contestás sin dudar "Eso sólo alzaría la bandera roja con Chappelle" _y lo que menos necesitamos es seguir llamando su atención o dándole motivos para que nos mantenga aún más vigilados _"Y es lo último que necesito ahora" expresás en voz alta.

"¿Y los canales de la policía?" sugiere "Quizá como no pudo contactarnos a nosotros probó con un número local"

La teoría es buena, y es lo mejor con lo que cuentan en este momento, pero tenés que asegurarte de que no vayan a atraparlos intentando ubicar a Jack cuando Ryan aclaró explícitamente que lo que fuera que estaba haciendo carecía de relevancia.

"¿Podés monitorearlo sin ser detectada?"

"Sí" responde segura de sí misma.

"Bien, entonces adelante" aprobás.

Asiente levemente con la cabeza y comienza a encargarse de eso.

A medida que – a regañadientes – te alejás de su estación de trabajo, esa máquina de pensar que sos se pone a zumbar más fuerte, saliendo de ella frases sueltas que resuenan en tus oídos, desde unas que te dicen que Jack debe estar con el agua hasta el cuello y que así van a terminar Michelle y vos si Chappelle los descubre, hasta otras mucho más lindas que tienen que ver con lo terriblemente inteligente y habilidosa que es con las computadoras, y cuánto te hubiera gustado quedarte haciéndole compañía mientras arriesga el pellejo para defender lo que cree correcto.

Decidís quedarte dando vueltas por el piso principal, dado que no hay mucho más para hacer en tu despacho; además, querés mantener un ojo puesto en Ryan y asegurarte de que se mantenga ocupado con otras cosas en lugar de andar investigando en lugares donde no se necesitan sus narices metidas.

Cerca de las tres de la madrugada con cincuenta y dos minutos (no podés creerlo: la hora se deslizó por entre los dedos) Carrie Turner se cruza en tu camino, encontrándote en una zona bastante apartada del resto, aquella que linda con la escalera que conduce a la oficina del director y que está en diagonal a no muchos metros de la tarima desde la cual anunciaste al personal de la CTU el fallecimiento de Mason, sobre la cual ahora están parados Chappelle y un grupo de sus asistentes revisando un manojo de papeles que incluso a lo lejos lucen aburridos.

Al verla venir esperás que no sea con intención de entablar conversación, porque ya ni hace falta decir que ha ido gradualmente convirtiéndose en un ser que no te agrada en lo absoluto, pero los planes de Carrie son diferentes a los tuyos, que incluían esquivarla magistral y delicadamente y que cada uno siguiera su camino.

"Chappelle va a enterarse" es la frase con la que te encara, y su tono de voz te recuerda al que Martina, tu hermana menor, emplea cuando larga alguna de sus sutiles y suaves amenazas.

La diferencia es que sabés que Martina jamás haría algo para dañar a una persona por mucho que ésta no le cayera en gracia, pero Carrie no tendría problemas en jugarse la mano entera de cartas si eso le trae algún beneficio.

La máquina de pensar y sentir se activa y se dibuja en tu mente la idea de que – tal como Michelle dijo que sucedería – Carrie no va a dejar pasar por alto el hecho de que los vio escondidos en un pasillo oscuro, besándose, presunción que desemboca en tu corazón salteándose un latido, no porque le tengas miedo si no porque no querés que _nadie_ se entere de tu relación con Michelle todavía.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntás, haciéndote el desentendido.

"Te dijo que no desperdiciaras más tiempo buscando a Jack, pero eso es todo lo que Michelle y vos están haciendo"

_Así que de eso se trata. Muy lista, muy observadora. __Debe dormir enroscada._

"¿No deberías estar trabajando en lo tuyo?" respondés.

"No me evites, Tony" te previene "Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte a conservar tu trabajo" comenta con un dejo de fingida inocencia.

"¿En serio?" preguntás, sarcástico y escéptico "¿Haciendo qué?"

"No diciendo nada"

"Bien" asentís con la cabeza "Entonces no digas nada"

Querés avanzar dar por finalizado el argumento, pero te impide el paso.

"Quiero algo a cambio"

Ya te lo veías venir. Imposible que no sucediera.

_De todas las personas que División podría haber enviado para __reemplazar a Paula, justo tenía que ser Carrie. _

Su actitud está empezando a sacarte de quicio y a crisparte los nervios. Te imaginás por un momento lo que debe haber sufrido Michelle trabajando para ella.

"¿Y ese 'algo' que sería?" en cuanto el interrogante termina de salirse de tus labios, te arrepentís de haberle seguido el juego.

"Michelle trabajaba para mi en Distrito" _si, y viéndote a vos no me caben dudas de por qué pidió una transferencia _"Las cosas funcionaban muchísimo mejor de esa manera" sigue, dándose aires de superioridad "No está calificada para ser mi jefa" _claro que no; está calificada para ser mi jefa, y probablemente la jefa de Chappelle y de Hammond. En vos ni tendría que reparar, está calificada para ocuparse de cosas más importantes _"Por eso las cosas han estado tan complicadas" _las cosas se complicaron desde el principio por culpa de tus actitudes y de tu maldad cruda, no por nada que ella haya hecho ni por su supuesta incompetencia. _

"Querés el puesto de Michelle. ¿De eso se trata esto?" reflexionás en voz alta.

"Sí. Y asumo que vos querés conservar tu puesto"

_No tanto como quiero protegerla a ella. _

"Sí" admitís secamente, pero no agregás más.

Podrías ir a Chappelle y decirle que debería dar a Carrie el puesto de Michelle y enviarla a ésta a su casa porque ha estado bajo grandes niveles de presión y necesita descansar. Podrías decirle que no se encuentra bien y que precisa dormir y reponerse antes de que su cuerpo le cobre las veinte horas de trabajo arduo que lleva, y que pueden darse el lujo de permitirle retirarse porque Carrie es perfectamente capaz de cubrirla.

Pero para ser totalmente honesto, entre dejar que Carrie te extorsione y ceder a sus peticiones y arriesgarte a que Chappelle te haga juntar todas tus cosas en una valijita y te envíe a tu casa a sentarte en un rincón y pensar en lo que hiciste, la segunda opción luce mucho más atractiva.

Además, si bien la parte de tu ser que se preocupa hasta extremos insospechados por _ella_ sabe que a su salud tanto esfuerzo, sacrificio, nervios y tensión no van a hacerle bien y que debería irse a descansar, hay otra parte que la ama y respeta demasiado como para interponerse de algún modo a su deseo de quedarse allí y seguir trabajando para ayudar a su país en momentos de crisis.

No vas a traicionar a la mujer que amás. No vas a usarla como si fuese un objeto de trueque y darle a Carrie su puesto de trabajo a cambio de conservar el tuyo.

Te metiste en esto de ayudar a Jack a espaldas de tus superiores a sabiendas de que era riesgoso, y no vas a esconder la cabeza en la arena ni dejar que otros paguen el precio que te corresponde a vos por haberte insubordinado haciendo lo que crees es correcto.

Volteás la cabeza y la dirigís hacia donde está Ryan. Alzando la voz, lo llamás:

"Señor Chappelle" levanta la vista de los papeles que está examinando ", ¿podría venir un minuto?" pedís.

"¿Qué necesitás, Almeida" te ladra sin moverse de su posición, visiblemente molesto porque lo interrumpiste.

"Carrie tiene algo que decirle" anunciás, y sentís como el cuerpo que está junto al tuyo se tensa de manera desagradable.

A Ryan le llevan menos de diez segundos ir hacia donde están ustedes.

"¿Qué pasa, Carrie?" inquiere, pero ella no habla, no dice ni una palabra "¡¿Bueno?!" se impacienta Chappelle al ver que no se le mueve ni un músculo.

Decidís intervenir.

"Carrie estaba tratando de extorsionarme para obtener un asenso prometiéndome mantener la boca cerrada" anunciás sin que te tiemble el pulso; después de todo, no es nada más ni nada menos que la verdad. Luego la mirás a ella, que no puede creer que hayas dicho eso, y con ironía le preguntás "¿Era así, no?"

"¿Callarse la boca acerca de qué?" inquiere un irritado Chappelle.

Y ahora a Carrie le crece de nuevo la lengua que antes parecía se habían comido los ratones:

"Él y Michelle siguen tratando de encontrar a Jack Bauer. Estaba tratando de darle a Tony la cortesía de un aviso" se apresura a mentir, poniendo cara de buena samaritana "Iba a decírselo, señor Chappelle"

"Es suficiente, Carrie" la frena "Volvé al trabajo"

No necesita decírselo dos veces porque los deja solos caminando tan rápido como le es posible sin echar a correr desesperada.

Ryan te mira a los ojos y sabés que lo que viene a continuación va a ser un sermón desagradable; podés percibirlo en su mirada.

"Pensé que había sido claro, Almeida" comenta "Ya dejamos a Bauer atrás"

"No, señor. Usted lo dejó atrás, yo no" decís firmemente "Sigo siendo el director de la CTU y estoy colocando recursos razonables para asegurarme de que contamos con todos los hechos" es hora de que hagas valer el peso del lugar que ocupás "Ahora, si no está cómodo con que yo tome mis propias decisiones, le sugiero que me releve de mis obligaciones ahora mismo"

Fue arriesgado, pero una parte de vos sabe que Ryan no va a pedirte que dejes tu cargo porque nadie más podría ocuparlo en estos momentos, y él no está en posición de hacerse cargo de la Unidad.

"Eso no va a ser necesario" es su contestación.

"Gracias, señor"

"No me lo agradezcas. Simplemente no tengo nadie que pueda ocupar tu lugar ahora mismo" confirma lo previamente sospechado. Y antes de dar por finalizada la cuestión, agrega algo que tampoco necesitás que te recuerden porque lo tenés _muy_ en claro "No me gusta la insubordinación"

Mientras lo observás alejarse para volver a lo que sea de lo que Carrie y vos lo hayan distraído unos minutos antes, pensás en todo lo que podría caer al vacío simplemente porque a Chappelle no le gusta la insubordinación ni tiene tiempo para escuchar las dos campanadas de la historia o conceder espacio a dudas razonables que valen la pena ser analizadas.

Cuando te das la vuelta segundos después de finalizada la discusión con tu jefe, ves a Michelle parada junto a su escritorio a unos pocos metros de distancia, con sus ojos clavados en vos. Estás seguro de que escuchó todo – se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca como para que las palabras hayan alcanzado sus oídos – y lo que ves en esos dos pedazos negros de océano es amor, admiración, preocupación y agradecimiento en estado puro.

Tu máquina de pensar y sentir está sobrecargada y la sentís a punto de estallar dentro de los límites de tu pobre cabeza.

Carrie, Chappelle, Michelle, Jack, el chip, el audio de Chipre, Palmer, la tercera guerra mundial, _sus_ besos, el contacto entre tus labios y las yemas de sus dedos, el gusto a café dulce que tenés en la boca, tu pierna, tu cansancio, tus nervios...

Sin embargo, cuando las manecillas del reloj se posicionan indicando que ya son las cuatro de la mañana, hay una sola frase que te persigue, acurrucada en un enorme y brillante signo de interrogación, la pregunta cuya respuesta podría ser clave para solucionar varios enigmas y guiarlos hacia el final de esta situación antes que las aguas se desborden, el viento cambie de dirección y se dé vuelta el barco.

_Jack, ¿dónde demonios estás? _


	28. Búsqueda exhaustiva, 4 AM a 5 AM

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre las 4:00 y las 5:00 de la madrugada del 5 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Voy a buscar en todas las huellas de este suelo, _

_Voy a encontrar un mundo mejor que el que nos dieron. _

_Voy a buscar en to__dos los abrazos que nos demos, _

_Voy a encontrar todo el amor que siempre escondemos en algún lugar._

De pie frente a tu escritorio ocupándote de procesar datos tu mente se haya dividida en tres esferas: una está en piloto automático apretando teclas y escaneando cuadrantes; la segunda está repleta de toda clase de interrogantes acerca de los posibles paraderos de Jack y sus motivos de demora; la tercera y última está escuchando atentamente la conversación que Chappelle y Tony están manteniendo a escasos metros tuyos.

"Hace como una hora recibí el mensaje de que el presidente suspendió la ofensiva militar"

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" Chappelle está a la defensiva.

"Alguien de D.O.J" responde Tony "Alguien en quien confío"

"Yo no me preocuparía por eso" le resta importancia.

"¿Es verdad?"

"Sí" confirma Chappelle, receloso.

"¿Y lo sabías?" por el tono de voz te das cuenta que el hecho de que hayan estado ocultando información no le gusta para nada.

"Sí"

"Y no me dijiste. ¿Por qué estás tan determinado a mantener a mi gente procesando datos internacionales para una operación que fue suspendida?"

"Porque hay una fuerte posibilidad de que la Casa Blanca reinstale la orden de ataque"

El teléfono suena, y te distrae.

"Dessler"

"Michelle, soy Jack"

_¡Jack! ¡Finalmente!_

"Estoy en casa de Kate Warner y tengo el chip" anuncia antes de que tengas tiempo de formular cualquiera de las dos preguntas que quedarían perfectas con esas respuestas.

"Voy a ir a buscar a Tony" le decís, y depositás el auricular sobre el escritorio al tiempo que los ves tomando caminos diferentes después de su encuentro de opiniones.

"Tony" lo llamás mientas se aleja "Los teléfonos están funcionando otra vez." cuando llegás a su lado bajás la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro audible sólo para sus oídos "Y tengo a Jack Bauer en la línea dos"

"¿Dónde está?" te pregunta en un murmullo.

"En casa de Kate Warner"

"¿Qué está haciendo ahí?" reacciona sorprendido.

"No lo sé, pero tiene el chip"

"Pasa la llamada en modo conferencia a mi oficina" te pide.

Asentís con la cabeza y te dirigís a tu estación de trabajo. Pulsás un par de botones para conectar las tres líneas, le pedís a Jack que aguarde hasta que Tony llegue a su despacho y te dejás caer en la silla frente al monitor, sosteniendo el tubo con una mano.

"Jack, habla Tony. ¿Qué estás haciendo en casa de Kate Warner? Se suponía que ibas a traer ese chip hace como una hora" lo reprime entre dientes.

"Tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente" informa con voz queda, lo cual te sorprende. Y lo que agrega a continuación te deja helada aún más "Yusuf Auda está muerto"

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunta Tony de inmediato.

"No tengo tiempo de explicar, pero él es la única razón por la que seguimos teniendo este chip" _probablemente alguien trató de recuperar esos datos y Auda los protegió con su vida_ "Estoy tratando de leerlo. Lo puse en un adaptador pero algo no está funcionando"

Es tu turno de intervenir:

"Jack, habla Michelle" mantenés un tono de voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que te oiga con claridad pero tan bajo como sea posible para no llamar la atención a tu alrededor "Dame un minuto" le pedís; estás sosteniendo el auricular sin usar las manos, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado y subiendo un poco el hombro, porque tus dedos están ocupados tecleando "Podrías llegar a anular la función lectora manualmente. Voy a darte instrucciones"

"Okay, bien" seguís prestando atención a la conversación entre ambos mientras dejás correr los programas "Tony, mientras ella se prepara necesito que hagas un par de cosas para mí" le pide "Quiero que hagas un chequeo del nombre Peter Kingsley. Probablemente es un alias, pero podríamos tener suerte. Quiero que cruces referencia con cada jugador mayor de la industria del petróleo"

'Grandes peces petroleros' sumado 'Medio Oriente' da como resultado un motivo para querer que se desate un conflicto bélico de esa magnitud: si Peter Kingsley es el alias de un magnate de la industria, entonces una tercera guerra mundial le vendría como anillo al dedo, y un hombre sin escrúpulos sería capaz de preparar una emboscada para que Estados Unidos atacara a países inocentes basándose en una grabación falsa.

"¿Kingsley?, ¿por qué?" inquiere Tony.

"Voy a explicártelo después. Necesito que te pongas en contacto con el presidente" continua "Decile que tenemos la evidencia que necesita"

"Ya le dije. Y me acabo de enterar que suspendió los ataques militares"

"Bien, eso nos da algo de tiempo" comenta Bauer, animado.

"No necesariamente, Jack. Chappelle acaba de decirme que espera que la orden sea revertida"

"¿Por qué?"

"No fue específico, pero algo está pasando en Washington. Algo que no se supone sepamos"

Un breve segundo de silencio tiene lugar antes de que Jack lo rompa dirigiéndose a vos.

"Michelle, ¿estás lista?"

"Sí"

"Bien, adelante"

Comenzás a darle instrucciones, mayormente teclas que debe presionar, combinaciones, lugares a los que entrar. Cerca de las cuatro y veinte de la mañana, llegan al paso final:

"Control C.X, barra, cinco y después oprimí 'aceptar'"

"Listo"

"¿Sale algo?"

"Creo que está leyéndolo" pero pasado medio minuto, les cae un golpe de suerte esquiva "No, todo lo que salen son números y símbolos"

_Esa es señal de que el chip podría estar dañado. _

"Jack, saca el chip" le decís ", asegurate que las pestañas estén expuestas"

Lo siguiente que le oís lanzar es una maldición.

"¿Qué pasa?" interviene Tony, quien durante todo ese tiempo había guardado silencio mientras guiabas a Jack.

"El chip está dañado"

"¿Qué tanto?" te roba las palabras de la boca.

"No estoy seguro. Falta parte del microprocesador y las pestañas que van conectadas a él"

_Dios, no. Esos son daños graves. _

"Los datos que tengas, mandalos a mi pantalla" le pedís "Voy a hacerlo correr por el programa de recuperación"

"¿Podés acceder al archivo de audio completo?" te pregunta.

Siempre, desde chiquita, tuviste problemas para ganar seguridad en vos misma en ámbitos que no fueran aquellos relacionados con la inteligencia. Empezaste la escuela secundaria temprano porque eras brillante, ingresaste a la Universidad con sólo dieciséis años y te graduaste la más joven en tu clase porque tus capacidades para ciertas cosas sobresalen entre las de los demás. Nunca tuviste un autoestima alto en relación a tu belleza, pero si sos conciente de que lo que podés hacer con las herramientas necesarias y tu intelecto es mucho.

Por eso hace un tiempo tomaste la decisión de que querías ayudar a tu país y a sus ciudadanos, hacer un esfuerzo para lograr una diferencia, por más mínima que sea, para cambiar las cosas y quizá contribuir a que el mundo roto y desvencijado que les dieron sea un lugar un poco mejor.

Suena difícil y quizá hasta utópico, pero para vos es bastante lógico y racional. No estás diciendo que tu meta en esta vida es lograr la paz entre las naciones, acabar con el hambre, las guerras y el terrorismo; simplemente querés poner tu granito de arena para que las heridas de este planeta sanen.

"Sí está ahí, lo voy a encontrar" prometés, y sentís una oleada de auto confianza inundándote el pecho, dándote una sensación de confort que no sentís desde que estabas arriba con _él_ en su oficina compartiendo esa taza de café mientras te besaba uno a uno los dedos de la mano lastimada.

"¿Estás recibiéndolo?" te pregunta, sacándote fuera de la burbuja de pensamientos en la que te hallabas.

Ves tu pantalla llenándose de los datos que está mandándote Jack, y no podés evitar el nudo que se forma en tu estómago: podrás ser muy inteligente y habilidosa con computadoras y aparatos electrónicos, pero hay cosas que ni siquiera un genio podría realizar.

"Me llegó, Jack, pero tenías razón: los datos están bastante destrozados"

_Y decir 'bastante' en realidad es decir muy poco. _

Ves a Tony acercarse hacia vos, dar la vuelta por detrás de tu silla y tomar el otro aparato telefónico que se halla al lado del que vos estás usando. Cuando se lleva el tubo al oído para hablar con Jack, por un breve momento tu cansada mente te sorprende con algo que no tiene nada que ver con lo que están haciendo: la escena en general, sacada de contexto – dos personas hablando por teléfono con un tercero, una al lado de la otra, cada cual con un teléfono distinto – te recuerda a Martha y Jonathan Kent, dos personajes de tu programa de televisión favorito, quienes tenían líneas separadas para poder hablar al mismo tiempo sin tener que esperar turnos con su único hijo que se había mudado a la gran ciudad.

Sí, totalmente raras las cosas con las que puede salir el cerebro de uno cuando llevás casi un día sin comer ni dormir y bajo niveles de presión inhumana: pequeños gestos o detalles se convierten en un océano de pensamientos que te distraen y te hacen divagar incluso cuando querés más que nada concentrarte en tu trabajo porque sabés que podría ser un granito más de arena en la búsqueda exhaustiva que emprenden algunos con el propósito de mejorar el mundo.

La voz de Tony te regresa a la realidad. Es como escucharla en estéreo: está a tu lado y a la vez lo oís a través del auricular.

"Jack, acabo de asignar dos personas de IT para que ayuden a Michelle con esto" les informa a ambos al mismo tiempo "Deberíamos poder terminar en unos quince o veinte minutos como máximo"

_Si tenemos suerte. _

"Okay, bien"

"Además" continua "tengo a tu hija Kim en la línea para vos"

"Gracias, Tony"

"Kim, tengo a tu papá en línea"

"¿Papá?" escuchás la voz de Kim e inmediatamente depositás el auricular sobre el escritorio otra vez. No te parece correcto escuchar una conversación privada; la chica está comunicándose con su padre por primera vez después de haber pasado horas pensando que había fallecido cuando ese avión se estrelló en el desierto, y probablemente tengan mucho que decirse.

Si vos estuvieras en la misma situación, si tuvieras la oportunidad de hablar con tu papá, no te gustaría que hubiera un extraño detrás de la línea siendo parte silenciosa de esa conversación.

Si tuvieras la oportunidad de hablar con tu papá... Otra vez el cerebro flotando en sitios donde no debería; en tu rostro se dibuja un gesto que es espejo de la angustia que de pronto te carcome por dentro ante este pensamiento.

"¿Qué pasa, Michelle?" lo escuchás preguntar suavemente, y cuando tus ojos se encuentran con los suyos ves preocupación en estado puro.

"Nada, estoy cansada" mentís a medias.

Lo sentís inclinarse hacia delante, y cuando susurra las siguientes palabras su respiración acariciando tu piel hace que te tenses de golpe y relajes rápidamente al perderte en el sonido de su voz:

"Necesito un abrazo" confiesa "Si pudiéramos escaparnos un ratito, ¿vendrías conmigo y me abrazarías?" pregunta inocentemente.

Sentís cada fibra de tu alma vibrando dentro de los límites de tu cuerpo, y no podés evitar la sonrisa suave y dulce que se forma en tus labios al tiempo que un tono rojizo tiñe tus mejillas.

"Qué tonto que sos" murmuras despacio; es una manera indirecta de responder _sí_.

"¿Lo harías?" insiste, espejando tu sonrisa.

_Iría con vos al fin del mundo. _

Mirás a tu alrededor para cerciorarte que no hay nadie cerca de ustedes.

"Te abrazaría y te llenaría de besos"

Tu propia sinceridad te sorprende. Veinticuatro horas atrás sólo habrías soñado con decirle _a él_ estas palabras; en realidad, veinticuatro horas atrás no te hubieras animado a decirle eso a nadie, ni siquiera en broma. Siempre te caracterizó tu eterna timidez, sin embargo, el hombre que tenés ahí, a centímetros, y que podrías jurar está mirándote la boca calculando cuánto podría tardar en robarte un beso sin que nadie lo note, logra que te deshagas por dentro, que sigas impulsos, que te liberes.

Tal vez este día fue puesto en tu camino por el destino para marcar un antes y un después. Para hacer que aprendás a vivir cada día como si fuera el último, para abrirte la puerta que lleva a cientos de cosas que llevas años buscando exhaustivamente.

Lo más hermoso, increíble y mágico es que todas tus búsquedas exhaustivas terminan en Tony, como si el Universo hubiera conspirado para que las respuestas a tus plegarias y necesidades fueran encontradas en una sola persona, en una sola alma, en un solo cuerpo.

La búsqueda exhaustiva de un lugar al que llamar hogar termina en sus brazos.

La búsqueda exhaustiva de una medicina que cure tus males termina en sus caricias.

La búsqueda exhaustiva de un antídoto que calme tu sed termina en sus besos.

La búsqueda exhaustiva de un mundo mejor termina en el brillo de sus ojos.

La búsqueda exhaustiva de todo el amor que llevan meses escondiendo termina en su mirada.

La búsqueda exhaustiva del camino que te guía al lugar al que pertenecés termina en _él_.

Ayer a esta hora simplemente podías soñar con un mundo mejor que el que te dieron, pero durante el transcurso de las últimas veinticuatro horas el Universo conspiró y alineó las estrellas para que tus búsquedas concluyeran y tus deseos se hicieran realidad.

Y ahí están, sonriéndose el uno al otro.

"Creo que deberíamos volver a trabajar" señalás después de unos segundos, y ambos dejan escapar una risita.

Sanar el mundo entero es imposible, y siempre lo supiste, pero te gusta pensar que con lo que hacés día a día contribuís a que tengan lugar cambios.

Sanar tu mundo, sin embargo, hacer tu mundo un lugar mejor, sí es posible: él hace que sea posible.

Él, ese hombre que es _tu_ hombre perfecto, al que no podés dejar de mirar mientras trabajan uno muy al lado del otro frente a la pantalla de la computadora, el que hace que incluso en esta tempestad te sientas protegida y no te hundas, el que hace que pierdas la noción del tiempo, el que te hace sentir más humana que cualquier otro ser sobre la faz de la Tierra.

La voz cargada de enojo e irritación de Ryan Chappelle irrumpe en la atmósfera que envuelve a ambos:

"Acabo de enterarme que pidieron a dos de IT para un proceso de recuperación. Estaban trabajando con milicias internacionales" agrega, aunque la aclaración no es necesaria: sabían que esos técnicos estaban ocupados con otra cosa, no los mandaron a llamar porque creyeron que estaban holgazaneando con un mazo de cartas.

Tony da un paso adelante, se acerca a él y expone las cosas como son:

"Jack Bauer tiene un chip. Contiene un archivo de audio que esperamos va a probar que la grabación de Chipre es falsa"

"¿Dónde está ese chip?"

"Ha sido dañado" explica.

"¿Dañado?"

"Jack nos mandó los datos pero su estado es bastante delicado. El archivo de audio necesita ser reconstruido, lo cual va a llevar un poquito de tiempo"

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"El tiempo que haga falta" contesta Tony, y te das cuenta que ha perdido la paciencia, por lo que decidís intervenir.

"Debería llevarnos unos quince minutos, señor" informás a Chappelle, quien asiente con la cabeza a regañadientes dándose por conforme.

Cuando quedan solos nuevamente, te dirigís a Tony:

"Se atrapan más moscas con miel que con vinagre"

Suspira, y ambos vuelven a concentrarse en el trabajo.

Pero las cosas no mejoran en lo absoluto.

No logran recuperar el archivo de audio. Ya probaste de todas las maneras posibles que se te ocurrieron, pero los resultados son nulos; el chip estaba demasiado dañado y es imposible reconstruir algo. Lo único que pudiste rescatar que valdría la pena investigar es lo que probablemente forme parte de la 'firma' del hacker o programador que contrataron para fabricar la grabación, pero no hay ninguna otra cosa.

Llamás a IT para hablar con Jason, el muchacho que está ayudándolos, pero él tampoco pudo conseguir nada.

Cuando colgás, Tony lee la decepción y frustración en tu rostro, porque enseguida dice:

"¿Él tampoco encontró nada?"

Negás con la cabeza, y antes de que puedas agregar algo un ansioso Ryan Chappelle vuelve a entrar en escena.

"Bueno, ¿qué consiguieron?"

_Nada_ pensás amargamente _porque no había nada que conseguir_.

"El chip está mucho más comprometido de lo que pensábamos" Tony comienza a explicar.

"¿Tienen el archivo de audio?" al parecer Chappelle tiene prisa y no le sobran segundos para dar lugar a excusas o tecnicismos.

"Michelle pudo recobrar una información que vale la pena seguir"

"Son fragmentos de códigos que se repiten. Pueden decirnos quién programó la información" intervenís, esperando que Chappelle comprenda que si bien no es lo que esperaban obtener al menos es una nueva punta para desenredar la madeja.

Pero no causa en él ningún efecto. Es un hombre demasiado cuadrado.

"¿Encontraron el archivo de audio o no?" repite, fastidioso como un nene de cuatro años que no durmió su siesta "Eso es todo lo que necesito saber"

"No, no lo encontramos" respondés, aparentando más calma que la que en realidad sentís.

"Entonces Bauer desperdició nuestro tiempo" refunfuña furioso, con los dientes apretados y un gesto nada amigable contrayéndole la cara.

Cuando se pierde de tu vista, mirás el reloj: son las cuatro de la madrugada con treinta y siete minutos. Va a amanecer pronto, y ustedes dos están ahí adentro agarrándose las cabezas porque la pista que podría haber logrado se detuvieran los ataques militares a países inocentes resultó hacerse agua. Y de lo poco que pudieron exprimirle Chappelle ni quiere oír hablar.

Te dejás caer en la silla otra vez y exhalás fuertemente tratando de quitarte de encima la frustración que sentís.

"Ey, ey, ey, no te pongas así" trata de animarte Tony "Voy a ir a hablar con Chappelle y ver si entra en razón" promete.

Dudás que pueda llegar a hacer que cambie de opinión, pero lo amás por intentar. No es su fan número uno y viven teniendo entredichos, pero por vos va a ir a hablarle y aguantarse lo que probablemente será un sermón, sólo para darte la tranquilidad de que están haciendo todo lo que pueden.

Al regresar, obviamente, vuelve tensionado y con malas noticias:

"No quiere saber nada con rastrear al programador que hizo la grabación a través de los códigos que encontraste" anuncia "Me pidió que llamara a Jack y le dijera que quiere que sea parte de una conversación telefónica entre él" refiriéndose a Chappelle "y el Presidente Palmer"

Y de repente, una lucecita se enciende en vos.

"Tony, tengo una idea" decís "¿Qué tal si te demorás un poco y me das algo de tiempo para hacer un rastreo y ver si encuentro información sobre el programador? Si obtenemos un nombre o una dirección Jack podría ir a buscar a este tipo y hacerlo confesar"

Es arriesgado, pero es la mejor opción que tienen a mano.

Y además, ya llegaron demasiado lejos y hay demasiado en juego como para darse el lujo de frenar.

"¿Cuánto llevaría hacer un rastreo?" pregunta.

"Menos de diez minutos"

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza te da luz verde.

Cinco minutos más tarde, sonreís triunfante mientras le señalás en tu pantalla el nombre, dirección y registro policial y clínico del tipo que contrataron para hacer una grabación que pasara por verdadera ante los ojos de los expertos.

"Voy a llamar a Jack" anuncia.

Toma uno de los teléfonos que hay sobre tu escritorio, y vos tomás el otro.

"¿Sí?"

"Jack, somos Tony y Michelle"

"¿Tienen el archivo de audio?"

"No" contestás.

"¿Cómo que 'no'?" se altera "¿Me estás diciendo que no había un archivo de audio en ese chip?"

"Si lo había, fue destruido con el chip" le decís.

"Jack" habla Tony ", Chappelle está llamando al presidente y te quiere en la conversación"

"Sí, me imagino" es la respuesta sarcástica de Bauer.

"Además, un poco de la información que Michelle logró recuperar podría valer la pena"

"¿Qué clase de información?"

"Fragmentos idénticos de códigos en la cola de varios extremos de los datos" exponés.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" se altera aún más. Habla rápido y en voz baja "¿Qué clase de fragmentos?, ¿para qué son los fragmentos?"

"Para nada. Ese es el punto. Es código basura. Los programadores y hackers algunas veces los ensamblan en sus programas como una marca, una firma"

"Michelle pudo rastrear la frecuencia y encontramos a un hacker llamado Alex Hewitt. Tiene un prontuario con el FBI" explica Tony, sin entrar en los detalles que incluyen que el tipo pasó varios meses en un psiquiátrico y ha sido dado de alta recientemente.

"¿Estás diciéndome que piensan que este es el técnico que creó el archivo del audio de Chipre?"

"Sí" afirmás.

"Chappelle no va a dejarnos seguir más pistas" continua Tony "Vas a tener que ir a hablar con este tipo por tu cuenta"

"¿Cuál es su última dirección conocida?"

"210 Laurel Canyon Boulevard en North Hollywood" dicta los datos que aparecen en pantalla.

"Okay, entendido. Los vuelvo a llamar"

Y esas son las últimas palabras de Bauer antes de cortar.

Tony y vos intercambian sendas miradas. Están metiéndose en terreno peligroso, hundiéndose en arenas movedizas, llegando más lejos de lo que quizá deberían en esta búsqueda exhaustiva de evitarle al mundo más tragedias, más catástrofes, de hacerlo un lugar mejor que el que les dieron, incluso si el trabajo de ambos no es más que un granito de arena.

Pero al menos están intentando. Al menos si nada funciona les quedará el consuelo de saber que hicieron todo lo posible.

La búsqueda exhaustiva está lejos de acabar, y vos no ves la hora de que finalmente las cosas se resuelvan y encausen.


	29. Hasta quebrar tu cuerpo, 5 AM a 6 AM

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre las 5:00 y las 6:00 de la mañana del 5 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Sabés guardar un secreto hasta quebrar tu cuerpo. _

Por mucho que te gustaría pasar el resto de las horas que te quedan dentro de este edificio a su lado, eventualmente tenés que volver a subir a tu oficina y ocuparte de un par de cosas. Sin embargo, no es mucho el tiempo que pasás ahí; fue más lo que tardaste en subir las escaleras maniobrando con esas estúpidas muletas que los escasos minutos que estuviste actualizando bases de datos y revisando papeles y actualizaciones antes de que el sonido del teléfono te distrajera y, al atender, te encontrás del otro lado de la línea con una de las secretarias de Chappelle avisando que éste acababa de dar la orden de que todos los empleados salvaran su trabajo y se dirigieran a la brevedad a la sala de conferencias donde tendría lugar una reunión de personal.

Suspiraste, intrigado, tomaste tus muletas y bajaste con bastante más agilidad de la que empleaste para subir.

Notaste que la mayoría de los analistas estaban levantándose de sus asientos y tomando el rumbo hacia la sala de conferencias, y entre ellos la divisaste a _ella_; al verte se detuvo, dejando que los otros siguieran pasando y aguardó hasta que llegaste a su lado, para luego reanudar sus pasos junto con los tuyos y, en silencio, continuar el corto tramo de camino que quedaba.

La mayoría de las sillas estaban ya ocupadas cuando cruzaron la puerta, por lo cual tendrían que agruparse con los que de pie formaban un semicírculo al fondo, rodeando la larga mesa de madera, esa misma a la cual Michelle, Paula, Mason y vos se sentaron menos de veinticuatro horas atrás para tratar de convencer a Jack Bauer de que los ayudara a atrapar a Walt y a sus 'amiguitos'.

Menos de veinticuatro horas pasaron, y Mason y Paula están muertos.

En eso estás pensando cuando la voz de Michelle susurra algo en tu oído y hace que las reflexiones tortuosas se esfumen.

"¿Sabés por qué Chappelle convocó esta reunión?"

"No, simplemente les dijo a todos que salvaran su trabajo y vinieran acá"

Antes de que algo más pueda ser agregado, Ryan hace su entrada. Se queda de pie a escaso medio metro del rellano de la puerta, observándolos a todos y siendo observado con miradas de expectativa y ansiedad.

"La información que están a punto de recibir es confidencial" comienza, y te das cuenta que iniciar cualquier reunión con una frase como esa solamente puede indicar que algo malo sucede "Va a quedar entre nosotros hasta que haya sido hecha pública, lo cual debería ser en las siguientes pocas horas"

Imágenes de David Palmer en conferencia de prensa anunciando que el país le ha declarado la guerra al Medio Oriente cruzan tu cabeza y son, lejos, las peores de todas las opciones que tu mente podría haber conjurado en su intento de deducir qué será aquello que tu jefe está a punto de confiarles.

La realidad es, sin embargo, peor que cualquiera de tus más oscuras suposiciones.

"El gabinete ha invocado la 25ava enmienda y removido a David Palmer de su cargo. Jim Prescott es ahora presidente"

Sin duda alguna, una bofetada, un puñetazo como el que te dio Jack unas horas atrás y que causó que ahora tengas que andar usando esas dos muletas espantosas, un baldazo de agua fría o una quemadura de cigarrillo hubieran sido mejores a escuchar eso.

David Palmer, removido de su cargo.

Jim Prescott, vicepresidente electo de los Estados Unidos de América, ahora ocupando el cargo de presidente.

Si la memoria no te falla, la enmienda número 25 de la Constitución estipula que en caso de que se sospechara el presidente se encontrase en condiciones, sean físicas o mentales, no aptas para continuar desarrollándose en su mandato, el gabinete podría convocar una sesión extraordinaria y votar a favor o en contra de removerlo de su cargo para que sea sucedido por el vicepresidente.

Aparentemente en algún momento de la madrugada esas acciones tuvieron lugar, el gabinete se reunió y tomó la decisión de separar a David Palmer del proceso de toma de decisiones, probablemente escudándose detrás de la conjetura de que los eventos del día lo han obnubilado y reducido sus capacidades.

Entendés por qué: el vicepresidente y los miembros del gabinete deben estar tan cegados como Chappelle, y a sus ojos incapaces de ver más allá de sus narices debe parecerles una locura esperar antes de atacar porque Jack Bauer cree que puede probar que un audio que ya ha sido autentificado es en realidad falso.

Lo entendés porque hasta hace un rato te encontrabas parado sobre la misma cruz. Pero lo que importa acá no es que vos hayas entendido la importancia de explorar esto hasta el fondo en lugar de precipitarse; las que importan acá son las resoluciones del Poder Ejecutivo, y estás seguro de que Prescott no va a tener interés en seguir perdiendo el tiempo esperando a Jack cuando es vital que el ataque sea sorpresa para evitar así darle al enemigo la posibilidad de preparar una defensa que causaría miles de bajas americanas.

"¿Por qué?" sos el primero en hablar, expresando en voz alta una pregunta cuya respuesta ya se formó en tu mente de antemano, pero estás tan sorprendido y esto te ha tomado tan desprevenido que no se te ocurre ninguna otra expresión.

"Eso no es relevante a nuestra tarea" contesta Chapelle secamente.

"Sí lo es, Ryan" lo contradecís, cada vez más crispado.

"¿Cuál es tu problema, Almeida?" tu jefe también está empezando a alterarse.

Mejor dicho, tu actitud está empezando a alterarlo, y eso no es bueno. Pero simplemente no podés quedarte callado y no decir lo que pensás. Si hay algo que se encuentra en los primeros renglones de la larga lista de cosas que admirás de Michelle es la forma en que se mantiene inamovible junto a sus creencias, luchando por lo que considera correcto; de las personas que admirás te gusta aprender, así que esta vez no vas a dejar de defender tus creencias.

"Creo que todos sabemos que el Presidente Palmer fue removido porque no quería continuar con los bombardeos. Eso convierte a lo que Jack Bauer está haciendo en aún más relevante"

No deberías haber dicho eso. No deberías haber mencionado a Bauer. No a Chappelle.

"Bauer gritó 'lobo' dos veces ya y volvió con nada" y luego, no sabés si es un ataque de paranoia del que estás preso o si tus ojos no se equivocaron, Ryan los fulmina a vos y a Michelle con la mirada y lanza una amenaza "Tengo firme orden de Distrito que desautoriza cualquier fuente para ser empleada en él"

No te calma, te enfurece más.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene tantos miedo de mirar a ambos lados de esta cosa?" no esperás que respondan a tu pregunta, por supuesto.

_Si yo no hubiera tenido el valor para admitir mis equivocaciones__, para mirar a ambos lados..._

¿A qué estás refiriéndote?, ¿a esto del audio de Chipre siendo una falsificación tan bien hecha que los técnicos no tienen forma de darse cuenta?, ¿o al tiempo que perdiste escondido tras tus muros temiendo darle a Michelle el espacio que le corresponde en tu vida?

"¿Qué hay si Jack Bauer tiene razón?" continuás "¿Qué hay si ese audio de Chipre fue fabricado y estamos a punto de bombardear tres países inocentes?, ¿vas a decirme que eso no es relevante?"

Chappelle toma aire antes de hablar, probablemente porque está haciendo lo que puede para no perder el control y mantenerse en posición de 'pastorcito bueno' que trata de ayudar a la oveja negra descarriada a regresar al rebaño.

"Tony, dejáme decirte que tu oficina ha hecho un trabajo remarcable hoy" _Chappelle nunca felicita a nadie. Qué buen momento para hacerlo, para guardarse a todos en el bolsillo _"No hay forma de que la gente del Congreso no vaya a recompensarlos a cada uno de ustedes por el papel que jugaron en evitar al desastre" _Sí, claro, porque todo es solucionable con dinero. _

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?" soltás con bronca, escepticismo y furia acumulados que se disimulan bastante bien a pesar de que por dentro están quemándote.

"Dejáme terminar" guardás silencio a regañadientes, masticando las cosas que te gustaría decirle "El éxito de esta oficina hoy es debido en gran parte al equipo técnico. El mismo equipo que ha llegado a la conclusión de que el audio de Chipre es original" te restriega lentamente "Llega un momento en que tenés que aflojar" agrega en tono de consejo, lo cual no ayuda mucho a aplacar tus niveles de irritabilidad ": no todas las corazonadas funciona" te morís por gritarle que esto no es una corazonada, que si escuchara un poco, si se esforzara un poco, si no fuera tan endemoniadamente cuadrado, si cada centímetro de su cerebro no hubiera sido infectado por la democracia y necesidad de complacer al poder... Pero si te gusta tu trabajo y pretendés venir a la CTU mañana, mejor que te quedes calladito "Bauer está persiguiendo a un fantasma, no puedo expresarlo más simple que eso" un segundo de silencio cargado de tensión sigue, en el cual no hacés más que mirarlo tratando de que no se noten mucho tus ganas de zamarrearlo hasta que entre en razón "Es todo" da por finalizada la reunión y deja la sala de conferencias al tiempo que el resto de los presentes comienzan a descongregarse.

Michelle y vos, sin embargo, se quedan en su sitio.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" te pregunta en voz baja, todo en ella desde su mirada hasta la forma en que las palabras se forman y salen de sus labios denotando que al igual que vos es muy conciente de lo graves que se pusieron las cosas.

"No lo sé" admitís "Tengo que hablar con alguien del equipo de Prescott" _sí, claro: todos son igual de accesibles que Palmer y todos confiarían en Jack Bauer y pondrían las manos en el fuego por él como Palmer _"Si y cuando Jack regrese" seguís, rogando por favor que aparezca pronto "con evidencia vamos a necesitar a alguien que quiera recibírsela"

"Tené cuidado, Tony"

Sentís su mano, tan pequeñita en comparación con las tuyas, cerrarse alrededor de tu brazo, y el calor que irradia su cuerpo llega al tuyo a través de tu camisa negra. No hay nada más lindo que el contacto de tu cuerpo con el suyo, aún cuando no va más allá de un roce leve. Aún cuando acompañado de la cálida sensación que despierta tu piel contra su piel incluso si hay una barrera de tela en el medio viene una mirada de esos dos océanos negros en la que flotan la preocupación y la angustia.

"Si Chappelle descubre que vas a jugar una carta..." agrega luego.

"Lo sé" le impedís seguir hablando "Lo sé" susurrás antes de darte la vuelta para abandonar la sala de conferencias, con un remolino girando veloz en tu cabeza.

Si Chappelle descubriera que están ayudando a Jack Bauer a sus espaldas, menudo problemas tendrías. Sí, en singular, no en plural, porque jamás dejarías que _a ella_ le sucediera algo.

Es cierto que fue Michelle quien comenzó a romper las reglas yendo a Jack cuando vos habías dicho que era indiscutible la veracidad del audio de Chipre y que Syed Alí estaba mintiendo, es cierto que ella fue la primera en ofrecerle su apoyo a espaldas de la CTU, pero tenía razón y ahora que lo ves con cierta perspectiva, hizo lo correcto, lo que vos hubieras hecho de no haber tenido la cabeza metida bajo la arena. Para este punto del camino y en este casillero del juego, estás con el agua al cuello y no queda otra que nadar; pero si llegado el caso la corriente se volviera muy fuerte y las aguas te tragaran, no permitirías que también la arrastren a ella hasta el fondo del océano. Está en tu naturaleza protegerla, no lo podés evitar; harías _lo que sea_ con tal de mantenerla a salvo de _cualquier cosa_. Si es necesario llegar a extremos más lejanos para ayudar a Jack a conseguirle al presidente Palmer las pruebas que precisa para justificar suspender totalmente los ataques militares, estás dispuesto a hacerlo y sabés que ella lo está también, pero si algo sale mal y División se desquita con ustedes, llegarías a puntos inimaginables con tal de mantenerla a salvo.

Jamás se te ocurrió poder llegar a amar tanto a una mujer que nunca tuviste – aunque sabés que es tuya, que siempre lo fue, como si hubiera nacido para entregar su vida a vos y que vos entregues tu vida a ella -, tanto que llegarías a _morir_ en el intento de resguardarla de cualquier daño.

Sentís sus pasos siguiéndote. No sabés si será el cansancio que hace que se cuelen en tu mente pensamientos que no tienen nada que ver con el desastre en el que están sumergidos, pero se te ocurre comparar a Michelle con un patito, por muy tonto que parezca; siempre viste a los patitos como a animalitos indefensos, de ojos grandes y muy negros (iguales a los de ella), siguiendo los pasos de alguien mayor a quien respetan y admiran.

Sí, esos son los pensamientos que se apoderan de tu mente a las cinco de la mañana después de llevar casi veinticuatro horas en pie, trabajando sin parar, con la máquina de pensar y sentir funcionando fuera de control: comparás a la chica de la que estás perdidamente enamorado con un patito. Definitivamente ya alcanzaste el punto en que dos o más cables se te cruzaron.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera, su voz susurrando apresuradamente te distrae y te devuelve a una realidad un poco más concreta que la abstracción en la que tu mente parece estar empezando a sumirse de a ratos debido al cansancio físico e intelectual que ya comienza a manifestarse.

"Si vamos a seguir ayudando a Jack, tenemos que asegurarnos que Chappelle no se entere, y para evitar que eso pase hay que distraer a Carrie"

Mientras suben los peldaños, en silencio considerás lo que acaba de decirte y te das cuenta que tiene razón. Cuando ambos entran en tu oficina, te das la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos con voz profunda preguntás y seria:

"¿Hay manera de distraerla?" luego agregás "Porque siempre parece tener las narices metidas donde nadie la llama e incluso se las arregla para hacer bien su trabajo"

"No creas. Hace un rato cargó mal el sistema de Rudin, por ejemplo. No es tan eficiente como quisiera, invierte más tiempo en complicarle la vida a los demás"

Michelle tiene razón: Carrie va a estar respirándoles en la nuca, está buscando la excusa perfecta para encontrarles una falla y delatarlos con Chappelle. Ahora que Distrito envió órdenes estrictas de no gastar un solo recurso en ayudar a Jack Bauer y ustedes están entre la espalda y la pared, es como servir sus cabezas a Carrie en una bandeja de plata con un moñito rojo adornándolas.

"¿Qué podemos hacer, entonces?"

"Puedo darle algo de mi carga de trabajo" propone "Eso la mantendría ocupada"

"No creo que acepte hacer algo que te corresponde a vos" reflexionás en voz alta.

"Tony, no tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar en otra cosa" te apura "Hay que correr riesgos"

El problema es que ver a Michelle envuelta en cualquier situación que implique correr riesgos te asusta _demasiado_, aún cuando sabés que quebrarías hasta tu propio cuerpo con tal de protegerla.

"Está bien, tenés razón" terminás reconociendo a la par que exhalás por millonésima vez en menos de un día. Te rascás el costado izquierdo de la cara con la mano derecha y tus ojos se clavan en el suelo, tu rostro completo sumido en un gesto pensativo.

Se te ocurre una idea que _podría_ llegar a resultar.

"Bien, hagamos esto" resolvés ": vas y le decís que necesitás que se ocupe de unas cosas, algo que la mantenga distraída un buen rato, al menos un par de horas. Seguramente va a poner pretextos" vaticinás "; ahí es donde entro yo y le digo que vaya a hacerlo porque vos vas a estar encargándote de alguna otra cosa"

"Está bien" asiente con la cabeza.

El teléfono suena, interrumpiendo el diálogo.

"Almeida"

Es una de las operadoras de la CTU: Jack Bauer está en línea y quiere hablar con vos.

_Dios, por favor, que sean buenas noticias. Por favor, que sean buenas noticias. _

"Jack, habla Tony" decís, impaciente y expectante.

Y la respuesta que te llega desde el otro lado de la línea te desilusiona totalmente:

"Tony, voy a tener que volver a llamarte más tarde" te dice con voz automática y apagada, para luego volver a cortar antes de que tengas tiempo de preguntarle qué sucede o expresar tu sorpresa.

"¿Era Jack?" Michelle parece estar tan desconcertada como vos.

"Sí, pero colgó. Dijo que iba a volver a llamarme" mirás intrigado el auricular del teléfono, que aún sostenés en una de tus manos.

"Tony, va a ser mejor que nos apresuremos" te advierte al ver que seguís con la vista fija en el aparato.

"Sí, vamos" coincidís con un asentimiento de cabeza, pero una parte dentro de vos sigue intranquila ante la perspectiva de lo que podría o no podría llegar a pasar en el futuro cercano con todo este asunto.

La ves bajar las escaleras en dirección a su escritorio para buscar la carpeta de archivos que va a encajarlo a Carrie – no hay otro término mejor para expresarlo -. Aguardás de pie en el rellano de la puerta de tu oficina, observando todo, sabiendo que el tiempo es clave en esta pequeña maniobra que van a poner en práctica.

Pasan varios minutos, durante los cuales no hacés más qué preguntarte a dónde va a ir a parar todo esto y qué consecuencias va a dejarte. Qué tanto vas a tener que quebrar el cuerpo para defender lo que crees justo y correcto. Qué tan lejos vas a tener que llegar.

No sabés cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando ves a Michelle volver desde su estación de trabajo con una carpeta de grosor importante entre las manos. Notás que su rumbo se tuerce hacia donde debe estar Carrie, quien no es visible desde tu posición allí arriba. Comenzás a descender uno a uno los peldaños, maldiciendo por dentro a esas odiosas muletas, y en cuanto las ves a ambas de pie a unos cuantos metros tuyos con aspecto de estar manteniendo una discusión que se halla a punto de alcanzar sus niveles de tolerancia máximos antes de hacer erupción.

El tiempo lo es todo en esta maniobra, y llegás justo antes de que las cosas entre ambas se vayan de las manos.

"¿Qué está pasando acá?" intervenís con aparente intención conciliadora, dando la vuelta por detrás de Carrie y posesionándote entre ambas, llenando el pequeño espacio que queda entre los dos cuerpos tan cargados de furia y tensión que largan chispas.

"Está pidiéndome que me ocupe de una parte de su carga de trabajo" acusa Carrie, y luego agrega con tono de nunca haber roto un plato ": Simplemente quiero saber por qué"

Mirás a Michelle intentando que en tu rostro se dibuje algo así como aspecto de estar echándole la culpa de este entredicho.

"¿Por qué no querés decirle?" inquirís.

"No es nada que le incumba, Tony" te sigue el juego fingiendo quejarse.

Tenés que morderte la lengua y los labios para evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que es terrible mintiendo.

"Decile así podemos seguir trabajando" contestás, señalando a Carrie con un gesto de la cabeza.

"Bien" accede. Respira hondo y comienza a hablar "Distrito me pidió que actuara como enlace para facilitar el cambio de poder. Voy a estar al teléfono las siguientes dos horas"

Observás a Carrie y te das cuenta que está dudando, decidiendo si creerle o no. Todo sucede en una fracción de segundo: ves como sus ojos brillan con una malicia especial, como si estuviera determinada a directamente tomar lo que está diciéndole por incierto, como si estuviera determinada a poner piedras en el camino sea cual sea la realidad.

Dios, te desagrada tanto. Te molesta tanto que tenga esa perversa fijación con querer complicarle la existencia, lastimarla, sacarla de sus casillas, hacer que salte obstáculos, llamálo como quieras. Te molesta que por algún desconocido motivo haya decidido usar a Michelle de conejillo de indias para desplegar su costado maquiavélico.

_De ahora en más no tiene que preocuparse por eso, yo voy a estar para protegerla._

"Suena como un asenso" comenta cuando esa fracción de segundo se acaba "Felicitaciones" agrega socarronamente, y luego se va, con la carpeta engrosada llena de papeles, no sin antes echarte a vos una última mirada fulminadora por si acaso no te diste cuenta que le caes mal.

Finalmente solos, de pie ahí, Michelle te pregunta:

"¿Pensás que me creyó?"

Te gustaría decir que sí, pero no vas a mentirle.

"No" es el monosílabo que se escapa de tus labios a la par que sirviéndote de las muletas comenzás a desandar el camino recorrido y emprendés el regreso a tu oficina, sintiendo como el dolor de la pierna sube desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla y un poco más arriba, desgarrándote aún más.

Pero lo ignorás. No podés dejar que eso te desconcentre. Los médicos dijeron que no tenías nada roto, así que en unos días seguramente vas a sentirte mejor. Ahora, aunque te estés muriendo de dolor, es mejor que trates de sacártelo de la cabeza, tomar un analgésico y seguir poniendo cara de 'estoy trabajando, siguiendo órdenes, respetando los deseos de Distrito y División, aferrándome a las palabras de mi jefe y definitivamente no estoy ayudando a Jack Bauer'.

Esos son tus planes.

Pero claro, la vida tiene otros, por eso no pasan ni diez minutos que ya estás de vuelta sumergido en la clandestinidad, un lugar donde no convendría estar ahora, pero del que tampoco tenés intensiones de salir hasta no haber agotado tu último recurso y jugado tu última carta, comodines incluidos.

"Almeida"

"Tony, habla Jack"

De inmediato bajás la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

"Jack, ¿qué está pasando?"

"¿El presidente sigue con la orden de mantener el ataque en espera?"

Jack Bauer nunca contesta a las preguntas que le formulan con una respuesta satisfactoria: siempre las pasa por alto y te encaja sus propios interrogantes, dejando de lado los de los demás. Así funciona la cosa, y es mejor que te tragues las ganas de decirle que si está esperando que Michelle y vos arriesguen el cuello por él al menos debería darles la cortesía de mantenerlos al tanto de los hechos.

"No, las cosas se pusieron mucho peores. No es público aún, pero Palmer fue destituido" informás.

Y él, un hombre que en esta vida ha visto de todo, experimentado de todo y escuchado de todo, no puede dar crédito a sus oídos.

"¿Cómo que 'destituido'?"

"El gabinete invocó la 25ava enmienda porque él quería esperar la confirmación del audio de Chipre. Prescott es el presidente ahora"

"Estoy listo para llevarle evidencia que prueba que ese audio fue fabricado, ¿y me estás diciendo que Prescott no va a escucharnos?" te espeta entre dientes, como si aquello fuera tu culpa, como si vos hubieras planeado esa reunión de gabinete y propuesto sacar a Palmer.

"No, estoy diciéndote que no van a esperar" lo corregís "Jack, traeme esa evidencia tan rápido como sea posible y voy a llamar a Prescott" le asegurás.

"Bien. Podés empezar por enviarme un helicóptero a la dirección que me diste. Tengo a Hewitt"

Ahí van una de cal y una arena: tiene a Hewitt, pero si quiere llegar con él a la CTU antes de que sea demasiado tarde para avisar al Poder Ejecutivo y presentarle lo que necesita para justificar suspender el plan de acción militar tiene que ser sí o sí recogido por un helicóptero: el loft de Hewitt queda demasiado lejos como para ir desde allí hasta donde están ustedes en auto, se perderían minutos demasiado necesarios. Y ese helicóptero tiene que ser autorizado por Ryan Chappelle, el mismo que piensa que Bauer está jugando al pastorcito y al lobo, el mismo que tiene órdenes estrictas de 'arriba' de no desperdiciar más recursos 'persiguiendo fantasmas' o 'siguiendo corazonadas que no funcionan'.

"¿Él es definitivamente el que hizo la grabación?" te querés asegurar de que no sea otro punto muerto, otro callejón sin salida, otro paso en falso.

"Sí, absolutamente" responde decidido.

"¿Va a testificar?"

"Estamos trabajando en eso"

Te llama la atención ese 'estamos', pero lo pasás por alto. Si Jack estuviera ahí con alguien más, ya te lo hubiera dicho. Además, fue ahí por su cuenta, sin respaldo de ninguna agencia, ¿qué otra persona podría estar ahí ayudándolo a convencer a Hewitt de testificar?

"Jack, si voy a Chappelle con la petición de un helicóptero para vos, la va a negar sin más" le explicás, aunque ya sabés que la explicación va a entrarle por un oído y a salirle por el otro "Tiene órdenes de Distrito"

"Arreglate como puedas, Tony" _eso es justo lo que uno necesita escuchar en estos momentos: arreglate como puedas_ pensás amargamente "Tenemos bombas en el aire ahora mismo. Hewitt es nuestra única posibilidad de detener esta cosa. Por favor" ruega.

"Bien, voy a hacer lo que pueda" no querés prometer nada, en realidad, porque todavía ni vos mismo estás seguro de _qué_ vas a animarte a hacer. Son muchas las cartas que hay parar tirar arriba de la mesa, pero no todas traen consigo las mismas consecuencias una vez jugadas.

"Gracias, Tony"

Con un suspiro decidís primeramente agotar todas las vías 'legales' de las que disponés, que no son muchas. En realidad, es una sola: exponer la situación ante Chappelle y rogar que les deje enviar ese helicóptero.

Antes de ir a verlo decidís llamar a Michelle para ponerla al tanto de lo que Jack te dijo al teléfono; después de todo, están juntos en esto, y van a estar juntos hasta el final. Teniendo en cuenta que fue ella la que estuvo en lo correcto desde el principio y a diferencia tuya no cerró los ojos a la verdad y apoyó a Jack, corresponde aún más que se entere primero de la petición que vas a ir a hacerle a Chappelle antes de que vayas de dedos cruzados y tripas corazón a pedirle a tu jefe algo que estás seguro va a negarte.

"Dessler"

"Soy yo. Necesito que subas un momento" hablás tratando de mantener el tono tan profesional como sea posible, ya que tenés la sospecha de que puede ser estén monitoreando las conversaciones telefónicas. Es mejor que las cosas importantes sean dichas cara a cara y en privado, sin posibilidades de que alguien esté escuchando y pueda registrarlo y usarlo como evidencia en el futuro para causarles algún mal (es decir, en palabras más sencillas: protegerse de Carrie).

Además, siempre te hace bien verla, tenerla cerca, sentir como se acarician el uno al otro simplemente con la mirada, sin tocarse, sin contacto. Crees que, en parte, si llegaste hasta acá hoy después de lo que tuviste que soportar es porque te escudaste muchísimo en todas las cosas lindas que ella despierta en vos.

Salís de tu oficina y te quedás de pie en el pasillo, esperándola.

"¿Alguna novedad?" es lo primero que susurra en cuanto termina de subir los peldaños y llega a tu lado.

"Acabo de hablar con Jack. Tiene a Hewitt y es él quien hizo esa grabación, hay formas fehacientes de probarlo. El problema es que están en North Hollywood, demasiado lejos para venir hasta acá en auto. Necesitamos enviar un helicóptero si queremos llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde" hablás con voz clara, suave, despacio, rascándote la mejilla izquierda con la mano derecha como ya es costumbre tuya.

"Ya oíste lo que Chappelle dijo" Michelle está refiriéndose a eso de no gastar más recursos en Bauer "No va a dejarnos usar un helicóptero si sabe que es para Jack"

Como si no lo supieras.

"Sí, pero Jack tiene a Hewitt y Hewitt definitivamente hizo esa grabación. Chappelle no puede ignorar eso" estás tratando de convencerte de que tu plan A va a funcionar, porque la verdad es que todavía no tenés un plan B definido, y de tener que pensar uno a las apuradas estás seguro que no sería nada que no desembocara en posibles problemas.

Si estuvieras vos solo con el agua hasta el cuello, te arriesgarías a nadar contra la corriente, sin importar qué te suceda, siempre priorizando las vidas de los soldados y ciudadanos que están en juego, siempre priorizando el cumplimiento de tu deber como agente por sobre todas las cosas. Pero no estás solo, ella está metida en esto también, y el amor te vuelve un _poco_ egoísta, por lo cual lo principal para vos ahora es protegerla a ella a como dé lugar, y lo demás – incluido tu propio sino -, eso queda relegado a un segundo lugar. Es tan frágil que tu vida dependa de otra persona, pero a eso llegaste: tu vida depende de ella, y si a ella le pasara algo dañino, por más mínimo que esto fuese, morirías de angustia y culpa por no haber podido cuidarla.

"Él puede hacer lo que se le antoje" te dice Michelle, desde un punto de vista cargado de mucho más realismo que el tuyo, en el que desesperado estás deseando que tu jefe dé el visto bueno para enviar ese helicóptero y poder quedarte tranquilo.

Lo ves al fondo del pasillo, con unos papeles en la mano, como siempre, ocupándose de dar órdenes y corregir cosas, para que todo lo que está impreso en tinta quede prolijo y perfecto, como si eso le asegurara que su trabajo va a estar un cien por ciento bien hecho.

"¿Qué?" es lo que suelta con sequedad en cuanto te ve acercarse a él.

"Jack Bauer acaba de contactarnos" comunicás.

"¿Sí?, ¿dónde está?" el tono burlón indica que obviamente le interesa poco y nada.

"North Hollywood"

"¿Qué está haciendo ahí?"

"Tiene al tipo que fabricó el audio de Chipre. Quiere traerlo acá"

"Bien, que lo haga" accede.

"Ryan, está demasiado lejos, necesitamos enviar un helicóptero"

Ya está, ya lo dijiste.

"Ya pasamos por esto, Tony" Chappelle te mira como si fueras una criatura de cinco años a la que están tratando de hacerle entender que Papá Noel no existe "Ya terminamos con Bauer. Está persiguiendo un rastro que conduce a ningún lado. Estamos ocupándonos de otras cosas"

Ya no aguantás más. Ya está convirtiéndose en demasiado esto.

"Ryan, ¿qué puede ser más importante que evitar que Estados Unidos inicie ataque militares basados en información falsa?" hablás rápido, perdiendo pronto el control hasta de tu propio cuerpo, porque sentís que el dolor de la pierna aumenta de golpe ferozmente y te tiemblan por dentro conexiones nerviosas que hacen que se te aceleren los latidos y se te agite la respiración.

Sabías – aunque te esforzaste por tratar de creer lo contrario – que las cosas iban a ponerse complicadas con Ryan, pero lo que viene a continuación no te lo imaginaste _jamás_.

Se te acerca despacio hasta quedar cara a cara, a penas unos diez centímetros entre los dos, y desde su baja estatura te mira con un brillo especial de los ojos antes de decir con una sonrisa que le curva la boca formando una mueca bastante desagradable:

"El tema es, Tony, que vas a ser reasignado"

_Reasignado._

_Reasignado._

Van a sacarte de CTU Los Angeles. Eso significa 'haber sido reasignado'.

Ya no vas a llegar todas las mañanas y ver su sonrisa dándote los buenos días.

Ya no vas a pasar los ratos libres tomando café y hablando de música y deportes y perdiéndote en el sonido de su voz cuando tararea sin darse cuenta.

Ya no vas a distraerte pensando en lo hermosa que es.

Ya no vas a robarle miradas cómplices.

Ya no vas a estar cerca de ella e intoxicarte respirando su perfume.

Ya no vas a trabajar más en la Unidad Antiterrorista de la Ciudad de Los Angeles, porque Ryan Chappelle acaba de reasignarte, obviamente porque piensa que es el castigo indicado para tu insubordinación.

Obviamente porque Carrie Turner debe haberle ido con el cuento de que Michelle y vos siguen ayudando a Jack Bauer.

"¿Reasignarme?" la palabra se te sale de la boca en un susurro ahogado "¿Adónde?" preguntás, sin querer dar crédito a tus oídos, porque lo que acaba de comunicarte te martilló la cabeza de tal manera que el aturdimiento aún no persiste y no podés conectar bien tus pensamientos e ideas.

"Voy a avisarte en un par de días" te dice, evidentemente disfrutando lo miserable que está haciendo que te sientas en este preciso instante "Por el momento podés irte a tu casa"

"Ryan, no podés reasignarme ahora" protestás, aunque es una causa perdida, es malgastar el tiempo. No va a cambiar de opinión.

Cuando a ese tipo algo se le mete en la cabeza, _nada_ lo hace cambiar de opinión.

"Esta grabación es real" repite muy despacio por vez número un millón "Estamos entrando en guerra. Necesitamos prepararnos para la respuesta doméstica" _están entrando en guerra porque son lo suficientemente necios como para no entender que a veces la primera campanada no siempre es la correcta _"Hiciste de vos mismo una carga que no puedo soportar" claro, te saca del medio para poder seguir haciendo su trabajo sin inconvenientes "Tenés quince minutos para limpiar tu escritorio e irte"

Quince minutos para limpiar tu escritorio e irte, quince minutos para dejar la CTU.

¿A dónde van a mandarte? Conocés a Ryan y sabés que no sería capaz de transferirte de estado; probablemente a otra agencia en alguna otra ciudad de California.

¿O no?

No te importa el lugar, en realidad. No te importa el trabajo; te irías a trabajar a una hamburguesería si hiciera falta. Lo único en este mundo que te importa es Michelle, y a donde sea que te vayas querés llevarla. Ojalá lo que te dice tu corazón sea cierto, ojalá no esté equivocándose, ojalá cuando le pidas que deje todo y se vaya con vos te diga que sí. O quizá vos dejes todo y te quedes con ella, y te vayas a trabajar a esa hamburguesería.

Pero una cosa acá es segura: son las cinco de la mañana con treinta y un minutos y Ryan Chappelle acaba de decirte que tenés que vaciar tu escritorio (que no ha sido tuyo por más de unas seis o siete horas) e irte a casa; eso vas a hacer, porque no te queda opción. No sabés qué rumbo tomará tu vida de ahora en más, pero hay algo que lo tenés claro como el agua, y es que a Michelle Dessler _no_ vas a renunciar.

Puede que no vayan a trabajar más juntos, puede que no vayan a vivir más en la misma ciudad, pero a ella y al futuro hermoso que pensaste para los dos no vas a renunciar.

Antes te matarías.

Antes te morirías.

Antes te quebrarías cada hueso del cuerpo.

Pero a la felicidad que querés darle y a la felicidad que sabés ella te va a dar, no vas a renunciar.

No vas a dejar que esto arruine tus planes para el día de mañana y para todos los mañanas que pensás amanecer en sus brazos.

De alguna manera van a solucionarse las cosas, algo se te va a ocurrir, pero no vas a permitir que _nada_ ni _nadie_ jamás te separen de ella.

En otras circunstancias – quizá ayer a esta misma hora – te habrías horrorizado ante la perspectiva de estar tan completa y locamente entregado a otro ser humano, tan decidido a sacrificar todo con tal de tener a esa persona con vos.

Pero hoy, después de todo lo vivido, después de haber visto como los seres humanos son tan frágiles y tan fáciles de romper, después de ver con qué facilidad se quiebran los hombres de carne y hueso, no vas a perder tiempo analizando sentimientos, soñando mil veces las mismas cosas, contemplándolas sabiamente.

Es lo que es: la amas, naciste para ser suyo, naciste para cuidarla, protegerla, para que sea la princesa del cuento de hadas que en el fondo siempre esperaste protagonizar, incluso si tenés motivos de sobra para saber que el mundo se ha ido convirtiendo en un agujero negro que todo lo absorbe y que todo destroza.

Es lo que es: ya bastante tiempo perdiste poniendo vos mismo trabas que de nada sirvieron. No vas a permitir que nada más se interponga entre ustedes dos, mucho menos una estúpida orden de Ryan Chappelle para que te reasignen.

Cuando entrás a tu oficina – a la cual llegaste sin darte cuenta que tus pies estaban moviéndose ayudados por las muletas porque estabas demasiado absorto en tus pensamientos, en tu enojo, en tus resoluciones -, observás el piso principal de la CTU a través de las paredes de vidrio por la que quizá sea la última vez. La ves a ella, a la razón de tu existir, a lo más hermoso que Dios podría haberte regalado, y las ganas que te invaden de abrazarla son tan grandes que te destrozan.

El país va a entrar en guerra. Acabas de perder una parte importante de tu vida: tu trabajo. Podrían haberse hecho muchas cosas para evitar las tragedias que están por venir, pero ya no queda tiempo. Compañeros que hace veinticuatro horas estaban vivos, probablemente escuchando sus despertadores sonar, besando a sus parejas para darles los buenos días, alimentando a sus mascotas, preparando los almuerzos de sus hijos, alistándose para ir al trabajo, ahora están muertos. Estás física y emocionalmente hecho trizas. Ya es demasiado, demasiado. Lo único que querés es abrazarla, respirar su perfume, dejar que tus dedos jueguen con sus bucles, contarle al oído lo lindo que va a ser dedicar el resto de tus días a adorarla.

Tomás el auricular del teléfono y marcás su interno.

"Dessler"

"Necesito verte un ratito" repetís las mismas palabras que empleaste cuando le pediste que subiera a tu oficina y estabas esperándola con ese café que compartieron, pero esta vez el tono denota que estás llegando al fin con los brazos cansados.

"¿Pasó algo?" pregunta, dándose cuenta que tu tono indica 'problemas'.

"Por favor" insistís, sin querer dar detalles al teléfono.

Ves como su cuerpo gira hasta que queda en el ángulo correcto para poder mirarte desde abajo, teléfono en mano, y sus ojos se conectan con los tuyos a distancia.

"Ya subo"

Chappelle te dio quince minutos para juntar tus cosas e irte, así que mejor empieces a acomodar las pocas pertenencias que tenés ahí arriba en esa oficina.

Ni siquiera empezaste cuando ella cruza la puerta con aspecto preocupado.

"Tony, ¿qué sucede?" inquiere en un susurro.

De pie detrás de tu escritorio, te tomás dos segundos para permanecer en silencio y mirarla, sólo mirarla. Y lo que ves es hermoso: estás viendo tu futuro. Pase lo que pase, tenés la seguridad de que en este mismo instante estás contemplando tu futuro.

"Chappelle no va a enviar ese helicóptero a Jack" comenzás "Y también acaba de decirme que me reasignó"

El aire es invadido por una quietud tensa durante la cual no hacen más que permanecer estáticos. Ella mirándote, vos mirándola a ella, sin decir nada, sin que se les mueva ni un solo músculo. La sorpresa y otro sentimiento que casi podrías asegurar es angustia pura se forman en su rostro, y cuando habla apenas puede formar las palabras:

"¿Simplemente te reasignó?, ¿no te dio ninguna explicación?"

No se necesita mucha explicación, en realidad.

"Chappelle no me quiere en este trabajo. Tiene a su propia gente y yo no soy uno de ellos"

¿Cómo fue que te dijo? Ah, sí: que te convertiste en una carga que no puede permitirse llevar en estos momentos.

Michelle se queda ahí, de piedra, aturdida y compungida, viendo como empezás a vaciar el contenido de algunos cajones dentro de un portafolio negro pequeño. La mayoría de las cosas ahí son... eran de George; vas a llevárselas a su hijo y que él decida cómo quiere disponer de ellas.

Suena el teléfono, pero lo ignorás; después de todo, dentro de menos de un cuarto de hora vas a estar yéndote de ese edificio probablemente para ya no regresar. Sin embargo, Michelle se inclina un poco hacia delante para observar el identificador de llamadas, y señala un detalle que te alegrás no haya pasado por alto.

"Tony, están llamando de un teléfono satelital" te dice.

Un teléfono satelital. Los únicos que utilizan ese tipo de tecnología para comunicarse con las agencias son los de la Casa Blanca y sus oficinas.

Podría ser Prescott. Podría ser alguien de su equipo. Podría ser Mike Novick.

Tomás el auricular:

"Almeida"

Tenías razón: estaban llamado de una de las oficinas dependientes de la Casa Blanca. Pero el interlocutor que te encontrás saludándote del otro lado no estaba ni por remoto asomo en la lista de tus suposiciones. De hecho, que te esté llamando te toma por absoluta sorpresa y hace que por un instante olvides la bronca que te causa la injusticia que Chappelle está cometiendo contra vos por no querer abrir la mente y escuchar otra versión de la realidad.

"Señor Almeida, habla David Palmer"

"Señor Presidente" no te importa que el gabinete se haya escudado detrás de la 25ava enmienda para sacarlo del proceso de toma de decisiones; para vos él sigue siendo el representante de tu país ", ¿qué puedo hacer por usted, señor?"

"Necesito hablar con Jack Bauer" su tono de voz, siempre profundo y grueso pero suave y de los que inspira confianza enseguida, te dice que este llamado que está efectuando a la CTU probablemente escape al conocimiento de Prescott, y que al igual que ustedes está moviéndose por su cuenta, desobedeciendo órdenes "¿Sabe cómo puedo contactarlo?"

"¿Puede esperar, señor?" inquirís, tratando de saber de cuánto tiempo dispone hasta que puedas conectar la llamada al celular de Jack.

"Por un momento"

Marcás rápidamente unos cuantos botones. Escuchás el tono de la línea antes de que Jack conteste.

"¿Sí?"

"Jack, habla Tony. Tengo al Presidente Palmer en línea para vos"

"Bien, agregálo a la conversación" te pide, y luego te lanza una pregunta a la que no va a quedarte más opción que contestar con una evasiva "Tony, ¿cómo vas con eso del helicóptero?"

"Estoy trabajando en eso"

"Trabaja más rápido" te apremia.

_Sí, claro, porque es fácil, Jack._

Decidís dar por terminado el argumento incluso antes de que empiece; además, Palmer no dispone de mucho tiempo.

"Te paso con el presidente" marcás otro botón para incorporar a Palmer "Señor Presidente, tengo a Jack en línea para usted" anunciás "Jack, adelante"

Auricular en mano, los ojos divagando por la oficina y de tanto en tanto posándose en Michelle, quien sigue ahí de pie escuchando los retazos de conversación y aguardando a que cortes para que le expliques que está pasando, te concentrás en la charla que tiene lugar entre Jack y Palmer.

"¿Sí, señor Presidente?"

"Jack, no sé si te enteraste, pero fui destituido"

"Si, lo sé. Lo siento"

"¿Cómo vas con tu investigación sobre el audio de Chipre?"

"Señor Presidente, puedo decirle con certeza que el audio ha sido fabricado. Tengo en custodia al hombre que lo hizo. Lo voy a llevar pronto, lo voy a entregar a la Casa Blanca y al Departamento de Defensa para que pueda testificar. Mientras tanto, la CTU está tratando de procesar todo lo que puedan sobre él" pequeña pausa, y luego el tono de Bauer se vuelve un poco más sombrío "Hay algo más, señor Presidente"

_No, ¿algo más? ¿Ahora qué? _exclama una voz en tu cabeza.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Palmer.

"Su ex esposa, señor, Sherry. Está acá conmigo"

Cuando Jack dijo ese "estamos" y a vos por un breve segundo se te cruzó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que se hallara en compañía de otra persona que no fuera Alex Hewitt, no estabas tan equivocado. El interrogante ahora es qué demonios tiene que ver Sherry Palmer en todo esto.

"¿Cómo sucedió eso?" se altera Palmer, pero Jack no responde "¿Jack?"

"Sí, señor" contesta sin inmutarse.

"No podés hablar" es la interpretación del presidente.

"No, señor"

"No confíes en ella, Jack, ¿me entendés?" insiste con apremio.

"Sí, señor presidente"

"Quiero hablar con ella" exige.

El teléfono cambia de manos, y lo siguiente que escuchás es la voz profunda y de fuerte acento sureño de una mujer.

"¿David?"

"¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Sherry?" Palmer va directo al núcleo del asunto, con una actitud que denota que no está para juegos.

"Estoy tratando de ayudarte"

"¿Cómo podés ayudarme? Si quisieras ayudarme, no deberías haber mentido" le espeta.

_No, Dios, lo que faltaba: una pelea marital. _

"Ese es el problema, David: no siempre se trata de la verdad"

"¿Y qué se supone que eso significa?"

"La verdad es que el audio de Chipre fue fabricado" a medida que habla, las palabras van amontonándose cada vez más, ganando velocidad "La verdad es que vos tenés razón y ellos están equivocados" dice, haciendo referencia a Prescott, al gabinete y a todos aquellos que llamaron a esa sesión extraordinaria para sacarlo del poder "La verdad es que estás tratando de evitar una guerra innecesaria, y Jack Bauer y yo somos los únicos que pueden ayudarte"

¿Cómo demonios podrá Sherry Palmer ayudar en todo esto?, ¿de qué manera encaja en la ecuación? De todas las piezas faltantes en el rompecabezas, ¿cuál de todas es ella?

"Salite de su camino, Sherry" le advierte su ex esposo.

"Está bien, está bien, David" lo tranquiliza, pero tenés el presentimiento de que en realidad está diciéndole que sí como a los locos.

"Quiero hablar con Jack" ordena Palmer.

Y el teléfono cambia de manos otra vez.

"Sí, Señor Presidente"

"Jack, necesito que ese hombre salga a la luz ya"

"Lo entiendo, señor"

"Muy bien, gracias" se despide Palmer, y luego cuelga.

"Tony, ¿seguís en la línea?" te pregunta Jack.

"Acá estoy"

"Necesitamos ese helicóptero ahora" insiste una vez más.

"Te entiendo. Lo vas a tener" prometés.

Y al depositar el auricular de vuelta en su sitio, ya tenés en claro que agotadas las vías 'sencillas' – por denominarlas de alguna forma – es hora de ir a los extremos.

Tu plan es peligroso – muy -, pero te daría el tiempo justo para mandar ese helicóptero a Jack y que éste trajera a Hewitt a la CTU junto con las pruebas de que fue el creador del audio de Chipre, dejándoles un margen muy corto para comunicarse con Prescott para exponerlas ante él y lograr que suspenda los ataques militares antes de que lleguen al objetivo.

Tu plan es peligroso – muy -, y podría causarte más problemas que ser reasignado o perder tu trabajo y terminar sirviendo gaseosas en una hamburguesería. Podrías terminar preso si algo sale mal.

Tu plan es peligroso – muy -, y necesitás que ella te ayude, porque de otro modo no podrías hacerlo funcionar. Y porque sabés que si decidieras arrojarte al río revuelto solo y le dijeras que se quedara en la orilla, no te haría caso y se tiraría con vos de todos modos.

Respirás hondo, tratando de acomodar tus ideas, tratando de pensar, tratando de pesar las cosas en la balanza.

No, no hay otra opción que no sea hacer lo que tenés en mente.

"Voy a necesitar tu ayuda" decís.

Tus ojos se desvían de su rostro y se fijan en Ryan Chappelle, a quien podés ver a través de los ventanales de vidrio en el piso de abajo, hablando con otro par de agentes. Los de ella siguen a los tuyos y, como si leyera tu mente, cuando al mismo tiempo sus vistas vuelvan a posarse la una en la otra te dice:

"Hay que dejarlo fuera de juego"

"Lo sé" asentís con la cabeza.

Y procedés a contarle brevemente la inmensa locura que se te ocurrió.

Porque agotadas ya las otras cartas, llegó la hora de usar el comodín.

El problema es que los comodines que tenés son negros.

El instinto que te lleva a protegerla te domina con una fuerza superior a cualquier otra cosa, por eso cuando terminás de hablar le aclarás:

"Michelle, no te sientas obligada a meterte en esto conmigo. Podría resultar mal y..."

"Quiero ayudar" insiste "Estoy dispuesta a llegar a donde sea. Tony, se trata de una guerra, no es un juego. Cualquier precio a pagar es pequeño a comparación con lo que podría pasar si no logramos que Hewitt llegue acá a tiempo"

Está convencida, tanto que ni vale la pena seguir tratando de disuadirla.

Solamente te queda prometerle que vas a cuidarla, a defenderla, a resguardarla de cualquier consecuencia, incluso si eso significa perjudicarte a vos mismo.

"Si nos atrapan" te adelantás ", no voy a permitir que te hagan nada, yo voy a cuidarte"

"Tony..." empieza, pero no la dejás terminar.

"Vamos a decir que la idea fue mía solamente, que vos no sabías nada. No voy a permitir que te pase nada"

_Nunca voy a permitir que te pase nada._

"No" responde con firmeza "En lugar de pensar en que pasaría _si_ nos atrapan, creo que deberías poner manos a la obra"

La convicción en sus palabras, en su voz, en su mirada, todo hace que la admires aún más si eso es posible, que te sientas orgulloso de ella y que el deseo de cuidarla se encienda con más fiereza dentro tuyo.

De todos modos, por mucho que no quiera escuchar ahora tus promesas de hacerte cargo de todo _si_ y cuando el volcán entre en erupción, sabés bien que no vas a dejar que ella tome responsabilidad en esto. Vas a negar su participación, a decir que estaba actuando bajo tus órdenes implícitas. Vas a guardar el secreto, incluso si eso implica que el castigo caiga con toda su furia sobre vos.

"Voy a conseguir _eso_" le decís, sintiéndote un poco paranoico ante la perspectiva de la zancada que están por dar "Vos volvé a tu escritorio y espera a que te llame, ¿sí?"

"Está bien"

Te gustaría besarla apasionadamente antes que se vaya, pero no podés demorar más las cosas: debés ir a prepararte para terminar de cruzar la delgada frontera entre lo legal y lo ilegal.

Esperás dos minutos antes de cerrar todos los cajones de tu escritorio y dirigirte escaleras abajo, olvidándote totalmente de las muletas y decidiendo entenderte con el dolor directamente, sin intermediaros que compliquen las cosas; lo que menos necesitás es que se acentúe la molestia que ya comenzás a sentir en los hombros debido al esfuerzo que hacés cuando tratas de moverte con los sostenes.

Llegás rengueando al ala médica de la CTU, y antes que se den cuenta estás yéndote hacia la sala en la que le dijiste a Michelle que llevarían a cabo el plan, cargando con vos una jeringa, una aguja, dos pequeños frascos y una gasa. Corriste con la suerte de no haber sido visto, ni siquiera te cruzaste con nadie.

Cuando finalmente estás a salvo dentro de la sala dos, tomás tu teléfono móvil y la llamás mientras con la mano que queda libre empezás a preparar lo que necesitás para lo que vas a hacer en breve.

"Dessler"

Su tono de voz tranquilo y quedo deja entrever que está nerviosa.

"¿Lista?" preguntás.

"Sí" responde, y la seguridad que tanto admirás vuelve a hacerse presente.

"Bien, vamos"

Sentís la adrenalina corriéndote por el cuerpo, hinchando cada músculo hasta que duele terriblemente, acelerando los latidos de tu corazón hasta volver la taquicardia insoportable, haciendo que tu cabeza dé vueltas y vueltas y por un instante dudás de si hiciste lo correcto exponiéndola a esto, por mucho que ella esté dispuesta a ir a cualquier extremo y conseguir el fin bajo cualquier medio.

_No te preocupes. No va a pasarle nada. Vas a protegerle, aún si tenés que quebrar tu propio cuerpo. _

Te quedás en línea para escuchar la conversación que va a tener lugar ahora, para saber exactamente cuándo él va a dirigirse hacia donde estás vos y poder prepararte para el ataque sorpresivo.

El tiempo lo es todo, no hay margen de error.

"¿Sí?" la voz de Chappelle te llega a los oídos, y sentís un nudo de culpa y ansiedad formándose en tu garganta.

_No me queda otra opción, Ryan. No me dejaste otra opción._

"Señor, Rudin lo necesita. Está en la sala dos" Michelle miente, sirviéndose de la excusa acordada cuando expusiste ante ella ese plan B escrito a las apuradas por la desesperación y gravedad de la situación.

"Decile que me llame"

"Los comunicadores no funcionan en esa sala" inventa rápidamente.

"Está bien, ahora voy"

Es hora de alistarse.

Dejás la jeringa y el pequeño frasco de vidrio a un costado y te agazapás en una esquina, quedándote detrás de la puerta, con la gasa y la botella de éter en la mano. La destapás con rapidez y embembés la gasa en el líquido transparente, tratando de no respirar para que el olor no te afecte.

La puerta se abre de golpe: es Michelle.

"Viene para acá" te avisa, agitada por haber corrido hasta allí para llegar antes que Chappelle.

"Bien, no te preocupes" decís en voz alta sin saber por qué.

Quizá para tranquilizarte a vos mismo.

O tal vez para tranquilizarla a ella.

O en una de esas pensás que los dos necesitan tranquilizarse.

O crees que diciéndolo en voz alta las cosas van a tomar una forma más real y vas a sentirte dentro del cuadro en lugar de considerarte un títere que está siendo movido por hilos invisibles y no un ser humano actuando bajo su propia voluntad, haciendo algo ilegal.

La puerta se abre segundos más tarde, y Chappelle entra en la habitación. Vos estás escondido, esperando para abalanzarte sobre él. El dolor de la pierna es más punzante y más fuerte que nunca, pero seguís ignorándolo.

Lo primero que ve al ingresar en la habitación es a Michelle, parada en el centro del cuarto vacío, con gesto sombrío en su cara de muñeca de porcelana.

"¿Dónde está Rudin?" pregunta, desorientado, confundido.

Tenés que actuar.

Ya.

Lo tomás totalmente desprevenido por la espalda; el hecho de que seas bastante más alto y estés en mejor forma que él te juega a favor para sujetarlo sin que se mueva y aplastar la gasa embebida en éter contra su nariz. El efecto no se hace esperar, y enseguida sentís el peso muerto de tu jefe desplomándose en tus brazos, que siguen agarrándolo firmemente. Lo recostás en el piso de la sala.

Recién es en este momento que volvés a ser conciente de tu propio cuerpo y te percatás de lo mucho que te duelen los músculos y lo agitada que está tu respiración; recién ahora te percatás de Michelle, que sigue ahí, de pie, sin haberse movido ni medio centímetro, contemplando la escena como si todavía no entendiera que _ella_ está _ahí_ y _eso_ está _pasando_.

"Yo me encargo" la apremiás con voz ahogada, haciendo que salga del trance en el que parece haber entrado "Andá a enviar ese helicóptero para que busquen a Jack"

Reacciona, asiente vigorosamente con la cabeza porque al parecer se encuentra incapaz de hablar, y se precipita a salir por la puerta que ha quedado entreabierta luego de que Chappelle ingresara por ella, cerrándola detrás de sí.

Son las cinco de la mañana con cuarenta y siete minutos y vos estás en la sala dos de la Unidad Antiterrorista de Los Angeles, llenando con droga una jeringa para inyectársela a tu jefe, luego de haber dado a Michelle la orden de ir en contra de los 'deseos caprichosos' de Distrito y 'desperdiciar' recursos en Jack Bauer.

Son las cinco de la mañana con cuarenta y ocho minutos, y la aguja rasga la piel de Ryan Chappelle, soltando en sus venas el líquido incoloro para que corra por ellas.

Pasás un par de segundos arrodillado ahí, tragándote las ganas de gritar de dolor debido a la presión innecesaria y para nada conveniente que estás aplicando sobre tu pierna al hallarte en esa posición.

Sacás el celular del bolsillo, marcás el número del móvil que Jack tiene encima y esperás.

"¿Sí?" atiende.

"Jack, habla Tony. El helicóptero está a punto de partir. El tiempo estimado es de veinte minutos"

"¿Entonces Chappelle está a bordo con esto?" pregunta sorprendido.

Mirás a tu jefe, inconciente, en el suelo, con las mangas del saco y la camisa arremangadas y el pequeño punto rojo por el que entró la aguja brillando cubierto de sudor.

"No necesariamente" contestás.

"¿Qué querés decir?"

_Quiero decir que para ayudarte a vos y al resto de la Nación y traer a Hewitt a la CTU a tiempo antes de que los aviones militares hagan trizas a tres países inocent__es, tuve que robar drogas del ala médica de la Unidad, con ayuda de Michelle engañé a Chappelle, lo ataqué, lo dormí con éter, y una vez que estaba desmayado en el piso le inyecté algo para mantenerlo manso y soñando con los angelitos. Y ahora cuando esta conversación termine, voy a irme y a dejarlo encerrado en este cuarto que más que una sala de detención parece un armario para escobas bastante grande. _

Dejando el sarcasmo de lado, es mejor que Jack no esté al tanto de esto. No porque pienses que no lo aprobaría (sabés que cuando se entere va a aplaudirte), si no porque si lo hacés participe en el futuro cuando las cosas salgan a la luz – y es que apostarías tu cabeza a que van a salir – eso le traería problemas. No querés que sea cómplice de esto también.

"Jack, es mejor si no sabés"

"Okay" no discute, porque es obvio que entiende que para poder enviar ese helicóptero tuviste que hacer algo de lo que tu mamá no estaría orgullosa "Tony, vas a tener que involucrar al Ministerio de Justicia" te avisa.

"¿Para qué?" preguntás sorprendido.

"La señora Palmer va a tratar de obtener un acuerdo"

¿Sherry Palmer?, ¿un acuerdo? Dios, esto sólo se pone peor, ¿no? Las cosas se complican cada vez más y más en lugar de aclararse.

"¿Un acuerdo?" repetís.

"El testimonio de Hewitt la incrimina"

Así que esta es la forma en que Sherry Palmer encaja en el rompecabezas: seguramente quiso hacerle alguna maldad a su ex marido o se equivocó de jugada en la búsqueda de beneficios propios y le salió mal. Y ahora quiere entregarles a Hewitt servido en bandeja de plata para lograr obtener un trato y librarse.

"Voy a asegurarme de que todo esté en su lugar" decís.

"Esta cosa tiene que andar como reloj suizo, Tony" te recuerda Jack "No hay margen de error"

No hay margen de error.

Esas palabras se repiten en tu cabeza, resuenan, la taladran, martillean fuertemente sobre tus sienes.

No hay margen de error.

Equivocarse no es una opción.

Dar un paso en falso no es una opción.

Fallar no es una opción.

"Lo sé" te escuchás decir.

Sabés bien que el gran riesgo que estás corriendo va a costarte caro, incluso si logran su cometido de evitar que se inicie la guerra basándose en información falsa. Va a ser difícil que le escapes al castigo, pero tenés la esperanza de que cuando se descubra que ustedes tenían razón y que gracias al hecho de que te saliste _un poquitito_ de la línea se evitaron catástrofes de magnitudes impresionantes, David Palmer va a interceder por vos y por Jack (quien estás seguro también va a terminar con la soga al cuello). Ese es el consuelo que encontrás en todo esto.

Y si no hay escapatoria, si el castigo te cae igual, entonces al menos sabrás que hiciste lo posible por cumplir tu deber de proteger a los ciudadanos de este país cuando otros se equivocaron en su búsqueda de lograr ese mismo objetivo.

Al salir sigilosamente de la habitación, cerrar la puerta y cambiar la configuración del sistema de alarma para que nadie más pueda ingresar (aunque dudás que alguien vaya a pasarse por ahí; por eso elegiste esa sala), pensás en que en este instante más que nunca morís de ganas porque todo acabe de una buena vez, que no ves la hora de que se pruebe que el audio de Chipre es falso, hagan regresar a esas milicias antes de que dañen suelo del Medio Oriente y encontrar la manera de salir de ésta más o menos sin rasguños graves.

_¿Y si no es así?, ¿si las cosas no resultan como vos esperás?_ una vocecita molesta te provoca, pero no le prestás atención.

Tus pasos te guían hacia el escritorio de Michelle, donde muy tensa la encontrás sentada frente a la computadora, intentando concentrarse en el trabajo, intentando no parecer demasiado culpable, intentando calmarse.

"Ya está" susurrás en voz baja, dándole a entender que lo que había que hacer está hecho.

"Bien" es la única palabra que sale de sus labios.

Está nerviosa, ansiosa. No se arrepiente de nada y estás seguro de que va a seguir en esto hasta el final, pero no por eso se siente menos preocupada.

Exhalás un largo suspiro y, para no llamar la atención, regresás a tus tareas de director de la CTU; gracias a Dios Chappelle no llegó a decirle a nadie que había tomado la decisión de reasignarte, por lo cual para todos ahí seguís siendo el sucesor de George Mason.

Mientras te alejás, sentís _su_ mirada clavada en tu espalda, y la promesa que venís haciéndote, la promesa que va a acompañarte hasta el día que te mueras, se reproduce nuevamente en tu cabeza: _mi amor, voy a protegerte de todo, incluso si para eso tengo que aguantar lo que sea, guardar el secreto hasta que se me quiebre el cuerpo_.

Los dos están metidos en esto, pero el único que va a hacerse responsable sos vos, incluso si ella no está de acuerdo con que cargues con la culpa.

Porque preferirías morir antes que no cuidarla y mantenerla a salvo, incluso si eso te cuesta tu futuro.


	30. Abrazarnos sin contacto, 6 AM a 7 AM

**Nota de la autora: Acepto comentarios de lectores anónimos y de lectores con cuenta en el sitio. Ya que la única persona de las que leen esta historia y la comentan se halla de vacaciones y no va a volver hasta dentro de al menos dos semanas, me encantaría recibir al menos algún comentario de otros de los que vienen leyendo. Realmente significaría mucho para mí. Voy a seguir escribiendo de todas formas; de hecho, estoy a punto de empezar el capítulo 31, pero ver en los gráficos que hay gente de todo el mundo leyendo y que nadie comenta es a veces un tanto desalentador. Por favor, solamente dos palabras significarían muchísimo :)**

* * *

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre las 6:00 y las 7:00 de la mañana del 5 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Acompáñame a lo absurdo_

_De abrazarnos sin contacto. _

No sabés si son los nervios, la perspectiva de lo que va a suceder cuando descubran lo que hicieron, el hecho de que llevás veinticuatro horas despierta y _casi _sin un segundo de calma, o los efectos secundarios de las fuertes emociones que te tienen hecha su presa, pero sentís un malestar general tremendo: nauseas, picazón en la mano herida, temblores internos, temblores externos, dificultad para respirar.

Te recuerda a esas largas noches que pasabas despierta estudiando para tus finales en la universidad; cuando llegaban las cinco de la madrugada te sentías tan exhausta que apenas podías mantener los párpados levantados, era como si tuvieran voluntad propia, se te cerraban solos; las ganas de vomitar haciendo arder tu garganta debido a tanto café ingerido, el dolor en los hombros y en la espalda.

Estás sola en el inmenso cuarto de baño, inclinada sobre el lavabo de cerámica blanco salpicado del agua que acabás de dejar correr para mojarte el rostro.

El problema es que esta vez es distinto.

Todo es distinto.

Lo que hicieron... Dios, qué locura más grande. Qué locura más peligrosa. En qué problema están metidos. Pero si pudieras hacer que las agujas del reloj retrocedieran, volver el tiempo atrás y encontrarte de nuevo en su oficina, de pie frente a él, escuchándolo exponer su plan, le dirías que sí de nuevo, sin pensarlo dos veces, tal y como lo hiciste la primera vez.

Porque crees que lo que están haciendo es correcto.

Porque crees que es necesario llegar a extremos con tal de evitar este error garrafal. O al menos intentar evitarlo.

Porque las consecuencias que te toque enfrentar a vos, el precio a pagar, todo eso es pequeño comparado a las vidas que se perderían y los desastres que se causarían si ustedes no hicieran el intento de frenarlo, por muy arriesgados que sean los medios para llegar al fin.

Porque no podrías vivir en paz sabiendo que hubo _algo_ que podrías haber hecho pero no hiciste para ayudar a Jack, al presidente Palmer y a cada habitante de los Estados Unidos de América y de los países que van a entrar en una guerra sin fundamentos creada por una mente macabra que sólo persigue intereses propios.

Porque sacrificarías todo con tal de ver la farsa fallar.

Porque a él serías incapaz de negarte.

Porque a él no podés negarle nada.

Porque con él irías hasta el fin del mundo.

Porque a él en algo como esto jamás lo dejarías solo.

"_Se me ocurrió una idea... Es peligroso e ilegal, pero podría darnos algo del tiempo que necesitamos. Puedo ir al ala médica y conseguir éter y alguna droga de corto efecto, inofensiva, para sedar a Chappelle por una hora o dos. __Así podríamos dar la orden de enviar el helicóptero a casa de Hewitt. Nadie más sabe que van a reasignarme, así que para todos seguiría siendo el director de la CTU. El problema es que no puedo hacerlo solo. Tendrías que llamarlo, decirle que algún técnico quiere verlo, llevarlo a algún lugar – la sala dos, por ejemplo – atacarlo, dormirlo y encerrarlo ahí"_

Sí, una locura tremenda.

Una locura tremenda, y _los dos_ están metidos en ella.

El vendaje de la mano está empezando a molestarte mucho, por lo cual decidís quitártelo y arrojarlo al cesto de basura.

Cinco minutos atrás estuviste en la sala dos, asegurándote de que Chappelle estuviera aún inconciente, como Tony te pidió.

Verlo ahí, desmayado, con los ojos cerrados, pálido, hizo que tomaras conciencia de lo lejos que tuvieron que llegar, y de lo lejos que probablemente lleguen _ellos_ cuando se enteren de esto.

Tony prometió que iba a protegerte, lo dijo tan convencido, tan terriblemente preocupado por vos, com0 si cuidarte fuera su propósito en esta vida... En ese momento hubieras entregado todo con tal de poder abrazarlo por un segundo, acunarlo en tus brazos, susurrar en su oído que van a estar juntos en esto hasta el final. Porque por mucho que te deshaga por dentro saber que ese hombre sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de protegerte, no vas a dejar que cargue solo con la culpa de tus acciones, porque lo que hiciste lo hiciste sabiendo a qué consecuencias te atendrías, lo hiciste creyendo que era lo correcto.

Aún crees que lo que están haciendo es lo correcto.

Salís del cuarto de baño, respirás hondo, y comenzás a caminar por el pasillo.

Ves a Tony parado a unos cuantos metros, firmando unos papeles.

Y como siempre que lo ves, tu corazón se saltea un latido.

Al llegar a su lado, en susurros te pregunta:

"¿Cómo está Chappelle?"

Reanudan los pasos mientras hablan, completando así juntos el tramo que resta de corredor hasta llegar de nuevo al piso principal.

"Sigue inconciente, pero está empezando a moverse un poco"

"Sí, la droga que le dí es de corta duración. Voy a tener que inyectarle otra dosis pronto"

"¿Cuánto tiempo más podemos seguir llenándolo de eso?" inquirís, un poco asustada ante la perspectiva de que se les vaya la mano; confías en Tony, a tus ojos es perfecto, pero porque es el hombre que amás, y eso no significa que no esté expuesto a cometer errores, como cualquier otro.

"Tenemos que mantenerlo en hielo lo suficiente para que Jack pueda traer a Hewitt" contesta "¿Cómo va eso del helicóptero?"

Consultás el reloj.

"Debería aterrizar en lo de Hewitt en diez minutos. Hewitt debería estar acá dentro de media hora"

Media hora que deseás se pase cuanto antes.

"Bien"

"¿Qué hay de Carrie?" el medio ante la perspectiva de que esté acechándolos lista para aprovecharse de la primera oportunidad que surja para perjudicarlos no te deja en paz "¿Está preguntando por Chappelle?"

"No, todavía no. La puse a trabajar procesando imágenes. Eso debería mantenerla ocupada por un rato"

La breve conversación que hasta ahora no ha estado compuesta de otra cosa que no sean murmullos y miradas un tanto paranoicas es interrumpida por uno de los técnicos, quien desde su escritorio no muy lejano al punto en el que están parados llama a Tony, teléfono en mano:

"Disculpe, señor Almeida, Brad Hammond de División está en la línea para el señor Chappelle. ¿Sabe dónde está?"

_Dios, no, Hammond no_.

En los ojos de Tony puede verse reflejado ese mismo pensamiento que invadió tu mente.

"No, yo lo atiendo, gracias" responde, acercándose para tomar el teléfono. Permanecés a su lado, escuchando retazos de la conversación "Señor Hammond, habla Tony Almeida. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor?" trata de sonar como si todo estuviera marchando con viento suave "... No estoy seguro" te morís por saber qué está diciendo Hammond "... Debe haber salido... A mi no me dijo nada, señor, pero voy a avisarle tan pronto como lo encuentre... Señor Hammond" notás que el rumbo de la conversación debe haber cambiado, porque la postura de Tony se tensa y su tono de voz se transforma un poco ", lo lamento, ya le dije todo lo que sé, señor. Pero voy a asegurarme de que Ryan lo llame en cuanto retorne" _sí, en cuanto retorne del estado vegetativo que le inducimos _"... Gracias, señor" es lo último que dice antes de colgar.

"¿Qué está pasando?" te apresurás a inquirir en un susurro nervioso y desesperado a la vez que tratás de mantenerte en apariencia tranquila.

"División sospecha que algo ocurre" contesta, haciendo que las perspectivas negras que ya tenías se tiñan de un color aún más oscuro si eso es posible.

"¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?"

Querés que él te guíe, que él decida, porque lo admirás profundamente y – aunque algunas veces como sucedió durante el transcurso de los eventos que vienen desarrollándose tus opiniones se crucen con las suyas - sabés que tomaría las decisiones correctas en momentos como estos en los que de repente te sentís invadida por el desasosiego, los nervios y una adrenalina rara que te corre salvaje por las venas porque sos conciente de que estás haciendo algo que se sale de la raya que separa la legalidad de la ilegalidad.

Querés que él te guíe, que él decida, porque eso te da seguridad, hace que sientas que tus pies están apoyados sobre suelo firme.

Ese hombre que tenés delante tuyo posee la extraordinaria capacidad de hacerte sentir algo absurdo como que está rodeándote con sus brazos sin siquiera tocarte, abrazándote sin contacto, solamente con su presencia, con lo que irradia, con lo que emana de su cuerpo, con esa misteriosa, mágica, pura fuerza que une tu alma a la suya.

Podrás estar con el agua hasta el cuello, pero te sentís más segura y protegida que nunca porque _él_ está ahí con vos.

"Tenemos que traer a Hewitt acá tan rápido como sea posible"

"El helicóptero ya está en camino" le recordás.

"Pero si nos atrapan a nosotros antes de que llegue, van a dar la orden de hacer que regrese y no van a recogerlos" te recuerda.

Tiene razón.

"Lo mejor va a ser que salgas de la CTU" sugiere "Voy a conseguirte el acceso que necesitás para ir a trabajar a uno de los móviles que hay fuera. De ese modo, si nos descubren, voy a caer yo solo"

"Vamos a caer los dos" querés recordarle que estás con él en esto hasta el final.

"Michelle..." empieza.

Pero lo interrumpís.

"Tony, estamos en esto juntos. Voy a ir a trabajar fuera de la CTU para que si _nos_ descubren tarden más en encontrarme a mi; de ese modo voy a poder seguir ayudando a Jack un poco más"

"Está bien" acepta a regañadientes, y se marcha caminando con dificultad, dejándote sola.

Te apresurás a ir a tu escritorio para buscar tu saco; seguramente el aire frío de las primeras horas de la mañana va a afectarte de manera especial en tu estado físico y psicológico, volviéndote más vulnerable a los temblores involuntarios y cosquilleos recorriéndote la espina dorsal de arriba abajo.

Cuando las agujas del reloj están posicionadas anunciando que pasaron quince minutos de las seis, ves a Tony a lo lejos buscando tu mirada, indicándote silenciosamente que está listo para que salgas.

Comienzan a dirigirse los dos a un punto en común al mismo tiempo, finalmente cruzándose los caminos, quedando tu cuerpo al lado del suyo, a solamente centímetros de distancia.

"Con esto vas a acceder a la camioneta" susurra en tu oído a la par que te entrega una tarjeta de acceso. El hecho de que lleves tu chaqueta puesta no evita el temblor interno que sacude a tu alma cuando tus dedos rozan los suyos al tomar lo que está dándote, el contacto de las dos pieles causando que te estremezcas.

"¿Cómo voy a traspasar el programa de protección?" preguntás cuando están a punto de llegar a la salida directa al aparcamiento donde están las camionetas equipadas.

"Esto tiene un alcance de unas pocas cuadras. Tiene un código Huffman, así que vas a poder entrar"

Frenan, sus cuerpos giran a penas, quedando frente a frente y es sólo un centímetro de espacio vacío el que yace ahora entre ustedes, separándolos físicamente. Podés sentir su respiración mezclándose con la tuya, y verte reflejada en sus ojos otra vez, mientras la luz del sol que finalmente se ha alzado sobre la ciudad de Los Angeles otra vez los baña a ambos. Si quisieras, podrías inclinarte y robarle otro beso. Si quisiera, podría inclinarse y robarte un beso él a vos.

"Llamáme cuando estés situada" te pide, y querés pensar que su tono de voz suena debilitado porque por dentro se siente igual de frágil que vos, igual de desesperado por el hecho de que teniéndote tan cerca tiene que limitarse a simplemente contemplarte sin poder hacer nada más.

Asentís con la cabeza antes de marcharte.

Pero a los pocos metros sos interceptada por Carrie.

"Michelle..."

"Hola" es la primera palabra que se te sale.

"¿Adónde estás yendo?" inquiere curiosa y con un toque malévolo en los ojos, notando que llevás puesta tu chaqueta y estás dirigiéndote a una de las salidas secundarias.

"Estoy yendo a mi auto" contestás.

"¿Te vas?" pregunta.

"No, solamente voy a ir a buscar algo y vuelvo. ¿Hay algún problema?"

Responde a tu interrogante con otro que, por supuesto, te hiela la sangre y hace que tu corazón deje de latir por un segundo.

"¿Viste a Chappelle?"

"No"

Comenzás a caminar otra vez con la esperanza de perderla de vista, pero ella te sigue.

"Busqué por todas partes y no puedo encontrarlo"

"Bueno, si lo veo le digo que lo estás buscando" contestás, rogando no haber sonado demasiado evasiva como para levantar sospechas, aunque es más que obvio que Carrie ya las tiene y está tratando de escarbar en ellas para encontrar la manera de perjudicarte.

"¿Y si no lo ves?"

Te detenés en seco, respirás hondo y te decís a vos misma que la manera en que juegues esta carta va a ser crucial en el resto del desarrollo del juego.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" indagás con escepticismo.

"Mi trabajo es monitorear las conversaciones de este lugar" se jacta "¿Te pensás que no sé lo que está pasando?"

"¿Por qué no me decís vos, Carrie?" la provocás, queriendo crisparle los nervios un poco mientras tu cabeza repasa mentalmente los movimientos hechos por Tony y por vos durante las últimas horas, llegando a la conclusión de que nada importante fue dicho a través del teléfono, que todos los detalles y maquinaciones – por llamarlas de alguna forma – fueron arreglados a los susurros y en persona, principalmente entre los confines de su oficina "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Lo llamaste a Chappelle porque Rudin quería verlo"

Sí, lo llamaste a Chappelle porque 'Rudin quería verlo'. ¡Lo llamaste! Qué tontos que fueron los dos; deberías haberlo llevado a la sala dos vos, decirle que Rudin estaba ahí en persona en lugar de llamarlo.

"Acabo de hablar con Rudin" sigue Carrie "Él no sabe nada de eso"

_Pensá rápido, Michelle. ¿Por qué fue que de todos los técnicos superiores elegiste a Rudin? Pensá, pensá._

Y de repente la razón te sacude con fuerza el cerebro.

"Claro que te dijo eso" sonreís con un dejo de ironía "Su sistema no estaba cargado correctamente y eso es tu culpa" le reprochás "Quería ver a Chappelle para quejarse de vos"

Se queda perpleja, y por un instante se te cruza por la cabeza que _sí_ creyó la mentira que le dijiste.

Aprovechando que se encuentra en silencio, mirándote, sin saber cómo responder a eso, decidís que es hora de finalmente deshacerte de ella y seguir camino.

"No te metas en mis asuntos, Carrie, y vas a hacer un mejor trabajo" le aconsejás.

Cuando minutos más tarde te encontrás finalmente instalada, tomás el teléfono y llamás a Tony como lo prometiste, al tiempo que comenzás a conectar los cables que necesitás para poner tu computadora portátil en funcionamiento y conectarla a las redes de la CTU.

"Almeida"

"Soy yo. Ya estoy situada"

"¿Dónde estás?"

"En el lote norte. En la camioneta 15-A. Tony, Carrie viene tras nosotros" le informás "Estuve preguntando por Chappelle"

Baja la voz hasta convertirla en apenas audible:

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Que no sabía de qué me estaba hablando. Pero la necesitamos fuera del camino" insistís "Mantenela ocupada"

"Bien, yo me encargo. Terminá de conectarte y llamá a Jack. Tengo que irme, Hammond está acá"

Y acto seguido, cuelga.

Suspirás. Que Hammond esté ahí no puede significar nada bueno; más bien significa que dentro de poco van a enterarse de lo que le hicieron a Chappelle, van a buscarte, encontrarte y llevarte detenida.

Por eso tenés que apresurarte y ayudar a Jack a hacer lo que sea que necesite que hagas antes de que te dejen fuera de la partida.

Pero antes de que puedas llamarlo vos a él, tu teléfono suena.

"Dessler"

"Michelle, ¿qué demonios está pasando?" grita, sacado de quicio "El helicóptero no nos recogió"

"Suspendieron la orden" empezás a explicar "Hammond está acá..."

"¡No me importa!" te interrumpe "¡Que el helicóptero vuelva! ¡Hewitt está muriendo!"

¿Hewitt?, ¿muriendo? Dios, ¿por qué la suerte sigue esquivándolos?

No tenés tiempo para preguntar qué pasó, cómo es que de pronto ahora la vida de Hewitt pende de un hilo. Sin embargo, la curiosidad es más fuerte.

"Jack, ¿qué pasó?"

"Entró en pánico" explica, y recordás que en el informe que Tony y vos leyeron sobre Alex Hewitt cuando lo buscaron siguiendo los rastros en lo que quedaba del famoso chip decía que había pasado bastante tiempo rehabilitándose en un psiquiátrico por paranoia y depresión ", trató de escapar porque se asustó. Lo perseguí hasta la terraza, y corriendo se tropezó y golpeó la cabeza. Está sangrando mucho, está perdiendo la conciencia" sigue "Michelle, Hewitt es el único que puede probar que el audio es falso y el único que puede llevarnos a Peter Kingsley, el autor de todo esto" como si no lo supieras, como si no supieras la importancia que Hewitt juega acá.

"Jack, hicimos todo lo posible, pero Hammond debe haberse enterado que pedimos un helicóptero para vos y lo suspendió. No hay nada más que pueda decirte. Estoy fuera de la CTU, así que probablemente tarden en encontrarme" crees que Tony no le habló a Jack de lo que le hicieron a Chappelle, por lo que preferís no entrar en detalles "Puedo ayudarte en lo que precises, ya estoy instalada" tratás de consolarlo un poco y de consolarte a vos.

Por Dios, ¿y si todo lo que hicieron termina resultando en vano?

"Está bien, voy a volver a llamarte" dice Jack, y luego se corta la comunicación.

Y te quedás sola, en esa camioneta, en silencio, sola con tus pensamientos, con tus dudas, con tus miedos, con la adrenalina quemándote en las venas, con el corazón latiendo desaforado, con la necesidad de un abrazo _suyo_ reconfortándote y consolándote en este instante en que es tan frágil depender de todo.

A las seis de la mañana con veintiocho minutos, Jack vuelve a llamar.

"Michelle, soy yo"

"Jack, ¿dónde estás?"

"Estoy volviendo al loft de Hewitt. Quiero que te conectes y te prepares para entrar a su computadora"

Enseguida tus dedos, como si tuvieran vida propia, caen sobre el teclado y empiezan a moverse.

"¿Qué pasó con Hewitt?" inquirís, temiendo que la respuesta sea la que no querés escuchar.

"No aguantó. Está muerto" contesta, y en su voz percibís el mismo abatimiento que te invade.

Es una oportunidad menos de detener todo esto.

"Jack, lo siento"

"Llamáme cuando estés lista" dice por toda respuesta.

Un puñado de minutos más tarde, ya estás en condiciones de volver a comunicarte con Jack.

"¿Sí?" contesta al levantar el llamado.

"Jack, estoy conectada a la computadora de Hewitt. Necesito que presiones la tecla de 'escape' y puedo tomar control"

"Hecho"

Sigue tus instrucciones, y enseguida en tu pantalla aparece la réplica exacta de los datos guardados en el ordenador de Alex Hewitt.

"¿Qué te dijo Hewitt?" preguntás, queriendo tener más información.

"Me dijo que inventó un programa que puede recrear la voz de cualquier persona siempre y cuando tenga un ejemplo de esa voz. Puede hacer que digan lo que quieran" _así fue como creó el audio de Chipre _"Me dijo que tenía todos los archivos guardados en el menú principal.

Insertando un par de combinaciones lográs acceder.

"Bien, creo que lo encontré" anunciás.

Te tomás unos segundos para observar con atención, y te sorprende la manera en que el programa está armado.

Hewitt era, sin duda alguna, un genio, o al menos alguien muy habilidoso y con un coeficiente intelectual lo suficientemente importante como para diseñar esta maravilla.

"Nunca antes vi algo como esto" murmurás más para vos misma que para tu interlocutor "Todos los ejemplos están conectados a través de un integrador"

"Todo lo que necesito es cualquier cosa con la voz de Hewitt" te apresura Jack.

"Bien, esperá" presionás uno de los cientos de archivos de audio al azar y lo dejás correr "¿Éste es él?" preguntás a Jack cuando la voz de un hombre empieza a sonar.

"No. ¡Maldición!" se queja "Hay cientos de archivos... Esperá un segundo" dice de repente, y por un instante lo único que escuchás es silencio, hasta que Jack vuelve a tomar el teléfono "Michelle, ¿podés filtrar los archivos de audio por día y hora?" pregunta.

"Dejáme ver... Sí"

"Okay, fijate si podés encontrar un archivo de audio que fue grabado anoche muy tarde o temprano esta madrugada cerca de la medianoche" te pide.

Ponés a trabajar el filtro, y segundos más tarde lo hallás.

"Debe ser éste" decís antes de pararte sobre él y darle al botón '_play_'.

Dos voces, la de un hombre y una mujer, llenan tus oídos.

"_Hola"_

"_Hola, Alex"_

"_¿Quién habla?" _

"Ese es él" Jack anuncia triunfante.

"_Sherry Palmer"_ continua la grabación.

"Tenemos que dejarlo correr" informás al notar que ha aparecido una barra que indica que el programa está recolectando la información sonora que necesita para poder después crear sus propias frases, y que es necesario que el audio se mantenga funcionando hasta que la barra esté totalmente llena.

"_¿La ex esposa del presidente? __¿Para qué está llamándome?"_

"_Sé todo sobre tu vinculación con Peter Kingsley, Alex"_

"_No conozco a nadie llamado Peter Kingsley" _

"_También sé que tenés todas tus conversaciones telefónicas grabadas. Dejáme preguntarte..., ¿era para protegerte a vos mismo o para extorsionarlo a él?... No te preocupes, Alex, puedo ayudarte"_

De pronto la sangre se te congela en las venas, tu corazón se detiene y cada músculo de tu cuerpo se tensa cuando tus oídos son alcanzados por los ruidos distantes de un grupo de policías revisando camionetas y gritándose los unos a los otros, buscándote.

Están buscándote.

Eso quiere decir que Hammond encontró a Chappelle.

Eso quiere decir que Chappelle probablemente haya hablado y dicho que Tony y vos lo engañaron para llevarlo a la sala dos y luego lo atacaron.

Eso quiere decir que deben tener a Tony en custodia ya.

Eso quiere decir que te queda poco tiempo hasta que te hallen a vos.

"_¿Quién dice que necesito ayuda?"_

"_Peter pensó que ibas a morir __en Los Angeles con todo el mundo hoy y ahora que seguís vivo él va a ir a buscarte. Así que oí lo que tengo para decirte: yo puedo protegerte"_

La barra finalmente está cargada, lo cual es un alivio porque el tiempo del que disponés para seguir dándole instrucciones a Jack es escaso.

"Bien, el programa dice que ya tenemos suficiente material para crear sonidos"

"Okay, bien. ¿Qué hacemos?"

Seguís escuchando voces y pasos que se acercan; deben estar barriendo todo el perímetro.

"Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es abrir un archivo GEN y escribir las frases que queremos que digan las voces" tu cuerpo entero sigue tensando y hablás tan rápido como la lengua te lo permite.

"¿Qué significa un archivo GEN?" Jack pregunta desconcertado y preso de una histeria probablemente producto del hecho de que no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo proceder para manejar este programa, y en el estado casi catatónico en que te encontrás vos debido al pánico no podés serle muy útil.

Hacés un esfuerzo por olvidarte de los ruidos que escuchás acercándose más y más y concentrarte en ayudarlo.

"Creó un diferente programa para el módulo de reproducción" le decís, al tiempo que empezás a revisar el resto de los archivos "Tenemos que encontrar bajo qué menú está"

"¿Qué estoy buscando?" inquiere Jack.

No podés ponerte a explicar. Tu mejor carta en este momento es buscarlo vos sola, encontrarlo y enviarle un acceso.

"No está acá" murmurás "Probá con un sub programa llamado prólogo"

Y antes de que puedas decir algo más, la tensión te toma prisionera cuando los hombres que están buscándote llegan a la puerta de la camioneta dentro de la cual estás y comienzan a aporrear sus puertas.

"Me encontraron, Jack"

"_Salga de la camioneta, agente Dessler"_ los escuchás decir.

Jack, obviamente, ignora la situación en la que caíste y pretende que sigas ayudándolo hasta que los policías entren a la camioneta por la fuerza y, también por la fuerza, te separen del teclado.

"Okay, está cargando, ¿qué busco ahora?"

"Algo que luzca como un gráfico de interfase sonora... Ya casi están acá, Jack" le advertís.

"Michelle, esperá" te pide.

Pero esperar o no es algo que sale del alcance de tus manos. Y un segundo más tarde, cuando la puerta de la camioneta se abre y te encontrás rodeada de un puñado de policías apuntándote con armas, no te queda más opción que quitarte los auriculares y dejarlo caer junto al ordenador, poniéndote de pie con las manos en alto y entregándote.

Te hacen salir del vehículo, te esposan, y agarrándote firmemente de ambos brazos te llevan de vuelta a la CTU, todo sin que opongas resistencia.

Sin embargo, por dentro, estás haciendo sobrehumanos esfuerzos por no dejar ver el ataque de nervios en colapso que te carcome y deshace, causando que sendos nudos se formen en tu garganta y estómago y la cabeza te duela con punzante intensidad.

Te llevan a la sala dos – qué ironía –, la misma sala en la que Chappelle estuvo inconciente por culpa de ustedes, y lo primero que ves al entrar es a Tony, de pie en un costado, con aspecto probablemente mucho más relajado que el tuyo.

"Michelle..." tu nombre es lo primero que se escapa de sus labios al reparar en tu presencia, y ambos ofuscados por las emociones del momento están a punto de lanzarse uno a los brazos del otro, pero se contienen a tiempo.

"La cámara está encendida de nuevo" susurra, advirtiéndote, como si hubiera leído en tu mirada que estabas a punto de echarle los brazos al cuello y buscar refugio acurrucándote en su pecho. La habían apagado antes de que Chappelle llegara ahí supuestamente para encontrarse con Rudin "Volvieron a encenderla cuando me trajeron"

Los dos se quedan mirándose, las ganas de abrazarse evidentes y claras en sus ojos, y la impotencia fruto de no poder dar rienda suelta a ese deseo frustrándote y poniéndote más nerviosa. Están metidos en algo muy grave y ahora entre esas cuatro paredes ya no te sentís tan segura de nada; tenerlo cerca, reconfortándote, acariciándote, eso te haría bien, pero no es posible. No pueden perder el control ahora y perderse en besos y mimos, lo cual vuelve aún más terriblemente cruel que te hayan encerrado con el amor de tu vida, con tu necesidad más grande, en una habitación y que estén vigilándolos a través de una cámara.

"Carrie nos delató" habla suavemente, apenas moviendo los labios "Llamó a Hammond a División y le dijo que sospechaba que nosotros dos le habíamos hecho algo a Chappelle para poder seguir ayudando a Jack. Hammond llegó, canceló el helicóptero que enviamos y Carrie lo guió por toda la CTU hasta que encontraron a Chappelle. Traté de decirles que vos no sabías lo que yo iba a hacer, pero no me creyeron, y Carrie les dijo que te había visto salir, que seguramente estabas trabajando fuera de la Unidad. Les explicó cómo rastrearte usando tu código de acceso a los servidores de la CTU"

Definitivamente esta vez se salió con la suya: en menudo problema estás metida.

No decís nada, simplemente das vueltas alrededor de la pequeña habitación, tratando de tranquilizarte, de hallar algo de calma, pero lo único que en este momento podría calmarte está fuera del alcance de tus manos, aunque físicamente se encuentra a unos pocos metros, sentado arriba de la mesa en el centro de la habitación.

Realmente esperás que todo esto valga la pena, que todo esto sirva de algún modo para que Jack pueda llevar al presidente las pruebas y detener esta guerra, atrapar a Kingsley y a los culpables y evitar una catástrofe.

_Por favor, que todo esto no haya sido en vano. _

Mirás a la cámara una vez más, para cerciorarte de que _sí_ está prendida y de que _no_ podés permitirte perder el control cuando probablemente hay al menos dos agentes vigilándolos. Sin embargo, necesitás hablar, desahogarte, romper el silencio, estar cerca de él. No aguantás más, ya aguantaste demasiado, y estás por encontrar tu punto de quiebre.

Dirigís tus pasos hacia donde está él, y muy suavemente te sentás en la mesa, a su lado, su hombro pegado al tuyo, imposiblemente más cerca. Sólo eso es suficiente para lograr que te sientas un poco mejor.

Los dos están de espaldas a la cámara.

"¿Qué cargos pensás que van a darnos?" preguntás con un suspiro débil, queriendo saber a qué vas a tener que enfrentarte como consecuencia de los medios empleados para llegar al fin, un fin al que no sabés si Jack Bauer va a poder llegar.

"Podrían presionar y llegar a traición si quisieran" te contesta con un murmullo.

No es la respuesta que te hubiera gustado escuchar, no es lo más tranquilizador del mundo, pero al menos te dijo la verdad.

"¿Crees que vayan a hacer eso?"

"Depende de qué tan grande sea el ejemplo que quieran hacer de nosotros"

Tiene razón, todo depende de cómo quieran Hammond y Chappelle llevar las cosas, todo depende de cómo quieran direccionar esto. Dios, te sentís tan frágil...

Estás a punto de ceder a las ganas y pedirle que te abrace, cuando su voz llega a tus oídos y rompe el triste ensimismamiento en que te hallas absorta.

"Michelle" lo mirás a los ojos. Cuando habla, lo hace apenas moviendo los labios, casi sin emitir sonido "Nadie puede demostrar que sabías lo que iba a hacerle a Chappelle. Voy a decirles que estabas ayudando a Jack bajo mis órdenes, ¿está bien?"

No, no está bien.

No está bien porque vos hiciste lo que creías correcto, lo que seguís creyendo que fue correcto, y no te arrepentís.

No está bien porque están juntos en esto y van a seguir juntos hasta el final.

No está bien porque seguís firme a la idea de que el castigo que te apliquen es un precio justo a pagar con tal de evitar tantos cientos de miles de muertes.

No está bien porque si bien fue _su_ idea, vos sos la que empezó a ayudar a Jack a espaldas de los demás y vos sos la que aceptó ayudar a Tony con esto.

No está bien, no.

Y se lo decís.

"No" es la palabra que sale de tu boca, y la seguridad que sentís al decirla hace que tu voz suene inconmovible.

"¿Cómo que 'no'?" reacciona él.

"Hice lo que creía correcto. Aún creo eso. Y no voy a dejar que mientas por mi"

Y a continuación, sintiendo que no podés soportar más la necesidad de sentir su piel y la tuya acariciándose, sabiendo que los dos lo necesitan, que es lo único que puede hacerles bien en este momento, movés tu mano unos centímetros hasta que cae sobre la suya, donde permanece por unos segundos hasta que él entrelaza sus dedos con los tuyos, frotando suavemente tu palma con su pulgar y el dorso con el índice.

"Michelle, dejáme cuidarte" te pide en un susurro desgarrador, implorando que le permitas tratar de salvarte de esto.

"No" repetís "Si hay infierno para vos, hay infierno para mi. Estamos en esto juntos" murmurás, tu mano y la suya aún acariciándose, diciendo con el lenguaje de la piel lo que en palabras no puede ser puesto.

"Por favor, Michelle" ruega otra vez.

Te parte el alma saber que se muere por mantenerte a salvo y que tus propias convicciones no te dejan ceder. Te parte el alma no poder abrazarlo...

Físicamente no podés abrazarlo. Pero tu alma y la suya podrían abrazarse, abrazarse sin contacto. Es una idea absurda, probablemente los nervios y el cansancio estén causando que delires, pero se te ocurre que quizá podría funcionar para apaciguarlo un poco a él y apaciguarte un poco a vos, quizá sea cierto eso que leíste por ahí alguna vez, eso de que las almas gemelas pueden abrazarse sin necesidad de tocarse, conectarse la una con la otra y fundirse.

"Tony" llamás su nombre despacio, aún sin soltarle la mano"..., cerrá los ojos" le pedís.

No dice nada, simplemente te mira inquisidoramente, sin entender.

"No puedo abrazarte con el cuerpo, pero quiero abrazarte con el alma" confesás apenas moviendo los labios "Cerrá los ojos" pedís otra vez "e imaginá que estás abrazándome"

Y ves como sus párpados se caen, ves como sus ojos se cierran, sin que diga nada, sin que agregue nada, aceptando acompañarte a lo absurdo de abrazarse sin contacto.

Soltás su mano y cerrás tus propios ojos.

Jurarías que una sensación absolutamente maravillosa se ha apoderado de vos desde adentro hacia fuera, como si de verdad estuvieras en sus brazos, como si de verdad estuviera rodeándote con ellos y anidando tu cuerpo contra el suyo. Sólo tenerlo ahí, a tu lado, los dos con los ojos cerrados imaginando que están abrazándose...

Abrazarse sin contacto, es lo más romántico y lo más absurdo que alguna vez hiciste.

Pero funciona, porque de pronto se te va el medio, de pronto desaparecen las inseguridades, las dudas, la incertidumbre, de pronto sentís que las cosas van a salir bien, que nada va a sucederles, y que algún día no muy lejano tu cuerpo y el suyo van a sentir lo que es fundirse el uno con el otro, del mismo modo en que podrías jurar ahora mismo que tu alma y la suya están fundiéndose, convirtiéndose en una sola, gracias a tu absurda idea de abrazarse sin contacto.

Qué absurdo y qué mágico, abrazarse sin contacto, algo que solamente dos almas gemelas pueden hacer.

Y el tiempo se detiene, el Universo desaparece, el espacio deja de existir, y sólo existen ustedes dos, amándose sin siquiera tocarse.


	31. Si hay infierno para vos, 7 AM a 8 AM

Lo siguiente tiene lugar entre las 7:00 y las 8:00 de la mañana del 5 de septiembre.

Los hechos ocurren en tiempo real.

* * *

_Si hay infierno para mí,_

_Y hay infierno para vos_

_Que nada nos separe,_

_Por favor. _

Nunca, en toda tu vida, de ninguna manera, con ninguna mujer, bajo ninguna circunstancia sentiste remotamente lo que está devorándote ahora por dentro mientras sentados los dos en ese cuarto vacío, uno junto al otro, con a penas la mitad de un centímetro separando su cuerpo del tuyo, con los ojos cerrados imaginando el abrazo que no pueden darse.

Y por un puñado de segundos entrás en trance, olvidándote de todo: del lugar en el que se encuentran, de las nubes cargadas y eléctricas que se amontonan sobre sus cabezas listas para dejar el agua caer y empaparlos, de las consecuencias de sus actos, del futuro, del mañana, del audio de Chipre, de la guerra en la que el país podría estar a punto de adentrarse... Te olvidás de todo, hasta de tu propio nombre, perdés conciencia hasta de tu propio cuerpo, y sólo existen suspendidos en el espacio y en el tiempo tu alma y la suya, abrazándose.

Pero luego, como siempre, algo dentro tuyo se revela y quiebra el hechizo, rompe la calma, te arrastra de nuevo a la realidad, una realidad en la que los dos podrían estar enfrentándose a cargos graves, en la que tu país podría estar a punto de iniciar la tercera guerra mundial porque todos los intentos que ustedes hicieron para detener tremendo error fueron fallidos y vanos; una realidad en la que vos y ella podrían estar yendo directo al infierno y no hay nada que puedas hacer para salvarla, porque no quiere ser salvada.

No quieres que la cuides, que la protejas, al menos no en esto.

No quiere que la defiendas, quiere defenderse sola.

Ese pensamiento es lo que rompe con la tranquilidad traída por la absurda pero hermosa idea de abrazarse sin contacto.

"_Si hay infierno para vos, hay infierno para mí. Estamos juntos en esto"_

Esas palabras te dijo, y es su eco el que causa tu malestar e inquietud: querés cuidarla, protegerla, pero ella no va a dejarte.

"Michelle..." su nombre se cae de tus labios en forma de un susurro que destroza el silencio que a ambos envolvía. Tus ojos se abren, despacio, y la ves ahí, más hermosa y más tranquila que nunca a pesar de la situación, sin haber levantado los párpados aún.

"¿Qué?" es apenas un murmullo audible, más bien es tu concentración fija en leer sus labios la que hace que interpretes la palabra que acaba de decir.

"Van a venir en cualquier momento a interrogarnos, mi vida" susurrás, sin darte cuenta lo que acabás de decir, porque la llamaste así miles de veces en tus sueños que ya hasta se siente natural en la realidad "No creo que sea bueno que nos encuentren así"

Sus ojos se abren.

"Tenés razón" dice, asintiendo con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie, alejándose despacio hasta que se encuentra en una de las esquinas de la habitación "Me siento mucho más tranquila" confiesa, de alguna manera agradeciéndote, quizá.

"Yo también"

Una pausa tiene lugar, durante la cual ambos se miran el uno al otro sin decir nada. Te ponés de pie, aún sacudido por dentro después de haber compartido en medio de la tempestad una conexión tan hermosa como la que existe entre ustedes dos, y todavía intentando deshacerte de la sensación de que deberías insistir y convencerla de que te deje mentir por ella. Empezás a dar vueltas por el otro extremo de la habitación, pensando, buscando la manera de poner en palabras lo que acribilla a tu corazón.

"Michelle, por favor, dejá que les diga que vos no sabías nada" pedís

"Tony, ya hablamos de esto" te recuerda.

"Ya lo sé, sé lo que dijiste" estás hablando rápido y presa del estallido que acaba de tener lugar en tu pecho, pero tu voz se mantiene casi inaudible, sólo para ser alcanzada por sus oídos ", pero no estoy de acuerdo con eso de que si hay infierno para mí, hay infierno para vos, no cuando tengo en mis manos la posibilidad de evitarlo"

"Basta, Tony" te suplica "Estamos en esto juntos, y no voy a dejarte solo. No voy a dejar que me separen de vos"

Sentís como tu alma vibra dentro de los límites físicos de tu cuerpo, como el corazón se te deshace en las manos, como los nudos en tu estómago se aflojan y se convierten en mariposas, y cuando escuchás sus siguientes palabras te das cuenta de que, definitivamente y sin duda alguna, ya no quedan motivos para sospechar que necesitás alguna otra confirmación para saber que este mujer es, sin duda alguna, el amor de tu vida, tu alma gemela:

"Si estamos juntos, podemos con esto"

Antes de que tu cerebro tenga tiempo para elaborar algún pensamiento, se abre la puerta y Ryan Chappelle entra.

"Siéntense los dos" ordena.

Y el instinto, tu instinto por protegerla y mantenerla a salvo, es más fuerte que vos, y dejando de lado las conversaciones que han tenido al respecto, tu boca se abre y las frases se forman antes de que puedas darte cuenta:

"No necesitás a Michelle acá. Estaba actuando bajo mis órdenes" mentís.

"Puedo defenderme sola, Tony" Michelle te recuerda desde la otra punta de la habitación.

Ryan interrumpe la pequeña discusión:

"Dije que se sentaran"

A regañadientes, los dos se dejan caer cada uno en una silla, mientras Chappelle permanece de pie, con las manos sobre la mesa, apoyándose con los brazos. Los mira a ambos, primero a ella y después a vos, y luego procede a decirles el motivo por el que ha ido a 'visitarlos'.

"Necesito que me pongan en contacto con Jack Bauer"

En los ojos de Ryan podés ver que el tablero se ha dado vuelta. Siempre los tableros se dan vuelta, y ésta vez no ha sido la excepción. Es obvio que está ahí no para castigarlos, acusarlos o gritarles por haberlo dejado fuera de juego de manera sucia e ilegal; más bien te parece que ya sabés por dónde viene la mano. Es fácil de deducir, y no te extrañaría que a último momento en un giro sorpresivo las cosas hubieran alcanzado esta instancia. Después de todo, siempre supiste que tenían el viento a favor, te lo dijo la intuición, la misma intuición que te llevó a darte cuenta de que este día no sería como cualquier otro, la misma intuición que te dijo que era tiempo de que te dejaras guiar por _ella_, de que dejaras caer los muros.

"Ah, ya veo" comentás con suavidad "Jack consiguió apoyo de alguien que está por encima tuyo y te están apretando, ¿no?"

Conocés a Ryan, sabés que no permitiría que su error al no haber permitido que ayudaran a Bauer le costara la carrera, sabés que sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de enmendarlo a tiempo.

"¿Pueden hacerlo o no?" pasa por alto tu comentario, haciendo honor a eso de que el que calla otorga.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" inquirís saber, más que nada porque te interesa torturar a Ryan un poco más y sacar ventaja de la situación complicada en la que se encuentra ahora que por algún motivo la Casa Blanca o cualquier poder superior decidieron estar del lado de Bauer y él tiene que corregir a tiempo la metida de pata que se mandó al ignorarlo y decir que 'ya era hora de dejarlo ir porque no todas las corazonadas funcionan'.

"La evidencia de Bauer podría tener cierta relevancia" admite, tragándose el orgullo.

"Lo que significa que nosotros teníamos razón" dice Michelle, mirándote.

"No" Chappelle estalla "Ustedes casi me dejan en coma" les echa en cara, exagerando las proporciones de las cosas, como es habitual en él "Eso es asalto" les recuerda.

_Sí, eso es asalto pero vas a tener que quedarte con las ganas de complicarnos la vida debido a lo que tuvimos que hacerte_ pensás, antes de que la brillante idea que se te acaba de ocurrir sea expresada en palabras, mientras mirás a Ryan Chappelle directo a los ojos y le sonreís levemente con un dejo de autosuficiencia que rogás no se note demasiado.

"Voy a decirte que podemos hacer, Ryan" proponés "No presentes cargos contra nosotros, y nosotros vamos a ayudarte"

Ves en sus ojos dibujarse los engranajes que están moviéndose dentro de su cerebro, como si estuviera considerando sus opciones.

"Vamos, Ryan" lo apremiás "Sabés bien que es tu mejor movimiento, ¿no?"

"Bien" finalmente termina accediendo.

"Por escrito" agregás, aprovechándote de que las vueltas de la vida han hecho que ahora lo tengas en las manos, suave y blando como arcilla para ser modelada.

"Está bien, está bien" consiente "Por escrito. Simplemente contáctenme con Jack Bauer"

"Enseguida, señor" Michelle se pone de pie, y vos hacés lo mismo, recordando por primera vez en más de media hora el lacerante dolor de la pierna.

Si van a ayudar a Jack en lo que sea que esté haciendo ahí afuera para probar que el audio de Chipre es falso, tenés que ir y prepararte, ponerte al día, averiguar qué está sucediendo.

Antes de tomar caminos separados en dirección a diferentes áreas del piso central de la CTU, tomás a Michelle de la mano suavemente, sin que nadie lo note, y la retenés a tu lado por un segundo.

"¿Ves? Nada nos separó" susurrás, y la sonrisa tímida que te dedica es suficiente para hacer que mueras de amor otra vez.

Reanudás tus pasos, regresás a tu escritorio, y te encontrás con que la información de la que te perdiste mientras estuviste fuera del juego es mucha más de la que te imaginabas. Demasiada información toda junta, tratando de entrar en tu cabeza, ser procesada, digerida y entendida al mismo tiempo.

Para empezar, Alex Hewitt está muerto, Sherry Palmer estuvo involucrada desde el principio en todo esto, aparentemente 'engañada', Peter Kingsley – el responsable de todo – está buscando a Hewitt para matarlo porque es el único que puede probar que la grabación de Chipre es falsa. La única manera de llegar a Kingsley, hacer que confiese y obtener pruebas fehacientes para llevarle al presidente es a través de Sherry Palmer, y eso es lo que Jack tiene pensado hacer.

Por otro lado, cosas relacionadas con Kate Warner y Kimberly Bauer surgieron, por lo cual unos minutos más tarde cuando las ves entrando a la CTU no te sorprende su presencia.

Recibiéndolas se encuentra Carrie, pero debido a que no confiás en esa arpía en lo más mínimo decidís que es mejor que de este asunto te encargues vos en persona.

"Yo me ocupo de esto, Carrie" decís al encontrarte a escasos metros de ella.

Carrie, que está de espaldas a vos, se da la vuelta y al verte se queda de piedra, como si estuviera parada frente a un fantasma.

"Tony" murmura "... Pensé que estabas en custodia" comenta anonadada.

"Me liberaron" le decís con una pequeña mueca formándose al fruncir tus labios. Antes de que puedas agregar algo más y sabiendo lo que le conviene, Carrie se va, dejándote solo con Kate y Kim. Ambas lucen exhaustas, cansadas y, por qué no, aliviadas "Kim, me enteré de lo que te pasó" decís, dirigiéndote a la hija de Jack.

La pobre chica regresó a la casa donde vivía hasta la mañana del día de ayer luego de que los cargos por el asesinato de su jefa fueran levantados. Un policía la acompañó para que recogiera sus cosas. El dueño de la casa, el antiguo jefe de Kim, quien maltrataba a su hija y resultó ser el autor del crimen del que la acusaban, regresó para empacar rápidamente y fugarse, pero al encontrarse con Kim y con el policía ahí, mató a éste y luego intentó asesinarla a ella. Sin embargo, la chica supo cómo defenderse y le disparó en defensa propia con el arma que usó para amenazarla. Cuando llamó a su padre, éste le dijo que una persona de confianza iría a buscarla para llevarla a la CTU, y envió a Kate.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntás consternado al notar la mirada perdida en sus ojos, como si estuviera lentamente saliendo de un estado de shock.

_No es para menos_.

"Eso supongo" contesta con voz queda, mientras Kate le frota el brazo y la espalda para darle ánimos "Solamente quiero ver a mi papá, asegurarme de que está bien" te pide.

"No está acá ahora mismo. No va a volver hasta dentro de un par de horas"

"¿Sabe que estoy acá?"

"No, todavía no, pero voy a decírselo tan pronto como llame" prometés.

"Jack insistió en que lo llamáramos en cuanto llegáramos" interviene Kate, quien hasta el momento había estado en silencio.

"Lo entiendo, pero no está disponible ahora mismo. Voy a hacer que te lleven a un lugar donde puedas acomodarte. Voy a estar ahí en un minuto, ¿okay?" le decís a Kim "Va a estar todo bien" tratás de tranquilizarla, viendo lo confundida y aturdida que por momentos parece estar.

"Okay" asiente suavemente con la cabeza, y luego comienza a mover sus pies lentamente para adentrarse en la sala principal de la CTU, con Kate siguiéndola.

"Señorita Warner" la llamás suavemente.

"¿Sí?" pregunta al voltearse.

"No sé si está enterada de eso" _de hecho yo me enteré hace unos pocos minutos _"pero su padre regresó acá después de que lo soltáramos"

"¿Por qué?" inquiere extrañada.

"Quería hablar con su hermana antes de que se la llevaran" comunicás la información que te dieron a vos.

"¿Trajeron a Marie de vuelta acá?" tiene los ojos abiertos de asombro y expresión atónita.

"Sí. Si quiere, puedo hacer que alguien la conduzca hasta donde están" ofrecés.

No dice nada, al parecer la idea de que su hermana – quien resultó ser una maníaca fanática traidora a la patria que estaba dispuesta a colaborar para que la ciudad de Los Angeles volara en pedacitos – esté tan cerca, que tenga la posibilidad de ir a verla, de hablarle.

Por un momento simplemente te contempla, sin saber qué decir, insegura de qué decidir.

"Creo que voy a ir a pedir que me lleven" resuelve finalmente "Puedo pedirle al agente Baker que me indique el camino, no se preocupe, señor Almeida" sonríe débilmente "Gracias" agrega, y luego comienza a caminar pausadamente en dirección contraria.

Suspirás, pensando en cuántas vidas fueron arruinadas hoy, y cuántas todavía podrían ser salvadas.

"Tony, estamos listos para comunicarnos con Bauer" te anuncia Chappelle a lo lejos, haciendo señas para que te acerques.

Rengueando, recorrés el camino hasta la estación de trabajo desde la cual va a ser llevada la operación, donde también se hallan Michelle, tu jefe y otros técnicos y gente de División.

Sin necesidad de que lo indiquen, levantás el tubo del teléfono y te comunicás con Jack, presionando de antemano el botón para que la conversación se ponga en altavoz y todos puedan oírle y formar parte de ella.

"Jack, habla Tony" anunciás.

"Tony, ¿estás de vuelta en el juego?" pregunta.

"Sí, Jack. Kim está acá en la CTU" informás "Está a salvo"

Lo oís suspirar de alivio.

"Gracias a Dios. No le digas lo que está pasando" te pide "Solamente decile que voy a regresar tan pronto como pueda"

"Lo voy a hacer"

"Jack, soy Ryan" Chappelle interfiere "Necesitamos hablar"

La reacción de Bauer no es para nada amistosa, más bien todo lo contrario.

"Ryan, sos un desgraciado. Impediste que ese helicóptero nos recogiera a mi y a Hewitt" lo acusa "Hewitt está muerto. Te considero principal responsable"

"Escuchá, Jack" trata de conciliar al tiempo que se lava las manos en la culpa que le corresponde por no haber querido escuchar y desmerecer de entrada y sin más las evidencias que ustedes le dijeron Jack podía conseguir ", las cosas cambiaron. Tenés absoluto soporte. Dame el perfil de tu misión"

"Acordé una reunión con Kingsley. Voy a encontrarme con él en el Coliseo de Los Angeles, en la puerta 18. La señora Palmer accedió a llevar un micrófono inalámbrico. Va a encontrarse con él para confirmar que esos tres países del Medio Oriente no tuvieron nada que ver con la bomba"

"Quiero que no actúes hasta que tengas refuerzos" Chappelle le exige "Nuestra gente va a estar ahí pronto" agrega mientras hace una seña a una de sus secretarias para que vaya a encargarse de eso.

"No, no tenemos tiempo" Jack se rehúsa a aguardar "Kingsley está esperándonos ahora"

"Necesitás refuerzos" insiste.

"Ryan, si querés ayudarme, conseguí muestras de las voces de Peter Kingsley y Sherry Palmer cuando antes para usarlas como autentificación"

"Hecho"

"También necesito un canal de audio en vivo con la Casa Blanca"

"¿Querés una audiencia con el presidente?"

"Sí"

Estás de acuerdo con él: si el presidente escucha en vivo y en directo la conversación entre Sherry Palmer y Peter Kingsley durante la cual la ex esposa de David va a hacer que el magnate de la industria petrolera confiese su participación en los eventos del día anterior y sus intenciones de hacer que Estados Unidos entre en guerra basándose en una grabación falsa, se ahorrarían muchos trajines innecesarios y podrían cancelarse los ataques cuanto de inmediato, antes de que sea tarde.

"Muy bien, la vas a tener" Ryan accede "Por favor, que tu línea esté libre"

"Entendido. Estamos estacionando en el coliseo ahora" informa Jack.

Ryan te mira y dice:

"Necesitamos un Equipo de Armas Especiales en esa ubicación"

Con un asentimiento de cabeza te marchás hacia tu escritorio para asegurarte de que los refuerzos sean enviados y lleguen cuanto antes para ayudar a Jack en caso de que las cosas se pongan complicadas entre Kingsley y Sherry Palmer, y también para encargarte de conseguir ese audio en vivo para la Casa Blanca.

Mientras te ocupás de hacer esas llamadas y alistar todo para el golpe final de esta operación, pensás que finalmente están cerca de que todo acabe, que pronto van a ser libres de irse y de continuar con sus vidas, con la tranquilidad de haberse esforzado para prevenir esta crisis y la seguridad de que hicieron todo lo posible.

Falta poco y se acaba.

Y las cosas – en medio de este paisaje habitual que es la tempestad – van a haber salido muchísimo mejor de lo que uno podría esperar bajo circunstancias como ésta.

Porque finalmente comprendiste que la vida pasa en un segundo y cuando querés darte cuenta te la sacan de las manos, como le sucedió a George.

Porque finalmente comprendiste que no podés vivir con miedo, negándote, esperando siempre a que sea 'el momento oportuno', en lugar de ir y buscar que se den las cosas.

Porque finalmente el destino, el Universo complotando a tu favor, las vueltas que dan los caminos, Dios, o como quieras denominarlo hicieron que tu camino y el suyo colapsen y que se tomaran los pasos que tenían que ser dados para acercarse y admitir sus sentimientos sin usar más que la piel y las miradas.

Porque el sol se alzó sobre Los Angeles y brilló.

Porque los dos sobrevivieron.

Porque los dos resistieron.

Porque se salvaron del infierno.

Porque cuando _hoy_ termine y _mañana_ llegue, tu vida va a cambiar drásticamente.

Lo sabés, lo presentís.

Falta poco, muy poco, y ya va a haber acabado todo.

Cada vez menos, porque cada segundo los acerca más a la recta final.

En menos del tiempo estimado consiguen las grabaciones con las voces de la señora Palmer y Peter Kingsley para compararlas cuando ambos se encuentren dentro de escasos minutos para verificar que son ellos, eso escuchás con el oído que no tenés ocupado mientras hablás con la Casa Blanca para ultimar los detalles de la conexión en vivo que va a recibir el Presidente Prescott.

Antes que te des cuenta de ello, de repente no sabés cómo fue que el tiempo se les escurrió tan rápido de las manos, pero te encontrás con un par de auriculares puestos, escuchando los pasos secos que el micrófono inalámbrico que Sherry Palmer lleva puesto capta mientras la ex primera dama camina lentamente acercándose a Kingsley.

Todos están expectantes, escuchando, esperando.

Jack está comunicado con ustedes aguardando el momento en que le den la orden de interceder para atrapar a Kingsley, y la Casa Blanca entera está conectada recibiendo el mismo audio de que ustedes.

Quieto, sin moverse, atentos a cada palabra, a cada sonido, porque de esta conversación, de esta operación, pende todo. Ahora que el chip está roto, y Alex Hewitt muerto, solamente puede probarse que el audio de Chipre es falso si Sherry Palmer logra que Peter Kingsley caiga en la trampa y las palabras salgan de su propia boca, confirmando que desde el comienzo todo fue un plan macabro para hacer al país entrar en guerra con el Medio Oriente y así elevar sus acciones en el negocio del petróleo.

Peter Kingsley es el primero en hablar, demandando que se le entregue lo que le fue prometido cuando concretaron este encuentro por teléfono:

"_¿Dónde está Hewitt?" _

"_Está a salvo"_

"_¿Dónde está?"_

"_Me mentiste. Siempre tuviste intenciones de que la bomba estallara. Usaste a Roger Stanton y me usaste a mi"_

"_Sí, así fue"_

"_Bueno, ahora estoy vinculada a vos y a la detonación. Quiero asegurarme de que voy a estar a salvo"_

"_Ese es tu problema"_

"_Acabo de convertirlo en tuyo, porque no vas a ver a Hewitt hasta que yo esté a salvo"_

"_No voy a intercambiar figuritas con vos"_

"_No insultes mi inteligencia"_

"_No vas a irte a ningún lado hasta que yo tenga a Hewitt"_

"_Eso no funciona para mí. Voy a llamarte para darte la ubicación de Hewitt después de que me encuentre lejos y segura. No necesitás saber a dónde voy a ir" _

Hasta ahora el intercambio de información entre Sherry Palmer y Peter Kingsley se ha basado puramente en la primera tratando de cubrir su rastro, conseguir que Kingsley le dé cualquier información incriminadota que posea sobre su participación 'sin conocimiento de causa' en los eventos del día anterior, pero sobre el audio de Chipre y sus orígenes no se ha mencionado nada, y eso es lo que ustedes necesitan. Eso es lo que la Casa Blanca necesita para poder cancelar la operación militar.

No están consiguiendo lo que a _ustedes_ les hace falta, la razón por la cual está siendo llevada a cabo esta misión.

"Jack, no estamos obteniendo lo que necesitamos" sale tu queja entre dientes apretados.

"Ya va a llegar ahí" contesta Jack con voz segura; está escondido en algún lugar del coliseo observando todo, listo para intervenir cuando sea preciso.

La voz de Sherry Palmer te distrae.

"_Ahora está el asunto de las grabaciones"_

"_Acá están, cada una de las conversaciones telefónicas __entre vos y yo"_

"_No, las quiero todas. Incluida la de Chipre"_

"_¿__Por qué querrías la de Chipre? No tuviste nada que ver con eso"_

"_Para estar asegurada"_

"_¿Asegurada? Una vez que el país entre en guerra, el gobierno nunca va a dejar que esto sea expuesto. Hewitt es el único que puede perjudicarnos"_

"_Porque él falsificó el audio de Chipre"_

Están llegando, acercándose al punto cumbre, al punto que va a hacer la diferencia, que va a probar que tenían razón al dudar de la veracidad de ese complot del Medio Oriente para atacarlos.

Contenés la respiración sin darse cuenta, a la par que tu cuerpo se tensa completo.

"_Así es"_

Ya está.

Lo confirmó.

De la boca de Peter Kingsley, de su propia boca salieron las palabras, y ambas voces ya habían sido autentificadas, por lo cual el presidente Prescott no tiene otra opción que suspender los ataques militares.

Se acabó.

Ya está, terminó.

Ya casi termina, ya casi se acaba, ya casi sos libre de este infierno que vivieron, este infierno que vienen viviendo desde hace veinticuatro horas, libre para salir fuera y dejar que te bañe la luz del sol, respirar el aire de la ciudad de Los Angeles, y comenzar lo que seguramente va a ser la mejor etapa de tu vida, el siguiente nivel de tu vida, nivel al que llegaste a los trompicones y abruptamente, pero lo importante es que estás ahí. Lo importante es que los dos están ahí.

Jack y su voz te quitan de la burbuja de pensamientos y euforia que te envuelve.

"Okay, Tony, ya tienen pruebas" Jack te apremia "Déjenme entrar, denme luz verde" les exige, temiendo que Kingsley se dé cuenta que todo es una trampa y trate de hacer daño a Sherry Palmer, temiendo que se escape antes de que puedan echarle las manos encima.

No sabés qué responder cuando Ryan Chappelle interfiere.

"Tony, conseguí una confirmación de la Casa Blanca" te ordena.

"Un segundo, Jack" le pedís, al tiempo que con la otra mano tomás un segundo teléfono para comunicarte con la asistente de Prescott y pedirle que den el visto bueno para proceder.

"¡No puede quedarse ahí por más tiempo!" Jack se queja, histérico y frustrado, pero no respondés.

"Habla Almeida" decís a la mujer que acaba de atenderte del otro lado de la línea "¿Con esto alcanza?" inquirís sin más rodeos.

Y durante los diez segundos que tardan en darte una respuesta, sentís como los nervios de tu cuerpo se colapsan, se juntan, te atacan, te comen. Están demasiado cerca, ya casi llegan, tan cerca que si fuera fuego se quemarían, tan cerca que sentís cada emoción dentro de vos palpitando, cada momento y sensación del día de las últimas veinticuatro horas pasando por tus ojos como una película de diapositivas viejas y grises.

"Sí, procedan" te llega como distante la voz de quien te hablan, y no llegás a articular palabra, porque Chappelle ha escuchado también y está él haciéndose cargo de dar instrucciones.

Vos simplemente te quedás ahí, tratando de volver a respirar porque en algún momento de todo esto te olvidaste de hacer entrar aire a tus pulmones, sintiendo el dolor de la pierna regresando con intensidad, comprendiendo que finalmente todo ha acabado para vos, que tu tarea está cumplida.

Sin embargo, quedan cosas de las que ocuparse, y eso te vuelve a invadir la mente cuando a través del auricular escuchás que Kingsley y Sherry siguen hablando.

"_¿Así que esto es todo?"_

"_Sí. Cuando mi avión aterrice voy a llamarte"_

"_Estás mintiendo. No tenés a Hewitt, ¿o sí?"_

"_Sí, sí lo tengo"_

"_No, no lo tenés"_

Kingsley lo describió, se dio cuenta de que era una mentira.

Y ahora probablemente va a tomar represalias, teoría que es rápidamente confirmada cuando vuelve a hablar, dando una orden:

"_Scott, __matála" _

Al escuchar esto la CTU entera se queda de piedra, por un momento cada individuo conteniendo la respiración a la espera de escuchar a través del sistema de audio inalámbrico el sonido seco del disparo que indiscutiblemente Sherry Palmer estaba destinada a recibir.

Sin embargo, nada pasa.

Sólo silencio, tenso silencio extendiéndose en el tiempo por segundos que sin embargo se sienten como décadas, años, siglos, milenios que transcurren suspendidos en el aire, hasta que de pronto la atmósfera creada es rota por el sonido de una lluvia de balas que les llega a través de los auriculares y fuentes de audio.

Es evidente que Jack Bauer ha entrado en acción para rescatar a la ex esposa de Palmer de las manos de Kingsley y su gente.

_"¡Corra, Sherry, corra!"_ se escucha gritar a Jack desgarradoramente a la par que siguen saliendo las balas.

Llegan gritos, llegan ruidos inteligibles, llegan gruñidos, y de pronto todo cesa.

De pronto el micrófono se corta, y todo lo que se escucha es interferencia.

"Perdimos señal" maldice Chappelle.

"¡El Equipo de Armas Especiales tiene que estar a punto de llegar!" decís, chequeando en la pantalla de la computadora las coordenadas y ubicación que están siendo dadas por satélite.

La Nación ya está a salvo de una guerra, esos tres países están a salvo de ser atacados injustamente... Ahora solo resta ayudar a Jack a atrapar a Kingsley, y la intuición te dice que ese paso final va a concretarse, que todo va a estar bien.

"Los refuerzos acaban de llegar a la ubicación" anuncia Michelle de pronto "Acaban de matar a Kingsley antes de que él pudiera atacar a Jack. La ambulancia va en camino para atenderlo, pero no está grave"

Las palabras tienen en vos el mismo efecto que una bala en el cerebro, o un tren arrollándote. Anonadado, perplejo, sin poder creerlo, sentís una emoción levantándose en tu interior, poseyéndote, abrumándote.

Se acabó.

Finalmente.

Llegaron a la recta final.

Se acabó.

Luego de veinticuatro horas interminables, luego de tanto dolor y tanta angustia, luego de preocupaciones y miedos, luego de besos y caricias prohibidos a escondidas, luego de temer un infierno como consecuencia de hacer lo correcto, luego de pasar por lo maravillosamente absurdo de abrazarse sin contacto, luego de temer que el mañana no llegara, luego de decidir que era tiempo de abrirse y entregarse como nunca antes, luego de dudar, luego de tantas miradas robadas, luego de tantas cosas dichas con el lenguaje de la piel, luego de tantas palabras, luego de tanta dulzura en el medio de ese océano de aguas amargas que quería tragarlos, luego de seguir a la intuición, luego de confiar, luego de ver desilusión y muerte, luego de contemplar traiciones y engaños, finalmente todo se acabó.

Se acabó.

Podés volver a respirar de nuevo sin dificultad, tranquilo, aliviado, sin ese peso encima, con los hombros relajados, con la sensación de que ahora que está larga pesadilla ha terminado y que ambos salieron _casi_ ilesos y probablemente con más ganancias que pérdidas lo mejor debe estar por llegar.

Se libraron del infierno, y ahora que lo mirás con cierta perspectiva, ahora que tus sentidos están volviendo a acomodarse y la locura general afloja, por un lado el hecho de que no haya dejado que mientas por ella, el hecho de que se haya negado a que la cuides, a que la salves, el hecho de que te haya dicho que los dos iban a llegar juntos al final porque si había infierno para vos entonces tendría que haberlo para ella, el hecho de que te haya mirado a los ojos de _esa_ manera y te haya dicho que nada iba a separarlos en ese tramo oscuro que atravesaban, es simplemente una prueba más, una confirmación más que demuestra que tu alma fue puesta en tu cuerpo para guiarte hasta encontrar a la suya, hasta encontrar a su otra mitad.

Qué ciego que fuiste, necio y testarudo, que bastó un día como el que dejás atrás para que te animaras a jugarte por lo que sentís, por esto que te mantiene vivo y hace que la sangre fluya por tus venas y alimente a tu corazón, que con cada latido susurra suavemente su nombre, con cada latido te recuerda que desde que el mundo es mundo y tu ser existe probablemente sólo viviste para llegar al instante en que la hallaras a ella.

El instante en que se hallaran los dos.

Todo eso ya pasó, y ahora están acá, en este casillero del tablero, después de haber sobrevivido a esto, después de haber luchado tanto el uno contra el otro y sobre todo vos contra tus miedos y trabas y muros levantados que te alejaban del amor por miedo a ser lastimado de nuevo.

Ahora todo eso se fue.

Desapareció.

Así como acaba de desaparecer esta crisis, te das cuenta de que sentís una libertad interior que es hermosa, producto del hecho de que ya no sientas miedo, de que ya no tengas que estar encerrándote, escapándote, hundiéndote en las heridas terribles del pasado, sin animarte a amar.

Ahora sos libre. Este día te liberó de muchas cárceles dentro de las cuales estabas, en algunas sin siquiera haberte dado cuenta.

Al final, el viento sopló a tu favor, y todo salió bien.

Para vos y para muchos otros, todo salió bien.

Acaban de avisar que tanto Jack Bauer como Sherry Palmer están sanos y salvos, si bien el primero va a tener que ser ingresado a un hospital para recuperarse de secuelas causadas por la tortura a la que – recién te enterás – fue expuesto por hombres enviados por Kingsley que trataban de recuperar el chip antes de que él lograra llevarlo como prueba a Palmer.

Palmer, también para él las cosas salieron bien: van a anular la votación que hicieron y devolverle su puesto como presidente de la Nación. Es lo justo, es lo que se merece. En realidad, pensás, jamás deberían haberlo sacado de su cargo, jamás deberían haber dudado de sus capacidades para decidir y manejar las cosas.

Para otros, como Paula y como George, las cosas no acabaron bien, y eso te duele. Sabés que esas memorias van a convertirse en el futuro en instrumentos de tortura, pero cualquier infierno que te toque transitar, cualquier infierno que haya para vos, a tu espera, vas a poder lidiar con él.

Hay cicatrices que te dejan estas últimas veinticuatro horas que no van a borrarse fácilmente, que no van a lavarse de la noche a la mañana, pero con el tiempo van a sanar.

Un poco de tiempo y otro poco de ella, y vas a sanar por completo.

Respirando hondo y caminando con dificultad pero ya sin realmente fijarte en el dolor de la pierna porque estás sumido en tus pensamientos y en tu contemplación de estos sucesos que a todos tomaron por sorpresa, subís la escalera que te lleva al que – quizá – de ahora en adelante sea oficialmente tu despacho.

Al llegar, encontrás a Ryan Chappelle sentado detrás del escritorio, depositando el tubo del teléfono en su lugar. Acaba de terminar una conversación.

Su humor hacia vos ha cambiado mucho, evidentemente, en especial ahora que fue probado que _ustedes_ tenían razón y él no, y que por su culpa casi se arruinan muchas cosas. Es obvio que más allá de lo que hicieron, cualquier rencor que exista por su parte va a tener que ser tragado con dignidad y elegancia.

Conocés a Chappelle, sabés que así vas a ser.

Y la manera en que su voz suena y sus ojos refulgen cuando te habla indica que no te equivocás.

"Ese era Vaughn, el director de Distrito" comenta con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras señala con un vago gesto el teléfono "Está tan feliz con el trabajo que hicieron hoy que no sabe por dónde empezar"

_Sí, claro, podés evitar comentar que __entorpeciste muchísimo nuestro trabajo_ pensás en un amargo arrebato de sarcasmo. Pero no vas a ponerte a perder el tiempo con eso, no vale la pena. Chappelle hizo lo que pensó que estaba bien, y se equivocó. Nada puede hacerse para remediarlo, simplemente esperar que aprenda de su error.

"Eso es genial" te limitás a comentar.

Un momento de silencio incómodo sigue, pero dos segundos más tarde es roto por el tono jovial y alegre que Chappelle trata de hacer suba junto con las palabras por su garganta y dé forma a lo que quiere decir:

"Así qué, ¿qué pasa amigo?"

Decidís no andarte con vueltas ni rodeos ni seguirle el juego. Dejarle las cosas claras, eso querés, para poder seguir con las partes de tu vida que de verdad te interesa atender.

"Bueno, la cosa es así" le informás con voz tranquila pero serie ": o me despedís, o salís de mi silla"

No es broma, estás hablando con total honestidad.

Ves cómo tomándose su tiempo recoge un par de cosas (su agenda, un bolígrafo), y se pone de pie, dejando libre la silla.

Te mira, sonríe, y anuncia:

"La silla es toda tuya"

Luego, comienza a mover sus pasos en dirección a la puerta, dejándote solo, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque exactamente media fracción de segundo más tarde _ella_, con aspecto cansado pero más hermosa que nunca, cruza el umbral y se queda de pie ahí, mirándote con esos ojos que jurarías son lo más exótico que viste en casi treinta y cinco años de vida.

"Hola" susurrás despacio.

"Hola" es su respuesta, como un espejo de la tuya.

"Ya llegó el turno nuevo" anuncia "Ya fueron puestos al día. Estaba pensando en ir a buscar a mi hermano y marcharme a casa"

No sabés cómo reaccionar a esto, a decir verdad. Querés pedirle que se quede con vos un ratito más, que hablen de todo ahora, que se escapen lejos de esta locura por un rato, se relajen y abran el corazón tranquilos, sentados a orillas del mar, en silencio.

Pero, por otro lado, sabés que necesita descansar, que todo esto fue mucho, que ha luchado contra demasiado hoy, que debe estar exhausta, y que para lo demás ya vendrá el tiempo apropiado.

Ahora, si le das un segundo pensamiento, te encantaría decirle que te morís por acompañarla y dormirte abrazado a ella, descansar los dos acurrucados como dos cucharitas, mimarse hasta finalmente caer extenuados sin darse cuenta, y después despertarla con tus besos.

Pero tampoco querés presionarla.

No.

Querés que las cosas tomen su curso, que se sucedan de manera natural. Pensás que sería bueno que los dos tuvieran algo de tiempo solos para poder balancearse por dentro, contemplarlo todo, tranquilizarse, entender, asimilar.

Va a ser lo mejor esperar hasta mañana para ir corriendo a sus brazos y decirle que tenés intención de no separarte de ella _nunca más_.

Sin embargo, hay cosas que necesitás decirle, que necesitás que sepa, un par de ellas, antes de que se vaya, antes de que surja en el futuro inmediato la oportunidad de hablar a fondo y profundamente.

"Michelle" comenzás, disfrutando lo dulce que su nombre sabe en tus labios ", hay un puñado de personas que hicieron una diferencia hoy, y vos sos una de ellas" ves sus mejillas teñirse de rojo, convirtiendo en aún más irresistible su ya tentadora imagen de muñeca de porcelana "Tomaste decisiones difíciles y te levantaste contra mí, y quiero que sepas que tenías razón"

"Gracias" susurra.

"Así que, ¿por qué no te vas a casa y descansás un poco?"

Asiente con la cabeza.

Se queda mirándote, como si esperara que dijeras algo más.

Como si esperar que comentaras alguna otra cosa.

Como si quiera que agregaras algo, algo que demuestre que las últimas veinticuatro horas no fueron un sueño, o una ilusión, o un espejismo, o hechos fruto de impulsos. Que fue real. Que cada palabra, mirada, beso, caricia, roce, fueron reales.

Pero no hallás las palabras, no encontrás la manera, no te sale nada, estás trabado, perdido, sin poder reaccionar, y te duele ver como sus pies comienzan a deslizarse por el suelo como si estuvieran cargados de plomo, alejándose despacio en dirección a la puerta, quizá sin prisa alguna porque guarda la ilusión de que no la decepciones, de que digas algo.

_Algo, Tony, algo. Algo que haga que vea que mañana empieza el resto de tu vida junto a ella_.

Esa, esa es la palabra.

Mañana.

Mañana es la palabra.

Mañana, mañana, mañana, en eso pensaste durante las veinticuatro horas que acaban de deslizarse de tus dedos como arena que se escurre. En eso pensabas: en llegar a mañana, en que el sol salga mañana y en las mañanas de los días que vendrán, en que mañana suprima al ayer y a todo lo que eso simbólicamente representa, en un mañana que haga que todos los infiernos que te lleguen – si te llega alguno – sean nada si se los compara con la felicidad que va a traerte estar a su lado.

Mañana, en eso pensaban los dos. Eso, en silencio, se prometieron los dos. Por eso lucharon los dos. Esa fue la razón por la cual desistieron.

"Michelle" llamás su nombre, y despacio se voltea, la esperanza de escuchar lo que sea que tengas para decir brillando en sus ojos con una fuerza terrible "Te veo mañana"

Son las simples palabras que salen de tu boca, y la sonrisa que le arrancan a sus labios es suficiente para que una vez más tu corazón se saltee un latido, para que una vez más tu pulso se acelere, para que una vez más compruebes que estás perdidamente enamorado y dispuesto a entregarte a ella. Esa sonrisa significa que entendió el mensaje, y que piensa lo mismo que vos respecto a qué va a pasar cuando llegue mañana.

Esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que se dibuja en tu rostro también.

Ese sentimiento que hace que, mientras la ves marcharse aún con las mejillas teñidas de color rojizo, te muerdas el labio, recordando lo dulce y adictivo que fue besarla, y sabiendo que los besos que faltan venir van a ser aún mejores.

Cuando llegue mañana.

Cuando llegue mañana, vas a llamarla, a decirle que querés verla, vas a llevarla a la playa, al lugar más romántico de todos, a mirar el mar, a perderse los dos en el sonido del océano, a conversar – con palabras y con la piel -, a dejar en claro que sentís que ella es tu alma gemela, que los dos se pertenecen mutuamente, que jamás estuviste tan seguro de nada como – después de veinticuatro horas – estás de haber nacido para amarla.

Cuando llegue mañana.

Tu vida y la de ella, van a cambiar cuando llegue mañana.

Mañana, tu munda va a cambiar.

Mañana.

Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, empezás a bajar las escaleras, listo para dejar la CTU e ir a casa a descansar, a abrazar a la almohada y soñar con el amor de tu vida, sabiendo que esos sueños van a ir haciéndose realidad, uno a uno.

Y al dejar el edificio de la CTU atrás, sentís como a la vez estás apartándote de un infierno en el que venías viviendo desde que Nina entró en tu vida y destruyó todo, un infierno que ahora ya no importa, porque la tenés a Michelle. Y ustedes dos están juntos en esto, y nada va a separarlos.

* * *

Finalmente llegamos al momento en que concluyen los eventos que tuvieron lugar en la segunda temporada.

A partir del siguiente capítulo, todos los hechos van a estar relacionados a esos tres años que transcurrieron, en palabras propias de los personajes, 'los mejores años de sus vidas', y todo lo que podría haber acontecido durante ellos para que ambos los denominen así, con algo de drama salpicado en el medio para hacerlo más interesante, pero siempre manteniendo constante la historia de amor entre los dos.

Espero de verdad que dejen comentarios.


	32. Memoria

_Lo más resbaladizo es creernos sin memoria. _

Tu cuerpo y mente se pusieron en piloto automático como parte de un mecanismo de autodefensa para evitar pensar en el día que dejás atrás y todos los sucesos – buenos o malos – que formaron parte de él.

Hace diez horas que te fuiste de la CTU.

Acompañaste a Danny – que seguía un poco atontado por los efectos del calmante que la suministraron - al edificio de habitaciones en el que vive, le serviste una taza de café bien cargada y te sentaste con él en una de las dos sillas. Durante tres horas lo oíste pedirte perdón en susurros y palabras incomprensibles mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas. Luego, a medida que iba recobrando las fuerzas, pudieron mantener una conversación sincera en la que te contó lo mal que se siente y lo difícil que las cosas se ponen a veces.

Ahora que lo pensás mejor, fue más bien un monólogo, porque te limitaste simplemente a quedarte ahí, en silencio, y escuchar.

Siempre fuiste buena escuchando.

Siempre te gustó más escuchar a los otros que hablar de vos misma.

Cerca del mediodía calentaste en el horno microondas unas cuantas patitas de pollo y puré de papas instantáneo que encontraste en un recipiente plástico en el pequeño refrigerador (probablemente las sobras de la noche anterior); te ocupaste de que comiera una ración más o menos abundante antes de que tomara la dosis de medicación que le correspondía.

Pronto estaba profundamente dormido otra vez.

Entumecida como estabas no sentías ya el cansancio en el cuerpo, el dolor en los músculos, las punzadas en la herida de la mano, el hambre protestando ruidosamente en tu estómago.

No sentías nada.

No pensabas nada.

Después de más de veinticuatro horas, finalmente estabas en blanco.

En piloto automático, moviéndote por la pequeña habitación tratando de no hacer ruido mientras limpiabas un poco; sabías que Danny no iba a despertarse porque estaba bajo los efectos de los remedios, pero durante los años que viviste con tu mamá tomaste el hábito de moverte siempre sigilosamente y respetar al silencio. Incluso en tu propio apartamento de dos habitaciones rara vez se oyen sonidos ajenos a los de tus pies descalzos andando por la alfombra, y cuando ves televisión o escuchás música el volumen siempre es el máximo dentro del mínimo.

De chica lo aprendiste, lo absorbiste, se grabó en vos.

"_Mamá necesita descansar, Michelle. Cuando está despierta llora, y no queremos que llore, por eso el doctor le da estos remedios, para que duerma sin pesadillas y pueda ponerse mejor pronto. Vos querés que mamá esté mejor pronto, ¿no, Michelle? No hay que hacer ruido, para que pueda dormir tranquila. Cuando se mejore vamos a ir los cuatro al parque a tomar un helado"_

Tus ojos instintivamente se movieron en dirección a la esquina del cuarto, a la cama de una plaza en la que estaba recostado Danny envuelto en una frazada, y por un instante saliste de tu entumecimiento general cuando el recuerdo doloroso de los días que pasó en el hospital luego de su intento de suicidio afloró a la superficie, trayendo consigo restos de circunstancias igual de duras con las que tuviste que toparte a lo largo de tu vida y que te gusta pensar lograste enterrar para siempre, por más que de tanto en tanto en tus momentos de mayor vulnerabilidad te asalten las reminiscencias.

_Nunca fuimos al parque a tomar ese helado. _

Cuando sentiste los ojos cargándose de lágrimas, rápidamente los cerraste para dejarlas correr por tus mejillas, las cuales enseguida secaste con el dorso de la mano. Respiraste hondo, te ordenaste a vos misma dejar de ir a lugares de tu mente que no necesitás frecuentar, y te dispusiste a hacerle un último favor a tu hermano antes de marcharte.

Sabías que en el refrigerador iba a haber alcohol. Se supone que no debe tomar, que está trabajando en eso con su terapeuta para ganar el control sobre las ganas de beber. Se supone que las medicaciones que le suministró el psiquiatra dicen en sus prospectos que la ingesta de alcohol está terminantemente prohibida, pero es evidente que a tu hermano no le sale bien practicar la obediencia.

Encontraste mezclados entre nimiedades varias como un paquete sin abrir de queso rayado, pasta congelada y tres tomates una botella de vino blanco a medio tomar, un cuarto de una botella de vodka y un pack de seis latas de cerveza al cual le faltaban dos.

"_Los japoneses creen que el cuatro es un número de mala suerte, pero tu papá dejó de creer en eso cuando nos besamos por primera vez: fue un 4 de abril. Un año y medio más tarde naciste vos" _

Abriste una a una las latas de cerveza y vertiste su contenido dorado en el lavabo de la cocina, dejando que el líquido se arremolinara y se perdiera dentro del fregadera. Hiciste lo mismo con lo que quedaba en las otras dos botellas. Luego abriste el grifo y dejaste el agua cristalina correr un rato para que los restos acabaran de diluirse.

Nunca te gustó el alcohol. Jamás. De hecho, ni siquiera bebés en fiestas o eventos sociales.

El alcohol no es bueno. Destruye. Mata.

Eso también lo aprendiste desde muy chica.

Lo aprendiste de la manera difícil.

Una lástima que de la misma lección Danny haya entendido un mensaje muy distinto.

"_Mamá est__á dormida, Michelle" _

"_¿Se siente mal otra vez?"_

"_Algo así"_

Esos recuerdos asaltándote, de pronto hicieron que por un momento se apagara el piloto automático y te sintieras débil, cansada, triste, e invadida por las ganas de esconderte del resto del mundo y que el alma se te deslice del cuerpo, dejando la cáscara vacía hasta que estuvieras físicamente recuperada.

Antes de marcharte te acercaste a Danny e impulsivamente depositaste un beso en su frente.

Y más memorias que no recordabas tener guardadas salieron a la superficie.

"_Buenas noches, Michelle. Te quiero, espero que lo sepas. __No soy la mejor mamá del mundo, pero te quiero"_

De regreso a casa manejaste casi sin sentir el volante debajo de tus manos, arrancando cuando los otros coches arrancaban y frenando delante de los semáforos cuando los demás frenaban.

Antes de que te dieras cuenta, habías llegado a destino.

Te bañaste, lo cual significó un grandísimo alivio. Te cambiaste de ropa, eligiendo una remera sin mangas de algodón color rosa y un jogging gris oscuro. Sentada en el piso del cuarto de baño y con el maletín de primeros auxilios abierto, volviste a vendarte la mano; el corte no lucía tan mal (esperabas que presentara un aspecto peor), pero el dolor era el mismo, y no pudiste evitar desear que Tony estuviera ahí con vos, para volver a besar la herida.

Cuando estabas yéndote te dijo que se verían al día siguiente; con una sonrisa enorme lo dijo, y no pudiste contener la risita tonta de enamorada que se te escapó.

Pero hace dos horas, mientras intentabas en vano tragar un poco del pan con manteca que te preparaste y beber un vaso de jugo de naranja que terminó de vuelta en la heladera sin siquiera haber sido tocado, recibiste una llamada de Ryan Chappelle avisándote que por ley te corresponden tres días de descanso para reponerte.

Hoy es miércoles. Mañana es jueves. Pasado mañana es viernes. Van dos días, porque el de hoy no se cuenta como parte de la breve licencia. Sábado y domingo nunca los trabajás. Luego viene el lunes.

Recién el martes van a volver a verse.

El martes.

Falta _casi_ una semana para eso.

Una semana sin verlo, después de todo lo que pasó ayer.

Dios, sólo pensarlo te causa una sensación horrible en la boca del estómago, y hace que el cuerpo entero te duela por dentro, como si saber que faltan más de cien horas para verlo estuviera despedazándote.

Te fuiste a tu cuarto a las cinco y media de la tarde, un rato después de que el cielo se llenara de nubes negras y comenzarán a caer las que serían las primera gotas del diluvio que ahora escuchás azotando la acerca y los techos.

Son las seis y ya diste más de treinta vueltas tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para finalmente cerrar los ojos y dormir.

No podés.

No te sentís cómoda de ninguna manera.

Y cerrar los ojos ya trataste, pero cada vez que lo hiciste aparecieron imágenes horribles persiguiéndote: Mason demacrado, la hija de Jack herida porque no la encontraron a tiempo, Jack con quemaduras en la cara porque tuvo que estrellar el avión, tus compañeros fallecidos, Tony muerto después de la bomba, Paula debajo de esas vigas, tu hermano de rodillas en el suelo llorando junto a los cadáveres de tus sobrinitos...

Sabés que si te quedás dormida las pesadillas van a venir a buscarte. Te sentís tonta por haber pensado que después de haber vivido lo que viviste podrías ir a tu casa como si nada, bañarte, comer, acostarte y dormir sin problemas.

Probablemente pase mucho tiempo hasta que puedas dormir sin que las secuelas de ese día te persigan para atormentarte.

Das vueltas en el lugar una vez más, y no podés evitar preguntarte qué estará haciendo él. Cómo estará. Si habrá comido. Si habrá podido conciliar el sueño.

_Probablemente esté durmiendo._

Ese es el pensamiento que evita te levantes, tomes el teléfono y lo llames.

Quisieras escuchar su voz, sabés que eso te tranquilizaría. Hablar con él al menos un ratito. Preguntarle si sabe cómo van las cosas con la investigación por el atentado contra la vida de David Palmer. Conversar de cosas triviales, incluso. Solamente querés escuchar su voz para exorcizarte de los demonios que viven en tu memoria.

Pero debe estar durmiendo. Descansando. Recobrando fuerzas. Merece algo de paz; no querés molestarlo.

Por eso seguís dando vueltas en la cama, tapándote porque tenés frío, destapándote porque tenés calor, mirando el techo, enterrando la cara en la almohada, mirando al techo otra vez.

Hasta que finalmente cerca de las siete de la tarde los párpados se te cierran solos, vencidos por el cansancio, por mucho que intentes pelear y mantenerlos abiertos porque sabés que indefectiblemente vas a estar adentrándote en un túnel hecho de retazos de tus memorias más oscuras y tristes, tanto viejas como las que fueron recientemente agregadas.

Soñás con tu mamá.

Soñás con tu papá.

Soñás con las tragedias que destrozaron tantas vidas en tan poco tiempo, y con las tragedias que podrían haber destrozado tantas otras.

Agitada, cubierta en sudor frío, seguís dando vueltas, balanceándote fuera y dentro del plano de la inconciencia, rogando por un lado quedarte dormida profundamente y no soñar, y queriendo por el otro despertarte para que los fantasmas dejen de perseguirte.

Y cuando tu pesadilla llega al punto en que te ves envuelta en humo y caminando entre escombros para encontrar a tus pies el cuerpo sin vida de la persona que más te importa sobre esta Tierra, con un grito desgarrador te despertás.

Sentís las lágrimas corriendo libres por tus mejillas, la taquicardia causándote un dolor en el pecho, tus jadeos nerviosos llenando la habitación, cada músculo temblando inconteniblemente.

Abrazás a la almohada tan fuerte como podés y clavas los dientes en la tela suave que envuelve las plumas para ahogar tus gritos de espanto, repitiéndote una y otra vez mentalmente que él no murió, que está bien, que está vivo, que los dos sobrevivieron.

Qué ilusa que fuiste, qué resbaladizo fue creerte sin memoria, cuando la realidad es que después de días como ese la memoria de lo que fue y las imágenes de lo que podría haber sido son los instrumentos de tortura perfectos.

Lo extrañás y necesitás más que nunca.

El teléfono te mira burlón, desafiante, desde el sitio que ocupa en la mesita de noche que yace a menos de un metro de distancia; si extendieras el brazo, podrías tomarlo. Podrías llamarlo y pedirle que vaya a hacerte compañía. Podrías compartir tus miedos y tus pesadillas, tus recuerdos, tus memorias teñidas de tristeza.

¿Lo llamás?, ¿no lo llamás?

¿Lo llamás?, ¿no lo llamás?

Es como deshojar un margarita cuyos pétalos nunca se acaban. Arrancás uno y crece otro, arrancás uno y crece otro, y así el círculo nunca termina.

¿Lo llamás?, ¿no lo llamás?

¿Lo llamás?, ¿no lo llamás?


	33. Dormir, esa idea sí es ridícula

_Estoy enamorado y siento tanto miedo, _

_Tanto miedo que no puedo dormir, _

_Que no puedo creer que estoy enamorado, _

_Hipnotizado, y que _

_No es mentira._

Hace rato que abandonaste la ridícula idea de quedarte dormido, incluso antes de que la tormenta que venía avecinándose se desatara con toda su furia sobre la ciudad de Los Angeles y pudieras usar a los truenos y al ruido del agua cayendo sobre los techos y las aceras como pretexto para evitar reconocer que no lográs conciliar el sueño porque estás demasiado absorto pensando en _ella_.

Las partes más hermosas de ese día trágico que por momentos se hacía interminable no dejan de reproducirse una y otra vez en la pantalla de cine de tu mente, ganándole a las escenas más triste y nefastas que acontecieron en el medio de los instantes de amor, dulzura y pasión que compartieron los dos, que quieren meterse por entre tus recuerdos para torturarte. Pero no lo logran, porque en tu memoria sólo hay lugar para repasar sus besos, sus sonrisas, sus palabras, la imborrable sensación de su cuerpo acunado contra el tuyo cuando la abrazaste, sus miradas, sus gestos, su piel comunicándose con tu piel.

Pasaron de 0 a 120 tan de golpe que, ahora con un poco de tiempo en tus manos para examinarlo detenidamente, te cuesta creer que haya sucedido, que esas imágenes no sean pedazos de los sueños en los que te dormís acurrucado todas las noches, que no es mentira que se animaron a dar los primeros pasos.

Te tiene enamorado, hipnotizado, y ya no temés gritárselo al mundo. A nada temés, sólo a desilusionarte por la mañana si lo que pasó resulta haber sido simplemente el sueño más dulce, más tierno y más vívido que alguna vez hayas tenido.

Por eso no querés dormir.

Por eso no podés dormir.

Por eso estás ahí, con los ojos fijos en el cielo raso, acariciando tus labios con las yemas de los dedos, rememorando el beso más dulce que alguna vez te hayan dado, ese beso que tanto anhelaste, prácticamente desde que se conocieron y te obsesionaste con su boca, sus labios tan perfectos, incluso si te llevó tiempo reconocerlo, admitirlo.

Dormir, ridícula idea. ¿Quién podría pegar un ojo después de todo lo que pasó?, ¿quién podría sin más conciliar el sueño?

Todavía no podés creer que todo eso haya pasado, que sea cierto, pero lo es. No es mentira. Y es absurdo, ridículo que tengas miedo, tan ridículo como la idea de poder cerrar los ojos y pederte en el mundo de Morfeo. Es absurdo, ridículo que tengas miedo, porque es verdad que estás enamorado, hipnotizado, completamente dispuesto a entregarte, ya sin barreras o muros levantados alrededor de tu corazón y tu alma.

Pensar en lo que va a llegar mañana también es parte de lo que te mantiene en vigilia, sin poder relajarte y caer presa del cansancio. Es como si no pudieras sentir otra cosa que no fueran las mariposas acariciándote el estómago ante la perspectiva de lo maravilloso que se siente ser finalmente libre de tus propios demonios (o al menos de la mayoría de ellos, los que estaban manteniéndote atado y estacando, viendo el agua pudrirse, soñándome mil veces las mismas cosas y contemplándolas sabiamente, hundido en un círculo que daba vueltas y vueltas y parecía jamás iba a cortarse).

Lo que querés es abrazar a la almohada, pensar en Michelle y lograr quedarte dormido. Pero claro, dormir es una idea ridícula bajo estos eventos. ¿A quién se le ocurriría?

No, dormir no podés. Estás demasiado hipnotizado recordando cada caricia, cada sonrisa, cada mirada.

Estás demasiado enamorado contando los segundos que faltan para que la noche se escurra entre tus manos y llegue el día de mañana y puedas llamarla.

Chappelle te avisó que no se los espera en las oficinas de la CTU hasta el martes de la semana entrante, pero eso no quita que no puedan verse fuera del trabajo; de hecho, te encanta la idea de que tengan licencia en los días que siguen, porque va a darles la oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos fuera del trabajo, algo que hasta ahora nunca antes ha ocurrido.

Estás demasiado asustado como para irte a dormir, porque por mucho que te repitas una y otra vez que _no es mentira_, una parte de vos tiene tanto miedo de despertar y encontrarte de vuelta en el casillero en el que estabas hace dos días...

No, dormir es una idea ridícula.

Te levantás, vas a la cocina y te servís un vaso con agua. El televisor te mira desde la sala de estar, a lo lejos yace desafiante sobre el pequeño mueble de algarrobo con su pantalla negra y lustrosa devolviendo tu reflejo, como tratando de intimidarte a que lo enciendas y te empapes nuevamente con todo lo que los medios deben estar diciendo sobre los atentados, la bomba y el intento de asesinato a David Palmer luego de la conferencia de prensa que dio esta mañana a las ocho para asegurar que la Nación estaba fuera de peligro.

Cuando hablaste con Ryan unas dos o tres horas atrás te dijo que la situación del presidente era complicada, pero que los médicos tenían confianza de que las cosas saldrían bien y volvería a estar pronto en condiciones óptimas. También aprovechaste para preguntar por Jack, y la respuesta fue que – gracias a Dios – se encontraba estable, recuperándose, y que pronto podría marcharse a su casa, con su hija.

_Voy a ir a verlo en cuanto pueda_ pensás mientras tomás tu teléfono celular de manera automática en respuesta al pitido que emite para avisarte que está quedándose sin batería. Buscás el cargador en uno de los tantos cajones del aparador de la cocina donde tenés guardadas toda clase de cosas – desde aquellas que son útiles hasta esas que deberías tirar o regalar pero que nunca encontrás el tiempo para dedicar a clasificarlas y sacártelas de encima -, lo enchufás, lo conectás al aparato y lo encendés para ver si te han llamado o dejado mensajes durante el período breve que estuvo apagado. El período breve durante el cual intentaste llevar a cabo la ridícula idea de dormir.

El ícono en la pantalla te indica que hay correo de voz, y por un instante breve tu corazón salta para luego dejar de latir y contraerse de emoción, pensando que quizá Michelle te llamó.

Sin embargo, la voz que encuentra a tus oídos un segundo más tarde pincha tus ilusiones hasta desinflarlas como a un globo.

"_Anthony, soy yo. Estoy con Kiefer, fuera de la ciudad, desde el sábado pasado y no nos enteramos de lo que sucedió si no hasta ahora. Sé que estás bien porque caso contrario nos hubieran avisado, pero me gustaría que me devolvieras la llamada cuanto antes. Quiero verte, Anthony, y en lo posible pronto"_

Marcás el número rápidamente, sabiendo que lo mejor va a ser tranquilizarla antes de que empiece a mover cielo y tierra para contactarse con vos.

"Hola" su voz siempre seria y más bien propia de una mujer de cuarenta años nunca falla en arrancarte una sonrisa.

"Martina, acabo de escuchar tu mensaje" decís, y la oís suspirar de alivio.

"Me alegra que estés bien. Debe haber sido bastante duro, ¿no?" comenta, su voz inconcientemente reduciéndose a un susurro.

"Lo fue" admitís, sin entrar en demasiados detalles "¿Estás con Kiefer fuera de la ciudad?, ¿cuándo volvés a Los Angeles?"

"En unos días. Tengo tantas cosas para contarte, Anthony" vuelve a suspirar, y agrega "No te das una idea"

_Vos tampoco te das una idea. _

Pero no vas a decirle nada aún, mucho menos por teléfono, muchos menos antes de haber hablado largo y tendido con Michelle (aunque realmente crees que entre ambos las palabras dichas con otro lenguaje que no sea el de la piel sobran), no antes de haber hecho un par de cosas de las que querés ocuparte primero.

"Ya va a haber tiempo para ponernos al día, ¿sí?" prometés.

"Anthony, tengo que colgar" no podés evitar sonreír ante su manía constante de llamarte por tu nombre completo "Voy a ir a visitarte cuando llegue a Los Angeles"

"Te tomo la palabra" reís "Te quiero"

"Y yo a vos"

Cuando cortás la comunicación, notás por primera vez el dolor punzante en la pierna. Seguramente el analgésico que tomaste debe estar perdiendo efecto, y sumado a la humedad y clima general causado por la tormenta que está azotando ferozmente a la ciudad, la dolencia empeora.

Podrías tomarte otro calmante, pero no querés andar dependiendo de las pastillas, así que vas a acumular otro motivo más para agregar a la lista de por qué dormir es una idea ridícula.

Vas al baño a examinar la herida del rostro otra vez, esa color morado que te quedó después del golpe que te diste al caer cuando esa bomba explotó en la CTU. Es enorme y te cubre gran parte del costado izquierdo de la cara, pero se ve mucho mejor que cuando arribaste a casa esta mañana. Aplicás de nuevo esa crema que compraste en la farmacia de camino a casa y rogás que se desinflame pronto, que pase el dolor ahí también.

Cerca de las ocho y media de la noche el diluvio es ya torrencial e incomparable con cualquier otra cosa que hayas visto antes, y el ruido del agua cayendo feroz y furiosa es, de algún modo, bastante relajante, por lo cual si bien no llegás a adormecerte en el sofá en el que yacés mientras contemplás el cielo razo de tu sala de estar, te hallás mucho más cómodo y con la mente tan en blanco como las cuatro paredes que te rodean, como si te hubieran quitado el alma del cuerpo y dejado la cáscara vacía, como si te hubieran vaciado de tus miedos, deseos y síntomas del enamoramiento e hipnosis de los que sos presa desde que caíste en su hechizo de suave adicción.

Acunado por el sonido de la lluvia, se cierran tus párpados, sin que lo notés, y una sensación calida te abruma, preparando a tu cuerpo para finalmente rendirse en los brazos del descanso.

Sin embargo, un minuto más tarde, _algo_ –la intuición, quizás – activa tu cerebro adormecido y comienza a punzarlo con dolorosa, suave y desgarradora lentitud, invadiéndolo de preguntas que una a una van saltando, disturbándote, sorprendiéndote, haciendo que veas que la idea de dormir es, después del día que viviste ayer, ridícula.

Son interrogantes relacionados, por supuesto, con _ella_.

¿Dónde estará Michelle?, ¿seguirá con su hermano o ya estará en su casa descansando? Juzgando por la hora que es, probablemente esté en su casa, durmiendo, reponiéndose, ¿no? Eso te dijo esta mañana que iba a hacer: llevarse a su hermano e irse a descansar. Eso le dijiste que debía ir y hacer: descansar. Pero ahora te arrepentís de no haberle pedido que se fuera con vos, o que se vieran más tarde después de que se ocupara de Danny, lo que sea, cualquier alternativa que implique dormir con ella en tus brazos y no solo.

¿Cómo estará Michelle?, ¿a ella también le costara dormir?, ¿estarán las pesadillas invadiéndola?, ¿tendrá dificultades para conciliar el sueño?, ¿los recuerdos más oscuros estarán atormentándola?

¿Estará necesitándote tanto como vos a ella?

Si el amor que sus ojos muestran es cierto, si es cierto que esos ojos en los que te encanta mirarte son fiel reflejo de los tuyos, entonces sí: debe estar necesitándote terriblemente.

Te morís porque te necesite terriblemente.

De pronto esperar hasta mañana te parece un calvario imposible de soportar, tanto que la sola idea de esperar hasta un horario razonable como las nueve o las diez para llamarla te resulta tan ridículo como intentar dormirte y no ser despertado por tu máquina de pensar y sentir que al parecer no quiere hacer caso a tus deseos de que queda inactiva por un rato.

Si la llamás, estás arriesgándote a despertarla, a interrumpir su descanso, a disturbar su tan merecida paz, pero para ser sinceros, sabés que no va a importarle, y por eso no te importa a vos. Sabés que te equivocaste al dejarla ir esta mañana sin haber podido musitar más que la promesa de 'verse al otro día'.

En realidad no es que quieras sentarte a hablar, a analizar las cosas, a ponerte a hacer un estudio detallado de algo tan profundo que jamás ninguno de los dos sería capaz de entender. En realidad lo que querés es estar con ella. O al menos escuchar su voz, asegurarte de que esté bien, hacer que se siente cuidada. Simplemente eso.

Tomás el teléfono celular de nuevo en tus manos y lo observás durante minutos que se esfuman como si fuera agua que tratás de retener en un cuenco hecho de arena, hasta que tus dedos comienzan a pulsar despacio uno a uno los dígitos de su número de teléfono.

No pretendés robarlo mucho tiempo, nada más una conversación breve para dejarle saber que estás pensando en ella, que te preocupás por ella, que lo que pasó – _todo_ – significó mucho y que ya no vas a dejar que el pasado y sus reminiscencias se interpongan entre ustedes, que ya aprendiste la lección: la vida es una sola y puede pasar tan rápido que no hay que perder el tiempo cuando tenés tan cerca algo que podría hacerte el hombre más feliz.

Mientras escuchás el suave tono de llamada, se te ocurre que una vez que hayas hablado con ella vas a sentirte muchísimo mejor y vas a lograr ir, acostarte, cerrar los ojos y llevar a cabo la hasta ahora ridícula idea de conciliar el sueño.

Pero cuando escuchás su voz al contestar la llamada ese pensamiento se evapora en un dos por tres.

Conocés bien la costumbre de atender de esa manera, dando por todo saludo tu apellido, porque luego de años trabajando en la CTU se ha vuelto un hábito del que no podés deshacerte, por lo cual no te sorprende el 'Dessler' que recibís como saludo; lo que te sorprende es el sonido de esas siete letras que en una época usabas combinadas para dirigirte a ella porque te costaba pronunciar su nombre, un sonido que delata enseguida lo que obviamente ella quiere ocultar. Delata enseguida hechos que te parten el alma.

Delata que estuvo llorando.

Delata que está agitada.

Delata que está triste.

Delata que las heridas duelen y van a tardar en cicatrizar.

Delata que necesita un abrazo.

Delata que te equivocaste al dejarla ir pensando que podría ir a casa 'a descansar'.

Dormir después de lo que aconteció, Dios, qué ridícula idea. ¿A quién se le ocurriría?, ¿cómo se te ocurrió dejar que se fuera sola, a enfrentarse sin nadie más a las pesadillas, los recuerdos, las llagas y magulladuras emocionales, la culpa del sobreviviente, los millones de pensamientos tan negros como las nubes que en este momento cubren el cielo de Los Angeles, pensamientos que debe estar haciéndole daño por dentro?

"Michelle, ¿estás bien?"

No preguntaste cómo estaba porque la conocés, la conocés mejor de lo que pensás, y seguramente hubiera mentido, hubiera dicho que no le pasa nada, hubiera tratado de disuadirte de la idea de que su voz – aquella que simplemente escuchaste encerrada en el sonido de su apellido cuando atendió el teléfono pero que bastó para que te dieras cuenta de que _ella_ está mal – expresa la forma en que se siente por dentro.

No. Preferiste preguntar si está bien, y aunque sabés que va a mentir de todos modos, no vas a dejar que se salga con la suya, por llamarlo de alguna manera. No vas a dejar que te mienta cuando la verdad es clara y traslúcida, incluso si la descifraste guiándote sólo por la forma en que su apellido sonó al escaparse de sus labios.

Pero, para tu asombro, te dice la verdad.

"No puedo dormir" confiesa en susurros débiles que hacen que te estremezcas por dentro "Traté, pero las pesadillas no me dejan"

"Yo tampoco puedo dormir" decís despacio, y las palabras salen quebradas porque por dentro cada palmo de tu ser está temblando ante la abrasadora sensación de que serías capaz de cruzar la ciudad con este temporal tan sólo para llegar a su lado, acunarla como a una criatura y hablarle al oído hasta lograr que caiga rendida al cansancio y sin miedo a que los recuerdos más horribles se arrastren hasta la superficie para atormentarla.

"Me aletargo pero enseguida veo a Paula, al señor Mason, a Luke, a todos los que fallecieron" sigue contándote, y aunque odiás saber que está sufriendo te consuela que confíe en vos, que se apoye en vos para compartir cosas tan íntimas como sus inquietudes y congojas, y que te dé la oportunidad de ayudarla a encontrar algo de alivio "Sigo reviviendo el momento de la explosión" un sollozo ahogado le causa dificultades para modular ", y te veo tirado en el suelo, muerto, entre los escombros" a medida que se afloja y las cosas van saliendo, su estado empeora más "Me desperté hace un rato y desde entonces no paro de llorar"

"No debería haberte dejado sola, mi vida" te lamentás en un murmullo, y sin darte cuenta la llamás de esa forma por segunda vez, de esa forma que se siente tan natural "Decime qué puedo hacer por vos, para que te sientas mejor" casi rogás.

Sabés bien qué te haría sentir mejor a vos: tenerla en tus brazos y cuidarla para que los recuerdos y las fantasías retorcidas de lo que podría haber pasado no la persigan y atosiguen, pero tenés miedo de proponer ir a verla porque no te gustaría apresurarla, apurarla, invadir su espacio, hacer que se sienta presionada a seguir avanzando casilleros a los trompicones.

Luego de unos instantes de silencio durante los cuales lo único que resuena es su respiración agitada debido al llanto contra el cual está luchando, vuelve a hablar:

"No quiero estar sola esta noche" confiesa con un dejo de vergüenza y timidez.

"No tenés por qué estarlo"

"Necesito salir de acá, estoy volviéndome loca entre estas cuatro paredes. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?" pregunta, y oís que guarda cierto temor a que le digas que no, a que la rechaces, a que la dejes sola. Temor al abandono, a estar sola, a no tener a nadie.

"No quiero que manejes con este diluvio torrencial"

La lluvia ha agudizado, mucho. El cielo está, literalmente, cayéndose. No te gusta para nada la idea de que Michelle salga con este temporal, se suba a su auto y vaya hasta tu casa. No tomaría más de media hora, pero sería una media hora larguísima durante la cual te comerías las uñas y sentirías el estómago estrujado en un nudo como consecuencia de la preocupación y el deseo de que llegue pronto, sana y salva.

"Está bien, entiendo" contesta con voz queda, quizá pensando que lo que acabás de decir es una excusa.

"Voy a ir a buscarte" no es una propuesta, o una sugerencia; no estás consultándolo a ver qué opina. Es una afirmación: vas a ir a buscarla, vas a traerla a tu casa, vas a dejar que busque en vos el refugio que necesite, que hable, que llore, que grite de dolor si es necesario.

"No, Tony" dice rápidamente, queriendo disuadirte "Tenés razón: está lloviendo torrencialmente, y andar con el auto por la calle es peligroso. Además, tu pierna debe seguir doliéndote. No quiero molestarte"

"Michelle, no es una molestia" insistís, frustrándote un poco ante el hecho de que no se dé cuenta que para vos cuidarla es un placer más que cualquier otra cosa, que serías capaz de caminar sobre el agua o sobre el fuego, de juntar el infierno con el cielo, de hacer _lo que sea_ con tal de llegar a tiempo para ponerla a salvo, para darle abrigo y protección.

Sentís que está a punto de protestar o intentar convencerte otra vez, por lo cual intervenís primero:

"Una de las razones por las cuales no logré pegar un ojo hasta ahora es porque no paro de pensar en vos" te sincerás, y notás que expresar tus sentimientos no es en realidad tan difícil como creíste que resultaría "Sacarte de mi cabeza es imposible, es como si me tuvieras completamente hipnotizado" seguís, y aunque no podés verla jurarías que está sonriendo y sonrojándose "No puedo conciliar el sueño porque tengo miedo de despertar y descubrir que _todo_ fue una ilusión, una fantasía, que es mentira"

Nunca creíste revelar algo así tan fácilmente y por teléfono, pero en ella podés confiar. Ella es distinta, ya lo demostró. Ella no va a lastimarte, todo lo contrario.

"No es mentira" te tranquiliza dulcemente, y la piel se te eriza al escucharla "Es verdad que las cosas pasaron de golpe, y que tenemos tanto de que hablar..."

"Entonces deja que vaya a buscarte" volvés a suplicar.

Tardaste tanto en entregarte, en lanzarte, en liberarte, en dejar caer los muros, en darte cuenta que la vida es hoy y que hay que aprovechar la luz del sol mientras éste brilla, tuviste que ver tanta tragedia y sentir tantas emociones juntas para comprenderlo, para entender que no querés pasar un solo día más sin ella, que ahora estás enloquecido, desesperado por volver a verla.

"Está bien" acepta finalmente, y jurarías que el rubor natural ha vuelta a llenar sus mejillas y que la sonrisa que tanto adorás curva sus labios. Te apacigua muchísimo notar que su voz se ha relajado, que ya no suena tan triste y alterada como cuando la llamaste minutos atrás.

"En media hora estoy ahí" prometés, sonriendo de oreja a oreja vos también.

"Voy a darte mi dirección"

Procede a decirte la calle, el número y el piso.

"Abrazá la almohada y pensá en cosas lindas hasta que llegue" le decís cuando terminás de anotar la dirección en un pedazo de papel.

"Voy a pensar en vos. Te espero"

Y con esa última línea, la conversación telefónica acaba.

Un alivio abrumador te envuelve desde adentro, porque en poquito vas a estar con _ella_. Vas a ir a buscarla, a llevarla a tu casa – que agradecés esté ordenada y en condiciones -, vas a poder abrazarla, demostrarle cuánto la querés, cuánto te preocupás por ella, cuánto te importa. Vas a poder alejar las pesadillas que quieran perturbarla, hacerla reír para que se sienta mejor, escucharla si quiere hablar, o simplemente brindarle compañía y silencio si eso es lo que necesita.

El diluvio torrencial que se desata afuera, el dolor de la pierna, la magulladura morada que tenés en la cara, esas cosas no te importan, quedan relegadas a un segundo plano. Lo único que ocupa tus pensamientos ahora es ir a buscarla cuanto antes, secar sus lágrimas, tal vez robarle un beso.

Tomás de tu guardarropa un suéter para abrigarte; cuando llueve en Los Angeles pueden levantarse vientos fuertes. Apagás las luces de la sala de estar y de la cocina, echás un vistazo al reloj, buscás sin éxito un paraguas pero te rendís pronto, resignado a mojarte en el breve trayecto desde tu departamento hasta el garaje donde tenés el auto.

A las ocho de la noche con cuarenta y tres minutos ambas manos están en el volante, The Cure suena en el estéreo hablando de la sirena de cabellos rubios que dejó a un hombre hipnotizado y por tu mente cruzan toda clase de pensamientos que se mezclan y se funden y se dividen y se dibujan y desdibujan y se vuelven a formar mientras conducís cuidadosamente por las calles empapadas, con la vista fija en el parabrisas que se mueve de un lado al otro borrando los restos de la lluvia y los truenos interrumpiendo de tanto en tanto los acordes melodiosos de la música.

Pensás que en tu vida hay una sirenita, de ojos orientales hermosos y cabello castaño rojizo enrulado, que te tiene bajo una hipnosis de la que no querés salir.

Te tiene enamorado, hipnotizado, y no es mentira.

No tenés que tener miedo a nada.

Porque no es mentira.

Pensás que si estar enamorado implica locuras como ésta – manejar en medio de un temporal para ir a buscar a tu princesa -, entonces seguramente en el futuro te aguardan muchos otros actos desquiciados para cometer.

Pensás que mañana cuando amanezcas ella va a estar acurrucada a tu lado, señal inconfundible de que nada fue un sueño, una fantasía, un espejismo o una mentira. Señal de que es verdad: tu vida cambió drásticamente, y otros cambios están a la espera.

Pensás que fuiste afortunado al no poder dormir; si hubieras caído despreocupado y víctima de la fatiga en brazos de Morfeo, nunca la hubieras llamado, nunca te hubieras enterado que estaba mal, nunca hubieras tenido oportunidad de cometer esta hermosa locura, nunca hubieras tenido oportunidad de ir a buscarla, de pasar el resto de la noche los dos juntos.

Dormir, qué idea más ridícula hubiera sido eso. ¿A quién se le hubiera ocurrido? Qué suerte que el miedo te mantuvo despierto, ese miedo que ahora ya es innecesario, que en realidad fue siempre innecesario.

Cuando el reloj marca las nueve de la noche con quince minutos, estacionás tu coche frente al edifico en el que vive.

Algo te dice que la noche que los aguarda a ambos va a ser larga, y que aún juntos dormir va a parecer una idea ridícula, porque tienen mucho para hablar, queda mucho por decir, mucho por compartir, mil cosas para confesar. Mil cosas que querés confesarle mientras la abrazás y con tus caricias hacés que se sienta amada y protegida, a salvo de todo.


	34. Queda tanto por decir

_Y en palabras dije muchas cosas,_

_Pero en mi corazón todavía queda tanto por decir._

Deshojando esa margarita eterna que se asemejaba más bien a un círculo vicioso sin escapatoria estabas, debatiéndote entre llamarlo o no, torturándote dolorosamente tratando de decidir qué hacer, cuando el teléfono sonó y tu corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, hasta que tus manos temblorosas se abalanzaron sobre él y lo tomaron.

Al abrirlo y ver que el identificar de llamadas mostraba su nombre, tus pulsaciones se reanudaron más aceleradas que lo normal. Trataste de respirar hondo pero no dio resultado, y cuando pulsaste el botón verde de 'iniciar conversación' ya habías de alguna manera decidido no fingir, no mentir, no ocultar tus sentimientos.

Porque con él podés ser vos misma.

Porque con él podés dejar al descubierto tu costado más vulnerable sin miedo a ser herida.

Porque sabés que él va a cuidarte, siempre.

Abrazada a la almohada, pensás en él: en sus besos, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en sus labios, en su cuerpo y el tuyo amoldándose cuando se abrazaron, como si siempre hubieran pertenecido el uno al otro.

Ustedes dos siempre pertenecieron el uno al otro.

No sabés cómo, pero es así.

Te hizo bien compartir con él lo que estabas sintiendo cuando te llamó, decirle que las pesadillas no te dejaban en paz, confesarle tus problemas para conciliar el sueño, dejar finalmente que las lágrimas caigan sin tener que estar luchando para contenerlas, escucharlo decirte que _lo tenés hipnotizado_, que _no puede sacarte de su cabeza_, tranquilizarlo asegurándole que nada de lo que pasó es mentira, animarte a preguntarle si podían pasar la noche juntos.

Se dieron ya tantas, tantas cosas con palabras y con la piel, pero aún queda tanto por decir. Tenés el corazón lleno de emociones y sentimientos que no sabrías cómo expresar, pero que te gustaría tratar de hacérselos saber de alguna forma, de alguna manera.

En tu corazón queda tanto por decir, que no podés esperar a que finalmente llegue para empezar a desahogarte.

Querés saber exactamente qué siente, aún cuando es obvio y puede verse con tanta claridad en sus ojos. Querés que te cuente también sobre las razones de su insomnio. Querés que te diga cómo fue que de pronto las paredes levantadas alrededor de su corazón fueron derribadas y dejó que entraras. Querés que te susurre cosas lindas al oído. Querés que te abrace. Querés que te mime. Querés sentirte amada. Querés dejar de esconderte detrás de esa fachada de persona compuesta, fuerte e indestructible, aflojarte y ser vos misma.

Con él podés ser vos misma, sin necesidad de fingir, temer, esconderte o preguntarte si tus actitudes van a alejarlo, si la tristeza que llevás dentro y con la cual venís cargando desde hace tanto tiempo va a ser causante de problemas. Con él sabés que podrías compartir tu historia entera, cada pedazo, cada retazo de decepción, abandono y angustia, y sentirías el alivio que buscás desde hace tanto tiempo.

En él podés confiar.

Porque él va a cuidarte siempre, y sería incapaz de hacerte daño. Lo sentís, sencillamente es algo que te abraza desde adentro y te devora, con más fuerza que cualquier otra emoción, incluso aquellas que están plagadas de memorias tortuosas.

En tu corazón queda mucho, tanto por decir, tanto que implica palabras que jamás murmuraste a otro ser humano, secretos que nunca dijiste a nadie, que siempre guardaste dentro de vos y permitiste que se anidaran ahí y eventualmente acabaron haciéndote mal.

Todo eso querés decírselo, confiárselo; no esta noche, no todo de golpe, no todo de un tirón, pero sí de a poco, de a partes, cuando tengas fuerzas para convertir los recuerdos y sensaciones en frases.

Hoy es buen momento para que tu corazón empiece a hablar, a expresar lo que queda por decir.

Abrazás la almohada un poco más fuerte, y sonreís por primera vez desde que saliste del edificio de la CTU.

Decidís que va a ser mejor que ordenes un poco tu habitación y te cambies de ropa antes de que él llegue. No vas a arreglarte demasiado ni a aparentar estar bien porque no es así, pero por mucho que estés convencida de que no va a importarle verte vistiendo un jogging gris y una remera de algodón rosa, preferís ponerte algo que no sea tan 'de entre casa', por falta de un mejor término para describirlo. Algo sencillo, como el pantalón de jean azul oscuro que encontrás colgando de una percha en tu pequeño vestidor y un sweater de hilo fino color uva.

Mientras escuchás la lluvia azotando furiosa y sin piedad, echás un vistazo al reloj y calculás que con este clima probablemente le tomen otros quince minutos llegar. Te preocupa que ande manejando bajo este diluvio, pero a la vez te alivia enormemente saber que está dispuesto a combatir una tormenta de esta magnitud simplemente para ir a buscarte porque no querías estar sola. La sonrisa que se te escapa ante este pensamiento mitiga la preocupación que en forma de calambre estaba comenzando a armar nudos en tu estómago, y la ves reflejada en el espejo del cuarto de baño, que es donde estás ahora.

Te lavás la cara con agua tibia, queriendo deshacerte de los rastros de las lágrimas lloradas que ya se secaron y dejaron manchas en tu piel. Luego tomás una bandita elástica del montón que yace sobre el mueble auxiliar y aprisionás tus bucles en una cola de caballo floja y volvés a mirarte en el espejo.

No te gusta mucho tu cabello. Tampoco te gustan tus ojos orientales, o el color amarillento marfil de tu piel. Ni las pecas microscópicas en tu nariz (tampoco te gusta tu nariz). Ni tus mejillas tan propensas a ruborizarse. Ni tus labios sonrosados, suaves y en forma de corazón. Y definitivamente odiás tus orejas profundamente.

A decir verdad, nunca te gustaste mucho a vos misma, al menos la parte de afuera (y nunca tuviste mucha suerte lidiando con los daños hechos a la parte de adentro y la forma en que quedó luego de consumados los destrozos). Cada pedazo de tu aspecto físico te recuerda a _ellos_, y pensar en ellos es doloroso.

Sacudís la cabeza levemente como queriendo quitarte esos pensamientos, espantarlos, alejarlos, ahuyentarlos.

Tus ojos se posan en el estuche de tela en el que guardás utensilios básicos de belleza – delineador, sombra, esmalte, algodón, rímel, rubor, dos o tres cremas, entre otros –, y por un breve instante considerás aplicar un poco de corrector para mejorar tu aspecto, por el simple hecho de que tu bajo autoestima y esa partecita que dentro de tu cabeza sigue rehusándose a creer que un hombre tan apuesto, tan sexy y tan encantador como él te haya elegido a vos de entre tantas mujeres más atractivas te dicen que por mucho que estés segura de que no va a importarle el cuerpo que envuelve tu alma no deberías dejar que te vea luciendo así.

Esa es otra de las dudas que albergan tu corazón y tu cabeza, otra de las tantas cosas que quedan por decir o, mejor expresado en este caso, por preguntar: qué vio en vos físicamente, qué lo atrae a vos físicamente, porque no podés creer que te haya besado y abrazado de esa manera a vos, que te mire tan provocadoramente a vos, que te devore con los ojos a vos, cuando podría tener a cualquier otra mujer que quisiera y cualquier otra mujer estaría interesada en tenerlo a él.

Nunca te imaginaste enamorarte tan perdidamente de un hombre, nunca te imaginaste caer así bajo un hechizo tan fuerte, especialmente porque pasaste la mayor parte de tu existencia temiendo al amor, a lo que el amor puede hacerle a las personas, a sus corazones, a sus almas… a sus mentes, hasta que lo viste a él, empezaste a conocerlo, y todo eso se fue por la ventana. Lo que tampoco te imaginaste fue que ese amor tan grande sería correspondido, pero sin embargo durante los meses que pasaron trabajando juntos notaste pequeños detalles aquí y allá, ilusiones que crecían, las semillas de su encanto germinando en vos, tus ganas de conquistarlo floreciendo, la atmósfera tensa a punto de quebrarse, a punto de romperse… hasta que ayer se rompió.

Y ayer viste amor en sus ojos.

Y oíste amor en su voz.

Y sentiste amor en sus caricias.

Y ya estás completa e indudablemente segura de que te ama, que es tu alma gemela, el amor de tu vida, tu destino, incluso si no se te ocurre qué habrás hecho para merecerlo.

Estás sumida en tus pensamientos, de pie frente al espejo, observando tu reflejo sin realmente prestar mucha atención, cuando desde lejos te llega el sonido del timbre, devolviéndote a la realidad y haciendo que tu corazón se acelere, que tus pulsaciones se convierta en veloces, que la ansiedad de pronto te invade y tu estómago se llena de mariposas que sufren de hiperactividad.

Antes sentirte así dolía, que te provocara estas sensaciones dolía, pero ahora ya no. Ahora los efectos que tiene en vos te encantan, porque estás convencida de que – por algún extraño motivo – el destino ha decidido que su camino y el tuyo tienen que entrelazarse, que su alma y la tuya nacieron para ser una sola, y el amor los ha embrujado a los dos con el mismo hechizo enloquecedor.

Respirás hondo y te dirigís a la puerta, deseosa de verlo, sentirlo, respirarlo.

Apagás todas las luces en tu camino fuera del departamento, y tan desesperada estás por llegar a sus brazos que pasás por alto contestar el portero eléctrico, o tomar un paraguas; simplemente te precipitás al ascensor y pulsás el botón que indica 'planta baja' para iniciar un recorrido de diez pisos que no lleva más de un minuto, pero esos sesenta segundos hasta que el pitido se escucha, la botonera se ilumina anunciando que llegaste a destino y te encontrás en el enorme recibidor del edifico se te hacen eternos, interminables, insoportablemente largos.

Lo primero que notás no es la forma salvaje en que las gotas caen a cántaros del cielo, el ruido del agua mezclándose con los truenos y el firmamento iluminándose con la luz de los relámpagos; cada sentido está demasiado enfocado en la figura alta, fuerte y masculina de Tony Almeida que yace de pie en el pórtico, a escasos metros de los portones de vidrio, empapado hasta la médula, con los cortos mechones enrulados de cabello oscuro pegándosele a la frente y las rompas mojadas como si se hubiera metido vestido debajo de la ducha y quedado ahí por horas.

_Va a agarrarse una pulmonía por mi culpa_ pensás mientras introducís la llave en la cerradura, pero no podés evitar la sonrisa que se te forma en los labios. La segunda sonrisa que ese hombre te arranca en menos de una hora.

La ráfaga de viento helado – tan poco común en un clima como el de la ciudad de Los Angeles – que te llega cuando abrís la puerta hace que tu parte racional (o lo que queda en funcionamiento de ella) despierte en vos el pensamiento de que deberías haberte abrigado un poco más, pero eso no dura mucho flotando en el océano que es tu mente, porque el frío queda reducido a nada cuando por dentro te invaden otro tipo de sensaciones mucho más placenteras y acogedoras: seguridad, tranquilidad, alivio, amor, dulzura, todo junto mezclándose y causando que tus ojos brillen, que tus mejillas se ruboricen y que esa sonrisa se acentue más.

Los dos permanecen ahí de pie, separados solamente por la fina línea que divide el pórtico del interior del edificio, él chorreando agua sobre el inmaculado e impecable piso de mármol y vos contemplándolo abrumada por esa larga lista de sensaciones sin saber que decir. Él tampoco habla, solamente te mira, y sus labios espejan tu sonrisa.

En silencio, sin palabras de por medio. Curioso, ¿no? Tu corazón rebosa de cosas que quisieras decir, pero no te sale nada.

Sentís su mano fría y húmeda tomar la tuya con suavidad para guiarte fuera del edificio y hacia el auto.

El perfume de la lluvia invade tus sentidos y si bien el trayecto hasta el auto es breve – a penas unos escasos metros – y tus pasos y los suyos son apresurados, es inevitable que te empapes hasta la médula, ya que al parecer él tampoco se acordó de tomar un paraguas antes de salir. Pero no te importa calarte hasta los huesos; de hecho, las gotas sobre tu piel, el viento, los escalofríos subiendo y bajando por tu espalda, la esencia de la tormenta combinados con la energía que desprende su cuerpo y el tacto de su mano cerrándose alrededor de la tuya, entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos, hacen que te sientas más viva que nunca, que te des cuenta que después de todo lo que pasó, _vos_ de entre muchos otros seguís viva.

Entonces el material del que estaban hechas las pesadillas que no te dejaban en paz cuando tratabas de dormir vuelven a vos como flashes, como diapositivas en blanco y negro que pasan veloces ante tus ojos, tomándote por sorpresa de forma tal que tus pies dejan de moverse y quedás detenida ahí, en la acera, bajo ese diluvio, con Tony a tu lado, mirándote con preocupación, notando como tus ojos se han nublado tanto o más que el cielo sobre sus cabezas y reina en ellos ahora una mezcla de confusión, angustia, dolor y culpa

Al tiempo que un trueno suena y los relámpagos iluminan el firmamento, las lágrimas que rápidamente se han acumulado en tus ojos empiezan a caer, a deslizarse por tus mejillas hasta llegar a tus labios para morirse ahí, mientras sin saber cómo volcar lo que llevás en el corazón permanecés quieta, siendo tomada rehén por las peores imágenes de un día del que no vas a olvidarte jamás, pensando en lo injusto que es que _vos_ hayas vivido mientras que otros que seguramente lo merecían más – como Luke, Mason, Paula, Clark y tantos otros – fallecieron; nunca más van a sentir la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos, nunca más van a respirar, nunca más van a estar en los brazos de las personas que amaban, pero vos tenés esa posibilidad.

¿Vas a dejar que la culpa del sobreviviendo, como la llaman, te carcoma y haga que te sumerjas en lo demás, en lo que no es importante?

Parados debajo de una lluvia torrencial, él y vos, en la oscuridad de la noche, empapados, vos llorando en silencio y Tony acercándose despacio con la preocupación dulcemente plasmada en los ojos, hasta quedar su rostro y el tuyo a centímetros. Tus párpados se cierran solos al sentir sus manos acunando tu rostro entre ellas, acariciándolo con sus pulgares tal como hizo menos de veinticuatro horas atrás en medio de la madrugada, en ese pasillo oscuro de la CTU.

Se te ocurre por un momento que va a llevar sus labios a los tuyos, pero en lugar de hacer eso besa tus mejillas desesperadamente, apenas rozándolas, mezclándose en sus labios tus lágrimas y las gotas de lluvia.

Tus brazos rodean su cintura, como si quisieras evitar que se fuera a cualquier parte, y escuchás tu propia voz deformada por el sufrimiento decir:

"No puedo dejar de pensar en ellos" sollozás, y ya no sabés si sus manos están húmedas por el agua o por tu llanto "Todas esas personas… muertas… Y yo estoy viva" tragás con dificultad, tratando de encontrar la manera de expresarte, pero es tanto lo que queda por decir que no se te ocurre por dónde empezar "Yo viví, pero ellos no, y no entiendo por qué… Cierro los ojos y los veo a ellos, y te veo a vos, muerto…" es el mismo relato de tus pesadillas que le diste cuando hablaron por teléfono hace un rato, con la diferencia de que esta vez no sólo su voz te consuela, si no también sus caricias.

"Estoy acá" murmura despacio "Estoy acá, estoy acá con vos. Vamos, ¿sí?" asentís con la cabeza, aún sollozando "Voy a cuidarte, ¿sí?" promete, y vuelve a tomar tu mano para guiarte hasta donde está el interior cálido y seco de su auto.

Te recostás en el respaldo del asiento del acompañante y de repente el frío de tu cuerpo se vuelve más crudo, y aún cuando hay calefacción ahí dentro tus temblores y sacudidas se vuelven más violentos, lo cual no pasa desapercibido por él, quien acaba de arrancar y con muchísima cautela va conduciendo, alejándose de la calle en la que vivís.

"Debés estar congelándote" su consternación es obvia, y eso te encanta.

"Vos también" respondés, ya más calmada "Vas a agarrarte una pulmonía por mi culpa" decís en tono de disculpa el pensamiento que había cruzado tu cabeza cuando al llegar al recibidor del edificio lo viste de pie en el pórtico.

"No es para tanto" le resta importancia. Y luego agrega ": Prefiero estar quince días en cama antes que dejar a mi princesa sola en una noche como ésta"

Sus palabras te sorprenden gratamente, pero no podés dar crédito a tus oídos: Tony Almeida acaba de llamarte _su princesa_, tal y como en tus sueños, esos sueños que tenés cada noche prácticamente desde que lo conociste, prácticamente desde que admitiste haberte enamorado de él. Él, emocionalmente inalcanzable, herido profundamente, con problemas para confiar en los demás después del infierno por el que fue vilmente arrastrado, no sólo durante los sucesos del día de ayer dejó caer todas las barreras y prácticamente se entregó a vos en toda su vulnerabilidad, si no que ahora también está mostrando un costado suyo con el que antes solamente podías fantasear, un costado suyo en el que te llama _su princesa_.

Todavía no estás segura de cómo catalogar tu relación con él, aún cuando lo amás con locura y tenés en claro que es con quien estás destinada a pasar el resto de tu existencia, cada segundo de vida que te quede. Antes de ayer eran compañeros de trabajo y amigos. Hoy van rumbo a ser algo más, y realmente no te importa mucho qué: simplemente lo necesitás a él, estar cerca suyo, ser la única a la que mime, la única a la que cuide, la única a la que llame princesa.

El recuerdo de esas dos palabras baila en tu cabeza y hace que te relajes. Luchás contra tus párpados para que no se caigan, pero finalmente te rendís y das la batalla por perdida cuando lo escuchás decir con voz serena y dulce:

"Cerrá los ojitos, Michelle. Descansá"

No te quedás dormida, pero pasás el resto del trayecto desde tu casa hasta la suya sumida en algo así como un trance, relajada y tranquila, escuchando la lluvia aminorar, respirando su perfume, experimentando un alivio enorme que te acaricia por dentro con la misma dulzura que sus manos a tu piel.

"Michelle…" llama tu nombre despacio media hora más tarde "Ya llegamos" anuncia.

Cuando salen del auto – tomados de la mano, lo cual te das cuenta podría estar convirtiéndose en un hábito -, ves que está a punto de largarse a llover con más fiereza, como si esos quince o veinte minutos apaciguados hayan servido solamente para que las nubes se cargaran más y se prepararan para atacar con más fuerza luego.

En silencio entran al recibidor, suben al ascensor, recorren los seis pisos (y las mariposas en tu estómago se mueven de un lado al otro cuando te percatás de que su mano sigue en la tuya), y así permanecen hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento, sobre la cual hay una pequeña letra 'B' de bronce.

"No es la gran cosa" advierte, rascándose el costado izquierdo, lo cual denota que bien podría estar nervioso o tal vez hasta invadido por un ataque de timidez ante la perspectiva de que vos estés ahí en su departamento, lugar que – te preguntás si habrá sido así – probablemente ninguna otra mujer haya visitado desde lo que pasó con Nina.

Entran, te deja pasar primero, y te tomás unos instantes para observar tus alrededores y saciar la curiosidad.

La sala de estar hace las veces de comedor diario; hay un sillón grande tapizado de cuero color crema a cuyos pies se haya doblado un cobertor de lana azul, una mesita auxiliar baja y rectangular, un televisor, varios estantes llenos de discos compactos, libros y películas, una mesa de caoba con cuatro sillas haciendo juego, y una repisa con fotos que presumís son de su familia, aunque apenas visibles de lejos. A tu izquierda hay una puerta corrediza pintada de blanco que seguramente conduce a la cocina, y a la derecha se abre un pasillo que debe comunicarse con el baño y las habitaciones principales.

"Me gusta mucho" comentás con sinceridad, reparando en lo limpio y prolijo que es su departamento, sin llegar a tener ese aire de obsesión compulsiva que hay en el tuyo debido a que cuando el insomnio se apodera de vos y quedarte dando vueltas en la cama se torna insoportable te dedicás a pulir, fregar y acomodar cuanto encuentres a tu paso.

"Voy a traerte algo de ropa seca para que te cambies, ¿está bien? Si te quedás con eso puesto vas a cazar un resfrío o algo peor" su actitud protectora – sobre protectora, mejor dicho – es una cualidad que definitivamente te gusta; te hace sentir una seguridad que nunca antes experimentaste, porque nunca antes hubo en tu vida alguien dispuesto a cuidarte.

"Está bien" respondés con una sonrisa, y lo ves desaparecer por el corredor.

Mientras esperás a que regrese, seguís reparando en detalles que no examinaste con atención porque no resaltan a simple vista, como el color gris oscuro de la mullida alfombra, los cojines también color crema de las sillas, las revistas deportivas sobre la mesita auxiliar, la ausencia de ceniceros.

Tus pies ruegan que los dejes conducirte hacia el lugar donde se hayan las fotos; sabés que sus padres están vivos y que tiene muchos hermanos y sobrinos, y te encantaría conocerlos al menos a través de las imágenes, ver cómo son, cuánto se parecen a él, ver cómo es tener una familia de verdad.

Sin embargo, su voz y su proximidad te sorprenden antes de que puedas moverte del lugar en el que estás.

Se cambió (ahora lleva una camisa negra parecida a la que vestía ayer, y otro par de jeans), y tiene en sus manos otras dos prendas prolijamente dobladas.

"Mi ropa va a quedarte enorme, pero no tengo nada más" se disculpa con una sonrisa que enseguida espejás, al tiempo que te tiende un sweater gris y un jogging azul oscuro "El baño es la primera puerta a la derecha" indica el pasillo con el índice.

Despojarte de tus ropas empapadas, dejarlas secándose y escabullirte dentro de las suyas (que son al menos tres tallas más grandes) no te lleva mucho, pero te quedás en el baño unos minutos más, sentada sobre la tapa baja del váter, no precisamente porque haya algo entretenido o digno de resaltar - es un cuarto común y corriente, con azulejos color celeste pastel y mobiliario mayormente blanco nacarado -.

No estás acostumbrada a usar ropa de hombre, pero irreversiblemente podrías acostumbrarte a usar _su _ropa: te encanta que esté impregnada de su perfume y que te quede gigante – tanto que tenés que darle al menos dos vueltas a las mangas para poder usar las manos – porque eso resalta lo pequeñita y frágil que sos a comparación suya y reaviva tu necesidad de que te proteja. De alguna manera ese simple sweater y ese jogging hacen que te relajes y tranquilices aún más, y te demorás en el baño disfrutando un poco de esa sensación.

"Es verdad, me queda grande" comentás cuando retornás a la sala de estar, mirando hacia los costados en búsqueda de Tony. Lo encontrás en el otro extremo de la habitación, frente a los estantes que contienen su colección de discos.

"Pensé en poner algo de música" dice al darse vuelta, con una media sonrisa en la cara ", ya sabés, para distraernos un poco" continua, y mientras te acercás a él se te ocurre que la idea no es mala, especialmente para seguir manteniendo alejados a los pensamientos sombríos y tristes que te atacaron antes, y mitigar el ruido de la lluvia que pareciera no tiene intenciones de cesar.

Examinás despacio el nombre de los que forman parte de las decenas y decenas de artistas a los que admira; es evidente que no mentía cuando dijo que no podía vivir sin la música, y el hecho de que quiera compartir un poco de eso con vos te encanta tanto como usar su ropa, tanto como estar en su casa, tanto como que te haya tomado de la mano al bajar del auto y que no te haya soltado ni siquiera cuando buscó la llave del departamento en su bolsillo y la hizo girar dentro de la cerradura.

"The Smiths, Frank Sinatra, John Lennon, The Cranberries, Robert Plant, The Beatles, The Strokes, Pink Floyd, The Cure, U2, Led Zeppelin, The Police, Velvet Underground…" vas nombrando de a poco, cuando de pronto sos sorprendida por sus brazos cerrándose alrededor de tu cintura, abrazándote desde atrás, atrayéndote hacia sí, queriendo pegar tu cuerpo al de él. Deja su cabeza reposar en tu hombro, y no podés evitar el estremecimiento que te recorre cuando lo sentís enterrando la cara en tu cuello e inhalando tu perfume, buscando intoxicarse en vos.

"Elegí lo que quieras escuchar" murmura despacio mientras te rodea aún más fuerte, y sentís su respiración arrullando tu piel, sus labios rozándote cuando se mueven para hablar, sus manos acariciando tu estómago, dibujando círculos con las palmas.

A esta altura tu cabeza ya dejó de pensar en las largas hileras de cajitas plásticas que hay delante de vos, y estás totalmente sumergida en disfrutar de esos mimos, por lo cual te relajás en sus brazos, aflojás los músculos tensos de tu espalda, y decidís apagar el cerebro porque ya no te interesa responder a preguntas relacionadas con cómo fue que avanzaron tantos casilleros de golpe, cómo fue que llegaron a estar donde están ahora, cómo sucedió que de pronto las distancias que venían manteniendo (principalmente a causa de sus miedos e inseguridades) ahora ya no existen.

"_Tomé una decisión... hace un tiempo de tratar de mantener los ámbitos personales y los profesionales por separado…" _

Eso te había dicho, pero luego el teléfono sonó, interrumpiéndolos, y no pudo terminar. Sobre eso también quisieras saber, sobre eso también quedan muchas cosas por decir, pero por el momento es mejor dejarlo de lado; actuar normalmente por un rato, escuchar música, hablar de trivialidades, distraerse de las cosas que acontecieron ayer va a hacerles bien a los dos.

Leventás la mano derecha y la llevás a donde está su cabeza – descansando en tu hombro – y dejas que tus dedos se pierden en su cabello azabache, masajeando despacio, jugando con algunos mechones cortos.

"Tiene un gusto musical impecable y muy variado, señor Almeida" susurrás un par de minutos después. "¿Qué tal Phil Collins?" con cuidado agarrás por los bordes la cajita de entre las dos que la preceden y continúan respectivamente.

Por toda respuesta deposita un beso suave en tu mejilla, y toma la cajita plástica que contiene al compact, separándola a un lado en el estante.

"¿Ya cenaste?"

Enseguida recordás el jugo de naranja que así como salió del recipiente plástico volvió al estante medio de la heladera en un vaso alto de vidrio, y la rebanada de pan con manteca a medio comer que no pudiste lograr pasar por la garganta porque la tenías cerrada, bloqueada por ese nudo de angustia que te impedía responder a las necesidades naturales de cualquiera que lleva casi cuarenta y ocho horas a base de café, leche y azúcar.

Pero ahora que gracias a él estás mucho más relajada y aliviada podrías intentar comer algo.

"No. Traté de comer algo a la tarde, pero no pude" confesás.

_¿Ya habrá cenado él? Son más de las nueve de la noche, quizá haya comido antes de llamarme. Tal vez debería haberle mentido y dicho que sí, que ya cené. _

_Pero no me habría creído_, te contradecís vos misma.

"¿Tenés hambre?" pregunta mientras sigue llenándote de inocentes besos cortos el lado derecho del rostro, logrando con estas muestras de afecto – a las que no estás para nada acostumbrada – que te debilites más y más en sus brazos y pierdas la capacidad de hablar, de pensar, de hacer cualquier otra acción que no sea la de sentir los latidos de su corazón en tu espalda, sus labios dibujando mariposas en tu mejilla, sus manos acariciando muy despacio tu panza a través de la tela del sweater que llevás puesto.

_Su sweater_, ese sweater impregnado de su perfume.

"¿Qué tal si preparo algo rápido para los dos?" propone, y debés reconocer que la idea de Tony Almeida _cocinando para vos_, así lo único que haga sea poner agua a hervir y echar arroz en la cacerola (lo cual es mucho más de lo que tus dotes culinarias abarcan), causa un crecimiento en tu apetito.

"¿Lo considero un halago?" inquirís en tono de broma, sin dejar de arremolinar su pelo entre tus dedos.

"Depende" se ríe, chasquea la lengua "Vos podés considerarlo como quieras" agrega en tono serio", pero si me dejás prepararte la cena yo lo consideraría un placer"

Te das la vuelta despacio, aún atrapada en su firme abrazo, y clavás tu mirada en la de él, que aprovecha tenerte de frente para observar tu rostro con dulzura y trazar sus líneas delicadamente con la yema del dedo índice.

"¿Puedo ver trabajar al chef?"

Su mirada dice 'sí', sus dedos largos y suaves vuelven a entrelazarse con los tuyos, su otra mano toma el compact de Phil Collins que elegiste y te guía despacio hacia la puerta blanca en la que te fijaste hace un rato cuando escaneaste rápidamente el departamento.

Es verdad que sos un desastre con cualquier cosa que implique encender una hornalla, cortar vegetales, pelar frutas o meter algo al horno, y que te verías en tremendo aprieto si te pidiera que jugaras el papel de 'asistente' (tendrías que confesarle la verdad: que con una sartén en la mano representás un riesgo en potencia para cualquiera en un radio de diez cuadras y una amenaza mortal para el edificio entero, y honestamente no te gustaría andar desplegando tus debilidades y puntos flojos delante de él tan pronto, aunque eventualmente va a tener que enterarse de que tus experiencias culinarias se limitan a llamar por el teléfono a restaurantes de comida rápida y recalentar platos congelados en el microondas), pero desde siempre sentiste cierta fascinación por sus manos, fascinación que se acentuó cuando te contó sobre sus pasatiempos y los instrumentos que toca, y cualquier oportunidad de verlas en acción no debería ser desaprovechada, aún si te exponés a que la velada termine con la confesión de que no te animás a tostar pan y por eso pasaron siglos desde la última vez que probaste una tostada.

La cocina es un ambiente bastante grande, con un desayunador de madera con banquetas tapizadas en cuero rojo oscuro, y empotradas en las paredes blancas repisas y alacenas que seguramente están llenos de utensilios que en tu vida vas a aprender cómo usar, que fallarías terriblemente en su uso si alguna vez intentaras, y que deben tener nombres que jamás escuchaste. El horno es de esos aparatos modernos, hay dos lavabos amplios y profundos en la mesada de mármol gris, y una heladera gigante de dos puertas, de esas que viene con frízer y hielera, y a un costado en un rincón de la mesada hay un pequeño equipo de música – de esos que vienen con radio, casetera y disquetera -, a través de cuyos parlantes la voz suave y romántica de Phil Collins comienza a sonar después de que Tony haya introducido el compact y pulsado el botón de 'reproducir'.

Notás la ausencia de máquina lavaplatos – vos tampoco tenés una -, pero lo que te llama la atención es que no haya a la vista un microondas, electrodoméstico fundamental en tu vida porque de esa manera descongelás las pizzas y bandejas de pastas que comprás en el supermercado, las sobras de la noche anterior o la comida enlatada.

"No tenés microondas" comentás sorprendida a la vez que te sentás en una de las banquetas para verlo trabajar desde lejos sin estorbarlo.

"Nunca vi la necesidad de comprar uno" explica mientras abre las puertas de la alacena del medio y comienza a sacar un par de cosas, entre las que distinguís un paquete de harina, un bol de vidrio y dos latas "La mayoría de las veces si tengo que calentar algo utilizo el horno; queda mejor, no se pierde el sabor"

Se dirige a la heladera para sacar más cosas, y te maravilla ver tantos ingredientes juntos, cuando lo máximo que vos tuviste en la mesada de tu cocina fueron un paquete de mezcla para bizcochuelo, un cartón de leche y dos huevos esa vez que intentaste cocinar una torta para tu sobrinita (demás está decir que acabaste yendo a comprar una a la panadería porque de ningún modo ibas a presentarte en casa de tu hermano con ese _montículo deforme_ incinerado por fuera y crudo por dentro).

Guardás silencio, reparando en que la lluvia es casi inaudible ya; al parecer la tormenta llegó a su fin. Lo observás durante un par de minutos, cuidando de no disturbarlo de ninguna manera, simplemente viendo como sus manos toman el pelador de verduras y comienza a sacarles las cáscaras a las papas con habilidad.

Es increíble lo bien que te hace, la influencia que ese hombre tiene en tu estado de ánimo: de ahogarte en llanto y dar inútiles brazadas para luchar contra la corriente de un océano hecho de tristeza y dolor pasaste a estar sumergida en un acto tan doméstico como estar envuelta en esas ropas que te quedan gigante, sentada en la banqueta de su cocina, con las rodillas al pecho y la cara entre las manos, sintiendo _su perfume_ impregnado en las mangas del sweater que tenés puesto, con los sonidos relajantes de la música de Phil Collins sonando de fondo en el estéreo, viéndolo a él preparar la cena para los dos usando esas mismas manos que un rato atrás trazaban círculos en tu panza, llenándola de mariposas, mientras su cabeza reposaba en tu hombro y sus brazos te rodeaban.

De repente las ganas de abrazarlo te invaden, y sin darte cuenta tus pies descalzos comienzan a moverse por el suelo, deslizándose silenciosos, hasta que te encontrás parada detrás de Tony. Sin pensarlo dos veces y asumiendo que uno mimos no van a molestarlo rodeas su cintura con tus brazos, recostás la cabeza en su espalda y cerrás los ojos por un momento.

"¿Podemos quedarnos así toda la noche?" te pide en un susurro, robando de tu garganta una risa leve.

"¿No soy una garrapata molesta que te impide cocinar tranquilo?" preguntás en broma, pero al parecer él se lo toma bastante en serio.

"Para nada. Nunca se te ocurra pensar eso, princesita" al oírlo llamarte así instintiva y automáticamente lo estrujás más fuerte.

Sigue pelando papas y moviéndose de un costado al otro preparando salsa y cortando en trozos un pollo mediano, todo el tiempo con vos completamente pegada a él, escuchando los latidos de su corazón en su espalda, sintiendo el calor que irradia su piel a través de la fina tela de la camisa que lleva puesta.

"Tony" rompés la quietud unos minutos después, porque algunas de esas cosas que quedan por decir urgen por ser finalmente dichas ", me siento especial cuando me llamás princesa" a pesar de que no podés verle el rostro, podrías jurar que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa "Como si fuera importante" agregás con voz tímida y empequeñecida, exponiendo así delante de él una de las causas más complicadas, uno de los agujeros más profundos y vacíos de tu pobre corazón: esa necesidad eterna, enorme, penetrante, inmensa de sentir que sos _algo_ para _alguien_, que te quieren, que se preocupan por vos, que hay un ser humano sobre la faz de esta Tierra para el que significás algo, alguien con ganas de cuidarte.

Esa persona está ahí ahora, con vos, y no vas a dejarla ir nunca. Sólo pensar en eso causa que lo aprietes aún más fuerte y entierres la cara en su espalda, dando permiso a tus labios para satisfacer el deseo de desparramar besos ahí.

"Sos especial. Michelle, no te das una idea de lo especial que sos para mí" deja el cuchillo a un lado sobre la tabla de picar y da media vuelta, quedando acorralado contra el borde de la mesada y en tus brazos.

Sentís enseguida su dedo jugando con uno de los bucles rebeldes que no fue aprisionado por la bandita elástica. Llevás la palma de tu mano a su rostro para acariciar el contorno mientras él te habla en susurros.

"No puedo entender cómo fui tan tonto, cómo tardé tanto tiempo en entregarme a vos, si me hechizaste desde el primer segundo en que te vi" cerrás los ojos automáticamente, reacción inconsciente causada por la sensación que sus palabras despiertan dentro de vos "Es que tenía tanto miedo" continua ", pero ayer me di cuenta que no puedo vivir para sufrir, no cuando cada día me arriesgo a que mi vida se acabe en un segundo" _como le pasó a Paula, como le pasó a George _tu parte pensante añade, y maquinalmente la presión de tus caricias sobre su piel aumenta "Hay tantas cosas que me muero por decirte" sigue.

"Yo también" murmurás "Muchísimas"

"De a poco vamos a ir soltándolas todas" promete ", tomándonos nuestro tiempo" toma uno de tus dedos entre sus labios y lo besa despacio "Lo único que te pido es que me perdones por haber demorado tanto en admitir lo que era obvio, y que te quedes conmigo de ahora en más"

"Sí" asegurás sin un ápice de duda "Ahora que te tengo así ni se te ocurra que voy a dejarte ir a alguna parte" los dos se ríen, pero ambos saben que lo que acabás de decir dista de ser broma.

"Ya no voy a ser tan estúpido y dejar que lo que no salió bien en el pasado me impida ser feliz"

"No fue estupidez, Tony. Es natural que lo que sucedió te haya dejado marcas, marcas que tardaron en sanar. Yo estaba dispuesta a esperarte el tiempo que hiciera falta hasta que pudieras abrir la puerta de tu corazón otra vez"

"Vos me sanaste, vos me robaste la llave, abriste la puerta, la cerraste y te quedaste ahí. Hace mucho que sos la única acá adentro" libera tu bucle y se señala el pecho "y acá" lleva ese mismo dedo a la sien, indicando su cabeza "Y si supiera donde es que el cuerpo guarda el alma, también la señalaría"

La felicidad inmensa que te colma, que te desborda, que te tiene prisionera, es imposible describirla. Es imposible describir la taquicardia que hace que dentro de vos todo retumbe, las pulsaciones descontroladas que causan que la sangre viaje más rápido en tus venas, el cosquilleo subiendo y bajando por tu espina dorsal, las doscientas mil mariposas que dan vueltas por tu estómago. Es imposible explicar, no hay modo de expresarlo, no hay manera humana de hacer que otro lo entienda.

"De a poquito vamos a ir diciéndonos todo" repite su promesa ", lo que sea que todavía quede dentro de nuestro corazón que no haya sido puesto en palabras"

"En palabras dije muchas cosas, pero en mi corazón queda tanto por decir…" sus labios en tu frente te silencian, y por un rato permanecen ahí, y los dos caen quietos e inmóviles, fundidos uno en la presencia del otro, con Phil Collins sonando bajo, llenando el ambiente con su música.

"Va a ser mejor que termine de preparar la cena, ya es tarde, y quiero que te alimentes bien" apunta después de un rato que no serías capaz de medir en segundos, minutos u horas ni siquiera si tu vida dependiera de ello, porque perdiste la noción de todo.

Él hace que pierdas absolutamente la noción de la existencia del resto del Universo.

Te separás un poco para permitir que se dé vuelta y regrese a ocuparse de las verduras y la salsa y el pollo que quedaron olvidados.

"Puedo poner los platos y cubiertos en la mesa" ofrecés.

"Están en ese armario" indica "y podés sacar la bebida que quieras de la heladera"

La heladera – esa enorme de dos puertas que parece un ropero gigante – tiene tantos víveres que no podés contra tu curiosidad y te demorás un poco fisgoneando, reparando en la cantidad de verduras, botellas, recipientes y lácteos que tiene, más de los que probablemente vos haya comprado a lo largo de tu vida y que se compensan con el número de imanes con las direcciones y teléfonos de casas de comida rápida que vos tenés pegados en la puerta de tu – comparado con el suyo – modesto refrigerador.

"¿Cuál es el menú?" preguntás antes de decidirte entre las botellas que estás contemplando, para ver cuál de todas ellas queda mejor con lo que van a comer. No tenés ni la más mínima idea de qué clase de comida puede prepararse con pollo, un paquete de harina, huevos, salsa, papas y el paquete de pasta que acaba de echar en la cacerola con agua hirviendo.

"Para empezar, croquetas de pollo y puré. Después, espagueti"

"¿No es demasiado para dos personas?" reís.

"Estoy cocinando de más así tengo una excusa para invitarte a que te quedes mañana a almorzar las sobras"

Estás a punto de rematar su comentario cuando te das cuenta de algo: en los estantes hay Coca-Cola, un bidón de jugo de naranja, leche de soya, un cartón de jugo de manzana, leche con chocolate (lo cual te resulta tierno), Sprite y agua mineral, pero no hay una sola bebida alcohólica.

"¿No tenés cerveza?" inquirís de golpe, asombrada.

"No tomo alcohol" contesta.

_Me enamoré del hombre perfecto._

"Yo tampoco" una vez depositada la botella de Coca-Cola sobre la mesa vas a buscar los platos y cubiertos "No me gusta el alcohol" rogás que no se haya notado el nudo que se te formó en la garganta, porque no estás segura de querer hablar de ese tema hoy.

Terminás de ubicar los platos, los vasos, dos pares de cuchillo y tenedor y regresás a su lado para seguir observando mientras se ocupa de las croquetas, manteniendo cierta distancia.

"No hay postre si no abrazás al chef" te advierte con una mueca de desaprobación al ver que te quedaste de pie a cierta distancia.

"Qué tonto que sos…" lo arrullás mientras envolvés su cintura con tus brazos otra vez.

"¿Ya te dije que el hecho de que parezcas descomunalmente pequeñita dentro de mi sweater te hace cien veces más adorable?"

"¿Ya te dije que amo usar tu ropa porque tiene tu perfume?" le seguís el juego, feliz de poder actuar tan natural a su alrededor, tan normal, de poder ser vos misma, de sentirte por primera vez _en casa_, de tener fuera de la mira de tus pensamientos lo que hasta hacía unas horas atrás estaba devorándote tan violentamente.

"Te lo regalo"

"No hace falta que…"

Te interrumpe:

"En serio, Michelle. Te queda mucho mejor a vos que a mí"

"Gracias" te sonrojás "Acabo de conseguirme un pijama nuevo, entonces"

"Cuando llegue marzo podés revisar mi placar y elegir la remera que más te guste para la temporada primavera-verano"

No deja de sorprenderte la capacidad que tiene para arrancarte carcajadas de la nada, simplemente con sus comentarios graciosos y chistes inocentes, y esa muequita que se forma en la comisura de sus labios cuando dice alguna broma, y el brillo en sus ojos, y la manera en la que usa la mano que tiene libre para jugar con tu pelo.

Un rato más tarde la cena está finalmente lista, y los dos se encuentran sentados en las banquetas, cada uno con un plato delante, a escasos centímetros de distancia.

"Obviamente esto no cuenta como primera cita" te aclara "Me gustaría llevarte a un lugar mejor, que sea más lindo, más especial…"

"Tony, podrías llevarme a un McDonald's y no me importaría"

"Merecés más que eso"

Te falta poco para que los ojos se te llenen de lágrimas; nunca jamás creíste merecer nada, siempre te metieron en la cabeza la idea de que no merecías nada, y que debías contentarte con las pocas migajas que la vida te arrojara. Sin embargo, ese hombre maravilloso que está sentado junto a vos parece pensar lo contrario.

"Lo único que pretendo es que me abraces y digas que soy tu princesa, el resto no tiene importancia"

"Yo quiero darte más que eso" insiste.

"Sos muy dulce"

"No" ladea la cabeza un lado al otro ", generalmente no soy así de… em" busca la manera adecuada de expresarse "… No suelo ser tan tierno"

"Y yo que ya me había hecho la idea de que íbamos a dormir acurrucados como cucharitas" decís en broma.

"Con vos es distinto. Ser tierno me nace de adentro, sin pensarlo. Me gusta ser cariñoso con vos"

El resto de la comida transcurre en uno de esos silencios cómodos plagados de eventuales miradas cómplices y sonrisitas tontas mientras van vaciándose los platos. No recordás la última vez que tuviste una cena casera, pero es obvio que fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y ninguna fue tan especial como ésta.

La voz de Phil Collins se apaga finalmente cuando él está pasándote el último de los platos para que lo seques y acomodes de vuelta en su lugar.

Estás tan relajada, tan contenta, tan tranquila, tan satisfecha (emocionalmente, sobre todo) que el cansancio acumulado empieza a vencerte, a ganarte la batalla, y tus párpados se vuelven pesados, detalle que Tony percibe.

Argumentando que estás exhausta, te lleva de la mano nuevamente a la sala de estar mientras en el camino apaga las luces de la cocina. No podés evitar que el cuerpo entero entre en tensión ante la perspectiva de dormir con él, probablemente pegados uno al otro, como tantas veces imaginaste.

Se recuestan los dos en el sillón, cada uno en costados opuestos quedando tu nariz a medio centímetro de la de él, e inmediatamente sentís uno de sus brazos envolviéndote de nuevo y el otro acariciando tu espalda de arriba a abajo, mientras que tus dedos se pierden en su pelo azabache otra vez.

El _te amo_ que se lee tanto en sus ojos como en los tuyos podría fácilmente escaparse de tus labios, pero no querés apresurar las cosas o arriesgarte a plasmarlas en palabras, especialmente cuando entre ustedes todo puede decirse a través del lenguaje de la piel sin necesidad de agregar nada explícito.

"Cerrá los ojitos, Michelle" repite la frase que te dijo en el auto al notar que estás luchando contra tus párpados porque querés seguir sosteniéndola la mirada, perdiéndote en esos dos profundos océanos negros, viéndote reflejada en ellos, que son tus espejos favoritos.

"Mmmh, no estoy quedándome dormida" mentís, y los mantenés abiertos a duras penas.

La verdad es que temés que si te dejas caer en las garras del sueño aparezcan nuevamente las pesadillas y los malos recuerdos para atraparte, para acorralarte y torturarte, y que ni siquiera él sea capaz de rescatarte de las profundidades del vasto infierno de tu memoria.

Te anidás aún más en su pecho, ovillándote hasta quedar reducida a una cosita pequeña de longitud suficiente para abarcar su tórax nada más.

"Michelle, ¿tenés miedo de dormirte?" pregunta suavemente, leyendo en tu rostro la razón por la cual seguís combatiendo a tus párpados que de tan pesados parecen de plomo.

"El día de ayer nos dejó un par de rasguños" tus dedos se mueven despacio sobre la marca morada que le quedó en el costado de la cara como _recuerdo_ del atentado contra la CTU al que sobrevivieron ": este moretón, mi mano herida" enumerás "… Pero hay otras marcas más graves y profundas que no son visibles, y que no van a irse fácilmente aplicando cremas o vendajes"

"Lo sé por experiencia propia"

"Son recuerdos traumáticos imborrables, y si me quedo dormida van a aparecer otra vez"

"Las pesadillas me persiguieron por mucho tiempo" confiesa ", hasta que aprendí primero a esconderlas fuera de mi vista, luego a empujarlas fuera de mi cabeza. Ya voy a contarte sobre eso" promete.

"Vamos a tener mucho tiempo para contarnos todo" decís esperanzada "Para decirnos todo lo que queda por decir"

"Sí, princesa"

Te acaricia los labios con la yema del dedo, y el tacto es tan relajante que por un minuto cedés y empezás a adormecerte contra tu propia voluntad.

Viendo el efecto tranquilizante que tiene en vos, lentamente te atrae aún más hacia sí si eso es posible, y empieza a acunarte, meciéndote de un lado al otro, calmándote en susurros. Te dejás llevar por su voz, concentrándote en ella para ahuyentar las imágenes macabras que amenazan con formarse.

"Necesitás descansar, princesa. No te preocupes por las pesadillas: yo voy a quedarme despierto cuidándote"

Por un momento se acumulan en tus gargantas las palabras, pero no llegan a salir. Ibas a decirle que no hace falta que pase la noche en vela por vos, que él también necesita descansar, pero la fatiga está arrastrándote al país de Morfeo, y tus capacidades se merman a medida que él sigue meciéndose y llenando de susurros tus oídos.

"Voy a hablarte de algo muy, muy aburrido hasta que te quedes profundamente dormida, y después voy a seguir mimándote para que sepas que estoy acá"

Asentís levemente con la cabeza, empleando las últimas fuerzas que te quedan.

"¿Sabías que los Chicago Cubs cuando fueron fundados en 1870 tenían el nombre de Chicago White Snakers? Tienen el nombre actual desde 1902. Y en las décadas del '20 y el '30 tenían un logo distinto; no era tan lindo como el de ahora. Mañana si querés te lo dibujo, vas a ver que el de ahora es mejor"

Su voz comienza a volverse lejana, más y más lejana, hasta que finalmente caes en un estado de sopor previo al sueño, y lo último que lo oís decir mientras te besa la frente es:

"Mañana voy a despertarte con el desayuno y una docena de rosas blancas"

"Mmmh…"

"¿Te gustan las rosas blancas, Michelle?"

"Mmmh…" desearías poder contestar que sí, pero los labios te pesan mucho como para separarlos y lograr que salgan de tu boca sonidos coherentes.

"Y vamos a pasar la mañana abrazaditos, hablando de todas esas cosas que nos quedan por decir, ¿sí, princesa?"

Con un último suspiro te quedás dormida, sin pesadillas ni tormentosos recuerdos ni retazos de memorias tristes persiguiéndote para hostigarte. Lo único que tenés es el corazón hinchado de palabras que esperan su turno para llegar a sus oídos, y sentimientos que esperan su turno de ser transformados en palabras.

Queda mucho, muchísimo por decir dentro de tu corazón, y dentro del suyo, pero el alivio que sentís ahora, la seguridad, la tranquilidad, la felicidad, hace que el alma se te aliviane, se te aligere, y una paz interior que dudás haber experimentado antes te empape mientras él te arrulla, te acuna, y te mece despacito de un lado al otro, sin dejar de acariciarte, mientras el diluvio que había cesado horas atrás retoma desde donde dejó, azotando a la ciudad con sus gotas de lluvia.


	35. Rosas de papel

_No sé cuántas rosas te habrán regalado ya,_

_Pero tengo todavía la esperanza de saber_

_Que de todas esas rosas que te dieron_

_Ninguna fue de papel._

Pasaste toda la noche despierto, quizá adormeciéndote de tanto en tanto pero sin llegar a caer presa total de Morfeo, con el amor de tu vida hecho un ovillo en tus brazos, su perfume mezclado con el tuyo convertido en una esencia dulcemente tóxica y el resto del Universo reducido a nada, porque tu mundo entero se resume en ella.

Hace bastante dejaste de sentir el dolor en la pierna. El médico que te revisó en la CTU tenía razón: era cuestión de unas horas hasta que el tobillo se desinflamara. Además, cuando estás con ella crees difícil poder ser consiente de cualquier clase de malestar, porque lo único a lo que prestás atención es a sus movimientos, sus ojos, sus labios, sus palabras, sus sonrisas, la forma en que te mira, su frágil dulzura y su dulce fragilidad.

Durante horas escuchaste la tormenta romper, aminorar, ceder, desaparecer; romper, aminorar, ceder, desaparecer; romper, aminorar, ceder, desaparecer, una coreografía que se repetía como círculo sin fin. El ruido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo, golpeando la acera, los techos de los autos y las terrazas de los edificios de la ciudad de Los Angeles se mezclaba con los sonidos de su respiración acompasada con los latidos de su corazón, que podías sentir pulsando al unísono con el tuyo; ambos cuerpos estaban tan pegados que era imposible saber dónde terminaba uno y dónde empezaba otro.

Todas esas horas que permaneciste sumido en la oscuridad de la sala de estar, recostado en un sillón que nunca antes te había parecido tan cómodo, las pasaste de un modo que antes sólo imaginabas posible en sueños: dejando que tus dedos se enreden en los bucles que son demasiado cortos para que la bandita elástica con la que siempre ciñe su cabello los aprese, besando sus sensibles y delicados párpados (esos párpados detrás de los cuales se esconden sus enormes, hermosos y tan expresivos ojos asiáticos), rozando con las yemas sus mejillas siempre sonrosadas y preguntándote qué clase de ascendencia habrá en su árbol genealógico para tener rasgos tan finamente exóticos y un color de piel marfilado tan raro, por momentos amarillento y por otros más oscuro.

Pasaste esas horas velando su sueño, contando una a una sus casi invisibles y microscópicas pecas, y de tanto en tanto frotando muy despacio la punta de tu nariz con la de la suya en una especie de beso esquimal, restregando despacio de un lado al otro para no despertarla, aunque más de una vez con el cosquilleo de esas dos zonas tan sensibles rozándose hiciste que un suspiro automático se escapara inconscientemente de sus labios.

Y mientras vigilabas su sueño para salvarla en caso de que las pesadillas aparecieran, también pensabas, recordabas y sonreías con cada memoria que surgía de las horas anteriores: estar parados los dos solos en medio de la calle, debajo de la tormenta, y empapar tus dedos con sus lágrimas; ayudar a que se sintiera mejor; ver lo hermosa que luce con tu ropa puesta, ropa que le queda sencillamente enorme; animarte a abrazarla, a llenarle las mejillas de besos, a enterrar tu rostro en su cuello e intoxicarte con su perfume; cocinar para ella, mientras sus brazos pequeñitos rodeaban tu cintura y podías sentir su cabeza reposando en tu espalda; empezar a decir muchas de las miles de cosas que quedan aún en sus corazones; poder actuar cariñosamente de manera natural, algo a lo que no estás acostumbrado pero que en presencia de ella te encanta hacer; tranquilizarla cuando el miedo apareció nuevamente, escuchar sus reflexiones sobre las heridas y marcas visibles e invisibles que a ambos ese día fatídico les dejó, prometerle que todo estaría bien y susurrarle frasecitas sin sentido hasta que finalmente se quedó profundamente dormida con el cuerpo anidado contra tu pecho, como si fuera una criatura.

Y es que al observarla tan en detalle, algo en ella te recuerda a una nena, a una muñequita de porcelana, frágil y delicada, siempre corriendo el riesgo de rasgarse y romperse, siempre corriendo el riesgo de hacerse añicos si no es tratada con suavidad y dulzura.

Te cuesta creer que una persona que en el ámbito laboral es responsable, fuerte, exigente, trabajadora y capaz de llegar a extremos insospechados con tal de cumplir su deber pueda lucir tan inocente, tan frágil, tan necesitada de cuidados y afecto, tan necesitada de amor, tan necesitada de que su vida sea convertida en un cuento de hadas.

Esas necesidades que podés presentir despiertan en vos cosas que nunca antes consideraste posibles, sensaciones que hasta ahora solamente ella ha logrado provocarte, junto con la necesidad arrolladora de cuidarla y el deseo incontenible de regalarle ese cuento de hadas del cual te causa ternura imaginar desde chica quiere ser princesa.

Con ella querés eso: vivir un cuento de hadas. Por eso decidiste ir muy, muy despacio, que vas a tomar cada paso a su tiempo y sin apresurar nada, para no apurar las cosas y perderte detalles, momentos, esas cositas simples y chiquitas que hacen grandes diferencias.

Pasaste parte de esas horas despierto con tu frente presionada contra la suya, abrazándola tan fuerte como el cuerpo te lo permitiera, meciéndola despacio como a un bebé.

Pasaste parte de esas horas planeando el comienzo de ese cuento de hadas (un comienzo 'oficial', por denominarlo de algún modo), y cuando ya como en un mapa estaba marcado en tu cabeza, lentamente y sin darte cuenta fuiste cediendo al cansancio agotador, adormeciéndote aún más, cerrando los ojos despacio sin siquiera percatarte de cómo tus párpados pesados se caían, tus músculos se relajaban y todo a tu alrededor se ennegrecía.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana te quedaste profunda, pacíficamente dormido. Y lo que parecieron ser segundos más tarde, despertaste al sentir sus dedos recorriendo el contorno de tu rostro causando que esos mismos párpados pesados se abrieran, para encontrarte con su mirada clavada en la tuya, reflejando tu aspecto desorientado y confuso.

¿No acabas de aletargarte por un momento diez segundos atrás?, ¿cuándo fue y cómo entonces que acabaste yaciendo sobre tu espalda y con _ella_ encima?, ¿cuándo y cómo fue que se taparon con el cobertor que estaba doblado a los pies del sofá?

Todo su peso (que a decir verdad no es mucho) se halla distribuido de forma tal que nada de él cae sobre la pierna lastimada, y ayudándose con los codos se mantiene un poco erguida, para que sus dos cabezas queden a la misma altura. Luce contenta, descansada, mucho más tranquila y despejada, lo cual te lleva a pensar que en realidad perdiste la noción del tiempo y pasaron más de diez segundos desde que tu cerebro se desconectó y te permitió flotar en el océano de la inconsciencia.

"Buen día" la oís susurras despacio, con una sonrisa tímida surcando sus labios "¿Dormiste bien?"

Juzgando por la mejoría general en tu estado físico: sí. Aunque francamente no te acordás de haber 'dormido'; tu última memoria antes de este preciso instante es la de tu sala de estar sumida en la oscuridad total, Michelle completamente ovillada y semi-escondida en el hueco en forma de medialuna que era tu cuerpo, el diluvio allí afuera en todo su apogeo... Después de eso, no recordás nada más.

Debés haberte adentrado tan profundamente en la Tierra de los Sueños que los minutos que pasaron desde ese entonces no fueron registrados, pasaron desapercibidos.

"Dormí muy bien" contestás "¿Y vos?"

"También. Me desperté hace un ratito, a las diez, cuando empezó a llover de nuevo"

_¿Dijo que se despertó a las diez?_

Acabás de entrar en estado total de alarma: jamás te imaginaste que fuera tan tarde. ¿Son más de las diez de la mañana? Dios, la última vez que dormiste hasta tan entrado el día fue hace mucho, cuando después de la terrible 'catástrofe Nina' te dieron un tiempo libre y te mudaste provisoriamente a casa de tus padres; durante esas dos semanas no hiciste otra cosa que funcionar robóticamente: comer un poco, dormir, comer un otro poco, dormir, conversar un rato con tu mamá para que no se preocupara tanto y creyera que te encontrabas mejor de lo que en realidad estabas, y luego irte a la cama temprano y dormir de un tirón hasta el mediodía del día siguiente. Cuando regresaste a Los Angeles luego de tu breve visita a Chicago comenzó tu guerra contra el insomnio y las pesadillas, pero ésa es otra historia.

Sin decir nada te fijás en tu reloj pulsera, y ves la manecilla más pequeña marcando el once y la más grande marcando el cinco.

Son las once y cinco de la mañana, lo cual significa que debe llevar una larga media hora ahí aburriéndose; lo cual significa que la primera parte de ese tan elaborado plan de cuento de hadas en el que te levantabas antes y sin hacer ruido salías, caminabas unas cuadras, le comprabas flores, regresabas, preparabas el desayuno y _después _de eso la despertabas se fue volando por la ventana.

"¿Cómo está tu pierna?" su pregunta cargada de preocupación te sustrae de tus pensamientos.

"Mejor" respondés con honestidad. Ahora es tu turno de formular los interrogantes ": Michelle, ¿por qué no me despertaste?"

"No sé, me dio ternura verte dormir; parecías un osito de peluche gigante" ríe, se sonroja; mientras, sus dedos suben hasta tu cabeza y se enredan en tu pelo "Además supuse que estabas cansado. Te quedaste despierto casi toda la noche, ¿no?" asentís levemente y antes de que puedas hablar ella continúa "¿Ves?: sos tierno cuando estás dormido pero sos aún más dulce cuando estás despierto"

"¿Vos me tapaste?" la respuesta es obvia, dado que seguramente no fueron los duendecitos del cuento del zapatero los que desdoblaron la manta y la echaron encima de los dos, pero necesitás ocupar tu cerebro en algo antes de que sus palabras hagan que tus mejillas se tornen de un color rojo furioso.

"Sí"

Por todo agradecimiento te inclinás hacia adelante para besar su frente, descendiendo lentamente por su nariz, pero te detenés cuando tus labios quedan a medio centímetro de los suyos.

"Tenía pensando prepararte un desayuno especial" confesás, y el aire que respiran se mezcla, convirtiéndose el que ella inhala en el que vos exhalás, y viceversa "Incluía rosas" agregás con el fantasma de una sonrisa jugando en tu rostro.

"Ya lo sé. Me lo dijiste anoche antes de que me quedara dormida"

Te asombra que lo haya escuchado, más aún que lo recuerde tan claramente, porque a esa altura pensaste que ya estaba del otro lado, pero el hecho de que sepa la idea que tenías en mente contribuye a que el hecho de 'haber fallado en la misión' – por denominarlo de algún modo - te frustre y moleste aún más.

Como si pudiera leer la decepción en tus facciones, dice:

"Tony, no hace falta que te esfuerces por impresionarme, en serio"

"Ya lo sé" susurrás "Pero de todos modos quería" te cuesta expresarte, porque lo cierto es que no estás muy acostumbrado a exponer tus emociones "… Quería consentirte un poco"

"Ayer me consentiste demasiado" te acusa, y luego baja la cabeza hasta dejarla reposando en tu hombro, toma una de tus manos y entrelaza tus dedos con los suyos.

"No es cierto" desmentís.

"Ah, ¿no? Viniste a buscarme en medio de una lluvia torrencial, cocinaste para mí, y te quedaste despierto toda la noche por culpa de mis estupideces y mi incapacidad de manejar yo misma mis miedos y pesadillas y…"

"Michelle" impedís que siga hablando, utilizando en tu tono de voz cierto dejo de firmeza ", no son estupideces. Cualquier ser humano habría caído derribado luego de pasar por la mitad de lo que vos tuviste que atravesar el otro día. Es normal que queden secuelas, es normal que las heridas tarden en sanar, pero vas a estar mejor, ¿sí? Te lo prometo"

"Gracias, Tony" murmura, y sabés que está haciendo un esfuerzo para no largarse a llorar.

"No es bueno que contengas las lágrimas, ¿sabías?" le decís al oído como si estuvieras contándole un secreto, e inmediatamente después se te ocurre que quizá necesita algo de espacio, algo de tiempo sola para llorar sin ser vista, en privado. Tal vez no se siente preparada para volver a desmoronarse frente a vos, tal vez precisa un poco de soledad.

Sin embargo, sus siguientes palabras dejan sin valor los pensamientos que un segundo atrás te invadieron:

"No quiero arruinar una mañana tan linda convirtiéndome en un manojo de nervios, pero cuando necesite ceder vas a ser el primero y el único al que voy a recurrir"

"Está bien" volvés a besarle la frente, atrayéndola hacia vos con fuerza, estrujándola aún más, y el par de minutos siguiente transcurre en silencio, hasta que preguntás "¿Tenés hambre?"

"Sí, un poco"

"Muy bien, entonces" te incorporás, haciendo el cobertor a un lado, dolorosamente separándote de ella por primera vez desde que ayer a la noche te animaste a abrazarla cuando estaban de pie frente a los larguísimos estantes que contienen tu colección de discos favoritos.

Ves como la falta de tu peso en el sillón hace que su cuerpo se hunda aún más en los gigantescos almohadones de pluma tapizados de cuero color crema.

Te arrodillás junto a ella, para que sus miradas queden al mismo nivel, y automáticamente como si tuvieran mente propia tus dedos vuelven a perderse en sus bucles – aún sujetos por la bandita elástica -, mientras que el pulgar de tu otra mano traza círculos en su mejilla.

"¿Qué querés desayunar?"

"Cualquier cosa" contesta, enredándose aún más en el gigantesco pedazo de lana azul, envolviéndose en él completamente "En serio, lo que sea que tengas ganas de preparar" repite cuando nota la 'mueca de desaprobación' que surca tu rostro.

"No voy a tomar eso como respuesta" insistís, deseando que se acostumbre a tus deseos de consentirla, que no sienta que está mal de vez en cuando dejarse mimar (aunque conociéndote a vos mismo, sabés que ese 'de vez en cuando' va a transformarse en un 'permanentemente', y lo cierto es que dicha perspectiva te encanta). No podés creer lo que ves en sus ojos, que se han transformado para vos en algo así como la ventana abierta de par en par que da directo a su alma, esa alma tan transparente que no tiene absolutamente nada que esconder al mundo: lo que ves es que Michelle Dessler no está habituada a ser tratada así, como una princesa, lo cual te resulta la mar de raro porque, entonces, ¿qué clase de hombres idiotas, ciegos, insensibles y desquiciados hay ahí fuera en el mundo que no están matándose los unos a los otros para tenerla encerrada en una cajita de cristal?

Vos querés cambiar eso.

Vos querés hacer que se sienta especial, que se sienta de verdad una princesa, y que termine acostumbrándose a ello, tanto que cuando hayan pasado los meses no se acuerde cómo era la vida antes de ser la luz de tus ojos.

"Las opciones son: tostadas, yogurt de frutilla, cereales, ensalada de frutas, tocino, jugo de naranja, scones, brownies…" empezás a enumerar.

"¿Vas a ponerte a hornear scones o brownies?" te interrumpe, divertida, alzando una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

"Puedo ir a comprarlos a la panadería" contestás con timidez.

Te gusta cocinar, pero la especialista en cosas como scones o brownies es tu mamá, no vos.

Pero por _ella_ serías capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de irte hasta la mejor panadería de Los Angeles en una mañana lluviosa sólo para comprarle scones y brownies.

Se incorpora, sentándose frente a vos. Es inevitable pasar desapercibida la forma en que su rostro está iluminado, la forma en que tiene la capacidad de iluminar una habitación entera, de iluminarte a vos por dentro.

"Tostadas y café con leche está bien" decide.

"Muy bien" sonreís satisfecho "¿Querés ver la televisión un rato mientras estoy en la cocina?" ofrecés "Quizá el tipo que augura el clima tenga alguna pista respecto a cuándo va a parar esto" añadís, refiriéndote al diluvio que acaba de reanudarse escasos segundos atrás, arremetiendo directamente con toda su potencia, sin calentamiento previo.

"De hecho, me gustaría ducharme, y tal vez haya por ahí un cepillo de dientes de repuesto que puedas prestarme" es más bien una pregunta, no un comentario o una contestación; es su forma tímida de pedirte permiso.

"Hay un juego de toallas dentro del armario blanco, son nuevas. Tu ropa ya debe estar seca, pero si no lo está no quiero que vuelvas a ponerte eso; pega un grito y voy a dejarte otro sweater y otro jogging en la puerta. Tengo muchísimos, así que esos podés quedártelos también" adorás el sonido ahogado de sus pequeñas carcajadas, y lo bien que se sienten sus brazos mientras se envuelven alrededor de tu cuello "Voy a darte una bolsita para que guardes estos" tironeás un poco de la manga del sweater que lleva puesto, ese sweater gris que le queda enorme ", y no tengo un cepillo de dientes de repuesto, pero podés usar el mío, si querés" te apresurás a agregar, esperando no estar yendo demasiado rápido, aún cuando eso es lo que menos deseás.

"No vas a hacer una locura e irte a comprar esas flores mientras estoy duchándome, ¿no?"

Es como si hubiera leído tu mente, como si hubiera sabido que justo en ese instante estabas pensando en hacer eso: escabullirte, ir con el coche hasta la florería, elegir la docena de rosas blancas más hermosa de todas y volver justo a tiempo para preparar un desayuno espectacular que acompañe a las flores.

"¿Me creerías si te digo que no?" preguntás con tu mejor carita de jamás haber roto un plato.

"No" responde divertida, pero luego añade con seriedad y preocupación ": Es peligroso que salgas con éste temporal" más que un consejo, está pidiéndote que _no_ lo hagas.

Y a ella no podés decirle que no bajo ninguna circunstancia.

"Te prometo que voy a portarme bien y a quedarme acá, mi vida"

"Además" continua ", no necesito flores, Tony"

Sus palabras se reducen a eso, pero en su mirada hay aún más. Su mirada está diciéndote que no necesita ni flores ni ninguna otra cosa, porque todo lo que quiere es _a vos_.

Y con esa sensación cálida recorriéndote por dentro de pies a cabeza, te dirigís a la cocina mientras ella se pierde dentro del pequeño pasillo que conduce al baño.

Obviamente además del café y las tostadas vas a llenar con otras cosas la enorme bandeja de mimbre que guardás en alguno de esos muchos estantes de las enormes alacenas empotradas en la pared.

Pronto las rebanadas de pan que cortaste están en el fuego tostándose, la cafetera trabaja a la perfección, ya serviste en un vaso jugo de naranja, preparaste una copa con yogurt de frutilla y cereales, y acabás de sacar del refrigerador el tarro de mermelada de durazno y uno de esos envases plásticos de manteca para untar.

Cuando terminás de acomodar todo (sabés por la forma en que luce su escritorio que le encantan el detallismo y la prolijidad, por lo cual te esmeraste), seguís sintiendo que falta algo, que las rosas deberían estar ahí, pero le prometiste que no ibas a salir con esta tormenta, y pensás mantener esa promesa.

Sin embargo, mientras contemplás la bandeja de mimbre llena de platitos de porcelana, las tazas, los utensilios, la azucarera, el jarrito con la crema, el vaso y la copa de vidrio… seguís sintiendo que falta algo, que al menos una rosa debería haber.

Y es entonces cuando se te ocurre una idea un tanto loca y que probablemente jamás antes haya cruzado tu cabeza, idea que te asalta de pronto cuando abrís uno de los cajones en búsqueda de tus mejores servilletas y te topás con un paquete de paños descartables, esos de papel blanco.

Una rosa de papel, eso podrías hacer. Es una idea digna de un adolescente de quince años que está enfrentándose al amor por primera vez, pero aunque seas veinte años mayor lo cierto es que no hay mucha diferencia en el cuadro comparativo que se te aparece en la mente mientras con mucho cuidado ponés en práctica tus escasas dotes artísticas hasta, minutos más tarde, lograr un resultado bastante lejano al que tenías en tu imaginación.

Es, por mucho, algo que merece ser abollado sin piedad y tirado al cesto de la basura, y eso estás a punto de hacer – suspirando frustrado, resignado y cargado de bronca porque lo que en tu mente era la rosa de papel perfecta acabó siendo simplemente un par de servilletas arrugadas formando una suerte de tallo y pétalo – cuando sentís la presencia de Michelle al lado tuyo, volviendo a rodear tu cintura con sus brazos y descansando la cabeza en tu espalda, enviando a tu espina dorsal un cosquilleo al sentir su cabello húmedo - que de nuevo está apresado por esa bandita elástica - empapando la camisa que tenés puesta.

Tan absorto estabas intentado que esa rosa de papel quedara como las que venden los artesanos en las ferias a las que eventualmente una de tus hermanas te arrastra – tan lindas, tan delicadas, tan perfectas - que no escuchaste el ruido del agua cayendo en la ducha apagarse, ni el ruido de sus pasos siendo sofocados por la alfombra mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

En un ataque de pánico y esperando que no haya reparado en ese adefesio, atinás a estrujarlo con una mano para destruir cualquier evidencia de tu intento fallido, pero obviamente sus ojos son más rápidos y lo captan enseguida.

Lo que te sorprende es lo que te dice antes de que tengas tiempo de reaccionar de alguna otra manera:

"Nunca me regalaron una rosa de papel" comenta, y aunque no podés ver su rostro apostarías que está sonrojada y sonriendo.

_Si pudo darse cuenta de que es una rosa, entonces no debe haber salido tan mal_ te animás a vos mismo.

"Nunca antes había hecho una rosa de papel" confesás.

Tomás la bandeja con ambas manos y te dirigís de vuelta a la sala de estar, seguido de cerca por ella, que está vistiendo las ropas del día anterior y tiene dobladas colgando de su brazo las prendas de su 'pijama nuevo'.

Regresan al sillón, se sientan ahí, posás la bandeja sobre la mesa rectangular frente a ustedes y tomás el jogging y el sweater, dejándolos a un lado.

Es raro, después de haber recorrido tantos tramos difíciles durante el último año y medio, después de haber visto tanto y lidiado con tanto –externa e internamente -, después de haber pasado noches enteras, días enteros, semanas, meses estancado, buscando ser rescatado de ese océano en el que te ahogabas, esperando una luz que te guiara fuera de la oscuridad, ahora estás en tu casa, desayunando con ella, completamente abierto con tus sentimientos. Es que no podés evitar que te resulte raro haber pasado de golpe a encontrarte untando con manteca una pila de tostadas, feliz, sin preocuparte por el resto del mundo.

"¿Sabés cómo está Jack?" te pregunta luego de un breve, cómodo silencio, durante el cual se dedicaron principalmente al café, las tostadas y el yogurt.

"Va a quedarse un par de días en el hospital" contestás, andando con cuidado porque presentís que están por adentrarse en terreno 'fresco', por llamarlo de algún modo, terreno plagado de cosas relacionadas a los eventos de ese horrible día de septiembre que por momentos sentís cercano y por otros instantes cuando recuerdos pertenecientes a él se te aparecen de improvisto es como si fueran memorias de algo que sucedió hace muchos, muchos milenios.

"Tony, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a la CTU de todos modos, aunque nos hayan dado estos días libres? Quiero decir, el Presidente Palmer fue atacado y…"

Sabés a dónde está yendo y en su lugar probablemente hubieras propuesto lo mismo cuarenta y ocho horas atrás, cuando tu vida entera se resumía en despertarte, ir al trabajo y regresar a casa. Pero ahora la tenés a ella, y no vas a desperdiciar tiempo libre que podrían pasar juntos yendo a ayudar a agencias del gobierno que seguramente tienen todo bajo control y que estarían más que molestas si a alguien se le ocurriera ir a meter las narices sin ser llamado.

"Michelle, el FBI y la Interpol están ocupándose de eso" interrumpís "El estado del Presidente Palmer es delicado, es verdad, pero va a reponerse, y van a encontrar a los culpables" asegurás "Nosotros ya hicimos nuestra parte, y merecemos un descanso. No deberías presionarte y exigirte demasiado, Michelle" no querés que suene como un reto, pero cierto dejo de ello se percibe en tus palabras. Pero con lo que agregás a continuación las cosas se suavizan un poco ": Además, estaba pensando que quizá podríamos aprovechar y pasar estos días juntos"

"Eso me gustaría mucho" te regala una de sus sonrisas, esas que mezclan dulzura, inocencia y timidez, y te alegra tener el poder para convencerla de no siempre tener la mente puesta en el trabajo, en sus obligaciones, en la CTU.

Trabajar para el gobierno puede ser muy absorbente, tanto como lo era para vos en tus épocas en la Marina, y desde que la conocés aprendiste que una de las características de su persona – en el ámbito profesional – es la de ser la primera en llegar y la última en irse, no solamente porque es abocada a su trabajo y le gusta hacer las cosas bien, si no porque probablemente haya detrás de ese patrón de comportamiento otra serie de motivos para que actúe así, motivos relacionados con una vida tan cargada de soledad como la tuya, una vida en la que es mejor pasar cuantas más horas posibles encerrado entre las paredes de la CTU antes que regresar a un departamento vacío para enfrentarse al silencio, para enfrentarse a ciertos pensamientos, ciertos recuerdos, ciertos demonios difíciles de exorcizar. Por eso para algunos es más fácil dejar que el trabajo los trague, que los absorba, que los esclavice, que los destroce, que los convierta en robots programables que existen solamente para eso, para dedicar las veinticuatro horas de cada día de sus existencias a sus obligaciones como agentes, olvidándose de todo lo demás, porque realmente ese 'todo lo demás' no tiene nada bueno que ofrecerles.

Vos eras así antes en algunas cuestiones, y Michelle está acostumbrada a ser así por alguna razón, razón que todavía te queda averiguar, razón que seguramente va a aparecer cuando comiencen a contarse las miles de cosas que tienen para decirse; probablemente la misma razón o una razón similar a aquella que la lleva a actuar con tanta timidez frente a algunas situaciones, a mostrarse desacostumbrada a recibir cumplidos o a ser tratada de manera especial.

"Así que, no vamos a hablar de trabajo hasta el martes" dice resuelta, más para sí misma que para vos, tratando de recordarse que estos son _días libres_ y que como tales tienen que ser disfrutados – dentro de lo horrible de las circunstancias en que fueron otorgados – con la mente desenchufada de cualquier cosa relacionada a la CTU.

Va a ser difícil (para ambos, para vos también), pero vas a encargarte de que ese 'no vamos a hablar de trabajo hasta el martes' suceda. Sin embargo, antes de poder seguir adelante con esa idea hay un pequeñito detalle del que tenés que ocuparte, detalle que acabás de recordar ahora.

Detalle que por mucho que te encantaría empujarlo lejos, sabés que será mejor atenderlo pronto para olvidarte de ello y disfrutar del resto de tu corta licencia sin esos fantasma atosigándote.

"Em, de hecho, creo que deberíamos em" odiás cuando las palabras se acumulan y agolpan en tu garganta pero no pueden subir hasta tu boca en el orden correcto, cuando se traban de esta manera y se mezclan y se vuelven débiles e incoherentes "… A decir verdad, em" el hecho de que esté sonriendo ante tu falta de capacidad para decir lo que querés decir solamente causa que tu lengua se enrede aún peor "Hay un par de cosas que quisiera em… sacar del camino, antes de que nos olvidemos del trabajo por completo" lográs terminar.

"Okay" asiente con la cabeza, dispuesta a escuchar.

Respirás hondo: lo que vas a decir envuelve hechos de ese día que tan desesperadamente precisan ser dejados atrás, hechos cuyas causas y consecuencias considerás es preciso aclarar antes de seguir dando más pasos o subiendo más escalones o cualquier metáfora que sirva para describir el largo y lento camino que vas a iniciar con ella.

El problema es que tenés miedo de decir algo incorrecto, o expresarte de manera tal que tus palabras se malentiendan, o no poder hablar, o trabarte, o equivocarte, o sentir ese horrible nudo en la garganta a medida que las frases quieren formarse pero por algún motivo se enredan y terminan cayéndose, transformándose en esa acidez lastimosa que quema a tu estómago cuando te ponés nervioso.

Con una mano te rascás el costado de la cara, tratando de ganar tiempo, y la otra sin que te des cuenta se cierra fuertemente sobre esa suerte de rosa de papel que quedó sobre la bandeja de mimbre.

Enseguida sentís los dedos de Michelle separando de entre tu puño cerrado ese par de servilletas con el que trataste de improvisar lo que en tu cabeza sería una obra de arte.

"Vas a romper mi rosa" comenta divertida, apartándola a un lado.

"No es un rosa" te reprimís a vos mismo, un tanto avergonzado "Traté de que lo fuera, pero no soy muy bueno con las manualidades. Es una servilleta abollada, debería estar en el cesto de basura"

"No" toma el objeto en cuestión y lo hace a un lado, depositándolo en la mesa ratona lejos de tu alcance, y cuando vuelve a mirarte a los ojos y te habla tan suavemente por un segundo te olvidás de la larga lista de explicaciones y aclaraciones que querés darle antes de no volver a mencionar la CTU "Es la primera vez que me regalan una rosa de papel, y me encanta. Y aunque vos pienses que no es linda, sí lo es"

"¿En serio?" inquirís un tanto incrédulo, aunque por dentro estás contento, contento porque ese simple gesto tuyo sirvió para que su rostro se iluminara, para que sonriera como sonríe ahora, para que se sonrojara como está sonrojada ahora.

No fue una docena de rosas blancas de verdad, pero al menos esa rosa de papel la hizo feliz. No es la rosa perfecta, no quedó en lo absoluto igual a la idea que tenías en mente, pero lo importante es que cumplió con su objetivo: arrancarle una sonrisa _a ella_.

"En serio" repite, poniendo en palabras lo que puede ser leído con claridad en sus ojos "Ahora, ¿qué es eso de lo que querías hablarme?" te anima, acercándose más a vos en el sofá, hasta quedar prácticamente a medio centímetro tuyo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, pasás un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para atraerla aún más hacia vos, dejando que su cuerpo entero se hunda junto al tuyo, y finalmente ayudándola a recostarse de nuevo, quedando su cabeza reposando sobre tu regazo, tu cuello levemente inclinado para que sus miradas puedan encontrarse, una de tus manos buscando la suya para dejar que sus dedos se entrelacen otra vez, mientras tus otros dedos nuevamente se guían por sí solos hasta su cabeza, perdiéndose en el mar de bucles húmedos.

Y así, mirándola a los ojos profundamente, queriendo hundirte en esos dos océanos oscuros cuya forma es tan exóticamente atrayente, empezás a tratar de formar frases. Empezás a tratar de hacer un primer esfuerzo para que _ese_ día vaya quedando atrás, para que empiecen a lidiar con _ese_ día y con lo que significó, con las cosas que trajo, buenas o malas.

"Ayer te dije que hoy íbamos a comenzar a ocuparnos de lo que queda por hablarse. Bueno, antes que cualquier otra cosa, quiero pedirte perdón por haber desconfiado de tus intenciones cuando decidiste ayudar a Jack y cometer el enorme y garrafal error de enviar a Carrie a vigilarte" ves sus labios separarse para acotar algo, por eso aumentás la velocidad en la que hablás, evitando ser interrumpido "En ese momento estaba tan absorto en ajustarme a ser director, tenía tanta presión sobre los hombros… Intentaba actuar robóticamente, pero al mismo tiempo mis propios sentimientos me devoraban por dentro. Debería haber confiado en vos desde el comienzo, Michelle, tal como vos siempre confiaste en mí. Debería haber sabido que estabas haciendo lo correcto, que si estabas arriesgándote a tanto para ayudar a Jack era porque tenías motivos válidos…"

"Tony" escuchás tu nombre cayéndose de su boca, y sentís su dedo índice acariciando tus labios para que dejes de hablar "… Sé que hiciste lo que creíste correcto. Sé que no tenías ni idea de lo que sucedió con Carrie y con mi hermano y conmigo… Además, estoy segura de que ella tuvo mucho que ver con eso de vigilarme; debe haberte llenado la cabeza, ¿no? Para ella ponerte en mi contra y conseguir autorización para meterse en mis asuntos debe haber sido una diversión, debe haberse esforzado mucho para convencerte de que le dieras luz verde"

"Sí, pero no es un justificativo, Michelle" arremetés, sintiendo la culpa volviéndose un nudo en tu garganta al recordar cómo te dejaste llevar por los jueguitos de Carrie "Mi estupidez podría haberlo arruinado todo" te lamentás.

Pero ella sabe exactamente cómo calmarte.

"Pero cuando más importaba hiciste las cosas bien, y terminaste prácticamente jugándote la cabeza por hacer lo correcto. Y me enorgullece de vos"

Tus párpados se caen, y durante unos segundos simplemente permanecés muy quieto, sintiendo su pulgar trazando círculos en la palma de tu mano, y luego sus caricias en tu mejilla, y en silencio agradecés a quien sea que decidió crear ese angelito y expulsarlo del cielo para que cayera directo en tus brazos.

Cualquier otra mujer consideraría un acto de desconfianza extrema la equivocación que cometiste al dejarte llevar por Carrie, hacer que con sus comentarios filosos sembrara sospechas y te impulsara a enviarla a vigilar a Michelle.

"En ningún momento cruzó por mi cabeza la idea de que fueras como..."

Querés pronunciar _ese_ nombre, pero no te sale.

"¿Como Nina?" te ayuda, consiente de lo difícil que es para vos este tema en particular.

"Sí" respondés, y tus párpados se levantan de nuevo "Jamás, Michelle. Simplemente…"

"Hiciste lo que cualquiera en tu posición hubiera hecho, Tony. Yo estaba yendo en contra del protocolo, yo estaba rompiendo las normas, yo estaba sublevándome, y sé que lo que hice en ese aspecto estuvo mal"

"Mi vida, nada de lo que hiciste estuvo mal"

"En teoría sí. Pero ya no importa qué hice yo, o qué hiciste vos, o qué no hicimos"

"No" coincidís.

Te sentís realmente mucho mejor ahora que de su propia boca escuchaste que no guarda ninguna clase de resentimiento o rencor por esas dos horas en las que las cosas se pusieron tensas entre ustedes, esas dos horas de agonía durante las cuales el ambiente caldeado por poco los consumió.

"Yo también estoy orgulloso de vos, muy orgulloso, por la forma en que manejaste las cosas" susurrás, ladeándote hacia delante unos cuantos centímetros más para besar la punta de su nariz "Por la forma en que aguantaste hasta el final y me ayudaste a mi a resistir"

"No hubiera podido de no haberte tenido conmigo. Eso que me dijiste, que íbamos a sobrevivir… lo mantuve en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, me dio fuerzas cada vez que estuve a punto de derrumbarte. Fue como si con esas palabras te tuviera ahí conmigo, abrazándome, cuidándome…"

El mareo repentino y temporal que genera lo que está confesando te toma por sorpresa; es como si con cada sílaba estuviera tocándote por dentro, sosteniendo entre sus manos emociones que nunca pensaste pudieran existir dentro tuyo.

"Amo cuidarte y protegerte y es lo que muero por hacer de ahora en adelante. Durante todas esas horas, hubo momentos en los que hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de tener el poder de hacer desaparecer al resto del Universo, quedarme con vos y simplemente abrazarte" compartir con ella tu abrumadora necesidad de velar por ella hace que la realidad que te rodea se siente aún mucho, mucho más real, tan real como las lágrimas que ves nublando sus ojos, agolpándose en ellos. Lágrimas que otra vez se rehúsa a dejar caer cuando mencionás algo que inmediatamente lamentás haber dicho "Cuando explotó la bomba, eras lo único en lo que podía pensar, y hubiera dado absolutamente hasta lo que no tengo para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien"

"¿Podemos… hablar de eso más tarde?" te pide con voz temblorosa "No sé si estoy lista para empezar a escarbar en eso"

"Claro, mi vida" la tranquilizás "No hablemos más de trabajo, ¿okay?" te apresurás a agregar "Solamente quería que supieras cuánto siento lo que pasó con Carrie, y cuánto lamento las cosas que te dije o la manera que actué durante ese par de horas" volvés a dejar caer un par de besos en su frente "De ahora en más hablamos únicamente de cosas lindas, ¿sí?"

Con la yema de tus dedos secás las lágrimas que han comenzado a deslizarse, deshaciéndote de ellas prácticamente antes de que tengan tiempo de empapar sus mejillas.

Y ella se queda muy quieta, sin decir nada.

Y vos tampoco decís nada.

Porque por el momento han decidido implícitamente que las palabras ya no son necesarias.

La lluvia finalmente ha aminorado, y lo que escuchan de fondo no es más que los restos del diluvio, eventuales gotas cayendo de tanto en tanto, rompiendo con el silencio. La bandeja de mimbre con los restos del desayuno sigue sobre la mesa ratona, también la rosa de papel, y durante la última media hora ninguno de ustedes dos se ha movido, como si tuvieran miedo de separarse físicamente, como si tuvieran la terrible necesidad de permanecer juntos físicamente.

No dejás de observar su rostro, no sólo porque es hermoso sino porque hace rato que venís conteniendo las ganas de iniciar el segundo beso, un beso mucho más lento y más suave que el primero, pero cada vez que estás a un paso de decidirte y hacerlo, algo te detiene.

Quizá es el hecho de que luzca tan angelical, semidormida en tu regazo.

Quizá es ese aire de inocencia que la envuelve.

Quizá es que no querés perturbar su descanso.

Quizá es tu deseo de ir lento, de escribir las cosas a mano y letra por letra como en los cuentos de hadas.

Quizá es tu miedo a que la imagen completa se esfume si la besás, que te despiertes y que en realidad _todo sí_ haya sido un sueño.

Pero no deberías seguir perdiendo el tiempo, especialmente porque ya en lo que al tiempo respecta has desperdiciado demasiado.

Por eso, finalmente, casi sin pensarlo, volvés a inclinarte hacia delante y muy despacio rozás sus labios con los tuyos, muy lentamente, apenas tocándolos.

Sentís enseguida sus manos perdiéndose en la parte de atrás de tu cabeza, acercándote a un más a ella, intensificando de a poco el beso, convirtiéndolo en aún más dulce, lento y profundo.

Aumentando hasta límites insospechados esa adicción, esa locura, esa obsesión que ella despierta en vos.

Reduciendo el mundo a ese beso, este instante, este preciso segundo, y haciendo que el resto sea simplemente un fondo borroso, confuso, poco importante.

Es que nada es más importante que lo que estás sintiendo ahora, mientras se besan por segunda vez, tan pesadamente, tan despacio que el placer raya con la agonía.

No es la posición más cómoda y el aire comienza a faltarles pronto, pero ninguno de los dos se separa hasta que el oxígeno es innegablemente necesario.

Podrían haber pasado un milenio, un siglo, diez mil vidas o tal vez un par de minutos desde que iniciaste ese beso, porque el mundo se detuvo mientras te perdías en ella.

Presionás tu frente contra la suya, abrís los ojos para encontrarte con los suyos, y dejás que tus pulmones se llenen de dióxido de carbono. ¿O era monóxido de carbono? No sabés, no te acordás, no te interesa.

"Sos lo mejor que me pasó en mucho tiempo, Michelle" murmurás casi imperceptiblemente.

Ver sus ojos, antes colapsados de tristeza cuando mencionaste la bomba, brillando de nuevo hace que tu corazón se saltee un latido.

"Y vos sos lo mejor que me pasó en la vida" confiesa, también en un murmullo dulce "Sos el único que me hace sentir como nunca pensé que podría llegar a sentirme. Sos el único con el que me abriría, el único al que le diría cosas que nunca dije a nadie. El único capaz de arrancarme sonrisas y carcajadas de esta manera. El único que alguna vez me hizo sentir especial… que hace que me sienta especial" se corrige "El único tan loco como para quedarse despierto una noche entera cuidándome de mis pesadillas, o cruzar la ciudad en medio de un temporal para ir a rescatarme de mi misma…"

"El único que te regaló una rosa de papel" agregás en tono de broma, pero la realidad es que sentiste la urgencia abrumadora de interrumpirla antes de que siguiera hablando y tu corazón tan lleno de emociones explotara.

"Sí" coincide "El único que me regaló una rosa de papel"

"Y voy a regalarte muchas más" prometés, decidido a mejorar tus 'habilidades manuales' hasta conseguir la rosa perfecta "Un día voy a poder lograr rosas de papel tan perfectas como vos"

"_Vos_ sos perfecto" ríe, pero lo dice en serio.

_Si tan sólo tuvieras idea de lo perfecta que sos. _

"Michelle, en mi opinión, sos la cosita más perfecta del mundo" decís con honestidad, incluso cuanto tenés el presentimiento de que va a ser requerido más que eso para convencerla, para sanar su a simple vista roto autoestima.

"Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que mi sueño de tenerte sería realidad"

Esos pensamientos exteriorizados te llevan a sentirte culpable por lo mucho que tardaste en llegar a este punto de tu vida, y concluís que deberías empezar a compensar el tiempo perdido cuanto antes.

"¿Te acordás lo que te dije anoche?, ¿que la cena no contaba como primera cita?" asiente con la cabeza levemente, de forma apenas perceptible "Bueno, ¿qué tal si en vez de salir a comer y al cine pasamos un día entero juntos?" proponés, entusiasmado como un nene de cinco años en Navidad.

"¿Así como ahora?, ¿abrazados todo el día?" sugiere con una sonrisa enorme.

"Estaba pensando" _estuve toda la noche pensando en esto, en realidad_ "que podríamos salir, ir a un par de lugares… Pero si te digo dejaría de ser sorpresa"

"Me encantaría"

Vuelve a atraer su rostro hacia el tuyo, robándote otro beso, y luego otro, y otro, y cuando querés darte cuenta no sabés cómo acabaron cayéndose, quedando recostados en el suelo, sobre la mullida alfombra, reposando cada uno en un costado opuesto, besándose pausadamente, rogando que el momento nunca acabe.

Y mientras vuelven a quedarse dormidos, cuando tu reloj de pulsera muestra para interés de nadie que ya son la una de la tarde, se te ocurre que el amor verdadero debe ser esto, así de simple: compartir algo tan sencillo y cotidiano como el desayuno, hablar con palabras y entenderse con miradas y saber cuándo es necesario simplemente disfrutar del silencio, empapar tus dedos con sus lágrimas cuando llora, martirizarte sobre algo tan estúpido como no haber podido despertar antes para ir a comprar una docena de rosas de verdad, y luego recurrir al desesperado intento de tomar unas cuantas servilletas y hacer una rosa de papel.

El amor es, plana y sencillamente, sentir el alma llenándose cuando _esa_ persona _adora_ la rosa de papel – a tu juzgar horrible – que hiciste, y sus ojos se iluminan cuando la mira, y te repite una y otra vez que es la primera rosa de papel que le regalan en toda su vida.

El amor es, sin dar más vueltas, seguir a tus impulsos y romper la calma con un beso, y luego caer en el suelo sobre la alfombra y seguir besándose sin que importe nada que no sean esas pequeñas, dulces demostraciones de afecto.

Sí, el amor definitivamente es esto: dormir hasta las cuatro de la tarde en el suelo de la sala de estar de tu casa, con el amor de tu vida hecho un ovillo en tus brazos, su perfume mezclado con el tuyo convertido en una esencia dulcemente tóxica y el resto del Universo reducido a nada, porque tu mundo entero se resume en ella.

Despiertan al mismo tiempo, sonríen el uno al otro, y cuando estás a punto de preguntarle si quiere salir a estirar las piernas, su rostro relajado se fija en el reloj y al ver la hora que es se entristece y ensombrece, e incluso antes de que hable sabés que lo que tiene para anunciar no va a gustarte.

"Danny lleva bastante solo… Tendría que ir a su casa a ver cómo está, ver que esté tomando las pastillas, que no necesite nada… Al menos hasta que vuelva a ganar algo de control sobre sí mismo"

Lo entendés, entendés perfectamente que está diciéndote que tiene que irse. Y aunque darías lo que fuera con tal de mantenerla ahí con vos, y empezar a besarla de nuevo hasta dejarla sin aire, y volver a quedarse dormidos, y repetir el círculo miles de veces hasta el fin del mundo, también comprendés que no se quedaría tranquila si no se ocupara de Danny.

"¿Querés que te lleve hasta su casa?" ofrecés.

"No, mi vida, no hace falta; puedo caminar, son unas quince cuadras"

En lugar de levantarse y alistarse para irse, entierra la cabeza aún más en el hueco entre tu hombro y tu cuello

"Dios, quisiera quedarme con vos todo el día"

"Yo también, pero tu hermano te necesita, y me enorgullece que no seas egoísta y pienses en él. Te hace aún mucho más perfecta"

Te ponés de pie, tomás su mano y la ayudás a que se ponga de pie ella también.

"Pero mañana sos mía desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las doce de la noche" advertís.

"Voy a estar contando las horas"

"Yo también, princesa"

En menos de diez minutos guardás su 'pijama nuevo' en una bolsita, le prometés que vas a estar puntual mañana en la puerta de su casa a las ocho, y que mientras tanto vas a extrañarla terriblemente cada milisegundo.

"Me llevo mi rosa" es lo último que te dice, tomándola de la bandeja de mimbre y depositándola con cuidado dentro de la bolsa, sobre el sweater y el jogging doblados.

Van, en silencio, de la mano hasta la planta baja, y en silencio la despedís con un roce de labios.

Subís de nuevo hasta tu departamento, y al llegar te dejás caer en el mismo sillón en el cual pasaron la noche y en el cual desayunaron.

No hace frío, pero de todos modos te envolvés en el cobertor azul porque su perfume se impregnó ahí. Cerrás los ojos, y empezás a planear con aún más detalles todas las cosas especiales con las que vas a sorprenderla cuando llegue mañana, no porque necesites impresionarla o demostrarle algo, si no porque adorás mimarla.

No, definitivamente con ella no hace falta que estés esforzándote por impresionarla o demostrarle cosas, no: con ella bastan simplemente los besos y las rosas de papel y los abrazos y todas esas cosas que hacen al amor verdadero lo que es.


	36. Gris ése sweater envolviendo tu piel

_Tenés el perfume que mejor queda con el de mi piel._

La lluvia ha cesado por completo.

Hace bastante que las gotas han dejado de caer, y las calles comenzaron a secarse.

No habías llevado a lo de Tony más que tu mera presencia, y la cercanía de su departamento con el de Danny permitió que fueras caminando (para ese entonces ya ni siquiera llovía); cuando arribaste a lo de tu hermano lloviznaba, y cuando te fuiste en un taxi que pagaste al llegar a tu casa ya la lluvia había desaparecido por completo, quedando sólo el recuerdo de la tormenta.

Afuera en las calles ya no se escuchan truenos ni el cielo es iluminado por relámpagos.

El ambiente en tu departamento es calmo, silencioso, y la oscuridad que cae sobre tu habitación lo absorbe todo, haciendo apenas visible tu figura ovillada en el centro de la cama, haciendo imposible saber si tus ojos negros están o no abiertos (por momentos vos misma perdés noción de este detalle), haciendo que resalten brillantes los números rojos que desde el radio reloj que reposa en tu mesita anuncian que son las once de la noche con veintidós minutos, lo cual significa que faltan siete horas con treinta y ocho minutos para que vuelvas a verlo.

Odiaste tener que irte de pronto después de haber pasado una mañana y una tarde tan lindas, simplemente besándose, descansando, hablando de tanto en tanto; pero _tenías_ que ir a ver a Danny, no disponías de ninguna otra opción.

Cuando de tu hermano (nunca te gustó agregar el 'medio' delante de esa palabra, aunque la gente tiende a entrar en tecnicismos muy seguido y recordarte de ese modo que biológicamente sólo comparten a uno de sus padres) se trata, aprendiste que es mejor ocuparse de las cosas antes de que se salgan de control… El problema es que tienden a salirse de control sin necesidad de que acontezca mucho.

Todavía recordás los sucesos que se desencadenaron la última vez que fuiste un poco egoísta y rompiste tu promesa de visitarlo después del trabajo porque tenías una jaqueca terrible y querías pasar algo de tiempo en silencio, descansando.

Todavía recordás ese llamado desesperado antes de que ingiriera las pastillas.

Todavía recordás los nervios aniquilándote desde adentro mientras conducías a toda velocidad para llegar lo antes posible.

Todavía recordás que por poco no llegaste cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Fueron experiencias dolorosas - el intento de suicidio y lo que siguió a eso- y no tenés intenciones de repetirlas, por lo cual te viste obligada a sacrificar la hermosa tarde que podrías haber pasado _con él_ e ir a asegurarte que tu hermano siguiera estable, tomando la medicación al pie de la letra y tranquilo.

Lo encontraste, en rasgos generales, bastante bien para tratarse de la misma persona que perdió los estribos y atacó a Carrie en medio de la CTU la otra madrugada.

Insistió en invitarte una taza de café y hasta se esforzó por mantener una conversación que no implicara tópicos que durante los últimos meses se habían vuelto bastante recurrentes entre ustedes: su alcoholismo, su divorcio, sus problemas económicos, su ex esposa, lo mucho que extraña a sus hijos, Carrie…

Agradeciste el cambio, pero lo cierto es que no prestaste mucha atención a lo que decía sobre el clima y los temporales y lo horrible que es cuando llueve en Los Angeles y sus comparaciones con la meteorología de otras partes del mundo, si bien hiciste el enorme intento de mantenerte concentrada y de tanto en tanto aportabas algo a la plática.

Danny no pareció darse cuenta, contento como estaba de tener compañía, pero la realidad es que tu mente te obligaba a desconcentrarte y te llevaba de paseo a otros sitios.

Son esos mismos recuerdos en los que estás sumergida ahora, recuerdos que te tienen sonriendo como una criatura; cada onza de tristeza y sufrimiento que cargaste sobre tus hombros durante el transcurso de los últimos veinticuatro años ya no pesa, te sentís total y completamente liviana, libre y feliz.

Realmente, esos son tres adjetivos que jamás pensaste llegarías a usar para referirte a tu persona _y_ al mismo tiempo los tres, pero así es como _él_ te tiene.

Abrazás la almohada un poco más fuerte y enterrás la cabeza en uno de tus brazos, inhalando despacio como si temieras que se atenuase _su_ perfume en el sweater gris que llevás puesto, creciendo aún más tu sonrisa y cayéndose tus párpados lentamente hasta que la oscuridad es absoluta y no más rota por esos números rojos mostrando que faltan quince minutos para la media noche.

Sin embargo, no permanecés así por mucho; enseguida, por centésima vez, te invade indomable la urgencia de tomar tu teléfono celular y releer los mensajes de texto que estuvieron enviándose hasta hace un rato, incapaces de contener la necesidad de sentirse unidos de alguna manera más allá de la distancia física.

Los primeros básicamente son acerca de tu hermano y cómo fueron las cosas cuando lo visitaste, pero el último puñado es definitivamente tu favorito, y no podés quitarle los ojos de encima:

"_Solamente nueve horas hasta que nos veamos mañana. ¿Adónde vas a llevarme?"_

"_Si te digo deja de ser sorpresa"_

"_¿Quién te dijo que me gustan las sorpresas?"_

"_Yo tampoco estaba seguro de que me gustaran hasta que apareciste vos" _

"_No necesitás frases de películas estilo Julia Roberts para llamar mi atención, Almeida"_

"_No lo saqué de ninguna película: es la verdad"_

"_¿Vamos a ir al cine mañana?, ¿adiviné?"_

"_No voy a decirte, Michelle, rendite. Además, es hora de que desdobles tu pijama nuevo y vayas a dormir: tenés que descansar. No vuelvas a responderme porque si no van a ser las tres de la madrugada y vamos a seguir así. Cerrá los ojitos y dormí. Nos vemos mañana"_

Por supuesto, no lograste quedarte dormida, aunque estás tratando. Pero al menos esta vez el insomnio es causado por algo mucho más lindo: la ansiedad, las ganas de que ya sean las ocho, las ganas de verlo, de pasar todo el día con él sin interrupciones.

Seguís sin saber qué etiqueta deberías ponerle a su relación, pero cuanto más lo pensás más decidís que en realidad no te interesa rotularlo como a las gavetas donde guardás tus cosas, o las cajas con la ropa de invierno que raramente usás, o esas otras cajas llenas de recuerdos que no querés ver y por eso mantenés escondidas en el fondo del ropero. No te interesa darle a esto un nombre formal, por decirlo de algún lado, porque lo único que te importa en este momento es la felicidad inmensa que parece llenar cada centímetro de tu ser.

Y si sos feliz, ¿por qué preocuparte por _el resto_?

El resto es ruido de fondo, y no te interesa, no cuando tenés cosas más lindas en las que concentrarte.

Como extrañarlo, por ejemplo.

Te encanta extrañarlo: es como un placer culpable.

Darías lo que sea con tal de estar en sus brazos como la noche anterior, pero a la vez te gusta esto de sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago y que recuerdos suyos dominen tu cabeza y no puedas sostener allí adentro ningún pensamiento que no esté relacionado con cuántas ganas tenés de verlo.

Sí, te gusta extrañarlo, necesitarlo, que la ansiedad te consuma.

Por primera vez te gusta sentirte ansiosa, porque esa ansiedad es producto de esperar algo que sí querés que llegue.

Y te gusta extrañarlo porque entonces cuando finalmente lo tengas junto a vos, vas a disfrutarlo muchísimo más.

Para las doce de la noche con diez minutos decidís dejar el teléfono en la mesita junto al radio reloj en lugar de sostenerlo en la mano y abrirlo a cada rato para leer sus mensajes y sonreír como una tonta en medio de la oscuridad de tu habitación.

Ya deberías estar durmiendo, descansando, soñando.

No temés a las pesadillas; esta noche no van a molestarte. Esta noche vas a soñar con lo que te espera mañana, dentro de exactamente nueve horas y cuarenta y tres minutos.

Volvés a ovillarte, tus brazos se ciernen con más fuerza alrededor de la almohada, y te encanta darte cuenta que lo que estás respirando ahora es una mezcla del perfume de ese sweater gris – _su_ perfume – y el tuyo.

Sentís que tus párpados pesan cada vez más, tu mente va aflojándose, cediendo, perdiéndose en pensamientos que no controlás, reflexiones que aparecen solas, que van llevándote despacio y te adentran en los corredores de la inconsciencia.

Pensamientos de lo más raros, reflexiones de lo más variadas.

Tu color favorito siempre fue el lila, pero ahora de repente tu color favorito es el gris.

Porque el sweater que él te regaló es gris.

Ese sweater que estás usando ahora.

Ese sweater que tiene su perfume.

Ese perfume que se mezcla con el tuyo.

Ese sweater que es enorme, gigantesco; estás envuelta en un sweater tan grande para tu talle que debés darle a las mangas al menos dos giros para poder usar las manos.

Gris, ahora te encanta ese color

Amás ese sweater.

Querés estar envuelta en él por el resto de tu existencia, vestir eso y nada más.

Amás que él te lo haya regalado.

Amás lo segura que te sentís envuelta en ese sweater gris, que para cualquier mujer podría parecer una prenda normal, común y corriente, pero que para vos tiene un valor incalculable.

En cuanto llegaste a tu casa después de haber ido a ver a Danny te bañaste y te metiste dentro de ese sweater.

Te acurrucaste en el sillón de la sala de estar para ver las noticias sobre la mejoría de David Palmer abrigada por ese sweater gris.

Bajaste a buscar la porción de ravioles con salsa que pediste por teléfono a tu restaurante italiano favorito en sweater gris y jogging, para sorpresa del repartidor – a quien conocés desde hace bastante porque suele hacer todas las entregas – que está acostumbrado a verte siempre encerrada en tu ropa de trabajo, en esos chalecos de fuerza, como a veces los sentís.

Cenaste envuelta por ese sweater gris, pensando que después de haber probado la comida que cocina _él_ ningún otro plato por muy rico que sea va a conformarte.

Es el sweater que Tony te regaló, sweater que antes pertenecía a él, que varias veces le viste llevar al trabajo (si mal no recordás, lo llevó al trabajo hace menos de siete días).

Es el sweater que tiene su perfume.

Y su perfume se mezcla con el tuyo, como si los químicos que componen a ambos tuvieran la capacidad de atraerse y fusionarse y fundirse y volverse uno solo, hasta que en tu estado somnoliento empieza a costarte distinguir uno de otro.

Intoxicada por esa mezcla, envuelta en ese sweater gris, vas quedándote dormida.

Y antes de que caigas profundamente en los brazos de tus sueños, un último pensamiento es captado por tus sensores mientras inhalás hondo, con intensidad: tiene el perfume que mejor queda con el de tu piel.

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias por las cuatro _reviews_ que recibí ayer: alegraron mi día y me dieron ganas de escribir este capítulo cuanto antes._


	37. Aferrado a la almohada

_Tantas noches en vela aferrado a la almohada_

Repasás mentalmente otra vez tus planes, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, rogando poder dormirte pronto antes de que la ansiedad te aniquile y soñar con ella, rogando que llegue el momento en que vuelvas a verla, a abrazarla.

Pero con cada minuto que pasa, te despabilas más, sumido en las grandes expectativas que tenés para el día de mañana, hasta que cerca de las dos y media de la madrugada no soportás más dar tantas vueltas y bajo la excusa de tener sed te dirigís a la cocina, ese mismo pedazo de tu departamento en el que esperás pronto volver a estar con ella, como hace una noche atrás.

Un vaso de Coca Cola, un bocadillo de queso, tomate y albahaca con pan francés; ese es tu refrigerio tardío.

Sentado en el desayunador con el ambiente en semi penumbras porque sólo encendiste una de las luces laterales en lugar de todas, sonreís para vos mismo sintiéndote un poco tonto mientras las mariposas pasean por tu estómago.

Seguís imaginado las doce horas perfectas que van a pasar juntos, lo bien que va a salir todo, los lugares a los que vas a llevarla, los posibles temas de conversación…

Cada detalle ha sido planeado meticulosamente, sin dejar nada fuera.

Querés regalarle un día especial.

Martina y vos solían tener 'días especiales' cuando era más pequeña, generalmente algún sábado del mes, pero ya hace mucho de eso: ahora tiene diecinueve años, a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo se comporta como una mujer madura de cuarenta y tantos. De hecho – y sonreís ante esto -, cuando era apenas una nena en edad de preescolar ya actuaba con una madurez y perspicacia únicas.

Pero con Martina esos días especiales eran distintos a lo que tenés planeado para Michelle. Tu hermana menor generalmente acababa arrastrándote a la biblioteca, o a algún museo, o a una de esas exposiciones llenas de profesionales, grupos de estudiantes, extranjeros y gente mayor pasando el rato para salir un poco de la rutina de sus vidas de jubilados.

Lo que pensaste para Michelle es muy distinto, y estás tan ansioso que las manecillas del reloj parecen arrastrarse en vez de correr, como si estuvieran cargadas de plomo.

E impaciente luego de haber pasado una esponja húmeda con detergente al platito y al vaso y dejarlo secándose en el fregadero, regresás al sofá y envolvés tu cuerpo en el cobertor azul, en el que aún quedan restos de su perfume.

Por eso elegiste cambiar la comodidad de tu cama de dos plazas por el sofá de tu sala de estar: su perfume sigue ahí, ahí es donde durmieron la noche anterior, protegidos por esa misma manta del frío de la mañana lluviosa, ahí fue donde desayunaron, y mientras los dos descansaban ahí te animaste a besarla.

Aferrás con fuerza la almohada, cerrás los ojos apretándolos e intentás ignorar ese cosquilleo dentro tuyo que te pide vayas a buscar tu celular y releas los mensajes que estuvieron enviándose antes que le dijeras que sería mejor que se fuera a dormir, que necesitaba descansar.

Vos también necesitás descansar.

Vos también deberías estar ya dormido.

Pero la ansiedad y las ganas de pasar ese día especial con ella te mantienen despabilado.

Al menos tu insomnio se debe a que mañana finalmente vas a empezar a escribir el primer capítulo de tu cuento de hadas con Michelle (el prólogo considerás es ese manojo de hechos desprolijos y apresurados cargados de toda clase de emociones que pasaron el día de la amenaza de bomba).

Al menos esta no es otra de las tantas noches que pasaste aferrado a esa almohada escapando de las pesadillas, torturándote sin misericordia sumido en la culpa, reviviendo momentos de tristeza.

No, esto es diferente.

Repasás en tu cabeza tus planes una y otra vez hasta que finalmente sin darte cuenta caes dormido, aferrado a la almohada.

Tantas noches en vela aferrado a la almohada…

Pero esta vez lo que te mantuvo en vela es la perspectiva de que en unas horas comienza oficialmente la mejor etapa de tu vida.

La mejor etapa de _sus_ vidas.


	38. Espejito, espejito

_El reloj de pared anunciando las 6:23_

_Cinco de la mañana, treinta minutos. Faltan exactamente dos horas y media para las ocho._

Tus ojos se abren y lo primero que ven arranca de tus labios la primera de las muchas sonrisas que tenés el presentimiento van a iluminar tu rostro hoy: es la rosa, _tú_ rosa de papel, la que él con sus propias manos hizo especialmente para vos. Descansa en el mismo sitio donde la depositaste anoche antes de meterte bajo las sábanas, cerca del radio reloj y junto a tu teléfono celular.

Puede que Tony piense que no es más que un par de servilletas y que deberías tirarla al cesto de la basura, pero para vos _es importante_ porque te hace sentir especial. Sus acciones logran que te sientas especial, siempre, y para una persona que no está acostumbrada a ello, el cambio es inmenso y también lo son los efectos que produce, tan inmensos como extraordinarios.

_Cinco de la mañana, treinta y siete minutos. Siete minutos menos. Dos horas, veintitrés minutos más._

Intentar volver a quedarte dormida parece bastante imposible, y es poco probable que puedas relajarte y descansar un rato más cuando las mariposas en tu estómago van de un lado al otro aleteando salvajemente, provocándote cosquillas que aumentan aún más cuando estirás el brazo para alcanzar tu celular y releer _de nuevo _los mensajes de texto de la noche anterior, aunque ya conozcas cada palabra de memoria.

_Cinco de la mañana, cuarenta y dos minutos. Cinco minutos menos. Dos horas, dieciocho minutos hasta las ocho. _

Tus pies descalzos se deslizan por el frío suelo de loza del corto pasillo que comunica tu habitación con la sala de estar, y desde allí vas hacia la cocina, aún vestida con el jogging azul y el sweater gris. La visión de los estantes de tu heladera cuando la abrís es descorazonada y hasta podría ser descripta como estéril: están casi vacíos, mayormente ocupados por diversas bebidas como un bidón plástico de jugo de naranja, un cartón de leche descremada y una botella de ginger ale.

A comparación del refrigerado de Tony y lo bien provisto que éste está, el tuyo es propio de un desahuciado; en realidad, tu cocina es propia de la de un desahuciado al lado de la de él.

Buscás un vaso de vidrio alto y servís un poco de ginger ale. Observás el líquido amarillento mientras bebés despacio de a sorbos.

De tanto en tanto la nostalgia te invade y cuando estás en el supermercado comprando un par de cosas básicas y ves una botella de ginger ale no podés evitar tomarla de la góndola y meterla en el canastito de plástico rojo junto con lo demás.

Una vez abierta es consumida cuanto antes para que no pierda el gas, pero a veces pueden llegar a pasar días enteros hasta que toques la tapa o siquiera recuerdes que está ahí entre las otras pocas cosas que guardás en el refrigerador.

"_A tu papá le encanta tomar ginger ale. Le encantaba. Le encantaba, en pasado. Qué tonta que soy, Michelle, a veces me siento como si siguiera acá, con nosotras, eso es lo que siento a veces. A veces compro ginger ale o alguna edición de Reader's Digest cuando voy a la tienda, como si él estuviera vivo; compro cosas que le gustan… gustaban. O preparo la tetera pensando que en cualquier momento la puerta va a abrirse y tu padre va a entrar, con el periódico en una mano y un chocolate para Danny en la otra, aunque ya le dije… aunque yo le decía que no se permiten dulces antes de la cena"_

Hoy no es día para que pienses en estas cosas, Michelle.

Hoy es un lindo día, ¿no ves que los primeros rayos del sol entran por la pequeña ventana de la cocina? Si te asomaras, o si fueras hasta la sala de estar y salieras al balcón, verías el cielo de un color azul profundo maravilloso, lleno de pequeñas nubes blancas que parecen hechas de algodón. El temporal de los últimos dos días ya se fue, y el clima típico californiano está regresando.

Hoy va a ser un buen día, Michelle. Un día hermoso. No dejes que tus pensamientos divaguen entre esos recuerdos, porque la sección de tu mente que los alberga es tan pantanosa que podrías hundirte y ahogarte.

Una ducha caliente va a hacerte bien.

El vaso de ginger ale a medio tomar queda sobre la mesada de mármol.

_Cinco de la mañana, cincuenta y nueve minutos. Dos horas, un minuto para las ocho. _

Sentada en posición fetal bajo el agua _casi_ hirviendo, dejando que caiga libremente sobre tu espalda y tu cabello, abrazada a tus piernas y con la cabeza reposando sobre las rodillas, tus músculos se relajan, el movimiento de las mariposas en tu estómago se tranquiliza hasta convertirse en un cosquilleo disfrutable, y tus párpados se cierran solos. No estás durmiendo: estás soñando despierta con sus besos, sus palabras, y preguntándote por enésima vez qué clase de sorpresa será a la que se refirió.

_Seis de la mañana, diecinueve minutos. Sólo una hora, cuarenta y un minutos. Una hora con cuarenta y un minutos y ya son las ocho. _

Al salir de la ducha una corriente de frío eriza tu piel, y aún seguís sintiéndola incluso después de haberte envuelto firmemente en una toalla.

Pero no crees que se trate de una corriente de frío, nada más. No crees que eso sea lo único causándote estremecimientos.

No, la razón de que de pronto te sientas así es otra.

La razón es que, sólo envuelta en una toalla y de pie frente al espejo de tamaño natural que tenés en tu habitación (ese que perteneció a tu abuela, que no regalás porque te daría pena deshacerte de él pero que desearías guardar en un desván o sótano para no tener que verlo a diario) contemplás tu imagen, y una pregunta que para algunas mujeres conlleva a pasar horas revisando su guardarropas, hablando con amigas acerca del tema, probándose diversos atuendos y actuando con falsa histeria pero en el fondo divertidas frente a la situación, aparece en tu cabeza: ¿qué vas a ponerte?

Sí, muy de adolescente, ¿no? Pero la verdad es que te preocupa no tener _ni_ idea sobre qué vestir en tu primera cita con él. Sabés que no va a fijarse en la ropa que elijas, sabés que no es la clase de persona que juzga a la gente por su exterior… Eso no quita el hecho de que querés verte bien, sentirte linda de verdad, algo que nunca lograste hasta ahora a través de los años, porque lo que para otras mujeres es una experiencia divertida, para vos es un calvario. Para vos es revisar percha tras percha llegando a la conclusión de que ninguna prenda te gusta, o que ninguna prenda te resulta cómoda.

Los atuendos que llevás al trabajo son los únicos con los que te sentís 'protegida', por llamarlo de algún modo, pero es obvio que no se encuentra dentro de la lista de opciones terminar eligiendo una falda y una blusa.

El problema es que el resto de los componentes de tu lista de opciones, sabés, no van a conformarte.

El reloj de pared anunciando las 6:23, lo ves reflejándose en el espejo, junto a tu imagen tímida y angustiada que yace de pie allí, de espaldas a él, en medio de esa habitación, sintiéndote insignificante y pequeñita , poca cosa para un hombre tan lindo y tan interesante como Tony Almeida.

Tenés una hora, diecisiete minutos para resolver el problema.

Abrís las puertas de tu placar y lo que ves te desanima.

Ni siquiera sabés a dónde van a ir, lo cual vuelve mucho más difícil la ya de por sí terrible tarea de escoger la vestimenta adecuada. Una vocecita sensata que logra resaltar en medio de tanta confusión y caos te recomienda inclinarte por algo casual y clásico, lo cual es una buena idea.

Tenés varios pares de _jeans_ y decidís que _alguno_ será el que uses, pero no sabés cuál.

_Seis de la mañana, cuarenta minutos, y Michelle Dessler sigue mirando fijamente cuatro pantalones extendidos sobre la colcha de su cama. _

Te reís ante esta imagen de vos misma, porque de otro modo tendrías que largarte a llorar desesperada, y te gustaría pensar que una agente del gobierno que se dedica a ayudar a detener, atrapar y procesa terroristas es lo suficientemente fuerte para no derrumbarse frente a la perspectiva de no saber qué ponerse.

El problema con vos siempre fue ése: frágil y débil en tu vida personal, demasiado segura de vos mima y reforzada con acero en tu vida profesional. Dos caras distintas para la misma moneda, aunque el resto del mundo sólo ve a aquella que es decidida y dedicada, no a la nena chiquita necesitada de afecto que todavía abraza la almohada para dormir de noche.

El único que te vio así – rota, quebrada, llorando, expuesta, vulnerable – y el único al que dejarías verte así es a Tony. Porque confías en él. Porque él te permite alimentar esa confianza. Porque sabés que quiere y va a cuidarte. Porque sabés que nunca te haría daño de ningún modo. Porque sabés que le importás de verdad.

Tony, el hombre con el que vas a salir hoy, el que va a buscarte hasta tu casa en medio de un temporal, el que te cocina la cena, y te abraza, y deja que elijas la música que van a escuchar, el que se queda despierto toda la noche porque le confesaste que tenías miedo de dormir en caso de que las pesadillas regresaran, el que te prepara el desayuno y angustiado porque no pudo salir a comprarte flores hace una rosa de papel con servilletas, y el que después vuelve a quedarse dormido abrazándote, los dos recostados en el suelo, sin que nada más importe.

Tony, el que estás segura va a hacerte muy feliz, el que hace que olvides el resto, porque el resto sencillamente es ruido de fondo.

Si a Tony no le importa lo que vistas (porque estás segura de que no va a importarle), si Tony tiene esa capacidad maravillosa de hacer que te sientas bien, segura, protegida, especial, ¿entonces realmente vale la pena agonizar sobre cuatro pares de pantalones?, ¿vale la pena mirarte al espejo y torturarte?

No, no vale la pena, esa es la respuesta a la que llegás.

Pero de todos modos hay una parte que le gana a la coherencia, la parte que tiene miedo al abandono constante que venís sufriendo desde que naciste, ese abandono que te ha destrozado tanto y ha llevado a que tu mundo se divida en dos: hay un pedazo en el que sos fuerte, y otro en el que no lo sos tanto. Hay una partecita de tu ser que teme profundamente al abandono, y que te dice que _quizá_ algún día Tony se dé cuenta y te cambie por otra, por una más linda, por una de esas típicas rubias de ojos azules…

No.

Basta, Michelle, no te tortures.

No te mires al espejo tan críticamente. Hace mucho que pasaste esa etapa, la etapa en la que te mirabas al espejo y no te gustaba lo que veías. Ahora tampoco es que te encanta el reflejo que es devuelto, pero al menos habías logrado llegar a cierto balance, a aceptarte, a no odiarte, si bien aún seguís viéndolos _a ellos_ inmortalizados en vos y esto duele.

¿Por qué estás volviendo a juzgarte de esta manera ahora?

_Espejito, espejito… A ella no le gustan sus ojos orientales. Ni las pequitas de su nariz. Ni sus mejillas sonrosadas y un tanto rollizas. Ni su piel amarillo marfil. Ella no se gusta. _

_Pero a él le gusta ella. Por dentro y por fuera._

_¿Y si cambia de opinión?, ¿si se da cuenta que podría tener algo mejor?_

_No. Él está loco por ella. Si hay alguien capaz de ayudarla a aceptarse a sí misma, a quererse a sí misma un poco más, ése es él. Él puede hacer que ella se sienta bien, que se sienta linda, que se sienta más segura._

_Espejito, espejito, ¿quién se quedaba a un costado en el patio de juegos en los recreos porque las demás nenas la discriminaban y la llamaban 'Yoko Ono' para molestarla? Espejito, espejito, ¿quién no dio su primer beso hasta los quince (un primer beso desastroso) por haber sido siempre demasiado tímida? Espejito, espejito, ¿quién solamente tenía amigos 'por interés', para que hiciera sus deberes de Matemática?_

_Pero él es distinto. A él le gusta de verdad. Él quiere cuidarla. Jamás la lastimaría. Jamás la dejaría. Jamás la haría sentir menos. Solamente la haría sentir hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. Él es el único que la hace sentir hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, cuando la mira a los ojos. Él mismo se lo dijo: ama cuidarla y protegerla, y eso es lo que quiere hacer de ahora en adelante._

Esa especie de batalla interna focalizada en tercera persona acaba cuando te apartás del espejo, respirás profundo y tu mirada cae en la rosa de papel que sigue reposando sobre la mesita de noche.

Hoy va a ser un día especial, tan especial como lo es _él_. No podés dejar que algo estúpido como lo es la ropa lo arruine, que te entristezca y merme tu buen humor. No podés dejar que tu costado vulnerable, ese que sigue con las astillas del rechazo y el bajo autoestima aún clavadas, te haga mal.

_Seis de la mañana, cincuenta y ocho minutos, y te queda una hora solamente, una hora con dos minutos antes de que tu príncipe azul llegue. _

El reloj de pared anunciando las siete en punto de la mañana, único y silencioso testigo reflejado en el espejo – un espejo al que ahora no estás prestando atención – mientras elegís al azar uno de los jeans, y tratando de no pensar en lo poco que te gustás a vos misma tomás una remera de algodón sin mangas, color verde inglés y la liberás de la percha de plástico negro que la sujeta.

_Siete de la mañana, diez minutos. Cincuenta minutos hasta las ocho._

Un poco de maquillaje, detalles básicos: algo de sombra (apenas perceptible), rímel, delineador, nada de rubor porque tus mejillas ya de por sí tienden a sonrojarse todo el tiempo. Sigue a eso un toquecito de brillo en los labios, pero decidís limpiarlo con papel _tissue _al darte cuenta de que no querés nada incomodándote cuando lo beses.

_Siete de la mañana, veinte minutos. Cuarenta minutos quedan. _

Un par de medias cortas, cortísimas, y zapatillas cómodas; si van a pasar todo el día juntos, tenés que asegurarte de llevar un calzado que te permita andar en pie sin sentir el dolor punzante que te provocan los tacos. Sin embargo, las zapatillas te parecen poco atractivas, y rápidamente son – junto con las medias - reemplazadas por unas chatitas también verdes haciendo juego; más elegantes sin dejar de ser agradables.

_Siete de la mañana, veinticinco minutos. Treinta y cinco minutos más. _

Te ves obligada a volver frente al espejo por mucho que no te guste la perspectiva de pararte frente a un enemigo cuando estás casi lista y el reflejo que va a devolverte podría llevarte a querer elegir todo de vuelta, destrozando en segundos la autoconfianza de la que te armaste.

Pero para peinarte necesitás el espejo.

Para domar tus rulos salvajes necesitás el espejo.

Siguen algo húmedos, tus bucles, pero gracias a la ducha que tomaste son algo más fáciles de manejar, por lo cual enseguida quedan prolijamente aprisionados por una de las muchas banditas elásticas que guardás en una cajita, exceptuando algunos pocos tirabuzones rebeldes, esos que son demasiado cortos para atrapar y que quedan colgando alrededor de tu rostro en forma de corazón, enmarcándolo.

_Siete de la mañana, treinta y cuatro minutos. Veintiséis minutos hasta que el reloj anuncie las ocho. _

Elegís una cartera haciendo juego, también color verde inglés, una que tu cuñada te regaló junto con los zapatos, antes de que Carrie arruinara la vida de tu hermano y te llevara a pelearte con su ex esposa, con la que antes te llevabas muy bien. No es una cartera muy grande – no te gustan esos bolsos gigantes -, pero es espaciosa, y entran las cosas necesarias: un paquete de pañuelos descartables, tu teléfono celular, el monedero, la billetera, las llaves, esa clase de cosas. Cuando acabás de meter todo dentro la sentís vacía, y sólo para hacerla menos liviana y por lo tanto más fácil de cargar agregás un libro que balancee el peso.

_Siete de la mañana, cuarenta y ocho minutos. Doce minutos y el reloj va a dar las ocho. _

El último toque: perfume. Ése que a él tanto parece gustarle, ése con el que da la impresión quisiera intoxicarse. Te preguntás si sabe que usás Johnson & Johnson Baby porque es lo único que tu piel tan terriblemente sensible tolera. Y porque, a decir verdad, no te gusta ostentar con fragancias francesas caras, ni con cosas raras. Sos una chica simple.

_Siete de la mañana, cincuenta minutos. Quedan diez minutos hasta las ocho._

Ya estás lista. Vestida. Peinada. Maquillada. A la espera de tu príncipe azul.

Intentás matar el tiempo pensando en trivialidades, pero no podés.

Por un momento la mente se te va a Paula, y a tus otras compañeras de trabajo que fallecieron el martes. Ellas no van a volver a salir con un hombre. O a verse con sus novios, o maridos. O conocer al amor de sus vidas. O formar una familia. Porque están muertas. Pero vos estás viva.

Rápidamente te deshacés de la llamada 'culpa del sobreviviente', recordándote que el día de hoy es para que lo disfrutes, para que seas vos misma, para que pierdas el miedo a soltarte y aflojarte, para que lo disfrutes a él.

Sonreís, y las mariposas regresan felices a tu estómago aún más hiperactivas que antes.

Sonreís, y aunque _vos_ no te gustes cuando te ves en el espejo, aunque _nunca_ te hayas gustado, sabés que en cuanto lo veas a él, va a decir o a hacer algo causando que automáticamente te sientas segura, contenta, bonita. Su sola presencia va a hacer que te sientas especial.

Vas a tu dormitorio, tomás la rosa de papel, y la acaricias despacio con la yema de tus dedos, de pronto totalmente convencida de que tu gran amor, el amor de tu vida, te miraría con la misma adoración pura aún si estuvieras despeinada y sin maquillar, en pijama, solamente vistiendo su sweater gris y su jogging azul, que ahora son tuyos.

_Espejito, espejito, la presidenta del Club de Ciencias, ésa que iba al Club de Ajedrez, la nerd de cabello enrulado y ojitos orientales, va a salir con el que seguro en sus épocas de colegio secundario era el más lindo de la clase. _

_Espejito, espejito, ella no se gusta, pero sí le gusta a él. _

_Espejito, espejito, él puede llegar a hacer que ella se guste a sí misma._

_Espejito, espejito, si estuvieras reflejándola ahora, verías la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, porque sabe que no te necesita a vos cuando tiene sus espejos favoritos: sus ojos, los ojos de su amor, donde siempre se ve linda. _

El reloj de pared anuncia las ocho de la mañana. Y cuando las agujas de ese mismo reloj marcan que han pasado ya tres minutos, el portero eléctrico suena.

Tuviste una mañana difícil, con emociones encontradas y pequeños berrinches sobre tu apariencia que hacía bastante no tenías, pero ahora te sentís definitivamente mucho mejor, porque dentro de unos instantes vas a verlo a él, y sin proponérselo va a aliviar tus miedos, tus inseguridades, tus temores y tus fantasmas.

_Espejito, espejito, ¿importa la apariencia cuando él ya dejó en claro que quiere que ella sea su princesa? _


	39. Tic tac, tic tac, dulce tic tac

_Escucho el tic-tac, tic-tac, _

_Dulce tic-tac._

_Cuento los segundos que faltan para verte. _

_Tic-tac, tic-tac,_

_Dulce tic-tac._

_Es mi corazón que se muere por tenerte._

Los tic-tacs que el reloj emite rítmicamente coinciden con los latidos de tu corazón; acompasado con el pequeño aparato, cuando las manecillas marcan que un segundo menos falta para verla y que estás un segundo más cerca de ese momento, tus latidos responden de la misma manera, imitando esos tic-tacs.

La extrañás con locura, aún cuando la viste hace menos de veinticuatro horas. Pero no podés evitar sentir la fuerte necesidad física de estar junto a ella, en su presencia. Por eso contás tan desesperado los segundos que faltan para verla. Por eso estás pendiente de cada tic-tac del reloj: porque tu corazón muere lentamente, muere de ganas de estar otra vez en sus brazos, como ayer.

Cada segundo estás contando, cada tic-tac.

De cada tic-tac estás pendiente, cada tic-tac del reloj resuena en tus oídos, haciendo eco dentro de vos. Y tu corazón imita el sonido, desesperado por enterarse de por cuánto más tendrá que atravesar la agonía de no tenerla, de no poder estar con ella.

Te levantaste temprano, te duchaste, te vestiste, tomaste una taza de café negro bien cargada para despabilarte por completo, y a las siete en punto ya estabas sentado frente al volante; tenías que encargarte de un par de asuntos antes de buscar a Michelle, realizar un par de llamados, comprar dos o tres cosas, cargar otras dos o tres en el baúl del coche.

Querés que todo salga perfecto, que la imagen formada en tu mente del día de hoy sea hecha realidad al pie de la letra, pedazo por pedazo, sin que ninguno de los detalles en los que pusiste especial atención quede desatendido, sin que existan posibilidades de que _algo_, por más mínimo que sea, se arruine.

El clima te favorece, mucho; un cielo así de radiante con el sol brillando en todo su esplendor, el color azul profundo más maravilloso que nunca y las nubes tan perfectas que parecen hechas de algodón hacen difícil creer que a penas cuarenta y hoco horas atrás un diluvio torrencial azotó a Los Angeles.

El clima definitivamente combina con tu idea de cómo debe desarrollarse este día especial: en tu vida ha habido muchas tormentas. Seguramente también ha llovido mucho en _su_ vida; podés verlo a veces reflejado en sus ojos, pudiste sentirlo las veces que se abrazaron. Las tormentas tienen que terminar, para ambos, y tienen que venir días de sol, como el de hoy. Así como el temporal se fue ayer, también tiene que llegar para ustedes el momento en que salga el arcoíris y parezca difícil creer que alguna vez en sus cielos existieron enormes nubarrones negros. Vas a asegurarte de que así sea.

Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios y con el corazón latiendo al compás del tic-tac del reloj, pasaste los siguientes sesenta minutos, encargándote de todo.

Cada segundo parecía de plomo, incluso estando ocupado dando las últimas pinceladas a tu idea. El tiempo no pasó lo suficientemente rápido, y si bien las agujas del reloj emitieron sus tic-tacs obedientemente y tus latidos respondieron enseguida, los sonidos llegaban a tus oídos como si estuvieran en cámara lenta, como si cada fracción del tiempo transcurriera en un espacio distinto en el que una hora es un milenio.

Un largo milenio durante el cual no hiciste más que pensar en ella.

Ahora tu auto está estacionado frente a su edificio, y ver que son las 7:55 causa que tus pulsaciones se aceleren.

No tenés quince años, esta no es tu primera cita, sos un hombre _muy_ experimentado, pero no podés evitar que los nervios te hagan su prisionero, especialmente cuando analizás la situación general.

Ninguna otra mujer que hayas conocido logró hechizarte de esta manera, con ninguna sentiste atracción más allá de lo físico, ninguna te inspiró tanta ternura, ninguna despertó en vos la necesidad de protegerla. Michelle es distinta, y por lo tanto presentís que tu historia con ella – adonde sea que está destinada a llevarte – va a ser distinta también.

Por eso estás nervioso, ansioso y prácticamente muriendo de impaciencia mientras aguardás a que ese tic-tac que suena acompasado con los latidos de tu corazón marque que ya llegaron las ocho, que ya se acabo la espera, la penosa espera.

_Tic-tac, tic-tac, los segundos son de plomo. _

_Tic-tac, tic-tac, tu corazón duele dulcemente porque ya no aguantás más. _

Tomás inconscientemente tu labio inferior entre los dientes, mordiendo despacio y con suavidad, y sonreís, desplegándose en tu mente diapositivas brillantes que muestran tu visualización de las siguientes horas.

_Tic-tac, tic-tac, pareciera que el tiempo se arrastra._

_Tic-tac, tic-tac, tu corazón sigue muriendo despacio, muriendo de ganas. _

Vas a llevarla a desayunar a un sitio muy personal, esa es la primera parada. Después, un lugar que pensás va a encantarle (_esperás_ que le encante tanto como crees). Más tarde, el almuerzo, y luego otro sitio especial al que querés ir con ella. Para terminar, cena y cine, y por último, _la_ pregunta.

Suspirás nervioso cuando notás que las manecillas de tu reloj pulsera están posicionadas anunciando que es tiempo de que vayas a buscar a tu princesa, de darle a tu corazón el gusto, el antídoto perfecto para que deje de doler tan dulcemente, para que deje de estar pendiente de cada movimiento de las agujas del reloj.

_Tic-tac, tic-tac_, ahora también se suman a ese sonido no sólo el de tu corazón latiendo desaforado si no también el de tus pasos, que pareciera van demasiado despacio para tu gusto.

_Tic-tac, tic-tac,_ estás finalmente en el enorme pórtico del edificio, frente al panel de botones. Presionás el que corresponde a su departamento, y aguardás a que baje, para comenzar juntos el que sabés va a ser un día hermoso, el más hermoso en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Escuchás el tic-tac, el dulce tic-tac, contado esta vez sí los segundos _exactos_ que faltan para verla.


	40. Pequeñas cosas

_Es que ya sabes que me encantan estas cosas, _

_Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

El tiempo, que cosa tan rara, tan flexible, tan incomprensible, tan extraña, tan relativa: pasa despacio, tan lentamente que es doloroso contemplar y escuchar a los relojes, verlos reflejados en los espejos en los que nos miramos tan autocríticamente, cuando estamos esperando que se acorte y que llegue _ese_ momento; se escurre como agua entre las manos y se desliza con fluidez entre nuestros dedos, perdiendo nuestros seres absoluta noción de ello, cuando nos encontramos sumidos, sumergidos, hundidos en un instante que quisiéramos nunca acabe, un instante durante el cual ese tiempo que corre veloz no es percibido por nuestros sentidos, que se hallan totalmente enfocados en otra cosa.

Sus brazos están rodeando tu cintura, mientras sus manos con suavidad recorren tu espalda, trazando círculos. Su cabeza descansa sobre tu hombro, mientras que con el rostro enterrado en su cuello empezás a sentirte un poco sofocada, pero no te importa en lo más mínimo: se extrañaron durante horas, y aunque parezca ridículo necesitan abrazarse como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron y no menos de un día; necesitan la clase de abrazo que hace que hasta personas que no suelen distraerse fijándose en esta clase de detalles noten la forma en que un cuerpo se amolda al otro, tratando de encajar dos partes de la misma pieza, para volver a estar completos.

Así te sentís ahora: completa.

Las ocho de la mañana con escasos minutos de este soleado viernes de septiembre localizan al encargado del edificio, Gordon Miller – un hombre en sus cincuenta y tantos, de rostro bonachón, ojos grises, abundante cabello entrecano -, pasando el lampazo al amplio recibidor, tratando de disimular sus discretos intentos de observar la escena de ternura de la que es protagonista la joven inquilina del décimo piso, pero vos no te das por aludida.

"Buen día" Tony susurra en tu oído, mientras una de sus manos juega con tu cabello, desordenando tus rulos para poder enredarlos en sus dedos, arrancándote un suspiro.

"Ahora sí es un buen día" respondés sin moverte si quiera un milímetro, sin pensar las palabras antes de decirlas, dejando que esa sensación que te invade cuando estás con él – esa sensación que te permite ser vos misma sin poner barreras a tu comportamiento o ser absolutamente arrastrada a un hoyo oscuro por la timidez – te llene.

Llevás un par de horas despierta, y ya has tenido tu cuota de altibajos, de momentos en los que tu autoestima toma paseos inesperados en una montaña rusa llena de subidas, depresiones, bajadas y más subidas y otras tantas bajadas. Elegir el _jean_ y esa remera de algodón verde oscuro que llevás puestos tomó un tiempo y un esfuerzo que te parecen ridículos ahora que te encontrás en el lugar al que pertenecés, ese lugar en el que jamás sentirías nada que no fuera amor: sus brazos.

"¿No empezaste bien el día?" inquiere preocupado. La pregunta es murmurada en tu oído mientras despacio mece tu cuerpo y el suyo de un costado al otro, relajándote. Ninguno de los dos al parecer se ha percatado de que siguen en el pórtico de tu edificio, pegados el uno al otro, como imanes, conversando en voz baja, ajenos al resto del Universo, ajenos al tiempo, ajenos a los relojes, a los minutos, a los segundos y a todo lo demás, a todo lo que no sea ese pedacito de mundo que sus dos seres ocupan.

No vas a confesarle que rayaste la histeria porque fuiste invadida por un ataque de tus ya familiares desconfianza e inseguridad, durante el cual tu cerebro martilló en tus sienes con la idea de que por mucho que estés convencida de que él te ama con la misma locura que vos a él, eventualmente va a descubrir que tenés poco para ofrecer y que podría estar con una chica más linda, menos complicada, más experimentada, más mujer. No vas a confesarle nada de eso porque no vale la pena, y porque cualquier sentimiento amargo, cualquier sensación punzante que hayas tenido, todo eso desapareció por completo cuando el timbre sonó anunciando su llegada.

"Ahora estoy mucho mejor" te limitás a decir.

Sentís una de sus manos acunando tu mejilla, levantando tu cabeza apenas un poco para nivelar tus ojos con los suyos, para estudiar tu sonrisa detalladamente y espejarla, para dejar que en su mirada observes tu reflejo.

Y es entonces cuando luego de lo que parece una eternidad su voz profunda vuelve a alcanzar tus oídos, diciendo palabras que te desarman por completo, que te derriten, que te dejan temblando por dentro:

"Sos hermosa, Michelle"

Tu cerebro está dividido en dos hemisferios: uno totalmente presa del atontamiento y otro que no puede dejar de analizar las cosas. Es esa parte la que hace que notes que utilizo el verbo 'ser' en lugar del verbo 'estar', significando que no considera que hoy en particular lucís bien, si no que en su opinión _siempre_ sos hermosa.

Son pequeños gestos, pequeños detalles probablemente inconscientes e involuntarios los que llegan al alma y cavan profundo.

Te cuesta creerlo, realmente. O aceptar que _él_ te considere hermosa, porque cuando vos te mirás en el espejo ves una imagen muy distinta. Pero te gusta que te lo diga, que se pierda en tu mirada y diga esas palabras, que tenga la capacidad de hacer que te sientas la criatura más especial del mundo, y que ya no te preocupe si elegiste la ropa correcta, si tu cabello está demasiado revuelto o si deberías o no haber usado más maquillaje.

Sus labios silencian los tuyos con un beso delicado e inocente que acaba tan rápido como comenzó antes de que tengas tiempo de pensar una contestación, y la verdad es que en el fondo estás agradecida por ello: no es costumbre para vos recibir cumplidos, y no sabés cómo reaccionar a ellos correctamente.

"¿Vamos?"

Sus dedos y tus dedos se entrelazan, y tomados de la mano caminan hacia donde está su auto.

Todavía te cuesta habituarte a verlo 'de manera informal', por llamarlo de algún modo; en la oficina siempre usa camisas y pantalones de vestir, generalmente negros y mantiene la forma profesional ante todo. Ahora, sin embargo, su aspecto es el de un hombre muchísimo más relajado, y te encanta. Te encanta no poder quitarle los ojos de encima aún cuando estás tratando de que no sea evidente el hecho de lo atractivo que te resulta cuando usa sólo un _jean_ y una remera deportiva blanca.

"Ya podés decirme a dónde estamos yendo" no es una petición, más bien es una afirmación que escapa de tu boca una vez que ambos se encuentran con los cinturones de seguridad bien abrochados y el vehículo está en marcha.

"No" ladea la cabeza de un lado al otro en negación "Es sorpresa"

"¡Tony!" insistís, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se dibuja en tu cara y que agrega brillo a tus ojos.

"No, Michelle" finge seriedad, frunciendo el seño, sin dejar de negar con la cabeza, mientras se mantiene concentrado en el camino "Son varios los lugares a los que vamos" agrega pasados unos segundos, a modo de pista "Vas a ir descubriéndolos a medida que el día pase"

"Está bien" finalmente accedés; en el fondo te encanta la idea de que quiera sorprenderte, y te causa ternura que se haga el misterio "Voy a dejar de hacer preguntas" prometés.

"Me parece bien" coincide "¿Podrías encender el estéreo?" requiere luego.

Te sorprendés gratamente cuando la voz de Phil Collins comienza a sonar, llenando el pequeño ambiente en el que se encuentran. No es el disco que estuvieron escuchando esa noche mientras él preparaba la cena, es otro, pero es igual de disfrutable.

Son esas pequeñas cosas, esos pequeños detalles. Podrán parecer a otro insignificantes y sin valor, pero a vos te gustan, te arrancan sonrisas. El dolor, la angustia, la nostalgia son menores cuando la vida se llena de esas pequeñas cosas que te encantan, y él al parecer tiene la habilidad nata de saber exactamente cómo llenar cada espacio de tu vida con esas pequeñas cosas.

Tarareás suave y rítmicamente al compás de la canción, _Taking it all too hard_; es una melodía triste, es una historia de amor triste, pero los instrumentos combinados son hermosos. Amás la música, tan profundamente como él la ama; amás poder relajarte mientras escuchás a Phil Collins, observando a Tony mientras conduce, deleitándote con esa media sonrisa que cruza su rostro, sonrojándote cada vez que se desconcentra durante segundos apenas y se pierde mirándote, fallando horrorosamente si lo que trata es disimular las ganas que tiene de frenar el auto y simplemente pasar el resto del día comiéndote con los ojos.

Cuando ya no aguantás más el ardor en las mejillas que ya están de un rojo brillante, preguntás con fingida inocencia a la vez que imitás lo que podría considerarse la voz de una profesora de quinto grado indignada porque uno de sus alumnos no está siguiendo la lección:

"¿Qué hay tan interesante en el asiento del pasajero, señor Almeida, que no puede dejar de desviar su atención?"

Espera hasta llegar a la señal de alto que los aguarda a unos escasos metros para contestarte, con su mirada perforando intensamente tu mirada:

"Una cosita preciosa, ojitos oscuros, cabello enrulado, tiene el habito de sonrojarse muy a menudo" esto último hace que sientas la cara hirviendo "Naricita perfecta cubierta de pequitas" la yema de su dedo índice acaricia la punta de tu nariz, provocando que tus labios se curven hacia arriba, causando que él agregue ": Y esa cosita tiene una sonrisa hermosa"

"Seguí manejando" espetás con simulada autoridad al ver que las luces del semáforo cambian de rojo a amarillo y de amarillo a verde, esperando que una vez reanudado el trayecto se mantenga en silencio y deje de hacer que tu rostro se encienda y quede del color de la nariz del reno Rodolfo.

El resto del recorrido – al cual prestaste mínima y prácticamente nula atención (podría haberte llevado fuera del estado y no lo habrías notado, tan concentrada como estabas en mirarlo a él) - transcurre sumido en una quietud durante la cual no podés evitar pensar que – aún cuando te avergüenzan un poco y la falta de costumbre te lleva a no saber cómo encararlos -, te gusta que te alague con tantas cosas lindas, incluso si te cuesta creerlas.

Veinte minutos más tarde estaciona el auto, se baja, abre tu puerta, toma tu mano y te indica que te bajes vos también. Y así, de la mano, comienzan a caminar.

Te tomás unos segundos para echar un vistazo a tu alrededor: están en un paseo marítimo desierto, en la costanera de la ciudad de Los Angeles, en uno de esos sectores alejados del ruido, los turistas, los habitantes que salen a caminar por allí a esas horas de la mañana y de los negocios multitudinarios como McDonald's, Arby's o Starbucks u otros sitios de comida rápida; las pocas tiendas que hay en esta sección son pequeñitas, la mayoría de ellas dedicadas a las industrias artesanales, algunas de las cuales acaban de levantar sus persianas, y otras muchas que no estarán abiertas al público hasta pasadas las diez de la mañana, y se encuentran todas bastante alejadas del sitio en que se hallan ustedes.

Puede verse el mar, hermoso y magnífico, las olas meciéndose suavemente con un sonido arrullador, perdiéndose su color con el del cielo, mezclándose de forma tal que sería imposible decir dónde empieza uno y dónde termina el otro, la calma en el aire tan penetrante que podés sentirla físicamente.

Parado detrás de vos, sus brazos rodean tu cuerpo y sus manos entrelazadas con las tuyas quedan descansando sobre tu estómago, jugando sus dedos a acariciar tus palmas.

Con un beso en la sien te quita de tu ensimismamiento, y luego posa su cabeza en tu hombro, inclinándola hacia un costado para poder observarte.

"Me gusta mucho este lugar" comentás en voz baja y sin apartar los ojos del paisaje, temiendo romper la serenidad si hablás en tono normal.

"A mi también. Es uno de las zonas más tranquilas de toda la ciudad a estas horas. Por eso pensé que sería ideal"

Respirás el aire puro, y otra vez sos atacada por esa punzada en el estómago que aparece _prácticamente _cada vez que la felicidad total te invade.

Es la culpa del sobreviviente.

Es ese remordimiento involuntario ante el hecho de que tus pulmones se llenan de oxígeno mientras contemplás el mar acurrucada junto a la única persona sobre la faz de esta Tierra con la cual deseás estar, sus labios suavemente presionados sobre tu hombro, ambos cuerpos meciéndose lentamente al compás de las olas, experimentando una felicidad tan inmensa que no entendés cómo aún no explotaste, porque es imposible que tanto de ella pueda caber en un mismo ser.

Y otros están… muertos. Simple y sencillo: muertos. Y vos estás viva.

Un espasmo recorre tu espalda, y él lo percibe.

"¿Tenés frío?" pregunta, creyendo que es la brisa del océano lo que provocó tus temblores.

"No" susurrás, determinada a quitar de tu mente cualquier mal recuerdo, determinada a empujar la culpa lejos y terminar con esa tortura silenciosa.

"Tenías que decir que sí" murmura en tu oído, fingiendo reprocharte "; eso iba a darme la excusa perfecta para abrazarte más fuerte"

"No necesitás excusas para abrazarme más fuerte"

"Qué bien" comenta contento, apretujándote un poco más contra sí, no tanto como para lastimarte o cortarte la respiración, pero sí lo suficiente como para que no puedas mover un músculo "Ahora te tengo atrapada y no voy a dejar que vayas a ninguna parte" canturrea bajito en tu oído.

Reís antes de dejar salir una confesión que esconde más, mucha más seriedad que la que puede percibirse en tu voz:

"No tengo intenciones de irme. No me animaría. ¿Qué pasa si cuando vuelvo vos ya no estás?, ¿o si te das cuenta de pronto que sos demasiado bueno para mí, que no te merezco?"

Tu propósito fue que sonara como una broma, como parte de esa travesura casi infantil de provocarse inocentemente, pero al parecer su alma y la tuya están unidas de tal manera la una con la otra que él puede darse cuenta: algo se esconde en el fondo de esas palabras, algo que no te animás a verbalizar sin rodeos. Y ese algo es tu miedo al abandono.

Son esas pequeñas cosas las que te llenan de felicidad y alivian cualquier carga que pueda estar lastimando tus hombros, esas pequeñas cosas que te encantan, y una de ellas es la facilidad de Tony para presentir cuando más que nunca necesitás sus mimos.

Sin decir nada, te guía despacio tomándote de los codos, haciendo que gires sobre tus pies hasta quedar frente a él. Acunando un lado de tu rostro con una de sus manos y reposando la otra en la base de tu cabeza, te atrae imposiblemente más cerca, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para mirarte a los ojos, dibujar círculos en tu mejilla con el pulgar, besar la punta de tu nariz repetidas veces, queriendo asegurarte que es real, que no es un sueño, que está ahí con vos.

Cuando tu labio superior queda capturado entre los suyos, cerrás los ojos y te dejás llevar, respondiendo al juego, al principio con timidez, para luego acabar cediendo por completo, aferrándose tus dedos a su cabello para sujetarlo firmemente contra tu boca, apagándose tu cerebro rendido, aflojándote de forma tal que el peso de toda tu anatomía recae para ser soportado por sus brazos – que sabés jamás te dejarían derrumbarte - , quedando liviana por dentro y con la ilusión de estar flotando.

Te alegra haber decidido que usar brillo labial no era una buena idea, porque de haber ignorado aquel fugaz pensamiento que cruzó tu mente mientras te alistabas y esperabas a que el reloj diera las ocho, hubiera resultado difícil besarse de esta forma dulce, profunda y apasionada sin acabar manchándose y quedando pegajosos con los residuos del cosmético. Sin embargo, es un detalle en el que vas a reparar mucho más tarde, no ahora: ahora estás demasiado empapada en las maravillosas sensaciones despertadas por él como para distraerte con algo tan tonto como un lápiz labial.

Es tan extraordinario el estado en el que caíste, que no podés contener la protesta que pugna por escapar de tus labios mientras lentamente rompe lo que él mismo empezó, pero sin embargo la privación de aire a la que fuiste tan tiernamente sometida hace que lo único que te salga sea una mezcla de jadeo y suspiro, mientras presionás tu frente contra la suya y luchás para volver a respirar con normalidad.

"Jamás vuelvas a decir eso" pide, prácticamente suplicando.

Tus párpados se levantan con lentitud.

"¿A decir qué?" preguntás sin entender, aún un poco atontada, aún un poco agitada.

"Que algún día de pronto se me ocurriría la ridícula estupidez de considerarme demasiado bueno para vos" explica "_Nunca_, _jamás_ dejaría que te escaparas de mis brazos, no ahora que finalmente estás acá. Soy un tonto si alguna vez te di motivos para pensar algo como esto"

Quisieras explicarle que tus miedos e inseguridades vienen de otro lado, que él no tiene nada que ver, que es una suma de cosas, que es un conjunto de situaciones que vienen metiéndose dentro de vos y dejando sus profundas e imborrables huellas prácticamente desde la primera vez que respiraste.

Ya vas a ir diciéndoselo.

Todo a su tiempo, y de a poco.

"Por favor, prometé que nunca más vas a volver a pensar eso, Michelle" implora.

"Te lo prometo"

Son tres palabras simples, pero la sinceridad con las que fueron dichas hacen que valgan muchísimo.

"¿Podés quedarte acá mientras voy a buscar algo?" pregunta con la misma voz dulce que siempre usa para hablarte, mientras acomoda un par de bucles rebeldes detrás de tus orejas (esas orejas que tanto odiás y que más de una vez te valieron chistes desagradables en tus años de escuela primaria).

"No puedo acompañarte porque es parte de 'la famosa sorpresa', ¿verdad?" establecés de antemano.

"Exactamente" te roba un último beso antes de separarse y empezar a caminar en la dirección que tomaron para llegar "Van a ser solamente cinco minutos" asegura. "¿Vas a ir a pie?" inquirís. "Sí, son sólo unas pocas cuadras"

Lo ves alejarse, caminando por la pequeña calle pavimentada, desviándose del paseo marítimo y perdiéndose de vista al dar la vuelta en la lejana esquina.

Sabés que va a estar de regreso a tu lado pronto, pero no podés evitar extrañarlo.

Es increíble, sorprendente y hasta te asusta la dependencia que desarrollaste hacia él en cuestión de días, una dependencia que probablemente venía gestándose dentro tuyo desde que lo conociste y te enamoraste a primera vista, una dependencia que seguramente empezó cuando tenías que restregarte las manos y morderte los dedos para evitar abalanzarte sobre el teléfono en tus días libres y llamar a la oficina sólo para satisfacer tu necesidad de escuchar su voz, pero que ahora está mostrándote sus síntomas y consecuencias con una fuerza que jamás creíste posible.

Contemplando el mar, respirando hondamente, sonriendo como una tonta mientras una vocecita en tu cabeza te dice que con él cada beso es definitivamente mejor que el anterior, frotándote los brazos porque sin su presencia el frío se siente calando en los huesos incluso cuando es un lindo día de verano típico de California, pasás los siguientes minutos, analizando cómo la vida puede cambiar drásticamente de un día al otro.

Por muy tonto que parezca, por mucho que haga que te sonrojes furiosamente con sólo pensarlo, por mucho que jamás lo hayas admitido delante de otro ser humano, lo cierto es que en tus escasos veinticuatro años nunca nadie te amó de esta manera, nunca nadie te cuidó o se interesó en vos (en parte gracias al distanciamiento que te esforzaste en poner entre vos y el resto del mundo), y la necesidad helada y penetrante de _pertenecer a alguien_ agrietó tu alma de tal modo que como consecuencia surgieron vacíos que jamás creíste podrían llenarse… Pero él sí los llena, los llena de esas pequeñas cosas.

Él, a quien amaste en silencio durante _meses_, el hombre emocionalmente inalcanzable, diez años mayor (_¿se habrá dado cuenta de la diferencia de edad entre nosotros?_), con heridas tan tremendas que muros de acero levantó con sus propias manos alrededor de su alma y de su corazón para evitar que alguien más llegara a ellos (_muros que yo derribé_, pensás, y tu sonrisa se agranda, y el color de tus mejillas se intensifica, y las mariposas en tu estómago estallan), ése hombre con el que soñaste durante noches desde el día en que lo conociste unos nueve meses atrás, gracias a él muchos interrogantes que te quitaban la paz interior han sido respondidos.

Ahora sabés por qué estás en ésta Tierra: porque sos la mitad que lo completa. Para eso naciste.

Y puede que tal vez el problema que tuviste con Carrie cuando trabajabas en División, ése problema que te llevó a pedir que te transfirieran a la CTU para alejarte de sus abusos psicológicos (todavía te duele recordar las palabras filosas que soltó la noche que estabas en la sala de espera del hospital aguardando noticias sobre Danny) haya sido puesto en forma de dificultad en tu camino para llevarte de algún modo a donde estás ahora.

Y puede que sea cierta esa teoría de que las cosas malas suceden para que después podamos disfrutar de las cosas buenas cuando nos llegan.

Y puede que los recorridos previos a esos tiempos felices estén llenos tristeza para que aprendamos a valorar esos pequeños detalles, esas pequeñas cosas que aparecen cuando menos las esperamos y nos hacen sentir tan felices que podríamos estallar.

Así te sentís: estás tan completa que temés la felicidad no pueda ser contenida dentro de los límites de tu existencia física, y termines explotando.

El sonido de las olas balanceándose de un lado al otro, el color del agua mezclándose con el color del cielo, esa imagen relajante tan hermosa se convierte en negrura cuando tus ojos son cubiertos por una mano.

_Su_ mano.

Das un respingo; tan ensimismada estabas, tan perdida en tus reflexiones, que no lo oíste aproximarse, mucho menos posicionarse detrás de vos.

"Me asustaste" reís, aún segada.

"Michelle, ¿confías en mí?" susurra la pregunta en tu oído, tomándote por completa sorpresa, y provocando que cada centímetro de tu piel se erice.

"Por supuesto" respondés sin tener que meditarlo si quiera dos veces, sin tener que pensarlo o siquiera procesar la cuestión: él es la persona en la que más confiás.

"¿Puedo vendarte los ojos, entonces?" pide "Todavía tengo que preparar una parte de tu sorpresa"

Asentís levemente.

"No espíes" advierte antes de retirar la mano para proceder a atar alrededor de tu cabeza lo que pareciera ser – de acuerdo a la textura – un pañuelo de seda, o de alguna otra tela muy fina.

No dice nada más, pero tus otros sentidos perciben que está moviéndose sigilosamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, alejándose un poco de vos, a penas un par de metros. Unos minutos después vuelve a tu lado, entrelaza sus dedos con los tuyos y hace que camines muy despacio hacia adelante, hasta que unos pocos pasos luego se detienen.

Oís su respiración nerviosa acariciando el costado de tu rostro, y sentís como su mano es asaltada por temblores involuntarios apenas imperceptibles: es obvio que está nervioso, y a la vez que te resulta adorable también despierta en vos una intriga gigantesca acerca de sobre qué podrá ser todo esto.

Suspira impaciente antes de deshacer el nudo flojo del vendaje y deslizarlo a un lado.

Tus párpados se abren, y la imagen que tenés delante te resulta aún más hermosa que la del mar azul perdiéndose contra el cielo, paisaje que ahora queda empalidecido al ver lo que Tony preparó para vos.

Extendido en el pavimento gris yace un mantel bastante amplio, de esos que se ven en los picnics de las películas y tienen bordados enormes cuadrados rojos y blancos, sólo que los cuadrados de este mantel no son rojos si no azules, haciendo que combine con el mar.

Sobre el mantel fueron prolijamente diseminados dos de esos altísimos vasos plásticos de café, bandejitas con diferentes comestibles dentro y, en el centro y dentro de un hermoso jarroncito de vidrio, una docena enorme de hermosas rosas blancas.

Son esos pequeños detalles que te encantan, aunque parezca infantil o tonto, esos detalles que arrancan sonrisas como la que se forma gigantesca ahora, iluminándote por completo.

Depositás un beso muy suave en su mejilla en forma de agradecimiento.

"Es la sorpresa más linda y más dulce que alguna vez me hayan dado" confesás en un murmullo, como si estuvieras contándole un secreto "Y vos sos el más dulce y el más lindo" agregás, sólo para tener el placer de lograr que por una vez _él_ se sonroje al menos un poco.

"Primero pensé en llevarte a la mejor confitería de toda la ciudad" explica una vez que se han sentado ambos arriba del mantel; al parecer sus nervios han desaparecido con la misma rapidez que les llevó tensarlo cuando estaba a punto de quitarte la venda. Sus manos siguen firmemente unidas, los dedos entrelazados y las palmas rozándose de tanto en tanto para formar caricias; con su mano libre abre las cajitas de plástico para ir dejando ver las más absolutas delicias: brownies, scones, tarta de manzana, panquecitos, pastel de chocolate ", pero luego se me ocurrió que esto sería más em… romántico"

"Lo es" asegurás "Es el lugar perfecto. Y vos sos perfecto. Gracias por haber preparado todo esto para mí"

"No fue nada, Michelle, en serio"

Sus ojos delatan lo feliz y complacido que está por ser el responsable de que sonrías de esta manera, por ser el responsable de que tu mirada brille tanto.

Para romper el silencio que cayó entre ustedes dos durante el par de segundos que no hicieron más que mirarse fijamente, con un gesto te anima a probar un panquecito.

"A unas pocas cuadras está la mejor panadería que conozco. Es un local pequeño y no es muy famoso, pero jamás probé nada tan rico como lo que preparan ahí, y el café es bueno también"

Tiene razón: el café es delicioso, los panquecitos, el pastel, los scones, todo es delicioso, mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa que hayas comido antes, excepto los platos que él cocinó para vos la otra noche, pero cuando se trata de eso realmente no crees poder ser muy objetiva.

"Así que por eso te fuiste" lo acusás sin dejar de sonreír.

"Sí, fui hasta ahí y luego a comprar las flores y después al auto a buscar al jarrón y el mantel; los había guardado ahí esta mañana antes de salir"

"Ahora sos vos el que tiene el hábito de sonrojarse muy a menudo" comentás, refiriéndote a la conversación previa que tuvieron en el auto de camino hacia allí, cuando señaló indirectamente el hecho de que tus mejillas tienden a encenderse a cada rato… _por él_.

"Eso" comienza a explicar con una exhalación "es enteramente culpa tuya. Yo no soy así de… así de…"

"¿Adorable?, ¿tierno?, ¿sensible?, ¿dulce?" tratás de ayudarlo al ver que le cuesta encontrar el adjetivo indicado.

"No soy nada de eso" insiste "Nunca antes había hecho algo como esto" con un movimiento de la cabeza gesticula indicando el lugar y la posición tan relajada en la que se encuentran, desayunando justo frente al mar "Es la primera vez que las ganas de estar todo el tiempo con una misma persona son tan grandes que no concibo la idea de que estemos separados ni un minuto"

"Yo tampoco concibo la idea de estar separada de vos" dejás escapar, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cabeza, recordando lo mucho que lo extrañaste durante esos cinco minutos en los cuales se fue a buscar lo que necesitaba para preparar tu sorpresa.

Su voz de pronto se ha vuelto más grave, más suave, más profundo, más seria.

"Vos tenés la culpa de que me transforme en una especie de 'osito de felpa gigante' en cuanto te veo" está costándote no derretirte ahí mismo: así lo llamaste ayer a la mañana, le dijiste que dormido parecía un osito de peluche gigante ", y que me sienta bien compartiendo cosas íntimas, como éste lugar"

"¿Este lugar es especial?" inquirís con auténtica curiosidad, lo cual puede verse reflejada en tu rostro sonriente.

"Muy" deja a un lado el vaso de café vacío y con el dorso de su mano acaricia el contorno de tu cara repetidas veces, sin agregar nada más.

Las cosas que te dijo fueron suficientes para dejarte desecha por dentro, y desearías tener las fuerzas para poder expresar adecuadamente cuán importante es para vos saber que lo que despertás en él nunca antes lo había experimentado con nadie más, compartir pedacitos de su mundo, esos pequeños detalles que forman a su persona que nunca antes fueron mostrados a otro ser humano, pequeñas cosas que solamente _vos_ podés ver, como este sitio, que por algún motivo es importante.

"Vine mucho a este lugar durante el último año y medio" explica, sin dejar de frotar suavemente cada milímetro de piel, deteniéndose un poco más en tus labios y en tu frente antes de que sus dedos vuelvan a reiniciar el circuito ", algunas veces antes del amanecer, otras muy entrada la noche. Me quedaba sentado por horas enteras sin percatarme de nada, simplemente pensando, mirando el mar, escuchando el silencio roto por las olas y por mi propia respiración"

Una parte de vos sabe la respuesta, mientras que otra parte tiene sus dudas, mientras que una tercera parte muere por oírlo decir lo que la primera parte sabe y lo que la segunda parte aún no cree, por eso no podés contenerte y preguntás:

"¿En qué pensabas?"

"Al principio mi mente no era más que un gran nudo hecho de angustia, miedo, agujeros negros, desorden" besás su palma cuando llega nuevamente cerca de tu boca, sorprendida una vez más de lo natural que resulta ser cariñosa con él, incluso si al principio la timidez te frena ", después de a poco fue aclarándose todo, y el nudo se aflojó, hasta que desapareció y quedó espacio para pensar solamente en vos" concluye, sofocado.

"¿Mirabas el mar y pensabas en mí?" no es que no hayas entendido, o que hayas oído mal: simplemente querés cerciorarte, querés que lo repita, que mientas vos probablemente yacías contemplando el cielo raso de tu cuarto e imaginando cómo sería la vida si él fura un príncipe y vos su princesa o bien adormecida y soñando con esos besos que ahora sos dueña de robar cada vez que te plazca, él estaba despierto, y muchas de esas horas de insomnio las pasó en este lugar al que te trajo hoy a desayunar, con su mente enfocada en vos.

"Sí, miraba el mar y pensaba en vos" sigue antes de que puedas interrumpirlo de alguna forma "Éste es un sitio al que nunca antes había venido acompañado; me gustaba considerarlo un lugar seguro: si nadie sabía de su existencia, nadie podía invadir mi espacio, quebrar los muros a mi alrededor, atacarme, lastimarme. Puede que suene tonto, pero éste es el sitio en el que buscaba refugio cuando me sentía sofocado o triste o preocupado"

"¿Y ahora?" lo animás a seguir hablando, dándote cuenta de lo mucho que en verdad le cuesta abrirse de este manera frente a vos, y apreciando enormemente el hecho de que esté siendo tan honesto con sus sentimientos, el hecho de que esté esforzándose para expresarlos del mejor modo posible, incluso cuando no está acostumbrado a actuar así.

"Te dije que preferí que desayunáramos acá porque me pareció una idea más romántica" traga con dificultad ", pero también porque es mi forma de demostrarte que cuando se trata de vos, tengo la guardia totalmente baja, y no me importa que queden expuestas mis vulnerabilidades, ni mis cicatrices, o cualquier rincón de mi alma" cerrás los ojos involuntariamente, perdiéndote en su voz y en el contacto de su piel contra la tuya "Quiero que conozcas cada pedazo de mi, y quiero que me enseñes a conocerte de memoria"

No podés contener las lágrimas y dejás que rueden libres hacia abajo, siendo detenidas algunas por sus caricias, otras cayendo y dejando manchas húmedas en el mantel. Son lágrimas de felicidad, porque lo que acaba de decirte es lo más hermoso que alguna vez hayas escuchado, incluyendo todas esas frases de películas o libros románticos que durante el curso de tu existencia hayas visto o leído, incluyendo todos tus sueños, incluyendo todas tus fantasías.

Tiene la capacidad, sólo él tiene esa capacidad, de superar cualquier expectativa que puedas tener en cuanto al amor (que a decir verdad no son muchas: creciste temiendo al amor, creciste temiendo a las debilidades que provoca, creciste asustada porque las historias de amor que conocés, ninguna de ellas terminó bien. Nadie que conozcas que se haya enamorado terminó bien).

Tony tiene la capacidad de evaporar tus miedos, de llegar hasta tu alma casi sin tener que esforzarse, de hacer que te sientas hermosa incluso si jamás consideraste que ese fuera un adjetivo apropiado para tu persona, y las sonrisas parecen fluir naturalmente cuando estás en su presencia.

Tiene el don de hacerte feliz, con esos pequeños detalles, con esas pequeñas cosas tan simples para algunos pero tan inmensas para vos.

Y felicidad es todo lo que alguna vez anhelaste.

Acunás su rostro entre tus manos y lo acercás despacio al tuyo, hasta que sólo medio milímetro separa una boca de la otra.

"Gracias" susurrás "Gracias por confiar en mí, y hacerme un huequito en tu vida…"

"Ocupás mucho más que un huequito, Michelle" te corrige "De hecho, si no me ando con cuidado, vas a terminar significando mi vida entera"

"¿Y vas a andarte con cuidado o vas a mantener la guardia baja?" preguntás; tu rostro arde tanto que probablemente esté hirviendo, pero no te importa, y espeja la misma sonrisa que surca sus labios.

Son esas pequeñas cosas, esos pequeños detalles, que van más allá de lo material, que van más allá de las rosas de papel o las rosas de verdad, o el hecho de que se haya esforzado por preparar el que es definitivamente el mejor desayuno que has tenido en mucho tiempo; son otras cosas las culpables de que no puedas parar de reír mientras se besan, y de suspirar inconteniblemente, cosas más profundas: la forma en que te habla, la forma en que te mira, su don de quitarte cualquier peso o dolor.

"Sos libre de hacer conmigo lo que quieras, Michelle" ésa es la respuesta a la pregunta que quedó sin contestar cuando decidió que la mejor manera de aclararte que no tiene intenciones de volver a subir la guardia era pegando su boca a la tuya. Ésa es la respuesta, susurrada entre besos, mientras te atrae hacia sí más y más.

Son esas pequeñas cosas las que reafirman nuevamente que estás destinada a pasar el resto de tu eternidad donde te encontrás ahora: en sus brazos.

* * *

_Para empezar, quiero agradecer la enorme cantidad de hermosos comentarios que he estado recibiendo. Me encantaría responder a cada uno de ellos, pero lamentablemente si bien puedo entender Portugués no sé hablarlo (aunque estoy tratando de aprender, ya que es tiene cosas bastante similares al Inglés y al Castellano, que son mis dos primeras lenguas)._

_De todos modos, esta pequeña nota es para decirles que lo que era una historia escrita básicamente para sacarme las ganas de practicar mi Español acabo convirtiéndose en algo muchísimo más importante ahora que sé que hay una cantidad inmensa de personas leyendo, y que una vez terminado cada capítulo me dejan sus comentarios, lo cual hace que mis ganas de continuar crezcan aún más y mi entusiasmo desborde. _

_En cuanto al curso que va a tomar la historia, digamos que va a ser tan larga que probablemente terminen aburriéndose de mí. Tengo planeado explorar cada detalle de los tres años entre el Día 2 y el Día 3 en profundidad absoluta, sin dejar nada sin ahondar, así que en respuesta al comentario de Danielle: no te preocupes, no voy a dejar nada librado a la imaginación y voy a agregar muchas otras cosas. _

_Y para todos aquellos que quieren ver a la familia de Tony entrar en el cuadro, les aviso que tengo planeado jueguen un papel importantísimo en la historia; ya van a ir apareciendo de a poco, pero no sé si todos van a agradarles, porque algunos de ellos van a estar en contra de su relación con Michelle (no voy a decir más, porque se arruinaría la sorpresa). _

_Y en cuanto a Carrie, no se preocupen: va a volver a aparecer. _

_Les agradezco por adelantado los hermosos comentarios que sé van a dejarme. _

_**Daiana**__ (__**Little Latina**__) _


	41. Ya nada brilla más que ella en tu mundo

_Ya no hay nada en el mundo que pueda brillar más que vos._

Así deben ser, así deben sentirse la perfección y la felicidad absolutas. Y si no es esto perfección, y si no es esto felicidad, entonces definitivamente y sin lugar a dudas es lo más cerca que vas a llegar a estar de ellas, porque no crees exista sobre la faz de la Tierra cualquier otra cosa que te haga sentir lo que provocan sus besos, sus manos, su perfume y el brillo de sus ojos.

Así debe sentirse el verdadero alivio; debe ser eso que aflojó todos los nudos que llevabas dentro cuando empezaste a abrirte de a poco, a compartir con ella la razón por la cual elegiste este lugar tan especial, la razón por la cual la trajiste al sitio donde pasaste incontables y larguísimas madrugadas meditando, contemplando, escapándole al sueño para no encontrarte con las terribles pesadillas, sabiamente analizando mil veces las mismas cosas cuando el sueño te escapaba a vos. Al hablarle de eso, dejaste en claro que delante de ella sos vulnerable, que delante de ella no hay barreras ni trabas ni secretos, que sos arcilla en sus manos, y que le das permiso para hacer lo que se le antoje con vos, porque de tu parte no va a encontrar más resistencia.

Obviamente aquellas palabras no son ni un décimo de la gran cantidad que tenés para decirle aún, pero el hecho de haberlas expresado y de haber visto reflejado en esos ojos hermosos que entendió el significado de cada sílaba pronunciada hizo que tu alma se alivianara mucho.

Sabés que tienen por delante conversaciones mucho menos placenteras, relacionadas a qué van a hacer cuando forzosamente el martes llegue y se vean obligados a volver al trabajo, a un mundo en el cual las relaciones entre jefes y empleadas están prohibidas y hay tipos como Ryan Chappelle y Brad Hammond vigilando cada movimiento y enterándose cuando algo está fuera de lugar gracias a los soplos de arpías como Carrie.

Pero no querés pensar en eso; definitivamente pueden esperar hasta más tarde para resolver cómo van a mantener sus vidas personales y profesionales sin que se afecten una a la otra la noche del lunes, a penas minutitos antes de que el reloj anuncie el comienzo del martes. No tenés pensado volver a separarte de ella durante el fin de semana y el día que sigue a él, a menos claro está que se canse de vos y te eche a empujones, pero que suceda te parece poco probable; esos _'quiero estar con vos para siempre_' balbuceados un rato atrás mientras se sofocaban a besos daban a entender que sus planes son los mismos que los tuyos.

No, no querés pensar en qué va a suceder cuando llegue el martes. Por ahora no. Hoy no.

Hoy querés regalarle el día perfecto, y el día perfecto implica besos, abrazos, hablarle suavemente, esperar hasta la noche para decirle por primera vez que la amás, y deleitarte con ese brillo único que aparece en sus ojos, ese brillo que nunca antes habías notado, ese brillo del cual sos causante, ese brillo que opaca al resto del mundo, porque todo lo demás pierde interés y hermosura comparado con sus ojos.

Están descansando sobre el mantel vacío, libre de las migas, los contenedores plásticos, las servilletas y los vasos de café de cartón que tiraste al cesto de basura hace ya un rato, vos sentado con las piernas extendidas e inclinado hacia delante para tener la libertad de llenar su mejilla de besos cada vez que quieras, y ella recostada, las rodillas contra el pecho, la cabeza reposando en tu regazo, contemplando la inmensa belleza del mar, mientras vos te perdés examinando su inmensa belleza, estudiando cuidadosamente cada detalle como si fueras a hacer luego una escultura de memoria.

No podías quitarle la vista de encima durante el desayuno, y ahora tampoco podés desviar tu atención a cualquier otra cosa, ni siquiera al mar, que tantas veces te hizo presa de su hechizo.

Es más fuerte que vos.

Mucho más fuerte que vos.

Ya no hay nada en _tu_ mundo que brille más que ella.

Tan fuerte es esa necesidad como la que se apoderó de tus manos, una de las cuales ni por un instante deja de dibujar círculos en su estómago, arrancando de tanto en tanto suspiros o risitas ahogadas, al tiempo que los dedos de la otra juegan con los escasos bucles que enmarcan su rostro porque son demasiado cortos para ser aprisionados por la bandita elástica.

Podrías quedarte así por el resto de tu vida. De hecho, no querés moverte. Tenías pensado llevarla a otro lugar durante la mañana, pero decididamente eso puede esperar hasta más tarde. Ahora solamente necesitás esto.

Esto y nada más.

Se incorpora despacio hasta quedar sentada a tu lado, ambos rostros nivelados y a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Por unos instantes no hacen más que intercambiar miradas cargadas de dulzura, hasta que sus palabras rompen con la quietud en la que se hallan inmersos.

"Quiero que me enseñes a conocerte de memoria, Tony" te pide, sus dedos delineando el contorno de tus facciones con tanta gentileza causan que tus párpados se vuelvan pesados y se cierren lentamente por un par de segundos.

Está repitiendo una de las frases que le dijiste, una de esas frases románticas que jamás te creíste capaz de elaborar hasta que la conociste a ella y dentro tuyo florecieron emociones y habilidades que dudabas podrías desarrollar alguna vez.

"Esa es mi línea" apuntás, preguntándote mentalmente adónde querrá dirigirse con esto pero adorando lo tierna que suena esa misma oración caída de su boca.

"Es lo más hermoso que alguna vez me hayan dicho" confiesa en voz baja "Todas las cosas que vos me decís son hermosas, pero ésa es especial, porque siento exactamente lo mismo: quiero conocerte de memoria, palmo a palmo, y quiero enseñarte a conocerme, de a poquito. En eso pensaba mientras estábamos en silencio" continua, y la sinceridad que emana te conmueve de tal forma que sentís tu corazón vibrar dentro de los confines de tu cuerpo ": muero por saber todo de vos, y por primera vez sé que encontré a alguien a quien puedo contarle todo de mi"

Tus dedos vuelven a enredarse en ese par de bucles rebeldes mientras se besan, más lento que nunca y a penas rozándose los labios, a penas robando un par de mordidas inocentes, a penas entornando los ojos, a penas cerrando los párpados. Y son a penas susurros los que escapan de tu boca, ahogados por la suya pero aún así audibles, aún así entendibles.

"Yo muero por aprender qué te hace bien, y qué te hace mal; qué te hace feliz, y qué te entristece; cómo secar tus lágrimas y cómo causar tus sonrisas"

No dejás que responda, no dejás que diga nada, no dejás que se aparte: la atraés más hacia vos, intensificando lo que comenzó apaciblemente.

Es increíble: tu cerebro se apaga cuando tu boca juega con la suya, tus sentidos se centran solamente en ella e ignoran al resto del mundo, quedando cualquier pensamiento postergado para más tarde; es algo que te sorprendió la primera vez que se besaron en ese corredor oscuro de la CTU, y sigue sorprendiéndote cada vez que se besan: el mundo se reduce a ella, y el resto del Universo deja de existir.

Sin embargo, ahora es distinto: tu mente sí está ocupada por un pensamiento que se expande a medida que el beso se intensifica, llegando al punto en que el oxígeno comienza a faltarles a ambos.

Es un detalle que nunca antes se te había ocurrido, y que ha salido de la nada sin previo aviso, como una luz que se enciende para iluminar una oscuridad de la que no eras consciente: nunca la viste con el pelo suelto.

Jamás.

Siempre lo lleva prolijamente atado, quizá para dar a su aspecto un toque de madurez, quizá porque lo considera un toque profesional, pero nunca la viste llevar el cabello suelto a la oficina.

Nunca la viste con el cabello suelto.

"Soltate el pelo" pedís dulcemente entre besos, levantando los párpados y reposando tu frente contra la suya, jalando su labio inferior por última vez antes de tomarte unos segundos para recobrar el aire.

Querés deshacerte de esa bandita elástica y ver sus bucles cayendo libres, enmarcando sus preciosas, exóticas facciones; muy quieto y callado, imaginás por un segundo cómo luciría Michelle si sus rulos no estuvieran 'en cautiverio', y el retrato que se forma en tu mente es parecido al de un ángel.

Tu propio ángel, ahí, sobre la Tierra, brillando más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo.

"¿Qué?" pregunta extrañada, con esa media sonrisa que te enloquece, aún tratando de que su respiración se normalice.

"Soltate el pelo" repetís "Quiero verte con el pelo suelto"

En su mirada aparece una mezcla de vergüenza y timidez que combina a la perfección con el rojo ardiente del que se tiñen sus mejillas ahora. Te encanta la facilidad con tenés para hacer que se sonroje incontrolablemente: es lo más dulce del mundo.

"Tony, generalmente yo no…, no uso el pelo suelto" explica, fijando sus ojos en cualquier parte menos en los tuyos "No me gusta cómo me queda" concluye, esperando que olvides tu petición, contribuyendo aún más a tu teoría de que detrás de su figura de agente federal compuesta y preparada para arriesgarse por su trabajo se encuentra acurrucado un angelito necesitado de mimos y actitudes que le den seguridad en el plano personal.

"Por favor" insistís una vez más, tratando de persuadirla poniendo tu mejor carita de perrito abandonada bajo la lluvia, consiguiendo varias risitas ahogadas en respuesta, pero al parecer no tiene intenciones de complacerte, por lo cual decidís no presionar "Demos un paseo" proponés, luego echás un vistazo a tu reloj "Son las once de la mañana" _Dios mío, cómo vuela el tiempo cuando estoy con ella_ "Podemos caminar un ratito antes de la hora del almuerzo"

Doblar el mantel, tomar el jarrón con las flores, llegar hasta el lugar donde estacionaron el auto y guardar todo en el asiento trasero antes de emprender la pequeña caminata no les lleva más que unos diez minutos, y durante ellos no hacés más que observar atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, preso de su hechizo, perdido bajo su encanto, conteniendo tus ganas de encontrarla desprevenida, deslizar suavemente la bandita elástica y liberar sus rulos.

Te carcome por dentro esa inseguridad que pareciera a veces apoderarse de ella, esa inseguridad que se dibuja en sus gestos cuando le decís que es hermosa, o esa pizca de miedo sobresaliendo entre el tono de broma cuando aseguró que jamás se iría a alguna parte por miedo a que durante su ausencia decidieras que sos demasiado bueno para ella.

Te carcome por dentro lo evidentemente bajo que es su autoestima, y a la vez te ilusiona tener la oportunidad de cambiar eso, y convencerla de que para vos no hay nada en el mundo que pueda brillar más que ella, que nada brilla más que ella desde el momento en que la viste por primera vez, desde esa mañana unos nueve meses atrás en la cual te quedaste tan pasmado que tuviste que aguantar el comentario de George, quien te aconsejó que 'disimularas más y la miraras menos'.

Te carcomen las ganas de empezar a nutrirte con conocimientos sobre los rincones más íntimos de su alma, para entender finalmente por qué se menosprecia tanto, por qué se gusta tan poco, y qué podés hacer para corregir eso.

Están adentrándose nuevamente en las callecitas repletas de negocios, ahora a penas un poco más concurridas que antes, con algún que otro grupito de turistas merodeando por ahí, parándose frente a los escaparates y haciendo comentarios antes de continuar camino, cuando te ves obligado a convertir en palabras tus pensamientos.

"¿Por qué no usás el pelo suelto?" preguntás casualmente.

"Mi pelo es un desastre. Muy difícil de manejar. Muy salvaje. Es un descontrol. Si lo llevara suelto a diario, sería un problema" expone "Además, odio cómo me queda, me queda muy mal" un instante de silencio sigue a eso. Ambos se detienen frente a una vidriera y fingen estar mirando algo, pero ninguno de los dos está en realidad prestando atención "¿Por qué te interesa tanto el asunto, Tony?" curiosea pasados algunos minutos.

"Michelle, cabello suelto o sujeto, quiero que sepas que para mí sos preciosa" declarás, y antes de que tenga tiempo de ruborizarse más furiosamente, seguís ": Cabello suelto o sujeto, seguís siendo la única luz brillando en el mundo para mí" tu corazón late con una fuerza increíble, y las emociones empiezan a acumularse en tu pecho, acelerando tus pulsaciones "Hoy te dije que quería aprender sobre las cosas que te hacen bien, las cosas que te hacen mal, lo que te hace feliz, lo que te entristece" enumerás "…, lo que te gusta, y lo que no. Tus rulos no te gustan, no te gusta llevarlos sueltos, y saber eso es parte de conocerte. Pero a mi me encantan" volvés a enredar tu dedo en uno de ellos "Son como rulitos de ángel. O al menos así me imagino yo a los ángeles…"

"¿Con el cabello hecho un calamidad?" inquiere divertida, aunque en sus expresiones podés leer lo que se esconde: tus palabras están realmente moviendo fibras dentro de ella.

"No" respondés con seriedad "Los imagino perfectos como vos, de verdad" aclarás, por si acaso le quedan dudas "Tenés que creerme cuando te digo que sos bonita, cuando te digo que me fascina todo de vos. Eso es parte de que me conozcas a mi, saber que nunca te mentiría o que nunca te menospreciaría en ningún sentido"

Una lágrima inicia el recorrido por su rostro, pero tus caricias la frenan antes de que llegue demasiado lejos.

"Debés pensar que soy un tonta que llora por estupideces, o una histérica demasiado pendiente de su pelo, o una loca que se larga a llorar frente a la vidriera de un negocio…" comienza a hablar rápido.

"Nada de eso, mi vida" interrumpís "Con todo lo que pasó, es natural que estés un poco más sensible. Es bueno que expreses todas tus emociones, aunque te parezca tonto, princesa"

"Me gusta que me llames princesa" el brillo en sus ojos se ha acentuado aún más. Siempre brillan más sus ojos cuando la llamás así.

"Ya sé" sonreís, tus dedos aún jugando con los bucles en cuestión, y el dorso de tu otra mano acariciando su mejilla, trazando círculos.

"Me podés de punta a punta cuando me llamás así"

Rodeás su cintura con tus brazos y la atraés hacia vos, mecés su cuerpo de un lado al otro, algo que te diste cuenta resulta relajante para ella.

"Vos me podés de punta a punta a mí" confesás en su oído, y la vulnerabilidad que sentís invadiendo por dentro, llenando cada rincón de tu ser, es probablemente tan inmensa que podría quitarte el aire, sofocarte, asfixiarte. Pero no te importa: nada importa cuando ella te encandila con su luz.

Se quedan así, abrazados, y los segundos se escurren por entre tus manos casi sin que te percates de ello. Podrían haber pasado mil milenios o dos minutos cuando se separan a penas lo suficiente para que sus rostros queden a escasos centímetros de distancia, y vos no sabrías diferenciarlo.

"¿Querés verme con el pelo suelto?" es una pregunta retórica, obviamente, formulada por una Michelle que parece brillar más que nunca mientras toma tus manos en las suyas y te da besos en la punta de la nariz.

"Sólo si vos querés soltártelo, mi vida"

Está a punto de deshacerse de la bandita elástica, cuando la frenás, súbitamente asaltado por una idea.

"Michelle… ¿Qué hizo que cambiaras de opinión?" odiarías haberla forzado de algún modo a darte el gusto.

"La dulzura con la que me hablás al oído, lo bien que me hace escucharte decir que soy preciosa, la delicadeza con la que secás mis lágrimas, lo lindo que es escucharte decir que para vos soy la única luz brillando en el mundo"

Vos, que nunca antes habías sido así de romántico, mutaste por completo, evidentemente. Vos, que nunca habías sido del tipo poético, cambiás de manera drástica cuando ella está en tus brazos.

"¿Sigo enumerando o ya es suficiente?" es consciente de que si continua poniéndote en evidencia de este modo vas a acabar siendo sofocado por el rojo furioso de tus mejillas.

Dejás que proceda, observando hipnotizado las ondas que se forman y caen cubriendo parte de su espalda, enmarcando su rostro, haciendo que luzca de verdad como un ángel.

Nada en el mundo puede brillar más que ella.

"Sos hermosa" repetís sin poder contenerte, haciendo que se ruborice violentamente otra vez "Y tus rulos son perfectos" agregás con la voz llena de sinceridad "El que te haya dicho que te quedan mal, realmente no sabe nada de nada"

"A mi abuela Lee" _¿Abuela Lee? Quizá después de todo sí tenga ascendencia asiática _"no le gustaría escucharte decir eso" ríe mientras toma tu mano para que reanuden la caminata: al percatarse de tu mirada inquisidora, se explaya un poco más "Cuando yo era chiquita siempre se quejaba de lo tortuoso que era peinarme"

Ese pequeño trozo de información te lleva a cuestionarte a vos mismo cuántas cosas tendrás por delante para descubrir sobre su familia, su infancia. Lo único que sabés sobre eso es que tiene un hermano mayor, Danny, a quien tuviste el 'agrado' de conocer la otra noche cuando apareció a las tres de la madrugada en la CTU, trató de estrangular a Carrie y luego fue sedado por los guardias de seguridad y llevado al ala médica. Sacando eso, ella podría tener padres, abuelos, otros hermanos de cuya existencia no tenés idea.

"¿Tenés una abuela?"

"Tenía" sentís que instintivamente su mano se cierra más fuerte alrededor de la tuya "Falleció unos seis años atrás, cuando yo tenía dieciocho y estaba en mi segundo año de la universidad"

"¿Fuiste a la universidad a los dieciséis años?"

¿Acaso te sorprende? Tu hermana menor ingresó becada a Harvard a los trece y cuatro años más tarde, con apenas diecisiete años, ya estaba doctorada en Derecho Penal. Está bien, claro que Martina es un caso especial, _siempre_ fue un caso especial, pero no debería resultarte tan extraño haber cruzado caminos con otra mente brillante, sólo que con Michelle corrés la ventaja de que su personalidad no se parece en _nada_ a la de Martina, empezando por el hecho de que, a diferencia de los de tu hermanita, su ego y autoestima no son descomunales, más bien lo contrario.

"Me adelantaron unos años durante la escuela primaria, terminé la secundaria rápido, y a los dieciséis empecé a estudiar en una universidad bastante modesta cerca de casa; mi abuela no quería que me mudara al campus siendo tan chica, y a mi tampoco me gustaba mucho la idea. Siempre me sentí más cómoda en casa, porque como habrás notado soy bastante tímida"

Está empezando a abrirse, a hablar, a compartir detalles de su vida. Te encanta, te encanta y querés dedicarle cada gramo de atención, cada fibra en tu cerebro, cada uno de tus sentidos; no querés que nada te distraiga, aunque las únicas distracciones que podrían cruzarse en el medio son las que tienen que ver con protegerla a ella; ya van abriéndose camino por una parte no muy concurrida pero sí con mucho más movimiento, habiendo dejado atrás la sección tranquila del paseo marítimo, y si bien nunca antes fuiste un fanático de la seguridad vial, estando con Michelle prestás atención a todas las señales, todos los semáforos, los autos que pasan, los que frenan cuando deben y los que siguen cuando no deberían, todo debido a tu abrumadora necesidad de protegerla hasta en circunstancias tan inocentes como caminar por la calle.

Echás un vistazo al reloj: van a ser las doce. Es temprano para almorzar y si bien regresar al coche podría llevarles una media hora de caminata no querés volver, no todavía.

"Empecemos desde el principio" la interrumpís, tus ojos brillando tanto como los de ella simplemente porque estás mirando dentro de ellos, guiándola hasta uno de esos bancos de cara al mar y haciendo que se siente a tu lado "Quiero saber todo sobre vos desde el día en que naciste en adelante" no, no es exagerado: es la verdad.

"Conseguí una almohada primero, para que la postura no te lastime el cuello cuando te quedes dormido de aburrimiento" bromea, dejando que entreveas lo cruel que puede ser con ella misma su propio sentido del humor, o quizá dejando que entreveas que es demasiado pronto o demasiado fuerte sentarse y contarte la historia de su vida en detalle así de golpe.

"No me aburriría escuchándote hablar, pero quizá sí exageré un poco" reconocés "; no pretendía ponerte en la posición de tener que sintetizar tu autobiografía en cinco minutos. Podríamos empezar con pormenores básicos" sugerís.

Gira su cuerpo sobre el banco, subiendo las piernas y cruzándolas en posición india, toma tus manos entre las tuyas y empieza a jugar con tus dedos.

"Podemos hacer algo así como el juego de las veinte preguntas: yo pregunto algo y vos contestás, vos preguntás y yo contesto, y así sucesivamente" propone.

Aceptás, aunque te das cuenta que te incomoda un poco la idea de tener que andar indagando: ¿qué pasa si cometés el error de sacar un tema que no está preparada para discutir, por muy inocentes que sean tus intenciones? Querés aprender más sobre su abuela y sus años en la universidad, sobre su infancia y su familia y todo lo que eso envuelve, pero a la vez querés ir despacio.

Son sentimientos y emociones contrariadas: un instante morís por conocer cada detalle de su existencia, pero luego la precaución se apodera de vos y disminuís la velocidad.

Arrancás con algo tan tonto que no puede evitar romper en carcajadas.

"¡Tony, sabés cuándo cumplo años!" te reta, aún riéndose "De hecho, fue hace poco y me saludaste esa mañana en el trabajo"

"Sé cuándo cumplís años porque está en la base de datos de la CTU, no porque me lo hayas dicho vos" señalás, y al parecer entiende tu punto porque deja de reírse "Así que voy a repetir mi pregunta" respirás hondo y con voz cándida formulás la pregunta otra vez, causando otra seguidilla de risitas ahogadas "Michelle, ¿cuándo cumplís años?"

"Cumplí veinticuatro el 1 de agosto" contesta, sin dejar de trazar círculos en la palma de tu mano derecha, despertando un leve cosquilleo "Ahora es mi turno" anuncia "¿Cuándo cumplís años?"

"Cumplí treinta y cuatro el 28 de junio"

El silencio cae entre ambos durante unos segundos.

"¿Crees que la diferencia de edad vaya a ser un problema, Tony?" inquiere preocupada; notás que es un tema que la angustia un poco, como si una parte de ella temiera que te arrepintieras de haberte enamorado de alguien mucho menor que vos.

Ella tiene veinticuatro años, un mes y seis días; vos tenés treinta y cuatro años, dos meses y diez días.

Diez años de diferencia.

Diez años, un mes y tres días de diferencia.

Pero son solamente números, son solamente sumas y cálculos que no vienen al caso.

El amor es ciego a esas cosas, completamente ciego.

Y, honestamente, incluso antes de reconocer y aceptar que te enamoraste perdidamente de ella ya la considerabas mucho más inteligente y mucho más madura que cualquier otra mujer de su edad. Mucho más inteligente y mucho más madura que vos.

"No" contestás con absoluta franqueza "La edad es un número, nada más. Podré ser mayor" elaborás tus pensamientos ", pero eso no significa que sea más inteligente o más maduro; tampoco significa que haya vivido más cosas, o que necesariamente tenga más experiencia. Lo único que significa es que nací y que voy a necesitar usar audífonos antes que vos"

El chiste te cuesta un leve golpe en el brazo, pero se ve que tu respuesta en general le gustó bastante, porque se deja caer suavemente hasta quedar recostada sobre el banco, con la cabeza reposando en tu regazo otra vez del mismo modo en que lo estaba un rato antes mientras descansaban sobre el mantel, sólo que en esta ocasión se encuentra acostada boca arriba y con sus ojos fijos en los tuyos, y sus rulos ya no son más prisioneros de esa bandita elástica: ahora podés entretenerte con más que un par de bucles rebeldes mientras conversan. El problema es que la conversación cesó en cuanto te tildaste observándola y pensando lo hermosa que es y lo mucho que opaca al resto del Universo.

"Ahora es tu turno" te avisa, sacándote del ensimismamiento en que caíste viéndola yacer ahí.

"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

"Siempre fue el lila, pero también me gusta el gris. ¿Y tu color favorito?"

"Azul, nada muy original. ¿Cuál es tu insecto favorito?"

"¿Mi insecto favorito?" ríe ante lo raro de la pregunta "Las mariposas. Cuando era chiquita dibujaba mariposas y las pegaba en las paredes de mi cuarto"

Imaginás una versión más pequeña de Michelle, con los mismos rulitos enmarcando su rostro y los mismos hoyuelos formándose cada vez que sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, pegando mariposas de papel pintadas por sus propias manitos en las paredes de su habitación, y te enternece tanto que instintivamente llevás una mano a su estómago, pensando en lo lindo que sería tener un hijo con ella, una réplica exacta de Michelle con uno o dos detalles tuyos dando vueltas por ahí.

_No te adelantes, Almeida. _

"¿Un país que quieras conocer?"

"Muchos. Prácticamente toda Sudamérica y toda Europa. ¿Tu golosina favorita?"

"Chocolate con nuez. ¿Qué dibujos animados veías cuando eras chiquito?"

"Promete que no vas a estallar en carcajadas" pedís antes de dar cualquier otra información sobre el tema.

"Lo prometo"

"Tom y Jerry, La Pantera Rosa, El coyote y el correcaminos, Los Supersónicos, Los Pica Piedras"

_Qué bien, Almeida. Treinta y cuatro años, agente federal, director de la CTU, y acabás de confesar que de chico te sentabas frente al televisor y te enojabas cuando el coyote no podía atrapar al correcaminos. _

"¿Qué te gustaba ver a vos en la televisión?"

"Hechizada y Mi Bella Genio. A veces cuando me enojaba con Danny movía la nariz o pestañaba esperando que se convirtiera en un topo, o algo por el estilo. Obviamente nunca funcionó"

Amás que sea tan natural cuando habla, cuando gesticula; amás ver este costado de ella, tan relajado y tan divertido; amás que se sienta cómoda, lo suficientemente como para hacer chistes y contarte anécdotas de su infancia, especialmente porque sabés lo compuesta y reservada que es en el ámbito laboral.

Siguen con el juego durante una hora más, incluso durante el camino de vuelta al lugar donde estacionaron el auto cuando decidís que es hora de ir a almorzar, mientras vuelven a andar el mismo recorrido tomados de la mano, lo cual se ha convertido en hábito, deteniéndose eventualmente cuando la abstinencia por llevar más de dos minutos sin besarse es demasiado dolorosa para soportar.

Así te enterás que le encanta leer con voracidad, que su helado favorito es el de frutilla, que ama andar descalza por su departamento, que su punto débil cuando se trata de cosquillas es la nariz, que le gusta dormirse escuchando música y que una de sus metas es aprender a hablar Español y a tocar algún instrumento.

Así fue enterándose que de chico tu sueño era jugar en las ligas mayores de baseball, que odiás ir al dentista, que tocás la guitarra y el piano, que tolerás cualquier golosina menos el pochoclo, que sos seguidor de todos los deportes menos del tenis, que rever tus episodios favoritos de CSI es parte de tus actividades los fines de semana lluviosos y que podrías convivir con cualquier mascota menos con un gato porque no te agrada que sean tan independientes y tan poco cariñosos.

Están a unas pocas cuadras de llegar al restaurante que escogiste para el almuerzo.

"¿Es verdad eso que dicen en la oficina sobre tu taza de los Cubs?, ¿que desde que tu abuelo te la regaló nunca dejaste que nadie más la toque?"

_Nunca, hasta que el miércoles a la madrugada compartí con vos ese café capaz de provocarle a cualquiera un coma diabético._

Sonreís. Adorás hablar de tu abuelo. Adorás hablar de estas cosas con ella.

"Mi fanatismo por los Cubs surgió gracias a él, veíamos baseball juntos prácticamente desde que nací. Me regaló la taza cuando cumplí doce años. Mis hermanas tenían cierta tendencia a destruir todo lo que tocaban, así que solía esconderla en el estante más alto del mueble de la cocina detrás del tarro de las especias. Nunca dejé que nadie en casa la usara por miedo a que la rompieran, especialmente porque mi abuelo falleció poco tiempo después, y fue el último regalo que me hizo" tomás aire, preparándote para sentirte avergonzado por tus propias palabras incluso antes de haberlas dicho "Vos sos la única a la que dejé usarla"

"¿En más de veinte años nunca dejaste a nadie más usar la taza por miedo a que la rompieran?"

"Ridículo, ¿no?" comentás, mordiéndote la comisura de la boca.

"No. Es tierno. ¿Y sabés que más es tierno?" negás con la cabeza, sin despegar los ojos del espejo retrovisor, y rogando no distraerte demasiado y chocar el auto cuando sentís sus labios en tu mejilla y su voz en tu oído "Que haya sido yo la primera en quien confiaste lo suficiente para compartir esa taza sin miedo a que se rompiera"

Es como si estuviera hablando de tu corazón, y no de una taza de cerámica. Al menos así lo interpretás, y crees que eso es lo que ella quería que interpretaras.

"Mi turno" decís al frenar en el siguiente semáforo "No tenés otros hermanos además de Danny, ¿cierto?"

Querés conversar sobre su familia, pero no sabés por dónde empezar en realidad, porque notás cierta tensión recorriendo su cuerpo cuando menciona a Danny o a su abuela, y hasta ahora no ha mencionado a su mamá o a su papá, por lo cual el terreno que transitás es desconocido y no querrías pisar en falso.

"Somos sólo él y yo" confirma.

Rompen con el juego al estacionar frente a la pequeña cafetería italiana, y permanecen en silencio hasta que, minutos más tarde, están ubicados en una de las mesitas más apartadas, esperando a que llegue lo que pidieron.

"Este lugar tiene la mejor pizza de toda la ciudad"

Lo descubriste gracias a Kiefer, el novio de Martina, unos meses atrás. Una noche salieron a comer los tres juntos y él los llevó ahí porque tu hermana 'tenía antojo de comida italiana'; Kiefer siempre la consiente demasiado, en extremos que no son buenos, en extremos parecidos a los que vos llegarías con tal de complacer a Michelle, a decir verdad, pero que en ese entonces te parecían exagerados porque nunca antes habías estado enamorado.

Desde ese entonces, es uno de tus restaurantes favoritos, y el hecho de que sea un ambiente cálido e informal también ayuda a que te guste más que cualquier otro; para vos, ese lugar es como estar sentado almorzando en la cocina de la casa de tus padres.

"Me encanta la pizza, podría vivir a pizza y pastas y no me quejaría"

"Entonces cuando pruebes esto vas a quedar encantada" augurás.

Luego la plática vuelve a tomar la dirección en que la habían dejado antes de bajarse del auto

"Contame sobre tus hermanos" te pide.

Seamos honestos: vos tampoco sabés cómo abordar el tema de tu propia familia. Hay algunos detalles que no estás seguro sean apropiados para una primera cita, como el de la muerte de tus hermanos, o el alzhéimer de tu abuela Rosa.

Sin embargo, vas a hacer el intento.

"Mis padres tuvieron siete hijos, yo soy el tercero de ellos" comenzás, y notás lo interesada que parece en el tema "Mis dos hermanos varones fallecieron, uno cuando yo era chico y el otro hace relativamente poco" querés terminar pronto con esa parte de la historia; los pormenores de la muerte de ambos y el modo brutal en que afectó a tu familia definitivamente pueden quedar para más tarde, y al parecer Michelle lo entiende, porque se limita simplemente a asentir con la cabeza, acariciando el dorso de tu mano con sus nudillos y escuchando atentamente "Mi hermana mayor, Eva, tiene treinta y ocho años; Fiona, Gabrielle y Martina son mis hermanas menores. Fiona tiene treinta años, Gabrielle va a cumplir veintisiete en diciembre y Martina cumplió diecinueve en marzo"

"La menor de tus hermanas es mucho más chica que todos ustedes" señala.

"Digamos que mis padres fueron, em… sorprendidos" ambos ríen. Haber mencionado a tus padres hace que te des cuenta que ella todavía no nombró a los suyos, lo cual te intriga bastante, pero vas a esperar a que surjan dentro del marco de la conversación antes de preguntar.

"¿Con cuál de todas ellas te llevás mejor?" su voz te quita de tus pensamientos.

"Fiona y Gabrielle viven en New Jersey, y Eva en New York; las tres están casadas, tienen hijos, una carrera... Nos vemos poco, el contacto que tenemos es mayormente a través de correos electrónicos o llamadas telefónicas. Martina me visita con mucho más asiduidad, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos"

"¿Ya comenzó la universidad?"

La llegada del almuerzo te interrumpe antes de que comiences a describir la maravillosa y complicada historia de tu hermana menor. Por un instante se te ocurre decir que sí, que hace algunos cursos en la universidad, lo cual no es mentira, pero acabás prefiriendo presentar de entrada las cosas como son.

"Martina es abogada penalista" la cara de asombro de Michelle es tan adorable que no podés contener las ganas de besarla "Conozco esa expresión de extrañeza y desconcierto" reís mientras dejás que tu frente repose contra la suya.

Es la expresión de extrañeza y desconcierto que se imprime en los rostros de quienes tienen el ¿placer? de conocer a Martina Almeida.

Te acordás ese Día de Acción de Gracias que Nina se vio forzada a pasar en casa de tus padres, porque tu mamá quería una presentación formal a toda costa y estaba dispuesta a ir a buscarlos a Los Angeles y arrastrarlos todo el camino de vuelta hacia Chicago si era necesario, por lo que no tuviste más opción que rogar hasta que Nina te dio a regañadientes el gusto de aceptar la invitación, empacar sus cosas en una maleta e ir con vos a casa de tus padres.

Recordás lo mal que salieron las cosas y lo mal que se cayeron ella y Martina. No te extrañó al principio, por supuesto, porque a Martina _casi nadie _le cae bien, pero cuando luego meses más tarde todo explotó en tu cara después de ese día fatídico te diste cuenta que las aptitudes perceptivas de tu hermana no habían cometido error alguno cuando te advirtió que 'esa Nina' iba a apuñalarte en la espalda en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

"Martina también fue adelantada un par de años" resumís "Siempre fue una autodidacta, con todo: leer, escribir, Matemática, Física, Química, usar la computadora, tocar el piano, el violín, interpretar música, aprendió todo sola. A los trece años fue aceptada en Harvard, le otorgaron una beca, y desde los diecisiete trabaja como asesora en la firma de abogados del padre de su novio, y toma algunos cursos en la universidad de California para seguir especializándose. Todavía no llevó ningún caso, es demasiado chica" es inevitable que pase desapercibido lo sobre protector que sos cuando se trata de tu hermanita "Más allá de que le guste actuar como una mujer de cuarenta años, sigue siendo una criatura y lo sabe"

"Tengo ganas de conocerla"

"Y yo tengo ganas de que ella te conozca a vos" decís con sinceridad "No es la típica hermana menor adolescente, pero estoy seguro de que se entenderían a la perfección"

Más allá de lo difícil que es sociabilizar con ella, sabés que a Michelle va a caerle bien. Y sabés que a Martina va caerle bien a Michelle. Estás seguro de que no va a costarle darse cuenta que finalmente encontraste al amor de tu vida, y tampoco crees que a Michelle vaya a costarle interactuar con ella, incluso si a veces es bastante complicado entender a Martina y a sus múltiples excentricidades, como la necesidad de encerrarse en su cuarto y escuchar a Tchaikovski a todo volumen mientras lee sobre la invasión francesa a Rusia, sus habituales altibajos o temas de conversación que pueden cambiar en segundos, yendo de un extremo al otro.

No tenés dudas de que, a pesar de todo y con todo, Martina va a terminar adorando a Michelle, porque va a darse cuenta de que es la mujer con la que estás destinado a pasar el resto de tu vida, la mujer que nació para hacerte feliz.

"Es impresionante que haya entrado a la universidad con solamente trece años"

"Es la pequeña nerd de la familia" decís, encogiéndote de hombros "¿Danny es al menos unos siete u ocho años mayor que vos, no?" preguntás mientras servís más Coca-Cola en su vaso.

"Doce años. Tiene treinta y seis"

"No se parecen mucho"

No tuviste oportunidad de estudiarlo en detalle, pero al menos no te dio la impresión de que compartieran rasgos fuertes como lo hacen todos en el 'clan Almeida'; tus hermanas son prácticamente una copia la una de la otra, hasta incluso es difícil distinguir a Fiona y a Gabrielle si no se las conoce bien, pero en el caso de Michelle y su hermano te dio la impresión de que tenían poco en común: los rasgos de Michelle son exquisitamente exóticos, mientras que en Danny nada resalta demasiado.

"No, no nos parecemos mucho" notás algo en su voz que te lleva a pensar que quizá todavía no está lista para hablar de su hermano, por lo cual decidís dejarlo de lado. Quizá ya es tiempo de guardar el resto de las historias familiares para otro momento, para más tarde.

"¿Qué tal está la pizza?" señalás la bandeja circular de madera ya semi vacía.

"La mejor que haya probado" admite, sonriente "Y la mañana que pasamos juntos fue definitivamente una de las mejores de toda mi vida. Mejor dicho: sé que fue la mejor mañana de toda mi vida" tu mano y la de ella siguen entrelazadas sobre la mesa "Gracias. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que estuve tan contenta, porque creo que nunca antes me sentí así de bien. Solamente vos tenés la capacidad de hacerme sentir así, tan… Ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo"

"Yo sí sé cómo"

Acomodás algunos mechones de pelo detrás de su oreja derecha antes de acercar su rostro al tuyo y plantar besos en todas partes antes de llegar a sus labios.

Te gustaría decirle ya mismo que la amás, pero no querés arruinar el momento romántico que imaginaste en tu cabeza cuando planeaste la noche de hoy. Son dos palabras que verbalizan las miles de emociones que vienen sintiendo sin necesidad de comunicarlas con el lenguaje hablado, pero de todos modos les das la importancia que merecen, y querés que cuando sean dichas por primera vez el marco sea perfecto, propio de un cuento de hadas.

Por eso simplemente te limitás a besarla, resumiendo con ese gesto lo que las palabras no pueden describir.

"Sos hermosa" suspirás mientras enredás sus rulos en tus dedos "Y esta también fue la mejor mañana de toda mi vida. Y el mejor almuerzo de toda mi vida. _Vos_ sos lo mejor de toda mi vida"

Y los besos empiezan otra vez.

Y tu capacidad de razonar lentamente va a abandonándote, los pensamientos diluyéndose de a poco, yéndose, quedando reducidos a ecos.

Te gusta cómo vienen saliendo las cosas: empezaron a conocerse, en lo grande y en lo pequeño; prácticamente no pueden pasar más de medio segundo sin al menos acariciarse o tomarse de las manos; la convenciste de lo hermosa que es y aceptó llevar el pelo suelto para vos, lo cual esperás sea un gigante paso en tu camino para sanar su autoestima; la sinceridad con la que se hablan y el amor con el que se miran haría a cualquiera pensar que llevan años juntos y no a penas un par de días, aunque con cada segundo que pasa cobra más fuerza la teoría de que definitivamente nacieron el uno para el otro, y todos los senderos que recorrieron hasta ahora estaban destinados a bifurcarse para llevarlos a encontrarse.

Te gusta pensar en que todavía tenés el resto del día para mimarla, consentirla, sorprenderla y demostrarle lo especial que es para vos, lo mucho que la adorás, lo mucho que deseás hacerla feliz.

Te encanta pensar que tenés el resto de tu vida para perderte en esos dos ojos, para perderte simplemente viéndola ser y sonreír ante la certeza de que ella es lo único que brilla en tu mundo.

La única luz brillando en tu mundo.

Ese es el último pensamiento que cruza tu cabeza antes de que te entregues totalmente y tu cerebro se desconecte del todo, quizá debido a la falta de oxígeno, tal vez porque su perfume te afecta demasiado; no te interesa el motivo.

Ese último pensamiento es que Michelle Dessler se transformó en la única luz en tu mundo, una luz sin la que ya no podrías vivir si alguna vez se apagara.


	42. Ninguna herida es imposible de sanar

_Se cierran heridas, se curan mis días si te tengo aquí._

Es sencillamente un vicio, uno de esos vicios que disfrutás _casi_ sin culpa. Uno de tus pocos vicios, porque en realidad no tenés muchos.

Cuando eras chica tu abuela solía compensar tus excelentes calificaciones llevándote a la heladería; aunque la mayoría de las veces solía utilizar la excusa de 'ir a tomar un helado' en esos momentos durante los cuales las cosas se ponían pesadas en tu casa (el mejor y más recurrente ejemplo: tu mamá sufría esos ataques de llanto que la llevaban a arrojar cosas contra las paredes de su habitación mientras gritaba desesperada, en el estado eufórico que precedía al pozo depresivo en el que terminaba hundiéndose al empezar a hacer efecto su sedante favorito: el alcohol).

_Obaasan Lee_, criada en Japón y por lo tanto muy disciplinada en cuanto a los hábitos, los horarios y las comidas, sólo permitía dulces bajo circunstancias especiales. Y esas circunstancias especiales generalmente se resolvían alrededor de tu madre perdiendo rápidamente la sobriedad para luego desquitarse violentamente consigo misma, gritar hasta rasgarse la garganta y más tarde colapsar sumida en el más venenoso dolor, a diferencia de las veces en las que simplemente se ahogaba en alcohol y tranquila se hundía en el mundo de los sueños.

A eso te recuerda el helado, más que a nada: el dolor de saber que tu mamá sufría, la terrible impotencia de no poder hacer nada para mitigar la angustia que la carcomía por dentro, tu propia angustia destrozándote en pedazos, tus ojos llenos de lágrimas que te negabas a dejar caer porque 'las nenas buenas no lloran', tu abuela tomándote de la mano e insistiendo en que salieran a dar un paseo, paseo que siempre terminaba en la heladería del barrio.

Un gran cono de frutilla con chispas de chocolate, eso pedías, y mientras lo saboreabas muy despacio conversabas con tu abuela sobre el libro que estuvieras leyendo en aquel momento o sobre alguna de esas películas clásicas que miraban juntas los sábados por la noche mientras hundían las narices en un gran tazón de pochoclo (no podés creer todavía que a Tony no le gusta el pochoclo), haciendo de cuenta que todo estaba bien, que esa salida no era una excusa para irse de casa hasta que las aguas se calmaran, que era simplemente una salida normal, común y corriente, una salida típica entre una abuela y su única nieta.

El helado siempre hacía que te sintieras mejor, y hoy en día muchas veces luego de una jornada difícil en el trabajo te salteás la cena, reemplazándola por un poco de helado. No es saludable en lo absoluto y lo sabés – así como tampoco es saludable que te mantengas viva gracias a la comida rápida -, pero es uno de esos gustos que te das de tanto en tanto, cuando tenés el corazón a punto de astillarse y necesitás algo con que mitigar el dolor, algo con que reforzar las piezas rotas y vueltas a pegar de tu corazón destrozado para que no se desmoronen otra vez.

De hecho, ahora que pensás en eso, todas las ocasiones en las que comiste helado empezaron igual: con tu corazón lleno de agujeros.

Pero ahora es distinto.

Esta vez es distinto.

Sentada en una de esas sillas de fórmica color azul claro, muy del estilo de los años '50, frente a la adorable mesita circular de la tienda de dulces a la que te llevó para el postre, se te ocurre que esta es la primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo que vas a comer helado con una sonrisa en la cara y una sensación de felicidad tan inmensa que podría hacerte explotar; es la primera vez que vas a comer helado por puro placer y no porque haya algún enorme, profundo, terrible vacío emocional que requiera ser llenado a cucharadas.

Pero cuando instintivamente tus dedos acomodan un mechón detrás de tus orejas (sí, esas orejas que tanto odiás, esas orejas que te valieron muchas cargadas cuando eras chica), tu mente deja de divagar entre pensamientos sobre conos, cucuruchos, chispitas de chocolate y abuelas cuando es asaltada por una seguidilla de recuerdos desagradables que desde los diez años venís reprimiendo, enterrando, aislando, recuerdos que vuelven a vos de tanto en tanto para perseguirte en forma de pesadillas, recuerdos que definitivamente no querés invadan la gran casa de historias que tenés en la cabeza _justo en este momento_.

Es verdad que no te gusta tu pelo, es verdad que no te gusta cómo te queda suelto, es verdad que preferís llevarlo sujeto – hace que luzcas más madura, más profesional -, pero hay otras verdades aún no reveladas escondiéndose detrás de las razones por las cuales catorce años atrás decidiste sólo usar el cabello suelto durante los cuarenta minutos diarios que tardás en darte un baño, lavarlo y secarlo antes de nuevamente aprisionar los bucles con uno de tus múltiples ganchitos mariposas o banditas elásticas, o sólo en las eventuales visitas a la peluquería, las cuales tampoco suceden con muchas asiduidad.

Esas son las memorias que están aflorando _justo ahora_, las del día en que llevaste el cabello suelto por última vez.

El último día que viste a tu mamá, antes de que se fuera lejos.

Llevabas el cabello suelto, ese día. Tus bucles libres y salvajes, esos bucles que tu abuela decía eran tan difíciles de domar, esos bucles iguales a los de tu mamá, los llevabas sueltos, por mucho que te incomodara, por mucho que no te gustara porque el ambiente estaba caluroso y sentías la nuca hirviendo.

Era de mañana, un sábado de verano, y tu mamá se despidió de vos por última vez, arrodillándose para que sus ojos color avellana quedaran a la altura de los de su hija de diez años.

Enredó sus dedos en tus rulos, como solía hacer siempre y te hablo con voz suave pero un tanto ronca.

"_Voy a volver pronto, Michelle, lo prometo. Y cuando vuelva, voy a estar mejor. Todo va a estar mejor, ¿sí, Michelle? Las cosas van a cambiar, te lo prometo. Tengo que irme lejos para ponerme bien, para curarme. Y cuando me haya curado, voy a volver. Mamá va a volver, y vamos a hacer juntas un montón de cosas. Mientras tanto, Danny y la abuela van a cuidarte, ¿sí, hija?"_

De rodillas frente a vos, con lágrimas lentamente recorriendo sus amarillentas mejillas, lucía como una nena desahuciada y abatida por la vida y no como la mujer de treinta y siete años que era. Su cuerpo flacucho, recordás, pensaste iba a quebrarse ahí mismo. Lo único que conservaba el aspecto jovial y dulce que mostraban las fotografías de épocas más felices en las que tu papá vivía eran sus rulos, esa cabellera abundante e indomable que heredaste de ella.

No te gustaban tus rulos en esa época porque hacían renegar mucho a tu abuela a la hora de peinarte, no te gustaba llevarlos sueltos porque en días como ése convertían al calor en aún más insoportable, pero sí te gustaban los rulos de tu mamá. Eran bonitos. Era lo único que brillaba en ella, lo único que parecía darle algo de vida a ese ser consumido que se asemejaba más a una muñeca rota que a un ser humano.

Desde ese día, te rehusaste a volver a llevar tus bucles sueltos, como resultado de algún extraño mecanismo de defensa, para eludir el recuerdo de la última vez que viste a tu mamá, para evitar por accidente mirarte en un espejo, o en la vidriera de algún negocio y ser transportada de vuelta a ese sábado en que te abandonó, prometiendo falsamente regresar 'cuando estuviera mejor y pudiera ser una buena mamá'.

Nunca regresó.

La esperaste durante años, pero no volvió.

No querés pensar en eso.

No querés pensar nada que no sea lo maravillosamente que te sentís hoy gracias a _él_.

No querés pensar en nada que no sean las fuerzas que _él_ te da, esas fuerzas que te llevan a combatir a tus propios demonios interiores y ganarles.

Hoy, viernes 7 de septiembre, _él_ te dijo que quería verte con el pelo suelto, y aunque al principio te rehusaste y metiste trabas y excusas, acabaste finalmente cediendo a sus deseos, no porque haya insistido o porque te haya obligado de algún modo, si no porque a _él_ nada podés negarle.

_Nada_.

Aún resuenan en tus oídos sus palabras, diciéndote que sos preciosa y que para él no hay en el mundo otra luz brillando que no seas vos, y aún sentís sus besos quemando tus labios y las caricias dibujadas por sus dedos ardiendo en tu piel. Aún sentís la sonrisa plasmada en tu rostro, y las mejillas teñidas de rojo furioso bajo su mirada de adoración, esa mirada que daba a entender que así, con el cabello suelto, lucís muchísimo más hermosa.

Así te sentís en este preciso momento, por sobre todas las cosas: hermosa.

Feliz, hermosa y amada, lo que nunca creíste llegarías a experimentar, lo que siempre anhelaste pero diste por sobreentendido que la vida había decidido negarte.

Siempre soñaste con ser feliz, siempre soñaste con ser profundamente amada, siempre soñaste con que los ojos de un hombre te vieran hermosa, y de pronto la vida dio giros inesperados y esos sueños se ahogaron para luego emerger en la superficie convertidos en una realidad.

Una realidad que aplaca tus miedos, tus malos recuerdos, tu angustia, los minimiza y los hace desaparecer, los vuelve pequeños e indefensos ante la magnitud de este amor, cuya luz traga todo y lo absorbe y entonces de pronto _aunque sea un poquito_ te incomoda menos usar el cabello suelto, y si bien esas memorias tristes que tratás de reprimir afloran _justo en este momento_ porque es inevitable que suceda, al menos es más fácil combatirlas, ignorarlas, empujarlas lejos, eludirlas cuando _él_ está mirándote _así_, mientras uno de sus dedos juega con tus rulos y en frente de los dos yace el primer helado que vas a comer sin sentir dentro un agujero cavado por la pena que necesita ser llenado con frutilla y chispas de chocolate.

_Él_ hace todo más fácil, incluso lo que durante años fue dolorosamente difícil.

_Él_ te hace tan feliz con el más pequeño de los gestos, que el resto del mundo deja de importar. Porque el resto del mundo es sencillamente ruido de fondo.

_Él_ te dice que sos hermosa, y vos – que pasaste gran parte de las primeras horas de esta mañana sufriendo frente al espejo porque no te gustás a vos misma, después de haber vivido los últimos años aborreciendo a ese espejo y a la imagen que devolvía – le creés. Podría decirte que va a bajarte un pedacito de estrella, y le creerías. Podría prometerte un pedacito de luna, y le creerías, lo creerías capaz de ir hasta allí a buscarlo sólo para traértelo a vos.

Pero no querés un pedacito de estrella, o un pedacito de luna: lo querés a él, y con eso ya es más que suficiente, más que cualquier otra cosa que podrías haberte animado a imaginar.

No querés un pedacito de estrella, o un pedacito de luna: querés cosas simples, sencillas.

Querés que te mire a los ojos y te diga que tus rulos son perfectos como los de un ángel, que te dé besos porque sí, que te arranque las sonrisas más amplias de todas, que dibuje con caricias en tu piel, que despierte las mariposas dentro de tu estómago con sus mimos o que confíe en vos lo suficiente para contarte detalles tiernos de su infancia que cualquier otro hombre adulto encontraría embarazosos, o pedazos íntimos de su historia que raramente haya compartido con más personas que las que pueden contarse con un puñado de dedos, como esa breve mención que hizo al fallecimiento de dos de sus hermanos.

No querés ni la luna ni las estrellas: lo querés a él. Él, que es más que cualquier príncipe azul con el que te hubieras animado a soñar. Él, ahoga todos tus sueños con el peso de la realidad, que es mucho más hermosa e idílica.

"¿En qué estás pensando?"

Su voz te sustrae lentamente, rompiendo la burbuja reflexiva en la que no pudiste evitar caer mientras esperabas a que regresara del mostrador hasta la mesa con ambos helados.

No vas a mentirle diciéndole que no estabas pensando en nada, pero tampoco vas a entrar en detalle. No vas a arruinar un día tan brillante y tan perfecto hablando sobre el alcoholismo de tu mamá, los múltiples sacrificios que tu abuela hizo para criarte a vos y para criarlo a Danny, quien ni siquiera era su nieto biológico, o sobre lo muy devastada y despedazada que tu familia quedó luego de la súbita e inesperada muerte de tu papá cuando tenías apenas meses de vida.

No, esos pedazos de tu historia escritos por el puño de la tristeza después de haber sumergido su pluma en el tintero de la tragedia podés contárselos otro día, un día lluvioso en el que el cielo esté lleno de gigantes nubes grises, un día en el que puedas acurrucarte a su lado, cerrar los ojos y descansar en sus brazos.

"En muchas cosas" contestás con un suspiro al tiempo que se deja caer suavemente en la silla junto a la tuya.

"Me gusta la expresión pensativa que se forma en tus ojos cuando estás muy concentrada en algo"

Sus palabras te llegan mientras estás a punto de llevarte a la boca la cucharita de plástico verde que acompaña al gigantesco cucurucho, y no podés evitar detener tu mano a mitad de camino disfrutar ese centenar de mariposas acariciando las paredes de tu estómago.

"Nunca me canso de observarte" sigue, tímidamente, mirando hacia abajo, muy interesado en su helado de vainilla, aparentemente, aunque en realidad sabés que está más que nada interesado en que no notés lo mucho que se sonroja cada vez que confiesa algo tan tierno como esto "Todos tus gestos son tan dulces, creo que podría mirarte días enteros sin aburrirme"

Están en una heladería cuyas mesas se hallan repletas de chicos y chicas alborotados de entre quince y dieciocho años, la mayoría de ellos comportándose llamativa y ruidosamente y conversando muy animados; la otra mitad de los clientes está compuesta por personas mayores que – un tanto apartadas del sector ocupado por los jóvenes – conversan mientras escarban en sus pasteles o helados, y padres o abuelos con sus pequeños que lidian con un montoncito de servilletas tratando de limpiar el enchastre hecho por los nenes.

Los únicos que hablan en susurros son ustedes.

Los únicos sentados imposiblemente más cerca uno del otro son ustedes.

Los únicos tomados de la mano por debajo de la mesa son ustedes.

Los únicos sonrojados como nenes de cinco años delante del compañerito de jardín de infantes que les gusta son ustedes.

Los únicos que actúan como si el resto del mundo no existiera son ustedes.

"Eventualmente te aburrirías" apuntás en un murmullo, tratando de disimular lo mucho que te arden las mejillas, mientras te encargás de hacer desaparecer gran parte del contenido de tu cono.

"No, nunca me aburriría" insiste.

"Te aburrirías"

"No"

"Sí"

"No"

"Sí"

"No. Fin de la discusión"

Y antes de que puedas replicar, sus labios están sellando los tuyos, callando cualquier cosa que tengas para decir, robándote de a poco el aire e hipnotizando todos tus sentidos.

Encontraste un vicio mucho más placentero y adictivo que el helado de frutilla, un vicio del que crees estás volviéndote dependiente en extremos insospechados: la sensación de sus labios jalando los tuyos, su boca muy despacio forzando a la tuya a abrirse, la sensación de su mano acunando uno de los lados de tu cara para atraerte más hacia sí y profundizar el contacto.

En tus años de adolescente nunca te comportaste como tal; de hecho, en tus años de adolescente te viste obligada a comportarte como una persona mayor, seria y compuesta. Salías poco, no tenías muchos amigos, te concentrabas principalmente en tus estudios, y la timidez absoluta de la que sos presa prácticamente desde el segundo en que naciste complicaba aún mucho más el cuadro. Ahora, sin embargo, no te interesa estar en un lugar público, no te interesa quiénes puedan estar observándolos, no te interesa qué puedan estar pensando aquellos que los observen, no te interesa nada que no sea asfixiarlo y morir vos asfixiada por él, consumida a fuego lento por la magia en estado puro que sentís recorriéndote las venas en este preciso instante.

Minutos más tarde, cuando la falta de oxígeno los obliga a separarse, mantenés los ojos cerrados y tu frente presionando contra la suya y esperás a que tus patrones de respiración vuelvan a normalizarse, aunque tener los pulmones vacíos te interesa tanto como el mundo que te rodea y los habitantes por los que está compuesto, hasta que finalmente recobrás la capacidad de formar oraciones coherentes y convertir los pensamientos en palabras.

"¿Es así cómo planeás terminar todos nuestros argumentos?"

No responde verbalmente, sólo se limita a esbozar esa sonrisa adorable que te enloquece, y regresa su atención al helado de vainilla.

Rompe el silencio íntimo entre ambos, ese silencio que no puede ser perturbado por los ruidos provenientes del resto del mundo, cuando ya casi ni quedan restos de los cucuruchos.

"¿En qué estabas pensando hace un rato?"

Deborás el último bocado que te queda antes de contestar, y la honestidad que nace desde dentro de tu corazón es tan pura que hasta podría resultar tóxica. Dulcemente tóxica.

"Estar con vos me hace feliz. En eso pensaba"

"Vos también me hacés muy feliz, Michelle. Creo que nunca en mi vida fui tan feliz"

"Yo _sé_ que _nunca_ en mi vida fui _tan feliz_" enfatizás, uniendo los dedos de una de tus manos con los suyos, gesto del cual se aprovecha para impulsarte hacia arriba con suavidad e indicarte que tomes tu cartera "¿Adónde vamos ahora?" inquirís curiosa, la sonrisa aún plasmada en tu rostro.

Por única respuesta recibís un apenas perceptible roce de narices antes de dirigir tus pasos detrás de los suyos de vuelta a la calle, donde estacionaron su auto, y eso es suficiente para que entiendas que va a seguir haciéndose el misterioso, que va a seguir sorprendiéndote.

No te molesta, a decir verdad: te encanta la idea de que quiera llenar el día de sorpresas, porque te das cuenta cada una es más linda que la anterior, especialmente porque a medida que pasan las horas la confianza entre ambos crece y crece, y van acercándose más y más, y van conociéndose más y más, y cada dos segundos te encontrás amándolo más locamente que antes, pero mucho menos de lo que vas a adorarlo después.

Tres calles más tarde, cuando se detienen frente a un semáforo en rojo, decidís reanudar la conversación profunda que él trató de iniciar el martes en la CTU, cuando los dos estaban tapados de problemas, con los sistemas nerviosos crispados y las agujas del reloj pisándoles los talones sin mostrar piedad, esa conversación que aconteció una media hora después de que te animaras a dar el primer paso y sugerir la idea de salir alguna vez, esa conversación durante la cual tenía la intención de revelar por qué decidió cambiar de opinión respecto a eso de mantener lo profesional y lo personal separado, conversación que se vio frustrada cuando sonó el maldito teléfono, devolviéndolos a una realidad en la cual lo prioritario era encontrar una bomba nuclear y desarmarla antes de que la ciudad de Los Angeles volara en pedacitos.

Pero ahora disponen de todo el tiempo del mundo, y querés satisfacer tu curiosidad.

"Tony, hay algo que quiero preguntarte" comenzás "El otro día, cuando estábamos hablando en mi escritorio y nos interrumpieron porque a Bob Warner le dio un ataque y tuviste que ir a calmarlo" asiente con la cabeza, dando a entender que sabe a qué te referís "… ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme?"

Sin apartar los ojos del camino pero visiblemente sofocado por el mismo torbellino de emociones que te recorre a vos por dentro, comienza a hablar. Y vos nuevamente dejás de prestarle atención a cualquier otra cosa, dedicando cada fibra de tu ser a perderte en él, dedicando cada fibra de tu ser a escucharlo.

"Después de lo que pasó, tomé la decisión de nunca volver a mezclar lo personal y lo profesional. Me prometí a mi mismo que no iba a cometer ese error dos veces" respira profundo "Pero apareciste vos y rompí esa promesa" tu sonrisa se acentúa aún más cuando lo ves rascarse el costado de la cara con la mano que no tiene cerrada alrededor del volante, como hace siempre que está nervioso "Desde que nos conocemos hay algo suspendido entre nosotros, y no creo que sea una casualidad" otro semáforo en rojo, oportunidad perfecta para desviar la mirada del tránsito y fijar sus ojos en los tuyos, haciendo que te derritas por dentro "Va a sonar como una locura, pero si Dios existe, y sé que existe, te hizo para mí, para que llegaras a mi vida y dieras vuelta todo, para que le dieras significado, para que me rescataras de mi mismo" sentís las lágrimas formándose en tus ojos, pero no te esforzás por retenerlas ahí: permitís que caigan, lentamente descienden por tus mejillas, porque estas son lágrimas de felicidad, y no te molesta llorarlas.

El resto de los autos ya han vuelto a arrancar, pero ustedes no. Ustedes siguen ahí, estacionados a un costado de la calle, ignorados por el resto de la ciudad e ignorando al resto de la ciudad, sumido el uno en el otro, fundidas tu alma y su alma, fundiéndose más con cada palabra que nace de su corazón.

"Te miro y veo en vos el sentido que no le encontraba a muchas cosas"

Ágilmente dos de sus dedos presionan ése aparato color naranja cuyo nombre no recordás para liberarte del cinturón de seguridad, y así más fácilmente tomarte de los codos y hacer que te inclines hacia adelante, hacia él, para que puedas escuchar sus susurros.

"Te miro y veo la clase de sueño hermoso que quiero tener todas las noches, el único sueño capaz de ganarle a mis pesadillas" cerrás los ojos, disfrutando la sensación de sus pulgares borrando los rastros dejados por las lágrimas, y sus índices acariciando tus párpados tan dulcemente que temblás por dentro "Michelle, vos lograste que dejara de escarbar en el pasado, evitaste que siguiera hundiéndome en un pozo sin fin"

Morís por hablar, morís por decirle que él fue el que te rescató a vos, que él le dio sentido a tu vida, pero a la vez querés callar y seguir escuchando esas frases hermosas, propias de una novela romántica o cuento de hadas. Frases que nunca pensaste él te diría, murmurándolas débilmente porque la emoción de la que su voz es presa ha tomado el control.

"Al principio traté de no dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, de no romper la promesa que me había hecho a mi mismo, pero llegó un punto en que tuve que rendirme a vos, llegó un punto en que tuve que cambiar la perspectiva" su frente reposa en tu frente otra vez, sus manos enmarcando ambos lados de tu rostro, la punta de su nariz y la tuya tocándose "Me prometí tomarme un tiempo hasta dar el primer paso, ir de a poco, ir despacio, esperar a que sanaran mis heridas… Pero el otro día entendí que la vida es corta"

La mención de esas veinticuatro horas que encerraron tantas cosas es suficiente para que de pronto toda tu anatomía se sienta débil e indefensa, y la necesidad de tenerlo cerca físicamente se vuelve insoportable, por eso te inclinás aún más hacia adelante, hasta que tu cabeza cae en su hombro y enterrás el rostro en el cuello, rodeás su cintura con tus brazos y ahí permanecés inmóvil, estremeciéndote sólo un poco cuando te sorprenden gratamente sus caricias en tu espalda.

"La vida es demasiado corta" suspira en tu oído ", tan corta que no vale la pena perder el tiempo porque en realidad no hay segundos que sobren para desperdiciar. Por eso ya no me interesa si lo personal y lo profesional se mezclan, porque ya no importa. Ya no quiero perderme en eso. Quiero vivir sin miedo, sin tener que contemplar las cosas sabiamente. Y lo único en lo que quiero perderme es en vos"

Tiene razón.

Tiene toda la razón del mundo.

Eso fue lo que George quiso decirte en su oficina cuando te contó sus sueños frustrado y dejó que vieras un costado suyo que tenía bien oculto: la vida es demasiado corta, y la mayoría de las veces nos perdemos en el ruido de fondo, en lugar de concentrarnos en encontrar algo que nos haga felices y dedicarnos a ello, ignorando ese ruido de fondo.

Tal como ustedes hicieron en la heladería cuando se besaron, tal como están haciendo ahora mientras los autos pasan y frenan al encontrarse con el semáforo y arrancan y luego vuelven a frenar y arrancan y frenan, y siguen con sus vidas sin preocuparse por el coche que se halla aparcado a un lado de la calle, así como a ustedes tampoco les interesa lo que sea que esté pasando allí afuera, porque están demasiado concentrados sumergiéndose cada vez más en ese íntimo y privado océano de felicidad que como un oasis en el desierto encontraron en medio de sus vidas.

"En lo que a mis heridas respecta, no puedo sanarlas solo: te necesito a vos para eso. Dios te puso en mi vida para eso, para que me cures. Y con cada día que pasa van cicatrizando, y el dolor desaparece. Con sólo tenerte ahora en mis brazos nada en el mundo me parece lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarnos. Si te tengo conmigo, ninguna herida es imposible de sanar"

_Ninguna herida es imposible de sanar._

Esa es, de todas las frases hermosas que te dijo, la que resuena más poderosa que cualquier otra, la que rebota contra las paredes de tu mente y conmueve tu alma: vos también estás llena de heridas, vos también necesitás que te curen, vos también pasaste años pensando que esas heridas eran imposible de sanar.

Pero ahora sabés que no.

Ninguna herida es imposible de sanar.

Y Dios probablemente lo puso a él en tu camino para que sanara esas heridas que quedan aún sin cicatrizar, para que su efecto terapéutico curara todos tus males.

Sus manos sujetan tu rostro otra vez, sacándolo de su escondite en su cuello, acercándolo al suyo. Sus dedos capturan las lágrimas que siguen cayendo silenciosas, y limpian los restos de esas otras ya lloradas; sus labios besan tus pestañas y tus párpados repetidas veces hasta que finalmente abrís los ojos, y cuando su mirada se encuentra con la tuya ves reflejado en ella ese 'te amo' todavía no expresado verbalmente, pero que podés oír a gritos de todos modos, acompañando cada pequeño gesto, cada pequeño detalle.

Desde que le confesaste que tu punto débil cuando se trata de cosquillas es la nariz, no deja de darte besos esquimales a cada rato sólo por el puro placer de arrancarte risitas sofocadas. Cuanto más suaves los roces de su nariz contra la tuya, más cosquillas provoca

"Tu risa es la más linda del mundo, y sos mil millones de veces más hermosa cuando reís. ¿Ves?, esa risa es la que sana mis heridas"

"Tony" susurrás despacio, recobrándote del impacto emocional que sus palabras y sus mimos tienen en vos, buscando la manera correcta de transformar lo que querés decir y convertirlo en palabras que a su vez formen oraciones coherentes ", nunca dejes de decirme cosas lindas" pedís, casi rogás "porque esa es tu manera de sanar mis heridas"

El silencio cae entre ambos, y los minutos pasan sin que se den cuenta, sin que se percaten de la manera en que se escurre el tiempo. Están demasiado perdidos uno en el otro como para percibir eso; él está demasiado ocupado haciéndole cosquillas a tu nariz con los leves frotes de la suya mientras sus pulgares acarician cada palmo de tu cara, empezando por la frente hasta llegar a la boca, y vos estás demasiado deleitada disfrutando de esas muestras de afecto como para interesarte por la posición de las agujas del reloj.

Un rato más tarde, ya con el rostro y los ojos secos, te apartás de él, volviendo a recostarte sobre el respaldo del asiento. Lo observás, la timidez nuevamente creciendo dentro de vos después de ese momento tan dulce y tan íntimo que acaban de compartir – definitivamente el momento más romántico de tu vida -, tomás una de sus manos en las tuyas y jugás con sus dedos.

"Me encantan tus manos" confesás, estudiando fijamente la que reposa entre tus dos manos, tan pequeñitas si se las compara con ella.

"Y a mi me encanta escuchar tu voz" te toma por sorpresa el comentario, deslizado a la par que vuelve a encender el motor del auto y éste comienza a andar de nuevo por la calle, en estos momentos tranquila y despejada "Hablame hasta que lleguemos. Quiero escucharte a vos y a nada más" te pide.

"¿De qué querés que hable?" preguntás risueña, maravillada ante el hecho de que ese hombre puede hacerte reír, llorar, volver a reír, llorar un poco más y después reír.

"De lo que se te ocurra. Del calentamiento global, de ballet, de cocina" _no, de cocina mejor no. No me pidas que te hable de cocina, por favor _", de cualquier cosa"

"Me gusta coleccionar revistas Reader's Digest" es lo primero que se te ocurre; olvidaste mencionarlo cuando le dijiste que eras una lectora voraz, pero crees que sería buena idea contarle sobre tu adicción a los artículos de esa publicación antes de que visite tu departamento por primera vez y se encuentre los largos estantes llenos de ejemplares "Empecé cuando tenía doce años, y desde ese entonces no paré. Pasé literalmente la mitad de mi vida esperando al primero de cada mes para leerla, y de tanto en tanto releo ejemplares viejos"

Seguís con tu pequeño monólogo, sonrojándote cuando te das cuenta de la desmesurada atención que está prestando a tus palabras, palabras que en realidad por sí solas no significan mucho pero que para _él_ son especiales porque vos estás diciéndolas.

"A Danny nunca le gustaron mucho los libros, él siempre se interesó por los deportes. En eso somos muy distintos" _en eso y en tantísimas cosas _"Yo, por el contrario, nunca fui muy buena en ningún deporte, lo cual me costó bastantes cargadas cuando iba a la escuela; nunca me elegían para ningún equipo, pero no me importaba mucho porque realmente no me interesaba jugar"

Te asombra otra vez la facilidad con la que te aflojás en su presencia, y mostrás pedacitos de tu alma que nunca dejaste ver a nadie, pedacitos de tu alma que vos misma ignoraste, pedacitos de tu alma que están heridos de un modo u otro, y que él con sus sonrisas y la ternura con que te mira va sanando, incluso si no se percata de ello, incluso si estás ahorrando detalles, como el hecho de que no sólo eras poco popular en las clases de gimnasia, si no que tampoco tenías muchos amigos en otros ámbitos porque te discriminaban por tu origen humilde, por tu descendencia japonesa tan distinta a la de tus compañeritos – todos rubios de enormes ojos azules, o irlandeses pelirrojos con ojos verdes como esmeraldas y zafiros - y por el hecho de que estuvieras becada porque tu abuela era la señora de la limpieza y la directora le hizo el enorme favor de aceptarte y no cobrar la suntuosa cuota propia del mejor colegio de la ciudad.

_No pienses en eso ahora, Michelle. Podés contárselo algún otro día, en otro momento_.

Minutos más tarde, estaciona el auto delante del destino al que se dirigían, y no podés dar crédito a lo que ves, lo cual debe reflejarse en tus facciones, porque Tony se apura a explicar:

"Elegí este otro lugar por varios motivos. Michelle, hay algo en vos que me recuerda a una nena, a una muñequita de porcelana delicada, y me invade una necesidad arrolladora de cuidarte que no sé si podría explicar adecuadamente. Quería regalarte algo, y estuve varias horas pensando qué, pero no se me ocurría nada, hasta que de pronto me di cuenta que una cosita tan dulce como vos merece otra cosita igual de dulce"

Cuando se bajan del auto segundos luego, aún no dejaste de sonreír, y esa sonrisa se acentúa más cuando de la mano cruzan la puerta e ingresan a uno de los lugares más lindos a los que alguna vez te hayan llevado.

Es un negocio enorme, con paredes pintadas de distintos colores, colores vivos y brillantes, y aparadores, cientos y cientos de aparadores llenos de los más hermosos, originales y variados animales de peluche, peluches de todos los tipos, diseños, materiales y tamaños, desde aquellos tan pequeñitos que entran en un puño, hasta esos que son gigantescos.

Te quedás boquiabierta, observando todo.

"¿Te gusta?" susurra en tu oído tímidamente, abrazándote desde atrás y reposando la cabeza en tu hombro. Y aunque querés responder a su pregunta, estás tan maravillada que tu boca se abre pero ningún sonido sale "Tenía miedo de que te pareciera demasiado infantil, o demasiado ridículo…" notás que está temeroso de que tu silencio signifique 'no', temeroso de haberse equivocado al escoger ese sitio.

"Tony" lo frenás, girando lentamente hasta que tus ojos y los suyos quedan a la misma altura ", no me gusta: _me fascina_"

Lo oís suspirar aliviado.

"¿Sabés por cuál otro motivo decidí traerte acá, además del hecho de que quería encontrar un regalo tan tierno como vos?" inquiere.

Negás con la cabeza al tiempo que los dos comienzan a caminar tomados de la mano, perdiéndose entre las altas e interminables estanterías repletas de muñecos, caminando entre los padres, abuelos, tíos, nenes y nenas que deambulan por la monumental tienda.

"El otro día, me dijiste que te parecía un osito de felpa cuando estaba dormido, y los dos sabemos bien que me convierto en un osito de felpa gigante en cuanto te veo, por mucho que me cueste ser romántico y todo eso" aunque tus ojos estén fijos en un cocodrilo cuyo largo probablemente sea similar al de tu cuerpo entero y que tiene en la cabeza un sombrero de día de campo muy simpático y una margarita entre los dientes, sabés que está sonrojándose, con las mejillas de un ardiente rojo furioso, y te encanta que sea ése el efecto que tenés en él "… En fin, si alguna noche no puedo estar con vos para abrazarte" _quiero que me abraces todas las noches _", o si alguna vez estás triste o preocupada y yo no puedo estar con vos físicamente" _no quiero ni pensar en eso, no quiero ni imaginar lo que va a costarme estar físicamente lejos de vos después de hoy _"para secar tus lágrimas y hacerte muchos mimitos y darte besitos esquimales para que te rías… Bueno, se me ocurrió que un animal de peluche podría reemplazarme por un rato"

"Tony, ningún animal de peluche podría reemplazarte" reís suavemente, dándole vos a él besos en la nariz ", pero amo los peluches y amo este lugar" _y te amo a vos, pero todavía no voy a decírtelo, porque sé lo orgulloso que sos, sé que vas a querer decirme vos 'te amo' a mí primero, y como soy buena voy a darte el gusto _"y me encantaría que me regalaras uno de estos animalitos"

Recorren cada centímetro del local, lo cual les lleva al menos una hora y media, una hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero ninguno está pendiente del reloj, así que esos son detalles que escapan a sus conocimientos.

Simplemente se pasean de un lado al otro, echando un vistazo a todo, con los dedos meñiques entrelazados, riendo, bromeando, boquiabiertos cada vez que en las esquinas se topan con esos muñecos colosales.

"Mi idea era que viniéramos a la mañana, cuando hubiera menos gente, pero estaba demasiado contento frente al mar y con vos en mis brazos, así que lo pospuse" explica cuando están frente a una colección de unicornios en todas las variaciones posibles de rosa, lila y celeste, con unos cuernos dorados gigantes y varitas mágicas como las de las hadas sujetas por sus patas con pesuñas.

"No me molesta la gente"

De hecho te encanta ver a los nenes y nenas con sus papás o abuelos, corriendo de un lado a otro, queriendo tocar todo, queriendo comprar todo, felices, inocentes, alegres.

Te recuerda a la clase de infancia feliz que no pudiste tener, pero las cosas se compensan, porque todo lo feliz que podrías desear ser, lo sos ahora, con él, caminando entre los estantes de una juguetería.

Finalmente luego de haber examinado cada una de esas adorables criaturitas decidís cuál es la que va a irse con vos a casa.

"Éste" señalás un osito blanco de tamaño mediano, con expresivos ojos marrones, hocico triangular en punta y pancita mullida, cuyas piernas son mucho más grandes que sus bracitos.

Te sentís nuevamente como una criatura; en realidad, así te sentiste durante todo el paseo: una nena otra vez, una nena libre de preocupaciones y tristezas que puede pasearse por una juguetería, mirar los muñecos, reír a carcajadas y ser simple y sencillamente feliz.

"Éste es hermoso, como vos" besás su mejilla suavemente "Y tiene ojitos marrones, como vos"

Cuando ya salieron de la tienda, casi dos horas después de haber ingresado, con una bolsa de papel madera dentro de la cual reposa tu nueva adquisición, comenta:

"Sigo pensando que deberías haber llevado uno de esos pandas descomunales"

"Tony, ese panda era _casi_ más alto que vos" reís "Si hubiera tratado de acurrucarme con eso, probablemente habría acabado aplastada debajo de él"

Echás un vistazo al reloj cuando vuelven a subirse al auto, solamente por curiosidad.

Son casi las seis de la tarde del día más perfecto de toda tu vida, un día que no querés que termine.

"Michelle" tu nombre en sus labios te sustrae de tus reflexiones acerca de lo mucho que desearías tener la capacidad de alargar el tiempo, estirarlo, hacer que las horas se repitan, que esto no se acabe. Girás la cabeza hasta que sos ojos y los tuyos se encuentran ", verte rodeada de todos esos peluches, con esa sonrisa luminosa, lanzando carcajada tras carcajadas" hace una pausa, como si le faltaran los términos adecuados para expresarse "… A eso me refería cuando dije que con vos aprendí que no hay heridas imposibles de sanar: para mi, tu risa es el mejor remedio, y tus ojitos brillando me hacen mejor que cualquier otra posible cura. Me olvido del resto del mundo y nada duele"

"Y a esto me refería yo cuando te pedí que nunca dejaras de decirme cosas lindas" rozás sus labios apenas ": tu voz y tu dulzura logran que me olvide del resto del mundo"

"Definitivamente sos un angelito que Dios me mandó desde el cielo"

_Y vos definitivamente sos un ángel también. _

Estás a un paso de decirle eso, pero te interrumpe antes de que tengas oportunidad de hablar:

"¿Tenés hambre?" pregunta.

"Sí" asentís con la cabeza, dándote cuenta que han pasado un par de horas desde que comiste ese cucurucho de frutilla con chispitas de chocolate y que tu estómago probablemente va a empezar a quejarse pronto.

"Voy a llevarte a probar las mejores pastas del mundo antes de la película" comenta sin darse cuenta de que acaba de revelar el próximo destino, pero a ninguno de los dos parece importarles demasiado; de hecho, dudás se haya dado cuenta de su pequeño paso en falso, y vos no vas a ser quien lo señale.

Durante el trayecto al restaurante el silencio reina entre ustedes, un silencio cómodo y apacible, que aprovechás para reflexionar y reconsiderar algunos de los pensamientos que ocupaban tu mente mientras esperabas a que él regresara con los dos conitos de helado, y llegás a la misma conclusión que la primera vez: él hace que sientas lo que siempre anhelaste, hace que te sientas feliz, hermosa y amada, pero también tiene la maravillosa capacidad de sanar todas tus heridas, incluso esas que creíste imposibles de sanar.

También tiene la capacidad de enseñarte lecciones valiosas con sus besos, sus caricias y sus palabras. La primera de esas lecciones es que no hay herida imposible de sanar.


	43. Te amo más del 'te amo' que te digo

_Y si para nuestro amor _

_No encuentro un buen adjetivo _

_Es porque te amo mucho,_

_Mucho más del _

'_Te amo' que te digo._

El cielo se tiñe de color celeste oscuro en la ciudad de Los Angeles, escapándose las nubes a algún otro sitio, desapareciendo el sol de a poco, lentamente, extinguiéndose su luz para dar paso al brillo de la luna y las estrellas – son, al principio, pequeñas luces opacas, como fantasmas - que van tomando de a poco el liderazgo sobre el firmamento dando inicio así al crepúsculo prematuro de una noche de primavera.

El cielo se tiñe de color celeste oscuro en la ciudad de Los Angeles y la luna y las estrellas tímidamente se asoman, pero vos no estás prestando atención a esta lenta y progresiva transformación de la atmósfera, que en un acompasado degradé va transfigurándose, dibujando alrededor de ustedes el marco perfecto para la perfecta escena romántica propia del más hermoso de todos los cuentos de hadas.

Ese espectáculo de la naturaleza – el sol desvaneciéndose del cielo en exquisita cámara lenta, el color del firmamento cambiando muy despacio para que todos admiren la belleza encerrada en algo tan simple y cotidiano como lo son los últimos destellos del día -, los últimos destellos del mejor día de tu vida hasta la fecha pasan desapercibidos por tus ojos, porque están cerrados. Estás con los ojos cerrados, perdido en la dulce sensación que como un fuego encendido quema tu estómago, despertada por el simple hecho de estar detenido en el tiempo, abrazándola.

Nunca te gustó mucho dar abrazos. En realidad, pensándolo bien, muchas de tus relaciones anteriores fallaron porque 'no eras lo suficientemente romántico' o 'no eras lo suficientemente cariñoso' o 'no expresabas tus sentimientos muy a menudo'. Pero con Michelle es distinto; con ella _vos_ sos distinto. No exagerás al decir que mutás por completo en su presencia, que todos tus patrones de comportamiento se ven alterados. No exagerás al decir que podrías pasar el resto de tu existencia así, en un Universo que sea sólo de los dos y ajeno al mundo real, simplemente envolviéndola tan fuerte y tan cerca como el cuerpo te lo permita.

El lugar que elegiste para la cena es una pintoresca bodega en el muelle, cerca de la playa y a pocas cuadras de un teatro antiguo donde en vez de exhibir las últimas novedades en materia de cine se dedican a repetir grandes obras de la historia del séptimo arte y algún que otro film de los últimos años, especialmente aquellos favoritos de la década del '90.

Cuando arribaron al lugar era aún demasiado temprano para cenar, y a Michelle se le ocurrió una idea para dejar correr el tiempo hasta que sus estómagos se pusieran de verdad demasiado molestos y empezaran a quejarse.

"Bajemos a la playa" propuso "A esta horas está casi vacía. Podemos buscar un lugar tranquilo, sentarnos a orillas del mar y mirar el atardecer juntos"

Recorrieron el muelle de la mano, en silencio, buscaron un punto desierto y se dejaron caer sobre la arena, muy cerca de la orilla, tan cerca que el gusto a sal podía sentirse en el aire.

Te tomaste al atrevimiento de quitar las chatitas verdes que llevaba puestas, ejecutando cada movimiento con ternura absoluta y sin dejar de sostener su mirada con la tuya, como pidiendo permiso para desnudar sus pies. Depositaste el calzado a un lado, y con éste fuera del camino finalmente tuviste delante de tus ojos otra prueba de lo perfecta que es su anatomía.

Sus pies pequeñitos, notaste, encierran en su simpleza el mismo aspecto frágil y delicado que sus ojos, su boca, sus manos, sus bucles, esos detalles que hacen que parezca una muñeca de porcelana. Acariciaste con la yema de tu dedo índice el empeine de arriba hacia abajo varias veces, sintiendo leves estremecimientos, comprobando así que la piel allí es extra sensible, al igual que la de su nariz, sus párpados y la de alrededor de sus ojos, que son casualmente tus zonas favoritas para besarla.

El silencio sólo rajado por el romper de las olas y el suave mecer del océano se extinguió minutos más tarde, cuando aún seguías contemplando la belleza del color champagne de su piel combinando con el de la arena y mentalmente deseabas tener una cámara para fotografiar tanta belleza junta: sus pies descalzos, el mar, los primeros signos del atardecer que acontecería pronto, las aguas agitándose al compás de un ritmo calmo, su sonrisa tímida y esos hoyuelos adorables resaltando aún más el tono rojizo de sus mejillas, el viento jugando con sus rulos, desacomodándolos y alborotando su cabellera.

Tu hermano menor quería ser fotógrafo, desde que tenía siete u ocho años sabía que quería ser fotógrafo, y muchas veces lo acompañabas en sus 'excursiones', como las llamaba, esos paseos que daba en las tardes de los sábados mientras tus padres y abuelos dormían la siesta durante los cuales disparaba el flash de la pesada y costosa cámara para la que tanto había ahorrado contra todo lo que le llamara la atención, capturando escenas o momentos que al ojo de cualquiera podrían parecer carentes de significado u ordinarios, pero que para él escondían cierta belleza, cierto encanto, y que una vez revelados e impresos en papel lucían aún mucho más hermosos.

A veces te prestaba su cámara y dejaba que tomaras tus propias fotografías. Nunca salían tan bien como las de él (tenía un talento nato, después de todo), pero era divertido pasar esas horas juntos, y te gustaba mucho aprender las técnicas que él mismo descubría o sobre las que leía, tanto que en una época consideraste guardar algo de dinero y comprar tu propia cámara.

Pero luego él murió, súbita e inesperadamente, cuando tenía sólo doce años. Y vos nunca más volviste a tomar una fotografía o a interesarte por esa rama del arte.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, te hubiera encantado retratar a Michelle para siempre, congelar ese instante, suspenderlo en el tiempo, convertir a la memoria en algo tangible a lo que recurrir dentro de muchos, muchos años, cuando ambos sean viejitos y quieran recordar el primer día que pasaron juntos fuera de las paredes que forman a la CTU.

Esa herida imborrable y profunda que llevás en el alma, esa que se marcó a fuego dentro de vos cuando viste a tu hermano respirar por última vez antes del fin de su corta vida, está sanando, porque por primera vez en años sentiste que podrías haber tomado una cámara y capturar esa imagen sin ser asediado por la nostalgia, el remordimiento, la angustia, la bronca o el dolor.

_Otra herida más que gracias a ella comienza a sanar_ pensaste.

_Otra herida más que quiero dejar en sus manos para que sane_.

Y en ese preciso instante te invadió la demoledora necesidad de estrecharla más fuerte que nunca, cerrar los ojos, esconderte en sus brazos y quedarte ahí para siempre, así como estás ahora, mientras el atardecer que ambos se suponía verían juntos a orillas del mar pasa desapercibido por los dos.

Lo que más te gusta es enterrar la cabeza en ese huequito entre su hombro y su cuello, respirar su perfume e inhalar casi con intención de intoxicarte.

Lo que más te gusta es acariciar su espalda con los dedos de una mano y dejar la palma de la otra muy quieta sobre el punto exacto donde pueden sentirse los latidos de su corazón retumbando.

Lo que más te gusta es atraerla hacia vos tanto como sea físicamente posible, pegando un cuerpo al otro para que ella también sienta en su pecho los latidos de tu corazón acompasados con los del suyo.

Y te encanta que sus dedos sepan exactamente cómo masajear tu cuello logrando que te relajes bajo su tacto, y que su respiración tibia se mezcle con la tuya, y te encanta cerrar los ojos y perderte en el momento, y escuchar los suspiros que se escapan de sus labios cada tanto. Y te encanta saber que los dos están finalmente en el lugar al que pertenecen: con el otro.

Querés decírselo ahora. Podrías decírselo ahora. Te morís de ganas, no hay nada en este mundo que deseés más que acunar su carita entre tus manos, llenarla de besos y decirle que la amás, que es la razón por la cual respirar vale la pena, incluso sabiendo que este mundo dista de ser perfecto, que el sufrimiento siempre está aguardando a la vuelta de la esquina listo para atacar, que nada es fácil y que son más las cosas difíciles que las sencillas. Te morís por decirle que la amás con locura, que estás perdidamente enamorado de ella, que nunca sentiste tanto amor por ningún otro ser humano, que la amás más de lo que creíste posible imaginar, más de lo que alguna vez pudiste concebir en tu mente, que te sentís a punto de estallar porque tanto amor no cabe dentro de un mismo ser humano.

Esta tarde cuando estaban dirigiéndose a la juguetería y te preguntó qué te había llevado a reconsiderar tu decisión respecto a mantener lo personal y lo profesional separados, le contestaste con una honestidad que nacía desde el más profundo centro de tu propia alma. A penas podías respirar, a penas podías articular las palabras, porque te sentías demasiado abrumado por las emociones, a penas podías contener el corazón dentro del pecho.

Fuiste sincero, con una pureza en cada frase dicha que podías sentir la dulzura en la lengua y en los labios al hablar, y al besar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas; podías sentir sus palpitaciones descontroladas cuando se abrazaron – ahí, dentro del coche, aparcados a un costado de la calle, sin que el resto del mundo les importara -.

Le dijiste las cosas más lindas del mundo, te abriste a la mitad y dejaste que viera gran parte de lo que llevás dentro, confesaste verdades recónditas que jamás te hubieras atrevido a susurrar en los oídos de cualquier otra, porque ninguna mujer que no sea ella hubiera sido capaz de despertar en vos lo que ella tan fácilmente despierta. Incluso expresaste en voz alta tu pensamiento de que debe ser un angelito que Dios te envío desde el cielo para que sanara todas tus heridas con su risa, frase que antes de conocerla a ella hubieras catalogado como adecuada sólo en el contexto de una trama propia de una novela romántica, pero que ahora describe lo que ves cuando ves a Michelle brillando tanto que el resto de las luces del mundo se opacan.

Pero todavía no le dijiste que la amás.

Todavía no dijiste ese 'te amo', ese 'te amo' que fácilmente podría deslizarse ahora, mientras están solos en la playa, sentados a orillas del mar, abrazados y sumergidos en el silencio.

Pero por mucho que te mueras de ganas, por mucho que te consuman las ganas, vas a aguantar, vas a esperar unas horas más, porque querés que la escena sea perfecta, querés que la primera vez que esas dos palabritas acaricien sus oídos las cosas se desarrollen como en un cuento de hadas, querés que esa primera vez sea inolvidable.

Sabés que ella sabe que la amás. Sabés que ella sabe que sabés que ella te ama. Por eso no es necesario verbalizar nada. Por eso no es necesario apurarse, apresurarse. Por eso podés esperar un poco más, hasta la medianoche, cuando regresen de nuevo a la playa y el cielo esté cubierto de estrellas y la luna sea la reina del firmamento, cuando el viento sople con más fuerza y el mar se revuelva inquieto, creando los sonidos melodiosos que van a ser la música perfecta para un instante perfecto.

Todavía no le pediste oficialmente que sea tu novia, pero en realidad no creés que haga falta. Ya le dijiste que es tu ángel, tu princesa, tu vida entera, y eso significado muchísimo más que cualquier etiqueta que puedan darle a su relación.

Sabés que ella sabe que la adorás con locura, y que querés que sea tuya para siempre, sin necesidad que nada de eso sea verbalizado.

Sin embargo, cuando llegue la medianoche, vas a llenarla de besos y a decirle que la amás, y a pedirle formalmente que sea tuya hasta el último minuto de tu vida.

"¿Sabés por qué me gusta tanto abrazarte?" pregunta tímidamente, y ese susurro te distrae de tus reflexiones.

Levantás la cabeza a penas para que tu boca quede próxima a su oído.

"¿Por qué?" respondés con otro interrogante, y ya podés sentir la sonrisa tomando forma en tu rostro, la sensación agradable en tu estómago subiendo por tu garganta hasta llegar a las comisuras de los labios, jalando de ellas.

"Porque en tus brazos me siento hermosa y protegida"

"_Sos _hermosa" le asegurás, ahora sí incorporándote hasta quedar los dos en el mismo nivel "Y te protegería con mi vida, siempre"

¿Demasiadas expresiones profundas para una primera cita? No. Porque a ella la amás desde el segundo en que la conociste, nueve meses atrás. Porque a ella la amás cada día con mayor locura. Porque no podés evitar seguir enamorándote de ella, con cada pequeña cosa que hace o cada pequeña cosa que dice, con cada beso y con cada mirada, con cada palabra y con cada gesto. Porque probablemente se hayan amado mil veces en otras mil vidas pasadas. Porque probablemente hayas nacido sólo con el propósito de encontrarte con ella, enamorarte y pasar el resto de tu existencia sobre esta Tierra adorándola por sobre todas las cosas, defendiéndola con tu propia vida, cuidándola.

"Ya casi anocheció" comenta de pronto al desviar la mirada al cuelo, pronunciando cada palabra despacio y en voz baja, girando lentamente hasta quedar de cara al mar, contemplando el firmamento mientras envolvés tus brazos alrededor de su cintura y dejás que repose su espalda contra tu pecho para observar los dos los últimos segundos del crepúsculo.

El sol desaparece, se pierde en el lejano horizonte, arrojando los últimos rayos de luz sobre el mar mientras la atmósfera se tiñe de un color más oscuro y la luna y las estrellas antes de aspecto fantasmal van cobrando brillo de a poco.

Mecés su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, con lentitud, y le hablás al oído:

"Esta no es la primera vez que veo un ocaso"

Viste muchos, a lo largo de toda tu vida. Viste muchos, en los últimos meses, cuando necesitabas algo de serenidad, un poco de espacio para estar con vos mismo y con lo que habita en tu interior. Contemplaste muchos ocasos mientras pensabas, muchos ocasos te contemplaron delante del mar, sintiéndote pequeño comparado con su sublime grandeza.

"Pero el hecho de que estés acá conmigo lo hace muchísimo más especial"

Por un momento guardás silencio, dudando acerca de si conviene seguir o no, dudando acerca de continuar abriéndote de esta forma, porque por mucho que confíes en ella incondicionalmente, por mucho que hayas tenido que rendirte a ella porque no te quedaba opción alguna más que aceptar que no existe ni existirá control alguno sobre lo que sentís por mucho que al principio hayas tratado de manejarlo, por mucho que estés seguro de que Dios o quien sea que está allí arriba dirigiendo las cosas hizo que se encontraran en esta vida otra vez para que todo el daño que te hicieron en los últimos años desapareciera bajo su hechizo, por muy natural que resulte exponer tu vulnerabilidad delante de ella, todavía te cuesta a _vos_ reconocerte en esta situación, comportándote de una manera totalmente extraña y diferente a lo que estás acostumbrado, todavía te cuesta entender cómo es, cómo funciona el mecanismo que te lleva a transformarte desde adentro hacia afuera y viceversa.

Pero luego empezás a recordar uno de los muchos momentos que compartieron hoy, temprano esta mañana. La memoria reproduce las imágenes en tu cabeza y resuena el diálogo en tus oídos como si se tratara de una película muy vieja que alguna vez viste y olvidaste, pero que súbitamente regresa a la superficie cuando un disparador causa que la tapa del cajón en que estaba guardada se abra. La única diferencia es que no sucedió en una película: sucedió en tu vida, sucedió hace escasas horas, y los protagonistas fueron ella y vos.

"_¿En qué pensabas?"_

"_Al principio mi mente no era más que un gran nudo hecho de angustia, miedo, agujeros negros, desorden… Después de a poco fue aclarándose todo, y el nudo se aflojó, hasta que desapareció y quedó espacio para pensar solamente en vos"_

"_¿Mirabas el mar y pensabas en mí?" _

"_Sí, miraba el mar y pensaba en vos" _

"_¿Y ahora?"_

"_Te dije que preferí que desayunáramos acá porque me pareció una idea más romántica, pero también porque es mi forma de demostrarte que cuando se trata de vos, tengo la guardia totalmente baja, y no me importa que queden expuestas mis vulnerabilidades, ni mis cicatrices, o cualquier rincón de mi alma. Quiero que conozcas cada pedazo de mi, y quiero que me enseñes a conocerte de memoria" _

Antes de que puedas analizar y descifrar lo que eso significa, comienzan a diluirse las imágenes y el sonido, y recuerdos un poco más recientes los reemplazan, empujándolos de a poco para quitarlos de la pantalla de cine que habita en tu cabeza y ocupar su lugar.

"_Tony, nunca dejes de decirme cosas linda, porque esa es tu manera de sanar mis heridas"_

Y te das cuenta que no importa si vos no entendés cómo fue que cambiaste tanto, cómo fue que de pronto te encontraste a vos mismo intentando hacer rosas de papel con servilletas, y buscando el mantel más lindo entre las encimeras y cajones de la cocina de tu casa porque se te ocurrió que sería un lindo detalle para el picnic perfecto, o cómo fue que te convertiste en el prototipo ideal de protagonista de las telenovelas que a tu mamá le encantan, o cómo funcionan los mecanismos de tu cerebro y de tu corazón que quedan indefensos y desprotegidos frente a ella. Lo único que tiene que importarte es el brillo en sus ojos cuando le hablás, el sonido de su risa y el simple hecho de que la hacés feliz.

"_Estar con vos me hace feliz. En eso pensaba" _

"_Vos también me hacés muy feliz, Michelle. Creo que nunca en mi vida fui tan feliz" _

"_Yo sé que nunca en mi vida fui tan feliz" _

Instintivamente la estrechás con más fuerza contra tu cuerpo.

"En estos últimos meses, cada vez que miraba el atardecer pensaba en vos" confesás.

"En los últimos meses" empieza tímidamente, entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos "yo no hacía otra cosa que pensar en vos, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza. Y todas las noches soñaba con vos, y a la mañana cuando me despertaba sola con el sonido del radio reloj me quedaba aferrando a la almohada un ratito más, queriendo robar otros cinco minutos para estas con vos en mis sueños, y cuando finalmente me levantaba, no podía dejar de decirme a mi misma que tal vez, quizá, algún día me besaras así, y me abrazaras así y me pidieras que fuera tu princesa. Y ahora que te tengo, me doy cuenta que esto supera con creces cualquier sueño que mi subconsciente haya sido capaz de fabricar. Yo soñaba con el príncipe azul que creía podías llegar a ser, pero el príncipe azul que en realidad sos es muchísimo mejor"

Ese 'te amo' podrías decírselo ahora, podría deslizarse por tus labios y viajar hasta sus oídos ahora, podrías susurrarlo ahora. De hecho, sentís las palabras agolpándose en tu garganta, posicionándose en la punta de tu lengua, esperando para ser dichas en voz alta por primera vez.

Pero te detenés.

Vas a esperar un poco más, porque querés que el momento sea perfecto. Vas a esperar a que este cielo ya bastante oscuro esté lleno de estrellas, miles de ellas, y de una luna redonda y brillante. Vas a esperar hasta la medianoche, como planeaste desde un principio.

Por eso simplemente la tomás por los hombros y hacés que gire muy despacio para poder besar sus mejillas y sus párpados, antes de enterrar nuevamente tu rostro en su cuello, inhalando su perfume y escuchando allí sus pulsaciones, mientras sus dedos se pierden en tu pelo y sus suspiros contentos y relajados llenan el aire.

"¿Sabés por qué me gusta tanto abrazarte?" susurrás, repitiendo la frase que ella murmuró en tu oído hace un rato.

"¿Por qué?" te sigue el juego, eligiendo el mismo interrogante que vos formulaste a modo de respuesta cuando fue ella quien te preguntó a vos.

"Porque si un par de años, o incluso un par de meses atrás me hubieran augurado una princesa en mi futuro, no les habría creído. Y si me hubieran dicho que terminaría siendo el príncipe azul de una cosita tan linda como vos, tampoco les hubiera creído" respirás hondo "Tenerte cerca, sentir los latidos de tu corazón, acariciarte, respirarte, me convence de que esto no es una fantasía, o el recuerdo de una vida pasada. Me convence de que sos real, de que somos reales, de que estamos acá. Me convence de que todavía estamos acá"

_Todavía estamos acá_.

Después de ese día cocinado en el infierno, después de todo por lo que tuvieron que pasar, después de esas veinticuatro terribles horas, siguen acá, están acá. Y están juntos.

Ella entiende el significado de esa frase, entiende lo que se esconde detrás de esas tres palabras: sobrevivieron, eso significa. Significa que sobrevivieron, incluso cuando por momentos temieron que el sol no volviera a alzarse y que el mañana quedara extinguido para siempre.

"Todavía estamos acá" repite, y sentís sus largas pestañas acariciando tus mejillas en forma de besos mariposa "Esa es otra razón muy linda para agregar a la lista de por qué me gusta abrazarte" no podés verla, pero podés sentir su sonrisa ": para convencerme de que es cierto que todavía estamos acá"

Cuando finalmente se levantan para irse, ya es de noche, y ni siquiera si tu vida dependiera de ello podrías calcular mentalmente cuánto tiempo pasaron sentados a orillas del mar, simplemente perdiéndose los dos en la sensación de estar tan cerca, hablando en susurros o a veces sólo entregados al silencio.

Tomados de la mano caminan hacia el restaurante, y en este momento hay un puñado de cosas de las que estás tremendamente seguro: ella es el amor de tu vida, ella hace que todo valga la pena, por ella darías todo y te quedarías con nada sólo para protegerla, en sus brazos es donde querés pasar el resto de tus días y si ella es tu princesa entonces no necesitás nada.

Durante la cena – que consiste en ravioles rellenos de calabaza con salsa blanca - abordan temas de conversación de lo más variados, retomando esa especie de 'juego de las veinte preguntas' que habían iniciado en la mañana.

"¿Programa de televisión favorito?"

"CSI" es una de las pocas cosas que encontrás en la televisión que te interesan ver y que te distraen "¿Te gusta el algodón de azúcar?" es un interrogante salido de la nada, como lo fueron todos los demás.

"Amo el algodón de azúcar" responde "¿Tu videojuego favorito?"

"Tetris" contestás "¿Y el tuyo?"

"Pacman, pero puedo derribarte en el Tetris cuando quieras" te desafía.

"¿Asignatura que siempre lograba que te quedaras dormida en clase?"

"Nunca me quedé dormida en clase" manifiesta orgullosa "Pero Geografía y Biología a veces podían ser bastante aburridas, por lo cual me sentaba al fondo y pasaba las horas leyendo"

Imaginás a una versión de Michelle un par de años más joven, con esos mismos rulos aprisionados por un broche de plástico, más pequitas que las que tiene ahora cubriendo su naricita perfecta y un par de lentes de montura y patillas finas, la imaginás con la cara enterrada en algún libro, y no podés evitar sonreír al tiempo que tu estómago es invadido por esa ya muy familiar cálida sensación.

"¿Y usted, Señor Almeida? Seguramente dormías en la mitad de las clases, ¿no?"

"En la mayoría de ellas, sí" te declarás culpable, sonrojándote un poco "Dormía, le mandaba papelitos a alguno de mis amigos, o dibujaba"

"¿Te gusta dibujar?"

"Es mi turno de hacer preguntas, señorita Dessler" la retás, robándole uno de los últimos ravioles que quedan en su plato.

"Okay" acepta, resignada, y finge una mueca de decepción y enfado frunciendo el ceño y mordiendo el costado izquierdo de su labio inferior, lo cual hace que luzca adorable.

"¿Esa es tu carita de enojo?" la provocás.

"Sí" sonríe "Ahora tenés que contestarme: ¿te gusta dibujar?"

"¡Ey!" llamás su atención "¡Aún no formulé mi pregunta!" te quejás.

"Sí lo hiciste: preguntaste si esa era mi carita de enojo, y yo respondí 'sí'. Ahora es mi turno"

Robás otro raviol de su plato, indignado, pero no decís nada más. Debés reconocerlo: es terriblemente más inteligente que vos, mucho más despierta. Y, sumado a eso, está el hecho de que te tiene entre sus dedos.

"¿Te gusta dibujar?" repite por tercera vez.

"Mucho. Las cosas lindas que la naturaleza tiene para ofrecer, sobre todo" te explayás "Paisajes, ríos, el mar, flores exóticas, ojos como los tuyos" te inclinás hacia adelante al tiempo que se sonroja furiosamente, y acariciás sus párpados con tus labios, y luego besás la delicada y sensible piel que rodea ambos ojos, sin percatarte del acto fallido que acabás de cometer.

"¿Alguna vez dibujaste mis ojos?" inquiere, ya no en tono de broma, ya no como parte del juego: quiere saber de verdad. Quiere saber si alguna vez, durante algunos de esos fines de semana plagados de aburrimiento y pensamientos a los que querías escapar, la dibujaste a ella. Quiere saber.

La respuesta es sí. Unos meses atrás, durante una reunión con George y los jefes de División, estabas tan aburrido que arrancaste una hoja de tu libro de notas, tomaste un lápiz y empezaste a dibujar. Al principio no te diste cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo, pero minutos más tarde el par de ojos más hermosos del mundo te devolvía la mirada desde el papel, luciendo más expresivos que cualquier otra cosa que jamás hayas trazado con tu propio puño.

Eran sus ojos. Los ojos exóticos, los ojos orientales de la chica nueva, esa a la que todos estaban haciendo pagar el derecho de piso. Eran esos dos ojos, los ojos de Michelle, la chica nueva, cuyo nombre no te atrevías a pronunciar aún – por eso al principio la llamabas Dessler -, la chica cuyo nombre escuchabas hasta el cansancio en ese viejo tema de Harrison que no tardó en convertirse en uno de tus favoritos.

Doblaste la hoja en dos antes que alguien más pudiera verla y la guardaste en el fondo del cajón de tu escritorio, donde sigue a pesar de que han pasado muchos meses y muchas cosas.

Sin embargo, tu obsesión con sus ojos siguió y aumentó hasta alcanzar escalas insospechadas, y pronto te hallaste a vos mismo plasmándolos en papel muy seguido, sea en tu casa y con los elementos necesarios, o en la oficina un día lento y tedioso, usando una hoja vieja y alguna birome encontrada por ahí.

Todos esos dibujos están en el fondo del cajón de tu escritorio, los que hiciste en la oficina. Y otro tanto similar los guardás en una gaveta en tu casa.

_Algún día voy a mostrarte esos bosquejos. Algún día voy a retratarte, voy a pedirte que poses para mí y voy a pasar horas enteras dibujándote. Alguna noche mientras duermas voy a quedarme despierto observándote, y voy a dibujarte mientras descansás como un angelito. _

"Es mi turno, Dessler" tratás de eludirla.

Pero se ha dado cuenta de lo que la carencia de una respuesta directa significa, o al menos eso interpretás cuando sentís sus labios besando tus dedos y la escuchás murmurar '_ahora tus manos me encantan aún más_'.

"Es tu turno" te recuerda dulcemente, sin dejar de dibujar círculos en las palmas de tus manos.

"¿Te gustan Los Simpsons?" preguntás, esperanzando de que en ese aspecto comparta tu mismo sentido del humor. A vos te encantan Los Simpsons, pero muchas mujeres lo ven como una pérdida de tiempo o como 'televisión basura'. De hecho, Nina solía decirte que sólo los ignorantes veían ese programa, y que hablaba muy mal de tus capacidades intelectuales el hecho de que te sentaras en el sillón frente al televisor como un nene de cinco años y te rieras de esa sarta de chistes de mal gusto.

"Amo Los Simpsons" casi suspirás de alivio "¿Tu juego de mesa favorito?"

"Táctica y Estrategia para la Guerra" contestás.

"No lo conozco" comenta interesada.

"Mi tío Eduardo, el hermano de mi mamá, vive en Argentina, y es un juego bastante popular ahí. Cuando yo era chico solía visitarnos a menudo siempre que podía, y en una de esas visitas nos trajo el juego. Es muy interesante, y una partida puede durar horas, hay que ser bastante ingenioso para cumplir con las estrategias sin que los demás jugadores se den cuenta de lo que estás tratando de hacer. Durante varios años fui invencible" sonreís con orgullo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sentís una punzada de dolor destrozándote como solía suceder antes al emerge una memoria perteneciente a las épocas de tu infancia en las que tus dos hermanos aún vivían ", pero luego nació Martina, y cuando tenía cuatro años le enseñé a jugar y… Bueno, digamos que desde ese entonces no volví a ganar"

"Me encantaría que me lo enseñaras algún día"

Estás a punto de tomar tu turno para indagar, cuando ella te interrumpe incluso antes de que llegues a abrir la boca.

"¿Tu tío vive en Argentina?"

"Sí"

"Pensé que tu familia era de México"

Bueno, llego la hora de empezar a hablar de tus padres; es un tópico que no te molesta en lo absoluto, pero dado que ella a penas ha mencionado a los suyos y sólo se ha limitado a hablar de su abuela, no querés que se sienta obligada a compartir detalles que no esté lista para contarte sólo porque vos le hablaste de esa parte de tu familia.

"Mi papá, Alejandro, es oriundo de México, donde vivió hasta su adolescencia con su mamá y dos hermanas mayores. Mi abuelo varios años atrás se había mudado a Chicago; trabajaba en la estación de trenes, y les enviaba el dinero que ganaba, esperando algún día poder ahorrar lo suficiente para que su esposa e hijos se mudaran a Estados Unidos con él. Mi mamá, Ana, es Argentina"

"¿Dónde se conocieron?"

"Fue cuando eran ambos muy jovencitos. Mi mamá, sus padres y hermanos estaban visitando a una tía en México. Se enamoraron durante ese verano. Ella tenía trece años y él diecisiete. Durante años sólo se enviaron cartas y mi mamá lo llamaba por teléfono a escondidas"

Amor a la distancia, así les gusta llamarlo cuando cuentan esa parte de su historia.

Ambos aún guardan esas cartas atadas por sendas cintas rojas, tu papá en la misma caja de zapatos que utilizó en ese entonces para atesorar los papeles llenos con la letra y las palabras de tu madre, y ella en un hermoso cofre color rosa con ribetes de oro, el mismo cofre que su abuela le había regalado por su décimo cumpleaños.

"En dos ocasiones más ella visitó México; se escapaba cuando nadie se daba cuenta, y pasaba la tarde con él. Cuando mi papá cumplió diecinueve, viajó becado a Estados Unidos para estudiar Medicina y conseguir un pasar económico mejor, dado que dudaba la familia de mi mamá aceptara que ellos se casaran algún día si él era pobre, porque tenían mucho dinero y una posición acomodada en la sociedad"

Tus abuelos nunca lo aceptaron, jamás le perdonaron a tu mamá haberse casado con un hombre de origen humilde. Jamás los conociste, porque ellos nunca quisieron conocerte. Los únicos que siguieron en contacto con tu mamá a través de los años fueron sus hermanos, Eduardo y Clara, quienes resultaron ser los mejores tíos del mundo.

"Cuando mi mamá cumplió dieciocho años, viajó desde Argentina para encontrarse con mi papá, con quien había sido 'novia por correspondencia' durante cinco años. A su familia eso no le gustó mucho, especialmente porque sus planes para mi mamá eran que siguiera estudiando piano en el conservatorio y llegara a convertirse en una famosa concertista, pero a ella eso no le interesaba, o al menos no tanto como para considerarlo una prioridad"

Tu mamá ama la música, al igual que tus hermanas, al igual que tus fallecidos hermanos, al igual que vos. Fue de ella que heredaste tu amor por la música, por los instrumentos, por los acordes, por la sensación maravillosa de crear arte. Era, y es, una mujer talentosa, cuyos dedos al volar sobre las teclas arrancan los sonidos más desgarradores; es una mujer que se expresa a través de cada pieza que interpreta. Es una mujer que podría haber triunfado, una mujer que podría haber sido exitosa, pero renunció a eso porque se interponía entre ella y su amor.

"Abandonó sus sueños, sus expectativas y todo para lo que había sido educada, abandonó los lujos y el dinero para casarse con mi papá en una ceremonia sencilla y luego mudarse con él a un departamento de una sola habitación donde a penas cabían una cama, una mesita y un par de sillas"

Viste fotos de esa época, fotos que tomaban con la para ese entonces sofisticada cámara que a tu mamá le habían regalado poco antes de que en un acto de rebeldía y liberación tomara sus ahorros y los invirtiera en un pasaje a Estados Unidos para ir a encontrarse con el hombre de su vida.

En esas fotos lucen sonrientes, felices, enamorados, a pesar de que tu papá pasaba las mañanas estudiando, las tardes y las noches trabajando, y cuando regresaba a casa ya de madrugada tenía que estudiar un poco más para el día siguiente y conformarse con las escasas horas de sueño que pudiera tener. Y tu mamá también era feliz, a pesar de que esa nueva vida era distinta a lo que había dejado atrás, a pesar de haber tenido que cambiar las mejores carnes, los mejores dulces y los mejores vinos por comida enlatada y cupones de descuento para comprar en el supermercado, a pesar de que el edifico en que vivían quedaba en un barrio humilde, no tenía calefacción central y el papel tapiz de las paredes estaba amarillento y viejo.

Eran felices porque estaban juntos, porque tenían sueños en común y estaban dispuestos a luchar para verlos realizarse, costara lo que costara, requiriera los esfuerzos que requiriera.

"Meses más tarde nacieron Eva y Christian" estás mencionando su nombre en voz alta, el de tu otro hermano, por primera vez desde que falleció, y no duele "Mi mamá tuvo que conseguir dos trabajos para poder mantener a su familia"

Nunca antes había tenido necesidad de ganar su propio dinero, pero cuando nacieron sus hijos mellizos debió arremangarse. Dejaba a tus hermanos al cuidado de tu abuela Rosita, que para ese entonces ya se había trasladado a Chicago y vivía con tu abuelo en una casita prefabricada cerca de la estación de trenes, donde pasaba las horas con sus nietos, escuchando la radio y cosiendo algunas prendas que le encargaban, sin sospechar que ese pequeño trabajo un día la haría acreedora de una fortuna.

"Mi abuela cuidaba a mis hermanos, y mi mamá pasaba toda la jornada dividida entre sus dos empleos, uno por la mañana como encargada de limpieza en un bufete de abogados, y otro por la tarde en un taller textil. Al final del día estaba exhausta, pero nunca se quejó. Creo que era feliz con sus hijos y su marido sin necesidad de tener ninguna otra cosa material. Y a mi papá tampoco le importaban esos sacrificios que tuvo que hacer por el mismo motivo" concluís.

"Es una historia de amor hermosa" te dice con voz suave y cargada de emoción, mirándote a los ojos y acariciando el dorso de tu mano con sus nudillos.

"Las cosas mejoraron para ellos" asegurás "Cuando yo nací cuatro años más tarde vivían en un departamento, mi papá ya se había graduado y trabajaba en la sala de emergencias de un hospital y mi abuela, a quien siempre le gustó coser, había iniciado su propio negocio con una modesta clientela, que después terminó expandiéndose mucho más de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar"

"¿Y tu mamá?"

"Cumplió su sueño de dedicarse a la música, en cierto modo: se convirtió en profesora de piano"

_Una muy estricta profesora de piano_ podrías agregar.

"¿Tus abuelos maternos…?" vacila un poco, dudando acerca de preguntar o no qué pasó con ellos, si alguna vez aceptaron a tu papá a pesar de sus humildes orígenes.

"Mi mamá nunca volvió a verlos, no pudieron perdonarle que 'manchara su apellido' prácticamente escapándose a un país extranjero para casarse con alguien de 'menor posición'" resumís "Yo no los conocí. Pero hasta el día de hoy mantenemos una buena relación con mis tíos"

"Es muy triste que no hayan sabido ver más allá de las clases sociales" suspira "Perdieron la oportunidad de tener un nieto maravilloso" besa la punta de tu nariz muy despacio "La historia de tus papás es hermosa" te dice de nuevo, acariciando tu mejilla con el dorso de una de sus manos "Tuvieron un final feliz aunque en el medio se encontraron con muchas trabas y dificultades. Son afortunados, porque eso está reservado para unos pocos"

Por un momento el brillo en sus ojos se vuelve aún más fuerte, pero un destello de tristeza lo acompaña, como si grandes nubes estuvieran acumulándose en su mirada.

"¿Qué pasa, mi ángel?" susurrás con preocupación.

"Mis padres no tuvieron el mismo final feliz" es lo único que murmura.

Querés saber qué salió mal, querés saber que se interpuso en el camino, pero decidís no preguntar el por qué; algo en ella te dice que no está lista para contarte ese pedacito de su vida, al menos no ahora. Vas a esperar a que ella recurra a vos buscando refugio, un lugar en el cual anidarse, el sitio donde pueda contarte las cosas que pasaron en su vida que la dejaron marcada a fuego, los causales de las heridas que ella dice que con tus palabras vos podés sanar.

Te limitás simplemente a besar sus labios con delicadeza, rozándolos con suavidad, dejándola saber que estás ahí para ella y siempre vas a estar ahí, sin necesidad de verbalizarlo porque entre ustedes los diálogos en algunos casos son innecesarios.

"Nosotros dos" susurrás despacio, presionando tus labios contra su boca y moviéndolos sobre los de ella al hablar "vamos a vivir el cuento de hadas más lindo de todos. Te lo prometo"

"Cualquier cosa que me prometas… Automáticamente yo creo en eso. Si me prometieras la luna, si me prometieras robar una estrella para dármela, te creería sin un segundo de dubitación" contesta, sin moverse de la posición en la que están, con sus dedos entrelazándose en los rulitos cortos que se forman en tu cabellera azabache ", pero la realidad es que a veces los finales no son felices" suspira con un dejo de amargura, y sentís la media sonrisa que transforma su rostro clavarse en tu alma como un puñal envenenado.

No deberías haber mencionado a tus padres. No deberías haberte entusiasmado tanto y entrado en detalles sobre su historia. Deberías simplemente haberle dicho que tu papá es mexicano y tu mamá argentina, que tu tío vive en Buenos Aires, y luego regresar al juego de las preguntas. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para corregirlo, pero seguís arrepintiéndote de haber ahondado tanto: porque esas cosas que dijiste la llevaron a comparar la historia de tus papás con la historia de los suyos, y la comparación hizo que se entristeciera, que sus ojos se nublaran y su sonrisa se volviera agridulce, llegando a la conclusión de que a veces no todos los finales son felices.

Te apartás a penas, quedando a medio centímetro tu rostro del de ella, y tomás una de sus manos entre las tuyas.

"Tenés razón, Michelle: a veces no todos los finales son felices" reconocés, odiando que el Universo sea tan complicado y esté tan lleno de esa gran cantidad de cosas incontrolables e inmanejables que pueden causar que de un segundo al otro todo pierda el equilibrio y acontezcan desastres, esas cosas que escapan de las manos de los hombres de carne y hueso y que pueden desembocar en almas rasgadas y corazones rotos "Dejame reformular mi promesa, entonces" te aclarás la garganta, acunás su rostro entre tus palmas y te hundís profundo en los dos océanos negros que son sus ojos "Michelle, hoy, 7 de septiembre, con el salero, el pimentero y nuestros platos completamente vacíos porque los ravioles estaban para morirse como testigos" tratás de alegrar el ambiente y hacer desaparecer la tensión y arrancarle esa suave carcajada que está escapándose de su garganta ahora mismo "te prometo, princesa, que voy a dedicar cada día de mi vida a esforzarme por regalarte el cuento de hadas más lindo de todos"

"Me alcanza con que seas mi príncipe, con eso es suficiente" dice entre besos, permitiendo a sus labios viajar desde tu sien hasta debajo de tu mandíbula, mimándote con lo dulce y frágil de su tacto.

Cuando un rato más tarde dejan la pequeña bodega italiana y se van caminando, acortando con cada paso las pocas cuadras de distancia entre el lugar donde cenaron y el cine, su brazo está alrededor de tu cintura y su cabeza reposa en tu hombro.

Ingresan al edifico, se adentran en el hall principal, y algo te llama la atención: el ambiente está mucho más bullicioso que de costumbre, con varias parejas con sus hijos, o abuelos con sus nietos, todos ellos sosteniendo enormes baldes rebosantes de pochoclo (odiás el pochoclo con pasión), latas de gaseosa y golosinas varias.

Se acercan a la boletería con intención de averiguar cuáles son los clásicos que se exhiben esta noche, y la jovencita que los atiende les dice algo que _definitivamente_ no esperabas escuchar, algo que desbarata todos tus planes:

"Los viernes es noche familiar, señor" anuncia "Sólo proyectamos clásicos infantiles"

_Sólo proyectamos clásicos infantiles_.

Esa frase resuena en tu cabeza, retumba, repiquetea, taladra tus tímpanos.

Sólo dan clásicos infantiles esta noche, seguramente algo así como _Bambi_ o esa película en la que los muñecos cobran vida y hay un vaquero con gorrito marrón y un tipo disfrazado de astronauta (y estás enterado de estos detalles porque la última vez que visitaste a tus sobrinitos tuviste que sentarte con ellos y ser torturado durante largos penosos noventa minutos).

No podés creerlo.

Elegiste este complejo de cine porque tiene fama de repetir los mejores films de la historia, films interesantes, aclamados, films como _Extraños en el tren_, _Casablanca_, _Desayuno en Tiffany's_, films que a Michelle le encantaría ver en la pantalla grande.

Pero ahora resulta que a alguien se le ocurrió que los viernes el encargado de manejar el proyector debe quedarse dormido al compás de _La Cenicienta_, _Blancanieves_ o ese otro bodrio de Disney en el que una chica linda se enamora de una bestia que tenía secuestrado a su padre en un castillo (otra película que tuviste que ver durante el fin de semana que pasaste en casa de tu hermana Gabrielle).

La tomás de la mano y la llevás a un costado.

"No sabía esto, Michelle" te disculpás "Podemos buscar el auto e ir al cine del centro; deben estar pasando algo mejor que _La Bella Durmiente_" proponés.

"No" niega con la cabeza y se pone en puntitas de pie para alcanzar tu nariz y restregar la suya contra ella "Quedémonos acá, ¿sí?" te pide, con esa vocecita adorable y esos ojitos brillantes que te deshacen por dentro "Me gustan este tipo de películas" confiesa tímidamente, sonrojándose "Antes de que Danny se divorciara, algunos sábados él y su mujer salían y yo cuidaba a mis sobrinitos; teníamos nuestras propias sesiones de cine y nos empachábamos con chocolate" explica.

Dios, nunca cesa de sorprenderte la cantidad de cosas de las que sos capaz por esta mujer.

"Está bien, bebé, quedémonos" aceptás, besando su frente.

Vuelven a formarse en la fila de personas que esperan para comprar sus boletos, y pronto están otra vez frente a la misma joven que los atendió un rato atrás.

Sus opciones son _Beethoven, El Rey León, La Sirenita, Un ratoncito duro de cazar y Matilda_. Dejás que ella elija; probablemente pases toda la función perdido en su belleza, contemplando su rostro y sus facciones iluminadas por la luz que emite la pantalla gigante, jugando con sus rulos y acariciando sus mejillas con el dorso de tus manos, de tanto en tanto distrayéndola para robarle un beso.

"¿Viste alguna vez _Matilda_?"

"No"

"Es una historia hermosa, basada en un libro de Roald Dahl" parece verdaderamente entusiasmada, y su sonrisa brilla con intensidad cuando le extendés uno de los dos tickets que la muchacha detrás del mostrador te entrega.

"¿Querés uno de esos baldes gigantescos de pochoclo?" ofrecés cuando pasan frente al puesto donde venden los dulces.

"Elijamos algo que nos guste a los dos, algo para compartir"

"¿Qué tal una tableta de chocolate con nueces?" sugerís, recordando que durante el transcurso del día de hoy te dijo que esa era su golosina favorita.

Comprás la tableta de chocolate más grande de todas, tan grande que dudás el hígado de una persona sana pueda soportarlo, dos latitas de Sprite y una balde mediano de pochoclos, porque sabés que a ella sí le gustan, y no querés privarla de nada.

"Tony, el pochoclo no hacía falta, de verdad" te regaña al tiempo que se sientan en las butacas de la última hilera; la sala está llena de niños entre cinco y trece años con sus padres, abuelos, tíos, primitos y otros miembros familiares. Escaneando el sitio rápidamente, confirmás tu sospecha de que son los únicos dos adultos que entraron a ver la película sin la compañía de una criatura. Pero al observar a Michelle a tu lado tomando pequeñas palomitas de maíz entre sus dedos se te ocurre que ella luce como una nena: tan dulce, tan inocente, tan hermosa.

"¿De qué se trata la trama?" susurrás a la par que la sala va llenándose más y más, quedando la mayoría de las butacas ocupadas.

"Si te cuento no tiene gracia"

Antes de que puedas objetar, las luces comienzan a apagarse, hasta dejar el ambiente totalmente a oscuras, y las primeras imágenes comienzan a aparecer en la pantalla.

Pasaste la siguiente hora con treinta y cuatro minutos intentando prestar atención, y si bien captaste algunas cosas, lo cierto es que no hiciste más que distraerte siendo mimado por Michelle, con tu cabeza reposando sobre su hombro y adormeciéndote bajo la sensación de sus dedos masajeando tu cuero cabelludo. Las risas y las reacciones del público en general llegaban a tus oídos como ecos lejanos.

Durante los pocos momentos de concentración que tuviste, fue inevitable que compararas a Matilda con tu propia hermana: brillante, perspicaz, un genio, algo fuera de lo común. Incluso te reíste al imaginar la pesadilla en que Martina se convertiría si tuviera el poder de mover objetos con la mente, si tuviera el poder de manejar las cosas a su gusto con solamente mirarlas fijo (bueno, en realidad, a veces se te hace que tu hermana _sí_ maneja algunas cosas a su gusto con sólo mirarlas fijo, pero eso se debe a su personalidad tan intimidante y a su manía de siempre salirse con la suya).

Pero a la vez, la nena en la película te recordó a Michelle: dulce, inocente, inteligente, valiente, leal a sus amigos, curiosa, con una sonrisa bellísima y una terrible necesidad de dar y recibir afecto.

Eso percibís en Michelle: una terrible necesidad de dar y recibir afecto.

Eso es lo que sentís en sus besos y en sus caricias, y es lo que ves en sus ojos, y lo que escuchás cuando te habla.

Y vos, que nunca fuiste muy afectuoso o cariñoso o propenso a abrazar a las personas y quedarte muy quieto respirándolas hasta que tus pulmones queden llenos de ellas, acariciando sus espaldas y meciendo sus cuerpos despacio para relajarlos, vos sentís la misma necesidad, sólo que con la variación de que es ella la única persona sobre este planeta a la que querés darle afecto, y la única persona de la cual querés recibirlo.

Es la única persona a la que querés entregarte entero.

Es, ella, tu princesa. Y hoy le prometiste dedicar cada día de tu vida a esforzarte para regalarle el cuento de hadas más lindo de todos.

En este momento, una hora y treinta y cuatro minutos después del comienzo del film, están saliendo de la sala, rodeados de padres y abuelos que cargan en brazos a sus pequeños dormidos y de niños contentos que no dejan de comentar lo que acaban de ver.

"No prestaste atención a la película" te acusa en voz baja, sonriendo divertida.

"Estaba ocupado prestándote atención a vos" te disculpás "Y sí presté atención" agregás luego, porque es la verdad: dentro de todo, estás yéndote con una idea bastante clara de lo que sucedió en el film.

"Me gusta porque el final es feliz" suspira.

Y luego de eso caen en silencio tan cómodo en el que de tanto en tanto suelen caer.

Los dos van caminando callados, ella tomada de tu brazo y con su cabeza descansando en tu hombro, y vos rodeando su cintura firmemente, atrayéndola tan cerca como podés. Los dos están relajados, los dos están contentos, pero vos estás nervioso.

Vos sentís el corazón latiendo desaforado dentro de tu pecho y los nervios crispándose bajo tu piel, porque sabés que el momento llega, el momento en que vas a decirle por primera vez que la amás, el momento en que vas a perderte en sus ojos y murmurar esas dos palabras con todo el significado que les corresponde después de haber vivido casi treinta y cinco años sin saber lo que es el amor de verdad.

"¿No estamos yendo a buscar el auto?" comenta intrigada al darse cuenta que estás dirigiendo tus pasos y los de ella de vuelta a la playa en lugar de ir al sitio donde dejaron el coche aparcado.

Te gusta el hecho de que pasadas varias calles notó que habías cambiado el rumbo, porque es prueba de lo mucho que confíe en vos, lo suficiente para permitir que la guíes y sentirse relajada y segura como para permitir que su cerebro se desconecte, que sus músculos se relajen y que su anatomía y mente se dejen llevar.

"No"

Esa es tu respuesta, y la acepta sin más cuestionamientos.

Pronto están de vuelta en el mismo punto en el cual se sentaron horas atrás para contemplar el atardecer, ese atardecer hermoso que casi se pierden porque estaban sumergidos el uno en el otro, estrechándose con tanta fuerza que por momentos temiste romper su cuerpo frágil.

En esta ocasión el cielo es de un profundo azabache, la luna llena enorme y majestuosa todo lo domina y refleja su luz y su imagen pálida sobre las calmas aguas del mar, y las estrellas desparramadas desordenadamente por el firmamento dan a la escena el toque con el que soñaste cuando planeabas este momento.

"Este lugar me resulta familiar, señor Almeida" bromea cuando vuelven a dejarse caer sobre la arena, y vos otra vez tomás sus delicados pies en tus manos y los desnudas, dejando las chatitas verdes a un lado, acariciando nuevamente con la yema de uno de tus dedos cada centímetro de frágil y sensible piel.

Alzás la cabeza para que tus ojos y los de ella se encuentren, y cuando esto sucede te quedás sin palabras: todas las frases poéticas, todos los adjetivos que habías escogido para describir lo mucho que ella te importa y lo mucho que significa para vos, todo eso queda resumido a nada, todo eso se va, desaparece, se hace humo, se evapora, se convierte en cenizas, abandona tu cabeza dejándote desarmado.

"Michelle" empezás con voz temblorosa, intentando sonar calmado, intentando no ceder al torbellino de emociones que te ataca por dentro, intentando ignorar el hecho de que tu corazón está a punto de estallar ", mi vida, mi princesa" suspirás, bordeando con tu dedo menique el contorno de sus ojos y luego bajando por su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios, donde se queda sellándolos para que no diga nada "… No soy un poeta, o un escritor; lo que voy a decirte nace directo de mi alma"

Querés asegurarte de que sepa que no estás haciendo nada más ni nada menos que transformar en sonidos tus sentimientos, esos sentimientos que te tienen prisionero, esos sentimientos despertados por el hechizo bajo el cual ella te tiene.

"Desde que nos vimos por primera vez siento que hay una conexión entre los dos, incluso si al principio fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para negármelo a mi mismo" ambos sueltan una risa sofocada "Siento que nacía sólo para esperar treinta y cuatro años hasta el día en que te conocí, y desde ese entonces sos lo único que habita mi cabeza" con uno de tus dedos señalás tu sien "y mi corazón" tomás una de sus manos y la posicionás sobre tu pecho, donde pueden percibirse los latidos "Y en mi alma" agregás "No sé dónde será que los humanos tenemos el alma, Michelle, pero _mi_ alma es tuya" el dedo meñique que sigue acariciando sus labios es mojado por la primera de muchas lágrimas "Quiero que sepas que aunque hayan pasado sólo tres días desde que empezamos a desahogarnos, para mí decirte estas cosas, abrazarte, estar con vos es tan natural, como si todo esto hubiera sucedido en vidas pasadas"

_Y quizá si sucedió. Quizá fuiste mía en alguna otra vida. Estoy seguro de que fuiste mía y sólo mía en todas mis vidas anteriores._

"Te miro a los ojos y veo mi futuro. Y veo todas las cosas que quiero hacer, y todas las cosas que quiero ser. Te miro y sé que puedo hacerte feliz, y que vos vas a hacerme muy, muy feliz. Te miro y es para mí como contemplar el resto de mi eternidad. Te miro a los ojos y estoy bien, ya nada duele ni puede hacerme mal, y las cosas que antes me lastimaban de repente ya no importan. Y el mundo podrá ser imperfecto y podrá estar lleno de tristeza y tragedia, pero si te tengo brillando en mi mundo, no hay herida imposible de sanar. Por eso pienso que sos un angelito que Dios puso en mi camino"

Te inclinás hacia delante y besás muy despacio las lágrimas que caen, esas lágrimas perladas que no dejan de fluir.

"Michelle…"

Y de pronto las palabras te escapan otra vez. De pronto te sentís completamente vacío, flotando, como si el resto del mundo no existiera. De pronto no sabés que decir, porque 'te amo' se ha vuelto insuficiente.

Con ella en tus brazos, sus lágrimas en tus labios, sus manos tan pequeñas acunando ambos lados de tu rostro, sus bucles sueltos y libres porque vos le pediste que se deshiciera de la bandita elástica que los aprisionaba, con su perfume reemplazando el oxígeno que tu sistema necesita para funcionar, te das cuenta que 'te amo' es poco.

Esas dos palabras son poco para vos, para describir lo que ella es, lo que ella significa, lo que ella representa, lo que ella nació para ser y lo que vos naciste para ser en su vida. Un 'te amo' no alcanza, un 'te amo' es insuficiente.

No existen adjetivos para describir el amor que por dentro te consume, que te quema, que te carcome, que domina tu actuar, que maneja tu vida, que se ha adueñado de tu ser. No existen adjetivos indicados, apropiados, adjetivos que abarquen lo loco que te tiene, lo mucho que te gusta, lo mucho que te encanta que te encante, lo terriblemente obsesionado que estás con ella.

No hay adjetivos, no.

Y un 'te amo' dista de ser suficiente.

"Michelle" repetís su nombre como un mantra, mientras otra tanda de lágrimas frescas es apartada por tus dedos y por tus labios ", princesita" ahora es ella la que se inclina más hacia delante, aún con sus manos acariciado tu cabello, y cerrás los ojos cuando empieza a frotar la punta de su nariz contra la tuya, suspirando despacio "… Te amo, princesa" musitás finalmente "Estoy perdidamente enamorado de vos"

Después de nueve meses, lo dijiste.

Y después de ese día fatídico en el que podrían haberse extinguido todos los mañanas que tenían por delante, lo dijiste.

Después de tantas dudas, después de tanto pensar y soñar mil veces las mismas cosas, después de contemplar todo sabiamente, después de romper las promesas que te habías hecho a vos mismo incluso cuando te repetías que acercándote a ella como compañero de trabajo no significaba que lo hecho estaba matando a lo dicho, finalmente susurraste ese 'te amo'.

Finalmente le dijiste que estás enamorado de ella.

Esa es la palabra clave: estás _enamorado_ de ella. Porque no es lo mismo amar a una persona que estar enamorado de una persona, no. Vos amás a tus padres, amás a tus hermanas, amás a tus dos hermanos aún cuando ya no existen físicamente, amás a tu abuela.

Pero Michelle es especial. Lo que sentís por ella es un amor especial, un amor que no puede sintetizarse con dos palabras, un amor para el cual no existen adjetivos, un amor para el cual no podés encontrar adjetivos.

"Estoy enamorado de vos"

Y el mundo se detiene, hasta que segundos más tarde – ¿o fueron acaso milenios más tarde? – escuchás esa voz, tu sonido favorito en el mundo, susurrando en tus oídos.

"Te amo"

Tu corazón se saltea un latido y luego reanuda sus palpitaciones, cada una más desaforada que la anterior.

"Te amo" repite "Te amo, más que a nada en el mundo" su boca se estrella contra la tuya, colapsando, y entre besos siguen repitiendo las mismas palabras, los dos, sofocándose el uno al otro, asfixiándose, murmurando esas palabras.

_Te amo._

Lo que los dos ya sabían, finalmente dicho en el lenguaje hablado.

Lo que el lenguaje de la piel ya les había confirmado, finalmente expresado.

La desesperación con la que sus bocas devoran la una a la otra, la desesperación con la que tus labios jalan los suyos y viceversa, esas mordidas inocentes, la dulzura de sus lenguas librando una batalla que ninguna de las dos va a ganar ni perder, todo eso pasa a un segundo plano, porque lo único que importa es escucharse el uno al otro hasta al hartazgo murmurando esos 'te amo' entre los muchos besos que están dándose.

Cuando finalmente respirar se vuelve una necesidad demasiado grande como para ignorarla por más tiempo, jadeando reposás tu frente sobre la tuya y permanecés con los ojos cerrados, sin poder creer aún que no se trata de un sueño, que es verdad que están juntos, sentados a orillas del mar, escuchando el romper de las olas mezclándose con sus propios suspiros, siendo observados desde lejos por la luna y las estrellas mientras los primeros 'te amo' son dichos.

Sin embargo, 'te amo' sigue pareciéndote poco.

Y cualquier adjetivo que puedas utilizar para intentar describir lo que sentís por ella te parece escaso, insuficiente.

"Estoy enamorada de vos" la escuchás decir, utilizando tus mismas palabras "Estoy tan, tan enamorada de vos" su frente sigue presionada contra la tuya, y sus manos están acariciado tu cuello y tu espalda a través de la tela de la remera.

"Yo también estoy enamorado de vos, muy enamorado de vos. Michelle" lográs que abra los ojos y te mire "… Michelle" aún estás esperando a que tus patrones de respiración se normalicen "Mi ángel, un 'te amo' no es suficiente, un millón de esas dos palabras no son suficientes" estás empezando a sonar incoherente, pero no te importa; querés aclararlo, explicárselo, decirle lo que sentís, decirle lo que está pasando por tu cabeza en este preciso instante "Te amo más, mucho más del 'te amo' que te digo" lográs finalmente articular.

Ahora es su dedo el que dibuja el contorno de tus labios, y es su turno de parafrasearte:

"Yo también te amo más, mucho más del 'te amo' que te digo"

"¿Vas a ser mi princesa para siempre?" preguntás, acariciando su frente y el contorno de su rostro.

"Sí" contesta, visiblemente abrumada por las emociones "Sí, mi vida. Para siempre"

Y ese para siempre empieza esta noche.

Se quedaron en la playa hasta el amanecer, simplemente abrazándose, escuchando los sonidos del mar, observando la luna y las estrellas, tratando de poner en palabras lo que solamente puede decirse con el corazón, repitiendo mil veces más lo mismo: _te amo más, mucho más del 'te amo' que te digo_, dejando que la frase se hundiera muy dentro de ustedes y llegara hasta las profundidades del alma, necesitando sólo besarse muy, muy despacio, extremadamente lento, perdiéndose por completo en la inocencia de esos besos.

En algún momento después de la salida del sol cayó dormida entre tus brazos, pero no cruzó por tu mente la idea de despertarla. Recostaste su cuerpo sobre la arena para que estuviera más cómoda (no querés que su cuello y espalda queden adoloridos por haberse quedado dormida en una posición sentada), con tu mano debajo de su cabeza para que no hiciera contacto con las durezas del suelo, y muy quieto y en silencio te quedaste.

Así estás ahora, a las seis de la mañana en una playa vacía, con el cielo iluminado por un sol tibio que cae sobre ella, sobre tu bella durmiente, bañándola, haciendo que las facciones de su rostro se vuelvan aún más hermosas si eso es posible.

"Te amo, Michelle" susurrás "Mucho más del 'te amo' que te digo" y seguís acariciando sus mejillas con tus dedos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_En el siguiente capítulo voy a explayarme más acerca de la familia de Michelle, y en el capítulo 45 hace su primera entrada Martina, la hermana de Tony; el resto de sus familiares van a ir siendo introducidos de a poco, así como también la historia de cada uno de ellos y la historia de sus dos hermanos fallecidos. _

_En cuanto a la propuesta de casamiento, tengo algo especial planeado para eso, pero faltan bastantes capítulos en el medio que contienen otros ingredientes que pienso agregarle a la trama._

_Soy muy detallista y muy meticulosa, por lo que probablemente me dedique a escribir los años y meses entre las temporadas del show con meticuloso detallismo, y voy a dejar un par de momentos que sólo van a ser mencionados para narrarlos en profundidad tiempo después. Ninguno de esos momentos es importante, son simplemente pequeñas conversaciones o pequeños instantes que van a ser agregados aquí y allá, incluyendo algunos que se refieren a los primeros meses de Michelle trabajando en la CTU, lo cual significa que George Mason y Paula van a volver a aparecer. _

_Como ya les vaticiné: van a terminar aburriéndose de mí._

_Gracias por sus hermosísimos comentarios: son lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo cada día más. _


	44. Hermanos en lo bueno y en lo malo

_Hermanos, en lo bueno y en lo malo, _

_Siempre unidos, siempre a mano, _

_Sin pedirnos nada a cambio. _

_Hermanos, en lo dulce y en lo amargo. _

Despertaste cerca de las siete de la mañana sintiéndote más feliz que nunca, recostada sobre la tibia arena dorada por la luz del sol, la misma luz del sol que acariciaba tu rostro con su suave calidez. Tu cabeza estaba reposando sobre su mano, y él estaba ahí, sentado junto a vos, contemplándote dormida.

No recordás cuándo fue que sucumbiste al cansancio; tu última memoria es la de estar acurrucada en sus brazos, pegando tus labios contra los suyos en un beso dulce y lento, tus manos bajando y subiendo por su espalda, ambos corazones latiendo al unísono y sincronizados, y esos 'te amo' de tanto en tanto susurrados en tu oído causando que la piel se te erizase.

Y de pronto, luego de haber visto el cielo iluminarse con el amanecer, luego de haber visto la luna y las estrellas desaparecer dando paso al día, tus párpados se volvieron pesados y cayeron sin que pudieras evitarlo, y te sumiste en lo que aparentemente fue un profundo sueño, el sueño más tranquilo y profundo que hayas tenido hasta ahora, un sueño libre de pesadillas, un sueño libre de fantasías o múltiples suposiciones.

Soñaste con él, de eso te acordás. Llevás meses soñando con él; desde el día en que lo conociste, él habita cada rincón de tu mente, incluso cuando estás dormida. Pero esta vez cuando cediste al cansancio que ni siquiera te habías percatado estaba comenzando a tomar control sobre tu cuerpo, en la pantalla de cine de tu subconsciente se proyectaron las imágenes más lindas de las últimas horas, esas horas que pasaron juntos, las primeras horas del cuento de hadas que te prometió escribir para vos, ese cuento de hadas del que sos protagonista.

Ayer, por primera vez, te dijo que te ama. Ya lo sabías: imposible no haberse dado cuenta, teniendo tantas evidencias, todas ellas gritando a voces lo mismo a través de sus mimos, sus besos y sus palabras. Sin embargo, estarías mintiendo si dijeras que no esperabas con ansias el momento en que ese 'te amo' se escapara de sus labios, el momento en que mirándote a los ojos confesara que está tan loco de amor por vos como vos lo estás por él.

Anoche, después de haber pasado juntos el día perfecto, a orillas del mar y con la luna alumbrándolos, hizo que temblaras al confesarte que _te ama más, mucho más que el_ _'te amo' que te dice_. Anoche, te pidió que fueras su princesa para siempre. Anoche, por primera vez en veinticuatro años, sentiste lo que es la felicidad _indiscutible_ y _absoluta_.

A penas una hora y unos cuantos minutos después tus ojos se abrieron otra vez, y lo primero que encontraron frente a ellos fue su sonrisa.

"Mmmh, ¿me quedé dormida?" murmuraste, a pesar de que la respuesta era bastante obvia.

"Sí, cosita, un ratito" se inclinó hacia adelante y sus labios trazaron una línea desde tu frente hasta la punta de tu nariz. No pudiste evitar la risita sofocada que se te escapó: siempre sentís cosquillas cuando deja sus besos ahí.

"Mmmh, me encanta despertarme así" te incorporaste hasta quedar sentada, aún tratando de despabilarte; por lo general no te cuesta entrar en funcionamiento segundos después de haber abierto los ojos, pero habías descansado tan bien, tan cómoda a pesar de haber estado tendida sobre la arena, habías descansado con una tranquilidad y una serenidad que hacía tiempo no experimentabas, sin malos recuerdos ni pesadillas de ninguna índole persiguiéndote para tragarte y envolverte en la negrura.

"¿Así cómo?" sabía a qué te referías; simplemente estaba haciéndose el tonto.

"Así, con vos: contenta y enamorada" contestaste, muy consiente de la sonrisa cruzando tu rostro de oreja a oreja.

Mientras esperaba a que te despejaras por completo y con sus dedos aún enredándose en tus bucles, masajeando tu cabeza dulce y lentamente, te propuso que se fueran de la playa antes de que los primeros turistas o vendedores comenzaran a arribar y a romper con la paz y la calma. Dijo que podían ir hasta su casa, tomar el desayuno juntos, y pasar el resto de sus días libres descansando, paseando por la ciudad, viendo televisión…

"¿No vas a cansarte de mi, Almeida?" bromeaste, interrumpiéndolo.

"Nunca" fue su respuesta, y para convencerte por completo – no que fuera necesario, en realidad -, selló tus labios con un beso, el primero de muchos que esperabas te diera hoy.

Tomaste la mano que caballerosamente te extendía y te pusiste de pie con su ayuda, te calzaste tus zapatos y tomaste tu cartera, la cual había quedado olvidada a un costado. Estaban a punto de regresar caminando hasta el lugar donde la noche anterior estacionaron el coche, lista para ir por segunda vez a su departamento y sentarte en alguna de las butacas altas de la cocina para verlo preparar los panqueques que te prometió, cuando lo que parecía sería el sábado perfecto se vio frustrado por el sonido de tu teléfono celular.

Te sentiste obligada a atender; ¿y si estaban llamando de la CTU?, ¿y si pasó algo con el Presidente Palmer?, ¿y si Chappelle necesitaba que fueran porque habían surgido nuevas pistas sobre alguna célula terrorista o se había activado alguna prioridad? Tuviste que atender, pensando que era el deber el que llamaba.

Menuda sorpresa te llevaste cuando del otro lado de la línea escuchaste la voz llorosa, asustada y jadeante de tu hermano mayor.

"_Michelle…, tuve una pesadilla horrible… Yo… Soñé que… soñé que Carrie venía a verme…, a decirme que yo era un perdedor, un alcohólico… un fracasado y… y que ella me había engañado porque… porque un idiota como yo merecía que… que lo tomaran de estúpido y que… que estaba contenta de que… de que yo… hubiera perdido a mi familia, a mis hijos… Me decía que nunca más iba a… a ver a mis hijos, que iba a testificar en mi contra en el… en el juicio por la tenencia de los nenes y… que… que iba a decir que yo… abusé de ella, que me aproveché de ella… Me decía que iba a mandarme a la… a la cárcel, y que no iba a ver a mis hijitos nunca más y yo… En el sueño yo la… la mataba, y luego me suicidaba. Michelle, estoy muy alterado. Necesito verte, Michelle, por favor. No quiero cometer una locura, no… Ayer compré una botella de… de vino, porque… No lo sé, no sé por qué la compré… No la abrí, pero… Ya sé que es sábado y que es… temprano, pero, Michelle, necesito hablar con alguien, necesito… Te necesito, hermanita. No quiero tomar, no quiero volver a tomar, no quiero que me saquen a mis hijos…"_

Escucharlo así, escuchar su sufrimiento te partió el alma.

Si bien cometió errores e hizo cosas que no debería haber hecho y se metió en situaciones en las que no se debería haber metido, sigue siendo tu hermano y es inevitable que te preocupes por él y por su bienestar, especialmente cuando sabés lo mucho que se ha esforzado por cambiar, por mejorar, por recuperarse después de haber caído en esa depresión tan profunda.

El psiquiatra le dijo que luego de sus episodios de ira o luego de pesadillas especialmente aterradoras, sería bueno conversarlo con alguien, hablarlo, buscar apoyo y tranquilidad en una figura que le inspirara confianza. Danny no tiene a nadie más, te tiene sólo a vos, su hermanita menor. Vos sos la única en quien puede confiar.

Nunca tuvo una figura paterna de la cual aprender (mejor ni entrar en detalles sobre su padre); tu mamá se esforzó tanto como pudo, pero la poca estabilidad emocional de la que alguna vez gozó fue durante los escasos años que disfrutó con tu padre, y esa felicidad acabó abrupta y trágicamente, derribándola una vez más con tanta fuerza que nunca pudo levantarse, por lo cual podría decirse que el rol materno que pudo haber cumplido con Danny fue insuficiente y quizá hasta nocivo; él nunca quiso acercarse a tu abuela Lee ni aceptar su bondad, cariño y cuidados porque 'no era su abuela biológica'. La única familia que Danny tiene se resume en vos y en sus hijos, y es muy claro que la ayuda que precisa en estos momentos sólo vos podés brindársela.

No podías dejarlo solo. No podías ser egoísta y anteponer tu felicidad, tu necesidad de estar con Tony ante la necesidad de tu hermano de recibir atención y compañía en un período tan oscuro y difícil.

Simplemente no podías. Lo sentías – lo sentís – como una responsabilidad.

A decir verdad, a pesar de que él es doce años mayor, desde hace bastante tiempo que te sentís responsable de Danny.

Cuando estudiabas becada en la universidad y él no tenía trabajo ni el nivel académico para enriquecer sus estudios con algún curso en el colegio comunitario que después le permitiera abrirse paso en el campo laboral, fuiste vos la que tomó un empleo como ayudante en la biblioteca para poder pagar sus cuentas y asegurarte que nunca le faltara de comer; fuiste vos la que lo dejó mudarse al departamento que alquilaste luego de la muerte de tu abuela cuando a él no le alcanzaba el dinero para pagar la renta de su habitación de hotel; fuiste vos la que movió cielo y tierra hasta que una de tus profesoras de ese entonces habló con su marido para que le diera a Danny un puesto como vendedor en su cadena de electrodomésticos.

Cuando cinco años atrás su novia quedó embarazada, fuiste vos la que habló largo y tendido con él para explicarle que era su deber hacer lo correcto y casarse con Haylie, responsabilizarse por sus actos y ser un buen padre para su hijo y un buen esposo. Después de todo, _su_ propio padre lo abandonó a él antes de nacer, cuando tu mamá era a penas una criatura de quince años, asustada y confundida. Él no iba a hacer lo mismo, ¿o sí? Fuiste vos la que lo convenció para que se hiciera cargo, sentara cabeza y se convirtiera en un jefe de familia. Eras a penas una jovencita de diecinueve años, y él con treinta y uno a cuestas dependió de vos para entender cómo debía guiarse frente a esa situación, dependió de vos para entender que tenía que asumir sus responsabilidades y obrar como un buen hombre en vez de escapar.

Y ahora no podés evitar que la culpa te carcoma un poco: Danny, luego de mucho esforzarse, había logrado llevar una buena vida. Le iba bien en su empleo, se preocupaba mucho por Haylie y por sus hijos, había madurado, se había convertido en alguien distinto, menos egoísta y más comprometido con asuntos importantes.

Pero a través tuyo conoció a Carrie, y si bien nunca cruzó por tu cabeza la idea de que acabaría sucediendo lo que en efecto sucedió, te resulta difícil no condenarte a vos misma.

Fuiste vos la que los presentó, feliz de tener finalmente una amiga luego de tantos años sufriendo discriminaciones múltiples, luego de tantos años de ser avergonzada y humillada por tus ricos y snobs compañeritos de colegio, luego de tantos años de ser simplemente 'la nieta de la señora japonesa que limpia', luego de tantos años de ser 'la chica inteligente y nerd que no tiene ni papá ni mamá', luego de convertirte en víctima de la timidez, luego de pasar tus años de secundaria sola y aislada sin querer entablar ningún tipo de amistad por miedo a ser rechazada o abandonada (tampoco nadie hizo el esfuerzo de acercarse a vos y hacer que te sintieras aceptada o incluida), luego de esconderte tras los libros en la Universidad porque te daba vergüenza ser menor que todos y tener que manejar en tu auto usado dos horas hasta la casa de tu abuela porque no tenías dinero o medios para rentar un apartamento cerca de allí o pagar para ocupar alguno de los dormitorios del campus.

Cuando conseguiste el trabajo en División y conociste a Carrie, ella se acercó a vos y te brindó su 'amistad'; o al menos algo que vos considerabas amistad. Y estabas tan contenta que llegaste al extremo de compórtate como una criatura estúpida de cinco años ansiando que tu hermano y tu mejor amiga se conocieran, lo cual desembocó en… esto.

'Esto' es tu hermano presa de un alcoholismo peligroso, de una depresión que lo llevó a atentar contra sí mismo e intentar poner fin a su vida.

'Esto' es tu ex cuñada – con quien antes tenías una buena relación – prohibiéndoles a tus sobrinitos ver a su papá y a su tía. 'Esto' es tu hermano enfrentando pesadillas, síndrome de abstinencia, citas con el psiquiatra y medicamentos que van a ayudarlo a que 'se ponga mejor pronto'.

'Esto' es que la necesidad de cuidarlo y ocuparte de él y ese sentido de responsabilidad hacia él que ya desde hace mucho tiempo era parte de tu personalidad aumenten aún más, llevándote a tener que mirar a Tony a los ojos con la mirada triste y decirle que no pueden pasar el sábado juntos porque Danny está mal y precisa algo de apoyo.

Te entiende, por supuesto, comprende sin problemas que es una cuestión de fuerza mayor la que te lleva a de pronto suspender los planes que habían ideado. Te dice que si se tratara de sus hermanas, haría exactamente lo mismo, iría corriendo enseguida a asistirlas, sea cual sea el problema; te cuesta imaginar a alguna de las hermanas de Tony enfrentándose a situaciones complicadas que impliquen alcohol, antidepresivos, terapeutas, divorcios complicados y pesadillas horribles en las que se ven asesinando a otro ser humano (aunque también por otro lado te cuesta encontrar méritos que lleven a Carrie a clasificar como algo que sería considerado dentro de la categoría de 'ser humano'). No conocés a sus hermanas, pero la experiencia con la que contás te ha enseñado que cuando una familia amorosa te respalda, cuando fuiste educado por padres amables y cariñosos, cuando creciste en un hogar feliz, tus chances de terminar enredado en problemas como los que desafían a Danny son menores, y por lo que Tony te ha contado es obvio que su hogar fue _muy_ diferente al tuyo.

Le dijiste a tu hermano que ibas a llegar en una hora, que acababas de levantarte (lo cual no es mentira) y que necesitabas bañarte y vestirte. Le aconsejaste darse una ducha tibia para tranquilizarse, tomar una taza de té y esperar pacientemente hasta que arribaras.

Tony insiste en llevarte hasta tu departamento, y no tenés fuerzas para decirle que – dado que él pasó toda la noche despierto y no duerme desde hace casi veinticuatro horas – debería irse directo a su casa y dejar que vos tomes un taxi hasta la tuya.

Simplemente envolvés tus brazos alrededor de su torso y apoyás la cabeza sobre su pecho, inhalando profundamente su perfume y preguntándote si será posible capturar este momento, guardarlo en una cajita de cristal y llevarlo con vos durante todo el día para no extrañarlo terriblemente.

Está ahí, abrazándote, mimándote, y vos ya lo extrañás porque sabés que van a pasar varias horas hasta que vuelvan a verse.

Dios, ciertamente desarrollaste una especie de dependencia de la cual no vas a recuperarte nunca (tampoco es que te interese mucho recuperarte; no querés volver a esas para nada lejanas épocas en las que estabas solita frente al mundo, cargando en tu espalda el peso entero del Universo).

"Gracias, mi vida" suspirás "Lamento mucho que nuestro sábado se haya echado a perder"

"Michelle, estoy enamorado de vos en parte por tu personalidad; la mujer a la que amo nunca dejaría a su hermano solo si está angustiado o en problemas" te besa en la frente, demorando sus labios sobre tu piel unos segundos más de lo necesario "Vamos, quiero comprarte algo en el camino para que no tengas el estómago vacío"

Amás que te cuide tanto, que se preocupe por vos de esta manera tan dulce. Amás que te mire con esos ojitos de cachorrito abandonado cuando minutos más tarde aparcan frente a un McDonald's y te dice:

"Sé que no es mucho: te merecés el mejor desayuno del mundo, algo más especial. Pero dadas las circunstancias…"

"Tony" lo interrumpís, acariciando su brazo de arriba a abajo y sonriendo, lo cual produce que automáticamente una sonrisa parecida a la tuya cruce su rostro de aspecto cansino pero feliz ", ya me siento especial por el simple hecho de que me ames" es tan lindo, poder decir esas palabras, poder decir que te ama ", y tenerte a vos es de por sí mucho más de lo que podría haber imaginado merecer"

Su boca roza la tuya brevemente.

"Te amo" suspira.

"Yo también te amo" tu contestación viene acompañada de una caricia en su mejilla antes de que se baje del auto y entre rápidamente al local, para regresar luego con dos vasos de cartón rebosantes de café caliente – el tuyo con azúcar, leche y crema como a vos te gusta – y panquecitos de chocolate con nueces.

"No te preocupes por Danny, mi vida" se esfuerza por tranquilizarte y aflojar tus tensos nervios antes la perspectiva del estado en el que puedas encontrar a tu hermano dentro de un rato; te maravilla cómo ha aprendido a leer tus gestos, tu lenguaje corporal, tus expresiones, cómo puede mirarte a los ojos y llegar al interior de tu alma, tan frágil, vulnerable y transparente cuando se trata de él "Va a estar todo bien, ¿sí, cosita?"

Con cualquier otra persona, asentirías con la cabeza y permanecerías en silencio, ahogándote por dentro. Pero con Tony es distinto: podés extender los brazos y pedirle que te saque de las aguas que amenazan con tragarte, podés contar con él para mejorar todo con sus palabras, con sus besos y con sus mimos.

"Gracias" tomás una de sus manos entre las tuyas "A veces pienso en… en qué hubiera pasado si es noche no lo hubiera encontrado"

Acabás de confesar algo que nunca le contaste a ninguna otra persona, una de las memorias más íntimas y dolorosas con las que tenés que convivir a diario, una de esas memorias que a veces por la noche te visita en forma de pesadilla, esa pregunta que no te deja en paz: ¿qué hubiera pasado si esa noche no llegabas a tiempo?

"Probablemente hubiera muerto antes de que los paramédicos pudieran estabilizarlo y llevarlo al hospital para lavarle el estómago" suspirás, y un escalofrío recorre tu espalda.

Pero no sabés si estás lista para contar más. No querés revivir todo eso justo ahora, desenterrar todo eso justo ahora que estás yendo a encontrarte con un Danny alterado y angustiado. Necesitás estar despejada y fuerte para enfrentar lo que sea que esté esperándote, para poder mantenerte firme y sostenerlo a él, evitar que caiga de nuevo en ese profundo pozo.

"Michelle, esta vez va a ser distinto" asegura, desviando los ojos de la carretera para mirarte a vos, y ves reflejada en él una pura y evidente preocupación por hacer que te sientas mejor "Tu hermano te llamó pidiéndote ayuda" te recuerda "No va a cometer ninguna locura; él quiere mejorar, quiere cambiar las cosas. No va a volver a cometer una locura" repite.

Y le crees.

Y te calmás.

Tragás con algo de dificultad y te las arreglás para regalarle una sonrisa débil, a pesar de que en el pecho sentís un nudo terrible hecho del llanto acumulado que no querés dejar salir.

El resto del viaje transcurre en silencio, hasta que estacionan frente a la puerta del edificio en el que vivís.

"Princesa, va a estar todo bien" te promete otra vez, acariciando cada centímetro de tu rostro, deteniéndose en tus labios y en tus párpados, que dejaste caer bajo la influencia terapéutica que su tacto tiene en vos "¿Querés que vaya con vos?" propone.

Danny nunca reaccionó bien a las personas extrañas, mucho menos si esa persona extraña es el que un par de noches atrás ordenó a seguridad que se lo llevaran a la enfermería de la CTU para sedarlo e impedir que acogotara a Carrie hasta quitarle el aire y matarla, mucho menos si ese mismo tipo se presenta como el novio de tu hermana. No, Danny no respondería bien si llevaras a Tony con vos.

"Nada me haría mejor que tenerte conmigo" decís, besando el dorso de su mano ", pero creo que es mejor que me ocupe de mi hermano yo sola. Estoy acostumbrada" le asegurás "Sólo que después de los últimos meses verlo así de destruido me afecta de manera especial"

Te gustaría contarle todo desde el principio: tu supuesta amistad con Carrie, cómo ella y tu hermano se conocieron, la forma en que se las ingenió para obtener su número de teléfono y llamarlo, el día en que Danny dejó a Haylie, el divorcio, todo el desastre que vino después de que Carrie se aburriera de usarlo y lo dejara abandonado como a un perro de la calle, el infierno en que su vida se sumió a partir de allí, el intento de suicidio…

Pero eso tomaría horas. Horas de llanto, horas de relatos entrecortados por tu necesidad de expresar el dolor llorando, horas de aferrarte a Tony, abrazarlo, pedirle que te cuide y que no te deje nunca, horas de desahogo. No podés darte ese lujo ahora, porque estás corriendo contra el reloj. No crees que Danny sea capaz de aguantar mucho más tiempo solo, sentado en su cama, en esa pequeña habitación oscura, bebiendo té y tratando de no pensar en la botella de vino que compró y que se muere por tomar.

"Un día voy a contarte cómo fue"

"Y ese día" sus labios acarician tu frente de nuevo "voy a escucharte tanto como necesites, ¿sí, princesa?"

Le regalás otra de tus sonrisas, lo besás muy despacio en la boca tratando de que el sabor se quede ahí tanto como sea posible, y luego finalmente te bajás del auto, con tu cartera colgando del brazo y la bolsa con tu osito de peluche sujeta por tu otra mano, no sin antes haberlo escuchado decir 'te amo' por lo que a estas alturas ya debe ser la vez número un millón.

Te alegra que Gordon, el encargado, no se halle en el recibidor cuando lo cruzás para llegar al ascensor; generalmente le gusta ponerse a hablar de su nieta, de su hijo que vive en Washington, del clima, del gobierno, de American Idol… Le gusta hablar, mucho, y a vos te gusta escuchar y compartir tus opiniones de tanto en tanto, pero hoy carecés de tiempo.

Cuando cruzás la puerta de tu departamento dejás la cartera en el sillón de la sala de estar, donde puedas agarrarla rápidamente cuando salgas del baño luego de tomar una ducha, con ropa limpia y lista para irte. Antes de ir al cuarto de baño, te dirigís a tu habitación y depositás al osito de felpa que Tony te regaló sobre tu cama, en el medio, junto a tus dos mullidos almohadones. Luce adorable, y al fijarte de nuevo en sus ojitos marrones sonreís: te recuerdan muchísimo a los de Tony, esos ojos en los que te encanta perderte.

Al desnudarte y echar tus vestimentas en el cesto para la ropa notás los granitos de arena que se han colado dentro de ella y en tu calzado, y no podés evitar suspira dulcemente cuando los recuerdos recientes de esas horas en la playa afloran. También tenés algo de arena en la cabeza, la cual desaparece de tu cabello enseguida luego de mojarlo y aplicar acondicionador.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, entrás a tu habitación con una toalla blanca envuelta alrededor del cuerpo, y al abrir el ropero – a diferencia de cómo sucedió ayer por la mañana – no te invade una urgencia desgarradora de encontrar algo que te haga ver bonita, ni te quedás frente al espejo contemplándote y pensando qué vas a vestir. Simplemente elegís al azar uno de tus otros tres pares de _jeans_, abrís un cajón y desdoblás una remera de manga tres cuartos color uva (lo cual te recuerda que la falda negra y remera color vino similar a la que llevás puesta ahora que tenías el día de la bomba nuclear aún están en la cesta de ropa para lavar, de la que aún no te ocupaste), y luego tomás de una de las perchas un saquito de hilo color blanco, aunque por un breve segundo te tentó la idea de abrigarte usando _su_ sweater gris, ése sweater gris impregnado en su perfume, que ahora es tuyo porque él te lo regaló.

Con tus zapatillas más cómodas calzadas, el cabello recogido por un gancho de plástico en una colita de caballo floja y las llaves de tu coche en una mano, volvés a bajar al hall, el cual por suerte sigue vacío y sin ninguna posibilidad de ser retenida y demorada a la vista.

Manejás a casa de Danny con el nudo en el estómago volviéndose cada vez más apretado y los nervios crispándose. En esta ocasión Tony no está para apaciguarte y servirte de sostén, y es algo que se nota bastante. El vacío en el estómago, ese agujero gigante que duele no estaba ahí cuando hará cosa de media hora atrás estabas en su auto, compartiendo con él el primer café de la mañana, escuchando sus palabras tranquilizadoras y disfrutando de sus caricias en tus manos y en tu rostro.

Respirás hondo, y otra vez cruza por tu mente la idea de que has desarrollado una dependencia profunda y que no podés esperar a volver a estar en sus brazos para hablarle de lo que pasó con Carrie, con Danny, con Haylie y tus sobrinos, esa horrible situación en cuyo turbio medio quedaste capturada, el modo en que lo sufriste en carne propia.

No podés esperar a caer en sus brazos y dejar que cure tus heridas.

Pero ahora estás lejos de ese refugio, estás lejos de ese nido que Tony Almeida representa para vos.

Ahora estás de pie frente a la puerta del 'hogar' de Danny, por llamarlo de algún modo, por no decir simplemente 'la pequeña habitación que alquila'. Ahora estás ahí frente a esa puerta que se abre, dejando ver a tu hermano mayor, quien sea ha convertido en un hombre consumido, debilitado y abatido.

Te abraza, y a diferencia de cómo actuaste un par de noches atrás, esta vez sí envolvés su cuerpo – mucho más grande que el tuyo – en tus brazos, queriendo consolarlo, queriendo ayudarlo, queriendo hacer que finalmente encuentre algo de alivio, algo de consuelo, queriendo tomar su mano y hacer que se ponga de pie para comenzar a recoger los pedazos rotos de su vida, una vida que ya estaba fracturada y a punto de deshacerse mucho antes que se involucrara con Carrie, mucho antes que abandonara a su esposa e hijos, mucho antes que empezara a tomar, mucho antes que perdiera el trabajo, mucho antes que se tragara todas esas pastillas para acabar con su existencia.

"Gracias por venir, Michelle" susurra.

Minutos más tarde están ambos sentados cada uno en una silla, frente a la pequeña mesa. El ambiente físico en el que se encuentran te recuerda un poco a eso que te contó Tony anoche sobre sus padres: ellos también vivían en una pieza, donde a penas cabían una cama, un par de sillas y una mesa, pero ellos sí eran felices, a diferencia de la miseria que se respira en el aire, la miseria que rodea a Danny.

Tiene los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, inyectados en sangre; su piel está roja y sofocada, bañada en lágrimas, algunas aún húmedas y otras que ya se han secado. Su cabello color arena está húmedo y sus ropas lucen limpias y frescas, lo que delata que por primera vez en mucho tiempo siguió un consejo tuyo sin que tuvieras que repetírselo diez mil veces y tomó esa ducha de agua tibia.

Las manos le tiemblan cuando trata de agarrar la pava de acero para volver a llenarla con agua, por lo cual se la quitás.

"Yo puedo hacer más té" ofrecés.

"No sé, hermanita… ¿Ya aprendiste a encender una hornalla?"

_Humor sarcástico y hasta podría decirse que teñido de negro. Pero al menos tiene algo de sentido del humor. Eso es bueno. _

"No te preocupes, Danny, no voy a prender fuego el edificio" lo tranquilizás en tono de broma, intentando animar un poco la situación, hacer que se afloje.

"Nadie se molestaría si prendieras fuego esta pocilga" es su respuesta agria, cortante y amarga.

Desprecia el techo que tiene sobre su cabeza, desprecia su vivienda que – aunque humilde – lo protege de la lluvia y el frío y de tener que – como muchos otros que por errores similares han acabado en la misma situación – tienen que dormir en la calle o en centros de ayuda para indigentes.

Hubo una época, cuando él era pequeñito, en la que a tu mamá nadie la protegía de nada, mucho menos de la lluvia y el frío. Y ella sola debía protegerse a sí misma y a su hijito, con sólo escasos diecisiete años de edad y un bebé de dos años. ¿Danny acaso no aprendió nada de su propia historia? Vos, que gracias al cielo nunca tuviste que recurrir a la asistencia de comedores comunitarios o asilos para madres solteras, aprendiste a valorar las cosas, a apreciarlas, a ser agradecido por el pan de cada día, pero él no aprendió nada de eso. Esas lecciones le entraron por un oído y le salieron por el otro.

Cuando era adolescente también despreciaba los esfuerzos de tu abuela, que estaba sola haciéndose cargo de los dos, tenía tres empleos y no era precisamente joven.

No, definitivamente la vida a Danny no le enseñó nada. O, mejor dicho, la vida trató de enseñarle, pero a él no le interesó aprender.

"Esto no es una pocilga, Danny" decís con algo de bronca en la punta de la lengua, tratando de mantener tus emociones bien apretadas dentro tuyo para que no desborden "Has pasado por necesidades peores. Hay gente que lo pasa mucho peor" notás que tu tono de voz está ligeramente más alto, que estás poniéndote un poco nerviosa, y te obligás a respirar hondo para tranquilizarte a vos misma.

_Dios, desearía que Tony estuviera acá, que me besara y abrazara y me hiciera sentir como una princesa y me diera que todo va a estar bien. _

"Antes yo tenía una casa, Michelle" se lamenta en voz alta, y percibís cierta cuota de resentimiento en sus palabras "Era de mi suegro, claro, y no perdía oportunidad de restregarme en la cara que fue él quién nos regaló a mi y a Haylie nuestro 'hogar', pero al menos era mi casa. Era una linda casa" comienza a temblar otra vez, mientras nuevas lágrimas llenan sus ojos abolsados.

Regresás con la pava llena de agua caliente en una mano, y una taza de loza blanca que encontraste junto al fregadero en la otra y depositás todo en la mesa junto al frasco de vidrio lleno de saquitos de té y la taza de Danny – una de plástico color rojo con dibujos de autitos que presumís debe haber pertenecido a tu sobrino, Nicholas -.

Dejás que hable, dejás que se desquite. Mientras, vertés el líquido caliente en ambas tazas y metés los saquitos dentro, viendo como el contenido pasa de incoloro a marrón claro.

"Tenía una casa y un trabajo"

Probás un sorbo de té: está amargo. Odiás el té amargo. Pero estás segura que en su estado económico actual Danny no tiene dinero suficiente para costear un lujo como un paquete de azúcar.

_Voy a ir al supermercado esta tarde y voy a traerle comida, voy a llenarle la heladera y las alacenas_.

"No me gustaba mi trabajo vendiendo microondas y lavadoras, pero al menos no estaba desempleado. Veía a mis hijos todos los días" la emoción hace que se trabe cuando los menciona, y su mano agarra con más fuerza el asa de la taza roja, hasta que de pronto sus nudillos se vuelven blancos "Ahora no puedo… no puedo verlos. No pueden ver a su papá, tampoco pueden ver a su tía" el corazón se te encoje de tristeza "Y Haylie dijo que va a asegurarse de que el juez le dé permiso para llevárselos lejos, que su abogado va a destrozarme… ¡Michelle, yo ni siquiera tengo dinero para costear un abogado!" da un puñetazo "¡Van a sacarme a mis hijos!"

Entierra la cabeza entre los brazos y cae derrotado sobre la superficie de la mesa, sollozando a viva voz.

"Michelle… yo no… Me equivoqué, lo sé, pero…"

"Shhh" frotás su espalda con la palma de tu mano en un intento de reconfortarlo "Danny, vamos a encontrar una solución" te gustaría poder prometérselo, te gustaría tener una garantía de que tus palabras son ciertas, de que se van a cumplir, de que no son sólo las palabras desesperadas de quien quiere consolar a un ser amado que está sufriendo.

Levanta la cabeza y solloza otra vez, en esta oportunidad con sus ojos clavados en los tuyos, que han comenzado a humedecerse.

"¡Michelle, yo amo a mis hijos, no quiero vivir sin ellos! Me equivoqué al engañar a Haylie, pero no soy un mal padre. ¡No soy un mal padre!"

Sigue perdido en sus incoherencia, gimiendo desconsolado como un animal herido, mientras a vos se te parte el alma a la mitad e intentás demostrarle que a pesar de todo estás ahí, que no vas a abandonarlo, incluso si muchas veces sus defectos lo nublan y comete errores, incluso si se muestra muchas veces malagradecido, incluso si no ha aprendido nada de lo que la vida intentó enseñarle, incluso si muchas veces despreció a tu abuela y la hirió con sus comentarios filosos, incluso si muchas veces te dijo verdades sobre tu mamá que preferirías haber ignorado. Incluso si él no siempre ha estado unido a vos, acompañándote en lo bueno y en lo malo, en lo dulce y en lo amargo, vos vas a estar ahí para él, para tu hermano.

Él es tu hermano – aunque compartan solamente la mitad de los genes -. Él es tu hermano. Estuvieron en la misma panza, fueron acunados durante nueve meses en el mismo vientre. Fueron dados a luz y a este mundo por la misma mujer, aunque en circunstancias muy diferentes una de la otra.

No importa lo que diga el ADN: él es tu hermano. La palabra 'medio' delante de ello para vos no existe, nunca existió en tu vocabulario, porque tu abuela Lee te crió de manera tal que entendieras que por más que Danny no fuera hijo de tu papá, él y vos eran hermanos como cualquier otros.

Y los hermanos tienen que apoyarse mutuamente. En lo bueno y en lo malo. En lo dulce y en lo amargo.

Danny muchas veces te decepcionó y abandonó, pero no te importa. Lo perdonaste. No vas a echárselo en cara. Nunca guardaste rencor por nada de lo que te hizo. No vas a abandonarlo jamás, haga lo que haga.

Cuando finalmente se calma y los sollozos cesan, sacás de tu cartera un paquete de pañuelitos descartables y se lo tendés para que pueda secarse el rostro y limpiarse la nariz.

"Danny" llamás su atención, implorando que te mire y escuche atentamente lo que vas a decirle "Lo siento tanto" te tiembla la voz, pero no te permitís llorar "Lamento mucho todas estas cosas que están pasándote: las pesadillas, tus problemas financieros, los problemas con Haylie, Carrie, todo. Lo lamento tanto" mordés tu labio para evitar el sollozo ahogado que quiere escaparse de tu garganta.

"No fue culpa tuya, Michelle" te asegura, acariciando el dorso de tu mano con sus nudillos "Yo cometí esos errores" traga con dificultad antes de continuar "Me casé con Haylie porque estaba embarazada, porque era lo correcto. La quería, pero no la amaba. Me preocupaba por ella, pero no estaba enamorado" suspira "Cuando nació Allison mi hija se convirtió en el gran amor de mi vida"

Recordás ese día: el día que sostuviste a tu sobrinita en brazos por primera vez. Recordás la sonrisa radiante en el rostro de Danny, recordás que te abrazó y te agradeció por haberlo convencido de quedarse con la madre de su bebé y aceptar sus responsabilidades como padre. Tenés esa foto guardada en algún lugar: tu sobrinita en tus brazos, y Danny acariciando protectoramente su cabecita.

Ese Danny rebosante de felicidad es el mismo que hoy se encuentra sentado frente a vos, en esa habitación pequeña a la que desprecia profundamente y llama pocilga, lamentándose por errores que le costaron mucho más de lo que creyó llegarían a costarle.

"Luego vinieron Nicholas y Krissy, y los amé tanto como a Ally. Ellos… Michelle, a ellos los amo más que a nada en el mundo" asegura, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón "Me preocupo por ellos. Quiero que sean felices. Quiero que tengan un buen padre, la clase de papá que yo no tuve. Quiero que tengan la infancia feliz que yo no tuve. Yo no, yo" vuelve a trabarse "… Mi vida matrimonial estaba tambaleándose, Michelle, Haylie y yo teníamos muchos problemas, discutíamos todos los días, nos llevábamos cada vez peor… Carrie me dio la excusa para cometer una indiscreción, algo con que distraerme, algo con que hacer más llevaderos los problemas en casa"

Ya te contó esta historia, varias veces la escuchaste, varias veces escuchaste sus explicaciones y motivos, pero si le hace bien repetirlo, estás dispuesta a escucharla otra vez.

"Y creo que llegué a enamorarme de ella, o de lo que pensé que ella era, en todo caso, la persona que me hizo creer que era… Sí, estaba enamorado de la clase de mujer que Carrie aparentó ser. Por eso dejé a Haylie: porque pensé que había encontrado en Carrie a la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida, al amor de mi vida. Yo estaba convencido de que estaba enamorado, de que _estábamos_ enamorados" comienza a sollozar otra vez "Ahora entiendo que mis únicos grandes amores, los únicos a los que amo incondicionalmente, son mis hijos"

"Y ellos saben que los amás" le asegurás "Vamos a encontrar la manera de solucionar las cosas, vamos a llegar a un acuerdo para que puedas verlos, vas a ver" intentás consolarlo, prometiéndote a vos misma que vas a mover cielo y tierra para sacar a Danny de esta circunstancia, que vas a acompañarlo hasta el final.

_Mi abuela hubiera querido esto, para esto me crió: para ser una buena hermana menor, y estar con Danny en lo bueno y en lo malo. _

"Michelle, fui muy egoísta con Haylie cuando la engañé, egoísta e injusto… En cierto modo en su momento lo sabía pero no me importaba porque pensé que era una buena revancha, una forma de castigarla por lo difícil que me ponía las cosas en casa a veces… Eso me hace una mala persona y un mal esposo" traga con dificultad otra vez "Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fui muchísimo más egoísta con mis hijos, y que fui un mal padre, porque este asunto del divorcio está causándoles tanto dolor" las lágrimas fluyen libres ", y ellos son sólo criaturitas inocentes" se altera demasiado, comienza a golpear la mesa con los puños "¡Por Dios, Krissy es una bebé!, ¡cuando empecé mi aventura con Carrie ni siquiera había nacido, Haylie tenía meses de embarazo! ¡¿Qué clase de padre soy?!

"Danny, sos un ser humano. Los seres humanos a veces tropiezan, y tienen que volver a levantarse…"

_Si sabré yo eso. _

Interrumpe lo que estás diciendo, aún más frustrado y enojado consigo mismo:

"¡Pero yo me quedé tirado en el suelo y dejé que la vida me pateara hasta morir desangrado! Me volví un alcohólico, perdí mi trabajo, traté de escaparme de la situación como un cobarde, tomándome un frasco de pastillas…"

No querés acordarte de esa noche. No querés acordarte de los días que siguieron. No. Reprimís las memorias, las empujás lejos. Tenés que mantenerte fuerte para él, no podés permitirte quebrarte y lárgate a llorar vos también porque es demasiado doloroso recordar lo mucho que sufriste y lo muy culpable que te sentiste cuando tu hermano intentó suicidarse.

"Les fallé a las personas que más amo en esta Tierra, las personas que me enseñaron lo que es el amor: mis hijos. Les fallé terriblemente" se lamenta, ladeando la cabeza de un lado al otro como lo haría un animal salvaje enjaulado.

"Danny, lo siento tanto" murmurás, y la impotencia que te carcome en estos momentos es tan grande que podrías vos misma ceder a la tentación y darte el gusto de llorar.

Pero no lo vas a hacer.

Vas a mantenerte fuerte, porque Danny necesita que seas su pilar, su sostén. Vos podés quebrarte y ahogarte en un mar de llanto cuando llegues a los brazos de Tony otra vez, esos brazos en los que te sentís más segura que en cualquier otro sitio, porque sabés que él va a curar todas tus heridas y jamás va a dejar que te sucedan cosas malas.

"Danny, vamos a solucionar esto" repetís, frotando su espalda "Vamos a solucionar esto. Voy a ayudarte, voy a estar con vos en esto, ¿sí? Estamos juntos en esto" hablás en voz baja y tranquilizadora "Vení, necesitás descansar, necesitás dormir bien" lo tomás de la mano y lo ayudás a caminar los pasos que separan la mesa de la cama.

Se recuesta ahí, y vos te arrodillás a su lado, esperando que el suelo de madera sin barnizar no tenga astillas.

Sigue llorando con la cara enterrada en la almohada, que se parece más a un pedazo de goma espuma envuelto en una tela antes blanca pero que por la suciedad se ha vuelto gris.

_Voy a comprarle una almohada de plumas. Y fundas nuevas. Y ropa de cama también._

"No quiero que me saquen a mis hijos, Michelle" vuelve a decirte con voz ahogada.

"Vamos a luchar para que no sea así. Voy a pagarte un abogado"

"Ya hiciste demasiado por mí… No merezco tanto, Michelle, especialmente porque yo nunca fui un hermano modelo para vos…"

No, es cierto, no lo fue. Cuando eras pequeña no te prestaba atención, rechazaba tus muestras de afecto, rompía tus cosas a propósito, te llamaba su 'medio hermana' porque sabía que eso te lastimaba, te decía que eras 'rara' porque todos los japoneses eran raros, y que él era 'normal'; te decía que no importaba que hubieras nacido en los Estados Unidos, que seguías siendo rara igual porque tu papá había sido japonés. Muchas veces incluso te torturaba diciéndote que tu papá no había fallecido, que se había hecho pasar por muerto para abandonarte a vos porque no te quería.

Sí, Danny era bastante cruel con vos.

Pero eso no te marcó de manera especial, o al menos no te marcó tanto como para negarle ayuda en sus tiempos difíciles, porque vos a él nunca lo consideraste menos de lo que realmente es: tu hermano.

"No, Danny" lo interrumpís "Voy a pagarte un abogado, y voy a ayudarte a encontrar un trabajo"

"Nadie contrataría a un alcohólico…"

"No seas pesimista, Danny" ordenás con voz firme "¿Dónde está esa botella de vino que compraste?" preguntás.

"En el baño" contesta con vergüenza. Parece decepcionado de sí mismo por haber sucumbido a la tentación y comprad alcohol.

Rápidamente te dirigís al pequeño cuarto anexado a la habitación. Es un baño pequeño, con una ducha pequeña y un lavabo y retrete pequeños. A penas si cabrían dos personas de pie dentro de él. Encontrás la botella en una esquina, la tomás y regresás con Danny, cerrando la puerta detrás de vos con un leve chillido debido a que no está bien aceitada.

Cuando estás nuevamente arrodillada junto a él, hacés que desentierre la cara de la almohada y sostenés la botella de vidrio, llena y sin abrir, frente a sus ojos.

"Esto" indicás "no es la solución a nada" pensás en tu mamá, en su alcoholismo, y tu corazón se hincha de angustia otra vez "Mamá creyó que los problemas eran más fáciles de afrontar si primero se llenaba de 'coraje líquido', pero no tenía razón"

Recordás las cajas de cartón repletas con las pertenencias de tu mamá, esas que tu abuela guardó en el fondo de su ropero después de que tu madre se fuera esa mañana de verano porque 'iba a ir a un lugar en donde la ayudarían a mejorar'. Encontraste esas cajas dos o tres años más tarde por casualidad, y no pudiste resistir la tentación de abrirlas y echar un vistazo.

Dentro estaban los diarios de vida de tu madre. Muchos libritos pequeños de hojas lisas repletas con palabras de su puño y letra, testimonios de su difícil vida, de su sufrimiento, de su angustia, de su calvario. El primero estaba fechado en la época en que seguramente tenía unos doce o trece años, y el último estaba fechado meses antes de su partida.

Ahí estaba, recordás, su historia. O al menos su versión de la historia. Con todos los detalles oscuros que desconocías, esos detalles oscuros que una madre no cuenta a sus hijos para protegerlos, para no romper la creencia de que todas las mamás son heroínas capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, capaces de defenderlos de todo.

Vos nunca creíste en eso: eras consciente de que tu mamá distaba de poder defenderte de todo. Era consciente de que no podía defenderse ni a sí misma. Pero a través de esos diarios – que tuviste que leer a escondidas durante las tardes en te quedabas sola en casa – pudiste conocerla y entenderla mejor, pudiste comprender los motivos de su comportamiento, pudiste reemplazar tus sentimientos dudosos hacia ella por compasión.

Uno de los párrafos que se grabó a fuego dentro de vos fue aquel en el que hablaba de lo mucho que necesitaba el 'coraje líquido', el alcohol y el consuelo que le proporcionaba para poder vivir consigo misma, para poder seguir adelante después de haber perdido al amor de su vida.

Tu papá era todo para tu mamá, así como sus tres hijos son todo para Danny.

Tu mamá perdió a tu papá, y Danny puede perder a sus hijos.

Tu mamá escapaba del dolor con alcohol, y Danny intentó hacer lo mismo.

No pudiste ayudar a tu mamá, pero sí vas a ayudar a tu hermano.

"Danny, beber no va a llevarte a ninguna parte, simplemente va a pulverizarte hasta que no puedas mantenerte en pie. Te ahogarías en alcohol, literal y figuradamente, y no voy a permitir que eso suceda"

"Ya lo sé" su voz suena débil, pequeña. Él luce débil y pequeño "Lo sé, Michelle. No quiero volver a tomar nunca más. Quiero mejorar, lo juro"

"Ya lo sé. Y voy a ayudarte, ¿sí? Vas a salir de ésta"

"Voy a salir de ésta" repite, tratando de llenarse de valor "Voy a salir de ésta"

"Ahora necesitás descansar. No te preocupes por las pesadillas, voy a quedarme acá y si veo que empezás a agitarte, voy a despertarte" prometés.

Asiente con la cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos.

"Gracias Michelle" murmura cuando está a punto de sucumbir al agotamiento.

"No tenés nada que agradecerme, Danny" suspirás "Los hermanos estamos para eso, para ayudarnos en lo bueno y en lo malo"

Un rato más tarde ha caído profundamente dormido, presa de sus nervios y del cansancio físico y emocional. Te sentás en una de las dos sillas y sacás de tu cartera el libro que habías metido allí ayer por la mañana para que no luciera tan vacía. Lo hojeás, intentás leer para distraerte y hacer que el tiempo pase, pero el texto no llega a tu cerebro; las palabras impresas son como hormigas negras muy pequeñitas todas desparramadas prolijamente, sin significado alguno, o al menos en estos momentos el significado escapa a tu entendimiento.

Estás exhausta vos también. Cansada, muy cansada. Darías cualquier cosa con tal de echarte a dormir, y podrías hacerlo: podrías reposar la cabeza sobre la mesita; no es la posición más cómoda, pero a tu cuerpo no le importaría con tal de recargar algo de energías.

Pero tenés miedo de adormecerte. Tenés miedo porque podrían surgir pesadillas, tus propias pesadillas. Pesadillas relacionadas a tu mamá y al sufrimiento del que fuiste testigo durante los diez años que viviste con ella, viéndola desperdiciarse y arruinarse, tratando de ocultar su alcoholismo y fallando estrepitosamente. Pesadillas involucrando a Danny, a Carrie o a tus sobrinos. Pesadillas creadas a partir de las horribles y aún frescas memorias que guardás del día en que George y Paula murieron, el día en que tantos otros fueron asesinados, el día en que tantas cosas salieron mal…

Extrañás a Tony más que nunca. Lo necesitás a él para dormir. Él es el único que puede protegerte de esas pesadillas, de esos fantasmas. Él es el único que sabe cómo hacer que caigas en un sueño pacífico y profundo, el único que permanecería despierto toda una noche viéndote dormir, acariciándote, cuidándote.

Vas a quedarte unas cuantas horas más acá, por mucho que la jaqueca esté partiéndote la cabeza y necesites ir corriendo a donde está _él_; donde sea que esté él, para vos ése es el lugar más seguro del mundo. Vas a quedarte hasta que Danny se despierte, lo cual probablemente no sea hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Luego vas a ir a comprar algo para que almuerce, una pizza o quizás algo más sano (_sí, definitivamente algo más sano_ decidís cuando vas a lavar ambas tazas de té y ves las cajas de cartón vacías y engrasadas al otro costado del fregadero).

Después vas a ir al supermercado, vas a llenar el carrito con comida (a diferencia tuya Danny sí sabe cocinar) y vas a encargarte de que la heladera y alacena de tu hermano queden llenas.

Finalmente vas a irte a casa de Tony, a tu refugio, donde nada puede salir mal y las cosas no duelen.

Suspirás, conforme con el plan que has ideado en tu cabeza para este sábado, que al principio se suponía sería divertido y relajante pero que terminó desfigurándose un poco.

No te importa, porque estás satisfecha: cumpliste con tu deber de hermana, y eso te enorgullece.

Antes de volver a tu libro y tratar de prestar algo de atención, tomás la botella de vino aún sin abrir, le sacás el corcho y vertés su contenido en el fregadero, dejando que el líquido oscuro desaparezca.

Observás la figura enorme de Danny, ahora de espaldas a vos y de cara a la pared, con las rodillas al pecho y el rostro medio enterrado en la almohada, durmiendo, respirando profunda y pausadamente, con algún leve ronquido escapando sus labios cada tanto.

Sí, estás satisfecha: una vez más le probaste que los hermanos están en las buenas y en las malas, en lo dulce y en lo amargo, que nunca dejan de ser hermanos, incluso si genéticamente comparten nada más una mitad. Le probaste que, aunque muchas veces cuando eras chica y él era un adolescente le gustaba lastimarte llamándote 'su medio hermana' no le guardás rencor en lo absoluto. Le probaste que jamás vas a abandonarlo.

Y te parece que ha empezado a creerte.

Te parece que ha empezado a entender para qué son los hermanos.


	45. Martina Almeida

_No quisiera cambiarte  
Y no quiero que pierdas tu personalidad_

Dos segundos después de haber dejado a Michelle en la puerta del edificio en el que vive, ya estabas extrañándola terriblemente, como si no pudieras funcionar cual ser humano normal en su ausencia, como si necesitaras de ella para simplemente _existir_.

Mientras manejabas de vuelta a tu departamento, pedazos de una conversación sostenida entre los dos ayer por la mañana resurgieron de entre ese sector de tu cerebro en que se almacenan los recuerdos más placenteros, y las imágenes aparecieron en color vividos frente a tus ojos y podrías haber jurado que el ruido del tráfico, de las bocinas, de los autos y de los transeúntes desaparecieron para dar paso a tu sonido favorito en este mundo: su voz, esa voz que estás seguro debe escucharse todo el tiempo en el cielo, porque una voz tan hermosa tiene que ser de un ángel.

"_Ocupás mucho más que un huequito, Michelle. De hecho, si no me ando con cuidado, vas a terminar significando mi vida entera" _

"_¿Y vas a andarte con cuidado o vas a mantener la guardia baja?" _

"_Sos libre de hacer conmigo lo que quieras, Michelle"_

Reíste en ese momento y chasqueaste la lengua, reacción y gestos característicos de tu persona, así como también lo es la costumbre de rascarte el costado de la cara cuando estás nerviosa, muy concentrado o no sabés qué pensar o decir. De hecho, luego de reír y chasquear la lengua tus dedos rasparon suavemente una de tus mejillas, y te quedaste detenido frente al semáforo en rojo analizando ese fragmento de conversación en particular.

La guardia ya la tenés baja hace rato, incluso antes de admitir tus sentimientos y decidir que era hora de aflojar, incluso antes de reconocer que ella logró romper las paredes de cristal que envolvían a tu corazón, no sin antes haber derribado los gigantescos muros de acero que habías construido a su alrededor después de 'la experiencia Nina'.

En realidad, visto con cierta perspectiva, te das cuenta que empezaste a bajar la guardia – inconscientemente, al principio – el segundo en que la conociste, el segundo en que viste ese par de enormes ojos asiáticos.

Desde ese día en adelante, tu vida cambió por completo – por momentos sin que te percataras de esos cambios que estaban aconteciendo -, hasta llegar al punto en que se resuelve sólo alrededor de ella, hasta llegar al punto en que la necesitás a ella para ser feliz, para vivir, para respirar. Hasta llegar al punto en que ella significa tu vida entera, hasta llegar al punto en que confiás en ella para dejarle hacer de vos lo que se le ocurra, sin temer a las consecuencias, porque lo único que te importa es tenerla a ella, lo único que necesitás es tenerla a ella.

En eso pensaste durante el camino de vuelta a tu departamento, en eso y en lo mucho que te preocupa la inestabilidad de su historia familiar, lo mucho que te intriga aún no saber nada, porque desde el desconocimiento no podés ayudarla a lidiar con sus heridas. Y no hay nada que quieras más que sanarla; no te alcanza con escucharla decir que tus palabras curan todos sus males: querés saber por qué está dañada, querés saberlo para poder ser el antídoto que necesita.

Hasta ahora contás con pocos datos.

Por lo que podés ver, Danny no es un ejemplo de hermano mayor modelo, al parecer es bastante complicado y depende mucho de Michelle y de sus cuidados. Te enorgullece y te provoca admiración saber que se preocupa por él, que se hace cargo y lo ayuda en estos momentos difíciles que está atravesando, con su divorcio, su depresión y sus problemas con el alcohol. Ver este costado tan humano de Michelle hace que te enamores mil veces más.

Sabés que su abuela falleció seis años atrás, y que al parecer jugó un papel importante en su infancia.

Y sabés, por lo que te dijo mientras cenaban después de que brevemente le contaras la historia de tus padres, que los suyos no tuvieron un final feliz.

Por algún motivo, los padres de Michelle no tuvieron un final feliz.

Esas palabras pueden guardar muchos significados, desde un romance trunco, pasando por un divorcio turbulento hasta quizá una posible orfandad en una edad demasiado temprana…

En ese momento, a escasas cuadras de tu lugar de destino, hiciste un movimiento con la cabeza como si trataras de ahuyentar a una mosca y sacudiste esos pensamientos hasta mandarlos al fondo de tu mente.

Preferís ahorrarte el trabajo de sacar conjeturas y dejar que ella venga a vos cuando lo crea necesario y te cuente cómo son las cosas, no sólo respecto a Danny y todo lo que sucedió con Carrie, si no también respecto a todo lo demás. Ella sabe que puede recurrir a vos, sabe que siempre tus brazos van a estar abiertos y que vas a estar feliz de escucharla y consolarla cuando ella lo considere apropiado.

Mientras tanto te conformás con simplemente poder abrazarla, besarla, mimarla…

_Eso se suponía íbamos a hacer el día de hoy: estar juntos_ pensaste al entrar a tu departamento, al tiempo que un suspiro de resignación escapaba tus labios, pero enseguida te diste cuenta que estabas siendo bastante egoísta, por lo cual decidiste distraerte un poco de tu necesidad de tomar el teléfono y llamarla para ver cómo estaban yendo las cosas.

Te duchaste, te cambiaste de ropa – pantalón de vestir sencillo color crema y otra de tus camisas deportivas, esta vez color celeste y de mangas largas, y debajo una camiseta blanca - y luego te tiraste en la cama sin siquiera quitar el cobertor, con intención de recargar energías y reponerte del cansancio que sentías, cansancio del cual no te habías percatado para nada la noche anterior en la playa, mientras los dos se besaban, miraban las estrellas y se perdían en esos 'te amo' susurrados tan despacio que eran a penas audibles.

La forma perfecta de terminar la cita perfecta. La forma perfecta de terminar el día perfecto.

_El mejor día de mi vida, sin comparación, y fue sólo el primer día. El primero de muchos, muchos otros días hermosos que me esperan con ella_.

Mientras el sueño se apoderaba de tu cuerpo hasta aflojarlo, relajarlo y nublar tu mente, tus últimos pensamientos vagaban alrededor de la idea de dormir un par de horas, comer algo ligero y luego llamar a Michelle. _Si las cosas con Danny mejoraron_, se te ocurrió, _y se siente tranquila dejándolo solo, quizá pueda venir a cenar. _

_Voy a cocinar pollo al honro_ continuó planeando esa voz interior que habita tu cabeza y que da forma a los pensamientos que surgen en ella, mientras tus ojos se volvían cada vez más y más pesados y perdías consciencia de tus alrededores y hasta de tu propio cuerpo. _Y buñuelitos de acelga y papas a la crema para acompañar. Para el postre puedo comprar helado…_

Antes de que siquiera lo notaras, estabas profundamente dormido, acunado por la expectativa de tal vez volver a ver a Michelle más tarde y pasar lo que quede del día con ella, los dos tranquilos, solos y alejados del resto del mundo, hablando de todo o de nada, viendo una película clásica o dibujos animados (claramente podrías imaginar a Michelle acurrucada en el sofá, en tus brazos, viendo dibujos animados, y la sola idea te resulta adorable).

Ninguna pesadilla ni mal recuerdo acudieron para perturbar tu descanso, como si una burbuja cómoda y reconfortante se hubiera levantado a tu alrededor, formando un caparazón, un refugio.

Porque eso es Michelle para vos, incluso cuando no están físicamente juntos y sólo habita en tu cabeza, en tu alma y en tu corazón: un refugio.

_Tu_ refugio.

El tiempo se detuvo en los relojes el segundo en que Morfeo te hizo su presa, o al menos se detuvo para vos.

Ése es tu problema: cuando caes en un sopor hondo sin preocupaciones que agiten las aguas del mar que hay dentro de vos, el mundo se para en seco y no se reanuda si no hasta que finalmente tus párpados se levantan cuando despertás. Al hacerlo, siempre tenés la sensación de que han pasado sólo escasos minutos desde que tu cuerpo se relajó, se hundió en el colchón y quedó allí inmóvil, y generalmente al fijarte en el primer reloj que tengas a mano te sorprendés al ver que los números te dicen que pasaron en realidad tres o cuatro horas.

Cuando despertaste hace un rato, eran casi la una de la tarde.

Revisaste tu celular, en búsqueda de algún mensaje de texto o llamadas pérdidas. Nada.

Revisaste el contestador de tu casa. Tampoco encontraste novedades ahí.

Dirigiste tus pasos hacia el pequeño estudio donde tenés cosas relacionadas con el trabajo, varias computadoras, un escritorio, archivadores repletos de papeles, una mesa de dibujo bastante amplia y otros muchos cajones llenos de materiales que van desde lápices de punta fina pasando por acuarelas, temperas, óleos, hojas de todos los tamaños y texturas, reglas, escuadras, compases, pinceles de lo más variados, frasquitos de tinta china de todos los colores y marcadores de diversos grosores (definitivamente dibujar es un pasatiempo que en tu vida ocupa un espacio sólo comparable al que le das a la música y al baseball).

Encendiste tu computadora personal – esa que tiene de todo menos archivos relacionados al trabajo –, chequeaste tu casilla de correo electrónico (nada interesante excepto compilados de chistes o las típicas presentaciones de Power Point relatando impresionantes historias de vida, hechos milagrosos, dando consejos para vivir mejor o alertando acerca de estafas crediticias o nuevos métodos para timar a las personas y sacarles dinero, los cuales borraste sin siquiera mirar dos veces) y estabas a punto de apagar el equipo e ir a la cocina a prepararte un almuerzo liviano cuando escuchaste el sonido del timbre.

Sonreíste de oreja a oreja, pensando que tal vez Michelle había tomado la iniciativa de ir directo a tu departamento después de haber tranquilizado a su hermano. Recorriste el tramo de pasillo hasta la cocina – donde está el portero eléctrico – pensando que lo que iba a ser un almuerzo sencillo y solitario frente al televisor se convertiría en algo muchísimo más placentero.

Tomaste el auricular en tu mano y con el corazón alterado de alegría dijiste 'hola', pero tus ilusiones se pincharon y desinflaron como si de un gigantesco globo rojo se trataran cuando una voz que conocés bien y que dista mucho de parecerse a la de Michelle dijo:

"Anthony, soy yo"

Sólo dos personas en este mundo te llaman Anthony: tu mamá – quien estás seguro no viajó desde Chicago hasta Los Angeles en las últimas veinticuatro horas – y tú hermana menor.

De ella se trataba.

"¿Martina?" respondiste sorprendido.

"¿Estabas esperando a alguien más?" la abogada en ella entró en el campo de juego, y podrías haber jurado que sus músculos estaban tensándose, poniéndola a la defensiva.

_No se le escapa nada. Nada de nada._

Sí, honestamente estabas esperado que fuera alguien más, otra persona con la confianza suficiente para pasarse por allí y tocar el timbre sin invitación previa. Pero no se lo dijiste a Martina; cuando le hables de Michelle, querés hacerlo en persona y con detalles, no a través de un portero eléctrico.

Además, conocés a tu hermana y sabés cómo es, sabés que un '_sí, estaba esperando a mi novia' _sería suficiente para desquiciarla.

"Ya bajo" fue tu única contestación antes de volver a depositar el auricular en su lugar.

Ahora estás en el ascensor, presionando el botoncito que dice 'Planta baja', observando tu aspecto en el espejo que cubre una de las cuatro paredes.

No lucís tan mal para alguien que acaba de despertarse de la siesta que tomó por la mañana. De hecho, lucís bastante bien: la ropa no tiene arrugas, no estás despeinado ni quedaron las marcas de la almohada en tu cara.

Te gusta estar prolijo y arreglado en presencia de tu hermana, porque su obsesión compulsiva con el orden la lleva a ser bastante insoportable cuando se topa con personas desaliñadas, provocando actitudes que pueden variar mucho y alcanzar diversos grados de locura. Recordás cuando a los ocho años pasó toda una tarde cociendo los botones de tus camisas para que quedaran perfectos y reforzados, simplemente porque los notaba 'flojos' y tenía la sensación de que iban a salirse en cualquier momento. O esa vez en la que te sermoneó durante al menos cuarenta minutos porque no te habías afeitado.

Sí, tu hermana es definitivamente un caso muy particular.

Pero la verdad es que la amás igual, y no la cambiarías por nada del mundo, ni a ella ni a su forma de ser. La amás por lo que es, incluso si es bastante rara y peculiar para la mayoría de las cosas, incluso si es terriblemente distinta a cualquier criatura de diecinueve años que haya habitado esta Tierra, incluso si una personalidad como la suya es bastante difícil de manejar a veces… Bueno, su personalidad es algo con lo que uno no puede lidiar la mayoría del tiempo, pero si no fuera así de excéntrica, obsesiva y distinta, entonces no sería tu hermana.

Llegás al vestíbulo del edificio y ves a través de los vidrios de los gigantescos portones una figura que inconfundiblemente es la suya.

Un metro sesenta y siete de altura, muy delgada sin llegar a tener un esqueleto raquítico, estilizada pero no voluptuosa, erguida como una bailarina (clases de ballet profesional desde los tres años hasta los trece, y si no hubiera sido becada en Harvard probablemente habría considerado el baile una carrera en lugar de tenerlo ahora como pasatiempo eventual), con el cabello castaño largo y lacio suelto, distinguís a los lejos su silueta dándote la espalda, sosteniendo en una mano lo que parece una bolsa de papel madera con manijas y con uno de sus muchos bolsos Luis Vuitton colgando de su otro brazo.

Cuando introducís la llave en el cerrojo y de un solo movimiento abrís la puerta, se voltea al percatarse de tu presencia detrás de ella, a escaso medio metro suyo.

"Hermanita" suspirás contento antes de darle un beso en la mejilla "¡Qué sorpresa!" sentís sus brazos alrededor de tu ancha espalda, estrechándote de manera cariñosa aunque de forma breve, ya que no resulta muy cómodo dado que sus dos manos están ocupadas, una con las azas de la bolsa de papel madera y otra con un par de anteojos de sol y las llaves del auto.

"Una agradable sorpresa, espero" te dice cuando se separan, curvando sus labios finos y propensos a resecarse (lo cual la convierte en la fanática número uno de la manteca de cacao en barra) en una media sonrisa.

Elegante y con estilo, como siempre, su vestimenta mezcla retazos de la profesional que es a pesar de su corta edad, de la mujer madura como la que actúa la mayor parte del tiempo, de la muñequita de porcelana perfecta y de la curiosa, amante del arte bohemia que podría pasar horas leyendo a autores rusos y escuchando música clásica, para luego decidir que tiene ganas de escuchar rock a todo volumen o mirar alguna serie de televisión del estilo de CSI o Law & Order.

El bolso Luis Vuitton es color crema, nada ostentoso; eso es algo que le agrada de tu hermana: no le gusta ostentar, con nada en lo absoluto, y aunque no es tímida, siempre se desprende de ella esa sensación que da a uno entender que si pudiera desearía pasar desapercibida en ciertos ámbitos y bajo ciertas circunstancias. Por eso sus ropas – si bien de diseñador -, son sencillas, como la blusa beige de mangas cortas que lleva ahora, o sus jeans azul claro.

Con tu trabajo siendo lo que es y la increíble lista de actividades que tu hermana tiene tiempo de meter entre sus horarios de trabajo en la firma de abogados de su suegro y sus cursos complementarios en la Universidad, no se ven tanto como les gustaría, por lo cual sus encuentros están plagados de largas conversaciones en las que se ponen al día con lujo de detalles.

"Sí, una sorpresa muy agradable" coincidís, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Tu hermana menor es tu confidente. Es la única con la que alguna vez hablaste de Nina y del modo en que te afectó su traición, aunque tampoco ahondaste mucho en ese tema porque dolía demasiado. Es la única a la que le contás cosas de tu trabajo, aunque sean nimiedades típicas de cualquier oficina común y corriente (aunque la CTU dista de ser una oficina común y corriente). Es la única con la que discutirías cualquier cosa (bueno, _casi_ cualquier cosa).

Honestamente, aunque en un principio te sentiste un tanto desilusionado de que no fuera Michelle la que tocó el timbre, te alegra que Martina esté acá, te alegra que te haya dado esta sorpresa.

"¿Ya almorzaste?" pregunta casualmente durante el viaje en ascensor.

"Todavía no; estaba a punto de preparar algo"

Tu idea de un sándwich obviamente ha quedado descalificada. La presencia de Martina amerita algo especial, como unos tallarines Alfredo o pastel de carne.

"Qué bien" sonríe, y levanta la bolsa de papel madera ", porque en el camino hacia acá pasé por un restaurante de comida mexicana y traje un par de cosas"

_Comida mexicana, cuándo no_.

Martina tiene mucho apego a las raíces de tu familia y sus orígenes latinos, por lo cual generalmente se define a sí misma como 'mitad mexicana, mitad argentina, nacida en los Estados Unidos de América'.

De chicos tus padres y abuela les hablaban en Inglés y en Español para que aprendieran ambos idiomas al mismo tiempo, por lo cual vos y tus hermanos son fluidos en esas dos lenguas, pero tus padres – también fieles a sus orígenes – los instaban a utilizar el Español dentro de la casa para comunicarse entre ustedes o con ellos, los alentaban a mirar televisión en Español y de hecho les inculcaron la costumbre de considerar al Español su primer lengua. Es por eso que la mayor parte del tiempo tu cabeza funciona en Español, y naturalmente, de forma automática y sin pensarlo al hablar con tus compañeros de trabajo y demás personas con las que te relacionás las palabras salen solas en Inglés sin necesidad de que te esfuerces mucho.

En el caso de Martina – que además habla Francés, Portugués e Italiano – el de sus ancestros es un idioma tan preciado y tan especial que debe reservarse sólo para ocasiones especiales, siendo éstas cuando está muy enojada o cuando está demasiado feliz, para verbalizar sus pensamientos dentro de su cabeza y mantener discusiones internas y para comunicarse con sus hermanos y padres cuando en presencia de personas que desconozcan la lengua quiera decir algo sin que los demás se enteren de lo que está diciendo.

Una vez dentro del departamento van directo a la cocina y comienzan a preparar la mesa para comer – mantelitos individuales, platos, vasos, servilletas, una botella de gaseosa sobre la mesa -, mientras conversan.

"Estoy feliz de que hayas venido" comentás con absoluta sinceridad.

"A decir verdad, fue un plan de último momento" confiesa; notás que sus manos de dedos largos y finos que terminan en uñas prolijamente arregladas y barnizadas con una capa de brillo natural acomodan con meticulosidad los mantelitos y la vajilla hasta que quedan perfectos y a su gusto "Kiefer y yo íbamos a…"

"Deberías relajarte y ser menos minuciosa" deslizás el consejo, interrumpiendo su explicación sobre qué la llevó a visitarte inesperadamente, al tiempo que te dejás caer en una de las banquetas y gesticulás para que ella se siente frente a vos antes de empezar a servir la quesadilla, los burritos y los tacos.

"Anthony, no empecemos" te pide con delicadez, diciéndote en pocas palabras que el simple hecho de que señales su obsesión con las pequeñas cosas no va a hacer que eso cambie, y recordándote que tampoco tendría que tener intenciones de cambiarla.

Y la verdad es que no tendrías por qué sugerir cambios: es como es, y es tu hermana.

"Estaba diciendo…" la animás a retomar lo que interrumpiste.

"Kiefer y yo íbamos a pasar el fin de semana juntos" _Dios, está tan enamorada de Kiefer que tiene que meterlo en todas las conversaciones_ grita tu parte celosa, pero rápidamente la hacés a un lado, porque ahora entendés lo que es estar loca y perdidamente enamorado de una persona: si por vos fuera, pasarías horas y horas hablando de Michelle, y por mucho que el resto del mundo se hartara de escucharte vos no te cansarías.

Así es tu hermana con él, llegando al punto en que la familia Almeida en toda su extensión sabe prácticamente de memoria la biografía de Kiefer Vayssiere narrada según Martina Almeida.

Cabello color arena, ojos grises, cuerpo atlético obtenido gracias a su fanatismo por el rugby y otros deportes (_cualquier clase de deporte excepto el baseball_, una partecita tuya agregaría con irritación; te cuesta entender como a un ser humano en sus cabales no le interesa el baseball), ronda los veinticuatro años, conoció a tu hermana en su primer año en Harvard cuando asistió a una lectura complementaria sobre el Código Penal en la cual ella era asistente del profesor.

Hijo único de una familia de Pasadena, su padre es socio principal de un importante bufete de abogados que se encarga de llevar todo tipo de casos desde turbulentos divorcios donde criaturas inocentes y bienes costosos están implicados en medio de un enredo de entredichos, engaños, mentiras, confusiones, odios y broncas, pasando por fraudes crediticios y estafas, hasta conflictos laborales de toda índole, acabando gloriosamente con la frutilla del postre: la mayoría de los abogados penalistas de esa firma colaboran con la fiscal de distrito hablando por los que han perdido sus voces o han quedado indefensos - víctimas de asesinatos, violaciones y abusos, entre otras cosas -, sector en el cual trabaja tu hermana haciendo revisiones, redacciones, señalando errores y observando puntos que otros pasan por alto.

Martina tenía catorce años y estaba en su segundo año de Harvard cuando empezó a trabar amistad con Kiefer – quien acababa de ingresar al colegio - ; ambos estaban flechados el uno con el otro según tu hermana porque se percibía entre ellos 'un fuerte magnetismo y entendimiento a nivel intelectual'.

Ella no vivía en el campus, porque a tus padres no les hacía mucha gracia que su hija pequeña anduviera rodeada de jóvenes mayores y a ella tampoco le atraía mucho ese estilo de vida porque nunca fue partidaria de 'irse de fiesta y beber hasta explotar', por lo cual tu abuela Rosita vivía con ella en un departamento cercano a la universidad; en esa época Rosita Almeida tenía plena función de sus facultades mentales y dirigía su propia mediana empresa; no le importó mudarse unos años con su nieta, de hecho, lo disfrutó bastante porque el tiempo pasado en Massachusetts le fue útil para extender aún más su negocio (_pensar que ahora no recuerda siquiera su nombre…)_.

Cuando tu hermana tenía dieciséis años y él rondaba los veinte comenzaron a salir, y las cosas se volvieron formales cuando fue presentado oficialmente a la familia como 'el primer novio de la pequeña'.

Un año más tarde Martina concluyó sus estudios y se quedó viviendo en Massachusetts hasta que Kiefer finalmente se graduó tiempo después. Ya con sus licenciaturas en Derecho – aunque especializados en distintas ramas –, Kiefer se mudó a Los Angeles para trabajar con su padre, tu abuela Rosita – quien ya comenzaba a manifestar los primeros signos del Alzheimer aunque nadie se percataba de ello – regresó a Chicago y Martina rentó un apartamento Pasadena para comenzar su carrera en el bufet de su suegro.

Desde hace más o menos un poco más de un año y medio tu hermana vive sola en un piso que queda a escasas calles de la casa de su novio, tiene un empleo extremadamente bien pago, asiste a diversos cursos en la Universidad 'sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad e incrementar sus conocimientos' no porque 'no pueda hacerlo por sí sola si no porque quiere tener un título y un diploma que lo abale' y viaja regularmente a Chicago para ver a sus padres.

Así de independiente es: una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de una adolescente.

Su única dependencia es Kiefer, y hasta hace poco te burlabas abiertamente (sólo para hacerla enfadar) del hecho de que no se hayan separado prácticamente ni dos días seguidos desde el momento de su primer beso, pero ahora ya no te parece ni tan absurdo ni tan ridículo ni tan propio de una novelita romántica de Danielle Steel, porque ahora sabés lo que se siente. Porque ahora vos sentís la misma dependencia, la misma necesidad cuando se trata de Michelle, las mismas ganas de estar con ella todo el tiempo, y hablar de ella todo el tiempo, sin parar, sin importar que quieran o no escucharte, simplemente feliz de poder pronunciar su hermoso nombre en tus labios y llamarla 'tuya'. _Tu_ Michelle, y de nadie más.

Sos arrancado de tus pensamientos por la voz animada de tu hermana.

"Pero el socio que se ocupa de llevar los casos importantes en cuanto a divorcios y situaciones familiares recientemente inició una licencia inesperada por motivos de salud, y por alguna causa que escapa a mis conocimientos septiembre es el mes en que las rupturas y conflictos judiciales maritales son más populares, así que esa área del bufete está tapada de trabajo. Su padre lo llamó esta mañana y le pidió que fuera a ayudar supervisando la redacción de algunas demandas. Nada muy interesante, pero probablemente esté todo el fin de semana con las narices metidas en eso" concluye con un suspiro de resignación.

"Por eso para pasar el rato se te ocurrió venir a visitar a tu viejo y aburrido hermano mayor" fingís un tono de voz acusadora que denota sentimientos profundamente heridos.

"Anthony, no seas tonto" te reta, y te sorprende lo mucho que puede sonar como tu mamá a veces, en especial cuando ese acento producto de hablar varios idiomas con fluidez aparece más marcado "Llevo semanas queriendo venir a verte" te recuerda "Te llamé el otro día y acordamos que dadas las circunstancias" está refiriéndose a la bomba y a todos esos sucesos desagradables que se desencadenaron "nos reuniríamos pronto. Bueno, hoy surgió la posibilidad"

"Me alegra que hayas venido" repetís.

"Además" sigue ", mamá ha estado las últimas setenta y dos horas enloqueciéndome" agrega con un inexplicable tono de reproche.

"¿Enloqueciéndote?" preguntás antes de que los cables en tu cabeza hagan contacto y compredás a lo que Martina está haciendo referencia.

Sobreviviste a una bomba, fuiste parte de un operativo para impedir que estallara una segunda arma nuclear más poderosa y te las arreglaste para probar al Presidente David Palmer que estaba a punto de comenzar una guerra innecesaria contra tres países inocentes basándose en acusaciones falsas y pruebas forjadas por malvados que sólo tenían en mente sus propios intereses, y en el medio empezaste una nueva relación con la que sabés es la mujer de tu vida.

Tuviste 'un día de aquellos', y no fuiste capaz de levantar el maldito tubo y llamar a tu mamá.

"¡Ella tampoco me llamó!" protestás, en un vano intento de excusarte, cuando te das cuenta de qué va todo eso.

"Papá la convenció de que te dejara en paz, de que te diera espacio para respirar. Dijo que sería mejor dejarte solo y que vos los llamaras cuando creyeras conveniente. Al principio ambos estaban preocupados, pero cuando les dije que había hablado con vos y que estabas bien se quedaron más tranquilos y decidieron no perturbarte"

"Pero mamá te pidió que pasaras a verme y me leyeras los cargos de los que se me acusa por ser un mal hijo" sacás tus propias conclusiones sin necesidad de que Martina sea más explícita en su versión de los hechos.

"Sí" reconoce, asintiendo la cabeza y sonriendo, lo cual otorga un brillo especial a sus enormes ojos pardos.

"Voy a llamarla esta noche" te prometés a vos mismo.

"Va a ponerse contenta cuanto te escuche así"

"¿Así cómo?" inquirís con curiosidad.

"Así: mejor, feliz"

_Mejor que la última vez que me vio, mucho más feliz, porque ahora tengo un motivo por el cual ser enteramente feliz, algo que me importa más que nada y que hace que todo lo demás empalidezca. _

"Estoy mucho mejor" reconocés.

"Se nota a la legua. Se nota en tus ojos, en tus expresiones, en tu risa" enumera, y luego se detiene antes de comentar dulcemente "… Extrañaba tu risa, Anthony. No esa risa que forzabas para hacernos creer que estabas recuperándote" te acusa, y vos te sonrojás con el corazón cargado de culpa ": esta es una risa natural y sincera. Tenés mejor color" prosigue "; antes parecías un cadáver con la piel cetrina pegada a los huesos enflaquecidos…"

"Ey, hermanita, gracias por los halagos" la frenás.

Pero lo cierto es que estás disfrutando esto, estás disfrutando que se dé cuenta del cambio radical en tu aspecto y en tu ánimo, porque entonces cuando le cuentes sobre Michelle, cuando le digas que encontraste al amor de tu vida y que se prometieron vivir el cuento de hadas más hermoso juntos, en lugar de ponerse a la defensiva y comenzar con un interrogatorio exhaustivo y tensarse ante la mínima mención del tema, va a tomarse las cosas de forma más relajada, con otra predisposición, sin sentir la necesidad abrumadora de sobreprotegerte y cargarte de consejos para que 'la experiencia Nina' no se repita con otra compañera de trabajo que 'podría terminar siendo otra de ésas que apuñala por la espalda'.

"¿Puedo preguntar algo, Anthony?" no es timidez lo que se encierra en esa frase, porque Martina con vos no es tímida, mucho menos cuando se trata de hacer preguntas; más bien es cierta cautela, como si estuviera temerosa de meter el dedo en la yaga, como si no quisiera pulsar la tecla equivocada y abrir viejas heridas que aún no cicatrizan bien.

"Lo que quieras" es tu contestación.

"¿Seguís teniendo pesadillas?"

"Ya no" estás orgulloso de poder decirlo y que sea verdad, y no sólo una mentira dicha al auricular del teléfono para tranquilizar a tu alterada madre (a Martina jamás le mentirías – ni en la cara ni por teléfono ni por ningún medio posible- porque se daría cuenta enseguida).

Cualquier pesadilla queda reducida a nada cuando te dormís pensando en Michelle, cualquier pesadilla pierde fuerza comparada con el recuerdo de su risa, el brillo de sus ojos y el sabor de sus besos. Ni siquiera los sueños más horribles del mundo podrían resistir si se enfrentaran a ella, a esa sensación tibia que invade tu estómago cuando pensás en lo lindo que se siente abrazarla y escuchar su corazón latiendo junto al tuyo, acompasados ambos ritmos, como si fueran dos mitades de un mismo ser.

Te gustaría contarle eso a Martina. Te gustaría contarle que finalmente entendés lo que significa amar a otra persona tan loca y apasionadamente como ella ama a su novio. Querés decirle que finalmente comprendés ese brillo que aparece en sus ojos cuando habla de Kiefer, y esa necesidad de meterlo en cada conversación. Te gustaría contarle cómo tu personalidad se transforma cuando estás con Michelle, cómo te volvés alguien totalmente distinto. De hecho, sólo con Martina te animarías a hablar de estas cosas que el amor provoca en vos.

"Voy a lavar los platos" anuncia al notar que ambos han terminado sus raciones.

"No hace falta" le decís cuando se pone de pie sosteniendo ambos platos uno en cada mano "Yo puedo hacerlo"

"No, Anthony, en serio, yo lo hago" insiste, dirigiéndose al fregadero "Podés preparar un té de vainilla para mí y un café para vos" sugiere.

"¿Por qué no café?" inquirís extrañado.

Otra cosa que compartís con ella es tu adicción por la cafeína, aunque tu hermana no es tan extremista como para pensar que cualquiera que ose a suavizarlo con leche y azúcar es un demente sin remedio.

Eso pensabas vos, hasta que conociste a Michelle y notaste que la que para todos los demás era 'la chica nueva' tenía por costumbre tomar varias tazas diarias de ese líquido claro capaz de provocarle un coma diabético a una persona sana, y comenzaste a preguntarte cómo sabrían café, crema, leche y azúcar juntos si los probabas en un beso suyo.

Luego llegó ese día fatídico menos de una semana atrás (por momentos se te hace como si de esa madrugada del pasado miércoles te separar años, siglos, milenios, vidas), cuando en ese corredor oscuro y vacío se besaron por primera vez mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y ella temblaba de pies a cabeza, sostenida por tus brazos para no caer, y finalmente comprobaste que el café con leche, crema y azúcar no es tan malo ni tan aberrante como creías si lo probas de su boca.

Si le contaras a Martina que besaste a una compañera de trabajo en medio de una crisis global en la cual peligraba la paz de este país y la de muchos otros, no te lo creería, por mucho que sea capaz de darse cuenta cuando mentís y cuando decís la verdad. Se te ocurre que hasta pondría en duda su capacidad de leer a las perdonas en lugar de creerte enseguida.

Y si le contaras que minutos después de eso dejaste a otro ser humano tocar tu preciada taza de Chicago Cubs, y que antes de eso la llenaste con café, crema, azúcar y leche, definitivamente te recomendaría hacerte ver por un terapeuta.

Sonreís mientras ponés agua dentro de la jarra de la cafetera, preguntándote cómo reaccionará Martina cuando le cuentes sobre Michelle y la forma en que las cosas se desarrollaron, tan de golpe que por momentos sentís ganas de pincharte para comprobar que no es un sueño, que no es mentira, que es verdad que finalmente están juntos.

"Anthony" escuchás la voz de tu hermana llamando tu atención.

Cuando levantás la cabeza para verla, la encontrás en la otra punta de la mesada, terminando de secar los platos y los vasos, y por el brillo en su mirada y basándote en el sonido de tu nombre al ser pronunciado, te das cuenta que hay algo detrás de todo esto, algo que la preocupa, algo que quiere compartir con vos.

Tu primer instinto te lleva a pensar que mintió acerca de Kiefer y ese fin de semana que tiene que pasar en la oficina tapado de papeles y que en realidad discutieron; tu hermana y su novio nunca discuten, de hecho, es como si Dios los hubiera hecho el uno para el otro (algo que antes no comprendías y que ahora comprendés porque encontraste esa otra mitad que le faltaba a tu alma), pero ninguna pareja está libre de meterse en problemas…

Sin embargo antes de que los engranajes de tu cerebro puedan seguir maquinando teorías, Martina finaliza lo que empezó a decir.

"No puedo tomar café" es su respuesta "Tengo dos semanas y media de retraso: existe la posibilidad de que esté embarazada" anuncia con más formalidad de la que cualquier otra mujer usaría para comunicar algo así.

Lo dijo como si estuviera hablando con un colega sobre una demanda contractual o como si estuviera haciendo un comentario casual sobre el clima, pero vos podés ver más allá de todo eso: podés ver la preocupación que la envuelve, el miedo, la angustia, la incertidumbre, todos sentimientos que Martina Almeida definitivamente no está acostumbrada a experimentar; debe ser rarísimo para alguien tan compuesto y perfeccionista en cada pequeño detalle de su vida y a quien le gusta tener todo planeado a su gusto verse de pronto enfrentando una situación inesperada.

_Así que esas eran las novedades_ suspirás para tus adentros.

No decís nada, simplemente dejás la cafetera a un lado haciendo su trabajo, tomás a tu hermana del brazo y lentamente la conducís hacia la sala de estar para que se siente en el sillón. Te dejás caer lentamente a su lado y exhalás. Tratás de abrir la boca y hablar, pero nada sale: esto te ha tomado tan de sorpresa como probablemente a ella. No sabés qué decir. No se te ocurra qué decir, porque tampoco sabés qué es lo que Martina necesita escuchar.

"¿Cuáles son tus síntomas?" no sabés mucho del tema, pero si tenés conocimientos básicos, los que poseen las personas en general.

"Sólo el retraso. Y me siento más cansada de lo normal"

"¿Es por eso en realidad que viniste a verme, ¿para contarme de tu posible embarazo?" no sonás acusador en lo absoluto, simplemente la curiosidad te mueve a preguntar.

"No" niega con la cabeza "Es cierto que Kiefer tiene que trabajar este fin de semana y es cierto que tenía ganas de verte y asegurarme de que estuvieras bien" se explaya "; pero parte de querer que nos viéramos se debe a… esto" concluye, tan compuesta como si estuvieran hablando de un tema de interés general y no de algo tan delicado como lo podría ser un embarazo.

"Martina…" comenzás, pero ella te interrumpe.

Ibas a decirle que dejara de actuar como una profesional en el estrado, que se aflojara un poco y dejara libres sus emociones, pero evidentemente ella quiere hacer las cosas a su manera, la manera en la que está acostumbrada a manejar los problemas, la manera con la que se siente más cómoda.

No sos quién para cambiar a tu hermana, no sos quién para obligarla a actuar como la mayoría de las mujeres lo harían, no si no encaja con su personalidad.

Amás a tu hermana por lo que es, y te alegra que sea ella misma en toda situación.

"Kiefer es el hombre perfecto. Su familia es perfecta. Él sería un excelente padre, y mis suegros serían excelentes abuelos"

"Y vos serías una excelente madre" acotás.

"Ya lo sé, Anthony" dice con un dejo de exasperación "El problema es que no sé si estoy lista para tener un hijo. Tengo diecinueve años, mi carrera acaba de empezar. Podría estar trabajando en la fiscalía dentro de dos o tres años, podría llegar a fiscal antes de los treinta años si me lo propusiera, y es lo que me propongo…"

"Pero ser madre no está en tus planes" resumís, tratando de ayudarla a abrirse y compartir lo que sea que lleve dentro.

"A esta altura de mi vida, no" suspira, un suspiro largo y pesado cargado de tensión antes bien disimulada pero que ahora puede notarse un poco más "¿Sabés cuáles son mis principales preocupaciones respecto a esto?" no espere que contestes, obviamente, por lo cual continúa hablando antes de que tengas tiempo de abrir la boca para replicar "Quedarme estancada en mi carrera y ser simplemente una abogada que colabora con la fiscalía no sería lo peor; podría dedicarme a otras cosas. Podría escribir libros, dar conferencias, dar clases de Derecho en UCLA, incluso. Y creo que si me esforzara podría llegar a ocupar el puesto de fiscal algún día; la maternidad y mi carrera no tendrían por qué excluirse la una a la otra, a decir verdad" reflexiona.

"Lo que te preocupa es otra cosa, entonces" la animás a seguir, intuyendo de qué se trata todo esto.

"Lo que me preocupa es el escándalo que mamá armaría. Eso me preocupa" confirma tus sospechas.

Tu mamá es una mujer… especial. Fue criada en una familia de católicos practicantes, muy tradicionalistas, y no hay nada para tu madre más importante que apegarse a seguir las tradiciones.

Cuando eras chico te llevaban a vos y a tus hermanos a misa todos los domingos, bien temprano. Los ataviaba con sus mejores ropas y debían sentarse ahí durante varias horas y prestar atención, porque luego de regreso a casa tu mamá les hacía preguntas sobre el servicio religioso y el contenido de éste, insistiendo en explicarles las cosas que no hubieran entendido y animándolos a discutir sobre teología, incluso si eran sólo criaturas que no pasaban los diez años. Recordás también que debían comportarse ejemplarmente en la iglesia si querían tener la tarde del domingo libre para jugar.

Sí, tu mamá es amorosa y dulce, una madre dedicada y una excelente persona, pero también puede ser muy estricta con algunas cosas, muy exigente, muy anticuada.

Una de esas cosas es respetar las tradiciones católicas al pie de la letra, y eso incluye conservar la virginidad hasta el matrimonio.

Tus otras hermanas – Eva, Gabrielle y Fiona – se casaron muy jóvenes con muchachos de otras respetables familias católicas, los tres también de origen latino. No te interesa saber sobre sus vidas íntimas, por lo cual no vas a poner en duda que satisficieron los deseos de tu madre; después de todo, ella nunca tuvo razones para sospechar lo contrario, porque todo lo que veía era a sus hijas comportándose ejemplarmente como señoritas bien educadas y obedientes.

Esa es otra cosa que hay que saber de tu mamá antes de conocerla: no la lastima lo que no puede ver, por eso en sus ojos Martina sigue siendo una jovencita igual de encantadora, educada y obediente que tus otras tres hermanas, que pacientemente va a esperar hasta el día en que se case para entregarse a su marido.

De hecho, tu mamá está tan acostumbrada a ignorar lo tácito para no ser herida por ello, que solías creer que no asumió el hecho de que vos tuviste sexo con muchas mujeres sin intención de casarte con ninguna de ellas hasta que durante ese día de Acción de Gracias en el cual Nina visitó la casa de tus padres para conocer a tu familia 'la arpía' se encargó a través de pequeños e 'inocentes, para nada malintencionados gestos' de que tu madre se enterara que tan activa era tu vida sexual.

En realidad, cuando hablaste con ella – con tu mamá – después de que las aguas se calmaran luego de las indebidas actitudes de Nina, te dejó en claro que no era lo suficientemente estúpida o ingenua para creer que su hijo varón de más de treinta años seguía esperando a 'la mujer indicada' (_sos un hombre, al fin y al cabo, nunca esperé que siguieras las tradiciones en las que creo al pie de la letra_, te dijo), pero te recordó que las expectativas que ella tenía puestas en vos según la forma en que te educó implicaban que no menospreciaras ni trataras como un objeto a mujeres con las que podrías iniciar una relación seria, que no te enamoraras de una mujer capaz de considerar tener con un hombre 'asuntos de una sola noche', que no te enamoraras de una cualquiera que pasó por los brazos de muchos hombres y que no decidieras casarte con una chica con un 'pasado', porque no sería esa la clase de madre que le gustaría para sus futuros nietos.

Sin embargo, tu mamá sí es lo suficientemente ingenua como para creer que Martina y Kiefer no hacen más que agarrarse de la mano y darse besitos inocentes mientras miran una película de Julia Roberts.

"Kiefer y yo prácticamente vivimos juntos, él tiene más cosas en mí departamento que en el suyo propio; si mamá se enterase de esto pegaría el grito en el cielo, por eso todavía no nos mudamos a una casa en común, aunque hemos discutido el tema" continúa "Honestamente, Tony" vuelve a suspirar "no veo nada de malo en hacer el amor con mi novio fuera del matrimonio. El concepto de mamá en cuanto a qué diferencia a una dama de una 'cualquiera' está equivocado. No apruebo a aquellas que tienen relaciones casuales con hombres que ni siquiera conocen o que dejan que las traten como objetos, pero…"

"Martina" la interrumpís al darte cuenta que está yéndose de tema y que por mucho que se esfuerce en no perder el control por dentro debe sentirse alterada ", coincido con vos en cuanto a que mamá a veces es demasiado anticuada y estricta" ponés una mano en su hombro "Probablemente le dé un ataque si le decís que estás embarazada, en el caso que lo estuvieras, pero papá sabría como calmarla y hacer que entre en razón; él tiene la mente mucho más abierta"

"Porque a él sí le llegó la tarjeta de 'bienvenido al siglo XXI', evidentemente" comenta con sarcasmo y una sonrisa genuina se pinta en su rostro.

Es cierto: tu papá es mucho más comprensivo, mucho más abierto y mucho más propenso a entender este tipo de cosas, quizá porque al trabajar en el hospital está en contacto con una realidad un poco más cruda que refleja costados de la sociedad que tu mamá se niega a ver o a aceptar como parte del mundo en el que viven.

"No quiero que mamá se sienta desilusionada" confiesa.

"¿Cómo podría sentirse desilusionada de vos, Martina?, ¿o decepcionada?" tratás de animarla, frotando su espalda.

"Mamá me considera algo así como la perfección encarnada" _es verdad_ pensás, pero no se lo decís "y yo también me considero perfeccionista en extremos, en el noventa y nueve porciento de los ámbitos de mi vida. Me gusta la presión, me gusta ser exigida, pero no me gusta complacer a los demás: me gusta complacerme a mi misma, basar las acciones que llevo a cabo en mi vida privada en lo que yo creo correcto y no en lo que otros creen que es mejor. Sin embargo, odiaría despertar en mamá sentimientos de decepción"

"Creo que lo importante es, antes de preocuparte con todas estas suposiciones, es quitarte la duda" sugerís, no sabiendo cómo abordar un tema que en tu opinión debería discutirse sólo entre mujeres porque para algunos hombres podría resultar dolorosamente incómodo "¿Hablaste de esto con Kiefer?" preguntás, dándote cuenta que hasta ahora no fue mencionado ese detalle, el cual es bastante importante.

"No. Sé que debería decírselo, pero no quiero ilusionarlo o generarle expectativas cuando ni siquiera yo estoy segura. Hasta ahora no es más que una duda, y sé que si se lo dijera empezaría a hacer planes y… No quiero lastimarlo, no quiero que en su cabeza se formen ideas y que después tenga que dársela contra la pared. En caso de que sea sólo una falsa alarma, prefiero que no se entere. Prefiero decírselo una vez que yo lo haya confirmado"

Un breve instante de silencio cae entre ambos, durante el cual las pequeñas manos de su hermana toman una de las tuyas entre ellas. Cuando la mirás a los ojos, ves por primera vez en mucho tiempo lágrimas brillando ahí, y una expresión de susto e incertidumbre que jamás creíste se reflejarían en el rostro de Martina Almeida.

En este instante más que nunca la ves como lo que es, más allá de todo: una joven de diecinueve años con una vida rara y poco usual, pero que en el fondo a pesar de aparentar ser fuerte y compuesta bajo cualquier circunstancia tiene miedos y dudas como el resto del mundo.

"Es tonto, ¿no es cierto?, ¿que yo me encuentre débil ante una situación como ésta?"

"No, Martina, no lo es" le asegurás, deseando que pudiera permitirse llorar, que se dé la oportunidad de expresar sus sentimientos más abiertamente que de costumbre "Nunca te gustaron las cosas inesperadas, siempre te ponen de mal humor" comentás, tratando de mejorar un poco el ánimo y el ambiente en general.

"Este bebé, en el caso de que existiera, dista de ser mi mayor preocupación" te recuerda "Mamá y lo que ella opine o piense o sienta al enterarse son mis preocupaciones principales"

"Mamá nunca dejaría de quererte, Martina, no por algo como esto. Por nada, en realidad…"

"De todos modos, la perspectiva de escuchar un sermón sobre la decepción, la deshonra a las tradiciones y demás no me hace mucha gracia" comenta con cierto sarcasmo agrio.

"Martina, insisto: deberías quitarte la duda primero, y luego juntos con papá podemos encargarnos de manejar a mamá" proponés.

"Anthony" suspira ", estas últimas dos semanas y media las pasé tratado de armarme de coraje, comprar una maldita prueba casera de embarazo en una farmacia y tomarte cinco minutos para descubrir si estoy esperando un hijo o si simplemente tengo un retraso debido a una anemia, a un cuadro de estrés o a cualquier otra cosa que avale los síntomas. Sucede que nunca logré encontrar ese coraje" concluye, exhalando profundamente otra vez "Nunca tuve miedo a nada, y de repente esto…"

"De repente esto te demuestra, hermanita, que aunque seas una persona muy especial seguís siendo un ser humano de carne y hueso" la interrumpís, sonriendo dulcemente y depositando un beso en su cabeza.

"Tengo esta angustia, este nudo en el estómago, al que no estoy acostumbrada" trata de respirar "… y sé que no va a irse hasta que sepa si estoy embarazada o no, pero no puedo hacer esto sola" suspira, cansada "Anthony, llevo casi diez noche prácticamente sin pegar un ojo, trato de actuar normal delante de Kiefer para que no sospeche y me cuesta mucho, y la duda ya es tan grande que siento que voy a explotar, sumado a lo mucho que me preocupan las repercusiones que esto pueda tener en mamá…"

"Martina" volvés a depositar un beso suave en tu cabeza ", me alegra que estés compartiendo esto conmigo" confesás. Si bien al principio te habías sentido incómodo con la situación en general, te pone contento saber que tu hermana confía en vos lo suficiente para venir con sus problemas, mostrar debilidad y fragilidad – dos cosas que nunca antes había admitido – y pedirte, aunque sin verbalizarlo en palabras, contención.

"Con vos y con Kiefer comparto todo, Anthony, pero lo conozco muy bien a él: se sentiría devastado si no estuviera embarazada. Si le dijera que existe la más mínima posibilidad de estar esperando un hijo, amaría la idea enseguida, por mucho que no lo hayamos planeado. Y si el resultado fuera negativo, le costaría tolerarlo"

"Es algo muy lindo que quieras protegerlo"

Esta vez entendés esa necesidad de cuidar a la otra persona: es la misma necesidad que te invade a vos cuando pensás en Michelle y en lo mucho que desearías evitar que cualquier daño le sea hecho, lo mucho de lo que serías capaz con tal de que jamás le hicieran mal.

"Anthony, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir acá?" te pide, y aunque sigue hablando, parte de tu cerebro está escuchando lo que dice y otra parte está pensando en las ideas que tenías para el resto del día, para la noche, esas ideas en las que estaba sumergida tu mente unas horas atrás mientras ibas quedándote dormido acunado por la idea de llamar a Michelle, ir a buscarla y pasar tiempo con ella "Kiefer va a volver tarde a su departamento, así que le dije que probablemente me quedaría en tu casa todo el fin de semana. Además, aún no me contaste sobre lo que pasó en tu trabajo…"

_Lo que pasó es que la mujer más hermosa del mundo y yo finalmente fuimos unidos por el destino. Y ahora cada segundo lejos de ella duele terriblemente._

Que tu hermana conozca a Michelle bajo tanta presión con todo el tema de su posible embarazo no te parece buena idea, en especial teniendo en cuenta que Martina no se lleva bien con la gente enseguida; además, te gustaría explicarle detenidamente quién es Michelle, cómo es y cómo es tu historia con ella en lugar de presentarla como a tu novia y compañera de trabajo: después de lo ocurrido con Nina, probablemente desconfiar de ella sería parte de los instintos naturales de Martina y no aflojaría o bajaría la guardia por largo tiempo.

"Tengo un bolsito con una muda de ropa en el coche. Podríamos quedarnos despiertos jugando a las cartas, al TEG, ver una película… Cualquier cosa para distraernos de nuestros problemas. Debés haber quedado muy herido emocionalmente después de lo de la bomba en la CTU; te vendría bien algo de compañía. Nos vendría bien mantenernos acompañados…"

_Toda la compañía que quiero es a Michelle. A Michelle en mis brazos. No necesito nada más que eso. No quiero nada más que eso_.

Podrías decirle a tu hermana que tenés otros planes, podrías fingir estar demasiado cansado, podrías tratar de mentir aunque sabés que no tendrías éxito. Pero por otro lado, a Martina le cuesta abrirse, le cuesta mostrarse vulnerable, y ella acudió a vos con un peso sobre los hombros en búsqueda de consuelo, consejo y alivio. No podés dejarla sola. Es tu hermana. No podés. Así como Michelle dejó de lado sus ganas de estar con vos para ir a ayudar a Danny, vos tenés que hacer lo mismo con ella, aunque te duela terriblemente, aunque la abstinencia del amor de tu vida te mate.

"¿Qué decís, Anthony?"

"Me parece una buena idea" asentís con la cabeza automáticamente.

Vas a tener que llamar a Michelle y decirle que no van a poder verse hasta el lunes. ¡Hasta el lunes! Son casi cuarenta y ocho horas sin besarla, sin tocarla, sin acariciarla, sin abrazarla. Pero vas a tener que aguantar; te va a servir de entrenamiento para cuando sólo puedas verla a lo lejos durante las horas de trabajo, es el pensamiento consuelo que te regalás.

La voz de Martina te extrae de tu burbuja de reflexiones.

"Incluso hasta quizá podría ir a una farmacia, comprar la prueba de embarazo y deshacerme de esta duda de una buena vez por todas, ¿no?" sonríe tímidamente, tratando de armarse de coraje y esforzándose por parecer más compuesta de lo que en realidad lo está, más adulta de lo que en realidad es, algo que generalmente le sale muy bien pero que en este caso no.

Las circunstancias son definitivamente más grandes que cualquier otra cosa que haya tenido que enfrentar, y se nota en la forma en que de pronto esa chica joven que ante los ojos de cualquiera pasaría por una mujer de edad mucho mayor, profesional y lista para llevarse el mundo por delante y sostener la carga más pesada se empequeñece ante la perspectiva de decepcionar a su madre y a sus 'expectativas' en ella.

Definitivamente lo que tu mamá piense u opine le importa demasiado. Le importa más de lo que debería, en realidad. Le preocupa correr el riesgo de que su perfección se haga añicos, tal vez porque prácticamente desde que a los dos años aprendió a leer y a escribir sola – sorprendiendo a toda la familia y a todos los pediatras y psicólogos a los que visitó – tus padres han estado alabando sus logros, alabando sus capacidades intelectuales, su responsabilidad, su facilidad para aprender cualquier cosa y para tener éxito en todo lo que emprendiera.

Y ahora siente que todo eso puede deshacerse simplemente porque no escuchó a tu madre y a su eterna cantinela de 'reservarse para el matrimonio', lo cual podría descubrirse si estuviera embarazada.

Tu hermana es así: perfeccionista, obsesiva compulsiva del orden, rara, complicada, con un coeficiente intelectual altísimo, necesidad de complacerse a sí misma y alcanzar sus metas por satisfacción propia, moderna en cuanto al pensamiento sobre cómo se comporta la sociedad, ermitaña a veces, celosa, poco sociable en entornos desconocidos, sobre protectora de algunas personas que le importan demasiado (entre las cuales te contás), extravagante a veces, excéntrica, clásica, todo al mismo tiempo, todo conviviendo dentro de la misma persona.

Y no la cambiarías por nada del mundo, jamás desearías que perdiera su personalidad: así es tu hermana menor, así fue siempre, y así la querés. Así la apoyás. Así irías con ella hasta el fin del mundo.

"¿Puedo ir a tu pieza a dormir la siesta?" pregunta, y de pronto te ves transportado a las épocas en que tenía cinco años y andaba por la casa cargando grandes volúmenes – libros, enciclopedias, lo que sea, como la nena esa de la película que vieron ayer con Michelle – hasta tu habitación; se sentaba en tu cama y se quedaba ahí leyendo en voz alta por horas, compartiendo con vos datos interesantes u opiniones sobre la historia y los personajes. Luego, cuando se sentía cansada, se metía debajo de tu cobertor y se quedaba dormida con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada y el pesado libro a un lado 'haciéndole compañía'.

"Por supuesto"

_Durante el tiempo que duerma puedo llamar a Michelle, ver cómo va todo con Danny y explicarle que tuve… visitas inesperadas, por denominarlo de algún modo, y que probablemente esté todo el fin de semana con Martina_.

"Anthony, muchísimas gracias por escucharme, por ser paciente y aconsejarme y entenderme… Por todo. Ahora que te lo conté a vos, me siento más ligera, aliviada" te dice, depositando su mano en tu hombro.

"Para eso están los hermanos mayores. Además, vos siempre estuviste para mí cuando te necesité, especialmente después de lo que pasó con Nina"

"Es la primera vez que te oigo pronunciar su nombre" observa curiosa, y a vos te sorprende darte cuenta la facilidad con que finalmente pudiste mencionar a esa arpía despiadada sin sentir el estómago contrayéndose en un nudo o la sensación de un filoso cuchillo cortándote por dentro.

_Todo gracias a Michelle: ella sanó mis heridas y ahora lo que antes me lastimaba ya no duele_.

"Realmente estás mejor, y me alegro de todo corazón" sonríe, y antes de que puedas decir algo te da un beso en la frente y desaparece por el pasillo en dirección a tu habitación.

Suspirás, te recostás en el sofá y cerrás los ojos, tratando de mantener la mente en blanco, tratando de no pensar en nada, de distraerte aunque sea unos minutos antes de levantarte, tomar el teléfono y llamarla _a ella_, antes de llamarla para escuchar su voz de ángel.

Sin embargo, el impacto que la conversación con tu hermana tuvo en vos y el cansancio que aún no terminaste de quitarte hacen que te quedes plácidamente dormido sin siquiera percatarte de ello, sin siquiera sentir los párpados pesados cerrándose sobre tus ojos y sumergiéndote en la negrura.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

_Este es, de todos los que he escrito hasta ahora, el capítulo que menos me gusta. _

_Ya llegamos al número 45 - lo cual para mí es motivo de alegría, obviamente: llevó meses, desde septiembre, trabajando arduamente en esto, y ahora que tengo el enorme placer de leer comentarios de las personas que siguen esta historia el trabajo de escribirla, idearla, tejer los hilos resulta mil veces mejor. Para el capítulo 45 quería hacer algo genial, algo importante, impactante, algo interesante. _

_Sin embargo, fallé, y salió esto, lo cual hace que me sienta decepcionada de mi misma. _

_Prometo mejores capítulos en el futuro, capítulos donde pueda verse la verdadera personalidad de Martina y no este costado un poco mermado e inhibido, capítulos con contenido más amplio y menos flojo. Prometo hacer algo espectacular para el capítulo 50, en serio. _

_Gracias por la enorme cantidad de hermosos comentarios que sé van a dejarme :) _

_Son esos los comentarios que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo con pasión._


	46. Gracias a su voz los miedos empequeñecen

_Nunca hubo un sonido más dulce que escuchar tu voz. _

Si hay que ser sinceros, la realidad es que tu hermano siempre tuvo problemas para controlar su ira y su temperamento, siempre fue de reaccionar violentamente si sentía atacado y nunca tuvo buen carácter, algo que con los años y a medida que entrabas en tu vida adulta te diste cuenta tenía que ver con el hecho de que su padre lo abandonó antes de nacer y se vio obligado a pasar gran parte de su niñez yendo de refugio en refugio, al cuidado de una madre adolescente carente de recursos para cuidar bien de su hijo y ni poseedora de una educación que le permitiera encontrar un buen trabajo y avanzar económica y socialmente. De seguro esas cosas se graban en el subconsciente de una criatura y generan traumas que marcan a fuego sus patrones de comportamiento, volviéndolos agresivos, desconfiados y poco predispuestos a compartir sus emociones en lugar de reprimirlas, embotellarlas y luego inevitablemente hacerse daño cuando estallan.

Aprendiste estas cosas leyendo libros de Piscología y Psiquiatría, esos volúmenes gigantescos y gordísimos llenos de temas que siempre encontraste interesantes; cuando trabajabas en la biblioteca de la universidad para ganar un sueldo que te permitiera ayudar a Danny a pagar sus cuentas y asegurarte de que no le faltara algo que comer, sacabas grandes cantidades de libros al mismo tiempo, los llevabas a casa y los leías por las noches o durante la cena, para sentirte menos sola cuando Danny – que en ese entonces vivía con vos en el departamento que alquilaste luego de la muerte de tu abuela – simplemente se llevaba su plato a la sala de estar y comía sentado en el sillón, frente al televisor, porque estaban dando alguna película o deporte que le resultaban más divertidos que compartir la cena con vos, conversar, hacerte compañía.

En ese sentido te sentís muy identificada con Matilda, la nena de la película que Tony y vos vieron en el cine la otra noche. Desde la primera vez y en adelante, siempre que ves esa película te sentís profundamente identificada con Matilda: ella también se sentía sola, ella también tenía una necesidad terrible de dar y recibir afecto. Ella también encontró en los libros el mismo mensaje que vos hallaste en ellos: 'no estás sola'.

Crecer sin un papá, con una mamá alcohólica y una abuela que daba más de lo que podía para cuidar de su nieta y del hijastro de su fallecido único hijo no fue fácil. De hecho, dejó en vos marcas, así como la historia de Danny dejó sus marcas en él. La diferencia es que tu manera de exteriorizar las heridas que llevás en el interior es totalmente opuesta, mucho más pasiva. La diferencia es que Danny creció con furia, ira, rencor y bronca, mientras que vos creciste plagada de miedos.

Miedo al abandono.

Miedo al rechazo.

Miedo a enamorarte.

Miedo a amar.

Miedo a que te amen.

Miedo a la intimidad, también.

El mensaje en los diarios de tu mamá, esos diarios que leíste a los doce años a escondidas cuando tu abuela estaba fuera de casa, era bastante claro: la mayoría de los hombres te usan como un objeto, hacen que creas que les importás, que te aman, sólo para usarte, luego te abandonan, te destruyen. El único hombre que jamás te usaría, el único que jamás te destruiría, el único que jamás jugaría con vos, el único que te cuidaría ante todas las cosas, es aquel que te ama realmente. Eso también se te grabó a fuego, eso también aumentó tu miedo a amar.

Miedo a que tu corazón se astille.

Miedo a entregarte a alguien de forma tal que tu vida nunca más vuelva a ser tuya.

Miedo a depender totalmente de otro.

Miedo a dar tu alma y que te la devuelvan partida al medio.

Miedo a que te lastimen del mismo modo en que tu mamá pasó años siendo lastimada, física y psíquicamente, hasta que encontró su lugar en el mundo, el lugar donde se sentía segura y protegida… pero todo acabó demasiado rápido y esos daños _nunca _pudieron ser remediados.

Miedo a los recuerdos.

Miedo a la nostalgia.

Miedo al opuesto de la soledad, se use el nombre que se use para definirlo.

Cuando eras chica, a veces tu mamá 'conversaba' con vos al encontrarse sumida en su estado de ebriedad pacífica, ese estado previo a caer víctima de un pesado sopor provocado por la ingesta excesiva de alcohol, o - en algunos casos en los que su autocontrol le permitía mantenerse lejos de la botella – el efecto de las pastillas para poder dormir y escapar de sus demonios que tomaba. Te miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados porque los párpados le pesaban demasiado ya como para hacer el esfuerzo de mantenerlos abiertos, y te hablaba, probablemente sin tener conciencia de que realmente estabas ahí, probablemente con la idea en su cabeza de que era todo un sueño, de que no era un escenario real si no uno creado por su mente.

Te hablaba de tu papá, te decía que él había sido lo único bueno en su vida, lo único que le había traído consuelo y felicidad, el único hombre que había hecho se sintiera como una persona capaz y no simplemente una indigente sin oportunidad ni inteligencia algunas para superarse a sí misma y convertirse en algo mucho mejor que todos esos desgraciados que la habían lastimado y denigrado.

Te decía que había nacido con nada, había crecido con nada, había llegado a la vida adulta con nada excepto un hijo al cual cuidaba con todo su esfuerzo a pesar de las circunstancias, y que tu papá había sido el primero en darle algo, en darle esperanzas, en darle amor, en darle un hogar, en hacer que se sintiera bien consigo misma.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, te decía. "_Tan bueno que Dios, si es que existe, me lo arrebató demasiado rápido y demasiado cruelmente y me quedé sola otra vez, con dos hijos de los que no puedo cuidar y un dolor en el corazón que es tan insoportable que desearía morir._ _No te enamores nunca, Michelle"_ te decía_ "porque solamente van a hacerte daño. No confíes en los hombres, tampoco, no te acerques a ellos, porque solamente van a lastimarte. Es mejor que estés sola. La soledad es mejor a conocer su opuesto y después sufrir hasta el día que te mueras cuando la vida te arranque a tu amor de los brazos"_

Esas palabras que escuchabas a tu mamá murmurar, quizá en sueños porque crees en el fondo que de haber sabido que realmente estabas ahí escuchándola no las hubiera dicho, fueron las que construyeron en tu cabeza y en tu corazón todos esos miedos.

La escuchabas gritar de noche, a veces, llamando a tu papá, pidiéndole que volviera, preguntando en voz muy alta mientras su garganta se desgarraba por qué había tenido que morir, por qué había tenido que dejarla.

Esas noches siempre tenías pesadillas, por eso también les temés a ellas, temés no poder despertarte de ellas, temés que te atrapen y arrastren y nunca más puedas salir de ese hoyo negro, de ese inframundo.

Por eso preferiste quedarte despiertas mientras Danny dormía. Por eso preferiste quedarte ahí sentada, en silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos y tratando de concentrarte en el libro que tenías entre las manos, rogando que los minutos, los eternos minutos que te separaban de Tony pasaran más rápido, que las agujas del reloj no se movieran tan exasperantemente despacio.

Tony tiene en él algo que te calma, algo que hace que te sientas segura, algo que te relaja y te permite bajar la guardia, algo que te deja dejar de fingir que sos fuerte y compuesta cuando en realidad esa es una máscara que solamente podés vestir para ir al trabajo, algo que hace que sientas que nunca nada malo va a pasarte en su presencia, que nunca nada va a lastimarte si están juntos.

Tony es el único ser sobre esta Tierra capaz de exorcizarte de tus miedos y tus demonios, es el único capaz de tranquilizarte. Hace tan solo cuatro días que están juntos (parece mentira, que solamente _cuatro días_ han pasado desde que todo estalló) pero cuando estás en sus brazos, escuchando su voz – el sonido más dulce del mundo –, cuando sus manos se pierden entre tus rulos y sus dedos se enredan en tus bucles y te llama su _princesa_, entendés que tus miedos de verdad eran inmensos y difíciles de controlar, que eran más grandes que vos, que probablemente hubieran terminado consumiéndote y alejándote del resto del mundo, destruyéndote si no se hubieran visto obligados a enfrentarse a algo más grande que ellos: el amor.

Aprendiste a tenerle miedo al amor, miedo a enamorarte, miedo a entregarte, miedo a depender de otra persona. Aprendiste a esconderte detrás del disfraz de mujer capaz, fuerte y preparada para vencer todo y enfrentarse a todo, cuando en realidad debajo de todas esas capas no sos más que una nena tímida, solitaria, asustada y necesitada de afecto.

Lo que no aprendiste, lo que nunca te enseñaron, lo que nunca te dijeron, lo que tu mamá no te mencionó mientras hablaba con fantasmas que no sabía si estaban de verdad o no en la habitación porque estaba a mitad de camino del 'país de la inconsciencia', es que cuando el amor verdadero llega, no hay manera de detenerlo. Ni siquiera los miedos pueden detenerlo, nada puede frenarlo.

El miedo a las pesadillas – ver a Paula de nuevo debajo de esas vigas derrumbadas, enterrada entre los escombros, hundiéndose en un charco de sangre, muriendo, sacrificándose por el bien común; ver el rostro demacrado y el aspecto débil y moribundo de George Mason, imaginar cómo habrán sido sus agonizantes últimos minutos de vida volando ese avión para estrellarlo en el desierto, sintiendo una punzada filosa y cargada de veneno que te apuñala en el estómago recordándote que él no tuvo oportunidad de ser feliz, de cumplir sus sueños o alcanzar sus metas, que su existencia fue miserable y mayormente cargada de decepción, angustia y amarga soledad; ver los rostros de los agentes que murieron en servicio, todos los que perecieron en esa explosión, aquellos que dejaron este mundo súbitamente y sin posibilidad de despedirse de sus seres queridos – impide que duermas.

Sólo vas a descansar cuando estés de vuelta en _sus_ brazos, y lamentablemente eso no va a ocurrir hasta la noche de mañana, porque uno puede hacer planes y pensar que las cosas van a salir de acuerdo a esos planes que se hacen, pero la realidad es que el destino y las circunstancias pueden torcerlos y cambiarlos a su antojo sin preguntar primero.

Las imágenes del día que estás a punto de dejar atrás se reproducen nuevamente ante tus ojos, como una colección de diapositivas tomadas recientemente pero cuyo aspecto es añejo.

Estabas (seguís estando) tan cansada físicamente que todavía no entendés cómo te las arreglaste para hacer todo lo que hiciste durante la tarde, ir a todos los lugares a los que fuiste y mantenerte lúcida y con todas tus funciones intactas, sin que la extenuación las nublara y entumeciera.

Danny despertó pasados cuarenta minutos del mediodía, sintiéndose mucho mejor y mucho más calmado, probablemente porque la conversación previamente mantenida con vos lo ayudó a desahogarse, relajarse y sacarse de encima parte del peso que viene llevando desde que ese monstruo lo engatusó y logró que cayera preso de sus bien tejidas y filosas telarañas.

Le preparaste una taza de café bien cargada y con varias cucharadas de azúcar para despabilarlo y mientras la bebía – aún sentado en el colchón raido de la vieja cama de madera roída – le hablaste con voz suave, arrodillándote nuevamente frente a él y posando una de tus pequeñas manos en su hombro.

"Danny, quiero comprarte un par de cosas que me doy cuenta te hacen falta"

_Quiero que este lugar al que llamás tan despectivamente 'pocilga' se parezca un poco al hogar que cualquier ser humano, más allá de sus defectos y errores, se merece tener. _

"Mi seguro de desempleo no me permite…" empezó a suspirar cansinamente.

"El dinero no es problema" dijiste con resolución "Yo puedo ayudarte con lo que precises hasta que consigas un trabajo y puedas valerte por vos mismo" aclarás "Tenemos que ser optimistas: ya va a aparecer algo. Mientras sigas sin empleo, yo puedo ayudarte económicamente"

Cuando eras chica nunca te faltó nada, pero porque crees que 'la mano de Dios' o algún otro poder superior intervinieron: fuiste a una de las mejores escuelas de Los Angeles porque tu abuela se encargaba de la limpieza y consiguió que la directora – una señora muy amable – te concediera una beca completa. Jamás pasaste hambre, tu abuela se ocupó de eso: se rompía la espalda trabajando para que tu hermano y vos no sufrieran carencias. Tenías un lindo hogar, en un lindo barrio, y si bien no era ni muy grande ni muy lujoso tu abuela se las arreglaba para que el ambiente siempre fuera agradable, limpio y prolijo. No tenías todos los libros o muñecas que te hubiera gustado poseer, pero ibas a la biblioteca seguido y cuando fuiste más grande leías tus Reader's Digest, esas que esperabas ansiosa durante días y devorabas el primero de cada mes, sentada en el rincón favorito de tu cuarto, y en cuanto a los juguetes, aún conservas la muñeca de trapo que tu papá te regaló cuando eras simplemente una bebé, siempre fue tu compañera de lectura favorita y nunca quisiste reemplazarla por ninguna otra – más allá de que todas tus compañeritas de la escuela, rubias y adineradas, siempre estaban ostentando sus nuevas Barbies; vos preferías quedarte con _tu_ única muñeca en un costado, dibujando enormes y coloridas mariposas para decorar las paredes de tu habitación.

Nunca te faltó nada porque tu abuela trabajó duro para encargarse de eso y nunca sentiste que te faltaba algo porque en realidad tenías lo que necesitabas.

Ahora que ella ya no está, crees que le gustaría saber que sus ejemplos se grabaron en vos y que aprendiste lecciones valiosas, siendo una de ellas que siempre hay que ayudar a la familia cuando se halla en necesidad, especialmente si – como en tu caso – lograste llegar a tener una posición económica holgada.

Resistiendo la tentación de ir a esconderte al pequeño cuarto de baño y llamar a Tony (_debe estar descansando, mi pobre osito_ pensaste, _se quedó despierto toda la noche conmigo, y cuando yo me adormecí él ni siquiera cerró los ojos, estuvo cuidándome_) e ignorando la pregunta de tu hermano respecto a por qué estabas sonriendo, tomaste tus cosas y lo llevaste a comer a un pequeño restaurante a algunas calles de distancia: agua mineral para él y jugo de durazno para vos, dos ensaladas completas y compartieron un pedazo de pastel de manzana para el postre.

"Vamos a ir al supermercado a comprar provisiones" le anunciaste; no era una propuesta, más bien estabas informándole que quisiera o no, se lo permitiera su orgullo o no, ibas a rescatarlo una vez más "También quiero que pasemos por ese negocio que vende sábanas, acolchados y ese tipo de cosas, el que queda cerca del centro"

Tu tarde transcurrió entre góndolas repletas de carnes, lácteos, verduras y artículos de limpieza, y luego el escenario cambió cuando llegaron a la tienda donde compraste un colchón nuevo, sábanas, un acolchado y uno cobertor, además de una almohada de plumas con su respectiva funda haciendo juego.

Cuando finalmente regresaron al lugar donde Danny vive, eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y aún no habías recibido ni una llamada ni mensaje de Tony; vos tampoco lo habías llamado ni habías intentado comunicarte con él, porque no querías que tu hermano sospechara algo y comenzara a hacer preguntas que carecías de deseos de responder.

Pasar tiempo con tu hermano fue disfrutable para ambos y crees que le hizo bien salir un poco, despejarse, relajarse, distraerse y no pensar tanto en sus problemas, pero lo cierto es que durante cada maldito milisegundo la mitad de tu mente, la mitad de tus funciones y decididamente cada partícula de tu alma y tu corazón estaban abocados a extrañar a Tony con una intensidad dolorosa que jamás pensaste un ser humano sería capaz de experimentar.

"Michelle, me gustaría que te quedaras para la cena. Puedo cocinar algo" Danny ofreció cuando terminaron de ubicar en la alacena la última lata de arvejas, después de haber llenado los estantes del pequeño refrigerador y el congelador.

"Lo lamento mucho, Danny, pero no puedo quedarme. Tengo que ir a casa, darme una ducha y dormir tanto como pueda para reponerme antes del martes, que es el día en que vuelvo al trabajo"

Mientras encendías tu auto y posicionabas ambas manos en el volante, se te ocurrió que la versión de la excusa que le diste no distaba en realidad tanto de la verdad, aunque tus planes eran un poquito diferentes, con la salvedad que luego de bañarte y ponerte ropas frescas ibas a llamar a Tony para avisarle que irías a su departamento y preguntarle si quería que en tu camino allí compraras algo de cenar.

Las primeras dos partes salieron bien: te bañaste por segunda vez en el día (es algo que solés hacer: una ducha por la mañana, otra por la tarde y algunas veces incluso una tercera ducha antes de irte a la cama), bebiste un poco de jugo de naranja, escogiste otro _jean_ y una remera de esas sencillas y cómodas, y luego finalmente tomaste el teléfono y marcaste el número de Tony.

Cuando escuchaste la voz con la que dijo 'hola', te diste cuenta enseguida que tus suposiciones eran ciertas: probablemente pasó todo el día sumido en un muy necesitado profundo sueño.

"Hola, mi principito" susurraste dulcemente, y cerraste los ojos imaginando lo lindo que hubiera sido estar ahí con él, enredando _tus_ dedos en _sus_ buclecitos negros, enredándolos lentamente en esos rulos cortitos y, a diferencia de los tuyos, domables.

"Hola, angelito" casi pudiste sentir escapándose de sus labios el bostezo que por poco no logró reprimir "¿Cómo estás?" casi pudiste verlo claramente desperezándose.

"Estoy bien, y Danny está mucho mejor" tomaste conciencia de tu propio enorme alivio cuando lo oíste plasmado en las palabras que decías "Estabas durmiendo, ¿no?"

"Sí, me recosté un momento en el sillón, cerré los ojos para descansarlos un ratito y al parecer pasaron horas" ambos rieron suavemente.

"¿Te desperté, entonces?" preguntaste con un dejo de culpa en la voz.

"Sí, mi vida, pero no importa" te aseguró.

"No te llamé antes porque supuse que estarías durmiendo, y además no quería que Danny hiciera preguntas; es muy celoso y al estar tan sensible se pone peor" explicaste "No es un hermano con el que sea muy fácil lidiar" agregaste luego a modo de disculpás, mordiéndote el labio y dejando escapar una risita.

"Al parecer nuestros hermanos se pusieron de acuerdo para darnos trabajo hoy" comentó, suspirando, y enseguida por su tono de voz supiste que algo había pasado. Siguió hablando antes de que tuvieras oportunidad de preguntar o de sacar tus propias conjeturas "Michelle, Martina vino a verme al mediodía, cayó de sorpresa, no sabía que iba a venir" exhaló hondamente.

Reaccionaste al notarlo preocupado.

"¿Le pasó algo, Tony?, ¿ella está bien?"

"Ella está bien, pero" sus palabras se convirtieron en susurros bajos "… tiene un retraso y cree que podría estar embarazada" hubo una breve pausa durante la cual ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente escuchaste su respiración llegando a tus oídos a través del auricular del teléfono "No quiere decirle nada a su novio porque teme ilusionarlo y que al final haya sido todo una falsa alarma. Está un poco desconcertada y… asustada" dejaste que siguiera hablando, a su ritmo, sin interrumpirlo "Llevaba varios días sin dormir bien, probablemente la preocupación le causó insomnio… Me preguntó si podía quedarse conmigo este fin de semana; su novio va a estar trabajando en la oficina y ella necesita distraerse un poco" suspiró una vez más "... Michelle, no pude decirle que no" se disculpó, aunque realmente no hacía falta porque ni por un segundo cruzó por tu corazón la más mínima chispa de enojo.

"Tony, hiciste lo correcto" le aseguraste.

"Me moría de ganas de estar con vos" susurró despacio "Me muero de ganas de estar con vos, pero… es complicado. Martina está muy angustiada respecto a la idea de qué va a decir mi mamá en caso de que sí esté embarazada, y aunque en menor plano sé que también le preocupa que esto ponga impedimentos en su carrera" seguiste en silencio, escuchándolo, dejando que se desahogara, porque evidentemente precisaba compartir eso con alguien "Tiene miedo de quitarse la duda, por eso todavía no compró una prueba de embarazo, pero al mismo tiempo la duda no la deja en paz… Es complicado" volvió a repetir.

"Tony, tu hermana te necesita, necesita a alguien con ella en este momento, alguien que la ayude a decidir lo que tiene que hacer o que simplemente la acompañe mientras toma sus propias decisiones. Es muy jovencita y debe estar confundida" exhalaste "Yo también me muero de ganas de verte y estar con vos, pero en este momento tu hermana es más importante"

"Nada es más importante que vos" te corrigió, y eso te arrancó una sonrisa incontenible que cruzó tu rostro de oreja a oreja y alivió un poco la sensación de tristeza provocada por el hecho de que obviamente no ibas a verlo hasta el día siguiente "Me hubiera gustado contarle sobre nosotros" prosiguió ", contarle todo sobre vos… ¿Sabés qué me dijo?: que me notaba más contento, más tranquilo" tu sonrisa aumentó más en tamaño, y hasta podías sentir el brillo en tus ojos "Me encantaría que vinieras a casa y la conocieras, pero… no es el momento indicado y… digamos que preferiría hablar con ella primero, aclararle que sé sin duda alguna que no sos como cualquier otra, que no vas a lastimarme, que puedo confiar en vos. Quiero contarle lo maravillosa que sos" tu corazón se aceleró y tus mejillas se ruborizaron furiosamente ", y cómo amarte me salvó la vida… Pero hoy fue… El día de hoy fue complicado"

"Te entiendo" te apresuraste a asegurarle "Además, creo que en este caso lo que ella necesita es tiempo a solas con su hermano. No es el momento indicado para que nos conozcamos" coincidiste "Quiero conocerla pronto, y al resto de tu familia también, pero como vos dijiste, ahora es complicado" esa vez fue de tu boca que se escapó un suspiro.

"Mañana por la noche quiero que nosotros dos cenemos juntos" propuso "Mi hermana va a volver a su departamento en la tarde, probablemente; la conozco, sé que el lunes no va a faltar al trabajo, y además no puede pasar mucho tiempo sin ver a Kiefer" esta vez la risa se escapó de sus labios.

_Así como yo no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin verte a vos_ pensaste, y te mordiste el labio. ¿Tenés que esperar hasta el domingo a la noche? Eso es mucho tiempo, son más de veinticuatro horas. Pero no te quedó otra opción que aceptar las cosas como surgieron, las cosas como se dieron.

"Me parece una excelente idea. Voy a estar contando los minutos y los segundos" _literalmente._

"Yo también" otro suspiro "Te amo, Michelle; de verdad lamento mucho que nuestro fin de semana juntos se haya estropeado" se disculpó otra vez.

"Mi vida, vamos a tener muchos otros fines de semana para pasar juntos" ¿estabas consolándolo a él o estabas consolándote a vos misma? "Además" exhalaste pesadamente "el martes tenemos que volver a la oficina, y ahí vamos a necesitar echar mano a todo nuestro autocontrol; es mejor que aprovechemos las circunstancias para practicar" reíste suavemente, aunque la realidad es que no tenías (ni tenés en estos momentos) muchas ganas de visionar el martes y los días que sigan a él en la CTU: reconstruir todo desde abajo prácticamente y con Chappelle y Hammond respirándoles en las nucas no va a ser ni fácil ni divertido.

"Yo pensé lo mismo"

"Te amo" dijiste de repente, de la nada, necesitando decirlo, porque te encanta como suenan esas dos palabras cuando las pronunciás, te encanta cómo suenan esas dos palabras cuando viajan por el aire destinadas a alcanzar sus oídos, los suyos y los de nadie más "más que a nada en el mundo"

"Yo también, princesa. Te amo mucho más del 'te amo' que te digo"

Tardaron diez minutos en despedirse, diez minutos que te parecieron demasiado cortos, porque por si vos hubiera sido jamás habrían cortado esa comunicación telefónica. Pero entendés que no pueden depender _tan terriblemente_ el uno del otro (bueno, en realidad sí pueden, porque de hecho lo hacen, y no ves motivos o razones por los cuales eso vaya a cambiar próximamente), así que llegó un punto en que tuviste que suspirar 'te amo' por última vez y luego presionar el botón de 'terminar llamada', o caso contrario pasarían el resto de la noche al teléfono.

Sentada en el sofá, escuchando nada que no fuera el silencio, pensaste en cómo el destino mueve las fichas y retuerce las cosas a su gusto para que encajen a la perfección con sus planes. Si Danny no te hubiera llamado temprano en la mañana, probablemente hubieras ido a casa de Tony, y hubieras estado ahí cuando su hermana llegara de sorpresa, cargando con ella sus preocupaciones respecto a ese posible embarazo. Las cosas definitivamente si hubieran complicado bastante más, ¿no?, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que de acuerdo con lo dicho por Tony conviene que él le hable de vos y de tu relación con él antes de que se conozcan. Además, si hubieras estado ahí, no habría podido hablar tranquila con su hermano respecto a la situación que la llevó a él en primer lugar, por lo cual no habrías estado haciendo más que 'entrometerte' – por denominarlo de algún modo – en el lugar menos adecuado.

Sí, es mejor que las cosas hayan salido como salieron, quizá, aunque ahora tengas que pasar la noche de sábado sola, cansada, con los párpados pesados porque tu cuerpo está tan exhausto que no te extrañaría desmayarte de un momento a otro (tal vez desmayarte no estaría tan mal), peleando para no quedarte dormida porque tenés miedo a las pesadillas que podrían ir a atacarte si cedieras a la extenuación.

Te encargaste de meter en el tambor del lavarropas las prendas sucias acumulada en el cesto de plástico, echaste algo de jabón líquido y suavizante y dejaste la máquina funcionando.

Ordenaste algunas cosas, aunque en tu departamento nunca nada necesita ser ordenado porque todo siempre está en su lugar; tan sólo necesitabas moverte, distraerte del cansancio acumulado ante el cual no querías rendirte y tratar de empujar lejos la sensación de lo mucho que te hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran salido distintas por ambas partes, así podrías estar con Tony, en sus brazos, tranquila, durmiendo sin pesadillas.

Viste televisión un rato, sin encontrar realmente nada interesante pero lo cierto es que tus capacidades de concentración estaban demasiado mermadas como para poder juzgar qué era interesante y qué no lo era. Apagaste el aparato cuando el dolor de cabeza comenzó a hacerse presente.

No tenías mucha hambre, pero te obligaste a 'cenar' algo de todos modos: una taza de té – con azúcar, no té amargo como el que tomaste esta mañana con Danny – y dos pedacitos de budín de limón. Tu abuela a veces hacía eso cuando no quería irse a la cama con el estómago pesado: tomaba una taza de té y 'picaba' algo liviano. Lo único liviano que encontraste entre el no muy variado contenido de tu alacena fue ese budín envasado que habías comprado unos días atrás para tener algo dulce a la hora del desayuno.

De acuerdo a lo que leíste, tener el estómago muy lleno provoca problemas para conciliar el sueño, perjudica el descanso y aumenta las posibilidades de tener pesadillas.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche entraste a tu habitación, aún sintiendo una especie de cosquilleo en los dedos porque no aguantabas las ganas de llamar a Tony o mandarle un mensaje de texto pero que estabas tratando de contener para no interrumpir su tiempo con su hermana. Tenías la idea de recostarte ahí, abrazar muy fuerte a tu osito (el osito de ojitos marrones que él te compró) e intentar escapar a las pesadillas, apretar los párpados con mucha fuerza y concentrarte sólo en buenos pensamientos, en cosas lindas.

Dos horas han pasado, y seguís sin poder dormite.

Hace rato que el radio reloj que te observa desde la mesita de noche marcó las once. Hace rato que estás debajo de la frazada (la noche es más bien fresca, una típica noche de verano, pero por algún motivo tenés muchísimo frío), con las rodillas al pecho, la mitad de tu cabeza enterrada en la almohada y los brazos alrededor del osito, aferrándote a él, rogando poder quedarte dormida, poder cerrar los ojos y relajarte sin que los gritos de tus compañeros después de que la bomba estallar y las imágenes de los cuerpos sin vida vengan a capturarte.

No podés dormir, porque por mucho que te esfuerces, las pesadillas van a venir igual.

El dolor de cabeza es tan fuerte que a penas podés respirar, te arden los ojos y los sentís hinchados y la necesidad de seguir llorando, de lavarte por dentro y dejar salir de algún modo tus emociones respecto a las cosas que pasaron el martes es tan grande que podría hasta describirse como algo que está encarándose en dolor físico.

Necesitás dormir, necesitás descansar, pero tenés miedo.

Y el único que puede sacarte los miedos no está ahí con vos.

Y tampoco podés ir corriendo a sus brazos.

"_Si alguna noche no puedo estar con vos para abrazarte, o si alguna vez estás triste o preocupada y yo no puedo estar con vos físicamente para secar tus lágrimas y hacerte muchos mimitos y darte besitos esquimales para que te rías… Bueno, se me ocurrió que un animal de peluche podría reemplazarme por un rato" _

Eso te dijo cuando te llevó para que eligieras el osito, pero lo cierto es que si bien ayuda a aliviarte un poco saber que _ese_ osito simboliza sus ganas de cuidarte todo el tiempo, lo cierto es que un animal de peluche no puede reemplazarlo, un animal de peluche jamás tendría en vos el efecto que Tony te produce, aunque para ser honesta no estás tan desesperada o asustada como lo estarías si no tuvieras a esa cosita suave y gordita para abrazar. En cierto punto te calma… un poquito.

Pero lo que de verdad te calmaría es Tony.

Ya no aguantás más, te incorporás, tomás tu teléfono móvil y tecleás tan rápido como podés.

"_Necesito que me des las buenas noches"_

Cuando lo envías, sonreís como una quinceañera tonta; podrá sonar como un _cliché _o algo sacado de una película romántica de Sandra Bullock o Julia Roberts u otra de esas actrices, pero lo cierto es que un _'princesa'_ o un _'te amo' _podrían relajarte un poco, realmente podrían hacer una diferencia en tu estado de ánimo. Podrías acariciar esas palabras por horas enteras hasta _tal vez_ caer en un sueño tranquilo y libre de demonios, libre de bombas, libre de compañeros de trabajo muertos, tirados en el suelo ya sin vida, cubiertos por el polvo y la cal.

Dos minutos más tarde sentís el aparatito vibrar en tu mano.

"_Llevo horas pensando en mandarte un mensajito, pero creí que ya estarías durmiendo. No deberías estar despierta, bebé, deberías estar descansando. Cerrá esos ojitos hermosos y soñá con los angelitos. Buenas noches"_

Lees el mensaje varias veces, al menos diez, y la última parte hace que tu corazón se saltee un latido: no podés soñar con los angelitos, ése es precisamente el problema, la razón por la que estás despierta aún, dando vueltas sin sentido, girando de un lado al otro, peleando contra tu cansancio físico porque si cedieras acabarías sumida en un oscuro agujero.

"_No quiero soñar con los angelitos; quiero soñar con vos" _te quedás contemplando la pantalla iluminada del teléfono, con el pulgar sobre el tablero de botones, pensando que probablemente él esté ocupado con Martina o quizá incluso ya listo para irse a dormir; va a ser mejor que no lo entretengas más y que de una buena vez por todas te esfuerces y aprendas a lidiar sola contra tus miedos o aguantarte las consecuencias, al menos por una noche "_Te amo, mi vida. Espero que tu hermana esté mejor. Que duermas bien"_

Con un suspiro dejás el aparatito sobre la mesita, te das la vuelta sobre tu costado y te acostás dándole la espalda, sin esperar que Tony vuelva a contestarte.

Abrazás el osito con todas tus fuerzas, enterrando la cara en su pancita, y cerrás los ojos, tratando de ahuyentar los flashes que empiezan a aparecer. Sendos e igual de desagradables escalofríos te recorren de arriba abajo cuando recordás involuntariamente lo horrible que fue tener que interrogar a Syed Ali o la forma en que te miró ese sujeto despreciable al que Jack mandó a traer temprano la mañana del martes cuando recién comenzaban a investigar las pistas que tenían sobre la amenaza de una bomba nuclear en los Ángeles.

Cuando estás a punto de largarte a llorar debido a los nervios, la impotencia y el cansancio, oís el sonido que tu celular emita al vibrar contra la madera de la mesita de noche.

No esperabas que Tony contestara tu mensaje, pero ahí frente a tus ojos está la respuesta.

"_Mi hermana está muchísimo más tranquila, gracias a Dios"_

¿A caso está iniciando una conversación vía mensaje de texto como la de la otra noche? Bueno, dado que él respondió a tu mensaje cuando ni siquiera creías que lo haría, vos respondés al suyo.

"_Me alegra que esté mejor. ¿Qué están haciendo?"_

"_Ella está dormida, al parecer sigue sin quitarse el agotamiento de encima. Yo estoy muy aburrido__"_

Te reís cuando ves la carita triste que agregó junto a lo escrito; no podés evitar encontrarlo adorable.

Sin darte cuenta, hay una sonrisa en tu rostro y tus músculos están mucho más relajados.

"_Yo también estoy aburrida"_

En realidad no estás aburrida. La realidad es que estás aterrorizada, y que los fragmentos de ese día horrible que tuvieron que vivir no te dejan en paz cuando cerrás los ojos y hacés el esfuerzo de conciliar el sueño.

La siguiente vez que tu celular vibra en tus manos, ves la luz verde enciendo la pantalla: está llamándote.

"Hola" contestás con un suspiro contento, reclinándote hacia atrás hasta que tu espalda queda soportada por las dos almohadas, la sonrisa ampliándose más hasta convertirse en una de oreja a oreja, tus ojos brillando a pesar de que están hinchados y enrojecidos.

"Hola, princesita"

_Su_ voz, el sonido más dulce del mundo, es suficiente para que los nudos dentro tuyo se aflojen y puedas respirar mejor, es suficiente para que los nudillos de tus manos regresen a su color natural y pierdan ese blanco mortecino producto de que tus puños hayan estado apretando las sábanas tan fuerte, clavándose las uñas en los pliegues de la tela porque tu cuerpo entero y cada nervio estaban tensos. Te relajás, te aflojás, y los miedos – aunque siguen ahí – ya no parecen tan grandes ni tan terribles, porque _su_ voz es el sonido más dulce del mundo, un sonido tan dulce que cualquier miedo se vuelve pequeño.

Nunca hubo en tu mundo un sonido más dulce que escuchar su voz. Su voz es, en tu mundo, lo único que puede calmarte, lo único a lo que podrías aferrarte en medio de la más terrible tempestad.

"¿Te desperté cuando mandé ese mensaje?" preguntás, y la sensación cálida que invade tu estómago siempre que hablas con él aumenta y sube por tu garganta, haciéndote cosquillas.

"No, mi vida. La siesta que tomé esta tarde fue tan larga que probablemente no pueda dormirme hasta las cinco de la mañana; tengo energía de sobra" ríe, y vos reís con él sólo porque ese es el efecto que provoca en vos su risa.

Te gustaría haber podido dormir una larga siesta, te gustaría poder sacar de algún lugar las energías para mantenerte despiertas sin enloquecer, sin sentir como tu anatomía entera te pide a gritos un descanso que no podés darle por mucho que quieras.

Quizá su voz, escucharla un ratito, te ayude a conciliar el sueño finalmente. Quizá abrazarte a su voz una ves que acabe la conversación te ayude a pelear contra los miedos, las pesadillas, la angustia.

"Mi hermana está mucho mejor" te cuenta, aliviado "Al parecer sí fue todo una falsa alarma"

"¿Sí?" te encanta que comparta esto con vos; te encanta la manera en que de pronto te sentís parte del mundo porque _sos parte de su mundo_, y es una sensación reconfortante que nunca antes habías experimentado.

"Sí. Digamos que recibió la visita que llevaba varios días esperando" explica, incómodo ante un tema típico del género femenino "De acuerdo a sus teorías, em… un retraso común la asustó tanto que su cuerpo no volvió a funcionar normalmente hasta que se quitó la angustia hablando de eso con alguien"

"Es bueno que tu hermana confíe en vos y que comparta sus cosas con vos"

Es la clase de relación que te hubiera gustado tener con Danny desde siempre. Antes de que su vida comenzara a descarriarse y tuviera problemas económicos o problemas con su vida matrimonial, Danny y vos raramente compartían algo. De hecho, durante el tiempo en que vivió con vos mientras estudiabas en la universidad y trabajabas en la biblioteca para ayudarlo a mantenerse, lo cierto es que tampoco se mostraba predispuesto a compartir algo. No fue si no hasta que Haylie quedó embarazada y tuvo que enfrentarse a sus deberes como padre y convertirse en hombre de familia que empezaron a compartir más cosas, charlas más íntimas, discusiones más serias, alguno que otro evento en familia.

La voz de Tony, esa voz dulce de la que jamás querrías exorcizarte, te distrae de tus reflexiones sobre la clase de relación fraternal de la que te hubiera gustado disfrutar; la clase de relación que seguramente los padres como los de él enseñan a sus hijos, la clase de relación que él debe tener con sus hermanas.

"Todavía no le conté sobre nosotros, pero voy a hacerlo pronto" promete "Hace un rato llamé a mi mamá, para decirle que estoy bien y que solamente tengo una muy leve torcedura en el tobillo que ya casi no duele y tranquilizarla respecto a todo lo que sucedió" por la forma en que pronuncia las palabras, podés imaginarlo claramente rascándose el costado de la cara mientras habla ", y aunque durante media hora la escuché reprenderme por no haber ido a un hospital a que me sacaran más radiografías en el tobillo y por no haberla llamado de inmediato, al final de la conversación comentó que me escuchaba muy bien" las mariposas en tu estómago comienzan a hacerte cosquillas, despertando la cálida y dulce sensación a la que estás volviéndote adicta "Pronto va a saber por qué, te lo prometo. Quiero que sepa que hay un angelito cuidándome ahora"

"Tony, no tenés por qué apresurar las cosas" lo tranquilizás "Yo tampoco le dije a mi hermano…"

Entendés que a veces con las familias es complicado hablar sobre nuevas relaciones. Además, estás segura de que los padres de Tony y sus hermanas deben ser muy protectores de él, especialmente después de lo que sucedió la última vez que se involucró con alguien románticamente: Nina era, como vos, una compañera de trabajo. Nina era, como vos, una mujer a la que conoció en la oficina. Y Nina lo dejó destrozado, abatido, devastado. Obviamente su familia va a actuar de manera aún más protectora de ahora en adelante.

"Podés tomarte el tiempo que quieras. Me gustaría que hablaras con ellos primero, a decir verdad, que sepan que yo no… no soy como ella" terminás rápidamente, intentando no entrar en detalles. Luego, para alegrar la conversación, agregás "No tenemos que publicarlo en los diarios"

"No me molestaría ver en todas las primeras planas que me amás" bromea.

Abrís la boca para contestar, pero sin darte cuenta se te escapa un bostezo.

"Mi vida, va a ser mejor que vayas a dormir" sugiere, y el pánico se clava en tu estómago, provocando algo así como una punzada aguda y filosa.

No querés que se acabe la conversación. Querés que siga hablándote. Querés sentir su voz en tus oídos. Querés relajarte escuchándolo hablar, hablar de lo que sea, cerrar los ojos y perderte en esa voz.

"No estoy cansada" te apresurás a mentir, pero otro de esos bostezos incontenibles e inesperados te contradice.

_Maldición_.

"No me lo creo" escuchás _ese_ tono de voz y tu corazón comienza a latir más fuerte; es inevitable, te pasa siempre que te habla de ese modo, siempre que te habla como si supiera realmente lo que estás sintiendo, lo que estás pensando, cada vez que te habla como si pudiera leer tu alma sin necesidad de esforzarse demasiado.

"¿Por qué no lo crees?" inquirís, sin confirmarlo ni negarlo.

"Porque te conozco, Michelle" exhala "Las pesadillas… no te dejan dormir, ¿cierto?" ahora exhalás vos, echando el cuerpo hacia adelante hasta que tu pecho y tus rodillas se tocan "Vos misma me lo dijiste, mi vida" se apresura a añadir, como si temiera que fueras a contradecirlo o a mentirle diciéndole que estás bien.

Parte de la conversación mantenida la noche del miércoles mientras estabas en sus brazos se reproduce en tu cabeza.

"_Michelle, ¿tenés miedo de dormirte?" _

"_El día de ayer nos dejó un par de rasguños: este moretón, mi mano herida… Pero hay otras marcas más graves y profundas que no son visibles, y que no van a irse fácilmente aplicando cremas o vendajes"_

"_Lo sé por experiencia propia"_

"_Son recuerdos traumáticos imborrables, y si me quedo dormida van a aparecer otra vez"_

"Es verdad" admitís pasados unos segundos, y las palabras salen débiles y pequeñas, reflejando el estado de tu alma, que en estos instantes se siente débil y pequeña "Las pesadillas siguen volviendo" confesás "Ni siquiera logro quedarme dormida, las imágenes aparecen en cuanto cierro los ojos" sentís las lágrimas acumulándose, y tus párpados se cierran debido a la hinchazón.

Esas mismas lágrimas caen libremente, y la necesidad de contenerlas desaparece porque sabés que no vale la pena luchar contra vos misma para reprimir tus emociones, porque finalmente _estás_ en tu refugio, en tu lugar; no físicamente, pero aunque sea a través de un teléfono, aunque sea mediante una conversación, aunque cuadras de distancia los separen y no puedas acurrucarte en sus brazos, _él_ está ahí con vos, escuchándote, preocupándose por vos.

Podés romperte, podés quebrarte, porque aunque no sea físicamente, _él está ahí con vos_.

Te hace bien poder quitarte estos pesos de encima, poder hablarle, y escuchar su voz, y sentir que te ama con cada palabra que dice. Poder abrirte y mostrarte vulnerable y triste, poder bajar la guardia, poder dejar de fingir que sos fuerte y compuesta cuando la realidad es otra.

"Tengo miedo de quedarme dormida, Tony, porque no quiero soñar. No quiero ver esos cuerpos otra vez, o escuchar esas voces pidiendo ayuda, todos esos cuerpos sin vida, y esos rostros y esas personas que… que se quedaron sin sus familias…" tus sollozos son interrumpidos por el dulce sonido de su voz, ese dulce sonido capaz de tranquilizarte incluso en medio de la más terrible tempestad.

"Michelle, mi vida" te habla suavemente, en susurros calmos ", después de todas esas cosas horribles que pasaron, princesa, es normal que tengas problemas para dormir"

"Me siento culpable" continuás, descargándote, tratando de quitarte de encima ese peso que tenés adentro "Ellos vivieron y yo no. ¿Por qué algunos murieron y yo sobreviví?"

Son preguntas sin respuesta, y tu parte racional lo sabe bien. Pero a la vez son preguntas que no podés evitar formularte a vos misma en noches como esta, cuando la quietud y la calma caen y con cada latido de tu corazón nuevos flashes de lo que sucedió en la CTU vuelven, resurgen para torturarte, como si estuvieran castigándote por haber sobrevivido cuando muchos otros que tenían familias e hijos que dependían de ellos tuvieron que perecer, enterrados bajo los escombros, con los rostros ensangrentados aplastados contra las baldosas frías…

"Michelle, algunas cosas injustas suceden y no tienen explicación aparente, o sí tienen explicaciones pero son poco satisfactorias, o son justificaciones que en realidad no deberían aceptarse como válidas" te explica suavemente, con la voz llena de emoción, con la ternura desbordando, y es como si su voz tomara la forma de sus manos y te acariciara muy despacio, haciendo que tus ojos se cierren y tus músculos se relajen durante unos segundos "Mi vida, esas personas que fallecieron… Lo siento tanto por ellas como lo sentís vos, pero no podés dejar que la culpa te devore. Michelle, lo sé por experiencia propia: la culpa destruye, la culpa mata"

Claro que destruye, claro que mata. Tiene razón. Tiene razón en todo lo que dijo. Pero vos eso no podés verlo con simpleza, eso – que no escapa a tu raciocinio, porque lo cierto es que lo entendés – queda nublado por tus miedos, tus inseguridades y tus abrumadores sentimientos.

La culpa mata, destruye, aniquila, y no es bueno sentir culpa. No podés sentir culpa por algo que escapaba de tus manos, por algo que por mucho que hayas tratado de evitar escapaba a tu control. La evacuación no pudo hacerse a tiempo, y eso fue culpa del inepto de las Oficinas de Seguridad Nacional que no avisó cuando Jack dio la alerta de que pondrían una bomba, no fue culpa de ustedes. Vos hiciste lo que pudiste, hiciste lo mejor, diste lo mejor, y alcanzó para lo que alcanzó. No es culpa tuya, en lo absoluto. Vos no plantaste esas bombas, vos no te cobraste todas esas vidas, vos simplemente intentaste ayudar. No es culpa tuya, no sos culpable de nada, y tampoco tendrías que sentirte mal por haber sobrevivido, tampoco tendrías que sentirte mal por tener el resto de tu vida por delante, por tener los mejores años de tu vida esperándote.

Acabás de entenderlo recién, porque él acaba de decírtelo. Él, con esa voz y esas palabras capaces de derretirte. Él, con su forma tan suave de hablarte, esa forma tan suave y tan única de llegar a tu corazón y a tu alma, envolverlos y acariciarlos hasta estremecerlos.

"Soy una tonta" reís nerviosamente "Tengo veinticuatro años, debería dejar de actuar como una nena asustada. Soy una tonta" repetís, y reís nerviosamente de nuevo "Tenés razón en todo lo que decís, Tony, pero soy tan tonta que me cuesta comprenderlo. Soy una tonta, maquinándome la cabeza con estas cosas…" te excusás.

Pero con él no hacen falta las excusas, o las disculpas, porque él te acepta como sos y está dispuesto a lidiar con lo que sos. Con él no hace falta que aparentes ser fuerte, con él no necesitás fingir que estás hecha de hierro.

"No, Michelle, no lo sos" te corrige firmemente "Sos un ser humano" nuevos sollozos se escapan de tu garganta, porque las emociones que estás sintiendo necesitan ser expresadas "Está bien que llores, está bien que expreses tu angustia" esto hace que tus sollozos se intensifiquen más "Cosita hermosa, quisiera tanto poder estar con vos…" se lamenta de pronto al escucharte ahogar más sollozos.

Se siente tan bien poder llorar, poder liberarte. Te cuesta respirar, es cierto, pero al menos esta vez estás desahogándote: antes estabas ahogándote en ese mar de llanto reprimido que te comía por dentro, ese mar de llanto reprimido que ahora estás dejando salir, gracias a él, gracias a su palabra, gracias a su voz.

"Lo estás" le asegurás "Cuando escucho tu voz… es como si estuvieras conmigo"

Gracias a su voz, el mundo es más hermoso. Tu mundo es más hermoso. Incluso si en noches como esta la desesperación y las pesadillas estaban acechándote, impidiendo que pudieras descansar. Gracias a su voz, no hay nada que pueda hacerte mal. Gracias a su voz, el miedo, cualquier miedo, empequeñece.

"No es lo mismo" exhala pesadamente "Quisiera poder abrazarte, cuidarte…"

Después de tantos años de angustia, después de tantos años sola, después de tantos años temiendo enamorarte, entregarte, después de todo eso, que alguien, que _él_ quiera cuidarte es la sensación más dulce del mundo.

"Tony, ya estás cuidándome" le asegurás "Cuando me hablás, cuando escucho tu voz, y me decís que está bien llorar, que no tengo que sentirme como una tonta, cuando me decís que quisieras estar acá conmigo… Tu voz es tan dulce y me tranquiliza tanto, es como si estuvieras acá conmigo, es como si estuvieras abrazándome. Me hace bien hablar con vos, Tony" seguís "Tu voz me hace bien, mucho bien"

"Pero estás llorando y yo no puedo secar tus lágrimas"

"Tony, llevaba horas conteniendo el llanto, y ahora finalmente puedo dejarlo salir porque hablé con vos y me aliviaste. Y no hace falta que seques mis lágrimas con tus dedos, porque podés secarlas con tus palabras"

Estás hablando con honestidad: si bien las lágrimas no dejan de caer, poder llorar, poder decir que tenés miedo, saber que hay alguien en este mundo que te ama y que se preocupa por vos, es un gran alivio.

"Puedo cerrar los ojos e intentar conciliar el sueño pensando que estás acá, abrazándome" sugerís "Además, tengo a mi osito" agregás, mirando al animalito de peluche que yace recostado a tu lado "y tengo tu voz grabada en mi corazón"

"Se me ocurre una idea mejor, cosita: no puedo abrazarte con el cuerpo, pero quiero abrazarte con el alma" te dice la misma frase que se cayó de tus labios días atrás cuando estaban en esa sala de la CTU esperando a que vinieran a acusarlos de haber drogado y encerrado a Chappelle.

Antes de que puedas replicar, vuelve a hablarte.

"¿Tu teléfono es uno de esos que tienen la opción de poner altavoz?" la pregunta es desconcertante.

"Sí" contestás, sin entender bien de qué va todo eso.

"Quiero que pongas tu teléfono en altavoz" te pide "y que lo dejes a un costado sobre la almohada junto a tu oído, te hagas un ovillo chiquitito, te tapes con la frazada y abraces muy fuerte al osito"

Sin preguntar para qué, por qué o qué tiene en mente – después de todo, confiás en _él_ y en _esa_ voz más que en cualquier cosa sobre la faz de esta Tierra -, presionás con el pulgar el pequeño botoncito del lado izquierdo del teclado y activás el altavoz; depositás suavemente el teléfono sobre la almohada y luego te recostás con la cabeza junto a él, hecha un ovillo, y tomás al oso en tus brazos para estrecharlo fuertemente.

"Yo también tengo mi teléfono en altavoz, junto al almohadón" prosigue "muy cerca de mi oído para poder escuchar hasta tu respiración"

Tu respiración, que ahora está mucho más calma y relajada, porque el llanto ha cesado y las lágrimas caen más despacio y prácticamente silenciosas, bañando tu ya húmeda y enrojecida piel, arrastrando consigo los rastros de otras anteriormente derramadas.

"¿Ya estás recostada, Michelle?"

"Sí" susurrás suavemente "Estoy con Osito"

"¿Ese nombre elegiste para él?" inquiere divertido.

"Sí, se llama Osito" contestás, sonriendo y apretujándolo aún más fuerte, recordando que él te dijo que ese animalito de peluche iba a cuidarte y a hacerte compañía cuando él no pudiera, y aunque es cierto que ningún animalito de peluche puede reemplazarlo, sentir la felpa suavecita y tibia es muy relajante, _casi_ tanto como su voz.

"Bueno, Osito y yo vamos a cuidarte" anuncia, y podés imaginarte la sonrisa en su rostro y el brillo en su mirada como si estuvieras viéndola "Cerrá esos ojitos hermosos, Michelle" te pide, pero tus párpados no se caen enseguida, es necesario que te insta una vez más "Mi vida, no tengas miedo a las pesadillas, yo estoy cuidándote" te recuerda "Cerrá los ojitos"

Y le hacés caso: lentamente tus párpados se caen, y quedás envuelta en la oscuridad.

Escuchás su voz, su dulce voz, el único sonido audible acariciándote los oídos, la piel, el corazón, el alma, envolviéndote, y la negrura a tu alrededor es simplemente eso: negrura. No aparecen fantasmas, no aparecen los rostros de los que ya no respiran, no se escuchan los gritos, no hay humo, no te ves de nuevo arrodillándote junto a aquel cuerpo que pensaste era el de Tony.

La negrura es eso: negrura. Y hasta te atreverías a describirla como cálida, porque con su voz llegando a tus oídos a través del pequeño teléfono, esa negrura no es negrura, es un refugio, es tu refugio. Lo que antes significaba temor ahora está convirtiéndose en el lugar donde nada jamás va a hacerte daño, el lugar donde su voz te mantiene a salvo de todo.

"Mantené los ojitos cerrados" repite "y tratá de relajarte. Yo voy a estar cuidándote" te recuerda "Voy a hablarte hasta que te quedes dormida, y después voy a quedarme acá en caso de que te despiertes"

"Estás loco" murmurás, ya adormecida, ya empezando a perderte, esforzándote por no ceder del todo a esa necesidad de dejarte llevar y caer en el país de los sueños, y poder seguir en la conversación "¿Vas a quedarte al teléfono toda la noche?" preguntás con cierto dejo de incredulidad para cerciorarte de haber entendido bien.

"Sí. Voy a ser tu angelito de la guarda" susurra.

Tus ojos se abren un poco, y ves el teléfono a escasos centímetros de tu cabeza.

"Tony, va a costarte una fortuna si te quedás en línea toda la noche" protestás en un murmullo que sólo él puede oír porque está completamente pendiente de hasta cada vez que respirás, un murmullo medio ahogado por la orejita de Osito, que está muy cerca de tus labios.

"Michelle, no te das una idea de lo que estaría dispuesto a pagar o a hacer con tal de mantenerte a salvo, incluso si es de tus pesadillas que tengo que cuidarte" te asegura, y _en esa voz_ podés escuchar claramente que está hablando en serio, que no hay palabra que se haya caído de su boca que no haya sido sentida y respaldada por su corazón.

No hay sensación en el mundo más dulce que saber que él haría lo que fuera con tal de cuidarte. No hay sensación más dulce en el mundo que saber que pertenecés a alguien, a un lugar, que pertenecés en los brazos del hombre que amás, y que ese hombre sería capaz de caminar sobre el agua o sobre el fuego para mantenerte a salvo de algo tan abstracto como tus miedos o tus pesadillas.

"Sos el más dulce del mundo" susurrás, abrazando más fuerte a Osito "Te amo" suspirás "Sos el amor de mi vida, ¿sabías?" preguntás ya medio dormida, porque tu cuerpo se ha relajado de tal modo que ya el cansancio va haciéndose presente, ganando la partida.

"Yo también te amo, Michelle, y vos sos la mujer de mi vida" te arrulla suavemente "Más que a todo y más que a nada te amo, por eso quiero cuidarte, por eso sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que sintieras que estoy abrazándote, incluso si es sólo mi alma abrazando a tu alma. Descansá tranquila, cosita. Yo estoy acá. No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase"

Intentás abrir la boca para contestar, pero no sale ningún sonido: ya estás más dormida que despierta.

Escuchándolo repetir las mismas palabras una y otra vez, escuchando su dulce voz – el sonido más dulce del mundo – tranquilizándote, es como si él estuviera ahí. Así te sentís: como si físicamente él estuviera con sus brazos rodeando tu cuerpo, meciéndote despacio, su respiración mezclándose con la tuya, su corazón y el tuyo latiendo acompasados, como lo han estado prácticamente desde que el Universo existe.

Su voz, gracias a ella los miedos se van y las pesadillas no vienen.

Gracias a su voz caes sumida en el profundo y pesado sueño que tu cuerpo venía necesitando.

Gracias a su voz caes en una red de seda fina, envuelta en un capullo dentro del cual nada malo puede ni va a pasarte.

Gracias a su voz, los miedos se van. Se van, simplemente desaparecen, no te molestan, no te perturban, no interrumpen tu tan necesidad descanso.

Gracias a su voz, esta noche de sábado podés dormir en paz, sin que la culpa te cause pinchazos en el estómago – donde ahora flotan libres millones de mariposas -, sin que los recuerdos te atormenten, sin que los rostros de los muertos vengan a visitarte para recordarte cuántas vidas se perdieron.

Estás ahí, hecha un ovillo chiquitito, abrazando muy fuerte a Osito (ya vas a contarle por qué elegiste ese nombre para el muñeco de peluche), con la cabeza reposando sobre la almohada de plumas y el teléfono muy cerca, para que él pueda escuchar tu respiración suave y acompasada, para que puedan llegar a tus oídos sus palabras dulces, para que él – que va a pasar la noche en vela, muy atento, cuidándote a la distancia – pueda calmarte enseguida si las pesadillas te visitan.

Pero las pesadillas no van a visitarte.

Los miedos no van a molestarte.

Esos miedos esta noche se fueron, gracias a su voz. Gracias a su dulce voz.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**

_Otro capítulo que no me gusta en lo absoluto, pero eso es porque soy una maldita perfeccionista que jamás queda conforme con nada de nada._

_Esta pequeña nota es para dejar enlistadas algunas cosas:_

_1) Perdón por haberlas decepcionado (¿o debo decir 'haberlos'? No sé si habrá algún lector masculino. Si lo hay, dejénme saber). Ya sé que querían que Martina y Michelle se conocieran, pero mi plan inicial no fue que sucediera en este capítulo, si no dentro de dos o tres capítulos más, de una manera más em... conflictiva. Sí, más conflictiva que Michelle llegando e interrumpiendo a Tony y a Martina antes de que él pudiera hablar sobre Michelle con su hermana o antes de que ella pudiera resolver el tema de su supuesto embarazo. Va a ser más conflictivo, se los prometo, voy a compensar la decepción que deben haberse llevado._

_2) Ya sé que a este paso vamos a ser todos viejos y vamos a estar todos grises para cuando llegue a mi versión del Día 5. Solamente han pasado unos cuatro o cinco días desde el día de la bomba nuclear - es decir, desde el día en que tuvo lugar la segunda temporada de 24 -, y les prometo que no pienso escribir estos tres años de noviazgo/compromiso/matrimonio detallando día por día (aunque no me molestaría hacerlo; es decir: amo escribir, mi miedo es que ustedes se cansen de mi manera lenta de encarar las cosas). En fin, por eso el capítulo siguiente va a pasar directamente al lunes a la noche y al martes, día en que van a regresar a la CTU, describiendo MUY brevemente lo sucedido en el medio. De esta manera, las cosas van a ir acelerándose un poquitito más, aunque no de golpe ni a gran escala, al menos que ustedes no tengan inconvenientes en que yo - siendo tan detallista y tan meticulosa y tan descriptiva - siga agregando capítulos larguísimos._

_3) Gracias por leer y por dejar comentarios tan lindos. No tienen idea de lo mucho que significan. De hecho, me impulsan a escribir. Escribí este capítulo en 48 horas (estuve toda la semana muy ocupada y no pude dedicarle tanto tiempo como me habría gustado) porque vi esos comentarios hermosos que me dejaron y sentí ganas de sentarme y escribir esto. Ahora mismo comienzo a escribir el capítulo 47, así que estará listo pronto._

_4) Avisenme cuando se aburran de mí, eh :)_


	47. Un secreto que sea sólo de los dos

_Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer: amémonos a escondidas, nena, _

_Estemos donde nadie esté._

_Hagamos de nuestro amor el secreto más profundo _

_Aunque lo cante todo el mundo, ¿y qué? _

_Nunca lo podrán saber._

_Pongamos mucho cuidado en lo que hacemos y delante de quién._

Durante la mayor parte del resto del miércoles y la mayor parte del jueves, del viernes y del sábado te las ingeniaste para mantener domados tus pensamientos acerca de lo que te esperaría el martes por la mañana en el trabajo cuando regresaras luego de haberte tomado esos merecidos días de descanso para reponerte física y mentalmente luego de haber estado expuesto a presión extrema durante veinticuatro horas corridas, sobrevivido a una bomba, visto morir a muchos de tus compañeros y sido nombrado el nuevo director de la Unidad Antiterrorista de la ciudad de Los Angeles.

_Ella_ y vos prometieron no hablar de trabajo durante esa pequeña licencia concedida, y estabas dispuesto a mantener esa promesa (por mucho que en el fondo sabías – y sabés – que es muy probable que cuando regreses Chappelle te reciba con un sermón respecto a lo mal que estuvo de tu parte no haber llamado para interesarte en cómo van el FBI y el Interpol en la investigación sobre el ataque que casi le cuesta la vida a David Palmer), pero el domingo por la mañana las cosas se salieron un poco del carril y acabaste chocándote contra una pared de preguntas, dudas y preocupaciones duras y pesadas cual ladrillo.

Preguntas, dudas y preocupaciones en las que no habías reparado antes, porque estabas demasiado ocupado flotando en una nube, feliz y loco de amor, como para detenerte un segundo y contemplar la realidad con un poco más de realismo, valga la redundancia, eso te trajo la mañana del domingo.

Tu noche del sábado transcurrió en el sofá, observando el pequeño teléfono con los ojos brillando _casi_ _tanto_ como si hubieras estado con ella físicamente, _casi tanto_ como si hubieras estado escuchando el dulce y suave sonido de su respiración recostado a su lado en lugar de hacerlo a través del aparatito. Te quedaste ahí, despierto, durante horas, rodeado por la oscuridad y por el silencio, un silencio sólo roto por el suave y dulce sonido de su respiración, atento a cualquier cambio – por más mínimo que fuera – que indicara que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero nunca sucedió ninguna de esas alteraciones.

Sí, lo que hiciste probablemente fue una de esas locuras que se ven sólo en esas películas que le gustan a tu mamá y a tu hermana Fiona, pero no te interesa demasiado hundirte pensando en lo mucho que estar enamorada ha cambiado tu personalidad _tan_ de golpe (o quizá tu personalidad viene cambiando desde que la conociste nueve meses atrás sin que te des cuenta, y son los resultados de ese cambio progresivo y desapercibido los que están mostrándose de golpe ahora que finalmente están juntos).

Sí, lo que hiciste, eso de quedarte en línea toda la noche para cuidarla de sus pesadillas, probablemente traiga como consecuencia una factura de teléfono bastante más costosa de lo habitual, pero la verdad es que eso tampoco te interesa. No te interesa el dinero, no te interesa gastar un par de billetes demás, no te interesaría quedarte en bancarrota o sacrificar una fortuna entera, porque lo único que te interesa es cuidarla. Estarías dispuesto a pagar lo que fuese, a hacer lo que fuese con tal de mantenerla a salvo, incluso si son simplemente sus pesadillas de lo que estás manteniendo a salvo. _Especialmente_ si son sus pesadillas de lo que estás manteniéndola a salvo, porque sabés por experiencia propia lo que las pesadillas, esas películas que la cabeza crea y reproduce cuando estamos débiles y con la guardia baja, pueden hacerle a uno.

No te importa ni lo que va a costarte esta llamada y tampoco te importa estar actuando como el típico galán de telenovela mexicana o película de Jennifer Aniston.

Hasta que el reloj anunció las cinco de la mañana te mantuviste completamente despejado; después de todo, habías dormido profundamente la mayor parte de la tarde, y después de haberte despertado – después de que el llamado de Michelle te despertara, mejor dicho – tampoco hiciste mucho como para cansarte.

Tu hermana se había levantado cortos veinte minutos luego debido a un fuerte dolor de estómago, y para su alivio y tu incomodidad te informó con una sonrisa relajada y un aspecto mucho más sereno que 'la visita' que llevaba un par de semana retrasándose había llegado finalmente. Tomaron una taza de café, conversaron sobre lo sucedido en la CTU en general (evitaste tocar cierto tema que incluía un pasillo oscuro y desierto a excepción del nuevo director de la Unidad y su entonces provisoria segunda en comando besándose como si el fin del mundo estuviera persiguiéndolos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una arpía de garras afiladas), hablaron de su trabajo colaborando como asesora para la fiscalía, te contó un par de pormenores de algunos casos en los que trabajó y mencionó al pasar uno o dos divorcios complicados en los que Kiefer intervino para evitar que las partes terminaran arrancándose los ojos. Cenaron, miraron una película, y luego Martina volvió a tu habitación para descansar porque estaba adolorida debido a ese tema femenino sobre el cual le agradeciste enormemente que no entrara en detalles.

Y a eso de las seis y media, luego de haber hablado con Michelle una segunda vez, luego de haberla ayudado a abrirse, a contarte acerca de sus pesadillas y su miedo a revivir en sueños los recuerdos de ese día fatídico, luego de haber visto horas nacer y visto a esas mismas horas morir mientras cuidabas de la criatura por la que más te preocupás sobre la faz de esta condenada Tierra, tus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

No te diste cuenta, al principio. Tus párpados estaban volviéndose pesados sin que lo notaras, y sin que lo notaras se caían de tanto en tanto, para luego volver a abrirse un par de veces más, hasta que finalmente se quedaron cerrados: un sueño profundo se había apoderado de vos y de todo tu cuerpo, dejándote completamente sumido en una negrura cálida y abrazadora.

De esa negrura cálida y abrazadora saliste varias centenas de minutos más tarde gracias al efecto del café recién hecho invadiendo tu olfato hasta lograr que recobraras la lucidez por completo.

La primera imagen que capturó tu retina fue la de tu hermana sentada a escasos metros tuyos, en una mano siendo sujeto por el asa su tazón de humeante café recién hecho y en la otra, para tu sorpresa, tu teléfono celular. Sus ojos pardos estaban perforando los tuyos (llenos de lagañas), observándote con una mezcla de curiosidad y picardía refulgiendo en ellos, mientras que sus labios finos cubiertos por una capa de manteca de cacao curvados en una de esas sonrisas extrañas que de acuerdo a tu experiencia propia son generalmente las predecesoras de un interrogatorio exhaustivo.

Pero en ese interrogatorio exhaustivo la primera de todas las preguntas fue formulada por vos, pregunta que se escapó de tus labios antes de que el resto de tu cuerpo pudiera reaccionar e incorporarse sin gracia alguna y con bastante sorpresa debido a que – recién en ese momento lo notaste – una de tus piernas estaba dormida y el hormigueo dificultaba la movilidad.

"Martina, ¿qué estás haciendo con mi celular?"

Si el sábado cuando llegó a visitarte Martina Almeida estaba asustada y angustiada debido a su posible embarazo, el domingo por la mañana se encontraba totalmente sumergida en su habitual personalidad.

A tu pregunta siguió una explicación elaborada en su tono típico de abogada parada frente al jurado (nunca viste a tu hermana en su ambiente de trabajo, y tampoco es algo de lo que tengas deseos, porque si ya es feroz a veces fuera de él no quisieras imaginarte lo terrible que podría ser delante de un criminal tratando de probarlo culpable).

Así te sentiste mientras exponía su explicación de cómo había llegado el celular a sus manos: culpable. Ese es uno de los dones que tiene tu hermana (¿don o maldición?): por muy bienintencionadamente que una persona haya actuado o por muy justificable que sea un error, ella se las arregla para inspirar sentimientos de culpa que te llevan a caer, que te derriban y desembocan en confesiones.

"Me desperté hace un rato, a eso de las diez" _dormiste demasiado, Almeida_ una vocecita te reprendió, pero la ignoraste: tenías cosas más importantes a en las cuales enfocarte, incluso si esas cosas en el momento implicaban la descripción de tu hermana sobre cómo había comenzado su mañana del domingo ", me vestí, fui a la cocina a prepararme una taza de café y tenía intenciones de dejarte una nota para que leyeras al despertarte, diciéndote que me había ido a casa a preparar unas cosas que necesito llevar a la oficina mañana y pedirte que me llamaras si querías venir a cenar con Kiefer y conmigo esta noche, pero en el camino hacia la cocina algo llamó poderosamente mi atención"

Levantó el aparatito en su mano y señaló con su pulgar la lucecita roja titilando a un costado, indicando que la batería estaba por agotarse y que necesitaba ser recargada pronto.

La pantalla del aparato estaba vacía, según observaste, en el menú de inicio, sin señales de que la línea estuviera abierta y conectada a la de Michelle, como estabas seguro lo estuvo toda la noche, o al menos hasta las cinco de la madrugada, que fue cuando empezaste a quedarte dormido sin siquiera percatarte de ello.

La voz de Martina te arrancó de cualquier teoría que pudiera empezar a formarse en tu enredada cabeza.

"Vi la luz roja de tu celular titilando y me acerqué con la intención de tomarlo y conectarlo al cargador, para que no se te acabe la batería por completo" continuó explicando "Cuando lo tomé, vi que tenías un mensaje de texto en el buzón de entrada" hizo una pequeña pausa, tomó aire y al proseguir te costó distinguir si su disculpa era sincera y nacida del arrepentimiento o si era de rutina antes de finalmente embestir "Perdonáme, Anthony, sé que invadí tu privacidad, pero con todo lo que está pasando después de los atentados del martes, el intento de asesinato del Presidente Palmer acerca del cual ni el Vicepresidente Prescott ni nadie del gobierno quieren dar declaraciones concisas, pensé que podía ser alguien de tu trabajo, alguna emergencia, algo urgente, algo que no podía esperar hasta que te despertaras y lo leyeras vos mismo"

"Presumo que el mensaje no era de mi oficina" dijiste, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y tratando de ganar algo de tiempo, en vano.

Podés imaginarte de quién era ese mensaje.

"No, no lo era" negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de una manera extraña y difícil de describir "Era un mensaje más bien personal" agregó.

No tuviste tiempo para pensar mucho, porque antes de que pudieras reaccionar tu hermana estaba sentada junto a vos en el sillón, depositando el celular en tu mano para que leyeras aquel mensaje enviado una hora atrás, cerca de las nueve de la mañana, el cual había pasado desapercibido sencillamente porque la baja batería evitó que el aparato sonara y te despertara.

"_Gracias por cuidarme anoche, me sentí como si hubiera estado de verdad en tus brazos. Ahora voy a colgar porque ni quiero imaginarme cuánto va a costarte esta llamada. Nos vemos hoy a la noche. Disfrutá del día con tu hermana. Te amo" _

En ese momento los sentimientos que te invadieron fueron diversos y variados, pero no llegaste a analizarlos, no te fue concedido el espacio suficiente para hacer eso.

Martina no se anduvo con rodeos.

"Anthony, ¿podrías explicarme quién es esta persona que te escribe mensajes diciéndote que te ama? Porque aparentemente ella sabe de mí" señaló con su pulgar la línea en la que aparecían las palabras '_disfrutá del día con tu hermana_' "pero yo no sé nada de ella" concluyó, aún manteniendo ese tono que usaría una maestra de preescolar para dirigirse a una criatura de cinco años.

Finalmente ahí, servida en bandeja en el momento menos pensado, la oportunidad de contarle a Martina sobre Michelle. Finalmente ahí, como si esa oportunidad hubiera forzado su entrada en el camino, obligándote a dejar de dar vueltas y hablar de ello con tu hermana de una buena vez por todas.

"¿Puedo tomar algo de ese café?" fue lo primero que atinaste a decir, necesitando urgentemente una dosis de cafeína para despejarte del todo y empezar a funcionar.

"Podés ir a servirte una taza" Martina anunció, y la forma en que lo dijo te hizo sentir como alguien a quien están dándole un premio o una atención especial a pesar de no merecerlo "y vamos a hablar largo y tendido, Anthony" te avisó, aunque realmente ya te imaginabas que la que seguiría no sería una conversación corta, si no más bien un interrogatorio.

Lo que no te imaginaste fue que terminaría mucho peor de lo que cualquier de los dos pudiera haberse animado a vaticinar.

Regresaste a la sala de estar para encontrarte con que durante los breves minutos que habías tardado en verter algo de café en tu taza de los Cubs, Martina había doblado prolijamente el cobertor con el que te habías abrigado de la cintura para abajo la noche anterior, y que estaba acomodando los almohadones hasta dejarlos perfectamente mullidos.

"Va a ser mejor que tomes una ducha antes de que conversemos" señaló tus ropas arrugadas y tu aspecto de haber sido pasado por encima por una aplanadora, el cual se debía en parte al hecho de que te habías llevado una sorpresa no muy agradable al despertar al ver que tu hermana se había enterado de la existencia de Michelle de una manera que no era la que vos pensabas adecuada.

No estaba mandándote a tomar una ducha por el simple hecho de que le molesta la gente desaliñada debido a su obsesión compulsiva con el orden y la prolijidad: estaba mandándote a tomar una ducha para concederte el beneficio de tener un breve encuentro con vos mismo a solas para preparar una 'defensa', por llamarlo de algún modo. Y también porque, sospechaste, necesitaba ella un encuentro consigo misma para asimilar que después de la 'experiencia Nina' hay otra mujer en tu vida.

Apuraste la taza de café hasta dejar sólo parte de su contenido sin beber, y te fuiste directo a tu habitación y luego al baño sin decir nada, sin acotar y sin quejarte: unos veinte minutos en la ducha eran lo que necesitabas para despejarte, aclararte las ideas y ensayar mentalmente lo que ibas a decirle a Martina, las explicaciones que ibas a darle para dejar su curiosidad satisfecha y asegurarle que Michelle no es como Nina, que con ella te sentís seguro, que ella es la persona con la que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida y que es gracias a ella que estás muchísimo mejor.

Cuando emergiste del baño media hora más tarde – afeitado y con ropas frescas – Martina estaba esperándote, su taza de café recargada y un plato de galletitas dulces sobre la mesa.

_Está en 'sus días'_ recordaste penosamente. _Eso tiende a ponerla más sarcástica y perspicaz que de costumbre_.

"Bien, Anthony, soy toda oídos" anunció.

Y antes de darte cuenta de que tus labios se movían y de que los sonidos salían de tu boca, habías empezado a hablar.

"Estoy enamorado, Martina" tu corazón se salteó un latido al confesar esas palabras a otro ser humano.

"Honestamente, supuse que algo así acontecía cuando te noté tan contento" reconoció ", pero jamás me imaginé que llegara tan lejos, que estuvieras tan involucrado" agregó, haciendo referencia al mensaje, el cual dejaba en claro que no sólo estás enamorado si no que también sos correspondido.

"Estoy más que involucrado" reíste.

Y procediste a contarle la mayor parte de los detalles importantes y ella escuchó. En esto tu hermana es buena: escucha en silencio, atentamente, sin interrumpir, y luego hace las preguntas.

Lo primero que mencionaste fueron _sus_ ojos, lo cautivado e impactado que quedaste nueve meses atrás cuando la conociste, cuando fueron presentados por un apresurado Ryan Chappelle bajo la atenta mirada de George Mason, quien después se dio el gusto de sugerirte 'mirarla menos y disimular más'.

Y así seguiste tejiendo la historia.

Le hablaste de lo mucho que te costaba acercarte a ella al principio, lo mucho que te costaba siquiera animarte a pronunciar su nombre, lo mucho que sufrías negando e ignorando tus sentimientos porque temías que tu corazón quedara presa en las manos de una mujer otra vez.

Le hablaste de la locura que empezó a desatarse dentro suyo casi sin que te dieras cuenta, la locura que empezó a consumirte, la locura que te mantenía despierto en esas noches que pasabas contemplando el mar, el cielo oscuro adornado con la luna y las estrellas, únicos testigos de esas horas eternas durante las cuales te conectabas con vos mismo e intentabas entender _eso_ que quemaba dentro tuyo, _eso_ que estaba devorándote sin que llegaras a comprenderlo totalmente.

Le hablaste del miedo a romper la promesa que te habías hecho a vos mismo, esa de no volver a mezclar el plano personal y el labor _nunca más_ para evitar el resultado de ese cóctel explosivo que ya habías probado una vez y que te había destrozado por dentro, tal vez incluso mucho antes del día en que todo explotó, el vendaje te fue salvajemente arrancado de los ojos y caíste, caíste, caíste hasta estrellarte contra el pavimento, mucho antes del día en que viste a Nina como lo que realmente es, mucho antes del día en que fuiste arrojado al vacío para más tarde estrellarte y acabar hecho pedazos.

Le hablaste de tu miedo a cometer el mismo error dos veces, ese miedo que te había llevado a levantar alrededor tuyo altos muros que protegían tu alma y tu corazón, que aún estaban en carne viva y llenos de rasguños, heridas y marcas imborrables.

Le hablaste de la primera vez que te armaste de valor para llamarla por su nombre, de lo mucho que te costó juntar las fuerzas para que las sílabas que lo forman se deslizaran por tu boca y llegaran a sus oídos, incluso si fue a través del teléfono.

Le hablaste de cómo tu guardia fue bajando lentamente, hasta que un día tu sistema cansado, abatido y tus neuronas intoxicadas fallaron, llevando a que cedieras a ella y quebrantaras una de tus promesas a vos mismo, esa que rezaba que no volverías a mezclar lo laboral y lo personal, que esos dos planos no volverían a tocarse. Le hablaste de esa noche en la que de a poco el hielo se rompió y tu relación con ella comenzó a cambiar un poco más cuando, luego de ese acto fallido, comenzaron a compartir pequeñas charlas en la sala de descanso mientras tomaban café, pequeñas charlas que sirvieron para que se conocieran mejor, para que siguieras enamorándote cada vez más, para que tu mente se llenara cada vez más con su risa, el brillo de su mirada, el sonido de su voz, la simpleza de sus gestos, la dulzura de sus palabras y la delicadeza de cada uno de sus movimientos. Le hablaste de cómo gracias a esos momentos compartidos en mitad del día de trabajo comenzaron a convertirse en 'amigos'.

Le hablaste de los amaneceres vistos frente al mar, con tú soledad y las primeras luces de la mañana por única compañía, amaneceres durante los cuales contemplabas y analizabas tus sentimientos, esos sentimientos que no paraban de crecer y que por momentos creías iban a desbordarse, a desbordarte.

Le hablaste de tus pesadillas, esas que empezaron a desaparecer cuando tu historia con Nina y las atrocidades hechas por ésta empezaron a ser desplazadas de tus pensamientos porque de pronto tu cabeza se había convertido en una casa gigante habitada sólo por tu nueva obsesión, esa obsesión que te consumía completamente. Le hablaste de esas noches en las que las pesadillas y el insomnio volvieron de pronto, y de cómo te diste cuenta que podías combatirlos si pensabas en ella, si te concentrabas en ella.

Le hablaste de esa noche de insomnio que pasaste soñando y contemplando sabiamente mil veces las mismas cosas hasta finalmente entender que a Nina nunca la amaste, que por Nina nunca sentiste lo que sentís por Michelle, que lo tuyo con Nina era puramente algo físico, algo sin sentido, algo hueco, vacío.

Le hablaste de tu decisión de ir liberándote de a poco, tu decisión de ir soltándote despacio e ir abriéndote para dar lugar a algo, lo que sea que pudiera existir entre los dos, una vez que hubieras aprendido a confiar en vos, una vez que hubieras encontrado otra vez la forma de confiar nuevamente en los demás, una vez que hubieras recuperado la capacidad de entregarte de nuevo a otro ser humano, la capacidad de liberarte totalmente de los miedos que te aprisionaban, una vez que te hubieras convencido que valía la pena intentarlo de nuevo, todo con un poco de tiempo y un poco de _ella_.

Le hablaste de lo acontecido días atrás durante ese martes fatídico en el cual sucedieron cosas que te dejaron desarmado, lo suficientemente vulnerable para que las paredes, los muros y los cristales que envolvían a tu corazón y a tu alma se cayeran por completo y desaparecieran sin dejar rastros, dejándote expuesto.

Le hablaste de cada cosa que tuvo lugar entre ustedes dos durante esas veinticuatro horas, de cada pensamiento que cruzó tu cabeza y cada sensación que experimentaste, incluso aquellas que te dejaron confundido, enojado con vos mismo, furioso, triste o abatido. Le hablaste de cómo súbitamente todo estuvo claro delante de vos, de cómo entendiste que la vida es para vivirla, no para sentarse a esperar, no para sentarse a contemplar mil veces las mismas cosas haciendo uso de una sabiduría que a lo último resultará una pérdida de tiempo.

Le hablaste de la decisión que tomaste durante el transcurso de esas horas infernales durante las cuales viste tanta muerte, tanto dolor, tanto odio y tantas posibilidades de que el mundo se descarriara… otra vez, y como la última vez muy de cerca, con la diferencia de que al finalizar este día terrible tu corazón no estaba lleno de nada, tu corazón no estaba agujereado, tu corazón estaba completo otra vez. Le hablaste de esa decisión: la decisión de no volver a pasar un solo día lejos del amor de tu vida, decisión que se mantuvo firme aún durante ese par de horas en las cuales las cosas se pusieron tensas y complicadas, decisión que jamás flaqueó.

Le hablaste de las horas pasadas con ella, de lo feliz que te hace saber que sos capaz de curar sus heridas, de lo mucho que te gusta saber que vos la hacés feliz. Le hablaste de ese brillo en sus ojos que para vos es la única luz en el mundo, ese brillo en el cual podés ver reflejado tu futuro y todas las cosas buenas que esperás encontrar en él. Le hablaste de las maravillas que obra en vos su sonrisa, de la cálida sensación en tu estómago cuando la abrazás, de esas mariposas que revolotean dentro y te hacen cosquillas con sus alitas.

Le hablaste de lo raro que te encontrás a veces cuando como si fueras un espectador distante contemplándote a lo lejos y en silencio ves que el hombre que eras antes y el hombre tierno, dulce y cariñoso en el que te convertís ahora cada vez que estás en su presencia, cada vez que hablás con ella, cada vez que pensás en ella.

Le hablaste de esa locura que se despierta dentro tuyo y que te lleva a pensar que ustedes se conocieron en otras vidas, que llevás milenios enamorado de ella, quizá desde el comienzo del Universo, quizá desde que tu alma y la suya fueron creadas, quizá desde que fue escrito en el cielo con las estrellas que los dos estaban destinados a encontrarse siempre, a buscarse inconscientemente y encontrarse para ser por siempre la propiedad del otro.

Le hablaste de todo, durante una hora y media, sin ser interrumpido si quiera una vez. Le hablaste de todo, durante minutos enteros, sin que su voz se interpusiera en el camino de la tuya, sin que sus ojos se apartaran de los tuyos, sin que su atención se desviara hacia cualquier otro lugar. Le hablaste, y ella te escuchó, con la misma paciencia que siempre tiene para las personas que le importan, con la misma paciencia con la que te había escuchado ya otras veces lamentarte sobre los pedazos rotos de lo que era tu vida antes del 'incidente Nina'.

Cuando el silencio cayó nuevamente, te tomaste un instante para observar a Martina, quien seguía allí sentada frente a vos, con el tazón de café ya vacío a un lado mientras sus manos entrelazadas descansaban sobre la superficie de la mesa. Su mirada y la suya se encontraron segundos después de terminada tu vasta y profunda confesión, y el momento en que sus labios se partieron a penas un centímetro para dar paso a las palabras que se habían ido formando en su garganta, que iban subiendo hasta su boca y querían salir, te diste cuenta que luego de tu 'declaración', había llegado la hora de que comenzara el interrogatorio.

De lo que no te diste cuenta, lo que jamás imaginaste, fue que terminaría tan mal, que traería consigo en esa mañana de domingo tantas preguntas sin respuestas, tantas dudas, tantas preocupaciones, en las cuales no se te hubiera ocurrido reparar antes, cuya posibles existencia habías pasado por alto antes.

"Primero y principal, quiero que sepas que estoy contenta por vos, en serio" sus dedos largos y delicados se cerraron alrededor de tu brazo.

"Pero…" la animaste a continuar, percibiendo algo extraño en su tono de voz.

"No hay un 'pero', Anthony" te aseguró, y sus dedos se cerraron aún con más fuerza alrededor de tu brazo "De verdad: estoy feliz por vos" dijo con sinceridad, pero no terminó de convencerte.

"Martina, estás poniéndome algo nervioso" confesaste "Acabo de decirte cosas muy profundas…" suspiraste pesadamente, y antes de que pudieras continuar diciéndole que presentías había algo, algún sentimiento u opinión que estaba escondiendo, te interrumpió.

"Anthony, estoy feliz porque veo lo perdidamente enamorado que te tiene esta chica, veo cómo te brillan los ojos descontroladamente cuando hablás de ella, _casi_ puedo ver tu corazón latiendo en tu garganta. _Y_" comenzó a poner más énfasis en sus palabras, hablando pausadamente y marcando al modular "porque veo lo perdidamente enamorado que te tiene esta chica, porque veo cómo te brillan los ojos descontroladamente cuando hablás de ella, porque _casi_ puedo ver tu corazón latiendo en tu garganta, es natural que me preocupe por vos, más aún teniendo en cuenta lo herido que te dejaron la última vez que te involucraste sentimentalmente con una mujer"

"Martina, esto es totalmente distinto" trataste de tranquilizarla, afirmando una y mil veces que las cosas no podrían distar más si se traba de comparar el pasado con el presente "No voy a salir lastimado, ella no quiere usarme ni herirme ni nada por el estilo, más bien todo lo contrario" le aseguraste _casi_ desesperadamente, rogando que entendiera que no tiene por qué ni de qué protegerte, que no tiene por qué ponerse escéptica y contrariada.

"Anthony, no dije que eso fuera a suceder o que esas fueran sus intenciones" te interrumpió con firmeza "Pero debés comprenderme" te pidió ": tengo ciertas dudas y ciertas em… reservas en cuanto al tema" notaste cómo de pronto su cuerpo, su espalda, sus hombros se habían tensado "El hecho de que estés feliz y de que haya tenido lugar en tu estado de ánimo este cambio radicalmente notable me hace feliz a mí" insistió ", pero te notó tan involucrado" suspiró "… Anthony, cuando te dije que sospechaba que algo así podía estar pasando, jamás cruzó por mi cabeza que estuvieras tan metido hasta el cuello; simplemente pensé que habías conocido a alguien, que estabas conociendo a alguien, no que habías encontrado al 'amor de tu vida'" sonaba exasperada y quizá hasta un tanto alterada. Respiró otra vez, para calmarse un poco "Me preocupo por vos, lo sabés, y el hecho de que hayas vuelto a enamorarte de una compañera de trabajo…"

La interrumpiste.

No ibas a dejar que comparara a Michelle con Nina.

No ibas a dejar que comparara el amor que sentís por Michelle con la suerte de atracción física que te unió a Nina.

"Martina" la cortaste con voz firme pero resuelta y sin perder la compostura en lo absoluto, manteniendo tu habitual tono suave y profundo, y mirándola directo a los ojos, tan parecidos en forma a los tuyos, que refulgían con un brillo extraño, con un brillo opaco en el cual podías ver reflejada la preocupación y ansiedad bien disimuladas que debía estar cargando dentro "Ella no es como Nina" negaste con la cabeza inconscientemente, como queriendo ahuyentar de alguna manera la sola idea de que eso pudiera ser posible, ahuyentar si quiera la posibilidad de que eso se cierna sobre vos y te envuelva, porque sabés que Michelle _definitivamente no_ es Nina "El hecho de que sea una compañera de trabajo, al igual que Nina lo era, no tiene nada que ver" seguías negando con la cabeza, casi sin darte cuenta de que estabas haciéndolo "Ella es totalmente distinta, ella es" para ella no podés encontrar un buen adjetivo, no hay adjetivos que la describan "… Martina, ella es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida" concluiste "En ella veo mi futuro" la voz te tembló un poco "No voy a ser herido otra vez"

"No quise decir que ella fuera como Nina" se disculpó "ni que al igual que esa arpía descorazonada ella tuviera la intención de lastimarte o de usarte"

"Simplemente estabas actuando sobre protectoramente, lo sé"

"Porque sos mi hermano, porque te amo y porque no quiero verte destrozado como hace un año y medio atrás"

"No va a suceder, Martina" tus dedos entonces se cerraron alrededor de su frágil, delgado brazo "Michelle es distinta, Michelle fue hecha para mí"

"Michelle" repite el nombre despacio, como si estuviera tratando de acostumbrarse a decirlo.

Es algo que habías notado a tu hermana hacer en ocasiones anteriores, especialmente cuando era más chica, al conocer u oír hablar de una nueva persona: repetir su nombre para incorporarlo a su vocabulario habitual, como si su cerebro fuera una computadora donde es necesario ingresar y almacenar datos en bases. A tu hermana le encantan las computadoras, prácticamente desde que a los dos años pidió sentarse frente a una y tu hermano Christian y vos le dieron el gusto…

_Christian. No pienses en Christian. No en esta época. No en esta fecha_.

No querías pensar en él a sólo dos días del aniversario de su muerte, no querías distraerte, no querías volver a sentir el dolor que experimentaste un par de años atrás, no. En ese momento estabas hablando de Michelle, con tu hermana menor, con tu confidente, debías concentrarte en eso, en las cosas buenas que van a entrar a tu vida, en lo lindo que sería que Martina y Michelle se llevaran bien y se hicieran amigas.

"Ella y vos tienen tanto en común" dijiste.

"Sí, el hecho de que sea sólo cinco años mayor que yo debe contribuir a ello" aportó sarcásticamente.

Habías notado la expresión extraña que por una milésima de segundo cruzó su rostro cuando le dijiste que Michelle tiene veinticuatro años, diez años menos que vos. Fue una expresión de sorpresa, más bien, o al menos eso habías pensando en el momento.

"Es menor que yo pero es mucho más sabia y mucho más madura. Es muy inteligente, también: fue adelantada dos años cuando era chica, entró a la universidad a los dieciséis con una beca. Sabe muchísimo de computadoras y sistemas, y es básicamente brillante en todo lo que hace. Y estoy siendo totalmente objetivo" agregaste, causando que una risa se escapara de los labios de tu hermana.

"Vos sos su jefe" comentó, entrando despacio en ese terreno que durante días trataste de mantener alejado de tu mente.

"Sí, yo soy su jefe. Lo era antes, también, antes de que me ascendieran a director de la Unidad, y nunca hubo problemas"

"Porque no estaban involucrados sentimentalmente" refutó.

_í, esta es la clase de interrogatorio que sabía que vendría._

"Me siento vinculado a ella sentimentalmente desde el primer momento en que la vi" confesaste en un murmullo, y sentiste el calor subiendo a tus mejillas, encendiéndolas aún más bajo la mirada divertida de Martina.

"Así que Anthony Almeida ahora cree en el amor a primera vista" deslizó el comentario sutilmente, pero no por eso enrojeciste menos.

"Ya te conté lo que siento por ella, lo loco que me tiene… Vos misma dijiste poder verlo en mis ojos" le recordaste, pidiéndole indirectamente que dejara de ponerte bajo el reflector de esa manera, señalando lo muy cambiado que estás, señalando la forma en que Michelle te ha transformado.

"Sí, lo sé. Te tiene colgando demasiado alto"

"Y tenés miedo de que vaya a dejarme caer, lo cual no va a suceder porque confío en ella con mi vida" le recordaste una vez más.

Ignorando aquello, continuó con las preguntas.

"¿Cómo van a hacer para que su relación personal no interfiera con la relación laboral que tienen previamente establecida?"

"¡Martina, sonás como una abogada!" te quejaste.

"_Soy_ una abogada, Anthony, a eso me dedico. Pero en estos momentos no soy eso solamente, en esos momentos soy una hermana tratando de hacer que su enamoradísimo hermano mayor abra los ojos y se dé cuenta que por muy hermoso que sea amar desmedidamente a otra persona, hay puntos que considerar, ciertas circunstancias que contemplar"

_Tiene razón_ coincidiste mentalmente. _El hecho de que haya decidido mantener a la CTU fuera de mi cabeza tanto como posible no deja de significar que el martes por la mañana vamos a regresar ahí, que el martes por la mañana tengo que ir y empezar a ejercer como director de la Unidad. _

"Honestamente, Michelle y yo aún no hablamos de esto" admitiste "Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas, habían pasado demasiadas cosas… Necesitábamos desenchufarnos"

"Es entendible" acordó "Pero antes de regresar al trabajo van a tener que hablar, van a tener que buscar un modo de que esto no afecte a sus carreras" te advirtió de manera amable.

"Lo sé" asentiste con los dientes levemente apretados "Sé que si surgieran problemas existiría la posibilidad de que reasignaran a alguno de los dos a otra agencia en otra parte del país remotamente lejana, sé que si surgieran problemas ambos estaríamos arriesgando nuestros trabajos y nuestras carreras, pero no van a surgir problemas" aseguraste una vez más.

"De todos modos, por muy certero que estés de ello, deberían hablar sobre cómo van a comportarse. Esconder relaciones personales en el ambiente laboral no es fácil y tampoco son agradables las consecuencias cuando los superiores se enteran"

"Martina, en serio" tu tono indicaba que querías finalizar esa conversación, porque lo que menos necesitabas era que comenzara a llenarte la cabeza con dudas y preguntas respecto a cómo serían las cosas en la CTU, incluso si sabés que las cosas van a funcionar, que las cosas van a desarrollarse sin inconvenientes ": sé muy bien lo que hago, Michelle también lo sabe, los dos somos muy profesionales y vamos a poder manejarnos. Kiefer y vos trabajan juntos" señalaste luego "y no tienen problemas. Son tan profesionales y tan controlados como lo somos Michelle y yo"

Con eso la dejaste desarmada: no pudo refutar.

"Anthony, simplemente quería bajarte los pies a la tierra un ratito para hacerte ver que tu carrera podría peligrar si tus superiores descubren que la que probablemente va a ser ascendida a la posición de segunda en comando y vos están…"

"No estamos teniendo sexo" la frenaste antes de que las palabras pudieran dejar su boca.

"No iba a decir eso, Anthony" aseguró con voz suave "Sé que esta chica te importa demasiado como para tener sexo con ella un puñado de días después de haber comenzado su relación. Por como hablás de ella" continuó ", la forma en que hacés hincapié en su evidente inocencia, es obvio que no la denigrarías de ese modo" concluyó con voz seria y profunda, ignorando tus mejillas una vez más enrojecidas "Sé que no estás acostándote con ella, Anthony, pero si tus supervisores descubrieran que están involucrados, ellos no se fijarían en lo caballero que sos o en lo mucho que la respetás"

_Tiene razón… nuevamente_.

"Van a tener que actuar a escondidas" presiona un poco más.

"Vamos a tener que amarnos a escondidas" la corregiste "pero no me importa. Nuestro amor va a ser el secreto más profundo, y estoy dispuesto a mantenerlo así, en secreto, con tal de protegerla a ella"

"¿Protegerla de qué?"

_¿Para qué preguntás si sabés la respuesta?_

"De lo que puedan decir" contestaste "Estás en lo cierto: muchos podrían pensar que nuestra relación se basa puramente en sexo, como en el caso de muchas relaciones que han acontecido entre las paredes de la CTU. Muchos podrían pensar que está acostándose conmigo porque soy su jefe" se te hizo un nudo en la garganta con sólo decir eso en voz alta, incluso si es sólo un ejemplo hipotético, incluso si sabés que no es verdad; se te hizo un nudo en la garganta porque no soportarías que alguien pensara que vos estás usándola, o que ella se dejaría usar de ese modo "Muchos podrían pensar que estoy aprovechándome de ella porque es más joven y más inexperta"

"Si querés protegerla de eso, entonces sí: van a tener que andar a escondidas"

"_Amarnos_ a escondidas" volviste a corregirla.

El silencio se cernió sobre ustedes nuevamente, para ser roto minutos más tarde, sacándote una vez más de las reflexiones en las que habías caído, reflexiones acerca de lo mucho que vas a esforzarte para asegurarte de que nadie piense menos de Michelle, de que nadie vea o escuche nada que sus ojos no tengan que ver y escuchar y que los lleve a empezar a hacer correr rumores falsos que sólo la mancillarían.

A ella, al amor de tu vida, no podés permitir que eso le pase.

No te interesa tu carrera, no te interesa que Chappelle descubra eventualmente que están enamorados, no te interesa que Hammond pegue el grito en el cielo, no te interesa que te reasignen (ella se iría con vos, o vos con ella. Se irían juntos a cualquier parte, lo sabés), no: lo que te interesa es mantener su nombre limpio, y que nadie se atreva a mancillarlo diciendo una palabra fuera de lugar.

"Solamente estoy tratando de ayudarte, Anthony, estoy aconsejándote. Nada más. No estoy tratando de meterme en tu vida privada ni nada por el estilo"

"Lo sé" respiraste profundamente "Sé que te preocupás por mi, y tenés razón: necesitaba alguien que me bajara los pies a la tierra un rato" admitiste ", alguien que me recordara que no puedo dejar que el amor me domine completamente todo el tiempo y que me quedan apenas unos cuantos pares de horas antes de tener que regresar a la CTU"

_Inclusive si esta conversación solamente despertó preguntas y cuestiones que tenía pensado mantener encerradas bajo llave en un cajoncito antes de permitirles preocuparme a mi o a preocuparla a Michelle. _

La voz de tu hermana, suavizada, relajada y casi hasta risueña, lentamente te arrancó de tus reflexiones _una vez más._

"Así que, … ¿Michelle tiene una familia numerosa como la nuestra?"

_Está empezando a interesarse_ pensaste, _eso es bueno. Esto está saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba, la tensión finalmente está yéndose. _

Sí, iba a salir bien durante un rato. Pero luego estaba destinado a empeorar, a complicarse, aunque vos no lo sabías.

"Tiene un hermano, Danny" cuando relataste los hechos, habías omitido mencionar el pequeño altercado con Carrie y Danny "Es doce años mayor, tiene tres hijos"

"¿Tiene una cuñada?"

_Se fija en todos los detalles. _

"Está divorciándose" comentaste secamente, sin querer entrar en detalles.

"¿Por qué?"

_Dios, ¿tiene que ser tan curiosa?_

"Martina, esos asuntos son de su hermano. Estoy enamorado de Michelle, no de él. Su hermano es un factor, pero su vida amorosa no lo es"

Lo dejó pasar por alto, probablemente porque sintió la exasperación irritando tu voz.

"¿Sus padres?"

"No me habló de ellos aún, pero me dijo que la crió su abuela, así que presumo que ambos fallecieron. No quiero presionarla para que me hable de esas cosas si todavía no está lista. Yo tampoco le he dicho algunas cosas" te rascaste el costado de la cara, manía habitual en vos cuando entrás en terrenos en los que no te sentís completamente cómodo.

"Te entiendo" suspiró; de pronto el ambiente se había vuelto tenso, de pronto había algo raro en el aire "A mi me costó un poco de tiempo contarle a Kiefer acerca de Ricardo, que uno de mis hermanos mayores falleció antes de que yo siquiera naciera"

El silencio cayó de pronto y estás seguro que durante esos segundos ambos pensaron en Christian y en Ricardo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que dentro de dos días sería el aniversario del asesinato de uno de ellos, pero la conversación fue rápidamente reanudada cuando Martina respiró hondamente, fijó sus ojos en los tuyos y continuó hablando.

"Así que, Anthony, estás enamorado de esta chica llamada Michelle, la cual trabaja con vos, que tiene veinticuatro años lo cual significa que sos diez años mayor que ella, brillante, sabia, inteligente" recapituló, sonriendo de manera más abierta "Si estás feliz, yo estoy feliz, en serio" repitió, para convencerte.

"Te prometo, Martina, que ya no vas a tener que preocuparte por mí, ¿sí?" una risita sofocada nació de tu garganta "Michelle sería incapaz de herirme. Prometí no cometer dos veces el mismo error, y voy a cumplir esa promesa"

"¿Vas a contarle a mamá sobre ella?"

_Mamá. Contarle a mamá va a ser todo un tema. Contarle a mamá va a ser largo y complicado, porque si Martina hizo un par de preguntas y me miró con esos ojos encendidos y me hizo sentir culpable por no haber corrido enseguida a contarle y me llenó la cabeza de preocupaciones, mamá va a ser cien veces peor. Fue así cuando le hablé de Nina: insistió en que la invitara a la cena de Acción de Gracias, y las cosas salieron desastrosamente mal. Es así con todo lo referente a mi vida: quiere tener el control, especialmente después de lo que pasó. Va a querer asegurarse de que no me van a lastimar otra vez, va a querer examinar a Michelle de pies a cabeza, y Michelle no necesita eso, no necesita sentir que están poniéndola a prueba. Si cuando hablé ayer con ella hizo un escándalo por la torcedura del tobillo, ni me quiero imaginar el escándalo que haría si le dijera que estoy enamorado… No, por el momento mamá no necesita saber. _

"Por el momento no voy a contarle a mamá sobre Michelle" expresaste tu decisión.

"Va a enojarse si se entera por otro medio" te previno.

"Lo sé. Sé que va a enojarse si no le cuento algo tan importante como esto, pero…"

"Ya lo sé, mamá va a ponerse como loca. Va a querer conocerla, va a hacer más preguntas de las que yo pueda hacer, va a llamarte todos los días para que le pases un parte informativo" enumeró las posibles reacciones de tu madre ante tu nueva relación "… De mi boca no va a salir una palabra, Anthony, te lo aseguró" prometió "Además, estoy de acuerdo: mamá no tiene por qué saber de inmediato cada cosa que acontece en tu vida. Tenés casi treinta y cinco años y lo que hagas con tu vida privada es tu asunto, pero por favor tené en cuenta que estoy para lo que necesites en caso de que quieras hablar, de que quieras un consejo…"

"Lo sé, y te lo agradezco. Siempre estuviste para mí en los momentos difíciles, y siempre lo valoré mucho"

"Así que… Michelle sabía que yo estoy acá" estaba haciendo referencia al mensaje de texto.

"Sí. Teníamos planes para ayer, tuve que cancelarlos…"

"Lo siento mucho" se disculpó "De haberme dicho…"

"Martina, pasar tiempo con vos es importante para mi" la interrumpiste "Y ayer tenías un problema, estabas triste y angustiada, estabas con una dificultad, me necesitabas, necesitabas alguien en quien confiar. Se lo conté por teléfono ayer por la tarde" en la cara que puso se leía claramente la reprimenda _'así que escondiéndote para hablar por teléfono'_ que tu madre te hubiera dado de estar allí presente ", y ella lo entendió. Sabe que mi familia es muy importante para mí"

_A diferencia de Nina, entiende que mi familia me importa y que son algo que amo demasiado. _

"No voy a decirte que me gusta el hecho de que le hayas contado a tu novia sobre mi posible embarazo" volvió a suspira "pero me agrada que entienda que tu familia es un factor importante, especialmente luego de lo sucedido con ésa otra arpía, la forma en que las cosas se dieron el Día de Acción de Gracias…" la mueca que se formó en tu rostro te causó gracia, incluso si los eventos del día mencionado distaron bastante de ser graciosos.

_Pero es tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás y olvidar. _

"Su familia también es importante para ella. Me habló de su abuela Lee, y pude ver lo mucho que…"

Te detuviste en seco. La expresión en el rostro de tu hermana hizo que súbitamente te detuvieras en seco. Había algo raro en esa expresión, algo extraño. Algo muy extraño.

"¿Qué?" preguntaste, sintiéndote de pronto alarmado.

"¿Su abuela se llamaba Lee?" inquirió, y para tu gusto estaba dándole al asunto más importancia de la que considerarías debida.

"Sí"

"Anthony…"

_Esto no puede ser bueno_ fue todo en lo que pensaste cuando comenzó a hablar con una cautela que indicaba que no quería tocar fibras sensibles ni herirte u ofenderte.

"… ¿Cuál es el apellido de Michelle?"

"Dessler" respondiste.

"¿Origen francés?"

Sintiéndote cada vez más raro, contestaste:

"Supongo. Ya te dije: no hablamos mucho de sus padres" _¿por qué demonios le interesa tanto el apellido de mi novia?, ¿por qué se sorprendió de esa manera cuando mencioné el nombre de su abuela? _"Pero debido a sus ojos, a sus facciones, al color de su piel, seguramente hay raíces asiáticas en su familia" informaste, aún sin entender por qué datos como aquellos eran tan importantes para tu hermana.

"Asiática" Martina repitió.

"Sí, probablemente japonesa" no lo sabés bien aún, no estás seguro, pero, ¿qué importancia tiene?

"Anthony, ¿puedo tomarme el atrevimiento de señalarte algo en lo que probablemente nunca hayas reparado?" preguntó con la misma cautela.

"¿Qué?" inquiriste seca e irritablemente.

_No sé qué dirección está tomando esto, pero no me gusta. _

En lugar de una respuesta, tu hermana comenzó uno de sus pequeños discursos elaborados, esos que acompaña con pequeños ademanes y pausas dramáticas cuando son necesarias, esos que dice en voz tranquila porque no quiere que su interlocutor se altere más de lo debido.

"Cuando empezaste a salir con Nina…" la manera cautelosa en la que encaró la conversación hizo que te dieras cuenta que no era un tema con el que se sintiera cómoda, y eso te puso aún más en alerta: hay escasos temas que incomodan a tu hermana.

_Esto no puede ser bueno. _

"A mamá y a papá no les agradó mucho el hecho de que Nina fuera americana" se lanzó rápidamente.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" inquiriste extrañado "Nosotros somos americanos" señalaste, como si se tratara de una obviedad, y sin comprender realmente hacia donde iba todo eso.

"Nosotros somos latinos, Anthony" te corrigió "Madre nacida en Argentina, padre nacido en México… Nosotros somos latinos" insistió una vez más.

Pero vos seguías sin comprenderlo, porque lo que Martina estaba tratando de decirte… Eso jamás hubiera pasado por tu cabeza.

"Sí, somos latinos, ¿y qué tiene?" estabas comenzando a impacientarte.

"Cuando empezaste a salir con Nina" reanudó la oración previamente dejada por la mitad "a mamá y a papá no les gustó mucho el hecho de que no fuera parte de nuestra comunidad, de la comunidad latina"

No hizo falta que dijera más para que finalmente entendieras.

_Esto es ridículo. No puede estar diciéndome esto. _

"Eva, Gabrielle y Fiona están casadas con americanos hijos de latinos. Christian estaba casado con una mujer latina. La rama materna de la familia de Kiefer es latina…"

"Martina, ¿lo que estás tratando de decirme es que a mamá y a papá no va a agradarles que yo esté enamorado de una chica asiática?" la interrumpiste, no pudiendo aguantar más, necesitando frenarla, necesitando que se calle, porque no podías dar crédito a lo que estabas escuchando.

Porque lo que estabas escuchando te parecía totalmente ridículo, una de las cosas más ridículas captadas por tus oídos.

"Anthony, no digo que _yo _piense así porque de hecho _no lo hago_" dijo, poniendo especial énfasis en algunas palabras ", pero no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta que papá y mamá nos inculcaron un fuerte amor por nuestras raíces y cierta tendencia a preservarlas"

_Tiene que estar bromeando_.

"Martina, amo a nuestra herencia cultural tanto como papá y mamá y tantos como nuestras hermanas y vos lo hacen, pero realmente dudo que nuestros padres vayan a sentirse decepcionados o defraudados por _esto"_

_Esto_. ¿Cómo definir 'esto'?

_Esto_ es: puede que vos desciendas de latinos muy arraigados a sus raíces y muy apegados a su cultura incluso si llevan casi cuarenta años viviendo en un país extranjero en Norteamérica, y puede que Michelle (es muy probable que lo haga) descienda de padres orientales o que sus abuelos hayan sido probablemente japoneses…, ¿y qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? Al fin y al cabo, ella es una persona, vos sos una persona, los dos son seres humanos, incluso si son de razas distintas, incluso si tu piel es un poco más oscura y la suya tiene un tono amarillento, incluso si la forma de sus ojos es distinta de la de los tuyos, incluso si su familia proviene de unas tierras y la tuya de otras, los dos son seres humanos. Son de distintas razas, sí, pero son seres humanos, por eso nunca reparaste en el hecho de que su descendencia es una y la tuya es otra.

"A fin de cuentas, tanto ella como yo nacimos en este país, somos de la misma nacionalidad" intentaste hacerla reaccionar, a la vez que te esforzabas por no perder el temperamento y alborotarte más de lo necesario "y los dos somos seres humanos. ¿Tiene importancia que seamos de razas distintas?"

_Esto es ridículo. Si lo que Martina me dice esconde algo de razón, entonces es ridículo. _

"Anthony, tu manera y mi manera de ver las cosas siempre fueron bastante distintas a las que tienen nuestros padres" te recordó "No te lo dije en su momento porque no quería meterme donde no me correspondía, y no te lo mencioné después porque tenías cosas más importantes haciendo peso sobre tu cabeza, pero cuando empezaste a salir con Nina, incluso antes de conocerla personalmente, papá y mamá se sentían un poco decepcionados porque no era de origen latino"

Nina fue la primera mujer con la que te involucraste en una relación 'seria', por llamarlo de algún modo, aunque la realidad es que a vos te gustaba creer que esa relación era 'seria' cuando en realidad en el fondo sabías bien que era puramente sexual, pero así y todo, fue la primera mujer que le presentaste a tus padres.

Las anteriores mujeres con las que habías estado (y estuviste con muchas desde la adolescencia hasta la edad adulta) no habían sido lo suficientemente importantes. Ninguna de esas 'relaciones' habían sido serias, eran simplemente mujeres con las que compartías cosas (la cama, especialmente), pero sabías bien que ninguna era tu futuro, sabías que ninguna era la clase de chica que llevarías a cenar a casa de tus padres, y sabías que con ninguna ibas a llegar demasiado lejos.

Le diste el gusto a tu mamá de conocer a Nina, la llevaste a la Cena de Acción de Gracias porque pensabas que esa relación sí era seria, y porque era tiempo de dar a tus padres el gusto de presentar a alguien, aún si no estabas realmente convencido ante esa perspectiva: siempre te gustó mantener a tu madre apartada de tus asuntos privados. La amás, pero sabés lo pesada que puede ponerse, sabés lo controladora que le gusta ser, porque luego de la muerte de Ricardo hace ya muchos años la invadió la terrible necesidad de proteger a sus hijos constantemente.

Nina fue la primera mujer sentimentalmente involucrada con vos que ellos conocieron, y sabías de antemano que no iba a gustarles, incluso si en ese entonces bajo ningún concepto hubieras sospechado que Nina no era la dedicada agente federal que aparentaba ser. Sabías que no iba a gustarlas, que no la considerarían 'suficiente', que la considerarían demasiado liberal, demasiado moderna, demasiado… diferente si se la comparaba con los valores cristianos de tu hogar. Y siempre supiste que, de haberles presentado a alguna de las muchas otras mujeres que pasaron por tus brazos, ninguna de ellas les hubiera gustado, a todas les hubieran encontrado algún defecto.

Por eso no te gusta hablar de tu vida privada con tu mamá, porque no tiene la mente demasiado abierta, porque ninguna mujer va a ser perfecta para su hijo, porque es demasiado crítica, porque siempre se mete en todo.

Por eso sólo llevaste a Nina luego de que tu madre jurara que viajaría hasta Los Angeles y los arrastraría hasta Chicago si no iban por voluntad propia, poniéndote así claramente entre la espada y la pared.

Por eso siempre fuiste muy reservado en cuanto a tu vida romántica y a tu vida sexual, aunque realmente hasta ahora sólo llevabas una vida sexual y no tanto una vida romántica: nunca amaste realmente a nadie hasta que conociste a Michelle, nunca entendiste lo que el amor es hasta que ella llegó a tu camino.

Pero Michelle es, en tu opinión, perfecta. Contarle a tu mamá sobre ella no es aún una opción, pero simplemente porque las cosas acaban de empezar entre los dos y – aunque sepas que van a durar para siempre, aunque cada latido de tu corazón te repite que esto es para siempre – no querés agregarle a la relación la presión que provocaría una suegra como la que sabés tu mamá es, no por otra cosa. Michelle es tan perfecta que cuando tus padres la conozcan van a adorarla, o al menos esto pensabas hasta que tu hermana mencionó que el hecho de que pertenezca a 'otra raza' podría ser un problema.

Si tu mamá hubiera conocido a todas las mujeres con las que alguna vez estuviste, a todas les habría encontrado un defecto, o varios. A Michelle, en tu opinión, no le encontraría ninguno, porque ella es perfecta.

Pero entonces llegó tu hermana y empezó a quitarte de los ojos una venda que no sabías llevabas puesta, empezó a sembrar en vos la duda de si va a ser una dificultad el hecho de que Michelle no sea de origen latino como el resto de tus cuñados y la viuda de tu hermano.

Vos no querías escuchar, no querías que siguiera abriéndote los ojos a algo en lo que antes no te habías percatado porque para _vos_ no es un problema, pero que para tus padres obviamente _lo va a ser_, por mucho que quieras negártelo, por mucho que pienses que es ridículo, por mucho que sepas que es ridículo, por mucho que te repitas una y otra y otra vez que es ridículo.

"A mamá y a papá no les gustaba Nina por otros motivos" dijiste, tomando una actitud totalmente defensiva "No confiaban en ella, no les caía bien, y si a eso le sumamos lo que aconteció en su visita…"

"Eso no tuvo nada que ver, Anthony" te aseguró "Cuando mamá me contó que habías accedido a viajar con Nina a Chicago, me dijo que estaba ansiosa porque finalmente estabas dejándola involucrarse un poco más en tu vida privada, pero que la decepcionaba el hecho de que Nina no fuera latina, como nosotros, y después de que todo sucediera… me dijo que estaba segura de que volverías a enamorarte, de que con el tiempo mejorarías y volverías a confiar en una mujer, y que seguramente esa mujer sería una buena chica de origen latino"

Sí, cuando escuchaste eso definitivamente tuviste que admitir que sonaba como algo que tu mamá diría.

Pero aún así, no podías creerlo. Sabés bien lo importante que es la herencia latina para tu familia, pero jamás te imaginaste que tus padres pudieran llegar a sentirse _decepcionados o defraudados _o que pudieran darle alguna clase de importancia al hecho en general si no eligieras a alguien de tu mismo origen. ¿Acaso ellos no sufrieron porque los padres de tu madre estaban en desacuerdo con que ella se hubiera enamorado de alguien de diferente status social?, ¿acaso ellos no saben mejor que nadie que uno no elije de quién se enamora?

"Martina, ¿de verdad estás diciéndome que pensás a mamá y a papá capaces de darle tanto peso a algo como la raza entre dos personas que se aman cuando ellos tuvieron que llegar al extremo de irse lejos y mamá tuvo que dejar de hablarle a su familia porque no aceptaban al hombre que amaba por ser de condición humilde?"

"Mamá y papá no dan importancia a las cosas materiales, no les interesa cuánto dinero hay en el bolsillo de las personas o de qué clase social provienen, pero sí dan importancia a su origen, incluso si llevan casi cuarenta años viviendo en Estados Unidos. Dan mucha importancia a la cultura latina, dan mucha importancia a las raíces"

Martina se puso de pie y acortó la distancia entre ustedes dos; luego su mano se cerró sobre tu hombro y miró hacia abajo con los ojos cargados de algo que te pareció compasión.

"Anthony, nuestros padres para algunas cosas tienen una mentalidad cerrada, mamá mucho más que papá, y ésta es una de esas cosas, te lo digo en serio. Soy mucho más observadora que vos, puedo ver a través de ellos, de las cosas que hacen y dicen, y te aseguro que _esto_ va a ser todo un tema. Iba a ser todo un tema con una chica americana, y va a ponerse más em… complicado si la chica en cuestión es de una raza tan distinta de la nuestra. Si no les gustaba mucho la idea de que tu novia fuera americana, probablemente tampoco va a gustarles que Michelle sea asiática. No estoy de acuerdo con esa forma de pensar" se apresuró a aclarar nuevamente "Uno no elige de quién enamorarse, por supuesto. Hubiera o no provenido de una familia en parte latina, habría acabado enamorándome de Kiefer de todos modos, pensaran nuestros padres lo que quisieran pensar. Sólo estoy previniéndote: la mentalidad de ellos es abierta para algunas pocas cosas, y cerrada para muchas otras. No son racistas, no son homofóbicos, no discriminan a aquellos que tienen dinero de los que no lo tienen, Dios sabe que son ambos excelentes cristianos, pero sí pueden ser complicados en cuanto a preservar la herencia latina en la familia, preservar _nuestra_ raza"

¿Está hablando de razas? Vos sos un ser humano. Michelle es otro ser humano. Los dos se aman. Fin de la cuestión. ¿Quién quiere hablar de razas?

"Eso no va a pasar" la desafiaste, sintiendo tu corazón latiendo desaforado en el pecho "Fiona, Gabrielle y Eva _eligieron _casarse con latinos, nadie las _obligó_" remarcaste "Y el hecho de que la mitad de la familia de tu novio sea latina es una coincidencia"

"Una de las muchas cosas que nos atrajeron a Kiefer y a mí fue el hecho de que ambos somos hijos de mexicanos" apuntó, pero vos no querías escuchar.

No te interesaba escuchar.

Porque no podías creer ni tenías pensado creer que fuera cierto eso que tu hermana decía, que tus padres esperaban que te enamoraras y casaras con una chica latina: simplemente no tenía sentido, no tenía sentido en lo absoluto, incluso si es cierto que ambos aman profundamente sus raíces y se mantienen firmemente aferrados a ellas y les inculcaron a ustedes amplios valores y costumbres de sus culturas.

No te interesaba escuchar, porque incluso si resultara cierto… ¿entonces qué? ¿Por eso dejarías de amarla?, ¿para satisfacer los deseos implícitos de tus padres?

No, no podés creer que tus padres sean así, después de lo que ellos pasaron cuando eran jóvenes y estaban enamorados y tu madre tuvo que renunciar a todo para estar con el amor su vida, aún cuando había sido criada para casarse con un hombre rico y dedicarse a dar conciertos de piano en el Teatro Colón.

Ella lo sacrificó todo por amor. A ella no le importó que los bolsillos de tu padre estuvieran vacíos. A ninguno de los dos les importó luchar desde abajo para conseguir todo lo que consiguieron. Si no tenían prejuicios sociales, ¿por qué habrían de tener prejuicios raciales?

Te negabas a creerlo, te negabas a creer que este asunto fuera a tener importancia en el futuro. Te negabas a dejar que pesara en tu corazón y en tu cabeza.

Sin embargo, empezaba a hacerlo.

"Michelle y yo podremos ser técnicamente de diferentes razas, pero somos seres humanos" aseguraste, poniéndote de pie vos también y causando que tu hermana retrocediera un poco lentamente.

Y con eso marcaste el fin de una larga conversación que tuvo sus altos y sus bajos, y que desembocó en puertos que no sospechabas existirían, puertos en los cuales cargaste con dudas, preguntas sin respuesta, sentimientos encontrados e inquietudes con las que jamás te imaginaste encontrarte.

Preguntas, dudas y preocupaciones en las que no habías reparado antes, porque estabas demasiado ocupado flotando en una nube, feliz y loco de amor, como para detenerte un segundo y contemplar la realidad con un poco más de realismo, valga la redundancia, eso te trajo la mañana del domingo, primero con todo el tema de 'qué va a pasar cuando vuelvan a la CTU y tengan que amarse a escondidas' y luego con toda esa teoría ridícula acerca de que tus padres no van a aceptar a Michelle porque 'son de razas diferentes'.

Teoría que aún no lograste sacar de tu cabeza.

* * *

Luego de esas largas horas que pasaron hablando, Martina se dio cuenta que sus palabras te habían dado _mucho _para pensar, _mucho_ para asimilar, _mucho _para digerir, por lo cual tomó las pocas cosas de su pertenencia que estaban desperdigas por el departamento, las guardó de nuevo en su bolso Luis Vuitton y en la pequeña bolsa de viaje donde había traído su muda de ropa para pasar la noche, te dio un beso en la mejilla y te prometió llamar pronto.

"Anthony, quiero conocer a Michelle" te aseguró cuando estaban ambos frente a la puerta, vos con una expresión algo apagada "Y si estás feliz amándola, entonces yo soy feliz, y te apoyo en todo sentido"

_Te apoyo en todo sentido. _

Antes de partir te recordó un tema que los dos habían estado tratando de evitar durante su corta estadía con vos ese fin de semana, pero que inevitablemente debía ser tocado:

"¿Vas a llamar a mamá el martes?"

El martes, el día que regresás a la CTU, es también el día 11 del mes.

El martes 11 de septiembre, el aniversario de la muerte de Christian.

"Sí. Y voy a llamar a Teresa"

Teresa es la madre de dos de tus sobrinos, la viuda de tu hermano.

"Mamá y papá van a viajar a New York, a llevarle flores y van a asistir al acto en memoria de las víctimas" dejó escapar el comentario, y podías darte cuenta del gran esfuerzo que estaba costándole no romperse a llorar.

"Martina" susurraste "Está bien llorar"

"Fue un fin de semana extraño" suspiró "Mis preocupaciones respecto a mi embarazo… Bueno, en realidad para mí fueron dos semanas bastante extrañas, y supongo que para vos estos últimos días habrán sido raros también"

"Martina" repetiste su nombre nuevamente, obligándola a mirarte directo a los ojos y a dejar de dar vueltas "Fueron días largos, de muchos cambios, de muchas cosas con las cuales cargar, pero el tema de tu embarazo ya está solucionado: fue una falsa alarma, ya está"

"Ya lo sé" tragó con dificultad "Pero en parte ahora me doy cuenta que esa preocupación no me vino mal: me ayudó a no pensar en Christian y en lo cerca que está el aniversario de su muerte"

La entendiste perfectamente: todo lo que te pasó a vos también te ayudó a pensar menos en eso, a temer menos la llegada del día 11, a pensar menos, a recordar menos. De hecho, casi ni cruzó tu cabeza que esa fecha estaba aproximándose.

La abrazaste, besaste su frente y le prometiste viajar a New York juntos en cuanto tuvieras uno o dos días libres, en cuanto ella pudiera escaparse de la oficina, para ir a visitar a tu hermano.

Pasaste el resto del domingo pensando en eso, y pensando en lo que Martina dijo acerca de la CTU, acerca de tener que andar escondiéndose, acerca de lo que la gente iba a pensar, acerca de cómo vas a proteger a Michelle de los rumores que podrían surgir si no son cuidadosos, pero especialmente pasaste el resto de tu domingo pensando en las posibilidades de que tus padres realmente esperaran que todos sus hijos se enamoraran de latinos, se casaran con latinos y tuvieran hijos con latinos para preservar la herencia, la _raza_, la cultura, las raíces tan profundamente marcadas de las que habían tenido que separarse cuando se vieron obligados a dejar sus tierras e irse a los Estados Unidos en búsqueda de un futuro mejor, en búsqueda de una vida mejor.

Al principio siempre llegabas a la conclusión de que tus padres no tendrían problemas con el origen de Michelle (el cual aún no sabés bien del todo, pero el cual no influiría en nada en tus sentimientos hacia ella, en lo absoluto), pero pasadas algunas horas tu mente estaba tan inflamada, tan hinchada, tan cansada que ya no sabías realmente qué esperar de ellos.

Es cierto, son latinos orgullosos. ¿Y qué?

Es cierto, se pusieron felices cuando tus hermanas y tu fallecido hermano se enamoraron de miembros de respetadas familias de la comunidad latina, pero eso no tiene por qué significar que no aceptarían a una chica de descendencia asiática o que se sintieran decepcionados…

¿Y si sucediera, qué?

No dejarías de amarla.

Nunca.

Eso lo tenés seguro.

_Basta Almeida, no pienses más en esto. No merece ni un segundo de tus pensamientos. Lo único en lo que tenés que pensar es en ella. _

La llamaste y pasaron un largo rato hablando por teléfono, mayormente de lo mucho que te alivió el hecho de que tu hermana no estuviera embarazada, le dijiste que habías hablado con Martina sobre ustedes dos (te concentraste sólo en lo bueno, no entraste en detalles) e incluso dejaste deslizar que el martes se cumpliría otro aniversario de la muerte de tu hermano mayor y que por eso tus padres viajarían a New York para visitar su tumba, a sus nietos y a su viuda, aunque no diste más detalles.

Casi dos horas de conversación después, le dijiste que se alistara porque ibas a pasar a buscarla. Ya no querías pasar ni un segundo más alejado de ella.

Necesitabas abrazarla, besarla, estar cerca de ella, para que las preguntas, las dudas, las preocupaciones, los cuestionamientos, los recuerdos sobre Christian, todo eso que la mañana del domingo había arrastrado hacia la orilla desapareciera por un rato.

Pasaste el resto del domingo con ella, en sus brazos, viendo televisión, conversando de todo y de nada, escuchando el sonido de su risa, haciéndola cosquillas en los momentos menos pensados, perdiendo lastimosamente cuando jugaron al Pacman en tu computadora y _casi_ dejándote ganar cuando la desafiaste al Tetris. Cocinaste para ella, la dejaste revisar tus estanterías llenas de libros, discos y películas en DVD, y hasta la dejaste tomar su café cargado de azúcar, leche y crema en tu sagrada taza de los Cubs.

Fue uno de los mejores domingos de tu vida, y _nada_ te molestó durante él, ni siquiera la perspectiva de tener que regresar al trabajo el martes, ni siquiera el dolor que sabías te causaría llamar a tu mamá por teléfono y escucharla llorar, hablando de Christian y de lo mucho que lo amaba, de lo mucho que merecía vivir, de lo injustas que son las cosas a veces. Ni siquiera cruzó por tu cabeza la conversación que tuviste con Martina sobre la posibilidad de que a tus padres no les gustara Michelle por su evidente origen asiático.

Simplemente disfrutaste de esas horas hablando con ella, riendo con ella, disfrutando de estar con ella frente a una computadora perdiendo horriblemente a un videojuego y no buscando imágenes satelitales o recorriendo bases de datos para atrapar a terroristas potenciales y peligrosos. Simplemente disfrutaste de esas horas abrazándola tanto como querías, mimándola, malcriándola, tirándola al suelo para hacerle cosquillas hasta que no pudiera respirar más, desafiándola una y otra vez a ganarte en el Tetris, lo cual no logró…

Fue el mejor domingo de tu vida, y cuando cerca de las cinco de la madrugada cayó uno en los brazos del otro en el sillón, cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidos, nada te molestaba, y te hallabas en paz con el resto del mundo.

No es si no hasta la noche del lunes (día que pasaron principalmente dormitando o viendo televisión, sin moverse demasiado) que inevitablemente tenés que tocar uno de los temas que te asaltaron sorpresivamente la mañana del domingo.

Ahí estás ahora, cenando con ella antes de llevarla de vuelta a su casa para que pueda descansar ahí y prepararse para regresar el martes a la CTU, los dos sentados en la cocina de tu casa, demasiado contentos como para necesitar hablar.

Pero te ves obligado a romper el silencio.

"Mañana hay que volver al trabajo" anunciás tristemente.

"Ya sé" suspira "Va a ser raro estar ahí, y ver a los obreros reconstruyendo todo, y los escritorios vacíos, especialmente el de Paula, o el de Luke, o el de Nadine…"

"Va a ser difícil para mi también" admitís.

"Va a ser difícil no poder buscar refugio en vos cada vez que lo necesite" su confesión comienza a abrirte camino para el tema que querés discutir, y te das cuenta que probablemente ella también tenga intenciones de hablar de eso.

"Michelle, va a ser importante que sepamos controlarnos y que sepamos disimular" tomás su mano a través de la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos, dibujando círculos en su palma con tu pulgar, perdiéndote en la sensación que su piel extra sensible despierta en vos cada vez que la acariciás "No hay nada que quiera más que gritarle al mundo que te amo, pero si en la oficina supieran de nuestra relación, malinterpretarían las cosas"

"Lo sé, y estoy de acuerdo" asiente con la cabeza "Empezarían los rumores, tendríamos problemas, y no quiero perjudicar ni tu carrera ni la mía. Además, tampoco quiero hacer de nuestras vidas privadas algo público, algo que dé de qué hablar en los pasillos o algo que alimente la necesidad de chismear que tienen las secretarias"

Besás la punta de su nariz.

"Que digan lo que quieran: lo único que me importa es cuidarte a vos, cuidar tu reputación, evitar que caigas en boca de todos, que pienses que estás conmigo por interés, o que piensen que yo estoy usándote, porque nada dista tanto de la verdad"

"Si ponemos cuidado en lo que hacemos y delante de quién, no vamos a tener problemas" te asegura "Nos robamos miradas durante nueve meses, estuvimos enamorados durante nueve meses, y siempre nos comportamos bastante bien" sonríe "El hecho de que estemos juntos ahora va a hacer más difícil que aguantemos las ganas de escaparnos y largar todo, pero vamos a saber disimular sin dificultades"

"En el fondo me gusta que nuestro amor sea un secreto profundo" confesás "Me gusta que nadie sepa que sos mías, que sea nuestro secreto, de los dos y de nadie más"

"Es muy shakesperiano, tener que andar a escondidas…"

"Amándonos a escondidas, estando donde nadie esté, guardando nuestro amor como un secreto profundo, sin que nadie se dé cuenta… Un secreto que sea de los dos"

"Me gusta eso" besa tus labios muy despacio, a penas rozándolo "Un secreto que sea sólo nuestro, de los dos, de nadie más" susurra, mirando dentro de tus ojos.

"Suena mucho más lindo y mucho más poético que decir 'tenemos que andarnos con cuidado para que Chappelle y Hammond no peguen el grito en el cielo y me transfieran a Alaska'" reís, tratando de darle a la situación un toque de humor.

"Me iría con vos a Alaska de ser así, ¿sabés eso, no?" sentís su nariz frotando la tuya con mucha delicadeza, y tus ojos se cierran.

"Lo sé" respirás hondamente, y tu cuerpo comienza a relajarse aún más "Y yo te llevaría conmigo a cualquier parte"

"Pero no van a descubrirnos" ahora es ella la que ríe, y su risa te recuerda a la de una nena chiquita, lo cual la vuelve mil veces más adorable "Porque vamos a amarnos a escondidas, a vernos a escondidas, a pretender que somos sólo compañeros de trabajo, muy compuestos y profesionales, cuando en realidad por dentro estamos conectados"

"Va a ser nuestro secreto"

"De los dos y de nadie más"

Mientras la besás, dejando olvidada el resto de la cena por un rato, _nada_ en lo absoluto te preocupa, mucho menos el hecho de que mañana por la mañana tenés que regresar al trabajo, y para nada habita tu mente ese séquito de dudas y preguntas que el domingo por la mañana te comían la cabeza hasta que decidiste ponerles un freno.

Lo único que te importa es ella.

Nadie más.

Nada más.

Ella y este secreto que es de los dos, este secreto tan profundo que van a guardar los dos, para cuidarse el uno al otro del resto del mundo, este secreto de los dos que van a guardar y a proteger juntos. Van a amarse a escondidas, a robarse miradas, a comunicarse sin palabras, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, estando donde nadie está, convirtiendo a este amor en el secreto más profundo.

Ni el aniversario de la muerte de tu hermano, la CTU, ni Chappelle, ni Hammond y mucho menos la opinión que tengan tus padres sobre sus hijos mezclándose con otras razas te molestan mientras la besás.

La vida en la CTU, Chappelle, Hammond, todo eso va a ser fácil de manejar. El secreto va a ser fácil de preservar si lo preservan juntos. Y tu hermano… él está en un lugar mejor, y por él sólo podés rezar.

Manejar a tus padres… _eso_ va a ser difícil.

Pero hoy, lunes por la noche, mientras estás en los brazos del amor de tu vida, esa preocupación dista de perturbarte.

* * *

_Me encantaría saber qué pensaron de los temas que toqué en este capítulo, porque la verdad es que si bien la idea de incluír cosas nunca antes vistas (o al menos no vistas por mí) en historias sobre Tony y Michelle, centrarme en detalles que la mayor parte del tiempo pasan desapercibidos, me pareció bueno, no sé cómo sentirme respecto a este capítulo. Honestamente, ni lo odio ni lo amo, me siento indiferente en cuanto a él, probablemente porque quería que fuera algo más profundo, algo mucho más impactante, y no me salió así. Salió algo diferente a lo que me hubiera gustado hacer._

_PROMETO solemnemente escribir capítulos más cortos. Es que simplemente se me van los dedos sobre el teclado._

_Sé que este capítulo tuvo mayormente interacción entre Tony y Martina y casi nada de Tony y Michelle, pero todos los momentos mencionados y no descriptos van a ser agregados en detalle más adelante en forma de recuerdos o memorias, lo prometo._

_Espero de verdad que me digan qué opinaron de este capítulo, para decidir qué dirección tomar al ir desarrollando la historia, aunque en mi cabeza está toda desarrollada, prácticamente._

_Gracias por los hermosos comentarios que siempre dejan y que me impulsan a escribir, aunque últimamente los resultados me gustan poco._


	48. Instantes de amor, gramos de dolor

_Somos instantes del amor, _

_Y cada gramo de dolor._

_Somos la vida que se asoma_

_Otra vez. _

El lunes por la noche caer en un sueño profundo y tranquilo te costó menos que antes. Abrigada con tu sweater gris favorito – ese que perteneció a él y que ahora es tuyo – te acurrucaste en el centro de la cama, envolviste el cobertor a tu alrededor y abrazada a tu osito cerraste los ojos, acunada por los recuerdos de las hermosas horas que pasaste con él, relajada y abrigada por la sensación de que si están juntos nunca nada va a salir mal.

Cuando despertaste el martes por la mañana a las cinco, no te molestó el sonido del radio reloj repiqueteando insistente para que te levantaras a tiempo, no te molestó que interrumpiera tu sueño hecho de memorias de los besos, abrazos y risas compartidos durante el domingo y el lunes – besos, abrazos y risas que ahora son reales, ya no son parte de tus sueños, ya no son pedacitos de felicidad fabricados por tu subconsciente -, porque sabías que en unas horas lo verías.

En la CTU, sí. Entre esas paredes frías y manchadas de humo, sí. Con los pies sobre ese suelo ennegrecido y manchado con la sangre de tus compañeros y el polvo de las estructuras caídas, sí. Bajo la presión que la situación en general provocaría, sí. Con Chappelle y Hammond respirándoles en la nuca, sí. Pero podrías pasar ocho horas con él, cerca de él, robándose miradas, quizá robándose algún roce a escondidas, sonriéndose el uno al otro sabiendo que ambos guardan en sus corazones un secreto profundo, un secreto que es sólo y de los dos, de ustedes dos y de nadie más.

Te levantaste relajada ese día, el día de tu regreso a la Unidad, mucho más tranquila de lo que hubieras creído posible. Y cuando observaste tu reflejo en el baño luego de darte una ducha, no viste en tus ojos la soledad a la que te habías acostumbrado, no estaba en tus oídos resonando aún el molesto ruido del despertador. En tus ojos viste amor, felicidad, ganas de empezar a reconstruir todo, ganas de ayudar a que la CTU se alzara de nuevo, a que resurgiera de sus cenizas como el ave fénix, ganas de demostrarles a aquellos que disfrutan lastimando a inocentes, atentando contra la vida y contra la paz en nombre de ideales absurdos, en nombre de Dioses que si existen dudas tengan intención de hacer daño, que por mucho que vayan con sus bombas y traten de destruirlos, siempre alguien quedara, siempre alguien sobrevivirá, siempre alguien volverá para reconstruir lo roto y continuar escribiendo la historia.

Luego de un rápido desayuno (aún seguís preguntándote cómo vas a decirle a Tony que tus conocimientos culinarios no van más allá de poner agua a hervir y preparar té) y de ver las noticias para informarte de los primeros hechos del día (al parecer, según el último comunicado oficial David Palmer estaba reponiéndose de acuerdo a lo esperado), te dirigiste en tu auto a la CTU.

Al dejarte caer en el asiento del conductor, tus ojos capturaron tu reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, y por poco te sobresaltaste al notar que después de ducharte no habías atado tu cabello como siempre: los bucles, húmedos, caían libremente alrededor de tu rostro, enmarcándolo, libres, como a él le gustan.

Por un segundo, dudaste acerca de si corregirías tu acto fallido aprisionándolos fuertemente con el ganchito de plástica que sabías yacía en la guantera. Decidiste hacerlo porque te gusta que _sólo él _te vea con el cabello suelto, él y nadie más.

Llegar y encontrarte a los constructores, obreros, operarios y a un arquitecto e ingeniero del gobierno moviéndose de un lado al otro, manejando pesadas máquinas y manipulando diversos materiales, observando planos enormes y recibiendo instrucciones de cómo proceder, ver las ruinas de los destrozos causados al edificio siendo limpiadas y reparadas, te causó un impacto un poco más fuerte del que esperabas. Te quedaste de pie durante algunos segundos, observando, recordando cómo todo lucía antes, recordando a las personas que solían sentarse detrás de esos escritorios y que ya no están, recordando a los que solían moverse dentro de determinadas áreas que ahora están acordonadas con grandes cintas amarillas para impedir el paso… Respiraste hondo, tragaste con dificultad, y te dirigiste a tu estación, tratando de no pensar, repitiéndote a vos misma que había que seguir adelante, esforzarse por reconstruirlo todo.

La vida tiene que asomarse otra vez. La vida tiene que resurgir, aún entre el dolor. Los instantes de amor tienen que valer más que cada gramo de dolor, tienen que valer más que todo. Tienen que ser suficientes para permitir que la vida se asome otra vez por entre el humo, los escombros, los restos, las ruinas, los muertos, los fantasmas, la maldad, los recuerdos, las explicaciones que se piden pero que nunca llegan porque hay acciones, hay motivos, hay factores, hay hechos que son inexplicables, que carecen de lógica, que el ser humano por mucho que lo intente jamás comprenderá.

Entre todo eso, los instantes de amor tienen que pesar más que cada gramo de dolor.

Entre todo eso, la vida tiene que asomarse otra vez.

Ustedes, los sobrevivientes, tienen que ser la vida asomándose otra vez.

Ver a Tony dando indicaciones a otros técnicos y analistas, desempeñándose en su nuevo rol como Director de la Unidad te causó una sensación de orgullo que te hizo cosquillas en todo el cuerpo; costó bastante contener tus ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero no tuviste más remedio que actuar profesionalmente, incluso cuando al darle los buenos días sus ojos y los tuyos se encontraron y brillaron de manera especial, reflejándose uno en el otro, compartiendo en silencio ese secreto de los dos, ese secreto desconocido por los demás, aquel que debían proteger y mantener oculto en algún rincón profundo para que nadie lo descubriera.

Sin embargo, cuando por una milésima de segundo viste en esos ojos algo parecido a la tristeza tratando de salir a la superficie para luego ser de nuevo ahogada y desaparecer, hundiéndose en esos dos océanos oscuros, tu corazón latió violenta y dolorosamente al entender que tus pies seguirían de largo, que no te quedarías ahí con él, que tus brazos no iban a cerrarse alrededor de su cintura, que tus dedos no iban a enterrarse en sus cortos buclecitos negros y jugar con ellos, que no podías consolarlo, calmar sus demonios internos, susurras en sus oídos que todo va a acabar mejorando, que por muy duros que estén destinados a ser los primeros días o las primeras semanas de vuelta en la CTU después de haber sobrevivido a ese día infernal eventualmente va a dejar de ser difícil.

Lejos estaba de saber que esa tristeza se debía a otra cosa, algo ajeno al trabajo, algo más personal, un retazo de su historia familiar que descubrirías ese mismo día dentro de un par de horas.

La mañana del martes transcurrió despacio entre las paredes de la sala de conferencias, donde un grupo selecto de miembros importantes de la Unidad se reunieron durante al menos tres horas para escuchar a Ryan Chappelle exponer el plan ideado por División para reformar la CTU no sólo físicamente si no también en lo competente a su estructura organizativa.

Las palabras iban y venían, flotaban en el aire, se perdían a tu alrededor, las captabas, las entendías, procesabas el significado, pero realmente no estabas prestando atención, más bien tu cerebro estaba almacenando la información obtenida y guardándola para después, mientras tu corazón, tu alma y tus pensamientos estaban enteramente concentrados en Tony y en esas chispas de algo parecido a la tristeza y al dolor que habías vislumbrado en sus ojos, esos ojos que durante la reunión trataste de evitar, porque sabías que de cruzarse tu mirada con la suya no serías capaz de dejar de fijarte en él, que te quedaría hipnotizado.

Y no podías permitir que sucediera eso.

Chappelle pasó la mayor parte del tiempo yendo y viniendo, moviéndose alrededor de la mesa oval, sentándose a la cabecera de tanto en tanto para luego volver a ponerse de pie y reanudar su paseo en semi-círculos, mientras explicaba con lujo de detalles y deteniéndose en cada punto específico la decisión de dividir a la Unidad en dos departamentos: uno dedicado al trabajo de logística e inteligencia y otro abocado al trabajo de agentes de campo, agentes especiales, agentes encubiertos y las misiones que éstos llevan a cabo, el cual de acuerdo a las intenciones de División podría ser dirigido por Jack Bauer una vez que éste fuera dado de alta por los médicos y en condiciones físicas y psíquicas de ocupar un cargo de tal magnitud.

Serán muchos los cambios a los que tendrán que ajustarse, habrá muchas reformas en la parte de sistemas y en todos los programas con los que la CTU trabaja, van a tener que tomar cursos especiales, van a tener que entrevistar nuevos técnicos y analistas para reemplazar a aquellos que fallecieron cuanto antes y mantener a la Unidad funcionando lo mejor posible hasta que las cosas vuelvan a caer en su lugar.

"Mientras llevemos a cabo el proceso de contratación de personal nuevo, gente de División va a venir a ayudarnos para que las cargas de trabajo no se acumulen y los sistemas se mantenga actualizados" Ryan informó "La gente que Brad Hammond designó va a llegar mañana, luego de haber dejado en orden sus asuntos en División"

Se habló de una 'compensación' por el esfuerzo y los logros alcanzados en encontrar la bomba nuclear antes de que fuera detonada sobre la ciudad de Los Angeles pero el audio de Chipre fue vagamente mencionado (probablemente Chappelle no quería sacar a colación que para probar que su postura era la equivocada Tony y vos tuvieron que drogarlo y encerrarlo en una de las salas para sacarlo del camino y evitar que se cometiera un error garrafal. No se especificaron cifras, pero Chappelle aseguró que las recompensas serían 'más que generosas', lo cual realmente no te importa demasiado porque no hacés tu trabajo por el dinero si no por el hecho de que te gusta sentirte fuerte en ese terreno, te gusta sentir que ahí tenés control y confianza y seguridad en vos misma como agente, y te gusta ayudar a las personas inocentes, evitar que sean victimas de la locura y la maldad de esos desquiciados que creen ser patriotas y dicen actuar en nombre de Dios.

Por último, fue tocado el tema de la salud del Presidente Palmer, quien al parecer – tal como lo habían dicho en las noticias esa mañana – se recobraba del ataque según lo esperado, y pronto podría volver a desarrollarse en sus funciones como primer mandatario de los Estados Unidos de América, lo cual despertó entre los concurrentes suspiros de alivio y sinceras frases de alegría.

Al finalizar la reunión, unas tres horas más tarde, la sala comenzó a vaciarse lentamente a medida que los presentes regresaban a sus escritorios, a sus tareas, a sus trabajos. Estabas por hacer lo mismo cuando Chappelle llamó tu nombre y el de Tony.

"Me gustaría hablar con ustedes" les dijo "No se trata de nuestro pequeño asunto" les avisó con un leve sacudón de su mano como si estuviera ahuyentando una mosca imaginaria, refiriéndose obviamente al pequeño plan de acción que pusieron en marcha para sacarlo del tablero de juego y enviar ese helicóptero para que recogiera a Jack en casa del fallecido Alex Hewitt "Pueden esperar en tu oficina" indicó, dirigiéndose a Tony "Tengo que hacer unos llamados primero, voy a alcanzarlos luego"

El escaso medio minuto que tardaron en dirigirse desde la sala de conferencias hasta la oficina – siempre guardando una distancia prudencial – se sintió como una eternidad reducida en un instante: las manos te picaban, cada nervio de tu cuerpo temblaba, sentías escalofríos recorriendo tu columna vertebral de arriba abajo.

Ese escaso medio minuto, durante él tu corazón latió desaforado, descontrolándose cada vez más y más a medida que subías un nuevo peldaño.

Iban a estar solos, en su oficina, solos esperando a Ryan Chappelle. Solos, los dos, con ese secreto profundo. Solos, los dos, con las ganas de besarse y abrazarse incontenibles e inmanejables a flor de piel. Solos, los dos, con la necesidad de tocarse, de al menos rozarse apenas para calmar las ansias y saciar la abstinencia, esa abstinencia que había comenzado la noche anterior cuando te dejó en la puerta de tu departamento después de haberte dado ese larguísimo beso de buenas noches.

¿Podrían aguantar?, ¿podrían contenerse?, ¿podrían actuar profesionalmente?

Al cerrarse la puerta detrás de él, los latidos de tu corazón se aceleraron y por un momento creíste que cerraría las cortinas para bloquear la vista que los paneles de vidrio ofrecían a aquellos que se encontraban en el piso de abajo, aquellos que podrían casualmente dirigir la mirada hacia arriba y observarlos a los dos. Por un momento pensaste que cerraría las persianas americanas para que tuvieran algo de privacidad, pero no lo hizo.

Tomaste asiento en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio, y Tony se sentó detrás de él.

Aún en silencio y con cada uno de sus movimientos siendo seguido por tus ojos, tomó un bolígrafo azul y uno de esos cuadraditos de papel amarillo que se usan habitualmente para dejar notas o escribir recordatorios, y sin decir ni una palabra comenzó a garabatear algo que no alcanzaste a ver; cuando intentaste inclinarte hacia adelante para espiar, te echó una mirada que hizo que volvieras a hundirte contra el respaldo del asiento.

Dos minutos más tarde, dejó el bolígrafo en su sitio y te entregó el cuadradito de papel amarillo, donde plasmadas en tinta azul relucían unas cuantas palabras escritas de su puño y letra, esa letra que como todo lo que pertenece a él te fascina con locura.

"_Te amo mucho, mucho más del 'te amo' que te digo" _

Sonreíste, no pudiste evitarlo, y sentiste como tu corazón y tu alma se derretían bajo su atenta, dulce mirada.

Sin pronunciar palabra, entregándote al silencio tal como él lo ha hecho – ¿acaso es necesario el lenguaje hablado entre ustedes dos?, ¿es necesario el lenguaje hablado cuando las almas están conectadas? – tomaste del prolijamente apilado montoncito uno de esos cuadraditos de papel amarillo, agarraste entre dos de tus dedos el mismo bolígrafo azul y rápidamente (rogando que a Ryan Chappelle no se le ocurriera entrar en ese momento, rogando que sus llamadas le llevaran más tiempo del necesario) escribiste vos un puñado de palabras, expresando brevemente la preocupación que se apoderó de vos cuando horas atrás vislumbraste esa tristeza, esa angustia brillando en sus ojos, esa tristeza y esa angustia que se ahogaron en esos océanos oscuros antes de que pudieras analizarlas pero que no te pasaron desapercibidas, esa tristeza y esa angustia que de alguna manera podés sentir emanando de él, como si su cuerpo estuviera tratando de comunicarse con el tuyo. Como si su cuerpo _estuviera_ comunicándose con el tuyo.

"_Te amo. Te necesito. Necesito saber por qué tu corazón está triste"_

Oíste el suspiro escapándose de sus labios al leer tu notita, y observaste la dirección que tomaron sus ojos, buscando a Chappelle entre los muchos técnicos, analistas y agentes que se encontraban abajo mezclados entre los obreros y trabajadores que estaban reparando el edificio, hasta que lo ubicó en una esquina, con el teléfono en la mano y una expresión molesta pintada en la cara que delataba claramente que iba a estar un rato más ocupado con esas llamadas, lidiando con sus superiores los cuales al parecer no tenían ningún inconveniente en hacerlo esperar en la línea.

Las primeras palabras que rompieron el silencio en que los dos habían caído durante el trayecto hacia su oficina y el cual se había mantenido intacto durante los minutos pasados ahí, sentados uno frente al otro, enviándose notitas en esos cuadraditos de papel amarillo, fueron:

"Hoy se cumple un nuevo aniversario de la muerte de Christian, mi hermano mayor"

La frase, dicha en un susurro y acompañada por ese brillo triste que habías visto antes, fue lo suficientemente fuerte e impactante como para desgarrarte el corazón. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte e impactante, junto con el brillo que viste en sus ojos, para hacer que sintieras cada gramo de dolor que él estaba sintiendo.

Que algunos lo llamen empatía no significa que en tu caso haya sido eso.

En tu caso, sabés, cada gramo de dolor que él siente lo sentís no por empatía si no porque de alguna forma están conectados. Cada gramo de dolor que él siente vos lo sentís en carne propia, como cuando el martes pasado él estaba abatido e indignado porque tendrían que arriesgar la vida de Paula para poder ingresar a los archivos enviados a las Oficinas de Seguridad Nacional y recuperar la información sobre la bomba; ese día también sentiste el dolor en carne propia, cada gramo de dolor.

"Tony, lo siento mucho" murmuraste, queriendo desesperadamente abrazarlo, consolarlo, decirle que está bien llorar, que está bien desahogarse, que puede quedarse en tus brazos tanto tiempo como quiera y descargarse hasta quedar vacío, hasta quedar liviano, hasta sentirse aliviado.

Pero bajo las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, no podían. No podías arriesgarte a que tu secreto – el secreto de los dos – fuera descubierto. Ninguno de los dos podía arriesgarse, por lo cual simplemente extendiste tu mano y tomaste una de las suyas en ella, entrelazando tus dedos con los de él, trazando pequeños círculos en su palma con tu pulgar, tan pequeño en comparación al suyo, el cual estaba haciendo lo mismo en el dorso de tu mano, como si ese contacto tan íntimo y tan inocente al mismo tiempo fuera suficiente para calmarlo un poco.

"Hablé con mis padres esta mañana. Están en New York, visitando a mi cuñada y a mis sobrinos" pudiste percibir el temblor en su voz "Es curioso" continuó ": escuché a mi mamá llorar, escuché a mi papá llorar…, Incluso mi abuela, cuyo alzhéimer ha ido empeorando con los meses y apenas puede formar oraciones coherentes sonaba triste cuando intentó hablar conmigo, aunque creo que realmente no sabía con quién estaba hablando" una sonrisa triste cruzó su rostro, y tu corazón se salteó un latido "… Hablé con mis hermanas, las llamé antes de que se fueran al trabajo… El domingo le dije a Martina que estaba bien llorar, que no tenía por qué reprimir las lágrimas, te dije a vos miles de veces que llorar hace bien" sonreíste dulcemente, sin que tu pulgar dejara de acariciar su piel ", pero… por algún motivo yo no puedo evitar reprimirlas" confesó "Tengo el peso de mi nuevo cargo sobre los hombros, tengo tantas cosas a las cuales adaptarme y a las cuales acostumbrarme, tantas cosas que ahora dependen de mí. No me di cuenta de eso si no hasta esta mañana, cuando entré y la mitad de los técnicos y analistas vinieron a pedirme instrucciones" suspiró abatido "En un día como hoy, me gustaría poder llorar, me gustaría quebrarme, pero no puedo"

"Te entiendo, Tony" murmuraste "Cuando trabajaba en División y Carrie me hacía la vida imposible a propósito, también quería llorar y no podía, porque necesitaba mantenerme fuerte y despejada para que nadie viera que en realidad sufría" sabías que las situaciones no se comparaban en lo absoluto una con la otra, pero el contexto en general era el mismo: sus trabajos no les permiten desmoronarse como cualquier otro ser humano lo haría en las mismas circunstancias dentro de marcos diferentes "Cuando era chica en la escuela me sentía muy sola" tragaste con dificultad, decidiendo no entrar en detalles acerca de la discriminación sufrida "y muchas veces tenía ganas de llorar pero me daba vergüenza perder el control de esa manera y que mis compañeros se burlaran de mi por ser débil" _tal y como se burlaban de mí por prácticamente todo lo que hacía, decía o pensaba_.

Tus ojos se desviaron hacia Chappelle, quien seguía allí abajo, caminando un corto tramo desde un punto hasta otro para luego nerviosa e impacientemente regresar sobre sus pasos una y otra vez, con el teléfono aún en la mano y aspecto que evidenciaba que estaría tratando de comunicarse con sus superiores y arreglar ese par de asuntos del que tenía que hacerse cargo durante un rato más.

Quizá ese rato sería suficiente para que abrieras tu alma un poco más, para que dejaras que Tony viera otro pedacito tuyo, para que compartieras con él otro pedacito tuyo, del mismo modo en que él se compartía con vos de a pedazos.

Quizá contándole uno de los pocos momentos lindos que recordás haber pasado con tu mamá, podrías hacer que se sintiera mejor, que se sintiera aliviado, así como días atrás tus caricias en su espalda ayudaron a que ese peso, ese dolor, esa impotencia que estaba cargando consigo porque sabía de antemano que Paula probablemente moriría.

Quizá haciendo lo mismo que tu mamá hizo para calmarte a vos, podría calmarlo a él.

"Una vez le dije a mi mamá que estaba triste, porque no tenía amigos" notaste que el nudo que se había formado súbitamente en tu garganta ante la perspectiva de hablar de tu mamá por primera vez en mucho tiempo con alguien que no fuera tu hermano o Carrie (Dios, ¡cómo te arrepentís de haberle contado a Carrie esos pedazos de tu pasado, creyendo que por primera vez tenías una amiga que te entendería! Después lo usó para lastimarte de la peor manera, para recordarte que nunca nadie te amó incondicionalmente) se disolvió de a poco a medida que las palabras iban dejando tu boca "y que algunas veces me daban ganas de llorar pero que contenía las lágrimas porque no quería que se burlaran de mi por ser 'débil'"

Jamás hubieras imaginado compartir con él algo tan íntimo en medio de una jornada laboral, sentada frente a él tratando de mantener la compostura y un aspecto profesional, el aspecto de una empleada esperando en la oficina de su jefe al superior de ambos, en caso de que alguno de los que estaban abajo demasiados concentrados en sus cosas como para mirar hacia arriba y observarlos a ustedes levantara la cabeza y los viera por accidente.

Pero ahí estabas, hablando con voz calma y pausada, su mano y la tuya entrelazadas y tu pulgar dibujando círculos en su palma, mientras que el suyo hacía lo mismo en el dorso de tu mano.

"Ella me dijo que cuando uno está triste y la tristeza se acumula porque no la canalizamos de alguna manera, ya sea llorando o hablando acerca de eso con alguien en quien confiamos, acabamos llevando un peso constante con nosotros, lo llevamos a todas partes y nos presiona tanto que termina haciéndonos daño"

Eras una nena de siete años cuando tuviste esa conversación con tu mamá, sentada con las piernas contra tu pecho, abrazándolas fuertemente, y con las cabeza reposada en tus rodillas mientras ella – sobria porque en esa época tu abuela la había convencido de asistir a un programa para alcohólicos en recuperación, y ella había accedido a hacer el esfuerzo - estaba sentada a la mesa circular que ocupaba buena parte de la pequeña sala de estar que hacía las veces de comedor del apartamento en el que vivían Danny, ella, tu abuela y vos, con un par de hojas grandes blancas diseminadas por la superficie y una docena de lápices de colores y un juego de acuarelas a su costado, junto con un vasito de plástico lleno de agua donde descansaban dos pinceles.

Recordás con una claridad sorprendente ese momento, tal vez porque forma parte del puñado de buenos recuerdos que tenés de tu mamá, tal vez porque es una de las pocas conversaciones de madre a hija que mantuviste con ella, tal vez porque fue una de las pocas veces que la viste tranquila, descansada, sin una gota de alcohol en su sistema, actuando como la clase de mamá que hubieras querido tener siempre, la clase de mamá que pensás hubiera sido de no haber fallecido tu papá tan abruptamente, dejándole un agujero en el corazón que ni siquiera el amor que sus hijos querían darle podía llenarlo, completarlo, darle las fuerzas para vivir el presente en lugar de regodearse en el dolor causado por el pasado mientras ahogaba las penas con alcohol.

Si bien no sabías la historia completa, si bien no conocías todos los detalles todavía, veías más allá y entendías más allá de lo que tu abuela o Danny o tu mamá creían. Sabías que tu mamá estaba enferma, sabías que estaba yendo a reuniones con un grupo de gente para 'curarse' y que desde que lo hacía las cosas habían mejorado bastante, su humor no era el mismo y algunas veces sonreía de verdad, con ganas.

Cuando tres años más tarde se fue, esa mañana calurosa en la cual decidiste que no querías llevar tus rulos sueltos nunca más, pensaste que estaba yendo a ese mismo lugar, que estaba yendo con esas personas que un tiempo atrás la habían ayudado a sentirse mejor, que iba a ir allí para tratarse y que luego regresaría, que seria la mamá que pudiste disfrutar durante ese pequeño período en el cual buscó ayuda y trató de ayudarse a sí misma, antes de recaer y tocar fondo, antes de hundirse tanto que luego de eso no hubo vuelta atrás.

Pero esa es otra historia.

Esa no es la historia que vas a contarle hoy.

La historia que vas a contarle hoy es mucho más linda, una de las pocas historias lindas en tu infancia que se relaciona con esa mujer a la que llamabas mamá.

"Yo no quería ir a la escuela el día siguiente, quería quedarme en casa con mi mamá" tus ojos se desviaron nuevamente, para cerciorarse de que Chappelle siguiera entretenido con su llamada telefónica "Estaba angustiada" suspiraste "Le dije eso, que estaba angustiada y que temía no poder contener mis ganas de llorar cuando nadie quisiera jugar conmigo o cuando se burlaran de mi por ser inteligente. Mi mamá, que en esa época dibujaba mucho porque estaba en un programa de alcohólicos en recuperación que incentivaba expresarse artísticamente tanto como fuera posible…"

Acababas de decirle a Tony que tu mamá era una alcohólica e inconscientemente hiciste una pausa para darle la oportunidad de hacer preguntas o de comentar algo, pero como no lo hizo seguiste adelante, avanzando en tu relato para llegar a donde querías llegar, a la parte que crees podría ayudarlo a lidiar con el dolor, con la necesidad de quebrarse en este momento en el que necesita todas sus fuerzas, toda su compostura.

"… Tomó uno de sus lápices y un pedazo de papel y dibujó esto"

Tomaste vos otro de esos cuadraditos de papel amarillo, el bolígrafo azul y trazaste un par de líneas hasta formar un bloque rectangular.

"Es una caja" explicaste, en caso de que tus habilidades con el dibujo no fueran lo suficientemente buenas para que se adivinara qué habías intentado plasmar "Cada vez que me sintiera abrumada por mis emociones, cada vez que me sintiera triste, sola o angustiada en la escuela, en lugar de llorar tenía que tomar esos sentimientos y guardarlos en la caja, quitármelos de encima para no sentir nudos en la garganta y en el estómago y que ese peso constante me hiciera daño. Cuando llegara a casa en las tardes, me dijo, podíamos abrir la caja juntas y encargarnos de resolver lo que hubiera puesto adentro durante ese día. Porque ella siempre iba a escucharme y siempre sería mi amiga" suspiraste, y dejaste que tus ojos se perdieran en los de Tony antes de seguir, esos ojos que te miraban con dulzura infinita, esos ojos que reflejaban sus casi incontenibles ganas de acunarte en sus brazos.

A vos también te hubiera gustado contarle estas cosas bajo otra luz, acunada en sus brazos y no en la CTU, en su oficina, donde Ryan Chappelle irrumpiría en cualquier momento, donde podrían ser vistos en una situación no apropiada para un jefe y una empleada, donde podrían poner en riesgo el profundo secreto que decidieron proteger y mantener guardado para que sea sólo de los dos, de los dos y de nadie más. Pero las cosas se dieron de forma tal que tuviste que compartir estos pedacitos tuyos con él bajo esa luz, en la CTU, en su oficina, donde Ryan Chappelle podrían irrumpir en cualquier momento, donde debían aparentar cierto aire de profesionalidad y mantenerse centrados por si acaso alguien los viera no sospechara que estaban manteniendo algo más que una amigable conversación mientras esperaban, donde podrían poner en riesgo ese secreto profundo guardado por los dos si no se controlaban, si bajaban la guardia y cedían a sus instintos, a su necesidad de mimarse, de protegerse.

"Al poco tiempo recayó nuevamente" suspiraste "El alcoholismo en el que se había sumido luego de la muerte de mi papá la mantuvo desplomándose, levantándose, desplomándose, levantándose… Hubo un breve período en el cual buscó ayuda, pero finalmente volvió a desplomarse y nunca más se levantó. No cumplió su promesa de siempre ser mi amiga y escucharme pero no la culpo" una sensación desagradablemente ácida tomó control de tu garganta, pero ese sabor agrio no duró mucho: con el tiempo aprendiste a controlarlo, a deshacerte de él, a ignorarlo, a no romperte, a no quebrarte ": la verdad es que ni siquiera podía lidiar ni consigo misma"

Estabas dando más detalles de los que querías dar. Te sentías cómoda contándole esas cosas, pero no era ni el sitio ni el momento, y además se suponía que estabas tratando de ayudarlo a luchar con su dolor, a aguantar hasta que llegara el final del día y pudiera dejar de actuar como el agente fuerte, compuesto y casi robótico que estaba intentado ser en ese instante, en ese día gris tan cargado de dolor.

"Tener una cajita simbólica en la cual depositar mis angustias, la tristeza, la soledad, la timidez, lo que fuera que me hiciera daño, me ayudó mucho. De hecho, llevé ese dibujo conmigo durante bastante tiempo"

_Hasta que descubrí que cuando tenía diez años, esa mañana de sábado en la que mi mamá se despidió de mí diciéndome que iba a volver pronto, que tenía que irse un tiempo para ponerse mejor y poder ser una buena mamá, estaba mintiéndome. Estaba abandonándome. Me enojé tanto en ese momento que quise arrancar de mis recuerdos cualquier memoria linda relacionada a ella. _

"Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en esa caja" sonreíste dulce pero tristemente "Quizá de tanto en tanto sería bueno que pensara en ella y depositara mis emociones ahí para aliviar el peso que hacen sobre mí y analizarlas más tarde"

"¿Esta cajita que dibujaste es para mí?" rompió su voz con el suave silencio que por unos instantes los envolvió a ambos.

Notaste que en sus ojos brillaba visible y transparente, más hermoso que nunca si eso fuero posible, el amor que siente por vos. Esa adoración pura e incontenible estaba escrita en su rostro, y de haber entrado Chappelle en ese momento, de haberlos visto alguien en ese momento, de haber habido una sola alma prestando atención a la forma en que sus miradas se comunicaban y la forma en que sus dedos se entrelazaban con los tuyos, habría podido ser interpretada sin problemas la comunicación de sus miradas.

"No quiero que te ahogues en tristeza" murmuraste "No quiero que tengas ese nudo horrible que yo solía tener, no quiero que tu angustia se acumule y te lastime. Quizá podrías tratar de meter tu tristeza en esta cajita" propusiste, señalando el pequeño dibujo hecho sobre ese cuadradito de papel amarillo "y compartirla conmigo más tarde, cuando los dos podamos bajar la guardia y dejar de actuar como agentes federales, ser solamente vos y yo, abrazarnos y hablar tanto como necesites"

La sonrisa en la que se curvaron sus labios fue suficiente para dejarte saber que estabas ayudándolo, que estabas aliviándolo, que esos gramos de dolor que debía llevar sobre sus hombros en ese martes gris pesaban menos, porque estabas con él soportando la carga.

"Algún día" comentó con voz suave al tiempo que tomaba el pequeño cuadradito de papel amarillo, lo doblaba prolijamente en cuatro hasta convertirlo en algo del tamaño apropiado para guardarlo en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa informal negra que vestía "voy a encontrar los adjetivos exactos para describir cuánto te amo y lo perdido que estaría si no existieras en mi vida"

_No estarías tan perdido como estaría yo sin vos_ pensaste en ese momento, y una sonrisa tomó control de tus labios también, espejando la suya, al darte cuenta que solamente han pasado días desde que están oficialmente juntos, y sin embargo es como si hubieran estado juntos desde el principio del Universo, como si hubieran sido conectadas tu alma y la suya desde que ambas fueron creadas.

Antes de que pudieras responder, antes de que pudieras decir algo, sentiste su mano soltando la tuya rápidamente, viste su cuerpo entero tensarse y poniéndose rígido, clara señal de una sospecha que confirmaste al observar a través de las paredes de vidrio: Chappelle estaba guardando su teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras caminaba en dirección a la planta alta, donde se encontraban ustedes dos.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un escenario diferente al que hubiera hallado escasos minutos atrás; habías guardado el cuadradito de papel amarillo con su 'te amo' escrito en él en el bolsillo de tu pantalón de vestir azul oscuro (aquél que elegiste esa mañana porque el azul es el color favorito de Tony) y él había hecho lo mismo con el otro cuadradito. Ambos se encontraban sentados lo suficientemente tensos para pasar cómodamente por un jefe y una empleada que mantienen una relación laboral saludable y amistosa que estaban sumidos en un aburrimiento de lo más común y corriente, hablando de bueyes perdidos mientras esperaban a su superior.

Lejos estaba Ryan Chappelle de sospechar que durante el tiempo que se había demorado, ustedes dos habían desenterrado demonios, fantasmas, recuerdos, memorias penosas y tristezas del fondo de sus corazones; lejos estaban de saber que mientras aguardaban su llegada había compartido otro de esos dulces momentos de inocente intimidad en los cuales no se desnuda el cuerpo si no el alma, dejándola expuesta y vulnerable, con todas sus cicatrices, heridas y magulladuras a la vista para que el otro pueda verlas y sanarlas.

Eso sentiste mientras mencionabas a Tony el alcoholismo de tu madre y dibujabas esa cajita que durante algunos años te sirvió para guardar tus sentimientos más profundos, sentimientos de los cuales te ocupabas luego en la soledad de tu cuarto, abrazada a la almohada y derramando esas lágrimas que en presencia de otros no podías derramar: sentiste que un proceso de curación estaba empezando para ambos, para vos y para él, a través de las cosas que se dicen, a través de la forma en que se miran, a través de la confianza implícita que tienen ambos depositada en el otro.

Luego de excusarse rápidamente por haber tardado tanto, se dejó caer en una silla junto a Tony y comenzó a hablar.

Hablaron, primeramente, de tu ascenso. Sí, tu ascenso. Habiendo explicado muy por arriba lo que aparentemente fue una discusión entre Hammond y Chappelle porque el primero te consideraba demasiado joven para que te fuera otorgada tamaña responsabilidad y el segundo se esforzó en demostrar que tu edad no te hace incapaz de llevar grandes cargas sobre tus hombros demostrando capacidad absoluta para desenvolverte en tus funciones como agente y como superior de los miembros de la CTU, procedió a describir las tareas que quedarían en tus manos al ser segunda en comando, los cursos que tendrías que tomar para perfeccionarte y especializarte en ciertas áreas, las reuniones en Washington a las que probablemente tengas que asistir de tanto en tanto y el suntuoso aumento de sueldo que acompaña al ascenso.

Te imaginabas que te ascenderían. Modestia aparte, lo que hiciste para evitar que el gobierno tomara una mala decisión e iniciara una guerra contra tres países inocentes que eran tan víctimas de la maldad de Peter Kingsley como lo fueron los Estados Unidos de América demostró que no sólo tenés valor, agallas e inteligencia si no que también tu sentido de patriotismo y tu determinación a hacer siempre lo correcto son inamovibles. No pudiste evitar sentir una oleada de orgullo y de satisfacción con vos misma recorrerte de pies a cabeza: ibas a ser oficialmente la segunda agente en comando de la Unidad Antiterrorista de la Ciudad de Los Angeles.

"Le pedí a Tony que estuviera presente mientras discutíamos este asunto por dos motivos"

Cuando Chappelle dijo eso, percibiste en su voz algo que indicaba que de entre todas las piezas del rompecabezas, una no encajaba correctamente. Algo en su voz indicaba problemas, y eso causó que tu cuerpo se tensara de manera desagradable, aunque no se notó. Disimuladamente buscaste en los ojos de Tony, y te diste cuenta de que por sus pensamientos debían estar pasando las mismas ideas: algo en la voz de Chappelle señalaba que esa charla que había insistido los tres mantuvieran distaba de tener que ver sólo con tu ascenso.

"El primero de esos motivos es, claro está, enterarlo de tu promoción ya que van a trabajar juntos, al igual que antes, pero con muchas más responsabilidades y muchas menos posibilidades de delegar"

_Trabajar juntos. _Te encanta el sonido de cualquier cosa que implique que él y vos tienen que estar juntos.

"No van a surgir problemas de ninguna índole, Ryan" Tony aseguró, y fue lo suficientemente convincente como para sonar suave, natural, relajado.

"El otro asunto por el cual quería hablar con ustedes" comenzó Chappelle, y el nudo en tu garganta volvió a formarse "es un poco más em… desagradable"

_Sospecha confirmada. _

Antes que tu cabeza pudiera torturarte sacando cualquier tipo de conjetura, el superior de ambos siguió con lo que tenía para decir.

Jamás hubieras imaginado tener _tanta_ mala suerte.

Sólo para resumir: Carrie Turner resultó ser una de las elegidas por División para ir a trabajar en la CTU hasta que se complete el proceso de contratación de nuevos técnicos y analistas. Eso significaba que esa arpía va a estar dando vueltas alrededor de ustedes durante al menos tres semanas. Eso significaba que ese buitre los acecharía durante casi un mes. Eso significaba que la paz y el equilibrio encontrados en los brazos del amor de tu vida van a ser pronto puestps en peligro.

"Lo lamento mucho, Michelle: sé que ustedes dos han tenido sus diferencias y que mucha mala sangre ha corrido bajo este puente" se disculpó Chappelle "Pero la verdad es que no puedo hacer nada, mis manos están atadas. Intenté persuadir a Hammond de su elección, pero no hubo forma. Le dije que Carrie no haría un buen trabajo en la CTU, que es más necesitada en División, que la CTU tiene un ambiente de trabajo distinto, pero no mordió el anzuelo. No podía mencionarte, contarle lo que sucedió entre ustedes porque entonces tendría una excusa para no aceptar que te diéramos este asenso: hubiera argumentado que no podíamos promoverte por haber tenido problemas personales con otra empleada"

Entendías su punto. Entendías que para un tipo como Ryan Chappelle lo más natural sería priorizar un ascenso y no un ambiente de trabajo saludable, por eso desistió y no le dijo a Hammond los verdaderos motivos por los cuales no sería conveniente enviar a Carrie 'de prestado' a la CTU. Entendías que lo que hizo fue con la mejor intención.

De hecho, crees que aunque es complicado, malhumorado, obstinado, terco, testarudo, amargado y otros muchos adjetivos, Ryan Chappelle es un hombre bienintencionado y sabés que le caes bien.

Tenés el ¿honor? (¿es eso cuestionable?) de ser una de las pocas personas que le caen bien a Ryan Chappelle.

Te ayudó mucho nueve meses atrás cuando necesitabas escapar de División, de ese calvario que lo que se suponía era el trabajo que te gustaba, el trabajo para el que habías estudiado tanto, el trabajo que tanto te habías esforzado en conseguir, se había convertido después de que las cosas con Carrie y con tu hermano se fueran de las manos de los que se suponía tenían que saber manejarlas porque eran lo suficientemente adultos para andar enredándose en las sábanas y después hacerse cargo de las consecuencias.

Cuando el descontrol era tal que ir a División cada día a sufrir los acosos psicológicos de Carrie estaba atentando contra tu salud mental, no te quedó más opción que ir y hablar con Chappelle, pedirle que te transfirieran a otro lugar, incluso si solamente había puestos disponibles como secretaria, recepcionista o limpiando baños: simplemente querías irte de División, querías alejarte de Carrie, querías que tu trabajo volviera a ser algo disfrutable otra vez.

Ryan Chappelle no te consiguió un puesto en alguna otra agencia como recepcionista, secretaria o pasándole al piso el lampazo: Ryan Chappelle te cambió la vida cuando días después de que te reunieras con él, juntaras fuerzas y haciendo uso de la mayor dignidad que pudieras juntar con la cabeza bien en alto le relataste lo difícil que era tener a Carrie como jefa, convivir durante ocho o diez horas diarias con ella, soportando que te recordara lo débil, idiota y manejable que tu hermano es, lo frágil que es tu realidad familiar, lo sola que estás, lo poco querida que sos, usando como armas letales cada detalle de tu triste vida que le habías confiado creyendo que finalmente habías encontrado una amiga de verdad, luego de años de sufrir porque tu timidez te impedía trabar amistad con cualquiera, luego de años de sentirte excluida, ignorada, rechazada y abandonada.

Fue Ryan Chappelle quien entendió que Carrie estaba siendo demasiado cruel, demasiado malvada, que las cosas estaban saliéndose de control y que necesitabas irte de ahí pronto. Fue Ryan Chappelle quien creyó en vos, en tu inteligencia, en tus capacidades, a pesar de que eras una jovencita con más deseos de aprender y de desarrollar ese aprendizaje que experiencia. Él confió en vos. Él vio que necesitabas de verdad irte de División. Él vio en vos potencial. Él cambió tu vida cuando te consiguió una entrevista con George Mason en la Unidad Antiterrorista de la ciudad de Los Angeles nueve meses, casi diez, atrás, garantizándote que te darían el puesto luego de unas preguntas de rutina, las cuales no hicieron falta porque Chappelle prácticamente le ordenó a George que te contratara, sin dejar que opinara mucho más.

Nueve meses más tarde, Carrie va a pasar un par de semanas trabajando en la CTU, dedicada a hacerte la vida imposible a vos y a hacerle la vida imposible a Tony porque no hay modo de que se pierda la oportunidad de torturarlos a ambos para vengarse de todos y de cada uno de los sucesos acontecidos durante ese fatídico día en el cual sus maldades no le salieron tan bien como le hubieran gustado.

No te quedó más que tranquilizar a Chappelle y garantizarla que no habría problemas, incluso si eso era una mentira.

"No se preocupe, señor Chappelle. Puedo manejar a Carrie. No van a presentarse inconvenientes" aseguraste.

"Eso espero, Michelle, porque no me gustaría que esta agencia quedara vinculada a ningún escándalo típico de oficina de una compañía papelera o algo por el estilo" resopló en tono de advertencia, aunque lo cierto es que entre líneas podía sobreentenderse que sentía algo de pena por vos, y si no pena, al menos se lamentaba por no haber podido evitar que Carrie fuera designada a la CTU como parte del equipo que los asistiría hasta que pudieran reestructurar el personal y contratar nuevos empleados.

No era culpa de Chappelle, en realidad.

Tampoco era tu culpa.

Simplemente la culpa es de Carrie, por ser tan terriblemente malvada, por disfrutar tanto molestando a los demás, por ser tan terriblemente cruel.

Durante el resto del día no te abandonó la sensación de que, a partir del miércoles, las cosas en la CTU se pondrían feas.

Durante el resto del día no te abandonaron los sentimientos encontrados. Toda clase de sentimientos encontrados, haciendo peso en la balanza, inclinándola primero a un lado y luego al otro, así sucesivamente, en un círculo repetitivo que siempre terminaba con la balanza haciendo equilibrio sin definirse del todo.

Por un lado, tu ascenso representaba una alegría, representaba un premio a tu esfuerzo, a tu dedicación, a tu tenacidad, a tus capacidades. Representaba un logro, algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa, y teniendo en cuenta que desde que tenés memoria tu autoestima está en el subsuelo, poder sentirte orgullosa de algo, poder sentirte bien con algo que hiciste, _es mucho_. No te gusta tu cuerpo, no te gustan tus facciones, no te gusta tu timidez, no te gustan tus miedos, pero sí te gusta ser una agente fuerte y decidida que hace bien las cosas, y este ascenso prueba que estás haciendo las cosas bien, que tu trabajo es un área en la que podés sobresalir, en la que podés hacer una diferencia.

Por el otro, la intromisión de Carrie en el cuadro representaba una preocupación. Una _gran_ preocupación.

Por un lado, no veías la hora de que la jornada finalmente acabara para poder irte con Tony, alejarse los dos del resto del mundo y hablar hasta que se les secaran las gargantas, o quizá simplemente quedarse en silencio hasta que les dolieran los oídos, o solamente abrazarse con toda la fuerza de la que fueran capaces hasta convertirse en uno y no poder separarse más.

Por otro lado, no querías que la jornada finalizara porque el martes al acabar, al morir, al conocer su crepúsculo, daría pasado a la madrugada del miércoles, y esa madrugada sería seguida por una mañana, y esa mañana te encontraría a vos yendo a la CTU, donde verías a Carrie, donde Carrie te sonreiría maliciosamente y te dejaría en claro lo mucho que se divertiría aprovechando su paso por la Unidad para molestarte, para recordarte que en el juego de la crueldad ella siempre tiene el as bajo la manga.

El problema es que esta vez también estaría asechándolo a Tony, y eso no te gusta en lo absoluto. Vos sí podés encargarte de Carrie, vos sí podés juntar las fuerzas para hacerle frente, quitarte los guantes y pelear si hace falta, siempre manteniendo la dignidad y la compostura. Duelen las cosas que dice y las cosas que hace, duelen sus palabras y vas a tener que amarte de una paciencia infinita, pero en el fondo sabés que aunque cueste vas a arreglártelas. Lo que no querías, lo que te daba miedo, era que Tony quedara en el medio de todo (y desde el comienzo supiste que así sería, que quedaría en el medio de todo); su carrera como director podría ser muy fructífera y abrirle muchas puertas, y lo que menos necesita es a una imbécil de la talla de Carrie poniéndole complicaciones y haciéndolo perder el temperamento cuando recién acaban de darle su ascenso. Lo que menos necesita es tener que andar esquivando a esa zorra y a sus juegos y a sus mentiras. Lo que menos necesita es arriesgarse para protegerte o defenderte a vos.

Así es la vida: se esconde, se asoma, vuelve a esconderse, se apaga, se enciende, se ilumina, se desvanece, reaparece, se esconde nuevo, se asoma. Los gramos de dolor pesan en un lado de la balanza y en el otro pesan los instantes de amor, de dulzura, de ternura, de locura que se viven junto a esa otra alma que fue puesta sobre la faz de la Tierra para estar con su gemela recorriendo paso a paso el camino.

Así es la vida.

Así son los seres humanos: están hechos de esos instantes de amor, y de esos gramos de dolor, y son ellos los que a través de sus acciones, a través de su obrar, logran que la vida se asome otra vez cuando a ésta se le ocurre jugar a las escondidas.

Eso sentiste ese martes: que la vida esta hecha de instantes de amor como ése tan dulce y tan íntimo pero a la vez tan inocente que vivieron en su oficina durante los escasos minutos que tuvieron para estar completamente solos (bueno, _casi completamente solos_ si se tiene en cuenta que el piso de abajo estaba lleno de técnicos y analistas y que las paredes están hechas de una fina capa de vidrio); que la vida está hecha de esos gramos de dolor que pesan en nuestros corazones y que la persona que nació para amarnos puede sentir con la misma intensidad que nosotros los sentimos: vos sentiste su dolor cuando mencionó el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano, sentiste su dolor cuando te dijo que no podía permitirse derramar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir porque debía mantenerse fuerte para cargar el nuevo peso que se depositó sobre sus hombros, y sabías que él sintió tu dolor cuando por primera vez mencionaste – sin ahondar en detalles – el alcoholismo de su madre y esos momentos tristes de tu infancia.

Horas más tarde, cuando ya casi no quedaba nadie del turno diurno en el piso principal, apagaste tu computadora, dejaste las cosas sobre tu escritorio prolijamente ordenadas y te dirigiste al vestuario donde en un casillero guardás un cambio de ropa por si – como sucedió la semana pasada – ocurre alguna clase de accidente y necesitás una muda nueva; no tenés intenciones de volver a tu casa, no tenés intenciones de dejarlo a él solo bajo ningún concepto, por lo cual tendrías que llevarte esas ropas en un bolsito para tener qué ponerte a la mañana siguiente.

Abandonaron el edificio con escasos minutos de diferencia, cada uno en su auto, siendo implícito el plan de dirigirse hasta el departamento de él, porque realmente durante el resto de la jornada no habían tenido oportunidad para hablar mucho o para decirse más de un puñado de palabras que no tuvieran que ver con asuntos relacionados con el trabajo.

Al llegar, cambiaste tu pantalón de vestir azul y tu blusa haciendo juego por otro de sus sweaters – esa vez de color verde inglés – y otro jogging gris. Ambos te quedaban enormes, tanto que tuviste que darle vueltas a las mangas para poder usar las manos, aunque realmente no les diste mucho uso mientras él cocinaba la cena para los dos y vos – totalmente pegado tu cuerpo al de él mientras tus brazos envolvían su cintura y tu cabeza reposaba en su espalda, tu oído siendo invadido por el sonido de los latidos de su corazón– simplemente le hacías compañía, presa también de ese silencio cómodo que envolvía la atmósfera.

"Estuve todo el día esperando este momento" susurró, dándose la vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente.

La diferencia de altura le permitió reposar su mejilla en tu cabeza mientras te envolvía en sus brazos, acercándote tanto como fuera posible, hasta quedar incluso más pegados que antes. Su voz sonaba dulce y relajada, pero ese dejo de tristeza estaba ahí, seguía ahí.

"Estuve todo el día esperando el momento en que pudiera abrazarte, cerrar los ojos y abrir mi cajita para compartir con vos las emociones que guardé ahí"

"Mis ganas de abrazarte también me enloquecieron" confesaste, y al presionar tu rostro contra su pecho para inhalar ese perfume al que te convertiste incurable adicta sentiste en el bolsillo de su camisa el cuadradito de papel amarillo doblado, ese cuadradito en el cual esa mañana en su oficina dibujaste la pequeña 'caja'.

"¿Así que sirvió mi idea de la cajita?" preguntaste tímidamente.

"Mucho" sentiste sus labios acariciando suavemente tu sien "En realidad, sólo tenerte en mi vida basta para que las cosas malas no lo sean tanto"

Inhaló hondo antes de enmarcar tu rostro con sus manos tibias y seguir hablando.

"Michelle, pude soportar el resto del día sin explotar gracias a vos. Pude soportar el resto del día porque en el bolsillo de mi camisa llevaba la cajita que me diste para guardar mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos, para guardar esas cosas que pesaban en mi alma y aligerarla, para guardar esos pensamientos y esos sentimientos y después compartirlos con vos, con el amor de mi vida, con la persona en la que más confío"

Besaste sus labios despacio, diciéndole sin palabras que te sentís igual, que tenerlo en tu vida es suficiente para que las tormentas desaparezcan, los cielos grises se despejen y los miedos empequeñezcan, que te alegraba haberlo ayudado de alguna manera, que te alegraba haber hecho que sobrevivir a ese día fuera más fácil y menos doloroso.

Lo besaste despacio, con una dulzura infinita empapando tus labios, y mientras el beso se profundizaba podías sentir sus pestañas moviéndose lentamente contra la sensible piel de tus párpados caídos, acariciándolos con la misma sutileza que las alas de una mariposa.

"No te preocupes por Carrie, Michelle" te pidió más tarde mientras comían el plato sencillo que había preparado "No voy a permitir que cruce ninguna raya, no voy a dejar que te moleste o que te complique la existencia" prometió.

"Tony, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa: puedo manejar a Carrie. Además" suspiraste "nos vio besándonos. Lo que menos necesitamos es que nuestro pequeño secreto salga a la luz, y créeme: si percibe algo entre nosotros, va a encargarse de que salga a la luz. Si empezás a defenderme a capa y espada, si empezás a demostrar que te preocupás por mí, va a darse cuenta que el beso que vio no fue un hecho aislado, y va a complicarte la existencia a vos, y es lo que menos quiero"

Por toda respuesta recibiste un roce de sus labios en los tuyos.

"No te preocupes, Michelle: hay maneras en las que un jefe puede controlar a empleadas como Carrie sin caer en favoritismos o sin demostrar sus debilidades. Te lo prometo: no va a lastimarte, no va a hacerte daño, y yo no voy a meterme en problemas, mi vida"

Sonrió, y no pudiste evitar sonreír.

Dios, incluso en días difíciles como aquel, incluso en un día como aquel en el cual se notaba claramente en sus ojos (que se habían nublado aún más después de dejar la CTU, como si estuvieran preparándose para el diluvio que vendría más tarde) que estaba triste, se las arreglaba para hacer que te sintieras protegida, para sonreír e iluminar tu mundo con esa sonrisa.

"Te amo" murmuraste.

Y cuando sus dedos se enredaron en los pocos bucles rebeldes que caían alrededor de tu rostro enmarcándolo porque eran demasiado cortos para ser aprisionados por el ganchito de plástico, pudiste leer en su expresión que él te ama con la misma profundidad.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio; lavaron y secaron los platos juntos, aún en silencio, robándose miradas de tanto en tanto.

Y en silencio permanecieron hasta que, cerca de media hora más tarde, vos lo tomaste a él de la mano y lentamente lo guiaste de la cocina a la sala de estar, hasta el sillón, donde lo ayudaste a recostarse para luego dejarte caer con delicadeza a su lado, acurrucándote muy cerca suyo en el hueco que quedaba libre entre su cuerpo y el respaldo del sillón, quedando atrapada entre éste y su cuerpo adolorido y cansado después de una larga jornada de trabajo en un día como aquel, en el día en que se cumplía otro aniversario del fallecimiento de uno de sus dos hermanos muertos.

Ambos se acomodaron de forma tal que sus frentes quedaron una pegada a la otra, la punta de tu nariz y la punta de la de él tocándose, tus ojos y sus ojos nivelados a la misma altura sirviendo de perfectos espejos para verse reflejados en ellos y encontrarse con sus aspectos cansinos y desgastados. Tu mano derecha encontró a su mano derecha y nuevamente los dedos se entrelazaron. Los dedos de tu mano izquierda comenzaron a jugar con sus rulitos negros, acariciando y masajeando despacio su cuero cabelludo para ayudarlo a relajarse; los dedos de su mano izquierda jugaban con tus bucles también, enredándose en ellos, desenredándose, volviéndose a enredar.

Tu corazón latiendo con el suyo, sincronizados, al mismo tiempo, al mismo ritmo, acompasados, como lo han estado desde que el mundo es mundo. Como lo estarán para siempre, aunque ustedes todavía no sepan demasiado del lazo que los une, el destino que les espera, la forma en que las estrellas han estado siempre alineadas, escribiendo con sus luces miles de historias de amor, una más hermosa y más profunda que la otra, para que tu alma y su alma las protagonizaran.

Tu alma y su alma, expuestas y vulnerables bajo el tibio clima de esa noche, en la oscuridad de su sala de estar, oscuridad sólo rota por la luz proveniente de esa lámpara de pie que yace a un costado, lámpara de pie que encendiste mientras lo guiabas desde la cocina hacia el sillón, lámpara que arrojaba la suficiente luz para que pudieras examinar sus facciones mientras tus dedos se movían de su cabello a su rostro, trazándolas, dibujándolas dulce y delicadamente.

Los dos, ahí, en su sala de estar, acurrucados en el sillón, en una atmósfera de intimidad e inocencia tan dulce que mirarse a los ojos de esa manera, tan intensamente, con tanta confianza brillando en ellos, tan vulnerables los dos, tan expuestos los dos, con la guardia baja, _casi_ dolía.

Los dos, ahí, expectantes: vos queriendo escuchar, él queriendo hablar. Los dos, sabiendo que el silencio desaparecería en cuanto sus labios se partieran y las palabras empezaran a tomar forma de sonido hasta completar el viaje con destino a tus oídos y alcanzarlos.

"Mi hermano Christian fue una de las víctimas de los atentados del 11 de septiembre" comenzó a contarte en voz baja, tan baja que quizá hubieras tenido problemas para comprender si no hubieras estado prestando tanta atención a cada uno de sus gestos, a cada uno de sus movimientos, a sus labios abriendo y cerrándose despacio "Era un hombre joven, trabajador. Era médico, cirujano, especialista en emergencias. Se dedicaba a salvar vidas" seguías acariciando su rostro, seguías mirándolo a los ojos: ni rastros de lágrimas, solamente emoción pura y cruda en su voz "Su esposa, Teresa, y él vivían en New York, con sus dos hijos, Harry y Ekaterina. Son mellizos, como Christian y Eva" sonrió dulcemente, y tus labios se curvaron también reflejando esa sonrisa "Michelle, ellos eran felices, hasta que esa mañana en la que él se encontraba en el World Trade Center por una de esas casualidades y… Michelle, nunca más volvió" dejó escapar en un suspiro "Nunca más volvió" repitió, y sentiste tus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Esas cosas pasan.

Esas tragedias pasan.

Desgraciadamente, así es la vida: la vida está hecha de instantes de amor, y también está hecha de instantes de dolor que pesan demasiado.

"Nunca más volvió a ver a su esposa, nunca más volvió a ver a sus hijos. Nunca más volvió a ver a sus hermanos. Nunca más volvió a ver a sus padres. Nunca más volvió a ver a sus sobrinos. Nunca más volvimos a verlo, porque entre los escombros y los muertos no pudieron encontrar el cuerpo, o los restos de su cuerpo para ser más exactos"

Es así: en un segundo se pierden vidas. En un segundo se destruye una familia. En un segundo se destruyen un futuro, un mundo, un hogar.

Lamentablemente es así.

"Con mi papá pasó lo mismo" empezaste a decir antes de siquiera darte cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo "Un día fue al trabajo… Nunca más volvió. Murió de un paro cardíaco cuando yo era una beba de once meses. Se fue de golpe, sin que nadie lo esperara"

Besó la punta de tu nariz y dejó sus labios descansando ahí por un segundo, agradeciéndote que estuvieras abriéndote vos también, que estuvieras compartiendo cosas de tu historia con él, así como él estaba compartiendo ese capítulo de la suya.

"Desde ese día, atrapar terroristas tiene un significado especial para mí" continuó, con la voz aún más cargada de emoción "Desde ese día, hago mi trabajo en memoria de mi hermano mayor, el que jugaba al futbol conmigo, el que se enojaba cuando tocaba sus cosas, el que protegía a mis hermanas de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerles daño, el que desafiaba a Martina al ajedrez y creía que tenía posibilidades de ganarle, el que alegraba a Gabrielle con sus abrazos de oso cuando estaba triste, el que entró a la sala de partos con Fiona cuando tuvo a su primer hijo prematuramente porque su marido se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, el que para hacerse el chistoso en las reuniones familiares se ponía una peluca e imitaba a Eva enojada, el que siempre le traía flores a la abuela Rosita… Eso es lo que _ellos_ le quitaron al mundo" concluyó ": un padre de familia, un hermano, un tío, un hijo, un médico, un amigo, un marido. Todo eso ellos arrancaron de este mundo. Y con cada día que pasa me doy cuenta que aunque atrapemos a cientos de esos desgraciados y los alejemos de la sociedad, aunque a todos les den la pena máxima y los sentencien a la silla eléctrica, aunque los detengamos, mi hermano va a seguir estando muerto. Él no va a volver, soy consciente de eso. Y duele"

No sabías qué decir, pero lo cierto es que las palabras _no_ eran necesarias _en lo absoluto_. Tu mirada lo decía todo, tus manos acariciándolo decían todo lo que en palabras no se podía decir, tus labios besando su frente lo decían todo, tus brazos estrechándolo con fuerza lo decían todo, todo lo que fuera necesario decir, todo lo que fuera necesario escuchar.

Nuevamente sumidos en silencio, viste una única lagrima nacer en sus ojos y recorrer su mejilla para morir antes de llegar a la comisura de sus labios, atrapada por tu boca en lo que fue el último beso que le diste – más que un beso a penas un roce – antes de que cerrara los ojos fuertemente, enterrara su rostro en el hueco entre tu cuello y tu hombro, y, abrazándote con una fuerza que denotaba que su vida en ese momento _sí_ dependía de ello, se quedara profundamente dormido en tus brazos, luego de haberte contado ese pedacito de su historia, ese pedacito del mapa de su vida, del mapa del tramo recorrido hasta esa noche, hasta ese segundo, hasta ese instante en el cual se adentró en el mundo de un sueño sereno y sin pesadillas, un sueño que duró hasta la mañana siguiente.

Vos, esa noche, te quedaste despierta, acurrucada en sus brazos, con la espalda a medio milímetro del respaldo, del sofá, acariciando su espalda y su cabeza, sintiendo su respiración pesada y pausada contra tu piel, inhalando para intoxícate con su perfume, ese perfume al que sos adicta.

Vos, envuelta en ese sweater color verde inglés que te queda enorme pero que te encanta porque es suyo. Él, aún con las ropas que vistió ese día, aún con esa camisa negra en cuyo bolsillo se encuentra ese pequeño cuadradito de papel amarillo en el cual dibujaste una caja para que pusiera sus pensamientos y sentimientos, pensamientos y sentimientos que luego compartió con vos.

Cerca de las cuatro y media de la madrugada caíste presa de Morfeo, no sin antes haber susurrado en sus oídos miles de veces dos palabras que estabas segura él escucharía aún en sus sueños, dos palabras que querés que se graben a fuego en cada recoveco de su ser, dos palabras que aunque no lo explican todo al menos resumen gran parte de ello: _'te amo'_.

Hoy, miércoles por la mañana, el reloj da las cinco y media anunciando que es hora de despertarse.

Hoy, miércoles por la mañana, abrís los ojos luego de haber descansado sólo una hora, y te encontrás con la única persona que te importa sobre la faz de la Tierra aún dormida en tus brazos, con la cara aún enterrada en tu cuello, con sus brazos aún estrechándote fuertemente.

Hoy, miércoles, va a ser un día fatal.

Y lo va a ser también el jueves.

Y el viernes.

Y probablemente cuentes las horas hasta que llegue el fin de semana y puedas escaparte del resto del mundo por un ratito.

En este momento, siendo las cinco de la mañana con cuarenta y cinco minutos, realmente no te importa eso, porque sabés que junto con el sol la vida está asomándose otra vez, porque sabés que la vida está hecha de gramos de dolor, pero que los gramos pesan menos gracias a los instantes de amor.

Estás cansada, muy, pero no te interesa en lo más mínimo. Este miércoles va a ser un infierno, pero tampoco te interesa realmente. Hasta ahora ha empezado muy bien: sus ojos están abiertos, luce tranquilo y relajado, su tristeza se ha calmado, sus labios dan los buenos días a los tuyos, entre besos te agradece por haberlo cuidado anoche.

Instantes de amor como éste hacen que cada gramo de dolor valga la pena.

El miércoles, el jueves y el viernes van a ser terribles, sí.

Y francamente no te importa.

Ahora, en este preciso instante, no te importa.

* * *

_En respuesta a la pregunta sobre los días en los que suelo subir los capítulos, todo depende del tiempo que tenga para escribir (inspiración nunca me falta, la máquina que tengo en el cerebro no se apaga nunca, aunque a veces me vendría bien algo de silencio, pero cuando se trata de esta historia siempre salen ideas nuevas: por eso va a ser tan horriblemente larga). Probablemente - dado que hace menos de una semana empecé la facultad de Derecho - vaya a tener menos tiempo para escribir, pero mi propósito es postear entre uno y dos capítulos por semana. Al menos habrá un capítulo por semana, que estará sin falta los viernes. En el medio podrán aparecer otros capítulos que vaya escribiendo, pero los viernes es el día en que sí o sí habrá un capítulo nuevo. Tengo todo el capítulo 49 planeado (adelanto: Carrie, llamadas telefónicas de la madre de Tony, un poquitito de Martina, un poquitito de Jack y la aparición de otra de las hermanas de Tony en el cuadro), y de a cuerdo a lo pensado va a ser corto, por lo cual quizá esté listo antes de que termine este fin de semana, pero no prometo nada. Gracias por leer y por dejar esos comentarios que aumentan mis ganas de escribir. _


	49. Patito feo

_Patito feo, _

_Ya entenderás_

_Que eres más bella que las demás. _

Querés que la taquicardia cese. El problema es que el corazón es un músculo: si no late, revienta. Y en estos momentos, después de los últimos tres días y lo terriblemente difíciles de soportar que fueron cada uno de ellos, no hay forma posible de que tu corazón lata tranquilamente, a una velocidad considerablemente normal: o late así, desaforado y descontrolado, rápido y furioso, tenso y electrizado, o directamente deja de latir y revienta.

Estás enojado.

Estás cansado.

Estás estresado.

Estás frustrado.

Estás molesto.

Estás exhausto.

Estás irritado.

No ves la hora de irte a casa, no ves la hora de que el fin de semana comience. No ves la hora de que esta semana termine de una buena vez por todas, no ves la hora de poder respirar sin sentir la presión sobre los hombros o un nudo apretando tu pecho, impidiéndote respirar.

No ves la hora de tener a Michelle en tus brazos para cuidarla, escucharla y ayudarla a relajarse, para hacer que se sienta amada y repetirle mil veces que es hermosa hasta que te crea. No ves la hora de estar vos en sus brazos para poder calmarte, para volver a respirar bien, para que tu corazón vuelva a latir correctamente.

Ser director de la Unidad Antiterrorista de la Ciudad de Los Angeles es mucho más difícil de lo que pensaste, pero podés lidiar con ello. Hay una gran cantidad de papeles que llenar para satisfacer a los dioses burócratas y no te hace gracia que esos papeles tengan que ser llenados con palabras escritas de tu puño y letra, pero podés lidiar con eso. Tener a obreros y constructores dando vueltas por el edificio haciendo ruido y ensuciando, poniendo grandes fajos de cinta amarilla para acordonar determinadas áreas, es molesto, sí, pero podés lidiar con eso. Muchos agentes, técnicos, analistas y otros empleados ahora recurren a vos en busca de consejos, indicaciones, instrucciones y ayuda, pero con eso podés lidiar también. Chappelle te llama miles de veces al día, e incluso el jueves pasó a 'visitarte' para ver 'cómo estaban funcionando las cosas', te controla más de lo que te gustaría y prácticamente está respirándote en el cuello, pero sabías que eso sucedería y con eso podés lidiar.

La única cosa con la que no podés lidiar es Michelle sufriendo.

_Eso_ es algo que te desarma, te deshace, te aniquila, te destroza.

Cuando ella sufre, vos también sufrís. Y ay, Dios, cómo sufrís.

Durante el miércoles y el jueves el comportamiento de Carrie fue similar al que demostró durante esas horas en las cuales 'ayudó' a la CTU mientras estaban tratando de probar la veracidad o falsificación del audio de Chipre: insolente, sarcástica, irónica, con esa lengua afilada de víbora deslizando comentarios inapropiados sobre tu incompetencia para dirigir la Unidad y la incompetencia del resto de tu equipo, con esa expresión de mosquita muerta pintada en el rostro, con ese brillo maliciosos brillándole en la mirada, con esos ojos enormes y llenos de odio barriendo el lugar con desdén y malevolencia.

Durante el miércoles y el jueves las cosas, el ambiente, la tensión, fueron muy similares a los vividos esa madrugada en la que el país estaba a punto de entrar en guerra mientras Jack recorría las calles de Los Angeles tratando de probar que el gobierno actuaría basándose en evidencia muy bien falsificada. Te encargaste que Michelle y Carrie no tuvieran que pasar mucho tiempo juntas, te encargaste que a Carrie le asignara un escritorio lejano al de Michelle, te encargaste de ser vos la persona a la cual respondiera directamente y la persona de la cual recibiera órdenes directamente, te encargaste de que no se pasara de lista, te encargaste de mantenerla, dentro de todo, controlada.

Durante el miércoles y el jueves, sólo se desquitó con vos, y lo cierto es que sus acusaciones verbales y comentarios fuera de lugar realmente no te molestaron. Esas acusaciones verbales, esos comentarios fuera de lugar, realmente los habías visto venir. Te preguntó con cuáles de tus empleadas tenías planeado besarte ese día en algún corredor desierto y oscuro, y no contestaste, por lo cual no le diste posición a seguir escarbando ahí. Luego en otra ocasión te dijo que todavía estaba esperando que le agradecieras por no haberle contado a Chappelle, a Hammond o a algún otro superior que te encontró en medio de una crisis mayor prácticamente arrancándole el labio a la que ahora es tu segunda en comando; tampoco le diste cabida. Hubo un tercer intercambio de palabras en el cual lanzó un par de indirectas que ni te molestaste en escuchar y registrar porque realmente hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo. Y, obviamente, se las arregló para que – aún con las precauciones tomadas por vos – su camino y el de Michelle se cruzaran dos o tres veces, aprovechando para decirle cosas similares a las que te dijo a vos, las cuales obviamente fueron ignoradas por ella porque es demasiado inteligente para darle lugar. Si de algún modo las palabras y actitudes de Carrie la afectaron durante esa madrugada que siguió a los hechos fatídicos ocurridos durante ese martes fue porque estaba cansada, estresada, asustada.

Durante el miércoles y el jueves el ambiente no fue completamente relajado y armonioso, pero al menos Michelle y vos pudieron lidiar con Carrie y con sus ganas de llamar la atención mediante esas actitudes típicas de reina del drama de la secundaria. Era lo que sabían vendría, era eso de lo que te habías preparado para protegerla, era eso lo que estabas seguro sucedería: no hubo sorpresas, nada raro, nada que no estuvieran esperando.

Hoy, viernes, sin embargo, Carrie decidió ir un poquito más lejos, y algo que dijo o hizo – acerca de lo cual todavía no sabés – redujo a Michelle a un manojo de lágrimas.

Te diste cuenta cuando luego de haber pasado penosos cuarenta minutos al teléfono con toda clase de superiores e idiotas burócratas de División decidiste relajarte unos minutos, sentarte en tu oficina y 'casualmente' mirarla un ratito a través de las paredes de vidrio, tal y como hiciste varias veces durante el transcurso de los dos días que antecedieron a éste. Esperabas distraerte, despejarte, alegrarte observándola tipiando en su computadora, mordiéndose los labios en señal de concentración, sonriendo al darse cuenta incluso estando de espaldas a vos que tus ojos estaban clavados en ella, trabajando dedicada y eficiente como de costumbre, más hermosa y exóticamente atractiva con cada segundo que transcurre.

Lo que viste, sin embargo, fue distinto.

Cuando finalmente colgaste el teléfono y giraste tu silla hasta situarte en la dirección correcta para observarla, la notaste extrañamente quieta, prácticamente moviéndose en cámara lenta, pausadamente. Eso te llamó la atención, mucho. Llevás meses observándola, desde el segundo en que la conociste unos nueve meses atrás la observás con devoción, con locura, con atención desmedida, con obsesión, sin perderte detalle, fijándote en todo: conocés cada uno de sus movimientos, podés leer su lenguaje corporal, podés presentir cuando algo anda mal, como si tu alma y la de ella se comunicaran mediante un lenguaje desconocido para otros seres humanos.

Pueden llamarte loco, no te interesa: conocés a la mujer que amás y sos capaz de decir cuándo las piezas del rompecabezas no encajan correctamente, cuando no es ella misma, cuando hay algo fuera de lugar.

Ése era uno de esos momentos.

Tomaste el teléfono nuevamente – ése que habías estado sosteniendo en tu mano durante más de media hora mientras te aburrían con indicaciones, preguntas y demás engranajes de la burocracia que forman parte de rituales que deben ser cumplidos para mantener la unidad en funcionamiento - y, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, marcaste el número de su estación.

El sonido del aparato pareció sobresaltarla, evidentemente, por eso dio un respingo antes de echar la mano encima al tubo y contestar:

"CTU, Michelle Dessler"

Su voz, escuchar esa voz fue como si un cuchillo se clavara en tu pecho, como si tomaran tu estómago y te lo retorcieran hasta hacerlo sangrar, como si te clavaran una puñalada y una vez abierta la profunda herida siguieran revolviendo el puñal dentro de ella para causarte un dolor insoportable.

Esa voz, esa voz dando forma a tres palabras comunes y corrientes, esa voz dando forma al 'saludo habitual' de la Unidad, al saludo con el que la mayoría de los agentes contesta el teléfono al recibir una llamada, esa voz te dijo todo, esa voz explicó todo, esa voz te demostró que la amás tanto que el mínimo indicio de sufrimiento causado a ella es suficiente para partirte al medio, para destrozarte, para matarte.

Esa voz era la voz de una persona triste que está yéndose en intentos por ocultar ese ahogo y que el resto del mundo no se percate de él, esa era la voz de una muñequita frágil y delicada que ha sido rota en mil pedazos pero que trata de mantenerse compuesta y no desmoronarse porque no quiere que haya testigos de su quiebre, porque no quiere que el resto del mundo vea los pedazos desperdigados en el suelo, porque no quiere que alguien cruel vaya y empiece a martillar sobre esos pedazos rotos, haciéndolos añicos aún más, una y otra vez. Esa voz, esa era la voz de _tu_ princesa y dejaba más que en claro que estaba _sufriendo_.

Podés lidiar con todo en este mundo, podés soportar cualquier cosa, podés hacerle frente a cualquier cosa, pero no existe sobre la faz de la Tierra, no existe en el Universo algo peor para vos que escuchar al amor de tu vida sufrir. No hay nada que te afecte tanto como saber que la personita que más te importa está sufriendo y que tiene el alma hecha jirones por intentar demasiado ocultar ese sufrimiento.

"Michelle, ¿podrías subir un momento, por favor?" le pediste con tono dulce y suave, intentando contener tus emociones, esas emociones inexplicables y nunca antes sentidas que se despertaron cuando te diste cuenta con sólo mirarla que había algo fuera de lugar, que estaba demasiado quieta, que el sonido de su voz al clavarse cual cuchillo en tu cuerpo denotaba que estaba, por algún motivo distante de encontrarse entre tus conocimientos, herida.

Sin decir una palabra, en absoluto silencio, volvió a depositar el auricular en su lugar y con los mismos movimientos pausados se levantó y caminó hasta tu oficina, subiendo lentamente peldaño por peldaño, mientras tu corazón se desbordaba esperando a que llegase, esperando a que cruzara la puerta. Tu dedo pulgar buscó y encontró en anticipación el botón que cierra de forma automática las persianas americanas del los muros de vidrio de tu oficina, quedando ésta en absoluta privacidad.

Cuando ella entró, cuando se quedó de pie en el rellano, frente a vos… Esa visión fue suficiente para que te sintieras como si con un martillo golpearan salvajemente a tu alma.

Los ojos secos pero levemente hinchados y la piel ligeramente enrojecida eran señal indiscutible de que había estado llorando, aunque obviamente había puesto mucho esfuerzo en disimularlo; si no fuera por el hecho de que conocés sus rasgos, sus facciones, el color de su piel y la forma de sus ojos de memoria, no lo habrías notado. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra, no lo hubieras notado, pero como es _ella_ sí lo notás.

Y te parte el alma al medio.

"¿Qué pasa, Tony?" preguntó tímidamente, tratando de sonar calmada, relajada, tranquila, tratando de que no te percataras de esa especie de nube gris invisible que envolvía a su ser, tratando de que no vieras a través de sus intentos de simular estar bien.

Como si no hubiera sabido por qué la llamaste.

Cómo si no hubiera sabido por qué estaba ahí.

Como si no hubiera sabido que en cuanto la vieras entenderías que no se hallaba bien, incluso si te percataste de ello viéndola de lejos, desde arriba y a través de una pared de vidrio.

"Eso esperaba que vos me expliques" murmuraste.

"No pasa nada" mintió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Obviamente no le creíste.

Obviamente ella sabía que no serviría de nada decirte mentiras, que no te las tragarías.

Obviamente no dejarías que pensara que sus mentiras surtieron algún efecto.

Los vidrios que formaban la mitad de las paredes de tu despacho estaban cubiertos por esas persianas americanas grises, lo cual significaba que tenían privacidad. Francamente no te importaba que alguien levantara la cabeza y se fijara en el hecho de que la visión estaba bloqueada, porque estabas seguro de que no llamaría poderosamente la atención de nadie; Mason solía hacerlo cuando quería tener algo de tranquilidad y escuchar música mientras completaba las montañas interminables de papeleo o cuando simplemente deseaba aflojarse la corbata y quedarse en mangas de camisa; muchos otros en distintas agencias seguramente prefieren trabajar sin ser distraídos por los permanentes movimientos del resto de las personas que están en la Unidad. Nadie tendría por qué notar que Michelle estaba ahí arriba con vos. A decir verdad, si hay algo que te enorgullece de al menos el 95% de los técnicos, analistas y demás personas que forman el cuerpo de empleados de la CTU es el hecho de que se ocupan de sus asuntos y dejan que el resto del mundo exista sin intervenir ni interesarse. Algunas secretarias son, por supuesto, chismosas, pero se encuentran en otro piso, no en éste, así que realmente no tenías de qué preocuparte.

Por eso diste dos largas zancadas hasta que quedó tu cuerpo a escasos centímetros del suyo, tan cerca que estabas invadiendo su espacio personal, con las puntas de tus zapatos tocando la punta de los suyos, tan cerca que el aire que exhalabas era el que ella inhalaba y viceversa, tan cerca que podías sentir ese perfume al que sos adicto, ese perfume tan único que no podés describir pero que te tiene hechizado.

Su mirada se cayó al suelo, quedando clavada en sus pies, evitando encontrarse con la tuya, quizá para impedir que vieras más allá de la tristeza y el daño que ya habías captado, quizá para no verse reflejada en esos dos espejos que son tus ojos, y ver su aspecto triste y opaco brillando en ellos.

Sin pronunciar palabra, dejaste que tus manos acunaran su rostro, fundiéndose el frío de tus palmas con la tibieza de sus mejillas (¿o eran tus manos las que estaban tibias y sus mejillas las que estaban frías?), y lo levantaste muy despacio hasta que sus ojos y los tuyos quedaron al mismo nivel. Viste tu reflejo brillando en ellos, en esos dos ojos hermosos, esos dos ojos tan raros, tan exóticos, tan expresivos, esos dos ojos que son como campos magnéticos para los tuyos.

Podrías ahogarte en esos dos ojos.

En esos dos ojos viste también esa tristeza que pudiste percibir cuando la observaste y te diste cuenta que sus movimientos en cámara lenta eran claro indicio de que algo andaba mal. Y al ver dentro de esos dos ojos confirmaste tus sospechas.

"Michelle, ¿qué pasa?" rogaste saber en un suspiro, dejando que algunos de tus dedos se enredaran en sus bucles, buscando relajarla un poco con tus caricias, porque era evidente lo tensa que estaba.

"No pasa nada, Tony" mintió otra vez, en un susurro "En serio" insistió, pero estabas lejos de creerle.

Acercaste su rostro aún más al tuyo, hasta que sólo un milímetro separaba la punta de tu nariz de la suya, hasta que su perfume te embriagaba de tal forma que por un instante te sentiste sofocado, ahogado, intoxicado. Acercaste su rostro aún más al tuyo, tanto que al moverse tus labios cuando hablabas _prácticamente_ rozaban los tuyos, tanto que tu respiración se mezclaba con la suya, embriagándote e intoxicándote aún más.

"Puedo verlo en tus ojos, Michelle" dijiste, sin perder ese tono bajo, dulce y cargado de amor "Pude notarlo mientras te observaba desde acá arriba" seguiste, acariciando con tus manos sus mejillas "… Lucías tan apagada, tan distante" sus párpados se cayeron un momento, pero luego volvió a abrirlos ", tan distinta, como si no estuvieras ahí, como si estuvieras existiendo maquinalmente, automáticamente"

Su mirada volvió a desviarse, clavándose en el suelo bajo los pies de ambos _otra vez_, y al dejar caer su rostro hacia un costado sus labios rozaron la palma de tu mano, enviando una descarga eléctrica que recorrió de arriba a abajo tu columna vertebral, estremeciéndote.

Nunca antes te sentiste así, nunca antes te pudieron así, nunca antes experimentaste tal dependencia de un solo ser humano, de un solo cuerpo, de una sola alma.

Nunca antes el contacto piel a piel con una persona surtió tanto efecto en vos, un efecto capaz de dejarte sin palabras, de paralizarte, de calmarte, de robarte el control, de enloquecerte, todo al mismo tiempo.

Su rostro estaba entonces enterrado en tu mano, tan grande y tan fuerte en comparación a las suyas, pequeñas y frágiles cual sus brazos que caían a los costados de su cuerpo, tan tensos como el resto de él todo.

Su rostro, anidado en tu mano, escondido allí, sus párpados cerrados una vez más, sus pestañas larguísimas y curvas haciéndote cosquillas, su anatomía aún rígida como si estuviera tratando de contenerse, como si temiera aflojarse.

¿Por qué temía dejarse ir, desahogarse, liberarse de lo que fuera que estaba anclándola al piso, en tu presencia?

Algo andaba definitivamente mal, y con cada segundo que pasaba tu corazón se comprimía más y más, adolorido y preocupado, desesperado por calmarla, por hacerle bien, por lograr que confiara en vos, que te demostrara una vez más esa confianza infinita e incondicional que sabés tiene en vos, esa misma confianza infinita e incondicional que tenés depositada en ella.

"No me digas que no sucede nada, Michelle" imploraste en un murmullo ", porque ahora que te tengo a centímetros" _a milímetros, mejor dicho_ "de mí puedo notar con más claridad que no estás bien, que estás triste, que estás sufriendo"

Decir las palabras, escucharte a vos mismo diciéndolas, hizo que sintieras un puñal imaginario clavándose en tu estómago, un puño imaginario pegándote en el estómago y dejándote sin aire, una mano imaginaria haciendo un nudo en tu garganta y apretando cada vez más y más fuerte.

No sabías por qué estaba sufriendo, no sabías por qué estabas tan terriblemente seguro de que por dentro ella estaba muriendo de dolor, no sabías qué clase de conexión hacía que lo supieras, no sabías qué clase de explicación correspondía a esa conexión que te llevaba a entender a través de su cuerpo y de su mirada lo que estaba sucediendo en su alma, pero sin lugar a dudas podías afirmar que la idea de Michelle sufriendo era suficiente para _matarte_.

Probablemente nunca sepas cómo, tal vez llegues al final de tu vida sin saber por qué, pero es así: la idea de que ella esté sufriendo en cualquier nivel, es lo suficientemente poderosa, lo suficientemente letal para desgarrarte y hacerte morir desangrado.

Exagerado, sí.

Extremista, también.

Pero es de este modo y no puede ser de ningún otro.

Porque _así_ es el amor verdadero.

"No me preguntes cómo: simplemente puedo sentirlo" continuaste en susurros ", como si lo que te duele a vos me doliera a mí"

_Y es que realmente me duele. No te das una idea de cuánto me duele, y ni siquiera conozco el motivo que te redujo a este espectro que trata de disimular la pena que lleva en su interior._

"Es como si ese sufrimiento que está envolviéndote estuviera clavándose en mi propia carne"

Suspiraste, conteniendo el aire, sin respirar, con la falta de oxígeno haciendo doler a tus pulmones, con los párpados levemente caídos y los dedos de tu mano aún acariciando sus mejillas, totalmente ajeno al lugar en que te encontrabas, como si en ese instante tan íntimo, tan privado, el resto del mundo hubiera dejado de existir, como si el tiempo y el espacio carecieran de peso, como si los dos únicos cuerpos con vida en el Universo fueran el tuyo y el de ella, parados en medio de tu oficina, prácticamente abrazados, prácticamente a esa altura desmoronándose vos en sus brazos y ella en los tuyos.

Sentiste sus manos moverse hasta llegar a tu cabeza, y sus dedos entrelazándose en tu cabello, fuertemente, haciendo que se formara en tu mente el extraño pensamiento de que estaba aferrándose a vos como si no existiera otra fuerza capaz de sostenerla, como si fueras lo único manteniéndola en pie.

Su frente se posó sobre la tuya, y el frío de tu piel se fusionó con el calor de la de ella.

Por un momento entre los dos se hizo el silencio, y tu cuerpo sólo fue consciente del de ella.

Era, esa necesidad incontenible de contacto físico, no sólo el resultado de su evidente estado de vulnerabilidad que trataba de esconderse detrás de una máscara, detrás de una pose, no es el resultado de esa angustia que sentías porque podías percibir la inquietud que a ella interiormente la devoraba: esa terrible, incontenible, inmensa necesidad de contacto físico surgía de la abstinencia.

Abstinencia, así se llama una parte de las emociones que sentían desbordándolos.

Es exagerado y probablemente un grado de dependencia tan terriblemente profundo no sea normal, pero lo cierto es que así se llama lo que los llevó a actuar de ese modo, lo que los llevó a perder un poco el control en cuanto estuvieron solos, en privado, respirando el mismo aire, existiendo en un mismo espacio: abstinencia.

Abstinencia combinada con todo lo demás, combinada con su tristeza, combinada con tu necesidad de curar sus heridas, sean éstas cuales sean y sin importar qué las haya causado puntualmente.

Tanto el miércoles como el jueves apenas habían tenido tiempo para estar juntos; trabajaron ambos días jornadas de casi diez horas, con escasos segundos libres para siquiera intercambiar sonrisas cómplices o tener un momento a solas, un momento de tranquilidad, un momento para aflojarse al menos un par de minutos y dejar de fingir, poder mirarse sin miedo a que brillara en sus ojos algo más que sana admiración mutua entre dos compañeros.

Habían pasado ambos días corriendo de un lado al otro, ajustándose a sus nuevas posiciones dentro de la cadena de mando de la Unidad, reparando el sinfín de daños hechos al sistema durante esas horas en el infierno, haciendo llamadas, recibiendo llamadas, dando instrucciones, recibiendo instrucciones y además también lidiando con Carrie y con sus no tan sutiles comentarios susurrados sañosamente.

La noche del miércoles tuviste que quedarte trabajando hasta tarde codo a codo con un Ryan Chappelle que apareció de la nada a último minuto; si Michelle se hubiera quedado a esperarte hubieran levantado ciertas sospechas. Preguntó si necesitaban su ayuda para utilizar eso a modo de excusa, pero cuando Chappelle mismo le dijo que podía irse a su casa a descansar, no le quedó otra alternativa que marcharse, despidiéndose de vos con la mirada. Cuando finalmente llegaste a tu departamento, horas más tarde y completamente exhausto, con un dolor de cabeza terrible y un hambre voraz, lo primero que hiciste no fue abalanzarte sobre el botiquín en busca de una aspirina o atacar la heladera, si no llamarla a ella.

Así se quedó dormida la noche del miércoles: mientras vos le hablabas por teléfono, contándole con voz suave lo aburrida que es la CTU cuando ella no está ahí para iluminarla con su presencia, lo mucho que odiabas a Chappelle y a sus urgencias burocráticas de último momento y repitiéndole una y mil veces cuánto la extrañabas.

En la oscura soledad de tu sala de estar te quedaste dormido vos, después de haber cortado la comunicación con la tranquilidad de saber que ella estaba bien, que estaba descansando y que podrías tenerla en tus brazos la siguiente noche.

Claro que el destino se interpuso, y no sólo el jueves tuviste que contentarte con observarla desde lejos mientras los dos luchaban tratando de no sofocarse aplastados por montañas y montañas de trabajo, si no que por la noche tuviste que irte a casa solo porque luego de recibir varias llamadas durante la jornada de un Danny depresivo, aburrido y angustiad, Michelle debió ir a visitar a su hermano y cenar con él para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y que se hallara dentro de todo estable, sobrio y tomando sus medicamentos.

Miércoles y jueves podrán haber sido agotadores y terribles por muchos motivos, pero lo peor de ambos días fue el hecho de que al finalizarlos tuviste que irte – por una causa u otra – a la soledad de tu casa, sin ella, lejos de ella, sin poder abrazarla, sin poder besarla, sin poder acurrucarte a su lado y escuchar el sonido de su respiración, sin poder hablar de cualquier cosa, de todo y de nada, como lo hicieron esa noche de domingo en la que se quedaron despiertos hasta las cinco de la mañana, sin poder dormirte en sus brazos.

Y hoy, viernes, un rato atrás cuando ella llegó a tu oficina y los dos quedaron sumergidos en esa especie de privacidad momentánea, cuando miraste dentro de sus ojos y viste que algo andaba definitivamente mal, cuando sentiste _su_ dolor lastimándote a vos, cuando la tuviste tan cerca que su esencia sola bastaba para intoxicarte de la manera más peligrosa y más dulce, no pudiste contenerte.

No pudieron contenerse.

No pudieron evitar ceder.

Casi dos días, desde la mañana del miércoles, sin besarse, sin tocarse… Son muy pocos los síntomas del síndrome de abstinencia que tu cuerpo puede soportar. Son peores los síntomas de ese síndrome de abstinencia cuando podés ver claramente que el objeto de tu adicción está sufriendo roturas por dentro.

No pudiste aguantarte, no pudiste contenerte, y tuviste que ceder a la necesidad, tuviste que permitirte caer rendido después de haberle confesado en susurros desesperados que de nada servía mentirte porque podías sentir el sufrimiento que ella estaba experimentando, porque podías leerlo en sus ojos, porque podías ver a través de su cuerpo material y llegar – de alguna manera inexplicable – a su alma.

Y al escuchar esas palabras que le dijiste, al escuchar la sinceridad cruda envolviendo lo que decías, al sentir la desesperación en cada sílaba, al entender que sus mentiras eran inútiles, al darse cuenta de que su necesidad y la tuya eran las mismas y estaban hechas de lo mismo, ella también cedió.

Entonces vulnerables y en silencio se quedaron, hasta que ese silencio luego de lo que podrían haber sido diez segundos o diez milenios o diez millones de años o sólo una fracción separada de una eterna línea de tiempo se rompió finalmente, agregando al cuadro otro sonido distinto al de sus respiraciones acompasadas y los latidos de sus corazones retumbando al unísono entre los huesos y la carne que forman sus cuerpos.

Y cuando escuchaste las palabras que te dijo apenas moviendo los labios, las palabras que tomaron la forma de su voz, pequeña y débil, tenida de abatimiento.

"¿Cómo negarlo si a mi me sucede lo mismo, si cuando me pierdo en tus ojos puedo leer en tu alma lo que te pasa, tal como cuando el otro día vi la tristeza que estabas tratando de esconder?"

Seguías sin saber qué estaba haciéndole mal, pero era obvio que se trataba de algo serio, de algo grave, de algo profundo.

"Entonces algo está entristeciéndote" confirmaste "¿Qué es?" pediste saber.

No aguantabas la incertidumbre, no aguantabas la cantidad terrible de hipótesis que trataban de formarse en tu mente pero que nunca terminaban de integrarse, que quedaban sueltas y a la deriva dando vueltas en el océano que violentamente se balancea de un lado al otro en tu cabeza, como barcas sin pescador que pueda rescatarlas de su destino de hundirse y nunca más volver a la superficie. Peor que tener cien millones de hipótesis martillando en tus sienes desde el interior mismo de tu mente es no tener ninguna hipótesis, tener solamente pequeños fragmentos que no terminan de encajar.

"No lo sé" comenzó su respuesta, y a medida que hablaba el tono de su voz aumentó hasta llegar a un volumen normal "Supongo que todavía no logro deshacerme de esa sensación rara que me ataca cuando miro a mi alrededor y encuentro los escritorios de Luke, Paula, Nadine, Gary y todos los demás vacíos u ocupados por esos snobs de División…"

No dejaste que siguiera hablando.

Te diste cuenta que, si bien debía ser cierto que los cambios drásticos a través de los cuales la CTU estaba pasando como consecuencia de lo sucedido ese horrible 4 de septiembre aún eran difíciles de digerir, no estaba diciéndote la verdad, no estaba siendo completamente sincera.

Había algo más.

"Michelle, no me mientas" la interrumpiste, aún con tono dulce y preocupado "Podrás mentirle al resto del mundo, podrás fingir estar bien y ser fuerte ante el resto del mundo" comenzaste a decirle, distando de querer señalarla con el dedo o acusarla de algo: simplemente querías ayudarla, sólo eso, demostrarle que a vos no puede engañarte porque estás conectado con ella a un nivel mucho más profundo que cualquier otro ser humano alguna vez lo estará, incluso si los dos todavía no lo entienden, incluso si aún no lo comprenden, incluso si aún hay momentos en los que esa dependencia terriblemente honda que sienten los asusta o desconcierta ", podrás disfrazar esto – sea lo que sea – y decir que estás mal porque no terminas de reponerte de los eventos de la semana pasada" respiraste hondo mientras tus dedos acariciaban sus mejillas otra vez, trazando círculos sobre la piel lentamente "Podés intentar, si querés, que esto – sea lo que sea – quepa en una cajita sin que sus dimensiones hagan que estalle, pero no podés mentirme a mí, Michelle"

Hiciste una pausa pequeña, sólo un segundo, para inhalar hondo una vez más.

"No podés mentirme a mí, Michelle" repetiste "Porque estoy tan profundamente conectado con vos, tan profundamente unido a vos, que es imposible te crea cuando me decís que estás mal por esto. Sé que es parte de la tristeza que venís cargando desde que todo sucedió, yo también cargo esa tristeza en mi corazón… Pero no lo es todo, Michelle: puedo darme cuenta que hay algo más" concluiste.

"No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Tony" murmuró, evitando que se encontrara su mirada con la tuya, fijando los ojos en el suelo nuevamente, dejándolos clavados ahí, vacíos de expresión, apagados.

Así la habías visto desde los ventanales cubiertos por persianas: la habías visto de lejos, sentada frente a su escritorio, moviéndose en cámara lenta, vacía y apagada, sin brillo.

Parte de lo que sentiste desgarrándote fue, te diste cuenta en ese instante, un pánico atroz a que ese brillo que se convirtió en la única luz en tu mundo nunca más volviera, por algún motivo, a resplandecer, a encandilarte, a opacar el resto del Universo con su fuerza y su calidad.

Al sentir su cuerpo alejándose del tuyo lentamente, retrocediendo hacia atrás, apartando sus manos de tu cabeza, poniendo una distancia de al menos un metro entre ustedes dos, volviste a sentir ese pánico terrible acuchillándote.

¿Por qué estaba soltándote?, ¿por qué estaba apartándose de tus brazos?, ¿por qué estaba conteniendo las lágrimas delante de vos?, ¿por qué estaba de pronto decidida a mantenerse compuesta a toda costa?

"No deberíamos estar acá, Tony" te reprimió de pronto, con seriedad "No deberíamos estar en esta posición tan comprometida" continuó, su mirada clavada en el suelo todavía, sus manos restregándose la una a la otra en lo que era sin duda alguna un gesto de nerviosismo evidente "Estamos arriesgándonos ambos" apuntó.

"Michelle, no pongas excusas entre los dos" rogaste.

Y sin que te importara en lo absoluto lo que estaba diciéndote, avanzaste nuevamente a ella, hasta quedar a la misma distancia que estaban antes: ninguna en lo absoluto.

Ya tu autocontrol estaba, por motivos que escapaban a toda razón o lógica que fueras capaz de aplicar, totalmente extinguido, tu percepción del tiempo y el espacio si antes débil en ese entonces ya había sido reducida a inexistente, la sangre en tus venas hervía y tu corazón se desbordaba latiendo lastimosa y violentamente, tu mente a punto de estallar y herir tu cabeza con las astillas, tu garganta seca y tu piel prendida fuego.

Estabas fuera de vos mismo, y aún así tus movimientos eran calmos, suaves y dulces porque no te imaginás ser alrededor a su alrededor de cualquier otra manera que no implique calma, suavidad y dulzura, incluso cuando dentro de vos hay un volcán haciendo erupción.

Cuando volviste a acunar su cabeza entre tus manos, sosteniendo su mirada con tu mirada, ahogándote en sus ojos angustiados, rogando que no se apartara de vos otra vez excusándose con algo tan insignificante como un '_no deberíamos estar acá, estamos arriesgándonos ambos_', rogando que no te empuje lejos, rogando que esa tensión que nuevamente se había apoderado de su cuerpo aflojara, que no te aparte, que te diga qué es lo que está pasando, dentro tuyo hubo un quiebre, y tu mente fue cruzada por un pensamiento fugaz, tan fugaz que te cegó.

Como si hubieras estado contemplando la escena desde afuera, como si hubieras estado jugando el papel de espectador distante e invisible, como si el hombre que se hallaba allí fuera otro, otro al que vos estabas observando, y entonces se te ocurrió que ese otro al que observabas estaba actuando presa de un impulso mucho más abstracto que cualquier otra de las abstracciones de este Universo, mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra de esas fuerzas, mucho más imposible que explicar que cualquier otro enigma carente de explicación.

Ese impulso, esa necesidad, esa urgencia, esa locura nacían de un amor tan penetrante y tan inmenso que llamarlo normal hubiera sido desmerecerlo.

Porque el amor verdadero _no_ es normal. El amor verdadero, cuando es como el de Romeo y Julieta, cuando es como el de Píramo y Tisbe, cuando es de esa magnitud, cuando es ese amor que se da _solamente una vez en la vida_, cuando es ese amor que de un segundo a otro nos captura y nos quita hasta el último halito de cordura, cuando el amor _es_ verdadero, cuando el amor es como aquel que ha inspirado a los más grandes artistas, escritores, músicos, poetas y locos, ese amor no puede ser normal.

El amor verdadero _no_ es normal. O al menos lo que vos sentís _no_ lo es, te diste cuenta. Lo que vos sentís va más allá de los bordes que sirven de límite entre la cordura y la locura, lo que vos sentís es tan puro y tan abrumador, tan sofocante, tan asfixiante, es una pasión, una obsesión desmedida, tan grande y tan incontenible que un cuadro como éste que para otros podrá parecer simple se convierte en una cuestión de vida o muerte, algo tan fuerte que apenas podés respirar, algo que te domina, algo que te deja sin control, sin noción, sin percepción del resto del Universo y sus componentes, algo que te devora, algo que te controla.

El amor verdadero _no_ es normal, no puede explicarse, no puede entenderse, no puede medirse, no puede analizarse.

El amor verdadero lleva a aquellos que son presa de él a actuar del modo desesperado en que vos estabas actuando frente a algo que cualquier otro hombre habría dejado pasar, algo que cualquier otro hombre hubiera considerado simplemente la necesidad de una mujer de estar sola, de no hablar de sus sentimientos, de no compartir su dolor, de necesitar espacio en lugar de ser constantemente sofocada. Cualquier otro hombre no hubiera sido terriblemente afectado por algo que a simple vista parece tan normal y tan común en el contexto del comportamiento habitual en los humanos, pero vos no sos cualquier hombre, sos un hombre perdida, loca, obsesivamente enamorado.

Sos uno de los pocos a los cuales durante el transcurso de sus vidas los ¿condenan? a experimentar lo desquiciante que puede ser amar más allá de _cualquier_ límite, lo desquiciante que puede ser amar hasta sentir _dolor_.

Aunque recién estés empezando a percatarte de ello, y ni siquiera completamente.

Aunque aún no lo entiendas.

Aunque aún te asusten los cambios en tu comportamiento.

Aunque un no puedas comprenderlo, o describirlo, o medirlo o siquiera expresarlo en palabras.

Sólo con acciones puede expresarse cada gramo de lo que sentís.

Con sus labios a escaso medio milímetro de los suyos, con tu respiración y la suya mezclándose, susurraste una frase que antes de conocerla a ella te hubiera parecido digna de una novela romántica barata de esas que descansan y juntan polvo en las góndolas del supermercado hasta que alguna señora mayor como tu mamá o alguna adolescente las compran y las leen suspirando.

Susurraste una frase dictada no por tu cabeza, no por tu intelecto, si no por tu corazón, que latía desaforado al compás de la locura que hacía hervir la sangre en tus venas, la locura que encendía cada palmo de tu piel, cada recoveco de tu alma.

"Vos estás sufriendo" repetiste, presionando tu frente con la de ella y prácticamente dejando que tus manos se aferraran con todas sus fuerzas a cada costado de su rostro "Y yo voy a morir de dolor a menos que pueda aliviarte un poco" susurraste tu confesión "No me importa donde estamos" dejaste en claro, aún con tu mirada clavada en la de ella, viendo tus ojos dentro de los suyos cómo de a poco iba bajando la guardia, cómo de a poco iba relajándose otra vez, sintiendo tus brazos sus manos cerrándose alrededor de ellos, usándote para sostenerse de pie "No me importa que estemos en mi oficina en medio del día. Sólo me importa asegurarme que vos estés bien. Nada más" asintió levemente con la cabeza pero continuó silenciosa, escuchándote "Nunca va a importarme nada más que hacerte bien" prometiste "Nunca va a importarme _nada más_ que curar cualquier herida que te hayan hecho"

Sus dedos viajaron hasta tu cara, trazando lentamente tus facciones, dibujando el contorno de tus ojos, recorriendo ambos lados desde la sien hasta tu boca, rodeándola luego para terminar en tus labios, acariciándolos con la misma ternura que habrían empleado los suyos de haberse fundido con ellos en un beso.

De pronto fuiste invadido por un cansancio emocional que te atacó repentinamente; sus caricias, la sensación de su piel rozando tu piel, la serenidad que de a poco iba formándose en su mirada…Tu propio reflejo en esos dos ojos te devolvió a una realidad en la que ya no eras espectador: eras _vos_, alterado y nervioso y desesperado por saber qué estaba lastimándola y descubrir cómo hacer que el dolor desapareciera.

Y cuando empezó a hablar, sin pausas, es voz llegó a tus oídos y fue directo a tu alma.

"Estaba volviendo a mi escritorio después de haber ido a IT 2 para consultar a Gwen sobre un software cuando me topé con Carrie"

_Carrie_.

El nombre retumbó en tus oídos, pero no dijiste nada, no te moviste, no la interrumpiste.

"Traté de esquivarla pero no dio resultado" continuó, con sus dedos nuevamente masajeando tus sienes, tu cuero cabelludo, enredándose en tu pelo "Trató de molestarme con esas cosas que siempre dice" de pronto dejó de hablar y luego de un segundo, chasqueando la lengua, desestimó la situación "Tony, no tiene importancia, en serio" insistió.

"Sí tiene importancia, Michelle" era tu turno de insistir en tu postura "Te dijo algo que te redujo a un manojo de nervios" señalaste ", estás temblando" tomaste una de sus manos entre las tuyas "y estuviste llorando, ¿no es cierto?" preguntaste, dejando que tus pulgares acariciaran sus párpados hasta cerrarlos.

"Me dijo algo que me alteró un poco" coincidió ", no pude aguantarlo, fui al baño, me encerré y lloré unos minutos" exhaló "Tony, no tiene importancia" volvió a decirte por millonésima vez "No es la gran cosa en lo absoluto, fue una tontería"

_No fue una tontería si te hizo sufrir_.

Estabas a punto de convertir tus pensamientos en palabras pronunciadas en voz alta pero no pudiste.

"Va a ser mejor que vuelva a trabajar" anunció, tratando de recobrar la compostura y el autocontrol que los dos habían perdido durante ese breve par de minutos en los cuales sus emociones los desbordaron y los arrojaron a un estado de vulnerabilidad y necesidad tan grandes que vos, en tu caso, perdiste conciencia de todo menos de ella.

Sin embargo, incluso luego de dicha la frase no te soltó, no dejó de acariciar tu rostro, no dejó de relajarse bajo tus propias caricias sobre su piel manchada de lágrimas ya secas y cuyos rastros eran prácticamente invisibles para aquellos que no estuvieran obsesionados con prestarle atención a cada movimiento que ella hacía y a cada detalle concerniente a ella como vos lo estás.

"No debería estar acá, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto" comentó, gesticulando con la cabeza para señalar el contexto general en el que se hallaban.

Pero no te soltó.

Tampoco la soltaste.

Volviste a reposar tu frente contra la suya, presionando, dejando que la punta de tu nariz tocara la punta de la nariz de ella, acunando su cara entre tus manos otra vez, mirando directo y profundo dentro de esos dos océanos negros llenos de magia, llenos de esa magia que fue capaz de hechizarte cuando los viste por primera vez y sin siquiera saberlo te rendiste a ellos.

Esos dos océanos negros opacados por la tristeza, una tristeza que de a poco comenzabas a descifrar, aunque aún no terminabas de comprenderla, aunque aún no sabías cómo hacer que se disipara.

"Te amo, Michelle" susurraste, queriendo recordarle una vez más que ella es tu todo, que ella es tu mundo, tu Universo, la razón por la cual tomás cada respiro y por la cual tu corazón late; recordándole que siempre va a tenerte, que nunca va a perderte, que vas a estar cuidándola siempre, para siempre "No soporto verte sufrir" tus párpados se cayeron lentamente y así permanecieron "No lo soporto"

"Ahora ya estoy bien" te aseguró "Te lo prometo. Estoy mucho mejor, gracias a vos"

Le creíste… parcialmente. Creíste que estaba mejor gracias a vos, porque podías ver que un poco de su brillo había vuelto, podías sentir sus músculos más relajados, podías escuchar su respiración más calmada, podías percibir los latidos de su corazón tranquilizados.

No era suficiente para vos porque si bien sabías que Carrie había desencadenado eso, aún distabas de conocer los detalles. Pero ya no podías seguir presionando a Michelle, no podías seguir insistiendo, al menos no bajo esas circunstancias: tenían que volver a trabajar, tenían que recuperar el control y seguir actuando profesionalmente para mantener a salvo ese secreto que es solamente de ustedes dos, y además se te ocurrió que quizá para ella resultaría mucho más fácil hablar de lo que fuera que Carrie le hubiera dicho en un ambiente más relajado, lejos de la CTU, fuera de esas paredes que forman la Unidad.

Iba a ser mejor que continuaran esa conversación más tarde, definitivamente.

Depositaste tus labios en su frente y dejaste que reposaran allí durante varios segundos antes de soltarla para dejarla ir, por mucho que hubieras querido seguir abrazándola durante el resto del día, por mucho que hubieras deseado tomar su mano en la tuya y llevártela lejos, escaparse y esconderse en un lugar donde pudieran hablar de lo que fuera que estaba molestándola, donde pudiera permitirse llorar otra vez no encerrada en un baño si no en tu presencia, donde pudiera contarte lo que Carrie le había dicho si así lo deseaba o si no simplemente callar hasta estar lista para compartirlo con vos.

Pronto, en unas horas, podrían hacer eso, y no tendrían que regresar a la CTU hasta el lunes siguiente.

"Voy a estar contando las horas para salir de acá e irme a casa con vos" suspiraste cuando se hallaba a punto de tomar el picaporte para abrir la puerta.

"Yo también" sonrió ampliamente.

_Esa es la sonrisa que tanta falta me hacía ver_.

Dos minutos después, solo en tu oficina de nuevo, volviste a abrir las persianas americanas y a través del ventanal de vidrio observaste a Michelle muy concentrada trabajando. Reconociste que lucía mucho más tranquila, mucho más calmada, mucho más relajada; no estaba enteramente bien, podías seguir percibiendo cierto peso invisible lastimando sus hombros, pero al menos ya no parecía estar tan apagada, tan automatizada, tan distante, tan envuelta en una nube gris.

Te dejaste caer en la silla detrás de tu escritorio, con la intensidad sentida durante esos minutos que ella estuvo allí con vos, escondidos detrás de las persianas grises que los protegían de miradas indeseadas; esa intensidad que sentiste mientras le rogabas que te dijera qué le sucedía, esa intensidad devoradora que consumió cada gramo de tus fuerzas y cada gramo de control en tu cuerpo cuando la tuviste a escasos milímetros después de haber pasado las anteriores cuarenta y ocho horas sin poder tocarla o besarla para guardar las formas dentro de la CTU y que no los descubrieran (porque ganas no te faltaron de llevarla a uno de esos oscuros pasillos, arrinconarla en una esquina y tomarte al menos un instante para besarla, pero no podías arriesgarte a ser descubierto, no podías arriesgar ese secreto), esa intensidad todavía estaba corriendo salvaje por tus venas y tus pulsaciones aún no se regularizaban, pero al menos estabas _un poco_ más tranquilo.

Trataste de seguir trabajando, pero no pudiste. No podías concentrarte. Constantemente tus ojos se perdían buscando a Michelle ya sea en su escritorio o entre el resto de los técnicos, analistas o trabajadores de construcción que andaban deambulando por el piso principal de la CTU, o mirando tu reloj deseando que las agujas se movieran más rápido para que llegara finalmente el momento de irte a casa con ella, el momento de abrazarla y buscar la manera de quitarle la tristeza y limpiar todas sus heridas.

No ibas a llamarla otra vez, pedirle que subiera a tu oficina y presionarla para que te dijera qué fue lo que Carrie soltó con su lengua venenosa que hizo que se pusiera tan mal.

Pero tampoco, sabías, podrías aguantar las siguientes horas con eso comiéndote la cabeza.

En un arrebato del que más tarde te arrepentirías, en un arrebato que no pudiste controlar, en un arrebato guiado por tus impulsos más crudos, tomaste el teléfono, marcaste un par de números y luego de cruzar unas palabras con tu interlocutor depositaste el auricular en su lugar, te reclinaste hacia atrás y dejando que tu espalda reposara sobre el respaldo de la silla esperaste a que la persona con la que acababas de comunicarte abriera la puerta de tu oficina y la cruzara.

* * *

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Michelle?" disparaste en cuanto Carrie cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin darle tiempo a avanzar más que unos pocos pasos.

Naturalmente, se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó tu pregunta formulada en un tono bastante agrio, un tono que intentaba contener a furia que te hubiera gustado liberar. Pero no podías gritarle a Carrie, no podías decirle todo lo que pensás de ella, porque sos su jefe y porque no sería apropiado caer en esa clase de comportamiento basándote en cuestiones personales: porque si bien Michelle es tu empleada también, si bien Michelle es la jefa de Carrie técnicamente, si bien Michelle y Carrie forman parte de un ambiente de trabajo y lo que suceda entre ellas afecta a dicho ambiente del cual vos sos responsable, los motivos por los cuales llamaste a Carrie y le pediste que subiera son _personales_ sin lugar a dudas.

Por eso debías mantenerte tranquilo, dentro de todo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Carrie devolvió tu interrogante con otro interrogante, poniendo esa cara de mosquita muerta y fingiendo un cortés desconcierto, aún cuando distaba de desconocer a qué te referías.

Te pusiste de pie, rogando poder conservar domados tu temperamento y tu paciencia, y caminaste hacia el bordeo de tu escritorio, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ella y vos. Sentiste una punzada de dolor en la pierna lastimada, que de tanto en tanto te molestaba al hacer movimientos bruscos, pero lo ignoraste. Dejaste que tus manos se aferraran al borde del escritorio y te inclinaste levemente hacia atrás, sin quitarle a Carrie los ojos de encima, esperando que en tu mirada pudiera ver claramente que _no_ estabas bromeando.

"Sabés muy bien de qué estoy hablando" la acusaste, aún empleando un tono de voz bajo pero firme "Hace un rato estuviste esparciendo más de tu veneno con intenciones de dañarla" dijiste, refiriéndote a Michelle "Te felicito" soltaste seca y sarcásticamente, curvando tus labios en una mueca ": lo lograste" chasqueaste la lengua en señal de indignación antes de lanzar otro interrogante, confiando nuevamente en que tu mirada le transmitiría que querías saber la verdad y que por mucho que estuvieras tratando de controlarte no tolerarías que te mintiera o tomara el pelo "¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?"

Una sonrisa desagradable, una sonrisa que casi podría describirse como de satisfacción, fue en lo que se curvaron los labios de Carrie mientras con pasos similares a los que daría una gata sigilosa se acercó hasta donde estabas, quedando a medio metro el uno de la otra.

"¿Tanto te importa?" susurro desafiante, y en sus ojos negros resplandeció un destello de maldad.

"Soy yo el que hace las preguntas acá, Carrie, no vos" le recordaste mordazmente.

"Que seas el nuevo director de la Unidad no significa que puedas llenar los zapatos que George Mason dejó vacíos" siseó divertida, con esa sonrisa inamovible en su rostro, encantada de poder burlarse de vos tan abiertamente, era obvio "No sos lo suficientemente bueno para ocupar este cargo. ¿Sabés por qué, principalmente?"

Se hizo una pequeña pausa durante la cual no atinaste a contestar; tenías la boca demasiado seca, no porque te importara o afectara lo que estaba diciendo Carrie, si no porque prácticamente estabas utilizando todo el autocontrol que pudieras acumular para no ponerla en su lugar de una buena vez por todas.

Interpretando la carencia de una respuesta de tu parte como curiosidad respecto a por qué no te considera ato para el puesto, siguió con su discursito barato:

"Porque tenés todos los sentidos y cada neurona en tu cabeza embotados por culpa de Michelle"

No contestaste, te quedaste quieto en la misma posición, sin mostrar expresión alguna en tu rostro, sin que expresión alguna brillara en tus ojos.

"No sé qué le ves, francamente" comentó despectivamente.

_Toda la bondad, inteligencia y dulzura que la gente como vos no puede ver en ningún otro ser humano_, tuviste que abstenerte de replicar.

"Carece de experiencia" empezó a numerar ", no es bonita" a medida que pasaban los segundos, tus nervios y tu bronca creían, hervían, rebalsaban, de desbordaban, te hacían daño por dentro, pero no podías dar rienda suelta a las ganas de contestarle a Carrie de una forma para nada apropiada viniendo de un jefe que no guarda _ningún interés personal_ respecto a sus empleados ", es demasiado insegura. No es suficiente mujer para ningún hombre; de hecho, ni siquiera es una mujer: sigue siendo la misma chica tímida y tonta que tiene terror al abandono porque eso es lo único que experimentó a lo largo de su vida…"

Ya no aguantaste más.

Desbordaste.

Como le hubiera sucedido a cualquier ser humano.

Cuando la interrumpiste, no estabas gritando, pero tu voz sí se había levantado considerablemente y la velocidad con que arrojabas palabras abruptas sin pensarlas denotaba lo enojado y cegado que estabas. Aún así, mantuviste bastante tus capacidades de controlarte y no pasarte de la raya.

"¿Eso le dijiste?" la increpaste "¿Todas esas mentiras?"

Si Carrie le soltó a Michelle esa misma sarta de cosas, o al menos la mitad de ellas, no había dudas de por qué se había sentido tan herida, tanto que perdió la capacidad de mantenerse estable y tuvo que ir a esconderse al baño para llorar tranquila, tanto que la luz en sus ojos se apagó y quedó reducida a una máquina de respirar automáticamente.

"Le dije unas cuantas verdades" admitió Carrie, levantando un poco también el tono para mostrarte que podía ponerse a tu altura también si quería, desafiándote.

"Nada de lo que acabás de decir se acerca a ser verdad" la acusaste.

"Le dije otro par de cositas" continuó provocándote, con la filosa lengua de serpiente prácticamente asomándose por entre esos dos labios finos y sonrosados que seguían curvados en esa desagradable sonrisa de odio, resentimiento y satisfacción ante el dolor ajeno "Que sólo estás con ella para usarla, por ejemplo" deslizó, sosteniéndote la mirada, disfrutando de tu reacción.

Te quedaste atónito, realmente. De piedra. Otra vez tu rostro sin expresión, otra vez tu boca sin que palabras salieran de ella, otra vez silencio en tu garganta. Otra vez quieto, inmóvil.

Sin reacción alguna, porque de haber reaccionado…

"Le dije que es obvio que más temprano que tarde vas a aburrirte de ella cuando hayas terminado de satisfacer tus ganas" la voz de Carrie seguía llenando el aire, pero a tus oídos llegaba distante, disonante, lejana, porque estabas demasiado sumergido en contenerte como para prestarle completa atención "Que vas a abandonarla, a romperle el corazón y a divertirte jugando con los pedazos rotos"

"Sos el ser humano más despreciable…" empezaste a murmurar encolerizado entre dientes apretados, pero te interrumpió.

"También le dije que los hombres como vos" te recorrió de arriba a abajo con la mirada, sin disimular en absoluto ", atractivos y experimentados, codiciados, no se enamoran de patitos feos como ella: sólo los usan y los descartan"

_No puedo creer que le haya dicho eso_.

No podías ni tratar de imaginarte lo que esas palabras crueles y para nada ciertas debían haberle hecho a Michelle, lo mucho que debían haberla herido, lo mucho que debían haberla lastimado.

Su autoestima no es precisamente de los más sanos cuando se trata de su belleza, y eso es algo que te gustaría corregir, algo que te propusiste corregir. Sabés que le cuesta creerte cuando le decís que es hermosa, sabés que no puede evitar sonrojarse y mirarte con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro cuando cumplimentás su belleza, sus ojos, sus rulos o cualquiera de sus aspectos físicos. Sabés que no se considera bonita. Sabés que hay momentos en los que no puede creer que ustedes dos estén juntos, que no es un sueño, que es verdad, que no es mentira, que no es otra fantasía de la que va a despertar; esos son los momentos en los que súbitamente te abraza con tanta fuerza que los dos correrían el riesgo de sofocarse. Sabés, lo percibís a veces en su mirada, lo escuchás a veces en su voz, lo probás en sus besos, que le cuesta creer que merece ser amada, que le cuesta creer que es amada.

Por algún motivo es insegura, por algún motivo carece de autoestima, por algún motivo no se considera bonita, por algún motivo le cuesta creer que finalmente alguien la ama incondicionalmente, con locura y más allá de todo, por sobre todas las cosas.

Vos querías cambiar eso, querías hacer que esas seguridades desaparecieran, querías ayudarla de a poco a mirarse al espejo y verse hermosa, querías conocer cada pedazo de su historia para entender los motivos por los cuales es tan insegura, los motivos por los cuales le cuesta considerarse preciosa.

Y Carrie va, con su maldad, y le llena la cabeza, le llena el corazón de agujero, le carga los hombros con más peso del que ya había en ellos y le dice cosas horribles para lastimarla, herirla, quitarle la confianza, hacerle daño envenenándola con mentiras horribles.

"Voy a llamar a Ryan Chappelle y voy a encargarme personalmente de que te envíen de vuelta a División" amenazaste sin medir las palabras ni pensarlas ni considerarlas.

Fue una amenaza impulsiva.

Y Carrie la retrucó sin problemas, porque como ella no siente, como en lugar de corazón seguramente tiene una piedra negra, como su alma no puede amar a otra, como su interior está vacío, siempre tiene la cabeza fría y de su boca pueden salir frases calculadoras sin problemas.

A Carrie no la mueve ningún impulso, porque las arpías no son impulsivas, las víboras no son impulsivas. Más bien todo lo contrario.

"¿Con qué excusa?" te hizo frente "Si le contás lo que pasó, si Michelle o vos le cuentan, tendrían que explicarle muchas cositas interesantes, porque yo también puedo hablar" era su turno de amenazar "Sabés que sé, Tony, detalles que a ustedes dos no les conviene lleguen a oídos de los demás"

Tenía razón.

Si vos te quejabas con Chappelle, Carrie hablaría. Si Carrie hablaba, ustedes dos se verían en un aprieto; eso no te preocupa tanto en relación a las consecuencias que surtiría en tu carrera tanto como te preocupa lo que le haga a Michelle, los chismes que se levanten en torno a ella y a sus intenciones para estar con vos, su jefe, diez años mayor y ya experimentado en el campo de involucrarte con colegas y salir hecho pedazos.

Si Carrie empezaba a esparcir su veneno por todas partes con comentarios desvirtuados sobre vos y Michelle… Michelle acabaría aún más herida, aún más expuesta, aún más vulnerable, y su timidez no podría soportarlo. _Vos_ no podrías soportar no haber manejado las cosas con tus propias manos antes de que se salieran de control.

Ibas a tener que lidiar con Carrie sin intermediarios, sin terceros, era obvio.

Ibas a tener que aprender a lidiar con ella, con su maldad, con su crueldad, con sus ganas de lastimar – por algún motivo retorcido y ruin – a la persona que más amás.

"Te aconsejo que en lugar de desperdiciar el tiempo amenazándome lo inviertas en otras cosas. Michelle está muy vulnerable ahora mismo" sugirió con un tono insinuador que no te agradó en lo mínimo "Podrías aprovechar…"

La detuviste antes de que siguiera.

"Tu mente retorcida podrá funcionar de esa manera, quizá creas que es divertido aprovecharte de alguien emocionalmente débil y sensible para divertirte un rato a costas de eso, como probablemente hiciste con Danny" la sonrisa se le borró por un instante del rostro cuando mencionaste eso, pero no por mucho tiempo "… Yo no soy así" concluiste con un chasquido de la lengua y un leve meneo de la cabeza.

"¿Ah, no?" replicó sarcástica "¿Vos estás enamorado?"

_Dudo que alguien como vos entienda lo que es, así que no voy a desperdiciar ni un segundo en explicártelo. Tampoco voy a admitirlo porque solamente lo usarías en mi contra; eso es lo que querés: hacer que confiese y después usarlo en mi contra_.

Te quedaste callado, y ella, obviamente, eligió malinterpretar tu silencio.

"Estás usándola, Tony" dio por sentado "No te culpo" continuó, fingiendo cierta empatía ": los hombres de tu tipo son así, disfrutan jugando con patitos feos, les quitan la inocencia y cuando el juego los aburre se van en búsqueda de su siguiente obsesión pasajera" seguías sin decir nada, demasiado concentrado en no ceder a las ganas de atacar lo primero que tuvieras en el camino, demasiado absorto en el dolor que tu corazón te infligía al latir tan desaforadamente, demasiado enfocado en respirar con normalidad, lo cual estaba volviéndose dificultoso, mientras la sangre hervía en tus venas "Me doy cuenta por cómo la mirás, Tony: estás obsesionado con ella. Pero no la amás"

"Va a ser mejor que te vayas, Carrie, antes de que esta situación termine siendo problemática para ambos" anunciaste, intentando hacer uso de todo tu autocontrol, que para esa instancia ya era efímero.

La viste irse, con la sonrisa aún plasmada en la cara, y el brillo malévolo y cruel en los ojos intacto, con ese aire divertido y a la vez triunfante envolviéndola, dejándote hecho una furia pero sin poder dar rienda suelta a esa furia.

Y acá estás ahora, en tu oficina, prácticamente jadeando porque la bronca que te devora por dentro no te deja respirar, tratando de mantenerte centrado y volver a llevar la cabeza al trabajo – el cual luego de tu conversación con Michelle y los minutos perdidos en esa charla sin sentido con Carrie que solamente aumentó tu descontrol interno se había atrasado bastante -, con tu cabeza hirviendo, amenazando con estallar, mientras que tu pulso violentamente acelerado resuena en tus sienes y en tus muñecas, recordándote que tu ritmo cardíaco se ha elevado considerablemente, causando que el músculo que es tu corazón retumbe contra tu pecho y lastime tus costillas.

No podés soportar la idea de alguien lastimando a Michelle con palabras tan envenenadas, tan tóxicas, tan crueles, tan duras, tan terribles, tan hirientes.

No ves la hora de que este día termine, no ves la hora de poder irte con ella, pasar las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas cuidándola, besándola, haciéndola feliz, arrancándole sonrisas y provocando que se ría, disfrutando vos del sonido de esa risa, contagiándote de ella y riéndote vos también, escondiendo tu risa y tu sonrisa en ese huequito entre su cuello y su hombro mientras la abrazás e inhalás su perfume hasta llenarte de él.

Decidís ponerte a trabajar, por mucho que te cueste contener las ganas de mirar hacia abajo por las paredes de vidrio de tu oficina, por muy alterado que estés, por mucho que odies que el reloj no avance más rápido.

Cuando quince minutos más tarde lográs cierto grado de concentración, el sonido del teléfono te distrae.

Contestás con cierto aire de decepción porque sabés de antemano que no es Michelle quien está llamando: a ella podés verla enfrascada frente a la pantalla de su computadora, con ambas manos sobre el teclado y el teléfono en su lugar.

El saludo, por denominarlo de algún modo, es el de rigor entre las paredes de cualquier agencia del gobierno: tu apellido.

"Almeida"

"Hola, Tony, habla Jack" se anuncia su voz del otro lado, impregnada de un tono tranquilo y descansado, uno más propio de un tipo común que trabaja en una oficina corriente de nueve de la mañana a cinco de la tarde y cuando llega a casa tiene a su esposa, a sus hijos y a un labrador dorado esperándolo para recibirlo, y no de un pobre hombre que ha visto, sufrido y hecho demasiado en escasos treinta y pocos años, un hombre que ha sido traicionado, torturado, matado y revivido, un hombre al que le han arrebatado todo, un hombre que ha pasado demasiado tiempo sumido en su propia miseria.

Te alegra escuchar ese cambio en su voz. Te alegra escucharlo tranquilo, relajado, descansado, _distinto_. Si bien en estos momentos tenés otras cosas en la cabeza y tu estado anímico no es el ideal porque estás prácticamente caminando por las paredes después de tu conversación con la arpía de Carrie, una parte de vos se pone contenta por Jack y por el evidente cambio en su voz.

Cuando lo viste ese martes parecía un espectro, un fantasma, algo menos que un ser, que respiraba, existía y se movía automáticamente. Un cuerpo dominado por una mente embrujada que, como la tuya, seguramente habrá pasado más de cientos de noches en vela repasando, reviviendo, regurgitando los recuerdos más penosos, tristes, humillantes y dolorosos de su vida, y torturándose con pequeñas cuotas de memorias de momentos mejores. Lo viste – todos los vieron - resurgir de esa muerte en vida en la que estaba hundido, lo viste volver a ser el agente sagaz, eficiente, rudo, duro que siempre fue, ese que no teme a nada y que con tal de llegar a la verdad, con tal de defender sus creencias y actuar como un patriota es capaz de poner su vida en juego, arriesgarlo todo, arriesgarse a todo, sacrificarse, luchar incansablemente, cruzar las líneas y barreras que haya que cruzar, romper las reglas que necesiten ser rotas, justificar los medios para alcanzar el fin.

Y cuando el día fatídico que vivieron la semana pasada acabó, estaba físicamente exhausto y herido – tanto que debieron llevarlo a un hospital – pero de algún modo, se te ocurre, reconciliad consigo mismo. Lo último que escuchaste cuando preguntaste sobre él fue que estaba internado, recuperándose, con su hija a su lado cuidándolo, y que se le ofrecería un puesto como director de una de los dos nuevos departamentos en los que se dividiría la CTU ahora que sería reformada en lo jerárquico y estructural.

Así como lo está haciendo la tuya, su vida también va reencauzándose, tomando forma de nuevo. Las piezas del rompecabezas van encajando otra vez. Y te alegra mucho, de verdad.

Por eso cuando pronunciás su nombre, por un momento tu tensión acumulada se afloja _sólo_ un poquito y algo así como una mueca que quiere ser sonrisa cruza tu rostro.

"Jack, ¿cómo estás?"

"Mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?, ¿cómo están tus cosas?"

Tenés que contenerte para no dejar escapar el suspiro que pugnaba por trepar tu garganta y deslizarse entre tus labios.

_Bueno, Jack, por un lado estoy más feliz que nunca porque empecé a vivir el resto de mi vida con la persona que amo, y por el otro quiero incendiar la CTU con Carrie Turner dentro porque esa persona a la que amo está sufriendo por su culpa y por el momento yo no puedo hacer nada. _

No podés contestarle eso, obviamente. Así que te limitás a decir:

"Estoy adaptándome" rogás que no note nada raro en tu voz, porque conociendo a Jack Bauer buscaría la oportunidad de interrogarte sobre ello, incluso si está llamándote desde su lecho de reposo "¿Cómo está tu salud?" cambiás de tema rápidamente.

"Me dieron el alta esta mañana. Kim trajo sus cosas a mi casa, está cuidándome" te cuenta, feliz "En cuanto me encuentre un poco más repuesto vamos a empezar a buscar un apartamento más grande, y ella va a empezar a estudiar Computación y Ciencias Informáticas en un colegio comunitario" continua, y te das cuenta que Jack Bauer está hablando de cosas tan mundanas, tan humanas, tan normales porque su necesidad de gritarle al mundo que ha recuperado una parte de su familia, una parte de su antigua vida, es inmensa, como si precisara decirlo varias veces en voz alta y a varias personas para convencerse de que es verdad.

"Realmente me da mucho gusto escuchar eso, Jack" decís con sinceridad "¿Estás considerando la oferta de División?" preguntás.

"Muy seriamente. Todavía no me encuentro completamente recuperado; mi pierna izquierda está dándome algo de trabajo y tengo que ir a algunas sesiones de kinesiología, pero es probable que me veas dando vueltas por la CTU en un mes o en unas tres semanas"

_Así que el gran Jack Bauer va a volver al tablero de juego_.

"Me alegro de verdad, Jack" repetís.

"¿Tu pierna…?" comienza a preguntar, casi en tono de disculpas, por lo cual lo frenás.

"No hace falta que sigas" asegurás "Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, y aunque todavía duele un poco me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Yo estaba siendo necio y mi ego me cegaba; lo que hiciste fue insubordinado pero era necesario"

"Tony, espero que podamos ponernos al día pronto, y que esta vez nuestra relación como colegas resulte mejor"

"Yo espero lo mismo, Jack" suspirás "Va a ser bueno tenerte de vuelta. Esta unidad perdió gente valiosa y sufrió muchos daños; van a hacer falta muchos patriotas como vos para que vuelva a ponerse en pie"

"Gracias. Voy a dejar que regreses al trabajo" concluye "Simplemente llamaba porque… Bueno, necesitaba hablar con un amigo" tratás de no exhalar a modo de expresar la sorpresa que sentís al escuchar a Jack Bauer referirse a vos como a su 'amigo' ", contarle estas cosas… No sabía a quién llamar" confiesa algo avergonzado.

"Podés llamarme siempre que quieras"

"Gracias, Tony. Nos vemos pronto"

Y con eso colgó, dejándote con un pensamiento y una sensación dando vueltas en tu cabeza que por un instante pequeño, un instante que podría haber cabido en un granito de arena, hacen que el resto de tus malestares pasen a ocupar un segundo plano, un pensamiento y una sensación que por un segundo hacen que te olvides de tu furia, tu bronca, tu urgencia por controlarte, los síntomas de tu abstinencia que empiezan a presentarse de nuevo porque esos minutos con ella no bastaron para mitigarla, tus ganas de exterminar cualquier cosa y a cualquier persona que pudieran osar a lastimar a Michelle.

Ese pensamiento y esa sensación se resumen en un puñado de palabras sencillas: enamorarte de ella, dejar que tu pasión y tu obsesión te devoren, dejar que ese amor te consuma, dejar que ese amor te domine, no sólo acarrea como consecuencias esos arrebatos inentendibles que todavía no lográs comprender, que todavía no lográs manejar, no sólo trae consigo este amor la perdida de control. Este amor te ha vuelto mucho, mucho más humano. Amarla a ella te vuelve mucho, mucho más humano. Mucho más tolerante, mucho más amigable, mucho más propenso a comunicarte con los que te rodean, mucho más abierto. Acabás de tener una conversación amistosa con Jack Bauer, ¿te das cuenta? Eso implica muchas cosas. Teniendo en cuenta grandes factores, definitivamente implica muchas cosas, implica un cambio. Y de ese cambio es responsable su amor.

El amor verdadero es la locura más grande del mundo, es la obsesión más hermosa y es la enfermedad sin cura que muy pocos afortunados llegan a padecer. Vos, definitivamente, estás enfermo de amor, y ese amor está repercutiendo en vos en millones de formas que aún te cuesta asimilar, haciendo que actúes de un modo que jamás pensaste posible, haciendo que te sorprendás a vos mismo con tu comportamiento.

Suspirás, reclinándote hacia atrás en tu silla, y mirás hacia abajo, donde ella está trabajando, aún luciendo un poco apagada, pero luciendo definitivamente mucho mejor. Consultás el reloj: dentro de un par de horas pueden irse y no tienen que volver hasta el lunes, si Dios quiere y Ryan Chappelle lo permite (claro, siempre existe la maldita posibilidad de que se le ocurra interrumpir tu fin de semana con algún llamado de emergencia, requiriendo que te presentes en la CTU, pero tenés la esperanza de que esto no suceda).

Suspirás, más calmado, más tranquilo. Si bien seguís alterado por lo que Carrie te dijo, si bien seguís alterado porque sos consciente de que tu vida no va a volver a ser la misma ahora que Michelle es tu prioridad, tu obsesión, tu razón para todo, tu debilidad más grande y más profunda, si bien prácticamente estás saliéndote de tu propia piel debido al incontenible deseo de correr a abrazarla y a decirle que no tiene de qué preocuparse, porque en tus ojos siempre va a ser perfecta y hermosa y que nunca vas a dejar de amarla, si bien las agujas del reloj siguen sin moverse tan veloces como a vos te gustaría, al menos ahora tenés el consuelo de saber que este amor, que esta locura, que esta obsesión te ha dado vuelta de adentro hacia afuera y te ha robado todo el control e independencia emocional que poseías, pero también te ha convertido en una persona distinta. Una mejor persona, capaz de dejar el pasado atrás y mirar la vida de otro modo, mirar a aquellos con los que en una época tuviste tus diferencias de otro modo.

* * *

No es un silencio incómodo el que cae en este momento en la cocina de tu casa; es, como todos los silencios que compartís con ella, un silencio disfrutable. Es parte de un hábito que ambos adoptaron rápidamente, incluso si tu relación con ella, este cuento de hadas, comenzó hace menos de dos semanas: vos cocinás la cena, y ella se queda muy quieta y muy callada detrás tuyo, con sus brazos enredados fuertemente alrededor de tu cintura, su cabeza reposando en tu espalda porque dice que le encanta escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, sus dedos dibujando círculos en tu estómago y aumentando así las mariposas que con sus alitas te hacen cosquillas por dentro, sus labios de tanto en tanto dejando su rastro en la piel de tu cuello, a la cual llega si se pone en puntitas de pie, y sus largas pestañas al abrirse y cerrarse rítmicamente mientras ella lucha por no caer dormida ahí mismo, muerta de cansancio, haciéndote las mismas cosquillas que sentís en la panza cuando te da esos besos mariposa.

Llegaron hace veinte minutos y hasta ahora pocas palabras han sido dichas. Te gusta el silencio, es algo hermoso cuando estás con ella. Te gusta esa paz interior que sentís, aún después de un día como el de hoy. Te gusta esa tranquilidad que te invade por dentro, provocando en voz una calidez única, tan relajante.

Estás esperando a que ella mencione lo que pasó con Carrie, porque por mucho que te mueras por hablar de eso, por mucho que quieras que comparta sus sentimientos con vos para que puedas aliviar ese dolor que el veneno debe haberle causado, no es tu intención presionarla. Querés darle su espacio, su tiempo. No te importa esperar, no te importa pasar toda la noche así, abrazados en silencio, a media luz en tu cocina, siempre y cuando eventualmente lo considere apropiado se abra y te dé sus heridas para que las cures.

"Te amo" su voz suena sofocada por la tela de tu camisa, ya que sus labios siguen pegados a tu espalda. Podés sentirlos rozando contra ella mientras se mueven cuando habla, podés sentir los pequeños suspiros que se escapan de ellos enviando corrientes eléctricas que suben y bajan por tu columna vertebral.

"Yo más" replicás con una sonrisa.

"Mentira, yo más" refuta, y podés sentir contra tu piel como esa misma sonrisa que está en tus labios aparece en los de ella.

"No vamos a ponernos a discutir por eso" le advertís divertido, mientras seguís desmenuzando pollo, cortando en trocitos zanahorias y tomates, picando albahaca, vigilando el pan en la tostadora y rebanando queso; estás preparando tus 'sándwiches especiales'. No es una gran receta, no es la gran cosa, pero es algo rápido y saludable.

"Tony" volvés a escuchar su voz unos minutos más tarde ", hoy vi a Carrie subir a tu oficina después de que yo te dijera que me había puesto mal por uno de sus ataques verbales" comienza.

Y antes de que puedas darte la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos y explicarle que necesitabas saber por qué estaba mal, que necesitabas saber el motivo por el cual estaba tan triste, antes de pedirle disculpas por haber ido a Carrie en lugar de esperar a que ella (Michelle) quisiera contártelo, antes de pedirle perdón por haber cometido ese error fuera de lugar, el sonido del teléfono los sobresalta a ambos, rompiendo con la atmósfera silenciosa que reina en el apartamento.

Te das la vuelta en el lugar, aún enredado en sus brazos, sin pronunciar palabra. El teléfono sigue sonando, y aunque lo escuchás, no tenés intenciones de atender, porque estar allí, con ella, y hablar de ese tema es mucho más importante que cualquier llamada.

Examinás su rostro con cuidado mientras tus dos manos lo acarician de palmo a palmo: no luce enojada, no luce apunto de reprimirte – y con buenos motivos – por haber dejado que la curiosidad te ganara y haber recurrido a la fuente del problema en búsqueda de explicaciones, no luce a punto de decirte que traicionaste su confianza al preguntarle a Carrie y así enterarte de las cosas horribles y comentarios con los que la humilló, las mentiras con las que la envenenó. Más bien luce calmada, relajada, como si todo lo que necesitara es estar ahí, en tus brazos, con tus manos recorriendo la misma piel por la cual las lágrimas cayeron libres y amargas temprano hoy mientras se escondía del resto del mundo en la cabina del baño.

Estás a punto de abrir la boca para disculparte desde lo más profundo de tu corazón, decidido a ignorar el timbre del teléfono, pero ella te interrumpe antes de que puedas articular palabra.

"Tony, deberías contestar"

"No" respondés determinado "Vos sos mucho más importante que cualquiera que esté llamando"

"Tony, podría ser Chappelle, podría ser algo relacionado con la CTU" insiste, siempre tan responsable, siempre tan dedicada al trabajo, siempre poniendo el deber por encima de todo.

"Ryan no me llamaría a casa, tampoco cualquier otro agente o técnico; si fuera un asunto urgente tratarían de ubicarme en mi celular" refutás.

"De todos modos…"

Michelle vuelve a ser interrumpida, sólo que esta vez por una voz proveniente de la pequeña máquina contestadora que está enchufada al aparato, que ha dejado de sonar. Y esa voz que la interrumpe es la de una de tus hermanas dejando un mensaje.

"Tony, pensé que a esta hora ya habrías vuelto de la oficina. En fin, conozco a tres señoritas que no dejan de preguntarme cuándo van a ver a su tío…"

Das dos zancadas rápidas hasta llegar al tubo y levantarlo, mientras Michelle se queda de pie junto a la mesada.

"…, así que cuando escuches este…"

"Hola Fiona" saludás.

"¡Tony! ¡Qué alegría me da oírte!" reacciona contenta.

"Igualmente" sonreís cuando escuchás los pasos de Michelle acercándose hasta donde estás del otro lado de la cocina y tu sonrisa aumenta mucho más cuando sus brazos vuelven a enredarse en tu cintura, esta vez su cabeza reposando en tu hombro, su rostro enterrado en ese hueco en tu cuello.

"Hablé con Martina hace un rato; me dijo que te vio hace unos días y que estás mucho mejor"

"Lo estoy" afirmás, mirando a Michelle de reojo: ella es la razón por la cual tu mundo es mucho más brillante y la vida es mucho más hermosa, la razón por la cual te volviste mucho más humano.

"Ojalá podamos vernos pronto vos y yo también" suspira "Sé que debés estar con mil millones de cosas en la cabeza, pero me encantaría que nos visitaras pronto. Las nenas quieren que veas más películas de princesas con ellas"

Reís, recordando que la última vez que visitaste a Fiona y a su familia acabaste sentado en un sillón color rosa en la habitación de tus sobrinas, siendo cruelmente torturado por los dibujitos de Walt Disney donde las hadas madrinas, calabazas que se convierten en coches, bellas y bestias y espejos encantados que hablan con reinas maquiavélicas abundan. Lo peor de todo fue, quizá, que tu sobrina mayor estrenó su nuevo horno microondas de Barbie preparando pochoclo… y tuviste que comerlo.

"Daría todo por tener más tiempo para verlas" decís con honestidad.

"Ya lo sé" vuelve a suspirar "Ojalá viviéramos más cerca. Podríamos conversar más, mantenernos al día, podría presentarte a alguna de mis amigas…"

Prácticamente desde los doce años Fiona quiere presentarte a una de sus amigas, sea una antigua compañera de la secundaria, de la universidad, una colega, la prima o sobrina o cuñada de alguno de los amigos de su marido o una vecina.

"Fiona…" comenzás, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos y dejarle en claro educadamente, por millonésima vez, que no te interesa embarcarte en una cita a ciegas.

_Ahora menos que nunca. _

"Tony" insiste con firmeza ", es hora de que empieces a buscar una mujer con la cual casarte, tener hijos, formar tu propia familia"

_Ya la encontré _pensaste. _Está al lado mío, abrazándome_.

"Conozco a esta muchacha, te encantaría" sigue Fiona "Es muy simpática, está por mudarse a Los Angeles por cuestiones laborales y va a necesitar a alguien que la lleve a recorrer la ciudad" indica sugestivamente "Es muy inteligente, muy bonita, su familia es de origen argentino como la nuestra" sentís una punzada desagradable en el estómago cuando tu hermana menciona las raíces latinas de esta chica que quiere presentarte como si fueran una excelente cualidad indispensable en una futura esposa: la conversación con Martina definitivamente te dejó alerta a detalles que antes no te importaban tanto, y también te dejó realmente susceptible "Estoy segura de que los dos se llevarían genial enseguida…"

"Fiona, basta" la cortás, y al escuchar tu tono decidido Michelle levanta la cabeza y te mira inquisitivamente, sin saber qué está pasando "Fiona" inhalás, exhalás, volvés a inhalar ", no puedo contarte mucho aún porque hasta ahora sólo lo hablé con Martina" tus ojos se fijan en los de Michelle, y ambos sonríen, como si tuvieran la misma cosa en mente "y mamá y papá no saben _absolutamente nada _todavía" tratás de remarcar esa parte con especial cuidado "y no quiero que se enteren por terceras fuentes… Estoy muy enamorado, estoy feliz. Ya no necesito buscar a la mujer de mi vida porque la encontré" anunciás, besando la punta de la nariz de Michelle y disfrutando más que nunca del brillo en sus ojos.

"¡Martina lo mantuvo bien oculto!" se queja indignada.

"Porque yo le pedí que no se lo contara a nadie más, _y lo mismo te pido a vos_"

"Por supuesto" te promete "No voy a decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a mi marido. Tony, estoy feliz por vos. De verdad. Muy feliz"

"Gracias" pasás tu brazo alrededor de la cintura de Michelle, estrechándola fuertemente contra vos "Es definitivamente lo mejor que me pasó en la vida y no hay nada en este mundo que me haga más feliz que ella"

"Sonás como los personajes de esas novelas que leen mamá y Gabrielle" bromea, riendo "Debés estar realmente enamorado"

"Muy enamorado" confirmás, sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza con la mano que tenés libre. Mirando a Michelle a los ojos, proseguís con suavidad y dulzura "Paso cada minuto del día pensando en ella, cada minuto de la noche soñando con ella. Podés llamarme cursi si querés y compararme con uno de esos galanes de telenovelas de bajo presupuesto" la disculpás por adelantado; conociendo a Fiona tan bien como lo hacés, estás seguro de que va a divertirse mucho cargándote por haberte vuelto de pronto esta versión gigante de un osito de felpa suavecito y mimoso.

Sin embargo te sorprende al inquirir con una seriedad y cautela propios de una hermana sobre protectora:

"¿Dónde la conociste?"

"Trabajamos juntos" contestás.

Notás el cambio de actitud en tu hermana.

_Dios, el hecho de que trabajemos juntos no significa que es como Nina _resoplaste mentalmente.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo se conocen?"

_¿Qué es esto?, ¿un interrogatorio? Pensé que la abogada de la familia era Martina. _

"Nueve meses" besaste otra vez su frente antes de agregar "La amo desde el primer segundo y confío en ella con mi vida"

"¿Y ella está enamorada de vos?"

_De eso jamás tendría dudas. _

"A ver, esperá…"

Ponés el tubo a un lado, tapando el auricular con tu palma, e inclinándote hacia adelante susurrás en su oído juguetonamente:

"Mi hermana quiere saber si estás enamorada de mí. ¿Qué le digo?"

Deja escapar una risita tímida, se sonroja, vuelve a reír tímidamente y sus mejillas se tornan de un tinte aún más sonrosado.

Te sorprende cuando toma el tubo en una de sus manos y se lo lleva al oído.

Michelle Dessler, la persona más tímida que conocés, la persona más vergonzosa que conocés en lo que se refiere al campo de lo personal, esa que estaba prácticamente tan colorada que podía sentirse el calor irradiando de su cuerpo cuando te invitó a salir, esa que aún con su timidez a cuestas se animó a besarte en ese pasillo oscuro en medio de la madrugada, la que hoy fue tan cruelmente atacada por la maldad de Carrie y esas mentiras envenenadas que le dijo, le habla a tu hermana, a quien no conoce todavía, con seguridad y una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro.

"Fiona, mi nombre es Michelle y soy la novia de tu hermano"

Podés notar lo nerviosa que está, casi podés escuchar su corazón latiendo desaforadamente, podés ver sus mejillas enrojeciendo más y más, podés ver esa vergüenza y esa timidez mezclándose, refulgiendo en sus ojitos brillantes.

"No tenés de qué preocuparte: lo amo por sobre todas las cosas, lo amo más que a mí misma, lo amo a él más de lo que podría llegar a amar a mi propia vida, jamás lo lastimaría, jamás lo traicionaría, moriría por él, mataría por él, y voy a cuidarlo como él me cuida a mí"

Y sin darle a tiempo a Fiona siquiera de reaccionar o de musitar algo probablemente, extiende el tubo para que vuelvas a tomarlo.

"Creo que no necesito agregar más" comentás a Fiona a través del teléfono con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sintiéndote orgulloso de Michelle por haber vencido su timidez para disiparle a tu hermana cualquier duda o intranquilidad respecto a tu nueva relación amorosa después de lo que sufriste con Nina.

"Tony, realmente me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado a alguien, incluso si no es una de mis amigas" agrega con una risita "Tiene una voz muy bonita y dijo cosas hermosas. Si no te hubiera devuelto el teléfono tan rápido, me habría gustado hacer algo más interesante que quedarme callada"

No podés evitar la felicidad que sentís al escuchar a Fiona, lo contenta que suena por vos, lo feliz que está. No planeabas hablarle de esto, no planeabas decírselo _a ella_ antes que a tu mamá, a tu papá o incluso antes que a Eva o a Gabrielle, especialmente porque Fiona es bastante sobre protectora cuando se trata de vos (siempre lo ha sido) y cada vez que te ve insiste con que 'hay una amiga de ella a la que tenés que conocer'.

No, no habías planeado contarle, así como estás seguro que lo que hizo Michelle – tomar el teléfono y asegurarle que va a cuidarte y que te ama – fue un acto totalmente espontáneo.

"Gracias Fiona"

"Te quiero, Tony. Estoy feliz por vos" repite "Voy a llamarte pronto de nuevo, ¿sí? Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, Fiona. Yo también te quiero"

Después de colgar, mirás a Michelle con una sonrisa y antes de que puedas decir algo, como si leyera tu mente, ella contesta las preguntas que jamás llegaste a preguntar:

"Supuse que tu hermana quería estar segura de que estuvieras en buenas manos" se sonroja, otra vez; es aún más linda cuando se sonroja y su vista se cae al suelo porque le da vergüenza mirarte directo a los ojos "Soy muy tímida con las personas que no conozco, pero quiero que _todos_ sepan que estoy con vos porque te amo y que vos están conmigo porque me amás"

_Las atrocidades que Carrie le dijo deben haber calado demasiado hondo…_

Cerrando los meros centímetros de distancia entre los dos, te inclinás hacia adelante y la besás tan despacio como posible, enterrando tus manos en sus rulos y ayudándola a sostenerse en puntitas de pie para quedar los dos a la misma altura.

"¿Te molestó que llamara a Carrie a mi despacho?" preguntás pasados unos segundos, con tu rostro todavía muy cerca del de ella y tus pulgares acariciando sus pómulos.

"Sé que si la llamaste fue porque tenías intención de defenderme y cuidarme" contesta con una sonrisa "Sé que hoy actué un poco distante y tensa" continúa "pero de verdad ese ratito que estuve con vos me hizo bien, me hizo mucho mejor que los diez minutos que pasé llorando en el baño. Un solo segundo en tus brazos es suficiente para calmarme y aliviarme, y saber que estás cuidando de mí hace que me sienta más segura que nunca antes en toda mi vida, pero" suspira "Carrie es muy problemática, Tony. No quiero que te metas en la boca del lobo por mi culpa. No quiero que arriesgues tu carrera o tu puesto como director por mi culpa. Por eso no quería contarte lo que me había dicho, o hablarte del tema"

"Michelle, no podía simplemente ignorarlo. Presentía que era algo grave lo que estaba poniéndote tan triste, y resultó ser que mi presentimiento era correcto" suspirás "Mi amor, lo que te dijo no se acerca a ser verdad ni en lo más mínimo"

"Lo sé, pero" hace una pausa, inhala y exhala profundamente "… digamos que Carrie supo cuáles cuerdas jalas para lastimarme. Sabe qué hilos debe tirar para herirme, y eso es exactamente lo que hizo esta mañana"

Notás las nubes juntándose en sus ojos, y las lágrimas formándose en ellos, a punto de rebalsar. Notás cómo ella está tratando de impedir que esas lágrimas rebalsen.

"Michelle, si querés llorar no hace falta que contengas el llanto" susurrás en su oído mientras la abrazás fuertemente, dejando que entierre su cabeza en tu cuello. Aún no se ha largado a llorar, pero su espalda tiembla un poco mientras trazás en ella círculos con tus manos "Estás conmigo, y yo siempre voy a consolarte cuando necesites descargar lo que llevás dentro" murmurás.

De pronto la cena que estabas preparando había sido olvidada, los sándwiches ya listos para comer en el plato y aquellos que estaban aún sin armar dejados a un lado sobre la mesada de la cocina, mientras los dos están de pie en el medio de ésta, abrazándose otra vez, respirando sofocados por la proximidad del cuerpo del otro, casi sin aire… otra vez.

Cuando sentís sus lágrimas tibias empapando tu cuello y corriendo por él hasta mojar tu camisa, cuando escuchás sus sollozos ahogados y los estremecimientos que convulsionan a su ser suceden bajo tus manos, decidís que definitivamente podrían usar algo de aire fresco para relajarse y despejarse porque acabás de darte cuenta que esas cuerdas que Carrie sabía cómo jalar probablemente estén bien arraigadas a su corazón, lo suficiente como para haberlo lastimado con tal profundidad que estaba cerca de romperse.

Ese llanto mojando tu camisa, esas lágrimas que caen de esos ojos de los que están perdidamente enamorado, esa tristeza que finalmente está liberando, esa tristeza que probablemente mantuvo entro de una cajita todo el día porque no era apropiado perder el control en el trabajo más de lo que ya lo había hecho, todo eso te indica que sus heridas son mucho más profundas de lo que te atrevías a imaginar.

Las cosas que Carrie le dijo fueron horribles, sí, pero ahora que lo contemplás más calmo, recordás que en una época ellas fueron amigas, o al menos Michelle la consideraba su amiga. Probablemente le contó cosas sobre su vida, probablemente compartió cosas con ella… Carrie debe haber usado esas cosas, esa información para lastimarla, para cavar agujeros en su corazón hasta hacer que duela. Todo porque es un ser miserable, cruel, despreciable y desalmado que disfruta expresando su resentimiento con la vida haciendo imposible la existencia de los demás.

Sí, definitivamente salir a tomar aire va a ser bueno, pensás, y tus dedos instintivamente encuentran la manera de alzar su cabeza otra vez. Te encontrás con su cara húmeda y roja, sus ojos hinchados entrecerrados, sus labios temblando. Besás esos labios muy delicadamente y sentís el gusto amargo de esas lágrimas empapar los tuyos, y la acunás de un lado a otro, como a un bebé, para relajarle, mientras le hablás al oído:

"Michelle, lo que esa infeliz diga no tiene que afectarte así"

"No es sólo lo que ella dice" se esfuerza por hablar, porque no puede: el llanto apenas la deja respirar "Tony, lo que dijo es verdad: tengo terror al abandono…"

La interrumpís.

"Te amo y nunca te dejaría" prometes "Nunca te usaría. Nunca te abandonaría. Jamás dejaría de amarte. Jamás dejaría de cuidarte. Nunca voy a dejar de cuidarte, nunca"

Ella sigue hablando de todos modos, desesperada por respirar más regularmente, como esa madrugada en la que asustada y cansada se desvaneció en tus brazos y te besó por primera vez.

"…, soy demasiado tímida" sigue enumerando ", demasiado inteligente para muchas cosas pero tonta para un millón de otras cosas, y _siempre_, no importa cuantas veces me digas que soy hermosa para hacer que me sienta mejor, _siempre_ voy a ser el patito feo"

Y vuelve a romperse, a quebrarse. Escuchás su llanto, un llanto acumulado y guardado en una cajita minúscula no durante el día de hoy, si no durante muchos, muchos años.

Sí, definitivamente necesitan salir a tomar aire fresco.

Y sí, definitivamente Carrie supo qué botones presionar, qué cuerdas jalas, y logró su cometido: viernes por la noche, y en lugar de estar acurrucados en el sillón viendo una película, mimándose, comiendo chocolate y riendo como habían planeado, en vez de estar disfrutando el principio de un fin de semana muy esperado, ella está destrozada por motivos que todavía no llegás a entender _completamente_ pero que morís por comprender para poder ayudarla, y vos estás secando su rostro con tus propias manos, besando cada centímetro de piel húmeda y enrojecida, besando sus mejillas y su frente cada dos segundos mientras bajan en el ascensor hasta la cochera de tu edificio, sus sollozos y tus incontables _'te amo'_ siendo los únicos ruidos que rompen con el silencio.

* * *

¿Qué hacías vos cuando estabas triste? Ibas a la playa, te sentabas frente al amar, dejabas que el sonido de las olas te acunara hasta tranquilizarte, hasta que te diera paz, hasta que estuvieras mejor, hasta que apareciera en tu mente la claridad necesaria para resolver cualquier situación que estuviera preocupándote.

¿A dónde decidiste llevarla? A la playa. A esa misma playa en la cual muchas veces te sentaste para contemplar atardeceres y amaneceres y para pasar noches de insomnio durante las cuales quedarse quieto en la cama mirando el techo, contemplando mil veces las mismas cosas y analizándolas sabiamente no era una opción muy tentadora.

Es el mismo lugar al que fueron durante su primera cita, el mismo lugar en el que por primera vez le dijiste que la amás. Es el lugar en el que, si bien no le dijiste todavía, querés sentarte con ella cuando los dos sean viejitos, dentro de muchos, muchos años, después de haber pasado toda una vida juntos.

El viaje en auto hasta allí fue silencioso. Michelle dejó de llorar y se adormeció recostada contra el respaldo, luciendo más hermosa que nunca. Condujiste con sólo una mano en el volante, porque la otra estaba siendo fuertemente apretada por la suya. Aprovechaste al máximo cada momento en que tuvieron que detenerse frente a un semáforo (de hecho buscabas que la luz se pusiera en rojo antes de que llegaras al cruce a propósito y poder robar esos instantes extras) para besar sus párpados, acomodar sus bucles y susurras en su oído que es hermosa.

"_No importa cuantas veces me digas que soy hermosa para hacer que me sienta mejor, siempre voy a ser el patito feo"_ esas palabras resonaban en tu cabeza, martillando.

Alguien hizo que esa chica hermosa que se convirtió en el amor de tu vida dos segundos después de conocerla creyera que es un patito feo. No sabés por qué, no sabés cómo, pero vas a averiguarlo, y vas a encargarte de que _crea_, de que tenga la seguridad de que es cierto que _sí_ es hermosa.

La tomaste en brazos, sin que despertara completamente, y la cargaste hasta la orilla del mar. Al escuchar las olas meciéndose, abrió los ojos y se esforzó por sonreírte.

Ahora están recostados sobre la arena, paralelos al mar que inmenso y majestuoso les devuelve la mirada. Su cuerpo anidado contra el tuyo, su espalda contra tu pecho, tu cabeza descansando sobre su cabeza, apenas reposando sobre ella porque no querés lastimarla con el peso. Tus manos y las suyas están entrelazadas, descansando sobre su estómago, donde sabés algún día va a crecer el primero de muchos de los hijos que querés tener con ella.

No parece molestarles el hecho de no haber cenado todavía, o al menos a vos no te molesta. No sentís hambre, en realidad. No podés sentir nada que no sea la incontenible necesidad de curarla, de protegerla, de hacerla feliz y convencerla de que no es un patito feo.

Cuando empieza a hablar, prestás atención a su voz más que a cualquier otra cosa sobre la faz de la Tierra, pendiente de cada palabra como si la vida se te fuera en eso.

"Esto fue una buena idea" comenta, mucho más relajada y calmada "Realmente necesitaba esto, Tony. Gracias"

"No tenés nada que agradecerme" susurrás "Quiero hacerte bien, quiero hacerte feliz, quiero cuidarte cuando estés mal. Esta playa no es solamente un lugar hermoso…" explicás, pero antes de continuar ella completa la oración por vos.

"… También es el lugar donde una semana atrás nos dijimos 'te amo' por primera vez"

"Michelle, fui más feliz con vos durante esta última semana, incluso teniendo en cuenta ciertas circunstancias, de lo que alguna vez lo fui durante toda mi vida"

"Yo nunca fui tan feliz. Y lamento mucho haber arruinado nuestro viernes quebrándome así" se disculpa.

"Shhh, princesa, no tenés nada por lo que pedir perdón. Prefiero pasar la noche en la playa abrazándote mientras llorás que en cualquier otro lugar. Prefiero consolarte y secar tus lágrimas a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Este viernes es perfecto porque estoy con vos, y a pesar de que odio verte triste, estoy feliz porque te tengo en mis brazos"

"¿Querés saber por qué Carrie dijo lo que dijo?" te pregunta luego de unos momentos de quietud absoluta "¿Querés saber por qué acertó en el blanco?"

"Solamente si querés contarme" es tu respuesta.

"Sé que soy insegura en cuanto a mi aspecto, sé que soy tímida… Eso no fue lo que me molestó. Tampoco me molestó que tratara de llenarme la cabeza con esas estupideces de que estás usándome y que probablemente sólo quieras jugar conmigo y reírte de mí, porque te amo y sé que me amás. Siento que me amás prácticamente con cada respiro"

Cuando dice esa frase no podés evitar sonreír; las mariposas en tu estómago, esa sensación cálida, son demasiado hermosas como para evitar la sonrisa que naturalmente curva tus labios.

Esa frase vas a recordarla por el resto de tu vida: _siento que me amás prácticamente con cada respiro. _

"Lo que me dolió, lo que realmente me destrozó fue que usara en mi contra cosas que yo le conté cuando pensé que éramos amigas" tu teoría estaba bastante acertada, entonces "Me echó en cara mi profundo miedo al abandono" suspira pesadamente y hace una pausa.

"Digas lo que digas, me cuentes lo que me cuentes, voy a seguir amándote, siempre, siempre, siempre hasta ser muy viejito" prometes en su oído, animándola a continuar.

Su cuerpo se relaja aún más contra el tuyo.

"Mi mamá era alcohólica" comienza, y tenés la sensación de que esto que está diciéndote probablemente lo haya compartido con muy pocas personas "Tuvo una vida difícil. Era galesa, de padres holandeses. Vino a Estados Unidos a los diez años bajo circunstancias bastante complicadas, y desde esa edad en adelante sufrió abusos de todo tipo. Nunca me habló sobre esto, lo sé porque cuando era adolescente encontré sus diarios y los leí. No quiero aburrirte con los detalles; para resumir: tuvo una vida difícil, a los quince años tuvo a mi hermano, consecuencia de una relación clandestina muy abusiva, la echaron de la casa en la que residía y desde ese entonces vivió en las calles…"

"Michelle, no tenés que contarme todo esto si no estás preparada" la interrumpís.

No querés forzarla a que hable de cosas que aún no quiere compartir.

"Mi papá la conoció cuando ella tenía unos veinticinco años; él era japonés, nieto de franceses, diplomático, muchos años mayor que ella. Mi mamá se ganaba la vida limpiando casas. Mi papá la conoció así: ella fue contratada para trabajar en su casa. Se enamoró perdidamente de ella, y ella se enamoró perdidamente de él. Incluso él adoptó a mi hermano, trató de ser una figura paterna… Mi papá le dio a mi mamá el amor, el respeto y la contención que nunca nadie le había brindado, jamás. Se aferró a él y a la felicidad que encontró a su lado como a ninguna otra cosa, cambió radicalmente y se propuso ser una mejor persona, todo gracias a él…"

_Eso hace el amor: te da vuelta por dentro, te cambia por completo. Eso siento yo por vos, así es como me hacés sentir. _

"Cuando mi papá murió súbitamente de un paro cardíaco, mi mamá se quedó sola, con un bebé de once meses y un hijo de doce años, con su suegra como único familiar y sostén. Recayó en una depresión muy profunda, dejó de tomar medicamentos para lo que sospecho era un trastorno bipolar, empezó a beber, cedió totalmente al alcoholismo. No quiero aburrirte con los detalles" insiste una vez más.

"Michelle, nada de esto me aburre. Estoy acá para escucharte" le asegurás "Sos dueña de todo mi tiempo y de toda mi atención"

"Mi abuela se hizo cargo de nosotros y también se hizo cargo de mi mamá, de sus altibajos, de todo. Mi mamá trató de rehabilitarse, y si bien al principio funcionó después volvió a lo mismo. Cuando yo tenía diez años se fue a 'un lugar donde iban a ayudarla a recuperarse y ser una mejor mamá'… Nunca volvió" instintivamente la abrazás mucho más fuerte, tan fuerte como físicamente posible "Nos abandonó. Desapareció"

"Eras tan chiquitita…" susurrás, meciéndola despacio.

"Nunca volvimos a saber de ella. Todo lo que averigüé sobre su pasado, todo lo que me ayudó a entenderla, lo leí en los diarios que no se llevó consigo. Se llevó todo menos eso. Se llevó mi mantita de bebé, mis fotos de bebé, fotos de mi papá, cosas de mi infancia… pero dejó sus diarios, como si quisiera deshacerse de esa parte de ella"

"Michelle, después de esa experiencia, es natural tener miedo al abandono" la reconfortás "No sos débil por eso, simplemente sos un ser humano al que le pasaron cosas tristes, y las historias tristes siempre tienen consecuencias"

"Lo sé" traga con dificultad "Le conté a Carrie sobre mi mamá, sobre mi papá, sobre los esfuerzos que mi abuela hizo para cuidarnos y darnos lo mejor. Se lo conté porque pensé que podía confiar en ella, pero es obvio que me equivoqué"

"Haber traicionado tu confianza es su culpa, no la tuya" le recordás.

"Una vez le dije que cuando era chiquitita sentía que las personas que querían iban abandonándome de a poco: los abuelos a los que no conocí porque fallecieron, mi papá después, una señora muy amable que era nuestra vecina y con la que pasaba mucho tiempo también falleció cuando yo tenía seis años… Después mi mamá nos dejó, con la promesa de volver cuando estuviera bien y ser una mejor madre. Mi abuela falleció cuando yo tenía dieciocho años"

Con una de tus manos frotás su estómago lenta y rítmicamente, dándole seguridad para seguir.

"Tony, toda la vida me sentí muy solita" confiesa, al borde de las lágrimas otra vez "Mi abuela siempre estuvo ahí, haciendo sacrificios por mí, pero no tuve un papá o una mamá. No tuve una familia como la que tenés vos, tan llena de amor y de preocupación los unos por los otros… Yo no tuve eso. Esa fue otra de las cosas que Carrie me dijo hoy: que yo soy una huérfana que está prácticamente sola y que pensaba que en vos había encontrado a un príncipe con el cual jugar a la Cenicienta, y que los príncipes no se enamoran de patitos feos"

El odio que sentís por Carrie en este mismo instante es indescriptible. Ni siquiera te atreverías a tratar de comprenderlo.

"Yo no soy un príncipe" la corregís "Soy solamente un hombre perdidamente enamorado de una chica preciosa a la que quiere tratar y cuidar como a una princesa"

"Tony, vos sos la clase de hombre con el que una nerd tímida como yo solamente puede soñar" se da la vuelta despacio en tus brazos, hasta quedar cara a cara con vos "Tu amor es el regalo más grande que Dios podría haberme dado y es lo más maravilloso que me pasó en la vida" te dice despacio ", es lo más maravilloso y lo más inexplicable, porque nunca creí llegar a sentir un amor así, y nunca creí que alguien pudiera amarme así. Vos _sos_ como un príncipe y yo _soy_ un patito feo" querés interrumpirla ahí mismo, pero sigue hablando, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras que ni siquiera llegan a dejar tus labios "Y sin embargo estás acá, mimándome, escuchándome, secando mis lágrimas, diciéndome que soy hermosa" exhala pesadamente "Nunca voy a entenderlo"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntás, con la preocupación brillando en tus ojos, los cuales podés ver claramente reflejados en los de ella "¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?, ¿por qué crees que sos un patito feo, Michelle?"

"Tony, eras consciente de que soy oriental antes de que te dijera recién que mi papá era japonés, ¿no es cierto?" inquiere.

"Sí" admitís "Esos rasgos te hacen aún más hermosa, te hacen perfecta"

"Cuando era chica, fui a un colegio muy exclusivo cuya mayoría absoluta era irlandesa, alemana o inglesa porque como mi abuela era la señora que limpiaba y servía el almuerzo a mi me daban una beca completa. Era eso o una escuela pública, y mi abuela quería darme lo mejor" suspira mientras besás su frente y sus párpados "No había alumnos negros; ahora que lo pienso era una institución un poco racista… Eran todos pelirrojos o rubios de pelo lacio, con ojos azules, verdes o celestes, pequitas rojas, piel blanca como la leche, muy adinerados" otro suspiro "… Yo no era pobre, pero sí tenía mucho menos que ellos, y era la única nena asiática"

La imagen de una versión de Michelle a los seis o siete años sufriendo cruzó tu mente, y un dolor punzante en el estómago te atacó.

_Discriminación. Lo peor que pueden hacerle a una criaturita_.

"Mi abuela insistía en que aprendiera sobre la cultura del país de mi papá, de su país, y a mi me interesaba… Pero llegó un momento en que los comentarios de Danny sobre mis ojos anormales y los comentarios de mis compañeritos me hicieron perder el interés" dice tristemente "Mi abuela dejó de insistir, pero creo que se sentía decepcionada de que quisiera ignorar la cultura japonesa"

"Bebé, tus ojos son los más exóticos que vi" es la verdad, lo son "Y estoy seguro de que tu abuela se siente orgullosa de vos, de lo maravillosa que sos"

"Yo _quería_ tener amigos, _quería _hacer amigos" continúa "pero era demasiado tímida y nadie se acercaba a mi porque era distinta" nuevas lágrimas caen, y esta vez tus dedos las atajan enseguida, barriéndolas del camino con dulzura "y porque mi abuela era la señora de la limpieza. Se burlaban de mí, me dejaban de lado…, me llamaban patito feo todo el tiempo. Nunca me llamaron por mi nombre, siempre usaban esos apodos… Yo era el patito feo" concluye en un débil susurro.

"Y le contaste eso a Carrie…" comentás más para vos mismo que para ella.

"Sí. Qué estúpida, ¿no?"

"Ella es la estúpida, mi vida, no vos" le asegurás, jugando con sus rulitos.

"Hoy cuando me dijo esas cosas, cuando me habló de mi miedo al abandono y me llamó patito feo… Tony, me puse a pensar en… en lo hermosa y amada que me siento cuando estamos juntos, y lo mucho que me gusta que me digas cosas lindas, y que me digas que soy preciosa" el brillo en su mirada se opaca por un instante "Pero lo decís porque me amás" retoma ", no porque sea cierto. Como dijo Carrie: sigo siendo la misma chica tímida que teme al abandono y que no se siente bonita"

"Sos hermosa" insistís, acunándola otra vez "Michelle, sos hermosa, no sos para nada un patito feo y ya no tenés que temer al abandono porque yo _nunca_, _nunca, nunca, nunca_ por nada del mundo te abandonaría"

"Que me ames es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida" susurra, con su frente contra la tuya y sus manos encontrando la manera perfecta de anidar tu rostro en ellas "Que me aceptes por lo que soy, que me digas que te parezco hermosa, es todo para mí. Que me escuches cuando estoy mal y quieras sanarme, significa todo"

"Y va a ser así para siempre" prometes "Siempre vas a ser mi princesa, mi angelito, mi amor y mi patito. Porque en mi opinión, Michelle, los patitos son hermosos. Y vos sos el patito más hermoso de todos: sos dulce, amable, mimosa, inteligente y tenés un corazón enorme. Y lo más importante de todo: sos la mujer de mi vida, Michelle. Tus compañeros de escuela eran tontos si te discriminaban por ser distinta" _y consideraría a mi familia igual de tonta si te rechazaran por lo mismo, realmente, y no me importaría decírselos abiertamente _"Son unos tontos porque se perdieron la oportunidad de conocer al patito más lindo de todos"

"Te amo" te dice mientras frotás tu nariz contra la suya para arrancarle una risita; tus besos esquimales _nunca_ fallan "Te amo. No sé cómo hacés, pero si estoy con vos nada duele. Todo duele menos, todo se alivia"

"Cada vez que sientas dolor" murmurás en su oído, abrazándola, sintiendo la arena bajo tu cuerpo, aspirando su perfume tan dulce "yo voy a curarte. Y un día los dos vamos a ser viejitos" seguís "y vamos a recordar que en nuestro primer aniversario de una semana" volvés a darle otro beso esquimal "vos estabas triste porque una mujer muy mala y muy cruel te repitió palabras de criaturas muy ruines y egoístas. Y aunque los dos seamos muy, muy, muy viejitos" seguís, amando la sonrisa que empieza a transformar sus facciones "voy a seguir dándote besitos en la nariz y voy a seguir haciéndote cosquillas" la escuchás jadear en sorpresa cuando atacás sus costillas "para escuchar el sonido de tu risa y ver tus ojos iluminándose"

Cuarenta minutos más tarde y muchas risas después, están ambos corriendo de vuelta hacia el auto, listos para irse de vuelta a tu casa, cenar y quedarse dormidos mirando la televisión, como si todas las tristezas que sintieron hoy, como si todas las tristezas que sintieron durante sus vidas, jamás hubieran significado más que un mal trago.

Cincuenta minutos y muchas risas después, ella está recostada en el asiento del pasajero, mirándote con adoración, con sus bucles llenos de arena y sus ropas arrugadas. Vos también estás lleno de arena y también estás con las ropas arrugadas, sin contar lo mucho que todavía te duele la panza después de las cosquillas que te hizo en cuanto logró tomar el control. Y vos también estás mirándola con adoración, feliz de estar ahí a su lado, con ella, cuidándola, sanándola, diciéndole que la amás y que es hermosa, porque lo es.

Esta noche, mientras se besan dulce y lentamente frente a un semáforo, te hacés una promesa a vos mismo: nunca nadie va a volver a hacerle daño en ninguna manera, y nunca jamás va a volver a sentirse discriminada o dejada de lado por su origen.

Nunca más tu princesa va a considerarse un patito feo. Sabés que va a llevar tiempo, pero vas a encargarte de que así sea.

Amarla tan locamente a veces duele, duele tanto que cuando ella sufre tu propia carne sufre también, pero protegerla, cuidarla, sanarla, amarla... Son los sentimiento más puros que jamás vas a conocer.

* * *

_Después de escribir este capítulo quedé tan exhausta que no lo revisé; ni quiero releerlo, porque ya de por sí odio lo que quedó... imaginénse si lo leo y empiezo a encontrar los errores. Sería fatal. Quería agregar a la mamá de Tony y a Martina en una escena, pero todo eso me lo guardo para el capítulo 50, que prometo va a ser mejor que esto. Ni siquiera sé de dónde salió esto. Quería hacer una cosa, terminó saliendo otra, y es larguísimo y realmente es el capítulo que menos me gusta hasta ahora. Los entiendo si ustedes tampoco lo encuentran muy interesante o muy coherente._


	50. Raro comienzo, preferible a un mal final

_Prefiero un raro comienzo a un mal final_

Te gusta dormir en su sofá. De hecho, más que gustarte te encanta. Crees que todavía no te invitó a pasar a su cuarto porque tiene la sensación de que va a hacer que te sientas incómoda, o presionada, o nerviosa, porque intuye que preferís acurrucarte en sus brazos en el sofá, donde apenas hay espacio para que los dos se recuesten al mismo tiempo, lo cual los obliga a dormir _muy_ apretados. Y tiene razón: adorás dormir con él en ese sofá. De hecho, podrías dormir ahí el resto de tu vida y serías la persona más feliz del mundo.

Ese es el primer pensamiento que cruza tu cabeza al despertar, incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Tus párpados siguen suavemente cerrados, pero la cálida y amarilla luz de la mañana se cuela por ellos, provocando que lucecitas anaranjadas bailen delante de vos mientras dejás que el resto de tus sentidos vayan desentumeciéndose. Es algo que no hacés desde hace mucho: tomarte unos minutos para disfrutar de los primeros momentos del día, reconocer el mundo que te rodea, dándote tiempo para ir saliendo del país de los sueños, en lugar de simplemente saltar fuera de la cama (o del sillón, en este caso) para bañarte, vestirte, desayunar, todo apresuradamente para llegar al trabajo antes que nadie, limpiar tu escritorio una y otra vez satisfaciendo así tu necesidad de pulcritud y prolijidad absolutas en cada ámbito de tu vida antes de echar manos sobre el teclado y avocarte a ayudar a atrapar terroristas internacionales.

Lo primero de lo que te percatás es de lo abrigada que estás. Los Angeles es generalmente una ciudad cálida, pero esta mañana es particularmente fría y vos sos bastante friolenta. Sin embargo, eso no está afectándote ahora: estás fuertemente envuelta en una manta, e incluso tus pies no están helados, como es habitual. De hecho, no estás segura, pero_ te parece_ que tenés medias puestas. Sí: frotás un pie contra el otro despacito y confirmás la sospecha de que _alguien_ (y sabés _quién_ es ese alguien) los abrigó con un grueso par de medias de lana. Probablemente ese _alguien_ sea la misma persona que te envolvió con un cobertor y puso una almohada de plumas debajo de tu cabeza para que estuvieras más cómoda.

_Lo amo_ pensás con una sonrisa gigantesca.

El siguiente de tus sentidos que se despierta es el olfato. Inhalás profundamente, disfrutando de la mezcla de tu perfume y el suyo impregnada en el sillón, en el cobertor, y cuando enterrás la cara en la almohada sentís la fragancia de su champú invadiéndote, tan intensa es, tanto te embriaga que por un momento _casi_ dejás de percibir el olor a café recién hecho (_Tony debe estar en la cocina preparando el desayuno_, deducís, y tu sonrisa se agranda hasta llegar de una oreja a la otra).

Con tus ojos cerrados y el rostro enterrado en la almohada aún, escuchás junto con una serie de pisadas que se acercan el sonido de su voz. Aunque en un primer instante te cuesta reconocerlo, está hablándole a otra persona – por teléfono, obviamente – y está hablando en _ese otro idioma que vos no sabés muy bien y que llevás meses tratando de aprender porque es el idioma en que funciona su cabeza_.

Te quedás quieta ahí, en el sillón, escuchando tu voz favorita en este mundo pronunciando oraciones que no comprendés, diciendo palabras cuyo significado no captás, aunque conocés algunas simples, las más básicas.

El sillón se hunde bajo su peso cuando se sienta en él, y no podés evitar relajarte por completo y sonreír como una tonta cuando una de sus largas y fuertes pero suaves manos comienza a masajear tu cuello muy despacio mientras él sigue conversando con quien quiera que esté del otro lado de la línea.

"_Sí, hablé con Martina y ayer me llamó Fiona…_"

Reconocés esos dos nombres, son los de sus hermanas. Probablemente se trate de un asunto familia.

"… _Sí, mamá_" continúa después de una pausa.

_Mamá_, esa palabra es de las más básicas.

Está hablando con su madre.

Dios, te morirías por entender Español ahora mismo. Te morirías por entender en caso de que te mencione, en caso de que te introduzca entre los temas de conversación, en caso de que empiece a hablarle de vos, a arrojar pistas o señales que le indiquen que hay una mujer nueva en su vida.

"… _No lo sé, mamá, Fiona no mencionó nada acerca de unas lecciones de piano… Hablamos sólo unos minutos…_"

Te das cuenta, por la entonación más que nada, que está tratando de ser educado y amable pero que por algún motivo se encuentra cerca de la irritación o de la molestia e inevitablemente te preguntás por qué, y esa pregunta da luego paso al pánico: ¿tal vez algo anda mal?, ¿tal vez, al igual que su hermana, su madre reaccionó mal porque él le dijo que está enamorado de una compañera de trabajo y ella piensa que lo que sucedió con Nina podría volver a repetirse?

No querés pensar en eso. Además, ¿tiene algún sentido intentar entender una lengua con la que estás poco familiarizada?

Para el japonés sí tenías facilidad, mucha; de hecho, seguís teniendo facilidad para él. Pero en este momento no te sirve saber hablar, leer y escribir algo de japonés, porque Tony está hablando en Español. Y como no entendés ni jota de ello, entonces mejor que de una buena vez por todas dejes de perseguirte con ideas paranoicas.

No querés pensar en nada.

Querés relajarte bajo sus caricias y dejar de prestar atención, dejar de tratar de adivinar lo que está diciendo en un idioma que no te resulta fácil en lo absoluto.

"… _Sí, Martina me contó que a Sophia le salió su primer diente… No, mamá, no llamé a Gabrielle… Ya sé que Sophia es mi sobrina, pero no veo por qué Gabrielle apreciaría que la llamara para felicitarla porque le salió su primer diente a su hija… ¿Te referías a por qué no llamé a Sophia?… Mamá, es una bebé… Sí, ya sé que vos le hablás por teléfono y que crees que te entiende, pero… Bueno… Bueno, te prometo que voy a llamar a Sophia, aunque probablemente se entretenga jugando con el teléfono en lugar de escucharme…" _otra larga pausa "_No, mamá… Sí, mamá… Sí, mi pierna está mucho mejor… Me revisó el médico de la CTU el día en que me torcí el tobillo… No, no volví a ir…"_ irritación otra vez "_... Mamá, mi tobillo está mucho mejor…_" casi tono de queja "_… Estoy pasando demasiadas horas trabajando, hay muchas cosas que resolver y atender urgentemente, además ya casi no duele_…"

La pausa que sigue es mucho más larga, y antes de volver a hablar Tony chasquea la lengua prácticamente en señal de desesperación y frustración

"_Mamá, me gusta mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo, sabés que es una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida… Sé que es peligroso, soy consciente de ello, pero también soy cuidadoso, responsable y además, no te olvides, soy un hombre adulto: no podés 'retarme' porque no te gusta mi profesión_" lo oís suspirar "… _Mamá, no quiero que peleemos… No, no estoy tratando de cortar la conversación… Simplemente te pedí que dejáramos de discutir por eso: no es algo en lo que tengas posibilidades de decidir, no voy a renunciar solamente porque no te gusta que mi trabajo implique ciertos riesgos… Mamá, te amo y respeto tus opiniones y tus pensamientos, pero ya estoy grande, ¿sí?... No, no me enojé" _su voz se suaviza _"… Yo también te quiero mamá, y te extraño… Sí, también espero verte pronto… Bueno"_

El tono adquirido ahora indica que, si no te equivocás al interpretarlo, probablemente la conversación esté por llegar a su fin.

"… _Bueno, prometo hacer un espacio e ir a visitarlos pronto… Voy a llamar a papá y a la abuela más frecuentemente, lo prometo… Está bien… Mamá"_ ¿es acaso angustia lo que ahora tiñe su voz? "_Sabés que me duele hablar con la abuela… Apenas reconoce mi voz, no se acuerda de mí, no se acuerda de mi nombre… Mamá, sólo sería generar angustia para ella y para mí… Está bien, voy a llamarla… Lo prometo, mamá, lo prometo… Te quiero, adiós"_

Y luego oís el 'clic' que hace el aparato al presionarse el botón de 'finalizar llamado'.

Tony se queda sentado allí; no podés verlo, pero podés sentir con el resto de tu cuerpo. Sentís sus caricias en tu espalda, en tu cuello, en tu espalda otra vez, luego en tu cabello… Debe pensar que estás dormida, porque en lo leve y suave de su tacto puede entenderse que teme despertarte, que no puede contener las ganas de mimarte pero que tampoco quiere interrumpir tu descanso.

Fingís unos minutos más, demasiado contenta y relajada como para dejar que pensamientos, suposiciones o preocupaciones sobre esa conversación telefónica con su madre que no pudiste entender te perturben. Pero luego el olor a café fresco proveniente de la cocina se vuelve demasiado fuerte y tentador como para seguir por más tiempo negándole a tu estómago la dosis de cafeína que te pide prácticamente a gritos, por lo cual te desperezás muy despacio, te das la vuelta y abrís los ojos para encontrarte con los suyos mirándote atentamente, mostrando una adoración tan pura que tu corazón se derrite una vez más y tus labios se curvan en una sonrisa que refleja exactamente aquella en su rostro.

"Buen día" murmurás, mientras tu visión se ajusta a la luz.

"¿Cómo dormiste?" te pregunta, inclinándose hacia delante para posar sus labios en tu frente y dejar que se deslicen hacia abajo, besando tu nariz primero y por último tus labios.

"Muy bien" contestás con sinceridad, echando tus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enredando tus dedos en su pelo "¿Y vos?"

"Mmmh" finge reflexionar, frunciendo el seño y haciendo una mueca extraña que te arranca una risa "… Dormí bastante bien, pero cerca de la madrugada me desperté y encontré a un bollito completamente anidado en mis brazos…"

Dios, tan temprano y ya empezás a sonrojarte.

Tan temprano y ya empieza a hacer que te sonrojes.

Lo interrumpís antes de que pueda seguir adelante y logre que tus mejillas se tiñan de un rojo violento.

"Perdón, ya sé que te sofoco demasiado cuando dormimos juntos" esbozás a modo de disculpa, sonriendo tímidamente al reconocer esa necesidad avasalladora de abrazarlo tan fuerte como el cuerpo te lo permita, esa misma necesidad avasalladora que te invade por dentro cuando él deja que te acurruques en su pecho y vos te aferrás como si no quisieras soltarte por nada del mundo, como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

"No dejaste que terminara" te reta, y obedientemente hacés silencio, aún ruborizada "Ese bollito estaba temblando de frío; literalmente, estaba tiritando de frío" remarca con seriedad ", tanto que en mi estado de somnolencia llegué a considerar que mi bollito sufría de hipotermia"

"¿Hipotermia?" reís suavemente "Tony, vivimos en Los Angeles, eso es imposible…" le recordás, y cuando querés explicarle que muchas veces te agarran ataques de frío de noche, él te silencia con un simple 'Shhh'.

"Así que fui a buscar otra manta, un par de medias y una almohada porque no podía permitir que mi bollito tuviera frío o estuviera incómodo" confiesa sonrojándose más de lo que alguna vez lo has visto sonrojarse hasta ahora, lo cual te resulta absolutamente adorable "Tenías los piecitos helados" agrega en un susurro, sin mirarte, aún más colorado que antes.

Sentís su mano buscando y encontrado la planta de tu pie; sus dedos te hacen cosquillas incluso si están rozándote a través de la lana y no están en contacto directo con la piel.

"Gracias por cuidarme incluso mientras duermo"

_Y cuando estoy despierta. Y cuando estoy triste. Y cuando algo me preocupa. Y cuando algo me lastima. Y cuando me ganan las inseguridades. Y cuando duelen los recuerdos_.

"Gracias por cuidarme siempre" resumís en esa frase tu mar de pensamientos acerca de lo maravilloso, increíble y sencillamente perfecto es este hombre, el cual – por algún motivo que en este preciso instante no tenés ganas de cuestionar – te protege de absolutamente todo y se fija en cada detalle para hacerte feliz y mantenerte contenta.

"¿Es normal que tu temperatura baje tanto de noche?" pregunta preocupado.

"Sí, pasa muy seguido" lo tranquilizás.

"Voy a traerte el desayuno" anuncia con una sonrisa, pero lo detenés antes de que se levante al agarrar su brazo.

"Tony, no hace falta que me traigas el desayuno al sillón, puedo ir con vos hasta la cocina" asegurás.

"No" insiste "Podés quedarte remoloneando un ratito más, no es necesario que te levantes"

Desaparece rumbo a la siguiente habitación sin darte tiempo a agregar nada más. Entonces te quedás ahí, sentada en el sillón, recostada sobre la almohada de pluma y dos almohadones, por lo cual podría decirse que estás en una posición medio sentada.

Después del día tenso, difícil y – por qué no llamarlo así – emotivo que tuviste ayer, usar el sábado y el domingo para relajarte va a servirte de mucho. Y definitivamente la mejor manera de empezar el fin de semana es, sin que quepa lugar a dudas, disfrutando de esas pequeñas cosas que te recuerdan que por primera vez alguien quiere cuidarte y ocuparse de vos desinteresadamente.

Por primera vez podés liberarte de las tensiones y ser absolutamente feliz, porque sabés que cualquier cosa que te moleste, perjudique, lastime o cause angustia va a desaparecer en cuanto la compartás con él, como hiciste ayer, logrando que heridas profundas de toda una vida empezaran a sanar simplemente porque tuviste una conversación en la que él te escuchó pacientemente y te dijo cosas que hicieron que creyeras que no sos un patito feo, que los equivocados al marginarte eran tus compañeros y que de sus actitudes crueles no eras culpable, y que no fuiste una idiota al confiar en Carrie si no que fue Carrie quien obró mal.

Te quedás ahí sonriendo, sintiendo tus pies abrigados por la lana de la que están hechas las medias, y cuando querés darte cuenta los minutos que pasaste absorta en tus pensamientos y en tu propia felicidad se escurrieron de tus manos como agua.

Te percatás de su presencia cuando escuchás el vidrio de la mesita ratona hacer contacto con la bandeja de mimbre en la que trae el desayuno. Su voz termina de arrancarte de tu ensimismamiento.

"¿En qué estás pensando?"

Suspirando alegremente, tomás una de las tostadas del montoncito que hay sobre el plato de porcelana azul y comenzás a untarla con mermelada de frutilla. Cuando el dulce ha quedado expandido sobre toda la superficie, se la extendés a él, quien está en cuclillas junto al sillón, observándote con dulzura, como lo hace siempre.

Acepta la tostada y con una mueca divertida, a la vez que chasquea la lengua y se rasca el costado del rostro con la mano que tiene libre, te dice:

"Se supone que soy yo el que tiene que untar tus tostadas y servirte el café" apunta al ver que estás llenando su taza de los Chicago Cubs con el humeante líquido oscuro.

"Tony, de vez en cuando tenés que dejar que yo te mime a vos, para variar" volvés a untar otra tostada, pero en lugar de mermelada usás manteca.

"Está bien" finge resignarse con un suspiro melodramático que te hace reír.

Se sienta en el sillón y te acomodas para quedar junto a él. Notás que se cambió de ropa, se afeitó y prácticamente luce como un muñeco de torta, mientras que vos – por otro lado – debés estar despeinada, todavía tenés puesto uno de sus sweaters y un jogging que te queda enorme, apostarías lo que sea a que hay pequeños pero visibles residuos negros de maquillaje en tus ojos y tu piel debe estar más amarillenta de lo normal, como lo está en las mañanas frías antes de que tomes un baño bien caliente. Si tuvieras un espejo podrías confirmar lo andrajoso de tu aspecto, pero la verdad es que no te interesa. No te importa. Sabés que él no va a fijarse en esos detalles, que al igual que vos puede mirar más allá de eso, que está contento solamente con tu compañía y que jamás repararía en que estás despeinada y en pijama.

Quizá durante mucho tiempo te sentiste el patito feo, y probablemente lleve bastante trabajo reconstruir tu autoestima, pero definitivamente cuando estás con él te sentís hermosa y amada en cualquier circunstancia, bajo cualquier circunstancia, incluso así de desaliñada.

"¿Qué querés hacer hoy?" pregunta mientras acepta una tercera tostada, frenando tu tren de pensamientos y reflexiones acerca de lo mucho que sana tu autoestima tener a un hombre tan maravilloso como él mirándote adorablemente y como si fueras la cosita más perfecta del mundo.

"No lo sé" te encojés de hombros "Podríamos salir a pasear" proponés.

"Me gusta esa idea" coincide "Podría aprovechar y comprar algunos regalos para enviarle a mis sobrinos" reflexiona luego, y no podés evitar la sonrisa que aflora en tus labios "Mi mamá llamó esta mañana" continúa contándote, exhalando un largo suspiro.

Tratás de que en tus expresiones no se evidencia el hecho de que estabas despierta y escuchando, aunque no entendías ni jotas de lo que él decía en _ese otro idioma_.

"¿Y eso es bueno o eso es malo?" preguntás con una risita.

"Me gusta que mi mamá se preocupe por mí, de verdad. Pero a veces es demasiado sobre protectora. Le molesta mucho mi trabajo, le molestan los riesgos de vida que implica. Ya perdió dos hijos" resopla tristemente, mientras con el dorso de la mano que no está sosteniendo el tazón por el asa acariciás su mejilla ", y entiendo que debe estar aterrorizada ante la perspectiva de que la mayor parte del tiempo me arriesgo a entrar en zonas de peligro, donde hay bombas, terroristas, armas nucleares y toda clase de cosas extrañas"

"Debe ser difícil para ella" comentás, sin dejar de acariciarlo y permitiendo que tus dedos suban hasta su cabeza y se enreden en sus pequeños y siempre tan prolijos bucles color azabache.

"Lo es" reconoce ", pero yo ya soy un hombre adulto y sé cuidarme solo. Amo mi trabajo, Michelle, hace que me sienta útil. Siento que hacemos una diferencia todos los días, por más mínima que sea. No voy a renunciar a eso" vuelve a resoplar "Conozco a mi mamá y sé que no exagera cuando me dice que todos los días reza por mí y le pide a Dios que me proteja y que no me arrebate de su nido como lo hizo con Christian y con Ricardo" sabés que una parte de él está conteniendo las lágrimas, así como vos estás esforzándote para que lo conmovedor de sus palabras no haga brotar en vos la necesidad de llorar "y que después de lo que sucedió la semana pasada con el arma nuclear en Los Angeles y la bomba en la CTU tiene pesadillas y problemas para dormir" hace una pequeña pausa "… Me duele mucho saber que está pasando por eso, que está enferma de preocupación por mí, pero no puedo dejar mi trabajo" concluye "Amo mi profesión demasiado, significa mucho para mí. Me molesta mucho que mi mamá deba sufrir por ello, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, realmente"

Olvidándote por completo del desayuno, depositás tu taza en la bandeja, y luego con especial cuidado tomás la suya y la dejás junto a la tuya antes de estrecharlo entre tus brazos.

"Tu mamá se preocupa por vos, Tony, no podés evitarlo" besás su frente despacio, mientras tus manos miman su cuello y su espalda para librarlo de las tensiones "Yo también me preocupo por vos" admitís, sonrojándote otra vez "Desde que nos conocemos estuviste en la línea de fuego incontables veces" recordás con un estremecimiento "y todas esas veces mi corazón se detuvo y no volvió a latir hasta que regresaste sano y salvo"

"Pero vos entendés que no puedo dejar ni este trabajo ni romper la promesa que hice a mi país. Mi mamá no entiende eso. Quiere que renuncie y que me mude a Chicago otra vez, para estar más cerca de la familia" otro suspiro "Una de las razones por las que me llamó fue para decirme que mis hermanas y yo no nos comunicamos con suficiente frecuencia, que visito a mis sobrinos apenas un puñado de veces al año, que debería verlos más seguido… Mi mamá le da mucha importancia a la familia, y estas cosas que me dice me taladran el cerebro de tal manera que hasta me siento culpable por no estar tan presente en la vida de mis hermanas y de mis sobrinos"

"Tony, la familia es importante, pero también lo es tu trabajo, y hacés lo que podés para balancear ambas cosas" lo consolás "A mi también me gustaría pasar más tiempo con mis sobrinos, pero lamentablemente hay motivos que me lo impiden" no querés entrar en detalles respecto a lo complicada que se volvió tu relación con Haylie, la ex esposa de tu hermano y madre de tus sobrinitos, la cual no quiere verte ni en figurita porque piensa que fuiste parte del plan de Carrie para atraer a Danny a su telaraña y alejarlo de su familia "No deberías sentirte culpable" agregás, interpretando que es culpa el sentimiento que le quedó después de haber hablado con su madre "en lo absoluto" enfatizás "Hacés lo que podés. Todos hacemos lo que podemos"

Besa tu frente otra vez, a modo de agradecimiento por tus palabras. No hay nada mejor que sentir sus labios en cualquier parte de tu piel, y cada lugar despierta en vos sensaciones distintas. Cuando besa tu frente o tus párpados o la zona alrededor de tus ojos te sentís completamente segura, sentís que nada podría dañarte, que todo va a estar bien, que siempre van a estar juntos. Puede ser raro, pero la seguridad y contención que te invaden cuando se producen estos dulces e inocentes instantes de contacto físico son enormes, son inmensas, te devoran por completo.

"¿Alguna vez te hablé de mi abuela, Michelle?" pregunta de pronto minutos más tarde, mientras ambos retoman el olvidado desayuno.

"Me mencionaste algunas cosas sobre ella" contestás con cierta cautela al darte cuenta del cambio en su voz, que de repente ha tomado un tono más bajo, más suave, casi más ligero lo describirías.

Quizá hablar de su abuela le causa tristeza y pena, como a vos te causa tristeza y pena recordar muchas cosas de tu infancia, como el alcoholismo de tu mamá, la muerte de un papá al cual no recordás porque eras demasiado pequeña, la falta de amigos, un hermano o una mascota con quien jugar y de quien recibir amor, la necesidad de abrazos que tu abuela – confidente para muchas cosas pero algo fría y distante para otras – no solía dar debido a su naturaleza tan cerrada en cuanto al afecto. Esas cosas te causan pena y tristeza. No fue fácil para vos contarle sobre la discriminación sufrida, la soledad, las huellas que las pisadas de esas criaturas crueles dejaron en vos mermando para siempre y considerablemente tu autoestima, pero luego de contarle esa historia sobre patitos lindos y patitos feos en la que vos eras la única marginada, te sentiste mejor, liberada, aliviada. Tal vez él quiere contarte algo que le duele, pero sabe que una vez que lo haya compartido con vos la carga será más fácil de llevar y se sentirá mejor.

"Mi abuela Rosita tiene alzhéimer" comienza con un suspiro, con sus ojos fijos en un pedazo de tostada con dulce a medio comer. Su mano sigue firme aún en el mango de su taza de Chicago Cubs "Los síntomas empezaron a atacarla despacio, eran imperceptibles al principio. Olvidos, descuidos" enumera ", esas cosas. A todos nos pasan a veces" otro suspiro "A ella empezaron a pasarle con demasiada frecuencia. Hasta que esos síntomas se convirtieron en una pelota de nieve gigante que nos aplastó a todos, a ella incluida. De golpe todos esos descuidos u olvidos o pequeños comportamientos que no encajaban se transformaron en una sola cosa y empeoró de golpe"

"Lo siento muchísimo, Tony" decís con profunda y absoluta sinceridad "No quisiera imaginarme lo terrible que debe ser sufrir algo así, lo terrible que debe ser para las personas que te aman también" continúas con genuina empatía.

"Mi abuela solía ser una mujer muy independiente, muy divertida, muy inteligente, extremadamente emprendedora" sonríe ante la memoria; podés ver en su mirada que está sumiéndose en recuerdos de su infancia, de su adolescencia, recuerdos de su querida abuela "Le ganó a la pobreza, le ganó a los prejuicios sociales, aprendió a leer y a escribir sola porque sus padres analfabetos no podían enviarla a la escuela, le ganó al cáncer a los cincuenta años. Le ganó a la viudez, lo cual admiro profundamente; resurgió de sus cenizas cientos de veces, cuando muchas otras se hubieran retirado y disfrutado de su jubilación comenzó su propio negocio y amasó una verdadera fortuna haciendo lo que más le gustaba. Era admirable, la forma en que hacía todo y se las ingeniaba para lidiar con las cosas malas y transformarlas en cosas buenas" otro suspiro "Ahora, de golpe, no recuerda su propio nombre, no recuerda cómo usar una máquina de coser, no recuerda el nombre de su hijo, o los nombres de sus nietos" pequeña pausa "… Michelle, no recuerda mi nombre" concluye con una nota de angustia en la voz.

Te quedás en silencio, sentada junto a él. Tomás su mano entre las tuyas y dejás que sus dedos y los tuyos se entrelacen. Es un hábito ya que han desarrollado, y se manifiesta cada vez más seguido, especialmente cuando tienen esta clase de conversaciones, las cuales son muy frecuentes porque están conociéndose a fondo, contándose secretos, vivencias, recuerdos, expresando sentimientos, quizá sacando a la luz cosas que nunca antes habían compartido con otra persona, cosas tan íntimas y profundas que siempre habían permanecido guardadas dentro de ustedes.

"Cuando me mudé a Los Angeles, antes de que ella enfermara, solía llamarla muy seguido, y ella me llamaba a mí bastante seguido también" sonríe con melancolía "Hablábamos mucho, muchísimo. Ahora eso ya no es posible, porque lo único que hace es desvariar, hablar de cosas que pasaron cuando eran joven porque piensa que sigue viviendo en México, que acaba de casarse, que todavía no tiene hijos…"

Hace una pequeña pausa durante la cual no dejás de mirarlo, animándolo a que siga contándote estas cosas, a que siga desahogándose.

"Desvaría constantemente" otro suspiro "Mis padres hablan con ella, tratan de hacerla entrar en razón a veces y otras veces tratan de seguirle la corriente, pero a ella no le interesa, porque no los reconoce. Simplemente piensa que son extraños, o actúa como si no los viera" otra pausa, otro suspiro, una exhalación pesada "Trato de llamarla con frecuencia" comienza a explicar casi en tono de disculpas, como si se las debiera a alguien, como si se las debiera _a sí mismo_ "pero es difícil"

"Me imagino que lo es, Tony" frotás su espalda, queriendo transmitirle calor y confort "Debe ser difícil tratar de mantener una conversación con una persona así"

"Es como si ella _quiesiera_ hablar conmigo aunque no me conozca, porque me pide que no cuelgue, pero yo no aguanto más de cinco minutos. Es demasiado dolor, Michelle, demasiada angustia"

Levanta la cabeza y clava sus ojos en los tuyos: podés ver esa angustia brillando ahí, el reflejo exacto de su corazón y su alma, el dolor traslúcido en su rostro, a la vez que de algún modo podés notar que está aliviándose, que contarte esto está aliviándolo.

"Mi mamá hoy, cuando me llamó" baja la cabeza nuevamente, con vergüenza "me recriminó eso" suspira otra vez "Realmente hizo que me sintiera culpable" vuelve a mirarte "Mi abuela me escuchó en cientos de ocasiones, me escuchó y ayudó cuando lo necesité… Y ahora que ella" pensás por un momento que va a quebrarse, pero se mantiene fuerte "… Ahora yo no soy capaz de escucharla a ella y hablarle porque el simple hecho de saber que está deteriorándose cada día un poco más duele demasiado, y mi mamá me lo recrimina"

Estás a punto de decir algo cuando tu teléfono celular, el cual dejaste en una esquina de la mesita ratona la noche anterior al llegar, suena. Tu primer instinto es ignorarlo, pero él insiste en que atiendas.

"Podría ser importante" repite las palabras que vos le dijiste ayer a la noche cuando él se rehusaba a contestar el llamado de su hermana.

"En este momento vos sos lo único importante"

Sin decir nada más, toma el pequeño aparatito y te lo da, con un gesto que indica que al igual que vos la noche anterior, él también sabe que con un trabajo como el de ustedes no pueden dejarse llamados sin atender.

"Es de un número privado" señala la pantallita color verde fosforescente "Va a ser mejor que contestes"

A regañadientes y prometiéndote que en cuanto te ocupes de lo que sea que concierna a esa llamada vas a volver a prestarle toda tu atención a Tony, te llevás el aparatito al oído. Quizá sea alguien que marcó equivocadamente, se te ocurre.

"Dessler" pronunciás tu apellido por costumbre. Es un hábito difícil de sacudir.

"Michelle, soy yo"

Tres palabras, tres palabras pronunciadas por una voz quebrada, pastosa, rasposa, una voz mezclada con sollozos desesperantes, son suficiente para que tu corazón se detenga en su sitio y la sangre se congele en tus venas.

Es Danny.

Danny, llorando.

Danny, desesperado.

Se vieron el jueves por la noche cuando cenaste con él, y todo estaba bien. Estaba tomando su medicación. Lucía algo deprimido y triste, pero eso no te asustó: estaba poniéndose mejor, aún si los cambios eran pequeños y costaba verlos, aún si uno debe esforzarse para ver esos cambios. ¿Por qué entonces está llamándote como solía hacerlo cuando estaba sumido en la depresión y sólo podía pensar en suicidarse?, ¿por qué de repente suena como si hubieran retrocedido todos los casilleros avanzados y vuelto al principio del tablero?

"Danny" reaccionás enseguida, poniéndote muy tensa, sintiendo cada terminación nerviosa de tu cuerpo en alerta.

Tony, obviamente, nota este cambio de comportamiento, nota este cambio de postura, nota las expresiones de tu rostro y la palidez que de pronto ha capturado tu piel amarillenta hasta convertir su color en uno enfermizo, blanco como la leche. Sentís sus manos en tus hombros y ves en sus ojos la preocupación y la intriga mezclándose, al tiempo que escucha atentamente cada palabra que sale de tu boca, palabras que forman frases entrecortadas y casi tan incoherentes como las que escuchás decir a Danny.

"Danny, ¿qué pasa?, ¿dónde estás?, ¿estás bien?" largás los interrogantes a borbotones, nerviosa y aturdida, porque después de las cosas que han pasado con Danny – el intento de suicidio, su depresión, sus llamadas a horas extrañas en las cuales te contaba sus problemas y miserias mientras se ahogaba en llanto, su alcoholismo, su historia turbulenta con Carrie, todo – son segundos como estos, en los que lo escuchás balbuceando tembloroso, en los que imaginás lo peor. Son estos segundos de incertidumbre los que marcan el momento en que tu corazón deja de latir para luego liberarse furioso y hacerte sufrir una taquicardia terrible una vez que ya sabés de qué se trata en esta oportunidad.

Con Danny estás acostumbrada a esperar lo peor siempre. Eso es a lo que te acostumbraste.

"Michelle, estoy en problemas…" lloriquea.

"Danny" tratás de sonar calmada, tratás de respirar profundo y sonar confidente, inspirarle confianza para tranquilizarlo a él ", no puedo ayudarte a menos que me digas qué está pasando"

"Michelle…, me llevaron detenido por asesinato"

Un instante de silencio se asemeja a la eternidad más larga. Perdés conciencia del espacio que te rodea, perdés conciencia de tu propio cuerpo, sentís un entumecimiento general. Eso te pasa cuando estás preocupada: tu cuerpo se entumece. Sentís las manos de Tony en tus hombros, lo sentís respirar, sentís sus ojos posados en vos con una mirada de preocupación grabada en ellos. Pero es como si vos no estuvieras ahí, como si no estuvieras en esa habitación, sentada en el sofá con la bandeja del desayuno frente a vos sobre la mesita ratona, vistiendo un sweater y un jogging que te quedan gigantes, toda despeinada y con el teléfono acercado a tu oído por una mano temblorosa. Es como si estuvieras lejos, escuchando a tu hermano relatar entrecortadamente lo que ocurrió. Es como si no estuvieras. Es como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta, como si no fueras parte de ello, como si fueras un espectador viendo a una mujer joven muy parecida a vos viviendo esa situación en lugar de estar vos dentro de tu cuerpo.

"Danny" tragás, pero hay un nudo en tu garganta que impide el paso de la saliva y que te corta la respiración "¿qué pasó?" ya tu voz no es la de una persona nerviosa que quiere sonar calma: es más bien una voz monótona y automática de una persona cuyo cuerpo ha empezado un mecanismo de defensa para impedir que le dé un ataque.

Lo cierto es que cuando tu hermano dijo eso segundos atrás – aunque tu mente no puede diferenciar si desde que esas palabras llegaron a tus oídos han pasado segundos, minutos, años, milenios – cientos de escenarios cruzaron tu cabeza al mismo tiempo, enredándose todos juntos, el primero de ellos siendo la loca posibilidad de que en medio de una discusión o en una arrebato tu hermano en lugar de tratar de lastimarse a sí mismo como hizo la noche que intentó matarse haya lastimado a otro ser humano, encabezando la lista de posibles víctimas su ex esposa, Haylie.

_Dios, Dios, por favor, que no haya pasado eso. Que sea todo un error, por favor_ la parte de tu cabeza que tiene fe y aun cree en milagros después de haber visto tantas tragedias, tanta muerte y tanta miseria reza, pero vos no la escuchás.

Sos totalmente ajena a cualquier cosa que no sean las explicaciones de un lloroso Danny que suena muerto de miedo.

"Estaba en un bar… Sé que no debería haber ido" se apresura a disculparse, mientras vos sentís un ardor parecido a una oleada de alivio lavarte por dentro: si estaba en un bar, entonces probablemente su ex mujer no esté involucrada en esto "… Dos tipos comenzaron a pelearse"

Tus pulsaciones se aceleran más. Una vocecita cantarina y acusadora en tu cabeza susurra: _a tu hermano siempre le gustaron las peleas. _

"Estabas en un bar" repetís en voz alta, para que Tony se entere de lo que está pasando, ya que te observa con expresiones de preocupación desmedida mientras acaricia tu frente con una mano y frota tu espalda con la otra repetidamente "Dos tipos empezaron a pelearse" seguís enumerando, tratando de asimilar vos también la información.

"Estaban borrachos" comienza, perdiendo el control nuevamente "¡Ellos estaban borrachos, Michelle, pero te juro que yo no había tomado una gota de alcohol!"

Estás a punto de preguntarle qué hacía en un bar si no estaba bebiendo, pero él vuelve a hablar primero.

"Michelle, no tengo mucho tiempo" aumenta la velocidad y su dicción se entorpece bastante "Estos dos tipos estaban peleándose, uno iba a matar a golpes al otro. Yo me metí para ayudarlo, quise separarlos… Se vino encima de mí, me defendí, le di un golpe y cayó hacia atrás. El otro se aprovechó de ese momento de debilidad y en lugar de escaparse sacó un arma y le pegó un tiro" lo escuchás tragar con dificultad "Cuando llegó la policía nos llevó a los dos, me están acusando de haber participado en el asesinato"

_Dios mío. Dios, no, no, esto no, por favor, esto no, es lo último que mi hermano necesita_.

"Estoy en la comisaria desde hace varias horas, recién ahora me dejaron usar el teléfono" vuelve a tragar con dificultad "Michelle, la historia es mucho más larga, no tengo tiempo… Te prometo, te juro que yo no hice nada malo, yo no quise lastimar a nadie" habla a trompicones "Por favor, tenés que creerme. Es todo un malentendido, es todo una confusión" te suplica.

Seguís sin reaccionar. Te quedás helada, de hecho. Congelada. Sin saber qué hacer, sin saber qué decir, totalmente entumecida. Hasta que cinco segundos más tarde tu cerebro se reinicia y recuperás la lucidez necesaria para actuar, la frialdad para manejar esto.

"Danny, te creo" decís firmemente "Te creo, Danny. Necesito que me digas donde estás" te ponés de pie de golpe y empezás a dar pasos cortos de un lado al otro en la sala de estar de Tony, bajo su atenta y preocupada mirada "Voy a ir ahí, voy a conseguir un abogado y vamos a solucionar esto, vamos a aclarar cómo fueron las cosas" prometés "y vamos a buscar la mejor manera de resolverlas"

_No puedo decirle que voy a sacarlo de ahí, porque eso es algo que no sé si estoy en condiciones de prometer. Y no quiero que en el futuro me acuse de haber faltado a mi palabra si algo sale mal. _

Rápidamente empujás pensamientos como ese lejos.

Este es el momento para actuar como lo harías si estuvieras bajo la piel de la agente federal que sos, no tenés que tomártelo como algo personal, porque si no vas a perder la lucidez y la capacidad de razonar y actuar fríamente, y no debés permitírtelo: Danny te necesita.

Tony te alcanza uno de esos cuadraditos de papel amarillo con los que siempre toma notas y un bolígrafo para que escribas el lugar donde tienen a tu hermano detenido.

"Michelle, tenés que ayudarme" ruega desesperado una vez más "Insisten en seguir interrogándome, pero yo les dije que… que conocía mis derechos…, que quería un abogado… No entiendo nada, Michelle, no hice nada malo… Me tratan como a un criminal y yo no hice nada" está empezando a perder coherencia una vez más "… Fui al bar temprano con intención de beber, pero no bebí" vuelve a jurarte, quebrándose bajo el peso de la situación "¡Michelle, yo quería ayudar, no quería matar a nadie! ¡Yo no maté a nadie!"

"Danny, voy para allá, no digas nada hasta que yo llegue con un abogado, absolutamente nada" le advertís, principalmente porque si hay algo que te enseñaron el cine y las series de televisión que ves es que todos tenemos derecho a un abogado y que no debemos irnos de lengua a menos que estemos en presencia de uno, especialmente delante de la policía. Tus conocimientos legales son nulos, pero hay cosas básicas que obviamente las tenés incorporadas y aunque se supone que Danny, un hombre adulto, debería saberlas también, no te parece mal ser precavida y recordárselo para que no cometa ninguna idiotez bajo el estado en el que se halla, para que no afloje y se quiebre y diga cosas que no debería decir "Danny, controlá tu temperamento" agregás "No agredas a nadie, mantené la calma. Voy para allá"

Cuando pulsás el botoncito rojo de 'finalizar llamada' tu primer instinto es el de arrojarte en los brazos de Tony, quien se encuentra de pie a escaso medio metro tuyo, romper a llorar y contarle entre sollozos que tu hermano está en problemas… otra vez, y que vas a tener que ir a rescatarlo de las mareas peligrosas en las que podría ahogarse… otra vez.

Pero no lo hacés, porque ese mismo instinto te lleva a mantenerte lo más tranquila posible para poder actuar y realizar lo que haga falta para sacar a Danny de ésta.

"Danny estuvo involucrado en una pelea en un bar, no sé qué estaba haciendo ahí pero jura que estaba sobrio"

_Y ahora que lo pienso, no sonaba ebrio: sonaba desesperado_ _nada más, peor no ebrio. _

Hacés una pausa para respirar, tomás una gran bocanada de aire.

"Un tipo murió" seguís, con la vista fija en el suelo, en tus piecitos envueltos por gruesas media de lana blanca que, te das cuenta en medio de este momento de caos y te resulta curioso que la mente pueda reparar en detalles y elaborar pensamientos como estos incluso al borde de una crisis, son enormes "La policía lo llevó detenido junto con otra persona. Mi hermano insiste en que tiene una explicación para lo que sucedió, que él sólo quería separarlos porque estaban peleándose y que el que asestó a matar fue el otro, pero aparentemente la policía apunta a que ambos participaron en el asesinato"

Tony se acerca a vos, mira dentro de tus ojos y esa mirada te tranquiliza, y mucho. Por una fracción de minuto pensás que vas a largarte a llorar, que no vas a aguantar, pero te mantenés fuerte.

"Andá a cambiarte" te indica, poniendo sus manos sobre tus hombros "Voy a contactarme con mi hermana, ella va a saber qué hacer para ayudar a Danny" te explica con voz calma.

Te limitás a asentir con la cabeza y aún sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido y la vaga impresión de estar observando todo fuera de él, te encaminás hacia el baño, contenta y segura porque él está ahí para decirte qué hacer, para guiarte. Siempre te creíste autosuficiente y estás acostumbrada a defenderte sola y arreglártelas sola, pero el hecho de que él está ahí apoyándote, cuidándote, hace que la carga sea más fácil de llevar.

Cuando emerges del baño diez minutos más tarde Tony sigue al teléfono, hablando con su hermana.

Te quedás de pie ahí, temblando ligeramente, vestida con el pantalón de _jean_ y un sweater rosa de tu talla que habías metido el viernes por la mañana en un bolsito junto con otras prendas para el fin de semana. Lograste, con dedos un poco torpes, arreglar tu pelo lo suficiente para que tu aspecto sea presentable y luego de lavarte la cara tu rostro luce mucho mejor, sin rastros del maquillaje del día anterior y sin lagañas (de haber sido otras las circunstancias, te habrías muerto de vergüenza al contemplarte en el espejo y enterarte que Tony Almeida te vio con lagañas).

Escuchás su voz, seria y firme, tan segura siempre, y aunque en este momento no podés procesar bien las palabras y todo suena más o menos igual, algo te dice que las cosas van a salir bien, o que al menos de momento debería tratar de bajar los niveles de angustia.

"Nos vemos ahí en diez minutos" concluye.

Luego se da la vuelta, entrelaza sus dedos con los tuyos y te guía hacia la puerta.

"No te preocupes, Michelle" susurra en tu oído cuando están en el ascensor "No te preocupes" repite.

Y si bien seguís preocupada, obviamente, ya no lo estás tanto, porque esta vez no estás sola lidiando con estos problemas.

Esta vez él está ahí con vos.

* * *

El viaje en auto transcurre también casi en cámara lenta. Te cuesta decidir si tu corazón está aceleradísimo o si al contrario tus pulsaciones han disminuido hasta ser casi inexistentes. Lo único de lo que tenés conciencie es del nudo en tu garganta, la sensación ácida y desagradable quemándote el estómago, tus terminaciones nerviosas _casi a punto_ de colapsar, tus pensamientos enredados y tu ansiedad, todas sensaciones normales si se tiene en cuenta el contexto de la situación, y todas minimizadas y mantenidas a rayas por una sola sensación: sus dedos siguen entrelazados con los tuyos, incluso si eso significa que tiene que manejar usando una sola mano. Eso es suficiente para que el resto de los malestares se atenúe y te tranquilices.

Cuando se encuentran a escasas diez cuadras de la comisaría donde tu hermano está detenido, rompés el silencio, expresando en voz alta algunos de los pensamientos o reflexiones que han ido asaltándote, que han aparecido de la nada en tu cabeza como flashes cegadores.

"Tony, lamento mucho tener que forzarte a pasar por todo esto" te disculpás, con la vista fija en tu regazo, queriendo hundirte en el color azul claro de tu _jean_ para evitar su mirada "Estoy segura de que no era esto lo que tenías en mente para nuestro sábado" una risita amarga sube desde tu garganta y se escapa por tus labios "Llevamos apenas una semana juntos y ya te traje demasiados problemas"

"Michelle, no vuelvas a decir eso" te advierte, _casi_ enojado porque te atreviste a mencionar algo así, pero sin perder ese tono de voz suave, profundo y relajante que lo caracteriza "Prefiero estar con vos ayudándote a atravesar mil cosas malas antes que estar con cualquier otra mujer, prefiero saber que estás siendo cuidada y contenida por mí antes que dejar que te defiendas sola. _Nunca más_" sigue "vas a tener que defenderte sola, ni superar ninguna dificultad sola"

Llegan a un semáforo, y al frenar te mira, obligándote a levantar la cabeza y finalmente dejar que tus ojos y los suyos se encuentren.

"Gracias" susurrás "por todo lo que hacés por mí"

"Amar a una persona significa estar incondicionalmente en las buenas y en las malas" dice suavemente, besando la palma de tu mano.

El resto del viaje transcurre en silencio, pero esa última frase llena de significado sigue repitiéndose en tus oídos, endulzándolos, recordándote que ya no vas a volver a estar sola.

* * *

Para alguien que trabaja en la Unidad Antiterrorista de la ciudad de Los Angeles bajo el mando del Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, una comisaria no es cosa de susto, es simplemente un edificio más del gobierno. Ves, oís, presenciás y sabés cosas mucho más macabras y mucho más espeluznantes y pavorosas que las que los policías y detectives ven, oyen, presencian y saben, por lo cual ahí no hay nada que pueda sorprenderte a vos o que pueda sorprender a Tony.

Se abren paso entre la cantidad de empleados que van de un lado al otro llevando carpetas de cartón amarillo repletas de papeles mientras hacen malabares con una caja de rosquillas y un vaso de plástico lleno de café caliente hasta llegar a un pasillo de paredes color crema y suelo de baldosas grandes marrón claro, donde les indicaron esperar.

De pie, callados, aguardando quién sabe qué, su brazo rodeando tus hombros para reconfortarte y la ansiedad aún presente en tu garganta y en la boca de tu estómago provocando acidez. Las preguntas más urgentes cuyas respuestas no podés esperar son dónde estará Danny, qué estarán haciendo con él, qué estará haciendo él, qué habrá pasado y qué va a pasar. No pueden verlo hasta que no llegue un abogado y aún así sólo podrán hacerlo a través de un vidrio cuando lo interroguen, pero al menos vas a cerciorarte de que está bien.

"Martina debe estar por llegar" Tony susurra en tu oído "y ella va a encargarse de todo" promete.

Te limitás a sonreír débilmente, apoyás tu cabeza sobre su hombro y continúas guardando silencio, cerrando los ojos para tratar de evadirte al menos unos momentos y mantener tus fuerzas.

Un ruido de pasos que se acercan a ustedes hace que levantes los párpados para ver a una figura alta y delgada caminando con gesto decisivo.

No te cuesta darte cuenta que aquella jovencita con aspecto de mujer madura es Martina Almeida.

De cabello castaño largo y lacio arreglado profesionalmente, poco más de un metro sesenta y cinco de estatura, cuerpo delgado y ojos pardos muy expresivos, la seguridad y confianza que parece emanar de su persona te recuerda a Tony, mientras que por otro lado cierto aire de frialdad y tensión se combinan para crear lo que podría describirse como una cápsula de cristal invisible que hace a uno mantener su distancia.

Es hermosa, glamorosa y moderna a la vez que clásica e intelectual. La ajustada falda color chocolate hasta arriba de la rodilla haciendo juego con un blazer de la misma gama y la blusa blanca debajo de él junto al maletín Luis Vuitton la hacen parecer algo entre una modela posando como ejecutiva y una abogada demasiado joven. Si no conocieras la historia detrás de la persona, te inclinarías por pensar que se trata de una modelo posando como ejecutiva o una actriz interpretando a una abogada.

"Martina, qué bueno que hayas llegado" la recibe Tony, sonriendo cálidamente.

Pero su hermana no le devuelve la sonrisa.

Para tu frustración absoluta, no solo te ignora totalmente como si no estuvieras ahí, si no que se dirige a Tony en Español, en ese otro idioma que no entendés, lo cual hace que te sientas tonta, lo cual hace que te sientas dejada de lado, lo cual hace que te sientas menos.

Es tonto, sí, pero incluso en este momento, incluso en medio de una crisis, incluso en medio de un problema, hay pequeñas cosas, pequeños detalles que hacen que te sientas menos.

"_Qué bien, Anthony, excelente comienzo. Voy a conocer a la que decís es la mujer de tu vida en una comisaria porque su hermano está acusado de asesinato. Genial"_

Notás que Tony se pone incómodo, pero sin embargo contesta con una frase corta en castellano en un tono bastante neutral.

"_Basta, Martina. Te llame porque sé que podés ayudarnos. Ella no tiene la culpa de esto, y es ella de quien estoy enamorado, no de su hermano" _

"_Sería ya demasiado eso, ¿no?"_ la oís chasquear la lengua.

A continuación, él procede a _intentar_ presentarlas a ambas oficialmente…

"Michelle, ella es mi hermana Martina. Martina, ella es…"

Pero su hermana lo corta bruscamente.

"Estoy acá en carácter de representante de un acusado, Anthony" le recuerda con mordacidad y sin que un solo músculo de su cara se mueva ", no vine a hacer sociales. Me llamaste para que representara a un hombre acusado de homicidio en segundo grado, no para conversar sobre el clima, la salud y bueyes perdidos. Apreciaría que me dejaras sola con la hermana de mi cliente; quedándote complicarías el debido proceso a seguir" agrega.

"Martina…" Tony empieza a protestar, pero ella le hecha una mirada fulminante.

Él suspira, en señal de abatimiento, te mira a los ojos y acaricia tu mejilla con una de sus manos. Está tibia, lo cual produce una sensación agradable.

"No hay de qué preocuparse, ¿sí?" murmura, y luego deposita un beso en tu frente "Te amo"

"Yo también" susurrás.

Te encantaría pedirle que no se vaya, que no te deje, que se quede con vos, pero no querés generar conflictos.

Si Martina dijo que tenía que hablar con vos a solas, entonces es que tiene que ser así. Hay ciertos procesos de la justicia – así como los hay dentro de la CTU, con los protocolos y todo eso – que requieren seguir ciertos pasos. Incluso si Martina es la hermana de Tony y las une ese lazo, en estos momentos está actuando como representante de tu hermano, así que técnicamente este asunto es entre ella, vos y Danny.

Tony se aleja por el pasillo en la dirección por la cual ingresaron a él, perdiéndose a la distancia. Cuando Martina finalmente se vuelve a vos, _casi_ desearías haberle pedido que se quedara; _casi_ desearías que esa no fuera tu cuñada.

"La señorita Dessler, presumo"

Extiende una mano que aceptás enseguida por costumbre. Tiene manos muy cuidadas, con uñas perfectas y arregladas hasta la histeria del perfeccionismo. Todo en ella es bastante perfeccionista, a decir verdad: ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar, maquillaje aplicado en una base suave para resaltar sus facciones lo necesario, ropas sin una arruga… Tu sweater rosa, tu pantalón de _jean_ y los bucles que peinaste como pudiste a las apuradas te hacen sentir poca cosa.

Martina Almeida es intimidante, sí. Mucho. Pero en estos momentos no sólo es la hermana del hombre al que amás: ahora es la persona que va a ayudar a Danny, y tenés que confiar en ella, tenés que dejar de lado cualquier otro pensamiento o preocupación respecto a tu futura relación con ella como su cuñada y concentrarte en sus cualidades como abogada, que deben ser muchas y muy sobresalientes.

"Podés llamarme Michelle" decís, y te sorprende gratamente la claridad y serenidad con la que te salió la voz.

"Los detectives Stuart y Johansson, quienes procesaron la escena del crimen junto con un equipo de forenses de la policía, están esperándonos para comenzar el interrogatorio, según me han informado. Anthony me comentó algunos detalles sobre el caso cuando hablamos por teléfono y a mi ya me proveyeron con un expediente" levanta la carpeta amarilla que sostiene en la mano que no lleva el maletín ", pero necesito saber exactamente qué fue lo que su hermano le dijo porque de acuerdo a algunas conclusiones que he sacado con la información que me brindó Anthony tengo la sospecha de que no se siguió debidamente lo estipulado por la quinta enmienda de nuestra Constitución"

Pasás por alto lo incómodo que te resultan tantas formalidades y tanto lenguaje legal al que no estás acostumbrada, y relatás lo más fielmente posible la versión de los hechos que te dio tu hermano cuando hablaron por teléfono.

"Sonaba muy alterado" finalizás "pero no sonaba ebrio" aclarás.

"La ebriedad, Michelle" te relajás al escuchar que te llama por tu nombre en lugar de utilizar el frío 'señorita Dessler', y aunque su tono no ha pasado a ser cálido exactamente, sí notás que es un poco más… amistoso, por definirlo de alguna forma ", o la sobriedad, son factores determinantes en muchos crímenes. Honestamente, el estado mental en que se encuentra la persona al momento de cometido el delito en un noventa porciento de los casos marca la carátula del homicidio. Lo que voy a hacer ahora es estar presente cuando Danny sea interrogado, y de acuerdo a cómo vaya eso veremos qué pasos hay que seguir" exhala profundamente "Michelle, si la versión dada por Danny es cierta, el único cargo que la fiscalía se vería obligada a presentar entonces es el de agresión. Si la víctima falleció como consecuencia del daño producido por la bala a su organismo y el golpe que le dio su hermano no conllevó a la muerte, entonces no es homicidio. Hay muchas formas de probarlo, hay muchas formas de argumentarlo, pero preferiría no entrar en detalle hasta después del interrogatorio, durante el cual espero probar la inocencia de Danny"

Asentís con la cabeza, asombrada por el simple hecho de que una chica de diecinueve años se comporte como un adulto maduro que se mueve en el mundo de los profesionales.

Mientras se dirigen por otro pasillo en dirección a la sala de interrogatorios, le decís:

"Martina, muchísimas gracias por esto, no sabés lo que significa para mí que hayas venido a ayudarme, y a ayudar a mi hermano" tus palabras van cargadas de emoción y de genuina apreciación.

"Michelle, voy a ser franca" se detiene a escasos metros de la puerta cerrada que deben cruzar para llegar a donde tienen a Danny esperando, y posa una de sus manos de uñas perfectas sobre tu brazo para hacer que te detengas vos también.

Te mira a los ojos y podés vislumbrar en ellos – detrás de la coraza hecha de profesionalismo, frialdad y actitud inconmovible – la misma bondad, los mismos valores y los mismos principios que ves en los de Tony.

"Lamento mucho que hayamos tenido que conocernos bajo estas circunstancias tan inoportunas" exhala pesadamente "Mi hermano está enamorado de vos, sos el centro de su vida, me lo dijo cuando hablamos la semana pasada" no podés evitar sonrojarte como una criatura "Sos la persona que lo sacó de su depresión, y eso es algo impresionante. No soy alguien que se relaciona fácil con los demás" advierte ", siempre estoy a al defensiva y no soy sociable en lo absoluto, así es mi naturaleza" resume, simplifica "Pero más allá de todo eso estaba determinada a tratar de que nos hiciéramos amigas, porque para Anthony significaría muchísimo" concluye "El hecho de que las cosas estén desarrollándose de esta manera no es culpa de nadie, pero espero que cuando mi trabajo como abogada esté realizado podamos conversar en nuestros papeles de hermana y novia respectivamente, porque en estos momentos no podemos representar otro papel que no sea el de abogada defensora y hermana del acusado"

"Pienso lo mismo" coincidís "Tony me habló mucho de vos, y de su familia. Quiero conocerlos a todos a su debido tiempo porque sé que son importantes para él"

"No tan importante como los sos vos, y no lo digo acusatoriamente" comenta, y luego agrega ": te aseguro que tengo la certeza de que Anthony sería capaz de renunciar a su credo, su religión e incluso hasta a su familia sólo por vos"

Antes de que puedas terminar de procesar esas palabras, antes de que puedas digerirlas, antes de que puedas abrir la boca para replicar algo, Martina abre la puerta e ingresa a la antesala del cuarto de interrogatorios, volviendo a sumergirse totalmente en su papel de abogada defensora.

* * *

Estuviste – durante estos nueve meses que llevás trabajando para la CTU – varias veces detrás del vidrio que separa la antesala del cuarto de interrogatorios de la habitación lúgubre, helada, estéril, de ambiente hostil, donde en el centro yacen una mesa y una silla y las cuatro paredes de colores oscuros y carentes de ventanas dan a la escena un toque más tétrico. En todas las ocasiones en las que observaste un interrogatorio y en las pocas oportunidades en las que llevaste a cabo uno, la habitación te parecía demasiado bonita y acogedora para la clase de basuras que son llevadas ahí dentro y muchas veces hasta los agentes te parecen demasiado amables, incluso cuando utilizan métodos de tortura (no has presenciado muchas de esas cosas en vivo y en directo, pero tus conocimientos son suficientes como para saber que a veces hay ciertos tipos de criminales que merecerían ser quemados vivos).

Sin embargo, en este momento, de pie junto a un oficial designado en esa pequeña sala oscura, mirando a través del prolijo vidrio dentro del cuarto de interrogatorios, sentís pena, angustia y preocupación. Porque el que está sentado ahí, con la cabeza entre las manos, con la piel roja y transpirada, respirando con dificultad, desesperado, es tu hermano.

Y tenés mucho miedo de que las cosas salgan mal, que de alguna manera las cosas no terminen bien. La posibilidad existe, y una gran parte de vos no puede dejar de considerarla, de tenerla presente.

"Señor Dessler, mi nombre es Martina Almeida, soy su abogada" la oís presentarse.

Te sorprende que Danny reaccione tan mansamente, levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos casi con la súplica brillando en ellos.

"¿Mi hermana la envía?"

"Sí" toma asiento en la silla junto a él "Necesito que me cuente qué sucedió, señor Dessler"

"¿No es demasiado joven para ser abogada?" pregunta intrigado, observándola con cautela y con bastante detenimiento, reparando en que detrás de su atuendo formal se esconde una muchacha que no pasa los veinte años.

"Soy la abogada más joven del estado de California y probablemente la abogada más joven que se haya matriculado en suelo norteamericano, pero no estoy acá para discutir eso con usted, Señor Dessler" sienta las bases firmemente ": estoy acá porque voy a representarlo cuando los detectives vengan a interrogarlo. Le sugiero que por favor colabore conmigo contándome qué sucedió, sin omitir detalles y tan minuciosamente como sea posible"

"Yo no maté a nadie" se apresura a aclarar "Tiene que creerme"

"Creo en los hechos, señor Dessler, y para ayudarlo necesito saberlos" insiste.

El relato de Danny coincide con lo que te dijo a vos por teléfono, sólo que esta vez te enterás de otras cosas. Había ido al bar porque se sentía solo pero no quería llamarte para no causarte una molestia, ya que habías ido a cenar con él el jueves para hacerle compañía (no pudiste evitar sentir una punzada de culpa en el estómago), que se sentó durante varias horas con el vaso de cerveza delante de sus ojos sin atreverse a tocarlo, reflexionando, pensando en las cosas malas que sucederían si volvía a caer en el alcoholismo. Rogás por dentro que no mencione la enfermedad de tu mamá, porque no querés que un miembro de la familia de Tony se entere de eso cuando acaba de conocerte hasta apenas diez minutos y bajo estas circunstancias; por suerte, no lo hace, y pasa directo al quid de la cuestión: dos tipos bastante borrachos y cargados de bronca habían comenzado una discusión fuerte, la cual cerca de la cinco de la mañana llegó a su momento de máxima tensión cuando se pusieron violentos. Trató de intervenir, las cosas se tornaron feas, empujó a uno de los tipos para apartarlo del otro y en lugar de huir ése otro sacó un arma y le disparó a quemarropa.

"Me acusan de haber participado del asesinato, pero yo ni siquiera conocía al tipo" Danny repite por enésima vez, y la desesperación que oís en su voz hace que una sensación ácida te queme la garganta "No conocía a ninguno de esos dos tipos, no sabía que el otro estaba armado… Quise ayudarlo, lo juro, solamente quería separarlos…"

"Cuando lo llevaron detenido, de acuerdo a lo que dice el expediente" señala la carpeta que yace abierta sobre la fría superficie de la mesa ", eran las cinco y cuarto de la mañana. Sin embargo, usted llamó a su hermana pasadas las ocho. ¿Por qué?"

Danny frunce el seño.

"Bueno, me tomaron las huellas y esas cosas" comienza "y luego me trajeron a esta sala"

"Para interrogarlo" no es una pregunta, más bien es una afirmación.

"Sí. Les dije que conocía mis derechos y que podía hacer una llamada" prosigue; casi podés sentir el nudo que aprieta su garganta y que hace que hable con dificultad "pero no me dejaron usar el teléfono inmediatamente. Venían, me hablaban, trataban de hacerme confesar. Me trataban como a un criminal, tratando de provocarle para que confesara algo, pero yo ya les había dicho todo, ya les había dicho todo pero ellos seguían insistiendo"

"¿Usted habló con ellos y les dijo lo mismo que a mí sin la presencia de un representante legal?" inquiere Martina, sin cambiar su tono de voz.

"¿No debería haberlo hecho?" reacciona preocupado "Es decir, me refiero… Yo no hice nada, quería explicarles" continúa ", quería que entendieran que en realidad estaba tratando de evitar que esos dos tipos se hicieran daño, estaba tratando de hacer una buena obra" chasquea la lengua en señal de exasperación, en señal de bronca, en señal de frustración "Quería hacer una buena obra y así terminé: detenido" comenta irónicamente "Hablé con esos dos policías porque pensé que iban a entender mi versión, pero ellos insistieron en seguir acusándome, hostigándome, queriendo que dijera algo, pensando que ocultaba algo más o que mentía, pero yo estaba diciendo la verdad"

"Está bien, Danny" lo tranquiliza Martina "¿Cuándo lo dejaron usar el teléfono?"

"Cuando les dije que no iba a decir nada más hasta que no me permitieran llamar a mi hermana para que consiguiera un abogado, porque estaba claro que no íbamos a poder solucionar las cosas ellos y yo"

Te asombra lo lúcido y concentrado que Danny parece y lo mucho que está controlando su temperamento, quizá porque está muerto de miedo, tal vez porque sabe que le conviene quedarse en el molde o probablemente porque la presencia de Martina le inspira cierta confianza.

"Sólo le permitieron hacer esa llamada cuando usted lo exigió alegando que se encontraba dentro de sus derechos" repite, y él asiente con la cabeza "Danny, ¿le leyeron sus derechos cuando lo llevaron detenido en el bar?"

"Creo que sí, mencionaron algo sobre que podía quedarme callado y eso" frunce el seño, reflexionando "Estaba demasiado nervioso como para prestar atención, estaba tratando de que entendieran que yo no había hecho nada"

"Sólo para que conste, Danny, debo preguntar: ¿está seguro nunca antes había visto a ninguno de esos dos hombres?"

"Segurísimo, ni siquiera conozco sus nombres, los vi por primera vez en el bar"

"No se preocupe, Danny: por lo que veo" señala el expediente con un gesto de la cabeza "es un caso bastante flojo, y tengo dos o tres ases bajo la manga que podemos usar. Tranquilícese, vamos a probar su inocencia"

El diálogo – que contemplado desde afuera se asemeja más a un episodio de una serie del estilo de Law and Order que a algo que podrías estar presenciando en la vida real - es interrumpido por la llegada de dos policías, los detectives a cargo del caso, quienes ingresan a la pequeña salita a través de una puerta ubicada a un costado.

Martina se pone de pie inmediatamente y extiende su mano a cada uno de ellos para presentarse.

"Martina Almeida. Soy la abogada defensora del señor Dessler"

"Soy el detective Johansson" el hombre de cabello rubio, ojos claro, tez blanca y camisa gris "y éste es mi compañero el detective Stuart" señala a un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta y tantos años, vestido con un traje azul oscuro, cabello pelirrojo y frente arrugada.

"He oído hablar de usted" Stuart comenta, mirándola con curiosidad "y he leído sobre usted. Es la abogada matriculada más joven del país y uno de los mejores promedios en la historia del Colegio Harvard"

"No sabía que el bufete para el que trabaja tomaba esta clase de casos" comenta Johansson antes de darle tiempo a decir algo en respuesta a los halagos de Johansson.

No tarda en atacar, mostrando que ya ha dejado de lado cualquier cortesía que pueda haber mostrado segundos atrás.

"Y yo no sabía que usted y su compañero" con un gesto de la cabeza señala a Stuart "estaban en desconocimiento del valor de la quinta enmienda de la Constitución de los Estados Unidos de América" se pone de pie, bordea la mesa; pensás en ese momento que es como si estuviera actuando, como si estuviera interpretando un papel arriba de un escenario "la cual dice que ninguna persona puede ser obligada a declarar contra sí misma y estipula los pasos a seguir para el cumplimiento del debido proceso" remarca especialmente el último puñado de palabras.

_Realmente se destaca en lo que hace, como Tony_ pensás.

Ves el resto del interrogatorio desarrollarse ante tus ojos como si estuviera siendo proyectado en una pantalla de cine, como si fuera parte del guión de una película y vos estuvieras detrás del vidrio presenciando el ensayo.

"El señor Dessler accedió a hablar con nosotros sin que un abogado estuviera presente" se defiende Stuart "; cuando solicitó uno, como verá, le dimos lugar al ejercicio de ese derecho"

"No le dejaron hacer la llamada a la que cualquier detenido tiene derecho inmediatamente después de haber tomado sus huellas, fotografía y demás pasos a dar. ¡Transcurrieron cuántas?, ¿dos horas, dos horas y media desde que el señor Dessler llegó a la jefatura de policía hasta que pudo hacer esa llamada? La cual, les recuerdo" levanta un poco el tono de voz ", por si les falla la memoria, de acuerdo a la versión de mi cliente le fue concedida porque él la solicitó al darse cuenta que sus intentos de explicar sus acciones y defenderse ante las acusaciones formuladas por ustedes no serían fructíferos porque estaban firmemente encasillados en creerlo culpable de un homicidio cometido por una persona que él jamás había visto antes de esta fatídica madrugada en contra de un tercero con el que tampoco había tenido ningún tipo de contacto o relación con anterioridad"

_Sí, definitivamente es buena en lo que hace_.

"A los borrachos les gusta dar pelea en los bares, Doctora Almeida: no necesitan motivos, no necesitan un vínculo, no necesitan razones. ¿O va a decirme acaso que es la primera vez que un tipo entra a un bar, se pasa de copas y acaba asesinando a otro o siendo asesinado?" argumenta Johansson.

"Esa es la diferencia, detective Johansson: mi cliente no tiene una sola gota de alcohol en su organismo. Pidió una cerveza, pero ni siquiera la tocó porque estaba demasiado sumido pensando en lo que beber provocaría en su vida como para enredarse en cualquier otro asunto" un suspiro se escapa de sus labios "Vamos, Stuart, Johansson" arquea una ceja "… los dos saben que tomar una muestra de sangre a mi cliente, la cual si requieran sería dada sin la necesidad de una orden porque estamos abiertos a colaborar en lo que sea para despejar las dudas sobre su buena voluntad al intentar separar al agresor y a la víctima del pleito en el que estaban trenzados, sería una pérdida de tiempo y un desperdicio de recursos porque los resultados volverían negativos. Así que por favor" continua con aire casi condescendiente ", concentrémonos en otros puntos, ¿puede ser?"

"Doctora Almeida, usted no nos interroga a nosotros: nosotros interrogamos a su cliente" Stuart está comenzando a molestarse, podés darte cuenta. La actitud de Martina está fastidiándolos mucho a ambos, y tanto él como Johansson están bastante irritados.

_Estoy segura de que es parte de su táctica. Sabe lo que hace_ se te ocurre, comparando nuevamente la forma en que habla, se mueve, gesticula y modula con el léxico, tono de voz, movimientos, gestos y maneras de una actriz.

_Más que una abogada, se asemeja a una actriz, una artista que interpreta a una abogada. _Te asalta ese pensamiento completamente raro mientras seguís presenciando la escena.

"¿Por qué no ofrecieron al señor Dessler realizar el llamado al que tenía derecho inmediatamente después de haberlo fichado?" los increpa.

"Su cliente parecía más interesado en hablar con nosotros que con cualquier otra persona" es la contestación que recibe de Stuart.

"Y cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte tratando de exponer su versión a dos detectives como ustedes empecinados en encontrarla la quinta pata al gato…"

"Doctora Almeida" la interrumpe Johansson ", le repito: nosotros estamos acusándolo a él, esto se trata de eso, no de que usted nos acuse a nosotros" le aclara con cierto aire paternal, como si creyera que por ser joven y estar recién comenzando no fuera lo suficientemente competente.

Esa impresión te dio a vos, y aparentemente esa fue la impresión que le dio a ella, porque inmediatamente dice:

"Sé de qué se trata esto, detective, muchas gracias por sus aclaraciones. No son necesarias" asegura "Antes de hablar con mi cliente van a tener que responderme algunas preguntas a mí"

"Dispare, abogada" Stuart la incita, casi insolentemente, como provocándola.

"Lo que ustedes sepan sobre el caso, tanto el señor Dessler como yo tenemos derecho a saberlo también. Causa de la muerte, nombre del otro acusado, nombre de la víctima, registros criminales de los mismos en caso de que existieran, resultados de la autopsia y cualquier detalle competente a ésta y a lo escrito por el forense en su informe" enumera "No puede negarme nada de eso, detective, y lo sabe"

"Los resultados de la autopsia son preliminares" aclara Johansson, con un suspiro exasperado.

Con un gesto de la cabeza, Martina lo anima a seguir, y vos sentís el nudo en la garganta apretarse más alrededor de tus cuerdas vocales, dificultando tu respiración, haciendo que la ansiedad te ahogue de pronto, que la calma se disipe una vez más y caigas presa de esa desagradable sensación ácida ya tan bien conocida.

"La víctima: Justin Brown, treinta y siete años. Desempleado, solía trabajar en un taller mecánico pero fue despedido seis meses atrás cuando se presentó drogado. Tenía cargos por posesión de drogas y había cumplido una condena de dos años por venta ilegal de estupefacientes a estudiantes de medicina"

"Qué lindo" reacciona Martina sarcásticamente "Un drogadicto en un bar" sonríe burlonamente "Me imagino que debía estar hasta las cejas de cocaína y alcohol, ¿no es cierto?"

"Estaba ebrio" reconoce Johansson a regañadientes, viendo como de a poco el caso se le está yendo de las manos.

"Qué lindo" repite Martina en el mismo tono "He de suponer que el otro acusado tampoco es una carmelita descalza, a menos que pertenezca a una parroquia de curas franciscanos que al igual que las monjitas de esa película con Whoopie Goldberg querían ir a redimir a los pecadores y por eso frecuentaban esa clase de lugares" agrega con sarcasmo puro como base de cada palabra que dice.

"Le recuerdo, Doctora Almeida, que su cliente estaba en el mismo lugar que el occiso y que el otro hombre que está siendo acusado" apunta Stuart.

"Mi cliente, a diferencia de ellos, estaba sobrio y no tiene antecedentes penales"

"Tiene, sin embargo" comienza Johansson con un dejo de malicia, y anticipándote a lo que viene se te comprime el corazón "un intento de suicidio a cuestas"

"Mi cliente ha pasado por ciertos problemas personales; lo que haga en su intimidad y las repercusiones que ello tenga en su vida son sus asuntos, siempre y cuando no lastime a terceros, y ése no ha sido el caso"

Dudás que Tony haya contado a su hermana sobre el intento de suicidio de Danny, por lo cual es obvio que lo que acaba de suceder es una muestra magistral de su capacidad para 'salir del paso', por denominarlo de algún modo, por muy vulgar que suene.

"El nombre del individuo que disparó a Justin Brown a quemarropa, por favor" solicita Martina.

"Richard Alexander Gallagher, treinta y nueve años. Dieciocho años atrás fue acusado de violar a dos menores de 15 años, cumplió una condena de siete años – desde los catorce hasta los veintiuno – en una correccional en New Jersey por asesinar de un balazo a un compañero de pandilla estando drogados, ha sido detenido en varias ocasiones por tenencia de armas ilegales y posesión de marihuana. En estos momentos se encuentra bajo violación de los términos de su libertad condicional"

"No, definitivamente no estaba en el bar tratando de rescatar almas perdidas y reencaminarlas" chasquea la lengua con sarcasmo "Está ebrio, también, me imagino"

"Lo estaba, pero ya ha aclarado bastante sus ideas" reconoce Stuart "Pero usted no es su abogada, Doctora Almeida, así que el record criminal del señor Gallagher no le incumbe"

"Sí me incumbe" protesta, manteniéndose serena "porque el señor Dessler es mi cliente y si se lo va a acusar de haberle facilitado las cosas a un delincuente de la talla de Richard Gallagher – el cual me imagino debe sentirse como en su segundo hogar en la jefatura porque se ha pasado buena parte de su vida entrando y saliendo de prisión, siendo interrogado debido a sus problemas con la ley – necesito saber qué fue lo que Gallagher dijo cuando lo interrogaron al respecto y cuáles eran las condiciones en las que se encontraba al decirlo"

"Sabe que no podemos ofrecerle esa clase de información, Doctora Almeida" esta vez es Stuart el que adopta el aire paternal.

"Ofrézcanme los resultados preliminares de la autopsia" exige "y luego si quieren mi cliente va a volver a contarles su historia. Aunque significaría una pérdida de tiempo, porque lo que les dijo en primer lugar no es nada más que la verdad, y la verdad no ha variado desde que hablaron con él sin la presencia de un letrado hasta este momento"

"Brown murió a causa de las heridas provocadas por la bala en su cavidad aórtica"

"Mi cliente se limitó a empujarlo cuando Brown estaba a punto de propinarle otro salvaje golpe a Gallagher, nuestro criminal estrella de la mañana" acota Martina "Esa es la versión que el señor Dessler les dio a ustedes desde el principio" gestica con una de sus manos señalando a Danny, quien sigue sentado allí, comportándose magistralmente (y sorpresivamente) bien, escuchando atentamente sin opinar, dejando que Martina se ocupe de todo ", esa es la versión que el señor Dessler me dio a mi" continúa "Quiero saber qué versión describe el forense en su reporte" requiere, abiertamente desafiante, como animándolos a dar un paso hacia adelante, tropezarse y caerse por un precipicio, porque está convencida de qué tiene como derribar a ambos policías y a sus teorías o conjeturas.

"Brown presenta varias heridas en sus piernas, abdomen y rostro"

"Las cuales todos los aquí presentes sabemos fueron causadas enteramente por Gallagher, quien apuesto tenía los nudillos manchados con la sangre de la víctima y quien debe tener unos cuantos rasguños como recuerdo del percance; después de todo, cuando el señor Dessler intervino para separar a Gallagher y a Brown, Brown iba ganando" antes de que Stuart o Johansson puedan intervenir, sigue hablando animadamente "Estoy segura de que parte de esa información que no pueden compartir conmigo implica a Gallagher admitiendo que Danny Dessler no fue parte de la pelea sino hasta que trató de obrar correctamente ayudándolo cuando Brown estaba a punto de darle una paliza. Sin embargo, en lugar de aprovechar ese golpe de buena suerte y huir Gallagher decidió complicar las cosas desenfundando su arma ilegal y dispararle a quemarropa ¿por qué?, ¿por una disputa de borrachos en un bar? Es obvio que Gallagher es un tipo violento, incluso me atrevería a apostar que está regodeándose de haber acabado con Brown"

"Doctora Almeida, está especulando" la acusa Stuart.

Pero algo te dice que ambos detectives están sorprendidos de lo ciertas que son sus especulaciones.

"Está bien, dejemos de lado las especulaciones" propone Martina "Este expediente que me dieron" levanta con una de sus manos la carpeta de cartón amarilla "dice que recolectaron como evidencia la camisa que llevaba puesta el señor Dessler, la cual tenía una mancha de sangre. ¿Ya cotejaron la muestra?"

"Nuestro laboratorio está en eso" contesta Johansson secamente.

"La sangre estaba en la camisa de mi cliente, más precisamente en la parte del codo y el antebrazo. De acuerdo a lo que el señor Dessler ha declarado, usó esa parte de su cuerpo para empujar a Brown hacia atrás. No hay sangre en sus nudillos, no hay sangre en sus uñas" tomó las dos manos de Danny y como si éste fuera alguna clase de títere las movió con las suyas, poniendo sus palmas hacia arriba, luego hacia abajo ", no presenta ninguna herida que evidencia que estuvo involucrado en la pelea más que los segundos que le tomó intentar hacer un buen acto y evitar que Brown matara a golpes a Gallagher. Su acción, desafortunadamente" prosigue "llevó a que Brown fuera acribillado con un disparo a quemarropa. La bala que mató a Justin Brown salió del arma que estaba en posesión de Richard Gallagher, Richard Gallagher jaló el gatillo. Seguramente el informe preliminar del forense dice que Justin Brown tenía una magulladura o herida en la cabeza de formación post-mortem y que ésta jamás podría haber causado su deceso o cualquier tipo de daño severo"

Stuart y Johansson intercambian una mirada, la cual tratás de interpretar de alguna manera, pero no lo lográs.

"Vamos, detectives" los anima ", acá estamos perdiendo el tiempo, cuando en realidad deberían estar ocupados con Gallagher, un tipo con antecedentes penales serios que estaba portando un arma ilegal, violando de esa manera los términos de su libertad condicional por violación a dos criaturas de quince años, nada más ni nada menos. Mi cliente no hizo más que estar en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocado y decidir obrar de buena manera, conllevando su accionar a un delito de homicidio, lo cual jamás fue la intención del señor Dessler en lo absoluto. No tenía motivos para asesinar a Brown, no tenía motivos para asesinar a Gallagher, no estaba borracho, ni siquiera fue parte de la discusión previa al altercado entre el occiso y su verdugo. Haber llevado detenido al señor Dessler fue lo correcto porque presenció directamente el asesinato de Justin Brown y además que prestara declaración era importante, pero querer acusarlo de haberle facilitado las cosas a Gallagher para matarlo me parece una ridiculez"

"Doctora Almeida, debo reconocer que quizá hayamos cometido un error con su cliente" admite Stuart, y sentís tu corazón saltando al escuchar estas palabras ", pero deberá entender que cuando el resto de los presentes en el bar, incluido el cantinero y el tipo de seguridad, lo señalaron de pie junto a Gallagher al momento de disparar el arma y lo vieron empujar a Brown al suelo…"

"Deberían haber prestado atención al resto de la riña, esos testigos que usted menciona, y el cantinero y el tipo de seguridad deberían haber hecho mejor su trabajo y echar a Brown y a Gallagher antes de que las cosas entre ambos se fueran de las manos por una discusión absurda entre dos delincuentes borrachos por motivos tan estúpidos como política, deportes, mujeres o vaya a saber uno qué"

Casi podés sentir venir el momento en que tu hermano va a quedar en libertad, casi…

"Vamos, detectives" insiste ", apuesto a que Gallagher va a confirmar la versión de los hechos que les dio mi cliente. Y si Gallagher dice algo distinto para facilitarse las cosas a sí mismo" dice en tono de advertencia "les aseguro que voy a pedir al juez un careo para ver dónde están las contradicciones y probar que además de violador, drogadicto y asesino también es un mentiroso"

Como si fuera parte del guión, como si fuera parte de esta escena que estás contemplando, como si hubiera estado escrito de ante mano, la misma puerta anexa por la que entraron Stuart y Johansson se abre y por ella aparece un tercer detective, esta vez una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de cabello corto color avellana, ojos marrones muy grandes y expresivos y traje de vestir color violeta resaltando visiblemente con el color tostado y caribeño de su piel.

"Esta es la detective Naiara García" Johansson la presente rápidamente.

La mujer y Martina se saludan con un gesto de la cabeza, mientras que Danny permanece sentado, pálido como una hoja de papel.

Las palabras que la detective Naiara García dirige a continuación a sus otros dos compañeros hacen que una descarga eléctrica corra por tu cuerpo de arriba abajo, y juzgando por la reacción de Danny, por el gesto de sorpresa que ilumina su rostro y el color sonrosado que toman sus mejillas en cuanto la frase llega a sus oídos, intuís que la misma descarga eléctrica lo atacó a él.

"Oscar, Ned" se refiere a Johansson y a Stuart por sus nombres de pila "pueden dejar al señor Dessler irse"

_Pueden dejar al señor Dessler ir. _

Quiere decir que se acabó la pesadilla, que se acabó el interrogatorio, que se acabó esta actuación sobre el escenario.

"Todavía no terminamos con el señor Dessler, Naiara" señala Stuart "De hecho, ni siquiera hemos podido volver a hablar con él. Hasta ahora su muy dotada de verborragia abogada ha acaparado nuestra atención" añade con un dejo de ironía palpable.

"Podrás ser mayor que yo, Stuart" dice García mordaz "pero yo soy tu superior" le recuerda con un guiño cómplice "Estuve escuchando a la Doctora… ¿Almeida era su nombre?" verifica, manteniendo el tono de voz suave y melódico, rasgo característico raro en un policía, especialmente en un policía con detectives a cargo, pero definitivamente más agradable que las voces ásperas de fumadores empedernidos y bebedores de café de máquina de Stuart y Johansson.

"En efecto" corrobora Martina.

"Estuve escuchando a la Doctora Almeida y su argumentación" retoma "y luego corroboré estas pruebas que acaban de llegar del laboratorio forense" muestra a ambos policías un fajo de papeles, fotografías y demás que sostiene en una de sus manos "y, lo más importante, volví a interrogar a Richard Gallagher. Él mismo ha confirmado que conocía a Brown de antes y que Brown le debía dinero: fue así como comenzó la pelea. Se refirió al señor Dessler como a un – y cito textual – 'perdedor fracasado que se metió donde no debería haberse metido pero que lo ayudó a arreglar sus asuntos con Brown más prácticamente' pero confirmó que el 'pobre tipo' no tuvo nada que ver, y que está contento de haberse 'cargado' a Brown él solito"

Stuart y Johansson intercambiaron una mirada, Martina y Danny intercambiaron otra a su vez, mientras Naiara García seguía hablando, su acento extranjero dando un toque aún más cálido a su voz.

"Además, la evidencia física respalda la declaración de inocencia del señor Dessler y la teoría general expuesta por la Doctora Almeida" se vuelve hacia Danny, quien ahora vuelve a estar pálido pero de alivio y luce veinte años más joven "Señor Dessler, lamentamos mucho haber hecho que perdiera su tiempo, pero estos procedimientos eran necesarios para que se llevara a cabo el debido proceso de la justicia"

"No es necesario que se disculpe, detective García" Martina la interrumpe con educación "Pero le pido por favor que mantenga vigilados a los detectives Stuart y Johansson, dado que al parecer a pesar de los evidentes años que llevan 'sirviendo y protegiendo' no se han aprendido la quinta enmienda de nuestra Constitución al pie de la letra" al ver el ceño fruncido de Naiara García, especifica ": mi cliente tuvo acceso a su derecho de realizar una llamada telefónica casi dos horas y media después de haber sido ingresado en la comisaría" al ver que Stuart está a punto de abrir la boca para protestar, agrega "Puede que los falsamente acusados insistan en que no necesitan un abogado porque al ser inocentes creen que las cosas se explican fácilmente, pero deberían haberlo forzado a utilizar el derecho a un llamado de todos modos inmediatamente, no cuando él lo pidió"

Sin decir más, hace una señal a Danny para que se ponga de pie.

"Presumo que podemos marcharnos"

"Sí, Doctora Almeida. El señor Dessler probablemente sea llamado como testigo de la fiscalía cuando Gallagher sea llevado a juicio"

"Mi cliente va a estar encantado de colaborar" Martina replicó secamente "Vamos, Danny" lo animó a salir del cuarto de interrogatorios "Detective García, detective Stuart, detective Johansson, tengan buenos días, y encárguense de que Gallagher no esté en la calle delinquiendo otra vez dentro de un puñado de meses" añade antes de abrir la puerta que conduce a la pequeña pre-sala en la que te encontrás vos, de pie, temblando, sin poder creer que las cosas finalmente se hayan solucionado y encausado después del susto, nervios, ansiedad y otras emociones que tuviste que pasar.

Cuando Danny te ve y te abraza fuertemente, agradeciéndote por estar incondicionalmente a su lado, podés sentir tu corazón latiendo muy fuerte, y ves por sobre el hombro de tu hermano a Martina sonriendo, ya fuera de su papel de abogada fría y dura.

"Gracias por creer en mí, Michelle" susurra Danny, con lágrimas en los ojos "Tenía tanto miedo de lo que sucedería cuando me interrogaran otra vez" respira profundamente "… No quería volver a enfrentarme a esos tipos" confiesa con una risita nerviosa, antes de echar una mirada disimulada a Martina, quien sigue parada a un lado, rígida y erguida como una bailarina "No sé de dónde sacaste a esta chica, pero es un genio, y me salvó el pellejo"

"Danny, eras inocente, tarde o temprano se descubriría. No la llamé para que te ayudara a zafar, la llamé para que probara tu inocencia lo más rápido posible" le asegurás.

Sonríe, la primera sonrisa que le ves en mucho tiempo.

"Gracias" repite. Y se da la vuelta para mirar a la hermana de Tony "Gracias, Doctora Almeida"

"No me agradezca a mí, agradézcale a nuestro sistema de justicia" espeta "Ahora vámonos, por favor, antes de que tenga que cruzarme con algún otro incompetente de la talla de Stuart o de Johansson" pide, más bien direccionando sus palabras hacia vos "La próxima vez, Danny" comienza a aconsejarlo, mientras caminan por el pasillo de paredes color crema y baldosas marrones "trate de quedarse en el molde si presencia una pelea. Y cuando sienta ganas de beber" sigue "no vaya a un bar a mirar un vaso de cerveza: sintonice el canal mexicano, mire un rato una de esas novelas… Va a quedarse dormido y se le van a pasar las ganas de beber"

No podés evitar que ahora a vos se te dibuje una sonrisa en los labios y agradecés en silencio que exista alguien como Martina Almeida, y que sea tu cuñada.

Al llegar a la puerta de la jefatura de policía sentís un viento levantarse y la sensación que te produce es sumamente agradable. Estás mucho más tranquila, mucho más relajada, y en estos momentos tu única preocupación es el hecho de que tu idea sobre cómo sería el momento en que conocerías a un familiar de Tony se arruinó debido a las circunstancias que tuvieron lugar y que forzaron a las cosas a suceder de esta manera.

Buscás a Tony con la mirada; no lo viste dentro, y no está acá afuera.

_Me prometió que iba a esperar, que iba a quedarse acá, que iba a estar cuando saliéramos_ pensás, jugando nerviosamente con tus dedos.

Por otro lado, no sabés si estás lista para que Danny conozca a Tony, para que se entere que hay un hombre en tu vida, mucho menos después del pequeño infierno porque el que acaba de ser empujado gracias a la mala suerte. No sabe quién es Martina, no tiene idea de dónde la conocés; tranquilamente podría ser una abogada penalista cualquiera. No hace falta que aclares nada, y crees que Martina es lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantenerse en el papel de abogada que tan perfectamente interpreta y no mencionar a 'Anthony' delante de tu hermano.

De hecho, por el tacto que muestra al dirigirse a él, crees que tiene claro que es mejor que él y Tony no se crucen justamente hoy.

"Señor Dessler, va a ser mejor que vaya a su casa, se bañe, se saque esa remera negra horrible que le dieron en la jefatura, la tire en el cesto de la basura y descanse por el resto del fin de semana" _casi_ podría decirse que ahora la actriz en ella está jugando un papel maternal, y lo representa tan bien que tu hermano de treinta y seis años, que prácticamente tiene edad para ser el padre de esta chica que no pasa los diecinueve, escucha sus consejos como si fueran palabra santa.

_Esta experiencia definitivamente le cambió bastante el carácter; en el interrogatorio apenas si se animó a respirar. Es bueno que esté tomando sus medicamentos; si no estuviera en tratamiento, hasta podría haber atacado a alguno de los policías, como atacó a Carrie o a esos guardias en la CTU _reflexionás.

"No hace falta que me acompañes a casa, Michelle" se apresura a decirte, adivinando tus intenciones o leyéndolas en tus ojos antes de que llegues a verbalizarlas "Puedo tomar un taxi"

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntás, tomándolo del brazo.

"Sí, hermanita" sonríe "Hoy ya hiciste demasiado por mí, ya te molesté demasiado por un fin de semana" ríe.

"No me molestaste, Danny, más bien me preocupaste horriblemente" suspirás.

"Al parecer preocuparte es lo único que hago… Lo siento, Michelle" se disculpa, mirando fijamente el suelo.

"Danny, te prometí ayudarte siempre, y estoy cumpliendo esa promesa. Nunca voy a quebrar esa promesa" asegurás "Ahora coincido con la Doctora Almeida, va a ser mejor que vayas a tu casa y descanses, ¿sí? Voy a llamarte esta noche para asegurarme de que estés bien"

Se despide de vos y de Martina una vez más, agradeciéndole profusamente de nuevo, antes de dirigirse hacia la esquina de las a estas horas bastante transitada calle y frenar un taxi, para el cual insististe en darle dinero, incluso si al principio se rehusó en aceptarlo.

"Martina, no encuentro las palabras para empezar a agradecerte…" comenzás en cuanto se quedan ambas solas.

"Michelle, después de mi novio y mi papá, mi hermano es el hombre más importante en mi vida" resume "Haría cualquier cosa por él" la forma en que brillan sus ojos te deja saber que es verdad, que lo que está diciendo es absolutamente cierto "Me llamó esta mañana y me dijo que estabas en problemas. No me _preguntó_ si podía ayudarte: me dijo que _tenía_ que ayudarte porque iba a morirse de dolor si te veía sufrir" sentís tu corazón latiendo acelerado cuando te revela esto, y jurarías que tus mejillas ahora están de un color rojo brillante y furioso "Ya te lo dije un rato atrás: la existencia de mi hermano gira alrededor de tu existencia, y si bien no soy la persona más sociable del mundo" suspira "me hubiera gustado que el comienzo de nuestra relación no fuera tan raro ni tan incómodo"

"Yo no sabía qué hacer, y Tony sugirió llamarte…" esbozás en tono de disculpa.

"Son acontecimientos que nos sorprenden, Michelle" se encoje de hombros "Hubiera preferido que me conocieras fuera de este ámbito, porque parte de ser abogado es ser un buen actor" _sí, es cierto_ coincidís mentalmente "Cuando estoy defendiendo a un cliente, redactando contratos o ayudando a la fiscalía como asesora, estoy interpretando el papel que esa persona o ente, sea cual sea, necesita que yo interprete. La verdadera Martina Almeida podrá mezclarse a veces con la Doctora Almeida, pero lo cierto es que soy distinta. Soy mucho más tímida, mucho más antisocial, mucho menos propensa a la verborragia… Hubiera querido que conocieras al ser humano, no a la actriz, incluso si la actriz a veces es mucho más simpática que el ser humano" sonríe, o al menos esa mueca en la que se curvan sus finos labios intenta ser una sonrisa. Una sonrisa honesta y genuina, una sonrisa que devolvés con gusto.

"A mi me hubiera gustado que me conocieras de otra manera" asegurás, sin dejar de sonreír ", no en la jefatura de policía porque mi hermano estaba siendo acusado de un crimen. Me hubiera gustado que Tony pudiera presentarnos de una manera, em…, más apropiada"

"Respecto a eso, lamento mucho haberle pedido que se fuera, pero lo cierto es que la justicia debe seguir ciertos procesos. Raramente dejan que un familiar presencie el interrogatorio" te explica "; la presencia de Anthony complicaba las cosas, hubiera sido injustificable. Lo siento mucho" se disculpa ", pero no mezclar lo profesional y lo personal es parte de ser un buen abogado. Hoy te conocí como una persona que me contrató para representar a su hermano, no como a mi cuñada"

"Lo entiendo perfectamente" asegurás "Ya vamos a tener tiempo de conocernos mejor" le decís, con la esperanza de que pueda suceder y de que este raro comienzo sea dejado atrás y reemplazado por uno nuevo.

"Ahí viene Anthony" señala, mirando a un punto lejano sobre tu hombro.

Te das la vuelta y enseguida tu rostro se ilumina; no podés evitar sonrojarte y sonreír de oreja a oreja, tanto que casi te duelen los músculos. Notás que cuando su mirada capta la tuya apura el paso, hasta que segundos más tarde se encuentra a escaso medio metro de vos.

"Presumo que todo salió bien" comenta, acariciando tu mejilla con el dorso de una mano y entrelazando con tus dedos los dedos de la otra.

"Martina realmente ayudó mucho"

"¿Dónde estabas, Anthony?" interviene ella.

"Tuve que ir a dar una vuelta un rato, esperar ahí estaba poniéndome nervioso. La chica de la recepción no dejaba de coquetear conmigo" agrega en voz baja "; creo que estaba intentando que le diera mi número de teléfono o algo así"

_Sobre mi cadáver_ pensás, pero no decís nada.

"Supuse que para cuando regresara aún seguirían adentro" se disculpa.

"No te preocupes, acabamos de salir. Se arregló todo, Danny se fue a su casa a descansar…"

"Y yo estaba disculpándome con Michelle por haber actuado tan fríamente esta mañana. También quiero disculparme con vos, Anthony"

"No hay problema, Martina, sé que estabas haciendo tu trabajo. Me hubiera gustado que las cosas se dieran de otro modo…" comienza.

"De eso estábamos hablando con Michelle" lo interrumpe Martina "Estoy segura de que pronto vamos a tener oportunidad de tener un comienzo más normal que éste, ¿no es cierto, Michelle?"

Asentís con la cabeza.

"Podríamos ir a tomar algo" propone Tony.

"No, gracias, Anthony" Martina declina la invitación "Va a tener que ser otro día, tengo todo mi fin de semana planeado en base a otras cosas, tengo que ir a casa a trabajar un rato más y luego encontrarme con Kiefer y sus padres. Pero sí me gustaría que volviéramos a vernos pronto, quizá para cenar o algo por el estilo, ¿sí? Para que Michelle conozca al verdadero ser humano que soy y no se quede con la impresión que da la actriz en mí"

_Suena muy bohemio_ reflexionás. Pero te gusta cómo suena.

"A mi también me encantaría que pudieras conocerme de otra manera" coincidís.

"Va a ser mejor que vaya yéndome" anuncia "Michelle, me alegra mucho poder haber sido de ayuda"

"Realmente lo fuiste y te agradezco enormemente"

No tenés palabras para expresar lo mucho que significó esto para vos, no existen las palabras para demostrar esa gratitud.

"Te debo una, hermanita" Tony le da una palmada en la cabeza, lo cual evidentemente no es del agrado de Martina juzgando por su ceño fruncido y la mueca en la que se curvaron sus labios.

Cinco minutos después la ven alejarse calle abajo en dirección al lugar donde dejó aparcado su coche. Una vez solos, él te toma de la mano y comienzan a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia su auto.

"Tu hermana es una excelente abogada y una excelente persona, Tony" comentás.

"Es todo un personaje" chasquea la lengua y se rasca el costado izquierdo de su cara "Seguramente lo que viste de ella hoy no es ni un dos por ciento"

"Lo que vi me alcanzó para saber que sos muy afortunado de tener una hermana como ella" depositás un beso en su mejilla "Sos muy afortunado de tener una familia tan linda como debe ser la tuya"

Sentís su brazo rodeando tu cintura y su boca a centímetros de tu oído antes de oírlo susurrar: "Soy muy afortunado de tenerte a vos"

"La única afortunada acá soy yo" suspirás "Mirá el sábado de locos que tuvimos que pasar"

Te dejás caer en el asiento del acompañante y reposás tu cuerpo cansado después de haber sufrido tantos nervios y tanto estrés sobre el respaldo, relajándote. Sentís su mano cerrarse sobre tu mano nuevamente, inundándote de calidez.

"Michelle, ya te lo dije: prefiero estar con vos y acompañarte cada vez que sea necesario antes que pasarme la vida sin problemas con cualquier otra mujer" te recuerda, mirando directo dentro de tus ojos con la misma adoración, la misma devoción y el mismo amor que siempre brilla en ellos, como una luz que te ilumina siempre.

"Y es por eso que soy tan afortunada"

Será a caso que estás saliendo de ese estado de entumecimiento y las emociones empiezan a hacer mella en vos, pero tenés ganas de llorar. De hecho, ya hay un nudo firme en tu garganta y tus pupilas empiezan a humedecerse y a hincharse. Pero no querés dejar esas lágrimas caer, por eso las aguantás como has hecho muchas otras veces.

"Creo que los dos somos afortunados de tenernos. ¿Sabés cuántas personas están juntas durante años y años y no se cuentan sus problemas, no comparten sus tristezas, se guardan las cosas dentro de ellos, muy profundo en el interior de su alma, en cajitas que nunca van a abrir, que nunca van a mostrarle al otro porque tienen miedo de sentirse vulnerables, porque tienen miedo de que el otro los abandone o deje de quererlos, porque tienen miedo de exponer sus debilidades?"

Es una pregunta retórica, por supuesto, pero mientras tus lágrimas comienzan a caer silenciosas por tu rostro, dejando huellas húmedas detrás de sí, asentís con la cabeza.

"Nosotros dos llevamos juntos _una_ semana y _un_ día, y en ese tiempo te conté más cosas que las que podría haber imaginado poder compartir alguna vez con otro ser humano" susurrás, captando cuál es su punto.

"¿Ves?" sonríe "Nos entendemos perfectamente. En una semana y un día te conté sobre mí, sobre mi historia, sobre mi familia más de lo que muchos han llegado a descubrir en años" suspira "Te hablé de mi hermano Christian, de mi abuela, te dije cosas que pensé nunca podría decir a alguien, porque nunca imaginé confiar tanto en alguien, nunca imaginé que fuera posible encontrar a una persona con la cual podría hablar de todo"

"Siento exactamente lo mismo" las comisuras de tus labios, curvadas en una sonrisa, capturan las lágrimas que nacen en tus ojos antes de que caigan finalmente sobre tu regazo, dejando grandes gotas oscuras y húmedas sobre la tela de tu _jean_, pero realmente no te importa.

Son lágrimas de felicidad, de alivio, de tranquilidad, lágrimas que dejan salir las emociones que estuviste conteniendo esta mañana, las emociones que se formaron en tu garganta y en tu estómago, anudándolos fuertemente, hasta que casi no podías respirar, hasta que llegó un momento en que tanto dolor, tantos nervios y tanta ansiedad te dejaron entumecida y contemplando las cosas desde la perspectiva de un fantasma o de un intruso espiando el ensayo general de la escena de una obra. Ahora, ahí, con él, podés volver a ser vos misma, liberar las tensiones, y en lugar de contener las lágrimas – que es siempre tu primer impulso – dejarlas caer.

"¿Ves? Somos muy afortunados de tenernos" repite, antes de arrancar el auto y comenzar a alejarse en dirección a su casa.

"¿Incluso si lo único que hago es llorar" comenzás, enjuagándote los ojos "y meterte en situaciones totalmente indeseables que arruinan los viernes y los fines de semana?"

"Por última vez: sí" insiste "Además, nuestro fin de semana no está arruinado" te contradice "Todavía podemos ir de paseo, mirar televisión, ver una película, lo que quieras hacer. No me importa qué elijas siempre y cuando podamos estar juntos"

Echás un vistazo a tu reloj pulsera. No son ni siquiera las once de la mañana aún. Si bien el día está fresco se levanta en el cielo un sol hermoso, y no hay una sola nube perturbando el firmamento, que está de un color azul profundo.

Definitivamente él tiene razón, en todo lo que dijo, incluido eso de que el fin de semana no está arruinado.

En silencio, observás la ciudad de Los Angeles a través de la ventanilla, y se te ocurre que en los últimos días, en los últimos meses, viviste varios comienzos raros. Tu relación con Tony definitivamente comenzó en medio de una crisis que podría haberlos conducido a la tercera guerra mundial; si eso no es raro, entonces no se te ocurre qué sí lo es. Conocerlo a él, pensás, fue el resultado de una mala experiencia que te llevó a pedir a Ryan Chappelle que te enviaran a trabajar fuera de División, porque de lo contrario las cosas entre Carrie y vos acabarían mal (irónica la vida, ahora durante al menos un mes o hasta que logren contratar personal suficiente para que la Unidad se mantenga vas a tener que verla todos los días); conocer a Tony también sucedió gracias a circunstancias no muy normales, pero esos momentos de angustia y desesperación que desembocaron en tu traslado a la CTU llevaron a un final feliz. Después, esta mañana, tu primer encuentro con Martina se vio forzado por decisiones del destino y fue, también, raro, pero también tuvo una buena resolución.

Raros comienzos, algunos, pero todos con final feliz.

Sonreís, y cuando Tony te pregunta a qué se debe esa sonrisa compartís con él tus pensamientos, a lo que él contesta, al tiempo que maniobra para estacionar el auto:

"Yo también prefiero un raro comienzo a un mal final"


	51. Qué no darías por detener el tiempo

_Quiero que siga la magia y que no pase el tiempo._

Martes por la noche, el segundo día de la semana, y ya estás exhausto a tal punto que contás los minutos que restan hasta que el reloj piadoso decida marcar que han llegado las seis de la tarde del viernes y que sos libre de irte a casa por cuarenta y ocho horas (si tenés la suerte de que el teléfono no suene y al contestarte del otro lado de la línea la voz de Chappelle te diga que hay una emergencia y que te necesitan ahí).

Lo único bueno que rescatás de estas doce tediosas horas que dejás atrás es el bendito hecho de que Carrie fuera enviada a una reunión importante en División concerniente a su trabajo allí – el que dejó temporariamente en manos de algún otro para ir a cubrir la falta de personal en la Unidad -, por lo cual ni vos ni Michelle se vieron obligados a soportar sus comentarios lascivos, sus miradas envenenadas o simplemente la incomodidad que despierta su mera presencia. Y juzgando por un comentario que te hizo Eileen, una de las analistas, cuando pasaste por su escritorio para chequear datos sobre una de las células que están investigando, el resto del cuerpo técnico de la CTU también tuvo un día _un poquitito_ más relajado sin la presencia de esa arpía.

"Tony, ¿cuándo van a comenzar con el proceso de contratación para cubrir los puestos que quedaron libres?" fue su pregunta antes de que te marcharas hacia otro sector.

"En cuanto División termine de presentar los nuevos planes de estructura y jerarquía y Distrito los apruebe y nos dé un presupuesto para poner manos a la obra" contestaste "Sé que en este momento estamos tapados de trabajo, Eileen" te solidarizaste con ella", pero lamentablemente el proceso es lento"

"No me molesta la carga extra de trabajo" corrigió tu malinterpretación "Simplemente no puedo ver la hora de que Carrie se vaya y nos deje a mi y al resto de los analistas en paz" agregó con un tono bastante seco.

Te limitaste a esbozar una mueca que fácilmente podría haberse confundido con una sonrisa, pero no dijiste nada: diste por hecho que Eileen entendió sin necesidad de que musitaras palabra alguna que por dentro, en respuesta a su comentario, una parte de tu cerebro dijo: "_Yo tampoco veo la hora de que Carrie se vaya_".

Una hora más tarde, cuando todo el mundo estaba demasiado concentrado y absorto en sus asuntos como para prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa, pasaste por el escritorio de Michelle – carpeta en mano para, por las dudas, fingir estar corroborando datos o dándole instrucciones – y le comentaste lo que Eileen te había dicho hacía un rato.

"Honestamente, estoy contando los días para que terminen de decidir bien qué va a hacerse y qué no y dejen que empecemos con el proceso de entrevistas. El primer puesto que vamos a cubrir es el de Carrie" te advirtió con una media sonrisa.

"¿Vas a elegir a la primera persona que cruce la puerta?" inquiriste, en tono de broma "¿En qué vas a basarte para seleccionar al candidato indicado?, ¿va a bastar con que sepan escribir su nombre, encender la computadora y enviar un correo electrónico?" continuaste, divertido.

"Me basta con que sepan escribir su nombre" te contestó y luego suspiro, cansada "Son las cuatro de la tarde y ya quiero irme" se quejó.

"Somos dos" coincidiste, exhalando pesadamente. Luego, miraste a un lado y la otro para cerciorarte de que seguían sin moros en la costa, te inclinaste hacia delante y susurraste en su oído "¿No vas a hacer que duerma solo otra vez, no?" preguntaste, poniendo en uso tu mejor carita de pollito mojado y abandonado. El día anterior, lunes, Michelle había ido a visitar a Danny, a mantenerlo acompañado, y luego había ido directo a su departamento.

"Puede ser" fingió estar dubitativa "… Tengo otros candidatos en la lista que también quieren cocinar para mí, prestarme su ropa, dejarme ver lo que quiera en la televisión – incluso dibujos animados" sonreíste, recordando los cuatro no tan penosos episodios de Hey Arnold! que de hecho disfrutaste viendo con ella durante el fin de semana "- … Tal vez si tenés suerte te elija a vos de entre todos ellos" agregó luego, dejando escapar una risita ante la expresión ceñuda que esbozaste.

"Michelle, no me tortures" le pediste "¿Vas a venir o no?" volviste a preguntar, prácticamente haciéndole ojitos como un perrito desahuciado e indefenso que después de haber pasado noches enteras deambulando bajo la lluvia espera que el próximo transeúnte que lo vea se apiade de él y decida llevarlo a casa.

Muy despacio desvió los ojos de la computadora hasta que su mirada se posó en tu mirada, conectándose la una con la otra, haciendo que incluso encontrándose en mitad del piso principal de la CTU, rodeado de técnicos, analistas, secretarias yendo y viniendo y con el ruido de dedos tecleando salvaje y rápidamente, fragmentos de conversaciones y mecanismos de computadoras y diversas máquinas puestos en funcionamiento como música de fondo se sintieran solos en el medio de la nada, completamente ajenos al resto del mundo.

"Lo único que quiero en esta vida es estar con vos cada minuto de mis días" dijo, ya dejando totalmente de lado cualquier tono de broma, ya sumida en una seriedad conmovedora "Siempre que pueda, voy a correr a tus brazos"

Cuando regresaste a tu oficina, tratando de reprimir las ganas de sonreír de oreja a oreja como un nene de cinco años al que acabaran de decirle que se adelantó la Navidad, tenías la sensación de que acabarías tu día exhausto, probablemente con un dolor de cabeza acechándote inminentemente, probablemente con tus sienes ardiendo y palpitando, pero al menos para aguantar hasta las seis de la tarde tenías la satisfacción de que una vez acabado este martes tendrías a la persona que más te importa en el mundo con vos, compartiendo hasta las cosas más simples, recordándote que son esas horas a solas con ella por las que vivís, que son esos momentos que pertenecen nada más a los dos los que dan sentido a tu vida.

Por unos segundos recordás lo que te dijo tu hermana sobre Michelle cuando hablaron por teléfono el lunes por la noche y te animaste a preguntarle qué había pensado de ella, qué opinión le valía, no porque realmente su opinión fuera a influir de alguna forma, si no porque te daba curiosidad escuchar lo que tuviera para decir; después de todo, te dio la sensación de que a su alrededor Martina no había actuado tan fría, distante y antisocial como es común en ella delante de desconocidos.

La conversación la repetiste varias veces en tu cabeza la noche anterior mientras intentabas quedarte dormido – inútilmente, porque cuando no estás con ella solamente conciliás el sueño al llegar a ese punto en el cual tu anatomía dice basta; a menos que estés tan cansado que apenas tengas fuerzas para hilar dos palabras juntas, te mantenés despierto pensando en ella, recordando por qué la amás tanto, repasado mentalmente la lista de sus manías, costumbres, gestos y hábitos que adorás y fantaseando con el momento en que puedas abrazarla de nuevo -, y varias veces durante este martes agotador y lleno de cosas que hacer, papeles que llenar, empleados que supervisar y satélites que revisar durante el cual hubo muchos ratos en los cuales Michelle estuvo yendo y viniendo de IT 1 a IT 2 o dando vuelta por el piso principal asesorando a técnicos y analistas, cuando no podías relajarte observándola desde los ventanales de tu oficina, repasabas mentalmente tus momentos favoritos de la conversación con Martina y te sonreías a vos mismo.

"Tiene rasgos asiáticos muy sutiles y rasgos europeos muy finos" fue lo primero que te comentó, y lo interpretaste como una expresión de admiración.

"Su papá era japonés pero parte de su familia era francesa y su mamá era galesa de padres holandeses" comentaste rápidamente, queriendo zanjar pronto la cuestión de los orígenes, nacionalidades, descendencias y razas.

"No es bonita pero sí es exótica y llamativa" se adelantó a agregar antes de que vos pudieras espetar su comentario "Sé que a vos te parece hermosa. Yo sólo te doy un punto de vista objetivo. Tiene manos y uñas muy cuidadas también…"

"Martina, das demasiada importancia a esos detalles perfeccionistas" comentaste, con un chasquido de la lengua.

"Ya lo sé: me fijo demasiado en cosas que carecen de importancia"

"Cuando se trata de ella le doy importancia absoluta a todo" estabas ruborizándote, y esperabas que tu hermana no notara _algo_ en tu tono de voz o forma de expresarte que lo indicara, porque seguramente te torturaría enteramente diciéndote que te convertiste en uno de esos protagonistas de novelitas rosas de bolsillo ", pero quiero saber más que lo que pensaste sobre su aspecto. Estoy seguro de que reparaste en mucho más que en eso" agregaste _casi_ acusatoriamente, sabiendo que tu hermana es una máquina de observar, examinar y calificar.

"Se nota que es una buena persona" comenzó.

No pudiste evitar interrumpirla.

"Es la mejor persona del mundo"

"Anthony, estoy hablando" te advirtió secamente para que dejaras de arrojar frases en medio de lo que decía "Se nota que es una buena persona" retomó cuando finalmente te abocaste a guardar silencio y escucharla "Se preocupa por su hermano, me dijo que considera a la familia algo fundamental y que sabe el papel que nosotros ocupamos en tu vida, aunque obviamente ahora queda reducido a un espacio pequeño desde que ella te consume por completo" agregó, y trataste de pasar por desapercibido ese dejo de acusación que daba vueltas en su voz "Y lo más importante, que puede verse en sus ojos, es que te ama con locura, y más de lo que probablemente se quiera a sí misma"

Esas últimas fueron las palabras a las que te quedaste abrazado, las que te gusta repetir en tu cabeza incontables veces.

_Puede verse en sus ojos que te ama con locura._

Por eso te encanta mirar dentro de sus ojos. Por eso te perdés en ellos y morís de amor cuando te hundís dentro de esos dos pequeños océanos color chocolate oscuro. Por eso sentís que cuando la mirás a los ojos podrías darlo todo, entregarlo todo, sacrificarlo todo con tal de detener el tiempo para siempre y quedarte suspendido en ese instante, en ese segundo, y pasar el resto de la eternidad con tu mirada y la de ella fundiéndose.

Claro que después de esa pequeña partecita que reprodujiste miles de millones de veces en tu cabeza, aferrándote como a nada a esa frase que te recuerda a la sensación que te invade y hace que caigas rendido a sus pies cuando ves el amor que te tiene brillando en sus ojos más que lo que podría llegar a brillar cualquier estrella o cualquier otra luz en el mundo, vino la parte que sospechabas en el fondo querrías olvidar y borrar de tu memoria, arrancarte de la cabeza, exterminar de tus recuerdos, no darle más vueltas porque _a vos no debería afectarte en nada lo que vayan a pensar los demás_ y lo tenés absolutamente claro.

De lo que los demás tengan para opinar, decidiste, vas a agarrarte de las cosas lindas. El resto, todas esas ridiculeces sobre las herencias, las descendencias, las culturas y las razas y esas nimiedades en las que jamás se te ocurriría fijarte, realmente te tienen sin cuidado, por eso a la segunda parte de tu conversación con Martina vas a erradicarla de entre tus pensamientos, como si no hubiera existido, como si no hubiera tenido lugar, porque no vale la pena que te quite la tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, aunque trates de empujar esos pedazos lejos, hay partes que siguen volviendo, de pronto, para asaltarte, de repente, cuando estás haciendo otra cosa. Durante el día de hoy, mientras trabajabas muy concentrado o te ocupabas de ese interminable y odioso papeleo que viene 'de regalo' cuando uno es director de una Unidad como la CTU, muchas veces aparecieron de la nada voces en tus oídos perturbando tu calma, arrancándote de lo que fuera que te tenía inmerso en ello, haciendo que te olvidaras de lo contenta que sonó tu hermana – genuinamente contenta, lo cual es difícil tratándose de ella, porque _nadie_ le cae bien enseguida y _siempre_ tiene defectos para resaltar en todo – cuando te dijo que podía verse claro en sus ojos y sin atisbos de duda que Michelle te ama más allá de todo, y las memorias de esa parte de la conversación eran reemplazadas por ecos que no querías escuchar, ecos de esa parte que te gustaría pretender no sucedieron.

"_Es muy educada, es sincera, definitivamente tiene un corazón enorme y le da importancia a la familia, no es una de esas locas que quieren alejar a sus parejas del resto del mundo y les llenan la cabeza en contra de su propia sangre. Pero no voy a ser hipócrita y mentirte diciéndote que todos mis pensamientos son color rosa. Anthony, esta chica va a traerte problemas con mamá y con papá, y probablemente Gabrielle, Fiona y Eva también tengan algo no muy agradable para acotar al respecto cuando sepan que no pertenece a nuestra comunidad"_

Y vos en ese momento pensaste _Dios, otra vez con esta estupidez. ¿Comunidad? ¿Por qué la gente tiene que dividirse en comunidades según sus costumbres, su raza, su color de piel o sus características físicas? Somos todos seres humanos, ¿no es eso suficiente?"_

Respetás las tradiciones mexicanas y las argentinas porque te lo inculcaron de chico, las tenés muy presentes y sentís un gran amor por la cultura latina en general, así como amás a tu patria de nacimiento y respetás su cultura, sus tradiciones y sus costumbres tanto como aquellas que pertenecen a las patrias de tus padres. Pero no creas que los latinos deban casarse con latinos, los japoneses con japoneses, los chinos con los chinos, los norteamericanos con los norteamericanos y así sucesivamente como si fuera una versión moderna del Arca de Noé con protagonistas humanos o una especie de recreación de las épocas previas a la modificación de las XII tablas del Derecho Romano en las que sólo podían casarse los de la misma clase.

Te parece ridículo. Tan, tan ridículo…

"_Podrá ser muy buena, podrá ser muy simpática y muy trabajadora, podrá ser honesta y noble y amarte como a nada en el mundo, pero eso no quita que no sea la clase de persona que ellos esperan que lleves a casa"_

Y eso te condujo a pensar, eso te conduce a pensar cada vez que esa frase te asalta, cada vez que te agarra desprevenido, en esto pensaste durante este martes cansador cada vez que de pronto aparecía dando vueltas por ahí incluso si intentabas empujarla lejos: _"Es el amor de mi vida, es lo único que necesito para ser feliz, ¿qué importa lo que piensen o esperen los demás?"_

"_No sólo no es latina, sino que también pertenece a una raza y cultura completamente diferente a las nuestras, totalmente opuesta a la nuestra"_

Dios, te parece tan ridículo. Y sin embargo por momentos te permitiste imaginarte a tus padres dentro del contexto de unos padres con otros rostros y otros nombres y otros caracteres que no quieren que su hijo se case con una chica de lo que ellos llaman otra raza, y pudiste verlos perfectamente cumpliendo con ese rol en el que jamás los hubieras visualizado. Y eso fue suficiente para que te estremecieras, antes de decidir nuevamente que debías concentrarte en ser feliz, en hacerla feliz a ella e ignorar al resto del mundo.

"_Michelle me cayó bien, de verdad, y voy a hacer un esfuerzo para que nuestra relación progrese, te lo prometo. Pero tengo que advertirte: a mamá y papá esto no va a gustarles en lo absoluto"_

_No tiene que gustarte a vos ni tiene que gustarle a ellos_ pensaste. _Basta y sobra con que yo la ame y con que ella me ame a mí. _

Tus padres son parte de tu vida, tu hermana es parte de tu vida, tus otras hermanas, tus sobrinos, todos ellos lo son, y ahora que tu vida se reduce enteramente a Michelle, ahora que tu vida depende exclusivamente de tenerla a ella, de escuchar su voz y ver su sonrisa y oír su risa y quedarte dormido abrazándola, ahora que lo único que necesitás se reduce en ella, los demás pasan a ser componentes de tu vida que no tienen influencia alguna sobre el facto principal.

Sí, que te juzguen de egoísta si quieren, que digan que no puede ser que tu mundo, que tu existencia se resumen una una sola persona, que opinen lo que quieran. No esperás que comprendan lo enorme y mágico de este amor, lo terriblemente dependiente que sos de este amor, lo terriblemente egoísta que podés volverte con los otros si se niegan a aceptar lo mucho que consume el verdadero amor cuando no concebís la vida sin poder amar libremente a esa otra persona que nació para ser tu mitad.

Querés que la conozcan y te encantaría que se llevaran bien con ella, pero si tuvieran algo que acotar o se les ocurriera opinar idioteces fuera de lugar, no te importaría, no afectaría en lo más mínimo la forma en que sentís. Simplemente te daría pena por ellos, por demostrar una mentalidad tan cerrada y perderse la oportunidad de conocer a la que estás seguro es la criatura más buena, dulce y tierna del mundo.

"_Son buenos cristianos y considerados siempre y cuando no se metan con sus hijos. Están abiertos a respetar cualquier clase de etnia, raza, religión o cultura, pero dentro de su pequeño mundo latino y católico nadie ose a entrar si no quieren tener problemas… Abrí los ojos, Anthony: los mismos padres que nos enseñaron a ser luchadores porque ellos debieron luchar hasta el cansancio para poder estar juntos son capaces de mucho si sienten que hay algo o más precisamente alguien amenazando la clase de vida y futuro que sueñan para sus hijos"_

_Mi vida es Michelle. Mi futuro es ella. No hay nada que discutir, nada que agregar, nada que acotar. A palabras necias oídos sordos. Mi vida y mi futuro los decido yo, no ellos. _

Qué hipócrita sería, ¿no? Tus padres lucharon hasta el cansancio para estar juntos, se opusieron a los que decían que los pobres no se mezclan con los ricos, y ahora de repente por todas partes aparecen señales que indican que a vos van a decirte que los latinos no se mezclan con los japoneses.

Si ellos lucharon, entonces vos también sos capaz de luchar.

Por ella sos capaz de absolutamente todo, incluso de contradecir a tu propia sangre y hacer que vean lo equivocado que a veces se puede estar cuando se tiene la mente tan cerrada para algunas cosas.

"_Suficiente los desafiaste decidiendo no estudiar medicina como papá, suficiente los desafiaste al meterte para trabajar con el gobierno… Anthony, cuando se enteren quién es Michelle y qué es… vas a tener problemas, hermanito"_

A medida que pasaban las horas tus recuerdos de esa parte de la conversación que querías olvidar volvían con menos y menos frecuencia y les prestabas menos y menos atención, volviéndose cada vez más y más lejanos y más y más enredados, hasta convertirse en una pelota de palabras ininteligibles y carentes de sentido, aunque la verdad es que para vos nunca tuvieron sentido porque lo que te decían siempre te pareció y siempre te parecerá absurdo, no porque no creas que es verdad que va a suceder, si no porque no podés creer que exista gente con tu misma sangre en las venas capaz de discriminar tanto, especialmente cuando a vos te enseñaron a no discriminar.

"_Y este amor que defendés con tanta locura va a hacer que sufras, y ella va a sufrir también. El otro día me dijiste que verla sufrir te destroza: si yo fuera vos empezaría a hacerme fuerte desde ahora, Anthony"_

Cada vez que tu cabeza llegó a ese punto de la conversación – o más bien del monólogo de tu hermana -, dijiste basta, sentiste como un pequeño estallido dentro tuyo y luego una emoción corriéndote por las venas, demasiado fuerte como para ignorar.

¿Sufrir por amor? Jamás. Nunca más. Ni vos ni ella. Este amor que defendés con tanta locura es lo que te salvó la vida, es lo que te sacó de la depresión, es lo que te rescató de ese pozo hondo, oscuro y sin final. Este amor es la razón de cada uno de tus respiros. ¿Sufrir por él? En todo caso sufrirás si tu familia te decepciona, pero sufrir por amor jamás.

¿Permitir que ella sufra? Antes muerto. No vas a permitir que sufra _nunca más. _Se lo prometiste la otra noche, te lo prometiste a vos mismo: _nunca más_ va a sufrir ninguna clase de discriminación y _nunca más_ va a volver a sentirse fea o dejada de lado. Vas a asegurarte de eso.

¿Hacerte fuerte? Toda la fuerza que necesitás se esconde en ese amor, y en nada más. Ese amor es la fuente de todas tus fuerzas, es lo que te sostiene, es lo que te mantiene en pie, es lo único que te hace falta, lo único que precisás, lo único sin lo que no podrías vivir. Y con ese amor podrías superar todo y reponerte de todo, sanar cualquier herida, superar cualquier obstáculo, afrontar lo que sea, incluso que tu familia te decepcione.

Martes, qué día largo y extenuante. Te dejó absolutamente exhausto, no sólo por la cantidad de cosas que tuviste que hacer en la CTU, no sólo porque el lunes dormiste poco, si no porque también tu cabeza estuvo siendo visitada por tus fragmentos favoritos de tu charla con Martina y por otro lado torturada con esos pensamientos que aparecían de a ratos, sin que nadie los llamara, y te atacaban cuando menos lo esperabas, dejando a tu mente cansada y necesitando relajarse.

Durante todo el día no viste la hora de que llegara la noche, no viste la hora de abandonar esas paredes e irte a tu casa y aprovechar esos instantes, esos minutos, esos momentos con ella que quisieras hacer eternos, durante los cuales darías lo que sea con tal de detener el tiempo para hacer que duren para siempre.

Martes por la noche, y finalmente podés permitirte relajarte, aflojarte un rato, al menos hasta mañana por la mañana, al menos durante un par de horas, antes de verte obligado a regresar a la CTU y seguir metiéndote dentro de la piel del director de la Unidad, fingiendo todo el tiempo que podés mantenerte en una postura profesional y compuesta cuando en realidad morís de ganas de besar, abrazar y conversar acerca de miles de millones de cosas no relacionadas con protocolos y terroristas con la que es la segunda en comando, quien también debe meterse bajo la piel de una agente profesional y compuesta durante las horas que pasan amándose desde lejos dentro de esas paredes altas y frías, haciendo hasta lo imposible para mantener entre ustedes dos ese secreto al que protegerían contra todo, ese secreto que comparten, ese secreto que es sólo suyo.

Martes por la noche, finalmente estás en tu casa. Exhausto, sí, pero con la libertad de ser Tony Almeida el ser humano en lugar de ser Tony Almeida el agente federal. Y ella puede ser simplemente la muñequita frágil, dulce, cariñosa y tímida que se acurruca hasta quedar completamente atrapada en tus brazos y te pide que pongas Nickelodeon porque le encantan los dibujos animados. ¿Qué no darías por detener el tiempo y así congelar estos instantes y vivir sumergido en ellos para siempre?

Martes por la noche y vos – que fuiste torturado por tus sobrinitas miles de veces con películas como _La Bella y la Bestia_, _La Sirenita_, _Blancanieves_ y otras 'genialidades' de Disney – estás en la sala de estar de tu departamento, en el sofá, frente al televisor, abrigado con una manta que los envuelve a ambos, acariciando su cabeza que reposa en tu regazo mientras un extraterrestre peludo y de color marrón llena la pantalla chica con sus locuras y ocurrencias.

Lo que darías por tener la capacidad de detener el tiempo y vivir perdido en estos instantes, l0s instantes en los que simplemente son vos y ella, los dos, y el resto del mundo pasa desapercibido.

Qué no darías por detener el tiempo cada vez que escuchás su risa, cada vez que su sonrisa ilumina su rostro.

"No puedo creer que te guste Alf" comentás por enésima vez, dibujando círculos en su estómago con una de tus manos, cayendo de pronto absorto totalmente en su belleza tan simple y a la vez tan exótica y atrayente, esa que brilla más que nada en el mundo sin necesidad de otra cosa que no sea la naturalidad en su mirada, en el color de su piel, en la suavidad de sus rasgos.

Qué no darías por detener el tiempo cada vez que la acariciás, cada vez que la observás, cada vez que te perdés admirando su belleza y preguntándote cómo fue que Dios pudo crear un ángel tan perfecto y decidir que era para vos.

"Es tierno" se defiende, sustrayéndote de tus pensamientos "Cuando se tiene un trabajo como el nuestro, no es sano llegar a casa y seguir envenenándonos el alma con noticieros, dramas y películas de acción"

"Coincido con vos" asentís, enredando un bucle especialmente largo en uno de tus dedos "Es importante tener pasatiempos, como dibujar, tocar un instrumento, jugar un deporte" enumerás "… Pero nunca antes había conocido a alguien que se distrajera viendo dibujos animados" agregás luego, ensanchándose aún más tu sonrisa de oreja a oreja, alborotándose más las mariposas que te hacen cosquillas en el estómago, porque con cada segundo que pasa más tierna y más adorable te parece esa cosita dulce, chiquitita, inocente y de apariencia indefensa que envuelta en uno de tus sweaters, con las rodillas al pecho y su cabeza en tu regazo, dejando que la mimes tanto como quieras, se entretiene con las aventuras de un marciano.

"Siempre me gustó mirar dibujos animados y esas cosas" confiesa "A veces cuando no tengo ningún libro interesante para leer antes de dormir sintonizo ese canal donde pasan clásicos viejos y veo Hechizada, Mi Bella Genio, El Súper Agente 86…"

Hace una pausa súbitamente; sin dejar de sonreír se acomoda hasta quedar de nuevo sentada a tu lado, ignorando ya por completo las imágenes en la pantalla del televisor, con sus ojos fijos en los tuyos mientras dejás que se acune en tus brazos y cerrás la manta aún más sobre su pequeña figura para mantenerla abrigada.

"Gracias" dice de pronto "por quedarte conmigo y abrazarme mientras veo programas infantiles cuando podrías estar viendo o haciendo cualquier otra cosa más interesante" explica cuando ve tu ceño fruncirse en señal de interrogación.

Espejás su sonrisa, dejando que tu frente repose sobre la suya y acariciando el contorno de sus labios con uno de tus pulgares.

"Si ver series viejas logra relajarte y distraerte después de un día agotador, aburrido y exasperante revisando protocolos, monitoreando satélites y actualizando bases de datos" susurrás "entonces eso me convierte automáticamente en fan de cada una de ellas, porque no hay nada que disfrute más o que me haga mejor que escuchar tu risa y verte feliz"

Interrumpe tus palabras presionando sus labios contra los tuyos para silenciarte, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello dándote un beso muy simple, un beso que podría describirse como apenas un roce inocente que acaba antes de que puedas responder a él.

Su voz, sus susurros, llenan tus oídos, y no podés prestar atención a nada que no sean esas palabras que te dice, no podés prestar atención a nada que no sea ella, queriendo y dejando que te absorba por completo, que capture todos tus sentidos y que desdibuje el Universo que los rodea, hasta que sientas que solamente existen ustedes dos y que la única música es el sonido de lo que dice.

"Quizá antes necesitaba perderme en el mundo de los libros o despejarme mirando la televisión porque al llegar a casa lo único que me esperaba era un departamento vacío y frío, donde para escaparme de mí misma, de mis miedos, de mis pesadillas no me quedaba otra alternativa que acurrucarme sola en un costado del sillón y evadirme con cualquier distracción para no tener que pensar en las cosas que me hacían mal" la escuchás en silencio, fundiéndote bajo la sensación que despiertan los círculos en forma de caricias que sus dedos trazan sobre la base de tu cabeza, arremolinando un poco tu cabello color azabache.

Te perdés en esos ojos mientras la escuchás, sorprendido una vez más después de haber mirado dentro de ellos tantas veces, por lo hermosos y expresivos que son, lo exótico de su forma. ¿Qué no darías por detener el tiempo cada vez que mirás dentro de esos ojos, cada vez que sentís que tu mirada y la suya se atraen como dos campos magnéticos que inevitablemente se buscan?

Cuando esos ojos y los tuyos se funden, el tiempo _sí _se detiene y la magia que corre por tus venas hace que te sientas más fuerte que ningún otro ser humano sobre la faz de la Tierra, hace que sientas que podés contra todo, que nada va a dolerte o a lastimarte, que nadie va a decepcionarte, que ninguna herida va a volver a abrirse y a sangra si ella está ahí, en tus brazos, con sus ojos fijos en los tuyos y las agujas del reloj inmóviles, detenidas.

Es en momentos como este, en los que escuchás sus susurros acariciando tus oídos y sentís las caricias despertando dentro tuyo un centenar de mariposas revoltosas, en los que tus obligaciones como agente, como director, como ciudadano, tus preocupaciones, las formalidades, los protocolos, los peligros, dejan de existir.

Es en momento como este cuando volvés a entender por millonésima vez que no hay nada que alguien pueda decir o hacer que te lleven a cambiar de opinión o que te hagan reconsiderar tus sentimientos, porque la realidad es que es en estos momentos cuando por millonésima vez comprendés que ella es tu existencia, tu Universo, tu mundo, tu principio, tu fin, el sentido y razón de tu vida, y que por muy obsesivo y dependiente que puedas llegar a sonar, no durarías ni media fracción de segundo en dejarlo todo y en dejar a todos por un instante en sus brazos, con los relojes muertos y el tiempo detenido.

"Ahora no necesito nada de eso" prosigue, dejando que la punta de su nariz roce la tuya "Te necesito a vos y a nada más" verbaliza exactamente lo que sentís en el alma, en el cuerpo y en el corazón, con cada palpitar y con cada respiro, con cada pulsación, con cada pensamiento, con cada célula de tu anatomía.

Ni siquiera te das cuenta que una de sus manos buscó a tientas el control remoto sobre la superficie de la mesita de luz y que sus dedos hallaron el botón para pagar el televisor, dejando la sala de estar completamente a oscuras a excepción de la tenue luz proveniente de una lámpara de pie cercana que siempre mantenés encendida de noche 'por costumbre'. Ya sin los sonidos que emitía el aparato, el silencio cae entre los dos, y solamente pueden escucharse sus latidos acompasados.

"Después de _cualquier_ día" te asegura, al tiempo que se tira hacia atrás y los lleva suavemente a ambos a quedar recostados en el sillón, aún envueltos en el cobertor "lo que necesito para sonreír, para reírme, para relajarme, es a vos. Un 'te amo' que vos me digas vale más que cualquier otra cosa y nunca falla en hacerme feliz"

Sentís sus labios encontrando los tuyos, jalándolos suavemente. Sentís su cuerpo relajándose bajo tu peso y hundiéndose en el sofá. Sentís sus manos acariciando tu espalda muy despacio y sentís la piel de su espalda bajo tu tacto, mientras esos besos dulces y lentos que ni la droga más adictiva podría reemplazar te embriagan por completo.

Te resulta imposible no seguirle el juego; después de todo, son estos momentos que comparten cada día, aunque cortos y sencillos, los que más esperás, los que más te alegran, los que hacen que incluso el cansancio demoledor que te destroza los nervios y te deja el cuerpo abatido desaparezca y sea nada comparado con lo lindo que es estar ahí, con ella, como si el resto del mundo no existiera, hablando de cualquier cosa, riéndote con una naturalidad y una facilidad que hacía tiempo no experimentabas, enamorándote más y más si es posible con cada segundo que pasa, con cada gesto, con cada palabra, con cada sonrisa, con cada beso, logrando que lo que digan, hagan, piensen u opinen los demás valga nada.

Lo que darías por detener el tiempo ahora mismo, congelar las agujas del reloj y dejarlas inmóviles. Lo darías todo, lo dejarías todo por quedarte para siempre en instantes como estos.

Lo que darías por detener el tiempo ahora mismo, en esta noche del martes, y vivir para siempre alimentándote de la euforia, la pasión, la ternura infinita y el amor que te devoran mientras la acunás despacio entre besos hasta que se queda dormida.

Qué no darías por detener el tiempo para que esta noche de martes sea eterna, para no tener que cerrar los ojos finalmente cuando quisieras quedarte para siempre viéndola dormir porque debés descansar ya que hay que ir a trabajar mañana. Qué no darías por detener el tiempo para que los prejuicios, opiniones y pensamientos o expectativas de los demás nunca amenacen con intentar opacar la magia que corre por tus venas cuando ella te mira a los ojos y te dice que nada más te necesita a vos para ser feliz.

Con tu rostro enterrado en su cuello, va desvaneciéndose todo, hasta que caes en un sueño tranquilo y profundo en el cual el tiempo se ha detenido y existen sólo ustedes dos.

Al menos por unas horas, hasta que suene el despertador, el tiempo se detiene y abrazados los dos quedan presas del hechizo de la magia de su propio amor, despreocupados del resto del Universo y de cualquier cosa existente en él que pueda atentar con separarlos, porque aunque quizá ustedes no lo reflexionen con sus mentes, con sus partes pensantes, sus almas saben que están tan fundidas una con la otra que va a ser imposible que alguien o algo los pueda separar.


	52. Sueños, abrazos, recuerdos, besos, rosas

_Cruzaría los mares sólo por abrazarte._

Tuviste un sueño raro, más bien una pesadilla absurda, en la que un mar inmenso, un océano oscuro y profundo te separaba de él. Podías, de algún modo, ver la otra orilla, verlo a lo lejos, distinguir si silueta y reconocerlo – porque a él lo reconocerías en cualquier parte, sea en medio del desierto después de haber pasado días agonizando sedienta o sea en medio de una multitud gigantesca de miles de millones de personas agolpándose, empujándose -. En tu sueño lo veías, lejos, en la otra orilla, mirándote con las mismas ansias y la misma necesidad, con el mismo amor y la misma locura dulce y descontrolada con la que vos lo mirabas, con la misma cruda desesperación carcomiéndolo por dentro como estaba carcomiéndote a vos. Y en tu pesadilla absurda en la que un océano inmenso te separaba de la única persona de la que no querés separarte jamás, él te pedía a penas moviendo los labios, a penas susurrando, te rogaba con sus últimas fuerzas que lo abrazaras, que cruzaras ese mar gigantesco, ese océano hasta llegar a la otra orilla porque necesitaba que lo estrecharas entre tus brazos.

Y vos, en tu pesadilla absurda en la que si bien las dimensiones pierden sentido y de repente hay un océano inmenso separando una terriblemente lejana orilla de la otra podés ver claramente y escuchar claramente los susurros de alguien que se encuentra separado de vos por un mar, te arrojabas a las aguas heladas sin pensarlo dos veces y empezabas a nadar. Y empezabas a ahogarte, a perder las fuerzas, a debilitarte, si bien con cada pedacito de tu ser estabas luchando, si bien cada hálito de vida estabas tratando de avanzar y llegar hasta donde él te esperaba.

Pero en tu pesadilla ese mar crecía, ese mar era eterno, ese mar era profundo, cada vez más profundo, y por mucho que lucharas para llegar a los brazos de tu amor, no podías. Te ahogabas, te tragaban las aguas oscuras, te envolvían, te empujaban hacia abajo, y a vos no te importaba lo que sucediera con tu cuerpo, no te importaba sentirte sofocada, no te importaba no pode respirar: a vos sólo te importaban esos ruegos que llegaban a tus oídos, esos ruegos que te pedían que resistieras, que aguantaras, que no lo dejaras, que fueras a abrazarlo. Sólo te preocupaba estar hundiéndote y haber perdido las fuerzas para luchar contra ello porque eso significaba que no podrías estrecharlo entre tus brazos, significaba que le fallarías, que lo decepcionarías, significaba que ibas a morir ahogada en ese océano con él pensando que tu amor no había sido lo suficientemente inmenso, lo suficientemente profundo, lo suficientemente puro para ayudarte a llegar a esa orilla, para ayudarte a llegar a sus brazos necesitados de los tuyos.

Despertaste esa madrugada completamente sobresaltada, empapada en sudor frío, con el corazón acelerado y jadeando, sin que el aire te llegara a los pulmones, sintiendo que no podías respirar, que estabas sofocándote, que estabas _ahogándote_. Como siempre que por un motivo u otro te ves obligada a dormir sin él, uno de tus brazos estaba alrededor de tu osito, mientras que tu rostro se encontraba enterrado en su panza de felpa; es una posición que adoptás naturalmente, casi instintivamente podría decirse, porque desde que tenés memoria, desde que a los dos años empezaste a dormir en una camita en lugar de una cuna, tomaste el hábito de dormir abrazando a la almohada y con la cara completamente enterrada en ella. Ahora ya no es la almohada a lo que te aferrás, si no el simpático animalito de felpa, cuyos ojitos marrones son lo primero que los tuyos lograron enfocar cuando empezaste a calmarte y a respirar con más normalidad.

Fue, sin duda alguna, el sueño más raro, absurdo y casi surrealista que hayas tenido alguna vez, y despertó en vos sin duda alguna la reacción más extraña e inesperada, porque cualquiera que te hubiera visto hubiera creído que acababas de tener una pesadilla terrible.

Notaste lágrimas inexplicables formándose en tus ojos y humedeciendo tus mejillas, dejando pequeños círculos mojados sobre las sábanas, pero no te diste cuenta. Exhalaste profundamente, agradeciendo poder sentir el aire invadir tus pulmones, llenándolos, y te dejaste caer de nuevo en el colchón, hundiéndose su peso en él.

Te quedaste profundamente dormida, hecha un ovillo, con las lágrimas que seguían cayendo libres e incontenibles empapando la panza blanca del osito. No volviste a tener pesadillas. Simplemente soñaste con él, como todas las noches.

Cuando despertaste la mañana siguiente con el sonido del radio reloj y viste los números grandes y rojos anunciando que eran la cinco de la mañana del viernes veintiuno de septiembre – primer día del invierno – no recordabas nada sobre ese sueño que hizo que te sobresaltaras tanto y te redujo a un manojo de nervios.

Sin embargo, tu subconsciente lo tiene archivado en algún lugar, como recordatorio fiel de que llegado el caso, serías capaz de cruzar cualquier mar u océano con tal de alcanzarlo y abrazarlo; llegado el caso, serías capaz de luchar contra cualquier fuerza decidida a hundirte y a impedir que te encuentres en sus brazos, y a diferencia de lo sucedido en tu sueño, en la vida real tendrías las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerte a flote y no ser tragada por las negras aguas.

Al observarte en el espejo esa mañana antes de meterte en la ducha, no te percataste de los rastros que las lágrimas habían dejado en tu piel, no te percataste de la leve hinchazón en tus ojos asiáticos, porque ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de examinar tus facciones cuidadosamente. Estabas demasiado perdida dentro de tus pensamientos, con una sonrisa curvando tus labios, porque finalmente el calendario marcaba que el viernes había llegado, porque el comienzo del invierno va a darte muchas excusas para robarle más sweaters (hasta ahora te regalo tres, que vas alternando cada noche) y usar sus pares de medias más abrigados para impedir que tus pies propensos a congelarse se enfríen, y porque la perspectiva de no regresar a tu departamento – tan chiquito, tan vacío en comparación al suyo – hasta el domingo por la noche y pasar todo el fin de semana con él otra vez – con suerte sin interrupciones ni problemas – te hacía tanta ilusión que no podías pensar en otra cosa, no podías concentrarte en nada más, mucho menos en el aspecto de tu rostro, el cual examinás cada vez menos para buscarle defectos o llegar a la amarga y punzante conclusión de que sos fea, porque esos demonios están siendo exorcizados de a poco cada vez que él te recuerda lo hermosa que le parecés.

El sueño que tuviste no volvió a aparecer en tu cabeza durante el transcurso del viernes. De hecho, ni siquiera recordabas haberte despertado en el medio de la noche. Como si jamás hubiera sucedido, como si jamás te hubieras sentido ahogada y desesperada porque en no podías llegar a él y abrazarlo.

Sin embargo, por algún motivo, quizá porque los pedazos de ese sueño quedaron desparramados en tu subconsciente, durante las primeras horas de la jornada – si bien te mantuviste dentro de tu papel de empleada modelo, compuesta y profesional en todos los sentidos – prácticamente la piel te dolía y tu corazón se aceleraba porque las ganas de abrazarlo eran incontenibles.

Generalmente durante el día se roban miradas, comparten sonrisas cómplices cuando nadie los mira y vas a su oficina a llevarle papeles o a decirle cosas que podrías haberle comunicado a través de un correo electrónico _demasiado seguido_, pero las ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo son contenidas. Sabés que estás trabajando, sabés que cuando estás entre las paredes de la CTU hay ciertas reglas que cumplir, sabés lo importante que es cuidar y mantener a salvo ese secreto que es sólo de los dos, sabés que hay ciertos impulsos que no podés permitir te controlen. Sin embargo, ese viernes no podías ignorar la extraña y urgente necesidad de abrazarlo despertada por datos almacenados en tu subconsciente de los que no sos consciente, cinco minutos al menos, y dejar que se pierda en tus brazos durante un breve período de tiempo durante el cual ambos pueden jugar a pretender que el resto del Universo no existe y que están solos en él.

_Es una necesidad extraña_, se te ocurrió, mientras tecleabas velozmente con los ojos fijos en el monitor, de tanto en tanto volteando la cabeza para chequear los procesos que habías puesto en marcha en las otras computadoras que rodean tu estación de trabajo para asegurarte de que todo estuviera en orden. Esa sensación extraña pasaste varios minutos, varios largos minutos analizando, tratando de entenderla, tratando de comprender por qué tu cuerpo se sentía vacío, porque sentías las venas vacías, el corazón pesado, un nudo de angustia cuya razón aparente distaba de encontrarse dentro de tus conocimientos y que presionaba en tu garganta y en tu estómago, haciendo que esa necesidad aumentara hasta el punto de enloquecerte, hasta el punto de convertir en obsesión la manía de mirar el reloj a cada rato y protestar mentalmente cuando notabas que las agujas se movían demasiado despacio, dándote la sensación de que el tiempo en lugar de moverse hacia adelante estaba dando pasos hacia atrás, queriendo cruelmente alejarte del momento en que podrías estar a solas con él y abrazarlo.

Seguías sin recordar el sueño de la noche anterior, sin sospechar de sus restos dando vueltas en los confines más recónditos de tu mente, en la roca viva de tu subconsciente, generando repercusiones como esa, como las ganas de ir y abrazarlo.

Abrazarlo, nada más. Rodear su cintura con tus bracitos tan chiquitos y livianos si se los compara con los suyos, dejar tu cabeza reposar sobre su pecho para sentir los latidos de su corazón a través de la fina fibra de su camisa, sentir sus brazos cerrándose alrededor de tu espalda y sus manos quedándose en el preciso punto en el cual pueden sentir los latidos de tu corazón bajo sus palmas.

Simplemente querés abrazarlo y quedarte muy, muy quieta, casi sin respirar, estrechándolo tanto como se pueda físicamente, diciéndole sin usar palabra que lo amás y que siempre vas a estar cuando te necesite, pase lo que pase (ese es otro pensamiento raro que estuvo dando vueltas en tu cabeza durante todo el viernes: una vocecita aparecía de la nada y susurraba en tus oídos frases del estilo '_pase lo que pase tenés que mantenerte a su lado, no dejar que te hundan o que te separen de él, pase lo que pase_', como si tu intuición estuviera tratando de enviarte un mensaje que no captás completamente porque alguna pieza del rompecabezas falta y no lográs verlo en su totalidad).

Sólo pensar en las horas que tendrías durante el fin de semana para abrazarlo tanto como se te antojase provocaba que una sonrisa se formara en tus labios y cruzara tu rostro de una punta a la otra casi sin que te dieras cuenta que los músculos de tu cara se habían levantado hacia arriba dándote esa expresión de nena de cinco años enamorada por primera vez (bueno, _sí es_ la primera que vez que te enamorás y algunas veces desearías tener cinco años otra vez y disfrutar todas las cosas lindas que por un motivo y otro te perdiste, pero eso no viene al caso).

Y ese pensamiento te llevó a otro pensamiento, y ese pensamiento hizo que en tu rostro se dibujara otra sonrisa, tan linda como la anterior: con él estás viviendo – de apoco, sin apurarse, despacio – muchas cosas de las que te alejaste, de las que pasaste años de tu vida huyendo por miedo.

Miedo al abandono.

Miedo al rechazo.

Miedo a enamorarte.

Miedo a amar.

Miedo a que te amen.

Miedo a la intimidad, también.

Miedo a que tu corazón se astille.

Miedo a entregarte a alguien de forma tal que tu vida nunca más vuelva a ser tuya.

Miedo a depender totalmente de otro.

Miedo a dar tu alma y que te la devuelvan partida al medio.

Todos esos miedos que fueron plantados en tu cabeza, en tu corazón, en tu alma, que se metieron debajo de tu piel desde que eras muy chica y veías a tu mamá sufrir por amor, que crecieron y se ramificaron hasta llegar más y más profundo dentro de vos y echar raíces firmes cuando a la edad de doce años empezaste a leer de su puño y letra lo mucho que tu madre había sufrido…, todas esas cosas y tu timidez natural te llevaron a convertirte en la clase de chica que pasa más tiempo con el rostro enterrado detrás de los libros, la clase de chica que aprende a pensar y a tener la mentalidad de un adulto desde su más tierna infancia, la clase de chica que no tiene amigos y tiende a ser un tanto antisocial porque siente que no encaja en ninguna parte.

Fuiste la clase de nena que tenía un "hogar problemático", la nena cuya familia pasaba "circunstancias difíciles", por denominarlo de alguna forma.

Y si se observa detalladamente tu árbol genealógico, si se hace un estudio detallado de tu vida, se puede entender con facilidad cómo fue que te transformaste en esa nena con miedo a sentir, con miedo a expresarse, que nunca pudo gustarse a sí misma, que siempre se vio fea, que siempre se sintió menos, que siempre se sintió sola, que recién a los veintitrés (casi veinticuatro años) conoció a su primer verdadero amor, que recién a los veinticuatro años está viviendo ese primer amor, ese amor dulce, puro, inocente y eterno con el que todas las nenas sueñan desde chicas pero que piensan nunca van a encontrar porque, de hecho, tienen miedo a lo que pase cuando lo encuentren.

Al llegar estos pensamientos a tu cabeza, la sonrisa se quedó en su lugar, pero se tiñó de tristeza, de una tristeza que hizo que las mariposas en tu estómago se volvieran no menos inquietas pero sí un poco amargas.

Y las ganas de abrazarlo, de subir las escaleras que conducen a su oficina y pedirle dos minutos de su tiempo para fundirte en sus brazos un ratito porque la necesidad de hacerlo estaba enloqueciéndote como nunca creíste posible sucedería, se volvió mucho más intensa cuando en un instante aparecieron en tu mente toda clase de deducciones y pensamientos que generalmente mantenés lejos o que solés reservar para esas noches de insomnio en las que luego de un día difícil en lugar de pelearte con vos misma tratando de conciliar el sueño decidís torturarte analizando, reflexionando, recordando, pensando, buscando explicaciones freudianas que encajen con tu personalidad y las cosas, los factores, las personas, las vivencias, las circunstancias que te llevaron a ser así como sos, la nena asustada y tímida que se esconde detrás de la máscara de eficiente, valiente y decidida agente federal que en actos de patriotismo daría la vida.

_Padre: fallecido._

Nunca lo conociste. O, mejor dicho, no lo recordás. No recordás esas cosas que tu mamá en sus estados de ebriedad pasiva y nostálgica te contaba. No recordás a tu papá dándote de comer haciendo de cuenta que la cuchara era un avioncito para que te rieras. No recordás a tu papá hablándote en japonés para que lo aprendieras desde la cuna. No recordás a tu papá cantándote canciones en su lengua materna. No recordás a tu papá acunándote para que te durmieras.

Tuviste un papá que te quería y te cuidaba, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no duró. Tu mamá culpaba a Dios, al destino, a la mala suerte, a cualquiera que se le ocurriera en sus estados de ebriedad. Vos nunca culpaste a nadie. Son cosas que pasan. Pero eso no quita que la falta de un papá no te doliera, eso no quita que cada día de tu vida te preguntes cómo habrían sido las cosas si tu papá no hubiera fallecido.

A los once meses pasaste a ser "la pobre nena cuyo papá murió de un paro cardíaco cuando ella era una bebita", "la pobre nena que nunca va a acordarse de su papá porque era muy chiquitita cuando él falleció", "la pobre nena que no lo recuerda porque era demasiado pequeñita la última vez que lo vio", "la pobre nena cuyo único recuerdo de su padre es la muñeca de trapo que le regaló cuando tenía seis meses" porque tu mamá al abandonarte cuando tenías diez años usando de excusa esa mentira de ir a rehabilitarse se llevó absolutamente cualquier foto o pertenencia que haya sido de tu papá; incluso se llevó todas tus fotos hasta esa fecha, tus cosas de cuando eras bebé, todo. Sólo dejó sus diarios, los que leíste más adelante, y la muñeca, porque jamás te separabas de ella.

Todavía conservás esa muñeca, junto con una mantita que a los cuatro años llevabas a todas partes, en una caja de cartón rosa que de tanto en tanto cuando te invade la nostalgia y necesitás sentir que estás en el hogar tradicional que nunca tuviste buscás en los estantes más altos de tu ropero, sacás ambas cosas y quedás largo rato contemplándolas, tratando de no ahogarte pensando en lo lindo que hubiera sido tener un papá, una mamá, un lindo hogar.

Qué lindo hubiera sido que tu papá viviera unos años más, que siguiera dando a tu mamá la felicidad que ella tanto disfrutaba a su lado.

Qué lindo hubiera sido que su historia de amor hubiera durado unos años más.

Qué lindo hubiera sido que él tuviera más tiempo para enseñarle a quererse a sí misma y a valorar las cosas que nos da la vida.

Qué lindo hubiera sido tener una familia típica.

_Madre: alcohólica, depresiva, bipolar._

Enviudar a los veintisiete años, con su suegra como único sostén, un problemático hijo de doce años enojado con la vida, violento y poco propenso al estudio y una beba de once meses que con sus enormes y expresivos ojitos orientales observaba desde la cuna, sin entender realmente pero percibiéndolo todo con sus sentidos, cómo la familia que podría haber llegado a tener pero que nunca tendría se destruía a pedazos, dejó a quien un día cambió el nombre Elle van Hessen por Ellis Dessler (_Ellis_, así la llamaba _él_, el amor de su vida, tu papá, el único que la quiso, el único que la cuidó) destrozada, desgarrada, hundida en un pozo sin fondo, un pozo demasiado profundo como para que alguien pudiera rescatarla, la dejó hundida en el mismo pozo del cual él la había sacado, sólo que esa vez nadie sería capaz de ayudarla, nadie sería capaz de domar su alcoholismo, su depresión y su bipolaridad.

Pero sus problemas, sus traumas, venían de antes. Su alcoholismo, su depresión, su bipolaridad, su dependencia de sustancias que la dejaran fuera de la realidad para poder ignorar el dolor, todo eso venía de antes, desde que era pequeña, desde que viajó desde Europa a los Estados Unidos cuando aún era una nena.

Ser abusada sexualmente de muy jovencita la llevó a desarrollar una personalidad triste y paranoica. Nunca lloraste tanto ni tuviste tantas náuseas como cuando llegaste a la parte en uno de sus diarios que describe esos abusos por parte de su padrastro. Nunca lloraste tanto ni tuviste tantas nauseas como cuando leíste, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón en la garganta, las palabras elegidas por tu propia madre para describir cuanto sufrió en esa relación clandestina y enfermiza con un hombre que a los trece años le prometió rescatarla de un infierno y la llevó a otro.

A tu mamá la lastimaron mucho en ese aspecto, tanto que durante años, desde muy pequeña, se sintió ultrajada, usada, maltratada, abusada. El camino recorrido por ella antes estuvo lleno de circunstancias que la dejaron demasiado lastimada como para llegar a recuperarse. Lo único que otros hombres hicieron con ella antes de que encontrara al indicado fue aprovecharse de su inocencia, de su necesidad de afecto, de su necesidad de sentirse protegida incluso cuando en realidad en el fondo ella sabía que no iban a protegerla, pero cada vez que se daba cuenta de ello y trataba de escapar, resultaba ser demasiado tarde para salir de la boca del lobo.

Quedar embarazada a los quince años de un hombre mucho más grande que ella que la engañó para simplemente utilizarla mientras se le diera la gana y luego la dejó abandonada en la calle la llevó a desconfiar aún más del resto del mundo y a temer al contacto humano de cualquier tipo. Ella creía estar enamorada de él, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, creía que él quería ayudarla, aunque no fuera cierto. Y nuevamente fue hecha añicos, nuevamente se quedó con el corazón roto, el alma hecha jirones y su futuro arruinado, con una criatura no deseada creciendo en su vientre, apenas lo necesario para comer, enferma y débil, dependiendo de la ayuda de extraños que se aprovechaban de ella incluso en su condición.

Eventualmente la salvaron, la rescataron de las calles, de la miseria en la que estaba sumida, limpiaron sus heridas y le enseñaron a vivir otra vez.

Eventualmente encontró el verdadero amor, aquel que prometió cuidarla siempre, protegerla con su vida, quererla, respetarla, ayudarla a sanar.

Eventualmente encontró a un hombre que no la vio como a un objeto del cual disponer cuando le viniera en gana, un hombre que poco a poco fue valiéndose de su confianza, un hombre que le devolvió esa confianza perdida, un hombre que puso en su rostro la sonrisa que hacía tiempo allí no aparecía, un hombre que le demostró no todos los de su género tratan mal a las mujeres despreciándolas y deshonrándolas, un hombre que hizo que viera que existen buenos padres dispuestos incluso a criar hijos que no son suyos. Un hombre que le enseñó lo maravilloso y dulce que puede ser el sexo cuando el amor domina al acto y las dos personas están conectadas la una con la otra emocional y espiritualmente, pensando en cuidarse y no simplemente en satisfacer sus propias necesidades.

Ser rescatada de su adicción a las drogas y de las garras de los fríos y crueles barrios bajos por el que acabaría siendo su único y verdadero amor le devolvió su dignidad y su auto respeto y le dio una segunda oportunidad para tener una vida mejor y darle una vida mejor a su hijito.

Pero antes de conocer a tu papá tu mamá tuvo que pasar por más de un infierno. Antes de encontrar su lugar en el mundo, cometió muchos errores, muchas equivocaciones, fue víctima de muchas atrocidades y de muchos engaños, fue herida de por vida, le robaron cosas que no pueden recuperarse, cosas que cuando te faltan te dejan tan hondamente marcado que nunca volvés a ser vos mismo.

Cuando era chica le robaron la inocencia.

Cuando era apenas una adolescente de trece años un hombre le prometió ayudarla y cuidarla, pero no hizo más que seguir abusándola emocionalmente (de acuerdo a las palabras de tu mamá, _él la amaba pero de una forma extraña e incomprensible_), para luego a los quince años echarla a la calle cuando la embarazó.

Cuando aún le quedaba algo de capacidad para confiar, se encontró con otros desalmados que la convencieron de entregarse a ellos por un poco de comida y unas monedas, y a veces hasta por un poco de droga.

Y cuando perdió por completo cualquier capacidad de confiar en otro ser humano, empezó a lastimarse a sí misma consumiendo más drogas en un intento por entumecerse y no sentir el dolor, la vergüenza, la angustia, la desesperación.

Hasta que tu papá cruzó el camino de ella, ella cruzó el de él, y fue salvada.

Sí, a tu mamá la salvaron.

Sí, eventualmente tu mamá supo qué era el amor (y cuando lo perdió de pronto, cuando lo único bueno en su vida le fue arrebatado de pronto, cuando le arrancaron a ese amor, agonizó hasta salirse de control, hasta enloquecer. Si bien han pasado catorce años desde la última vez que la viste, dudás que siga con vida, porque haber perdido a ese amor la mató).

Sí, tu mamá vivió un tiempo de felicidad en el cual comenzaron a repararse los destrozos hechos a su cuerpo, a su corazón, a su mente, a su alma.

Sí, las cosas terminaron trágicamente, pero al menos en medio de tanta oscuridad que rodeó a su complicada y triste vida tu mamá vio algo de luz y sintió algo de ese calor.

Pero antes tuvo que pasar por tantos infiernos…

Y leer sobre esos infiernos te marcó a vos. Marcó tu personalidad. Ayudó a que te convirtieras en la clase de persona tímida, introvertida y vergonzosa que sos vos, la chica que durante años tuvo miedo a hacerse mujer y por eso decidió aferrarse a su inocencia tanto como pudiera, la inocencia que a su mamá le arrebataron de golpe y sin pedirle permiso.

A los doce años, después de haber leído ese pasaje de su historia escrito en esos diarios con su propia letra y de su propio puño, formaste en tu cabeza un concepto sobre el sexo y la intimidad entre dos seres humanos bastante extraño para el siglo en que vivimos pero tampoco tan raro si se tiene en cuenta y analiza la forma en que tu abuela te crió siguiendo firmemente las costumbres y creencias orientales.

Haber leído todo lo que le hicieron a tu mamá, todo lo que sufrió, lo mal que se sentía, lo sucia, despreciable y decepcionada consigo misma después de prostituirse estando embarazada para poder comer, después de leer sobre el daño terrible que le habían hecho algunos que decían amarla, decidiste que algo tan hermoso, tan dulce, tan íntimo como debería ser entregarse totalmente a otro, mostrarse totalmente vulnerable frente a otro, desnudar no sólo el cuerpo si no también el alma, ofrecerle a otro algo tan propio como lo es nuestro cuerpo y cada emoción dentro de él, a veces puede llevarnos a situaciones en las que terminamos heridos de por vida, situaciones que nos dejan profundamente destrozados, situaciones que dejan marcas, huellas, cicatrices que jamás sanan, agujeros que nunca cierran y que nunca paran de sangrar.

Juraste que aprenderías de los errores de tu mamá; ella, necesitando escapar de su casa, necesitando escapar de su abusivo padrastro, necesitando escapar de una madre que no la defendía y quería cegarse para no ver la realidad, confió en el hombre equivocado, en un tipo capaz de aprovecharse de la debilidad y falta de afecto de una nena de trece años, convencerla de que estaban enamorados, persuadirla para huir con él, mantenerla encerrada en su casa durante dos años diciéndole que 'estaba cuidándola' y luego arrojarla bajo la lluvia como a un perro callejero cuando la embarazó. Confió en alguien que decía amarla, y acabó aún más despedazada que antes.

Juraste que no creerías en cualquiera, que no confiarías en cualquiera, que no te entregarías a cualquiera tan fácilmente.

Juraste que no te quitarían ninguna de las cosas que le arrebataron a tu mamá tan fácilmente.

Si bien eso condujo a que hasta ahora pasaras una vida solitaria, temiendo a amar, temiendo a enamorarte, temiendo a los hombres, temiendo a lo que éstos pudieran hacerte si te engatusaban, engañaban y te hacían creer que en realidad nada más querían cuidarte cuando lo único que pretendían era usarte, te enorgullece haber comprobado que esperar al indicado vale la pena, te enorgullece haber comprobado que la teoría que elaboraste a los doce años es cierta: el corazón te avisa cuando encontrás a la persona en la que siempre vas a poder confiar, la persona que fue hecha para vos, la persona a la que podés entregarte sin miedo a que te lastimen, la persona a la cual podés entregarle no sólo el alma y el corazón si no también el cuerpo.

Sí, tu mamá – si bien nunca ejerció su papel de madre y te abandonó cuando tenías diez años, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con la promesa de volver pero sabiendo que estaba mintiéndote descaradamente – te marcó mucho.

Su historia, de la que te enteraste a través de las palabras escritas en esos diarios, te marcó mucho.

Y después, la otra gran figura en tu vida, la que influenció mucho en tu personalidad, fue tu abuela.

_Tu abuela: japonesa de raza pura, estricta, severa, educada en una aldea en Japón, casada con un hombre japonés hijo de una nipona y un francés, madre de un único varón, extremada y exageradamente fanática de la cultura de su país._

Con ella cada cumplido había que ganárselo trabajando duro, honradamente, alcanzado metas, mirando más allá, queriendo algo más, superándose. No te felicitaba porque sí, no daba recompensas porque sí, no te premiaba porque sí.

Siempre te trató como a un adulto, no tenés memoria de haber sido tratada como una criatura por ella, jamás. Siempre fuiste, a sus ojos, un adulto más, quizá porque eras sorprendentemente perspicaz e inteligente, quizá porque simplemente así estaba acostumbrada a tratar a las personas, quizá porque no sabía cómo lidiar con un nieto adoptivo que no quería acercarse a ella e insistía en herirla con sus comentarios, una nuera alcohólica, depresiva y bipolar que resultaba una amenaza constante para todo el entorno familiar y que luego de años de lucha abandonó a su hija, una nieta que a los once meses quedó huérfana de padre y con una madre prácticamente muerta en vida, y un hijo enterrado seis metros bajo tierra.

Quizá siempre te trató como un adulto porque necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, alguien con quien compartir sus intereses, alguien con quien mirar clásicos del cine, leer y comentar clásicos de la literatura, discutir temas de adultos.

Sí, tu abuela influenció mucho en tu personalidad, desde siempre.

Tu abuela – estás segura de que no fue intencionalmente, estás segura de que no sabía cuánto te afectaría de grande – impidió que hubieran en tu infancia cosas que habrías querido tener, cosas que ahora que sos una chica de veinticuatro años mirás con anhelo, cosas que desearías haber tenido, y las reemplazó por otras que incentivaron tu inteligencia, tu imaginación, tu sentido de la responsabilidad y tus hábitos de adulto.

Por eso a los cinco años no sólo eras la nena huérfana de padre, hija de una madre alcohólica y depresiva que apenas podía hacerse cargo de ella. También eras la nena que ya sabía leer y escribir a la perfección, pero no porque se hubieran sentado a su lado cada noche para que antes de dormir escuchara historias como las de la Cenicienta, Blancanieves, Pulgarcito, Caperucita Roja y Los Tres Chanchitos. No, a vos nunca te leyeron cuentos infantiles, a diferencia de tus compañeritos que estaban empapados en esa cultura que Disney luego llevaría al cine, porque tu abuela prefería tomar esos grandes volúmenes repletos de relatos de la mitología japonesa y enseñarte parte de la cultura de _su _país, del país del que procedía la familia de tu papá.

Eras la nena que nunca vio dibujitos animados; solamente, de vez en cuando, algún que otro episodio de Hechizada, Mi Bella Genio y esas series de los años sesenta que te fascinaban, porque a tu abuela le gustaba sentarse y verlas con vos. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo veías películas como La Novicia Rebelde, Mi Bella Dama, Dos en la carretera, ese tipo de clásicos. Cuando hablabas de esas cosas, obviamente, tus compañeritos no te entendían y te ignoraban, porque era más fácil hacer de cuenta que la chica asiática demasiado flacucha y demasiado inteligente no existía en lugar de tratar de entender las cosas que le gustaban. Era más fácil dejarla de lado en lugar de hacerse amigos de ella.

Eras la nena que no conocía (ni conoce) muchos juegos de mesa porque a ella su abuela le enseñó a jugar al ajedrez y a las damas chinas para que pusiera en práctica su impresionante ingenio y alimentara su inteligencia.

Eras la nena que podía pasar horas ejercitando distintas figuras del libro de Origami que su abuela le regaló cuando cumplió seis años.

Eras la nena a la que llevaban de paseo muy raramente, por lo general a la heladería a comer un cucurucho de frutilla cuando su mamá se ponía demasiado agresiva consigo misma y empezaba a gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta. La mayoría de los fines de semana, si no, te quedabas en tu casa leyendo, dibujando mariposas para pegar en las paredes de tu cuarto, viendo películas clásicas, practicando japonés, conversando con tu abuela o acariciando la cabeza de tu mamá mientras dormía pesadamente luego de alguno de sus arrebatos de locura, que siempre la dejaban exhausta.

Eras la nena que fue adelantada unos años debido a su excepcional y sorprendente inteligencia y que consiguió una beca en uno de los mejores colegios de la ciudad porque su abuela – para mantener a su nuera alcohólica, a su nietita y a su nieto adoptivo – consiguió trabajo trapeando pisos, limpiando ventanas y sirviendo almuerzos allí, a pesar de su avanzada edad y el dolor en sus manos causa de los primeros síntomas de la artritis.

Fue tu abuela la que te inculcó el hábito del silencio: moverse despacio, moverse con gracia, moverse delicadamente, no hablar de más, no hablar cuando no es necesario, ser educada, ser respetuosa, ser puntual, ser prolija, pero por sobre todas las cosas ser silenciosa, estar siempre callada, porque tu mamá necesitaba un ambiente tranquilo para dormir y porque el disturbio y el ruido arruinan el equilibrio. Por eso ahora prácticamente no se escucha en tu departamento más que el sonido de tus pasos sobre la alfombra o sobre el frío suelo del pequeño pasillo: porque tomaste al silencio como un hábito.

Fue tu abuela la que te enseñó a ser una luchadora, a mantenerte en pie, a nunca caer y a levantarse en caso de hacerlo (y es que es cierto: caíste muchas, muchas veces, pero lograste levantarte).

Fue tu abuela la que te enseñó a retener las lágrimas y no derramarlas. Pensó que así estaba haciéndote un bien, nunca se imaginó lo dañino que puede ser retener esas lágrimas, ocultar el llanto, esconderlo en lugar de liberarlo.

Tal vez para ella era más fácil.

Tal vez para vos sentir esa angustia acumulada y aprisionada es más difícil.

Fue tu abuela la que te enseñó a caminar siempre con la cabeza en alto y a no dejar que tus compañeritos te menospreciaran por no ser rubia y de ojos azules como ellos, por se de otra raza, por abrazar una cultura diferente. Quizá no aprendiste la lección porque valían más las palabras crueles de esos nenes que las de tu abuela, pero al menos intentó que entendieras que no debías avergonzarte por ser lo que sos.

Fue tu abuela la que quiso inculcarte valores como trabajar duro para conseguir las cosas que se desean, resaltar la inteligencia por sobre la belleza, destacar las virtudes y ocuparse de mejorar los defectos, superarse a uno mismo constantemente.

Fue tu abuela la que quiso inculcarte amar el suelo en el que naciste pero también amar el suelo en el que habían nacido ella y tu padre (sentís que en ese punto la decepcionaste cuando dejaste de mostrar interés en aprender japonés, en leer cosas sobre Japón, coleccionar fotos de sus ciudades o hacer dibujos con tinta china porque _eras americana, no japonesa_).

Tu abuela te crió lo mejor que pudo, dejó la vida literalmente tratando de darte un buen hogar, tratando de criarte para ser una buena persona, una buena ciudadana, un buen ser humano. Tal vez fue muy severa y estricta, tal vez impidió que tuvieras cosas que a cualquiera le hacen falta en la infancia (ir al cine, darse un atracón con golosinas de tanto en tanto, ir al parque de diversiones, ir a la feria, ordenar comida chatarra en lugar de siempre alimentarte con vegetales, escuchar música a todo volumen, leer cuentos tradicionales, salir a pedir dulces la Noche de Brujas disfrazada con el vestido de princesa que tanto anhelabas tener), tal vez cometió un error al criarte como a un adulto, pero sabés que hizo lo mejor que pudo dadas las circunstancias, sabés que te quería, que se preocupaba por vos, y que dio su mejor esfuerzo.

Y esa nena se convirtió en una jovencita tímida, callada, brillante, culta, flacucha, insegura respecto a su cuerpo poco atractivo, temerosa de mirarse en el espejo porque nunca le gustaba lo que el reflejo le devolvía.

Y esa jovencita tímida no difería mucho de la nena que había sido antes: seguía sola, seguía sin tener amigos, seguía sin gustarse a sí misma, seguía sin quererse a sí misma, su pánico al abandono crecía día a día, sus miedos parecían devorarla cada día un poco más, seguía sintiéndose discriminada (después de todo, los mismos compañeritos de escuela primaria se transformaron en adolescentes con los que fue a la secundaria).

Esa nena adulta se convirtió en una joven adulta. Una joven que pasaba la mayor parte del día estudiando, jugando al ajedrez con ancianos en el parque, con el rostro enterrado dentro de un libro, una joven que se escondía por las tardes para leer los diarios de su mamá, esos que encontró escondidos en polvorientas cajas de cartón, esos que fueron contándole la historia de la mujer que se fue para no volver diciéndole a su hija una última mentira antes de marcharse para siempre, esos diarios cuyo contenido marcaron a esa joven tanto, tan terriblemente.

Esa joven adulta eras vos. Esa es la joven adulta que fuiste.

La que, por ejemplo, era tan tímida, tan insegura, se sentía tan fea y estaba tan sola que no dio su primer beso si no hasta los quince años (y fue realmente desastroso).

Todavía te acordás del pobre chico, que estaba más nervioso que vos. Se llamaba Leo, y era de origen hindú, de padres hindúes con residencia en la ciudad, por lo cual sobresalía entre ese mar de muchachos rubios de ojos claros y pequitas diseminadas por sus blancas pieles tanto como vos sobresalías por ser la única asiática. Leo fue algo así como tu primer 'noviecito' hasta que tres meses más tarde su familia - compuesta por diplomáticos que eran relocalizados constantemente - se mudó a Suiza, y vos comenzaste la universidad más temprano que lo que hubiera sido normal.

En realidad no sentías por él más que un cariño de amigos, y hasta podría considerarse que fue tu primer verdadero amigo, uno de los pocos que tuviste a lo largo de tu vida. Después de ese primer beso, apenas de tanto en tanto se animaba a tomarte de la mano y solamente hubo roces de labios demasiado inocentes como para ser considerados besos.

Viéndolo desde cierta distancia, simplemente se mantenían acompañados el uno al otro y trataban de soportar juntos la discriminación, las burlas, la indiferencia… Su personalidad era parecida a la tuya, y como era callado y le gustaba leer estabas a gusto con él.

Fuiste la jovencita de la que todos se rieron cuando a los dieciséis años dijiste en una de tus primeras clases en la universidad – compuesta mayormente por adolescentes de entre dieciocho y diecinueve años, todos mayores que vos porque eras la única adelantada - sin vergüenza y orgullosa de tus valores que querías llegar virgen al matrimonio como lo había hecho tu abuela. Se rieron de vos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Incluso la profesora – una señora de unos cincuenta años – comentó sorprendida que era extraño escuchar a alguien de tu generación expresar una convicción como esa. Recordás ese día, esa clase de Historia en la que habían estado hablando sobre valores culturales, religiosos y personales, y no te sentís avergonzada de haber dicho lo que creías, _lo que crees_, lo cual probablemente se debe al hecho de que _algo_ aprendiste de tu abuela cuando te decía que era importante mantener la cabeza en alto.

Fuiste la jovencita que no tuvo amigos en la universidad, principalmente porque todos le llevaban al menos dos años y porque ella estaba demasiado concentrada estudiando, trabajando duro para conseguir sus metas, para superarse, para ser mejor cada día, para hacer que su abuela se sintiera orgullosa de ella, para fomentar su inteligencia y demostrar sus capacidades. Mientras todos ellos iban de fiesta en fiesta, se emborrachaban, hacían trampa en los exámenes y pasaban los días y las horas despreocupadamente frente al televisor, esa joven que eras vos se desvivía por obtener las mejores calificaciones, se desvivía siendo responsable.

A los dieciocho tuviste tu segundo 'noviecito', y no es para nada sorprendente que se haya tratado de otro nerd, otro ignorado, otro marginado. Se llamaba Mark. Le gustaban las computadoras, le gustaba leer, le gustaba jugar al ajedrez con vos, era demasiado caballero y prácticamente te pedía permiso antes de darte un beso (y cuando te besaba la realidad es que no sentías _nada de nada_). También era – te confesó un año más tarde – homosexual. Te había invitado a salir porque quería tratar de definirse, porque nunca antes había tenido una novia y quería saber si era posible que – como esperaban sus padres – fuera normal y le gustaran las chicas. Recordás haberlo abrazado y consolado cuando te contó la verdad, recordás haberle prometido que podía contar con tu amistad siempre (y es que más que novios durante ese año habían sido buenos amigos).

Recordás haber derramado vos muchas lágrimas cuatro semanas más tarde cuando se suicidó porque – luego de contarle la verdad a su familia – lo deshonraron y le dijeron que no pagarían más para enviarlo a la universidad a menos que 'se volviera normal'.

Ese fue otro evento trágico que te marcó profundamente: la pérdida de alguien a quien considerabas un buen amigo, un buen confidente, una buena persona. La pérdida de un excelente ser humano debido a que las personas que deberían haberlo protegido, las personas que deberían haberlo aceptado, las personas que deberían haberlo apoyado le dieron la espalda, lo abandonaron, lo dejaron librado a su suerte, lo lastimaron, porque no tuvieron la capacidad necesaria para entender que el hecho de que fuera diferente no significaba que fuera malo.

Fuiste la jovencita que a los diecinueve años se puso muy contenta cuando Fred Peterson – joven, alto, atlético, inteligente – la invitó a salir, y fuiste la misma jovencita que se sintió indignada cuando – cuatro meses más tarde – se enteró que Fred Peterson simplemente estaba con ella porque había apostado con un amigo que podía aguantar seis meses a la nerd experta en computadoras y en algebra y fingía respetarla porque mientras ella estudiaba y trabajaba para ayudar económicamente a su hermano y creía en llegar virgen al matrimonio él se acostaba con cuanta atorrante rubiecita apareciera en su camino.

Escuchar a Fred burlarse de tus creencias, de tus valores, de la importancia que le dabas al estudio, de la importancia que le dabas a cuidar tu cuerpo, de la importancia que le dabas a ayudar a Danny hizo que reforzaras aún más esas creencias, esos valores y que te esforzara incuso el triple para demostrar cuán equivocados estaban ellos al burlarse de vos.

Sin embargo, esa vez lloraste, y mucho. Lloraste durante varios días, no por Fred y por todo el asunto porque la realidad es que no valía la pena y por Fred no habías sentido nada que no fuera cierta simpatía; lloraste porque te entró pánico de que el príncipe azul al que estabas esperando jamás llegara, que jamás lo encontraras, que jamás se cruzaran tu camino y el suyo.

Esa joven a los veintiún años se volvió una trabajadora compulsiva sin vida social, totalmente recluida dentro de sí misma, con un rechazo terrible hacia los hombres en general, con una esperanza cada vez más honda y desgarradora de morir esperando a su príncipe azul y con sus convicciones aún más firmes después de que la vecina del departamento de al lado fuera salvajemente violada por su novio, en quien pensaba podía confiar (esa noche lloraste no sólo por ella, no sólo porque te dio pena ver su expresión casi moribunda cuando los paramédicos se la llevaron en una camilla, si no también por tu mamá, porque alguna vez ella había estado en la misma terrible situación. Más de una vez había estado en esa terrible situación).

Esa jovencita que eras creció y entró a la edad de la adultez, aún sintiéndose sola, aún siendo tímida, aún llena de miedos, aún sintiéndose tonta a veces por seguir esperando a un príncipe azul que no estaba segura llegaría a su puerta, aún sin muchos amigos, aún sin haber sentido mariposas en la panza siquiera una sola vez, aún sin haber amado una sola vez, aún sin saber qué era amar, aún sin saber qué se siente que te besen de verdad, que te abracen de verdad, que te cuiden de verdad.

Cuando el viernes por la tarde - con los dedos arqueados, suspendidos en el aire, como si te hubieras quedado congelada a punto de comenzar a escribir en el teclado – reparaste en el reflejo que te contemplaba desde el monitor, no viste a esa chica que una vez fue joven y que antes de ser joven fue una nena.

Diez minutos acababan de escurrirse por entre tus manos como si hubieran sido arena, diez minutos durante los cuales hiciste un repaso mental de tu vida, de tu personalidad, de lo que te llevó a construir esa personalidad y de muchos otros factores que te llevaron a ser lo que sos. Y cuando finalmente saliste de entre tu maraña de recuerdos, pensamientos y reflexiones y al ser liberada de ese trance en el que habías caído prestaste atención a tu reflejo, viste algo que hizo más urgente, más honda, más desesperante, más terrible la necesidad de correr a su oficina y abrazarlo al menos un ratito.

La joven que te devolvió la mirada distaba de ser la chica tímida, sensible, introvertida, ignorada, rechazada y discriminada que durante años sufrió, la que tuvo que esperar veinticuatro años para saber qué es el amor, para sentir mariposas en la panza, para que sus miedos vayan desapareciendo, para que sus heridas vayan sanando, para saber qué se siente que te amen con locura de verdad, la que dijo su primer 'te amo' dos semanas atrás porque nunca antes había tenido a quién decírselo, porque nunca antes había conocido a alguien a quien valiera la pena decírselo.

Lo que viste en el espejo fue a una chica cuyos ojos brillaban y cuyo corazón prácticamente rogaba con cada latido que fuera satisfecha la necesidad inexplicable, inesperada, incontrolable, extraña de subir una veintena de escaleras para llegar hasta los brazos de su príncipe y quedarse en ellos al menos un ratito (incluso si durante ese ratito se suponía ambos tenían que estar trabajando, disimulando, aparentando, manteniendo la compostura para conservar intacto el secreto que los dos protegen).

Lo que viste fue a una joven que ya no esperaba a su príncipe azul, porque ya lo había encontrado, lo que viste fue a una joven cuyos miedos, temores, inseguridades y recuerdos tristes poco a poco perdieron significado cuando conoció al amor de su vida, al amor que cambiaría absolutamente todo.

Lo que viste no fue a esa joven que solía pasar horas y horas trabajando, escondiéndose del mundo, sin hablar con nadie, sin animarse a hacer amigos porque pensaba que sería rechazada, abandonada y discriminada otra vez, sin animarse a confiar, sin animarse a salir de la confortante burbuja hecha de libros, computadoras y música que había construido para sí misma, para ocultarse del resto del mundo y de cualquier cosa que pudiera herirla, para encerrarse ahí y esperar la llegada del hombre que haría que todo valiera la pena.

La joven que te devolvió la mirada te dijo sin palabras que nuevamente mutaste, que así como una vez pasaste de ser la nena adulta a ser la joven adulta y luego a ser la chica tímida, adicta al trabajo, vergonzosa y llena de heridas imborrables de todo tipo cruzando su alma de palmo a palmo, ahora te convertiste en la princesa que siempre quisiste ser, la que sabe lo que es sentir mariposas en la panza, la que sabe lo que se sienten los besos de verdad, la que todos los días escucha cosas lindas susurradas en su oído, la que no tiene frío de noche porque duerme en los brazos de la persona más importante en su mundo, la que se animó a enfrentar al hombre que ama e invitarlo a salir cuando se dio cuenta que no podía quedarse esperando a que la vida le pasase sin hacer nada por conseguir aquello que podría hacerla feliz, la que se animó a comerle la boca en medio de un pasillo oscuro después de casi haber sufrido un ataque de nervios y con una crisis mundial acercándose, la que ahora sonríe naturalmente todo el tiempo _porque sí_, la que ya no se evade del resto del universo enterrándose en el trabajo y puede pasar minutos enteros tildada, con la vista suspendida en un punto fijo al que en realidad no está prestándole atención porque sus pensamientos la han atrapado y la han llevado hondo y lejos en su memoria para mostrarle en un breve viaje compuesto de fotografías grises y sepia las personas, los momentos, los instantes, las palabras, las pequeñas cosas que durante el trayecto recorrido la marcaron y la llevaron a estar donde está ahora.

Y entonces, en tu revuelto de pensamientos y reflexiones, se te ocurrió que quizá la razón por la cual de pronto te invadieron incontrolables ganas de abrazarlo incluso si eran las tres de la tarde y estaban en medio del día laboral, en un ambiente en el que sólo tienen permitido actuar de manera estrictamente profesional, es porque él, su amor, su dulzura, te cambiaron tanto, te poseen tanto, tocan tantas emociones dentro tuyo al mismo tiempo de una manera tan tierna y tan inocente, que ya no te sentís incómoda en todas partes, ya no te sentís como si no pertenecieras a ningún sitio, ya no te sentís como si no encajaras en ningún lugar, ya no necesitás dejar que el trabajo te absorba, ya no sos una nena tímida e insegura, ya no sos el patito feo.

De a poco te convertiste en una princesa perdidamente enamorada de su príncipe, e incluso si a veces te cuesta creerlo, incluso si a veces te cuesta entenderlo, incluso si te rehusaste durante años a creer en los cuentos de hadas porque pensabas que eran algo hermoso pero que nada más formaba parte de la ficción y que no podía existir en el contexto de la realidad, ya no te resulta tan extraño o tan atípico soñar despierta, ya no tenés que imaginarte qué se siente que te besen y te abracen con ganas, ya no tenés que dormirte aferrando a la almohada a la espera de que lo mejor de tu vida comience.

Simplemente cambiaste.

Él te cambió.

Él va cambiándote de a poco.

Él va sanándote.

Él va haciendo que todo valga la pena.

Él va curándote, de a poquito, con cada beso y con cada caricia, con cada risa que te roba, con cada una de tus sonrisas que dibuja con las yemas de sus dedos sobre tu rostro, con cada carcajada que te arranca, con cada palabra que susurra en tu oído.

Hace casi diez meses que lo conocés.

Hace casi diez meses que lo amás cada instante un poco más, cada instante con más locura, con una locura desmedida, con una locura que consume cada fibra de tu ser.

Hace catorce días que sos su princesa. Los mejores catorce días de tu vida. Los primeros catorce días de una vida entera a su lado, porque sabés que es con él con quien debés pasar el resto de tu existencia, sabés que es él a quien estabas esperando, sabés que es él quien nació para hacerte feliz, para borrar todas las marquitas dejadas por los momentos tristes, por las circunstancias difíciles, por las noches de insomnio, por la incertidumbre.

Como no recordabas ese sueño que habías tenido la noche anterior, ese que hizo que te despertaras sobresaltada, angustiada, triste, desesperada y que te había llevado a volver a quedarte dormida abrazando a tu osito mientras las lágrimas caían de tus ojos incuso después de haber caído en un mar profundo de inconsciencia, después de pensar, después de meditar, después de reflexionar, después de descifrar pequeñas cosas, después de notar todos esos cambios que han tenido lugar en sólo catorce días la explicación que encontró tu corazón fue la más sencilla, y no aquella correcta que es también la más enredada, la que involucra a tu subconsciente y a ese sueño olvidado.

Según tu corazón, es natural que te agarren ganas de abrazarlo todo el tiempo, incluso en momentos y en lugares para nada oportunos, es natural que sientas la urgencia de estrecharlo entre tus brazos y dejar que él te estreche en los suyos como nunca nadie lo hizo, porque cambiaste, porque ahora estás enamorada, porque ahora sos su princesa, porque ahora sos distinta de lo que eras días atrás, porque ahora son tus sentimientos los que te denominan y ya no sos prisionera de tu cabeza, de tus miedos, de tus heridas, de tu bajo autoestima o de tus inseguridades.

Sí, a esa conclusión llegaste, porque ignorabas que la noche anterior habías sido víctima de esa pesadilla.

A esa concusión llegaste, luego de pasar diez minutos en una suerte de _stand by_.

Y cuando estabas a punto de regresar al trabajo, cuando estabas a punto de dejar caer tus dedos sobre el teclado para comenzar a actualizar programas, registrar satélites, revisar protocolos y preparar bases de datos, fuiste distraída por el sonido del teléfono, el cual terminó de sustraerte y te devolvió a la realidad, una realidad en la que de repente se escuchaban pasos de colegas yendo y viniendo, voces hablando las unas con las otras, risas, comentarios, los dedos de otras personas atacando con furia otros teclados, máquinas emitiendo sonidos que indicaban estaban cumpliendo con sus procesos y otros teléfonos como el tuyo sonando.

Tomaste el tubo con tu mano derecha y automáticamente dijiste tu apellido a modo de saludo:

"Dessler"

No te sorprendió escuchar su voz del otro lado de la línea, y poco te faltó para convencerte de no ceder a la tentación de hacer que tu silla girara un poco, lo suficiente para cambiar el ángulo hasta quedar en una posición que te permitiera mirar cómodamente hacia arriba, hacia su oficina, hacia donde él estaba, y a la vez no parecer demasiado obvia, pasar desapercibida por el resto del piso central de la CTU, compuesto por técnicos y analistas que se hallaban demasiado concentrados en lo suyo como para reparar en vos, técnicos y analistas que aún ahora que sos su jefa ni siquiera reparan mucho en vos a menos que tenga que ver con algo relacionado al trabajo.

No te importa que no reparen en vos. No te importa que pasen a tu lado como si no existieras, casi temerosos de entablar amistad con la que nueve meses atrás era la chica nueva, aquella a la que hacían pagar el derecho de piso, y que ahora gracias a su esfuerzo, patriotismo, dedicación e increíble inteligencia se ha convertido en la segunda en comando de la Unidad. Lo único que te importa es que a través de esos vidrios transparentes que hacen las veces de paredes de su oficina él acostumbra a mirarte atentamente, clavando sus ojos en vos, como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento, teléfono en mano también, y una media sonrisa cruzando ese rostro que querés sea lo primero que veas cada mañana por el resto de tu vida.

"Hace diez minutos que tenés esa carita pensativa, y no puedo sacarte los ojos de encima" fueron las palabras que te arrancaron una sonrisa enorme e hicieron que subiera el color de tus mejillas, que de por sí son bastante sonrosadas, siempre contrastando el ligero color amarillento de tu piel.

Te aseguraste de que no hubiera nadie cerca de vos escuchando – sea por accidente o, en el caso de Carrie, a propósito -, pero nadie estaba por allí, ni siquiera la arpía, porque se encontraba en IT ocupándose de un tema relacionado con algún software, así que te permitiste relajarte mucho más de lo debido y compartir con él un poco de esa felicidad explosiva que llevabas dentro, acariciando las paredes de tu estómago con las alitas de las mariposas que volaban libres dentro de él, después de ese tiempo que pasaste colapsada dentro de tu mente, hallando vos misma una explicación errada pero hermosa para justifica tus incontenibles ganas de abrazarlo.

"Me tildé pensando en vos" confesaste, y si creías imposible ruborizarte más, entonces en ese momento todas tus teorías fueron tiradas por la ventana.

Volviste a fijar la mirada en la pantalla de tu computadora para evitar seguir enrojeciéndote bajo sus atentos ojos, que aún desde lejos seguían surtiendo en vos el mismo poderoso efecto.

"Pero estaba a punto de volver a ponerme a trabajar" agregaste; después de todo, también es tu jefe, y si bien cambiaste mucho y ahora el trabajo no te tiene esclava ni tampoco tu necesidad de llenar agujeros con él, no significa que vas a empezar a descuidarlo, a dejar de cumplir con lo que tenés que hacer en el tiempo en que tenés que hacerlo.

Ignoró totalmente lo último que dijiste y continuó la conversación como si estuviera partiendo desde la primera línea:

"Yo también estaba pensando en vos. Bueno" agregó con un chasquido, y cuando lentamente te diste vuelta para mirarlo de reojo confirmaste el presentimiento de que estaría rascándose el costado de su cara con la mano que no estaba sosteniendo el teléfono ", la verdad es que eso no es raro: no hay un solo segundo en el que no esté pensando en vos, o mirándote, o queriendo abrazarte" continuó enlistando al darse cuenta, incluso desde el piso de arriba y a través de una pared de vidrio, que estabas sonrojándote cada vez más y más, como siempre que te dice esas cosas lindas ", o queriendo besarte, o preguntándome qué está cruzando esa cabecita hermosa tuya, o imaginando tu carita de ángel cuando te quedás dormida…"

_Sí, definitivamente valió la pena esperar hasta que él llegara a mi vida. _

"Sos consciente de lo mucho que estoy sonrojándome ahora, y te encanta" lo acusaste, a lo cual respondió con una risita "Es muy cruel de su parte, señor Almeida" dijiste luego en voz baja.

"Como si no te encantara que te dijera todas estas cosas lindas…" devolvió tu acusación con otra acusación.

"Me encanta" admitiste, y luego reduciendo tu voz a un susurro "Amo cada cosita que me decís. Pero ahora mismo ambos deberíamos ponernos a trabajar y a ocuparnos de lo que sea que hayamos dejado de hacer, yo por tildarme pensando en vos y vos por tildarte mirándome. Además" continuaste ", estuve todo el día muriéndome por abrazarte y no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar" confesaste finalmente, y la cantidad de mariposas aleteando en tu estómago aumentó de tal manera que hasta podías sentir las cosquillas en la garganta "Así que si sigue endulzándome los oídos de esta manera, agente Almeida, me voy a ver forzada a subir a su oficina y obligarlo a pasar el resto de la tarde abrazándome"

Estabas bromeando, por supuesto. Pero tampoco era que te faltaban ganas de hacerlo. Simplemente no podías darte el gusto por el simple hecho de que si no acababas pronto de adelantar cosas, actualizar programas, controlar, escanear y vigilar los satélites, tendrías que hacer horas extras para mantenerte al día y dejar todo en orden para el fin de semana, y lo que menos querías era quedarte más tiempo en la CTU en lugar de irte directo a su casa a las seis en punto y no volver a estar entre esas paredes hasta el lunes por la mañana.

"¿En eso estabas pensando?" eligió otra vez ignorar lo último que dijiste, eso de que debían volver a ocuparse de asuntos relacionados con la CTU en vez de actuar como dos adolescentes enamorados ", ¿en que tenías ganas de abrazarme?" inquiere con voz suave y profunda.

"Supongo que estoy empezando a encariñarme con vos" bromeaste, como restándole importancia, y acompañaste el comentario con una risita, haciéndote la difícil a propósito "y de tanto en tanto – sólo de vez en cuando - me agarran impulsos o antojos locos y todo lo que quiero hacer es estar con vos y con nadie más y pretender que el resto del mundo no existe, lo cual me resulta demasiado fácil cuando estás conmigo. Lo cual está sucediéndome ahora" notaste que estabas hablando un poquitito más rápido, pero no te importó ", en este momento, mientras hablamos: siento que el resto del Universo no existe" miraste a tu alrededor para asegurarte de que no hubiera nadie más escuchando ", que estamos los dos solitos" y luego susurraste, en broma ": Es uno de esos antojos raros que me agarran de tanto en tanto"

"Puedo considerarme afortunado, entonces" te siguió el juego ", porque esta vez te dieron ganas de abrazarme a mí"

_Soy yo la que debería considerarse totalmente afortunada sólo por el simple hecho de que vos quieras abrazarme a mí, de que me dejes abrazarte. _

"Lo cual es muy conveniente" continuó "porque los viernes es la promoción especial de 'abrazos y besos': besos y abrazos ilimitados a cambio de una sola cosa"

"¿Ah, sí?, ¿a cambio de qué?" una de esas pantallitas anunciando que uno de los procesos iniciados acababa de terminar saltó en la computadora, pidiéndote que siguieras dándole órdenes a la máquina. Sin embargo, no dejaste de prestarle atención a lo que él te estaba diciendo, incluso si tenías que sostener el auricular ayudándote con el hombro y con un costado de tu cabeza para poder usar ambas manos sobre el teclado, incluso si al mismo tiempo que te perdés en su voz están leyendo, procesando información e ingresando logaritmos.

"Quiero llevarte a un lugar, pero es sorpresa" eso definitivamente captó cada partícula de tu atención, y dos segundos después de haberte ocupado de que las máquinas a tu alrededor siguieran cumpliendo sus múltiples funciones para mantener los sistemas andando, te olvidaste de tu pensamiento anterior relacionado al trabajo y volviste a estar total y absolutamente pendiente de él y de las siguientes palabras que estaban escapándose de su boca "Si venís conmigo, te prometo que podés darme tantos besos y tantos abrazos como quieras durante el resto del fin de semana"

_¿Qué tal durante el resto de mi vida?_ pensaste.

Pero no le dijiste eso, porque hubiera sonado sacado de una novelita romántica de bolsillo de esas que venden en los grandes supermercados, porque hubiera sonado sacado de un guión digno de una película protagonizada por Julia Roberts o Sandra Bullock, porque hubiera sonado como un cliché – incluso si dista de ser un cliché, incluso si es simplemente la pura verdad -, porque hubiera sonado como algo propio para el final de un film clásico como Desayuno en Tiffany's, cuando Paul y Holly se encuentran y abrazan bajo la lluvia torrencial de la ciudad de New York, pero definitivamente no es algo que fueras a decir en ese momento, sentada frente a tu escritorio, en medio de la CTU, a las tres de la tarde.

Está cambiándote, su amor va cambiándote, ya de hecho te cambió demasiado, pero es un proceso que va concretándose de a poco. Quizá dentro de dos días logres empezar a decir muchas de las cosas que pensás sin ponerte colorada como una frutilla y sin sentir tu timidez y tu vergüenza (las cuales aún no han sido totalmente aniquiladas) devorándote, pero esa tarde, ese viernes, preferiste decir, al contrario:

"¿Por qué siempre todo tiene que ser sorpresa?" protestaste, y tu tono de voz sonó parecido al de una criatura caprichosa pero lo suficientemente tierna para que se le soporten sus caprichos.

"Porque sé que en el fondo, aunque digas que no y te quejes, amás las sorpresas" replicó.

_Tiene razón. _

"Entonces a cambio de que vaya con vos a este lugar sorpresa, ¿tengo permiso para estar prácticamente lo que quede del viernes, todo el sábado y todo el domingo aprisionándote?" preguntaste, sólo para estar segura, siguiéndole la corriente, con una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

"Exactamente" confirmó.

Miraste hacia arriba, y tus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Con tu vista clavada en la de él, dijiste:

"Es un trato, entonces" te concentraste nuevamente en la pantalla de una de las computadoras que te rodeaban "Pero te advierto que voy a mimarte tanto que en determinado punto vas a cansarte de mí" le aseguraste.

A lo que él respondió:

"Eso no va a pasar nunca, ardillita"

_Ardillita_. Te encanta que te ponga esos apodos tan dulces, tan tiernos. Lo hace todo el tiempo, y cada vez que escuchás uno nuevo tu corazón se saltea un latido, y se guarda ese apodo en tu memoria, en una cajita que imaginás es chiquitita y de cristal color rosa, donde podés atesorarlos. Cuándo le preguntaste por qué de pronto se le ocurría una nueva manera de referirse a vos cariñosamente, con toda la simpleza del mundo tomó tu rostro entre sus dos manos, te llenó de besos y te dijo que serías la primera a la que le avisaría el día en que lograra comprender por qué y cómo sos capaz de despertar en él tanta ternura y convertirlo en un osito de felpa gigante y mimoso que actúa como un tonto enamorado.

Tus favoritos hasta ahora son los más atípicos, los más extraños, que a la vez resultan ser los más lindos: ardillita, sirenita, ratoncito de biblioteca (ese surgió un domingo que pasaste investigando su interminable colección de libros de todos los tipos y tamaños; siendo una lectora voraz, no pudiste evitar sentir una fascinación impresionante al ver tanta literatura y de tanta variedad toda junta en esos estantes de madera), incluso te encanta que te diga patito, porque eso te recuerda que para él sos hermosa.

Y sin poder contenerte, esas dos palabras se escaparon de tus labios, no sin que antes hubieras dado una rápida mirada a tú alrededor para asegurarte de que todos siguieran concentrados con lo que se les había asignado en aquel día tranquilo y aburrido sin noticias interesantes:

"Te amo"

"Yo mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho más"

Y luego finalmente cortó la conversación para volver a concentrarse en sus múltiples tareas de director de la Unidad, dejándote con una sonrisa todavía más tierna, sintiéndote como una nena, completamente feliz cual criatura despreocupada que no conoce ninguno de los males de la vida, estando en medio del salón principal de la unidad antiterrorista de una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo, en uno de los países más bélicos y atacados por criminales internacionales del mundo.

Si bien lograste enfocarte nuevamente en el trabajo y pasaste el resto de la tarde dedicándote a ello, una partecita tuya seguía sonriendo, tarareando inconscientemente como hacés a veces cuando estás con la cabeza muy metida en algo, contenta porque esa tarde pudiste reflexionar, meditar, reparar en muchas cosas que antes quizá evitabas, mantenías guardadas y escondidas y sólo contemplabas a la luz cuando te sentías demasiado triste, demasiado devastada, demasiado sola o con demasiadas ganas de auto infligirte dolor. Esa tarde las pensaste, las reflexionaste, las meditaste, las contemplaste desde un punto de vista distinto, con algo más de sabiduría, notar con claridad la forma en que te afectaron, la forma en que te llevaron a convertirte en la clase de persona que sos, la forma en que muchos de los raspones, muchas de las heridas, muchas de las marcas que hasta hace poco te impedían hacer, decir o sentir ciertas cosas se fueron yendo, fueron desapareciendo, hasta convertirse en más pequeñas, todo gracias a él y al efecto que su amor tiene en vos, el efecto que su mera presencia en tu vida tiene en todos y cada uno de sus aspectos.

Durante el resto del viernes no dejaste de sonreír, pensando en el lugar sorpresa al que te llevaría esa noche, aunque realmente no te importaba demasiado: con él irías a cualquier parte, y con él te sentirías segura, feliz y amada en cualquier sitio del planeta. No dejaste de sonreír, pensando en todos los besos y abrazos que tenían por delante ese fin de semana.

No recordaste, por ningún motivo, el sueño que te llevó a despertar sobresaltada en medio de la madrugada, con lágrimas cayendo de tus ojos, tus pulmones llenos de nada, doliendo porque no podías respirar, y la sensación de estar ahogándote tan fuerte que prácticamente respirar era algo imposible. No recordaste en ningún momento el dolor que sentiste clavándose en tu pecho cuando no lograste llegar al otro lado de la orilla, en tu sueño, donde estaba él, esperándote, pidiéndote que lo abrazaras, rogándote que llegaras pronto para acurrucarlo en tus brazos, y quedándote perdida en el camino porque fuerzas mucho mayores que vos hicieron que las aguas oscuras y frías te tragaran.

No, ese sueño no resurgió de entre las tinieblas de tu subconsciente, por lo cual pasaste el resto del viernes trabajando, de tanto en tanto dejando que tus ojos miraran hacia arriba, de tanto en tanto robándole sonrisas desde lejos cada vez que lo veías deambulando por el piso principal, dando instrucciones, haciendo preguntas o controlando cosas, esperando pacientemente a que el reloj marcara las seis.

Y ni una sola vez cruzó por tu cabeza el recuerdo de ese sueño, no. Porque ese sueño fue generado por tu inconsciente. Porque ese sueño fue hecho por tu inconsciente, valiéndose de retazos que ni siquiera vos sabés de dónde sacó, ni siquiera vos sabés que esos retazos existen. Ni siquiera vos sabés de qué están hechos los sueños. No, ese sueño no lo recordaste, porque tu subconsciente se encargó de enterrarlo bien, bien hundido en algún lugar de tu memoria, a ese sueño y a las consecuencias que acarreó en vos la noche en que lo tuviste, la noche de ayer, la anterior a este viernes que se está escapando de tus manos.

¿Sabés cuál es uno de los principales motivos por los cuales no recordás haber tenido ese sueño? Porque si lo recordaras, te parecería absoluta y totalmente absurdo en todo sentido. Porque si lo recordaras, lo considerarías algo totalmente imposible: porque según tus creencias, no hay fuerza, no hay montaña, no hay océano tan enorme, tan grande, tan increíble que pueda impedir que luches hasta llegar a los brazos de tu amor cuando él más lo necesite. No existe cosa en este mundo capaz de mantenerte lejos de él, no hay aguas o fuego sobre los cuales no vayas a caminar con tal de alcanzar sus brazos si alguna vez desesperado te pide que lo hagas porque necesita que lo acunes en los tuyos.

Puede que para vos eso sea ridículo, absurdo, imposible, pero eso no significa que en un futuro muy cercano no existan quienes quieran separarte de él, apartarte de él, aparatarlos al uno del otro. No sabés todavía que eso va a suceder, distás de saberlo, pero creéme, Michelle: va a suceder.

* * *

A las siete y media de la tarde del día viernes 21 de septiembre, el primer día de un invierno que esperás pasar muy abrigada y mimada en sus brazos, después de una jornada tranquila en cuanto al exterior que te rodea pero bastante agitada en tu cabecita, te hallás refugiada en el mejor lugar del mundo, entiéndase éste por 'cualquier sitio sobre la faz de la Tierra mientras estés a su lado'. En este caso, te encontrás recostada sobre el asiento del acompañante de su auto, dejando que te lleve a donde quiera, a donde se le ocurra, a donde mejor le parezca, dejando que te lleve lejos.

"¿Estamos yendo a un restaurante?" intentás adivinar, riendo suavemente al sentir los dedos de la mano que no está en el volante acariciando la palma de una de las tuyas, haciéndote cosquillas.

"No. Voy a prepararte algo de cenar cuando lleguemos a casa"

_A casa_.

Amás su departamento. Te mudarías con él ahora mismo, si no estuvieras prácticamente desde los doce años tan decidida a hacer todo a la antigua, a seguir las tradiciones que te inculcó tu abuela, las tradiciones en las que crees.

Pero lo cierto es que te encanta estar con él en su departamento, por varias razones, las cuales podrían enlistarse fácilmente sin seguir un patrón específico.

Es espacioso, es moderno, siempre está limpio y prolijo pero con un aire relajado, no con ese aire de obsesiva compulsión que reina en el tuyo.

Tiene una cocina gigantesca llena de cosas que en tu vida vas a entender cómo utilizar; eso – que no sabés cocinar, que dejar que te acerques a una hornalla es altamente peligroso – es algo que todavía no le contaste, un tema que estás evitando bajo cualquier medio.

Los pasillos que comunican las múltiples habitaciones son largos, las alfombras que cubren el suelo se sienten muy suaves bajo tus pies descalzos y la cerámica de los pisos del baño y la cocina siempre tienen ese color blanco inmaculado brillante.

Amás el estudio que él denomina pequeño pero que para vos es enorme. Amás que esté lleno de estantes con libros de todo tipo, no sólo libros con páginas llenas de literatura pura, si no también libros sobre Historia, Geografía, Arquitectura, Matemática, Computación, libros sobre fotografía, sobre arte, sobre cientos de temas interesantísimos. Te fascina su estudio porque está lleno de cosas para dibujar, incluso una de esas mesas especiales para eso. Tiene muchos archivadores, también, y cajones llenos y llenos de lápices, fibras, marcadores y otros instrumentos ideales para dibujar (lo cual, ahora que lo pensás, te recuerda que todavía no le pediste que te mostrara los dibujos que alguna vez hizo de tus ojos).

Te gusta el hecho de que sea _su_ casa a donde estuviste yendo la mayoría de las noches después del trabajo durante estos últimos días, te gusta el hecho de que sea _su_ manta la que junto con sus brazos te envuelve de noche para que no sientas frío, te gusta que sea _su_ sillón en el que duermen _tan_ acurrucados, te gusta que te preste _sus_ sweaters, te gusta que cocine para vos, te gusta estar rodeada de _sus_ cosas, te gusta escuchar _sus_ discos, te gusta mirar _sus_ películas, te gusta estar en _su_ hogar porque ahí te sentís mejor que en ningún otro sitio.

El único cuarto de su departamento que no conocés es su habitación. Él se da cuenta de lo tímida que sos, hasta crees que intuye tu total falta de experiencia y se imagina que – aunque sabés que no te obligaría a nada – te sentirías demasiado tensa al principio (nada que no pueda solucionarse con unos mimos). Por eso hasta ahora te conformás con dormir en sus brazos, en el sillón. Seguramente es un cuarto tan hermoso y tan cálido como es el resto del lugar; seguramente su perfume está en las sábanas, en el cobertor y en las almohadas; seguramente, algún día muy cercano, en esa habitación va a suceder uno de los momentos más mágicos e inolvidables de tu vida cuando te ame por primera vez y te enseñe lo que es amar.

Pero por ahora sigue siendo, su cuarto, un rinconcito desconocido de su departamento.

El resto de ese palacio del que sos princesa, te encanta de punta a punta.

Te encanta que te lleve a su casa casi todos los días después del trabajo, que sostenga la puerta abierta para vos, que te haya sorprendido el otro día con un cepillo de dientes violeta, nuevo, para poner junto al suyo, que cocine para vos, que te mime tanto, que te lleve el desayuno todas las mañanas para que puedas dormitar un ratito más, te encanta que en catorce días te haya dado el hogar que buscaste durante veinticuatro años.

Porque nunca sentiste ningún sitio tu hogar, no hasta que él te abrió las puertas del suyo. Viviste con tus padres durante once meses y considerás eso un primer hogar, pero todo acabó antes de que pudieras construir memorias, y cuando tu mamá se marchó se llevó consigo cuanto recuerdo existía (fotos, grabaciones, peluches, juguetes, ropita de bebé, todo. Te arrancó todo. Sólo dejó atrás sus diarios, en esas cajas, juntando polvo). Con tu abuela y con Danny viviste hasta que te independizaste a los dieciocho años (aunque siempre fuiste independiente; desde los dos años que sos independiente para muchas cosas que la mayoría tarda años en aprender a hacer), pero con ellos nunca tuviste lo que imaginabas sería un hogar, no tuviste esa sensación que crees un verdadero hogar despierta en los seres humanos.

Esa sensación la conociste hace poco, esa noche lluviosa en la que cruzó la ciudad para ir a buscarte, llevarte a su casa y cuidarte.

Esa sensación es la que vas a tener por el resto de tu vida, porque planeás hacer tu hogar cualquier sitio en el que él esté.

"¿En qué estás pensando, hermosa?"

Sonreís.

"Estaba pensando en la reunión que tenemos con la Oficina de Seguridad Nacional la semana que viene" mentís, solamente para tomarle el pelo.

"Ah, claro" te sigue el juego, mientras estaciona el auto frente a un hermoso y tranquilo parque perfectamente iluminado por una sucesión de faroles altos, cuyas luces amarillas parecen esferas mágicas que flotan suspendidas en el aire, como algo sacado de alguno de los libros de Harry Potter que tanto te gustan "¿Y eso estaba haciendo que sonrieras?" inquiere no tan inocentemente.

"Si ya sabías de antemano que estaba pensando en vos y en lo muy feliz que soy ahora" comenzás, al tiempo que abre la puerta de tu lado del auto y extiende una de sus manos para ayudarte a salir, entrelazando luego sus dedos con los tuyos, cosa que ya se ha vuelto un hábito ", ¿entonces por qué preguntás?"

Comienzan a caminar por el sendero de cemento que se abre entre ambos lados del parque, cuyo césped verde brillante se halla cubierto de rocío. Notás que a los costados del sendero hay muchos rosales plantados, rosales con flores hermosas, grandes, rojas, blancas, amarillas, durazno, de todos los colores. Es un parque precioso para dar una caminata nocturna, con la luna brillando sobre sus cabezas como contraste con el cielo negro azabache, mientras se escuchan distantes los ruidos del resto de la ciudad y se cruzan con las pocas personas que están allí.

Unos breves segundos después, segundos que han pasado sumidos en silencio, segundos que pasaste admirando esos rosales, se detiene, causando que vos también te detengas, toma tu rostro entre sus manos y mirándote a los ojos contesta la pregunta retórica que medio minuto atrás había quedado sin respuesta:

"Cada vez que te veo sonreír, quiero saber que yo soy el que te arranca esas sonrisas, quiero que me digas que es por mi que aparece ese brillo en tus ojitos, quiero pasar cada minuto que me quede de vida sabiendo eso: que te hago feliz" confiesa en un susurro, acariciando tus mejillas con sus pulgares, que fríos contrastan contra el calor de tu piel.

"Voy a hacerte una promesa, entonces" suspirás, acunando su rostro con tus manos también, dejando que tus dedos acaricien el contorno de su cara, marcándola suavemente, muy despacio, deteniéndose tus pulgares en sus labios para bordearlos una y otra vez, acariciándolos para mantenerlos cerrados y que no interrumpa lo que vas a decir ": cada sonrisa mía, es tuya. Cada lágrima mía, es tuya. Cada latido de mi corazoncito, es tuyo. Cada suspiro mío, es tuyo. Cada vez que respiro, respiro por vos. Cada cosita que sueño, es tuya. Cada pensamiento en mi cabecita, es tuyo"

"¿Todos tus besos son míos también?" inquiere.

_Jamás pensaría en besar a cualquier otro. Nunca. _

"Besos, caricias, mimos, palabras…" empezaste a enumerar, pero él te interrumpió.

"¿Los besos esquimales también?" insiste, entusiasmado como una criatura en Navidad.

¿Se sorprendería si le dijeras que él te dio tu primer beso esquimal?, ¿que nunca antes habías experimentado lo dulce que es frotar tu naricita contra la de otra persona?, ¿que en realidad considerás seriamente olvidarte de todos los besos anteriores a los que te haya dado él (la verdad es que ninguno es demasiado memorable, seamos honestos: con ninguno sentiste absolutamente nada más que un vacío emocional interno, un vacío producto de saber que aún no habías encontrado a tu príncipe) y considerar tu primer beso ese que le robaste en medio de un pasillo oscuro y en una madrugada llena de angustia, desesperación y miedo?

"Todos mis besos son tuyos" murmurás.

Inmediatamente después, tu cuello es tomado por sus manos, siempre tan dulce y delicado su tacto, e impulsándote hacia adelante con suavidad, haciendo que te pongas en puntitas de pie para que tus ojos queden a la misma altura que los tuyos, comienza a besarte despacio, apenas rozando sus labios contra los tuyos, jalándolos despacio.

Nunca nadie, ninguno de los pocos novios que tuviste (con los cuales no duraste mucho, porque nunca amaste a ninguno, ellos tampoco te amaban, y, vamos a decir las cosas como son: el miedo a involucrarte con alguien siempre te mantuvo lejos de tener amigos y de conocer personas, el deseo de esperar al indicado siempre hizo que te mantuvieras a un costado, en el margen, y eso sumado al terror al abandono y al terror a ser rechazada… Digamos que no son combinaciones que den como resultado a una persona social dentro del ámbito personal) supo cómo besarte o mimarte con tanta dulzura, con tanta delicadeza, con tanta ternura, y a la vez con la pasión suficiente para hacer que te derritas en sus brazos, que te tiemblen las rodillas y mueras por perderte con él, en esos besos.

Nunca nadie pudo ver a través de tu inocencia, nunca nadie pudo sin palabras, sólo con la piel, entenderte como te entiende él, leerte como te lee él, con sólo recorrer el contorno de tu rostro con sus dedos, con sólo mirarte a los ojos, con sólo dejar que sus manos se pierdan en tus rulos, esos que tanto le gustan, esos que detestás menos cuando él los revuelve a propósito y te dice que sos hermosa.

Nunca nadie entendió tu delicadeza, tu necesidad de sentir que las manos que te acarician saben lo frágil que sos debajo de ellas. Nunca nadie hizo que te sintieras tan segura, tan protegida, tan aceptada, tan respetada, tan cuidada.

Él, sin embargo, cuando – como ahora – acaricia tus mejillas con sus pulgares, lo hace como si creyera que estás hecha de azúcar, que podrías romperte, desvanecerte, quebrarte, deshacerte si no te toca con exquisitez extrema. Esa es una sensación que no querrías perder por nada del mundo: la de sus dedos deslizándose sobre tu piel, incluso si están haciéndolo de la forma más pura e inocente de todas. Esa es una sensación que querés experimentar hasta cuando seas muy viejita. Y mientras sigue besándote, claramente podés imaginarte a los ochenta años, aún en sus brazos, con esos mismos pulgares recorriendo una a una cada arruga que vaya a aparecer en tu rostro a medida que envejezcas.

Él con sus besos, con besos como este – tan profundo, tan dulce, tan adictivo, tan lento - te dice lo mucho que quiere devorarte, pero al mismo tiempo lo mucho que está dispuesto a esperar hasta que estés lista para pasar a algo más allá de acurrucarse juntos y quedarse dormidos así, besándose, mirándose a los ojos hasta que el cansancio les gana y sus párpados se vuelven demasiado pesados como para mantenerlos abiertos un segundo más.

Pensar en todo esto, recordar la urgencia desesperante que sentiste hoy cuando _casi_ te dolían las manos porque no podías abrazarlo, te lleva a estrecharlo con toda la fuerza de la que sos capaz, dejando que tus dedos se entierren en sus mechones cortos de pelo color azabache, enredando tus brazos en su cuello y atrayéndolo hacia vos, pegando aún más ambas bocas hasta que, llegado un punto, te resulta imposible respirar, y tu cerebro termina por apagarse.

Solamente podés sentir su boca comiendo tu boca _casi_ en cámara lenta, sus labios siendo mordidos por los tuyos, sus manos ahora recorriendo tu espalda, tus pulmones doliendo por la falta de aire.

El resto del mundo no existe.

El resto de la ciudad no existe.

No existe otro sonido que no sea el de tu corazón y su corazón latiendo juntos.

No existe el parque en el que están.

No existe el suelo de cemento, el caminito ese, sobre el que están parados (aunque realmente vos sentís como si estuvieras _flotando_).

No existen ni el tiempo ni el espacio.

No existen los recuerdos, no existe la memoria, no existen ni las marcas, ni los rasguños, ni las heridas, no existe nada.

No existe el pasado.

No existen ni los sueños ni las pesadillas, ni siquiera esas que no recordás haber tenido y que viven en tu inconsciente, enterradas en lo profundo; esa pesadilla que tuviste la noche anterior a la de este viernes, esa que no recordás, esa que hizo que durante todo el día murieras por abrazarlo, esa que despertó en vos sensaciones que tu corazón acabó explicando valiéndose de otras cosas, tampoco existe en este instante.

Solamente existen ustedes dos.

Y te gusta que sea así.

"Mmmh" oís su suspiro mientras te deja ir, apenas, mientras se separa de vos escaso medio centímetro, permitiendo que reposes tu frente sobra la suya. Cuando abrís los ojos, los de él están mirándote fijamente, y cuando escuchás su voz notás que, al igual que a vos, también le falta el aire "Me alegra saber que todos tus besos son míos" comenta, sonriendo.

Y no podés hacer más que espejar esa sonrisa.

"Todo lo que quieras de mí es tuyo" susurrás.

Y lo decís en serio.

Tomados de la mano, empiezan a caminar otra vez, sumidos nuevamente en el silencio, dejando que el sendero de cemento los lleve a donde sea que conduzca. Apoyás tu cabeza en su brazos (tu altura y la suya no se compensan los suficiente como para que llegues a su hombro) y por un momento permitís que tus párpados cansados se caigan y descansen, confiando en él para que te conduzca, sincronizando tus pasos con los suyos.

"¿Estás cansada, Michelle?" pregunta luego de un ratito.

"No" respondés, abriendo los ojos "Me encanta que me hayas traído acá" confesás "Es un lugar hermoso para caminar de noche. Gracias" tomás una de sus manos y la besás "; es una manera muy linda de distraerse los viernes después de semanas cargadas de trabajo"

"Si, el hecho de que Palmer haya sido trasladado a un nuevo centro de recuperación y todo el operativo que tuvimos que ayudar a coordinar para que llegara a salvo y sin ser notado fue bastante agotador" coincide "También lo fue el papeleo" continúa ", y los múltiples llamados de todas esas agencias que sin nosotros no son nada y requieren asesoramiento constante" se te escapa un risita cuando dice eso "… Pero si bien coincido con vos en que es un lugar precioso para caminar y relajarse, no es sólo por eso que quise traerte acá"

"¿No?" es una pregunta retórica, por supuesto, despertada por la curiosidad.

"No, mi vida"

Llegan a un punto en el que el sendero se abre, marcando dos caminos: uno hacia la derecha, otro hacia la izquierda, ambos bordeados también con hermosos rosales. Toman el primero, y siguen hasta, unos metros más adelante, llegar a un punto en el que él se detiene, causando así que te detengas vos también.

Hay un banco de madera, uno de esos bancos que se encuentran en los parques, pensado para que las personas se sienten a descansar, a tomar aire fresco, a contemplar la naturaleza, a conversar, a admirar los rosales que se encuentran frente a él, ese rosal que se encuentra justo en frente al banco, donde los dos toman asiento. Ahora sí, tu cabeza cae sobre su hombro, uno de sus brazos te rodea y te acerca más hacia él, dejando que te acurruques en su pecho, y su cabeza cae sobre la tuya.

"Esta es la razón por la que estamos acá, Michelle" anuncia luego, quitándote del ensimismamiento en el que habías caído contemplando las estrellas que iluminan el firmamento "¿Ves este rosal, Michelle?" apunta a él con su dedo índice. Es el que está justo en frente del banco en el que se sentaron, aquel que tiene hermosísimas rosas rojas y unos pocos pimpollos a punto de florecer saliendo por entre las hojitas de color verde oscuro.

Asentís con la cabeza en señal de afirmación, llena de intriga y curiosidad.

"Es bellísimo"

"Mi abuela lo plantó"

Su abuela, sobre la que empezó a hablarte el sábado anterior mientras desayunaban, antes de que Danny llamara y tuvieran que salir corriendo a la comisaría.

Su abuela, de ella siguieron hablando durante el resto de ese fin de semana, por lo cual sabés bastante sobre ella, sabés bastante sobre la importancia que tuvo siempre en la vida de Tony, y sabés lo mucho que le duele a él que su mamá lo presione para que la llame cuando la sola idea de escuchar su voz y saber que esa mujer a la que tanto quiso no lo reconoce, que no se acuerda de él, que no es más que una persona que se perdió dentro de su memoria, hace que un agujero enorme, profundo y lleno de angustia se forme en su alma.

"¿Tu abuela lo plantó?" sonreís suavemente, y tu mirada busca y encuentra a la suya.

"Sí, hace un par de años, cuando me visitó por última vez"

Vaticinás que una conversación profunda se avecina, por lo cual te acomodás hasta quedar recostada en el banco, casi en posición fetal, con tu cabeza sobre su regazo, observándolo, y él inclinándose un poco para poder observarte a vos más de cerca, para poder pasar una y otra vez el dorso de su mano por tu frente y tus mejillas mientras habla.

"Su nombre es Rosita, por eso mi abuelo siempre le regaló rosas para todas las ocasiones. E incluso algunas veces le regalaba rosas porque sí. A ella le encantan, especialmente porque su libro favorito es 'El Principito'"

Da por sentado que lo leíste, claro. ¿Quién no leyó ese libro? ¿Qué ávido lector no tuvo ese libro en sus manos?: vos.

Vos no lo leíste.

Porque siempre escuchaste que deja enseñanzas maravillosas y tiene pasajes hermosos, pero que también es triste, conmovedor, lo suficientemente profundo como para llenar el alma de uno pero también hacer que varias lágrimas caigan de sus ojos.

Eso te dijo tu abuela cuando le preguntaste si podía regalártelo para tu noveno cumpleaños. Eso te dijo tu mamá cuando, en uno de sus extraños momentos de lucidez, te animaste a acercarte a ella y preguntarle si podía darte dinero para que lo compraras. "_No, Michelle, ese libro va a hacer que llores, mejor no lo leas_". Podrías haberlo conseguido de grande, obviamente, podrías haberlo buscado en una biblioteca pública o podrías haber ido a una librería, pero nunca quisiste, porque sabés que te va a hacer llorar.

Has llorado leyendo otros libros, cientos de otros libros, pero llorar leyendo _ese_ libro que tu abuela y tu mamá te dijeron que _mejor no leyeras_ significaría recordarlas a ellas constantemente, una página detrás de la otra, significaría… No sabés cómo expresarlo. Sólo sabés que ese libro mundialmente famoso y considerado algo que todos los seres humanos deberían leer, nunca lo leíste.

Antes de que puedas agregar algo, Tony sigue hablando, dando por sentado que leíste el libro, dando por sentado que sabés de qué se trata. Así que te limitás a escuchar.

"Ella eligió mi nombre, insistió en que mis padres me llamaran Anthony, que es una variación del nombre del autor" sonríe "Para resumir" suspira ", las rosas son las favoritas de mi abuela. Y también eran las favoritas de mi abuelo" otro suspiro "Unos años atrás, cuando se acercaba el aniversario de su muerte, mi abuela me visitó, la invité a que pasara unos días acá, para que se distrajera, en lugar de concentrarse únicamente en su trabajo y que eso la absorbiera" vuelve a suspirar "Me preguntó si conocía este parque, y le dije que no. Luego me contó que había leído en una revista que es un lugar donde las personas que perdieron a un ser querido suelen venir y plantar un rosal en recuerdo de esa persona, en memoria de esa persona que perdieron"

Podés sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en tus ojos cuando el cuarto suspiro se desliza por entre sus labios, los labios que minutos atrás estaban capturando a los tuyos.

"Yo no sabía de la existencia de este parque, o del significado de estos rosales" gesticula, señalándolos ", pero cuando mi abuela me habló de esto y me pidió que plantáramos uno juntos, en memoria de mi abuelo y en memoria de mi hermanito Ricardo…"

_Ricardo, su otro hermano, del que todavía no sabés mucho._

"… no pude negarme. Entonces un sábado por la mañana vinimos, y plantamos este rosal, justo en frente de este banco, para que nos sirviera de referencia para saber exactamente cuál es nuestro rosal"

"Es hermoso, Tony" murmurás, alzando una de tus manos y acariciando su frente despacito "Es algo muy lindo, lo que hicieron vos y tu abuela"

"Quería compartirlo con vos, porque a partir de hoy, todas estas rosas son tuyas"

"¿Mías?" inquirís con curiosidad, incorporándote hasta quedar sentada a su lado otra vez.

"Sí" te besa despacio, muy lentamente, muy suavemente, apenas rozándote los labios, antes de contarte en susurros mientras frota muy despacito la punta de su nariz con la punta de tu nariz": Una de las últimas conversaciones que tuve con mi abuela, antes de que enfermera, fue respecto a este rosal. ¿Sabés por qué no lo plantó en Chicago, donde ella vive? Porque quería que el rosal estuviera en esta ciudad, donde _yo_ vivo, para que el día en que encontrara a mi gran amor pudiera traerla acá, sentarme con ella en este banco, mirar el rosal que mi abuela plantó en memoria de su gran amor, abrazarla y prometerle todas las rosas del mundo, como mi abuelo le prometió a ella"

Sí, definitivamente hay lágrimas deslizándose por tu rostro, lágrimas que enseguida él comienza a secar con sus besos.

"Ahora que te encontré, me pareció apropiado traerte a este lugar. Mostrarte otro pedacito de mi historia. Mostrarte estas rosas, que son tuyas. Compartir con vos otro pedacito de mí" concluye "Y sé que esta es la clase de cosas que hacen los típicos chicos rubios y de carita bonita de las películas de Hollywood" ríe, sonrojándose, y, para variar, es bueno ver que no sos la única que puede ponerse roja como una frutilla ", pero esto no lo saqué de un guión, Michelle. Esto es lo que siento. Esto es parte del cuento de hadas que quiero escribir para vos, para que te sientas _de verdad_ una princesa y no un patito feo"

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, dejás que tu mirada y la suya se fundan la una en la otra, y este viernes pasa delante de vos, en tu cabeza, como una colección de diapositivas: cada sensación, cada palabra, cada pensamiento, cada instante, cada beso, cada abrazo, esas ganas de abrazarlo que te consumieron terriblemente, esas explicaciones que tu corazón dictó a tu cabeza porque la verdadera razón está enterrada en tu inconsciente, cada recuerdo, cada marca, cada persona en la que pensaste hoy, cada acontecimiento de tu vida en el que pensaste hoy, cada sonrisa que él provocó en vos, cada caricia, cada rosa en la que reparaste mientras caminaban por ese sendero.

Dicen que antes de morir, vemos nuestra vida reducida en un segundo.

Vos, con él, morís y renacés mil veces al día.

En este preciso instante, acabás de volver a nacer.

Y, confirmás nuevamente, que el resto, lo que aconteció en el pasado, lo que aconteció en el pasado, ya no importa, ya no interesa, ya está, ya pasó. Esos hechos te influenciaron y te llevaron a convertirte en esta agente fuerte, inteligente, capaz, decidida, patriota y compuesta que en realidad por dentro es una nena débil, asustada, tímida, vergonzosa, inocente y necesitada de afecto. Esos hechos, todos ellos, se desvanecen cuando él te mira así, cuando él te dice estas cosas, cuando él con cada gesto y con cada actitud te demuestra que ya no tenés que esperar más, porque _él_ es tu príncipe azul, con el que siempre soñaste, con el que vas a pasar el resto de tu existencia sintiéndote una princesa, el que puede hacer que mueras de amor y renazcas mil veces en un mismo día.

"Lo único que necesito" te detenés un milímetro antes de que sus labios se toquen "para sentirme una princesa, es a mi príncipe" susurrás.

Cuando empiezan a besarse otra vez, frente a ese rosal que él plantó con su abuela para que las rosas que crecieran fueran del amor de su vida – al que aún ni siquiera conocía, al que todavía estaba esperando -, _un segundo antes_ de que tu mente se pierda por completo en la sensación despertada por sus caricias y sus besos un flash del sueño que tuviste la noche anterior aparece frente a tus ojos, pero con una rapidez que no te da tiempo a descifrarlo, ni siquiera a percatarte de lo que acaba de suceder.

Ese sueño, ese en el que estás dispuesta a cruzar un océano para abrazarlo pero hay fuerzas superiores que quieren ahogarte, vas a volver a tenerlo.

Vas a tenerlo muchas veces.

La única diferencia es que la próxima vez que te ataque, cuando te levantes temblando y llorando, él va a estar abrazándote, vos vas a recordar perfectamente de qué se trató esa pesadilla, y él va a besarte y a consolarte hasta que te calmes otra vez, prometiéndote mil veces que nunca nadie va a separarlos, que no existe océano capaz de tal cosa, y que si lo existiera, vos no tendrías que nadar para llegar a la otra orilla, porque él lo cruzaría por vos, porque él cruzaría los mares sólo por abrazarte.

Pero falta mucho para que vuelvas a tener ese sueño, para que tu inconsciente lo desentierre y haga que vuelva a surgir a la superficie.

Ahora, en este momento, viernes 21 de septiembre, primer día del invierno, estás en sus brazos, en ese parque lleno de rosales hermosos, robándole todos los besos que te prometió ibas a poder darle ese fin de semana, sintiéndote la princesa más linda del mundo, incluso si llevás a cuestas en tus hombros veinticuatro años llenos de cosas que te dolieron, que te lastimaron, que te hicieron mal, que te dejaron enseñanzas, que te marcaron y que te convirtieron la personita que sos hoy, la personita que no te importa ser, porque hay dos puntos de los que estás segura: él te ama con locura por lo que sos, y aquellos detalles que deban ser cambiados para tu propio bien, él de a poco va a ayudarte a cambiarlos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Puse muchos pequeños detalles de apariencia insignificante que definitivamente van a ir apareciendo de a poco a lo largo de la historia y tomando importancia. Ahora en este momento podrán parecer pequeñísimos detalles, pero luego van a convertirse en puntos clave._


	53. Ella es tu paisaje más soñado

_Sos el paisaje más soñado._

Si supiera lo que estás haciendo en este preciso momento, en esta soleada mañana de domingo, se sonrojaría tanto que el suave color amarillento de su piel desaparecería, transformándose en un rojo furioso y brillante, se ruborizaría tanto que podrías sentir el calor emanando de su rostro, si supiera lo que estás haciendo.

Evitaría que tu mirada encontrara a la suya por mucho que la buscara, y sus ojitos refulgirían llenos de timidez, vergüenza y ternura en estado puro, tratando de evitar tus ojos, que estarían desesperados queriendo fijarse en los de ella, admirarlos, analizarlos, leerlos, queriendo contemplar lo que hace a ese paisaje – al que forman su rostro angelical y su cuerpo – el más soñado, esos ojos que la hacen mil veces más perfecta.

Si supiera lo que estás haciendo, se sentiría incómoda.

Terriblemente incómoda.

Por eso decidiste levantarte temprano, junto con el sol, y hacerlo mientras aún sigue dormida como un ángel, con los párpados caídos, en posición fetal, completamente relajada, completamente despreocupada, envuelta en tu cobertor azul, vistiendo uno de tus sweaters y con sus piecitos protegidos del frío por un par de gruesas medias grises que le quedan enormes, lo cual la vuelve aún más adorable (pero todo en ella te resulta adorable, a decir verdad. No por nada es tu paisaje más soñado, aquel, el de ella dormida en tus brazos, el que contemplás todos los días con amor y locura; te despertás más temprano sólo para mirarla así durante minutos enteros y eternos).

Sus buclecitos sueltos caen alrededor de su rostro, formando el marco perfecto, el color oscuro predominante salpicado con esos suaves destellos de ocre o dorado, desparramados sobre la funda de seda blanca de la almohada de plumas sobre la que reposa su cabeza, y eso hace que parezca un ángel.

Es ella, tu paisaje más soñado, también el ángel más hermoso del mundo.

Y es tuya.

Jamás imaginaste que serías bendecido con algo así, pero lo fuiste. Por eso podés pasar horas y horas mirándola, en silencio, contemplándola, queriendo aprender sus rasgos de memoria (aunque ya los hayas aprendido, a esta altura): porque no podés creer que eso está sucediendo, porque hay momentos en los que te cuesta entender que está es la realidad, que ese paisaje – el de ella envuelta en tu cobertor azul, en tu sofá, con el cabello suelto y usando tu sweater y tus medias y ese jogging gris tres tallas más grande –es real, que es tuyo, tuyo y de nadie más para mirar y admirar.

Escuchás su respiración, pausada y pesada, rítmica, exacta.

Es el sonido más hermoso del mundo, mucho más lindo y mucho más relajante que el del mar. Algunas veces, cuando estás adormecido y todavía tenés control de tus pensamientos a pesar de que gran parte de tu mente ya se ha diluido y muchas de tus funciones apagado, buscás la posición ideal en sus brazos para poder escucharla respirar y sentir su cuerpo moviéndose acompasadamente al ritmo de su respiración; a veces hasta se te ocurre la idea ridícula de grabarla, para poder escuchar esos sonidos dulces y tranquilizadores cuando algunas noches deben irse cada uno a sus respectivos departamentos y no pueden dormir juntos. De hecho, hay otras ocasiones en las que luchás contra el cansancio, luchás contra tu propia extenuación y te deshacés en esfuerzos por permanecer despierto sólo para seguir escuchando con atención desmesurada y casi obsesiva, para seguir escuchando el sonido de su respiración, que es para vos la canción de cuna perfecta.

Prestás atención desmedida hasta a sus respiros.

Así de enamorado estás.

Así de loco estás.

Si durante los primeros meses que pasaron trabajando juntos en la CTU, enamorándose a la distancia y en silencio, estabas absolutamente obsesionado con observarla sin que nadie más notara que lo hacías y aprender todas sus manías, hábitos, costumbres y particularidades para enumerarlos y enlistarlos, ahora que tenés la oportunidad de conocerla más de cerca, de compartir con ella cosas fuera del ámbito laboral, esa lista se ha extendido y forman parte de ella detalles tan pequeñitos, tan ínfimos, tan en apariencia insignificantes para cualquier otro ser humano, que si se lo contaras a alguien podrían acusarte – y con justa razón – de estar totalmente obsesionado con ella, hasta un punto insospechado, quizá hasta un punto que escapa a lo que bordea la sanidad separándola de la locura.

Y es que es cierto: tu locura por ella no conoce límite alguno, y dudás que algún día te topes con algo parecido a él, más ahora que ya no tenés que mantener distancia porque finalmente lo que los separaba – esos cristales con los que habías envuelto a tu alma y a tu corazón después de que ella tirara abajo los muros de acero construidos alrededor de ellos para evitar que alguien más se acercara – ya no existe.

Ahora es toda tuya, y podés observarla tanto como quieras, podés soñarla tanto como quieras, podés prestarle la atención desmesurada que quieras. Ella, tu paisaje más soñado, se volvió realidad. Y tenés cada minuto del resto de tu vida para dedicarlo a adorarla.

En estos veintiún días que llevan juntos, aprendiste – y seguís aprendiendo con cada minuto que pasa – cosas sobre ella que estás seguro nadie más sabe; por ejemplo, exactamente cuántas pequitas tiene en su nariz (porque una vez pasaste casi cincuenta minutos contándolas una a una).

Aprendiste que por costumbre se saca el calzado y lo deja en la entrada, junto a la puerta, como hacen en Japón, porque así se lo enseñó su abuela (y te maravilla ver cuánto cambia entonces la diferencia de altura entre ambos, cuando no tiene zapatos con taco puestos: es mucho más bajita que vos, lo cual hace, por algún motivo, que te invadan aún más fuertes si es posible las ganas de protegerla).

Aprendiste que le encanta andar descalza, que tiene tres lunares formando una medialuna en el tobillo izquierdo, y una marca de nacimiento con forma de corazón en la planta del pie derecho.

Aprendiste que es una experta cuando se trata de Origami; hace unos días, mientras cenaban, estaban hablando de su abuela, y te comentó las muchas horas que pasaban las dos practicando figuras de su libro de Origami.

Te pidió un par de hojas de papel y en cinco minutos – sin que lograras descifrar cómo – con unos pocos movimientos de las manos y algún que otro doblez por allí y por allá hizo un gatito perfecto (pensando en la rosa de papel que trataste de crear con servilletas esa primera mañana, esa rosa deforme que ella _insiste_ en conservar porque dice que es hermosa, te sentiste bastante tonto y bastante avergonzado). Sonriendo como una criaturita te pidió un marcador para dibujarle los ojitos, los bigotes, las orejitas y un círculo redondo muy grande en el pecho. Luego sirviéndose de un alfiler hizo dos perforaciones casi invisibles, cortó un poco de tanza del rollo que tenés en uno de los cajones de la cocina y un rato después la figura de papel estaba colgada junto a la pequeña ventana que da al patio trasero del edificio, después de que insistieras y la convencieras de que el gatito era lo suficientemente adorable como para querer conservarlo de adorno para siempre.

Aprendiste que, a pesar de su adicción al café con leche, sabe mucho sobre tés: cuáles son los mejores, dónde comprarlos, cómo prepararlos. A su abuela le encantaba el té, y de chica bebió muchos y de muy diversos tipos, por lo cual tiene el paladar entrenado.

Aprendiste que la mejor forma de relajarla cuando no puede conciliar bien el sueño porque está demasiado inquieta es frotando su espalda con la palma de una de tus manos mientras tarareás en su oído una melodía cualquiera, cosas sin sentido, inventadas en el momento.

Aprendiste que a veces habla medio dormida, especialmente si tuvieron un día muy agotador en el trabajo. Tus sentidos siempre están alerta, activados a la espera de recibir señales de cualquier tipo que indiquen que está teniendo una pesadilla, para poder sacarla de ella cuanto antes, por lo cual en las ocasiones en las que se pone a murmurar no podés evitar despabilarte lo suficiente como para entender lo que está diciendo.

Lo más lindo es que, hasta ahora, todas las veces que sucedió no musitó palabras inentendibles o sin sentido: simplemente se acurrucó aún más, enterró su rostro en el hueco entre tu hombro y tu cuello y susurró varios 'te amo' que derritieron tu corazón con una facilidad sorprendente.

Aprendiste que ama los osos panda. La noche del jueves vieron juntos un documental sobre ellos en Discovery Channel y te confesó que desde que tiene memoria sueña con abrazar a un panda bebé, al menos un ratito. Esa conversación llevó a que te contara que nunca tuvo una mascota, porque su abuela no era muy fanática de que los animales estuvieran encerrados todo el día en un departamento. Ahora que es adulta no se le ocurriría comprar una porque debido a su trabajo no tendría suficiente tiempo para prestarle la atención debida. La amaste mil veces más que antes cuando dijo que no le gustaría tener a un animalito encerrado y no estar ahí para hacerle mimos o mantenerlo acompañado y entretenido. Te enamoraste de nuevo, una y otra vez de ella, la abrazaste tan fuerte como posible y bromeaste diciéndole que podés ser su osito panda hasta que cumpla su sueño de conocer a uno de verdad.

Aprendiste que domina casi a la perfección el Japonés desde que es muy chica – aunque lleva años sin practicarlo -, pero como es demasiado tímida no querés presionarla a que demuestre sus capacidades si no se siente cómoda. También sabe comer sushi usando esos dos palitos que nunca vas a entender cómo agarrar o cómo manejar sin hacer gala de torpeza (qué gracioso y a la vez también _casi_ patético, ¿no?: podés manejar diversas armas de fuego de todos los tamaños pero no podés con dos palitos de madera... Cosas de la vida).

Cuando le hiciste a ella ese mismo comentario – que podrás ser muy eficiente para algunas cosas pero realmente un tonto para otras -, te besó en la frente muy despacio y luego te dijo:

"Puedo enseñarte cuando quieras. Realmente no es tan difícil. Además" siguió, con una sonrisa dulce cruzando su rostro "no se llaman 'palitos', se llama _hashi_" te corrigió, ensanchándose aún más su sonrisa cuando vos la espejaste en tu propia cara.

Y esa misma noche, mientras proseguía su conversación sobre el sushi, la comida japonesa en general y el Origami, aprendiste algo más, algo que te conmovió en lo más profundo de tu ser: según sus propias palabras, ama hablar con vos de esas cosas, de esas culturas distintas, porque nunca antes había tenido a nadie que le gustaría empaparse de ellas, nadie que le prestara atención, le hiciera preguntas y se mostrara genuinamente interesado.

Fue tu turno de besarla en la frente muy despacio y arrancarle una sonrisa.

En veintiún días aprendiste tantas, tantas cosas, tan pequeñas y tan comunes, tan cotidianas, pero que para vos son tan importantes, tan inmensamente importantes, porque son parte de la personita a la que amás, son parte de esas cositas que hacen que ella sea lo que es, que ella sea la luz en tu mundo, la luz de tus ojos.

Aprendiste tanto y estás llegando a conocerla tan profundamente que sabés que si fuera consciente de lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo, si estuviera despierta y te viera haciendo lo que estás haciendo, sería comida viva por la timidez, se sonrojaría tanto, se avergonzaría tanto, insistiría como loca hasta que te detuvieras.

Por eso decidiste levantarte un poco más temprano, junto con el sol que se alzó sobre la ciudad de Los Angeles iluminando el cielo color celeste con algunas nubes blancas que parecen hechas de algodón diseminadas por toda su extensión, darte el gusto de observarla con dulzura mientras duerme (a ella, a tu paisaje más soñado, a ese ángel que antes solamente podías imaginar, que no creías pudiera existir, que no esperabas existiera y fuera para vos) y trazar círculos en su estómago con las yemas de tus dedos antes de abandonar tu reconfortante y tibia posición a su lado en el sillón, abrigarla bien con el cobertor color azul (al cual ya llama _suyo_, y eso te encanta) y dejarla sola en la sala de estar durante los minutos que tardaste en conseguir las cosas que necesitabas.

Duerme profundamente, como el angelito que es, por eso tenés la seguridad de que no va a despertarse. Por eso tenés la seguridad de que va a seguir así de perdida en el mundo de sus sueños incluso después de que hayas terminado de hacer lo que estás haciendo.

Ella se moriría de vergüenza si supiera – por eso nunca va a saber, al menos no por ahora -, y aunque sentís que estás traspasando una barrera, una línea, un límite que en realidad deberías respetar, no podés evitar sentir cierto placer culpable al hacer esto.

No pudiste contenerte, no pudiste evitarlo, no pudiste manejar las ganas. Después de todo, amás los paisajes exóticos, y ella es tu paisaje más soñado.

Sentado sobre la mullida alfombra blanca, en posición india. La distancia entre el lugar en el que estás y el sillón en el que ella duerme envuelta en esa manta es la correcta: podés ver el panorama completo, podés apreciar cada detalle en su totalidad sin perder vista de nada, pero estás lo suficientemente cerca como para admirar todo hasta en lo más mínimo y poder empaparte en la belleza que irradia no sólo su cuerpo, su expresión de nena-mujer, sus ojos de forma exótica cerrados, ocultos bajo sus párpados de piel ultra sensible, esa piel que besás todo el tiempo, sin parar, siempre que podés. No hay nada que te guste tanto como besar sus párpados.

El silencio envuelve la mañana de este domingo, siendo roto sólo por dos cosas: su dulce respiración, en perfecta sincronía con la tuya, y el rasgar de los diversos lápices sobre la hoja de papel blanca, en la que – nacida directo de tus manos – ha tomado forma la imagen de una mujer acurrucada en un sofá, envuelta en una manta, hecha un ovillo cual gatito que descansa a la luz del sol en una tarde de infierno particularmente fría, con los ojos cerrados, el semblante relajado, la piel de marfil de sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizada y algunos buclecitos mezcla de castaño oscuro y dorado cayendo alrededor de su cara, enmarcándola.

Acabás de terminar lo que podría considerarse la copia de una obra de arte: ella, para vos, su belleza exótica, su belleza tan rara, tan única, tan exquisita, es la obra de arte más natural del mundo, la obra de arte más hermosa del mundo, _y es tuya_. Ese paisaje tan soñado _es tuyo_, y de nadie más.

Y vos acabás de retratarla, mientras duerme pacíficamente, sin tener conciencia de que estás sentado ahí, de que llevás sentado ahí casi dos horas, con una hoja de papel blanca y un juego variado de lápices finos de todos los colores, queriendo copiar tan terrible exquisitez, una exquisitez desgarradora que a veces hasta _duele_ mirarla cuando está así, dormida, relajada, más hermosa que nunca, brillando para vos y para ningún otro con esa luz cálida que irradia, esa luz cálida que te llena, que te ha llenado desde que la conociste.

Desde que tus ojos se posaron sobre ella casi diez meses atrás – o tal vez desde hace mucho, mucho antes, tal vez desde hace miles de vidas anteriores – ella se convirtió en tu paisaje más soñado.

Examinás tu trabajo con cuidado. La Michelle que dibujaste no se acerca ni remotamente a ser tan terriblemente hermosa como la verdadera Michelle, la que – sin saberlo – sirvió de modelo. La que – sin saberlo – hizo que meses atrás, después de mucho tiempo sin hallar inspiración en ninguna parte, después de no poder salir de ese pozo depresivo que impedía que te expresaras como solías hacerlo antes, te impulsó a querer tomar el lápiz otra vez y lanzarte de nuevo a crear arte, incluso si no es la gran cosa, incluso si es solamente el trabajo de un aficionado.

Pero dibujar te hace feliz, siempre te hizo feliz, y poder dibujarla a ella es definitivamente un placer más grande lo que podrías haber imaginado.

Dibujarla a ella es dibujar a tu paisaje más soñado.

Sin embargo, hay pequeñas cosas que hacen que lo que salió como fruto de tu talento, como fruto de tu dominio de los lápices, como fruto de esa obsesión que Michelle te despierta, diste mucho de encerrar la magia y el encanto que tiene _ella_, la que es tuya y de nadie más, la que es de carne y hueso, la que respira, la que siente, la que está ahí, a dos metros de distancia, dormida, quieta, ajena al mundo que la rodea, completamente tranquila, después de haberse quedado hasta tarde con vos durante casi toda la noche del sábado conversando hasta que el cansancio en sus gestos y en sus movimientos era tan evidente que la obligaste a recostarse y descansar, acunándola durante un largo rato.

La Michelle que dibujaste y la Michelle real son distintas: la que es de verdad, la real, es muchísimo más hermosa. La verdadera, la real, la de carne y hueso, la que respira, la que besás sin parar con una devoción nunca antes vista, a la que le hablás al oído prometiéndole la luna y las estrellas si eso es lo que quiere, es muchísimo más hermosa, tanto que verla así te deja sin respiración.

Es tu paisaje más soñado. Y está ahí, a escasos metros, dormida en tu sillón.

Después de haber estado casi una hora y media trabajando hasta perfeccionar el dibujo tanto como posible, te das por satisfecho, con una amplia sonrisa cruzando tu rostro y una sensación de bienestar recorriéndote el cuerpo que hace que te sientas tan bien que es inexplicable.

Con mucho cuidado, sin hacer ruido, levantás la cajita de lápices, los metes a todos dentro de ella, y tomando el dibujo con la otra mano con tanta delicadeza que uno podría pensar que se trata de un tesoro (para vos lo es, para vos es muy valioso) vas a tu estudio, donde guardás los materiales en su lugar y el dibujo en un folio dentro de una carpeta, donde la madrugada del martes pasado – presa del insomnio que te hace su víctima cuando no podés dormir con ella – ordenaste todos tus otros dibujos, esos que son de sus ojos, esos que hiciste a veces casi sin darte cuenta de que el la birome o el lápiz habían tomado control de tus manos.

Luego de situar la carpeta en su lugar, en el fondo de un cajón, y pensando en lo hermoso y relajante que va a ser seguir dibujándola todas las mañanas mientras duerme (aunque eso signifique amanecer más temprano y tener que guardar silencio absoluto para no despertarla, para que no sospeche nada), dirigís tus pasos hacia la cocina.

Michelle ama tu taza de Chicago Cubs. Ama usar esa taza; de alguna manera, siente que la confianza que tenés en ella, esa confianza tan grande que no conoce límites y que supera cualquier otra cosa que jamás hayas sentido, esa confianza que solamente ella te inspira, se materializa física y visiblemente cuando le servís el desayuno en _esa taza_ que ninguna otra persona, jamás, había tocado antes.

Por eso ahora pasó de ser _tu_ taza a ser _la taza de los dos_. La usan los dos. En realidad ella la usa durante el desayuno y vos – por primera vez desde que tenés doce años – tomás tu café de la mañana en una taza blanca de porcelana, normal, común y corriente sin significado alguno; durante el resto del día, la taza de Chicago Cubs vuelve a ser usada sólo por vos, pero en el desayuno está reservada para ella, por denominarlo de algún modo.

Nunca te cansás de ver la sonrisa que ilumina su rostro cuando ve que nuevamente serviste el café, la leche, el azúcar y la crema en esa taza.

La tomás entre tus manos, y la mirás con cariño, ya no sólo porque fue un regalo que te hizo tu abuelo, ya no sólo porque representa tu pasión por el baseball, si no también porque es otra cosa que compartís con Michelle. Otra de las muchas cosas que te encanta compartir con ella, y con nadie más.

En cuanto empezás a hacer el café, suena tu teléfono móvil.

Te apresurás a atenderlo, y cuando ves la pantallita iluminada con esa luz verde fluorescente lees el nombre de una de las dos únicas personas que serían capaces de llamarte un domingo a las ocho de la mañana.

"Hola Martina" saludás, manteniendo el tono de voz al mínimo.

"Buen día Anthony, ¿cómo estás?" por lo despejada que suena, probablemente esté de pie desde las cinco de la mañana "No estabas durmiendo, ¿verdad?" se apresura a agregar, no a modo de disculpás: más bien es una manera de expresar curiosidad.

"No" es tu respuesta, pero no das a conocer ningún otro dato sobre lo que estabas haciendo hasta hace un ratito.

"Quise llamarte durante la semana que pasó, pero tuve muchas cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza y realmente no encontré el tiempo"

"¿Por eso me estás llamando un domingo a las ocho de la mañana?" inquirís, divertido, con media sonrisa surcando tu rostro, mientras la mano que no está sosteniendo el aparatito rasca despreocupadamente el costado de tu cara, gesto habitual y ya casi automático e involuntario en vos.

"Me dijiste que no estabas durmiendo" espeta.

"Pero podría haberlo estado" seguís el juego, sólo para irritarla un poco.

Es algo que hacés prácticamente desde que a los escasos meses de edad aprendió a hablar con una fluidez más o menos normal: fastidiarla para que se ponga nerviosa y llegue al límite, algo que odia. No hay nada en este mundo que moleste a Martina Almeida tanto como llegar al borde, al punto previo a perder el control, sea por la situación más mínima, estúpida, absurda o pequeña que sea.

"Pero no lo estabas, Anthony" zanja la cuestión, con un suspiro de impaciencia "Te llamé por un motivo importante" retoma el rumbo de la conversación antes de que puedas decir cualquier otra cosa "Estaba releyendo una demanda que la fiscalía va a presentar el lunes y de pronto me acordé; tuve que llamarte porque si lo dejaba pasar probablemente más tarde no encontrara el tiempo" luego sigue sin más rodeos ": Me enteré que en tu oficina están llevando a cabo un proceso de contratación"

"Es cierto" afirmás, sorprendido.

Durante la semana que pasó, desde el lunes 24 de septiembre hasta el viernes 27, estuvieron entrevistando a la primera tanda de posibles candidatos para cubrir los puestos que quedaron vacantes y los puestos nuevos que van a agregarse, luego de que División aprobara el proyecto, el presupuesto y les llevara la interminable montaña de carpetas con los datos – más bien biografías en detalle concreto, dirías vos, juzgando por el grosor y el contenido – de aquellos con mayor potencial, altas recomendaciones y buenas posibilidades de encajar en el perfil que están buscando.

Son alrededor de unas doscientas personas, y a todas ellas se le asignó por sorteo (aunque no sabés bien cómo fue, en realidad, porque de eso se encargó la gente de administración, y no tenés intenciones de ir a indagar o a meter las narices donde no te corresponde – suficiente tenés con hacer tu trabajo como para ir a cuestionar el de los demás -) una fecha y un horario para una primera entrevista de treinta minutos con el Director de la Unidad Antiterrorista de la ciudad de Los Angeles y la Jefa de Personal y segunda en comando (es decir, en palabras más sencillas: una entrevista con Michelle y con vos). Es tarea de ustedes eliminar al menos a un veinte porciento de los postulantes y seguir citando al resto para entrevistas más exhaustivas, hasta llegar a cubrir los espacios necesarios para armar al nuevo cuerpo de empleados de la parte de la CTU que estará abocada a la informática e inteligencia, mientras que van a esperar a que Jack Bauer esté en condiciones de reincorporarse la semana entrante para que se encargue él de lo relacionado con el departamento que va a dirigir.

Fue una semana larga, tediosa y aburrida durante la cual no hicieron más que entrevistar técnico tras técnico, analista tras analista, agente tras agente, individuo tras individuo, hasta que todas las caras, nombres e historias se volvieran demasiado similares, y luego se convirtieron en demasiado borrosas y al final de cada ciclo de entrevistas tu cabeza estaba llena de datos innecesarios que amenazaban con hacerla estallar. Lo único bueno de las horas que pasaste desde el lunes hasta el viernes sentado detrás del escritorio escuchando a toda clase de seres humanos hablando sobre por qué aportarían cosas valiosas a la Unidad si fueran elegidos para formar parte de ella fue que Michelle estuvo sentada a tu lado todo el tiempo, sonriendo amable y educadamente, guiando la conversación y encargándose de casi todo, gracias a su tacto y capacidad para inspirar confianza; vos te limitaste a hacer las preguntas básicas de rigor, a fingir que prestabas atención cuando tu mente no lo soportaba más y se daba el permiso de divagar un rato, a contestar las preguntas que correspondían al director de la Unidad, y eso fue todo.

Cuando el viernes les dijeron que seguirían con el mismo proceso durante la semana siguiente (la semana que empieza mañana, lunes 30 de septiembre) prácticamente quisiste lanzar un quejido de frustración, pero te contuviste porque a Chappelle no le hubiera interesado escuchar tus razones por las cuales tenés mejores cosas que hacer que llevar a cabo un proceso preliminar para ir preseleccionando, rechazando, considerando y demás a candidatos que podrían ser entrevistados por alguna de las agencias de Recursos Humanos del gobierno y enviados a tu oficina para una aprobación final. No, Chappelle quiere que hagan todo ustedes; incluso pretende que reciban también a los que se postularon para trabajar en la parte del departamento de operaciones de campo que va a usar computadoras y equipos tecnológicos, por lo cual la carga de trabajo es doble.

El único consuelo que es que al menos – si bien no podés dejar que nada se entrevea, si bien no podés perder la compostura ni un segundo y mantenerte siempre fiel a tus conductas profesionales – Michelle está ahí, sentada a tu lado, de tanto en tanto regalándote esa sonrisa que te enloquece.

El tema es, ahora, ¿cómo se enteró tu hermana que pasaste los últimos días entrevistando gente y que el proceso aún no acaba?, ¿cómo sabe que ese penoso proceso de entrevistas preliminares continua mañana?

Fruncís el ceño y verbalizás tu duda:

"¿Cómo lo sabés?"

"Me contó un pajarito" comenta en tono sarcástico, e inmediatamente después, luego de chasquear la lengua, agrega ": Conozco a alguien que fue postulado por las oficinas de Washington DC para ocupar el puesto de analista en CTU Los Ángeles" revela finalmente.

"Wow" te cuesta ocultar tu sorpresa, y por un momento dejás a un lado los preparativos del desayuno para prestar atención completa a Martina, sintiéndote intrigado "¿Cómo es eso?" pedís que te explique.

"Es una historia larga y aburrida que probablemente vaya a carecer de interés para vos, así que voy a tratar de hacerla tan corta como posible" promete.

Pero por algún motivo te cuesta creerle. Con Martina, ninguna historia es corta. Cuando tenía cuatro años e insistía en contarte su versión de _Los tres chanchitos_, sabías que llevaría al menos cuarenta minutos de tiempo.

No, con Martina Almeida no es posible que una historia sea corta, no cuando ella la cuenta.

"¿Alguna vez oíste hablar de un foro especial al que sólo pueden acceder los coeficientes más altos del mundo?" te pregunta, a lo que respondés con una negación "Me lo suponía" agrega luego, con su normal y – a pesar de que muchos no lo interpreten – para nada malintencionada condescendencia "Al ingresar a la página hay un código muy complejo para descifrar, el cual se dice solamente puede ser resuelto por mentes que superan por mucho a la inteligencia normal, volviendo la tarea imposible para una persona con capacidades normales como vos" _qué bien Martina, gracias por halagarme tanto_ "Una vez que la respuesta correcta es ingresada, podés acceder al foro y registrarte. Básicamente es un lugar para discutir sobre variados temas como música, literatura, matemática, astronomía, idiomas, religión, filosofía, física, política, escribir lo que sientas o lo que pienses y recibir comentarios de otros usuarios" vuelve a chasquear la lengua "… En fin, es un lugar para que todos los genios del mundo nos reunamos y podamos conocernos mejor" _sí, Martina, deberían darte un premio por ser tan humilde_ "Hice varios amigos ahí…"

Al llegar a este punto, te ves obligado a interrumpirla, tu estado entre divertido y estupefacto. Volvés a rascarte el costado izquierdo de la cara con la mano derecha mientras hablás:

"Dejáme ver si entendí: no tenés amigos en la vida real porque te cuesta relacionarte con la gente y sos esencialmente antisocial, pero sí tenés amigos de alrededor de todo el mundo con los cuales te comunicás a través de la pantalla de la computadora" resumís, algo atónito y sorprendido.

"Son personas que me entienden, que están en un nivel similar al mío. Con ellos no me aburro, y cada día aprendo o enseño algo nuevo cuando conversamos o cuando exponemos pensamientos, ideas o compartimos conocimientos" defiende el caso poniéndose en su postura de abogada, y te arrepentís de haber señalado que en la vida real le cuesta relacionarse con otros individuos, porque en su tono de voz escuchaste algo así como un dejo de sentimientos heridos y sangrantes que te despierta en la boca del estómago una chispa de culpa.

"Lo siento, Martina" te disculpás "A veces me olvido que para vos algunas cosas no son tan fáciles como para los demás"

No podés acusarla de nada. Al menos ella trata de hacer amigos, sea por el medio que sea. Vos, desde que entraste a la Marina y en los años siguientes a eso – especialmente durante el período que siguió a la 'experiencia Nina' – te alejaste de todo el mundo, de todos los que te importaban, e impediste que personas que no fueran de tu familia entraran a tu círculo, exceptuando las múltiples eventuales 'conquistas', por denominar de algún modo a las muchas mujeres con las que te acostaste, la mayoría de las veces por pura y simple necesidad física y no porque realmente quisieras estar con ellas.

No podés criticar las formas que tu hermana elija para socializar con el resto del mundo cuando hace rato que vos – por diversos motivos, principalmente relacionados con la forma en que tu trabajo afecta a las personas – hace rato que no tenés un grupo de amigos con los cuales juntarte a hablar, a ver partidos de baseball o simplemente a matar el tiempo. Lo único que tuviste durante todos esos años fue a tu familia, hasta que llegó Michelle y te cambió la vida por completo.

"Lo que te estaba diciendo" retoma "es que llevo varios meses conversando con una chica que hasta hace poco trabajaba para una de las oficinas del gobierno en Washington. Es realmente un genio, Anthony" notás un entusiasmo desbordante, lo cual no es natural en tu hermana cuando está hablando de un tercero que no sea Kiefer ", es realmente impresionante lo que sabe sobre matemática, computadoras, ciencias, libros… Sabe más que yo, y eso es decir mucho"

_Sí, viniendo de vos, Martina, que reconozcas que existen personas más inteligentes es algo tremendamente extraño._

"Yo resolví el acertijo para ingresar al foro en seis horas: ella lo resolvió en veinte minutos. Nunca conocí a nadie con tanta capacidad para la electrónica; en realidad, nunca conocí a nadie con tantas múltiples y tan bien desarrolladas capacidades"

"¿No crees que es alabar demasiado a alguien que conocés solamente por internet?" cuestionás.

"Nuestra amistad empezó a través de la red hace un año, pero recientemente ella se mudó a Los Angeles, hace tres semanas, y nos conocimos personalmente"

Si tu mamá supiera que tu hermana se encontró con una extraña que conoció en un foro, probablemente pegaría el grito en el cielo, pero ignorás ese pensamiento, haciéndolo a un lado.

"Al parecer su antiguo jefe le recomendó aplicar para una posición como analista en la CTU; le dijo que tiene más que los requerimientos necesarios y que sus increíbles habilidades podrían ser bien utilizadas. Su fecha de entrevista es este lunes, me lo contó unos días atrás cuando hablamos por teléfono"

Tu hermana definitivamente no habla por teléfono con cualquiera. Esta tiene que ser una amiga muy especial, casi igual a ella, con la que se entiende a la perfección, lo suficiente como para 'desperdiciar' su tiempo en llamados telefónicos.

"Martina, no puedo hacer nada para garantizar que tu amiga vaya a obtener el puesto" _vaya, utilizar 'Martina' y 'amiga' en la misma oración es raro_ "Además, esta es una etapa preliminar de preselección, en la que básicamente estamos descartando a todo aquel que no encaje con nuestro ambiente de trabajo, así que supongo que si ella viene bien recomendada desde Washington no tendrá problema alguno…"

"Anthony, no te llame para pedirte que acomodaras a mi amiga, que le dieras un trato preferencial o nada por el estilo" te interrumpe, un poco indignada "Solamente quiero hacerle un favor a ella, que se encuentra muy nerviosa ante la perspectiva de postularse para este puesto, avisándote , para que lo tengas muy presente, que es absolutamente brillante más allá de su em… pequeño problema"

"¿Pequeño problema?" repetís luego de que haya dicho esas mismas dos palabras tratando de agregarlas en el contexto de la conversación sin que sobresalieran, sin que resonaran demasiado o levantaran alguna clase de sospecha.

Tal vez Martina sea compleja a veces, pero en algunas ocasiones sos capaz de 'leer' entre líneas cuando de ella se trata.

"Anthony, ¿sabés lo que es el síndrome de Asperger?"

_Dios, con esta chica siempre hay que hablar de temas complicados_, una voz canturrea en tu cabeza.

"Es algo parecido al autismo, ¿no?" aventurás.

Realmente no sos experto en el tema, y a decir verdad no entendés a qué viene toda esta conversación, a dónde se dirige, qué es lo que tu hermana pretende, y eso está irritándote un poco, especialmente porque son las ocho de la mañana y te encantaría estar disfrutando del silencio que reina en el resto de tu departamento, preparándole el desayuno a Michelle y haciendo planes para pasar el domingo con ella en lugar de hallarte en medio de la cocina hablando con Martina sobre una desconocida, una 'amiga' que de pronto aparece en su vida, y sobre algo llamado síndrome de Asperger sobre lo cual no sabés mucho.

Y, te das cuenta tarde, admitir delante de Martina Almeida que no sabés sobre un tema significa firmar una sentencia de muerte que implica escuchar cada pequeño dato y minúsculo detalle que ella pueda proporcionarte al respecto para aniquilar la falta de conocimiento e ignorancia.

Porque si las historias son largas cuando ella las cuenta, las explicaciones sobre temas que le interesan son _eternas. _

"Es un trastorno neurológico que forma parte del espectro de trastornos autísticos. Las personas con este síndrome no son empáticas, no pueden reconocer los estados emocionales ajenos mediante los estados cognitivos o el lenguaje corporal" define robóticamente, como si lo hubiera aprendido de memoria de un libro de texto, aunque en realidad tu hermana todo lo que sabe lo sabe porque con leer _algo_ una vez le queda grabado en el cerebro, para siempre. Es parte de sus increíbles capacidades, esas capacidades tan extrañas que forman parte de lo que es, parte de la personita que – a pesar de todo y con todo – jamás cambiarías.

Pero, ahora, examinándolo desde otro plano: ¿para qué necesitás saber eso a las ocho de la mañana de un domingo cuando podrías estar con Michelle disfrutando una bandeja de tostadas?

"Tienen una especie de ceguera emocional" Martina sigue elaborando "Se les escapan las implicaciones ocultas que les son dichas de forma directa o verbal. Es un trastorno con severidad variable; en el caso de mi amiga, se aproxima bastante a un nivel normal de comprensión, pero muchos de los síntomas de su enfermedad salen a la luz sin necesidad de buscar demasiado…"

"¿Martina, estamos yendo a algún lado con esto?" inquirís.

"Sí, Anthony" reacciona irritada "Por favor, necesito que me escuches" insiste.

Y vos dejás que siga hablando, tratando de prestar atención, porque es tu hermana, y está hablándote de una _amiga_, ¿y cuántas veces sucede eso cuando tenés por hermana a Martina Almeida?

_Hasta ahora, no había sucedido esto. Jamás. _

"La mayoría de los que sufren de Asperger tienden a ser superdotados, ya que el cerebro se concentra intensamente en temas específicos y desarrolla cualidades extraordinarias, particularmente relacionado con la física, la lógica, la matemática, cualquier área que sea abstracta o que no requiera interacción social. Pero" se apresura a agregar, remarcándolo para darle especial importancia "a pesar de su condición pueden lograr llevar una vida sin complicaciones. De hecho, manifiestan un razonamiento refinado sorprendente, son muy ordenados, tienen un poder de concentración asombroso y una memoria perfecta"

"Martina, si pudieras explicarme a dónde estamos yendo…" pedís.

"Ya vamos a llegar" te corta tajante, con tono de voz firme, para luego seguir explicándote ": En su caso" está refiriéndose a su amiga, interpretás "sus síntomas saltan a la vista para el ojo entrenado como el mío, que he leído cientos de libros sobre psiquiatría y neurología, pero tal vez para quienes no tengan muchos conocimientos en el campo sea dificultoso verlos y reconocerlos como síntomas, por eso es más fácil despreciarla, dejarla de lado" ¿es acaso bronca lo que ahora tiñe su tono? "y tildarla de 'rara'" luego comienza a enumerar "En su caso, tiene sensibilidad al tacto y a los ruidos fuertes, es un poco torpe, tiene problemas comprendiendo las emociones de otras personas, a menudo habla en voz alta y monótona consigo misma, no le gustan mucho los cambios en la rutina diaria…"

Ya empezás a entender a dónde quiere ir tu hermana con todo esto, y solamente porque sabés que va a molestarse si la interrumpís de nuevo no lo hacés y permanecés callado, escuchando, dejando que termine,

"…, tiende a decir las cosas menos indicadas en los momentos menos indicados porque habla antes de pensar, tiene dificultades haciendo amigos, no entiende el método de razonamiento o los pensamientos de otras personas…"

"Básicamente" reflexionás en voz alta "no entraría entre el grupo de individuos que encajarían naturalmente en un ambiente de trabajo como el de la CTU"

"¡Pero tiene otras cualidades maravillosas!" se apresura a defenderla "Tiene memoria fotográfica, visual, musical y numérica, sigue las normas al pie de la letra porque es una obsesiva cuando concierne a respetar protocolos" pareciera como si se hubiera estudiado esto paso por paso, como si se tratara de un cliente al que va a representar frente a un jurado "Es una mente brillante, Anthony, tenerla en tu oficina te facilitaría muchísimo las cosas" continua con su defensa, mostrando por qué es una excelente abogada a pesar de su corta edad "Por eso quería hablarte de ella: tiene dificultades sociales, tiene problemas para relacionarse con las personas en cualquier ámbito, es terriblemente tímida, se siente incómoda en todos los ambientes y es muy propensa a meter la pata, pero realmente es _un genio_. Esos estúpidos de Washington no supieron entenderla, no fueron capaces de ver más allá, por eso la recomendaron para varios puestos en Los Angeles e insistieron en que probara suerte en las agencias de esta ciudad"

"¿Tu llamado se debe a que querés avisarme que probablemente esta chica haga una malísima primera impresión pero que más allá de eso debería darle la oportunidad de demostrar que tiene más cosas buenas que malas y que sus múltiples dificultades se verían compensadas?" sintetizás, para asegurarte de haber entendido bien, y porque sabés que después de dar explicaciones largas a tu hermana le gusta que su interlocutor dé muestras de haber captado a grandes rasgos la idea general de su exposición.

"¡Exactamente!" asiente entusiasmada "Hemos pasado largas horas hablando, tanto a través de la computadora como luego por teléfono o personalmente, y llegué a conocerla muy bien: el secreto está en saber cómo tratarla, pero no muchos tienen lo que se necesita para aprender eso y poder ponerlo en práctica. Quizá carece de facilidad o medios para entenderse bien con el noventa por ciento de los seres humanos, pero tiene una facilidad para entenderse con las computadoras nunca antes vista. A tu unidad le vendría muy bien alguien así"

"Estoy seguro de que tu amiga es brillante, Martina" decís con honestidad "Tiene que serlo, si estás tan entusiasmada respecto a ella. Pero el tema es" respirás hondo y exhalás, porque sabés que no va a gustarle lo que tenés para decir "que no puedo arriesgarme a contratar a alguien que evidentemente tuvo que dejar la agencia para la que trabajaba en Washington por problemas de adaptación. En la CTU hay mucha gente capaz y las cosas funcionan bien porque nos las ingeniamos para trabajar en equipo y mantener un ambiente laboral dentro de todo saludable, sin inconvenientes"

_Dios, Almeida, sonás como Ryan Chappelle dando uno de sus sermones._

"Anthony, puedo asegurarte fehacientemente que ella es muchísimo más capaz que cualquier otro que tengas trabajando en esa oficina, vos incluido"

Sí, acaba de entrar en estado de agresividad pasiva.

"Lo que una persona normal puede hacer con una computadora en cuarenta minutos ella lo hace en cinco. ¿Sabés por qué quería hablarte al respecto antes de que la entrevistaras el lunes?" notás que comienza a ponerse un poco alterada, casi indignación puede escucharse en la forma en la que suelta las palabras; prácticamente está acusándote ": porque sabía que lo único que ibas a ver delante de vos sería una nerd extraña, rara, bastante quisquillosa y metepatas, una antisocial, y que no te fijarías en sus capacidades como profesional. La gente tiende a juzgar mal, Anthony" su tono ahora es mucho más calmo, pero sigue firme y con un dejo de acusación muy parecido a aquel que utiliza tu madre cuando quiere meterle a alguien sentimientos de culpa", y en su caso, ha sido dejada de lado, rechazada, discriminada o hecha sujeto de bromas porque no se anima a contar que la explicación a su rareza es ese síndrome del que sufre. Necesita este trabajo, lo necesita mucho, pero, principalmente: ustedes no pueden dejar pasar a alguien tan brillante. Genios como ella se encuentran uno en un millón. Quería contarte sobre ella no solamente porque es mi amiga y porque no me gustaría que se quedara sin la oportunidad de continuar trabajando en una oficina del gobierno solamente porque antes de aprender a conocerla la gente la tilda de 'rara' o 'nerd' o porque las primeras conversaciones siempre son incómodas: también quería hacerlo por vos, porque sé que estás esforzándote muchísimo para desempeñarte en tu puesto de director. Anthony, no dejes pasar la chance de reclutarla, realmente va a hacerte la vida más fácil"

Suspirás, sin saber realmente qué pensar.

Es decir, son las ocho de la mañana. Es domingo. Te despertaste al alba debido a un fugaz dolor de muela que no duró mucho pero que te dejó totalmente despabilado, seguido de cerca por un dolor repentino e igual de fugaz en la pierna cuyo tobillo está lastimado y que por momentos pareciera no terminó de recuperarse. Te quedaste al menos una hora observando a Michelle, debatiéndote entre ir a buscar un juego de lápices y una hoja para dibujarla, o seguir recostado a su lado contemplándola sin hacer nada más que acariciarla y besar sus párpados cerrados de tanto en tanto. Luego, hasta hace un rato, estuviste sentado en el suelo a pesar de las eventuales punzadas en la pierna, concentrado en capturar a la perfección cada detalle, cada rasgo, cada pequeña cosita de ese paisaje perfecto que ella forma, y guardando el mayor silencio posible para no despertarla y causarle un ataque de timidez.

Conclusión: tu cerebro podrá estar activado para prestar desmesurada y obsesiva atención a Michelle, pero no está lo suficientemente activado como para tener con tu hermana una conversación cuyos origines, motivos y dirección apenas entendés. No sabés qué decir, realmente, y a la vez sabés que el hecho de que no sepas qué decir va a molestarle a Martina. A ella siempre le molesta que las personas no puedan contestar a sus argumentos.

Resolvés utilizar tanta simpleza como posible:

"Martina, entiendo que esta amiga significa mucho para vos"

Pero claro, tu hermana tiene que interrumpirte otra vez:

"Es la primera amiga de verdad que tengo en mucho tiempo. Nos entendemos perfectamente. Y haber encontrado a alguien que tiene muchas más dificultades sociales que yo…" suspira "Hasta casi me da ganas de querer aprender a sociabilizar más. Me da ganas de ayudarla, porque a diferencia de mí, ella no tiene una familia que la contenga y soporte a pesar de sus múltiples excentricidades. Y, a diferencia de mí, lo que ella tiene es una enfermedad. No eligió ser así, no eligió comportarse así. Yo elegí ser antisocial, poner trabas en el camino de los demás cuando quieren acercarse a mí, crear muros a mi alrededor, mantenerme lejos del resto, no ser siempre simpática y generar una especie de rechazo a través de mis acciones tan frías y de poco tacto. Ella _no tuvo_ elección, ella _es_ así"

"Martina, honestamente, voy a tener que entrevistar a tu amiga basándome en los mismos parámetros que usamos para el resto de los candidatos"

Estás empezando a irritarte… un poco. Las ganas de terminar de preparar el café para poder tomar una primera taza empiezan a desbordarte, sumado al dolor de la muela que ha regresado por un breve momento y a las punzadas que a veces atacan tu pierna, y el hecho de que es imposible hacer que tu hermana entienda que por muy brillante que sea esta persona alguien con síndrome de Asperger no puede trabajar en una unidad antiterrorista donde todos dependen de todos y donde los canales de comunicación efectivos, limpios, rápidos y eficientes son fundamentales porque _hay vidas_ en juego, hace que empieces a perder la paciencia.

Pero, por otro lado, hay otros dos hechos en la balanza que hacen peso, inclinándola hacia el otro costado: primero, lo mucho que siempre te esforzaste por mantener conversaciones _tranquilas_ con Martina incluso en momentos como estos – de máxima obstinación y terquedad -; por el otro lado, está el autodenominado 'efecto Dessler', el cual te provoca – viene provocando, mejor dicho – algo así como sentimientos mucho más humanos, sentimientos que nacen del corazón y que doblegan a los razonamientos o pensamientos que se forman en tu cabeza y que, meses atrás, te hubieran llevado a decirle a Martina un 'sí, no te preocupes', apurarte a finalizar la conversación en buenos términos antes de que pudiera recriminarte que estabas siguiéndole la corriente como a los locos sólo para dejarla contenta, y luego presentarte el lunes al trabajo y – en conocimiento de los antecedentes de esta genio brillante – hacer una breve entrevista a su amiga basada puramente en la cortesía y proceder a descalificarla inmediatamente.

Desde que estás con Michelle, desde que empezaste a enamorarte de ella, te volviste más humano, mucho más humano, más propenso a escuchar a los demás, a sentir lo que te dicen. Te sensibilizaste, muchísimo. Sólo con ella te volvés el osito de peluche tierno al que le gustan los abrazos, pero has notado que hay ciertas actitudes para con los demás que se modificaron.

En este caso, quizá, puede verse reflejado en el hecho de que te invade de pronto – a pesar de la irritación, el repentino cansancio, el dolor de muela que viene y va y la molestia en el tobillo que te sube por el músculo hasta la rodilla – una oleada de comprensión. Es raro, es inexplicable, pero aparentemente el Anthony Almeida que eras va mutando, sigue mutando cada día, influenciado por la bondad, la hermosura, la comprensión y la facilidad para tratar a otros que emana de _ella_, de la mujer que pasó a significar tu vida entera, de la mujer que es tu paisaje más soñado.

Entonces, tu tono de voz se suaviza, y naturalmente reaccionás como crees que Michelle reaccionaría, porque querés ser igual de perfecto que ella, porque querés ser tan bueno como ella, tan paciente como es con su hermano, tan… No hay palabras para describirla. Querés mejorar tu carácter, querés mejorar tu capacidad para tener paciencia, tu capacidad para escuchar y entender a los demás, porque es obvio que en algunos puntos estás lleno de defectos – defectos normales en los seres humanos – y querés deshacerte de ellos, corregirlos, para convertirte en la clase de persona que un angelito como Michelle merece tener a su lado.

"Pero voy a mantener en mente lo que me dijiste sobre su síndrome" no querés llamarlo enfermedad. Al seguir hablando, elegís las palabras con especial cuidado, algo que no hacés siempre, algo a lo que no estás habituado, pero a lo que podrías acabar habituándote "Voy a concentrarme en sus buenas cualidades" prometés.

"Y vas a tratar de ser amable con ella y ayudarla a sentirse relajada, incluso si da una pésima primera intención, mete la pata constantemente y muestra una terrible incomodidad" agrega Martina, casi como una imposición, como una orden dada amablemente pero con cierto dejo de autoritarismo cortés.

"Voy a tratar de que se sienta cómoda y que esté lo menos presionada posible" coincidís.

"Por favor" te pide una última cosa ", no le digas que te hablé. Se sentiría aún más nerviosa si supiera que intercedí por ella, y además es tan orgullosa que no me lo perdonaría, pensaría que es injusto o algo por el estilo haber ido a una entrevista en la cual su futuro jefe ya estaba avisado de antemano sobre cómo tratarla"

"No te preocupes" luego una duda cruza tu mente "¿Sabe que sos mi hermana?"

"Sí. No es que le ande contando a todo el mundo que tengo un hermano que trabaja en el gobierno" se apresura a aclarar "; ya me conocés, soy terriblemente reservada. Pero cuando me comentó esto el otro día sonaba verdaderamente nerviosa y alterada, con miedo a ser rechazada o a que su torpeza arruinara las cosas. Le dije que ese tal Anthony Almeida que iba a entrevistarla es mi hermano, que sos un tipo sencillo y que generalmente las personas tienden a sentirse cómodas con vos"

"No le hablaste de tu nueva cuñada, ¿no?" aventurás.

Lo menos que necesitás es una persona en la CTU que sepa de ustedes, de Michelle y de vos. En ese caso, si Martina le contó que la segunda en comando y el director están sentimentalmente involucrados, va a quedar automáticamente descartada, por muy genio que sea. No vas a poner en peligro el secreto que Michelle y vos vienen guardando con tanto cuidado y recelo.

"No, en lo absoluto" te garantiza, y una oleada de tranquilidad te recorre "Esos temas son tuyos, Anthony, y sé lo mucho que estás manteniendo tu relación a resguardo de los demás. Ni siquiera entré en detalles con Kiefer, y eso que a él le cuento todo. Respeto mucho tu privacidad"

"Gracias" suspirás "Martina, tengo que seguir preparando el desayuno" te disculpás, indicándole que deben ir terminando la conversación para que vuelvas a concentrarte en preparar el café, las tostadas y – como es domingo y los domingos crees que cualquiera, _y sobre todo tu princesa_, debe recibir unos mimos extras – también panqueques.

"No te di los datos de mi amiga aún" te recuerda "Si no te lo digo, no vas a saber cuál de todas las personas que vas a entrevistar es" señala la obviedad, y luego en tono mordaz añade ": Probablemente hubieras pensado 'debe ser aquella con aspecto de nerd, anteojos grandes de patillas gruesas color marrón, habla entrecortada y voz nasal'" dice, con un chasquido de la lengua en señal de disgusto "Lo cual no encaja en lo absoluto con su descripción" aclara.

"No, Martina" le asegurás con suavidad "Decime su nombre, voy a anotarlo. Y te prometo de verdad intentar que se sienta cómoda y pasar por alto sus dificultades para relacionarse con otras personas. Voy a darle una oportunidad de demostrar que es tan genial como decís" volvés a prometer, mientras buscás en uno de los cajones de la cocina una birome y uno de esos papelitos amarillos.

Vas a cumplir lo que le estás diciendo a tu hermana, y por eso vas a anotar el nombre de su amiga, para tenerlo presente. Vos sos un hombre que se caracteriza por cumplir las promesas que hace, mantenerse fiel a ellas sin importar qué suceda (hasta ahora, sólo Michelle puede hacer que rompas una promesa, sólo ella podría llevarte a quebrar un juramento).

"Voy a confiar en tu criterio, hermanita" decís, mientras con la boca le quitás el capuchón a la lapicera.

"Gracias, Anthony, significa mucho" luego, dice la línea final de la conversación antes de que cuelguen, regresando cada uno a sus respectivos planes para el domingo "Es la chica a la que van a entrevistar a las once de la mañana. Su nombre es Chloe O'Brian"


	54. Prólogo inconcluso

_Su amor escribe en un cuaderno._

Después del domingo hermoso que pasaron juntos, volver a tu departamento y prepararte para el lunes es un tanto deprimente. Te recuerda a cuando eras chica, cuando llegaba la noche del domingo y el fin de semana comenzaba a extinguirse, marcando cada centímetro que las agujas del reloj avanzaban la inminente llegada del lunes, día en que regresarías a la escuela.

Ya la tortura comenzaba despacito la tarde anterior, cuando tu abuela – siempre tan fanática de la disciplina – hacía que prepararas tu mochila con las cosas necesarias y dejaras todo listo antes de la hora de la cena.

Odiabas esos domingos, odiabas esa rutina, porque ir al colegio para vos era un suplicio.

Ahora tampoco te gustan los domingos a la noche, pero la razón es otra: no podés estar con él, porque en algún momento se supone que debés regresar a tu casa para limpiar obsesivamente sobre lo limpio, ordenar lo que ya está ordenado, encargarte de mantener todo impecable y prepararte para ir a trabajar el lunes.

Tu amor por él ya raya la obsesión (¿raya la obsesión?; más bien ya supera la obsesión), y no es tan sano –si uno lo piensa con la lógica – que lo extrañes constantemente y que casi te duela el cuerpo cuando no estás con él por un par de horas, como si tuvieras síndrome de abstinencia, como si estuvieras pasando por un doloroso y terrible proceso de desintoxicación.

Como si te faltara tu droga.

Es que él es, para vos, una droga, una droga cuyos efectos hacen que te sientas hermosa, feliz, contenida, cuidada, amada, y otra gran cantidad de sensaciones que quisieras tener corriendo por las venas _constantemente. _

Te preparó algo liviano para que cenaras antes de llevarte a tu casa, porque no quería que tuvieras que cocinar… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Vos?, ¿cocinar? Dios, que no te hagan reír.

Estuviste a punto de estallar en carcajadas histéricas, pero te contuviste; todavía no estás lista para exponer delante de él esa vulnerabilidad, todavía no estás lista para confesar que hacer un té es peligroso porque podrías desencadenar una catástrofe, un incendio o un incidente de ese estilo dado que ni siquiera estás totalmente entrenada en el manejo de hornallas. Simplemente lo besaste otro largo rato para agradecerle tantos y tan ilimitados mimos y no dijiste nada.

Cuando llegaste a tu casa, media hora atrás, técnicamente estabas lista para ocuparte de un par de cosas y luego meterte dentro de tu abrigado pijama (léase: una remera, un sweater y un jogging suyos), deslizarte bajo las sábanas y el cobertor, apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, abrazar a tu osito y dormirte temprano para estar bien despabilada a la mañana siguiente, durante la cual tienen planeado continuar con el largo proceso de entrevistas preliminares.

Sin embargo, hasta ahora de toda esa lista lo único que hiciste fue ordenar sobre lo ordenado, bañarte, envolver tu cuerpo en esas prendas que te quedan enormes pero que tanto amás… Y ahí pará de contar. No estás dormida, no estás abrazando a tu osito, no tenés la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y no estás acurrucada bajo las sábanas y el cobertor.

Estás en tu habitación, limpiando y ordenando el placar compulsivamente, porque la verdad es que no tenés otra cosa mejor que hacer para cansarte, agotarte y llegar al punto en el que tu cuerpo te pide una dosis de reposo que sos capaz de otorgarle sin tener que dar vueltas y vueltas de un lado al otro en la cama hasta sucumbir ya entrada la madrugada.

Las noches que pasás con él son las mejores, porque pueden quedarse conversando de todo y de nada hasta que finalmente empezás a adormecerte en sus brazos y vas perdiendo gradualmente la conciencia. Las noches sola en tu departamento – al que te ves obligada a regresar de tanto en tanto porque muy en el fondo ambos saben que pasar cada segundo del día juntos, por mucho que quisieran, no es sano – son las más largas y las más aburridas, por lo cual para matar el rato utilizás esta fórmula: música suave (en estos momentos lo que suena desde el estéreo es la voz de Gustavo Cerati dando con su voz forma a un conjunto de palabras y frases que no entendés pero que te encantan de todos modos, porque _esa_ es la música que _él_ escucha en ese _otro idioma_ que habla tan perfectamente pero que vos todavía no lográs entender), el velador que reposa sobre la mesita de noche encendido para arrojar un halo de luz a la escena, mientras vos acomodás y reacomodás cosa tras cosa con obsesiva compulsión nacida de tu necesidad de perfeccionismo.

Es así, en el medio de este hábito de limpiar sobre lo limpio, ordenar lo ordenado y volver a limpiar y ordenar una y otra vez, que encontrás entre las muchas cajas de cartón (todas de igual tamaño, todas rectangulares, todas prolijamente alineadas una al lado de la otra bien al fondo, cada una de un color distinto, todas ellas etiquetadas) que guardás en tu placar, una que te llama la atención.

En realidad, no es que capta tu mirada porque no la recordás o porque no sabés qué hay ahí dentro. Es al revés: capta tu mirada porque _sabés_ lo que hay ahí dentro, _sabés_ lo que guardás en esa caja, lo sabés muy bien.

Es una caja que tendés a ignorar. Está ahí, sos consiente de que está ahí, junto con todas las demás, pero la ignorás. No la abrís, no pensás en ella, no reparás en ella. Es una caja donde guardás cosas que no podés tirar pero que querés no tomar en cuenta y mantener fuera de tu vista, ocultas, escondidas. Entre esas cosas, sabés, está el diario que comenzaste a escribir unos meses atrás.

En realidad no es el típico diario pequeñito, con un candado dorado en forma de corazón y una llavecita que se lleva colgada del cuello en una cadena igual de fina y delicada junto con un dije, cuyas hojas tienen renglones rosas. Es un cuaderno grande, con espirales, de unas cien hojas blanco mate con renglones azul pálido, tapa dura color gris con varios símbolos japoneses en negro a modo de decoración, pero dentro de todo es bastante sobrio. Lo compraste en una librería porque querías empezar a volcar tus pensamientos y sentimientos, algo así como un análisis íntimo plasmado en tinta, de tu puño y letra. Eso hacía tu mamá, y si bien las letras se formaban a un ritmo tortuoso dibujando historias tristes y desgarradoras llenas de sufrimiento, tragedia, abatimiento y humillación, crees que de algún modo se mantuvo viva durante tanto tiempo porque parte de lo que le pesaba en el alma era expresado, incluso si nadie más lo leía, incluso si simplemente se trataba de escribir.

Empezaste a escribir en ese cuaderno, al principio sobre Danny, Carrie, todo lo que había pasado, lo mal que te sentías por no poder ver a tus sobrinos, lo mal que te sentías porque tu cuñada pensaba que habías hecho todo a propósito para que tu 'mejor amiga' y tu hermano terminaran juntos, como si se tratara de una telenovelita barata de bajo presupuesto. Llenaste las primeras carillas con tu letra prolija e impecable, pequeñita y redonda, describiendo tu sufrimiento, tus pensamientos, tu angustia, tu culpa, tus preocupaciones. No llevabas un hilo, pero no te importaba: era una forma de deshago, y era bienvenida. Tampoco escribías todos los días, como tu mamá, si no de vez en cuando, en esos momentos en los que necesitabas descargarte y alivianar un poco el peso sobre tus hombros.

Llegó, sin embargo, un momento en el que comenzaste a escribir con muchísima más frecuencia, frenéticamente, como alguna vez tu madre lo hizo.

Todos los días al llegar de tu nuevo trabajo – tu trabajo en la CTU, ese que habías conseguido gracias a la intervención de Chappelle y que había servido para que solucionaras los problemas relacionados con lo poco sano del ambiente en División debido a Carrie y a la forma que tenía de torturarte y mortificarte – y escribías un poco, hasta que llegado un punto tu corazón se aceleraba, los sentimientos desbordaban, los dedos te hacían cosquillas porque había tantas palabras que querían salir, que querían ser escritas, que querían ser volcadas en el papel, que acababas escribiendo casi furiosamente.

Escribías sobre él. Inocentemente, claro está. Arrancaste escribiendo sobre lo cómoda que te sentías en ese lugar, a pesar de que nadie te notaba y que estaban haciendo que pagaras el derecho de piso. Te sentías cómoda no por los demás, si no por él, porque era amable – aunque no te hablara mucho y a veces pareciera concentrado en evitarte, aunque te llamara por tu apellido y nunca por tu nombre -, era eficiente, era _muy_ atractivo. Era atrayente. Esa es la palabra: era como un imán atrayéndote, un campo magnético devorándote, una fuerza consumiéndote, y vos estabas indefensa ante ella, indefensa y sin saber qué hacer.

Escribías sobre eso, sobre la maraña de pensamientos, sentimientos, emociones y reflexiones encontrados que tenías en la cabeza, vuelta un nido de pronto en el que solamente él tenía asilo.

Él, tu jefe, diez años mayor, emocionalmente inalcanzable, demasiado hombre para vos, muy fuera de tu liga. Sí, de eso escribías.

Ese cuaderno se volvió el 'amigo' al que le confesabas lo que estaba empezando a apoderarse de vos, lo que empezó a intoxicarte desde el momento en que se conocieron, el cual evocabas cada vez más seguido, provocando que una sonrisa tonta se plasmara en tu rostro.

"_Agente Almeida, ésta es la Agente Dessler" _

En ese preciso segundo tu vida cambió, y sobre eso escribías. Ya no más sobre Carrie, sobre Danny, sobre tu ex cuñada, sobre tu angustia, sobre tu soledad. Escribías sobre él.

Hasta que un día, más o menos dos meses más tarde, en uno de esos arrebatos de baja autoestima en los que te considerabas el patito más feo de todos, se te cruzaron los cables y declaraste de la nada, sin razón aparente, simplemente porque tu cerebro y tu corazón asustados ante ese amor que invadía cada partícula de tu anatomía y de tu alma necesitaban empezar a combatir a eso desconocido que quería dominarlos y doblegarlos, que debías dejar de pensar en idioteces, soñar con cosas imposibles, ilusionarte por alguien que jamás se fijaría en vos y escribir en un cuaderno como una nena de diez años.

No querías reconocerlo, pero empezabas a darte cuenta que estabas loca y perdidamente enamorada de Tony Almeida. Nunca antes te habías sentido así, nunca antes alguien te había afectado así, y si bien llevabas toda tu vida esperando a ese príncipe azul, tenías miedo. Mucho miedo.

Ese día, el cuaderno pasó de ocupar un lugar en el cajón de tu mesa de luz a estar oculto en esa caja, junto a esas cosas que no te animás a tirar pero que no querés tener a la vista. No te animaste a arrojarlo al bote de basura, a arrancar sus páginas y destrozarlas, a prenderlo fuego. No podías destruir esas hojas en las que con palabras cada vez más dulces y apasionadas describías ese primer amor, esa locura por un hombre en apariencia inalcanzable cuyo corazón estaba rodeado por muros de acero y envuelto en cristal. Así que ese cuaderno pasó a estar entre esas otras cosas guardadas en la caja.

Y desde el momento en que lo dejaste ahí y pusiste la tapa encima de él, no volviste a escribir una sola línea al respecto. Todo te lo guardaste dentro, bien adentro, hasta que te tomó completa y se convirtió en algo más grande que tu propio ser, algo que no expresabas de ningún modo y a nadie, algo que mantenías guardado bien, bien adentro.

De pronto las manos te pican, producto de una curiosidad que te invade por volver a tomarlo en tus manos y repasar sus páginas, recordar esas palabras volcadas allí, esas expresiones, esos sueños e ilusiones que si bien incipientes ya estaban dominándote por completo desde el instante en que quedaste hipnotizada cuando sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con tus ojos orientales. Te dieron ganas de observar tus pensamientos, sentimientos, opiniones, angustias y batallas internas dibujados en forma de letras prolijas, redondas y chiquitas dese una distancia que te permite observar con amplia perspectiva. Querés leer el comienzo del cuento de hadas, la versión de la princesa, sabiendo ya que al final ella se queda con su príncipe.

Te sentás en el suelo, agazapada a un lado, respaldándote contra el borde de la cama, y tus manos de porcelana perfectas comienzan a acariciar la tapa antes de abrir ese pequeño universo reducido a un puñado de hojas color blanco mate con renglones azul pálido.

Te dirigís directamente al momento en que un cambio brusco se produce y cada centímetro de papel empezó a ser llenado con una sola cosa: _Tony, Tony, Tony_.

Tu mirada cae sobre diversas oraciones sueltas, posándose aquí y allá, recogiendo retazos de información que sobresalen y que inevitablemente llevan una sonrisa a tus labios y causan que comparaciones del _antes_ y el _ahora_ aparezcan en tu cabeza, ensanchando más esa sonrisa y haciendo que brille.

"… _No soy de las que usaría el término 'hermoso' para describir a un hombre, pero para describirlo a él no sé qué otra palabra usar…" _

"… _Es inapropiado que me sienta así, y lo sé, porque es mi jefe y porque lo conozco hace apenas un puñado de días, pero desde el momento en que lo vi por primera vez todo lo que puedo pensar cuando está cerca de mí, cuando lo veo aunque sea de lejos, cuando lo observo sin darme cuenta ni yo misma de lo que hago y esperando que no se dé cuenta, lo único que viene a mis pensamientos es que Tony Almeida, mi jefe, es hermoso…. _

"_Es más que eso, en realidad; ahora que lo metido, 'hermoso' tampoco alcanza para ponerle en lenguaje escrito. Es perfecto. Es como si todas mis definiciones de perfección encajaran en una misma persona…" _

Y con cada día que pasa, cosa tras cosa, palabra tras palabras, momento tras momento, beso tras beso comprobás que no estabas equivocada, que lo que inexplicablemente sentiste luego de conocerlo, a los pocos días de haber empezado a compartir tus horas de trabajo con él, es verdad: Tony Almeida es la perfección.

O al menos es tu versión de lo que es la perfección.

Él, para vos, es perfecto, sin defecto alguno, y cada segundo te convencés más y más de ello, especialmente desde que – además de ser perfecto – también es _enteramente tuyo. _

Porque antes simplemente podías apreciar esa perfección desde lejos: ahora esa perfección es tuya, y de nadie más.

"_A veces levanto la mirada y me encuentro con sus ojos clavados en mí…" _

"… _Quizá sea idea mía, no lo sé, pero cuando lo descubro mirándome desde lejos, siento el estómago lleno de mariposas. Por primera vez en casi veinticuatro años sé lo que es sentir mariposas en el estómago. Es la sensación más linda del mundo, y solamente me agarra cuando él me mira con esos ojos…"_

"… _Son tan cálidos y me atraen tanto… Sé que nunca antes vi algo igual" _

Sus ojos siempre te parecieron bonitos. Tan llenos de _ese algo_ imposible de describir, de ese color marrón oscuro en el que te dan ganas de hundirte. Tan brillantes. Capaces de erizar tu piel al posarse en ella.

Ahora esos mismos ojos son los que encontrás cada mañana mirándote con intensidad y adoración. Esos dos ojos son los que te miran mientras dormís, los que velan tu sueño. Son los ojos que te cuidan.

Son los que se quedan fijos en los tuyos después de cada beso.

Son los que estudian tu rostro con fascinación y sin necesidad de que sea emitido sonido alguno te dicen que sos hermosa.

Esos dos ojos, la forma en que te devoran con tanta dulzura, hacen que te sientas hermosa.

Esos dos ojos, la ternura escrita en ellos, son los que cada día llenan tu estómago de miles de millones de mariposas que nunca se van, que se quedan siempre, acariciando el interior de tu cuerpo todo el tiempo, para intensificarse poderosamente cada vez que esos dos ojos se posan en vos, poseyéndote sin siquiera tocarte, recordándote – aunque no haga falta – que esos dos ojos son los del hombre al que pertenecés, al que siempre perteneciste, el único al que querés pertenecer, el único que puede poseerte, porque naciste simplemente para entregarte a él.

En esos ojos ahora podés perderte, esos ojos ahora son para que solamente vos los uses como espejos, para reflejarte en ellos y sentirte bonita, porque en sus ojos jamás te verías como un patito feo.

Esos dos ojos, en ellos se resume tu mundo, en esos dos ojos. Mientras esos dos ojos que tan hondo calaron en tu alma desde el primer segundo en que tu mirada y la suya se encontraron te miren con ese amor, esa devoción y esa locura hermosos, vos no necesitás nada más.

Esos dos ojos perfectos son tuyos para que te mires en ellos, para que los uses como espejos, para que observes tu reflejo, para que te pierdas en ellos, para que te hundas en ellos, para que busques en ellos la fuerza que necesitás para mantenerte en pie, para que veas en ellos cuánto te adora, cuánto te necesita, lo mucho que se muere de amor por vos.

"_Hoy nuestras miradas se encontraron, y nos quedamos así, fijos sus ojos en los míos y mis ojos clavados en los suyos, durante un largo rato (bueno, habrán sido un par de segundos, pero a mi se me hizo la eternidad más hermosa)..."_

"_Me sonrió. Soy una TONTA con letras mayúsculas, pero esa sonrisa me hizo sentir especial. Sí, definitivamente soy una tonta: mi jefe, al que conozco hace dos semanas, me sonríe por apenas un puñado de segundos, y yo muero…"_

"… _Es que es hermosa su sonrisa. Es la primera vez que lo vi sonreír así, es la primera vez que su semblante serio cambió; desde que empecé a trabajar en la CTU, siempre esperé a que esa sonrisa apareciera, siempre moría de ganas por verlo sonreír…" _

"… _Hoy me sonrió. A mí. Estaba mirándome, y cuando yo lo descubrí me sonrió. Las mariposas en mi panza fueron tanta que me ruboricé violentamente y tuve que volver a concentrarme en los datos que aparecían en el monitor, pero no se calmaron. No me calmé…"_

"… _Me sonrió. Me siento la tonta más grande de la historia por ponerme contenta por algo así, pero es inevitable. Esa sonrisa es tan hermosa, y estoy loca por que vuelva a aparecer. Porque cuando Tony Almeida sonríe de verdad, también se le iluminan los ojos…" _

"… _Aunque reconocerlo signifique aceptar que soy una tonta, cuando él sonríe y sus ojos se iluminan, yo me derrito. Por algún motivo, me derrito. Esa sonrisa es tan linda que naturalmente me arranca una a mí también…" _

Pasaron meses desde que escribiste esos pensamientos desordenados, confusos, alterados y alborotados. Pasaron meses desde que colmada de una alegría inexplicable e inentendible moviste furiosa la pluma sobre el papel formando esas expresiones. Meses, pasaron, y su sonrisa no ha perdido efecto en vos. En lo absoluto.

Su sonrisa sigue derritiéndote.

Su sonrisa sigue provocándote mariposas en la panza.

Su sonrisa sigue haciendo que sientas cosquillas en la panza.

Su sonrisa sigue arrancándote a vos una sonrisa aún más grande.

Su sonrisa sigue haciendo que sientas las piernas de gelatina.

Su sonrisa sigue sonrojándote, logrando que te pongas colorada como una frutilla.

Su sonrisa sigue haciéndote sentir como una tonta enamorada, aunque en la época en que escribiste esas palabras aún no habías reconocido que ese hombre era el indiscutible amor de tu vida, incluso si tu corazón y alma ya lo sabían, incluso si tu corazón y alma siempre lo supieron, desde el primer momento.

Su sonrisa sigue pareciéndote la más hermosa, especialmente cuando sus ojos sonríen también.

Su sonrisa sigue apareciendo en su rostro cada vez que te 'pesca' mirándolo, cada vez que los dos están observándose a lo lejos y tratando de actuar disimuladamente, pero inevitablemente acaban encontrándose ambos pares de ojos porque son vos y él dos imanes que se atraen terriblemente, que se buscan constantemente.

Su sonrisa es lo primero que ves cada mañana cuando te despierta con el desayuno recién preparado, con decenas de tostadas formando una montaña porque 'no quiere que te quedes con hambre', y el café como a vos te gusta servido en su taza de Chicago Cubs.

Su sonrisa es una de las últimas cosas que sentís cada noche, presionando contra tu espalda, dibujándose su contorno sobre la tela de la ropa que estés vistiendo (por lo general, algún sweater suyo).

Su sonrisa es lo que ilumina tu vida, lo que le da luz, lo que hace que todo brille a tu alrededor, incluso si segundos antes estaba sumergida en la oscuridad, incluso si segundos antes estaba cayendo desesperada en un pozo negro sin fondo.

Su sonrisa es lo que hace que todo valga la pena. Ver esa sonrisa para vos es suficiente: es la prueba que necesitás para saber que el mundo es un lugar hermoso y que cualquier cosa mala o triste que te haya sucedido va a ser recompensada en el futuro, porque tu futuro vas a construirlo con él, con el dueño de esa sonrisa hermosa.

Su sonrisa es lo que hace fácil lo difícil. Es esa sonrisa la que te da el ánimo para continuar en esos días terribles, llenos de papeleo para completar y dificultades para resolver, muertes y sufrimiento por aquí y por allá sin discriminación alguna, esos días en los que cada hora es equivalente a una eternidad, los minutos se arrastran despacio, las agujas del reloj se mueven hacia atrás y con lentitud exasperante, el momento de irse a casa no llega… Cuando estás exhausta y extenuada, cuando se te parte la cabeza, cuando ya no podés más, lo mirás a él, y te sonríe, y esa sonrisa logra que aguantes un poquito más.

Su sonrisa es, sencillamente, algo sin lo que no podrías vivir, porque se ha convertido en algo que necesitás ver, algo que necesitás tanto como respirar.

"_Tuvimos una de esas reuniones largas, tediosas, aburridas con la gente de División, que son igual de amargados, tediosos y aburridos. Traté de prestar atención y durante la mayor parte del tiempo lo logré, pero por momentos me desconcentraba. Él me desconcentraba. Tony Almeida, mi jefe, el que cada vez me enloquece más y más, al que quiero acercarme pero siento que no puedo, porque soy demasiado tímida e insegura, porque aún sigo jugando el papel de 'la chica nueva', porque nuestra relación de subordinación complica las cosas mucho más, porque incluso observándolo a la distancia puede notarse que está encerrado en sí mismo, que está bloqueado emocionalmente, que hay un muro alrededor de él, fuerte aunque invisible, impidiendo que los demás nos acerquemos…"_

"… _Eso me duele, saber que estoy empezando a interesarme tanto, a obsesionarme tanto con un hombre que en mis ojos es perfecto pero que levanta barreras incontables y muros altísimos para evitar que me aproxime, para evitar que cualquiera se aproxime…"_

"… _En eso pensaba durante la reunión: lo que daría por acariciarlo, tomar su mano entre mis manos y prometerle que todo va a estar bien, que las heridas que lleve en el alma – sean cuales sean – van a sanar, que se va a poner mejor…"_

"… _Me gustaría tomar una de sus manos enormes, largas, fascinantes (sí: encuentro sus manos fascinantes, y si eso me hace una tonta, entonces ya tengo asumido que eso es lo que soy) entre mis dos manos tan chiquititas e insignificantes y darle un poco del calor que parece le faltara. Sin embargo, no me animaría. No podría. Y no creo que él quisiera, tampoco, simplemente sentarse conmigo un ratito, los dos tomados de la mano…"_

"… _Son fantasías tontas, son fantasías absurdas, son fantasías obsesivas que ni yo entiendo todavía, que me invaden todo el tiempo..." _

"… _Jamás tendría el valor de ir y hacer algo, como no valgo lo suficiente para tener una chance con él – incluso si hipotéticamente dejáramos de lado el hecho de que está emocionalmente bloqueado y encerrado en sí mismo – me conformo con observarlo de lejos, intentando que no se dé cuenta que lo miro con desmesurada atención, que me fijo en todos los detalles, hasta en sus manos…"_

Te encantan sus manos. Te fascinan sus manos, desde la primera vez que las notaste.

Por eso estás sonriendo ahora, como una tonta, por eso te brillan los ojos al leer ese párrafo garabateado con tu letra prolija y perfecta ya tiempo atrás, meses atrás, cuando tu amor – si bien ya enorme – empezaba a apoderarse de tu mente, de tu corazón, de tu alma, de tus pensamientos, de cada fibra de tu pequeño ser: porque después de muchos días y muchas noches y muchas miradas robadas y muchas sonrisas que te arrancó sin darse cuenta y muchos minutos eternos de observarlo tratando de pasar desapercibida y muchas fantasías inocentes y muchos sueños de besos dados a escondidas y muchas tardes fantaseando que esas manos se enredaban en tu pelo, tu anhelo de tomar su mano entre las tuyas se volvió verdadero, se volvió una parte de tu realidad cotidiana.

Ahora es natural sentir sus dedos entrelazándose con los tuyos todo el tiempo: mientras cenan, mientras él conduce y vos te recostás en el asiento del acompañante suspirando con dulzura, mientras caminan, mientras ven televisión, mientras se besan, mientras te acuna para que te quedes dormida.

Esas manos, al igual que sus ojos, al igual que cada pedacito de su anatomía, también son tuyas.

Esas manos perfectas te pertenecen, cada palmo de su ser te pertenece, así como vos le pertenecés a él.

Esas manos son las que cuando estás inquieta y no podés conciliar el sueño frotan tu espalda rítmica y lentamente para relajarte mientras él tararea melodías sin sentido en tu oído.

Son las manos quete ayudan a aflojarte después de un día lleno de tensiones, cuando la mala posición obtenida por pasar tanto tiempo frente a la computadora te visita, haciendo que tu cuello se llene de nudos y te duela; esas manos, con sus caricias y sus masajes, te alivian más que cualquier otra cosa. Esas manos, con sus mimos, son el calmante perfecto.

Sus manos son las que descansan sobre tu estómago cuando te enreda en sus brazos, y cada vez que sus palmas están ahí no podés evitar sentir que él está pensando lo mismo que vos: algún día, dentro de algunos años, en esa panza va a crecer una criaturita creada por los dos.

Esas manos son las que dejan caricias suaves y cálidas por todas partes, haciendo que por dentro tu cuerpo se llene de mariposas y que por fuera tiembles levemente. Siempre temblás bajo su tacto, te estremecés tan dulcemente, tan apenas perceptiblemente…

Esas mismas manos son las que enmarcan tu rostro cuando quiere mirarte a los ojos fijamente por un rato, como si estuviera memorizándote para luego dibujarte (y te gustaría tanto que un día te pidiera que posaras para él, te gustaría tanto que un día le dieran ganas de dibujarte, te gustaría tanto quedarte quieta por horas mientras él te dibuja), son las manos que recorren tus mejillas y tu frente, las que recorren el contorno de tus ojos, las que se pierden en tu pelo mientras se besan apasionadamente.

Y en una de esas manos, sabés, algún día va a llevar un anillo que signifique que se comprometieron a amarse y cuidarse para siempre, hasta ser los dos muy viejitos. Estás segura de que tanto vos como él son conscientes de que si bien llevan menos de un mes juntos, están dirigiéndose hacia un futuro en el que su vida y tu vida van a estar entrelazadas hasta que los dos den sus últimos respiros. Lo sentís en cada partícula de tu cuerpo: nunca nada va a separarlos, porque los dos se pertenecen mutuamente, porque su alma y tu alma están tan profunda y tan íntimamente conectadas que morirían la una sin la otra. Ese anillo que algún día va a estar en uno de sus dedos simplemente va a representar en lo material la unión de tu alma y la suya.

"… _A veces pienso en lo lindo que sería besarlo. Simplemente besarlo, muy despacio, tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo, haciendo que se detengan los relojes, quedándome perdida para siempre en ese beso, largo y eterno, dulce y profundo. Así imagino que sería besarlo..." _

"… _Sería más lindo que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Sería el beso más especial del mundo, incluso si fuera sólo un beso y nada más, incluso si fuera un primer y último beso..."_

"… _Cuanto más escribo más tonta me siento, pero es tarde, y estoy cansada, y realmente me gustaría tener la oportunidad de besarlo, de saber que se siente abrazarlo, atraerlo hacia mí e intoxicarme en él..."_

"… _En mis sueños, tal vez, me visite, y pueda acercarme al menos un poco a descubrir cómo se siente que el hombre más perfecto del mundo corresponda a los besos que me muero por darle, los besos que me muero por robarle…" _

Un solo beso, con un solo beso te conformabas al principio, cuando pensar en él era algo que te consumía constantemente, cuando tus ganas de acercarte a él y dar rienda suelta a esa atracción inexplicables corrían por tus venas como veneno, cuando no entendías la magnitud de lo que te pasaba, aunque sospechabas, aunque tenías la certeza de que era algo tan grande, tan mágico y tan profundo que no hay mente humana capaz de concebirlo (o al menos en ese entonces tu mente humana era incapaz de concebir las magnitudes de ese amor).

Con un solo beso te conformabas al principio, con un solo beso hubieras sido feliz.

Ahora, meses más tarde, si tuvieras que contar todos los besos que se dieron en una veintena de días, no podrías. Perdiste la cuenta, hace rato, cuando besarse se volvió una adicción tan grande que prácticamente debe ser satisfecha siempre que exista la oportunidad. Tus labios y los suyos se conocen de memoria ya, cada palmo de su boca conocés de memoria, y es como si tu boca hubiera sido hecha a medida para que solamente él sepa exactamente cómo besarla.

Y después están esos otros besos, los que te da en la nariz, en las mejillas, en la frente, en el cuello, en la espalda, todos tan dulces e inocentes, como si tuviera miedo de ir más allá, de cruzar una línea, como si tuviera miedo de romperte, de destrozar tu fragilidad. Esos besos son aún más lindos que los apasionados, son aún más lindos que los besos y las mordidas en los labios que hacen que pierdas el control. Esos besos son los que te dicen con el lenguaje de la piel que te ama más de lo que alguna vez podrá llegar a amar a cualquier otra cosa, a cualquier otra persona.

De haberlo sabido cuando, cansada y abatida, escribiste eso…

De haber sabido lo que acabaría sucediendo, de haber sabido cómo se desarrollarían las cosas, de haber sabido que hoy, a fines del mes de septiembre, el destino te encontraría releyendo escritos viejos que alguna vez garabateaste en ese cuaderno para volcar tus pensamientos y sentimientos y sentir el nudo en tu garganta y pecho aflojarse, sonriendo como una tonta enamorada porque por primera vez en veinticuatro años sos feliz y sentís que encontraste el lugar al que pertenecés (sus brazos) y que de ese lugar él no quiere que te vayas nunca, quizá no habrías dejado tu tarea de relatar al papel – en una confesión íntima y privada, en una sesión de análisis profundo con vos misma -, quizá habrías continuad plasmando día a día cómo tu relación con ese hombre perfecto – tu jefe, diez años mayor, emocionalmente bloqueado, con muros construidos a su alrededor, completamente experto mientras vos sos una inexperta– fue avanzando hasta llegar a lo que es hoy: el cuento de hadas más hermoso que podrías haber imaginado, el cuento de hadas más hermoso que podrías haberte animado a soñar.

Es una lástima que te haya ganado la bronca, que te hayas dejado vencer por el bajo autoestima, que te hayas tirado abajo a vos misma y hayas decidido guardar ese cuaderno junto con otras cosas que no te animás a tirar pero que tampoco podés ver, que querés tener ocultas, escondidas, echas a un lado, presentes de algún modo pero fuera de la vista.

Es una lástima que hayas dejado de escribir, convencida de que Tony Almeida nunca te amaría, que nunca se fijaría en vos, que eras una ilusa construyendo fantasías en su cabeza, fantasías que no llevarían a ninguna parte, fantasías dignas de una quinceañera, que sería mejor que te resignaras a que ese hombre tan perfecto jamás querría involucrarse con una chica como vos, a la que por ese entonces nadie notaba, la que por ese entonces seguía siendo 'la nueva', 'Dessler'.

Si no te hubiera asaltado el miedo de que tu vida acabara convirtiéndose en un relato triste y solitario documentado en diarios así como la de tu madre se convirtió en una tragedia profunda y manchada de alcohol y lágrimas cuyos restos quedaron perpetuados para siempre en esas hojas ahora amarillentas, tal vez hubieras seguido escribiendo. Probablemente hubieras seguido escribiendo, día tras día, evento tras evento, pequeño detalle tras pequeño detalle, sonrisa tras sonrisa, palabra tras palabra, acercamiento tras acercamiento, conversación tras conversación, momento tras momento, roce tras roce, latido tras latido, suspiro tras suspiro, hasta completar el prólogo de lo que es, desde hace casi un mes y contando, la historia de amor más hermosa del mundo, la historia de amor más hermosa que podrías haber imaginado para vos, para tu mundo, el cuento de hadas del que sos princesa.

Un cuento de hadas que vale la pena ser escrito, pero cuyo prólogo ha quedado incompleto porque – caprichosa – te dejaste llevar por tu bajo autoestima y en un ataque de odio hacia vos misma, en un ataque de 'nunca va a quererme, nunca va a fijarse en mí, él es tan perfecto y yo soy tan poca cosa, él es un Dios y yo una simple mortal', abandonaste ese cuaderno en la caja de cartón rosa, la dejaste prolijamente junta a las otras en tu ropero, donde no llamara tu atención, y seguiste viviendo el crecimiento de ese amor dulce, profundo, terrible, hondo, incontrolable, desbordante guardándotelo todo adentro, o expresando tus ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo en tus sueños, diciendo las palabras que te morías por susurras en su oído en esas fantasías en lugar de darles forma sobre el papel blanco mate con renglones azul pálido.

Y el prólogo de cuento de hadas que hoy vivís gracias a él quedó inconcluso, incompleto, desdibujado.

Te arrepentís de no haber seguido escribiendo día a día.

Te arrepentís, porque hubiera sido lindo guardar ese prólogo, esa versión tangible de la procesión que llevaste por dentro, esos primeros nueve meses amándose desde lejos a primera vista antes de que finalmente colapsaran el uno contra el otro y acabaran decidiendo que ya no aguantaban más eso de amarse desde lejos.

Te arrepentís, porque hubiera sido lindo, dulce, tierno (incluso si la vergüenza y la timidez te hubieran matado) mostrárselo, compartir con él esos sentimientos que te devoraban salvajemente, de a un bocado a la vez, y escucharlo decir en tu oído que a él le pasó lo mismo, que él sentía lo mismo, escuchar esa otra versión del prólogo de esta historia de amor de la que sos protagonista, esta historia de amor que empezaste a escribir en ese cuaderno, pero que dejaste incompleta, inconclusa, porque pensaste que la Cenicienta nunca se convertiría en princesa, que el patito feo nunca se sentiría cisne, que esas fantasías eran cosas de tonta enamorada.

Qué lástima, haber dejado ese prólogo inconcluso, pensás, mientras acariciás nuevamente con la yema de tu dedo el contorno de otro párrafo largo que ha sobresaltado entre ese mar de tinta.

"_Y esa voz profunda, cuando la escucho, cala hasta mi alma, llenándome por completo, haciéndome temblar por dentro..."_

"… _De esa voz me volví dependiente, esa voz es el sonido que espero escuchar cada día, incluso si lo que me dice son todas cosas relacionadas con el trabajo, incluso si me llama 'Dessler' y no Michelle. Esa voz literalmente me puede. Esa voz, me volví dependiente de esa voz..."_

"… _Algunas veces, en mis días libres, o en los fines de semana que sé que él va a estar en la oficina, muero de ganas de llamarlo, porque la agonía de tener que esperar horas enteras hasta escuchar su voz me destroza, me mata..."_

"… _Esa voz me posee, está grabada en mi cabeza, en mi corazón, gravada a fuego en mi alma, tan hondo. Esa voz me llega tan hondo… Hay momentos en los que mi necesidad de sentir esa caricia en los oídos es tan incontenible y tan insoportable que en un arrebato de locura dulce y tóxica tomó el teléfono y marco los números que me comunicarían con él. Hasta que vuelvo a mis sentidos, me doy cuenta que soy una tonta, y cuelgo, quedándome no sólo con mis ansias de escucharlo, si no también con un sabor amargo que se mezcla con ese otro sabor, el de las mariposas que acarician mi garganta y mi estómago"_

Esa voz. Necesitás escucharla. La necesitás tanto como necesitás respirar. No podrías imaginar la vida sin volver a oír esa voz diciéndote que te ama, que te adora, que sos la única luz en su mundo, que moriría por vos, que lo completás, que lo llenás, que van a estar juntos para siempre, que sos un angelito que Dios le envió para que sanara su sufrimiento, ese sufrimiento que pudiste distinguir en cuanto lo conociste, ese sufrimiento sobre el cual aprendiste a medida que pasaba el tiempo y te ibas enterando de cosas que se comentaban aquí y allá, ese sufrimiento que ha dejado marcas y heridas que tus dedos son libres de acariciar y tus labios pueden besar para hacer que cicatricen.

Dejás a un lado el cuaderno, sobre la impecable e inmaculada alfombra mullida. _No tan mullida como la de su apartamento_, agregaría una vocecita en tu cabeza; todo en su departamento es más lindo y más especial, inclusive un detalle tan insignificante en apariencia como podría serlo una alfombra. En esa alfombra terminaste muchas veces, derrotada y sin fuerzas después de que él sin piedad te atacara a cosquillas para hacerte reír. En esa alfombra terminaron los dos muchas veces, rompiendo en carcajadas, para después acabar besándose hasta quedar dormidos ahí, en el suelo.

Esa voz, necesitás escuchar esa voz llenándote.

Estás a punto de ir a tomar el teléfono. Tu mano se halla a escasos dos centímetros de agarrarlo cuando te sobresaltás al ver el pequeño visor iluminándose con esa luz verde fluorescente y tus oídos son invadidos por el sonido que hace al timbrar. Sin embargo, te relajás enseguida al ver el nombre que aparece en el identificador de llamadas.

"Hola, amor, estaba a punto de llamarte" contestás con naturalidad, mientras regresás, aparatito en mano, a tu posición en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, junto al cuaderno donde comenzaste a escribir ese prólogo que quedó inconcluso.

"Debo haber leído tu mente, entonces. O será que un pajarito me comentó que me extrañabas" comenta, y luego no logra reprimir un bostezo que te parece adorable.

"No estés tan seguro, Almeida" bromeás.

Pero lo cierto es que cuando no estás con él, lo extrañás. Lo extrañás terriblemente, con cada partícula de tu ser.

Quizá sea un amor tan dependiente que no es sano, que no es normal, que sobrepasa el borde de la locura, pero no te interesa. No te importa. Este amor es lo más hermoso que te pasó en la vida, y si es un amor loco y dependiente, entonces bienvenido sea.

"¿Me extrañabas?" pregunta, y en su tono de voz notás que se muere por escuchar la respuesta.

Decidís jugar con él un rato.

"La verdad es que no" aparentás indiferencia.

"Mentirosa" te acusa.

"No sos el único pensamiento en mi cabeza las veinticuatro horas de cada día de la semana, Almeida"

_En realidad sí lo sos, mi amor. _

"¿Tenés otros novios en los cuales pensar?"

"Tengo solamente uno" te sonrojás terriblemente, pero a sonrojarte ya estás acostumbrada. De hecho, esa mala costumbre de que tus mejillas se pongan violentamente coloradas y que tanto te ha molestado durante el curso de tu vida ahora comienza a molestarte menos, porque sabés que él lo encuentra adorable, porque sabés que cada vez que te sonrojás termina haciendo que te sonrojes incluso aún más llenándote de besos.

"En el cual pensás las veinticuatro horas de cada día de tu vida" te insta a confesar.

"Como vos pensás en mi las veinticuatro horas de cada día de tu vida" confesás indirectamente, a su vez acusándolo a él.

"No tengo problemas en admitirlo"

"Mañana tenemos que estar todo el día entrevistando a los candidatos preliminares otra vez" comentás con un suspiro, pensando en lo largo que va a ser el lunes que te espera.

"Me siento como jurado de _American Idol_" bromea, arrancándote una carcajada suave "Mañana va a ser un lunes largo" concluye, con el mismo suspiro de exasperación que vos largaste mezclándose con otro bostezo.

"Que voy a superar gracias a tu mera presencia, simplemente, porque si estuviera sola en esto o con cualquier otro sería tan extenuante e insoportable que acabaría enloqueciendo"

"Creo que para poder soportar el día de mañana sin tener que consumir cantidades industriales de cafeína ambos deberíamos irnos a dormir" sugiere, y te encanta saber que le preocupa que descanses bien.

"No tengo sueño"

"¿Las pesadillas otra vez?" se pone alerta, tenso, aunque no puedas verlo sabés que lo está "Porque si es así, puedo ir a buscarte ahora mismo" te asegura "No importa qué tan tarde sea, Michelle, no quiero que tengas que dormir sola si las pesadillas están volviendo"

"No, nada de eso" lo tranquilizás con ternura, amándolo incluso más, amando que esté desesperado por cuidarte, que viva para cuidarte, que esté dispuesto a cualquier cosa, incluso a cruzar la ciudad en medio de la noche, para protegerte de vos misma "No estoy cansada todavía, es eso" contestás con sinceridad.

En realidad no vas a irte a dormir temprano esta noche, porque se te ocurrieron otro planes, planes que van a hacer que te quedes despierta hasta tarde, planes que van a mantenerte despejada hasta tarde, planes que van a causar que mañana para afrontar el día además de tenerlo ahí necesites también cantidades industriales de café, planes que te entusiasman tanto que no vas a patearlos o a dejarlos de lado o reservarlos para más tarde, planes que sabés van a mantenerte ocupada, contenta y distraída en esas noches que tengas que volver a dormir a tu departamento y no puedas pasarlas acurrucada con él.

"¿Así que no estás muriéndote de ganas de venir a dormir conmigo?" te pregunta en tono de cachorrito lastimado "Estás hiriendo mis sentimientos, Michelle" te acusa melodramáticamente, arrancándote otra suave carcajada.

"Tony, no seas infantil"

Como si no te encantaran y enternecieran sus actitudes infantiles.

"Te encantan mis actitudes infantiles"

Es como si leyera tu mente. Bueno, después de todo, estás segura que prácticamente ya te conoce de memoria, aunque lleven menos de un mes juntos.

Es como si llevaran toda una vida juntos.

A veces hasta sentís que pasaron juntos otras vidas, vidas lejanas, vidas en las que quizá tenías otro rostro y otro nombre, pero tu alma era la misma, en otro cuerpo tal vez, pero la misma. Y su alma era la misma también. Dos almas buscándose siempre, en cada vida, encontrándose, perteneciendo la una a la otra para siempre, reconociéndose entre multitudes, siempre volviendo la una a la otra para completarse, para acabar de juntar dos piezas de un mismo ser.

"Amo tus actitudes infantiles" admitís "Amo todo de vos, en realidad" ¿cuáles son las chances de que puedas ponerte más colorada? ", pero juzgando porque ya bostezaste dos veces y trataste de ocultarlo, creo, señor Almeida, que deberías irte a dormir y descansar bien, porque mañana nos espera una larga jornada"

No es que quieras dejar de hablar con él, pero sabés que de verdad necesita ir bien descansado mañana. Entrevistar gente no es algo que te encante, pero dentro de todo podés soportarlo. Él, por otro lado, lo encuentra como un sufrimiento, y si lo mantenés entretenido en el teléfono y acaba yendo habiendo dormido solamente un par de horas, su lunes va a ser terrible, y lo que menos querés es que arranque la semana con un lunes terrible.

"Verá, señorita Dessler" comienza, tomando un tono formal a propósito ", usted tiene un muñeco de peluche al cual abrazar cuando el amor de su vida no puede cumplir el papel de oso panda de felpa gigante con el cual acurrucarse. Yo, por otro lado, tengo solamente una osita a la que abrazar, y cuando no está conmigo me resulta extremadamente difícil dormir" luego agrega, serio ": Sin vos me siento vacío, el sillón se siente vacío, la casa se siente demasiado silenciosa sin tu respiración"

_Dios, siempre sabe exactamente qué decir para derretirme._

"Conozco un truco muy efectivo para esos casos" susurrás "Puedo hablarte hasta que te quedes dormido" sugerís.

Es algo que él siempre hace con vos. De hecho, lo hace todo el tiempo, hablarte al oído o tararear una melodía inventada en el momento hasta que te quedes profundamente dormida, mientras frota tu espalda y te mece levemente. Es algo que te relaja, muchísimo. Quizá él también pueda relajarse; te imaginás que debe estar con una contractura en la espalda, ya vaticinando un día tedioso mañana, tenso y molesto porque no estás ahí con él para mimarlo.

"Eso sería lindo" coincide.

"¿Estás acostado, bien abrigado, ojos cerrados, almohada cómoda?" chequeás.

"Tan cómodo como puedo estar sin vos"

Sabés que no lo dice porque suena cliché, sabés que no lo dice para hacerse el romántico. Él es así: con vos es tierno, es romántico, es natural que sea cariñoso, y cada palabra que se cae de sus labios tiene sentido, tiene significado, sale directo de su corazón. Podés sentir que está hablando con el corazón cuando te habla, cuando te dice que te necesita, que te extraña, que sin vos no puede dormir bien, que le gustaría tenerte ahí en sus brazos porque si no se siente vacío, que sin tu respiración rompiendo con el silencio la noche no es igual de fácil.

Por un momento considerás de qué vas a hablarle, y se te ocurre repentinamente comentarle lo que vas a hacer cuando cuelgues, compartir eso con él. Sin embargo, te mordés la lengua y evitás que se escapen los pensamientos y tomen forma de frases, porque no querés adelantarle nada. Querés que sea un regalo para el día – bastante cercano – en que cumplan un mes juntos, por lo cual vas a tener que poner manos a la obra y darte prisa, utilizando cada segundo libre para dedicarte a ello.

Esperás de verdad que le guste la sorpresa. Estás segura de que va a encantarle, y estás segura de que va a quedar como un recuerdo para compartir con los nietos que tengan cuando los dos sean muy viejitos y estén muy arrugados y hayan pasado toda una vida juntos.

Por eso es mejor que no le digas nada. Si no le decís nada, entonces va a ser el regalo ideal. Entonces tu plan va a desembocar en un regalo perfecto.

"Falta poquito para el 7 de octubre" murmurás, sonriendo.

"El primer mes de muchos"

"El mes más lindo de mi vida" continuás, y tu sonrisa se vuelve incontenible, de oreja a oreja. Tu corazón se acelera, y las mariposas te acarician la panza.

"Prometo que cada mes va a ser mucho más lindo que el anterior" susurra dulcemente.

"Tony, se supone que yo tengo que hablar para que vos te duermas" lo retás con ternura "Cerrá los ojitos y dejá que yo me encargue de la parte de la charla, porque si no voy a colgar y voy a dejarte solo contando ovejitas" amenazás.

Escuchás un cambio en su respiración, más pausada y pesada, indicando que te hizo caso y está con los ojos cerrados, listo para que le hables hasta que logre conciliar el sueño. No tardás en darte cuenta, minutos más tarde, que se ha quedado profundamente dormido después de que sólo dijeras un puñado de cosas, la mayoría de ellas frases relajantes parecidas a las que él te dice a vos cuando te acuna hasta que tu cabeza se rinde y se apaga por un ratito, dejándote descansar.

"Dormí bien, mi amor" susurrás apenas moviendo los labios "Te amo"

Cuando presionás el botón para finalizar la llamada, por un momento te quedás quieta, en silencio, observando tu habitación, prácticamente sin moverte, disfrutando de esa serenidad que sentís acariciándote por dentro, casi tan tímidamente como él te acaricia a veces con esas dos manos suyas en las que sostiene tu corazón desde el día en que sus miradas se encontraron y sentiste las primeras mariposas haciéndote cosquillas en la panza. Un minuto más tarde, salís de ese pequeño trance en el que caíste luego de haber logrado que se quedara dormido como un bebé en cuestión de segundos arrullado por tu voz, y volvés a dirigir tu atención al cuaderno, que sigue en el piso, en la alfombra.

Lo abrís, y sin dedicarles mucha atención contemplás esas primeras páginas llenas de tu sufrimiento a causa de Danny, Carrie y todo ese asunto por última vez antes de arrancarlas, desprenderlas de los espirales, hacerlas un bollito y dejarlas a un costado, pequeñas e insignificantes, ya sin valor alguno.

Carrie, Danny, tus días tortuosos en División, las lágrimas derramadas… ¿Encierra eso importancia, acaso, cuando ahora lo único que necesitás para ser feliz es a ese hombre perfecto que se enamoró de vos tan locamente como vos te enamoraste de él y que está dispuesto a pasar cada minuto que le quede de vida recordándote que para él sos una princesa?

Carrie, Danny, lo mal que lo pasaste cuando tu hermano quiso suicidarse, tu ex cuñada acusándote de haber atentado contra su matrimonio… Esas cosas no tienen realmente que hacer peso en tus hombros, ya no más.

Este cuaderno de hojas color blanco mate con renglones color azul pálido va a estar enteramente dedicado a que escribas tu historia de amor, tu cuento de hadas, el cuento de hadas del que sos protagonista, la historia de amor en la que el príncipe perfecto te pide que seas su princesa y – en medio del caos, en medio de las dificultades de la vida cotidiana, en medio de todo – se esfuerza a diario más y más para arrancarte las sonrisas más grandes, tranquilizarte con sus mimos, hacer que la panza se te llene de mariposas con sus besos.

Ese prólogo inconcluso, el que dejaste a medio terminar cuando en tu cabeza apareció la idea de que Tony Almeida era inalcanzable para vos y que jamás se fijaría en 'la chica nueva', ese prólogo que dejaste abandonado y oculto porque tenías miedo de convertirte en una mujer que – como tu madre – plasmaba su sufrimiento en papel y se ahogaba en llanto mientras lo hacía, ese prólogo inconcluso esta noche vas a concluirlo, incluso si tenés que quedarte despierta hasta el amanecer e ir a trabajar con cansancio acumulado y necesidad de ingerir cantidades industriales de cafeína y azúcar para mantenerte atenta y activa.

Si hubieras seguido escribiendo, si no hubieras archivado a ese cuaderno en una caja junto con otras cosas que no querés ver pero que no te animás a tirar, probablemente ahora podrías sentarte a leer y ver cómo tu vida evolucionó en un puñado de meses, no solo en el plano personal, no solo en el plano referente al amor que ahora los dos comparten, si no en el plano profesional también.

De ser 'la chica nueva', 'la que venía de División', 'la que Chappelle había recomendado', 'la jefa amable que no habla mucho y a la que tampoco le hablaban mucho', ahora sos la segunda en comando. Sí, sucedió en circunstancias trágicas y estarías mucho más feliz si siguieras siendo simplemente la que se encarga de los protocolos internacionales y que Paula, George y los demás estuvieran vivos, pero debés reconocer y aceptar que si te dieron este puesto es porque lo merecés. Te pone orgullosa de vos misma, te pone contenta merecerlo, saber que avanzaste, que siendo tan joven estás en camino a convertirte en una buena agente, que de haber sido al principio 'la chica nueva' sos ahora alguien que se ha ido ganando el respeto de los demás, un espacio en la CTU, incluso con tu timidez y tu bajo perfil.

Ojalá hubieras seguido escribiendo. Habría quedado un prólogo muy interesante, en lugar de un prólogo inconcluso. El prólogo perfecto para anteceder al primer capítulo que vas a escribir esta noche relatando el primer mes de amor entre los dos, ese primer mes de cuento de hadas, ese primer mes que todavía no se acaba.

Es un prólogo inconcluso el que va a tener esta historia, pero a la vez el hecho de que el prólogo que se encuentra escrito en las páginas de este cuaderno no tenga conclusión significa que – si bien hubo momentos en los que pensaste que eras simplemente una tonta enamorado soñando con cosas imposibles – después te diste cuenta que con un poco de tiempo, un poco de autoestima (el cual te costaba bastante conseguir antes de que él insistiera en endulzarte los oídos a diario diciéndote lo hermosa y perfecta que sos y lo mucho que te adora), con un poco de confianza, con un poco de actitud, con la certeza de que no hay que esperar a que la vida te pase por al lado y que hay que ir en búsqueda de las cosas que nos hacen felices y obtenerlas sin importar el ruido de fondo, es posible que lo que son sueños se conviertan en realidades.

Te gusta este prólogo inconcluso. Te gusta, porque siempre va a recordarte que aunque en un arrebato de bronca guardaste el cuaderno a un lado y no volviste a tocarlo sino hasta después de pasado mucho tiempo, tu corazón, tu alma y tus pensamientos no se quedaron estancados en los sentimientos que te invadieron la noche en que decidiste no escribir más, si no que siguieron adelante, hasta llevarte a donde estás, hasta llevarte a sus brazos, que son el lugar al que perteneces, el lugar del que no querés irte nunca.

Vas a escribir esta noche el primer capítulo de su amor, y vas a regalarle el cuaderno el 7 de octubre, cuando se cumpla un mes desde la primera vez que en esa playa, de noche y con la luz de la luna brillando sobre el mar, fueron susurrados todos esos 'te amo'.

Va a ser el regalo perfecto, la sorpresa perfecta.

No serás una poetiza, no serás una artista, no serás una escritora llena de talento, pero vas a volcar exactamente cada fibra de tu corazón y entregársela a él en forma de cuaderno con hojas blanco mate y renglones azules pálidos, prólogo inconcluso incluido.

La birome se mueve furiosa sobre la superficie rugosa, y tu caligrafía perfecta cobra vida. Es en ese momento, en medio de la noche, sentada en el suelo de tu habitación y de tanto en tanto frotando los pies contra la alfombra para que no se enfríen, que se te ocurre que no siempre las historias escritas en cuaderno son tristes, trágicas, empapadas en lágrimas y alcohol.

A veces los cuentos de hadas, los cuentos sobre príncipes y princesas que se aman con locura aun en medio del caos de cada día, aun en medio de un mundo donde el terrorismo, las muertes, las pérdidas, el daño, la maldad y la crueldad son más reales, más crudos, más visibles, también pueden ser escritos en un cuaderno.

Un cuaderno como ése, un cuaderno como en el que estás escribiendo vos.

Y así pasás tu noche del domingo, esa última noche de septiembre.

Y así te encuentra octubre, escribiendo. Escribiendo tu amor en un cuaderno.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Para empezar, los saludos por mi cumpleaños número 18 (¿soy joven o vieja? Para mis amigas que leen mis historias de Desperate Housewives soy vieja, porque todas tienen entre 14 y 17 años; no sé qué edades tendrán ustedes, así que no sé qué considerarme, si joven o vieja) me sorprendieron y me pusieron MUY contenta. En serio. Estaba sorprendida, de verdad, especialmente porque como no puse en mi perfil que mi cumpleaños es el 7 de Mayo, además de la alegría - ENORME, EN SERIO, estuve sonriendo mucho luego de leerlo, y lo leí varias veces - causada por los saludos me entró una curiosidad tremenda por saber cómo se enteraron. Por favor, maten mi curiosidad contándome qué pajarito se los dijo :)_

_Por otro lado, me hubiera encantado responderles en el momento y no una semana más tarde, pero tuve mi primera ronda de exámenes en la Universidad y estuve ocupada, por lo cual recién hoy pude sentarme a escribir. Me encantaría que - si pudieran - tuvieran cada uno una cuenta en el sitio, así yo podría responderles directamente, especialmente cuando me hacen preguntas o comentarios sobre la trama que me gustaría responderles, o cuando me dan opiniones, que tanto considero (y que me influencian mucho al momento de escribir). Es muy fácil tener una cuenta en el sitio, y sería bueno poder contestarles cuando dejan comentarios._

_Por último, les doy un pequeño adelanto: el título del capítulo que viene es "Chloe O'Brian", así que espero que sean tan fans de Chloe como yo, porque voy a hacer que la pequeña nerd tenga una entrada espectacular. Amo a Chloe y por ella empecé a ver 24, así que va a ser un personaje SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE en esta historia, pero no voy a decir nada más :) Chloe va a encerrar MUCHAS sorpresas._

_Ah, otra cosa: una amiga escribió una historia sobre Tony y Michelle en castellano. ES EXCELENTE. Les recomiendo que la lean y que le dejen una review, incluso si es en Portugués: yo puedo traducírselas (además, creo que entiende Portugués bastante bien). Léanlo, es una historia hermosa, al igual que el resto de sus historias. Y si dejan comentarios, quizá podamos entre todas convencerla de continuar y escribir un segundo capítulo, ya que coincido en que necesitamos más historias de Tony y Michelle y de 24 en general en Español (buenas historias, no algunas cosas raras que he leído por ahí)._

_Una última cosa: ¿estarían interesados en leer una historia igual a esta - sumamente detallada en todos los aspectos - sobre Jack y Chloe desde el momento en que se conocieron pasando por todo lo que han tenido que afrontar juntos y separados? Dejenme saber, porque realmente amaría escribir algo así sobre ellos dos (con algo de Tony y Michelle en el medio, por supuesto)._

_Besos y buen fin de semana. _


	55. Chloe O'Brian

_Un día común que giró sorpresivo _

_Revelando el comienzo de algo mejor._

Las cosas que nos suceden pueden tener efecto a corto plazo, o a largo plazo. Algo sucede, algo acontece, algo nos sorprende, algo nos llega, muchas veces como un evento llamativo y tajante que marca una firme y distinguida línea entre lo que pasará a conocerse como _antes_ y lo que pasará a conocerse como _después_ en las vidas de aquellos que se ven afectados por _eso_ que sucede, sea que aquello traiga consecuencias a corto o a largo plazo, muchas otras veces como un hecho asilado e insignificante que parece normal, cotidiano, ordinario, común, que no tendrá trascendencia, cuando la realidad es que esa trascendencia que nuestras mentes no podrían concebir u otorgarle a corto plazo se mostrarán, existirán a largo plazo.

Algo así va a pasar hoy.

Algo así va a pasar en la mañana del día de hoy.

El día de hoy, no va a ser otro día aburrido en la oficina, entrevistando candidato tras candidato, perdiéndote mirando a Michelle tratando de no ser demasiado obvio y manteniendo la compostura, rogando que las agujas del reloj aumenten su velocidad para que finalmente llegue el momento de irse a casa y no volver hasta el día siguiente.

Bueno, en realidad sí. Es decir, a corto plazo, éste va a ser un día más. Común, corriente, aburrido – más aburrido que el típico día del agente federal a cargo de la CTU, porque gracias a Chappelle y a la pasión burocrática de División vas a tener que pasarlo analizando los perfiles y leyendo las recomendaciones de diversos candidatos, todos desesperados por obtener un puesto en una agencia del gobierno de tal magnitud, todos tratando de convencerte de que ellos son exactamente los indicados para ocupar las vacantes libres -. Exceptuando un pequeño instante que tendrá lugar en la mañana, un instante aislado de todo lo demás, uno de esos instantes que parecieran transcurrir fuera de las líneas de tiempo habituales del planeta Tierra, el resto de este lunes va a ser otro día del montón.

Cuando dentro de un par de semanas, un par de meses, quizá hasta dos o tres años, pienses en este 1° de octubre, vas a recordar dos cosas: una conversación breve pero muy dulce entre vos y Michelle, y luego una serie de sucesos propios de un día normal, común, corriente, aburrido, ordinario, para nada fuera de lo común ni demasiado sobresaliente. Pero claro, dentro de un par de semanas, dentro de un par de meses, dentro de dos o tres años, vas a estar recordando este 1° de octubre a corto plazo, incluso si cuando lo hagas, cuando viviste tu mente en forma esporádica, cuando por algún motivo pedazos de él sean desenterrados del cementerio de recuerdos en tu cabeza y lleguen a la superficie, vas a recordarlo a corto plazo, no a largo plazo. Las consecuencias y resultados a largo plazo, se ven luego de años, no luego de un puñado de semanas, no luego de un puñado de meses, por eso no vas a saber apreciarlas.

A largo plazo, sólo a largo plazo vas a entender el cambio drástico que los acontecimientos que tenés por delante hoy van a significar para vos, para Michelle y para otras dos personas. Sólo a largo plazo vas a ser capaz de comprenderlo, vas a ser capaz de ver la línea que va a dibujarse hoy, esa línea que empezará a marcar un _antes_ y un _después_ en tu vida, en la vida de Michelle y en la vida de otros dos.

Aunque hoy, 1° de octubre, no lo sepas. Aunque cuando este 1° de octubre acabe y el sol se ponga y el cielo se ilumine de estrellas y la luna se convierta en la dueña del firmamento vas a distar de sospecharlo.

Aunque hoy, 1° de octubre, ni puedas imaginar las consecuencias que este día tendrá a largo plazo. Aunque hoy, 1° de octubre, pienses que está destinado a ser un día aburrido y deprimente durante el cual sólo va a brillar la luz que irradia _ella_, tu ángel, el motivo por el que naciste, el motivo por el que sos feliz, el motivo porque el que sonreís cada día más y más, el motivo principal por el cual te gusta ir al trabajo, el motivo por el cual te considerás el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la Tierra incluso si tenés que ir a sentarte durante horas y horas a entrevistar gente que probablemente termine trabajando para el departamento de Operaciones de Campo y no para el de Inteligencia, que es el que manejás vos.

Aunque hoy, 1° de octubre, no lo parezca, va a dibujarse entre eso que dentro de muchos años va a llamarse _antes_ y eso que dentro de muchos años va a denominarse _después_ una línea divisoria, una línea que ahora no va a ser visible, que ahora no van a notar, que ahora va a estar dibujada tan imperceptible que pasará desapercibida, como si para trazarla se hubieran utilizado trozos viejos de tiza.

Pero a largo plazo, el día de hoy va a pesar.

Y mucho.

Va a pesar mucho.

No sólo vas a mirar hacia atrás a este día y vas a recordar una consecuencia de besos, caricias, palabras y sonrisas robados que llegaron inesperadamente e hicieron que pudieras pasar las horas siguientes sin quejarte tanto. Dentro de mucho tiempo, a largo plazo, también vas a estar mirando al momento en que se marcó un _antes_ y un _después_ en tu vida, en la vida de Michelle y en la vida de otras dos personas, aunque el instante en que ese _antes_ y ese _después_ se marcaron haya parecido a corto plazo un hecho aislado, tonto y totalmente insignificante.

A largo plazo este 1° de octubre va a pesar mucho más de lo que podés imaginar ahora mismo mientras elegís de entre el montón que se encuentra colgando de perchas de madera y en línea prolija en el ropero una camisa color salmón (es una de las favoritas de Michelle, junto con las de colores oscuros; por eso ahora te gusta tanto).

Este 1° de octubre va a significar más que muchos otros días. A corto plazo parecerá _otro día más_ con su eventual tramo de romance dibujado delicadamente entre un mar de situaciones para nada sobresalientes_, _pero a largo plazo vas a entender que no fue un día más, que marcó algo, un comienzo, un _antes_ y un _después_, una línea divisoria que vas a poder apreciar dentro de muchos años, no ahora.

A largo plazo, vas a ver que un día común, como el día de hoy, puede girar sorpresivo, revelando el comienzo de algo mejor, incluso si ese giro es lento, incluso si ese giro no muestra sus consecuencias enseguida, incluso si eso que es mejor tarda en llegar, incluso si vas a tener que esperar (esperar sin saber qué esperás, esperar sin saber que estás esperando) para que lo surgido de ese giro sorpresivo si materialice y te haga ver con claridad que lo que viviste como un lunes ordinario en realidad tuvo mucho más peso y significado que el que puede ser captado por los ojos a simple vista.

No te lo imaginás, no, en esta mañana despejada, mientras desayunás con una taza de café negro bien cargado y un bollo untado con manteca porque no tenés ganas de preparar nada más elaborado (en realidad, los desayunos elaborados los preparás solamente para una persona, y dado que ella no está hoy ahí con vos, entonces no tiene sentido, no sería lo mismo, son ella no lo disfrutarías, no valdría la pena el esfuerzo si no lo hacés para ella). No te imaginás que hoy va a marcarse ese _antes_ para dar paso al _después_, no te imaginás la forma en que el futuro va a empezar a dibujarse ahora en torno a muchas cosas, a muchos pequeños detalles, detalles que no vas a notar, detalles a los que no vas a prestar atención, que van a ocurrir hoy, en escasas horas. Detalles que van a formar a ese giro sorpresivo que dará tu vida en cámara tan lenta que solamente va a hacerse visible a largo plazo.

No te imaginás que hoy, 1° de octubre, va a cambiar tu vida, la de Michelle, y la de otras dos personas, que un lazo al principio en apariencia inexistente va a ir cobrando vida y solidez, que un lazo va a empezar a formarse, un lazo que con el tiempo – a largo plazo – verás es realmente firme, verdadero, duradero, un lazo de esos que son para siempre.

El día de hoy, lo vas a vivir como uno normal, común y corriente, de esos que son parte de una serie de días normales, comunes y corrientes que anteceden y preceden días inolvidables, días más interesantes, días distintos, días importantes, días que hacen una diferencia más profunda.

Este día, este 1° de octubre, va a hacer una diferencia pero las cosas que surjan de este giro sorpresivo vas a verlas con claridad a largo plazo.

A las seis y media de la mañana tomás tu chaqueta, las llavés del auto y dando un largo suspiro salís de tu departamento, cerrando muy despacio la puerta detrás de vos, con tu portafolio negro en mano, los lentes de sol puestos y la necesidad de llegar a la CTU cuanto antes para poder ver – aunque sea desde los supuestos ojos de un compañero de trabajo, de un jefe, de un profesional, de un colega – a Michelle. Verla moverse, verla existir, verla ser, escuchar su voz, prestar atención desmesurada a sus respiros incluso en medio del ruido general producido por las máquinas, teclados, aparatos y otros técnicos y analistas, repasando una y otra vez cada detalle de ella, esos detalles que ya te sabés de memoria.

No te importa tener que fingir que entre ustedes no hay más que una amistosa, cordial relación de esas que hacen más ameno el ambiente laboral: lo único que querés es verla, compartir el mismo espacio. Esperar a que el resto del mundo esté demasiado ocupado con sus cosas para poder intercambiar una mirada cómplice y una rápida sonrisa de esas que hacen que cualquier cosa sea más llevadera y que los días destinados a ser largos se acorten un poco, en eso se basa este juego de guardar secretos y quererse desde lejos.

Vas en el auto, escuchando música - _Over the hills and far away_ de Led Zeppelin, para ser más exactos -, y en un acto reflejo (en realidad, como producto de un hábito que se convirtió parte de vos rápidamente como consecuencia de pasar tanto tiempo con Michelle) comenzás a tararear, sonriendo al darte cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, y pensando que tal vez un día que se sabe de antemano será largo, aburrido, tedioso, _normal, común y corriente_ puede ponerse mejor, mucho mejor, si se tienen en cuenta esos adorables pequeños detalles que lo llenan, esos pequeños detalles de los que te gusta percatarte porque esconden un significado más profundo del que puede ser visto por cualquier otros ojos que no sean los tuyos: estar con ella, compartir tus ratos libres con ella, pensar en ella todo el tiempo, vivir por ella, vivir para ella, todo eso va volviéndote más humano, más sensible, te va convirtiendo en otra clase de persona. En una mejor persona. Todo eso puede iluminar hasta al día más gris.

Eso hace que te sientas un poco más optimista, y cambia tu ánimo _bastante_. Por un momento – ese momento previo a llegar al estacionamiento de la CTU, bajarte del coche, caminar hasta la entrada, traspasar los grandes portones y encontrarte con esta realidad cotidiana de ser director de la Unidad a la cual aún no te acostumbrás – de pronto te invade un alegría que recorre tus venas, provoca una sensación cálida en tu estómago, lleva una leve sonrisa a tus labios y te hace pensar que existe la posibilidad de que este lunes no sea tan largo después de todo, tan terrible y aburrido, que quizá se pase rápido.

Pero claro, eso te dura sólo un par de minutos, no se queda con vos, porque en cuanto cruzás los portones y varios técnicos, analistas y otros empleados vienen corriendo a vos con sus dudas, informes, preguntas y novedades te sentís _un poquito_ abrumado y no podés evitar pensar que vas a tener que estar en ese edificio hasta las seis de la tarde, mínimo y si la suerte juega en tu equipo y no sucede nada que te obligue a quedarte más tiempo como ha pasado otras veces (esas otras veces generalmente envolvieron a Chappelle, a Hammond y a problemas pequeños que ellos hacen parecer gigantes, urgentes y terribles y con los que vos tenés que cargar).

Otro suspiro escapa tus labios, esta vez cargado de exasperación, mientras empezás a dar órdenes, evacuar dudas, contestar preguntas, revisar informes y firmar papeles.

Hace casi un mes que estás metido en la piel de director de la Unidad Antiterrorista de la ciudad de Los Angeles, y hay pequeñas cosas a las que todavía te resulta difícil habituarte, como el hecho de que absolutamente todo y absolutamente todos dependen de vos, de tus decisiones, de las órdenes e indicaciones que des, de tus opiniones. _Vos_ estás conduciendo esta Unidad, y si bien te gusta, no se puede negar que acostumbrarse lleva tiempo, que habituarse forma parte de un proceso complejo de completar.

La sonrisa reaparece, sin embargo, cuando la ves a ella, de pie frente a vos, sosteniendo en su mano lo que suponés es el pequeño pen-drive que contiene toda la información académica, personal, antecedentes y demás de los candidatos a entrevistar hoy.

Su cabello enrulado está recogido prolijamente y los bucles demasiado cortos para ser agarrados caen alrededor de su rostro formando el marco perfecto, sus ojos orientales están fijos en los tuyos y por una fracción de segundo casi cedés al instinto de inclinarte hacia delante y besarla como lo hubieras hecho si estuvieran en otra parte, en otro sitio, sin todas esas personas yendo y viniendo a su alrededor, vistiendo la piel de seres humanos y no el disfraz de agentes federales.

Lo que te detiene es el sonido de su voz.

"Buenos días, Tony"

Fue un saludo expresado en tono casual, educado y estrictamente profesional. Todavía no entendés cómo es que hace para actuar como si realmente no existiera entre ustedes nada que no fuera una amistosa, sana relación típica del jefe agradable pero severo cuando es necesario y la segunda en comando que siempre cumple con todo responsablemente. Te maravilla lo compuesta que puede lucir, incluso cuando sabés que por dentro tiene las mismas ganas que vos de besarte, abrazarte o mostrarse mucho más cariñosa de lo debido.

"Hola Michelle"

Es casi como un juego, a veces. Un juego de no ser atrapados, aunque a excepción de Carrie nadie está demasiado pendiente de ustedes _en ese sentido_; los demás tienen un trabajo que hacer, un trabajo del cual dependen muchas vidas y muchas otras cosas, por lo cual simplemente se limitan a escucharlos, recibir órdenes, sugerencias, pedidos, contestar o formular preguntas, y nada más. El resto del tiempo está con los ojos fijos en el monitor de las múltiples computadoras que usan, revisando máquinas y cerciorándose de que los procesadores, los satélites y los servidores estén funcionando correctamente como para andar vigilándolos a ustedes, reparando en los pequeños detalles que podrían delatarlos y acabar con el secreto que vienen guardando. Sin embargo, ustedes dos siguen comportándose tan profesional y compuestamente como sea posible, sin querer dar ningún margen de posibilidades a que _alguien_ por error, por casualidad, se percate de la realidad, sin querer dar ningún margen de posibilidades a que Carrie encuentre el talón de Aquiles de todo esto y les dé justo donde más les duela. Sí, es como un juego, un juego en el intercambian miradas cómplices y sonrisas, un juego en el que aprovechan el momento exacto para verse a escondidas al menos cinco minutos, un juego en el que tienen que aparentar algo que no es: que son simplemente compañeros de trabajo y que no hay sentimientos involucrados en esto. Un juego que pueden perder si son atrapados. Un juego al que, a pesar de todo, les gusta jugar.

"Nuestra primera entrevista, la de las ocho y media de la mañana, fue cancelada hace un cuarto de hora" anuncia, mientras ambos comienzan a caminar en dirección a la escalera que lleva al piso de arriba, donde está tu despacho "Ayer por la noche le diagnosticaron varicela, así que probablemente quede fuera del proceso de selección porque va a estar en cama durante al menos dos semanas"

"Pobre tipo" suspirás, compadeciéndote.

Tu sobrino mayor, el hijo de tu hermana Eva, padeció de varicela. Ahora tiene dieciocho años (tu hermana se casó demasiado joven y a los veinte años ya tenía una criatura, y así y todo – con un matrimonio firme y un pequeñito – se las arregló para estudiar y recibirse en la escuela de Medicina con honores, haciendo sacrificios y esfuerzos similares a los de tus padres, aunque con más comodidades y el respaldo de su familia), por lo cual en la época en que se llenó de esas cosas rojas, pegajosas y de aspecto desagradable tanto vos como tu hermana aún vivían en Chicago, así que tuviste la oportunidad de ver de cerca lo que la varicela puede hacerle a las personas. Si un bebé de ocho meses se puso lo suficientemente irritable como para desquiciar a todos los demás a su alrededor, ni querés imaginarte cómo debe ponerse un adulto, que además de todo tiene la capacidad de verbalizar su malestar y disconformidad con palabras en lugar de solamente llorar y gemir. Te compadecés del pobre tipo y de quien sea que tenga que aguantarlo.

Llegan al entrepiso y se topan con un técnico que te pide que firmes unos papeles. Cuando cruzan el rellano de la puerta de tu oficina, una vez ésta cerrada tras de ustedes, lo primero que hacés es buscar el pequeño control de mando a distancia para ennegrecer los vidrios e impedir que los demás puedan ver desde afuera hacia adentro, incluso antes de encender las múltiples computadoras.

"Así que todos ellos" estás refiriéndote al resto de la CTU en general, los que se hallan debajo en el piso principal "piensan que nosotros dos vamos a estar acá arriba entrevistando al señor Varicela" sonreís.

"El pobre hombre se llama Austin McCallister" te corrige, pero en su rostro se dibuja el espejo de tu sonrisa, porque por su mente está cruzando la misma idea que atraviesa la tuya.

El resto de la CTU no tiene por qué enterarse que Austin McCallister tuvo inconvenientes personales y debió suspender su entrevista. No tienen por qué enterarse que nunca llegó, porque todo el proceso de registrar a los visitantes, tomar las huellas digitales y darles una tarjeta de reconocimiento es de los guardias de la entrada, totalmente ajeno a cualquier otro técnico o analista, quienes se hallan tan metidos en sus asuntos que probablemente den por sentado que Michelle y vos – como lo estuvieron toda la semana pasada – se encontrarán realizando los procesos de preselección como para preocuparse y averiguar si alguien subió a la oficina, si la cita de las ocho de la mañana llegó o no llegó. Van a limitarse a hacer sus tareas, reportarse a sus jefes directos si tienen problemas y con suerte alguno mirará hacia arriba y se compadecerá de ustedes dos porque les fue endilgado algo tan tedioso como seleccionar personal nuevo. Durante las entrevistas anteriores ennegrecieron los vidrios para evitar distracciones visuales, sonoras o de cualquier índole, así que eso tampoco habría de llamarles la atención.

Eso, en resumen, quiere decir que por un plazo de al menos unos buenos cuarenta minutos, hasta que llegue el segundo de los enlistados para ser entrevistado hoy, Michelle y vos pueden estar solos, sin que nadie los mire, sin que nadie los escuche, sin que nadie los moleste, sin que nadie los interrumpa. Y si bien no van a ceder a instintos dignos de adolescentes de quince años e iniciar una guerra de besos, por lo menos van a poder conversar, tomar una taza de café, simplemente pasar tiempo juntos, simplemente observarla mientras te habla, observar cada detalle suyo y aprendértelo de memoria para luego dibujarla cuando te cuesta dormir y no sabés qué hacer para no extrañarla con una intensidad que haría a cualquier pensar que llevas décadas y no horas sin abrazarla.

"¿Está pensando lo mismo que yo, Agente Dessler?" preguntás de forma retórica y casi infantil, levantando una ceja sugestivamente como si fueran dos criaturas planeando una travesura, algo tan inocente como encontrar la manera de alcanzar el tarro donde mamá guarda las galletitas para robar unas cuantas y comerlas antes de la cena.

"Estoy pensando que deberíamos aprovechar estos minutos libres para revisar los expedientes de los candidatos que tenemos que ver hoy" contesta mientras se deja caer en una silla junto a la que vos ocupás detrás del escritorio "para preparar posibles preguntas o señalar puntos interesantes para discutir"

"Obviamente no estás hablándome en serio" mirás el aparatito rectangular de color negro que dejó sobre la superficie transparente de la mente, y te preguntás si de verdad quiere desperdiciar ese tiempo mirando resúmenes y expedientes.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" ríe suavemente, dejando que por un momento fugaz la palma de su mano recorra tu mejilla formando una caricia desde tu sien hasta por debajo de tu labio, donde su pulgar se queda, trazando círculos "A menos que quieras que busquemos entre este montón de datos" con un gesto señala al pen-drive "a la amiga de tu hermana y vayamos viendo a qué habremos de atenernos" comenta luego de escuchar tu suspiro de alivio.

Le contesta a Michelle ayer sobre esa tal Chloe O'Brian de la que te habló Martina, el genio con síndrome de Asperger con quien trabó amistad gracias a un sitio de internet para superdotados con coeficientes intelectuales increíbles, y la cual podría convertirse en un excelente recurso en manos de la CTU si están dispuestos a pasar por alto el hecho de que tiene problemas graves para relacionarse con los componentes de cualquier entorno laboral en general, a menos que ese ambiente esté sólo compuesto por máquinas y no por personas de carne y hueso. Le hablaste sobre las cosas que Martina te dijo y sobre tu promesa de enfocarte en sus buenas cualidades y hacer que se sintiera lo más cómoda posible para poder dar una buena entrevista, a lo que Michelle respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa y te felicitó por ser tan comprensivo cuando otros habrían descartado a la pobre chica enseguida.

Si supiera que cambiaste tanto sólo por ella, sólo por el efecto que ella tiene en vos, que dejaste de ser egoísta, egocéntrico y arrogante por ella (¿te acordás cuando andabas con Nina y envidiabas a Jack y siempre querías encontrarle un 'pero' a lo que él te decía?, ¿te acordás lo infantil, egocéntrico y egoísta que eras a veces? Dios, sí, te acordás, y te da vergüenza). Pero la conociste a ella y te enamoraste perdidamente dos segundos más tarde, y amarla así te cambió de pies a cabeza, en tu forma de ser, en tu forma de pensar, en tu forma de actuar, que cada cosa que hacés la hacés esperando convertirte en alguien mejor, alguien que merezca tener a su lado a un ser humano tan perfecto.

Descartás la propuesta:

"Mejor dejemos que nos sorprenda" sugerís, causando con tu tono de broma, con tu _casi_ infantil tono de broma, que otra carcajada suave suba por su garganta e inunde el aire "Tengo mejores planes para estos cuarenta minutos" le avisás, sonriendo.

De pronto estás lleno de un optimismo que esta mañana sólo aparecía de a ratos y de manera muy esporádica, desapareciendo luego con la misma rapidez cuando se te aparecía flotando en tu mente la perspectiva de una semana igual de larga que la anterior. Un optimismo que en este preciso instante es casi total y que suponés te mantendrá de buen humor por la siguiente hora. Lo que parecía iba a ser un día aburrido y lleno de formalidades, personas entrando y saliendo y las mismas frases y conversaciones reproduciéndose una y otra y otra vez hasta el hartazgo en un círculo infinito y continuo al parecer no va a ser tan malo después de todo: cuarenta minutos a solas con ella es una cantidad de tiempo envidiable teniendo en cuenta que va a transcurrir dentro de las paredes de la CTU.

_Quizá este día no sea tan malo después de todo si arranca así, con un golpe de suerte. _

"¿Tus planes implican una taza de café?" inquiere, sustrayéndote de tus pensamientos "Porque realmente me vendría muy bien una" agrega, reprimiendo uno de esos bostezos que generalmente pugnan por escaparse cuando uno baja la guardia y se relaja.

Sentís, de pronto, el cansancio en su voz, y a la par que te ponés de pie para dirigirte a la mesita auxiliar que hay a un costado y que tiene todos los utensilios para preparar café te tomás unos segundos para observarla con un detenimiento obsesivo que obviamente no podías mostrar minutos antes cuando se hallaban atravesando el piso principal lleno de gente en dirección a la escalera que conduce a la planta alta. Luce exhausta, como si hubiera dormido poco. Vos también dormiste poco, a decir verdad, porque si bien lograste conciliar el sueño luego de que hablaran un ratito por teléfono, pasado un par de horas volviste a despabilarte y diste vueltas y vueltas extrañándola casi hasta el amanecer, echando en falta su presencia en tus brazos, su cara enterrada en el hueco entre tu hombro y tu cuello, sus manos pequeñas dibujando círculos en tu espalda con sus palmas, sus brazos estrechándote, su respiración haciéndote cosquillas a la vez que te tranquiliza cual canción de cuna escrita sólo para vos. Quizá a ella también le costó caer presa del cansancio, quizá ella también tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño, quizá te mintió cuando te dijo que no estaba teniendo pesadillas otra vez cuando preocupado preguntaste al respecto, quizá no quiso decirte la verdad porque sabía que insistirías en cruzar la ciudad en tu auto para ir a buscarla. Te arrepentís de no haberlo hecho, de no haber insistido, ahora que ves lo agotada que luce, ahora que te das cuenta que prácticamente no ha pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

Vertís el líquido oscuro, caliente y humeante en tu taza de Chicago Cubs y luego echás la leche y las tres cucharadas de azúcar antes de agregar la crema, siguiendo la fórmula que en menos de un mes te aprendiste de memoria.

"Anoche no dormiste"

No es una pregunta, es una afirmación, una afirmación que sale de tus labios al tiempo que observás como toma la taza que le ofreces con ambas manos, dejando que el calor que se desprende a través de la cerámica blanca entibie sus palmas. El clima no es frío, más bien podría describirse como el típico clima californiano, y el hecho de que ella tenga la temperatura corporal baja confirma nuevamente tus sospechas y aumenta tu sensación de culpa por no haber presionado lo suficiente hasta que admitiera que las pesadillas estaban invadiendo su cabeza otra vez. Ella siempre tiene frío cuando está cansada.

"Me quedé dormida cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada" admite, reprimiendo otro bostezo. Se lleva la taza a los labios y prueba un sorbo del café, dedicándote luego una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento cuando volvés a sentarte en la silla junto a la suya con un vaso de agua en la mano que depositás a su alcance; no es jugo de naranja, pero con lo poco que tenés disponible es lo mejor que podés hacer para completar el precario desayuno que están compartiendo.

"Michelle, voy a preguntarte algo y por favor no me mientas" le pedís, casi le implorás, casi le suplicás, con un tono de voz suave, dulce y comprensivo ": ¿Son las pesadillas otra vez?"

"No" te asegura, y le creés, porque lo dice convencida, porque lo dice con honestidad y porque sabés que puede leer en tus ojos lo preocupado que estás al respecto, porque sabés que sería incapaz de mentirte después de la forma en la que prácticamente le rogaste que no lo hiciera "A decir verdad" susurra como si te contara un secreto, sonriendo y logrando que las comisuras de tus labios se levanten hacia arriba "me quedé despierta hasta tarde porque _tenía_ algo que hacer, pero no puedo decirte qué" se apresura a añadir.

"¿Por qué no?" sentís curiosidad.

_Si hubiera pasado algo con Danny, me lo habría dicho. _

"Porque es una sorpresa" explica naturalmente.

"¿Para mí?" reaccionás sorprendido y con absoluta inocencia.

"Sí, tonto, ¿para quién más?" ríe.

"¿Y te quedaste hasta las cuatro de la mañana haciendo algo relacionado con mi sorpresa?" marcás cada palabra despacio, atónito, sin comprender bien de qué se trata todo esto, súbitamente muerto de curiosidad e intrigado, sin poder evitar que la sonrisa siga ahí, espejando a la suya.

"Sí" afirma con un asentimiento "Pero como es una sorpresa, vas a tener que esperar" concluye, como queriendo dar por zanjado el asunto.

"Estás vengándote de mí, ¿no?" te mordés el labio inferior al tiempo que rascás el costado derecho de tu rostro con tu mano izquierda "Estás vengándote por todas las veces que te sorprendí y te mantuve en ascuas al respecto"

"Exactamente" te da la razón "Así que por favor no insistás porque no voy a revelar ninguna pista"

"Está bien" accedés de buena gana; la curiosidad y la intriga siguen en pie y más fuertes que nunca, pero ahora las acompaña otro tipo de sensación, mucho más placentera: esa que te inspira el hecho de que esté esforzándose preparando una sorpresa para vos, sea cual sea, por más grande o pequeña que vaya a resultar "Lo único que me importa es estar totalmente seguro de que no estás teniendo pesadillas sobre lo que pasó"

'_Sobre lo que pasó_' puede ser traducido como 'la bomba, la muerte de Paula, la muerte de George, la muerte de todos esos agentes y técnicos, Carrie, Danny, y así sucesivamente'.

Sacarse de encima los restos que quedan luego de experiencias como aquella es difícil, muy difícil, lo aprendiste en carne propia, lo sufriste terriblemente, y por nada del mundo querés que ella tenga que afrontar lo mismo, al menos no sola, al menos no sin alguien que pueda abrazarla y prometerle que pronto las heridas van a sanar, que las cicatrices van a cerrar, que va a empezar a entender que por mucho que uno luche y se esfuerce a veces no es suficiente, que estas tragedias, maldades e injusticias pasan, que cada quien hace lo que puede para aportar un granito de arena, que tiene que sentirse orgullosa de las cosas que logró en esas veinticuatro horas fatídicas, lo cual no fue poco.

Eventualmente las pesadillas van a atacar, de eso sos consciente. A veces lleva algo más de tiempo, a veces pasan meses hasta que la mente y el cuerpo salen del entumecimiento general y los miedos y recuerdos horribles se vuelven más y más frecuentes, materializándose por las noches. Y cuando eso acontezca, vas a estar ahí. Necesitás que sepa que vas a estar ahí.

"Y la noche en que realmente no puedas dormir o algo te angustie" continuás, entrelazando tus dedos con los tuyos y dejando que el pulgar encuentre el centro de la palma de su mano para dibujar caricias en forma de círculos repetidos ", si ese día por algún motivo yo no estoy ahí con vos" se te forma un nudo en la garganta de sólo imaginarla a ella asustada, llorando, con gotas de transpiración fría deslizándose por su frente, los bucles alborotados y los ojos llenos de miedo y sufrimiento ante las imágenes flotando en su memoria, indefensa frente a los recuerdos y a los sentimientos que éstos acarrean consigo cuando emergen a la superficie en el instante menos indicado, como solía sucederte a vos hasta no hace mucho ", por favor, necesito que me prometas que vas a llamarme, sin importar la hora o las circunstancias, ¿sí? No sería capaz de tolerarlo si tuvieras una pesadilla o problemas para conciliar el sueño o cualquier clase de malestar y no me lo contaras por miedo a 'molestarme' o algo de ese estilo…"

"Tony" te interrumpe antes de que puedas seguir, acariciando otra vez tu mejilla con el dorso de su mano y mirándote a los ojos intensamente, queriendo asegurarse de que podés leer en ellos, ver en ellos lo que hay en su alma.

Siempre en sus ojos podés ver su alma, desnuda, vulnerable y fielmente tuya.

"Ya te lo dije el otro día" repite con dulzura ": Siempre que pueda voy a correr a tus brazos. Sé que no hay nada en el mundo que quieras hacer más que protegerme y estar conmigo, y no hay nada que yo quiera más que estar con vos. No hay nada que quiera más que compartir todo con vos. Así que te prometo que vas a ser el primero y único en enterarte el día que necesite un abrazo, alguien que me escuche o alguien que seque mis lágrimas, porque lo cierto es que sos el único al cual dejaría abrazarme y consolarme. No te preocupes, ¿sí?" te pide, haciendo que te des cuenta de los extremos a los que puede llegar tu desesperación cuando se trata de cerciorarte de que ella esté bien "Anoche dormí poco, casi no dormí a decir verdad, pero por motivos mucho más lindos" suspira "sobre los cuales no puedo contarte porque son parte de tu sorpresa" ahora vos suspirás, sonriendo inconteniblemente y moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, mordiéndote el labio otra vez.

"Sé que a veces exagero demasiado" reconocés "pero es porque no quiero que nunca más tengas que volver a sufrir, no quiero que nunca más tengas que estar solita"

"Lo sé, mi amor. Y esa es una de las razones por las que te amo tanto: porque con vos me siento cuidada cada segundo de mi vida, porque vos siempre vas a estar ahí protegiéndome"

Te inclinás hacia delante sin decir palabra – porque entre ustedes dos no se necesiten - para besar rápidamente la punta de su nariz. Luego te reclinás otra vez contra el mullido respaldo de la silla, y otra vez entrelazan las manos.

Puede que estén a solas en tu oficina y que sean de casi nulas a inexistentes las posibilidades de que los interrumpan, por lo cual pequeñas muestras de afecto en dosis controladas no están mal, pero tampoco querés arriesgarte a perder el control y terminar dejando que el ser humano de carne y hueso, ese que se convierte en una especie de peluche de tamaño natural demasiado mimoso como para parecerse en algo al hombre que solías ser antes de que ella entrara a tu vida, tome las riendas y desplace al agente robótico que debés ser durante el tiempo que pases entre las cuatro paredes de la CTU siendo la cabeza de la Unidad.

Sin embargo, al parecer ella piensa que pueden llegar un _poquito_ más lejos, lo cual se ve reflejado en la forma en que toma tu rostro con sus dos manos para acercarlo al de ella, hasta lograr que queden frentes, ojos, narices y bocas al mismo nivel, el aire que ella exhala y el que vos inhalás mezclándose en una combinación tóxica y embriagante.

Es sólo el fantasma de un beso, apenas un roce, imperceptible, como si no hubiera existido, como si lo hubieras soñado, como si lo hubieras imaginado, y cuando querés darte cuenta ya está de nuevo en su posición anterior, sus dedos otra vez entrelazados con los tuyos y su sonrisa embelleciendo aún más las facciones que conocés de memoria.

"¿Querés otra taza de café?" preguntás en un tono mucho más relajado, ahora que ya sabés el motivo por el cual anoche no descansó y considerando que otra dosis de cafeína podría despabilarla un poco más.

"Sabés que me cuesta mucho negarme a cualquier cosa que me propongas, Almeida" contesta en son de broma, extendiendo la taza para que la tomes cuando te pones de pie para dirigirte otra vez a la mesita auxiliar.

"Es bueno saber eso" decís casualmente, agregando las tres cucharaditas de azúcar antes de echar la crema.

Justo en ese momento tu muela decide que es hora de darte molestas punzadas parecidas a las de ayer por la mañana, sólo que un poco más intensas.

"¿Ah, sí?" la voz de Michelle te distrae del dolor, que disminuye un poco antes de volver a atacar.

Un segundo más tarde te encontrás otra vez sentado a su lado, la taza nuevamente en sus manos llena con el líquido caliente y humeante. Robás un sorbo rápido antes de que la conversación continúe; ya no te molesta tanto que tenga leche, que esté dulce y que además de todo contenga crema. Ya te acostumbraste. De hecho, está empezando a gustarte demasiado, mucho más de lo que alguna vez te gustó el café amargo (y vos _amás_ el café amargo) porque el sabor te recuerda a ella, te recuerda a ese primer beso, te recuerda a la mayoría de sus besos.

"Sí. Porque probablemente hoy tengas que ocuparte vos de interrogar amable y formalmente a los candidatos, porque me duele un poco la muela y…" empezás.

"Tony, esa excusa es la más vieja del mundo" te reta riéndose, sin creerte "Un dolor de muela, por favor…"

"¡En serio!" fingís estar totalmente indignado, con tus sentimientos heridos "Lo digo en serio" repetís con seriedad "El domingo por la mañana me dolió un poco, y ahora está doliéndome otra vez" hacés una mueca al sentir una pequeña punzada.

"Pobrecito" se compadece, dejando que sus dedos se pierdan en tu cabello, acariciándote, arremolinando los mechones cortos de pelo negro azabache "Quizá tu novia tenga que acompañarte al dentista" sugiere ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

La mera mención de eso hace que se te erice la piel en la nuca.

Odiás el dentista.

Odiás el dentista apasionadamente.

No les tenés miedo a los terroristas, sabés defenderte en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, manejás todo tipo de armas en todas sus formas y clases, estuviste en la Marina, sos un agente federal de gobierno, ayudaste a impedir una tercera guerra mundial, pero te desagrada y perturba profundamente la perspectiva de tener que sentarte en el sillón del dentista.

Nunca te gustó, le tenés un rechazo absoluto. Obviamente, si bien ya le contaste a Michelle que ir a ese consultorio no es precisamente una de tus actividades favoritas, permitir que tu ego se achique delante de ella admitiendo que en realidad le tenés terror a ese lugar es una opción totalmente descalificada, por lo cual hacés lo posible en un intento de restarle importancia al asunto:

"Ya va a pasar. Probablemente no sea nada. Es un dolor casual" tratás de convencerla, y de convencerte a vos mismo "Unos mimos van a bastar" asegurás, poniendo carita de pollito mojado.

"Si sigue doliéndote, vamos a tener que ir al dentista" te advierte otra vez con ternura y cierta firmeza, haciendo caso omiso a tu expresión de cachorro abandonado.

_Dios, acaba de sonar como lo habría hecho mi mamá_.

"Estoy seguro de que va a pasarse enseguida" insistís, arrepintiéndote de haber mencionado el tema "Pero de todos modos" fruncís el ceño y fingís seriedad "sería mejor que vos hicieras las entrevistas y yo estuviera acá escuchando, controlando, pero sin participar mucho"

"No vas a salirte con la tuya, Almeida" niega la cabeza de un lado al otro, mordiéndose la comisura del labio "Si yo me ocupo de todo, es muy seguro que vos no hagas más que ponerte en piloto automático, asentir sin saber siquiera de qué estamos hablando y pensar en cualquier otra cosa menos en el entrevistado en cuestión"

_Me conoce demasiado bien._

"Dedicaría cada segundo a pensar en vos"

"Muy dulce, mi vida, pero la Unidad necesita que su director se mantenga atento y concentrado, no con la cabecita en las nubes"

"¿Mis ojitos de cachorrito abandonado te convencerían?"

Obviamente, no estás hablando en serio. Es decir, sos consciente de que Michelle no puede encargarse de todo y de que vos tenés una tarea que cumplir, y es la de realizar esas entrevistas. Sin embargo, te gusta bromear con ella, así, tan inocentemente, con este tono liviano y libre de preocupaciones que hace que se forme una burbuja alrededor tuyo y que por un ratito te olvides de todas las cosas malas, todas las preocupaciones, el cansancio, las ganas de irte a casa, las obligaciones que no te gustan pero que tenés que cumplir de todos modos. Y sabés que a ella le gusta también, que se divierte cuando te comportás infantilmente, que lo encuentra adorable. Y no hay nada que pueda derretirte tanto como su mirada cada vez que hacés algo que le parece adorable.

"No, amor, tus ojitos de cachorrito abandonado no me convencerían. Lamento decepcionarte" ríe.

"Dedicaría cada segundo a planear _tu _sorpresa, a pensar y repasar cada pequeño detalle para que todo sea tan perfecto como sos vos" insistís, esta vez ya no tanto en tono de broma.

"¿Vos también tenés una sorpresa para mí?" te mira de arriba abajo, arqueando una ceja, divertida "… Qué interesante" comenta con un siseo fino.

"Estoy pensando en eso desde anoche" le contás, sin revelar demasiado de las ideas que se te ocurrieron en tu insomnio "Intentaba quedarme dormido pero no podía porque te extrañaba, entonces para matar la eternidad que faltaba hasta que fuera el momento de vernos me dediqué a pensar en todas las sorpresas que quiero darte en nuestro primer aniversario" enredás uno de sus bucles sueltos en tu dedo índice, enrollándolo, desenrollándolo y luego acomodándolo detrás de su oreja junto con otro par de rulos color cobre

Y de repente la atmósfera se vuelve seria, y cualquier rastro de broma o comentarios en tono de juego desaparece, instalándose un silencio pesado roto solamente por palabras dichas en murmullos y suspiros.

"El primero de muchos" añadís en un susurro suave y arrullador, dibujando círculos en su nuca con las yemas de tus dedos, causando que sus ojos se cierren involuntariamente al relajarse bajo tu tacto.

"¿Muchos?, ¿cuánto es muchos?" murmura cuando siente los besos que le das en sus párpados caídos.

"Em" pretendés pensar "… Como unos setenta" concluís.

"¿Meses?" inquiere extrañada, abriendo los ojos otra vez en señal de desconcierto.

Setenta meses, si el cálculo no te falla eso es el equivalente a poco más de cinco años. Cinco años con ella, eso no sería suficiente, jamás. Setenta meses, cinco años, eso es sólo una ínfima porción del tiempo que querés pasar con ella, es solamente un pedacito de la eternidad que querés pasar a su lado. Por un segundo considerás lo rápido que se te escurrirían como agua entre los dedos setenta meses, y te suena ridículo, absurdo. Tan absurdo que el fantasma de una leve, corta y suave carcajada se cuela por entre tus labios.

"No, tonta: setenta años" explicás "Cada vez que digo que quiero envejecer con vos, lo digo en serio" tu dedo se enreda en uno de sus bucles, una y otra vez, mientras hablás, sin romper el contacto establecido entre tu mirada y su mirada, tan intenso y tan profundo que te cuesta formular las oraciones porque estás demasiado abrumado por el significado de lo que estás diciendo ", desde el fondo de mi corazón. Por muy repentino o descabellado que pueda sonar, sé dónde voy a estar dentro de setenta años" suspirás, respirás con esfuerzo ": voy a hallarme donde quiera que vos estés"

Sentís el corazón pesado, cargado de emoción, y de repente lo que se suponía iba a ser la mañana larga y aburrida de un día largo y aburrido en menos de media hora se transformó en uno de esos momentos sencillos pero íntimos en los que el amor toma control completo de tu mente, de lo que decís, de lo que hacés, de lo que pensás, uno de esos instantes en los que el mundo alrededor tuyo se desdibuja y de golpe te encontrás con ella, solos en el Universo, flotando en la nada, los latidos de sus corazones el único sonido audible y las palabras susurradas el único medio de comunicación. El dorso de su mano vuelve a acariciar primero una de tus mejillas, luego la otra, y así sucesivamente durante un rato que se vuelve casi eterno, hasta que el silencio es roto por su voz, es roto por los mismos pensamientos que ocupan cada rincón de tu cabeza verbalizados de la forma más perfecta.

"¿Ves el poder que tenés sobre mí?"

Es una pregunta retórica, por supuesto, pero si tuvieras que contestarla probablemente fallarías, porque si no podés describir lo que ella hace en vos, el efecto que ella tiene en vos, el poder con el que ella domina cada uno de tus actos, ¿entonces cómo serías capaz de expresar de algún modo lo que vos le hacés a ella, el efecto que vos tenés en ella, el poder con el que dominás cada uno de sus actos?

"Sos el único que puede tener el ingrediente perfecto para convertir una mañana común y corriente en un pedacito sacado de un cuento de hadas. Dos palabras, con dos palabras tuyas el mundo a mi alrededor desaparece, y teniendo en cuenta el mundo en que vivimos" hace una pequeña pausa, quedando la frase inconclusa "… Cuando lográs que crea que de verdad existimos nosotros dos, que estamos los dos solitos sin ninguna otra cosa que pueda lastimarnos" otra pequeña pausa, otra frase inconclusa "… Eso es lo más lindo de vos: un minuto estás haciéndome reír, al otro hacés que me emocione y que sienta lo real y hermoso que es saber que encontré a la persona con la que voy a envejecer. Detenés el tiempo y el espacio y el resto se vuelve completamente insignificante. Cuando me mirás así, cuando me hablás así, me doy cuenta una vez más que el resto es ruido de fondo"

El autocontrol del que supuestamente tenés tanto manejo y que te ayuda a mantener al agente robótico separado del hombre de carne y hueso, a la máquina de pensar funcionando paralelamente a la máquina de sentir sin que los engranajes y los cableados se mezclen, desaparece. La línea que separaba a una cosa de la otra, lo que delimitaba una cosa de la otra, se evapora cuando llevás tus labios hasta los suyos y le das un beso _de verdad, _de esos que te dejan sin respiración y hacen que pierdas la noción de todo, no un roce apenas perceptible.

Podés sentir sus labios jalando los tuyos despacio, sus brazos cerrándose alrededor de tu cuello, una de sus manos mimando tu nuca y la otra acariciando todo el camino de tu espalda, de arriba hacia abajo.

Podés sentir el calor que emana de sus mejillas sonrosadas cuando las enmarcas con tus manos para acercar aún más su boca, queriendo que quede una imposiblemente más pegada a la otra.

Podés escuchar los suspiros ahogados por tus besos.

Pero, lo más importante, sabés que los corazones de ambos están latiendo en sincronía.

Mentalmente agradecés a quien sea que haya jalado los hilos – Dios, la suerte, el destino, como quieras llamarlo - para que la mañana empezara tan bien y pudieran tener ese trocito de tiempo robado para estar solos en su propio Universo, lejos de cualquier recuerdo sobre terroristas, entrevistas, entrevistados, División, Washington, Distrito, el presidente, el Congreso, sistemas de seguridad, computadoras, máquinas, servidores, Carrie, todo aquello que forma el ruido de fondo. Mentalmente agradecés haber podido robar estos instantes de intimidad, agradecés tener este huequito de tiempo para poder besarla, para poder mirarla a los ojos, así como estás mirándola ahora, mientras su frente reposa en la tuya y tus dedos vuelven a perderse en la masa de bucles, intentando no despeinarla demasiado.

"Tenés el brillo labial un poquitito corrido" comentás con una risita momentos luego, una vez que ambos recobraron la respiración. La sustancia color natural se encuentra esparcida desprolijamente alrededor de su boca. De hecho, podés sentir los restos pegajosos en tu propia boca, en la comisura de los labios y en el mentón, el sabor artificial a frutilla mezclándose con el sabor a café con leche que su lengua dejó en la tuya.

"Adiviná de quién es la culpa" susurra con una sonrisa.

Uno de tus dedos contornea las zonas manchadas, limpiando los rastros del labial transparente.

"La culpa es tuya, en realidad" chasqueás la lengua, y explicás ante su expresión de desconcierto ": Para empezar, no deberías ser tan bonita" ves el tinte rojo aparecer en su cara; estás acostumbrado a que se ponga así de colorada, y si bien lo encontrás adorable te gustaría que aprendiera a aceptar tus cumplidos más naturalmente, que se acostumbrara a ellos "Es demasiado tentador tenerte tan cerca y no poder besarte, técnicamente eso no es culpa mía" continuás "Y después, en segundo lugar, te dije mil veces que sos hermosa sin necesidad de ponerte maquillaje, pero vos no me creés"

"Sos un tonto" se limita a decir, terriblemente ruborizada y esquivando sus ojos los tuyos. Desenreda sus brazos de tu cuello y vuelve a sentarse con la espalda recostada contra la silla.

"Siempre contestás eso" comentás, tomando la taza vacía y llevándola de vuelta a la mesita auxiliar, dejando el escritorio despejado y listo para comenzar a organizarse, dado que el reloj indica que les queda poco tiempo libre "Siempre que te digo algo así, respondés que soy un tonto" volvés a sentarte a su lado.

"Lo digo cariñosamente" se defiende, mientras sus manos buscan en uno de los cajones la caja de papel tissue que está guardad ahí, para poder deshacerse de cualquier pequeño resto de labial que pueda quedar.

"Lo decís porque no me creés" es una afirmación "No voy a parar hasta que me creas, Michelle" asegurás, fijando tus ojos en los de ella, y notando cómo en ellos se dibuja _ese algo indescriptible_ que aparece, esa emoción que su mirada expresa sin palabras cuando la observás fijamente y le hablás con ese tono de voz dulce, suave, profundo, emocional y romántico que no sabías tenías hasta que empezaste a usarlo naturalmente con ella "Si hace falta, voy a repetirte día y noche las veinticuatro horas que sos hermosa, hasta que me creas"

"Podés seguir intentando convencerme esta noche" suspira "porque ahora es tiempo de ponernos a trabajar" anuncia, arrancando de tu garganta una especie de quejido.

"¿Cinco minutos más?" pedís, rogás, tomándola de los codos para que no se levante de su silla, acercándote para volver a besarla, pero te encontrás con su índice haciendo las veces de barrera entre ambos cuando tu nariz se halla a escasos centímetros de la suya.

"Ya robamos suficiente tiempo, Tony"

_Tiene razón_ admitís mentalmente, pero no lo vas a decir en voz alta.

"Nos aprovechamos de que nadie nos interrumpiría si pensaban que estábamos entrevistando a alguien, y en lugar de utilizar productivamente esta media hora estuvimos acá arriba haciendo cosas que no deberíamos haber estado haciendo" sigue, poniéndose de pie finalmente a pesar de tus amagues para mantenerla sentada en la silla.

"Yo sí creo que hicimos uso productivo del tiempo" acotás, poniéndote de pie también para ayudarla a empezar a cargar múltiples sistemas en las computadoras para poder empezar a subir las bases de datos de los candidatos que van a ver el día de hoy.

"Mi amor, estar escondidos en tu oficina besándonos como dos adolescentes definitivamente no se encuentra en la lista de las actividades que División, Distrito y Washington creen productivas"

_División, Distrito y Washington no entienden nada_ pensás, pero reconocés que es cierto todo lo que Michelle dijo. De hecho, te considerás absolutamente afortunado por haber tenido la suerte de que Austin McCallister cancelara a último momento y pudieran pasar esos gloriosos minutos juntos sin interrupciones y sin tener que estar fingiendo, sin tener que estar jugando a ser solamente compañeros de trabajo.

"Dios bendiga a Austin McCallister y a su repentina varicela" suspirás, haciendo la mímica de levantar los brazos hacia el cielo, lo cual le arranca a ella una carcajada.

Más tarde, cuando es tiempo de empezar a recibir a la larga fila de técnicos, analistas, ingenieros y demás profesionales (entre los cuales, no te olvidaste, se encuentra la amiga de tu hermana) tus ojos miran al día desde otra perspectiva, una perspectiva mucho mejor y las horas que tenés por delante ya no te parecen ni demasiado largas ni demasiado tediosas después de haber pasado ese ratito a solas con ella.

"La persona siguiente a Austin McCallister es Roxanne Hirsch" te informa Michelle, totalmente sumergida en esa parte de su ser que es enteramente profesional, compuesta y abocada a su trabajo.

Con el pen-drive conectado a la máquina, tienen todos los datos necesarios en la pantalla, enumerados y detallados.

"Bien, la primera de muchos" suspirás cansinamente.

Y la sesión de entrevistas comienza.

Roxana Hirsch es seguida por Ethan Hobbes, Claude Giddens, y finalmente cuando las agujas se posicionan marcando las once de la mañana con quince minutes Sabrina López – la cuarta entrevistada – se despide de ambos y cruza la puerta, dejándolos solos a vos y a Michelle otra vez.

"Chloe O'Brian" lee la primera línea de la pantalla llena de datos "La amiga de Martina" te recuerda, aunque lo cierto es que no hace falta.

Realmente esperaste este momento con curiosidad e intriga, porque la persona a la que estás a punto de conocer no sólo te ha sido descripta como una bastante peculiar, sino que también es una a la que tu hermana admira y considera inteligente, un genio, incluso más brillante que ella misma (y tu hermana no es precisamente ningún ejemplo de humildad, si vamos al caso). Tenés curiosidad, sí, y a la vez te alivia que Michelle – quien tiene mucho más tacto y capacidades para tratar a la gente que vos, que podés ser a veces bastante hosco – esté ahí, para ayudarte a cumplir tu promesa a Martina de hacer que su amiga se sienta lo suficientemente cómoda como para desenvolverse bien a pesar de sus múltiples problemas de sociabilización.

"Estoy intrigado" reconocés en un susurro, dando vuelta a un bolígrafo azul entre tus dedos índice y medio, mientras con la otra mano te rascás el costado izquierdo de la cara "Martina no tiene em… muchos amigos, a decir verdad"

Antes de que Michelle pueda contestar, la puerta de tu oficina vuelve a abrirse despacio, y de pie en el rellano, a escasos metros de ustedes, se halla en carne y hueso la persona que tu hermana conoció a través de internet en un foro para gente con coeficiente intelectual desmesurado.

Y ese giro sorpresivo e imperceptible cuyas consecuencias sólo se verán a largo plazo comienza a tener lugar.

Ambos se ponen de pie para estrechar manos con la recién llegada, y no sabés si es sugestión o qué, pero ya podés sentir cierta incomodidad en el aire, como si las cosas estuvieran tensadas, forzadas, como si los tres fueran en ese cuadro piezas de rompecabezas que no encajan, como si ella en ese cuadro no encajara.

_Sugestión_ te decís a vos mismo. _Como Martina me dijo todas esas cosas, ahora estoy sugestionado. _

No tenés ni idea, sin embargo, que ustedes son piezas en un rompecabezas, que ustedes son piezas de una misma cosa, piezas hechas para encajar.

"Chloe O'Brian, soy el agente a cargo. Mi nombre es Tony Almeida" no reacciona al escuchar el apellido; sabe que sos el hermano de su amiga, pero al parecer no tiene intenciones de sacar eso a colación ", ella es mi segunda en comando, la agente Michelle Dessler" hacés las presentaciones de rigor, a lo cual ella contesta con un leve asentimiento de cabeza acompañado de una mueca que _de verdad_ intenta tan humanamente como es posible ser una sonrisa, sin resultados muy satisfactorios, porque lo único cruzando el rostro pálido, redondo y bonachón son unos labios delgados y rosáceos muy fruncidos.

"Un placer conocerlos" replica automáticamente, como si hubiera estudiado y practicado esa línea varias veces para conseguir que le saliera natural.

_Realmente podría imaginarme a esta mujer practicando frente al espejo practicando_ una voz canturrea en tu cabeza, pero la hacés a un lado rápidamente. Le prometiste a Martina que ibas a ayudar indirectamente a su amiga a poder demostrar sus buenas cualidades y no ser boicoteada por sus propios defectos, y para eso es esencial que no te sugestiones.

Toma asiento frente a ustedes, y es entonces cuando dedicás unos segundos a examinarla. Ayer por la mañana cuando hablaste con ella Martina lanzó el comentario sarcástico de que probablemente esperarías a una nerd con anteojos de montura gruesa y aspecto desaliñado, habla entrecortada y voz nasal; también agregó que Chloe no se parecía en nada a ese estereotipo. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, observándola, debés reconocer que – sugestión o no – _sí_ tiene aspecto de nerd.

Es todo lo contrario a tu hermana. Absolutamente todo lo contrario, desde la punta de la cabeza hasta las puntas de los pies. Es totalmente lo contrario a Martina. Y dado que de acuerdo a las leyes de la física los opuestos se atraen, no te sorprende que tu hermana – hermosa, alta, delgada, esbelta, un sílfide, delicada – haya encontrado una fuente de comprensión y entendimiento en alguien completamente distinto de ella.

El pelo rubio lavandina corto hasta los hombros te recuerda al corte de cabello que tienen esos muñecos _Play Movil_ con los que juegan tus sobrinitos. Generalmente no reparás en ese tipo de cosas, pero no podés evitar comparar la melena corta, sin vida, sin volumen, lacia y desposeída de toda gracia de Chloe con los bucles alegres de Michelle, que son de todas las longitudes y texturas, de un color mezcla de negro, arena y cobrizo. Luego está el tema del atuendo, en el cual tampoco solés fijarte demasiado, pero en este caso es de una amiga de tu hermana que estamos hablando, por lo cual aspectos y detalles que con otros pasarías por alto ahora te llaman la atención un poco más. Martina es una obsesiva cuando se trata de la moda (no usa nada ostentoso y es bastante sencilla, pero sí tiene estilo, y mucho), pero Chloe no es la clase de mujer que aparecería con un atuendo de diseñador, juzgando por el sencillo pantalón de vestir color marrón claro, el chaleco haciendo juego y la blusa blanca que lleva puestas ahora, lo cual obviamente es más apropiado para una oficina. Los ojos azul oscuro se esconden tras lentes de contacto, y son tan pálidos como su tono de piel. Tiene el rostro redondo y parecido a la luna cuando está llena, y sus cejas parecieran tener alguna especie de magnetismo en relación a la gravedad, ya que se hallan completamente fruncidas, otorgando a su aspecto un tinte aún más hosco.

Sí, Chloe O'Brian tiene toda la pinta de ser lo que tu hermana dijo: una nerd con fuertes tendencias a sentirse incomoda, intimidada, embarazada y avergonzada en cualquier situación que involucre contacto social – con desconocidos o no -, especialmente en situaciones como ésta, en las que las primeras impresiones pesan mucho. Pero, además, debés reconocerlo, hay algo sobre ella, un aire que la envuelve, algo que quizá radica en su semblante serio, en su ceño fruncido o en la forma en que su cuerpo entero está tieso y tenso como si fuera un animal al que han sacado de su hábitat natural para exponerlo delante de una multitud en el zoológico, que da a entender, que deja ver a simple vista que es un genio, una mente brillante. Y tal vez sea que lo sabés de antemano, quizá sea la misma sugestión que te llevó a calificarla de nerd en cuanto traspasó el umbral de la puerta, pero estás seguro de que Martina no exageró para nada en ninguna de sus descripciones, sobre todo cuando la denominó una eminencia.

"Lamento habernos retrasado, señorita O'Brian" comenzó a disculparse Michelle, y su voz te sustrajo de tus pensamientos.

Con los candidatos anteriores también se había disculpado: la primera entrevista había tomado más tiempo del esperado, causando que la segunda entrevista empezara quince minutos luego de lo previsto, y como consecuencia se provocó el efecto dominó que hizo que atendieran a las otras dos citas un cuarto de horas más tarde.

"Estoy acostumbrada a que esta clase de cosas se demore" hasta su voz denota incomodidad "En Washington sucedía todo el tiempo" cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba intentando contribuir a la conversación, pero al parecer tal no es el caso esta vez, porque lo siguiente que dice es ": No sé para qué se molestan en ser tan rigurosos al dar los horarios si no van a respetarlos"

_Wow_ pensás. _Qué frase más chocante. Con razón Martina dijo que probablemente iba a dar una terrible primera impresión. _

"Lo lamentamos mucho, de verdad" se disculpa Michelle otra vez, cordialmente.

"Está bien" responde Chloe secamente, con el entrecejo aún más fruncido si es posible, los labios finos y delgados de color rosa pálido apretados fuertemente y un rubor general en sus mejillas blancas como la leche que indica que se dio cuenta que lo que dijo acerca de establecer horarios y no respetarlos fue totalmente inapropiado y estuvo fuera de lugar, que metió la pata "Lamento haber dicho eso" dice enseguida, rápidamente, mucho más incómoda que antes "No debería haberlo hecho, no debería haber dicho eso" suena más a una reprimenda que está echándose a sí misma, como si estuviera dándose una palmada imaginaria en el hombro a modo de castigo con esa frase, con ese 'no debería haber dicho eso'.

Michelle te sorprende una vez más con su personalidad dulce y comprensiva. Tiene un don increíble para entenderse con las personas y hacer que se sientan cómodas, y no lo decís solamente porque estés enamorado de ella y no puedas hallarle defecto alguno: desde el primer momento, desde el día en que la conociste, notaste que si bien es tímida y reservada, no le cuesta ser amable y educada con los demás en cualquier circunstancia. Teniendo en cuenta las cosas que sabe sobre Chloe y lo importante que es para vos mantener tu promesa a Martina, hace uso de su capacidad para calmar las aguas y crear un ambiente mucho más relajado; quizá la tensión no se disipe y se mantenga flotando entre los tres, pero al menos la incomodidad será menor.

_No sé que haría sin vos, Michelle. _

"El tiempo es un recurso muy valioso y es una pena que se desperdicie" Michelle comenta con voz suave, como queriendo zanjar el asunto y lograr que Chloe deje de mortificarse por haber metido la pata "Además, tiene razón: la mayoría de las veces se crean horarios demasiado rigurosos que después por motivos que escapan al control de las personas no pueden seguirse al pie de la letra"

Chloe intenta nuevamente sonreír, y el resultado es la misma mueca triste que obtuvo la vez anterior. Pero al menos lo intentó, al menos hizo el esfuerzo.

"Tiene un currículum impresionante, señorita O'Brian" señalás, deseando entrar pronto en el terreno competente a la materia de la entrevista, mientras repasás en la computadora la larga lista de cursos, títulos y másteres que avalan sus diversos conocimientos sobre computación, electrónica, ingeniería, robótica y – te sorprendés cuando llegás a esa parte – Historia, Literatura Universal, Música, idiomas y hasta Bellas Artes.

_No me extraña que Martina y esta mujer se entiendan tan bien: puedo imaginarlas sentadas horas y horas hablando y hablando sin cesar de toda clase de cosas. Con alguien así para Martina sería imposible aburrirse_.

"Comenzó a estudiar siendo muy joven e hizo varias carreras al mismo tiempo" apunta Michelle con genuino interés "A los veintinueve años ha logrado más que muchas personas en el curso de una vida entera"

Mientras Michelle y Chloe siguen hablando sobre la importancia de tomar cursos universitarios diversos, la primera con mucha paciencia y tacto y la segunda si bien aún con su ceño fruncido y aire general de incomodidad visiblemente más relajada, hasta más animada te atreverías a decir, un poco menos tensa, más suelta, volvés a posar tus ojos disimuladamente en la pantalla de la computadora, encontrando rápidamente entre las primeras líneas la fecha de nacimiento de Chloe O'Brian.

Si tu hermana Gabrielle estuviera acá, se apresuraría a decir que los nacidos bajo el signo de Tauro tienen una poderosa tendencia a ser extremadamente inteligentes pero también antisociales; gracias a Dios, tu hermana Gabrielle no está acá para empezar a hablar del horóscopo (a veces te cuesta entender cómo una mujer inteligente que fue a la universidad puede creer firmemente en esas idioteces). Lo que a vos te llama la atención es la edad de Chloe. Tiene veintinueve años, cumplidos meses atrás, lo cual significa que es – días más, días menos – diez años mayor que Martina. No te extraña, por supuesto, que exista una diferencia de edad entre ellas; de hecho, esperabas que Chloe fuer aun poco mayor, quizá rayando los cuarenta, porque tu hermana siempre se entendió muchísimo mejor con los adultos, prácticamente desde su nacimiento. Recordás las veces que la llevabas a museos o a algún sitio, la forma en que se acercaba – con sólo cinco años – a otros mayores para hacerles preguntas o comentarios, hablándoles como si ella fuer aun igual, e incluso algunas veces contestándoles preguntas que ellos le hacían a ella valiéndose de lo que había aprendido devorando libros. Si Chloe O'Brian a los veintinueve años tiene a cuestas tantos conocimientos, tantos títulos, tantos másteres, tantos cursos de postgrado y tantas especializaciones, tu hermana probablemente dentro de diez años se encuentre en una situación similar. Si bien difieren físicamente, dentro deben ser muy, muy parecidas.

Salís de tu breve estado de ensimismamiento y volvés a concentrarte en la conversación que está teniendo lugar entre Chloe y Michelle.

"Yo no sé tocar ningún instrumento" oís a Michelle comentar "Me gustaría aprender, pero supongo que me resultaría difícil. Siempre me sorprendo cuando conozco personas que pueden tocar varios"

Conocés a Michelle como a la palma de tu mano. Mejor dicho, conocés a Michelle _más_ que a la palma de tu mano, por lo cual notás con facilidad que está tratando de hacer que Chloe se sienta un poco más cómoda. Pero al parecer sus bienintencionados intentos expresados a través de sus comentarios amables no son interpretados por Chloe como tales, porque lo siguiente que hace es preguntar:

"No van a pedirme que toque ningún instrumento, ¿verdad?, para probar que no agregué esas cosas en mi currículum a propósito. Porque no lo hice, se los asegura" suena nerviosa, a la defensiva, y consternada, de pronto tensa otra vez y con la preocupación impresa en el semblante, más ceñuda que nunca y blanca como una hoja de papel, temerosa de que quieran obligarla a demostrar sus cualidades.

"No, señorita O'Brian, no se preocupe" intervenís, tratando de contener una risita cuando aparece flotando en tu mente, producto de tu activa imaginación, un escenario totalmente irreal en la que en medio del piso central de la CTU hay una tarima para que los empleados suban a tocar la guitarra y cantar como si se tratase de uno de esos odiosos shows de talento típicos de la escuela secundaria "Al menos cuando yo tuve mi entrevista no me pidieron que interpretara ninguna canción" agregás en son de broma pero con un dejo suave de sarcasmo bienintencionado "Se destaca visiblemente en su currículum su capacidad con las computadoras, y eso es más que suficiente" comentás recobrando la seriedad.

"Francamente es impresionante" acota Michelle.

"Gracias" contesta Chloe en tono seco, y _casi_ podrías jurar que sus mejillas pálidas se tiñeron de un color rojizo suave debido al cumplido brindado por ambos "No me siento cómoda con los halagos" agrega luego abruptamente, y por la expresión que se dibuja enseguida en su rostro se te ocurre que tal vez dejó que las palabras se escaparan antes de pensarlas, que tal vez nuevamente cree que ha metido la pata.

"Trabajó para las oficinas de Washington, ¿no es cierto?" Michelle inquiere con genuino interés.

"Sí, durante dos años" la incomodidad que Chloe había sentido en un principio vuelve a invadirla por completo, tensándola casi dolorosamente, haciendo que su entrecejo se frunza aún más y dándole un aire de enfado que denota a la legua que su experiencia en Washington no es algo de lo que realmente desee hablar. Y sus siguiente línea lo confirma ": Me arrepiento de haber desperdiciado mi tiempo con ellos" comienza a gesticular apresuradamente, no en tono de confianza o como aquellas personas que cuentan a desconocidos esa clase de cosas anecdóticamente; más bien es como si las frases se escaparan de su boca, como si salieran corriendo, antes de que ella encuentre oportunidad de frenarlas, antes de que pueda pensar qué es correcto decir y qué no "Mi expediente lo especifica, probablemente" definitivamente ese es un dejo de enfado, el que percibís en su voz, y suena también parecido a una acusación: está acusándolos de preguntar por algo que ya aparece ahí en su expediente, algo que ya saben ": fui recomendada para una reasignación en otro sitio porque tenía problemas en Washington. La culpa no es mía, yo simplemente hacía mi trabajo, ellos insistían en que fuera más social" hace una pausa para respirar antes de seguir "¿Por qué debo ser social? Mi trabajo era ocuparme de las máquinas, los sistemas, los procesos, no entablar amistad con los otros. Hacía bien mi trabajo, pero al parecer eso no era suficiente: también debía andar por los pasillos sonriendo y cuchicheando con las otras empleadas, tomando café con ellas y pretendiendo ser la clase de persona que no soy para pasar por 'normal'. No hay ninguna regla en el protocolo que especifique que los empleados deben trabar amistad"

Luego de decir todo eso de un tirón, se muerde el labio inferior y con aspecto avergonzado y sonrojándose ahora sí terriblemente se disculpa de inmediato.

"Lo lamento, no debería haber reaccionado así"

"Fue sincera" interviene Michelle, antes de que las máquinas que deben funcionar en la cabeza de Chloe – así como hay máquinas de pensar y sentir que funcionan en tu cabeza pero seguramente a una velocidad mucho más tranquila si se las compara con las de un genio – la torturen y mortifiquen por la metida de pata que acaba de cometer "Y la sinceridad es más importante que las apariencias o que las actuaciones forzadas"

_Michelle, siempre sabés qué decir. _

Esbozás una sonrisa en tu mente que casi se expresa en tu rostro, pero lográs mantener tus labios en una línea recta antes de que las comisuras se tensen hacia arriba y se te pinte en la cara esa expresión de devoción absoluta que aparece cada vez que Michelle hace algo adorable, noble, bueno o dulce, como eso que acaba de hacer: decirle a Chloe que el pequeño arranque que acaba de tener recién – y que para cualquier otro hubiera significado embarrar a niveles insospechados cualquier posibilidad de ser elegido para un puesto – fue un acto de sinceridad muy justo y honesto en lugar de un terrible error provocado por su incapacidad de actuar como un ser social medianamente normal.

Es la misma Michelle que con su comprensión, su paciencia, su dulzura, su capacidad para llegar a las personas a través de su amabilidad y sus modos tímidos meses atrás empezó a romper los muros de acero que se elevaban terribles e imponentes alrededor de tu alma y tu corazón, hasta finalmente llegar a los cristales que los envolvían y hacer que se rompan. Esa misma Michelle hoy está obteniendo – si bien pequeños – algunos resultados con Chloe O'Brian, la amiga antisocial de tu hermana con síndrome de Asperger que cuando entró a esta oficina minutos atrás parecía un robot programado y no un ser humano.

Pero la diferencia radica en que, cuando Michelle y vos se vieron por primera vez, algo dentro de ustedes entendió sin necesidad de palabras o de cualquier otra cosa, que llevaban consigo dos mitades de una misma pieza, que durante años vagaron a la deriva, esperando el instante en que se encontraran, el instante en que esa pieza quedara completa, y para que eso sucediera ambos debían superar sus miedos, sus imposibilidades, derribar esos muros que te mantenían preso del pasado y animarse a dar el primer paso (y hace casi un mes ya de ese último paso que los empujó juntos…). Hoy, sin embargo, lo que Michelle está haciendo lo está haciendo porque desea ser amable, no solamente por la promesa que le hiciste a Martina si no también porque Chloe debe haberle inspirado algo así como lástima, consideración. Sabés leer a Michelle mejor que nadie, no hay ser humano sobre la faz de la Tierra que la conozca mejor que vos, y podés verlo en sus gestos, en las palabras que emplea, su forma de hablar.

No pensás en esto ahora, no dejás que los pensamientos te invadan y te lleven a reflexionar, meditar o analizar, pero dentro de muchos años, viéndolo todo a largo plazo, después de que mucha agua haya corrido bajo el puente, vas a recordar este momento, esta mañana, esta entrevista, ese instante en el que Michelle se mostró tan comprensiva y paciente con los visibles problemas de sociabilización de Chloe, y lo vas a considerar el momento en que comenzó a nacer la fuerte e indestructible amistad entre ellas, incluso si esa amistad y lo que traerá consigo sólo podrá verse a largo plazo, incluso si ahora, a corto plazo, lo único que ves, lo único que vas a ver dentro de semanas o meses va a ser a una persona muy tímida, vergonzosa y con habilidades sociales dificultadas siendo ayudada por la mujer perfecta, hermosa, comprensiva, solidaria y dulce que es el amor de tu vida.

Sin embargo, cuando lo contemples a largo plazo, lo vas a entender de manera distinta, tan distinta…

Pero eso no lo sabés.

Hoy, 1° de octubre, sentado en tu despacho, con Michelle a tu lado y Chloe O'Brian frente a ustedes del otro lado del escritorio, muerta de miedo y petrificada ante la idea de estar en esa entrevista intentando dar una buena primera impresión para poder conseguir el trabajo en la CTU, sin saber que vos fuiste avisado de antemano por Martina que ella iría y que se mostraría terriblemente dificultada para desenvolverse con la naturalidad esperada de cualquier ser humano con habilidades sociales medianamente normales, estás lejos de sospechar que este día, a largo plazo, vas a considerarlo aquel en el que tuvo lugar el giro sorpresivo que revelaría a los ojos de nadie el comienzo de algo mejor, algo mejor que no vas a ser capaz de comprender y apreciar sino hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo.

Cuando mires hacia atrás, hacia este día, con cierta perspectiva, y entiendas las cosas a largo plazo… A largo plazo, qué distinto va a verse este 1° de octubre a largo plazo, dentro de diez años…

Pero todavía no lo sabés.

Todavía no podés ver el giro que va tomando de a poco este día común. Porque la parte más importante de ese giro aún no ha sucedido.

"Me entiendo bien con las máquinas" insiste, mirando a Michelle "Y con algunas persona también" agrega luego en voz un poco más baja, sus ojos cayéndose por un momento hasta quedar posados en su regazo, en la tela color marrón claro del pantalón de vestir que lleva puesto antes de levantarlos nuevamente y fijarlos en vos "Si las personas me respetan y respetan mi trabajo y mis espacios y mis límites, entonces le aseguro Agente Almeida que no voy a dar problemas de ningún tipo"

No reparás, por supuesto, en el hecho de que acaba de llamarte 'Agente Almeida'; en el momento, en el contexto formal de la situación, parece lo más adecuado, lo más propicio.

La primera vez que Michelle y vos se conocieron, cuando los presentaron, ella era la 'Agente Dessler' y vos eras el 'Agente Almeida'; dos segundos después (tu cabeza lo haya asimilado y aceptado o no), tu corazón y tu alma ya sabían que delante suyo estaban – aunque invisibles – el corazón y el alma de la mujer que nació para pasar el resto de su existencia con vos, darte hijos, hacerte feliz, envejecer con vos, morir con vos. Lo supiste de inmediato. Hoy, sin embargo, lo que ves es a Chloe O'Brian, una persona que está aplicando para un puesto de trabajo en la CTU, una persona que hoy te llamó 'Agente Almeida' educadamente y que quizá en un futuro cercano te llame 'Tony' si llegan a entrar en confianza dentro del marco profesional.

No ves, no se te ocurre, sos incapaz de concebir la posibilidad de que dentro de algunos años Chloe va a susurrar, moribunda, tu nombre, pidiéndote que le prometas que si ella fallece Michelle y vos van a cuidar a su hija recién nacida como si fuera de ustedes.

No se te ocurre, ni por asomo, que en tu vida y en la de Michelle Chloe O'Brian va a ser más que una compañera de trabajo.

¿Y sabés por qué? Porque, simplemente, hay ciertas cosas que el cerebro humano, la mente humana, no están hechas para entender, cosas que cuando llegan te impactan, cosas que cuando llegan – sólo cuando llegan – hacen que veas, como si te quitaran una pesada venda de los ojos, los momentos pequeños, comunes y ordinarios que formaron parte del pasado y que sin que te percataras de ello estaban marcando una senda, llevándote a un lugar.

La mente humana, ustedes, los humanos, no están hechos para entender las cosas a corto plazo. No están hechos para ver los resultados y consecuencias de actos sencillos que pasan desapercibidos y caen en el olvido o en una pila de recuerdos poco interesantes pero que en realidad siempre estuvieron destinados a, en un futuro, significar mucho, mucho más.

"Lo digo en serio, puedo ser realmente útil y muy productiva; sólo necesito que se me respete" escuchás a Chloe decir con total sinceridad "Mientras los demás no esperen que yo actúe forzadamente, entonces puedo hacer mi trabajo tal vez mil veces mejor que cualquier otro y mil veces más rápido"

_Wow, tan humilde como Martina_ canturrea una vocecita en tu cabeza, pero enseguida la voz de Chloe, rompiendo con el silencio otra vez y llegando a tus oídos, apaga ese canturreo en tu mente. De todos modos, eso no implica que no tengas que morderte el labio para impedir que aparezca en tu rostro una sonrisa irónica producto de la fugaz comparación que hiciste entre la joven analista y tu hermana: al parecer, ninguna de las dos tiene problemas en admitir que son más inteligentes que el resto del mundo y mucho mejor que cualquier otro en lo que hacen, no porque sean engreídas si no porque, sencilla y llanamente, es la verdad.

"La sinceridad es más importante que las apariencias o las actuaciones forzadas" Chloe repite las palabras dichas por Michelle, casi solemnemente "Usted misma lo dijo, Agente Dessler"

Agente Dessler. Cuando vos la conociste también era la Agente Dessler, la nueva, así como sospechás que pronto – cuando se incorpore a la CTU – Chloe también va a ser la nueva, también va a ser aquella a la que algunos idiotas van a querer hacer pagar el derecho de piso. La diferencia radica en que, cuando Michelle y vos se conocieron, como ella misma te dijo cientos de veces, sintió algo en la panza, como una oleada de mariposas atacándola por primera vez, diciéndole que vos eras distinto, que eras _ese_, el único, el indicado. Hoy, 1° de octubre, el día en que Chloe O'Brian y la 'Agente Dessler' se conocieron, probablemente ninguna de las dos sienta nada que les indique que terminarán siendo mejores amigas, que en un futuro no tan lejano del que ninguno de ustedes tres tienen conocimiento Michelle va a estar agonizando en la cama de un hospital, y que Chloe por primera vez en años va a arrodillarse para pedirle a Dios que la salve, a esa misma persona a la que ahora mira con una mezcla de ¿admiración puede ser? y respeto, aquella a la que ahora mira como a una futura jefa y no como a otra cosa.

Ninguno de ustedes tres lo sabe.

Porque el ser humano no fue diseñado para percibir estas cosas.

El resto de la entrevista se desarrolla de la mejor manera posible teniendo en cuenta lo tiesa y tensa que Chloe sigue estando, lo mucho que Michelle se esfuerza por hacer que se sienta cómoda y tu sensación de no estar haciendo en realidad ningún gran aporte para cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a tu hermana; lo cierto es que prácticamente te limitaste a formular las preguntas de rigor – tal vez en un tono un poco más amistoso del que hubieras empleado con otro – pero la que está guiando las cosas para que Chloe no cause tan mala primera impresión es Michelle(y por eso estás muy agradecido).

"¿Qué clase de aporte cree que puede llegar a hacer a esta Unidad, señorita O'Brian?"

"Tengo la certeza de que sé mucho más que cualquier otra persona en este piso" responde luego de inhalar y exhalar profundamente.

_Tan humilde como Martina_ la voz ríe en tu cabeza, con ironía, otra vez.

"Sigo el protocolo y las normas rigurosamente sin importar las circunstancias, nunca quebranto las reglas, respeto cada una de ellas al pie de la letra y las sé de memoria" sigue.

_El problema es que en este trabajo de tanto en tanto hay que romper las reglas y pasarse de la raya_ pensás. _Uno puede ser un genio, pero se necesitan agallas, muchas, para hacer algunas cosas, para tomar algunas decisiones. No todo son las reglas, no todo es el protocolo. _

Eso es algo que aprendiste por experiencia propia, algo que la vida les enseña a todos ahí adentro tarde o temprano, algo que muchos tienen que aprender de la manera dura, porque no hay otra forma. Eso es algo que Chloe O'Brian podría aprender con el tiempo, se te ocurre, algo que podría entender con el tiempo. Y lo va a entender, sí, lo va a aprender, pero no porque vos o Michelle vayan a enseñárselo, no: alguien más va a abrirle los ojos a Chloe O'Brian para mostrarle qué las reglas no fueron hechas para ser seguidas si no para ser rotas, que el protocolo es algo que existe para ser violado, que la intuición es aquello que tiene que seguirse en el campo de batalla, que lo que dicen el corazón y la adrenalina mandan por sobre lo que dice la autoridad.

Pero eso tampoco lo sabés. Ni lo sospechás. Ni te lo ves venís. Y si te lo dijera, si te dijera quién y cómo va a enseñarle a Chloe O'Brian todas esas cosas, tampoco me creerías. ¿Por qué habrías de creerme?

Entonces, el ser humano racional que sos solamente puede apreciar dos cosas en este momento: que Chloe O'Brian es de verdad un genio y una persona totalmente capaz y dotada de conocimientos que podrían ser buenos recursos para la CTU (ese currículum no deja lugar a dudas y debés reconocer que Martina tenía razón: a la agencia le vendría bien un talento así, incluso si el precio a pagar es pasar un par de horas diarias jugando a ser Henry Higgins tratando de ayudarla a encajar en el ambiente social), y que – si bien es obvio que Martina no exageró cuando te dijo que muchos de los síntomas del síndrome de Asperger se manifestaban en ella y podían hacer que el 'ojo no entrenado' la juzgara anormal – tiene el potencial que se requiere para ser entrenada e instruida para poder ocupar un puesto en la Unidad.

_Merece una chance_ pensás. _A Michelle le cae bien, Martina evidentemente la adora, y son las dos personas en mi vida en las que más confío, las más intuitivas. Pondría las manos en el fuego por cualquier cosa que ellas dos opinen. Chloe O'Brian definitivamente merece la oportunidad de probarse a sí misma._

Volvés a concentrarte en el rumbo de la conversación. Michelle está hablándole acerca de la importancia que tiene el individualismo, pero que también es _fundamental_ el trabajo en equipo para garantizar resultados satisfactorios, especialmente cuando hay tantas vidas en juego, especialmente cuando hay tanto dependiendo de tanto, tanto peso sobre tantos hombros, tantos riesgos que correr, tantas decisiones que tomar en un segundo, tanto que perder en un segundo.

"Lo entiendo" Chloe afirma secamente, casi exasperada, como si escuchar esas explicaciones resultara doloroso para sus oídos "y no tengo dificultades para trabajar en equipo o en conjunto con otras personas _siempre_ _y cuando respeten mi espacio y no quieran obligarme a ser algo que no soy_" vuelve a aclarar, remarcando especialmente esa última parte.

_En cuanto nos deshagamos de Carrie y de todos esos idiotas de División que vinieron a ayudarnos y tengamos a nuestro propio personal, eso no va a ser un problema_. Pero obviamente no verbalizás aquella línea que cruza tu cabeza, si no que escogés tus palabras con mejor cuidado:

"Con este proceso de contratación y con la fracturación que va a hacerse, dejando a un departamento de Operaciones de Inteligencia y a otro de Operaciones de Campo que conformen una misma unidad trabajando en conjunto bajo el mismo techo y coordinados el uno con el otro, la idea es armarnos de un equipo de técnicos, analistas, agentes e ingenieros capaces de lograr una mejor colaboración en equipo, sin problemas personales de ninguna índole interfiriendo para garantizar el éxito de las misiones. Después de todo, los agentes de campo ponen sus vidas en manos de los datos aportados por los del equipo de Inteligencia, y el equipo de Inteligencia pone sus manos en los agentes de campo para ser defendidos de inminentes ataques"

Tus frases podrán haber sonado muy bonitas, pero al parecer no deberías haber utilizado el término 'problemas personales', porque Chloe lo interpreta mal, poniéndose automáticamente a la defensiva:

"¿Con '_problemas _personales' se refiere a la acotación médica que se halla al final de mi expediente?" te increpa en un arranque de pasiva agresividad.

"Tanto la Agente Dessler como yo estamos al tanto de su condición" decís con voz laxa, queriendo corregir tu 'error' "y los dos sabemos que no tiene por qué resultar un inconveniente" resumís demostrando firmeza y autoridad sin dejar de ser tan suave como es posible "Me refería a los problemas que surgen en cualquier sitio donde los seres humanos interactúan" seguís explicando "Los desacuerdos, los intercambios de opiniones, esas cosas suceden, es natural que sucedan. La Agente Dessler y yo no estamos de acuerdo en absolutamente todo, solemos tener algún que otro encuentro de opiniones, pero eso no nos impide trabajar juntos" elaborás.

Podrías jurar que si miraras hacia el costado verías a Michelle apretando los labios muy fuerte y moviendo lentamente los dedos sobre su falda, aguantando las ganas de reírse o rogando en silencio para no sonrojarse terriblemente, porque ambos saben bien que esos 'encuentros de opiniones' no tienen nada que ver con temas relacionados a la CTU; son respecto a quién domina el control remoto del televisor, y demás está aclarar que en el cien por ciento de las veces sos _vos_ el que termina cediendo luego de haber pasado al menos veinte minutos atacándose el uno a la otra con cosquillas hasta quedarse sin aire.

Cuando habla, sin embargo, no se nota ninguna emoción extraña en su voz, pero sabés que ese comentario que dejaste deslizar para provocarla va a costarte caro más tarde.

"No sabemos qué clase de técnicas utilizan en las agencias de Washington para solucionar las circunstancias que surgen entre el personal, pero en CTU Los Angeles intentamos lidiar con esas situaciones de la mejor manera posible. Ninguno de nosotros dos como agentes a cargo somos indiferentes a lo que pasa entre nuestros empleados"

_De hecho, somos un ejemplo de lo bien que podrían llegar a llevarse los empleados_ una voz cargada de sarcasmo agrega en tu cabeza.

"Chloe, el hecho de que usted tenga síndrome de Asperger" admirás a Michelle por haberse atrevido a llamar a las cosas por su nombre "no significa que no esté capacitada para ocupar un puesto en esta Unidad, y no significa que en el caso de que quedara definitivamente seleccionada se desencadenarían inconvenientes para su relación con el resto de los analistas, técnicos, etcétera. Si usted se muestra dispuesta a cooperar en la medida necesaria, nadie va a pedirle ni a esperar que sea algo que no es" Michelle le garantiza.

Se te ocurre de pronto en ese segundo, como una punzada que atraviesa tu estómago, que nadie, ni siquiera Michelle, puede asegurar eso. Sin embargo, la amás por haber intentado darle algo de tranquilidad a la pobre, nerviosa, vergonzosa e incómoda Chloe O'Brian con toda la buena intención del mundo.

Otra cosa que no sabés, otra cosa que ignorás, que no te imaginás, es que – durante los próximos tres años – Michelle va a interceder muchas veces para defender a Chloe cuando las cosas se pongan complicadas con los demás, cuando el ambiente se tense, e incluso cuando Chloe misma se equivoque y necesite que se lo señalen para que pueda aprender las lecciones que sus errores deben enseñarle.

Pero cómo saberlo, si los seres humanos viven el hoy y el ahora, si para vos este día a corto plazo no va a ser más que otro día del montón, otro día común y corriente, el día en que conociste a Chloe O'Brian, amiga de tu hermana y futura compañera de trabajo, _subordinada_ para ser más precisos, porque vas a ser, durante un tiempo, su jefe.

No va a ser sino hasta dentro de mucho que recuerdes este como al día en que conociste a alguien que en tu vida y en la de Michelle va a significar más, alguien que va a ser más que una empleada.

La entrevista finaliza minutos más tarde, luego de otro pequeño intercambio de ideas y conceptos respecto al trabajo en equipo y la importancia que tiene en una agencia de este tamaño.

"Muchísimas gracias" es lo que les dice a ambos mientras se ponen de pie los tres y se estrechan las manos en señal de saludo, y esta vez cuando su mano y la tuya se encuentran, el apretón es un poquitito más firme, un poquitito más confiable, un poquitito más seguro.

Y entendés que ese 'muchísimas gracias' encierra varias cosas, especialmente que hayan sido tan amables y comprensivos con ella y su personalidad excéntrica, rara e incómoda.

También entendés que decir ese 'muchísimas gracias' debe haberle costado mucho esfuerzo, pero que hizo todo lo posible para demostrar gratitud sincera.

"Estoy segura de que va a volver a oír sobre nosotros muy pronto, señorita O'Brian"

Estás diciéndolo en serio. Con ese currículum y esas capacidades… Martina no se equivocaba: probablemente sea más inteligente que toda la CTU junta, vos incluido. Y, lo más importante, con todo y todo, te pareció una buena persona (rara, sí, pero una buena persona).

Les dedica una última mueca de labios fruncidos que intenta ser sonrisa antes de salir. En cuanto la puerta se cierra detrás de ella, mirás a Michelle, luego al reloj que llevás en tu muñeca y luego a Michelle otra vez.

"Cuando le cuente a mi hermana lo amable que fuiste con su amiga va a adorarte mil veces más" susurrás despacio, apenas moviendo los labios.

"Cuando lleguemos a tu casa hoy a la noche vamos a tener un intercambio de opiniones respecto a qué canal de dibujos animados vamos a ver antes de irnos a dormir" responde mordazmente, pero podés ver las comisuras de sus labios queriendo levantarse hacia arriba, y sus ojos brillando hablan más que todas las palabras que existan en todas las lenguas del mundo.

"Tenemos una pausa de una ahora antes de la siguiente entrevista, deberíamos aprovecharla para almorzar" sugerís, sonriendo.

Generalmente son raras las ocasiones en las que almuerzan juntos, para no levantar sospechas de ninguna índole. Michelle suele comer en su escritorio, sola y tranquila, y vos en tu oficina. Cuando ves que ya terminó su ensalada o lo que sea que haya encargado ese día, la llamás con cualquier excusa, hacés que te suba papeles o informes a tu oficina y toman un café juntos rápido y a escondidas, un 'café clandestino', como lo denominás vos, antes de que el piso vuelva a llenarse con los que regresan de sus horarios de descanso. Sin embargo, esta última semana de entrevistas, alegando que necesitaban repasar legajos, intercambiar impresiones y decidir a quiénes descalificar y a quiénes considerar para la siguiente ronda, ordenaron comida rápida y almorzaron en tu oficina.

"Me parece bien" pequeña pausa "Chloe me cayó muy bien"

"A mi también" admitís "Y eso que pensé que no sería así"

_La culpa es tuya, me volviste demasiado humano_.

"Podrá tener ciertas dificultades, pero se nota que es una buena persona. ¿Y viste ese currículum? Es brillante"

Suena el teléfono, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Tomás el auricular, lo levantás, te lo llevás al oído.

"Almeida"

Tu interlocutora es una de las recepcionistas.

"Señor Almeida, el señor Jack Bauer está yendo a verlo a su oficina"

"Gracias. Es Jack, viene para acá" comentás a Michelle luego de haber depositado el auricular de nuevo en su sitio "El otro día cuando hablamos me dijo que en cuanto se sintiera mejor pasaría a ver cómo anda todo"

"Podríamos hablarle de Chloe" Michelle propone "Con los conocimientos y preparación que tiene, va a ser mucho más útil trabajando en el departamento de Operaciones de Campo que en el nuestro"

"Mejor hoy no toquemos el tema" fruncís los labios ": Jack probablemente venga en carácter de visita social, por llamarlo de algún modo, y lo que menos quiero es presionarlo hablándole de cosas relacionadas a un puesto que todavía no ocupa. Además" disminuís el tono hasta convertirlo casi en un susurro "Chloe podrá ser muy brillante, pero creo que primero vamos a tener que enseñarle a adaptarse, por lo cual sería preferible que de quedar contratada pasara un tiempo directamente bajo tu mando. Jack no es un hueso fácil de roer como jefe"

Sabés que, a pesar de que lo conoció durante momentos tensos y en medio del caos, sabés que Jack le cae muy bien a Michelle, que admira y respeta su valor y patriotismo, pero lo cierto es que no ha pasado un 'típico día en la CTU' con Jack. Ella conoce a la leyenda, al hombre que salva al mundo en veinticuatro horas, al que lo arriesga todo, al que toma la decisión difícil en el momento correcto y aún cuando los ojos del mundo se vuelven hacia él y lo señalan diciéndole que se equivoca, sigue adelante con coraje y obtiene los resultados que se necesitan. Pero no conoce al Jack malhumorado, hosco, difícil de comprender, traumatizado, triste y deprimido que carga el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, aquel que puede volverte loco e histérico en menos de dos minutos, aquel con el que durante mucho tiempo vos conviviste a diario dentro de las paredes de la CTU sin llevarte realmente bien (seamos honestos: entre Jack y vos existía una especie de odio y rivalidad cordial por tu parte y una tendencia a ignorarte, subestimarte o hacerte enojar por parte de él). Si Michelle lo conociera, ni en sueños se le cruzaría por la cabeza la idea de enviar a Chloe O'Brian a trabajar directamente para Jack Bauer sin antes haberle dado un entrenamiento intensivo, no porque carezca de la capacidad intelectual si no porque carece de… otro tipo de capacidades, capacidades necesarias si uno va a trabajar _para_ Jack Bauer.

"Tendré que esperar a trabajar con él para sacar mi propio juicio sobre él, pero si creés que Chloe estaría mejor en el departamento de Inteligencia primero, entonces hagamos lo que vos decís. Confío plenamente en tu opinión"

Los dos salen de la oficina, con la intención de encontrarse a Jack a mitad de camino, invitarlo a almorzar con ustedes y tener una excusa para conversar con él, ver cómo está, hacerle algo de compañía y tener una chance para estar los tres – que, después de todo, pronto van a convertirse en las cabezas principales de la CTU – en un ambiente más relajado, no en medio de una posible tercera guerra mundial y con doscientas personas corriendo de un lado al otro tratando de lidiar con los desastres causados por una bomba mientras se iban en intentos por impedir la detonación de otra mucho más potente y dañina, un ambiente normal y totalmente distinto del que los reunió casi un mes atrás.

Además, dado que tu relación con Jack siempre fue tan terriblemente tensa, tan cortante, tan tirante, tan plagada de problemas, de miradas cargadas, de malas contestaciones, de encuentros de opiniones, por nombrar solamente un par de características, te gustaría empezar a trabar amistad con él, una amistad cordial. Es decir, no esperás terminar siendo su mejor amigo e íntimo confidente (tu mejor amiga e íntima confidente es Michelle, y siempre va a ser así), pero quisieras empezar a sanar las heridas y baches entre ustedes dos, tapar los agujeros no para ocultarlos si no para arreglarlos, para demostrarle que el resentimiento ha desaparecido y que pueden darse una nueva oportunidad, empezar de cero, con la página en blanco. Después de todo, van a comenzar a trabajar juntos otra vez muy pronto, y querés que esta vez sea distinto.

Ni te imaginás lo distinto que va a ser.

Ni te imaginás hasta dónde va a llegar tu amistad con Jack Bauer. Porque él y vos sí van a terminar teniendo una amistad, una amistad que para él, en sus peores y más oscuros momentos, va a significar mucho. Una amistad que a vos va a salvarte la vida en muchos sentidos.

Pero como eso va a suceder a largo plazo, es imposible que lo sospeches, es imposible que entiendas.

Cuando llegan al piso central, relativamente tranquilo y con un flujo de movimiento normal para tratarse de un día sin amenazas ni protocolos activos, recorren rápidamente el tramo desde el descanso de la escalera que conduce a tu oficina, en una punta, y los enormes portones en la otra. Ya unos metros antes entra en tu campo de visión una escena que te cuesta asimilar: un hombre, Jack Bauer, discutiendo con una mujer. Y esa mujer no es nada más ni nada menos que Chloe O'Brian.

Durante un segundo tanto Michelle como vos intercambian el uno con el otro una mirada inquisidora antes de acercarse más hacía ellos, perplejos, estupefactos e intrigados, para saber de qué se trata todo eso. A medida que la distancia se acorta, podés ver la camisa blanca inmaculada de Jack empapada en lo que sin duda es café caliente, que probablemente salió del vaso de plástico vacío que sujeta en una de sus manos, uno de esos vasos descartables que se compran en los puestos ambulantes de las calles.

"¡Ya le dije que lo siento mucho!" Chloe repite una y otra y otra vez sin parar a un Jack bastante molesto "¡No lo vi, por eso lo choqué, no lo hice a propósito!" insiste la mujer rubia de cara regordeta, quien en tu opinión se halla al borde de un colapso nervioso y, si no te equivocás, tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas de rabia e importancia que amenazan con salir.

"¿Qué sucedió?" interviene Michelle, desconcertada ante el cuadro: Jack hecho un desastre, Chloe nerviosa disculpándose hasta el hartazgo, el vaso de café vacío cuyo contenido está todo desparramado mitad en el suelo y mitad en la camisa de Jack, Chloe con la piel pálida de su cara roja como un tomate.

"Estaba saliendo cuando él entró" Chloe se apresura a explicar, con voz temblorosa y velocidad rápida "Nos chocamos, y él se volcó el café en sus ropas…"

"Eso es evidente" suelta Jack aquel comentario mordaz, y estás seguro que aquello ha de mortificar a Chloe aún más.

"Jack, tengo en mi locker una camisa de repuesto que puedo prestarte" ofrecés rápidamente.

"De verdad lo siento mucho" Chloe sigue disculpándose "pero creo que la próxima vez debería andarse con más cuidado, venía totalmente distraído" lo acusa, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entornados, fulminándolo con la mirada, si a eso puede llamárselo así, ya que a vos más bien te parece una mirada de cachorrito herido y asustado que quiere pretender ser valiente.

"Ya dije que lo lamento" responde Jack seca y tensamente.

Michelle y vos siguen ahí de pie, como fuera de escena, siendo espectadores del pequeño diálogo plagado de incomodidad que está teniendo lugar entre el ex agente, el héroe, la leyendo, y la nerd tímida, incómoda y vergonzosa.

_Ahora que lo pienso, Jack en cierto punto también es un nerd_ se te ocurre de repente, en un milisegundo _También es tímido, antisocial y se pone incómodo alrededor de gente que no conoce; por supuesto, cambia drástica, radicalmente cuando se encuentra en el campo de batalla, con la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo y el destino de millones de vidas depositado en sus manos, pero en su vida diaria, es un poco em… raro, como Chloe. O al menos ambos tienen detalles en común_.

Tus reflexiones fugaces son interrumpidas cuando oís a Chloe replicar:

"Yo también dije que lo siento, y sin embargo usted sigue enojado" la rubia le espeta.

"No estoy enojado, sólo estoy molesto" Jack replica.

"¿No es acaso lo mismo?" Chloe responde exasperada.

Tanto Michelle y vos siguen en silencio, la primera mordiéndose el labio y con expresión en la cara que denota está buscando qué decir para calmar las cosas y terminar con el asunto en cuestión de una buena vez por todas.

"Jack, quizá quieras pasar a los vestuarios y cambiarte de ropa" propone Michelle finalmente, repitiendo la idea original que vos habías tenido y que había sido ignorada porque estaban demasiado ocupados teniendo esa pequeña discusión.

"Yo puedo prestarte una camisa extra" ofrecés otra vez.

Jack te mira a los ojos:

"Gracias, Tony" dice simplemente. Luego devuelve la mirada a Chloe, quien sigue allí al costado, asiendo fuertemente su cartera por el mango de cuero color marrón, con el ceño aún fruncido y una expresión difícil de describir, igual de disgustada y tensa.

"Lamento que nos hallamos tropezado" repite otra vez, con un dejo de sequedad, al darse cuenta que Jack no le quita la vista de encima. Podrías apostar que está rogando para que deje de mirarla fijo e incomodarla de aquel modo.

"Está bien" Jack responde ásperamente "Fue un accidente" concluye, también deseando dar por zanjado el asunto.

"Está bien" Chloe repite quedamente.

Lanza una última mirada incómoda a vos y a Michelle antes de musitar un suave y apenas audible 'hasta luego', y sin volver la cabeza atrás acaba de cruzar el umbral de los inmensos portones, perdiéndose por el pasillo largo y ancho que conduce a la salida, alejándose con paso cada vez más rápido. Notás que Jack la observa con curiosidad, y espera a que haya doblado la esquina, perdiéndose totalmente de su campo de visión, antes de preguntar.

"¿Quién era?" inquiere con curiosidad, a la vez que su mano estruja mecánicamente el vaso de plástico vacío al tiempo que los tres – él, Michelle y vos – se hacen a un lado cuando el encargado de la limpieza llega con un trapeador y uno de esos baldes amarillos para encargarse del suelo manchado con café.

Ves la sonrisa que Michelle le regala al pobre hombre – inmigrante, cincuentón, de aspecto cansino, no habla muy bien Inglés y por lo poco que conversaste con él en castellano sabés que tiene una familia numerosa para mantener – y volvés a sentir algo dentro tuyo, algo que te acostumbraste a sentir, porque lo sentís cada vez que ella hace algo que demuestra lo dulce, amable e increíble que es con cualquier ser humano.

Te distraes, entonces, pensando en cómo eras antes, en cómo sos ahora… Dios, meses atrás cuando Jack y vos trabajaban juntos, y Nina estaba en el medio dando vuelta cual buitre hambriento, engañando a todos, mintiendo a todos, manipulando a todos, definitivamente eras un tipo diferente. Tan diferente… Eras arrogante, _casi_ infantil en algunas cosas, egoísta, empecinado en tener la razón y llevarle la contra a todo el mundo. Ahora mejoraste, _tanto_. Demasiado, demasiado, si pudieras mirar hacia atrás y verte en ese primer día fatídico o en los días previos a él, no te reconocerías. Y sabés exactamente por qué, sabés qué es lo que te cambió, lo que hizo que seas una mejor persona, un mejor ser humano, lo que hizo que quieras esforzarte más y más por ser mejor: _ella_, con sus pequeñas cosas, con sus pequeños gestos, con gestos como ése, con gestos de amabilidad, comprensión y paciencia como los que tuvo con Chloe hace un rato mientras la entrevistaban.

¿Ves? Tus errores del pasado, las cosas que sucedieron, las equivocaciones, el dolor, los problemas, las dificultades, los obstáculos, tu definitivamente infantil y egoísta antigua personalidad, tu ego indomable, todo eso, jamás lo viste como algo que llegaría a llevarte a alguna parte a largo plazo. Siempre viste todo eso como cargas a corto plazo, algo más que llevar sobre tus cansados y adoloridos hombros, lecciones duras que debían aprenderse pero que no traerían frutos fértiles de ningún tipo, simplemente porque eran lecciones estériles.

A largo plazo, la vida te mostró que no es así. Cada paso que diste, cada agujero en el que te encontraste hundido, cada noche de insomnio, cada defecto, cada equivocación, cada virtud, cada decisión, cada palabra, cada lágrima, cada arranque de ira y egocentrismo, de un modo u otro todo te condujo a donde estás hoy, todo te condujo a esta parte de tu vida que no cambiarías por nada del mundo. Todos esos giros sorpresivos te llevaron al instante en el que la conociste a _ella_, y conocerla a _ella_ significó cambiar, convertirte en un mejor ser humano, en una mejor persona,_ querer ser_ un mejor ser humano y una mejor persona… Pero estos cambios, podés notarlos, apreciarlos solamente a largo plazo, luego de ese puñado de meses agonizantes que pasaste entre la espada y la pared hasta que encontraste el equilibrio, el camino, la razón por la cual naciste, la razón por la cual querés ser mejor.

Bueno, dentro de algunos años, luego de otros muchos giros que van a pasar desapercibidos, luego de muchas cosas que van a ir sucediendo, vas a entender que el día de hoy, este 1° de octubre, siempre estuvo destinado a terminar significando a largo plazo más, mucho más de lo que ahora mismo sos capaz de imaginarte.

Ni vos, ni Jack, ni Chloe ni Michelle saben, ninguno de los cuatro se imagina, el giro que empezó a darse hoy. Ninguno de los cuatro sabe a dónde va a llevarlos. Ninguno de los cuatro lo sospecha. Porque los seres humanos no fueron diseñados para apreciar las cosas a largo plazo, los seres humanos no fueron diseñados para entender la magnitud, la profundidad que algunos hechos simples, aislados, comunes y corrientes pueden alcanzar.

La voz de Michelle contestando a la pregunta de Jack, te devuelve a la realidad, y lográs reprimir la sonrisa que estaba formándose en tus labios, pensando en cómo te transformaste gracias a ella, en cuánto querés llegar a ser tan perfecto como ella, para sentir que de verdad la merecés.

"Esa era Chloe O'Brian" explica "Fue nuestra última entrevista de esta mañana. Realmente tiene un currículum impresionante"

"Espero que no sea con las computadoras tan descuidada como lo fue recién cuando tropezó conmigo" Jack deja caer el comentario con un toque de ironía.

"Jack, Michelle y yo íbamos a ir a buscar algo para almorzar" Dios, esperás haber sonado totalmente profesional, esperás haber sonado como la clase de director de la CTU harto de entrevistar gente, deseando salir del edificio y comer un sándwich antes de tener que seguir con el proceso de selección, rogás que Jack no note nada extraño, rogás estar comportándote tan profesional y compuestamente como es humanamente posible "¿Por qué no te unís a nosotros? Podríamos charlar un rato los tres, la sala de descanso debe estar tranquila a esta hora…"

"Eso estaría bien. Pasaba por acá justamente para saber si estaban libres. Hicieron mucho por mí ese día" está refiriéndose al 4 de septiembre ", y nunca tuve oportunidad de agradecerles"

_Wow, al parecer yo no soy el único cambiado. _

"Va a ser mejor que me quite esta camisa manchada" continua.

"Sí, vamos al vestuario, puedo darte una de mis camisas para que reemplaces la tuya, y podemos buscar un cesto de basura para que tires ese vaso"

Comienzan a alejarse en dirección a los vestuarios, adentrándose en el pasillo de paredes color cemento que está siendo refaccionado por un grupo de obreros enviado por el gobierno. La conversación que mantienen es breve, principalmente en torno a las refacciones que están haciendo en el edificio. Jack nunca fue de hablar mucho, menos con vos con quien recién está comenzando a llevarse medianamente bien ahora, así que no te sorprende que el ambiente entre ambos te recuerde un poco a aquel hace un rato en tu oficina mientras Michelle y vos hablaban con Chloe O'Brian.

Chloe O'Brian, la 'culpable' de que Jack esté con la camisa hecha un desastre. No podés evitar reír mentalmente, y te preguntás si Chloe va a contarle a tu hermana del pequeño incidente que tuvo cuando estaba yéndose. Tu hermana se mueve con tanta gracia y tan delicadamente que jamás hubiera tropezado con otra persona, pero Chloe parece carecer de esa gracia y delicadeza, por lo cual creés que debe ser de esas personas que pasa muchos papelones cayéndose y tropezándose y después están horas y horas mortificadas por lo sucedido.

_Dios, de todas las personas en el mundo, mi hermana terminó siendo amiga de una de las, en apariencia, más raras…_ pensás, pero no podés evitar un esbozo de sonrisa mientras aguardás a que Jack salga del vestuario. Estás contento de que Martina tenga una amiga de verdad por primera vez, y estás contento porque Chloe O'Brian definitivamente es la clase de persona que transmite una buena vibra, por muy rara y muy nerd que sea. Te cayó bien, muy bien, y de verdad pensás que tiene el potencial necesario para ser entrenada y trabajar en la CTU.

_Aunque cuando eso suceda será mejor que la mantengamos alejada de Jack y del café_. Reís mentalmente.

De pronto este día que parecía sería largo y aburrido ya no luce tan mal. La mañana, por lo menos, no estuvo tan mal, y aunque si te hubieran dicho dos años atrás que este 1° de octubre estarías pensado esto los hubieras mandado a visitar a un psiquiatra, estás contento de que Jack vaya a almorzar con Michelle y con vos. Después de todo lo sucedido, el pobre hombre necesita distraerse un rato, volver a empezar, reconstruirse de cero, ver que puede rehacer su vida, así como vos rehiciste la tuya, así como vos estás rehaciendo tu vida.

_En realidad, estoy comenzando mi vida. Yo no estaba vivo hasta que llegó ella. Empecé a vivir cuando la conocí a ella. Y nací hace menos de un mes, cuando nos prometimos 'para siempre'. _

"Kim está pensando en estudiar análisis de sistema" te cuenta orgulloso diez minutos más tarde mientras regresan al piso principal de la CTU "Vamos a mudarnos a un apartamento pronto, juntos. Una amiga nuestra nos ayudó a encontrarlo"

Lo notás feliz, y eso te agrada, mucho. Incluso lo notás más feliz que cuando hablaron por teléfono algunas semanas atrás.

"Eso es genial, Jack" le das una palmada de apoyo en la espalda.

Sí, vos, dándole a Jack Bauer una palmada de apoyo en la espalda.

Definitivamente muchas cosas cambiaron, definitivamente muchos giros ocurrieron…

Y quedan tantos giros por ocurrir.

Tantos giros que no te imaginás.

Tantos giros que la mente de un ser humano no puede concebir.

Giros que vas a entender cuando contemples este día, el día que marcó un _antes_ y un _después_, el día que trazó una línea, a largo plazo.

Porque hace un rato, cuando estaban de pie, los cuatro juntos, sumidos en esa tensión incómoda y rara, Jack todo enchastrado con café, café también volcado en el suelo en el suelo, Chloe roja como una frutilla pidiendo disculpas, y Michelle y vos contemplando la escena como dos espectadores que observan desde el contorno externo, sin que ninguno lo sospechara, sin que ninguno lo intuyera, sin que a ninguno se le ocurriera ni por remota casualidad, terminó de cerrarse el círculo, el círculo dentro del cual van a producirse muchos giros.

Y el primero de esos giros tuvo lugar hoy, cuando Chloe O'Brian conoció a Jack Bauer, a Michelle Dessler y a Tony Almeida. El día en que Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler y Jack Bauer conocieron a Chloe O'Brian. Este día, este 1° de octubre, aunque no lo sepas, aunque ni te imagines, aunque sea imposible que lo sospeches, este día es el comienzo de _algo_.

No se te cruzaría por la cabeza, no se te ocurriría, por ejemplo, que esa nerd tímida, incómoda y con dificultades para relacionarse socialmente con otros humanos, dentro de unos años, después de que tengan lugar cosas que van a marcarlos para siempre a los cuatro, va a estar agonizando en un hospital, pidiéndoles a vos y a Michelle que cuiden de su bebé recién nacido en caso de que a ella le pase algo. No te lo imaginás ahora, no, ¿cómo podrías saberlo? ¿Y me creerías si te lo dijera, si te dijera que dentro de siete años va a pasar eso, que vas a contemplar a Michelle meciendo a su ahijada en brazos para hacerla dormir mientras vos desesperado intentás encontrar una forma de hallar al padre de la bebé antes de que sea demasiado tarde y Chloe muera? No, no me creerías. ¿Sabés por qué? Porque el ser humano está diseñado para mirar y entender las cosas a corto plazo, porque no está ideado para ver la profundidad que las cosas simples pueden encerrar. No están ideados ustedes, los seres humanos, para concebir las inmensas posibilidades flotando en el espacio de que algo tan común y corriente como una entrevista de trabajo o un pequeño accidente en el que dos personas se chocan y una le vuelca café en las ropas a la otra puedan dar paso a que empiece a trazarse a un camino, a hilarse un sendero construido de palabras, momentos, sentimientos y miradas que lleven a lugares en los que uno nunca hubiera imaginado estar. El ser humano no está concebido para pensar que en los días comunes y corrientes también pueden trazarse líneas que marquen un _antes_ y un _después_.

Vos este día durante mucho tiempo, durante ese tiempo que comprende a los plazos cortos, vas a mirarlo como a un día común y corriente. El día en que conociste a Chloe O'Brian, una amiga de tu hermana Martina y pronto subordinada tuya en la CTU. Una nerd, una chica brillante e inteligente pero con problemas de relaciones sociales. Vas a pensar en este día, y lo vas a recordar como el lunes en el que tuviste la oportunidad de encerrarte con Michelle cuarenta minutos en tu oficina sin que nadie los molestara, para tener una especie de desayuno precario juntos y conversar. Vas a recordarlo como el día en que Jack terminó cubierto de café porque él y Chloe se tropezaron. Vas a recordarlo como un día más, un día del montón.

Que te pregunten dentro de diez años qué pasó en este 1° de octubre, que te pregunten dentro de diez años y a ver qué contestás, después de haber vivido en carne propia, después de haber visto, después de haber oído, después de haber sentido junto con otras tres personas, qué tan lejos puede llegar la amistad, qué tan lejos pueden llegar los vínculos de confianza, qué tan sorpresivos pueden ser los giros que ocurren durante días comunes y corrientes sin que nos demos cuenta, sin que podamos ver las cosas buenas que esos giros traen, las historias mejores que se escriben luego de esos giros, son que podamos verlo sino hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, a largo plazo.

Que te pregunten dentro de algunos años, a ver qué contestás. A ver si este 1° de octubre fue simplemente el día en que conociste a Chloe, el día en que Jack y Chloe se conocieron. Chloe, una empleada más, a la que va a costarle adaptarse. Chloe, quien va a necesitar ayuda, mucha ayuda, para habituarse a trabajar en la CTU. Chloe, una analista brillante, a veces un poco molesta, a veces un poco rara, todo el tiempo una nerd, pero una buena persona. A ver si dentro de unos años decís que Chloe en tu vida, en la vida de Michelle, en la vida de Jack, estaba destinada a ser sólo esto, lo que va a ser durante los próximos tres años: una empleada, la nerd del grupo, la rara, la que sabe sobre computadoras, la que sabe sobre todo en general, la que siempre dice lo equivocado en el momento equivocado, la que no sabe callarse la boca porque simplemente las palabras salen volando de ella antes de que pueda retenerlas y ahorrarse problemas.

Dentro de muchos años, aunque ahora no lo sepas, aunque ni se te ocurriría suponerlo, vas a recordar a este 1° de octubre como el día en que conociste a la madrina de tus hijos, a la mamá de tu primer ahijada, a la que vas a deberle que Michelle siga viva porque va a impedir que se suicide, la que va a escucharte y a decirte la verdad en lugar de querer encajarte mentiras edulcoradas cuando necesites alguien a quien hablarle, alguien de quien recibir verdades en lugar de excusas.

A tu mejor amiga.

No lo sabés, pero hoy conociste a la que va a terminar siendo tu mejor amiga, la mejor amiga de Michelle, la que va a salvarlos a los dos más de una vez.

Y hoy, aunque él no lo sepa, Jack acaba de conocer a la mujer que va a salvarle la vida _en más de un sentido_, incluso si lo único que vio en primera instancia, lo único que va a ver durante mucho tiempo, es a una nerd con problemas sociales, irritable e irritante, molesta, demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, demasiado entrometida a veces, demasiado fanática de seguir las reglas, demasiado fanática de apegarse al protocolo, demasiado propensa a decir lo equivocado en el momento menos oportuno.

Ni vos ni Michelle ni Jack ni la mismísima Chloe lo saben, pero este 1° de octubre acaba de completarse un rompecabezas. Este 1° de octubre, se encontró la última pieza.

Pero ninguno de ustedes lo imagina. Ninguna mente humana es capaz de concebir el futuro o las consecuencias que las cosas pequeñas traen a largo plazo, porque los humanos _no_ están diseñados para eso.

Mientras bebés una taza de café con tu sándwich escuchás a Jack hablar con entusiasmo y brillo en los ojos por primera vez desde la muerte de Teri, contándoles sobre Kim, sobre su salud, sobre sus planes de regresar a la CTU en diciembre cuando le den alta médica definitiva. Lo escuchás, y no podés creer cómo cambiaron las cosas, cómo la vida giró y giró, cómo todo dio un vuelvo espectacular, cómo las páginas se mancharon de tinta y se llenaron de palabras e historias nuevas, cómo vos cambiaste, cómo Michelle te cambió, cómo todo ineludiblemente siempre cambia, constantemente todo cambia.

Y el ser humano sólo puede apreciar esos cambios a largo plazo, porque para eso fueron hechos.

"Fue un placer verte, Jack" se despide Michelle más tarde, y cuando vos repetís las mismas palabras y le das un apretón de manos, ambos sonríen.

Una sonrisa de verdad.

Promete devolverte la camisa la próxima vez que visite la CTU, probablemente dentro de poco, porque espera unirse a alguna de las reuniones con Distrito y División aunque sólo pueda volver a trabajar oficialmente allí a fin de año según las órdenes del médico.

Michelle y vos regresan al trabajo, sin saber que hoy la vida dio un giro, sin saber que hoy ser marcó un _antes_ y un _después_.

Sin imaginar lo que el futuro les depara a los cuatro. A vos, a Chloe, a ella, y a Jack.

Sin imaginarse todas las palabras, las frases, las confesiones, los secretos que entre ustedes cuatro van a ser dichos.

Secretos que ya suenan en alguna parte de esa madeja enredada, incomprensible, impredecible e inentendible que forma los hechos que, a medida que vaya llegando el tiempo, comenzarán a suceder.

Porque no hay palabra que vaya a caerse de sus bocas que ya no esté escrita. No hay circunstancia que vayan a afrontar que todavía no haya sido escrita.

Aunque ninguno de los cuatro lo sepa.

Aunque ningún ser humano lo sepa.

"_Está muerto, Chloe, y no hay nada que podamos hacer. Está muerto"_

"_Nunca pensé que llegaría a decirte esto, nunca pensé que ibas a ser vos quien me salvaría la vida una y otra y otra vez…"_

"_No estoy simplemente acostándome con ella… Estoy enamorado de ella"_

"_Es ridículo, ¿no? Sólo a mi se me ocurre pensar que él podría llegar a quererme…"_

"_¡Mi marido está en la cárcel, yo estoy embarazada!… ¡No me digas que tengo que ser fuerte y mantener la cabeza en alto, porque no puedo!"_

"_Michelle está grave, en el hospital… Trató de suicidarse… No sé cuántas pastillas habrá tomado…" _

"_Dicen que no va a sobrevivir a esta noche…" _

"_Si algo me pasara, por favor, necesito que lo prometan… Cuiden a mi hija como si fuera de ustedes. Y nunca le digan a su papá que la tuve, por favor… Él no puede saber que tuve a su hija…" _

"_Por cada ruego tuyo pidiéndole a Dios que te dejara morir, había diez ruegos míos pidiéndole a Dios que enviara a sus angelitos para que te cuidaran" _

"_Entonces murió… sin que pudiera decirle que lo amaba" _

"_No necesito palabras, necesito un abrazo. Necesito amigos. ¿No podemos ser amigos?" _

"_Escapáte conmigo. Casáte conmigo. Vayámonos lejos" _

"_No hay forma de describirlo. Es que en realidad no estoy viva. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy muerta. Que respire y exista físicamente no significa que esté con vida. El día que se lo llevaron a él, me mataron a mí" _

"_Por favor, Dios, es mi única amiga… Por favor… No quiero que se muera. Además, perderla a ella significaría perder a mi mejor amigo también, porque si a ella le sucediera algo, Tony no lo soportaría, se moriría con ella"_

"_Es su hija, tiene derecho a saberlo. No podemos ocultárselo" _

"_Me pregunto qué somos. Llevo años preguntándome qué somos nosotros cuatro. Ayer, leyendo, encontré la respuesta. Nosotros cuatro no somos cuerpos que tienen un alma. Somos almas que tienen un cuerpo. Si el alma vive para siempre, entonces es imposible que alguna vez dejemos de ser amigos. Si el alma es eterna, entonces también tiene que serlo esta amistad" _

Si pudiera hablarte, si pudiéramos encontrarnos, vos y yo, el destino y un simple mortal, y yo pudiera decirte, mostrarte, anticiparte esas palabras que van a ser dichas, esas cosas que sucederán, todo aquello que va a pasar, eso que empezó hoy, el día en que se marcó ese _antes_ y ese _después_, esta línea por el momento imperceptible… ¿me creerías?

Yo digo que no. _Sé_ que no.

El hombre, el ser humano, no está preparado para entender al destino.

El hombre, el ser humano, no está preparado para entender aquello que va a acontecer en su vida, y que está de antemano escrito en las estrellas.

No volvamos a mencionar el tema hasta dentro de muchos años, cuando puedas comprenderlo, cuando los cuatro puedan comprenderlo. Así que por el momento dejémoslo así, simple: hoy vos y Michelle entrevistaron a Chloe O'Brian, la amiga de Martina, la nerd, la que es brillante pero carece de habilidades sociales, la que se chocó con Jack Bauer e hizo que se derramara todo su café sobre la ropa. Hoy Jack Bauer conoció a Chloe O'Brian. Hoy Jack Bauer te demostró con sus actitudes que está tratando de reconstruir su vida. Hoy Michelle te demostró una vez más lo perfecta que es cuando se comportó tan amable y comprensiva con Chloe, tan paciente, tan humana.

Y mejor lo dejamos acá.

Porque vos sos un ser humano, y si te explicara el futuro, lo que tienen por delante los cuatro, no me entenderías.


	56. 840 meses de amor

_Sólo quiero estar con vos. _

_Siento al tomar tu mano _

_Que nada puede hacer mejor._

_Y no encuentro un solo motivo _

_Para no sentirme así._

_Me hacés bien todo el tiempo. _

El sol brilla suave en el cielo, perdido entre el mar azul que éste es, con esas nubes blancas que parecen hechas de algodón salpicadas por todas partes, los sonidos y el perfume de California recordándoles a sus habitantes una vez más por qué es la ciudad más hermosa del mundo, acarician tus sentidos al entrar por la pequeña ventana que abriste para inundar el ambiente con un poco de aire fresco. Sobre la mesita un posavasos tejido a mano por tu abuela hace años evita que el tazón lleno de humeante café con leche deje marcas sobre la superficie de madera. El silencio es una música repetitiva pero relajante, como un murmullo arrullador que quiere hacer que sucumbas al sueño acumulado que cargás sobre tus cansados y pesados párpados. La esencia a limón y vainilla mezclados del pedacito de budín que te falta por comer y que yace olvidado en un platito de porcelana con ornamentos orientales en sus bordes todavía puede sentirse en tus dedos y en tus labios. Vos sos la figura pequeñita que, hecha un ovillo en una de las sillas, completa el cuadro, el brillo en tus ojos y el rubor en tus mejillas resaltando más que cualquier otra cosa en la habitación.

En la puerta blanca como la nieve de la siempre semivacía heladera un calendario imanado muestra treintaiún cuadrados grandes, cada uno de ellos representando un día correspondiente al mes de octubre. Dos finos arcos que se espejan el uno al otro, dibujados con pulso delicado utilizando un marcador rojo, encierran al pequeño 7 de color azul claro formando un corazón o, como te gusta pensar a vos, las dos mitades de dos corazones que forman una misma pieza: la mitad de tu corazón y la mitad del de él. Debajo, tu letra prolija, minúscula y perfecta llena el espacio en blanco del cuadrado con un puñado de palabras que encierran un significado demasiado profundo para ser verdadero, pero tan real como el aire que respirás.

_Primer mes. Nos quedan 839 meses más._

El lunes te dijo que quiere pasar al menos setenta años con vos. 840 meses es el equivalente a setenta años. Doce meses multiplicado por setenta años, el resultado es 840. No te importa, realmente, lo ilógico que suena (después de todo, realizando los cálculos se llega a que, para ese entonces, vos tendrías noventa y cuatro y él ciento cuatro años; ¿cuántas personas son lo suficientemente afortunadas para vivir tanto tiempo?): ¿setenta años dijo? Entonces vas a ir contando mes a mes, día a día. Porque si él te prometió que iban a pasar setenta años juntos, entonces estás segura de que va a desvivirse asegurándose de que esa promesa se cumpla. Y también vos: vas a desvivirte queriendo llegar a ese 7 de septiembre en el que llenos de arruguitas y ya muy viejitos puedan sentarse a recordar los setenta años que pasaron juntos, día por día.

Setenta años. 840 meses. Aproximadamente, 25550 días. Y no te importa qué tan ilógico, imposible o irreal suene: vas a llegar a los noventa y cuatro años recordando al menos un pedacito de cada uno de ellos.

Compraste ese almanaque el otro día durante la hora del almuerzo junto con varias cosas necesarias para terminar de preparar su sorpresa (podías ver la curiosidad en _sus_ ojos, quemándolo, cuando le dijiste que tenías que ir a hacer un 'trámite' del que no podías contarle nada). Estabas yéndote de la tienda, con dos bolsas llenas de diversos materiales, cuando lo viste y se te ocurrió la idea. Una sonrisa afloró en tu rostro, y ese millón de mariposas que ya conocés demasiado bien invadió tu estómago, haciéndote cosquillas. Con ojitos ilusionados y tarareando una melodía sin nombre conocido te sentaste en el suelo de tu cuarto y llenaste los espacios en blanco desde el 4 de septiembre en adelante con frases que él susurró en tus oídos, promesas que él te hizo, momentos sencillos pero dulces que pasaron juntos. Y en los días que sigan, vas a elegir una frase, un instante, _algo_ para anotar, para que quede en ese almanaque para siempre, y cuando hayan pasado muchos años y los dos estén viejitos puedan sentarse y repasar esos primeros meses juntos.

Para que dentro de setenta años puedan repasar cada día juntos.

Hoy es sábado, y desde hace varias noches que no dormís bien, porque durante ese tiempo libre entre que salís del trabajo hasta que es hora de regresar a la CTU no hiciste otra cosa que terminar de preparar el regalo que vas a darle mañana. Cualquiera pensaría – por el esfuerzo y dedicación que pusiste en esto – que van a cumplir _un año_ juntos y no _un mes_. Querés hacer este pequeño aniversario tan especial como él hace especial tu vida, por eso te propusiste que tu regalo para él quedara _perfecto_, por eso fue necesario que pasaras tres noches seguidas en vela y sobrevivieras a los días de trabajo siguientes a ellas tomando taza de café tras taza de café para mantenerte activa. A Tony no le hizo mucha gracia que tanto miércoles como jueves y viernes regresaras a tu departamento en vez de ir a dormir al de él, pero dejó de insistir con sus ojitos de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia y sus caritas de nene necesitado de afecto cuando comprendió que la sorpresa que estás preparando para él _es_ _realmente_ importante.

El reloj de pared (amás los relojes de pared, por eso tenés uno en la cocina, otro en tu habitación y un tercero en la pequeña sala de estar que hace las veces de comedor improvisado cuando te acurrucás en el sillón y depositás la cena en la baja mesa ratona) anuncia las ocho de la mañana con quince minutos. No hay palabras para describir lo exhausta que estás y lo mucho que necesitás ir hasta tu cama, refugiarte bajo las sábanas y dormir nueve horas de un tirón, pero aunque tus párpados prácticamente ya no puedan aguantar ni dos segundos más levantados, no podés dejar de sonreír, no podés dejar de esforzarte para que permanezcan abiertos, admirando el resultado de tu trabajo.

Tenés cierta facilidad para algunas manualidades, y te gusta mucho cómo quedó decorado el cuaderno. Forraste ambas tapas – antes grises con letras japonesas impresas en negro – con papel corrugado azul (su color favorito), y escribiste en la portada utilizando letras grandes recortadas en cartulina rosa _Prólogo y Capitulo Uno_. Tus habilidades con la geometría permitieron que cada letra quedara exactamente del mismo tamaño que la anterior. Numeraste cada página usando un bolígrafo dorado, al pie de cada una de ellas anotaste una frase romántica (buscaste en todas partes hasta encontrar las más dulces, resultando en un compilado de palabras hermosas rescatadas de libros, películas, canciones, ensayos filosóficos y series de televisión), y en los márgenes superiores dibujaste larguísimas guardas de corazoncitos de todos los colores con crayones de cera. Resaltaste las palabras más importantes repasándolas con rotuladores brillantes, en algunas esquinas pegaste cuadraditos amarillos en los cuales enlistaste las cosas que más amás de él, en total, doscientas trece, desde sus manos, su voz, sus besos y sus abrazos pasando por el don que tiene para tranquilizarte, su paciencia, su dulzura y hasta llegar a sus uñas tan prolijas, el espacio entre sus dedos donde los tuyos encajan perfectamente como si hubieran sido hechos a medida, su taza de Chicago Cubs y que duerma con la cabeza reposando en el hueco entre tu cuello y tu hombro para dejarte a vos toda la almohada. Con cinta adhesiva de colores (no sabías que existía hasta que la viste en la tienda) pegaste pequeñas cosas que no querés perder nunca, por muy tontas que puedan parecer bajo la mirada de cualquier otro: la entrada de cine de la función que fueron a ver en su primera cita, la rosa de papel que hizo para vos (él podrá decir que es horrible, pero a vos te encanta), los pétalos ya secos de todas las flores que te regaló hasta ahora (no se lo dijiste porque te daría vergüenza, pero nunca te habían regalado flores, jamás, no hasta que él llegó a tu vida) y la tarjeta que venía alrededor de la manito de peluche de Osito. Y claro, por supuesto, llenaste los renglones con tu letra prolija, describiendo este primer mes juntos en perfecto detalle, cada momento, cada instante, cada conversación íntima, cada sensación, cada segundo de amor y magia, cada promesa.

Ahora que repasás carilla por carilla, no podés evitar sonreír. Realmente te gusta mucho el resultado, y creés que a él va a gustarle también.

Querés ser vos quien lea a él cada palabra, renglón por renglón, en susurros, mientras su cabeza descansa sobre tu panza y tus dedos se pierden en su pelo negro. Es verdad que a veces lo llamás osito solamente para molestarlo, que es tu manera cariñosa de hacerle saber lo mucho que te encanta ser conciente de _cuánto_ cambia su personalidad cuando está con vos, de _cuánto_ cambió él desde que te conoció a vos; pero lo cierto es que a veces, muy frecuentemente, te referís a él con ese apodo tierno simplemente porque te gusta, porque hace aún más real esa certeza de que por muy distinto que haya sido alguna vez, por muy diferente que sea en el trabajo o en cualquier otro ámbito de su vida, cuando está bajo tu tacto se transforma por completo. Cuando está bajo tu tacto, cuando tus manos se mueven sobre su piel, cuando tus besos sellan sus labios, cuando lo mirás a los ojos, cuando vos reís, cuando él dibuja sonrisas en tus labios con sus dedos, cuando él te mira y vos le decís que lo amás, se transforma en ese osito. En _tu_ osito. Es un apodo tonto, pero te encanta. Y así querés tenerlo mientras le leas esas palabras, como ya estuvo muchas veces mientras conversaban en vos baja o intercambiaban secretos: totalmente rendido bajo tus caricias, con tus dedos perdiéndose entre sus rulitos cortos de color negro azabache, el que para tus ojos es el hombre más fuerte del mundo reducido a tu voluntad.

Bostezás. Estás exhausta. Necesitás descansar. Lo necesitás a él. Después de varios días de verse sólo en el trabajo e irse cada uno a su casa luego de terminada la jornada porque vos debías ocuparte de su sorpresa, prácticamente te duele el cuerpo: tenés síndrome de abstinencia. O algo parecido. No sabés cómo llamarlo, pero sí sabés que es una necesidad enorme de quedarte en sus brazos por horas y horas. Hoy por la noche van a ir a cenar a un sitio del cual no te develó detalle alguno, y mañana te prometió llevarte a 'un lugar que va a encantarte, pero no te puede decir a dónde porque quiere ver la sonrisa que va a aparecer en tu cara cuando lleguen'. Así que va a ser mejor que te vayas a dormir, que descanses, que recuperes el sueño perdido.

Echás una última mirada al cuaderno antes de guardarlo. Quedó precioso.

En los meses que vienen, querés seguir regalándole cuadernos que tengan en detalle su historia de amor. Querés seguir llenando cuadraditos en los almanaques con frases, momentos, promesas o con cositas tan sencillas. Querés llegar a la vejez junto a él y tener un armario lleno de cuaderno, 849 para ser exactos, uno por cada mes, escritos de tu puño y letra. Quizá no todos tan elaborados y decorados con tanto esmero, pero vas a escribirlos, sabés que vas a escribirlos. Probablemente en el futuro – un futuro inmediato – empieces a agregar fotos de los dos. Todavía no tienen ninguna juntos, pero esperás que eso cambie pronto, porque te morís por llenar tu casa con portarretratos que tengan dentro imágenes de ambos.

Cinco minutos después te dejás caer en la cama y abrazás a Osito, cerrás los ojos e inhalás su perfume en la manga del sweater que tenés puesto. Eso te lleva a pensar en sus otros regalos: un sweater nuevo, una camisa y una campera de cuero. Sí, te excediste un poco, y te salió carísimo porque fuiste a la mejor tienda de ropa de Los Angeles, pero no te importa en lo absoluto. Tu intención inicial era la de comprarle un sweater (dado que ya le robaste tres que ahora son oficialmente tus pijamas), pero cuando viste todas esas camisas y camperas alineadas en las interminables filas de perchas simplemente no pudiste contenerte. Él te mima tanto, demasiado, y te da todos los gustos posibles, por lo cual no querías escatimar en nada con este segundo regalo.

Sonreís con el rostro enterrado en la almohada. Programaste el despertador para que sonara a las cuatro de la tarde, con el tiempo justo para prepararte antes de que él te pase a buscar. Eso significa que tenés varias horas para soñarlo tanto como quieras e imaginar qué sorpresas serán las que va a darte esta noche y mañana hasta que llegue la hora de verlo.

* * *

Son las seis de la tarde con diez minutos, y aunque tu horrible autoestima se empecine en querer decirte lo contrario, no podés dejar de sonreír ante la perspectiva de que estás a escasos pisos de distancia de la planta baja, y que cuando llegues y salgas del ascensor vas a estar solamente a metros de distancia de alcanzar la puerta, y que cuando cruces la puerta él va a estar ahí, esperándote, y va a decirte que estás hermosa, aún si tu tendencia es la de pensar que seguís siendo un patito feo al que le dicen que es lindo solamente por compasión.

Tu abuela solía consolarte diciéndote que eras bonita, pero no le creías. A nadie le creerías, solamente le creés a él cuando te mira a los ojos y trata de convencerte de que sos preciosa, y luego al ser cruzado tu rostro por la más mínima expresión de incredulidad te levanta del suelo y te hace girar en sus brazos para lograr que esa mueca se convierta en una sonrisa, una sonrisa como la que tenés ahora, mientras finalmente abrís la puerta del edificio y lo encontrás a él esperándote en el pórtico, con los ojitos demasiado brillantes.

Sus manos tibias acunan tu rostro sin que ninguno de los dos diga una palabra, y no tardás ni medio segundo en depositar suavemente en el suelo la bolsa de papel madera en la que llevás sus regalos y empezar a besarlo, usando tus propias manos para acariciar su rostro.

No te importa si algún vecino o el encargado pasa y los ve. Para empezar, son besos inocentes, no es la clase de besos que le darías si estuvieran los dos solos y en una situación un poco más privada; son más las veces que sus labios terminan en la punta de tu nariz o en tus mejillas o párpados en lugar de en los tuyos propios. Además, las pocas personas del edificio que te conocen ya saben que estás enamorada: el encargado ha visto a Tony varias veces cuando te llevó hasta la puerta o te pasó a buscar, dos vecinas en diferentes ocasiones se encontraron con vos y te felicitaron por 'haber encontrado a un muchacho tan bonito para que te cuide' y una tercera te comentó que los vio abrazándose en la vereda y lo primero en lo que pensó fue que 'ese chico debe adorarte por la forma en que te agarra como si nunca quisiera dejarte ir'. Todas esas veces, sonreíste como loca, te pusiste colorada como nunca antes, y no pudiste más que esbozar un par de palabritas tontas que sintetizaban lo feliz que estás y lo muy enamorada que te tiene, mientras por dentro te morías de incomodidad, de vergüenza y de un ataque de mariposas en la panza.

"Feliz primer mes" suspira despacio, arrancándote de tus pensamientos y recuerdos, enredando dos de sus dedos en tus rulos – que llevás sueltos – mientras uno de sus brazos rodea tu cintura.

"No es nuestro primer mes hasta mañana" comentás en voz baja "En todo caso, feliz vigésimo noveno día" lo corregís con una risita tonta.

"Feliz vigésima noveno día" se corrige, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra, mientras volvés a tomar la bolsa que habías dejado en el suelo y entrelazás tus dedos con los suyos.

Comienzan a caminar hacia el auto, despacio, sin apurarse. Amás ir tomada de su mano. En momentos como este, te parece el gesto más dulce del mundo. Es la manera más dulce de mostrarle al resto de las personas que él y vos son dos partes de una misma pieza, que se completan el uno al otro.

"Te extrañé mucho durante toda la semana" confiesa, presionando su frente contra tu sien.

Notás que está observando la bolsa con interés. Sabe que ahí está su regalo, su sorpresa, ésa en la que estuviste trabajando tanto y que impidió que pudieras pasar las noches anteriores con él, en su departamento. También sabés que tampoco va a preguntar o comentar nada sobre la bolsa: tiene en claro que el regalo es para el día siguiente, no para ahora.

"Yo te extrañé más"

Cuando están frente a su coche, te detenés, tomás su rostro entre tus manos, y lo atraés hacia el tuyo para besarlo. Tus labio inferior queda inmediatamente capturado entre sus labios, su respuesta al beso un poco más apasionada, causando que automáticamente quieras que una boca se pegue a la otra tan humanamente como posible. Te encanta sentir su piel tibia bajo tus dedos, pero cuando para profundizar aún más el beso tus manos bajan despacio hasta cerrarse alrededor de su cuello, la piel ahí prácticamente quema.

Es entonces cuando te das cuenta.

Es entonces cuando te percatás.

Puede que tu piel tenga cierta tendencia a enfriarse con facilidad, puede que su piel siempre esté tibia (lo cual te encanta, especialmente cuando frotás uno de tus pies contra uno de los suyos antes de quedarme dormida), pero esta vez es distinto. Este caso es distinto. Tiene el cuello hirviendo, la nuca hirviendo.

Tu boca y su boca se separan despacio. Tu frente reposa sobre su frente. Está caliente, bastante, pero su cuello hierve más. Quizá es de esas personas que suben la temperatura corporal cuando tienen fiebre, pero mantienen una temperatura normal en sus frentes. Lo que sí sabés con certeza es que Tony Almeida - quien ahora está rodeando tu cintura con sus brazos, atrayéndote hacia sí y meciéndote despacito de un lado al otro – está volando de fiebre.

Sus ojos miran los tuyos con la misma ternura que siempre encontrás en ellos, y cuando los ves más brillantes que de costumbre y vidriosos, tus sospechas cobran más sentido y se vuelven más reales.

Tiene fiebre, estás segura.

"Tony, ¿te sentís bien?" preguntás, preocupada, acariciando su espalda y sintiendo bajo la tela de la camisa celeste que lleva puesta que también está ardiendo.

"Sí" responde.

"Estás mintiendo" lo acusás.

Podés leerlo tan bien, tan bien aprendiste a leerlo que te das cuenta en cuanto te dice una mentira, incluso si es una mentira blanca.

"No estoy mintiendo" se defiende, pero obviamente su defensa no hace más que hundirlo como si acabara de ponerse un chaleco de plomo. Esa media sonrisa en la que se curvan sus labios, ese algo que aparece en la comisura de su boca, la forma en que sus ojos cambian, la forma en que sus manos acarician tu pelo… Está mintiendo.

_Dios, es adorable hasta cuando miente_.

"Amor, tenés fiebre, no me mientas" le pedís, con tono dulce pero firme.

Pasás una mano por su frente, luego por su cabello, su cuello, su espalda, sin dejar de mirarlo, sin que él deje de mirarte o de mecerte despacito. Siguen de pie en la acerca, frente a su auto, pero a ninguno de los dos parece importarle. Es como si el mundo no existiera, como si el resto del mundo se hubiera desdibujado alrededor de ustedes. Y es que es así: siempre que están juntos no existe ninguna otra cosa que no sea el otro.

"Quizá tenga algo de temperatura" asume finalmente, tratando de restarle importancia.

"¿_Algo_ de temperatura? Tony, estás hirviendo"

"No exageres, Michelle…" se queja, y una mueca aún más adorable desfigura su rostro, causando que se parezca al de un nene pequeñito que está luchando para que un adulto le dé la razón.

"No estoy exagerando" de pronto tu aspecto es de seriedad, y él se da cuenta, por lo cual de su rostro se apodera la seriedad también.

No vas a decírselo en este momento porque no es el adecuado, pero todavía recordás el día en que tu abuela murió. Volaba de fiebre. Todavía recordás las veces que tu mamá tenía fiebre y deliraba, llamando a tu papá. Todavía recordás cuando Danny tenía fiebre, y estaba histérico y te trataba peor que de costumbre, aliviando su propio malestar molestándote a vos, llamándote "china", "adoptada", "bebé no deseado", "huérfana" o "cabeza de resortes" (por tus rulos) para hacerte enfadar. Recordás cuando vos tenías fiebre, y nadie estaba ahí para cuidarte o hacerte mimos hasta que te sintieras mejor: tu abuela tenía que trabajar, Danny nunca estaba en la casa más de lo estricta y mínimamente necesario, y durante los años que tu mamá vivió con ustedes antes de que se fuera con la boca llena de mentiras y promesas que no cumpliría generalmente no se levantaba de la cama o no hacía otra cosa que no fuera beber sin cesar. Si Tony tiene fiebre, no querés que pase todo lo que queda del sábado fingiendo sentirse bien para evitar mostrar debilidad delante de vos o para no arruinar los planes que tenían. Si tiene fiebre, querés cuidarlo y mimarlo como nunca te cuidaron o mimaron a vos cuando estabas enferma. Querés cantarle al oído para que se duerma, frotarle la panza, obligarlo a tomar aspirinas, llevarle té o jugo de naranja… Querés cuidarlo, como nunca te cuidaron a vos. No estás exagerando: estás tratando de atenderlo como él se merece.

"Tony, tenés fiebre" volvés a repetir "Si tenés fiebre, entonces no deberíamos estar acá" gesticulás con los brazos y la cabeza ": deberías estar en cama, y un médico debería verte"

"Michelle, tengo fiebre por el tema de la muela" trata de tranquilizarte, otra vez intentando restarle importancia a la situación.

La muela estuvo molestándolo desde el domingo pasado, cada vez con más frecuencia. Prácticamente le rogaste que fuera al área médica de la CTU para que le recetaran un calmante o algo para aliviar la inflamación, o quizá hasta le consiguieran a un dentista que se ocupara del tema, pero es tan terriblemente (y adorablemente) caprichoso que por mucho que hizo caso omiso.

Se lo pediste a los besos, pero no cedió.

Se lo pediste en medio de una guerra de cosquillas en la que acabaron en el suelo de su cocina, pero no cedió.

Se lo pediste en medio de uno de esos abrazos larguísimos que duran minutos enteros, pero no cedió.

Se lo pediste con carita de compungida, y _casi_ cedió, pero no del todo.

¿La razón por la cual se niega con tanta rotundez?: el dentista le da miedo. _Un poquito _dijo, pero sabés que ese _poquito_ en realidad es un _mucho_, y si va a ver al médico de la CTU, entonces vos no vas a poder acompañarlo y tomar su mano entre las tuyas para hacer que se sienta mejor, porque sería lo mismo que empezar a gritar a voces ese secreto que llevan _casi_ un mes guardando. Le prometiste acompañarlo a un consultorio privado _cuanto antes_, pero ahora que tiene fiebre, obviamente la infección de la muela es mucho más grave de lo que pensaban. No puede _darse el lujo_ de no ir al dentista inmediatamente.

"Dame las llaves del auto, Tony" le pedís con voz segura, firme, decidida pero a la vez suave y afectuosa, extendiendo una de tus manos con la palma hacia arriba.

"¿Para qué?" pregunta sorprendido, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Antes de seguir hablando, te tomás unos segundos para examinar su rostro con muchísimos cuidado. Sí, lo que pensabas: es difícil notarlo, pero el lado derecho de su rostro está levemente hinchado.

"¿En este momento te duelen la muela y el oído?" inquirís, ignorando su pregunta.

"Sí" admite "¿Cómo sabías que ahora también me duele el oído?"

"Porque es común: cuando la muela está infectada, el dolor sube hasta el oído. Y la garganta. Y el cuello. Y te agarra una fiebre altísima"

"Michelle, no tengo fiebre tan alta… Por favor, dejemos esto atrás, vayamos a cenar y…"

"No" lo interrumpís con resolución, y luego decidís apelar a sus capacidades para entenderte "Amor, estás enfermo…"

"Una infección de muela y oído no es una enfermedad" se queja, chasqueando la lengua en señal de exasperación, a la vez que intenta disuadirte, distraerte besándote alrededor de los ojos, causando que los cierres, pero no por eso tu cerebro se apaga y se te quita de la cabeza la idea de obligarlo a ir a ver un médico de urgencia. De hecho, cuando al sentir sus labios en tu piel instintivamente llevás tus manos a su cuello, tu preocupación aumenta: en menos de cinco minutos pareciera haber levantado aún más temperatura.

"Almeida, no vas a convencerme" le advertís "Dame las llaves del auto" volvés a extender la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

"Pero si vos conducís, ¿entonces cómo voy a llevarte al lugar sorpresa?" protesta.

"No vamos a ir al lugar sorpresa, amor" anunciás, con un dejo de tristeza: sabés cuánto él quería hacer este primer aniversario completamente especial "Al menos no hoy. Vamos a ir a una guardia para que te vea un dentista y pueda recetarte un antibiótico, un analgésico y te dé un turno para que te arreglen la muela" le explicás con suavidad, queriendo atenuar tus palabras con caricias y besos esquimales inmediatamente después de haberlas dicho.

"Michelle, detesto el dentista, odio ir al dentista" sigue protestando, pero no por eso te aparte de él. Es más: acerca tu cuerpo al suyo hasta que están abrazándose de nuevo, y entierra su rostro en el hueco que hay entre tu hombro y tu cuello. Sentís sus labios dejando su marca ahí "Te prometí que iba a ir a un dentista esta semana, ¿te acordás? Voy a ir, la promesa sigue en pie" te asegura "Pero hoy no, porque hoy es nuestro día especial" ¿es acaso eso chantaje emocional? "Y es el primer día en muchos en que te tengo para mi solo" sí, eso es chantaje emocional "y puedo actuar como el tonto enamorado que soy en lugar de tener que fingir ser tu jefe y hacer de cuenta que sos solamente una empleada más" sí, chantaje emocional en su máxima expresión "Además, dejar pasar la oportunidad de sorprenderte con todas las cosas que planeé por una simple fiebre y un dolor de muela me parece muy tonto" levanta la cabeza hasta que sus ojos y los tuyos quedan nivelados, y con sus manos recorre los bordes de tu cara, para luego acunar tus mejillas con las palmas "Michelle, cualquier dolor, cualquier dolor que exista yo puedo soportarlo si estoy con vos haciéndote feliz. Por favor, este día es importante para mí"

Y _casi _cedés. Casi. Estás a punto de ceder. Por un segundo, por una milésima de segundo. Pero luego volvés a tus sentidos y rápidamente respondés:

"Anthony Almeida, sos el hombre más dulce del mundo y amo que me ames tanto, pero voy a tener que declinar tu oferta, mi vida. Vamos a ir a la guardia odontológica quieras o no, porque si esa infección se pone peor, entonces no solamente van a aumentar el dolor y la fiebre, si no que acabarías internado" no estás tratando de asustarlo o algo por el estilo, más bien es la pura verdad "Además, ¿qué clase de mujer sería si ignorara que estás mal y dejara que me llevaras a pasear de todos modos, sabiendo que estás esforzándote para mantenerte en pie cuando deberías estar descansando, ocupándote de tu salud? Te amo demasiado como para no hacer esto, así que Tony, va a ser mejor que me des las llaves del auto, te subas al coche, cierres los ojos y trates de mentalizarte con la idea de que tu novia va a llevarte a que te vea un dentista"

Lo oís suspirar resignado, vencido, cansado de luchar contra lo invencible. Las llaves de metal frío de su coche acaban finalmente en tus manos.

"Gracias, Tony" decís con voz suave, acariciando su mejilla con las yemas de tus dedos.

"Te considero principal responsable de haber arruinado trágica y drásticamente nuestro primer aniversario" te acusa en tono melodramático, pero sabés que no lo dice en serio, o que al menos no lo dice con resentimiento.

"Hoy no es nuestro primer aniversario" respondés, al tiempo que los dos se acomodan en sus respectivos asientos.

Dejás la bolsa escondida en el asiento trasero, cuidando de que su contenido no se caiga. Notás cómo él se reclina sobre el respaldo y cierra los ojos por un momento. Te alegra haberte dado cuenta de que tenía fiebre: caso contrario, hubiera pasado todo el sábado fingiendo sentirse bien, cuando en realidad no es así.

Estás a punto de poner el motor en marcha, pero te detenés.

"No te molesta que maneje tu auto, ¿no?" verbalizás una preocupación que recién ahora cruza tu cabeza.

Muchos hombres se ponen histéricos cuando se trata de sus autos, y lo entendés. No te imaginás a Tony siendo un histérico en cuanto a los autos, pero puede que tal vez no le guste que cualquiera lo maneje. Tal vez deberías haber ofrecido que usaran tu auto y dejaran el suyo estacionado ahí.

"Porque si preferís, podríamos…" empezás, pero él te interrumpe.

"Michelle, estoy dejando que me lleves _al dentista_" remarca las últimas dos palabras con especial énfasis ", un _sábado_" más énfasis "Es decir, en palabras más simples: si confío tanto en vos y estoy tan loco de amor por vos como para permitir que me lleves _al dentista_" sonreís, te sonrojás, todo al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de mirarlo ", entonces creo que se sobreentiende que la misma confianza se aplica a todos los otros ámbitos de mi vida. Podés usar mi auto, mis tarjetas de crédito, mis cuentas bancarias, convertir mi departamento en una biblioteca, pintar las paredes del cuarto de baño de rosa… Podés hacer lo que quieras, Michelle, yo nunca voy a decirte que no. Dios, estoy aceptando que me lleves _al dentista_" ríe, y vos también reís "Nunca pensé que existiera persona capaz de eso, pero aparentemente sí existe" el dorso de una de sus manos, ahora también hirviendo debido a la fiebre, acaricia tu frente repetidas veces.

"Es que en el fondo sabés que tengo razón"

"No" niega levemente con la cabeza, se muerde el labio, se rasca el costado derecho de su rostro, desvía la mirada hacia abajo y luego sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse con los tuyos. Vidriosos y brillantes a causa de la fiebre, están, pero eso no impide que veas todo el amor que siente por vos, en su más puro e intenso estado "Cuando se trata de estas cosas, generalmente no hay quién me persuada, Michelle. Solamente vos" ahí está otra vez, el color rojo apoderándose de tus mejillas, haciendo que se enciendan furiosamente "Estuviste toda la semana preocupada por mi muela, insistiendo para que aceptara ir al dentista, y ahora que tengo fiebre y dolor de oído y las cosas parecen estar poniéndose peor, tenés esa carita de consternación a la que simplemente no puedo negarme" respira hondo, suelta el aire "Incluso si eso significa ir a un lugar al que odio. Incluso si eso significa tener que ir a la guardia de un hospital. Incluso si eso significa tener que tragarme el orgullo y el ego masculino y pedirte que me acompañes y me agarres de la mano para que sienta menos miedo. Incluso si significa que dentro de cincuenta años cuando tengamos nietos y les contemos nuestra historia parte de ella implique decir 'en nuestro vigésimo noveno día juntos la abuela me llevó de urgencia a la guardia odontológica de un hospital porque tenía fiebre y una infección molar'"

Te conmocionan sus palabras, la forma en que las dijo, la forma en que su mano sigue acariciando tu frente, la forma en que sus ojos se pierden en tus ojos y viceversa, la emoción y la suavidad de su voz haciendo que tiembles de pies a cabeza cuando alcanza tus oídos, esa confesión tan tierna que acaba de hacer, esa seguridad que te hace sentir y a la vez ese miedo que se mezcla en tu panza junto con las mariposas que te hacen cosquillas porque con cada paso que dan juntos cada día te recuerda y demuestra más y más que su existencia entera pende de tus manos, que tenés el poder de hacer con él lo que quieras, el mismo poder que él tiene sobre vos, porque también lo dejarías hacer absolutamente cualquier cosa que quisiera.

"También podemos contarle a nuestros nietos que me dejaste sentar tras el volante de tu auto" agregás con una sonrisa y con voz suave y dulce, pero llena de emoción, porque todavía no se va el efecto de lo que te dijo. De hecho, no creés que el efecto de las cosas que te dice, de _cualquiera_ de las cosas que te dice, pueda irse alguna vez.

"Esperemos no tener que contarles que chocaste contra un poste de luz" comenta en son de broma, riendo.

Chasqueás la lengua, mordés tu labio, negás levemente con la cabeza y reprimís una carcajada que pugna por escaparse de tu garganta mientras hacés girar la llave y finalmente ponés el motor en marcha.

* * *

Nunca te imaginaste que un sábado a las seis de la tarde con cuarenta y muchos minutos la guardia odontológica de un hospital podría estar _tan_ repleta al punto de que apenas hay lugar para sentarse, al punto de que hay al menos treinta personas de pie apoyadas contra las paredes esperando, o algunas más informales sentadas en el suelo, la mayoría de ellas con caras de dolor absoluto, algunos llorando a causa de la molestia en los dientes, otros en silencio pero con expresiones de enojo e impaciencia, otros sosteniendo compresas frías para aliviar la inflamación.

Son casi las ocho de la noche, y desde las siete menos diez de la tarde que están esperando. Les dijeron que la demora era de por lo menos tres horas porque había poco personal, demasiados pacientes sin turno a los que atender y otras disculpas de ese estilo.

Preferís esperar, y la mirada que le echaste a Tony cuando sugirió ir a otra clínica dejó en claro que eso está fuera de discusión. Podrían haber ido a otro hospital, pero esta es la mejor guardia odontológica de la ciudad de Los Angeles. No conocés ninguna otra en realidad, y no querés arriesgarte a ir a un lugar donde quizá los atienden más rápido pero no igual de bien.

Una señora bastante mayor que se cansó de esperar les dejó el asiento que había estado ocupando, así que mientras tu reloj de pulsera señala que pasan diez minutos de las ocho él se encuentra en una de esas sillas de plástico que están empotradas contra la pared sostenidas por un caño negro sobre el cual hay muchas otras sillas del mismo plástico color verde agua, mientras vos estás sentada sobre sus rodillas, inclinada hacia atrás. Sus brazos rodean tu cintura y sus manos están entrelazadas sobre tu panza. Su cabeza reposa sobre tu espalda, y juzgando por su respiración pausada y elaborada deducís que la fiebre lo redujo a un tramo de inconsciencia previo al sueño, pero que no está del todo dormido.

Deberías haberlo llevado al dentista antes, durante la semana, en lugar de posponerlo. Si lo hubieras hecho, la infección no hubiera llegado al punto de causarle fiebre y otitis. La próxima vez, vas a arrastrarlo enseguida si hace falta, pero no vas a dejar que pase más tiempo. La próxima vez vas a llevarlo a la fuerza, aunque después de esa conversación que tuvieron en su auto no creés que sea necesario: dejó bien en claro que por vos hace lo que sea, y que a tu 'carita de preocupación' no va a negarse nunca más.

"Michelle" de pronto lo escuchás murmurar, con sus labios presionando contra tu cuello ", creo que estoy volando de fiebre" comenta con la voz ahogada.

"Ya sé, osito" contestás, girando un poco para quedar de costado. Levantás su cabeza hasta que sus ojos quedan a tu altura y sentís su frente. Te das cuenta que debe tener unos cuarenta grados de temperatura.

Está empezando a preocuparte de verdad.

"Voy a ir a hablar con una enfermera, ver si pueden atendernos un poco más rápido…"

"No, no vayas a ningún lado" protesta en voz baja, en un susurro, en apenas un suspiro, agarrándote con más fuerza y cerrando sus brazos aún más firmemente alrededor de tu cintura, enterrando su cara en tu cuello otra vez "Quería llevarte a cenar a la playa, y que miráramos las estrellas… Ahora todo lo que podemos mirar es a las enfermeras ir y venir con cara de querer tirarse de un balcón para acabar sus vidas de sufrimiento"

_El hecho de que conserve el sentido del humor es bueno. _

"Podemos mirar las estrellas cualquier otro día. Ahora me preocupa tu fiebre" susurrás.

"Michelle, quizá deberíamos ir a casa" sugiere "Ya esperamos, ¿cuánto?, ¿una hora y media?" notás que está cansado, exhausto "Vayamos a casa, cenemos algo…"

"No" decidís mantenerte firme "Quiero que un doctor te vea y que te recete antibióticos" insistís.

"Quiero ir a casa, Michelle" vuelve a protestar, en una especie de ruego mezclado con un lamento.

Parece un nene de cinco años, lo cual en este estado de vulnerabilidad suyo te resulta completamente adorable.

"Es un ratito más, ¿sí?"

Tomás su rostro y lográs que quede a la altura del tuyo. Buscás sus labios y los capturás en un beso inocente, apenas una mordida.

"Un ratito más" repetís "y después vamos a casa"

_Casa_. Es su departamento, en realidad, pero para vos también se convirtió en tu casa, a pesar de que solamente pasó un mes. Tu departamento es el lugar donde vos vivís, a donde te llegan las facturas para pagar, nada más. _Tu hogar_ es _su_ departamento. Así de simple. Ahí te sentís a salvo y segura, adorada y cuidada, siempre querida, nunca como si sobraras. Nunca antes en ningún otro lugar te sentiste así: sólo en su casa.

"Mmmh, está bien" accede.

Vuelve a enterrar su cara en tu cuello otra vez, y sentís sus besos en tu hombro, apenas perceptibles.

"El oído está matándome, Michelle" susurra.

"Shhh, está bien" frotás su espalda repetidas veces para reconfortarlo "Está bien, amor, ya va a pasar"

_No puedo creer lo mal que se siente. E iba a fingir estar bien solamente por mi. _

Seguís con tu mano recorriendo su espalda de arriba abajo un rato más. A través de la tela de la camisa podés sentir que está hirviendo. Él se queda en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, y esta vez sos vos la que le habla al oído para hacer que se relaje. Sin embargo, media hora y una aspirina después, parece estar sintiéndose mejor.

"_No sé qué hice para merecerte, pero por lo que sea que haya hecho estoy eternamente agradecido_"

Acaba de hablar en Español, lo cual sabés suele hacer cuando está demasiado cansado o demasiado molesto. Acaba de hablar en Español, y si bien no entendiste lo que dijo, su voz sonó demasiado dulce, demasiado tierna. Estás segura de que fue una de esas frases románticas capaces de deshacerte por dentro como si tu alma estuviera hecha de azúcar.

"En Inglés, ¿puede ser?" le pedís con un risita, y cuando repite las mismas palabras en el idioma que comprendes, besás su mejilla y sonreís como una criatura de cinco años, totalmente ajena al hecho de que están en la sala de espera de la guardia de un hospital y no en la playa, en un parque o en alguno de esos lugares especiales típicos de una cita romántica.

En realidad, cuando estás con él no necesitás demasiado: el romanticismo aparece solo. La forma en que te mira, cómo te besa y acaricia, las cosas que dice, eso es lo que hace cada momento que pasan juntos romántico, no el lugar. De hecho, más allá de que está volando de fiebre y se siente mal y están en un hospital esperando desde hace casi dos horas para que lo atienda un dentista, no estás pasándolo mal para nada. El hecho de estar con él, un cuerpo próximo al otro, hablar en voz baja, mirarse inocentemente, tomarse de la mano incluso cuando no están caminando…, todo eso contribuye a que el momento sea perfecto, más allá de las circunstancias, más allá del lugar, más allá de todo. Y que te haya dicho eso…, simplemente lo hace incluso mucho más romántico. Lo hace mil millones de veces más romántico.

"Si no te tuviera acá conmigo, me sentiría mucho peor. El solo tenerte ayuda" te dice "Sólo con abrazarte me siento mejor" cierra sus brazos alrededor tuyo con mayor fuerza.

"Tony, te sentís mejor gracias a la aspirina que prácticamente tuve que forzarte a tragar" comentás con una risita suave, pero en realidad por dentro estás sintiendo lo que provocan sus palabras, ese algo tibio que te invade de punta a punta y te enamora aún más.

"No, sos vos, no es la aspirina" insiste "Tomé muchas aspirinas durante esta semana para sentirme mejor, pero no surtieron grandes cambios"

"¿Así que yo vendría a ser tu medicina?" le seguís el juego.

"Sí"

"¿Algo así como una cura para todos tus males?" continuás animándolo a que siga hablándote con esa dulzura que sólo él tiene, con una sonrisa cada vez más grande en tu rostro, y una adoración profunda cada vez más intensa brillando con locura en sus ojos, que a pesar de estar vidriosos y rojos por la fiebre siguen siendo los más hermosos del mundo, porque son tuyos, porque son tus espejos favoritos, porque sabés que él quiere que seas la única que se mire en ellos, porque sabés que sos la única a la que esos ojos miran, incluso si a veces no entendés qué encuentran en vos que sea tan atrayente.

"Sos como un milagrito. Bueno, en realidad_ sos_ un milagrito"

"Vas a hacer que me emocione, y voy a empezar a llorar" le advertís, sintiendo ya las lágrimas acumulándose en tus ojos, naciendo directamente desde el fondo de tu alma y empapándolos. No vas a dejarlas caer. Están en un lugar público, hay otras personas. Cuando él te mira y te abraza el Universo alrededor tuyo se desdibuja, es verdad, pero no te sentirías cómoda emocionándote en medio de la guardia de un hospital "No me gusta llorar en público" le avisás, frunciendo los labios y presionándolos para evitar que esas gotitas de agua que inundan tus ojos comiencen a deslizarse libres por tus mejillas.

"¿Nunca nadie te lo dijo?" pregunta en voz tan baja que prácticamente tenés que adivinar palabra por palabra.

Sabe que nunca nadie te amó como él. Que nunca nadie te trató como él. Que nunca nadie te cuidó, apreció, adoró y mimó como él. Y no le dijiste abiertamente que sos virgen (¿cómo se mete un tema así de delicado en una conversación? No es como si pudieras simplemente tomar aire y soltar durante el desayuno algo como 'ah, a propósito, no te lo comenté antes, pero cuando se trata de sexo en el campo de la práctica soy totalmente inexperta'), pero intuís que de algún modo él lo sabe. Él sabe que no hubo nadie antes que él, aunque no haya sido dicho explícitamente. Él sabe que va a ser el primero, y el último y el único, aunque no se lo hayas dicho con palabras. Sencillamente sabés que lo presiente, por la forma en que te mira, la delicadeza con la que te abraza y besa, como si temiera romperte, como si quisiera cuidarte de todo porque intuye lo frágil que _realmente_ sos.

"Sabés que estas cosas lindas para decirme a mí se te ocurren solamente a vos" das por toda respuesta, sonrojándote y esquivando su mirada "Nunca nadie antes me dijo eso" suspirás.

"Tengo una teoría sobre eso" antes de que puedas agregar algo, él sigue, con su cabeza descansando en tu hombro, mientras tus manos siguen trazando círculos en su espalda y acariciando su pelo "Nunca nadie te dijo cosas lindas y los hombres no se mataron los unos a los otros para tenerte encerrada en una cajita de cristal rosa porque Dios te hizo solamente para mí, Dios te hizo sólo para mis ojos. Me dio a mí la capacidad de apreciar tu belleza, y a los demás les concedió la estupidez necesaria para no ver lo especial que sos, lo bonita, dulce, inteligente, cariñosa, mimosa, adorable y divertida que sos. Así Dios se aseguró de que llegaras nada más a mis brazos…"

Tenés que interrumpirlo, antes de que sus palabras te hagan llorar. Es increíble, la facilidad que tiene para mover todas las emociones que existen dentro tuyo. Y más ahora, todo alicaído y con aspecto vulnerable, con los ojitos brillantes y esa necesidad física de que lo cuides a flor de piel.

"La fiebre hace que delires, amor" detrás de la risita que escapa tus labios, se esconde una cadena interminable de sentimientos indescriptibles, desde las ganas de besarlo apasionadamente ahí mismo sin importar el marco en el que se encuentran, pasando por la terrible necesidad de escaparse, irse al lugar más tranquilo del mundo para poder abrazarlo hasta fundirse los dos en uno (_realmente_ fundirse los dos en uno, aunque eso signifique perder la virginidad antes de casarte), y hasta llegar a las ganas de romper en lágrimas.

Hace a un lado tu comentario con un chasquido de la lengua.

"No es la fiebre, Michelle" declara muy serio "Es algo que nace de mi corazón. Algo que antes de conocerte nunca hubiera podido brotar de mí, porque para que el corazón se estremezca así por una persona, tiene que estar profunda y perdidamente enamorado. Y yo entendí lo que es eso la primera vez que nos miramos y me dijeron tu nombre y automáticamente dejé de prestar atención a cualquier cosa que no fueran tus ojitos"

Sí, reconocelo, Michelle: acabás de ponerte a llorar. Ya no aguantaron esas lágrimas acumuladas. Ya no pudiste contenerlas. Y sin que te dieras cuenta, comenzaron a caer. Pero antes de que su recorrido llegara al final y murieran en las comisuras de tus labios, sus brazos se desenredaron de tu cintura y sus pulgares limpian tu rostro, deshaciéndose de esas gotitas de agua dulce.

"Espero que el maquillaje no se haya corrido" comentás minutos luego con la voz tomada, sólo porque necesitás decir algo, necesitás romper ese silencio cargado que se estableció entre ustedes, entre sus cuerpos que apenas están uno distanciado del otro, romper con la intimidad del momento para recordarte que, aunque el resto del mundo bien podría no existir para ustedes y es evidente que ustedes no son muy importantes para el resto del mundo, están en un lugar público.

"No necesitás el maquillaje" susurra "En realidad, preferiría que no te maquillaras nunca, y algún día voy a lograr que entiendas que no necesitás ni el rímel, ni el brillo labial ni la sombra de ojos ni el delineador para verte hermosa, porque sos naturalmente linda"

"De acuerdo con tu teoría, Dios también te dio la capacidad de acariciar mi autoestima y sanarlo"

"Dios nos dio a los dos muchas capacidades para hacernos felices el uno al otro"

Una voz que no es la de él acariciando tus oídos llama tu atención y te arranca de tu línea de pensamientos, haciendo que por un momento apartes tus ojos de los de Tony.

"Es lindo ver a una pareja joven enamorada"

Tus ojos siguen la voz – delicada, femenina, casi frágil – hasta encontrar a su dueña: una señora mayor, de unos setenta y pocos años, en excelente forma, con cabello entrecano, corto y enrulado, un rostro redondo y relleno, agujas de tejer en sus manos y un ovillo de lana color rosa medio escondido dentro de su bolso. La señora estuvo todo el tiempo en el asiento plástico de al lado, a la derecha de ustedes, pero no te habías percatado en detalle porque estabas demasiado absorta consolándolo a él y mimándolo para que se sintiera mejor.

Los dos dirigen sus ojos a la mujer para observarla con más detenimiento, incluso Tony, a quien mantener los párpados levantados le cuesta bastante debido al dolor de cabeza producto de la fiebre alta. Es una señora de aspecto agradable, bien vestida, con alguna que otra arruga allí y aquí en su rostro, una sonrisa franca que no sólo está en su boca de labios finos y sonrosados sino también en sus enormes ojos azules.

"Mi nombre es Blythe" se presenta, sonriendo aún más.

No sos de conversar con extraños, mucho menos en lugares públicos. Sos _demasiado_ tímida. Te lastimaron _muchísimo_ durante tu vida cada vez que quisiste iniciar conversaciones o acercarte a las personas, por lo cual llegó un punto en el que luego de tantas malas experiencias en el jardín de infantes, la escuela primera y la secundaria simplemente dejaste de tratar. Los intentos esporádicos que siguieron después fueron desastrosos, el de Carrie coronando la larga lista de amistades que en realidad no eran amistades si no más bien relaciones por conveniencia (como Lucille, una chica de la universidad que solía charlar con vos nada más porque quería ayuda en Ciencias para aprobar la asignatura, no porque realmente deseara ser tu amiga). Por eso charlar con extraños no se te da naturalmente, no es algo que puedas hacer con simpleza. Sos amable con todo el mundo, pero más allá de las típicas frases y gestos de cortesía no te creés capaz de llegar. El único con el que te sentís segura y contenta y sos vos misma sin miedo es el hombre que está abrazándote, rodeando tu cintura con sus brazos y dibujando círculos en tu panza con sus dedos para hacerte sentir las mariposas ahí incluso cuando está volando de fiebre y tiene un dolor de muela y oído terrible, por mucho que insista con eso de que tenerte a vos es una propiedad milagrosa que lo cura todo.

Sin embargo, esta mujer tiene en ella algo que sí te inspira confianza, un aura agradable… No sabés cómo describirlo. Con ella creés que sí te sentirías cómoda conversando.

Pero antes de que puedas abrir la boca y contestar, Tony intercede, sonriendo a la señora.

"Mi nombre es Tony. Y ella es el amor de mi vida" agrega, mirándote con dulzura.

_Acaba de hacer que me sonroje en frente de una extraña. Dios, si no lo adorara lo mataría_.

"Soy Michelle" decís, rogando que tu cara no se haya puesto roja como una frutilla, aunque sabés que sí lo está.

"Hacen una pareja preciosa" comenta "¿Llevan mucho tiempo casados?"

La pregunta hace que los dos sonrían aun más abiertamente a la señora. Los dedos de Tony se entrelazan con los tuyos, y sentís su pulgar frotando tu dedo anular.

Te causa ternura, que esa señora mayor les pregunte cuánto tiempo llevan casados, cuando la realidad es que son novios hace veintinueve días y se aman desde hace diez meses.

"No estamos casados…" comenzás, pero Tony te interrumpe.

Y las palabras que dice, hacen que tu corazón se detenga dentro de tu pecho por un segundo y luego comience a latir otra vez, desaforadamente:

"Pero en cualquier momento voy a pedirle que sea mi mujer"

_En cualquier momento voy a pedirle que sea mi mujer_.

Resuena en tus oídos, el significado de esas palabras te envuelve por dentro, y la dulzura con la que las dijo hace que tiembles un poco en sus brazos, que siguen manteniéndote segura y dándote la sensación de estar siendo siempre protegida por él, incluso en sus mayores momentos de debilidad, cansancio y dolor físico.

No podés decir nada, porque cuando finalmente recuperás tus capacidades para hablar, Blythe lo hace primero, con los ojitos azules brillantes y mirándolos tiernamente a ambos.

"Entonces deben llevar bastante tiempo juntos…"

"En realidad mañana cumplimos nuestro primer mes" Tony explica "Treinta días juntos, pero nos amábamos desde mucho antes"

"Nos conocimos hace casi un año" elaborás.

"Pero yo la amo desde antes de conocerla" él interviene, causando que Blythe sonría más y los mire con ternura "La amo desde el día en que nací, aunque ella todavía no hubiera nacido"

Si hace que te pongas a llorar otra vez en frente de la pobre mujer, vas a matarlo.

"Y la amé en todas mis vidas anteriores a ésta, y voy a seguir amándola en las vidas que vengan después de ésta, y voy a seguir tomándole la mano para caminar por la calle siempre, incluso cuando seamos viejitos, y voy a decirle que es hermosa incluso cuando sea viejita, porque sé que nunca va a dejar de serlo"

"Mi marido y yo llevamos casados casi cincuenta y ocho años. Tengo setenta y seis años, y él tiene noventa" les cuenta, con la mirada reluciente "Superamos absolutamente todo juntos. Y después de casi seis décadas, a pesar de todo, cada mañana me repite las mismas palabras que dijo el día que nos casamos"

La conversación con Blythe se extiende durante otros diez minutos, la mayor parte siendo entre Tony y ella, porque estás demasiado embelesada mirándolo a él y amándolo con una fuerza diez mil millones de veces más potente con cada segundo que pasa. Las cosas que dice, y cómo las dice, y cómo sus ojos buscan los tuyos, y cómo sus manos son ahora las que acarician tu espalda, y cómo le afirma a esa mujer que acaban de conocer sin cansarse que sos su persona favorita en el mundo y que lo único que necesita para ser feliz es cuidar de vos.

"Ahí viene mi nieta" Blythe señala a una joven que, con aspecto adolorido y con la boca un poco hinchada debido a lo que probablemente será un pedazo de algodón, acaba de salir del consultorio "Bueno, fue un placer charlar con ustedes" se pone de pie, bolso en mano y los mira una vez más, casi con cariño "Van a envejecer juntos" afirma con sabiduría, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, como si estuviera examinándolos una vez más y sonriendo complacida al verlos así: perdidamente enamorados "Un mes es una fracción ínfima del tiempo que van a pasar juntos, se los digo por experiencia propia. Pero vivan cada mes como si fuera el último"

"¿Querés vivir cada mes de tu vida conmigo como si fuera el último?" te pregunta en voz baja, enterrando la cara en tu cuello otra vez, luego de que Blythe y su nieta se hayan ido.

"Siempre" respondés en un susurro.

Y justo entonces una enfermera se acerca y les avisa que son los siguientes.

Finalmente la espera se acabó, y dentro de poco van a poder irse.

* * *

El odontólogo – un hombre alto, delgado y canoso - prácticamente tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse cuando le dijo que vos habías entrado para acompañarlo y que la única forma en que iba a soportar sentarse en 'la silla de la muerte' era si te quedabas a su lado tomándolo de la mano. Las cosas fueron dichas en un tono de broma, pero lo cierto es que podía verse claramente que _tenía miedo de verdad_. Si el médico supiera que se gana la vida interrogando y combatiendo terroristas pero que la perspectiva de tener que ir al odontólogo lo aterra, probablemente no podría aguantarse las carcajadas, o tal vez incluso no les creería.

Su mano estuvo aferrada a la tuya como si el destino del Universo dependiera de qué tan fuertemente entrelazados estuvieran sus dedos y los tuyos. El médico revisó y curó la infección en veinte minutos, durante los cuales los ojos de Tony estuvieron clavados en tus ojos, buscando algo de consuelo y de tranquilidad. No sabés bien por qué algunas personas nacen con esa predisposición genética a temer al dentista, pero es evidente que Tony no estaba exagerando para nada cuando te dijo que aborrecía lugares como esos con toda su alma (y si te quedaban dudas, luego de esta noche todas ellas fueron evacuadas).

"Tiene que tomar este antibiótico durante dos semanas, señor Almeida" explica una vez que terminó de curar la muela. Le extiende una caja de cartón rectangular dentro de la cual se encuentran los comprimidos "Una por la mañana, una por la tarde y otra por la noche. Eso va a hacer que la infección se vaya. Para bajar la fiebre y la inflamación, tiene que tomar éstas cada ocho horas: va a sentirse excelentemente bien enseguida" le da otra caja, un poco más grande.

"Gracias, doctor"

"No hay por qué" se dirige a vos "Señora Almeida, asegúrese de que la próxima vez su marido venza el miedo y venga antes de levantar fiebre y tener dolor de oído. Esto podría haberse evitado si hubiera acudido al médico enseguida"

_Señora Almeida, qué lindo suena_.

Ni se molestaron en explicarle que no están casados, que recién mañana cumplen un mes juntos. Simplemente abandonaron el consultorio, tomados de la mano, vos mucho más tranquila sabiendo que pronto a él le bajaría la fiebre y se sentiría mejor, totalmente feliz mientras en tu cabeza resonaban una y otra y otra vez las palabras más hermosas del mundo, esas que te dijo mientras estaban acurrucados en la silla de plástico minúscula, esas que le dijo a la señora Blythe durante el tiempo que conversaron. Esas que te dice sin parar al oído mientras dejan el hospital y van camino al auto, su boca sin dejar de besar tu cuello despacio ni un solo momento, haciendo difícil que puedas dejar de reír como una tonta enamorada.

Desde que entraron al consultorio hasta que llegaron al auto, su mano y la tuya no se soltaron ni siquiera medio segundo. ¿Hay algo más lindo que la simpleza de poder tomar su mano e ir caminando los dos, caminando hacia el mismo lado, con los mismos objetivos? Uno pensaría que treinta días no son suficientes y que hay que esperar más para discutir ciertos temas, y sin embargo hoy él dijo que en cualquier momento va a pedirte que seas su mujer. Y sabés que si te lo pidiera ahora, mientras manejás camino a su departamento, le dirías que sí, que te casarías con él ahora mismo. Muchos podrán pensar que sería una decisión apresurada, pero ustedes no. ¿Sabés por qué?: porque la respuesta está en el simple y sencillo hecho de que cuando se toman de la mano, nada puede hacerles mejor; cuando se toman de la mano, la sensación que los invade es demasiado hermosa y les dice con cada aleteo de las mariposas que se forman en sus estómagos que los dos nacieron para estar juntos, para ir tomados de la mano en la misma dirección.

* * *

Él insistió en que fueran a comer al menos a uno de esos cafés sencillos y pintorescos cerca del puerto, pero vos te negaste rotundamente y preferiste comprar comida para llevar en un McDonald's; no será igual de sofisticado que un plato de pastas, pero es algo que pueden comer rápidamente en cuanto lleguen a su departamento. Además, que le hayan dado un antibiótico no significa que la fiebre vaya a bajar enseguida, o que el dolor de muela y oído desaparezcan en un dos por tres, incluso si ya está sintiéndose mejor. Querés que se acueste, que descanse, que duerma, asegurarte de que esté bien, que se recupera después de esas horas de fiebre altísima.

Así que la cena romántica que él había planeado acabó convirtiéndose en dos hamburguesas con papas fritas y Coca-Cola y la idea de mirar las estrellas en la playa en acurrucarse en el sillón y conversar en voz baja.

"Seguís teniendo fiebre" comentás cerca de las once de la noche, apoyando el dorso de tu mano en su frente y observando el termómetro ", pero no pasa de los treinta y ocho grados, lo cual es una mejoría considerando que antes tenías cuarenta. Supongo que va a ir bajando de a poco a medida que el antibiótico haga efecto"

"Para mañana temprano voy a estar en perfecta forma, y voy a poder llevarte de paseo al lugar sorpresa" asegura.

"No" negás con la cabeza de un lado al otro, frunciendo los labios, y cuando una mueca digna de una criaturita de tres años se forma en su rostro, soltás una risita y le explicás con dulzura pero con firmeza ": Un domingo en cama, tomando mucho líquido y descansando no va a venirte mal, especialmente después de los cuarenta grados de fiebre que tuviste hoy. Debés tener las defensas bajas por la infección, así que voy a encargarme de que no pongas un pie fuera de este departamento hasta el lunes por la mañana" ves que abre la boca para protestar, y como te imaginás lo que va a decir, lo interrumpís antes de que sonido alguno se escape de ella "Podés llevarme al 'lugar sorpresa' cualquier otro día"

"Tiene que ser mañana" insiste "No puede ser cualquier otro día, _tenemos_ que ir _mañana_"

"No, Tony, basta. En mi escala de prioridades, en este momento tu salud viene primero"

"En mi escala de prioridades lo primero es tu felicidad. Y creéme: vas a ser muy feliz y a sonreír mucho durante mucho tiempo si dejás que mañana te lleve a _ese_ lugar"

La curiosidad te invade, la ternura te invade, las ganas de comerlo a besos te invaden, y por un momento se te nubla la cabeza y _casi_ cedés, pero no.

"Fin de la discusión, Tony. Mañana vamos a pasar un hermoso domingo viendo películas, escuchando música y, si te comportás bien" aclarás ", quizá hasta deje que te levantes para jugar un ratito con la computadora"

_Y voy a llevarte el desayuno antes de que te despiertes. No será el desayuno perfecto, como esos que vos me preparás a mí, pero tampoco va a estar tan mal, estoy segura de que con una cocina tan llena de ingredientes no voy a tener problemas en encontrar algo que no necesita que prenda el horno_ pensás en un rapto de optimismo puro._ Aunque no sepa cocinar, voy a hacer el intento, y tengo un poquitito de confianza en que lo poco que sé hacer va a salirme bien. Y después quiero leerte lo que escribí. Quiero hacer que sientas todo lo que yo siento cuando me decís esas cosas tan lindas_.

Si tuvieras idea del desastre que vas a hacer mañana en esa cocina intentando lograr un desayuno medianamente comestible… Pero como es imposible que sepas el futuro, por el momento sos optimista.

"¿Querés ver una película hasta que nos quedemos dormidos?" ofrece luego de un ratito de silencio, aparentemente habiendo aceptado que por _muy_ importante que sea 'el lugar sorpresa' al que quería llevarte el domingo _no_ van a ir.

"No, está bien" te acurrucás a su lado, recostándote. Quedás hecha un ovillo enseguida "Tony, creo que de estos casi treinta días juntos" todavía no son las doce, así que no llegaron al trigésimo día "el que más me gustó fue el de hoy" suspirás "Me dijiste cosas demasiado hermosas como para que alguna vez me olvide un solo segundo de los que pasamos ahí en ese hospital"

"Igualmente sigo sintiéndome culpable: este fin de semana debería haber sido mucho más especial que esto" dice después de besar tu frente, con una nota de decepción en la voz.

"Tony, ¿te acordás lo que me dijiste justo antes de que cruzáramos la puerta del consultorio del dentista?" le preguntás.

"Que esa habitación era peor que una cámara de tortura" contesta.

"No, después de eso"

Ahora sí responde correctamente:

"Que lo único que podía hacerme aguantar eso iba a ser que vos me tomaras de la mano todo el tiempo"

"¿Importa de algo que hayamos pasado horas en la sala de espera de una guardia y no mirando las estrellas en la playa cuando aún sin necesidad de estar en un contexto romántico somos capaces de mostrarnos el uno al otro cuánto nos amamos?"

"Supongo que no" suspira "Pero de todos modos, Michelle: te merecés más que palabras dulces" insiste.

"No, Tony. Y aunque pienses que lo merezco, en todo caso no es lo que necesito" te incorporás, sosteniéndote con los codos, hasta quedar en una posición que te permite mirarlo a los ojos "Lo que necesito es a vos. En cualquier lugar. En cualquier sitio" sabés lo angustiado y disgustado que está porque el fin de semana se arruinó, así que querés dejarle bien en claro que aunque él piense lo contrario, no podría haber sido más perfecto o mágico "Bajo cualquier circunstancia. Todos los días de mi vida. Sin excepción alguna. Sin importar absolutamente nada. Para ser feliz, te necesito a vos. Y a nadie más o a ninguna otra cosa" buscás su mano para entrelazar tus dedos con los suyos, y en los rostros de ambos se forman sendas sonrisas "No hay nada en el mundo que me haga mejor que ir tomada de la mano con vos, me alcanza y me sobra con esto. Nunca voy a encontrar un solo motivo que me haga necesitar algo más: por el resto de mi vida te necesito solamente a vos, porque me hacés bien todo el tiempo, me hacés todo el bien que nunca nadie me hizo en veinticuatro años"

El silencio cae entre los dos por unos minutos, durante los cuales no hacen más que quedarse quietos, mirándose a los ojos, tomados de la mano, suspirando. Finalmente él es el primero en hablar, mientras acomoda un par de rulos detrás de tus orejas.

"Lo que hoy dije, que en cualquier momento voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo… es verdad" comienza en voz baja, suave y profunda, logrando que dentro tuyo se extienda una oleada de amor impresionante, tan fuerte que no pudiste hacer más que volver a recostarte a su lado: es tan abrumadora, tan potente, que por poco te mareó "Quiero que la próxima vez que vayamos al dentista y el doctor te llame 'Señora Almeida', o la próxima vez que alguien nos pregunte cuánto tiempo llevamos casados, no tengamos que corregirlos" sentís sus labios en tu hombro, luego en tu cuello, otra vez en tu hombro, y también sentís las lágrimas deslizándose por tus mejillas, imposibles de contener "El día que menos lo esperes" sigue ", el día que menos lo pienses, voy a pedirte que seas mi mujer"

"Te diría que sí ahora mismo" suspirás.

"Ya lo sé. Pero si te lo pidiera ahora, no sería romántico. No sería sorpresa. Sé que un día vas a casarte conmigo. Y sé que vas a ser la madre de mis hijos, y la abuela de mis nietos. Pero cuando formalmente te lo pida, va a ser como en un cuento de hadas. Tiene que ser mágico, tan mágico como posible"

"Me gusta la magia" le das un último beso antes de cerrar los ojos y prepararte para dormir ", pero te repito: solamente te necesito a vos, y a nada más" son las últimas palabras que decís esta noche.

"Ya lo sé. Y me siento igual"

Y esas son las últimas palabras que él te dice esta noche.

Los dos se quedan profundamente rendidos en los brazos del cansancio minutos después, envueltos tiernamente el uno en el otro, acurrucados en el sofá y con sus dos respiraciones acompasadas como música ideal para relajarse.

Este no fue el sábado que esperabas, pero fue un sábado hermoso. Demasiado hermoso. Demasiado lleno de planes a futuro. Demasiado lleno de cosas lindas dichas al oído. Demasiado especial. Demasiado mágico. Momentos como esos, aunque sean en una guardia odontológica, definitivamente son mágicos.

El reloj da las doce pero nadie lo escucha, pues ambos están profundamente adentrados en sus sueños. Ya pasó un mes. Quedan otros 839 meses de amor.


	57. Amar es lo que los hace humanos

_Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas_

Odiás dormir sin ella. De hecho, puede que estés llegando al punto en el que su mera ausencia es suficiente para provocarte el insomnio más profundo y severo. Odiás lo que la falta de ella provoca, especialmente cuando el cansancio es demoledor pero de todos modos no lográs ceder a él.

Es condición puramente esencial para que puedas caer en un sueño tranquilo que ella esté completamente envuelta en tus brazos, con su perfume intoxicándote, tu cabeza reposando en su hombro para que a ella le quede toda la almohada, tu rostro a escaso milímetro del suyo, la respiración acompasada de los dos mezclándose dulcemente, los labios rozándose accidentalmente de tanto en tanto sin que ustedes se percaten de ello, provocando besos cortos, inocentes y suaves, muestras de afecto puras que no pueden dejar de darse ni cuando están dormidos.

Te acostumbraste a sus manos jugando con tu pelo y las yemas de sus dedos masajeando tu cuello, a la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios mientras tarareas en su oído melodías sin sentido inventadas en el momento, a los latidos de su corazón bajo tu palma mientras acariciás su espalda repetidas veces hasta lograr que se relaje, a que te hable al oído pidiéndote que la abraces.

Te acostumbraste a dormir en el sillón, los dos acurrucados como cucharitas, a levantarte dos o tres veces durante el transcurso de la noche para observarla un ratito y asegurarte de que está bien, a acunarla porque sabés que eso hace que se sienta contenida y cuidada.

Te acostumbraste al calor de su cuerpo, a su forma amoldándose tan perfectamente a la tuya, a que su carita de muñeca de porcelana sea aquello que ves cuando abrís los ojos.

Te acostumbraste a todo eso, inmediatamente. Apenas días habían pasado, y ya te habías vuelto completamente dependiente de ella. Solamente un mes ha pasado, y ya tenés certeza de que esta es una dependencia tan honda que jamás vas a poder superarla, que esta es una dependencia que solamente se acrecentará, que nunca más vas a poder dormir si no es con ella mimándote.

Por eso te despertás un tanto sobresaltado la mañana del domingo, con la sensación de que algo está mal, que estás incompleto. Falta su cuerpo en tus brazos, su calor envolviendo tu cuerpo, su perfume reemplazando al oxígeno. Estás solo en el sillón, muy bien arropado con una manta gruesa y abrigada, con la almohada acomodada debajo de la cabeza, pero ni signos de Michelle, lo cual te resulta muy raro: siempre sos vos el primero en despertar, no ella, y en las raras ocasiones en las que sucedió lo contrario nunca abandonó tus brazos, se quedó acurrucada, anidada en tu pecho, muy quieta, viéndote dormir.

Te incorporás, desperezás y restregás los ojos a la par que reprimís un bostezo. Te sentís muchísimo mejor, ya que la fiebre se ha ido y los antibióticos disminuyeron el dolor de muela y de oído. Todavía adormecido y un tanto entumecido, con el ceño fruncido tratás de pensar dónde puede estar Michelle. Luego, a medida que tu mente va descomprimiéndose, se te ocurre que tal vez está dándose un baño, o probablemente en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

_Se supone que yo tengo que prepararle el desayuno. Yo siempre le preparo el desayuno, y dejo que duerma hasta más tarde. Es parte de cuidarla y consentirla. Es una de las cosas que más me gustan. _

Examinás con cuidado el reloj: son las nueve de la mañana. Se suponía que a esa hora estarían en 'el lugar sorpresa', ella riendo y sonriendo como nunca, vos feliz de verla tan contenta y con los ojitos brillándole. _Se suponía que iba a ser un día especial, un día perfecto_ suspirás sin darte cuenta, sentado en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos y aún un poquito adormecido, con tus pensamientos dando vueltas alrededor de lo lindo que aquel fin de semana hubiera sido si esa infección molar no te hubiera atacado a tal punto que tuviste que ir al dentista. _Al dentista_. Dejaste que te lleve al dentista, simplemente porque no soportabas verla preocupada y triste. Para algunos resultara una estupidez, pero para vos es uno de los actos de amor más grandes que jamás hayas cometido, sin exagerar.

Sin embargo, se te ocurrió, incluso si tus planes fueron arruinados el domingo no sería tan malo. Básicamente, lo que más te importa es estar con ella. Después de la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior, más que nunca estás seguro de que sin importar el lugar o las circunstancias ella es absolutamente todo lo que necesitás para ser feliz. _Además_ pensás en un arranque de optimismo _todavía tengo que darle todos los regalos que le compré; estoy seguro de que van a arrancarle las sonrisas más hermosas_.

Ya completamente despierto y con el entusiasmo renovado a pesar de que es obvio que el domingo que habías planeado no va a ser posible (eso no significa que no pueda ser hermoso y especial de todos modos), decidís ir a la cocina a corregir el terrible error que Michelle cometió cuando se le ocurrió levantarse antes de que vos tuvieras oportunidad de hacerlo y llevarle su café con leche y panqueques recién hechos al sillón. Elaborás el plan: tomarla en brazos sin decir nada, sorprendiéndola, llevarla de nuevo al sofá, arroparla, besarla, pedirle que espere, ir y terminar de preparar el desayuno. O quizá _empezar_ a preparar el desayuno. Tal vez acabe de despertarse recién. Probablemente acabe de levantarse escasos minutos atrás. No escuchás muchos ruidos en la cocina que indiquen que se encuentra enfrascada en la tarea, y además creés que no sos capaz de durar más de cinco minutos sin despertarte si ella no está ahí, en el exacto lugar donde estuve durante toda la noche anterior.

En muchos años de casada, tu mamá nunca tuvo que preparar el desayuno los fines de semana: tu papá se encargaba de eso, y sigue haciéndolo incluso hoy en día. Es un detalle menor, pero a vos te parece muy dulce y muy importante: es otra forma de hacer que se sienta bien, de hacer que sonría, de mostrarle que estás para cuidarla en cada aspecto de su vida, incluso en los más sencillos, incluso en algo tan simple como prepararle la primer comida del día. En realidad, hay muchas cosas simples con las cuales te gusta sorprenderla o consentirla, porque sabés que careció de ellas siempre. Hasta lo más pequeño, lo más insignificante, lo más sencillo y ordinario puede arrancarle la sonrisa más grande y hacer que le brillen los ojos, porque no está acostumbrada a ello.

Teniendo en cuenta las pequeñas piezas de la historia de Michelle que venís juntando de a poco con cada cosa que te dice o te cuenta, la imagen que va formándose da a entender que nunca tuvo nadie que la cuidara o mimara en exceso, que siempre tuvo que esforzarse por todo, que siempre tuvo que estar ella ocupándose de los demás. Con una madre alcohólica y depresiva que la abandonó, un hermano que primero la rechazaba y le tenía bronca y que luego se volvió dependiente de ella cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, un padre fallecido cuando era una beba del cual no guarda ningún recuerdo, una abuela que dio lo mejor de sí para criarla pero que siempre fue estricta y más fría que afectuosa, y una personalidad tan tímida y reservada, probablemente no haya recibido muchos mimos siendo chica.

Dicen que el autoestima se construye principalmente cuando uno es chiquito, a partir de abrazos, palabras lindas, guerras de almohada, besos en la frente, tener un cachorro que se acurruque con vos y te lama la nariz cuando estás triste, tardes jugando a las escondidas con amigos. No creés que Michelle haya tenido ninguna de esas cosas. Padre fallecido, madre poco presente, una abuela estricta que trabajaba de sol a sombra para darle todo lo mejor… Probablemente no le hayan prestado mucha atención. Probablemente haya tenido que aprender desde chica a cuidar de sí misma. Probablemente su abuela y sus costumbres japonesas la volvieron tan autoexigente. Y vos querés compensar todo eso, todos esos años en los cuales tuvo que levantarse y preparar ella sola el desayuno, todos esos años sin abrazos dados solamente por el gusto de abrazarla, todos esos años sin que le presten desmesurada atención a ella y sólo a ella, todos esos años de tristeza y angustia embotelladas dentro del alma y canalizadas dibujando mariposas o escondiéndose detrás de libros.

No te sorprende que no esté habituada a recibir cumplidos que vayan más allá de sus capacidades como analista, de su inteligencia o de la forma en que se desenvuelve en el trabajo. Son los cumplidos respecto a su cuerpo, su belleza y su carácter los que hacen que se sonroje terriblemente, porque es demasiado tímida. Quizá si alguien se hubiera esforzado por ayudarla a entender que lo que sus compañeros decían no era cierto, que ella no era el patito feo… Su abuela la crió lo mejor que pudo, hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero quizá las costumbres de su país de origen, tan rígidas y con poca tendencia al afecto, hicieron sus esfuerzos insuficientes en algunos aspectos. A veces el diálogo no alcanza. Hacerle entender a una nena de seis años que sus compañeros están equivocados no alcanza, no sirven las palabras en algunos casos, o al menos las palabras no son todo. A veces se necesita más para convencer a una nena tímida e insegura que es mentira eso que le dicen, que ella no es un patito feo.

No te sorprende que se exija tanto a sí misma, en medidas que estás comenzando a pensar no son muy saludables para ella y que te gustaría corregir, o ayudarla a corregir, en todo caso. Adora a su abuela y a la memoria de la mujer le agradecés profundamente que no se haya rendido, que no haya bajado los brazos cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles y que haya seguido criando a Michelle y haciendo lo posible por cuidarla y darle una buena vida hasta el final, pero hay cosas que ella te cuenta que te hacen pensar que parte de sus problemas para aceptarse a sí misma y estar conforme consigo misma nacen del hecho de que su abuela – conscientemente, inconscientemente, a quién le importa – transmitió mucho de su auto exigencia, obsesión por el orden, la limpieza, la prolijidad y el perfeccionismo a Michelle, generando en ella la sensación de que siempre falta algo para que todo esté absolutamente hecho de la manera correcta, que siempre hay que trabajar muy duro, demasiado duro, hasta quedar exhausto y agotado, y que incluso quedando exhausto y agotado uno no hizo suficiente y debe seguir intentando. Eso, ese perfeccionismo, esa tendencia a exigirse demasiado, eso podés ver que la lastima, que la presione, que genera un peso enorme sobre sus hombros. Es un peso que querés aliviar cada vez que la abrazás y besás, y esperás con tiempo y paciencia poder enseñarle que no tiene que ser absolutamente perfecta e inmaculada en todo, y que establecer niveles sanos de exigencia es bueno para su autoestima. Querés empezar a dejar que se relaje, a hacer cosas por ella, como el desayuno, por más simple y corriente que parezca, solamente para consentirla, mimarla y lograr que entienda que ya no tiene que hacer todo sola porque ahora en su vida estás vos.

Después está el tema de los cumplidos y las frases cariñosas. No te sorprende que se emocione tan seguido cuando le decís cosas tiernas. Te duele pensar lo triste que debe ser para una mujer pasar los primeros veinticuatro años de su vida sin muestras de afecto, especialmente alguien como ella, con una tendencia natural y evidente a necesitar y querer dar y recibir afecto. A veces te preguntás cómo fue qué terminaste convirtiéndote en una máquina de dar abrazos, pero la respuesta ya se ha vuelto bastante obvia: de ella emana la necesidad de recibir cariño, y de poder dar amor. A veces la sentís tan cruda y tan en carne propia que te abruma y tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que te negás a dejar caer, porque no podés entender cómo alguien puede pasar tantos años acumulando la necesidad de recibir y dar afecto. Te alegra que ahora esa necesidad ya no tenga que seguir apilándose dentro suyo, cargándola, angustiándola. Te alegra saber que nunca más va a sentir que no tiene a quién darle y de quién recibir cariño.

No te sorprende que prácticamente no haya reaccionado cuando le mencionaste el libro "El Principito", porque posiblemente cuando era una nena nadie se lo leyó. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de esto? Porque la observás hasta en lo más mínimo, porque la conocés de memoria, porque podés leerla de punta a punta: cuando se trata de libros, Michelle habla y habla y habla y no puede parar de hablar (no te molesta en lo absoluto, te encanta escucharla), le brillan los ojos, se entusiasma, comenta cada pequeña cosa sobre la trama y los personajes. Pasó un fin de semana entero en tu estudio revisando libro tras libro, perdida entre los estantes, sentada en el suelo, hablando y hablando y hablando de todos los que había leído y todos los que quería leer. Sin embargo, cuando le mencionaste "El Principito" en alguna que otra ocasión, apenas se inmutó, y eso hizo que te dieras cuenta que seguramente nunca lo leyó: de haberlo leído, si alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de leerle ese libro cuando era una nena (tratás de imaginarte a Michelle a los cinco años, pero por mucho que lo intentes no creés llegar a formar en tu cabeza algo tan tierno como es ella. Nunca vas a poder saber cómo lucía: su madre se llevó todas sus fotos, dejándola desprovista de recuerdos de los primeros diez años de su vida, recuerdos de su papá, recuerdos de sus épocas de bebé, de sus primeros pasos, sus primeras sonrisas, sus primeras travesuras), si alguien se lo hubiera leído ella se habría lanzado a hablar enseguida sin parar, hubiera compartido con vos sus teorías, pensamientos, opiniones y frases favoritas. Es obvio que no leyó ese libro. ¿Es infancia la infancia si alguien no te lee 'El Principito'? No sos generalmente muy emocional con ese tipo de cosas, pero considerás que a cualquier criatura deberían leerle ese libro, que muchos de sus mensajes y enseñanzas realmente valen la pena, que parte de entender la vida desde chiquito y tener una buena autoestima se resumen en leer ese libro.

Michelle hubiera sufrido menos en muchos aspectos si su familia hubiera sido distinta, si su abuela hubiera sabido ayudarla a construir un autoestima más sano, si le hubieran enseñado a quererse a sí misma en lugar de ser tan terriblemente exigente y tan perfeccionista, si la hubieran abrazado más seguido, si alguna vez le hubieran regalado flores, si alguna vez le hubieran preparado el desayuno en lugar de esperar que haga todo sola, que se ocupe de sí misma sola, que sea independiente desde tan chiquitita. Ahora querés que dependa un poco de vos. Es decir, te gusta que sea una mujer independiente que puede valerse por sí misma y sabés que a ella le gusta mucho también ser así, pero a la vez te morís por consentirla y hacer que se sienta segura, adorada, cuidada.

Salís de tu ensimismamiento, preguntándote cuándo fue que de pronto tus primeros pensamientos de la mañana se volvieron tan terriblemente profundos, tan reales, tan palpables, tan hondos. Toda esa madeja de pensamientos, teorías, reflexiones y suposiciones surgió de tu deseo de ir a buscarla a la cocina, llevarla de regreso al sillón y terminar de preparar el desayuno, y todavía ni siquiera te moviste del susodicho sofá.

Con un suspiro, recorres el espacio que te separa de la puerta blanca cerrada, asís el picaporte y entrás.

Y es en un segundo, un segundo es lo que tardás, un segundo te lleva quedarte de pie en silencio, contemplando el cuadro como si fueras ajeno a él, como si hubieras entrado a una habitación que no es tu cocina porque en tu mente la idea que tenías de lo que encontrarías era distinta, como si hubieras interrumpido en otra realidad o estuvieras contemplando una foto, un dibujo o una pintura.

Ella está muy quieta, de pie frente al fregadero, con los ojos fijos en la reluciente y aparentemente recién lavada superficie, con una de sus manos cerrada en forma de puño alrededor de un repasador blanco húmedo. La mirada de aspecto perdido, nublado hace a uno pensar que se encuentra concentrada – más que concentrada, como en un trance – observando hacia adentro y no hacia afuera, ajena del mundo que la rodea, perdida en su mundo interior.

Está muy quieta y un aire triste la envuelve, y si no fuera porque la evidente angustia desgarradora que emana de su cuerpo es lo suficientemente fuerte y palpable para agrietar tu alma, te quedarías también vos quieto y silencioso, observándola, absorbiendo cada pequeño detalle, de lejos y tratando de pasar desapercibido, viendo a esa casi muñeca de porcelana – a _tu_ muñeca de porcelana – respirar imperceptiblemente, encerrada en sí misma, encerrada en sus pensamientos, absorta. Te quedarías para siempre quieto y en silencio mirándola con ternura, como si ella perteneciera a un plano y vos a otro, como si en lugar de metros los separaran mundos de distancia, como si ella fuera un ángel ahí de pie en tu cocina y vos un simple mortal alucinando, un náufrago que encuentra el más hermoso oasis en el cruel desierto. Te quedarías una eternidad en el rellano de la puerta, con los ojos fijos en ella y en nada más, en esa figura esbelta que es fuerte y frágil a la vez, esa que se irgue eficiente y de acero en el trabajo pero que se vuelve chiquitita e indefensa en tus brazos. Te quedarías una eternidad viéndola existir, solamente viéndola existir, si no fuera porque podés sentir en cada fibra de tu ser, latiendo en tu corazón, llenándote las venas y martillando en tu cabeza que algo pasa, que algo anda mal, que _ella no está bien_.

Y si hay algo en el mundo que no podés soportar es eso: que ella no esté bien. Todo en el mundo podés aguantar, cualquier peso en tus hombros podés llevar, caminarías sobre el agua y tocarías el fuego con las manos sin que te importen las consecuencias que aquello tendría sobre tu cuerpo de carne y hueso, harías lo que fuera, atravesarías el infierno ida y vuelta mil millones de veces, todo eso soportarías y ni una queja escaparía tus labios, todo eso harías si es condición para que ella esté bien. Cada hueso del cuerpo te quebrarías con tal de verla bien a ella.

Y lo que ves hoy, la personita que ves hoy de pie en tu cocina, con la vista fija sobre el fregadero, repasando una y otra vez la mesada de mármol con movimientos circulares automáticos de la mano que sostiene el repasador, es una Michelle triste, una Michelle angustiada.

"Michelle…" susurrás despacio, temiendo quebrar el momento, pensando que tal vez deberías haber esperado, pensando que quizá no deberías haber roto ese momento tan íntimo, ese momento de conexión consigo misma, interrumpido por el sonido de tu voz.

Cuando desvía la mirada y sus ojos encuentran a los tuyos, algo se quiebra dentro de vos, y lo primero que pensás es que sucedió algo grave con su hermano o con sus sobrinos.

"¿Qué pasa, Michelle?" preguntás, acabando con la distancia entre ambos al aproximarte a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros su cuerpo del tuyo, hasta poder tomar su rostro entre tus manos y examinarlo detenidamente, dándote cuenta que el brillo en sus ojitos negros no es tristeza.

No, no es tristeza, es algo más. Es… No sabés cómo describirlo, pero aprendiste a leerla bastante bien, aprendiste a leerla en absoluta profundidad, e intuís que ese brillito opaco, su cuerpo quieto, su anatomía de aspecto frágil, todo en ella grita que la angustia que siente y te transmite tiene origen en otro lado, en un lugar que no es el de los confines de la tristeza.

"Amor, ¿qué pasa?" volvés a preguntar ante su falta de respuesta, asustándote, muriéndote de curiosidad, queriendo saber qué es lo que la hace doler para poder calmarlo, para poder quitárselo, para ser el antídoto perfecto, el que la cure y la sane y le limpie las heridas, el que le quite a su mente las preocupaciones, el que haga que sonría otra vez con esa sonrisa hermosa a la que te volviste adicto.

Escuchás el suspiro que pugna por salir de su garganta pero que se pierde a mitad de camino. La ves fruncir sus labios. Sentís sus manos instintivamente abrazando tu cuello, lo cual te trae una oleada de alivio instantáneo que desaparece segundos más tarde cuando regresa con más fuerza y más cruda que nunca la preocupación. Cuando luego de lo que parece la eternidad más larga de la historia de tu vida habla, no sabés muy bien qué sentís, porque sentís de todo al mismo tiempo.

"Tony, hay algo que tengo que decirte…" empieza tímidamente y con la voz cargada de gravedad.

Tu corazón empieza a latir desaforado.

Tu pulso se acelera.

Tus pulgares acarician sus mejillas, queriendo sentir su piel debajo de tu piel.

_Hay algo que tengo que decirte_. Podría significar cualquier cosa. Podría significar algo grave. Podría significar problemas. Podría significar algo serio. Dios, que no sea nada malo. Dios, por favor, querés pasar un domingo tranquilo con ella. Ella se merece un domingo tranquilo. Ella se merece una vida libre de problemas, y en el último tiempo – _en los últimos años_ – dificultades, problemas, sacrificios y obstáculos es todo lo que la vida le arrojó. Dios, que esto no sea algo grave.

"¿Qué pasa, amor?" preguntás, rogando que no te tiemblen las palabras y que no se note que se te formo un nudo en la garganta, rogando que en tus ojos no pueda verse transparente y cristalina la preocupación que te carcome en este mismísimo instante.

Sin embargo, ella sigue guardando silencio. Y sus ojos caen hasta fijarse en las baldosas de cerámica del cuelo.

"Michelle, sabés que podés decirme lo que sea" insistís "Sea lo que sea, podés compartirlo conmigo, Michelle" prácticamente estás rogando ahora "Nada que digas o hagas va a hacer que deje de amarte, nunca"

No sabés por qué dijiste eso, pero sentiste que era importante decírselo. Es algo que querés decirle siempre, es algo que querés que sepa siempre, que lo tenga presente siempre: nunca nada va a hacer que dejes de amarla, no existe fuerza humana o natural capaz de hacer que dejes de amarla, y mucho menos sería posible que te enojaras o disgustaras con ella por un error suyo o por algo que suceda en su familia o por cualquier cosa. Sencillamente no hay manera de que tu amor desaparezca o se merme, más bien todo lo contrario: es un amor que solamente crece.

"¿Qué pasa, Michelle?" repetís nuevamente.

"Tony, yo" comienza dubitativa, y sin darte cuenta contenés la respiración y la sangre se congela en tus venas "… Me desperté y pensé" tus manos bajan a sus hombros y sentís que su espalda se tensa antes de relajarse bajo tu tacto suave "… Quería prepararte el desayuno" empieza a explicar, con las ideas más acomodadas, pero los ojos aún sin querer encontrar a los tuyos "Entonces me desperté hace dos horas…"

Estuviste a punto de interrumpirla preguntándole si llevaba dos horas despierta, completamente sorprendido de haber podido pasar ciento veinte minutos durmiendo sin despertarte luego de que ella dejara tus brazos. Definitivamente la fiebre y los dolores de oído de ayer te dejaron lo suficientemente exhausto como para que quedaras así de noqueado. O quizá fue el jarabe y el antibiótico que tomaste lo que hizo que cayeras tan profundamente dormido que la falta de su cuerpo junto al tuyo pasó desapercibida.

"… y vine acá, y empecé a tratar de hacer panqueques" con cada palabra que dice se pone más y más nerviosa, más y más alterada "… y" está al borde de las lágrimas, y vos cada vez entendés menos, cada vez estás más desconcertado, tu ceño se frunce automáticamente y de tu boca hay mil preguntas que quieren salir una detrás de la otra producto de tu desconcierto "… y traté… Tony, traté y fue un desastre" concluye su serie de pensamientos y reflexiones desordenados e inentendibles.

"Michelle" decís despacio, levantando su cabeza hasta que su mirada y la tuya quedan en el mismo nivel. Ves las lágrimas acumulándose, la furia, la decepción consigo misma… Estás empezando a entender de que se trata "¿Quisiste prepararme el desayuno pero te salió mal?" preguntás anonadado, sin terminar de convencerte, sin terminar de entender por qué algo como eso puede causarle tremenda angustia, por qué algo tan simple como eso tiene este efecto en ella.

"Sí" responde, con la misma timidez y la misma vergüenza "Pero ya limpié todo" se apresura a agregar.

_Sí, me doy cuenta. Esta cocina está reluciente, nunca estuvo tan limpia. Hasta podría comerse directo del piso. Los azulejos parecen espejos_.

"Michelle, no entiendo" repetís, mirando a tu alrededor, barriendo el cuarto de un lado al otro con los ojos "Quisiste hacer el desayuno" reconstruís su pequeño relate "y no resultó… ¿Por eso estás con esa carita triste?" preguntás, sin poder creerlo.

"Tony, deberías haber visto cómo dejé la cocina" resopla acongojada "Un desastre" resume "La ensucié en media hora, y tardé cincuenta minutos en limpiarla. Desastroso" vuelve a decir, resoplando otra vez "Yo" vuelve a trabarse, vuelven a faltarle las palabras, mientras vos – aún anonadado, aún sorprendido, aún sin entender bien, aún con dudas, aún sin terminar de asemejar por qué un accidente en la cocina tuvo este efecto terrible en ella – seguís recorriendo con tus manos alternativamente su rostro manchado con restos de lágrimas, su espalda tensa, sus hombros rígidos que se relajan cada vez que quedan bajo tu tacto "… Tony" respira hondo de nuevo, como si estuviera buscando por dónde empezar "… Hay algo que tengo que decirte…"

"Michelle" la interrumpís "… Podés decirme lo que sea" repetís.

"Tony, yo no sé cocinar" suelta de golpe, evidentemente queriendo confesar lo más rápidamente posible y de la manera menos penosa. Se lanza a hablar, y sigue sin darte tiempo a acotar nada, poniéndose cada vez más y más disgustada consigo misma, con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas otra vez "Traté de aprender, traté cientos de veces, y todas las veces fallé. No puedo, es algo que sencillamente no puedo hacer, por mucho que me esfuerce" apenas está haciendo pausas de medio segundo para respirar, por lo cual te da la sensación de que empieza a ahogarse "Mi abuela quiso enseñarme en miles de oportunidades y yo siempre fui una decepción. Siempre que lo intento me decepciono. Soy una tonta, no sé por qué pensé que esta vez iba a salirme bien" dejás que hable, dejás que se descargue, que saque todo afuera, mientras tus pulgares capturan sus lágrimas y las hacen a un lado a medida que nacen "Pero quería prepararte una sorpresa, entonces supuse que si me esforzaba" levanta los brazos, los deja caer a los costados, carente de palabras otra vez "… Soy una tonta, ni siquiera debería haberlo intentando. Era obvio que no iba a salirme nada bien"

"Michelle" finalmente su mirada encuentra la tuya y te deja hablar a vos "¿Estás hablándome en serio?" preguntás.

Y no, no es una pregunta retórica.

No podés creer que algo así la angustie tanto, que le haga tanto mal. Es decir, nadie es perfecto. Todos tienen defectos. Todos tienen fortalezas y debilidades. Ella no sabe cocinar, o dice no saber cocinar. ¿Pero es ese motivo para angustiarse tanto, para sufrir así? ¿Por eso está llorando y temblando y luce tan profundamente triste?

No sabe cocinar. ¿Cuál es el problema? Muchas personas no saben.

"Si, Tony, es en serio" se escapa de sus labios la frase en forma de protesta "Quise hacer panqueques y chocolate fundido y pan tostado y… Fue todo un desastre" repite incansablemente "Yo soy un desastre" vuelve a bajar la cabeza "Pero ya limpié todo" asegura "Hice tanto silencio como posible para no despertarte, y limpié todo"

"Michelle, si no me desperté cuando vos te despertaste, entonces ni siquiera un huracán o un terremoto podrían haberme levantado. Esos remedios que tomé ayer deben haber tenido un efecto bastante fuerte" reflexionás en voz alta, pero luego volvés a concentrarte en el asunto en cuestión "Así que no sabés cocinar" comentás, sonriendo dulcemente.

"A mi no me causa gracia" te reta, más entristecida que nunca, al notar de reojo esa sonrisa que ha aparecido en tu rostro "Siempre me frustró ser una falla…"

"No" la interrumpís "No sos una falla" guías su rostro despacio hacia arriba para nivelar sus ojos y los tuyos "Hay algo que no sabés hacer, que te causa dificultades o que te resulta más complicado que otras cosas para las que sí sos buena, cosas para las que sos _brillante_. Eso te convierte en un ser humano: el hecho de que haya cosas que podés hacer y cosas que no" guarda silencio, esperando a que continúes, con lágrimas aún formándose y cayendo por sus mejillas "Michelle, buscando el perfeccionismo constantemente sólo vas a hacerte daño" susurrás "No tenés que ser perfecta en todo, no tenés por qué saber hacer todo"

"Tony, yo no…" empieza a quejarse lastimosamente otra vez.

Pero vos no dejás que acabe.

Besás su frente, demorando tus labios un poco más de lo habitual, presionándolos cerrados sobre la piel tibia, con tus manos sosteniendo su cabeza desde la base del cuello para mantenerla cerca de vos y evitar que se aparte y se aleje, silenciándola con tu tacto para que no siga hablando así, para que no se atreva a seguir diciendo cosas que no debería decir, cosas que cuando toman forma de pensamientos en su mente y luego cobran vida al apoderarse su voz de ellas y hacerlas nacer de su boca no logran más que mermar ese autoestima herido que tan desesperadamente querés curar y fortalecer. Cueste lo que cueste, querés convencerla de que piense lo que piense, le hayan dicho lo que le hayan dicho, haya sufrido lo que haya sufrido, es tan hermosa y especial que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida agradeciéndole a Dios por haberla hecho para vos y rogándole que te deje estar con ella para siempre. Cualquiera que no vea o no haya visto lo maravillosa que es, entonces ellos son los idiotas. Todos los que la humillaron, hicieron sentir fea o sin valor o se burlaron de ella… Bueno, son unos estúpidos a tu parecer, porque se perdieron la oportunidad de conocer a la persona más linda del mundo (linda por fuera, y muchísimo más por dentro, porque dudás que exista otro ser con un corazón y un alma tan buenos como los suyos, incluso si esos dos ojos han visto tanto dolor y tanto sufrimiento).

Cuando sentís que se relaja un poco más (sólo un poco, pero algo es algo) tus labios se deslizan por el resto de su cara: el puente de su nariz, la punta de su nariz llena de pequitas, la frente otra vez antes de besar sus párpados cerrados, las mejillas y finalmente la boca, tan despacio que no es más que un roce, tan tiernamente que se siente como el recuerdo de un beso y no como un beso real.

"Que no sepas hacer algo, que tengas dificultades para hacer algo" hablás despacio, con suavidad, y el sonido tranquilizador de tu voz causa que sus ojos se abran otra vez, esos dos ojos enormes de rasgos orientales en los que tu mundo entero se resume. Sus ojos miran dentro de tus ojos, tan distintos a los de ella, buscando ahogarse en las mismas emociones que están embebiendo tus palabras, esas emociones que dentro tuyo están envolviendo a tu alma mientras pensás exactamente qué debés decir y cómo decirlo, qué es lo que ella necesita escuchar "no te convierte en una inútil ni en una fracasada ni en nada de eso, Michelle. Sos demasiado brillante como para angustiarte por esto, _y lo sabés_. Muchas personas no pueden cocinar, muchas no pueden hacer otras cosas… Es totalmente normal. No saber hacer algo es totalmente humano"

"No pasa por ahí" suspira, y en el suspiro se mezcla lo que podría ser descripto como un quejido mientras la angustia se apodera de sus facciones mitad orientales mitad europeas otra vez.

Tiene los ojos enrojecidos e irritados, lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por su rostro de muñequita de porcelana, y aunque más que nada en el mundo quieras verla sonreír no podés contener el pensamiento de que así, llorando, en medio de tu cocina, vistiendo un sweater y un jogging tuyos que le quedan enormes a modo de pijama, luce mucho más hermosa que nunca, tan hermosa que ahora mismo podrías abrazarla y literalmente no soltarla jamás.

"Para mi abuela siempre fue una frustración que yo no tuviera habilidad para aprender a cocinar. Trató durante años y años. Empezó a enseñarme cuando yo era muy chiquitita" la sonrisa que se forma en tus labios, dulce como ninguna otra, es producto de la imagen mental que se te cruzó: Michelle, pequeñita y flacucha, con cientos de rulitos en su cabeza y un delantal de cocinerita rosa "Nunca fui más que un terrible fracaso y una máquina de cometer errores hasta en las cosas más básicas. Llegó un punto en el que simplemente mi abuela se cansó y desistió" exhala, resignada "y aunque seguí tratando y tratando por mi cuenta para demostrarle que podía hacerlo y sorprenderla, no lo logré, y pasado un tiempo yo también desistí. No sé por qué hoy tuve un súbito rapto de optimismo y creí que lo que nunca me salió iba a salirme bien después de tantos intentos fallidos"

"Michelle…"

Intentás interrumpirla, porque está alterándose otra vez, pero se te ocurre que probablemente necesito descargarte, por lo cual no completás la oración que ibas a decir, y simplemente la atraes más hacia vos hasta que queda acunada en tus brazos, de puntitas de pie para que su cabeza repose en tu hombro y su boca esté cerca de tu oído para que puedas descifrar las palabras que dice entre sollozos ahogados por la tela de tu remera.

Sentís sus labios presionando sobre la piel de tu hombro mientras se mueven.

"Tal vez estaba demasiado ilusionada con preparar algo para vos, algo lindo y especial, y eso nubló mi juicio y pensé que si lo hacía con amor y las mejores intenciones iba a salir bien, pero lo único que obtuve como resultado fueron panqueques quemados, toda la sartén pegoteada, no sé cómo fue que el chocolate que traté de derretir se quemó también… ¡Tony, no me causa gracia!" te reta cuando escucha tu risa, enterrando su cara completamente en tu pecho para que no puedas verla, pero sentís las lágrimas tibias, por lo cual sabés que se largó a llorar con fuerza otra vez.

"Michelle, _debería_ causarte gracia a vos también" le decís, tomando su cara entre tus manos otra vez para que su mirada y tu mirada queden al mismo nivel, aunque ella se resiste un poco, como si estuviera avergonzada de la situación.

_Sabés_ que está avergonzada de la situación.

"Me parece que estás exagerando. Esto no es tan grave, Michelle: no sabés cocinar, hiciste un esfuerzo hoy y no resultó bien… Ya está, dejalo ir. No tenés que ser _perfecta_ en todo. Sos perfecta en el trabajo, sos la mejor persona que conozco, _algún_ defecto tenés que tener, y me parece que tu principal" _y único_ agregás mentalmente "defecto es tu perfeccionismo, y también que tengas tan bajo autoestima. Ya sé que tuviste una infancia difícil" otra vez las lágrimas empapan tus pulgares mientras dejás que tu piel acaricie su piel justo debajo de sus ojos ", sin una mamá y sin un papá, y que en la escuela lo único que escuchaste fueron cosas crueles porque eras distinta. No te das una idea de cómo me parte el alma saber que pasaste por todo eso y que nunca nadie te abrazó cuando más lo necesitabas, pero creo que además de los abrazos necesitás aprender a quererte a vos misma y a aceptar que no podés ser perfecta porque la realidad es que _nadie puede_, que equivocándote con estas cosas no decepcionás a nadie, y que la mujer fuerte y decidida que sos en el trabajo y lo segura que te sentís en ese papel puede complementarse con la nena dulce e inocente que seguís siendo por dentro"

"Mi abuela siempre decía: 'si vas a hacer algo, tiene que salir perfecto. Si no va a estar perfecto, entonces mejor no lo hagas'" susurra "No debería haber tratado de cocinar, ya sabía de antemano que iba a ser un desastre"

_Bueno, Michelle, tu abuela estaba muy equivocada_ pensás, pero lo que decís es:

"No estoy de acuerdo con eso"

A decir verdad, tu mamá es bastante parecida a la abuela de Michelle en eso de 'si vas a hacer algo tiene que salir perfecto, si no va a estar perfecto entonces mejor no lo hagas', pero nunca creíste que tuviera razón. De hecho, seguís sin creer que eso sea verdad. No te gusta el perfeccionismo. No te gusta que las personas sean tan terriblemente autoexigentes. En tu familia todos son autoexigentes y perfeccionistas, y vos muchas veces te sentiste obligado a tomar esa postura, pero hace años que decidiste que no ibas a seguir ese camino. No querés que Michelle viva bajo la necesidad de ser perfecta tampoco porque eso no ha hecho más que lastimarla seguidamente durante años y años.

"Hoy te levantaste temprano y trataste de hacer algo lindo por mí. ¿Sabés cuánto vale eso para mí?" es una pregunta retórica, por supuesto "Todos tus intentos para hacerme feliz me hacen feliz, resulten o no"

"Pero vos sos tan perfecto y yo soy tan imperfecta..."

_Sí, claro, perfecto_. Con un ego más grande que vos mismo. Y mal carácter. Y un temperamento aún peor que tu ego. Sí, claro, _perfecto_. Si hay algo que no sos, eso es perfecto.

"Nunca voy a ser tan perfecta como vos, nunca voy a ser suficiente para vos en ningún aspecto…" susurra, esquivando tu mirada de nuevo, y eso te rompe el corazón. Te agrieta el alma, su tendencia a pensar que no te merece, que sos mejor que ella, que podrías tener a alguien mejor que ella, cuando la realidad es que vos solamente la querés a ella y a nadie más. Con defectos y todo: _es ella_ tu mujer perfecta, no cualquier otra, simplemente ella.

Si las palabras no sirven para hacer que entre en razón, si las palabras no son más que una pérdida de tiempo porque no surten efecto alguno, entonces quizá en lugar de _escuchar_ necesite _sentir_.

"¿Confías en mí?" preguntás de golpe, sorprendiéndola.

"Sí" responde sin dudar ni un segundo.

"Dame tu mano"

Viste esto en una película de Disney, ni más ni menos, con tus sobrinitas en una de esas visitas a casa de tu hermana durante la cual de pronto acabaste envuelto en una situación que implicaba sentarse frente al televisor mientras las nenas comían pochoclo y pasar con ellas pacientemente los siguientes ciento veinte minutos con la pantalla de la televisión invadida por caricaturas. Sin embargo, esa película te gustó un poco más que las otras, y por algún motivo en tu cabeza acaba de aparecerse el recuerdo lejano de una escena entre los protagonistas que pensás es indicada para este momento que estás viviendo con Michelle.

"Dame tu mano" repetís suavemente, y ella sin dudarlo hace lo que le pedís.

Su mano es mucho más chiquita y delicada que tu mano, mucho más femenina, sencillamente perfecta.

Si hay algo en lo que Michelle es absolutamente perfecta – dejando de lado su buen corazón – son las pequeñas partes de su anatomía: su nariz, sus pequitas, sus uñas, sus manos, el sonido de su respiración, las pintitas doradas que aparecen en el color oscuro de sus ojos, sus lunares microscópicos, sus pestañas larguísimas, sus labios en forma de corazón, sus pómulos sonrosados.

Con la palma de su mano pegada a la palma de tu mano, su mano casi cubriendo a la tuya completamente, sus dedos encontrándose con los tuyos, le preguntás:

"Nuestras manos son _casi_ iguales, ¿sabés por qué?" no esperás a que conteste "Porque somos seres humanos, _los dos_. Ningún ser humano es perfecto. _Ni vos ni yo somos perfectos_. Los dos tenemos errores y defectos y dificultades para hacer algunas cosas, y también tenemos virtudes, muchas virtudes, muchas cosas buenas para dar, mucha gente a la que ayudar, muchas cosas buenas para hacer. Los _dos_ somos seres humanos, y los seres humanos tenemos imperfecciones. Yo sé cocinar, y vos no, y está _bien;_ honestamente me gusta que sea así, porque eso significa que tengo el resto de mi vida para mimar a la mujer que amo preparándole el desayuno todas las mañanas, y la cena todas las noches" continuás "Los dos somos humanos e imperfectos, pero somos perfectos el uno para el otro porque nos complementamos, con nuestros defectos y dificultades. Somos dos pedacitos de la misma pieza. ¿Y sabés qué más nos hace humanos además de nuestros defectos?"

Llevás su mano a que repose sobre tu corazón para que a través de la tela de la camiseta que tenés puesta sienta los latidos.

"Los dos tenemos un corazón. Y a diferencia del de otros animales, los corazones de los humanos pueden amar" hacés silencio por breves segundos antes de continuar, para que pueda seguir sintiendo tus latidos, sus ojos empapados en lágrimas ahora negándose a dejar de hundirse en el océano oscuro que son los tuyos "Sos hermosa y brillante en muchísimos aspectos, pero lo más importante de todos es que sos hermosa y brillante por dentro. Por dentro, más allá de cualquier defecto o dificultad que tengas, sos _perfecta_, y más allá de las cosas que puedas hacer o no – como cocinar – hay algo que sabés hacer mejor que nadie: me hacés feliz, más feliz de lo que fui en treinta y cuatro años, me curaste cuando estaba destrozado y me devolviste a la vida. Si _eso_ no te hace absolutamente perfecta para mí, entonces no sé qué decir para convencerte que no hay en este mundo nadie mejor que vos, en _ningún_ aspecto"

Cuando sus manos se enredan en tu cuello y te atraen hacia ella para que puedas besarla, y sus lágrimas ahora humedecen tu rostro, y la escuchás suspirar contenta cuando tus brazos rodean su cintura, y tu corazón y su corazón laten sincronizados y al ritmo de los besos ininterrumpidos que están dándose, sabés que dijiste lo correcto, lo que ella necesitaba escuchar, lo que ella quería escuchar, las únicas palabras capaces de aliviarla, de hacerla cambiar de opinión, de hacer que vea las cosas desde otra perspectiva, la perspectiva de alguien que la ama por lo que es, tal cual es. Incluso, si no supieras que le hace mal, amarías su perfeccionismo con la misma locura con la que amás el resto de ella.

"Decímelo de nuevo" te pide en voz baja, sin moverse ni un centímetro "Todo lo que me dijiste, decímelo otra vez"

"¿Si te lo digo de nuevo" susurrás en su oído "vas a dejar de amargarte por esto y vas a darme permiso para hacerte el desayuno todas las mañanas por el resto de mi vida?"

"Sí" ríe, y ese sonido es el más maravilloso que existe en la Tierra para vos, especialmente después de haber pasado los últimos veinte minutos luchando por calmar su angustia.

"¿Es una promesa?" insistís, causando que sonría más.

"Te lo prometo"

"¿Antes de repetirlo todo otra vez puedo hacer un pequeño resumen general como prólogo?" espejás su sonrisa cada vez más ancha.

"Sí"

"Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas" murmurás, dejando que tus labios se pierdan jugando con los suyos "Nunca pienses que no sos suficiente, porque sos exactamente lo que necesito y lo que voy a necesitar hasta el día en que me muera"

Cumplís tu parte del trato, a medias, sin embargo. No usás palabras esta vez, simplemente besos, y creés que entendió mejor el significado de tus sentimientos de este modo. Después de todo, hay sensaciones que son tan especiales que el lenguaje hablando no sirve para describirlas o transmitirlas, aunque intentemos. El lenguaje de la piel es mucho mejor. El latido de un corazón que va al compás de otro es mucho más mejor.

* * *

Un cuarto de hora después la llevás en brazos hasta el sillón y le pedís que duerma un ratito más. Tu idea es ir, preparar café y toda clase de cosas especiales que no pueden faltar para que la primer comida del día esté completa (panqueques, frutas, tostadas, yogurt, jugo de naranja, cereal), y llevarlo todo junto antes de darle los regalos que le compraste.

Sí, regalos, en plural. Porque no pudiste contenerte. Porque ese día cuando fuiste al centro comercial no sabías qué elegir. ¿Un libro?, ¿una película?, ¿un disco?, ¿una joya? Tenés ese dinero extra de la bonificación por el ascenso, más la bonificación por haber ayudado a impedir una tercer guerra mundial (¿puede ponerse un precio a eso?) y querés gastar cada centavo en ella.

En verla feliz.

Le darías el mundo si pudieras.

No es una persona materialista en lo absoluto, pero te diste cuenta que le toma cariño a las cosas, cosas como libros o películas o discos. Una noche te preguntó si podías regalarle el disco de Phil Collins que pusiste la primera vez que fue a tu casa; no sólo se lo diste, si no que con un marcador indeleble le escribiste una mini carta de amor en la tapa de plástico, un resumen de apenas veinte palabras en letra lo más chiquitita posible que básicamente explicaba – o trataba de explicar – la locura con la que la amás y lo contento que estás desde que es parte de tu vida.

Quisiste comprarle regalos con significado, regalos para hacerle sonreír, regalos que demuestren lo mucho que la adorás y que ella es _de verdad_ tu princesa, que no es simplemente un apodo cariñoso ése, si no que realmente la considerás una princesa. Tuya y de nadie más.

No pudiste aguantar las ganas de mimarla en exceso, entonces le compraste varios regalos, por el puro placer de ver sus ojos brillar y sus facciones iluminarse y recibir en agradecimiento besos cuya duración son proporcionales al tiempo que podés pasar privado de oxígeno. Elegiste un libro que recopila varias historias románticas (clásicas, viejas, nuevas, conocidas, desconocidas, de autores famosos, de autores anónimos, de autores extranjeros, de autores americanos) y un lápiz color rosa para que marque sus líneas favoritas; conseguiste un álbum de Shakira en español (luego de buscar y buscar y buscar y buscar) con canciones muy dulces que van a ser la excusa perfecta para hacerla sonrojar mientras le enseñás a hablar tu lengua madre. Y como sabés que ama el cine de los años cuarenta, también le compraste la versión en DVD de _Lili_; no sabés si la vio, pero a tu abuela le gusta mucho esa película así que – juzgando por su impecable gusto para la mayoría de las cosas – debe ser linda.

Y para terminar cediste a la tentación y fuiste a una joyería. Estuviste _a punto_ de comprar un anillo de compromiso con un diamante del tamaño de una nuez (gastando así hasta tu último centavo disponible, literalmente), pero te contuviste por dos motivos: cuando le des tu futuro entero materializado en la forma de un anillo querés que la situación sea ideal y tan romántica como en un cuento de hadas, y además te pareció demasiado pronto para formalizar. Los dos saben que algún día van a casarse (de hecho, creés que en menos de un año ya van a estar casados, y al que eso le parezca precipitarse, que se tire a un pozo porque no te interesa su opinión), pero por el momento la relación que tienen guarda cierta inocencia que no querés romper… todavía. Entonces simplemente elegiste un par de pendientes de perlitas blancas brillantes.

También le escribiste una carta, y jurarías que en un costado hay una manchita, un poquitito de tinta corrida, porque mientras estabas enfrascado volcando hasta el último pedacito de tu corazón en papel los ojos se te llenaron de lágrimas, y puede que _una_ o _dos_ hayan caído sin querer cuando por un instante bajaste la guardia y dejaste de luchar para no derramarlas.

¿Demasiados regalos para un aniversario de _un_ mes? No te interesa. Lo único que querés es verla a ella feliz.

Cuando le contaste a Martina por teléfono todo lo que habías planeado para este domingo te preguntó con un dejo de ironía y sarcasmo si pensabas comprarle un poni cuando llegaran al año juntos. Rascándote automáticamente el costado derecho de la cara le contestaste que nunca nada es suficiente cuando se trata del amor de tu vida, y le recordaste cómo Kiefer prácticamente se desvive con tal de satisfacer todos sus caprichos y deseos, y ahí se las ingenió – como buena abogada – para cambiar de tema y evadir tu comentario magistralmente.

De todos modos, tu idea del día de hoy era absolutamente distinta, porque no sólo incluía regalos si no que también incluía un paseo. Si no hubieras tenido fiebre ayer, si tu maldita muela no hubiera elegido el momento menos ideal para darte problemas, hubieran pasado el domingo en una finca a unas pocas horas de Los Angeles, donde tienen bebés recién nacidos de distintos animalitos. Sabés que a Michelle le encantan los animales, especialmente los bebés, y pensaste que sería lindo llevarla y verla jugar con ellos, abrazarlos, darles besos, mimarlos, darles de comer. Conseguiste hablar con el dueño y que les concedieran pases de acceso exclusivo, pero al parecer vas a tener que intentar cambiarlos para algún otro fin de semana, porque debido al pequeño inconveniente con tu muela, tu oído y la infección vas a pasar todo el domingo con ella en tu casa, descansando y recobrándote para el lunes, porque Michelle ya dejó bien en claro que quiere verte reposando.

No vas a poder verle la carita sonriente e iluminada mientras le da de comer a un chanchito, pero al menos vas a poder disfrutar de su reacción cuando vea los regalos que le compraste. Y vas a poder abrazarla tanto como quieras. Y vas a poder cocinarle el almuerzo. Y van a poder pasar todo el día conversando. ¿De qué?: no te interesa. Con ella podés hablar de todo. El tópico no importa mucho, en realidad, simplemente te importa escuchar el sonido de su voz, ver sus expresiones, ver sus ojitos brillando.

Quizá hasta la convezcas para que te deje darle lecciones de cocina. No pueden ser tan _terribles_ sus habilidades, algo básico va a poder aprender si le enseñás con paciencia y amor, y paciencia y amor para ella es lo que más te sobra.

Estás a punto de cortar más pan cuando un pensamiento para nada agradable se materializa en tu cabeza, un pensamiento que curiosamente suena como tu hermana Martina (muchas veces cuando tenés discusiones con vos mismo, tu cerebro adopta la voz de tu hermana, quizá porque muchas veces Martina es y ha sido como una conciencia parlante), o más precisamente lo que ella te diría si le contaras que Michelle no sabe cocinar y que cuando trató de prepararte panqueques y salsa de chocolate hizo un desastre que tardó una hora en limpiar.

_¿Te acordás lo que mamá siempre dice? Una buena mujer debe saber cocinar. Una buena esposa debe saber cocinar. Le enseñó a todas sus hijas, y todas tenemos dotes culinarios bastante bien desarrollados para 'alimentar a nuestros maridos e hijos como corresponde'. La esposa de Christian es una excelente cocinera y ama de casa. Nuestras hermanas son profesionales, pero no por eso menos amas de casa. Michelle podrá ser una obsesiva de la limpieza, pero no sabe cocinar. Es un desastre, ella misma lo dijo, un frustrante desastre. Y realmente, Tony, no importa que la adores con locura y no te interesa que no sepa poner agua a hervir para hacer arroz: es un punto en su contra para cuando conozca a mamá. Estuviste pensando en llamarlos y contarles sobre Michelle y decirles que vas a invitarla a la cena de Acción de Gracias, ¿no? ¿Estás seguro de que seguís estando igual de entusiasmado respecto a que nuestra familia y Michelle se conozcan? Cuando mamá vea que no es latina, va a pegar el grito en el cielo. Cuando vea que es japonesa, va a gritar más fuerte. Cuando se entere que trabaja con vos, que no habla español, que no sabe cocinar, directamente va a darle un ataque. ¿Sabe lo que es un buen asado?, ¿alguna vez probó dulce de leche?, ¿sabe la receta perfecta para hacer tamales?, ¿sabe sobre comida mexicana?, ¿sabe algo sobre tango o sobre mariachis? No. Y encima de todo esto, tenés que agregar a la lista de puntos en contra que no sabe cocinar. A mamá no va a gustarle esto, Tony. La mujer que elegiste es exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que mamá espera. Y puede que vos ames a Michelle como a nada, pero a mamá eso no le va a importar. Cree lo que quieras creer, pero a mamá esto no va a gustarle en lo más mínimo_. _Hermanito, vas a tener problemas._

¿Son verdades todas esas cosas que acaban de cruzar tu cabeza en un flash? Un año atrás no habrías estado tan seguro, pero en este último tiempo al parecer varias vendas que te tapaban los ojos se cayeron y te dejaron ver cosas que antes no habrías sido capaz de juzgar ciertas. Tu mamá luchó por el hombre que amaba y abandonó absolutamente todo para estar con él y ser feliz, pero a la vez es una mujer terriblemente protectora de su familia hasta el extremo de – sólo pudiste comprenderlo cuando Martina te lo señaló con tan poco tacto ese fin de semana que pasó en tu casa cuando creyó que estaba embarazada y necesitaba de tu contención – convertirse en una de esas personas que por defender ideas, principios, ideales o convicciones demasiado tradicionalistas caen en las mismas faltas que alguna vez fueron cometidas contra ellos y de las que tan valientemente se defendieron.

Tu sonrisa desaparece un poco hasta transformarse en una mueca mezcla de angustia y preocupación cuando esos pensamientos ocupan súbitamente tu cabeza, aplastándola. Tus manos siguen moviéndose automáticamente, cortando rebanadas de pan sin prestar atención, como si tuviera voluntad propia, ajenas por completo a lo que sucede dentro de vos.

Sí, es cierto que estuviste pensando en llamar a tus padres y contarles sobre Michelle.

Es cierto que te gustaría llevarla a Chicago para Acción de Gracias, así tienen la oportunidad de conocerla y ella tiene la oportunidad de conocerlos a ellos. Llevaste a Nina una vez para la misma fecha porque tu mamá te obligó (sí, literalmente te obligó), y las cosas fueron... Bueno, decir que todo salió mal sería subestimarlo, por supuesto. Fue un caos total. Un desastre. Si llevaras a Michelle, todo saldría bien. O al menos eso te empecinás en seguir creyendo a pies juntillas.

Es cierto que te morís de ganas de tomar su mano, entrar a la casa de tus padres y presentarles a la que va a ser la mamá de tus hijos, decirles que encontraste a la persona que le da sentido a tu existencia y hace que cada respiro valga la pena, la mujer en cuyos brazos te querés morir contento después de haber pasado años enteros haciéndola sonreír.

Pero, más allá de que quieras compartir tu felicidad con tu familia, ¿te interesa a vos lo que ellos piensen?

Ni hace falta que medites mucho. La respuesta es y por siempre será: no.

Que digan lo que quieran, que opinen lo que quieran. Hasta ahora tenías el presentimiento de que cuando conocieran a Michelle, cuando vieran lo feliz que te hace y lo bien que estás con ella, cuando vieran la influencia positiva que tiene en vos, cuando vieran cómo te derretís a su alrededor y te convertís en el hombre más cariñoso y mimoso del mundo, cuando vieran cómo te transformó en una mejor persona, acabarían adorándola más allá de que no cumpliera con el estereotipo de tu mamá en cuanto a las esposas de sus hijos. Sin embargo, ahora ya no sabés qué esperar, pero sea lo que sea aquello que te aguarde en el futuro, sí sabés cómo van a ser tus reacciones.

¿Cambiarían en algo tus sentimientos si tu familia fuera lo suficientemente estúpida y no aceptara a Michelle por ser distinta a ellos? En lo absoluto. Te dolería, sí, te sentirías decepcionado (muy decepcionado), pero no dejarías de amarla, no te alejarías de ella… Te alejarías de ellos, por mucho que te destrozara. Ahora en tu mente lo que ronda es la posibilidad de que – en caso de rechazarla, en caso de considerarla poco para vos, indigna de vos o simplemente insuficiente, en caso de considerarla menos de a lo que deberías aspirar, en caso de considerar que no tendría que formar parte de la familia por no ser de origen latino o hispano – _ella_ quedaría destrozada, _ella_ se sentiría mal, _ella_ se sentiría menos, _ella_ se sentiría triste, a _ella_ se le haría añicos el autoestima, _ella_ sufriría_, ella_ tendrías las heridas más graves y más profundas. Después de lo que pasó esta mañana, te das cuenta de la magnitud que tendría el rechazo de tu familia en caso de ser reales tus múltiples conjeturas, te das cuenta del mal que le haría. Y si hay algo que no vas a permitir que suceda otra vez es que ella sufra.

Es increíble cuán humano te volviste, que hasta las cosas más simples te disparan la cabeza y te hacen reflexionar, pensar, analizar, una y otra y otra vez hasta el hartazgo. Es increíble cuán humano te volviste el día en que viste esos dos ojos por primera vez, el día en que empezaste a enamorarte de ella.

Tu mamá tal vez (bueno, más que un _tal vez_ es un _probablemente,_ un rotundo _probablemente_) se disguste cuando conozca a Michelle y se pregunte por qué no pudiste elegir a una chica mexicana, argentina o española, o al menos una chica latina. Ya aceptarse lo que antes pasaba por desapercibido: tu mamá sí tiene formado un fuerte estereotipo, cada vez que pensás en eso más y más sentido toma. Que a vos no te interese seguir el camino que la haría feliz, ese es otro tema: después de todo, es tu vida, y tiene que reducirse a buscar tu felicidad, y esa felicidad ya la encontraste. Pero no creés que Michelle sea capaz de lidiar con más rechazo y discriminación (casi te dan arcadas con sólo saber que mentalmente usaste las palabras 'rechazo' y 'discriminación' en un contexto que envuelve a tu familia y a la mujer que adorás).

Hay algo que dijo Martina que sigue dando vueltas dentro tuyo, y el cuchillo no deja de moverse dentro de la herida aún fresca y en momentos como éste letalmente sangrante: tu mamá es una buena cristiana y una buena persona, respetuosa de todas las religiones, culturas y razas _pero siempre y cuando_ nada quiera entrometerse en el perfecto, armónico y coordinado mundo latino y católico que ha creado alrededor suyo y alrededor de los que ama.

Bueno – se te ocurre en un arrebato – va a tener que aprender a aceptar un poco de diversidad. Va a tener que aceptar que el único hijo varón que le queda (saber que tus padres perdieron dos hijos siempre causa que tu corazón se estruje dolorosamente dentro de tu pecho y se retuerza de pena, especialmente porque ambos fueron arrancados de sus vidas tan cruel y súbitamente… Pero no querés pensar en eso a hora) se haya enamorado loca y perdidamente de una mujer diez años menor, que no es latina, que lleva en sus genes una herencia abismalmente distinta a la de ustedes, que no sabe cocinar, que como vos trabaja para el gobierno, y que un día no muy lejano vas a casarte con ella. Si no le parece bien – seguís pensando en tu arrebato -, si no lo acepta, si hace alguna clase de comentario, entonces lamentablemente (y se te forma un nudo en la garganta ahora) va a perder a su tercer hijo.

Nunca creíste que existiera sobre la Tierra el ser capaz de hacerte renunciar a absolutamente todo, pero al parecer el destino te probó equivocado, porque esa persona es real, de carne y hueso, y está ovillada en tu sillón esperado el desayuno.

Esperándote a vos.

Ese ser por el que dejarías todo sin necesidad de que te lo pidiera, por el que dejarías tu credo, tu religión, tu familia, hasta tu propia libertad si hiciera falta llegar a ese extremo, con tal de tenerla en tus brazos por el resto de tu vida, hasta el momento en que respires por última vez, llevaba años esperándote. Y vos llevabas años esperándola a ella. Vos llevabas años esperando que Dios hiciera un milagro – lo reconocieras conscientemente o no –, y no sólo hizo un milagro: le dio forma de ángel y lo envió directo a tus brazos. En el trayecto del cielo a la Tierra se hizo un par de rasguños profundos, pero aparentemente Dios te dio también el don de curarla.

Nunca fuiste muy creyente de este tipo de cosas a decir verdad y siempre las consideraste material de telenovelas baratas o libros ridículos, pero vivirlo en carne propia hace que no te queden dudas de que existe una fuerza mayor – Dios, el destino, la suerte, el sino, la naturaleza, lo que sea – moviendo los hilos, escribiendo el guión. Si puede existir un amor tan grande y tan hermoso como el que vos sentís, entonces tiene que existir Dios.

Fuiste criado dentro de una familia católica, y educado para creer en un Dios, pero _no_ de esta manera. Sin embargo, tu abuela solía decirte que amar a otra persona es lo más cerca de Dios que se puede estar, y ahora entendés perfectamente a qué se refería: tratás de entender cómo es que Michelle y vos encajan tan perfectamente, cómo es que llegaste al punto en que sacrificarías todo por ella, darías la vida por ella, morirías de dolor si es necesario para defenderla y ahorrarle a ella sufrimiento, y la única explicación que hallás es que tiene que existir un Dios mucho más poderoso y magnífico de lo que te imaginabas y que él los creó al uno para el otro.

_Esos antibióticos que tomé anoche deben haber tenido un efecto bastante fuerte en mí_ pensás, soltando una risita y mordiéndote el labio, negando con la cabeza suavemente de un lado al otro. Pero en el fondo sabés que no se trata de eso, que no estás con todas estas cosas dándote vueltas y moviéndote por dentro simplemente porque tomaste unos antibióticos que te dieran vuelta la cabeza. Estos son pensamientos profundos que tenés todos los días, son reflexiones que nunca se te hubiera ocurrido un día surgirían desde lo más hondo de tu interior. Son todas cosas que ella causa, que ella despierta. Tus sentimientos, tu ser, tu alma, tu corazón, se volvieron más complejos cuando empezaste a amar de verdad.

Y si supieras lo complejo que todo va a volverse…

Aún si lo supieras, no renunciarías a amarla.

Si supieras lo complejo que todo va a volverse, la amarías mil veces más.

* * *

La observás con detenimiento mientras desayunan, con detenimiento y con una adoración cruda que es conmovedora.

Le hiciste una pregunta sobre un libro que viste en su cartera el otro día, y después de echarte la culpa a vos porque ahora tiene mucho menos tiempo para dedicarle a la lectura, empezó a contarte la trama y los detalles con precisión y entusiasmo dignos de una nena de cinco años que está esperando ansiosa sus regalos la víspera de Navidad. Le brillan los ojitos, las palabras salen a borbotones de su boca, ríe como si hubieran sido una pesadilla o un recuerdo triste muy lejano y ya borroso las lágrimas que derramó hace un rato en la cocina, cuya única evidencia son las manchas húmedas que distintas partes de la camisa que tenés puesta.

La observás y escuchás con ternura y atención desmesuradas, a tal punto que en tu cabeza sólo caben un par de pensamientos desordenados, mezclados, por momentos confusos, la mayoría de ellos encerrados entre enormes signos de interrogación.

¿Cómo puede ser tan hermosa para vos mientras que otros alguna vez la consideraron el patito feo?

¿Cómo pudo su madre haber abandonado a una criaturita tan tierna que aún en su temprana adultez y después de haber visto con sus ojos todo el mal del que el mundo es capaz todavía conserva destellos de la más pura inocencia?

¿Cómo pudo una abuela que la quería de verdad y se esforzó hasta su muerte para criarla bien y darle un buen futuro no ver que muchos de sus mensajes, actitudes o lecciones aunque no pensados con ese propósito estaban causándole a su nieta un daño que sería a largo plazo?

¿Cómo pudo tu hermana alguna vez decirte que 'tiene facciones exóticas pero no es hermosa', si todo lo que vos ves es a la mujer más linda del mundo?

¿Cómo puede ser que hayan sido cavados en tu alma agujeros profundos por la idea de que existe la posibilidad real y concreta de que tu propia familia, tu propia sangre, no acepte a Michelle por ser 'de otra raza', por ser distinta, por no ser lo que ellos quieren que sea?

Porque más allá de que sea el amor de tu vida, más allá de que estés loco por ella, más allá de que la adores sin límite alguno, antes que cualquiera de esas cosas, es un ser humano. Hoy le dijiste que los seres humanos son lo que son precisamente por sus imperfecciones, por su incapacidad para ser absolutamente perfectos en todo, pero que lo que los hace absolutamente humanos más allá de los defectos es la capacidad para amar. Y si dos seres humanos se aman tanto, ¿entonces hay algo que importe más allá de eso? ¿Importan los defectos? ¿Importan las heridas viejas? ¿Importan las cicatrices? ¿Importa la ascendencia? ¿Importa lo que otros esperen o pretendan? ¿Importa que su mamá haya sido europea y su papá asiático y que tus padres sean latinos' ¿Importan los pensamientos que se te metan en la cabeza?

La respuesta a todo es no.

Lo que importa es que se aman. Defectos y virtudes incluidos. Con tu ego, temperamento, mal carácter y dificultades para expresarte incluidos. Con su bajo autoestima (que esperás sanar pronto), su falta de talento para cocinar, su necesidad de afecto constante y sus inseguridades incluidos. Con lo que algunos llaman 'tu raza' y otros llaman 'su raza' incluidas. Lo que importa es que vos tenés un corazón perfecto para amarla a ella, y ella tiene un corazón perfecto para amarte a vos, y ambos forman un mismo todo.

El resto del mundo, del Universo, el resto de la gente, el resto de las cosas que surjan producto de los engranajes de la máquina que tenés en la cabeza, sencillamente deberías considerarlos ruido de fondo.

El único ruido que debería importarles a los dos es el de sus corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo, porque lo único eterno, perfecto e indiscutible es lo que siente el corazón.

Si supieras que a ella le dijeron lo mismo, que el resto no interesa, que el resto es ruido de fondo, no lo creerías coincidencia.

Seguís escuchándola hablar mientras desayunan, y el simple hecho de que esta sonriendo hace que el Universo alrededor tuyo se desdibuje y todo pierda sentido, todo menos ella. No te molesta tener la muela un poquito inflamada, no te molesta que te haya obligado a tomar los remedios que te recetó el médico para la mañana siguiente, los regalos podés dárselos más tarde, lo único que te interesa es saber que lograste que sonriera, que las lágrimas desaparecieran y fueran reemplazadas por risas. Saber que más de sus heridas, más de sus marquitas cicatrizaron cuando le dijiste que la amás por lo que es y por lo que puede ser, sin importar sus errores o sus defectos.

Porque por dentro es hermosa, perfecta y brillante, mucho más hermosa, perfecta y brillante que por fuera. Y cometer equivocaciones no es lo único que los hace humanos: también los hace humanos tener un corazón con el que pueden amar. Y cuando se trata de amarte, no hay nadie mejor que ella.

De todo lo que implica ser humano, amarla es lo que más te gusta.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: ¡Me enteré que se mudaron! Ojalá puedan acomodarse pronto. Sé mejor que nadie lo traumático que puede ser mudarse, a mi siempre me afecta mucho (ahora probablemente venga una gran mudanza en mi vida, ya que existe la posibilidad de que me mude a otro país por un tiempo, pero estoy contenta), así que comprendo el ajetreo y problemas que ello implica. Espero que se acomoden pronto :) Estoy segura de que en unos días ya van a estar acomodadas y sin problemas.**

**Por otro lado, no sé si les gusta todo esto del Campeonato Mundial. A mi particularmente sí. Entre Bruna y ustedes contribuyeron a que me vuelva fan de Brasil, así que en caso de que no gane el país al que yo sigo, espero de verdad que Brasil salga campeón por sexta vez :) En serio (vivo en el país que es enemigo número 1 de Brasil cuando se trata de fútbol, ¡así que podrán imaginarse la influencia que todas ustedes tuvieron en mí para que esté diciendo que espero que Brasil gane!).**

**Respecto a la historia: pareciera que estoy dando vuelta en círculos, pero la realidad es que no. Les aviso anticipadamente que el capítulo siguiente va a ser un poquito (bastante, en realidad) más fuerte que estos que escribí hasta ahora, va a tocar algunos temas bastante más profundos, y las cosas van a ponerse un poco más físicas que hasta ahora, pero con un desenlace bastante dramático. No voy a decir más :) Voy a empezar a escribirlo ahora mismo porque estoy muy entusiasmada. Ah, otro adelanto: en el capítulo 59 va a ****suceder algo importante, por ende en el capítulo 60 finalmente Michelle va a conocer al resto de la familia de Tony, incluyendo a su suegra.**

**En cuanto a Isa, me puso muy triste escuchar que se había ido, de verdad. Me encantan sus comentarios, siempre escribía cosas que me hacían sonreír. Lo que no puedo creer es que vayan a imprimirle MI historia para mandársela. Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, la leía solamente una amiga mía, hasta que aparecieron ustedes. Saber que lo que escribo les gusta tanto es el MEJOR halago que podría existir para mí, en serio. Diganle a Isa que le mando un beso muy grande.**

**Bru ya se ofreció a traducir otras de mis historias en Inglés. No es difícil el Inglés, yo estoy aprendiendo Portugués sola leyendo las cosas que Bru escribe, y si bien todavía no lo puedo escribir bien, lo leo de corrido sin problemas. Quiero empezar a aprender más y poder llegar a escribir en Portugués sola. Por ahora, voy a escribir historias que Bru va a traducir cuando pueda y las voy a ir posteando de a poquitito.**

**Creo que ya no me queda nada más para decir. Les mando un beso enorme a todas y ojalá tengan muy lindo fin de semana.**

**Dai.**


	58. Euforia consumiendo tu inocencia

**AVISO: **En este capítulo se mencionan temas controversiales tales como anorexia, desórdenes alimenticios, sexo, anticonceptivos, trastorno bipolar, etcétera, lo cuales voy a seguir desarrollando a lo largo de la historia (especialmente todo el perfil psicológico de Michelle).

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** No se dan una idea de lo mucho que _**ODIO**_ el resultado de mi escritura en este caso. Ni yo entiendo lo que escribí para tratar de plasmar los pensamientos e ideas que se formaron en mi cabeza, por lo cual no voy a culparlas si lo odian tanto como lo odio yo, o si no lo entienden por ser demasiado confuso, porque ni yo lo entiendo. No volví a releer el capítulo antes de postearlo porque ya las hice esperar demasiado y porque honestamente es tan terriblemente largo que no las culparía si no lo leyeran, creo que ni yo puedo volver a leerlo una segunda vez, así que perdón por todos los errores de gramática y de coherencia que van a encontrar.

* * *

_Suaves telas en el piso,_

_Una parte de la euforia._

Estás con el hombre que amás, el hombre con el que querés pasar el resto de tu vida, en tu habitación, en tu cama,semidesnuda, temblando como una hoja, besándolo - tan profundamente que estás asfixiándote y asfixiándolo, tan violentamente que sentís dolor en los labios, tan furiosamente que hace rato los besos se confunden con mordidas -, a punto de perder la virginidad, pero ni la situación ni el escenario son como alguna vez los imaginaste.

* * *

La inocencia es algo tan frágil y tan fácil de romper, tan terriblemente frágil… Los ojos ven cosas, el corazón siente cosas que hacen que esa inocencia vaya desmenuzándose, desapareciendo, consumiéndose, siendo reemplazada por sensaciones amargas, por un enorme vacío, grande y profundo como un océano. La vida se encarga de arrancar la inocencia poco a poco, golpe tras golpe, caída tras caída, y no hay nada pueda hacerse al respecto, porque los hechos suceden, llegan inesperadamente barriéndolo todo como un huracán y se encargan de dejar inmensos destrozos con los que lidiar. Destrozos con los que a veces no puede lidiarse.

Tu mamá perdió la inocencia demasiado pronto, de un modo demasiado cruel. Y también la dignidad. Hicieron añicos tantas cosas dentro de ella que nunca más volvió a ser la misma. La dañaron de por vida. La marcaron para siempre. Y de ese momento en adelante su existencia se transformó en una montaña rusa que culminó en tragedia.

_Nadie_ debería perder la inocencia de ese modo.

_Nadie_ debería cargar con ese peso dentro, nadie debería sufrir en carne propia el dolor de esas marcas.

Al abandono, la muerte, la desilusión, la tristeza, el miedo, el rechazo, vos no pudiste escaparles. Vivís en un planeta plagado de maldad y crueldad, lleno de odio y rencor, y se ve en las grandes cosas. Te tocó una vida difícil prácticamente desde que eras una beba, y eso puede verse en las pequeñas cosas, en lo que te formó, en las marcas que llevás en el alma, las heridas que no sanaron, las cicatrices. Todas las preguntas sin respuesta. Los momentos de impotencia. La desilusión. La falsedad. Viste de cerca esas cosas. El sufrimiento lo sentiste de cerca, lo sentiste en vos y a través de otros, lo mismo con las injusticias y las desigualdades, lo sentís cada día con las vidas que se pierden porque no pueden salvarlas, con las que quedan destrozadas, con las que se reducen a ruinas.

Desde chica supiste, desde chica entendiste, que la inocencia es algo tan fácil de destruir… Es algo tan lindo, pero es tan terriblemente frágil, tan fácil de romper, tan fácil de lastimar. Y cuando la inocencia se hace añicos, es entonces cuando el alma y el corazón se astillan un poco, y de ahí en adelante hacerlos pedazos se vuelve sencillo, mucho más sencillo, porque con cada pequeño pedazo de inocencia que va resquebrajándose, el corazón y el alma se vuelven más débiles.

En algún momento entre los trece y los catorce años decidiste que había una partecita de tu inocencia que ni la vida ni el destino iban a arrancarte a la fuerza, una partecita de tu inocencia a la que ibas a abrazarte hasta que llegara el indicado, el único, el hombre correcto.

Decidiste que tu primera vez debía ser especial, decidiste que debía ser la noche más hermosa de tu vida. Simple, sencilla, pero mágica e inolvidable. La idea de pertenecer total, completa, legítima, pura, absoluta, entera y honestamente a un solo ser caló hondo en tu alma, en tu corazón y en tus pensamientos hasta llegar al punto en que estabas dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Decidiste esperar al amor de tu vida. Aquél que siempre te cuidaría. El que moriría por vos. El que daría la vida por vos. El que jamás te haría daño. El que te protegería de todo. El que te daría el mundo si pudiera. El que te regalaría todas las estrellas del firmamento sólo para verte sonreír. El que te abrazaría muy fuerte sin motivo alguno, sólo _porque sí_. El que susurraría canciones en tu oído para ayudarte a conciliar el sueño. El que te diría las cosas más lindas. El que te escucharía siempre. El que te aceptaría por lo que sos, sin exigir más. El que tendría como única misión hacer que te sientas amada.

Decidiste esperar a tu otra mitad, la otra mitad de tu alma. Creías firmemente en que un día llegarías finalmente a sus brazos, donde te quedarías para siempre.

Un día, tu otra mitad y vos se fundirían en un solo ser. Dos corazones sincronizados latiendo al mismo tiempo. Dos cuerpos hechos uno solo. Dos miradas comunicándose sin necesidad de usar palabras. Así imaginabas tu primera vez cuando eras adolescente: dulce, romántica, especial, una expresión de amor demasiado profunda para describir.

Con el tiempo, a medida que fueron pasando los años y dejaste de ser una quinceañera para convertirte en una joven adulta, muchas veces tus deseos de esperar hicieron que te sintieras fuera de lugar, tonta, ridícula, rara. Sin embargo nunca se te ocurrió cambiar de opinión. Cuanto más veías a unas y otras andando con unos y otros despreocupadamente, más te convencías de la importancia de mantener fuertes _tus_ ideales a pesar de que para el resto de la sociedad estuvieran casi extintos, a pesar de que bajo la mirada de otros vos fueras la rara, la tonta, la ridícula.

Carrie siempre te hablaba de todos los tipos con los que se acostaba (amigos, gente de la oficina, gente de otras agencias, gente que conocía en bares los fines de semana, fueran estos casados, solteros, con o sin compromisos) y a vos no te quedaba otra opción que morderte la punta de la lengua para no expresar lo que pensabas, lo que opinabas, porque aunque en ese entonces creías que Carrie era tu amiga, sabías que se burlaría o te consideraría 'rara', 'tonta', 'ingenua', '_naïve_', como muchas veces habías sido llamada. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que tu experiencia era nula y prácticamente te increpó al respecto hasta que confesaste, fingió comprender y entender de dónde nacía tu necesidad de querer esperar a un príncipe que por momentos – cuando el pesimismo te derribaba y te sentías profundamente sola – dudabas llegaría alguna vez.

Y vos te pusiste contenta, porque tenías una amiga que te entendía (qué ilusa). Esa misma que considerabas tu amiga terminó metiéndose con tu hermano y arruinando su vida, haciendo tus días en el trabajo absolutamente miserables y usando muchas cosas que le contaste sobre tu vida en tu contra, para hacerte sentir rechazada, abandonado, para hacer que tu autoestima ya de por sí bastante bajo se mermara aún más. No tenías una amiga que te entendía, en realidad: tenías una enemiga en potencia, alguien que solamente estaba aprovechándose de vos, burlándose de vos.

Luego como consecuencia de tus problemas en División (¿problemas? Dios, llamarlos problemas es desmerecerlos, más bien era como si sobre tu cabeza hubieran empezado a llover piedras, pero ésa es otra historia) Chappelle tuvo la amabilidad de acomodar las cosas para que te trasladaran a la CTU y tuvieras la oportunidad de ocupar un cargo bajo el mando de Mason.

Y ahí lo conociste _a él._

Y fue amor a primera vista.

De esos amores que impactan y te dejan sin palabras, y hacen que el corazón lata inconteniblemente rápido.

De esos amores que te invaden y lo absorben todo, y se apoderan de todo.

De esos amores que se sienten en cada palmo de piel, esos amores que no tienen explicación, esos amores que muchos nunca conocen, esos amores que parecen sacados de cuentos de hadas.

Lo conociste a él, y te enamoraste a primera vista. Quedaste encantada, fascinada, enloquecida; incluso si te costó un poquitito reconocerlo y admitirlo, desde el primer segundo muy dentro tuyo sabías que esas mariposas que sentiste en la panza cuando tus ojos y sus ojos se encontraron no podían ser otra cosa que los primeros síntomas de un amor profundo.

_Tu_ primer amor.

A partir de ese momento la fantasía acerca de cómo sería tu tan esperada primera vez comenzó a cambiar, porque además de dulce, mágica, romántica y sencilla, una partecita de vos que con el transcurso del tiempo fue volviéndose más y más grande empezó a soñar – inocentemente, primero, inconscientemente – con la posibilidad de que fueran sus labios besándote, sus manos acariciándote, su voz susurrando en tu oído para relajarte, su cuerpo conectándose con el tuyo hasta convertirse los dos en uno, sus ojos perdiéndose dentro de tus ojos, su respiración acompasada con tu respiración, su corazón latiendo contra tu corazón, su piel moviéndose contra tu piel.

A partir de ese momento la fantasía acerca de cómo sería tu tan esperada primera vez comenzó a cambiar, porque además de dulce, mágica, romántica y sencilla, una partecita de vos que con el transcurso del tiempo fue volviéndose más y más grande acabó soñando - inconscientemente, al principio, inocentemente – con la posibilidad de que fuera _él_ el primer y único hombre en tu vida.

Él: Tony Almeida, tu jefe, diez años mayor, emocionalmente inalcanzable, marcado de por vida, con problemas para abrirse y confiar en otros, con una gran carga sobre sus hombros, obviamente muchísimo más experimentado en _todos_ los aspectos, con la cabeza llena de memorias y recuerdos demasiado dolorosos, con un ego más grande del que cualquier humano debería tener y un temperamento fuertísimo, además de mucho carácter.

Ridículo, ¿no? Ridículo pensar que algún día él se fijaría en vos, que algún día él repararía en vos, que algún día él llegara a amarte al menos una milésima de lo que vos lo amás a él, que él llegaría a sentir una milésima de ese amor que por entonces vos sufrías en silencio, desde lejos.

Pero a pesar de tener esa sombra sobre vos, esos pensamientos pesimistas comiéndote la cabeza, a pesar de todo eso, no perdiste las esperanzas o la ilusión. Te decidiste a conquistarlo, o al menos a tratar de que notara tu existencia, que se diera cuenta que estabas ahí, que te dejara acercarte al menos como su amiga, que te dejara ser – de algún modo – parte de _su_ existencia, incluso si al final tenías que conformarte con sólo ser una compañera de trabajo y nada más.

Pero tantas vueltas da la vida y tan extraño e inexplicable es el destino, que después de nueve meses sucedieron cosas, se dieron sucesos que formaron las circunstancias que los llevaron a entender que no había que perder más tiempo, que la vida es demasiado corta y que mientras lo que no importa debe ser ignorado hay que concentrarse en buscar algo que traiga felicidad, hacerlo, y bloquear el ruido de fondo.

Y te diste cuenta, sin lugar a dudas, que él te adora con la misma locura. Que para él también fue amor a primera vista, que para él también sos lo más importante, que él sin vos tampoco puede vivir y que cada minuto que le quede quiere pasarlo en tus brazos, que para él también es un desperdicio cada minuto que no está con vos, que él lo único que quiere es hacerte feliz, mimarte, cuidarte y curarte de todo.

Desde ese día en adelante (ya casi dos meses han pasado desde el primer beso en un pasillo oscuro de la CTU en la madrugada de un día terrible y trágico), estás segura, más segura que nunca, de que no existe ni existirá ninguna otra opción: tu primera vez va a ser con él. Esa inocencia que guardaste para dársela al indicado, le pertenece enteramente. El hombre al que esperaste durante años – más allá de la angustia, el dolor, la frustración, la soledad – es él. Él y ningún otro.

Sabés que todo lo que imaginaste va a ser mil veces más hermoso cuando finalmente suceda, y eso es algo en lo que pensás frecuentemente.

Es imposible no pensar en ello cada vez que te besa, o cuando te abraza demasiado fuerte, o cuando el oxígeno se esfuma y todo lo que respirás es una mezcla de tu perfume y el suyo. Es imposible no pensar en ello cuando te acaricia la espalda ya no tan inocentemente, como si supiera la clase de cosquillas que despiertan en tu estómago los movimientos de sus dedos sobre tu columna vertebral. Es imposible no pensar en ello cada vez que mientras recorre tu cuello de arriba a abajo con sus labios llega a ese punto que causa que se doblen tus rodillas y te tiemblen las piernas, o cuando sentís su piel rozando tu piel, incluso con las ropas de ambos como barreras de tela.

Es imposible no pensar en ello cada vez más frecuentemente, no cuando tus ganas de hacer el amor con él van _in crescendo_ con cada día que pasa, no cuando esas ganas están volviéndose más fuertes que tu autocontrol, no cuando esas ganas están dominándote de tal manera que dejan en un segundo plano a tus miedos y a tus nervios.

Porque obviamente, naturalmente, tenés miedos y estás nerviosa.

Podrás saber mucho en teoría, podrás saber todo sobre el funcionamiento biológico del cuerpo, podrás tener la edad suficiente (algunos considerarían que esperaste demasiado, en realidad), podrás estar perdida y absolutamente enamorada de él, podrás tener la certeza indiscutible de que él va a cuidarte todo el tiempo y que ningún otro te cuidaría tanto como él o mejor que él, _pero _(siempre existe un pero) eso no quita que tengas miedos y estés nerviosa.

Por supuesto que tenés miedo, por supuesto que estás nerviosa. Es lo más natural del mundo, ¿no?

Pero tus ganas de _finalmente_ desprenderte de esa inocencia que llevás años guardando para él – incluso antes de saber su nombre, incluso antes de conocerlo y enamorarte a primera vista, incluso antes de entregarle tu alma y tu corazón con el primer apasionado y desesperado beso - están volviéndose muchísimo más fuertes y resistentes que tus miedos y tus nervios, mucho más fuertes y resistentes que tus pensamientos acerca de lo poco que te gusta tu cuerpo, mucho más fuertes y resistentes que tu pánico a no poder complacerlo, mucho más fuertes y resistentes que tu terror a no ser suficiente.

Por eso cada vez más frecuentemente pensás, imaginás, soñás despierta con el día en que los besos y las caricias no frenen (él es _siempre_ el que se detiene y, por expresarlo de algún modo, te deja queriendo un poco más, como si temiera no ser capaz de parar a tiempo, de descontrolarse, de lastimarte, aunque vos sabés muy bien que nunca lo haría).

Cada vez más frecuentemente pensás, imaginás, soñás despierta con el momento en que finalmente tu cuerpo y su cuerpo se vuelvan uno solo y esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago se multiplique por un millón y las sensaciones sean tan inmensas que tu cabeza se desconecte en el punto crítico de éxtasis.

Más allá de tus miedos y tus nervios, no ves la hora de que llegue esa noche mágica, romántica y dulce en la que le pertenezcas por completo.

Más allá de tus miedos y tus nervios, sabés que para vos él es el hombre perfecto, hecho a tu medida exacta, y que jamás te lastimaría de ningún modo. Sabés que no existe nadie en quien puedas confiar más que él.

Sabés que él antepondría tu bienestar a cualquiera otra cosa. Sabés que él va a tratarte con la suavidad y ternura necesarias para que te deshagas por dentro y te quedes sin respiración. Sabés que él va a mirarte a los ojos y a dejar que te pierdas en los suyos, que va a tomarse su tiempo, como si tuviera cada minuto disponible en el mundo para estar con vos. Sabés que va a decirte las cosas más lindas al oído. Sabés que va a hacer que la espera valga la pena. Sabés que va a hacer que tu primera vez sea muchísimo más placentera de lo que podrías haber llegado a imaginar.

Esos eran tus pensamientos anoche mientras sonreías como una tonta al sentir sus labios en tu panza, mientras enredabas sus rulitos azabache con tus dedos y acariciabas su cabeza, mientras con tu otra mano rascabas detrás de su oreja sólo por el puro y simple placer de escucharlo ronronear.

Esos eran tus pensamientos esta mañana cuando te despertaste en sus brazos, relajada y feliz.

Esos eran tus pensamientos esta mañana cuando el habitual beso de los buenos días acabó convirtiéndose en una sucesión de interminables besos que se extendió lo suficiente para causar que _casi_ llegaran tarde al trabajo.

Sin embargo, algo sucedió esta tarde que te dio vuelta la cabeza, y todos esos pensamientos fueron aplastados por otra mezcla de emociones difíciles de analizar, las mismas emociones que te llevaron a hacer lo que estás haciendo ahora, las mismas emociones que tomaron todo el control y te condujeron a la situación en la que estás ahora.

Nunca imaginaste, jamás, que tu primera vez podría acabar siendo algo como esto.

Nunca, jamás, cruzó tu mente la posibilidad de que tu primera vez acabara siendo así.

Y es que definitivamente esto no es romántico.

No es dulce.

No es especial.

No es lo que llevás meses soñando, no es lo que venís soñando desde que lo conocés a él.

Esta mañana, cuando amaneciste envuelta en sus brazos en esta misma cama, con sus labios en tu cuello y sus manos acariciándote con cuidado, ni en un millón de años se hubiera cruzado tu cabeza que esta noche los dos estarían así, como están ahora.

Estás con el hombre que amás, el hombre con el que querés pasar el resto de tu vida, en tu habitación, en tu cama,semidesnuda, temblando como una hoja, besándolo tan profundamente que estás asfixiándote, tan violentamente que sentís dolor en los labios, tan furiosamente que hace rato los besos se confunden con mordidas, a punto de perder la virginidad, pero ni la situación ni el escenario son como alguna vez los imaginaste.

Pero hoy, durante el transcurso del día, algo pasó.

Algo te dio vuelta la cabeza.

Algo disparó dentro tuyo emociones demasiado complejas, demasiado hondas, demasiado sensibles, y perdiste el control de tu cuerpo, de tus acciones y de tus sentimientos, hasta caer en el círculo vicioso de besos y caricias desesperados en el que estás ahora, con tu piel y tu cuerpo expuestos por primera vez, muerta de frío, en la oscuridad, buscando una forma de tranquilizarte y simplemente hacerlo cuando en realidad sabés que no la hay, muriéndote de ganas de llorar pero conteniendo las lágrimas, negándote a calmarte aunque él te pide repetidamente que desistas, que te relajes, que lo escuches, negándote a desacelerarte aunque el esté tratando de que te detengas, forcejeando los dos, vos en completa frustración porque ya te deshiciste de casi toda la ropa que tenías puesta pero él no deja que lo desnudes. Absolutamente obnubilada estás, cegada, rayando la histeria por dentro, descolocada por dentro, con un ataque de taquicardia, la vista nublada, y la inmensa, cruda e incontenible necesidad de convencerlo para que deje de comportarse como un caballero y ceda de una buena vez por todas, tumbarte en la cama, hacer el sobrehumano esfuerzo de relajarte (¡ja!, ¡como si eso fuera posible! Tenés cada nervio del cuerpo tensado de tal manera que estás rígida como una tabla) y finalmente quitar a tu virginidad del medio, rápida y efectivamente, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Para entender este cuadro, primero hay que entender qué te sucedió hoy.

Para entender este cuadro, primero hay que entender muchas de las cosas que te sucedieron en este último mes, muchas de las cosas que les sucedieron a los dos en este último mes.

* * *

**7 horas antes.**

Si el primer mes fue hermoso y mucho más de lo que alguna vez te hubieras atrevido a soñar merecer, ¿cómo describir entonces el segundo?

Nunca fuiste tan inmensamente feliz en tu vida. Nunca, no tanto como lo sos con él.

Comparando el primer mes – que fue hermoso – con este segundo mes que casi termina, las cosas no hicieron más que mejorar sin parar. Si eras feliz antes, ahora sinceramente no sabrías qué palabra usar para explicar este amor que te desborda, que crece cada día con cada segundo con cada cosa que él hace o dice para verte bien.

Tus ojos se posan despreocupadamente sobre la fecha, escrita en letra chiquitita en el borde inferior derecho de la pantalla de uno de los múltiples ordenadores con los que estás trabajando.

26 de octubre. Viernes. Dos de la tarde con treinta y nueve minutos.

Antes no te gustaban mucho los viernes, ahora sencillamente no podés esperar a que lleguen, a que la semana pase y se acabe tan rápido como posible. Antes el trabajo era tu refugio, esas paredes oscuras, tristes y sombrías que forman la CTU, donde tantos han muertos y tantos otros han sido dañados de por vida, donde de un hilo penden millones de destino. Antes el trabajo era el lugar en el que te gusta estar, porque la alternativa a eso era tu departamento, pequeño y vacío, donde en un sillón te acurrucabas y fría por dentro buscabas mitigar esa sensación helada que te envolvía el alma con una manta y un par de libros cuyos personajes te hacían compañía. Antes te gustaba estar en el trabajo tantas horas como se te permitiera, porque ahí podías verlo a él, acercarte y respirar su perfume sin que se diera cuenta, quedarte observándolo por horas, notar los pequeños detalles y morderte el labio en señal de placer puro cada vez que automáticamente se llevaba una mano al rostro y se rascaba el costado, drogarte con el sonido suave y profundo de su voz. Antes irte a tu casa cada fin de semana significaba estar lejos de él, y en tu obsesión eso era algo insoportable. Antes irte a tu casa cada fin de semana significaba contar los minutos restantes para regresar a la CTU y poder calmar tu locura.

Ahora el fin de semana ha cobrado otro significado para vos. El fin de semana está formado por los dos días que más te gustan, llámeselos sábado y domingo, llámeselos como sea, para vos podrían tener cualquier nombre y no habría diferencia en lo absoluto, porque seguirían siendo tus dos días favoritos: son esos dos días en los cuales lo tenés a él sólo para vos, pura y exclusivamente para vos, prestándote atención cada minuto de cada hora sin nada que se lo impida, sin nada relacionado al trabajo que lo distraiga, totalmente concentrado en cada cosa que hacés y en cada cosa que decís, totalmente dedicado a consentirte (sos una persona adulta, responsable y capaz de valerte por vos misma sin problemas, y lo has sido siempre, pero no podés dejar de reconocer que es agradable tener a alguien que se preocupe por vos y quiere hacerte feliz a través de pequeños actos).

Amás los fines de semana porque durante esas cuarenta y ocho horas nada puede separarte de él, no hay fuerza humana capaz de hacer eso. Amás los fines de semana porque podés besarlo tanto como quieras sin tener que estar escondiéndote en su oficina pensando que alguien podría descubrirlos, podés abrazarlos y no soltarlo durante la cantidad de tiempo que se te ocurra, podés usar su ropa, leer sus libros, ver sus películas, escuchar su música favorita, conversar con él, relajarte y ser vos misma sin necesidad de armarte de esa caparazón que te envuelve cuando estás metida bajo la piel de una agente del gobierno que debe mantenerse con la cabeza fría y tomando decisiones constantemente.

Luego de la semana ajetreada que tuvieron, no ves la hora de darte un respiro y disfrutar el fin de semana. Querés ir a la playa bien temprano, sentir los primeros rayos del sol sobre tu piel, reemplazar el aire viciado y cargado por aire puro, escuchar las olas rompiendo contra la orilla, ver las nubes formándose sobre el cielo azul, conversar con él toda la mañana y descansar, quitarte el stress, calmarte.

Los procesos de selección acabaron ayer (finalmente, una vocecita en tu cabeza agregaría con un suspiro de alivio) y la mayoría de los contratados van a comenzar sus cursos de entrenamiento en los próximos días, durante la primer semana de Noviembre, y eso significa que cuando se incorporen al equipo de técnicos, analistas y agentes de la CTU las cosas van a volver a ponerse difíciles, los días van a hacerse largos y tediosos, al menos hasta que cada quien se acostumbre y caigan todos bajo los efectos de la rutina. El llamado 'período de adaptación' del cual vas a tener que hacerte cargo más pronto que después no es algo que realmente te entusiasme mucho, y esperás que pueda pasar tan rápido como posible.

Después de considerar seriamente varias opciones, Tony y vos tomaron la decisión de darle a Chloe un período de seis meses como analista asistente de la jefa de personal, es decir, _tu_ analista asistente. Las expectativas que tienen es que ese tiempo y tu ayuda se combinen adecuadamente para que Chloe acabe 'encajando' en el ambiente general de la agencia y con el resto de los empleados, y una vez que se sienta más suelta, más confiada y tenga menos problemas para relacionarse con otros y trabajar en equipo transferirla al departamento de operaciones de campo, donde sus habilidades seguramente serán de una utilidad increíble para monitorear misiones, almacenar datos y conseguir información. Pero por el momento vas a tenerla ocupando un escritorio como analista del sector de Inteligencia, dándole tareas avanzadas para no desaprovechar su talento. Creés que con paciencia y dedicación vas a lograr que se adapte (o al menos eso es lo que vos pensás en tus raptos de optimismo).

Otro motivo por el que estás contenta es que a Carrie le quedan pocos días en la CTU antes de regresar a su puesto habitual en División. Los comentarios mordaces e hirientes siguieron durante estas semanas pasadas, obviamente, aunque debés reconocer que en una medida mucho menor. Las palabras y miradas crueles… bueno, estás aprendiendo a lidiar con ello, con el efecto que te causa cada vez que usa en tu contra las cosas que alguna vez le confiaste cuando pensaste que eran amigas, minimizándolo lo suficiente para que acabe desapareciendo después, para que no se convierta en un peso terrible, te amargue o te quite la energía. Pronto va a volver a División, y con suerte no vas a volver a verla otra vez, al menos no frecuentemente. Pronto va a volver a División y no va a molestarlos ni a vos ni a Tony otra vez con sus miradas sugestivas y sus frases irónicas y cargadas de doble sentido.

Tu hermano está mucho mejor, y ese es otro motivo que influye en tu buen humor. Está buscando trabajo, va a todas sus citas con el psiquiatra, toma la medicación, se mantiene sobrio, te llama regularmente y hablan como dos personas normales en lugar de simplemente discutir y dar vueltas en círculos sobre los mismos temas. Volvió a reanudar el diálogo con su ex esposa para llevar el divorcio de la mejor manera posible - si es que existe una buena manera de llevar un divorcio - , e incluso (lo cual te puso muy feliz) Haylie le dio permiso para ver a sus hijos dos veces por semana, en su casa, una hora y media por las tardes después de que ella los recoja de la guardería. Esa oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Nicholas, Allison y la bebé es el mayor incentivo que podrían haberle dado a tu hermano para querer mejorar, para recuperarse, para ponerse bien, para volver a mantenerse en pie sin caer. Todos los errores que él haya cometido alguna vez, todas las equivocaciones en las que haya incurrido, ninguna de ellas va a volver a cometerlas, estás segura, porque ahora sabe que su máxima prioridad tiene que ser sus hijos, y nadie más, ni siquiera él mismo. Danny te lo dijo, con sus propias palabras y un brillo en la mirada que no daba lugar a dudas, y le creíste.

Sin embargo, tu cuñada sigue negándose a saber sobre vos. Sigue negándose a hablar con vos. Sigue negándose a escuchar tu costado de la historia. Sigue negándose a dejar que veas a tus sobrinitos. Sigue convencida de que hiciste que Danny y Carrie se conocieran a propósito, para arruinar su matrimonio. Sigue empecinada en considerarte principal responsable de las cosas que salieron mal. Haylie sigue enojada con vos a tal punto que amenaza con no dejar que veas a tus sobrinos nunca más. Cuando Danny te dijo eso y el resto de las cosas que Haylie piensa sobre vos… fue como si se te rompiera el corazón. Te dolió muchísimo, y la angustia que sentiste fue tan grande que por un minuto perdiste la capacidad de hablar y respirar.

Llevás meses sin ver a tus sobrinos, prácticamente ya pasó casi un año desde la última vez que los viste. Y te da bronca. Muchísima bronca. Porque los amás, porque querés tener un papel en sus vidas, porque te encanta ser tía y te gustaría pasar tiempo con ellos, compartir cosas con ellos, llevarlos de paseo, leerles cuentos a la hora de dormir, ver películas y dibujitos animados como solían hacer antes cuando tu hermano y Haylie estaban casados y vos ibas de visita a su casa, cantarle a Nicholas, hacerle cosquillas a Allison, acunar a Krissy.

Esa noche, cuando Danny te llamó por teléfono luego de su sesión con el psiquiatra para contarte cómo había ido todo y te dijo las cosas que Haylie le había dicho sobre vos cuando él mencionó que le gustaría que visitaras a los nenes alguna tarde para pasar tiempo con ellos, te dieron ganas de llorar. Unas ganas terribles de llorar, eso sentiste, junto con la bronca, la angustia y una pelota hecha de otros sentimientos que se formó en tu garganta y bajo hasta tu estómago, provocándote un dolor que soportaste en silencio. Aguantaste sin dejar caer las lágrimas y fingiste con todas tus fuerzas para que no se notara cuán afectada estabas, mientras tu hermano te prometía que convencería a Haylie, que se arreglarían las cosas, que necesitaba tiempo para volver a tener una relación más normal con ella antes de hacerla entrar en razón y discutir acerca del derecho que tenés a ver a tus sobrinos. Aguantaste sin dejar que las lágrimas cayeran durante los diez minutos que duró el resto de la conversación, pero cuando finalmente colgaste no dudaste ni medio segundo en descargarte.

Con las mejillas empapadas, jadeando debido a los sollozos, el cuerpo cansado y los músculos tensos, sin darle mucha cabida a cualquiera fugaz pensamiento sobre que ir a acostarte, abrazar a tu osito y tratar de dormirte para dejar de sentirte mal fuera una mejor opción, llamaste a Tony.

Esa noche cada uno había ido a su respectivo departamento porque vos necesitabas encargarte de hacer una limpieza general de cada cuarto, lavar toda la ropa acumulada en el canasto del baño, ordenar cualquier objeto fuera de lugar y escribir varias cosas en el nuevo cuaderno que compraste para documentar cada pequeño detalle del segundo mes. Él, por otro lado, tenía que ir al supermercado, recoger su ropa en la lavandería y hacer algunos otros mandados. Sin embargo, te sentías tan mal luego de hablar con Danny que no pudiste contenerte: tuviste que llamarlo a él, al único que puede aliviarte cuando estás triste, el único que puede hacer cualquier problema parecer menor y sencillo con su sonrisa y sus palabras.

Le explicaste brevemente qué sucedía y le pediste que fuera a verte. Apareció cuarenta minutos después, con un ramo de rosas rojas y una jirafa bebé de peluche. Con sólo ver al muñeco empezaste a reírte, y sentiste un peso siendo sacado de tus hombros, una oleada de aliviado recorriéndote.

"Fue lo más lindo que pude conseguir a esta hora en una estación de servicio" se disculpó él, sonrojándose un poco.

"Es muy bonito" confesaste, extendiendo una de tus manos para que la tomara y dejara que lo guiaras hacia el interior del edificio, hacia el ascensor, invitándolo a pasar por primera vez, invitándolo a subir a tu departamento.

Esa noche no querías ir a su casa, como de costumbre.

Esa noche necesitabas compartir un poco de tu intimidad con él.

Esa noche necesitabas que su perfume quedara impregnado en tus sábanas, en tu almohada, que esté en todas partes y no sólo en la ropa que él te regaló para que uses como pijama.

Esa noche necesitabas abrirte al medio y dejar que, una vez más, viera todas las cicatrices – las viejas y las nuevas – que tenés en el alma y el corazón y te prometiera curarlas.

Esa noche necesitabas mostrarle ese otro rincón de tu pequeño mundo, el lugar donde vivís, ese lugar que no es un hogar, porque tu único hogar está donde él está.

Esa noche necesitabas que tu departamento se sintiera, por primera vez, como un hogar.

Con lágrimas silenciosas rodando por tus mejillas, sin decir palabra alguna los dos entendieron que esa noche iban a quedarse ahí.

Esa noche, por primera vez, él conoció tu departamento.

El edifico en el que vivís es muy grande y muy bonito, mezcla de pintoresco y moderno pero sin caer en extravagancias. Es un edificio normal, agradable. Tu departamento se encuentra entre los más pequeñitos, por lo cual pudiste mostrarle todo en general en menos de diez minutos (es que tampoco había mucho para mostrar).

Te hizo bien y te distrajo caminar con él por la sala de estar, reír en la cocina cuando bromeaste acerca de lo poco que usás esa habitación y lo muy inútil que son tu horno y tu heladera.

Te hizo bien ver la preocupación brillando dulcemente en sus ojos cuando chequeó el refrigerador y frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación al ver la poca comida que había en él.

Te hizo bien que te prometiera llevarte de compras pronto y ocuparse de que comieras alimentos más sanos cuando vio que tus alacenas estaban llenas de latas y conservados, todos ellos con poco valor nutricional, y el frigorífico repleto de pizzas y otros platos para descongelar en el microondas, el cual tampoco miró con mucha aprobación.

Te hizo bien que no te presionara para que hablaras enseguida acerca del motivo por el cual lo habías llamado, dándote espacio para que te relajaras y decidieras vos cuándo sacar el tema resultaría propicio.

Te hizo bien abrazarlo mientras preparaba café, esta vez en _tu_ cocina, moviéndose tan naturalmente como si estuviera en su casa, como si no fuera su primera visita a tu departamento, y que no le importara que tus lágrimas incesantes estuvieran empapando la tela de su camisa.

Te hizo bien que entrelazara sus dedos con los tuyos y se quedara con vos sin decir nada, sentados en el pequeño sofá de la sala de estar, simplemente absorbiendo la presencia del otro.

"Me gusta este lugar" dijo de pronto, con voz suave y tierna.

"Es mucho más chiquito que tu departamento" fue tu respuesta, señalando la obviedad: su departamento es por lo menos tres veces más grande y más lujoso que el tuyo, no hace falta mucha observación para darse cuenta de ello.

"Pero refleja como sos vos. Es prolijo, lindo, sencillo, está excesivamente ordenado" agregó con una risita "y en cada rincón hay algo que evidencia que vos vivís acá, lo cual me gusta, porque le da personalidad. Hay estantes llenos de libros por todas partes, lo cual llevaría a pensar que sos una profesora de Literatura y no una agente federal del gobierno e ingeniera en sistemas"

"Paso bastante tiempo con la computadora, sin embargo"

"Sí, practicando para no perder patéticamente la próxima vez que juguemos al Tetrix"

Dejaste la taza de café a un lado y buscaste otra vez su mano para que sus dedos y los suyos se entrelazaran, encajando perfecto una mano dentro de la otra, como si tu cuerpo hubiera sido hecho a medida para complementarse con su cuerpo.

"Necesito descargarme" confesaste en voz baja y tímida, dejando que tu mirada se clavara en su mirada para que pudiera ver realmente en qué estado te encontrabas por dentro, indicándole que el momento propicio para hablar de las cosas que estaban haciéndote mal había llegado, por mucho que hubieras preferido simplemente pasar el resto de la noche en sus brazos sin decir nada, dejando que él te distrajera para no pensar ni en Haylie, ni en Danny, ni en tus sobrinos, ni en ninguna otra cosa "Voy a tener que hablar un largo rato…" lo previniste.

"Estoy para escucharte" te aseguró, acariciando tu mejilla con sus nudillos.

"Mi sillón es más chiquito que el tuyo, no entramos los dos" comentaste de pronto, tratando de sonar tan natural y tan casual como fuera posible, tratando de que tu voz no temblara y delatara los nervios que habían empezado a formar pequeños nudos en tu estómago y a hacerte cosquillas en la garganta.

Adivinaste, intuiste las palabras antes de que salieran de su boca, porque lo conocés probablemente más de lo que te conocés a vos misma, porque podés leer lo que piensa que sus ojos antes de que su voz lo convierta en sonido y lo exprese, porque sabés que le gusta tratarte como si fueras una muñeca de porcelana frágil y fácil de dañar.

Te dijo que vos podías recostarte en el sofá, que él iba a recostarse en el suelo, que no iba a molestarle, que podía quedarse ahí en el piso durante horas tomándote de la mano y escuchándote hablar y que nunca se cansaría. Con un tinte color rojo brillante iluminando tu rostro, pasaste tus dedos por su cabello varias veces antes de contestar, hasta que finalmente decidiste no decir nada y dejar que las acciones hablaran por vos. Después de todo, las acciones hablan mucho más claro y fuerte que cualquier cosa que el lenguaje pueda decir.

Mordiéndote el labio al tiempo que una media sonrisa curvaba tus labios, con el ambiente envuelto en una quietud palpable, con la tensión y la expectativa materializadas en el aire, hiciste que se levantara y sin comentarios por tu parte ni objeciones por la suya lo llevaste por el pequeño corredor tenuemente iluminado hacia el final del pasillo, donde está tu habitación.

Esa noche por primera vez los dos se recostaron en tu cama, uno junto al otro, en esa cama enorme que siempre sentiste fría y vacía en su inmensidad, esa cama en la que nunca antes un hombre había estado, esa cama en la que tantas veces te echaste para llorar hasta quedarte seca por dentro, abrazando la almohada y clavando las uñas en ella y mordiendo la funda que cubre el algodón para no gritar en medio de tu agonía causada por la frustración y la soledad, esa cama en la que durante meses soñaste con él, con la clase de relación dulce que tienen ahora pero que por momentos pensaba nunca se haría realidad fuera de tus fantasías.

La calidez emanando de los cuerpos de ambos hizo innecesario que se abrigaran con el cobertor color blanco. Simplemente se acomodaron sobre él, en una punta, con las paredes como testigos mudos de las caricias profundas e inocentes que las yemas de sus dedos dejaban en tu espalda, provocando que temblaras bajo su tacto y que se erizara tu piel.

"No podía esperar hasta mañana a la noche para estar a solas con vos, necesitaba verte hoy" susurraste, con total simpleza y honestidad.

"Me alegra que hayas llamado. No me gusta la idea de que estés toda una noche llorando sola cuando yo podría hacer que te sientas mejor"

"Cuando te vi en la puerta con una jirafa de peluche me sentí mejor automáticamente"

"Ojalá la resolución para todos tus problemas y angustias fuera una jirafita de felpa" suspiró, enredando algunos de tus rulos entre sus dedos.

"Esa clase de regalitos me hacen sonreír"

"Entonces voy a hacerte regalos mucho más seguido"

"Algunos pensarían que estás mimándome demasiado…"

"Y yo sigo pensando que es poco" te interrumpió, zanjando así el asunto.

Pasaron toda la noche hablando. Él te escuchaba con atención y paciencia, vos hablabas, sintiendo como el nudo en el pecho se aflojaba, sintiendo como el peso sobre tus hombros desaparecía poco a poco. Algunas lágrimas cayeron de tus ojos, porque al parecer aún no habías acabado de llorar, y sus pulgares ya expertos en eso las secaron todas. Te tranquilizó con sus palabras cuando hizo falta, con sus frases dulces y relajantes. Te prometió ayudarte a solucionar las cosas, y le creíste, como creés en todas las promesas que te hace. Te ayudó a entender muchos de tus sentimientos cargados de angustia y bronca, te ayudó a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, te ayudó a expresar tu odio contra Carrie por haberte traído tantos problemas y seguir trayéndotelos aún meses más tarde. Nunca te sentiste tan calmada y tan aliviada como cuando sellaste la conversación con un beso en sus labios.

Cerca del amanecer el cuarto estaba en silencio, pero cuando el sol salió sobre la ciudad de Los Angeles tus oídos podían escuchar en medio de la quietud tu corazón latiendo más rápido que nunca, podías sentir las palpitaciones en cada palmo de tu cuerpo, y con tu pecho pegado al suyo sobre tu piel sentís sus propias palpitaciones, las de su corazón, tan desaforadas como las tuyas, en sincronía con las tuyas.

Cuando el sol salió sobre la ciudad de Los Angeles vos estabas viviendo lo que podría considerarse por mucho el primer momento de dulzura, romance e intimidad física de toda tu vida.

Lo que había empezado como un roce de labios apenas perceptible acabó convirtiéndose en un sinfín de besos apasionados, largos y lentos a un ritmo indefinido. Los mismos brazos en los que incontables veces te quedaste dormida, los mismos brazos en los que incontables veces buscaste refugio, los mismos brazos que incontables veces te acunaron, estaban envolviéndote posesivamente. Su boca cubría tu boca por completo, y distraída como estabas sumergida en las sensaciones despertadas por sus caricias no te importaba asfixiarse, no te importaba sofocarte, no te importaba no poder respirar, porque el aire se había convertido definitivamente en una prioridad menor si se lo comparaba con tu necesidad de sentir su cuerpo cubriendo el tuyo (con el peso proporcionalmente distribuido para no aplastarte o lastimarte), o las cosquillas y descargas eléctricas que sentías en la panza y en la columna vertebral.

Al día siguiente los dos pasaron toda la jornada tomando una taza de café tras otra para mantenerse en funcionamiento y no caer rendidos sobre el teclado de la computadora, pero valió la pena y no te arrepentiste ni por un segundo. Estabas feliz, tus ojos brillaban notablemente, no pudiste dejar de tararear ni un segundo, y gran parte del tiempo estuviste soñando despierta, dirigiendo la vista hacia su despacho disimuladamente y sonriendo como una tonta cada vez que tu mirada se tropezaba con la suya.

Esa noche que había empezado con lágrimas en tus ojos y un agujero gigante en tu corazón luego de que tu hermano te dijera las cosas horribles que habían salido de la boca de tu ex cuñada, terminó convirtiéndose en aquella que marcó un antes y un después en tu relación con Tony. Luego de esa vez, los besos y las caricias se volvieron mucho más profundos, mucho más urgentes, una mezcla de crudeza y ternura.

El que antes era un departamento vacío y frío en el que tratabas de abrigarte buscando confort en los libros y en mantas viejas tejidas a mano por tu abuela se transformó en algo más parecido a un hogar porque él lo inundó con su presencia. Tu cocina cobró vida porque se convirtió en el lugar donde él te prepara la cena casi todas las noches, tus alacenas y heladera se llenaron de comida (ir juntos al supermercado fue definitivamente una de las experiencias más lindas de tu vida, por muy tonto que suene que algo tan normal, común y corriente te haya traído tanta felicidad). Ahora en tu baño hay un cepillo de dientes color celeste que le pertenece a él, todas tus almohadas tienen el perfume de su champú, los imanes de distintos locales de comida rápida desaparecieron de la puerta de la heladera (él hizo que los tiraras a la basura y te aseguró que iba a encargarse de que nunca más tuvieras que usarlos), sus zapatos ahora descansan junto a los tuyos en la entrada porque lo acostumbraste a andar descalzo, y todas las mañanas mientras desayunan en algún momento u otro se te escapa una sonrisa cuando ves su taza de Chicago Cubs dando vueltas por tu cocina. Ya ni te acordás porque te daba vergüenza la idea de que él conociera tu departamento, o porque preferías ir al suyo. Sí, es verdad, el lugar donde vos vivís no es tan grande y espacioso, pero a él evidentemente eso no le molesta en lo absoluto. Te das cuenta que le gusta estar entre tus cosas, hojear tus libros y tu enorme colección de revistas, ocupar uno de los lados de tu cama, distraerte mientras lavás los platos o reírse a carcajadas cuando surgen momentos como aquél en el que le dijiste que no tenés un colador para pasta porque la verdad es que si hubieras comprado uno probablemente jamás habrías aprendido a utilizarlo.

Las cosas cambiaron mucho en veinte días, demasiado, y no podrías sentirte mejor. De algún modo te sentís mucho más mujer, y hasta te ves un poquito más bonita, hasta estás empezando a creer que sos bonita, porque él te lo repite todo el tiempo, y te resulta difícil no creer las cosas que te dice: todo lo que él dice, automáticamente vos lo creés. Podría decirte que el cielo es de color verde, y le creerías. Podría decirte que la Tierra es plana, y le creerías también. ¿Cómo no creerle entonces cuando te asegura que sos hermosa?

Desde que estás con él no odiás tanto tu cuerpo, y tu antigua obsesión por contar calorías y registrar tu peso en la balanza dos o tres veces a diario, como solías hacer antes, enferma por ver tu peso disminuir y enojada con vos misma por no poder adelgazar más, odiando la imagen que el reflejo devolvía porque te veías y sentías gorda y horrible, va desapareciendo. Es verdad que estás comiendo muchísimo mejor y que ya no pensás en qué repercusiones va a tener en tu cuerpo cada bocado que pinches con el tenedor.

Vivís mucho más relajada, sonreís mucho más, podés lidiar con tus emociones más fácilmente, y no te sentís sola. Ya nunca te sentís sola, y eso es muy agradable. Además, gracias a él encontraste una forma de canalizar tus sentimientos escribiendo sobre los dos y sobre lo feliz que te hace; agregás al cuaderno al menos un buen puñado de renglones cada día (el hecho de que le haya encantado el primer cuaderno que hiciste, el que le regalaste a él, te incita aún más a continuar), y también anotás una frase o una palabra en los cuadraditos del almanaque (cuyos márgenes están repletos con frases y palabras que él anote cuando vos no lo ves, solamente para sorprenderte y hacerte sonreír).

Pero lo que más te gusta es el hecho de que ya no sos tan tímida, al menos no con él, ya no sos tan reservada ni se te arquea la espalda por los nervios cuando el contacto físico se vuelve un poquito más íntimo. Te gusta lo natural que se siente quedarte dormida en sus brazos, en tu cama, acurrucados bajo la frazada entre las muchas almohadas (siempre te gustó dormir rodeada de almohadas; una de las pocas fotos que recordás haber visto alguna vez de cuando eras bebé – antes de que tu mamá se las llevara todas consigo –te mostraba a vos a los dos años, vestida con un enterito color verde pastel, toda tu cabeza llena de ricitos negros, con tu manito pequeña hecha un puño metida en la boca, durmiendo en la cama de tu abuela, con muchas almohadas a tu alrededor. Quisieras tener esa foto para poder mostrársela a él, sabés que la encontraría tierna), te gusta escuchar su respiración cuando está tranquilo y relajado, te gusta repasar el contorno de su rostro con la yema de tus dedos, te gusta despertarte en medio de la noche y verlo hecho un ovillo con su cabeza reposando sobre tu estómago, te gusta caer en un sueño profundo escuchando su voz en tus oídos mientras te lee algunas de las historias del libro de cuentos románticos que te regaló, te gusta besarlo hasta quedarte sin aire y sofocarte, te gusta que él sea una parte de tu vida.

Sabés que tu abuela no aprobaría que haya un hombre en tu cama si ese hombre no es tu marido ante los ojos de la ley y ante los ojos de Dios, y que si estuviera viva no haría otra cosa que sacudir lentamente la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y darte un sermón acerca de lo mucho que la desilusionarías si perdieras la virginidad antes del matrimonio, traicionando así los valores que ella te inculcó, las costumbres japonesas sobre las que tanto te enseñó, y esas convicciones propias que defendiste siempre durante toda tu adolescencia y luego en los primeros años de tu adultez, pero te cuesta sentir la culpa que 'deberías' sentir por varios motivos: para empezar, seguís siendo tan virgen como siempre, porque no hiciste el amor con él (_todavía_, hay una voz que sisea en tu cabeza, recordándote lo segura que te sentís en sus brazos y lo nublado que se vuelve tu juicio a medida que la pasión crece y tus ganas de _estar unida_ a él te desbordan), y porque los dos tienen el suficiente autocontrol para detenerse antes de pasar el límite en besos y caricias. Tony te respeta demasiado como para intentar ir más lejos, y de hecho muchas veces es él quien frena antes de que las cosas pasen al siguiente nivel, separándose de vos despacio y acunándote en sus brazos con ternura, indicando que ya es tiempo de calmarse, relajarse, acurrucarse uno contra el otro y hablar en voz baja hasta quedarse dormidos mientras te mece despacio.

Algunas veces, no sabés qué tan lejos llegarías si él no te lo impidiera. Después de todo, _sos _un ser humano, no sos de piedra, y el hecho de que los contengas no quiere decir que no te asalten de tanto en tanto ciertos impulsos. Pero aunque ya hayas encontrado al hombre perfecto y cada vez te sea más difícil contenerte, esperar un poco más no te preocupa, y tenés el agradable presentimiento de que él también quiere esperar. Es mucho más dulce ver cómo la relación que tienen va volviéndose más y más íntima de a poco en lugar de dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y todo pase de golpe, de repente.

El punto en el que se encuentran ahora te parece perfecto, te sentís mejor que nunca, más linda que nunca, apreciada como nunca antes, y con muchas expectativas para el futuro en todos los ámbitos de tu vida. Tenés una posición nueva en tu trabajo que te exige mucho no sólo intelectualmente si no también en otros aspectos, pero él está a tu lado ayudándote y recordándote lo capaz que sos y lo bien que van a marchar las cosas, lo muy fructífera que puede ser tu carrera en el futuro si sabés aprovechar cada oportunidad. Estás perdidamente enamorada de un hombre que repite incansablemente que quiere pasar el resto de su vida con vos, y en dos meses te consintió y cuidó más que el resto de las personas que cruzaron tu camino en veinticuatro años.

"Michelle, ¿Distrito necesita que envíe el informe que revisamos ayer durante el día de hoy, o creés que pueda revisarlo una vez más y enviarlo el lunes?" la pregunta viene de Jocelyn, una de las analistas más jóvenes y brillantes de la unidad, con quien estuviste corrigiendo algunas cosas sobre unos datos que deben mandar a Distrito.

"No creo que haya inconvenientes si esperás hasta el lunes" respondés.

"Gracias"

Estás a punto de ir a hacer otra ronda por el piso general para verificar que todos estén trabajando sin problemas cuando suena el teléfono de tu estación. Siempre que suena el teléfono y ves en el identificador de llamados el número de su interno la panza se te llena de mariposas. Incluso si quizá el único motivo por el que tiene que comunicarse con vos es para pedirte un código, una contraseña o hacerte una consulta, siempre dice algo que te arranca una sonrisa.

"Dessler"

"¿Estás ocupada?"

Ya se volvió una costumbre girar la silla lo más disimuladamente posible para mirarlo a través de las paredes de vidrio de su oficina cuando hablan por teléfono. Lo hiciste por primera vez durante esa madrugada terrible y estresante, cuando después del primer beso te llamó para preguntarte cómo estabas, y cuando vos quisiste disculparte porque se te había metido en la cabeza la estúpida idea de que él iba a enojarse con vos y a resentirte si el 'pequeño incidente' terminaba causándole problemas en su carrera o en su nuevo puesto como director de la CTU. Cuando le pediste perdón y él te dijo '_No lo sientas, yo no lo siento'_… Siempre que girás un poco para poder verlo mientras hablan por teléfono recordás ese momento, recordás cómo te sentiste, lo bien que te sentiste, y recordás lo que pasó después, cuando te pidió que subieras a su oficina porque necesitaba verte y estar con vos al menos unos minutos antes de que las cosas se complicaran más.

Involuntariamente suspirás antes de contestar. Es uno de esos suspiros dignos de una escena romántica de una telenovela, pero mientras sólo él los escuche no te molesta que se escapen de tus labios de vez en cuando.

"Sólo haciendo lo usual"

Obviamente 'hacer lo usual' en la CTU – especialmente con tu nuevo cargo – significa ir de un lado al otro, controlar todo, responder preguntas, dar órdenes, responder más preguntas, dar más órdenes, revisar cosas, actualizar programas, iniciar búsquedas, supervisar, dar más órdenes, contestar más preguntas, seguir supervisando, seguir actualizando programas, rellenar bases de datos, contestar más preguntas, atender llamados, enviar informes, leer informes… Sí, eso es lo usual cuando sos segunda en comando en una unidad antiterrorista del gobierno. Dejando de lado todas esas cosas que tenés que hacer, no, no estás ocupada.

"Pero para vos siempre tengo dos minutos de tiempo" agregás en voz baja. No hay nadie que pueda estar escuchándote porque el piso está lleno de ruidos (gente tecleando, gente hablando, teléfonos sonando, máquinas funcionando, etcétera), pero no querés arriesgarte.

"Bueno, tengo noticias para darte" comienza, haciéndose el misterioso y usando ese tono suave que reserva solamente para vos "… Lo que sea que Ryan Chappelle esté tomando para que le crezca el cabello – o mejor dicho para impedir que siga cayéndosele el cabello" no podés evitar una risita "-, definitivamente está afectándole el cerebro"

Te preguntás qué habrá hecho o dicho Chappelle ahora…

"¿Por qué?" verbalizás tu curiosidad.

"Acaba de llamarme para ofrecernos dos semanas libres como compensación por la carga de trabajo extra que estamos teniendo desde" percibís la duda en su voz, esa duda que dura sólo una fracción de segundo pero que se hace presente de todos modos, como siempre que tienen que referirse a _ese_ día, a ese 4 de septiembre en el que tantas cosas salieron mal y tantas otras podrían haber salido peor "…, bueno, desde que pasó lo que pasó" completa rápidamente, como queriendo seguir con el tema sin detenerse mucho en eso ", y por toda la carga de trabajo extra que vamos a tener cuando se incorpore el personal nuevo y nos dividamos oficialmente en dos sectores y tengamos que lidiar con la restructuración jerárquica…"

Lo interrumpís.

"¿Dos semanas de vacaciones?" repetís con incredulidad, pensando que quizá entendiste mal, que quizá tus oídos escucharon mal o que vos interpretaste mal algo.

"Sí" afirma, y la sonrisa seductora que cruza su rostro – esa que podés ver a lo lejos mientras disimuladamente lo observás desde tu estación de trabajo en el piso principal – envuelve ese monosílabo.

Si es una broma, entonces es una broma de muy mal gusto. ¡Dos semanas libres! Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Si la noticia viniera de cualquier otro, realmente te lo tomarías como una broma, pero no viene de cualquiera, la noticia está dándotela él… Y sabés que él nunca bromearía con algo así, por lo que tiene que ser verdad. Sin embargo, no podés evitar preguntarle otra vez, solamente para confirmar:

"¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"Muy en serio" afirma.

Sí, está hablando en serio. Te das cuenta que tu incredulidad y sorpresa lo divierten, que le resulta tierno y adorable, pero no puede culparte por estar sorprendida.

¡Dos semanas libres! ¡Son dos semanas libres! Ambos se las merecen, obviamente, pero ni Ryan Chappelle, ni División ni Distrito van por ahí repartiendo semanas libres como si fueran caramelos.

"¿Quién va a hacerse cargo de la CTU?" es la primera pregunta que se te viene a la cabeza.

Tony es el director. Vos sos la segunda en comando. Cuando él tiene reuniones con alguna otra agencia o se ausenta por algún motivo, vos quedás a cargo. Cuando vos tenés que ir a una reunión o te ausentás por algún motivo, él queda a cargo de todo, porque no hay a quien más delegar. Si los dos no están, ¿entonces quién queda a cargo? No te gusta considerarte indispensable, porque la realidad es que en un trabajo como éste nadie lo es (los riesgos de vida son elevados, y cuando ocurren las tragedias los reemplazos no tardan ni un poquito en llegar), pero no podés evitar cuestionarte quién va a dirigir la unidad si ustedes dos se toman dos semanas.

"Van a cerrar la CTU durante esas dos semanas" comienza a explicar "para que los obreros y arquitectos puedan avanzar con las refacciones y arreglos sin tanta gente dando vueltas y estorbando. Chappelle no lo dijo abiertamente, pero dio a entender que Washington aumentó el presupuesto y autorizó una remodelación completa, así que tienen que tirar algunas paredes, hacer instalaciones… No pueden tenernos a todos nosotros en el medio para hacer eso, necesitan que el edificio esté vacío. Van a mandar a gran parte de nuestra gente a División o Distrito para que sigan operando desde ahí, y algunos otros van a ser invitados a seminarios y cursos de entrenamiento en Langley. Se pronostica que vamos a poder regresar el tercer lunes de Noviembre, cuando las instalaciones estén óptimas para que la unidad pueda volver a funcionar"

"¿Entonces tenemos libres las dos primeras semanas de Noviembre?"

Todavía no lo podés creer. Lo preguntás otra vez porque sencillamente te parece asombroso que División tenga la consideración de darles dos semanas libres como compensación por todo el trabajo que vienen haciendo, las horas extras, los esfuerzos, sin mencionar la participación de ambos en la operación paralela que evitó una nueva guerra mundial… Te parece demasiado bueno para ser real, honestamente. Lo natural hubiera sido que los enviaran a cursos o seminarios, o que les pidieran asistencia en alguna agencia del país que esté momentáneamente con poco personal. No salís de tu sorpresa: dos semanas libres, los dos al mismo tiempo, para estar juntos.

"Sí, tenemos libres las dos primeras semanas de Noviembre" confirma una vez más "Y automáticamente después de eso tenemos cuatro días de vacaciones por Acción de Gracias. Chappelle sabe que mi familia vive en Chicago. Su familia vive en Los Angeles y la familia de su esposa viene de visita desde Connecticut, así que él no va a salir de la ciudad, por lo cual me ofreció hacerse cargo de la unidad para que pueda viajar a casa de mis padres. Le pregunté _casualmente_" hace hincapié en esa palabra "si era necesario que vos vinieras durante esos días. Le dije que en caso de que hiciera falta, quería avisarte con tiempo porque me parecía lo correcto" sonreís ante la forma en que manejó la situación, intuyendo lo que va a decir a continuación "y me dijo que podías tomarte esos cuatro días también"

Tony compartió con vos su deseo de hablar con sus padres y decirles que está enamorado y que la relación que tiene con vos va _muy_ en serio y avisarles que va a llevarte a la cena de Acción de Gracias (un evento importante en la familia Almeida, aparentemente) para que los conozcas a ellos, a su abuela, al resto de sus hermanas, a sus cuñados y a sus sobrinitos.

Te preguntó si estabas de acuerdo, insistió en que lo pensaras porque no quería hacer que te sintieras incómoda o ponerte en una situación que tu timidez no pudiera soportar, pero a pesar de que una partecita tuya quería esconderse en sus brazos y confesarle que preferirías que te tragara la Tierra antes de enfrentarte a su familia entera de golpe y al mismo tiempo y en un mismo fin de semana, una parte mucho más grande hizo el peso suficiente para que dijeras que sí. Estás tan enamorada de ese hombre que no podés negarle nada, y sabés lo mucho que significaría para él que tus padres te conocieran y que vos empezaras a relacionarte con ellos. No hay nada que no harías por él, así que vas a tener que esforzarte enormemente, vencer la timidez y la vergüenza y tratar de encajar lo mejor posible.

Estás aterrorizada, sí, pero no querés pensar en eso ahora. Ya habrá tiempo de lidiar con ello y mentalizarte cuando el momento llegue.

Ahora tenés otras prioridades, y una de ellas es asegurarte de que tanta buena suerte repentina no se deba a que de algún modo Ryan Chappelle se enteró de lo de ustedes dos y – por algún motivo que escapa a todos tus conocimientos – reaccionó del modo contrario al esperado, y en lugar de sermonearlos durante horas y luego transferir a uno de los dos a la unidad antiterrorista de la Alaska decidió premiarlos y bendecirlos con tiempo libre.

"¿Estás seguro que no sospecha…?"

"No" te interrumpe antes de que puedas terminar de formar la oración, y lo escuchás tan seguro y tan determinado que suspirás de alivio inconscientemente "En lo absoluto. Está comportándose más amablemente que de costumbre porque le salvamos el cuello ese día con el asunto del audio de Chipre y lo hicimos quedar bastante bien cuando en realidad él había estado equivocado todo el tiempo. Honestamente, esas dos semanas nos las merecemos más que nadie. Tengo la cabeza a punto de explotar con tanto trabajo, si no fuera por vos creo que ya habría explotado" sonreís "Esos cuatro días son un plus y realmente lo aprecio. No te preocupes: no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que vas a venir a Chicago conmigo"

Tiene razón. Obviamente Chappelle piensa que Tony va a pasar las dos semanas por su cuenta y que vos vas a pasar tus dos semanas por tu cuenta, y que para Acción de Gracias él va a ir a casa de su familia y vos a casa de tu familia (en el caso de que tuvieras una familia más bien funcional, lo cual no tenés, porque tu único familiar es tu hermano, quien siempre pasa Acción de Gracias mirando partidos de futbol americano por televisión). Ryan Chappelle dista de sospechar que ustedes mantienen una relación fuera del trabajo, así que esto solamente puede ser considerado un golpe de _muy_ buena suerte.

"¿Así que lo de Chicago todavía sigue en pie?" preguntás en voz bajita, en un susurro, casi.

"¿Hablar con mi familia sobre vos y llevarte a casa de mis padres para que vean lo hermosa, inteligente, brillante y adorable que es mi futura mujer? Sí, sigue en pie"

Aunque todavía no te lo haya pedido formalmente, aunque todavía no tengas un anillo que lo materialice, son incontables las ocasiones en las cuales te aseguró que el día que menos lo esperes va a pedirte que te cases con él. No tenés ningún apuro ni intención de que suceda _ya mismo_, pero sí te ilusiona pensar que puede suceder en el futuro cercano, y siempre tus mejillas se ponen de un rojo brillante cuando se refiere a vos como a su futura esposa o la madre de sus hijos. Quizá algunas personas necesitan cinco o seis años para darse cuenta que quieren comprometerse de por vida con el otro, pero ustedes dos lo saben desde el principio; hay quienes lo llamarían apresurado o suicida, pero las opiniones de los demás sencillamente te tienen sin cuidado en lo más mínimo.

Acabás de sonrojarte tanto que literalmente sentís las mejillas ardiendo. Odiás cuando eso pasa y estás en un lugar público, con otras personas, especialmente si esas personas son tus empleados. Puede que nadie esté fijándose en vos, pero te sentís incómoda igual, incómoda y hasta un poco vulnerable. No te molesta sentirte vulnerable cuando están solos, pero en estos momentos se supone que sos 'Michelle Dessler, agente del gobierno, segunda en comando de la Unidad Antiterrorista de la Ciudad de Los Angeles', no 'Michelle Dessler, futura esposa de Tony Almeida'.

"Todavía no almorzaste" comenta en tono suave para romper el silencio cómodo y dulce que se formó "Son casi las tres de la tarde" agrega luego, casi en forma de reprimenda.

"Tuve una mañana bastante ajetreada" te disculpás.

Estás diciéndole la verdad.

Hubo una época, cuando eras adolescente y también durante los primeros años de tu adultez y cuando estabas en camino a convertirte en la trabajadora compulsiva que sos (después de todo, no muchas jóvenes _antes _de egresar consiguen un puesto como analistas en una agencia del gobierno, y estabas tan enfrascada y decidida a probar que tus excelentes notas en la universidad y cartas de recomendaciones de múltiples profesores te hacían justicia que no paraste hasta ascender, ascender y ascender, y eso desfasó un poco tus prioridades) salteabas algunas comidas.

Hubo una época en la que estabas obsesionada con tu cuerpo y contabas cada caloría que ingerías.

Hubo una época en la que vivías a base de café y alguna que otra fruta a la tarde, hubo una época en la que te mirabas al espejo todo el tiempo y te sentías gorda.

Hubo una época en la que vivías pendiente de la balanza.

Hubo una época en la que estabas obsesionada con ser tan flaca como tu abuela (que era así naturalmente), tan perfecta, tan bien proporcionada y tan esbelta que mentías acerca de la comida.

Hubo una época en la que te sentías tan exigida que te torturabas con dietas estrictas.

Hubo una época, cuando eras chica, en la que tu abuela te enseñó a servirte porciones chicas y a comer a horario, y terminaste obsesionándote con ello.

Hubo una época en la que te sentías fea y pensabas que eso se debía a que eras más rellenita que las otras chicas, y llorabas y sufrías y hacías comparaciones silenciosas entre sus cuerpos y el tuyo, solamente para terminar con un agujero en el corazón cada vez más grande que se compensaba con el agujero en tu estómago cuando lo privabas de comida a propósito.

Pero eso es parte del pasado.

Sí, es verdad: hubo una época en la que mentís y decías que no habías comido por falta de tiempo, o que no tenías hambre, o que ya habías comido, hubo una época en la que apenas comías, hubo otra época en la que estabas demasiado angustiada cada segundo como para comer, hubo otra época en la que te atracabas y después involuntariamente vomitabas, hubo una época en la que en tu necesidad de controlar todo empezaste a controlar cada bocado que pinchabas con el tenedor.

Lo máximo que te sucedió como consecuencia de estos hábitos para nada sanos fue desmayarte, sentirte mareada o tener problemas para dormir, además de algún que otro calambre en el estómago. Gracias a Dios nunca llegaste a _ese_ otro extremo conocido como aquel en el que se encuentran las personas que tienen un desorden alimenticio grave, pero sos lo suficientemente inteligente como para no mentirte a vos misma al respecto, y si bien jamás lo admitirías ante un ser humano, sos consciente de que en tu juventud tuviste un desorden alimenticio menor.

Pero eso es parte del pasado.

Cuando lograste entrar a trabajar en División luego de tu paso por otras agencias de menor nivel, tuviste que hacer un cambio en tus prioridades. La carrera de tus sueños se habría paso frente a vos, dándote posibilidades que no muchos tienen, a una edad en que no muchos las tienen. Demasiado joven pero demasiado brillante, no podías permitirte perder la chance de comenzar a avanzar hasta quizá llegar a cumplir tu sueño de trabajar en el área de inteligencia de la CIA, no podías valorar más bajar de peso y verte flaca, no podías valorar más tu obsesión con la balanza, no podías valorar más la pequeña sensación de control que te invadía cuando pasabas uno o dos días a base de café y manzanas.

Amás tu trabajo, es el único trabajo que conocés (si no se tiene en cuenta tu breve período en la biblioteca de la universidad para poder ayudar a Danny a pagar las cuentas) y estás avanzando a niveles aceleradísimos para tu edad (desde que comenzaste tu inteligencia y capacidades te sirvieron para avanzar más rápido que otros), por lo cual te sentís satisfecha, motivada y valorada (sí, en una época fuiste _la chica nueva_ y nadie te prestaba atención y eso te angustiaba, pero basta con mirar dónde estás ahora, basta con mirar dónde puede ser que estés dentro de unos años), y eso te lleva a querer cuidar tu cuerpo y alimentarte como corresponde, porque el gobierno quiere agentes en forma y sin problemas de nutrición, no modelos altas y delgadas que tienen veinte kilos menos de lo que deberían.

Pero si se deja de lado el factor laboral, también estás muchísimo mejor porque ahora estás en un peso saludable (aunque a veces te sentís un poco gorda) y tenés un hombre que te ama, que te repite constantemente que sos bonita, y que se encarga de que te alimentes bien, se encarga de que te sientas cuidada.

Si no almorzaste todavía es porque estuviste enfrascada trabajando y no encontraste un segundo libre, no por otro motivo, pero el hecho de que él – sin conocer esa otra parte de tu historia – se encargue de recordarte que es importante que te mantengas con el estómago lleno, hace que comas aún con más gusto.

"Michelle, no me gusta que estés todo el tiempo yendo de un lado al otro y no te tomes media hora para comer"

"Ya lo sé. Voy a ir a comer ahora mismo" le prometes "De hecho, estoy bastante hambrienta y necesito tomarme un descanso. Cierro los ojos y veo gráficos" reís suavemente "La sala de descanso debe estar vacía a esta ahora, voy a ir antes de que se llene otra vez"

"Okay"

Cuando depositás el auricular en su sitio, estás esforzándote terriblemente para no sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Dos semanas libres, es tan increíble que parece irreal. Dos semanas libres para estar con él todo el día, sin la CTU en el medio, sin terroristas ni computadoras ni servidores que fallan ni bases de datos ni programas ni actualizaciones ni llamados ni operaciones de campo… Dos semanas completamente libres. No recordás la última vez que tuviste tanto tiempo libre. Y lo mejor de todo es que vas a pasar cada segundo con él.

Te cruzás con dos o tres personas que te saludan en tu camino hacia la sala de descanso, y rogás silenciosamente que no se hayan dado cuenta de tu aspecto de felicidad absoluta, porque probablemente el resto del personal no se entere de estos cambios planeados para las dos primeras semanas de Noviembre si no hasta el lunes entrante cuando Chappelle haga una visita para comunicárselo a todos.

Te sentás sola en una punta de la mesa, y disfrutás del silencio que reina en el ambiente mientras das un pequeño mordisco a tu sándwich de pollo y jamón. Antes tu almuerzo consistía de comida comprada en la panadería o de las sobras de lo que hubieras pedido a algún restaurante con entrega a domicilio la noche anterior. Ahora tu almuerzo lo prepara él, y si bien no es nada muy elaborado, la diferencia entre comida casera (aún si no es más que un sándwich) y comida rápida recalentada en el microondas es enorme.

Pasados unos minutos escuchás la puerta abrirse y levantás la cabeza del artículo que estabas leyendo del periódico para encontrarte con la persona más detestable de todas, quien seguramente viene lista para intentar arruinarte el buen humor, el almuerzo y el resto del día.

Carrie.

"Qué casualidad, Michelle" inicia la conversación sentándose en la silla más cercana a la tuya al tiempo que sus manos de uñas perfectamente esculpidas abren el envoltorio de su ensalada verde ": las dos decidimos tomar el descanso más tarde que lo habitual"

Dios, justo lo que necesitás: a Carrie molestándote en la hora del almuerzo.

Suspirás, queriendo tranquilizarte, y una vocecita dentro de tu cabeza te recuerda mentalmente que tenés que mostrar que estás en control de la situación, que Carrie ya no puede manejarte, aterrorizarte, deprimirte y tirarte abajo, porque ahora _vos_ sos su jefa, porque el hecho de que sepa cosas que le contaste cuando eran amigas no le da derecho a usarlas en tu contra para hacer que te sientas mal y porque sus métodos de hostigamiento sólo dan resultado si vos te tomás en serio las idioteces que dice.

Decidís actuar con total normalidad, evitando mostrar que te incomoda que esté ahí o que preferirías que se fuera y te dejara sola. Decidís actuar como si fuera cualquier empleada, como si entre ustedes nunca hubiera existido una amistad (y es que en realidad nunca existió una amistad, porque ella estaba usándote y burlándose de vos todo el tiempo), como si nunca te hubiera herido, como si nunca les hubiera causado problemas a vos y a tu hermano.

"Tuve una mañana ajetreada" repetís las mismas palabras que le dijiste a Tony, pero en un tono neutral.

"Sí, yo también" coincide, sonriendo y pinchando con su tenedor de plástico una hoja de lechuga y un trozo de salmón.

La situación te recuerda a la época en la que trabajabas en División y almorzaban juntas, la época en la que nunca hubieras pensado que Carrie, tu amiga, tu única amiga podría traicionarte o tratarte mal o hacerte algo a propósito para verte sufrir.

Qué tonta e ingenua que eras en ese entonces, ¿no? Muy inteligente y brillante para algunas cosas, absolutamente idiota para otras.

"Ya envié al director de CTU New York el informe que necesitaban, también hice una copia para Pensilvania" te avisa.

"Qué bien" asentís con la cabeza.

_¿A qué quiere llegar haciéndose la buenita?_

Y la pregunta que te hiciste mentalmente es contestada casi al instante cuando, como quien no quiere la cosa, saca el tema que le interesa:

"¿Cómo van las cosas con Tony?"

Sonríe con amabilidad falsa y un brillo malicioso en los ojos, y su tono de voz meloso está cargado de veneno que quiere pero no logra disimularse.

Te limitás a devolverle la sonrisa y contestás:

"No es de tu incumbencia"

Pero ella lo ignora totalmente y sigue insistiendo:

"Vamos, Michelle, no podés negármelo… Los vi besándose"

_Tenés que decir algo, no te podés quedar callada. El que calla otorga. _

"Eso tampoco es de tu incumbencia" repetís, más firmemente, pero con la sonrisa fija en tu rostro.

Y Carrie te ignora. Porque cuando a Carrie Turner se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay modo de que le saquen las ganas de hablar sobre ello, de hostigar a quien sea que le caiga mal o de insistir e insistir hasta ganar por cansancio. Porque cuando a Carrie Turner le entra el deseo de lastimar, incomodar o mortificar a alguien, no hay barrera capaz de detenerla. Porque es obvio, es casi como una ley universal: estabas teniendo un buen día, estabas de buen humor, estabas contenta, estabas feliz por las dos semanas de descanso que literalmente te llovieron del cielo, estabas lista para seguir trabajando una vez concluido el que pensaste sería un solitario y tranquilo almuerzo, y con todo eso basta para que a la vida se le ocurra complicarte el viernes enviando a Carrie Turner a molestarte.

Como si no hubiera escuchado lo que dijiste, dispara un nuevo comentario filoso con su lengua de víbora y su tono endulzado que se parece más al siseo de una serpiente que a cualquier otro sonido.

"¿Ya se te fue de la cabeza tu idea ridícula estilo siglo XIV de esperar hasta el matrimonio para perder la virginidad o ahora que conociste al príncipe azul estás todavía más convencida de que aún quedan hombres dispuestos a esperar _tanto_ por algo tan básico y tan natural como el sexo?"

Si hay algo que debés reconocerle a Carrie es su don (que para otros es maldición) de poder leer a las personas con tanta facilidad. Tony también puede leerte con facilidad, con la misma naturalidad con que vos lo leés a él, pero eso es porque entre ustedes dos existe una conexión íntima y profunda que nunca compartiste con nadie más. Carrie puede ver a través de cualquiera y es tan fría y tan cínica que analizar a los seres humanos con sentimientos se le hace la mar de divertido, siempre buscando la manera apropiada de hundirlos y mermar la autoestima de los otros, de humillarlos o de ponerlos en una posición incómoda.

Por eso sabe qué decir, cómo decirlo y cuándo decirlo.

Por eso dio en el clavo cuando sacó ese tema. Sabe que es algo importante para vos, que es un asunto delicado, que es algo a lo que le das mucho peso. Cuando eran amigas decía admirarte por ello, pero viéndolo a la distancia es bastante evidente que se estaba riendo a tus espaldas mientras fingía entenderte y entender a tus principios 'propios del siglo XIV' como acaba de llamarlos hace dos segundos.

"Punto número uno" comenzás, con tono grave pero moderado, sin embargo con más firmeza que ates ": puede que para vos el sexo sea algo básico y natural, para otros es una demostración de amor demasiado desvalorizada. Punto número dos: mi vida íntima no es un asunto que te competa" finalizás, esperando poder dar por terminado el asunto.

Ella vuelve a pinchar una hoja de lechuga, sigue comiendo como si nada, mientras que vos sin embargo dejaste la mitad de tu sándwich abandonada.

"Punto número uno" imita tu voz ": tu respuesta vuelve aún más terriblemente obvio el patético hecho de que sos lo suficientemente idiota y _naïve_ para creer que cuando los hombres 'aman de verdad' pueden aguantar con besitos y mimitos. Punto número dos: sí es de mi incumbencia"

Tenés el presentimiento de que deberías levantarte e irte, pero no querés darle el gusto de ganar el argumento. Sabés que deberías levantarte e irte, pero tu orgullo te lo impide.

"¿Por qué es eso?" inquirís arqueando una ceja e inclinándote hacia adelante levemente, _casi_ desafiándola a que conteste lo que acabás de preguntarle.

"Tu hermano" se te forma un nudo en la garganta cuando nombra a Danny "cedió a mis encantos tan rápido porque tenía una larga lista de complicaciones sin resolver en su matrimonio que no hacían más que agravarse. Complicaciones maritales por aquí, complicaciones maritales por allá" chasquea los dedos, y el sonido nunca te resultó tan desagradable "y de repente Danny estaba en mi cama. Danny, un perdedor, padre de dos hijos, esperando un tercero" sentís la garganta seca, la boca seca, querés decir algo para defender a tu hermano pero no te sale nada, simplemente te quedás sentada ahí, escuchando a Carrie mientras enrostra las maldades que ha hecho ", atrapado en un matrimonio disfuncional sin retorno, vendiendo electrodomésticos de lunes a viernes, completamente desmotivado"

Hace una pequeña pausa, un breve silencio se forma en el ambiente, como si quisiera provocarte para que dijeras algo, para que reaccionaras, para que le contestaras. Sin embargo no podés reaccionar. Por algún motivo simplemente te quedás quieta, esperando a que vuelva a hablar.

"Por algún motivo que escapa a mis conocimientos me gustó, lo quise" qué asco, que hablen de alguien que te importa como si fuera un objeto. Pero peor aún es el hecho de que estás buscando las palabras para frenarla y ponerla en su lugar y no las encontrás. ¿O será acaso que hay una partecita tuya que quiere escuchar lo que esta arpía tenga para decir? ", lo tuve, lo usé a mi antojo, y cuando se volvió aburrido lo despeché. No quiere decir que con todo y a pesar de todo no lo considere un tipo dulce" te repugna su aclaración, pero seguís sin poder reaccionar ", hasta atractivo si se esfuerza"

"¿Adónde estás yendo con todo esto, Carrie?" lográs preguntar entre dientes apretados.

Sonríe con malicia.

"Por otro lado está Tony Almeida" el estómago te da una vuelta completa cuando su nombre se cae de sus labios "Es un hombre de verdad, no es ningún perdedor. Es la clase de hombre con el que toda mujer fantasea con estar al menos una vez en la vida. Es la clase de hombre que tiene acceso a cualquier mujer que le venga en gana"

_Es verdad, es verdad, es verdad_ una vocecita masoquista canta en tu cabeza, la misma vocecita masoquista cuya canción en un tiempo decía que él jamás se fijaría en vos, que no sos suficiente, que sos poca cosa, que se merece algo mejor, que puede tener algo mejor, que los príncipes azules no terminan con los patitos feos.

_Es verdad, es verdad, es verdad_, sigue tarareando la vocecita en la parte de atrás de tu cabeza, y darías todo porque él estuviera ahí, para calmarte, para decirte que en realidad es mentira, que él te quiere a vos, que para él vos sos perfecta y hecha a medida, que no necesita nada más porque vos sos suficiente.

"Sin embargo" continúa Carrie, como si fuera una profesora dando una lección a una clase "ahora está obsesionado con la tonta, ingenua, inocente y virginal Michelle Dessler"

Tenés en la punta de la lengua un 'prefiero ser tonta, ingenua, inocente y virginal antes que ser una víbora como vos', pero no sabés qué es lo que sucede que no lo decís: quizá ella empieza a hablar antes de que reacciones, quizá tu capacidad de reaccionar está demasiado lenta, o quizá es una combinación de las dos cosas.

"Es común, ¿sabías?" se da aires de entendida "Bueno, por supuesto que no tenés por qué saber" te disculpa ": cuando se trata de hombres de verdad y sexo vos sos una completa ignorante. Dejá que te instruya: ¿viste lo que a Tony le pasó con Nina?"

La mención de Nina es suficiente para que tu rostro se desfigure un poco, y en lugar de una expresión laxa y pálida aparezca una que denote la curiosidad repentina y extrañeza súbita despertadas por los conocimientos que Carrie aparentemente tiene sobre la anterior relación de Tony.

Te devuelve una mirada que claramente dice _'todos a esta altura ya sabemos sobre Nina y Tony'_.

"Generalmente luego de experiencias como esa a los hombres les surge cierta necesidad de _poseer_ algo que nunca haya tenido ningún otro"

¿Por qué demonios estás teniendo esta conversación con Carrie? ¿Por qué no te levantás y te vas? ¿Por qué no le contestás con algo para ubicarla? ¿Por qué no la ponés en su lugar?

Porque la verdad es que, en el fondo, hay una partecita tuya que quiere que te quedes. Hay una partecita tuya que quiere escuchar lo que tiene para decir.

Hay una partecita tuya que quiere escuchar lo que sea que tenga para lanzar con su lengua de serpiente venenosa, porque aunque te lo esté diciendo con maldad y para perjudicarte, un porcentaje de las cosas que dice _sí son verdad_, y no tenés a nadie más que te las diga. Hay ciertas cosas que tus ojos no pueden ver, o ciertas cosas que se te escapan, y a veces es necesario que una arpía como ésta te arranque la venda violentamente. A veces la única manera de aprender es la manera difícil.

"Por lo que escuché Nina anduvo bajo las sábanas de unos cuantos"

Ahí está: la descarga eléctrica que necesitabas para que tu cerebro y lengua entren en contacto y salgan de tu boca sonidos audibles.

"¿Y eso la hace más mujer que yo?, ¿la hace más interesante que yo?, ¿la hace mejor que yo?" escupís de pronto, con una mezcla de bronca e indignación envolviendo tu tono de voz, formando lo que es una seguidilla de preguntas retóricas.

Literalmente estás desafiando a Carrie Turner a que te diga eso que muchas veces te planteaste, eso que muchas veces se te cruza por la mente y te da vueltas y vueltas martillándote en los oídos desde adentro, estás desafiándola a que te diga que uno de los miedos más comunes contra los que venís peleando (y ganando, a decir verdad, porque gracias a él fuiste cobrando más confianza en vos misma) últimamente es real: que sos poca cosa, que no sos suficiente, y que con tu falta de experiencia vas a arruinar todo, que tu relación con él hasta ahora tan dulce y tan especial va a estropearse cuando llegue el momento del sexo y vos al principio no puedas hacer nada que no sea recostarte, abrazarlo y acariciarlo mientras soportás estoicamente esa primera dosis de placer mezclada con un poco de dolor.

Estás ofreciéndole a Carrie servida en bandeja de plata y decorada con un moño de seda rosa la oportunidad de darse el gusto de humillarte, desmoralizarte, llenarte de veneno, angustiarte y mortificarte diciéndote abiertamente y a la cara con ese tonito de víbora disfrazada de corderito dulce diciéndote que nunca vas a ser capaz de hacerlo feliz en ese aspecto, que nunca vas a ser tan buena como cualquier mujer con la que él haya estado antes, que la experiencia es mucho más atractiva sexualmente que la inocencia, que nunca vas a ser suficiente, que sos muy poca cosa para un hombre demasiado perfecto.

Son pensamientos que están en tu inconsciente, son pensamientos que tenés dentro, muy dentro, escondidos muy en lo profundo, y evidentemente necesitás que alguien que te odia, aborrece y disfruta haciéndote la vida imposible te los escupa en la cara para que puedas aceptar que esos miedos, dudas e inseguridades existen y son mucho más reales de lo que te animás a admitir. Existen, y son mucho más fuertes de lo que pensás: el problema es que no han tomado control absoluto todavía porque cuando estás en sus brazos se disipan, cuando te besa o abraza se disipan, cuando te dice cosas lindas se disipan, cuando te repite mil veces que solamente te necesita a vos para estar bien se disipan. Pero existen.

Y sos tan masoquista que querés que Carrie meta el dedo en las yagas para hacerlas arder y reaccionar en lugar de dejar que _su_ amor entumezca tus miedos, tus dudas y tus inseguridades.

Sí, en el fondo sos un poquitito emocionalmente masoquista. En el fondo sos bastante emocionalmente masoquista, Michelle.

"Ser o no virgen a tu edad no te hace menos mujer, pero definitivamente te hace idiota, te hace ingenua, te hace estúpida, te hace tonta y sin lugar a dudas _sí_ te hace menos útil porque a hombres como él las vírgenes no les sirven por mucho tiempo"

Que te hubiera pegado una cachetada hubiera tenido el mismo efecto.

O quizá una cachetada se hubiera sentido mejor.

Sí, una cachetada se hubiera sentido mejor.

Eso necesitabas, ¿no? Una cachetada que te despertara, que te hiciera ver qué grandes y qué corpóreos son en realidad los miedos, nervios e inseguridades que cargás dentro.

Sigue hablando, y las palabras te llegan, como si vinieran desde lejos, pero te llegan.

"Ahora al parecer Tony quiere reparar su ego herido usándote"

No, Tony no está usándote. No está usándote porque quiera reparar su ego herido… Te ama, está con vos porque te ama, eso lo sabés y lo sentís más y mejor que nadie, y no hay fuerza humana sobre la Tierra que pueda convencerte de lo contrario. Jamás. Nunca.

"Puede verse en sus ojos, Michelle: está obsesionado con vos"

Sí, es verdad. Tony Almeida está obsesionado con vos. Es verdad, la obsesión se le ve clara como el agua en los ojos. Vos ves su obsesión clara como el agua en los ojos, y la sentís cuando te besa, cuando te abraza, cuando te habla, cuando te enreda en sus brazos como si quisiera tenerte ahí para siempre. Y vos estás obsesionada con él. Muy obsesionada con él, con cada parte de él, con todo lo que tenga que ver con él. Los dos están terriblemente obsesionados el uno con el otro, a niveles que van más allá de cualquier cosa que pudieras haber imaginado antes. _Pero_, además de obsesionados están enamorados. Es un amor obsesivo, sí, pero ¿a quién le importa? Es asunto de ustedes y de nadie más. No le hacen mal a nadie amándose tan obsesivamente, y lo que piense Carrie al respecto debería tenerte sin cuidado. ¿Ella qué entiende de amor, si en lugar de corazón tiene una piedra negra?

"Esa obsesión desmedida que tiene con vos, esa obsesión que bordea la locura… No es normal, Michelle"

_En todo caso ése es problema mío, ¿no? Si él está tan obsesionado conmigo que raya la locura, es mi problema._

Pero no vas a decírselo. No vas a darle el gusto de decírselo.

"Conozco esa clase de mirada, Michelle: es la que tienen los hombres cuando miran a su presa"

Él no te ve como una presa. No te considera una presa. Es ridículo lo que está diciendo, y lo está diciendo sólo para molestarte. Está tratando de sembrar dudas o cuestionamientos que nunca van a germinar, porque nadie conoce su mirada mejor que vos, nadie sabe mejor que vos cómo brillan sus ojos cuando se pierden en los tuyos. Cada vez que lo ves, lo que ves es amor.

_Amor y deseo_ agrega una vocecita en tu cabeza, esa vocecita que pertenece a la parte de tu mente que es masoquista y quiere seguir escuchando lo que Carrie tiene para decir, esa parte de tu mente que contradice feroz y furiosamente al resto y quiere hacerte creer que no vales nada, que sos poca cosa, que él se merece algo más, algo mejor, que sos una tonta por esperar y contener tus impulsos en lugar de darles rienda suelta y dejar que las cosas sucedan.

_Amor y deseo ves en sus ojos_ repite la vocecita. _No solo amor, también deseo. Pero como él te respeta demasiado, nunca va a ir lejos. Si a vos te frustra tener que controlarte porque no querés traicionar las cosas en las que te enseñaron a creer, las cosas en las que aprendiste a creer, sólo podés imaginarte lo frustrado que él debe sentirse. _

"Es la mirada que tienen los hombres cuando se proponen cazar a la más indefensa, usarla, e irse dejándola rota y dañada"

Mentira. Todo eso es mentira. Sabés lo que es estar rota y dañada, sabés lo que es sentirte inferior e indefensa, y él no ha hecho más que esforzarse por curar todas esas cicatrices que tenés dentro, todas esas marquitas dolorosas con las que durante tanto tiempo lidiaste sola.

"¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que es por eso que está con vos?" Carrie sigue hablando dándose aires, obviamente sin esperar que le contestes o espetes algo "Después de que le entregues tu virginidad, a la cual tan ridículamente te aferraste más de lo necesario…,"

¿Estás aferrándote a tu virginidad más de lo necesario? Ya encontraste al hombre perfecto, al hombre ideal, el hombre que sin lugar a dudas Dios puso en tu camino para que pases el resto de tu vida con él, el hombre por el cual siempre esperaste, el hombre que te hace feliz, el que te cuida, el que sabe cómo arrancarte una sonrisa, el que nunca te fallaría, el que te daría el mundo si pudiera, el que siempre va a protegerte, el que quiere verte bien a toda costa, el que moriría por vos, el que no soporta verte triste, el que seca todas tus lágrimas. Ya encontraste al amor de tu vida, el príncipe azul que por momentos pensaste no iba a llegar, pero seguiste aguardando por él de todos modos, nunca perdiste la fe en que existía.

Se cruzaron tu camino y el de él, fue amor a primera vista, fue una obsesión que brotó dentro tuyo el segundo en que escuchaste su voz, te enloqueció a primera vista, y ahora luego de muchas noches soñando, luego de muchas miradas cómplice, luego de muchas lágrimas que derramaste mientras abrazabas a la almohada, están juntos. Estar con él, saber que te adora más que a nada en el mundo, es suficiente para que seas feliz. Saber que van a estar juntos para siempre es la mejor sensación. Él nunca te dejaría, él nunca te haría daño, nunca te lastimaría, nunca te abandonaría, estás segura de eso. Él quiere estar con vos para siempre, hasta ser muy viejito.

No fuiste su primera mujer, pero eso no te importa, porque vas a ser la última y la más importante. Y él va a ser el primero, el más importante, el único. ¿Importa realmente si cuando suceda están casados? Le creés cuando te dice que va a pasar con vos cada segundo que le quede de vida, le creés cuando te dice que va a cumplir cien años sin haber dejado de amarte siquiera un segundo, le creés cuando te dice que van a tener hijos y nietos a los cuales contarles sobre su historia de amor parecida a un cuento de hadas en el mundo real. _Él _es el hombre de tu vida, tu gran amor, con él vas a envejecer, él va a ser el padre de tus hijos, él va a dormirse abrazándote todas las noches, a él vas a entregarle cada parte de tu ser, cada parte de tu cuerpo, de tu alma y de tu corazón.

Entonces, ¿importa realmente si cuando eso sucede están casados?

Antes pensabas que sí. Tu abuela te enseñó a pensar que sí, que conservar la pureza hasta el matrimonio es algo de lo que una mujer debe sentirse muy orgullosa, porque significa que está dándole a su marido sólo lo mejor de ella, no menos, que eso es lo que un marido se merece. Y estás de acuerdo, coincide con tus principios, coincide con tus ideas, coincide con la decisión que tomaste cuando eras apenas una adolescente. Pero ahora ya encontraste al hombre que significa todo para vos, el hombre cuyo universo se resuelve a tu alrededor, el hombre que te hace sentir la personita más importante sobre la faz de la Tierra. ¿Hace falta que sigas esperando, entonces? Es decir, ¿hace falta que aguardes hasta después de casados? ¿Hace falta que lo hagas esperar?

"… va a dejarte enseguida. Va a aburrirse" perdida como estás en tus reflexiones, sumergida en ellas, las idioteces que dice Carrie te llegan de lejos "No vas a poder satisfacerlo mucho" pero esa última frase te agita la cabeza como si te hubieran golpeado repetidas veces en las sienes con un martillo.

_No vas a poder satisfacerlo mucho_.

Es un hombre diez años mayor.

Muy experimentado.

¿Cuántas mujeres habrán pasado por su cama?

¿Cuántas mujeres lo habrán dejado sin respiración?

¿Cuántas mujeres lo habrán dejado mucho más satisfecho de lo que vos podrías?

¿Cuántas mujeres lo habrán hecho temblar?

¿Cuántas mujeres lo habrán desnudado?

¿Cuántas mujeres lo habrán tenido a sus pies?

Es un hombre diez años mayor que vos, pero dejando de lado la diferencia de edad, es mucho más experimentado.

¿Con cuántas, entonces, habrá construido esa experiencia?

Sabés que la respuesta es 'muchas', siempre lo supiste, pero nunca antes tu cerebro había sido atacado tan bruta y abruptamente por las preguntas, nunca antes tu cerebro se había hundido tanto en ellas.

Todo es culpa de Carrie, es culpa suya y de las idioteces que dice.

¿Es todo culpa de Carrie, o Carrie simplemente con lo que dice para lastimarte está trayendo a la superficie los miedos, dudas, preocupaciones e incertidumbres que habitan en _una parte de tu mente_ y que son constantemente echados abajo por _esa otra parte de tu mente_ que no quiere dejarlos alzarse y tomar control y dominarte?

Quizá no todo lo que dice Carrie son estupideces. Sí son cosas dichas con maldad, con crueldad, con la intención de lastimarte, mortificarte, humillarte… podés denominarlo del modo que quieras. Pero no todas ellas son mentiras. ¿Tenés miedo de no ser suficiente? Sí, por supuesto. Y Carrie aprendió a conocerte tan bien durante el período en el que fueron amigas que sabe exactamente cuáles son las cuerdas que tiene que jalar si quiere molestarte, entonces con su vocecita de víbora y su lengua venenosa y su tonito de arpía te taladra los oídos haciendo aún más hondo ese hueco que tenés dentro, ese hueco que no está vacío sino lleno con dudas.

Dudas en las que no querés pensar.

Dudas que no querés contemplar o analizar.

Dudas que quisieras poder arrancarte.

Dudas que luchás por ignorar.

Dudas que acaban de acentuarse dolorosamente recién cuando ella te dijo que no vas a ser capaz de satisfacerlo.

"Cuando tenga el ego hinchado de vuelta va a irse a buscar una mujer de verdad, no una tonta que cree que el sexo es un 'acto de intimidad y amor'"

Eso también es mentira.

Él no te está usando para agrandar su ego herido. Lo que menos necesita es usar a alguien para agrandar su ego herido, y jamás se le cruzaría por la cabeza la idea de usarte a vos. Él nunca te usaría, bajo ningún contexto o pretexto. Él nunca dejaría de respetarte, porque te ama. Que Carrie diga lo que se le antoje: no vas a cambiar de opinión respecto a eso, jamás. No sos un instrumento, un objeto, una herramienta que él está utilizando para sanar su ego herido, y él tampoco es la clase de hombre que piensa que el sexo es simplemente algo físico, algo básico, algo carente de emociones, algo que no tiene conexión más allá de la de dos cuerpos. No te gusta pensar en el hecho de que hubo otras mujeres con las que tuvo esa conexión física íntima, pero sí le creés cuando te dice que sos la única de la que se enamoró y que sos la única con la que tiene una conexión íntima emocional.

Sin embargo, ese pensamiento, esa reflexión que contradice la mentira que sale de la boca de Carrie, es un peso que se suma a la balanza y da aún más valor a tu repentino miedo de estar esperando demasiado, de que quizá estabas en lo cierto en cuanto a la importancia de aguardar al indicado pero que tal vez la idea de tu abuela de aguantar (sí, honestamente hay momentos en los que sentís eso, que estás _aguantando_) hasta después de casarte es exagerada y que no está haciéndole bien a ninguno de los dos: vos te morís por hacer el amor con él, el deseo contenido brillando en sus ojos es la evidencia más clara de que él se muere por hacer el amo con vos, el control es algo que cada vez se les escapa más y más de las manos.

¿Por qué habría una demostración amor tan íntima y tan especial hacerte mal? Esa es otra pregunta que cuelga sobre tu cabeza: ¿ahora que encontraste al hombre ideal estás esperando porque tu abuela te crió para comportarte de ese modo y respetar las tradiciones de la cultura japonesa?, ¿o todavía no cediste a tu necesidad de conectarte con él tanto como humanamente es posible, todavía no cediste a la necesidad de los dos de fundirse en uno porque tenés miedos deteniéndote y levantando barreras visibles y efectivas? Honestamente, en este momento, te inclinaría por la segunda opción. Son los miedos los que te frenan, los que hacen que te escondas detrás de tus creencias y sigas esperando. Porque tenés miedo a no ser suficiente, miedo a no satisfacerlo, miedo a ser poco, miedo a ser frustrante, miedo a que no le guste tu cuerpo (ni siquiera vos te sentís cómoda en él), miedo a que todas tus fantasías y expectativas – todas tan dulces, tan románticas – acaben arruinadas por tu torpeza e inexperiencia.

Dios, en momentos como estos quisieras poder quitarte el cerebro, dejarlo escurriéndose, secarlo, volver a meterlo dentro de tu cráneo y ver las cosas con claridad, con otra luz, con otra perspectiva después de haber estado con la mente en blanco, libre, flotando en la nada, sin preocupaciones ni angustias ni presiones martillando.

Pero no se puede hacer eso.

Dios, estabas teniendo un día perfectamente normal, tranquilo, estabas contenta porque vas a tener dos semanas de vacaciones, estabas relajada y entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de un merecido fin de semana de descanso, hasta que Carrie se cruzó en el medio y empezó a hablar de estas cosas que no le corresponden, y vos perdiste tu capacidad para reaccionar y simplemente estás sentada ahí escuchándola, porque hay una partecita tuya que es masoquista y que en el fondo está disfrutando todo esto, porque tener el corazón pesado y cargado de dudas al parecer a esa partecita masoquista le encanta, porque esa misma partecita estaba buscando que alguien le dijera alto, claro, fuerte y a la cara un montón de cosas que vienen creciendo dentro tuyo desde hace bastante tiempo pero que hasta el momento no habías realmente admitido, porque a veces hay verdades demasiado duras que solamente otros con crueldad pueden hacernos entender mejor.

Dios, qué lástima que no podés sacarte el cerebro, desconectarlo, apagarlo, suspenderlo, desenchufarlo, pausarlo, como si fuera una de las computadoras con las que trabajás. Qué lástima, porque en este instante te sería realmente muy útil. Qué lástima que no puedas hacer eso, porque en este mismísimo minuto lo sentís a punto de estallar, sobrecargado de información, mientras la voz de Carrie sigue llenándote los oídos.

"Quizá no estés tan equivocada al querer seguir esperando…"

Eso es otra cosa que te da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y vueltas. ¿Estás equivocada al seguir esperando? Lo que vos querías era entregarte completamente al amor de tu vida. El amor de tu vida resultó ser un hombre muchísimo más maravilloso de lo que te habrías atrevido a soñar o imaginar, un hombre que te pone por encima de todas las cosas y que te esperaría una eternidad si hiciera falta, si eso fuera lo que vos querés. ¿Pero es eso lo que vos querés?, ¿seguir esperando? Y al mismo tiempo, la idea de que suceda en el corto plazo hace que tus nervios se crispen…

Dios, odiás estar de repente tan confundida, con toda la cabeza dada vuelta.

Por un lado ya no querés esperar, porque no querés seguir privándolo de nada, porque no querés seguir privándote de nada, pero principalmente porque querés tener esa conexión íntima con él que sabés ninguna otra cosa podría superar, esa conexión íntima que llevas años esperando poder tener con alguien, esa conexión íntima que querés tener sólo con él. Querés vencer tus miedos y tus nervios y entregarte por completo. Querés que tu relación con él pase al siguiente nivel, querés desprenderte finalmente de tu inocencia, querés que él sienta que lo amás tanto que serías capaz de entregarle absolutamente todo, y es por eso – porque lo amás tanto – que querés complacerlo en todo, incluso si él no dijo una palabra al respecto, incluso cuando tenés la certeza de que no le importaría esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta para agregar al sexo en el contexto de la relación.

Por otro lado, tenés nervios y dudas, y complejos, y te aterroriza la idea de no ser suficiente, nunca. Te aterroriza la idea de que tu inexperiencia te juegue en contra y arruine las cosas. Te aterroriza la idea de que tu primera vez no sea tan especial y mágica como lo imaginabas, pero más te aterroriza la posibilidad de que las veces que sigan a ésa sean malas por tu culpa. No te importa cuántas veces él te repita que los dos son seres humanos con defectos y con el derecho a equivocarse y a errar: él para vos es el hombre perfecto, y un hombre así no merece menos que lo mejor. No te importa cuántas veces te repita que te quiere a vos y solamente a vos – con defectos y todo -: vos deseás, y siempre vas a seguir deseándolo, ser absolutamente perfecta para él. Y te aterroriza saber que eso no es posible, porque la perfección – en tu caso – no existe, porque la perfección es algo que vos nunca más a alcanzar.

Dejando de lado tu falta total de experiencia, tus nervios prendidos fuego y la voz de tu abuela enterrada en algún hueco recóndito de tu cabeza diciéndote una y otra vez que vas a deshonrar su memoria si no respetás la cultura de la que provenís y la cual ella se esforzó tanto en enseñarte, otro motivo que te retiene es el hecho de que no te gusta tu cuerpo, en lo absoluto. La razón por la cual dejaste de torturarte con dietas para lograr lo que en tu mente es el físico perfecto que desearías tener fue porque al ingresar en una pasantía a una oficina del gobierno y ver todas las posibilidades que se te abrirían si las cosas salían bien, te obsesionaste más con la idea de una carrera como agente federal y técnica en sistemas de lo que estabas obsesionada con tu peso, y entendiste que tener buena salud era condición fundamental para alcanzar el éxito: no ibas a llegar lejos si te desmayabas, tenías calambres estomacales o se te nublaba la vista y te mareabas por tener el estómago vacío durante catorce horas en las cuales sólo ingerías café con edulcorante. La cura para tu (leve) desorden alimenticio resultó ser la obsesión con tu profesión, por lo cual tuviste que esforzarte por dejar de contar calorías, subirte a la balanza tres veces por día y vivir mortificada; eso no significa que estés conforme con tu cuerpo, con tu peso, con como lucís desnuda, eso no quiere decir que no te cause angustia contemplarte en el espejo, eso sólo quiere decir que vivís con todo ello dentro y te aguantás la necesidad enfermiza de exteriorizarlo porque no querés perder todos los logros que alcanzaste en el ámbito profesional. Y si bien desde que estás con él tu autoestima mejoró bastante y ya no te morís de dolor pensando en lo fea que sos, hay heridas tan profundas que son difíciles de curar, hay heridas tan profundas que no se van solas, hay marcas tan hondas que no se borran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tu cuerpo, aunque sepas que él va a insistir en que es perfecto, te parece absolutamente horrible, y ese es un punto que suma a favor en la lista de 'por qué deberías seguir postergándolo'.

De pronto te duele tanto la cabeza.

De pronto tenés tantos nudos en la cabeza.

Es como si tu cerebro estuviera dividido en dos, como si vos toda estuvieras dividida en dos: está la parte tímida e insegura, llena de complejos y miedos, la parte nerviosa, la parte que sigue atada a las tradiciones que tu abuela te inculcó, la parte que teme no ser suficiente, la parte que teme decepcionarlo, la parte que teme no ser perfecta, la parte que sabe que es imposible ser perfecta; y por otro lado está esa otra parte, esa otra parte que se muere de ganas, esa otra parte que no quiere esperar, esa otra parte que insiste en que le demuestre con cuánta locura lo amás entregándole ese último pedacito de vos que está ligado a tu corazón y a tu alma, esa otra parte que necesita de la conexión física para complementar la conexión espiritual, esa otra parte que tiene – obviamente, porque sos un ser humano de carne y hueso, no sos de acero ni tenés las venas llenas de agua en lugar de sangre – necesidad biológicas.

Ah, y en el medio hay una tercera parte donde las otras dos partes se juntan y se mezclan y fusionan y se enredan y los cables se cruzan y hacen cortocircuito y todo está cargado de electricidad en la que tus pensamientos son un menjunje inentendible e incomprensible que nadie podría interpretar, y sumado a todo eso está el hecho de que esa antes mencionada electricidad está manándote descargas que provocan impulsos que no entendés, que no sabés cómo controlar, que hacen que tiembles por dentro convulsivamente, impulsos que te marean y confunden aún más, impulsos que están causando la formación de ideas extrañas en tu cabeza, ideas repentinas que jamás hubieras pensado tendrías.

Ah, y a eso sumémosle la vocecita de arpía de Carrie, que sigue y sigue diciendo estupideces que alcanzan tus oídos como si vinieran desde lejos, pero que no por sonar aturdidas por tu conmoción cerebral y emocional interna se escuchan menos: seguís entendiéndolas todas, siguen llegando todas al epicentro del volcán que tenés en tu mente preparándose para hacer erupción y arruinar lo que hasta el momento venía siendo un lindo, tranquilo y optimista día cargado del trabajo que amás.

"…, porque una vez que cedas tenés los minutos contados" concluye su anterior reflexión antes de agregar, como si se tratara de una experta midiendo la situación y balanceando opciones ": Pero por otro lado, si no te entregás pronto… Bueno, va a buscar a alguien más que lo satisfaga"

La mentira que Carrie está diciendo con intención de sembrar cizaña ayuda a que veas con aún mayor claridad su opuesto: la verdad. Y la verdad es: él te ama a vos, te quiere a vos, está loco por vos, te desea a vos, y te respeta lo suficiente para dejar a un lado ese deseo y ejercer todo el autocontrol posible para no forzar nada y permitir que las cosas fluyan a tu tiempo, al compás que vos marques, tomando todo despacio, para que vos elijas la velocidad a la que querés ir. Él no quiere estar con ninguna otra mujer que no seas vos, y su disposición para esperarte lo que haga falta hace que te enamores de él mil millones de veces más, y eso desemboca en el miedo a que la espera no valga la pena, el miedo a que con su experiencia tenga que conformarse con una tonta como vos porque tuvo la desgracia de enamorarse…

"Vírgenes estúpidas hay en todos lados" sigue Carrie, como si tuviera la molesta habilidad de leer tu mente "Lo que él quiere es sentirse el hombre todopoderoso que sedujo a una chica diez años menor hablándole al oído y prometiéndole el mundo entero, quitarse las ganas y después seguir con lo suyo"

Otra mentira. Si Carrie en lugar de estudiar análisis de sistema se hubiera dedicado a escribir telenovelas, le hubiera ido bastante mejor, porque realmente tiene con qué crear el material apropiado para historias de ésas que les gustan a las mujeres que viven pegadas al televisor y son fanáticas de la pasión, el drama y los enredos de alcoba.

Estás a punto de interrumpirla, creyendo que si recuperás la capacidad de reaccionar, la capacidad de decir algo, se va a aflojar el nudo en tu cabeza, se van a calmar las cosquillas para nada placenteras que tenés en el estómago, se va a ir la sensación de ardor que te sube y baja por la garganta quemándote. Estás a punto de interrumpirla, queriendo que se calle, porque entre las estupideces que inventa para llenarte la cabeza, las dudas que surgen, los miedos, los nervios, las contradicciones que te asaltan y te agarran desprevenidas, y tu fraccionado cerebro trabajando a mil por hora, vas a estallar.

Olvidado quedó el sándwich que estabas disfrutando tranquila, el sándwich que no vas a poder terminar de comer porque tenés la garganta cerrada ahora.

"Y creéme, Michelle, los hombres como él no son de los que se casan y tienen una familia. Podrá parecerte que sí, él podrá decirte que sí, pero los hombres como él no compran un anillo y se ponen de rodillas: solamente dicen que van a hacerlo para que estúpidas como vos les crean"

Todo eso es mentira. Pero perder el tiempo en un intento de explicárselo a Carrie no es realmente lo que necesitás hacer ahora. Ahora mismo lo que necesitás es irte de esa habitación porque el ambiente está demasiado cargado. Lo que necesitás es tomar algo de agua, respirar profundo, y volver a trabajar. Lo que necesitás es silencio. Lo que necesitás es la relajación que fluye dentro tuyo cuando escribís en las computadoras, subís bases de datos, armás y desarmás sistemas y escuchás los pitidos de las máquinas alrededor tuyo. Lo que necesitás es aclararte las ideas y los pensamientos antes de que se desborden. Lo que necesitás es un minuto a solas. Lo que necesitás es que Carrie se calle, no porque algo de lo que esté diciendo sea cierto, si no porque las cosas que dice te llevan a meditar sobre otros temas, a reflexionar sobre otros temas y tus miedos se hinchan e hinchan y tus nervios no hacen más que engrosarse y…

Dios, cómo un día que venía desarrollándose tan bien puede haberse volcado al punto que una partecita tuya quiere aflojarse, dejar de resistir y largarse a llorar en pura frustración. Dios, una partecita tuya quiere subir a su oficina, ir a verlo y abrazarlo para que te asegure que vos siempre vas a ser suficiente para él aunque no seas perfecta, mientras que otra parte mucho más salvaje, desatada y desenfrenada quiere acorralarlo contra una pared, besarlo hasta sentir dolor, olvidarte de cualquier expectativa o escena digna de una historia romántica y simplemente dejar que las cosas sucedan, que pase lo que tiene que pasar, como si de pronto tu virginidad ya no fuera algo de lo que sentirte orgullosa si no una molestia que debe ser sacada del medio.

Definitivamente te va a explotar la cabeza.

Ni vos entendés lo que estás pensando.

Ni vos entendés lo que está pasando dentro de vos.

Ni vos entendés la súbita, repentina, inesperada confusión que te devora.

Sin darte cuenta, víctima de un impulso más bien físico y no resultado de una acción-decisión pensante, te ponés de pie, tan de pronto que Carrie se queda con las palabras a medio decir en la boca ante la sorpresa de verte saltar del asiento como un resorte.

"Me cansé de escuchar esta sarta de comentarios fuera de lugar" estallaste de repente.

Por estallido entiéndase: la voz te temblaba un poco debido a la mezcla de sensaciones que tenías dentro sacudiéndote, pero sonaba mucho más potente y calmada de lo que hubiera cabido esperar en esa situación de nervios, caos y descontrol interno que no debía dejarse ver en el exterior primero porque estabas en el lugar de trabajo, en la CTU, donde sos la segunda en comando y todos son tus empleados y donde mostrar debilidad es un lujo que no puede afrontarse, y segundo porque hubiera significado admitir ante el enemigo (léase: Carrie) que todas las idioteces que había estado escupiendo cual llama enojada en zoológico causaron un efecto en vos (es verdad, lo causaron. Probablemente no el exacto efecto que Carrie esperaba causar, pero sí causaron un efecto, y no es un efecto realmente agradable, así que la arpía puede dar su misión por concretada, pero no vas a otorgarle el gusto de mostrarle abiertamente cuán hondo calaron sus frases teñidas de veneno).

"Punto número uno: a nivel personal no tengo por qué estar escuchándote. Punto número dos: a nivel profesional podría hacerte un agujero, porque definitivamente ésta no es forma de dirigirte a un superior" concluís, decidida a dejar la sala de descanso.

"Sabés que tengo razón, Michelle" insiste Carrie, pero vos ya no le estás prestando atención.

Ya tu parte sadomasoquista ha quedado bastante conforme con todo lo que te dijo, y ya con eso tiene suficiente para torturarse un largo rato, revolviendo en heridas viejas y sintiendo el dolor creciente de las heridas nuevas. La parte sadomasoquista ahora da paso a la parte que se hincha de culpa, la parte que empieza a atormentarte con preguntitas retóricas del estilo _'¿por qué la dejaste llenarte la cabeza así?', '¿por qué no la frenaste antes?', '¿por qué no mostraste más autoridad?', '¿por qué dejás que te afecte tanto?', '¿acaso lo hacés a propósito?'_.

"No tenés razón" espetás, con mayor firmeza aún, lo cual provoca una súbita oleada de alivio que lamentablemente desaparece rápido "En absolutamente nada"

_Sin embargo no te das una idea del desastre que tengo ahora mismo en la cabeza_, _pero no te voy a dar la satisfacción de saber eso, no te voy a dar la satisfacción de saber que con todas las mentiras que soltaste me armaste un nudo terrible en el cerebro._

"Eso decís porque…" comienza otra vez a destilar veneno.

Pero sos mucho más rápida en reflejos ahora que parece que tu parte sadomasoquista ha quedado saciada y conforme con el enredo que tenés dentro y las sensaciones que te recorren haciendo que lo sientas casi como una experiencia extracorpórea mientras la mente te maquina a diez mil por hora, porque enseguida la cortás antes de que pueda seguir:

"Carrie, no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que sea que tengas para agregar. No me interesa en lo absoluto nada que pueda salir" estás a punto de decir 'nido de ratas que tenés en donde debería ir la materia gris' pero te contuviste porque después de todo sos su jefa y rebajarte a su nivel hubiera sido inapropiado, y en lugar de ello completaste la oración con un "de tu boca".

"Sin embargo te quedaste bien calladita mientras te decía todo lo demás, porque sabés que tengo ra…"

"Basta Carrie" volvés a interrumpirla.

Y antes de que pueda decir algo, con el cuerpo temblando ligeramente, te vas, dejándola sola en la sala de descanso.

Sentís las rodillas de gelatina, un cosquilleo desagradable en el estómago, una mezcla de náuseas horrible y estás mareada. Siempre te pasa cuando te ponés nerviosa por algo personal. Podés aguantar bajo presión por cuestiones laborales cantidades de tiempo que a otros les parecerían inhumanas, sin embargo en el plano emocional basta con presionar algunos botones para que te vengas abajo.

Carrie, al parecer, tiene dominio excelente de cómo presionar esos botones que hacen que se te derrumbe todo por dentro, así como Tony siempre sabe exactamente qué decir y cómo decirlo para hacer que te sientas mejor y parar cualquier dolor que te aflija.

Sin embargo, la única medicina a la que podrías recurrir ahora mismo para calmar tus miedos, dudas, nervios, contradicciones y conflictos internos no podés usarla. No podés ir corriendo a sus brazos – aunque te mueras de ganas y lo necesites – y largarte a llorar diciéndole todas las cosas que Carrie lanzó en tu dirección y explicarle que lo que te angustian no son sus mentiras sino el hecho de que el impacto que tuvieron sus palabras hizo que te dieras cuenta de la guerra que existe dentro tuyo entre esa parte de vos que quiere entregarse a él y esa otra parte cargada de energías negativas que lo impiden.

No podés decirle que tenés miedo a no ser suficiente, a no ser tan perfecta como él es, que tenés miedo a decepcionarlo o a no poder satisfacerlo, que tenés miedo a que tenga que conformarse con una 'virgen estúpida' como vos simplemente porque tuvo la mala suerte de enamorarse de una, tenés miedo de que en tu intento por volver la relación íntima y profunda que tienen aún mucho más íntima y profunda rompás el hechizo en el que vivís desde hace casi dos meses.

Entonces vas a tener que calmarte sola, para lo cual nunca fuiste muy buena. Ahora, además, te acostumbraste a que él te proteja de todo y te consienta cada vez que estás mal, y te acaba reír cuando querés llorar y se ofrezca a caminar sobre agua y cruzar el infierno con tal de conseguir lo que sea que necesites para estar bien otra vez, cuando en realidad todo lo que necesitás es a él. Sos una mujer fuerte en el sector laboral, pero sos también un humano lleno de contradicciones que tiene una pobre estabilidad emocional para los asuntos personales y afectivos. Te volviste tan adicta a él, tan dependiente de él para calmarte, como si él fuera una droga, que tranquilizarte sola va a resultarte difícil.

Te dirigís al baño, y agradecés en silencio que nadie se cruce en tu camino para interrumpir tu trayecto hacia allí. En cuanto abrís la puerta, volvés a agradecer en silencio que esté absolutamente vacío porque – aunque el baño sea un lugar pública – te otorga cierta privacidad: no es lo mismo que darte acurrucarte en una esquina en la ducha de tu casa en posición fetal mientras el agua hirviendo cae sobre tu espalda y se mezcla con tus lágrimas frías que encerrarte en uno de los cubículos y sentarte agazapada sobre la tapa baja del váter, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no largarte a llorar en expresión de tu frustración y repentinos pánico y ansiedad.

El ambiente silencioso se siente pesado, tan pesado es el silencio que no sabés si está fuera de vos o dentro de vos. Y es entonces que, en medio de una quietud parecida a la calma que precede la tormenta, se abre en tu cabeza una batalla entre esas dos partes que forman tu ser en este momento: aquella que luego de la ¿conversación? (¿puede llamarse a eso conversación?) con Carrie está desatada y fuera de sí y te pide a los gritos que dejes de poner frenos y te entregues de una vez, y esa otra que quedó aún más asustada, mortificada y con el autoestima abollado y sangrando luego de tu encuentro ¿casual? (¿o fue ahí a molestarte a propósito, con toda la intención?) en la sala de descanso con la persona más cargada de veneno que conocés.

_Tenés veinticuatro años, Michelle, vivís en el siglo XXI. ¿Esperar hasta el matrimonio para perder una virginidad a la que ya te aferraste demasiado por decisión propia? Que tu abuela fuera una japonesa fanática de su cultura no significa que vos también tengas que serlo, no tenés por qué dejar que sus creencias condicionen tus acciones._

_Pero te hace sentir tan orgullosa haber esperado a la persona indicada, ¿cuán orgullosa te sentirías si cumplieras también con las tradiciones que te enseñaron? Las tradiciones en las que vos aprendiste a creer, porque vos creés en ellas, creés en esas tradiciones. _

_Tradiciones anticuadas. En realidad, lo que vos querías era ser completa, total y puramente de un solo hombre, el hombre indicado. Eso fue lo que vos decidiste, esa fue la convicción que defendiste siempre, eso era lo que te enorgullecía. Tu abuela influenció en que defendieras tanto eso, pero principalmente la decisión fue tomada por vos, no fue influenciada por ella. Ahora ya tenés a este hombre, y es perfecto, y te ama como a nada en el mundo, y va a cuidarte como a nadie en el mundo. ¿Por qué seguís esperando? Dejás que el miedo te domine y eso va a terminar jugando en tu contra. _

_Por las cosas que dice sobre cómo nunca había amado hasta que te cruzaste en tu camino, esas cosas que dice sobre cómo aprendió lo que es amar gracias a vos, es evidente que todas sus anteriores relaciones estuvieron basadas principalmente en sexo. Puede tener a la mujer que quiera, pero a diferencia de la 'teoría' de Carrie, él a vos te va a ser fiel, porque te quiere a vos. No quiere a ninguna otra mujer, te quiere a vos y a nadie más, y va a esperarte hasta que estés lista emocionalmente. Nadie dijo que existe una edad para eso. Obviamente no vas a hacerlo esperar por años, pero tampoco tenés porque arrojarte a sus brazos ahora. Él te va a esperar. No está con vos porque le interese el sexo, en lo absoluto: está con vos porque te ama más que a nada, y nunca va a querer estar con otra que no seas vos. _

_Él es perfecto. Tan perfecto. No sos ninguna tonta: sabés que debe haber tenido muchas mujeres, estás segurísima. Un hombre así es exactamente como Carrie lo describió: puede tener a la mujer que quiera. El problema es que quiere tenerte a vos. Podría estar con una modelo hermosa y de cuerpo espectacular, con una mujer tan experimentada como él, y sin embargo te eligió a vos. Porque se enamoró de vos. Porque estaba destinado a ser el gran amor de tu vida, y a que vos fueras su gran amor. Y todo suena a cuento de hadas, pero por favor, enfrentá la realidad un poquito: a los hombres les gusta el sexo, y lo necesitan. Es algo biológico, es natural, es algo básico. Él no va a engañarte, jamás, porque te adora con locura y te respeta demasiado y nunca se le cruzaría por la cabeza hacer algo así porque está tan loco con vos que ya no tiene ojos para ninguna otra y no le interesa nadie más. Y vos lo estás haciendo esperar. Lo estás haciendo sufrir, porque tenés miedos y dudas e inseguridades sobre tu cuerpo y sobre tu capacidad de satisfacerlo, y porque tenés al fantasma de tu abuela dando vueltas en tu inconsciente haciéndote pensar que vas a poner en riesgo tu honra o tu decencia o alguna de esas cosas ridículas a las que tanta importancia le dan en la cultura oriental si no esperás hasta casarte con él para hacer el amor. Él, mientras tanto, tiene que controlarse cada vez que te besa y te abraza, tiene que aguantarse las ganas, tiene que mirarte con deseo y aguardar (vos también, por supuesto, tenés que hacer todas esas cosas, pero en todo caso las hacés por elección propia). Él aguarda feliz y con gusto, obviamente, porque quiere verte bien y hacerte feliz y demostrarte que sos lo más importante en su vida; no tiene problema en esperar, por mucho que se muera por hacer el amor con vos (se muere tanto como te estás muriendo vos, creélo, si no más). Evidentemente te ama más de lo que vos a él: si lo amaras tanto como él te ama a vos, querrías verlo feliz, y harías cualquier cosa con tal de complacerlo, incluso si para eso tenés que tragarte tus complejos con tu cuerpo y tu imagen y tus nervios y tus estúpidas inseguridades dignas de una adolescente de quince años. Así como él te considera a vos antes que a todo, vos deberías hacer lo mismo, pero estás demasiado ocupada sumergida en todos los problemas de autoestima que venís arrastrando desde que sos chica y ahogándote en tu inexperiencia…_

_No tiene por qué suceder ya. Llevan menos de dos meses juntos. Tienen una relación demasiado intensa y quizá ya demasiado formal a comparación de otras relaciones que tardan muchísimo más tiempo en convertirse en una tan profunda y entregada, pero eso es porque llevaban casi un año perdidamente enamorados antes de confesarlo todo precipitadamente después de lo que pasó ese día. No sos una experta en relaciones, pero por lógica y sentido común podés deducir que la mayoría de las parejas espera un poco más para intimar. Vos sola estás presionándote, porque de parte suya no recibiste ningún tipo de presión. Todas estas ideas te surgen de golpe por una sarta de idioteces que Carrie dijo para molestarte y angustiarte y tenerte precisamente así: temblando y al borde de las lágrimas convencida de que nunca vas a ser suficiente, de que no lo hacés feliz, de que no estás poniendo sus necesidades antes que las tuyas… Él puede seguir esperándote, y va a seguir esperándote. No tenés por qué arruinar algo que idealizaste tanto, algo por lo que esperaste tanto, algo en lo que tenés puestas tantas expectativas arrojándote a sus brazos esta misma noche simplemente porque estás teniendo un arranque de ansiedad y se te cruzaron un par de cables. Él está contento con poder sólo abrazarte, por el momento no necesita nada más. _

_Bueno, en realidad sí: necesita que vos dejes de ser arrastrada de un lado a otro por tu baja autoestima, necesita que aprendas a controlar tus nervios, miedos e inseguridades, necesita que dejes de vivir arañando recuerdos de la época en la que te decían patito feo y nadie te quería y te sentías sola y abandonada, presionada y discriminada. Está enamorado de vos y va a quedarse con vos para siempre bajo cualquier circunstancia, pero eso no significa que no haya cosas que podrías cambiar para hacerlo más feliz. Podrías convertirte fuera del trabajo en la mujer fuerte, confidente y decidida que sos dentro de los límites de la CTU. Podrías mostrar más seguridad en vos misma cuando no estás metida en la piel de agente de gobierno y sos solamente Michelle Dessler. Podrías dejar de torturarte negándote las cosas que querés porque tenés demasiado miedo o porque tenés la autoestima en el subsuelo y no soportás tu propio cuerpo. Podrías dejar, finalmente, de comportarte como una estúpida que en el siglo XXI sigue siendo virgen a los veinticuatro años. Son trabas que te ponés a vos misma como producto de tus nervios: primero querías esperar a encontrar al indicado, ahora que ya encontraste al indicado querés seguir esperando hasta después de casarte. Ni vos creés eso. Quizá en una época sí pensaste en cumplir con la tradición de la cultura de la familia de tu papá, pero eso fue antes de conocerlo a él y saber lo que puede hacerte sentir simplemente besándote o acariciándote. Ahora lo único que te impide dar el siguiente paso son tus estúpidas miedos e inseguridades. Tenés veinticuatro años, ya no sos una nena. Si estás con un hombre tenés que comportarte como una mujer. _

Querés gritar. Definitivamente necesitás descargarte de alguna forma, pero no podés gritar. La cantidad de pensamientos que tenés en la cabeza, dos voces mezclándose y contradiciéndose la una a la otra, hace que te sientas a punto de estallar, terriblemente presionada por dos puntos de vista sobre un mismo tema que conviven dentro de una misma mente en un mismo espacio y en un mismo tiempo, nublándote el juicio y haciendo que por tus venas corra algo así como una euforia incontenible que hace hervir tu sangre.

Tenés que volver a tu estación y seguir trabajando, no podés quedarte encerrada en un cubículo en el cuarto de baño teniendo un ataque de nervios o algo por el estilo. Además, si no regresás pronto, Tony va a preocuparse, y Carrie va a tener el terrible placer de saber que todo lo que te dijo hizo los estragos suficientes para arruinarte el día y darte vuelta todo.

Respirás hondo varias veces, intentando ignorar las voces que suenan en tu cabeza, aún peleándose, una diciéndote que deberías dejar de comportarte como una estúpida y aceptar que el sexo es algo básico y natural, que no hay mejor forma que ésa para expresar un amor tan grande como el que sentís y que deberías dejar de esperar y de mantener tus deseos a raya a causa de miedos e inseguridades que disfrazás vendiéndote a vos misma la mentira de que va a ser mucho mejor si esperás al matrimonio, mientras que la otra vos insiste en que mantengas las cosas como están: dulces e inocentes. Sin embargo, hay algo en lo que las dos partes coinciden rotundamente: él te ama con locura e incondicionalmente, va a quedarse con vos hasta dar su último respiro en tus brazos, va a vivir cada segundo de su existencia haciéndote feliz, preocupándose por vos, anteponiéndote siempre a sus necesidades. Sin embargo, una parte cree que estás siendo egoísta e injusta al dejar que tus miedos, inseguridades, nervios, complejos y bajo autoestima te impidan satisfacerlo, mientras que la otra parte está tan asustada de no poder complacerlo que se esconde tras excusas e insiste en que a él no le importaría esperar una eternidad y que las cosas están bien así como están.

Sí, te va a explotar la cabeza en cualquier momento.

Es como una experiencia extracorpórea lo que vivís cuando regresás a tu estación de trabajo. Tu apariencia está tan compuesta como siempre y cuando dos o tres analistas te detienen en el camino para preguntarte un par de cosas, te sorprende escuchar tu voz tan firme y tan… natural, como si no sucediera nada dentro tuyo, como si no estuvieras con una conmoción interna, como si no estuvieras con tus emociones totalmente destrozadas y temblando por dentro, descontroladas, eufóricas por momentos y totalmente destrozadas al segundo siguiente, y luego eufóricas otra vez, como si se tratara de un subibaja desequilibrado.

Te dejás caer sobre la cómoda silla giratoria de tu estación, justo frente a las múltiples computadoras que se hallan realizando varios procesos. Quisieras derrumbarte ahí mismo sobre el escritorio y largarte a llorar en señal de la frustración tremenda que está devorándote, pero obviamente no podés, porque cuando estás metida dentro de la piel de la agente especial del gobierno no podés permitirte mostrar debilidad alguna. En un arrebato súbito de furia se te ocurre que sería divertido torturar a Carrie el resto del día de alguna forma para mitigar un poco ese especie de fuego interno que tenés dentro, pero te das cuenta que eso sería rebajarse a su nivel, y tu orgullo nunca te permitiría caer tan bajo.

Entonces simplemente continuás con lo que estabas haciendo antes de ir a la sala de descanso a tener lo que pensabas sería un tranquilo almuerzo que acabó convirtiéndose en un 'evento' que te cambió el día por completo y se deshizo de tu buen humor. Tratás de no escuchar el debate que sigue abriéndose paso cual manada de búfalos en tu cabeza, intentás ignorarlo, intentás pensar en otra cosa, intentás practicar la técnica de disociación, pero no da resultado. Estás con los dedos sobre el teclado, con la vista fija en la pantalla, contestás llamados telefónicos cuando el aparato suena, respondés correos electrónicos con consultas de otras agencias cuando éstos llegan, tu rostro permanece inmutable y tan normal como siempre, te movés con tanta naturalidad como posible, pero por dentro estás yendo a través de una procesión, de un proceso, que cuando te levantaste esta mañana jamás imaginaste tendrías que atravesar.

Las agujas del reloj van moviéndose, a veces demasiado rápido y otras veces simplemente se deslizan demasiado lento, pero realmente no estás prestándoles tanta atención. Hablás con él en unas cuatro o cinco ocasiones por motivos estrictamente profesionales, todo el tiempo pensando que va a darse cuenta que algo anda mal y va a preguntarte sobre ello, pero sin embargo te sorprende que no mencione nada (quizá fingiste demasiado bien, quizá va a tratar de averiguar qué te sucede más tarde, cuando estén solos y pueda permitirse abrazarte y consolarte sin miedo a que alguien los descubra).

Cuando se vean más tarde. Esa frase suena y resuena en los confines de tu cerebro y te martilla los oídos con fuerza desde adentro.

Hace un par de horas querías que llegara el momento de irse a casa y pasar el fin semana completamente relajada, pero ahora debido a estos sentimientos, esta euforia súbita, repentina, inexplicable que te recorre dándote descargas eléctricas no sabés qué va a pasar cuando lleguen a tu departamento o al suyo (no decidieron todavía dónde se quedarían el sábado y el domingo) y estén completamente a solas.

_Podrías pasar todo el fin de semana practicando para deshacerte de tu inexperiencia._

Tu discusión interna ya te tiene harta. Harta.

_Podrías olvidarte la conversación que tuviste con Carrie, calmarte y volver a disfrutar del viernes, en lugar de quedarte colgada pensando en cosas para nada fructíferas que solamente te hacen mal y te llenan de ideas raras y ridículas._

Desearías tener una amiga de verdad con quien hablar de esto. Desearías haber tenido una mamá con quien hablar de esto cuando eras adolescente, una persona a quien preguntarle, alguien de tu confianza, que pueda aconsejarte, que pueda escucharte, que pueda darte su opinión. La única persona que te escuche, la única persona que te consuela, tu mejor amigo, el que está con vos para todo, también es tu novio. Por mucho que confíes en él y por muy cómoda que te sientas hablando con él de absolutamente todo, no podés decirle que estás de pronto dividida en una parte que de pronto quiere deshacerse de tu virginidad como si fuera una carga que ya no soportás, como si fuera un estorbo, y otra parte que tiene miedo de no gustarle, de que tu cuerpo no sea perfecto, de que vos no seas perfecta, de que tu inexperiencia le resulte aburrida y que tenga que conformarse con una vida sexual mucho menos interesante y excitante simplemente porque tuvo la mala suerte de enamorarse de una estúpida que tiene veinticuatro años y sigue siendo virgen (pensar que antes eso te hacía sentir especial; pensar que esta mañana cuando despertaste jamás se te hubiera ocurrido cuestionar si hacías bien en seguir esperando o no).

Tenés una jaqueca demasiado punzante. Y estás nerviosa y alterada, pero tenés que disimular y aparentar que estás bien. Pero lo que querés es que esas dos voces que te taladran la cabeza se callen. Lo que querés es que esas dos contradicciones que pelean la una contra la otra se apaguen y te dejen en paz. Lo que querés es tener la capacidad de volver en el tiempo y evitar a Carrie a toda costa, no encontrarte con ella, no tener esa conversación que hizo que saliera tu costado más sadomasoquista y te consumieras con esas dudas y esos nervios y esas preguntas cuya respuesta no podés pedir a nadie porque no tenés con quién hablar. Desearías seguir estando en esa dulce nube de inocencia en la que estabas esta mañana cuando te despertaste en sus brazos y mientras te besaba y hablaba al oído sonreías como una tonta pensando en lo hermosa, perfecta y mágica que sería esa primera vez que casi ocho horas atrás parecía por el momento lejana.

Ahora lo que tenés es euforia pura corriendo en las venas (además de la jaqueca que te parte la cabeza al medio en dos). Y tenés todas las ideas mezcladas. Y tenés un poco de taquicardia. Y tenés la cara laxa e inexpresiva mientras continuás trabajando. Y tenés el pulso un poquitito acelerado. Y el buen humor que tenía antes desapareció. Y quisieras poder callar esas dos voces en tu cabeza que se contradicen la una a la otra.

Pero de lo que más tenés ganas es de estar con él. Lo necesitás a él. Lo necesitás de muchas formas, necesitás que te abrace, que te bese, que te diga cosas lindas, pero principalmente sabés que necesitás tener con él esa conexión íntima que nunca tuviste con nadie, esa conexión íntima que solamente podría formarse entre los dos. Necesitás, hoy más que nunca, hacerlo feliz, dejar que los besos y las caricias lleguen tan lejos como posible, morirte de amor en sus brazos y volver a nacer otra vez en un segundo. Eso lo tenés en claro, lo tenés más claro que nada en medio de toda tu confusión interna, en medio de todo el lío que se te armó adentro, en medio de tus mil y un contradicciones. Eso lo tenés más claro que nada: querés estar con él, por sobre todos tus miedos, nervios, angustias, complejos y problemas de autoestima. Querés demostrarle con el lenguaje de la piel y no con el lenguaje hablado cuánto lo amás, reemplazar las palabras con otras sensaciones que todavía no conocés pero que te morís por experimentar. Los miedos, nervios, angustias, complejos y problemas de autoestima valientemente vas a dejarlos de lado, y vas a probarte a vos misma que no sos una virgen estúpida enamorada de un Dios experimentado, si no que sos una mujer merecedora de ese hombre perfecto que te ama desmedidamente.

Es simple y sencillo: por sobre todas las cosas, sabés que querés hacer el amor con él. Más allá de tus nervios. Más allá de las tradiciones que te enseñaron. Más allá de tu baja autoestima. Más allá de los problemas de aceptación que tenés con tu cuerpo. Más allá de tus miedos. Más allá de tus inseguridades. Más allá de absolutamente todo. Morís porque llegue esa primera vez, incluso si no es tal cual la soñás, con la habitación iluminada por velas y pétalos de rosas desparramados por todas partes. Morís porque llegue esa primera vez _con él, _tu primera vez. Y ya no querés esperar otro segundo.

Estás decidida, de pronto, de golpe, se te mete la idea en la cabeza, cala hondo y profundo hasta penetrar tanto que no podés quitártela y no se te antoja ni remotamente ridícula en lo absoluto, más bien la considerás brillante: va a suceder esta noche.

Tu virginidad, que en menos de veinticuatro horas y debido a emociones que llevás dentro desde hace mucho y que fueron desencadenadas por una conversación de quince minutos, se convirtió en un gigantesco estorbo que debe ser sacado del paso cuanto antes, vas a perderla esta noche.

Con él.

Con el hombre ideal.

El hombre perfecto.

El hombre de tu vida.

El amor de tu vida.

Tu único amor.

Tu gran amor.

El hombre perfecto.

En un arrebato de euforia que nunca vas a terminar de entender, en un segundo de locura, en medio del enredo la parte a favor de dejar de esperar y empezar a cambiar la inexperiencia por experiencia gana por sobre aquella que insistía en que no debías apresurar las cosas, precipitarlo todo, forzarlo todo, que debías aguardar un poquitito más antes de desprenderte de tu inocencia, antes de entregarte a él por completo, antes de hacer la locura que vas a hacer esta noche.

El amor puede llevarte a hacer locuras, un arranque de euforia como el que tenés puede llevarte a hacer locuras, la necesidad de probarte a vos misma que sí sos una mujer puede llevarte a hacer locuras, la desesperación por mostrarle que su felicidad siempre está por encima de la tuya puede llevarte a hacer locuras, arpías manipuladoras como Carrie con sus palabras empapadas en veneno pueden llevarte a hacer locuras, desequilibrios emocionales pueden llevarte a hacer locuras, las hormonas pueden llevarte a hacer locuras. Todas las cosas anteriormente mencionadas forman la base en la cual se construyó tu plan, son la base de la locura que vas a cometer en un rato.

Esa que al principio esa locura te parece ideal: ignorar cualquier miedo, inseguridad, ataque nervioso y demás que puedas llegar a tener, acallar las voces con las que empiece a llenarse tu cabeza diciéndote que sos demasiado gorda o demasiado fea o demasiado poco atractiva, sorprenderlo, seducirlo, guiarlo hasta tu habitación, besarlo más apasionadamente que nunca, dejar que las cosas fluyan… y adiós virginidad, hola experiencia. Adiós virginidad, hola intimidad dulce, compleja y profunda. Adiós estúpida Michelle Dessler marcada por todos los demonios de su pasado, tímida, vergonzosa, inocente e ingenua, hola mujer segura, decidida, confidente que pretende tener una alta autoestima.

Sí, parece una locura perfecta, ¿no? Perfecta y hasta romántica, entregarte a él de pronto, ofrecerle tu cuerpo del mismo modo en que ya le ofreciste tu corazón y tu alma y cada uno de los días que te queden por vivir. Sí, en tu estado total de euforia y ansiedad esta locura parece perfecta de cometer.

Dentro de unas horas, va a parecerte una locura estúpida, vas a sentirte una tonta, una idiota por haberte dejado influenciar así por tus miedos, por tus inseguridades y por tus nervios y por tu necesidad de probarte a vos misma que sos merecedora de él (¿acaso no te alcanza con que él te diga todo el tiempo que lo sos?), vas a sentirte como una idiota por haber dejado que Carrie y su veneno dispararan esta euforia que ahora corre por venas y va consumiendo tu inocencia.

Dentro de unas horas te vas a dar cuenta que esa locura no era ni romántica ni perfecta, si no más bien una enorme estupidez de la que arrepentirse.

Dentro de unas horas no vas a poder creer cómo fue que llegaste a desestimar y desvalorizar esa inocencia que tanto cuidaste y a la que tanto te aferraste, esa inocencia que era tan importante para vos y que tanto te enorgullecía y que en tu mapa de expectativas, sueños y deseos ibas a perder en una noche mágica, sencilla pero especial.

Dentro de un par de horas vas a estar llorando convulsamente y temblando como una hoja de otoño expuesta al crudo frío del invierno como consecuencia de esta locura que en tu estado de euforia te parece tan brillante.

* * *

**2 horas después**

Para arruinar el resto de tu viernes y empeorar tu dolor de cabeza, simplemente porque así de perverso es el destino y así de mucho se divierte complicando las cosas a aquellos que empezaron teniendo un bien día y terminaron envueltos en una jornada horrible, tuvieron que quedarse en el trabajo más de lo previsto por órdenes de División y Distrito, terminando informes que supuestamente no tenían que enviar hasta el lunes pero que de repente se convirtieron en una prioridad que debía ser entregada cuanto antes a Seguridad Nacional.

Se te erizaba la piel y temblabas por dentro con solo pensar lo que sucedería esta noche, pero aún en tu estado de euforia lograste cumplir con tu trabajo igual de bien que siempre. Ignoraste a Carrie olímpicamente y no tuviste que hablar con ella más de lo estrictamente necesario; durante esos pequeños diálogos breves, sin embargo, notaste el brilloso destello de malicia en sus ojos refulgir, y se te ocurrió que probablemente en el fondo supiera la potencia similar a la de un huracán que tuvieron sus palabras perversas, aunque dudás que se imagine exactamente cuán demoledora esa potencia fue. Sin embargo, tenías en claro que tu decisión de finalmente (y precipitada y prematuramente) perder la virginidad esta noche no nacía del deseo de probar a Carrie que podés ser tan mujer como ella, si no que surgía de una necesidad mucho más compleja y más profunda: la de entregarte a él tan humanamente como es posible, estar unida a él tanto como humanamente posible, derribar de una vez por todas tus miedos e inseguridades, pasar por encima de lo acomplejada que estás con respecto a tu cuerpo, quitarte de la cabeza la ridícula idea de que no vas a poder dejarlo satisfecho y con una sonrisa simplemente porque nunca antes hiciste nada parecido.

Lo miraste durante todo el viaje en auto de camino a tu departamento, sentada en el asiento del acompañante, con él a escasos centímetros tuyos manejando, contento porque ha llegado el fin de semana (te alegró que no mencionara ningún plan específico, como ir al cine o a la playa o a cenar a algún sitio, porque vos definitivamente tenés otros planes). Lo miraste con la misma ternura y obsesión con que lo mirás siempre, perdiéndote en cada gesto y en cada detalle, amando cada gesto y cada detalle, enamorándote más y más de cada gesto y cada detalle. Lo mirabas y no podías dejar de pensar en tu estado de euforia y emoción que esa noche, así como durante estos dos últimos meses lo hiciste con tu alma, desnudarías cada rincón de tu cuerpo sólo para él. Lo mirabas y no podías dejar de sentir estremecimientos corriendo por tu espalda, por tu columna vertebral, por tu espina dorsal.

Durante el viaje en auto, no sentiste nervios, en lo absoluto, solamente ganas eternas, infinitas e incontrolables de llegar a tu departamento y guiarlo hasta tu habitación sin decir palabra alguna, callando las eventuales palabras que a él se le puedan ocurrir con tus besos. En tu fantasía ideal - esa que implicaba velas encendidas iluminando la penumbra y pétalos de rosa en el suelo - tu primera vez ocurría en su habitación, esa que todavía no conocés, pero ya que hiciste cambios tan apresurados, precipitados, súbitos e inesperados en el guión, ¿qué más da si ocurre en tu cuarto y no en el suyo? Además, de repente la idea de estar en su cama – donde quien sabe cuántas mujeres habrán hecho de todo menos dormir – ya no te resulta atractiva. En tu cama, sin embargo, solamente estuvo él, él y ningún otro, él y nadie más, lo cual convierte a ése en un lugar que es únicamente de los dos.

No, durante el viaje en auto hasta tu departamento no sentiste una gota de nervios, en lo absoluto. No sentiste más que euforia, euforia empezando a consumir la inocencia de la que habías decidido ibas a deshacerte, no del modo en que habías pensado lo harías inicialmente y con un anillo en tu dedo anular, pero sí con el hombre que adorás y sabés un día va a ser tu esposo. Con eso tenía que bastarte, ¿no? Porque, ¿quién necesita esperar más tiempo cuando tenés en tus brazos a un hombre que considerás un Dios y al que le ofrecerías absolutamente cualquier cosa que te pidiera?, ¿quién necesita esperar más tiempo cuando ya tenés veinticuatro años, una edad que, lamentablemente, para la sociedad en la que vivís indica que sos una estúpida por seguir siendo virgen?

No, durante el viaje en auto hasta tu departamento no estabas nerviosa.

El ataque de nervios empezó a expandirse dentro tuyo cuando con dedos ligeramente temblorosos introdujiste la llave en el ojo de la cerradura y la hiciste girar para abrir la puerta. Fue ahí cuando sentiste el primer espasmo nervioso en el estómago, algo así como un cosquilleo similar al que te provocan las mariposas que aletean allí cuando él te besa, pero un poco más ácido.

Él estaba diciendo algo acerca de cocinar demás esta noche para poder dormir toda la mañana del sábado y no tener que preocuparse por el almuerzo al día siguiente. Vos estabas escuchando a medias, mientras lo seguías camino a la cocina como de costumbre, sumergida en otros pensamientos.

_No puede ser muy difícil, ¿no? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?_

En teoría, sabés cómo es. Es decir, sabés los cambios por los que pasa el cuerpo, las reacciones biológicas y anatómicas, sabés cada cómo, cada porqué y cada cuándo. Tiene bastantes componentes parecidos a la algebra, y en esa materia sos una experta: un cuerpo más un cuerpo son dos cuerpos que se unen y fusionan dando como resultado un solo cuerpo funcionando y moviéndose siguiendo un ritmo acompasado, para lo cual antes se necesita sustraer la ropa y después dividir las piernas. Podrá ser un tanto brusca la analogía, pero es totalmente verdadera.

_No puede ser muy difícil._

Respiraste hondo, lista para comenzar a poner en marcha tu loco pero aparentemente brillante plan, pero te detuviste, y en lugar de en su cuello tus labios acabaron en su espalda, mientras que tus brazos frágiles y pequeñitos rodearon su cintura por detrás mientras él seguía hablando de algo a lo que no estabas prestando atención mientras pelaba un kilo de papas.

Te quedaste abrazándolo con la misma inocencia de siempre, y un solo pensamiento llenando tu cabeza, entumeciendo por un momento tu estado de euforia: la teoría también dice – además de explicar los cómo, cuándo y porqué del asunto – que la primera vez duele bastante.

_No te vas a esconder detrás de la excusa de que duele, porque va a dolerte hoy, mañana, dentro de seis meses o la noche después de que te cases. Es ridículo que estés preocupándote por esto. Son apenas escasos cinco minutos de dolor totalmente necesarios, no te vas a morir a causa de ello._

"Estás muy callada, Michelle" su voz interrumpió tus reflexiones "¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó con genuina preocupación.

Ahí fue cuando respiraste hondo otra vez, sintiendo el aire llenar tus pulmones, y decidiste, en tu estado de euforia, perder el control definitivamente, y no pensar en absolutamente nada más.

En lugar de contestar a su pregunta con palabras desparramaste besos por toda su espalda, por sus hombros, en su cuello, en su nuca, y en su espalda otra vez. _Esa_ clase de besos, aquellos capaces de dejarlo reducido a nada, aquellos capaces de aflojar cualquier nudo o tensión, aquellos capaces de hacer que sus ojos se cierren y de sus labios se escapen suspiros a duras penas contenidos, aquellos capaces de iniciar horas enteras e interminables de caricias apasionadas y miradas que dicen todo.

Lo obvio sucedió y cedió al juego enseguida, lejos de imaginarse a donde querías llegar, y antes de que te dieras cuenta estaban en medio de tu pequeña cocina, con los planes para la cena totalmente olvidados, completamente atrapados vos en él y él en vos, besándose muy profunda y lentamente como si el resto del Universo no existiera, como si sólo los dos habitaran la faz de la Tierra.

"Hoy no quiero hablar" susurraste contra su boca, en respuesta al interrogante anteriormente formulado unos veinte minutos atrás "Solamente sentir" empezaste a caminar hacia atrás, guiándolo de memoria fuera de la cocina, luego por la sala de estar hacia el pasillo, todo el tiempo sin dejar de besarlo, luego por el pasillo, así hasta llegar a tu habitación.

Por un momento en el cual tu cabeza flotó vacía y en blanco te sentiste tranquila, relajada, convencida, perfecta y consumida en deseo, un deseo que iba creciendo y creciendo y creciendo incontrolablemente, expandiéndose de una punta a la otra de tu cuerpo, devorándote, comiéndote desde adentro hacia afuera, mientras sus manos recorrían tu espalda de arriba a abajo haciéndote temblar y su lengua se perdía e cada rincón de tu boca.

"Te extrañé todo el día" la frase susurrada contra tu cuello hizo que tus manos – una sobre su cabeza y otra en su espalda – se detuvieran en seco por un instante "Todo el día" repite en tu oído con voz pesada.

Las palabras dulces y las frases románticas son un arma de doble filo, porque pueden llevarte a recapacitar, pueden llevarte a calmar la euforia y entender la clase de locura que estás cometiendo, pueden llevarte a que tus miedos, inseguridades y complejos ataquen otra vez y se apoderen de todo, por lo cual preferías solamente el silencio, roto de vez en cuando por sus suspiros y gemidos.

No querés palabras dulces ni frases románticas esta noche, porque además son también el modo que él tiene de marcar una línea divisoria entre el momento apasionado y el 'después' de esos besos y caricias, donde usualmente ambos se calman, se tranquilizan, se acurrucan y se quedan un largo rato simplemente escuchando la respiración del otro, sintiendo los latidos del corazón del otro.

Cuando enterró su rostro en tu cuello y te abrazó con ternura fue cuando notaste que quería detenerse.

El problema es que vos no querías detenerte.

Querías que las cosas siguieran su curso natural.

Querías seguir víctima de tu estado eufórico.

"Hoy no quiero parar" murmuraste con una sonrisa, capturando sus labios entre los tuyos y desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa – ante su sorpresa – para quitársela, pero sus manos te detuvieron antes de que pudieras lograr tu cometido.

"Michelle, creo que deberíamos parar" insistió con mayor firmeza, evidentemente confundido.

_No dejes que te convezca._

"Besáme" ¿rogaste?, ¿pediste?, ¿ordenaste?, ¿suplicaste? Un poco de cada cosa, tal vez. Todas, definitivamente "No pensemos en nada y dejémonos llevar"

Cuando su cuerpo se destensó y volvió a enredarse con el tuyo en medio de besos apasionados, creíste que habías dejado en claro el punto al que querías llegar, que él había entendido lo que iba a suceder, lo que esperabas que sucediera, lo que querías que sucediera, por eso en un momento absoluto de debilidad suya empujaste su camisa por sus hombros para que se deslizara por sus brazos y se saliera, arrojándola luego fuera del camino sin importarte que cayera al suelo. Tuviste que contener un pequeño gemido de frustración al darte cuenta que debajo de su camisa tenía una camiseta, y otro más cuando quisiste quitársela también y se resistió.

Sin embargo, no dejó de besarte o acariciarte, y estar cerca de él, pérdida en él, fundida en él, intoxicándote en él, respirando su perfume, sintiendo sus manos en tu cuerpo, era todo lo que necesitabas, no más que eso.

Inconscientemente habías dejado las luces apagadas: se suponía que tus miedos, nervios, complejos, baja autoestima e inseguridades iban a quedar fueran de la ecuación, pero en el fondo tu subconsciente es bastante consciente de la vergüenza que sentirías si te viera desnuda, lo rojas que se pondrían tus mejillas y cuánto temblarías. Más de lo que estabas temblando mientras te incorporabas – obligándolo a él a incorporarse también porque estaban pegados el uno al otro, hasta quedar los dos arrodillados en el medio de la cama – y sin pensarlo dos veces rompías la conexión de tus labios y los suyos durante los escasos segundos que tardaste en quitarte la blusa que llevás puesta, quedando semidesnuda.

Las palabras cargadas de preocupación, desconcierto, asombro, sorpresa y deseo (un deseo tan potente que corta la piel, rasga el alma y causa dolor de tan poderoso que es cuando no se lo libera, cuando no se lo deja ser, cuando se trata de suprimirlo o ahogarlo, cuando no se lo satisface) llegaron a tus oídos sofocadas porque tu boca y su boca seguían mordiéndose sin control como si tuvieran vida propia, mientras tus manos sostenían su cabeza y tus dedos jugaban a enredar y desenredar sus cortos bucles negro azabache y las suyas recorrían tu espalda acariciando tu espina dorsal causando que se arqueara más y más, especialmente después de haber sacado a tu blusa del juego arrojándola para que cayera en el suelo junto a su camisa: el contacto era piel con piel, sus manos desnudas sobre tu espalda desnuda, haciéndote temblar de placer y expectativa, tratando de memorizar cada hueso de tu columna vertebral a través del tacto.

"Michelle, ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gusto?" arremetiste desafiante y provocadora, sorprendiéndote a vos misma cuando las palabras salieron sin que siquiera las pensaras, buscando convencerlo de que se relajara y siguiera la corriente, que dejara las cosas fluir de manera natural, que dejara a las cosas pasar.

"No es eso, Michelle" respondió, con su frente presionando contra tu frente, la punta de su nariz acariciando el puente de tu nariz, sus manos tomándote de los codos para frenarte "No creo que damos hacer esto" le costaba respirar, obviamente, como consecuencia de los besos asfixiantes que habían estado dándose.

Muy despacio, en silencio, sin decir palabra, te bajaste de la cama, hasta quedar parada frente a ella, frente a él, que seguía ahí arrodillado, mirándote desconcertado y sin entender, sin comprender, buscando respuestas para sus múltiples preguntas, evidentemente sorprendido y preocupado. Estabas de pie a escasos centímetros de donde tu blusa había caído sobre su camisa, ambas suaves telas en el piso representando una parte de la euforia descontrolada que va corriendo por tus venas y que te pide a gritos que lo hagas, que te entregues a él, que le entregues tu inocencia, que lo convenzas de que te deje amarlo, que lo convenzas de que te ame como un hombre ama a una mujer, que lo convenzas de dejar fluir libremente el deseo.

"Los dos somos humanos" susurraste, mirándolo a los ojos en medio de la oscuridad de tu habitación "Y estamos enamorados. Y nos deseamos. Yo _sé_ que te deseo muchísimo" esperabas que tu argumento bastara, porque no querías que hubieran más palabras en el medio, solamente sensaciones "No quiero seguir esperando para hacer el amor con vos, los dos ya esperamos demasiado"

Al parecer tu argumento al principio funcionó, porque segundos más tarde estabas de vuelta en sus brazos, con su cuerpo sobre tu cuerpo, sus besos dejándote sin respiración otra vez, y en algún momento entre todas esas caricias y mordidas el pantalón de tela negra que llevabas puesto había desaparecido, sumándose a la ropa que se acumulaba en el piso a medida que la euforia iba _in crescendo_, dejándote a vos en ropa interior mientras él seguía completamente vestido (lo cual resultaba un poco frustrante).

Perdieron conciencia del tiempo, del espacio, del Universo, de todo, siendo sólo conscientes de sus propios cuerpos, como si estuvieran flotando.

Estás en sus brazos, en tu cama, semidesnuda, y él te acaricia y te besa como si fueras una muñeca de porcelana frágil, sin atreverse a ir más lejos e impidiendo que vos vayas más lejos, porque tiene miedo de romper tu inocencia, porque tiene miedo de lastimarte, porque lo único que quiere es cuidarte. Lo ves claro en sus ojos y lo sentís en la forma en que te toca: se muere de ganas, el deseo lo consume, pero tiene miedo de ir un paso más allá, tiene miedo de hacerte mal, tiene miedo de que te arrepientas. No quiere que tu primera vez, la primera vez de los dos, sea así de espontánea, y sin embargo vos lo llevaste literalmente contra la espada y la pared.

Y en lugar de detenerte, en lugar de frenar, abrazarlo, acunarte contra su pecho, cerrar los ojos y pedirle perdón por estar poniéndolo en esta posición, contarle las cosas horribles que Carrie te dijo, compartir con él tus miedos e inseguridades, compartir con él tus pensamientos, abrir tu alma y tu corazón para que cure todas tus heridas y te haga sentir mejor, dejás que la euforia te domine, que te descontrole más, logrando que los besos dulces y lentos vuelvan a transformarse en apasionados y sofocantes, porque si te detuvieras, si te calmaras, si decidieras seguir esperando, si admitieras que quizá te equivocaste, si admitieras que quizá esto es un error, si admitieras que en el fondo en realidad estás siendo víctima de un ataque de euforia y que en realidad si no estuvieras obnubilada por ello seguirías abrazada a la idea de seguir esperando y hacer que todo sea especial, romántico y mágico, si largaras todas las lágrimas que de repente se acumularon en tus ojos y pugnan por salir pero que no dejás caer, significaría admitir que no sos una mujer merecedora de un hombre como él, si no lo que Carrie dijo que sos: una virgen estúpida, ingenua, tonta, inútil, naïve.

Por eso seguís besándolo cada vez más apasionadamente, con más fuerza, con más locura, cada vez más poseída, mientras tu corazón se acelera y comienza a latir rapidísimo, y tus pulsaciones se descontrolan, y de repente querés llorar sin saber por qué pero a la vez querés impedir que esas lágrimas caigan, y empiezan a dolerte las sienes, y no podés respirar porque siguen besándose, mordiéndose, descontrolándose, y tratás de desnudarlo porque querés terminar con esto de una buena vez por todas, porque la euforia que te consume te dice a gritos que lo hagas de una buena vez, y él no te deja (lo cual es frustrante), y tus brazos lo rodean pidiéndole que no se vaya, atrayéndolo imposiblemente más cerca, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el tuyo, y en medio de la inmensa, inentendible, inexplicable, desordenada confusión escuchás su voz que en susurros y entre besos te pide que te tranquilices, que lo mires a los ojos, que te calmes, que frenes, que te detengas, que los dos saben que no deberían seguir adelante, todas esas palabras mezclándose con sus respiraciones pesadas y sus jadeos.

"Michelle, por favor…" prácticamente suplica.

Pero vos no lo escuchás, porque estás presa en un estado de euforia, esos estados de euforia parecidos a los que le agarraban a tu mamá en su bipolaridad.

Estás con el hombre que amás, el hombre con el que querés pasar el resto de tu vida, en tu habitación, en tu cama,semidesnuda, temblando como una hoja, besándolo - tan profundamente que estás asfixiándote y asfixiándolo, tan violentamente que sentís dolor en los labios, tan furiosamente que hace rato los besos se confunden con mordidas -, a punto de perder la virginidad, pero ni la situación ni el escenario son como alguna vez los imaginaste.

Y tendrías que detenerte, sabés que tendrías que detenerte, sabés que ninguno de los dos quiere que sea así la pérdida de tu inocencia, sabés que los dos van a arrepentirse si las cosas suceden así, pero por algún motivo no querés parar, no sabés cómo parar, por eso seguís negándote a soltarlo, por eso seguís besándolo, por eso seguís queriendo fundirte en él, intoxicarte en él, consumirte con él, del mismo modo en que la euforia está queriendo consumir tu inocencia.

Perdiste el control de tu cuerpo, de tus acciones y de tus sentimientos, hasta caer en el círculo vicioso de besos y caricias desesperados en el que estás ahora, con tu piel y tu cuerpo expuestos por primera vez, muerta de frío, en la oscuridad, buscando una forma de tranquilizarte y simplemente hacerlo cuando en realidad sabés que no la hay, muriéndote de ganas de llorar pero conteniendo las lágrimas, negándote a calmarte aunque él te pide repetidamente que desistas, que te relajes, que lo escuches, negándote a desacelerarte aunque el esté tratando de que te detengas, forcejeando los dos, vos en completa frustración porque ya te deshiciste de casi toda la ropa que tenías puesta pero él no deja que lo desnudes.

"Michelle, por favor" vuelve a susurras contra tu boca, con su frente presionando contra tu frente, y todo el peso de su anatomía derrumbado sobre el peso de tu anatomía "Por favor, Michelle" te ruega, enterrando su rostro en tu cuello y aprisionándote él a vos exitosamente, tomando tus brazos y sosteniéndolos con firmeza pero cuidándose de no lastimarte para impedir que sigas luchando contra él, que sigas insistiendo, que sigas saliéndote de control "No sé qué es lo que pasa, no sé qué te llevó a reaccionar así" escuchás su voz, suave, ronca, profunda, sexy, cargada de preocupación, de amor, de ternura, de angustia, de deseo contenido, y tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas aún más, se abarrotan de lágrimas aún más ", pero _esto_ no es forma de solucionar nada" levanta la cabeza, llevando su mirada a clavarse sobre tu mirada.

Y cuando te ves reflejada en el espejo que son sus ojos negros, te largás a llorar, sin importar que las lágrimas rueden libres por tus mejillas.

Y te das cuenta de la locura que en tu estado eufórico estuviste a punto de cometer, como casi perdés tu inocencia y tu virginidad – que sí son importantes – en un arrebato, y cómo todo se hubiera arruinado, cuánto daño te habría causado toda la situación, si el hombre perfecto del que estás enamorada no hubiera puesto tus necesidades antes de las tuyas, si no hubiera dejado en ningún momento de cuidarte, si no hubiera decidido detenerte para evitar que incurras en un error.

Te largás a llorar, en sus brazos, temblando, semidesnuda, muerta de frío, en medio de la oscuridad, de pronto muriéndote de vergüenza ahora que el efecto de la euforia pasó, sintiéndote como una tonta, como una estúpida.

Sollozás en sus brazos, y sentís sus manos acariciando tu espalda desnuda, pero ya no de _esa _manera, si no simplemente para reconfortarte, para tranquilizarte, para calmarte, para hacerte bien.

"Si hubiera seguido" susurra en tu oído, lento, despacio, con los dientes apretados debido a la bronca que debe estar sintiendo contra sí mismo, debido a la impotencia, debido a las emociones que la situación entera causó en él ", si me hubiera perdido en mi deseo de estar con vos y no me hubiera dado cuenta de que lo que íbamos a hacer si no parábamos iba a ser una locura, podría haberte lastimado. Podría haberte lastima física y emocionalmente" sentís sus pulgares dibujando el contorno de tu cara, borrando los rastros frescos de las lágrimas, y escuchás su tono de voz suavizarse "Michelle, si hubiera tenido una pizca menos de autocontrol, si no hubiera estado pendiente de vos todo el tiempo, hubiéramos llegado bastante lejos, y creéme: te habría hecho mucho daño, _física_ y _emocionalmente_" repite, desesperado porque entiendas por qué tuvo que detenerte tan bruscamente "Y si te hubiera lastimado, en cualquier forma, no habría sido capaz de seguir viviendo conmigo mismo"

Aflojás tu cuerpo y dejas que se derrita contra el suyo, relajándote, entendiendo lo terriblemente equivocada que estabas al pensar que necesitabas demostrarle cuánto lo amabas y adorabas entregándote de _esa_ manera, dándole _ese_ grado de intimidad tan profundo y tan especial. Te das cuenta de lo terriblemente equivocada que estabas cuando dejaste que ese estado de euforia casi bipolar se apoderara de vos y te diera vuelta la cabeza.

"Amo tu inocencia" oís su murmullo tranquilizador mientras te acuna en tus brazos "Si no te deseara tanto, no permitiría que la perdieras nunca. Me molesta no haber sabido controlarme y haberte dejado llegar tan lejos, pero no puedo entender por qué…"

Está tratando de preguntarte el motivo por el cual te comportaste de ese modo, en cierto punto aprovechándote de una debilidad básica e infaltable en cualquier hombre, en cierto punto casi obligándolo a que hiciera el amor con vos.

Te das la vuelta en sus brazos y lo mirás en silencio, diciéndole sin usar sonido alguno que vas a explicarle todo, que vas a contarle todo, como siempre que algo te molesta, como tendrías que haber hecho desde un principio en lugar de actuar como actuaste. Te incorporás temblando de frío, y dejás que él te alcance de entre las telas desparramadas en el suelo su camisa para que te abrigues con ella. Sin embargo, seguís estremeciéndote, quizá porque estás teniendo descargas nerviosas, quizá porque estás emocionalmente impactada por la estupidez que casi cometés.

Volvés a sumergirte en sus brazos, el lugar más seguro del mundo, respirás hondo, y sentís una punzada en el estómago al pensar lo que podría haber pasado, cómo tu inocencia podría haberse esfumado tan innecesariamente, si él no te amara tanto como para detenerse y pensar en tu bienestar antes que en cualquier otra cosa.

"Cuando fui a almorzar hoy, entró Carrie a la sala de descanso…" comenzás a explicar en una voz tan baja que solamente alguien que te presta atención desmesurada como él puede oír.

Pasás el resto de la noche hablando con él sobre absolutamente cada cosa que sentiste hoy, desde la más pequeña hasta la más grande, desde la más impactante hasta la más simple, desde la más chocante hasta la más inverosímil. Incluso mencionás que no te gusta tu cuerpo en lo más mínimo, aunque evitás entrar en detalles sobre el leve trastorno alimenticio que tuviste y ocultaste de todos. Incluso te animás a referirte a vos misma usando las palabras 'virgen' y 'estúpida' en la misma oración. Y él te escucha. Como siempre, él te escucha, sin juzgarte, sin objetar nada, conteniéndote, cuidándote, preocupándose por encontrar la forma exacta de hacerte bien.

Cuando te quedás dormida – agotada, exhausta, en todos los sentidos – ya no tenés frío, porque él se encargó de envolverte en el cobertor. Su camisa te queda enorme y – como el resto de su ropa – tiene su perfume, lo cual te encanta, y la tela de algodón es muchísimo más cálida que cualquiera de sus sweaters. Tus piernas siguen desnudas, pero están enredadas entre las suyas.

Lo último que cruza tu cabeza embotada pero finalmente en paz luego de haberte descargado y de haberlo escuchado decirte todo lo que necesitabas oír para sentirte bien otra vez, es la reflexión de que ningún ataque de euforia podría consumir tu inocencia el único dueño de tu inocencia es él.

Y el día que esa inocencia se consuma, va a ser tal cual lo imaginaste: romántico, especial, mágico, sencillo, y en los brazos del hombre de tu vida, de tu gran amor, tu primer y único amor, ese hombre que antes de cantarte al oído para que te quedaras dormida te prometió que siempre va a cuidarte y que por más que pienses lo contrario sí sos perfecta: sos perfecta para él, porque Dios te hizo a su medida.


	59. Si pudieras ser un pájaro, ¿qué harías?

_Y me acuerdo de aquel día en que decías: _

_'Si pudieras ser un pájaro, ¿qué harías?'_

El día siguiente a aquella noche en la que casi perdés el control y te dejás llevar por el deseo que estaba quemándote vivo como si te hubieran prendido fuego por dentro, lo primero que tus ojos desenfocados enfocaron al despertar fue el hermoso reloj de pared ribeteado en color oro, cuyas agujas estaban posicionadas marcando las once de la mañana con escasos cinco minutos.

Tu cerebro embotado tardó apenas segundos en notar el ligero peso que yacía sobre tu cuerpo: ella estaba durmiendo encima tuyo, con su rostro completamente anidado en tu cuello, sus manos envolviendo tu cintura y apretándote muy fuerte como si quisiera asegurarse de que no ibas a ir a ninguna parte, sus dos piernas desnudas enredadas con una de las tuyas, y el resto de su anatomía cubierta por la camisa que usaste para abrigarla cuando pasado su feroz estado de euforia se había largado a llorar y empezado a temblar descontroladamente.

Con cuidado dejaste que tus manos tibias se colaran en el espacio entre la tela y su piel, acariciando y contornando su columna vertebral con las yemas de tus dedos, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido horas antes, escuchando su respiración relajada romper con el silencio, dejando que tu mente fuera llenándose poco a poco de reflexiones sobre cada palabra dicha, cada beso, cada gesto, cada mirada, cada lágrima que tus pulgares barrieron de su rostro antes de que pudieran terminar de deslizarse por sus mejillas, cada promesa.

Con solo saber que habías estado tan cerca de perderte embriagado en ella y ceder a tus más profundos, crudos instintos dejándola guiarte a hacer algo que en ese momento de confusión ella creía era necesario para probarte cuánto te ama y probarse a sí misma que no es una estúpida, sentiste tu corazón latir dos veces dolorosamente y luego saltearse un latido: podrías haberla lastimado. Si no te hubieras detenido, si al sentir su cuerpo entero tensarse y ver brillando en la oscuridad absoluta sus ojos empapados, si al escuchar su respiración volviéndose cada vez más y más elaborada no te hubieras detenido, si no hubieras logrado que se calmara, si no la hubieras hecho entrar en razón, podrías haberla lastimado, física y emocionalmente. Y como le habías dicho esa misma noche mientras la abrazabas para tranquilizarla, de haber cruzado esa línea en un momento de debilidad absoluta y obnubilación no hubiera habido vuelta atrás, indefectible e inevitablemente le hubieras hecho muchísimo daño.

Quizá en un estado de confusión debido a que acababas de regresar al mundo de la conciencia luego de haber pasado el último par de horas durmiendo profundamente los cables en tu cerebro estaban revueltos y las conexiones un poco mezcladas, pero no podías quitarte de encima la sensación de que – de haber llegado sólo _un poquito_ más lejos de lo debido – podrías haberla lastimado, que podrías haber roto la promesa que te hiciste a vos mismo pero – aún más importante – también la promesa que le hiciste a ella de siempre protegerla, lo cual causaba que un nudo se formara en tu garganta apretando lo suficientemente fuerte para cortarte la respiración, no porque sos un hombre que odia romper promesas sino porque la mera suposición de lo que hubiera acontecido, de lo que podría haber ocurrido si no hubieras recuperado el control tan rápido como lo perdiste… Podrías haberle hecho mucho daño de verdad, y por muy drástico, trágico y digno de una obra de Shakespeare que suene, la realidad es que preferirías morir antes que hacerle daño a ella.

Un segundo menos de control, un segundo más dejándote guiar por el instinto… Bueno, sos un ser humano después de todo, es sangre y no agua lo que corre por tus venas. Te ahogaste, te perdiste por un segundo, te embriagaste demasiado y la realidad alrededor tuyo se nubló, pero al menos pudiste reaccionar antes de que el tren se descarrilara aún más, antes de que en su estado de euforia absoluta ella te condujera a hacer algo de lo que luego te arrepentirías hasta el último día de tu vida, algo de lo que seguramente ella se hubiera arrepentido terriblemente también, algo que podría haberla destrozado, algo que podría haber arañado su autoestima aún más.

La noche anterior habían hablado durante horas y horas de temas íntimos y profundos nunca antes tocados, al menos no tan directamente, al menos no con tanta crudeza, al menos no con tanta honestidad. Pudiste leer e interpretar miles de cosas distintas en lo dicho y en lo no dicho, en lo verbalizado y en lo que quedó sin conocer el mundo del sonido, en lo que calló y oculto, en lo que eligió confesar.

Descubriste que sus miedos e inseguridades, sus heridas y sus marcas, sus complejos, todos ellos duelen mucho más de lo que podrías haberte atrevido a imaginar. Todos ellos ejercen sobre ella una presión muchísimo más terrible de lo que te hubieras atrevido a suponer.

Es tu trabajo salvar su alma herida, sanarla, hacerla feliz, pero evidentemente sus heridas son demasiado hondas, sanarla es una tarea difícil que llevará tiempo, mucho tiempo, y no será completamente feliz hasta que no estar absolutamente curada de todos y cada uno de los crueles rasguños que el pasado ha dejado en su interior.

¿Vas a echarte atrás porque las cosas son mucho más complejas de lo que pensabas? Por supuesto que no. Ni se te ocurriría. Nunca cruzaría tu cabeza. Nunca.

Si fuera posible, como en una novela de ciencia ficción del gran H. G. Wells, volver el tiempo atrás, retroceder, cambiar el pasado para repercutir en el futuro, tomar una decisión en lugar de otra para evitar un desenlace y desembocar en otro fin para la historia, si fuera posible regresar al punto exacto en el que casi un año atrás te encontrabas cuando la conociste, cuando tus ojos color chocolate se posaron en sus ojos asiáticos por primera vez y sabiendo todo lo que sabés ahora decidir seguir un camino distinto al suyo, _no lo harías_.

Jamás.

Es la mujer más intrigante, hermosa, compleja, profunda, inteligente y sabia que conocés – aunque ella no crea que lo es cada vez que se lo decís y le cueste entender cuánto vale – y la amás tanto que no podrías imaginar tu existencia sin estar fuertemente entrelazada con la suya, no podrías imaginar otra cosa que quieras hacer más que cuidarla, sanarla, hacerla feliz, cuesta lo que cueste, por muy lleno de piedras y obstáculos que el camino vaya a estar, por mucho que tengas que esforzarte.

Porque vos también – aunque en apariencia seas fuerte y seguro, tengas un ego desmedido y a veces en tu hombría pienses que podés llevarte el mundo por delante – tenés miedos e inseguridades, todos ellos relacionados con _sus_ miedos e inseguridades.

Muy despacio, con la mayor delicadeza posible para no despertarla ni lastimarla, la tomaste entre tus brazos para recostarla sobre el colchón, a tu lado, boca arriba. Querías observarla dormir, en paz y relajada como un ángel, completamente distinta a la personita que horas antes se deshacía en llanto y te confesaba todas las cosas que habían cruzado por su cabeza, todos los pensamientos confusos, todas las reflexiones contradictorias que la torturaron hasta el punto en que dentro suyo todo se desdibujó y se volvió una maraña enredada e inentendible. Te acomodaste a su lado, permaneciendo de costado para no aplastarla o hacerle daño, rodeaste su cintura con tus brazos atrayéndola imposiblemente más cerca de vos y enterraste tu rostro en su cuello. Intentaste relajarte y volver a quedarte dormido, pero obviamente no pudiste, porque tu cabeza ya había arrancado a funcionar, y esa máquina de pensar y sentir con la que convivís a diario estaba trabajando a mil por hora, desaforadamente, torturándote del mismo modo en que el día anterior su mente debía haberla torturado a ella.

El primer foco de reflexión en que caíste resultó ser Carrie. No podías creer que se hubiera atrevido a decirle todas esas cosas, que son mentiras desde la mayúscula hasta el punto final pasando por todas las comas y puntos que puedan hallarse en el medio. Carrie es diabólica, no se te ocurre un término mejor para poner en palabras lo que es. Hay personas malintencionadas, personas complicadas con las cuales trabajar, personas que viven con bronca hacia otros, personas que disfrutan poniendo trabas a otros, pero lo de Carrie va más allá de todo eso: lo de Carrie es maldad pura. Odia a Michelle tanto que sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de destrozarla, y se aprovecha de sus puntos débiles para golpearla donde más duele.

Carrie se iría pronto, sin embargo, volvería a División, y no tendrían que volver a verla nunca más. Por otro lado, esos casi dos meses que pasó en la CTU 'ayudando debido a la falta de personal' no hizo más que entorpecer las cosas y lastimar a Michelle, y eso (lo segundo especialmente) te despertó una bronca incontenible que no podía ser calmada pensando que una vez comenzado el receso de dos semanas durante el cual la CTU sería refaccionada no volvería a molestarlos más. Te hubiera encantado llamar a Chappelle y – sin entrar en detalles – relevar una queja bastante extensa sobre Carrie, pero a Michelle eso no le hubiera gustado: eso sólo la habría hecho sentirse incapaz de manejar las cosas, incapaz de controlar sus emociones en el trabajo e impedir que se mezclen con la profesional que hay en ella y que está acostumbrándose a su nuevo puesto, a sus nuevas responsabilidades, a llevar un peso tan grande sobre sus hombros. A Michelle la consolaba la certeza de que cuando regresaran en la tercer semana de Noviembre para empezar a instruir al nuevo equipo y poner la unidad en marcha como corresponde Carrie la arpía ya no estaría ahí cual molesto montículo de escombros o ave de rapiña esperando para devorar a su presa, y concluiste que eso debía bastarte a vos también. Por eso respiraste hondo, inhalando su perfume, e intentaste tranquilizarte.

La tranquilidad duró literalmente lo que un suspiro, claro, porque tu cerebro no iba a ser tan considerado como para apagarse y dejar que volvieras a dormirte y disfrutaras de esa mañana de sábado haciendo nada, simplemente relajándote y descansando.

No, tu cerebro tenía otros planes para esa mañana de sábado.

Mientras acariciabas el contorno de su rostro muy despacio y escuchabas el sonido pausado de su respiración llenar el aire, pensabas en lo hermosa, delicada y frágil que es, a la vez que también esconde dentro de sí una fuerza interna enorme y una devoción por lo que hace que pocas veces es vista. Es una en el mundo profesional y otra fuera de él. Es una mujer llena de contradicciones, que puede enfrentarse al terrorismo sin sentir una gota de miedo corriendo por su sangre, pero que se desmorona fácilmente porque la angustia pensar en el abandono, porque tiene una necesidad constante de afecto que la consume. Todas las personas que alguna vez amó, todas las que fueron importantes, todas las que deberían haberse quedado a su lado, por algún motivo se fueron, dejándola sola, a su suerte, no pudieron cuidarla, no pudieron defenderla, no pudieron enseñarle a quererse a sí misma.

La noche anterior te había dicho que te amaba mucho más de lo que alguna vez sería capaz de quererse a sí misma, y que te daría absolutamente cualquier cosa que le pidieras: su alma, su corazón, su cuerpo, absolutamente cualquier cosa, sólo para hacerte feliz. El problema es que ambos en su obsesión por el otro están metidos en un círculo vicioso y compulsivo en el cual tu felicidad depende de su felicidad, y su felicidad depende completamente de vos. Si no la amaras con la misma locura, si no estuvieras tan terriblemente enamorado de ella, si no fuera que tu vida vale la pena simplemente por ella, si no la adoraras desmedidamente, si no fuera que preferirías morir antes que sufrir la tortura de pasar un día alejado de ella, probablemente eso te hubiera asustado. Probablemente te hubiera aterrizado pensar que la felicidad de una persona, de un ser humano, está pendiendo en tus manos. Te aterrorizaría la certeza de que una acción tuya tiene el poder de hacerle daño, de destruirla, si se tratara de cualquier otra. Con cualquier otra mujer, confesiones así de íntimas y profundas te habrían asustado a tal punto que te habrías alejado, la habrías dejado, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de terminar envuelto en una relación dispareja en la que uno de los dos ama con devoción y el otro sólo puede concentrarse en hallar la manera más propicia para distanciarse y desaparecer.

Pero con ella es distinto. Es tan distinto. Ella es el amor de tu vida. Ella es, literalmente, tu alfa y tu omega, tu principio y tu fin. Ella es todas las razones, los motivos, las respuestas a las preguntas difíciles, todo ello resumido en una sola persona, en un solo cuerpo, un solo corazón, una sola alma. Ella es tu vida, tan simple como eso: no hay respiro que no tomes pensando en ella, no hay gota de sangre circulando en tus venas cuya función no sea la de llegar a tu corazón y mantenerlo latiendo para que ella pueda quedarse dormida acurrucada en tu pecho escuchando tus pulsaciones, no hay amanecer en el que no abras los ojos sabiendo que vale la pena existir simplemente porque ella existe y es tuya.

No podrías, ni siquiera osarías a atreverte a meterte por una milésima de segundo en el tormento que significaría imaginarte sin ella a tu lado, iluminando tus días, construyendo planes para construir un futuro y hacerse viejitos juntos. Imaginar un mundo sin Michelle es sencillamente tu peor pesadilla, por lo cual jamás se te cruzaría por la cabeza dejarla. No la abandonarías, nunca. Por nada. No hay cosa que pueda hacer o decir, no hay cosa que pueda suceder, es imposible desde el ángulo que se lo mire que alguna vez algo te conduzca a alejarte de ella, a dejar de amarla, a dejar de desearla, a dejar de cuidarla. En la salud o en la enfermedad, en la tristeza o en la pobreza, llueva o brille el sol, esté hecha un manojo de nervios o haya finalmente encontrado la paz interior que necesita, vos vas a estar ahí, a su lado, protegiéndola de todo, demostrándole que el amor es más fuerte que cualquier contratiempo, demostrándole que cada promesa que alguna vez le hiciste fue verdadera.

¿Renunciar a ella porque está llena de heridas que necesitan curar?, ¿renunciar a ella porque a diferencia de las muchas mujeres con las que a lo largo de la última veintena de años tuviste sexo carece de experiencia?, ¿abandonarla porque su personalidad está llena de contradicciones producto de la difícil vida que ha tenido?, ¿abandonarla porque además de arrancarle las sonrisas más hermosas también tenés que secar sus lágrimas cuando llora?, ¿renunciar a ella porque tiene el 'síndrome del patito feo' y algunos hombres estúpidos considerarían eso histeria?, ¿renunciar a ella porque su mente es mucho más compleja que la de cualquier rubia superficial e insípida o chica de ciudad criada entre algodones de colores?

Jamás.

Jamás, jamás, jamás.

Ella es absolutamente todo para vos. Es tu mundo. Es tu pedacito de cielo en medio de toda la maldad, en medio de todo el caos, en medio del descontrol, en medio de la muerte, en medio del temor, en medio del enojo, en medio de la bronca, en medio de los problemas a los que te enfrentás día a día, ella es tu pedacito de cielo en medio de este infierno existente en la Tierra, ese infierno que los dos ven tan de cerca cuando se dedican a salvar vidas y proteger a los ciudadanos. Tu Universo se reduce a una sola cosa, y eso es ella. Sos como un satélite que orbita a su alrededor. Vivís para ella, vivís por ella, existís para estar con ella, dependés de ella para ser feliz, sos adicto a ella, pensás en ella las veinticuatro horas de cada día, todo lo que hacés lo hacés considerándola a ella, querés estar con ella para siempre, preferirías morirte e ir al infierno antes que pasar toda una vida en soledad para luego ir al cielo.

Ella es – por muy cursi que suene, por mucho que se parezca a algo sacado del guión de una película romántica, por mucho que se parezca a una línea extraída de uno de esos libros lleno de historias color rosa – la primera mujer de la que te enamorás. Cualquier cosa que hayas sentido antes no es ni un 0,1% de lo que sentís ahora. La devoción, la locura, el nivel de entendimiento que comparten, la forma en que se conectan intelectual y espiritualmente, lo que se mueve dentro tuyo cada vez que se miran a los ojos, lo que te deshace el alma con cada beso, con cada abrazo, con cada caricia, esa obsesión por protegerla, esa desmedida atracción, nunca nadie despertó todo eso en vos.

Nunca. Nunca lo creíste posible.

No creías posible que existiera eso de lo que hablan los libros y las películas. Sencillamente no concebías que fuera posible adorar tanto a alguien como para estar dispuesto a entregar la vida por esa persona, a mover el cielo y la Tierra y el mismísimo infierno sólo por esa persona (ni hablar de escuchar sobre 'amor a primera vista'; hubo una época en la que esas palabras, el concepto, el significado, la importancia y peso que se les dan hacía que te rieras mentalmente de forma casi histérica de los que decían que era posible).

Honestamente, sin dar más vueltas, durante años y años no hiciste más que ver a las mujeres como objetos. No es que las despreciaras o las trataras mal, porque eso hubiera ido contra todas las cosas que tus padres te enseñaron, y además siempre tuviste la costumbre de ser uno de esos hombres caballeros, pero realmente no te interesaba conectarte con una mujer más allá de lo físico. No te interesaba escuchar sobre sus esperanzas, emociones, sueños y sentimientos. No te interesaba relacionarte con mujeres que buscaran algo más, con mujeres que quisieran una relación seria, con mujeres que tuvieran planes a futuro, con mujeres que buscaran algo más que sexo y diversión sin compromisos. No se puede considerarte un mujeriego porque jamás tuviste un vínculo serio con ninguna, por ende ninguna hubiera tenido el derecho a sentirse engañada o decepcionada porque no había sentimientos involucrados.

Esa es la palabra correcta: no había sentimientos involucrados. Nunca compartiste intimidad con una mujer por amor.

Ni siquiera con Nina.

Nina fue importante, sí. De Nina no vas a olvidarte nunca, desgraciadamente no. Nina te marcó, sí. Pero no porque la hayas amado. No. A Nina nunca la amaste. Lo que había entre Nina y vos era lujuria, necesidad de sacarse las ganas, pero no había amor. No había una relación. No eran 'novios', aunque en una época querías creer que sí. No había futuro, y siempre lo supiste eso, aunque en momentos de estupidez decidiste ignorarlo.

Nina fue, en realidad, un quiebre en tu vida, algo distinto, es cierto, pero por motivos que lejos estaban de tener algo que ver con el amor. Nina tenía una personalidad fuerte, segura, decidida. Lo que Nina aparentaba ser te gustaba. Nadie podía manejarla, nadie podía decidir por ella, nadie tenía posibilidad de meter una palabra en su boca que ella no quisiera que estuviera ahí, nadie podía domesticarla, nadie podía darle vuelta la cabeza. Ni siquiera Jack Bauer. Él la había dejado, y ella había decidido seguir adelante, y para darle celos a un hombre que estaba fuera de su alcance te había elegido a vos (eso también lo supiste desde el principio). Y fue eso lo que te atrajo: ella era prohibida. Jack quería tenerla, pero no podía tenerla. Jack la había perdido, y no había sabido conservarla. Entonces vos ibas a aprovechar la oportunidad para enrostrarle felizmente que poseías algo que él quería pero que no debía tocar. Nina fue un masaje al ego (que después las cosas hayan salido mal y te hayas quedado con un agujero dentro, ése es otro tema).

Pero lo que hubo entre Nina y vos no fue amor.

La presión de tus padres porque conocieras pronto a una buena mujer y te casaras para poder formar una familia como el resto de tus hermanos llevó a que sintieras que con Nina había algo más serio de lo que en realidad existía, que podía ser que acabaran compartiendo cierto nivel de intimidad más allá de lo que ocurría entre las sábanas, la intimidad suficiente como para llegar a formalizar. Viéndolo de lejos, incluso la Nina que no era monstruo, aquella que fingía ser la agente perfecta, dedicada, patriota y buena compañera – de haber sido real, de no haber estado la psicópata, sociópata, terrorista, asesina en el medio – tampoco hubiera funcionado como esposa, ni siquiera hubiera funcionado como pareja o concubina (y mucho menos después del fiasco vivido cuando la llevaste a casa de tus padres para Acción de Gracias). Pasado ese instante de euforia, cuando viste que Nina quería divertirse y nada más, decidiste que vos también te divertirías y nada más, y volviste a donde estabas cuando arrancó el juego, al primer casillero: sexo y sólo sexo, nada de sentimientos, nada de expectativas.

Luego todo se derrumbó.

Y el resto es historia conocida, por supuesto.

Qué hacías ese sábado por la mañana reflexionando y analizando tu historia con Nina, bueno, no era realmente un misterio. Estaba reflexionando y analizando tu vida sexual (no podía llamarse vida sentimental a lo que tenías antes de conocer a Michelle, porque el porcentaje de sentimientos iba de totalmente nulo a nulo, sin pasar por grises).

Solías pensar que nunca cumplirías el deseo de tus padres de verte casado y con hijos. Solías pensar que no formarías una familia. Solías pensar que serías soltero por el resto de tus días. Y no te molestaba esa perspectiva. Después llegó Michelle, y en dos minutos cambiaste todo el panorama y empezaste – incluso antes de que tu relación con ella se volviera oficial – a fantasear con verla vestida de blanco caminando hacia el altar, una casa con jardín en lugar de un departamento enorme, una mascota, hijos tan hermosos como ella con sus rulitos y sus ojos asiáticos.

Michelle cambió tu vida de tal manera desde el segundo en que tu mirada y su mirada se encontraron por primera vez… ¿Cómo entonces no se convertiría en tu vida entera si el significado de vivir sólo puede dártelo ella? Después de ella no habría nada más, nada de nada. Sin ella dejarías de comer, de soñar, de respirar. Te limitarías a existir hasta encontrar la muerte, o que la muerte te encuentre. Así de grande, profunda, honda y terrible es la obsesión que sentís por ella.

Y no lo cambiarías por nada.

No la cambiarías por nada.

Jamás.

Cambiaste tanto desde que la conociste, que si compararas al hombre que solías ser con el hombre en que te convertiste sencillamente encontrarías poquísimas cosas en común.

El que eras antes nunca hubiera salido más de dos veces con la misma mujer si las cosas se mantenían platónicas por más de veinte minutos durante la primera cita. ¿Egoísta, no? Muy. Claro que sí.

Ahora podrías pasar el resto de tu vida ignorando tus necesidades físicas, y simplemente mirándola, abrazándola, tomándola de la mano, sin hacer nada más que eso, sin esperar nada más, sin pretender nada más. De hecho, tenés miedo a lastimarla. La noche anterior tu falta de reacción inmediata en parte se debió a que te tomó por sorpresa, en parte se debió a que te dejaste llevar por la sensación de estar tan cerca de la mujer que amás, pero cuando finalmente reaccionaste y pusiste un alto a toda esa locura fue porque te invadió el miedo de tocarla porque no sabías si la lastimarías, porque tenías terror a hacerle daño.

Si no hubieras recuperado el control a tiempo, si el tren hubiera seguido descarrilándose… Dios, con sólo pensar en el resultado que eso podría haber tenido se te erizaba la piel del cuello y de la espalda, y no podías evitar abrazarla aún más fuerte, tan fuerte que por un momento también se te cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que la sofocarías.

Si la hubieras lastimado la noche anterior a esa mañana en la que te perdiste en tus pensamientos y reflexiones, no hubieras podido seguir viviendo sin una culpa terrible, sin odiarte a vos mismo por haber dejado que tu antiguo ser – aquel egoísta y ególatra que sólo pensaba en sí mismo y no le importaban los demás – te nublara, obnubilara y confundiera, llevándote a ceder al impulso, al deseo, a la pasión y como consecuencia de ello hiriéndola, no sólo emocionalmente si no también físicamente.

Le habías repetido eso mil veces, con una mezcla de alivio por haberte detenido antes de que las cosas se les fueran de las manos, con bronca por no haberle puesto un freno a todo eso antes, con enojo por no haber notado a tiempo que algo andaba mal para poder solucionarlo sin que ella tuviera que llegar al borde de la histeria y humillarse de esa manera, angustiado por verla así de nerviosa y alterada, rogando poder contenerla. Estabas furioso con vos mismo por haber dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Estabas furioso con vos mismo porque sabías que no eran mucho los pasos que te faltaban dar antes de fundirte totalmente en el momento, olvidarte de todo, permitir al cuerpo dominar la mente y hacer algo de lo que los dos hubieran acabado arrepintiéndose.

A pesar de los diez años que le llevás, a pesar de toda la experiencia que tenés, hay miedos e inseguridades que te atacan. Uno pensaría que no, pero la realidad es que sí existen. Hay, por supuesto, algunas cosas que te causan ansiedad extrema. No serías humano si ante determinadas circunstancias no te sintieras temeroso, confundido. Pero esas emociones, esos miedos, esas inseguridades esas ansiedades, en vos solamente ella puede despertarlos. Ella, su mirada, el brillo en sus ojos, la forma en que su piel se estremece bajo tu tacto, sus caricias, sus besos, sólo esas muestras de afecto, devoción y cariño pueden tocarte por dentro tan profunda e íntimamente y hacer que veas las cosas de otra manera, desde otras perspectiva, bajo otra luz.

Esa mañana tu cabeza se negaba a apagarse y darte un descanso, no encontrabas – por mucho esfuerzo que pusieras en ello – capacidad alguna para vaciar la mente, ponerla en blanco, relajarte y pasar las siguientes horas observándola, completamente inocente y ajena al resto del mundo, besando sus párpados, contando las perfectas pequitas de su rostro, enredando sus bucles en tus dedos una y otra vez.

Esa mañana de tan hermosa ella parecía una muñeca esculpida en mármol, pero aunque la mirabas con intensidad palpable no podías disfrutar del paisaje exótico que tenías frente a tus ojos, en tus brazos. No podías sumergirte en ella, embriagarte de ella; en lugar de pasar cada segundo contemplándola extasiado estabas ocupado escuchando un sinfín de voces reflexivas que martillaban tus sienes desde adentro de tu cabeza, presionando tu cerebro hasta hacerlo doler, repitiendo los mismos ecos cientos de veces.

La noche anterior habías confirmado lo que sospechabas desde un principio – incluso desde mucho antes de que se cayeran las paredes que envolvían tu corazón y tu alma y te animaras a dar el siguiente paso y entablar una relación seria con ella, cuando eran solamente compañeros de trabajo que estaban de a poco volviéndose amigos mientras por dentro se morían sin poder controlar un amor que crecía sin medidas o límites -, lo que sospechabas por su aspecto tan dulce, frágil, delicado, y esa mirada de absoluta, pura inocencia.

¿Te sorprendió que todavía sea virgen a pesar de su edad? Honestamente, sí.

No te sorprendió en el momento en que te lo dijo porque ya lo sabías sin necesidad de que hubiera una conversación explícita para aclararlo, más bien fuiste dándote cuenta a medida que los meses pasaban e ibas conociéndola más, como persona y como compañera de trabajo, dentro del ambiente laboral, a medida que ibas aprendiendo a leerla.

Al principio, cuando la conociste, pensaste que tenía treinta años o un poco más, nunca hubieras adivinado que es diez años menor que vos: su aspecto era el de una mujer demasiado responsable, demasiado segura de sí misma, demasiado entregada a su vocación, demasiado entregada a salvar vidas, demasiado seria, demasiado reservada. Con el tiempo no sólo descubriste que tenía escasos veinte y pocos años, si no que en estos últimos dos meses entendiste varias cosas, entre ellas que los golpes que le dio la vida la hicieron madurar demasiado rápido, que hubo muchas cosas típicas de cualquier infancia que no vivió, que tuvo que llevar un peso enorme sobre sus hombros prácticamente desde que era una beba, que siempre tuvo que valerse ella sola, que nunca tuvo nadie cuidándola, que siempre tuvo que aferrarse a su independencia y nunca pudo depender de otro.

Por muy poético que suene, aprendiste que aparenta más edad porque de tanto dolor su alma envejeció.

Por otro lado está el hecho de que viven en el siglo XXI. En el siglo XXI las mujeres tienen una mentalidad mucho más abierta y liberal que la que solían tener en la época de tu abuela o en la época de tu mamá, una mentalidad muy distinta a la que tiene tu familia tan conservadora, una mentalidad muy distinta a la que le inculcaron a tus hermanas. Tenés prueba fehaciente de lo 'fáciles' que son muchas mujeres. No todas decidirían esperar al hombre indicado, tarde el tiempo que tarde.

Sin embargo, ella no es 'cualquier' mujer, ella es especial. Viene de una familia conservadora, como vos (aunque su familia en realidad se reduce a su fallecida abuela, mientras que la tuya es un poco más extensa, si no demasiado extensa), y es tan inteligente que después de que las circunstancias la obligaran a chocarse la cabeza contra la pared tantas veces escogió cuidarse para no tener que sufrir también por amor, cuidarse para que no la utilizaran y luego desecharan como si fuera sólo un cuerpo sin alma, sin sentimientos.

Quizá fue el instinto, no estás seguro, pero siempre supiste que ella era especial, que ella era distinta. Siempre al abrazarla, besarla o tocarla lo hacés con delicadeza extrema, como si temieras romperla, como si temieras cruzar una línea que no debe ser cruzada. Siempre lo supiste, que ella no era como las otras, que para realmente merecerla a ella tendrías que cambiar, mejorar muchísimo, volverte una persona con más valores, menos egocéntrica, menos egoísta, menos impulsiva, con un temperamento más controlado, una persona capaz de hacerla feliz y cuidarla bien.

La mayor parte del tiempo Michelle se deshace en repeticiones de cuán perfecto sos vos y cuán imperfecta es ella, cuán increíble sos vos y cuán normal y simple es ella, la mayor parte del tiempo insiste en que no entiende cómo te enamoraste de ella cuando podrías haber aspirado a alguien muchísimo más interesante, una mujer más hermosa o menos complicada o sin tantas contradicciones en su personalidad. Y vos no estás de acuerdo con nada de eso, en lo absoluto, porque sabés que distás de ser perfecto.

Ella es demasiado perfecta para vos, no al revés, pero su baja autoestima le impide ver eso, le impide entender eso.

Antes de conocerla no eras perfecto, ahora no sos perfecto, pero sí sos una mejor persona, porque cambiaste para merecerla. Empezaste a esforzarte cada día más y más para ser la clase de persona de la que ella pueda sentirse orgullosa con verdaderos motivos, para ser más paciente, más atento, más comprensivo, más cariñoso (aunque eso con ella te sale natural), menos egocéntrico, menos temperamental, con un carácter más apacible. Son muchos los casilleros que te faltan por cubrir y estás lejos de ser lo que te gustaría ser, pero estrás tratando muchísimo.

Ella, sin embargo, sin pedirte que cambies, sin pedirte que seas distinto, sin pedirte nada, desde que te conoce te considera el hombre perfecto, ignorando absolutamente todos tus defectos (que son muchos y forman una lista bastante larga). Que ella los ignore no quiere decir que no los tengas, no quiere decir que no estás trabajando en ellos para que desaparezcan; en el curso de dos meses te transformaste en una máquina de dar abrazos y besos, un oso de peluche gigante, las frases lindas y románticas que antes considerabas demasiado armadas como para un guión de Hollywood ahora te brotan solas del fondo de tu corazón.

No sos precisamente un príncipe azul salido de las páginas de un cuento de hadas, y en realidad eso es lo que ella debería tener en su vida, pero en un acto total de egoísmo vas a quedarte con ella de todos modos. Nunca podrías dejarla, porque antes te morirías. Solamente te alejarías de ella si fuera por su propio bien, para cuidarla, para protegerla, pero nunca por ningún otro motivo. Además, sabiendo lo perdidamente enamorada de vos que está y cuánto te adora estás seguro de que tampoco sobreviviría demasiado tiempo lejos de vos.

Ese es otro problema grave de los dos, te diste cuenta esa mañana mientras presionabas tus labios contra sus hombros: están demasiado embelesados el uno con el otro, demasiado obsesionados el uno con el otro, y ambos consideran al otro perfecto más allá de cualquier falta o defecto, los dos ven en sí mismos defectos que el otro es incapaz de ver.

La noche anterior a esa mañana le habías dicho cosas que sólo podrías decirle a ella, a la mujer que amás. Cosas que jamás le hubieras dicho a ninguna otra, sólo a ella, porque es la dueña de toda tu confianza y sabés que con ella podés hablar de todo.

Cuando te confesó que le daba miedo que su inexperiencia y tu experiencia no fueran compatibles, que le daba miedo no poder satisfacerte como estaba segura muchas otras lo habían hecho.

No la tranquilizaste con excusas baratas de telenovela mexicana o con mentiras: la tranquilizaste con la verdad. Le dijiste que era cierto, que luego de tu primera vez a los quince años con una compañera del colegio secundario cuya reputación no era muy destacable, tuviste relaciones con muchísimas mujeres, con un sinfín de ellas y (te atreviste a decírselo con todas las letras, porque no hay nada que a ella no le dirías) todas esas mujeres con las que estuviste eran propensas a acabar un día en la cama de uno, y otro día en la cama de otro, sin interesarse mucho en formalizar con nadie, simplemente buscando distraerse y divertirse. Le dijiste otra verdad, que pocas veces tuviste relaciones con la misma chica en más de dos o tres oportunidades y que solamente tuviste relaciones apenas un poquito más comprometidas con una cantidad de ellas que puede contarse con los dedos de una sola mano, pero nunca nada tan profundo ni tan hermoso como lo que comparten ustedes.

Confesaste que te hubiera gustado tener algo tan especial para darle como lo que ella guardó sólo para vos antes de siquiera conocerte, antes de siquiera saber quién eras o cuándo y cómo llegarías a su vida, pero sí le juraste que ella sería la primera con la que cualquier grado de intimidad significaría algo importante, porque la diferencia entre ella y otras mujeres es que estás perdidamente enamorado. La diferencia entre ella y todas las anteriores es que esas no significaron nada, y ella va a significar todo. No va a ser la primera, pero sí va a ser la última y la única hasta el día en que te mueras.

Esa es otra cosa que te causa muchísima ansiedad, a tal punto que tus nervios podrían ser igual de intensos que los nervios que ella debe sentir. Nunca probaste la combinación de amor y sexo. Sabés que ser cariñoso con ella va a nacer de vos naturalmente, tan naturalmente como te sale respirar; besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla, hablarle al oído, no necesitás instrucciones sobre cómo hacerlo porque lo hacés todos los días, con auténtica y genuina devoción, con pasión y dulzura. Poder demostrarle exactamente cuánto la adorás, cuánto la necesitás mediante el contacto físico estás seguro va a ser una experiencia hermosa que vas a querer repetir millones de veces, volviéndose con cada vez más y más intensa y tierna. Le prometiste que su falta de experiencia no sería un problema, que tendrías muchísima paciencia, que irías despacio y tan suavemente como humanamente posible, que ibas a cuidarla. Y todas esas promesas son ciertas.

Pero omitiste un pequeño detalle: vos también estás nervioso. Toda la experiencia previa que tenés realmente no te sirve, porque nunca estuviste con ninguna chica que fuera virgen (de hecho, con total sinceridad, le huías a todas porque no querías ser ese 'alguien especial' en la vida de ninguna de ellas, solamente querías ser uno más). Y sos consciente de que tenés mucha fuerza, y eso sumado a tu volumen corporal y a todos tus músculos… no tenías ganas de sacar cuentas, pero según tus cálculos aproximados hechos en el aire debe haber entre vos y ella una diferencia de quince o veinte kilos, sin exagerar, aunque no se note tanto. Es decir, sacando conclusiones rápidas: podrías lastimarla con facilidad por accidente. No estás para nada acostumbrado a la suavidad, y aún así sabiendo que a ella instintivamente vas a tratarla como a la muñequita de porcelana que es te mortifica pensar que podrías perder el control sin proponértelo, lastimarla de alguna forma, hacerle daño.

Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para que quisieras abrazarla aún más fuerte. Deseabas sentir los latidos de su corazón, escucharlos; cada uno de ellos, sabés, repite tu nombre, despacio pero con firmeza. Probablemente desde el día en que ambos nacieron sus corazones pertenezcan al otro sin siquiera ser conscientes de ello. Probablemente con cada pulsación simplemente estaban acercándose más al destino que les esperaba, juntos, como si todo lo vivido hasta el día en que se conocieron no hubiera sido más que una búsqueda triste e intensiva de esa otra mitad que les estaba faltando para sentirse completos.

Respiraste su esencia única mezclada con el perfume que usa, embriagándote de ella, y una sonrisa apareció en tu rostro. Por unos segundos tu cuerpo se relajó completamente.

Una sensación increíble te invadió por dentro, como lavándolo todo, toda preocupación, duda, angustia, todas esas cosas en las que – sin darte cuenta de que el tiempo se te escapa de las manos como agua que se escurre entre los dedos – habías estado pensando y sobre las cuales habías estado meditando durante dos largas horas. Esa sensación que corría por dentro tuyo era sólo comparable a la que sentís cuando la ves: es una sensación que te dice inconfundiblemente que ella es la mujer de tu vida, tu futuro, que ella es lo único que necesitás para ser feliz.

Ahí, acostado a su lado, abrazándola, podrías haberte quedado por el resto de tus días, sin precisar de nada más.

La siguiente ocurrencia que cruzó tu cabeza inflamada de tanto darle vueltas al asunto ocurrido la noche anterior y a todos los asuntos relacionados con ello en general fue que Dios definitivamente eligió ponerla en tu camino por motivos fuertes. Aunque no seas tan fanático religioso como tu mamá sí sos creyente, y no hay espacio para dudas: Dios no le manda un ángel a cualquiera _porque sí_.

Ella llegó para cambiar todas las cosas que estaban mal. Llegó para devolverte las ganas de sonreír. Llegó para invadir tus sueños. Llegó para cambiar tus prioridades. Llegó para hacerte una mejor persona. Llegó para enseñarte lo que es el amor. Llegó para derribar las paredes que habías construido alrededor de tu alma y de tu corazón y que probablemente hubieran servido para mantenerte alejado del resto del mundo para siempre, conduciéndote a una triste existencia en soledad. Llegó para mostrarte lo lindos y necesarios que son los abrazos. Llegó para iluminarte, para ser la luz de tus ojos, para brillar más que cualquier otra estrella. Para eso está ella en tu vida, para eso y para doscientas cincuenta mil millones de cosas más que probablemente nunca terminarías de enlistar si te lo propusieras.

¿Y vos? ¿Para qué estás en su vida? ¿Por qué Dios permitió que ella fuera solamente tuya y vos solamente de ella?

Para que seas su protector. Para que seas su héroe. Para hacer que se sienta una princesa. Para que pases cada segundo que te quede sobre esta Tierra arrancándole sonrisas, haciéndole cosquillas para que se ría, enseñándole a quererse a sí misma tanto como vos la querés. Para convencerla de que es hermosa, brillante, inteligente, especial, importante, irremplazable. Para convencerla de que ninguna mujer podría igualar la belleza que ves en ella con tus ojos. Para curarla. Para cuidarla. Para llenarla con la misma luz con que ella te llena a vos. Para resguardarla de todo. Para mostrarle todas las cosas lindas que tiene la vida. Para hacerla feliz. Para secar sus lágrimas.

De repente, con todas esas frases dando vueltas en tu mente, tu sábado por la mañana había pasado de ser gris y pesado como el plomo sobre tus hombros a sentirse como una caricia en el alma. En lugar de cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir un rato más hasta que ella despertara, decidiste seguir mirándola.

Tuvo una infancia triste.

Una adolescencia triste.

Una vida triste.

La discriminaron.

La dejaron de lado.

La hicieron sentir poco valorada, poco querida.

Hicieron que se sintiera distinta.

La ignoraron.

La lastimaron.

Dejaron hecho pedazos su autoestima.

Le dejaron marcas en el alma.

Llenaron de agujeros su corazón.

Su hermano no se preocupó por ella sino hasta que se vio envuelto en toda clase de apuros y necesitó de su ayuda porque tenía la soga al cuello literalmente, y ella sin egoísmo ni resentimiento estuvo ahí para él, soportándolo, tendiéndole una mano cuando estaba sola, a pesar de que a ella nunca nadie le tendió una mano.

Su abuela fue demasiado exigente durante los primeros dieciocho años de su vida, y eso probablemente le haya dado muchas de las herramientas para ser una trabajadora destacada, aprovechar las oportunidades, exprimir al máximo sus capacidades, sacar provecho de su potencial, pero eso también la convirtió en una perfeccionista obsesionada con el orden y la prolijidad, siempre llevándose a extremos en la línea de niveles de exigencia, nunca conforme con nada de lo que hace, siempre subestimándose constantemente, nunca disfrutando de sus logros porque en su cabeza hay voces martillando recriminándole que lo que hizo podría haberlo hecho mejor.

Le faltó amor.

Le faltó cariño.

Le faltaron abrazos y mimos.

Le faltó una mascota con la que jugar.

Le faltaron tardes cocinando galletitas y comiéndose la masa que queda pegada en la espátula.

Le faltaron manchas en la ropa por haber estado jugando en el barro.

Le faltó la experiencia de construir una casita del árbol a la cual ir a tomar el té con sus amigas.

Le faltó la libertad que se siente al bailar bajo la lluvia.

No tuvo un papá.

Tuvo una mamá con muchos problemas que la abandonó luego de pasar diez años luchando con su alcoholismo y su depresión.

Y aún con esa enorme carga sobre sus hombros, aun con tanto dolor, aun con tantas carencias, ella creció para convertirse en la hermosa, maravillosa, inteligente, brillante, cariñosa y solidaria mujer de la que estás enamorado.

Definitivamente Dios te puso en su camino para llenar todos esos vacíos.

¿La cambiarías por una chica con una familia convencional, padres presentes y amorosos que gozan de buena salud, hermanos divertidos que son como amigos y una abuela que cocina pastel de calabaza y la deja comerse el relleno que queda pegado en la cuchara? No.

¿Y la cambiarías por una chica más experimentada en el terreno sexual, con una autoestima sana, sin problemas profundos, sin inseguridades, sin preocupaciones, sin contradicciones y con dotes para cocinar? No, tampoco.

Desearías que existiera la posibilidad de entregarle a alguien todo lo que tenés a cambio de volver el tiempo atrás y encontrar la forma de darle a Michelle una infancia hermosa, con un papá y una mamá, y una familia cariñosa y un hermano que la quiera, y amigos, y una mascota, y muchos abrazos y cuentos de hadas a la hora de dormir, además de un centenar de tardes jugando al sol o caminando por la orilla del mar mojándose los pies con la espuma que arrastran las olas. Pero no podés. Es imposible, y aunque lo desees con todas tus fuerzas, con cada fibra de tu ser, no sucederá.

Lo que sí podés hacer es cumplir la misión principal para la que naciste y encargarte de que el resto de su vida sea maravillosa, con días regados de cosas lindas, sonrisas, cosquillas, besos y todo lo que le hace bien a una persona.

Sonreíste ante la perspectiva de dedicarte durante los siguientes setenta años a construir un mundo para los dos, que sea sólo de los dos, donde puedan escaparse cada vez que sientan tristeza, nostalgia o angustia, cada vez que las cosas se pongan mal, cada vez que el resto del mundo empiece a desmoronarse, cada vez que la realidad los agote.

Con las energías súbitamente renovadas, te levantaste de la cama intentando despacio para no despertarla. Habías dormido vestido, con la camiseta y el pantalón que habías llevado a la CTU el día anterior, y la camisa que tenías puesta y que ella se había encargado de (prácticamente sería hablar en el sentido literal) arrancarte cubría su cuerpo.

Te quedaste quieto, parado en el medio de la habitación en mitad de camino hacia el baño, mirándola otra vez, hipnotizado. La noche anterior ella – tan tímida y vergonzosa, tan terriblemente tímida y vergonzosa – había estado sumida en las penumbras de esa habitación ahora iluminada por la luz del día, en ropa interior, temblando como una hoja y dispuesta a ofrecerte absolutamente cualquier cosa que quisieras. No pudiste evitar sentir una leve oleada de orgullo recorriéndote por dentro, en lugar de dejar que la culpa siguiera carcomiéndote por no haberla detenido enseguida: al menos tuviste el control necesario para frenar en cierto punto.

Suspirando, ingresaste en el cuarto de baño, dispuesto a tomar una ducha antes de ir a preparar algo para almorzar (después de todo, eran casi la una de la tarde). Te encanta ver cosas tuyas en cualquier parte de su casa, así como amás que haya cosas de ella diseminadas por todo tu departamento, pero lo que más te hace sonreír es ver su cepillo de dientes junto al tuyo, y la pasta dental que vos usás junto al tubo de dentífrico con sabor a frutilla que le gusta a ella (el envase tiene dibujitos de los Rugrats); te encanta ver sus múltiples cremas de enjuague, acondicionador, crema para los rulos y otros productos para domar su cabello junto a tu solitaria botella de champú normal, común y corriente sin propiedades mágicas ni ingredientes raros. Todo eso da a su relación un cierto grado de intimidad dulce que te fascina, porque nunca lo compartiste con nadie.

Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre tu cabeza, sobre tu cuerpo y empapaba tu espalda, tarareabas una melodía de The Beatles que lleva meses siendo tu preferida, y mentalmente elaborabas una larguísima lista de tareas a realizar cuanto antes posible (preferentemente durante las dos semanas libres que Ryan Chappelle les había concedido sin sospechar que las pasarían juntos) que en tu mente lucía algo como esto:

_- Llevar a Michelle de picnic a algún parte._

_- Llevar a Michelle a ver las estrellas._

_- Empezar una guerra de almohadas._

_- Cocinar galletitas y dejar que se coma la masa que quede pegada en la cuchara._

_- Preparar un bizcochuelo y dejar que raspe el molde._

_- Bailar bajo la lluvia._

_- Leerle todas las noches hasta que se quede dormida._

_- Hacerla reír tanto como humanamente posible._

_- Hablarle en castellano mucho más seguido._

_- Comprarle a Michelle una mascota._

_- Jugar con ella en el barro._

_- Enseñarle a patinar sobre hielo. _

_- Hacer un castillo de arena en la playa._

_- Ir a la plaza y hamacarla un largo rato._

_- Comprarle mucho algodón de azúcar._

_- Enseñarle a cocinar algo sencillo._

_- Comprarle más peluches._

_- Enseñarle algún juego en la Play Station._

_- Ir de paseo a un parque de diversiones. _

La lista seguía y seguía y seguía. Era inmensa. Interminable. Cuando luego de ponerte uno de los jeans y camisas que guardás en su (prolijo hasta la histeria) armario en lugar de ir a la cocina como habías planeado antes te dejaste caer otra vez en la cama – suavemente para no perturbar su sueño -, la envolviste en tus brazos y dejaste tu cabeza descansar sobre su estómago, y antes de que lo notaras la negrura te había absorbido.

Cuando los dos despertaron eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. No les molestó haber pasado todo el sábado durmiendo; después de todo, la noche anterior habían terminado de hablar cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Ninguno de los dos recordaba la última vez que habían estado casi un día entero en la cama.

Ella lucía mucho más relajada, mucho más contenta, en paz consigo misma, descansada, como si lo ocurrido el viernes hubiera quedado atrás gracias a tus palabras y a la forma en que la tranquilizaste.

Esa tarde salieron a caminar por el centro de la ciudad y vos hiciste algo que nunca pensaste harías, algo que significaba que una herida inmensa dentro de vos estaba sanando casi por completo, algo que significaba que la presencia de ella en tu vida había logrado que esa herida se cerrara y cicatrizara finalmente después de tantos años: compraste una cámara fotográfica, de esas carísimas que capturan el momento exacto con una definición impresionante sin que se pierda detalle alguno, una Nikon color negro hermosa.

No habías vuelto a interesarte en la fotografía desde la muerte de tu hermano Ricardo. Nunca más habías sacado fotos, nunca más te habías acercado a ese mundo tan lleno de recuerdos tristes, angustia y dolor porque las memorias que quedaban dando vueltas en tu sistema estaban demasiado frescas aún décadas después.

Sin embargo, esa tarde cuando pasaron frente al negocio de artículos electrónicos sentiste el impulso de comprar la cámara para poder empezar a completar uno de los ítems que forma parte de la lista:

_- Sacarle cientos y cientos de fotos para llenar las paredes del departamento con ellas._

Luego de una incontable cantidad de flashes, risas, más flashes, más risas, bromas, más risas, muchos flashes y algunos problemas para encontrar la forma de elegir la opción 'disparador automático' cargaron las imágenes a su computadora. Ella salía hermosa en todas, y cuando se lo dijiste se sonrojó hasta que todo su rostro quedó teñido de colorado, pero no lo negó.

"Me gusta que tengamos fotos juntos" te dijo "Puedo imprimirlas y pegarlas en el cuaderno de nuestro segundo mes. Va a quedar precioso"

"Son las primeras que saco en mucho tiempo" confesaste en voz baja, en un susurro.

Sin embargo no agregaste más, porque no hacía falta agregar nada, eso lo confirmaste cuando sentiste sus labios presionando sobre los tuyos para silenciarte y decirte sin tener que usar palabras que no fueran las del lenguaje de la piel que no hacía falta que dieras más explicaciones, que ella te esperaría hasta que quisieras ahondar en esos pedazos de tu historia, que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para tomarse.

"Podemos sacar más fotos mañana cuando hagamos nuestro picnic en el parque" comentaste horas más tarde, retomando el tema, mientras veían una de sus películas favoritas acurrucados en el sofá de su sala de estar.

"¿Mañana vamos a hacer un picnic en el parque?" preguntó curiosa, sonriendo.

"Mañana y todos los días que vos quieras" fue tu respuesta, devolviéndole la sonrisa, feliz de ver que estabas haciéndola feliz, tanto como ella te hace a vos.

* * *

El 2 de Noviembre fue el último día en que la CTU operó ante de que la cerraran por dos semanas para encargarse del sinfín de refacciones y cambios necesarios. Carrie intentó acercarse a vos varias veces, probablemente para llenarte de veneno a modo de despedida con algunas de sus palabras cargadas de malas intenciones, pero no la dejaste, y a Michelle tampoco la molestó porque te mantuviste lo suficientemente cerca y con todos los radares prendidos para prevenir cualquier situación desagradable. Afortunadamente no volverían a verla nunca más, y una vez que la CTU volviera a funcionar con el nuevo personal, la nueva jerarquía y la nueva división las cosas se agilizarían aún más, facilitando tu trabajo y ayudándote en el proceso de adaptación que aún estabas atravesando en tu camino a convertirte en un director útil, rápido y eficaz.

Decidieron pasar las dos semanas en tu departamento, para lo que ella empacó un bolso con todas las cosas que necesitaría, incluida su computadora portátil.

Le mostraste todas las fotos de tus sobrinos disfrazados para Noche de Brujas que tus hermanas te habían enviado. Danny también le había enviado a Michelle algunas fotos, ya que su ex esposa lo había dejado visitar a sus hijos antes de que salieran a pedir dulces. La situación en general tiene a Michelle bastante sensibilizada, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse a llorar le prometiste que harías todo lo que estuviera a tu alcance para que en octubre del año siguiente ella pudiera salir a pedir golosinas con sus sobrinitos.

Luego de un fin de semana bastante similar a cualquier otro, llegado el lunes fue todo un gran y placentero cambio no tener que levantarse de golpe al sonar el despertador. Sin embargo, por costumbre, se levantaron temprano, pero con la agradable sensación de no tener que apurarse para llegar a tiempo a ningún lugar.

Propusiste ir a desayunar al aire libre, a un parque, por lo cual en lugar de comer la habitual montaña de tostadas con manteca y mermelada que siempre preparás fueron a un Starbucks, compraron café en vasos descartables, dos bagels y se acurrucaron bajo un árbol sobre una manta que tenías en el maletero del coche.

"Si no tuviéramos que trabajar podríamos hacer esto todos los días" comentaste mientras las yemas de tus dedos acariciaban su cabeza.

"No podría vivir sin trabajar; amo mi trabajo. Y sé que vos tampoco podrías vivir sin trabajar porque lo amás tanto como yo" fue su respuesta.

"Pero tenés que reconocer que aunque amemos nuestro trabajo es agradable tener tiempo libre, un poco de normalidad arrojada de vez en cuando en medio del caos" reflexionaste en voz alta luego de tomar el último sorbo de café.

"Podríamos hacer esto siempre que dispongamos de días libres" sugirió, y cuando dijo eso no pudiste evitar sonreír ante la perspectiva de tener las siguientes dos semanas enteras para hacer absolutamente todo lo que quisieras con ella, sin la presión de la CTU en el medio "Me gusta que pasemos tiempo fuera de nuestros departamentos" siguió, y de pronto un gesto burlón apareció en su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de manera especial ": amo que todas las mujeres te vean y te deseen pero en el fondo sepan que no pueden tenerte porque sos mío"

Sin poder contenerte besaste sus sienes, párpados, mejillas y frente muy despacio.

"¿Por eso siempre me tomás de la mano cuando vamos por la calle?" preguntaste divertido, frotando el puente de su nariz con el nudillo de tu pulgar ", ¿para presumirme?"

"Y porque cuando vamos de la mano me siento segura y sé que nada ni nadie puede hacerme sentir mejor"

Entrelazaste sus dedos con los tuyos, y antes de que te dieras cuenta que estaban subiendo por tu garganta, tus labios empezaron a moverse y escuchaste a tu propia voz dando vida a un puñado de palabras dichas improvistamente, de golpe, sin meditación previa, nacidas directo de tu corazón, palabras que sólo le dirías a ella y a nadie más que ella:

"Mi abuela y mi abuelo siempre estaban tomados de la mano"

"Eso es tierno"

"Nunca pensé que pudiera existir sobre la Tierra otro amor como el de ellos" te explayaste ", pero es obvio que me equivoqué"

El silencio apareció en escena tan rápido como lo había hecho el tema de conversación. Habías nombrado a tu abuela, y no sabías bien por qué; simplemente el pensamiento había entrado a tu cabeza y lo habías verbalizado antes de tener tiempo de siquiera procesarlo. Lo habías compartido con ella, que es la persona con la cual compartís todo, cada pedacito de tu vida.

"Estoy nerviosa ante la perspectiva de conocer a tu familia" confesó de pronto, rompiendo la inmensa quietud entre ambos.

Todavía no llamaste a tus padres para contarles sobre el pequeño milagrito obrado en tu vida por Dios llamado Michelle Dessler, ni para informarles que iban a tener el placer de que se las presentaras cuando fueran a Chicago a fines de Noviembre para la cena de Acción de Gracias.

Con total y absoluta franqueza, la situación te asusta un poquito. Cuando llevaste a Nina – por insistencia exclusiva de tu madre, que juró iría a buscarlos a los dos y los arrastraría de las orejas todo el camino si hiciera falta, entusiasmada ante la idea de conocer a su nuera (¿nuera?, Dios, Nina y vos no tenían futuro, ni siquiera cuando pensabas que era una buena persona dedicada a proteger a su país) – las cosas salieron mal, _muy_ mal. La culpa, claro está, no fue de nadie más que de Nina (ni querés acordarte de eso), y sabés que Michelle _no_ es Nina. Lo que te da miedo, lo que te asusta, no es la posibilidad de que se repita el fiasco de algunos años atrás, ni en lo más mínimo.

Tus miedos pasan por otro lado.

Michelle es la clase de persona adorable, dulce, educada, inteligente y tierna que tus padres adorarían… si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que es asiática, mientras que vos sos latino. Una estupidez, ¿no? Pero Martina – que es mil millones de veces más brillante que vos, más observadora que vos, y se fija en absolutamente todo y lo analiza desde perspectivas que jamás vas a llegar a comprender – plantó en tu cabeza la teoría de que tus padres están empecinados en que – siguiendo la tradición familiar – te cases con una chica latina, y desde que tu hermana te hablo de eso, no sabés si es paranoia o qué, no podés dejar de pensar que vas a tener problemas, muchos problemas para que la acepten del modo en que merece ser aceptada.

Darías absolutamente lo que fuera por poder tener la certeza de que estás equivocándote, que tus padres (tu mamá, sobre todo) van a estar inmensamente felices por vos, que van a saber ver la clase de persona que ella es, que van a saber ver lo mucho que cambió tu vida y cómo influye en vos en cada pequeño aspecto, hasta en aquellos aspectos que uno pensaría insignificantes. Darías absolutamente lo que fuera por tener la certeza de que tu familia va a pasar a ser _su _familia también, la familia que tanto le hace falta.

Pero es imposible tener certeza alguna cuando se trata de esas cosas.

Siempre supiste que cuando le dijeras a tu mamá que estás en una relación muy comprometida lo primero que haría sería reaccionar histéricamente, luego acribillarte a preguntas de todo tipo, luego contarle a absolutamente cada ser viviente con el que se cruce y tenga oídos que 'Tony está enamorado'. Y después de todo eso, no podías evitar sospechar que vendría la reacción temida, aquella en la cual a veces pensás y hace que se te erice la piel de la nuca y se te retuerza el estómago: el grito en el cielo al enterarse que tu novia es de otra raza, signifique eso lo que signifique para ellos (porque para vos no significa nada).

La exigencia por parte de tus padres siempre la sentiste. Quizá no fueron (o mejor dicho, son) tan exigentes como la abuela de Michelle, o quizá vos y tus otras hermanas (sacando a Martina, que es una loca obsesiva perfeccionista prácticamente desde que salió del útero) se tomaron las cosas de una manera más ligera y no quedaron tan afectados, pero vos sabés bien de primera mano lo que son las exigencias, sabés bien lo que es tener expectativas que satisfacer. A tus padres no les gusta que trabajes para el gobierno, se sintieron decepcionados porque no fuiste a la escuela de medicina, muchas decisiones que tomaste no les agradaron, pero dentro de todo lo respetaron sin chistar (bueno, tu mamá sí chistó bastante, a decir verdad). Sin embargo que haya expectativas en cuanto a cómo tiene que ser la mujer que amás te hace sentir mal, hasta hace que vos te sientas decepcionado por tu familia.

Por eso no querés pensar en el tema, por eso evitás pensar en el tema. Obviamente en algún momento, más tarde que temprano, vas a tener que decirles a tus padres sobre Michelle, pero estabas dispuesto a esperar hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Y no es porque no quieras gritarle al mundo bien fuerte que la mujer más linda del mundo está enamorada de vos. No es porque no quieras que cada ser humano sepa lo felices que son juntos y todos los planes y proyectos que tienen para construir en el futuro (bueno, no 'todos los seres humanos', en realidad: la gente de División, de Distrito, los de la CTU y cualquier agente o empleado del gobierno… mejor que ellos no se enteren); lo que sucede es que temés la reacción que vas a recibir de tu familia en general, sea demasiado fuerte, demasiado imprevista, demasiado decepcionante, demasiado dolorosa, demasiado invasiva. No querés poner a Michelle a través de toda esa presión: es tan tímida y tan vergonzosa que no lo soportaría. No querés que Michelle sienta que tiene que probarle a tu familia que te merece o que vale la pena, no querés que se sienta exigida, observada, cuestionada o vigilada: lo que querés es que alrededor de ellos pueda relajarse, que se sienta querida, que sienta que tiene un hogar, una familia que no es solamente tuya si no también de ella. Querés que tus sobrinos le digan 'tía', querés que trabe amistad con tus hermanas. En un universo perfecto sin complicaciones ni contratiempos las cosas sucederían así, pero sabés que vivís en un universo que no es perfecto y donde abundan las complicaciones y los contratiempos.

Su voz te devolvió nuevamente a la realidad.

"Pero tengo muchísimas ganas de conocer a tu abuela" se miraron a los ojos, y pudiste ver en los suyos cuán cierto era todo lo que estaba cayéndose de sus labios "No me malinterpretes" se apresuró a aclarar, aunque no hacía falta ": quiero conocer a tus padres y a tus otras hermanas, no es que no quiera, pero… Bueno, cuando los conozca voy a estar hecha un manojo de nervios y probablemente no sepa qué decir" se sonrojó tan furiosamente que podías sentir el calor emanando de su piel "Pero cuando conozca a tu abuela, sí voy a saber qué decir" hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y continuó ": voy a decirle que no tiene de qué preocuparse, que voy a cuidarte muy bien"

En eso coincidías con Michelle. No tenías ni la más mínima idea de cómo o cuándo abordarías a tus padres, pero sí querías hablar con tu abuela. Aunque no entendiera nada de lo que le dijeras. Aunque no supiera con quién estaba hablando. Aunque en lugar de conversación no fuera más que un monólogo tuyo mientras ella se distrae con otra cosa. De pronto te habían invadido muchísimas ganas de hablar con ella, contarle todo sobre tu princesa, hablarle de la persona con la que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida, de lo bien que te hace despertar sabiendo que estás completo, decirle que ahora sí creés en el amor porque estás casi idiota de lo enamorado que te tiene.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aunque no fuera a entenderte, morías de ansiedad por hablar con tu abuela. Ella, de haber estado en sus facultades mentales, te hubiera entendido perfectamente. A ella podrías haberle contado todas tus dudas, todos tus miedos, todas tus inseguridades, y te habría aconsejado con paciencia y sabiduría. Te habría dicho la forma correcta de hablarle a tus padres de Michelle, ella misma habría hablado con tus padres para hacerlos ver que algunas de sus ideas _sí_ son racistas y un poco ridículas. Ella hubiera adorado a Michelle, la hubiera tratado como a su propia nieta.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aunque no pudiera ser tu amiga y confidente como lo había sido en incontables oportunidades en el pasado, tuviste ganas de tratar a tu abuela como a tal, más allá de tu angustia y tu pesar por su condición tan triste y delicada.

"Mi abuela siempre rezaba por mí" tu voz estaba quebrándose, sonaba algo temblorosa, pero no ibas a desmoronarte ahí, no ibas a derrumbarte "Estoy seguro de que los dos estamos juntos por toda la fe que puso en que yo encontraría a la persona indicada"

"Quisiera agradecerle por eso también" hubieras jurado que estabas reteniendo las lágrimas que se habían formado y acumulado en tus ojos, pero cuando sentiste sus pulgares apartándolas de tu rostro antes de que llegaran a la comisura de tus labios te volviste consciente de que estaban deslizándose por tus mejillas libremente.

Nunca antes habías llorado delante de una persona. Nunca. Ni siquiera después de lo que pasó con Nina, ni siquiera cuando te sentiste traicionado y usado, ni siquiera cuando te dolía el corazón debido a la culpa que te carcomía por no haber podido hacer algo para evitar la muerte de Teri y esas muchas otras muertes, ni siquiera en tus momentos más oscuros permitiste que alguien te viera llorar, puramente por una cuestión de básico ego masculino.

Bueno, Michelle es la excepción, ella es distinta, y en alguna que otra ocasión te dijo qué podías hacer con tu ego, así que delante de ella podías aflojarte tranquilo.

Sin embargo, en lugar de enterrarte en sus brazos y sollozar como una criatura de cinco años asustada y entristecida te mantuviste fuerte y compuesto, y ninguna otra lágrima rodó por tu cara.

Un silencio cómodo y reconfortante había caído entre ustedes. Ella apoyó su cabeza en tu regazo y se hizo un ovillo a tu lado, quizá con la intención de darte espacio para llorar tranquilo sin estar bajo su mirada. Lo apreciaste mucho, y aprovechaste para respirar hondo varias veces y controlar el llanto que repentinamente se había acumulado en tu pecho, causándote un dolor físico desagradable, y pugnaba por salir.

Durante los minutos que pasaste sin hablar, te convertiste en un ser completamente ajeno al mundo que te rodeaba. No escuchabas ruido alguno ni tuviste distracción alguna porque estabas muy ocupado mirando dentro tuyo, recapacitando sobre millones de cosas, mientras tus dedos instintivamente jugaban con sus rulos.

"Tengo ganas de llamar a mi abuela" pusiste tus emociones en voz alta un rato después, murmurando más para vos mismo como una forma de aceptar la decisión que habías tomado que para Michelle.

Mientras se besaban segundos más tarde sentiste una lágrima entre tus labios y sus labios, y aunque hubieras tratado no podrías haber estado seguro de a quién pertenecía: si a ella o a vos.

* * *

El martes por la mañana finalmente tomaste el teléfono en tus manos y luego de darle vueltas varias veces y mirarlo con tal atención que cualquiera que te hubiera observado hubiera pensado que era el objeto más interesante y extraordinario del mundo, te animaste a presionar el botón de 'discado automático' y a llevarte el aparato al oído.

Michelle había ido a visitar a su hermano Danny (quien, al igual que tu familia, no sabía absolutamente nada sobre la relación sentimental entre su hermana y vos), y tenías la sospecha de que había elegido hacer planes con él ese día para darte el espacio que necesitabas, dejarte solo para que lloraras si sentías que hacía falta sin tener que contenerte para no mostrarte débil delante de ella. Ese acto no era más que otra prueba fehaciente de lo mucho que te conoce y lo bien que puede leerte, como si fueras un libro abierto cuyas páginas están llenas de frases que ella ya se sabe de memoria.

Te quedaste solo en tu departamento, sentado en el sillón en la sala de estar. Durante casi cuarenta minutos no hiciste más que permanecer muy quieto, en silencio, sumido en la quietud, demasiado enfocado en tus propios pensamientos y emociones, preparándote para lo que fuera que pudiera llegar a suceder.

El día siguiente a ese (7 de noviembre) era su aniversario de dos meses. Sabías que después de ver a su hermano Michelle probablemente aprovechara para comprarte un regalo, y si no fuera porque ya te habías encargado de su regalo y tenías el paquete escondido en uno de los placares listo para dárselo, hubieras utilizado eso como excusa para salir a comprarle algo.

Pero no querías toparte con una excusa puesta en el camino por vos mismo, cual piedra enorme para trabarte e impedir que avanzaras. No querías. Querías hablar con tu abuela, de verdad querías hacerlo, e ibas a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, tu buena predisposición no facilitaba las cosas, y por eso mientras esperabas a que contestaran el teléfono tu corazón latía desbocado.

Atendió tu mamá, como pensaste sucedería. Te preguntabas si estaría sorprendida cuando le pidieras que pusiera a tu abuela al teléfono, te preguntabas cómo reaccionaría, pero no querías hundirte en esas preguntas demasiado.

"_Hola_"

_Debe haber visto mi número en el identificador de llamadas, por eso contestó en castellano_ pensaste.

"_Hola, mamá_" respondiste en el mismo idioma, porque sabés que odia cuando ella inicia una conversación en su lengua materna y cualquiera de sus hijos responde en Inglés.

Además, el español te gusta muchísimo más, y expresarte en él te resulta más fácil, probablemente porque cuando eras chico en tu casa te enseñaron ambos idiomas al mismo tiempo, pero dándole una importancia mayor al español para que lo aprendieran a la perfección.

"_Hijo, qué alegría me da escucharte_"

"_Igualmente_" le dijiste con sinceridad, y algo de culpa por no llamarla con más frecuencia.

"_¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo está tu trabajo?, ¿cómo están tus cosas?, ¿novedades?_" comenzó el interrogatorio.

"_Yo estoy bien. Estoy adaptándome a mi nuevo puesto como director, hay muchas cosas para hacer y organizar, pero de a poco todo va acomodándose. Mis cosas están bien"_

Evitaste decir algo así como 'no tengo ninguna novedad para contarte', porque eso sería mentir, y no te gusta mentirle a tu mamá.

Decidiste ir al quid de la cuestión.

"_Mamá, llamé porque quiero hablar con la abuela_"

El silencio se escuchó entre ustedes solamente por un segundo.

"_Me pone muy feliz escuchar eso, Anthony_" la oíste suspirar, y una sonrisa se dibujó en tus facciones, una sonrisa suave y melancólica.

Pero no ibas a llorar, no. Habías decidido que no ibas a llorar.

"_A tu abuela va a hacerle mucho bien escuchar tu voz, Anthony. No quise llamarte y decírtelo porque Martina me dijo que no te molestara, que estabas ocupado_" escuchaste la duda en su voz, la hesitación, y eso provocó que se formara un nudo apretado en tu garganta "_pero últimamente habla poco, llora mucho, está confundida… Tu papá y yo tratamos de hablarle, mostrarle fotos, para que nos reconozca, para que recuerde… Sabemos que es imposible, tu papá es médico y sabe que eso es imposible, pero de todos modos seguimos intentando. Creo que aunque su mente no entienda, en su corazón va a sentir tu cariño, y eso la va a ayudar_"

Tu mamá estaba poniéndote en aprietos para cumplir lo que te habías prometido respecto a no derramar más lágrimas.

Minutos más tarde, le había dado el teléfono a tu abuela Rosita, y ella estaba del otro lado. Esperaste durante segundos enteros, sin saber qué decir o cómo decirlo, sin saber cómo arrancar. Sabías que tu mamá no estaría escuchando la conversación porque te había dicho que tenía que volver al piso de abajo para dar una clase de piano a un alumno que llegaría en breve, así que tenías la libertad de decirle absolutamente todo lo que quisieras en total y absoluta confidencia, pero no te salían las frases.

Respiraste hondo varias veces, largaste el aire, volviste a respirar hondo… Y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad te largaste a hablar.

Hablaste durante cuarenta minutos, sin saber si te estaba escuchando, sin recibir respuesta alguna, sólo de vez en cuando algún que otro sonido que te indicaba que ella seguía ahí. Oías a lo lejos como música de fondo y proveniente de la planta baja a tu mamá aporreando el piano, haciendo nacer de sus teclas una melodía triste, y eso te daba más ganas de partirte en dos y derrumbarte, pero no te lo permitiste. Le hablaste con voz calma y serena, despacio, con palabras fáciles, en castellano (después de todo, olvidó el Inglés), sin esperar reacción alguna – lo cual dolía, porque significaba desesperanza – pero contento y en paz porque estabas contándole que tu vida iba a ser mucho más hermosa de lo que te hubieras atrevido a imaginar alguna vez sería.

"_Voy a llevarla a casa pronto para que la conozcas, abuela_. _Es hermosa, y brillante, e inteligente, y tiene una sonrisa preciosa, y va a ser una mamá excelente para mis hijos. Es la mejor persona del mundo y me hizo a mí una mejor persona…" _

Tenías un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con aflojarse y hacerte largar todas las emociones juntas, pero te mantuviste fuerte.

"_Abuela, desearía que pudieras entender lo feliz que soy"_

Cuando estabas a punto de despedirte de ella porque no sabías cuánto más podrías soportar sin llorar debido a las sensaciones de nostalgia, angustia, tristeza, destellos de memoria haciendo flashes en tu mente, todo ello recorriendo tus venas y llegando a tu corazón, murmuraste en una voz dulce que solamente usás cuando te dirigís a Michelle:

"_Gracias por escucharme, abuelita. Te quiero_"

Tu susurro quedó suspendido en el aire por un minuto entero que se hizo largo como una eternidad. Ibas a presionar la tecla de 'finalizar llamado' cuando, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, tus oídos encontraron el sonido de su voz, esa voz que tantas veces te había calmado, esa voz que tantas veces te había dado consejos, esa voz que tantas veces te había brindado palabras de apoyo y coraje, palabras de consuelo.

Fue una oración simple la que te dijo, usando esa voz que recordabas fuerte, decidida, firme pero tierna y amorosa, que debido al paso de los años y a su enfermedad se había vuelto frágil, débil, apenas perceptible, pero no por eso menos _de ella_. La hubieras reconocido en cualquier parte esa voz, la voz de tu abuela, bajo cualquier circunstancia, incluso si sonaba un poco distinta. Tu corazón hubiera reconocido esa voz en cualquier lugar, así como también reconocería en cualquier parte la voz de Michelle o la voz de tu mamá.

Fue una oración simple, eso fue todo lo que recibiste por respuesta luego de pasar casi una hora hablándole de cómo es tu vida, de los planes que tenés, de cuánto cambiaste, de las cosas que vas a hacer en el futuro, de cómo aprendiste a creer en el amor, de lo maravillado que estás porque Dios puso en tu camino lo mejor que te pasó.

Una sola frase te dijo tu abuela cuando acabaste de despedirte de ella y estabas a punto de colgar.

"_Si pudieras ser un pájaro, ¿qué harías?_"

Eso bastó para que dejaras el aparatito a un lado sobre la mesita auxiliar, te acurrucas en el sillón como una criatura y te largaras a llorar sin control, como probablemente nunca antes habías llorado, como si fueras un nene de seis años y no un hombre adulto de casi treinta y cinco que lleva sobre sus hombros el peso que significa la responsabilidad de salvar vidas y proteger ciudadanos.

Ver lo peor que existe sobre esta Tierra cuando grupos religiosos, traidores, corruptos, terroristas y fanáticos obsesivos matan a miles sin razón te destruye un poquito cada vez, es verdad, pero luego acaba haciéndote más fuerte, dándote las armas para luchar y lograr poner tu granito de arena y hacer una diferencia. Te afectan esas cosas, te llegan, te tocan, te sacuden por dentro, pero no así, nunca te partiste al medio así, nunca te derrumbaste así como cuando escuchaste a tu abuela formar esa oración, con esas palabras, destinadas a tus oídos.

Cuando volviste a abrir los ojos, los sentiste húmedos y pegajosos, como si tuvieras lagañas. No sabías la hora que era, habías perdido noción del tiempo y del espacio. Seguís recostado en el sillón, pero había una manta alrededor tuyo, alguien había puesto una almohada bajo tu cabeza y también te habían sacado los zapatos. Tu espalda tocaba el respaldo del sofá, y ella estaba recostada al lado tuyo, ovillada contra tu pecho, con sus brazos envolviendo tu cintura y su cabeza reposando a la altura de tu corazón.

No hicieron falta las palabras, no hacía falta comunicarse con el lenguaje hablado entre ustedes, podían entenderse mirándose, sin decir nada.

"Pensé que podríamos pasar el resto de la tarde comiendo M&M's y mirando Los Simpsons" propuso luego de que le dieras varios besos en la frente.

No mencionó nada respecto a si habías llamado a tu abuela o no. No preguntó por qué te encontró dormido en el sillón con rastros de lágrimas en el rostro. O porque tenías en la mirada un aspecto triste. Simplemente llevó en una bandeja una bolsa gigantesca de confites de chocolate, una botella de Coca-Cola, dos vasos, y tus temporadas favoritas de Los Simpsons (las primeras, las que te hacían reír de verdad, esas que tienen los mejores episodios de los años '90) en DVD.

Cuando el reloj dio las siete de la tarde, seguían acurrucados en el sillón, envueltos en la misma manta, empachados de comer tantos confites, con la botella de gaseosa vacía, y tu programa de dibujos animados favorito en la pantalla.

"Me encanta tener la libertad de hacer absolutamente nada con vos" susurró en tu oído luego de horas enteras durante las cuales se habían limitado a mirar episodio tras episodio sin comentar nada.

"Sí que estamos haciendo algo" contestaste con el mismo tono bajito, y te diste cuenta que esas eran las primeras palabras que decías desde que esa mañana habías hablado con tu abuela. Antes de que pudiera acotar algo, agregaste ": estás demostrándome lo mucho que me amás y cuánto me conocés y cómo sabés lo que necesito sin que haga falta que te lo diga, sin que haga falta que te explique"

* * *

El miércoles cuando te despertaste te sentías en paz. En paz porque habías hablado con tu abuela y ella sabía que eras feliz, y que ibas a ser feliz hasta el día de tu último respiro; te hubiera entendido o no, sabías que lo sabía.

En paz porque estabas cumpliendo con tu misión de hacer feliz a Michelle.

En paz porque cuando pensaste en todas las fotografías que ibas a sacarle a Michelle no te angustiaste ante el recuerdo de tu hermano Ricardo, que murió tan joven y sin poder realizar ninguno de sus sueños, como víctima de un estúpido y repentino accidente que podría haberse evitado. No pensaste en la tarde en la que lo viste respirar por última vez, con su cámara destrozada a un costado de la carretera. No pensaste en las lágrimas de desesperación de tus padres, en tu mamá gritando histérica consumida por el dolor y la desesperación, en tus hermanas llorando sin entender bien qué sucedía. Pensaste solamente en lo lindo que iba a ser sacarle muchas fotos, sólo en eso.

Pasaron un día perfecto, tan perfecto como debería haber sido ese primer aniversario que se vio arruinado porque tuvieron que ir a la guardia del hospital debido a la infección en tu muela. Desde que la despertaste con el desayuno hasta que se quedaron dormidos bien entrada la madrugada los dos sonrieron como nunca antes (la mejor prueba de ello son las casi doscientas fotos que sacaste).

Quizá habías quedado sensibilizado por la conversación (bueno, no fue una conversación, pero no te parece correcto referirte a ello como 'monólogo') con tu abuela, o quizá simplemente estás destinado a ir volviéndote más y más emotivo a medida que pasan tus días junto a Michelle, pero ver con su letra pequeñito, prolijita, perfecta y pareja todo un resumen de los treinta días anteriores te conmovió. Te gusta la idea de tener un cuaderno que contenga todos los recuerdos de cada mes, te gusta pensar que todas las noches antes de irse a dormir o durante momentos aislados del día ella encuentra el tiempo suficiente para escribir un poquito, para perpetrar un poquito de los dos en esas hojas de renglones color azul.

Fueron a desayunar a la playa, caminaron durante horas tomados de la mano, hablaron de mil cosas y por momentos simplemente guardaron silencio. Después de almorzar le compraste un algodón de azúcar tan grande que no pudo terminarlo sola, y a la tarde la llevaste al museo Huntington Gardens & Library cerca de Pasadena, donde hay jardines botánicos y una colección de arte impresionante.

Nunca te gustaron mucho los museos, pero cuando Martina era chica te arrastraba a cuanta exhibición fuera posible, y vos ibas con ella porque a pesar de que fuera tan inteligente no te gustaba que anduviera por la calle sola, tomando autobuses o el subterráneo. Siempre te aburrías cuando ibas, aunque terminabas aprendiendo algo o descubriendo algo interesante, pero nunca lo disfrutaste tanto como para querer regresar. Sin embargo, tu paseo con Michelle esa tarde fue tan hermoso que lo hubieras repetido de vuelta al día siguiente sin meditarlo dos veces.

Recorrieron todo el lugar durante cinco horas (que a vos se te pasaron volando, como si hubieran sido diez minutos), y cuando al final de la tarde se sentaron a tomar el té en los jardines le diste su regalo.; la cantidad de libros que le compraste en la tienda del museo fue simplemente porque viste la expresión de embelesamiento que tomó su rostro cuando entraron y se encontró con todos esos tomos; ella no te pidió nada, por supuesto, y tuviste que insistir para que aceptara elegir lo que quisiera y dejarte que pagaras por ello (gastaste una fortuna, pero no te arrepentís en lo más mínimo). Su verdadero regalo, ése que tenías escondido en uno de los placares de tu departamento, era un colgante de oro fino con un dije en forma de mariposa, tan delicado como ella.

Se deshizo en suspiros y besos para agradecerte. Vos te deshiciste en más besos y abrazos para agradecerle a ella por el reloj de plata, el cual te pusiste enseguida en tu muñeca izquierda.

Pero lo más lindo de todo fue recostarte con ella sobre un cobertor en un parque que a esas horas de la noche estaba desierto y observarla atentamente mientras miraba las estrellas.

"Michelle" llamaste su nombre en un susurro, acercándote a su oído y envolviéndola en tus brazos ", estos fueron los dos mejores meses de mi vida"

"Fueron los dos mejores meses de mi vida también. Y sé que los meses que vengan van a ser aún más hermosos. El resto de mi vida va a ser más hermosa que cualquier otro escenario que haya podido soñar o imaginar, porque voy a pasarla con vos"

Después de media hora entre besos y caricias estabas a punto de contarle sobre lo que tu abuela te había dicho antes de colgar cuando hablaste con ella el día anterior, estabas a punto de contarle que eso era lo te había llevado a reaccionar tan emotivamente, ibas a explicarle el por qué, pero notaste que su respiración estaba suavizándose, volviéndose cada vez más y más pausada, y sentiste su cuerpo entero relajarse contra el tuyo, indicando que se había quedado profundamente dormida como el angelito que es.

* * *

"¿Michelle?"

"¿Mmmh?"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, respirando hondo, te animaste a indagar, tratando de que sonara como algo nacido de tu curiosidad:

"Si pudieras ser un pájaro, ¿qué harías?"

Necesitabas saber. Querías saber su respuesta, querías saber qué haría ella si pudiera ser un pájaro.

"No sé, Tony" adormecida contestó a la rara pregunta que estabas haciéndole en la madrugada del viernes, mientras se acomodaba mejor hasta quedar con su rostro enterrado en el huequito entre tu cuello y tu hombro "Supongo que iría volando hasta París y vería toda la ciudad desde la punta Torre Eiffel" agregó luego en mitad de un bostezo "¿Y vos?" inquirió, frotando la punta de su nariz contra tu piel cariñosamente ", ¿si pudieras ser un pájaro que harías?"

No contestaste. No sabías que contestar, en realidad.

Durante años te hicieron esa pregunta y nunca supiste qué contestar.

Tu abuela solía hacerte esa pregunta, siempre. Empezó como un juego cuando tenías dos años, y siguió hasta que fuiste un hombre adulto, insistiendo en que algún día encontrarías algo que hacer si fuera un pájaro, insistiendo en que algún día se te ocurriría algo. Nunca se te ocurrió nada. Nunca pudiste contestar.

Michelle cayó profundamente dormida antes de que pudieras decir algo más, lo cual agradeciste, porque si se hubiera despejado hubiera querido que le contestaras, o que le explicaras por qué de pronto te interesaba saber qué haría ella si pudiera ser un pájaro.

Pasaste las horas que restaban hasta el arribo de la madrugada acariciándole la espalda y la cabeza sin parar, pensando en qué harías si pudieras ser un pájaro. La idea ir a París y mirar todo desde la punta de la Torre Eiffel es hermosa, pero le pertenece a Michelle, no a vos. Se le ocurrió a ella, no a vos, así que aunque si los dos fueran pájaros la acompañarías a Francia (o a cualquier parte del mundo que escogiera) para mirarlo todo desde lo alto, no te sirve como respuesta.

Tu abuela, el pasado martes, justo antes de que colgaras después de hablarle sin recibir respuesta alguna volvió a hacerte la pregunta que siempre te había hecho: si pudieras ser un pájaro, ¿qué harías?

No recordaba su nombre, no recordaba cómo hablar su segundo idioma, no recordaba a su hijo, no recordaba a sus nietos, no te recordaba a vos, no recordaba nada y sólo se comunicaba con frases sueltas y espontáneas sin sentido, pero de todas las frases sueltas y espontáneas sin sentido que podría haber elegido para decirte escogió esa. Por algún motivo, algo se activó en su mente, en su corazón, dentro de ella, y te hizo la pregunta que siempre te hacía, esa a la que jamás pudiste contestar, provocando que te largaras a llorar como un nene, porque eso significaba que en el fondo, en su alma, ella se acordaba de vos, de vos y de todo lo que representaste en su vida, de vos y de la relación hermosa que tuvieron hasta que ella enfermó y se desdibujo su mundo.

Si pudieras ser un pájaro, ¿qué harías?

* * *

Hoy, viernes, por la mañana mientras Michelle se duchaba le enviaste un mensaje de texto a Martina que decía así: _Hermanita, si pudieras ser un pájaro, ¿qué harías?_

A lo que al rato ella contestó (y casi podías escuchar su tono exasperado en tus oídos):

_Lo obvio, Anthony: volar_.

* * *

"¿Tony?"

"¿Mmmh?"

Cae la tarde del 9 de noviembre, viernes. Pensar que la semana entrante a esta hora van a estar despidiéndose de sus dos hermosas semanas de descanso te da aún más ganas de hacer los próximos días especiales, inolvidables y eternos. Estás de pie en la cocina, preparando unos sándwiches para merendar, con Michelle de pie detrás de vos, abrazándote y reposando su cabeza sobre tu espalda mientras sus manos dibujan círculos en tu estómago provocándote cosquillas.

"Anoche me hiciste una pregunta, pero cuando yo te pregunté lo mismo no contestaste" te acusa tímidamente, como si intuyera que por muy tonto que para otros pueda sonar para vos sí es un tema delicado o con una importancia relevante.

El silencio cae entre los dos. Mirás el reloj, son las cuatro y veinte de la tarde. No sabés por qué miraste el reloj, será porque desde que ella te lo regaló no hacés más que mirarlo todo el tiempo porque te encanta (si te hubiera regalado una bolsa de arpillera vacía te hubiera encantado igual), pero hasta el día que te mueras vas a recordar el instante en que tus ojos color chocolate se posaron sobre él y vieron las agujas de plata posicionadas marcando las cuatro y veinte.

Hasta el día en que te mueras vas a tener esa imagen gravada en la cabeza, gravada a fuego.

Hasta el día en que des tu último respiro (probablemente en brazos de ella, porque no se te ocurriría lugar mejor para morir), vas a recordar el alivio repentino que te recorrió cuando escuchaste sonar tu teléfono móvil, dándote la excusa perfecta para evitar contestar la pregunta. No era que no quisiera compartir ese pedacito de tu corazón con Michelle, porque de hecho con Michelle compartís todo: sencillamente no querías que te viera llorar. Sabés que te no juzgaría poco hombre por llorar, en lo absoluto, pero hay ciertos temas entre tu ego y vos que te quedan resolver, y llorar delante de la mujer que amás es uno de ellos.

Hasta el día en que te mueras vas a desear que el teléfono no hubiera sonado a las cuatro y veinte de la tarde del viernes 9 de noviembre. Va a perseguirte para siempre la culpa por haber sentido alivio inicial al pensar que un llamado telefónico te ayudaría a evitar tener que desnudar el alma delante de ella y probablemente dejar que viera cómo te quebrabas, incluso si en el fondo sabías que cuando colgaras Michelle volvería a retomar el tema, aunque en el fondo sabías que tarde o temprano la abrazarías y le contarías sobre ese juego que empezó entre tu abuela y vos cuando tenías unos dos años y te preguntó por primera vez que harías si pudieras ser un pájaro.

Hasta el día en que te mueras vas a desear haber llorado en brazos de Michelle ante los recuerdos, la nostalgia, la angustia, las memorias, el no poder entender por qué hay una enfermedad tan horrible que se lleva todo lo que tenés dentro y deja a los que te aman sufriendo. Hubieras preferido desmoronarte por primera vez en sus brazos y después recostarte con ella en el suelo y tratar de decidir – luego de treinta y tres años sin que se te ocurriera nada que valiera la pena – qué harías si pudieras ser un pájaro.

Sin embargo, cuando tomás el teléfono en tus manos, estás lejos de saber que hasta el día en que te mueras vas a recordar este 9 de noviembre como uno de los momentos más tristes de toda tu existencia.

"Hola"

"Anthony, habla Martina"

Tres palabras nacidas de la boca de tu brillante hermana menor fueron suficientes para que te dieras cuenta enseguida de que algo andaba mal. Puede que el instinto te lo haya dicho, puede que conocés a tu hermana demasiado bien cómo para leer a través de lo que dice y descubrir significados ocultos. No te interesa definir eso.

Sabés que algo anda mal.

"¿Qué pasa, Martina?" disparás sin perder el tiempo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago, sintiendo tu corazón contraerse, atrapado en un mal presentimiento.

El resto, el resto sucede en cámara lenta.

Las frases llegan desordenadas, dadas vuelta, en un idioma que no comprendés, porque de pronto no comprendés nada.

No podés hablar, balbuceás. Y ni siquiera tus balbuceos son claros.

Ni siquiera sabés vos lo que estás balbuceando. Sentís la boca seca, sentís las lágrimas formándose en tus ojos, sentís las lágrimas cayendo por tus mejillas, sentís nada por un segundo que se te hace eterno y luego sentís todo el dolor junto como si estuvieran apuñalándote directo en el centro del alma una y otra vez y te hubieran quitado la voz para gritar en agonía.

Tu hermana, seria y sombría, te habla de detalles que no te interesan, como un vuelo en avión a Chicago que sale dentro de tres horas y media de aeropuerto de Los Angeles, pero tu cerebro dejó de funcionar después de que te confirmara que tu mal presentimiento no había sido uno errado.

Michelle está a tu lado, completamente tensa, estudiando tus expresiones faciales con preocupación, pero tenés los ojos nublados debido a las lágrimas, y aunque esas lágrimas no estuvieran ahí, los tendrías nublados porque tenés la cabeza embotada.

No podés pensar.

No podés respirar.

Es como si no fueras vos, como si no estuvieras dentro de tu cuerpo, como si fueras otro, como si estuvieras contemplando a otro quebrarse y desmoronarse y sufrir y sentir que están matándole un pedazo del corazón que no va a recuperar nunca más.

Sentís el dolor, pero no lo sentís. Estás entumecido, pero a la vez te estás quemando en carne viva.

"Martina…" susurrás, apenas sin fuerza, coordinando como podés, sin saber de dónde estás sacando lo que se necesita para que tu cerebro y lengua se conecten y funcionen.

Pero luego de ese gemido desesperado no podés decir nada más.

Y el resto, el resto sucede sin que te des cuenta de nada.

En algún momento Michelle, completamente desesperada por no saber qué es lo que está pasando, te quita suavemente el aparato de las manos para hablar con tu hermana. Escuchás su voz, que aun en medio del caos trata de mantenerse serena y conservarse calma, pero no tenés ni idea de lo que está diciendo.

Simplemente no tenés idea de nada.

Te dejás caer en el suelo de la cocina. Te golpeás la espalda contra la pared pero apenas sos consciente de ello, o de que después se te va a formar un moretón horrible en el punto exacto en que el cemento y tu cuerpo chocaron. Enterrás la cabeza entre las manos y te largás a sollozar inconteniblemente, sin que te importe nada, porque la realidad es que ya no controlás ni tus emociones, ni tus acciones, ni tus sentimientos. Te largás a sollozar desesperado, con el rostro escondido entre las rodillas, casi aullando debido al sufrimiento emocional que te devora.

En algún momento ella se deja caer a tu lado en el suelo frío, y sentís sus brazos rodeándote, sentís cómo está utilizando toda la energía que tiene para ayudarte a recostarte en el suelo de la cocina, con tu cabeza sobre su regazo, mientras vos seguís sollozando desesperado, con los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas y tan hinchados que no podés abrirlos. Sus manos acariciando tu cabello, sus dedos se enredan en tus rulitos, su voz dice palabras en tu oído que no descifrás pero que estás seguro son las mismas que vos le dirías a ella de encontrarse los roles revertidos, te acuna y te mece para que te tranquilices pero vos seguís llorando como si el mundo hubiera acabado.

Un mundo acabó.

Hay un par de ojos que ya no va a brillar.

Hay una voz que nunca va a volver a expresarse.

Hay sueños que nunca volverán a realizarse.

Hay un ser que ya no está sobre la Tierra.

Y a vos te duele tanto que es como si te estuvieran desgarrando por dentro.

Y a vos te duele tanto que si _ella_ no estuviera ahí abrazándote y consolándote probablemente morirías vos también de angustia.

Ella no te habla de vuelos a Chicago, no te habla de horarios del funeral, no te habla de servicios religiosos en la iglesia, no te habla de sacar pasajes antes de que se vendan todos, no te habla de cosas que en este momento no podés entender.

Ella te dice lo que necesitás escuchar para empezar a sanar, aún si todavía estás lejos de haber terminado de hacerte añicos, aún si recién estás resquebrajándote y todavía no quedaste destrozado, hecho pedazos, todo roto. Ella te promete que cuando eso pase va a encargarse de juntar pieza por pieza para curarte y ayudarte a ser el de antes. Ella te promete, sin usar frases trilladas y sólo con sus caricias, que va a estar ahí a tu lado ayudándote a ponerte de pie otra vez.

Si ella no estuviera ahí, probablemente hoy te hubieras muerto de dolor. Probablemente hubieras perdido otro pedazo de tu alma, amputado sin piedad y con crueldad como cuando falleció tu hermano menor, como cuando falleció tu hermano mayor.

Con sus manos acunando tu cabeza, finalmente una hora después dejás de llorar y lográs incorporarte, de a poco y despacio, hasta quedar en posición sentada a su lado. Abrís los ojos con esfuerzo y la mirás. Debés lucir horrible, con todo el rostro rojo, los ojos colorados e hinchados, la piel húmeda, sofocado, con dificultades para respirar, el cabello pegado a la frente… pero a ella no le importa. Acaricia todas tus facciones, una a una, lentamente, comunicándote sin necesidad del lenguaje hablado que no hace falta que digas nada, que ella entiende, que no estás sola, que no importa si necesitás gritar, romper cosas, desquitarte, descargarte, hacer un hueco en la pared con el puño: ella va a quedarse ahí a tu lado.

Tomás aire y lográs balbucear – haciendo uso de la poquísima energía que te queda disponible – la respuesta a una pregunta que nunca contestaste, la respuesta a una pregunta que te hicieron muchas veces pero que tardaste años en encontrar, la respuesta a una pregunta que tu abuela te hizo el martes pasado otra vez a pesar de su enfermedad y de su olvido, la respuesta a una pregunta que le hiciste a Michelle menos de veinticuatro horas antes mientras los dos estaban quedándose dormidos uno en brazos del otro, la respuesta a una pregunta que ella te hizo exactamente a las cuatro de la tarde con veinte minutos y que no contestaste porque sonó el teléfono.

Finalmente a esa pregunta le habías encontrado la respuesta indicada, la respuesta correcta.

Quién hubiera sabido que para hacerlo tendría que suceder lo que sucedió hoy.

Quién hubiera sabido que para hacerlo tendrías que experimentar este dolor hondo e inmenso.

Te perdés en sus ojos antes de abrir los labios – que sentís extrañamente secos – y hablar. Te perdés en sus ojos y todo lo que ves es amor puro, y sufrimiento. A ella le duele también. Le duele porque a vos te duele. Le duele porque son una sola alma dividida en dos cuerpos. Le duele como a vos te duele cuando ella sufre.

Tu voz sale ronca, entrecortada, ahogada, pero ella entiende igual lo que decís porque está prestándote desmesurada atención.

"Si pudiera ser un pájaro iría hasta el cielo y le diría a mi abuela por última vez que la quiero, y que espero que esté donde esté se sienta orgullosa de mí"


	60. Ignorá todo, a todos y saná sus heridas

_**Nota:**_ Antes de que lean esto, quiero que sepan que no llena mis expectativas en lo más mínimo, para nada. Estoy absolutamente molesta porque no quedó lo que yo quería que quedara, y no sé si es lo que ustedes esperaban. Prometo compensarlo - mis expecativas y las de ustedes - en el capítulo 61, lo prometo. Odio este capítulo, honestamente me parece de los peores de todos hasta ahora, no es para nada lo que me hubiera gustado que sea.

* * *

_Cómo me apena verte llorar, _

_Toma mi mano, _

_Siéntela._

Sentías su dolor en carne propia, te dolía tanto como le dolía a él, como si estuvieran arrancándote el alma, como si estuvieran cavando un agujero en tu corazón, como si estuvieran dejándote vacía mediante un proceso largo e insoportable. Sentías su desesperación, su agonía, sus ganas de gritar.

Secaste sus lágrimas con las yemas de tus dedos, una por una, acariciando despacio y con ternura sus facciones, repasando la piel de su rostro, que estaba húmeda, enrojecida e hirviendo, mientras lo mirabas con compasión. Lo acunaste en tus brazos y besaste sus párpados cerrados, le hablaste al oído aunque no sabías con certeza si estaba o no escuchando tus palabras de consuelo.

Podés leerlo mejor que nadie, por eso cuando su cuerpo se tensó y su tono de voz cambió junto con la expresión en su cara supiste que algo andaba mal. La sospecha se confirmó cuando viste el llanto formándose para luego caer sin que él hiciera nada para detenerlo. Viste su corazón partirse, abrirse en dos, y al mismo tiempo sentiste dentro tuyo, en tu pecho, tu propio corazón deshaciéndose, resquebrajándose, hasta quedar tan hecho añicos como el suyo.

Estaban los dos agazapados en un rincón de la cocina, sentados en el suelo, y mientras él sollozaba en silencio con su rostro escondido en tu regazo y sus manos aferrándose a tus brazos como si su vida dependiera enteramente de tu presencia allí para salvarlo (algo te decía que así era) y mantenerlo cuerdo, recordaste algo que él te había dicho una tarde en la que estabas triste, cuando llevaban apenas exactamente una semana oficialmente juntos, dos frases que quedaron gravadas a fuego en tu alma:

"_No me preguntes cómo: simplemente puedo sentirlo, como si lo que te duele a vos me doliera a mí. Es como si ese sufrimiento que está envolviéndote estuviera clavándose en mi propia carne"_

Y ese puñado de palabras que para vos en su momento habían significado el mundo, ese puñado de palabras que él había elegido para susurrarte y tratar de hacerte entender que cuando vos sufrís él también sufre inmensamente hasta el punto de la locura, esas palabras describían a la perfección el estado en que te encontrabas.

Te dolía. Te dolía tanto como a él. Él estaba desconsolado y herido, y vos te sentías igual. Igual de desconsolada. Igual de herida.

Recordabas muy bien cómo te habías sentido durante ese último año y medio de vida de tu abuela: el cáncer la había atacado de golpe, sin dar tiempo a mucho, sin dar tiempo a nada. Aguantó tanto como pudo, testaruda como siempre y dispuesta a pelear, soportó todo lo que pudo, pero llegado un momento se deterioró tanto que ya ni podía ni abrir los ojos. Estuviste a su lado hasta el final, la cuidaste como ella te había cuidado a vos durante toda tu vida, y con solo dieciocho años la tomaste de la mano esa última noche.

Recordás aún cómo te sentiste, recordás lo dolida que estabas, lo desesperada que estabas, cuánto necesitabas abrazar a alguien, cuánto necesitabas que te abrazaran, cuánto te angustió darte cuenta que te habías quedado completamente sola.

Lo recordás, y verlo a él ahí de rodillas en el suelo llorando en tus brazos hizo que revivieras todo de nuevo como si hubieran pasado nada más seis minutos y no casi siete años, sólo que en esa ocasión se sintió un millón de veces peor porque la persona sobre la faz de la Tierra que más te importa, aquella que es tu otra mitad, aquella que es dueña de tu corazón y de tu alma, estaba destrozada, abatida.

_Vos_ estabas destrozada y abatida, porque verlo así a él te partía el alma en dos brutalmente, tan brutalmente que como a él te costaba respirar.

El aire tampoco pasaba con facilidad hacia tus pulmones porque tenías en la garganta un terrible y apretado nudo que parecía jamás se aflojaría debido al esfuerzo que estabas haciendo para contener las lágrimas que se formaban en tus ojos y amenazaban con caer. No podías quebrarte, no podías largarte a llorar, no podías darte el lujo de poner tus necesidades primero y dejar que tus emociones corrieran libremente. Tenías que ser fuerte, por él, mantenerte fuerte y compuesta para él, para cuidarlo, para curarlo, para soportar su peso sobre tus hombros y guiarlo hasta que pudiera estar bien otra vez, costase lo que costase e hiciera falta el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Hubieras querido mecerlo en tus brazos por horas y horas, dejarlo desahogarse y desquitarse por horas y horas, pero no podías. Eso podría parecer lo que él necesitaba en ese momento, pero no era lo mejor. A largo plazo, no sería lo mejor. Necesitabas calmarlo, tranquilizarlo, devolverle la capacidad de funcionar, y ayudarlo a levantarse. Había cosas por hacer, cosas que aunque en ese momento en su dolor le parecieran ínfimas, él en el futuro se hubiera arrepentido de no hacerlas si vos no lo obligabas a dejar de llorar y recomponerse un poco.

Tu conversación con Martina había sido breve. La misma joven de casi veinte años que sacó a tu hermano de una situación con la policía haciendo uso de su talento como abogada, la misma joven de aspecto decidido y seguro, la misma joven de voz y tono firmes, sonaba sombría, triste, pero también como alguien con toda la intención de mantener la entereza mientras los otros alrededor suyo pierden el control y la calma, lo cual encontrás admirable (frío, sí, pero admirable). Te habló de los detalles del funeral, que sería el domingo 11 en la comunidad religiosa a la que asistía la abuela de Tony. Te habló de un avión que salía del aeropuerto de Los Angeles a Chicago a las siete y media de la tarde para el cual ella y su novio ya tenían asientos reservados, y te dijo que otro vuelo despegaba a las nueve de la noche y que en caso de preferir abordar ése podía conseguirte los boletos mediante un contacto en la aerolínea.

Si la situación no fuera de esta gravedad, un viaje imprevisto a Chicago, para ir a casa de sus padres, donde van a estar todas sus hermanas, sus cuñados y cada miembro de su familia, te hubiera causado un ataque de nervios. Honestamente, una parte tuya querría esconderse en el baño y encerrarse ahí, o meterse debajo de la cama y no salir _nunca_ más. Pero eso sería si el contexto fuera otro, y la verdad es que – seamos sinceros - tampoco harías ninguna de esas dos cosas (esconderte bajo la cama o encerrarte en el baño) como si fueras una criaturita asustada, porque por él serías capaz de pasar por el infierno de punta a punta caminando, con los ojos vendados y una decena de cuervos picándote la piel.

Es por él, porque lo amás tanto, porque necesitás tanto hacerle bien como él te hace a vos, que no te interesa tener que empacar y subirte a un avión con destino a la casa de tus suegros (quienes ni siquiera sospechan de tu existencia en la vida de su hijo). No te interesan ni tu vergüenza ni tu timidez ni tus miedos ni tus nervios ni tus inseguridades. Irías con él hasta el fin del mundo, a cualquier parte, morirías por él, harías lo que fuera por él, y si en este momento él necesita que hagas ese sacrificio (acompañarlo hasta Chicago para el funeral de su abuela), vas a hacerlo. Y ya tenías firmemente decidido que en caso de que él presentara alguna oposición no le prestarías atención en lo más mínimo, harías oídos sordos.

Ignorarías tus miedos para poder sanar sus heridas. Ignorarías cualquier cosa que él te dijera para poder sanar sus heridas. Lo tomarías de la mano y no lo soltarías _nunca_ más, así como sabés que él no te soltaría _nunca_.

Besaste su cabeza varias veces y pasaste tu mano por su nuca para darle calor y relajarlo. Estaba tenso, demasiado tenso, todo lleno de contracturas; por la clase de trabajo que tienen es de esperar que los dos tengan la espalda llena de nudos y los músculos endurecidos, pero él estaba tieso por otros motivos, y un masaje no iba a ayudarlo.

"Sé que, donde está, tu abuela se siente orgullosa de vos" murmuraste en su oído "Muy, muy orgullosa de vos" le aseguraste, escuchando sus sollozos intensificarse un poco para luego suavizarse otra vez "Y yo también estoy orgullosa de vos, mi amor" murmuraste, aún meciéndolo en tus brazos.

Después de eso, no sabés cuánto tiempo pasó. Quizá fueron dos segundos. Quizá fueron diez minutos. Quizá fue una eternidad. Lo siguiente que escuchaste después de su llanto y de su corazón latiendo descontrolado contra tu corazón, fue su voz. Áspera. Ahogada. Ronca. Rasposa. Le faltaba el aire y le costaba armar bien las oraciones, pero vos lo entendiste a la perfección, porque la atención que estabas prestándole era desmesurada. Levantó la cabeza, te miró con esos ojos cargados de angustia y pena, y mientras acariciabas el costado de su rostro empapado dijo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de ello, como si la realidad lo hubiera golpeado de pronto sacándolo de esa conmoción y ese entumecimiento en el que había caído:

"Tengo que ir a Chicago"

Te quedaste en silencio, simplemente mirándolo, esperando a que dijera algo más.

"Mi hermana" comenzó, tratando de aclararse la garganta para que su voz sonara mejor, pero fallando "… Martina me dijo" no podía completar la frase "… ¿Qué hora es?" preguntó de pronto, desorientado, y antes de darte tiempo a contestar, en un movimiento casi frenético, miró el reloj de pulsera que le habías regalado dos días atrás, pero al ver la posición de las agujas no dijo nada.

Vos no sabías qué hora era. También habías perdido la noción del tiempo. Hiciste el amague de mirar tu propia muñeca pero luego recordaste que te habías quitado el reloj esa mañana al darte una ducha y lo habías dejado sobre el estante del mueble del baño.

"Son las seis de la tarde" dijo "Necesito ir a Chicago, Michelle" repitió, mucho más resuelto que antes, como obsesionado con eso, con su necesidad de llegar junto a su familia para despedirse de su abuela por última vez "Martina dijo… dijo que había un vuelo…"

"Podemos tomar el vuelo de las nueve" lo interrumpiste, hablando con vos suave y tranquilizadora, tomándolo del brazo con ternura pero con firmeza para evitar que se alterara o que perdiera el hilo de las cosas otra vez.

Honestamente, en el fondo tampoco querías darle oportunidad de hablar mucho, porque deseabas hacerte cargo vos de los preparativos: sabías que él no te obligaría a ir a ninguna parte, y si bien lo que ibas a hacer era un acto completo y total de amor que nunca hubieras pensando en no llevar acabo, no deseabas tener que enfrentarte a una discusión respecto a si estabas o no yendo a Chicago en contra de tus deseos. Querías ahorrarle tanto estrés, nervios y angustia como fuera posible.

"Tu hermana me dijo que podía conseguirnos boletos" te apresuraste, aún con tu mano sobre su brazo, mientras con el dorso de la otra acariciabas su rostro despacio de arriba a abajo "Eso nos da tiempo para empacar, y también te da algo de tiempo para dormir un poco" te animaste a sugerir tímidamente.

Cuando tu abuela falleció lloraste hasta quedarte vacía, y luego dormiste veintiséis horas corridas, durante las cuales sentiste absolutamente nada. Nada. Estabas entumecida. Como si fueras de plástico con venas llenadas con agua en lugar de tener carne, huesos y sangre. Fue como si hubieras apagado tu cabeza, como si hubieras desconectado el cerebro; todo se volvió negrura alrededor tuyo, y caíste sumida en un pozo dentro del cual no hacía frío, un pozo dentro del cual no había dolor, un pozo dentro del cual tus emociones estaban domadas y hechas a un lado y no podían herirte. Durante esas veintiséis horas descansaste todo lo que no habías descansado durante los últimos meses de vida de tu abuela, pero no solo descansaste de la fatiga física, si no también de la emocional, que era aún más terrible y abrumadora. Cuando despertaste todo volvió a vos con una fuerza increíble y abrasadora que te quemó por dentro, pero al menos estabas lo suficientemente despejada como para saber qué hacer de ahí en más (claro, la diferencia es que vos estabas absolutamente solita en el mundo, y él no lo está: te tiene a vos, tiene a sus padres, a sus hermanas, a toda su familia).

Pero quizá él no quería dormir. Quizá necesitaba mantenerse despierto. Quizá dormir sólo haría que surgieran memorias que traerían dolor, quizá dormir le traería pesadillas. Para algunos dormir no es un alivio, si no una tortura. Quizá lo mejor sería mantenerlo despierto. Vos en esa misma situación hubieras dado cualquier cosa con tal de tener a alguien que te amara abrazándote mientras dormías, prometiéndote que todo estaría bien, que te cuidarían y que se encargarían de ayudarte a superar eso.

Él te tiene a vos, no está solo, y nunca lo estará. Pero tal vez no precisaba echarse en la cama y dormir mientras lo abrazas.

Tal vez precisaba gritar.

Tal vez precisaba romper cosas.

Tal vez precisaba darle un puñetazo a la pared para descargar su ira.

Tal vez precisaba quedarse en silencio.

Fuera lo que fuera que precisaba, vos ibas a estar ahí, escuchándolo, ayudándolo, consolándolo, y nada haría que te fueras de su lado.

Su voz aún quebrada y rasposa debido al llanto, su voz ahogada, te sustrajo de tus pensamientos, arrancándote de ellos y devolviéndote a una realidad en la que ambos seguían arrodillados en el suelo frío de la cocina, él con lágrimas aún cayendo de sus ojos y rodando por sus mejillas enrojecidas y vos conteniendo las emociones que pugnaban por salir pero que debías mantener controladas porque si te quebrabas, entonces él no tendría de dónde sostenerse, a qué aferrarse, de quién agarrarse para no sucumbir y derrumbarse bajo el peso que había en sus hombros.

"Quiero irme cuanto antes, Michelle. Quiero llegar a Chicago cuanto antes" sonaba desesperado, casi obsesionado.

Te diste cuenta, lo leíste en sus facciones, en su mirada, en la forma en que hablaba, de que lo que a él le hacía falta en ese momento era irse del departamento al aeropuerto, subirse al avión y viajar a su casa. Para estar con su papá. Para estar con su mamá. Para estar con su familia. Para sentir que – a pesar de que no puede hacerse nada porque su abuela falleció y no hay forma de devolverla a la vida o de cambiar las cosas – estaba haciendo algo, lo que fuera, por más mínimo o insignificante que fuera o pareciera. Entendés bien lo que siente, entendés bien por qué quiere llegar a Chicago cuanto antes, lo entendés bien, lo comprendés.

Sin embargo, iban a tener que irse en el vuelo de las nueve. No había forma de que llegaran a tiempo para el de las siete, por lo cual tendrías que pasar las siguientes horas calmándolo, tranquilizándolo.

"Está bien… Está bien" repetiste ", voy a ocuparme de todo"

Hiciste el amague de levantarte. Ibas a ponerte de pie, a buscar el teléfono y fijarte en el listado de llamadas recientes para comunicarte con Martina y ver si lograba mover sus contactos para conseguirles un lugar en el vuelo que partía a las nueve. Sin embargo, sus brazos se enredaron en tu cintura, y con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz de hacer uso en ese momento (que era mucha), te retuvo en el suelo a su lado, aferrándose a vos, abrazándote como si su existencia dependiera puramente de eso, enterrando su cabeza otra vez en tu regazo y llorando como una criatura, rogándote en voz muy baja mientras tus manos instintivamente acariciaban su espalda para darle seguridad y consuelo:

"Michelle, por favor no me dejes" te pidió, y sentiste tu corazón romperse un poquitito más cuando lo oíste decir eso, desesperado "Sé que es mucho pedir, pero…"

Tenías que interrumpirlo, porque así sólo estaba haciéndose más daño él, y estaba haciéndote daño a vos.

"Tony, nunca te dejaría" juraste ", muchos menos en este momento" te inclinaste hacia adelante, doblándote tanto como podías para besar su nuca repetidas veces.

Levantó la vista, y te observó con los ojos nuevamente nublados, no sólo por las lágrimas si no también por el dolor terrible que estaba comiéndose su alma. Te miró con aspecto desahuciado, temblando. Nunca lo habías visto tan frágil. Nunca lo habías visto tan débil. Nunca lo habías visto reducido a un manojo de nervios. Él – tu héroe, tu Dios, el hombre a quien amás y en quien más confiás, el que te cuida, el que es tu protector – era humano, de carne y hueso, y sufría, así como sufrís vos, con esa misma intensidad cruda y tremenda. Y eso, ver al Dios vuelto mortal, no te decepcionó, más bien todo lo contrario: hizo que lo amarás aún más, millones de veces más si era eso posible a esa altura.

"¿Vas a quedarte conmigo?" preguntó en voz baja.

Aunque la respuesta estaba escrita en tu mirada, contestaste con palabras:

"Siempre, mi amor" le aseguraste.

Por supuesto que no vas a dejarlo solo, nunca. Y luego de la seguridad y firmeza con las que se lo dijiste, luego de que vio la resolución plasmada en tu rostro, no hay más preguntas que hacer, no quedan preguntas para las que pueda desearse una contestación. No querés que ni tu timidez ni tu vergüenza ni tus inseguridades personales ni tus problemas de autoestima sean mencionados en el contexto de que te verías forzada a conocer a su familia en una situación tan poco deseada. Eso no te interesaba, lo afrontarías sobre la marcha como pudieras, eso no era lo importante, realmente.

Te importaba él, sólo te importaba él. Te importaba darle apoyo, te importaba cuidarlo, te importaba sanar sus heridas profundas y recientes, y también aquellas heridas viejas que habían sido reabiertas con aquello que acababa de suceder y que lo había golpeado salvajemente, tan de pronto, de forma tan inesperada…

No querías que además de su dolor tuviera que cargar con la innecesaria preocupación de obsesionarse con cuestionamientos tales sobre cómo iba a afectarte que sus padres se enteraran de tu existencia en su vida tan súbitamente y en medio de ese caos y que tuvieras que interactuar con ellos y con el resto de su familia en el funeral y en los días sucesivos a ése.

Es verdad: es la situación menos apropiada, es una situación horrible e incómoda, es lo peor que podría haber ocurrido, el que lo viera desde afuera pensaría que el destino te lo está haciendo a propósito y que tu suerte no podría ser peor ni más rebuscada, pero vas a atravesar esto con la cabeza en alto y de la mejor manera posible porque es la realidad que te tocó y no se puede cambiar. Él te necesita, le hacés falta, y no podés dejarlo caer, así que vas a mantenerte fuerte para sostenerlo.

Y vos vas a ignorar absolutamente todo lo demás, vas a ignorar tus miedos e inseguridades, para poder sanar sus heridas.

Lo ayudaste a levantarse, y de pronto los dos estaban de pie en la cocina, sumidos en silencio, porque no hacía falta que se dijera nada, nada de nada.

Tomándolo de la mano lo guiaste hasta la sala de estar. Parecía un nene pequeño y perdido, dejándose conducir por vos con confianza ciega en que no lo harías tropezar. Era como si él no estuviera realmente ahí, como si solamente estuviera su cuerpo, pero no su alma o su corazón, como si fuera una cáscara vacía con la cabeza en blanco.

Eso te partía en dos, esa visión era suficiente para quitarte el aire y hacer que quisieras llorar, pero no ibas a permitirlo. Ibas a ocuparte de mantener tus emociones apartadas del camino, ibas a ignorarlas. Eran sus heridas las que tenías que sanar, lo que pasara dentro de vos no importaba.

Se sentaron los dos en el sofá, o más bien vos lo ayudaste a él a sentarse y él se dejó caer como si fuera un peso muerto, como si no tuviera voluntad; luego de su súbito momento de lucidez absoluta en el que te había dicho que tenía que ir a Chicago cuanto antes, había vuelto a meterse dentro de sí mismo, y si bien no estaba sollozando y sólo caían de sus ojos lágrimas silenciosas, no lucía más calmado o más sereno, si no todo lo contrario: lucía como si estuviera librándose una batalla dentro suyo, una batalla mucho más enorme, mucho más inmensa y mucho más dañina de lo que podías imaginar. Tenía el rostro contorsionado de dolor.

Con manos temblorosas buscaste el número desde el cual Martina había llamado en la memoria del teléfono y pulsaste el botón verde.

Las únicas veces que habías hablado con ella, se te ocurrió de repente, había sido en situaciones trágicas o problemáticas, y eso en el fondo de tu cabeza te llevaba a preguntarte si alguna vez podrían tener la oportunidad de entablar una relación de cuñadas más o menos normal y no signada por las urgencias, como aquella en la que tu hermano había caído preso por un malentendido, o esta ocasión en la que había fallecido su abuela.

En quince minutos lograste ultimar detalles. La hermana de Tony se había apresurado a reservarles dos lugares en un vuelo que salía a las tres y media de la mañana, porque cuando logró comunicarse con su contacto otra vez el de las siete de la tarde y el de las nueve de la noche ya estaban llenos. De esa forma habría más tiempo para que empacaran y dejaran todo resuelto en Los Angeles antes de volar a Chicago. Tendrían que recoger los boletos en un sector específico del aeropuerto, por lo cual deberían estar allí con bastante anticipación y luego esperar hasta embarcar. Luego, si todo salía como previsto, aterrizarían en Illinois a las siete de la mañana; Martina estaría allí pare recogerlos, y llegarían a casa de los padres de Tony cerca de las ocho.

En teoría, el plan sonaba sencillo: empacar suficiente ropa y accesorios necesarios para pasar un puñado de días en otra ciudad (seis o siete, como máximo, porque el lunes diecinueve de noviembre debían presentarse en la CTU), comer algo (o intentar que él comiera algo, porque vos tenías la garganta cerrada), ir al aeropuerto, retirar los pasajes, esperar, subir al avión, dormir durante lo que durase el vuelo y luego… Bueno, ahí se acababa la parte sencilla de aquel plan sencillo que en realidad, pensándolo mejor, no lo era tanto, pero tenías decidido mantenerte absoluta y completamente compuesta por él, para él, para hacerle bien, para cuidar de él. No querías nada más que eso, no te importaba nada más que eso, y quizá esa necesidad terrible de cuidarlo y contenerlo como él te cuida y contiene a vos entumecía tus nervios o preocupaciones respecto a entrar en el circuito íntimo y privado de su familia en un momento igual de íntimo y privado, en un momento de dolor.

Sólo podías pensar en ocuparte de él y en llevarlo a Chicago, no estabas pensando en vos, en tus sentimientos, en tus emociones. Sólo pensabas en él. No estabas pensando en tu timidez, en tu vergüenza, en tus inseguridades, estabas pensando en hacerle bien a él.

Lo dejaste recostado en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados, la cara enterrada en un almohadón, llorando de nuevo y temblando un poco debido a los convulsivos sollozos. Le quitaste los zapatos y lo arropaste con la gruesa manta que siempre tiene doblada a los pies del sofá para abrigarlo.

Hubieras deseado poder detener los relojes, impedir que las agujas siguieran moviéndose, y poder echarte ahí con él, consolarlo, darle calor para matar el frío interno que sabías estaba sintiendo. Pero manejar el tiempo y hacerlo parar es una capacidad que no corresponde a ningún ser humano, por lo cual tuviste que conformarte con prometerle al oído que no tardarías en preparar todo y después llenarle las mejillas de besos antes de dejarlo solo en la sala de estar.

Empacar tus cosas fue sencillo: tenías bastante ropa limpia, perfumada y prolijamente doblada dentro del bolso que habías armado el viernes anterior para llevar parte de tus prendas de vestir a su casa y tener suficiente de ellas durante las dos semanas libres que pasarían allí.

Ahora restaba ir a su habitación – dentro de la cual nunca habías estado – para armar una valija con sus cosas.

La posibilidad de que al entrar a su habitación y abrir su placar estarías violando su privacidad de alguna forma nunca se te cruzó por la cabeza, así como tampoco te sentiste compungida por tener que arruinar tu fantasía casi adolescente de conocer su cuarto por primera vez cuando decidieran finalmente intimar; en momentos como aquél debías ir y encargarte de preparar todo para poder partir a tiempo y llegar a un estado en la otra punta del país a la mañana siguiente, y no podías dejar que pensamientos tontos interfirieran con ello (además, cuando le habías hablado de tus celos hacia todas esas mujeres con las que él había admitido alguna vez tuvo relaciones sexuales, te había prometido que nunca te abrazaría o besaría en la misma cama donde había estado con todas esas otras que jamás le habían importado, por las que jamás había sentido nada).

Una parte tuya invadida por la curiosidad natural que tiene el ser humano hizo que – una vez abierta la puerta del final del amplio y largo pasillo – te quedaras quieta durante algunos segundos para observar y absorber algunos detalles básicos (en una persona detallista como vos, los detalles básicos que pueden observarse a simple vista son muchos y muy variados).

Las paredes estaban pintadas del mismo blanco inmaculado que las del resto del apartamento. Una alfombra mullida color claro estaba bajo tus pies. Su cama (la cual por algún motivo no quisiste mirar mucho) era enorme, una de esas muy lujosas sin ser ostentosa, exagerada o ridícula, si no más bien imponente; estaba cubierta por un acolchado de plumas de color negro. En la pared de la izquierda había empotrado un placar con puertas de madera oscura lustrada y brillante. Había una mesita de noche a cada costado de la cama, pero solamente en una de ellas reposaba un pequeño velador. Su habitación era prolija, limpia y ordenada como él, sin llegar al grado de histeria y obsesión que hay en tu departamento (todavía recordabas la sonrisa que él te había regalado cuando le informaste con la cara roja de vergüenza y una sonrisa tímida que antes de apoyar cualquier cosa sobre alguna de las superficies tenía que usar un posavasos). Es una habitación cálida que da cierta sensación de confort y abrigo, cierta sensación de seguridad; la misma sensación de calidez, abrigo y seguridad que encontrás en él, en sus brazos.

Si no supieras que una colección de mujeres pasó por esa cama y si no hubieras estado corriendo contra el reloj para atender asuntos mucho más importantes, te hubieras echado en ella para abrazar una de sus enormes almohadas e intoxicarte con su perfume, con su esencia.

Escasos segundos luego volviste a enfocarte por completo en lo que habías ido a hacer.

Abriste las puertas del placar (que por dentro era enorme y espacioso), y encontraste a un costado una valija de viaje de esas que tiene rueditas. La ropa que colgaba de las perchas y la guardada en los cajones estaba bien planchada y cuidada, pero del modo en que una persona normal plancha y cuida su ropa (vos, por otro lado… Bueno, digamos que tu ropero es un culto al trastorno obsesivo compulsivo del orden y la perfección).

No sabías bien qué elegir, a decir verdad: no creciste con un papá, y Danny siempre fue más bien desaliñado y poco cuidadoso de las prendas. ¿Qué ropa necesitaría Tony?, ¿cuántas camisas?, ¿qué clase de camisetas? Te tomó al menos un minuto empezar a revisar los cajones y a descolgar cosas de las perchas, pero cuando terminaste un cuarto de hora luego y todo estaba acomodado en la valija no sentías que faltara algo o que te hubieras olvidado de algo que él pudiera llegar a precisar.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible para no perturbarlo en caso de que hubiera logrado quedarse dormido, llevaste tu bolso y su valija a la entrada y los dejaste junto a la puerta.

También habías empacado cosas como los cepillos de diente, tu cepillo de cabello y otros artículos de higiene, y por un momento dudaste acerca de si debías o no llevar cosas como champú, crema de enjuague y acondicionador, pero lo descartaste rápidamente con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza porque te pareció demasiado frívolo estar dándole espacio en tu mente a ese tipo de cosas en ese momento. Tu cabello es desastroso, es verdad, y tus rulos requieren muchos cuidados para ser apenas domables y lucir medianamente bien, y sin todas tus cremas y productos especiales probablemente se vuelvan una calamidad, pero estabas yendo a un funeral, no de vacaciones a la playa o en plan de visita social, así que decidiste que te lavarías la cabeza con cualquier producto que tuvieran en casa de los padres de Tony.

Dios, la casa de los padres de Tony. La familia de Tony. Los conocerías a todos ellos en ese momento tan triste de sus vidas. Y ellos de vos no sabían nada. Sería todo demasiado de golpe, demasiado junto, demasiado rápido, demasiado forzado… Estabas empezando a entrar en pánico, estaba empezando a darte miedo, estabas llenándote de dudas, de inseguridades e incertidumbres, pero todo aquello no duró más que un suspiro porque antes de que pudieras ponerte a agonizar sobre las muchas posibilidades de que tus primeros pasos como la novia oficial de Anthony Almeida entre su círculo íntimo fueran estrepitosos te recordaste a vos misma que tu tarea era estar ahí, con el hombre que amás, cuidándolo y apoyándolo como él te cuidaría y apoyaría a vos.

Te recordaste a vos misma que debías ignorar absolutamente todo y enfocarte sólo en cuidar de él.

Una calma y una serenidad tremendas te invadieron de pronto, acobijada por el pensamiento de que cuando sus padres y hermanas te conocieran en esa situación de dolor y duelo verían simplemente a una mujer enamorada acompañando fielmente al amor de su vida, verían a una mujer perdidamente enamorada y devota a su hombre brindándole consuelo en ese instante de tristeza. Todo el tema de las presentaciones, conocerse, integrarse, demostrarles que no sos como Nina, que lo adorás, que vas a hacerlo feliz…, todo eso vendría luego, y ya habría tiempo de preocuparse por ello.

Eso pensaste en tu súbito arranque de optimismo en medio del caos y la negrura.

Claro, lejos estabas de imaginarte el infierno que serían tus días en Chicago. Lejos estabas de imaginarte que el hombre perfecto que te ama más que a su propia vida no viene de una familia perfecta. Lejos estabas de imaginarte que sufrirías desgarros emocionales como nunca antes. Lejos estabas de imaginar las emociones contradictorias, las contradicciones emocionales, que se apoderarían de tu cabeza, queriendo fundir tus neuronas y cocinarte el cerebro a fuego lento hasta matarte de dolor, queriendo arrancarte el alma, queriendo hacerte agujeros en el corazón. Lejos estabas de imaginarte cómo sufrirías. Lejos estabas de imaginarte cuánto esfuerzo te costaría no quebrarte, mantenerte entera y compuesta para darle fuerzas a él. Lejos estabas de imaginarte lo poco que algunos de los miembros de su familia te querrían.

Sí, lejos estabas de imaginar todo aquello, por eso cuando a las siete de la tarde te recostaste a su lado y te quedaste escuchando los sonidos de su respiración lenta y pausada mientras le acariciabas la espalda, sentías paz y calma, una paz y calma que te servirían para mantenerte fuerte a su lado y ayudarlo a no caer, a no derrumbarse, a sostenerse.

Una paz y calma que perderías dentro de un par de horas, pero que tendrías que fingir aún tener en tu poder, sólo para poder mantenerte cuerda, cuidarlo a él y sanar sus heridas.

* * *

A las diez de la noche se despertó envuelto en tus brazos, con su cabeza enterrada en tu pecho y sus propios brazos alrededor de tu cintura, aferrándose a vos. Habías pasado las últimas tres horas adormecida, acurrucada junto a él, haciéndole mimos para mantenerlo relajado y sin pesadillas, atenta por si alguna de ellas invadía su descanso, lista para hacer que se fueran. Él se había amoldado a tu cuerpo y sus abrazos habían acabado acercándote aún más, aprisionándote, aferrándose a vos como si así estuviera inconscientemente aferrándose a la vida, a la cordura, a la seguridad, a la calma, a todos esos sentimientos tranquilizadores que sólo vos podías brindarle.

El gesto de confusión que surcó su rostro cuando empezó a abrir los ojos y la mirada de dolor profundo que hallaste cuando miraste dentro de ellos te dijeron que había pasado por esos segundos previos al despertarse del todo y poner el cerebro en pleno funcionamiento durante el cual los humanos no saben qué es verdad y qué fue un sueño, dónde están o qué pasó, qué pertenece a la realidad y qué a las pesadillas. Evidentemente a él le había tomado escaso medio minuto darse cuenta que la angustia que sentía, los restos de lágrimas en su rostro, su corazón compungido no eran producto de un mal sueño, no eran producto de una pesadilla, si no que eran parte de lo real.

"Shhh" lo arrullaste, besando su frente y meciéndolo como a una criatura "No hace falta que te levantes ahora; todavía podés dormir un poquitito más"

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que decías, se incorporó lentamente.

"Creo que voy a tomar una ducha" susurró con aspecto perdido, con los ojos enfocados en un punto desconocido, con aspecto de tener la cabeza o en blanco o muy embotada como para poder sentir algo que no fuera presión entumeciéndolo, con aspecto de estar funcionando mecánicamente.

Aún era como si él no estuviera ahí, como si en su lugar hubiera un fantasma o una cáscara vacía, y sabés por experiencia propia que probablemente no vuelva a ser el mismo hasta dentro de unas cuantas semanas, porque la sensación de vacío y todas esas emociones que estaban devorándolo tardarían en marcharse, pues habían echado raíces muy profundas en su alma como para que las fuerte ramas que aprisionaban a su corazón pudieran ser cortadas así nomás.

Volviste a echarte en el sofá y a dejar que tu cuerpo se hundiera en los mullidos cojines, apoyando la cabeza otra vez en la almohada.

"Ya preparé las valijas" murmuraste antes de que sus pies, como de plomo, se arrastraran desde la sala de estar hacia el cuarto de baño.

Se detuvo al escuchar tu voz dirigiéndose a él, como si ese sonido fuera suficiente para arrancarlo un ratito de las tinieblas en que estaba envuelto y devolverlo un poco a la vida.

"Gracias, mi vida" se puso en cuclillas lo suficiente para que sus labios pudieran rozar tu frente.

No esperabas ninguna respuesta, pero el hecho de que te hubiera contestado cariñosamente y te hubiera dado un beso para mostrarte su afecto te daba esperanzas y te tranquilizaba: no estaba encerrándose en sí mismo al punto tal de cegarse al resto del mundo, no estaba escondiéndose en su angustia o haciéndote a un lado, no estaba empujándote a un costado para que lo dejaras sufrir en paz, más bien estaba abriéndose a vos, apoyándose en vos, buscando en vos a su fuente de consuelo y tranquilidad, estaba mostrándote que en ese instante era una criaturita frágil que dependía de vos.

Y vos no ibas a defraudarlo o a fallarle.

Él dependía de vos, y vos no ibas a dejarlo caer.

Una vez en la soledad de la ahora en penumbras sala de estar, encendiste la lámpara de pie para iluminar un poco la habitación, pero te arrepentiste enseguida: la tenue luz anaranjada que arrojaba hacía que el cuarto pareciera un tanto tétrico (o quizá eran simplemente ideas en tu cabeza). Apagaste la lámpara y encendiste todas las luces, iluminando el ambiente en su totalidad.

Tu inutilidad en la cocina te impedía hacer algo decente de cenar, y esos sándwiches que él había estado preparando para merendar no eran suficientes para dejarlo con el estómago lleno hasta el arribo a Chicago, por lo cual tendrían que ir a alguno de los sitios del aeropuerto. Probablemente él al igual que vos no tenía ni hambre ni la garganta lo suficientemente abierta como para forzar comida por ella, pero tenías que hacer el intento. No ibas a obligarlo, pero ibas a apelar a su razonamiento y explicarle que no podía aguantar más tiempo sin tener alimentos en el estómago; después de todo, habían pasado horas desde que habían almorzado, y no era sano tener la panza vacía durante tanto tiempo (ja, si sabrías vos lo que le hace a uno tener la panza vacía mucho tiempo).

Durante media hora escuchaste el sonido del agua caer en el cuarto de baño. Por momentos pensabas que hubieras dado todo con tal de no ser una idiota, tímida y vergonzosa y poder meterte ahí dentro con él, abrazarlo, secar sus lágrimas y acurrucarte con él bajo las gotas de agua hirviendo en lugar de dejarlo solo; luego pensabas que lo mejor sería darle espacio para estar solo, para procesarlo todo, para meditar, reflexionar, analizar sus sentimientos, o simplemente dejar las cosas fluir, lo que fuera que él necesitara, sin presionarlo, y estar siempre ahí dispuesta a escucharlo y consolarlo cuando él pidiera ser escuchado y consolado.

Dios, qué contradictorios todos tus pensamientos y sentimientos; sos, definitivamente Michelle, una mujer de contradicciones. Pero una sola cosa dentro de vos carecía de un opuesto que la contradijera: ignorarías absolutamente todo para poder ocuparte de él, para poder cuidarlo, para sanarlo. Pasase lo que pasase, te mantendrías fuerte para darle a él fuerzas.

Para matar el tiempo decidiste enviar un mensaje de texto a Danny explicándole que estarías fuera de la ciudad. Aún no le decías sobre tu relación con Tony – a quien había visto por escasos dos minutos esa fatídica madrugada en la que apareció en la CTU muerto de miedo y alterado y había terminado siendo sedado porque en su locura se le fue la mano y atacó a Carrie -, por lo cual decirle la verdad no era realmente una opción; no tenías ganas de tener que aguantar los cuestionamientos y preguntas de tu hermano, tampoco querías dar explicaciones, porque estabas agotada mental y físicamente y cada gramo de energía que te quedara debía ser para Tony, y para nadie más. Simplemente le escribiste que irías a otro estado durante una semana a una convención sobre seguridad nacional, a un curso necesario que impartía el gobierno, y que lo llamarías al regresar.

Él estaba muchísimo mejor, estaba tomando los medicamentos, estaba contento porque Haylie lo dejaba ver a sus hijos durante la semana de vez en cuando, había dejado de tomar, estaba yendo a terapia, estaba haciendo las cosas bien; no tenías por qué preocuparte, sabías que tenía toda la buena voluntad del mundo para no arruinar esa oportunidad de encaminarse, y que durante unos días podría valerse por sí solo sin precisar de tu ayuda.

Luego de recibir su contestación deseándote buen viaje y diciéndote que te cuidaras, apagaste el celular.

Cuando Tony emergió finalmente de entre la oscuridad del pasillo cerca de las once de la noche tenía la misma mirada perdida y los ojos aún más rojos e irritados, probablemente porque había pasado la última hora llorando desesperadamente otra vez mientras el agua hirviendo caía sobre su espalda, intentando lavar un dolor que no puede ser lavado, intentando borrar marcas que no pueden ser borradas.

Como impulsada por una fuerza mayor a vos misma, lo abrazaste y enterraste el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, inhalando su perfume mezclado con el del jabón. Sus manos se enterraron en tus rulos y tus manos se aferraron a su espalda como si fueras la única cosa manteniéndolo en pie. Los dos inhalaron y exhalaron varias veces, los dos se estrecharon tan fuerte como humanamente posible, los dos se acurrucaron uno contra el otro, los dos se mecieron lentamente, como hacían siempre que necesitaban relajarse y calmarse.

Pasada una cantidad de tiempo que no habrías podido adivinar porque estabas absolutamente sumergida en transmitirle sin hablar cuánto lo amabas y cuánto lo entendías, escuchaste su voz en tu oído, sentiste su respiración en tu cuello y sus labios rozaron tu piel cuando dijo, con un tono desgarrador y una necesidad cruda que podías sentir arañando tu alma agridulcemente del mismo modo en que arañaban su alma:

"Vos no vas a dejarme nunca, ¿no, Michelle?"

Esa clase de cosas no está a tu alcance, ni al alcance de ningún ser humano.

Esa clase de cosas no pueden prometerse.

Esa es una pregunta de doble filo que no se puede contestar. No hay ser humano sobre la tierra que pueda contestarla.

Por voluntad propia jamás lo dejarías, nunca. Nunca, nunca, nunca. Pasase lo que pasase, sucediese lo que sucediese, por voluntad propia no lo dejarías jamás. No permitirías nunca que nada ni nadie los separase, sólo a la muerte le corresponde decidir quién va a abandonar a quién primero – a la muerte y a nadie más que a la muerte -, y con la clase de trabajo que ustedes tienen la vida no está asegurada; de hecho, ponen en riesgo la vida cada día, con cada cosa que hacen, cada mañana cuando se levantan y van a la CTU están poniendo su existencia en manos del destino, pues nunca se sabe cuándo habrá un ataque, un atentad, cuándo habrá que salir al campo de batalla.

Y él lo sabe, él sabe que sólo vas a separarte de él el día en que uno de los dos muera, y lo que está pidiéndote en ese instante de dolor, desesperación y terrible angustia es que le prometas eso, que no vas a morirte, que no vas a dejarlo, que vas a quedarte con él eternamente, que van a existir juntos eternamente, que ni siquiera la muerte va a ser más fuerte que el amor que sienten, que ni siquiera la muerte va a poder arrancarte de sus brazos, esos brazos que en ese momento te envolvían con una fuerza que casi te ahogaba, que casi te sofocaba.

Esas cosas no pueden prometerse, y su parte racional lo sabía, pero la tristeza obnubilaba su juicio, y probablemente tenerlo así de destrozado en tus brazos obnubilaba el tuyo también y hacía que pasaras por alto la ley de la vida (y ésa es que desde el día en que nacemos hay una única cosa que sabemos con certeza, y ésa es que al final del camino que empezamos a transitar la muerte nos espera), porque murmuraste en su oído con toda la convicción del mundo:

"Nunca, mi amor. Nunca, nunca, nunca. Ni la muerte nos va a separar"

Acababas de prometer algo que no ibas a poder cumplir, pero en ese momento ni vos ni él lo sabían, y tu respuesta los dejó a ambos satisfechos y mitigó un poco la pena que a los dos los devoraba.

La muerte se había llevado a su abuela, y eso a él le había partido el corazón en dos.

La muerte se había llevado a su abuela, y eso a él lo tenía destrozado.

La muerte se había llevado a su abuela, y eso había sido como una bofetada que le estaba dando la vida, diciéndole '_puedo sacarte lo que quiera cuando quiera, puedo sacarte a quien quiera cuando quiera, puedo causarte dolor cuando quiera_'.

La muerte de su abuela había hecho, de pronto, que tomara conciencia de _tu_ mortalidad, y eso probablemente lo había asustado. La idea de que alguna vez lo dejaras como su abuela acababa de dejarlo lo había asustado terriblemente, estrujándole el alma y el corazón en un puño.

Y vos, en respuesta a sus susurros desesperados, habías prometido algo que nadie debería prometer, porque esa promesa no se puede cumplir. Esa promesa _nadie_ puede cumplirla.

Acababas de hacerle una promesa que no podrías cumplir, pero en ese momento no reparaste en ello, y tampoco él.

En ese momento el dolor era tan grande y tan abrumador, que ninguno podía actuar o pensar con racionalidad. Era una locura esa promesa, pero era una promesa de amor.

Una promesa que no podrías cumplir.

* * *

La primera mitad del viaje al aeropuerto fue silenciosa. Mientras vos conducías, él, recostado en el asiento del acompañante, acariciaba tu brazo de arriba a abajo una y otra y otra vez, como queriendo asegurarse de que eras real, de que estabas ahí, de que estabas con él, de que no estaba solo.

"Gracias" murmuró en determinado momento con voz ronca y rasposa debido a todo lo que había llorado durante las últimas horas "por venir conmigo" agregó luego, como si hiciera falta explicación.

Es que en realidad tampoco hacía falta ninguna clase de agradecimiento, así como no hacía falta explicación alguna.

"Tony, iría con vos hasta el fin del mundo" le aseguraste, tratando de contener las lágrimas que desde hacía horas pugnaban por salir "Iría con vos a cualquier sitio"

_No me importa tener que conocer a tu familia de golpe y en estas circunstancias, eso es lo de menos. Solamente me importás vos._

Pero no verbalizaste esos pensamientos, simplemente lo miraste con adoración y esperaste que su capacidad para leerte como a un libro abierto lo ayudara a comprender que estabas diciendo la verdad, que no existe cosa que no harías por él ni lugar al que no irías con él.

"Aún no puedo creer que se fue…" susurró más para sí mismo que para vos, con la vista clavada en el suelo del coche "Había empezado a hablar con ella otra vez" dijo con un hilo de voz que se sintió como una cuchillada en el alma de tanto dolor que encerraba "… Ella" levantó la cabeza "… Ella estaba empezando a recordarme" completó la oración con visible esfuerzo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez.

Te contó entrecortadamente lo que su abuela le había dicho el martes pasado antes de que él colgara luego de haber estado hablándole durante casi una hora sin recibir respuesta alguna. Finalmente entendiste su pregunta sobre qué harías si pudieras ser un pájaro, y entendiste por qué le había costado contestarte cuando esa tarde tu curiosidad te había llevado a formularle el interrogante vos a él. También tendiste la emoción pesada y profunda en su voz cuando te dijo que de poder ser un pájaro volaría al cielo para decirle a su abuela que la quiere una vez más, por última vez.

Realmente estaba costándote mucho mantener el llanto acumulándose en tu pecho, estaba costándote mantenerte compuesta, pero de algún modo lo estabas logrando.

"Tu abuela sabe que la querés, Tony" susurraste, totalmente convencida de que lo que estabas diciendo era cierto, totalmente convencida de que él se daría cuenta que no estabas usando excusas o mentiras trilladas para consolarlo, si no que estabas diciéndole la verdad "Y está orgullosa de vos" repetiste lo que ya le habías dicho cuando estaban los dos arrodillados en el suelo de la cocina "Ella nunca te olvidó, Tony" agregaste luego, mirándolo de soslayo con ternura "Quizá en su memoria las imágenes se volvieron borrosas, pero siempre viviste en su corazón, y eso es lo más importante. Su corazón nunca te olvidó. El corazón nunca olvida a las personas que ama"

Oíste el sollozo que dejó escapar, y sentiste el nudo en tu garganta volverse un poco más apretado. Pero de tus labios no se escapó sollozo alguno ni rodó por tus mejillas lágrima alguna, porque estabas decidida a que tu entereza sería su sostén. No te derrumbarías, no perderías la calma, no te harías añicos contra el suelo y agonizarías sintiendo en carne propia lo que él sentía. Serías su fuerza, su refugio, y lo cuidarías en todo momento, dejando cualquier emoción que a vos te afectara de lado.

Ignorarías tus propias emociones para tener la fuerza necesaria para sanar sus heridas.

Entonces simplemente seguiste conduciendo.

* * *

Acababan de retirar los pasajes y todavía tenían bastante tiempo de espera antes de embarcar. El aeropuerto estaba lleno de ruidos, movimiento, risas, voces, personas que iban de un lado a otro, pero ustedes dos estaban inmersos en el pequeño espacio que ocupaban sus cuerpos, por lo cual eran ajenos al resto de las personas que en las primeras horas de la madrugada mientras aguardaban para tomar sus vuelos se comportaban como si fueran las dos de la tarde.

"Creo que deberíamos comer algo, Tony" sugeriste tímidamente.

Quizá fue la preocupación gravada en tu rostro, quizá fue el brillo de consternación en tus ojos, pero algo lo llevó a aceptar sin chistar o sin quejarse, sin resistirse. Dejó que lo guiaras otra vez, con el mismo aspecto de criaturita perdida, así como había dejado que te encargaras de retirar los pasajes y averiguar los detalles generales del vuelo que abordarían, así como había dejado que te ocuparas de todo. Él simplemente se dejaba llevar por vos, confiando en vos ciegamente, demasiado sumido en su sufrimiento y en su dolor como para tomar sus propias decisiones, demasiado obnubilado por el sufrimiento como para no depender de vos.

Y a vos no te molestaba en lo absoluto que él tuviera esa dependencia. Porque vos eras igual: vos dependías de él, habías dependido de él y de su fuerza miles de veces en sólo dos meses. Él te había cuidado miles de veces, y ahora vos tenías que cuidarlo a él, guiarlo a él, hacerle bien para que curaran las marcas en su alma.

A pesar de que era de madrugada, el sector donde había distintos locales de comida estaba bastante lleno (no repleto, pero sí había una buena cantidad de gente); muchos de los viajeros debían estar con horarios desfasados, o quizá venían de otro vuelo y estaban esperando para hacer una conexión, o quizá venían de otro país y estaban haciendo una escala en Los Angeles antes de continuar, o quizá… Bueno, tu mente estaba trabajando demasiado rápido en muchas cosas tontas e inverosímiles al mismo tiempo, tal vez para tratar de tranquilizar el nerviosismo que pugnaba por salir, ser expresado y tomar el control que habías ganado, por lo cual tenías que entretenerte con pensamientos misceláneos y absolutamente frívolos para no perder la compostura.

Ordenaron algo sencillo y se sentaron en una de las mesas, uno al lado del otro. Durante los primeros diez minutos no hicieron más que comer papas fritas en silencio, una mano tuya y otra de él entrelazadas sobre la superficie de fórmica color crema, tus dedos aprisionados por los suyos, tu pulgar dibujando lentamente círculos en la palma de su mano.

Era, aún en esa circunstancia, un silencio cómodo. No era uno de esos silencios penosos que causan una especie de dolor punzante en el estómago, no era uno de esos silencios que hacen que a uno le pique la nuca o que provocan imperceptibles ataques de ansiedad internos, no era uno de esos silencioso insoportables que le zumban a uno en los oídos mientras se busca qué decir para romperlos. Era un silencio que los envolvía a ambos, apartándolos del resto, separándolos del resto, creando una invisible burbuja cálida que amortiguaba cualquier sonido, cualquier distracción, cualquier cosa mundana perteneciente al mundo exterior, cualquier cosa que no fuera parte de ese mundo íntimo que compartís con él, que es sólo de los dos.

"Habría muerto de dolor si no te tuviera acá conmigo" confesó de pronto, acariciando tu mejilla, tu frente, todo el contorno de tu cara con las yemas de sus dedos, como si quisiera memorizar cada palmo para luego dibujarlo; viste brillando en sus ojos algo así como el fantasma de ese hombre alegre, gracioso y sonriente que horas atrás estaba besándote, arrancándote carcajadas, sacando cientos de fotos y jugando con vos al Tetrix en su computadora. Viste en sus ojos ese brillo otra vez durante una fracción de segundo, pero luego volvió a apagarse, dejándolos opacos y nublados "Me moriría de dolor si no te tuviera acá conmigo"

"No voy a dejar que eso pase" prometiste en un susurro, aún sintiendo las caricias en tu rostro y mimándolo a él de la misma forma con el dorso de tu mano, acariciando su frente y sus mejillas aún hirviendo "Sería incapaz de dejar que eso sucediera"

Se inclinaron hacia delante al mismo tiempo, casi como si tu cuerpo y su cuerpo estuvieran coordinados, biológicamente vinculados, y supieran exactamente cuándo uno necesita del otro, del contacto físico, para recobrar fuerzas y ser reconfortado. El beso fue suave, dulce e inocente: apenas un roce de labios. Sin embargo, la proximidad, su perfume, la forma en que sus dedos se enredaron en tus rulos para atraerte hacia él, la punta de su nariz acariciando despacio el puente de la tuya, la sensación de estar respirando el mismo aire, todo eso fue suficiente para renovar tus energías, para hacer que el cansancio físico y emocional se ablandaran un poco.

Él, incluso en un momento plagado de oscuridad y angustia en el que estaban aún frescas las heridas provocadas por el inesperado fallecimiento de su abuela, estaba cuidándote a vos, estaba tranquilizándote con su tacto, con su presencia, con el amor que emanaba de cada uno de sus poros.

Nunca encontrarías las palabras correctas, exactas, perfectas para describir a ese hombre. Definitivamente esas palabras aún no existían, era obvio, y nunca existirían, porque no había manera de explicar ese lazo invisible entre ambos que a pesar de no poder ser visto lo sentían constantemente, con cada latido de sus corazones, con cada respiro. Incluso mientras sufría, incluso sumido en la tristeza, él sabía exactamente qué hacer para aliviarte, para demostrarte que sos lo más importante, que sos lo que lo sostiene, lo que lo mantiene respirando, y que sin vos se sentiría perdido y aislado, que sin vos desfallecería.

"Te dije que iría con vos a cualquier parte" le recordaste, presionando su frente contra la suya "Nunca te voy a dejar" volviste a prometer "Nunca, nunca, nunca"

Terminaron de comer en el mismo silencio que había reinado antes entre los dos. Sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas otra vez, pero estaba conteniéndolas, estaba luchando desesperadamente por evitar que se desbordara el océano de su tristeza y cayeran.

Te hubiera gustado decirle que estaba bien aflojarse, descargarse, desquitarse, llorar, pero luego te diste cuenta que aunque ustedes no prestaran atención a los demás eso no quería decir que no estuvieran un lugar público; lo conocés bien, conocés el tamaño desproporcional de su ego masculino, sabés que llorar en público, delante de extraños, lo haría sentir débil, lo haría sentir menos hombre. Sabés que vos sos la única delante de la cual va a derrumbarse, sospechás que delante de su familia también va a intentar fingir, intuís que una vez pasados los primeros espasmos de dolor, amarga sorpresa e incredulidad podría arrepentirse de haberte dejado ver un costado suyo tan marcado y vulnerable, de haberte dejado ver al Anthony Almeida que no puede cuidarse por sí mismo y que cae de rodillas en el suelo hecho una ruina. No querés que eso suceda, querés que entienda que con vos no tiene que pretender nada, que no vas a dejar de considerarlo tu héroe o tu protector porque haya expresado emociones tan crudas y hondas al ser golpeado por la noticia de la muerte de alguien a quien adoraba, alguien que en su vida había sido importante. Te hubiera gustado explicárselo en ese momento, pero luego decidiste que esa clase de conversación no le haría bien, y que hay cosas que es mejor transmitir a través de los gestos y las caricias en lugar de intentar usar palabras.

El siguiente tramo de tiempo hasta que subieron al avión fue bastante borroso. Se sentaron a esperar, y por momentos parecía que las agujas del reloj eran de plomo, en otros instantes era como si alguien a propósito estuviera haciéndolas retroceder (pensamiento tonto, ¿no? Como si alguien pudiera manejar al tiempo, uno de los misterios más grandes y ancestrales de todos, algo que escapa de las manos de cualquiera). Nunca soltaste su mano, dejaste sus dedos firmemente entrelazados con los tuyos, nunca dejaron de acariciarse tiernamente, y de tanto en tanto susurrabas alguna frase en su oído para recordarle que estabas ahí, que estabas cuidándolo, que todo iba a estar bien. De tanto en tanto él también murmuraba algo en tu oído, con su voz pesada y profunda cargada de emoción contenida.

Las frases, ésas las recordás bien, las que te susurró al oído esquivando tu mirada, con vergüenza, porque quizá no quería que notaras lo terriblemente derrotado que se sentía, o cuán destruido estaba realmente por dentro. Aunque vos lo sabías, claro que ya lo sabías. Ese dolor que a él lo devoraba vos lo sentías también en carne propia, vos lo percibías.

_No me preguntes cómo: simplemente puedo sentirlo, como si lo que te duele a vos me doliera a mí. Es como si ese sufrimiento que está envolviéndote estuviera clavándose en mi propia carne._

Las frases, ésas las recordás bien, especialmente un pedazo de una conversación que surgió entre ustedes cuando estaban sentados en una de esas sillas de plástico gris clavadas en un caño negro empotrado a la pared (típica silla de aeropuerto, de esas incómodas que te dejan el cuerpo adolorido si pasás mucho tiempo sentado en una de ellas), justo antes de meterse por el larguísimo pasillo que los conduciría hacia el avión:

"Me arrepiento de no haber mantenido el contacto con mi abuela más seguido" confesó, ahogando un sollozo que se quedó atrapado en la mitad de su garganta, haciendo que su voz saliera ronca y entrecortada de nuevo "Me arrepiento de no haberla llamado, de no haberle hablado, de no haber seguido actuando como solía actuar antes, cuando conversábamos siempre, día por medio sin falta… Aunque no me entendiera, aunque no contestara, debería haberla llamado más seguido, como hacía antes" se lamentó en tu oído; su cabeza estaba reposando en tu hombro, mientras vos acariciabas su cabello negro aún húmedo por la ducha que había tomado antes de que abandonaran su departamento, enredando sus buclecitos oscuros en tus dedos, masajeando la base de su nuca para relajarlo.

"Ella sabe que la amás" hiciste una pausa; no estabas segura de si debías o no decir lo que tenías en la punta de la lengua, listo para ser deslizado por entre tus labios mojados de tanto besar su cabeza. Justo antes de levantarse para formar fila delante de la entrada del túnel, decidiste dejar que tu corazón hablara en lugar de permitir que tu cerebro juzgara tanto y separara tus sentimientos en aquellos que deben ser verbalizados y aquellos que tenés que tragarte "Ahora es un ángel que te cuida desde el cielo, y va a cuidarte siempre, como te cuidó cuando eras chiquitito, como siguió cuidándote incluso cuando eras grande"

* * *

Los aviones no son tu medio de transporte favorito (no es que tengas pánico, ni nada de eso, simplemente no te gustan mucho, no sos una gran fan de ellos), pero esa madrugada estabas demasiado concentrada en Tony, por lo cual tus habituales pensamientos nefastos sobre todas las cosas que pueden salir mal cuando vas en un avión (desde desperfectos técnicos hasta tormentas pasando por terroristas internacionales) se amoldaban mucho mejor en la lista de 'cosas que no me interesan en este instante' junto con tus nervios, ansiedades y demás sensaciones despertadas por la proximidad del momento en que conocieras a tus suegros, y no encajaba realmente junto con esa otra lista de 'cosas que me interesan ahora' (formada por un único ítem: _- ayudar a Tony a que se sienta mejor_).

La fila de asientos era de tres, pero por suerte aquél que hubiera correspondido a la tercera persona estaba vacío, ya que el vuelo no iba lleno en su total capacidad. Estarían solos, en el fondo de la fila, tendrían tanta intimidad como quisieran.

"Deberías dormir, Michelle" sugirió en tono preocupado minutos luego del despegue.

Aún tenían los dedos entrelazados, brindando el uno al otro una calidez que era relajante aún en medio del caos en el que flotaban. Aún estaban tomados de la mano, llevaban horas sin soltarse las manos, sintiéndose así el uno al otro, a través del tacto, sintiendo a través de ese gesto inocente todo el amor y comprensión que existe entre los dos.

"Son casi las cuatro de la madrugada" señaló; notaste que su voz sonaba mucho menos ronca, más suave, más como suena habitualmente, menos quebrada, pero bastante monótona.

Debía estar juntando fuerzas para armarse de entereza y mostrarse compuesto delante de sus padres y hermanas, para no volver a hacerse añicos contra el suelo, para no volver a partirse al medio como sucedió horas antes en su departamento después de recibir esa llamada.

"Unas horas de sueño no van a venirte mal" siguió "Voy a estar bien" prometió luego, intuyendo que no querías dormirte porque deseabas estar ahí para él, en caso de que quisiera hablar, en caso de que quisiera compañía silenciosa o en caso de que al quedarse él dormido las pesadillas o malos recuerdos lo asaltaran y precisara que lo despertaras y acunaras hasta que se sintiera mejor y se librara de ellas.

"No tengo sueño, Tony" mentiste.

Estabas exhausta, física y emocionalmente. El tiempo pasado dormitando en sus brazos en el sofá no había hecho mucho, te había cansado aún más, porque habías estado alerta a cambios que pudieran indicar que se había largado a llorar otra vez o que estaba teniendo un sueño inquieto.

Pero no podías simplemente hundirte en el mullido asiento, cerrar los ojos y descansar como si nada. No podías. No conciliarías el sueño con facilidad, probablemente tendrías un buen manojo de pesadillas aguardando para atacarte, no podrías estar tranquila sabiendo que él estaba solo, sin tu presencia para apaciguarlo, sin tus caricias, sin tus besos, sin tu apoyo constante e incondicional. Necesitabas estar despierta, necesitabas poder mirarlo a los ojos, poder transmitirle todo tu amor y todo tu consuelo, poder mimarlo con ternura, poder secar esas lágrimas solitarias que de tanto en tanto se le escapaban, atraparlas antes de que terminaran el recorrido por sus mejillas y llegaran a la comisura de sus labios.

"Cuando aterricemos al amanecer vas a estar reventada si no dormís ahora" insistió.

Sí, estarías reventada y eso significaría que sus padres te verían con ojeras, toda despeinada con tus rulos salvajes saliéndose por todas partes, conteniendo bostezos cada dos segundos, con la piel amarillenta más pálida y cetrina de lo habitual. Pero no te importaba qué aspecto tuvieras. El aspecto en ese marco era lo de menos, ¿no? En un duelo, en una situación en la cual una vida se había perdido y la familia estaba tratando de manejar ese dolor, nadie se fijaría en vos, en tu aspecto. Pero en caso de que lo hicieran, en caso de que alguien lo hiciera, realmente distaba de encontrarse entre lo que considerabas prioridades. Tu prioridad era Tony, cuidarlo a él como él te cuida a vos, protegerlo, hacer que se sintiera tan cómodo como posible, tan contenido como posible.

No, no ibas a permitir que te convenciera con el argumento (válido, por cierto) de que al aterrizar estarías reventada. No te importaba si al aterrizar estabas reventada.

Sin embargo, lo siguiente que te dijo sí te conmovió, sí te movió el alma, sí tocó tu corazón como si él estuviera sosteniéndolo en tus manos.

"Michelle, en este momento lo que más necesito es verte dormir" al escucharlo decir eso arqueaste una ceja, escéptica, y con tu mirada lo invitaste a seguir explicándose "Me siento tranquilo cuando te tengo dormida en mis brazos, me distraigo observándote, y eso me hace bien. Me ayuda a exorcizar mis demonios, me causa una sensación de paz. Verte a vos dormir va a ayudarme a conciliar el sueño"

Estaba diciendo la verdad. Lo escuchabas en su voz, lo veías en sus ojos, lo sentías en su tacto mientras acomodaba algunos de tus bucles detrás de tus (horribles) orejas. Estaba diciendo la verdad. No quería que te durmieras sólo porque estabas cansada, porque estabas agotada, porque necesitabas darle un respiro a tu cuerpo: quería que te quedaras dormida en sus brazos porque eso lo haría sentir bien, porque eso lo serenaría, porque eso le traería calma, porque así podría relajarse: viéndote dormir, escuchando tu respiración calma, abrazándote mientras descansás, como lo venía haciendo casi todas las noches desde hacía dos meses.

Tus labios se curvaron en el fantasma de una sonrisa triste. Lo besaste muy despacio otra vez, lentamente, dejando que tus labios apenas rocen los suyos en una caricia.

Lo miraste a los ojos durante un largo rato, estudiando sus facciones, sus expresiones, recorriendo cada palmo de su rostro con las yemas de tus dedos, viéndolo relajarse bajo tu tacto. El dolor era evidente. Estaba sufriendo, estaba sufriendo muchísimo, probablemente como pocas veces en la vida había sufrido. Seguía, en tu opinión, asemejándose a una criaturita perdida, sólo que él no es una criaturita: es un hombre adulto que ha visto lo peor que el mundo tiene para ofrecer, que convive a diario con situaciones que involucran la muerte de inocentes, la muerte de compañeros de trabajo, la muerte de ciudadanos honestos que prometieron proteger a su país y a sus compatriotas, es un hombre que arriesga su vida todos los días, es un hombre que conoce la maldad de la que el ser humano es capaz, es un hombre que conoce las atrocidades que algunos son capaces de hacer en el nombre de sus religiones o defendiendo una causa cuyo único sentido es crear enemistades y destruir. Sin embargo, nunca antes lo habías visto así, tan frágil, tan débil, tan expuesto, tan vulnerable, tan herido por dentro, nunca.

Y cuando ese hombre destrozado, desgarrado, hecho pedazos te decía que necesitaba verte dormir para poder calmarse, sabías que te decía la verdad. Porque en los mismos ojos donde veías su angustia, su dolor, su necesidad de mantener aprisionados en su garganta los gritos que pugnaban por salir, también veías el amor que siente por vos, la devoción, la ternura, la dulzura, la necesidad que tiene de vos, así como vos tenés una necesidad de él que es más grande de lo que las palabras serían capaces de describir.

Aún en su peor estado, aún sumido en la oscuridad, aún con el alma hecho añicos, aún cuando algo dentro de él se ha quebrado, aún cuando ha perdido algo que jamás recuperará, él es capaz de seguir demostrándote exactamente cuánto significás en su vida, cuánto le hacés falta para poder seguir adelante, para no desmoronarse, para no caerse en el suelo hecho jirones.

Levantaste la barra que separaba ambos asientos para poder acurrucarte a su lado, dejando que tu cabeza se posara sobre su regazo. Sus manos instintivamente empezaron a acariciarte: una de ellas frotaba tu espalda dibujando círculos e infundiéndote calor, mientras que la otra te rascaba detrás de la oreja afectuosamente. Tus párpados se volvieron pesados y se cerraron lentamente, quedando envuelta en una oscuridad total que te absorbió y llevó a un sitio en el cual no oías, veías o sentías nada, solamente lo sentías a él, sentías sus manos mimándote, oías su respiración que como la tuya empezaba a relajarse, e inhalabas la reconfortante y familiar esencia de su perfume mezclado con el tuyo.

* * *

Cuando volviste a abrir los ojos te sentías muchísimo mejor, mucho más repuesta; el cansancio emocional estaba ahí, pero el físico había sido aliviado un poco. No tardaste en enfocar la vista y no sufriste la típica desorientación que tienen algunos cuando recién se despiertan: sabías dónde estabas, sabías por qué estabas ahí, sabía lo que sucedería cuando llegaran a Chicago, sabías que tu tarea principal era la de cuidar a Tony.

Te incorporaste despacio hasta quedar en posición sentada. Él estaba recostado en su asiento, con el rostro surcado por los restos de las lágrimas que debió haber llorado en sueños, pero profundamente dormido, respirando pausada y rítmicamente y con un aspecto de paz en sus facciones que te conmovió. Por un instante sentiste culpa, sentiste que quizá deberías haberte quedado despierta para ir secando todas esas lágrimas, pero luego te diste cuenta que si él había logrado relajarse lo suficiente hasta llegar a tener ese aspecto de serenidad en la cara era gracias a la calma que le provocaba verte dormir, tenerte en sus brazos, sentir tu piel bajo sus caricias.

Besaste sus mejillas repetidas veces hasta que abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban rojos e irritados, pero no tanto como lo habían estado horas atrás.

"Ya vamos a llegar, amor" susurraste una vez que él estaba completamente despierto y despejado.

"¿Ahora?" inquirió confundido, mirando a su alrededor.

"En un ratito. Son las seis y veinte" señalaste su reloj pulsera.

Aún adormecido, enterró su cara en tu cuello e inhaló; te estremeciste, como hacés siempre, y sentiste un cosquilleo recorriendo tu columna vertebral.

"Te amo, Michelle" lo oíste decir contra la piel de tu hombro "Nada puede cambiar eso, nadie va a cambiar eso"

Antes de que pudieras abrir la boca para replicar algo a esa súbita e inesperada declaración, había vuelto a quedarse dormido, esta vez anidado en el hueco entre tu cuello y tu hombro, como tantas otras veces vos te habías anidado en ese punto exacto de su anatomía.

Durante los cuarenta minutos siguientes trataste de mantener la mente en blanco para no pensar en nada, para no sentir ninguna emoción. Acariciaste su espalda, pasaste los dedos por sus rulos negro azabache, susurraste cosas tiernas en su oído y lo estrechaste para transmitirle el calor de tu cuerpo.

No le diste mucho pensamiento a eso que te había dicho. Siempre te lo decía, te lo repetía todo el tiempo, siempre estaba abrazándote y derritiéndote con ese tipo de muestras de afecto. ¿Por qué esta vez tendría que significar algo distinto?, ¿por qué deberías haberte sentido sorprendida o anonadada o preocupada?

Lejos estabas de saber, ni siquiera sospechabas que te había dicho eso porque en el fondo intuía que al –egoístamente, porque no hubiera podido aguantar todo ese dolor solo sin tenerte con él – haber permitido que fueras a Chicago te expondría a una situación para nada agradable con su familia.

Lejos estabas de saber que los siguientes días serían difíciles para vos.

Lejos estabas de saberlo.

Por eso cuando lo despertaste suavemente para que se pusiera el cinturón antes de que el avión aterrizara todo lo que podías experimentar por dentro era paz. Paz porque no había puesto objetivos para que lo acompañaras allí, paz porque habías logrado que descansara durante el vuelo, paz porque vos también estabas bastante más descansada, y paz porque podrías seguir curándole todas las heridas hasta hacer que se sintiera mejor, demostrándole lo que ya él sabe: que tu amor es tan grande que puede ser la medicina perfecta.

Lejos estabas de saber que esa medicina perfecta para algunos sería interpretada como veneno.

* * *

Era una mañana despejada; algunas nubes blancas estaban desparramadas por el cielo color azul pálido y el sol de un amarillo frío brillaba entre ellas. El clima de Chicago es, por supuesto, muy diferente al de Los Angeles, porque la temperatura es muchísimo más baja. De pronto te agarró una especie de nostalgia hacia el verano eterno de California, pero sacudiste la cabeza como si estuvieras tratando de ahuyentar a un insecto: no podías, en ese momento, estar pensando en algo tan estúpido como el clima. Estabas allí porque su abuela había muerto, porque él estaba destrozado y necesitaba aferrarse a vos más que a nada, y en menos de dos horas probablemente conocerías a su familia por primera vez (los cuales seguían sin saber absolutamente nada de tu existencia).

Tony estaba ausente, sumergido en sus pensamientos y reflexiones, pero sus dedos seguían firmemente entrelazados con tus dedos, y los dos se mantenían uno muy cerca del otro. A pesar de su ensimismamiento, luego de pasar un rato esperando para retirar el equipaje se dio cuenta de que tenías muchísimo frío (algo que habías estado tratando de disimular), te envolvió en sus brazos y preguntó con vos monótona:

"¿Es la primera vez que venís a Chicago?" a lo que asentiste con la cabeza "Debería haberte advertido de que necesitarías ropa de más abrigo…"

No era su culpa. Sí sabías que necesitarías ropa de más abrigo. Sí sabías que la ropa típica que se usa en California en el otoño o invierno en Chicago no sirve de mucho. Pero no tenías tiempo de ir a tu casa para armar una valija como correspondía (bueno, sí, en realidad tiempo sí tuviste, pero no querías dejarlo solo), así que te conformaste con el bolsito que habías armado para pasar esas dos semanas con él, el cual no incluía más que jeans, camisitas, camisetas y sweaters de hilo.

"No te preocupes, Tony; un poco de aire fresco no va a hacerme mal"

"La casa de mis padres tiene un buen sistema de calefacción, pero de todos modos cuando lleguemos quiero que te abrigues. Alguna de mis hermanas puede prestarte algo"

La casa de sus padres. Cuando dijo eso sentiste el estómago darte un vuelco y un poco de bilis te subió a la garganta. La casa de sus padres. Dios, los conocerías pronto… Habías prometido no dejar que tus emociones, tus nervios, tu vergüenza, tu timidez, tus inseguridades y tu baja autoestima se metieran en el camino esta vez, te habías prometido a vos misma que te mantendrías de piedra para no sucumbir ante ningún sentimiento que pudiera debilitarte y seguir estando fuerte y compuesta para él, para ser su sostén. Habías prometido ignorar todo eso y concentrarte en sanar sus heridas. Pero la realidad es que sos un ser humano de carne y hueso, y si bien ya venías aguantando bastante, en determinado momento sabías – en el fondo, una partecita tuya lo sabía – que los nervios te iban a atacar, y que ibas a tener que esforzarte por mantenerlos dominados y a raya.

Y los nervios te atacaron justo en ese momento, todos juntos y de golpe, luego de que él hiciera ese inocente comentario que para tus oídos fue como un disparo. Uno a uno aparecieron y se hicieron una bola de nieve gigantesca que en escasos treinta segundos creció y creció y creció sin parar, sin que pudieras controlarla, tensándote por completo, haciendo que sintieras en el estómago un cosquilleo desagradable, provocándote un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con la baja temperatura y el hecho de que estabas poco abrigada.

Ibas a conocerlos, un día después del fallecimiento de un miembro de la familia.

Ibas a conocerlos, y ellos no sabían nada de vos, ni siquiera sabían que Tony estaba en pareja con alguien.

La primera y única vez que Tony había llevado una mujer para presentarle a su familia, esa mujer había sido Nina, y las cosas no habían salido bien en esa ocasión y de acuerdo a lo poco que él te contó del tema, no se habían quedado con una buena impresión.

Nina, Nina era la única que él había llevado a casa de sus padres, para presentarle a su familia. No porque estuviera perdidamente enamorado o tuviera planes serios con ella, te había dicho, si no porque sentía que estaba llegando a una edad en la que debía presentarle a alguien a sus padres, porque tenía ilusiones falsas y vacías de que tal vez esa relación podría llegar a un buen puerto (sí, bien falsas y bien vacías eran esas ilusiones; hasta idiotas, casi), porque su madre lo había presionado a tal punto al escuchar que estaba involucrado con alguien que tuvo que darle el gusto de viajar a Chicago con ella para Acción de Gracias, si bien Nina no tenía ni pizca de ganas.

Nina. Nina. Vos eras la segunda mujer que sus padres iban a conocer. La primera había sido Nina.

Nina, quien resultó ser una mentirosa, una víbora, una arpía, una asesina despiadada, una loca, una psicópata, una traidora.

Nina, quien lo había herido profundamente.

Nina, quien lo apuñaló por la espalda.

Nina, quien mermó su confianza en otros a tal grado que construyó paredes alrededor de su corazón y su alma para impedir que alguien más lo hiriera de nuevo y lo hiciera pasar por ese sufrimiento, paredes que solamente vos supiste como derribar.

Nina, quien simplemente lo había estado utilizando para su beneficio.

Nina, que lo usaba como reemplazo – según escuchaste – porque no podía tener a Jack ya bajo sus sábanas y necesitaba desquitarse con alguien.

Nina, quien se había burlado de él abiertamente.

Nina, quien nunca lo había respetado.

Nina, quien era fría como un témpano.

Nina, quien no tenía corazón, sólo una roca negra donde ése debería haber estado.

Nina, quien probablemente hubiera vendido el alma al Diablo en caso de haber tenido cosa tal como un alma.

Sus padres, tan sobre protectores, ¿cuánto más sobre protectores se habían vuelto luego de que esa mujer arrancara el corazón de su hijo y lo hiciera pedazos despiadadamente?, ¿cuánto más sobre protectores se habían vuelto luego de ver en qué estado él había quedado?, ¿cuánto más sobre protectores se habían vuelto luego de que Tony regresara como perro lastimado lamiéndose las heridas?

Sus padres,… ¿podrían ellos confiar en vos?, ¿podrían ellos confiar en que no eras como Nina, en que no iba a ser lo mismo, en que eras distinta, en que no eras otra loca que iba a hacer pedazos a su hijo, acuchillando su auto estima y su confianza?, ¿podrían ellos creer que vos lo amás más que a nada en el mundo y que lo único que querés es estar con él para siempre, hasta el último segundo de tu vida, haciéndolo feliz?, ¿podrían entender que el hecho de que fueras una mujer a la que conoció en la CTU no significa que estés designada a ser una traidora como lo fue Nina?

¿Se darán cuenta que querés sanarlo y cuidarlo o pensarán que solamente vas a hacerle más daño del que ya le hicieron?

¿Y si se disgustan porque Tony te llevó sin avisar?, ¿y si te tildan de entrometida por haber ido a Chicago a interrumpir un momento estrictamente familiar, un momento tan delicado?, ¿y si les molesta tu presencia?, ¿y si se enfadan con Tony por no haberles hablado de vos antes y te culpan por ello, aludiendo que probablemente vos le llenaste la cabeza para que los mantuviera al margen de los recientes acontecimientos en su vida?

El pánico te recorrió de arriba a abajo tan repentina y violentamente que te sentiste mareada por unos instantes. Las voces en tu cabeza hablaban todas al mismo tiempo, diciéndote todas juntas las dudas que habías logrado mantener enfrascadas hasta ese entonces, despertando los sentimientos que te habías esforzado por mantener entumecidos.

Respiraste hondo varias veces, rogando para que él no se diera cuenta de que los nervios estaban comiéndote viva por dentro sin dar muestra de piedad alguna. Trataste de alejar esa nube negra hecha de comentarios filosos y venenosos sobre la terrible cantidad de cosas que podrían salir mal y sobre las posibilidades de que no le agradaras a su familia por un motivo u otro, y te concentraste en él, en la única persona que tiene que importarte, aquella a la que tenés que cuidar.

Querías ignorarlo todo y sólo concentrarte en él.

Apretaste su mano un poquitito más fuerte.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que si él no hubiera estado tan absorto en su propio dolor probablemente hubiera notado la palidez que por unos segundos se adueñó de tu rostro, hubiera notado una ráfaga de temor cruzar tus ojos, hubiera notado la batalla interna y silenciosa que estaban librando tus nervios. Hubiera notado que algo en vos estabas distinto, que estabas de pronto preocupada.

Vos pensabas que él no notaría nada, y eso te tranquilizaba, porque no querías cargar sus hombros con otro peso. No querías generarle a él otras preocupaciones. Eso era lo último que querías y tenías que hacer. Preferías sufrirlo todo en silencio, lidiar vos misma con ello, y permitirle a él realizar su duelo en paz, sabiendo que estabas incondicionalmente a su lado, protegiéndolo de todo, defendiéndolo de todo, ayudándolo a caminar por ese tramo filoso lleno de sensaciones tristes y recuerdos agridulces, manteniéndote en pie para poder sostenerlo a él sin que se cayera.

Además, él lucía tan distante, tan encerrado en sí mismo, tan absorto, con la cabeza gacha para que nadie notara sus ojos rojos, llorosos e irritados, tomando tu mano y dejando que lo guiaras, muy cerca de vos para no perder el calor que le trasmitías, su piel color bronce más pálida de lo normal, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate sin brillo, opacos, nublados…

No creíste que fuera a notar nada, como si su mirada estuviera vuelta hacia dentro, hacia su corazón roto por la muerte de su abuela, hacia sus sentimientos resquebrajados, como si su mirada estuviera desconectada de cualquier cosa perteneciente al exterior, vos incluida, porque a vos no necesitaba mirarte para saber que estabas ahí, sólo necesitaba sentirte.

Sin embargo, te sorprendió cuando, minutos después de haber recuperado sus valijas, mientras se aproximaban hacia la salida del aeropuerto donde esperarían a que Martina los recogiera, tomó tu brazo con suavidad para detenerte y mirándote con una intensidad inmensa, como si fueras lo único existente sobre la faz de la Tierra, te dijo:

"Michelle" la mano que no estaba sujetando la tuya soltó la manija de la valija-carrito dejándola a un lado, para poder acariciar tu frente, tus mejillas y luego enredar entre sus dedos un par de bucles demasiado cortos para quedar aprisionados por el broche de plástico con el que recogiste tu cabello ", sos la mujer a la que amo, la única mujer a la que alguna vez amé de verdad, y en lo que a mi concierne no hay otra persona con la que preferiría pasar el resto de mis días" su voz era pausada, pesada, cargada de emoción y devoción, y por un momento sentiste tus ojos humedecerse "Sé que no es la mejor forma de que conozcas a mi familia…"

Acababa de sacar a relucir el tema que los dos habían estado evitando tocar, el tema sobre el cual los dos habían andado en puntas de pie durante las últimas horas sin comentar nada, como si tal no existiera, como si estuviera protegido por una gigantesca e impenetrable burbuja de plástico que lo aislaba y hacía invisible.

Acababa de sacar a relucir el tema que vos habías preferido ignorar y apartar de tu mente porque no querías cargarlo a él de problemas, no querías que él además de todo tuviera que ocuparse de aliviar tus nervios, tus inseguridades, tus ataques de timidez y vergüenza; no correspondía, no en ese momento, no cuando él estaba con el corazón roto y sangrando.

Respiraste hondo. Estabas a punto de interrumpirlo, pero cuando abriste la boca no salió sonido alguno, por lo cual él siguió hablando, su mano entonces en tu hombro, sus ojos aún clavados en tus ojos transmitiéndote una dulzura que obviamente era mucho más enorme que su tristeza, incluso si su tristeza era avasalladora:

"…, pero la única explicación que le encuentro a esto en este momento es que son cosas que suceden. Desearía que para nosotros no hubiera sucedido así" un breve instante de silencio se formó entre ambos, durante el cual presionaste tus labios contra la comisura de los suyos; luego continuó: "… La única razón por la cual no te obligué a quedarte en Los Angeles es porque sabía que ibas a insistir en venir conmigo de todos modos, y porque si no te tengo conmigo ahora el dolor va a ser tan insoportable que voy a estallar. Vos sos lo único sosteniéndome"

Soltaste su mano para poder enredar tus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Estaban en un aeropuerto, rodeados de gente que entraba y salía, rodeados de ruido y bullicio y risas y teléfonos celulares sonando y voces monótonas que a través de megáfonos anunciaban datos sobre los vuelos que llegaban o que debían ser abordados, pero no te interesaba: no ibas a mantener a raya los niveles de muestras de afecto. Apoyaste la cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y sentiste sus propios brazos envolviéndote, provocando que una oleada de tranquilidad barriera tu alma hasta dejarla limpia de cualquier preocupación.

"Sé que es una actitud egoísta" musitó "Estoy siendo injusto con mis padres porque mantuve lo nuestro oculto por más tiempo del debido, pero más injusto estoy siendo con vos… Sé que es una actitud egoísta" repitió ", lo sé, pero te necesito conmigo como nunca creí llegar a necesitar a alguien. Te necesito acá, curándome. Si no me derrumbé de dolor es por vos" dijo de nuevo, levantando con suavidad tu cabeza para poder mirar dentro de tus ojos y luego besarte los párpados mientras frotaba la punta de su nariz contra la punta de tu nariz "Tenerte acá es mi mejor remedio, me hacés todo el bien que nadie más podría hacerme en un momento como este. Creéme que forzarte a pasa por esto – conocer a mi familia así" aclaró, como si aclaración alguna hiciera falta, como si no hubieras sabido desde el principio hacia dónde se dirigía con sus palabras " – es lo último que hubiera querido, y sé que vas a decirme que no debo, pero me siento culpable… por ponerte en esta situación… Sé que es difícil, sé que sos tímida y vergonzosa" estaba perdiendo la coherencia otra vez "… Michelle, te necesito tanto ahora, necesitaba tenerte acá conmigo… Ayer me hubiera muerto sin vos…"

"Tony, está bien…" trataste de calmarlo, acariciando sus mejillas y frotando su espalda.

Pero él te interrumpió otra vez, casi con desesperación.

"Michelle, digan lo que digan sobre nosotros" estaba mirándote a los ojos tan profundamente que podías sentirlo penetrar en tu alma con esos dos océanos de color chocolate ", reaccionen como sea que reaccionen, opinen lo que opinen" hizo una pausa, tomó aire; era como si dentro de su cerebro, en medio del dolor, la rabia y la confusión por la súbita muerte de su abuela, estuviera buscando las palabras indicadas para expresarse, como si estuviera tratando de tomar un sentimiento muy complejo y transformarlo en una oración hablada "… Michelle, yo voy a amarte siempre y nada puede cambiar eso, ni nadie. Si ellos no saben ver lo maravillosa y hermosa que sos, si no saben ver que gracias a vos volví a creer en las cosas buenas que tiene la vida…"

"Tony, ¿por qué estás hablando así?" le preguntaste de golpe compungida, antes de poder contener el interrogante que se precipitó por tu lengua y salió de tu boca sin que pudieras controlarla.

No sabías si estaba cegado de angustia y por eso tenía la cabeza tan nublada como los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no sabías si él estaba asustado y confundido ante la perspectiva de presentarte a su familia, no sabías si te hablaba en serio o si hablaba desde un dolor que estaba haciendo que perdiera la razón, pero lo que estaba diciéndote no era para nada alentador. Más bien la forma en que insistía que siempre iba a amarte, que siempre iba a cuidarte y que nunca nadie cambiaría eso – pensara lo que pensara su familia, reaccionaran como reaccionaran, dijeran lo que dijeran – estaba haciendo que te sintiera aterrorizada. Comenzabas a sospechar de que había algo que él no estaba diciéndote, hasta casi podías tocarlo en el aire de tan palpable que era el presentimiento, pero no era el momento de exigirle que te lo dijera o de hacerle preguntas al respecto.

"¿Por qué estás diciendo esto?" la angustia que querías ocultar, sin embargo, era evidente en tu tono de voz, y te hubiera gustado patearte por haber dejado que saliera a la luz una partecita de tu sufrimiento, ese sufrimiento que se suponía debías ignorar y disimular para poder cuidar de él.

"Sólo para que lo sepas" quiso tranquilizarte, tomando tu rostro entre sus manos "Solamente quiero aliviar los nervios que sé estás sintiendo, mi vida" dijo, frotando sus manos en tu espalda.

Suspiraste, dejando escapar el aire que habías estado conteniendo. No le creías, pero tampoco podías cuestionarlo. Pero no le creías. Algo andaba mal, era como si lo presintieras; aunque él tratara de ocultarlo, sabías que algo andaba mal.

Y te dolía la cabeza, te dolía la cabeza y eso te provocaba oleadas de náuseas subiendo y bajando por tu garganta. De golpe te había agarrado un horrible e intenso dolor de cabeza que te martillaba las sienes. Quizá era porque aunque te habías levantado más repuesta, la realidad era que habías dormido poco. Quizá era porque todavía no habías desayunado nada y las papas fritas de la madrugada anterior te habían caído como un puñetazo al hígado. Quizá era simplemente porque estabas emocional y físicamente exhausta, y aunque quisieras disimularlo tu cuerpo estaba pasándote el reclamo.

No querías más que abrazarlo y pasar el resto de tu existencia perdida en esos brazos, escondiéndote de todo, de su familia incluso. Pero eso _sí_ hubiera sido una actitud egoísta. Querías salir corriendo con él y escaparte, pero, ¿cómo ibas a hacer eso? Sus necesidades estaban antes que las tuyas, y él necesitaba ir y ver a sus padres, a sus hermanas, despedirse de su abuela por última vez, concretar como correspondía el proceso de duelo. Que de repente el pánico hubiera empezado a darte todas las cuchilladas que habías logrado esquivar durante las horas anteriores, que él hubiera sacado el tema y hubiera dicho eso que te había descolocado por completo, no te daba derecho a pensar que estaba justificado comportarte como la típica novia histérica y demandante. Lo que tenías que hacer era cuidarlo a él, debías mantener eso en mente, pero no ibas a poder hacerlo si los pensamientos que tenías en la cabeza se basaban en que – para evitar cualquier situación incómoda o desagradable con su familia – tenías que esconderte en sus brazos del resto del mundo o salir corriendo y nunca más mirar atrás.

Sí, los malos presentimientos te devoraban, y de pronto ya no estabas segura de que todo fuera a salir bien (si es que en una circunstancia como aquella hay algo a lo que pueda etiquetárselo con el rótulo de 'salió bien'). No sabías qué hacer, ni qué decir ni cómo reaccionar a eso que con mirada desesperada él te había dicho mientras acunaba tu rostro en sus manos, como si estuviera seguro de que su familia iba a poner alguna clase de objeción o que no serías bien recibida.

Estaban asaltándote las dudas, una peor que la otra: ¿y si él ya te había mencionado a sus padres y ellos se habían mostrado desconfiados?, ¿y si te estaba ocultando algo para protegerte?, ¿y si…?

Dios, había tantos _'¿y sí?'_ devorándote por dentro, haciendo que te sintieras débil y floja. Pero no podía sucumbir, no podías derribarte. Eras vos su sostén, lo que estaba manteniéndolo a él apenas funcionando, lo que estaba dándole fuerzas. ¿Cómo ibas vos a quebrarte y a ceder al ataque de nervios que hubieras tenido en otro contexto ante la perspectiva de conocer a tus suegros improvisadamente y sin que ellos supieran que vos estabas yendo?

Querías besarlo apasionadamente para calmarte un poco (besarlo siempre te ayuda a relajarte), pero estaban en un lugar público (y aunque sintieras que sobre la faz de la Tierra existían sólo ustedes dos, tampoco podías comerle la boca de un beso en medio de un aeropuerto como si estuvieran los dos solos). Estabas de repente tan confundida, con los pensamientos tan mezclados y tan dados vuelta, ni siquiera vos entendías lo que estaba pasando en tu cabeza, ni siquiera vos podías comprender las oleadas de pánico que te recorrían de arriba a abajo.

Si estabas nerviosa (y librando una batalla interna para disimularlo) antes, ahora que él te había detenido para decirte eso, ahora que él te había mirado con esa locura y esa intensidad, ahora que él te había jurado prácticamente que nada que dijeran, opinaran, acotaran o pensaran cambiaría su amor por vos… Bueno, ahora más que nervios sentías pavor, y si no hubieras sabido que él dependía de vos literalmente para mantenerse en pie, entonces hubieras rogado para que la tierra se partiera en dos debajo de ti y te hiciera el favor de tragarte entera sin dejar rastros.

Pero a él lo amás tanto, lo adorás tanto… Por él soportarías cualquier cosa.

Por él recorrerías el infierno ida y vuelta varias veces.

Por él harías el intento de caminar sobre el agua, y morirías ahogada con gusto.

Por él moverías el cielo y la tierra.

Por él cruzarías los mares, sólo por abrazarlo.

Por él harías cualquier cosa.

Por él sacrificarías cualquier cosa.

Por él no hay nada que no harías.

Si resulta que su familia está compuesta por fieras que por algún motivo están dispuestas a atacarte, vas a aguantar los ataques sin chistar, vas a soportar todo, sólo por él.

Solamente por él.

"Va a estar todo bien, amor" te prometió una vez más, frotando sus manos en tus hombros para darte calor, del mismo modo en que vos habías estado las últimas horas tratando de darle calor a él "Solamente quería tratar de quitarte un poco de presión de los hombros; perdón si algo de lo que dije te asustó" trata de sonreírte a pesar de su pena creciente y honda, y vos le devolvés la sonrisa con el mismo esfuerzo. No eran sonrisas, en realidad, ninguno de los dos había logrado más que formar una mueca cargada de angustia proveniente de diferentes fuentes, pero al menos estaban tratando.

Estaban tratando por el otro. Eso hace al amor que sienten tan grande y tan invencible, tan profundo como el más profundo océano: los dos harían lo que fuera por el otro, los dos valoran el bienestar del otro más que el propio bienestar. Él, a pesar de que estaba muriéndose de un desgarro emocional, trataba de cuidarte, trataba de juntar las fuerzas necesarias para poder despojarte de tus miedos, incluso si en ese momento dentro suyo no había fuerza alguna.

Esa vez falló, sin embargo, porque luego de que tuviera ese pequeño arrebato en el cual había salido del ensimismamiento en que estaba sumergido para decirte que te amaría pasara lo que pasara y dijera su familia lo que dijera, tus nervios en lugar de aliviarse empeoraron, empeoraron tanto que los sentías quemándote viva por dentro. Empeoraron tanto tus nervios, que hasta podías degustar el sabor amargo en la boca, en la lengua y en los labios, esos mismos labios que él acarició con los suyos suavemente una vez más.

"Está bien" musitaste, y te generó cierta satisfacción darte cuenta que habías sonado bastante convincente.

Lo tomaste de la mano otra vez y ambos reanudaron la marcha camino a la salida del aeropuerto, abriéndose paso entre el gentío. Él había vuelto a caer presa de sus reflexiones internas, y otra vez parecía un fantasma, un cuerpo que caminaba guiado por vos, sin voluntad, casi inerte, que se mantenía de pie porque vos estabas ahí para llevarlo, para guiarlo. Sus ojos estaban opacos otra vez, ya no brillaba en ellos esa luz casi febril que se había apoderado de su mirada cuando te había dicho todas esas cosas minutos atrás; estaban otra vez nublados, sombríos, abarrotados de lágrimas que él se negaba a dejar caer.

Vos también habías pasado por esos cambios bruscos emocionales varias veces, así que eso no te preocupaba. Te partía el alma, sí, porque verlo sufrir a él era terrible, peor que cualquier castigo, pero no te preocupaba, porque en los procesos de duelo es normal. Luego de situaciones traumáticas, pérdidas, abandonos o circunstancias muy difíciles y demoledoras, durante las primeras semanas vos has pasado de limpiar el departamento frenéticamente y trabajar como una loca sin parar ni darle tiempo al cerebro de descansar, a dormir un fin de semana entero sin siquiera comer; de los ojos vidriosos y secos y sentirte vacía, a querer encerrarte en el baño y llorar; de meterte bajo la ducha vestida para sentir la ropa pegándose sobre la piel y el agua caliente quemándote, a gritar en silencio durante la noche mordiendo la almohada para amortiguar el ruido.

Hace mucho que no pasás por ninguna de esas etapas, y ahora que lo tenés a Tony en tu vida creés que probablemente nunca más tengas que sobrellevar el dolor de ése modo, pero tu experiencia previa permite que entiendas la clase de montaña rusa emocional en la que él va subido (parecida a muchas montañas rusas emocionales a las que te has subido vos en tus cortos pero llenos de trabas, obstáculos y demasiados problemas veinticuatro años de vida).

Había momentos en los que parecía volver a conectarse con la realidad y te hablaba, te acariciaba, pero luego volvía a meterse hacia adentro, aislándose, encerrándose dentro de sí mismo, convirtiéndose en un fantasma, en una sombra.

Compraron dos vasos descartables de capuchino con leche en un Mc Café y aguardaron la llegada de Martina, quien le había mandado un mensaje avisándole que iba con retraso; necesitaban hacer tiempo, y vos sugeriste tomar algo para desayunar, aunque si bien sus estómagos necesitaban comida ninguno de los dos tenía hambre en realidad. Durante esos veinte minutos entró y salió intermitentemente de esos estados, pasando de uno a otro: un instante estaba besándote como si su vida dependiera de ello y susurrándote al oído que no sabía cómo agradecerte por todo lo que estabas haciendo por él, y luego simplemente cerraba sus brazos flojos alrededor tuyo y recostaba su cabeza en tu hombro, buscando ser reconfortado, hundiéndose dentro de su alma.

Estaban sumidos en silencio cuando su celular volvió a sonar.

"Es Martina" anunció luego de volver a guardar el aparatito en el bolsillo de su pantalón "Nos está esperando"

Tu estómago se tensó en un nudo muy fuerte. A Martina ya la conocías, ése no era el problema: el problema era que encontrarse con Martina, subirse al auto con ella, emprender camino… todos esos eran pasos que guiaban directamente ni más ni menos que al punto en que conocerías a la familia de Tony, el punto en el que ellos te conocerían a vos y – aún más importante – descubrirían que él está enamorado y prácticamente comprometido con una mujer de la que no saben nada, luego del infierno por el que pasó con la anterior persona con quien había entablado una relación.

Dios, toda esa maquinación, todo ese proceso que estaba haciendo tu cabeza empeoraba tu jaqueca.

Respiraste hondo por la que parecía ser la décima vez en lo que iba del día, y te esforzaste por relajarte. De verdad te esforzaste por relajarte, te esforzaste por dejar de pensar, te esforzaste por dejar que las cosas fluyeran, te esforzaste por él, por tu amor. Besaste la palma de su mano y sus nudillos, y le pediste a Dios en silencio que te diera fuerzas en caso de que las cosas – por algún motivo – salieran como tus presentimientos te decían que iban a salir: mal.

No tenías ni idea de lo mal que saldrían.

Ni te imaginabas.

* * *

Estaba de pie frente a un espectacular Lamborghini negro reluciente muy cuidado. No tenía ojeras, pero tampoco llevaba maquillaje puesto. Su aspecto difería mucho al que tenía la última vez que la habías visto, pero seguía transmitiendo su presencia ese mismo aire cargado, imponente, casi intimidante. Vestía un pantalón de jean color azul claro, botas y un abrigo grueso color crema, todo lo cual destacaba su figura naturalmente delgada y esbelta. El cabello negro y lacio estaba recogido en una cola de caballo ni muy alta ni muy floja, y sus manos estaban enfundadas en guantes color blanco manteca (al verlos te percataste de lo frías que estaban tus manos, por no mencionar lo helados que tenías los pies). La piel de su rostro tenía un tono un poco amarillento, probablemente porque no llevaba rubor o base ni ningún maquillaje, y las pequitas desparramadas por las mejillas y la frente resaltaban un poco más.

Sin embargo, debías admitirlo, aún en ese marco, en esa situación, te cruzó como una flecha una sensación de envidia que te duró menos de una milésima de segundo, una sensación de envidia que pasó antes de que llegaras a registrarla completamente: Martina Almeida era hermosa sin esfuerzo, era delgada como una sílfide, tenía clase, tenía estilo, tenía glamur, tenía presencia, emanaba una fuerza impresionante, incluso en un momento de evidente duelo.

Vos nunca serías así. Nunca sería tan flaca. Nunca tendrías un rostro tan delgado y esculpido (solamente pómulos altos muy sonrosados y una cara regordeta, además de tus horribles orejas de elfo, tus ojos orientales y tus pecas). Nunca tendrías ese aire de seguridad natural en todo momento, sólo el aire de seguridad que te envuelve en el ambiente laboral, donde sos otra totalmente distinta a la verdadera Michelle Dessler. En tu vida personal, sin embargo, siempre serías tímida y vergonzosa.

Sólo una estúpida, insegura, con la autoestima pisoteada cientos de veces como vos tendría esos idiotas pensamientos fugaces. Y si Martina te hacía sentir así de fea, así de gorda aún cuando esa no era su intención y sin necesidad de que hiciera o dijera algo, entonces es mejor que en ese momento estuvieras lejos de intuir cómo te sentirías al conocer a sus otras hermanas, lo gorda, fea e inútil que casi todas ellas te harían sentir _a propósito_.

"_Anthony, qué bueno verte_" fueron las palabras que, en español, Martina dijo a su hermano al tiempo que le echaba los brazos al cuello y lo estrechaba brevemente antes de soltarlo. Luego se volvió a vos "Perdón" se disculpó, mirándolos a ambos alternativamente "Llevo tan sólo unas horas con mamá y ya me olvidé completamente que el resto de las personas fuera de mi casa hablan en Inglés" por el resto de las personas se refería a _vos_, obviamente, y eso hacía que te sintieras un poquito mal, como dejada de lado, peor no te hundiste en eso.

"Está bien" musitaste "Martina, siento mucho lo de tu abuela" expresaste de todo corazón.

Vos habías pasado por lo mismo, también, y sabías lo que se sentía. Sabías muy bien lo que se sentía, lo habías atravesado en carne propia.

"Gracias" respondió, regalándote una sonrisa débil pero sincera "Mi abuela llevaba meses sufriendo" notaste de soslayo como Tony bajaba la cabeza; podrías haber jurado que viste una lágrima caer contra el pavimento y dejar su marca redonda y húmeda allí "Fue una batalla larga contra una enfermedad complicada que ni siquiera la ciencia aún puede entender"

Esa oración significaba: '_si la ciencia no puedo explicarlo, ¿cómo vamos a pretender entenderlo nosotros?_'. Era un pensamiento que guiaba a la aceptación: el problema del que sufría la pobre anciana ni siquiera era claro para aquellos que se suponía contaban con todas las herramientas para comprenderlo a fondo, ¿entonces por qué darse la cabeza contra la pared intentando buscar una explicación a algo que carece de ella?

Ojalá con el tiempo Tony lo entendiera así también. Ojalá pudiera empezar a comprender que lo que había sucedido no era culpa de nadie, que son cosas que simplemente suceden, y que cada uno lo maneja como puede. Sabías que él estaba triste porque durante los últimos años la comunicación con su abuela se había cortado y él había dejado de llamar porque lo frustraba que ella no pudiera recordarlo, porque lo hería, porque el dolor lo destrozaba. Sabías que se arrepentía de no haberla llamado o visitado más seguido, como su mamá le aconsejaba constantemente que hiciera. Esperabas que pudiera perdonarse a sí mismo y no quedarse con eso clavado en el corazón, con esa espina atravesándole el alma. Esperabas que pudiera aceptar que cuando una enfermedad así ataca a un ser querido, cada miembro de la familia reacciona como puede y lleva la circunstancia como puede. Esperabas que pudiera tener la misma sabiduría que Martina, a pesar de su corta edad, mostraba en sus palabras, porque eso sería lo mejor para él, para su propio bien, para que su duelo resultara más llevadero y menos doloroso y no le quedara para siempre el sabor amargo y la sensación de haberle fallado a su abuela o de haberla abandonado.

Quizá a él le llevaría más tiempo hacer las paces con lo sucedido. Quizá a él le deparaba un duelo más largo y más profundo. Quizá esa tristeza iba a acompañarlo hasta el día en que muriera. Quizá necesitara pasar por un proceso más complejo. Quizá necesitara esperar hasta poder darse permiso para descargarse completamente y expresar todas sus emociones de golpe y enteramente en lugar de liberar pequeñas dosis de a ratos. Quizá a él le costaría un poco más.

Lo sabías por experiencia propia también: cada uno maneja sus propios tiempos y hace sus razonamientos a distintos ritmos en estas situaciones. Seis años habían pasado desde el fallecimiento de tu abuela, y si bien la herida en tu alma había cerrado no estaba del todo cicatrizada: a veces se abría, a veces te agarraba nostalgia, a veces te arrepentías de ciertas actitudes que deberían haber sido diferentes, a veces los recuerdos te inundaban hasta hacer que te sintieras ahogada, a veces soñabas con ella y te despertabas llorando, a veces la extrañabas muchísimo sin saber por qué, a veces te preguntabas cómo hubiera sido todo si ella no hubiera muerto cuando eras tan joven, a veces te agarraban ataques de culpa porque no podías evitar cuestionarte si todo el esfuerzo que había puesto para cuidarte y criarte bien no la había conducido a una muerte prematura.

Esas marcas, esas heridas, se quedan hasta el momento en que respirás por última vez. No se van. No se olvidan. No se borran. Se aprende a vivir con ellas, nada más, a aceptarlo y a dejarlo ir, a comprender que la vida es un ciclo que en un momento se acaba, y que mientras uno sigue con su ciclo, muchos otros concluyen el suyo, pero no desaparecen. Probablemente cuando él tenga sesenta años, el dolor siga estando, ese mismo dolor que siente ahora, sólo que mitigado y atenuado una vez que aprenda a vivir con él. Así te pasó a vos, con todas las pérdidas y abandonos que sufriste: aprendiste a vivir con el dolor, quizá no expertamente, pero sos joven y seguís aprendiendo. Y sabés que él va a aprender. Vos ibas a estar ahí, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, durante el tiempo que hiciera falta, para cuidarlo y acompañarlo.

"Estoy agradecida de que haya fallecido en sueños, tranquila, sin dolor"

La voz de Martina - calma y con un pequeño dejo de emoción – te apartó de tus reflexiones; a medida que las palabras salían de su boca vos sentías la tristeza fluyendo por las venas del hombre de tu vida, que estaba de pie a tu lado con la cabeza semi gacha y esquivando el contacto visual con su hermana, y no pudiste evitar apretar un poco más fuerte su mano para recordarle que estabas ahí y que ahí ibas a estar siempre, hasta el final.

"Ahora está con mi abuelo, y con mis hermanos" casi escuchaste el 'crack' que hizo el corazón de Tony al romperse y estallar de dolor dentro de su pecho ante la mención de su abuelo y de sus dos hermanos fallecidos "y con muchas otras personas a las que amaba" concluyó, y podrías haber jurado que los ojos de la abogada estaban un poco húmedos, no precisamente por el clima frío y ventoso.

Martina también, la igual que vos, estaba conteniendo sus emociones, sólo que ella lo hacía para no mostrar debilidad, para mostrarse entera. Ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo a llorar, a quebrarse, a sufrir abiertamente, y sin embargo elegía como vos tragarse todo, guardarse todo.

Un instante de silencio se formó entre los tres por un breve par de segundos, hasta que Tony – con la vista aún clavada en el suelo – soltó una pregunta en forma de murmullo apenas audible:

"¿No sufrió?"

"No, Anthony" Martina extendió su mano para cerrarla alrededor del brazo de Tony, y lo miró con una dulzura que materializaba el fuerte y estrecho vínculo que unía a ambos hermanos "Fue más el sufrimiento que atravesó en estos últimos años a medida que" dudó antes de continuar, por tan solo una fracción de segundo "... se deterioraba, que lo que sufrió ayer cuando finalmente partió. Creéme: cuando murió, estaba en paz"

"¿Cómo está papá?" levantó la cabeza despacio, y sus ojos color chocolate oscuro se encontraron con los de su hermana "Quise llamarlo pero… Estaba destrozado" admitió, con vergüenza, apretando tu mano "No hubiera sabido qué decir… Además no quería que me escuchara así de destruido"

"Papá está bien" lo tranquilizó ella enseguida "Él está bien, Tony, en serio" insistió para disipar cualquier duda "Está aliviado. Él y mamá, los dos. La abuela no merecía seguir consumiéndose así, y ella ahora está en un lugar mejor. Mamá y papá están tranquilos porque saben que la cuidaron hasta el final, y que ella ahora puede descansar de verdad. Lo único que quieren ahora es que estemos todos unidos como una familia para despedir a la abuela y que pasemos algunos días juntos, aunque la mayoría de nosotros vamos a volver a nuestras respectivas ciudades mañana por la noche, porque tenemos que trabajar"

Sentiste una oleada de bienestar recorrerte por dentro al escuchar que sus padres estaban calmados y no en medio de un oscuro, profundo y hondo duelo plagado de dolor y desesperación como el que Tony estaba atravesando, no sólo porque eso sería lo mejor para él, para ayudarlo a lidiar con su propia angustia, si no porque parte de lo que te aterrorizaba era irrumpir en un momento tan íntimo y tan privado. No te hubiera gustado llegar como una infiltrada en una situación de tristeza incontenible e inentendible. Si bien no es la circunstancia ideal y una partecita tuya sigue gritando que sería genial que bajo tus pies se abriera la tierra y te tragara enterita, uno de los muchos nudos que tenés en la garganta y en el estómago se aflojó un poco, permitiéndote respirar mejor.

"Creo que deberíamos ir yendo" propuso Martina, bajando los lentes de sol ahumados color caramelo – de Chanel, notaste – que llevaba sobre la cabeza "Mamá está preparando el desayuno para todos" añadió al tiempo que destrababa las puertas y el baúl del Lamborghini negro presionando un pequeño botón adherido a la llave del coche "No va a estar hasta dentro de un largo rato porque cuando me fui recién había empezado a preparar la masa para los panqueques y la mayoría seguían durmiendo, pero cuanto antes lleguemos mejor"

Tenías planeando, naturalmente, sentarte en el asiento de atrás con Tony, o dejar que Tony se sentara delante con su hermana si así lo quería, pero antes de que pudieras mover un músculo, Martina se dirigió a vos:

"Sentate adelante conmigo, Michelle" te pidió, aunque en realidad más que una petición o sugerencia sonaba como algo parecido a una orden dada con amabilidad "Es un viaje de casi cuarenta y cinco minutos, y mi hermano va a quedarse dormido en cuanto pise el acelerador. A menos que vos también quieras descansar, claro" agregó luego, pero aunque no pudieras ver sus ojos porque estaban escondidos detrás de ese carísimo par de lentes, la forma en que había hablado y algo en su lenguaje corporal te decían que quería aprovechar el recorrido hasta la casa de sus padres para hablar con vos.

El solo pensar en que Martina Almeida tuviera cosas que advertirte, consejos para darte o alguna acotación para hacer antes de que conocieras a tus suegros hizo que te diera un vuelco el estómago, y te sentiste otra vez como una nena chiquita a la que mandan a la oficina del director por mala conducta (aunque tu conducta siempre fue impecable y nunca te castigaron, así que no sabés cómo es que te manden a la oficina del director, pero la comparación te pareció apropiada de todos modos).

Buscaste la mirada de Tony con tu mirada mientras Martina abría el maletero para poner tu bolso y su valija dentro, como preguntándole qué prefería que hicieras, a lo que él contestó en voz bajita:

"Creo que dormir un poco me haría bien" admitió. Luego te acercó hacia sí cariñosamente, besó tu frente y susurró sólo para que vos lo oyeras "Y creo que a mi hermana le haría bien hablar con alguien que no sea de mi familia, alguien que pueda escucharla. No me parece algo que Martina haría, a decir verdad, pero en estos casos nunca se sabe"

Así que Tony también había leído en Martina las intenciones de conversar con vos, sólo que él lo había interpretado como que ella necesitaba despejarse, distraerse o descargarse con alguien ajeno al circuito familiar, con alguien imparcial, por llamarlo de algún modo, mientras que vos lo interpretabas como que quería darte una lista de mandamientos a seguir para hacer las cosas bien (lo cual si bien te hubiera prendido fuego los nervios hubieras agradecido), o darte advertencias sobre temas que deberías evitar mencionar, temas de los que sí debés hablar, cómo actuar, cómo comportarte, como si tuvieras que seguir un protocolo.

Trataste de forzar a tu cerebro a dejar de pensar y trabajar tanto y a tantos decibeles. Simplemente le regalaste a Tony una sonrisa reconfortante, besaste su frente y sin usar palabras – sólo con la mirada – le dijiste que no se preocupara, que descasara tranquilo, que vos te ocuparías de mantener acompañada a su hermanita.

* * *

Tal como Martina había previsto, Tony se quedó dormido en cinco minutos. Por el espejo retrovisor lo observaste, y notaste que sus facciones estaban relajadas. No había lágrimas frescas en su rostro y su semblante no estaba tenso. Los mismos labios que en incontables ocasiones te habían regalado las sonrisas más hermosas estaban rectos y sin expresión alguna, pero al menos su cara no estaba contorsionada en una mueca de tristeza que indicara que estaba teniendo una pesadilla o que su sueño era intranquilo.

"¿Cómo fue el vuelo?" preguntó cuando llegaron al primer semáforo en un tono de voz no muy distinto a un susurro para no despertarlo.

Estuviste a punto de contestar con un seco y reservado 'bien', pero te arrepentiste: iba a sonar demasiado frío.

"La mayor parte del tiempo dormimos. Muchas gracias por habernos conseguido los pasajes" agregaste.

"No hay de qué. A mi mamá le hubiera dado un ataque si Anthony no hubiera venido cuanto antes"

_¿No va a agarrarle un ataque cuando sepa que 'Anthony' viene con una novia de la que ni siquiera han oído hablar?_

La pregunta sarcástica había sido disparada por una vocecita en tu cerebro, y en reacción a ella estuviste a punto de dejar escapar por entre tus labios el eco de una risa amarga. Podrías haberle hecho esa pregunta, pero hubiera estado demasiado fuera de lugar y además hubiera sonado egocéntrico: la familia Almeida en este momento – estén llevando un duelo terrible o estén en paz y rezando por el alma de su abuela – tiene preocupaciones mayores que vos.

O eso creías. Eso creías vos: que iban a estar ocupados dándose apoyo los unos a los otros, unidos como familia, recordando los buenos tiempos vividos con la abuela y contando anécdotas, que en realidad no van a tener tiempo de mirarte, de estudiarte, de juzgarte.

Qué equivocada que estabas.

"¿Cómo están tus hermanas?" preguntaste con simpatía.

"Estamos todos muy tranquilos" repitió "A decir verdad" bajó la voz aún más "creo que Anthony es quien peor se lo ha tomado" lo señaló con un gesto de la cabeza, sin voltearse, sin desviar los ojos de la carretera "Tiene muy mal aspecto" señaló, destacando lo que era obvio "Siempre fue el favorito de la abuela – junto conmigo – pero cuando su enfermedad se agravó al punto tal que dejó de reconocernos el contacto entre ellos se rompió. A Anthony le hacía mucho daño, le traía recuerdos" relajó los hombros y exhalo largamente "Bueno, mi hermano ya debe haberte hablado de ello" dijo.

Asentiste levemente, sintiendo una oleada de pena otra vez recorrerte, pensando en lo terrible que debe ser todo esto para él, y en cuán desgarrado debe estar por dentro, pensando en que – aunque cuando él sufre vos sufrís lo mismo – tal vez su dolor es aún mayor, mucho más grande de lo que podrías imaginar.

"Me alegra que mi hermano te tenga, Michelle" Martina comentó, y el corazón te dio un vuelco al tiempo que la panza se te llenaba de mariposas, lo cual luego de tantas lágrimas que venías acumulando en tu pecho era una sensación bastante agradable "Si no te hubiera tenido a vos para, literalmente, mantenerlo en pie, estaría tirado en la cama llorando como una criatura y habría tenido que ir yo a buscarlo y arrastrarlo hasta el aeropuerto"

Quizá la manera de decirlo había sido brusca, pero empezabas a darte cuenta que a la hora de decir la verdad, para Martina Almeida la brusquedad no era más que un hecho.

"Tu hermano me mantuvo a mi en pie muchas más veces de las que yo a él" confesaste, con la vista clavada en tu regazo y la cabeza un poco gacha para que no viera el terrible rojo intenso del que se habían teñido tus mejillas cuando dijiste eso.

"Mi hermano tiene una debilidad con vos" prosiguió "Cuando llegué estaba tomándote de la mano y abrazándote contra él como si fueras esencial cual oxigeno para él" vos sentías la cara ardiendo, y debe haberse dado cuenta, porque luego se disculpó ": No quiero incomodarte con nada de esto, Michelle" aclaró "Sé que sos el eje del universo de mi hermano, y que tratar de separarlo de vos sería la locura más grande que podría cometerse contra él"

¿Tratar de separarlo de vos?, ¿por qué tenía que mencionar eso?, ¿por qué usar esas palabras?, ¿por qué alguien habría de tratar de separarlo de vos?

¿Por qué?

Te entró un pánico súbito, como si dentro de vos hubieran encendido muchas alarmas con luces de color rojo y sirenas ensordecedoras.

Esa vez no pudiste contenerte, y antes de que tu cerebro siquiera las procesara, las palabras estaban saliéndote de la boca:

"Martina, ¿por qué alguien habría de tratar de cometer la locura de separarme de tu hermano?" usaste prácticamente lo que ella misma había dicho, para que no quedaran dudas de que las dos estaban hablando de la misma cosa, que las dos estaban apuntando a lo mismo, que vos habías escuchado perfectamente lo que ella había dicho.

Suspiró, miró por el espejo retrovisor para asegurarse de que Tony seguía dormido (lo cual provocó que vos instintivamente desviaras la mirada para cerciorarte también de que seguía sumergido en un sueño tranquilo), pero no dijo nada hasta que llegaron al siguiente semáforo.

Su expresión, notaste, era la de quien tiene en la punta de la lengua y casi saliéndosele de los labios algo que sabe que no tiene que decir, algo que sabe _se supone no tiene que decir_, pero que quiere decir igual. Casi podías ver – como si en lugar de piel su frente fuera transparente – los engranajes de su cerebro trabajando, maquinando, decidiendo qué hacer.

Lo siguiente que te dijo luego de un segundo parecido a una eternidad fue:

"Michelle, sé que no debería haberlo hecho…"

Sonaba como que estaba a punto de confesar algo.

Sus ojos buscaron los tuyos, y no pudiste hacer más que sostenerle la mirada, mientras tu estómago quemaba por dentro debido a los nervios: no te gustaba el tono que estaba usando, empático o condescendiente (no sabrías bien cómo describirlo, era más bien una sensación punzante y picosa que te daba en la columna vertebral). Eso sólo podía indicar problemas

"… Pero mi mamá empezó a hacer muchas preguntas anoche, y siguió haciendo otras mil preguntas esta mañana… Me retrasé porque estaba lidiando con mi madre histérica indagando sobre por qué Anthony no había venido con Kiefer y conmigo anoche, por qué tenía que ir a buscarlo yo al aeropuerto en la mañana, me acusaba de estar ocultándole algo" casi pudiste escuchar las palabras que siguieron antes de que las dijera, antes de que finalizara su confesión "… Puedo distorsionar la verdad en mi trabajo si hace falta para armarme de una mano de cartas a mi favor, puedo mentir, puedo mantener las expresiones laxas, puedo ser una arpía despiadada a la hora de atacar a un acusado, puedo ser una muy buena actriz y amoldarme a lo que sea, puedo jugar a cara de póquer, puedo pretender que nada me afecta, pero voy a ser brutalmente honesta ahora" se tomó un segundo, como si estuviera intentando juntar el valor para decir algo que nunca antes había compartido con otro ser humano, como si estuviera armándose de valor para admitir una terrible debilidad ": no puedo mentirle a mi mamá cuando me increpa de ese modo. Es mi mamá" se excusó rápidamente.

Se notaba que sentía culpa, aunque no dejaba que sus facciones se desfiguraran en un gesto de ruego ni nada por el estilo. Seguía tan blanca, perfecta y de semblante serio como siempre. Sin embargo, sabías que lamentaba haber hablado de algo que le correspondía abordar a Tony y a nadie más que Tony. No lo hizo a propósito, te diste cuenta, lo sabés, y además, no es tu hermana, así que aunque quisieras tampoco te corresponde señalarla y culparla. Tampoco pensabas, realmente, que Tony fuera a culparla o a enojarse con ella por haber tenido un segundo de debilidad.

"Le dijiste a tu mamá que Tony iba a venir conmigo" no estabas formulando una pregunta, estabas afirmando lo que creías haber entendido para que te confirmara que habías entendido bien o – si tenías mucha suerte – que habías entendido mal.

Pero no habías entendido mal, y lo sabías. La expresión de Martina, aunque laxa, la forma en que había elegido las palabras, la forma en que había justificado su incapacidad para mentirle a una madre que – por lo que te cuenta Tony – sabés puede ser muy persuasiva e insistente, todo ello hace que no necesites más explicación.

"Lo lamento muchísimo, Michelle" se disculpó con sinceridad de nuevo, aunque no estaba rogando o suplicando perdón (porque probablemente ése no sea su estilo; si tiene diecinueve años, un coeficiente intelectual terriblemente alto y ya es abogada egresada en Harvard, no creés que su estilo sea el de rebajarse a suplicar disculpas cuando se equivoca) ", pero cuando puedas conocer mejor a mi mamá vas a notar que es una persona muy especial: sabe cuando uno está ocultando algo, y es una hostigadora bajo cualquier circunstancia. Ni siquiera yo puedo mantenerme firme a veces"

Respiraste hondo varias veces, sin que se notara que tus nervios estaban llevándote al punto en que – si no hubieras estado en presencia de alguien con quien no tenés confianza y si no hubieras sabido que era fundamental que te mantuvieras fuerte para cuidar de Tony – te estaban entrando ganas de hiperventilar. Pero no podías aflojarte.

La madre de Tony (y quizá el padre, y quizá sus otras hermanas) sabía que estabas yendo. Sabía. Sabían. ¿Cuánto más sabría sobre tu relación con su hijo?, ¿cómo se habría tomado enterarse a través de Martina?

Dios, te estaba agarrando otra vez una de esas jaquecas que hacen que sientas martillos dándote con todo desde adentro, directo en las sienes inflamadas e hirviendo.

"¿Cuánto exactamente sabe sobre mi relación con tu hermano?" trataste de sonar tan calmada como fuera posible, y te sorprendió que fingir te saliera tan bien, aunque no estabas segura de poder engañar a Martina, pero tampoco creías que fuera a usar tus preocupaciones o nervios en tu contra para ponerte aún más histérica.

"Sólo un par de cosas básicas; ya estaba llegando tarde para recogerlos en el aeropuerto, no podía demorarme aún más dándole todos los pormenores, y además no me corresponde, así como tampoco me correspondía ceder a los caprichos de mi mamá y contestar sus preguntas. Pero estaba cansada y estresada, y… bueno, es mi mamá" agregó como para sí misma, casi con vergüenza de tener una debilidad que la hubiera llevado a quebrar algo que había prometido a su hermano "Le dije que Anthony estaba bien, que su novia lo estaba cuidando, y eso es verdad. Pensé que mi mamá iba a pegar el grito en el cielo, sin embargo se quedó con la boca abierta, sorprendida. Antes de que pudiera empezar a acribillarme a interrogantes le dije que las cosas entre él y vos van en serio, que se aman, que sos la mujer de su vida sin lugar a dudas y que él necesitaba que lo acompañaras en este momento porque sos la única de la que puede dar fuerzas" sentías el corazón latiendo desaforado en tu pecho, contras las costillas, al escuchar a alguien más describir tus sentimientos por Tony "Luego me fui" terminó de resumir "Ya me había hecho perder demasiado tiempo tratando de quebrarme como si yo fuera una delincuente con información sobre quién hizo el boquete para robar el banco"

A la última parte no le prestaste demasiada atención: estabas debatiéndote entre si era mejor un 'se quedó con la boca abierta', o si hubieras preferido un 'pegó el grito en el cielo'.

No lo sabías.

¿Era mejor que simplemente se hubiera quedado boquiabierta, o hubiera sido preferible que armara un escándalo antes de que ustedes llegaran? ¿Tendría – en la circunstancia de la muerte de su suegra – valor o ganas para armar un escándalo? ¿Quizá no había dicho nada porque en el contexto del funeral de la abuela no tenía energías suficientes para reaccionar como lo hubiera hecho en cualquier otro contexto?

Te iba a estallar la cabeza si no le pedías a Martina su opinión. Era verdad que estabas ahí pura y exclusivamente para acompañar a Tony y ayudarlo a atravesar ese momento de dolor, pero necesitabas algo de alivio, necesitabas consejo. Y aparentemente Martina lo sabía, porque ella había iniciado la conversación, ¿con qué otro motivo hubiera sido si no el de advertirte o encaminarte un poco hacia la dirección correcta?

"Martina, honestamente, me siento una intrusa irrumpiendo en tu familia en este momento" confesaste con voz pausada "Pero Tony me necesita…"

"Ya lo sé" interrumpió tus excusas y explicaciones, sacando una mano del volante por un segundo para hacer un ademán que indicaba que no era necesario, que ella comprendía "Lo sé, Michelle, sé que ni vos ni Anthony querían que las cosas salieran así con mis papás y con mis hermanas. Mi mamá debe estar caminando por las paredes en este momento" el estómago te dio otro vuelco ", pero no va a decir nada al respecto y va actuar como si no supiera nada, va a dejar que Anthony le explique"

¿Era aquello una especie de castigo morboso?, ¿hacer pasar a Tony por eso de tener que presentarte y explicarle algo que su madre ya sabía? ¿O acaso era para cubrir a Martina y que Tony no se enojara con ella por haber cedido cuando su mamá insistió e insistió?

"Michelle" te extrajo otra vez de tus pensamientos, llamándote por tu nombre para que le prestaras de nuevo toda tu atención ", mis padres son buenas personas"

"Lo sé" te apresuraste a replicar "Criaron a un hijo maravilloso, y Tony me habla muy bien de ellos, de lo mucho que lucharon para construir la familia que tienen…"

"Mis padres son buenas personas" repitió, con mayor seriedad y un poco más sombría "Lo son" recalcó ", y los amo, pero debo reconocer que tienen defectos" estaba hablando con más rapidez – no mucha, pero el cambio sí era notable – "Uno de sus defectos es que son demasiado conservadores" siguió hablando antes de que tuvieras tiempo de procesar y analizar toda esa información nueva ", mi mamá sobre todo, y después de lo que pasó con Nina, quizá les tome trabajo dejar que te integres a nuestro círculo íntimo…" apreciaste la delicadeza y tacto que estaba tratando de emplear, incluso si tenés la sensación de que la delicadeza y el tacto generalmente no son lo suyo.

Círculo íntimo. Te está diciendo que va a costarte que dejen que entres a su círculo íntimo. O sea que podías ir despidiéndote de esa última esperanza a la que una partecita chiquitita tuya se aferraba, aquella de ser recibida con abrazos, una sonrisa y muchas frases del estilo 'qué bueno que Tony encontró una mujer que lo adora y lo hace feliz', 'qué bueno que los dos están enamorados', 'no, Michelle, no estás gorda ni sos fea, sos preciosa, exactamente lo que nuestro hijo varón se merece'. Eso hubiera pasado en una situación ideal, totalmente ideal, pero al parecer no va a suceder así.

Porque tal situación ideal es inexistente.

"Lo sé: probablemente les cueste aceptar a una nueva mujer en la vida de su hijo y probablemente desconfíen luego de lo que sucedió la última vez" completaste lo que Martina trataba de decir, queriendo oírlo salir de tu boca para comprenderlo y procesarlo mejor, y además porque pensaste que si hablabas se te iría la sensación de náuseas generada por los nervios (sin embargo, sólo empeoró) ", pero yo voy a luchar hasta que entiendan que lo amo y que moriría antes de dañarlo de cualquier forma" juraste, con la voz tomada por la emoción, aunque no querías que tus palabras se embriagaran con las lágrimas que llevabas horas conteniendo dentro tuyo, esas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir "Con el tiempo van a ver que soy distinta, y que estoy con él porque lo amo como a nada, que no estoy usándolo ni quiero lastimarlo. Que es verdad que él es el hombre de mi vida y que quiero pasar mi eternidad con él"

Wow, realmente estabas confesándole a tu cuñada cosas que solamente le habías dicho a él en la intimidad. Cosas que nunca le hubieras contado a otras personas. Pero si para que te crean hace falta que las grites, entonces tu vergüenza y tu timidez pueden ir despidiéndose, porque las vas a gritar. Si su familia necesita que las grites al mundo para creerte, lo vas a hacer.

Harías cualquier cosa por él.

Harías cualquier cosa para demostrar lo verdadero, puro y profundo que es tu amor.

Absolutamente cualquier cosa, harías absolutamente cualquier cosa para disipar las dudas que puedan albergar.

"Se nota muchísimo que lo amás, Michelle" contestó con un suspiro, y te dio una puntada de esperanza darte cuenta que estaba convencida de lo que decía: ella sabe que lo adorás, lo sabe, se da cuenta de esa devoción que tenés hacia él ", y si mis papás no pueden percatarse de ello, entonces no los juzgué bien" concluyó, más para sí misma que para vos "Va a costarles, no voy a decirte que no: Tony es como su bebé, es el único hijo varón que les queda, y tienen em… expectativas que quieren que él cumpla"

No te gustó eso que dijo de 'expectativas', no te gustó en lo absoluto. ¿Expectativas?, ¿qué expectativas tenía Tony que llenar? Eso te daba mala espina, la palabra expectativas. No te gusta esa palabra, nunca te gustó.

"¿Expectativas?" se te escapó en voz alta, sin entender, como si tu cerebro hubiera jalado de tu lengua a propósito.

¿Expectativas? Bueno, sí, él te había dicho que sus padres eran exigentes (muy exigentes) y que no estaban muy contentos con su trabajo, con que él no haya elegido la medicina o la música como profesión, pero también te dijo que a pesar de todo estaban orgullosos de él, aunque insistieran en que lo que hacía era demasiado peligroso y no era exactamente lo que hubieran esperado que acabara eligiendo.

¿Había más expectativas que esperaban que fueran llenadas por el único hijo varón que les quedaba?

Martina prosiguió, ignorando lo que habías dicho, y eso no hizo más que acentuar la punzada que tenías en la boca del estómago, que para nada se debía al café demasiado fuerte que te habían servido en McDonald's una hora antes.

"Pero tengo el presentimiento de que con el tiempo van a aceptar que Tony está loco de amor por vos, y que sos la mujer de su vida" concluyó rotundamente "Michelle, sé que sos la mujer de la vida de mi hermano. Sé que sin vos él ayer se hubiera muerto de dolor. Sé que mis papás pueden tener un carácter complicado y, como Anthony te habrá dicho, son sobre protectores en exceso. Pero vos sos una buena persona, estoy segura, y la forma en que lo mirás a mi hermano no deja lugar a dudas de que es verdad lo que Anthony dice: que se moriría antes de perderte, y que antes de perderlo a él vos te morirías. No hay forma de ignorar eso"

¿Perderlo? ¿Por qué estaba hablándote de perderlo? ¿Por qué te hablaba casi en acertijos? ¿Por qué no te daba todas las piezas del rompecabezas completas y encastradas unas con las otras en lugar de ir tirándote pedazos para que vos trates de armar algo que en tu estado mental y emocional no podés armar?

Dios, la jaqueca estaba partiéndote la cabeza.

Dios, lo que hubieras dado por hacer que Martina detuviera el auto y te explicara en detalle exactamente a qué ibas a enfrentarte (¿sabés por qué no lo hiciste?: porque una gran parte de vos estaba tan aterrada y petrificada que prefería no saber; una partecita tuya quería seguir sumida en la ignorancia, abrazada a la posibilidad de que tal vez sí seas bien recibida).

Dios, se te estaba partiendo la cabeza.

Te quedaste desconcertada, en silencio, por el resto del viaje, echando miradas hacia atrás para percatarte de que Tony siguiera profundamente dormido y en paz. Estabas nerviosa, ansiosa y tenías la adrenalina corriéndote por el cuerpo, y no podías dejar de pensar y pensar y pensar en las palabras dichas entre Martina y vos, sin poder procesarlas y comprenderlas del todo, sin encontrar la manera de hacerlas encajar bien y que tuvieran un sentido más firme.

"Creo que deberías despertar a Anthony, estamos por llegar" te anunció a medida que iba disminuyendo la velocidad.

No dijo nada más.

No dijo un textual 'mi familia podrá parecerte un hueso duro de roer al principio pero luego todo se pondrá mejor'. Todo lo que te había dicho, que verían que él te ama, que verían que lo amás una vez pasado el tiempo… sonaba a como si su familia estuviera destinada a tener que aceptarte forzados por el terrible hecho de que su hijo se había enamorado de vos, y que no había más remedio que tragárselo a la fuerza. Eso, sumado al uso de la palabra 'expectativas', te hacía intuir que quizá tu familia iba a considerarte poca cosa para él, que quizá no te creerían merecedora de un hombre tan perfecto, pero que – de acuerdo a lo que dijo Martina – deberían aguantársela y conformarse.

¿Eso estaba queriéndote decir?, ¿que te prepararas para que te menospreciaran o miraran desde arriba y que albergaras la esperanza de que al final aceptarían que Tony se enamoró de vos y vos de él con labios fruncidos y tratando de no chistar?

No, te rehúsas a creerlo. Tony, ese hombre perfecto, cuyos padres lucharon para concretar su historia de amor, que fue criado en una familia unida… No, ¿cómo sus padres van a tener exigencias con la clase de mujer que él elija para amar?

Y sin embargo, desde que Martina había mencionado esa palabra horrible, no se te iba de la cabeza…

Pero no, te negabas a creerlo. Que tardaran en aceptarte, en confiar en vos, en dejar de mirarte con recelo, lo comprendías; luego de la 'experiencia Nina' todos estarían histéricos cuidando a Tony para que no le rompan el corazón otra vez, lo usen o lo dejen hecho pedazos como había sucedido casi dos años atrás. Eso lo entendés. Entendés de dónde nace esa sensación de inseguridad, de dónde nace esa desconfianza, hasta te suena normal y natural porque probablemente vos como madre o hermana reaccionarías así. Ahora, nunca te hubieras animado a suponer que el problema pasaría por otro lado, que el problema tendría que ver con expectativas a cumplir…

Le habías preguntado a Martina qué había querido decir con eso de 'expectativas', y ella había pasado la pregunta olímpicamente por alto. Trabajás atrapando terroristas, recibiste cursos de cómo interrogar a sospechosos y a criminales, y ella es abogada, por lo cual también debe tener sus trucos bajo la manga al respecto, por lo cual sabés que el hecho de que haya evadido esa pregunta no significa nada bueno.

Significa que no quiere tocar el tema porque es uno delicado que no le corresponde.

Significa que es verdad eso de que 'el que caya otorga': ella callándote no hizo más que aumentar tu creencia de que los padres de Tony tenían expectativas en la clase de mujer que él eligiera, expectativas que iban más allá de que no resultara ser otra víbora venenosa traidora y asesina como lo había sido Nina (lo cual obviamente, no había sido en lo absoluto culpa de Tony: él había sido otra víctima más de ese juego perverso de marionetas y titiritero).

¿Sabría Tony de esas expectativas?, ¿había decidido no hablarte de ellas?, ¿o quizá él era sincero cuando te decía que sus padres te conocerían y te adorarían y verían que sos una criatura hermosa que le robó el corazón?, ¿o eran falsas ilusiones suyas?

Dios, estabas arrepintiéndote de no haber elegido ir al asiento de atrás y dormir un rato más abrazada a él.

Martina no dijo nada más durante el resto del trayecto, y podías notar en su lenguaje corporal que estaba empezando a pensar que quizá había hablado de más, que quizá se había salido de lugar, que quizá queriendo hacer algo bueno se había equivocado, que quizá el cansancio y la angustia que venía arrastrando tan estoicamente le habían jugado una mala pasada y la habían llevado a jugar una ficha que debería haberse guardado, tanto como cuando se fue de lengua con su madre como cuando entabló esa conversación con vos, esa conversación que te había dejado más desconcertada y más nerviosa que cuando habías subido al auto, a pesar de que la chica te hubiera dado a entender que en ella tenés una aliada.

No dijo una frase que te aliviara o tranquilizara antes de que te inmiscuyeras en ese mundo desconocido.

No dijo nada más de lo que ya había dicho.

Y vos te quedaste con una sensación de vacío adentro que dolía, sumado al dolor que sentías por saber que Tony sufría. Ya te estaba costando mantener tus emociones controladas y separadas, ya te estaba costando mantenerte compuesta y firme para cuidarlo, pero ibas a luchar hasta recuperar el control y volver a la fase en la que sos de piedra y solamente lo cuidás y mimás a él para que se sienta mejor, sin que te importe lo que pasa por dentro en tu corazón y tu alma torturados al compás de las voces de tus inseguridades, esas voces que querés ahogar.

Sabías que en Martina tenías una aliada, pero de repente estabas llena de muchas otras dudas respecto a qué clase de batalla iba a ser esa entre vos y los padres de tu novio como para que necesitaras considerar a alguien un 'aliado'.

Tenías miedo, estabas nerviosa.

Pero por él, por él tenías que aguantar, por él tenías que resistir. Por él resistirías absolutamente cualquier cosa. Por él te tragarías todas las dudas, miedos, cuestionamientos, preguntas e inseguridades. Por él, solamente por él.

Por él ibas a mantenerte compuesta.

Por él ibas a mantenerte en pie.

Por él ibas a soportar lo que fuera.

Por él caminarías sobre el agua o juntarías la lluvia con el fuego.

Sólo para no verlo llorar. Sólo para sanarle las heridas. Sólo para hacer que se sintiera acompañado. Sólo para curarlo.

* * *

Cuando Martina aparcó el auto frente a la casa, notaste que durante el viaje habías estado tan concentrada en tu cansancio físico y emocional y en la conversación con tu cuñada que habías prestado escasa atención al mundo exterior, a ese que podía verse a través de las ventanillas relucientes del Lamborghini que, según podrías darte cuenta por las iniciales gravadas en la guantera, debía ser de su padre.

La casa de los Almeida estaba ubicada en un barrio residencial precioso alejado del centro de Chicago lo suficiente para no estar contaminado por el ruido, las luces, los transeúntes apurados, los locales famosos y el bullicio general, pero lo suficientemente cerca de todo aquello para que comprar una barra de pan o un cartón de leche no sean un suplicio para el cual hay que perder una hora yendo y viniendo en auto.

La residencia Almeida estaba ubicada cerca del final de una calle tranquila a esas horas de la mañana del sábado. Ostentaba un jardín que se notaba era cuidado con asiduidad, lleno de arbustos con enormes rosas amarillas y un césped podado color verde intenso. Incluso a pesar del frío de Illinois que anunciaba la proximidad de la llegada del invierno, se notaba que mantenían la fachada impecable, pulcra, con orgullo.

No era una mansión monumental digna de un hombre rico, tampoco el palacio de un rey, pero era una casa enorme, de al menos tres pisos, y se notaba que había sido ganada y construida con trabajo duro y esfuerzo. Era la casa de una familia que había llegado a Estados Unidos sin nada, y que estudiando y sacrificándose habían logrado poner un ladrillo sobre el otro hasta realizar el sueño de un hogar propio.

Un hogar. Esa casa era un hogar, la clase de hogar que hubieras amado tener. Nunca viviste en casa, siempre viviste en departamento, por lo cual nunca tuviste el lujo de disfrutar de un lugar así, en una zona residencial, con un jardín amplio para jugar. Era un hogar hermoso, de aspecto cálido, la clase de hogar en el que evidentemente un hombre como Tony había sido criado para convertirse en el caballero honesto que es en su adultez.

¿Cómo esas personas que habían sido capaces de levantar un hogar que desde afuera invitada a entrar para ser bañado por su calidez podrían no tratarte bien? Sí, bueno, llegabas en un momento poco oportuno, había ocurrido una muerte en la familia, todo había sucedido muy rápido, la madre de Tony se había enterado de tu existencia de la peor manera posible, y ahora tendría que fingir delante de su hijo… Pero bueno, a pesar de que tenías toda la mala suerte del mundo jugando de tu lado de la cancha, ¿cómo podrías tener miedo de que te trataran mal? Era ridículo, ¿no? Es su familia, la familia del hombre que te adora, el hombre que siempre te trató bien, desde el primer día en que te conoció, antes de que se involucraran sentimentalmente. ¿Cómo ellos van a ser menos que eso?

Hay una parte tuya que contradice a todos tus nervios prendidos fuego, e insiste en que van a recibirte bien. Quizá no con abrazos, quizá no con aceptación, pero sí como recibirían a cualquier otro ser humano. _Tenía_ que ser así, ¿no? Era su familia, después de todo, tenían que ser buenas personas como él.

_Mis papás son buenas personas_ te había dicho Martina, como excusándolos.

También había dicho que eran tradicionales, y que tenían expectativas, pero que sabrían ver que vos lo amás… Dios, te iba a estallar el cerebro.

Ah, y claro, sólo lo que faltaba, como cereza del postre, porque el peso que llevabas sobre tus hombros y tratabas de disimular no estaba completo: recordaste lo que Tony te había dicho horas antes, resonó en tus oídos como si te lo estuviera diciendo en ese preciso instante, resonó fuerte como nunca.

"_Te amo, Michelle. Nada puede cambiar eso, nadie va a cambiar eso"_

¿Qué había querido decir con eso, realmente? ¿Lo había dicho para tranquilizarte? ¿Se escondía algo más detrás de eso?

Respiraste hondo varias veces, inhalando, exhalando, queriendo olvidar, queriendo vaciarte, queriendo poner la mente en blanco, repitiéndote que las cosas saldrían bien, que probablemente estabas mortificada por nada, que probablemente no sería nada, que probablemente eran todas invenciones tuyas, de tus nervios y tus inseguridades.

Te bajaste del Lamborghini, con los ojos puestos en la hermosa casa, en ese hermoso hogar parecido al hogar con el que siempre soñaste, el hogar que esperabas Tony y vos pudieran construir juntos para sus hijos. Ese era el hogar del que él te había hablado tanto, _su_ hogar.

Mientras Martina habría el maletero para sacar el bolso y la valija, vos abriste la puerta del asiento trasero para despertar a Tony con mucha suavidad.

El corazón te latía contra las costillas, pero lucías calma y serena y estabas lista para seguir ahogando y echando hacia abajo tus emociones para mantenerte compuesta y de pie, para mantenerlo a él de pie, más allá de la batalla de contradicciones que estaba librándose en tu cabeza.

"Mi amor, ya llegamos" susurraste con dulzura.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya no estaban tan irritados o rojizos como antes, pero sí seguían nublados, plagados de dolor y de angustia. Pero al menos no estaban húmedos. Al menos no estaba llorando. Al menos te regaló una sonrisa débil y tomó tu mano al salir del coche, apretándola fuertemente, queriendo transmitirte algo de seguridad y tranquilidad, queriendo que vos le transmitieras a él calor y cariño.

"Mi vida" dijo en tu oído, abrazándote, deteniéndote ahí en el lugar antes de que empezaran a caminar por el sendero de cemento hacia la casa ", te amo muchísimo" repitió "Sos lo mejor que me pasó en la vida y sos mi salvación de todo" podías oír su tono cargado de emoción "Yo te amo, eso tiene que ser más importante que cualquier otra cosa"

_¿Pero más importante que qué?_ querías gritar, querías preguntar.

"Tony…" susurraste, pero no te atreviste a decir nada más.

"No te preocupes, princesa" te apretujó contra él aún más fuerte "No tenés que impresionarlos, no tenés que hacer nada para que te quieran, porque él que te ama soy yo. Ellos van a ver en tus ojos cuánto me amás" prometió.

Eran palabras similares a las de Martina, y si no hubieras sabido que estaba tan exhausto que cayó en un sueño pesado, hubieras sospechado que había estado escuchando todo.

"Yo me voy a encargar de explicarles a todos, yo te voy a cuidar" murmuró en tu oído, aún abrazándote.

No, no tenía que ser así.

Él estaba sufriendo.

Él estaba destrozado.

Él estaba hecho pedazos.

Él estaba de duelo por la muerte de su abuela.

Él estaba dando los primeros pasos para aceptarlo y aprender a vivir con ello.

Él estaba muy afectado por los acontecimientos recientes.

Vos tenías que cuidarlo a él, que estaba debilitado y triste.

No tenía que ser al revés, no tenías que estar vos a su cuidado en ese momento en el que era él el que necesitaba todos los mimos.

Vos tenías que armarte de valor, fuerza y afrontar lo que fuera que hubiera que afrontar. Vos tenías que mantener la cabeza en alto e ir y demostrarle a tus miedos, a tu timidez, a tu baja autoestima, a tus inseguridades, a tus contradicciones, a tus quizá ridículas ideas que eras una tonta que se había hecho problemas por algo que no era tan grave.

Pero ay, Michelle, si supieras lo grave que en realidad es.

Si supieras que no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Si supieras que el hecho de que él sea para vos perfecto no significa que venga de una familia perfecta.

"Yo te cuido a vos" le susurraste "Va a estar todo bien" le prometiste, y sentiste sus labios en tu hombro, dulces y delicados como siempre que encuentran tu piel, y su rostro enterrándose en el hueco en tu cuello, inhalando tu perfume ya tenue, queriendo intoxicarse en vos, que sos su antídoto ideal para cualquier mal que lo aqueje.

"¿Entramos?" propuso Martina, acercándose a ustedes y rompiendo ese momento robado de intimidad al tenderle a cada uno su respectivo bolso o valija para que lo llevaran "Hace mucho frío, y mamá estaba por empezar a preparar el desayuno cuando me fui. A todos nos vendría bien tener la panza llena, ¿no?"

Vos tenías un nudo en la garganta, y no sabías cuándo se te iba a aflojar, pero con tal de que Tony desayunara y se alimentara bien ibas a hacer un esfuerzo descomunal por comer, como muchas veces habías hecho esfuerzos inhumanos para nutrirte, todo para mantener el peso necesario para ser óptima para tu trabajo, como muchas otras veces habías hecho el esfuerzo de almorzar o cenar delante de tu abuela para no preocuparla.

Tomada de su mano, transitaste el pequeño camino de piedra que cruzaba el hermoso jardín delantero y conducía al porche de la casa.

Las ventanas tenían las cortinas de hilo grueso color azul cerradas, por lo cual no podía verse el interior.

Martina introdujo la pequeña llave en la cerradura, y la hizo girar dos veces. Antes de empujar para que la puerta se abriera te dedicó una rápida sonrisa – quizá porque tus nervios eran tan agudos que se podían percibir -, y Tony apretó tu mano; en el contacto de su piel con tu piel pudiste sentir que quería infundirte seguridad y que también quería calmarse él: después de todo, cuando cruzara esa puerta se encontraría con el resto de su familia en una situación similar a la suya, y eso sería un golpe, porque haría que la muerte de su abuela se volviera total y absolutamente real, más palpable. Palpable, así como tu ataque de nervios interno y silencioso que estabas disimulando, que estaba llegando ya a un punto de ebullición en el cual no podías pensar, discutir con vos misma, contradecirte o escuchar a las diversas partes en que estaba dividida tu mente, porque el colapso era tal que estabas entumecida.

Quizá era mejor, que te sintieras entumecida.

O quizá era peor, porque significa que cuando llegaran los golpes el entumecimiento se te iría de repente y el dolor sería más intenso.

Apretaste su mano mucho más fuerte, y ese segundo previo a que Martina se hiciera a un lado para dejarlos pasar primero se te hizo eterno. Largo y eterno.

Los tres entraron al enorme y amplio recibidor. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ustedes, diste apenas un paso adelante, y te quedaste de pie con Tony a tu lado, agarrada de su mano, sobre el bonito felpudo en el que se leía '_Bienvenidos_' en castellano y en inglés. Él no se movió, simplemente se quedó observando un desconocido punto fijo, por lo que vos tampoco te moviste, si no que dejaste a tus ojos pasear por el ambiente, con una pizca de curiosidad natural brillando en ellos.

Las paredes estaban empapeladas de un color durazno claro muy delicado y había dos cuadros pintados al oleo como adorno, la alfombra mullida que cubría el piso era de un color crema impecable y el cambio de temperatura era apreciable: del frío crudo de la mañana de Chicago de pronto había pasado a un ambiente cálido. Al costado había una puerta de madera lustrada y bien pulida que debía comunicar al resto de la casa, a un costado había una escalera cubierta por la misma alfombra mullida que el resto del suelo, y luego otra puerta más pequeña pintada de blanco.

Martina abrió esa última puerta, revelando un armario de buen tamaño con varias perchas para colgar abrigos. Se sacó el suyo, revelando de bajo una pulóver de lana de cuello alto marrón claro haciendo juego con sus botas.

"Esto está lleno" comentó más bien entre dientes con lo que podría haberse entendido por un dejo de irritabilidad, y tomando una de las pocas perchas vacías que quedaban "Voy a decirle a mamá que debe comprar más perchas…"

Martina comenzó a acomodar con movimientos ágiles y rápidos el contenido del armario, organizando todo y haciendo espacio (es, te das cuenta, mucho más obsesiva del orden y de la prolijidad que vos, y eso es decir mucho); siguió hablando, de qué nunca te enteraste, porque estabas demasiado concentrada en la que es la persona más importante para vos sobre la faz de la Tierra, más importante que vos misma incluso: él.

Tony seguía como ausente, como si no estuviera ahí. Sin poder contenerte besaste su mejilla afectuosamente, y eso lo despertó del trance en el que había caído desde que habían entrado a esa casa llena de recuerdos. Él y vos se miraron a los ojos, y pudiste verlos nublados otra vez por lágrimas que habían aparecido debido a las memorias de su abuela que supusiste lo asaltaron de golpe en cuanto ingresó al que había sido su hogar. Con uno de tus pulgares limpiaste una lágrima solitaria que había comenzado el recorrido por su mejillas en dirección a sus labios, y al sentir el dolor que emanaba de él te olvidaste por completo de tus nervios, miedos o inseguridades, te olvidaste de que estabas a punto de conocer a su familia, te olvidaste de todo. Simplemente querías calmarlo, aliviarlo, acariciarle el alma para que sanara, sanar sus heridas así como él había sanado muchas de las tuyas. Sin pensarlo dos veces y guiada por un impulso, por una necesidad más grande que tu voluntad, rozaste sus labios con los tuyos despacio formando un beso inocente y corto.

De pronto los comentarios de Martina – a los cuales ni vos ni él habían prestado atención - fueron ahogados por una voz proveniente del piso de arriba, causando que dejara de hablar.

"_Martina, ¿sos ustedes?_"

Debía ser la voz de una de las hermanas de Tony, sonaba como la voz de una mujer joven.

El estómago te dio un vuelco, pero respiraste hondo para calmarte.

_Vamos, Michelle, qué tan grave puede ser._

"_Sí, Fiona, ya llegamos_"

"_Ya bajo_" respondieron también en castellano, y escuchaste una serie de pasos amortiguados por la alfombra que también cubría el suelo del pasillo del piso de arriba, antes de ver aparecer una figura femenina en el rellano de la escalera.

Fiona Almeida tenía una estatura similar a la tuya, tendría que ser apenas unos pocos centímetros más alta que vos, notaste, al verla descender por la veintena de escalones. Era, al igual que Martina, sencillamente hermosa, con el cabello negro azabache brillante y lacio largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, delgada sin serlo en exceso, con un color de piel lustroso que dejaba entrever su herencia latina. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los pómulos altos, pero a diferencia tuya, si bien su rostro era redondo, no era regordeta. Llevaba puesto un par de jeans de diseñador y un sweater de lana gruesa color rojo con cierre plateado hasta arriba, además de botas negras. Sin embargo, se podía ver en su mirada, en sus expresiones, que estaba triste, apenada, al igual que Tony, al igual que Martina. Había como un aire que la envolvía que denotaba su infinita y profunda tristeza, y sentiste compasión por ella y por lo que debía estar viviendo, porque vos también lo habías pasado cuando tu abuela había fallecido.

"Tony, qué bueno verte" dijo en inglés en cuanto lo vio, con ojos húmedos y nublados por esa mezcla de emociones que uno siente cuando un ser querido se va, cuando alguien que estaba sufriendo deja la Tierra para ir a un lugar mejor, pero a su vez deja a aquellos que amó extrañándolos.

Podías leer en los ojos de esa mujer, a la que no conocías bien, en esos ojos color chocolate oscuro parecidos a los de Tony, que – a diferencia de Martina – ella no tiene problemas en dejar ver la pena que siente, esa pena que es igual a la que vos sentiste seis años atrás cuando tu abuela te dejó al fallecer.

Podés leer en esos dos ojos que parecen copias idénticas de los de tu amor, que ella es muy parecida a él, quizá más de lo que los dos creen.

Y eso te hace sentir un poquitito mejor, porque en sus ojos ves las mismas emociones, la misma calidez siempre presente.

Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera, dando dos grandes zancadas acortó la distancia entre ellos, e instintivamente él soltó tu mano por un segundo para poder abrazar a su hermana en cuanto ella le echó los brazos al cuello y lo estrechó afectuosamente, del modo en que una hermana estrecha a su hermano para compartir el dolor y llevar un mismo peso juntos.

Te sentías como una extraña, una intrusa, en ese momento familiar que no te pertenecía, ese momento familiar al que no pertenecías. Te quedaste de pie en el felpudo, sin mover un músculo, mientras Tony y Fiona se abrazaban, sin saber bien qué hacer o qué decir. Fiona sabía sobre vos, es verdad, y habían hablado por teléfono una vez, pero de todos modos te sentías incómoda y a la espera de que el momento entre ambos hermanos acabara y alguien te presentara o dijera algo. Martina estaba de pie detrás de vos, contemplando a sus dos hermanos, pero ningún sonido salía de ella.

Segundos después, Tony y ella se separaron y él volvió a dejar que su mano encontrara la tuya para que entrelazaran los dedos. Con los ojitos brillantes y la misma voz cargada de emoción, mirándote a vos con intensidad y luego dirigiendo la vista otra vez a su hermana, dijo:

"Fiona, ella es Michelle"

No hacía falta que agregara un 'mi novia' o un 'el amor de mi vida' o un 'la persona a la que adoro como a nada en el mundo'. Fiona sabía quién eras. Fiona había oído de tu propia boca la locura que sentías por tu hermano. Tony había hablado con ella una vez, él le había dicho que en vos había encontrado a su felicidad, a la persona indicada, le había dicho lo que a pocos: que empezó a amarte dos segundos después de conocerte.

Durante unos segundos te observó con especial atención, lo cual hizo que los nudos en tu estómago se tensara muchísimo más. Sentiste a Tony dándote un beso en la sien para tranquilizarte, pero si bien eso te gustó (porque siempre te gustan todas sus muestras de afecto, sin importar la circunstancia), no te sentiste muy aliviada: sentías como si Fiona estuviera estudiándote, escudriñándote.

"Es un placer conocerte, Michelle" dijo luego de lo que pareció la eternidad más terrible de todas, pero que en realidad había sido un puñado de segundos.

Y luego hizo algo que no esperabas, algo que te sorprendió muchísimo: se inclinó para darte un beso en la mejilla, y luego te abrazó brevemente. No era un abrazo como el que le había dado a su hermano, por supuesto; entre ellos dos existe una conexión que se tiene sólo con las personas con las que se comparte la sangre, los recuerdos, la infancia. Pero era un abrazo de bienvenida, y la sonrisa que le regalaste cuando te soltó fue genuina.

Ella también estaba sonriendo.

Y el nudo en tu panza, de momento, se aflojó.

"Es un placer poder finalmente conocer a la mujer que cambió la vida de mi hermano… aunque las circunstancias no sean las ideales" agregó luego, con la voz un poquito quebrada.

"Lamento mucho lo de tu abuela, Fiona" dijiste con sinceridad y empatía "Sé lo que estás sintiendo, y lo lamento muchísimo"

La respuesta que te dio – por algún motivo con sus ojos fijos en Tony, que tenía la cabeza gacha otra vez – fue similar a lo que Martina había dicho:

"Los últimos años de la vida de mi abuela fueron muy sufridos. Ella ya no se merecía seguir siendo consumida por su enfermedad. Voy a extrañarla, pero me alegra que ya esté descansando en paz, con su marido y sus nietos"

Un minuto de silencio denso cayó entre los cuatro, que seguían de pie en el recibidor. Acababa de mencionar no sólo a la abuela de Tony, si no también a su abuelo y a sus hermanos. A Tony lo pone mal hablar de ellos; de hecho, evita mencionarlos y fueron pocas las veces que te habló de ellos. Es un tema que para él revive viejas heridas, que abre marcas muy profundas que nunca cicatrizaron (y que vos esperás, de alguna manera, alguna vez ayudar a cicatrizar, con el transcurso de los años), es un tema que revuelve dentro suyo un sinfín de emociones que lo debilitan.

Un minuto de silencio denso cayó entre los cuatro, hasta que Martina – siempre tan despierta y perspicaz, siempre en esa posición de querer conducir el carro – propuso:

"¿Qué tal si pasamos? Michelle y Tony tuvieron un viaje largo, deben querer bañarse, dormir o desayunar"

¿Bañarte? Sí, te encantaría, y ponerte algo de ropa mejor que ese pantalón de jean y ese sweater de hilo rosa (que, te diste cuenta, es el mismo que usabas el día en que conociste a Martina, cuando a Danny lo llevaron preso; extrañas las cosas en las que el cerebro repara a veces cuando por dentro uno está desmoronándose en el intento de no sucumbir a las ganas de echarse a llorar y hacerse un ovillo y esconderse, ¿no? Extraño cómo el cerebro en las situaciones más raras repara en cosas tan sencillas, triviales e insignificantes). ¿Dormir?

Honestamente, estás exhausta, pero no sabés si te haría bien dormir, pero definitivamente te haría bien recostarte en brazos de Tony al menos un ratito y tratar de ayudarlo a descargarse, a desquitarse, a expresarse, tratar de ayudarlo a llorar otra vez como lloró en el suelo de la cocina para vaciarse de todas las emociones que se acumularon en las últimas horas y que no pudo canalizar. Te gustaría algo de tiempo a solas con él, meramente porque sabés que sólo estando con vos en la intimidad que se genera cuando están juntos se mostraría débil y herido, sólo estando con vos dejaría de fingir, de aparentar estar dentro de todo compuesto cuando la realidad es que por dentro se muere y da manotazos como ahogado en el mar de sus lágrimas.

¿Desayunar? Bueno, desde que decidiste que tu trabajo es más importante que ser delgada y que privarte de comer sólo te traería problemas y te llevaría a perder la oportunidad de escalar en una carrera que amás y te apasiona dejaste el hábito de aniquilar a tu estómago con sólo una taza de café, y empezaste a desayunar cosas más suntuosas. Entre el día de ayer y ese sábado, honestamente, habías comido poco y mal, con los nervios cerrándote la garganta, y el café de McDonald's que habías tomado una hora antes mientras esperabas a Martina no podía contarse como desayuno. Desayunar te haría bien, te daría energías para seguir fingiendo, pretendiendo, aguantando, escondiendo tus inseguridades y miedos, manteniéndote fuerte para darle fuerzas a él. El problema es que 'desayunar' implicaría salir del recibidor y pasar al resto de la casa, la casa de sus padres, su hogar, ése al que llegaste sin que supieran de vos, ese en el que no sabés si vas a ser bien recibida por todos.

"¿Mamá está preparando el desayuno?" Tony preguntó.

"Está cocinando panqueques para un centenar de personas. Sólo vamos a ser nosotros cinco" estaba refiriéndose a ellos, a los cinco hermanos ", mi marido, Fernando, John, Kiefer, papá, mamá y Michelle" Fiona te sorprendió al incluirte en la oración con tanta naturalidad como si llevaras años siendo parte del círculo íntimo "Los nenes están arriba, durmiendo; quedaron agotados luego del viaje, así que vamos a dejar que descansen hasta por lo menos la hora del almuerzo. Pero mamá sigue pensando que la comida no va a alcanzar. Incluso recién mandó a Eva y a Gabrielle al supermercado con una lista interminable"

"Cocinar y dar órdenes es la terapia de mamá, ¿no?" comentó Martina "Además de aporrear el piano, claro, pero con los nenes durmiendo no puede darse el gusto" luego se volvió a Tony, que estaba prestando una atención vaga y lejana a la conversación entre sus dos hermanas "Deberías haberla oído anoche, Anthony: nunca la había visto pegarle a las teclas de esa manera" se encogió de hombros "Supongo que esa fue su manera de desquitarse y sacar el dolor de su sistema antes de seguir"

Sacarse el dolor del sistema y seguir adelante. _Eso no se puede,_ pensaste. Hay dolores que te quedan para siempre. Hay dolores que sabés vas a tenerlos para siempre, la diferencia es que aprendiste a – de alguna manera – funcionar sin tener la constante necesidad de gritar y retorcerte de angustia como alguna vez lo hiciste.

La voz de Tony –ronca, ahogada, pesada, profunda – te desvió de tus reflexiones, resumiendo perfectamente en palabras lo mismo que vos estabas pensando:

"El dolor no se va nunca, lo único que está haciendo es canalizarlo"

Martina se encogió de hombros.

"Cada uno lo lleva como se puede, ¿no? Lo importante es que ayudemos al otro en la manera en que elija llevarlo"

Los tres hermanos se miraron, y de pronto deseaste haber tenido con Danny un entendimiento como el que veías ahí, entre ellos. Los tres eran distintos, los tres entendían y veían la vida seguramente desde una perspectiva diferente, los tres eran seres humanos con maneras de pensar y sentir singulares y únicas, pero sin embargo se veía que estaban conectados. Que se amaban, como hermanos, y que harían lo que fuera por el otro. Vos nunca tuviste algo así. Aunque las cosas con Danny mejoraron y están mucho mejor que antes, nunca tuviste lo que Tony tiene con sus hermanas, nunca tuviste ese sentimiento de pertenecer de verdad a una familia.

"Tony, voy a subir tu valija y el bolso de Michelle a tu cuarto" propuso Fiona, queriendo avivar los ánimos y romper con ese ambiente denso y tenso cargado de angustia que estaba tratando de ser contenida "Ustedes vayan a la cocina. Papá y mamá están ahí, se mueren por verte"

Papá y mamá, papá y mamá se morían por ver a su hijo.

Su hijo que acababa de llegar desde Los Angeles con su nueva novia para el funeral de su abuela, destrozado, hecho pedazos, aguantando las lágrimas, con las capacidades justas para mantenerse en pie.

Y luego como si fuera poco, Fiona agregó:

"No vamos a desayunar hasta que Eva y Gabrielle con John y Fernando, así que tienen al menos media hora para conversar mientras mamá termina de preparar lo que deben ser al menos cien panqueques"

No habías notado malicia o sarcasmo en su voz, no estaba tomándole el pelo a su hermano diciéndole indirectamente que se preparara para el interrogatorio de su vida, no estaba queriendo meterte miedo con ese 'vas a estar sola en la cocina con tus suegros y tu novio y lo vas a pasar _muy_ mal', para nada. Estaba siendo natural y sincera, pero no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que sus simples palabras habían hecho que su estómago se cerrara como si fuera un puño.

Y antes de que una vocecita en tu cabeza tratara de consolarte con un '_al menos Martina va a estar ahí_', ésta dijo:

"Yo voy a bañarme y a despertar a Kiefer. No me gusta que duerma hasta tan tarde, debería estar revisando unos papeles que tenemos que mandar por fax"

"Nunca dejás de pensar en el trabajo, ¿no, Martina?" Tony rió con una risa amarga.

Bueno, era una risa amarga y sarcástica, pero al menos era una risa, ¿no? Al menos era una risa. Ojalá vos tuvieras en esos momentos la capacidad de reír, aunque fuera amargamente y con sarcasmo o ironía. Pero no podías, no hubieras podido, porque todas tus capacidades, absolutamente todas ellas, estaban concentradas profundamente en mantenerte estable y compuesta para él, para cuidarlo, para sanarle las heridas. Estabas ignorando cada nervio tuyo que gritaba, cada voz que te recordaba tus inseguridades, cada pedacito tuyo que quería llorar porque él estaba triste, estabas ignorándolo todo, todo, y estabas manteniéndote firme, tan firme como podías.

Sólo por él.

Martina, sintiéndose acusada por estar pensando en cosas tan mundanas como el trabajo en ese momento de duelo, se defendió con alteza:

"Cada uno lo lleva como puede" le recordó "Avísenme cuando sea la hora del desayuno" dijo antes de perderse escaleras arriba.

Luego de dedicarles a ambos otra sonrisa débil pero genuina, Fiona tomó la valija de Tony y tu bolso dispuesta a ir al piso superior también.

"¿No querés que te ayude a llevar eso?" Tony ofreció con el mismo rostro laxo y carente de expresión que no fuera la de perrito perdido bajo la lluvia.

"No, Tony, no hay problema. Ustedes vayan. Mamá muere por verte" repitió.

Respiraste hondo, sintiendo el estómago y la garganta anudados.

Pasó su brazo por alrededor de tu cintura, estrechándote contra él, y acercó su boca hasta tu oído.

Cuando habló, un espasmo te recorrió la columna vertebral, y la sinceridad y emoción que embargaban su tono de voz hicieron que casi perdieras la compostura y te echaras a llorar como una criatura:

"¿Ves por qué te necesito como a nadie, Michelle?" era una pregunta retórica claro "Nadie me entiende como vos" siguió, acomodándote mejor en sus brazos hasta que quedaste anidada contra su pecho, tu cabeza reposando justo donde podían escucharse los latidos de su lastimado y adolorido corazón "Todos ellos" sentiste como se quebraba, casi, sentiste el esfuerzo que hacía por seguir hablando "… ellos están aliviados porque el sufrimiento de mi abuela acabó" estaba refiriéndose a su familia, claro ", mi papá, inclusive, que era su hijo. Ellos no van a poder entender la manera en que yo sufro" siguió, abrazándote más fuerte mientras vos frotabas su espalda con tus manos ", sé que no. Pero vos sí me entendés. Vos sentís lo que yo siento, porque estamos conectados de una manera especial" separó su cuerpo del tuyo dejando apenas un espacio suficiente para poder tomar tu cara entre sus manos y acariciar tus facciones con su pulgar "Con vos no tengo que fingir" susurró ", a vos puedo decirte que estoy muriéndome de dolor" frotó la punta de tu nariz con la suya "Si ellos" ¿ése ellos hacía referencia a tus padres? "por algún motivo, sea el que sea, no pueden entender que vos sos mi otra mitad, mi mejor mitad, la mitad que me completa, entonces los juzgué mal"

Martina te había dicho lo mismo, más o menos, pero oírlo de boca de Tony era muchísimo mejor. Oírlo de boca de Tony, verlo en sus ojos que brillaban más por amor que por las lágrimas, te relajaba, te tranquilizaba, te aflojaba, te daba fuerzas para seguir.

Su amor, su convicción de que nada ni nadie nunca los separaría y que nadie podría discutir que vos sos la mujer de su vida y él el hombre de tu vida (el único, a decir verdad), te daban las fuerzas que necesitabas para vos seguir dándole fuerzas a él en esa situación triste de pérdida.

Vos sos su fuerza, y él es tu fuerza. Se completan, se complementan. Son una misma cosa. Son una misma alma dividida en dos cuerpos distintos, no te cabe la menor duda.

"Tus papás están esperándonos" dijiste luego de unos segundos, decidida a dejar de darle vueltas a tus miedos, nervios e inseguridades "Deben querer verte" entrelázate tus dedos con sus dedos otra vez.

Te dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

"Y yo quiero que te vean a vos, quiero que vean al ángel que está cuidándome" dijo, y viste otra lágrima rodar por su mejilla, que enseguida limpiaste con tus labios.

Abrió la puerta de madera que conducía a la habitación contigua, y te dejó pasar.

Respiraste hondo de nuevo, sin saber que en realidad las cosas no se parecían en nada a como esa parte de tu cabeza muerta de miedo pensaba que serían.

No, no se parecerían en nada.

Serían mucho peor.

* * *

Te encontrás en la amplia, inmensa, impecable, inmaculada sala de estar de la casa de la familia Almeida. El tono de las paredes es de un color crema, el papel con el que están cubiertas es de esos finos y de buen gusto. Hay algunos cuadros muy bonitos, la mayoría podés ver de paisajes sencillos, a modo de decoración. Cuatro silloncitos de aspecto cómodo y mullido con fundas de tela color damasco y otro sillón más grande de dos plazas se ciernen en el medio en torno a una mesita de café, y hay a un costado contra la pared del lado izquierdo un mueble de madera hermoso, bien lustrado, con muchos cajones, similar al que tu abuela veía siempre en una tienda cercana a tu casa y decía que usaría para guardar la vajilla y los juegos de porcelana cara si tuviera el dinero para comprarlo y el espacio para ubicarlo. Es un ambiente muy cálido y acogedor, como el recibidor.

_Quizá la señora Almeida y yo tengamos en común la obsesión por la prolijidad _pensás.

Pero lo que más te llama la atención es que, en la mitad derecha de la habitación, hay un espacio bastante grande destinado a un piano precioso, uno de esos pianos caros que usan los profesionales, uno de esos pianos que tienen un sonido tal que al escucharlos te tiembla el alma dentro de los confines del cuerpo. Ese es, sin lugar a duda, el piano de la mamá de Tony, que es una apasionada de la música, según él te ha contado.

Tony se detiene a mitad de camino hacia la puerta blanca que se halla en la otra punta y que conduce a la cocina, tu mano aún en su mano y sus dedos entrelazados con tus dedos, al ver que mirás el piano con notable curiosidad.

"Puedo enseñarte a tocar más tarde" ofrece, abrazando tu cintura de nuevo "Me hace bien, me distrae" confiesa luego, sonrojándose un poco, los ojos húmedos de emoción otra vez "Me gustaría pensar que mi abuela va a poder oírme la próxima vez que me siente al piano" levantás una mano para acariciar su frente despacio "Si pudiera enseñarte alguna melodía, sería mil veces más lindo"

Besás su mejilla.

"Me encantaría"

_Si su mamá no pone objeción alguna, claro_ una voz agrega en tu cabeza, pero tratás de hacerla desaparecer.

Te morís de ganas por aprender a tocar un instrumento, aunque sea una escala de notas simple y tonta. Te encantaría ayudarlo a descargarse, a canalizar sus emociones, a desquitarse, a expresarse, a aliviar el dolor, a aligerar la carga. Te encantaría sentarte entre el piano y él y que sus dedos muevan tus dedos sobre las teclas y arranquen melodías. Te encantaría, lo sentirías como algo tan íntimo, como un proceso de curación tan dulce… Pero el piano no es suyo, es de su mamá. ¿Y si tu mamá tiene un problema con que vos lo uses?, ¿y si el piano sólo está reservado para miembros de la familia y a vos no te consideran enseguida un miembro de la familia?, ¿y si no te aceptaba con la misma naturalidad y sonrisa amable que Fiona?, ¿y si estaba enojadísima con Tony por no haberle contado enseguida sobre ese _gran_ cambio en su vida dos meses atrás cuando empezó su relación con vos?

Están ahí, de pie en medio de la sala de estar, abrazados, mirando al piano, sin moverse, aunque hace rato que deberían haber dado esos últimos escasos pasos que los separan de la puerta que comunica con la cocina. Los dos necesitan esos segundos, ese tiempo juntos, a solas, ese instante de intimidad robada, para sentirse conectados emocionalmente, para recobrar energías, antes de que él vaya a ver a sus padres (no sabe aún que Martina sucumbió a la presión de su madre y le dijo sobre vos), antes de que vos conozcas a tus suegros.

Pasado casi un minuto, los dos se sobresaltan cuando la puerta blanca se abre despacio. Antes de que puedan desenredarse de los brazos del otro, ves a un hombre alto entrar en la habitación, cuyos ojos color marrón chocolate tienen esas mismas nubes de tristeza, esas mismas nubes de desconsuelo, aunque su semblante es mucho más calmo y mucho menos afligido que el de Tony.

Es su padre, no hay duda alguna.

Ese que acaba de entrar a la sala de estar y los encontró abrazándose es su papá, tu suegro.

Sentís todo tu cuerpo tensarse, el estómago te da mil vuelcos y te ponés colorada como una frutilla, tan colorada que literalmente te arde el rostro. Tus manos pierden sensibilidad y se vuelven débiles, por lo cual seguís aferrada a él pero no con la misma fuerza de antes. Es como si fueras una adolescente a la que un adulto acaba de encontrar acurrucada en el sillón besándose apasionadamente con su novio y en vías de pasar a otra cosa, con la diferencia de que no sabrías en realidad como se siente estar en esa situación porque cuando eras adolescente nunca lo pasaste, y también porque ustedes no estaban besándose apasionadamente ni demasiado cariñosos, simplemente estaban compartiendo un abrazo tierno y dulce.

Sin embargo, sigue incomodándote que su padre haya entrado y los haya encontrado así. Te incomoda que la primera vez que te vio con su hijo fuera en un momento así de íntimo como lo es para vos cada abrazo que él te da. Te da tanta vergüenza que tus niveles de timidez se disparan hasta el techo, te da tanta vergüenza que si pusieran un tomate al lado de tu cara, el tomate sería más pálido que vos.

Pero juzgando por la falta de expresión que denote sorpresa en su rostro, suponés que la madre de Tony ya debe haberle contado a su marido que su hijo varón estaba enamorado y en pareja. No te presta atención a vos, es como si no estuvieras, como si fueras invisible, como si fueras una parte más del mobiliario.

"_Anthony, hijo_" susurra en esa otra lengua que vos no entendés, mientras sus ojos color chocolate se conectan con los de su hijo.

La voz del pobre hombre estaba cargada de emoción. Sus labios se quiebran en una sonrisa débil que Tony devuelve con esfuerzo, y luego se contorsionan en esa mueca que precede al llanto.

Con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, abre los brazos y Tony se aparta de vos un momento para ir a estrechar a su padre.

Los oís murmurar cosas el uno al otro en español, lo que creés deben ser palabras de consuelo entre un hombre que perdió a su madre luego de una larga batalla con una enfermedad difícil de comprender y que acarrea cambios difíciles de asimilar, y otro hombre que perdió a su abuela, su única abuela, aquella a la que adoraba, la que había sido durante años su amiga, su fiel confidente, su consejera.

"_Papá, lo siento tanto_"

"_Lo sé, hijo. Pero ahora la abuela está mejor, ya no está sufriendo. Ella finalmente está bien. No tenemos que estar mal, no hubiera querido que estuviéramos mal_"

"_Hubiera querido venir antes, llamarte…_"

"_Está bien, hijo, sé que fue un golpe difícil para vos… Ya está, ya estás en casa, ya todos mis hijos están en casa_"

Te quedás de pie, con la espalda levemente arqueada por los nervios. Siempre arqueás un poco la espalda cuando estás nerviosa; cuando se dieron su primer beso dos meses atrás en ese pasillo oscuro y desierto de la CTU en medio del desastre y la desesperación, también tenías la espalda arqueada, como si estuvieras en alerta.

Sentís que no te corresponde estar ahí en ese momento privado entre padre e hijo, por lo cual tu mirada se desvía otra vez al enorme y majestuoso piano, e instintivamente mordisqueás tu labio inferior.

Segundos más tarde, por el rabillo del ojo ves a padre e hijo romper el abrazo y escuchás la voz de Tony – pesada y cargada de emoción, embriagada, profunda, ahogada -, esa voz que amás, lo cual hace que vuelvas a mirarlos a ambos, quienes se encuentran a escasos pasos de distancia de vos. Hay un brillo especial en sus ojos que reluce entre las lágrimas acumuladas cuando dice en una mezcla de inglés y castellano, mirando alternativamente a su papá y luego a vos:

"_Papá_, ella es Michelle" notás que está nervioso, que debe tener en el estómago las mismas cosquillas y en la garganta el mismo nudo que tenés vos ", _mi ángel_" oís un suspiro escaparse de los labios de tu novio "_Es mi novia, papá_" sigue Tony explicando, y te da un poco de bronca que esté hablándole en castellano, porque no podés entender; desearías que estuviera hablando en un idioma que vos comprendieras "_Estaba buscando el momento indicado para hablarles a mamá y a vos de ella_"

Haciendo caso omiso a tu presencia, Alejandro Almeida se dirige a su hijo con semblante serio, y casi sentís el suelo abriéndose bajo tus pies para tragarte:

"_¿Estás enamorado de ella, hijo?_"

Si no interpretaste mal el tono, es una pregunta.

"_Sí, papá. Perdidamente enamorado"_

Dios, ¿por qué toda la maldita conversación tenía que ser en castellano?, ¿por qué estabas ahí luciendo y sintiéndote como una idiota? ¿Por qué de pronto estabas tan nerviosa que querías olvidarte de las promesas echas y largarte a llorar como una nena chiquita?

"_Ella me salva todos los días, hizo que creyera en el amor otra vez_"

El señor Almeida se toma un momento para fruncir el entrecejo levemente, y luego volvió a mirarte, estudiándote con un detenimiento similar al de Fiona. Vos – con el mayor tacto y disimulo posible, claro está – examinaste sus facciones, sorprendida por el increíble parecido entre él y su hijo.

Es un poco más alto que Tony, pero no mucho más, menos que media cabeza. Tiene su mismo corte de cabello y el pelo de color marrón, sólo que sin esos buclecitos cortos, y sus labios son igual de gruesos y de un rosa oscuro. Su piel denota muchísimo más el origen latino de su apellido, y no está tan arrugada como se esperaría para un hombre de su edad, aunque sí se ven las marcas que ha ido dejando el paso del tiempo, la vida, los golpes, las enseñanzas, la experiencia. Sus ojos color chocolate son el calco fiel de los de Tony, pero los de tu enamorado son mucho más profundos y mucho más cálidos cuando mirás dentro de ellos, y hoy los del señor Almeida están nublados por las lágrimas y por una sombra de nostalgia y tristeza debido al fallecimiento de su mamá.

Se nota que es un hombre trabajador, honesto, honrado: esas cosas emanan de él, es fácil darse cuenta que es una buena persona. Y también tiene la apariencia de un hombre jovial, sano, vital, activo. Estás segura de que así va a ser Tony cuando llegue a los sesenta años después de toda una vida recorrida de tu mano. Estás segura de que así va a ser él luego de haber envejecido a tu lado.

La expresión en el rostro del señor Almeida no denota sorpresa, así que es evidente que su esposa le habló sobre vos, sobre lo que fuera que Martina le dijo sobre Tony y vos.

"Mi nombre es Alejandro Almeida" dice con un inglés prolijo e impecable pero con un poco de acento "Soy el padre de Anthony"

Te extiende una mano, que tomás enseguida. Su apretón es fuerte, seguro, cortés, pero el recibimiento que está dándote no es como el de Fiona: lo sentís como una formalidad más que como una genuina bienvenida, es un poco más frío del que hubieras esperado por parte de la cabeza de una familia latina. Bueno, en realidad, que sean latinos no tiene por qué significar que son más cálidos que los americanos o los europeos, o los asiáticos; asumir eso sería estereotipar, y no te gustan los estereotipos. Además, tenés que tener en cuenta que acaba de sufrir la que debe haber sido la pérdida más grande, honda e inmensa de su vida sin contar la muerte de sus dos hijos, por lo cual tampoco cabe esperar que dé un brinco de felicidad al verte. No podés pretender que te acepten y adoren enseguida y confíen en vos sin más.

Simplemente respirás hondo y una voz interna musita a tu cerebro que deje de pensar y sobrecargarse tanto y te ayude a relajarte.

"Es un placer conocerlo, señor Almeida" expresás con voz clara y mucho menos temblorosa de lo que hubiera cabido esperar juzgando por cómo te sentís por dentro "Lamento profundamente que sea en estas circunstancias" decís de todo corazón y con honestidad pura "Siento mucho lo de su mamá" mientras hablás Tony rodea tu cintura con sus brazos, atrayéndote hacia sí hasta que tu espalda queda contra su pecho. Agradecés que se muestra cariñoso y afectuoso con vos frente a su padre, porque eso te infunde mucha más confianza "Tony me contó cosas hermosas sobre ella, estoy segura de que era una mujer maravillosa"

"Gracias" se hace una pequeña pausa "Pasemos a la cocina, por favor" los invita, señalando la puerta blanca y comenzando a caminar en dirección a ella "Tu mamá se muere por verte, Anthony"

Él toma tu mano y entrelazan los dedos otra vez. No hay sensación más linda que la que te provoca saber que estás ahí con él, que están los dos juntos, y que pase lo que pase siempre va a amarte. Piensen lo que piensen sus padres, opinen lo que opinen, él va a amarte siempre.

Tiene que ser eso lo que único que te importe, eso y nada más.

* * *

Lo primero que te llama la atención cuando la puerta se abre y el padre de Tony los deja pasar a ambos primero es lo espaciosa y luminosa que es la cocina, mucho más grande que cualquier otra que hayas visto. Es incluso un poco más grande que la amplia sala de estar, te animarías a decir.

Las paredes están pintadas de un blanco inmaculado, los pisos tienen relucientes baldosas grandes de un gris claro, tan limpias que parecían espejos. Había muchas alacenas de madera, grandes y espaciosas con puertas de vidrio que no tenían ni una sola marca. La mesada de mármol es larguísima y da vuelta en ele, ocupando dos paredes, y podés ver al menos tres lavabos grandes ubicados en ella, y debajo hay muchas otras puertas que suponés deben contener espacios con estantes para guardar cosas. El horno, el lavaplatos, el secador de platos, la heladera de dos puertas, todos lucen de última generación. En el centro hay una mesa cubierta por un mantel a cuadros rojo y blanco con toda la vajilla preparada para el desayuno y al menos una veintena de sillas también de madera de campo, y aún así sobra espacio para caminar con comodidad. Algunos portarretratos con fotos familiares cuelga de las paredes, pero no demasiados, por lo cual la decoración no resulta abrumadora.

Es la clase de cocina de lujo que a tu abuela le hubiera encantado tener. Es la clase de cocina en la que vos nunca te sentirías cómoda por miedo a romper algo o a arruinar algo. Es la clase de cocina en la que serías una completa inútil. Es la clase de cocina con la que toda mujer que ama preparar pasteles, postres y cenas suntuosas sueña.

Ana María Almeida estaba de espaldas a ustedes cuando entraron, parada delante de las hornallas encendidas, haciendo panqueques que una vez listos iba poniendo sobre dos enormes platos. En cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de su marido, se dio la vuelta, y su rostro se iluminó de golpe al ver a su hijo varón de pie ahí.

"_¡Anthony, hijo mío!_"

Con un rápido movimiento apaga el fuego y deja a un lado la espátula, y se apresura a recorrer el tramo de baldosas entre ella y su hijo. Le echa los brazos al cuello, ignorando tu presencia por completo. Te hacés a un lado dándoles espacio a madre e hijo. El padre de Tony sonríe tiernamente al ver a su esposa y a su hijo.

Es, para su edad, una mujer muy hermosa y que aún conserva una belleza fresca. No tiene más que un par de arrugas en su piel, que no es tan oscura como la de su marido pero que sí tiene un tinte latino. Sus ojos son negros como el carbón y redondos, distintos a los de Tony y a los de Alejandro. Tiene el cabello lacio como Martina y Fiona, sólo que largo hasta los hombros y de un castaño oscuro con algunas mechas un poco más claras que otras. Es más baja que su hijo y su marido, y apenas un poquitito más baja que vos. Muy delgada, esbelta, con una figura admirable para una mujer de su edad que dio a luz a siete hijos y fue una luchadora toda la vida. Sus manos, notás, tienen dedos largos de pianista y están perfectamente cuidadas, al igual que sus uñas cortas y barnizadas con prolijidad.

"_Hijo, qué bueno que ya estés acá. Tu padre y yo te extrañábamos tanto_"

"_Yo también, mamá. Tengo tanto que contarte_"

"_Apuesto que sí"_

Se separa de él apenas lo suficiente para poder examinarlo con ojos llorosos. Sus manos recorren las facciones de su hijo, y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa que se parece más a una mueca que denota los esfuerzos que está haciendo por no lanzarse a llorar.

"_Estás triste, Anthony. Lo veo en tu mirada. No quiero que estés triste. La abuela murió en paz. Ella está mejor ahora, ella no querría que vos estuvieras triste"_

"_Lo sé, mamá. Es que pasó tan de golpe… Me duele tanto…"_

Lo emotivo en sus voces y ver la expresión en sus rostros, ver cómo Alejandro da palmadas en la espalda de su hijo para infundirle ánimo y confort, te hace pensar que probablemente están hablando de su abuela, pero no podrías estar segura, porque de español entendés lo básico, y ellos modulan demasiado rápido y con demasiada naturalidad como para que llegues a comprender o captar una palabra o dos.

"_Ella hubiera querido que este fin de semana estemos unidos como familia_" siguió su madre "_, que estemos juntos y recordando los momentos felices, no llorando. Aunque duela, hay que encontrar maneras mejor para expresarlo en lugar de llorar_"

"_Lo sé, mamá" _otra pequeña pausa "Mamá" comienza Tony cambiando de su lengua materna al inglés, mirándote a vos, tal como lo había hecho con su padre ", hay alguien que quiero que conozcás"

Tony se separa de los brazos de su mamá y vuelve a tomarte de la mano otra vez, acercándote a él otra vez. Es como un _deja vú_, porque algo parecido había pasado en la sala de estar momentos atrás.

"Mamá, ella es Michelle" Ana Almeida vuelve la vista hacia vos, y de pronto sus ojos oscuros se tornan fríos, de pronto pierden la calidez que los había invadido al ver a su hijo.

Sentís inevitablemente una punzada de dolor en el estómago, una punzada muy fuerte.

No te gusta cómo ella está mirándote.

Como si ya te odiara.

Como si ya le cayeras mal.

Como si ya hubiera decidido que no sos merecedora de su hijo.

Como si ya hubiera decidido que su hijo merece algo mejor que vos.

Como si ya hubiera decidido que no te va a aceptar.

Como si ya hubiera decidido que no vale la pena darte una oportunidad.

Tony también debe haber notado ese cambio en el rostro y la expresión de su madre, porque lo siguiente que dice es, casi en tono de disculpa:

"Quise hablarles a papá y a vos sobre ella antes, pero estaba aguardando al momento indicado. Supongo que aguardé demasiado" baja la cabeza un segundo, luego sus ojos y los de su mamá se encuentran otra vez "Estamos juntos hace dos meses, y estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella" sonríe, con un esfuerzo gigante porque aun sigue lidiando con el dolor por la muerte de su abuela, porque aún está destrozado y con el alma astillada, porque aun siente esas incontenibles ganas de gritar y desquitarse pero no puede hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Pero sonríe con sinceridad. Sonríe de verdad. Es una sonrisa genuina "Es el amor de mi vida" sigue, dirigiéndose a sus padres "Es la cura de todos mis males y es gracias a ella que tengo ganas de vivir otra vez, es gracias a ella que creó en el amor" sentís sus labios besando tu sien despacio, y luchás por controlarte para no sonrojarte y terminar con la cara roja de vergüenza y timidez.

"Es un gusto conocerla, señora Almeida" extendés tu mano y la mirás a los ojos, rezando porque la mirada que te echa cambie, porque vea cuánto amás a Tony, porque vea en su hijo cuánto te ama él a vos.

Estrecha tu mano, pero apenas, casi por compromiso, porque probablemente sea educada antes que cualquier cosa, porque probablemente sepa lo que le causaría a su hijo si ignorara tu saludo. Casi sentís que le da asco tocarte, y eso por dentro te parte el alma. Sentís el desprecio que surge de ella hacia vos, y eso es como una cuchillada directo en el estómago. De hecho, tu estómago se siente como si acabaran de darle no una, sino varias cuchilladas.

Cuando habla, su voz no es para nada cariñosa como la que estaba utilizando con Tony. Ni siquiera es un tono de voz cortés como el de su marido. Es un tono frío, y su acento marcado lo hace aún más aspeto:

"Hola Michelle"

Dos palabras, nada más.

Dos palabras son suficientes para que te des cuenta de que a ésa mujer _no_ le gustás.

"Lamento mucho lo de su suegra…" decís débilmente, con el corazón latiéndote en un puño.

"Gracias"

Una contestación breve, escueta.

Tony se da cuenta de lo denso que es el ambiente, porque interviene enseguida:

"Si ayer no me morí de dolor cuando escuché la noticia sobre… sobre la _abuela_ fue por Michelle. Ella me cuidó y me ayudó a llegar acá entero" vuelve a depositar un beso en tu cabeza "No sé qué hubiera sido de mí en estas horas si ella no me hubiera cuidado"

"_Nosotros te hubiéramos cuidado. Nosotros siempre te cuidamos. Nosotros siempre te escuchamos. Nosotros, tu familia. ¿Hacía falta que fueras a buscar consuelo en los brazos de una japonesa? ¿Hacía falta que me ocultaras esta relación? Soy tu madre, Anthony, me hiere profundamente que me hayas mantenido al margen de todo esto, cuando yo soy en quien más deberías confiar. ¿No aprendiste nada de lo que sucedió la última vez, cuando te quedaste con el corazón roto?_" su voz se mantiene calma, pero hay algo en su tono que es duro como el mármol, cortante, filoso.

_Casi_ te atreverías a decir que en ese tono de voz está tratando de pasar desapercibida algo más que una pizca de enojo.

No sabés qué dijo, pero debe haber sido algo grave o algo muy fuerte, porque el padre de Tony le echó una mirada que daba a entender claramente que estaba pasándose de la raya, y el rostro de Tony fue surcado por una expresión de dolor y decepción que nada tenía que ver con el fallecimiento de Rosa.

No sabés qué dijo, pero sea lo que haya sido, no fue algo bueno.

"Ana…" comienza Alejandro.

Pero Tony lo interrumpe.

"_Mamá, es la mujer que amo_" sigue dirigiéndose a ella respetuosamente, calmado, con la angustia y la emoción embargándolo, tomándolo por completo, con su tono un poco más debilitado, casi rogando entre dientes apretados.

"_Vamos a hablar de esto luego, Anthony_" Ana dice, y por la forma en que las palabras dejan su boca intuís que está queriendo dar por zanjado un asunto que estás segura cuando sepas de qué se trata no va a gustarte "_Vamos a hablar de esto luego, los tres: tu padre, vos y yo, en privado_" cambió al inglés de un latigazo "Ahora, por favor, si me disculpan, voy a seguir preparando el desayuno. Eva y Gabrielle deben estar por regresar" se vuelve a su marido "Alejandro, por favor andá al piso de arriba y encargarte de decirle a los muchachos y a Fiona y a Martina que pueden bajar en veinte minutos"

Alejandro asiente con la cabeza. Se acerca a su esposa antes de abandonar la cocina, y le da un beso en la frente, probablemente con ánimos de calmarla y de calmarse, porque es evidente que tu presencia ahí la alteró bastante.

Cuando los tres – Ana, Tony y vos – se quedan solos, el ambiente se carga otra vez con tensión y densidad.

"Supongo que deben querer cambiarse y darse un baño después del vuelo" sugiere con frialdad "Tony, en el baño de tu cuarto hay toallas limpias, jabón, todo lo que necesitás. Ella puede usar el baño de las visitas. O puede pedirle a Martina que la deje usar el de su cuarto"

Sentís las lágrimas acumulándose en tus ojos, agolpándose, queriendo caer, provocándote un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero no podés dejarlas caer, no podés mostrarte débil, no podés quebrarte, porque él te necesita, él te necesita como a nada, y vos tenés que estar fuerte, tenés que estar ahí, ignorando absolutamente todo para poder sanar sus heridas.

"Mamá…" Tony empieza, pero Ana, que ya había regresado a seguir preparando los panqueques, le da la espalda y no le presta atención.

"_Anthony, es mejor que salgas de mi vista, por favor. El disgusto que acabás de darme es muy grande… Tu abuela acaba de fallecer, y vos caes con esto Primero no me decís nada sobre esta chica, lo mantenés oculto, como si no hubieras aprendido nada de lo que pasó la última vez, y de repente sin previo aviso llegás a casa con ella. Con una japonesa como novia. En nuestra casa. En nuestra familia. Pensé que te había educado mejor Anthony" _está hablando en un español rápido y cortante_, _y cada vez que ves a Tony abrir la boca para replicar algo, ella sigue, sin darle tiempo "_Vamos a hablar tu padre, vos y yo después, cuando las aguas estén más calmadas. Ahora por favor vayan a alistarse, no quiero que tomemos el desayuno con retraso_"

Tony te toma de la mano. Está a punto de irse con vos de la cocina, cuando se da la vuelta para decir una última cosa a tu mamá:

"_Estás hiriéndome y decepcionándome profundamente, mamá. En esta familia me criaron para seguir a mi corazón, como ustedes lo siguieron. No me criaron para fijarme en las razas de las personas_"

No le da tiempo a darse vuelta y replicar.

Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de ustedes y vuelven a estar en la sala de estar, él no tarde en tomar tu rostro entre sus manos y atraerlo hacia el suyo. Te besa los labios despacio, y sentís las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos mojando tus mejillas. La sensación que provocan en tu piel sofocada y sonrosada hace que te cueste mucho más contener tu propio llanto nervioso, ese llanto que no sólo se origina en el dolor interno que sentís bien profundo dentro de tu alma porque sus padres evidentemente están rechazándote sin siquiera darte una oportunidad, si no que también se debe a la angustia de saber que él también está angustiado, que todo eso también está haciendo que él sufra.

Te sentís culpable, muy.

Quizá no deberías haber ido.

Quizá no deberías haberle agregado al duelo por la muerte de su abuela la presión que significó tener que recibir esa respuesta fría por parte de su madre, se haya significado lo que se haya significado.

Quizá deberías haberte quedado en Los Angeles…

No. No. Él te necesita ahí. Te necesita a vos en sus brazos. Él te necesita, y vos nunca lo hubieras dejado solo, nunca. No, es ridículo pensar que no deberías haberlo acompañado.

Querés llorar, querés gritar de dolor, de angustia, querés que él te abrace y te cuide, querés que te diga cosas lindas, querés que te consuele.

Pero esto no se trata de vos.

Se trata de sanarlo a él.

Se trata de curarlo a él.

Vos tenés que abrazarlo, besarlo, cuidarlo, decirle cosas lindas, consolarlo, darle calor, ayudarlo, sanarle las heridas. De tus heridas, de tus problemas, pueden ocuparse más tarde. Lo principal ahora es él.

"Perdón, Michelle" comienza, con lágrimas aún cayendo por sus mejillas "… Ya van a entender. Creo que están sorprendidos, y esto los tomó con la guardia baja… Ya van a entender que vos no sos como ella" se refiere a Nina, por supuesto "Van a ver que sos un ángel en mi vida, y que sos todo para mí… De todos modos me siento horrible por lo que pasó recién…"

Posás tu índice sobre su boca para que haga silencio.

"No me pidas perdón" seguís conteniendo las lágrimas, seguís sin largarte a llorar "Yo por vos voy a soportar cualquiera cosa. No sé qué habrá pasado recién" escuchás tu voz tomada por la emoción, por el dolor, por la angustia, y luchás por ganar de vuelta el control y manejar tu tono, para volverlo calmo otra vez ", no sé qué dijo tu mamá, no sé bien qué motivos habrá tenido para rechazarme así de golpe… Sólo sé que voy a luchar por vos, si hace falta voy a morirme luchando por vos. Y ahora lo único que quiero es sanarte y hacerte bien, no cargarte con preocupaciones. Ignoremos todo esto ahora, no necesitás nada de eso. Yo voy a estar bien"

_Mentirosa_. Te estás desgarrando por dentro, desangrando. Estás confundida, porque no entendés realmente qué pasó, no entendés realmente por qué su madre reaccionó así, y algo te dice que los motivos van más allá del hecho de que se haya enterado tan de golpe de tu existencia en la vida de su hijo. La confusión es lo peor de todo, la confusión es como un veneno que se te metió en el sistema y que está intoxicándote.

Pero vas a fingir.

Vas a aguantar lo que sea que venga.

Que te traten mal, que sean fríos con vos, que digan lo que quieran, que te desprecien, que te rechacen, no te importa.

Estoicamente, vas a ignorarlo todo y vas a concentrarte en él. En él y en nada más. Porque él es aquél al que amás, aquél al que adorás, y sabés que él te ama y te adora, sabés que él te necesita, sabés que si su familia lo hiere con esa actitud hacia vos, él va a necesitarte para que le limpies las heridas, para que lo acunes hasta que se quede dormido, para que le prometas que no vas a irte, que vas a quedarte para siempre a su lado, luchando contra todo, luchando por el amor que se tienen.

Suspira, toma tu mano, y comienza a guiarte de vuelta hacia el vestíbulo, donde está la escalera que comunica con el piso de arriba, en el que deben encontrarse las habitaciones. Cuando llegan al pie de dicha escalera, vuelve a abrazarte como si nada le importara, y susurra en su oído lo único que te interesa saber, lo único que te interesa escuchar, lo único que necesitás para aguantar todo, para soportar todo:

"Yo también voy a luchar por vos hasta que me muera. _Nunca_, Michelle, digan lo que digan, voy a dejar de luchar por vos"

Cuando aún con sus dedos y tus dedos entrelazados subís el primer peldaño, y decidís que esa es una única lágrima cae, la única lágrima que vas a derramar por el desprecio y el rechazo de su familia.

Vas a luchar hasta cansarte para que te acepten.

No sabés aún por qué su madre reaccionó así, pero vas a demostrarle que vos sos la mujer con la que su hijo va a pasar el resto de la eternidad, cueste lo que cueste.

Por él soportarías todo.

Por él vas a ignorarlo todo, y vas a concentrarte en sanar sus heridas, y en nada más que eso.

Que los demás te traten como quieran, que digan lo que quieran, que piensen lo que quieran, que reaccionen como quieran, no te interesa.

Ya dejó de interesarte lo que piensen los demás, al menos de momento, al menos en este súbito arrebato.

Ahora que ya todo comenzó a dar vueltas en espiral y a salir mal, acabás de tomar la decisión de que nada va a impedirte que luches por él, ni siquiera tus miedos e inseguridades, ni los ataques que vengan de su familia.

Y qué bueno que tengas eso en claro, Michelle, porque su familia te va a atacar.

No tenés idea de cómo te van a atacar, pensando que así le hacen un bien a él.

No tenés idea.

Ay, Michelle, si supieras cómo vas a tener que luchar.

* * *

**_Segunda nota: _**¿Ahora entienden por qué odié este capítulo? Es malísimo, es decepcionante, los sentimientos de Michelle están mal explicados, las descripciones están mal hechas, deja cabos sueltos. Prometo mejorarlo todo la próxima vez.


	61. Duele hasta el dolor

_**Nota de la autora:**_ Esto es algo pequeño, algo corto para describir los sentimientos y el dolor de Tony, y algunas posturas que él ha tomado respecto a las posibles reacciones de su familia. En el capítulo 62 las cosas van a ponerse difíciles para Michelle otra vez (_**muy**_ difíciles). Esto más bien es algo corto para el fin de semana mientras trabajo arduamente en lo otro, que es más largo y más elaborado. La artillería pesada viene en el próximo capítulo, se los prometo. Gracias por todos los comentarios lindos que me dejan, me hacen sonreír muchísimo, no tienen ni idea de cuánto.

* * *

_¿No te pasa que te duele hasta el dolor?_

Tenés la vista fija en la pared del que durante años fue tu cuarto, empapelada de un azul oscuro y profundo que te recuerda al del cielo cuando en verano la noche aún no ha caído por completo, tapando la ciudad con su manto negro de majestuosidad, pero en realidad tus ojos no están viendo hacia afuera, si no hacia adentro. No están prestándole atención al entorno que te rodea.

Tu antigua habitación no es enorme (cuando tus padres lograron juntar el dinero para construir una casa, tuvieron que decidir entre dos habitaciones muy grandes o habitaciones pequeñas para que sus hijos estuvieran más cómodos y tuvieran más privacidad), pero es espaciosa, y siempre te gustó. Hay una cama de una sola plaza en el centro - sobre su borde estás sentado -, varios pósters de baseball enmarcados y protegidos por una capa de vidrio representando tu pasión por ese deporte junto con algunas otras fotografías de equipos de futbol importantes de Brasil, España y Argentina (y una del Chivas de México que pertenecía a tu hermano Christian), una alfombra también de color azul oscuro, varios estantes con libros (la mayoría de ellos sobre computación, deportes o sobre las Fuerzas Aéreas y la Marina, temas que te interesaron desde siempre) y un placar de dos puertas (pintadas de blanco) empotrado en la pared, donde en una época tu hermano y vos guardaban sus ropas y que ahora tu mamá usa para guardar cajas que contienen recuerdos y otras de esas cosas que se acumulan y que a ella no le gusta tirar 'por si en el futuro es útil para algo'. En una época en ese mismo cuarto había dos camas gemelas, pero Christian se había llevado la suya cuando su hijo fue lo suficientemente mayor para dejar la cuna y poder dormir en una cama, por lo cual aquél tenía toda la apariencia de haber sido siempre la habitación de un joven fanático de los deportes, seguidor empedernido de Chicago Cubs y lector voraz cuando se trata de los temas que le interesan. Sin embargo, ese cuarto también había sido de tu hermano, pero lo único que quedaba de él ahí era esa foto enmarcada del Chivas de México.

En este momento no estás prestándole atención a eso, en lo más mismo. Bien podrías estar en el desierto, en la cárcel, en una estación de subterráneo neoyorquina abarrotada de gente a las seis de la tarde, en una banca en un parque… No sos consciente – no mucho – de lo que te rodea, sólo sos consciente del dolor.

El dolor, Dios, sos tan consciente de él.

Te duele el corazón, te duele el alma, extrañás a tu abuela, te invade la culpa, te invade la nostalgia, morís por gritar hasta desgarrarte la garganta, morís por descargarte, luchás para contener la angustia que quiere expresarse en un llanto histérico y convulsivo en lugar de en un par de lágrimas que caen de tanto en tanto cuando tu guardia flanquea, sentís una furia inexplicable y una tormentosa bronca (hacia quién no sabés. ¿Hacia Dios tal vez por haberse llevado a tu abuela, por haberla hecho sufrir durante años con esa enfermedad, por haberla arrancado de tu vida justo cuando estaba empezando a recordarte, o a mostrar lo que vos pensabas eran indicios de que te recordaba muy en el fondo de su lastimada mente?). Querés echarte a dormir y no despertarte hasta dentro de muchos días (o semanas, incluso: podrías echarte y dormir por semanas, siempre que la tengas a ella en tus brazos), te gustaría golpear las paredes hasta destrozarte los puños y hacer que tus nudillos sangren, querés rasgarte la piel, querés que las voces aturdiéndote en tu cabeza se callen y te dejen en paz, querés que se alivie ese peso que cargás sobre los hombros, querés que desaparezca la opresión en tu pecho…

Te duele hasta el dolor.

Es insoportable.

No podés seguir fingiendo estar compuesto, no podés seguir fingiendo que – como los demás – estás aliviado porque tu abuela ya no sufre, que estás contento de que su larga batalla contra el Alzheimer haya terminado y que ahora ella esté quién-sabe-dónde con su marido y sus nietos (pensar en tus dos hermanos muertos provoca que el nudo que te aprieta la garganta se vuelva un poco más apretado, tanto que te cuesta respirar con normalidad). Sin embargo fingir es tu única opción. No te atreverías a desmoronarte delante de tus padres, de tus hermanas. Ya una vez te vieron a la miseria, hecho una ruina, hecho pedazos, y no dejaron de revolotear sobre vos tratando – con las mejores intenciones, estás seguro – de hacer que te sintieras mejor, sin lograr más que avergonzarte, provocarte rechazo hacia sus intentos, incomodarte, angustiarte aún más, generar que sintieras desprecio hacia vos mismo por ser tan débil y por haber dejado que Nina – ya fuera de tu vida porque se la habían llevado presa, y porque aún si hubiera quedado libre vos en tu vida no la hubieras querido tener nunca más – siguiera humillándote, pisoteándote salvajemente, como si fueras nada, como si fueras poca cosa.

Pero te duele hasta el dolor. Y es insoportable. Tan, tan, tan insoportable. Ese dolor abrasador y ardiente quema dentro tuyo, te quema el alma, el corazón y el cuerpo, y en su mismo centro quema algo más, otra sensación aún peor, mucho más fuerte, mucho más desagradable, que te hunde, que hace que alrededor tuyo veas todo negro, que hace que todo parezca mil veces peor, que hace que quieras encerrarte dentro de vos mismo y quedarte ahí para siempre, aislado del resto del mundo, aislado de todos los demás, que hace que quieras esconderte para que no te vean sufrir así. Eso que te duele con intensidad superior a la de todo lo demás, eso que te duele en el centro del pecho… Eso que te duele es el dolor.

Te duele hasta el dolor.

Descargarte, desahogarte… No podés. Querías ir a Chicago para darle a tu abuela el último adiós que se merece, y por tu papá, para acompañarlo en su angustia, pero todo lo que viste en los ojos del hombre que te dio la vida fue nostalgia y alivio, nada más. Vos estás más angustiado que él. Vos estás más hecho pedazos que él. A vos te cuesta más que a él aceptar que tu abuela se fue, que le llegó su hora, que su círculo acabó de cerrarse. Durante el tiempo que estés en la casa paterna vas a tener que tragarte ese dolor, vas a tener que contenerlo, vas a tener que aguantarlo, mantenerte en el molde, resistiendo. Ya podrás descargarte luego, te vas a desahogar luego, cuando vuelvas a Los Angeles y estés solo con ella (súbitamente te encontrás rezando para que eso sea pronto, porque no sabés cuánto tiempo más podrás aferrarte sin estallar en agonía).

Y a ese dolor insoportable que sufrís, ese dolor que está carcomiéndote, ese dolor que te invade y que tenés que disimular, ese dolor que se acumula en tus ojos porque te negás a liberar al llanto que pugna por salir, ese dolor que te despedaza pero que no podés expresar con los gritos que se mueren en tu garganta antes de llegar a tu boca, a ese dolor tenés que sumarle otra sensación amarga y triste.

La palabra que falta para describir cómo te sentís en este momento es 'desconcertado'. Sí, _desconcertado _combina bien para terminar de completar la larga lista de sensaciones que están comiéndote por adentro desde hace horas.

Desconcertado estás, por la reacción de tu madre, esa mamá que cuando eras chico te leía cuentos, te calentaba las medias en invierno para que no tuvieras los pies fríos, esa mamá que les contaba a sus hijos cómo ella había tenido que luchar y dejarlo todo por el hombre que amaba, el hombre con el que quería estar, cómo ella se había enfrentado a su familia para poder estar con la persona que amaba sin importar que sus bolsillos estuvieran vacíos, sin importar que tuviera que dejar de lado los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada, los lujos de los que podría haber seguido disfrutando.

Desconcertado estás porque esperabas muchas cosas del momento en que le presentaras a Michelle, especialmente porque en los últimos dos meses hablaste con ella en varias ocasiones y nunca por casualidad le mencionaste que estabas en una relación comprometida con una mujer a la que te referís como a la madre de tus hijos, pero si bien Martina te había advertido, si bien había plantado dudas en tu cabeza, si bien esas semillas habían dado frutos que te llevaron a considerar que existía la posibilidad, te quedaste igual de desencajado cuando se disgustó por la raza de tu novia como si nadie te hubiera vaticinado que sucedería, como si tu hermana menor no te hubiera dicho a lo que atenerte.

Esperabas muchas cosas... pero nunca te imaginaste que cuando el momento llegara dolería tanto, tanto, tanto.

Habías esperado que tu mamá reaccionara sorprendida, dolida incluso porque durante dos meses le ocultaste que estabas enamorado, habías esperado que se mostrara fría y sobre protectora al principio, habías esperado que le costara confiar en Michelle enseguida luego de lo ocurrido con Nina la arpía despiadada, pero lo que sucedió… _eso_ sí que no lo estabas esperando. La realidad superó a cualquier cosa que tu cabeza hubiera podido imaginar en cuanto a la reacción de tu mamá, y la realidad acabó siendo algo que no te gustó en lo absoluto. Algo que hace que te sientas decepcionado, defraudado, e incluso hasta indignado.

¿Tan ciego podés haber sido durante casi treinta y cinco años?, ¿tan ciego podés haber sido, que no conocés bien a tu mamá?, ¿tanto podés haberla idealizado como para ignorar miles de señales que podrían haber hecho que supieras de entrada cómo serían las cosas?, ¿tan ciego podés haber sido, que la venda de los ojos tuvo que sacártela tu hermana?, ¿tan tonto e iluso podés haber sido que seguiste albergando una esperanza, aferrándote a la estúpida idea de que tu mamá sonreiría y la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, agradecida por haber salvado la vida de su hijo, por haberle devuelto las ganas de amar?

Dios, te duele hasta el dolor, te duele tanto… Y la desilusión hace que todo duela más.

Tu mamá, la que luchó por su amor, para estar con el hombre que su corazón había elegido, al que su familia despreciaba por ser mexicano y de bajos recursos… Tu mamá, la que abandonó su tierra, sus padres, sus hermanos, todo lo que conocía, la casa en la que la habían criado entre nubes de algodón como a una princesa, para seguir lo que le indicaba su corazón, en vez de complacer y satisfacer las exigencias de sus padres rígidos, conservadores y tradicionalistas que pensaban que la gente con dinero no podía mezclarse con peones de campo e hijos de trabajadores ferroviarios... ¿Tu mamá no podía darse cuenta de que ofreciendo su aceptación sólo si elegís a una mujer latina está haciendo lo mismo que sus padres le hicieron a ella cuando era joven y tuvo que huir a otro país para poder ser feliz porque ella había elegido a un hombre pobre?

Tantos pensamientos juntos van a hacer que estalles.

No lo comprendés.

No terminás de creerlo, de tragarlo, de digerirlo, no lo comprendés. Estás desconcertado. Dolido, ofendido, indignado, decepcionado, y desconcertado.

Dejando de lado el contexto de que su madre falleció ayer luego de años batallando contra un Alzheimer que estaba devorándola viva, tu papá reaccionó cómo pensaste que reaccionaría: fue cortés, educado, no mostró sorpresa evidente porque hubiera quedado mal, te dio una mirada en la que podía leerse con claridad indiscutible que tendrían una charla de hombre a hombre más tarde, se limitó a reservarse su opinión, en lugar de hacer la escena digna de telenovela venezolana que tu mamá lanzó, en castellano y todo. Tu papá no te decepcionó, pero tampoco querés inflar dentro tuyo en medio del dolor, la angustia y las heridas frescas un globo gigantesco cargado de expectativas de que se ponga de tu lado y te defienda; a esta altura no podés esperar nada de nadie ni dar nada por sentado, a esta altura para mitigar el golpe que vas a darte al caer preferís simplemente asumir que tu papá – si bien menos feroz y más abierto a la conversación y al diálogo – va a compartir la postura de tu mamá y va a darte una larga lista de consejos que no van a interesarte. Ya casi podés escuchar su voz retumbando en tus cansados y casi sangrantes oídos, diciéndote que probablemente Michelle no sea _la_ indicada, que eso debe ser un flechazo, que esto no es amor, que estos son los primeros pasos en tu recuperación luego de lo ocurrido con Nina pero que no deberías ilusionarte, que tendrías que buscar a una buena chica destinada a ser ama de casa en lugar de meterte con alguien que viene del mismo mundo que vos (léase: la CTU)… Sí, sabés que tu papá va a soltarte ese sermón en tono amistoso y con ánimos de ayudarte.

También sabés que vas a refutarle cada cosa que diga y que, a fin de cuentas, les guste a ellos o no, los vas a ignorar.

De Michelle no va a separarte _nadie_, ni tu propia sangre.

Y si las cosas alcanzan tal nivel que tenés que amenazar a tu mamá con hacer lo que ella hizo con tanto orgullo y con la cabeza en alto y dejar a tus orígenes atrás para nunca regresar, entonces que así sea.

_De Michelle no va a separarme nadie. Y no va a lastimarla nadie, nunca más, no más de lo que ya la lastimaron._

Dios, te duele tanto todo: el cuerpo, el alma, el corazón, los ojos, la cabeza, te zumban los oídos.

Te duele hasta el dolor.

Sentado al borde de tu cama, te inclinás hacia delante hasta que tu pecho y tus rodillas se tocan, y enterrás la cara en tu regazo, para que te invada la oscuridad, pero así y todo no lográs callar las voces que te traen ecos de recuerdos lejanos, ecos plagados de nostalgia, imágenes que como fotos viejas en blanco y negro o sepia que van tomando color desfilan delante de tus párpados cerrados, cada una de ellas representando una cuchillada más, un gramo más de culpa por no haber seguido pasando tiempo con tu abuela luego de que enfermó. Los retazos de las cosas que tu mamá te dijo en español minutos antes en la cocina se mezclan junto con la voz de Michelle – suave, delicada, tierna, dulce como toda ella – diciéndote que no le importa a qué deba enfrentarse, que por vos aguantaría todo. Intentás poner la mente en blanco, vaciarla de todo menos de Michelle, pero aunque tratás y tratás, aunque tus manos sujetan tu cabello con fuerza y presionás los ojos tan fuerte que te hacés daño, no podés.

Sigue doliendo, con cada segundo duele más.

Todo.

Todo con cada segundo empeora.

Todo con cada segundo duele más.

Y tenés que aguantarlo, tenés que soportarlo, porque no podés desmoronarte. No aún.

No hiciste caso a lo que tu mamá dijo acerca de que Michelle podía usar el baño de las visitas o pedirle a Martina permiso para usar el de su cuarto: aún tomados de la mano, fueron los dos directo a la que en un tiempo era tu habitación y la de Christian (ahí estaba otra vez, el nudo en la garganta apretando un poco más, al pensar en tu fallecido hermano).

La última vez que habías estado ahí, te encontrabas igual de débil, igual de destrozado, con el corazón hecho pedazos, destruido. Lo único que hiciste durante tu estadía en casa de tus padres cuando fuiste a tratar de recomponerte antes de regresar a trabajar a la CTU fue dormir, comer para que tu mamá no se preocupara tanto respecto a que tu salud se deteriorara (¿deteriorarte más? Parecía imposible que eso fuera posible, ¡ja!), dormir, dormir, dormir, soportar a todo el mundo encima de vos tratando de consolarte, tranquilizarte y convencerte de que te abrieras a ellos y les hablaras sobre la miseria interna que experimentabas dentro, dormir, dormir, dormir, dormir.

Sí, los recuerdos de la última vez que estuviste en esa habitación no son agradables, y obviamente no hay muchas razones por las cuales pensar que en esta ocasión vas a forjar recuerdos mejores.

Escuchás el agua caer en la ducha. Darías lo que fuera por poder estar ahí con ella. Abrazarla, nada más. Sentarse los dos – vestidos inclusive, no hace falta que se quiten la ropa – debajo del agua hirviendo, abrazarse y quedarse ahí un largo rato, dejando que el agua limpie todo: memorias, dolor, angustia, recuerdos, culpa, decepción, dudas, miedos, todo. Empaparte con el agua hirviendo y empaparte en sus caricias, en su voz, en sus manos dibujando el contorno de tu rostro como sólo ellas saben, empaparte en su presencia. Y luego acurrucarse juntos en la cama, enterrar tu rostro en sus rulos húmedos, respirar su perfume hasta intoxicarte, y quedarte dormido con sus brazos alrededor de tu cuerpo, con ella cuidándote, mimándote, meciéndote para relajarte, prometiéndote que todo va a salir bien, secado tus lágrimas.

Pero no pueden. No podés echarte ahí por horas y horas con Michelle y simplemente desahogarte, descargarte, sacar afuera el dolor, aflojarte y dejar de reprimir el llanto, liberar las tensiones, y luego descansar hasta que la fatiga física y emocional se vayan y traigan el alivio que todos los otros dicen sentir.

No podés.

Cuando ella salga de la ducha, lo máximo con lo que vas a tener que conformarte es un abrazo, un roce dulce en los labios, y luego vas a tener que ir a darte vos un baño para despejarte un poco, ponerte ropas frescas y bajar a desayunar, donde alrededor de la enorme mesa van a estar sentados tus padres, tus hermanas y tus cuñados, todos ellos comentando el gran alivio que sienten porque finalmente tu abuela dejó de sufrir, todos ellos hablando de anécdotas felices para recordarla con la misma alegría que ella había irradiado antes de enfermarse, mirando fotos y videos para hundirse en la nostalgia y encontrar allí un consuelo que tal vez a ellos les servía, pero que para vos era vacío e inútil.

Ah, y a todo eso además tenés que sumarle el último componente de la enredada y retorcida ecuación: Michelle – la única que te entiende de verdad, la que te conoce a fondo, la que puede leerte como a un libro abierto, la que con su mirada toca tu alma y tu corazón, la que siempre sabe qué palabras precisás escuchar, la que te invade de una ternura que nunca pensaste podrías sentir, la que sigue pensándote su héroe aunque te vea llorar como una criatura, la que te sostiene en pie, la que hace que valga la pena cada respiro – va a estar ahí. Con tu familia. Hasta ahora de ellos dos de tus hermanas la recibieron bien (aunque no estás seguro de qué tan influenciable podrá ser Fiona en el futuro, aunque no estás seguro de qué tanto va a salir Martina a jugar el papel de tu abogada), y tus dos padres la recibieron mal (tu madre, sobre todo). Michelle va a estar ahí, expuesta a las críticas y comentarios. Michelle, tan inocente y vergonzosa, tan tímida, tan delicada, soportando a tu familia sólo por vos, aguantando todo sólo por vos, tragándose la angustia (porque sabés que ella también tiene un nudo apretadísimo en la garganta, sabés bien que ella por dentro está tan desgarrada como vos, sabés bien que ella solamente está en pie porque lo que la mantiene así, lo que evita que se desmorone como una muñequita de porcelana frágil es su objetivo de cuidarte) sólo por vos, resistiendo sólo por vos, pretendiendo sólo por vos, ocultando las heridas que por dentro sangran sin control sólo por vos.

Te sentís pésimo, como la peor basura del mundo, sabiendo que la mujer a la que adorás con locura, a la que juraste nunca más nadie volvería a lastimar, va a pasar los siguientes días siendo constantemente lastimada y fingiendo estar bien para poder cuidarte y darte fuerzas, mientras por dentro se quiebra y despedaza. Te odiás a vos mismo, porque a menos que te enfrentes a todos y los pongas en su lugar, ella va a sufrir, y va a ser tu culpa. A menos que les demuestres a todos que _nadie_ va a menospreciar a la mujer de tu vida, vas a estar rompiendo la promesa que le susurraste al oído cientos de veces: que nunca alguien va a volver a dejarla con arañazos en el alma, que nunca van a hacer otra vez que se siente menos, que nunca va a volver a ser considerada inferior. No querés que piense que son cosas dulces que le decís para hacerla temblar de amor en tus brazos: querés probarle que son promesas hechas desde el corazón, promesas que pretendés cumplir siempre, por el resto de tus días hasta el segundo de tu último respiro. Y si para cumplir esas promesas tenés que enfrentarte a tu propia sangre…

Dios, te ayude.

Suspirás, abatido, devastado, agotado. La contractura en la espalda está matándote (entre otras cosas, claro: ojalá el único de tus dolores fuera una contractura en la espalda). Te pasás una mano por la frente, frotás tus sienes con los dedos queriendo – en vano – liberar tensiones. Tan concentrado estás queriendo poner la mente en blanco, tan adentro de tus pensamientos y reflexiones te metiste, que no te das cuenta cuando el ruido de agua cayendo deja de sonar.

Minutos más tarde sentís un par de manos suaves acariciando tu nuca, y te percatás que hay otro peso además del tuyo sobre el colchón: Michelle está sentada a tu lado, con los rulos empapados aprisionados por un gancho de plástico formando (algunos bucles demasiado cortos, como siempre, lograron escapar, y forman el marco perfecto para su rostro de ángel). Lleva puestos un jean azul claro, un sweater lila sobre una camiseta blanca y un saquito de hilo violeta oscuro sobre el sweater (aún así, está destemplada y tiembla un poco de frío, aunque trata de disimularlo). Su exótica piel amarillo marfil está empalidecida, y podés ver en sus ojos que estuvo llorando.

Te parte el alma saber que estuvo aprovechando esos escasos minutos de intimidad y el sonido del agua cayendo para ahogar los sollozos y así poder dejar salir una pequeña parte de todo lo que en su pecho se acumula, apretando su corazón hasta acelerar sus latidos y cortarle la respiración. Te parte el alma saber que estuvo llorando sola sin tus brazos rodeándola y dándole confort, sin tu voz en sus oídos prometiéndole que todo va a salir bien. Te parte el alma saber que probablemente el poco alivio que encontró en los últimos diez minutos ha sido vacío e inservible, porque la conocés bien, y estás seguro de que no se aflojó del todo por miedo a desatar dentro suyo un océano de llanto y luego no poder detenerlo, y luego no poder contenerse, y luego no poder dejar de llorar hasta quedarse absolutamente seca y vacía, por miedo a que las emociones se le fueran de las manos y no pudiera recuperar el control.

Te parte el alma no poder hacer algo _por más mínimo que sea_ para que se sienta mejor.

¿Cómo vas a poder sanar su dolor si ni siquiera tenés idea de por dónde debés empezar para lidiar con el tuyo?

Te maravilla y sorprende cómo ella es capaz de darte fuerzas y sostén para que te mantengas en pie aún cuando está triste y compungida. Quisieras poder cuidarla de la manera en que ella está cuidándote a vos, prometerle que todo va a estar bien, tranquilizarla, sacarle todo el peso que carga sobre los hombros y cargarlo vos… pero no podés.

Y eso hace que 'frustrado', 'desesperado' e 'impotente' se sumen a la lista de palabras ideales para describir lo horriblemente mal que te sentís en este preciso momento.

Que ella esté sufriendo te mata. Siempre que ella sufre es como si te partieran en dos, te abrieran por el medio y se pusieran a escarbar para provocarte un sufrimiento diez veces mayor. Saber además que la culpa es tuya (indirectamente, bueno, pero ese detalle no es de gran ayuda), es como si te apuñalaran repetidas veces en el corazón y luego revolvieran el cuchillo dentro de la herida.

Sus caricias en tu espalda son relajantes, pero sin embargo en tu cabeza seguís hundiéndote en un pozo más y más oscuro, del que segundos más tarde te sustrae su voz, suave y dulce, tan suave y tan dulce como su tacto.

"Deberías ir a darte un baño. Tu mamá dijo que quería servir el desayuno a tiempo" susurra en tu oído.

Inhalás. Su perfume se mezcló con la fragancia a durazno del jabón, volviéndose mucho más intoxicante, mucho más adictivo. Por un momento tenés la enorme necesidad de ceder a la tentación de enterrar el rostro en si cuello, respirarla hasta ahogarte y desmayarte y dormir por horas y horas…

Suspirás. No querés bajar a la cocina, querés quedarte ahí con ella, en tu antiguo cuarto, llorando desesperado como la última vez que estuviste allí, con la diferencia de que estarías en sus brazos y su sola presencia te haría sentir mejor. No querés exponer a Michelle a toda tu familia de golpe, mucho menos después de ver lo mal que tu mamá está tomándose las cosas y lo complicado que puede ponerse. Te sentís culpable, muy culpable, porque si hubieras sido menos egoísta, si hubieras pensado en ella y no en tu necesidad de tenerla con vos para aliviarte, hubieras logrado que se quedara en Los Angeles en lugar de ir con vos a Chicago (le rogaste que no te abandonara, y te avergonzás un poco de haber hecho eso, porque fallaste en priorizar sus necesidades y diste lugar a las tuyas). En ese momento estabas muriéndote de dolor, el dolor te cegaba, y la necesitabas a ella como nunca necesitaste a nadie, pero ahora te das cuenta de que haberla llevado a Chicago fue un error: tu familia – para tu tristeza, decepción y desconcierto – está empezando a mostrar sus verdaderos colores, y si van a desquitarse con ella… Dios, ni querés pensar en que eso ocurra, porque entonces Michelle se sentiría rechazada otra vez, discriminada otra vez, se sentiría el patito feo otra vez, y vos juraste que nunca más pasaría por eso, que nunca más nadie la lastimaría así. Si juraste eso, si prometiste eso, si sos un hombre que moriría antes de quebrar una promesa, ¿qué demonios tenías en la cabeza cuando le suplicaste que no te abandonara, que no te dejara sola, cuando dejaste que se subiera a ese avión con vos?

Suspirás. Antes de enamorarte de ella no suspirabas tanto. Antes más bien te quedabas callado, masticando tu odio, resentimiento, dolor y angustia, explotando por dentro silenciosamente, con los ojos refulgiendo en agonía pero no con aspecto de niño perdido, si no más bien con el de una persona amarga que se siente vacía. Antes no suspirabas, antes tenías el corazón y el alma endurecidos para evitar que se rompieran, para evitar que alguien se acercara a ellos… y sin embargo no sirvió de mucho, porque bastó con que apareciera la persona correcta para que los muros altos de acero y en apariencia impenetrables se desmoronaran y tu corazón y alma quedaran débiles otra vez, expuestos otra vez, latiendo y sintiendo más fuerte que nunca, demostrándote que sos un ser humano y no un robot, que no podés pasar toda tu vida evitando sentir por miedo a lastimarte, que no podés pasar toda tu vida con angustia y amargura.

Y ahí fue cuando empezaste a suspirar más seguido, en situaciones en las que antes no habrías hecho más que apretar los dientes y hasta quizá gruñir.

Suspirás otra vez. Sentís sus manos en tu espalda, intentando ayudarte a relajar los músculos tensos y llenos de nudos.

Estás pensando en que a la hora del desayuno van a estar también tus otras dos hermanas y tus cuñados, además de tus papás, Martina y Fiona, por lo cual existen dos posibilidades a barajar: que tu madre se mantenga en el molde y no diga nada, ignore a Michelle olímpicamente y tengan el desayuno 'en paz' (¿en paz?, ¿con tu mamá ignorando a tu novia como si no existiera o como si no fuera digna de ustedes por ser diferente? Ja, sí, claro, en paz. Contá otro chiste); la otra posibilidad es que tu mamá en tiempo record les llene la cabeza a tus hermanas (a Gabrielle, sobre todo, siempre tan influenciable, siempre haciendo todo por complacer a tu mamá) y las convenza de actuar fría y hostilmente, lo cual generaría una situación muchísimo más incómoda que en el caso anterior…

"Tony…" la voz de Michelle en tu oído tratando de captar tu atención te sustrae de tus reflexiones.

Despacio volteás la cabeza y dejás que tus ojos se hundan en los suyos, tus ojos de aspecto triste y perdido. Ves en sus ojos el brillo que tanto te gusta, que a pesar de todo se mantiene siendo la única luz que querés ver, la luz más linda del mundo, y por un momento tu alma se inunda de calidez. Sin embargo, es sólo un breve segundo que dura esa sensación, porque luego de vuelta te invade un frío en las tripas que hace doler a tu estómago.

"… Deberías ducharte para que bajemos a desayunar a tiempo" repite con voz suave, rascando con las yemas de dos de sus dedos justo detrás de tu oreja.

"Michelle" querés decir algo pero no sabés cómo, querés asegurarle que vas a cuidarla, pero no sabés bien cómo expresarte. Sentís las emociones embriagándote, reventándote en el pecho, pero estás tan conmocionado que no sabés cómo convertir todo eso en palabras, cómo expresarlo "… Michelle, no voy a dejar que nadie de mi familia te lastime con sus comentarios" le asegurás, con voz temblorosa pero decidido.

En sus ojos ves refulgir un destello de angustia, pero ella rápidamente esquiva tu mirada para que no te des cuenta. Quiere protegerte, quiere cuidarte, sin embargo vos sabés que ella sufre. Lo sabés bien, no habría forma de que no lo supieras, no habría forma de que creyeras que esto no la afecta: la conocés demasiado, y podés leerla a la perfección, incluso cuando está tratando de cerrarse, incluso cuando está tratando de mantenerse fuerte.

"Tony, lo que tu familia diga" hace una pausa, toma aire, sentís sus dedos acariciando tu cabeza dulcemente "… Lo que ellos digan va a doler, pero no va a alejarme de vos" promete, dejando que tus ojos y sus ojos se encuentren otra vez para que veas que lo dice de verdad, desde el corazón "No sé por qué tu mamá reaccionó así… Es decir, sé que es sobre protectora, y luego de lo que pasó la última vez" levantás una de tus manos para acariciar su rostro, en un intento de calmarla a ella y de calmarte vos, en un intento de tranquilizarse ambos "… Sé que ellos quieren cuidarte, impedir que te hieran de nuevo. Sé que van a desconfiar de mí al principio, porque soy otra compañera de trabajo, porque soy más joven, porque sos mi jefe, porque no saben cuáles son mis intenciones con vos… Pero voy a probarles que te amo y que no tienen de qué preocuparse. Ya vamos a hablar de esto cuando sea el momento. Ya vamos a resolverlo juntos, ¿sí? Ellos van a ver que pueden confiar en mí, que yo no soy ella. Yo nunca podría ser ella, porque Nina nunca te amó como yo te amo. Tu familia va a saber ver eso, yo sé que sí, aunque ahora no estén... contentos conmigo, por decirlo de algún modo. Pero no te preocupes por eso, mi vida: lo que importa ahora es sanar las heridas de tu alma y calmar el dolor que sentís por la muerte de tu abuela. Con tu familia podemos entendernos más tarde, ¿sí? Yo soy lo que menos importa: lo que importa sos vos ahora"

No se trata de que tienen miedo de que te hagan pedazos otra vez.

No se trata de que les cueste confiar en cualquier mujer con intenciones de entrar en tu vida.

No se trata de que es – al igual que Nina – una mujer a la que conociste en ese mundo que ellos aborrecen y desprecian, ese mundo del que desearían no fueras parte, ese mundo al que tanto odio le tomaron, ese mundo que tienen miedo te trague en sus fauces oscuras y profundas para nunca más regresarte a los brazos de tus padres, como sucedió con tus hermanos.

No se trata de que sean sobre protectores en extremo.

No se trata de que tu mamá te crea tan perfecto que piensa que ninguna mujer va a ser digna de vos.

_Si fuera tan solo eso._

Pero no es eso.

Pasa por otro lado. Y qué estúpido que fuiste, que no lo viste antes. No porque de haberlo sabido hubieras tenido más cuidado o habrías evitado sentirte atraído por una mujer que no fuera latina (a decir verdad, en el curso de tu vida, tu historial sexual está compuesto por mujeres de todas las razas y todos los colores), no: te hubiera gustado tener la cabeza más abierta, los ojos más abiertos, y en lugar de considerar a tus padres un ejemplo, dos luchadores que habían movido cielo y tierra y se habían enfrentado a todo con tal de estar juntos, reconocer que son seres humanos con defectos, con cosas buenas y con cosas malas, capaces de decepcionarte, ver que no son perfectos.

Tu mamá y tu papá fueron los primeros en enseñarte la importancia del amor. Siempre te contaron su historia. Te mostraron las cartas que se enviaron durante un largo tiempo cuando ambos vivían en diferentes países (aunque todo te pareció muy cursi y no quisiste leer ninguna; te preguntás si en el futuro tus hijos leerán alguna de las cartas que le escribís a Michelle y que ella guarda como si valieran oro). Les dijeron que ellos estaban decididos a estar juntos sin importar lo que los demás opinaran, porque lo único que valía era lo que dictaba el corazón. Les enseñaron a defender y hacer respetar sus sentimientos. Han cuestionado muchas decisiones en tu vida, fueron exigentes con vos y te dieron demasiadas expectativas que llenar, pero la lección que se mantuvo firme ante todo fue la de creer en el amor y luchar por él, como ellos lo habían hecho.

Pero ahora no podés evitar preguntarte si lo decían de verdad, o si estaban siendo hipócritas. Si hubieran estado diciéndolo de verdad, tu mamá no se habría alterado de tal manera porque en lugar de llevar a la chica de ojos marrones, cabello oscuro y piel color pardo que ella esperaba, con un apellido de origen latino, llevaste a una chica con ascendencia europea y japonesa.

No sabés qué pensar.

Nunca creíste que el hecho de que Michelle no fuera latina significaría un problema. Jamás se te hubiera cruzado por la cabeza, no hasta que tu hermana te mencionó que eso era parte de las expectativas que tus padres habían puesto en vos. Y hace un rato tu mamá te dijo algo así como que para eso te habían educado… ¿no te habían educado para que sintieras amor y te guiaras por eso?

Estás desconcertado. Y frustrado. Y…

Dios, ya no querés analizar más tus sentimientos.

Deberías ir, darte un baño, dejar que el agua caliente corra por tu cuerpo (aunque es inútil: no vas a relajarte ni vas a sentirte mejor, no va a cesar ese dolor tan fuerte que hasta te atreverías a decir que te duele el dolor), y luego ir con Michelle, orgulloso de decirle a todos en tu familia que ella es tu amor, tu princesa, la única persona con la que querés estar, la única por la que lucharías, la que te hace bien todo el tiempo, la que hizo que creyeras en el amor, con la que querés tener hijos, la que es capaz de sanarte. Y si tienen algún problema, bueno, aunque te parte el alma vas a tener que enfrentarlos y dejarles en claro que no van a hacer que cambies de opinión, y que estás dispuesto a llegar a cualquier extremo con tal de evitar que ella sufra.

En lugar de suspirar exhalás. Estás a punto de rozarle los labios una vez más antes de ir a bañarte y de decirle que puede dormitar un rato abrazada a la almohada, cuando alguien toca la puerta del cuarto.

Contenés la respiración y el corazón se detiene en tu pecho por un segundo, durante el cual la cabeza te maquina a una velocidad digna del record Guines (¿es para tanto?). Dudás que tu mamá haya abandonado la cocina para subir a verte (el tono en que te dijo que hablarían luego había dejado bien en claro que 'luego' sería 'luego' y no dentro de quince minutos y a las apuradas, si no como Dios manda), pero en tu paranoia se te ocurre que puede ser que haya ido a buscarte para avisarte que es hora de bajar a desayunar con el resto de tus hermanas y cuñados. Si llega a ver a Michelle ahí, sentada con vos en la cama, mimándote detrás de las orejas (por más inocente que sea el gesto de cariño), te mata.

Te dijo que Michelle podía usar el baño de las visitas o pedirle a Martina que la dejara entrar al de su cuarto, pero vos por capricho no hiciste caso. Sabés que eso lo dijo por lo que pasó la última vez, cuando fuiste con Nina para aquel día de Acción de Gracias. Nina iba a compartir habitación con una de tus hermanas porque a tu mamá no le parecía correcto que durmieran juntos sin estar casados. De hecho, cuando visitan a tus padres Martina duerme en su cuarto y Kiefer al principio dormía en el tuyo si vos no estabas, o con un colchón al lado de tu cama en caso de que sí estuvieras; ahora tu padre convenció a tu mamá de que estaba bien que el mismo colchón lo echara junto a la cama de Martina, así podían dormirse tomados de la mano (sí, claro, porque tu papá trabajando como obstetra en el hospital no es consciente de cómo funciona el mundo ahora; estás segurísimo de que Martina nunca se atrevería a tener sexo con su novio en la casa de tus padres, pero también estás seguro de que tu papá ya aceptó que Martina tiene de virgen lo mismo que vos tenés de virgen: nada). Sin embargo ese es otro tema.

Larga historia resumida: mientras te dabas una ducha, Nina se inmiscuyó y se metió en la ducha con vos. Y claro, vos sos hombre, y aunque trataste de negarte Nina fue muy em… persuasiva. Claro, además de eso también fue una arpía y una desgraciada, porque (lo sabés ahora, luego de haber tomado la perspectiva necesaria para observar las cosas con claridad) para fastidiar a tu mamá se encargó de 'acordarse' de tomar los anticonceptivos delante de todos a la hora del almuerzo, y dejó el envoltorio roto del profiláctico que usaron bien a la vista para que tu madre lo viera al ir a cambiar las toallas al baño (ah, y a eso hay que sumarle algunos comentarios suyos sobre lo activa que era su vida sexual con vos).

Tu madre probablemente piense lo peor de Michelle, entonces en su fantasía retorcida en la que ella es otra mujer que va a apuñalarte por la espalda, destrozarte, despellejarte, herirte, hacerte añicos, utilizarte y vaya uno a saber cuántas otras cosas más, que encima de todo no es latina si no japonesa, también sea la típica chica fácil que pasó bajo las sábanas de muchos (ay, si supiera…). No querés que se le meta esa idea en la cabeza, no querés darle motivos para que Michelle le desagrade más de lo que le desagrada, no querés verla fruncir los labios en una mueca de rabia y ponerse ceñuda y luego soltarte un sermón sobre el sexo prematrimonial (que ni siquiera estás teniendo). No querés darle excusa alguna para que tenga con qué compararla con Nina, no querés darle a tu madre leña que echar al fuego que arde dentro suyo incluso en ese momento que para tu familia es de duelo, no querés darle a tu madre hilo con el cual jalar de su lengua.

Pero si la que acaba de tocar la puerta es tu mamá, entonces vas a pagar caro el error de haber dejado que Michelle fuera a tu cuarto y se bañara ahí.

"Anthony, soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?"

Es Martina.

Tragás con dificultad en tu alivio, y al tiempo que Michelle se pone de pie decís:

"Pasa"

La puerta se abre y tu hermana entra casi con cautela, cerrándola detrás de sí.

"_¿Cómo fueron las cosas con mamá?_" pregunta con genuino interés para nada malintencionado.

"No tenés que hablar en castellano" contestás en Inglés.

Sabés que a Michelle le molesta no entender, y no querés que se sienta incómoda o dejada de lado, en lo absoluto.

"Perdón" se disculpa "¿Todavía no te bañaste?" señala tu cabello seco, y el hecho de que llevás puestas las mismas ropas. Negás con la cabeza "Bueno, deberías apresurarte, el desayuno va a estar en diez minutos. Eva acaba de mandar un mensaje, ya están por llegar. Va a ser mejor que hablemos más tarde" concluye, y le agradecés que no haya insistido, porque realmente no querés que Michelle se entere de lo que pasó con tu mamá presenciando una conversación con tu hermana "Nos vemos abajo" se despide con una sonrisa sencilla, pero genuina.

Vuelven a quedarse solos los dos.

"Voy a ducharme" anunciás, poniéndote de pie con gran esfuerzo: sentís cada músculo adolorido, lleno de nudos, pesado, como si te hubieran vaciado el cuerpo de sangre y te hubieran llenado las venas con arena (si no sintieras el corazón y el pulso acelerados haciéndote daño, considerarías posible la teoría de la arena).

Besás su frente y ella roza la comisura de tus labios con los suyos. Te demorás un segundo frotando la punta de tu nariz contra el puente de la suya, causando que ambos cierren los ojos por un momento.

"Acurrucate un ratito en mi cama, yo salgo enseguida" prometés.

_Ese va a ser otro tema_, pensás al ingresar al pequeño cuarto de baño: a tu mamá no va a gustarle que quieras dormir en la misma cama con Michelle, en lo más mínimo. _Oh, no, Dios los libre, no están casados, qué pecado_ suelta una vocecita en tu interior en sarcasmo puro (no sos de mofarte de lo muy religiosa que tu mamá es, porque vos también creés en Dios, pero estás tan cansado, y frustrado, y decepcionado, y desconcertad e irritado que no sabés bien cómo manejar los pensamientos que fluyen dentro tuyo y aparecen como destellos de luz capaces de enceguecerte y nublarte la mente). No te interesa lo que tu mamá diga: te acostumbraste a dormir con Michelle en tus brazos, y en una noche como esta – la noche previa al funeral de tu abuela – vas a necesitarla más que nunca. Vas a necesitar sus besos en tu frente, sus caricias, sus palabras dulces al oído, su perfume, el sonido de su respiración, sus manos, el calor de su cuerpo. Vas a necesitarla. La necesitás cada noche, y esta noche más que nunca, y que tu mamá se escandalice todo lo que quiera si le parece mal que dos personas que se aman duerman abrazadas para consolarse cuando están tristes.

De eso podés ocuparte más tarde, decidís, cuando llegue el momento: no tenés porque estar maquinándote la cabeza ahora, adelantándote, cargándote con más pesos de los que hace falta llevar (y ya estás llevando demasiados). Sí, cuando llegue el momento te enfrentarás a quien sea que tengas que enfrentarte para explicarles que no hay modo de que pegues un ojo y descanses un poco si no es con ella hecha un ovillo en tus brazos.

Vas a tomar las cosas de a una a la vez, eso va a ser lo mejor: un paso a la vez, paso a paso, los pasos dados de a uno. Puede que no sea la solución perfecta, puede que eso no facilite las cosas, puede que no te traiga ningún alivio, puede que suene a ejercicio de yoga estúpido o a una técnica sacada de un libro de Deepak Chopra, pero se te ocurre que quizá si te aferrás a ese plan (las cosas de a una, ir ocupándote de ellas a medida que es necesario), no pierdas la cabeza, no enloquezcas, no termines más desesperado de lo que estás, con más dolor del que te parte al medio ahora.

Otro suspiro se cuela por entre tus labios al sentir el agua hirviendo caer sobre tu espalda desnuda. Darías lo que fuera por tenerla a ella ahí en ese momento, aliviándote, porque para el dolor que te carcome, esa angustia, esa urgencia, esas ganas de gritar, esas preocupaciones que hacen peso sobre tus maltratados hombros, no se te ocurre remedio mejor que su amor.

En tu vida no hay nada mejor que su amor. Tu vida vale la pena por su amor. Tu vida va a ser como el cuento de hadas que siempre deseaste secretamente pero en el cual tenías miedo de creer, todo gracias a su amor.

Ellos van a tener que entenderlo, no va a quedarles alternativa alguna.

Sea japonesa, sea latina, sea blanca, sea negra, les parezca bien que duerma en tu cuarto con vos, les parezca mal, les caiga bien, les caiga mal, opinen esto, opinen aquello, opinen lo otro, que la comparen con Nina, que desconfíen, que sospechen, que hagan lo que les venga en gana todos ellos, te tiene sin cuidado (en realidad no, en realidad te importa que confíen en vos y en tu juicio, que respeten tus sentimientos y que la respeten a ella, que la acepten, pero honestamente no va a cambiar la forma en que la amás que ellos estén conformes o no, decepcionados o no, contentos o no, porque no son sus expectativas las que tenés que llenar: tenés que esforzarte por satisfacer las tuyas).

No van a tener más opción, no hay negociación, eso está decidido de entrada, nadie va a moverte de esa postura: ella es la mujer que elegiste, así como tu mamá y tu papá se eligieron aunque tenían al mundo en contra y miles señales de que no iba a funcionar, de que saldrían heridos, de que perderían más de lo que ganarían, aunque la familia de ella se oponía rotundamente y no querían saber nada con que se relacionara con alguien pobre cuando ella estaba destinada a casarse con un rico de la alta sociedad.

Tus padres quisieron enseñarles algo a sus hijos con su historia de amor, o al menos eso interpretaste vos, eso te parece a vos. Te hiere en lo más profundo si resulta que ellos no pueden entender que vos estás dispuesto a luchar de la misma manera por la mujer que adorás y que es dueña por completo de tu alma y de tu corazón, vas a sentirte terriblemente decepcionado y va a ser como si te clavaran un cuchillo incandescente en el pecho, pero por ella sos capaz de afrontar eso, por ella sos capaz de enfrentarte a tu familia.

Y es genial que lo tengas en claro, porque vas a tener que enfrentarte a ellos.

Es genial que lo tengas en claro, porque vas a tener que enfrentarte a muchas cosas para defender ese amor con la misma lealtad con la que tus padres defendieron _su_ historia de amor (qué lástima que no entiendan que así como un hombre pobre puede estar con una mujer nacida en cuna de oro, un hombre latino puede enamorarse de una mujer japonesa sin por eso estar desmereciendo su propia herencia, contaminándola, traicionándola o lo que sea que se les ocurra decirte).

Si ellos no lo entienden… Dios, ahí sí que vas a saber lo que es el dolor, un dolor mucho más profundo que éste que sentís ahora, mucho más difícil de imaginar. Te va a doler, te va a doler si no la aceptan, si la rechazan, si la hieren, si hacen algo para lastimarla o para hacerla sentir menos, te va a doler tanto que vas a resquebrajarte por dentro, pero tu postura no va a cambiar.

Ella viene primero, siempre. Antes que todos. Antes que todo.

Suspirás de nuevo, con el agua cayendo sobre tu espalda, pero la sensación no te trae alivio alguno.

Es que hoy te duele hasta el dolor.

Y mejor que te prepares, porque en el futuro va a doler más, especialmente cuando veas cómo es tu familia en realidad, cuando veas la venda que tuviste en los ojos durante toda tu vida, cuando veas que a veces algunos piensan que lo que ellos hicieron está bien por tal y cual motivo pero juzgan incorrecto lo que hacen otros movidos por el mismo sentimiento, simplemente porque son incapaces de empatizar.

Pero no te adelantes, no. ¿Cómo podrías adelantarte, si vos sos humano y no sabés lo que viene en el futuro?

Y es mejor que ignores lo que viene en el futuro, es mejor.

Porque va a doler. Va a doler, muchísimo, más de lo que duele este dolor.

No te das una idea de cuánto más.


	62. Mañana agridulce

**Pequeña nota:**

**1 **- Decidí hacer capítulos más cortos, porque los escribo más rápido, ustedes los leen más fácilmente, y la trama es más sencilla de llevar. Probablemente en un futuro haya capítulos mucho más largos, pero por el momento no creo que excedan este tamaño. Además, la situación que estoy describiendo ahora es más fácil de expresar si se cuenta un poquito desde un punto de vista, y otro poquito desde otro punto de vista.

**2 **- Estuve recibiendo algunos comentarios hirientes de lectores anónimos en mis historias en Inglés. Entonces tomé la decisión de quitar la opción de dejar un comentario anónimo. SIN EMBARGO (y por favor lean esto porque es de suma y profunda importancia para mí), los comentarios que me dejan ustedes son la razón principal por la que estoy abocada a escribir. Honestamente, los comentarios que ustedes dejan sobre las cosas que yo escribo son la mejor terapia que puede haber para mí, junto con la escritura. Me alegran con cada uno de ellos, me inspiran, y me dan ganas de continuar esta historia, que empezó como algo pequeño y se convirtió en un proyecto de dimensiones enormes e inesperadas para mí, todo gracias a ese día en el que dejaron aquél primer comentario que tanto me sorprendió y alegró. Entonces les quiero pedir por favor: ¿podrían hacer una cuenta en el sitio, así pueden seguir dejándome esos comentarios que son realmente muy importantes para mí? Mucha gente que no escribe tiene cuenta sólo para comentar, y se dedican a eso: a leer y comentar, no usando la cuenta para otra cosa. No quiero volver a habilitar la opción de dejar comentarios anónimos porque yo puedo aceptar críticas y sugerencias, pero no comentarios hirientes de personas que se esconden detrás de la pantalla de una computadora. No sé si mi resolución es infantil o no, pero la realidad es que me angustio fácilmente, y para mí escribir y leer comentarios tiene que ser algo que me dé alegría, no algo que me dé angustia o que me ponga mal o desaliente en cuanto a mis ideas o mi 'supuesto' talento (honestamente, yo no creo tener ningún talento, escribo porque es terapéutico). Entonces, ¿podría ser que hagan una cuenta sólo para comentar?, ¿por favor? Encarecidamente. Si deciden no hacerlo, está bien, porque sé que seguirán leyendo de todos modos. Voy a extrañar sus comentarios, pero sé que van a seguir leyendo, y yo voy a seguir escribiendo. No duden que voy a seguir escribiendo.

**3 -** Si este capítulo tiene HORRORES de ortografía y gramática es porque no lo leí dos veces, estoy posteándolo tal cual salió de mis dedos cuando lo escribí en el teclado. Perdón si es confuso o si está mal hecho, es que no estoy bien de ánimo ahora, pero lo quería postear igual para comunicarles mi decisión de quitar la opción de dejar comentarios anónimos.

**4 -** Ojalá cuando mañana me despierte encuentre un comentario de ustedes. Significaría muchísimo.

* * *

_Cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres._

Te había dicho que podías acurrucarte y descansar un ratito; te hubiera encantado abrazar su almohada, enterrar tu rostro en ella buscando rastros de su perfume (aunque dudás hubieras encontrado alguno, porque sabés que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que durmió allí, y de todos modos probablemente la funda de la almohada fuera nueva… Pero no se trataba de su perfume en sí, más bien tiene que ver con la sensación acogedora que te provoca estar rodeada de sus cosas). No quisiste recostarte, sin embargo, porque en cuanto tu cuerpo se hubiera relajado, en cuanto se hubiera hundido en el colchón, te habrías quedado profundamente dormida, presa del cansancio que venías acumulando y que estaba empezando a enviarte descargas eléctricas involuntarias, como si tu cerebro quisiera avisarte que es hora de que lo dejes descansar un poco. Te entretuviste observando las fotos de equipos de futbol sudamericanos que cuelgan en las paredes, los pósters de Chicago Cubs, los libros pertenecientes a su adolescencia que yacen acomodados ordenadamente sobre los estantes de madera barnizada, con el sonido de la ducha como música de fondo y el oído aguzado, atento a cualquier movimiento en el pasillo que te indicara que alguien se acercaba. Oíste varias veces algunos pasos amortiguados por la mullida alfombra del corredor, pero la mayoría de ellos siguieron de largo al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Tony.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, lucía igual de destruido, entristecido, adolorido y preocupado que minutos atrás. Tenía el mismo aspecto de criaturita perdida, con su mirada nublada por la tristeza y los hombros encorvados como si el peso que lleva en ellos estuviera literalmente tirándolo abajo, llevándolo a hundirse, queriendo hacerlo caer hasta tenerlo de rodillas suplicando por un alivio y consuelo que esperás poder brindarle. Enseguida te acercaste a él y dejaste que los dedos de una de tus manos acariciaran sus mejillas recién afeitadas mientras los de la otra se enredaban en sus rulos húmedos. Llevaba puesto un buzo grueso color azul marino que habías elegido especialmente de entre las prendas que colgaban en el ropero porque sabías que haría frío, sobre dos camisetas de algodón también abrigadas, además de un pantalón de jean.

Te daba la impresión de que se derrumbaría ahí mismo, de que las rodillas estaban amenazando con traicionarlo, de que su propio peso ya estaba volviéndose demasiado para aguantar debido a esa angustia creciente que lleva horas apoderándose de él desde adentro, controlándolo todo, rompiendo todo, destrozando todo. Instintivamente tus manos bajaron hasta cerrarse alrededor de sus antebrazos, queriendo ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie, queriendo darle sostén.

Sus ojos estaban rojizos e irritados, pero no más que antes. Vos habías sido débil, sin embargo, y te habías largado a sollozar en cuanto tu mano logró hacer girar el grifo, aprovechando que los sonidos del agua salpicando en el suelo y en los azulejos blancos que revisten las paredes disimularía tu angustia. Te habías quedado debajo del chorro hirviendo mientras las lágrimas brotaban de tus ojos y empavaban tu rostro, mezclándose con las gotas de agua. Al salir envuelta en una toalla blanca y mirarte en el espejo del tocador habías notado que tenías la cara hinchada y roja, pero al menos habías logrado controlarte y ya no llorabas más (ganas no te faltaban ni te faltan, de todos modos).

"Estás tiritando" observó, con la misma voz pesada por las emociones acumuladas y embotelladas dentro de su pecho, con la misma voz que denotaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no largarse a llorar ahí en tus brazos como un chiquito asustado en lugar de mantenerse tan fuerte y compuesto como estaba tratando.

"Estoy bien" mentiste.

_Necesito un abrazo_, eso hubieras querido decir, un abrazo te hubiera gustado pedirle, para aliviarte un poco, para recargar fuerzas, para darle un impulso a tus energías, para no decaer.

Lo único que podría darte algo de calor, algo de confort es un abrazo suyo, reposar tu cabeza sobre su pecho un ratito y escuchar los latidos de su corazón (de ese corazón exhausto y lastimado que se retuerce de dolor con cada pulsación porque están en él clavadas las astillas de esa inesperada pérdida que no puede llorar); sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura, sus manos frotando tu espalda, sólo eso podría aliviar la sensación de estar congelándote como si te hubiera echado a la intemperie en una noche nevada.

"Necesito un abrazo"

Las palabras que vos querías pero no podías decir porque habías decidido mantenerte fuerte e impenetrable (por mucho que eso costara, por mucho que por dentro estuvieras desgarrándote de dolor) para sanar sus heridas se colaron por entre sus labios, y en un susurro alcanzaron tus oídos. En sus ojos brillaba la sinceridad, y pudiste leer en ellos que más que nunca quería estrecharte contra sí y tenerte cerca un largo rato, porque quizá en presencia de su familia no pudieran demostrarse afecto del modo en que están acostumbrados.

"Yo también" confesaste en un murmullo embriagado de emociones contenidas.

El abrazo duró apenas diez segundos, pero fue de los más íntimos, dulces y especiales que te había dado hasta ese entonces. Muchas noches habían pasado abrazados durante horas, muchas tardes en la cocina mientras él preparaba algo para comer y vos observabas, muchas mañanas antes de tener que ir al trabajo donde se verían obligados a actuar profesionalmente para que nadie descubriera ese secreto que es de los dos, pero con ese abrazo breve sentiste vibrar tu alma de tal manera que te estremeciste físicamente: fue como si sus cuerpos no existieran realmente, como si sus almas estuvieran abrazándose.

Frotó tu espalda con sus manos, y vos hiciste lo mismo, queriendo darle un poco de calor humano.

"Va a estar todo bien" prometió, enmarcando tu rostro, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos recorrieran tus facciones y acariciaran cada palmo de piel.

Hubieras deseado más que nada poder creerle.

Creerías que él haría todo en su poder para que las cosas salieran bien, para protegerte, aún si lo que menos querías era cargarlo con preocupaciones innecesarias y circunstancias que sólo abrirían sus heridas en lugar de ayudarlas a sanar. Estabas segura de que él te defendería y de que no permitiría que te lastimaran, la convicción con la que murmuró esas palabras era prueba fehaciente de ello.

Te hubiera gustado poder creer que todo saldría bien.

¿Pero cómo algo puede salir bien cuando la familia del hombre al que amás hasta ahora sólo te ha hecho sentir confundida y desconcertada?, ¿cómo algo puede salir bien si te sentís algo así como una intrusa en esa casa?, ¿cómo algo puede salir bien si él está obviamente decidido a enfrentarse a su propia sangre con tal de protegerte?

No querías que las cosas llegaran a eso, nunca lo quisiste. Ser la causa de un problema en su familia, en esa familia de apariencia tan perfecta a la que él adora… Jamás. Nunca se te cruzó por la cabeza, y la perspectiva de que quizá por culpa tuya, por culpa de tu presencia, habría problemas, era suficiente para hacer que te subiera la bilis a la garganta y quisieras vomitar.

Tu estómago se retorcía de nervios.

"Tony, son tu familia" le recordaste con voz suave pero firme "Yo te amo, ellos te aman. Yo voy a estar con vos para siempre, pase lo que pase. Ellos quieren lo mejor para vos. Puede que lleve tiempo" estabas repitiendo más o menos lo mismo que le habías dicho antes; sabías que la reacción de su madre – hubiera sido cual hubiera sido, realmente no sabés porque todo lo que viste allí petrificada fue como la señora Almeida lanzaba una palabra tras otra en castellano con furia contenida y tono cortante como una daga – lo había molestado y perturbado muchísimo, sabías que estaba enojado con ella o resentido o decepcionado (todas las opciones eran válidas para describir eso que podías ver en él, eso que podías leer como nadie más sabe), pero no querías que en ese momento, el día anterior al funeral de su abuela, al dolor que él sentía se sumara la terrible angustia de pelearse con su mamá, con su papá o con sus hermanas por vos "Puede que lleve tiempo" insististe, sintiendo el nudo en la garganta tensarse más y más hasta casi ahogarte ", pero eventualmente las cosas van a estar bien. No sé si estarán bien hoy" reconociste, y la bilis te subió por la garganta a la boca otra vez, quemándote "o cuándo, pero por favor: no te pelees con ninguno de ellos por mí" ¿estabas suplicando acaso?, ¿era eso suplicar? "No es lo que necesitás ahora, y es lo que menos quiero; de llegar a suceder eso, la culpa sería tal…"

Te interrumpió besándote despacio en los labios. Fue apenas un roce, apenas una caricia. Con él aprendiste que hay besos que pueden ser caricias, y junto con las mariposas que sentís en la panza cuando frota la punta de su nariz con la punta de tu nariz, es la sensación más dulce e inocente del mundo. Pero no dijo nada, no hubo una promesa verbal de que no saltaría como una fiera a defenderte si las cosas se ponían difíciles.

Deberías haberlo obligado a prometerte que se mantendría en el molde e ignoraría a su familia tal como vos tenías planeado ignorarlos. Deberías haberlo obligado a prometerte que simplemente se enfocaría en canalizar su dolor por la muerte de su abuela, en decirle adiós, en desprenderse del pasado y poder reconciliarse con él, en deshacerse de la culpa, en recordarla con alegría y no con nostalgia, en buscar la forma adecuada de empezar a sanar sus profundas y dolorosas heridas.

Deberías haberlo obligado a hacer esa promesa en lugar de conformarte con un beso en los labios.

* * *

Estás temblando de frío, a pesar de que el sistema de calefacción de la casa es tan bueno como Tony dijo que sería y de que estás usando las ropas más abrigadas que encontraste en tu bolso. Pero esa sensación helada calando hasta los huesos y causando estremecimientos en tu piel es más bien algo psicológico, una forma que tiene tu cuerpo para expresar la infinita cantidad de cosas que le pasan por dentro, la infinita cantidad de cosas que sacuden tu alma violentamente y sobre las que desearías poder tener algo de control.

Entran a la cocina tomados de la mano (y tomados de la mano salieron de su cuarto, bajaron las escaleras, cruzaron el vestíbulo y atravesaron otra vez la espaciosa sala de estar). El panorama es muy diferente al de veinte minutos atrás. En la enorme y larga mesa cubierta por el limpísimo mantel hay una cantidad de platos, tazas y vasos que no debe ser menor a quince, además de una cafetera y una tetera humeantes, dos lecheritas, jarras con jugo de naranja recién exprimido y otra jarra alta con yogurt de vainilla, y fuentes con panqueques enormes, además de tocino recién hecho, huevos fritos, pan fresco y pan tostado, bagels, varios tarros de mermelada de distintos sabores, queso crema, frutillas, manteca y una pasta espesa color marrón oscuro que nunca antes habías visto.

Nunca en tu vida viste un desayuno tan completo. La impresión que causa en vos es comparable a cómo se sintió Harry Potter la primera noche en el castillo de Hogwarts, cuando aparecieron delante de él por arte de magia las fuentes con todas sus comidas favoritas y él pudo comer todo lo que quiso hasta hartarse, luego de haber pasado diez años en casa de sus tíos siendo matado de hambre. Hay ciertas diferencias, claro: a vos nadie te mató nunca de hambre, simplemente tu abuela era partidaria de la comida natural y de las porciones pequeñas, por lo cual durante el almuerzo o cena no podías servirte dos veces, y el desayuno consistía básicamente de té y alguna galleta cuya receta había sido sacada de un libro japonés. Luego cuando te quedaste sola debido a tu falta total de capacidades para cocinar sin arriesgarte a quemar la casa tuviste que arreglártelas comprando comida congelada para calentar en el microondas o llamando a restaurantes con entrega a domicilio para no morirte de hambre (hubo una época en la que no estabas en contra de morirte de hambre, pero cuando conseguiste entrar siendo tan joven a una agencia en el gobierno te diste cuenta que para poder llegar lejos en tu carrera tendrías que encontrar la forma de controlar esa partecita tuya que se inclinaba a la anorexia). En los últimos dos meses Tony se encargó de que estés bien alimentada, y estás acostumbrándote a ello, pero eso no quita que te sorprenda ver tanta cantidad de comida junta o cómo la señora Almeida fue capaz de preparar un desayuno tan completo y tan suntuoso para más de quince personas en tan poco tiempo.

Recién unos segundos después tu cerebro registra la presencia de dos mujeres y cuatro hombres a los que no conocés, además de Martina y Fiona, cada uno ocupando una silla, conversando sin hacer alboroto, esperando para empezar a desayunar. Ana se mueve de un punto al otro en la cocina, rellenando la azucarera, poniendo sobrecitos de sacarina en un cesto de mimbre, buscando en la alacena una torrecita de madera pintada a mano de esas que tienen una tapita arriba y un hueco abajo para tomar los saquitos de té que hay apilados dentro. Su esposo está sentado a la cabecera.

La entrada de Tony – quien aún sigue tomado de tu mano – provoca que Eva y Gabrielle Almeida se levanten para recibirlo del mismo modo en que Fiona lo hizo hace un rato: abrazándolo. A vos, sin embargo, te pasaron por alto olímpicamente. Tratás de ignorar la punzada de dolor que eso provoca en la boca de tu estómago (no dolor, en realidad, más bien una mezcla de incomodidad y angustia, especialmente porque no querés que Tony tenga problemas además de con su mamá también con ellas dos) y te limitás a observarlas a ambas mientras hablan con él en un idioma que no comprendés.

"_Anthony, qué bueno verte_"

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Gabrielle Almeida, quien a pesar de rondar los veintisiete o veintiocho años luce como una jovencita de veinte. De hecho, luce mucho más joven que Martina, quien con sus diecinueve años luce mayor que ella (eso es algo que Martina y vos tienen en común: son tan serias y están tan acostumbradas a trabajar y a obsesionarse con sus ataques de perfeccionismo que acaban aparentando seis o siete años más de lo que en realidad tiene. Después de todo, ¿cuántas veces cuando empezaste a trabajar en División como asistente en sistemas pensaban que tenías casi treinta cuando sólo rozabas los veinte?).

Gabrielle es delgada, como el resto de las mujeres en su familia, y apenas media cabeza más baja que Tony. El tono de su piel es un poco más claro que el del resto, similar al de Fiona, y tiene también las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas (aunque no en exceso como vos, ni tampoco son regordetas como las tuyas). Su nariz respingada es preciosa y le da un aire delicado, y sus ojos son enormes y redondos – aún más enormes y redondos que los de Fiona – del mismo color chocolate que los de tu novio. Tiene el aspecto frágil y dulce de una muñeca de porcelana y algo así como un aire aniñado la envuelve. Según Tony te contó, ama leer novelas románticas de esas que si podrían escurrirse como uno escurre una toalla chorrearían almíbar, le fascinan las comedias con Julia Roberts y Sandra Bullock y cree que el signo bajo el que nace una persona determina cómo ésta se comportará ante tal o cual situación o qué dones y dificultades tendrá. Es, según las propias palabras de Tony, un poco adolescente y una soñadora. Y también es quien tiene una relación de mayor apego con su madre, por lo cual honestamente en tu opinión caben esperarse dos cosas: que por designio divino le caigas bien y eso influencie a Ana para que te dé una oportunidad, o que Ana la influencia a ella y Gabrielle te tome bronca sin siquiera tomarse el trabajo de conocerte mejor (lamentablemente, con cada latido tu corazón te dice que sucederá lo segundo y no lo primero).

"_Te extrañé muchísimo, hermanito_" es el turno de Eva Almeida de estrechar a su hermano, pero es tan bajita que él tiene que agacharse un poco para que puedan darse un abrazo.

Eva no debe medir más que un metro con escasos cincuenta y cinco centímetros; es evidente que, a diferencia del resto, no heredó la apreciable altura de sus padres, pero definitivamente sí absorbió todas los genes de las raíces latinas de ambos: su color de piel es más oscuro que el de Tony y sus otras hermanas, de un color tostado natural. Tiene el cabello teñido de castaño claro con reflejos rubios, pero no cuesta adivinar que cuando nació probablemente su cabeza estaba cubierta por una mata de cabello negro como el carbón. Sus ojos no son de un chocolate profundo, si no de un azabache brillante. Es muchísimo más delgada que las demás, demasiado delgada, pero no creés que sufra de un desorden alimenticio ni nada por el estilo: así debe ser su estructura, debe tener la maravillosa capacidad de comer lo suficiente y no acumular grasas, debe ser de esas mujeres que tienen siempre un peso bajo. Todo en ella grita que por sus venas corren sangre argentina y mexicana, todo en ella grita que está orgullosa de sus orígenes. Todo en ella la convierte en hermosa.

Sentís una punzada de envidia cortarte el aire.

La mamá de Tony, para su edad, es una mujer preciosa.

Sus hermanas, las cuatro, son preciosas, cada una a su manera, todas con su exótica belleza mezcla de su mexicanidad y argentinidad, delgadas, esbeltas, imponentes, con cuerpos que parecen esculpidos en mármol sin dejar de ser naturales, con estilo, con un aire que las envuelve y las hace imponentes, seguras de sí misma.

Una punzada de envidia te corta el aire, mientras tu mirada se pasea de Eva a Gabrielle, y de ella a la mesa donde Martina y Fiona están sentadas una al lado de la otra.

Todas ellas tienen pelo lacio, mientras vos tenés esos rulos horribles que te cuesta domar, que nunca se quedan en su lugar, que requieren demasiados cuidados y que a pesar de que te esfuerces nunca lucen bien y hacen que parezca que te peinaste por últimas vez hace semanas.

Todas ellas tienen rostros bonitos, proporcionados, con facciones exquisitas. Vos no sos bonita. Vos sos fea, una mezcla entre una europea y un asiático: es como juntar agua con aceite. Tenés esos dos ojos de forma oriental que desentonan por completo con tu piel, cuyo tono es a veces color marfil y otras amarillento, y que además de todo está cubierto por microscópicas pecas. No te gusta tu nariz, y todas ellas tienen narices que parecen haber sido hechas con un cincel. No te gustan tus orejas, y las de ellas son pequeñas y delicadas: las tuyas lucen como las de un gnomo. No te gusta tu cuerpo, porque te ves gorda: sabés que no sos obesa, sabés que tenés un peso normal, el peso necesario para ser una mujer sana y estar en las condiciones físicas que se requieren para poder servir como agente en el gobierno, pero no te sentís bien con vos misma, te sentís fea y si no amaras tanto tu trabajo probablemente empezarías a dejar de comer como cuando eras adolescente y esperabas ser – como todas las chicas populares en la escuela – bonita, delgada, no sólo flacucha y sin forma, sin curvas.

¿Por qué estás de pronto pensando en todo esto? Ah, sí: porque tus cuñadas son preciosas y vos no lo sos. Vos sos menos que ellas. No sos tan linda, no irradias ese algo que ellas irradian. No parecés una muñequita de porcelana, ni tenés tanta seguridad en vos misma que otros la perciben, no sos delgada, no tenés un lindo cuerpo. No tenés la piel de ese color tan lindo y llamativo, no tenés una mezcla de herencias que se combinan perfecta y armoniosamente dando como resultado una belleza exótica y equilibrada.

_Basta_ una voz punzante grita en tu cabeza, obligándote a concentrarte en lo único que debería importarte: él.

"_Yo las extrañé mucho a las dos_" lo escuchás decir con su voz suave, dulce y profunda embriagada de emoción y nostalgia, con ese acento que incluso en esta circunstancia no dejás de encontrar tremendamente seductor e intrigante.

Una breve pausa se forma en el aire. Sabés que él está a punto de decirles quién sos, a punto de presentarte a sus hermanas, cuando ves sus labios separarse y casi podés oír las palabras subiendo por su garganta para colarse entre ellos, pero tanto Eva como Gabrielle – ignorándote olímpicamente – dan un último y breve abrazo a su hermano y se dirigen con rapidez a la mesa para volver a sentarse junto a sus esposos. Exhalás profundamente tratando que tus nervios se mantengan a raya, rogando para que tu incomodidad no te traicione, buscando en sus ojos aquel brillo de amor que necesitás para poder seguir manteniéndote fuerte, para seguir en pie a pesar de que por dentro estás desmoronándote con cada latido de tu pobre corazón.

Sus cuñados le sonríen con simpatía, y Tony se acerca a ellos para estrecharles la mano a modo de saludo. Sabés que los respeta mucho, que los juzga buenas personas y que se enorgullece de que sus hermanas hayan formado familias tan buenas, pero dudás que lo que existe entre Tony y ellos sea más que una relación cortés y de amabilidad recíproca. Tony te ha contado que algunas veces Kiefer y Martina lo visitan en el escaso tiempo libre que el trabajo les deja a los tres, a veces salen a cenar juntos, hablan sobre deportes, pero no debe ir más allá de eso. Tony no tiene amigos, es más bien solitario como vos; su vida social era mucho más activa antes de lo que sucedió con Nina, pero luego de eso quedó tan destrozado que sencillamente se recluyó dentro de sí mismo y no volvió a querer relacionarse con el mundo exterior más de lo estrictamente necesario, algo como lo que vos sentiste al alcanzar determinado punto en tu vida y darte cuenta que no encajabas en ningún sitio que no fuera en tu trabajo, donde te sentís segura y confiás en vos misma porque sos consciente de tu inteligencia y capacidades. Ahora, sin embargo, Tony y vos se tienen el uno al otro: él es tu mejor amigo, tu novio, tu confidente, tu consejero, el que te escucha, el que soportaría cualquier cosa por vos, todo eso es él envuelto en una sola persona, en una sola alma.

Por eso vos tenés que ser fuerte, porque eso en su vida sos vos, así como él lo es en la tuya: sos su mejor amiga, su novia, su confidente, su consejera, la que lo escucha, la que soportaría cualquier cosa por él.

¿Quieren ignorarte todos? Que te ignoren. Vos vas a aguantar lo que tengas que aguantar. Vas a hacer lo que tengas que hacer para despejarlos de cualquier duda que tengan sobre cuánto lo amás, necesitás, adorás y querés, sobre hasta qué punto sos capaz de llegar si de pasar por el infierno descalza y con todas tus debilidades expuestas se trata con tal de lograr que te acepten, con tal de lograr que vean la locura inmensa con la que tu alma se estremece cada vez que él te mira.

¿Quieren hacerte las cosas difíciles? Súbitamente estás a la defensiva, especialmente luego de notar la forma en que Gabrielle y Eva se comportaron, como si no estuvieras ahí, como si fueras invisible o un mueble más o algo insignificante e indigno de ellas, algo sin importancia. Te preguntás si ellas tienen sus propios pensamientos al respecto y son naturalmente sobre protectoras o si Ana les ha hablado y compartido sus miedos acerca de que el corazón de su hijo se rompa de nuevo.

Ya vas a tener tiempo de averiguar eso.

Ya vas a tener tiempo de averiguar muchas cosas sobre por qué esa familia no te quiere mezclándose con ellos, 'contaminando' al único hijo varón que les queda.

Tony jala un poco tu mano para animarte a acercarte a la mesa, que ocupa el centro de la amplia cocina. Lo seguís lentamente, tratando de no sonrojarte demasiado por la timidez y vergüenza que sentís. Corre la silla junto a la de él para que te sientes, y le agradecés con una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que se acomoda en la suya.

Dos segundos más tarde su madre termina de lavar los utensilios con los que estuvo cocinando y, luego de cerrar el grifo para que el agua deje de correr, se una a ustedes en su sitio en la otra punta de la mesa, en la cabecera, y ese sólo movimiento es suficiente para que sus yernos e hijas dejen de hablar al instante, como si esperaran que la señora Almeida dijera algo antes de comenzar a llenar sus platos con panqueques, tocino, tostadas, huevos fritos, y beber café, té o jugo de naranja.

El silencio - ¿es impresión tuya o es realmente denso, muy, muy, muy denso? – dura al menos medio minuto. Medio minuto que se te hace larguísimo, eterno, como si en esos treinta segundos cupiera todo el tiempo del mundo encapsulado, comprimido, hecho un bollito, apretado ahí en ese tramo que recorre la aguja para completar la mitad de un minuto, todo apretujado. Temés la cabeza semi gacha; preferirías estar con el rostro escondido, enterrado en tus brazos para que nadie te vea, preferirías encontrar la manera de hacerte un ovillo y volverte invisible (aunque juzgando por la falta de reacción de cualquiera a los que aún no has sido oficialmente presentada, es como si ya fueras invisible, ¿no?), sin embargo tus ojos están fijos en la delicada y perfectamente doblada servilleta de tela blanca con puntillas rojas bordadas a mano, como si ésta fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, capaz de absorber toda tu atención.

Sentir los dedos de Tony entrelazados con los tuyos te da un poco de calor y seguridad, pero sacando eso seguís muerta de frío, por dentro y por fuera. Esperás que no se note mucho que estás tiritando, aunque cuando ese pensamiento cruza tu cabeza una vocecita filosa te recuerda que nadie está fijándose en vos, por lo cual que estés congelándote o no a nadie le importa mucho. Instintivamente, apretás su mano un poquitito más fuerte.

Oís a Ana aclararse la garganta con un carraspeo apenas audible, lo suficiente para que los presentes se percataran de él pero no muy brusco o sonoro. Fue un carraspeo delicado, digo de una mujer como ella: de apariencia delicada, flaca, esbelta, de pose erguida.

"Muy bien" dice con voz clara, fuerte y firme, pero a la vez suave y serena; por el rabillo del ojo ves una pequeña sonrisa formarse en sus labios, aunque dudás si lo clasificarías como una sonrisa o una mueca de tener tiempo para analizarla "Creo que antes de empezar a comer hay algunas cosas que decir" pensás que está refiriéndose a hablar sobre Rosa, la abuela de sus hijos y madre de su marido, palabras alusivas a lo que ella significó en sus vidas y a lo que su pérdida representa para sus nietos, por lo que cual te sorprendes cuando su mirada se posa en Tony, quien parece estar haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por mantenerse atento a la situación en lugar de sumergirse otra vez en sus reflexiones cargadas de angustia; de atreverte a escrudiñar con atención dentro de ellos, notarías si demasiado esfuerzo la nube que se ha formado, tiñendo el profundo color chocolate con toda clase de emociones, entre ellas una advertencia a su madre que es muy clara sin perderle el debido respeto, pero Ana Almeida decide ignorar. Vos, por tu parte, sentís tu pecho contraerte, y por mucho que haya tratado tu corazón de convencer a tu cuerpo de que sos capaz de superar todo, te sube la bilis a la garganta provocándote un ardor desagradable al tiempo que tu pecho se contrae tanto que dudás de si podrías tomar con normalidad una bocanada de aire y sentirlo bajando hasta tus pulmones sin que te resulte dificultoso "Lo que trajo a mis hijos de vuelta la nido es un hecho triste" por un momento se enfoca en el fallecimiento de su suegra, desviando durante escasos segundos la mirada hacia su marido antes de volver a posarla sobre Tony ", pero sé que _abuela Rosa_ no hubiera querido que estemos derramando lágrimas y consumiéndonos en angustia: de estar ella acá, nos diría a todos que sonriamos, porque la vida es corta y nos tocan pocos días de sol para disfrutar: hay que aprovechar y ser felices mientras podamos. Eso decía siempre ella. Anthony" sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, pero no estás segura de que sea la clase de sonrisa reconfortante que te gustaría ver cruzando el rostro de tu suegra ", de estar acá tu _abuela_ querría que compartieras con todos nosotros tu nuevo motivo de felicidad" es sarcasmo, sarcasmo puro lo que como miel pegajosa resbala lentamente por su voz, y es tan evidente, tan evidente que ni su propio hijo puede ignorarlo, malinterpretarlo o hacer de cuenta que sos vos la paranoica que piensa que la 'pobre mujer' ya está en tu contra (además, dudás que Tony sea la clase de hombre capaz de defender a su madre pase lo que pase negándose a creer que es algo menos que perfecta y carente de defectos de cualquier índole): él también se dio cuenta de la forma en que Ana está abordando el tema, como si el asunto más importante fuera el de hacer un escándalo basado en su relación con vos en lugar de concentrarse en el fallecimiento de la madre de su esposo.

De pronto sentís que todos te observan como si fueras un animal de circo enjaulado, o una criatura exótica en un zoológico, y estás segura de que el calor que sentís en tus mejillas significa que estás sonrojándote como una criaturita pequeña, que estás comportándote como una nena asustada y no como una mujer inteligente que se gana la vida luchando contra el terrorismo. Pero, después de todo, tu alma es una hecha de contradicciones, pues sos una agente del gobierno de día y de noche te acurrucás en los brazos de un hombre que puede matarte de dolor con solo dejarte y del que dependés para existir; sabés disparar armas de fuego y estás preparada para defenderte y defender a otros, pero la vida de cualquiera a veinte metros a la redonda corre peligro si vos te acercás a una hornalla. No resulta raro que puedas erguirte con todas tus fuerzas en el trabajo pero que te vuelvas pequeña e insignificante en otro hábitat que no sea ese).

"Como habrán notado hoy se nos ha unido alguien más" aclara, como si aquello realmente hiciera falta, como si no se hubieran dado cuenta ya de que estaba refiriéndose a vos, la extraña, la intrusa, de la que nadie sabía nada, la que llegó y nadie sabe cómo, la que podría ser igual que Nina, la que podría ser otra traidora, la que podría ser otra arpía, la que podría ser otra víbora con la lengua cargada de veneno y lista para dar una mordida fatal en cualquier momento.

Ja, sí se dieron cuenta. Por favor, imposible no darse cuenta: no serás hermosa como todas ellas, pero sos un ser humano. Si te ignoraron, fue porque no les interesaste, o porque eligieron ignorarte, o porque como todo el mundo en todas partes piensan que tienen que hacer que pagues el 'derecho de piso'.

Por favor, no hace falta que te señale como si fueras un par de cortinas nuevo no muy diferente al anterior y el cual hay que destacar para que las visitas puedan percatarse de la más reciente adquisición y admirarla.

Sentís un gusto amargo en la boca, empapándote la lengua, y de pronto el poco hambre que se había despertado dentro de vos cuando viste toda esa comida se va, desaparece, dejándote un vacío gigantesco en el estómago que en tu mente imaginás como un terrible, profundo y carente de fondo agujero negro que en lugar de absorberlo todo lo rechaza, haciendo que las emociones y los sentimientos reboten y te hieran como si de puñetazos se trataran.

Ana y el resto de los presentes (a excepción de Martina, que tiene una expresión seria en el rostro detrás de la cual, de haber prestado más atención, podrías haber vislumbrado vergüenza ante la escena digna de novelita venezolana que estaba preparando su madre) lucen expectantes, aguardando a que Tony o vos digan algo. El señor Almeida tiene la mirada perdida, porque probablemente siga demasiado hundido en su dolor y en su nostalgia como para interesarse por un tema con el que – de tener algún problema – definitivamente puede lidiar más tarde y no ahí, a la hora del desayuno, cuando todos tienen aún frescas las heridas abiertas por el fallecimiento de Rosa (están aliviados, sí, porque la pobre mujer dejó de sufrir, pero eso no quita que estén llevando un duelo, ¿no? No tan profundo como el de Tony, pero supones que cada uno a su manera está llevando un duelo, un proceso de asimilación).

De pronto se te cruza por la cabeza la idea ridícula de que deberías presentarte, y por un fugaz segundo te imaginás diciendo tu nombre a todos como si estuvieras en una reunión de un grupo de ayuda para alguna adicción (tu cerebro evita utilizar el término 'alcohólicos anónimos', quizá para ahorrarte otra punzada de dolor al recordarte a tu madre, esa que te abandonó hace catorce años y que encontraba consuelo en el fondo de una botella).

Tony, quien presentís no le dijo nada a su madre para callarla por el simple hecho de que es su madre y tiene que respetarla sin importar la circunstancia, se aclara la garganta. Habla con una voz que trata de ser tan compuesta y serena como posible, sin dejar entrever el dolor que siente por dentro y que todavía no terminar de decidir cómo manejar.

"Ella es Michelle. No es éste el modo en que quería que la conocieran" continúa, sintiéndose un poco más seguro ", pero las cosas sucedieron de este modo, y no puede obligarse a las agujas del reloj a que retrocedan" le tiembla apenas la voz: sabés que en el fondo, su corazón está penosamente recordándole que no existe fuerza humana capaz de volver el tiempo atrás para que él pueda volver a ver a su abuela, hablar con ella, mantener el contacto en lugar de alejarse a medida que su enfermedad progresaba y la memoria se consumía. Sabés que esa frase esconde otro significado mucho más profundo: no hay fuerza humana capaz de devolver a su abuela a la vida, de regresar al pasado y encontrar la forma de que no fallezca "Llevamos juntos dos meses y nunca fui tan inmensamente feliz como lo soy ahora con ella" concluye, con sus ojos brillando de amor.

"Hola" decís tímidamente, rogando que no se note que estás temblando como una hoja y que si pusieran un tomate al lado tuyo éste parecería descolorido.

Hay un murmullo general devolviéndote el saludo por cortesía. Captás a Martina sonriéndote del otro lado de la mesa, y su novio también te sonríe con un poco más de ganas que el resto, quizá porque ella le ha hablado bien de vos (o al menos tenés la secreta esperanza de que así sea, de que Martina Almeida haya encontrado motivos para hablar bien de vos a alguien).

"Bueno, ya podemos empezar a desayunar" Alejandro Almeida anuncia, queriendo dar el asunto por sentado; en el fondo se lo agradecés, aunque creés que a su esposa eso no le cayó bien: probablemente tenía un par de cosas para decir.

El ruido de los cubiertos pronto llena la atmósfera mientras cada uno se sirve y come panqueques, huevos o tocino; algunas que otras frases mezcla de inglés y castellano se filtran aquí y allá entre sus hermanas y sus cuñados, pero sus padres desayunan en silencio. Tony se apresura a prepararte una taza bien cargada de café con leche, crema y azúcar como a vos te gusta, y sin preguntarte qué querés pone en tu plato dos panqueques de la fuente que se halla más cerca.

Estás a punto de pinchar con el tenedor para llevarte un trozo a la boca cuando Eva se dirige a vos, extendiéndote el recipiente de porcelana color blanco que contiene aquella sustancia espesa color marrón que nunca antes habías visto.

"¿_Dulce de leche_?" ofrece.

Mirás a Tony enseguida, esperando a que traduzca lo que su hermana acaba de decirte. Él parece haber vuelto a adentrarse en su propio mundo, deseando estar completamente ajeno a todo lo que lo rodea, pero sale enseguida volviendo a la realidad.

"Es _dulce de leche_" explica, y te alivia la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro exhausto y demacrado luego de tanto llanto y tanto cansancio emocional "Es típico de Argentina, donde mi mamá nació. Lo comemos con panqueques, es muy rico"

Eva deja el pequeño recipiente de porcelana delante de vos para que te sirvas, lo cual hacés con curiosidad. Lo siguiente que escuchás es un español que obviamente no comprendés.

"_Te lo dije: no sabe lo que es el dulce de leche. Te dije que en cuanto le ofreciera iba a preguntar qué es_" Eva dice a Gabrielle con tono burlón en un susurro bastante audible.

"_Lo sabría si fuera latina como nosotros" _opina la otra, mirando tanto a Fiona como a Martina, pero ninguna de las dos acota nada, la primera con cierto temor en el rostro y la segunda con absoluta y total indiferencia.

"_Apuesto a que no sabe nada de nuestra cultura_" se introduce la madre en la conversación "_Los educamos a todos para que respeten sus orígenes, para que sean tan mexicanos y argentinos como americanos, para que mantengan nuestras raíces. Pero tu hermano en un acto de rebeldía tiene que traer a casa a una japonesa, en el fin de semana del funeral de tu abuela"_

El cuchicheo suena como si estuvieran hablando de trivialidades mientras comen, pero ambos Tony y vos saben que no es así. _Todos_ saben que no es así: ellos porque entienden ese idioma, y vos porque aunque no entendés te das cuenta de que probablemente estén hablando mal de vos, criticándote.

La mirada fulminante que Tony echa a sus hermanas y la forma en que les habla, en tono de advertencia, mientras aprieta tu mano con fuerza, confirma tus sospechas:

"_Ustedes tres, no vuelvan a referirse a la mujer que amo como si fuera menos por ser diferente"_ luego se vuelve hacia su madre, y su tono cortante se transforma en un de respeto, teñido de tristeza y decepción "_Mamá, por favor no me hagas esto_" creés que está pidiéndola algo, pero no estás segura qué; sentís tanta vergüenza de haber – por el motivo que sea – provocado esta situación entre él y algunos de los miembros de su familia que mantenés la cabeza semi gacha, otra vez concentrada en la servilleta.

"_Tu padre, vos y yo vamos a hablar más tarde, Anthony"_ recibe por toda respuesta, signifique eso lo que signifique "_Mañana, luego del funeral_" eso sonó como una aclaración, y haya sido lo que haya sido provocó en Tony una reacción como si lo hubieran apuñalado en un lugar donde sabían había yagas frescas, porque lo oís tragar con dificultad "_Ahora por favor disfrutemos el desayuno en paz a pesar de las circunstancias_.

"_Ana, no lo provoques_" tercia Alejandro desde la otra punta de la mesa, observando a su mujer como si quisiera comunicarse con ella sin palabras, sólo enviando mensajes con la intensidad de su mirada "_Por favor, Ana. No es el momento, no es el contexto. Ya va a haber tiempo_"

Y al parecer con eso se da por finalizado el tema, porque el ambiente se relaja y cada uno vuelve a concentrarse en vaciar los platos, sin prestarte demasiada atención. Te aflojás involuntariamente, y te cuesta bastante contener el suspiro que pugna por escaparse de tu garganta.

Tony se dirige a vos para distraerte. Aún cuando él se siente miserablemente, quiere cuidarte, quiere hacer que te pongas mejor, que estés cómoda, que te olvides de toda la incomodidad que te provoca el trato frío y casi burlón que estás recibiendo de las que se suponen son las maravillosas personas que lo aman a él, su maravillosa familia de la que él tan orgulloso parecía estar.

"Voy a ponerle dulce de leche a tus panqueques" unta un poco, y luego lo enrolla, convirtiéndolo en un tubo de masa relleno de esa pasta espesa "Es riquísimo" te asegura, y luego corta un pedacito para que lo pruebes de su propio tenedor.

Sonreís, no podés evitarlo, y no te interesa si los demás notaron o no que ustedes dos parecen enfrascados el uno en el otro: él tratando de escapar un dolor que de tan intenso duele en sí mismo, vos tratando de escapar eso que te invade por dentro y que está haciendo que pierdas las fuerzas que deberías tener absolutamente concentradas en él.

"Es exquisito" coincidís, con una sonrisa genuina, y tomás tu tenedor para seguir comiendo el panqueque.

"Michelle" la voz de Eva te llama otra vez, y el alivio que habías sentido mientras Tony y vos hablaban en voz baja escasos segundos antes se desvanece. Te da un vuelco es estómago, y te preguntás qué vendrá ahora "¿Cómo se conocieron mi hermano y vos? A todos nos interesa saber" Gabrielle asiente con la cabeza a lo que su hermana ha dicho, mientras que Tony les echa a ambas una mirada de advertencia.

No sabés por qué, pero te agarra un cosquilleo en la nunca, como si fueras consciente de que todos están simulado ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, cuando en realidad tienen toda la atención puesta en vos, queriendo escuchar lo que digas y cómo lo digas.

"Trabajamos juntos" resumís simplemente.

Sabés que es un tema difícil de abordar, porque él y Nina trabajaban juntos. Eran compañeros de trabajo y se conocieron en la CTU, ese mundo que a sus padres no les gusta porque es peligroso, porque está lleno de obstáculos que pasar, porque su hijo podría perder la vida en un instante cumpliendo su deber, así como Christian y Ricardo perdieron la vida haciéndoles saber no una si no dos veces lo que se siente el inmenso vacío que aparece en el corazón cuando un hijo fallece. El hecho de que vos también – al igual que Nina – hayas surgido de ese mundo extraño y lleno de terroristas, asesinos en masa, fanáticos y traidores, no creés sume muchos puntos, pero es la verdad. No vas a mentir, porque no tenés motivos: vos y Tony trabajan juntos, Nina trabajaba con él. Vos no sos una arpía que va a apuñalarlo por la espalda, y Nina sí lo era. Ahí está la gran diferencia. Vos lo amás, Nina no lo amaba. Eso tendría que bastar, ¿no?

"¿Él es tu jefe?" Eva continúa el interrogatorio, con cautela, pretendiendo ser simpática, agradable y simplemente curiosa.

"Sí: él es el director de la unidad y yo soy la segunda en comando" confirmás, con la voz extrañamente relajada.

"¿Y se conocen hace mucho?"

"Casi un año" Tony interviene con firmeza, queriendo dar a entender que el juego de las preguntas no va a extenderse por mucho más "Y dos segundos después de conocerla ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella"

"¿Cuántos años tenés, Michelle?" inquiere Gabrielle, con sumo interés.

Ya sabés qué viene ahora: lo mismo que pasa cada vez que le decís a alguien tu edad. Vos vas a contestar "veinticuatro". Ellos van a poner los ojos grandes como platos y sus bocas van a formar una pequeña letra 'O' en expresión de sorpresa, y luego van a decir algo así como que lucís mucho más madura, mucho más mayor, como una mujer cercana a los treinta, que nunca se hubieran imaginado que ni siquiera llegabas a los veinticinco, que das la impresión de ser mucho más adulta que la mayoría de las chicas a tu edad... Estás acostumbrada, es la clase de reacción que despertás en todos desde siempre: siempre cargaste en tus hombros las responsabilidades de los adultos, tuviste una vida difícil, no fuiste mimada ni consentida, no tuviste un papá o una mamá de los que depender, te convertiste en independiente siendo muy pequeñita. Eso debe haberte afectado de tal modo que envejeciste por fuera, te transformarte en una mujer adulta demasiado rápido, entonces no puede verse lo realmente joven que sos.

Es que vos querías ser adulta, cuando eras chica. Vos querías pertenecer al mundo de los adultos, cuando eras la nena flacucha de mejillas regordetas y ojos asiáticos a la que nadie quería, con la que nadie jugaba, a la que todos cargaban, la que no tenía amigos y se sentía sola, la que se sentaba en el patio a la hora del recreo y leía libros o dibujaba aguantando las lágrimas para no llorar porque todos la dejaban de lado. Querías ser adulta porque entonces no tendrías que ir a la escuela, donde te hacían sentir menos, inferior, tonta, fea. Querías ser adulta porque pensabas que entonces todo dolería menos, sin imaginarte que hay heridas tan profundas que uno las lleva toda la vida consigo, con las cuales se aprende a lidiar pero que no desaparecen, que son parte de lo que hace al alma para siempre.

Desde chica tu comportamiento fue el de un adulto, y eso sólo se intensificó cuando entraste a la adolescencia y fuiste a la universidad antes de tiempo. Eso sólo se intensificó cuando entraste a trabajar para el gobierno y comenzaste a ascender gracias a tu inteligencia y tus brillantes capacidades (y tu adicción a pasar horas y horas concentrada en eso para evitar caer en pensamientos relacionados a lo sola y triste que estabas). Desde chica tu comportamiento fue el de un adulto: un adulto triste, angustiado y abandonado.

"Tengo veinticuatro años" respondés finalmente.

"Hay una diferencia de edad importante entre mi hermano y vos" comenta Eva, mientras agrega a su taza de humeante café dos cucharadas de azúcar. Sigue hablando, revolviendo despacio con la cuchara de reluciente plata para que el líquido se endulce.

"Diez años" interviene Gabrielle, como si estuviera aportando un descubrimiento impresionante que los demás jamás hubieran podido figurar "Bastante" agrega luego, con los labios fruncidos en una mueca que no sabés (y honestamente tampoco querés) descifrar.

Sí, es verdad, sos diez años menor. Él, obviamente, es diez años mayor. ¿Cuál es el problema? No es por creerte mejor que otros, pero sos muy madura para tu edad. Viviste desde que eras una beba los golpes duros del destino, las trabas que pueden aparecer en el camino, y eso hizo que tuvieras que crecer prematuramente. Con tu trabajo, a diario seguís exponiéndote a la maldad de aquellos que no merecen ser llamados seres humanos, quienes matan a otros para defender una causa o idea en la que creen pero que sólo trae desastres, tragedia, muerte, miseria; entraste a ese mundo siendo joven, y fuiste escalando dentro de él, hasta llegar a la posición en la que estás ahora (que no muchos pueden decir haber alcanzado a los veinticuatro años), y eso definitivamente contribuye de manera significante a que en tus ojos haya otra mirada, tus rasgos están surcados por líneas que fueron dejando las lágrimas derramadas, tu sonrisa tiene ese aire nostálgico y cargado de angustia que nunca va a irse… Sos consciente de ello: no lucís tan joven como en realidad sos. Tu fecha de nacimiento marca una cosa, pero por dentro tu alma es la de alguien que ha visto mucho, oído mucho, luchado mucho, sufrido mucho, sollozado mucho, mucho más de lo que otros en setenta u ochenta largos años de vida. Eso te hace parecer mayor. Y según Tony, eso te convierte en alguien mucho más sabia, pero esa es su opinión, no la tuya.

Entendés la sorpresa que expresa la mayoría cuando les decís tu edad, porque se imaginan que rondás los treinta, incluso una vez tu vecina te dijo que creía tenías entre treinta y dos y treinta y cinco. Y lo entendés perfectamente. Lo que no lográs entender es por qué de pronto es por qué habrían de importar diez años de diferencia entre él y vos. Es un problema de ustedes, no de ellos. Pensás a menudo (bueno, ahora no tanto, pero antes sí, incluso durante el tiempo en el que estar juntos era sólo una fantasía con la que jugabas en tu cabeza) en lo que la diferencia de edad significa, y como dijo él, lo único que cambia es que va a necesitar audífonos antes que vos, y lo cierto es que intentás no reflexionas demasiado sobre detalles estúpidos como que cuando tengas cuarenta él va a tener cincuenta, porque eso está en el futuro, no ahora, y si hay algo que aprendiste con Tony es vivir el momento y disfrutarlo como se presenta en lugar de obsesionarse respecto a lo que vaya a acontecer después. Si a ustedes dos no les molesta la diferencia de edad, si para ustedes no significa más que un número, si se entienden, conectan y sintonizan como si hubieran sido hechos a medida (y es que sospechás que fueron hechos a medida, que vos fuiste hecha para él y que a él lo hicieron para vos, para encajar el uno con el otro, para formar juntos un todo, para sentirse completos y enteros sólo con el otro, para que tus dedos llenen perfectamente el espacio entre los suyos), ¿entonces por qué habría de molestarle a su familia? Diez años es mucho tiempo, es una diferencia grande, lo sabés, pero no te importa, y a él tampoco, porque el amor no conoce sobre edades.

"Cuando vos estabas jugando a la pelota" apunta Gabrielle, señalando a Tony con un leve gesto de la cabeza "Michelle era una bebé".

Otra gran obviedad. No querés tener pensamientos amargos hacia su familia porque él los ama y te gustaría llevarte bien con ellos y demostrarles que vale la pena conocerte, pero no creés que Gabrielle sea tan brillante como Martina o Tony. Y si lo es, entonces lo tiene bien disimulado.

_Basta, Michelle, no pienses así. Eso es ser pre juiciosa. Y a vos no te gustan los prejuicios. No hagas lo que no te gusta que te hagan. No les hagas a ellos lo mismo que ellos están haciéndote a vos. _

Rápidamente sacudiste esa idea para que se fuera, al tiempo que oías a Tony contestar:

"Michelle es brillante, madura, inteligente, divertida, dulce, y lo más importante es que me hace feliz y le da sentido a mi vida. No importa que yo sea diez o veinte años mayor, así como no me importaría ser diez o veinte años menor" su tono de voz indica que no tiene ganas de ponerse a discutir, que le parece estúpido que lo cuestionen sobre eso, y podés ver en sus ojos por el rabillo de los tuyos que en realidad él no quiere estar ahí, que él quiere estar solo, llorando la muerte de su abuela, desahogándose, descargándose, sacando afuera todo eso que tiene embotellado adentro y que lo lastima, que se acumula en su pecho así como las emociones que a vos te carcomen se acumulan en el tuyo y te impiden respirar.

Sus hermanas captan el mensaje, y casi podés ver en su lenguaje corporal cómo bajan uno o dos o hasta quizá tres decibeles y deciden dejar de hostigarte con preguntas que lejos están de nacer desde el centro de su humana curiosidad. Él no quiere que te molesten, pero no tiene las fuerzas necesarias para defenderte, y pensar en que no puede defenderte lo frustra y lo pone nervioso (vos te sentirías igual de nerviosa y frustrada); es evidente que sus hermanas no tienen interés en conocerte, más bien están picándote como si fueran cuervos (al menos Eva y Gabrielle lo están, porque Fiona y Martina se mantuvieron fuera de la conversación), y él les dejó en claro con la determinación en su voz que les conviene no cruzar ningún límite que no deban. Suponés que eso no va a ser suficiente para mantenerlas a raya, porque deben estar decididas a averiguar todo sobre vos y asegurarse de que no vas a jugar con el corazón de su hermano para luego desecharlo en caso de aburrirte: ya van a agarrarte en otra oportunidad, de eso estás segura. Pero al menos por el momento van a desistir de seguir disecándote a ver qué encuentran (claro, si supieras cómo van a torturarte después, preferirías sin duda alguna unas preguntas más ahora y no otras técnicas de tormento luego).

El resto de las conversaciones acaban convirtiéndose en una sola centrada mayormente en los detalles y arreglos para el funeral de Rosa, que será la mañana del día siguiente, el entierro, y luego una reunión privada en la casa de la familia a la que sólo asistirán amigos íntimos y muy cercanos.

"Elegimos rosas blancas y amarillas para los arreglos florales; eran las favoritas de la abuela" los ojos de Alejandro están abnegados de lágrimas que él se rehúsa a dejar caer. Lágrimas que reflejan su honda, profunda, terrible, infinita tristeza que se mezcla con el alivio de saber que al menos su madre ya no sufre en donde sea que esté ahora, a donde sea que haya ido; no es más una víctima del olvido de los seres que amaba, no es más una víctima del dolor.

Te sentís una intrusa, honestamente, como si sobraras. Como si fueras una molestia. O un escombro. O una sombra. O un fantasma. O un ente invisible. Sentís que estás observando una escena que no te pertenece, una escena a la que no pertenecés, porque no sos parte de esa familia. Sos una parte de Tony, su otra mitad (su mejor mitad, según él), sos tan de él como él es tuyo, pero eso no quiere decir que seas parte de su familia. No te aceptaron todavía, y la verdad es que hubiera sido un milagro que te aceptaran enseguida, hubiera sido un milagro que te recibieran con abrazos y calidez. Hay algo de lo que te diste cuenta, y es que la familia amorosa que imaginabas basándote en las cosas que Tony te decía, sólo es amorosa y amable con aquellos que pertenecen a ella, pero reacciona fría y hostilmente al sentirse invadida por alguien de afuera, por alguien que no debería tratar de entrar al círculo íntimo. Y a vos, obviamente, te ven como una intrusa, una invasora, incluso deben creer que sos otra amenaza para el pobre corazón de Tony que ya tanto sufrió al enterarse de que Nina había estado usándolo para concretar sus macabros planes teñidos de sangre. Lo único que te recuerda que existís, que no sos un fantasma, que no sos un espectador que observa desde afuera, lo único que te recuerda que vos estás dentro de ese cuadro, es el calor que se forma entre la palma de tu mano y la palma de su mano que están agarradas debajo de la mesa, y sus dedos llenando el espacio entre tus dedos, las pulsaciones de su corazón latiendo en su muñeca contra las del tuyo, que responden a las de él como si tuvieran un lenguaje propio, secreto y carente de palabras para comunicarse, para hablarse sin emitir sonido perceptible por los oídos de los otros. Eso te recuerda constantemente que estás ahí, que pertenecés ahí porque él pertenece: quizá para los otros seas una intrusa, pero Tony te necesita con él, a su lado, y no vas a ir a ninguna parte.

Pensás en él cada minuto, él es en lo que pensás cada minuto, en él y en nadie más.

Cerca de la diez de la mañana las fuentes con comida están prácticamente vacías, también lo están las tazas, la cafetera, la tetera y la jarra del jugo de naranja.

Naturalmente el nudo en la garganta y el llanto acumulado en el pecho hubieran impedido que comieras (sobre todo porque también tenías el estómago contraído en un puño), sin embargo Tony se encargó de que te sirvieras al menos dos panqueques y te untó dos tostadas con mermelada y manteca para asegurarse de que a pesar de tus nervios estuvieras con la panza llena y los niveles de azúcar altos. Te encante que te cuide, y no podés creer que te ame tanto como para seguir ocupándose de vos como nunca antes nadie se ocupó, incluso cuando está triste, fulminado, abatido, destrozado, con el alma hecha pedazos, combatiendo contra la hostilidad de su familia hacia vos, pero principalmente combatiendo contra su terrible y hondo dolor.

Su madre, al notar que ya todos estabas satisfechos y que prácticamente quedan las migajas, comienza a levantar la mesa con ayuda de Gabrielle. Te gustaría ayudar, pero tu timidez te impide levantarte y comenzar a juntar la vajilla para llevarla al fregadero.

Respirás hondo y en un arrebato súbito de valentía decís, tan calmada como podés, mientras las hermanas de Tony y sus cuñados están de vuelta conversando entre ellos:

"Señora Almeida, ¿quiere que la ayude con los platos?"

Ana se voltea despacio, y te mira. Es una mirada tan profunda como la de Tony, sólo que no te da la impresión de que esté leyendo tu alma, más bien te da la impresión de que está escudriñándote meticulosamente, con especial cuidado y atención.

"No, querida, gracias, no hace falta" la contestación fue en una tono de voz suave y casi dulce, pero si ese tono de voz hubiera sido miel, probablemente habría estado envenenada. El 'querida' te sonó demasiado forzado, y la sonrisa que te dedicó parecía natural, pero no le brillaban los ojos como cuando uno sonríe con ganas.

Antes de que el silencio se vuelva demasiado incómodo y tenso, uno de los cuñados de Tony, el marido de Eva, John (muy alto, de cabello negro azabache corto, ojos de un verde intenso parecido al de las esmeraldas, piel trigueña que evidencia sus orígenes latinos y dentadura tan blanca que resalta entre sus facciones de piel tostada), pregunta sin dirigirse a nadie en particular:

"¿Cuáles son los planes generales para el día de hoy?"

"Hay algunos detalles que quedan por ultimar. Estaba pensando que quizá podrían ayudarme con los preparativos para el funeral" Alejandro tiene la voz tomada otra vez, embargada de emoción, pero se mantiene compuesto; definitivamente Tony es fuerte porque su padre lo es, incluso cuando destrozado. Y al igual que Tony, su padre se refugia en los que ama para mantenerse en pie "Es decir, nosotros cinco" agrega, mirando a su hijo y a sus cuatro yernos "Tengo que ir a la florería, y a hacer otros trámites" notás que traga con dificultad "Significaría mucho que me acompañaran" mira a John, a Kiefer, a Fernando y a Andrés "Ustedes son como mis hijos"

"Estamos con usted, Alejandro"

Las palabras nacen de Fernando, el marido de Gabrielle, un hombre con físico atlético que debe rondar los cuarenta años, cuya piel tiene un tono dorado, su cabello es de un rubio oscuro similar al de los trigales en la primavera cortado al estilo Beatle, tiene ojos color café y una nariz alargada y sobresaliente que es, sin duda alguna, su rasgo más característico.

"Puede contar con nosotros para lo que necesite" asegura Andrés, el marido de Fiona, un muchacho delgado que no debe pasar los treinta y cinco, alto, de piel blanca y cabello color marrón oscuro prolijamente cortado como el de Tony, ojos castaños y brillantes y labios finos pero largos. No es tan atractivo como Fernando o John, pero la forma en que su brazo rodea la cintura de Fiona – queriendo protegerla, contenerla, darle ánimo y ayudarla a pasar este momento de tristeza luego de la pérdida de su abuela, te resulta dulce. Es una de esas personas en las que podés ver claramente las emociones, y es evidente que está muy enamorado de su esposa, tan enamorado como se nota ella está de él. Si esto fuera un guerra, definitivamente te gustaría tener a Fiona y a Andrés de aliados, porque algo acerca de ellos, la forma en que encajan uno en los brazos del otro, la forma en que parecen estar conectados y sincronizados, te recuerda mucho a Tony y a vos.

"Por supuesto, Alejandro" asiente Kiefer, el novio de Martina, con una mezcla de cariño y respeto "Nosotros lo consideramos a usted como un padre, y considerábamos a Rosa nuestra abuela"

Kiefer te llama especialmente la atención, quizá porque los dos son cercanos en edad, pero no lo parecen en absoluto. Él debe rondar los veinticuatro años, y vos los cumpliste hace tres meses. Si los pusieran a uno al lado del otro y le preguntaran a alguien que no los conoce, a cualquier persona de entre el montón, cuántos años dirían que tienen, estás segura de que a vos te tomarían por una mujer de treinta, y a él por un muchacho de unos veintiséis o veintisiete. Tiene una mirada inteligente detrás de sus ojos de un tono gris, cabello claro, una postura adulta como la de Martina, la apariencia de ser bastante intelectual y maduro para su edad.

Notás que Alejandro está mirando a Tony, esperando a que éste le dé el mismo apoyo que mostraron sus yernos, que le diga que va a acompañarlo y que va a estar ahí con él a todo momento. Sabés que Tony quiere estar con su padre y ayudarlo aún cuando por dentro se muere de dolor, aún cuando lo que más necesita es desaparecer por un rato y llorar hasta sentir un alivio un poco más profundo. Sabés que Tony haría el sobrehumano esfuerzo de aguantar la angustia y mantenerse compuesto por su padre. El motivo por el cual está dubitativo es que no quiere dejarte sola. Irse con su padre y sus cuñados durante el resto de la mañana para ultimar detalles significaría dejarte sola, o – mejor dicho – con sus hermanas y su madre, de las cuales hasta ahora sólo dos parecen haberte aceptado bien.

Martina percibe de inmediato la situación e interviene:

"Lamento tener que hablar de trabajo en este momento" no sabés si finge estar compungida o si realmente lo está, porque lo cierto es que tanto el brillo en sus ojos como su gesto son convincentes ", pero tengo asuntos de trabajo que atender urgentemente antes del lunes. Necesitaría ir al centro a sacar fotocopias y enviar algunos faxes, y necesito a alguien que me dicte unas notas para pasarlas a mi computadora. Ya que Kiefer y Anthony van a salir con papá, ¿quizá quieras acompañarme Michelle?" propone "Me vendría bien alguien ágil para poder terminar rápido, y no quiero molestar a ninguna de mis hermanas. Si no te molesta, por supuesto, ¿podrías ayudarme?"

No te pasa desapercibida la mirada mordaz que le echa su madre porque está siendo amable con vos, aunque es una mirada bastante disimulada. Tampoco te pasa desapercibido que está haciéndolo obviamente porque quiere darle a Tony la tranquilidad de que vas a estar con alguien que va a tratarte bien y que no vas a quedarte sola en esa casa con gente desconocida a la que no le caíste muy en gracia, sin la protección que él te brinda. Martina Almeida no parece de aquellas que piden ayuda para hacer las cosas, es definitivamente como vos: le gusta ocuparse de todo sola para que salga perfecto. Sin embargo, está usándolo de excusa para llevarte a tomar aire fresco, y definitivamente lo necesitás.

"Volveríamos para la hora del almuerzo" se apresura a agregar al ver que vos no decís nada, como para llenar el vacío con palabras e impedir que se asiente otra vez el silencio "No va a llevarnos más que dos horas"

"Yo no… tengo problema" contestás.

"Hija, si tenés asuntos de trabajo, debés atenderlos" Alejandro le dice, comprensivo "Además van a ser sólo unas horas"

Y antes de que alguien pueda agregar algo (mejor dicho: antes de que su madre pueda agregar algo), Martina se pone de pie:

"Bueno, entonces va a ser mejor que me saque los temas de trabajo de encima en cuanto antes. Mañana va a ser un día difícil y no quiero tener que sentarme a revisar papeles y leer apuntes. Nosotras ya nos vamos" agrega, señalándote con un gesto de la cabeza.

No sabés si darle a Tony o no un beso de despedida en la mejilla, porque no te sentirías cómoda con todos mirándolos, y tampoco creés que a su mamá vaya a hacerle gracia, honestamente. Es él quien se levanta al tiempo que vos y deja que sus labios rocen despacio tu mejilla, con sus dedos y los tuyos aún entrelazados, como si se negaran a soltar la mano del otro, como si quisieran seguir conectados.

"_No te preocupes, Anthony: tu hermana va a cuidar bien de ella"_ no sabés qué dijo Ana, pero captás un dejo de sarcasmo, y por la expresión en el rostro de Tony, definitivamente no dijo nada agradable.

Se te tensa el estómago otra vez, y te arrepentís de haber desayunado tan abundantemente, porque no confiás en que los nervios no te traicionen dentro de un rato, y vomitar sería realmente patético y embarazoso, además de que te haría parecer tonta y débil.

"Nos vemos más tarde" susurrás.

"Nos vemos más tarde" te da un beso en la frente. Al parecer no le importa demostrar cuánto te ama delante de su familia, incluso si la mayoría de ellos parece tener un problema con aquello, otros son totalmente indiferentes y sólo dos personas parecen tener cierta estima hacia vos "Te voy a extrañar" agrega en un murmullo.

Sonreís débilmente.

"Mamá, me llevo tu auto" Martina anuncia, tomando un juego de llaves de la mesada de la cocina. ¿Te parece a vos o es una actitud casi desafiante la de la jovencita? "El Lamborghini es precioso, pero prefiero conducir algo más sencillo"

Antes de que puedas decir algo para despedirte de los demás, que al parecer han vuelto cada uno a sumirse en sus conversaciones con los otros, captás los ojos de Tony otra vez, antes de que él voltee la cabeza para contestar a algo que John está comentándole. Ves en sus ojos miles de millones de emociones agridulces, ves en sus ojos brillando las lágrimas que se niegan a caer, ves el cansancio, ves el amor que siente por vos, ves sus ganas de cuidarte, ves absolutamente cada pedacito de su alma.

"Vamos, Michelle" te apremia Martina, tirando apenas de tu manga "Voy a darte un abrigo mío, o te vas a congelar" la escuchás decir mientras las dos entran a la sala, cerrando la puerta de la cocina detrás de ustedes.

En tu boca hay una sensación agridulce, mezcla del sabor que dejó el dulce de leche que comiste con los panqueques y el llanto que venís acumulando.

En el futuro, cuando recuerdes esta mañana, vas a recordarla como una sucesión de momentos agridulces.

* * *

Martina condujo en silencio durante unos diez minutos hasta que llegaron a una agradable confitería a escasas cuadras de la casa de los padres de Tony, en el centro del barrio residencial. Ninguna de las dos habló, probablemente porque ambas apreciarían algo de silencio, y además porque no era incómoda estar calladas en la compañía de la otra. Además, estás segura de que Martina no habla por hablar.

"No vamos a ir a la confitería" te advierte cuando ponés un gesto de sorpresa al ver que pasan la puerta "Vamos a ir a la parte de atrás. Hay unas mesitas muy lindas que dan a una zona arbolada, es muy bonito. No hace falta que ordenemos nada, conozco a los dueños. Muchas veces voy y me siento ahí para pensar o reflexionar, o para escribir"

Honestamente, no hubieras podido beber una gota más de café ni comer un bocado más, así que te parece bien simplemente sentarse bajo el sol en esa fría mañana.

Minutos después de acomodarse cada una en una hermosa silla de mimbre en torno a una mesita circular del mismo material, la increpás:

"En realidad no necesitás ayuda"

"No" admite enseguida sin ningún problema.

"No tenés trabajo que hacer"

"Tengo trabajo que hacer, pero puedo hacerlo sola, y de noche. De noche me concentro más. No necesito ayuda. La que necesita ayuda acá sos vos, Michelle" sonríe, y es una sonrisa genuina, agradable.

"Gracias por evitar que tuviera que quedarme en casa con tu mamá y tus hermanas. Al parecer a ellas no les gusto mucho"

"Michelle, a mi mamá ninguna mujer la parece suficiente para Tony. Es el último hijo varón que le queda. Ya perdió a Christian, y a Ricardo, el hermano al que no conocí" te gustaría poder decir algo, pero no sabés qué; de todos modos, la velocidad a la que va Martina te impediría poder agregar algo en el medio sin interrumpirla "A mi mamá nadie va a caerle bien, nunca" sus palabras son como un martillazo en la cabeza, como si estuviera condenándote a ser odiada por siempre por la mujer que le dio vida al hombre al que amás "Mi papá también tiene ciertas em… expectativas…"

Cuando esa palabra aparece la interrumpís.

"¿Qué clase de expectativas?"

"Voy a ser honesta. El problema va más allá de que seas más joven que él, va más allá de que tengan miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir algo similar a lo que ocurrió con Nina, va más allá de que teman que puedas destrozarle el corazón, va más allá de que perteneces al mundo de la CTU, un mundo que a mis padres no les gusta en lo mínimo"

Si ése no es el problema… ¿entonces cuál es?

"Michelle" Martina suspira, y aunque tenés la sensación de que no se siente cómoda diciéndote eso, te sostiene la mirada y te habla con cruda honestidad "La mamá de mi novio es de origen latino. John es hijo de un mexicano y una venezolana. Andrés es hijo de españoles que durante años vivieron en Argentina antes de mudarse a Estados Unidos. Fernando es hijo de un argentino y una mexicana. Teresa, la viuda de Christian, es de origen mexicano. Somos una familia de latinos" aclara, como si hiciera falta.

Y ahí entendés.

Y ahí te golpe, como si te estuvieran dando con una masa en el cerebro.

Y ahí te das cuenta.

Qué tonta que fuiste, cómo no te diste cuenta.

Ahí lo comprendés.

Vos sos mitad japonesa, mitad europea.

Vos no sos latina.

No podrías nunca encajar en esa familia.

Nunca.

No sos latina.

No sos parte de ese círculo íntimo.

No cumplís las condiciones para formar parte de ese círculo íntimo.

No tenés la piel trigueña, los ojos cálidos, no tenés genes latinos corriendo por tus venas.

Sos mitad japonesa, mitad europea, nacida en Estados Unidos. Es imposible que encajes en esa familia, imposible, o al menos así deben verlo ellos.

Martina sigue hablando, pero la escuchás como si su voz viniera de lejos, de muy lejos, como si llegara a vos desde el otro extremo de un túnel muy largo y muy oscuro. El corazón te late desaforado en el pecho, sentís las pulsaciones en las muñecas, te empiezan a zumbar los oídos, y de repente quisieras tener a Tony abrazándote más que nunca, prometiéndote que él no se fija en tu raza, si no en lo que llevás dentro en el alma, que él te ve con los ojos de su alma.

"Mis padres no tienen nada contra los japoneses" se apresura "Ni contra los rusos, o los judíos, o los italianos, en lo absoluto. De hecho, mi mamá tiene amigas de varias nacionalidades, es amiga de muchas otras pianistas de distintas partes del mundo"

¿Por qué te habla de pianistas extranjeras cuando vos sentís el mundo hundiéndose bajo tus pies?

"No tienen nada contra otras razas o culturas. Pero respetan profundamente _nuestra_ cultura, y creen que nosotros los descendientes de latinos debemos casarnos con otros descendientes de latinos, para preservar las raíces y los orígenes" una pequeña pausa. Te mira casi con tristeza, pero tus ojos ya no ven: están dados vuelta hacia adentro, en tu intento por bloquear el mundo y contener el dolor y no largarte a llorar como una estúpida.

Nunca te van a aceptar.

Hagas lo que hagas.

Ellos querían otra cosa.

Ellos esperaban otra cosa para su hijo.

Ellos quieren otra cosa para su hijo.

Algo que vos no sos.

Algo que nunca vas a poder ser.

"A mi hermano esto no le importa, porque él te ama. Honestamente, a mi tampoco me importa. Pero a mis padres va a costar habituarse a la idea de que… Bueno, ellos esto lo sienten como una invasión" está explicándotelo con el mismo tono de voz usarías vos para explicárselo a una criatura de cinco años "Los tomó de sorpresa. Va a costarles habituarse… Michelle, si realmente amás a mi hermano…"

No la dejás terminar.

Pueden cuestionar lo que sea, lo que se les ocurra, todo, menos tu amor por él.

"Tu hermano es el único pensamiento que tengo en la cabeza cada minuto, cada segundo de mi vida. Es lo único en lo que pienso. Cada minuto de mi vida, pienso en él. Estoy tan enamorada de él que caminaría sobre fuego si hace falta con tal de mostrar cuánto lo amo. Me moriría si hace falta" extrañamente largar todos estos sentimientos delante de ella te resulta fácil, quizá porque necesitás probarle que estás hablando en serio y entonces no podés perder el tiempo sonrojándote y sintiéndote nerviosa "No voy a dejarlo simplemente porque no lleno las expectativas de tus padres" le asegurás, con una resolución que de pronto te ataca por dentro y que es terriblemente abrumadora "Voy a luchar hasta que entiendan que nos amamos, y que no pueden cambiar eso. Y sé que tu hermano te contestaría exactamente lo mismo si estuvieras teniendo esta conversación con él"

"Mi hermano ya me contestó eso" es su respuesta.

Las dos se quedan en silencio, sin decir nada.

No sabés qué te espera por delante, pero sea lo que sea, sabés que vas a tener que luchar, muchísimo.

Estás dispuesta a hacerlo.

No hay nada que no harías por él.

El sabor agridulce se convierte en agrio, pero en cuanto pensás en las palabras de Martina, la dulzura vuelve a inundar tu boca:

_Mi hermano ya me contestó eso_.

Si él está dispuesto a luchar, vos estás dispuesta a luchar. Cada minuto de cada día, él es tu pensamiento más profundo, es en él en lo que pensás, y si él está dispuesto a probarles que se aman más allá de cualquier cosa, más allá de cualquier expectativa, más allá de todo, entonces que te hagan lo que quieran: vos no vas a desistir.

Pasan la siguiente hora y media sumidas en un silencio que con cada segundo que pasa se vuelve más y más calmo. Te sirve para reflexionar muchas cosas, para meditar muchas cosas, para formar muchas ideas, para tranquilizarte, para recobrar fuerzas, para dominar el llanto, para prepararte para enfrentarte a lo que sea. Agradecés la compañía de Martina, quien también parece estar sumida en sus propios pensamientos, agradecés su sinceridad, y el espacio que te da para que puedas procesar lo que te dijo.

"Michelle, deberíamos irnos" anuncia cerca de las doce del mediodía.

Ya de nuevo en el auto, te dirigís a ella:

"Gracias por haber sido honesta conmigo. Ahora sé a lo que me atengo"

No, Michelle, no sabés a lo que te atenés. No te das una idea.

El reloj marca las dos con quince minutos de una mañana agridulce que va llegando a su fin cuando respirás hondo, decidida firmemente a ir hasta el mismísimo infierno a venderle tu alma al diablo, si eso es lo que hace falta para que su familia comprenda que lo amás lo suficiente como para soportar cada maldad que te hagan.

Y es que van a hacerte muchas maldades.

Pero vos llegarías al extremo de venderle el alma al diablo con tal de estar con el hombre en el que pensás cada minuto de cada día de tu vida.


	63. Aunque pierdas la memoria

_Y sé que nunca se me va a olvidar tu voz, _

_Aunque pierda la memoria._

Ver a tu papá destrozado es nocivo, sobre todo en esta circunstancia en la que vos también estás destrozado, pero sabías lo importante que era para él tener tu compañía mientras acababa de ultimar los detalles para decir adiós a su madre por última vez, sabías lo mucho que valoraría que estuvieras ahí a su lado, incluso si hizo falta que te esforzaras con cada fibra de tu ser para mantenerte compuesto y firme. Acaba de perder a su mamá luego de una larga lucha contra una enfermedad que la destrozó hasta tal punto que dejó de recordarlo a él y a toda su familia, y necesita tanto consuelo como sea posible, especialmente porque no quiere quebrarse, y ese consuelo él lo encuentra en los que ama: en sus hijos, en su esposa, en sus nietos. Consuelo para seguir en pie, fuerzas de las cuales servirse para no desmoronarse, apoyo para no caer hecho añicos y mostrarse débil, vulnerable y desprotegido ante la angustia.

Él, delante de sus yernos, delante de sus nietos, delante de sus hijos, va a mostrarse simplemente nostálgico y con los ojos humedecidos, pero no va a ir más allá de eso. Va a estar muchísimo más callado – lo sabés porque lo conocés: cuando algo lo afecta se vuelve distante -, con el semblante pensativo y reflexivo, con aspecto calmo, con un aire de serenidad envolviéndolo, en paz, como quien cansado y con el cuerpo un poco adolorido después de un largo recorrido contempla un lluvioso día gris disfrutando del silencio.

En eso tú papá y vos se parecen mucho: son pocas las personas delante de las cuales se quebrarían y expresarían todo el dolor que llevan dentro, todo el dolor que los carcome, todo el dolor que los devora, todo el dolor que los araña hasta llegar a los huesos. Son pocas las personas delante de las que dejarían de actuar como hombres que pueden sobreponerse a todo, luchar contra todo, afrontarlo todo, enfrentarse a todo, lidiar con todo, para mostrarse frágiles y asustados.

Sí, en eso tu papá y vos se parecen mucho: son pocos aquellos ante los cual expondrían sus heridas, sus temores, son pocos aquellos ante los cuales sollozarían desesperados, son pocos aquellos ante los que se permitirían aflojar.

También sabés que cuando llore, cuando se quiebre, cuando muestre debilidad y vulnerabilidad, cuando exprese realmente lo que ahora resquebraja su alma, cundo hable de sus miedos y temores, cuando ya no sea nostalgia lo que tiñe los recuerdos sino ése sabor amargo que uno piensa jamás se irá de la boca, cuando exponga a la luz sus heridas, será estando a solas con tu mamá, con la mujer que ama; la que mejor lo conoce; la que comparte con él cada aspecto de su vida desde que los dos eran jovencitos llenos de sueños y aspiraciones; la que lo ha visto pasar por cada obstáculo que el destino le arrojó; la que lo ha visto sortear todas las vallas; aquella en cuyo hombro puede apoyar la cabeza, cerrar los ojos y saber que – a pesar de todo – está y estará siempre a salvo en sus brazos; aquella que conoce cada rincón de su corazón y su alma y puede sanarlos; aquella que va a escucharlo con paciencia y tendrá las palabras correctas para decirle; aquella que por nada del mundo lo abandonaría a su suerte.

Vos, al igual que él, estás luchando por permanecer en pie, por no derrumbarte, por no sucumbir a las ganas de gritar en frustración, angustia y miedo. Porque vos, al igual que él, estás esperando a que llegue la noche para quedarte a solas con _ella_, con la única que te hace sentir seguro y a salvo incluso cuando el mundo se cae a pedazos a tu alrededor, la única que te entiende como nadie más lo hace, la que pasaría horas enteras secando tus lágrimas con sus caricias, tu alma gemela, tu otra mitad, la que sufre cuando vos sufrís, la que siente en carne propia lo que vos sentís.

Sí, tú papá y vos se parecen mucho: los muros levantados para protegerse del resto del mundo y evitar que los vean sucumbir a emociones fuertes pueden ser sólo derribados por la mujer a la que aman.

Sin embargo, en este caso hay una diferencia entre él y vos: su dolor es enorme, inmenso, infinito e inimaginable, pero lo tiñe el alivio, un alivio que envuelve su alma adolorida y lo tranquiliza. Un alivio que vos no sentís, porque tu dolor está teñido con culpa, remordimiento, arrepentimiento y un miedo incontenible que germina dentro tuyo y se extiende con cada segundo que pasa, un miedo en el que nunca antes habías reparado: miedo al olvido, miedo a olvidar, miedo a que te olviden.

A su dolor lo envuelve el alivio, y ése alivio trae algo de consuelo. Pero en tu caso el alivio ha quedado fuera de la ecuación, y por ende también afuera de la ecuación ha quedado el consuelo.

Tu papá no abandonó a tu abuela, no se alejó de ella para proteger su corazón astillado cuando la memoria se fue de su cabeza abruptamente y olvidó a su hijo, a sus nietos, al que había sido su marido, a su nuera, a sus amigas, a sus seres amados, a los momentos compartidos, a las anécdotas, a los recuerdos hermosos, a las risas, a las miradas, a las promesas, a sus sueños, a sus esperanzas, a todo lo que había formado parte de su vida. Tu papá estuvo con ella, hablándole aun cuando no entendía, explicándole las cosas cuando era necesario hacer un gran esfuerzo para que las comprendiera, conversando con ella aún si recibía frases extrañas o descolocadas o tan solo un sordo silencio como respuesta, recordándole que la amaba, cuidándola, demostrándole que el amor de un hijo por una madre supera todo, incluso el olvido, demostrándole que el corazón y el alma no olvidan aún cuando el cerebro está consumido y no quedan en él rastros de todo lo construido en más de ochenta años, porque lo más importante es lo que se lleva grabado a fuego dentro.

Vos, por otro lado, no hiciste ninguna de esas cosas. Te dolía tanto que ella no te recordara, que no supiera tu nombre, que no supiera quién eras, que te preguntara constantemente por qué decías ser su nieto si ella en realidad no tenía nietos, que no pudiera hablar con vos como solían hablar antes cuando era tu confidente. Te dolía tanto no poder compartir tus cosas con ella, contarle sobre tus malos y largos días, escuchar sus consejos, pedirle que te guiara cuando no sabías qué decisión tomar. Te dolía tanto ver que esa mujer fuerte capaz de luchar contra todo iba consumiéndose poco a poco sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Te dolía tanto ver cómo su memoria se deterioraba hasta tal punto que su pasado y todo lo hermoso que a él había pertenecido se desdibujaba a su alrededor, te dolía tanto verla convertida en una cáscara vacía sin recuerdos de la vida que había tenido junto a sus seres queridos… El dolor era tan grande que no podías soportarlo, te quemaba el pecho, te destrozaba, te descuartizaba por dentro silenciosamente cada vez que intentabas hablar con ella, hacerla razonar, hacerla comprender, hacerla recordar. Llamarla, hacer el intento de hablar por teléfono como solían hablar – durante horas y horas – cuando aún estaba sana, y ver que no tenía ni idea de quién eras, escucharla decir incoherencias, todo eso te partía el alma. Te partía el alma de tal modo que preferiste alejarte.

La mujer que habías conocido era decidida, compuesta, amorosa, siempre lograba lo que proponía, siempre estaba dispuesta a trabajar ardua y duramente, daba los consejos más sabios, tenía una forma única de mirar el mundo, había construido un todo desde la nada, era una luchadora, un ejemplo a seguir, una persona maravillosa. Esa era tu abuela: la que te conocía mejor que nadie, con la que no tenías miedo de compartir nada, la que nunca juzgaba a nadie, la que enseñaba las mejores lecciones de vida, la que podía leer en tus ojos tus sentimientos aún si estabas intentando disfrazarlos, la que te apoyaba incondicionalmente, la que no esperaba de vos nada que no fuera que lograras alcanzar la felicidad, la que celebraba tus triunfos, la que te animaba a seguir tratando cuando te topabas con una piedra en el camino, la que era una amiga fiel.

Ésa era tu abuela, a la que adorabas, con la que te sentías seguro y cuidado. Y ella había caído en un pozo sin fondo llamado olvido: su memoria se marchitó, al principio despacio sin que nadie se percatara de ello, y luego con una rapidez asombrosa y aterradora, hasta que llegó un punto en el que no era la misma, en el que cada pedazo de su vida estaba borrado, mezclado, confuso y hundido en la oscuridad.

Y ella sufría.

Y vos sufrías. Saber que ella sufría, que estaba perdida dentro de su mundo, que estaba haciéndose añicos, sola en su olvido, sin poder recordar a los que la amaban y ella amaba, eso te partía en mil pedazos.

Ahora que ya no está, ahora que su camino en esta Tierra acabó, ahora que ya se fue a un lugar que todos dicen es mejor, ahora que ya nada puede lastimarla, ahora que ya no sufre, a vos lo único que te queda es la angustia, el dolor, la tristeza, una sensación amarga, un agujero negro en el alma que no sabés con qué llenar (sabés que nunca podrás llenarlo, porque tu abuela fue algo único en tu vida y no habrá forma de que la reemplaces, no habrá forma de que llegue el día en que no sientas su falta), un vacío emocional inmenso, ganas de gritar, ganas de romper todo lo que se cruce en tu paso, ganas de darte la cabeza contra la pared porque no se te ocurre mejor forma de expresar la frustración que te despierta haberle fallado.

Porque le fallaste. Le fallaste, a esa persona que a vos nunca te falló ni te hubiera fallado, esa persona que nunca te decepcionó ni te hubiera decepcionado, a esa persona _le fallaste. _Y eso te provoca una culpa y una frustración tan grandes que no caben dentro de vos. Cuando más deberías haberte mantenido firme a su lado, soportándolo todo, cuando más te necesitaba, cuando más precisaba de tu cariño y tu apoyo, cuando más precisaba de vos en ese estado de oscuridad y confusión al que la enfermedad la había arrastrado, cuando deberías haberte quedado a su lado, _vos le fallaste_.

Ella no te recordaba, ni a vos ni al amor que sentía por vos, pero vos sí la recordabas a ella, sí recordabas cada cosa vivida a su lado, sí recordabas a esa mujer asombrosa que una vez había sido, pero en lugar de quedarte con ella, cuidándola, hablándole a pesar de que no te entendía, siendo el nieto maravilloso que eras cuando ella estaba en condiciones de ser una abuela maravillosa, te alejaste, porque todo dolía demasiado, porque verla de ese modo te dañaba, porque no podías soportarlo, porque ella te había olvidado (esa enfermedad horrible había consumido su memoria y todo lo hermoso que había allí), porque no te recordaba, no sabía quién eras, y eso era equivalente a un millón de puñaladas directo en el corazón. Eso era equivalente a un dolor insoportable que no sabías cómo llevar, un dolor que es ínfimo comparado con el que sentís ahora.

Por eso vos no sentís alivio.

_Sentís culpa. _

Sentís que le _fallaste. _

No estuviste ahí cuando más te necesitaba, incluso si no hubiera podido recordar tu rostro o tu voz, incluso si las palabras se hubieran perdido dentro suyo sin nunca encontrar un sentido. Su corazón, su alma, eran los mismos, y ellos te hubieran sentido ahí, hubieran sentido tu amor y tu presencia, tu cariño y tu comprensión. Su corazón, su alma, ellos no te habían olvidado, porque sus mecanismos son distintos a los de la cabeza, porque el alma y el corazón no olvidan a los que aman, porque aun cuando el cerebro se consume lentamente, el corazón y el alma se aferran a los sentimientos y los protegen. No estuviste cuando ella más necesitaba sentir lo que su cabeza se negaba a entender porque la enfermedad la había reducido a cenizas de lo que alguna vez había sido cuando se hallaba en su esplendor.

No estuviste ahí, y eso es algo que nunca te vas a perdonar. Es algo con lo que vas a tener que vivir lo que te quede de existencia, haciendo peso sobre tus hombros, torturándote. Vas a tener que vivir sabiendo que le fallaste.

Deberías haberte quedado con ella, aunque había perdido la memoria.

Deberías haber seguido siendo el mismo nieto que eras antes cuando ella estaba sana, aunque había perdido la memoria.

Deberías haber insistido en hablarle, visitarla, verla, contarle tus cosas, compartir tus cosas con ella, aunque había perdido la memoria.

_Pero no lo hiciste._

Te alejaste para protegerte, para no sufrir, para que no doliera, cuando la realidad es que aún habiéndote distanciado, aún habiendo dejado de llamar, aún tratando de no pensar en ello, dolía igual, lastimaba igual, latía igual, te apenaba igual.

Te alejaste para protegerte, para no sufrir, para que no doliera, y ahora que ella no está, te das cuenta que el dolor es peor. Mil veces peor. Es tan grande, tan hondo, tan intenso, tan terrible, tan profundo y tan insoportable. Es difícil de explicar la forma en que duele.

Es difícil de explicar cómo es cuando duele hasta el dolor.

Durante ese par de horas que tuviste que pasar esta mañana ayudando a tu papá a ultimar detalles (ir a buscar las rosas, llevarlas a la iglesia para que unas amigas de tu abuela hicieran los arreglos florales, sacar fotocopias de unos documentos, traer eso, llevar aquello, ir aquí, ir allá, buscar el traje en la tintorería…) la cabeza te zumbaba constantemente, y mientras los demás hablaban, hacían comentarios y se consultaban cosas entre ellos, vos tratabas de mantenerte compuesto, tratabas de no sucumbir a las ganas de llorar, tratabas de mantenerte calmo, tratabas de mantenerte en pie…

Ese par de horas en tu nudo de recuerdos siempre va a permanecer confuso y borroso, como si hubiera pasado en un sueño, como si hubiera pasado demasiado rápido, con partes sueltas e incoherentes que no se conectan entre sí, todas desordenadas, algunas con imágenes pero sin sonido, otras sólo sonoras pero negras como agujeros sin fondo, carentes de imagen.

Cuando quisiste darte cuenta ya habían emprendido el camino de vuelta a la casa para el almuerzo. Estaba sentado otra vez en el asiento del acompañante, uno de tus cuñados iba conduciendo (tenías la vista nublada de tanto aguantar las lágrimas que no recordás cuál), el silencio roto de tanto en tanto por algún comentario reinaba en el ambiente, tu estómago se retorcía nervioso y el corazón te latía demasiado rápido.

Estás a escasas cuadras de arribar ahora, y tu mente embotada recibe con frecuencia entrecortada descargas eléctricas, pensamientos que cruzan fugaces y veloces como flechas, todos ellos sobre una sola persona: _Michelle_.

Te preguntás cómo estará, qué habrá hecho durante esas dos horas con tu hermana, de qué habrán hablado, qué temas habrán tocado, cómo se sentirá, si ya habrá regresado, si hay algo que en tu estado deplorable puedas hacer para cuidarla y defenderla, si hay forma alguna de 'frenarle el carro' a tu mamá antes de que la pase por arriba, si hay manera de hacerle entender que tu felicidad es tuya y que nadie más puede opinar sobre el tema y que va a tener que aceptar las cosas le gusten o no, así como vos te estás viendo forzado a aceptar una realidad que no te gusta: durante años tuviste una venda en los ojos que te impedía ver muchísimas cosas sobre tu adorada familia que recién estás descubriendo ahora.

Pero sobre todo, no podés dejar de pensar en Michelle porque la extrañás. Para vos es casi una necesidad física estar cerca suyo (por eso hay veces en las que durante las horas de trabajo – en ese ambiente en el que tienen que actuar con tanta profesionalidad – te volvés loco con solo conformarte mirándola desde lejos, robándole algún que otro beso a escondidas y pretendiendo que no son más que compañeros que mantienen una relación amigable). Es una obsesión, es lo único que te mantiene cuerdo.

No podés dejar de pensar en ella porque no hay otra cosa que anheles más que estar acurrucado en sus brazos.

Es tal la confusión que tenés en la cabeza, es tal el dolor, es tal el enredo, que hasta te cuesta reaccionar cuando el coche es aparcado en el garaje de la casa de tus padres, el motor se apaga y los otros comienzan a salir de él. El cambio de paisaje – de calles, árboles, casas, jardines, rosales, a la semioscuridad de paredes grises del garaje – pasó desapercibido por vos, porque estás absolutamente compenetrado en ese mar de sentimientos y pensamientos que te agobian, que hacen que quieras gritar pero que a la vez te llevan a guardarte los gritos, que hacen que quieras golpear todo pero que a la vez te obligan a mantenerte compuesto, que sólo tienen en común un punto, que en un solo punto no son terriblemente contradictorios: necesitás de ella ahora mismo para que te calme con su sola presencia, antes de que explotes.

Con los pies como si fueran de plomo, te dirigís – siguiendo a los demás – hacia la puerta que conduce al interior de la casa. No recordás si en el garaje estaba o no el auto de tu mamá, así que seguís sin saber si Michelle y Martina regresaron.

En la cocina se encuentran tu mamá y seis de tus sobrinos, sentados en torno a la larga mesa que temprano esa mañana había estado llena de platos y fuentes con cosas para el desayuno, y que ahora está repleta de tapas para empanadas y recipientes con diferentes rellenos (jamón y queso, carne, pollo, choclo, cebolla, verdura) mientras ella y sus nietos preparan el almuerzo.

"¡Tío!" la primera en notar tu presencia es Milagros, tu sobrinita de seis años, la hija mayor de Gabrielle. Los ojitos se le iluminan, y su gritito de alegría provoca que sus primitos se percaten de que acabás de entrar.

"¡Tío!" Maggie, de ocho años, la única hija mujer de Eva, se levanta de un salto al verte y corriendo acorta el tramo que hay entre los dos, e inmediatamente después Milagros hace lo mismo. Apenas tenés tiempo de reaccionar cuando sentís sus pequeños bracitos rodeándote, abrazándote.

La siguen su hermanito menor, Rodrigo, de apenas seis años, dos de las hijas de Fiona – Udine y Catalina -, que tienen siete y cinco, y Lucas, el único varón de Gabrielle, de cuatro añitos. Y de pronto te ves rodeado por ellos, apretujándote y saludándote, con sus caritas inocentes brillando de alegría porque ven a su tío al que hacía mucho no veían, sin entender realmente por qué están todos reunidos, sin entender realmente la gravedad de lo que pasó, sin sentir dolor, sin comprender todas esas cosas que uno comprende cuando llega a la adultez, todas esas cosas que a uno lo atacan de golpe y lo mortifican y lo carcomen cuando se pertenece al mundo de los adultos.

Verlos hace que, inevitablemente, tus labios se curven en una sonrisa. Duele sonreír, duele tanto como el dolor, pero hay cosas como éstas (ser recibido con tanto afecto), momentos como estos, personitas como tus sobrinos, que corren para abrazarte y se disputan tu atención, que te entibian un poquito el alma, que traen _algo_ de alivio.

"¡Hola!" los saludás, intentando que ellos no perciban lo destrozado que estás; te sorprende, muchas veces, como las criaturitas pueden darse cuenta de todo, intuirlo todo, y no querés que te hagan preguntas o que piensen que su tío está mal (aun cuando la realidad es que lo estás; estás triste, destrozado, hecho pedazos, extrañando a tu abuela como nunca, con la culpa devorándote de a bocados pequeños pero con efectividad).

Enseguida empiezan a hablar todos juntos, exaltados y desesperados por que los escuches:

"¡Tengo que mostrarte mi nuevo autito de carreras! ¡Es rojo y dice _Ferrari_!" Rodrigo te cuenta desbordando entusiasmo.

"¡Aprendí a escribir mi nombre! ¡La 'C' me sale un poco chueca, pero lo sé escribir, todas las letras!" Catalina dice orgullosa.

"¡Tío, yo ya _sé_ escribir en cursiva!" Milagros presume, y sus ojos oscuros llenos de inteligencia perspicaz te recuerdan muchísimo a Martina.

"¡Tío, traje una película para que veamos juntos!" Udine anuncia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y no sabés si sonríe ante la perspectiva de ver una película con su tío favorito, o si sonríe porque sabe que vas a soportar ciento veinte minutos de tortura sólo para complacerla a ella y a sus hermanitas y primitas, como hacés siempre que aparecen con un casete en la mano y la ilusión de que compartás con ellas otra historia de princesas, dragones y brujas malévolas que envenenan manzanas.

"¡Tío, me regalaron el disfraz del Hombre Araña!" grita Lucas, tratando de que su vocecita se escuche por sobre las de los demás.

"¡Tío, tengo una muñeca nueva! ¡Me encanta, es muy linda, me la regaló mamá! ¡Tiene el pelo enrulado y ojos negros muy brillantes, no es como las otras Barbies, es mucho más bonita! ¡Tenés que verla!" dice Maggie.

Todos tironean de vos, pidiendo tu atención, lo cual es gratificante y abrumador al mismo. Levantás a Catalina en brazos al tiempo que John dice, riendo mientras toma de la heladera una jarra con jugo de manzana:

"Dejen respirar al tío, Tony, chicos. Vengan" señala la mesada, donde ha puesto unos vasos de plástico ", tomen algo para refrescarse antes de seguir ayudando a la abuela a cocinar. El tío Tony va a jugar con ustedes después del almuerzo. Ahora denle un poco de espacio"

"¿Lo prometes, tío Tony?" Udine te mira sonriente "Quiero que veamos esa película, eh…" te recuerda, con una actitud un poquitito mandona, cruzándose de brazos y mirándote con cierta severidad que te resulta divertida.

"Eso, tío, lo prometiste" Milagros repite, cruzándose de brazos también, imitando a su primita mayor, y el parecido con Martina se acentúa aún más.

Una sonrisa un poco más acentuada se te dibuja en el rostro. Es una sonrisa agridulce, _pero al menos es una sonrisa_, ¿no? Y en este momento sonreír cuesta tanto… Con este dolor dentro de vos sonreír parece tan difícil, que sólo existen dos cosas que pueden lograr que te salga natural: Michelle y, te das cuenta ahora que los tenés en frente tuyo abrazándote y saludándote con tanta alegría, tus sobrinitos (aunque el efecto terapéutico de Michelle, nada puede igualarlo).

Todavía te acordás cuando Eva tuvo a Demian con tan solo veinte años: vos tenías apenas diecisiete, Martina había nacido dieciocho meses atrás, y estabas embobado con tu hermanita bebé (lo cual nunca le dijiste a nadie directamente y jamás expresaste a otro ser humano vivo, ni en voz alta ni con palabras ni de ninguna manera posible), pero estabas entusiasmado por convertirte en tío, especialmente en tío de un varón. Ese entusiasmo nunca te abandonó, y jamás vas a olvidar lo que sentiste al sostener en brazos por primera vez a cada uno de tus trece sobrinos – desde el mayor, hasta Sophia, la más chiquitita -.

Sin embargo, no podés decir que cumplís tu rol de tío tanto como te gustaría. Adorás a tus sobrinos, pero debido a tu trabajo y a las distancias no podés verlos mucho, no podés invitarlos a tu casa y cocinarles hamburguesas gigantescas y dejarlos comer helado mientras miran la televisión, no podés llevar a los varones al parque a jugar al baseball o al futbol, no podés ir con ellos a comer pizza y después a los videojuegos, no podés organizar un campeonato de Guitar Hero o de Winning Eleven, ni dejarlos empezar una guerra de almohadones en la sala de estar de tu departamento. Tenés que conformarte con verlos de tanto en tanto, con menos frecuencias de la que quisieras, llamarlos por teléfono y recibir por correo electrónico fotos que te envían tus hermanas.

Cuando ellos crezcan, cuando dejen atrás la niñez, cuando se conviertan en adultos y vos envejezcas, ¿cuán profundo va a ser tu arrepentimiento por no haber pasado con ellos tanto tiempo como posible? La situación escapa de tu control, por supuesto, ¿pero no deberías esforzarte más? ¿No deberías atesorar cada segundo con ellos?, ¿no deberías prestarles más atención y mirar más seguido películas sobre princesas con tus sobrinitas, incluso si son mortalmente aburridas y las bandas sonoras son malísimas?, ¿no deberías invertir un poco más en pasajes de avión e ir algún que otro fin de semana a New York o New Jersey de visita?

Te arrepentís de no haber estado con tu abuela en sus últimos años.

Te arrepentís por cada día en que no la llamaste por teléfono.

Te arrepentís por cada carta no escrita.

Te arrepentís por cada momento en que la empujaste fuera de tus pensamientos para ahorrarte la angustia, para ahorrarte un peso extra en el corazón.

¿Te sirvió de algo? No realmente, porque ahora la angustia, el peso en el corazón y la culpa te carcomen con tanta intensidad que te morís de dolor.

No querés que con tus sobrinos suceda lo mismo, te das cuenta. En realidad, no querés que con nadie más te suceda lo mismo, no querés llegar a un punto en el que todo haga ebullición, el volcán entre en erupción, el suelo se rompa bajo tus pies y la venda se te caiga de los ojos permitiéndote ver errores que cometiste cuando existía un camino alternativo que podrías haber tomado para no cometerlos. No querés perder nunca ni un segundo que pueda aprovecharse para estar cerca de tus seres queridos, para sentir que sos parte importante en las vidas de ellos, para dejarlos saber que son importantes en tu vida. No querés dentro de treinta años arrepentirte de nada, y es algo que recién entendés completamente ahora, horas después de haberte derrumbado, hecho añicos, en el suelo de la cocina de tu departamento, sollozando como una criatura porque tu abuela falleció y vos no la acompañaste hasta el final.

Qué injusto, ¿no? El ser humano sólo piensa en estas cosas, sólo aprende estas cosas después de recibir golpes duros e inesperados que forman dentro de sus almas agujeros negros que no saben si podrán volver a llenar alguna vez.

Qué triste, ¿no? Hace falta sufrir terriblemente, de la manera en que sufrís vos en este preciso instante, para aprender que todo es tan efímero, tan frágil, que todo puede romperse, que debe ser atesorado mientras podamos, mientras tengamos la oportunidad, porque si no luego uno se ve obligado a vivir con los azotes del remordimiento.

Es una sucesión de cosas, ¿no? Primero Michelle aparece en tu vida y te vuelve tan humano a tal punto que tu alma y tu corazón quedan vulnerables como nunca te imaginaste alguna vez serían. Ahora sentís de otra manera, mirás el mundo de otra manera, todas tus perspectivas han cambiado. Michelle era ese pedacito, esa otra mitad que te faltaba para convertirte en un ser humano de verdad. Antes eras unos cuantos huesos, un cerebro y sangre corriendo por tus venas, pero nada más que eso. Ella marcó una diferencia, ella te convirtió en este hombre sensible que sos hoy.

¿Será por eso que todo duele más?

¿Será por eso que reflexionás sobre cosas que antes nunca hubieran llamado mucho tu atención?

¿Será por eso que todo es más intenso?

¿Será por eso que contemplás la vida con otra mirada?

¿Será por eso que le das más importancia a otras cosas que antes no te importaban tanto?

Ella hizo que para vos cualquier beso supiera más dulce, cualquier abrazo trajera más calor, cualquier mirada comunicara más cosas, que cualquier caricia se volviera más suave. Ella hace que quieras ser una mejor persona, y alejándote de tu abuela fallaste.

Sabés que fallaste.

No querés que suceda lo mismo con tus sobrinos, no querés mirar atrás y ver que no estuviste ahí cuando podrías haber hecho un esfuerzo por estar, cuando podrías haberte tomado el tiempo de encontrar la manera de correr el trabajo un poco hacia el costado y ser el tío que ellos merecen.

"Está bien" aceptás finalmente la propuesta de Udine, revolviéndole el cabello castaño claro, que tiene peinado en dos prolijas colitas de caballo sujetadas con enormes moños de seda rosa "Voy a ver una película con ustedes después de almorzar" te volvés a los varones "Y también quiero ver tu autito nuevo, y tu traje del Hombre Araña" les decís a Lucas y a Rodrigo.

Ver un film con tus sobrinas siempre fue penoso, porque la mayoría son de Disney y tratan de princesas, castillos encantados, brujas y príncipes azules, pero pasar tiempo con ellas es lo que cuenta, y si hay algo que estás entendiendo es que hay que estar con los seres amados mientras es posible. Además, a Michelle le encantan ese tipo de películas, así como le gusta mirar dibujos animados en Nickelodeon para distraerse luego de días largos y agotadores; le encantan las historias de príncipes, princesas, hadas madrinas, juguetes que cobran vida cuando los dueños se van, dragones, castillos embrujados, gnomos y zapatitos de cristal, así que ella podría unírseles.

Querés que tus sobrinos se encariñen con Michelle, que queden ajenos a la hostilidad que algunos de los miembros de tu familia tienen hacia ella, querés que la adoren tanto como vos la adorás, y sabés que a ella va a hacerle bien pasar algo de tiempo con ellos, que le digan 'tía' quizá, que insistan en peinarla y ponerle hebillitas (a vos siempre te persiguen para peinarte y ponerte hebillitas, y hasta ahora nunca te agarraron), que le muestren sus peluches, que la inviten a tomar el té con sus muñecas, que le den los mismos abrazos espontáneos que te dan a vos, que la hagan sentir querida y aceptada. Quizá tus sobrinos – tan llenos de luz, risas, inocencia, sonrisas y amor desinteresado para dar – sean en parte lo que necesitan para sobrevivir a este fin de semana, para sentir algo de alivio, para calmar ese dolor que duele tanto, hasta poder quedarse solos y calmarse el uno al otro.

Sabés con certeza, en realidad, que sus sonrisas inocentes, sus carcajadas, su alegría, el brillo en sus ojitos, pueden ser uno de los remedios más efectivos para vos y para ella en mitad de una angustia creciente y abrumadora que en menos de veinticuatro horas se desparramó dentro de ustedes, copándolo todo, invadiéndolo todo, infectando cada rincón.

Ahora la sonrisa agridulce, te das cuenta, se volvió un poquitito más dulce.

"Sigan ayudando a la abuela a hacer las empanadas" escuchás a tu papá decir a sus nietos, mientras él también se sirve un vaso de jugo de manzana. El sonido de su voz te sustrae de tus reflexiones.

El resto de tus cuñados fue a la sala de estar o a sus habitaciones, por lo cual en la cocina sólo están tus sobrinos, tus papás y vos.

"Tengo unas cuantas empanadas ya en el horno. No hice tantas como de costumbre porque después de un desayuno tan abundante supongo que los mayores comeremos un almuerzo liviano; la mayoría van a comérselas los chicos" comenta tu mamá a tu papá cuando él se sienta a su lado; a vos, de pie ahí, te pasa por alto totalmente, ignorándote, y eso te angustia, te pone triste, te pone incómodo.

Ves a tu papá darle un beso a tu mamá en la frente, ves a tu mamá acariciar con el dorso de una de sus manos las mejillas de su esposo mientras se miran a los ojos, con el mismo cariño que se tienen desde que eran dos adolescentes enamorados que se enviaban cartas a escondidas y que planeaban cómo harían para vivir su amor prohibido; con el mismo cariño del que siempre te sentiste orgulloso; con el mismo cariño que siempre admiraste; con el mismo cariño con el que pelearon por sus sueños, criaron siete hijos y construyeron un hogar; con el mismo cariño que siempre los ayudó a sobreponerse de cada cosa mala que tuvieron que enfrentar; con el mismo cariño que van a tenerse hasta el día en que respiren por última vez.

¿Cómo ellos pueden tener algo que decir porque vos caíste 'de sorpresa' – por decirlo burdamente – con una chica que no es latina? ¿Cómo ellos pueden pretender que llenes expectativas tan absurdas como las de casarte con una mujer de tu misma raza sólo por una cuestión de raíces? ¿Cómo puede ser que sin darse cuenta están haciéndote algo parecido a lo que los padres de tu mamá querían hacerles a ellos?

Suspirás. Tus padres comienzan a conversar mientras los nenes siguen animadamente haciéndole el repulgue a las empanadas y hablando entre ellos, riéndose de lo que sea que los chicos se ríen a esa edad, totalmente fuera de ese mundo hecho por y para adultos en el que el dolor a veces es tan terrible que no se puede respirar.

"Le encargué a Gabrielle que hiciera esos últimos llamados que quedaban pendientes, y ya se ocupó de eso. También hablé con Teresa" Teresa es la viuda de tu hermano Christian, quien vive con sus dos hijos en New York "No va a poder venir, tiene guardia en el hospital todo el fin de semana. Hablé con Ekaterina y con Harry, y te mandan un beso enorme"

"Con suerte podrá encontrar algo de tiempo libre en Navidad" desliza tu papá con un dejo de tristeza.

"¿Cómo fue todo con ustedes?" le pregunta ella, posando una de sus manos en su hombro luego de limpiársela en el delantal que lleva puesto, para no mancharle la camisa.

"Tan bien como las cosas pueden salir en estos casos…" contesta él, sentándose a su lado y uniéndose en el trabajo de rellenar la masa para le empanadas, probablemente porque necesita hacer algo, mantenerse en movimiento y ocupado para no pensar, para no sentir, para no hundirse… Te ha pasado muchas veces eso.

Tu papá siempre fue muy habilidoso para todo, y le gusta ayudar a tu mamá con las cosas de la casa. Especialmente, le gusta cocinar. Vos mostraste interés en la cocina y nunca lo consideraste 'cosa de nenas' porque tanto tu papá como tu abuelo disfrutaban cocinando para sus familias. Te invade de golpe la nostalgia al observarlos a los dos haciendo el repulgue de las empanadas, sus nietos sentados junto a ellos contentos de poder ayudarlos. Lleva a tu memoria a las épocas en las que eran Christian, Ricardo, Eva y vos los que se sentaban en una mesa mucho más pequeña en la cocina no tan lujosa, amplia o bien equipada de un apartamento humilde ubicado en un barrio obrero de clase media baja en las afueras de Chicago, mientras tus papás preparaban algo de cenar y ustedes dibujaban con crayones de cera en la parte de atrás de los viejos apuntes fotocopiados de tu papá. Solías levantar la cabeza de la hoja para mirarlos, y admirabas en silencio cuánto se querían y qué tan unidos parecían estar. Y pensabas, también, desde tu inocencia, que si algún día en tu camino se cruzaba un amor así de hermoso y así de grande, a esa mujer la tratarías con la misma delicadeza con la que tu papá trata a tu mamá.

Te invade la nostalgia al observarlos, y tu mente viaja del pasado hacia adelante en segundos.

Cuánto cambió todo económicamente desde entonces, ¿no? La cocina ya no es humilde, ni viven en un departamento pequeño y mal iluminado en un barrio obrero.

Cuánto cambio todo. Ni Christian ni Ricardo están físicamente ahora: los dos fallecieron, ambos en circunstancias distintas, pero igual de trágicas y devastadoras.

Cuánto cambió todo. Ni tu abuelo ni tu abuela están físicamente tampoco, y tanto él, que murió hace más de veinte años, como ella, que falleció hace menos de dos días, te hacen falta terriblemente.

Cómo cambió todo. Pensabas que tus padres eran héroes porque habían luchado para defender ese amor al que los demás se oponían, y ahora de pronto te ves envuelto en una situación que jamás hubieras imaginado, con ellos (tu mamá, especialmente) actuando hoscos y fríos, diciéndote que 'van a hablar con vos más tarde' por una estupidez tan inmensa como puede ser su idea de preservar las raíces y orígenes de su pueblo, como si fuera una vergüenza que se te haya cruzado por la cabeza enamorarte de Michelle.

De pie ahí, observando a tus padres y a tus sobrinos como si fueras un espectador ajeno al cuadro, la boca se te llena de un gusto amargo otra vez, y la sonrisa un poco más dulce que agria en la que tus labios se habían curvado al pensar en lo lindo que sería pasar tiempo con Michelle y tus sobrinos desaparece, formándose en su lugar una mueca angustiada y confusa, similar a la que aparecería en el rostro de una criaturita que está conteniendo el llanto.

Querés irte a buscar a Michelle (aunque ni siquiera sabés si ella y Martina ya llegaron, en realidad), pero por algún motivo tus pies están clavados al impecable suelo de blancas baldosas de la cocina. Te gustaría decir algo. Sentís que tenés que decir algo, pero en realidad no sabés qué. Odiás sentirte así, como te sentís ahora, pero lo que más odiás es no poder abrazar a tu mamá, lo que más odiás es tener de pronto una venda tirada en el piso y los ojos descubiertos, odiás que la realidad cruda implique a tu mamá enojada en un fin de semana como éste simplemente porque tiene la cabeza demasiado dura como para entender algunas cosas, y demasiado llena de expectativas para dar espacio a otras.

Te dijo que iban a hablar los tres, y no sabés cuándo llegará ese momento, porque la verdad es que con un sábado como éste y un domingo como el que tendrán mañana, no se te ocurre que haya un espacio apropiado para algo tan tonto como un sermón de ellos que no vas a escuchar y que – aún si escucharas – tampoco surtiría efecto alguno ni cambiaría tu forma de pensar o tus sentimientos…

Dios, es todo tan complicado.

Tenés un nudo en el cerebro, aprisionándolo, apretujándolo, y eso hace que una jaqueca empiece a gestarse.

"Las flores son hermosas… Van a quedar preciosas en la iglesia. Y sé que mamá hubiera querido que vos tocaras uno de sus himnos favoritos" oís la voz de tu papá dirigiéndose a tu madre, quien sigue preparando más y más empanadas para meter en el horno luego de sacar las primeras tandas.

"_Mamá…_" te animás a interrumpirlos luego de un minuto o dos, llamando su nombre despacio.

Ella levanta la cabeza, y te habla en un castellano seco y cortante, con un fulgor para nada agradable cruzando sus ojos oscuros y profundos:

"_Tu noviecita está arriba en el balcón, conversando con tu hermana, quien parece que ahora aboga por vos. Llegaron hace un rato. Tus otras hermanas están despertando a los que siguen durmiendo, porque vamos a comer en media hora, así que cuando subas a buscarla podés avisarles a las dos que el almuerzo va a estar listo en breve"_

El estómago se te contrae en un nudo, como siempre que escuchás a tu mamá enojada, disgustada o amargada.

Tenés ganas de decirle varias cosas, ahí mismo, pero no corresponde. Tenés ganas de decirle que el hecho de que tu abuela hubiera estado mucho tiempo enfermar, sufriendo, y que se esperaba que falleciera pronto (aunque la realidad es que vos no eras consciente de que fallecería pronto: la noticia te calló como un baldazo de agua helada. Pero sabés que ellos no se lo están tomando tan a pecho), no le da derecho a ponerse en una posición así de testaruda. Querés hablarle del dolor que sentís, de cómo su reacción sólo empeora todo. Querés hablarle de Michelle, de lo que significa en tu vida, de cómo tu vida cambió desde que la conocés, de cómo sos feliz gracias a ella, de cuánto la necesitás y de cuánto necesitás que tu familia la acepte. Pero no es el momento oportuno, no.

Por eso simplemente decís, en un inglés educado, con un tono calmo si se lo compara con el fuego que tenés incendiando todo por dentro:

"Se llama Michelle" no te gustó la forma despectiva, casi denigrante en la que dijo 'noviecita', como si fuera poca cosa, como si no valiera nada "Martina no está abogando por mí, Martina simplemente está siendo amable con ella" echás un vistazo a tus sobrinos, quienes están demasiado ocupados jugando entre ellos como para prestar atención a la conversación de los adultos, y luego tus ojos se encuentran con los de tu papá, quienes en silencio están rogándote que no te pelees con tu mamá, que la ignores, que por el momento dejes el tema sin tocar. Tu corazón late fuerte en el pecho y luchás por controlarte, simplemente porque no querés que tu papá se disguste aun más: él no se lo merece, no se merece que su hijo y su esposa peleen de esta manera cuando él está aún lidiando con la pérdida de su mamá, por mucho alivio que sienta ahora que ella está en un lugar mejor y ya no sufre "Apreciaría que ustedes también fueran amables con ella" es lo último que decís, antes de emprender tu camino hacia la puerta para dirigirte a la sala de estar, al recibidor y luego al piso de arriba.

"¿Quién de ustedes quiere ayudarme a limpiar todo y poner la mesa después de terminar con estas empanadas?" escuchás a tu mamá preguntar a sus nietos, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que acabás de pedirles.

Y duele.

Duele mucho.

Pero con ese dolor podés lidiar luego.

Ahora tenés que ir a ver a la única personita capaz de curarte absolutamente cualquier mal con sólo mirarte a los ojos y sonreírte.

* * *

El balcón que da a la parte trasera del jardín es amplio, enorme, más parecido a un patio en las alturas que a un balcón. Las baldosas son grandes y de color rojizo, hay una mesa redonda de mimbre pintada de blanco con cuatro sillas haciendo juego, con almohadoncitos mullidos que tu propia abuela hizo (se te cierra la garganta y se te abniegan los ojos de lágrimas al recordarla cociendo, sonriendo, tarareando mientras trabajaba con su máquina de coser), y en esos momentos del mediodía el sol lo baña con todo su esplendor, con su luz cálida y anaranjada.

Michelle y tu hermana están sentadas, inclinadas sobre lo que de lejos parece ser una revista muy grande o un libro.

Abrís la puerta corrediza de vidrio, causando que tu hermana y tu novia levanten la cabeza. Ambas sonríen al verte, pero en los ojos de Michelle ves brillando angustia en estado puro, preocupación, cansancio, nervios… No podés evitar suspirar, con una mezcla de cansancio, que se siente hasta en los huesos, con la frustración y la decepción demasiado frescas: ella sufre porque vos sufrís, porque tu alma y su alma están conectadas y los dos son parte de un mismo todo, pero también está sufriendo porque tu mamá está empecinadas en ponerle piedras en el camino _simplemente porque sí_, por motivos estúpidos.

No querés pensar en eso. Querés sacártelo de la mente. Es imposible, claro, porque la angustia no es un disco que uno mete y saca de la computadora a antojo, por supuesto que no. Sin embargo, querés hacer el intento de aprovechar lo que queda del día para buscar una forma de tranquilizarte y de tranquilizar a Michelle antes de mañana por la mañana, pasar algo de tiempo con tus sobrinitos y hacerlos interactuar con ella, lidiar con tu familia de la mejor manera posible sin que vuelvan a haber comentarios desagradables o silencios incómodos.

Te sentás al lado de Michelle en la silla que falta ocupar, y ella instintivamente se inclina hacia un costado para que su cabeza repose sobre tu hombro. Presionás tus labios contra su frente, y casi te olvidás – por una milésima de segundo – del universo y de todo lo que hay en él, de cualquier cosa que no sea ella. Cerrás los ojos, respirás profundo para que el oxígeno que tu cuerpo necesita esté lleno de su perfume, y por una milésima de segundo te sentís tranquilo y, a pesar de todo y con todo, en paz.

La voz de Martina interrumpe ese pequeño pedacito de cielo que encontraste en mitad de lo que sin duda alguna describirías como un poco de infierno sobre la faz de la Tierra.

"Pensé que a Michelle y a mí nos vendría bien sonreír un rato"

Traducción: está diciéndote que pensó que a Michelle le vendría bien sonreír un rato, con lo cual estás de acuerdo (lo que darías con tal de poder provocarle una sonrisa ahora mismo, una sonrisa de verdad), pero en lugar de expresarlo de esa manera, para no hacer que Michelle se sienta avergonzada, 'hace de cuenta' que la sonrisa la necesitan las dos (aunque, incluso si ella no lo cree, a Martina tampoco le vendría mal sonreír más seguido).

"Entonces se me ocurrió pasar el tiempo viendo tu álbum de fotos de cuando eras chiquitito. Subí a la biblioteca a buscarlo" señala el álbum que yace abierto de par en par por la mitad sobre la mesa.

Abrís los ojos, y notás que aquello que pensaste era una revista cuando lo viste de lejos es en realidad un compilado de fotos que muestran escenas pertenecientes a tu más tierna infancia. Tu mamá confeccionó álbumes para todos sus hijos, marcando distintas etapas y momentos de sus vidas. Ése probablemente contenga imágenes que van desde la del día de tu nacimiento, cuando eras una pelotita arrugada envuelta en mantas de hospital cuya cabeza estaba cubierta por una mata de espeso cabello negro azabache, pasando por tus épocas de jardín de infantes, llegando a tu primer año de escuela elemental.

Un hombre con un ego y un orgullo masculino del tamaño de los tuyos tomaría esto como algo que su hermana menor le hace a propósito para avergonzarlo, pero vos no. Es decir, si estuviera mostrándole este álbum a cualquier otra mujer, probablemente te enojarías con Martina, te pondrías rojo como un tomate y sentirías la acción como un cuchillazo a la virilidad (en ese álbum hay fotos tuyas que, si pudieras, prenderías fuego para que los ojos de ningún ser vivo se posaran en ellas otra vez, y Martina lo sabe). Pero se trata de Michelle, no de cualquier mujer. Se trata de la persona con la que compartirías cada pedacito de tu vida, sin excepción.

Sabés que tu hermana puede leer a la gente como si ésta fuera un libro abierto (incluso si le cuesta relacionarse con ellas y no es exactamente alguien que considerarías como futura candidata para recibir un premio a 'figura más sociable'), y si te dice – aún disfrazando las palabras para no dejarla en evidencia tan brutamente – que Michelle necesitaba sonreír un poco, entonces te parece bien que haya encontrado una forma de hacerla sonreír. Te trae un poco de alivio en medio de toda esa angustia que tu hermana haya estado esforzándose por tratar de hacer reír a Michelle mientras vos te ausentaste. Martina tendrá una lista de excentricidades que ocuparían un rollo de papel bastante ancho y de varios kilómetros para que ser descriptas, pero no la cambiarías por nada del mundo, porque así como es hasta ahora no te ha decepcionado jamás.

"Ésta me gusta especialmente" Michelle señala con uno de sus dedos una foto bastante vieja; debías tener unos cuatro años – cuatro y medio, como mucho -, y había sido tomada después de una de las obritas de teatro del centro comunitario latino al que ibas todas las tardes después de clases a practicar deportes y 'jugar con otros chicos que también hablaban español' "Eras un chanchito precioso" comenta con una risita dulce "Creo que ya no voy a decirte osito" agrega en tu oído, para que sólo vos la escuches ", ahora voy a decirte chanchito"

Para la obrita te habían vestido con un trajecito color rosa claro, hecho a mano por tu abuela, y tenías en cada costado de la cabeza dos recortadas de cartulina que trataban de imitar las de un chancho. Recordás bien ese día: habías 'actuado' en una obra llamada 'La granja', y te había tocado el papel del cerdito gruñón.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en tus propios labios al ver la que cruza el rostro de Michelle. En sus ojos hay muchas emociones indefinidas acerca de las cuales te gustaría hablar con ella de nuevo, muchas emociones indefinidas parecidas a aquellas de las que vos sos prisionero, demasiado que contener en menos de veinticuatro horas, pero esa sonrisa es el mejor consuelo que puede existir. Y saber que gracias a ella todavía te quedan ganas de sonreír a pesar del dolor que te desgarra, también es el mejor consuelo que puede existir.

Martina se pone de pie, con la obvia intención de dejarlos un ratito en privado, lo cual agradecés porque te morís por robar al menos unos minutos de intimidad con ella antes de tener que bajar para reunirte con tu familia en pleno otra vez.

"Voy a ir a hacer un par de cosas antes del almuerzo" anuncia "Bajen en un ratito para la comida" asentís con la cabeza, y luego ella desaparece por la puerta corrediza, cerrándola detrás de sí.

Una vez solos Michelle y vos, se sumen en el silencio, mientras el sol ilumina el balcón. Ella aún tiene su cabeza reposando sobre tu hombro, y uno de tus brazos ahora rodea su cintura con gesto protector.

Ella está marcando suavemente con la yema de uno de sus dedos tu rostro a los cinco años, con los mismos ojos color chocolate y los mismos labios gruesos curvados en una mueca pícara y divertida; tus facciones eran en ese entonces mucho más relajadas e inocentes, porque todavía no habías visto todo lo malo que habita en el mundo, todo lo terrible que puede suceder, todas las realidades que habitan en una misma tierra plagándola y echando a perder muchas cosas que la naturaleza planeó de manera distinta.

Los dos tienen el mismo trabajo, los dos han visto gente matando en el nombre de sus religiones o creencias, sacrificando sus vidas y las de otros por defender una causa en la que creen; han visto familias destrozadas; han visto terroristas dejando que maten a sus hijos y a sus seres amados (¿seres amados?, ¿aman esas personas?) porque pensaban que así se alcanzaría un bien mayor; los dos han visto a compañeros que luchaban por salvar a los ciudadanos perecer y conocer la muerte de forma rápida, violenta e injusta. Los dos han visto un costado del mundo al que ningún ser humano tendría que ser expuesto, pero al que sin embargo ustedes eligen exponerse cada día para hacer una diferencia, para cambiar las cosas, para tratar de evitar tragedias, accidentes, atentados y ataques, para proteger al suelo que tanto aman y a los que habitan en él, para servir al presidente.

Sin embargo, hay una pequeña diferencia entre los dos: ella – que sufrió desde que era una beba, porque no tuvo una familia rodeándola mientras crecía, no tuvo amigos, siempre se sintió sola, tuvo que madurar de golpe, la abandonaron y nadie nunca la cuidó como se merece que la cuiden – aún conserva la inocencia brillando en sus ojos, a pesar de que sabe que este mundo es más parecido al infierno que al cielo, que las cosas cada vez van más cuesta abajo, a pesar de haber observado de cerca los peores rasgos de la humanidad, a pesar de haber vivido situaciones como ésa que les tocó vivir el 4 de septiembre cuando la CTU fue atacada y tantas buenas personas como Paula o Mason murieron, cuando tuvieron que ir contra todas las reglas y arriesgar su propia libertad para evitar un mal mayor. Ella todavía ríe, todavía le brillan los ojos, todavía tararea mientras escucha una canción que le gusta, todavía se entusiasma cuando tiene un libro nuevo entre las manos, todavía le gusta que le hagan cosquillas, todavía le gusta mirar dibujos animados, todavía cree en que todas las personas tienen algo bueno que ofrecer.

Vos, por otro lado, antes de conocerla habías llegado al punto de no creer más en nada, de no querer tener contacto con nadie, de querer encerrarte dentro de vos mismo, de resguardar tu corazón y tu alma tras muros de aceros para impedir que se acercaran a vos y pudieran lastimarte. No tenías esperanzas en nada, no creías en nada, no buscabas nada en la vida, estabas totalmente dedicado a tu trabajo y dejabas que éste y los pensamientos miserables que surgían luego de cada misión te consumieran. Habías perdido absolutamente toda tu inocencia. Te habías convertido en un robot, y no fue si no hasta que Michelle entró a tu vida que comenzaron a reconectarse tu corazón, tu cuerpo y tu alma, no fue si no hasta que la conociste a ella que empezaste a sentirte otra vez un ser humano, empezó a brillar otra vez en tus ojos un poquito de esa inocencia perdida, empezaste a recuperar un poco de eso que puede verse en la fotografía, empezaste a sonreír otra vez, a tener esperanza y fe otra vez, a creer otra vez, a amar como nunca pensaste que podrías llegar a amar a otra persona.

"No te molesta que tu hermana me haya mostrado tus fotos de cuando eras bebé, ¿no?" pregunta con timidez, arrancándote de tus reflexiones.

"Por supuesto que no, Michelle" respondés con ternura, besando su frente otra vez "En lo absoluto" le asegurás, frotando su espalda con una de tus manos para reconfortarla "Sos la única con la que no me daría vergüenza compartir estas fotos" confesás, y tus mejillas se ponen un poco coloradas.

Es bueno, ¿no?, que pueda hacerte sonrojar: significa que a pesar del dolor que sentís, todavía tenés sangre corriendo por las venas.

Pasás a la página siguiente, y los dos observan las nuevas imágenes. Tu corazón rebosa de nostalgia, y una sensación pesada te invade. Estás ahí, perpetuado a la edad de dos años, en papel ya un poco amarillento por el paso del tiempo; la polaroid te muestra sentado en el suelo jugando con un camión de bomberos que era de Christian. A vos te fascinaba jugar con ese camión, incluso si a tu hermano le molestaba un poco que tocaras sus cosas. Otra polaroid a la derecha te retrata a los ocho meses de edad, vestido con uno pijama celeste claro, hecho un ovillo en el suelo de la pequeña cocina del humilde departamento en que vivían tus padres cuando naciste, durmiendo la siesta tan cómodo como si estuvieras en tu cuna.

"Según mi mamá, cuando me agarraba sueño o me aburría tenía la mala costumbre de echarme a dormir en cualquier parte, indiscriminadamente de cuál fuera ese sitio" le contás a Michelle "Una vez cuando tenía un año y medio me encontraron debajo de la mesa del comedor"

En otra estás muy concentrado, con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndote la comisura del labio mientras dibujás; la siguiente te muestre dormido otra vez, sólo que en esa ocasión estabas en tu cuna y arropado por una mantita azul; en una tercera foto estás sonriendo a la cámara de oreja a oreja, y en la que está al costado de ésa tenés puesto un gorro blanco de cocinero que te queda enorme y te tapa toda la frente, casi cayéndose sobre tus ojos.

"Era de mi abuelo" explicás, señalándolo.

Te encantaba usar ese gorro, por eso tu abuela te hizo el tuyo propio para Halloween cuando tenías cuatro años, con tela negra y naranja, y un delantal que tenía una calabaza enorme estampada en el pecho. Tragás con dificultad al recordar eso, y te preguntás si en este mismo árbol habrá fotos de esa Noche de Brujas en la que te disfrazaste de cocinerito. Te preguntás si era en éste álbum que había alguna que otra foto tuya con tu abuela, y de golpe te da miedo pasar a la página siguiente, porque no sabés si las fotografías que te esperan del otro lado van a provocar que te quiebres emocionalmente, que te quiebres como venís tratando de no quebrarte desde hace horas, desde que llegaste a casa de tus padres y te sumergiste en este caos organizado que parece combinar con el mismo caos y el mismo desorden que dentro tuyo están fusionados expresándose en gritos silenciosos. Te da miedo ver una foto tuya de chiquitito, con tu abuela, y sentir que todo te ataca de golpe, con tanta fuerza que contenerte podría volverse imposible. Te da miedo toparte con sus ojos de mirada dulce y amorosa observándote desde el vacío y el infinito, plasmados en un pedazo de papel que sólo tiene profundo valor sentimental, plasmados en un recuerdo, porque sabés que la culpa te devoraría con intensidad aún mayor. Culpa por no haber estado con ella en su último tiempo, culpa por no haber mantenido el contacto con más frecuencia para ahorrarte un dolor del que sin embargo has terminado sufriendo, culpa por no haberla visitado más seguido, culpa porque la decepcionaste y defraudaste.

No sabés si es porque siente tu cuerpo tensarse contra el suyo o si es simplemente casualidad, pero en lugar de avanzar vuelve unas páginas atrás.

"¿Puedo quedarme con esta foto tuya disfrazado de chanchito?" pregunta, rascando detrás de tu oreja cariñosamente con uno de sus dedos.

Hacés un esfuerzo por no suspirar en señal de… ¿frustración?

Nunca le decís que no a Michelle cuando te pide algo; tampoco podrías pensar en algo que le negarías en caso de que te lo pidiera, y ella, a decir verdad, no es muy pedigüeña ni usa tu debilidad a su favor para sacar provecho o manipularte. Tu relación con ella es balanceada exactamente por eso: vos serías capaz de darle todos los gustos sin pensarlo dos veces, sin dudar ni medio segundo, pero ella no es como esas mujeres que manejan a sus novios como un titiritero dispone de un títere. Nunca te pide nada, y ahora que está pidiéndote algo…

Hacés un esfuerzo por no suspirar.

El álbum de fotos lo confeccionó tu mamá, a quien le encantan las artesanías y manualidades. Tiene muchísimos, todos ordenados prolijamente en el altillo que refaccionó para convertirlo en su 'rincón de trabajo' para cuando quiere dedicarse a hacer ese tipo de cosas, en un mueble altísimo y muy hermoso que compraron en una venta de garaje y que luego tu papá lijó y barnizó. Cada uno de los álbumes está forrado en un color distinto, con una etiqueta en letras doradas o plateadas en el lomo para identificarlos y las fechas gravadas en la tapa. Puede que cualquiera que te escuche lo juzgue obsesivo por parte de ella, pero estás seguro de que tu mamá conoce de principio a fin el contenido de cada uno de esos álbumes, y que si tuviera que buscar una foto específica de un momento específico sabría exactamente en cuál álbum fijarse. Si sacaras tu foto disfrazado de chanchito para dársela a Michelle, a la larga tu mamá se daría cuenta. Quizá no mañana, quizá no dentro de una semana, pero tarde o temprano le agarrarían ganas de ver fotos tuyas de cuando eras un nene chiquito, y se daría cuenta que falta _ésa_ foto (y después tienen el descaro de preguntar a quién salió Martina tan terriblemente obsesiva…)

Ella, que te conoce como nadie y más de lo que cualquier ser humano sobre esta Tierra te conoce, interpreta esos dos segundos de silencio, de algún modo escucha tus suspiros reprimidos.

"Pensándolo mejor, no creo que a tu mamá le gustaría que me llevara la foto" resuelve. Parece arrepentida de haber preguntado en primer lugar si podías regalársela.

"Podemos hacer una copia" ofrecés. Te molesta no poder sacar la fotografía y regalársela, es una sensación un poco frustrante, porque casi nunca te pide nada, y ahora que está pidiéndote algo no podés decirle que sí "Podemos hacer una copia de todas las que quieras" le das un beso en la punta de la nariz.

"También me gusta ésta" va a la primera página del álbum, donde hay una imagen tuya tomada horas después de tu nacimiento: la foto muestra a un bebé muy pequeñito y de aspecto frágil, con su manito cerrada en un puño, arropado con una manta azul, en la cuna del hospital, profundamente dormido y con el ceño fruncido. Tenías una mata de pelo muy negra y muy espesa, y tu piel estaba de un color algo rojizo.

"Era un bebé bastante gruñón" reís con dulzura, señalando tu expresión de enojo en otra foto tomada poquito tiempo después, en la que estás con los ojos abiertos y mirás a la cámara con actitud inquisidora.

Escuchás que ella ríe suavemente. Es una risa que lleva consigo la presión, la angustia, el dolor y el llanto que vienen acumulándose (pensar en eso hace que te sientas culpable, y tragás con dificultad otra vez a pesar del fuerte nudo en tu garganta), pero de todos modos su risa es como una caricia en el alma.

"Tu hermana tenía razón: ver fotos tuyas me arrancó muchas sonrisas" comenta luego de algunos segundos de silencio, pasando más páginas "Tu mamá hizo un trabajo muy lindo armando este álbum"

"Hay muchos otros. Mirá" le mostrás la tapa de color azul oscuro, donde se lee escrito en prolijas letras '_Anthony, 0 meses a 6 años'_ ", éste tiene algunas fotografías mías de bebé, y llega, si mal no recuerdo, hasta mi último día en el jardín de infantes" vas a la página final, donde un nene sonríe abiertamente sosteniendo un diminuto diploma. Llevabas un birrete de cartulina negra en la cabeza, que, honestamente, te quedaba bastante ridículo y no te gustaba, pero todos tus compañeros lo tenían puesto y tu mamá no dejó que te lo sacaras a pesar de tu insistencia "Hay videos también" notás que tus mejillas están coloradas, pero eso es bueno, ¿no?: a pesar del dolor que te carcome por dentro, al menos te queda sangre en las venas, al menos seguís vivo, al menos seguís siendo humano, porque ella te mantiene entero "Tendría que pedirle a mi mamá que los buscara, aunque probablemente tenga las cintas ordenada por fecha y por orden alfabético" Michelle ríe suevamente: ella también tiene sus películas y series de televisión ordenados por orden alfabético y cronológico "Está grabada esa obrita de teatro en la que hice de chanchito gruñón. Una vez, en una cena de Acción de Gracias mi mamá puso ese video – y otros, por supuesto, porque le encanta ver videos viejos siempre que puede –… Mis cuñados se divirtieron mucho burlándose de mí, y mi sobrino mayor, que tendría unos diez años, tampoco se quedó atrás" te tomás unos minutos para acariciar su rostro con el dorso de tu mano, repasando todas sus facciones, mirándola a los ojos con adoración, la misma adoración que ves en los suyos "En ese momento pensé en robarme la cinta y quemarla" reflexionás.

"Me alegra que no lo hayas hecho, porque me encantaría ver ese video, y otras fotos. También quisiera hacer copias para mostrárselas a nuestros hijos en el futuro" duda un momento antes de continuar "Es lindo que tu mamá haya guardado todo esto con tanto cariño" comenta, bajando la vista al suelo por un momento. La oís suspiras, y luego sentís su espalda contraerse un poco cuando inhala y exhala dos o tres veces.

Entendés de dónde vienen esas palabras, entendés por qué de repente está un poco tensa, por qué de repente la angustia que debe aguantar y contener dentro suyo es un poquitito más grande: su mamá se llevó todas sus fotos, todas sus cosas, su mantita de bebé, sus juguetes, cualquier recuerdo de los primeros diez años de su vida. Sabés que eso le duele muchísimo.

Una vez te dijo que le hubiera gustado mostrarte algunas fotos suyas para que vieras que siempre tuvo el mismo cabello salvaje y enrulado e imposible de domar. En otras ocasiones te dijo que cuando ella era chiquitita sus hoyuelos estaban mucho más marcados, que cuando era bebé sus rulos parecían de verdad pequeños resortes, que sus pestañas siempre fueron así de largas, que siempre tuvo la cara regordeta… Pero nunca vas a poder saber cómo realmente lucía, vas a tener que conformarte con imaginar a versiones de Michelle en distintas etapas de su niñez, porque esas fotos desaparecieron, desaparecieron como su mamá desapareció de su vida luego de prometerle que volvería, luego de prometerle que iría a buscar ayuda para superar su alcoholismo y poder ser mejor para ella y para su hermano, cuando en realidad estaba abandonándola, y llevándose consigo cada recuerdo tangible de su niñez, recuerdos que nunca va a recuperar.

Respirás hondo, queriendo quitarte esos pensamientos de la cabeza por el momento, porque de nada te sirve tenerlos haciendo más peso sobre tus hombros, no ahora cuando ya estás hundiéndote debido a los sentimientos que dentro tuyo se pelean los unos con los otros para tomar control y enloquecerte, logrando que se genere en tu alma y en tu corazón una confusión tan grande y tan inmensa que apenas podés aguantar las ganas de echarte al suelo y esperar hecho un ovillo que todo acabe.

"Siempre supuse que de chiquito habías sido tierno y adorable, pero no me imaginaba que habías sido _tan_ tierno y _tan _adorable" comenta en un tono un poco más animado, mirando con atención y fijándose en los detalles de cada foto.

"Ésta era mi mantita de bebé" señalás una imagen, y tu rostro es cruzado por una sonrisa nostálgica.

"¿Tu mamá todavía la guarda?" pregunta con curiosidad.

"Sí, junto con otras cosas"

"Quizá algún día pueda ver eso también"

Se forma el silencio otra vez entre ustedes. Ese '_quizá algún día pueda ver eso también_' significa en realidad algo así como 'si alguna vez logramos que tu mamá me acepte, tal vez ella quiera compartir esas cosas tuyas que tiene guardadas conmigo, mostrármelas'. Odiás esta situación que lleva sólo horas apenas (después de todo, llegaron a las nueve de la mañana, son probablemente la una de la tarde… Pasaron cuatro horas, cuatro horas y vos ya estás contra la espada y la pared en toda esta situación…), odiás que tu mamá se comporte del modo en que se comporta, odiás que Michelle sienta que sobra y que no la quieren en esa casa, odiás saber que no son impresiones suyas y que es verdad que tu mamá no la quiere, odiás que tu mamá te haya desilusionado de esta forma, odiás que esto haya tenido que ocurrir así, odiás que tu abuela ya no esté para aconsejarte…

Si pudieras estar en control de tus emociones, si el contexto fuera distinto, si tuvieras que estar lidiando sólo con tu familia y el dolor que sus actitudes te provocan en lugar de también tener que estar batallando con la culpa, con la angustia, con el fallecimiento de tu abuela, con todo lo que viene cayéndose encima de vos y aplastándote con su peso… Podrías tranquilizar a Michelle. Podrías calmarla. Podrías mitigar su angustia. Podrías cuidarla. Podrías defenderla _de verdad_, podrías enfrentarte a cualquiera que tenga algún comentario estúpido que hacer.

Si el contexto fuera distinto, si el dolor no estuviera destrozándote tanto por dentro a tal punto que ese dolor duele hasta en su centro mismo…

Sentís sus labios presionando contra tus sienes, sentís sus pestañas acariciándote despacio cuando abre y cierra los ojos, sentís una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos, escuchás los latidos de su corazón más claros que nunca en ese silencio.

"No hace falta que digas nada, Tony" susurra en tu oído, como si pudiera leer tu mente y supiera que estás buscando desesperado la manera de ayudarla a ella a lidiar con eso a lo que tiene que enfrentarse ahí en esa casa, lo que tiene que aguantar porque fue a acompañarte, a cuidarte mientras vos te morís de dolor y sólo de ella te podés sostener para no ahogarte en tu tremenda angustia, en tu culpa "Tu mamá no puede aceptarme porque soy distinta, lo entiendo, y está bien"

Tu corazón se contrae en un puño: la realidad es que tu mamá debería aceptarla por ser la mujer que amás sin cuestionar lo que es y lo que no es, y ella no debería rebajarse a 'entender', 'comprender', 'permitir' que no la acepten.

"Ella tenía ideas, expectativas, esperaba que eligieras a un cierto tipo de mujer para compartir tu vida, alguien que encaje más con las costumbres de tu familia"

_Definitivamente estuvo hablando con Martina de esto_ pensás, y no sabés si estás contento porque tu hermana la aconsejó y le dio un panorama claro de las cosas, o si lamentás que lo haya hecho por miedo a que haya sido demasiado brusca o directa y haya hecho más daño que ayudar.

"Ustedes son una familia latina, con raíces latinas… Yo no tengo esas raíces, ni esa herencia, y eso no se puede cambiar, así como vos tampoco podés cambiar lo que sos. Pero, ¿sabés qué más no se puede cambiar?"

Tus ojos y los suyos se encuentran, y durante una eternidad ninguno de los dos hace más que hundirse en la mirada del otro, hasta que quebrás la quietud contestando aquella pregunta suya que había sido formulada como retórica:

"Nadie ni nada puede cambiar que nos amamos" susurrás con dulzura, repasando el contorno de su rostro con tu pulgar.

"Nada ni nadie puede cambiar mi decisión de enfrentarme a lo que haga falta y aguantar lo que haga falta con tal de estar con vos" estás a punto de abrir la boca para prometerle que vas a defenderla – incluso si en el estado en el que te encontrás apenas podés lidiar con vos mismo -, pero su dedo índice se posa sobre tus labios para silenciarlos "Nada ni nadie puede cambiar el que yo sea capaz de morir por vos. Nada ni nadie puede cambiar que voy a amarte para siempre. Nada ni nadie puede cambiar que te amo más con cada respiro. Nada ni nadie puede cambiar que voy a quedarme al lado tuyo pase lo que pase. Nada ni nadie puede cambiar que tenemos que estar juntos. Tony" levanta un poco la voz, su tono se vuelve más firme ", yo no sé si alguna vez tu familia va a aceptarme, no sé si alguna vez van a aceptar a alguien diferente a ellos en su círculo, no sé si alguna vez van a aceptar que no te enamoraste de la típica chica latina que habla español, sabe lo que es el dulce de leche y comparte las mismas costumbres. No lo sé, no hay manera de tener certeza" se encoje de hombros y sonríe con un dejo de tristeza "Lo que sí sé es que nada de lo que hagan o digan va a separarme de vos. Mientras vos me ames, yo puedo soportar cualquier cosa, puedo soportar lo que sea, estoy dispuesta a soportar lo que sea manteniendo la cabeza tan en alto como posible. Tu mamá quizá nunca me acepte, pero tarde o temprano va a entender que no hay forma humana de separarme de vos. Tarde o temprano va a tener que entender que, le guste o no, cumpla con sus expectativas o no, no hay fuerza capaz de hacer que me aleje de vos" concluye su resolución "Mientras vos y yo sepamos eso acá" señala tu corazón y luego el suyo ", va a estar todo bien" te promete "No te preocupes por mí: yo aguanto todo mientras vos estés conmigo" susurra, con sus labios casi pegados a los tuyos "Mientras tus ojos vean mi alma cuando miren dentro de los míos en lugar de ver rasgos distintos a los tuyos, yo soy capaz de aguantar absolutamente todo, soy capaz de luchar hasta la muerte para demostrarles que te amo de verdad y que no hay forma de que eso cambie alguna vez"

El sol sigue iluminando el balcón, podés ver su luz a través de las lágrimas que te negás a dejar caer, y podés sentir su tibieza en tu piel, así como podés sentir la tibieza de _su_ piel.

"Quisiera prometerte que todo va a salir bien…" decís con la voz quebrada, pero su índice vuelve a sellar tus labios.

"Ya lo sé, y no hace falta que me prometas nada. Si vos estás dispuesto a luchar, yo estoy dispuesta a luchar. Que me hagan lo que quieran, que me digan lo que quieran, yo no voy a desistir. Si nunca me aceptan… Va a doler, pero voy a estar bien con ello. Lo que me importa es que me ames vos, que me quieras vos, que me aceptes vos. Sos el único pensamiento que tengo en mi cabeza cada segundo de mi vida, y lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz, lo único que quiero es hacerte bien. No voy a dejarte simplemente porque no lleno las expectativas de tus padres… Desearía hacerlo, pero lamentablemente no lo hago" suspira "No pretendo separarte de tu familia, nunca pretendería eso, porque sé que los amás, sé lo que significan para vos, sé lo que son en tu vida. Pero que ellos no pretendan separarte a vos de mí, porque no hay fuerza humana capaz de arrancarte de mis brazos. Cuando hablo de luchar, me refiero a eso, Tony, no me refiero a alejarte de ellos o enemistarte con ellos" parece desesperada porque entiendas eso, porque lo comprendas; y por supuesto que lo entendés, por supuesto que lo comprendes, porque jamás se te hubiera cruzado por la cabeza interpretarlo de otro modo "Voy a luchar hasta que entiendan que sos mi otra mitad y que soy tu otra mirad, hasta que entiendan que te amo lo suficiente como para morirme por vos. Si me aceptan o no me aceptan… Bueno, eso lo dirá el tiempo"

A falta de palabras para expresar lo que sentís al escucharla decir eso, tan segura y tan convencida, tan decidida y tan resuelta, besás sus labios despacio, acunando su rostro con tus manos. Sentís sus dedos acariciando tu nuca con ternura, y luego sus brazos rodean tu cuello para atraerte un poco más hacia ella. Encontrás algo de alivio en ese beso dulce e inocente, encontrás la manera de transmitirle todas las emociones que no pueden ser puestas en el lenguaje hablado porque sencillamente en tu estado no sabrías cómo hacerlo, no tendrías ni las fuerzas ni la capacidad. El dolor es mitigado un poco y tus hombros se sienten más livianos aún cuando siguen cargando lo que pareciera ser el peso del mundo, porque ella acaba de decirte que va a luchar hasta el cansancio, que va a aguantar lo que sea, sólo por vos, que va a quedarse con vos para siempre y que no existe fuerza humana que pueda separarlos. Ya lo sabías, ya lo sentías, pero escucharla decírtelo – especialmente luego de esas primeras horas incómodas con tu familia, especialmente en este contexto – es la mejor medicina para la angustia que te cierra el pecho y que te impide respirar. Saber que ella está dispuesta a hacer lo imposible por vos, que no busca hacerte demandas o planteos o enemistarte contra tu propia sangre, que tu felicidad le importa lo suficiente como para estar dispuesta a caminar sobre fuego si hiciera falta es la mejor medicina para tu corazón y tu alma adoloridos. Es lo más firme que existe en tu vida, su amor, y de eso podés sostenerte para no caer ahora que apenas recordás cómo mantenerte en pie.

Dejás tu frente reposando contra la suya, y volvés a fundirte en sus ojos, que son, después de todo y más allá de su forma o color, las ventanas de su alma, un alma que solamente vos conocés de memoria, un alma que solamente vos comprendés, un alma que solamente a vos quiere mostrarte, un alma que es tuya como lo es cada parte de ella.

"Estaba pensando" comenzás después de un rato "…. Mis sobrinas me pidieron que vea una película con ellas después de almorzar"

"Eso es tierno" dice, acariciando tu mejilla.

"Verlas sonreír, reírse" hacés una pausa, queriendo hallar el modo de hablar de tus sentimientos "… Me hace casi tan bien como tenerte a vos acá conmigo" acariciás otra vez el contorno de su rostro con el dorso de tu mano, mientras le hablás suave y pausadamente, mirando dentro de sus ojos oscuros, donde la única luz que importa en el mundo brilla para vos continuamente, brindándote la calidez que necesitás para no morir víctima del dolor frío que congela tu pecho, provocando heridas y cortes profundos que no sabés si alguna vez podrás olvidar están ahí "Y estaba pensando que tal vez te gustaría ver la película con nosotros" proponés, besando su frente con dulzura.

"Me encantaría"

"Mis sobrinos van a adorarte" le asegurás, sonriendo de pronto de oreja a oreja con una naturalidad que te sorprende, porque en las últimas horas tuviste motivos para muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no para esbozar una sonrisa así.

"¿Eso creés?" dice ella con timidez.

"Es imposible no adorarte, en realidad… Pero estoy seguro de que van a quedar absolutamente fascinados con vos, especialmente mis sobrinitas"

Hacés una pausa antes de que nuevas palabras salgan de tu boca, nacidas directo de tu corazón, de ese corazón que duele tanto, que está tan lastimado, que está tan compungido, ese corazón que de pronto tiene un miedo tremendo a que las personas que amás te olviden, ese corazón que de repente tiene un miedo tremendo a olvidar a las personas que te aman, ese corazón que con cada latido despierta una nueva oleada de culpa, una nueva oleada de angustia, una nueva oleada de congoja, una nueva oleada de arrepentimientos, ese corazón que veinticuatro horas antes no estaba tan lleno de agujeros negros como lo está ahora, ese corazón para el que sólo existe una medicina.

Y esa medicina es ella. Michelle. Con sus ojos orientales tan distintos a los tuyos que te miran y te muestran sin que haga falta que se oiga palabra alguna cuánto te ama, cuánto te adora, cuán dispuesta está a morir por vos si hace falta (nunca la dejarías morir por vos, sin embargo: antes morirías vos por ella). Con su voz tan dulce, tan suave, tan tierna, que es música para tus oídos y que te devuelve la esperanza incluso cuando ya pareciera que no queda esperanza alguna. No sólo hoy, no sólo en esta situación, no: cuando la conociste y no eran más que compañeros de trabajo, durante los casi doce meses que llevan juntos en la CTU, durante crisis y tragedias, durante momentos duros en los que vidas inocentes se pierden y los terroristas se salen con la suya al derramar sangre por doquier, ella y su voz te calman, te devuelven la esperanza. Y desde que esa voz te dice las cosas más lindas al oído y te promete una eternidad los dos juntos, se volvió aún muchísimo más hermosa. Esa medicina es ella, con sus besos y sus mimos, con sus manos que siempre saben darle forma a las caricias más tiernas, con sus palabras justas en el momento exacto, con la fuerza que de algún sitio saca para sostenerte cuando no podés mantenerte en pie, con sus dedos que se entrelazan con los tuyos para guiarte cuando tu vista está demasiado nublada – como ahora -, y podrías arriesgarte a tropezar y a hacerte añicos contra el suelo a cada paso que das. Ella, es la medicina perfecta para esas astillas que tenés clavadas adentro. Ella y su sonrisa te recuerdan que los milagros existen, que incluso muchas veces se piensa que todo está perdido cuando en realidad queda mucho por rescatar (¿acaso no creías vos que todo estaba perdido cuando Dios la mandó directo a tus brazos?, ¿ese Dios del que habías empezado a dudar no te envió lo que necesitabas justo en el momento en que más lo necesitabas?). Si ella está con vos, vos aguantás todo, incluso lo que parece inaguantable.

Hacés una pausa, y la mirás, recorriendo con la yema de uno de tus dedos cada centímetro de la piel de su rostro, repasando sus facciones, delineando sus labios y luego sus mejillas, observándola embelesado, pensando. Estos pensamientos no son como cuchillos que se te clavan en el cerebro, pero no por eso son menos agridulces.

Hacés una pausa antes de que nuevas palabras salgan de tu boca, palabras que nacen directo desde el fondo de tu alma, esa alma que para siempre va a estar conectada con la suya, porque las dos son las mitades de un todo.

"Mi abuela te hubiera adorado enseguida, Michelle" la nostalgia otra vez te oprime el pecho, la nostalgia y esa angustia que te provoca saber que tu abuela no está, que la perdiste, que se fue de tu vida, que se te fue de las manos, que no aprovechaste bien sus últimos años, que ya no vas a poder compartir con ella las cosas que te pasan.

Tu abuela hubiera adorado a Michelle, de eso estás seguro. Las dos podrían haberse hecho amigas, podrían haber conversado mucho. Tu abuela hubiera sabido ver de inmediato cuánto se aman los dos y cuánto necesitan estar juntos para ser felices. Se hubiera sentido feliz por vos. Le hubiera regalado una amplia sonrisa y le hubiera dado un abrazo a modo de bienvenida, hubiera hecho que ella se sintiera cómoda el segundo después de traspasar el umbral de la puerta. Tu abuela te hubiera aconsejado, te hubiera acompañado a comprar el anillo que vas a darle cuando le propongas casamiento, se hubiera divertido contándole a Michelle anécdotas de tu infancia. Tu abuela te hubiera llenado de frases sabias, te hubiera insistido para que tuvieran un hijo pronto, hubiera sido la figura materna que a Michelle le falta en su vida y que siempre le faltó.

Pero tu abuela murió.

Tu abuela se fue de esta Tierra.

Y aunque estuviera aquí, ahora, en este preciso momento… ¿de qué serviría, si no podría acordarse de vos? Años atrás su mente comenzó a enfermarse, a deteriorarse despacio, hasta que al final ya no quedaba nada. Sólo caos y confusión. En su mente sólo había fragmentos borrosos, mitad verdaderos y mitad fantasías, fragmentos borrosos y desordenados formando una historia que distaba de ser la real, una historia que distaba de ser la suya, con las fechas mezcladas, con personajes carentes de nombres, con rostros desconocidos, con dudas, con miedos, con preguntas que jamás hallaban respuesta, con los ojos vidriosos de tanto llorar, con los labios secos de tanto repetir una y otra vez las mismas frases. A tu abuela no la perdiste ayer: la perdiste hace años, cuando comenzó a olvidarse de ustedes, de los que la amaban, cuando le hablabas y no sabía quién eras, cuando insistía en que ella no tenía ningún hijo – mucho menos nietos -, cuando intentabas hacerla entrar en razón y te topabas de golpe con la frustración como si se tratara de una alta pared hecha con ladrillos.

A tu abuela la perdiste cuando el Alzheimer decidió comerle el cerebro, y todo lo hermoso, bueno, dulce, importante y maravilloso que habitaba en él. Porque… ¿qué es una persona sin sus recuerdos? ¿Qué hace a la persona lo que ella es si no sus recuerdos? Y a tu abuela los recuerdos se los arrancaron, se esfumaron, se evaporaron, quedando solamente una masa incongruente e incoherente que la torturó con memorias falsas, fantasmas y sombras hasta el final.

A tu abuela la perdiste un poco cuando esa enfermedad empezó a arrancártela, y otro poco cuando vos – en tu angustia y eterna frustración – desististe y te alejaste lentamente, dando cada vez pasos más y más largos hacia atrás, queriendo distanciarte de ese dolor que te provocaba hablarle y no recibir por respuesta más que interrogantes sobre quién eras o qué querías o excusas acerca de que estabas confundiéndola con alguien más.

A tu abuela no la perdiste ayer: ya la habías perdido tiempo atrás.

Pero ahora el dolor te ataca de golpe, ahora la culpa te ataca de golpe, ahora todos los escenarios de lo que podría haber pasado si las cosas hubieran sido distintas te atacan de golpe. Ahora sentís las manos vacías de golpe, porque el martes anterior había hablado con ella, le habías hablado de Michelle, de lo más importante en tu vida, del centro de tu Universo, de la razón por la que respirás… El martes pasado al hablarle de Michelle habías sentido que la conexión con tu abuela estaba allí otra vez, incluso si ella no podía seguirte el hilo, incluso si simplemente se había limitado a guardar silencio mientras vos volcabas tu corazón. Habías sentido que ella era parte de tu existencia de nuevo, habías sentido que quizá te animarías a llamarla con mayor asiduidad, aunque fuera solamente para hablarle durante horas sin contestación alguna.

Pero menos de una semana luego ella se fue, se murió.

Justo cuando empezabas a darte cuenta que en el fondo ella te recordaba…

Justo cuando empezabas a darte cuenta que el cerebro podrá manejar el cuerpo, pero el que corazón es el que domina los sentimientos…

Justo cuando empezabas a abrirte otra vez…

Justo cuando empezabas a tener ganas de hablarle más seguido…

Justo ahí su vida acabó, provocándote este dolor que te parte en dos, este dolor que sólo podrías explicarle a Michelle, este dolor del que solamente ella puede salvarte, este dolor que ha traído tantas dudas, preguntas, miedos que no sabés cómo verbalizar, situaciones colaterales que se encuentran y chocan y colapsan.

Tenés tanto para decir, hay tanto que querés decir, tanto para expresar, tanto se ha acumulado dentro de vos en menos de veinticuatro horas, tanto dentro tuyo se desborda, tanto querrías compartir con ella, tanto querrías poner en palabras, que no sabés por dónde empezar o cómo. No sabés cómo armar oraciones coherentes, no sabés cómo hilar más de tres frases juntas. En este preciso instante, sentado con ella en el balcón, a solas, con la luz del sol dándoles de lleno a los dos, lo único que podés hacer es mirarla y acariciarla repetidas veces, mirarla en silencio embelesado y tratando de decirle con los ojos lo que no sabés cómo verbalizar.

"Michelle, estoy seguro de que esa última vez que le hablé" sentís tu garganta cerrándose otra vez, pero hacés lo posible por seguir hablando a pesar del nudo que se forma debido a tu esfuerzo por no echarte a llorar. Ella te mira, te mira y te acaricia con dulzura mientras espera pacientemente a que hables, escuchándote con atención desmesurada, mirándote con un amor tan palpable que sentís tu alma vibrar "… La última vez que le hablé, le hablé de vos" intentás darle forma a tus pensamientos, buscar una coherencia, armar una oración "… Le conté que desde el día en que te conocí mi vida se convirtió en mucho más hermosa de lo que podría haberme atrevido a imaginar sería alguna vez. Le dije que sos hermosa, brillante, inteligente" sonreís al ver sus mejillas sonrojándose ", que tenés una sonrisa preciosa y que vas a ser la mamá perfecta para mis hijos. Le dije que sos la mejor persona del mundo, y que me das ganas de ser una mejor persona sólo para poder merecerte. Y ella estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio, pero… pero después…"

"Al final de la conversación te hizo la pregunta que te hacía siempre, desde que eras chiquito" Michelle te ayuda cuando volvés a perderte, cuando volvés a sentir todas esas emociones quemándote en carne viva y de pronto se te va la capacidad de hablar porque el dolor es demasiado insoportable.

"Eso significa que una partecita de ella se acordaba de mí" inhalás, exhalás, una o dos lágrimas ruedan por tu cara, y sus pulgares las apartan del camino con delicadez, para que luego sus labios besen el punto exacto por el cual esas lágrimas pasaron "Su memoria se había perdido… pero su corazón y su alma me recordaban. O eso es lo que yo quiero creer" agregaste, desviando la mirada al suelo por un instante.

"Tony, su corazón y su alma nunca te olvidaron" ella te asegura.

No podés hablar, te cuesta. Querés sacarlo todo afuera, querés que ella te escuche y te consuele, pero te cuesta, te cuesta soltarte, te cuesta aflojarte, porque no te molesta mostrarte vulnerable en sus brazos, pero cualquier miembro de tu familia podría aparecer, y no te gustaría que uno de ellos te viera destrozado, llorando como una criatura.

_Más tarde._

"Vayamos a almorzar" decís de repente, poniéndote serio y compuesto otra vez, separándote de ella lo suficiente para poder ponerse los dos de pie, aún tomados de la mano "Quiero que conozcas a mis sobrinitos. Y que pruebes las empanadas de mi mamá; son mucho más ricas que las que hago yo" te esforzás por sonreír, buscando así empujar hacia adentro las emociones que casi se te salen segundos atrás, empujarlas hacia adentro y mantenerlas contenidas hasta que puedas estar a solas con ella, hasta que puedas permitirte quebrarte en sus brazos y desahogarte de verdad en lugar de tener que estar usando oraciones entrecortadas, frases mal formadas, pensamientos incoherentes carentes de sentido.

Tomás el álbum de fotos antes de regresar al interior de la casa; no querés dejarlo allí afuera, porque si se larga a llover o comienza una nevada se estropearía. Además, se te ocurre que si se lo mostrás a tu mamá y le preguntás qué detalles recuerda ella de cuándo fueron tomadas las fotografías o a qué anécdota pertenece cada una, tal vez se suavice un poco y se muestre más amigable, menos mordaz.

_Es una posibilidad _reconocés mentalmente. _Las fotos tiernas siempre fueron su punto débil, le encanta mirar fotos y contar anécdotas. _

Esperás que el almuerzo sea mucho mejor que el desayuno.

Esperás que el resto del día se pase rápido, porque no podés aguantar hasta tumbarte en la cama, refugiarte en sus brazos, largarte a llorar sin miedo a nada y expresar absolutamente cada cosa que sentís dentro destrozándote, expresarlo todo en sollozos y en susurros, y escucharla a ella calmarte con su voz, con sus palabras, con su amor.

Vos, el que hace unos años no creía en el amor, ahora te das cuenta que es la cura para todo, la salvación para todo.

Vos, el que pensaba que el amor era para unos pocos afortunados, ahora dependés de ese amor para seguir en pie, para mantenerte fuerte cuando ya no sabés de dónde más sacar fuerzas.

A vos lo único que puede aliviarte en este momento es el amor.

* * *

La casa está llena de ruidos ahora que todos están despiertos y fuera de la cama, tan llena de ruidos y de movimientos como siempre la recordás cuando pensás en las reuniones familiares, las navidades, las pascuas, las vísperas de año nuevo y las cenas de Acción de Gracias. Muchas imágenes se te vienen a la cabeza, muchas imágenes de momento que han quedado gravados a fuego en tu memoria, como la del primer árbol de Navidad _de verdad _que pudieron comprar cuando vos tenías unos siete años, las tardes nevadas decorando la chimenea con botitas para llenar de caramelos y golosinas para tus sobrinos, tu abuela jugando con sus bisnietos y tejiéndoles medias y guantes para que fueran abrigados al colegio, así como alguna vez a ustedes les había hecho también sweaters y camperas con su máquina de cocer.

Todas esas cosas – las risas, los juegos, las pisadas sobre la mullida alfombra, el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea, las voces, los chistes, las miradas brillosas, la sensación de estar en familia, la mesa llena de comida y todos sentados alrededor de ella intercambiando anécdotas -, todas esas cosas eran hermosas cuando tu abuela estaba viva, porque ella era una parte de aquello. Ahora ella no está, y sólo quedan los recuerdos, las memorias. Sólo queda el sabor agridulce de estar todos reunidos ahí y sentir su falta, porque ella ya no puede ser parte de eso. No va a volver a jugar con sus bisnietos, o a charlar con sus nietos, o a cocinar con su nuera, ni a decirle a su hijo cuánto se parece a su padre. Incluso antes de fallecer ya había dejado de hacer esas cosas, porque la enfermedad la había consumido a un punto tal que estaba retraída, perdida en su propio mundo, un mundo confuso y oscuro hecho de fantasías, retazos del pasado y palabras o expresiones que ustedes no podían comprender. Ni ella podía comprender el mundo desordenado y alterado que se había formado en su mente; no se sentía cómoda en él, pero tampoco pertenecía al mundo real, porque ése ya no le parecía propio, porque desconocía a todo lo que lo formaba. Qué triste y qué terrible que exista una enfermedad capaz de arrancarte de la memoria los rostros, las voces, las sonrisas de las personas que amás; qué triste y qué terrible que exista una enfermedad capaz de arrancarte de la memoria los momentos que alguna vez compartiste con esos seres amados y que te hicieron feliz, los ruidos, las costumbres, los hábitos, las sensaciones que alguna vez te trajeron confort y seguridad.

La casa de tus padres es grande, mucho más grande de lo que los dos alguna vez pensaron sería cuando en su juventud llegaron a los Estados Unidos cargando consigo sus sueños, sus aspiraciones y sus esperanzas, con bolsillos que tenían apenas el dinero suficiente para subsistir y más necesidades que comodidades; sin embargo, no es lo suficientemente grande para que catorce adultos y diez criaturas cuyas edades van desde el año hasta los dieciocho se reúnan cómodamente en un solo ambiente, por eso cuando están todos juntos generalmente tus sobrinos comen primero, luego si el clima lo permite van a jugar al jardín, o a mirar algo de televisión mientras almuerzan ustedes. Las únicas excepciones son Navidad, víspera de Año Nuevo y Acción de Gracias, ocasiones en las que tu mamá prepara una mesa impresionante en el comedor diario, con su mejor vajilla y los mejores adornos.

Cuando entrás otra vez a la cocina, ves a tu mamá sonriendo con dulzura a sus nietos, moviéndose de un lado a otro sirviéndoles jugo de naranja o Coca-Cola, repartiendo servilletas rojas, revolviéndole el cabello a uno, dándole un beso en la cabeza a otro, mezclándose el sonido de sus pasos por el suelo con las risas y las vocecitas de todos ellos mientras atacan dos grandes fuentes repletas de empanadas. Te gusta ver a tu mamá sonreír, es un cambio agradable, pero más agradable aún es ver a tu papá sentado en una banqueta a un costado con Sophia, la menor de todos, en su regazo, dándole de comer pedacitos de queso fresco y jamón mientras la nena gorgoja y aplaude contenta y divertida en brazos de su abuelo; tu padre tiene las facciones mucho más relajadas, los ojos le brillan de manera especial, y ese aspecto sombrío y triste que lo envolvía esta mañana ha sido suavizado. Lara, Catalina y Lucas – los más chiquititos – también están sentados cerca de él, sonriendo con inocencia, con dulzura, contentos de estar en casa de los abuelos, sin entender realmente qué significa esa explicación que probablemente sus mamás les dieron diciéndole que 'la bisabuela se fue al cielo a jugar con lo angelitos'; ellos, tan chiquitos y tan ajenos al mundo de los grandes, es muy seguro que piensen que su bisabuela de verdad se fue al cielo a jugar con ángeles, porque para ellos esa versión suena real, mucho más real que la muerte en sí y lo que morir significa.

"Hola tío" te saluda Demian, tu sobrino mayor, quien está sentado en la cabecera, al notar tu presencia. Él, ya con edad suficiente de comprender, sí tiene un aspecto algo sombrío y cansino, como si la noticia lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa, como si sintiera tristeza porque ya no va a volver a jugar una partida de cartas con la bisabuela Rosa, como si tuviera la nostalgia a flor de piel, como si tuviera imágenes de memorias guardadas muy dentro del corazón desfilando una detrás de la otra por su mente en cuanto baja la guardia. Sin embargo, tiene también ese mismo aspecto de paz y alivio que los demás, que significa: '_hicimos lo que pudimos, la cuidamos hasta el final, y ella ahora ya está mejor, ya no sufre, murió tranquila mientras dormía, y ahora está bien'._

Vos no estuviste hasta el final. Dios, cómo te duele eso, cómo te apuñala eso en el estómago repetidas veces y sin clemencia, cómo te mata saber que no fue si no escasos días antes de su muerte que volviste a llamarla para hablarle desde el corazón, con el alma expuesta, para compartir con ella cosas íntimas y profundas como las que siempre compartiste, para hablarle con la misma sinceridad y la misma soltura con la que le hablabas cuando estaba sana y podía escucharte y aconsejarte. Cómo te destroza saber que en los últimos años te alejaste cuándo viste cuánto dolía verla siendo consumida por una enfermedad que carcomía su memoria hasta dejar pedazos que acababan haciéndose polvo, ceniza. Cómo te destroza saber que le fallaste, que en lugar de seguir demostrándole cuánto la querías (cuánto la querés), te alejaste y te distanciaste porque te angustiaba demasiado que no pudiera recordarte.

Tragás con dificultad, luchando para no desmoronarte. Hace horas que venís luchando para no desmoronarte. Hace horas que venís tragándote los gritos que quisieras dejar salir. Hace horas que venís conteniendo las lágrimas. Hace horas que venís manteniéndote fuerte y compuesto cuando la realidad es que ya no podés más. Si no tuvieras a Michelle ahí, tomada de tu mano, si no pudieras escuchar el sonido de su respiración y sentir los latidos de su corazón, si no la tuvieras a ella demostrándote en esa circunstancia nefasta y teñida de bronca por cómo tu madre y dos de tus hermanas reaccionaron que nunca va a abandonarte y que va a estar con vos para siempre pase lo que pase… Ni querés pensar en lo terriblemente insoportable, lo terriblemente incontenible que sería el dolor si no la tuvieras a ella dándote el apoyo que te hace falta para seguir en pie (mareado, angustiado, confundido, decepcionado, compungido, con el estómago cerrado en un puño y un nudo en la garganta, pero de pie).

"Hola, Demian" devolvés el saludo.

Es el mismo Demian al que le enseñaste a batear cuando tenía cuatro años, el mismo Demian al que hiciste fanático de Chicago Cubs siguiendo la tradición dejada por tu abuelo, el mismo Demian que una vez se disfrazó de doctor con el estetoscopio de su mamá para ir a pedir dulces en Halloween cuando tenía ocho años, el mismo Demian al que le compraste su primera pelota de basquetbol para su cumpleaños de nueve... No sabés si toda esta situación te sensibilizó, pero no podés evitar preguntarte dónde estabas cuando ese nene chiquito al que tuviste en brazos dieciocho años atrás y que te dio el título de 'tío' creció hasta convertirse en un joven atlético, mucho más alto que vos (bueno, no tanto, pero sí al menos una cabeza), piel bronceada, voz gruesa…

Salvando vidas estabas. En la marina, primero, en la Unidad Antiterrorista de Los Angeles después. Combatiendo a la maldad, estabas. Confiando en Nina, que resultó ser la encarnación del diablo, estabas. Recuperándote de tu corazón roto, estabas. Encerrándote dentro de vos mismo y alejándote de todo para que no vieran lo débil y vulnerable que habías quedado, estabas. Obsesionado con tu trabajo, estabas.

¿Y ahora dónde estás? Ahora estás en un punto en el que te sentís más humano que nunca. Ahora estás en un punto en el que te arrepentís de muchas cosas, más que nunca, la primera de ellas haber dejado de comunicarte con tu abuela simplemente porque no soportabas el dolor que se originaba dentro de vos cada vez que te dabas cuenta que no te recordaba, que habías sido borrado de su memoria, que eras un extraño. Ahora estás en un punto en el que creés en el amor más que en ninguna otra cosa. Ahora estás en un punto en el que un montón de cosas están cobrando significados que antes no hubieras sabido darles, o que no hubieras sabido interpretar.

Si esto es ser un humano, entonces duele, y es difícil, y es complicado, y es desgarrador. Pero también tiene cosas lindas, cosas hermosas que hacen que todo valga la pena: si no fueras un humano, no podrías amarla a ella; si no fueras un humano, no podrías hacerla feliz; si no fueras un humano, no sabrías apreciar lo lindo de un abrazo o una sonrisa.

También te preguntás cuándo fue que te volviste tan filosófico… Pero no es momento éste para divagar sobre ello.

"Estás demasiado alto" comentás a Demian, estrechándole la mano como si fuera un igual, un adulto, y ya no un 'nene' (porque la realidad es que no lo es) "Debés medir casi dos metros"

"¿Quién hubiera pensando que un gnomo como mamá podría tener un hijo lo suficientemente alto como para ser basquetbolista?" comenta Pedro – hermano de Demian -, con un dejo de ironía, en tono de broma.

Pedro es el chistoso de la familia, el que siempre hace reír a todos, el comediante, el que siempre tiene un chiste bajo la manga, el que 'zafa' de que lo reten porque se las arregla para aliviar cualquier enojo o tensión provocando la risa de sus padres, el que hace payasadas, el que es el centro de atención en todas las reuniones desde que aprendió a caminar y a hablar. Es parecido a Christian en carácter, muy parecido a Christian, y físicamente también (después de todo, es hijo de Eva, y él y Eva eran hermanos mellizos). Tiene la tez de un color tostado que evidencia su origen latino, el cabello oscuro y finito, ojos negros y profundos, es alto, delgado y algo desgarbado, y tiene un humor divertido y contagioso.

Ves a ambos muchachos intercambiar miradas de intriga el uno con el otro al fijarse en Michelle, antes de ambos dirigirte a vos una mirada entre divertida y cuestionadora. No tenés idea de cuánto saben sobre tu situación con Nina; la conocieron años atrás cuando la llevaste a esa cena de Acción de Gracias pero no se fijaron demasiado en ella, sin embargo dudás que en ninguno de sus oídos hayan caído accidentalmente comentarios hechos por tus hermanas o por tus padres, después de lo que pasó, después de que volviste destrozado, angustiado, con el corazón y la confianza rotos, lamiéndote las heridas, sintiéndote terriblemente culpable, con el puñal todavía clavado en la espalda. Probablemente tanto Pedro como Demian sepan que te traicionaron, que te usaron. No desconocen la naturaleza de tu trabajo – a diferencia de tus sobrinos más chiquitos, que piensan que sos una especie de superhéroe o algo por el estilo -, así como suponés que tampoco desconocen qué acabó siendo Nina: una asesina a sangre fría, una loca, una psicópata, una traidora, una desquiciada. Estás seguro que alguna vez escucharon algún comentario sobre el tema. Pero cuando Pedro te guiña un ojo rápidamente y Demian te sonríe con un dejo de picardía, tomás a ambos como gestos de complicidad; aparentemente no tienen los mismos pensamientos que tu mamá y parte de tus hermanas, las cuales deben estar convencidas que cualquier mujer que se te acerque sin consentimiento y previa aprobación de ellas es otra lunática que sólo tiene como propósito usarte o lastimarte.

"Pedro, no llames gnomo a tu mamá" lo reta su abuela.

"Perdón, _abue_, fue cariñosamente" se disculpa con su mejor carita de pobre angelito.

_La misma carita con la que Christian se salvaba de muchos castigos cuando hacía travesuras._

Tu mamá se seca nuevamente las manos en el delantal que lleva puesto para no mancharse la ropa, te mira y te dice:

"Todavía no vamos a comer nosotros, Anthony; los chicos están almorzando primero" es una voz cordial, no es cortante, pero tampoco es cariñosa, tampoco es la voz a la que tu mamá te tiene acostumbrado.

Es obvio que sigue enojada porque no le contaras sobre Michelle, es obvio que ella también está haciendo todo lo que puede para no desmoronarse y mantenerse compuesta para ser el sostén de su marido y de sus hijos (no es que justifiques su comportamiento, no, pero son cosas a tener en cuenta), es obvio que está cansada como todos pero que tiene que seguir con la cabeza en alto por el bien de la familia, es obvio que sigue disgustada porque la chica de la que afirmás estar perdidamente enamorado tiene apellido francés y ojos orientales en lugar de llamarse 'María Domínguez' y lucir como la ganadora del concurso Miss Latinoamérica o algo por el estilo, y que sumado a todo eso no es ama de casa o médico, si no que se gana la vida como vos: protegiendo al país de ataques terroristas.

Suspirás, buscando las palabras adecuadas, respirando hondo antes de hablar, queriendo hacer el insoportable dolor a un lado y comportarte como un ser humano medianamente funcional.

"Ya lo sé" decís ", pero quería pasar algo de tiempo con mis sobrinos" les sonreís, y ellos levantan la cabeza para devolverte la sonrisa y luego vuelven a dedicarse a atacar las empanadas ", y presentarles a Michelle" agregás.

Tu mamá frunce los labios, y se forma en su rostro una mueca que hubiera sido digna de estar ahí plasmada en el caso de que Michelle fuera una ex convicta, traficante de drogas, con toda la cara perforada, vestida de cuero, con la moto estacionada en la puerta y un cigarrillo entre los dedos, lista para corromper a tus pobres e inocentes sobrinitos. Si tu mamá pudiera entender que Michelle es la persona más dulce del mundo, que es la cosita más tierna que puede existir, si tu madre se sacara de la cabeza sus expectativas y prejuicios, si dejara de pensar que las cosas tienen que ser blancas o negras y que no pueden existir grises, si pudiera entender que no todas las mujeres que trabajan en la CTU son víboras venenosas y arpías traicioneras como Nina, si pudiera respetar tus decisiones y tus sentimientos, si pudiera dejar de tener la mente cerrada… De tu madre este tipo de conducta jamás la hubieras pensado o esperado, pero aparentemente pasaste muchos años de tu vida con una venda en los ojos.

Tus sobrinos, sin embargo, están mirando a Michelle con la curiosidad natural que tiene cualquier criatura ante una persona que no conoce y que es ajena a su entorno.

"Hola" Michelle saluda con timidez, y ellos le devuelven el saludo de la misma manera (incluso Sophia, que sólo sabe un puñado de palabras básicas, trata de saludarla diciendo un '_oa_' bajito pero cargado de ternura), a excepción de Pedro y Demian, cuyas voces suenan un poco más fuertes que las del resto.

"¿Y ella quién es?" inquiere Maggie, señalando a Michelle con un gesto de la cabeza.

"Ella es Michelle"

"Es tu novia" deduce Maggie enseguida, quien para su corta edad tiene bastantes capacidades para percibir y darse cuenta de cosas que otros a los ocho años pasan por alto porque están demasiado entretenidos jugando o distrayéndose con cualquier pavada.

"Sí, es mi novia" confirmás, poniéndote un poco colorado como si vos mismo fueras un nene de ocho años contándole a sus compañeritos de colegio que le gusta una chica.

"¿Y los abuelos te dieron permiso para tener novia?" pregunta Milagros desde su inocencia, mirándolos alternativamente a vos y a tu papá.

¿Qué irónico, no? Un comentario hecho desde la inocencia, desde la visión del mundo de una nena de seis años, se siente como si estuvieran clavándote el dedo en la yaga.

¿Tenés que pedirles permiso a tus papás para enamorarte de una mujer que no sea latina? Esa pregunta ha estado colgando en tu cabeza cual espada de Damocles durante algunas semanas, desde que Martina te mencionó que ellos en un principio habían pensado que Nina no era indicada para vos incluso antes de conocerla, porque era americana y no latina, y ellos querían que vos encontraras la felicidad con alguien de 'tu origen' (cómo si uno pudiera elegir con quién encontrar la felicidad, ¿no? _Dios, qué ridiculez_). Esa espada de Damocles en las últimas horas se ha ido acercando más y más a tu cabeza, a tal punto que casi podés sentir la punta balanceándose encima de vos. Tu mamá te dijo que iban a hablar ella, tu papá y vos más tarde, y asumís que 'más tarde' es después del funeral, el entierro y la pequeña reunión íntima con sus amigos más cercanas y la familia. No tenés ganas de pensar en qué clase de conversación van a tener porque eso sería subirte más peso a los hombros cuando en este preciso instante así como estás apenas podés mantenerte en pie, pero si hay algo que sabés es que _definitivamente_ no necesitás el permiso de tus padres para salir con Michelle.

Abrís la boca para replicar – sin dejar de acariciar el dorso de su mano con los nudillos de la tuya para tranquilizarla -, cuando tu papá contesta la pregunta de Milagros:

"Mili, Tony ya es un adulto, no necesita pedirnos permiso a mí o a tu abuela para tener novia" ríe ante lo inocente de el interrogante de su nieta.

_Qué bueno saber eso_ pensás sarcásticamente, pero lo cierto es que la respuesta de tu papá te trae, de algún modo, alivio, porque te das cuenta que fue una respuesta sincera. La sinceridad siempre se ve en los ojos de tu papá cuando las palabras que dice están impregnadas de ella, y en este caso sabés que está siendo honesto: él, a diferencia de tu mamá, sabe que tenés treinta y cinco años y que no tienen que 'autorizarte' para que tomes decisiones personales en tu vida (en realidad, a esta altura ya no tienen que autorizarte para que tomes ninguna decisión); la diferencia entre tu papá y tu mamá es que – aún si él desearía que el único hijo varón que le queda se casara con una mujer de sus mismos orígenes, de sus mismas raíces, con sus mismas costumbres, con sus mismos genes, con un apellido latino y una familia de la comunidad latina -, él es un poco más comprensivo que ella (bueno, es _bastante_ más comprensivo que ella), y muchísimo menos caprichoso y testarudo. Estás seguro de que a él lo lastimó que durante meses guardaras el secreto, que no le contaras que te habías enamorado, que no le hablaras de Michelle y que hayas dejado tu silencio durar demasiado, pero también estás seguro que a tu papá probablemente le interesa sólo aconsejarte para que no te rompan el corazón otra vez, para que no te lastimen de nuevo, para que no te lleves otra desilusión, para que no vuelvas a quedarte hechos pedazos… por tu propio bien. Si tiene algún problema sobre el origen de Michelle, va a tragarse sus sugerencias u opiniones en lugar de hacer una escenita de telenovela como tu mamá. Es reconfortante la certeza de que, incluso si no va a darte una palmada en la espalda y felicitarte, al menos tiene la sabiduría suficiente para respetar tus decisiones y aceptar que sos un hombre adulto.

"Me gustan tus rulos" expresa Maggie en voz alta, y señala el cabello de Michelle, que está recogido por una hebilla larga de plástico, y le sonríe.

Maggie siempre dice lo que piensa, en el momento en que lo piensa, sin vergüenza ni miramientos, sin morderse la lengua, sin timidez, con absoluta resolución. Le encanta expresar sus ideas y sus opiniones, y no tiene inconveniente en hacerlo, incluso si acaba de conocer a la persona a la que se está dirigiendo, como en este caso. Te gusta eso de Maggie, y te recuerda mucho a su mamá, Eva, porque de chica era igual: iba de frente en todas circunstancias, y tenía un carácter fuerte y bien marcado. También es, como Eva, algo mandona y sabelotodo, pero no por eso menos adorable.

"Gracias. Tu pelo también es muy lindo. Siempre quise tener el pelo así de lacio"

"No, no" Maggie niega con la cabeza, dándose aires de sabiduría "No sabés lo que decís" toma una postura adulta, gesticulando con las manos, haciendo gestos de 'nena grande' "Es horrible, todas las mujeres en mi familia tienen el pelo lacio, no hay personalidad en eso. A mi me encantan los rulos" sigue con su postura adulta, lo cual te causa ternura ", y mamá me dijo que para mi cumpleaños va a regalarme un aparato para hacerme bucles"

"Dijo que iban a regalártelo si te portabas bien y sacabas buenas notas en Matemática" Rodrigo, su hermanito de seis años, interviene, buscando pelea. Y te recuerda un poco a tu niñez, cuando tus hermanos y vos se provocaban los unos a los otros a propósito, se enojaban un ratito, y después como si nada seguían jugando contentos y felices, sin resentimientos, sin rencores.

"A Maggie no le va muy bien en Matemática" comenta Pedro con un bufido.

"Pero la tía Martina va a ayudarme para que me saque mejores notas" se defiende "Además, en todas las otras materias tengo 'excelente felicitado'"

Tu otra sobrinita interrumpe la discusión entre sus dos primitos:

"¿Podemos peinarte después?" inquiere Udine mirando a Michelle, esperando convencerla con una sonrisa.

"Sí, claro" contesta, y te das cuenta por su tono de voz que está contenta porque tus sobrinos parecen haberse interesado en ella enseguida, pero también te das cuenta que está un tanto sorprendida y abrumada, siempre en el buen sentido de la expresión, como si tanta calidez de pronto luego de la frialdad de la mañana la hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

"¿Podemos hacer de cuenta que estamos en una peluquería de verdad?" indaga Milagros.

Michelle ríe y asiente con la cabeza.

"¿Y maquillarte?" agrega Catalina, con una empanda de verdura a medio comer en la mano.

"Sí, también"

"Uff, no sabés en lo que te estás metiendo" Pedro comenta con un silbido, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro y mordiéndose el labio en gesto pensativo y sabiondo. Se lleva una mano a la frente y mira a Michelle como si estuviera loca "… Te van a tener como dos horas sentada, poniendo y sacando hebillitas, y después van a querer pintarte con esos cosméticos berreta de las princesas de Disney…" hace un gesto muy gracioso, pasándose un dedo por el cuello y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, como queriendo comparar eso a la muerte o a un castigo muy tortuoso.

"Callate, tonto" le espeta Maggie.

"No se preocupen, estoy segura de que son muy buenas maquilladoras" Michelle las tranquiliza con una sonrisa "Tengo una sobrinita de cinco años, y a ella también le gusta mucho maquillarme. Estoy acostumbrada" le dice a Pedro, manteniendo la misma sonrisa, aunque sabés que debe dolerle recordar las veces que jugó con su sobrina, a la que ya casi no ve porque su ex cuñada es una estúpida que desquita sus frustraciones por su matrimonio fallido en Michelle, impidiéndole ver a sus sobrinitos.

Por eso vos querés compartir a tus sobrinos con ella. Querés que le digan 'tía', que se peleen para ver quién la maquilla y quién la peina, que jueguen con ella, que la abracen como te abrazan a vos, que se pongan contentos de verla como cuando te ven a vos. Querés que la hagan sonreír como te hacen sonreír a vos. Querés que signifiquen tanto para ella como significan para vos. Querés darle la clase de familia que ella se merece tener, pero que nunca tuvo.

"¿Qué hacés con ese álbum, Anthony?" inquiere tu mamá de pronto, como queriendo desviar la atención de Michelle.

Ana Almeida es una de las personas más observadoras que conocés, y es evidente que no necesita preguntar _qué_ estás haciendo con ese álbum o _ por qué_ tenés ese álbum, porque debe imaginarse cuál será la respuesta; en realidad, cualquiera se imaginaría la respuesta, es bastante obvia. Sin embargo contestás a su pregunta de todos modos:

"Estuve mostrándole a Michelle fotos de cuando era chiquito" evitás mencionar a Martina; no sería justo que tu mamá se la agarrara con ella simplemente porque está siendo amigable con Michelle "Hay detalles sobre cuándo algunas fueron tomadas que recuerdo, pero otros no. Pensé que quizá después podríamos verlas juntos" sugerís esperanzadamente "Probablemente vos te acuerdes anécdotas sobre cada foto"

"Bueno, ahora estoy ocupada con las cosas del almuerzo" se disculpa educadamente, levantando algunos platos cubiertos de migas para llevarlos al fregadero.

"Quizá más tarde…" empezás, pero Udine te interrumpe.

"Dijiste que después de almorzar ibas a ver una película con nosotras, tío" te recuerda.

"Ya lo sé, pero después de eso" mirás a tu mamá, quien está de espaldas a ustedes, lavando y secando la vajilla que acaba de levantar de la mesa", tal vez abuelita pueda sentarse conmigo y con Michelle y contarme algunas cosas sobre estas fotos" tenés el corazón en un puño y sus latidos son tan fuertes que golpean contra tus costillas "Significaría mucho para mí si lo hicieras" agregás, dirigiéndote directamente a tu mamá.

Ana guarda silencio por unos segundos antes de cerrar el grifo, dejar el repasador a un lado y secarse nuevamente las manos húmedas en el delantal que lleva puesto. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras nunca se transforman en sonido.

"Sí, quizá más tarde podríamos ver algunas fotos viejas" interviene tu papá, que hasta el momento había estado en silencio, dándole de comer pedacitos de jamón y queso a Sophia. Ves en sus ojos un brillo nostálgico "Tus fotos de chiquito son muy graciosas, Anthony: siempre estabas durmiendo la siesta en algún lugar poco convencional. Ana, ¿te acordás cuando lo encontramos debajo de la mesa?" recuerda _casi_ risueño, y en su rostro se dibuja una expresión como si estuviera viajando en el tiempo al punto exacto de ese momento, el punto exacto de ese recuerdo.

Recuerdos… La cabeza de tu abuela quedó vacía de recuerdos. Recuerdos de su hijo, de sus nietos, de sus bisnietos, de sus salidas con amigas a los salones de té, de su matrimonio y el hombre al que amó, de las mañanas de Navidad abriendo los regalos, de las largas conversaciones que alguna vez tuvo con sus seres queridos, de los domingos a la tarde merendando en familia… A tu abuela la enfermedad le quitó todos esos recuerdos. Esos mismos recuerdos que tu papá tiene y que tu abuela alguna vez también tuvo, recuerdo de todas las cosas lindas y tiernas de la vida... No querés imaginarte si en un futuro te toca pasar por lo mismo: que tu cabeza sea vaciada de esos recuerdos, poco a poco, que te arranquen la memoria, que te consuman la memoria lentamente.

¿Cómo será la vida sin el recuerdo de esos pequeños detalles que la hacen hermosa?

Antes de que tu mamá conteste a lo que dijo tu papá, se abre la puerta de la cocina, y entran tus hermanas y tus cuñados. Los nenes se levantan enseguida – menos Pedro y Demian, que probablemente se queden a comer también con los grandes, como hacen siempre desde que son chiquititos, porque tienen un estómago sin fondo y aprovechan cuanta ocasión se presente para repetir -, y los adultos comienzan a sentarse, conversando entre ellos y con sus hijos o sobrinos, las voces llenando el ambiente, recordándote lo ruidosa y charlatana que tu familia es. Y aunque este sea un día signado por el dolor y la angustia, aunque sea un día en el que no deseás más que esconderte y quedarte a solas _con ella_ para llorar hasta vaciarte, aunque este es un día en el que darías hasta lo que no tenés por poder escapar _con ella _y hablarle durante horas y horas de tus sentimientos, tu culpa, tus preocupaciones, tus reflexiones, aunque en este día desearías que la única preocupación haciendo peso en tu corazón fuera la de tener que ver una película de ciento veinte minutos sobre ranas que se convierten en príncipes por puro amor a tus sobrinas, aunque en este día te diste cuenta que tu mamá no es tan perfecta como pensabas y la decepción sigue calando hondo y hondo en tus huesos, a pesar de todo eso, esta escena – todos en la cocina: tus hermanas, tus sobrinos, tus padres – te recuerda lo mucho que los amás a todos y lo importantes que son para vos. Son tu familia, la familia que te crió y cuidó, la familia con la que construiste tantas memorias y recuerdos que no querrías perder nunca, que no querrías que ellos perdieran. La familia con la que querés seguir construyendo memorias y recuerdos. La familia de la que querés Michelle forme parte, porque sabés que una vez que puedan conocerla y aceptar que no es bueno apegarse a los estereotipos, van a darse cuenta que ella es un ángel y van a encariñarse con la misma facilidad con la que tus sobrinas se encariñaron en menos de cinco minutos. Ellos son tu familia, la familia que querés llevar en el alma y en el corazón a pesar de todo, a pesar de las distancias, a pesar de tu trabajo, a pesar de las complicaciones, a pesar de lo que vaya a suceder de aquí en adelante.

Son tu familia.

Eran la familia de tu abuela.

Y tu abuela los olvidó cuando perdió la memoria…

Y tu abuela dejó de reconocerlos.

Y cada momento vivido con ellos de su cabeza desapareció.

Y ella vivió sus años finales sin esos recuerdos, sin esas memorias lindas, sin esas sonrisas grabadas en su mente, sin fragmentos de momentos hermosos reproduciéndose de tanto en tanto y arrancándole carcajadas o lágrimas nostálgicas.

_¿Y si a vos te pasa lo mismo?_ una vocecita malvada canta en tu cabeza, volviendo más reales los miedos que vienen acechándote desde hace varias horas, los miedos que vienen gestándose, preparándose para embestir.

_¿Y si a vos te pasa lo mismo, y una enfermedad horrible te arranca estos recuerdos?_

_¿Y si ellos se olvidan de vos? ¿Si tus hermanas o sobrinos el día de mañana también pierden la memoria hasta el punto de no acordarse de sus propios nombres y te desconocen totalmente? ¿Y si llega un día en que tus padres no guardan registro alguno de haber tenido un hijo? ¿Y si llega un día en que tengas que recordarles tu nombre y explicarles quién sos, a cualquiera de ellos, sean tus hermanas, tus padres o – Dios no lo permita – alguno de tus sobrinos?_

_¿Y si esa misma enfermedad que te robó a tu abuela ataca a Michelle? ¿Si Michelle pierde la memoria y se olvida de la vida que van a construir juntos? ¿Si de pronto en la vejez a ella también la consume el Alzheimer hasta dejarle la cabeza reducida a cenizas?_

Intentás sacudirte esos miedos. Si pensás en esas cosas, si dejás que te dominen esas voces que sólo quieren sembrar inquietudes, vas a terminar desmoronándote, vas a terminar perdiendo el control. Sentís el estómago contraerse de nuevo, las rodillas se te aflojan, la mano que sostiene la de ella pierde sensibilidad, y las voces de los que conversan mientras tu mamá prepara todo para almorzar con sus hijos, marido y yernos se apagan hasta volverse ecos distantes y lejanos que pareciera te llegan a los oídos a través de un estrecho túnel.

Lo único que escuchás con claridad son tus miedos, esos miedos que están mordiéndote el alma, lastimándola pedacito a pedacito, esos miedos que quieren controlarte…

Combatís terroristas, manejás armas, te exponés prácticamente a diario, lidiás con lo peor del mundo, con el costado más terrible y oscuro, tratás con la muerte cara a cara, enfrentás el peligro con la frente en alto, estás a cargo de proteger a muchos inocentes, defendés a tu país… Y tu mayor miedo, te estás dando cuenta, bien podría ser el olvido.

Miedo a olvidar.

Miedo a que te olviden.

Lo que Michelle te dijo hace un rato en la terraza, eso de que el alma y el corazón no olvidan… Lo creés, en teoría. Pero no sabés si podrías soportar el olvido de otro ser amado. No sabés si podrías soportar olvidar a un ser amado…

Sentís sus dedos aferrándose a los suyos con fuerza, sentís sus labios depositando un rápido beso en tu mejilla. Luego escuchás la voz de una de tus hermanas, y vas volviendo a la realidad, decidiendo que los miedos e inquietudes podés empujarlos hacia adentro hasta más tarde, hasta cuando puedas hablarlo con Michelle, contárselo a ella para que te ayude a tranquilizarte, para que te calme, para que te sane como sabés que solamente ella puede sanarte.

"¿Ya terminaron de comer las empanadas que hizo la abuela?" pregunta Fiona, acercándose a Lara para alzarla en brazos; la nena es tan tímida que enseguida esconde la cabeza en el cuello de su mamá. Tiene tres años pero no habla mucho, o al menos no tanto como Maggie o Udine hablaban a esa edad. Es tan vergonzosa que tu hermana varias veces te habló de que su marido y ella están pensando en llevarla a una psicopedagoga el año entrante para que la ayude a sociabilizarse mejor con otros antes de que comience el jardín de infantes.

"Sí, mami. Y ahora" Udine va hasta donde estás vos y te toma de la mano, casi arrastrándote "el tío va a venir a ver una película con nosotras"

"El tío tiene que comer primero" les recuerda Fiona a sus hijas y a sus sobrinas.

"Además quizá luego quiera dormir la siesta" señala Eva, sentándose a la mesa entre John y Fernando.

"Tal vez puedan dejar lo de la película para otro día" sugiere Andrés a sus hijas y a sus sobrinas.

Tratás de que tu voz no suene pausada, queda o quebrada, tratás de sonar natural, tratás de que no se noten las horas de cansancio físico y emocional acumuladas, las ganas de llorar, la necesidad de dormir, la decepción que las actitudes de tu mamá te provocan, el dolor, el miedo.

"No, está bien" decís, al tiempo que vas hacia un extremo de la mesa, donde hay dos sillas vacías, y ocupás una de ellas al lado de tu papá, dejando que Michelle ocupe la otra al lado tuyo. Instintivamente tomás una de las manitos de Sophia en tu mano – que a comparación de la suya es enorme – y te ponés a jugar con sus deditos chiquititos y frágiles mientras hablás "Tengo ganas de ver una película con mis sobrinitas, en serio" aclarás.

"Y ella también va a ver la película con nosotras" anuncia Catalina, señalando a Michelle.

"Y después vamos a jugar a la peluquería" agrega Milagros.

"Bueno" interviene tu mamá ", tampoco pueden obligar a esta pobre chica a jugar con ustedes como si fuera una muñeca de trapo a la que pueden llevar de un lado al otro" acota tratando de sonar agradable, pero con un dejo de irritación en la voz que vos sí percibís "Y su tío está cansado: voló toda la noche desde Los Angeles y estuvo toda la mañana ayudando al abuelo con unos trámites. El pobrecito debe querer dormir la siesta ahora"

Estás a punto de decirle que para Michelle y para vos no es un problema pasar algo de tiempo jugando con las nenas, cuando ella te sorprende dirigiéndose directamente a tu mamá.

"Señora Almeida" comienza con una voz tranquila y dulce teñida de timidez ", tengo sobrinitos de esta edad, y estoy acostumbrada a que siempre quieran jugar. No es una molestia para mí"

"Bueno, entonces nosotros vamos a ir a jugar un ratito al jardín, y después cuando terminan de comer ustedes vamos a ver la película, ¿sí?" Udine dice, contenta.

"Trato hecho" Michelle extiende una mano sonriéndole, y la nena la toma, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Jueguen con cuidado, no corran, no se resbalen" les advierte John.

"Lucas, no te agites" le dice Fernando a su hijo, protectoramente "Si no después vas a tener bronco espasmo y vas a necesitar una nebulización"

"¿Tenés sobrinos, Michelle?" Fiona pregunta amablemente, luego de que los nenes se hayan ido al jardín, quedando los adultos, tus dos sobrinos mayores, Sophia, ahora en brazos de su papá tomando una botella con leche tibia, y Lara, acurrucada en el regazo de Andrés (es demasiado tímida y no habla mucho, por lo cual generalmente no participa de los juegos con sus primos y hermanas).

"Sí, tres sobrinitos"

"¿Son una familia con muchos hermanos como la nuestra?" se interesa Eva.

_Dios, ya empezó el interrogatorio de nuevo_ pensás, al tiempo que te servís una crocante empanada de carne de las que están en la fuente.

Michelle no tiene una familia convencional. En realidad, la forma correcta de decirlo sería 'Michelle no_ tuvo _una familia convencional_'_, porque la realidad es que Michelle _no tiene_ una familia: su papá murió cuando ella era una beba de once meses, su mamá la abandonó, su abuela falleció seis años atrás, y su hermano recién ahora que está luchando por recuperar la estabilidad, ser un buen padre y encaminarse la tiene en cuenta, porque antes de necesitarla para que le dé apoyo y soporte no hizo más que tratarla mal, ignorarla y hacerla sentir diferente y poco apreciada por ser solamente su _medio_ hermana. Michelle no tuvo la familia que se merece, la familia que esperás poder darle, y no creés que sea bueno que tus hermanas hagan preguntas que puedan hacerla sentir incómoda.

"Tengo un hermano mayor. Vive en Los Angeles, como yo"

Tu hermana menor nuevamente interfiere para evitar que la acribillen a preguntas. Con mucho tacto y disimulo, antes de que siguieran indagando sobre la vida de Michelle, Martina cambia de tema, mencionándole a tu papá dos poesías en castellano que piensa serían lindas para leer mañana por la mañana en el acto religioso.

"Tu abuela hubiera considerado a ése un gesto hermoso, Martina" los ojos de tu papá se humedecen un poco "Eran sus dos poesías favoritas"

"Neruda era su autor favorito. Cuando tenía tres años me leyó muchos de sus trabajos"

"A veces la llamaba por teléfono simplemente para leerle un poco" Gabrielle, de pronto pensativa y con las facciones tensas, como si estuviera aguantando el llanto, comparte ese pedacito de su relación con la abuela "Siento que pasaron años y no un par de días desde la última vez que le hablé…"

La culpa te cierra la garganta, y de pronto no tenés tantas ganas de servirte otra empanada.

Vos no llamabas a tu abuela para leerle fragmentos de sus autores favoritos, pero deberías haberlo hecho. Ella, cuando trabajaba arduamente todo el día para ayudar a tus padres a realizar sus sueños y mantener a la familia, aún estando cansada, de todos modos pasaba una hora leyéndoles cuentos infantiles o conversando con vos y tus hermanos, siempre sentada a los pies de tu cama (en secreto, una vez te dijo que elegía ese sitio porque vos eras su nieto favorito).

"Tu abuela no querría que nos sentáramos a llorar, Gabrielle" tu mamá frota la espalda de su hija por unos segundos, mientras Fernando toma una de sus manos entre las suyas "Tu abuela querría que recordáramos cosas lindas sobre ella, anécdotas divertidas, con una sonrisa en la cara" continúa, mirando a sus hijos y a su marido.

El resto de la comida pasa entre risas que en realidad quieren disfrazar el llanto, ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que nadie se atreve a dejar caer, y hermosos recuerdos sobre tu abuela: las cosas que hacía, las cosas que decía, las cosas que pensaba, su infinita sabiduría, su bondad, su predisposición para ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara.

Al principio la nostalgia te oprime el pecho y casi no podés respirar, pero de a poco – anécdota tras anécdota – vas relajándote, y de hecho te reís suavemente junto con los demás de algunas de ellas, tratando de contener las lágrimas que pugnan por caer y rodar por tus mejillas. La cabeza de Michelle reposa sobre tu hombro, y su cuerpo contra el tuyo se siente mucho más relajado que antes, escuchándolos hablar, riendo con una suavidad mucho más delicada y exquisita, observándolos en silencio. Instintivamente acariciás sus manos con las yemas de tus dedos, recorres las líneas de su palma, te concentrás en el sonido de su respiración más que en cualquier otra cosa, y por primera vez en tu vida no te importa mostrarle afecto a otro ser humano delante de tus padres, tus hermanas, tus cuñados y dos de tus sobrinos (los cuales sabés van a cargarte en cuanto tengan la posibilidad, porque ésa es su forma de ser. Son una especie de Fred y George Weasley, sólo que tienen el cabello negro en lugar de colorado y sus rostros no están cubiertos de pecas).

Sin embargo de a poco la tristeza toma la forma de un único pensamiento que te nubla la mirada: tu abuela vivió los últimos años de su vida sin tener registro de todo lo anterior, de todo lo vivido, de cada lucha, de cada acierto, de cada logro, de cada sueño, de las sonrisas que alguna vez iluminaron su existencia, de aquellos cuya existencia fue iluminada por su sonrisa. Vivió los últimos años de su vida con una cabeza llena de experiencias maravillosas que fue vaciándose de a poco, lentamente, hasta que perdió su identidad y se convirtió en la dueña de una masa encefálica incapaz de retener todo lo sembrado y cultivado.

_¿Y si te pasa lo mismo a vos, alguna vez?_

_¿Y si le pasa lo mismo a Michelle, alguna vez?_

_¿Y si le pasa lo mismo a tus padres?_

No querés pensar en eso, no querés hundirte en eso, no querés que te trague y arrastre a un agujero negro este miedo que ha aparecido para cernirse sobre vos cual ave de rapiña: el miedo al olvido, el miedo a olvidar, el miedo a que te olviden.

La sobremesa se extiende hasta las tres de la tarde. Tus padres están acostumbrados a desayunar temprano, almorzar temprano, y luego cenar cerca de las ocho o nueve de la noche como se acostumbra en algunas partes de Latinoamérica, en lugar de comer algo liviano a las cinco de la tarde como suelen hacer las familias norteamericanas.

Uno de tus cuñados hace un comentario sobre lo bien que salieron las empanadas, mientras tu mamá y Martina llevan los platos y fuentes vacías al fregadero, donde tu papá está lavando toda la vajilla con ayuda de Demian, y eso da paso a que tu madre le pregunte a Michelle, al tiempo que pasa un repasador sobre el mantel para levantar las migas:

"Nunca antes habías comido empanadas, ¿no es cierto?" está esforzándose por sonar agradable, y si no te hubiera dicho lo que te dijo temprano esta mañana luego de que llegaran, creerías que de verdad intenta llevarse bien con ella, que de verdad está interesada en iniciar una conversación.

"Tony me preparó empanadas una vez, pero no me había imaginado que existiera tanta variedad de rellenos"

"Es una comida tradicional argentina muy popular, y personalmente es una de mis favoritas. ¿Tu familia come platos orientales a menudo?" inquiere luego, tratando de sonar curiosa, pero vos no estás seguro de que las intenciones de tu mamá no sean otras que las de obtener información sobre esta mujer extraña, ajena y de raza diferente de la que le decís estás perdidamente enamorado.

"A mi abuela le gustaba mucho la comida japonesa, y solía cocinarla seguido" se limita a decir, mirando al suelo por un segundo antes de volver a posar sus ojos en los de tu mamá.

"Pensé que eras china" acota Eva.

"No, soy mitad japonesa y mitad europea. Y nací en Estados Unidos"

_Ni una gota de sangre latina corriendo por las venas_ parecen decir las expresiones de Gabrielle, Eva y tu madre.

"¿La rama materna en tu árbol genealógico es japonesa?" Kiefer inquiere, sonando genuinamente interesado.

"No. Mi mamá nació en Europa, pero se mudó a América siendo muy pequeña. Mi papá nació en Japón y vivió ahí hasta su edad adulta, pero por motivos laborales emigró a Estados Unidos. Mi mamá y él se conocieron unos años después de que él llegara desde Japón"

"Es un país con una cultura sumamente interesante" tu papá interviene, y Michelle le sonríe con algo de timidez "Muy interesante" repite.

"Me encantaría viajar a Japón" asegura Pedro, entusiasmado "Estudiamos algunas cosas en la escuela, y toda la tecnología que tienen parece genial. ¿Alguna vez estuviste en Japón?"

"No. Me gustaría ir alguna vez, sin embargo"

"¿Hablás algo de japonés?" tu mamá se interesa en saber.

"Sí, mi abuela me enseñó. Lo domino muy bien"

"Pero no hablás español" la voz de Eva suena suave, y no le da una entonación de pregunta: más bien está afirmándolo, afirmando que – a diferencia de todos ustedes - ella no habla castellano, porque ella no es latina, porque ella es distinta, porque su origen es distinto, porque sus raíces son distintas, porque sus genes son distintos, porque a ella la crió una familia japonesa, mientras que ustedes crecieron comiendo empanadas o tacos y untando galletitas con dulce de leche, jugando al 'truco' y al 'chinchón' (juegos de cartas que ninguno de sus compañeros de colegio conocían o acerca de los cuales jamás habían oído hablar), mirando telenovelas a la tarde mientras hacían los deberes, leyendo sobre historia argentina o mexicana, hablando sobre equipos de futbol de Latinoamérica con la misma pasión con que discutían sobre estadísticas en baseball.

Siempre te sentiste orgulloso de ser hijo de inmigrantes, y sabés que lo mismo sienten tus hermanas. Tus padres tuvieron que dejar sus países de origen y mudarse a Estados Unidos en búsqueda de un futuro mejor, y aunque amen Norteamérica siguen teniendo lazos muy fuertes con las tierras donde nacieron. Entendés todo eso. Ustedes son una familia de latinos, tienen costumbres latinas, fueron educados así. Ahora, ¿tienen que sentirse amenazados o contaminados porque pretendés que _alguien_ diferente entre al círculo de confianza, al círculo íntimo de la familia? ¿Hace falta que reaccionen así, haciéndole preguntas como si se tratara de un animal enjaulado al cual examinar?

"Estoy enseñándole algo de castellano" intervenís.

"¿Algo así como lo básico?" Eva indaga casi divertida "¡_'Hola'_,_ 'chau'_, _'gatito'_, _'perrito'_, _'te quiero'?"_

"Es un idioma difícil de aprender, tiene que empezarse con lo más simple" Martina, quien hasta el momento había estado callada, observándolo todo con interés y ojo crítico (probablemente para luego decirte en detalle lo que piensa, lo que opina, y arrojar en tu camino dos o tres consejos que podrían llegar a serte útiles), se interpone, queriendo zanjar el asunto "A nosotros nos resulta fácil porque nos lo enseñaron como primer idioma. En realidad es muy complicado, casi tanto como el Francés o el Portugués"

"Martina desde muy chica aprendió sola a hablar con fluidez varios idiomas" explica tu papá, orgulloso.

"Sí, ya lo sé. Tony me habló mucho de ella" es la respuesta que Michelle da, al tiempo que le sonríe a Martina.

"Y ustedes dos ya se habían visto una vez antes de hoy, ¿verdad?" Fiona, inocentemente, acaba de meter la pata.

"Accidentalmente, sí; nos vimos una vez por casualidad" Martina trata de restarle importancia al asunto, porque esa vez que se vieron no fue accidentalmente, ni mucho menos: fue esa mañana de sábado en la cual tuvieron que ir a la comisaría a ver a Danny porque lo habían detenido acusado de involucrarse en una pelea de bar que había terminado llevando la carátula de asesinato, y tu hermana ofició de abogada para sacarlo de entre las garras de dos policías estúpidos (o al menos eso te contó Michelle, porque vos no estuviste presente durante el interrogatorio).

Antes de que puedan seguir haciendo preguntas, Udine y Maggie regresan a la cocina para venir a buscarlos, reclamándoles que ya pasó mucho tiempo y que quieren ir a ver la película.

"Te va a encantar, Tony" Gabrielle sonríe burlona "Es un clásico de Disney. _La dama y el vagabundo_"

"Voy a preparar algo de pochoclo antes de subir a dormir la siesta, así pueden comerlo mientras ven la película" ofrece tu mamá "Y tengo una tableta de chocolate para vos, Tony" agrega "Sé que odiás el pochoclo"

Tu mamá, la que te crió, la que te cuidó cuando eras chiquitito, la que espantaba los monstruos que vivían en los armarios o debajo de tu cama (sí, cuando eras una criaturita tenías miedo a los monstruos que supuestamente habitaban en los recovecos más oscuros y profundos de tu habitación), la que te cantaba canciones de cuna, la que te leía cuentos, la que te preparaba el almuerzo todas las mañanas para que lo llevaras a la escuela, la que sabe qué te gusta y no te gusta, la que piensa en cada detalle, la que sigue mimando a sus hijos incluso si tienen casi cuarenta años (es obvio que el sweater color uva que Eva lleva puesto lo tejió tu mamá con todo el amor del mundo para su 'princesita', que tiene treinta y ocho años)… ¿Cómo podría una madre así no comprender que, como ella luchó para probar que el amor va más allá de las diferencias de clases sociales, vos te enamoraste de Michelle porque es hermosa por dentro, y que la amarías con la misma intensidad si en lugar de asiática fuera latina, rusa o india?

Con un suspiro decís:

"Gracias, mamá"

"Michelle, ¿querés un chocolate?" ofrece, para tu sorpresa y para sorpresa de la propia Michelle, mientras abre la puerta de la alacena de debajo de la pileta de la cocina, de donde saca dos grandes tabletas de chocolate con almendras.

"Muchas gracias, señora Almeida" acepta con una sonrisa.

Esperás que tu madre no esté siendo simplemente educada (tiene tan buenos modales, que le ofrecería café, un chocolate o una taza de té a cualquiera que pisara su casa, fuera esta persona de su agrado o no, porque ésa es la forma en que la criaron, y porque no podría soportar ser una mala anfitriona). Esperás que esté empezando a darse cuenta de esa química entre ustedes dos. Esperás que esté empezando a notar el modo en que se miran, la forma en que los ojos te brillan incluso cuando por dentro todo duele, simplemente porque ella está a tu lado. Esperás que la charla que van a tener tu papá, ella y vos sirva para aclarar las cosas y hacer calmar las aguas en lugar de agregar más presión.

Esperás no tener que enfrentarte a ella por defender a la mujer que amás. Esperás que entienda pronto que Michelle puede ser parte de esta familia aún si su origen es distinto al de ustedes. Esperás no tener que pelearte con tu mamá como ella se peleó con sus padres porque pensaban que tu papá no era merecedor de ella, simplemente porque trabajaba como obrero y no tenía la misma posición económica que ellos. Esperás poder convencerlos de que Michelle te ama de verdad y que jamás te haría daño, traicionaría o usaría. Esperás que comprendan que no todas las mujeres son como Nina, y que _definitivamente_ Michelle es todo lo opuesto a Nina. Esperás que en medio de este caos encuentres la manera de solucionar la inseguridad que tu mamá siente, su rechazo, su temor, su estrechez de mente. Esperás que este peso que cargás en el corazón sabiendo que parte de las personas que te importan están actuando hoscamente hacia Michelle sea pasajero, y que no vaya a quedarse sobre tus hombros hundiéndote, lastimándote. Esperás que esa mamá que tanto te conoce, que siempre te cuida, que se preocupa por vos y que durante casi treinta y cinco años te despertó una profunda admiración y un gran respeto no te decepcione nunca más.

Esperás demasiado, y estás mucho más esperanzado de lo que deberías.

Tu mamá no es perfecta, y no va a faltar oportunidad de que veas claramente todas las imperfecciones que antes no veías. Dicen que los chicos en sus primeros años de vida creen a sus padres todopoderosos, capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, creen que nunca les fallarán, son sus héroes. A medida que van creciendo encuentran los defectos, las incompatibilidades, se topan con desilusiones. Frecuentemente esto ocurre en la adolescencia.

A vos, sin embargo, esto va a ocurrirte en la adultez: vas a darte cuenta de que tu mamá no es una mala persona… pero tampoco es perfecta.

Sin embargo vos estás decidido a seguir esperando, a conservar algo de esperanza en que todo va a resolverse.

Esperanzado estás, más de lo que deberías.

* * *

Tu papá, dos o tres años atrás, compró un sofisticado _home theater _para instalar en la habitación del tercer piso en el cual armó su biblioteca-estudio-espacio de trabajo-eventual consultorio. Allí suele distenderse viendo documentales en Discovery Channel o películas clásicas. A tu mamá, cuando era más joven, le interesaban algunas telenovelas mexicanas que miraba mientras zurcía, cocía, remendaba o planchaba ropa, en el pequeño televisor a color que con tanto esfuerzo y ahorro habían comprado luego de años trabajando y salvando cada centavo, cuando aún vivían en un departamento no tan humilde como aquel en el que vos naciste, pero que distaba de ser tan lujoso y amplio como ésta casa. Cuando la música finalmente se convirtió en su profesión, empezó a tener menos tiempo, y el televisor pasó a pertenecer a tu abuela, en el cual vio sus comedias románticas e historias dramáticas de Venezuela, México y Brasil (hasta que la enfermedad acabó por quitarle también las ganas de disfrutar de eso). Tus padres tienen un televisor de proporciones normales, común y ordinario en su cuarto, donde a veces tu mamá mira algunos de sus films favoritos o la grabación en DVD del concierto de pianistas u orquestas contemporáneos.

A tus sobrinas les encanta ver películas en el escritorio-biblioteca. El _home theater_, sin embargo, es totalmente imponente, el sonido y la imagen son espectaculares, y si bien el tamaño de la pantalla no es intimidante, para criaturitas de menos de diez años como tus ellas _es_ toda una aventura que su abuelo las deje ver una película en su estudio, en el 'televisor especial'. Tu papá es muy cuidadoso con sus cosas, pero tiene la seguridad de que no van a estropear nada ni a tocar nada que no deban; de hecho, ignoran totalmente los gordísimos tomos, enciclopedias, diccionarios, libros y biografías que llenan los estantes que cubren las paredes, ni tampoco se interesan por ninguno de los delicados adornos que descansan sobre el escritorio de madera oscura prolijamente lustrada, ni la montañita de papeles que apilados se acumulan sobre él. Esa educación es como la que recibieron ustedes: ser cuidadosos, no tocar lo que no es de uno, dejar siempre todo ordenado, no ensuciar, mantener el orden, mantener la limpieza, no desacomodar nada. En un pequeño armario donde tu papá guarda algunas cosas, siempre tiene un par de mantas dobladas en el estante más bajo, para que pongan en el suelo de madera o se abriguen con ellas mientras miran clásicos de Disney o cantan al ritmo de la música de _El Mago de Oz_, y tiene algunos de los films favoritos de ellas mezclados entre los suyos (es muy gracioso repasar con ojo atento la colección de DVDs de tu papá, y encontrar que a _El Padrino_ le sigue _Los Aristogatos, _o que a _La vida es bella_ le siguen _Blancanieves y los siete enanitos,_ y que a _La decisión de Sofía_ la precede _La bella durmiente_.

Maggie, Milagros, Udine y Catalina están sentadas en el suelo, envueltas las cuatro en un grueso cobertor de lana color rosa tejido por las manos de tu abuela, en aquella época en la que su pasión por crear cosas estaba viva y latente antes de que su enfermedad la marchitara hasta hacerla desaparecer, como hizo desaparecer todo lo demás. Michelle y vos están semi recostados en el pequeño sillón que hay a un costado contra la pared, acurrucados bajo otra manta. Su cabeza está sobre tu hombro, tus brazos la rodean estrechándola con tanta fuerza como de la que sos humanamente posible sin lastimarla, su espalda contra tu pecho, sus manos acariciando las tuyas. En la pantalla aparecen los dibujitos de varios cachorritos y otros animales que hablan, piensan y actúan como si fueran seres humanos con sentimientos, pero en realidad no estás prestándole mucha atención a la trama.

Estás relajado, tanto que podés respirar sin dificultad. El dolor sigue presente, tan inmenso y tan hondo que duele en sí mismo, pero no es tan fuerte como antes, o al menos está dándote un descanso, una tregua. Tu cuerpo, anidado junto al de ella, ya no se siente como si te hubieran dado la peor paliza de tu vida (¿hay acaso peor paliza que aquella que implica perder a un ser amado?). Tus ojos se entrecierran de tanto en tanto, cuando llegás al punto de ceder al terrible cansancio físico que se combina con el emocional, pero hacés un esfuerzo por mantenerte despierto.

Por un lado, si bajás la guardia, puede que te invadan pensamientos, pesadillas, voces repitiendo cosas que no querés escuchar y que estuvieron martillándote el cráneo desde adentro durante las últimas horas, voces que podrían asediarte recordándote la culpa punzante que arde en el centro de tu alma. Tenés miedo a hundirte en la negrura de tu mente si bajás la guardia.

Por el otro, prometiste a tus sobrinitas que verías la película con ellas (no estás realmente siguiendo el hilo de la trama, pero bueno…), que pasarías esa tarde con ellas después de meses sin verse, y en el fondo más que nada querés quedarte despierto para no perderte ni un solo detalle de ese momento tan dulce: tus sobrinitas enterrando la cara en el bol de pochoclo, con sus caritas angelicales todas pegoteadas debido al azúcar, disfrutando de la historia de Reinita y el perro vagabundo, con Michelle en tus brazos, ofreciéndole la seguridad que necesita para finalmente relajarse, aflojarse, liberar tensiones, respirar un poco de paz, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla, como si ella fuera también otra criaturita fascinada con el film.

Con tu trabajo, con los riesgos que corrés cada vez que traspasás las puertas de la CTU, con las carreteras en el medio separando ciudades, con tu vida sacrificada dedicada a salvar a ciudadanos inocentes, con todo el mal que hay en el mundo libre y haciendo estragos las veinticuatro horas del día cada día sin excepción, con todo el dolor que un ser humano puede sentir, ¿cuántas veces se presenta la oportunidad de encontrar un instante de calma en medio del más absoluto caos? ¿Cuántas veces se presenta la oportunidad de que el amor y la dulzura te sirvan como medicina?

Son instantes que deberías guardar en tu alma, en tu corazón, en tu memoria, para llevarlos con vos siempre. Porque, después de todo, de instantes como estos están hechas las cosas lindas de la vida, ¿no? Y en tu vida sólo hace poco comenzaste a descubrir la belleza y la importancia de las cosas sencillas como ésta. Gracias a Michelle empezaste a apreciar cosas simples como ésta: ver dibujitos animados con la persona que amás hecha un ovillo en tus brazos, y tus sobrinas riendo felices en un mundo donde cada vez hay más motivos para llorar y lamentarse, un mundo donde aquellos como vos – que han visto, oído y presenciado cosas que a cualquier ser humano pueden destrozarlo y cambiarlo para siempre – solamente pueden encontrar ganas de reír si saben dónde buscar. Y vos no sabías dónde buscar, hasta que Michelle cayó como enviada del cielo. Ahora que sabés, ahora que aprendiste, ¿vas a dejar pasar la oportunidad?

Y sin embargo, una vocecita cantarina en tu cabeza trata de colarse por entre tus pensamientos, recordándote ese miedo que ha comenzado a germinar dentro de vos y del cual esperás poder hablar con ella cuando estén a solas.

_¿Y si todos estos momentos lindos que vas colectando y atesorando un día se borran de tu cabeza y los olvidás? ¿De qué te sirven si existe la posibilidad de que una enfermedad te ataque en tus años de vejez y los destruya, llevándote a pasar tus últimos días de vida con el cerebro consumido e ignorando que alguna vez esos instantes sucedieron? ¿Y si, aún peor, vuelven a olvidarte a vos? ¿Si aquellos que amás el día de mañana se olvidan de vos?_

La abrazás más fuerte y enterrás tu rostro en el huequito entre su hombro y su cuello, respirando su perfume y sintiendo el calor de su piel, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, tratando de quitártelos de la cabeza, ahuyentarlos.

Cerca de la mitad de la película, la puerta se abre, lo cual causa que Maggie haga uso del control remoto (que ella siempre tiene en su poder porque 'es la más grande entre sus primas y lo sabe manejar') para pausar el video, irritada por la interrupción.

"Permiso" es Fiona, con Lara en brazos "… Una personita" dice, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a su hija menor "no quiere dormir la siesta con su papá y su mamá, y tampoco quiere ver a sus primos jugar a la pelota en el jardín. Así que su tío va a cuidarla un rato mientras yo descanso, ¿sí?" mira a la nena, buscando su aprobación, y ella asiente con la cabeza apenas perceptiblemente.

Cinco minutos más tarde, tu sobrina está acurrucada en el medio del sillón, entre vos y Michelle, tapándose la cara con las manos porque le da vergüenza estar con alguien que no conoce, y mirando las imágenes en la pantalla por el espacio que queda entre sus deditos.

"Es tímida" explicás a Michelle en un susurro "_Demasiado_ diría yo"

Michelle, con cuidado, le quita a la nena las manitos de la cara, hasta que sus ojos orientales se encuentran con los ojitos marrones de Lara.

"¿Cómo te llamás?" le pregunta en un murmullo.

Te enternece su intento, te enternece muchísimo, y tu corazón adolorido se derrite un poquitito al verla queriendo interactuar con tu sobrina, pero no creés que la criatura vaya a contestarle, porque rara vez habla, y las pocas veces en que lo hace, es a su mamá o a su papá a quienes se dirige, con frasecitas cortas y en voz muy bajita.

"Tu nombre es Lara, ¿no es cierto?" sigue con un tono dulce, tratando de que la mirada de la nena no esquive la suya "Es un nombre precioso. El mío es Michelle"

Lara, con sus enormes ojos color chocolate, tan profundos y tan oscuros y cálidos como los de Fiona, observa a Michelle con sumo interés, con un interés que jamás le habías visto poner en otra persona que no fueran su mamá, su papá, sus hermanas y eventualmente alguno de sus primitos o abuelos. Está observándola con curiosidad, y vos las observás a las dos de igual manera, ya sin prestarle atención en lo absoluto a la película, que se ha convertido en ruido de fondo.

"No seas tímida" Michelle insiste con suavidad "Quiero que seamos amigas. ¿Querés ser mi amiga?"

Pero para tu sorpresa, Lara comienza a interactuar con ella, con la misma timidez y vergüenza con la que interactúa con el resto de las personas que forman parte del pequeño mundo que ha construido en sus escasos tres años de vida. Primero asiente lentamente con la cabeza, dejando caer los bracitos a los costados, ya sin taparse el rostro con las manos, y luego, en un intento de pronunciar bien el nombre de su nueva amiga, dice:

"_Chelle_"

"No, _Michelle_" la corrige con dulzura.

"_Chelle_" dice otra vez, negando con la cabeza "Es más lindo" explica con su vocecita tierna, en un susurro, como si estuviera contándole un secreto.

"Bueno" Michelle le responde, susurrando "Vos podés decirme Chelle"

Lara le sonríe abiertamente, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojitos entrecerrados.

Atónito, estás. Tu sobrinita hablando con una persona a la que no conoce, eso no es algo que se vea todos los días. Quizá percibe que Michelle es prácticamente tan tímida y vergonzosa como lo es ella; quizá percibe, como percibís vos, esa enorme, honda y terrible necesidad que Michelle tiene de dar y recibir afecto. Quizá las criaturitas tienen la capacidad de ver más allá de lo que los adultos pueden notar, y se da cuenta que ella extraña a sus sobrinos y que todo ese cariño que no puede darle a ellos, necesita dárselo a alguien más.

No te importa el por qué en realidad: lo único que querés es pasar el resto de la tarde viéndolas a las dos, porque definitivamente no hay mejor medicina para tu alma y tu corazón lastimados.

¿Cuántos momentos como éste puede uno disfrutar en un mundo que está signado a irse al infierno sin posibilidades de salvación? ¿Cuántos instantes como éste podés vos disfrutar, si en tu vida diaria lo que ves es muerte, traición, peligro, amenazas, codicia, odio, fanatismo y miseria? Pocos, es la respuesta.

Te duele hasta el dolor, pero el dolor duele menos cuando podés ver a tu sobrinita – aquella que es tímida, aquella que es vergonzosa, aquella que habla poco, aquella que no es simpática con todo el mundo, aquella que es reservada, aquella que en sus tres años nunca interactuó mucho con nadie – abrazando a la mujer que en un futuro va a ser la mamá de tus hijos, echándole los bracitos al cuello y dejando la cabecita reposar en su hombro, mientras miran la televisión.

"Me gusta el perrito" le dice luego de un rato, señalando animadamente la pantalla con su manito diminuta cuando aparece Reinita, el personaje principal de la película.

"A mi también me gusta"

Las abrazás a las dos, quedando Lara en el medio, su cuerpito acurrucado junto a Michelle, mientras vos las observás, queriendo retener cada detalle, cada segundo, en tu memoria. Porque de momentos hermosos y dulces como éste debería estar construida la memoria. Son momentos como éste los que valen la pena recordar al llegar al ocaso de la vida. Son momentos como éste los que muestran que sí vale la pena vivir – incluso si sólo por las pequeñas cosas -, cuando los seres humanos llegan a viejitos.

Ojalá no te suceda como a tu abuela.

_Ojalá yo nunca pierda la memoria_ pensás en un arrebato de angustia, y un nudo te aprieta la garganta otra vez. _Ojalá yo pueda vivir hasta el último día de mi vida recordando instantes como éste. Ojalá Michelle pueda vivir hasta el último día de su vida recordando detalles como éste_.

Instantes como éste son aquellos que no se borrarían del alma y del corazón, aunque perdieras la memoria.

* * *

Para cuando _La dama y el vagabundo_ ya había llegado a su fin, el bol con pochoclos estaba vacío y no quedaban ni las migas para evidenciar que alguna vez estuvo rebosante de palomitas de maíz, y tenías guardados en el bolsillo del pantalón de jean el papel brillante de los envoltorios de los chocolates que Michelle y vos comieron (ella compartió pedacitos del suyo con Lara, lo cual le había arrancado una sonrisa enorme a la nena, que por se la menor de tres hermanas generalmente no logra que Udine o Catalina le compartan juguetes, ropa o golosinas).

Tus sobrinitas pasaron el resto de la tarde muy entretenidas jugando a la peluquería con Michelle, a quien había hecho sentar en el suelo de la cocina; todas ellas se había reunido a su alrededor formando un semicírculo (excepto Lara, que había decidido quedarse en brazos de ella, lo cual a vos te resultaba la mar de adorable), con hebillas, ganchitos, clips de plástico, moños y cintas, peines y cepillos, y una caja color rosa con dibujos de princesas llena de ese maquillaje infantil no tóxico que viene en colores normales desde el coral y llega a impensables como azul eléctrico. Tus sobrinos y dos de tus cuñados, quienes ya se habían levantado de su siesta reparadora, estaban en el jardín, jugando a la pelota (equipo bastante extraño, ¿no?: dos adultos, dos adolescentes, un nene de seis años y otro de cuatro. A lo sumo se entretendrán pateando penales); en tu estado físico y mental unírteles hubiera sido un poco difícil, ya que apenas podías mantenerte despierto de lo molido que estás, pero aún si hubieras podido, no lo hubieras hecho, porque habría significado perderte de otro momento que querés guardar en tu memoria para siempre:

"Tío" Milagros te miró con el ceño fruncido y vos le devolviste la mirada, desde tu posición sentado a la mesa en una de las sillas, reclinado hacia delante con la cabeza reposando en una de tus manos "Michelle es tu novia, ¿no?"

Maggie contestó antes de que vos pudieras hacerlo, con un chasquido de la lengua en señal de exasperación:

"Ay, sí, Mili, ¡es obvio! Ya te dijo al mediodía que sí"

"Sí, Mili, es mi novia" respondiste, sonriéndole a Michelle y viendo como sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo intenso que nada tenía que ver con el rubor que acababan de ponerle.

"¿Entonces es nuestra tía?" inquiere Catalina "¿Podemos decirle tía?"

"Sí. Pueden decirle tía si quieren" asentís "Michelle, ¿vos qué opinás?" inquirís divertido, como consultándole "¿Pueden decirte tía?"

"Claro que pueden"

Las nenas siguieron jugando, ustedes dos mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro unos segundos más, diciéndose miles de cosas sin usar palabra, sólo con el silencio como lenguaje. Podías leer el agradecimiento en esos ojos, el agradecimiento por compartir a tu familia con ella, que no tiene en realidad una familia como la que merecería, una familia que la quiera y la haga sentir contenida, no tiene una familia que la llene de afecto, y a sus sobrinitos no puede verlos porque su ex cuñada es una loca (sí, la verdad es que no se te ocurre manera mejor de expresarte: es una loca si priva a sus hijos de una tía como Michelle solamente porque su matrimonio fracasó y no puede lidiar con la frustración). Y vos en silencio le agradecés a ella, sólo con la mirada, por ser tan buena y tan paciente, por iluminar tu vida cuando parecería que la oscuridad quiere cernirse sobre vos hasta enceguecerte y dejarte perdido en las tinieblas, agradeciéndole por ser lo que te sostiene cuando sentís que podrías caer al abismo, por ser lo que te recuerda que vale la pena seguir, por ser aquello a lo que te aferrás cuando el miedo hace temblar la tierra bajo tus pies, aquella persona que sabés siempre va a escucharte y a consolarte (por eso no podés esperar a que llegue la noche para acurrucarte en sus brazos y hablarle de todo lo que se te cruzó por la cabeza en las últimas horas, en estas horas durante las cuales pasaste por tantas emociones que te sentís flojo y alterado al mismo tiempo).

Ese mismo silencio en el que los dos se sumergieron – entrecortado quizá por el sonido de las risas y los cuchicheos de las nenas - fue roto del todo un rato más tarde, cuando Udine anunció:

"Tía, voy a traerte un espejo para que veas qué linda quedaste"

_Tía, voy a traerte un espejo para que veas qué linda quedaste_, es una frase cortita y sencilla, simple, inocente, pero es suficiente para que tu corazón se hinche, no de dolor si no de ternura. Es suficiente para que esa ternura mitigue el dolor, y es que un dolor como el tuyo, un dolor que se mezcla con miedo, culpa y nostalgia, esa clase de dolor solamente puede aliviarse con amor, y eso es algo que aprendiste cuando Michelle entró en tu vida e hizo que dejaras de ser un robot y te transformaras en un ser humano con un alma y un corazón mucho más profundos, mucho más reflexivos, sin murallas que los protejan y los alejen, como estaban antes cuando te empecinabas en recluirte dentro de vos mismo y esconderte porque tenías la confianza destrozada gracias a lo que te dejó 'la experiencia Nina' (otra cosa de la que Michelle te curó, aunque no es comparable con las heridas que perder a tu abuela ha surcado dentro de vos: esas las vas a llevar para toda la vida, esas heridas no desaparecen, a lo sumo con ayuda de ella vas a lograr que cicatricen, pero las vas a tener con vos para siempre, y vas a tener que aprender a vivir con ellas).

Estos son los instantes que hacen que te asuste que exista la posibilidad de perder la memoria, que exista la posibilidad de que un día de a poco una enfermedad se instale en tu cabeza y comience a comerse pedacitos de ella, para luego atacar con toda la furia y dejarte vacío, confuso y asustado, viviendo dentro de una mente a la que se le ha quitado cada cosita pequeñita que durante años y años uno pone ahí con cada sonrisa que regala y cada sonrisa que le regalan, cada carcajada, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada mimo, cada enseñanza, cada lección. Son instantes como estos por los que de pronto temés llegar a viejito y que te pase lo mismo que a tu abuela: olvidar el nombre de los que amás, olvidar a aquellos que siempre estuvieron con vos, olvidar a los que te hicieron feliz, olvidar tus pasiones, olvidar lo lindo de la vida, olvidar las experiencias. El corazón y el alma no olvidan, al corazón y al alma no los ataca, eso lo sabés, eso lo entendés… pero de todos modos sigue dándote miedo que dentro de muchos, muchos años te toque a vos olvidar, o – peor aún – que te toque ver a aquellos por los que darías la vida olvidarte, luchando desesperados para recordarte, pero incapaces de hacerlo porque sus cabezas han sido vaciadas.

Antes no te hubiera agarrado este terror que ahora germina dentro tuyo. Antes tu vida estaba dedicada exclusivamente a salvar las de otros, a prevenir ataques terroristas, a defender a tu país estando dispuesto a morir en el intento si era necesario. Antes, después de algunos días particularmente infernales, después de lo que pasó con Nina, después de ver a tantos morir por culpa de traidores como ella, después de tener que enfrentarte cada noche a esas pesadillas que te torturaban, no hubieras temido a la posibilidad remota (¿remota?) de que una enfermedad te carcomiera hasta dejarte con la mente en blanco; quizá hasta hubieras llegado a considerarlo un alivio en tu hora más oscura, luego de años enteros sacrificados por el bien de los ciudadanos, siendo testigo de torturas, crímenes, tragedias y atentados, viendo cómo algunos en un segundo pierden todo porque hay otros que creen que detonando una bomba envían un mensaje y tienen algo que ganar. Ahora, sin embargo, en los últimos meses tu vida se volvió hermosa, aparecieron delante de vos oportunidades que antes no hubieras creído posibles, como la de enamorarte de verdad, formar una familia, tener hijos, ser feliz, tener tu propio pedacito de cielo en un mundo que está convirtiéndose en el infierno…

Momentos como aquel, en el que ves a tus sobrinas felices con su nueva tía, haciéndola sentir querida aunque en realidad la conocieron hace escasas horas, jugando con ella… Son momentos como ése los que hacen que todo duela menos, que todo valga la pena, y son momentos como ése los que temés algún día olvides, los que temés algún día _ella_ olvide, si alguno de los dos corre el mismo destino que corrió tu abuela. Son momentos como éste a los que querés aferrarte en los días malos, tristes y llenos de angustia, en los días largos y complicados, en los días grises, en los días negros, en esos días en los que es inevitable preguntarse a dónde está yendo la raza humana (si es que algunos siguen calificando como para ser llamados humanos), en esos días en los que la nostalgia te llena la sangre y te recorre las venas.

Momentos como aquel no soportarías que fueran olvidados. Momentos como aquel, en los que la miraste a ella con los ojos rebosando de amor, pensando en lo hermoso que va a ser cuando un día en el futuro puedas sentarte en la cocina del hogar que quieren construir juntos y la veas jugando con los hijos que te dé, momentos como aquél no entendés cómo pueden ser olvidados. Porque a un momento como aquél – tan simple, tan sencillo, tan inocente, tan parecido a un oasis en el desierto -, a un momento como aquél creés que tu cabeza se agarraría con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarlo diluir, aunque estuvieras perdiendo el resto de tu memoria.

O al menos eso querés creer: que momentos como aquel los recordarías aunque perdieras la memoria.

"¿En qué pensás?" te preguntó con voz suave, mirando tu semblante reflexivo.

Antes de que pudieras responder, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, y entró tu hermana de la mano con su novio (te burlabas de ellos en una época, porque iban de la mano a todas partes, incluso dentro de la casa… Ahora vos si pudieras vivirías tomado de la mano con _ella_, con tus dedos y los suyos entrelazados).

"Qué bueno que hayan encontrado otra tía con la que jugar a la peluquería" comentó con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba dos vasos de la alacena y Kiefer abría la heladera en búsqueda de una jarra con jugo de naranja "Pero creo que deberían ordenar todo, porque dentro de un ratito la abuela va a despertarse de la siesta y va a querer cocinar o tomar mate tranquila, y con todo esto dando vueltas por acá no va a poder"

"Fue divertido jugar con vos, tía" Catalina comentó sonriendo, y la sorprendió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Martina te sonrió y te guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

"Ordenen todo, lávense las manos y vengan a pasar un ratito con el tío Kiefer y conmigo, o vamos a ponernos celoso" dijo en son de broma "El tío Anthony no es el único que vive lejos, yo vivo tan lejos como él. Quiero estar tiempo con mis sobrinitas" Luego notó el álbum de fotos, que seguía a un costado sobre la mesada "Anthony, ¿querés que guarde esto en su lugar?" ofreció.

"No. Papá dijo que íbamos a mirarlo más tarde"

"Okay. Lara" miró a la nena, que seguía en brazos de Michelle, jugando con sus rulos, ahora sueltos luego de que las nenas le quitaran todos los ganchitos, hebillitas y adornitos que le habían puesto para volver a guardarlos en la cajita rosa de las princesas de Disney ", ¿venís un rato conmigo?" extendió los brazos.

La nena negó con la cabeza de un lado al otro, sin decir palabra, señalando a Michelle con su diminuto dedo menique.

"Veo que ya tiene una tía favorita…" comentó Martina, señalándolas a las dos con la cabeza, y sonriendo. Martina no es envidiosa, y sabías que lo que acababa de decir salía de su corazón y no tenía ningún doble sentido. Le alegra que alguien haga sentir a Michelle bien recibida y apreciada tanto como a vos, porque sabe que para vos eso es importante.

"Es muy cariñosa" Michelle dijo, tomando a la nena en brazos y sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la que vos ocupabas, con Lara contenta en su regazo.

"No es así con todo el mundo" Udine intervino "Es tímida y vergonzosa. Y no es cariñosa con cualquiera. Yo la conozco: es mi hermanita menor" aseguró orgullosa. A Udine le encanta ser hermana mayor, y es muy protectora de Catalina y de Lara. Como diría Fiona '_se toma su trabajo muy en serio_'.

"Nunca la había visto así de apegada a alguien que acaba de conocer" agregó Kiefer.

"Es cariñosa con vos porque sabe que sos especial" dijiste en su oído un ratito después, cuando tu hermana, tu cuñado y tus sobrinas ya se habían ido de la cocina, dejándote solo con Michelle y con Lara, quien seguía muy entretenida jugando con sus rulos.

"Tenés ojos raros" comentó la nena de pronto, poniéndose de pie sobre las rodillas de Michelle y agarrándose de sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio, lo cual la llevó a ella instintivamente a sujetarla para asegurarse de que no se cayera, para mirarla más de cerca, con una expresión curiosa plasmada en el rostro que te hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja, olvidándote por un momento del punzante dolor que no dejabas de sentir desde que te enteraste del fallecimiento de tu abuela la tarde anterior.

"Tiene ojos especiales porque es especial" contestaste, y tu sobrinita te miró ceñuda, con una expresión que te recordó mucho a Martina cuando tenía esa edad "Es la persona más especial del mundo" seguiste, y escuchaste a Michelle chasquear la lengua y esquivar la mirada, dirigiéndola al suelo, probablemente para evitar que vieras sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo "Y tiene el corazón más grande del mundo"

"Mi mamá a veces me presta su _etoscopio_ y me deja escucharle el corazón a mis ositos" reíste ante lo espontáneo del comentario de la nena "¿Tenés ositos, Chelle?" inquirió luego.

"Tengo un osito y una jirafa de peluche"

"¿Y cómo se llaman?"

"Osito y Jirafa"

"Yo tengo un montón de ositos, y un pato grande que tiene a su patito bebé, y un conejo, y dos tortuguitas…"

Comenzó a hablar de todos sus animales de peluche, el nombre de cada uno y a qué le gustaba jugar con ellos. Nunca antes la habías visto tan entusiasmada con una persona ajena a las de su círculo familiar; incluso, algunas veces hasta tiene vergüenza delante de Eva, Gabrielle o Martina, que son sus tías biológicas y a las que está acostumbrada a tener a su alrededor desde que nació. Sin embargo, Michelle y Lara parecen haber conectado enseguida, o más bien Lara – por algún motivo – parece haberse apegado mucho a Michelle. Te encanta ver a tu sobrinita así de entusiasmada, sentada en su regazo, hablando con un poco más de fluidez que la habitual, con una sonrisita en sus facciones.

Ya pasaron quince minutos, y la nena no deja de sonreír, y los ojos 'raros' de Michelle brillan como no los ves brillar desde la tarde del día anterior cuando terminó de rodillas en el suelo con vos, abrazándote mientras llorabas desconsolado. Sus ojos brillan de manera especial.

Estás embobado observándolas a las dos conversar con ese lenguaje tan dulce e inocente que tienen las criaturitas chiquitas, y sentís tu corazón latiendo más despacio, relajado, sin que el dolor o la presión te lastimen el cuerpo, y con un solo pensamiento en tu cabeza: querés recordar este momento hasta el día en que te mueras, hasta que seas muy viejito, aunque pierdas la memoria.

La puerta de la cocina se abre, y entran tu mamá y tu papá, quien luego de lo que probablemente habrán sido un par de horas que aprovechó para descargarse un poco y dormir, luce muchísimo más repuesto, con más color en el rostro y aún más sereno. La conversación en castellano que venían manteniendo se interrumpe al ver a su hijo, su nueva nuera y una de sus nietitas hablando sobre animales de peluche y _etoscopios_.

A ambos los sorprende la escena, y te das cuenta que incluso a tu papá lo enternece; tu mamá las observa recelosa y de reojo sin dejar de ordenar algunas cosas en la cocina que en realidad no necesitan ser ordenadas, limpiando la mesada que en realidad no necesita que la limpien porque está impecable y reluciente, mientras tu papá espera a que el agua hierva para preparar mate, una bebida tradicional que es muy popular en la Argentina y que tu mamá comenzó a consumir luego de mudarse a Estados Unidos, ya que su familia de clase alta pensaba que sólo los obreros tomaban mate y nunca la habían dejado probarlo.

"Van a caer redondos esta noche, llevan horas jugando a la pelota" comenta tu papá, en relación a sus nietos, a John y a Fernando "Mañana hay que levantarnos temprano" dice luego, y sabés que en su garganta se formó el mismo nudo que sentís en la tuya ", así que es mejor que hoy nos acostemos temprano luego de cenar algo ligero"

Eva, Fiona y su marido, y Gabrielle se unen al rato a ustedes. Lucen también muchísimo más descansadas. Fiona se sorprende al ver a Lara en brazos de Michelle, pero sonríe con la misma dulzura con la que sonrió Martina.

"Definitivamente es especial, Tony, si Lara le tomó tanto cariño" Andrés observa sonriendo, mientras su hija se baja del regazo de Michelle y va corriendo a abrazar a su papá.

Aunque tu mamá está de espaldas, jurarías que debe estar frunciendo los labios.

_Dios, por favor, espero que esto cambie, espero que se dé cuenta de que la amo, espero que cambie de parecer, espero que no sea tan testaruda, espero que tenga con ella el mismo corazón blando que tiene con todos los demás, espero que la acepte como la abuela la hubiera aceptado._

"Mamá, voy a preparar la cena yo esta noche, ya te esforzaste demasiado hoy. Es mejor que descanses" ofrece Eva, y antes de que tu mamá tenga tiempo de negarse, sigue tajantemente "Pasá algo de tiempo con papá, con tus nietos, andá a tocar el piano, distráete. Yo voy a hacer algo sencillito, unos sándwiches para todos, así comemos temprano y nos vamos a la cama"

"Voy a ir al jardín a decirle a los chicos que es hora de bañarse antes de la cena" Gabrielle se pone de pie.

"A los chicos y a los grandes, porque tu marido y el mío nunca se pierden la oportunidad si hay una pelota de futbol involucrada" Eva dice mientras busca en la heladera lechuga, tomate, huevos y otros ingredientes para empezar a cocinar.

"Papá, ¿podemos ver las fotos ahora antes de la comida?" preguntás con cierta cautela, sin estar muy seguro de si deberías o no sacar el tema a la superficie. Después de todo, quizá luego de una siesta reparadora no quiera volver a inyectarse una dosis de nostalgia en las venas, especialmente cuando cada vez está más cerca la mañana siguiente, en la que van a darle a tu abuela un último adiós.

"Claro" accede "Mejor vayamos al jardín, dejémosle a Eva espacio para cocinar" propone. Se vuelve hacia su mujer ": Ana, ¿querés venir con nosotros?"

"No, gracias" contesta ella sin mostrarse ni muy fría ni muy seca, pero sin mucha calidez, lo cual hace que la pequeña esperanza que tenías de que se les uniera muera despacio dentro tuyo, como un globo gigantesco de color rojo inflado con expectativas que es pinchado de golpe por un afilado clavo oxidado "Voy a ir a tocar algo de piano"

Tu mirada y la de Michelle se cruzan por un segundo antes de que tu mirada y la de tu madre se encuentren, y vos tratás de decirles a las dos sin usar el lenguaje hablado _cuánto, cuán profundamente_ lo sentís: sentís que Michelle tenga que lidiar con la sensación de que no es bienvenida y que no es aceptada simplemente por ser distinta y por haber llegado a sus vidas de forma repentina en el momento menos esperado, y lo sentís por tu mamá, porque es incapaz de ver lo importante que esto es para vos, cuánto esto significa para vos, porque es incapaz de ver lo especial que Michelle es.

* * *

El jardín está iluminado por un par de luces que se prenden automáticamente en un horario programado y se apagan con los primeros rayos del alba. El olor del césped y del aire fresco y puro despeja un poco tu cabeza tan llena de nudos. El cielo, de un color tinta claro, está comenzando a teñirse de oscuridad, y las primeras estrellas lejanas, distantes y efímeras como fantasmas que no quieren dejarse ver se asoman tímidamente. Sentado en el prolijo banco de madera pintado de blanco frente a los rosales que años atrás tu abuela plantó y tu mamá se dedica ahora a cuidar, respirás hondo varias veces, como queriendo lavarte de todo lo que te atrapó, torturó y redujo a cenizas de lo que solés ser en menos de veinticuatro horas.

"A ver qué fotos tenemos aquí…" comienza tu papá con la nostalgia y la curiosidad bailándole en los ojos, mientras se sienta a tu lado en la punta derecha del banco. El álbum, abierto de par en par en la primera página, descansa sobre tus rodillas. Michelle, acurrucada a tu lado en la punta izquierda, reposa la cabeza en tu hombro, y tu brazo instintivamente rodea su espalda, acercándola aún más, reconfortándola, protegiéndola del frío.

La memoria de tu papá resulta hallarse intacta, impecable. Cada fotografía dispara un comentario, un recuerdo, una anécdota, algo que compartir con vos, que hacía mucho tiempo no te interesabas por detalles simples pero profundos como pasar un rato viajando a ciertos puntos del pasado, y con Michelle, quien en silencio y con una sonrisa dulce y suave cruzando sus delicadas facciones de muñequita de porcelana escucha con interés historias sobre el bebé, sobre la criatura que el hombre del que está enamorada alguna vez fue.

Verte ahí, plasmado en papel, capturado eternamente en una foto, perpetuado en un instante preciso, único e irrepetible, resulta raro. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado treinta años atrás que ese nene de mejillas gorditas que podía pasar horas construyendo edificios altos (y un poco deformes, a decir verdad; no tenías mucha percepción de la realidad, a juzgar por esa torre monstruosa y desproporcionada junto a la cual se te puede ver de pie a la edad de tres años, sonriente y satisfecho con tu trabajo a pesar de que era francamente horrible) con sus ladrillitos de plástico acabaría convirtiéndose en teniente de la marina, y luego en agente especial del gobierno? Es casi surrealista, con esa palabra podrías describirlo, ver tus manitos, chiquitas como las de tu sobrina cuyos deditos esta tarde se enredaban en los bucles de Michelle, aferrando tu mantita de bebé mientras dormías hecho un ovillo en un costado del moisés a los cinco días de vida, y saber que muchos años después del día en que la cámara atrapó a esa imagen para siempre esas mismas manos que en tu adolescencia estaban destinadas a dedicarse al baseball, a la guitarra, al piano, a los rompecabezas de más de mil piezas, esas mismas manos que en tu adultez mataron para defender a tu país y a sus habitantes y torturaron para obtener información valiosa de terroristas potencialmente peligrosos, esas mismas manos con las que muchas veces lastimaste a aquellos que querían lastimar a tu tierra, esas mismas manos acabarían encontrando aquellas otras, mucho más delicadas, tan lindas y femeninas, mucho más suaves y mucho más pequeñas, para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ellas y recorrer el resto del camino sin soltarse, guiándose el uno al otro aún en medio de la oscuridad, la tristeza y la desolación.

Tantas cosas sucedieron en tu vida, tan lejos estás de ser ese bebé arropado por una mantita azul que tu mamá aún conserva, con una tupida mata de pelo negro oscuro como la noche, pielcita enrojecida, mejillitas rechonchas y ojitos de un marrón profundo. Esa inocencia la perdiste, muy de a poco y con golpes demasiado fuertes: la muerte de tu hermano, las cosas que viste en tu entrenamiento militar, la muerte de Christian, todas las experiencias cortesía de la CTU, Nina, lo que sucedió el día en que Paula y George murieron junto con muchos otros patriotas… Y ahora tu abuela… Y el medio al olvido… Y la presión porque todo se solucione con tu mamá y que pueda aceptar a Michelle… No estás pidiéndole que acobije y haga formar parte de su familia tan amada y protegida a cualquiera: se trata de _tu_ Michelle.

"Eras un bebé muy lindo, Tony" la voz dulce de Michelle te sustrae de tu maraña de pensamientos.

"Pero durante los primeros meses no nos dejaba dormir de noche" le dice tu papá, chasqueando la lengua en señal de diversión, lo cual causa que ella y vos sonrían (vos, especialmente, porque ver a tu papá y a Michelle conversando – incluso si él debe estar enojado con vos por haberles ocultado de tu relación con ella durante dos meses, incluso si él también tiene miedo de que te hieran otra vez y quedes con el corazón hecho pedazos y la confianza destrozada – renueva tus esperanzas de poder darle a ella la familia que se merece y que nunca tuvo, esa familia que es tuya y que querés compartir con ella, esa familia que querés que la acepte).

"¿Lloraba mucho?" ella se interesa en saber.

"Muchísimo. Toda la noche, cada quince minutos. De hecho, hubo una ocasión en la que…"

Y así siguieron durante casi cuarenta minutos, los tres conversando, tu papá contando anécdotas y distintas travesuras que hiciste durante tu infancia, Michelle escuchando fascinada haciendo algún comentario de tanto en tanto, vos con tu brazo alrededor de su cuerpo estrechándola con fuerza y mirándola con adoración, agradecido de tenerla en circunstancias como aquellas en las que duele hasta el dolor, agradecido de que su luz ilumine tu camino aún cuando ella también sufre, agradecido de que exista una personita en esta Tierra capaz de darte fuerzas para aferrarte a todo mientras el Universo se desploma a tu alrededor.

Fernando asoma la cabeza cerca de las ocho menos cuarto de la noche, interrumpiendo a tu papá en la mitad de su relato sobre aquella vez en la que a los siete años te trepaste al tejado en Noche Buena para 'esperar a Papá Noel' y te rehusabas a bajar porque te habías empecinado en verlo con tus propios ojos.

"Alejandro, es hora de comer" les avisa.

Tu papá se pone de pie, tomando el álbum cerrado en sus manos y observando la portada durante unos segundos.

"Mejor voy a guardar esto en su lugar antes de la cena" dice, y luego se dirige hacia la puerta de vidrio corrediza que comunica con el interior de la casa.

El rocío cubre los pétalos de las rosas rojas y blancas, las estrellas brillan con más fuerza que antes, y Michelle y vos están a solas en el jardín, con el cielo negro cerniéndose sobre ustedes. Sus ojos orientales se encuentra con los tuyos y te sostienen la mirada, toda la dulzura del mundo está atrapada en ellos, y sentís tu alma y tu corazón temblar ligeramente, no de dolor, si no de ternura, la misma ternura en la que te deshacías por dentro al verla jugar con tus sobrinitas, la misma ternura que te provocó ver como Lara la abrazaba, la misma ternura que te provoca saber que ella va a estar a tu lado hasta que des tu último respiro. La mirás a los ojos, queriendo ver más allá, queriendo calar más profundo, queriendo hablar sin emitir sonido alguno que no sea el de tu respiración mezclándose con la suya.

"No hubiera sobrevivido a este día, a este dolor, si no te tuviera a vos" susurrás, tomando su rostro entre tus manos. El calor de sus mejillas arde contra el frío de tus palmas mientras acercás su cara hacia la tuya. Ella se pone en puntas de pie para alcanzar tus labios, y colapsan con los tuyos en un beso lento e inocente que no dura más que medio minuto. Un beso dulce e inocente que querés recordar, como todos y cada uno de sus besos, hasta el día en que te mueras. Un beso dulce e inocente que tenés miedo de olvidar, que temés ella olvide, alguna vez, si alguno de los dos pierde eso que los humanos llaman memoria.

"Vivir sería estúpido, vacío y definitivamente no valdría la pena el esfuerzo y el sufrimiento si no te tuviera a vos" es su respuesta, susurrada contra la comisura de tu boca, mientras sus dedos se enredan en tu cabello, acariciando tu cabeza, relajándote.

Te sentís igual, exactamente igual. Vivir sería estúpido, vacío y definitivamente no valdría el esfuerzo y el sufrimiento si no la tuvieras a ella. Vivir, antes de que ella se convirtiera en el centro de tu Universo, era algo automático, era algo que hacías porque tenías que hacerlo, porque estabas vivo y – como todos los seres humanos – transitando día a día un camino sin mucho sentido que supuestamente llevaba a un lugar (no supiste exactamente a qué lugar llevaba, o mejor dicho a quién te llevaba ese camino, si no hasta que caíste en sus brazos y decidiste no irte jamás de allí porque es a donde pertenecés).

Vivir antes era algo que dedicabas a salvar ciudadanos, proteger vidas, defender a tu país: vivías para otros, para cientos de miles de desconocidos sin nombres ni rostros, que no eran más que números en una pantalla, estadísticas marcando cuántas vidas inocentes se salvarían en caso de llevar a cabo con éxito una misión determinada. Antes de que Michelle se convirtiera en el centro de tu Universo, tu vida era estúpida, vacía, carente de sentido, y el sufrimiento realmente no valía la pena, aunque vos te esforzaras en pensar que sí lo hacía.

Ahora querés tantas cosas de la vida, esperás tantas cosas de la vida, ves la vida con otros ojos, de otra manera, desde otra perspectiva, bajo otra luz, todo gracias a ella, todo gracias al amor que te hace sentir. Ella te volvió humano, ella te cambió, ella te hizo distinto, por ella querés ser una mejor persona, sólo para merecerla a ella que es tan especial. Querés darle la familia que nunca tuvo y tanto precisa, querés darle afecto y cariño, querés darle contención, querés hacerla feliz, sabés que ella tiene todo lo que se necesita para hacerte feliz, querés pasar cada segundo que te quede sobre esta Tierra adorándola y haciendo que se sienta como una princesa (_tu_ princesa). Querés guardar en tu corazón y en tu alma cada instante, querés gravar cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra, cada conversación íntima, cada instante de dulzura en tu memoria, y abrazarte a ello por el resto de tus días, porque son esas pequeñas cosas las que hacen que todo valga la pena (ésa es otra cosa que aprendiste con Michelle en sólo dos meses, luego de casi treinta y cinco años sin entenderlo realmente, sin comprender de verdad y en profundidad). Y ahora tenés este miedo creciendo dentro de vos, este miedo a que te roben la memoria, a que un día te arranquen la memoria y con eso se lleven cada recuerdo que construyas a su lado… Ese miedo a olvidar, ese miedo a ser olvidado.

"Te amo" murmurás, besando su frente, buscando mantener a raya a tus demonios internos con el simple efecto relajante que tiene el tacto de su piel contra tu piel.

"Yo también te amo"

Dos minutos o una eternidad después – no podías saberlo – la tomás de la mano y regresan al interior de la casa, tu corazón y el suyo latiendo al mismo ritmo, acompasados.

* * *

La cena pasa demasiado rápido, casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quizá porque todos están más dispersos – algunos en el living, otros en la cocina, un par en el jardín para tomar aire -, y no necesitan estar sentados porque el menú es sencillo. Tanto tus sobrinos, como tus padres, como tus cuñados están distendidos, como con la cabeza en otra parte, tal vez porque quieren irse a dormir cuanto antes (dormir es, después de todo, una buena manera de evitar pensar, porque para aquellos que tienen la suerte de sentir dolor teñido con alivio, descansar es esa pausa que se le permite al cerebro para recargar energías, para ponerse en blanco), tal vez porque cada vez se acerca más el momento en que tengan que ir a la iglesia, dar un último adiós a tu abuela, y luego llevarla al cementerio, a su morada final, para después tener que reunirse con algunos familiares íntimos para compartir el peso de la pérdida (a vos te parece totalmente ridículo eso: el peso de una pérdida no se puede compartir, no se puede distribuir).

Cada uno parecía estar demasiado concentrado en sus propios asuntos: Martina conversando con Kiefer y con tu papá, Gabrielle dándole de comer su papilla a Sophia, Andrés y Fiona enfrascados en otra conversación con tu mamá mientras Lara, muerta de sueño, dormitaba en brazos de tu hermana con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Te ocupaste de que Michelle comiera al menos dos sándwiches porque es importante que se alimente bien; no te gusta controlar lo que come y lo que no come porque sabés que su abuela lo hacía y que probablemente eso haya dejado marcas profundas en su autoestima y la haya conducido a llegar a esos niveles de auto exigencia feroces de los que hoy es víctima, pero no querés que se vaya a la cama con el estómago vacío, y además, que haga las cuatro comidas del día es fundamental para evitar los problemas como la anemia (no sabés si alguna vez tuvo anemia, pero sos tan sobre protector que pensás hasta en esas cosas).

Tu falta de apetito te llevó a mordisquear no mucho más que un sándwich de pan de centeno de jamón, queso y tomate, el cual ni siquiera terminaste y dejaste a medio comer sobre una servilleta. Te entretuviste viendo el nuevo autito de Rodrigo, y su mamá no le dio permiso porque ya se había puesto el pijama, pero Lucas estaba empecinado en ponerse su traje del Hombre Araña para mostrarte que él, como vos, es un 'superhéroe que atrapa a los malos'.

Ayudás a Martina a levantar la mesa y a lavar los platos, tarea que hacen sumidos en un cómodo silencio y con las conversaciones de los demás como ruido de fondo. Lo que querés es que llegue la hora de subir a tu cuarto tan rápido como posible, para estar a solas con Michelle, abrazarla y hacerle mimos mientras le hablás de todo lo que te pesa en el corazón y en los hombros.

Pero a la vez hay un _pequeño_ temita que si bien tu cabeza estuvo tratando de esquivar, pronto será imposible de eludir.

Como son una familia numerosa, y varias veces al año para Acción de Gracias, Navidad o Año Nuevo se reúnen todos en casa de tus padres, ya están acostumbrados y saben ingeniárselas bien para dormir con comodidad. Cada una de tus hermanas duerme con su marido (en el caso de Martina, con su novio, luego de que tu papá convenciera a tu mamá de que no había nada de malo en que Kiefer se tirara en un colchón junto a la cama de Martina aunque no estuvieran casados todavía), y vos en tu habitación. La casa tiene dos cuartos de huéspedes que tus padres se encargaron de equipar para cuando recibieran las visitas de sus nietos: en uno hay dos camas marineras y una cama de una plaza para sus cinco nietos varones, y el otro, similar era ocupado por Christian, su esposa e hijos cuando él vivía; tus sobrinitas iban felices al cuarto de su tía Martina. Ahora ese cuarto es para que lo ocupen Udine, Catalina y Maggie (Lara siempre duerme entre sus padres, lo mismo que Sophia, que es una beba de menos de dos años).

Lo natural sería que Michelle durmiera con vos, pero tu madre no va a permitir eso, no después de lo sucedido con Nina la última vez, pero fundamentalmente porque a tu madre no le agradaría saber que estás en tu habitación durmiendo en los brazos de una mujer con la que no estás casado; tu madre no es tonta, ya han tenido una conversación sobre tu activa vida sexual – conversación que no te gustaría repetir ahora -, pero no va a aceptar que tu novia duerma en el mismo cuarto que vos, en la misma cama, aun si le dijeras que la relación que tenés con ella es la más pura, dulce e inocente en la que alguna vez hayas estado (y lo es). Tu mamá probablemente la ubique en el cuarto de huéspedes con tus sobrinitas, o mande a Kiefer a dormir con tus sobrinos y Michelle termine en la habitación con Martina, durmiendo en un colchón en el suelo. Esa es la idea que tu madre debe tener en mente para poder ella irse a dormir en paz, y en una circunstancia delicada como ésta – la víspera anterior al funeral de tu abuela -, no deberías contradecirla, deberías asentir y hacerle las cosas fáciles.

Pero el problema es que te volviste incapaz de dormir sin tener a Michelle hecha un ovillo en tus brazos, acurrucada en tu pecho, con su rostro enterrado en el hueco entre tu cuello y tu hombro, con su respiración y la tuya mezclándose, con los latidos de su corazón contra los latidos de tu corazón, con sus manos acariciando tu espalda. Te volviste incapaz de conciliar el sueño si antes de rendirte al cansancio y caer preso de la extenuación no le cantás a ella al oído, si no le decís palabras románticas, si no la mecés mientras frotás su espalda para relajarla y ayudarla a quitarse las tensiones. La necesitás para descansar bien, necesitás que ella sea lo primero que ves al abrir los ojos, necesitás quedarte minutos enteros mirando su carita angelical y delineando sus facciones con las yemas de tus dedos. Es algo tan vital, tan básico como respirar. Michelle es para vos como el oxígeno que reciben tus pulmones, es como la sangre que corre por tus venas: sin ella no podés vivir.

El insomnio es aquello que te espera, un insomnio tortuoso y cruel que ya en algunas ocasiones has experimentado, si su cuerpo y tu cuerpo no se anidan uno en el otro, encajando perfectamente como las piezas de un rompecabezas, como los pedazos de un todo. Te volviste tan dependiente, tan hondamente dependiente, que es imposible puedas conciliar un sueño profundo y tranquilo sin tu princesa dándote su calor, sin sus piecitos fríos envueltos en tus medias de lana gruesa buscando esa sensación tibia que sólo logran encontrar cuando los frota contra la planta de los tuyos, sin su cabeza junto a la tuya en la misma almohada.

Cualquier otra noche, en una circunstancia distinta, cederías con esfuerzo al capricho o petición (o como sea que haya que llamarlo de tu mamá), te obligarías a aguantar horas enteras mirando el techo de tu habitación, dando vueltas en la cama buscando una posición relajante que sabés no encontrarás, tratando en vano de descansar un poco, inquieto, incómodo, incompleto, intranquilo, mirando todo el tiempo el reloj para calcular las horas restantes hasta el momento de levantarse, dormitando de a ratos pero no demasiado. Esta noche, sin embargo, no podés, porque necesitás a Michelle más que nunca, con cada fibra de tu ser, con cada célula, con cada pedacito tuyo, con cada palpitar de tu corazón, con cada pulsación de tu alma. Necesitás de Michelle como jamás pensaste que la necesitarías, con una crudeza que cala hasta los huesos. Necesitás de esa contención que sólo ella te puede dar, las palabras que sólo ella sabe decir.

Duele hasta el dolor, estás destrozado, estás destruido, en menos de dos días sucedieron demasiadas cosas, tenés en la cabeza tantos nudos, te cuesta tanto respirar, y ese miedo al olvido que no deja de perseguirte en círculos, sumado a mil cosas más que no podrías explicar aunque intentaras, aunque hicieras el esfuerzo, aunque te desvivieras en ello. Sólo con Michelle podrías hablar de esas emociones encontradas, de esas emociones contradictorias, de la angustia, de la culpa, de la nostalgia..., _de tu miedo_. Sólo con ella podrías hablar de tu miedo a olvidar, de tu miedo a ser olvidado. Que tu mamá ponga todas las caras de pocos amigos que quiera, pensás súbitamente en un arrojado acto de resolución, pero vos necesitás a Michelle, necesitás esa intimidad que se crea entre los dos cuando están a solas y que te permite abrirte, expresarte, mostrarte frágil y vulnerable, mostrar tus heridas y tus temores, necesitás que ella te sane, que cure los males que parecen incurables con sus caricias. Que te tranquilice prometiéndote que nunca va a olvidarte. Que te tranquilice diciéndote que pase lo que pase, no hay forma humana de que alguna vez la puedas olvidar o de que ella te olvide.

Tus sobrinos más chiquitos son los primeros en irse a la cama, restregándose los ojitos cansados, reprimiendo bostezos y repitiendo la típica frase que vos decías cuando tenías la edad que tienen ellos ahora y querías seguir jugando con tus trencitos o tus ladrillos un ratito más: 'no tengo sueño'. Sin embargo en sus caritas puede verse que están muertos de cansancio, que el viaje en avión del día anterior y el ajetreo en general los dejó agotados, incluso a tus dos sobrinos mayores.

"Yo también estoy cansado, cuñado" comenta Andrés al regresar del piso superior luego de asegurarse que sus hijas están plácidamente dormidas. Te da una palmada en la espalda y luego se deja caer en una silla vacía a tu izquierda, interpretando que el gesto en tu rostro es de mero agotamiento físico, cuando en realidad encierra mil y un motivos que van más allá de el hecho de que cada hueso de tu cuerpo, cada músculos y cada neurona te duelen tanto que los sentís a punto de estallar "Hay días en los que uno quiere irse a la cama para no pensar más" comenta luego.

La casa cae en un ambiente sereno cuando en la planta baja sólo quedan los adultos (y Sophia, dormida en brazos de Gabrielle), y la quietud es tal que casi podés sentirla físicamente, como si fuera corpórea y no solamente una sensación. Michelle, sentada a tu lado está tratando de evitar que sus párpados se cierren; es imposible, aunque ella se esfuerza porque no se note, no darse cuenta que está exhausta, tan exhausta como estás vos.

Tu mamá regresa a la cocina, ya sin llevar el delantal puesto sobre sus ropas, y con un aspecto tan cansino como el que tienen el resto de ustedes, comenta luego de dar un largo resoplido:

"Mañana va a ser un largo día. Sería mejor que todos nos fuéramos a descansar ahora"

"Estoy de acuerdo" dice tu papá "Hay que levantarnos temprano" la voz le tiembla, apenas "… Va a ser un largo día" termina abruptamente su oración, utilizando las mismas palabras dichas por tu mamá.

Un murmullo general de asentimiento es seguido por varios 'buenas noches'.

"_Buenas noches, papá_" Martina susurra, abrazándolo, y luego le da a tu mamá un beso en la mejilla y le dice, con su prolijo castellano "_Espero que pronto cambies de opinión respecto a ella, mamá_"

La expresión de tu madre no cambia en lo absoluto con las palabras de tu hermana. Vos ya estás demasiado hecho pedazos a estas horas después de lo vivido en tan solo un día como para que tu cuerpo reaccione de algún modo, sea con una punzada en el estómago, sea con un nudo apretándote la garganta, sea con esa sensación que te agarra a veces como si estuvieran acuchillándote repetidas veces muy despacio con un puñal invisible pero igual de – o más – efectivo. Estás flojo, a decir verdad, te sentís pesado, como si fueras de plomo, y te preguntás si cuando trates de mover los pies para dirigirte a tu cuarto vas a tener que ir arrastrándote. Ya no te queda una gota de fuerza física o de voluntad en las venas: de golpe todos los pesos con los que venís cargando te aplastan, y simplemente deseás irte a tu cuarto y dejar que ella te ayude a encontrar el alivio de todos tus males, que ella te arrulle con sus promesas de que todo va a estar bien hasta quedarte dormido con sus brazos protegiéndote de cualquier emoción que quiera hacerte mal. Si en el medio tenés que pelearte con tu mamá o tener un 'encuentro de opiniones' u argumento… Bueno, a lo sumo te enfrentarás a ello con las pocas fuerzas que puedas juntar improvisadamente.

Tu mamá está otra vez de espaldas a vos – que, junto a Michelle, estás de pie en la cocina, como si a punto de abandonar la habitación hubieran quedado congelados allí sobre esa baldosa -, vertiendo leche en un jarrito de teflón para calentarla en la hornalla.

Es un ritual de ella y de tu papá: un vaso de leche caliente todas las noches antes de dormir, endulzado con una cucharada de miel, para poder relajar el estómago y conciliar el sueño mejor. A vos de chico te hacían tomar ese brebaje que considerás horrible, y te negabas rotundamente, incluso algunas veces pataleando – aunque eras las menos, porque te educaron para obedecer a los adultos (así como luego en tu vida en la Marina aprendiste a obedecer a los superiores… y años más tarde en un curso intensivo de 'experiencias prácticas' con Jack Bauer, George Mason y otros compañeros de la CTU aprendiste a no obedecer y seguir el crudo instinto, pero esa es otra historia); sin embargo, hace unos días cuando tenías acidez, Michelle propuso que tomaras un vaso de leche caliente con miel y no pestañaste ni una vez antes de ir a la cocina a prender la hornalla y calentar la leche en un jarrito (es otro tema también el modo en que esa mujer – _tu_ mujer – te lleva de la nariz para el lado que quiere con solamente mirarte con carita angustiada).

Tu papá, sentado en una silla mirándose las manos fijamente, de pronto alza la cabeza y te interroga con la mirada, como preguntándote sin emitir sonido alguno qué siguen haciendo los dos ahí, aunque sabés que en el fondo conoce la respuesta o se imagina por dónde sopla el viento.

"Mamá…" comenzás, para llamar su atención y que se dé vuelta.

"Oh, perdón" hace un gesto como si acabara de recordar algo importante que hubiera olvidado, y sonríe, aunque la sonrisa no alcanza sus ojos: es más bien una mueca que se dibuja en su rostro, y eso te molesta, porque estás acostumbrado a que tu mamá sonría con franqueza y dulzura, no con incomodidad, frialdad y cierto dejo de desagrado, como si la presencia de Michelle fuera insultante "Michelle, pensé que sólo seríamos nosotros, la familia" _debería acostumbrarse a considerar a Michelle su familia, espero que se acostumbre_ una vocecita dice en tu cabeza ", por eso no tuve tiempo de organizarme mejor en cuanto a la distribución a la hora de dormir. No sabía que ibas a venir porque mi hijo no mencionó nada" agrega luego.

Claro, porque en medio del llanto y la desesperación ibas a tomarte una pausa para avisarle a tu mamá que llevarías a Michelle; eso en realidad fue una patada directa a vos por haber guardado en silencio los detalles sobre tu relación con ella, por no haberla llamado de inmediato para contarle que estabas enamorado y en pareja. Tu mamá para echar indirectas es mandada a hacer, pero jamás pensaste que llegaría el día en que arrojara una contra vos.

Y francamente, no te importa. Que arroje todas las indirectas que quiera: va a doler, sí, que tu propia madre se comporte de ese modo simplemente porque no le gusta la raza de tu novia, porque tiene pretensiones, porque su mente es más estrecha de lo que te hubieras atrevido a suponer, o porque tiene miedos e inseguridades respecto a que te rompan el corazón otra vez – lo cual entendés, por supuesto, porque es tu madre y quiere cuidarte, pero también sabés que Michelle es la última persona que te lastimaría -, pero más te duele el sufrimiento que toda esta situación le causa a _tu_ Michelle, tan dulce y tan buena que no se merece ser pisoteada por una suegra conflictiva como tu mamá parece será (otra cosa que jamás se te hubiera ocurrido: ver a tu madre y pensarla capaz de actuar como una suegra dispuesta a pisotear a su nuera, aunque la realidad es que _nunca_ hubieras creído a tu madre capaz de pisotear a alguien). No se merece ese tonito despectivo.

"Lamento muchísimo que las cosas se hayan dado así, señora Almeida" se disculpa, mirando a tu mamá y a tu papá respectivamente, con los ojitos brillándole y una expresión de angustia que trata de disimular. Pero vos la lees mejor que nadie, como si de un libro abierto se tratara, la conocés como nadie más la conoce, por lo cual sabés que dentro de su pecho su corazón está latiendo con pena "Odio ser un estorbo…"

Instintivamente, y sin que te importe que tus padres estén ahí, rodeás su cintura con sus brazos, abrazándola por detrás, y reposás tu cabeza en su hombro. Es un gesto cariñoso, simple, sólo para recordarle que estás ahí, para mitigar un poco la impotencia que te provoca no tener en estos momentos ni la fuerza ni el coraje necesarios para enfrentarte a tu mamá y pedirle que deje de hacerse 'la exquisita', 'la interesante' (como en su lenguaje porteño ella lo denominaría) y acepte de una buena vez por todas que a la mujer que amás tiene que tratarla como a lo que es: tu princesa. Ni más ni menos. ¿Hacerla sentir culpable por haber llegado 'de improvisto', 'sin avisar', 'complicando las cosas'? Te duele admitirlo, pero te parece caer bajo, y eso te decepciona de una forma que nunca creíste tu mamá te decepcionaría. Si no fuera porque aún arde en carne viva la pérdida de tu abuela, estarías retorciéndote de angustia por lo decepcionante que es la reacción de tu mamá ante todo este asunto de Michelle. Pero dadas las circunstancias, ese dolor pasa a un segundo plano (no por eso duele menos, por supuesto que no).

A decir verdad, esperabas que tu mamá actuara sobre protectoramente, esperabas que quisiera explicaciones, detalles, esperabas que se sintiera ofendida porque durante dos meses guardaste el secreto, esperabas que temiera porque te hicieran daño otra vez, pero no esperabas que fuera cierto lo que Martina te había dicho respecto a que tu mamá quería una nuera latina a toda costa, no esperabas que fuera cierto lo que Martina te había dicho respecto a que en el círculo íntimo de la familia tu mamá sólo quiere gente con la misma herencia y los mismos orígenes, no esperabas que tu mamá no viera de inmediato lo hermosa que es Michelle por dentro y tirara los prejuicios por la ventana, no esperabas que tu mamá no hiciera el esfuerzo por conocerla y directamente decidiera no aceptarla. Esperabas una reacción similar a la que tuvo tu papá, en realidad: él se mostró un tanto receloso al principio, porque obviamente no quiere que te destrocen de nuevo como sucedió con Nina, pero enseguida debe haber percibido ese algo tan lindo que Michelle tiene, eso que inspira confianza, eso mismo que tus sobrinas percibieron y que las llevó a adorarla enseguida.

Tu papá en cuanto salga de toda la conmoción provocada por el fallecimiento de tu mamá va a hablar con vos de hombre a hombre, lo das por sentado eso. Va a querer asegurarse de que estás convencido de tus sentimientos, de que vas en serio, de que no estás siendo engañado, de que no estás confundido, de que tenés absoluta certeza de las cosas que pasan en tu corazón, va a querer aconsejarte y guiarte en todo lo que pueda, y al final va a terminar entendiendo que Michelle es la mujer de tu vida, lo más importante, el eje de tu Universo, aquella sin la cual no podrías vivir, porque ella es lo que hace que cada respiro valga la pena. ¿Hubiera preferido él que la futura madre de sus nietos fuera una chica latina, con costumbres como las de ustedes? Probablemente. Pero él va a aceptar a Michelle. De hecho, que haya pasado ese tiempito con ustedes hoy viendo el álbum de fotos y que haya ido mostrándose más y más cordial con ella durante el día conforme pasaban las horas, es prueba de que presiente que estás realmente loco por ella, y que ella está realmente loco por vos, que no quiere usarte, que no pretende de vos nada, que no quiere lastimarte, que jamás te haría daño. Tu papá es un tipo muy persuasivo, es un hombre muy sabio y reflexivo, es digno hijo de la maravillosa madre que tuvo.

Tu mamá, por otro lado… Dios, te parte el alma reconocerlo, te parte el alma admitir que este pensamiento, que esta resolución cruza tu cabeza, pero tu mamá al final resultó caer en un círculo parecido a aquél en el que cayó su madre, aquella abuela a la que no conociste porque desheredó a su hija cuando ésta decidió irse con el hombre al que amaba y al que creían 'menos' por ser pobre y mexicano. Al final tu mamá está siendo algo similar: está actuando hostil, fría, sarcástica y despectivamente con Michelle porque no es el estereotipo de mujer que ella soñaba para vos (sí, estereotipo, no 'tipo', porque ni siquiera la conoce, ni siquiera se ha tomado el trabajo de conocerla, y por lo que vos, lamentablemente tampoco tiene la intención de darle una oportunidad, al menos no ahora mismo).

"No, querida, por favor no te disculpes" tu papá interviene, y le agradecés su amabilidad hacia Michelle con una breve sonrisa que cruza tu rostro cansado "Las cosas se dieron así, y no hay remedio que se les pueda aplicar: sucedieron del modo en que estaban destinadas a suceder" resuelve con practicidad.

"De todos modos siento muchísimo ser una molestia…"

Suspirás, y no te hubieras extrañado lanzar fuego por la nariz al hacerlo. Esta es _tu_ familia, es el hogar de _tu_ familia, se supone que ella acá siempre tiene que sentirse bienvenida. Querés, incluso, que llegue el día en que pueda considerar a ese también su hogar. Escuchar a Michelle referirse a sí misma como una molestia es como una puñalada más sumándose a todas esas puñaladas que venís sintiendo en tu estómago y en tu pecho desde que la tarde del viernes te enteraste que tu abuela se había ido para siempre luego de años luchando contra el Alzheimer, luego de años lejos de ella porque no te recordaba y vos no podías soportar haberte escurrido de su memoria. Michelle tiene esa mala costumbre de creerse una molestia, quizá porque su mamá la abandonó, quizá porque su abuela sacrificó y dejó de lado muchas cosas para criarla y ayudarla a obtener una beca en la universidad, quizá porque su medio hermano la lastimaba verbalmente diciéndole que había sido una bebé no deseada, que nadie la quería, que su papá no estaba muerto sino que se había ido para no hacerse cargo de ella… De todos los lugares en el mundo, justamente en el que es tu hogar, donde están tus raíces, donde pasaste muchos años, donde te formaste, en ese hogar no querés que ella se sienta una molestia. No pretendías – ni cuando estabas pensando la forma indicada de contarle a tus padres sobre ella, ni cuando esta mañana llegaron a la puerta y Martina introdujo la llave para ingresar a la casa – que la recibieran con bombos y platillos, no sólo por el contexto en el que están (la muerte de tu abuela) si no por lo sucedido con Nina, pero sí debés admitir que una partecita tuya guardaba la ilusión de que vieran de inmediato que Michelle es un ángel y la hicieran sentir a gusto, cosa que hasta ahora solamente lograron tus sobrinitas con todo ese cariño impulsivo que le brindaron.

Suspirás por segunda vez… Dios, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué todo junto? ¿Por qué todo duele? ¿Por qué tenés que analizar todo? ¿Por qué ser un humano significa sentir cosas tan complejas y tan profundas? ¿Por qué tantas contradicciones?

Lo que darías por ya estar acurrucado con ella en la cama, respirando su perfume, su cabeza y tu cabeza en la misma almohada, sus labios a centímetros de los tuyos, tu voz en susurros hablándole sobre tus miedos, su voz en murmullos tranquilizándote mientras sus manos te llenan de caricias.

Pero antes tenés que resolver este pequeño temita: no querés que tu madre se entere a la mañana siguiente que tu novia y vos durmieron en la misma habitación, en la misma cama, porque le agarraría un ataque, así que preferís que se entere ahora que _sin tu Michelle_ vos no vas a poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche, y que la necesitás en tus brazos para poder conciliar un sueño calmo y no tener pesadillas.

Sí, sos un hombre adulto que tiene pesadillas. ¿Quién no las tendría con un trabajo como el tuyo? ¿Quién no las tendría después de experimentar la pérdida de dos hermanos? ¿Quién no las tendría luego de haber perdido a una abuela veinticuatro horas atrás y en las circunstancias en que vos fuiste perdiendo a la tuya, tan de a poco que ni te diste cuenta que la vida se le escapaba entre los dedos si no hasta que la realidad te dio un golpe cuando falleció? ¿Quién no las tendría sabiendo todo lo que vos sabés, viendo todo lo que vos ves, sobre el mundo cruel plagado de seres crueles que en realidad esta Tierra es? Sí, tenés pesadillas, las tenés desde hace años, y luego de lo sucedido en el día en que Nina se quitó la máscara, el día en que asesinó a Teri prácticamente bajo las narices de todos, se volvieron muy frecuentes, y tu mamá lo sabe, porque ella te escuchó gritar noche tras noche en agonía, ella te vio despertarte empapado en sudor y con los ojos desenfocados durante el tiempo que estuviste en Chicago antes de regresar a lo que podría llamarse 'tu vida normal en Los Angeles'. Michelle es el antídoto perfecto para esas pesadillas, porque, ¿qué mejor forma para alejar al diablo que durmiendo abrazado a un ángel? Cuando tengas con tu mamá y con tu papá esa 'charla' vas a explicarles eso, vas a explicarles cómo desde que ella está con vos dormís mejor, que gracias a ella volviste a soñar a color, que gracias a ella volviste a tener esperanzas, incluso antes de siquiera convertirse en tu novia, porque ya las pesadillas se habían ido para dar paso a los sueños cuando todavía eran compañeros de trabajo y vos sólo fantaseabas con la posibilidad de un futuro a su lado (esperás que una vez que sepa eso, tu mamá deje de lado absolutamente cualquier idea tonta, prejuicio o expectativa y que la acepte por el simple hecho de que te curó de las pesadillas que a diario te acechaban y aquejaban).

"El sofá de la biblioteca es muy cómodo. Espero que no te moleste dormir ahí, Michelle" dice tu mamá, al tiempo que toma dos vasos altos de vidrio de la alacena y la azucarera.

"No se preocupen, no es ningún problema…" comienza a decir ella, pero vos la interrumpís, decidido a ponerle el punto final a este tema antes de que el cansancio físico te gane y caigas derrumbado en el suelo de la cocina.

"Mamá, Michelle puede dormir conmigo" largás tan rápido como podés, dispuesto a terminar con el asunto cuanto antes para poder irte a tu cuarto de una buena vez por todas.

La expresión de tu padre no muestra cambio alguno cuando decís eso, sin embargo las facciones de tu madre se tensan como si acabaras de decir una blasfemia, o como si lo que estuvieras proponiendo fuera ilegal o inmoral (bueno, para tu madre tan estricta y tan tradicional, sí es inmoral dormir en los brazos de una mujer si no estás casado con ella ante Dios y la ley, pero esa es su forma de pensar, no la tuya; si te preguntaran, dirías que dormir todas las noches y amanecer todas las mañanas con la persona que considerás el ser más especial sobre la Tierra es un acto de amor, no un acto inmoral).

"Anthony" comienza con voz extrañamente serena y paciente, con un tono que usaría para explicarle a un nene angustiado y decepcionado que Papá Noel no pudo traerle el juguete que había pedido porque 'son muchos los niños alrededor del mundo a los que tiene que hacerles regalos y no puede darles todo a todo' ", sabés lo que pienso respecto del tema" te recuerda "y sabés que preferiría que vos durmieras en tu cuarto y Michelle en el sillón de la biblioteca"

"O quizá Michelle podría dormir en tu cuarto y vos en la biblioteca, si creés que en tu cuarto va a estar más cómoda" tu padre ofrece, tratando de conciliar y evitar que o tu mamá o vos entren en estado de erupción.

"Ésa es una buena idea" aprueba tu mamá de inmediato, como si tu papá acabara de presentar la solución en bandeja de plata y adornada con un moño rosa "En realidad, como buen caballero que sos, estoy segura de que preferirías que ella duerma en tu cuarto" agrega luego con una sonrisa "Debería haberlo pensando antes. Lo siento, es que tengo la cabeza en todas partes y en ningún lado, como se imaginarán"

Le creés cuando afirma que no se dio cuenta que quizá ella estaría más cómoda en tu habitación; tu madre es, ante todo, una anfitriona excelente, sería ir contra su propia naturaleza no comportarse de ese modo, y si dice que no pensó en eso hasta ahora es porque de verdad no se le ocurrió si no hasta ese momento. Para tu mamá parece ser la solución perfecta, ¿no?: Michelle duerme cómoda en tu cama, vos como buen caballero te vas al sillón de la biblioteca, y todos (léase: _ella_, tu madre) contentos.

El problema no es si va a estar más cómoda en tu cuarto o si es lo mismo que duerma en el sillón de la biblioteca. El problema no es ese, en lo absoluto. Si tuvieras tu auto, te irías a dormir con ella al asiento de atrás, y aunque a la mañana siguiente te despertarías con una contractura terrible, no te importaría ni un poco: descansarías como un angelito toda la noche, sin pesadillas ni miedos ni pensamientos oscuros persiguiéndote, porque el sólo hecho de tenerla en tus brazos sería suficiente para calmarte, para hacerte bien.

Solo, en el colchón más suave y mullido del mundo, dormirías mal, te atraparía el insomnio, te cazarían las pesadillas, estarías condenado a horas y horas dando vueltas sin sentido sumido en la oscuridad, con una jaqueca destrozándote los nervios, con las sienes latiendo en tu frente, con la desesperación persiguiéndote y el corazón retorciéndose de dolor sin encontrar alivio alguno. En el suelo, sobre la madera o las baldosas, sobre una alfombra cualquiera, sobre el duro cemento, sobre la acera en la calle, si Michelle está con vos, no necesitás absolutamente nada más, sería como recostarte en una nube en el cielo, su simple presencia te haría sentir así: tranquilo, en paz, relajado, aliviado, cuidado, contenido, amado, y caerías en un sueño dulce y profundo, un sueño sin pesadillas, un sueño sin interrupciones, un sueño sin demonios acechándote en las esquinas, listos para punzarte el alma y hacerte daño.

Suspirás otra vez (¿cuántas veces habrás suspirado hoy?, ¿y cuántas emociones te habrán hecho lanzar esos suspiros? No podrías jamás analizarlo, no te alcanzaría un milenio para analizar lo que pasó hoy por tu corazón y por tu cabeza, a veces con la velocidad de flechas fugaces, otras con la lentitud exasperante y dolorosa que se utiliza en la tortura).

Lo mejor va a ser que lo resuelvas mediante el diálogo; después de todo, es la única forma en la que tus padres te enseñaron a resolver las cosas, desde chiquitito, sin hacer caprichos 'porque sí'. Esperás que tu mamá no se empecine en su capricho, aunque últimamente de ciertas personas esperás una cosa, y termina sucediendo otra, así que no podés dar nada por sentado a esta altura.

Separándote de Michelle apenas, hacés que gire sobre sus talones, besás su frente con dulzura y, con tus ojos mirando dentro de los suyos y tus manos acunando sus mejillas tibias, susurrás:

"Subí a mi cuarto y esperáme. Yo voy en un ratito" prometés.

Besás sus párpados – cada vez más pesados debido al agotamiento físico y al emocional que los devora a los dos -, y ves por encima de su cabeza llena de rulitos negros a tu mamá, de pie junto a la hornalla esperando a que la leche hierva para sacar el jarrito del fuego, y evidentemente escuchó con claridad las palabras que le dijiste a Michelle, porque ahora su ceño está fruncido y su expresión es una de incredulidad, como si no diera crédito a sus oídos, como si no se atreviera a creerte que te animarías a desafiarla o contradecirla, a ella, a tu propia madre.

Michelle se muestra dubitativa, sin saber qué hacer. Mira a tus padres por una fracción de segundo, pero luego rápidamente desvía la mirada hasta que sus ojos se posan otra vez en los tuyos, insegura sobre si irse o quedarse.

Ella se queda mirándote con esos ojos enormes y hermosos en los que muchas veces te perdiste, en los que muchas veces te encontraste, en los que muchas veces soñás con hundirte y no salir más de ellos, porque en sus ojos nada puede salir mal, en sus ojos nada duele, en sus ojos lo único que hay es pureza y amor. Ella se queda mirándote con esos dos ojos enormes y hermosos, con esos ojos tan profundos que parecen océanos, esos ojos tan llenos de diversas emociones que resulta abrumador el efecto que te causan.

"Yo subo enseguida" repetís, con ese tono dulce que sólo tenés reservado para ella, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de tu mano, sintiendo la tibieza de su piel brindarte ese calor que necesitás para matar al frío helado que con el fuego de la angustia se mezcla dentro tuyo provocando sensaciones nociva, ese calor que necesitás para saber que existe la posibilidad de que todo vaya a estar bien, de que todo esté bien.

En eso querés creer desesperadamente: en que todo va a estar bien.

"Quiero hablar con mis papás un momento, y luego subo" repetís, dándole otro beso en la frente, sin dejar de recorrer sus facciones con tus manos.

No te importa que tus padres estén ahí a escasos metros: son muestras de afecto inocentes, tiernas, y no te avergüenza. Es cierto que hubo una época en la que pensabas que tus cuñados eran llevados de las narices por sus mujeres y que ellas los tenían comiendo de su mano, prestándoles atención desmesurada todo el tiempo y mimándoles en exceso, y te reías de ellos por lo bajo, pero ahora que sabés lo que es estar enamorado de una personita que necesita todo el afecto que pueda dársele, no te molesta mostrar a través de pequeños gestos cuánto la adorás, especialmente si te encontrás en una situación como ésta: hundido, perdido, rendido, destrozado, alicaído, con el dolor clavándose en tu pecho, impotente, frustrado, incapaz de hacer algo más por cuidarla, por protegerla.

Michelle da las buenas noches a tus padres, con toda la timidez que la caracteriza cargada en su dulce voz, a lo que ambos responden con sendos cordiales 'hasta mañana'. Cruzás una mirada con ella antes de que abra la puerta y la cierre detrás de sí, y luego te quedás solo con tus papás en la silenciosa cocina.

"Nunca antes te había visto tan cariñoso con una persona" comenta con recelo tu mamá mientras sirve leche caliente en los dos vasos de vidrio. Desearías poder interpretar qué es ese tono que empapa las palabras que dice, desearías saber qué cruza por su cabeza, desearías no haber detectado esa pizca de sarcasmo y de desdén.

"Eso es porque estoy enamorado" confesás en un hilo de voz, rogando que tus emociones, tus sentimientos puedan verse reflejados en tus ojos, que ellos puedan ver lo vulnerable y frágil que sos por Michelle, que se den cuenta que esa mujercita que parece una muñeca de porcelana es tu talón de Aquiles, tu debilidad, lo más importante en tu vida, lo que necesitás para poder aguantar pérdidas como la de tu abuela, lo que hace que valga la pena cada respiro.

Al tiempo que le alcanza a tu papá un vaso con leche caliente, tu mamá chasquea la lengua como si creyera que lo que estás diciendo es una estupidez, algo infantil, necio o tonto. Tu padre, sin embargo, guarda silencio y se limita a observarte con interés, quizá tratando de ver más allá de tus gestos, o quizá simplemente está – como vos – cansado, agotado, y no quiere pelearse en la víspera al entierro de tu abuela, y por eso toma una actitud más bien pasiva.

"Anthony" tu mamá comienza, otra vez con ese tono más apropiado para un nene caprichoso de cuatro años que para un hombre como vos, que ya casi pisa los treinta y cinco "va a ser mejor que hablemos de este tema después de mañana" propone, con voz cansina.

"Sí, Anthony, coincido con tu mamá" tu papá dice, tomando un sorbo de leche caliente "Mañana es… Bueno, va a ser un día difícil…"

"Lo sé, _papá_. Los tres estamos cansados, los tres deberíamos irnos a dormir" mirás a tu mamá, y con toda la honestidad del mundo, con toda la sinceridad de la que sos capaz, con la voz temblándote en los labios, con los ojos reflejando pedacitos de tu alma, sonás como una criaturita perdida, angustiada y desolada, y no como un valiente y osado agente del gobierno que ha salvado vidas y evitado catástrofes, al confesar ": Mamá, no puedo dormir sin ella. Tengo pesadillas si no duermo con ella" no es una excusa, es la verdad "Michelle logra que me olvide de todas las cosas que me hacen mal. Hoy la necesito más que nunca" rogás que tu madre sea comprensiva, que tus palabras la ablanden, que te conozca tanto como creías te conoce y que pueda entender que esto que estás diciendo es cierto, que estás hablándole desde el corazón, desde el fondo de tu alma "Sé que preferirías que ella durmiera en un cuarto y yo en otro" te adelantás en cuanto ves que abre la boca para replicar "pero la muerte de la abuela" intentás no trabarte, intentás no ceder a las emociones que se arremolinan dentro tuyo "realmente me afectó… y si no caí derrumbado como cuando… como cuando sucedió lo de Nina" es la primera vez que pronunciás ese nombre frente a tus padres, es la primera vez que hablás del tema abiertamente, y no es tan incómodo como hubieras pensado sería "... o incluso en un estado peor, es porque tengo a Michelle cuidándome" admitís sin vergüenza.

Tu padre suspira y está a punto de decir algo, pero tu mamá le gana de mano, hablando con un tono firme y decidido, pero sin levantar la voz. Te mira como si estuvieras loco de remate o muy confundido, como si te hubieran lavado la cabeza o algo por el estilo, y te das cuenta que ese pedacito de alma que acabás de exponer delante de ella no sirvió para hacerla reflexionar y cambiar su opinión.

"Hijo" deja el vaso de leche aún intacto sobre la mesa, y va hacia vos. Una de sus manos se cierra sobre tu brazo, mientras que la otra acaricia tu frente por unos segundos "va a ser mejor que hablemos de esto mañana" repite "Estamos muy cansados, estos últimos dos días han sido duros… No voy a negar que me molestó muchísimo enterarme que durante meses nos ocultaste a mi y a tu padre" intercambia una mirada con su esposo "que estabas enamorado o en una relación" dice la palabra relación con cierto desprecio, desmereciéndola, y ni hablar del tono que le dio a la palabra enamorado: como si fuera un chiste, como si no lo creyera ", pero podemos hablar sobre esto mañana" insiste "o antes de que regreses a Los Angeles… Tenemos tiempo"

No estás seguro de tener tiempo, porque empezaste a cuestionarte cuándo vas a regresar a Los Angeles, con Michelle, a tu casa o a su departamento o a donde sea, al hogar que los dos están construyendo de apoco juntitos, un hogar que no es material, no tiene paredes y techo, no es visible, más bien es la sensación de 'hogar' lo que los dos construyen, esa sensación de estar en el lugar al que pertenecen, esa sensación de poder mostrarse vulnerables sin miedo a ser lastimados, esa sensación de seguridad. Tu hogar es donde Michelle está, sea éste el lugar que sea, pero si te preguntaran qué preferirías, responderías que necesitás volver a California _pronto_, y ni siquiera llevás un día completo en Chicago.

Hoy extrañaste besarla y abrazarla cuando quieras, algo que necesitabas hacer como nunca pero no pudiste hacer porque fueron escasos los minutos en los que estuvieron a solas. Querés hablar con ella, hablar de muchas cosas muy profundas, hablar tranquilos, ser escuchado, que te mime, pero no podés hacer eso con toda tu familia en el medio y con tu mamá poniendo cara de pocos amigos y lanzando comentarios mordaces que pretenden disfrazarse de amables. Si las cosas no mejoran, si no recibís pronto indicio alguno de que las cosas mejorarán, probablemente el martes por la mañana a más tardar regreses a Los Angeles. Después de todo, el motivo por el cual viajaste a Chicago fue para darle el último adiós a tu abuela, y si te sentís incómodo – o, lo que es peor: si siguen haciendo que ella se sienta incómoda -, vas a subirte al primer vuelvo con destino a California que consigas. No podés atravesar un proceso de duelo tan hondo, tan terrible, sin tu medicina, sin la que te cura de todo, sin la que sana todas tus heridas, sin la que hace que te sientas vivo aún cuando sumergido en la amargura, sin poder satisfacer esa adicción que tenés de ella, esa dependencia.

"Anthony, en esta casa hay ciertas reglas básicas que me gusta que se cumplan…" tu mamá te dice con un dejo de firmeza que no pasa desapercibido, como si estuviera recordándole a su hijo de seis años que tiene que limpiarse los pies en el felpudo antes de entrar a la casa cuando vuelve de jugar a la pelota en el jardín y tiene las zapatillas empapadas y llenas de barro, para no manchar las inmaculadas, impecables, reluciente baldosas del suelo "Sabés de cuáles reglas estoy hablando"

Así debe ver tu mamá a Michelle, debe considerarla el barro que traías en las zapatillas cuando volvías de jugar a la pelota: si ella no te recuerda las reglas a seguir, si no te frena, podés ensuciar su preciosa y reluciente casa que brilla de limpia. La metáfora podría ser traducida o simplificada de la siguiente forma: como Michelle no es la clase de persona que tu mamá quiere para vos (no es latina, también trabaja para el gobierno, etcétera), puede ensuciar, contaminar, machar el tan preciado círculo de confianza que se ha formado entre ustedes como familia, con tus hermanas, sus esposos, tu padre, tu madre y tus sobrinos. Probablemente tu madre hasta piense que Michelle te insistió para que te empecinaras en dormir en el cuarto con ella, desafiándote a enfrentarte a tu mamá, desafiándote a hacerle frente o a romper esas reglas solamente para hacerla enojar, provocarla o mostrarle que hay ahora alguien en tu vida que te domina o maneja a su antojo para el lado que quiere, cuando la realidad es que ni siquiera mencionó el tema, y si vos no lo hubieras hecho, ella se hubiera ido sin decir palabra alguna a dormir a la biblioteca.

Te duele tanto la cabeza… No tenés ganas de ponerte a analizar metáforas.

"No quiero que…" sigue tu mamá, pero duda por unos segundos, probablemente tratando de buscar la forma de hace referencia a lo que pasó aquella vez en la que Nina estuvo ahí y que hizo enojar tanto a tu mamá, pero sin mencionar el nombre de la arpía abiertamente.

"Mamá, Michelle _no_ es como Nina" le asegurás, deseando dejar eso claro desde el principio, aunque porque lo digas simplemente tu mamá no se va a convencer; sin embargo, en tu cansancio, en tu desesperación, en tu necesidad de tratar de hacer que las cosas se arreglen de algún modo (incluso si conscientemente sabés que nada va a arreglarse mágicamente como si tuvieras la varita de Harry Potter) tenés que decirle eso: que Michelle no es como Nina, que Michelle no podría nunca ser como Nina "Es lo opuesto a ella, mamá, te lo aseguro. No podrían ser más distintas una de la otra" respirás hondo "Empezando por el hecho de que Michelle me ama y jamás me haría daño. Me ama como nunca nadie me amó"

"Eso no puedo saberlo, Anthony" es la decepcionante respuesta que tu mamá da a tu argumento, con ojos tristes y un aspecto de preocupación en su rostro que denota lo mucho que teme que te hieran otra vez, que te hagan añicos otra vez, que te dejen con la confianza partida al medio otra vez.

Y lo entendés, claro que lo entendés, porque es tu madre y una madre teme por el bienestar de sus hijos. Lo que no podés permitir, lo que no podés soportar, es lo que te dice a continuación, mirándote con lástima pura.

"Y vos tampoco, podés saberlo, hijo. Lamentablemente, nada te garantiza que esta chica no sea… que no sea otra víbora buscando el momento oportuno para clavarte los colmillos y envenenarte"

Estás empezando a enojarte. Con tu madre, sí, aquella a la que respetás y admirás y considerás una luchadora, un modelo a seguir, un ejemplo, aquella que pensabas siempre defendería el amor antes que cualquier otra cosa, aquella que en un día te ha desilusionado como nunca antes en la vida. Sí, con ella estás empezando a disgustarte, porque te decepciona ver que sigue encasillada en lo mismo, dando vueltas persiguiendo la cola del mismo ratón, negándose a dar brazo a torcer, negándose a entender, negándose a aflojar. Vas a intentarlo una última vez, vas a ser tan directo como puedas sin cruzar la línea de respeto que hay entre una madre y su hijo, pero ya estás demasiado cansado – físicamente, mentalmente, emocionalmente, anímicamente – para seguir dando vueltas arriba de este carrusel.

Ella no puede saber si Michelle es como Nina, porque no la conoce. La vio por primera vez esta mañana, y en un contexto demasiado complicado. No la conoce, y tampoco hizo muchos esfuerzos por conocerla, ni por hacer que se sintiera bienvenida, o al menos bien recibida, más bien se limitó a actuar educadamente, pero dejando en claro que la presencia de Michelle en su casa y su existencia en tu vida no le hacen ni pizca de gracia. ¿Cómo va a juzgar a Michelle, entonces, si no le dio una oportunidad de demostrar que es la mejor persona del mundo, siquiera? ¿Cómo va a llegar a la conclusión de que Michelle es como Nina si no sabe absolutamente nada de ella, ni parece tener deseos de saber? Tu mamá quedó tan destrozada como vos cuando volviste lamiéndote las heridas, con el corazón hecho jirones, y su preocupación es natural, ¿pero entonces debido a lo que pasó todas las mujeres de esta Tierra que te miren van a hacerlo con intención de usarte y lastimarte? ¿Tu mamá de verdad cree que cabe la posibilidad de que hayas cometido el mismo error dos veces, que le hayas entregado tu corazón a cualquiera, que te hayas enamorado de otra loca asesina?

Lo de tu mamá no es sólo miedo a que te den una puñalada por la espalda otra vez. No. Lo de tu mamá es ese miedo sumado a otras cosas. Si hubieras llegado a tu casa con una chica llamada María Gómez, hija de un mexicano y una española, ama de casa o maestra de música en un colegio primario, y hubieras dicho 'ella es la mujer de mi vida, mi ángel, mi Universo, la razón de mi existencia', tu mamá hubiera sonreído de oreja a oreja – sin importar el contexto, que siempre debe ser considerado -, te habría abrazado a vos, la habría abrazado a ella y le hubiera dado la bienvenida a la familia con satisfacción y alegría. Claro, te hubieras tenido que tragar lindo y largo sermón por no haberle dicho que estabas en pareja y mantenerlo oculto dos meses, pero el enojo no hubiera durado más de lo que un suspiro, porque en el fondo tu mamá habría estado encantada de que finalmente el único hijo varón que le queda haya encontrado a la cura perfecta para todos sus males, que finalmente el único hijo varón que le queda haya recuperado la confianza, las esperanzas, los sueños, las ganas de vivir, las ganas de formar una familia, la convicción de que el amor existe y que no es algo que les toca a unos pocos agraciados.

Pero claro, el cuadro arriba descripto hubiera sucedido solamente si a tu casa hubieras llevado a una chica de origen latino, con costumbres latinas, que habla perfectamente Inglés y Castellano y que aspira a pasar los próximos treinta años dando clases a alumnitos de primer grado.

No, vos llevaste a Michelle. Michelle, que no es latina en lo más mínimo, que no tiene una gota de sangre latina corriendo en las venas. Michelle Dessler, con apellido francés, madre hija de europeos provenientes de Gales y de los Países bajos, y padre japonés con ascendencia francesa. Michelle, que no habla castellano. Michelle, que conoce mucho sobre costumbres orientales pero que sobre México y Argentina conoce lo poco que vos le contaste. Michelle que – además de no ser latina, además de ser japonesa, además de no hablar castellano – no es precisamente un ama de casa o una maestra de escuela elemental: trabaja para el gobierno, como vos, trabaja en la CTU, ese lugar que tus padres aborrecen porque es peligroso, porque ahí vas todos los días sin saber si regresás a la noche a tu casa, sin saber si ése día tendrás que enfrentarte a una misión que pueda costarte tu último aliento, ese lugar que ellos aborrecen porque ahí conociste a Nina. Nina, que era, como Michelle, una chica de orígenes y herencia étnica diferentes a los tuyos, y que trabajaba como agente federal en la CTU. ¿Entonces según las brillantes deducciones de tu madre simplemente porque trabaja para la CTU, Michelle está condenada a resultar ser lo que Nina fue? ¿Todas las mujeres que trabajan en la CTU son víboras venenosas esperando para clavarte los colmillos? Eso es una falacia, es un juicio de valor.

Tu mamá hubiera estado feliz de que llevaras a una mujer latina y le dijeras 'mamá, con ella voy a casarme y tener hijos'. Pero claro, vos osaste a llevar a Michelle, que es todo lo contrario a la imagen de cómo sería la esposa ideal que tu madre tenía diseñado en su cabeza.

Vos amás a Michelle. Japonesa, latina, india o rusa, la amarías igual, siempre, porque ves lo hermosa que es por dentro, no ves cómo luce por afuera o cómo está compuesto su árbol genealógico o qué costumbres tiene. La amás tal y como es, con su origen y su herencia, con sus defectos y virtudes, con sus aciertos y sus fallos. La amás como jamás creíste llegar a amar a nadie, y lo más lindo es saber que ella te adora con la misma locura, y que jamás te haría daño. Vos lo sabés, estás seguro de ello; por Michelle pondrías las manos en el fuego, darías la vida, caminarías sobre las aguas de los siete mares, harías lo que fuera, teniendo todo el tiempo la certeza de que ella nunca te haría daño, jamás, nunca te usaría o traicionaría.

Pero eso a tu mamá no vas a explicárselo ahora, porque no tenés fuerzas, porque estás cansado, porque no tenés ganas, porque sería iniciar una conversación demasiado larga que acabaría tornándose en una discusión, y lo que menos necesitás en la víspera del entierro de tu abuela es discutir. Eso en todo caso se lo aclararas a tu madre en otro momento, y te enfrentarás a ella y a sus prejuicios, expectativas y pretensiones cuando estés menos molido y la gravedad del contexto haya aflojado un poco.

Ahora sólo querés resolver este obstáculo inmediato para poder irte a dormir sin tener que cargar en tus hombros la culpa de haber hecho enojar a tu mamá rompiendo una de sus reglas a sus espaldas, o – si el tren se descarrila y no podés volver a tomar el control -, te vas cargando la culpa de haberla hecho enojar y con la angustia de haber discutido con ella pero con el alivio de saber que al menos intentaste ir por las buenas.

"Mamá, no quiero que peleemos" mirás a tu papá buscando apoyo y ayuda, pero te arrepentís automáticamente: él tiene sus propios problemas, su propio dolor, su propia cruz que cargar, y este tema es entre tu mamá y vos, porque la que está comportándose de forma equivocada es ella, no él. Esto es algo que tienen que resolver ella y vos, vos con ella "Sé que no te hace gracia que quiera dormir con ella, en la misma habitación, en la misma cama" una campana suena en tu cerebro, con una voz parecida a la de Martina que dice socarronamente algo así como _'a mamá no le enviaron la tarjeta de invitación al siglo XXI'_ ", sé lo que pensás al respecto…"

Te interrumpe.

"Anthony, lo que hagas con tu vida privada… yo no puedo controlarlo. Sos hombre, no puedo esperar que te apegues a mis mismos valores…"

La interrumpís vos a ella antes de que pueda decir más.

"Michelle no es como las demás" asegurás indignado, pero tratando de controlar tu temperamento, tratando de no zafarte y terminar descargando en tu mamá todas las emociones que te torturan desde hace horas "No es como las demás en absoluto. La respeto demasiado, jamás se me cruzaría por la cabeza" no llegás a formar las frases con coherencia, te zumban los oídos y sentís la sangra subiendo a tu cabeza, acumulándose, golpeando contra tus sienes "… Jamás se me cruzaría por la cabeza tener sexo con ella ahora, como si fuera una más, una cualquiera, como si no valiera nada, como si fuera descartable" completás la oración con voz un poco más suave "La amo, sería incapaz de presionarla, sería incapaz de pretender nada hasta no haberme casado con ella. Sé que te disgustó mucho que no me casara a los veinte años" ibas a agregar un '_como Christian_', pero por suerte te mordiste la lengua a tiempo ", sé que te disgustó mucho enterarte de la cantidad de mujeres con las que estuve por diversión o para distraerme, pero te juro que con Michelle no estoy por eso, ni tampoco está usándome para eso. Ella es distinta"

¿Por qué estás dándole a tu mamá detalles que no le corresponden saber? Ah, sí, porque cuando Nina y vos fueron a casa de tus padres esa vez para Acción de Gracias la susodicha se encargó de que tu madre se enterara qué tan activa era tu vida sexual, y ahora tu mamá piensa que todas las mujeres con las que te juntas son atorrantas, que llevan una vida ligera, que andan de cama en cama y pasaron bajo muchas sábanas, y que ninguna es digna de convertirse en tu mujer ante los ojos de Dios ni de llevar a tus hijos en su panza. No querés que piense eso de Michelle, porque no podría estar más lejos de ser verdad. No querés que piense que ella es otra cualquiera, otra de esas que tienen listas interminables de hombres con los que estuvieron por puro aburrimiento o por experimentar.

"Ana" tu papá interviene, poniéndose de pie también, dejando olvidado su vaso de leche, el cual apenas tocó para dar sólo un par de sorbos ", por favor no discutan" les pide, y te sentís muy culpable al ver el brillo de angustia en sus ojos: tu papá acaba de perder a su madre luego de una larga batalla contra una horrible, penosa enfermedad, y en lugar de apoyarlo tanto como puedan para que esto sea más llevadero, están de pie delante suyo discutiendo. Eso debe destrozarlo "Estamos todos cansados" vuelve a repetir "Deberíamos irnos a dormir"

Coincidís con él, totalmente. Se te parte tanto la cabeza, se te cierran los ojos solos prácticamente, te pesan tanto los párpados, te sentís tan flojo, como si tu cuerpo entero no fuera más que una gran colección de huesos de cartón cubiertos por una lona que hace las veces de piel. Tan alicaído te sentís, tan derrotado, tan destruido. Te laten las sienes y aún te zumban los oídos. Querés terminar con todo esto e irte a la cama de una buena vez por todas. Vas a apelar una vez más al buen corazón de tu madre, y si no cede… Bueno, preferís no pensar en eso, preferís mentirte a vos mismo diciéndote que va a ceder.

"Mamá, aunque esté molido, aunque me duela cada hueso del cuerpo, aunque esté muerto de cansancio, sin ella no puedo dormir. ¿Nunca necesitaste tanto a alguien que sin esa persona no podías respirar? ¿Nunca amaste tanto a alguien que te dolió su ausencia, incluso si era por unas pocas horas?" le preguntás, con la voz suave y cargada de emoción, una emoción que probablemente nunca antes ella haya escuchado en tus palabras, porque jamás te expresaste así, con esta crudeza, con esta sensibilidad, prácticamente exponiendo tu alma para que la viera, con todas sus marcas y sus rasguños, con todas esas heridas que van curándose de a poquito, y aquella otras frescas que aún no empiezan a cicatrizar. Inhalás con dificultad. Tenés un ardor en el pecho "El dolor que tengo ahora es tan inmenso que ni siquiera puedo respirar" tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, lágrimas que obviamente no vas a dejar caer, lágrimas que brillan en ellos, lágrimas que los empapan, lágrimas que venís conteniendo desde hace horas, lágrimas que te queman "Solamente quiero abrazarla…" te tiembla el labio ligeramente.

Estás como embotado, cada vez más y más al borde del colapso, cada vez más débil, cada vez más alicaído. El mundo a tu alrededor se está apagando de a poco, oscureciendo de a poco, volviéndose menos y menos corpóreo, y vos todo lo que querés es poder arrastrarse hasta tu habitación, tumbarte en la cama con ella en brazos y dejar de fingir, dejar de aguantar, poder derrumbarte tranquilo, con la seguridad de que ella va a estar cuidándote y conteniéndote para que al explotar no te hagas daño, para que no te revienten ni el corazón ni la cabeza.

"Yo tampoco quiero que peleemos" seguís, intentando mantener la coherencia "No quiero que te enojes conmigo…"

"Yo tampoco quiero que peleen, Ana. Y tampoco quiero que termines el día de hoy enojada con Anthony, ni que Anthony termine el día de hoy disgustado con vos por no poder ser más comprensiva" dice tu papá con voz suave, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de su esposa.

Tu mamá exhala. Un largo suspiro se cuela por entre sus labios. Cruza una mirada con tu papá, cuyas facciones tienen una expresión que en tu agotamiento mental no podés descifrar, pero que tu mamá parece entender. Te mira a vos, luego vuelve a mirar a tu papá de soslayo, y al hacer lo mismo ahora sí más o menos interpretás qué significa aquel gesto que cruza su rostro: luce más débil y más cansado de lo que lo has visto en toda tu vida. Es obvio que él también quiere irse a la cama de una buena vez por todas para dar por finalizado este sábado agridulce teñido de lágrimas, recuerdos y nostalgia. Su cabeza merece algo de reposo por unas cuantas horas antes de que la mañana llegue, y con ella el tiempo de enfrentarse a la realidad de que su madre ya no está con él y nunca más volverá a estarlo, con la realidad de que deberá decirle adiós por última vez, con la realidad de que poco a poco a medida que pasen los días tomará más y más forma el concepto de que su madre _ya no existe físicamente_. Tu papá no se merece que estén cargándolo tu mamá y vos con esta conversación que están manteniendo.

Es obvio que tu papá acepta que ya no puede tener control sobre tu vida privada, es obvio que no le importa si Michelle y vos duermen en la misma cama, porque te conoce y sabe que lo que estás diciendo nace desde lo más profundo de tu corazón, y además porque a diferencia de tu madre él puede aceptar que no compartas las mismas creencias que comparte ella, que tengas tu propio modo de pensar y de manejar las decisiones que tomás. Y si tiene algo que decirte al respecto, va a decírtelo en otro momento (estás seguro de que ya vas a tener una conversación con tu papá sobre este tema), pero no ahora, no en la víspera del entierro de su mamá, no luego de las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, que fueron una montaña rusa de emociones fuera de control.

Tu papá lo único que quiere es tranquilidad y apoyo, quiere que dejen de tener este argumento pasivo pero tenso para poder irse a la cama a dormir con su mujer a su lado diciéndole que lo ama. Y eso es exactamente lo que vos querés, también: ir a refugiarte en brazos de la persona que amás. Los dos quieren lo mismo, y aunque tu cerebro esté embotado a tal punto que se te nubla la visión, creés interpretar en la forma en que tu papá observa a su esposa y a su hijo que le da lo mismo si tu mamá se enoja o no con vos: solamente quiere que este sábado acabe, solamente quiere algo de paz, solamente quiere irse de una buena vez por todas a dormir para poder desconectarse un poco de la realidad antes de que mañana ésta lo golpee salvajemente con todas sus fuerzas, con su puño de acero.

Y ella, la mujer que te trajo al mundo – siempre testaruda, aquella que rara vez da el brazo a torcer (por no decir 'nunca'), aquella que siempre insiste hasta conseguir su propósito, aquella cuya terquedad y orgullo le pesan mucho más de lo que vos creías –, por amor a su marido, que destruido y hecho pedazos está comenzando a bajar la guardia de a poco y a mostrarse vulnerable luego de haber pasado todo el sábado manteniendo la compostura delante de su familia, simplemente para no seguir sumándole más amarguras continuando su discusión con vos, ella cede. Tu madre, la que nunca cede, por amor a tu papá esta vez sí afloja. Tu madre, por amor a él, se traga el orgullo y da el argumento por terminado.

"Está bien, Anthony" resuelve con una exhalación "Hace lo que quieras" chasquea la lengua, cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho "Hace lo que quieras" repite, antes de ir y dejarse caer otra vez en una de las sillas.

Toma un largo sorbo de leche caliente. Sus ojos están fijos en un punto indeterminado. Está mascando un poco de su enojo, es obvio, mascando todo lo que le hubiera gustado seguir diciéndote, todos los comentarios que hubiera querido agregar, pero que por tu papá se va a tragar.

"Anthony, es mejor que subas y vayas a acostarte" tu padre te aconseja.

"Sí" decís con voz queda, pero no te movés.

Los mirás a ambos, nuevamente sentados a la mesa, uno junto al otro, y ves la mano de tu papá tomando la de tu mamá, acariciando sus nudillos con sus dedos. Así es como querés llegar a los primeros años de tu vejez: con Michelle a tu lado, llevando una vida rutinaria pero feliz con cada cosa que hacen juntos, más enamorados que el primer día, enamorándose todos los días un poquitito más, eligiéndose todos los días nuevamente con la misma convicción que en el principio, apoyándose el uno en el otro para no caerse cada vez que el camino se vuelve angosto y empinado; recordando cada momento, cada desafío, cada lágrima, cada risa, cada carcajada, con algunas arruguitas aquí y allá trazando en sus propias pieles el mapa del viaje que hace poquitito emprendieron juntos pero que sabés que va a durar para siempre.

Así querés llegar a la vejez con Michelle: como tus papás. Y sabés que así van a llegar. Porque el amor que se tienen ustedes dos es tan grande, tan inmenso y tan puro como el amor del que vos naciste, y sospechás que – más allá de lo que haya sucedido antes y después – el amor del que ella nació, el amor de sus padres, si bien fue cortado por la mitad antes de llegar a florecer en toda su grandeza, fue igual de hermoso que el de los tuyos (alguien como Michelle, después de todo, tiene que haber nacido de un amor demasiado profundo). Entonces, es inevitable que te asalte la pregunta: ¿cómo es que tu mamá no puede entender el amor que vos sentís?, ¿cómo es que no puede verlo en tus ojos? Si ella siente por tu papá el mismo amor, si ella también vivió una historia de amor así, ¿cómo es que no puede darse cuenta que ahora a su hijo le pasa lo mismo? ¿O lo que acaso sucede es que sí se da cuenta pero prefiere ignorarlo, no aceptarlo, hacer oídos sordos? ¿Será tiempo lo que va a necesitar para asimilar todo esto y aceptar a Michelle? ¿O es que acaso tanto valen para ella, tanta importancia tienen para ella la étnica, el origen, las raíces, los estereotipos, como para obnubilarla y nublarle el juicio?

Pero de eso podés preocuparte en otro momento, ¿no? Ahora lo que necesitás es descansar. Descanso y desahogo, eso necesitás. Del resto podés ocuparte más tarde, a medida que vayan yendo las balas en tu dirección y tengas que hacer malabares para esquivarlas.

"Buenas noches" murmurás.

"Buenas noches, Anthony" dice tu mamá con algo de sequedad, pero luego agrega con un poco más de dulzura, en un tono mucho menos áspero "Que Dios te bendiga"

"Que Dios te bendiga, hijo" repite tu papá.

Siempre, desde que tenés memoria, tus padres te dan la bendición siempre que tienen oportunidad, sea antes de ir a dormir, antes de que salgas o cuando hablan por teléfono antes de terminar la conversación. Lo hicieron con todos sus hijos desde que eran criaturitas, siguieron haciéndolo durante sus niñeces y sus juventudes, y lo siguen haciendo ahora que ya son todos adultos. Francamente, aunque no seas tan religioso como ellos, es algo a lo que te acostumbraste, es algo con lo que creciste, es parte de tu relación con tus padres, algo que cuando eras niño te hacía sentir seguro y reconfortado.

Tu abuela también solía darte su bendición. Eran sus últimas palabras al terminar cada conversación, fuera ésta en persona o, luego de que te mudaras a otro estado, por teléfono. Se te cierra la garganta al darte cuenta de que no vas a volver a oírla bendecirte otra vez, o que nunca más va a rezar por vos cada noche antes de irse a dormir. Te invade un súbito pánico, una súbita sensación de desamparo; te hacía sentir cuidado y protegido saber que tu abuela rezaba por vos. Obviamente en sus últimos años y a medida que la enfermedad avanzaba perdió la capacidad de rezar porque ya no podía hacer nada con coherencia alguna, pero es recién ahora que te percatás de ello, es recién ahora que te agarra esta angustia al comprender que ya no vas a tener sus oraciones, a sus angelitos de la guarda cuidándote (sí, sos un agente federal de treinta y cuatro años que cree en ángeles de la guarda. Así te educaron, y si bien tu trabajo con sus efectos mató muchas cosas dentro tuyo, esa creencia ha logrado mantenerse de algún modo latente, como un destello de tu destrozada fe infantil que si bien opaco aún brilla un poco, junto con otras que estaban medio muertas, enterradas en el fondo de tu corazón, en un sitio al cual no sabías cómo llegar, y que Michelle logró desenterrar y revivir).

"¿Saben por qué pienso que Dios envió a Michelle a mi vida?" decís de pronto, sin siquiera percibir que las palabras estaban tomando forma en tu mente, subiendo por su garganta para invadir tu boca y colarse por entre tus labios, para convertirse en un sonido sordo.

Tus padres no responden. Tu mamá abre la boca como si quisiera replicar, pero automáticamente vuelve a cerrarla.

"La abuela oraba mucho por mí" seguís, con la mirada clavada en el suelo porque no querés que vean tus ojos húmedos "… La abuela rezaba mucho por mí, y debe haberle pedido a Dios que enviara un ángel a cuidarme" concluís esa motiva reflexión que espontáneamente compartiste con tus padres, tal vez en un intento de hacerlos entender lo que Michelle es para vos, lo que significa para vos, lo bien que te hace, el milagro que ella representa en tu vida, en tu existencia que antes de que la conocieras a ella no era más que una monotonía oscura, no era más que una sucesión de días, semanas, meses y años a la espera de una muerte que estabas seguro llegaría defendiendo a tu país.

Pero todo lo que recibís por respuesta es un manojo de palabras amables de tu padre:

"Vamos a hablar de esto más tarde, Anthony" promete con una voz serena y calma.

Asentís lentamente antes de dar media vuelta. Estás punto de abandonar la cocina, con tu mano cerrada sobre el frío picaporte, cuando tu cuerpo flojo y tu mente aniquilada, ambos hostigados por tanto y tan profundo dolor, responden a otro impulso generado por las descargas eléctricas de tu corazón.

"Los quiero mucho" susurrás, girando la cabeza apenas, en un ángulo que permite que tu mirada y las de ellos se encuentren.

"Nosotros también te queremos, Anthony" contesta tu papá, visiblemente conmocionado y sorprendido por lo que dijiste, porque no sos la clase de persona que va por la vida siendo cariñosa y expresiva, y ellos lo saben, porque son tus padres y te conocen bien (o te gusta pensar que te conocen bien).

_Todo esto es por Michelle_ pensás mientras subís las escaleras, prácticamente arrastrando los pies porque ya no te quedan fuerzas para nada, y caminar escasos metros en este momento para vos es el equivalente a cruzar el desierto del Sahara. Es por Michelle que te volviste más humano, más expresivo, más sensible, más emotivo, más cariñoso. Es por ella que cambiaste tanto, es por ella que seguís atravesando un proceso de constante cambio, es por ella que querés convertirte en una mejor persona.

Y confiás en que cualquier miedo, prejuicio, inseguridad o juicio de valor desaparecerán cuando aquellos en tu familia que tienen dudas sobre ella vean eso: que tu princesita, así de frágil y dulce cuando te pide refugio en sus brazos, pero decidida, valiente y eficiente cuando se encuentra abocada a su trabajo de salvar las vidas de ciudadanos inocentes, salva tu vida todos los días cuando te dice que te ama.

Ella te hizo humano, ella te hizo una mejor persona. Ella todos los días te hace aún mejor persona.

Ella es tu otra mitad, ella es quien te completa, y si tus padres te aman, entonces van a tener que aceptarla a ella, tarde o temprano.

Tarde o temprano…

Tarde…

* * *

Ya no aguantás más. Estás destrozado. Destruido. Este día, las últimas quince horas… Este día fue una montaña rusa violenta, con sus subidas y sus bajadas. Y ahora estás hecho pedazos, ahora ya no das más.

Abrís la puerta de tu cuarto, con la cabeza gacha, sintiendo tu cuerpo flojo y pesado. Tus piernas apenas pueden sostener el peso de tu anatomía; tus rodillas están doblándose ligeramente, y te tiemblan las manos y el labio inferior.

La luz está apagada, pero tus ojos no demoran en buscar y encontrar en solamente una fracción de segundo a esa personita que estuvo sosteniéndote durante este momento terrible, la personita que puede hacerte bien cuando alrededor tuyo el mundo se desploma y todo lastima y todo hace mal. La cama está hecha y ella se encuentra acurrucada, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, con los ojos cerrados, dormitando. Sus rulos están sueltos, y cambió la ropa que llevó puesta durante todo el sábado por un jogging color azul y un sweater borgoña, ambos tuyos, por lo cual le quedan enormes y la hacen parecer aún mucho más chiquitita y frágil de lo que en realidad es.

Sus párpados se levantan en cuanto te oye cerrar la puerta. Luce tan cansada, que por un momento te tienta simplemente acurrucarte con ella, abrazarla, y llorar hasta quedarte dormido, dejando que ella a tu lado duerma plácidamente, calmándote sólo con su aspecto de ángel encarnado en mujer.

Pero Michelle entiende enseguida, con sólo observar tu rostro, que necesitás hablar, que necesitás un poco de desahogo. Con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa agridulce que expresa mucho más de lo que el lenguaje hablado podría alguna vez explicar.

Te ayuda a recostarte sin decir palabra alguna. Las primeras lágrimas, esas que llevás horas conteniendo, comienzan a rodar por tus mejillas, empapando tu cara, y vos las dejás caer libremente. Cerrás los ojos cuando sus manos acarician tu frente, y tus músculos se tensan para volver a relajarse cuando besa tus párpados cerrados. Respirar está volviéndose complicado, cada vez más, y todo te da vueltas. Estás mareado. El peso de todo aquello que cargaste en los hombros está derrumbándose encima de vos, de golpe, ahora que de pronto las paredes de hierro altísimas que construiste para protegerte se vinieron abajo y estás con tu vulnerabilidad en su mayor y más pura expresión.

Tumbado de espaldas, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la piel enrojecida y la respiración entrecortada, empezás a sollozar, empezás a dejar salir todos esos sollozos reprimidos, y estos se salen de control enseguida, porque todas esas emociones que mantuviste apretujadas en tu pecho durante todo el día quieren salir, y esos nudos que tenés en la garganta y en el estómago quieren aflojarse. Tu cuerpo se tensa y te agarran espasmos, los músculos te duelen más que antes, y tratando de ahogar tus sollozos, llorás, queriendo vaciarte, pero sabiendo que la pena ya ha llegado demasiado hondo como para poder quitártela vertiendo lágrimas.

Michelle acomoda tu cabeza en su regazo, y como muchas veces vos lo hiciste con ella, te arrulla y te tranquiliza mientras dejás que tu corazón y tu alma rotos se desquiten. Sentir sus manos en tu frente, en tus mejillas, secando tus lágrimas, acariciándote, reconfortándote, es la mejor medicina que podrías pedir o recibir. No te avergüenza que te vea así, débil y herido. Solamente querés que te cure, querés que te diga que todo va a estar bien, querés que te prometa que va a quedarse con vos para siempre y que nunca te va a abandonar, querés hablarle de tus miedos para que ella los mitigue del mismo modo en que mitiga tu sed de amor, querés que te calme y te meza hasta que caigas en un sueño sin pesadillas ni demonios o fantasmas que te señalen con dedo acusador o te recuerden tus temores.

Inclinada hacia delante, con su frente presionando contra tu frente, y sus manos tibias dejando caricias sobre la piel que tocan el alma. No hay otra persona con la que preferirías estar ahora mientras llorás tu dolor, no hay otro sitio ni otros brazos en los que preferirías estar ahora. Estás en donde pertenecés, estás con la única persona a la que siempre vas a necesitar para funcionar, para respirar, para vivir.

Veinte minutos después el llanto cesa, de pronto. Las lágrimas ya no caen, y sólo quedan los restos de las que ya has derramado, manchando tu rostro, empapándolo. Todas ellas han dejado marcas en tu piel, así como cada obstáculo, cada circunstancia con la que te has encontrado en la vida te ha marcado por dentro. No estás dormido; seguís entumecido, embotado. La jaqueca que tenés te impide abrir los ojos, y el cansancio te consume pero no podés dormir. Irónico, ¿no? Estás molido, pero no podés dormir, no podés conciliar el sueño. O al menos no habrá sueño pacífico que puedas conciliar hasta que no te quites eso que tenés presionándote el pecho. La taquicardia hace que sientas las costillas siendo golpeadas con cada latido, cada golpe un poco más fuerte que el anterior, los oídos aún te zumban, estás mareado y suponés que si trataras de levantarte el mundo a tu alrededor daría vueltas, se oscurecería y caerías desmayado. Podrías pasar el resto de tu existencia tumbado ahí, con ella acariciándote y susurrando en tu oído palabras dulces cuyo significado no llegás a descifrar pero que de todos modos te hacen bien, porque se mezclan con el sonido de su respiración, porque se mezclan con el tacto de sus manos que son como de porcelana.

"Va a estar todo bien, bebé" murmura, y la frase cobra sentido, la comprendés, tu cerebro la capta.

Hacés un sobrehumano esfuerzo por contestar. Cuando separás los labios para hablar, los sentís secos, al igual que tu boca. Secos y ásperos.

"¿Lo prometés?" preguntás con voz ahogada y ronca, una voz que sólo alguien como ella, que presta desmesurada atención a cada detalle, podría escuchar.

Por toda respuesta se incorpora muy despacio y con cuidado, depositando tu cabeza suavemente sobre la almohada de plumas, que se hunde enseguida bajo su peso. Tus ojos están aún cerrados, pero el resto de tus sentidos, extrañamente agudizados, te permiten percibir sus movimientos delicados. Sentís que te quita los zapatos, dejándote sólo con las medias puestas, y escuchás el ruido sordo que hace la suela al encontrarse con el piso cuando los coloca a un costado (probablemente en una esquina, te imaginás, uno junto a otro, prolijamente acomodados, porque ella es así: prolija y perfeccionista, ordenada hasta la histeria). Luego regresa a la cama y se acurruca a tu lado, hecha un ovillo; es una cama de una plaza, por lo cual hay poquísimo espacio para los dos, pero ella se acomoda enseguida, amoldando su cuerpo al suyo, abrazándote con todas las fuerzas que le quedan. Su cabeza reposa junto a la tuya en la almohada, tu rostro y el suyo están a escaso medio milímetro de distancia, y su perfume es todo lo que podés respirar, su perfume y esa esencia única que es suya y de nadie más, esa esencia única a la que te volviste completamente adicto; el oxígeno podría extinguirse, y a vos te importaría poco y nada.

El silencio cae en la habitación, y los latidos de tu corazón resuenan dentro de vos más que nunca. El sonido de tu respiración dificultada y de la suya, que es tu música favorita, se mezclan formando una sinfonía desacompasada, sin ritmo ni acordes bien escritos, pero que te relaja un poco, que te trae algo de la paz y la tranquilidad que se perdieron cuando casi media hora atrás te largaste a llorar como una criaturita desprotegida y abandonada.

Tus ojos están aún cerrados, y las lágrimas no fluye den ellos. Ella besa tus párpados varias veces.

El silencio sigue siendo, junto a sus respiraciones, la música de fondo.

"Todo va a estar bien" finalmente llega a tus oídos, en su voz dulce y bajita, la promesa que le pediste, aquella que no nació de sus labios de inmediato, pero que sabías en algún momento sería dicha, porque a ella la creés capaz de todo, de cualquier cosa con tal de hacerte feliz, con tal de cuidarte, con tal de estar con vos, con tal de tranquilizarte (no por nada es, después de todo, la mujer con la que vas a pasar lo que te quede por vivir) "A su debido tiempo, todo va a estar bien" repite, acariciando tu mejilla con uno de sus dedos, remarcando el contorno de las manchas dejadas en los sitios que fueron surcados por tus lágrimas.

_A su debido tiempo…_

_A su debido tiempo…_

¿Pero cuándo será el debido tiempo? ¿Cuándo llegará el momento en que todo esté bien? No el mundo en general, porque el mundo está perdido y eso lo ves cada día en el trabajo, si no _tu mundo_. ¿Cuándo todo estará bien en tu mundo? En este momento, lo único que tiene sentido, lo único que no te hace mal es Michelle. Michelle, y tus sobrinitos, y la inocencia que viste en sus sonrisas, y su dulzura y aceptación, hoy gracias a ellos, gracias a esos pequeños instantes que querés tener gravados en la memoria para siempre, pudiste sostenerte en pie. En _tu_ mundo, en este contexto, en este fin de semana teñido de angustia, son las pocas cosas que _están bien_.

¿Cuándo será el debido tiempo de que lo demás encaje en el rompecabezas?

Reprimís un sollozo repentino.

Y cuando lográs recomponerte lo suficiente para separar los labios y formar palabras, comenzás a hablar, a vaciarte, a descargarte, no con el lenguaje del llanto, si no con el lenguaje que usa las palabras, palabras que murmurás en su oído para que sólo ella las escuche, palabras que apenas existen pero que ella entiende de todos modos, palabras que se forman cuando movés los labios muy despacio.

"Nunca voy a poder agradecerte por cuidarme como me cuidás. Si hoy no te hubiera tenido conmigo… habría muerto de angustia. Había perdido la razón. No hubiera aguantado todas esas horas con el dolor acumulándose en el pecho si no te hubiera tenido conmigo. Sos la única a la que puedo mostrarle mis heridas" tragás con dificultad "Sos la única a la que puedo hablarle de mis miedos"

Finalmente con un esfuerzo sobrehumano abrís los ojos, y te encontrás con los de ella, que brillan de cansancio y probablemente le pesen tanto como los tuyos te pesan a vos. La rodeás con tus brazos atrayéndola aún más cerca de ti si eso es posible, y cambiás de posición hasta quedar sobre tu costado, con tus manos en su espalda. Tiembla apenas, no sabés si es porque tiene frío o porque está tan exhausta que su cuerpo se halla al borde del colapso.

Intuyendo que necesitás ayuda para continuar, para empezar a expresarte (porque después de todo, no sos la persona más expresiva sobre la faz de la Tierra, si bien con ella te mostrás mucho más abierto que con cualquier otro ser que exista en este planeta), te anima a continuar:

"¿De qué tenés miedo, amor?"

Inhalás, y el aire del que se llenan tus pulmones está mezclado con su perfume intoxicante, lo que hace que automáticamente tus párpados pesados se caigan otra vez.

Empezás a hablarle de este miedo que ha estado todo el día germinando, creciendo, echando raíces, enloqueciéndote.

_De qué tenés miedo_ ella había preguntado, acariciando tu rostro con ternura infinita.

Y a ese interrogante contestás, con la voz cargada de emoción, con la voz ahogada y rasposa, con la voz pesada, apenas moviendo los labios, en murmullos y susurros, sollozando un poco más de tanto en tanto.

_De olvidarte, algún día, de que algún día una enfermedad horrible me consuma la cabeza y me deje sin memoria._

_De que los momentos que construyamos juntos desaparezcan._

_De que la vida que construyamos juntos se me deslice como arena entre las manos._

_De despertar una mañana y comenzar un proceso irrevertible que solamente va a empeorar, a ir más y más rápido hasta que un día no voy a saber quién sos._

_De olvidar que te amo._

_De olvidar cómo hablarte._

_De olvidar qué decirte para hacerte sonreír._

_De olvidar tu sonrisa._

_De olvidar tu voz._

_De olvidar cómo se sienten tus caricias._

_De olvidar tu nombre, que es mi palabra favorita en cualquier idioma._

_De olvidar nuestras mañanas juntos._

_De olvidar nuestros fines de semana juntos._

_De olvidar nuestras tardes juntos._

_De olvidar lo hermosa que salís en todas las fotografías que te saco._

_De olvidar cuáles son tus cosas favoritas. _

_De olvidar tu risa._

_De olvidar lo lindo que es dormir abrazados._

_De olvidar todos los amaneceres que vamos a ver juntos._

_De olvidar todas las estrellas que vamos a contar juntos. _

_De olvidar todos los secretos que compartimos._

_De olvidar nuestras promesas: las que vos me hacés a mí, las que yo te hago a vos, las que nos hacemos el uno al otro._

_De olvidarme de las personas que quiero._

_De olvidarte a vos, Michelle. Mi miedo más grande es olvidarte a vos. _

_Y luego vienen otros miedos._

_El miedo a olvidar a mis padres. Tengo miedo de olvidarme de todos sus esfuerzos, sus sacrificios, sus luchas, sus enseñanzas, todo lo que hicieron por mí, su historia de amor, sus consejos. Tengo miedo de olvidarme de las personas que me dieron la vida y me educaron y criaron._

_De olvidar a mis hermanas._

_Tengo miedo de olvidar cómo Eva se subía a los tacones de mi mamá, se ponía un collar de perlas alrededor del cuello, se disfrazaba y nos sentaba a mis hermanos y a mí y nos obligaba a verla desfilar, porque cuando era chiquita quería ser modelo. _

_Tengo miedo de olvidarme de Fiona, de su dulzura, de su sencillez, de los abrazos que me da siempre que me ve, de la admiración con la que me mira, de las conversaciones que tuvimos muchas veces cuando yo era adolescente y que me ayudaron en muchas situaciones que ahora son insignificantes pero que a esa edad no lo eran._

_Tengo miedo de olvidarme de Gabrielle, de su personalidad, de los chistes que le hago acerca de las novelas románticas que lee y los programas de televisión que ve y de su adicción por las comedias. _

_Tengo miedo de olvidarme de Martina y de cada pequeño detalle que la hace única, de las tardes que pasamos juntos en el museo cuando ella tenía cinco años, de sus excentricidades, de sus frases, de sus comentarios, de cómo me obligaba a sentarme durante horas para verla tocar el piano o el violín. Tengo miedo de olvidarme de mi hermana favorita. _

_Tengo miedo de olvidarme de los dos hermanos que perdí._

_Tengo miedo de olvidarme de mis sobrinos. De todos ellos. Tengo miedo de no poder ser el tío que se merecen, de no estar presente en sus vidas tanto como quisiera. Tengo miedo de un día ya no recordarlos. _

_Tengo miedo de olvidarme de los hijos que tengamos en el futuro, así como mi abuela olvidó a su hijo._

_Tengo miedo de olvidarme de los nietos que esos hijos nos den, así como mi abuela me olvidó a mí._

_Tengo miedo al olvido, a eso tengo miedo._

_¿Y si sucede lo contrario?_

_¿Si la misma enfermedad que atacó a mi abuela se apodera de la memoria de otra persona que amo?_

_Mi mamá, mi papá… ¿Y si alguno de ellos pierde la memoria y olvida a sus hijos, a sus nietos, a su familia?_

_Mis hermanas… ¿Y si alguna de ellas me olvida?_

_¿Cómo voy a poder vivir con el olvido otra vez, después de lo mucho que me hizo daño ver a mi abuela ser consumida, retrayéndose, encerrándose dentro de sí misma en su confusión, sin reconocer nada a su alrededor, sin tener rastro alguno en su memoria de la vida que tuvo, esa vida construida con momentos que ella hubiera querido recordar hasta su último respiro? ¿Cómo voy a poder vivir si alguien que amo me olvida otra vez? ¿Cómo voy a poder vivir con el olvido otra vez?_

_¿Y si un día, mi amor, después de cincuenta años juntos, después de haber recorrido todo un camino recorrido juntos, vos empezás a olvidarte de mí? ¿Si te olvidás de nuestra historia de amor? De cada beso, cada abrazo, cada sonrisa, cada logro, cada sueño, cada esperanza, cada mirada, cada caricia. ¿Y si te olvidás de cada cosa que construimos juntos? ¿Si te olvidás de mí? ¿Cómo podría vivir si te olvidás de mí? ¿Si te olvidás de lo mucho que te adoro? ¿Si te olvidás de cada te amo que nos dijimos? ¿Si te olvidás de mi vos? ¿Qué tendría que hacer yo, Michelle, si algún día perdieras la memoria? ¿Qué tendría que hacer yo, Michelle, si te olvidás de mí? Me moriría de dolor, me moriría de angustia, si no pudieras recordar quién soy, si no pudieras recordar mi voz, si no pudieras recordar mi nombre… Si no pudieras recordar que te amo y que por vos daría la vida, me moriría de dolor_

Ella te mira con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos almendrados. Sus manos no dejaron ni por un segundo de acariciarte mientras hablabas, y eso fue lo que te ayudó a continuar cuando sentías que el pecho se te cerraba, que te temblaba la voz, que no podías respirar o que el llanto amenazaba con desatarse otra vez.

"Es tonto, ¿no? Temer al olvido…" seguís antes de que pueda replicar "Nunca antes se me había ocurrido que un miedo así pudiera existir, nunca antes me lo había planteado, ni había reflexionado sobre eso. Pero hoy… Bueno" suspirás "… todo lo que pasó me sacudió con mucha fuerza…"

"Ya lo sé…"

"Hoy" volvés a tragar con dificultad, mientras con tu pulgar acariciás sus mejillas, su frente, sus labios, el contorno de sus ojos "cuando viste la película con mis sobrinas y después dejaste que te peinaran y te maquillara… y cuando te vi con Lara en brazos" suspirás "…, y ella te abrazaba y jugaba con vos y te hablaba" una imagen de ese momento se te viene a la cabeza; aunque haya ocurrido horas atrás parece de pronto tan lejano, como si te separaran años de él y no menos de un día, como si estuvieras revisando un recuerdo que acabás de sacar de un arcón lleno de polvo dentro del cual sólo hay fotos en sepia añejadas por el paso de los siglos ", y te contaba sobre sus ositos… Fue un pedacito de cielo en medio del infierno verlas a ellas encariñándose con vos tan rápido, llamándote tía... _Vos_ sos mi pedacito de cielo en medio del infierno" concluís "Esa clase de momentos, incluso si llegan en medio de la locura y la angustia, son los que hacen que la vida valga la pena" tragás con dificultad una vez más "y no quisiera… no quisiera que alguna vez se fueran de mi memoria, de mi cabeza… o de tu memoria… Quiero tenerlos conmigo para siempre, esos y todos los momentos lindos que podamos construir vos y yo juntos. Quiero que lleguemos a viejitos acordándonos de esas cosas que hacen que la vida valga la pena"

Sentís las lágrimas corriendo por tus mejillas otra vez, sentís sus dedos limpiándolas, haciéndolas aún lado, y a pesar de que tus ojos están empañados, ves que ella está también llorando. Con las yemas de los tuyos hacés lo mismo: secás sus lágrimas, con dulzura y delicadeza.

"Michelle" dibujás el contorno de sus labios con tu pulgar. Las palabras que aún no suben por tu garganta y se transforman en sonidos en tu boca te queman el pecho, y hacen que tus pulsaciones se aceleren "vos hacés que me vida valga la pena" empezás a desesperarte. En esos espejos que sus ojos son, podés ver reflejados los tuyos, y en ellos reflejada se ve la desesperación que te hace su prisionero "Y si alguna vez perdiera la memoria" luchás por mantener la coherencia, pero la coherencia se escurre como agua entre tus dedos "… o si vos" no podés respirar "… si perdieras la memoria, yo no, no sé qué haría… No sé qué haría si te olvidaras de mi, y de cuánto te amo y…"

"Shhh" ella re arrulla, acariciando tu nuca con una de sus manos para relajarte, y presionando su frente contra tu frente, la punta de su nariz contra la punta de tu nariz, anidando su cuerpo contra el tuyo hasta que ya nada de espacio queda entre uno y el otro, ni siquiera ese medio milímetro que los separaba antes.

"Es un miedo tonto..., ¿no?" repetís con una risita nerviosa y esporádica, casi convulsiva, que se extingue rápidamente segundos más tarde, cuando el silencio vuelve a caer entre los dos, hasta que ella como siempre encuentra las palabras indicadas para salvarte de tu propia oscuridad.

"No, mi vida, no es un miedo tonto" te tranquiliza "Es un miedo normal"

"¿Sí?"

"Sí. No es un miedo tonto. ¿Sabés a qué le tengo miedo yo?" no espera que contestes la pregunta, por supuesto, porque es retórica. Sin embargo, se te ocurre una respuesta para dar, y lo que ella dice a continuación confirma que, de haberla dicho, hubieras tenido razón "Le tengo miedo al abandono, porque lo viví: mi mamá me abandonó" la abrazás aún más fuerte, si es posible. Presionás tus labios contra su frente, quizá porque necesitás reprimir el llanto que pugna por salir, tal vez porque escucharla hablar de su mamá te parte el corazón en más pedazos aún "Vos temés al olvido porque lo viviste: tu abuela perdió la memoria debido a su enfermedad y ya no pudo recordarte más. Es natural que tengas ese miedo, así como supongo que es explicable mi miedo al abandono"

"Ya no tenés que temer al abandono, Michelle" susurrás "Nunca vas a volver a sufrir por eso, porque yo no voy a abandonarte" prometés "Nadie que te conozca profundamente y vea lo hermosa y especial que sos por dentro podría abandonarte"

"Sin embargo vos pensás que del olvido no se puede escapar" no es una pregunta, es una afirmación.

Y es correcta.

"Nadie elige tener Alzheimer, es algo que lamentablemente sucede, no puede hacerse nada al respecto: una vez que comienza a atacarte no para hasta verte acabado" el nudo en la garganta se tensa otra vez "Y yo tengo miedo de que me suceda a mí, o a alguien que amo… Tengo miedo de que te suceda a vos, Michelle"

"¿Temés que te olvide?"

Acariciás su cabello, siempre tan suave y sedoso, siempre indomable, siempre enrulado. Tu índice se enreda en uno de esos bucles color chocolate. Definitivamente, si en este precios instante todos los relojes del mundo se rompieran y el tiempo dejara de existir, si el tiempo se extinguiera y cada ser humano estuviera condenado a pasar su eternidad en el punto exacto donde se halla ahora, incluso a pesar del dolor y el cansancio, incluso a pesar de la angustia y el agotamiento, no habría mejor lugar para pasar la eternidad que en sus brazos, con el corazón y el alma expuestos, mostrándote vulnerable, débil y honesto, con ella igual de vulnerable, igual de débil, igual de honesta, desnudos uno delante del otro no en cuerpo, si no en esencia.

"Temo que me olvides, o que sufras porque yo no puedo recordarte. Temo ser otra vez al que olvidan, pero también me da miedo ser el que olvida, y hacerte daño" confesás.

Tanto daño como el que a vos te hizo el destino cuando decidió que la suerte de tu abuela era olvidar a todos aquellos que la amaron, a todos aquellos que ella amó. No querés que Michelle tenga que sentir el dolor que estás sintiendo ahora, nunca.

Una de sus manos busca tu mano y sus dedos se entrelazan con los tuyos.

"Tony, el mayor daño de todos podrías hacérmelo si me abandonaras, y sé con certeza que eso no va a pasar, porque me prometiste que vamos a envejecer juntos, y yo creo en esa promesa. Dentro de muchos años, cuando los dos seamos viejitos y estemos llenos de arrugas, vamos a seguir juntos como ahora. Además" sigue "es imposible que me olvides, o que yo te olvide a vos, bebé, porque nuestro amor es mucho más fuerte que cualquier enfermedad. Nuestro amor es mucho más fuerte que el olvido"

_El amor es más fuerte que el olvido._

_Nuestro amor es más fuerte que el olvido._

Pero duele igual.

Pero lastima igual.

Pero te destroza igual.

Pero te hace daño igual.

Pero te deja hecho pedazos igual.

Pero te deja hecho añicos igual.

Pero te hiere igual.

Pero cala hondo hasta los huesos, con la misma intensidad.

Pero te parte el alma al medio igual.

El amor es más fuerte que el olvido, el amor de ustedes dos es más fuerte que el olvido… pero eso no significa que el olvido sea débil. El olvido es fuerte. El olvido sabe cómo romperte, cómo quebrarte. El amor es más fuerte que el olvido, pero no por eso el olvido pierde fuerza.

Sin embargo ella sigue hablándote, acariciándote, susurrando frases a las que querés aferrarte, a las que querés abrazarte, frases de las que necesitás alimentarte. Frases que deseás recordar hasta el día en que des tu último suspiro, hasta el momento en que respires por última vez. Frases que ojalá recuerdes hasta el día en que tu alma deje a tu cuerpo.

"Tu corazón y mi corazón no pueden olvidarse el uno al otro"

Lleva una de tus manos a reposar sobre su pecho, con la palma abierta, para que puedas sentir ahí sus latidos, y toma la otra para hacerla descansar sobre tu propio pecho, para que también sientas el ritmo de tu corazón.

"El corazón no es solamente un músculo con venas y arterias que lleva sangre y oxígeno al cerebro, donde la mayoría de la gente piensa está la memoria, para que pueda funcionar. El corazón es mucho más que eso" besa la punta de tu nariz "El corazón es el que se acelera cuando amamos, cuando sufrimos, cuando estamos felices, cuando estamos tristes… Amar nos hace humanos" repite las palabras que le dijiste aquella mañana en tu cocina, mientras ella lloraba angustiada porque había intentado prepararte el desayuno y su falta de habilidades culinarias la habían llevado a hacer un desastre "y amamos con el corazón. El corazón puede sentir, puede recordar" sus labios besan una lágrima que rueda por tu rostro "Esos momentos que hacen que la vida valga la pena, como cuando hoy jugamos con tus sobrinitas, o cuando nos besamos, o cuando nos quedamos todo un domingo a la mañana abrazados, o cuando me prometés que vamos a estar juntitos para siempre y que voy a ser la mamá de tus hijos" enumera sólo algunos, porque lo cierto es que con ella cada pequeña cosa, cada pequeño momento, hace que la vida valga la pena, todas las penas con las que puedas cruzarte y con las que te hayas cruzado "… Esos momentos se guardan en el corazón, y aunque lo que hay acá" con el dedo índice señala tu sien, y luego señala la suya, antes de volver a posar su mano en tu rostro para seguir acariciándote "deje de funcionar y se enferme hasta consumirse, un corazón que ama con la profundidad con la que mi corazón y el tuyo se aman, no dejaría que nos olvidáramos del otro, de nuestro amor, aunque perdiéramos la memoria"

Una tarde de sábado viene a tu mente, una de las primeras tardes de sábado que pasaron juntos, un mes y medio atrás más o menos. Estaban acurrucados en el sofá de tu departamento, agotados después de una semana especialmente complicada en la CTU, con todo el asunto del traslado del presidente Palmer a una casa de recuperación para que siguiera su tratamiento fuera del hospital luego del atentado contra su vida. Su cabeza estaba reposando en tu pecho, y mientras vos acariciabas su espalda ella te había dicho su música favorita era la de los latidos de tu corazón, porque es como una canción que le repite constantemente que sos real, que no sos un sueño, que no sos un príncipe azul que ella ideó en sus fantasías, que no vas a desaparecer. Vos habías besado su cabeza, y sin dejar de acariciarla le habías contado al oído que tu corazón tiene un lenguaje especial que consta de una sola palabra, tu palabra favorita, la que elegirías sin tener que pensarlo dos veces ni dudarlo medio segundo si te dijeran que por el resto de tu existencia sólo podés usar una palabra: _Michelle_. Eso dice tu corazón cada vez que late.

Cuando estás feliz, Michelle es la causa de tu felicidad. Cuando estás triste, Michelle puede curarte de tu tristeza y salvarte de vos mismo. Cuando estás preocupado, Michelle alivia tus preocupaciones con sus caricias, así como está aliviándote ahora, ahora que duele hasta el dolor. Cuando estás esperanzado, es porque Michelle le devolvió a tu vida el significado de la esperanza. Cuando soñás, Michelle es la protagonista de todos tus sueños, porque ella reemplazó las pesadillas por fantasías de un futuro mucho más lindo del que alguna vez te imaginaste llegar a querer.

Tu corazón dejó de ser un músculo con venas y arterias que lleva sangre y oxígeno al cerebro el día en que la conociste a ella y te enamoraste perdidamente, a primera vista, de esa chica inocente de ojos orientales, mejillas sonrosadas y sonrisa dulce, y pasó a ser aquél que cuando late susurra su nombre, el que se abraza a los recuerdos, el que seguiría latiendo aunque perdieras la memoria, el que seguiría llamando su nombre aunque perdieras la memoria.

Como si pudiera leer tu mente, como si pudiera leer tu alma (y es que sabés que puede), como si hubiera ella también recordado esa tarde en la que le dijiste al oído que el lenguaje de tu corazón consta sólo de su nombre, Michelle sigue arrullándote mientras te dice:

"¿Cómo podrías olvidarme mientras estés vivo, mientras tu corazón palpite, si con cada latido dice mi nombre? Sería imposible, Tony. Aunque perdieras la memoria, tu corazón seguiría recordándolo todo. Nunca, mientras tu corazón me ame, vas a olvidarte de mí, incluso si la misma enfermedad que atacó a tu abuela te ataca a vos. _Nunca,_ mientras mi corazón te ame, yo voy a olvidarme de vos, aunque pierda la memoria"

"Pero dolería igual" insistís "Dolería igual, aún sabiendo que seguís recordándome en tu corazón, me dolería igual. Y aun sabiendo que sigo recordándote en tu corazón… No me gusta pensar en que algo pueda hacerte mal"

No querés pensar en lo destrozada que ella estaría si tuviera que pasar por algo así, no querés. No querés.

Pero tu miedo te lleva a esos lugares oscuros de todos modos, arrastrándote contra tu vapuleada voluntad de controlar los sitios en los que tu mente divaga en este estado de vulnerabilidad tan terrible, en este momento en el que tenés el alma llena de agujeros negros.

"Amor, en caso de que pasara, no tendrías que estar triste, y yo tampoco tendría que estarlo" te consuela "Sé que nunca se te va a olvidar mi sonrisa. Sé que nunca te vas a olvidar de mis besos. Sé que nunca te vas a olvidar de cada cosita que hagamos juntos, de cada meta que alcancemos, de cada sueño que cumplamos" frota la punta de tu nariz contra la punta de la tuya otra vez "Y yo tampoco. Tu sonrisa, tus besos, tus abrazos, lo que construyamos en nuestras vidas, van a vivir en mi corazón para siempre. Sé que nunca se me va a olvidar tu voz, aunque pierda la memoria: tengo tu voz grabada en mi corazón. Y sé que nunca se te va a olvidar mi voz, aunque pierdas la memoria, porque está grabada en el tuyo"

Dejás que sus palabras te envuelvan, que lleguen hasta tu alma, que la acaricien así como sus manos tibias acarician tu piel hirviendo. Dejás que sus palabras te consuman, que se vuelvan tan intensas, tan intensas como lo son la angustia, la culpa, el temor, el dolor, la nostalgia, la desesperación que han estado devorándote de a pedazos descomunales durante todo el día, dejás que sus palabras se vuelvan lo suficientemente intensas para mitigarlo todo, para finalmente traerte algo de ese alivio que tanto necesitás, un alivio verdadero, un alivio que te permita respirar otra vez, que te permita relajarte, que te quite el peso de tus hombros, que se fundan dentro tuyo y combatan todo lo que te hace mal.

_Sé que nunca se me va a olvidar tu voz, aunque pierda la memoria._

_Sé que nunca se te va a olvidar mi voz, aunque pierdas la memoria._

Lo entendés, lo comprendés, en teoría sabés que el alma y el corazón nunca olvidan, que ellos recuerdan, que lo que se va del cerebro se queda para siempre ellos… Y necesitás tanto aferrarte a eso, tanto… Porque no podés pasar los años que te queden recolectando pedacitos de cielo en medio del infierno que es la Tierra para guardarlos en tu memoria, pero temiendo todo el tiempo que un día al despertar comiences, de a poco, a olvidar, o que un día ella comience a olvidar, porque entonces eso no sería vida: eso sería doblegarte a la merced de tus miedos, y un hombre como vos no puede tener miedos, incluso si tu miedo es al olvido.

"¿Entonces vos nunca vas a olvidarme?" preguntás ahogado, con un hilo de voz, con el rostro empapado porque las lágrimas caen otra vez de tus ojos, medio cerrados porque tus párpados te pesan demasiado.

"Nunca, mi vida"

"¿Es una promesa?" el sollozo con el que se mezcla esa frase es casi inaudible.

Vos sos un hombre que siempre mantiene las promesas que hace a otros, y las promesas que se hace a él mismo. Siempre. La única persona sobre la faz de la Tierra que puede llevarte a romper una promesa es Michelle, ella y nadie más. Quizá tu mente cansada y adolorida que recién ahora está encontrando algo de alivio a medida que sus mimos y palabras hacen efecto, piense que si se prometen nunca olvidarse, entonces obligatoriamente van a tener que cumplirlo, que en tu desesperación por no quebrar una promesa hecha a la mujer que amás vas a salvarte de que te toque en suerte un destino como el que sufrió tu abuela. Son cosas que uno piensa en estos estados de vulnerabilidad, cuando se está más cerca de la inconsciencia que de la consciencia, cuando alrededor tuyo todo está oscuro y el cuerpo va aflojándose más y más hasta que sentís que te hundís…

"Te prometo, mi vida, que mi corazón nunca te va a olvidar" susurra ella en tu oído, y la proximidad de su rostro al tuyo es tal que las lágrimas que ella llora se mezclan con las que vos llorás, su perfume se mezcla con tu perfume, su respiración con tu respiración, y podés sentir en tu piel el roce de su boca.

"Te prometo que nunca voy a olvidar tu voz, aunque pierda la memoria"

"Sé que nunca se te va a olvidar mi voz, aunque pierdas la memoria"

"Si mi abuela pudiera verte" comenzás, pero enseguida el nudo en la garganta te impide seguir hablando. De todos modos, hacés el esfuerzo, porque querés decírselo "… pensaría que sos un ángel. Al menos murió sabiendo eso" te tiembla el labio, recordando la última conversación que tuviste con ella el martes. El martes, menos de una semana atrás… Y sin embargo se siente como si hubieran pasado milenios, como si hubiera sucedido en otra vida, o como si le hubiera sucedido a otra persona, o como si fueran retazos de un sueño muy viejo ya tapado por el polvo "… Al menos murió sabiendo que te encontré. Cuando yo le preguntaba cómo podía estar tan segura de que existía en el mundo alguien para mí" reprimís un sollozo ", ella me decía que todas las noches le pedía a Dios que la persona indicara llegara, y que un día ella… ella iba a estar ahí, sonriendo y retándome por no haberle creído antes…"

_Pero ahora ya no está._

_No llegó a conocer a Michelle, pero al menos pude hablarle de ella, al menos pude decirle que había encontrado a mi otra mitad…_

_Quiero creer que su alma estaba escuchándome cuando le conté._

_Quiero creer que está sonriendo desde el cielo._

"Tu abuela va a seguir cuidándote desde el cielo" dice Michelle, como si pudiera leer tu mente o, más adecuado sería, como si pudiera leer lo que pensás en tus ojos húmedos "El corazón no olvida, y el alma tampoco. El alma es eterna. Los recuerdos de tu abuela, entonces, son eternos, siempre van a serlo"

Durante unos minutos permanecés pensativo, con ella en tus brazos y vos en sus brazos, completamente pegados el uno al otro.

"¿Querés lavarte la cara y cambiarte de ropa antes?" ofrece ella en voz baja y suavecita.

"No tengo fuerzas para nada" susurrás. Y es verdad: toda la fuerza que te queda están usándola tus dedos, para poder acariciar sus mejillas y su pelo; toda la fuerza que te queda está repartida entre tus brazos, para poder estrecharla contra tu pecho y sentir tu corazón y su corazón latiendo uno contra el otro, llevando el mismo ritmo; toda la fuerza que te queda está siendo usada por tus ojos, para no cerrarse, para no caer bajo el peso de tus párpados, para no ceder al cansancio demoledor que te agobia, y poder seguir mirándola a ella.

"Yo tampoco. Pero necesitás refrescarte" insiste.

En cuanto te ponés de pie, la cabeza te da vueltas y todo se ennegrece a tu alrededor; te sentís mareado. Ella, como puede, te lleva de la mano hasta el cuarto de baño. Apenas podés ver, con los ojos así como los tenés, nublados por las lágrimas. Apenas tenés lo que se necesita para mantenerte en pie, y tus extremidades tiemblan un poco; las rodillas amenazan con fallarte y hacerte caer, pues tu peso entero se sostiene sobre ellas, y ellas están tan frágiles y débiles…

Michelle desaparece por un minuto, y cuando vuelve, te encuentra sentado sobre la tapa baja del váter, porque no hubieras aguantado más de pie. Lleva en sus manos tu pijama y un buzo viejito que a veces usás para dormir cuando en Los Angeles se presenta alguna rara noche de temperaturas más bajas que las habituales.

Te desviste con timidez, con cautela casi, y no podés evitar notar cómo le tiemblan las manos. Son gestos muy dulces, muy delicados, casi como si temiera romperte, dañarte, hacerte añicos, cuando en realidad con su tacto y su ternura no hace más que ayudarte a sanar. Te desviste muy despacio, no con la urgencia, pasión y euforia con la que trataba de quitarte la ropa aquella noche en la que por poco los dos cruzan _esa_ línea; hay algo muy inocente en esa escena: los dos de pie en el pequeño cuarto de baño, vos inmóvil, vulnerable y entumecido, y ella ayudándote en algo tan básico como cambiarte de ropa, porque ya ni para eso te quedan fuerzas.

Cuando ya tenés el pijama y el buzo puestos, sus labios dejan besos en tu frente, tus mejillas, debajo de tus ojos, en tus párpados. Volvés a sentarte, esta vez en el suelo, porque ella te indica que lo hagas, y luego la ves – a pesar de tu visión nublada por las lágrimas – abrir el grifo del agua caliente y el del agua fría, y sumergir una toalla de mano. Se arrodilla en el piso, delante de vos, y utiliza el paño empapado para limpiar tu rostro de los restos de las lágrimas que lloraste. Sigue susurrando palabras que no llegás a comprender porque estás demasiado agotado, pero la sensación de sus caricias en tu cara y el sonido de su voz son suficientes para calmarte al menos un poco, para devolverte algo de paz. Sigue resonando en tu cabeza como un eco muy lejano cada cosa dicha por ella, cada promesa, cada analogía… Y te das cuenta que todo es verdad, que todo nació desde el fondo de su corazón, ese mismo corazón que cuando late dice tu nombre, ese mismo corazón que nunca podría olvidar el sonido de tu voz, aunque ella perdiera la memoria.

Con tus dedos y sus dedos aún entrelazados te conduce de vuelta a la cama luego de pasada una cantidad de tiempo que no serías capaz de determinar, porque estás como en un limbo. Su cabeza y tu cabeza reposan sobre la misma almohada, otra vez la rodeás con tus brazos, otra vez ella te rodea con los suyos, otra vez las puntas de sus narices se tocan, otra vez su respiración se mezcla con tu respiración, otra vez su corazón late contra el tuyo.

Y otra vez te largás a llorar, con toda la fuerza de la que sos capaz, descargándote, desahogándote, tratando de limpiarte por dentro y por fuera, en completo silencio, con tu rostro enterrado en ese huequito entre su cuello y su hombro, con sus brazos alrededor tuyo y sus manos acariciando tu espalda. Como una criaturita que no puede contener la angustia, te largás a llorar. La opresión en el pecho no se va enseguida, más bien se vuelve más y más intensa con el llanto, pero al menos sabés que este desahogo sí va a servirte de algo, que este desahogo es exactamente lo que necesitás, y que ella no va a dejar de abrazarte, que no va a irse, que va a quedarse con vos para siempre, que no va a abandonarte.

_Va a estar todo bien._

Esa es la frase que llena tus oídos, tu mente, y tu interior mientras vas quedándote dormido, mientras el cansancio va envolviéndote, mientras todo alrededor tuyo se apaga, el llanto cesa de a poco prácticamente sin que te des cuenta, tus sollozos se vuelven más y más débiles, y te sumís en un sueño tranquilo, sin pesadillas, sin culpa, sin fantasmas que te persiguen, sin miedos. Porque sabés que estás durmiendo en sus brazos. Porque sabés que dentro de unas horas vas a despertar con ella aún en tus brazos, y que pase lo que pase, por el resto de tu vida, todas las mañanas que te queden por vivir, sean cuántas sean, ella va a estar ahí, con vos, como lo estuvo hoy en medio de un dolor tan hondo que dolía hasta en su mismísimo centro.

Porque sabés que nunca va a olvidarse de vos, aunque pierda la memoria, y porque ella está convencida de que nunca vas a olvidarla, incluso si como tu abuela estás destinado a perder la memoria.

Nunca se te va a olvidar su voz, aunque pierdas la memoria. 


	64. Té para dos, amargo a pesar de la miel

_Las tazas sobre el mantel,_

_La lluvia derramada._

_Un poco de miel,_

_Un poco de miel no basta._

Abrís los ojos sin siquiera recordar que horas atrás los habías cerrado; más bien es como si hubieras simplemente parpadeado en respuesta a una necesidad biológica natural que se satisface automáticamente, incorporada de tal manera que los humanos la llevan a cabo sin pensar y sin darse cuenta de que está sucediendo. Desconcertada, mirás a tú alrededor, y tu visión no tarda en ajustarse a la oscuridad supina en la que se halla sumergida la habitación.

Tardás unos segundos en reconocer dónde estás y por qué estás ahí, y luego inmediatamente procedés a separar cada sensación de la confusa y enredada madeja de apretados nudos que forman en tu adolorida cabeza, y recuperar la capacidad de funcionar con cierta coherencia, de la cual generalmente carecés durante un minuto o dos después de despertarte, cuando estás atontada, adormecida, entumecida y embotada.

Lo primero que sentís es un peso muerto sobre tu cuerpo, lo cual definitivamente tiene mucho que ver con tus dificultades para respirar con normalidad, en lugar de tener que hacer llegar aire a tus pulmones con jadeos entrecortados que provocan punzadas de dolor en tu caja torácica, como esa molestia que uno siente en el costado luego de haber caminado una distancia muy larga o subir una colina (nunca subiste una colina, pero en tus años de universidad has caminado mucho, especialmente durante las horas de almuerzo, porque la mayor parte de las veces o estabas sola porque no tenías amigos, o no querías estar con tus supuestos 'amigos' porque te hacían sentir usada cada vez que te pedían que los ayudaras con los deberes o los trabajos prácticos). La agradable calidez que emana de ese cuerpo, combinada con la que emana el tuyo propio, probablemente es el motivo por el cual no tenés frío, aunque todo lo que estás vistiendo es un sweater y un jogging, sin un cobertor que te envuelva para protegerte del clima de Chicago, tan diferente al de Los Angeles.

Tony está literalmente recostado encima de vos, con sus noventa y cinco kilos de músculo aplastando tus cincuenta y dos kilos de piel y huesos (a los dieciséis años habías llegado a pesar cuarenta y siete kilos – y aún así te veías gorda -, pero tuviste que aumentar hasta llegar al peso ideal para tu estatura y esforzarte para mantenerlo, porque es totalmente necesario que estés en estado físico adecuado para poder trabajar como agente en el gobierno, ayudando a prevenir catástrofes y salvando vidas, haciendo uso de tu inteligencia en algo que te apasionó con locura desde tu primer día en División). Los cuarenta y tres kilos de diferencia entre ustedes no se notan, porque su peso está muy bien distribuido entre sus trabajados músculos, su espalda ancha, sus huesos grandes y su contextura, pero siempre que las cosas se tornan apasionadas entre los dos él se preocupa todo el tiempo por no aplastarte; es visible en sus ojos el miedo que tiene de hacerte daño físicamente sin querer, es una obsesión, algo de lo que está pendiente casi tanto como lo está de ir despacio y no salirse de control. Es casi tangible la ternura, la delicadeza con la que suele tocarte, como si temiera romperte, como si temiera destrozar – sin proponérselo – tu fragilidad, como si no fueras corpórea y pudieras desaparecer o hacerte añicos si él accidentalmente te lastimara con su fuerza, que es muchísima más que la tuya.

Lo último que recordás de la noche anterior es que estabas tendida en la cama sobre tu costado y él tendido en el suyo, las cabezas de los dos reposando sobre la misma almohada, tu frente y su frente presionando una contra la otra, tus brazos envolviéndolo, la punta de tu nariz tocando la punta de su nariz, tus manos acariciando su espalda y su cabello, su respiración mezclándose con tu respiración. Él había estado llorando durante un largo rato con su rostro – rojo, húmedo y afiebrado – enterrado en el hueco entre tu hombro y tu cuello, mientras vos lo calmabas con tus susurros en su oído. Los sollozos habían ido disminuyendo hasta convertirse en quejidos apenas audibles, hasta extinguirse, hasta que un último sonido ahogado subió por su garganta y salió de sus labios, que él tenía presionados contra tu hombro, y después de eso el silencio fue completo. Recordás haber pasado una cantidad indefinida de tiempo viéndolo dormir, observando sus facciones más relajadas, pasando las yemas de tus dedos sobre la enrojecida e irritada piel de su cara (habías tomado su cabeza muy despacio procurando no despertarlo y la habías posado junto a la tuya en la almohada, para que pudiera respirar y no se sofocara), cuidándolo de las pesadillas que pudieran aparecer para asustarlo y alterarlo. Luego habías parpadeado… y lo que pareció ser un segundo después abriste los ojos para descubrir que habían pasado, por lo menos, unas cuatro o cinco horas durante las cuales estuviste presa de un sueño profundo e ininterrumpido.

Es obvio que durante la noche él debe haber cambiado de posición sin siquiera despertar, por instinto, hasta quedar con su cuerpo encima del tuyo, su cabeza sobre tu pecho, aferrándose a vos como si su vida dependiera de eso, rodeándote con sus brazos con tanta fuerza como la que es posible emplear a los humanos, como si su intención hubiera sido la de asegurarse que no lo dejarías nunca, que al despertar a la mañana siguiente te encontrarías ahí, dándole calor. Como si hubiera querido pasar lo que quedaba de tiempo hasta la llegada del alba escuchando los latidos acompasados de tu corazón, susurrando cada uno de ellos el nombre de su único y absoluto dueño, aquél nombre que jamás podría caer en el olvido: _su_ nombre.

Una de tus manos acaricia su cabello, mientras que la otra recorre su espalda. Él está sumergido en un sueño tan pesado que dudás notaría si los miembros de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres se apretujaran en el pequeño espacio que hay entre el centro del cuarto, donde está la cama, y la puerta del pequeño baño, y comenzaran a tocar la Quinta Sinfonía de Beethoven a todo volumen: Tony simplemente seguiría inmutable. No podés culparlo: vos también, después de situaciones agotadoras, extenuantes y demoledoras en lo físico y en lo emocional, necesitás dormir por tiempo indefinido, para que la mente se recupere y distienda un poco, para recobrar lucidez. Por su semblante tranquilo y relajado podés deducir que en su cabeza no está aconteciendo una sucesión de pesadillas angustiosas; después de lo que sucedió la madrugada en que Teri Bauer fue asesinada por Nina, Tony tuvo un período muy largo durante el cual durmió por casi dos semanas, levantándose a regañadientes sólo para comer algo, y luego cuando tuvo que tratar de seguir adelante con lo que podría denominarse 'vida cotidiana', el insomnio y las pesadillas lo persiguieron por meses, impidiéndole caer en un sueño sereno y convirtiéndolo en una persona triste, ansiosa, nerviosa y aterrada de cerrar los ojos por miedo a lo que su subconsciente fabricaría dentro de los confines de su mente para torturarlo (todas cosas que te ha confesado sólo a vos, en una de las escasas ocasiones en las que hablaron – brevemente – sobre aquello ocurrido hace más de un año y medio). Ayer pensaste que quizá el trauma que ha significado perder a su abuela tan súbitamente le causaría insomnio o dificultades para conciliar el sueño y que se pasaría toda la noche dando sobresaltos y llorando, pero tus pensamientos, es obvio, estaban errados: el hombre que tenés dormido en tus brazos luce sosegado, y el gesto en su rostro es uno de inocencia y dulzura muy similar al que tenía en esas fotos que viste, cuando era un bebé de apenas días que descansaba tranquilo en su cunita, envuelto en una manta, ajeno a cualquier dolor o sufrimiento, desconociendo de qué está hecho el mundo al que acababa de llegar.

Te gusta verlo dormir. Es siempre él quien te observa a vos mientras dormís en sus brazos, siempre él quien se despierta en medio de la madrugada o mucho antes del horario en que está programada la alarma que anuncia el momento de empezar el día, sólo para acariciarte y estudiar tus facciones relajadas, como si quisiera memorizarlas para dibujarte después. Casi todas las mañanas abrís los ojos para encontrarte con los suyos cargados de devoción y ternura, diciendo mucho sin emitir sonido alguno; más apropiado sería expresarlo de esta manera: con su mirada él atrapa y condensa el silencio para que no se escuche otra cosa que el lenguaje de su corazón repitiendo tu nombre con cada latido, mientras que el Universo alrededor de los dos desaparece, y con el Universo todo lo que lo forma, para que puedas concentrarte en esas palabras que su corazón dice y que solamente vos entendés, como si se tratara de un idioma muy antiguo y difícil de comprender que hasta ahora ninguna mujer que no seas vos ha sabido descifrar. Y como si el lenguaje de su corazón no alcanzara para decirte cuánto te adora, casi todas las mañanas él rompe el silencio para susurrarte al oído que ama verte sonreír en tus sueños, porque esa sonrisa en la que se curvan tus labios es la única y tangible evidencia de que estás soñando con cosas lindas (_cosas lindas_ léase: soñás con él).

Es él quien siempre te observa dormida, acurrucada contra su pecho, contenta de estar en el lugar más seguro del mundo con la persona que siempre va a protegerte de cualquier cosa que pueda hacerte mal, vulnerable y absolutamente consciente de la terrible dependencia que a él te une, esa dependencia que amás con la misma locura con la que él ama depender de vos.

Es lindo poder verlo dormir a él, relajado y tranquilo, escuchar su respiración acompasada, como si la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior entre sollozos antes de caer rendidos uno junto al otro hubiera servido para proporcionarle algo de paz, algo de alivio.

Dejás que tus dedos acaricien su frente, su cabello, dejás que tu otra mano recorra su espalda. La posición en la que estás – tumbada boca arriba, con él encima tuyo, aferrándose a vos como si su existencia y sanidad mental dependieran puramente de ello y de nada más – no es precisamente cómoda, pero la verdad es que no te importa mucho. No te importa el leve dolor en una de tus costillas, ni la ligera presión que sentís en el pecho, o la falta de circulación y hormigueo en tu pierna derecha. Podrías jurar con total honestidad que no se te ocurre mejor lugar en el que estar, no se te ocurriría estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera éste: con él, los dos juntitos en una cama de una plaza, abrazados, cuidándolo, haciéndole bien, curándole las heridas con la misma dulzura con la que él ha estado curando las que vos llevás en el alma durante estos últimos dos meses.

Hay un pequeño reloj despertador sobre la mesita de noche que se haya a un costado, y ves por el rabillo del ojo los números grandes y rojos devolviéndote la mirada, anunciando que son las cinco de la mañana con un minuto. El aparatito está programado para sonar a las siete, porque ése es el horario en que los padres de Tony dijeron convenía levantarse para prepararse para el servicio religioso que tendrá lugar en la Iglesia antes del entierro en el pequeño cementerio de la capilla. Dormirte otra vez, aunque lo intentaras, resultaría imposible, por lo que tenés dos horas de 'tiempo muerto' antes de que la pequeña alarma comience a hacer barullo y él se despierte sobresaltado para apagarla tan rápido como posible, como suele hacer a diario, para que sean sus besos y mimos los que te den los buenos días y no el martilleo insoportable de un reloj digital. Podés pasar esas dos horas con él en tus brazos, reconfortándolo, cuidándolo, escuchando los sonidos de su respiración y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón contra tu pecho.

Cuando volvés a fijarte en los números rojos y grandes que aparecen en la pantallita del radio reloj, notás que el tiempo está pasando mucho más lento de lo que imaginabas: pensaste que serían a lo sumo las seis menos diez de la mañana, pero solamente era las cinco con diez minutos. Por tus labios se cuela un largo suspiro. El dolor en una de tus costillas es demasiado intenso como para ignorarlo, y la pierna derecha te hormiguea tanto que ya casi perdió toda su sensibilidad. Seguís teniendo problemas para respirar sin dificultad y la molestia en el costado se acentúa, y sin embargo no querés moverte, porque si él está abrazándote así, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si te necesitara a vos para poder tener alivio y consuelo, como si fueras todo lo que precisa, como si no quisiera que lo dejaras nunca, es porque realmente te necesita, porque su alma malherida realmente necesita sentir esa conexión que tiene con tu alma, sentir ese calor que se genera entre tu cuerpo y su cuerpo, sentir tus pulsaciones, respirar tu perfume, saber que estás ahí mimándolo, saber que estás ahí en caso de que las pesadillas lo ataquen súbitamente (aunque no creés que lo hagan, porque en el fondo sos consciente de que _tu presencia _es lo que aleja a esas pesadillas).

Mientras con tus manos acariciás su espalda, su cuello, su nuca, su cabeza, tus ojos van del semblante relajado y cargado de paz del hombre que tenés acurrucado encima de vos, al cielo raso pintado de un blanco nacarado que no llegás a vislumbrar por la falta de luz, por lo cual a tus ojos es tan negro como el resto del cuarto y todo lo que forma parte de él, porque la habitación sigue sumida en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Y observando esa oscuridad es que comenzás a recordar un sueño que tuviste anoche, un sueño que por algún motivo te resulta familiar. Al tratar de rescatar y unir los pedazos que van cruzando tu mente y desfilando ante vos como flashes que no llegás a comprender, te da la sensación de que ya habías tenido ese sueño en otra ocasión, pero no podés recordar cuándo, y tampoco podés encontrarle un significado.

Entre esa maraña enredada de pensamientos que quieren surgir a la superficie, más o menos toma forma algo así como un océano gigante, hondo y profundo, de aguas oscuras. En una orilla estás vos, en otra orilla está él, y en el medio el agua negra. A medida que vas acordándote de pequeños detalles, a medida que vas tomando los pedacitos del sueño y uniéndolos unos con otros hasta formar una imagen dentro de todo entendible, te das cuenta que para tu subconsciente ese mar era enorme. Te acordás también de haber visto sus ojos brillando, mirándote con ansias y con necesidad, con la misma locura dulce y descontrolada con la que vos lo mirabas a él, y él con su mirada te pedía que fueras a buscarlo, que fueras a socorrerlo, que te lanzaras dentro de las aguas heladas y comenzaras a nadar para llegar a sus brazos…

No sabés bien qué sucedía luego en el sueño, pero de pronto todo se convertía en una pesadilla, y vos te ahogabas, las aguas oscuras te tragaban, una fuerza mayor que la que vos estabas usando para nadar te tiraba hacia abajo, queriendo hundirte, queriendo hacer que desaparezcas… Después de eso, sos incapaz de captar cualquier otra cosa entre los retazos desordenados y nublados que no terminan de encajar unos con otros, pero el cuadro principal es bastante más claro de lo que lo son las piezas si se las miran por separado: un océano entre los dos, él en una orilla y vos en la otra, la desesperación de no poder llegar consumiéndote, la sensación de ahogarte, de no poder respirar…

No estás segura de haber tenido ese sueño antes, y sin embargo resulta tan familiar lo que recordás de él… El océano entre los dos, Tony mirándote con gesto de súplica, tu desesperación, tu necesidad de llegar a él, la sensación de ahogo, tu pecho cerrándose, tus pulmones sin una gota de oxígeno de la cual alimentarse, una fuerza superior a la que vos tenés para nadar contra la corriente arrastrándote hacia abajo, queriendo impedir que llegues a sus brazos, al lugar al que pertenecés, el lugar en el que debés estar, el lugar en el que él te necesita…

De pronto te falta el aire _de verdad_ y un dolor te perfora por dentro, justo a la altura del estómago, pero nada tiene que ver con el peso de su cuerpo sobre el peso del tuyo; recordar destellos fugaces de ese sueño te ahoga tanto como si una mano invisible de pronto te hubiera tomado de la nuca y obligado a meter la cabeza en un cubo de agua helada, haciendo fuerza para impedir que respires. Jadeás varias veces, cerrás los ojos y mantenés los párpados apretados queriendo que las imágenes de ese océano entre ambos se vayan, que las imágenes del sueño (mejor dicho, de la pesadilla) desaparezcan, que se disuelvan, pero el aire no llega a tus pulmones, y los recuerdos de esa horrible mezcla hecha por tu subconsciente sólo se vuelve más vívida.

Es tonto, ¿no? Asustarte por algo así es tonto. Fue una pesadilla nada más, ¿no? No tiene por qué significar nada específico.

Esos son tus pensamientos mientras seguís acariciando su cuello y su espalda, tratando de concentrarte en el sonido suave y dulce de su respiración relajada (a diferencia de la tuya, que se dificulta cada vez más), y no hacer caso a las voces que se multiplican en tu cabeza, bulliciosas y cargadas de frases que _no_ querés escuchar. No hoy, no ahora, no cuando él te necesita y vos no podés darte el lujo de caer quebrada. No cuando en menos de dos horas él va a tener que despertar para enfrentarse a uno de los peores días de su vida, para decir adiós a su abuela, precisando con cada paso a dar que vos estés sosteniéndolo, susurrando en su oído que todo va a estar bien, que siempre vas a estar con él, cuidándolo.

Ese sueño no tiene por qué significar nada específico.

Fue un sueño, una pesadilla, nada más que eso.

¿Entonces por qué seguís sintiéndote ahogada? ¿Por qué sentís oleadas de desesperación pura corriendo por tus venas, acelerando tu corazón, que mientras dormías con él en tus brazos había latido al mismo ritmo que el suyo?

La taquicardia te provoca náuseas. Tratar de no recordar esa pesadilla que por algún motivo te disgusta tanto sólo logra que pienses más y más en ella, que nuevas imágenes resurjan de entre los confines de tu mente y te ataquen. Sentís la acidez quemándote en la garganta, y la necesidad de vomitar se vuelve más y más intensa a medida que tu cabeza estalla con el sonido de las voces que habitan dentro de ella.

_Es obvio por qué soñaste eso, Michelle_ te dicen. _Ya lo habías soñado antes. No lo recordabas, pero lo soñaste antes. Ese océano inmenso que sólo se agranda y que parece cada vez más y más largo, más y más profundo, con sus aguas negras y heladas… Ese océano en medio de los dos que no podés cruzar porque te vence el cansancio, porque no tenés fuerzas suficientes, porque aunque intentes no lo lográs, porque la desesperación que te apabulla te juega en contra y te hunde, porque hay una fuerza superior queriendo ahogarte, ese océano representa a su familia. Su familia no te quiere en su vida, no te quieren en su casa, y así como vos estás dispuesta a luchar hasta morir, ellos seguramente también tengan predisposición para luchar (su madre, sobre todo). Va a hacer todo lo posible por hundirte, por ahogarte. Siempre lo supiste, por eso tuviste este sueño antes, mucho antes de conocer a su familia ayer cuando llegaron desde Los Angeles: siempre, dentro tuyo, tuviste la certeza de que _algo_ iba a salir mal, de que _alguien_ iba a tratar de separarlos, de que no todo sería perfecto, porque no hay cuento de hadas perfecto, porque todo cuento de hadas necesita una bruja. Pensaste que la que complicaría las cosas sería Carrie, ¿no? Pero ahora es evidente que las complicaciones van a venir por otro lado: su madre (¿no viste cómo te mira?) sería capaz de ponerlo a él en una punta del mundo y a vos en otra, cavar un pozo enorme tan profundo como humanamente posible, y obligarte a cruzarlo a nado, con el firme propósito de querer hundirte atándote piedras imaginarias al cuello. _

_Basta_ grita otra voz. _Basta, basta, basta, basta, basta_. Estás negada a seguir oyendo esas interpretaciones de tu sueño (o pesadilla, para ser más específicos), no porque las consideres estúpidas, si no porque pensás que desmereciéndolas van a ser menos ciertas.

No querés pensar en eso hoy.

Fue un sueño, fue solamente un sueño, un sueño del que no te despertaste perturbada, un sueño que no recordaste inmediatamente al despertar si no después mientras mirabas el cielo raso, un sueño solamente, un sueño cuyo significado no tendría que interesarte, un sueño que deberías esforzarte por olvidar, por quitarte de la cabeza, porque hoy tenés que protegerlo a él, protegerlo de su dolor, ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie, ayudarlo a sostenerse, ayudarlo a sanar. No tenés que pensar en su familia, no tenés que pensar en lo que ellos opinan de vos, no tenés que pensar en las brujas que existen forzosamente en todo cuento de hadas. Tenés que pensar en él.

Querés inhalar y exhalar un par de veces para relajar los músculos tensos, pero el peso de su cuerpo sobre el tuyo te lo impide, por lo cual tus intentos resultan en una punzada de dolor abdominal, que luego se convierte en una molestia mucho más fuerte, como si estuvieran estrujándote el estómago. Otra oleada de náuseas te ataca, y esta vez sabés que va a costarte contenerte.

Te laten los oídos y la sangre se te acumula en las sienes, te duele muchísimo la panza, sentís un ardor horrible subiendo por tu garganta, debido a la taquicardia tu corazón late desaforado, los ojos se te nublan y la habitación da vueltas a tu alrededor porque estás súbitamente mareada, el estómago se te contrae en un puño y un sabor ácido te invade la boca…

Necesitás vomitar.

Definitivamente salir de entre sus brazos – que te envuelven con la misma fuerza con la que un náufrago debe aferrarse a la única tabla de la que pudo hacerse antes de que la embarcación se hundiera, dejándolo solo a su suerte en medio del mar – y ponerte de pie es la parte más difícil. Sin embargo, de alguna manera lográs terminar parada junto a la cama. Tus ojos nublados vislumbran una sombra, la de su cuerpo, que sigue tendido boca abajo, aún profundamente dormido, con sus brazos vacíos después de haber estado toda la noche cerrados alrededor de tu figura, pero no son más que sombras lo que ves, porque estás tan mareada que aparecen manchas claras en tu retina. Una sensación abrumadora que has sentido otras veces justo antes de descomponerte sacude tu anatomía de arriba abajo, y las rodillas se te doblan y tiemblan como si fueran de gelatina blanda. La acidez aumenta, las náuseas se acentúan, y la pierna entumecida debido al hormigueo por la falta de circulación durante las horas en las que estuviste anidada bajo el calor de su cuerpo flanquea un poco cuando querés dar un par de pasos en dirección al cuarto de baño, que en tu estado se te antoja está a dos millones de kilómetros y no a escaso metro y medio.

Tratás de hacer el menor ruido posible y rogás no tropezar con nada, mientras con una mano apoyada en la pared vas dando tumbos en dirección a la puerta, procurando no despertarlo (aunque en el fondo, hay una partecita tuya a la que le gustaría que se despertara, que fuera corriendo a cargarte en brazos para que no tengas que caminar, que se arrodillara junto a vos en el suelo y te acariciara y consolara. Es un pensamiento egoísta, por supuesto; él necesita descansar tanto como pueda antes de tener que enfrentar todo lo que tendrá que enfrentar este día, y además, hay otra partecita tuya que no quiere que él te vea _así_).

Llegás al baño, entonces, y apenas tenés tiempo de cerrar la puerta detrás de vos y abrir el grifo para dejar correr el agua y amortiguar el ruido de las arcadas (algo que aprendiste de tu mamá: cuando ella estaba demasiado destruida por sus excesos con el alcohol y su organismo le pasaba factura, se encerraba en el baño y abría la canilla porque pensaba que así no la escucharían vomitar; ella pensaba que vos no te dabas cuenta, pero que tuvieras siete u ocho años no significaba que fueras estúpida). Vacías el contenido de tu estómago dentro de la taza del váter; te duele muchísimo la panza, tu cabeza sigue dando vueltas, y el mareo alcanza su punto más fuerte antes de ir de a poco disminuyendo, hasta que finalmente podés abrir los ojos y enfocarlos, pero enseguida los volvés a cerrar. Respirás hondo un par de veces, y levantás tus párpados pesados una vez que tu corazón ya ha dejado de latir desaforado contra tus costillas.

No es la angustia lo que hizo que te sintieras así de pronto, ni esas emociones encontradas que despertaron los recuerdos del sueño (de la pesadilla) que tuviste anoche, aquella en la que él se encuentra en una orilla y vos en otra, con un océano separándolos y la desesperación y necesidad consumiéndolos a tal punto que las fuerzas se te agotan y te ahogas. No es la falta de descanso y los nervios acumulados de este fin de semana, no es el terrible dolor que pasás al verlo a él sufriendo, no tiene nada que ver con tu situación emocional. Es algo biológico, fisiológico, que no está relacionada con la maraña de nudos hechos de pensamientos, suposiciones, recuerdos, interpretaciones e impresiones que tenés hecha en la cabeza.

Náuseas, molestias abdominales, mareos… Sabés a qué pertenecen estos síntomas que te atacaron súbitamente. Y francamente, no podés creer tu mala suerte. Sencillamente no podés. Ése es el pensamiento que cruza tu mente mientras te frotás las doloridas sienes con dos dedos y tratás de reponerte, arrodillada en el suelo de baldosas frías, toda despeinada y en pijama, después de haber aliviado el ardor y la acidez en tu garganta al vomitar.

Hay mujeres que son como relojes suizos, que tienen la certeza de que en tal o cual fecha van a estar indispuestas sin excepción alguna. Vos sos parte del porcentaje de irregulares que pueden terminar un ciclo menstrual en enero y no tener el siguiente hasta marzo. Desde que tuviste tu primer ciclo menstrual a los trece años, nunca fuiste regular. A veces pasan dos o tres meses entre período y período, otras veces pasan sólo veinte días. Tu irregularidad se acentuó aún más cuando empezaste a trabajar para el gobierno, con todo el estrés, responsabilidades, peligros y sacrificios que ello implica, por lo cual te acostumbraste a tener períodos menstruales esporádicos, que de acuerdo con todas las ginecólogas que visitaste son más normales y frecuentes que lo que la mayoría piensa. Para una persona ordenada, histérica y controladora como sos vos, el hecho de que a tus ovarios les guste jugar a la ruleta rusa no te causa ni pizca de gracia: quisieras ser de esas que pueden anotar en un almanaque la fecha de su último ciclo sabiendo que tendrán el siguiente dentro de veintiocho días – ni uno más ni uno menos – y estar preparada, que no te agarre de sorpresa y desprevenida.

Cuando sí tenés tus ciclos, los síntomas del síndrome premenstrual son terribles, y te sentís como si una aplanadora te hubiera pasado por encima: te agarran ataques de náuseas y tenés que alimentarte con té y pedacitos de pan tostado, porque tu estómago no puede tolerar más sin vomitarlo; los mareos son constantes, no podés mover la cabeza para arriba o para abajo sin que se te nuble la vista y te dé vuelta todo; los ojos te arden de tanto tenerlos fijos en el monitor de la computadora; las jaquecas te parten el cráneo al medio; el dolor abdominal es tan fuerte que no podés dormir de noche; los calambres que te agarran son de esos que te atraviesan y te impiden respirar. Es un castigo que dura entre cinco y siete días, y si bien no tenés que soportarlo doce veces al año como muchas mujeres, con las seis o siete que te tocan es más que suficiente.

El último ciclo que tuviste terminó justo antes de que tu vida diera un vuelvo como consecuencia de lo ocurrido en ese fatídico 4 de septiembre en el cual ayudaste a prevenir que los Estados Unidos comenzaran una tercera guerra mundial, te arriesgaste a perder tu libertad en el intento y finalmente te animaste a comerle la boca el hombre que desde hacía nueve meses venía moviéndote el piso y arrancándote suspiros, invadiendo tus sueños cada noche y haciendo que la sangre hirviera en tus venas cada vez que te respiraba cerca. Tendrías que haber supuesto que en cualquier momento empezarías con síntomas del síndrome premenstrual después de pasar septiembre y octubre sin que se presentara ninguno de ellos, pero lo pasaste por alto totalmente, ocupada y absorta como estuviste con todo el ajetreo que significó asumir las responsabilidades de tu nuevo puesto de trabajo, cumplir con ellas, ayudar a que la CTU empezara a ponerse en pie otra vez, colaborar con el FBI y el Servicio Secreto luego del atentado contra la vida del Presidente Palmer… Y estuvieron también los cambios en tu vida personal, por supuesto, que si bien la mayoría de ellos fueron buenos (mejores de los que alguna vez te hubieras atrevido a siquiera soñar), también estuvieron acompañados de su cuota de problemas: todo lo relacionado con Carrie, todo lo relacionado con Danny, y ahora el fallecimiento de la abuela de Tony, lo cual te provocó una terrible y devastadora angustia que si bien sólo sentís desde el viernes por la tarde, se ha extendido dentro tuyo y echado raíces como si se tratara de un dolor con el que venís cargando desde hace siglos; es que ha implicado muchas cosas, desde tener que hacer esfuerzos descomunales para mantenerlo a él en pie y curar sus heridas tan profundas e infectadas con culpa, miedos y remordimientos, hasta lidiar con esa parte de su familia que se llevó una sorpresa desagradable al descubrir que ahora hay alguien más que es parte de su vida (especialmente su madre, cuya reacción no podría haber sido más desalentadora y decepcionante para los dos).

Y ahora, como si no tuvieras suficiente que llevar en tus hombros, resulta que a tu cuerpo – ése que es tan irregular, ése que se comporta según le viene en gana, ése que es tan impredecible, ése a cuyas señales tenés que prestar mucha atención para saber bien qué mes sí y cuál mes no vas a tener que soportar una semana de molestias típicas del género femenino – se le ocurrió que es hora de que tengas el ciclo menstrual, y juzgando por los dolores en tu abdomen, las náuseas y ese mareo súbito que te sacudió de arriba abajo, va a ser una de esas veces en las que hasta el calmante más poderoso surte efectos no muy convincentes.

Siempre llevás en tu bolso las pastillas que tomás para aplacar los síntomas. Un solo comprimido – si tenés suerte – disminuye los mareos, las ganas de vomitar y los calambres estomacales durante unas ocho o nueve horas, y las sensaciones se reducen considerablemente a un poco de acidez, y alguna que otra punzada en el abdomen, nada que no pueda permitirte funcionar como un ser humano normal. Si tomás el analgésico ahora, probablemente empieces a sentirte mejor en unos diez o veinte minutos; podés volver a la cama, acurrucarte en sus brazos, cerrar los ojos, respirar hondo un par de veces y dejar que el calor de su cuerpo contra el tuyo junto con los efectos de la medicina ayuden a tus adoloridos y tensos músculos a relajarse. Con suerte, vas a estar compuesta para cuando el despertador suene a las siete en punto.

Aferrándote a los bordes del lavabo con una fuerza tal que tus nudillos se ponen blancos, inhalás y exhalás con los ojos fijos en el espejo, el cual devuelve un reflejo que muestra a una joven de ojos orientales de aspecto cansado, y tez muy pálida y demacrada. Es horrible la forma en que tu cuerpo reacciona a tu ciclo menstrual: estás bien, y de repente al segundo siguiente caes destruida, hecha una ruina, temblando, vomitando, con los músculos rígidos y adoloridos. No sabés qué harías si tuvieras que pasar por esto todos los meses del año, doce veces por año.

Te lavás los dientes, las manos, la cara; el agua tibia es como una caricia relajante (y si no fuera porque estás en una casa ajena, te darías una ducha y quedarías acurrucada bajo el chorro de agua al menos durante una hora; eso siempre te ayuda a sentirte muchísimo mejor, es una terapia a la que recurrís seguido cuando tenés cada músculo y cada hueso triturado).

El dolor de cabeza está transformándose en jaqueca, te das cuenta, y la presión sobre la nuca es cada vez mayor: todo el tejido nervioso en esa zona debe estar endurecido, prendido fuego. Va a ser mejor que tomes ese comprimido pronto, porque si dejás que los síntomas sigan avanzando, en menos de media hora te vas a encontrar de nuevo arrodillada junto al váter, vomitando.

Volvés a la habitación, con la sensación de las náuseas aún presente en la garganta, pero al menos ya no estás mareada y podés ver bien las formas de los objetos que llenan el cuarto oscuro. Distinguís la silueta de Tony, que sigue tendido boca abajo, respirado acompasadamente, profundamente dormido; se ha movido apenas, hasta quedar con el rostro enterrado en la almohada, y tiene los brazos cerrados contra su pecho, como si en sueños siguiera abrazándote. Una sonrisa suave cruza tus facciones, y durante unos segundos lo observás sumida en absoluto silencio.

No te gusta la idea de tener que andar a las cinco de la mañana por la casa de los padres de Tony, bajando y subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina y luego de vuelta al piso de arriba, abriendo la alacena en búsqueda de un vaso, mientras el resto de su familia – él incluido – duerme plácidamente. No es tu casa, no te sentís cómoda porque sabés que muchos de ellos no te quieren ahí, y aún si todos te hubieran recibido ayer con los brazos abiertos, de todos modos seguiría pareciéndote mal andar cerca del alba por una casa que no es la tuya. Pero te cuesta mucho tragar pastillas (porque una vez cuando tenías cuatro años te ahogaste con uno de esos caramelos duros; estuviste sin respirar casi un minuto entero con el pedazo de dulce atravesado en el medio de la garganta, tosiendo desesperada, toda roja, con lágrimas abnegando tus ojos, hasta que tu abuela logró que lo escupieras). Necesitás tomar un vaso de agua entero, no podés pasarlo en seco o conformarte con lo poco que puedas recolectar de la canilla del lavabo del baño haciendo un cuenco con las manos, porque desde ese pequeño incidente que ocurrió cuando eras chica, tomar pastillas te genera cierta impresión, cierta sensación de que va a quedar atascada en medio de tu garganta como sucedió con ese caramelo duro que tragaste sin querer.

Las opciones que se te presentan entonces son: A) ir a la cocina vos, servirte un vaso con agua, tomar el analgésico, volver a la cama; B) despertar a Tony y pedirle que vaya a la cocina a buscarte un vaso con agua (después de todo, _ése_ es su hogar y nadie lo miraría raro si lo encontraran en algún pasillo a las cinco de la madrugada); C) sufrir estoicamente de los dolores abdominales, náuseas, mareos y retorcijones hasta las siete de la mañana, esperando pacientemente a que la alarma suene, él se despierte y puedas contarle que te sentís mal, y te acompañe a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua.

Obviamente, despertarlo no es una alternativa viable, porque necesita tanto descanso como posible. Si no se despertó él solo cuando saliste de la cama y fuiste al baño a vomitar, entonces eso quiere decir que está tan molido que ni una topadora excavando al lado suyo o un terremoto podrían perturbar su sueño. Además, él necesita descansar, necesita reponer fuerzas y energías después de lo agotado y exhausto – tanto físicamente como emocionalmente – que quedó luego del sábado que tuvieron ayer. Sabés que iría a buscarte un vaso con agua corriendo con tal de ayudarte para que te sientas mejor, pero no te parece que tu síndrome premenstrual sea un problema con el que debés cargarlo cuando él tiene otras cosas mucho peores a las que enfrentarte. Te encantaría que te mimara, pero amar a una persona significa no ser egoísta y anteponer sus necesidades a las propias, y es evidente que Tony necesita descansar para poder afrontar este día tan triste más de lo que vos necesitás que él te cuide porque simplemente te duele la panza y estás mareada.

Aguantar hasta las siete de la mañana tampoco es una opción. Vos sos su sostén, de lo que él se agarra, a lo que él se aferra, y precisa que estés entera para cuidarlo, consolarlo, escucharlo, sanar todas las heridas que tiene surcándole el alma. No vas a poder hacerlo si dejás que los síntomas sigan apoderándose de tu organismo, debilitándote y llevándote a ese estado en el que apenas podés mantenerte despierta y necesitás entrar en hibernación para recuperarte de los vómitos, los dolores y los calambres. No podés estar totalmente dedicada a él si tenés los nervios prendidos fuego y tu anatomía completa a merced de toda clase de malestares que la espera acentuaría. Por experiencia, aprendiste que tenés que empezar a toma analgésicos cada ocho horas en cuanto te agarra el primer mareo para que el cuadro no empeore, y en las dos o tres ocasiones en las que no lo hiciste, terminaste destruida durante una semana, porque ninguna píldora era suficiente para aplacarlos del todo.

Entonces tu única opción es la de salir al pasillo, caminar por él, bajar la escalera, ir a la cocina, servirte agua en un vaso, tomar la pastilla, y luego desandar los pasos andados hasta llegar de vuelta a la habitación, a los brazos de tu osito de peluche en tamaño natural.

Agachándote con cuidado para no volver a sufrir un mareo, buscaste a tientas en tu bolso – que había quedado a un costado contra la puerta del placar – y encontraste el pequeño pastillero de plástico color marfil donde siempre llevás aspirinas, ibuprofeno, antifebril; con un trabajo como el tuyo te acostumbraste a siempre tener analgésicos a mano, porque cuando uno está bajo las órdenes del Presidente de la Nación para proteger a miles de vidas inocentes, no puede darse el lujo de tomarse un día libre porque le duele un poco la cabeza, mucho menos ahora que sos la segunda en comando de la Unidad Antiterrorista.

No va a tomarte más que cinco minutos escabullirte fuera del cuarto, bajar las escaleras procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, ir a la cocina, servirte un vaso con agua, tomar el comprimido y regresar para quedarte con él, viéndolo dormir o relajada a su lado, esperando a que pase el dolor mientras los números en el reloj despertador cambian cada sesenta segundos, acercándose cada vez más a la hora en la que el aparatito está programado para sonar.

_En teoría_, no debería tomarte más que unos cinco minutos.

Lo primero que percibís al salir del cuarto de Tony y cerrar la puerta detrás de vos, es el olor a lluvia y el ruido de las gotas golpeando furiosamente contra el tejado y la acera, salpicando el vidrio empañado de la pequeña ventana que hay al final del corredor, apenas iluminado por una lámpara de pie, arrojando una cálida luz anaranjada. No habías oído la tormenta en el apogeo de su furia antes, probablemente porque las paredes de las habitaciones deben ser muy gruesas, y en la de Tony no hay ventana. La alfombra se siente suave bajo tus pies y te hace cosquillas en las plantas, pero es una sensación agradable. Bajás la escalera sin que ningún peldaño cruja, y abrís la puerta de la sala de estar sin que rechine (es evidente que la familia Almeida tiene su casa muy bien cuidada).

Sigilosamente, descalza y en pijama, con todos tus rulos desordenados y desprolijamente aprisionados por una bandita elástica, llegás a la puerta de la cocina, que está cerrada, con el pastillero fuertemente sujeto en una de tus manos. Tomás el picaporte con la mano que tenés libre, y lo sentís frío al tacto.

Un segundo antes de girarlo, te das cuenta que vas a lamentar haberte levantado de la cama e ido a la planta baja, que hubiera sido preferible tragarte la píldora ayudada con un poco de agua de la canilla del baño sin chistar, o quedarte en la cama retorciéndote de dolor y pasar el resto del día con tus sienes siendo martilladas por la jaqueca. Podés llamarlo instinto, tal vez sea ese sexto sentido que se activa en los animales (después de todo, los seres humanos son también animales, aún si a diferencia de éstos tienen la capacidad de razonar, pensar y sentir) de reconocer el peligro cuando éste ronda cerca… Hay varias maneras de definirlo, y no te interesa analizarlas todas buscando la indicada, pero justo antes de girar el picaporte y abrir la puerta, ya sabías que lo que encontrarías del otro lado haría que te arrepintieras de haber bajado a la cocina, pastillero en mano, y que te preguntaras si no hubiera sido mucho mejor soportar los calambres en el estómago doblada de dolor hasta las siete de la mañana.

La persona que está allí, de pie frente a las hornallas esperando a que hierva el agua que puso a calentar en una reluciente pava de metal, se sorprende al verte de pie bajo el marco de madera de la puerta, con un sweater y un jogging que te quedan gigantes, tus bucles indomables más salvajes que nunca, la piel de tu rostro de un color mortecino, luciendo como si una topadora te hubiera pasado por encima varias veces o como si acabaras de llegar de cruzar el desierto del Sahara de punta a punta. Lleva puesto un grueso batón rosa, el cabello oscuro recogido en un prolijo rodete, y pantuflas blancas cubren sus pies enfundados en medias de lana del mismo color. Es, quien con auténtico asombro te devuelve la mirada, la madre de Tony, que aparentemente decidió que le apetecía bajar a la cocina a prepararse algo para tomar a las cinco y media de la mañana.

¿Tan rebuscada puede ser tu suerte? Parecería hecho a propósito, como si quien sea que escribe el guión de tu vida estuviera dispuesto a meterte trabas, dificultades y situaciones incómodas por todas partes, simplemente por el macabro y cruel hecho de entretenerse viéndote haciendo malabares y peripecias para no caer de la cuerda floja y acabar en la fosa de los leones hambrientos.

¿Es posible que tu suerte pueda ser tan terriblemente rebuscada? Si esto le estuviera pasando a otra persona, estarías dividida entre sentir pena y lástima por ella, y querer reírte ante lo ridículo, improbable e incómodo de la situación.

Pero no está pasándole a otra persona, está pasándote a vos. Sos vos la que está ahí, de pie en el rellano de la puerta de la cocina de una casa que no es tu casa y en la que no sos más que una extraña de la cual desconfiar, con un sweater y un jogging que te quedan enormes porque son de tu novio, con un aspecto horrible y tu cabello hecho una calamidad, con el rostro pálido y la piel cetrina, y semblante de estar a punto de caer muy enferma.

La voz de Ana Almeida te arranca de esa burbuja en la que tu mente había caído consumida pensando y sopesando tu mala suerte, tu rebuscada, patética, irónica, graciosa, horrible suerte, devolviéndote a una realidad en la que el dolor abdominal es mucho más fuerte de lo que era cinco minutos atrás, tu corazón late otra vez contra tus costillas a un ritmo mayor que el normal, y bajo las plantas de tus pies descalzos el suelo de baldosas blancas se siente helado como si estuviera cubierto por una finísima capa de hielo.

"Michelle, ¿necesitabas algo?"

La pregunta fue hecha con total naturalidad, como si fuera normal verte dando vueltas por la casa a cualquier hora, y el tono podría haber sido descripto como amable. El aspecto de su rostro no ha sido tomado por expresión alguna, ni de enojo, ni de sorpresa, ni de intriga. Ni siquiera ha fruncido las cejas o hecho una mueca con los labios. Tampoco muestra mucho interés en tu aspecto desgreñado. Simplemente te observa, te observa con gesto vacío, y eso es mucho más frustrante y desconcertante que cualquier otra cosa, porque no podés leer sus ojos oscuros con la misma facilidad con la que leés los de Tony, por lo cual te es imposible saber qué está pensando en realidad, porque de algo estás segura: si bien en su cara no se ha dibujado ningún gesto, si bien de su rostro no se ha movido músculo alguno, _algo_ de vos tiene que estar pensando, _algún_ pensamiento tiene que haber cruzado su cabeza cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y vos apareciste de pie en el rellano luciendo como un pobre cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia. _Algo_ tiene que estar pensando, más allá de que en sus expresiones sea visible o no, más allá de que en sus expresiones pueda ser leído o no.

Querés dar una respuesta a su pregunta, pero tenés la sensación de que si abrís la boca vas a vomitar otra vez. Pero quedándote callada sólo vas a lucir como una idiota. Además, que la pobre mujer tenga problemas para comprender que cuando dos personas se aman las razas, culturas y costumbres no importan, que tenga problemas para confiar en que el corazón de su hijo no va a ser nuevamente roto, que tenga problemas para desprenderse del estereotipo que había formado en su cabeza para su futura nueva, que tenga problemas para aceptarte, no significa que vaya a hacerte daño. Es decir: quizá iniciando una conversación con ella estás arriesgándote a que te diga algo hiriente o que le dé una cuchillada a tu moral y autoestima, pero no creés que vaya a tomar un cuchillo del cajón de la mesada y a clavártelo en el estómago (aunque tal vez una cuchillada sea preferente al dolor que tenés en el abdomen, pensás con un dejo de amargura).

La acidez vuelve a bajar y a subir por tu garganta. A tus oídos llegan lejanos y distintas como por a través de un túnel los ruidos de la tormenta que está azotando a la ciudad de Chicago con furia. Te sentís como Harry Potter cuando tuvo que enfrentarse al dragón gigantesco en uno de los libros de la famosa autora británica, y el hecho de que en este instante cruce tu mente una comparación así casi hace que se te escape una risita ante lo absurdo y ridículo que te resulta que los engranajes de tu cabeza puedan funcionar con la rapidez suficiente como para traer a la superficie el recuerdo de una novela leída ya hace tiempo, un recuerdo tan tonto e infantil que parece inapropiado para el cuadro en el que estás. ¿Acaso tú subconsciente compara a la madre de Tony con un dragón? ¿Puede que tu subconsciente pueda alcanzar niveles tan infantiles y tan estúpidos?

Simplemente bajaste a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, le tenés que decir eso, nada más. ¿Tan difícil es, Michelle, decirle eso, que querés un vaso de agua para tomar un calmante? La mamá de Tony no va a negarte un vaso de agua. De hecho, Ana Almeida no parece ser la clase de mujer que le negaría un vaso de agua a nadie, ni siquiera a la mujer de origen distinto de la que su hijo dice estar enamorado. Simplemente tenés que decirle que te sentís mal, que bajaste a tomar un vaso de agua, que no pensabas que habría nadie más a esas horas en la cocina, disculparte, y regresar a la habitación luego de haber tomado el analgésico rápidamente.

Exhalás, te armás de valor. ¿Realmente necesitás armarte de valor para esto? No puede ser tan difícil, ¿por qué estás tomándolo así? Dios, Michelle, a veces sos tan terriblemente estúpida, a veces lo que sos fuera del trabajo se contradice tanto con aquella agente decidida dispuesta a sacrificar sus sueños y su libertad para salvar a los habitantes de su país. Has interrogado terroristas acusados de hacer explotar bombas que mataron a miles de inocentes, has interrogado a personas que ni siquiera pueden ser llamadas seres humanos de tanta maldad que tienen corriendo en las venas, has interrogado a la peor escoria que uno pueda imaginarse… No podés tenerle miedo a la madre de Tony, sencillamente es ridículo que te ponga nerviosa pedirle un vaso con agua.

Y sin embargo, acabás de exhalar para armarte de valor. Y sin embargo, preferirías estar en una sala fría y oscura tratando de sacarle información a un potencial criminal a estar en la cocina de la familia Almeida frente a tu suegra: al menos con el terrorista sabrías a qué te enfrentás, al menos con el terrorista llevarías las de ganar, al menos con el terrorista tendrías el control de la situación.

"Disculpe, señora Almeida…" es lo primero que atinás a balbucear con timidez, sujetando el pastillero hasta sentir dolor en los nudillos "Estaba… Quería…"

_Dios, Michelle, ¿acaso tenés cinco años? Tenés veinticuatro, si querés ganarte su respeto, no te comportes como una criatura, compórtate como una mujer._

"¿Puedo tomar un vaso de agua, por favor?" largás finalmente, con un tono tan firme que te sorprendés, porque por dentro estás temblando (aunque eso puede deberse al hecho de que cada músculo de tu cuerpo esté contrayéndose y aflojándose debido a los espasmos típicos del síndrome premenstrual) "No me siento bien, y necesito tomar un analgésico" levantás la mano que sostiene el pastillero para mostrárselo.

"Sí, por supuesto" contesta ella, con el mismo tono neutro, con el mismo dejo de amabilidad que una mujer tan bien educada como ella siempre debe tener impregnado en su voz, incluso cuando está dirigiéndose a alguien como vos, que evidentemente no le agrada del todo (por no crucificarte diciendo que directamente no le agradás para nada).

Se aparta un momento de la pava que se calienta sobre el crepitar de las llamas de la hornalla, y busca en la alacena un vaso de vidrio alto. Vos seguís de pie en el rellano de la puerta, muriéndote de timidez, rogando que no te agarre otro de esos mareos demoledores y abrumadores, rogando que no te haga preguntas, rogando que no te dé otro acceso de náuseas y tengas que vomitar, tratando de apartar de tu cabeza adolorida las imágenes del sueño que tuviste anoche, ese sueño que se empecina en seguir regresando, difuso y desordenado por momentos pero más vívido que nunca en otros. El ruido de la lluvia azotando la ciudad no ayuda mucho, tampoco, porque te recuerda a aquél del océano salvaje de tu pesadilla, agitándose y revolviéndose mientras vos tratabas de cruzarlo a nado, cada vez más débil, cada vez más cerca de sucumbir a la fuerza que hacía presión sobre vos para hundirte, para ahogarte.

La voz de Ana nuevamente te arranca de tus pensamientos sobre pesadillas y océanos que pretenden tragarte para que no llegues a la otra orilla, donde él te espera necesitado, herido y desesperado por abrazarte.

"¿Preferís agua natural o agua fría?"

"Agua natural está bien" respondés con una sonrisa tímida.

Respirás hondo otra vez, inconscientemente; inhalar para relajarte y calmar tus nervios podría estar convirtiéndose en un hábito, en algo que tu cuerpo hace automáticamente porque lo necesita para funcionar, como parpadear, por ejemplo.

Ana te extiende el vaso de agua, y vos lo agarrás con la mano que no está cerrada alrededor del pequeño pastillero. Sentís una nueva punzada en el estómago y otra oleada de náuseas subiendo por tu garganta, lo cual significa que a menos que tomes rápido algo que te calme, a la hora de empezar a prepararte para ir a la iglesia al servicio religioso, vas a estar o desmayada de dolor o doblada en dos vomitando otra vez.

"Gracias" esbozás otra sonrisa tímida.

"No hay de qué"

La pava comienza a silbar, y Ana la retira del fuego enseguida. La mujer parece estar nuevamente ocupada en sus cosas, pensás, mientras la ves buscando en la alacena una tetera de porcelana. Te metés la pastilla en la boca, tomás un largo sorbo de agua, y tirando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás tragás el comprimido. Odiás la sensación de la píldora deslizándose por tu garganta, porque siempre tenés la impresión de que el agua ingerida fue poca, que no será suficiente, y que te vas a ahogar. Volvés a inhalar en cuanto tus vías respiratorias se despejan, y luego de a grandes sorbos bebés el resto del contenido del vaso. Una oleada de alivio te recorre, porque sabés que en media hora, una hora como máximo, ya vas a estar sintiéndote muchísimo mejor.

Apenas llegás a separar los labios para agradecerle otra vez antes de regresar al piso de arriba, a la habitación de Tony, para echarte al lado suyo y verlo dormir hasta que el despertador dé las siete, o incluso quizá descansar los ojos durante ese ratito mientras tu organismo recobrar fuerzas, cuando la voz de Ana llega a tus oídos con un ofrecimiento:

"Michelle, ¿te gustaría tomar una taza de té conmigo?"

La mujer está de pie junto a la mesa de la cocina. Ya ha sacado la pava del fuego, y ha vertido el agua hirviendo en la hermosa tetera de porcelana que había tomado de una de las alacenas. Ves el azucarero, varios sacos de té en una cajita, un recipiente de acrílico con varios sobres de sacarina, un tarro de vidrio lleno de miel y dos rodajas de limón sobre un platito color blanco sobre un mantelito bordado que cubre la hermosa mesa.

"Quisiera que conversáramos de algunas cosas" agrega luego, antes de que tengas tiempo para contestar o para siquiera procesar sus palabras anteriores, al tiempo que deposita sobre la mesa dos tacitas hermosas con delicados detalles de florcitas en rosa y dorado, que hacen juego con el diseño de la tetera.

Te sentís súbitamente entumecida, y nada tiene que ver eso con los síntomas del síndrome premenstrual, o con el analgésico que acabás de tomar minutos atrás. Tenés nuevamente esa ya conocida sensación de estar observando cual espectadora una escena a la que no pertenecés, una escena de la que no sos parte, observando a dos personajes interactuar el uno con el otro desde afuera, desde un marco externo.

Pero no estás observando desde un marco externo, y éste no es un cuadro o una obra de teatro que analizar: esta sos vos, en la cocina de la casa de tu suegra, y la susodicha acaba de invitarte a tomar una taza de té porque quiere que 'conversen de algunas cosas'.

La misma mujer que ayer te hizo sentir poco bienvenida, la misma que desea su único hijo varón se case con una mujer de origen latino, la misma que tiene cierto receloso con cualquiera que trabaje en la CTU porque tiene miedo que ése lugar sea un criadero de traidoras todas listas para clavar puñales por la espalda en cuanto se les presenta oportunidad, esa misma mujer está invitándote a tomar una taza de té con ella, en este domingo lluvioso, cuando el reloj está cerca de dar las seis de la mañana, porque quiere conversar con vos de algunas cosas. Y la situación te pone nerviosa, sí, porque además no te sentís cien por ciento bien, porque sos tímida y vergonzosa, porque te cuesta hablar con desconocidos, porque tenés miedo de decir algo incorrecto...

Hay tantos motivos por los que la perspectiva de sentarte a tomar una taza de té con Ana Almeida te pone nerviosa, que podrías pasarte horas y horas enlistándolos y analizándolos con minuciosidad. Pero hay otro motivo, un único motivo que pesa mucho más que todas esas otras razones por las cuales tenés el impulso – aunque suene ridículo, infantil y tonto – de salir corriendo como si te hubieran invitado a bajar a los mismísimos abismos del infierno en lugar de a tomar una taza de té: vos amás a Tony, y si vas a pasar el resto de tu vida con él, si vas a estar con él hasta el día en que des tu último respiro, entonces su madre es un factor con el que vas a tener que lidiar, y vos sos alguien con quien ella va a tener que acostumbrarse a lidiar.

Es entendible que tenga miedo a que le rompan el corazón a su hijo otra vez, a que otra arpía lo lastime, a que otra víbora venenosa le clave los colmillos y lo deje desangrándose y muriéndose intoxicado, a que hagan añicos su confianza, dejándolo incapacitado para volver a abrirse a otro ser humano… Sí, todos sus miedos son entendibles, claro que sí. Por eso quizá esta conversación mientras toman una taza de té sirva para que la ayudes a darse cuenta de que vos amás a Tony, que nunca le harías daño, que nunca lo lastimarías, que nunca lo harías sufrir, que siempre vas a estar para cuidarlo, que lo amás, que no sos una arpía, que no sos una víbora con colmillos cargados de veneno, que no vas a destrozarlo, que vos no sos Nina.

Respirás hondo otra vez, sintiendo algo así como una oleada de calma interior lavándote de arriba a abajo, y luego decís con una voz muchísimo más relajada:

"Con mucho gusto"

"Tomá asiento, por favor" te indica con una sonrisa la silla que se halla a la izquierda de la cabecera, donde están acomodados sobre un mantelito bordado a mano la azucarera, el platito con las dos rodajas de limón, el tarrito de miel y los sobrecitos de sacarina.

Esperás sentada, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo, mientras Ana termina de preparar el té, y lleva la tetera a la mesa. Te sonríe amablemente antes de tomar asiento.

Suena otro trueno, esta vez mucho más potente que los anteriores. El olor a lluvia pareciera penetrar las paredes, porque es lo que se respira en la cocina, junto con el aroma del té recién hecho. Te recuerda un poco a tu infancia, a las mañanas de otoño lluviosas en Los Angeles, cuando antes de ir a la escuela te sentabas en la cocina del departamento en el que vivías con tu abuela y con Danny (y con tu mamá, antes de que los abandonara) y tomabas una taza de té con limón y galletitas caseras para el desayuno (nunca más de dos galletitas, sin embargo, porque la abuela Lee siempre te enseño a no comer en exceso para no engordar y mantenerte delgada, como una geisha).

"Me desperté hace un rato y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño. Cuando llueve me cuesta dormir" Ana te cuenta mientras sirve el humeante líquido marrón oscuro en ambas tazas "Una taza de té es siempre muy reconfortante" continúa ", por eso bajo a tomar un poco cada vez que me cuesta volver a quedarme dormida"

"Muchas gracias" decís, sonriendo con timidez, cuando te alcanza tu taza llena.

"El té siempre ayuda a que uno se sienta mejor" asentís con la cabeza cortésmente "Servíte azúcar o edulcorante" ofrece "¿Querés que ponga a calentar algo de leche caliente? No suelo echarle leche al té" prosigue "y tengo entendido que los orientales tampoco, pero tal vez…"

Hay una partecita tuya - quizá esa partecita violenta, desaforada, salvaje que nunca dejás salir, que tenés bien atada y sujeta con cuerdas firmes y gruesas para que no se descontrole, esa partecita que solamente dejás libre cuando en tu trabajo tenés la adrenalina corriendo por el cuerpo y necesitás tomar decisiones osadas y animarte a arriesgar la vida para salvar la de otros, esa partecita a la que en esas ocasiones tenés que mantener también a raya para que no cometa locuras que puedan costar el éxito de la misión - quiere gritarle que no sos oriental, que sos americana, que naciste en Los Angeles, en los Estados Unidos de América, que la rama paterna de tu familia es oriental y que por eso heredaste los rasgos tan exóticos que tenés. Esa partecita tuya quiere preguntarle por qué tiene que hacer hincapié en que vos sos oriental, por qué tiene que hacer esa clase de comentario. Esa partecita tuya muere por saber por qué para Ana Almeida es tan importante que su hijo se case con una mujer latina, por qué no puede ver que poniéndole condiciones en cuanto a la raza de la persona de la que se enamora está haciendo lo mismo que sus padres le hicieron a ella cuando le dijeron que no podía estar enamorada de un joven de condición humilde y mexicano, por qué no se da cuenta que lo único que tendría que importar es la felicidad de Tony. Hay tantos porqués que esa partecita tuya quiere saber, y que si la dejaras preguntaría a gritos, desesperada por obtener respuestas, por entender, por comprender.

Pero esa partecita tuya no te domina. No estás en la CTU, no estás a punto de evitar la tercera guerra mundial, no estás ayudando a buscar una bomba que debe ser desarmada antes de que los haga volar a todos en pedazos, no estás defendiendo a tu país, no estás bajo las órdenes del presidente. Hoy, domingo a primera hora de la mañana, vestida con un sweater y jogging que te quedan enormes, con todos tus rulitos despeinados, con el síndrome premenstrual latente en todo tu organismo, no sos 'Michelle Dessler, Segunda en Comando de la Unidad Antiterrorista de Los Angeles': sos Michelle Dessler, la chica tímida, vergonzosa, dulce y educada de mejillas sonrosadas y ojitos brillantes, tratando de buscar la manera de lograr que la madre de su novio entienda que ella es buena, que ella no va a hacerle daño, que ella solamente quiere cuidarlo, que ella quiere ser aceptada, que ella no quiere robárselo del nido, que ella quiere una familia también.

Por eso te limitás a decir:

"Así está bien, señora Almeida. Gracias" sonreís con educación "No hace falta que se tome más molestias. Té solo con azúcar está bien" agregás, tomando tres terrones con la pequeña pinza metálica y disolviéndolos luego con la cucharita, viendo el azúcar desintegrarse hasta mezclarse con el humeante líquido.

Sin embargo ella vuelve a ofrecer:

"¿Miel? ¿Limón?" hace un gesto señalando cada cosa "La miel es excelente para estos casos" sigue, antes de que puedas contestar ": alivia las náuseas, abre el apetito" ante tu evidente mirada inquisidora, explica, con una sonrisa comprensiva ": … Tengo cuatro hijas, querida, y soy mujer: puedo reconocer a una joven que sufre síndrome premenstrual con solamente verla: estás pálida, ojerosa, tenés una mano sobre tu estómago…"

Notás que es verdad: una de tus manos reposa ahí; probablemente la hayas llevado a esa zona sin darte cuenta al sentir una punzada.

"Servíte miel, Michelle, por favor" Ana sonríe, señalando nuevamente el jarrito de vidrio "No la envenené" agrega con seriedad.

Sus palabras tienen el efecto de un empujón.

¿Piensa que la considerás _ de verdad _algo así como la bruja que quiere arruinar tu cuento de hadas con miel envenenada? ¿Pienso que creerías a la madre del hombre del que estás enamorada capaz de hacer algo así? ¿Está hablándote en serio?

Es obvio que no le cayó muy bien que Tony te llevara a la casa sin antes haberles hablado a ella y a su padre de tu existencia en su vida, es natural que guarde cierto recelo, que tema por el corazón de su hijo – que ya ha sido una vez mutilado de la peor manera: con la traición -. Va a llevarle tiempo confiar en vos y aceptarte… ¿pero sugerir _eso_? No te ofende, pero sí te angustia un poco que haga un chiste como aquél.

¿Acaso piensa que la considerás 'el enemigo'? Porque no lo hacés. No creés de verdad que sea un enemigo, simplemente creés que es una madre muy preocupada por su hijo – lo cual te parece bien -, y quizá una persona con una mentalidad que necesita ser un poco más abierta, pero no la ves ni como a un enemigo ni como a una bruja, incluso si hay voces en tu cabeza que te dicen que ella va a hacer ese ingrediente que le falta a tu cuento de hadas. ¿Acaso esa es la impresión que ella tiene de vos: que vas a hacerte la víctima cual Blancanieves (figurativamente hablando, por supuesto)?

"Jamás se me ocurriría pensar algo así, señora Almeida…"

Te interrumpe con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano.

"Estaba bromeando, querida, no te preocupes. Los argentinos tenemos un sentido del humor muy particular. Quizá una cultura un poco más fría y formal como la tuya lo encuentre difícil de entender…"

Ahí está otra vez: ellos son latinos, y vos no sos latina. Ellos son parte de una cultura, y vos sos parte de otra. Ellos tienen ciertas costumbres, y vos tenés otras. Ellos son de una manera, vos sos de otra. Ellos tienen ciertas tradiciones, vos tenés otras.

¿Por qué para ella eso es tan importante? ¿Por qué tiene que remarcarlo tanto? ¿Por qué tiene que resaltarlo tanto, casi como si quisiera marcar con sus palabras visiblemente la diferencia que hay entre el origen de _Tony_ y el _tuyo_? ¿Por qué tiene que hacer esa clase de comentarios que son como dagas invisibles cortando el aire, acercándose de a poco para lastimarte? Porque puede que no sea una loca, psicópata, desquiciada capaz de envenenar la taza de té que te sirvió simplemente para sacarte del camino de su hijo, pero a veces los que están cuerdos lastiman más que los que están locos con las cosas que dicen, el tono en que las dicen, cómo las dicen, el momento en que las dicen.

Porque ese comentario no fue casual. No, no fue casual. Y el comentario del té tampoco fue casual, eso de que 'los orientales toman el té de tal o cual modo'. Es una manera indirecta de dejarte la cabeza llena de voces que canturrean en tu oído '_vos para ella sos diferente, y no va a aceptarte tan fácil_'

¿Cómo una mujer lo suficientemente inteligente para elegir a un hombre por amor en lugar de fijarse en lo que llevaba en sus bolsillos o en su condición humilde no puede entender que, más allá de los orígenes y las costumbres, son seres humanos con un alma y un corazón que no conoce de razas? ¿Cómo una mujer que por amor fue capaz de dejar su país, su familia, sus sueños, absolutamente todo de lo que había crecido rodeada, no entiende que el color de piel o la forma de los ojos o las tradiciones de cada uno no tienen por qué ser un impedimento para que dos personas puedan formar una familia juntas?

Quizá necesita tiempo para comprender, para ver que de un modo u otro acabaría haciéndole a su hijo lo mismo que le hicieron a ella. Quizá quiere conversar con vos hoy para ir limando asperezas, para conocerte, para darte una oportunidad, para ir aliviando sus preocupaciones. Quizá los comentarios que hace son sin querer y no con intención de herirte, o eso querés pensar. Quizá necesita tiempo para ajustarse a la idea de que su único hijo varón está enamorado y que las cosas van en serio. Quizá necesite que la ayudes a que confíe en vos. Quizá sus comentarios son desde la inocencia.

Ojalá que sean esas las respuestas a todos tus interrogantes, ojalá que sean esas, que sean esas y no que en realidad es – si se habla en metáfora – la bruja que le corresponde a todo cuento de hadas.

"Bebé algo de té, Michelle, o va a enfriarse" te anima, con otra sonrisa y otro gesto de la mano, sacándote de la burbuja de reflexiones en la que habías caído.

Le devolvés la sonrisa con esfuerzo, diciéndote a vos misma que debés darle una oportunidad, porque así como vos esperás que ella te dé una chance, que pueda ver que sos una mujer buena y que estás enamorada de su hijo, que solamente querés hacerlo feliz y que el hecho de que vengan de dos familias con culturas distintas no tiene por qué ser algo malo, vos entonces tenés que predicar con el ejemplo, e intentar ser comprensiva.

_No lo hace a propósito, pobre mujer_ pensás, _solamente quiere lo mejor para su hijo, es natural que esté con la guardia alta, es natural que sea susceptible…_ _Tengo que ser comprensiva: no es mala, simplemente tiene la mente cerrada, simplemente tiene miedo de que le hagan daño otra vez, quiere protegerlo. _

Te llevás la taza a los labios, entonces, per antes de que siquiera puedas hacer un ademán para tomar un sorbo, la voz de Ana capta tu atención, dirigiéndose a vos con su Inglés perfecto pero impregnado por cierto dejo de su acento latino, un dejo apenas perceptible que le da un toque original al tono con el que habla, que es mucho más ameno del que cabría esperar, mucho más ameno que el que usó el sábado por la mañana cuando le dijo a Tony en Español vaya uno a saber qué inmediatamente después de que él te presentara a ella y a su marido.

"Michelle, puede que ayer te haya dado esa impresión, pero no muerdo" esboza un gesto que casi podría describirse como uno de disculpa "Lamento mucho si parecí descortés o demasiado fría, o si en algún momento hice que sintieras que no eras bienvenida en esta casa…"

_¿Ves, Michelle? No es una mala persona. Simplemente necesita ayuda para abrir la mente, para aceptar a otros, para aceptar cosas distintas, personas distintas a aquellas que está acostumbrada a tener en su círculo íntimo. Es una madre sobre-protectora que quiere lo mejor para su hijo, nada más. Cuando la ayudes a entender que la felicidad de su hijo es estar con vos, entonces va a hacer un esfuerzo, y probablemente acaben llevándose bien. ¿Ves, Michelle? La pobre mujer no es una bruja, no quiere herirte con sus palabras… Simplemente necesita paciencia, paciencia y una oportunidad. _

"No tiene por qué disculparse, señora Almeida" decís con absoluta humildad "Fui yo quien llegó en mal momento, en una circunstancia menos que deseada y para nada convencional"

Lo que Ana dice a continuación parece respaldar el pensamiento que había cruzado tu cabeza:

"Espero que comprendas: descubrir que hay una nueva mujer en la vida de mi hijo, luego de que sucedió la última vez que entregó su corazón y su confianza a esa" hace una pausa, probablemente para morderse la lengua y no decir una barbaridad que no corresponde salir de boca de una dama "… Bueno, debo ser honesta y admitir, Michelle, que me tomó desprevenida, me tomó por sorpresa, especialmente porque como madre, en estos últimos meses, jamás noté nada raro en él" dejás que siga hablando, limitándote a asentir con la cabeza a lo que dice, escuchando con atención, mientras una de tus manos reposa sobre tu estómago, que luego de un par de sorbos de té caliente está mucho más relajado que antes.

La lluvia sigue cayendo, y el ruido de las gotas golpeando contra la acera y salpicando las ventanas se mezcla con el relate de Ana.

"Estaba poniéndose mejor, por supuesto" dice, refiriéndose a Tony y a su evolución durante los meses que siguieron a lo sucedido con Nina "Estaba, de a poco, recuperándose de ese duro golpe que tuvo cuando eso pasó… Pero él no me contó nada acerca de los de ustedes dos"

Otra pequeña pausa, la lluvia sigue cayendo, derramándose con toda su furia sobre la ciudad de Chicago, que está afrontando otro de sus otoños fríos y grises. El líquido caliente abraza tu garganta, y las náuseas ya no son tan fuertes como antes, probablemente porque el analgésico está surtiendo sus efectos. Son segundos los que transcurren nada más, mientras ustedes dos en la quietud de la cocina escuchan desde el confort y abrigo de las paredes de la casa cómo la tormenta tiene lugar afuera, con las tazas de té sobre el prolijo mantel bordado a mano, con tus ojos orientales tan diferentes a los suyos fijos en los de ella, que son redondos, oscuros y brillantes como los de su hijo, pero no tienen la misma calidez que ves reluciendo en los de él cuando te mira.

Y tras la pequeña pausa, su voz vuelve a mezclarse con los sonidos del agua que cae del cielo, y con el de porcelana contra porcelana cada vez que te llevás la taza a la boca, das un sorbo y volvés a depositarla sobre el platito.

Tras esa pequeña pausa, dice casi para sí misma, como si estuviera reprendiéndose por no haber sabido leer mejor entre líneas, por no haber sabido percatarse de que en su hijo había algo nuevo, algo distinto, algo que no solía estar ahí antes y que fue brotando de a poco a medida que su relación con vos iba tomando su curso hasta llegar a ser lo que es ahora:

"Y yo no me di cuenta de nada"

Es como un reproche que se hace ella por no haber sabido detectarlo antes de que todo viniera cayendo cuesta abajo hasta aplastarla cuando el sábado por la mañana se enteró de tu existencia en la vida de Tony.

"Una madre siempre se da cuenta cuando su hijo está experimentando una emoción fuere – sea amor, odio, enojo, angustia, bronca, culpa, arrepentimiento -… Siempre supe lo que Tony sentía, tanto en sus peores como en sus mejores momentos, tanto con la muerte de su abuelo como con la de sus hermanos, o cuando pasó aquello con Nina… Todas sus emociones, yo podía entenderlas, incluso si él se rehusaba a hablar de ellas abiertamente. Siempre supe leer en su tono de voz lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo en su alma. Una madre siempre sabe" repite, y luego lanza un suspiro que casi podría describirse como cansino "Por eso me sorprendió tanto que Tony llegara ayer con vos tomada de su mano, diciendo que están enamorados"

_Por eso me sorprendió tanto que Tony llegara ayer con vos tomada de su mano, diciendo que están enamorados._

Esa última frase fue dicha en casi un hilo de voz, no fue más que un susurro la forma en la que se coló por entre sus labios, compuesta de un puñado de palabras que dentro de tu cabeza hacen eco, resonando, martillando tus sienes, repitiéndose, una y otra y otra vez, desordenadas y confusas.

_Por eso me sorprendió tanto que Tony…_

… _Diciendo que están enamorados…_

_Por eso me sorprendió tanto…_

… _Que Tony llegara ayer con vos tomada de su mano, diciendo que están enamorados._

… _Enamorados._

Esa última frase fue dicha en casi un hilo de voz, no fue más que un susurro la forma en la que se coló por entre sus labios, compuesta de un puñado de palabras que dentro de tu cabeza hacen eco, resonando, martillando tus sienes, repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez, desordenadas y confusas, porque el tono en que fueron dichas expresa mucho más que lo que expresan las palabras en sí.

Porque las palabras son palabras, simplemente. Las palabras son palabras, y el poder de convertirlas en armas, en cuchillos, en dagas, en zarzas ardiendo en fuego, o en caricias, en consuelo o gestos suaves, es solamente de aquel que hace uso de las palabras, las pone en su boca y les da música.

Y en este caso, la música que Ana Almeida le dio a esas palabras, no podés decir que sea exactamente la que elegirías como canción favorita.

_Por eso me sorprendió tanto que Tony llegara ayer con vos tomada de su mano, diciendo que están enamorados._

_Enamorados_, esa es la palabra que más lastima cuando rebota dentro de los confines de tu mente, reproduciéndose como un disco demasiado viejo o demasiado roto. No la palabra en sí, sino la forma en la que la palabra fue dicha, el tono con el que la palabra fue dicha: como si fuera un chiste, como si no tuviera valor, como si careciera de peso, como si para vos y para Tony esto fuera un juego, como si fueran dos criaturitas que piensan que conocen el amor pero en realidad no saben nada, como si fuera más una ilusión que amor, como si fuera algo infantil, como si fuera algo indigno de ser tomado en serio, algo para ser tomado a la ligera.

Tu amor por él no es un chiste, sí tiene valor, sí tiene peso, para vos y para Tony esto no es un juego, no son dos criaturitas que piensa que conocen el amor pero que en realidad no saben nada, no es simplemente una ilusión, no es algo infantil, no es algo indigno de ser tomado en serio, no es algo para tomar a la ligera.

Tu amor por él es real y mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que hayas sentido o llegado a imaginar que alguna vez podrías sentir, y sabés que el amor que él siente por vos es igual de inmenso, profundo e importante.

Retumba en tu cabeza esa frase, durante dos segundos que se hacen eternos e insoportables como si se trataran de un milenio en el desierto. Retumba esa frase, y es mucho más poderoso el significado que tomó al salir de la boca de Ana Almeida que el que cualquiera podría darle al leerla escrita en una hoja de papel o al escuchar a otra persona decirla.

Bebés otro sorbo de té, y el sabor de la miel te embriaga, pero no es lo suficientemente dulce para acabar con la amargura que sentís, la amargura provocada por lo que tu mente rápidamente encontró entre líneas en esas palabras de apariencia inocente y bienintencionada.

_Por eso me sorprendió tanto que Tony llegara ayer con vos tomada de su mano, diciendo que están enamorados._

Eso que las palabras quieren disfrazar es una insinuación. Una insinuación que exclama todo tipo de cosas, cosas que no son ciertas, pero que estás segura su madre piensa que sí lo son.

'_Si a Tony le importaras, mi hubiera contado a mi, que soy su madre'_

'_Si Tony te considerara importante, no se hubiera callado algo como esto_'

'_Si Tony te amara de verdad, yo lo notaría en su voz y en sus ojos, me daría cuenta'_

'_Me percataría si mi hijo estuviera loco de amor por una mujer'_

'_Si fuera cierto lo que Tony cree sentir por vos, yo podría leerlo en sus gestos, escucharlo en su voz, verlo en sus expresiones_'

'_Si fuera verdad que te ama, yo lo hubiera sabido, lo hubiera notado, hubiera percibido algo durante todos estos meses_'

'_Probablemente sólo esté confundido, probablemente no sea amor_'

'_Probablemente sea una ilusión, pero no verdadero amor_'.

Todas esas indirectas están escondidas en una única frase, una única frase que es como un puñal que se te clava en el estómago con dolorosa lentitud. Todas esas indirectas, escondidas en una única frase, hierven en tu cabeza, amenazando con hacer erupción como un volcán. Todas esas indirectas, escondidas en una única frase, se repiten y repiten y repiten millones de veces en una fracción de segundo, hasta hacer que sientas el cerebro al borde del colapso.

Tomás otro sorbo de té, queriendo calmarte antes de hablar, porque no te gustaría que tu voz sonara alterada o temblorosa, incluso si por dentro tenés un torbellino, un huracán buscando soltarse, desatarse y salirse de control para dar paso a todas tus dudas, miedos e inseguridades, a todos tus interrogantes, a toda tu bronca (porque hay un huequito tuyo dentro del cual se acumula bronca. Bronca porque no sos lo que su familia esperaba que fueras, bronca porque no llenas las expectativas que ellos querían que él cumpliera, bronca porque no sos suficiente, bronca porque nunca te aceptaron en ninguna parte, bronca porque siempre te señalaron por ser distinta, bronca porque vos no tenés una familia que te proteja como lo protegen a él, bronca porque todas tus ilusiones de que su familia pasara a ser también tu familia han sido estrujadas como una insignificante hojita de papel, bronca porque en lugar de estar dándole contención a él en este momento hasta ahora solamente le diste más peso para cargar sobre los hombros).

El ruido de porcelana sobre porcelana vuelve a mezclarse con los sonidos de la lluvia cuando dejás la taza semivacía sobre el platito, y tu voz les sigue a ambos cuando decís, con seriedad y absoluta convicción, mientras el corazón te late desaforado contra las costillas:

"Puedo asegurarle, señora Almeida, que estamos enamorados. Yo amo a Tony, y él me ama a mí. Muchísimo"

Ni una pizca de duda, ni un poco de vacilación, ni un gramo de hesitación. Como que el sol va a seguir saliendo todos los días y poniéndose por el horizonte al atardecer, como que las estrellas aunque no se vean están en el firmamento, como que la Tierra gira sobre su eje, como que la luna controla las mareas, estás segura de que Tony te ama, y por supuesto estás segura de que vos lo amás a él, con una locura infinita, profunda y terriblemente honda, una locura imposible de explicar porque no hay lenguaje que pueda resumir siquiera una ínfima parte del amor que te quema por dentro.

Sin embargo, tu afirmación cargada de una emoción casi palpable, tan palpable como el olor a lluvia o como el sabor a miel que empalaga tus labios cada vez que llevás la taza de té a ellos, al parecer en Ana Almeida no ha surtido efecto alguno. Y si lo ha surtido, si ha notado cómo cada palabra brotó de tu alma, cómo le hablaste con el corazón prácticamente latiendo en la mano cuando le dijiste que su hijo y vos están enamorados, entonces está fingiendo absoluta indiferencia. Ni sus gestos o expresiones han cambiado, ni por sus ojos ha cruzado nube alguna de comprensión o empatía, ni sus rasgos latinos se han suavizado.

Tampoco conmovida está su voz cuando te pregunta, con un dejo de curiosidad y despreocupación, como quién pregunta qué hora es o qué temperatura marca el termómetro:

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo se conocen, querida?"

"Once meses" contestás con sinceridad.

Otra punzada ataca tu estómago, pero dudás que tenga que ver con el síndrome premenstrual: son los nervios, los nervios que te provoca estar sentada a la mesa con una mujer que te invitó una taza de té diciendo que quería conversar con vos, cuando su intención no era precisamente la de conocerte o enmendar las cosas, si no la de cuestionar tus sentimientos por Tony, y los sentimientos de Tony también.

"Me transfirieron de División a la Unidad donde Tony ya trabajaba en enero de este año" elaborás, sintiéndote menos nerviosa a medida que las palabras van saliendo de tu boca "Nos enamoramos enseguida, pero Tony actuaba muy reservadamente… Le costaba confiar en mí, después de lo que había pasado con Nina. Por un tiempo sólo fuimos colegas, luego amigos, y hace dos meses estamos en una relación seria" resumís en ese puñado de frases cortas los nueve largos meses que pasaste muriéndote de amor por él y soñándolo en silencio cada noche, y los últimos dos meses en los que fuiste más feliz que nunca gracias a él. Son los detalles básicos, y no vas a darle más que eso, porque tus sentimientos y los de él son privados.

"Dos meses" Ana repite, y luego lanza una risa suave, leve, que para cualquier otro podría haber sonado dulce, pero que para vos es un cuchillazo en los tímpanos "Los jóvenes hoy en día son tan inocentes" te regala una sonrisa que – no puede describírsela de otra manera – es condescendiente, como si fueras una criaturita que acaba de decir algo muy tierno pero demasiado ridículo para ser verdad "Dos meses es muy poco tiempo, querida" su tono es similar al que una madre usaría para explicarle a su hijo que cuatro y cuatro son ocho, o que la luna está demasiado lejos como para construir un cohete y llegar a ella, o que no hay humano capaz de construir una escalera que llegue al cielo "Las relaciones serias no se construyen en dos meses"

"La nuestra es una relación seria que va creciendo. Estamos en pareja hace dos meses, pero llevamos muchísimo tiempo enamorados uno del otro, y con cada día que pasa nos enamoramos más"

Cómo lograste armarte de paciencia y seguridad para decirle eso sin que te temblara el pulso, el tono o los labios, nunca vas a saberlo. Simplemente te salió desde adentro, desde el fondo de tu ser, con una naturalidad sorprendente.

Porque a vos pueden cuestionarte cualquier cosa, absolutamente cualquier cosa, pero que no te cuestionen ni tu amor por él ni lo serio de tu relación con él.

Que no te cuestionen qué tan lejos pensás van a llegar juntos. Que no te cuestionen tu decisión de pasar el resto de tu vida con él, adormeciéndote cada noche en sus brazos y despertándote cada mañana con el sonido de su voz, hasta el último día de tu vida. Que no te cuestionen que vas a envejecer a su lado, que él va a estar ahí para repasar el contorno de cada arruga que aparezca en tu rostro con la yema de sus dedos, tan suavemente como te acaricia ahora cuando dibuja círculos en tus mejillas con sus pulgares. Pueden cuestionar cada cosa que hagas o digas, pero que jamás cuestionen tu amor por él, y que tampoco se atrevan a cuestionar su amor por vos.

La de ustedes es una relación seria, no importa el tiempo que tenga, no importa que sólo lleven juntos dos meses; ya era una relación seria esa noche en la que fue a buscarte en medio de un temporal y te llevó a su casa para que no tuvieras que dormir sola, y se quedó despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada cuidándote. No están jugando, no están usándose el uno al otro para divertirse, no son dos criaturas inconscientes que piensan que saben lo que es el amor pero en realidad no saben nada.

"Ayer mi hijo me dijo casi llorando que solamente iba a poder dormir sin pesadillas si dormía con vos" comenta como quien dice que el meteorólogo ha anunciado buen tiempo para la semana. Sin embargo, su tono se tiñe de cierta seriedad cuando agrega "Si no fuera porque mi marido está sufriendo y no quería cargarle en los hombros el peso de una discusión entre Anthony y yo, no lo hubiera permitido. Que un hombre y una mujer que no están casados compartan la misma cama, sin importar las circunstancias, no me parece bien. Me parece inmoral. No estoy de acuerdo con el sexo prematrimonial…"

Tenés que interrumpirla. No podés evitarlo, es más fuerte que vos, las palabras se te salen solas de la boca, suben por tu garganta a toda velocidad, se meten en tu lengua y como si reaccionara a un reflejo ésta las empuja:

"Y yo estoy de acuerdo con usted. A mi también me educaron con la idea de esperar hasta después del matrimonio para tener relaciones sexuales"

Te mira con curiosidad, como si no diera crédito a sus oídos, o como si fueras un ejemplar muy raro de una especie exótica que se creía extinta. Debe sorprenderla que a vos también te hayan criado así, como ella crió a sus hijas.

Nina dejó en claro que ella no era una santa, y aunque no te gusta pensar en eso, sos consciente de que todas las mujeres con las que Tony estuvo involucrado probablemente no quisieran más que divertirse con él del mismo modo en que se habían divertido con otro la semana anterior o como planeaban divertirse con su siguiente conquista la semana próxima. Quizá Ana pensaba que vos eras una más, una de esas que lo consideran un acto puramente físico y no emocional, o – peor aún - una de esas tontas enamoradizas que dejan que los hombres se aprovechen de ellas.

Si ese era su concepto, entonces se nota que no te conoce en lo más mínimo: no sabe la clase de educación que te dio tu abuela, ni lo tímida que sos, ni los problemas de autoestima que tenés, ni lo acomplejada que estás con tu cuerpo, ni lo muy convencida que estás de que ahora que lo encontraste a él más que nunca vale la pena esperar.

Enarca una ceja.

"¿Así que mi hijo y vos solamente duermen abrazados?" es sarcástica, la pregunta, es retórica. Evidentemente se niega a creer que lo que acabas de decirle sobre la educación que recibiste es cierto, y no una mentira para quedar bien o comprar su simpatía.

Pero vos respondés con la verdad. No te incomoda en lo absoluto, ¿por qué habría de incomodarte? Siempre respetaste tus creencias, siempre las defendiste y mantuviste con firmeza. Y es verdad: que ella piense lo que quiera, pero vos tenés la certeza de que no estás diciendo una mentira.

"Sí, dormimos abrazados. Nada más que eso"

Ana te mira durante otro par de segundos antes de decidir dejar el tema de lado: probablemente vio en tus ojos que estás diciendo puramente la verdad, y nada más que eso, pero obviamente no lo va a reconocer, no va a felicitarte por tener valores como los de ella y estar de acuerdo en aferrarte a tu virginidad.

Responde con otra pregunta, cambiando de tema; notás que hasta ahora nunca contestó a lo que decís de forma directa, siempre replicó con otro interrogante o – lo que es peor – con una acotación o explicación digna de ser dada a una nenita de cinco años.

"¿Cuántos años tenés, Michelle?"

No aparentás veinticuatro años, por supuesto, porque la vida se encargó de golpearte desde muy chiquita y hacerte madurar de golpe (aunque mentalmente siempre fuiste mucho más madura); durante todos estos años te sacrificaste trabajando duro, escondiéndote detrás de los libros, esforzándote, cuidándote vos sola, ocultándote por miedo al rechazo y al abandono, y eso te curtió: tu rostro es el de una mujer mayor, tus modos son los de una mujer mayor, tu forma de pensar es la de una mujer mayor, tus líneas de expresión son las de una mujer mayor.

Cualquier joven de veinticuatro años está ocupada con otras cosas, concentrada en terminar sus estudios, en la belleza, en salir con distintos hombres, en divertirse, en _vivir_ la vida. Vos estás concentrada en _salvar_ vidas, en dedicarte a una carrera que te apasiona, en seguir cultivando la mente prodigiosa que tenés y que siempre te hizo resaltar entre todos. Vos ves las cosas con otro color, desde otra perspectiva, con otros ojos. Vos viste costados del mundo que no todos han visto, que te han afectado de una forma en que no todos son afectados, y también viste otros costados de la vida que tal vez son más generales, pero que no por eso te afectaron menos: el fallecimiento de tu padre, el alcoholismo de tu madre, el abandono de la mujer que te dio la vida, las falsas promesas, la soledad, la sombra de un trastorno alimenticio, problemas de autoestima, auto exigencia excesiva…

Cuando empezaste a trabajar en División como asistente en el área de tecnología, nadie creía que tenías sólo diecinueve años; todos pensabas que tenías veinticinco o veintiséis, por tu forma de vestir, tu forma de hablar, tu forma de actuar, tu inteligencia, tu madurez, tu seriedad, tu sobriedad. Y si antes parecías de veinticinco, ahora parecés de treinta, sobre todo después de haberte empapado de todas esas experiencias que se viven en la CTU en este año que llevás en tu puesto ahí.

Aún te acordás cuando en una ocasión, conversando con Tony durante uno de sus descansos mientras tomaban una taza de café, le dijiste tu edad. No podía creerlo, y te preguntó varias veces para asegurarse de que no estuvieras bromeando. Te acordás la admiración con la que te miró y la forma en la que dijo que parecías una mujer mucho más madura por tu inteligencia y tus capacidades, recordás lo bien que te sentiste cuando te halagó de esa forma, recordás las mariposas que sentiste en el estómago cuando te llamó 'mujer'.

Y también recordás el alivio que te recorrió cuando durante su primer día juntos hablaron brevemente sobre esos diez años de diferencia que los separan, y llegaron a la conclusión que para ninguno de los dos eso significaba un problema.

No, no aparentás los veinticuatro años que cumpliste el pasado 1° de Agosto. Pero los tenés.

Bebés un último sorbo de té antes de dar tu respuesta.

"Veinticuatro"

Pero para su madre la edad va a ser otro tema filoso, ¿no? Seguro. ¿Qué tendrá para decir Ana Almeida de la edad? Porque no sólo trabajás en la CTU – que forma parte de ese mundo mucho más peligroso que cualquier otro, donde su hijo está expuesto constantemente a riesgos, donde la muerte aguarda al otro lado de la esquina, donde en un segundo todo puede cambiar, donde una explosión basta para dejar todo reducido a cenizas y acabar con las vidas de inocentes y de heroicos patriotas sin siquiera darles tiempo a reaccionar -, no sólo en tu sangre no corre ni una gota de sangre latina porque sos mitad europea y mitad japonesa, si no que además sos diez años menor que Tony.

Cuando vos eras una beba en pañales, él ya sabía leer, escribir, tenía amigos y jugaba al baseball los fines de semana.

Cuando vos eras una nena de cinco años que se pasaba toda la tarde dibujando mariposas para colgar en las paredes de su habitación, tratando de bloquear de alguna manera el sonido del llanto de tu mamá mientras lloraba desesperada en su estado de depresión, él era un adolescente de quince años, deseado por una cantidad infinita de chicas (preferís no pensar cuántas de ellas habrán pasado por sus brazos).

Cuando vos tenías diez años y pasabas tardes enteras encerrada en tu cuarto devorando libro tras libro, él tenía veinte años, era un hombre experimentado en muchísimos aspectos, ya enlistado en la Marina, entrenándose para proteger y defender a su país.

Sí, entre ustedes dos hay una diferencia de diez años (diez años, un mes y tres días, si vamos a ser exactos), pero son solamente números, son solamente sumas y cálculos que no vienen al caso los que llevan a la conclusión de que entre su nacimiento y el tuyo pasaron diez años, un mes y tres días. Y el amor es ciego a esas cosas, completamente ciego.

Para muchos, ésa podría ser considerada una diferencia abismal; tu abuela, por ejemplo, sabés que hubiera fruncido el entrecejo si estuviera viva y supiera que estás enamorada de un hombre de treinta y cuatro años, así como debe haber fruncido el entrecejo y hecho muecas de disconformidad cuando tu papá le dijo que se había enamorado de tu mamá, una mujer bastante menor que él (sin embargo, luego de conocerla, tu abuela le tomó cariño, y en sus peores horas, en sus peores momentos, en su tiempo más oscuro, cuidó de ella y se hizo cargo de todo, días después de haber tenido que sepultar a su único hijo). Quizá si esto no estuviera pasándote a vos, también te habrías puesto del lado de los que opinan que a veces diez años es una diferencia un poco más que abismal.

Y es que en otros casos puede que lo sea, puede que diez años sea un bache de tiempo difícil de alcanzar en intereses, madurez y aspiraciones, pero en este caso no lo es; con Tony vos podés hablar de absolutamente cualquier cosa, y no estás refiriéndote a tus problemas personales, tus preocupaciones, tus angustias o tus tristezas: con él podés hablar de música, libros, cine, política, temas controversiales, religión; tienen proyectos y sueños en común, a pesar de que él está en la mitad de los treinta y vos en la mitad de los veinte, quieren dirigir sus pasos por el mismo camino.

La edad entre ustedes dos no es nada, no significa nada, es simplemente un número. Él mismo te lo dijo en ese primer día que pasaron juntos a solas, lejos del mundo de la CTU y de todo el caos que reina allí donde la vida es tan frágil y efímera y el dolor y desesperación parecer abrazar al miedo: _"La edad es un número, nada más. Podré ser mayor, pero eso no significa que sea más inteligente o más maduro; tampoco significa que haya vivido más cosas, o que necesariamente tenga más experiencia"_ La edad para ustedes dos no es más que un detalle.

Para su madre, sin embargo, estás segura que la diferencia de edad sería otro problema para agregar a la lista, otra razón para sumar a las que ya tiene para no quererte en la vida de su hijo.

"Jamás hubiera adivinado tu edad. Creí que eras unos años mayor" su comentario no te sorprende en lo absoluto, por supuesto, porque es lo que te dicen todos, lo que venís escuchando desde los trece o catorce, más o menos, cada vez que alguien te pregunta cuántos años tenés.

"Muchas personas me lo han dicho" te limitás a contestar.

Ana toma la tetera y vuelve a servir el líquido humeante de color oscuro en ambas tazas. Mientras habla, con su voz dulce y amable cargada de lo que en apariencia uno describiría como ¿comprensión?, hecha dos cucharaditas de miel en tu taza y en la suya.

"Michelle, no tomes esto mal" el hecho de que te pida que no lo tomes mal, evidencia que obviamente lo que tiene para decirte es algo que sabe no existen posibilidades de que te caiga bien ", pero creo que diez años es una diferencia de edad muy grande entre mi hijo y vos"

Te quedás callada, esperando a que siga hablando, porque seguro que lo que tiene para comentar no se reduce a 'creo que diez años es una diferencia de edad muy grande entre mi hijo y yo'.

"Es natural que te interese un hombre como mi hijo" te explica, como si realmente te conociera en profundidad y en detalle, como si esas palabras que intercambiaron hubieran sido suficientes para hacerle una radiografía a tu alma y poder ver cada recoveco, cada huequito, cada marquita, cada cosa que a ella la forma, como si tuviera derecho a analizarte y darte su opinión sobre algo que es evidente _no_ entiende "Es inteligente, atractivo, educado, caballero…"

Pero no te atrae porque sea inteligente, atractivo, educado y caballero. Por supuesto que esas son cuatro de las cualidades que lo hacen perfecto, pero no es todo lo que ves en él. Es inteligente, es atractivo, es educado, es caballero, pero no es por eso que te enamoró. Vos ves más allá de todo eso: ves su dulzura, su ternura, la capacidad que tiene para escucharte y cuidarte, su interés por las personas que ama, su pasión por el trabajo que hace, su fuerte patriotismo, su devoción por cada cosa a la que entrega el alma.

"Es un caballero, es cierto, y me trata como a una princesa, pero estoy enamorada de él por muchas razones, no sólo por esas."

Nótese que vos utilizaste la palabra 'enamorada', mientras que ella dijo que era natural que él te interesara, que te sintieras atraída.

Lo de ustedes implica atracción, por supuesto, pero está lejos de ser solamente eso.

"Lo que yo siento por su hijo es mucho más que eso, va muchísimo más allá de eso" el corazón te palpita, lo sentís en la garganta, y un pedacito de él sale por tu boca cada vez que hablás, con una sinceridad que te refulja en los ojos "Lo admiro profesionalmente, admiro la dedicación con la que hace su trabajo, admiro lo inteligente y capaz que es, admiro absolutamente todo de él, admiro que sea un hombre dispuesto a sacrificar mucho por el país que juró defender, pero hablar de admiración o atracción no es más que mencionar una parte ínfima de todo lo que él me hace sentir"

"Michelle" comienza con tonada condescendiente; daría la sensación de que esta dirigiéndose a una nena de cinco años por como te habla ", no quiero que tomes este comentario a mal, pero muchas veces cuando un hombre tiene una posición jerárquica como la que ahora ocupa mi hijo… muchas mujeres se ven súbitamente obnubiladas"

¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Acaso está insinuando que te interesa Tony porque ahora es tu jefe, porque ahora dirige la CTU? ¿Acaso está diciendo que te interesa él simplemente porque podría abrirte algunas puertas en el mundo laboral, porque podría significar asensos o beneficios?

Eso sí te parece insultante. Porque vos serías incapaz de hacer algo así. Porque vos sos lo suficientemente inteligente y trabajadora para esforzarte hasta obtener recompensas por tus propios medios, como fruto de tus capacidades. Porque tu trabajo te apasiona y nunca aceptarías hacer nada deshonesto para avanzar en él. Porque te sentirías mal consiguiendo un asenso por un método que no fuera el correcto. Porque sencillamente amarías a Tony así trabajara en una hamburguesería, en una oficina, o limpiara pisos en un estadio de futbol.

Si tuvieras que dar rienda suelta al fuego que de pronto se alzó dentro tuyo al escuchar esa insinuación, acabarías perdiendo el control, y sos una persona tan fanática del control que perderlo no es precisamente algo que te guste, si podés evitarlo. Solamente con Tony sos capaz de expresar y mostrar cómo te sentís realmente, pero con su madre vas a tener que guardar la calma, respirar profundo, contar hasta diez, apelar al diálogo, a hacerla entender con palabras que vayan más allá de sus oídos y quizá lleguen a su corazón y la conmuevan, mostrándole que sos sincera, que lo amás de verdad.

"Su hijo no me interesa por el puesto que ocupa en la Unidad, señora" tratás de hablar con tanta calma y serenidad como posible, aunque el corazón te late tan desaforadamente que lo sentís otra vez lastimándote las costillas "Lo amaría con la misma locura si fuera portero, médico o maestro. No me interesa para avanzar en mi carrera, no me interesa para escalar puestos o llegar lejos. Me interesa por lo que él es como persona, por cómo me hace sentir, por el amor incondicional que me da" te tiembla el labio, apenas "Lo amaba antes de que lo nombraran director, y lo seguiría amando si no lo fuera. No estoy obnubilada por su posición en la CTU, no pretendo construir mi carrera a costas suyas, tener beneficios o tratos especiales, porque yo no soy esa clase de mujer, en lo absoluto"

"Perdón, querida" se disculpa apresuradamente "No quise ofenderte, desde luego. Es que una madre tiende a pensar en todas estas cosas. Hoy en día no se puede ser confiado"

"La entiendo" realmente no querés oír sus excusas o explicaciones, y preferirías olvidar que la madre del hombre que amás se atrevió a insinuar que tal vez lo que te atrae de él es el poder que lleva sobre sus hombros al dirige la CTU "Y nosotros dos, Tony y yo, ya hablamos al respecto de la diferencia de edad" seguís, expresándote con una seguridad que hace se te infle el pecho y el corazón te lata rápido "y no creemos que sea un problema" repetís palabras similares a las que Tony usó para tranquilizarte a vos cuando le preguntaste qué opinaba él de los diez años que los separan ": La edad es un número, nada más. Y la cantidad de meses que llevamos juntos, tampoco es otra cosa más que un número" agregás "Que él sea diez años mayor o que hayamos empezado nuestra relación hace dos meses no significa que no nos amemos tanto como dos personas que están juntas desde hace cuarenta años"

Ana da unos sorbos a su taza de té, y luego lanza un suspiro. Te observa con una profundidad que hasta ahora no habías visto en sus ojos, y algo te dice que la conversación 'suave' ha terminado, y que las cosas van a ponerse más serias que antes.

Tu estómago se tensa un poco en anticipación. Es evidente que Ana y vos ven las cosas de distinta manera o, mejor dicho, que ella está empecinada en ver las cosas a su manera y no querer cambiar un poco la perspectiva para entender que las historias tienen dos campanas, que no siempre la campana que uno hace sonar o que uno elige escuchar es la correcta, que a veces se necesita abrir la mente un poco más y aceptar cosas que antes no habríamos considerado aceptar. Pensaste que esta conversación entre ustedes sería fructífera de algún modo – más allá de tus nervios, más allá de las circunstancias, más allá del marco en el que este fin de semana que parece interminable acontece – pero hasta ahora no ha hecho más que traerte una sensación de inseguridad más fuerte que la que tenías antes sobre tus posibilidades de tener una relación buena con tu suegra, y confirmarte que esta mujer está decidida a no aceptar que Tony y vos están enamorados, que está decidida a poner cuantas excusas sean necesarias para fortalecer las bases en las que se fundan su idea de que los dos no son el uno para el otro, que esto no es amor, que esto no va a durar, que vos no sos la mujer con la que él va a pasar lo que le quede de vida.

"Señora Almeida" empezás, frotándote despacio el estómago con la palma de una de tus manos, para aliviar las molestias leves que sentís ahí "de verdad amo a su hijo, lo amo con locura, como nunca antes creí que podría llegar a amar a otro ser humano. Y él me ama a mí, sé que me ama" confesás, con los ojos brillantes, las pulsaciones aceleradas, tu voz cargada de emoción.

Porque ya no se te ocurre que hacer para que entienda, para convencerla, de que lo amás, de que es verdad que se aman, que no es un juego, que no hay forma humana de que te separen de él, que no hay quinta pata para buscarle al gato.

"Michelle, me gustaría explicarte algunas cosas, para que no pienses que soy una bruja queriendo arruinar tu cuento de hadas" comienza Ana, ya no con tanta amabilidad. Su tono sigue siendo suave y calmado, pero ahora también es serio y decidido, su acento latino notándose aún más que antes ": Soy una mujer que a lo largo de su vida ha perdido muchas cosas y ha enfrentado toda clase de obstáculos, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para volver a ponerse en pie y seguir adelante, ya sea empezando desde cero o retomando desde el punto en que todo se vino abajo"

"Lo sé" murmurás.

"Las dos pérdidas más grandes por las que tuve que pasar, y que no le deseo a nadie, fueron las de mis hijos"

Eso también lo sabés. No conocés todos los detalles, pero Tony te contó algunas cosas sobre la muerte de Christian, por ejemplo, apenas un puñado de días después de que empezaran su relación, pero esa es toda la información con la que contás. No es un tema del que le preguntes, por supuesto, pero sabés que sus dos hermanos varones fallecieron. Esas deben ser pérdidas que dejan a uno destrozado, esas deben ser pérdidas que dejan a una madre con el alma rota y sin posibilidades de sanarla; vos tampoco le desearías eso a nadie, y probablemente te morirías de dolor si – Dios no lo quiera – alguna vez tuvieras que afrontar un desgarro así.

"Uno nunca se recupera de la pérdida de un hijo, jamás"

Los ojos de Ana siguen fijos en los tuyos, y debés reconocer que admirás la entereza con la que está hablándote de esto, a vos, que sos prácticamente una completa extraña. Tu abuela también perdió un hijo prematuramente, y el golpe fue tan fuerte que incluso años después podían verse los estragos que eso causó en ella; años después, aún podían verse las marcas del dolor, aún podía leerse en su mirada que cada día luchaba por seguir adelante. Nunca conociste a la mujer que tu abuela era antes de la muerte de tu papá, porque eras una beba cuando él falleció, pero la abuela que conociste era una persona que se esforzaba cada día por no desmoronarse, por no ser comida viva por la depresión que consumió a tu mamá hasta marchitarla y empujarla a abandonarte a vos y a tu hermano para alejarse de las memorias que la impulsaban a beber, las memorias que la torturaban sin descanso. La abuela que conociste estaba obsesionada con cuidar de vos y darte la mejor vida posible, y esa obsesión era lo que la mantenía cuerda, lo que conservaba su cabeza sana e impedía que se hundiera en un agujero negro. No sabés cómo era tu abuela cuando tu papá vivía, pero siempre, desde pequeña, pensaste que esa mujer que aún no había pasado por la pérdida de un hijo seguramente reía más, tenía ojos más brillantes y voz más dulce, era menos exigente, quizá hasta contaba chistes. La abuela que conociste tenía las marcas que deja la muerte de un hijo, esas marcas que son imborrables.

"Tener que atravesar en carne propia el castigo que significa ver a un hijo morir, enterrarlo, llevarle flores los domingos, rezar por su alma... Es injusto, y es tortuoso, y duele más que cualquier castigo físico que se le pueda aplicar a una persona. Ninguna madre tendría que experimentar lo desgarrador de arrodillarse junto a la sepultura del hijo que llevó en el vientre nueve meses"

Con cada palabra que dice, Ana te recuerda más y más a tu abuela, y al mismo tiempo se marcan más y más las diferencias entre estas dos mujeres que tuvieron que atravesar por tragedias igual de hondas.

Tu abuela también pasó por el castigo que significa ver a un hijo morir y tener que enterrarlo. Tu abuela también le llevaba flores a tu papá, y rezaba por su alma. Pero nunca hablaba de ello. Nunca te habló sobre ello. Era obvio que sufría, era obvio que la muerte de su hijo le pesaba en el alma, pero palabras al respecto jamás fueron dichas. Hablaba de tu papá, pero no de su muerte. Hablaba de memorias, recuerdos, momentos, pero nunca en tono melancólico; era casi como si esperara que la puerta se abriera y él entrara, o tal vez simplemente prefería recordarlo en vida y no como la sombra de algo que había dejado de existir… Eso no lo podés saber.

Nunca antes habías tomado real consciencia de lo que debe significar que te pase algo así, que un hijo muera y tengas que seguir viviendo sabiendo que él o ella ya no va a tener otra oportunidad de abrir los ojos, de mirar una puesta de sol, de cumplir sus sueños. Pero ahora escuchando el ligero temblor que se apoderó de la voz de Ana al mencionar tan directamente, tan abiertamente que perdió no uno si no dos hijos…

Que Ana siga ahí, viva luego de haber conocido ese infierno, luego de haber tenido que caminar sobre zarzas ardiendo dos veces, eso es prueba de lo fuerte que es. Eso es prueba de todo el apoyo que recibió de su familia. Eso es prueba de lo mucho que ama a su familia, es prueba de que llegaría a cualquier extremo con tal de seguir en pie para protegerlos y defenderlos. Es prueba de que sus otros hijos son su mayor motivación, que fueron su mayor motivación para seguir escalando alto a pesar del dolor que debe llevar en el corazón a cada minuto de cada día. Es admirable, realmente, que luego de haber enterrado dos hijos esa mujer siga ahí, porque muchas otras hubieran enloquecido, hubieran sido despojadas de toda razón, nunca se hubieran levantado después del golpe.

Puede que ella no entienda que no aceptando que Tony te ama está haciendo algo similar a lo que le hicieron a ella sus padres al no aceptar a Alejandro por ser mexicano y de origen humilde; puede que le cueste concebir la idea de que una mujer de origen distinto al suyo vaya a ser la madre de sus futuros nietos; quizá le cueste desprenderse de esa idea de que su familia tiene que estar enteramente compuesta por latinos; quizá le cueste dejar de actuar recelosamente cuando se trata de vos; quizá le cueste ver que amás a Tony… Pero así y todo, no podés odiarla.

Así y todo, tus sentimientos hacia ella son mixtos: una mezcla de pena y admiración.

Porque ves más allá de todo eso, y lo que ves es a una mujer que sufrió muchísimo, a una mujer que pasó por el infierno de perder dos hijos, a una mujer que con todo y después de todo se mantuvo firme y compuesta por el marido y los hijos que le quedaban, una mujer que luchó mucho, que luego de haber tenido que afrontar tantos golpes sin derrumbarse todavía sigue defendiendo a sus crías como lo haría una fiera. Ves más allá de todo eso, y entendés de dónde viene ese instinto de protección que le nace tan fácilmente y que se activa cuando lo desconocido (en este caso: _vos_) ronda su nido. La entendés, y sentís pena por ella, pero no es esa pena que se siente cuando uno le tiene lástima a alguien: realmente te duele que el pobre ser humano que está sentado frente a vos, repasando el borde de su taza de té con la yema de uno de sus largos dedos, haya tenido que pasar todo lo que tuvo que pasar. Y al mismo tiempo la admirás por haber sabido recomponerse, por haber seguido adelante, luchando y con la cabeza en alto.

Sí, Ana Almeida te despierta sentimientos mixtos y encontrados: admiración y pena.

Cuando comienza a hablar otra vez, te das cuenta que ha contado esta historia muchas veces, y que probablemente cada vez que la cuenta, cada vez que deja que las palabras salgan por entre sus labios, el dolor se incrementa hasta luego ir aflojándose, hasta que luego la invade algo así como ese alivio que uno siente al sacarse un peso de encima, aunque es obvio que el dolor ni se va del todo ni desaparece, porque un dolor así se lleva para siempre. Su voz es calma, serena, no tiembla el tono ni le tiemblan los labios, sus ojos no se llenan de lágrimas como uno pensaría se llenarían los de una madre en estos casos, porque es probable que ya haya llorado hasta quedarse vacía y no pueda llorar más, porque es probable que esta sea una astilla que ya tiene clavada adentro, tan adentro que es una parte de su propio cuerpo:

"Ricardo murió siendo una pobre criaturita... Lo atropelló un coche un domingo por la tarde, cuando estaba con Anthony sacando fotos en una callecita cerca del parque... El conductor iba ebrio..."

_El conductor iba ebrio._

La frase resuena en tus oídos como si cada sílaba fuera un martillo que te da directo en la cabeza.

Eso explica muchas, muchísimas cosas: así como vos no tomás alcohol porque te ha quedado profundamente grabado el recuerdo de tu madre ahogando sus penas, buscando algo de consuelo en el fondo de una botella, descuidándose hasta caer en una depresión como un pozo oscuro y sin fondo del que no pudo salir, dejando que la adicción tomara el control y se convirtiera en un arma de doble filo que pretende ser medicina pero que en realidad no hace más que enfermar y destruir, Tony no toma alcohol por un motivo tan fuerte como el tuyo: su hermano murió atropellado por un conductor ebrio.

Eso no lo sabías. Sabías que había ocurrido un accidente, que todo había pasado muy rápido, que él había estado presente, pero nunca quisiste preguntar, y él nunca dio más detalles.

Lo asesinó un conductor que iba manejando ebrio…

Se te forma un apretado nudo en la garganta.

"Ni siquiera se detuvo, se dio a la fuga, simplemente siguió de largo manejando como una bestia. Nosotros estábamos a escasos metros, mi marido y yo, sentados en una banca" pequeña pausa "Uno no se repone jamás de eso. Sé que nunca voy a reponerme de eso, así como tampoco va a dejar de dolerme alguna vez el recuerdo de ese 11 de septiembre cuando mi nuera me llamó para decirme que Christian estaba en el Word Trade Center a la hora de los ataques y que pensaban había quedado sepultado entre los escombros de las torres..." el susurro se pierde entre el ruido de la lluvia que sigue azotando la ciudad.

Sentís el impulso de extender el brazo y tomarla de la mano, darle algo de consuelo, aunque ella no lo ha pedido. Sentís el impulso, y falta poco para que lo hagas, pero te contenés, y te limitás a dejar tus manos sobre la mesa, y a escucharla.

"Te cuento esto, Michelle, con la esperanza de que puedas comprenderme: Anthony es el único hijo varón al que puedo abrazar, el único hijo varón al que puedo escucharle la voz, el único al que puedo cuidar. Cuando me visita, claro" agrega con un dejo de reproche "porque desde que vive lejos, en otra ciudad, en la otra punta del país, son escasas las veces que lo veo" Deja escapar un suspiro frustrado. Luego sigue, con un tono alto, claro y firme "No soportaría perderlo, no soportaría recibir un llamado y escuchar del otro lado del teléfono a un extraño diciéndome que falleció cumpliendo su deber con este país, que no es el mío pero al que amo con la misma profundidad porque me brindó la oportunidad de formar un hogar y darle a mis hijos e hijas un futuro. No soportaría perder a mi Anthony, no soportaría tener que enterrarlo también a él, como tuve que enterrar a Ricardo primero y a Christian después"

Te estremecés, inevitablemente. Ella es una madre que no podría soportar perderlo, que no podría soportar recibir la noticia de que ha muerto – sea protegiendo a su país, o en cualquier otra circunstancia, víctima de un accidente o de una enfermedad: no importa realmente la causa -; ella es una madre que no podría enterrar a otro hijo, que no podría renunciar a abrazar al último hijo que le queda o escuchar el sonido de su voz, incluso si por razones de distancia se ven poco o si no la llama con tanta frecuencia como ella desearía. Y vos sos una mujer que definitivamente perecería si alguna vez tuviera que enterrar al amor de su vida, y conformarse con rezar por él cada noche y llevarle flores al cementerio. Lo que la madre de Tony acaba de decir, te hace tomar consciencia de la mortalidad del hombre al que amás, de manera tal que es como si te clavaran un fierro ardiente en el estómago. No podés evitar estremecerte, porque el solo pensamiento, la sola mención de que él podría quizá algún día fallecer, terminar en un cajón dos metros bajo tierra…

Por supuesto que él no es inmortal, y aunque lo consideres tu héroe, sabés que es tan de carne y tan de hueso como vos, como cualquier otro ser humano: siempre supiste que es tan de carne y hueso como cualquier otro ser humano. Por supuesto que su trabajo – como el tuyo – implica riesgos demasiado grandes: ya lo sentiste en carne propia cuando creíste que había quedado sepultado bajo los escombros de las columnas que se cayeron cuando esa bomba atacó la CTU, y creíste que había muerto, que nunca ibas a tener oportunidad de estar con él, que habías perdido a tu único amor. Pero escuchar a Ana decirlo, hablar de lo mucho que la destruiría perder a Tony para siempre… No podés evitar estremecerte, porque a vos también te destruiría: te morirías si él se muriera, te morirías para estar con él. No concebís que exista la posibilidad de que uno de los dos abandone al otro primero, de que no se mueran abrazados a los noventa años mientras duermen, juntos, para no tener que sufrir nunca la pérdida del otro.

Pero no querés pensar en eso ahora, en su mortalidad o en que cabe la posibilidad de que el destino te lo arranque de los brazos como Ricardo y Christian fueron arrancados de sus seres amados, y porque no es el momento para dejar que a tu mente débil, frágil y cansada la invada una idea así, una idea con la que te obsesionarías hasta la locura. Por eso tratás de sacudirte la sensación que las palabras de Ana te produjeron.

"Sé que soy una madre que protege a sus hijos en exceso, pero luego de lo que sucedió con Ricardo, con Christian…, no puedo ser de otra manera. El instinto maternal no me deja ser de otra manera"

No es una excusa ni una explicación: te está diciendo cómo son las cosas. Claras y sencillas, así son las cosas: ella es una madre sobre protectora, y así lo será siempre, te guste o no. Y después de lo que le ha tocado vivir, ¿acaso alguien la puede culpar? ¿Alguien acaso puede culpar a esa pobre madre a la que ya el destino le ha arrebatado dos hijos de sus brazos?

"Cuando esa mujer, Nina" te mira por un breve momento antes de continuar, desechando la oración que había empezado y armando una frase nueva: "… No me gustó cuando la conocí, había algo en ella que no encajaba. Sus valores no eran los mismos que los nuestros, eso se notaba a la legua, y me daba muy mala espina. Se lo dije a mi hijo" aclara de inmediato, sin querer dejar lugar a duda de que ella obró bien enseguida ", pero él no escuchó, no me hizo caso"

La forma en que revoleó los ojos durante una fracción de segundo fue apenas perceptible, pero claramente expresó un pensamiento que no va a decir en voz alta, pero que sí cruzó su cabeza: _'es típico de Tony no escuchar, es típico de Tony no hacer caso'_ (y la verdad es que coincidís con ella: cuando vos le dijiste que tenía que ir al dentista, también tardó en dar el brazo a torcer y hacerte caso; tuviste que recurrir a tus ojitos de patito mojado para que aceptara que lo llevaras a la guardia del hospital).

"Estaba molesto, y es de entender, porque yo había insistido con que él la trajera para la cena de Acción de Gracias, y después durante ese par de días no hice otra cosa que quejarme y fruncir el ceño con cada cosa que esa" se nota que la palabra que le gustaría usar es fuerte, que no es propia de una señora educada, por lo cual vuelve a reconstruir la oración, luego de inhalar para calmarse y poder conservarse calma mientras habla de esa psicópata que dejó el corazón de Tony hecho trizas y que tanto daño hizo a muchos "… con cada cosa que ella hacía o decía. Un tiempo después, sucedió lo que asumo sabrás" asentís con la cabeza lentamente, sin quitar tus ojos de los ojos de Ana "Esa víbora resultó no solo ser la clase de mujer que una madre como yo no querría tener por nuera y madre de sus nietos, sino que también era una loca, una psicópata, una asesina, una traidora. Estaba usando a mi hijo, por despecho según tengo entendido, pero principalmente para aprovecharse de él, de su inteligencia y buen corazón, de su dedicación y devoción para con este país, con el único propósito de sacarle información que necesitaba para llevar a cabo sus macabros e inescrupulosos planes"

_Yo no soy una víbora, no soy una loca, no soy una psicópata, no soy una asesina, no soy una traidora, no estoy usando a Tony, ni por despecho ni por la información con la que cuenta ni por su cargo en la CTU ni por motivo alguno que pueda existir, no quiero jugar con él, no hay ningún plan macabro que quiera llevar acabo, no soy inescrupulosa. Solamente soy una mujer enamorada. _

Todo eso grita una voz dentro de tu mente, una voz que se descontrola y que hace que por tus venas corra por un segundo una descarga eléctrica que podría haberte impulsado a hacer cortocircuito, explotar con chispas y todo y decirle a Ana que vos no podrías ser más distinta de Nina, que vos no te parecés a Nina en nada, que el hecho de que trabajes en la CTU no significa que estés destinada a ser lo que Nina fue. Pero no podés hacer eso, no podés ceder a tus más crudos instintos: tenés que demostrárselo con paciencia, con el diálogo, con acciones, no gritándole como una loca desaforada que tiene que entender que no vas a lastimar a su hijo porque antes que hacerlo sentir un gramo de angustia preferirías morir.

"Anthony quedó destrozado, hecho pedazos" continúa el relato "Volvió a casa lamiéndose las heridas, sin querer hablar del tema… No hacía más que dormir, dormía por horas y horas, a veces profundamente, otras veces sin que pasaran más de veinte minutos hasta que lo atacaran las pesadillas"

Te cruzan fugaces recuerdos de Tony y de sus besos, y de la dulzura y suavidad con la que siempre murmura contra tus labios que las pesadillas se fueron cuando se enamoró de vos, que dejaron de acecharlo entre las sombras cuando sus pensamientos quedaron total y absolutamente consumidos por vos, que empezó a querer dormir porque las pesadillas habían sido reemplazadas con sueños en los que vos eras la protagonista. Te cruzan fugaces pedazos de las noches que han pasado en dos meses, durmiendo juntos, acurrucados en el sillón en su departamento o en tu cama, sin que las pesadillas los molesten a ninguno de los dos, sin fantasmas persiguiéndolos.

Pero no vas a decirle a Ana que gracias a vos las pesadillas dejaron de asediar a su hijo, de torturarlo, de arrastrarlo a la depresión, de llenarle el alma de agujeros negros. No, no vas a decírselo, y los motivos son varios: para empezar, las cosas que se dicen en la intimidad son algo muy privado de los dos; en segundo lugar, no corresponde que le cuentes los pensamientos y sentimientos más hondos de Tony; y en tercer lugar, no vas a rebajarte a restregarle en la cara que es por vos que él duerme como un angelito y ya no se despierta empapado en sudor, gritando, con las imágenes del cuerpo muerto de Teri y los sollozos y alaridos desgarradores de Jack y Kim sofocándolo.

"Se sentía muy culpable" continúa Ana "Creía que si él se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que Nina era en realidad, podría haberla detenido, podría haber evitado muchas de las muertes de sus compañeros, y la de esa pobre mujer, la esposa de su jefe" está refiriéndose a Teri Bauer, por supuesto "Estaba reducido a cenizas, sufría como nunca antes lo había visto sufrir. Se sentía traicionado, sentía que no valía nada, que había fallado. Llegué a pensar que nunca más podría abrirle el corazón a alguien, volver a amar, volver a confiar…"

Vos sos la prueba de que el amor es mucho más fuerte que esas paredes que a veces las personas levantan alrededor de sus corazones para protegerlos y evitar que les hagan daño de nuevo, que el amor puede derribar esos muros altos, que el amor puede sanar las heridas. Vos sos la prueba de los efectos que tiene el amor a la hora de curar esas marcas invisibles que a veces duelen más que las marcas físicas, pero no sólo por lo que tu presencia hizo en la vida de Tony: también por lo que _su_ presencia ha hecho y hace en _tu_ vida. Vos sos la prueba de que siempre hay segundas oportunidades, incluso después de una decepción extrema, incluso cuando se ha dejado de buscar, incluso cuando se ha llegado a pensar que la luz del sol nunca volvería a brillar.

Esperás que Ana entienda que el corazón de Tony ya no está en pedazos, y que vos querés pasar el resto de tu existencia cuidándolo. Esperás que Ana entienda – no hoy, no esta mañana mientras toman el té y escuchan llover, aguardando a que se hagan las siete para empezar a transita el camino marcado para un largo día que va a estar lleno de emociones mixtas y encontradas, pero sí alguna vez – que aunque no sos latina y sos de una cultura diferente a la de ellos, sos un ser humano, con un corazón que siente y ama, y que con cada uno de tus latidos le das a él la fuerza que necesita para seguir, así como él te da a vos las fuerzas que necesitás cuando te dice que su corazón al palpitar dice tu nombre.

Tal vez con algo de suerte, algún día…

"Arpías y víboras venenosas las hay por todas partes, aguardando para aprovecharse de los débiles, y chuparles la sangre como sanguijuelas" sigue "No quiero que a mi hijo le hagan daño otra vez. No quiero que lo dejen hecho pedazos otra vez. No quiero verlo destrozado durante meses otra vez, sin brillo en los ojos, durmiendo poco por las pesadillas, con la culpa devorando cada fibra de su ser"

No vas a hacerle daño. No vas a dejarlo hecho pedazos. No vas a destrozarlo. No vas a quitarle el brillo a esos dos ojos que te iluminan cuando se posan sobre los tuyos y te dicen sin usar el lenguaje hablado cosas que en palabras jamás podrían ser expresadas. No vas a permitir que las pesadillas lo disturben otra vez, nunca más, porque vas a pasar cada noche de vida que te quede durmiendo en sus brazos, lista para despertarlo y calmarlo con tus caricias si algún recuerdo triste u oscuro lo acecha desde los confines de su mente con la intención de herirlo.

Y eso sí tenés que decírselo. Porque Ana Almeida tiene que escuchar de tu boca que a Tony serías incapaz de hacerle mal, que antes de causarle un mal preferirías morirte o hacerte daños a vos misma. Tiene que saberlo, tenés que ser tan honesta como humanamente posible, despojarte de la timidez y lanzar todo lo que tenés dentro, cada emoción que existe en vos.

"Yo sería incapaz de lastimarlo, sería incapaz de hacerle daño" otra vez una descarga eléctrica recorre tu brazo, y casi lo extendés para tomar su mano entre tu mano. Pero te contenés. Sin embargo, no podés contener la emoción que empaña tu voz, y tampoco podés ignorar el temblor que tenés dentro: es el alma que tiembla entre las paredes de tu cuerpo mientras hablás con tus sentimientos expuestos como nunca antes los expusiste a una persona que no fuera él "Estaría dispuesta a sufrir lo que hiciera falta con tal de proteger a Tony. Señora Almeida" tragás con dificultad; una punzada de dolor te ataca la panza, pero ni te inmutás "… Señora Almeida, yo no voy a romperle el corazón a su hijo; preferiría sencillamente morirme antes que arriesgarme a que algo como eso sucediera. Él con su amor me salva la vida _todos_ los días, y eso es algo que nunca me arriesgaría a perder, porque si lo perdiera simplemente me moriría"

"A veces el camino que conduce a equivocaciones drásticas y daños irreparables está plagado de las mejores intenciones…" comienza Ana.

Pero vos la interrumpís.

Porque ya escuchaste sus motivos, sus miedos, sus razones, sus dudas, sus interrogantes, sus inquietudes, y las entendés todas; porque una mujer que ha atravesado la muerte de dos hijos, que ha tenido que irse de su país a uno extranjero para estar con la persona que ama (implicando ello perder sus costumbres para tener que convivir en un contexto donde reinan otras distintas), una persona que ha luchado toda la vida, es natural que se comporte como ella se comporta, es natural que proteja a sus hijos, es natural que esté dispuesta a todo por ellos, es natural que sólo quiera lo mejor para ellos (y a veces, como en este caso, uno piensa que lo mejor está en ciertas cosas, cuando la realidad es que lo mejor dista de parecerse a ellas: Ana cree que lo mejor para Tony sería una chica latina, con sus mismas tradiciones, genes y orígenes, pero Tony sin embargo piensa que lo mejor que hay en su vida sos vos), pero ahora es tiempo de que ella te escuche.

Porque si el camino que conduce a equivocaciones drásticas y daños irreparables está plagado de buenas intenciones, las buenas intenciones de las que estaría plagado el camino que conduciría a una equivocación drástica o daño reparable que afectara a Tony serían puramente suyas, por insistir en cegarse, en no querer ver, en no querer entender, en no querer confiar en que cuando su hijo te eligió, eligió con el corazón, y que su corazón no se equivocó, y que sólo él – y no ella – puede saber con quién quiere pasar el resto de su existencia, dejando de lado cualquier pretensión, exigencia, estereotipo o expectativa.

"Solamente lo dejaría si él me lo pidiera, si me dijera que ya no lo hago feliz"

¿Acaso hay algo así como un dejo de desafío mezclándose con la emoción que te embarga? ¿Acaso es tu manera de decirle que nada va a alejarte de Tony, ni siquiera ella?

"Solamente lo dejaría si su hijo me mirara a los ojos y me dijera que sobro en su vida, eso es lo único que me obligaría a dejarlo. Solamente lo dejaría si él me jurara que sin mí sería más feliz. En ese caso, me iría para siempre sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque se me rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos y acabara muriéndome de dolor, literalmente" se te contrae el estómago en un puño de solo pensarlo "Mientras Tony me ame, mientras él quiera cuidarme y estar conmigo, mientras él me jure todos los días que me necesita y que lo hago feliz, a mi jamás se me cruzaría por la cabeza dejarlo. Yo no voy a hacerle daño" repetís, casi en un murmullo desesperado "Sólo quiero cuidarlo, dedicar mi vida a cuidarlo como él me cuida a mí"

Ana guarda silencio, y por primera vez las expresiones en el rostro de la mujer muestran que lo que le has dicho ha surtido cierto efecto, que ha sido sacudida por ello. Es un silencio distinto a cualquier otro de los que han caído entre ustedes durante el tiempo que llevaban sentadas a la mesa tomando sus sendas tazas de té. Es un silencio que puede sentirse en la piel, es un silencio que pareciera abrazarte desde adentro en lugar de rodearte desde afuera. Tu alma tiembla ligeramente porque acabás de volcar los sentimientos más profundos y puros que alguna vez sentiste; son sentimientos tan puros, tan profundos y tan íntimos que te sorprende haber podido verbalizarlos ante otra persona que no sea aquella que los despierta en vos.

Un trueno se escucha a lo lejos, y la tormenta se desata con una cólera aún mayor.

"Michelle…" comienza Ana luego de un minuto que pareció eterno; es como si estuviera saliendo de un trance, o como si se hubiera tomado ese pequeño espacio de tiempo para pensar en que lo dijiste, analizarlo, escoger cuidadosamente las palabras a usar, medirlas, procesarlas, antes de que se deslicen por entre sus labios.

Su tono es determinado, mucho más firme, pero no eleva la voz: sigue siendo un susurro dulce, casi maternal, empalagado de miel, pero de todos modos a vos te sabe amago. No es con compasión o comprensión que te habla, es como si estuviera preparándose para dar el punto final a una discusión larga, como si estuviera a punto de dictar una sentencia para la cual no puede presentarse apelación alguna.

"No sé cuáles circunstancias tuviste que afrontar durante tus escasos veinticuatro años de vida, pero es evidente que has pasado por mucho: por eso aparentás más edad, por eso tenés las marcas de quien ha sufrido realmente. Son las mismas marcas que tengo yo, las mismas marcas que tenemos muchos seres humanos. El dolor trae madurez y sabiduría, y a medida que pasa el tiempo, esa madurez y sabiduría se fermentan; pero el dolor también trae otras consecuencias, como los miedos y las inseguridades"

Parecen líneas sacadas del diálogo maternal de un libro de Danielle Steel, o de un guión de una película con Julia Roberts y Dakota Fanning, o al menos a eso se asemejarían las palabras si cualquier persona simplemente las leyera, sin tener conocimiento de la persona que las dice o de la situación, el contexto en que son dichas. Pero esto dista de ser una charla maternal: Ana no está hablándote desde su experiencia para que entiendas que a veces hay que pasar por situaciones difíciles, pero que de ellas siempre se obtiene sabiduría y madurez, y que hay que aprender a lidiar con los miedos e inseguridades que quedan como consecuencias. Esto que está diciendo, no es más que el prólogo de algo que – presentís por la forma en que tu estómago se retuerce y la acidez te quema – no te va a gustar.

Siempre que alguien está a punto de decirte algo devastador, demoledor, algo puntiagudo como un simple alfiler y capaz de pinchar ese globo enorme inflado con ilusiones y esperanzas, podés sentirlo: tu estómago se estruja como si un puño estuviera agarrándolo y haciéndolo un bollito como si fuera una hoja de papel vieja e inservible, se forma en tu garganta una desagradable sensación de acidez parecida a aquella que precede a las náuseas, luego llegan las náuseas… Sos una persona intuitiva, y tanto los entrenamientos que has recibido para poder ser eficiente en tu trabajo como la experiencia de primera mano que ha venido con cada situación que te tocó afrontar, esa intuición se desarrolló muchísimo más. La forma en que tus músculos se han tensado, indica claramente que tu cuerpo presiente que el lugar al que se dirige lo que Ana está diciendo no es uno precisamente agradable.

"Comprenderás que los miedos que tengo yo como madre son naturales, y que el instinto de proteger a mis hijos es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, es algo que tengo latente dentro de mí y que no se puede controlar" asentís con la cabeza lentamente, de forma automática.

Tu instinto también es incontrolable, y está gritándote a través de cada nervio de tu cuerpo que te prepares para que te acuchillen en el corazón, casi como si Ana hubiera sacado una daga y estuviera blandiéndola sobre vos, lista para clavártela tan profundo como posible.

"También espero que comprendas lo siguiente: indiscutiblemente, una madre es quien mejor conoce a sus hijos, y ninguna otra persona llega a conocerlos tan bien como una madre. Una mujer puede decir amar mucho a un hombre, pero nunca va a llegar a conocerlo como su madre lo conoce"

Definitivamente estás en desacuerdo con eso. No podrías estar más en desacuerdo con eso, en realidad, pero no podés decírselo. Si fueras menos tímida, menos vergonzosa y tuvieras lo que se requiere para comportarse de forma muchísimo más lasciva cual nuera determinada a poner la bandera de guerra en territorio de su suegra, le dirías lo siguiente en respuesta a lo que ella acaba de decir: que ella no conoce a su hijo, porque si realmente lo conociera, sabría que él no se cuestionaría la diferencia de edad entre ustedes dos como un problema, sabría que a él no le importaría el origen o la herencia genética de una mujer, sabría que él escucha a su corazón más que a la razón, sabría que él estaría dispuesto a defenderte de ella si intentara atacarte (no físicamente, claro que no: son los ataques verbales, al parecer – pasivos y cubiertos con miel para que parezcan dulces e inofensivos – en los que se especializa Ana Almeida), sabría que él te ama de verdad con todo lo que tiene y todo lo que es.

"No entiendo qué es lo que quiere decir, señora Almeida…" comenzás, pero ella te interrumpe.

"Michelle, parecés una buena chica. De todo corazón, estoy segura de que sos una buena persona"

Debería aliviarte eso, ¿no? Si está diciéndote que está segura de que sos una buena persona, entonces eso significa que ha entendido que no sos una arpía psicópata y loca como Nina…

Sin embargo no es alivio lo que sentís: el nudo en el estómago se vuelve más tenso, y por la garganta te sube y baja esa conocida sensación acida. El puñal aún ni siquiera te ha rasgado, pero probablemente no falte mucho para que te quedes sin aire y te parta al medio el dolor, un dolor mucho más profundo y mucho más terrible que cualquier otro dolor físico, incluso mucho más insoportable que el dolor físico que significaría que te clavaran un puñal de verdad.

"También creo que sos una jovencita brillante; después de todo, si trabajás con mi hijo, eso quiere decir que debés ser tan inteligente como él, o de otro modo no hubieran puesto a tu cargo la seguridad de los habitantes de una ciudad como Los Angeles. Nina también era inteligente" agrega luego; tratás de ignorar el comentario filoso "Era una zorra, pero era inteligente. Por eso voy a apelar a tus capacidades de raciocino, Michelle" te sentís como una nena tonta de diez años a la que están tratando de hacer razonar para que entienda que tiene que dejar de hacer caprichos "Dijiste que solamente dejarías a mi hijo por su propio bien, que solamente lo dejarías si él te mirara a los ojos y te dijera que ya no lo hacés feliz" la sola mención de eso provoca que se te forme un nudo en la garganta, el nudo más apretado que recordás haber tenido alguna vez.

Y lo que te dice Ana a continuación surte en vos el mismo efecto que hubiera tenido un baldazo de agua fría, una bofetada que te dé vuelta la cara, un puñetazo en el estómago, o incluso una cuchillada de verdad. Te corta el aire, te desgarra, te deshace, te deja partida al medio. No porque creas que la hipótesis que ella presenta pueda alguna vez volverse realidad, si no porque hace que te des cuenta que la madre del hombre al que amás con locura y con el que vas a pasar lo que te quede de vida, probablemente nunca te acepte, probablemente nunca te quiera. Probaste que sos una buena persona, se dio cuenta que obviamente no sos Nina, también debe haberse percatado de que es verdad que estás loca de amor por Tony y que nada puede hacerse para que no lo ames cada día más que el anterior, pero eso no alcanza, no es suficiente para que se resigne.

Lo que te dice es eso: la prueba de que no va a resignarse, de que va a abrazarse tan fuerte como pueda, sujetarse con uñas y dientes, a la idea de que Tony y vos no van a tener un final feliz juntos, y de que vos vas a ser una más en su lista, una más pero no la última y definitiva, no su verdadero amor.

"¿No se te ocurrió, Michelle, que quizá llegue ese día? ¿No se te ocurre pensar en la posibilidad de que mi hijo podría darse cuenta que un hombre como él merece estar con una mujer de su mismo origen, de su misma edad, una mujer que no guarde vínculos con el mundo trágico y manchado de sangre inocente en el que él tiene que actuar todos los días para cumplir con su juramento de defender a este país?"

Respirás hondo. _No voy a llorar_ te repetís a vos misma, una y otra vez, pero esa vocecita que dentro de tu cabeza trata de darte coraje para que los ojos no se te llenen de lágrimas y sucumbas al llanto, se vuelve cada vez más y más efímera, o quizá sigue estando ahí con la misma firmeza, pero tus oídos son sordos a ella, y apenas si la perciben como un eco, como un ruido seco, como ruido de fondo.

_No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar_. De nada sirven esas voces que tratan de calmarte, porque dentro de vos hay un torbellino fuera de control, que te entumece completamente como si te hubieran sacado la sensibilidad, pero que probablemente al perder efecto te deje adolorida y hecha pedazos.

¿Por qué prefiere mentirse a sí misma insistiendo con que Tony podría un día darse cuenta que merece algo mucho más digno de él, en lugar de comprender que su hijo te ama?

¿Tan terrible es para ella que su hijo se haya enamorado de una mujer diferente a la que tenía en mente para nuera y madre de sus futuros nietos?

¿Tan horrible es que no haya elegido a una latina que aspire a ser ama de casa o doctora o maestra?

¿Tan cegada puede estar?

¿Por qué tiene que rechazarte? Ya sufriste tanto rechazo en la vida: en la escuela porque los nenes y nenas eran todos irlandeses, rubiecitos, de ojos azules y piel blanca como la leche, padres adinerados y madres sobrias que se pasaban el día entero mimándolos; en la secundaria porque eras dos años más chica que todos, ibas al Club de Ajedrez, te gustaban las ciencias, te iba bien en Matemática y no te gustaba ir de fiesta o tomar alcohol; en la universidad también eras más chica que todos, y tampoco tuviste muchos amigos: la mayoría sólo se acercaba para pedirte ayuda con sus trabajos y proyectos, y una vez que te utilizaban te dejaban de lado; cuando trabajabas en División, te hiciste amiga de Carrie, pero ella también terminó rechazándote cuando ya no le serviste más y se aburrió de fingir que le caías bien. Ahora la mujer que le dio la vida al hombre que amás te rechaza. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es tu karma sufrir el abandono y el rechazo?

_Vas a estar bien mientras él nunca te abandone o rechace, y sabés que – aunque ella guarde esperanzas de que eso suceda -, Tony nunca te abandonaría o rechazaría, jamás. _

De ese pensamiento tenés que agarrarte. A eso tenés que aferrarte, para mantenerte cuerda, para no caer presa de las ganas de liberar la angustia en forma de llanto, para no explotar.

Te tiembla la voz cuando finalmente lográs hilar un par de palabras juntas y formar una oración:

"No" exhalás; tenés la boca seca, a pesar de que tomaste dos tazas de té con miel. Retomás con firmeza "No, nunca se me ocurriría que Tony pudiera encontrar en esos motivos fundamentos para quererme fuera de su vida"

"Michelle" vuelve a utilizar ese tono símil comprensivo y maternal ", mi hijo es un hombre diez años mayor que vos. Para empezar, aunque ustedes dos estén obnubilados y crean que no, ésa es una gran diferencia, y tarde o temprano va a notarse y va a traerles problemas. Luego, él fue criado con otras costumbres, con otras tradiciones, con otros valores, por una familia de latinos. Tu cultura debe ser muy rica, pero es diferente a la nuestra. Él fue criado para algo distinto. Su padre y yo no estamos de acuerdo con el trabajo al que eligió dedicarse, pero lo respetamos porque Tony no nos dejó otra opción"

¿_Entonces por qué no respetan su decisión de querer estar con vos? _una voz dentro de tu cabeza grita en un arrebato de furia.

"No es para lo que lo educamos, pero no pudimos hacer nada para evitar que siguiera ese camino. No cambió de idea, su resolución fue inamovible" larga un suspiro "Pero creo que él va a darse cuenta que en este caso se equivocaría también si decidiera seguir con vos" lo dice con absoluta naturalidad, como si estuviera comentando que la lluvia va a seguir por unos días más y que probablemente sus nietos tengan que quedarse jugando adentro porque el jardín va a estar embarrado y sucio.

¿Acaso no se da cuenta que sus palabras te lastiman muchísimo?

¿Acaso no ve los esfuerzos que estás haciendo por no desmoronarte después del fin de semana angustioso que estás viviendo?

¿Acaso tiene que decirte estas cosas?

"Sos una chica muy dulce, Michelle"

¿Piensa que eso es un consuelo?, ¿piensa que diciéndote que sos una jovencita encantadora va a aliviar algo del daño que te hacen sus frases?

"Pronto vas a encontrar a alguien de tu edad, de tu raza, con quien formar una familia que respete las costumbres y tradiciones en las que fuiste educada, alguien con tus mismos intereses y aspiraciones, así como Tony va a encontrar a alguien de su edad, de su raza, que haya sido criada con nuestras tradiciones y costumbres, que tenga las aspiraciones y llene las expectativas de la clase de mujer que mi hijo merece tener por esposa" el entumecimiento que sentís es tal que es como si no estuvieras ahí, porque ya no podés sentir tu cuerpo: solamente sentís tu corazón y tu alma resquebrajándose "Lo que ustedes llaman amor" chasquea la lengua en señal de comprensión "en realidad no lo es. Amor es lo que se siente cuando dos personas están hechas la una para la otra, y Tony y vos claramente no lo están, querida. Quizá en su ilusión los dos piensen que sí, pero mi hijo es un hombre inteligente y pronto va a darse cuenta que no se aman, que no es con vos con quien debe casarse y tener hijos. Las ilusiones son tan efímeras… Se desvanecen cuando uno menos lo piensa, parecen sólidas pero distan de serlo. Yo soy su madre, sé para lo que lo crié, y no quiero ofenderte, pero honestamente no lo crié para que acabara con alguien como vos, y él lo sabe. Tony sabe lo que se espera de él, y cuando esta ilusión se evapore, entonces va a ver que con vos no podría llegar a nada, así como vas a ver que tampoco podrías llegar a cubrir las expectativas que tu familia seguramente tiene puestas en vos si insistieras con que estás enamorada de él. Está en el mejor interés de los dos seguir caminos separados. Sé que tu madre pensaría lo mismo si lo hablaras con ella"

Estás a punto de estallar, estás a punto de romperte, estás a punto de quebrarte. Estás a punto de llegar al máximo de tus capacidades para aguantar pasivamente mientras te desmenuzan sin piedad alguna y fingiendo dulzura y amabilidad, tratando de disimular el gusto de lo amargo con miel.

Estás a punto de gritarle que a vos no te importa que los dos tengan familias que creen (o en tu caso, que creyeron) en culturas, tradiciones y costumbres distintas, que no te importa que el color de su piel sea más oscuro y que el color de tu piel sea amarillento, que no te importa que tus ojos sean distintos a los suyos, que no te importa que los dos hayan aprendido idiomas diferentes desde la cuna, porque los dos son seres humanos, porque los dos se aman, y porque pase lo que pase, contra viento y marea, van a seguir juntos hasta el final, aunque intenten separarlos, aunque quieran convencerlo a él de que vos no le convenís, de que merece algo mejor.

Estás a punto de gritarle que no podés saber lo que tu mamá pensaría de Tony, porque no tenés mamá. Tu mamá te abandonó. Tu mamá era una alcohólica, bipolar, enferma de depresión, que sufrió abusos físicos y sexuales desde chiquita, que vivió en la calle y tuvo que prostituirse para sobrevivir, que quedó embarazada a los cinco años, que fue adicta a las drogas, que no tenía futuro alguno hasta que conoció a tu papá y él la salvó de lo que seguramente hubiera sido un destino horrible, pero cuando él es murió volvió a caer en las adicciones, se descuidó, te descuidó a vos, y si no hubieras tenido a tu abuela para que se ocupara de cuidarte, entonces habrías terminado a cargo de una asistente social, o en hogares adoptivos temporales, o tu mamá te hubiera dejado en la puerta de una iglesia o de un orfanato. No sabés qué te diría tu mamá sobre Tony, no sabés qué opinión tendría, porque se fue cuando tenías diez años, prometiéndote regresar, prometiéndote curarse para poder su una madre mejor, cuando en realidad no estaba haciendo más que mentirte, cuando en realidad no estaba haciendo más que irse para no volver a mirar atrás. Estás a punto de gritarle que a diferencia de Tony vos no tenés una mamá que te quiera y te proteja, que toda la familia que tenés es un hermano con demasiados problemas como para poder escucharte o como para que puedas compartir tus cosas con él. Estás a punto de gritarle que la única que alguna vez tuvo puestas en vos expectativas fue tu abuela, pero que a ella también la perdiste. Estás a punto de gritarle que no tenés memoria de tu papá porque falleció cuando eras una beba de once meses, por lo que tampoco podrías saber qué hubiera esperado él de vos.

Estás a punto de gritarle que no tiene derecho a creer conocer a su hijo y sus sentimientos, a juzgar el amor de ustedes y catalogarlo de ilusión. ¿Cómo puede saber ella lo que Tony siente? ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que no son el uno para el otro y que lo que los domina no es amor, simplemente porque son distintos?

Estás a punto de entrar en ebullición, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abre.

Tu reacción y la de Ana son instintivas, y lo primero que hacen es dirigir la vista a la persona que acaba de interrumpir – sin saberlo – lo que podría haber acabado siendo una discusión envolviéndote a vos llorando desesperada, en un mar de lágrimas e histeria, y a su madre tratando de calmarte con su falso gesto maternal, repitiéndote que pronto Tony va a darse cuenta de que vos no sos el amor de su vida, y que cuando ese día llegue será lo mejor para todos.

Las dos observan al hombre que se encuentra en el marco de la puerta, cuya figura tirita de frío; sus rodillas dan la impresión de estar hechas de gelatina, y parece que en cualquier momento podrían dejar de sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Su aspecto no luce mucho mejor de lo que lucía hace un par de horas cuando se quedó dormido en tus brazos, a decir verdad: está tan molido como en el día de ayer, sus ojos están hinchados y rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando, tiene el rostro empapado, y sus ropas también lo están. Es evidente que acaba de despertar de una horrible pesadilla, porque se nota a la legua que está agitado, aterrado, desorientado y aturdido. Sus ojos buscan los tuyos desesperados, y aunque ellos no han dejado de mirarlo ni un segundo con dulzura, adoración y preocupación, están sus órbitas tan fuera de foco que probablemente no logre ver más que manchas borrosas.

Ana reacciona al ver a su hijo destruido, demolido, desmoronándose en la puerta de la cocina, a escasos metros de donde ustedes están. Se pone de pie como si su asiento hubiera tenido un resorte a propulsión.

"_Hijo_" lo llama con dulzura; entendés esa palabra, es de las más básicas. Pero no entendés lo que sigue "_Hijo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te sentís bien?"_

Pero él no contesta. Es como si no la viera, como si no existiera, como si no fuera más que una forma o una figura sin significado, un mueble, algo que no tiene importancia, como si sus oídos estuvieran cerrados a cualquier sonido ajeno a aquel que reina en sus pensamientos, sea éste cual sea. Su mirada finalmente te encuentra, y su rostro se ilumina al notar tu presencia.

"Michelle…" de pie en el rellano susurra tu nombre, y su voz quebrada suena débil, temblorosa, angustiada.

Sin hacer caso a su madre, vas directo a sus brazos – conteniéndote para no correr, porque quedaría ridículo que corrieras para acortar la distancia de escasos metros entre ambos -, preguntándote por qué no fuiste a abrazarlo dos segundos atrás cuando la puerta se abrió y él entró.

Te toma de la mano y te empuja levemente hacia delante, con toda la suavidad del mundo, hasta que tu cuerpo y su cuerpo quedan pegados. Sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de tu cintura, y te estrecha de tal manera que podés sentir sus palpitaciones contra las tuyas, su respiración acariciando tu oído, su llanto llenando el ambiente, el olor a lluvia mezclándose con su perfume. Vos lo estrechás a él, queriendo decirle sin hablar que lo necesitás más que nunca, que jamás lo dejarías, que nada va a separarlos, que sabés que él nunca te abandonaría, que estás dispuesta a luchar hasta el final para poder escribir un _'vivieron felices para siempre'_.

Sentís una punzada en el estómago, pero la ignorás. Levantarte de golpe te produjo un pequeño mareo, pero también ignorás eso. Ana sigue de pie junto a la silla, inmóvil como una estatua, pero también a ella la ignoran: él porque probablemente ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta de la presencia de su madre, porque probablemente sus ojos están cegados a la presencia de cualquier otro ser humano que no seas vos, porque probablemente sus oídos están cerrados a cualquier otro sonido que no sea el de tu voz; y vos, porque honestamente ya no te interesa lo que ella tenga para decir, para opinar, o para pensar: si ya ha dejado en claro que no va a aceptarte, aun cuando prácticamente abriste tu corazón para mostrarle que sos una buena persona y que amás a su hijo, entonces ya no tenés nada que probar ni nada que hacer.

"Tuve una pesadilla" Tony murmura en tu oído, como si estuviera contándote un secreto, algo que quiere que sólo sepas vos, algo que nunca le contaría a nadie más.

Instintivamente lo estrechás con toda la fuerza que tú pequeño, cansado, frágil y adolorido cuerpo es capaz de juntar, y te reprendés a vos misma por haberlo dejado solo. Es absurdo, porque en su momento repasaste todas las opciones con las que contabas, y la mejor era la de bajar a la cocina, servirte un vaso de agua para tomar el analgésico y así deshacerte de los dolores de estómago y las náuseas; tu intención era regresar enseguida a sus brazos, quedarte ahí viéndolo dormir, vigilando para que ninguna pesadilla turbe su descanso, mimándolo mientras su rostro sigue mostrando la misma tranquilidad y paz que mostraba cuando a las cinco de la madrugada despertaste luego de tener ese sueño horrible en el que te ahogabas tratando de llegar a él. Si su madre no hubiera estado en la cocina preparando té, si no te hubiera invitado a sentarte a tomar una taza con ella para 'conversar sobre un par de cosas', podrías haber vuelto enseguida a la habitación, podrías haber evitado que tuviera pesadillas, podrías haberlo despertado antes de que acabara bañado en lágrimas y empapado en sudor, con los ojos hinchados, angustiado y con el corazón latiendo desaforado contra su pecho.

"Shhh, está todo bien" lo tranquilizás en voz baja, acariciando su cabeza y su espalda para calmarlo.

Esconde su rostro en el hueco entre tu hombro y tu cuello, buscando tranquilizarse. Su voz suena áspera y ronca, pero la atención que estás prestando a cada cosa que dice, a cada respiro que da, a cada latido de su corazón, es tan desmesurada que entendés cada palabra, incluso si su boca contra tu piel las sofoca un poco:

"No recuerdo que soñé, pero me desperté agitado" toma una bocanada de aire con visible esfuerzo; tus manos siguen recorriendo su espalda, seguís arrullándolo para que se calme "Te busqué... Te busqué y no estabas, estaba solo… Fue como si hubiera vuelto en el tiempo, después de… después de lo que pasó con Nina... Te busqué y no estabas" cuando repite eso, una punzada de dolor que no tiene que ver con lo físico, si no con lo emocional, te parte al medio: vos le prometiste cuidarlo, quedarte con él, pero cuando él despertó vos no estabas ahí "… Entonces pensé que todo había sido un sueño, un sueño dentro de una pesadilla… Que no eras real, que te había soñado… Me sentí como si… como si hubiera retrocedido casi dos años en el tiempo, y por un momento pensé que era… que era el día después de la noche en que llegue a casa de mis padres luego de que… de que Nina…"

Toma aire, y notás que trata de continuar, pero no puede. No hace falta que continúe, porque lo entendiste: se despertó luego de una pesadilla, probablemente una pesadilla tan angustiosa y desesperante como la que vos tuviste anoche, una pesadilla tan angustiosa y tan desesperante como las que él solía tener cuando aún luchaba por recuperarse luego del fuerte golpe que significó todo lo que pasó cuando Teri Bauer fue asesinada bajo sus narices en un cuarto de la CTU. Te buscó, porque recordaba haberse quedado dormido con vos en sus brazos, pero no estabas: habías desaparecido. Y en su desconcierto, en su zozobra, en su ansiedad, su mente aún adormecida, confundida y estresada luego de las últimas horas, lo desconcertó hasta llevarlo al punto tal que durante minutos enteros creyó estar en una mañana ocurrida casi dos años atrás, cuando él estaba destruido y derrumbado tratando de volver a ponerse en pie solo luego de que Nina le clavara un puñal envenenado en la espalda. Pensó que todo había sido un sueño, que no eras real, que habías sido producto de su imaginación, parte de una de esas fantasías que ocurren cuando uno duerme profundamente, esas fantasías que parecen verdaderas y que al despertar te dejan con un agujero en el corazón y una horrible sensación de vacío.

No querés imaginarte cómo te sentirías vos si despertaras una mañana agitada luego de una pesadilla, y al buscarlo a él descubrieras que nunca fue real, que fue sólo una fantasía, que fue otro sueño, un sueño más, uno de esos sueños que parecen verdaderos pero no lo son, que nunca existió más que en tu mente y en tus deseos, que estás tan sola y tan rota como lo estabas el día anterior, tan abandonada y tan carente de amor como lo estabas la noche previa al quedarte dormida llorando y abrazando a la almohada. Te sentirías devastada, triste, hecha pedazos. En realidad, no se te ocurre manera de describir como te sentirías si por tan solo una fracción de milisegundo algo te llevara a creer que él no está en tu vida, que él no está ahí para secar tus lágrimas, consolarte, escucharte, calmarte y hacerte feliz.

"Shhh" lo arrullás, frotando su espalda y su cabeza, como si pensaras que ese simple movimiento de tus manos contra su cuerpo va a servir para quitar de algún modo la angustia, la desesperación, no sólo de él si no también la tuya, porque vos también estás angustiada "Shhh, fue solamente un sueño. Fue solamente un sueño" repetís esa frase varias veces "Estoy acá con vos y no voy a irme a ninguna parte" le asegurás con voz dulce "Te lo prometo"

Pasado un minuto, durante el cual no hacés más que abrazarlo y tratar de ayudarlo a respirar tan acompasadamente como posible, levanta la cabeza y deja que sus ojos encuentren los tuyos: podés verte reflejada en ellos, podés ver reflejado tu desgaste físico y emocional, tu cansancio. Ayer fue uno de los días más largos de tu vida, y el de hoy no promete ser mejor, porque estás segura que los minutos van a pasar como si fueran de plomo, como si cada uno tuviera el peso de un siglo entero; cada segundo en esta casa pareciera volverse largo, los relojes se detienen dentro de estas paredes, y el tiempo se queda congelado, suspendido en el aire. En sus ojos ves lo mismo que muestran los tuyos: el dolor sigue presente, la culpa sigue presente, todas esas emociones crudas y mezcladas que lo agobian y abruman no se han ido, y él también sabe que este domingo va a costarles esfuerzo y más lágrimas; sin embargo está más calmado, algo de alivio está naciendo, y confiás en que poco a poco las heridas van a cerrarse y comenzarán el proceso de sanación.

Acunás su rostro con tus manos, que están frías como el hielo pero se entibiecen en cuanto entran en contacto con el calor de su piel. La yema de tu dedo índice acaricia sus labios despacio, muy suave y muy lentamente.

"Bebé, está todo bien" repetís en un susurro cargado de dulzura, tanta dulzura que el sabor amargo que te ha dejado la conversación con Ana desaparece cuando te invade el amor que sentís por él, ese amor que te consume, ese amor que está en todo lo que hacés, todo lo que decís, el aire que respirás, la sangre que corre por tus venas alimentando tu corazón "Está todo bien" murmurás una vez más, presionando tus labios contra la comisura de los suyos y cerrando los ojos al tiempo que mecés su cuerpo despacio de un lado al otro, apenas perceptiblemente, para sosegarlo "Estoy acá, y no voy a irme nunca"

Está a punto de estrellar su boca contra la tuya. Te podés dar cuenta de sus intenciones por la forma en que le brillan los ojos y el deseo con que te está mirando: quiere besarte para asegurarse de que sos real, de que existís, de que no sos un sueño o un espejismo, de que despertó de la pesadilla y está en un presente del que vos sos partes y no en un pasado teñido de negro en el que vos no estabas para consolarlo y curarlo. Vos también te morís por besarlo, y si estuvieran a solas te dejarías llevar por ese deseo. Pero aunque con sus brazos rodeándote y su respiración mezclándose con tu respiración sientas que el mundo se ha detenido, que el tiempo se derritió y que son los únicos dos seres sobre el planeta, lo cierto es que su madre sigue estando a escasos pasos de distancia (y a pesar de que no tenés ojos en la espalda, estás segurísima de que por su rostro debe estar cruzando una mueca de disconformidad y disgusto producto de la vergüenza que debe sentir al ver a su hijo abrazando a una mujer de ascendencia asiática).

Frenás el beso reposando tu índice sobre sus labios para impedir que toquen los tuyos, al tiempo que su madre carraspea, para que su hijo note su presencia en la cocina.

Tony reacciona al carraspeo mirando por sobre tu hombro, y en su rostro manchado con los restos de las lágrimas lloradas se forma un gesto de sorpresa al ver a su madre. Te das la vuelta para observar que la mujer está con los brazos cruzados y expresión entre preocupada por su hijo y enfado bien disimulado por la forma en que se perdió en vos ignorando al resto del Universo.

"Mamá, no vi que estabas acá" se disculpa enseguida, con voz queda y cansina, sin dejar de aferrarse a tu cintura, como si temiera que desaparezcas o que te esfumes en el aire si deja de tocarte, como cerciorándose de que no sos una idea creada por su imaginación.

"¿Te sentís bien, hijo?" se acerca a él y posa una de sus manos sobre la frente de Tony, para tomarle la temperatura "Lucís afiebrado, voy a ir a buscar el termómetro"

Él la frena con respeto y con dulzura, un respeto y una dulzura que hacen que te enorgullezcas, porque a pesar de que tiene una madre que pretende que sus expectativas y pretensiones sean cumplidas, a pesar de que tiene una madre exigente, él ve más allá de ello y valora todos los sacrificios que esa mujer ha hecho por su familia (que sabés que son muchos; podrá tener errores, que es evidente que los tiene desde el punto en que no concibe la idea de que su hijo se enamore de una mujer que no sea latina, pero es obvio que Ana Almeida con defectos y con todo es la mejor madre que puede ser).

"Estoy bien, mamá. Sólo tuve una pesadilla" su mirada se desvía al suelo, y se pone rojo de vergüenza antes de admitir "Necesitaba a Michelle para calmarme" te estrecha más contra su cuerpo "Ahora ya estoy bien"

Y claro, ese comentario de que te necesitaba a vos para calmarse, a Ana le cae como un baldazo de agua helada, o como una bofetada, o como un puñetazo directo en el medio del estómago, porque sacude de arriba abajo su teoría de que Tony no te ama, de que va a darse cuenta tarde o temprano de que merece algo mejor, que lo de ustedes no es amor, que ya cada uno va a encontrar a alguien con culturas y costumbres similares y en el mismo rango de edad, que él va a acabar comprendiendo que fue educado para cumplir con ciertas normas internas de su familia. Te lo dijo hace minutos, escasos segundos antes de que Tony las interrumpiera sin saber lo que estaba interrumpiendo, y ahora su propio hijo está haciendo que empiece a tragarse las palabras una por una.

En el fondo te da pena, por supuesto, que su madre piense lo que piensa, que esté así de confundida, que crea que lo mejor para su hijo es una cosa y en esa creencia ignore que él ya eligió algo que nadie más puede instruirle en cómo elegir, porque a nadie debería decírsele a quién amar. No la odiás, porque crió al hombre más maravilloso del mundo (que aunque le pese, terminó siendo tuyo), y porque sabés que a él lo destrozaría que guardaras esa clase de rencor contra su mamá. Por eso no vas a contarle nada, _absolutamente nada_, ni una palabra de lo que conversaron, de lo que te dijo: sería ponerlo entre la espada y la pared, y no te permitirías lastimarlo de ese modo. Quizá su mamá esté lo suficientemente cegada como para no ver que le va a causar un daño, pero vos no lo estás.

"¿Querés una taza de té, Anthony?" Ana ofrece, gesticulando hacia la tetera, que aún sigue medio llena sobre la mesa, junto a las dos tazas "Vas a sentirte mejor si tomás algo caliente"

"No, mamá, estoy bien" repite nuevamente, rechazando el ofrecimiento con un gesto de la mano. Luce distante, apagado, y conociéndolo como conocés, estás segura que no quiere más que volver a la cama y seguir durmiendo tanto como sea posible, incluso si el reloj ya da casi las seis de la mañana con diez minutos, lo cual significa que dentro de cincuenta la casa entera va a ponerse en movimiento "Necesito volver a la cama y descansar un ratito más antes de… Bueno, antes de que sea hora de empezar a prepararnos" se excusa.

Su madre vacila un segundo antes de depositar un beso sobre su frente. En su castellano perfecto le dice, con un aire de decepción y desilusión:

"_Antes nunca hubieras dicho que no a compartir una taza de té conmigo_"

A lo que sea que Ana haya dicho, él contesta:

"Tengo muchas cosas lindas para contarte" está haciendo una obvia referencia a vos, por supuesto "y me encantaría compartirlas con vos tomando una taza de té más tarde"

"_Definitivamente cuando sea posible tu padre, vos y yo vamos a hablar de algunas cosas mientras tomamos una taza de té_" es casi desafiante la forma en que se lo dice, y te encantaría saber qué significa esa frase, aunque en el fondo sabés que es evidente que está echándole bronca por algo relacionado con vos.

Con el mismo tono ronco y ahogado, él agrega:

"Quiero tratar de aclararme la cabeza un poco antes que tener que enfrentarme al funeral de la abuela" te conmueve la honestidad cruda con la que hace esa confesión, e instintivamente tomás su mano entre la tuya, entrelazás sus dedos con los tuyos y frotás su espalda con la mano que te queda libre, reconfortándolo "Te prometo que vamos a tomar una taza de té cuando todo esto haya pasado, _mamá_"

"Está bien" esboza no muy convincentemente una sonrisa que no dura en sus labios más que medio segundo.

Si su mamá cree o no que lo que él necesita es dormir y no estar con vos a solas un ratito, eso quedará siempre como una duda, porque la expresión de su rostro es ilegible otra vez, laxa. Sus palabras son corteses y amables:

"Yo no voy a poder volver a conciliar el sueño" comienza a levantar de la mesa las tazas vacías, la tetera, el jarrito con la miel, el platito con las dos rodajitas de limón "Así que voy a lavar todo esto y a empezar a preparar el desayuno, así toman algo de café y comen unas tostadas antes de tener que empezar a vestirse. No hay nada mejor para hacer frente a un día largo y triste que un desayuno preparado con amor" agrega luego, mientras abre el grifo del lavabo y toma una pequeña esponja para lavar las tazas de porcelana.

Sus ojos y los tuyos se encuentran una última vez, apenas medio segundo antes de que Tony te guíe fuera de la cocina. Está escrito en ambas miradas lo que las dos piensan: ella te quiere fuera de la vida de su hijo porque cree que él merece algo 'mejor', y vos vas a luchar por el amor que sentís hasta morir, si es necesario, y vas a protegerlo a él para que no sufra, para que no quede entre la espada y la pared.

Sus ojos y los tuyos se encuentran, al tiempo que suena otro trueno, anunciando que la tormenta está lejos de llegar a su fin. El sabor a miel sigue en tu boca, pero te parece tan amargo… Siempre asociaste el té con una pequeña pausa, esa pequeña pausa que hay que tomarse de vez en cuando para tranquilizarse, sentir un gusto familiar y reconfortante en la boca, permitir que el calor se expanda desde la garganta al resto de tu cuerpo y te abrigue, como si estuvieran dándote un abrazo. Esta es la primera vez que una taza de té te da un gusto tan amargo, esta es la primera vez que asociás el olor a lluvia y la miel con algo tan triste como el contenido de la conversación que mantuvieron Ana y vos, en la que ella convencida te dijo que más temprano que tarde su hijo y vos tomarían caminos separados en búsqueda del destino que según ella les corresponde.

Una vez de nuevo en su cuarto, lo primero que él hace es abrazarte como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en este mismo instante y sólo pudiera salvarse aferrándose a vos con cada gramo de fuerza que le queda. De pie en medio de su habitación, que sigue a oscuras, vos también lo abrazás, enterrando tu rostro en su pecho y respirando hondo varias veces, mientras acariciás su espalda y su cabeza con tus manos.

"Cuando me desperté y no estabas… Michelle, pensé que te había soñado, y que estaba otra vez en…"

"Shhh" lo conducís hasta la cama, y los dos vuelven a recostarse sobre el edredón arrugado, tu cabeza al lado de la suya, reposando las dos sobre la misma almohada "No hace falta que digas nada más" acariciás su rostro, besás su frente, y él cierra los ojos "Fue solo una pesadilla, y cuando te despertaste estabas desorientado y te desesperaste por unos minutos, pero ya está" le hablás en voz baja y dulce para calmarlo y evitar que se altere otra vez "No soy un sueño, soy real. Los dos somos reales. Los dos seguimos acá. Todavía estamos acá"

Los números del reloj despertador muestran que son las seis de la mañana con veinte minutos. Poco más de media hora no es mucho tiempo para descansar, pero va a servirle para tranquilizarse y recomponerse.

"Todavía seguimos acá" repetís "Y vamos a estar juntos para siempre" susurrás, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

"Ya lo sé" murmura, con sus labios contra tus labios. Cuando vuelve a hablar, te das cuenta de que está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no caer otra vez vencido por el cansancio "Michelle, si las pesadillas vuelven, ¿vas a estar para ahuyentarlas, no?" pregunta, y te recuerda tanto a un nene pequeño y asustado que te enternece en lo más hondo de tu ser.

"Sí, amor, te prometo que nunca más voy a dejar que una pesadilla te atormente"

Antes de que puedas digerir el sentimiento de culpa por haberte levantado de la cama, bajado a la cocina y dejado que su madre te convenciera de quedarte a beber esa taza de té y escuchar sus palabras cargadas de veneno, él inquiere, ya medio dormido:

"¿Qué hacías en la cocina con mi mamá?" es un interrogante movido por una curiosidad inocente y natural.

"Bajé a tomar un analgésico porque sentía nauseas" sus ojos se abren inmediatamente, incluso si siente sus párpados como de plomo, pero no dejás que te interrumpa preguntándote si estás bien, si necesitás algo, y reprochándote que no lo hayas despertado "Estoy por tener mi ciclo" explicás "Es normal que sienta náuseas y mareos; los síntomas se van si tomo un calmante. Bajé a la cocina" retomás el relato "y tu mamá estaba ahí. Me invitó a tomar una taza de té con ella" decidís concluirlo ahí, sin dar más detalles.

"Mi mamá va a terminar adorándote, Michelle, cuando le cuente que sos un ángel en mi vida" murmura, estrechándote más fuerte y enterrando su rostro en tus rulos, inhalando tu perfume "Va a entender por qué me desesperé cuando al despertar creí que el tiempo había vuelto atrás y que vos habías sido solamente un sueño…"

"Shhh" no querés que siga alimentándose de falsas esperanzas, pero tampoco podés decirle que su madre compartió su opinión con vos de que un día él va a darse cuenta de que merece algo mejor que lo que ustedes dos tienen, y que de acuerdo con su hipótesis va a salir a buscar a una buena chica latina con la cual casarse y tener hijos, que aparentemente es 'para lo que fue educado' "Dormí un ratito más" susurrás en su oído, acariciando su espalda "Yo te cuido de las pesadillas"

Sus pesadillas… ¿Se parecerán sus pesadillas a la que vos tuviste? ¿En sus pesadillas también habrá un océano separándolo a los dos, y una fuerza que lo hunde y lo ahoga cuando él trata cruzarlo a nado para llegar a tus brazos y salvarte del dolor que te causa estar lejos de él? ¿También él tendrá esa clase de pesadillas desesperantes?

Intentás empujar esa pregunta fuera de tu cabeza, intentás empujar todo fuera de tu cabeza, dejarla en blanco, pensar solo en él, concentrarse en el calor que emana de su cuerpo, en el sonido de su respiración que ya no es agitada y se ha acompasado, en los latidos de su corazón, en todas las palabras dulces que siempre te dice y que se han quedado grabadas a fuego en tu memoria.

La lluvia sigue cayendo sobre Chicago, el cielo la derrama sobre la ciudad. El sabor a té con miel, tan cargado de amargura, perdura en tu boca, y de tanto en tanto tu estómago siente una leve punzada (cortesía de tu síndrome premenstrual), pero el resto de tu anatomía se ha relajado junto a la suya. Tus ojos permanecen abiertos: amás verlo dormir, porque para vos él también es como un angelito.

El ruido de la tormenta se vuelve tan fuerte que los ecos de las palabras de Ana que quieren colarse en tu mente para invadirla y causarte daño quedan opacados por las gotas de lluvia que azotan la ciudad. Besás sus párpados, sus labios, la punta de su nariz, rozando la piel despacio para no despertarlo, y así poco a poco va desapareciendo el sabor amargo que te dejó ese té con miel y lo que se dijo mientras lo tomabas.

Cuando a las siete en punto el despertador suena, el diluvio sigue en curso cada vez más potente.

Es hora de ponerse en pie otra vez y acompañarlo por el largo y oscuro túnel que tendrá que atravesar este domingo.


	65. O ella o ninguna

**ALERTA I:** Este capítulo toca tema filosos, como religión, sexo, etcétera.

**ALERTA II:** Debido a la cantidad de cosas que tengo para estudiar, no pude revisarlo, pero tampoco quería pasar más tiempo sin postear. Sé que debe haber quedado desastrozo, así que me disculpo. Los capítulos que vengan serán mejores (eso trataré).

* * *

_Sólo hay una, sólo hay una.  
O tú, o ninguna.  
O tú, o ninguna.  
No tengo salida,  
pues, detrás de ti, mi amor,  
tan sólo hay bruma._

El clima de ese domingo de principios de Noviembre reflejaba exactamente la tristeza y la angustia que dominaba tu estado de ánimo en el momento en que el despertador rompió el silencio cuando el reloj marcó las siete de la mañana.

Ciertos detalles nunca vas a poder olvidarlos, mientras que algunos otros ya se te han borrado de la memoria menos de cuarenta y ocho horas después, como si nunca hubieran sucedido, o como si hubieran pertenecido a otra vida, o a la vida de alguien más.

Hubo momentos que viviste y recordás en cámara lenta, porque en el instante en que ocurrían sentías que el mundo se movía más despacio, que la luz y el sonido viajaban a otra velocidad, que tu cuerpo era de plomo; hubo intervalos en los que todo sucedía demasiado rápido, por lo que guardás en tu cabeza imágenes difusas, mezcladas, confusas.

Se dijeron palabras que en tus oídos no cayeron porque estaban sordos, pero en raptos de lucidez captaste algunas otras que tuvieron en vos impacto sólo comparable con el de un camión al impactar de lleno contra otro, o el de una bala al atravesar el corazón sin dejar más rastro que el orificio por el que entró y salió en tan solo una milésima de segundo. Mantuviste una conversación breve con Martina durante la cual _casi_ podría decirse que actuaste como un ser humano medianamente funcional, pero luego volviste a retraerte, a caer en ese pozo sin fondo que es el oscuro dolor.

Lágrimas cayeron, pero no de tus ojos. Sollozos perforaron el aire, pero no salieron de tu boca. Estabas preso de un entumecimiento general, todos tus sentidos estaban adormecidos, y funcionabas apenas lo suficiente para saludar robótica y automáticamente a aquellos que se acercaran con sus condolencias.

Durante el desayuno apenas habías emitido sonido alguno. Todos estaban callados, a decir verdad, y fueron cruzadas las palabras mínimas e indispensables. Tus sobrinos parecían entender la gravedad del asunto, y permanecieron en silencio mientras tu mamá les servía tostadas con manteca, café con leche y tazones con avena o cereal. Lo más lindo de esas horas grises, opacas y apagadas previas a dejar la casa de tus padres y dirigirse a la iglesia fue ver a Michelle y a Lara interactuar otra vez: tu sobrinita corrió a abrazarla en cuanto la vio, se sentó en su regazo y compartieron juntas dos tostadas. Sonreíste de verdad – con la boca, los ojos y el corazón – ante tanta dulzura, y mientras esa sonrisa se mantuvo en tu rostro una sensación tibia y reconfortante te invadió desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Luego alguien mencionó algo relacionado con el funeral, y tu alma volvió a caer presa de una angustia demasiado grande para ser descripta.

"Va a estar todo bien" Michelle susurró en tu oído momentos antes de entrar a la iglesia, tomada de tu brazo y con la cabeza reposando en tu hombro.

Haber convivido con tus cuatro hermanas te dejó una buena cuota de experiencia y enseñanzas que uno a veces no sabe para qué sirven pero que de repente pueden llegar a ser útiles, por lo cual has vivido muy de cerca lo que el ciclo menstrual puede hacer con el estado de ánimo de una mujer, y también has escuchado repetidas veces, doce meses al año, y en cuatro versiones distintas los terribles dolores y malestares que el cuerpo sufre durante esa semana. La palidez de su rostro era mortecina; el maquillaje suave que había aplicado no ayudaba a ocultar el hecho de que se encontraba exhausta, abatida, derrumbada y físicamente hecha trizas. Su aspecto era aún más frágil y delicado. Ligeros temblores y estremecimientos la asaltaban de tanto en tanto.

"Gracias" murmuraste "¿Cómo te sentís?"

"Bien" te diste cuenta que era una mentira, por supuesto: no estaba bien, y cualquier médico le hubiera recomendado quedarse en cama, descansando, con una bolsa de agua caliente en el estómago para apaciguar los calambres, un paño de agua fría en la frente, tomando líquido constantemente y recibiendo muchos mimos. Sin embargo, ella estaba ahí, pálida y tiritando de frío, bajo la lluvia, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse en pie y compuesta, solamente por vos, para que tuvieras de qué sostenerte, a qué aferrarte. En ese momento nada te hubiera gustado más que encontrarte en tu casa, lejos de todo ese dolor y sufrimiento, acurrucado con ella frente al televisor, mimándola y consintiéndola, haciendo cuanta cosa estuviera a tu alcance para aliviar sus molestias.

"Cuando volvamos a casa voy a cuidarte como te merecés"

No se lo habías dicho todavía, pero unas horas antes, sentado en la ducha bajo el chorro de agua hirviendo, habías decidido regresar a Los Angeles cuanto antes. Fiona, Gabrielle, Eva y sus respectivas familias partirían esa noche después de una cena ligera y temprana, ya que tanto ellas como sus maridos debían trabajar el día siguiente y sus hijos no podían perder más días de escuela; el padre de Martina y Kiefer pudo conseguirles boletos para el vuelo de la seis de la mañana del lunes (conociendo a tu hermana, iría directo del aeropuerto al estudio). Quedarte en casa de tus padres no tenía demasiado sentido: allí sólo habría comentarios filosos por parte de tu madre, preguntas incómodas, sermones e insinuaciones, y todas esas cosas no tenías fuerzas para soportarlas, y Michelle tampoco. Querías regresar a _tu_ casa, a _tu_ hogar, donde podés abrazar a Michelle sin que nadie te eche miradas lascivas, dormir con ella sin que nadie te cuestione, despejarte mirándola embobado mientras hace una tarea tan simple y tan básica como doblar la ropa recién planchada, y empezar a quitarte de la cabeza la presión que acumulaste en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas y tratar de volver a convertirte en un ser humano medianamente funcional antes del lunes, fecha en la cual la CTU volvería a operar bajo tu mando, con su nuevo equipo de técnicos y analistas y sus nuevas estructuras jerárquicas.

"Esta vez yo voy a cuidarte a vos" contestó en voz baja, sonriendo débilmente "No te preocupes por mí. Sos vos el que necesita mimos" agregó, dando por finalizado el pequeño diálogo cuando cruzaron los dos enormes portones de lustrado y bello roble.

El primer banco lo ocuparon tus padres y las dos hermanas de tu papá y sus esposos (había llegado desde México esa mañana, y regresarían allí en un vuelo que partía esa misma noche. Sus hijos – es decir, tus primos – no habían podido viajar, dado que los cinco están radicados con sus familias en distintas partes de Centro América por motivos laborales); tus hermanas y tus cuñados se ubicaron en el segundo banco, y como todos no cabían en él, Michelle y vos acabaron sentados en el tercero, en una punta (no te importó demasiado. A decir verdad, hubiera dado lo mismo estar sentado en el último banco del fondo, o en la escalinata de la entrada a la capilla debajo de la lluvia torrencial: tu abuela seguiría estando muerta te ubicaras más o menos cerca de su ataúd).

El servicio religioso fue emotivo, o al menos eso dedujiste en base a lo poco que captaste, porque lo cierto es que no pudiste concentrarte demasiado. Tratabas de enfocarte en lo que el predicador decía, pero tu mente divagaba y flotaba lejos, sumergida en recuerdos, sensaciones, reflexiones y enormes interrogantes cuya respuesta en ninguna parte lograbas hallar. Un nudo en la garganta no te dejaba respirar, y contener las lágrimas y mantener el rostro inexpresivo estaba demandándote un esfuerzo más grande del que te hubieras atrevido a imaginar, pero de alguna forma lograste conservar la compostura y no desmoronarte ahí mismo como una criaturita pequeña.

Había instantes en los que de pronto tus oídos se llenaban con la voz del hombre que parado en el altar leía pasajes bíblicos y hablaba de Dios, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estuviste encerrado dentro de vos mismo, atrapado en tu maraña de pensamientos. Tu padre leyó unas palabras que había escrito el día anterior, una de tus hermanas leyó un poema (honestamente, no podés recordar cuál, porque ese momento ha quedado grabado en tu memoria de forma difusa y borrosa), tu madre interpretó en el piano algunos de los himnos religiosos favoritos de tu abuela, tus tías leyeron algo también… Pero todo lo viviste como si hubieras estado viéndolo a través de un vidrio muy empañado, por lo cual los registros que guardás son confusos; eras más consciente del tacto de las yemas de los dedos de Michelle acariciando la palma de tus manos que de cualquier otra cosa, porque esas caricias dulces e inocentes servían de alivio para el terrible dolor que te carcomía por dentro sin pausa alguna.

Lo que te impactó cuando te levantaste para ayudar a tu padre a cargar el cajón fue ver la iglesia llena. Todos esos bancos de madera estaban repletos. Al menos cien personas se habían reunido esa mañana tormentosa para despedir a la gran mujer que tu abuela fue: familiares que había viajado desde todas partes de México, sus amigos, sus antiguos clientes, amigos de tu abuelo con los que nunca había perdido contacto, vecinos, conocidos, alumnos de tu mamá, colegas de tu papá, médicos que la habían tratado por su enfermedad durante el último tiempo. Prácticamente todo aquel cuyo camino se había cruzado con el de tu abuela estaba allí, todos con ojos llorosos y un profundo y sincero respeto por el recuerdo de esa mujer.

En ese instante una sola lágrimas se deslizó por tu mejilla, pero el pulgar de Michelle la detuvo antes de que terminara su recorrido y llegara a la comisura de tus labios.

Debido a las condiciones climáticas el entierro fue breve y sencillo, pero no por eso más llevadero: tu abuela yacería allí para siempre, junto a la placa en memoria de tu abuelo, dos metros bajo tierra, sus restos mortales en un féretro de su madera favorita. Sabés que su alma está en un lugar mejor, lo comprendés, tu cerebro lo comprende, porque te educaron para creer eso, para creer en la vida después de la muerte; se supone que eso debería traer consuelo, el mismo consuelo que tus padres y hermanas dicen sentir, pero vos no querés consuelo: querés a tu abuela. Infantil, ¿no es cierto? De nada serviría bajar la guardia y permitir que te dé un ataque, empezar a gritar, a llorar y a patalear, porque por mucho capricho que hagas, tu abuela no va a volver. Es imposible que vuelva. Ver la tierra cayendo sobre el cajón tuvo en vos un impacto similar al de una bofetada o un baldazo de agua helada: tu abuela _no_ va a volver. _Nunca._

* * *

Hubo un espacio entre el momento en que regresaron a casa de tus padres y el horario en que los invitados comenzarían a llegar a la reunión en memoria de tu abuela que se celebraría para amigos y familiares íntimos. Había sido planeado así para que dispusieran de tiempo suficiente para la lectura de la última voluntad de tu abuela, la cual había escrito años atrás cuando se encontraba aún en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales y había dado a tu hermana para que, como abogada, se encargara de que todo se cumpliera en caso de que a ella le sucediera algo.

Se reunieron tus hermanas, tus padres, tus tías, tus tíos y vos en el estudio de tu papá. Te hubiera gustado que Michelle te acompañara, pero no quisiste forzar la situación (después de todo, solamente a los herederos les concernía escuchar el contenido del testamento). Antes de que desaparecieras escaleras arriba ella te dijo que estaría aguardando con tus sobrinitas en la sala de estar, que Maggie, Catalina y Milagros ya la habían invitado a dibujar con ellas (lo cual provocó que algo así como una sonrisa se dibujara en tu triste y cansado rostro).

Apenas prestaste atención a las formalidades legales de las que Martina habló antes de comenzar a leer la forma en que tu abuela había decidido se dispusieran sus bienes una vez acabado su paso por la vida material. Te dolía demasiado la cabeza, simplemente querías que todo aquello acabara, querías volver al lado de Michelle, para que con su sola presencia te tranquilizara e hiciera sentir mejor.

Durante sus últimos años, luego de haber quedado viuda, había comenzado un negocio de confección de ropas de alta costura y trajes especiales que de a poco había ido dejando su carácter de 'emprendimiento humilde' para convertirse en una fructífera mediana empresa, a tal punto que muchas veces diseñó el vestuario de importantes obras de Broadway o los vestidos de boda de personalidades importantes de la alta sociedad. Antes de que su enfermedad se agravara de golpe y acabara resultándole imposible salir de la casa y movilizarse por cuenta propia, ella misma administraba varios locales que llevaban su nombre, los cuales luego quedaron bajo el mando de empleados de su confianza. Sabías que tu abuela había amasado una fortuna importante, que había acumulado muchísimo dinero, y que siempre había sido de la idea de invertir y ahorrar en lugar de despilfarrar, pero no te imaginabas cuánto, por eso te sorprendiste al escuchar las sumas de dinero que repartió entre los miembros de su familia.

Martina, completamente sumergida en su papel de abogada profesional, leía con voz monótona sin que sus facciones se transformaran en expresión alguna, probablemente porque en ese momento estaba desempeñando su función de doctora en leyes y no la de nieta dolorida, y en parte también porque la información que contenía ese documento no era nueva para ella, dado que tu abuela le había pedido que la redactara.

"_A mis hijos Alejandro, María Mercedes y María Inés, dejo a cada uno la suma de $500.000 dólares…"_

De no haber estado embotado por el sufrimiento y el agotamiento físico y mental, quizá hubieras dado un respingo o esbozado un gesto de sorpresa al escuchar que a sus hijos tu abuela les dejó cantidades de dinero iguales que suman un millón y medio de dólares. Los demás tal vez se sentían igual y por eso tampoco se inmutaron, o quizá no era desconocido para ellos que el emprendimiento laboral de tu abuela había hecho que su patrimonio aumentara tanto. De todos modos, ¿de qué sirven un par de números engrosando la cuenta bancaria cuando se ha perdido a una persona maravillosa que ya no va a regresar?

"… _esperando que sepan administrarlo e invertirlo bien, asegurándose así comodidades económicas para el futuro" _

Con el futuro se refería, claro está, a la vejez de sus hijos, los cuales aunque se hallen todos sanos, puedan trabajar y valerse por sí mismos y disfruten– sobre todo tu padre – de un buen pasar, siempre se preocuparon por ahorrar mucho e invertir bien para disponer de fondos en sus últimos años de vida, o en caso de – Dios no lo permitiera – contraer una enfermedad. Con este dinero tus padres podrían retirarse ahora y no volver a trabajar, dedicarse a disfrutar de sus nietos, leer, viajar; no van a hacerlo, por supuesto, porque aman sus profesiones, pero te genera una sensación de seguridad muy grande saber que tu abuela se encargó de dejar a sus hijos antes de partir la seguridad de que, en caso de imprevistos, no van a tener que vender todo lo que consiguieron con tanto esfuerzo para pagar cuentas de hospital, remedios o médicos, y que si en el futuro inmediato tu papá tiene la necesidad de jubilarse, podrá hacerlo.

Martina leyó unas líneas más referentes a posesiones con valor más sentimental que material, como el reloj de oro de tu abuelo - el cual heredó a tu papá - o una colección de libros que habían pertenecido a él y una vajilla de cerámica con dibujos aztecas pintados a mano, (ambas cosas heredadas por tu papá). No te extrañó que esas posesione pasaran a ser suyas; tu abuela siempre tuvo cierta preferencia hacia su único hijo varón, quizá porque él le brindó apoyo, la cuidó, se ocupó de ella, se la llevó a vivir con él, se encargó de que jamás le faltara nada, la respaldó cuando decidió empezar su propio negocio. Tuvieron una relación especial, mucho más cercana que la que tuvo con sus hijas mayores, que siempre renegaron de sus orígenes humildes y nunca fueron muy unidas a tu abuela; a decir verdad, luego de que ésta se mudara a los Estados Unidos, la veían sólo un par de veces años, y no se molestaban en llamar seguido (lo cual a tu abuela le partía el corazón al medio).

Formaban parte de esa lista también dos muñecas antiguas que habían pertenecido a tu abuela en su infancia, las cuales heredaron tus tías (tuviste una punzada en el estómago cuando se leyó ese fragmento del testamento, algo así como la desagradable sensación de que tus tías no conservarían las muñecas, que las venderían a una tienda de antigüedades o a un coleccionista, pero trataste de que no te consumiera ese pensamiento).

Martina hizo otra pausa, se aclaró la garganta, y continuó, no sin antes cruzar por una fracción de segundo una mirada con tus padres, que aún tenían los ojos húmedos luego de haber llorado de emoción en el entierro.

"_A Christian, mi nieto_" pudiste sentir el ambiente tensándose cuando se pronunció el nombre de tu fallecido hermano, y si te hubieras animado a mirar hubieras observado las lágrimas cayendo por el rostro de tu madre, que en un día como ése estaba más sensible que de costumbre "_dejo la suma de $200.00 dólares_"

Martina cesó la lectura, y dirigiéndose a nadie en particular y a todos en general, explicó:

"Cuando la abuela redactó este testamento, Christian estaba aún con vida. Hay una cláusula en el testamento que estipula que, en caso de muerte de alguno de sus nietos estando ella aun en vida, el monto de la herencia correspondiente pasa automáticamente a sus hijos"

Tu padre asintió con la cabeza antes de preguntar:

"¿Hay algún trámite legal que deba hacerse…?"

Tu hermana lo interrumpió con amabilidad antes de que pudiera finalizar el interrogante:

""Estos $200.000 dólares van a ir directamente a un fideicomiso a nombre de Harry y Ekaterina, para que ellos dispongan de él cuando sean mayores de edad. Yo voy a encargarme de todo, papá, no te preocupes. Voy a comunicarme con Teresa durante la semana para darle los detalles"

Retomó la lectura:

"_A mi nieta Eva dejo también la suma de $200.000 dólares, y una antiquísima colección de revistas de moda de los años '50, '60 y '70 que adquirí en mi adultez, y que espero la inspiren para retomar su pasión por la costura, la cual abandonó siendo muy joven antes de poder explorarle totalmente al ingresar a la escuela de Medicina"_

¿Se escondía acaso ahí algo así como un reproche a tus padres por haber obligado a Eva a estudiar Medicina sin darle la opción de elegir otra carrera? A todos ustedes los criaron con la idea de que en el mundo existían dos profesiones: la medicina y el arte, más precisamente la música. Ricardo había mostrado grandes aptitudes para la fotografía, y a tus padres eso parecía alegrarlos mucho, pero cuando Eva siendo pre-adolescente había comentado que le gustaría estudiar diseño de indumentaria, le habían recordado que ella había nacido para ser una médica de renombre y salvar vidas, como su papá, por lo cual desde el comienzo de la escuela secundaria hasta que tuvo edad para ingresar a la universidad se obsesionó con ser la mejor, obtener las mejores calificaciones, destacarse, alcanzar todos los objetivos necesarios para ingresar al campo de la Medicina y destacarse tanto como su padre en el área de la obstetricia.

Los únicos dos que rompieron con las reglas y eligieron profesiones totalmente distintas fueron Martina y vos. A tus padres los desilusionó muchísimo que Martina eligiera estudiar leyes, y ni hablar del terrible golpe que sufrieron cuando te enlistaste en la Marina, pero tanto tu hermana menor como vos se mantuvieron fuertes en su postura y no dejaron que les impusieran qué hacer o cómo hacerlo. Martina y vos mostraron desde chicos un carácter fuerte, quizá demasiado, por eso no hubo forma de que los convencieran de acabar eligiendo la Medicina. Tu madre tuvo que conformarse con verlos desarrollar sus dones para la música – que son casi tan impresionantes como los suyos – y consolarse con eso, pero jamás va a tener el gusto de presumirlos como excelentes profesionales en el campo de la medicina, o concertistas o directores de orquesta.

Sin embargo, Eva, Gabrielle y Fiona siempre fueron un poco más influenciables, siempre se esforzaron por buscar la aprobación paterna a toda costa, y quizá tus padres pensando que estaban haciéndoles un bien, les impusieron un camino, un recorrido que seguir para satisfacerlos, matando así otros sueños o aspiraciones.

Tal vez tu abuela se había dado cuenta de eso, y en su última voluntad había querido dejar algo así como un mensaje cifrado a Eva, recordándole que nunca es tarde para perseguir los sueños. Tal vez era su forma de alentarla a no abandonar otras pasiones además de la que siente por la profesión que ejerce.

O quizá vos tenés el cerebro demasiado embotado, la cabeza demasiado inflamada, los sentidos demasiado nublados, y entonces estás más expuesto a que te asalten pensamientos y reflexiones de este tipo, totalmente descolgados, en lugar de simplemente encogerte de hombros y conformarte con la explicación de que puede que tu abuela le haya dejado a Eva esa colección de revistas clásicas por el hecho de que le gusta la moda.

"_A mi nieta Fiona, dejo también la suma de $200.000 dólares, además de la colección de estampillas y postales de su abuelo; él la quería muchísimo, era la luz de sus ojos, y dado que los fines de semana pasaban muchas horas sentados observándolas y él le contaba la historia detrás de cada una de ellas, estoy segura de que hubiera querido que las heredera al morir yo"_

Fiona, quien estaba sentada a tu lado, trató de ahogar un sollozo. Viste por el rabillo del ojo como se secaba el rostro húmedo con un pañuelo, e instintivamente extendiste la mano para posarla sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo y consuelo.

"_A mi nieta Gabrielle, dejo la suma de $200.000 dólares, y mi colección de adornos de porcelana; siempre le gustaron; Gabrielle siempre tuvo una capacidad especial para apreciar la belleza en esas cosas y sé que va a cuidarlos muy bien. También heredo a Gabrielle mi colección de novelas románticas, pues es un género que ama y va a disfrutarlas mucho_"

Otra pausa tuvo lugar antes de que prosiguiera. Por un momento creíste que su voz había temblado, pero debió haber sido impresión tuya, porque cuando siguió hablando tenía el mismo tono laxo e impecable de antes, totalmente inexpresivo y profesional.

"_A mi nieta Martina_ _dejo la suma de $200.000 dólares, además de mis libros, enciclopedias y el resto de mis novelas, compilados de cuentos y poesías, biografías y manuales, los cuales pienso van a contribuir para que siga alimentando su impecable intelecto y nutrir la maravillosa mente que Dios le dio_. _A mi nieto Anthony…_"

Tus sentidos se despabilaron un poco al escuchar su nombre y pusiste atención, no porque te interesara saber cuánto dinero o qué cosas pasarían a tus manos ahora que ella había fallecido, si no porque querías saber qué había escrito sobre vos. A Eva la había alentado a retomar su sueño de dedicarse a diseñar ropa, en el caso de Fiona había mencionado que era la favorita de tu abuelo, había elogiado la cualidad de Gabrielle para ver belleza en el arte y alabó de Martina su intelecto privilegiado.

¿Qué habría escrito sobre vos?

Esa pregunta resonaba en tu cabeza y te martillaba las sienes, causando que el corazón te latiera más deprisa y la sangre te corriera por las venas como un río revuelto y salvaje en descontrol.

"… _A mi nieto Anthony, dejo además de $200.000 dólares, mi cajita de música y mi cadenita de oro con el dije en forma de rosa" _

La cajita de música, ésa se la había regalado tu abuelo, lo mismo que la cadenita de oro con el dije en forma de rosa. A vos te fascinaba de chico esa cajita de música, te fascinaba su melodía, te fascinaba observar los movimientos de la pequeña bailarina enchapada en plata que se desliza sobre la superficie espejada al compás del suave ritmo. Era un obsequio que tu abuelo había hecho a tu abuela con el primer dinero que había logrado ahorrar luego de esforzarse trabajando mucho, y ella le tenía un cariño especial, como si fuera un tesoro, como si valiera más que cualquier cosa en el mundo entero. La cadenita de oro con el dije en forma de rosa también había sido un regalo de tu abuelo. De las dos cosas habían hablado en una de sus últimas visitas a Los Angeles, y te había dicho que hacía tiempo había decidido regalártelas para que se las dieras a la mujer indicada.

En ese momento vos no eras un gran fanático de creer en el amor, los cuentos de hadas y los finales felices. O al menos no creías que todos estuviera destinados a eso, a tener un alma gemela a la que estar unidos para siempre, a tener esa otra mitad que completa lo que está vacío y le da sentido a la vida. A tu abuela le contabas todo, confiabas en ella como en nadie y sabías que valoraba mucho la sinceridad, por eso le dijiste lo que pensabas de verdad: que no creías que fueras a hallar pronto al amor de tu vida, que quizá Dios tenía otros planes para vos, que quizá no todos son tan afortunados como lo fue ella al vivir una historia tan linda con tu abuelo. Recordás que besó tu frente y te prometió rezar para que la cajita de música y la cadenita con el dije tuvieran una dueña cuando ella ya no estuviera para ver a la bailarina moverse al compás del ritmo y llevar la joya alrededor de su cuello. Vos habías reído y simplemente le habías regalado una sonrisa, y luego nunca más tocaron el tema.

Ahora tu abuela falleció, luego de pasar los últimos dos años y medio lidiando con esa enfermedad terrible que la dejó consumida, hecha cenizas. Pero al momento de escribir su testamento cuando aún estaba en uso de sus facultades mentales, no olvidó lo que te había dicho sobre la cajita de música y la cadenita con el dije, y te los dejó a vos para que se los dieras en el momento indicado a la persona indicada.

No deja de sorprenderte que tu abuela haya tenido tanta fe hasta el final de su lucidez, fe en que encontrarías alguien a quien amar más que a nada en el mundo, alguien que te completara, alguien por quien estarías dispuesto a dar la vida en una milésima de segundo sin replanteártelo, alguien a quien adoraras por sobre todas las cosas, alguien que le diera a todo un nuevo significado, alguien que te devolviera las ganas de soñar y proyectar, alguien que te inyectara un poco de color en el medio de tu oscuridad, alguien que reemplace el frío por calor antes de que mueras congelado.

Y la encontraste.

Una lástima que tu abuela no haya llegado a ver el pequeño milagro que Dios obró en tu vida luego de que ella pasara gran parte de la suya rezando para que ese alguien especial apareciera en tu camino y te salvara de vos mismo, de un futuro sin amor y sin sueños, metas y proyectos. Pero al menos te dejó esas últimas dos posesiones para recordarte que ella nunca dejó de creer, que siempre conservó la esperanza de que terminarías encontrando a la mujer que te convencería de que el amor no existe sólo para unos pocos.

Sentiste ganas de llorar, muchísimas ganas. Querías largarte a sollozar como una criatura ahí mismo, pero no ibas a hacerlo delante de toda tu familia. Tendrías que seguir aguantando, aguantando hasta que el día acabara y pudieras desahogarte tranquilo. Tendrías que aguantar tu angustia, tu dolor, tu cansancio, mantener una expresión serena en tu rostro y soportar estoicamente las horas que seguirían a esa, hasta que pudieras escabullirte a tu habitación (lejos estabas de sospechar que escabullirte a tu habitación e irte a dormir temprano resultaría mucho más difícil de lo que imaginabas).

La lectura del testamento continuó durante otros quince minutos. Se habló de la administración de sus negocios de ropa, que al parecer quedarían en manos de tus padres, de unas acciones que se dividirían entre sus hijos en partes iguales, y de un fondo de ayuda escolar para sus bisnietos, además de otras donaciones a organismos benéficos, pero vos habías vuelto a caer sumido en una especie de sopor que te impedía prestar atención, algo así como un estado parecido al limbo, en el cual tu mente no hacía más que tratar de procesar cosas que sucedían demasiado rápido, y asimilar otras que parecían suceder en cámara lenta, tomando pedazos del día y tratando de juntarlos para que el rompecabezas tomara forma y tuviera sentido, peor desconectándote de tanto en tanto y perdiéndote en el camino.

Fue un alivio cuando tus familiares comenzaron a levantarse para, despacio y ordenadamente, abandonar el estudio y regresar al piso de abajo. Necesitabas tomar aire fresco, necesitabas despejarte, necesitabas beber algo de agua porque tenías la boca demasiado seca, necesitabas acomodar un poco tus ideas, necesitabas ver a Michelle. Principalmente, necesitabas que te diera un abrazo y te sonriera, y de ahí sacar las fuerzas para seguir en pie por lo que quedaba por transitar aquél día.

Habías dejado pasar primero a tus padres, a tus tíos, luego a tus hermanas, y cuando estabas a punto de cruzar el umbral para perderte detrás de ellos por el pasillo hacia al escalera, sentiste la mano de Martina cerrándose sobre tu hombro, deteniéndote.

"¿Cómo te sentís, Anthony?" la pregunta fue susurrada en voz baja. Era evidente que había esperado a que se quedaran a solas para conversar con vos, probablemente para no exponerte delante del resto de tu familia o avergonzarte haciendo alusión a ese estado emocional tan deplorable que intentabas disimular, o quizá porque sabía que la ausencia de ojos y oídos ajenos mirando y escuchando garantizaría una respuesta mucho más honestas en lugar de una escueta mentira mascullada así nomás a modo de contestación.

"Estoy haciendo lo que puedo" confesaste, largando un pesado suspiro que desde muy temprano en la mañana tenías atravesado en medio del pecho, lastimándote y cortándote la respiración "No veo la hora de regresar a Los Angeles" confesaste luego, posando tu mirada en los relucientes zapatos negros que llevabas calzados, esquivando los ojos de tu hermana.

Te daba vergüenza admitir que querías abandonar tan pronto la casa de tus padres y regresar a tu hogar en lugar de quedarte más tiempo acompañándolos luego de la pérdida de tu abuela. Pero la realidad era esa: querías volver a California tan pronto como fuera posible, ya que el ambiente que se respiraba en Chicago no era precisamente reconfortante como lo había sido otras veces, no te sentías cómoda, la intuición te recomendaba con pequeñas y latentes punzadas irte pronto de allí antes de que el volcán hiciera erupción.

Te alivió escuchar a Martina decir:

"Yo también, no sólo por cuestiones laborales, si no porque con mamá respirándome en la nuca no puedo concentrarme en nada, me siento agobiada. Ayer me hizo un montón de cuestionamientos absurdos sobre la naturaleza de tu relación con Michelle, como si ella fuera la CIA y yo un agente obligado a pasar informes sobre el objetivo"

"Lamento que hayas terminado en esa situación por mí, Martina" te disculpaste.

"No hay nada que lamentar de tu parte, Anthony" hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto "En todo caso mamá debería lamentar su comportamiento embarazoso. No puedo creer que tenga la mente tan cerrada" comentó más para sí misma que para vos "… Ayer tuve que esconderme en el baño para tomar el anticonceptivo, para que ella no me viera, porque si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera dado cuenta enseguida, y le habría agarrado un ataque. A veces me sorprende que una mujer tan inteligente puede tener una mentalidad tan medieval a comienzos del siglo XXI"

No tenías muchas ganas de demorarte más tiempo en el estudio hablando con tu hermana sobre anticonceptivos, pero lo que dijo luego captó tu atención:

"Todavía me acuerdo el día en que la abuela hizo que redactara su testamento. Hacía muy pocas semanas había obtenido mi licencia como abogada, y ella quería ser mi primer cliente" sonreía nostálgica, lo cual te sorprendió, porque los rasgos nostálgicos raramente se forman en el rostro de tu hermana, mucho menos para acompañar un dejo de sonrisa "Parecía un juego, al principio… ¿Te acordás que cuando tenía tres años me gustaba armar juicios con jurado?" rió tristemente otra vez luego de aquella pregunta retórica, y vos te limitaste a escucharla, intentando reprimir las memorias pertenecientes a la época en la que Martina era una criaturita brillante que enloquecía a todos hablando sin parar, y tu abuela se esforzaba por seguirle el tren y ayudarla a entretenerse con sus juegos tan peculiares y raros para nenas de su edad "Cuando empezó a hablarme de cómo quería que se dispusiera de su negocio, su dinero y sus bienes en general al fallecer ella, me di cuenta de que no era un juego" creíste ver unas pocas lágrimas brillando en sus ojos oscuros "Dejó todo preparado justo a tiempo, antes de que la enfermedad manifestara todos sus síntomas tan fuerte y tan súbitamente que el golpe fue de la noche a la mañana"

"La abuela era una mujer muy sabia" comentaste, conteniendo el impulso de consolar a tu hermana, porque dado que no es precisamente la persona más abierta y cariñosa del mundo, quizá la intimidarías o la harías sentir débil e invadida si trataras de mitigar su dolor con un gesto afectuoso.

"Sí, lo era. Muy capaz, muy inteligente, muy generosa. Construyó mucho en muy poco tiempo, se hizo rica con su talento y con su esfuerzo a una edad en la que muchas mujeres hubieran preferido quedarse en casa viendo la televisión y disfrutando de sus nietos. No te imaginabas que tuviera tanto dinero, ¿no es cierto?" comentó luego, ya volviendo a su posición de abogada y dejando de lado ese momento de debilidad y sensibilidad que la había capturado.

"Honestamente, no" reconociste con cierto desgano; no tenías ganas de hablar de dinero. A decir verdad, el dinero, la herencia monetaria, eso para vos era lo de menos. Estabas aún conmovido y conmocionado por esa otra parte de tu herencia: la cajita de música y la cadenita de oro. Esas dos cosas simbolizaban algo importante, eran el símbolo material y tangible de la fe que tu abuela había mantenido hasta el final en que vos encontrarías a la mujer de tu vida.

Si ella estuviera ahí, si no hubiera enfermado, si no se hubiera deteriorado de a poco… Hubiera estado tan contenta de verte feliz con Michelle. A ella no le hubiera importado ni su raza ni su origen, solamente le hubiera importado que te cuidara y amara de verdad.

La voz de tu hermana te rescató de los pensamientos en los que tu cabeza había vuelto a hundirse:

"Su secreto fue invertir bien, comprar y vender acciones en la bolsa de valores estratégicamente, no despilfarrar, y no presumir de los millones que ahorró en los últimos años" típico de Martina, hablar de temas como Economía o la bolsa de valores en contextos incluso como aquél; así es tu hermana, no la podés cambiar, y si pudieras tampoco la cambiarías "A decir verdad, me confesó que le interesaba juntar mucho dinero para poder dejarles a sus nietos y a sus hijos un buen respaldo" volvió a suspirar "El dinero no lo es todo, lo sé, pero esto" hizo un gesto con las manos, como refiriéndose a la situación en general "es una última muestra de lo generosa que era, y de que nunca sintió ni una gota de egoísmo"

"Daría todo el dinero que me dejó como herencia y muchísimo más a cambio de tenerla de vuelta conmigo un día, _sólo un día_, para que pueda conocer a Michelle y ver que ella tenía razón, que sí iba a encontrar a mi alma gemela" confesaste en un sorprendente arrojo de honestidad, sintiéndote de pronto muchísimo más lucido que antes, como si el embotamiento del que eras prisionera hubiera aflojado un poco, liberando tus sentidos y permitiendo que afloraran las emociones que dentro tuyo tenías comprimidas.

"Podés mirarlo de este modo, Anthony: quizá este dinero te ayude a comenzar una nueva etapa de tu vida, con Michelle. Sé que no es de mucho consuelo" se apresuró a agregar, al ver que tus labios se habían separado uno del otro y habías abierto la boca otra vez, para replicar que el dinero no te interesa, que vos querés a tu abuela de nuevo para que te escuche y te aconseje como solía hacerlo cuando su mente aún no sufría los destrozos del Alzheimer "pero con esa cantidad podrías poner en marcha muchos proyectos personales en el futuro"

"No, no es consuelo" coincidiste ", pero debo reconocer que tenés razón. Suspiraste, y luego una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera brotó de tus labios "La cajita de música y la cadenita de oro con el dije en forma de rosa, la abuela me los dejó para que se los regalara a Michelle" le contaste.

"Sí, lo sé" ante tu mirada de sorpresa, explicó "Cuando redactamos el testamento, me dijo que quería que la cadenita y la cajita de música fueran tuyas, para que pudieras obsequiárselas a la mujer de la que te enamoraras. Y debo admitir que te enamoraste de la mujer correcta" agregó luego, regalándote una sonrisa suave.

"Es perfecta para mí. No la merezco" confesaste, y otro suspiro se coló por entre tus labios "Solamente una persona tan creyente como la abuela podría haber orado tanto como para convencer a Dios de que cruzara mi camino con el de Michelle, aunque a veces siento que siempre estuvimos destinados a terminar juntos, que estaba escrito desde el principio"

"No pensé que fueras tan filosófico, Anthony" Martina volvió a sonreír, esta vez con más ganas, causando que una sonrisa curvara tus labios.

Vos tampoco te imaginabas que descubrirías un costado filosófico, pero evidentemente en vos existe la capacidad de analizar las cosas desde un lado más sentimental, más puro, más humano, menos frío, menos calculador, menos robótico.

"Es el efecto que Michelle tiene en mí"

El silencio cayó entre ustedes por unos segundos que te sirvieron para reflexionar un poco sobre lo que Martina había dicho antes acerca de los planes y proyectos a futuro que podrías realizar utilizando el dinero. Planes y proyectos que involucran a Michelle, por supuesto. Planes y proyectos que querés convertir en metas cumplidas cuanto antes, planes y proyectos que son parte de sueños que querés ver convertidos en realidad. Planes y proyectos en los que ocuparte de ahora en más, para convertir tu vida tanto como sea posible en un cuento de hadas, para convertir _su_ vida en un cuento de hadas, como le prometiste.

Y de repente un sentimiento parecido a la esperanza te recorrió de arriba a abajo, como si vieras una luz muy fuerte y cálida al final de un túnel oscuro y frío, el cual tenés que cruzar obligatoriamente con todo el estoicismo del que seas capaz para llegar hacia esa luz y dejar que su calor te llene de fuerza. En tu metáfora, el túnel negro es la circunstancia que te toca atravesar, y la luz es lo que representa el futuro brillante que vas a tener con Michelle. Es necesario que pases por el túnel para poder llegar. Ahora duele, ahora lastima, ahora estás destruido, estás agotado, estás emocionalmente hecho pedazos, estás destrozado, las heridas son frescas y profundas, pero eventualmente _esto tendrá que pasar_, porque del otro lado del túnel hay una luz brillando que augura cosas muchísimo mejor, cosas que tu abuela desde el cielo quiere que disfrutes. El dolor no va a irse de repente como por arte de magia, pero al menos sabés que en el futuro hay cosas lindas que te aguardan, que van a balancear las cosas malas, las angustias, los miedos, las decepciones, los sentimientos mezclados.

Cuando abandonaron el estudio un minuto más tarde, no te sentías cien por ciento mejor, pero al menos el peso que cargabas se había aliviado un poquitito. Mientras los dos caminaban por el pasillo en dirección a la planta baja, dijiste a Martina:

"¿Querés escuchar otro pensamiento filosófico?" no esperaste a que respondiera, simplemente dijiste lo que tenías en mente, sabiendo que a tu hermana le haría bien que compartieras eso con ella "En este momento me muero de dolor, extraño a la abuela más que nunca, tengo muchas emociones mezcladas que me comen vivo, y aunque vos no quieras decirlo o expresarlo, aunque como yo vayas a disimular delante de todos, sé que te sentís igual" no recibiste argumentos de su parte, por lo que seguiste hablando "Pero esto va a pasar" trataste de que se percibiera la convicción en tus palabras, para que tu hermana te creyera, pero también para creerlas vos "Esto _tiene_ que pasar"

"Va a pasar" Martina te aseguró "Ahora duele, pero va a pasar" y como si hubiera sabido lo que habías estado pensando, te sorprendió al agregar "Estamos en un túnel oscuro, pero al menos sabemos que del otro lado nos espera un poco de luz. ¿Puede haber mejor motivación que esa luz para que lo crucemos?"

"Nunca voy a terminar de entender tu infinita inteligencia, Martina" murmuraste al tiempo que bajaban los primeros peldaños de la escalera, y tus oídos eran inundados por las voces de tus sobrinos, padres y cuñados provenientes de la cocina y de la sala de estar.

"No hay que ser demasiado brillante para entender estas cosas, Anthony" resumió con practicidad "Cosas malas suceden, cosas buenas suceden. La abuela se fue, sus últimos años nos dejaron sensaciones amargas con las que lidiar, pero sé que ella – esté donde esté – quiere que seamos felices, que vivamos nuestras vidas al máximo. La abuela, su espíritu, su esencia, sus enseñanzas, eso no lo enterramos hoy en el cementerio. Hoy enterramos un cuerpo, nada más que un cuerpo" se detuvieron en el rellano de la escalera "La abuela está en el cielo. Suena infantil" se apresuró a aclarar ", pero no encuentro mejor manera de ponerlo en palabras, por difícil que parezca creer que yo no encuentro la manera de hacer algo. Retomando lo que decía, la abuela está en el cielo, y no quiere que suframos por ella más de lo necesario. Y si nos dejó ese dinero" continuó "es porque quiere que lo utilicemos de la mejor manera, Anthony, así que si bien ni todos los dólares del mundo pueden compensar su ausencia, no te convierte un mal nieto dar buen uso a su herencia"

_Nunca va a dejar de sorprenderme lo bien que me conoce, cómo sabe exactamente qué pasa por mi mente, cómo sabe exactamente qué decir y cuándo decirlo._

"No te preocupes, Martina" suspiraste otra vez "Tengo una princesa para la cual escribir un cuento de hadas, y aunque es cierto que el dinero no compra la felicidad, creo que puede ayudarme con algunas cosas"

"¿Cosas cómo cuáles?" inquirió con curiosidad.

"No es momento para hablar de eso, hermanita" fue tu respuesta.

Ya habría tiempo después, en otro contexto, cuando tuvieras la cabeza menos embotada y el cuerpo menos cansado, cuando el dolor hubiera dado paso a la razón, cuando no sintieras cada hueso como si te lo hubieran triturado pedazo a pedazo, cuando no tuvieras la necesidad tremenda de esconderte en una esquina y seguir llorando por la persona maravillosa que perdiste, cuando no estuvieras totalmente vulnerable tratando de mantener la estabilidad en medio de tu caos mental y emocional, cuando pudieras relajarte y empezar a hacer esas proyecciones a futuro que te conducirían hacia el final del túnel. Ahí recién compartirías con tu hermana los planes que tenés, cuando la niebla se disipara y no estuviera tu mente hecha de una mezcla de recuerdos, disparadores nostálgicos, angustia, culpa, flashes que pasan muy rápido y escenas en cámara lenta que se borronean y pierden en la confusión.

"Es demasiado obvio, de todos modos" Martina lanzó con su habitual tono cortante justo cuando vos abrías la puerta que lleva del vestíbulo a la sala de estar y te hacías a un lado para dejarla pasar primero, y perderse los dos entre el bullicio de sus familiares. No llegaste a escuchar exactamente lo que dijo luego, pero de haber estado prestándole más atención, de no haber vuelto a retraerte a caer con tus sentidos entumecidos otra vez, ocupado en mantener el rostro inexpresivo y una postura impecable mientras por dentro los desgarros seguían, hubieras oído la siguiente frase, una frase que no estaba para nada errada "Apostaría cualquier cosa a que en menos de dos meses le pedís que se case con vos"

Lo dijo en un susurro, con los dientes apretados, vos no lo escuchaste.

Lo dijo en un susurro, un susurro que cayó en oídos de nadie, pero lo dijo convencida.

_Apostaría cualquier cosa a que en menos de dos meses le pedís que se case con vos._

Lejos estaba de saber cuán correctas eran sus palabras.

* * *

En cuanto la gente comenzó a llegar, empezaste a inhibirte otra vez, a deprimirte; las sensaciones de esperanza y tranquilidad que habías sentido antes se fueron diluyendo, dando paso de nuevo a tu estado anterior. Eras una montaña rusa de emociones, y en ese instantes estabas en el punto más bajo. La conversación con Martina parecía una memoria muy distante, un pedazo perteneciente a un pasado lejano y no algo ocurrido meras horas atrás, y ya no recordabas con mucha claridad la metáfora del túnel, ni tus planes para comenzar a trazar un futuro perfecto con Michelle (regresarían para ocupar tu mente más tarde, por supuesto, pero en ese instante parecían haberla abandonado).

Es natural, cuando uno está llevando un proceso de pérdida, tener emociones inestables, ir de lo más alto a lo más profundo en apenas minutos. Ver tu casa llenándose de gente, de amigos de tu abuela, de familiares, de conocidos, todo aquello revolvió dentro de vos emociones que aplacaron aquellas que habían salido a la luz durante tu conversación con Martina, haciéndolas pasar a un segundo plano, derribándote hasta que quedaste otra vez dominado por la tristeza que podía palparse y percibirse en el ambiente, verse en las caras sombrías y serias de los presentes, y escucharse en sus condolencias.

Durante la pequeña reunión en casa de tus padres, te sentaste con Michelle en un costado de la sala de estar, en una esquina, queriendo pasar desapercibido, rogando que te dejaran en paz, rogando volverte invisible a los ojos de todos y que nadie se te acercara, que te dejaran solo con ella. Si hubieras podido, te hubieras marchado al piso de arriba, acurrucado con ella en tus brazos y llorado por horas y horas, o simplemente dormido, o mirado el techo con la mente en blanco hasta que llegara el anochecer; simplemente querías estar lejos de todo ese bullicio, lejos de todas esas personas que con la mejor intención se habían acercado para ofrecerles consuelo, o compartir anécdotas que resaltaran las cualidades de tu abuela, su condición de excelente ser humano y sus impecables valores. Vos estabas demasiado absorto, demasiado perdido dentro de tu mente y de tu alma como para comprender una sílaba de lo que decían. Tu rostro carente de expresión y tu mirada vacía te hacían parecer distante y perdido, y aunque no había lágrimas en tus ojos el color opaco del que se habían teñido mostraba claramente tu angustia.

Los ojos de Michelle eran el espejo perfecto de los tuyos, y hubieras dado absolutamente cualquier cosa por poder abrazarla y escuchar los latidos de su corazón para oír tu nombre susurrado. Solamente querías sentir el calor de su mano entre tus manos, perderte en la dulzura de su mirada comprensiva, hallar refugio en las inocentes caricias que sus dedos dejaban en tu frente, sumergirte en el dolor de tu pérdida y reflexionar para empezar a sanar, con ella a tu lado, recordándote en silencio sin necesidad de emitir sonido alguno que nunca va a dejarte y que va a cuidarte hasta que el mundo se extinga. Las personas pasaban delante de ustedes y los saludaban con un leve gesto de la cabeza o una sonrisa empática, con frases cortas y básicas, sin esperar por respuesta más que otra frase igual de corta e igual de básica. Sin embargo, en lo que no decían, en lo que callaban, en lo que no expresaban en voz alta, podías oír tan claro como los truenos que rompían en el cielo color plomo las preguntas silenciosas resonando como si hubieran estado profiriéndolas a voces: _¿quién es ella y por qué Tony no se ha separado de su lado ni medio segundo?, ¿desde cuándo hay una mujer importante en la vida de Tony? _

Trataban de ser discretos, por supuesto, de ocultar la curiosidad con la que los observaban a ambos desde una prudente distancia, pero aún en tu estado deplorable vos te dabas cuenta del interés que la presencia de Michelle despertó en los conocidos de tus padres, vecinos, familiares, etcétera. Sus caricias en tus nudillos decían sin necesidad de utilizar expresiones pertenecientes al lenguaje hablado que no valía la pena preocuparse por o hacer caso a lo que dijeran, pensaran u opinaran los demás, que ella iba a quedarse con vos para siempre.

"No comiste nada en todo el día" susurró en tu oído cerca de las tres de la tarde.

Tenías la garganta demasiado cerrada como para que comida pasara por ella; suficiente esfuerzo habías hecho en el desayuno para tomar la mitad de la taza de café y mordisquear las puntas de una tostada, fingiendo tener apetito para que tu mamá no te lanzara un sermón sobre lo importante de alimentarse bien y respetar las cuatro comidas.

"Vos tampoco comiste nada en todo el día" le reprochaste en voz baja, con una sonrisa agridulce cruzando tus labios.

"Todavía tengo un poquito de náuseas" confesó luego de unos segundos de dubitación; sabías que se sentía mal, podías verlo en sus facciones demacradas y cansadas, casi podías sentir el esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo para no caer destruida.

"¿Querés ir a recostarte un ratito en mi pieza?" ofreciste en un murmullo.

"No quiero dejarte solo" fue la respuesta.

"Michelle, tenés un aspecto demasiado débil. Estás muy pálida" señalaste con preocupación "Y sé que tenés muchos dolores en todo el cuerpo" agregaste luego "Necesitás dormir. Estás de pie desde las cinco de la mañana, cuando en realidad deberías haberte quedado en cama haciendo reposo todo el día"

"Tony, no voy a moverme de tu lado" aseguró con firmeza, queriendo dar por finalizada la discusión y buscando cortar cualquier argumento que tuvieras preparado para lanzarle con el objetivo de convencerla de subir a descansar.

A las cuatro de la tarde el círculo íntimo que había asistido a la pequeña reunión en casa de tus padres comenzó a irse luego de presentar sus condolencias o decir algo agradable sobre tu abuela una vez más. Tu papá se ofreció a llevar a sus hermanas y cuñados al aeropuerto en coche para que no tuvieran que sufrir el calvario de viajar en taxi con ese diluvio. Tus cuñados estaban en el piso de arriba terminando de preparar a sus hijos para partir en dos horas rumbo al aeropuerto, y dejando las habitaciones en orden para ahorrarle algo de trabajo a tu mamá. Tus hermanas estaban ayudando a limpiar y ordenar todo, y aunque le dijiste que no lo hiciera, Michelle también se unió a la tarea sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Con muchísimo esfuerzo te levantaste del silloncito en el que habías estado aplomado todo el día, y te dirigiste a la cocina para comenzar a lavar la cantidad inmensa de platos, fuentes, recipientes, tazas, vasos, copas y demás que hubieran quedado sucios.

Antes de abrir la puerta, escuchaste dos voces conversando en castellano, e instintivamente tus sentidos se despabilaron un poco, captando fragmentos de lo que sonaba como una discusión en voz baja y apresurada. Con las habilidades obtenidas gracias a tus años de entrenamiento en la Marina y en la CTU, sin hacer el menor ruido y cuidándote para que no percibieran tu presencia entornaste la puerta lo suficiente para echar un rápido vistazo: estaban Martina y a Eva de pie junto al fregadero, lavando y secando la vajilla, con las cabezas muy juntas, murmurándose cosas la una a la otra entre dientes.

El enojo de Martina era evidente en sus palabras a Eva:

"_Oí cuando le dijiste a mamá que te parecía una vergüenza que todos los conocidos de la familia vieran a Anthony tomado de la mano con una asiática"_

La sangre te hirvió en las venas, y la cólera recorrió tu cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies, despertando dentro tuyo una furia enorme; instintivamente cerraste los puños hasta que tus nudillos quedaron blancos como la nieve, y te clavaste las uñas en las palmas para evitar el estadillo que pugnaba por ocurrir. No podías perder el control sobre tu comportamiento, no querías armar un escándalo en el día del último adiós a tu abuela.

Sin embargo, escuchar la contestación de Eva a la acusación de Martina no hizo que contenerte resultara más fácil:

"_Todos la observaban con curiosidad, como si fuera un animal en el zoológico. Desentonaba totalmente. Una asiática entre latinos es como un elefante en un bazar: llama la atención"_

Martina chasqueó la lengua, mitad en señal de impaciencia y mitad en señal de indignación.

"_Eva, lo que estás diciendo es una ridiculez" _

"_No lo es"_ Eva se defendió.

"_Sí lo es. Es ridículo y racista. Y medieval. Estados Unidos, siglo XXI… No puedo creer que _mi propia hermana_ tenga esos prejuicios raciales…"_

"_No son prejuicios raciales, Martina. No tengo nada en contra de los japoneses. Mi marido y yo de hecho somos amigos de un matrimonio japonés, en el grupo de amigos de mi hijo hay un muchacho que es japonés, en la clínica tengo colegas asiáticos. No tengo nada en contra de ninguna raza, a decir verdad, ni de ninguna religión. Sólo pienso que no deberían mezclarse las unas con las otras. La diversidad es buena, pero en mi opinión las mezclas no lo son"_

Estabas paralizado en el lugar, escuchando sin que ellas supieran detrás de la puerta entornada, dividido entre tus ganas de interrumpir la conversación entre Eva y Martina para decirle a tu hermana mayor unas cuantas cosas, y dejar que ésta siguiera su curso y enterarte de las muchas otras que ambas deben tener para decirse respecto a sus puntos de vista sobre la situación.

"_¿Ya te dije que tu postura me parece absolutamente medieval?"_ Martina disparó con sarcasmo puro empapando su voz _"¿Cómo creés que se sentiría nuestro hermano si escuchara lo que vos le dijiste a mamá?, ¿cómo creés que se sentiría nuestro hermano si supiera que consideran vergonzoso que esté enamorado de una chica que no es latina?"_

Qué ironía, ¿no? Martina increpando a Eva, preguntándole retóricamente cómo creía ella que vos te sentirías si supieras lo que había dicho, si pudieras escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, y vos detrás de la puerta, aguzando el oído para no perder palabra alguna, con tu corazón latiendo contra tus costillas, con los pies clavados al suelo y cada músculo de tu cuerpo en extrema tensión. Si hubieras podido moverte, probablemente habrías terminado entrando a la cocina y discutiendo con Eva, pero quizá tu cerebro estaba dándole a tu anatomía la orden de quedarse rígida para evitar que perdieras el control.

"_No es la mujer de la que está enamorado: es la mujer con la que está involucrado"_ su tono de voz evidenciaba la desestimación absoluta de su parte hacia tus sentimientos por Michelle.

"_Evidentemente no conocés a Anthony tan bien como lo conozco yo, o quizá simplemente te negás a ver lo que es imposible ignorar"_ Martina chasqueó la lengua una vez más, al tiempo que tomaba una nueva taza para lavarla con la esponja cargada de detergente _"Está enamoradísimo de Michelle. Lo tiene totalmente enloquecido"_

"_Que seas un genio para la mayoría de las cosas no significa que siempre tengas la razón en absolutamente todo"_

Martina y Eva no se llevan mal, tienen una relación sana, pero no escapa al conocimiento de ninguno de los miembros de tu familia que siempre ha existido cierta rivalidad intelectual entre ellas.

Martina es brillante, lo fue prácticamente desde el día en que nació; a los nueve meses hablaba bastante bien, al año mantenía conversaciones que la mayoría de los chicos pueden sostener cuanto tienen cinco o seis años, a los tres sabía leer y escribir con una fluidez asombrosa, y de ahí en delante sólo fue cuesta arriba. Habla más de cuatro idiomas, obtuvo una beca en Harvard, tiene facilidad para absolutamente cualquier cosa que se proponga, su coeficiente intelectual es uno de los más altos del mundo, es auténticamente una en millones, es especial.

Eva, por otro lado, también fue siempre más madura que la mayoría de las personas de su edad, siempre fue muy responsable, siempre fue la más hermosa de su clase, la más atlética, la más estudiosa. Pero cada logro que consiguió, tuvo que conseguirlo con horas y horas de estudio, con muchos sacrificios. Es una mujer perseverante y emprendedora, por eso pudo manejar su matrimonio, su temprana maternidad a los veinte años y su carrera como médico. Y fue gracias a su perseverancia y a su espíritu emprendedor que llegó lejos, pero es obvio que no llegó tan lejos como le hubiera gustado, o que no tuvo a su disposición todas las facilidades y comodidades que le hubieran permitido alcanzar metas más complejas, más satisfactorias para su propio ego, para la realización de sus sueños.

Recordaste de pronto las palabras que tu abuela había hecho escribir para su nieta mayor en su testamento. Tal vez es parte de las frustraciones de Eva que a ella la hayan impulsado a estudiar Medicina, que la hayan convencido de convertirse en médico, mientras que Martina – si bien disgustó a tus padres al decidir ser abogada – tuvo la libertad de elegir a qué universidad ir y qué estudiar.

Lo que Eva ha podido y podrá conseguir, todo ello es en base a muchísimo esfuerzo, mientras que Martina lo obtiene sin necesidad alguna de hacer más que poner a trabajar un porción ínfima de sus neuronas. En diecinueve años, Martina acumuló los conocimientos que a una persona normal le lleva al menos cincuenta años acumular. Eva tiene treinta y ocho, y no sabe hablar más de cuatro idiomas, no sabe sobre Literatura Universal en minucioso detalle, no sabe todo lo que hay que saber sobre arte y ciencia, no sabe sobre Psicología y Psiquiatría, no sabe sobre computación. Y si se propusiera aprender algunas de esas cosas, le llevaría demasiado tiempo y demasiado esfuerzo, un tiempo y un esfuerzo imposibles teniendo en cuenta que debe ocuparse de sus hijos, de su marido y de su carrera como médico, que si bien es exitosa y fructífera, no la conforma intelectualmente.

Hay una diferencia de diecinueve años entre Eva y Martina, pero tu hermana mayor siempre ha guardado algo de celos hacia la menor, o una necesidad muy fuerte de probar que a Martina Dios le dio un coeficiente impresionante, pero que a ella le dio las capacidades y la voluntad de ganarse las cosas con esfuerzo, dedicación y trabajo duro, y que vale muchísimo más obtener logros quemándose las pestañas que simplemente obtenerlos porque se tiene una condición mental extraordinaria y sobresaliente.

Nunca quisiste ponerte a pensar o analizar mucho los sentimientos de Eva hacia Martina, porque son cosas en las que preferís no meterte, pero siempre pensaste que sus choques de opiniones y sus diferencias tan marcadas deben tener mucho que ver con el hecho de que para Eva, ver a Martina conseguir todas las cosas que a ella le hubiera gustado lograr es algo así como una frustración que tiene muy enterrada dentro suyo y que le genera cierto rechazo, cierto amor-envidia hacia la menor de sus hermanas.

Investigar esos sentimientos, cavar hondo hasta encontrar el quid de la cuestión, le corresponde a un psicólogo, no a vos. Sin embargo, el tono despectivo con el que Eva acusó a Martina de creer que tiene la razón en todo porque es un genio para algunas cosas, no te sorprendió.

"_Mamá, Gabrielle y yo estamos de acuerdo en que Tony no está loco por esta chica, y en que no van a durar más de lo que dura un suspiro"_

Estabas haciéndote daño en las palmas de tan profundo que tus uñas se habían clavado allí, y tenías los nudillos blancos como la cal, pero no te importaba: la cólera y el dolor emocional que sentís por dentro, la bronca, las ganas de gritar, la impotencia, eran tan fuertes que cualquier padecimiento físico era reducido a nada.

"_Mamá, Gabrielle y vos, aunque quieran pensar lo contrario_" arrancó Martina, sin dejar de susurrar entre dientes apretados pero con una firmeza que empapa sus palabras y les da la misma fuerza que tendrían si estuviera hablando en voz bien alta y clara "_, no conocen a Anthony ni la mitad de lo que lo conozco yo_"

Tu mamá siempre dice que ella conoce a sus hijos mejor que nadie, y nunca realmente tuviste motivos para discutir ello, pero en ese momento no pudiste evitar pensar que Martina tenía toda la razón del mundo: es obvio que tu madre no te conoce, o al menos no conoce todo de vos, o en todo caso conoce solamente algunas cosas pero existen otras que escapan totalmente a su entendimiento, y que Martina comprende muchísimo mejor.

Sin embargo, Eva no es de la misma opinión, y se lo dijo a tu hermana enseguida:

"_Evidentemente estás empecinada en mantenerte firme en la idea de que Tony está enamorado de esta chica_" el tono despectivo con el que se refirió a Michelle, bien podría haberlo usado para decir 'esta intrusa'. Definitivamente sonó como si considerara a Michelle un estorbo, un escombro, algo que sobra, algo que no debería estar.

Martina reaccionó antes de que vos tuvieras tiempo de entrar a la cocina y decirle a Eva que ella no es quién para juzgar si tus sentimientos son unos u otros, por lo cual permanecés detrás de la puerta, escuchando, y con la espalda arqueada y parte de tus sentidos prestando atención a que nadie se acerque allí y te descubra oyendo la discusión entre tus hermanas.

"_No, evidentemente ustedes están empecinadas en cegarse por todos los medios posibles para no ver que el mundo no está estrictamente dividido en razas y religiones que tienen que reproducirse exclusivamente entre sí para preservarse"_ volvió a chasquear la lengua una vez más, con absoluta indignación "_No puedo creer que tengan la mente tan cerrada_"

"_No tenemos la mente cerrada_" Eva se defendió, dando un paso hacia atrás y dejando el plato que estaba fregando olvidado sobre la impecable mesada de mármol "_A vos te gusta llevarle la contra a todo el mundo, por eso estás decidida a seguir sosteniendo la ridiculez de que…_"

"_No es una ridiculez_" Martina la interrumpió con mordacidad.

"_Sí lo es_"

"_¿Acabás de llamarme a mí ridícula?_" era una pregunta retórica, por supuesto.

Tus hermanas estaban ahora en un ángulo que te permitía verlas bien, pero ellas no te veían a vos. Martina tenía ambas manos en la cintura, mientras que Eva había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho. El grifo estaba abierto y el agua seguía corriendo, pero a ninguna de las dos parecía importarle demasiado; la tarea de la vara la vajilla había quedado olvidada.

"_¿Acabás de llamarme ridícula?_" Martina repitió, incrédula, antes de estallar, aún en murmullos apresurados "_La que hoy dijo que le parecía una vergüenza que todos los amigos de nuestra familia vieran a uno de nosotros con una chica asiática fuiste vos, no yo. La que anoche le sugirió a mamá que hablara con Michelle para convencerla de dejar a Anthony en paz fue Gabrielle, no yo_"

Eso último que dijo no sólo te sorprendió, también te hirió profundamente, como si te hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón. ¿La misma madre y hermana a las que amás y adorás estuvieron hablando ayer y complotando par asacar a Michelle de tu vida? ¿Es esto real? Nunca lo hubieras esperado. Jamás te hubieras imaginado que de _tu propia familia_ pudiera venir algo como esto. Pero al parecer no son lo que pensabas que eran. Al parecer viviste muchos años equivocado. Al parecer hacía falta que sucediera esto para que tus ojos se abrieran y vieran con claridad y en su esplendor una realidad absolutamente diferente a lo que creías que tu familia era.

Y eso te lastima

Te lastima, te hiere muchísimo.

"_Las que tienen una mentalidad propia del siglo XIV_" siguió Martina en defensa de tu postura (y también en defensa tuya y de Michelle) "_son ustedes, no yo. Las que van a terminar perdiendo un hijo y un hermano respectivamente, son ustedes, no yo_"

Ese último comentario causó que un nudo muy apretado se formara en tu garganta y que el estómago se te retorciera como si una mano invisible lo hubiera tomado en su puño y estrujado con fuerza. Porque lo que Martina estaba diciendo encierra una verdad muy fuerte: Dios no lo permita, pero si tuvieras que elegir entre tu familia y Michelle, es evidente a quién elegirías. Te dolería en el alma, te haría pedazos, te destrozaría, significaría un sufrimiento enorme, pero no dudarías en elegirla a ella. Puede que suene egoísta, puede que suene loco, puede que suene extremista, puede que suene obsesivo, pero si tu madre llega a presionarte y a empujarte hasta el borde del risco, si te pone contra la espada y la pared y amenaza con embestir, no demorarías si quiera una milésima de segundo en tomar una decisión.

Eva explotó, sin que su tono de voz dejara de ser apenas más alto que el de un susurro apresurado.

"¡_Por favor!_" chasqueó la lengua otra vez, desacreditando a Martina "_Como si Tony fuera capaz de dejar a nuestra familia por una cualquiera_"

Te corrió por el cuerpo el terrible impulso de entrar en escena finalmente, salir de tu rol de espectador oculto entre las sombras e interrumpir la discusión entre tus hermanas para dejarle en claro a Eva que Michelle no es una cualquiera, y que Martina definitivamente te conoce mucho mejor de lo que ella, Gabrielle o tu propia madre pueden decir, porque no te temblaría el pulso ni un poco si te llevaran al punto tal de verte obligado a elegir entre ellas y Michelle.

Sin Michelle no podrías vivir. Literalmente te morirías, te consumirías hasta quedar reducido a una cáscara vacía, a un cuerpo sin pulso, sin aire en los pulmones, sin sangre fluyendo por sus venas. Michelle es la luz que ilumina tu mundo, es la que le da sentido a absolutamente cada cosa que te pasó, la que va a hacer que valga la pena afrontar todo lo difícil que el futuro tenga preparado para vos, la que despierta en vos un amor tan hondo que no creíste posible pudiera existir un sentimiento tan inmensamente puro hasta que la conociste y te enamoraste a primera vista. La amás tanto que la mejor forma de torturarte y luego conducirte a terminar con tu vida sería arrancándola de ella.

La conocés lo suficientemente bien para saber que _jamás_ te obligaría a elegir entre tu familia o ella. También creías conocer a tu familia, por supuesto, pero vistas las cosas como están ahora, te has llevado una de las desilusiones más grandes que alguna vez pudieras haber imaginado, porque las reacciones que han tenido tus hermanas y tu madre te afectan tanto… Simplemente no podías creerlo. Te parecía todo tan surrealista, como si fuera un mal sueño, o como si no estuviera sucediéndote a vos, como si el pobre desdichado escuchando tras la puerta la discusión entre sus hermanas luego de haber despedido a su abuela para siempre fuera otro pobre tipo, y no vos.

Pero sí estaba sucediéndote a vos. El pobre tipo escuchando detrás de la puerta, aquél cansado y herido en el corazón y en el alma, cansado física y mentalmente, con las emociones hechas jirones, eras vos. El que perdió a su abuela y tenía que escuchar a sus hermanas peleando porque una parte de su familia acepta a la mujer que ama y la otra la aborrece por algo tan estúpido como diferencias raciales, eras vos.

"_Tené mucho cuidado con lo que decís_" Martina la previno; el sonido de su voz llamó tu atención e impidió que entraras hecho una furia a la cocina, dejándote aún de pie, clavado en el mismo sitio, con las palpitaciones fuera de ritmo y la sangre hirviendo en tus venas.

"_Martina, con tu inteligencia excepcional_" sarcasmo puro empapaba esas palabras "_me extraña que no hayas podido conectar todos los cables y resolver la ecuación_" Eva continuó "_Tony es su jefe_" siguió, con un tono que indicaba que consideraba lo que estaba diciendo un enorme obviedad "_Es por lo menos unos cinco años mayor que ella, eso se nota a la legua. Si sumás dos más dos, el resultado es que esta chica piensa que acostándose con él va a conseguir algún tipo de ventaja_" dijo con su lengua filosa y aires de sabelotodo, como si aquella que ella estaba pregonando fuera la verdad absoluta, indiscutible, irrefutable y científicamente comprobada.

"_No te imaginás cuán terrible, total, profunda y absolutamente equivocada estás"_ Martina resopló con enojo "_Para empezar, ella no está con él porque pretende aprovecharse y sacar algún tipo de ventaja. Y él no está con ella porque la ve como otra pieza para su colección de mujeres. Así que con tus prejuicios podés hacer un bollito de papel y tragártelo_"

Estabas clavándote las uñas tan fuerte en la palma de la mano que te hacías daño, pero apenas podías sentirlo, porque tu enojo y tu furia eran demasiado grandes. Tus sentidos estaban agudizados, pero tu capacidad de reacción mermada, y tus pies parecían haber echado raíces en el suelo.

Tu hermana bien podría hacer ese bollito de papel con sus prejuicios y tragárselo, porque no son más que eso: prejuicios. Claro que no estás con ella para aprovecharte de que es joven e inocente. Por supuesto que no la consideras otra pieza en tu colección de mujeres. ¿Por qué te juzga así? ¿Por qué tienen que pensar que ella te importa tan poco como te importaron todas las demás? ¿Por qué es Martina la única que puede ver que estás enamorado _de verdad_ y que no estás jugando? ¿Por qué no pueden aceptar que encontraste algo bueno, algo que te hace feliz, algo por lo que vale la pena despertarse todas las mañanas y soportar estoicamente el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros?

Todas esas preguntas te taladraban la cabeza, con una fuerza tan grande que por un instante el dolor de la pérdida de tu abuela aflojó a tal punto que solamente eras consciente de tu corazón latiendo contra tus costillas, tus oídos zumbando y las palabras que caían de boca de tus hermanas llegando a ellos, aumentando tu entumecimiento a la vez que también aumentaba tu terrible cólera hacia la facilidad con la que Eva estaba juzgando algo que desconocía, y una admiración pura hacia Martina por defenderte tan convencida.

"_No son prejuicios"_ Eva contestó a las acusaciones de Martina_ "Quiero proteger a mi hermano"_

¿Protegerte? ¿Protegerte de qué? ¿Con qué derecho se creía ella conocedora de los males que pueden estar esperando ocultos para atacarte? ¿Protegerte? Dios, las palabras sonaron tan ridículas, que te costó unos segundos asimilarlas.

_Quiero proteger a mi hermano._

¿Debería haberte conmovido escuchar a tu hermana mayor diciendo que quería protegerte? Pero, ¿de qué? ¿Quiere protegerte porque piensa que va a pasarte lo mismo que la última vez que decidiste meterte en una relación más o menos seria?

Pero Michelle no es Nina. No es para nada lo que Nina era. No es la arpía fría y calculadora que Nina era (_es_, mejor dicho, porque ahora anda suelta, luego del trato que hizo con el Presidente a cambio de dar información para ayudar a encontrar la bomba que amenazaban con hacer estallar en la ciudad de Los Angeles).

Y también está la pequeña diferencia de que a Nina no la amabas, Nina no significaba tu mundo entero, Nina no era aquél hilo del cual pendía tu existencia, Nina no encerraba todas las claves a tu felicidad, Nina no te tenía totalmente hipnotizado, con Nina nunca pensaste en la posibilidad de casarte y tener hijos. Nina era una víbora venenosa, una arpía, y te arrepentís del momento en que te dejaste dominar por la calentura y terminaste enredado con ella, pero no podés volver el tiempo atrás. Te arrepentís de haberle hablado a tu familia de Nina, de habérselas presentado, de haber ido corriendo a casa de tus padres cuando estabas malherido y destrozado, te arrepentís de haberlos dejado ver el efecto que ese día fatídico manchado de sangre tuvo en vos, pero no sos dueño de dar vuelta las agujas del reloj y retroceder para evitar cometer esos errores que provocaron en tus hermanas y padres una paranoia tan grande que piensan que tienen que protegerte de la mujer a la que de verdad amás, la mujer con la que querés estar hasta el último minuto de tu vida, la mujer con la que querés construir todas las cosas que nunca pensaste encontrarías a alguien con quien construirlas.

Si es eso de lo que tu hermana quiere protegerte, pensaste, entonces ojalá existiera la forma, ojalá existieran las palabras, ojalá existiera el modo de explicarle, de hacer que entienda que Michelle es la personita más tierna del mundo, y que el hecho de que trabaje en la CTU no significa que está destinada a acabar convirtiéndose en otra más que va a apuñalarte por la espalda en cuanto tenga la primer oportunidad. Te gustaría contar con la forma para explicarles que no tienen que temer, no hay de qué temer, porque Michelle no va a lastimarte. Si lo que les preocupa es que te dejen otra vez hecho pedazos, pensaste, entonces ojalá tuvieras la fórmula para hacer que entiendan que eso no va a pasar otra vez.

Sin embargo las palabras que dijo tu hermana luego destrozaron tu teoría de que era eso de lo que quería protegerte, la tiraron abajo como quien sopla con fuerza para hacer caer un castillo de naipes, y tu furia creció hasta alcanzar niveles que rayaban la indignación total:

"_Sos tan inteligente, Martina, y sin embargo a veces te comportás como una completa ingenua. ¿No se te ocurre, por ejemplo, que quizá busca embarazarse para después obligarlo a casarse con ella y tener una tajada de la fortuna que acaba de heredar, y de todo lo que va a heredar de nuestros padres? Hasta los hombres más seguros de sí mismo pueden dejarse manejar por una mujer como ella quiere cuando hay sexo de por medio"_

Si hubieras tenido capacidad alguna de reacción, entonces esa reacción habría sido una risotada muy fuerte o una corriente de adrenalina tal que te hubiera llevado a darle un puñetazo a la pared.

La mera idea de que Michelle pudiera estar con vos por interés es total y absolutamente ridícula, y que tu hermana lo sugiriera evidenciaba lo poco que la conoce, y reforzaba lo dicho por Martina sobre los prejuicios. Nadie que conozca a Michelle podría decir una bestialidad como aquella. Michelle es la persona menos materialista que conoces (probablemente sea también la más amable, la más humilde, la más trabajadora, la más honrada, la más sincera… Pero teniendo en cuenta que estás enamorado de ella, puede que te cueste ser arbitrario). El amor que tiene por vos es totalmente desinteresado: sabés que te amaría aunque no tuvieras un centavo, aunque tuvieras los bolsillos vacíos, aunque estuvieras endeudado hasta la médula. Es cierto que la posición económica de tus padres es muy buena, pero eso ella no lo sabía, y aunque lo hubiera sabido, no le hubiera dado importancia. _Sabés_ que el dinero no le importa. No es una de ésas que van de hombre en hombre buscando vaciarles la billetera, y luego una vez que los exprimieron los dejan tirados sin donde caerse muertos, pero sin embargo los comentarios e insinuaciones que estaba haciendo tu hermana daban a entender que ella pensaba eso de Michelle, lo cual te resultó indignante, no sólo porque tu hermana estaba difamando sin motivo a la persona que amás, si no porque esa personita también es la más dulce e inocente que conociste en toda tu vida.

¿Y decir que quizá sea una loca que tiene planeado embarazarse para que tengas que casarte con ella y quedarse con tu dinero? Es ridículo. Nunca antes habías escuchado algo tan terriblemente ridículo, y a la vez esas palabras que resonaron en tus oídos con potencia inexplicable eran la prueba más irrefutable de que Eva no tenía en que basarse, que estaba hablando por hablar, y que no tenía (ni tiene, ni tendrá) la menor idea de cómo es tu relación con Michelle, de lo mucho que la amás y lo mucho que la cuidás, de lo mucho que te importa demostrarle que a ella no va a ser una más, que para vos ella no es una cualquiera, que para vos ella significa todo. No es como las otras mujeres con las que alguna vez estuviste por diversión, sin compromisos, sin que hubiera amor; con ella querés tomarte tu tiempo, querés esperar, no querés apurar las cosas, querés ir despacio. Los motivos por los que estás con Michelle van mucho más allá de la atracción física. Y puede que una vez hayas sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejar que Nina te manejara a su antojo, puede que hayas sido lo suficientemente estúpido para volverte su esclavo a cambio de sexo (inconscientemente, por supuesto, pues era un contrato no verbal y tácito), pero _otra vez_: Michelle _no es Nina_.

Si tu hermana mayor realmente te conociera, si realmente conociera a Michelle, entonces sí hubiera tenido algo de autoridad para hablar, pero no hubiera dicho ninguna de esas estupideces. Si tu hermana mayor realmente supiera cómo son las cosas, sabría que Michelle no necesita embarazarse para tener una excusa con la que obligarte a casarte con ella, porque prácticamente desde el primer beso estás muriéndote de ganas de preguntarle si quiere ser tu esposa.

"_No, no se me ocurrió esa exótica idea. ¿Sabés por qué?_" Martina contraatacó, y sin esperar respuesta a su pregunta retórica siguió diciendo "_Porque yo no tengo mis puntos de vista distorsionados: siempre tuve bien en claro que ustedes se escandalizarían cuando supieran de Michelle, no me cegué y me dije mentiras a mi misma con las cuales contentarme y así evitar ver que no son tan perfectos, comprensivos y tolerantes como les gusta aparentar serlo_"

Mentiras, quizá durante mucho tiempo vos te contentaste con mentiras, se te ocurrió. Vos nunca hubieras pensado que las diferencias étnicas entre Michelle y vos serían un problema, hasta que Martina lo señaló como tal cuando le dijiste que era japonesa. Tal vez vos habías preferido estar con una venda en los ojos y tapones en los oídos, negándote a ver y escuchar pequeñas sutilizas que, si bien no pasaban de ser detalles, estuvieron siempre presentes, marcando cosas que vos ignoraste pero que tu hermana supo distinguir, dado que no todo lo que brilla es oro, pero hay que saber exactamente qué mirar y cómo mirarlo para descubrir entre todo el brillo qué es oro y qué no lo es.

Vos pensabas que tu familia era comprensiva y tolerante (nunca pensaste que fueran perfectos, porque pocas cosas sobre la faz de la Tierra sino apenas un puñado lo son), y sin embargo durante el peor fin de semana de tu vida, en una circunstancia que te dejó partido al medio y tambaleándote, luchando por seguir en pie, te diste cuenta que no son tan comprensivos y tolerantes como creías, lo cual es una desilusión enorme, enorme e hiriente.

Sin embargo, mientras que te duele la reacción de Eva, mientras que te duele la reacción de tu mamá, es inevitable tener en cuenta reacciones como la de Martina, que estaba defendiéndote con uñas y dientes, cuando en realidad bien podría haberse callado la boca y evitarse problemas. Pero tu hermana menor no es así. Tu hermana menor nunca se queda callada y deja que las cosas fluyan. Y en ese momento, escuchándola escondido detrás de la puerta, con el corazón latiendo desaforado, no pudiste evitar que junto a la furia, el enojo y la tristeza se mezclara una oleada de orgullo y gratitud.

"_Michelle no quiere usar a nuestro hermano para avanzar en su carrera, y tampoco quiere embarazarse para obligarlo a casarse con ella y así conseguir alguna ventaja económica…"_ chasqueó la lengua con tanta fuerza que sonó como un latigazo dado al aire "_¡Por Dios, Eva!"_ estalló, manteniendo la voz en un susurro cargado de bronca "_¡Tus teorías dichas en voz alta suenan tan ridículas como la trama de una telenovela de bajo presupuesto!"_ la acusó.

"_Perdón, hermanita_" comenzó Eva "_No todos tenemos oportunidad para nutrir nuestro cerebro leyendo a Tolstoi en Ruso o a Aristóteles en Griego_" con cada palabra que decía, la ironía, la frustración y la irritabilidad se volvían más evidentes, más palpables, y el ambiente se tensaba a tal punto que daba la impresión podía cortarse con un cuchillo_. "Algunos vivimos en el mundo real, donde hay arpías con las garras afiladas listas para clavárselas a personas honestas y decentes como Tony_"

Clavaste tus uñas en las palmas de tus manos con tanta fuerza que no te hubiera sorprendido comenzar a sangrar, pero incluso de haberte infligido heridas lo suficientemente profundas como para que brotara algo de sangre, no te hubieras percatado. ¿Dónde estaba tu capacidad de reacción? Tu hermana ya había dicho bastantes cosas, ya había expresado bastantes de sus prejuicios sin fundamentos como para despertar en vos un huracán demoledor y arrollador, y sin embargo si bien dentro tuyo había un torbellino dando vueltas fuera de control, si bien tu corazón latía desaforado haciéndote daño al golpear contra las costillas, si bien tenías los labios muy apretados y la mandíbula desencajada, tus pies seguían atornillados al suelo, y tus músculos tensos y rígidos como el acero parecían haber perdido la capacidad de moverse.

Cuando Eva volvió a hablar, otra vez tuviste esa sensación parecida a una descargara eléctrica agitándote completo, pidiéndote que en un impulso te descargaras dándole un puñetazo a la pared, pero te contuviste.

"_Quizá en tu pequeño universo de literatura clásica, existan los cuentos de hadas, pero en el universo real hay mujeres capaces de mucho con tal de conseguir dinero o avanzar un par de puestos"_

Inmediatamente memorias volvieron a tu mente, resurgieron del pequeño arcón en el que se guardan aquellos recuerdos que esperás no olvidar nunca, aquellos recuerdos que tu corazón sería incapaz de perder, regresaron como flashes en blanco y negro cuyas imágenes pasaron demasiado rápido por las retinas de los ojos con los que desde adentro mirás tus recuerdos, y el sonido fue apenas audible en los confines de tu cerebro, pero la sensación que te provocaron fue impactante como un golpe directo al pecho.

_Nosotros dos vamos a vivir el cuento de hadas más lindo de todos, te lo prometo.._. _te prometo, princesa, que voy a dedicar cada día de mi vida a esforzarme por regalarte el cuento de hadas más lindo de todos_.

Eso le dijiste a Michelle una vez, cuando te contó que sus padres no tuvieron el mismo final feliz que los tuyos, mucho antes que aprendieras más detalles sobre esa niñez tan triste en la que tuvo que soportar la ausencia de su papá – fallecido cuando era una criaturita – y los años de alcoholismo y depresión seguidos de abandono por parte de su mamá. No, no se lo dijiste: en realidad _se lo prometiste_. Y vos nunca rompés una promesa, nunca faltás a tu palabra; es sólo ella quien puede doblar tu razón, sólo ella quien puede llevarte a quebrar una promesa, sólo ella puede darte motivos para que faltes a tu palabra. Ella y nadie más que ella. Ninguna otra mujer sobre la Tierra, ningún otro ser humano sobre la Tierra podría darte motivos suficientes para no cumplir algo que prometiste.

Entonces, si vos, que sos escéptico, que nunca fuiste ni romántico ni cariñoso hasta que te enamoraste de una persona demasiado necesitada de romanticismo y afecto como para no transformarte totalmente en tu locura por darle todo lo que precise para ser feliz, si vos que creías que el amor era para unos pocos afortunados, si vos que pensabas que ibas a pasar el resto de tu vida en la cama de una y en la cama de otra sin buscar nada serio, si vos que te reías en silencio y con algo de pena de los tontos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por una mujer sin sospechar que un día terminarías igual de obsesionado y enloquecido, si vos que te cuidás como nadie de prometer cosas que sabés vas a poder cumplir porque iría contra tu naturaleza quebrar tu palabra le prometiste a ella transformar la vida cotidiana de los dos en un cuento de hadas mágico con final feliz, ¿entonces qué derecho tiene tu hermana de – además de difamarla y lanzar prejuicios sin fundamento y porque sí – afirmar con tanta seguridad que esas historias de amor existen sólo en la ficción y que en la vida real sólo hay arpías con garras afiladas esperando para desollar a algún pobre estúpido lo suficientemente tonto como para caer bajo sus venenosos hechizos?

¿Por qué en el mundo real no pueden existir los cuentos de hadas? ¿Por qué tienen que pertenecer obligatoriamente a aquél mundo construido por la literatura y la imaginación? La magia no tiene por qué ser elaborada, complicada y plagada de sorpresas y experiencias impactantes. Hay magia como la que vos experimentás todos los días en tu vida cotidiana, esa magia que hace que tus pulsaciones se aceleren y que una sonrisa se dibuje en tus labios. Es esa magia sencilla la que te da fuerzas todos los días, la que te recuerda lo lindo de sonreír, lo dulce que puede ser un beso dado en cámara lenta, lo cálido de quedarse dormido abrazando a la persona a la que amás, lo tierna que puede sonar la risa cuando se ríe de a dos.

Esa es la clase de magia que querés. Esa es la clase de magia con la que se construyen los cuentos de hadas que tienen finales felices. La magia que se esconde en esas pequeñas cosas que aunque ocurran en la vida cotidiana encierran importancia y significado profundos es la que hace que ella se sienta una princesa cada vez que está con vos, y que a vos te nazca el deseo de querer ser una mejor persona cada vez que te das cuenta de cuán perfecta es ella.

Si tú hermana cree que en la realidad los cuentos de hadas no existen, reflexionaste, entonces ella sabe sobre amor mucho menos de lo que sabés vos.

"_Esas palabras las repetís porque las escuchaste de boca de mamá, ¿no?"_ La acusación de Martina devolvió tu atención a la discusión que estaba teniendo lugar entre tus dos hermanas y que vos escuchabas escondido en las sombras, sin tener mucha conciencia de que podría aparecer alguien y sorprenderte detrás de la puerta entornada; confiabas en que tu madre y tus otras hermanas estarían muy ocupadas terminando de limpiar el resto de la casa (con lo histérica que tu madre es, supusiste que probablemente hasta estuviera repasando habitaciones a las que las visitas no fueron, sólo por el puro hábito de limpiar hasta el cansancio físico para despejarse y atenuar el dolor o los nervios).

"_No dependo de mamá para formar mis propias ideas y conceptos"_ Eva se defendió, y luego atacó con otro comentario sarcástico e irónico dirigido para lastimar a Martina "_No tengo un coeficiente intelectual extraordinario como el tuyo, pero puedo pensar por mi misma. No soy una marioneta"_

"_Gabrielle y vos son títeres, y mamá es quien jala de los hilos a su antojo"_ el comentario de Martina debe haberse sentido como si a tu hermana mayor le hubieran propinado una buena patada en el tobillo para hacerla caer de bruces al suelo, y si bien te dolió reconocerlo, la realidad es que mucha verdad encerraban esas palabras "_Si utilizaras tu propio criterio en lugar de seguir a mamá en su descabellada idea de que los latinos sólo deben casarse con latinos para tener hijos con genes puros y preservar intactas las costumbres de generación en generación, como si fuéramos perros de raza o caballos pura sangre en lugar de seres humanos con sentimientos, entonces podría ver que Michelle es una chica muy buena que se preocupa por nuestro hermano y que está profundamente enamorada de él. Con lo mal que la hicieron sentir en menos de dos días, ¿acaso creés que se habría quedado por otro motivo que no sea amor?"_

Qué cierto aquello que dijo. Cualquier otra hubiera huido despavorida. Cualquier otra no hubiera soportado todo aquello. Nina estuvo en circunstancias muy distintas en casa de tus padres, por motivos festivos, en lo que se suponía sería un fin de semana relajado y divertido, y se la pasó quejándose por esto, por lo otro y por aquello (sumado a eso, claro, el pequeño incidente del baño, pero ese fue un tema aparte). Michelle se dio cuenta que en esa casa la mayoría de tus familiares considera ella sobra, que creen que va a lastimarte, que es otra arpía, que es otra víbora, que es otra que quiere infectarte con su veneno, que pretende usarte, que es una aprovechadora, que no te conviene porque es asiática y no latina. Michelle llegó a casa de tus padres de improviso, todo pasó de golpe, todo fue de repente, todo fue un shock tremendo, todo se desarrolló tan rápido que apenas tuvieron tiempo para procesarlo, y del contexto se pueden decir muchas cosas menos que es el ideal. Michelle se mantuvo tan calmada como posible, sin flaquear si quiera un poco, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para seguir en pie y soportar todos los piedrazos que le arrojaran, porque sabía (_sabe_) cuánto la necesitabas a tu lado, incluso si tan solo para abrazarte y susurrarte al oído que todo va a estar bien, para calmar tu miedo al olvido y prometerte que su corazón y el tuyo siempre van a recordarse sin importar lo que pase con sus mentes a medida que progresen los años. Si Michelle no te adorara como te adora, probablemente ya hubiera salido corriendo, te hubiera dicho que no vale la pena, le hubiera dicho de todo a tu mamá y a tus hermanas y se habría subido al primer vuelo con destino a California.

Pero Michelle no es cualquier mujer. Sabés que si se lo pidieras, caminaría sobre agua por vos. Caminaría sobre fuego por vos. Haría cualquier cosa por vos, absolutamente cualquier cosa, sin importar las consecuencias, sin importar su propio dolor, sin importar lo que el pase a ella. Te duele pensar que tenga que andar sobre vidrios rotos por causa tuya, pero te maravilla a la vez lo poderoso del amor que siente por vos, que le da la fuerza que necesita para soportar cualquier herida sin morir desangrada o abandonar el juego, como cualquier otra haría.

"_Mirá"_ Martina continuó, con practicidad, haciendo con la mano un ademán de impaciencia, probablemente buscando dar por zanjado el tema teniendo ella los treinta y tres de mano, para taparle la boca a Eva y dejarla sin posibilidad de seguir refutando verdades con excusas tontas y carentes de fundamentos "_si Michelle estuviera buscando dinero o un ascenso, podría conseguirlo engatusando a otro hombre sin meterse hasta el cuello en tantas complicaciones"_

El nombre "Michelle" y las palabras "otro hombre" en la misma oración no te gustaron para nada. No porque pienses que alguna vez eso vaya a suceder (nunca se te cruzaría por la cabeza), no porque pienses que ella podría dejarte por otro, no porque tengas miedos o inseguridades respecto a eso. Sabés que Michelle sería incapaz de abandonarte, sabés que el amor que siente por vos es puro y absolutamente incondicional, sabés que te adora por sobre todas las cosas, sabés que te admira, sabés que sos su héroe, y es un masaje muy grande a tu ego masculino saber que ningún otro la tuvo dormida en sus brazos, que ningún otro pasó horas enteras observándola sumergida en un sueño profundo, que ningún otro recorrió el cuerpo que ella quiere que vos vayas descubriendo de a poco, que nunca hubo besos o caricias que puedan compararse a los tuyos.

Pero simplemente no te gustó que alguien hiciera una teoría como esa, que si ella pretendiera usarte podría conseguir sus propósitos más fácilmente con otro sin meterse en tantos problemas. Sos posesivo y celoso, y cuando se trata de Michelle tus celos y tu posesividad van mucho más allá de la obsesión. Ella es tuya, y de nadie más, y puede sonar demasiado territorial, demasiado machista, pero el mero pensamiento de que alguien – incluso si ese alguien es tu propia hermana, hablando hipotéticamente y en su defensa, ni más ni menos – deje caer de sus labios un conjunto de palabras entre las que se encuentran el nombre de la mujer que considerás tu propiedad absoluta y la mención de cualquier otro hombre que no seas vos – incluso si sólo mencionó el género y no a una persona específica – fue suficiente para que la sangre te hirviera en las venas, te clavaras las uñas con más fuerza en las palmas de las manos, y tu cabeza llena de angustia, cansancio, bronca y mil millones de emociones más golpeándola como si todas juntas formaran un martillo gigante y pesado hubiera estado a punto de estallar.

Pero fue una reacción natural e impulsiva producto de tu enorme, gigante, incontrolable, incontenible ego. Fue una reacción natural e impulsiva de tus celos, de tu desorden de posesividad, de tu obsesión. Cualquiera con los cables bien conectados a la cabeza te consideraría un loco, y es probable que lo estés, porque alguien así de posesivo, que antes una simple hipótesis tiembla de furia de pies a cabeza consumido letalmente por unos celos que no debería sentir, celos que dejan reducido a nada por segundos el resto de sus emociones – que en tu caso eran demasiado fuertes, porque venías de pasar las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas al borde del abismo, con todo dado vuelta por dentro y el alma hecha jirones -, alguien así de posesivo no es precisamente normal. Pero no te preocupa, honestamente, porque Michelle está igual de loca que vos, es igual de celosa que vos, y todavía más posesiva (para cada roto hay un descocido, ¿no? Eso dicen).

"_Sin embargo, la pobrecita está aguantando estoicamente desde ayer por la mañana que la desprecien por el simple hecho de que no les gusta que sea asiática" _la voz de Martina en susurros furiosos te recordó nuevamente que tenías problemas más importantes que atender, y que tu realidad se hallaba aconteciendo en un marco mucho más caótico y doloroso que lo que puede provocar tu súbita e impulsiva oleada de celos basada en un pensamiento que fugaz cruzó tu cabeza por un comentario hipotético que hizo tu hermana.

La respuesta de Eva fue mordaz y no se hizo esperar:

"_Quizá haga falta presionar un poco más para que se dé cuenta de que le conviene alejarse de Tony y dejarlo en paz"_

Aquello se sintió como una parada en el estómago, como una puñalada en el pecho. Te dejó sin aire. Esas palabras habían sido dichas con malicia, y te costó creer que la mujer de cuya boca habían salido fuera tu hermana mayor, aquella bonita y graciosa que cuenta chistes en las reuniones familiares, aquella que lleva corriendo en sus venas la misma sangre que corre por las tuyas, aquella con la que jugabas a las damas chinas cuando eras chico, aquella que siempre te hace reír con sus payasadas, aquella que cuando te mira con sus expresivos ojos oscuros te recuerda a su mellizo, a tu hermano.

¿Presionar? Esa era la palabra que retumbaba en los confines de tu pobre cabeza. ¿Presionar a Michelle para que te deje en paz? ¿De repente estabas emparentado con un grupo de mafiosos y recién te dabas cuenta? (lo de la mafia lo pensaste en un arrebato de furioso y salvaje sarcasmo, obviamente, en respuesta a tus emociones encontradas que chocaban unas contra las otras tratando de abrirse paso y llevarte a reaccionar, resultando en que al final no hubiera reacción alguna, porque tus pies siguieron clavados al suelo). ¿De qué estaba hablando Eva? ¿Presionar a Michelle?

_Que se animen a intentar hacerle algo_ pensaste de pronto, enfurecido. Estabas seguro de que no podrías aguantar mucho más sin intervenir, que en cualquier momento tu cuerpo recibiría una descarga eléctrica que lo sacaría de su entumecimiento y lo llevaría a entrar en escena. No querías armar un escándalo, no en el fin de semana de la muerte de tu abuela, no en casa de tus padres. No querías armar un escándalo para no angustiar a Michelle, para que no se pusiera mal, porque sabías que la destrozaría verse envuelta en medio de un problema familiar, y lo que menos deseabas era causarle un daño. Estabas tratando de respirar profundo para calmarte, y sin embargo sentís el pecho lleno de concreto o de plomo, tan pesado que el aire no pasaba, el oxígeno no llegaba a tus pulmones.

Lo que te hubiera gustado decir, sin embargo – palabras más, palabras menos – lo dijo Martina, con un tono bajo y desafiante impregnado de una dulzura sarcástica empalagosa.

"_Lastimen a Michelle de alguna forma. Anímense. Dáñenla emocionalmente, digan una palabra para herirla o para causarle mal a propósito, y Anthony no les va a hablar nunca más durante lo que le quede de vida. Le va a importar poco y nada pelearse con ustedes para siempre si eso significa defender a Michelle"_

No pudiste evitar sentir orgullo inflándose dentro de vos otra vez. Es impresionante lo bien que Martina te conoce. Es impresionante como cada sílaba salida de su boca reflejaba tus pensamientos más profundos.

A tu familia jamás le perdonarías que le hicieran daño a Michelle, de ninguna manera. Sabías que ella había estado todo el fin de semana tragándose la angustia, aguantando las lágrimas, soportando estoicamente cosas que no cualquiera hubiera soportado, poniendo la otra mejilla, tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad por dentro estaba hecha pedazos, manteniendo la compostura por vos, ayudándote a estar de pie, cuidándote cuando vos no tenías fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos. Si la hubieras visto llorando desconsoladamente por culpa de un comentario de tu mamá o de una de tus hermanas, honestamente no se te ocurre cómo hubieras reaccionado, pero probablemente como mínimo el resultado de eso habría sido una discusión con un final para nada alejado de la versión de Martina.

Que traten de alejarla de vos. Que traten de separarte de ella. Casi sentías el impulso de ir y desafiarlos, de animarlos a probar, de animarlos a hacer el intento, así como Martina lo había hecho con Eva, con ese tono burlón y una media sonrisa cargada de ironía dibujada en su rostro. Que traten de lastimarla, y no volvés a hablarles nunca más. Que traten de interponerse entre ella y vos, y no volvés a hablarles nunca más tampoco. Te dolería en el alma verte obligado a llegar a ese extremo, te dolería en el alma verlos a ellos con sus acciones obligarte a llegar a ese extremo, empujarte hasta dejarte en el borde del precipicio y colgando de una sola mano, te partiría al medio, te rompería el corazón en dos, pero lo harías. Si ellos la lastiman, vos lo harías, dejarías de hablarles, te alejarías para siempre, no se lo perdonarías nunca más a tu familia que trataran de separarte de ella, que trataran de hacer que 'te deje en paz'.

Se te formaría un hueco enorme en el corazón de tanta angustia, pero lo harías. Que no les quepa ni la menor duda, no te temblaría el pulso a la hora de elegir entre ella y tu familia, la elegirías a ella sin pensarlo dos veces, sin necesidad de meditación previa, sin necesidad de sopesar consecuencias, sin necesidad de reflexionar.

"_¿Tan loco pensás que está?" _Eva inquirió con una risotada apenas audible, una risa ahogada que hizo se te erizaran los pelos de la nuca. Era evidente que no daba crédito a las palabras de Martina, era evidente que no concebía la idea de que esa chica asiática con rulitos y ojos tiernos fuera capaz de tener sobre vos tanto poder como para conducirte a tomar la resolución de cortar lazos con tu propia sangre si ellos les pusieron piedras en el camino para que tropezaran y se hiciera añicos su relación.

Pero se equivocaba. Qué mal que hacía en no creer a Martina, porque las palabras de la menor de tus hermanas no podrían haber sido presagio más correcto.

"_Sí. Muy loco está"_ Martina confirmó, asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza y sonriendo triunfante, convencida de haber ganado el argumento y de haber dejado a Eva sin armas para seguir atacando _"Pero te aviso que más locas están ustedes si piensan que existe manera posible de separarlo de Michelle"_

Al tiempo que ambas volvían a dirigir su atención a la montaña de platos que aún quedaban por lavar, enjugar, secar y guardar en su lugar (sin mirarse a los ojos ni hablarse, por supuesto, y un cuerpo del otro a considerable distancia, como si chispas salieran de sus anatomías), tu cuerpo recuperó la capacidad de funcionar, a medida que la corriente de adrenalina, enojo y furia iba disminuyendo, hasta convertirse en un dolor que quemaba por dentro.

Necesitabas irte de allí antes de que alguien se percatara de tu presencia.

Caminando como si a tus zapatos los hubieran llenado de plomo (o peor: como si a la sangre en las venas de tus pies la hubieran reemplazado por plomo líquido) volviste a salir por donde habías entrado y te dirigiste al piso de arriba. Precisabas descansar un poco antes de tener que volver a sentarte a la mesa con tu familia para la hora de la cena, antes de tener que volver a fingir que todo está bien cuando la realidad es que todo está mal, antes de tener que mirar a los ojos a tu hermana mayor, quien acaba de desilusionarte muchísimo.

De pie al comienzo del pasillo, escuchaste voces provenientes de todos los cuartos, dado que conociendo lo histérica que tu madre puede ser con la limpieza y la prolijidad, todos se habían ofrecido a ayudarla para alivianar la tarea y que ella no tuviera que ocuparse de dejar impecable cada rincón de la casa. No tuviste que devanarte los sesos ni ir abriendo puerta por puerta para saber dónde estaba Michelle, porque la respuesta era obvia: en tu habitación, limpiando, ordenando, puliendo y volviendo a limpiar cada centímetro de arriba abajo, como si hubiera pasado un tornado y destrozado todo, cuando la realidad es que apenas sí habían arrugado un poco el cobertor de la cama. Pero sabés que limpiar a ella le hace bien; es una obsesiva compulsiva del orden, hasta tal punto que raya la histeria (un sábado mientras vos te ocupabas de algo relacionado al trabajo, sentado con tu ordenador portátil en el sofá, ella limpió la cocina, el baño, el estudio, y todos los pisos de tu departamento hasta que los azulejos, baldosas y superficies de los muebles brillaban porque 'estaba aburrida'). Limpiar la distrae, la relaja, la ayuda a aflojar las tensiones, le da tiempo para meditar. Una noche en la que se quedaron despiertos hasta muy tarde con sus computadoras tratando de resolver algo que necesitaban tener urgente funcionando correctamente en los sistemas de la CTU, en un punto se encontraron en un callejón sin salida en cuanto a un programa que debían (bueno, que _debía_, porque el genio con las computadoras es ella, vos estabas ayudándole con la parte logística nada más) crear para ayudar a sostener las bases de otros programas, te dijo que para pensar necesitaba limpiar, que eso le aclaraba las ideas y la hacía plantearse las cosas con mayor calma. Lavó toda la vajilla que tenías guardada en los armarios de la cocina, y cuando terminó de secar el último plato, la última taza, el último cubierto, regresó sonriente a la sala de estar diciendo triunfante que ya se le había ocurrido una idea.

Con una media sonrisa en los labios ante el recuerdo fugaz de ese momento, sintiendo que tus propias tensiones se aliviaban un poco durante dos segundos, entraste a tu habitación, y efectivamente la encontraste allí. Estaba repasando la madera de las puertas del placar con una franela embebida y en limpiamuebles, tan concentrada que no notó tu presencia hasta que envolviste tus brazos alrededor de su cintura y reposaste tu cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Hola" te saludó, alzando instintivamente una mano para acariciar tu mejilla.

"Michelle, no tenés que limpiar la puerta del placar" comentaste, estrujándola un poco más fuerte, necesitando sentir algo real, algo bueno, algo constante en medio del absoluto caos en el que estabas sumergido desde el momento en que el viernes (¿había sido el viernes?, ¿sólo habían pasado unas cuarenta y ocho horas? Dios, te daba la impresión de que había ocurrido hacía siglos) te llamaron para decirte que tu abuela había muerto.

Dio media vuelta para quedar frente a vos, y tu cuerpo tenso como el acero se relajó cuando sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de tu cintura. Ya no te quedaban fuerzas ni para respirar, pero necesitabas abrazarla tanto como el cuerpo te lo permitiera. Apenas podías mantenerte en pie, porque estabas emocional y físicamente fulminado, destruido, hecho pedazos, convertido en cenizas, pero no te importaba, porque mientras ella estuviera ahí encontrarías la manera de sostenerte. Tus labios rozaron los suyos apenas, y por acto reflejo al sentir sus manos perdiéndose en tu cabello cerraste los ojos.

Tus brazos estaban sujetándola como si tu vida dependiera de eso, como si tu sanidad mental dependiera enteramente de aquél instante de paz, comunicándole con el cuerpo y sin usar palabras miles de millones de cosas que solamente ella podía comprender, porque los dos hablan el mismo lenguaje, ese lenguaje propio y único que forma parte de la magia que experimentan juntos cada día en las cosas más sencillas de la vida cotidiana.

"Me gusta limpiar" se disculpó en voz baja, mirándote con sus ojos de cachorrito abandonado "Ahora voy a limpiar el baño"

"Michelle" examinaste sus facciones con cuidado y detención "… Estás muy pálida y por el aspecto que tenés me doy cuenta que te sentís mal todavía" buscaste la manera de sonar un poco más cortante, más serio "Te prohíbo terminantemente que sigas limpiando. Una cosa es cambiar las sábanas, tender la cama, quizá repasar la madera de las puertas del placar… Pero no voy a permitir que estés doblada de dolor repasando los azulejos del baño con un cepillo de diente"

Rió con suavidad.

"No iba a repasar los azulejos del baño con un cepillo de dientes. Eso lo hago en casa nada más"

"No quiero que sigas esforzándote" repetiste, con la preocupación brillando en los ojos "¿Por qué no te echás a dormir un ratito?" ofreciste, esperando que aceptara descansar un poco, al menos una hora.

"No, no puedo echarme a dormir" negó con la cabeza "Lara me pidió que jugara con ella un ratito antes de que se fuera" no pudiste evitar la sonrisa que se formó en tus labios reflejado la suya "Quiere que pintemos. Le prometí que iba a enseñarle a dibujar mariposas antes de la cena, así que tengo que poner manos a la obra con eso pronto porque tu mamá dijo que hay que comer temprano para que puedan irse antes de que anochezca"

"¿Mi sobrina te pidió que jugaras con ella?" preguntaste entre sorprendido y enternecido.

"Sí"

"Entonces deberías dejar de limpiar e ir a enseñarle a pintar mariposas. Mientras yo voy a llamar a la aerolínea para conseguir pasajes en el primer vuelo que tengan disponible para mañana" anunciaste, besando la punta de su nariz.

"¿Por qué, Tony?" Michelle preguntó poniéndose de pronto muy seria y tensa.

"Porque quiero regresar a casa, Michelle" explicaste, mirándola directo a los ojos "Quiero que volvamos a casa, quiero estar a solas con vos, quiero dormir abrazándote sin que nadie me cuestione, quiero volver a tener paz y silencio, quiero ir volviendo a la normalidad" enumeraste algunas de las razones por las cuales necesitabas volver a Los Angeles de inmediato "Necesito volver a casa. Acá no puedo respirar" confesaste.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó. Evidentemente pensaba que estabas tomando la decisión de volver antes de tiempo por ella, para protegerla a ella, para evitar que siguiera estando expuesta a que todos le sonrieran con amabilidad para después darle la espalda y empezar a hablar mal de ella sin fundamentos.

"Sí, estoy seguro" afirmaste con convicción "Quiero que volvamos a casa. No me hace bien estar acá" luego agregaste, para convencerla "Estoy siendo totalmente honesto. Si necesitara quedarme en Chicago más tiempo, te lo diría. Pero no quiero quedarme, quiero que volvamos a casa" repetiste.

"Iría con vos a cualquier sitio" susurró, mientras con las yemas de sus dedos repasaba tus facciones, que pintaban exactamente el cansancio extenuante que sentías "… siempre y cuando no tenga que cocinar" agrega, para que la leve sonrisa que había sobre tus labios se acentuara un poquitito más, logrando su cometido sin dificultad alguna.

Nunca va a dejar de maravillarte como incluso en tu peor momento, en medio de la oscuridad, perdido en las sombras, víctima de un dolor demasiado profundo y demasiado complejo como para ser descripto, ella sabe exactamente qué decir y cómo decirlo para robarte una sonrisa o hacer que tus ojos brillen un poco.

"Voy a hacer ese llamado a la aerolínea ahora" dijiste, demorándote un segundo con tus labios sobre su frente antes de agregar ": No hagas esperar a mi sobrinita, es una nena muy impaciente" lo dijiste para convencerla de que dejara de limpiar un rato, por supuesto.

"Tu sobrinita es una nena muy dulce"

_Y muy inteligente_ hubieras querido agregar, porque es evidente que con sus escasos tres años pudo ver cosas que tus hermanas y tu mamá prefieren ignorar, o que sencillamente no pueden apreciar porque están demasiado cegadas como para reconocerlas.

Le diste un último beso, que fue apenas un roce muy suave e inocente. El dolor, la bronca y la furia provocados por las palabras que Eva había dicho durante su conversación con Martina se habían aplacado en cuanto habías enredado tus brazos alrededor de su frágil y pequeña figura. Te hubiera gustado pasar el resto del día simplemente estrechándola, escuchando los latidos de su corazón y su respiración pausada, pero no era posible.

Te consolaba pensar que, cuando llegaran a Los Angeles (con suerte al día siguiente), podrías pasar el resto de la semana recuperándote en sus brazos, sanando las heridas dejadas por la muerte de tu abuela, por las actitudes de tu familia, por tu terrible y opresor miedo al olvido.

Lejos estabas de sospechar que había otras heridas que te serían infligidas, provocadas por palabras tan fuertes que sus efectos permanecen para siempre, sobreviviendo al paso del tiempo, grabándose en la memoria con la misma fuerza y la misma profundidad que lo hacen esos momentos mágicos que no querés olvidar, sólo que esas heridas en lugar de recuerdos hermosos son marcas imborrables.

* * *

Tuviste la suerte de conseguir pasajes para un vuelo que salía el lunes temprano, a las diez de la mañana. Si salían de casa de tus padres a las siete, estarían en el aeropuerto a las ocho, con el tiempo necesario para recoger los pasajes y abordar el avión. Si no se presentaban contratiempos, de acuerdo a tus cálculos llegarían a Los Angeles pasado el mediodía, y para cuando el reloj marcara con sus agujas las dos y media de la tarde ya estarías en tu casa.

La primera complicación (porque todo plan que suena brillante es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y uno se da cuenta que las cosas son demasiado buenas para ser verdad cuando surgen las complicaciones) se cruzó en tu camino cuando tuviste que decirle a tus padres que te irías al otro día bien temprano en la mañana. Esperaste a que tu padre hubiera vuelto de llevar a sus hermanas y cuñados al aeropuerto, y deslizaste el comentario tratando de que sonara como un aviso casual mientras tu papá ayudaba a tu mamá a pelar vegetales para la ensalada que serviría en la cena.

A tus padres no les agradó en lo absoluto que tomaras la decisión de volver a California al día siguiente del funeral de tu abuela, y muchas menos gracia les hizo que compraras los pasajes incluso antes de hablar del tema con ellos.

"Hijo, dijiste que tenías dos semanas libres debido a una reestructuración del edificio donde trabajás" tu padre comentó mientras cortaba zanahorias en trocitos. Estaba visiblemente disgustado y triste "Tu madre y yo creímos que te quedarías al menos hasta el viernes" agregó luego.

Te partía el alma verlo así, y hubieras dado lo que fuera por hallar las fuerzas necesarias para soportar a tu madre haciendo caminar a Michelle sobre vidrio cinco días más, pero sabías que no podías. Sencillamente no podías. Necesitabas volver a casa.

Les explicaste, valiéndote de un par de excusas que en tus oídos sonaron bastante convincentes, que debías estar en California por si algo surgía y precisaban que fueras a colaborar al departamento de Seguridad Nacional, a División o a Distrito, y que habías pedido a Chappelle, tu jefe, que te cubriera en caso de emergencia durante dos días, prometiendo regresar el lunes (odiaste mentir a tus padres, pero no viste otra forma de hacerles entender que debías irte). Tu papá acabó aceptándolo y dejando de lado el tema, aunque visiblemente angustiado y decepcionado, ya que – como él mismo te dijo – esperaba poder pasar algo de tiempo con vos durante esos días que pensó te quedarías en Chicago. Tu madre no hizo más que fruncir los labios y entrecerrar los ojos en una mueca mitad de enojo, mitad pensativa, mientras seguía cocinando, pero no musitó palabra alguna, lo cual te pareció extraño.

No tenías idea de todas las palabras que serían dichas entre tu madre y vos más tarde, y luego te arrepentiste de no haber interpretado ese sorprendente silencio como una señal de que se avecinaría pronto una tormenta potente y feroz, tan potente y tan feroz como la que desde la mañana azotaba a Chicago con una furia impresionante que había ido creciendo a medida que las horas se escapaban del reloj.

Durante la cena los adultos permanecieron en silencio, hablando poco y haciendo comentarios sobre el clima o sobre bueyes perdidos; todos habían quedado sensibilizados y tristes luego del funeral y entierro de tu abuela, y haber pasado toda la tarde recibiendo condolencias de las visitas y escuchando historias y anécdotas había cubierto la cuota de nostalgia que podían soportar aquel domingo. De tanto en tanto desde la punta de la mesa observabas a Eva, quien distaba de sospechar que habías escuchado todo lo que había dicho esa tarde mientras Martina y ella lavaban los platos.

Cuando media hora más tarde te despediste de tus hermanas, cuñados y sobrinos, apenas diste a Eva un beso en la mejilla, pero no creés que se haya percatado de tu frialdad, porque en tu familia no te conocen precisamente por ser el más afectuoso, el más cariñoso o el más propenso a dar abrazos. Lara, sin embargo – que tampoco es tierna, cariñosa o propensa a dar abrazos o mostrar afecto abiertamente – no quería soltar a Michelle, y sólo lo hizo después de diez minutos, cuando ella le prometió que la próxima vez que se vieran, iban a pasar más tiempo juntas jugando. Demás está decir que a tu mamá le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría que Lara apenas hablara cuando trató de despedirse de ella, limitándose a mantener la cabeza baja todo el tiempo y mirarla con timidez; ni siquiera sonrió un poco a tu madre, pero cuando Michelle la alzó en brazos y le prometió prestarle su oso de peluche cuando los visitara en Los Angeles, la sonrisa de la nena llegaba de una oreja a la otra.

La casa se sumió en un silencio palpable cuando sólo quedaron en ella tus padres, Michelle, Martina, Kiefer y vos. Presentías que tu madre no te dejaría escabullirte escaleras arriba en dirección a tu cuarto para echarte a dormir, y aunque realmente no había otra cosa que quisieras más que caer rendido sobre la cama, cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos hasta que fuera hora de levantarse a la mañana siguiente para preparar las cosas e irte al aeropuerto, preferiste no hacerte el tonto e intentar escapar. Tu madre te había dicho que hablarían los tres: ella, tu papá y vos. El sermón que iban a soltarte ya podías presentir terminaría haciendo que tu cabeza se convirtiera en una máquina echando humo, pero ibas a tener que aguantarlo, pues oponer resistencia o tratar de escaparte sólo empeorarían las cosas, especialmente dado lo evidente que era que a tu mamá no le había caído nada bien que anunciaras con tan poca anticipación que Michelle y vos regresaban a California a la mañana siguiente (bueno, seguramente en los pensamientos de tu mamá Michelle puede irse a cocer tapioca si quiere; lo que le interesaba era que te quedaras vos).

No te sorprendió, entonces, cuando te tomó del brazo y te dijo en un susurro secreto más propio para una escena de una dramática telenovela mexicana que para el final de un día largo, triste y agotador como aquél que acababas de vivir:

"Anthony, tu padre y yo queremos hablar con vos"

Asentiste con la cabeza, sin decir nada más. Estabas exhausto, tenías la boca seca y estómago revuelto; la cena había sido liviana y nadie había comido mucho, pero vos directamente no deberías haber probado bocado, porque tenías la garganta cerrada. Sin embargo, te forzaste a hacer pasar a la fuerza una cantidad de comida medianamente aceptable por dos motivos: no querías que tu madre te persiguiera diciéndote que se preocupa por tu alimentación y que deberías hacer esto o lo otro para mejorar tu diera, pero principalmente porque notaste en estos dos meses que cuando vos no comes, Michelle opta por no comer tampoco, como si le diera vergüenza ser ella la única comiendo. Sin embargo, así y todo, incluso si te caías a pedazos y no podías esperar a subir a tu cuarto para estrellarte contra la cama y enterrar la cara en la almohada, tomaste la decisión de respirar bien profundo y encarar la conversación con tus padres.

Después de todo, era algo que tenía que suceder. Esquivarlo como si se tratara de balas no haría más que aumentar las posibilidades de salir herido en el tiroteo, así que, ¿para qué escapar? Además, vos no tenías nada de que escapar. Tus padres te darían su opinión, expresarían sus puntos de vista, y vos darías tu opinión también y responderías expresando _tus_ puntos de vista, pero nada cambiaría en tu forma de pensar o sentir. De eso estabas seguro. Nada que ellos pudieran decir sería lo suficientemente poderoso como para darte vuelta la cabeza o, mejor dicho, darte vuelta el corazón. Nada de lo que ellos pudieran decir mermaría de modo alguno tu amor por ella.

Lo que no te imaginabas era que ese sermón que esperabas acabaría desembocando en una discusión bastante desagradable que provocaría en vos heridas hondas e irreparables. No te imaginabas que escucharías caer de la boca de tus padres – de tu madre, sobre todo – frases capaces de formar agujeros negros en tu alma, un alma frágil y sensible de la que no fuiste muy consciente hasta que el amor se apoderó de ella para volverla la de un humano después de que haya estado habitando los confines de un cuerpo que se asemejaba más al de un robot.

Amar siempre lleva un precio, y cuanto más profundo es el amor, más grande el precio es.

Le dijiste a Michelle que fuera a tu cuarto y que no te esperaba despierta; no sabías qué tan larga sería la conversación con tus padres, y no querías que ella se viera obligada a tener que mantener los ojos abiertos cuando era obvio que sus párpados estaban pesados como el plomo y no aguantaban más de medio segundo sin cerrarse solos. Estaba pálida, demacrada y daba la impresión de que – aunque los esfuerzos que hacía para disimularlo debían ser sobrehumanos – le dolía cada hueso del cuerpo; parecía a punto de derrumbarse de un segundo a otro. Cuando le prometiste que subirías en un ratito y le dijiste en voz baja que se quedara tranquila, que tus padres y vos sólo conversarían un rato, no pudiste evitar ver en sus ojos un brillo especial que era, inconfundiblemente, preocupación mezclada con tristeza. No pudiste evitar pensar que el brillo en esos ojos probablemente espejaba el brillo en los tuyos.

* * *

Tu padre y vos se sentaron a la mesa, él en la cabecera y vos a su costado izquierdo, dejando libre la silla del costado derecho para que tu mamá la ocupara cuando terminara de hervir agua para hacer café. A tus padres les gusta conversar de cosas placenteras, relajarse, escuchar música y pasar ratos agradables tomando mate, que es una infusión muy popular en Argentina, pero cuando tiene que llevarse a cabo una discusión seria sobre un tema importante, sirven café. Es algo que aprendiste luego de años de observarlos: el mate se asimila a charlas amenas y risas, mientras que el café guarda cierta relación con momentos reflexivos y de mucha seriedad.

Observaste a tu papá, cansado y cabizbajo, con el aspecto de haber sido pasado por encima con una topadora. Vos debías lucir igual, se te ocurrió. Los dos estaban exhaustos, eso se notaba a la legua, y sabías que – de haber podido elegir – él hubiera preferido irse a dormir temprano, para tratar de empezar a dejar atrás los eventos de ese fin de semana, para empezar a poner distancia y poder seguir adelante con la vida cotidiana. Pero claro: tu mamá, siempre con energías de sobra en cualquier circunstancia, tenía ganas de darte un largo sermón antes de que volvieras a California, y de acuerdo con ella era necesario que tu padre estuviera presente. Y él, como no puede decirle que no a nada, allí estaba, obediente, aguardando a que ella sirviera el café y diera por comenzada 'la hora de arrojarle piedras a Tony para ver si así se le aclara la cabeza y se da cuenta que salir con una asiática es un pecado capital'.

_Pobre papá_ una voz susurró en tu cabeza, pero luego otra un poco más fuerte contestó desde el hemisferio opuesto: _No, pobre no. Si no pensara como mamá, no estaría acá. Si no tuviera él cosas que decirme, no estaría acá. Que se haya mostrado más amable con Michelle no significa que aplauda tu relación con ella, sólo significa que es mejor que tu mamá cuando se trata de disimular hostilidades, sólo significa que estaba demasiado sumido en el dolor de haber perdido a la mujer que le dio la vida como para ocuparse de alzar la bandera de guerra contra la 'chica de otra raza' que pretende casarse con su hijo._

Trataste de reprimirlo, pero no pudiste evitar que por tus labios se escapara un largo suspiro.

Tu madre acababa de depositar tres tazas de porcelana, la azucarera y la lecherita sobre los mantelitos individuales, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió, causando que los tres dirigieran sus miradas a esa dirección para ver a quien acababa de entrar por ella.

"Pensé que habías ido a acostarte, hija" tu padre comentó, sorprendido de verla ahí.

Se había cambiado de ropa. Ya no llevaba el impecable pantalón de vestir negro y la blusa haciendo juego debajo de un saquito de hilo fino; tenía puesto un buzo blanco GAP con las siglas de la marca escritas en color uva, y un pantalón de jean de aspecto cómodo pero caro (si hay algo que tu hermana ama, además de comprar libros y discos, es desquitarse adquiriendo tanta ropas y accesorios como financieramente posible).

Con un fluido movimiento propio de una gacela o una bailarina clásica, se dejó caer en el otro extremo de la mesa, al tiempo que tu madre comenzaba a servir café en las tazas.

"Yo no quiero café, gracias" Martina dijo antes de que tu madre tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

"¿Qué hacés acá, Martina?" preguntó, mirándola con evidente curiosidad, como si se tratara de un elefante en un bazar.

Tu hermana se encogió de hombros casi con descaro e hizo una mueca de despreocupación, como desmereciendo el asunto, antes de decir:

"Escuché que me acusaste de abogar por mi hermano" un silencio incómodo y denso cayó en la cocina durante algunos segundos "Bueno, vengo a hacer mérito a dichas acusaciones, para que después no tengas que tragarte tus palabras, mamá"

Ese "_para que después no tengas que tragarte tus palabras_" definitivamente fue como un cachetazo para tu madre, o al menos esa impresión te dio a vos, juzgando por lo pálido que se puso su rostro y su expresión laxa (que en la cara de tu mamá haya una expresión laxa es el equivalente a que empiecen a sonar sirenas a todo volumen y luces rojas y azules empiecen a brillar al compás). A tu padre y a vos también los tomó desprevenidos el súbito cambio de actitud de Martina; la chica tiene su carácter y siempre ha dado muestras de ello, pero nunca la escuchaste hablar así a tus padres, ni comportarse con ese descaro, ni mostrar esa actitud desafiante que pareciera emanarle por los poros.

Cuando tu madre se dirigió a ella, era evidente que estabas tratando de mantener la calma, de no alterarse. Tu madre es una mujer a la que le gusta demasiado la perfección, no le gustan los escándalos, le gusta que las cosas salgan bien, le gusta aparentar que su familia está unida y feliz y que no hay problemas (si uno lo medita, si uno reflexiona sobre ello, se parece mucho a su propia madre, probablemente mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir, probablemente mucho más de lo que alguna vez admitirá).

"Por favor, Martina" dijo suavemente; sin embargo, su lenguaje corporal daba otro mensaje distinto al de su voz apacible: estaba asiendo la taza de porcelana con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de la mano derecha se le habían puesto blancos como la cal "Esto es un asunto entre tu _padre_, tu _hermano_ y _yo_" remarcó especialmente quiénes eran – a su entender – parte del 'conflicto' (por carencia de un mejor término para describirlo).

Por un momento pensaste en morderte la lengua, pero tus impulsos fueron más fuertes que esa parte del cerebro que responde al raciocino, por lo cual no pudiste evitar intervenir. Antes de que pudieras percatarte de lo que decías, las palabras – en un tono respetuoso y tranquilo – estaban saliendo de tu boca:

"No veo por qué mi vida íntima es un asunto que tenga que discutir con ustedes, mamá"

Lo habías dicho. Finalmente lo habías dicho, finalmente le habías dicho a tu madre lo que pensabas, lo que llevabas tiempo pensando. Quizá no habías utilizado las palabras adecuadas para expresar todo lo que tenías latiendo dentro, porque es tu mamá y la respetás por sobre todas las cosas, pero al menos habías – de alguna forma – verbalizado tu opinión: no creés que sea necesario que tus padres te fuercen a hablar de tu vida privada y a tomárselo _como si fuera asunto de ellos_, cuando en realidad es sólo asunto tuyo, o llegado el caso: asunto tuyo _y de Michelle_.

"Anthony, tu madre y yo sólo queremos aconsejarte…" tu papá comenzó, con voz cansada y pesada pero con ánimos de conciliación, al tiempo que echaba un terrón de azúcar dentro de su taza de café y empezaba a disolverlo moviendo el humeante líquido con la pequeña cuchara de plata.

Pero Martina lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera completar la oración. Su actitud era tan mordaz y desafiante como la que había usado al dirigirse a tu mamá, sólo que esa vez sarcasmo puro empapaba cada sílaba, mezclado con algo así como pena o condescendencia.

"Papá, tus ganas de estar sentado a esta mesa, envuelto en esta situación, son tantas como las mías o como las de mi hermano" miro alrededor de la habitación, paseando la vista primero por vos, luego por tus padres "Los cuatro estamos cansados"

Aquello que acaba de señalar no podía ser más cierto: a vos se te partía la cabeza, te ardían los ojos, te dolía cada músculo del cuerpo, estabas emocionalmente exhausto, te sentías seco por dentro, tenías ganas de llorar pero las lágrimas parecían haberse quedado atascadas a mitad de camino y el llanto que pugnaba por salir pero no lograba convertirse en agua que nublara tu visión se acumulaba en tu pecho, oprimiéndolo. Tu padre no tenía mejor aspecto, definitivamente: lucía veinte años mayor, las pocas arrugas que tenía se habían multiplicado hasta convertir sus facciones en irreconocibles, era obvio que sobre sus hombros estaba llevando un peso demasiado grande, tenía los ojos vidriosos, de tanto en tanto le temblaban las manos. Las únicas de aspecto compuesto eran Martina y tu madre, y en el caso de ésta última eran visibles los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por controlarse y no salirse de sus trece y empezar a dejar que las emociones que sentía – imposible saber cuáles – se manifestaran de algún modo.

"No fue precisamente un fin de semana fácil" siguió Martina, y luego volvió a usar su tono acusador y sarcástico mientras se encogía de hombros "y sin embargo mamá insiste en escrudiñar la vida privada de Anthony"

"Martina, tu padre y yo nos preocupamos por tu hermano" tu madre aclaró con firmeza "y dado que él ha decidido irse mañana a primera hora de la mañana" lanzó un reproche en tu dirección, tratando de disfrazarlo de comentario casual cuando en realidad era tan filoso como una espada y destinado a cumplir las mismas funciones "no nos deja otra opción que no sea la de intercambiar unas palabras con él esta noche"

Una parte de vos no podía dejar de preguntarse a qué estaría refiriéndose al decir que 'intercambiarían unas palabras'. ¿Qué clase de palabras serían intercambiadas en esa cocina, con la cafetera y un juego de tazas de porcelana sobre la mesa y Martina como autoproclamada e inesperada moderadora (por carencia de un mejor término)?

La tensión que podía percibirse en el ambiente, esa mezcla del olor de la lluvia con el del café recién hecho inundando el aire, la forma en que tu mamá restregaba las manos cada dos segundos y hacía sonar sus nudillos, el aspecto de tu papá de haber sido pasado por encima con una topadora, la presencia de Martina, tu propia angustia carcomiéndote con una furia y una violencia jamás antes sentidas… Bueno, digamos que lo recién enumerado contribuía a que tuvieras la sensación de que las palabras que intercambiaran no serían amenas. De algo estabas seguro: tus padres no iban a darte su bendición. Eran nulas las posibilidades de que te dijeran que apoyaban tu relación con Michelle, y los motivos que tenías para apoyar la teoría de que no encontraría felicitaciones y buenos deseos eran abundantes: tal vez encontraran la base de su argumentación en el hecho de que proviene del mismo 'nido de víboras' del que sacaste a Nina, tal vez te digan que no te conviene porque es diez años menor que vos y esa diferencia de edad es demasiado grande, tal vez te quieran endilgar el discursito ese que Martina vaticinó en tu futuro con todo el tema de que 'los latinos deberían casarse con los latinos, los japoneses con los japoneses, mejor no nos mezclemos que así empiezan los problemas, cuando la gente quiere jugar a _Los tuyos, los míos y los nuestros_'.

Sea como sea, estabas preparado para escuchar sus objeciones, estabas preparado para soportar los golpes que trataran de encestarte, estabas preparado para sangrar por dentro si hacía falta, estabas preparado para pelear por tu amor, estabas preparado para defenderla, estabas preparado para ser crudamente honesto, estabas preparado para ponerle el pecho a las balas, estabas preparado para sumar a la lista de cosas horribles que sentías palabras como 'decepción' o 'desilusión', estabas preparado para que tu mamá tratara de psicopatearte y hacerte sentir culpa con mecanismos propios de Sylvia Fine (Michelle es una fanática _importante_ de la comedia _The Nanny_, por lo cual sabés bastante sobre sus personajes y tramas).

¿Estabas preparado para lo que terminó aconteciendo? No.

Pero cuando arrancó el diálogo entre tus padres y vos – con intervenciones de Martina que hubieran dejado pasmado a cualquiera -, no te imaginabas el curso que tomarían las cosas, no te imaginabas cómo virarían las cosas, no te imaginabas cómo terminaría todo, por lo cual si bien no te hacía gracia la perspectiva de verte envuelto en un desacuerdo con las personas que te dieron la vida y a las que admirás profundamente y cuya voluntad quisieras poder respetar en todo, al menos tenías un poco más de optimismo que el que hubieras tenido si hubieras podido ver en una bola de cristal lo que el futuro inmediato te deparaba mientras estuvieras entre esas cuatro paredes y bajo ese techo.

"Hijo" tu padre comenzó, juntando las manos sobre la mesa frente a su taza de café, mirándote con sus ojos nublados de cansancio "… Tu madre y yo queremos que sepas que podés hablarnos con total honestidad de _lo que sea_. Estamos acá para ayudarte y para aconsejarte"

Te sentiste como un preadolescente al que sus padres están tratando de instruir sobre sexo, consumo de drogas, alcohol o enfermedades venéreas. Pero no eras un nene de once años al que van a explicarle que en realidad a los bebés no los trae una cigüeña de París: sus un hombre adulto, ya no sos una criatura. ¿Por qué estaban tratándote como a tal? Quizá estabas demasiado susceptible y era idea tuya, pero el discurso de tu padre te sonaba más propio para un púber que para un hombre experimentado de treinta y cuatro años que ha pasado por toda clase de situaciones peligrosas y ha visto desde primera fila las más terribles muestras de maldad de la humanidad.

Además, estaba diciéndote que podías hablarle con total honestidad de lo que fuera, como si esperaban que confesaras haber hecho alguna travesura grave, o haberte pasado de la raya con algo, o haberte metido en un problema del que no podés salir. Otra vez: te parecía un discurso propio para un preadolescente. Y convengamos: vamos a suponer que empezás a hablar con total honestidad, con el corazón en la mano… ¿Eso serviría para convencerlos de que tienen que alegrarse en lugar de preocuparse por la presencia de Michelle en tu vida? ¿Eso serviría para cambiar sus puntos de vista? ¿Eso serviría para que la aceptaran?

Tu parte racional gritaba '¡NO!' con las mismas fuerzas y al mismo volumen con los que hubiera gritado para anunciar un principio de incendio. Pero había otra partecita tuya, más sentimental, que insistió en que trataras de apelar a la buena voluntad de tus padres, que hicieras caso a tu papá y que hablaras con sinceridad, que abrieras el corazón, que les mostraras cuán profundas eran tus emociones, que perdieras el miedo a verbalizar lo que estremece a tu alma.

Dando un largo suspiro, decidiste darle una oportunidad a la partecita sentimental, poniendo tu fe y esperanzas en que tus padres tendrían la habilidad de escuchar en tu voz y ver en tus ojos que hablabas en serio, y que eso sería suficiente prueba para que se quedaran tranquilos y aceptaran a Michelle.

Iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, por supuesto, pero no perdías nada con tratar. _Querías_ tratar. No querías rendirte tan fácilmente y ceder a iniciar una discusión. _Confiabas_ en que tus padres entenderían, _confiabas_ en que al final no te desilusionarían, en que no te decepcionarían, en que enmendarían los errores que cometieron durante el fin de semana con algunas de sus actitudes (tu madre, sobre todo) admitiendo que estaban errados y pidiéndote disculpas.

Todo eso era tan utópico que a cualquiera le hubiera causado gracia, pero vos estabas dispuesto a aferrarte a tus más locas esperanzas como el náufrago que encuentra en medio del mar embravecido una tabla de la cual agarrarse para flotar hacia la orilla.

"No hay necesidad de que se preocupen" tu voz sonó suave y cargada de emoción; ¿acaso las lágrimas aflojarían justo en ese momento? "Lo digo _con total honestidad_" seguiste, mirando a tu madre y a tu padre alternativamente "Por primera vez en mi vida sé lo que es amar a alguien…"

Estabas empezando a sentirte cómodo con la idea de hacer algo que nunca antes habías hecho (hablar de tus sentimientos), cuando tu madre no tuvo mejor idea que la de interrumpir lo que estaba tomando forma de confesión:

"Hijo, nuestro mayor temor es que estés confundiendo tus sentimientos. Quizá esto no sea amor"

Te dio muchísima bronca que se creyera con derecho a opinar sobre algo que no entendía. Tus sentimientos son tuyos, y de nadie más. Tu piel, tu alma, tu corazón, atraviesan procesos y tienen mecanismos de funcionamiento que nadie más podría entender, porque por algo _son tuyos_. ¿Cómo tu mamá va a atreverse a decir que quizá estés confundido, que quizá esto no sea amor? ¿En qué se basa ella para decir eso?

Te invadió la misma cólera que recorrió tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza cuando escuchaste la sarta de pavadas que Eva dijo a Martina unas horas atrás; evidentemente tu hermana mayor tiene de dónde sacar sus ideas, eso quedó fuera de duda después de escuchar esas dos estupideces que tu mamá dijo.

Apretaste los puños debajo de la mesa, pero ni siquiera tus uñas clavándose en las palmas de tus manos sirvieron para que descargaras la tensión acumulada y bajaras algunos decibeles. Poniéndote nervioso y dejando que tu temperamento tomara el control de la situación (o mejor dicho: te quitara el control de la situación) no haría más que empeorar las cosas.

Respiraste hondo, y trataste de contener las ganas de estallar mientras oías a tu mamá decir, con voz cándida y un dejo de algo que podría haberse denominado pena:

"Quizá estás simplemente obnubilado. Quizá estés equivocándote. Quizá estés apresurándote al balancear y definir tus emociones hacia esta chica"

Volviste a respirar hondo; no te hubiera sorprendido echar fuego o humo por la nariz.

"No queremos que te lastimen otra vez, hijo"

Tuviste que reprimir el chasquido de exasperación que tu lengua quería dar. Estabas seguro de que eventualmente tu mamá sacaría la tarjeta de 'no queremos que te lastimen otra vez'. Su preocupación era natural y totalmente entendible, pero no podía evitar pensar que quizá no era más que una pantalla, una cortina de humo cubriendo otra cosa, una excusa más para agregar a la punta de la alta pila que juntaste en menos de setenta y dos horas.

Si hubieras aparecido tomado de la mano de una chica latina, con aspiraciones a ser ama de casa por el resto de sus días, e hija de inmigrantes, probablemente tu mamá hubiera saltado de contenta y empezado a planear la boda para el mes siguiente. Pero dadas las circunstancias, en lugar de alegrarse por vos es más fácil comerse los codos y llenarte la cabeza diciéndote que seguramente esa mujer es otra arpía interesada en sacarte información para después apuñalarte y desecharte cuando ya no le sirvas más, dejándote herido de por vida, con el alma surcada de marcas que nunca cicatrizarán y el corazón destrozado, incapaz de volver a confiar, incapaz de resurgir otra vez de tus cenizas, incapaz de volver a empezar, incapaz de ponerte en pie.

Sí, tu madre, haciendo honor a su herencia latina, es muy dramática, y si se hubiera dedicado a escribir guiones para telenovelas la fortuna de tus padres sería aún más suntuosa que la que amasaron dedicándose a la música y a la medicina.

"No queremos que cometas un error del que después no pueda recuperarte. Tampoco queremos que pierdas el tiempo con una mujer que no vale la pena, cuando deberías estar empezando a buscar tu futuro, a forjar tu camino, a formar una familia"

Ante eso tuviste que estallar. Que 'la experiencia Nina' haya afectado a tu familia de tal modo que ahora piensan que cualquier mujer que pise la CTU es la encarnación de Satanás, vaya y pase, pero que tu mamá ande diciendo alegremente que Michelle es una pérdida de tiempo, eso no lo ibas a tolerar, bajo ningún concepto.

Aquél fue el jalón que pegó más fuerte.

Reaccionaste enseguida, como si te hubieran apuñalado en el pecho o te hubieran dado una trompada en el estómago con la fuerza suficiente para dejarte sin aire.

"No estoy perdiendo el tiempo con Michelle" dijiste con tono claro y firme; tus puños seguían cerrados debajo de la mesa, y tus uñas se clavaban en las palmas de tus manos, causándote un daño físico que se atenuaba debido a los efectos que tus emociones tenían en tu sistema completo "No es una chica cualquiera, es una persona que para mi vale absolutamente todo" tu voz empezó a quebrarse un poco, pero no te importó: en un arrebato de drama se te ocurrió que tal vez si quedabas tirado en el suelo, sufriendo, revocándote en la sangre que emanaba de tus heridas, tus padres comprenderían cuánto te lastimaba que pretendieran hablar con vos para convencerte de que dejaras a Michelle "_Ella_ es mi _futuro_" hiciste énfasis especial en esas dos palabras "Con _ella_ quiero compartir mi _futuro_. Cualquier camino que elija, quiero que me lleve a _ella_. Y ya decidí que voy a formar una familia con _ella_"

Un silencio denso cayó en la habitación, tan denso que podría haberse palpado, tan denso que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo, tan denso que enviciaba el aire, tan denso que costaba respirar, tan denso que por un instante pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en los relojes, como si las agujas estuvieran negándose a seguir caminando, como si el tiempo hubiera decidido estancarse en ese preciso punto y no moverse nunca más. Y mientras duró ese lapsus que no podrías haber medido en minutos porque cada uno de ellos se había vuelto largo como una eternidad y pesado como el plomo, no hicieron más que mirarse entre los cuatro.

Si a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido pintar esa escena en un cuadro, habría tenido mucho con lo que explayarse utilizando sus acuarelas y moviendo sus pinceles mojados sobre el lienzo, perpetrando exactamente las emociones que emanaban de cada uno de esas cuatro almas envueltas en cuerpos hechos con carne y con huesos, incluída la tuya.

Tu mamá parecía visiblemente perturbada, aunque ella intentaba aparentar que todo estaba bien y que aún se hallaba en control de la situación y en calma; probablemente la fuerza y convicción en tus palabras se habían sentido como un mazazo en la cabeza.

Tu papá te observaba con genuino interés, sorpresa y desconcierto. Parecía asombrado de que su hijo – aquél que parecía nunca iba a casarse porque le gustaba demasiado ir de cama en cama con cuanta mujer atractiva se cruzara por su camino, aquél que en lugar de seguir sus pasos y calzarse la bata de médico y el estetoscopio había decidido unirse a la Marina y ahora combatía terroristas internacionales, aquél que siempre había insistido en salirse de los límites, aquél que nunca expresaba sus emociones, aquél que tenía problemas demostrando sus sentimientos, aquél que nunca había sido romántico y cariñoso, aquél que dudaban alguna vez formara una familia estable – acababa de volcar el contenido de su corazón, acababa de dejar expuesta, desnuda, vulnerable su alma, acaba de decir palabras que era evidente nacían desde los más profundos recovecos de su ser.

Vos te sentías como si estuvieras siendo espectador y protagonista al mismo tiempo. Era rara la sensación que tenías. La taquicardia era tal que sentías los golpes del corazón contra el pecho, tus uñas estaban enterradas en las palmas de tus manos, sentías las piernas dormidas, los músculos duros como acero pero entumecidos… Simplemente querías irte de esa cocina, querías ir a tu cuarto, acurrucarte junto a Michelle y ver la noche correr, aguardar pacientemente a la llegada de la mañana para poder irte de regreso a Los Angeles y dejar el dolor atrás, dejar este fin de semana atrás, empezar de nuevo, empezar a reconstruir lo que está roto, empezar a sanar. Estabas indignado, lleno de bronca, enojado, decepcionado, desilusionado, sentías el cuerpo a punto de colapsar, a punto de explotar… Pero seguías ahí, sentado a la mesa, en la cocina de una casa que por algún extraño motivo no se siente un hogar, con las dos personas que te dieron la vida cuestionando sentimientos tan hondos, tan profundos, tan complejos, tan inmensos que sólo vos podés entenderlos.

Y luego estaba Martina, apoyada contra el respaldo de la silla, observando todo con ojo crítico y analítico, como si ustedes fueran actores ensayando una obra de teatro, y ella la directora encargada de señalar errores o apuntalar cosas, con sus manos sobre la mesa, dibujando con desgano sobre la superficie círculos con las puntas cuadradas de sus perfectas uñas esculpidas.

Fue ella quien rompió con ese denso silencio con un comentario sarcástico e irónico que hasta podría haberse considerado gracioso:

"Si esto fuera un juicio y él estuviera en el banco de acusados" empezó, señalando a vos con un gesto de la cabeza "el jurado creería en su testimonio sin ápice alguno de duda. Fue tan emotivo que a nadie le temblaría el pulso a la hora de declararlo culpable del delito de haberse enamorado con locura y perdido la razón en el camino"

Tus padres la miraron durante dos segundos, y ella les devolvió la mirada esperando a que contestaran algo que le diera pie para seguir con sus comentarios sarcásticos y opiniones filosas, pero ambos decidieron ignorarla. Volvieron a dirigir tu atención a vos, siguiendo la conversación como si ese silencio denso nunca se hubiera posado sobre la habitación como un manto invisible pero perceptible, como si tu hermana nunca hubiera hecho esa acotación.

"Anthony" el tono de tu mamá era de súplica, era casi un ruego "no queremos que termines nuevamente con el corazón roto"

Si no hubieras estado dolido por todas las conclusiones que se apresuraron a sacar sobre Michelle sin tener ni siquiera un panorama completo, sin contar con datos, sin contar con pruebas, simplemente basándose en sus caprichos, hubieras sentido pena.

"Michelle no va a romperme el corazón" luchaste por mantener el tono de voz calmo "Yo tenía el corazón roto antes, y no me quedaba ni una gota de esperanza corriendo por mis venas" respiraste hondo. Tus pulsaciones se aceleraron "Pero cuando la conocía ella resucité…"

Nuevamente fuiste interrumpido – esta vez por tu padre -, justo cuando empezabas a extender las alas y a exponer tu alma otra vez, justo cuando empezabas a expresar otra vez esa maraña de emociones indescriptibles que las palabras jamás serán capaces de explicar adecuadamente, esas emociones que pueden entender sólo los que saben leer tus ojos, esas palabras que suenan mejor cuando se las decís a ella con el lenguaje de la piel.

"Hijo, la conocés hace menos de un año" otra vez estaba dirigiéndose a vos como si fueras una criatura caprichosa a la que sus padres no pueden hacer entrar en razón "Están juntos desde hace apenas dos meses" su voz estaba empapada de ese tono condescendiente que resultaba irritante "Eso no puede ser amor, Anthony"

La conociste en enero, es cierto, hace once meses, cuando llegó a la CTU transferida desde División. Están juntos desde hace dos meses nada más, también es cierto; es poco tiempo, es una fracción ínfima del tiempo que pensás pasar con ella, porque sabés que vas a morirte a su lado luego de haber sembrado y cosechado muchas cosas buenas. Pero, ¿quién dijo que no puede ser amor? ¿Por qué dicen que no puede ser amor? ¿Cómo pueden saber ellos si es o no amor, si tu corazón y tu alma son tuyos y de nadie más? ¿Cómo pueden ellos atreverse a decirte que no puede ser amor sólo porque se conocen hace poco tiempo? ¿Desde cuándo es el tiempo un criterio para determinar si uno ama o no?

Era ridículo. Ridículo e indignante, además de ofensivo. Y decepcionante. Y desilusionador.

Las palabras que seguían saliendo de la boca de tu padre llegaban a tus oídos, pero tu estado era tal que las escuchabas como si vinieran desde muy lejos, como si estuvieras vos en un extremo de un largo y oscuro túnel, y él en el otro.

"No queremos que tomes decisiones erróneas, y nos parece que estás dirigiéndote a eso, demasiado rápido y en espiral. No queremos que acabes estrellándote, partiéndote la cabeza contra el suelo. Hay cosas que no pueden hacerse apresuradamente y sin meditar, hay cosas que no pueden precipitarse, y ésta, hijo, es una de ellas"

¿Tienen miedo de que te des la cabeza contra el suelo? Entonces, ¿por qué quieren convencerte para que te alejes de la única persona que estaría ahí para tomarla entre tus manos y amortiguar el golpe? ¿Por qué no podían simplemente dejarte hablar, escucharte, creerte, confiar en tu buen juicio, en lugar de querer atarte piedras al cuello y arrojarte al océano para que te hundas bajo tu propio peso? ¿Por qué no te escuchan cuando tratás de explicarles que lo que sentís es demasiado inmenso y demasiado hermoso como para no ser amor?

"Anthony" siguió tu papá "creemos que estás tomando velocidad, y que cuando intentes alzar vuelo vas a estrellarte de cara al piso. No nos gustaría verte destrozado otra vez. Tampoco nos gustaría que siguieras adelante con algo que no va a dar frutos o que va a hacerte mal, y que acabaras dándote cuenta un día que desperdiciaste mucho tiempo por pensar que sentías de una manera, cuando en realidad estabas siendo manejado por emociones que no tienen nada que ver con lo que es el amor de verdad"

Las frases retumbaban dentro de vos con violencia, repitiéndose una por una, convirtiéndose en ecos que duelen más a medida que los segundos se escurrían por el reloj, que había vuelto a funcionar, aunque seguías teniendo la sensación de que todo pasaba en cámara lenta, que todo acontecía demasiado despacio, como si alguien muy cruel y muy macabro estuviera manipulando el tiempo para divertirse a costa tuya.

Respiraste hondo de nuevo. Intentaste acomodar tus ideas de nuevo, intentaste tranquilizarte, intentas relajarte, intentaste desacelerarte. Tu corazón seguía latiendo desaforadamente, pero no había nada que pudieras hacer para controlar la taquicardia, la adrenalina, la indignación, la bronca, la impotencia. Volviste a respirar hondo, pero el aire se quedó atorado en medio de tu pecho, junto con todo ese llanto que venías acumulando y que probablemente explotaría de un momento a otro, en el instante menos esperado, en el instante menos preciso.

Te aclaraste la garganta y te dispusiste a tratar de disipar todas sus dudas. Esperabas que pudieran ver en tus ojos y escuchar en tu voz la sinceridad con la que estabas hablando, esperabas que no te interrumpieran, que te dejaran explicarles todo aquello que llevabas dentro, que te dejaran mostrarles los rincones más privados de tu alma, esa alma que siempre cuidaste y protegiste envolviéndola para que nadie se le acercara, construyendo altísimos muros de acero a su alrededor para mantener a todos lejos, comportándote robóticamente para impedir que tus costados más humanos entraran en contacto con ella y le hicieran daño o la conmovieran (con un trabajo como el tuyo, hay ciertos lujos, como el del ser un humano normal, común y corriente que llora y sufre, ríe y se angustia, que no podés afrontarlos; sin embargo, Michelle te devolvió esa humanidad que habías perdido, convirtió de nuevo en hombre a ése que mucho tiempo atrás se había transformado en robot).

Esperabas poder explicarles de algún modo el efecto maravilloso que Michelle tuvo (tiene, y tendrá para siempre) en tu vida. Esperabas que comprendieran. Esperabas qué supieras elegir las palabras correctas. Esperabas que tu corazón te guiara. Esperabas que tu corazón pusiera en tu boca las palabras que ellos necesitaban oír para convencerse.

"Mamá, papá" los miraste a ambos, primero a él y luego a ella "… No tienen de qué preocuparse, porque sé que lo que siento por Michelle es amor de verdad; no podría ser otra cosa que amor de verdad" ninguno dijo nada, simplemente siguieron mirándote, por lo cual interpretaste que esa vez no te interrumpirían "No tengan miedo de que me lastime, de que me rompa el corazón, de que me desilusione, de que me estrelle contra el suelo o que me den la cabeza contra la pared. No voy a terminar hecho añicos como la vez pasada, porque esto es _distinto_" necesitabas tanto que comprendieran las diferencias entre lo sucedido casi dos años atrás y el presente, que sentiste una punzada de desesperación en el estómago "Michelle _no es_ Nina. Ella no está detrás de mí por mi información, no quiere usarme, no es una traidora. Es la persona más buena, dulce, honesta y humilde que conozco" a medida que las palabras salían de tu boca, la tensión en tus hombros se aflojaba, tus uñas ya no se clavaba en las palmas de tus manos, y expresarte te resultaba cada vez más fácil, cada vez más natural "Es inteligente; _brillante_ a decir verdad. Ama su trabajo, ama salvar vidas inocentes, y eso hace que me sienta profundamente orgulloso de ella. Es cariñosa, es tierna, es educada, es muy culta. Y lo más importante de todo es que me hace feliz" volviste a tomar aire "_Es perfecta_. La única palabra con la que puedo describirla haciéndole justicia realmente es diciendo que es absolutamente perfecta."

No hay otro adjetivo que puedas encontrar para describir a Michelle. Ni en un millón de años, ni revisando todos los diccionarios del mundo, ni aprendiendo todas las lenguas de todos los países del globo, podrías encontrar el adjetivo indicado. Es sencillamente perfecta, la personita más perfecta del mundo. Dijiste también que era brillante, inteligente, hermosa, dedicada a su trabajo, que te enorgullecía su patriotismo, que te enamoran su dulzura y su humildad, que es totalmente honesta… Pero lo cierto es que hubiera alcanzado con decir simplemente que es la mujer perfecta; no la mujer más perfecta sobre la faz de la Tierra, si no la mujer _perfecta_ para _vos_.

Respiraste hondo por décima vez en lo que iba de la última media hora. Tu corazón seguía latiendo fuertemente contra tus costillas, y te sentías sofocado. Pero no podías detenerte ahora, no ahora que tus padres habían empezado a prestarte atención y te estaban escuchando, no ahora que tenías las emociones a flor de piel y las palabras brotaban de tu boca con una facilidad que hubiera sorprendido a cualquiera que te conociese bien.

"No soy una persona muy expresiva" señalaste "Me cuesta mucho hablar de mis sentimientos, pero si hay algo que puedo decir con total honestidad y sin temor a equivocarme es que Michelle es el amor de mi vida, y que nadie sabe cuidarme o hacerme feliz como ella" tus latidos se detuvieron por una milésima de segundo cuando hiciste esa confesión.

Esperabas que tus padres te interrumpieran, estabas seguro de que tu madre intervendría, que tendría algo que decir, estabas preparado para empezar a esquivar las balas, pero ninguno de los dos habló, por lo cual decidiste tomarlo como una señal de que estaban dándote su permiso para continuar deshaciendo tu alma delante de ellos y exponiendo los pedazos uno a uno, cada uno con sus particularidades, con cada una de sus marcas.

"_No_ va a traicionarme, _no_ va a abandonarme, _no _va a hacerme daño" necesitabas hacer énfasis en las negaciones, para que a ellos les quedara claro cuán seguro estabas, y cuán seguro vas a estar siempre, de que Michelle jamás te causaría mal alguno "Sé que ella preferiría morirse antes de que sucediera alguna de esas cosas. Puede sonar extremistas" te apresuraste a agregar, al darte cuenta del peso que lo que acababas de decir tenía (no por eso lo considerabas menos cierto, por supuesto que no: vas a llegar al último segundo de tu existencia creyendo a pies juntillas que Michelle sería capaz de sacrificar su vida por vos "Sé que ella se siente así, porque así es como me siento yo" concluiste con otro largo suspiro.

La última línea que se había colado por entre tus labios definitivamente había dejado a tus padres conmocionados, y si hubieras prestado algo más de atención a tu hermana, quizá también habrías podido divisar en sus rasgos algún atisbo de conmoción bien disimulado gracias a su excelente dominio de sus expresiones faciales. Sin embargo, todo en lo que estabas concentrado era en sentir vos tu propia conmoción luego de haber confesado a las personas que te dieron la vida, que estarías dispuesto a perder en un segundo esa vida que ellos te dieron si eso hiciera falta para salvar a la mujer que amás. Esa mujer de la que ellos dudan, esa mujer que no quieren en tu vida, esa mujer cuyos sentimientos hacia vos cuestionan, esa mujer que insisten no es la indicada, esa mujer que quieren convencerte no te conviene, esa mujer que metieron en la misma bolsa en la que iría Nina simplemente porque trabaja en la CTU, esa mujer de raza y costumbres distintas. Esa mujer de la que estabas hablándole con el corazón en la mano y con una sinceridad tan cruda que podías sentir tus palpitaciones en cada músculo del cuerpo, y el fuego quemando en cada célula, y el significado de las frases que salían de tu boca quemándote, abrazándote, envolviéndote, abrumándote.

"La conozco hace casi un año, es verdad" admitiste "Muchos pueden pensar que es poco tiempo, pero aunque antes yo no creía en eso y me burlaba y decía que era típico de la trama de una telenovela barata, yo me enamoré de ella a primera vista" hiciste otra pausa "Sería muy complejo explicar todo el proceso por el cual pasaron mi corazón y mi mente hasta que acepté que eso era amor y que ella es demasiado inocente para alguna vez hacer algo que me lastime, pero cuando finalmente me di cuenta de que la amaba – de que _la amo_" te ocupaste de remarcar eso "– decidí no separarme de ella nunca más. Llevamos dos meses juntos, es cierto, pero la amé desde el primer segundo. No quiero sonar demasiado dramático o demasiado poético, pero siento que la amo desde antes de nacer" volviste a hacer otra pausa "Me cuesta muchísimo expresar las cosas que llevo dentro, porque no estoy hecho realmente para volcarlas con soltura, con gracia o con naturalidad, pero las palabras que estoy diciendo salen desde el fondo de mi corazón" confesaste "Dos meses es una porción ínfima del tiempo que quiero y _voy a_ pasar con Michelle, es apenas el comienzo de mi historia con ella. Yo sé que no vivimos en un mundo perfecto, este mundo dista de ser el ideal, pero cuando estoy con ella todo deja de existir y soy feliz, me siento más ligero, las preocupaciones y las angustias no son tantas, el dolor desaparece. Michelle hace que mi vida signifique mucho más de lo que las palabras podrían resumir" estabas volviéndote a desesperar otra vez, porque otra vez empezaban a faltarte los medios para poder verbalizar lo que te devoraba por dentro con una pasión y una furia similares a las de un huracán fuera de control.

Tu tono se suavizó cuando dijiste la siguiente oración, que a pesar de que tenías la voz ronca y tomada, y la garganta seca, a pesar de tu cansancio, a pesar de tu desgaste mental y emocional, a pesar de tus problemas para abrir tu pecho al medio y dejar que el mundo viera su contenido, sonó dulce y cargada de ternura:

"Hay seis billones de personas en este mundo, _y de todas ellas yo tengo a la mejor._ No sé qué hice para merecerla, no sé por qué Dios decidió obrar un milagro así en mi vida, pero lo que sí sé es que _ella es un milagro de verdad_, sé que _me ama_ como nunca nadie me amó y como nunca creí merecer ser amado, y sé que es gracias a ella que me ilusiona el futuro, las ganas de tener una familia, las ganas de tener hijos"

Lo que acababas de decir, jamás pensaste que se lo dirías en voz alta a otro ser humano que no fuera Michelle, que es la única dueña de tus sentimientos y de tus pensamientos, y por ende la única con la que te gusta compartirlos. Tal vez mencionaste algo en esas líneas cuando tuviste esa larga conversación con Martina aquella mañana en la que se enteró de la existencia de Michelle en tu vida, pero jamás te imaginaste que llegarías al extremo de tener que decirle abiertamente a tus padres lo que sentís en el intento de hacerlos comprender que la mujer de la que intentan separarte, la mujer a la que intentan que renuncies, es para vos un milagro.

Sin embargo, las circunstancias te llevaron a estar al borde del precipicio, y estabas dispuesto a ser tan honesto como humanamente posible para hacer que tus padres entendieran la magnitud de tus sentimientos, la importancia de esta relación, lo mucho que estás dispuesto a pelear por ella, y lo imposible y loco que sería tratar de separarlos al uno del otro, lo similar que eso sería a ponerte un revólver en la sien y disparar, porque ella es para vos _tu vida_.

"Antes mi existencia giraba en torno a mi trabajo, pero ahora Michelle me dio algo muchísimo más lindo en lo cual basar el curso de mi vida, y ese algo es el amor que ella siente por mí"

Los ojos te ardían debido a las lágrimas que habían empezado a acumularse pero que por algún motivo no caían; quizá tu organismo se había acostumbrado a tus técnicas para evitar romper en llanto delante de cualquiera que no fuera _ella_, quizá habías perdido la habilidad de llorar delante de otros, quizá había una partecita tuya que seguía siendo robot.

"No estoy apresurándome, no estoy precipitándome, no estoy tomando velocidad para luego acabar cayéndome por el precipicio antes de tener tiempo para frenar: simplemente la amo, no concibo vivir sin ella, no concibo existir sin ella, y sé que mi futuro tiene que ser con ella" sentiste la primera de las lágrimas rodar por tu mejilla, pero no hiciste nada para detenerla: simplemente dejaste que siguiera su curso hasta llegar a la comisura de tus labios, para morir ahí "También sé que ella no va a hacerme daño, no va a hacerme mal. Por eso no tienen que preocuparse: pendo totalmente de sus manos, pero son las manos más seguras del mundo porque sé que preferiría perderlo todo antes que dejarme caer"

Otra vez el silencio cayó sobre la cocina. Era un silencio tan denso como el anterior, pero no duró lo mismo. Tu hermana se apresuró a romperlo. Se dirigió a tu madre, con los ojos levemente entornados y actitud de sabelotodo:

"Mamá, si después de eso no estás convencida de que la ama, entonces no sé qué necesitás que haga para que te demuestre que no hay forma humana de separarlo de esa chica"

Eso fue todo lo que dijo, ese fue su simple resumen de la situación, y aún en ese estado no pudiste evitar sentir una oleada de sorpresa ante lo bien que tu hermana había sido capaz de verbalizar lo que a vos te hubiera gustado verbalizar: si después de esa confesión tan honda que acababas de hacer, si después de haberles mostrado tu corazón y tu alma, si después de haberles hablado con la boca llena de sinceridad, ellos no entendían que separarte de Michelle era una locura humanamente imposible, entonces vos ya no sabías qué hacer, ya no quedaba nada en tus manos que pudiera ser hecho.

Tu papá fue el primero de los dos en reaccionar.

"Anthony… Voy a ser franco" tenía la voz tomada, y hablaba despacio, tratando de medir de antemano qué iba a decir y cómo iba a decirlo "Tus palabras me conmocionaron mucho" no estaba mintiendo: había algo brillante en sus ojos que delataba su conmoción "Nunca pensé que fueras el tipo de hombre que podría hablar desde el corazón con tanta pureza y con tanta sinceridad" confesó "Aparentemente has cambiado mucho…"

No pudiste contenerte y lo interrumpiste, porque su comentario fue como un disparador, como una mano fuerte jalando de una cuerda en tu cabeza que hizo que recordaras que te quedaban algunas cosas en el tintero que aún no habían sido volcado y que eran importantes, que creías que ellos necesitaban escuchar para poder entender eso inexplicable y difícil de expresar que sólo vos comprendés, porque sólo vos lo sentís:

"Michelle me cambió. Es otra cosa que le debó a ella: me volvió más sensible, más humano, menos egoísta. Ella es tan buena persona, que siento que no la merezco, por eso trato de ser mejor cada día, para merecer que una chica tan perfecta como ella me ame"

Sin embargo, esas palabras tuvieron en tu mamá un efecto contrario al que esperabas:

"Si para _merecerla_ es necesario que cambies, entonces evidentemente no te ama" soltó el comentario con tono cortante, punzante, y con una chispa de brillo en sus ojos, como si hubiera acabado de encontrar la fórmula de la felicidad, la Piedra Filosofal (definitivamente convivir con Michelle y sus libros tiene resultados en tu subconsciente) o algo igualmente grandioso.

Por un instante observaste tu taza de café: seguía ahí, intacta; el líquido antes humeante probablemente se hubiera enfriado ya. Luego respiraste hondo, armándote de paciencia. Era preciso que conservaras la calma y que no perdieras los estribos, porque si es sucedía, entonces el tren iba a descarriarse de tal manera que los destrozos serían irreparables (acabaría por descarriarse luego de todos modos, pero no había forma de que supieras eso, así que vos estabas dispuesto a poner tu parte, tu buena voluntad y todo el autocontrol del que fueras capaz).

¿Tan difícil había sido de entender lo que trataste de decir?: sos un ser humano común y corriente con faltas y defectos, y querés convertir esas faltas y esos defectos para poder ser una mejor persona, para poder mejorar, para poder ser la clase de hombre ejemplar que alguien como Michelle merece a su lado. ¿Cómo tu mamá podría pensar que es algo malo que Michelle te influencie a querer ser distinto, a querer corregir tus faltas y tus errores? ¿Acaso está tan decidida a no aceptar a Michelle que va a cegarse a absolutamente cada cosa que digas y a empecinarse con quedarse en su postura? Realmente esperabas que no fuera el caso, porque si lo es, entonces estarías con todos los recursos conocidos agotados para hacer que cambie de opinión. Lo único que tenés son tus palabras, lo único que tenés son tu corazón y tu alma para que hablen por vos, lo único que tenés es tu sinceridad, lo único que tenés es tu amor por ella. Si eso no basta para que tu mamá vea cómo son las cosas, entonces no sabrías a qué más recurrir.

"Mamá, ella me ama tal y como soy" tu voz sonaba tan suave como antes, aunque tenías la garganta tan seca que dolía hablar y tragar "De hecho, tiene el concepto errado de que _yo_ soy _perfecto_ y de que ella nunca va a ser suficiente para mí, de que ella no me merece. No sabe cuánto se equivoca, porque en realidad yo estoy lleno de defectos y faltas. Quiero deshacerme de esos defectos y faltas _por ella_. Quiero ser una mejor persona _por ella_. No digo que antes fuera una mala persona" te apresuraste a agregar, haciendo un ademán rápido con la mano como queriendo ahuyentar a cualquier suposición de esa índole como si se tratara de una mosca molesta "pero sí era egoísta, egocéntrico, individualista, testarudo, y la lista sigue y sigue" sí, la lista de tus defectos es interminable, y podrías pasarte horas analizando cada uno de ellos, pero no era necesario, porque todos los allí presentes (incluida tu madre, a la que le gusta considerar a todos sus hijos perfectos) conocían en detalle tus falencias y carencias "No quiero ser así, ya no más, porque ella no se merece eso" hiciste otra pausa, antes de agregar con aire reflexivo, casi romántico ": Nunca nadie me había despertado estas ganas de cambiar"

Tu papá volvió a intervenir, con el mismo tono tranquilo, conciliador y condescendiente más propio para dirigirse a una criatura de diez años que a un hombre madure de treinta y cuatro:

"Anthony, como te estaba diciendo, es aparente que has cambiado mucho. Estos dos últimos años fueron difíciles, hijo, lo sé bien" durante unos segundos se quedó en silencio, con aspecto dubitativo, y cuando volvió a hablar, comprendiste que se había tomado algo de tiempo para medir bien lo que diría porque era algo relacionado con un tema especialmente delicado "Lo que sucedió con Nina, la muerte de la esposa de tu compañero de trabajo" está refiriéndose a Teri Bauer, la esposa de Jack "… Fue demasiado" resumió "Te afectó demasiado. Recuerdo que estabas destruido, y no era para menos"

Sentiste tu estómago tensarse en un nudo: tu pasado es tu pasado y lo aceptás, siempre va a ser una parte tuya, sería estúpido intentar huir de él o hacer de cuenta que jamás aconteció, pero te molesta que tu familia se comporte como si la 'experiencia Nina' estuviera destinada a marcar y condicionar tu vida a fuego, determinando todo lo que suceda en tu futuro, determinando todo lo que hagas de ahora en más, determinando cada una de tus acciones, cada uno de tus movimientos, cada una de tus decisiones, cada una de las circunstancias por las que tengas que pasar, como si tu vida entera estuviera destinada a girar en torno a eso, como si tu vida entera estuviera destinada a gravitar alrededor de eso, como si todo lo bueno o lo malo que suceda después no valga nada o valga menos o empalidezca o forzosamente tenga que ser comparado con lo que Nina te hizo.

"Tu madre y yo nos preocupamos mucho por vos" tu papá siguió "pero el tiempo es sabio y ha sabido sanar las heridas y ayudarte a ponerte en pie…"

"El tiempo no, papá: _ella_" lo dijiste impulsivamente, sin pensarlo. No sopesaste las palabras antes de que se colaran por tus labios; de hecho, te sorprendiste a vos mismo cuando las palabras subieron por tu garganta adolorida y tu lengua las empujó fuera de tu boca, convirtiéndolas en sonido.

Es que estabas tan exhausto, tan cansado, tan derribado, tan demolido, tan destrozado, que tenías la cabeza, los sentidos y las capacidades nubladas. Apenas sí podías funcionar, apenas sí podías expresarte. Estabas dejando que tus sentimientos te guiaran, que ellos llevaran las riendas, porque eso era lo más fuerte que tenías en ese momento: ni tu cuerpo ni tu físico ni tu inteligencia estaban tan fuertes o en mejores condiciones que tus sentimientos positivos, esos que te mantenían a flote, esos que te mantenían en pie, esos de los que te alimentabas para seguir resistiendo, esos que impidieron que cayeras hecho un manojo de nervios preso de la angustia y murieras consumido en la culpa luego de perder a tu abuela menos de setenta y dos horas atrás. Eran tus sentimientos los que dictaminaban cada cosa que hacías y decías, eran tus sentimientos los que tenían el control absoluto. Quizá por eso estabas respondiendo a actos impulsivos productos de estímulos como las palabras que escuchaste de tu papá, atribuyendo al tiempo un proceso de sanación en el que ella también había participado, del que ella también había sido parte importante, fundamental: porque el tiempo había hecho lo suyo, pero sin la medicina que Michelle es en tu vida el tiempo no hubiera podido hacer nada, y vos seguirías estancado en el primer casillero del tablero.

"Anthony, no lo interrumpas, dejalo hablar" Martina te retó. Luego chasqueó la lengua en señal de exasperación y lanzó un comentario que _casi_ te provocó una sonrisa involuntaria "Ya entendimos que sos un satélite girando alrededor de ella, no hace falta que sigas repitiéndolo como disco rayado"

Nuevamente nadie hizo caso a su acotación – lo cual resultaba extraño y aportaba a lo surrealista de la situación, porque generalmente cuando Martina habla todos le prestan atención desmesurada -, y tu papá siguió exponiendo su punto de vista.

"Tony, esta chica probablemente sea una muy buena persona. Nadie pone en duda eso"

Martina volvió a intervenir, esta vez con el sarcasmo de nuevo en la punta de la lengua.

"Acá viene el 'pero'…"

Fue como si hubiera leído tu pensamiento, a decir verdad: vos también tenías la sensación de que tu papá estaba transitando un camino que terminaría con la frase concluyendo con un 'pero' y derivando en algo que no te gustaría.

"Pero no es como nosotros, Anthony" dijo finalmente.

Y se sintió como si te hubieran dado con un mazo en la cabeza.

Porque ese miedo que sabías existía la posibilidad de que se volviera real (aunque albergabas la esperanza, la pequeña y remota esperanza, de que no) acababa de materializarse, y se te presentaba para que lo enfrentaras.

"¿A qué te referís con que 'no es como nosotros'?" fue lo primero que pudiste soltar, con la voz llena de amargura y de enojo, pero tratando de mantener un tono dentro de los límites del respeto.

Tu madre te miró con muchísima seriedad:

"Anthony, sabés bien a qué se refiere tu padre"

"No, no estoy seguro de saber a qué se refiere" estabas alterándote, podías sentirlo en tus pulsaciones rápidas y erráticas, podías sentirlo en el dolor que te causaba el corazón al golpear fuertemente contra tus costillas, podías sentirlo en tu falta de aire, podías sentirlo en tus uñas que se clavaban otra vez en las palmas de tus manos "El padre que yo conozco – o mejor dicho, que yo creía conocer – jamás diría lo que pienso que va a decir" lo acusaste con mordacidad.

El ambiente se había caldeado, y estaba tan denso que podría haberse cortado en tajadas con un cuchillo. Tu hermana se incorporó apenas en su silla, separándose del respaldo lo suficiente para quedar erguida en una postura que hacía emanara de ella seguridad y confianza. Cuando rompió con el silencio, lo hizo con una voz cándida y sarcástica, como si fueras un nene de dos años al que hay que explicarle que dos más dos son cuatro.

"Anthony, a mamá y a papá no les gusta Michelle porque nosotros tenemos raíces latinoamericanas, comemos empanadas, a todo le untamos dulce de leche y festejamos la Navidad a media noche con fuegos artificiales, mientras que ella tiene raíces japonesas, lo cual para ellos eso significa que probablemente prefiere comer sushi y pescado en lugar de carne, andar descalza por su casa, beber té, y que su flor favorita es la del árbol del cerezo" chasqueó la lengua antes de seguir, ante la mirada estupefacta de tus padres, que no entendían por qué Martina estaba comportándose así o por qué estaba interviniendo en algo que no le incumbía "Todo esto hipotéticamente hablando, por supuesto" siguió "Existe el factor de que tanto ella como vos nacieron en los Estados Unidos y han recibido también la influencia de las costumbres y tradiciones americanas" hizo otra pausa, y volvió la vista a tus padres "Sin embargo, para algunas personas es más sencillo meter a todos en la misma bolsa, cerrarla con un nudo y hacerla a un lado" volvió a mirarte a vos "Nuestros padres quieren nietos con ojos marrones, tez tostada, que hablen en Español con acento perfecto, que miren al El Chavo del Ocho en la televisión a la hora de la merienda, que crean en Papá Noel en lugar de en Santa Claus, que sepan lo que es el mate, que sus comidas favoritas sean los tacos, las enchiladas y las empanadas, y que se peleen por comerse el alfajor con más dulce de leche. Pero obviamente para que eso sucediera, tendrías que casarte con una mexicana, una argentina u otra mujer oriunda de algún país de Latinoamérica, cuya mayor aspiración sea la de quedarse en su casa todo el día amasando, horneando y limpiando, que pueda darte hijos con genes latinos puros y juntos mantener las raíces de nuestra familia intactas y creciendo por los siglos de los siglos" inhaló, exhaló, algo como un suspiro se escapó por sus labios, y luego sonrió contenta, como si expresar todo aquello hubiera sido terapéutica, como si acabara de sacarse una tonelada de ladrillos que venía cargando en la espalda de encima "Aquí es donde se supone que digo 'Amén'" comentó luego (algunos podrían haber pensado que en son de broma, pero vos sabías que lo hacía para molestar a tus padres, que son fanáticos católicos) "pero no me gusta tomar el nombre de Dios en vano" concluyó al frase.

Tus padres estaban visiblemente anonadados; si hubieran tenido las bocas abiertas hubiera lucido como una escena sacada de un cortometraje de dibujos animados, pero la realidad era que en su asombro bien podrían haber terminado con la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Que tu hermana estuviera diciendo esas cosas, que se hubiera dirigido a ellos así… No era propio de ella. Esos cambios de conducta no eran propios de ella. Si creyeras en la existencia de vida extraterrestre, probablemente te hubieras inclinado hacia la teoría de que unos marcianos habían abducido y reemplazado a tu hermana, pero dado que no sos de esos locos que se van al cerro Uritorco a acampar para ver OVNIS, decidiste que probablemente la presión del fin de semana sumada a la presión que viene acumulando silenciosamente desde hace casi veinte años se habían complotado para explotar, pidiendo a gritos que tu hermana se expresara como nunca antes lo había hecho, y tu situación había lucido lo suficientemente buena como para canalizar sus emociones reprimidas por ahí.

"Ahora que les ahorré a los tres el trabajo de poner las cartas sobre la mesa; siéntanse libres de empezar a tirarse con flores" agregó luego, al ver que ninguno de los tres había reaccionado.

Decidiste reaccionar vos, porque tu mamá parecía haberse quedado de piedra en su asiento, observando a Martina con un rostro que evidenciaba los procesos que su mente estaba elaborando, y tu papá estaba igual de absorto que ella observando a su hija menor como si la hubiera visto por primera vez. Las palabras de Martina debían haberles dolido, y una partecita suya se alegraba de que pudieran sentir al menos una décima del dolor que ellos con sus actitudes estaban provocándote.

"Mamá, ¿con total honestidad podés mirarme a los ojos y decirme con una mano en el corazón que no querés que esté con Michelle porque sus orígenes proceden de países distintos que los míos?" preguntaste con un tono de voz calma que te sorprendió, porque no hubieras esperado poder articular las palabras tan claras y sin que temblaran en tus labios.

Clavaste tu mirada en la de tu mamá, casi desafiándola a que se animara a decir sílaba por sílaba esa misma frase: que no quería que estuvieras con Michelle por sus orígenes distintos a los tuyos.

Pero tu mamá no dijo nada, mantuvo sus labios sellados y esquivó tus ojos, posando los suyos sobre el suelo por un instante antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia la luz que emanaba del tubo fluorescente.

Fue tu padre quien intercedió, otra vez tratando de ser la parte conciliadora, o queriendo pretender ser la parte conciliadora:

"Hijo, tu madre y yo creemos que serías mucho más feliz si formaras una familia con una mujer que sea como nosotros"

¿Ellos creían que vos serías más feliz con una mujer de tu misma raza? ¿Te estaban cargando? ¿Estaba en serio tu padre diciéndote que él y la persona que te llevó en su vientre nueve meses y que te cuidó y crió desde antes de que nacieras consideran que una mujer latina es mejor que cualquier otra mujer, simplemente por su descendencia?

Lo esperabas venir, sí, no podés decir que no, porque cientos de señales venían anunciándolo, porque tu mamá ya había manifestado su disconformidad con el hecho de que Michelle fuera asiática, porque Martina ya te había avisado que esto pasaría, porque los indicios habían sido muchos y muy claros como para ignorarlos, pero de todos modos dolía, dolía muchísimo, y era impactante, porque esa conversación que estaban sosteniendo mataba absolutamente cada esperanza que te quedara, y convertía a tu desilusión y decepción en mucho más grandes.

"Michelle _es_ como yo" estabas indignadísimo, tan indignado que ya no podías sentir nada que no fuera furia. Ni siquiera sentías tu corazón desaforado, tu respiración dificultosa o el dolor en las palmas de las manos, donde tus uñas estaban clavadas como estacas "Tiene corazón, alma, siente, es un ser humano. _Es como yo_" insististe.

"Anthony, sabés bien que no es eso a lo que nos referimos" tu padre comenzó, con un largo suspiro y actitud casi exasperada (por no mencionar exasperante) "Tu hermana no habrá usado las palabras que yo hubiera escogido, ni tampoco el tono que hubiera considerado más apropiado" dijo, mirando a Martina "pero no puedo negar que en gran parte tiene razón" reconoció "Nosotros provenimos de una cultura, tenemos ciertas tradiciones, tenemos costumbres, somos parte de un gran pueblo; aunque vivamos en otro país, aunque ustedes hayan nacido en otras tierras, nosotros somos una familia latina. A tu madre y a mi nos gustaría que esas raíces se conservaran puras, que no se mezclaran con otras"

Seguías tan entumecido que apenas escuchaste a Martina cuando dijo, haciendo uso de todo el sarcasmo existente dentro de sí:

"Claro, Dios nos libre de que tengamos en la familia a una asiática. Dejaría manchas imborrables en nuestro árbol genealógico"

"Martina, por favor" tu mamá finalmente reaccionó, interrumpiéndola con tono cortante e impaciente; daba la impresión de que ya no podía aguantar más, pero te costaba sentir pena por ella "Creo que ya dijiste más que suficiente, hija. Este tema es entre tu padre, tu hermano y yo, y si no estás acá para colaborar…"

Martina estalló:

"¿Para colaborar con qué? ¿A qué llamarías vos 'colaborar', mamá?, ¿a decirle a Anthony que deje al amor de su vida por cuestiones étnicas?"

Sentías que tenías que decir algo. No aguantas más. Sencillamente no aguantas más. Eran demasiadas cosas, todas juntas, todas de golpe, todas demasiado fuertes: la muerte de tu abuela y todo lo que ello acarreó, la visita a Chicago, las peleas, las discusiones, lo que Eva dijo, la imagen de tu familia cayéndose a pedazos, la venda deslizándose para dejarte los ojos descubiertos, el dolor, la incertidumbre, el asombro, la decepción, la desilusión…

Simplemente querías acabar con ese argumento e irte, irte a tu cuarto, irte con Michelle, llevártela lejos, volver a Los Angeles, alejarte de todo eso, esconderte donde la angustia no pueda encontrarte, extirparte la angustia del corazón.

Necesitabas reaccionar vos también, necesitabas expresarte, expresarte de verdad. Si todo lo que habías dicho hasta ahora no había surtido efecto, entonces quizá debías mostrar algo más de actitud.

"Mamá, papá, ¿de verdad esperan que deje a Michelle por cuestiones étnicas? ¿De verdad esperan que renuncie a la persona que amo porque somos hijos de padres que vienen de culturas distintas?" tragaste con dificultad; no querías ponerte a llorar, pero el nudo que tenías en la garganta te hacía difícil, las cosas "¿De verdad esperan que sacrifique a lo mejor que tengo porque ustedes quieren conservar la pureza en la sangre latina de nuestra familia?"

Decirlo sonaba ridículo, absolutamente ridículo. ¿Pureza de la sangre? Dios, están en el silgo XXI, ¿de qué pureza de la sangre hablan? Sonaba demasiado irreal, demasiado tonto, como sacado de una novela de época… No podías creerlo, no podías creer que tus padres estuvieran planteándote eso.

Una parte de vos estaba esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño del que despertarías pronto, pero había otra parte mucho más consciente de las cosas que hacía rato había hecho un bollo cualquier esperanza que quedara.

"Hijo, nosotros no vamos a obligarte a nada" tu padre dijo, y tuviste que contenerte para no soltar una risotada; en tu estado nervioso, estabas empezando a perder ese control del que estabas aferrándote, y tus reacciones corporales estaban volviéndose involuntarias. Por ejemplo, no podías dejar de mover tu pierna derecha, como si tu cuerpo estuviera tratando de descargar la energía acumulada con un movimiento automático en lugar de canalizarla gritando o destrozando cosas en tu enojo y frustración "Tu madre y yo simplemente estamos aconsejándote, guiándote. Sos un hombre maduro, pero eso no significa que tus padres no podamos tratar de arrojar luz sobre algunas cosas en tu vida, tratar de ayudarte a encontrar la dirección"

Bueno, eso está bien: son tus padres, obviamente van a querer ayudarte, obviamente van a querer aconsejarte, obviamente deberías haber sido un poco más abierto con ellos y confiarles lo que estaba pasando en tu vida, hablarles sobre Michelle, en lugar de dejar que se enteraran en las circunstancias para nada deseables en las que les tocó descubrir que había una mujer en tu vida. Te parece bien que tus padres quieran darte sus puntos de vista y opiniones. Lo que no te parece bien es que se empecinen en poner trabas y excusas en tu camino, oponiéndose a tus decisiones y negándose a entender que lo que sentís no va a cambiar, que es verdadero, que te hace bien, que es lo que elegiste y que no hay forma de que te laven el cerebro y te conviertan en lo que ellos quieren que seas.

"Siempre guardamos la esperanza de que te casaras con una buena chica latina, y aún lo hacemos" tu papá siguió.

Querías gritarle que estaba equivocado. Querías gritarle que con su esperanza podía hacer lo mismo que vos hiciste con la tuya cuando ellos sacaron a colación el tema de las razas: un bollito todo estrujado como una hoja de papel vieja e inservible, para luego tirar al tacho de la basura. Querías decirle que mejor se acostumbrara a la idea de que Michelle iba a estar con vos para siempre. Querías decirle que si estaba dispuesto a esperar a que decidieras casarte con una chica latina, que se buscara una silla cómoda para esperar sentado.

Sin embargo, ninguna de esas palabras salió de tu boca. Te quedaste ahí, entumecido, enfurecido, prácticamente temblando de cólera, mientras tu papá seguía hablándote:

"Respetamos el trabajo que elegiste, la profesión a la que te dedicas, pero siempre fuimos muy honestos y muy abiertos al afirmar que no nos gusta ese mundo al que te enfrentás a diario. Sabemos que es para salvar vidas y proteger a este país y sus habitantes, pero no creemos que toda tu existencia tenga que gravitar en torno a la CTU"

Tuviste que luchar mucho para que entendieran que no te interesaba la medicina, que no te interesaba la música como carrera, que querías hacer otra cosa, que tu destino estaba haciendo otra cosa, que no serías feliz escogiendo los mismos caminos que ellos. Tuviste que luchar mucho para hacerte escuchar, y aún después de años tus padres siguen sin acostumbrarse al hecho de que tu trabajo implica riesgos, de que no vas todos los días a cortar margaritas al campo, de que tenés que manejar armas y dispararle a otros para salvar vidas inocentes. Todavía siguen arrastrando cierta decepción porque no te convertiste en músico o en médico.

Solía importante, solías sentir cierta angustia por no haber podido llenar esas expectativas, solías reprenderte a vos mismo por causarle a tu mamá preocupaciones constantes cada vez que te levantás a la mañana para ir a arriesgar tu integridad física en nombre de tu país, pero siempre tuviste en claro que estabas haciendo lo que te gustaba, aquello para lo que naciste, aquello que – si bien te da muchos dolores de cabeza y te trae problemas que definitivamente no tendrías si trabajaras como médico – te apasiona.

Te negaste a seguir una carrera que contentara a tus padres, y no te arrepentís.

También ibas a negarte a casarte con la clase de mujer que a tus padres les gustaría tener de nuera, y sabés que tampoco vas a arrepentirte, porque estás eligiendo lo que te va a hacer feliz por sobre lo que a ellos los haría feliz porque creen que es lo mejor o lo correcto.

Sólo vos podés saber qué es lo mejor y lo correcto para tu vida, vos y nadie más. Lo supiste cuando te enlistaste en la Marina, y lo sabías en ese instante en el que estabas sentado en la cocina de la casa de tus padres, con una taza de café frío sobre la mesa, tu hermana observándolo todo con su ojo clínico y aspecto de estar lista para atacar en cuanto encontrara un hueco para meter tu defensa, tu madre temblando internamente y tratando de disimularlo con su típica expresión laxa, tu pulso más acelerado que nunca y el suelo temblando bajo tus pies (o al menos vos tenías la sensación de que el suelo temblaba bajo tus pies).

"Pensamos que sería mucho más sano que eligieras una mujer que perteneciera al mundo cotidiano, no a ese mundo lleno de muertes y peligros en el que vos tenés que desenvolverte a diario…"

"Yo no elegí a Michelle como uno elige un par de zapatos en una tienda" dijiste, interrumpiendo las palabras de tu papá sobre cómo la CTU no pertenece al 'mundo sano', si no que es algo así como un submundo que te ha abducido y convertido en su vitalicio prisionero "No decidí enamorarme de ella, simplemente me enamoré. ¿Acaso piensan que para mi fue fácil volver a confiar en una mujer después de lo que sucedió con Nina?" te sorprendiste cuando el nombre de Nina se coló por entre tus labios pero no te detuviste "¿Acaso piensan que para mí fue fácil abrir mi corazón otra vez?, ¿acaso piensan que no tuve miedos y dudas?"

Sí, tuviste miedos y dudas. Muchísimos miedos y dudas. Pero los superaste. Los superaste todos. Y esos obstáculos que se interponían entre Michelle y vos pudiste derribarlos.

"La conocí un lunes a las siete de la mañana, ese mismo lunes a las cuatro de la tarde ya estaba loco por ella, y sin embargo tardé bastante tiempo en darme cuenta, tardé tiempo en asumir que me gustaba, tardé tiempo en asumir que me pasaban cosas con ella, tardé tiempo en acercarme" estabas hablando de cosas que jamás pensaste hablarías con ellos, estabas diciendo cosas que tenías muy guardas adentro, cosas muy personales "Al principio la consideraba menos que una compañera de trabajo, trataba de ignorarla, de no pensar en ella, de no hablarle, de no mirarla, pero no podía" casi dolía tanto como todo lo demás recordar esos primeros meses en los que la tratabas como si fuera un fantasma, como si no estuviera ahí, simplemente porque tenías miedo de asumir que te morías por acercarte a ella "Pasaron meses hasta que dejé que se me acercara, hasta que empecé a mostrarle un costado más humano y menos robótico, hasta que empecé a aceptar lo que ella despertaba en mí, y así y todo me costó decidir dejar de ser su amigo y demostrarle lo que de verdad siento" respiraste hondo "A veces me pregunto dónde estaría ahora si ese 4 de Septiembre no hubieran pasado las cosas que pasaron, si no me hubiera golpeado emocionalmente del modo en que me golpeó, si no nos hubiera abierto a los dos los ojos y mostrado que la vida es demasiado corta y que hay pocas chances de ser felices. Si no hubiera sucedido aquello que ocurrió en Septiembre, si eso no me hubiera dado vuelta la cabeza, si eso no me hubiera sacudido de arriba abajo, haciéndome comprender lo frágil que es todo y cómo la vida puede evaporarse en un segundo, si ella no se hubiera acercado a mi para enfrentarme y hablarme de sus sentimientos, quizá todavía seguiría dando vueltas a su alrededor sin animarme a dar un paso más para estar con ella, sin animarme a ser feliz con la persona que amo"

Tus padres estaban escuchándote con atención y curiosidad, pero también estaban escuchándote impactados. No sabías bien cómo tomar las expresiones en sus rostros, no sabías bien cómo leerlas, pero tampoco te importaba demasiado: en el momento en que había dicho eso de la 'pureza de la sangre' sus opiniones sobre esto pasaron a valer absolutamente nada. Estabas simplemente descargándote, desquitándote, y ahora que habías empezado, no ibas a parar. Que ellos pensaran lo que quisieran, que interpretaran lo que les viniera en gana. Francamente ya casi te habías vuelto inmune.

O eso querías pensar.

"¿Acaso piensan que no me planteé cientos de cosas durante esos primeros nueve meses? A Nina la conocí en el marco que rodea a la CTU, en el marco en el que me desenvuelvo en mi trabajo, y sé que es uno lleno de muertes, peligros, tragedias, tristezas, manchado con sangre inocente, pero es la vida real"

Finalmente se los habías dicho con todas las letras y sin rodeos; finalmente te habías sacada del pecho esa estaca que clavan y revuelven cada vez que insisten con que tu trabajo no les gusta, con que podrías hacer otra cosa, con que podrías hacer algo normal. Finalmente les habías dicho lo que pensás al respecto: es un trabajo duro, no cualquiera lo haría, no todos podrían hacerlo, pero es necesario, es necesario y es parte de la vida real. Es el trabajo que te gusta. Es difícil, trae complicaciones (demasiadas), envuelve muchas cosas con las que ningún ser humano debería entrar en contacto por su propia sanidad, _pero es tu trabajo_.

"El mundo cotidiano que ustedes viven es de una manera, y gracias a Dios no tienen que ver las cosas que yo he visto, pero ignorándolas no van a hacerlas desaparecer: hay un costado oscuro que existe, y es el costado en el que elijo trabajar, para hacer una diferencia, por más mínima que sea" por extraño que pareciera, era como si un peso muy grande estuviera sido levantado de tus hombros, que aún estaban adoloridos, pero al menos por un instante se habían sentido un poquito más livianos "Y Michelle también quiere hacer una diferencia. Ama su trabajo, siente una pasión enorme por ayudar a salvar gente y prevenir catástrofes que destrozan hogares y matan día a día la esperanza de la humanidad. _Ella no es Nina_" volviste a hacer especial hincapié en ello, a ver si de una buena vez por todas se les grababa en el cráneo "De eso me di cuenta con solo mirarla a los ojos, pero me costó mucho desprenderme de mis miedos, me costó mucho entregarme, me costó mucho escuchar a mi corazón, costó mucho que las paredes en las que lo había envuelto se cayeran, y si volví a confiar, si volví a soñar, si me curé, si las pesadillas se fueron, si volví a tener fe, todo fue gracias a Michelle, y al efecto terapéutico que su presencia tiene en mi vida. _Nadie_ sobre esta Tierra, sin importar su nacionalidad, color, raza, creencias, costumbres, raíces y origen, _nadie _puede compararse a la mujer que amo"

Viste por el rabillo del ojo que tu hermana estaba abriendo la boca para acotar algo, pero antes de que sonido alguno saliera por ella, vos estabas hablando otra vez. Las palabras no podían dejar de brotar, tus sentimientos estaban hirviendo, tu cuerpo entero era una olla a presión haciendo ebullición. No había forma de que te detuvieras: el tren iba a toda velocidad, y se le habían roto los frenos. Si lograbas frenar a tiempo, bien; si te estrellabas contra una pared de ladrillos, no importaba, porque estabas listo para el impacto.

"Me doy cuenta que no es lo que ustedes esperaban, pero tienen que saber dos cosas: la primera es que no lo hice a propósito o en un acto de rebeldía"

Por mucho tiempo te habían acusado de elegir enlistarte en la Marina porque querías expresar tu costado rebelde, no porque tuvieras vocación, y por las dudas te pareció conveniente mencionarlo, para evitar que trataran de correrte por ese lado más tarde cuando salieran con más excusas baratas.

"Jamás se me hubiera ocurrida pensar que ustedes tenían en mente que yo me casara con una chica latina" confesaste, y sentiste cierto placer al notar que en tu voz se había hecho presenta la decepción, que en tu voz se había hecho presente la desilusión, porque así ellos sabrían lo que sus 'expectativas' provocaban en vos "En segundo lugar, confiaba en que apoyarían mi decisión y que se alegrarían por mi, por la felicidad que encuentro con Michelle todos los días, confiaba en que la aceptarían, incluso si ella es asiática y nosotros somos latinos"

Estabas diciendo la verdad: una partecita tuya no había perdido esa esperanza, porque creías que cuando te vieran con los ojitos brillantes, cariñoso, propenso a dar abrazos, tierno y dulce con ella, se darían cuenta que su raza es lo de menos y que lo que importa es que te haga feliz. Te equivocaste, obviamente: caso contrario no hubieran tenido esa conversación.

Y así se los dijiste:

"No pensé que terminaría teniendo esta conversación con las dos personas que me dieron la vida y me enseñaron a seguir mi corazón, cuestionándome mis sentimientos o mis decisiones, diciéndome que estaría mucho más feliz con una persona de orígenes similares a los míos, sin tener en cuenta que yo estoy confesándoles con el alma y el corazón expuestos como nunca antes que estoy loco de amor y que no me importa ni su raza, ni el pasado de su familia, ni que su trabajo sea igual de peligroso que el mío, ni la diferencia de edad" volviste a respirar hondo "Me importa ella, nada más. Lo que ella provoca en mí, lo que genera en mí, el bien que me hace, eso es todo lo que me importa. El resto es simplemente ruido de fondo. La opinión que ustedes tengan" suavizaste un poco la voz "… no va a cambiar lo que yo siento por ella, no va a cambiar la expectativa que yo tengo de un futuro con ella"

Esperaste en silencio durante dos segundos, creyendo que tal vez querrían aportar algo, pero como tanto tu madre como tu padre siguieron mirándote casi con pena, como si estuvieras muy loco o muy confundido y necesitaras guía espiritual para enderezarte, decidiste seguir disculpándote por algo que sabías no deberías haberte disculpado, pero que de todos modos necesitabas decir, porque precisabas que quedara en claro que los que estaban poniendo las cosas difíciles eran ellos, no vos:

"Lamento mucho si desde su punto de vista me descarrilé al elegir a alguien que no pertenece a nuestra comunidad, pero ustedes me criaron para que fuera libre en mis acciones y en mis pensamientos, para que siguiera siempre a mi corazón y no me dejara influenciar por otros. Ustedes me criaron contándome la historia de los dos adolescentes que tuvieron que escaparse a otro país y dejar absolutamente todo atrás para poder estar juntos" miraste fijo a tu mamá, tu voz se suavizó aún más, pues aunque estuvieras enojado, a ella no podías gritarle "Crecí escuchando la historia de la chica de clase alta que fue educada en los mejores colegios bilingües y tuvo todo servido en bandeja de oro pero eligió enfrentarse a una realidad mucho más difícil por amor, la chica que abandonó todo lo que conocía y escapó de su casa y de su familia para estar con la persona que la hacía feliz. Crecí escuchando la historia de la pareja que luchó incansablemente para realizar sus sueños y alcanzar sus metas"

¿Estaban tus ojos demasiado nublados por ese llanto que nuevamente estaba acumulándose, o de verdad había lágrimas corriendo por el rostro de tu mamá? Evidentemente la recapitulación que acababas de hacer sobre sus primeros años con tu papá la había conmovido, mucho más de lo que tus palabras sobre Michelle y el amor puro que sentís por ella habían logrado conmoverla.

Le hablaste directo a ella, con una tranquilidad en la voz que te sorprendió:

"A vos te dijeron que papá no te convenía, mamá, porque era pobre y mexicano, de condición humilde, no había tenido una educación privilegiada, y no tenía ni un centavo a su nombre, solamente una beca para una universidad común y corriente en el extranjero. Siempre nos contaste que a vos no te importó que sus bolsillos estuvieran vacíos, que a vos no te interesaban ni el dinero ni las comodidades, que nunca dudaste sobre tus sentimientos y que siempre supiste que llegado el momento estarías dispuesta a abandonarlo todo para irte con él, incluso tus lujos, tus ropas caras, tus sueños, tu futuro como pianista. Tus padres te cuestionaron la decisión que tomaste, querían separarlos, cortar todo medio de comunicación, tuviste que planear a escondidas cómo escaparte, y nunca más volviste a verlos porque no aceptaron que te hubieras casado con un mexicano que trabajaba como peón en el campo. Vos no los escuchaste, vos seguiste a tu corazón, no renunciaste a tu felicidad para complacerlos a ellos, no te quedaste en Buenos Aires con tus clases de ballet y piano, tus clases de idiomas, tus vestidos importados de París y tus vacaciones a Europa. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, más allá de lo material, no dejaste que te influenciara la opinión que tenían los demás, no te dejaste convencer por tus padres, no dejaste que te retuvieran, que te cortaran las alas, que te obligaran a casarte con un hombre de clase alta al que no querías, solamente para darles el gusto, solamente para contentarlos" volviste a hacer una pausa, para dejar que a tu mamá la empapara lo que acababas de decir, para que el significado calara tan hondo como posible y tocara fibras de su corazón "No puedo creer que hoy, casi cuarenta años más tarde, esa misma mujer que de joven defendió su amor con uñas y dientes, que le puso el pecho a las balas y soportó todo lo que tuvo que soportar con la frente en alto y dispuesta a luchar incluso en épocas duras, esté tomando esta postura simplemente porque estoy enamorado de una chica asiática"

Y otra vez el silencio, otra vez el silencio era lo único sonando en tus oídos, sonando más fuerte que cualquier ruido, reproduciéndose en ecos que se repetían sin sentido. Tu madre y vos se miraron durante largo rato, como si ni tu padre ni tu hermana estuvieran presentes en la habitación contemplándolos a ambos, y en sus ojos pudiste ver las mismas lágrimas que probablemente ella veía en los tuyos, pero ninguno de los dos sucumbió a la necesidad de llorar. Simplemente se miraron, ella tratando de procesar todo lo que acababas de decirle, y vos tratando de no aferrarte a nuevas esperanzas, porque tu pobre corazón no podría soportar otro golpe.

Y tenías razón: era mejor que las esperanzas no trataran de engatusarte de nuevo. Fue mejor que no te dejaras convencer, tentar por ellas y aferrarte como si fuera esa tabla de la que se agarra el náufrago para no morir ahogado, porque entonces lo que dijo tu madre hubiera dolido mucho más:

"Hijo, el dinero es algo material" hablaba despacio, con voz suave y cargada de emoción, pero clara y firme "El dinero viene y va, no perdura, no deja un legado, no interesa. Se puede tener mucho dinero, se puede tener poco dinero… Hay cosas que el dinero no compra. Ni todo el dinero del mundo podría devolverme a tus hermanos" sentiste aquel comentario como otro cuchillo clavándose en tus viejas heridas, pero trataste de no quedarte enganchado de esa punzada de dolor "Ni todo el dinero del mundo podría evitar tragedias. Ni todo el dinero del mundo podría calmar la tristeza" tu mamá siguió enumerando "El amor no se compra con dinero. Mis padres eran muy materialistas, solamente pensaban en sus riquezas, en sus haciendas, en sus negocios. El dinero es algo tan efímero" suspiró "… Pero las costumbres no lo son. Las costumbres, las raíces, los orígenes, la herencia genética, las tradiciones, eso es demasiado puro, demasiado profundo, dura para siempre, y somos nosotros quienes debemos mantener aquellas cosas vivas enseñándoselas a nuestro hijos" miró a su esposo por un momento "Tu padre y yo jamás discriminaríamos a alguien por su condición social, jamás hubiéramos dicho una palabra al respecto si hubieras traído a casa una novia con dificultades económicas, proveniente de una familia pobre, así como tampoco hubiéramos alegrado especialmente si hubieras traído a casa una novia con una buena posición económica y las cuentas bancarias rebosantes de dólares. A nosotros el dinero jamás nos interesó. Ricos, pobres, a nosotros eso nos da lo mismo" hizo una pequeña pausa "Lo que a nosotros nos interesa es la herencia cultural, preservar las tradiciones, preservar la pureza de la sangre en nuestra familia, preservar nuestro origen latino"

Ahí estaba otra vez, eso de la pureza de la sangre, eso que sencillamente no podías comprender por más que quisieras, eso que te sonaba demasiado extremista, eso que te sonaba propio del siglo pasado, eso que no podías creer tuviera importancia tal para tus padres como para llevarlos a pedirte que dejaras a Michelle por una chica latina solamente para mantener esas raíces de las que tanto se enorgullecen.

"Toda la rama de la familia de tu padre es mexicana, así como toda la rama de mí familia es argentina; somos latinos puros, no hay rastros de sangre europea. Tuvimos que venir a vivir a este país, que nos abrió sus puertas y nos dio la posibilidad de lograr muchas cosas y cumplir muchos sueños y alcanzar nuestras metas, pero nosotros seguimos siendo latinos. Nuestros hijos, aunque nacidos en territorio norteamericano, son latinos, y fueron criados como tales. Queremos que nuestros futuros nietos sean latinos, queremos que absorban desde pequeños nuestras costumbres, nuestras tradiciones, nuestro lenguaje, que tengan sangre pura en las venas. Los maridos de tus hermanas son hijos de latinos, y nosotros esperamos que tu futura esposa tenga nuestra misma herencia cultural"

Lo siguiente que dijo sonó casi como un ruego, una plegaria, una súplica:

"No queremos que esta herencia cultural muera, Anthony, queremos mantenerla viva y pura, queremos que nuestros hijos eduquen a sus hijos como nosotros los educamos a ustedes, y que la tradición continúe aún cuando nosotros ya no estemos físicamente. Yo dejé a mi familia porque no aceptaban a tu padre, yo me fui con el hombre al que amaba, a mi no me importó que él no tuviera un centavo a su nombre, no me importó ir a vivir a una pensión, no me importó tener que trabajar de sol a sombra, no me importó postergar la realización de mis sueños, no me importó tener apenas lo suficiente para comer, no me importó tener que luchar desde abajo. Mi familia se oponía a mi relación con tu padre porque él era un simple peón de campo, y por eso les di la espalda y me fui, para encontrar mi felicidad y forjar mi propio camino" suspiró, abatida "Anthony, nosotros somos mayores, hemos vivido mucho, tenemos experiencia, hemos pasado por muchas cosas, nos embebimos de la sabiduría que llega con los años, con las vivencias, y como tus padres – porque queremos lo mejor para vos – te damos este consejo: deberías buscar la felicidad con una chica de tu edad, con una chica que sea una buena ama de casa, con una chica que pueda darte hijos que tengan tu misma herencia cultural, hijos de sangre pura. No manches el apellido de esta familia ni contamines nuestra sangre y nuestras tradiciones, porque aquello es lo que realmente perdura, aquello es lo que queda para siempre: las costumbres, las tradiciones, la raza. Esas son las cosas verdaderamente profundas, ese es el legado que tu padre y yo queremos dejar, el legado que tu padre y yo queremos estar seguros nuestros nietos van a dejar en un futuro cuando ellos tengan sus hijos"

Cuando tu madre terminó de hablar, todavía sentías el efecto de sus palabras rebotando en tu cabeza como si una mano invisible estuviera dándote martillazos. Frases sueltas, oraciones sueltas daban vueltas por tu cerebro atontado y entumecido, y tu cuerpo se había vuelto otra vez un saco de músculos, huesos y piel entumecido; ya ni siquiera te dolían las palmas de las manos, sólo tenías un hormigueo muy raro en la pierna – que habías dejado de mover compulsivamente – y las costillas reventadas de tanto soportar los golpes de tu corazón.

Todo eso de la sangre pura, la contaminación de la sangre, la herencia cultural… ¿Acababa tu madre de decir eso? ¿O acaso aquello era una pesadilla de la que iban a despertarte pronto?

Estabas tan decepcionado, tan desilusionado, tan herido… Seguías sin poder entenderlo, seguías sin poder comprender que tu honestidad, tu sinceridad, tus confesiones no habían servido de nada, que tus padres no podían alegrarse porque habías encontrado la felicidad, que aún en circunstancias como aquellas – la noche del día del entierro de tu abuela – tenían fuerzas para irte con cuestionamientos como aquellos, y a recomendarte que te casaras con una chica con determinadas condiciones porque así 'su árbol genealógico no sería contaminado"

Era ridículo, era…

"Mamá, lo que estás diciendo es medieval" la voz de Martina, cortante, interrumpió tus desordenados y confusos pensamientos, que ya a esa altura estaban hechos una maraña.

"Martina…" tu padre empezó.

Pero vos lo interrumpiste.

Otra vez necesitabas expresarte, y esperabas que luego de decir un último par de cosas pudieras irte arriba con ella, para abrazarla, para llorar hasta quedarte dormido acurrucado a su lado, para tratar de dejar atrás el dolor, para tratar de comenzar el proceso de sanación de heridas, para aferrarte a la única persona que hace que todo valga la pena y tenga sentido, para escuchar los latidos de su corazón recordándote que nunca va a dejarte. Querías que eso acabara de una buena vez por todas, querías poder volver a trabajar en el duelo por la muerte de tu abuela, querías concentrarte en las cosas que importaban, querías tomar distancia de aquello, antes de que sucediera o se dijera algo que luego haría imposible que perdonaras, que reconstruyeras sobre lo roto, que volvieras a confiar, que volvieras a admirar a tus padres, que acababan de mostrar un costado suyo que no te esperabas, incluso si tu hermana te había advertido que eso sucedería.

Pero vos siempre habías tenido algo de esperanza…

"Mamá, estoy orgulloso de mis raíces, estoy orgulloso de nuestras costumbres, de nuestras tradiciones, de nuestro pueblo, estoy orgulloso de la manera en que me criaron. Lo estoy, de verdad" empezaste "No pienses que no, porque lo estoy, muchísimo, muy profundamente" te parecía importante aclarar eso, para que quedara asentado que vos estás orgulloso de ser latino "Pero la realidad es que estoy enamorado de Michelle, y no me importa que ella tenga otro origen, no me importa que ella sea hija de una europea y un japonés, no me importa que su genética sea diferente de la mía, no me importa que tenga ojos asiáticos y piel amarilla, no me importa que no sepa hablar castellano, no me importa tener que enseñarle sobre nuestras comidas y nuestros hábitos" enumeraste una a una todas las razones que para tus padres hacen a Michelle la clase de mujer con la que _no_ deberías casarte, y luego diste un suspiro largo y cansino "La amo a ella por lo que es, y no hay forma humana alguna que logre que yo deje de amarla. Pensé que eso había quedado claro, pensé que mis palabras habían sido suficientes para demostrarles a ambos que no voy a renunciar ni a ella ni a la felicidad que me da"

De verdad pensabas que había sido suficiente, de verdad pensabas que podrían escucharlo en tu voz con claridad absoluta, y verlo reflejado en tus ojos. De verdad pensaste que si abrías tu corazón y tú alma al medio, si les mostrabas cada recoveco de ellos, si les decías las cosas que les dijiste, recapacitarían y entenderían que tus sentimientos son puros, verdaderos y que jamás cambiarán. De verdad lo pensabas.

"Ustedes forjaron su camino, ustedes escribieron su historia, ustedes trazaron su destino… Yo tengo que forjar mi propio camino, tengo que seguir mis propios pasos. Estoy tomando la decisión de elegir lo que me hace feliz, y lo que me hace feliz es estar con Michelle. No saben cuánto me duele y me decepciona que ustedes valoren más mantener la pureza de la sangre y las raíces de su árbol genealógico intactas que mi felicidad" te tomaste un segundo antes de continuar "Yo no voy a dejar a Michelle, nunca. Van a tener que matarme para separarme físicamente de ella"

¿Sonó eso demasiado drástico? Quizá, pero a vos no te importó: era la verdad. Te habían dicho al principio de esa charla que podías hablarles con sinceridad, y eso estabas haciendo, estabas siendo brutalmente sincero.

Seguiste hablando con tono calmado, decidido a no seguir alterándote, decidido a hacer el mayor esfuerzo posible por tranquilizarte, aferrándote todo el tiempo al pensamiento de que a Michelle no le hubiera gustado que le gritaras a tu mamá (a vos tampoco te hubiera gustado gritarle a tu mamá).

"Voy a casarme con ella, voy a construir un hogar con ella, voy a tener hijos con ella, voy a formar una familia con ella. Aunque les pese, mis hijos van a ser mitad latinos y mitad japoneses, y su mamá y yo vamos a enseñarles a estar sumamente orgullosos de su herencia mixta"

Si tu mamá no se desmayó con eso, entonces probablemente podría soportar lo que vendría a continuación (lo que vendría de vos, al menos).

"Si ustedes ven a eso como contaminación a la sangre, no es mi problema. Si piensan que soy la manzana que se echó a perder y que voy a pudrir al resto del árbol, tampoco es mi problema" largaste otro suspiro "Yo no quiero perderlos a ustedes. No quiero perderte, mamá" en tus ojos brilló un breve atisbo de dulzura "Y sepan que ustedes no van a perderme por culpa de Michelle, porque a ella jamás se le ocurriría intentar separarme de mis padres o de mis hermanas; sabe cuánto significan ustedes para mí, y me ama demasiado como para ponerme entre la espalda y la pared de ese modo" ¿habrían entendido que estabas echándoles la indirecta de que ellos sí estaban poniéndote entre la espada y la pared con sus planteos y sus descabelladas, medievales exigencias? "Michelle estaba muy ilusionada con formar parte de esta familia, a decir verdad" seguiste "Ella nunca tuvo una familia como la nuestra, no tuvo un papá que le enseñara a andar en bicicleta, o una mamá que le preparara galletitas caseras" estabas hablando más para vos mismo, en realidad, reflexionando sobre algunas de las expectativas que _vos_ habías tenido y que _ellos_ no habían cumplido "No tuvo un hogar como el que tuve yo. A mi me hubiera gustado que ella acá encontrara eso que esta casa significa para mi, que esta casa significara lo mismo para ella: un hogar"

"Anthony…" tu padre intentó interrumpirte.

Pero no lo dejaste.

"Nunca pensé que mis propios padres acabarían representando un obstáculo"

Bajaste la cabeza por un momento, y al volver a levantarla, tu voz sonaba aún más debilitada. Es que estabas tan cansado…

"Creí que ustedes querían verme bien, feliz, creí que iban a alegrarse por mí" no querías manejarlos provocándoles culpa, simplemente estabas diciéndoles la verdad "Pero aparentemente cometí el error de no tener en cuenta que para ustedes tiene un peso mayor la preservación de las costumbres y la pureza de la sangre"

"Anthony…"

"No queda nada más para decir, papá" lo cortaste otra vez "Nada que ustedes tengan para agregar puede lograr que yo cambie de opinión, y evidentemente tampoco va a dar resultado que yo siga repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas cosas" admitiste con resignación "Fui absoluta y completamente honesto, expuse mis sentimientos con una sinceridad pura que pocas veces demostré, y sin embargo es obvio que todo lo que dije les entró por un oído y les salió por el otro. Ustedes quieren que yo forme una familia con una chica latina, pero yo quiero formar una familia con la mujer que amo. Siempre escuché los consejos y opiniones que ustedes tuvieron para darme, siempre tuve en cuenta lo que ustedes tuvieran para decir, pero esta vez no puedo, complacerlos, significaría ir en contra de todo lo que siento, sería cavar un hoyo yo mismo, estrujar mis posibilidades de ser feliz, tirarlas dentro del hoyo, echarles tierra y sepultarlas" soltaste una exhalación "Lamento muchísimo que no sea lo que ustedes esperaban, pero no voy a dejarla, no voy a abandonarla, no voy a romperle el corazón, no voy a renunciar a mi felicidad para complacerlos a ustedes y llenar las expectativas que tienen en mi… Lo siento, pero no puedo"

"La elegís a ella, ¿entonces?" tu mamá preguntó con voz temblorosa, pero tratando de mantener una calma que obviamente se le estaba yendo de las manos "¿Te importa más ella que tu familia?" te recriminó.

Trataste de seguir tranquilo, de no mostrarte alterado:

"No se trata de tomar una decisión, mamá" suspírate otra vez "¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?" te preguntaste en voz alta "Esto no se trata de elegir entre ustedes o ella, mamá. ¿Por qué hay que restar? ¿Por qué no podemos sumar?"

"Hijo, no pueden sumarse números y letras…" empezó tu mamá "Ella es tan diferente… No resultaría…"

"Mamá, ¿cómo podés hablar de diferencias si ni siquiera conocés a Michelle?" estabas sintiendo la indignación prendiéndote fuego por dentro otra vez "Las diferencias de edad o las diferencias étnicas no tienen nada que ver, no modifican en nada lo mucho que la amo. La amaría aunque fuera diez años mayor que yo, la amaría aunque yo fuera treinta años mayor que ella… La amo más allá de su edad, más allá de su profesión, más allá de su origen. Somos diferentes por fuera, es cierto, y se nota mucho que yo soy latino y ella asiática, pero no me importa" te hubiera encantado gritar, te hubiera encantado que la ciudad entera, que el mundo entero escuchara tus gritos diciendo que no te importaba. Pero mantuviste la calma "Lo que importa realmente es lo que uno siente por dentro. El alma no tiene color o raza. Michelle me completa, me complementa, es mi otra mitad. Es mi mejor mitad. Es lo más lindo que pudo haberme pasado" tu corazón empezó a latir más rápido que antes "Siento que nací y viví todos estos años con el único propósito de encontrarme con ella, como si hubiera estado escrito desde antes. No conoce nuestras costumbres o tradiciones, es cierto, pero para mi eso no es importante, porque puedo enseñárselas, puede aprender. Lo que para mí tiene relevancia es que ella sabe exactamente cómo hacerme feliz. En este mundo no hay nadie mejor que ella para mí, en ningún aspecto. O es ella, o ninguna" dijiste finalmente "Dejen de lado su origen, olvídense que no es el nuestro, solamente véanla por lo que es: la mujer que amo" suspiraste otra vez, cansado "Si no pueden ver eso, si no pueden entenderlo, entonces voy a sentir una decepción muy grande, muy honda, voy a desilusionarme y a sufrir muchísimo"

"¿Y acaso mi dolor, mi decepción, mi desilusión no significan nada para vos, Anthony?" tu madre te recriminó, con lágrimas en los ojos y en sus mejillas "Yo te crié de otra manera, para que formaras una familia como la nuestra…" estaba empezando a desesperarse.

Hubieras querido pararte y abrazarla, pero no podías. En ese momento estabas demasiado enojado, demasiado lleno de bronca, demasiado dolido como para tragarte el orgullo. Sin embargo, luego pensaste en Michelle. Michelle no tiene mamá. Michelle no puede abrazar a su mamá. Michelle no tiene una familia. Michelle se merece al mejor hombre que puedas ser. Michelle hubiera querido que abrazaras a tu mamá. Michelle hubiera querido que trataras de poner la otra mejilla…

Te levantaste, caminaste hacia ella, y para su sorpresa – y la de Martina y tu papá – la abrazaste. Al principio se resistió un poco, enojada como estaba, pero luego correspondió al abrazo.

Estabas enojado, estabas lleno de bronca, estabas herido, estabas decepcionado y desilusionado, pero seguía siendo tu mamá. Y aunque te hubiera clavado una puñalada con todo eso que dijo, siempre sería tu mamá, y a Michelle le hubiera gustado saber que la abrazaste cuando se largó a llorar en su frustración e impotencia porque el único hijo varón que le quedaba estaba diciéndole firme y abiertamente que no cumpliría las expectativas que ella tenía puestas en él, porque había decidido seguir otro camino.

"Mamá, yo solamente quiero ser feliz" dijiste en un susurro, para que ella te escuchara "Encontré una persona que me hace feliz. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir las mismas cosas para que entiendas que la amo y que no voy a renunciar a ella simplemente porque vos no estás de acuerdo?" te preguntaste en voz alta, cansado y extenuado a tal punto que literalmente sentías el físico fallándote, las rodillas doblándose bajo tus pies…

Cuando ninguno de los tres lo esperaba, Martina dio un manotazo en la mesa de pronto, haciendo que una de las tazas salpicara un poco de café frío sobre el mantelito individual.

Los tres miraron a tu hermana sorprendidos, y ella no tardó en empezar a hablar una vez obtenida la atención que quería por parte de sus padres y hermano.

Y ahí fue cuando el tren se descarriló. Ahí fue cuando la velocidad aumentó demasiado de golpe y terminaron chocando contra una pared de ladrillos.

Pero al menos vos no ibas al volante.

"Mamá, me parece ridículo que estés arriesgándote a perder tanto por tan poco, por algo tan tonto como esto" empezó lo que sería una larga lista de acusaciones "Tu mentalidad necesita abrirse más. Las herencias mixtas, los matrimonios inter-raciales, son algo muy común. Las mezclas de culturas no son malas. Papá y vos son ambos latinos, pero las costumbres mexicanas y las argentinas tienen algunas diferencias; a nosotros nos criaron enseñándonos las dos e integrando una con la otra, y salimos bastante normales" largó una exhalación "Anthony está enamorado" dijo, señalándote con la mano, y luego agregó con sarcasmo puro "Lindo, muy lindo. Felicitaciones" se interrumpió, fingió pensar algo durante dos segundos, y siguió, haciendo un gesto como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo demasiado obvio como para no haberlo visto antes "Ah, no, esperen, hay un problema: la chica es japonesa" volvió con su ironía "Oh, Dios nos libre, qué tragedia tan horrible. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Quizá tus nietos tengan un tono de piel amarillento, quizá tengan ojos achinados. ¿Tan grave sería?" empezó a atacar a tu mamá con preguntas a las que ella no respondió; podías ver que literalmente se había quedado congelada ante la abrupta e inesperada reacción de su hija menor "¿Los amarías menos por eso? No sé cuándo vas a darte cuenta, pero los sentimientos de Anthony no van a cambiar, por mucho que insistás, e insistás, e insistás"

En eso tenía razón: ni toda la insistencia del mundo haría que tus sentimientos cambiaran. Nunca.

"Así que eso te deja dos opciones: aceptás que tu hijo está enamorado de una japonesa, te alegrás porque haya encontrado la felicidad y te olvidás del asunto este de que 'los latinos sólo se reproducen con latinos' – como si fuéramos perros y no seres humanos -…"

Te gustaba esa opción. Esa era la opción que pensabas tu mamá elegiría al escucharte hablar de Michelle, al verte con la ilusión brillando en los ojos, al verte actuar afectuosamente con ella, al oír tus palabras describiendo cómo su amor te había salvado, cómo te había devuelto a la vida luego de que cayeras en ese oscuro pozo que es la depresión.

"… o tu segunda opción es seguir aferrada a tu idea ridícula de que tu mundo debe ser una perfecta comunidad latina, católica, apostólica, romana. Y eso es _imposible_, mamá"

Apretaste los dientes por reflejo, como y casi hiciste involuntariamente un gesto para pedirle a tu hermana que se callara, que dejara de hablar. Martina estaba metiéndose en terreno que no debería haber tocado al mencionar la religión. No estabas seguro de a dónde quería llegar con todo eso, pero por la mirada de tus padres, tenías la certeza de que probablemente acabarían en mal puerto. La religión no es un tópico del que pueda hablarse con tus padres, no sin meterse en problemas, porque ambos tienen la mente muy cerrada cuando se trata de eso.

"Es utópico pensar que eso se puede sostener, porque tu mundo está dentro de otro mundo mucho más grande, con otras razas y credos dando vueltas por ahí, mezclándose unas con las otras y compartiendo sus culturas. Anthony no va a ser ni el primer ni el último hombre que se case con una mujer de diferente origen étnico. El mundo no va a acabarse porque un hijo tuyo se haya enamorado de una japonesa; el sol va a seguir saliendo por el mismo lugar todas las mañanas, va a ocultarse todas las tardes, la Tierra va a seguir girando sobre su eje, y Gardel va a seguir cantando cada día mejor" cambió el tono de voz por uno mucho más sombrío "La única que va a sufrir, la única que va a amargarse, vas a ser vos, y lo más triste es que como consecuencia vas a amargarnos a todos nosotros. Tenés que entender que hay cosas que escapaban a tu control..."

Estabas de pie junto a tu madre, a escaso medio centímetro tu hombro del de ella, y podías sentir su cuerpo totalmente tenso, podías escuchar su corazón latiendo contra su pecho. El aspecto que tenía era de aturdimiento; jamás hubiera esperado ser atacada así por su hija, tan de golpe, tan de repente, simplemente porque a tu hermana se le ocurrió salir en tu defensa de una manera tan agresiva, simplemente porque tu hermana – la siempre perfecta – tuvo la necesidad de sucumbir a la presión y estallar justo ahora.

"Tu mente cerrada nos causa a tus hijos muchas inseguridades, temores y angustias que una madre no debería generar"

Esa acusación era demasiado fuerte, y por lo blanco que se puso tu papá, te diste cuenta que él la juzgaba tan fuerte como vos.

"La única religión que existe no es la católica; de hecho, creo que es buen momento de que se enteren: yo soy luterana"

Aquello definitivamente les cayó a tus padres como un baldazo de agua helada. No creés que ninguno se hubiera estado esperando una revelación como aquella, especialmente después de haber pasado años educándolos en una determinada fe y con ciertas creencias (no es que vos seas católico fanático también: simplemente creés en Dios, en la Biblia, en Jesús, pero tampoco vas a misa como tu madre todos los días a las siete de la mañana).

No podías comprender por qué a tu hermana se le había ocurrido justo ése de entre todos los momentos para empezar a arrojar piedras, y definitivamente tus papás tampoco.

"Las mujeres no son más o menos dignas y respetables por esperar a perder la virginidad después del matrimonio o decidir hacerlo antes" siguió, y podías percibir por dónde venía la mano ahora, e incluso en tu entumecimiento y cansancio el instinto te recomendó que estuvieras listo para agarrar a tu mamá en caso de que se desmayara (aunque si eso hubiera sucedido, hubiera sido demasiado típico de telenovela muy mal escrita) "Para vos y para mis hermanas quizá eso tenga sentido, pero para mí no. Sin embargo" continuó con la acusación "no pude hablarlo con vos cuando empecé a tener relaciones sexuales por miedo a tu reacción"

Cualquiera que conociera a tu mamá habría dicho que, si no le dio un infarto con eso, entonces su corazón está más fuerte que el de muchos. Tu hermana estaba tirando una 'noticia' tras otra: primero sus preferencias religiosas (que tu madre obviamente no aprobaría, porque para ella la fe católica es indiscutiblemente la única fe que debería profesar sus hijos), y luego semejante bombazo al decirle que no es virgen. Que una hija de tu madre haya perdido la virginidad antes del matrimonio para ella debe ser una deshorna tremenda, una puñalada por la espalda, una traición a los valores y enseñanzas que les inculcó (valores y tradiciones que vos pensaste tu madre solamente seguía defendiendo en este siglo, hasta que conociste a Michelle y vite que hay otras culturas, otras familias que comparten ideas similares sobre el tema).

Tu papá, sin embargo, estaba asombrado por la forma en que Martina había estallado, por cómo estaba dirigiéndose a su madre y el contenido de lo que decía, pero no pareció inmutarse cuando su hija menor mencionó el tema del sexo: él hace rato que se dio cuenta que Martina ya no es ninguna nena, y ha visto tantas cosas en su trabajo en el hospital que dudás algo del tema lo pueda sorprender.

Pero para tu mamá fue definitivamente una revelación fuerte, porque tuvo que dejarse caer en la silla más próxima. Su expresión era indescriptible, pero definitivamente no era laxa.

Tu hermana, sin embargo, siguió hablando como si nada:

"Tus estereotipos y expectativas son tantos y tan específicos que es imposible poder contentarte, y es frustrante. A veces me pregunto si de haber sido normal, común y corriente, con una inteligencia ordinaria, de no haber nacido con una condición especial, hubieras apoyado mi decisión de ir becada a Harvard, o si me hubieras influenciado como hiciste con Gabrielle, Eva y Fiona para que estudiara música o Medicina" no podés negar que varias veces vos te preguntaste lo mismo "¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que hay diversas formas de vivir la vida, que la verdad absoluta no es tuya?" era una pregunta retórica, claro, no esperaba que tu mamá contestara (dudás que tu mamá hubiera podido contestar: estaba demasiado impactada como para articular palabra alguna) "Los únicos en esta casa que vemos más allá de eso somos Anthony y yo, pero siempre que queremos poner nuestra voluntad sobre la tuya, surgen estas discusiones que nos dejan a todos sintiéndonos mal. No podés decirnos cómo vivir nuestra vida, mamá" bajó el tono de voz, pero siguió hablando con la misma firmeza "No podés decirnos qué religión profesar, a quién amar, qué hacer o cómo hacerlo. Podés aconsejarnos, y bienvenidos sean tus consejos y opiniones, siempre vamos a respetarlos porque sos nuestra madre… Pero cuando Dios hizo el cuarto mandamiento no creo que haya tenido en mente que los padres debían decidir todo por los hijos, y los hijos simplemente limitarse a obedecer sin chistar" Martina dejó escapar un largo suspiro "No sólo los católicos van al cielo, mamá, y a diferencia de lo que vos pensás, yo no creo que el sexo antes del matrimonio sea malo y me condene al infierno. Tampoco creo en toda esa estupidez medieval de que los latinos deben casarse con latinos y tener hijos con sangre latina para preservar su origen y mantener las raíces puras" agregó, echándote a vos un rápido vistazo.

El silencio volvió a situarse sobre la cocina, pero no duró más que unos pocos segundos:

"Bienvenida al siglo XXI, mamá" Martina anunció con tono agridulce ": tu hija aquí presenta hace rato que ya no es virgen, desde los doce años decidí que el catolicismo no es lo mío y adopté otra creencia, y tu hijo – a quien admiro por haberse atrevido a hablar de sus sentimientos tan abierta y honestamente sabiendo que de todos modos no ibas a entrar en razón por muy sincero que fuera – va a casarse con una japonesa, y probablemente dentro de tres o cuatro años te den nietos con facciones asiáticas. Siglo XXI, mamá: los matrimonios inter-raciales son un hecho, y nunca mataron a nadie. La diversidad es realmente algo que debería celebrarse"

Y ante la estupefacción de todos, antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar ante tan inesperado ataque verbal, mientras tu papá le ponía a tu mamá una mano en el hombro y tu mamá se agarraba la cabeza con las manos como si el Apocalipsis hubiera llegado, Martina se dirigió a la puerta, tomó el pomo, y antes de abrirlo se volteó para mirarlos a los tres una vez más y agregar una última cosa:

"Ah, y ya que estamos siendo todos muy honestos y poniendo las cartas boca arriba sobre la mesa, les voy avisando las noticias de último momento: Kiefer y yo vamos a comprar un departamento para convivir un tiempo antes de casarnos" suspiró; daba la sensación de que acababa de sacarse de encima un peso que venía cargando desde hacía mucho, daba la sensación de que la presión del fin de semana y de la situación en general le habían servidor para hallar el instante propicio para perder el control y desahogarse como nunca antes.

"Martina…" el nombre de su hija apenas abandonó los labios de tu madre, cuando la chica cerró la puerta detrás de sí y desapareció tan súbitamente como había entrado un rato atrás, cuando tu mamá estaba sirviendo el café y vos todavía tenías algo de esperanza de que aceptaran a Michelle a pesar de sus diferencias.

"¿Ves el ejemplo que estás dándole a tu hermana con tu comportamiento, Anthony?" estalló tu madre de pronto, hecha un manojo de nervios, aún impactada, aún en estado de shock, sin poder comprender – al igual que vos – de dónde había venido ese ataque de sinceridad que le dio a tu hermana "Ella no era así antes, nunca se hubiera atrevido a hablarme de esa forma…"

"Martina llevaba tiempo conteniéndose, en algún momento iba a tener que explotar" dijiste cortantemente, con ánimos de terminar con eso de una buena vez por todas "Yo fui sincero con vos, mamá, traté de ser tan honesto como posible sin herirte en ninguna forma. Tal vez Martina se pasó un poco de la raya con algunas de las cosas que dijo" reconociste, porque no reconocerlo hubiera estado mal "pero creo que es preferible la verdad a las mentiras, aunque a veces la verdad duela mucho"

Estabas hablando por experiencia propia, obviamente: a vos te dolía haberte dado cuenta que era verdad que tus padres valorarían más sus raíces y la preservación de las costumbres que tu felicidad.

Abriste la boca para dar las buenas noches, pero tu madre interpretó tus intenciones, y cortó por lo sano antes de que pudieras mover otro músculo:

"¿Adónde vas, Anthony?" increpó "No terminamos de hablar todavía" se notaba visiblemente lo alterada que estaba, se notaba visiblemente que tu papá estaba tratando de mantenerse calmado y en pie, porque sus pobres nervios no aguantaban más después de esos tres días cargados de emociones tan fuertes "Que tu hermana haya tenido ese estallido y yo me haya quedado muda debido a la sorpresa no significa que a vos vaya a permitirte…"

"Mamá" la interrumpiste "ya dije todo lo que querías decirles, y no creo que queda algo que vos puedas agregar que a mi vaya a hacerme bien escuchar" estabas hablándole con calma y con respeto, y con resignación: de nada servía quedarse para discutir sobre lo ya discutido "Quizá tanto vos como yo necesitemos tiempo para pensar y repensar algunas cosas, sopesar otras… No lo sé" admitiste "Sólo sé que mis sentimientos no van a cambiar, y que no voy a dejar a Michelle por ningún motivo. Les guste o no, voy a pedirle que se case tengo dudas de que es el amor de mi vida. Es ella o ninguna. No quiero a nadie más, no quiero a ninguna otra, nunca voy a poder querer a ninguna otra. Es ella o ninguna. Espero que el tiempo los ayude a entender eso. Nunca estuve tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida, nunca estuve tan convencido, tan decidido"

"Anthony…" tu madre llamó tu nombre otra vez.

Pero no ibas a quedarte.

Estabas exhausto. Esos últimos tres días te habían dejado destruido. No podías afrontar otro _round_,no podías soportar otra discusión.

Ya no quedaba nada que decir.

"Estoy muy cansado, emocional y físicamente" te excusaste "Y sé que ustedes también" agregaste "Lamento mucho toda esta discusión, de verdad, pero ciertas cosas ya no podía callarlas, mamá" te disculpaste, aunque en realidad no lo sentías: estabas más ligero luego de haber podido expresarte.

"¿Vos también pensás que tengo la mente cerrada y que a mis hijos sólo les genero angustia?" inquirió ella casi desafiante, pero con la voz tomada por la emoción y en un tono suave.

"A pesar de este desacuerdo, a pesar de que me duele muchísimo, sigo pensando que sos una madre ejemplar" dijiste con sinceridad "y sé que nunca desearías para nosotros algo que supieras va a hacernos mal" tomaste sus manos entre las tuyas por un instante, y te invadió una sensación agridulce, mezcla de la bronca que te provocaba la situación, la decepción, el dolor, la desilusión y el amor que obviamente no vas a dejar de sentir por tu mamá "Quizá lo que necesitás es poder ver que _esto_ no va a hacerme mal, que esto me hace bien"

Te dirigiste a la puerta. Tus padres de pie uno junto al otro te observaron, y justo antes de asir el picaporte, te diste la vuelta para decirles una última cosa:

"Lo que me hace mal es que no estés feliz por mí"

Cuando saliste buscaste a Martina por la sala de estar o en el descanso de las escaleras, y fue en este último lugar donde la encontraste. Prácticamente habías tenido que arrastrar los pies, que te pesaban como el plomo, y no aguantabas más, pero precisabas cruzar con ella dos o tres palabras antes de irte a la cama, y era evidente que ella pensaba lo mismo, porque se había quedado aguardando.

"Gracias por defenderme, hermanita, aunque no hacía falta" le dijiste, acariciando su cabeza como solías hacer cuando ella era chiquitita y se sentaba al lado tuyo para leerte los cuentos que escribía.

"Desahogarme me vino bien" confesó "Lo necesitaba hacía tiempo, y honestamente esto" estaba refiriéndose a todo en general y a nada en particular "fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Precisaba finalmente soltar mis cadenas. Era eso o que me estallara la cabeza" suspiró "Al menos así les di algo más de que preocuparse en lugar de estar planeando cómo lavarte la cabeza para que dejes a Michelle" rió amargamente, pero a vos el comentario no te hizo mucha gracia.

"Hora de ir a dormir, hermanita" dijiste con las pocas fuerzas que te quedaban.

"Hora de ir a dormir" coincidió.

Un largo fin de semana estaba llegando a su fin.

Y aún ni siquiera estaba cerca de ese fin al que se aproximaba.

* * *

Abriste la puerta despacio, procurando no hacer ruido; en caso de que en la espera se hubiera quedado dormida, no querías despertarla. Necesitaba descansar, lo necesitaba tanto como vos, especialmente porque su cuerpo se encontraba adolorido y atravesando una clase de procesos sobre los que has oído hablar lo suficiente como para entender que distan mucho de ser placenteros y guardan cierto parecido con métodos de tortura.

Las luces estaban apagadas, el cuarto sumido en la penumbra. Divisaste su silueta, pequeñita y de aspecto frágil. Estaba acostada en la cama, hecha un ovillo, con las rodillas al pecho y sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, como si estuviera tratando de infundirse algo de calor para aliviar un frío que debía ser interno, puesto que la calefacción estaba encendida.

Tus ojos la observaron con dulzura, y una oleada de ternura recorrió tu cuerpo, causando que tu corazón se salteara un latido.

¿Cómo podían ellos pretender que renunciaras a la personita más parecida a un ángel que pudiste haber hallado sobre la faz de la Tierra? ¿Cómo pretendían ellos que renunciaras a la mujer que te hace feliz simplemente porque no es de tu misma raza? ¿Cómo pretendían ellos que renunciaras al amor de tu vida por la loca y absurda idea de la necesidad de preservar la sangre pura y las raíces intactas?

Reprimiste un suspiro. Cerraste la puerta tan despacio como la habías abierto, y la habitación quedó en oscuridad total.

Lo único que querías en ese momento era yacer a su lado por el resto de la noche, olvidar todo lo dicho durante ese día, llenar esos silencios que dolieron con el sonido de su corazón latiendo contra el tuyo, aliviar la pena contemplando su rostro de muñequita de porcelana, besar sus párpados cerrados, callar esas palabras hirientes que quieren seguir reproduciéndose en tus oídos como ecos filosos con el sonido de su respiración, imaginar el futuro que pueden construir juntos, hasta finalmente sucumbir al cansancio físico y caer dormido, con su cuerpo anidado en tus brazos.

Querías desconectar la cabeza, querías dejar de pensar, querías ponerte en blanco, querías acallar las voces que seguían martillando tus sienes con retazos de lo que tus padres te habían dicho, que volvían desde los remotos confines de tu mente para atacarte y torturarte, recordándote que tu familia te había desilusionado cuando más necesitabas que ellos te apoyaran y se pusieran felices por vos.

Te acercaste a la cama, y de pie junto a ella acariciaste su frente muy despacio con el dorso de tu mano. Tenía el cabello húmedo, los bucles recogidos con una bandita elástica. Seguramente había tomado una ducha antes de cambiar sus ropas por el pijama (un sweater tuyo y un jogging muy gastado color azul que le queda gigante).

Se te ocurrió que un buen baño de agua caliente te sentaría bien, te ayudaría a relajar tus músculos, a desprenderte de toda la adrenalina, bronca, furia y dolor acumulados. En un fluido movimiento te quitaste los zapatos, los dejaste a un costado junto a los de ella, y tomaste del bolso tu pijama, que Michelle había doblado prolijamente antes de empacar con el resto de las cosas.

Te quedaste bajo el chorro de agua hirviendo durante más de cuarenta minutos, sentado en el suelo blanco de la bañera, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la espalda contra la pared cubierta de azulejos. Memorias recientes que se te antojaban lejanas y pertenecientes a otra vida ocurrida siglos atrás te atacaban, y vos te ibas en esfuerzos por quitarlas del camino, por empujarlas lejos, por hacerlas desaparecer. Poner la mente en blanco no estaba dando resultado alguno, porque ese blanco entonces se convertía en el lienzo perfecto para que pinceles cargados de angustia, miedos y decepción se movieran sobre él y dibujaran el retrato de tu amargura. Estabas enloqueciendo, hasta que se te ocurrió que, si el pasado más reciente ya es candidato a convertirse en un pasado amedrentador, entonces quizá lo conveniente sería tratar de empalidecerlo con planes para el futuro.

Planes para el futuro, eso fue lo que impidió que te ahogaras en el dolor punzante que desde el viernes te acompañaba, mientras esa noche de domingo bajo el agua caliente rogabas por deshacerte de los restos de un fin de semana que te había afectado en demasiados niveles.

Durante un largo rato no hiciste más que imaginar ese futuro que te esperaría junto a ella, ese futuro brillante y lleno de pequeñas cosas mágicas salpicando la cotidianeidad de la vida. Un futuro que no se hallaba muy lejano al presente, un futuro que podía comenzar en cualquier momento, todo dependiendo de cuándo y cómo decidieras pedirle que se casara con vos.

De tu cabeza se apoderó ese pensamiento, tomando forma con más y más fuerza a medida que tus heridas comenzaban lo que sería un lento proceso de cicatrización. De tu cabeza se apoderó un único pensamiento: comenzar a trabajar para construir cuanto antes lo que sabías sería lo más lindo de tu vida, lo más lindo de tu futuro, y dejar atrás cualquier cosa que te haya sucedido en el pasado, todo lo que en el pasado te hizo mal.

Nunca pensaste que para el final de este domingo horrible, gris y lluvioso tendrías grabada a fuego en tu mente el día y la hora en la que le propondrías matrimonio, pero cuando tu mano envolvió el reluciente grifo de plata para cerrar el agua que durante casi una hora había estado cayendo sobre tu cuerpo adolorido y cansado, te sentías muchísimo mejor, y tus heridas lastimaban un poquitito menos. La idea del futuro que empezarías a construir pronto había ayudado mucho a que te relajaras, y de hecho una o dos veces habías sonreído genuinamente para vos mismo, cada vez que una idea brillante o romántica cruzaba tu cabeza, reemplazando la tensión y la amargura por algo lindo a lo que aferrarse para seguir contra todo, incluso sin el viento a favor y con la tempestad en su máximo apogeo.

Al salir del baño, tus ojos se fijaron en Michelle, quien seguía acurrucada a un costado de la cama, sólo que despierta. Sonrió con dulzura al verte, y con la misma dulzura devolviste la sonrisa; cuando te recostaste a su lado enseguida un cuerpo se amoldó al otro con total naturalidad, e instintivamente respiraste hondo para inhalar el perfume que el champú y el acondicionador siempre dejan en sus rulos.

"Perdón" susurraste en su oído, al tiempo que tus brazos envolvían su figura, atrayéndola más hacia vos, hasta quedar completamente pegados. Tu cabeza y su cabeza reposaban sobre la misma almohada, que se hundía bajo el peso de ambas, y estaban tan cerca que las puntas de sus narices se tocaban "No me di cuenta que el ruido de la ducha iba a despertarte"

Enterró su rostro en el hueco entre tu hombro y tu cuello por un momento, antes de contestar en un susurro ahogado por tu piel, sobre la que estaban presionando sus labios:

"No estaba dormida en realidad, estaba medio adormecida. Sabés que no puedo dormir sin vos"

"Yo tampoco puedo dormir sin vos" sonreíste débilmente; al menos conservabas la capacidad de sonreír después de toda la tristeza vivida momentos atrás. O quizá _su_ capacidad para hacerte sonreír por cualquier motivo, por el simple hecho de ser _ella_ y de elegir estar ahí con vos cuando podría estar en cualquier otro sitio, es mucho más fuerte que el dolor "¿Cómo te sentís?" preguntaste con el mismo tono de voz dulce y bajo.

"Bien"

Estaba mintiendo. La conocés en tanta profundidad, que podés saber enseguida cuando no está diciendo la verdad; la mayor parte del tiempo sí lo hace, pero algunas veces recurre a mentiritas piadosas para evitarte a vos problemas o preocupaciones, y cuando eso sucede, te das cuenta enseguida, con la misma facilidad con la que ella se dio cuenta que mentías ese día en el que le dijiste que la muela te dolía muy poco, cuando la realidad era que volabas de fiebre.

"No me mientas, Michelle" la retaste con ternura "¿Cómo te sentís?" preguntaste otra vez.

Levantó la cabeza, y sus ojos volvieron a estar a la altura de los tuyos. Estaban vidriosos y en ellos podía verse el mismo cansancio que se dibujaba en sus delicadas facciones.

"Me siento mal" acabó por confesar con timidez.

"¿Qué te duele?" con el dorso de una de tus manos acariciaste sus mejillas y luego sentiste su frente, para cerciorarte de que no tuviera temperatura alta.

"La panza y la cabeza"

"¿Tomaste otro analgésico?"

"Sí. En un ratito va a hacer efecto"

El silencio cayó en la habitación. Aguzaste tus sentidos para escuchar bien el sonido de su respiración y cerciorarte de que no fuera dificultosa o irregular; te concentraste en sentir sus palpitaciones, para asegurarte de que no tuviera taquicardia. No tenía fiebre, su pulso era normal.

Estabas molido, no había músculo de tu anatomía que no se sitiera como si acabaran de pasarlo por encima varias veces con una aplanadora, pero te rehusabas a cerrar los ojos y deslizarte dentro de la negrura de tu consciencia.

Ella se sentía mal, y no querías dejarla sola.

Tus párpados se cerraban bajo su propio peso, pero no querías quedarte dormido hasta que ella no se durmiera primero, y aún así vaticinaste que probablemente te costaría aguantar cuarenta minutos sin despertarte sobresaltado después de conciliado el sueño; pasarías la noche entera adormilado, chequeando a cada rato que no levantara temperatura, listo para contenerla y cuidarla en caso de que le agarran dolores muy fuertes en el estómago o ganas de vomitar.

Pero no parecía que ella fuera a quedarse dormida pronto. Lo exhausta que estaba era evidente, su aspecto no era diferente del tuyo, pero al igual que vos hacía un visible esfuerzo para que sus ojos no se cerraran, para que el cansancio que llevaba encima de sus hombros no terminara de aplastarla bajo su terrible peso. El movimiento de la yema de sus dedos sobre tu cabeza era apenas perceptible, pero podías sentir su mano bajando y subiendo lentamente por tu nuca, provocando un cosquilleo que no hacía más que adormecerte.

Durante un largo rato frotaste su espalda, dibujando círculos con la palma de tu mano, luego cerrando la mano en un puño para masajear suavemente las zonas tensas con tus nudillos, tratando de que sus músculos se aflojaran y ella se relajara. La ternura de la situación al menos ayudaba a que tu mente no fuera invadida por recuerdos de la conversación mantenida por tus padres y a mantener la angustia a raya.

Sin embargo, pasada una media hora, empezaste a preocuparte. Ella seguía recostada a tu lado, su rostro a escaso medio centímetro del tuyo, sus manos acariciando tu cabeza, sus ojos abiertos mirándote con dulzura, el insomnio presentándose con una fuerza mayor al cansancio.

Estaba empezando a preocuparte que, en su estado, aún siguiera despierta. Cualquier ser humano que hubiera tenido que pasar un fin de semana como ese, hubiera caído rendido el segundo después de estrellar el cuerpo contra el colchón. Pero ella no. Sus ojos seguían abiertos, y cada vez que sus párpados se cerraban, hacía el esfuerzo de despabilarse. Quizá el calmante no había hecho efecto, se te ocurrió, y eran los dolores los que la despertaban, pero descartaste esa idea rápidamente. No era algo físico lo que le impedía conciliar el sueño, era algo mucho más profundo, algo que estaba haciéndole daño a su corazón, algo que estaba preocupándola.

"Necesitás dormir, Michelle" susurraste con un tono de voz impregnado de dulzura, sin dejar de mover tu mano sobre su espalda "Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para volver a casa"

"¿Estás seguro de que no querés que nos quedemos unos días más, para que puedas pasar tiempo con tu papá?" preguntó. Su ofrecimiento era sincero, y sabías que en caso de que tu respuesta fuera la de hacer un cambio de planes, ella lo entendería; quería volver a Los Angeles tanto como vos, pero hubieras puesto las manos en el fuego a que, de haberle pedido demorar el viaje hasta el jueves o viernes, ella hubiera hecho gustosa el sacrificio, sólo para poder cuidarte, sólo para acompañarte.

Pero quedarte sólo les causaría más daño, tanto a vos como a ella. Quedarte acabaría haciendo que te estallara la cabeza. Quedarte no hubiera sido una elección sana, y si había algo que necesitabas más que nunca era recuperar tu sanidad antes de que el tiempo corriera por entre tus manos, el lunes siguiente llegara y te vieras obligado a regresar a eso que llaman 'normalidad', ese mundo real donde la magia sigue presente pero se mezcla con una dosis fuerte de responsabilidades, pesos que cargar y un trabajo que realizar sin que lo personal interfiera.

"Sí, bebé, estoy seguro" respondiste, con tus labios presionando contra su frente.

"Tony, si necesitás quedarte más tiempo en Chicago, yo voy a entenderlo" Michelle insistió "Y si para que las cosas sean menos incómodas y más fáciles preferirías que yo me volviera a Los Angeles primero, también voy a entenderlo. Simplemente tenés que pedírmelo, yo no voy a enojarme. Yo quiero lo que sea mejor para vos. Voy a hacer lo que sea mejor para vos"

Su ofrecimiento era sincero, y no hacía más que demostrar que su amor por vos es incondicional y sólido, más incondicional y sólido que cualquier otra cosa en tu vida. Instintivamente la abrazaste un poco más fuerte. Sus palabras te habían conmovido muchísimo, pero no hicieron que cambiaras de opinión en lo absoluto. Ya habías tomado una decisión, a la cual en realidad no te había costado tanto llegar, porque tenías en claro _qué_ era _lo mejor para vos_, y definitivamente lo mejor para vos no era quedarte en Chicago, con tus padres mirándote como si fueras un traidor a la sangre y hubieras cometido un pecado mortal.

"Quiero volver a casa, Michelle" aseguraste nuevamente, buscando convencerla de que no necesitabas meditar las cosas o tener en cuenta opciones, porque de todas ellas sólo una te interesaba, y era la de subirte a ese avión que partía a California la mañana siguiente "Quiero que _volvamos_ a casa, los dos. Eso va a ser lo mejor para mí: volver a casa con vos"

Algo en tu tono de voz debió haberte delatado. Algo en tus palabras debió haberte delatado. Algo en la forma en que la abrazabas, como si temieras que se fuera, que desapareciera, que se evaporara, o que súbitamente alguien apareciera para arrancarla de tu lado, debe haberte delatado. Algo en tu mirada debe haberte delatado. Algo en la aprehensión con la que afirmaste estar seguro de querer irte debió haberte delatado.

Por eso lo siguiente que se escapó de tus labios fue una afirmación seguida de una pregunta retórica:

"Discutiste con tus papás, ¿no es cierto?"

De pronto sentiste una oleada de bronca recorrerte de arriba a abajo. ¿Acaso era culpa eso que empapaba su voz? ¿Acaso ella se sentía culpable por la situación en la que habían quedado enredados tus padres y vos? Lo que menos querías era que ella pensara que debía cargar ese peso sobre sus hombros; jamás se te hubiera cruzado por la cabeza culparla, o considerarla de modo alguno responsable por nada de lo que aconteció este fin de semana entre tu familia y vos. Son tus padres los que están equivocados. Son tus padres los que te lastiman con sus actitudes y posturas. Ella es la que te salva de morirte ahogado en la decepción. Ella es la que hace que todo valga la pena, y no tenía de qué sentirse culpable, porque ella no era culpable de nada.

Te hubiera gustado poder mentirle, para protegerla. Te hubiera gustado poder decirle que todo estaba bien, que no habían discutido, que todo iba a arreglarse, que todo iba a encaminarse a su debido tiempo. Te hubiera gustado ahorrarle el daño que le causaría saber la verdad. Pero a ella no podías mentirle; te conoce demasiado bien, puede leerte como nunca nadie antes pudo, puede darse cuenta cuando estás ocultando algo. Además, en parte necesitabas decirle lo que había ocurrido, por varios motivos: para empezar, tu relación con Michelle está basada en la honestidad; en segundo lugar, precisabas ayudarla a entender que sin importar lo que sucediera, lo que te dijeran, lo que opinaran, vos serías incapaz de dejarla, de reemplazarla o abandonarla; y en tercer lugar, había una parte de tu alma que estaba llorando a gritos para ser desahogada.

"Sí, Michelle" contestas finalmente, y luego agregaste "Pero no tiene importancia. Yo no puedo cambiar su forma de pensar, y ellos no pueden cambiar lo que yo siento" suspiraste, buscando la forma correcta de resumir en palabras lo acontecido "Discutimos un buen rato y llegamos a un callejón sin salida. Estoy decepcionado y desilusionado, no lo voy a negar, pero no tiene importancia, mi vida"

"Sé que a vos no te importa, pero me angustia mucho que nuestra relación te traiga problemas con tu familia" tragó con dificultad "No puedo evitarlo; me hace mal saber que estoy causando peleas entre ustedes, me hace mal saber que discutiste con tus padres por mí. No quiero que por culpa mía estés en esta posición, entre la espalda y la pared"

Suspiraste otra vez. Te resultaba angustiante que piense que es ella la que estuvo empujándote hacia el precipicio, cuando en realidad si no caíste fue enteramente por su soporte.

"Michelle, para empezar, no es tu culpa que yo esté entre la espalda y la pared; vos nunca me pediste que eligiera entre mi familia o nuestra relación, y sé que jamás me pedirías algo así porque me amás demasiado como para alguna vez causarme daño" hiciste una pausa, dándole tiempo para asimilar las palabras, para que calaran hondo y la envolvieran, para que su significado causara efecto "Mi madre tiene algunos conceptos muy equivocados sobre lo que podría hacerme feliz, y cuando traté de hacerla entrar en razón solamente se negó aún más e insistió en empujarme hacia el borde del precipicio, siguió jalando los hilos hasta que encontró el correcto para hacerme estallar, y tuve que ponerle un punto final a la discusión antes de que se fuera de mis manos. Si hay alguien que está empecinada en verme entre la espada y la pared, es ella, no vos" concluiste "La que me pidió que eligiera entre mi familia y el amor de mi vida fue ella; vos no hiciste más que cuidarme durante estos dos días y probarme que te quedarías conmigo ayudándome a atravesar cualquier dificultad" besaste sus párpados antes de continuar hablando con el mismo tono de voz cargado de todas las emociones que fluían dentro tuyo "Para mi eso vale más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, y tiene muchísimo más peso que cualquier opinión que mi familia tenga" seguiste "Mi mamá está siendo muy injusta con vos, está obligándote a caminar sobre vidrio roto, y vos no te merecés eso"

No, claro que no se merece eso. No se merecía nada de la angustia que tuvo que soportar ese fin de semana. No se merecía que la juzgaran sin siquiera darle una oportunidad, que la catalogaran sin darse la chance de conocerla. No se merecía que la compararan con Nina automáticamente por el simple hecho de que también pertenece al mundo de la CTU, al cual tu familia le gusta hacer principal responsable de todos tus problemas. No se merecía que la discriminaran casi con la misma crueldad que esos nenes cuando ella era una criaturita que solamente quería tener amigos con los que jugar en el recreo, una criaturita que sólo deseaba sentirse integrada. No se merecía tener que cargar ese peso extra sobre los hombros al tiempo que debía luchar para mantenerse ella en pie, y mantenerte en pie a vos, cuando bajo las garras del dolor estabas hundiéndote en un pozo sin fin, enfrentándote a un agujero negro que amenazaba con tragarte.

"Ella no te quiere en mi vida" admitiste con un nudo en la garganta "pero yo no podría imaginar cómo sería vivir sin vos" tu tono se suavizó hasta convertirse en menos que un murmullo "Yo no querría vivir más si no pudiera tenerte. Michelle, no hay cosa sobre esta Tierra que Dios haya creado que pueda separarme de vos, y eso incluye a mi familia" acunaste su rostro entre tus manos, listo para limpiar con tus pulgares las lágrimas que sabías rodarían por sus mejillas al caer de sus ojos cuando escuchara las palabras que tenías para decirle "Ellos son mi propia sangre, pero vos sos la otra mitad de mi alma. Michelle, vos y yo nacimos para acabar juntos; si mi familia esperaba otra cosa, entonces lo lamento mucho por ellos, pero no voy a renunciar a vos"

Rozaste tus labios contra los suyos, pero no pudiste profundizar el beso un poco más porque una sola palabra que escapó de tus labios hizo que te detuvieras:

"Perdón" murmuró. Era visible que estaba tratando de contener un ataque de llanto; sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer, podías sentir sus manos temblar sobre tu espalda, y ella tiritaba.

Michelle siempre siente que tiene que pedir perdón por todo, y francamente vos odiás escucharla pedir perdón por cosas que no son culpa suya.

La primera vez que se besaron - en ese pasillo oscuro y desierto, a altas horas de la madrugada, en medio de la crisis y el caos -, no pudiste ir tan lento como te hubiera gustado, en parte porque el deseo te llevó a intensificar las cosas, pero también porque escucharla repetir inconteniblemente 'perdón' te hacía mal, te dolía, porque te llevaba a pensar que estabas fallando en demostrarle lo mucho que la amás y lo mucho que te importa, te dolía porque pensabas que pedía perdón por expresar sentimientos no recíprocos (por eso te esforzaste en que ese beso no dejara lugar a más dudas, te esforzaste para que ese beso borrara cualquier duda que pudiera haber llegado a tener dando vueltas en su cabecita; y si Carrie no lo hubiera interrumpido, probablemente habrías seguido esforzándote otro largo rato).

Cuando intentó prepararte el desayuno esa mañana en la que vos dormías profundamente como si te hubieran dado un sedante para caballos porque la medicina para el dolor de muela te había dejado noqueado, no dejaba de disculparse mientras lloraba con el rostro enterrado en tu pecho y repetía una y otra vez que era una falla, una decepción.

En otra oportunidad rompió un plato en tu casa, mientras estaba secando la vajilla después de lavarla. También empezó a balbucear disculpás desesperada, y no se detuvo hasta que la abrazaste y le dijiste que no había por qué angustiarse, que era un plato roto, que había sido un accidente, que lo que más te importaba era que ella no se hubiera cortado con los pedazos de porcelana que saltaron por todas partes. La sentaste sobre la mesada, barriste el piso, y luego revisaste las plantas de sus pies para cerciorarte de que no se hubiera hecho daño. Con una sonrisa agridulce te había pedido perdón por no poder dejar de decir 'perdón', y mientras vos continuabas lavando los vasos y los cubiertos, te contó que de chica se acostumbró a pedir disculpas por todo: cuando sin querer hacía ruido y su mamá se despertaba de una de las largas siestas que tomaba debido a los efectos del alcohol, cuando rompía algo por accidente, cuando a los seis años ponía la radio para bailar y su abuela se enojaba porque le gustaba el silencio… Esa tarde pusiste un CD de Queen a un volumen que no debe haberles causado gracia a los vecinos que querían disfrutar de la paz del domingo, y le enseñaste a bailar _Crazy little thing called love_ en el medio de la cocina de tu departamento, queriendo reparar un poco algunas de esas heridas ondas que lleva desde su infancia, y llenar el vacío que debe haber dejado en su alma crecer en una casa donde reinaba el silencio y no había música.

"¿Por qué me pedís perdón?" preguntaste en un susurro, tratando de hallar la respuesta en tus ojos "Ya te dije que tenés que sacarte esa costumbre, Michelle" tus labios se demoraron en su frente una vez más "¿Por qué tendrías que pedirme perdón?"

"Por no ser lo que ellos esperaban" su respuesta fue murmurada con timidez y voz temblorosa por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para impedir que las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos rebalsaran y empaparan su rostro (y por ende tus manos, que seguían acunándolo) "Lo lamento mucho, Tony…"

La interrumpiste antes de que pudiera seguir hablando:

"Yo no lo lamento, Michelle" aseguraste con voz dulce pero firme "Estoy feliz de que seas exactamente lo que sos: ni un detalle más ni un detalle menos. Mis ojos te ven absolutamente perfecta"

Necesitabas que entendiera eso, necesitabas que comenzara a asimilar de una buena vez por todas que para vos ella es _la única, _que para vos ella es absolutamente perfecta, con sus errores, sus defectos, sus manías, sus altibajos, con todo lo que lleva en su alma y en su corazón, con su pasado triste, con sus complejos, con su herencia genética. O es ella o es ninguna. Necesitabas que entendiera eso, necesitabas tratar de transmitir con palabras eso que – de no haber estado en casa de tus padres, de no haber estado exhausto, de no haber estado con dolores en todo el cuerpo – hubieras transmitido con besos largos y profundos, con caricias cada vez más hondas, con mimos. Necesitabas expresar tantas cosas con el lenguaje hablado, que dudabas existieran palabras suficientes para explicar todo lo que sentías en el corazón.

"Michelle, lo que ellos esperaban, a mi me tiene sin cuidado, realmente no tiene importancia" repetiste, sin dejar de mirar dentro de sus ojos, queriendo hundirte en esas dos órbitas color chocolate que en ese momento estaban empapadas "Tuve que esperar casi treinta y cinco años para sentir lo que es amor de verdad; y ahora sé que fuera consciente de ello o no, estaba esperándote a vos. Siempre, durante todos esos años, lo supiera o no, estuve esperándote a vos"

"Yo también estaba esperándote…" dijo con un hilo de voz.

"Sos mucho más de lo que podría haberme atrevido a imaginar o pedir, y definitivamente sos muchísimo más de lo que merezco" antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para replicar, la detuviste, sellando tus labios con uno de tus índices "No digas que soy demasiado bueno para vos, o que vos no sos perfecta, porque en mi opinión sí lo sos, en todo sentido. Ellos no pueden decir qué es mejor para mí, no pueden decidir con quién debo formar una familia, porque no les corresponde" seguiste, haciendo obvia referencia a tu familia "Yo ya tomé esa decisión" repasaste con tu pulgar la sonrisa que se dibujó automáticamente en sus facciones, volviéndolas mucho más hermosas "Ellos pueden disgustarse tanto como quieran si no sos lo que esperaban, pero a mi no me interesa. Yo te elegí a vos, te amo a vos, me enamoro de vos cada día un poquitito más, y te considero la personita más perfecta que existe en todo mi mundo" volviste a desparramar besos por sus mejillas "Me encanta que seamos tan distintos, porque podemos aprender mucho los dos. Imagináte qué aburrido sería si no tuviéramos nada que enseñarnos el uno al otro…"

"Sería muy aburrido" coincidió.

"Me gusta que tengamos orígenes diferentes. Si no fuera así, no tendría quien me enseñara a usar los palitos para comer el sushi… ¿Cómo es que se llaman?" fingiste no recordar el nombre para aflojar un poco la tensión y ayudarla a relajarse, y tu idea dio resultado, porque una pequeña carcajada se escapó por entre sus labios.

"_Hashi_" te dijo.

"Y si no tuviéramos orígenes distintos" seguiste, acomodando un par de buclecitos detrás de sus orejas "vos no conocerías todos los músicos latinos o comidas extranjeras que conocés ahora y que tanto te gustan"

"Es cierto" volvió a reír suavemente, acariciando tu espalda. Te dio gusto notar que sus manos ya no temblaban incontrolablemente como antes.

Decidiste seguir enlistando todas las cosas que te gusta sobre lo diverso de sus herencias culturales_

"Si no tuviéramos orígenes distintos, no habrías aprendido todas las palabras que ahora sabés en Castellano" te demoraste un instante para besarla otra vez antes de agregar ": Y yo no tendría alguien que me enseñe a decir cosas lindas en Japonés"

"Nunca te enseñé a decir cosas lindas en Japonés" no tardó en señalar, sonriendo con más ganas y enarcando una ceja.

"Podrías empezar ahora diciéndome que me amás" propusiste.

Sabés que lo domina casi a la perfección porque su abuela insistió en enseñarle desde pequeña (tal cual como a vos te enseñaron Español desde la cuna), pero nunca antes la escuchaste hablar en Japonés.

"Sólo si querés…" te apresuraste a decirle enseguida. No querías que se sintiera presionada a hacer algo que le diera vergüenza o con lo que no se sintiera cómoda.

Durante el par de segundos que tardó en susurrar las palabras en tu oído, te preocupaste pensando que tal vez no deberías haber mencionado el tema, que tal vez no deberías haberla puesto en esta posición, especialmente sabiendo lo terriblemente tímida que es y todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que estuvo en contacto con sus raíces (después de todo, su abuela murió seis años atrás, pero hacía bastante tiempo que Michelle le había dicho que no quería seguir aprendiendo cosas sobre la cultura japonesa porque en el colegio se burlaban de ella y de su origen). Temiste haber abierto una vieja herida, temiste haber causado dentro de ella alguna clase de daño, y estabas a punto de disculparte, cuando con una vocecita dulce y cargada de inocencia te regaló ese primer 'te amo' en un idioma que nunca habías escuchado antes.

"_Kimi o ai shiteru_" permanecieron durante unos segundos en silencio, con sus palabras aún flotando en el aire y el eco de ellas reproduciéndose en tu cabeza una y otra vez, queriendo grabarse a fuego ahí para siempre "Es la mejor forma que existe en Japonés para decirte que te amo muchísimo" explicó.

"_Kimi o_…" trataste de repetir la expresión, pero te trabaste.

"… _ai shiteru_" ella te ayudó a completar la frasecita.

"¿Ves?" besaste la punta de su nariz por la que debió ser la décima quinta vez "Si no te tuviera a vos - que fuiste criada con cosas de una cultura tan distinta de la mía -, si estuviera con una chica que creció rodeada de las mismas cosas que me rodearon a mi en mi infancia, me perdería de aprender mucho, sería muy aburrido, no tendríamos nada que enseñarnos el uno al otro. Por ejemplo, vos acabás de enseñarme y yo acabo de aprender que 'te amo' suena mucho mejor en Japonés que en Español"

Los dos rieron. El que dijo que la risa cura muchas cosas, tenía razón, definitivamente, porque de a poco esas heridas que te surcaban el alma y el corazón dolían menos, y podías ver en el brillo de sus ojos que ella también estaba sintiéndose mejor.

"A mi me gusta cómo suena cuando vos me decís a mí que me amás, sin importar el idioma" dijo, rodeando tu cintura con sus bracitos frágiles y enterrando otra vez su rostro en el hueco entre tu hombro y tu cuello para que no la vieras sonrojarse furiosamente cuando dijera: "¿Sabés que fuiste el primero y que sos el único al que alguna vez le dije esas dos palabras?"

"¿Qué dos palabras?" inquiriste a propósito, mientras tus manos subían y bajaban por su espalda, fingiendo aparente inocencia e ignorancia.

"No seas tonto" te retó. Luego reprimió un bostezo "Sabés a lo que me refiero"

"Vos fuiste la primera también, y vas a ser la _última _y la _única_" confesaste en su oído, como si estuvieras contándole un secreto muy importante.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de la tuya, esta vez para rozar ella sus labios contra tus labios.

"¿Sabés qué se me acaba de ocurrir?" instintivamente llevaste una de tus manos a su panza antes de seguir hablando "Cuando tengamos hijitos, vos podés enseñarles a hablar en Japonés, y yo puedo enseñarles a hablar en Español. Esa es otra cosa positiva respecto a nuestros orígenes distintos: nuestros hijos van a poder enriquecerse con dos culturas completamente diferentes pero una tan interesante como la otra"

Frotaste su estómago, dibujando círculos con la palma de tu mano, mientras que tus ojos estaban fijos en su sonrisa, que se había acentuado muchísimo más cuando mencionaste a los hijos que van a tener en el futuro (de acuerdo con tus planes, en un futuro no muy lejano).

"¿Por qué sonreís tanto?" inquiriste a propósito, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco más vos también.

Su rostro se puso aún más rojo que antes.

"Porque me gusta que hablemos de lo que vamos a hacer cuando tengamos hijitos" contestó con una timidez palpable "Vos podés cocinarles panqueques con _dulce de leche_, y _empanadas_" no pudiste evitar enternecerte al escuchar su acento cuando dijo esas palabras en español "… Y yo… bueno, yo no puedo cocinarles nada" dijo de pronto avergonzada.

Bajó la vista un poco para esquivar tu mirada, pero vos volviste a acariciar su mejilla con tu mano, y lentamente moviste su rostro hasta que quedó otra vez a la altura del tuyo.

"Me encantaría enseñarte a cocinar, si querés aprender" ofreciste, esperando que no sonara como una presión o una obligación. Porque si no quiere aprender a cocinar, _entonces vos no vas a poner objeción_; si así lo desea, puede pasar el resto de su existencia sin saber cómo poner agua a hervir para hacer arroz, y a vos no te va a importar. De hecho, va a ser un placer pasar el resto de tus días cocinado para ella.

"Me encantaría que me enseñaras" volvió a rozar despacio tus labios "Espero que no resulte en un desastre, y que cuando tratemos no se prenda fuego el departamento…"

Respondiste a su comentario con un chiste, lo cual te sorprendió hasta a vos mismo, porque luego de ese sábado y ese domingo amargos y dolorosos tenías dudas sobre cuándo volvería a saltar la chispa de tu habitual sentido del humor:

"¿Cuándo tratemos de hacer _qué_?, ¿cocinar o tener hijitos?"

Por toda respuesta esbozó otra de sus hermosas sonrisas, su rostro se tiñó de un rojo furioso, y enterró la cabeza otra vez en el hueco entre tu hombro y tu cuello para que no vieras lo sonrojada que se había puesto por tu comentario. Sin poder reprimir otra sonrisa (sonreír parecía costar cada vez menos, incluso si te dolía cada músculo y tenías el corazón estrujado de pena por todo lo sufrido en menos de setenta y dos horas), dejaste que tus brazos la estrecharan más fuerte, y le hablaste al oído con dulzura:

"¿Ves?: tenemos toda la vida por delante para enseñarnos cosas"

El silencio volvió a caer en la habitación. Ninguna luz había sido encendida, por lo que ambos estaban sumergidos en la más absoluta oscuridad. Los únicos ruidos que llegaban a tus oídos eran los de la lluvia azotando Chicago otra vez, la voz mental que dentro de tu cabeza rogaba que el agua no se convirtiera en nieve y eso causara complicaciones en el aeropuerto, su corazón latiendo contra el tuyo, y sus respiraciones acompasadas y rítmicas. Con una de tus manos dibujabas círculos en su espalda, frotando despacio, porque sabés que eso la relaja y la ayuda a quedarse dormida cuando el insomnio trata de hacerla su víctima; sin embargo, esa noche no estaba dando resultado, porque aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados, era evidente que seguía despierta.

Varios minutos después estabas a punto de preguntarle cómo se sentía, cuando – como si hubiera leído en tu pensamiento que estabas preocupado por ella -, llamó tu nombre con tono tímido y acongojado.

Al parecer esas risas que habían servido como remedio para la angustia habían ido perdiendo efecto, y ésta estaba volviendo a atacar otra vez con todas sus fuerzas.

"Tony…"

"¿Qué pasa, bebé?"

Tardó al menos unos sesenta segundos en contestar, y cuando lo hizo, desenterró la cabeza del hueco entre tu hombro y tu cuello y volvió a reposarla sobre la almohada, para que tus ojos y sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura, una mirada consumiéndose dentro de la otra, todos los sentimientos entre ustedes expresándose con el lenguaje de la piel, sin necesidad de que palabra alguna interviniera para que ella entendiera que vos estabas dispuesto a pasar toda la noche en vela calmando sus angustias y preocupaciones si era necesario, y para que vos entendieras que ella quería compartir otro pedacito de su corazón lastimado con vos, confiando en que sabrías cómo sanar las heridas.

"Tengo miedo de que toda una vida conmigo te cuesta tu familia" su voz tembló un poco, sus labios también temblaron, y temías que los restos de las lágrimas que había llorado quedaran nuevamente empapados si sucumbía al llanto otra vez "Tengo miedo de que tu familia sea el precio que tengas que pagar para que podamos pasar toda una vida juntos"

¿Sería ese el precio que tenías que pagar? No lo sabías. Te habías hecho esa pregunta varias veces, sí, pero no podías saberlo con certeza, no había forma de que supieras qué sucedería en el futuro, no había forma de qué supieras qué te deparaba el destino, qué les deparaba a los dos. No había forma de que supieras si con el tiempo tus padres recapacitarían, si cambiarían de opinión, si empezarían a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, desde otro punto de vista. No había forma de que supieras si, dentro de muchos años, al mirar hacia atrás llegarías a la conclusión de que la relación con tu familia fue el (alto) precio que tuviste que pagar a cambio de toda una vida de felicidad con ella.

Lo que sí sabías era que, en caso de verte obligado a llegar ese extremo, no dudarías un segundo en tomar la decisión, no tendrías que replantearte nada, no tendrías que reflexionar nada, no tendrías cuestionamiento alguno nublando tu juicio, no habría espadas de doble filo presionándote, porque escucharías claramente lo que tu corazón diría, y te quedarías con ella.

Necesitabas también que ella tuviera esa seguridad, que ella supiera eso, que supiera que – si el camino sigue empedrado y los obstáculos se apilan unos sobre los otros – vas a quedarte con ella. Necesitabas que tuviera la firme certeza de que no renunciarías jamás a ella, de que aunque se te partiría el alma y te quedarían agujeros imposibles de llenar dentro, preferirías afrontar el dolor que significaría distanciarte de tu familia antes que la terrible, triste agonía de vivir sin ella (terrible y triste agonía que no dudás terminaría en muerte).

Suspiraste, respiraste hondo, y sin dejar de acariciarla empezaste a hablar, con las palpitaciones agitadas otra vez, con la voz cargada de emoción otra vez, buscando la forma correcta de verbalizar aquello que sentías en cada rincón de tu cuerpo invadiéndote con un poder abrumador, aquello que el lenguaje hablado no puede siquiera resumir, porque no hay frase ni expresión que baste para ello.

"No te cambiaría por nadie o por nada en el mundo, Michelle. Creo que Dios te hizo para mí, y así como Él te hizo sos perfecta. Sos mi otra mitad, mi _mejor_ mitad, mi alma gemela, te complementás conmigo perfectamente. Sos única e irrepetible, y _mía_"

Instintivamente la abrazaste más fuerte en cuanto pronunciaste esa última palabra, dándole énfasis. No la considerás una propiedad material, por supuesto, no la considerás una mercancía, no sos la clase de hombre que piensa que las mujeres son objetos a las cuales utilizar a gusto y placer, pero te gusta saber que es tuya y de nadie más, que te pertenece a vos y a nadie más, que sos su dueño, que sos el único en su vida, que sos el primero en todo. Algunos pensarán que sos obsesivo, pero no te importa: _ella_ es _tuya_, y de _nadie más_. Siempre lo fue, incluso antes de que se conocieran, incluso antes de que sus caminos se cruzaran, incluso antes de que ella supiera tu nombre y hubiera visto tu rostro, incluso antes de que el mundo fuera mundo, incluso antes de que la historia comenzara a escribirse, incluso antes de que las estrellas brillaran en el cielo. Podrán llamarte loco (_sabés_ que _estás loco_), pero no te importa: _ella_ siempre fue _tuya_ y de _nadie más_. Ella, _única e irrepetible, _existe para vos, así como vos existís para ella.

"Hay seis billones de personas sobre la faz de la Tierra, y yo soy el más afortunado de todos porque te tengo a vos" susurraste, al tiempo que tus pulgares hacían a un lado las lágrimas que estaban rodando por sus mejillas sonrojadas "Me encantan tus ojitos orientales; son preciosos" besaste sus párpados durante un largo rato "Me encanta el color exótico de tu piel. Me encantan tus rulitos" enredaste uno de tus índices en sus bucles, mientras seguías enumerando todas las cosas especiales que te gustan de ella "Sos hermosa, por dentro y por fuera" concluiste "Tu belleza exterior me enloqueció desde el primer momento en que te vi, pero tu belleza interior es todavía más inmensa"

Hiciste una pequeña pausa para secar más de sus lágrimas con la manga de ti pijama, que pronto quedó empapada. Su sensibilidad es otra de las muchas cosas que te enamoran todos los días un poco más, y saber que tenés la capacidad de jalar emociones dentro de ella, provocar cosas como las que ella provoca dentro de vos, es todavía más abrumador.

"¿Te acordás lo que te dije esa mañana en mi cocina cuando estabas llorando porque habías tratado de prepararme el desayuno y había resultado un desastre?" ella asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta que acababas de formular "Hoy se lo dije a mis padres, y quiero decírtelo a vos otra vez, porque _necesito _que me creas: por fuera somos distintos, porque tenemos orígenes diferentes, pero por dentro somos iguales. El alma no tiene color o raza, y la única costumbre que conoce el alma es la de sentir con intensidad"

Otra pausa. Podías escuchar tu corazón latiendo contra tu pecho, contra tus costillas, y también podías escuchar _su_ corazón, siguiendo el mismo ritmo. Nunca hubieras pensado que llegaría el día en que una persona tendría este efecto en vos, nunca hubieras pensado que serías capaz de volverte en un hombre poético, romántico y afectuoso, y sin embargo ahí estabas, volcando el contenido de los recovecos más profundos de tu existencia, todo por amor.

"Les dije que vos me complementás, Michelle, que vos y yo somos dos pedacitos de una misma pieza, separados desde que el mundo es mundo y destinados a encontrarnos en el camino para volver a estar completos. _Vos_ lográs que yo me sienta completo. Les dije que sos hermosa y brillante en muchísimos aspectos, pero que lo más importante es que sos hermosa y brillante por dentro. Por dentro sos perfecta para mí" agregaste, sonriendo dulcemente y causando que te devolviera la sonrisa "Les dije que aunque no sepas sobre nuestras costumbres, nuestras comidas, nuestras tradiciones, nuestros festejos, nuestras creencias, nuestra historia como pueblo" enumeraste ", hay algo que sabés mejor que nadie, algo que vos sabés y que no sabe nadie más, ninguna otra mujer de ninguna raza: sabés cómo hacerme feliz, sabés cómo curarme cuando estoy destrozado, sabés cómo devolverme a la vida"

Tus labios de posaran sobre los suyos de nuevo. La besaste despacio, esperando poder hacerla sentir con ese roce inocente la profundidad y la ternura de tus palabras, esas palabras que seguían pareciéndote escasas y carentes de significado, porque no llegaban a cubrir ni una milésima parte de lo que en realidad sentís, no llegaban a describir correctamente ese tormento de emociones que se reproducen sin parar en cada célula de tu anatomía.

"Para mí, en este mundo no hay nadie mejor que vos, en ningún aspecto" volviste a acunar su rostro con tus manos; estaba empapado, pero en tu opinión jamás había lucido más hermosa como en aquel momento, incluso si tenía la cara manchada de lágrimas y los ojos nublados "Sos vos, o _ninguna_. _Nunca_ podría amar a _nadie_ más. Les pedí que dejaran de lado tu origen, les pedí que se olvidaran que sos mitad europea y mitad japonesa, les pedí que solamente vieran una sola cosa: sos la mujer a la que _amo_. Si no pueden ver eso, si no pueden entenderlo, entonces voy a sentir una decepción muy grande y muy honda, voy a desilusionarme, voy a sufrir mucho" el solo pensarlo, el solo decirlo, el solo elaborarla como hipótesis, era suficiente para que el estómago te quemara y sintieras la angustia multiplicándose, pero seguiste hablando de todos modos, decidido a explicarle lo importante que es para vos que Michelle sepa que es _sin ella_ que _no podés vivir "Pero sé que voy a estar bien_" hiciste especial énfasis en esa frase "porque mientras te tenga a vos _no hay herida imposible de sanar_. Puede derrumbarse todo alrededor mío, y no me va a importar; solamente voy a caerme el día en que te pierda"

"No vas a perderme nunca" susurró, estrechándote fuertemente contra su cuerpo, queriendo sentir tu calor protegiéndola del frío, su corazón latiendo junto al tuyo, tu respiración inundando el aire. Seguía llorando, su voz estaba cargada de emoción, pero la atención que le prestabas era tal y tan desmesurada que entendías perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo, incluso si el sonido estaba sofocado "Quisiera poder prometerte que todo va a estar bien con tu familia…"

La interrumpiste antes de que pudiera seguir torturándose con el tema:

"Michelle, vamos a ir solucionando las cosas de a poquito, _juntos_"

"Vamos a ir solucionando las cosas de a poquito, juntos" repitió, buscando hundirse en tus ojos una vez más, acariciando tu rostro con sus manos tibias y suaves una vez más, besando tus labios muy despacio y de manera muy dulce una vez más "Me hicieron bien todas las cosas que me dijiste" murmuró luego, con su boca a escasos centímetros de la tuya.

"Y a mí me hizo bien decírtelo" aseguraste con toda sinceridad.

Te acomodaste hasta que tu cabeza quedó sobre su hombro, para dejarle toda la almohada; sabías que le dolía el cuello y que necesitaba estar tan cómoda como fuera posible, y una cama de una plaza no está precisamente hecha para que dos personas duerman a pierna suelta toda la noche sin despertarse a la mañana siguiente o en medio de la madrugada con entumecimiento, dolores musculares o calambres. Reposaste tu cuerpo sobre el costado para que ella tuviera más espacio, aunque automáticamente y casi por instinto se amoldó hasta que su espalda quedó presionando contra tu pecho, totalmente anidada en tus brazos, con sus manos acariciando el dorso de las tuyas, que estaban cruzadas sobre su estómago.

"Hora de dormir, Chelle" murmuraste en su oído, restregando la nariz despacio en la piel de su cuello, en el punto exacto en el que podía sentir su pulso, el punto exacto en el que el oxígeno dejaba de existir y era reemplazado por su intoxicante perfume.

"¿Desde cuándo me llamás 'Chelle'?" preguntó ella, también en un susurro. Aunque no podías ver su rostro estabas seguro de que sonreía; podías escuchar la sonrisa en su tono de voz, en la forma en que las palabras habían sido dichas, casi como si el contexto fuera distinto, casi como si no estuvieran lejos de su hogar en Los Angeles, casi como si no hubieran pasado un fin de semana plagado de dolor y altibajos tales que por momentos sentían estaban en una montaña rusa fuera de control que jamás acabaría su recorrido.

La risa es el mejor remedio, eso dicen. Su risa, sus sonrisas, definitivamente tienen un efecto curativo sobre vos. Su risa, sus sonrisas, definitivamente pueden hacer que cualquier herida sane, que todo duela menos, que todo importe menos, que cualquier peso se aligere hasta convertirse en una carga más sencilla de llevar.

"Desde que a mi sobrina se le ocurrió un apodo tan lindo para vos" contestaste finalmente, luego de haber estado durante algunos segundos tratando de capturar en tu memoria el sonido de su voz cuando las palabras se cuelan por entre sus labios curvados en una sonrisa, tratando de grabarlo a fuego para que se quede allí para siempre, grabarlo a prueba de olvido para que ninguna enfermedad te arranque de la cabeza lo bien que se sienten las dosis de tu medicina favorita.

Unos minutos pasaron en silencio; no podrías haber sabido calcular cuántos, porque estabas al borde de esa línea que separa la conciencia de la inconsciencia, siendo acunado por los brazos del cansancio, a punto de ser, a punto de dejar que la negrura te arrastrara para llevarte a esas horas de confort en las que el cuerpo se apaga, o – mejor dicho -, sigue funcionando sin que nos demos cuenta. Sin embargo, parte de tus sentidos se negaban a entregarse al descanso, porque sabías que ella seguía despierta, a pesar del desgaste físico y emocional, a pesar del cansancio, a pesar de los dolores, a pesar de la necesidad de reponer energías para poder levantarse a la mañana siguiente.

Luchaste por salir de ese estado borroso y difuso en el que habías caído.

"¿Qué pasa que no lográs quedarte dormida?" murmuraste adormecido, sin desenterrar tu rostro del hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

Con los ojos cerrados, sentiste su cuerpo girar hasta que ella quedó con su cara a escasos centímetros de la tuya. Las puntas de sus narices se tocaban, y sus manos no tardaron en viajar a tu cabeza. Sus dedos empezaron a acariciarte, a arremolinar tu cabello, y con esa clase de mimos te resultaba aún más difícil no ceder del todo a la necesidad de caer en un sueño profundo. Pero no podías darte el gusto de quedarte dormido y dejar que ella pasara toda la noche en velo haciéndote mimos mientras por su mente pasaban vaya uno a saber qué pensamientos o preocupaciones; esa actitud hubiera sido egoísta, y además, seamos honestos, probablemente vos tampoco podrías haber conciliado un sueño tranquilo sabiendo que ella estaba teniendo problemas para lidiar con su insomnio.

Volviste a repetir la pregunta.

"Quiero cuidarte para que no tengas pesadillas" fue la respuesta.

Te recorrió una oleada de ternura tan grande que sentiste tu alma entera entibiándose. Nunca antes alguien te había amado tanto como para estar dispuestos a pasar una noche entera en vela cuidándote de posibles pesadillas que pudieran ir a atacarte. En realidad, pensándolo mejor, nunca antes nadie te había _amado_. Definitivamente, _esto_ es amor de verdad: ella, quien tiene todos los motivos del mundo para dejar que sus párpados se cierren finalmente y no esforzarse por volver a abrirlos, dejando que sus músculos se relajen y su cerebro se desconecte para darle algo de paz, al menos por un ratito, prefiere quedarse cuidándote, más allá de lo exhausta y adolorida que está, más allá de todo lo que tiene dando vueltas por su mente y de lo que podría liberarse yendo al País de los Sueños, donde la realidad se desdibuja y lo que duele deja de doler hasta la mañana siguiente.

"No voy a tener pesadillas" dijiste, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, respirando hondo para volver a intoxicarte con su perfume.

"¿Cómo podés estar seguro?" inquirió, con evidente angustia, sin dejar de mover las yemas de sus dedos por tu cuero cabelludo.

"Porque ya sé con lo que voy a soñar" antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para contestar, agregaste ": Voy a soñar con el momento en que te pida que te cases conmigo"

No era una frase romántica de esas sacadas del guión de una película, no estabas diciéndola para hacerte el romántico, no estabas utilizando un cliché, no estabas poniendo una excusa barata para tranquilizarla. Durante el día en uno de tus breves raptos de mucha lucidez se te había ocurrido una idea que podría catalogarse como locura, pero que te había dado algo sólido a lo que aferrarte, algo con significad similar al de una luz brillando al final de un túnel muy oscuro. Habías decidido cómo y cuándo ibas a pedirle que se casara con vos, y esa noche querías pensar en eso, soñar con eso, imaginar cada detalle, abrazarte a eso para sentir la misma calidez que el toque de sus manos hace que sientas, la misma calidez que te invade cuando te perdés en ella con cada beso, la misma calidez que se apoderó de vos cuando te dijo que quería quedarse despierta para cuidarte de las pesadillas.

"Yo también quiero soñar con eso" suspiró. Podías sentir otra vez la sonrisa en su voz, aunque no podías verla porque tus párpados pesados se negaban a abrirse, y toda la fuerza que te quedaba estabas utilizándola para acariciar su espalda y su cabeza, tratando de que en la forma en que tus manos se movían sobre su piel la hicieran sentir segura, que despejaran todas las dudas que tuviera, que a través del lenguaje del tacto creyera que estabas diciéndole la verdad: que no temías a las pesadillas, porque ibas a soñar con ella, con el momento en el que le pidas que te convierta en el hombre más afortunado del mundo casándose con vos.

"¿Te gustaría que ese sueño se hiciera realidad pronto?" murmuraste en su oído, sin querer revelar nada pero no pudiendo ocultar la alegría que súbitamente hinchaba tu corazón surcado por las heridas infligidas por todo lo sucedido desde el momento en que habías recibido el llamado de Martina para avisarte que tu abuela había fallecido.

"Sí" contestó con timidez.

"¿Qué tan pronto?" trataste de que sonara como una pregunta casual, pero la realidad es que tu corazón había vuelto a acelerarse.

Ella fingió pensar.

"Mmmh…" ¿Mañana? ¿Querés casarte conmigo mañana?"

"¿Es una propuesta?"

Si hubiera sido una propuesta, le hubieras dicho que sí, por supuesto. Pero no creías que lo fuera. No _querías_ que lo fuera, porque en tu mente habías planeado todo durante ese rato largo que pasaste bajo el chorro de agua hirviendo en la ducha, habías planeado cómo sería ese instante. Esa conversación que ustedes estaban teniendo, acurrucados en la pequeña cama de una plaza, en la oscuridad de tu cuarto en casa de tus padres, con la lluvia azotando la ciudad de Chicago, los dos fulminados de cansancio, era romántica y dulce, pero no era el contexto para una propuesta. Esa conversación que estaban teniendo era simplemente para relajarse, para arrancarse sonrisas el uno al otro, para aliviar un poco el dolor, para tratar de aplacar la angustia proyectando hacia el futuro.

Aparentemente Michelle pensaba lo mismo, porque su respuesta fue:

"No, tonto, vos me tenés que preguntar a mí"

"Si te preguntara si querés casarte conmigo mañana" seguiste, necesitando oír cosas lindas saliendo de sus labios y cayendo en tus oídos para endulzarlos ", ¿cuál sería la respuesta?"

"Te diría que sí, que te amo y que quiero casarme con vos"

Tu corazón se salteó un latido. Tu corazón, ese corazón adolorido, herido y lastimado, todavía latía, todavía le quedaban fuerzas, todavía le quedaban ganas, todavía le quedaba vida. Ella hacía que valiera la pena que ese corazón siguiera latiendo. Ella hacía que valiera la pena que ese corazón siguiera haciendo que la sangre circulara por tus venas. Ella y su amor, ella y su dulzura, ella y su comprensión, ella y su ternura, ella y su fidelidad, ella y su inocencia. Sólo ella, _ninguna otra_, podría haberle dado a tu corazón la medicina perfecta para empezar a lidiar con lo que viene después de la tragedia.

"Yo también quiero casarme con vos mañana" confesaste "Huiría, dejaría todo, te llevaría lejos y me casaría con vos. Pero merecés algo mucho mejor que eso, merecés algo mucho mejor que algo hecho a las apuradas. Merecés una propuesta muy romántica como la de las películas que dan en el cine, y una fiesta en la que puedas sentirte como una princesa. Ahora no, mañana tampoco, pero dentro de muy poquitito tiempo, Michelle, voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo"

"Tony, estaba bromeando. No pretendía apresurar las cosas" te tranquilizó.

"No estás apresurando nada, Michelle. ¿Sabés cuál es mi mayor motivación para superar el dolor por la muerte de mi abuela? Vos sos mi mayor motivación, formar una familia con vos es mi mayor motivación. No por nada hoy quiero soñar con el momento en que te pida que te cases conmigo: hoy decidí cómo y cuándo va a suceder, y de ahora en más voy a pasar cada segundo de mí tiempo imaginando cómo voy a hacer mi sueño realidad" seguiste hablándole en susurros, con los ojos cerrados, sin que tus manos dejaran de acariciarla "Hoy se los dije a mis padres: sos la mujer con la que voy a casarme, sos la mujer que va a darme hijos, sos el milagro que espere durante casi treinta y cinco años. Ya no quiero esperar más" tragaste con dificultad, buscando las fuerzas para poder hablar sin que te embargaran las emociones que seguían demasiado a flor de piel "Sé que nuestras vidas no son fáciles, nuestros trabajos no son fáciles, vivimos en un mundo demasiado complicado, pero si puedo hacerlo un poquitito más mágico para mi y para vos, entonces quiero aferrarme a esa idea, a la idea de escribirte un cuento de hadas de verdad que sea solamente de los dos"

Haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande, separaste tus párpados, y con los ojos nublados con las lágrimas que no querías dejar caer, y la visión borroneada, divisaste su silueta en la oscuridad, sonriendo. Espejaste su sonrisa, al tiempo que tus dedos otra vez limpiaban sus mejillas empapadas.

"Ni te imaginás lo bien que me hace verte sonreír otra vez, aunque sea un poquito" Michelle te dijo, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por sus mejillas, capturando las pocas lágrimas que rodaban por ellas porque no habías sabido cómo contener.

"¿Te acordás lo que una vez me dijiste sobre tus sonrisas?" inquiriste con dulzura.

"Te dije que todas mis sonrisas son tuyas" contestó ella; sus párpados debían estar pesados como el plomo, porque también le costaba mucho mantenerlos abiertos.

"Si todavía me quedan fuerzas para sonreír un poco después de todo lo que pasó, es porque no soportaría siquiera imaginar lo triste que te sentirías si no pudiera regalarte al menos _una_ sonrisa todos los días" murmuraste.

"Esa es otra cosa que podemos hacer por el resto de nuestras vidas: ayudarnos a sonreír"

El silencio volvió a caer entre ustedes. Sentiste su cuerpo relajarse, su respiración se había acompasado, pero estabas seguro de que seguía despierta.

"No te preocupes, Chelle: ya te dije que no voy a tener pesadillas" la tranquilizaste "Prometo soñar con vos toda la noche. ¿Y sabés qué es lo más lindo de todo? Sé que pronto mi sueño va a hacerse realidad"

Esperaste a que ella se quedara profundamente dormida en tus brazos antes de sucumbir a tu propio crudo cansancio. Y esa noche no soñaste con el pasado, no te persiguieron tus miedos, no te persiguieron tus dudas, no te persiguieron tus culpas, no te persiguieron las discusiones. Soñaste con ella y con el futuro que les espera por delante, un futuro que querés empezar a construir cuanto antes, un futuro que querés pasar haciéndola feliz, un futuro que querés pasar agradeciéndole por haberle dado a tu vida un significado mucho más grande que el que pensaste alguna vez llegaría a tener.

Son las cinco de la mañana con cincuenta y nueve minutos.

El despertador está programado para sonar a las seis en punto.

Nadie dijo que lo que viene a continuación es fácil, nadie dijo que no va a haber piedras en el camino, nadie dijo que no habría obstáculos, nadie dijo que va a ser un cuento de hadas sin nudos que disolver para llegar al final desenlace, pero estás seguro de que en ella vas a encontrar el sustento para afrontarlo todo, para superarlo todo, para no bajar los brazos, para no rendirte, para siempre creer en el amor.

Es ella o ninguna. Ninguna otra podría tener este efecto, ninguna otra podría hacerte tanto bien, ninguna otra hubiera soportado todo lo que Michelle tuvo que soportar, ninguna otra te hubiera ayudado a mantenerte en pie, ninguna otra habría caminado sobre vidrios rotos por vos, ninguna otra estaría dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de verte feliz.

Es ella o ninguna.

Siempre va a ser así: o ella o ninguna.


	66. Pedacitos de Noviembre

**ADVERTENCIA: **Escribí esto en tres días y a las apuradas, así que perdón si no tiene sentido, o si está demasiado desordenado. Espero que les guste. Particularmete, a mi me gusta. Les dejo un beso gigante, y que tengan linda semana.

* * *

_Descubrí lo que significa una rosa,_

_Me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas para verte a horas no adecuadas _

_Y a reemplazar palabras por miradas._

Noviembre se escurrió como si los días del mes hubieran sido gotas de agua y tus manos cuencos tratando de contenerla sin que se derramara dejando un charco enorme bajo tus pies pero fallando estrepitosamente, con la diferencia de que en este caso estabas impaciente por ver las agujas del reloj corriendo y las hojas del almanaque siendo arrancadas, hechas un bollo y arrojadas al cesto de basura (las hojas del almanaque pequeño que tenés en la oficina, no las hojas del almanaque en las que todos los días escribís algo lindo sobre _él_, las cosas que _él_ hace por vos, las cosas que _él_ te dice, las sonrisas que _él _te arranca, los momentos que compartís con _él_).

Los seres humanos tienen la maldita mala costumbre de pensar que los males, los problemas, las luchas, los miedos, las dificultades, las circunstancias, aumentan sus probabilidades de mejorar drásticamente o – esta opción es exclusiva de los más ilusos – desaparecer como por arte de magia con la llegada de un mes nuevo, como si todo lo anteriormente enumerado se diluyera hasta convertirse en un líquido que puede encapsularse, prisionero para siempre del mes que se fue al arcón para no volver hasta el año siguiente. Como si eso fuera posible, como si pensar eso no fuera terriblemente infantil, como si los problemas no estuvieran listos para volver con toda su fuerza y sus ganas de poner piedras en el camino el día 1° de cada mes; bueno, allá aquellos que se conforman esperando que se mueran los treinta y unos porque se creen que a la mañana siguiente todo se habrá evaporado.

No es que tuvieras la reconfortante (falsa) seguridad de que todo lo que había cargado tus hombros en Noviembre hasta hacer que se te doblara las rodillas, te costara respirar y te hundieras bajo lo que se sentía como el peso del universo se esfumaría en un dos por tres como si Harry Potter hubiera blandido su varita para conjurar un hechizo salvador. Vos aguardabas ansiosa la llegada de tu primer Diciembre con él por otros motivos.

Pero en el orden cronológico de los hechos, Noviembre antecede a Diciembre.

Cuando uno cuenta (_uno, dos, tres, cuatro_… A eso me refiero cuando utilizo el verbo 'contar') el 11 viene antes que el 12.

Y cuando se relata una historia, hay ciertos detalles que no se pueden omitir.

Este pedacito del año que se prepara para decir adiós, esta lleno de detalles que no deben ser dejados a un costado.

* * *

Ese Noviembre que ustedes habían empezado a los besos, sin apuros ni contratiempos ni minuteros de bombas nucleares pitando al son de la cuenta regresiva (literalmente), dio un giro demasiado brusco cuando aún estaba en sus albores: la noticia del fallecimiento de su abuela hizo que todo fuera cuesta abajo desde el segundo en que sonó el teléfono en adelante, con una velocidad y furia incontrolables que pudieron detener, y no les quedó otra opción que no fuera la de dejarse caer y esperar el impacto tomados de la mano.

Se sostuvieron el uno al otro, se mantuvieron en pie cuando todo parecía desvanecerse alrededor y el suelo temblaba amenazando con hacerlos sucumbir, aguantaron los golpes y sobrevivieron (heridos, rasguñados, magullados, con sus almas estrujadas y los corazones llenos de agujeros, pero sobrevivieron).

Y en ese recorrido lleno de piedras y baches, en ese recorrido lleno de obstáculos que sortear, en ese camino de sentimientos encontrados y devastadores, el amor que sienten el uno por el otro creció aún más, tomó más fuerza, se volvió aún más indestructible si eso es posible. Ni por un segundo dudaste que - más allá de las caídas, más allá de los golpes, más allá de los zarpazos, más allá del dolor, más allá de la angustia, más allá de _absolutamente todo_ – no serían capaces de soportar lo que fuera que estuviera ahí para desmenuzarlos juntos, recomponerse juntos, volver a estabilizarse juntos. Esa prueba no fue más que una primera dificultad que superar para demostrarle al mundo que su amor es más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimientos sobre la faz de la Tierra, que a los dos nada ni nadie puede separarlos, y que nunca dejarían al otro solo bajo una circunstancia, por más extraña e inesperada que ésta sea. Nada es tan fuerte como para arrancarte de su lado, nada es tan fuerte como para causar que la unión entre los dos se rompa.

Y cada piedra, cada bache que aparezca en el recorrido, ya sabés que van a sortearlo _juntos_, y que más allá de todo van a salir vivos; tal vez no salgan ilesos, tal vez terminen con el alma hecha jirones por un buen tiempo, tal vez les queden cicatrices de por vida, pero van a salir _vivos_ de cada situación a la que tengan que hacerle frente.

Ya se sostuvieron el uno al otro por primera vez, ya se ayudaron a mantenerse de pie por primera vez, ya sanaron heridas profundas y hondas por primera vez. Y eso no ha hecho más que reforzar el lazo que los une, demostrándoles que es tan indestructible como el amor que sienten.

La semana anterior al regreso a la 'nueva CTU' no resultó como lo habían planeado. La idea era relajarse, dormir mucho, hablar mucho, compartir muchos largos silencios también, recomponerse, comenzar el proceso de sanación que ambos tanto necesitaban, cuidarse mutuamente. Pero sus planes se vieron transformados y desfigurados y la rutina que tenían planeada para esos días cambió drásticamente.

Ryan Chappelle los llamó el martes a la mañana, con minutos de diferencia, primero a Tony y después a vos, sin sospechar que estaban juntos, mucho menos que estaban en pijama, mucho menos que estaban en la cama, mucho menos que vos estabas encima de él, y probablemente ni en sus más extraños y psicodélicos sueños bizarros y delirantes hubiera sido capaz de imaginarse la clase de mimos que estaba interrumpiendo. Con su habitual vocabulario breve, conciso y su tono de jefe molesto (más molesto que piedrita en el zapato) les avisó que tendrían algo así como 'deberes para el hogar' (sí, esas fueron las palabras que usó) con el objeto de ir 'adelantando unos temitas con los programas, bases de datos, software y otras cosas complicadísimas de ingeniería en sistemas y tener eso listo para el lunes', porque de ese modo podrían reajustarse al ritmo de trabajo mucho más rápido y concentrarse en que el nuevo personal tuviera todo lo necesario para operar sin inconvenientes.

Conclusión rápida: pasaron el resto del martes, el miércoles, el jueves, el viernes, el sábado y buena parte de un domingo soleado que hubiera sido ideal para ir a desayunar al parque y quedarse todo el día sentados bajo un árbol con los dedos entrelazados y conversando, rodeados de máquinas, activando y desactivando cosas, booteando, insertando discos, sacando discos, procesando esto, procesando aquello, actualizando tal cosa, actualizando tal otra, cargando, descargando, reparando, emparchando… En parte, si uno se pone pensar en ello, fue algo bueno que les llovieran de golpe tantas relacionadas con trabajo de las que ocuparse, porque después de todo lo sucedido el fin de semana anterior en Chicago – la muerte de su abuela, las discusiones con su familia, la presión, los miedos, la angustia – los dos necesitaban reenfocarse en la realidad, regresar a ese plano en el que durante el transcurso de la jornada laboral tienen que mantener una relación formal y estricta propia de una empleada y su jefe (que es diez años mayor). Tal vez volver a la CTU hubiera resultado muchísimo más difícil de haber pasado toda una semana pegados el uno al otro por los labios. Trataste de verle el lado positivo a esos 'deberes para el hogar' que les habían llovido del cielo (léase: que Ryan Chappelle les había arrojado) y pensar que probablemente serviría para ir asimilando de a pequeñas dosis la idea de que el mundo real seguía existiendo (ese mundo con muertes, amenazas, bombas, protocolos de seguridad, terroristas, espionaje, células, agentes ocultos e inocentes en riesgo) y que pronto regresarían a ser piezas activas en el campo de juego.

Al menos durante esos siete días pudieron trabajar juntos en la comodidad de tu departamento (Tony sólo había vuelto al suyo una vez desde el regreso a Chicago, para buscar ropa y algunos efectos personales). Los besos y los abrazos sobraron – lo cual ambos consideran una ventaja de trabajar 'puertas adentr0' -, y tampoco faltaron los mimos (porque aunque él insista con eso de que cualquier hombre de verdad es feliz cocinando para la mujer que ama, vos considerás un privilegio y hasta _casi_ una forma de malcriarte que él se esmere en prepararte desayuno, almuerzo, merienda y cena a diario, sin importarle que tus habilidades culinarias no vayan demasiado lejos y que lo único que podés hacer sin arriesgarte a prender fuego el edificio es café). Estuvieron con las agujas del reloj encima porque por momentos parecía que el tiempo no alcanzaría para acabar con todo, pero se las arreglaron para tener algunas horas libres, distenderse, conversar, balancear un poco la energía dedicada a las máquinas y así evitar acabar consumidos y con el cerebro quemado antes de siquiera haber puesto los pies dentro del edificio de la CTU.

No fue una semana tan mala, a decir verdad, si se la mira desde lejos, con perspectiva, y considerando que llegaron a realizar todas las tareas que les habían sido asignadas.

Incluso hasta hubo momentos en los que Tony rió, con ganas, con el brillo en sus ojos acompañando el sonido de sus carcajadas, una risa que nacía de su corazón, risas como las de antes de que su abuela falleciera y el mundo cayera con su peso sobre sus pobres hombros que ya bastante tenían que cargar, risas que orgullosamente podés decir vos sabés cómo arrancar.

El mejor de todos ellos fue definitivamente aquél jueves a la noche: acababan de terminar de compartir una porción de brownies (por algún motivo cuando estás con él te relajás hasta tal punto que las calorías, la comida y tu peso no te angustian tanto y podés disfrutar de cosas dulces como un postre sin sentir culpa), y estaban acurrucados en el pequeño sofá, exhaustos después de un largo día, buscando relajarse antes de irse a dormir por un par de horas hasta que el despertador sonara temprano a la mañana siguiente. Acababás de hacer un comentario chistosos sobre el episodio de Los Simpsons que estaban viendo en Fox, y él había estallado en una carcajada.

"Me gusta el sonido de tu risa" susurraste mientras las yemas de tus dedos acariciaban esa área sensible detrás de su oreja izquierda.

"Es un sonido que extrañé durante mucho tiempo. Antes de conocerte no reía tanto como río ahora" confesó con los ojos nublados.

"¿Eso me convierte en algo así como una payasita?" preguntaste con una mezcla de diversión y escepticismo, al tiempo que encarabas una ceja a propósito para provocar que sus labios se curvaran en otra de sus adorables, encantadoras, _sexys_ sonrisas.

"Eso te convierte en la única que puede hacerme reír cuando todavía tengo el alma tan lastimada" resumió, presionando sus labios contra tu frente afectuosamente "Cada vez que me hacés reír, me doy cuenta de que la vida vale la pena"

"Cada vez que escucho tu risa pienso lo mismo"

Volviste a amoldarte en sus brazos, y continuaron viendo dibujos animados, mientras acariciaba tu espalda con la palma de su mano, provocando una sensación de bienestar, seguridad, confort y contención que solamente él sabe despertar en vos con su tacto sobre tu piel.

Quienquiera que dijo que el amor y la risa combinados hacen la medicina perfecta, estaba absolutamente en lo cierto. A su manera, el fin de semana en Chicago los había dejado a los dos partidos al medio, pero juntos los dos iban a reparar los daños: vos haciéndole reír y sonreír tanto como posible, y él recordándote con cada muestra de afecto que sos el centro de tu Universo y que tu vida se resume en amarte y en nada más.

Un amor como el que existe entre los dos realmente hace que la vida valga la pena en cualquier circunstancia, incluso cuando la angustia y el dolor siguen frescos y el alma aún no ha terminado de cicatrizar heridas que son demasiado profundos y que jamás desaparecerán del todo.

* * *

Comenzar a lidiar con el nuevo cuerpo de analistas y técnicos de la CTU, con la nueva estructura, con los nuevos protocolos y con las nuevas formas de manejo de la Unidad – ahora dividida en dos sectores – no fue precisamente fácil, ni para vos, ni para Tony, ni para nadie.

Jack aún estaba habituándose a la idea de haber regresado a la CTU y a todo lo que ello implica. Hacía casi dos años que había renunciado a su puesto como director luego del asesinato de Teri en las ensangrentadas manos de Nina, y todavía le costaba asimilar ese mundo al que había pertenecido una vez y que jamás había dejado de cernirse sobre él como una sombra gigantesca que todo lo pone en penumbras. Aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo, su adaptación requeriría paciencia y tiempo; las cosas no se pondrían en marcha en una mañana.

En realidad, que todos se adaptaran requeriría paciencia y tiempo, pero cuando uno trabaja en la Unidad Antiterrorista de la ciudad de Los Angeles en los Estados Unidos de América, no hay espacio para momentos de reflexión y procesos de adaptación: todo sucede rápido, cada minuto cuenta, cada segundo se escurre por el reloj, las agujas se mueven veloces sin esperar a nadie, las cosas sucede, los hechos se desarrollan, y todos tienen que estar listos para actuar en el instante adecuado de la manera precisa para poder salvar vidas inocentes y evitar catástrofes.

Con la unidad dividida en dos secciones operando bajo el mismo techo, en conjunto, una dependiente de la otra, pero con distintos jefes a cargo, los roces, opiniones encontradas, conflictos, peleas y diferencias de concepto no tardaron en hacerse presentes, como sería obvio que sucedería (utópico hubiera sido pensar que todo saldría bien enseguida y que un arcoíris de siete colores brillaría por encima de sus cabezas permanentemente).

Vos, claro, tenías que mantener la compostura y tratar de tomar el rol de parte conciliadora cada vez que el ambiente se caldeaba, buscar la forma de llegar a una solución que beneficiara a todos y evitar que se formaran entre los empleados – los viejos y los nuevos – de un sector y los del otro alguna especie de rivalidad que acabaría siendo irreparable en el futuro. Pero no era una tarea precisamente fácil de llevar a cabo, porque al parecer los dos sectores funcionaban excelentemente por separado, pero en cuanto al trabajo en equipo habían arrancado con el pie izquierdo el primer día; el problema cuando hay demasiadas personas inteligentes, egocéntricas, bien capacitadas, testarudas y un poco arrogantes bajo el mismo techo, es que los choques, los roces, los conflictos, las peleas, las diferencias de concepto, las opiniones encontradas no tardarán en surgir por un motivo u otro, más allá de que todos busquen lograr los mismos objetivos y llegar a las mismas metas.

Y esos problemas entre el departamento de Operaciones de Campo y el departamento de Inteligencia tuvieron desde el primer día su mismísimo origen en el seno propio de cada uno de ellos, en el núcleo, en la columna vertebral: sus respectivos directores.

El ego de Tony es demasiado grande, su temperamento es demasiado fuerte, su personalidad dentro del ambiente laboral puede volverse complicada, es _muy_ testarudo, rara vez da el brazo a torcer (solamente vos podés hacer que cambie de opinión respecto a algo; sos consciente de tu capacidad para manipularlo como si fuera arcilla de moldear en tus manos, pero no te aprovechás de esa debilidad suya porque lo respetás demasiado), y le gusta tener siempre la razón. Jack tampoco es un hueso sencillo de roer, tiene un carácter _especial_ (es la manera amable de describirlo) y el peso que carga sobre sus hombros, las cosas que viene arrastrando, las situaciones traumáticas que vivió, todo el mal que vio y al que tuvo que enfrentarse, todo lo que la CTU significa para él, su pasado… Eso complica aún más las cosas (pero ese puto de vista no lo compartiste con Tony, porque defender a Jack diciendo que el pobre tipo tuvo una vida difícil plagada de obstáculos y golpes emocionales duros hubiera sido como acribillar el ego del hombre que amás a puñaladas).

Cuando las cosas se ponen tensas entre el Agente Bauer y el Agente Almeida, no podés encerrarte con él en su oficina y hacerle un masaje para ayudarlo a relajarse, calmarlo con tus palabras, hacerlo reflexionar sobre la situación, poner paños fríos a su temperamento, señalarle los errores que puede estar cometiendo pero que su gigantesco ego le impide ver, porque dentro de esas paredes él no es tu osito de peluche: es _tu_ _jefe,_ vos sos _su empleada_, y por ende la relación que los une tiene que ser estrictamente profesional (o al menos tienen que aparentar que los une una relación estrictamente profesional). Pero te diste cuenta que en esos momentos en los que él y Jack tienen algún 'cruce de palabras' o argumento sobre un tema específico, sobre cómo hacer algo, sobre cómo seguir determinados procedimientos o cómo manejar datos y pasar información de un sector a otro, tu sola presencia es suficiente para que él se tranquilice automáticamente, baje la voz en lugar de gritar, se preste más a negociar por las buenas, no se muestre empecinado en mantener su postura a rajatabla y no dar el brazo a torcer, lo cual termina siendo beneficioso para todos: para él, para vos, para Jack, para los respectivos empleados de cada sector y para Chappelle, que pasó los primeros días luego de que la CTU volviera a abrir sus puertas visitándolos por la mañana o por la tarde para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera marchando bien, y el muy oportuno siempre aparecía justo a tiempo para encontrarse con alguna dificultad entre el personal.

"Me gustaría saber cuándo mi departamento y el de Jack van a poder trabajar en sincronía sin que surjan problemas entre sus analistas y los nuestros" te preguntó Tony un Miércoles a la noche después de cenar, con su cabeza reposando sobre tu panza mientras tus dedos la acariciaban dibujando círculos con sus yemas.

"Tiempo al tiempo. Ya vamos a acostumbrarnos" suspiraste "Son demasiados cambios todos juntos, Tony, y es difícil adaptarse" volviste a suspirar "Pero tu sector y el de él son dos pedazos que forman una misma pieza, tenemos que trabajar bajo el mismo techo, y si no logramos coordinar y funcionar como un solo cuerpo entonces corremos riesgos mucho más grandes que hacer enojar a Chappelle y tener que escuchar uno de sus sermones: si surgen discusiones fuertes o desacuerdos o problemas para decidir qué hacer durante un protocolo activo, nos arriesgamos a no llegar a detener exitosamente una amenaza de ataque terrorista, y los dos sabemos que eso podría costar muchas vidas" dijiste con voz suave, dulce y reflexiva "Sé que reajustarse es difícil, pero tenemos que hacer un intento…"

"Estoy intentando, Michelle" se defendió, con los dientes ligeramente apretados.

"Ya lo sé, bebé"

"Y aunque cueste creerlo" podías adivinar algo así como una sonrisa dibujándose en sus facciones incluso antes de que las siguientes palabras se colaran por entre sus labios "mi relación con Jack ha mejorado mucho, aún si tenemos desacuerdos casi a diario. Antes ni siquiera podíamos tratar de dialogar para encontrar una manera de hacer las cosas que nos conformara a ambos. Nos odiábamos el uno al otro, no teníamos mucha bronca…"

_Por Nina. Se tenían bronca porque a los dos les interesaba la misma mujer_ una vocecita agregó en tu cabeza, pero la acallaste enseguida, porque eso realmente carecía de importancia alguna.

"Yo era mucho más egocéntrico y arrogante de lo que soy ahora, y Jack me tenía muchísima menos paciencia" continuó Tony con su relato "Ahora creo que estamos en vías a llevarnos un poco mejor. Sé que discutimos muy seguido porque su forma de dirigir las cosas no es la forma que yo preferiría, y viceversa, pero te aseguro que si uno compara nuestra relación laboral presente con la que teníamos hace dos años, las cosas han avanzado bastante. Será cuestión de esforzarse para que avancen más" concluyó.

"Jack y vos arrancaron con el pie izquierdo en el pasado, y aunque las cosas hayan dado un giro y ya no se desprecien el uno al otro como lo hacían antes, es natural que a veces choquen, especialmente porque los dos tienen personalidades muy fuertes. Sólo es cuestión de poner buena voluntad e intentar hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible"

Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, sin moverse. El único ruido que se escuchaba era el de las yemas de tus dedos paseando por su cabeza. Por el sonido de su respiración sabías que no se había quedado dormido aún, pero su cuerpo contra el tuyo estaba totalmente relajado. Sus brazos envolvían tu cintura dándote una sensación de confort y seguridad que solamente sentís cuando estás con él, y tus párpados pesados como el plomo luego de haber pasado un largo día trabajando empezaban a cerrarse solos, contra tu voluntad.

Estabas a punto de deslizarte al plano de los dulces sueños (no hace falta ser un genio para adivinar quiénes el protagonista de tus sueños cada noche), cuando escuchaste su voz dulce, suave y reducida a un susurro romper con la quietud, provocando que tus ojos se abrieran y tus sentidos ya casi adormecidos se despertaran.

"Si no fuera por vos, probablemente sería el doble de egocéntrico, testarudo, terco, arrogante, engreído y malhumorado de lo que soy ahora" comenzó "Si no fuera por vos, probablemente Jack y yo seguiríamos llevándonos como perro y gato, como solíamos llevarnos antes de que… Bueno, antes de que él renunciara luego del fallecimiento de Teri" era la primera vez que lo oías hablar del tema tan abiertamente, con una naturalidad que antes no habías escuchado en su voz, puesto que siempre que surgía el tópico sus palabras se oían como si estuvieran saliendo de una garganta llena de nudos hechos por la terrible, desesperante angustia que le dejó esa medianoche en la que bajo sus propias narices Nina asesinó a la esposa de Jack, escasos metros de distancia de donde él y otros agentes – incluido George Mason – estaban "Sigo siendo egocéntrico, testarudo, terco, arrogante, engreído y malhumorado" continuó "pero te juro que todos los días hago el esfuerzo más grande del que soy capaz para cambiar, porque vos merecés a un hombre mucho mejor de lo que soy yo ahora, y definitivamente no merecerías estar con un hombre como el que era antes de conocerte" agregó luego.

Movió su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza quedó reposando en la almohada junto a la tuya, con su nariz a centímetros de tu nariz, su boca a medio milímetro de tu boca. Sus manos se enterraron en tus bucles, que llevabas sueltos y desparramados, pero antes de que pudiera besarte con toda la pasión que podías ver brillando en sus ojos, dijiste con la voz cargada de emoción:

"Me gusta saber que mi presencia en tu vida te hace bien, que tengo ese efecto en vos, que algo en mí te motiva a querer cambiar cosas que te hacen mal. Tony" seguiste "yo te amaría aunque fueras un millón de veces más testarudo, egocéntrico, malhumorado, engreído y terco de lo que eras antes de que nos conociéramos, _porque conmigo sos el hombre más dulce del mundo y me hacés sentir la personita más especial sobre la faz de la Tierra_" le diste especial énfasis a esas palabras, que jamás te cansarías de repetirle, porque son absolutamente verdaderas "Nada de lo que puedas decir o hacer me haría amarte menos, o dejar de amarte. Quiero que te lleves bien con Jack y que los dos puedan mejorar su relación de compañeros aún más _por tu bien_ y por el bien de la Unidad, pero por sobre todo porque sé que significaría mucho para vos limar todas las asperezas e incluso quizá algún día convertirte en su amigo. Sé que aunque nunca vayas a admitirlo, lo admirás" seguiste, y en sus ojos viste una respuesta que nunca te diría en voz alta, pero que vos pudiste interpretar porque tenés el don de leerlo como a un libro abierto "Me enorgullece que estés esforzándote para ser un buen director, un buen agente, y para que las cosas se pongan en marcha en la CTU sin que tengamos que dar tantos tropezones. _Sé_ que por tu carácter y tu personalidad, hasta los esfuerzos más mínimos por evitar roces con Jack y con los miembros de su departamento deben costarte _muchísimo_, y el hecho de que sigas tratando de mantenerte calmo aunque por dentro te hierva la sangre y te mueras de ganas de explotar me hace sentir muy orgullosa de vos" acariciaste sus mejillas con el dorso de tu mano un largo rato antes de volver a hablar "Démosle tiempo al tiempo, y más temprano que tarde vamos a acostumbrarnos a esta nueva CTU"

Con mucha suavidad capturó tus labios con los suyos, y entre besos cortos murmuró contra tu boca:

"La única persona a la que admiro sos vos… y dudo poder llegar a explicarte alguna vez el bien que tu presencia en mi vida causa"

La forma profunda y apasionada en la que te besó, como si su existencia dependiera enteramente de vos, totalmente consciente de que tu existencia depende totalmente de él, dejó en claro fue suficiente para que te demostrara mucho más de lo que alguna vez será posible expresar con palabras, con el lenguaje que se vale de vocablos para describir cosas que en realidad no pueden ser descriptas, porque solamente el cuerpo puede sentirlas cuando dos personas que se aman se comunican con el lenguaje de la piel.

El día siguiente a esa noche estabas dándole instrucciones a dos analistas cuando por el rabillo del ojo viste a Tony hablando con Jack a escasos metros de donde vos estaban y, para tu sorpresa, por primera vez en esas casi dos semanas que llevaban trabajando juntos otra vez, lucían mucho más distendidos, mucho más relajados, hasta incluso lucían amigables, mientras revisaban en una computadora los planos para una misión de captura que los agentes del equipo de Operaciones de Campo llevaría a cabo.

Cuando cinco minutos más tarde Jack se dirigió de vuelta a su oficina, tu mirada y la de Tony se buscaron hasta encontrarse, y durante dos segundos el mundo que los rodeaba – lleno de máquinas, analistas, técnicos, secretarias, ruidos, voces, teléfonos sonando, pantallas mostrando mapas y estadísticas – se desdibujó por completo, como si estuvieran solos en el medio de la nada, como si en el Universo no existiera otra alma que no fuera la que sus dos almas forman.

Una de las cosas que él te enseñó, una de las cosas que aprendiste a medida que ibas enamorándote de él, una de las cosas que seguís aprendiendo día a día, es a reemplazar palabras con miradas. El diálogo es un pilar fundamental de tu relación con él, hablan de todo y se cuentan absolutamente cada pequeño detalle de cada pequeña cosa, pero nada supera a la fuerza del entendimiento que encontrás en su mirada cada vez que la tuya se hunde en ella.

Esa mirada que encerraba más de lo que las palabras alguna vez podrían aferrar y explicar transmitía que la conversación mantenida antes de que se quedaran dormidos entre besos había renovado sus ganas de tratar de conciliar las diferencias y tratar de ajustarse a los cambios por el bien de la Unidad y todo lo que ello implicaba.

Esa mirada te agradecía por darle ánimo para esforzarse, no perder el control y estallar al menor roce, por apoyarlo y estar a su lado y ayudarlo a encaminar las cosas, no sólo las referentes al trabajo, si no todo aquello que había caído destrozado luego de que su abuela falleciera y su corazón y alma quedaran hechos añicos debido a la reacción de su familia cuando les dijo que no iba a dejarte.

Esa mirada te agradecía por amarlo tal cual es, y considerarlo perfecto incluso con sus defectos. Esa mirada te agradecía por amarlo tal cual es, por no aprovecharte de tu capacidad para manipularlo y moldearlo como arcilla en tus manos, por dejar que aprenda solo a ser una persona menos arrogante, testaruda y egocéntrica _por su bien_.

"Las cosas anduvieron muchísimo mejor hoy" comentó ese jueves a la noche mientras cenaban las pastas que él había preparado.

"Lo noté" comentaste con una sonrisa "Todo va a ir volviéndose más fácil en las semanas que vienen" aseguraste, realmente convencida.

Estabas a punto de preguntarle si quería que sacaras algo de helado del refrigerador cuando notaste que de pronto su semblante se había puesto serio. Sus ojos te miraban de verdad, no estaba simplemente viéndote: estaban totalmente concentrados en tu rostro, estaban realmente concentrados en leer tu alma, que para él siempre tenés expuesta, desnuda, sin necesidad de esconder las heridas aún abiertas y sangrantes o las cicatrices que duelen cuando alguien las toca pero que sanan un poquitito más cada vez que él las acaricia con suavidad.

Sentiste tus mejillas ardiendo bajo la intensidad de su mirada, y en un susurro tímido preguntaste:

"¿Qué pasa, Tony?"

"Gracias, Michelle"

Tomó una de tus manos con una de las suyas por encima de la mesa, e interpretó correctamente tu silencio como una señal para continuar vaciando el contenido de su corazón.

"Desde que me nombraron director hace casi tres meses siento que estoy cargando con el peso del mundo, pero tenerte a vos vuelve a cualquier circunstancia muchísimo más ligera. La confianza y fe que tenés en mi, y la admiración que tenés por mí…"

Hizo una pausa, durante la cual simplemente se limitó a observarte con esa misma profundidad abrumadora mientras sus dedos se paseaban por tu rostro, contorneando tus labios y deslizándose por sobre las pequitas en tu nariz y en tus mejillas sonrosadas, provocando que te estremecieras apenas cada vez que rozaba la piel de debajo de tus párpados.

"Cualquier tarea o misión se vuelven más fáciles de realizar sabiendo que, sin importar lo que pase, cuando regresemos a casa vas a dejar que me pierda en tus brazos y me olvide del mundo. Dirigir la Unidad, volver a estar bajo un mismo techo con Jack – esta vez los dos como iguales, porque ya no soy su subordinado y no puede darme órdenes o patearme mientras estoy tirado en el suelo como un simple súbdito -, habituarme a que ahora todo y todos ahí dentro en parte dependen de mí, que tantas vidas inocentes dependen de mí" hizo otra pausa, como si estuviera buscando la forma adecuada de poner un sentimiento en palabras, y cuando lo viste desviar la mirada por un momento entendiste que aquello que estaba confesando le daba cierta vergüenza ":… y no volverme una bestia egocéntrica y enferma de poder por el simple hecho de que ahora estoy al mando…"

"Tony, no seas tan duro con vos mismo" lo interrumpiste para reprimirlo con dulzura "Podrás tener un carácter complicadísimo" admitiste "pero no creo que fueras capaz de llegar al extremo de convertirte en una bestia egocéntrica y enferma de poder" dijiste, usando sus propias palabras.

"Michelle, si puedo lidiar con todo esto sin enloquecer y salirme de mis casillas es porque te tengo a vos ayudándome a concentrarme en lo que es de verdad importante, impidiendo que me deje llevar por mis impulsos o por mi temperamento, que los dos sabemos no es el mejor cuando se trata de dar órdenes bajo presión. Vos sos mi balance, mi compás moral, y creo que desde hace rato mi consciencia me habla con tu voz"

Los dos rieron débilmente cuando dijo eso, pero no te cabía duda alguna de que aquello que acaba de confesar era verdad, y saber que la voz de su consciencia tiene _tu_ voz hizo que te derritieras un poquitito más.

No podías reprimir la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que cruzaba tu rostro – que estaba rojo como una frutilla, por supuesto, porque cuando él te dice cosas así te ponés toda colorada como si hubieras pasado doce horas bajo el sol – mientras escuchabas pequeñas, simples frases cuyos significados eran para vos de una inmensidad indescriptible.

Durante toda tu vida, ni por un solo segundo te habías sentido valiosa, importante o especial. Hasta que llegó él y te convirtió en el centro de su Universo, en su sostén, en su fuerza, en su motivación, en su _todo_. Así se hizo realidad uno de tus más profundos, hondos y secretos deseos: tener alguien que no pueda vivir sin vos, alguien que te repita constantemente que sos su necesidad número uno, alguien que te adore por sobre todas las cosas, alguien que te cuide, alguien de que cuidar. Porque si hay algo que te gusta más que sentirte cuidada, contenida, adorada y mimada por él, es hacer que él se sienta cuidado, contenido, mimado y adorado por vos.

Cuando él te dice día a día con una ternura que te derrite que lo hacés más feliz que nadie, las sensaciones que te abruman son demasiadas y demasiado complejas como para poder analizarlas, y en ese instante mientras entre caricias inocentes te agradecía por mantener sus pies sobra tierra firme y ayudarlo con los cambios repentinos que estaban aconteciendo en su vida, te sentías la personita más preciosa sobre la superficie del planeta.

"Sos lo único que se mantiene constante cuando todo lo demás se desmorona a mi alrededor" susurró "Soy totalmente sincero cuando confieso que sin vos no podría soportar nada de esto" hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando la generalidad de la situación: la explosión en la CTU, la muerte de Mason, su asenso, la muerte de Paula, la muerte de todos esos otros compañeros de trabajo, los zapatos que tiene que llenar como director de la Unidad, la muerte de su abuela…

"Siempre se dijo que detrás de todo gran hombre hay una gran mujer…" bromeaste, todavía con las mejillas enrojecidas, y bajando la mirada al impecable suelo de la pequeña cocina de tu departamento.

"En este caso es totalmente verdad" afirmó con una seriedad conmovedora. Acunó tu rostro entre tus manos y lo movió hasta que sus ojos y tus ojos quedaron a la misma altura otra vez "No voy a decirte que sin vos sería nada, porque no es cierto: sin vos sería absolutamente todas las cosas en las que odiaría convertirme"

"Sin embargo _conmigo_ te convertís en una especie de osito de peluche de tamaño natural que dice las cosas más lindas, canta las canciones más románticas, y da los abrazos más largos. No creo que el Tony Almeida que eras hace dos años hubiera querido convertirse en el hombre más tierno del mundo" aquello era mitad en broma y mitad en serio.

Te encanta que te endulce los oídos diciéndote que solamente es el hombre más dulce del mundo cuando está con vos, _por_ vos, y única y exclusivamente _para_ vos.

"Es cierto" admitió "Pero ahora no podría imaginar lo que sería mi vida si no pudiera decirte cosas lindas, cantarte canciones románticas y darte los abrazos más largos"

"Probablemente serías como el chanchito gruñón de la obrita de teatro en la que participaste cuando tenías cuatro años" sugeriste, y los dos volvieron a reír con la ternura brillando en sus miradas.

Después de lavar los platos y dejar la cocina ordenada, exhaustos como estaban se acurrucaron en el medio de la cama, te anidaste contra su cuerpo, reposaste tu cabeza en su hombro y envolviste su cuerpo con tus brazos, tan pequeñitos y flacuchos a comparación de los suyos, que pueden levantarte en el aire con tanta facilidad cuando estás triste o preocupad a y él se da cuenta que necesitás que te reanime haciéndote girar como una criaturita, o cargándote en su espalda a caballito por toda la casa.

"¿Me cantás al oído hasta que me quede dormida?" le pediste en un susurro apenas audible, frotando la punta de tu nariz muy despacio contra la punta de su nariz.

Caíste presa del sueño media hora más tarde, pero podrías haber jurado que aún en tu estado de inconsciencia seguías escuchando su voz entonando tus melodías favoritas y sentir sus manos moviéndose por tu espalda rítmicamente, acunándote.

* * *

La madre de Tony llamó cerca del cuarto jueves de Noviembre para preguntarle si pensaba viajar a Chicago para pasar la festividad con ellos y con sus hermanos; no entendiste ni jota de lo que él le decía durante la conversación telefónica que mantuvieron en castellano, pero por el tono de voz y la forma en que Tony fruncía el ceño pudiste interpretar que la relación con la señora Almeida no estaba en vías de mejorar y que las palabras que estaban intercambiando en ese lenguaje que sos incapaz de descifrar estaban formado una discusión bastante tensa.

Estabas hecha un ovillo en el sillón, pretendiendo leer un manojo de informes sobre la situación de los protocolos en Europa, cuando la realidad es que las letras impresas no eran más que borrones negros, como hormiguitas muy bien alineadas y organizadas, formando frases que en ese momento para vos carecían de sentido, porque estabas demasiado ocupada siendo devorada por el presentimiento de que vos eras la razón por la que Tony y su mamá estaban discutiendo. Una vez acabado el diálogo, presionó el botón de 'finalizar llamada' y dejó su celular sobre la pequeña mesita ratona.

Dejaste el piloncito de hojas que habías estado pretendiendo leer junto a su teléfono móvil al tiempo que él se sentaba en el otro extremo del sofá, con aspecto agotado y cierto aire de derrota envolviéndolo. Tenía esa expresión de cachorrito abandonado al costado de la carretera en una noche de diluvio que te puede en todo sentido, y sentiste una congoja impresionante al darte cuenta que probablemente su madre hubiera vuelto a decir cosas hirientes sobre vos que lo dejaron emocionalmente hecho un trapo de piso.

Sin musitar palabra alguna tomaste su mano y le diste un leve tironcito para atraerlo hacia vos, hasta que quedaron los dos recostados, vos medio sentada y él con tu cabeza reposando sobre tu estómago y sus brazos envolviendo tu cintura. Guardaste silencio, esperando que fuera él quien sacara el tema si así lo deseaba, permitiéndole elegir si prefería quedarse callado.

"Sabés que me agarra sueño cuando me rascás detrás de las orejas" te retó con voz adormecida y sofocada.

"Estás cansado. Tuvimos un largo día en el trabajo" dijiste, inclinándote hacia adelante para poder murmurar en su oído "Tratá de relajarte"

"Mi mamá llamó para preguntarme si iba a viajar a Chicago el jueves que viene, por el Día de Acción de Gracias" comenzó a contarte, pasado otro largo rato en el que simplemente se quedó muy quieto mientras vos acariciabas su espalda, que estaba tensa y llena de nudos. No dijiste nada, aguardando a que él siguiera con el relato, y sin atreverte a preguntar cuál había sido su respuesta, aunque intuyéndola "Me pidió que fuera solo, dijo que se trata de una 'festividad familia'" lo oíste chasquear la lengua con indignación "Le contesté que estaba loca si pensaba que iba a pasar precisamente _ese_ día _sin vos_"

Hizo una pequeña pausa, se incorporó, se sentó a tu lado, te atrajo hacia sí hasta que quedaste hecha un ovillo contra su pecho, acunó tu rostro con sus manos tibias, y presionó su frente contra la tuya.

"Sos todo lo que tengo para agradecer, Michelle. Y honestamente" agregó con un suspiro "prefiero pasar ese día mimándote desde la mañana hasta la noche en lugar de subirme a un avión, viajar a la otra punta del país y sentarme a la mesa con personas que llevan mi sangre corriendo en sus venas pero no pueden entender lo que siento por el amor de vida"

No trataste de convencerlo de que recapacitara y meditara su decisión, porque la seriedad en su mirada decía más que mil palabras, y estabas segura de que sólo se sentiría peor si tratabas de pedirle que llamara a su mamá para disculparse y viajara solo para complacer a su familia.

* * *

Durante la semana del receso de Acción de Gracias, Chappelle tenía que quedarse en la ciudad porque la familia de su esposa viajaba desde Connecticut, y tanto a Tony como a vos les dio la impresión de que el motivo por el cual se ofreció a hacerse cargo de la Unidad para que ustedes pudieran tener esos tres días libres (para pasar cada uno con sus respectivas familias en sus respectivos hogares, claro está, porque lejos estaba Ryan Chappelle de imaginarse que el director de la CTU y la segunda en comando no son sólo jefe y empleada sino mucho más que eso), era en parte porque estaba buscando una excusa válida para no tener que soportar a sus suegros y parientes políticos, o al menos reducir la cantidad de horas que tendría que aguantarlos (no sabés si es verdad o no, esa es simplemente la teoría que se les ocurrió a Tony y a vos cuando hablaron del tema).

Tony no le contó a Chappelle que había suspendido su viaje a Chicago, y cuando éste le deseó un buen vuelo el martes a la noche antes de que abandonara la oficina para no volver hasta el lunes siguiente, Tony simplemente hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza, sin decir nada. ¿La razón? Si Chappelle llegaba a enterarse que él se quedaba en Los Angeles también, corrían el riesgo de que lo llamara para cubrir un turno o para pedirle que lo asistiera con algo.

"Mejor que piense que estoy en otro estado" fue lo que Tony respondió a tu acusación (mitad en broma, mitad en serio) de decirle mentiras a su jefe "Además fue solamente una mentira piadosa" se defendió por enésima vez "que dije para tener la seguridad de que voy a poder pasar los siguientes tres días con la mujer más bonita del mundo sin riesgos de que interrumpan nuestro tiempo libre juntos"

"Cuando me decís que soy bonita ¿también son mentiras piadosas?" preguntaste abrazándolo por detrás, entrelazando tus manos sobre su pecho y reposando tu cabeza en su espalda mientras él preparaba algo sencillo para la cena.

El comentario chistoso te valió acabar en el suelo de la cocina sin aire y riéndote a carcajadas incontenibles porque él había decidido castigar esa 'pequeña muestra de bajo autoestima' haciéndote cosquillas hasta que las costillas y la panza te dolieron y se volvió imposible respirar.

"Basta… basta… ¡Basta!" rogabas, sin una gota de oxígeno en los pulmones, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cruzando tu cara, con un ataque de risa que no podías detener y que era ya prácticamente involuntario.

"¿Vas a volver a insinuar que miento cuando te digo que me parecés hermosa?" preguntó, con sus dedos suspendidos a milímetros de tu panza, listos para atacarte otra vez en caso de que tu respuesta no fuera la que quería escuchar.

"No" contestaste con voz ahogada, sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿Lo prometés, Michelle?"

"Te lo prometo" dijiste, extendiendo el dedo meñique para que él lo entrelazara con el suyo, y así sellar la promesa.

Aprovechando que no tenían que levantarse a las siete de la mañana al día siguiente, decidieron mirar una película y compartir un tarro de helado de frutilla luego de cenar.

"Cuando Martina era chiquita, poníamos en la videocasetera alguna película que ninguno de los dos hubiera visto antes, quitábamos el sonido e intentábamos imaginar de qué se trataba, inventar los diálogos…" te contó, al tiempo que los títulos iniciales comenzaban a aparecer en la pantalla.

Tomaste el control remoto, apretaste el botón de 'silenciar' y lo miraste sonriente.

"Suena divertido. Hagámoslo" propusiste.

La primera media hora Tony hizo que te descostillaras de la risa con diálogos graciosos y sin sentido, y haciendo distintas voces raras para los personajes. Estabas feliz de verlo reír así otra vez, oír sus bromas, ver sus ojitos brillando, su sentido del humor más hilarante que nunca, sus comentarios graciosos arrancándote a vos sonrisas que espejaban la suya propia como si de dos gotas de agua se trataran.

Pero luego llegó una escena romántica, y Tony se quedó callado por un momento antes de desviar su atención de las imágenes que mostraba la pantalla para mirarte a vos a los ojos y preguntarte con seriedad:

"¿Sabés qué está diciéndole él a ella?" se refería a los dos protagonistas del film, que en ese momento estaban con sus rostros uno a escasos centímetros de distancia del otro – como ustedes -, hablando apenas moviendo los labios – como ustedes – y a punto de besarse – como ustedes -.

"¿Que la ama?" deslizaste la sugerencia en un susurro tímido.

"No" respondió él, negando con la cabeza "Está diciéndole que es hermosa. ¿Sabés qué va a contestarle ella?"

Al darte cuenta de qué se trataba todo aquello, sentiste una punzada de culpa por haberlo angustiado haciendo ese chiste sobre las mentiras piadosas, especialmente porque sabés mejor que nadie que sus ojos te ven como a la mujer más preciosa del mundo, y que aunque vos pienses lo contrario él cree que sos bonita.

"Ella va a contestarle que lo ama"

"No" volvió a negar con la cabeza "Ella va a decirle que es mentira, que no es bonita"

"En tu versión de la historia, ¿él qué respondería a eso?" quisiste saber.

"Cada vez que pienses que sos el patito feo" murmuró, acariciando tu mejilla con una de sus manos y enredando tus rulos en los dedos de la otra "pedí que te preste mis ojos para que los uses como espejos; ellos _siempre_ van a reflejar al patito más lindo de todos, porque vos _sos_ el patito más lindo de todos"

"¿Eso le diría él a ella?" inquiriste con curiosidad, totalmente absorta en mirar tu reflejo en sus ojos.

"No" negó con la cabeza por tercera vez "Eso te lo digo yo a vos"

A la hora de dormir, te acurrucaste como siempre a su lado, en el centro de la cama, la punta de tu nariz tocando la punta de su nariz, sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura. El sueño te venció y terminaste dejando que tus pesados párpados se cerraran cerca de la una de la madrugada, luego de haber pasado un largo rato en silencio fundida en tus espejos favoritos, que son tuyos y de nadie más, reemplazando palabras por aquella magia inexplicable que te invade cuando tu mirada y la suya se encuentran y se hunden una en la otra.

Podrías haber jurado que en cuanto cerraste los ojos, él te acunó y empezó a cantarte al oído mientras dibujaba círculos en tu espalda con la palma de su mano. Podrías haber jurado que se durmió mucho después de que vos lo hicieras. Podrías haber jurado que se quedó hasta casi las tres de la madrugada diciéndote al oído que sos el patito más lindo de todos.

* * *

Debido a la pelea con su madre – que Tony luego te relató con un poco más de detalle pasados unos días, una vez que las heridas dejadas por ese fin de semana no se sentían tan frescas – Martina había decidido que ella también prefería quedarse en Los Angeles en lugar de viajar a Chicago y pretender que todo estaba bien, que lo dicho no había sido dicho, que los encontronazos no habían sucedido, que las opiniones distintas nunca habían sido intercambiadas, que confesiones fuertes no habían sido hechas. De acuerdo con lo que Martina le había contado a Tony, a la señora Almeida no le había caído muy bien que dos de sus hijos estuvieran rompiendo con la tradición familiar de pasar las festividades todos juntos en torno a la misma mesa, y en la casa paterna, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de dar el brazo a torcer, cambiar de opinión y subirse a un vuelo que llegara a Illinois en la mañana del jueves.

Cuando el miércoles por la mañana mientras desayunaban él te comentó lo que Martina había resuelto, le dijiste que no te molestaba que invitara a su hermana y a Kiefer a pasar el Día de Acción de Gracias con ustedes; te parecía importante que supiera que su familia para vos nunca será una molestia, que querés sumar en lugar de restar, que Martina te cae bien, que querés conocerla más, que no querés privarlo a él de pasar tiempo con su hermana, que no querés que él se sienta totalmente atado a vos (incluso si a los dos les encanta estar atados el uno al otro).

"¿Estás segura?" inquirió, dando a entender con su mirada – que siempre te dice mucho más de lo que las palabras pueden expresar – que no se ofendería si le decías que preferías estar a solas con él "No quiero hacer nada que te ponga incómoda…" empezó a decir, pero vos lo interrumpiste con un beso.

Reposaste tu frente contra la suya y enredando tus brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo hacia vos, mientras él instintivamente dejaba que sus manos se perdieran en tu espalda, acariciándote desde los hombros hasta la cintura.

"Una parte de tu familia lamentablemente no me acepta, _todavía_" agregaste ese 'todavía' para infundirle esperanzas que ni siquiera vos tenías, pero de todos modos querías dárselas, porque te rompía el corazón saber que sus padres lo habían empujado hasta el borde del precipicio, al extremo de tener que pelearse con ellos para defenderte a vos y al amor que se tienen "Pero tu hermana sí me acepta" seguiste "Y yo quiero que sepa que en mí puede tener no sólo una cuñada, si no también una amiga. Quiero que sepa que no voy a ser una cuñada histérica, controladora, loca, antipática y manipuladora, que no pretendo retenerte y jugar a que sos mío y de nadie más" suspiraste "Es un día para pasar en familia. Vos sos mi familia, Tony…"

Habías estado a punto de agregar '_mi única familia_', pero no quisiste hacerlo, porque todavía guardabas algo de fe en que en un futuro Danny y vos podrían afianzar aún más su relación de hermanos, que en un futuro volverías a ver a Krissy, Allison y Nick, que quizá hasta Danny pudiera casarse otra vez con una buena mujer y darte más sobrinitos

"… pero sé que yo no soy tu única familia" continuaste luego, lo cual resumía mucho de lo que podía verse reflejado en tus ojos, que son la ventana a tu alma, ventanas que para él siempre están abiertas de par en par "No es mi intención alejarte de ellos, ni siquiera inconscientemente. Tu hermana va a quedarse en la ciudad también, y sería lindo que la invitáramos a ella y a su novio a comer con nosotros. A mi me encantaría que compartieras ese día no sólo conmigo, si no también con ella. ¿Por qué restar cuando podemos sumar?" concluiste, con una sonrisa dulce cruzando tu rostro.

Hizo planes con Martina para que ella y Kiefer fueran a cenar el jueves por la noche, luego de almorzar al mediodía en casa de sus suegros, con la familia de su novio.

"La invitación la alegró mucho" Tony comentó, enredándote en sus brazos desde atrás y descansando la cabeza sobre tu hombro "Mi hermana y vos van a terminar siendo buenas amigas, tengo ese presentimiento" te dijo un ratito después, sin soltarte, feliz de poder anidar su rostro en tu cuello y respirar la mezcla de la fragancia del champú que usás y tu perfume (que en realidad es aceite para bebés de Johnson & Johnson, porque tu piel sensible se irrita fácilmente).

"Yo también tengo ese presentimiento" contestaste, pasando el dorso de tu mano por su mejilla.

Estabas siendo sincera: hacía tiempo que necesitabas formar una amistad de verdad, una amistad basada en el cariño y en el respeto mutuo, una amistad que te brindara la posibilidad de compartir cosas con otra persona (además de con Tony, que es aquél al que le contás absolutamente todo y con el que compartís absolutamente todos sin excepción), alguien que tuviera interés en vos por lo que sos como persona y no porque les resultás útil (es que esa fue tu historia durante mucho tiempo: tus compañeros y compañeras de clase se te acercaban porque eras la nerd, la sabelotodo, la genio, la buenita, aquella de la que podían aprovecharse para que los ayudara con sus tareas y proyectos).

Y era verdad que tenías el presentimiento de que entre Martina y vos, con tiempo y esfuerzo, podía nacer una linda amistad.

* * *

"Tony, compramos comida como para un batallón de sesenta personas" comentaste entre risitas, observando al carrito de supermercado atiborrado hasta arriba de toda clase de alimentos enlatados, cajas, botellas, frascos de vidrio y demás ingredientes (algunos de los cuales tenían nombres que jamás habías escuchado, y que mucho menos sabías cómo pronunciar).

Era la tarde del miércoles, y luego de dormir una hora de siesta acurrucados en un costado de tu cama, se habían dirigido a una cadena de supermercados cercana al departamento de él, que era a donde se dirigirían luego de hacer las compras, para empezar a preparar el pavo, el pastel de calabaza, y todos los platos típicos de esa festividad (¿para 'empezar a preparar'? Mejor dicho, para que _él _empezara a cocinar, porque vos – por la seguridad de todos – pensabas quedarte sentada en una de las banquetas del desayunador, observándolo y charlando con él, pero lejos del horno, de las hornallas y de cualquier recipiente que puedas tirar al suelo y hacer añicos en un instante de torpeza, los cuales parecen ser comunes y frecuentes cada vez que estás dentro de una cocina y cerca de cualquier cosa de vidrio).

"Quiero que tengas el mejor Día de Acción de Gracias de todos" confesó en voz bajita, con las mejillas un poco más coloradas que de costumbre, mientras lo ayudabas a poner los víveres sobre el mostrador para que la señora sentada frente a la caja registradora les cobrara "Me encanta cocinar para vos, me encanta consentirte y malcriarte"

"Me encanta que me consientas y me malcríes" confesaste en el mismo tono de voz, sonriendo con ganas.

Esa noche se acostaron a las once, luego de largas horas conversando de todo y de nada, de música, de cine, de series de televisión, del trabajo (un poquito nada más), de libros, del _futuro _que iban a construir juntos.

"Cada día encuentro más motivos para alegrarme porque no sabés cocinar" te dijo divertido en determinado punto de la charla.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué motivo encontraste ahora?" inquiriste divertida.

"Sos como una ratoncita inquieta, y eso me parece adorable, pero cuando tengas a nuestro bebé en la panza voy a querer que hagas reposo y que descanses mucho. Si supieras cocinar, probablemente insistirías para que te dejara hacer todo a vos; como no sabés cocinar, durante esos nueve meses voy a seguir mimándote como te mimo ahora, solamente que voy a tener que cocinar para uno más"

Con una sonrisa tan ancha que los músculos de la cara te dolían, roja como una frutilla, con el estómago lleno de mariposas que revoloteaban felices y te hacían cosquillitas, te acercaste a él y lo envolviste en tus brazos, sin decir palabra alguna, comunicándole con la mirada que te morías por comerlo a besos, avisándole que ibas a arrancarle el labio con una pasión desmedida, pero a la vez dulce y suave, en cámara lenta, queriendo hacer que el instante dure para siempre.

Cuando la necesidad de oxígeno hizo que se separaran para respirar, sin abrir los ojos y con tus manos acariciando su nuca dijiste con voz ahogada debido a la falta de aire de la que habías sido víctima durante largos cinco minutos:

"Debés ser el único hombre que habla de tener un hijo con una mujer con la que ni siquiera…"

No dejó que terminaras la frase. Te interrumpió posando su dedo índice sobre tus labios, sellándolos.

"Podemos esperar un poquito más antes de empezar a practicar cómo hacer un bebé. Nada nos apura" susurró "Quiero que vayamos despacito, quiero que sea especial. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" te aseguró, dibujando círculos en tu espalda con las palmas de sus manos, esas manos que se morían de ganas de recorrer tu cuerpo desnudo pero que estaban dispuestas a aguardar lo que hiciera falta, porque su única preocupación era la de cuidarte.

Esa noche, como todas, cumplieron con el ritual de besarse hasta el cansancio, como si de verdad tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, como si fueran los dueños de todos los relojes existentes sobre la faz de la Tierra, como si el Universo se hubiera desdibujado a su alrededor. Caíste dormida anidada sobre su pecho, con el rostro en ese huequito que se forma entre su hombro y su cuello, respirando esa esencia masculina que te trae tanto confort y te hace sentir como si estuvieras en el lugar más seguro. Los latidos de su corazón eran la música perfecta, sus manos acariciando tu espina dorsal provocaban estremecimientos leves pero placenteros, y durante un largo rato no hiciste más que repasar la conversación que habían tenido en la cocina.

Él quería esperar, quería que la primera vez fuera especial, quería cuidarte, quería que fuera un momento dulce y mágico, quería que te sintieras una princesa en todos los sentidos. Estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta después de casados para incorporar a la relación algo que para la mayoría es básico, esencial y fundamental: sexo. Cualquier otro desecharía a una mujer con intenciones de llegar virgen al matrimonio, cualquier otro la descartaría. Pero él no es cualquier hombre: él es el amor de tu vida.

Es el amor de tu vida, el que esperaste siempre, el que te cura cada vez que algo duele, el que te calma cuando todo alrededor tuyo se desdibuja y caes presa del pánico, el que te admira más que a nadie, el que te respeta más que nadie, el que es tu héroe, el que moriría por vos, el que te hace sentir hermosa, el que te presta tus ojos para que los uses como espejos porque ellos siempre te reflejan como al patito lindo, es el que te hace temblar con sus besos y sus caricias, es el que hace que te pienses menos nena y más mujer.

Tendida ahí sobre su pecho te diste cuenta que con cada día que pasa, estás más y más lista para ir – literalmente – desnudándote de a poco, no sólo en alma sino también en cuerpo, y llegar con él tan lejos como se pueda llegar. No es un sentimiento eufórico, loco, incontrolable, inexplicable y dañino como el que te atacó esa vez en la que casi le entregás cada pedacito de tu ser sin pensar en las consecuencias; esta vez es diferente, muy diferente.

Escuchando su respiración pausada y acompasada te relajaste hasta que te capturó un sueño profundo. Una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustan cruzaba tus facciones, y el último pensamiento que pasó por tu mente antes de que ésta quedara en blanco fue que ya sabías cuándo le ofrecerías esa última partecita tuya que guardaste para él.

* * *

Lo más hermoso del mes de Noviembre fue, definitivamente, pasar _tu primer Día de Acción de Gracias de verdad_ con él.

Cuando eras chica para el Día de Acción de Gracias tu abuela solía preparar cenas sencillas (no era muy seguidora de las tradiciones americanas), y luego de su muerte – cuando quedaron sólo Danny y vos – la fecha se volvió mucho más angustiante: en las épocas en que tu hermano vivía con su esposa, ellos viajaban a las afueras de la ciudad a la casa de los padres de Haylie (Danny nunca te invitó a ir con ellos, lo mismo que en Navidad),y después de que tu hermano se divorciara, dejó en claro que esa clase de celebraciones quiere pasarlas viendo deportes en la televisión y tomando cerveza.

Pero este año, no ibas a pasar el Día de Acción de Gracias sola, sentada en la salita de estar de tu departamento, viendo alguna película vieja o dibujitos animados en la televisión, comiendo tarta de calabaza comprada en el supermercado y recalentada en el microondas. Este año ibas a pasar un Día de Acción de Gracias de verdad, con comida casera, muchos mimos y alguien con quien conversar durante horas y horas sobre cualquier tema que cruzara tu cabeza, alguien por quien agradecer, alguien que agradeciera por tenerte a vos.

Por primera vez en veinticuatro años ibas a tener un Día de Acción de Gracias de verdad, y eso te ilusionaba muchísimo. Y Tony no podía disimularlo: estaba igual de ilusionado que vos.

La cantidad de comida que había preparado era tanta, y lucía todo tan delicioso, que cuando te sentaste a la mesa no sabías por dónde empezar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieras tomar el tenedor de plata y probar bocado, tenían que agradecer.

Tu abuela solía decir unas palabras en agradecimiento, siempre breves y muy monótonas, como si las hubiera ensayado de ante mano, y nunca variaban mucho de un año a otro, ni eran tampoco muy emotivas o profundas. Imaginás que en la familia de Tony sucede todo lo contrario, dado que ellos parecen mucho más cálidos y expresivos de lo que era tu abuela, y además son muy religiosos.

El silencio había caído entre ustedes, y los dos, sentados uno frente al otro, estaban mirándose con timidez y sonriendo, esperando a que el otro se animara a hablar primero.

Tony decidió romper con la quietud:

"Si tuviera que enumerar cada pequeñita cosa por la que me gustaría agradecer, no acabaría nunca" comenzó "Hay una sola cosita en la que se resumen todas esas otras cositas pequeñitas que me hacen bien, que me hacen feliz…"

"Qué casualidad" comentaste "A mi me pasa lo mismo"

Ya podías sentir un par de lágrimas agolpándose en tus ojos, humedeciéndolos.

"Voy a agradecer por una sola cosa, entonces" concluyó Tony.

"Yo también" coincidiste con un suspiro, mientras tu corazón latía desaforadamente contra tus costillas por el simple hecho de que estabas abrumada por las emociones que te provocaba la situación: tu primera Día de Acción de Gracias _de verdad_, con un hombre que te adora y te tiene en una cajita de cristal, a punto de decirse el amor que tienen es aquello por lo que quieren agradecer.

Casi al unísono murmuraron esa palabrita que encierra más que el resto de todas las que existen en el diccionario, esa palabrita que resume el Universo en tres letras, esa palabrita que significa absolutamente todo: '_vos_'.

Fue uno de los mejores días de tu vida. Comiste con ganas, por placer, sin sentir culpa ni contar calorías ni pensar que te volverías una chanchita si no aflojabas con los dulces. Reíste muchísimo con sus chistes, lo besaste muchísimo, cantaron temas viejos de Fred Astaire – entre risas y cosquillas – mientras lavaban los platos, te cedió el poder absoluto del control remoto del televisor en lugar de echarse al sillón a mirar futbol americano toda la tarde, se acurrucó en tus brazos para mirar con vos una de tus comedias románticas favoritas (_Un lugar llamado Nothing Hill_, con Hugh Grant y Julia Roberts), y te repitió mil veces que siempre vas a ser aquella personita que simplifica todo lo que él tiene para agradecer.

En la noche pasaste un largo rato charlando con Martina en la cocina – principalmente sobre libros e Historia – mientras Kiefer y Tony miraban futbol antes de cenar en la sala de estar. Te sorprendió una vez más la madurez y la inteligencia de esa joven de diecinueve años que tiene un coeficiente intelectual apenas un poco menos impresionante que el de cualquier genio contemporáneo, pero también te alegró notar que estaba comportándose muchísimo más relajada y sencilla, como si hubiera empezado a tomarte confianza.

"Mi hermano está loco de amor por vos, Michelle" dijo de pronto en determinado punto de una conversación que hasta el momento había sido sobre Literatura "No sé bajo qué hechizo lo tenés, pero está absolutamente enamorado" a esa altura ya te habías puesto colorada otra vez, y tus mejillas rojas ardían con fuerza.

"Todavía no sé qué vio en mí" admitiste tímidamente.

"No se trata de ver: el amor es ciego" Martina deslizó la frase como si fuera una obviedad "Su alma es _ese algo_ que llena cualquiera vacío que vos puedas tener, y tu alma es _ese algo_ que llena sus vacíos. El cuerpo va hacia donde el alma lo guía" reflexionó "Podés acusarme de ser cursi, si así te parece, pero creo que Tony y vos se miran de una forma especial: con los ojos del alma"

No te pareció cursi, en lo absoluto, porque vos siempre lo sentiste así, como si la existencia de una conexión especial entre los dos hubiera estado siempre ahí.

Regresaron de entre tus recuerdos algunas de las frases que se dijeron durante ese 4 de septiembre que cambió sus vidas radicalmente, palabras dichas en medio del caos y en la lucha por aferrarse a algo, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, para seguir peleando por un mañana que quizá no llegaría, un mañana que no estaba garantizado, y que consigo al extinguirse se llevaría sus posibilidades de vivir la historia de amor que están viviendo ahora.

"_Desde que nos conocemos hay algo entre nosotros..."_

"_Sí… Sí, es cierto"_

Él también lo había notado, él también se había percatado de esa conexión, incluso si al principio había hecho hasta lo imposible para mantener la distancia y resguardarse de vos.

Martina interrumpió tus reflexiones con una reflexión suya propia:

"Michelle, mi hermano es egocéntrico y egoísta, engreído y arrogante, tiene un temperamento terrible, mal carácter, malhumor, es caprichoso, es terco y testarudo; lidiar con él a veces puede resultar peor que lidiar con una criatura de cinco años; es prepotente también" chasqueó la lengua, y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa cómplice "Desde que te conoce a vos, esa lista de defectos que acabo de enumerar mutó, y ahora es como un cachorrito de caniche miniatura: tierno, cariñoso y mimoso. Ya no tiene voluntad, podés llevarlo de la nariz a donde se te antoje"

"No necesito llevarlo de la nariz" dijiste con una sonrisa y un suspiro que podría haber sido descripto como romántico "En esta él y yo construimos nuestro camino tomados de la mano"

* * *

"Michelle, no hace falta que sigan fingiendo: ya lo sé"

La frase nació la tarde de este día que casi termina, de boca de Chloe O'Brian, con quien te encontraste a los pies de la escalera cuando bajabas de la oficina de Tony. Aquél puñado de palabras fue suficiente para que se te helara la sangre en las venas y tu corazón dejara de latir presa de un pánico atroz. Si bien tu expresión no cambió y siguió siendo de cortés desconcierto ante lo que Chloe acababa de decirte, en tu cabeza se encendieron las alarmas y sonaron sirenas, y el único pensamiento que te llenó fue el de que probablemente habías cometido un error que les costaría caro a Tony y a vos.

Antes de adentrarse en el hecho que desató tu paranoia, cabe decir que los comienzos de Chloe O'Brian en la Unidad Antiterrorista de la ciudad de Los Angeles merece un enfoque especial, pues definitivamente de todos los pedacitos que formaron al mes de Noviembre, aquél que la compete a ella es bastante interesante.

Chloe es brillante. Su inteligencia es especial y muy superior a la de todos los demás; que pienses esto no quiere decir que desmerezcas a los otros técnicos y analistas: ellos también están altamente cualificados – caso contrario no hubieran obtenido un empleo que implica niveles tan altos de exigencia y cualidades excepcionales para responder ante crisis, catástrofes y amenazas -, pero si viniera un especialista a determinar el coeficiente intelectual de cada uno de ustedes, vos incluída, probablemente el resultado de Chloe dejaría en claro sus rasgos de genio.

Pero 'inteligente', 'brillante' y 'genio' – entre otras - no son las únicas palabras que la mayoría (por no decir todos) elegiría para describir a Chloe O'Brian. También es quisquillosa, no tolera que la interrumpan, le molestan el noventa y nueve por ciento de las cosas, se lleva mal con todos sus compañeros, se altera con facilidad, su respeto por las reglas es desmedido y hasta exagerado, siempre tiene el ceño fruncido, siempre tiene algo que cuestionar, siempre tiene cara de pocos amigos (Tony y vos sospechan que su única amiga es Martina, pero al respecto no han comentado nada con la susodicha para no herir susceptibilidades), siempre criticando la forma de manejarse de los otros.

Su larga lista de defectos – que irritan a todos en la CTU, y usar la palabra 'todos' no es generalizar, más bien es ser _literal_ – no pesan tanto en la balanza como lo hace su cerebro. Si le das las órdenes con habilidad, tacto y sin pretender que se saltee ninguna regla procedimental o protocolo (lo cual es fundamental para que Chloe responda; su apego por la autoridad es sencillamente demasiado para tu gusto), es increíble lo que puede hacer dentro de sus propios tiempos (otra cosa fundamental: Chloe necesita que la dejen tranquila para trabajar, que no le hablen, que no la miren, que no se le acerquen… Escuchaste a otras analistas decir que tiene aires de diva, y te dio un poco de bronca, porque la realidad no es que sea antipática o una mala persona, si no que tiene que lidiar con un síndrome que raya el autismo).

Tener a Chloe como tu mano derecha resulta beneficioso, y aunque tengas que lidiar con algunas de sus excentricidades y el resto de los empleados la mire desde lejos con ojos asesinos y ella les devuelva el sentimiento, y creés que en unos meses podrías 'entrenarla' o mejor dicho 'darle un empujoncito para que se adapte' (Tony usa el término 'entrenar', vos no, porque suena como si estuvieras preparando a un perro malhumorado para participar en una competencia canina de buenos modales, y aunque cuando le hiciste esa observación a Tony estalló en una carcajada y te dijo que podía ver similitudes entre Chloe y un bulldog, a vos no te causó gracia. Preferís pensar que estás ayudándola a mimetizarse con el ambiente laboral y encontrar su espacio), podría serle muy útil al departamento de Operaciones de Campo, especialmente por la rapidez con la que puede acceder a cámaras, satélites, servidores y conseguir planos y mapas… siempre y cuando, claro está, obtener el acceso a las cámaras, los satélites y servidores y conseguir dichos planos y mapas sea una orden autorizada firma mediante por Distrito o División, lo cual, en la CTU, raramente sucede cuando hay un protocolo activo y se está en crisis.

"Ya puedo imaginarme la situación" Tony te dijo una noche ": estamos tratando de impedir que explote una bomba, necesitamos planos de un edificio para preparar la estrategia de ataque y Chloe se rehúsa a conseguirlos hasta que no venga el mismísimo Presidente a decirle que tiene permiso para pulsar cuatro teclas locas y darnos la información que necesitamos. A Jack no le haría mucha gracia tener a alguien así trabajando para él" concluyó luego.

"Tal vez tengamos que darle a Chloe un curso intensivo de 'ignorar el protocolo en casos de vida o muerte'" fue tu respuesta.

A lo que él contestó tomándote en sus brazos y recostándote en el sillón, posicionándose encima de vos cuidando no poner mucho de su peso sobre tú débil y delicado cuerpo.

"Ya no quiero hablar de trabajo" había susurrado, con su boca a medio milímetro de la tuya.

El resto de esa noche su había perdido en besos, porque la realidad era que vos tampoco tenías muchas ganas de hablar de trabajo.

Para resumir: Chloe tiene un nivel de inteligencia excepcional y sorprendente, pero el síndrome de Asperger le juega en contra en muchos aspectos, tal como Martina había vaticinado que sucedería. Sin embargo – tal como Martina había vaticinado que sucedería – tener a Chloe trabajando en la CTU traía ventajas que pesaban más que las dificultades que se generaban entre ella y los otros y que vos tenías que contener y resolver para que no acabaran explotando cual volcán en erupción, y – con el entrenamiento adecuado – podría resultar un verdadero diamante en bruto, especialmente en el departamento de Operaciones de Campo.

"Siempre y cuando Jack acepte que le endilgues el paquete" Tony te había dicho cuando le comentaste lo bueno que resultaría transferirla en un futuro – quizá en seis meses, o dentro de un año – al otra área en la que está dividida la Unidad.

"No estoy tratando de endilgarle ningún paquete a nadie. Y no te refieras a Chloe como a un paquete: es un ser humano" lo habías retado.

"Es un ser humano al que Jack ignora olímpicamente"

"Tengo la impresión de que Jack no es precisamente un ser muy social…"

"No, no lo es" Tony había confirmado "Tiene un carácter bastante especial… al igual que Chloe. El problema es que las personas con esa clase de carácter generalmente terminan siendo como el agua y el aceite"

"Por eso creo que Chloe por el momento está mejor trabajando para mí. Pero si le damos tiempo al tiempo" le recordaste "puede que ella y Jack terminen llevándose bien, o por lo menos él acepte que ella trabaje en su parte de la Unidad. De todos modos, Chloe aún está en proceso de adaptación, como todo el mundo…"

"El bulldog aún no concluyó el entrenamiento…" coincidió tu novio, riendo; si bien el comentario te arrancó una sonrisa, en castigo por llamar a Chloe 'bulldog' otra vez se ganó una leve palmada en el brazo.

Así están las cosas: en la Unidad al parecer la única que soporta a Chloe sos vos, y a la vez te da la impresión de que vos sos la única a la que Chloe soporta (o al menos te trata con más amabilidad que al resto, si hay algo a lo que le quepa el rótulo de 'amable' en su forma de comportarse al interactuar con otros seres humanos). Jack la ignora como si fuera una planta o un mueble más, Tony le tiene paciencia simplemente porque sabe que ayudar a Chloe a integrarse es importante para vos y para Martina, y el resto de la CTU está gestando bronca hacia ella que no sabés bien cómo contener.

Así están las cosas, es lo que es, es lo que hay. Chloe te inspira cierta pena, cierta lástima, y de verdad estás convencida de que podría hacer una carrera excelente dentro de las oficinas gubernamentales si aprende a convivir con otros en un ambiente de trabajo en el que es necesario colaborar entre todos, y eso estás tratando de que aprenda. Además, le prometiste a Martina ayudar a su amiga, y vas a cumplir con la promesa en la medida que puedas.

Ahora, de vuelta a lo que aconteció esta tarde cuando estabas regresando del piso superior al piso principal y te encontraste a la joven mujer de cabello rubio esperándote al pie de la escalera, con su ceño tan fruncido como siempre (o más) y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en un gesto casi infantil.

"No hace falta que sigan fingiendo, Michelle: ya lo sé" te confrontó, haciendo gala de sus habituales modales (o falta de modales, mejor dicho) y de su 'carácter especial'.

Y tu corazón se detuvo, dejó de latir, el pánico te hizo su presa, la sangre que fluía por tus venas se volvió hielo, sirenas sonaron en tu cabeza, se encendieron todas las luces y alarmas, pero de algún modo lograste mantener la expresión laxa, sin que tus facciones se contorsionaran en alguna mueca de sorpresa, pavura o sobresalto que develara por qué sus palabras habían surtido tal impacto, tal efecto.

Digamos que la situación a la que entendiste Chloe hacía referencia había comenzado media hora atrás, con un llamado telefónico.

"Quiero verte al menos un ratito. Esta oficina hoy está hecha un manicomio; si no me tomo cinco minutos para estar a solas con vos, voy a explotar" Tony rogó por teléfono, con una voz que denotaba angustia, cansancio, frustración, desesperación y muchas ganas de lo abrazaras.

Vos estabas en tu estación de trabajo, con un pilón de cosas de las cuales ocuparte acumulándose a medida que pasaban los minutos, y tu novio desde su flamante nueva oficina en el piso de arriba estaba llamándote a tu línea central por segunda vez en menos de sesenta minutos para convencerte de que te tomaras un breve y necesario descanso.

No te costaba mucho imaginar sus intenciones, por supuesto: acorralarte contra una esquina – una de sus manos entre tu cabeza y la pared para que no te hicieras daño, y la otra recorriendo tu columna vertebral de arriba a abajo -, besarte hasta que a los dos se les agotaran las reservas de oxígeno, dejándote los labios hinchados, el maquillaje desprolijo por todas partes y las palpitaciones por el techo.

Te encantaba la idea; vos también precisabas una dosis de mimos a escondidas para recobrar fuerzas que te ayudaran a llegar al final de un día que parecía no terminaría jamás, pero aunque te morías de ganas tanto como él, tenías que trabajar. Además, tampoco quería levantar sospecha alguna (desde la llegada de los nuevos empleados, y con la presencia de Jack y su ojo avizor en la Unidad, estabas paranoica y te perseguía el temor a que existiera la remota posibilidad de que cualquier desliz – por más pequeño que fuere – acabara por revelar un secreto que por el momento querías que fuera sólo de los dos, y de nadie más).

"Ya te expliqué que no podemos…" dijiste en voz bajita y en tono de disculpas, mirando por sobre tu hombro para cerciorarte de que todos estuvieran ocupados y entretenidos atendiendo sus propios asuntos y nadie estuviera escuchando lo que no le correspondía escuchar.

"Un ratito. Por favor…" había rogado de nuevo, como si su sanidad física y mental dependieran enteramente de pasar cinco minutos perdido en tus brazos antes de tener que volver a lidiar con el caos.

Acabaste cediendo, como era de esperar, y en el camino a su oficina te habías cruzado con Chloe.

"Michelle, necesito que firmes esta autorización" te había pedido, extendiéndote una hoja de papel recién impresa y un bolígrafo.

Garabateaste tu nombre en la línea correspondiente y le devolviste ambas cosas con una sonrisa breve. Cuando reanudaste camino hacia las escaleras, Chloe había inquirido, con el ceño tan fruncido como lo tiene siempre:

"¿Adónde vas?"

La mentira te salió con una naturalidad que hasta a vos te sorprendió:

"Tony y yo tenemos una videoconferencia de último momento con el director de la CTU de la ciudad de New York"

"Ah, está bien" la respuesta de Chloe había sido breve, seca y escueta – como casi todas las cosas que ella dice, que son breves, secas y escuetas -, y luego sin más había dado media vuelta para regresar a su escritorio, aparentemente convencida de la mentira que acababas de decirle.

Sintiendo algo de culpa, subiste los peldaños uno a uno con la cabeza algo gacha para que nade notara que te habías puesto roja.

Él ya se había encargado de polarizar los vidrios que hacen las veces de pared en su oficina para tener privacidad absoluta, por lo que en cuanto cerraste la puerta detrás de vos al cruzarla prácticamente de dos zancadas cortó la distancia de escasos metros que los separaba y te abrazó como si llevara años sin verte, enterrando la cara en el hueco entre tu cuello y tu hombro y respirando profundo para que sus pulmones se inundaran de tu perfume.

"Estás más mimoso que de costumbre hoy, Almeida" habías comentado frotando tus manos contra su espalda tensa y adolorida, olvidándote por un momento del resto del Universo, concentrándote solamente en el caro que emanaba de su cuerpo y en la dulzura con la que estaba aferrándose a vos.

"Estoy teniendo un día horrible" suspiró, levantando la cabeza "Estoy agotado. Si Chappelle o Hammond vuelven a llamarme, voy a estrangularme con el cable del teléfono"

"Yo también estoy tapada de trabajo" lo consolaste "Pero falta poquitito para que vayamos a casa, y después vamos a tener sábado y domingo enteros para estar juntitos sin tener que vernos en la clandestinidad de tu oficina a mitad de la tarde o decir mentiras cuando nos preguntan adónde vamos"

Ante su mirada inquisidora, explicaste que te habías topado con Chloe cuando te dirigías hacia las escaleras, y que habías inventado una presunta videoconferencia de último minuto con el director de una Unidad en la otra punta del país.

"No me gusta mentir, Tony. Mucho menos a mis empleados"

"Perdón, bebé. Es que necesitaba verte" esa había sido su disculpa seguida de excusa. Y luego había tratado de justificarte "Además, fue una mentira piadosa" poniendo carita de cachorrito mojado, había agregado "¿Acaso el hombre de tu vida no vale una mentira piadosa?"

Estabas a punto de contestarle cuando capturó sus labios con los tuyos, y terminaste entonces arrinconada en una esquina, contra la pared, con su mano detrás de tu cabeza para que no te lastimaras con el duro cemento, con sus caricias en tu espalda haciendo que temblaras ligeramente, con tus brazos alrededor de su cuello, fundidos en uno de esos besos que dicen más que mil palabras.

Te habías arreglado el cabello antes de abandonar su oficina para regresar al piso principal, te habías limpiado con un pañuelito descartable los restos de lápiz labial desparramados en las comisuras de tu boca, y habías acomodado la blusita negra que llevabas puesta hasta que quedó otra vez prolija y arreglada.

"¿Cómo luzco?" querías asegurarte de que nada en tu aspecto delatara que tu jefe y vos se habían atacado a besos en _su_ oficina, en horario de trabajo.

"Hermosa" fue su respuesta.

"Podría acostumbrarme a las mentiras piadosas si no tenemos cuidado" bromeaste, regalándole una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y luego lo habías dejado para que siguiera ocupándose de las doscientas mil cosas de las que se tenía que ocupar, y te habías dispuesto a regresar al piso central para seguir ocupándote de las doscientas mil cosas de las que debías ocuparte.

Y en el pie de la escalera te encontraste a Chloe.

Y Chloe te lanzó una frase que se sintió como un balazo en el estómago:

"Michelle, no hace falta que sigan fingiendo: ya lo sé"

Las palabras resonaban cual platillos en tus oídos, retumbando y aturdiéndote.

"¿Perdón?" atinaste a responder, fingiendo cortés desconcierto y simulando una inocente ignorancia, cuando la realidad era que tu corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba haciéndote daño en las costillas.

"Sé que Tony y vos no tuvieron una conferencia con el director de la CTU de New York"

De pronto sentiste los brazos y las piernas flojos, como si tu cuerpo estuviera hecho de gelatina, y temiste que las rodillas se doblaran bajo tu peso muerto y te desmayaras de espanto ahí mismo.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" fue todo lo que se te ocurrió decir, rogando no sonar ni demasiado nerviosa, ni demasiado culpable ni a la defensiva.

Chloe siguió elaborando su teoría, hablando cada vez más rápido y cada vez más enojada.

Y a medida que las palabras iban saliendo de su boca, una ola de alivio empezó a invadirte, reemplazando el pánico por una sensación de alegría y tranquilidad tan grande que tuviste que contenerte para no sonreír como una tonta.

"Uno de los analistas que trabaja para Jack y yo tuvimos una discusión esta mañana porque yo no quería autorizarlo a retirar información de mi computadora hasta que Tony y vos no aprobaran su petición, y él fue a quejarse con Jack, al cual es obvio que no le caigo bien por el simple hecho de que soy mujer y de que por accidente cuando nos conocimos le volqué un vaso de café encima. Y Jack le dijo que iba a hablar con Tony y con vos sobre los problemas que surgen cada vez que uno de los suyos tiene que pedirme algo, para que ustedes dos me dijeran que dejara de ser una…"

La interrumpiste antes de que completara la frase, en parte porque ya sabías lo que Jack había dicho a su empleado (y que después el analista, Elliot, le había repetido sólo por el gusto de hacerla enfadar), y en parte porque Chloe estaba bastante alterada y necesitaba calmarse.

Le pusiste una mano en el hombro y dijiste con tono amistoso y conciliador (un tono que venís usando bastante desde que la CTU volvió a abrir sus puertas con su nuevo personal, sus nuevas reglas y su nueva estructura):

"Chloe, Jack habló con Tony y conmigo durante el almuerzo sobre el conflicto entre vos y Elliot, y le prometí que te avisaría que contás con autorización expresa para darle a su equipo cualquier información que soliciten"

"¿Entonces Tony y vos no estaban hablando de mí? ¿No estaban considerando despedirme?" la joven analista inquirió, casi sorprendida de que su suposición no hubiera resultado cierta.

_Definitivamente esta mujer tiene una imaginación activa. O elevados grados de paranoia y delirios de persecución_ una voz que sonaba terriblemente parecida a la de Tony murmuró en tu cabeza en tono burlón, pero trataste de no escuchar a los pensamientos que se deslizaban sin permiso desde lo más profundo de tu inconsciente.

"No, Chloe. ¿Por qué habríamos Tony y yo de considerar despedirte?"

"Elliot me dijo que si no dejaba de comportarme como una nerd arrogante e insoportable iban a terminar transfiriéndome o poniéndome de patitas en la calle. Y además, no soy precisamente la número uno en el ranking de los favoritos" comentó con amargura e ironía.

"Pero sos buena en tu trabajo" admitiste "Te va a llevar tiempo ajustarte, pero te aseguro que te vas a ajustar" trataste de infundirle confianza.

"Gracias, Michelle"

"Voy a hablar con Jack para que le diga a Elliot que baje los niveles de hostilidad" prometiste, mientras las dos caminaban cada una hacia su respectivo escritorio.

"Jack no va a ser nada al respecto. Él me odia" se quejó entre dientes, con una expresión en el rostro que por algún motivo te recordó a la de una criatura chiquitita.

"Chloe, nadie te odia" quisiste sonar tan convincente como posible, apelando a que – de acuerdo con el sentido común – ningún adulto razonable llegaría al extremo de _odiar_ a otro simplemente por diferencias en el ámbito laboral.

"Gracias, Michelle" repitió, con evidente incomodidad y sin saber cómo responder a tus gestos amables.

"De nada, Chloe" dijiste con una sonrisa.

Al regresar a tu estación de trabajo, todavía tenías taquicardia y adrenalina corriendo por las venas: de verdad habías pensado que Chloe había ido a encararte, a decirte que se había dado cuenta que entre Tony y vos existía una relación que iba más allá – mucho más allá – de la relación típica que existe entre un jefe y una simple mano derecha. De verdad habías creído que ese secreto que los dos cuidan como si fuera el más importante sobre la faz de la Tierra (para ustedes lo es) había sido descubierto por la fanática número uno de las reglas, los protocolos y el respeto a las normas y a la autoridad.

Pero había sido un susto, nada más, pero definitivamente había sido suficiente para que te dieras cuenta de que estaban tentando a la suerte y caminando cerca de la línea de fuego, una línea que aunque no lo pareciera podía acabar siendo fácilmente cruzada por error, lo cual arrastraría consigo catastróficas consecuencias que podrían evitarse con precaución y autocontrol.

Esa vez había sido un malentendido producto de tu paranoia, y habías terminado sacando de contexto la frase de Chloe, que tenía que ver con otra cosa totalmente distinta a lo que vos pensaste en principio. Pero tal vez la próxima vez alguien sí los descubriera si no se andaban con cuidado. Tal vez la próxima vez alguien sí se percatara de que algunas veces no vas a su oficina por asuntos de trabajo, sino que vas por asuntos personales.

Tomaste tu teléfono móvil y escribiste rápidamente un mensaje de texto que enviaste a Tony:

"_Se acabaron las mentiras piadosas, Almeida. No volvés a tocarme un pelo acá adentro, de ahora en más los mimos nos los reservamos para casa. Recién estuve a punto de morir de un infarto_"

La desconcertada respuesta no tardó en llegar por la misma vía, y estabas tan compenetrada actualizando bases de datos y tratando de no lucir culpable por haberte tomado quince minutos para ir a besarte a escondidas con tu novio como si fueras una adolescente, que te sobresaltaste cuando el teléfono móvil vibró y emitió un pitido avisándote que tenías mensaje nuevo:

"_¿Qué pasó?"_

Escribiste la respuesta con dedos veloces y sin mirar el teclado del aparatito, pues tus ojos se habían dirigido hacia su oficina, desde donde sabías estaba observándote disimuladamente, tratando de que nadie notara que estaba con toda su atención puesta en vos:

"_Después te explico, amor_"

* * *

Viernes 30 de Noviembre, once de la noche. Acurrucada contra su pecho, en el medio de tu cama, medio adormecida, una de sus manos dibuja círculos en tu espalda (ritual que se ha convertido en condición necesaria para que puedas conciliar el sueño), su boca pegada a tu oído, su voz entonando en susurros dulces una canción de The Beatles que lleva tu nombre mezclado con un par de frases en Francés. Es la forma perfecta de terminar el onceavo mes del año, que se sintió como una montaña rusa incontrolable, imposible de frenar, con tantas subidas y bajadas y caídas libres que por momentos no sabían si iban a estrellarse contra el suelo o a seguir de largo con la esperanza de que la velocidad disminuyera y se salvaran del impacto.

Todo el tiempo tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados, sin soltarse.

La vida es un paseo en montaña rusa, dicen. O quizá el dicho era que la vida es un viaje, no te acordás. Para vos la vida es un paseo en montaña rusa.

Qué suerte que en este paseo vas sentada al lado de la persona que más te ama y que más amás en el mundo, tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados, sin soltarse.

"Cantame un ratito más; todavía no me quedé dormida" le pediste en un murmullo.

Y él empezó a cantar otra vez, la misma canción.

Cuando el reloj da las doce, vos estás completamente dormida, pero él sigue cantándote al oído.

Para él también aquella es la forma perfecta de terminar este Noviembre agridulce.

* * *

Son las nueve de la mañana del primer día de Diciembre. Es sábado, y como ninguno de los dos tiene que ir a trabajar, pueden darse el lujo de quedarse en la cama hasta tarde, durmiendo abrazados, sin despertadores sonando a las cinco y media en punto anunciando que es hora de levantarse y empezar con los trajines habituales, sin desayunos a las apuradas, sin besos rápidos en el ascensor y en cada semáforo para compensar el tiempo que van a tener que pasar sin mirarse, sin acariciarse, sin decirse cosas lindas, aparentando tener solamente una relación profesional.

La falta de su cuerpo anidado contra el tuyo vuelve tu sueño intranquilo e inconsistente, y media hora después de que él abandonó la habitación vos terminás por abrir los ojos, para encontrarte sola en la cama, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada de plumas y todos tus rulos desordenados.

Justo cuando estás a punto de juntar fuerzas para levantarte para ir a la cocina – donde suponés está preparando el desayuno o leyendo la sección deportiva del diario (probablemente lo primero) – notás dos cosas: en la mesita de noche hay un jarrón de vidrio con dos docenas de las rosas rojas más hermosas que hayas visto en tu vida, una más perfecta que la otra, y bajo el rellano de la puerta – sosteniendo una bandeja llena de cosas ricas – él observa la sonrisa que acaba de formarse en tus labios al notar las bellísimas flores.

"¿Te gustan?" pregunta con dulzura, sentándose a tu lado en la cama y posando con cuidado la bandeja entre los dos.

"Son preciosas" acariciás su rostro con el dorso de una de tus manos "Gracias, bebé"

"¿No vas a preguntarme por qué me levanté temprano para ir a comprarte las rosas más lindas de todas?" cuestiona mientras besa tus dedos.

No tendrías por qué preguntar cuál es la ocasión, ya que es lo más natural del mundo que él te regale flores. Sabe que amás las rosas. Sabe que te encantan los mimos _porque sí_. Sabe que te ponen contenta esos gestos tiernos. Sabe que te morís de amor cuando te sorprende con flores. Sabe que la recompensa por malcriarte tanto siempre viene en forma de besos. Sabe exactamente cómo hacerte sonreír.

Sin embargo, esta mañana descubrirías que hay un motivo concreto por el cual amaneciste para encontrarte con veinticuatro hermosas rosas rojas en tu mesita de noche.

"¿Por qué te levantaste temprano para ir a comprarme las rosas más lindas de todas?" le seguís la corriente.

Antes de contestar, te alcanza su taza de Chicago Cubs llena de humeante café con leche, y te unta una tostada con manteca y mermelada de durazno.

"Hoy es 1° de Diciembre" anuncia.

"Ya lo sé" no podés contener la sonrisa que nace de tus labios "En veinticuatro días vamos a pasar nuestra primera Noche Buena juntos"

_Mi primera Noche Buena de verdad_ pensás, pero no expresás esto en voz alta porque no querés arruinar una mañana tan hermosa con reflexiones nostálgicas.

"En eso estaba pensando el otro día" él comenta, tratando de sonar casual, pero sin poder evitar que los ojos le brillen muchísimo (y eso te lleva a considerar la posibilidad de que se traiga algo entre manos) "Y se me ocurrió una idea para hacer que la espera hasta nuestra primera Navidad juntos se pase más rápido"

"¿Qué idea?" preguntás, curiosa.

"Si te digo deja de ser sorpresa" es su respuesta, envuelta en un cierto dejo de misterio. Antes de que puedas protestar, agrega ": Sé que te encantan las sorpresas, Chelle. Quiero que el último mes de este año esté lleno de sorpresas" susurra contra tus labios, frotando la punta de su nariz contra la punta de tu nariz.

"Este año la sorpresa más linda fue conocerte a vos…, enamorarme de vos…, empezar una relación con vos…" enumerás despacio, en voz bajita, pasando tus dedos por su cabello, acariciando su cabeza, su nuca, su espalda.

"Quiero seguir sorprendiéndote un poquitito cada día… Las rosas son el primer paso de un camino muy largo de sueños que tengo dibujado en la mente y que me muero por hacer realidad. Ya tengo todo planeado para que este sea el Diciembre más especial de toda tu vida"

Rozando sus labios en anticipación al beso que querés darle, murmurás:

"Si estoy con vos, todo es especial. _Vos_ sos especial"

"Tengo un secreto para contarte" susurra en tu oído, abrazándote y acercándote más hacia él, olvidando por completo el desayuno a medio tomar que sigue en la bandeja ": todas las ideas que pensé para robarte al menos una sonrisa cada día, _todas_ son casi tan especiales como vos"

Reís, con el corazón latiendo contento, relajada en sus brazos, y decidís empezar a untar más tostadas antes de que se enfríen, mientras tratás de convencerlo para que te dé más pistas sobre esas sorpresas que al parecer van a plagar tu Diciembre.

Sabés que tenés por delante un Diciembre hermoso (ya lo sabías de antes, porque la perspectiva de pasar Navidad con él te hace muchísima ilusión), pero la realidad es que lo que te depara el futuro es demasiado perfecto, demasiado mágico, demasiado parecido a un cuento de hadas, como para que puedas imaginarlo.


	67. Lo más lindo

_Lo más lindo de la noche y las estrellas_

_Es que tu rostro habita en todas ellas. _

Lo más lindo de las sorpresas es que le arrancan sonrisas.

Lo más lindo cuando sonríe es que se iluminan sus ojos.

Lo más lindo de sus ojos cuando brillan es que iluminan tu mundo, llenándolo de luz y calidez.

Lo más lindo de las sorpresas es que la hacen feliz.

Lo más lindo de verla feliz es la felicidad que te invade a vos, abrumándote, abrazándote desde adentro, inundándote.

Lo más lindo de esa felicidad, es que ella la causa y con ella la compartís. Con ella y con nadie más.

Y eso es todo lo que querés en la vida: que ella sea feliz.

* * *

Lo más lindo de amarla tanto es la locura que eso conlleva, una locura dulce, profunda, inmensa, honda, indescriptible.

Lo más lindo de esa locura es que te lleva a pensar en las más hermosas utopías, utopías que te mantienen despierto por las noches, mientras ella duerme plácidamente en tus brazos, utopías que son como una caricia para el alma.

Quisieras tomar todo lo bueno del Universo, todo lo puro, lo hermoso, lo mágico, guardarlo en una cajita de cristal rosa, y regalárselo a ella.

Quisieras que fuera la dueña de cada estrella en el cielo, de la luna, del sol, de las nubes, del arcoíris, de la lluvia, de las gotitas de rocío que empapan los pétalos de las rosas, de la risa, del llanto, de la música, de sus colores favoritos (lila, sobre todo, que es el que más le gusta), de la simpleza de una flor, de la belleza de un cielo azul.

Quisieras tomarla en brazos y llevarla más alto de lo que cualquier humano haya llegado alguna vez.

Quisieras dibujar en el firmamento tu nombre y el suyo, uno junto al otro, y encerrarlos en un corazón, para siempre.

Quisieras hacer desaparecer cualquier cosa que pudiera causarle mal.

Quisieras cuidarla de todo aquello que podría causarle daño.

Quisieras prometerle que todos sus sueños van a convertirse en realidad.

Lo más lindo de esa locura, es que te predispone a hacer _cualquier_ cosa con tal de ver sus sueños convertidos en realidad.

Lo más lindo de Diciembre va a ser convertir esos sueños en realidad.

* * *

Lo pensaste como un juego, lo ideaste en tu cabeza como una especie de laberinto con veinticuatro casilleros que contienen, cada uno, una sorpresa diferente, un motivo para hacerla sonreír, un motivo para que sus ojos se iluminen y brillen más que el sol, un motivo para que sientas esa calidez que te llena cuando ella te abraza, un motivo para que te dé aún más besos que de costumbre, un motivo para hacerla feliz.

Veinticuatro días, veinticuatro sorpresas, cada una de ellas ideada con cuidado y en detalle, con minuciosidad, para alcanzar una perfección – o una especie de perfección – que al menos se asemejara un poco a cuán perfecta ella es cuando la ven tus ojos.

Veinticuatro días hasta llegar al momento en que el reloj marque las doce y sea Navidad, tu primera Navidad con ella, tu primera Navidad de muchas que esperás pasar acurrucado en sus brazos, viéndola reír y sonreír, llenándola de mimos y regalos. La primera Navidad de muchas que sabés vas a compartir con la mujer que amás, la mujer que en un futuro no muy lejano va a darte hijos a los que puedas contarles historias sobre Santa Claus, el reno de la nariz roja, trineos que vuelan por los cielos, estrellas fugaces a las que pedirles deseos, duendes que fabrican juguetes para los nenes buenos pero envían bolsas de carbón a los que se portan mal…

La Navidad es – a pesar de todo el mal en el mundo, a pesar de tantas cosas que podrían ser de un modo pero son de otro, a pesar de tantos problemas y angustias – una época hermosa, para compartir en familia, para disfrutar, para unirse, para dar, para expresar sentimientos, para renovar la esperanza, para tratar de inundar el mundo con un poquitito más de luz. Suena cursi y sentimental, pero así lo sentís vos, porque así fuiste criado, y así ves a tus hermanas criar a tus sobrinos. Para tu familia la Navidad siempre fue y sigue siendo importante (obviamente te avergonzaría reconocer que el 24 y 25 de Diciembre son tus días favoritos del año y que los esperás con ansias como si fueras una criaturita, pero ese es otro tema que tiene que ver con tu terrible, enorme ego masculino).

No creés que en su infancia Michelle haya tenido todo eso, no creés que en su infancia Michelle haya vivido la Navidad del modo en que se vivía en tu casa, con tantos preparativos y tanta alegría, con un árbol gigantesco decorado con ornamentos coloridos, botitas para llenar de dulces, galletitas con forma de muñequitos, chocolate con malvaviscos, besos debajo del muérdago. _Nunca_ besaste a nadie debajo de un muérdago; para empezar porque nunca se dio la situación. ¿Por qué nunca se dio la situación?: cabría decir que la situación nunca se dio porque en fiestas y eventos sociales donde podría haber sucedido que te encontraras bajo el pedacito de planta verde junto a una dama, te encargaste de evitar que aconteciera cualquier cuadro que implica tu anatomía y la de alguien del sexo opuesto paradas una junto a la otra con las hojitas verdes colgando sobre sus cabezas. Nunca te gustaron mucho esas tradiciones, te resultaban tontas, te resultaban un cliché, te parecían algo sacado de una mala novela romántica de esas que lee tu hermana Gabrielle, o de una comedia protagonizada por Julia Roberts y el galán de turno. Ahora, sin embargo, te morís de ganas de colgar muérdago por todas partes y sentir su sonrisa contra tus labios entre besos.

El Día de Acción de Gracias que pasaron juntos fue hermoso, aunque el dolor que sentiste en el alma cuando tu mamá te puso entre la espada y la pared _otra vez_ al decirte que no quería que Michelle viajara a Chicago porque era una fecha para pasar en familia, es indescriptible. Apenas diste crédito a tus oídos durante la conversación telefónica, que te resultó completamente surrealista, porque en el fondo seguías esperando que tus padres cambiaran de opinión, abriera los ojos y vieran las cosas de otro modo. En el fondo aún te quedaba algo de esperanza, incluso si sólo muy poca, incluso si apenas un ínfimo porcentaje de aquella esperanza que te invadía al principio y que fue brutalmente arrancada de tu alma durante el fin de semana que pasaste en tu hogar paterno.

"Es un día para pasar en _familia_, Anthony" te había dicho, enfatizando la palabra 'familia' a propósito, como si pensara que con ese argumento falaz podría convencerte de algo.

"Mamá, _Michelle es mi familia_" habías contestado vos, con dientes apretados, la sangre hirviendo y tu temperamento a punto de estallar, haciendo un esfuerzo casi físico por no explotar de golpe y soltar unas cuantas cosas que tenías dentro oprimiéndote el pecho, causándote dolor, provocándote bronca, decepción y enojo.

"_Nosotros_ somos tu familia" tu mamá no había tardado en reaccionar. No había levantado la voz y su tono se asemejaba más a un ruego por 'hacerte entrar en razón' que a cualquier otra cosa, pero se notaba que ella también estaba esforzándose por no perder el control y entrar en erupción cual volcán "Anthony, por favor…"

"Mamá" a esa altura habías empezado a perder la paciencia _de verdad _"me angustia mucho que estés forzándome a elegir entre _ella_ y ustedes. Me angustia muchísimo" reiteraste "Pero visto y considerado que no voy a lograr que cambies de opinión, que cedas o que hagas el intento de aceptar a Michelle, entonces mi respuesta es no. No voy a dejarla sola en Los Angeles para viajar a Chicago"

Sin embargo, testaruda, siguió insistiendo con mayor fuerza aún:

"Anthony, ella puede pasar el día con su familia, y vos podés pasar ese día con _tu _familia"

"Mamá, ella _no_ tiene familia" habías soltado de pronto en un arrebato de furia contenida. No era esa la manera en la que te hubiera gustado contarle a tu madre sobre la vida difícil que le tocó a Michelle, sobre la huerfanidad y abandono que sufrió desde muy chiquitita, sobre el miedo que tiene a que las personas que ama la dejen, sobre su falta de amigos porque es tímida, sobre las muchas heridas que tiene en el alma porque se crió en un ámbito en el que era diferente y la discriminaban por su condición distinta. Pero así se dio la situación, así salieron las palabras, así se escapó la frase de tu boca, cuando ya sentías que tu cuerpo cansado y tus nervios hirviendo tanto como la sangre que corría por tus venas no aguantarían más la presión y aquello que estabas conteniendo acabaría por desmenuzar tu control.

Creíste que tu mamá comentaría algo al respecto, que se quedaría algo así como boquiabierta o sorprendida, o que al menos su curiosidad natural y característica la llevaría a preguntar por qué Michelle no tiene familia, argumentando que es importante que sepas de dónde viene y quiénes fueron sus padres, para evitar mezclarte con la hija de convictos o drogadictos o quizá mafiosos (_sí, tu mamá tiene una imaginación muy activa a la que le gusta volar lejos y hacer varias piruetas_). Creíste que demostraría algo de simpatía, algo de empatía, que su tono de voz se suavizaría y te preguntaría por qué Michelle está solita en el mundo (incluso si únicamente para ir sonsacándote la información que le interesa).

Pero nada de lo que creías que sucedería sucedió, y nuevamente tu madre te sorprendió con su reacción, demostrándote una vez más en un espacio de tiempo demasiado breve para que te acostumbres, que no la conocés tanto como creías, o que lo que durante casi treinta y cinco años pensaste que era dista mucho de asemejarse a la realidad.

"Anthony, si ella no tiene familia es su problema, no deberías cargarlo vos sobre tus hombros" dijo con sequedad.

Una sequedad que te dejó helado.

Porque tu madre no es así. La madre a la que vos amás no es fría, la madre a la que vos amás se preocupa por la gente, la madre a lo que vos amás predica la piedad, la tolerancia y la ayuda al prójimo.

Bueno, evidentemente la madre a la que vos amás es así de buena y comprensiva de la boca para afuera, porque en cuanto Dios le puso en el camino algo que no es de su agrado (léase: tu relación con Michelle), se volvió una hipócrita.

Y eso duele.

Duele muchísimo.

Sin embargo, entre tu mamá y la mujer de tu vida, siempre vas a elegir defender a Michelle, por lo cual con toda la bronca acumulada que tenías en el pecho golpeándote, dijiste entre dientes apretados:

"Evidentemente todavía no entendiste que la amo más que a nadie, mamá. El amor hace que queramos cargar las angustias de otros para hacerlas más livianas. _Vos_ mejor que nadie deberías saber eso. Pero es obvio que no vamos a ponernos de acuerdo, y seguir hablando sólo lograría que nos lastimáramos más el uno al otro"

No volviste a comentárselo a Michelle para no angustiarla, pero tu madre llamó varias veces más; por supuesto que no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que el asunto se diluyera tan fácilmente, pero vos no te moviste de tu postura, y honestamente no te arrepentís de haberle hecho frente a tu familia y resuelto quedarte en Los Angeles, con la persona que más te importa, con la persona que más querés, con la persona que más necesitás, con la persona que significa tu felicidad, con la persona a la que le estás enteramente agradecido por toda la luz y calidez que irradia en tu vida cada vez que sonríe o cada vez que te dice que sos lo más importante que tiene.

Cuando hablaste con Martina al respecto, estuviste dividido entre sentirte culpable por haber encendido la mecha que hizo arder Troya, o aliviado porque en la lucha no estabas solo y tenías a alguien a tu lado respaldándote. Martina se había metido en serio aprietos con tus padres por saltar en tu defensa, y le vas a estar eternamente agradecido por quedarse con vos en el barco mientras éste se hundía para ayudarte a llegar a la orilla, incluso si eso significó tener que atravesar muchos límites y barreras que en su cabeza probablemente estaban delineados como imposibles de cruzar, más aún teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de tu hermana y el concepto de perfección que su figura acarrea en la familia.

Pero decidiste bien, estás convencido: fue el mejor Día de Acción de Gracias que podrías haber imaginado, y durante ese jueves el dolor por el fallecimiento de tu abuela casi te abandonó por completo, permitiéndote ser feliz otra vez de un modo que sólo lo sos cuando estás con Michelle, haciéndola reír, riéndote con ella, escuchando su voz, escuchando su risa, admirando su belleza y reflejándote en el profundo brillo de sus ojos oscuros.

Entonces así fue cómo se te ocurrió la idea de regalarle no sólo la Navidad perfecta, sino también un mes de Diciembre lleno de pedacitos hermosos para atesorar y recordar, uno cada día. Ella nunca tuvo amor como el que vos le das (noción que a veces te conmueve tanto que una o dos lágrimas toman forma y ruedan por tus mejillas cuando nadie te ve), las cosas nunca se presentaron fáciles en su camino (tampoco se le presentan fáciles ahora, pero al menos te tiene a vos para que la sostengas; te tiene a vos, y eso le da la certeza de que nunca va a caer, porque serías capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de impedir que se estrelle contra el suelo y se haga añicos). Así fue cómo se te ocurrió hacer el intento de escribir un cuento de hadas, sólo para ella. Así fue cómo se te ocurrió convertir el último mes del año en una seguidilla de sueños hechos realidad.

Ideaste todo, paso por paso, día por día, sorpresa por sorpresa, momento por momento, imaginando – sin poder reprimir una enorme sonrisa al ver las imágenes de cómo podrían desarrollarse las cosas en esa pantalla de cine gigante que tenés en la cabeza -, y te ocupaste – en tu escaso tiempo libre, en esos minutos muertos que raramente aparecen durante las horas que pasás entre las cuatro paredes de la CTU – de empezar a preparar todo lo necesario para hacer de este Diciembre el mes más espacial no sólo de este año, si no también de _toda_ su vida.

Y cuando llegó finalmente el 1 de Diciembre, la despertaste con las rosas rojas más hermosas del mundo, rosas rojas perfectas en todo sentido, rosas rojas _casi_ tan perfecta como ella, y le dijiste entre besos que esas flores eran el primer paso de un camino muy largo de sueños que tenés dibujado en la mente y que te morís por hacer suceder.

En el mes de Noviembre viviste golpes duros, fuertes, inesperados, tu alma se llenó de cicatrices, tu alma se llenó de agujeros negros, tu alma se quedó en parte vacía cuando tu abuela partió, la culpa te intoxicó tan potentemente que los daños serán permanentes sin duda alguna, lloraste lágrimas amargas, te decepcionaron personas en las que hubieras confiado ciegamente y a las que admirabas, te peleaste con tu familia para defender a la mujer que amás como nunca imaginaste podrías llegar a amar a otro ser humano, te patearon con palabras hirientes cuando estabas tirado en el suelo y no les importó que estuvieras desangrándote hasta ya no poder más, se abrieron viejas lastimaduras que pensaste estaban cicatrizadas pero que te dolieron tanto como si te hubieran clavado un cuchillo en ellas y empezado a revolver.

Noviembre fue un mes amargo con algunos pedacitos dulces que te ayudaron a afrontar las cosas cuando a tu alrededor todo parecía desmoronarse y el mundo se caía con todo su peso sobre tus pobres hombros; Noviembre tuvo pedacitos dulces iluminados con el brillo de sus ojos, el sonido de su risa siempre contagiosa, el calor de su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus manos, la calidez de su voz. Si no fuera por ella no hubieras sobrevivido Noviembre, si ella no hubiera llenado cada instante que pudo con esa magia natural que tiene propiedades que te alivian y te curan, probablemente habrías acabado muriendo de pena. Noviembre sacudió todas tus estructuras y abrió tus ojos a tal extremo que te encontraste forzado a ver las cosas como realmente son, sin anestesia, sin aviso previo (bueno, Martina te había avisado que a tus padres no les agradaría en lo absoluto que Michelle fuera japonesa, pero vos habías insistido en aferrarte a tus esperanzas… y así de destruido terminaste, tan destruido como esas esperanzas de las que te agarraste con uñas y dientes como el náufrago se agarra a ese tablón de madera húmeda y podrida que podría significar una oportunidad de llegar a la orilla y salvarse de quedar enterrado por la brava marea).

Noviembre fue una pesadilla oscura en la que por momentos pudiste ver luz, momentos en los que ella brillaba más que cualquier estrella que pudiera encontrarse salpicando el firmamento, más que la luna, más que el sol, más que cualquier piedra preciosa. Y de a poco, tomando tu mano, tranquilizándote con sus palabras sinceras y cargadas de ternura, fue sacándote de ese túnel en el que estabas atrapado, fue guiándote hacia el exterior, ayudándote a aliviar el peso que llevabas en el pecho, ayudándote a respirar otra vez, ayudándote primero a mantenerte en pie para no caer, y luego a seguir caminando solo y con la cabeza en alto, como tu abuela lo hubiera querido.

Noviembre significó una prueba muy grande en tu camino y en el de ella, un obstáculo que sortear, una dificultad.

Afrontaron todo, juntos.

Noviembre trajo consigo dolor, pero también durante ese mes viviste algunos de los momentos más dulces de tu historia de amor con ella.

Pero Diciembre va a ser distinto.

Toda la oscuridad que te absorbió en Noviembre, toda esa oscuridad que te envolvió y quiso ahogarte, esa oscuridad demasiado grande y demasiado compleja como para describir, esa oscuridad vas a dejarla atrás. Esa oscuridad fue desapareciendo poco a poco, porque la oscuridad no puede sobrevivir mucho cuando hay luz, y la presencia de Michelle en tu vida es la luz más brillante y cálida del mundo.

Diciembre va a estar lleno de sonrisas, risas, carcajadas, besos, abrazos, miradas cómplices, regalos, mimos, galletitas recién horneadas con forma de muñequito, malvaviscos, chocolate caliente, rosas, sueños cumplidos, poemas susurrados al oído, caricias, secretos compartidos.

Diciembre va a estar lleno de luz y calidez.

* * *

Lo más lindo de abrazarla es el calor que se forma entre los dos cuerpos, ese calor que tu anatomía y la suya irradian cuando están juntos y ni un centímetro los separa.

Lo más lindo de esconder la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello es que podés intoxicarte respirando tu perfume; el oxígeno deja de existir, no es tu necesidad primaria para seguir vivo, y su perfume se convierte en aquello de lo que se alimenta tu sangre para seguir circulando por tus venas y hacer latir tu corazón.

Lo más lindo de hablarle en susurros es el grado de intimidad que se genera cuando tu boca está a medio milímetro de su oído, y de tus labios escapan las frases más románticas y dulces. Nunca sentiste ese grado de intimidad con ninguna otra mujer, ni siquiera con aquellas con las que tuviste sexo; es como si tuvieras el alma desnuda, expuesta, descubierta, vulnerable, sin nada que la proteja, porque no es necesaria protección alguna: ella jamás te lastimaría, jamás te haría daño, y es sólo mostrándole realmente cuántas heridas tenés y cuán profundas son que puede curarlas y ayudarte a cicatrizar, es sólo viendo qué tan inmersa está en la oscuridad tu alma que puede arrancarte de entre los brazos de la angustia para envolverte ella con sus brazos y despertar en vos ese sentimiento de seguridad y tranquilidad que sólo encontrás cuando están juntos.

Lo más lindo de sus besos es que todos, cada uno de ellos, sin excepción, te recuerdan al primero, ese beso que te robó en medio de un pasillo oscuro, en una madrugada signada por la tragedia, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, temblando, sollozando, asustada y cansada, buscando confort y contención en _vos_. Todos sus besos te recuerdan al primero, sin importar qué tan lentos, profundos o intensos sean, sin importar si es simplemente un roce de labios o un beso tan apasionado que respirar pasa a ser una necesidad secundaria. Todos sus besos te recuerdan al primero, a aquella primera dosis de una droga a la que ya eras adicto antes de siquiera probarla, aquella primera dosis que no hizo más que aumentar tu adicción.

Lo más lindo de que todos sus besos te recuerden al primero, es el millar de mariposas que invaden tu panza, haciéndote cosquillas con sus alitas. Lo más lindo de que todos sus besos te recuerden al primero es la fuerza con la que tu corazón late, más y más rápido con cada segundo, Lo más lindo de que todos sus besos te recuerden al primero, es que con cada beso sentís que están volviendo a empezar, que la esperanza es algo que siempre va a existir en tu vida aunque las circunstancias traten de despedazarla, que hay una luz que nunca se apaga, que hay alguien de quien podés aferrarte, que hay alguien que te ama incondicionalmente y va a amarte hasta el último segundo, que no estás solo, que por fin hallaste a esa otra mitad que te complementa perfectamente.

Lo más lindo de haber encontrado a tu otra mitad es que ahora todo parece más fácil, lo que lastima duele menos, las heridas sanan más rápido, para las pesadillas sus caricias son el antídoto ideal, tus sueños pasaron de blanco y negro a color, tenés planes para el futuro, tenés metas a las que querés llegar, entendés realmente lo que significa ser _feliz_.

Lo más lindo de entender lo que significa ser feliz, es que eso te permite reconocer qué cosas debés hacer para alcanzar y abrazar esa felicidad.

Lo más lindo de poder reconocer qué cosas debés hacer para alcanzar y abrazar esa felicidad, es que eso te abre una gran abanico de posibilidades para llevar dichas cosas a cabo.

Lo más lindo de llevar a cabo las cosas que guían el camino hacia la felicidad, es que todas esas cosas se reducen a una sola: verla a ella sonreír, hacer realidad sus sueños, hacerla feliz.

Lo más lindo de hacerla feliz, es que eso te hace feliz a vos.

Lo más lindo hacerla feliz, es que su felicidad significa tu felicidad.

* * *

Son pocas las cosas que podrías contemplar por horas y horas sin cansarte, sin aburrirte, totalmente absorto, totalmente inmerso, totalmente hipnotizado por su belleza perfecta, natural y absoluta: la luna, las estrellas, el mar y – por supuesto – Michelle.

Tu abuela te había heredado la cajita de música y la cadenita de oro con el dije en forma de rosa, los dos para que se los regalaras a la mujer indicada, y querías que el momento en que le contaras la historia detrás de cada uno de esos objetos fuera mágico y romántico, por eso se te ocurrió combinar en una sola noche las cuatro cosas que considerás son naturalmente maravillosas y hermosas: la luna, las estrellas, el mar y Michelle. Y en tu opinión, nada de la creación de Dios se les asemeja en belleza.

Por eso la medianoche del sábado (o, mejor dicho, los primeros minutos de la madrugada del Domingo 2 de Diciembre) los encuentra acurrucados en la arena, en el exacto punto donde casi tres meses atrás dijiste el primer 'te amo' que luego fue sucedido de muchos, muchos otros. Cuando el reloj marca las doce y el segundo día de Diciembre comienza, los dos están ovillados uno contra el otro, bajo un cielo salpicado de estrellas que brillan de manera especial.

La luna los mira desde lejos, enorme, blanca, hermosa, perfecta, irradiando esa misma luz que para muchos escritores y poetas sirvió de inspiración supina, pero que para vos empalidece y se vuelve un poco opaca porque nada en tu mundo brilla tanto como Michelle. Y es esa luz, la de su mirada, la única a la que prestás atención.

El color rojo del que sus mejillas están teñidas es una reacción directamente proporcional a la intensidad con la que tus ojos la observan, estudiando cada detalle de sus facciones, admirando en silencioso éxtasis sus preciosos, exóticos rasgos asiáticos, maravillado por el hecho de que una personita tan asombrosa te pertenezca enteramente a vos, tan enteramente como vos le pertenecés a ella. Siempre se sonroja cuando la contemplás con tanto detenimiento, y aunque lo hagas con una ternura tan honda que es casi palpable, aún así le gana la timidez y le es imposible no ruborizarse, por eso – porque no querés que se sienta incómoda o que tenga un exceso de vergüenza y su cara termine roja como un tomate – tratás de no quedarte más de cinco minutos embelesado en tu esfuerzo por entender cómo es posible que la mujer sobre la Tierra más parecida a un ángel haya sido hecha sólo para vos.

El sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla – de la que están a escasos dos metros – es la música de fondo perfecta, combinada con sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones, que van acompasados y al mismo ritmo, susurrando los dos el nombre del otro.

"Cuando era chico, mi abuelo me enseñó los nombres de algunas constelaciones y algunas cosas interesantes sobre astronomía" murmurás en su oído, rompiendo la quietud de la noche, y causando con tus palabras que una suave sonrisa se dibuje en sus labios.

Sabés que le encanta escuchar historias y anécdotas sobre tu infancia, y vos adorás compartir esos pedacitos del pasado con ella, especialmente porque te permite hacer algo que desde hacía mucho no hacías con frecuencia: hablar sobre tus hermanos, sobre tus abuelos, sobre aquellos que no están físicamente pero que van a vivir en tu corazón por toda la eternidad.

"Por ejemplo, ¿sabés la distancia de la Tierra a la luna?" preguntaste, moviéndote hasta quedar reposando sobre tu costado, para poder rodear su cintura con tus brazos y prestarle tu hombro para que apoye ahí su cabeza.

"380.000 kilómetros, aproximadamente" responde con exactitud, lo cual no te sorprende, porque Michelle es curiosa, inteligente, una lectora voraz y además, muy culta.

"Al parecer mis conocimientos sobre astronomía no son tan impresionantes…" comentaste en broma, riendo, y atrayéndola más hacia vos para poder besar su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios, sus párpados.

"Si tuvieras que medir cuánto me amás en kilómetros" comienza su planteo en voz baja, suave, dulce, mientras sus manos se pierden en tu cabello y acarician tu cuello "¿dirías que me amás tanto como la distancia que hay de la Tierra a la luna?"

"No" contestás con total seguridad, sin un segundo de dubitación, sin que duda alguna cruce tu cabeza, totalmente convencido y seguro "Te amo muchísimo más. Si tuviera que medir mi amor por vos en kilómetros, 380.000 resultaría muy poco. ¿A vos te alcanzan 380.000 kilómetros para medir cuánto me amás?" inquirís entre besos esquimales.

"Multiplicá esa cantidad por un millón, y creo que el resultado sería más o menos un 1% de lo mucho que te amo"

Todavía no comprendés cómo o cuándo fue que desarrollaste esta capacidad de sentir las cosas con tanta fuerza; todavía no entendés cómo es que Michelle tiene ese don para sacar a relucir tu costado más humano (aunque es, evidentemente, un don que Dios le dio para rescatarte del agujero negro en el que estabas metido cuando te conoció, y al que tenderías a volver cada vez que las cosas salen mal si ella no estuviera a tu lado para respaldarte); todavía no entendés cómo fue que pudiste pasar casi treinta y cinco años viviendo sin saber lo que es el amor. Hay momentos en los que te cuesta creer que el hombre que una vez fuiste no creía en las propiedades curativas de los besos, los abrazos, la ternura, los mimos y las frases románticas.

Lo que acaba de decirte, si lo hubieras escuchado en una película o leído en un libro años atrás, probablemente te habría parecido demasiado cursi, demasiado _chiclé_, demasiado típico de una novela romántica barata o un guión de cine muy malo. Hoy, sin embargo, cuando Michelle te dice cosas tan tiernas, te das cuenta que _nacen de su corazón_, de lo más hondo de su alma, te das cuenta que las dice porque las siente y no porque suenen bien, y eso causa que tus palpitaciones se aceleren y tus ojos se abnieguen con lágrimas de emoción (lágrimas que, por supuesto, rara vez dejás caer).

"Te amo demasiado como para que el resultado de 390.000 multiplicado por un millón llegue a representar un 1% de lo locamente enamorado que estoy de vos" susurrás, acunando su rostro entre tus manos.

Este sería el momento preciso, el momento indicado, para sacar la pequeña cajita cubierta en terciopelo que tenés guardada en uno de los bolsillos de tu _jean_, y mostrarle la cadenita de oro puro (no le mencionaste que la joya y la cajita de música eran parte de la herencia, por lo cual va a ser una verdadera sorpresa; además, con un poco de distancia de los hechos que duelen las cosas se hablan mejor, y probablemente hablarle sobre el deseo de tu abuela de que regalaras esas dos reliquias personales a la mujer de tu vida va a lastimar menos ahora que ya ha pasado casi un mes y las heridas no están tan frescas).

Sin embargo, estás demasiado cómodo con ella en tus brazos, contemplando el mar, la luna y las estrellas, y te gustaría quedarte un ratito más mimándola y diciéndole todas esas cosas lindas que te nacen tan naturalmente desde que están juntos, esas cosas que muchos autores pasan horas tratando de resumir en una oración, pero que a vos te salen con la misma facilidad con la que respirás porque ella es toda la inspiración que tu corazón necesita para expresar sus más puros sentimientos.

Le contaste sobre las noches que tus hermanos mayores, tu hermano menor, tu abuelo y vos pasaron en el jardín de la pequeña casita en la que vivían, aprendiendo sobre planetas, constelaciones, astros y otras cosas que en una época te llevaron a considerar – en secreto – la posibilidad de ser astronauta.

"Me alegra que hayas decidido enlistarte en la Marina en lugar de ir a Cabo Cañaveral para trabajar en la NASA" Michelle comenta entre risas, y luego agrega, para explicar el comentario ": Si hubieras tomado ese camino, no nos hubiéramos conocido, y hoy no estaría acá abrazándote"

"No me gustaría imaginar una vida en la que no te hubiera conocido" reflexionás "Prefiero pensar que de haber tomado un rumbo distinto, el destino se habría encargado de que los dos nos cruzáramos, nos enamoráramos y empezáramos a construir lo que estamos construyendo ahora"

"A veces tengo miedo de despertarme y darme cuenta de que fuiste solamente un sueño…" murmura más para sí misma que para vos, compartiendo un secreto íntimo que probablemente lleve guardado dentro suyo desde hace mucho tiempo, un secreto que es un pedacito de su alma, un secreto que solamente te contaría a vos en una noche como esta, mientras descansan en la playa tumbados sobre la arena, contemplando el firmamento, delante del mismo mar que fue el único testigo aquél 7 de Septiembre en el que todos esos 'te amo' fueron dichos.

"Esto no es un sueño. Esto es real" le asegurás, mirando dentro de sus ojos, queriendo ahogarte en esos dos océanos color chocolate, queriendo transmitir lo que las palabras no pueden resumir, queriendo demostrarle que los dos están ahí, que ninguno está soñando, que esto no es una fantasía de la que van a despertar, que todo lo hermoso que viven juntos no va a desvanecerse de un momento a otro sino que va a seguir creciendo y volviéndose más y más fuerte con cada segundo, porque cada minuto la amás más que el anterior y muchísimo menos que el siguiente.

"Ya lo sé" susurra, acariciando tu mejilla con sus nudillos.

Suspirando, te incorporás despacio, hasta quedar en posición sentada, y luego extendés tu mano para ayudarla a ella a levantarse hasta quedar sentada, uno junto al otro.

Con el corazón latiendo desaforando contra tus costillas, al tiempo que tomás la pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo rojo entre tus manos, comenzás a hablar con voz pausada y cargada de emoción:

"Ya es 2 de Diciembre" decís, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza el reloj de pulsera de plata que Michelle te regaló, donde las agujas están posicionadas indicando que ya son casi la una de la madrugada "y me encantaría darte la siguiente sorpresa ahora. No es un anillo de compromiso" te apresurás a aclarar, casi como bromeando al respecto, provocando que Michelle ría también.

"Lo supuse" dice, mirando la cajita con curiosidad "Pero estoy segura que de todos modos la sorpresa que tengas para mí, va a ser hermosa, como todo lo que hacés por mí, y también estoy segura de que voy a adorarla"

"Eso espero, porque es algo que para mí tiene especial importancia. Cerrá los ojos" le pedís luego, y ella obedece enseguida, sin cuestionamientos ni preguntas ni miradas inquisidoras. Cierra los ojos tal y como le dijiste que lo hiciera, porque confía en vos ciegamente.

Muy despacio, levantás la tapa del estuche, y el oro del que está hecha la finísima y delicada cadena reluce en la noche. Martina se encargó de llevarla a su joyero para que la limpiara y puliera, por lo que su brillo es similar al de las estrellas, al de la luna, y al de la mirada de Michelle, ahora oculta por sus perfectos y delicados párpados.

Te tomás un segundo para admirar aquél regalo que con tanto esfuerzo tu abuelo le hizo a tu abuela con el fruto de su arduo trabajo, y por un momento creés que vas a ceder a la necesidad de quebrarte y largarte a llorar, porque los recuerdos que te vienen de pronto, resucitando desde los confines más lejanos de tu mente, te atacan sin darte tiempo a levantar muros altos y fuertes que te defiendan, y de pronto tu alma se debilita hasta el extremo tal que podrías sucumbir y permitir que tus emociones tomen el control. Sin embargo, pensando en las ganas que tenés de hacer de aquél un Diciembre lleno de sonrisas y no uno infectado del gusto amargo que casi te mata en Noviembre, inhalás varias veces hasta que el nudo en tu pecho afloja. Ahora, cuando mirás aquella cadenita, no pensás en que perteneció a la abuela que perdiste incluso mucho antes de que su cuerpo dejara de funcionar y su alma se fuera al cielo, no pensás que fue un obsequio que le hizo ese abuelo al que tuviste que decirle adiós antes de que pudiera terminar de enseñarte muchas cosas y permitir que compartieras con él tantas otras; cuando mirás esa cadenita, no te invaden la culpa, el dolor y la nostalgia, sino una calidez enorme que te recorre entero ante la perspectiva de que la historia de ese dije con forma de rosa vuelva a escribirse, esta vez con ustedes dos como protagonistas.

Besás sus párpados antes de decir:

"Podés abrir los ojos, Chelle"

Su primera reacción ante el estuche que sostenés entre dos de tus dedos es ahogar un suspiro o una exclamación de sorpresa. Luego, de sus labios brota la más hermosa sonrisa, sus hoyuelos se acentúan aún más (te encantan sus huellos, _demasiado_), su rostro se ilumina, y de pronto la luna, las estrellas y el mar pierden toda belleza, porque ella es lo único en lo que podés concentrarte, ella y lo linda que es, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntás, sólo para escuchar su voz diciendo las palabras que forman la respuesta que puede leerse en sus facciones.

"_Es perfecta, _Tony. Me encanta, es preciosísima"

"Era de mi abuela. Mi abuelo se la regaló luego de ahorrar durante muchos, muchos meses" una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla, pero tu pulgar la detiene justo antes de que alcance la comisura de sus labios "Me lo dejó en su testamento"

"Tony" comienza, con la voz tomada por la emoción "… ¿Estás seguro de que querés regalarme algo que perteneció a tu abuela?"

"Sí" tu pulgar barre otra lágrima "Sé, porque ella me lo dijo, que mi abuela quería que le diera esto a la mujer de mi vida"

"Es preciosísima" repite, pero sus dedos temblorosos no se animan a tocar la joya, que siga intacta en la pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

"Michelle" acunás un costado de su rostro con una de tus manos; sentís sus labios besando tus dedos y el centro de tu palma, y te detenés un momento para disfrutar del dulce roce de tu piel contra su piel antes de continuar hablando "… esta cadenita de oro es tuya, igual que mi corazón, mi alma, cada día que me quede sobre esta Tierra, mi vida, mi destino, mi futuro, y todo lo que poseo. Es otro objeto material que encierra un significado demasiado profundo para ser puesto en palabras, es otro objeto material que representa lo mucho que te adoro. En realidad" seguís "_ningún_ objeto puede abarcar enteramente lo mucho que te adoro, pero esto" decís, refiriéndote a la joya "es un pedacito de mi corazón"

"Es hermoso lo que acabás de decir…"

"Shhh" suavemente le pedís que haga silencio, porque aún no terminaste de verter el contenido de tu alma "Hay algo más que quisiera decirte… ¿Alguna vez escuchaste que las mujeres en sus casamientos tienen que llevar algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul?" asiente con la cabeza afirmativamente "Me encantaría, mi vida, que usaras esto por primera vez el día en que nos casemos"

Lo más lindo de su respuesta es que llega en forma de besos, y no en el lenguaje hablado, ese lenguaje que puede transmitir emociones, pero que no es tan profundo como el lenguaje de la piel.

Con su frente reposando contra tu frente, murmura, mientras trata de recuperar la respiración:

"Voy a cuidar esta cadenita como al tesoro más importante del mundo hasta el día en que la lleve puesta por primera vez, cuando nos casemos" promete, sonriendo al tiempo que lágrimas de emoción siguen empapando sus mejillas, lágrimas que tus pulgares capturan siempre un segundo antes de que humedezcan las comisuras de los labios que un segundo atrás estaban besándote apasionadamente.

"Y yo te prometo que ese día va a llegar dentro de muy poquito" murmurás.

Y luego te perdés en sus besos otra vez.

* * *

Lo más lindo de las estrellas es que son muchísimas, y no se pueden contar, y sin embargo cada una es – como los seres humanos, que también son muchísimos y no pueden contarse – única e irrepetible, una en mil millones. Son tantas las estrellas, tantas, tantas… Siempre te maravilló eso, desde que eras chiquitito y tu abuelo te contaba que, como sucede también con los granos de arena o las flores, las estrellas no se pueden contar.

Lo más lindo de Michelle es eso: ella es una en un millón, única e irrepetible. Y es _tuya_, y de nadie más. Siempre lo ha sido, siempre lo va a ser.

Lo más lindo de un cielo estrellado es ver su reflejo en los ojos de Michelle, que brillan más que cualquiera de las estrellas que salpican el firmamento. Brillan tanto esos ojos que llenan tu vida con su luz y su calidez, una luz y su calidez que nunca antes habías sentido.

Lo más lindo de mirar dentro de los ojos de Michelle, es que cualquier cosa que ellos reflejen se vuelve mil veces más hermosa. Reflejadas en sus ojos, la luna y las estrellas son siempre más hermosas.

Lo más lindo de Michelle es ese brillo que irradia sin darse cuenta, ese brillo que hace empalidecer al de la luna y las estrellas, ese brillo que necesitás para ser feliz, para no tener frío, para conservar las esperanzas, para que tus sueños sean a color, para que el futuro valga la pena, para que tu existencia tenga un propósito.

Lo más lindo de la luna y las estrellas, es que el mundo entero las admira, el mundo entero las observa, el mundo entero las utiliza como inspiración, el mundo entero se maravilla al contemplarlas, el mundo entero se queda sin respiración ante la belleza del firmamento.

Lo más lindo de Michelle es que ella es muchísimo más preciosa y deslumbrante que la luna y las estrellas, pero – a diferencias de ésas – es solamente tuya, y de nadie más.

* * *

Aún tumbados sobre la arena, con la vista perdida en el cielo, tus brazos envolviéndola, su cabeza apoyada en tu hombro, tus manos recorriendo su espalda, sus manos acariciando tu torso, hablan en voz baja de todo y de nada, de nada y de todo, de cosas pequeñas y de cosas grandes, de la vida y de lo que la vida implica.

Volviste a guardar el pequeño estuche forrado en terciopelo rojo luego de que ella pasara un rato larguísimo admirando aquél dije de oro, casi sin atreverse a tocarlo, con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas y las emociones a flor de piel, y su voz quebrada agradeciéndote una y otra vez entre besos por haberla sorprendido con aquél regalo que para vos vale tanto como pocas cosas porque perteneció a tu abuela. Y entre besos, también, su voz quebrada repetía la promesa de llevar la cadenita puesta por primera vez el día en que se casen, y no quitársela jamás.

"¿Ves esa estrella?" preguntás, señalando la más brillante de todas, aquella que se destaca, aquella que resplandece más que las otras, aquella que capta rápidamente la atención de cualquiera, aquella que encierra una hermosura casi misteriosa.

"Sí…"

"¿Sabés cómo se llama?"

"No" responde, un tanto adormecida, con su rostro semienterrado en el hueco entre tu hombro y tu cuello "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Michelle" susurrás.

El sonido de su risa inunda tus oídos, tan delicado y frágil como es ella entera, mezclándose con el ruido que hacen las olas al romper contra la orilla, mezclándose con el latido de tu corazón.

"Tony, _obviamente _esa estrella no lleva mi nombre" te dice, como si estuviera explicándole a un nene de ocho años que Santa Claus en realidad no existe y que son los padres los que ponen los paquetes debajo del árbol.

"Es la más bonita, la más brillante, tiene más luz que cualquier otra. Vos sos la más bonita y la más brillante, y tenés más luz que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido alguna vez o que vaya a conocer. _Conclusión_" seguís ": esa estrella debería llamarse como vos"

Ves algo en sus ojos que no podés describir, algo que no podés comprender, algo que no sabrías cómo explicar, algo especial, algo distinto, algo parecido al llanto y a la nostalgia, pero no amargo sino todo lo contrario.

"Es muy dulce que pienses que una estrella debería llevar mi nombre…"

La interrumpís.

"_Todas_ _las cosas hermosas_ deberían llevar tu nombre, no sólo esa estrella" susurrás en su oído "Y si pudiera, le daría tu nombre a todas las cosas hermosas"

Más tarde, un instante de silencio cae entre los dos, durante el cual no hacen más que observar el cielo, aún abrazados. Pasados veinte minutos, seguís contemplando esa misma estrella, pero Michelle está adormecida, casi en el plano de la inconsciencia, todavía sonriendo, relajada, feliz. Y vos también estás feliz, demasiado feliz como para que pueda describirse.

No podés dejar de repasar en tu mente una y otra y otra vez las palabras que formaron el diálogo que tuvieron antes de adormecerse bajo el efecto tranquilizante de tus caricias:

"¿Puedo contarte un secreto, Tony?" te había preguntado, con aire reflexivo y pensativo.

"Sí, bebé"

"Cuando tenía cinco años, soñaba con ser una princesa. Eso era lo que más quería en el mundo: ser una princesa. Una vez le conté eso a mi mamá" habías notado su espalda tensarse por un segundo, pero luego sus músculos habían vuelto a relajarse "… - es una de las pocas conversaciones lindas que recuerdo haber tenido con ella" había agregado luego "… - y me prometió que un día, cuando creciera" retomó el relato "iba a conocer a un príncipe que me amara tanto como para querer regalarme todas las estrellas" dándote cuenta del rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando, tu corazón había empezado a latir muy fuerte, y tus emociones habían entrado en ebullición, algo que solamente te pasa cuando compartís momentos como ese con ella, momentos de absoluta sinceridad, momentos en los que quedan totalmente expuestos el uno al otro, con sus vulnerabilidades y cada retazo de sus pasados a la vista del otro "Mi mamá me prometió muchísimas cosas, y la mayoría de ellas no las cumplió" instintivamente la habías abrazado más fuerte, buscando protegerla, buscando que se sintiera segura, contenida, amada, buscando que comprendiera que jamás la abandonarías y que nunca más va a volver a sufrir porque ahora te tiene a vos para impedir que le hagan daño "Me prometió que un día iba a encontrar a un hombre que me adorara lo suficiente como para intentar bajar todas las estrellas del cielo y regalármelas; encontré a un hombre que no quiere robarle al cielo lo que es del cielo, sino que quiere darle mi nombre a las estrellas"

"¿Preferirías que intentara bajar las estrellas del cielo para que puedan ser tuyas, o que te diga que todas deberían llamarse como vos porque son igual de hermosas y brillantes?" habías inquirido, con una media sonrisa cruzando tu rostro.

"Prefiero estar tumbada en la playa con vos, y que señales una estrella y me digas que se llama Michelle porque es igual de hermosa y brillante que yo" fue su respuesta, la cual susurró con las mejillas más coloradas que nunca y una timidez casi palpable.

"Si algún día cambiás de opinión y querés que te baje las estrellas, no tenés más que pedírmelo…"

"No hay hombre capaz de bajar las estrellas del cielo. Pero sí existe uno muy dulce y romántico que me ama tanto como para querer que las estrellas tengan mi nombre" con sus labios rozó tus labios antes de murmurar contra tu boca ": Mi mamá me prometió que un día iba a ser una princesa, y durante mucho tiempo creí que ésa estaba destinada a convertirse en otra promesa vacía, en otra mentira"

"¿Y ahora?" quisiste saber, enredando sus bucles en tus dedos.

"Ahora, cuando estoy con vos, en noches como ésta, me siento la personita más importante del mundo"

"¿Pero te sentís una princesa?" preguntaste, buscando una respuesta directa a la pregunta.

"Mmmh" fingió pensar "… Tengo al hombre más lindo, dulce, romántico y sexy del mundo en mis brazos, diciéndome que quiere casarse conmigo, regalándome un pedacito de su vida que vale muchísimo más de lo que se puede explicar" dijo, en referencia a la cadenita de oro de tu abuela ", prometiéndome que le daría mi nombre a las estrellas si pudiera… Definitivamente me siento una princesa"

Y luego se había acurrucado contra tu pecho hasta que tu anatomía y la suya quedaron perfectamente amoldadas una con la otra, como dos trozos de una misma pieza. Y con tus manos acariciando su espalda y la luna alumbrándolos, de a poco había ido quedándose dormida, cediendo al cansancio, pero feliz.

Vos también estabas feliz.

Con ella, todo el tiempo sos feliz.

Todas aquellas palabras que entre suspiros escapaban de sus labios, esas palabras que nacían directo de lo más hondo de su ser y causaban que sus ojos se humedecieran, esas palabras tan lindas y tan simples, esas palabras que tienen un significado mucho más grande del que cualquier otro que no seas vos podría descubrirles, todas aquellas palabras que escuchaste decir a Michelle prueban que estás haciendo las cosas bien, que estás haciéndola feliz, que estás cumpliendo sus sueños, que estás logrando que se sienta como una princesa.

Con ella, todo el tiempo sos feliz.

Pero más feliz sos cuando te dice con tanta dulzura y sencillez que _vos_ sos la causa de _su felicidad_.

* * *

Al llegar a tu departamento lo primero que hace es pedirte que guardes la cajita de terciopelo que contiene la cadenita de oro con el dije en forma de rosa en un lugar muy, muy especial hasta el día en que se casen. En cuanto va al baño a darse una ducha de agua caliente para sacarse la arena del cabello y de los pies antes de ir a acurrucarse con vos en el sillón, te apresurás a inmiscuirte a tu habitación, abrís el cajón de la mesita de noche y allí dejás el estuche de terciopelo, junto a otro estuche de color negro.

El cajón de la mesita de noche de tu habitación, en tu opinión, es un lugar muy, muy especial, porque ahí es donde escondiste el anillo de compromiso que compraste en cuanto volvieron de Chicago, en el primer momento libre que tuviste para ir a la mejor joyería de Los Angeles.

Junto a la cajita que contiene el anillo que vas a darle cuando le pidas que sea tu mujer, reposa la cajita que contiene la cadenita de oro de tu abuela, esa que va a usar por primera vez el día en que se casen.

Sonreís, porque con cada segundo que pasa falta menos para que le propongas casamiento. Con cada segundo que pasa, falta menos para el día en que veas esa cadenita preciosa alrededor de su delicado cuello. Con cada segundo que pasa, estás más cerca del instante en que se convierta en _tuya_ para siempre.

* * *

Lo más lindo de Diciembre es que, poco a poco, día a día, sorpresa a sorpresa, beso a beso, sonrisa a sonrisa, palabra a palabra, vas a ir escribiendo el cuento de hadas más romántico de todos, sólo para ella, para la mujer de la que estás perdida, locamente enamorado prácticamente desde el segundo en que tus ojos y sus ojos se encontraron.

Lo más lindo de estar enamorado es absolutamente todo. No hay manera de explicarlo, solamente los afortunados que sienten emociones tan fuertes, tan inmensas, tan puras, tan profundas pueden comprender lo que significa el amor y todo lo que aquello conlleva.

Lo más lindo de Michelle es absolutamente todo. No hay manera de explicarlo, solamente vos podés ver cada pequeña cosa que la convierte en tu princesita, en la personita más especial y valiosa que habita la faz de la Tierra.

Lo más lindo de la luna y las estrellas es que te recuerdan a Michelle, porque son _casi_ tan hermosas y tan brillantes como ella, e irradian una luz que es _casi_ tan cálida como la que ella irradia.

Lo más lindo de tu vida es que Michelle es parte de ella.

Lo más lindo de tu vida es Michelle.

Y lo más lindo de Michelle es ese don que Dios le dio para hacerte feliz.


	68. La cajita de música

**Nota de la autora:** Para comenzar, quiero que le digan a Isa que la felicito muchísimo, y que le mando un gran abrazo a ella y a María Julia (me encanta el nombre, es precioso). Díganle que siempre me acuerdo de ella, y que extraño muchísimo sus comentarios, y que espero que algún día tenga la oportunidad de seguir leyendo, incluso si eso ocurre dentro de muchos años.

Luego, para seguir: este es, de todos los capítulos, el que menos me gusta. Honestamente, creo que le falta algo, que es confuso, que está incompleto, que no termina de tomar forma. El capítulo 69 va a ser mucho mejor, lo prometo. Haré mi esfuerzo. También trataré de que sea corto, así puede estar posteado el día sábado, si el tiempo y la inspiración me lo permiten.

La historia situada antes de la segunda temporada voy a empezar a publicarla en Diciembre, cuando haya comenzado el receso de verano y pueda dedicarle el tiempo que se merece. Pero prometo que no me olvidé de ella, les prometo que la van a tener pronto.

Espero que estén pasando una linda semana.

Gracias por ser siempre tan buenas lectoras, y tan buenas amigas.

* * *

_Estoy enamorada de tu voz y tu ternura. _

_Tú eres mi color, mi poesía y mi música._

El agotamiento que te devoraba sin piedad alguna y con violencia el lunes por la noche cuando finalmente llegaron a tu departamento después de haber pasado las últimas dieciocho horas en el loquero que a veces es la CTU, era tal que te sentías como si una aplanadora te hubiera pasado por encima varias veces hasta dejarte hecha una miserable muñeca de trapo, con cada hueso y músculo de tu cuerpo doliendo horriblemente.

Durante el viaje en coche desde la Unidad hasta tu hogar (qué lindo es poder referirte a aquél sitio en el que en una época no hubo más que silencio, soledad, frialdad y a angustia como a tu _hogar_ ahora que tenés a Tony para iluminarlo con su presencia, sus chistes, su risa, sus besos, sus abrazos, sus comidas y el amor incondicional que tiene por vos) te dejaste caer contra el respaldo del asiento del acompañante, y cediste a la necesidad de tu cuerpo de desconectarse por un rato y te sumiste tan profundamente en la negrura de tu inconsciencia que tus sentidos dejaron de percibir por completo el resto del mundo.

Al despertar tu cuerpo está igual de adolorido, cansado, tenso y vapuleado que antes, con la diferencia de que no te encontrás derrumbada en el asiento del auto, sino que estás en tu cama, acurrucada entre dos almohadones grandes, con tu cabeza reposando sobre la suave y cómoda almohada de plumas. La migraña que desde las cuatro de la tarde ha estado martillando tus sienes y tú frente todavía no se ha dignado a ceder al efecto de ninguno de los analgésicos que tomaste en un intento de relajarte un poco. Te cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos y te sentís un poco afiebrada; te molesta la tenue luz proveniente del pequeño velador que yace sobre la mesita de noche, tenés la boca seca y no hay nervio en tu cuerpo que no esté prendido fuego como si te hubieran suministrado una de esas drogas que se utilizan para interrogar a terroristas peligrosos que necesitan 'persuasión' para 'colaborar'.

_Lo que menos necesito en este momento es que me ataque un brote de gripe_ pensás, al tiempo que hacés un esfuerzo por levantarte de la cama; fallás estrepitosamente, sin embargo, y volvés a caer sobre el mullido colchón. Tragás varias veces y comprobás que no te duele la garganta, aunque sí la tenés un poco irritada; con una de tus manos tocás tu frente y tus mejillas (siempre te arden las mejillas cuando levantás temperatura mayor a 37 grados), pero la piel de tu rostro está apenas tibia.

Probablemente no te hayas contagiado ningún virus. Probablemente sólo estés demasiado agotada – física y mentalmente – luego del larguísimo lunes que pasaste yendo de un lado para el otro por todo el piso de la CTU debido a una amenaza de bomba en una convención sobre energía nuclear que estaba llevándose a cabo en la UCLA y que mantuvo a la Unidad entera en vilo durante dieciocho horas, tiempo que les llevó evacuar a todos los que se encontraban en un radio de veinte cuadras a la redonda, encontrar a aquellos que estaban trasladando los explosivos al campus de la Universidad, arrestarlos, desmantelar la bomba, interrogar a los detenidos, quebrarlos y conseguir que les dijeran quién era el responsable detrás del intento de ataque, para luego abocarse a encontrar a los jefes de la pequeña célula terrorista responsable de planear el atentado, que resultó ser un grupo de americanos anarquistas que creen que haciendo explotar edificios y aniquilando inocentes están probando su 'patriotismo'.

Chappelle los felicitó a todos con su habitual frase '_Bueno trabajo_', e incluso dijo haber recibido una llamada del Presidente Palmer desde Oregón enviándoles su agradecimiento por haber evitado que se produjera una tragedia. Y luego, cerca de la una de la madrugada, finalmente habían sido relevados con la llegada del siguiente turno.

"Aquellos que hayan estado más de quince horas en servicio, tienen derecho a tomarse libre el día de mañana" Chappelle les había avisado, y nadie había puesto objeciones o hecho comentarios al respecto, ya que todos estaban fulminados y necesitaban reponerse.

No podías manejar en el estado en que te encontrabas, porque apenas te quedaban fuerzas para mantenerte en pie, por lo cual comentaste 'casualmente' a un par de personas que ibas a llamar a un taxi, y declinaste el ofrecimiento de Jack de llevarte con su coche hasta tu departamento. Cuando todos se fueron y sólo quedaron los miembros del nuevo turno, Tony y vos se dirigieron al estacionamiento – por separado – tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie, él se subió a su auto, vos saliste del edificio, caminaste dos cuadras, y lo esperaste en la tercera esquina, como hacen todas las noches en las que estás tan demolida que no tenés ganas de manejar, y preferís dejar el auto en el estacionamiento de la CTU y 'tomar un taxi', lo cual suele pasar bastante seguido por el hecho de que te gusta recorrer el camino de vuelta a casa – sea su departamento o el tuyo – conversando con él, o simplemente compartiendo el reconfortante silencio que se forma entre los dos cuando las palabras sobran y no hay sonido capaz de expresar lo que expresan sus miradas.

Hay ocasiones, como esta madrugada, en las que caes presa de Morfeo en cuanto el coche arranca, pero generalmente despertás al arribar a destino. Bueno, es obvio que la combinación de estrés de ese primer lunes de Diciembre agotó todas tus fuerzas y energías, porque ni siquiera te despabilaste un poco cuando él te sacó del coche en brazos, mucho menos cuando te recostó en la cama, te quitó los zapatos y te arropó.

Los grandes números del radio reloj marcan que son las tres con veintisiete minutos, pero vos apenas prestás atención a ese detalle, porque lo que más te intriga es que Tony no está acostado a tu lado, abrazándote, como todas las noches, sacrificando horas de sueño para observarte a vos cuando te encontrás en tu estado más tierno y vulnerable (de acuerdo a palabras suyas), cuidándote para que no tengas pesadillas.

"¿Tony?" llamás despacio y con voz suave, aún un poco adormecida, y con los ojos entornados debido al ardor que te causa la luz tenue que arroja la pequeña lámpara. Su nombre al escaparse por entre tus labios suena débil, tan débil como se siente tu cuerpo, que de tan pesado da la sensación de que te hubieran extraído toda la sangre de las venas para reemplazarla por plomo líquido.

Durante los escasos treinta segundos que demora en ir desde la sala de estar hasta tu habitación, cruzan por tu cabeza distintos sentimientos mezclados con recuerdos, emociones, un dejo de nostalgia y memorias desenterradas de lo más profundo de tu mente, como si _algo_ en el contexto de la situación hubiera jalado el gatillo, disparando una secuencia de fotografías en sepia que pasan por la pantalla de cine que tenés dentro tan rápido que apenas llegás a reconocer algunas.

Hay cosas del pasado que no van a dejar de perseguirte, nunca. Hay cosas del pasado que siempre encuentran la manera de diluirse dentro del presente. Hay cosas del pasado que dejan marcas eternas, y esas marcas pueden empezar a doler aguda y punzantemente en el momento menos pensado, por la razón menos esperada, incluso cuando uno cree que ya no van a volver a atacar.

Eso está pasándote a vos ahora, eso te pasa durante los treinta segundos que él tarda en llegar a tu lado luego de escuchar tu voz llamándolo casi con desesperación: los recuerdos están regurgitando, recuerdos tristes y solitarios pertenecientes a la nena sola y asustada que solías ser, esa nena que tenía por única familia a una abuela muy estricta que confundía el amor con exigencia, y a un medio hermano que disfrutaba mortificándola con comentarios racistas e hirientes, porque su mamá la había abandonado y su papá había muerto siendo ella apenas una beba.

Cuando eras chiquitita, dormías en una habitación pequeña, con un velador encendido porque te daba miedo la oscuridad (tu abuela se quejaba porque eso significaba gastar energía demás, y no les sobraba el dinero para pagar las cuentas, pero el brillo cálido de la luz te ayudaba a descansar mejor, te sentías protegida). Tu abuela te leía antes de que te quedaras dormida (generalmente cuentos de la mitología japonesa, o relatos infantiles de autores japoneses). Te gustaba escuchar aquellas historias – aunque no fueran las mismas que les leían a tus compañeritos del colegio -, pero lo que adorabas y esperabas con ansias de verdad eran las ocasiones en las que tu mamá se quedaba con vos hasta que te durmieras; la mayoría de las noches estaba demasiado 'cansada' como para siquiera compartir la cena con vos (léase: estaba totalmente ebria, por lo cual se quedaba llorando en su habitación, o durmiendo luego de haber llegado al fondo de la botella), pero de tanto en tanto, cuando se sentía bien y no le dolía la cabeza, cuando estaba en uno de sus raros períodos de abstinencia, te cepillaba el cabello, te ayudaba a elegir cuál de tus dos pijamas favoritos usarías (eran muy parecidos, los dos blancos, con la diferencia de que el estampado de uno tenía gatitos, y el otro ositos), y luego se quedaba con vos hasta que te dormías. Despertarte en medio de la noche y encontrarte sola, sin tu mamá a tu lado, era siempre angustiante, y te largabas a llorar, pero nunca te animabas a llamarla, porque a tu abuela le gustaba el silencio, le molestara que lloraras sin motivo, y te tenía prohibido molestar a tu mamá cuando ésta descansaba; simplemente te ovillabas en el centro de la cama, abrazabas la almohada y tratabas de volver a conciliar el sueño.

Luego llegó el día en que tu mamá se fue.

"_Voy a volver pronto, Michelle, lo prometo. Y cuando vuelva, voy a estar mejor. Todo va a estar mejor, ¿sí, Michelle? Las cosas van a cambiar, te lo prometo. Tengo que irme lejos para ponerme bien, para curarme. Y cuando me haya curado, voy a volver. Mamá va a volver, y vamos a hacer juntas un montón de cosas. Mientras tanto, Danny y la abuela van a cuidarte, ¿sí, hija?"_

Llegó el día en que tu mamá se fue, cuando eras una criaturita de diez años. Pero jamás llegó el día de su regresó. Desapareció, como si se la hubiera tragado la Tierra, y nunca más volviste a verla, nunca más volviste a saber de ella.

Durante las primeras semanas la extrañabas muchísimo, pero te consolaba saber que había prometido regresar, y vos no creías a tu mamá capaz de romper una promesa; no era una mamá perfecta, tenía muchos defectos, pero vos confiabas en que de verdad quería convertirse en una mejor mamá, de verdad creías que iba a volver, y vos estabas dispuesta a esperarla con tus pequeños bracitos abiertos.

Pasado un tiempo comprendiste sin necesidad de que nadie te explicara que tu mamá te había abandonado. Y eso te marcó para siempre. Te marcó tanto, tanto, tanto, que ahora el abandono es tu mayor miedo. Sí, en un mundo donde pasan las peores cosas, en un mundo plagado de angustia, muerte, asesinatos, atentados terroristas, inocencias que son robadas en un segundo, bombas que explotan y matan familias enteras, hambre, miseria, xenofobia, matanzas, y todo aquello que hace del planta Tierra el infierno que hoy es, tu mayor temor, aquello a lo que le tenés un pavor descomunal, es al abandono.

Pero para ese miedo encontraste la cura perfecta, el antídoto perfecto, algo que te calma, algo que te tranquiliza, algo que te devuelve la paz, algo que mantiene las pesadillas y los miedos a raya, algo que hace que olvides lo mucho que venís sufriendo prácticamente desde que eras una pobre criaturita inocente condenada por la tragedia y los designios del destino a crecer sin recordar a un papá que pudo disfrutar muy poco tiempo: _él_.

Una de las razones por las que dormir con _él_ te trae seguridad, confort y una sensación muy grande de bienestar, es que sentís que le importás a alguien, que alguien te quiere, que alguien se desvive por cuidarte, por hacer que estés contenida y protegida de cualquier cosa que pueda hacerte mal, inclusive las pesadillas que eventualmente se fabrican en tu cabeza y se exhiben mientras descansás luego de largos, tediosos, frustrantes y dramáticos días en la CTU. Y lo más lindo es despertarte y saber que él está ahí, con vos, que no se fue, que se quedó toda la noche, que no te dejó sola, que no te _abandonó_. Sabés que él no va a abandonarte, él no va a irse, nunca. Sabés que él moriría antes que dejarte. Él moriría si se viera forzado a abandonarte, él jamás permitiría que eso sucediera.

_Pero_ (siempre, siempre, siempre hay un 'pero', para todo hay un 'pero', el mundo no puede concebirse sin la existencia de la palabra 'pero' metiéndose en el medio, en todas partes, cortando oraciones, cortando explicaciones, haciendo bifurcaciones, sembrando problemas ) es tan grande, tan hondo, tan inmenso, tan profundo, tan terrible tu miedo al abandono, que se manifiesta hasta en las cosas más absurdas, se manifiesta hasta en las cosas más ínfimas y de apariencia insignificante, pero que para vos significan mucho.

Estás acostumbrada a sus brazos envolviendo tu cintura, al calor de su cuerpo abrigándote, sus manos acariciando tu espalda, su respiración mezclándose con tu respiración. Estás acostumbrada a despertarte con su rostro pegado al tuyo, sus dedos enredándose en tus rulos desordenados, su corazón latiendo contra el tuyo. Estás acostumbrada a que él note en cuanto te despabilás en mitad de la madrugada y se asegure de que estás bien, de que no tuviste ninguna pesadilla; estás acostumbrada a que luego se quede cantándote al oído hasta que te relajes de nuevo, acunada por el sonido de su voz.

Despertarte en medio de la madrugada y encontrar el lado izquierdo de la cama vacío es una de esas pequeñas cosas que desatan dentro tuyo esa angustia que sólo te agarra con sus invisibles manos y te estruja el alma como si quisiera estrangularte, dejarte sin aire, cada vez que por tu garganta sube el desconocido y desagradable cosquilleo que se extiende hasta la boca de tu estómago, quemándote, cuando el pánico súbito al abandono se dispara en tu sistema de golpe y sin previo aviso. Te recuerda a esas noches en las que te despertabas de golpe, deseando llamar a tu mamá para que fuera a consolarte, para – antes de siquiera poder emitir quejido alguno – darte cuenta de que tu mamá no iría a arroparte, porque ya no estaba, porque se había ido, porque te había abandonado, porque te había dejado solita. A veces te sobresaltabas luego de una pesadilla y sin control sobre tus acciones – aún sumida en el plano de la inconsciencia – gritabas '_mamá_' como si tu vida dependiera de ello; nunca se lo contaste a nadie (tampoco a Tony, aunque sabés que eventualmente vas a contárselo), pero la última vez que te sucedió eso, fue hace tan solo cuatro meses, la víspera de tu cumpleaños.

Hay heridas que tardan en cerrar, hay heridas que tardan en sanar. Las heridas que te dejó el abandono entran en la categoría de aquellas que lastiman para siempre, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase.

Tenés veinticuatro años, pero aún hay noches en las que soñás con la última vez que viste a tu mamá, el día en el que te dejó con falsas promesas a las cuales te aferraste hasta que se te cayó la venda de los ojos y comprendiste que no volvería a abrazarte, que no regresaría curada, que nunca compartirían un día juntas en la plaza, que nunca volverías a escuchar su voz, o a conversar con ella.

Tenés veinticuatro años, pero aún hay noches en las que llorás abrazada a la almohada recordando los pocos momentos felices que viviste con tu mamá, momentos que durante años trataste de mantener enterrados bien en el fondo de tu mente porque le tenías bronca, furia, resentimiento, y no querías ningún recuerdo suyo latiendo al compás de tu corazón.

Tenés veinticuatro años, y en medio de una madrugada un poco más fría de lo que es normal para la ciudad californiana de Los Angeles, te quita el aire como una cuchillada encontrar el costado izquierdo de la cama vacío, donde debería estar la única persona que te ama incondicionalmente y que moriría protegiéndote hasta de tus pesadillas y miedos.

"¿Tony?" llamás por segunda vez, menos de medio minuto más tarde, justo al tiempo que entra a la habitación, con una leve sonrisa cruzando su rostro de aspecto cansado pero feliz.

Una oleada de alivio te recorre en cuanto lo ves, y una sonrisa que espeja la suya se dibuja en tu cara cuando se recuesta a tu lado, con su cabeza junto a la tuya en la almohada, y te rodea con sus brazos, atrayendo tu cuerpo hacia el tuyo.

"Perdón por quedarme dormida y dejarte solo" te disculpás, acariciando su cabello con una de tus manos, y empezando a plantearte cuán idiota fue haberte entristecido – aunque haya sido por menos de dos minutos – por su simple ausencia, como si te hubiera dejado para siempre, cuando en realidad era _más que obvio_ que se debía hallarse en alguna de las otras habitaciones del pequeño departamento.

"Dormías tan profundamente que ni te diste cuenta cuando te traje en brazos hasta acá. Tuviste un día agotador, es comprensible que hayas quedado fulminada" dice en voz baja, recorriendo tus facciones con las yemas de sus dedos.

"Vos también tuviste un día agotador" susurrás "¿Por qué no te acostaste a descansar conmigo?"

Podés sentir su sonrisa crecer contra tu piel mientras desparrama besos cortos por tu mejilla.

"Aproveché este par de horas para ocuparme de muchos detalles referentes a las muchas sorpresas que estoy preparando para vos" contesta, haciéndose el enigmático y el misterioso.

"¿A las tres de la madrugada?" inquirís divertida, arqueando una ceja.

"Eso es lo bueno del maravilloso invento del siglo XX llamado internet: podés hacer comprás a cualquier hora desde la comodidad del sillón de la sala de estar del departamento de la mujer que adorás"

Su comentario te causa gracia – después de todo, fue hecho para arrancarte una sonrisa -, pero luego le decís con seriedad, para que sepa que tus palabras son en serio:

"No hace falta que gastes dinero en mí, Tony: ya tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz" le asegurás, besando la punta de su nariz "¿Y vos?, ¿tenés todo lo que necesitás para ser feliz?" preguntás entre besos esquimales.

"Tengo más de lo que merezco, creo. Pero voy a ser un poquitito egoísta y a quedarme con vos de todos modos"

"Más te vale. No voy a dejar que te vayas a ningún lado sin mi" suspirás.

Estás muchísimo más despejada y – si bien el cansancio sigue haciendo pesar tu cuerpo – ya no te cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos y la sensación de angustia que se apoderó de vos al encontrarte sola en tu cuarto ya se fue, reemplaza por la calidez de su abrazo.

Se quedan un ratito en silencio, y luego la quietud es rota por una pregunta que esconde su preocupación por vos.

"¿Querés que te prepare algo para comer? Hoy no cenaste"

Sonreís porque te encanta que te demuestre en cada pequeño aspecto que le importás más que nada en el mundo entero; te hace sentir aún más contenida, porque no es una preocupación abrumadora y exigente, no hace que te sientas controlada o vigilada, por denominarlo de algún modo. Él solamente quiere que desayunes, almuerces y cenes como una princesa; quizá pone tanto énfasis en encargarse de que no te saltees comidas porque percibe que tuviste un problema de alimentación, o tal vez es que le gusta mimarte en exceso en todos los ámbitos, hasta en los más sencillos.

"Tony, son casi las cuatro de la madrugada, no es horario de cenar" contestás con una risita.

"Puedo improvisar un 'desayuno temprano'" propone.

"No hace falta. Los dos estamos exhaustos, necesitamos descansar. Podemos desayunar en la mañana a horarios normales" agregás luego, abrazándolo más fuerte y escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

Los párpados te pesan otra vez, por lo cual te es imposible abrirlos de nuevo cuando se caen solos. El calor de su cuerpo anidado contra el tuyo, sus brazos rodeándote, su respiración, su corazón latiendo junto al tuyo, el sonido de su voz y sus caricias son todo lo que necesitás para estar tranquila, contenta, y lista para dormir como un bebé mientras él te arrulla. Te cuesta creer que diez minutos atrás te hayas alterado sin razón, asustada como una criatura al encontrarte sola; te cuesta comprender tus propios miedos y su existencia dentro de los confines de tu alma cada vez que él está con vos para calmarte, incluso en ocasiones como éstas, en las que ni siquiera sabe que su presencia está actuando como remedio para dolores muy viejos que de tanto en tanto vuelven punzantes y desgarradores cuando menos esperás que resurjan.

Las siguientes palabras que susurra en tu oído te llevan a pensar que, sin necesidad de que lo verbalices o lo hagas expreso, él siempre sabe cuando hay algo en tu corazón doliendo, cuando hay algún miedo latente, cuando hay alguna herida que de pronto arde lo suficiente para causarte angustia.

"¿Por qué te despertaste, Michelle?" pregunta con voz suave y dulce, sin que sus manos dejen de trazar círculos sobre tu estómago "Estabas tan exhausta física y mentalmente que pensé que ibas a dormir como un angelito hasta mañana al mediodía. Y cuando llamaste mi nombre sonabas angustiada" agrega luego, tratando de contener una preocupación que para vos es evidente, porque sabés leerlo mejor que nadie.

Y es que él sabe, él tiene el don de darse cuenta, él tiene el don de comprender aquello que no es puesto en palabras y que queda flotando en el aire. Se da cuenta de que algo te tiene mal, de que algo te estrujó por dentro hasta causarte dolor, se da cuenta de que necesitás tanta atención como sea posible – aunque no estés pidiéndola abiertamente – para calmar eso que te envuelve con intención de asfixiarte cada vez que una situación, por más simple o tonta que sea, te recuerda a tu mamá, o al abandono que sufriste cuando eras apenas una nena.

Por un momento (tan breve como el suspiro cansino que se cuela por entre tus labios) considerás contarle que cuando abriste los ojos y tomaste conciencia de que estabas sola en tu habitación, con el velador encendido, con tu departamento sumergido en un silencio sepulcral, muchos recuerdos de tu mamá (algunos lindos, otros tristes de la época posterior a que te abandonara) volvieron de golpe para azotarte con la impactante fuerza de un latigazo. Pero decidís no hacerlo, decidís no mencionar el tema; querés pasar el resto de la madrugada tranquila, en sus brazos, con tu corazón latiendo despacito y al compás del suyo como ahora y no víctima de la taquicardia producto de la angustia, sin lágrimas empapando tu rostro, escuchándolo cantarte al oído tus melodías favoritas en lugar de tus sollozos mientras compartís con él otro de los pedazos de tu alma que está machacado y lleno de agujeritos.

Esa parte de tu historia no es relevante _ahora_, en el contexto de esta madrugada fría de principios de Diciembre. Tu miedo al abandono ya no está apretujándote desde adentro para dejarte sin aire y hacerte daño, porque cuando estás con él no hay miedo capaz de vencerte, todos los miedos empequeñecen a la sombra del amor que sentís cuando te abraza. No querés hablar de ello ahora, no querés hablar de ese pánico que tan súbitamente como te invadió durante escaso medio minuto te dejó cuando él entró por la puerta sonriendo y con esa expresión dulce y enamorada en su rostro.

"Me preocupé cuando desperté y vi que no estabas durmiendo conmigo" te limitás a confesar "Creí que quizá habías tenido una pesadilla…"

No hubiera sido raro, no, no hubiera sido nada raro; luego de días largos en los que pasan diez, quince, casi veinte horas trabajando sin parar, tratando de atrapar a 'los malos' (léase: terroristas peligrosos dispuestos a matar a miles de inocentes –a veces a millones de inocentes – para defender una 'causa') quedan secuelas fuertes, secuelas que se manifiestan en cuanto el cansancio físico y emocional comienzan a cernirse sobre el cuerpo, a expandirse por cada extremidad, volviendo la sangre en las venas y los músculos como si fueran de plomo, hasta que las pobres anatomías caen rendidas y el sueño llega, envolviendo las conciencias como un manto negro que al principio parece calmo y silencioso, pero que luego se deforma y se transforma hasta convertirse en una mancha gigantesca de imágenes, recuerdos, pensamientos, sonidos y terrores que se configuran hasta lograr que nazca una pesadilla. Tony en tu opinión es un héroe, pero es un héroe de carne y hueso, no es ficticio como Superman: es un hombre que llora, ama, siente, sufre, y no está exento de que las pesadillas lo tomen por presa, especialmente teniendo en cuenta su 'historial', por denominarlo de algún modo, que sospechás data desde que se enlistó en la Marina y comenzó a lidiar con la vida, la muerte, la catástrofe y la tragedia, y que fue engrosándose a medida que el destino iba arrojándole distintas piedras: la muerte de su hermano en el atentado del 11 de Septiembre, recuerdos del accidente en el que murió su otro hermano cuando los dos eran criaturas, misiones que salen mal y que terminan con familias destrozadas y agentes caídos en servicio, locos, sádicos, terroristas desquiciados, bombas que explotan, compañeros que salen al campo de pelea para regresar luego en una bolsa negra.

Tener pesadillas es, usualmente, lo que uno espera luego de un día como aquél. Está en la naturaleza del ser humano que su inconsciente reaccione de ese modo luego de situaciones traumáticas, conflictivas y con mucho estrés, y aunque ustedes están acostumbrados a ser parte de ese mundo en el que todo pende de un hilo y – literalmente – una explosión puede ocurrir en cualquier segundo, siguen siendo de carne y hueso, siguen estando expuestos y vulnerables a la hora de cerrar los ojos y echarse a navegar en el mar de los sueños, un mar que a veces tiene olas embravecidas que amenazan con devorarlo todo: las pesadillas.

"Perdón si te asusté" te disculpás.

"Está bien, hermosa, no te preocupes. No me asustaste, simplemente me preocupé porque te noté angustiada"

Casi cedés a la tentación de hablar sobre tu mamá, de contarle por qué te angustiaste, de contarle que te despertaste porque te dolía (te duele, en realidad, bastante) la cabeza y que de golpe empezaste a recordar retazos de tu infancia, de esa infancia que estuvo signada con igual profundidad por la presencia errática de una madre alcohólica que sólo podía mostrar afecto en sus raras etapas de sobriedad, y la ausencia de esa madre luego de que se marchara como una cobarde prometiendo cosas que desde un principio sabía no iba a cumplir.

Pero volvés a decidir – en lo que tarda otro suspiro en escapar tus labios mientras - que lo único que querés en ese momento es quedarte en la cama hasta el mediodía, acurrucada en sus brazos, completamente despreocupada del resto del mundo por unas horas, sintiéndote la mujer más amada y contenida sobre la faz de la Tierra.

"Estoy bien. Solamente me duele un poco la cabeza, pero ya se me va a pasar"

"Tuvimos un día complicado" resume, acomodando un par de tus rulos detrás de tu oreja "Pero todo salió bien" te reconforta.

Probablemente piensa que tu esa angustia que percibió momentos atrás al entrar al cuarto se debe a los recuerdos frescos de los peligros que se corrieron hoy, la sensación de que muchas vidas podrían haberse perdido si hubieran hecho una cosa diferente, tomado una decisión distinta, hecho un movimiento un segundo demasiado tarde.

"Estoy orgulloso de vos, hiciste un trabajo brillante"

No necesitás que te reafirmen en el terreno profesional; es decir, tenés problemas con la comida, con tu peso, con tu etnia, con tu raza, con tu aspecto, con tu cuerpo, con tu personalidad, tenés el autoestima por el suelo en esos campos, pero cuando se trata de moverte dentro de la CTU, ahí sí que confías en tu inteligencia, en tus capacidades, y en la gente que está ahí para actuar como un equipo. Sin embargo, que él te diga que está orgulloso de vos hace que tu panza se llene de millones de mariposas.

"_Nuestro equipo_ hizo un trabajo brillante" decís, remarcando con especial énfasis esas dos palabras.

"Lo sé, pero a _nuestro equipo_ lo estabas conduciendo vos. E hiciste un trabajo impecable como segunda en comando"

"Eso es porque tengo respaldándome a un impecable director" contestás sonriendo suavemente, segura de que un cumplido a él tampoco va a venirle mal.

Otra vez se quedan en silencio, y el sueño está empezando a atraparte entre sus redes de nuevo. Ves en el radio reloj que son las cuatro de la mañana con cinco minutos, y una sensación cálida te invade al pensar que te quedan al menos ocho horas más para estar en sus brazos descansando, segura, contenta, protegida y con la certeza de que jamás te abandonaría.

"¿Estás segura de que no querés nada?, ¿un poco de leche tibia?, ¿una aspirina?, ¿jugo de naranja?, ¿galletitas?" ofrece luego de un rato, y el sonido de su voz hace que te despabiles "No me gusta que te vayas a dormir con la panza vacía"

"Mi panza no está vacía; está llena de mariposas" murmurás medio adormecida.

El sonido de su risa te despabila un poco más, pero no te importa: te encanta oírlo reír, su risa es tu música favorita, tu poesía favorita, es como si todos los colores del mundo se resumieran en una caricia a tus oídos, como si toda la magia existente sobre la Tierra estuviera atrapada en una sola cosa, en algo que es tuyo, que te pertenece, como cada pequeña partecita de él.

"Siempre decías las cosas más dulces cuando estás por quedarte dormida"

"En respuesta a tu pregunta" reprimís un bostezo "… En respuesta a tu pregunta" retomás la frase "no tengo hambre. Tengo mucho sueño" reprimís otro bostezo.

"Sí, me doy cuenta" dice mientras se incorpora hasta quedar sentado junto a vos. Luego sentís sus labios besando tu frente, y sus manos - que ya no están acariciando tu espalda o tu estómago o dejando que sus dedos se enreden en tus bucles – toman la manta para volver a arroparte bien.

Tu reacción es inmediata, es casi un sobresalto. Abrís los ojos, y aunque la luz del velador sigue molestándote debido a la terrible jaqueca que produce un dolor latiente en tus sienes, lográs que tus párpados pesados como el plomo se mantengan abiertos en lugar de caer como consecuencia de los efectos de la gravedad.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntás en voz bajita ante su evidente intención de regresar a la sala de estar y dejarte sola.

"A seguir preparando tus sorpresas" es su respuesta, acompañada de otra sonrisa enigmática y misteriosa.

Debés confesar que 'el juego de las sorpresas' (así lo llamás vos en tu mente), te encanta, y que el simple hecho de que a él se le haya ocurrido planear algo como eso para convertir al mes de Diciembre en el más mágico de todos y hacer que el último 'capítulo' de este año se parezca al cuento de hadas más lindo de todos, hace que lo ames con una locura aún mayor. Las rosas fueron el comienzo perfecto para lo que promete ser una larga sucesión de pequeñas cosas que van a arrancarte las sonrisas más grandes y a hacerte tan feliz como nunca lo fuiste.

La cadenita de oro que te dio en la madrugada del domingo mientras miraban las estrellas en la playa… Eso te dejó sin palabras, totalmente desarmada, totalmente vulnerable bajo su mirada, como si fueras arcilla en sus manos, como si tu vida pendiera de él, como si tu existencia se resumiera en él (y es que es así: tu existencia se resumen en él). Que alguien te ame tanto como para ir a esos extremos con tal de contribuir a tu felicidad y hacer que te sientas una princesa, es algo que nunca creíste sucedería, pero ahora que está sucediendo es muchísimo más hermoso de lo que alguna vez te hubieras atrevido a imaginar.

Por mucho que insististe durante todo el sábado y el domingo (a veces en son de broma, otras veces no tan en broma, pero todo el tiempo con la curiosidad a flor de piel y una necesidad terrible de saber qué se trae entre manos), no te dijo absolutamente nada acerca de sus ideas, planes y maquinaciones para convertir a éste en el mejor Diciembre de todos. No es que no seas paciente, no es que no sepas esperar, no es que seas caprichosa como una criatura de cinco años: simplemente la perspectiva de él sorprendiéndote un poquito todos los días te ilusiona tanto, te enamora tanto, te hace tan feliz, que no podés contenerte, no podés evitarlo; es como si un globo rojo gigantesco hubiera sido inflado dentro tuyo, es como si ese globo estuviera conteniendo toda la dicha que te genera pensar que el hombre al que amás desmedidamente te ama con la misma profundidad, y que tiene como misión llenar tu vida de las cosas hermosas que hasta hace poco te hacían tanta falta.

Te dijo que tendrías que ir descubriendo de a poco, día a día, de a una sorpresa por día, y que esperaba que todas ellas te gustaran tanto como él cree que te van a gustar (podrías fácilmente haberte derretido con la mirada esperanzadora, tímida y adorable que cruzaba sus ojos cuando te dijo eso), y vos accediste, aunque – con una seriedad similar a la de hace un rato – le pediste que no gastara dinero en vos, le aseguraste que no hacía falta que gastara todos sus ahorros en vos, porque sos feliz con lo que tenés, sos feliz con él, y serías feliz si en cada día te deparara por sorpresa una única rosa, un beso suyo y una noche entera durmiendo en sus brazos.

Sin embargo, es evidente que él se trae otro tipo de cosas entre manos. Cosas que requieren que se quede despierto hasta las cuatro de la madrugada después de haber pasado un día entero tratando de capturar a una célula terrorista.

"Tony, son las cuatro de la madrugada" le decís "Estuvimos trabajando casi veinte horas, los dos estamos fulminados… No hace falta que te quedes despierto para preparar ninguna sorpresa. Necesitás dormir" es casi un ruego tu insistencia, porque no querés que en su locura por hacerte feliz exija a su cuerpo más de lo que su cuerpo puede dar.

"Tengo toda esta adrenalina después del día de hoy" comienza a explicar, volviendo a sentarse a tu lado y acariciando tu cabeza y tu frente "Estoy cansado, tengo la espalda endurecida, los músculos a la miseria, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero no puedo ir a dormir. Necesito relajarme, necesito que la adrenalina se vaya de mi sistema naturalmente. Si me acostara con la intención de dormir, no podría conciliar el sueño, mi migraña empeoraría, y mañana por la mañana sería como el chanchito gruñón del cuento. Pensé en esperar a que la necesidad de caer exhausto en la cama llegara naturalmente, en lugar de forzarla, y se me ocurrió encargarme de algunos detalles, de un montón de cosas lindas que tengo planeadas para los dos"

Algo en su tono tierno disfrazaba el hecho de que más que 'planeando' está haciendo compras por internet, pero no quiere decírtelo abiertamente para no exponerse a que – con toda la dulzura del mundo – lo regañes otra vez por gastar dinero en vos. Obviamente lo conocés mejor que nadie y mejor que a nadie, por lo cual sabés que es testarudo y que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay forma humana de que se le quite, y que es obstinado como pocos. No pretendías cambiar su opinión (en el fondo, amás que te mime y te consienta), solamente querías que supiera que no te interesan las cosas materiales, que puede malcriarte tanto como se le antoje, pero que tiene que mantener en claro que vos lo adorarías y lo considerarías tu Universo entero incluso si no tuviera un centavo sobre el cual comenzar a ahorrar para comprarte una flor.

"Dormí, bebé, yo voy a estar bien" vuelve a inclinarse para besar su frente, y tus manos responden a un acto reflejo automático de tu inconsciente, tomándolo de la cabeza para empujarlo un poco más hacia delante, hasta que su nariz y tu nariz quedan a escaso medio milímetro una de la otra, y sus bocas están tan cercas que el aire que él respira es el que vos exhalás.

"¿Y si te quedas cantándome hasta que me duerma?"

No querés que se vaya. No querés que te deje sola. Lo necesitás. Necesitás que te abrace. Necesitás que te cante al oído. Necesitás sus manos trazando círculos en tu espalda. Necesitás el calor de su cuerpo abrigándote. Necesitás su piel rozando tu piel. Necesitás su corazón latiendo junto a tu corazón. Necesitás que él te haga sentir en el sitio más seguro del mundo entero. Necesitás ese confort que sólo experimentás en sus brazos. Necesitás que con cada beso te prometa no abandonarte nunca.

Quizá es infantil, quizá es obsesivo, quizá es tu manera de expresar lo estresante que fue este día y descargar todo lo que acumulaste en el pecho durante las horas que pasaste trabajando incansablemente, quizá estás más mimosa de lo habitual… Simplemente no querés que se vaya.

Y él se da cuenta de eso. Se da cuenta de eso como se da cuenta de todo, porque te conoce mejor que nadie y mejor que a nadie, porque puede leerte como si fueras un libro abierto, porque tus ojos son las ventanas que dan a tu alma, y no hay nadie que sepa entender tu alma como él la entiende.

"Michelle, ¿estás segura de que te sentís bien?" vuelve a preguntarte, con evidente preocupación "¿Estás segura de que no tuviste una pesadilla, o de que no tenés miedo a que aparezcan las pesadillas? Sabés que podés hablar conmigo de lo que quieras" sigue "Yo siempre te voy a escuchar" promete con dulzura "Podés compartir conmigo lo que sea que esté haciéndote mal"

"Tony, no se trata de las pesadillas" contestás con sinceridad, pero sin entrar en el terreno referente a lo que en realidad te amargó un poco: el recuerdo de tu mamá, tan fresco y tan súbito, apareciendo de golpe en la pantalla de cine que tenés en la cabeza, donde de tanto en tanto se proyectan memorias como aquella "Simplemente estoy agotada, y aunque corro el riesgo de sonar dependiente, lo cierto es que no me gusta dormir sin vos. No puedo dormir sin vos. Solamente quiero que te quedes y me abraces y durmamos juntos"

Su sonrisa se acentúa un poco más. Amás esa sonrisa. Estás perdidamente enamorada de esa sonrisa. Es esa sonrisa que te dice que por vos sería capaz de absolutamente cualquier cosa, que no puede negarse a nada que le pidas.

Sin embargo, en lugar de volver a acurrucarse con vos, en lugar de recostarse a tu lado para que te anides junto a él, vuelve a besarte en la punta de la nariz, y dice:

"Hoy no pude darte la sorpresa que tenía preparada"

Vos también habías reparado en eso (apenas) en medio del caos que fue este lunes. Recordás que cruzó tu mente una o dos veces y de manera fugaz – a medida que se acercaba la noche y ustedes seguían aún atrapados en la CTU tratando de encontrar a los responsables del intento de atentado, en esos momentos en los que, en mitad de una misión complicada, el cerebro necesita distraerse por un segundo con cualquier otra cosa, como si pretendiera desconectarse un breve instante antes de volver a concentrarse en el asunto a atender, para evitar explotar o entrar en cortocircuito por sobrecarga – que si el asunto seguía otro par de horas y el trabajo los tenía cautivos, encadenados y abocados a finalizar la misión con éxito sin que nadie saliera herido y sin arriesgarse a que tomaran represalias planeando un golpe aún mayor a alguna otra parte de la ciudad, era probable que no pudieran pasar la velada tranquila que habían planeado, y durante la cual (estabas segura) él pretendía darte la siguiente sorpresa, la tercera sorpresa, la que se sumaría a las rosas y a la cadenita de oro, la que sería predecesora de las sorpresas por venir durante los días que le quedan a Diciembre (que son muchos).

"Es cierto" coincidís, pasando el dorso de tu mano por su frente a modo de caricia.

Cuando estás a punto de decirle que no tiene que preocuparse, que a veces (sobre todo con el trabajo que ustedes tienen) las cosas están simplemente signadas a no salir como fueron planeadas, que los giros en el camino son normales, que las vueltas que cambian las idealizaciones que ustedes hacen de un momento determinado muchas veces vienen así, de golpe, él interrumpe lo que pensaste pero nunca empezaste a decir con voz _casi_ soñadora y ese tono tierno del que tan enamorada estás:

"Pensaba cocinar algo especial, y encender velas, y poner tus canciones románticas favoritas…"

"Ya no me gusta más escuchar música" el comentario es dicho somnolientamente, como una mezcla de broma y verdad, mientras tus labios se curvan en una sonrisa suave que resalta tu aspecto cansado pero causa que sus ojos brillen de manera especial porque le resultás mil veces más adorable "Las únicas canciones que quiero escuchar son las que vos me cantás a mí"

"Creo que hay otra canción que va a gustarte escuchar" comienza, enigmático, y demasiado lúcido para una persona que lleva casi veinticuatro horas despierta, en pie, con la cabeza maquinando sin parar, y que seis horas atrás estaba ayudando a detener a un terrorista en potencia que intentaba escapar del país.

"¿Tiene que ver con esa sorpresa que habías preparado para hoy pero no pudiste darme?" inquirís, reprimiendo otro bostezo (al parecer tu cerebro insiste en enviarle a tu cuerpo señales de que deberías irte a dormir de una buena vez por todas).

"Sí. Dormías como un angelito, y me hubiera dado mucha pena despertarte. Además, ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche, así que el 3 de Diciembre hacía rato había acabado" te explica "Entonces se me ocurrió darte la sorpresa de ayer cuando te trajera el desayuno en la mañana de hoy, y dejar la sorpresa de hoy para la tarde. Pero ya que estamos los dos desvelados" reprimís _otro_ bostezo justo cuando él dice esa frase, lo cual causa que ambos rían "… Bueno, yo estoy desvelado" se corrige, sin dejar de sonreírte "pero me gustaría distraerte un ratito más y darte algo que yo considero muy, muy especial y sé que a vos va a hacerte sonreír mucho más de lo que estás sonriendo ahora" agrega, delineando con su dedo índice la leve curva que forman tus labios.

Notás la emoción en su voz, el entusiasmo en su mirada, esas ganas incontenibles de arrancarte una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque se da cuenta que algo estaba angustiándote cuando entró a la habitación luego de que lo llamaras después de despertarte; y puede que vos no quieras compartir ese _algo_, porque fue una emoción súbita y breve que te atacó de repente y que se diluyó junto con los recuerdos que volvieron a quedar enterrados en el cajón de tu memoria tan de golpe como habían llegado, porque no querés cargarlo con preocupaciones tontas, porque no querés mantenerlo despierto hasta las seis de la mañana llorando y hablando de lo que en tu niñez te marcó profundamente cuando comprendiste que tu mamá te había abandonado y que no regresaría, pero él se da cuenta de que no sólo necesitás que te anide en sus brazos para que puedas dormir tranquila: también se da cuenta de que necesitás que esa angustia que te oprime – producto del día estresante que tuvieron que afrontar o, como en realidad es, producto de cualquier otra cosa – sea remplazada con las sensaciones cálidas que despierta cada pequeña acción emprendida por él con el objetivo de hacerte feliz. Él no hace preguntas, no te fuerza a hablar más de lo que querés hablar, no te fuerza a compartir más de lo que querés compartir: simplemente está ahí, desviviéndose para llenar los agujeros que hay en tu corazón, esos agujeros que se formaron en el pasado, esos agujeros que como túneles negros conducen a los pasadizos más profundos de tu miedo al abandono, al núcleo central de aquel terror que te acompaña desde pequeña, porque la persona más importante en la vida de una criaturita (tu mamá) te dejó.

Él comprende que, si bien tu cuerpo, tu anatomía, está pidiéndote que te rindas, cierres los ojos y vuelvas a caer atrapada en el país de los sueños, tu alma y tu corazón precisan una dosis de dulzura.

Y aunque estés tan cansada que hasta duele respirar, aunque la luz del velador te moleste y haga arder tus ojos, aunque tus párpados pesados como el plomo insistan en caerse y tengas que esforzarte para volver a abrirlos cada vez que se cierran, aunque ya reprimiste como cinco bostezos en menos de diez minutos, aunque estás exhausta, no podrías imaginar un pedacito de este Diciembre que no estuviera empapado por esa dulzura. Puede que técnicamente ya sea el 4 de este mes, puede que el 3 ya haya llegado, pasado (en medio del caos), y acabado, pero no importa; no importa lo que indiquen los relojes, no importa lo que diga el almanaque, no importa la fecha que señalen las computadoras: no podrías volver a dormirte sin antes haberle dado a él la oportunidad de llenar ese día con un poquitito de magia.

"Si estás muy cansada" se apresura a aclarar, antes de que hayas podido responderle "entonces podemos optar por el plan B: irnos a dormir ahora, reponer energías y mañana…"

"Shhh" lo interrumpís, posando tu índice sobre sus labios para sellarlos y evitar que siga hablando "Tengo muchas ganas de que me hagas sonreír. No importa cuán cansada esté, no importa cuánto sueño tenga: siempre voy a preferir mil veces más una sorpresa tuya que unos minutos extra soñando con vos"

"¿Me esperás un ratito? Tengo que ir a buscar _eso_ al maletero del auto; no pude sacarlo cuando llegamos porque tenía los brazos ocupados cargándote a vos" no sólo reís suavemente, también te ruborizás desde la raíz del pelo hasta el cuello; si tuvieras un espejo, podrías ver que tus mejillas se han teñido de un rojo ardiente t furioso "No voy a tardar más de diez minutos" promete, besando tu frente y luego la punta de tu nariz.

"Está bien" comenzás a incorporarte; ya estás mucho más despabilada (convengamos que la curiosidad despertada por esta nueva sorpresa y la intriga que te generó la frase "_creo que hay otra canción que va a gustarte escuchar_" tienen mucho que ver con el súbito fin al embotamiento de tus sentidos), y no te duele tanto la cabeza "Necesito tomar una ducha y cambiarme de ropa, de todos modos" señalás el atuendo que aún llevás puesto (una falda negra cuyo corte se detiene centímetros antes de llegar a tus rodillas, una blusa del mismo color y medias largas de nylon); es el mismo conjunto que elegiste de entre las perchas de tu ropero ordenado y pulcro hasta la histeria casi veinticuatro horas atrás, mientras él preparaba el desayuno, sin sospechar que tendrían por delante un día complicadísimo "No hay nada tan incómodo como dormir con pollera y medias de lycra" comentás con una risita.

"No quise desvestirte porque no me pareció… em…" ahora es él quien tiene las mejillas de un color rojo furioso "Simplemente te quité los zapatos y te arropé porque…"

"Porque me conocés mejor que nadie y sabés que soy demasiado tímida para mi propio bien" completás la frase "Son detalles como esos los que hacen que te ame cada día mucho más que el anterior" susurrás, besando la comisura de su boca.

"¿Estás segura de que te encontrás lo suficientemente despierta para ducharte? ¿Si te dejo sola un rato no estoy corriendo el riesgo de llegar y encontrarte desmallada en la ducha?"

"No te preocupes, ya estoy despierta" le asegurás "Solamente necesito ducharme y cambiarme. No voy a tardar más de quince minutos"

"Está bien" toma una de tus manos para ayudarte a ponerte de pie "Deberías estar descalza todo el tiempo" comenta, mirando tu anatomía entera, reparando en lo pequeñita que sos a su lado, en la diferencia de estatura, en lo chiquitito que es tu cuerpo a comparación del suyo "Sos mucho más linda sin tacos y con todos los rulos despeinados"

"No creo que División apreciara que fuera a trabajar descalza y toda despeinada" comentás, moviendo el cuello de un lado al otro para relajar los músculos todavía tensos.

"Tu jefe lo apreciaría mucho" bromea, rodeando tu cintura con sus brazos y reposando su frente contra tu frente.

No podés creer que _él_ – que podría tener a la mujer que se le antojase, a cualquier otra mujer que se le antojase, con tan solo mirarla fijo – piense que sos hermosa en un momento como este, a las cuatro y media de la madrugada, con todos tus rulos desprolijos y desparramados, el maquillaje algo corrido y seco en tu rostro, lanzando bostezo tras bostezo, pálida, ojerosa, cansada, luego de haber pasado dieciocho horas seguidas deslomándote en el trabajo, descalza, con la ropa arrugada.

"¿De verdad pensás que soy bonita cuando estoy así?" la pregunta es dicha con una sonrisa y en voz suave, pero el dejo de seriedad es perceptible, y él lo nota. Lo nota así como percibe que tus mejillas están ardiendo y teñidas de rojo otra vez.

En lugar de contestar con el lenguaje hablado, decide transmitir lo que en palabras no puede expresarse valiéndose del lenguaje de la piel. Una de sus manos acaricia tu espina dorsal, y te estremecés involuntariamente. Tus rodillas se doblan bajo tu peso, y estás segura que no se debe al cansancio físico, ni mucho menos. Ese es el efecto de sus caricias: basta con que te toque apenas para que te derritas bajo su tacto, totalmente vulnerable, totalmente entregada, totalmente a su merced. Si no fuera la clase de hombre que es, probablemente hace rato se hubiera aprovechad de la debilidad que provoca en vos con tan solo deslizar la yema de un dedo por tu espalda.

"Ya te dije que siempre sos bonita" murmura en tu oído.

Con la sonrisa aún dibujada en el rostro, acariciás sus labios despacio con tus labios a modo de despedida antes de que vaya al garaje a buscar tu sorpresa, que dejó en el coche, y vos te metas en el baño.

"No tardes, porque te extrañé durante todo el día, y no quiero extrañarte más" le pedís al llegar al rellano de la puerta, deteniéndote bajo el umbral.

"Quince minutos" promete "Y si querés, a la sorpresa le agrego una taza de café con leche con mucha azúcar"

Echás un vistazo al reloj que te devuelve la mirada desde la mesita de noche. Sus números grandes anuncian que son casi las cinco menos cuarto de la mañana.

"Tené cuidado, Almeida: si me despabilo más, voy a arrastrarte hasta la terraza para que veas el amanecer conmigo" lo amenazás, riendo.

Pero su respuesta es expresada con una mezcla de seriedad, ternura y devoción palpables, legibles en sus ojos, tan hondas que otra vez sentís el peso de tu cuerpo queriendo derrumbarse por lo que te causan las cosas que te dice:

"Iría a cualquier lugar con vos. Te llevaría a cualquier lugar que me pidieras"

No suena como una frase extraída de una comedia romántica de Hollywood. No suena como una frase encontrada entre las páginas de un libro viejo que narra un 'intento de cuento de hadas contemporáneo'. Es una frase genuina, nacida desde el fondo de su corazón.

Es otra frase para agregar a esa larga lista de cosas lindas que él te dice y que se quedan dando vueltas en tu cabeza hasta gravarse a fuego en tu alma.

"Yo también iría con vos a cualquier parte" susurrás.

El brillo que ves en sus ojos, similar al brillo que empapa los tuyos, es la prueba fehaciente de que esas palabras que vos le decís, también se gravan en su alma, también se quedan dando vueltas en su cabeza, también hacen que tiemble por dentro.

Es como si los dos fueran las dos mitades de una misma pieza.

_Somos las dos mitades de una misma pieza._

"¿Querés que tomemos el desayuno mirado el amanecer?" ofrece, interrumpiendo tus pensamientos.

"No" contestás sonriendo "Cuando amanezca planeo estar durmiendo en tus brazos"

* * *

Siempre te sorprendieron las propiedades curativas del agua sobre tu cuerpo agotado. Basta con que te sientes un largo rato bajo el chorro hirviendo, acurrucada, con las rodillas al pecho, en posición fetal, y comenzás a relajarte.

Varias veces, luego de días particularmente difíciles, te has quedado durante horas en la ducha, pensando, meditando, escuchando el sonido que hacen las gotitas de agua al golpear tu piel desnuda, escondida del mundo, refugiada de todo. Tu 'record' personal dentro de la ducha es de cuatro horas y media, el día después del intento de suicidio de Danny, cuando ya sabías que estaba fuera de peligro y regresaste a tu casa a cambiarte de ropa y descansar antes de que estallara tu cabeza.

En algún lugar leíste que este comportamiento es propio de personas con una gran carencia de afecto materno, y que de acuerdo con los psicólogos sentarse en la ducha en posición fetal, empapados, les brinda confort porque inconscientemente les recuerda al útero. No te parece una teoría extraña, pero en su momento sí te resultó bastante chocante: algo que hacías sin inocentemente, sin otorgarle un sentido, sin pensar demasiado en ello, sin encontrarle una razón, de pronto cobró significado, y pasó a ser otro síntoma del trauma generado por el abandono, pasó a engrosar la lista de las secuelas que te dejó el abandono de tu mamá, pasó a ser un punto más entre todos los puntos débiles que tenés, pasó a ser otro recordatorio de lo mucho que te afectó que ella se marchara cuando eras una criaturita que la necesitaba muchísimo.

Esta madrugada, sin embargo, no te tomó más de diez minutos poner la blusa y la falda en el canasto de la ropa para lavar, bañarte, aplicar champú y acondicionador a tus (indomables) rulos y envolverte en una toalla. No hizo falta que buscaras tranquilidad, paz y espacio para reconectarte con vos misma hecha un ovillo bajo el agua hirviendo, porque lo que tu cuerpo y tu mente necesitaban para distenderse, para relajarse, para aflojar, era estar con _él_.

Con la panza llena de mariposas ante la perspectiva de la sorpresa, con la intriga despertando cosquillas dentro de vos y ganándole a la fatiga física, con la migraña cediendo de a poco, abrigada con uno de sus sweaters y un jogging demasiado enorme para una mujer de contextura chiquitita como vos, regresás a tu habitación.

Él está sentado en el borde de la cama, y la luz que el velador arroja sobre sus facciones resalta que está verdaderamente cansado, agotado, pero la sonrisa en la que se curvan sus labios (muy parecida a la sonrisa en la que se curvan los tuyos) habla más alto y más claro que el resto: podría pasar mil horas más sin pegar un ojo, podría pasar mil horas más despierto, probablemente pase las siguientes horas despierto cuidándote, pero no podría simplemente irse a dormir sin antes haber teñido tu vida con un poquitito más de magia, no sin antes haberle agregado unos renglones más a su historia de amor con vos, una historia que pueden escribir sólo ustedes dos, una historia que incluye pasajes en los que están aún de pie a las cinco de la madrugada después de haber salvado a la ciudad de Los Angeles _otra vez_ porque se extrañaron terriblemente durante todo el tiempo que tuvieron que pasar fingiendo ser sólo jefe y empleada, porque él te prometió un pedacito de cielo cada día de Diciembre, y preferiría cualquier cosa a romper su promesa.

Tus ojos escanean rápidamente el cuarto: no ves nada raro, nada fuera de lugar, todo parece estar tal cual estaba cuando fuiste a ducharte…

"¿Y mi sorpresa?" inquirís al tiempo que te sentás a su lado, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza sus manos vacías.

"Primero recostate" te pide con voz suave.

Y vos obedecés. Porque confiás en él más que en nadie. Porque harías cualquier cosa que él te dijera. Porque si te prometiera que podés caminar sobre el agua sin correr el riesgo de ahogarte, lo harías. Porque si te prometiera que podés caminar sobre fuego sin quemarte, lo harías.

Te anidás otra vez en el centro de la cama, hecha un ovillo, reposás la cabeza sobre la mullida almohada, y enseguida él te arropa otra vez. Te da un beso en la frente, en los párpados, en la punta de la nariz, en las mejillas, y para terminar con los mimos, sus labios acarician apenas los tuyos.

Luego repite en tu oído lo mismo que susurró esa noche en la playa mientras tendidos sobre la arena observaban el cielo y escuchaban el sonido del mar:

"Cerrá los ojos, Chelle"

Y tus párpados caen, pesados como el plomo, y todo ese cansancio que se había alivianado súbitamente ante la perspectiva y curiosidad de la tercera sorpresa vuelve de golpe, se estrella contra vos, se estrella aplastándote, recordándote que fueron sólo un par de horas las que dormiste, que todavía tenés los músculos, huesos y nervios cansados y a la miseria, que sos de carne y no de acero, que estás molida, como si te hubieran pasado por encima con una aplanadora hasta dejarte destrozada.

"No abrás los ojos" Tony te pide, y vos hacés un intento inhumano por mantenerlos cerrados _y_ mantenerte despierta en lugar de ceder a tu exhausto sistema que te pide desconectarse urgentemente.

Lo escuchás moverse por la habitación, pero menos de un minuto después sentís su cuerpo junto al tuyo, su pecho contra tu espalda, sus brazos rodeado tu cintura, su calor abrigándote, su respiración convertida en el único sonido audible en todo el departamento, que ha caído sumido en un silencio profundo.

En eso reparás más que en nada: en el silencio. Sus dedos juegan con tus rulos, su corazón late imitando al tuyo, sus pulsaciones y tus pulsaciones van al mismo ritmo, pero en lo que reparás especialmente es en el silencio que ha caído de pronto entre ustedes.

Sin embargo, no abrís los ojos. Simplemente te quedás ahí, en sus brazos, contenta de saber que estás en el lugar más seguro, en tu hogar, con el hombre más dulce del mundo mimándote. Si la sorpresa es esa, si la sorpresa es sencillamente acunarte hasta que cualquier herida que te quede en el alma sane totalmente, entonces estarías feliz. No necesitás oro, no necesitás joyas, no necesitás regalos costosos, no necesitás nada más que a él. Necesitás el sonido de su voz diciéndote que te ama, que sos hermosa, que sos su princesa; necesitás la ternura que encierra su mirada cada vez que tus ojos y sus ojos se encuentran y se hablan sin usar palabras; necesitás la poesía de esas frases que le nacen de lo más hondo de su ser, esas frases que inspirás vos, esas frases que sólo te dice a vos, esas frases que resumen la adoración pura que provocás en él; necesitás su música en tus oídos, las melodías que tararea sólo para vos.

La mejor sorpresa que la vida podría haberte dado, la mejor sorpresa que la vida te dio, es él. No te hace falta _nada, nada, nada más_.

Pero la sorpresa de esta noche (o mejor dicho mañana, porque ya son las cinco, y probablemente el cielo allí afuera esté empezando a aclararse y a teñirse de color lila para dar paso al amanecer que incipiente se asoma) es otra.

Y la descubrís cuando se rompe ese silencio que los envolvió a ambos mientras él te abrazaba.

Instintivamente tus ojos se abren, respondiendo a un acto reflejo, cuando el aire se llena de una melodía parecida a una canción de cuna. Lo primero a lo que te recuerda es a esos muñecos con los que juegan tus sobrinos, que tienen un hilo en un extremo para que lo jalen, y al hacerlo comienza a sonar una canción. Pero lo que tenés justo delante de vos no es un juguete. Es algo mucho más hermoso, algo mucho más delicado, algo cuyo valor sentimental reluce a primera vista por sobre el valor material.

Es una cajita de música, de madera oscura muy lustrada, dentro de la cual la miniatura de una bailarina enchapada en oro se mueve de un lado al otro muy despacio, casi en cámara lenta.

Como hipnotizada la observás, sin animarte a tocarla, tal como había sucedido con la cadenita de oro, porque te das cuenta que este objeto también es especial.

"Era de mi abuela" Tony susurra en tu oído pasado no sabés cuánto tiempo, porque desde el momento en que tus ojos se posaron sobre la bailarina perdiste noción de todo, y sólo te concentraste en absorber la belleza de esa auténtica reliquia, de esa antigua cajita de música que él había dejado sobre la cama frente a vos, a una pulgada de distancia, y luego había abierto para que la melodía comenzara a llenar el aire con su tinte nostálgico "También me lo heredó para que se lo obsequiara a la mujer que amo"

"¿Fue otro regalo de tu abuelo?"

Te interesa saber la historia detrás de ella, pero hacés la pregunta en voz baja, como si temieras que tus palabras dichas más fuerte rompieran el encanto de la música que sale de la cajita y al compás de la cual la bailarina se desliza en círculos, sin detenerse.

"Sí" Tony contesta en un murmullo "Ahorró muchísimo para poder comprársela a un vendedor de antigüedades en el centro de Chicago. Todas las mañanas camino a su trabajo en la estación ferroviaria, mi abuelo pasaba por aquél negocio, y sobre el escaparate estaba esta cajita de música" te cuenta, sin dejar de acariciar tu cuello con la yema de sus dedos, sin dejar de acariciar tu cabeza, sin dejar de acariciar tu panza con su otra mano, pero con los ojos fijos – como los tuyos – en la pequeña figura de la bailarina "Y cada mañana, un único pensamiento cruzaba su cabeza: que mi abuela adoraría tenerla. Por eso juntó una moneda sobre la otra hasta que consiguió los dólares que costaba, y la compró"

Un segundo después, al notar que seguías embelesada escuchando la melodía, continuó, con un tono muchísimo más serio:

"Sabés que yo haría lo mismo por vos, ¿no, Michelle?: me esforzaría cada día de mi vida, día tras día, año tras año, para hacerte feliz, y para asegurarme de que no te falte nada. Sacrificaría absolutamente todo para que nunca dejes de sentirte una princesa"

"Sí" contestás, con la voz embargada de la emoción que te provocan sus palabras y la historia de amor entre sus dos abuelos, una historia de la que poco a poco vas aprendiendo detalles que sólo te maravillan más y más "Pero todo lo que necesito es a vos. La música, la poesía, los colores, para mí todo se resume en vos, en tu voz, en tu ternura. Si estamos juntos, no preciso otra cosa"

"Pero de todos modos yo te daría el Universo entero si pudiera" él insiste.

"Y yo seguiría diciéndote que solamente necesito de vos para ser feliz"

Otra vez el silencio cae. Es un silencio conformado sólo por la ausencia de palabras, porque la melodía sigue sonando.

No sabés cuántos son los minutos que pasan así, abrazados, contemplando a la bailarina moverse sobre la superficie espejada; podría ser una eternidad, podría ser una cantidad ínfima de segundos. Nunca vas a saberlo, porque no estás prestando atención a eso. Los relojes y lo que en ellos se esconde van más allá de lo que tu cuerpo, alma y corazón perciben.

"La cajita de música es hermosa, Tony" decís luego, animándote a trazar los bordes con la yema de tu dedo índice "Voy a cuidarla siempre, siempre, siempre, como todo lo que vos me das" le prometés "Quiero que tu abuela desde el cielo sepa que elegiste a la mujer correcta" continuás, al tiempo que tus ojos se humedecen.

Estás de espaldas a él, pero no hace falta que volteés para afirmar esto: podrías jurar – por más raro que parezca, por más extraño que a otros podría resultarle – que podés escuchar las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas a medida que las palabras van naciendo de tu boca.

"Creo que en el fondo mi abuela siempre supo que acabaría encontrando a la mujer correcta" confiesa "Nunca perdió la fe en que alguna vez mi camino y el tuyo se iban a cruzar. Y no hay segundo en el que no agradezca por eso" susurra, besando tu mejilla.

"Algún día, si tenemos una hijita, esta cajita puede ser de ella. Podemos dársela como recuerdo de su bisabuela" proponés, soñando despierta, y compartiendo ese sueño con él, porque de él también forma parte "Podemos dejar la cajita en su habitación y levantar la tapa todas las noches para que escuche la melodía hasta que se quede dormida"

"Me encanta esa idea" murmura "Hasta que nazca nuestra hijita, quiero que cada noche que tengamos que pasar separados por algún motivo, te duermas escuchando esta melodía. Siempre que no pueda estar para abrazarte, tenés a Osito, y cuando no pueda estar para cantarte al oído, no tenés que hacer más que abrir la cajita de música. Todo el amor que siento por vos está guardado acá dentro"

Los dos comienzan a quedarse dormidos, víctimas de un cansancio demasiado grande como para seguir ignorándolo por más tiempo, pero justo antes de que tu cerebro se apague y se suma nuevamente en la negrura, musitás moviendo los labios apenas:

"Tenías razón: además de tu voz, esta es la única música que quiero escuchar por el resto de mi vida"

El reloj marca con sus números enormes las seis de la mañana cuando tus sentidos se desconectan. Estás en paz, tranquila, no temés que las pesadillas – de ninguna índole – te acechen, el miedo al abandono se ha diluido hasta quedar nuevamente enterrado bien en el fondo de tu cabeza, y todo lo que te colma por dentro es una sensación abrasadora, muy fuerte, muy cálida, que dice sin palabras lo que solamente se expresa con actos: estás en el mejor lugar del mundo, el lugar más seguro, con la persona que sacrificaría absolutamente todo por vos, la persona que nunca te abandonaría, la persona que moriría por darte todo, la persona que le da significado a tu existencia, la persona que poco a poco está convirtiendo a Diciembre en un mes mágico.

Es el único con el que querés pasar el resto de tu vida.

Y si lo tenés a él, sos feliz.

Sos feliz con el sonido de su voz, con su ternura, con su dulzura.

No te hace falta la poesía si lo tenés a él.

El mundo podría volverse de pronto una película en blanco y negro y ni lo notarías, porque él pinta cada rinconcito de colores con su sola presencia, con cada cosa que hace para arrancarte las sonrisas más amplias y más lindas.

Y la música, realmente no te hace falta. Él es tu música, su voz es tu música.

Y esa melodía que sale cuando se abre la cajita… Es como si todo el amor que te hace sentir, es como si todo el amor que te demuestra en cada segundo de cada día, hubiera sido llevado al pentagrama muchos, muchos años atrás y traducido en los sonidos más hermosos de todos, para que puedas escuchar ese amor materializado llenando el aire cada vez que tu corazón así lo quiera.


	69. Cada 7 de Septiembre que te quede

_La vida de a dos es más fácil._

El lunes habías despertado a las seis de la mañana para ir a trabajar, sin sospechar que no volverías a respirar tranquilo hasta casi la una de la madrugada, cuando los autorizaran a ser relevados por el turno siguiente, luego de que pasara el temporal. Michelle se había quedado dormida inmediatamente después de reposar su cansada anatomía contra el respaldo del coche y no volvió a abrir los ojos hasta pasadas las tres de la madrugada. Vos, sin embargo, con toda esa adrenalina aún corriendo salvajemente por tus venas, enviando descargas eléctricas, agudizando tus sentidos y manteniéndote alerta como si un terrorista fuera a salir de detrás del sillón con la intención de tomarte por sorpresa y atacarte, no podías simplemente acurrucarte a su lado y sumergirte en el mundo de los sueños. Necesitabas esperar hasta llegar al punto en que tu sistema estuviera agotado y comenzara a apagarse solo, por eso te quedaste en la sala de estar con tu computadora portátil, y te concentraste en arreglar algunos detalles en relación a tus planes para cada día de Diciembre que precisaban ser atendidos, tarea que fue interrumpida luego de un rato cuando escuchaste a Michelle llamándote desde su cuarto con una mezcla de desesperación y angustia en la voz que paralizó tu corazón durante los treinta segundos que tardaste en llegar a su lado y asegurarte de que estaba bien, de que no había tenido una pesadilla.

El resto – las palabras que se dijeron, su sonrisa cuando le diste la cajita de música de tu abuela, lo que expresaron sin necesidad de hablar, sólo mirándose – logró que tu cuerpo finalmente se relajara, que tus músculos se destensaran, que la adrenalina se diluyera para ser reemplazada por una sensación de paz, calma y seguridad muy grandes y muy cálidas, hasta que tus músculos duros como el acero se ablandaron y acabaste dejando que tu peso se hundiera en el colchón, a su lado, con tus brazos rodeándola para transmitirle esa paz, esa calma, esa seguridad y esa calidez que un hombre como vos solamente puede sentir gracias a una chica como ella.

Los rápidos cálculos que tu mente había sacado antes de que te cayeras en el plano de la inconsciencia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, arrojaban como resultado que podrías dormir hasta el mediodía, levantarte justo a tiempo para preparar el almuerzo, y después pasar la tarde de ese inesperado día libre, fruto de haber pasado dieciocho horas caminando en puntitas de pie por el borde del abismo para impedir la detonación de una bomba en la UCLA y luego capturar a la célula terrorista responsable de planear el atentado.

El día anterior habías tenido una dosis de muestra de cómo a veces a la vida se le ocurre decirnos en la cara que por muchos planes que hagamos, por mucho que pensemos las cosas, las diagramemos y armemos en detalle en nuestras cabezas hasta elevarlas a un grado de perfección absoluto, hay ocasiones en las que aparecen piedras (o piedrazos, a veces) que cortan todo y nos obligan a modificar sobre nuestros propios trazos. ¿Ejemplo extendido? el lunes amaneciste creyendo que estarías en la CTU hasta las cinco o seis de la tarde, que sería una jornada laboral tan tranquila como cabe esperarse en una Unidad que combate el terrorismo organizado, y que luego te irías a casa con Michelle, le prepararías una cena especial y después muy románticamente, a la luz de las velas, y sorprenderla dándole otro pedacito de tu corazón materializado en algo tangible. ¿Cómo terminó el lunes?: llegaste cansado, desecho, destrozado físicamente a su departamento a la una de la madrugada, y si ella no se hubiera despertado y desvelado con vos, probablemente habrías tenido que modificar tu plan y darle dos sorpresas en un día, dejando a ese lunes 3 de Diciembre en la memoria de ambos como un recuerdo amargo sin nada que lo hiciera mágico o especial.

Entonces, si el día anterior habías tenido una dosis de muestra de cómo a veces a la vida se le ocurre decirnos en la cara que por muchos planes que hagamos, por mucho que pensemos las cosas, las diagramemos y armemos en detalle en nuestras cabezas hasta elevarlas a un grado de perfección absoluto, ¿por qué creíste que tu idea de dormir toda la mañana del martes se realizaría sin que te arrojaran una piedra que hiciera que cambiara el camino?

El reloj anunciaba con números grandes las diez de la mañana cuando tu teléfono celular – que habías dejado a un costado, junto al de ella, sobre una de las mesitas de noche que se encuentran a cada costado de la cama – comenzó a sonar. Al principio creíste que se trataba de un sonido producto de tu imaginación, un sonido que llegaba desde el fondo de tu subconsciente para mezclarse en tus sueños, un sonido parecido a aquél real pero en realidad existente sólo dentro de tu mente. Pasado un rato, sin embargo, tus sentidos se activaron y sobresaltado buscaste a tientas el aparato para apagarlo antes de que el timbre estridente y molesto disturbara a Michelle, quien seguía plácidamente dormida, con sus labios aún curvados en una sonrisa y sus facciones relajadas, calma y serena como si ninguna preocupación o angustia estuviera atormentándola.

Tan rápido como pudiste saliste del cuarto, sosteniendo el teléfono celular en tu mano como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar mientras seguía sonando. Aún adormecido y desconcertado (después de todo, aún tenías, como se dice, 'la almohada pegada a la cara'). El identificador mostraba el nombre de tu hermana menor, y si no hubiera sido porque le habías enviado un correo electrónico muy importante horas atrás en tu desvelo y supusiste naturalmente que estaba tratando de comunicarse con vos para hablar al respecto del contenido de tu e-mail, probablemente hubieras optado por apagar el móvil y regresar a la cama para seguir durmiendo.

"Hola, Martina" saludaste al atender.

"¿Estabas durmiendo?" inquirió extrañada, sin siquiera decir 'buenos días' o cualquier otro saludo similar, al notar la ronquez de tu voz y tu tono un poco pastoso.

"Sí, hoy no fui a trabajar" explicaste, ahogando un bostezo "Ayer estuve dieciocho horas en servicio, así que hoy me corresponde un día libre para reponerme"

"Sí, lo supuse cuando escuché lo que pasó en la UCLA. Pero pensé que a esta hora ya estarías despierto, dado que no te gusta dormir hasta muy tarde"

Por un momento pensaste en contarle que, a diferencia de otras veces, ayer en lugar de caer totalmente hecho trizas en el sofá dos segundos después de cruzar la puerta te quedaste usando la computadora hasta las tres de la mañana, y luego con Michelle hasta las seis, pero te mordiste la lengua justo antes de que tu cansancio te llevara a hablar demás; amás a tu hermana, confiás en ella, la considerás una amiga, una confidente, pero hay detalles de tu vida romántica que no tiene por qué saber, porque son demasiado íntimos, porque son demasiado profundos, porque te pertenecen solamente a vos y a Michelle.

"Supongo que ayer me excedí en esfuerzos" contestaste simplemente, rascándote el costado derecho de la cara con la mano izquierda, al tiempo que entrabas en la pequeña cocina, desesperado por una taza de café. Estabas seguro de que tu hermana no se disculparía con un '_Bueno, entonces mejor te llamo más tarde_', porque ése no es su estilo, mucho menos si en su horario complicado encontró diez minutos para comunicarse con vos y decidió dedicarlos a eso en lugar de a otra cosa, así que ibas a necesitar algo de cafeína para empezar a despejarte, o para, al menos, mantenerte en pie hasta poder volver a la cama.

"¿Estuviste en alguna situación de riesgo?" preguntó con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad impregnando su voz.

"No, estuve trabajando con Michelle y con el equipo del área de Inteligencia, y un grupo de agentes del área de Operaciones de Campo lideró la misión mientras nosotros controlábamos todo"

"El intento de atentado a la convención de energía nuclear salió en las noticias, en cadena nacional" sabías a qué estaba refiriéndose Martina, por dónde iban sus palabras, el camino que estaban tomando, y sentiste por un breve segundo una punzada de culpa cortándote al medio por dentro, acribillando tu estómago como una cuchillada limpia, incluso antes de que dijera, confirmando tus sospechas respecto a cuál sería la siguiente línea que saldría por entre sus labios y llegaría a tus oídos a través del auricular ": Deberías llamar a mamá, o enviarle un e-mail, o dejarle un mensaje, lo que sea, para avisarle que estás bien y que ayer no estuviste expuesto de primera mano a ninguna circunstancia peligrosa"

Tragaste con dificultad. Duele hablar de tu mamá. Duele hablar de toda la situación en general. Y estabas exhausto, tan exhausto. Estabas agotado. Tu cuerpo recién estaba empezando a reaccionar después de haber permanecido unas cinco horas en suspensión, tratando de recuperarse de todo el peso que había tenido que sostener el día anterior. No querías que te hablaran de tus 'deberes como hijo', incluso si Martina estaba simplemente tratando de aconsejarte, ofreciéndote su punto de vista, y no intentando encajarte a la fuerza un sermón con la intención de provocarte culpa (¿entonces por qué sentís culpa? ¿De dónde venía esa culpa que sentías? ¿Tu cabeza misma, tu mismísimo inconsciente estaba provocando esa sensación que te cortaba el aire y te revolvía el estómago?).

"¿Hablaste con mamá?" te interesaste en saber, palpando el terreno.

"No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde su último llamado para convencerme de que viajara a Chicago para pasar el Día de Acción de Gracias con ellos en lugar de quedarme en Los Angeles" confesó "Pero ayer me llamó en cuanto se enteró de lo que estaba sucediendo"

Te quedaste en silencio, observando la cafetera trabajando, haciendo maravillas para mezclar los granos con el agua y formar ese líquido que para vos tiene propiedades casi curativas y del que sos adicto. Tratabas de no pensar en nada, y es que en tu estado tampoco podías pensar en mucho. Simplemente sentías emociones crudas golpeando tu corazón, nada más que eso, pero la experiencia en sí – estar en la cocina de Michelle, esperando a que la cafetera concluyera su proceso, viendo el líquido caliente color oscuro cayendo dentro de la jarra de vidrio, con el teléfono en una mano mientras la otra rasca el costado derecho de tu cara como hacés cada vez que estás nervioso o preocupado – se te antojó como extracorpórea, como si estuvieras contemplando desde la puerta a otro hombre hablando por teléfono con su hermana sobre su madre, con quien su relación se ha vuelto complicada y llena de piedras y problemas porque ésta lo forzó a elegir entre su familia y el amor de su vida.

Dios, algunas cosas son tan, tan difíciles, especialmente cuando esas cosas implican a las personas amadas.

La voz de Martina te sustrajo de tu abstracción segundos después:

"Me preguntó por vos" una pequeña pausa flotó entre ambos, casi palpable, y fue rota cuando Martina hizo una sugerencia que no te agradó mucho ": Creo que deberías llamarla. Yo le dije que hasta donde tenía entendido nadie había muerto en la operación realizada para detener a la célula terrorista, y le prometí que me comunicaría con vos en cuanto pudiera, pero me parece que se sentiría muchísimo mejor si te contactaras para avisarle que estás bien. Ella me dijo que iba a llamarte hoy por la noche o mañana, no quería molestarte si estabas tapado de trabajo o reponiéndote luego de una misión, pero creo que deberías llamarla" repitió.

Estuviste tentando de – en tu terrible, enorme, inmensa frustración, que mezclada con el cansancio parecía una bomba de tiempo que podría estallar en cualquier instante – arrojar un cortante '_¿por qué no la llamás vos en lugar de decirme a mí lo que tengo que hacer?'_, pero te calmaste y contuviste a tiempo; después de todo, tu hermana no es la culpable del giro que dieron las cosas con tus padres debido a la forma que tienen ellos de ver tu relación con Michelle, más bien todo lo contrario: ella te defendió con uñas y dientes y se metió en problemas para respaldarte a vos, cuando podrías haber optado por quedarse a un costado y no meterse en el medio de un asunto que podría haber esquivado.

Respiraste hondo una o dos veces antes de decir, conciliadoramente, una mentira que luego te arrepentiste de haber dejado salir de tu boca, porque, ¿a quién pretendías engañar?: a Martina Almeida no se le pueden decir mentiras, porque es una máquina humana de detectarlas.

"Voy a llamarla esta noche"

A ella no podías emboscarla así como así, con una mentira piadosa: después de todo, por hablar metafóricamente, si vos vas a comprar chicle, en el tiempo que tardás en ir y volver del quiosco, ella fue, volvió, mascó el chicle y ya hizo diez globos.

"Anthony, ambos sabemos que estás demasiado herido por lo que dijo sobre Michelle, y si tuviéramos que armar una escala del 0 al 10 respecto a las posibilidades que existen de que levantes el tubo y la llames esta noche, probablemente tendríamos que optar por el 0" su voz no había tomado forma de reproche, ni mucho menos "Sólo estaba dándote un consejo" te aclaró "No pretendo que me prometas que vas a llamarla, o que vas a considerar llamarla, ni nada por el estilo" otro suspiro se coló por entre tus labios "Mamá y yo nos habíamos dicho algunas cosas bastante fuertes en nuestra anterior conversación – o mejor expresado, la última vez que discutimos -, y ayer estuve entre la espada y la pared, debatiendo si debía llamarla o esperar a que me llame. Ella me llamó primero, antes de que yo pudiera tomar una decisión, pero creo que si el teléfono no hubiera sonado cuando sonó, es muy factible que yo hubiera acabado optando por romper el silencio"

Estaba empezando a dolerte la cabeza, como si dos martillos estuvieran dándote en las sienes con toda su potencia, incansablemente, sin piedad. El cerebro de tu hermana funciona demasiado rápido, a velocidades que difieren mucho de aquellas que puede calibrar un cerebro normal, común y corriente como el tuyo, pero sumado eso al hecho de que acababas de despertarte, sumado eso al hecho de que el día anterior habías estado dieciocho horas caminando por sobre la cornisa, sumado a eso al hecho de que te estaba soltando una letanía de palabras, pensamientos y reflexiones sobre tu mamá y lo complicadas que las cosas se habían vuelto (tan complicadas que hasta efectuar una llamada telefónica parece calificar como motivo digno de examen, análisis y estudio profundo), da como resultado que apenas puedas contener dentro de tu cabeza toda la información que ella trata de meter allí con cada palabra que dice.

"Martina" la interrumpiste "… En este momento, cada vez que pienso en mamá, mi corazón duele demasiado" decidiste sincerarte "Sé que no puedo prometerte que voy a llamarla, sé que no pretendés ninguna promesa. Entiendo tu punto, lo entiendo de verdad, y creo que tenés razón en todo lo que dijiste" no estabas contentándola, estabas permitiendo que tu parte razonable se alzara por sobre tu parte emocional "Quisiera poder llamarla, porque es lo que corresponde, pero no sé si podría" tus pensamientos estaban empezando a mezclarse dentro de tu mente, como si se tratara de una batidora y alguien hubiera presionado el botón de 'comenzar' "… Pasaron demasiadas cosas, demasiado rápido… Estoy tratando de lidiar con ello como puedo…" tratabas de excusarte, aunque no entendías muy bien por qué.

La muerte de tu abuela, tu cargo de director en la CTU, tus padres… Demasiadas cosas, demasiado rápido. Demasiado peso para llevar sobre dos hombros. Demasiadas emociones fuertes para un hombre que hasta hacía unos meses tenía poco de ser humano y mucho de robot.

Llamar a tu mamá significaría meterte en un círculo vicioso cuya salida es posible pero trae dolor. Llamar a tu mamá significaría exponerte a que te diga cosas sobre Michelle que no querés escuchar, porque te lastima y te entristece que sea tan difícil entender que el amor no conoce sobre razas u orígenes. Llamar a tu mamá significaría arriesgarte a comenzar una discusión. Llamar a tu mamá significaría angustiarte, y cuando vos te angustiás, Michelle lo nota y se angustia, _y se supone que este Diciembre tiene que ser perfecto, tan lleno de luz como ella, sin problemas, sin complicaciones, con sonrisas, besos, abrazos y nada más_.

"Mamá se preocupa por mí" comenzaste nuevamente, buscando aclarar tus ideas "_Y yo me preocupo por mamá_" quisiste dejar bien en claro "Me preocupo muchísimo por ella, y aunque me haya decepcionado y desilusionado, nunca va a dejar de ser la mujer que me llevó nueve meses en su panza, me dio la vida y me crió. Es sólo que las cosas se han tornado tan difíciles que esto es como un tren que no puedo manejar, y tengo miedo de pisar el acelerador en el momento incorrecto y terminar descarrilando la máquina"

_Qué poética analogía._

"Debo reconocer que tu forma de ver las cosas es acertada. Mamá tiene la costumbre de comenzar a hablar de una cosa, pero luego la charla da un giro de ciento ochenta grados y de algún modo termina logrando que te sientas culpable de algo: haber elegido una carrera que ella no aprobaba, haber decidido vivir en otra ciudad, haber decidido profesar otra religión…"

¿Estaba hablando de vos, o estaba hablando de ella?

La oíste suspirar otra vez, y luego chasqueó la lengua:

"En fin, Anthony, queda en tus manos elegir atender la llamada o comunicarte vos primero con ella. Sé que esto es muy difícil, sé que mamá fue injusta cuando te puso entre la espada y la pared al exigirte que eligieras entre Michelle y tu familia, sé que esta situación no es la ideal. Lo sé"

"No, no lo es" coincidiste, y esa vez el suspiro se coló por entre tus labios. Te tomaste unos segundos antes de pedir, casi en un ruego ": ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, Martina? Se me parte el cráneo en dos, tengo una jaqueca fuertísima y…"

"Anthony, no son necesarias las excusas" te interrumpió "Contás conmigo si querés hablar acerca de cómo se desarrollen las cosas con mamá a medida que el tiempo pase, contás con mi apoyo, contás con mis consejos, pero yo no voy a presionarte. Sólo quise avisarte que mamá te va a llamar, y te sugerí que la llamaras vos primero porque tal vez eso alivie las cosas entre ustedes y las tensiones aflojen. Pero fue sólo una sugerencia" se apresuró a repetir.

En parte, lo que Martina estaba diciendo tenía mucho sentido: tal vez si llamaras a tu mamá y hablaras con ella unos minutos, sólo para decirle que ayer tuviste un día difícil pero que no estuviste expuesto a ninguna situación peligrosa y mantuviste todo bajo control durante el transcurso de la misión (en la cual participaste desde la CTU y ayudando a comandar al equipo de Inteligencia), puedan comenzar a conectar otra vez, a arreglar lo que está roto, a construir sobre los cimientos que quedaron destruidos luego de tu visita a Chicago, a recomponer lo que se descompuso.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, te duele en el alma que te haya decepcionado de ese modo, que no te haya entendido, que no haya sabido interpretar el amor que brillaba en tus ojos cuando le hablaste de Michelle, que no haya sido capaz de dejar de lado sus prejuicios e ideas preconcebidas y aceptado que tu corazón se había enamorado ciegamente.

Dios, es tan complicado: si antes estabas convencidísimo de que llamarla traería solamente cosas malas, más discusiones y más angustias, de pronto Martina te había presentado otra cara de la moneda, otro abanico de posibilidades, y te encontrabas entonces preguntándote si quizá llamarla no demostraría buena predisposición de tu parte para reconciliar las diferencias. Pero claro, sos un hombre orgulloso, y te lastimaron donde más duele: tu mamá te desilusionó, te decepcionó, te rompió el alma en dos con las cosas que dijo, y te forzó a elegir entre la familia a la que adorás y la mujer sin la cual no podrías vivir.

_Dios, es tan complicado._

"Voy a pensarlo" prometiste a Martina "Quizá llamarla sí sea una buena idea, quizá debería llamarla…"

"En fin, eso queda en tus manos, la pelota está en tu tejado" tu hermana zanjó el asunto "El motivo por el cual quería hablar con vos es otro" comenzó, con un tono mucho menos serio, mucho más relajado, mucho más distendido.

"¿Leíste el e-mail que te envié?" preguntaste, sintiendo tus músculos menos tensos, al tiempo que comenzabas a servir café caliente en tu taza de los Cubs.

"Sí, lo leí. Si esto fuera una causa penal, en el juicio lo que escribiste en ese e-mail sería la prueba fehaciente 'A' de que estás perdida y locamente enamorado de esa chica, a tal punto que corrés el riesgo de cometer locuras como algunas de las que detallaste en ese correo electrónico"

No pudiste evitar ponerte rojo como un tomate, pero trataste de ignorar eso y mantener la voz en el mismo tono que siempre, para que tu hermana no se percatara de que te habías sonrojado (sí, tu hermana puede darse cuenta de eso con sólo escucharle la voz a una persona; no sabés cómo lo hace, pero lo hace).

"Algunas partes de tu plan me parecieron muy románticas, pero otras las encontré descabelladas" hizo una pausa antes de lanzarte una pregunta retórica ": ¿No te parece que deberías consultarlo con ella antes de comprarle una mascota? Después de todo, es un ser vivo el sujeto en cuestión, no un mueble o un adorno"

"Estoy absoluta y positivamente seguro de que Michelle va a amar el cachorrito que voy a regalarle" dijiste en un susurro (no fuera cosa que Michelle te escuchara y se enterara de lo que considerás una de las mejores partes de todo el esquema que armaste para convertir al mes de Diciembre en una sucesión de días mágicos) "Pero necesito que me ayudes a decidirme por una raza"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sé del tema más que vos?"

Casi escupís el café en tu intento de ahogar una risotada.

"Martina, _vos_ sabés más que_ yo_ y más que _cualquier persona que conozca_ sobre _cualquier tópico_"

"Anthony, por supuesto que yo sé más que vos sobre cualquier tópico" dijo, con un chasquido de exasperación, y a quien no esté acostumbrado a tu hermana eso podría haberle sonado arrogante y engreído, pero vos tenés demasiado entendimiento de su persona como para pretender que sea humilde, por lo cual no te molesta "Quizá me equivoqué al formular la pregunta. Me refería a que vos conocés a Michelle más que yo, vos debés saber qué clase de raza le gustaría más. Entonces, ¿por qué habrías de necesitar mi ayuda para elegir una mascota para tu novia?"

Cuando hablás con Martina, a veces te sentís como si estuvieras siendo sometido al juego mayéutico contra tu voluntad: las preguntas que ella te hace y que vos contestás, luego se topan con otras preguntas para contestar, y así sucesivamente, y cada cosa que decís es cuestionada, y cada refutación vuelve a ser cuestionada, y así van los dos en un círculo, en el que ella trata de hacerte entender las cosas por tus propios medios con tu mentalidad de 'persona normal' en lugar de darte la solución a la ecuación.

"Estuve haciendo averiguaciones en internet" le contaste en voz baja, mientras tomabas sorbos de tu café negro, sin azúcar, como a vos te gusta "y encontré un criadero en las afueras de Pasadena que vende cachorritos de varias razas. Vi las fotos, y son todos muy bonitos, pero no sé cuál escoger. Y puede que suene tonto, pero es una decisión importante para mí" volviste a ponerte rojo como una ciruela, y por un momento temiste que Martina encontrara tu comportamiento, tus palabras, demasiado típicos de una mala película romántica de Hollywood y acabara por dejar de tomarte en serio, pero enseguida desechaste aquél pensamiento: es tu hermana menor, tu amiga, tu confidente, y ella _jamás_ se reiría de vos o se burlaría de este costado tan dulce y sensible que desarrollaste "Quiero elegir al cachorrito perfecto, pero no puedo preguntarle a Michelle cuál le gustaría más a ella porque me muero de ganas de que sea sorpresa, y no quiero que sospeche absolutamente nada"

"Te entiendo" dijo Martina, con total sinceridad "Personalmente, si Kiefer apareciera con un cachorrito sin consultarme primero, lo mato"

Era evidente que estaba hablando en sentido figurado, pero comprendiste a qué se refería: tu hermana, tan terriblemente organizada, tan terriblemente obsesionada con controlarlo todo y llevar las riendas de cualquier asunto, no se desharía en besos y abrazos para agradecer un regalo como aquél, hecho sin haberle pedido primero su expreso permiso y autorización. Pero Michelle es distinta. Michelle se parece a tu hermana en algunas cosas, pero en otras las dos son polos opuestos en el más estricto sentido del término.

Michelle tiene esa necesidad terrible, honda, profunda de dar y recibir afecto, de sentirse querida, y aunque tu amor sea todo lo que ella precisa para ser feliz, a vos no te alcanza con eso, no te alcanza con sólo darle amor: todo lo que alguna vez haya deseado y nunca tuvo, todo lo que alguna vez le haya sido negado, cada sueño que no haya podido realizar, vos querés convertirlo en realidad. Por eso cuando se te ocurrió la idea de regalarle un cachorrito, no te pareció descabellada o arriesgada, más bien te pareció algo brillante, tan brillante como estás seguro será su sonrisa cuando sostenga al perrito o perrita que elijas en brazos por primera vez.

"Michelle va a adorar esta sorpresa" le aseguraste a tu hermana, y no pudiste evitar la sonrisa que se formó en tus labios, curvándolos ligeramente hacia arriba, dándole a tu expresión un toque casi soñador "Siempre quiso tener un animalito, pero su abuela nunca la dejó. Cada vez que vamos a caminar a algún parque o a la playa y ve un perro, se le ilumina la mirada. El otro día le conté sobre las mascotas que tuve cuando era chico, y no dejaba de decirme cuánto le hubiera gustado a ella tener una mascota que le hiciera compañía…"

Te detuviste. No tenías por qué compartir con Martina cosas sobre la infancia de Michelle que ella te cuenta a vos y a nadie más, cosas que ella te confiesa a vos y a nadie más, cosas de las que ella te habla a vos y a nadie más. Son detalles demasiado profundos; algunos pensaran que no, pero para vos sí lo son. No tenías por qué decirle a tu hermana que Michelle de chica carecía de amigos, que la discriminaban en el colegio, que su abuela pasaba por dificultades económicas y apenas lograba llegar a fin de mes con el dinero justo, que sus compañeritos se burlaban de ella porque era japonesa y de condición humilde, que lloraba todos los domingos a la noche porque el calendario marcaba la proximidad del lunes. No tenías por qué compartir con Martina tu reflexión acerca de lo diferente que podría haber sido la infancia de Michelle, y lo mucho que podés hacer vos para sanar cualquier herida que desde esa época haya estado lastimando su corazón.

"El viernes es nuestro tercer aniversario" continuaste "Esa mañana tengo un turno con el kinesiólogo por el tema de mi pierna, pero luego en lugar de regresar directamente a la CTU voy a ir al criadero, elegir al cachorrito más lindo de todos, regresar a casa, y dejarlo con mi vecina para que lo cuide hasta la noche"

Tu vecina, la señora Dean, tiene ochenta años, pero una lucidez envidiable. Es autora de varias novelas policiales y guiones de televisión que han tenido mucho éxito, y en la actualidad pasa sus días en su departamento, escribiendo columnas semanales para distintas revistas y diarios del país, y del mundo. Tiene un estado físico propio de una mujer de cuarenta años, y está siempre activa, y además es muy curiosa: en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, se te acercó para preguntarte sobre 'la chica oriental con la que se te ve tan seguido', y juzgando por las técnicas que usó para interrogarte al respecto con tanto tacto y sacarte toda la información que pudo, a la Unidad le vendría bien tener una mujer así para presionar a los terroristas hasta hacerlos delatar a su propia abuelita.

De tanto en tanto, la señora Dean y vos comparten algún viaje en ascensor, o se encuentran en el pasillo, o ella te llama para preguntarte 'cómo va todo con la chica japonesa'. La entendés: es una mujer sola, sus dos hijos se radicaron en países extranjeros, su marido falleció… Tuvo una vida difícil, y aún así sigue viviendo cada día como si fuera el último. No sos la persona más sociable, pero tampoco sos tan antipático como para tratar fríamente a una pobre anciana sin familia, adicta al trabajo y carente de afecto, por eso no te molesta conversar con ella de tanto en tanto. Últimamente lo único de lo que le hablás es de Michelle, y cuando le comentaste brevemente que estabas pensando en comprarle una mascota, ella se ofreció a ocuparse del cachorrito si alguna vez ustedes dos tenían que irse de viaje por motivos de trabajo.

De viaje por cuestiones relacionadas al trabajo todavía no planeás irte a ninguna parte (y si Dios quiere la próxima vez que tengas que subirte a un avión será cuando te vayas de luna de miel después de casarte, para lo que aún faltan algunos meses), pero decidiste aceptar el ofrecimiento de la señora Dean, le enviaste un mensaje pidiéndole que cuide al cachorrito el viernes, y te respondió que lo haría gustosa.

"Según mis cálculos, voy a estar de vuelta en la oficina un poco después del mediodía…"

"Tenés absolutamente todo concebido" Martina rió suavemente.

"Lo único que necesitaría sería que me acompañaras a elegir al cachorrito. De verdad me sentiría más seguro si a la hora de tomar la decisión cuento con tu punto de vista"

Sabías que lo que estabas pidiendo, probablemente tu hermana no pudiera hacerlo: tiene demasiadas cosas de las que ocuparse, demasiado trabajo, la agenda llena de compromisos. Pero no perdías nada con preguntarle: siempre existía la posibilidad de que el viernes por la mañana tuviera algo que pudiera aplazar, o que simplemente diera la casualidad de que justo en la mañana del 7 tiene tiempo libre.

"Tengo un espacio entre las 9 y las 12. Puedo pasar a buscarte al consultorio del kinesiólogo" propuso.

Sonriendo ante tu buena suerte (es raro que Martina tenga espacios en blanco), le dijiste:

"Creo que va a convenir que nos encontremos directamente en el criadero, va a ser mucho más práctico para ambos"

"Está bien" coincidió "Voy a necesitar que me envíes la dirección en un e-mail"

"Te la envío esta misma tarde en un mensaje de texto" prometiste. Luego preguntaste, esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva, como en tu petición anterior "Respecto a las otras cosas de la lista, ¿hay algo que puedas hacer para ayudarme?"

"Lo más difícil va a ser conseguir la mantita, pero no te preocupes, porque cuando hable con papá y le explique, va a aceptar enviármela enseguida; yo te la llevo en cuanto la reciba. También puedo contactarte con el dueño de la pista de patinaje para arreglar una suma de dinero por la cual estaría dispuesto a cerrarla por una noche para que la uses vos solo, y puedo llamar a Phil con respecto a lo del Viernes 14, pero no puedo prometerte que me diga que sí a todo"

"No te preocupes" la tranquilizaste, ya contento simplemente de que tu hermana haya aceptado molestar a su amigo Phil por vos (el resto es cuestión de suerte, a decir verdad, y aunque te morirías de ganas de que las cosas salieran según tu plan, te conformás con poder concretar una partecita de lo que imaginaste haría al Viernes 14 de Diciembre perfecto como ningún otro viernes) "No te das una idea de lo mucho que aprecio tu ayuda con todo esto" le agradeciste "Sé que tenés horarios complicados, que tu vida está llena de actividades y cosas relacionadas a t trabajo a las que tendés a darles prioridad, pero es un favor enorme el que me estás haciendo al acompañarme el viernes…"

"Anthony" te interrumpió, casi divertida, podría decirse "No exageres" rió "Probablemente estás dándole al asunto del cachorrito una importancia mucho más profunda que la que le daría cualquier otro hombre. Después de todo, estás tomándotelo como si se fuera el anillo de compromiso lo que vas a elegir, y no una mascota"

Fue tu turno de reír suavemente ante el comentario de tu hermana.

"¿Te cuento un secreto?" preguntaste en voz baja, pero no aguardaste una respuesta antes de continuar ": Tengo el anillo en el cajón de mi mesita de noche, y ya compré las dos alianzas y las mandé a gravar con mi nombre y el de ella" no podías evitar que tus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa enorme que se ensanchaba más y más a medida que cada palabra dejaba tu boca, empapando tu lengua de un sabor demasiado dulce para ser descripto, más dulce que cualquier otra cosa "Dentro de muy poquitito tiempo voy a pedirle que se case conmigo" hiciste una pequeña pausa antes de agregar, en un susurro cargado de la ternura que hinchaba tu corazón y aceleraba tus palpitaciones "Y ese va a ser el día más feliz de mi vida, porque va a decirme que sí"

"Wow" Martina sonaba verdaderamente sorprendida, casi anonadada, y tratándose de tu hermana, utilizar 'anonadada' en la misma oración junto a su nombre es _mucho_ "No me malinterpretes, Anthony, pero no puedo evitar preguntártelo: ¿no creés que es demasiado pronto para proponerle matrimonio? Después de todo, llevan juntos sólo tres meses" pero se corrigió enseguida, antes de que pudieras exponer tu argumentos acerca de cómo el tiempo se vuelve algo efímero, insignificante y sin valor cuando el amor verdadero obnubila la razón de los seres humanos "Fue muy estúpido de mi parte haber hecho esa pregunta" se disculpa "Supongo que todos los genios tenemos derecho a un acto de estupidez de tanto en tanto" volvió a reír, la oíste suspirar "Realmente sólo alguien demasiado cegado te diría que es pronto para dar el siguiente paso; si hay algo que no puede negarse es que, por la forma en que la mirás, es probable que hubieras aceptado casarte con ella dos segundos después de haberla conocido" sentiste tus mejillas rojas, ardiendo

"Precisamente porque me costó muchísimo dejar caer por completo los muros que había construido alrededor de mi corazón y admitir que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella, creo que no deberíamos perder más tiempo" tomaste otro sorbo de café, tratando de ignorar tus palpitaciones descontroladas de alegría por el hecho de haber compartido con otro ser humano la inmensa felicidad que te invade cada vez que pensás en el momento en que le preguntes a Michelle si quiere ser tu esposa y ella te diga que sí sin dudarlo ni un milisegundo "Nunca estuve tan seguro de algo como lo estoy ahora de querer casarme con ella. No me importa absolutamente nada más. No me importa lo que piensen en Distrito y División cuando se enteren de nuestro compromiso, no me importa que me echen por haberme involucrado sentimentalmente con una empleada, no me importa terminar trabajando en McDonald's sirviendo gaseosas" tu corazón se aceleraba a medida que la emoción impregnaba las frases que se formaban en el fondo de tu alma y que de algún modo se convertían en susurros que expresaban aquello que en realidad con palabras es difícil de expresar, porque sólo puede entenderse si se siente tan intensamente como vos lo sentís a cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada día "Todo lo que me muero por hacer es casarme con ella, formar una familia con ella, construir mi futuro con ella. El resto es ruido de fondo"

La sonrisa que seguramente se había dibujado en el rostro de tu hermana podía escucharse en su tono de voz, mucho más suave y dulce que de costumbre:

"Durante mucho tiempo dudaba de la existencia de una mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra que fuera capaz de hechizarte así, pero supongo que eso reafirma que incluso los genios también se equivocan" rió, y vos también reíste "Si no hubiera presenciado con mis propios ojos esa conexión prácticamente palpable que hay entre ustedes, honestamente te diría desde el fondo de mi corazón y haciendo uso de cada neurona en mi cabeza de superdotada que estás loco de remate y que deberías ir corriendo urgentemente a ver a un psicólogo para que te sacuda las ideas, a ver si se te acomodan un poco, o a un oculista para que te recete un par de lentes, así podés ver el error gigantesco que estarías arriesgándote a cometer" la oíste suspirar "Pero por algún motivo, aunque lleven menos de medio año juntos, aunque esto no se lo diría a ninguna otra persona que me contara que planea proponerle matrimonio a su novia cuando la relación ni siquiera cumplió tres meses, no me parece descabellado; es evidente que ustedes dos morirían el uno por la otra. Y la vida es corta" se te formó un nudo en la garganta; esa frase te recordó demasiado a tu abuela, y la forma brutal en la que su fallecimiento te había afectado "Michelle te hace feliz, feliz como nunca antes te había visto, y creéme, Anthony, vos hacés muy feliz a esa chica. Es adoración pura lo que tiene por vos"

"Es adoración pura lo que yo siento por ella" confesaste con un grado de timidez tan grande que tu rostro hervía.

"Dormir poco te hace decir cosas tan sobrepasadas de dulzura que si un diabético te escuchara correría riesgo de entrar en coma" se burló tu hermana, cariñosamente "Va a ser mejor que vayas a descansar" agregó luego, y vos tuviste que contener otro bostezo "Envíame la dirección del criadero, y nos encontramos el viernes ahí a las 9:30, ¿te parece bien?"

"Sí. Muchísimas gracias" volviste a decirle "Por todo" agregaste luego "Sé que te molesta que la gente quiera sacar provecho de tu amistad con Phil…"

"Anthony, vos sos mi hermano, le hablo a Phil de vos todo el tiempo, sabe que me importás y que por vos haría cualquier cosa" te conmovió la sinceridad en su voz "Además, Phil nos debe a mí y a Kiefer uno o dos favores, así que estoy segura de que la mayoría de tu plan va a poder llevarse a cabo sin inconvenientes"

"Gracias otra vez, Martina" le dijiste, sonriendo.

"Dejá de agradecerme, Anthony: estás volviéndote repetitivo, y la gente repetitiva me aburre a sobremanera" te retó "Ahora tengo que volver a concentrarme en el trabajo. Nos vemos el viernes, ¿sí?"

"Nos vemos el viernes"

Y colgó, sin volver a mencionar el tema de tu mamá.

La sonrisa que surcaba tu rostro aflojó un poco cuando te diste cuenta de eso: no había vuelto a mencionarte que consideraras llamar a tu madre para decirle que estabas bien, que no sufriste ninguna herida el día anterior durante las horas que pasaron tratando de impedir el ataque a la UCLA, que todo está en orden. Creíste que, a pesar de que le habías dicho que preferías no tocar el tema, volvería a hacerlo surgir al final del llamado, pero aparentemente tu hermana respetó lo que le dijiste al pie de la letra e hizo como si jamás se hubiera mencionado la cuestión.

¿Entonces por qué sentías un ardor en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta? ¿Por qué la felicidad en estado puro que te había invadido al ver que de a poco tus ideas y planes para hacer feliz a Michelle iban concretándose y encajando unos con otros cual piezas de un rompecabezas perfecto estaba mezclándose con un terrible vacío? ¿Por qué no podías respirar hondo y disfrutar del hecho de que tu hermana había accedido a ayudarte a ajustar detalles importantes, que tenías la mañana libre y que podías volver a dormir en los brazos de la mujer que amás hasta las dos de la tarde sin que nadie te molestara?

Quizá porque una vocecita tuya, una vocecita alojada en tu subconsciente, tenía muchas ganas de cantar en susurros claros, que a pesar del enojo, la angustia, las discusiones, las opiniones diferentes, la frustración, la decepción, la desilusión, tu madre es tu madre, la mujer que te dio la vida, la mujer que te crio, la mujer que contribuyó a que te hayas convertido en el hombre que sos ahora, y – más allá de que te haya roto el corazón a golpes cuando te condujo al borde del precipicio y te obligó a elegir entre tu familia y tu alma gemela – le debés el trato que merecería cualquier madre, y eso implica ahorrarle tener que llamarte _ella_ a _vos_ para asegurarse de que estás bien, cuando – conociendo los riesgos de tu trabajo – vos deberías ser su fuente de consuelo, vos deberías ayudarla a confiar en que la CTU no va a convertirse en una bomba de tiempo que va a explotar y a destruirte, vos deberías tranquilizarla cuando situaciones como la que aconteció ayer se presentan, para que ella aprenda a aceptar que tu vida como agente federal es una parte más de vos que no puede ignorarse o suprimirse, por mucho miedo que le cause la posibilidad de que algo malo te pase.

Estás decepcionado y enojado con ella, te duele que no pueda comprender lo mucho que amás a Michelle, te molestan sus prejuicios e ideas preconcebidas, y eso es entendible, pero en el fondo sabés, en el fondo tenés una voz que te dice que sabe, que deberías llamarla en lugar de esperar a que ella levante el tubo y se comunique con vos para entablar una conversación fría que podría acabar en discusión fácilmente.

Sin embargo, en lugar de marcar los dígitos del número de la casa de tus padres en Chicago, dejaste tu teléfono celular sobre la mesada de la cocina, lavaste tu taza de los Cubs, la guardaste en la alacena junto a la impecable vajilla blanca, y dirigiste tus pasos de vuelta a la habitación, donde la persona que más te importa sobre la faz de la Tierra dormía plácidamente, abrazada a la almohada, con una sonrisa curvando sus hermosos labios.

Te recostaste a su lado, rodeaste su cuerpo con tus brazos, y volviste a quedarte dormido, respirando su perfume, sintiendo sus pulsaciones, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, concentrándote en el cosquilleo que provocan las mariposas que aletean en tu panza cada vez que la tocás, tratando de acallar a esa voz que te repetía una y otra y otra vez que tenés que llamar a tu mamá, que tenés que empezar a dar los pasos que podrían llevar a una reconciliación, que tenés que demostrarle que tu relación con Michelle no debe cambiar las cosas entre ustedes, que tu amor por Michelle no va a hacer que la ames a ella menos, que siempre va a ser tu mamá y que siempre va a importarte, que estás dispuesto a perdonarla, que estás dispuesto a volver a construir sobre lo que fue derribado cuando te dijo que debías elegir entre tu familia o tu futura esposa.

Deberías haberte levantado otra vez, deberías haber dirigido tus pasos a la cocina otra vez, tomado tu celular y llamado a tu mamá, para poder después regresar a la cama en paz, sin esa voz torturándote, sin esa mezcla de culpa revolviéndose dentro tuyo, llenándote la boca de un sabor amargo.

Sin embargo, no lo hiciste.

Simplemente te quedaste acurrucado con Michelle en tus brazos, y dejaste que tu mente exhausta y agotada le diera a tu agotado y exhausto cuerpo la orden de apagarse de a poco, hasta que caíste sumido en un sueño superficial plagado de sobresaltos.

Cuando despertaste varias horas más tarde, el nudo en la garganta estaba aún más apretado y la sensación de ardor en la boca del estómago era peor.

Pero todo se alivió segundos más tarde, cuando ella abrió sus ojos e iluminó absolutamente cada rincón de tu alma con su mirada, volviendo tu vida más fácil.

* * *

El reloj marca las cuatro de la tarde. El sol brilla en la ciudad de Los Angeles, y aunque las temperaturas no son tan altas como de costumbre, sigue el clima siendo de verano eterno. Del almuerzo tardío que preparaste hace un rato, después de que se despertaran, sólo quedan los recuerdos (y las dos porciones que sobraron guardadas en un recipiente de plástico en la heladera).

"¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?"

La pregunta nace de los labios de Michelle, quien sentada en el sofá de la pequeña sala de estar de su departamento, mantiene sus ojos orientales cerrados, tal como se lo pediste momentos atrás, cuando le dijiste que era necesario que se quedara muy quieta, con sus hermosos párpados caídos, mientras vos buscabas la sorpresa correspondiente a este día en el lugar en que la habías escondido (cómo, dónde, cuándo, eso no pensás decírselo, porque su curiosidad es tan grande, tan inmensa, que correrías el riesgo de provocar una reacción en cadena, algo así como un efecto dominó psicológico, llevándola a dar vuelta los contenidos de cada caja, cajón, armario, ropero, gabinete en búsqueda de pistas o indicios sobre las sorpresas que vendrán. Sin embargo, dudás que ella, a pesar de su terrible intriga, hiciera algo como eso, especialmente porque le dijiste muchas veces lo importante que es para vos verla sonreír feliz y asombrada).

Vos estás sentado a su lado, tu cuerpo a escaso centímetro del de ella, un espacio insignificante y apenas notable entre sus dos anatomías. Sobre la pequeña mesita ratona reposan un sobre color rojo con un corazón blanco dibujado (por vos) en tiza, una rosa roja de pétalos perfectos y tallo corto (sus favoritas), y un estuche largo, rectangular, forrado en terciopelo negro.

"Sí" susurrás en su oído, y una sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro, una sonrisa que espeja la suya, esa sonrisa que hace a sus rasgos aún más luminosos y exóticos.

Entonces sus ojos se abren, muy despacio, para revelar aquellos dos pedazos de océano negros que encierran más emociones, sentimientos y sensaciones de las que podrían ser alguna vez descriptas. Sus ojos se abren y se posan en la rosa, en aquella rosa _casi_ tan preciosa como lo es ella, y la sonrisa que forman sus labios sobre su rostro de muñeca de porcelana se acentúa, sus mejillas sonrosadas se vuelven un poquitito más rojas (_casi_ tan rojas como lo es rosa), y en esos mismos ojos que ahora abiertos reflejan cual espejos la flor que yace sobre la superficie de pulido mármol oscuro de la mesita ratona, en esos mismos ojos refulge con más fuerza el brillo que ilumina cada rincón de tu alma, cada rincón de tu mundo, ese brillo que se convirtió sin que te dieras cuenta en una luz sin la cual jamás podrías vivir, porque sin esa luz todo quedaría reducido a la oscuridad más honda, perversa y dañina que cualquier ser humano podría imaginar; sin esa luz todo quedaría reducido a un infierno demasiado horrible para explicar, un infierno sin escapatoria, un infierno en vida, donde no hay ni sol, ni luna, ni estrellas ni el sonido del mar para quedarte dormido arrullado por él.

No podrías vivir sin esa luz. Vivís para ver esa luz, despertás cada día con las fuerzas necesarias para ir y enfrentarte a una realidad injusta, violenta, signada por la tragedia y echada a perder por la maldad que habita en el hombre y lo corrompe, sólo porque sabés que esa luz va a estar llenándote de calidez. No hay nada que no harías para mantener esa luz viva, brillando más que cualquier astro, opacando todo lo que a su alrededor existe. Mientras la Tierra continúe girando sobre su eje, mientras el amanecer y el ocaso sigan ocurriendo, mientras la luna aparezca en el firmamento cada noche acompañando a un sinfín de incontables estrellas, no va a tragarse el reloj segundo alguno durante el cual no hayas estado abocado a encontrar magia – en las cosas más sencillas a veces, en otras más complejas quizá presentada la oportunidad – para hacer que esa luz siga brillando, para hacer que esa luz no se apague nunca. No va a alimentarse el reloj _jamás_ de minutos que no te encuentren pensando cómo hacerla feliz, incluso si esa felicidad la encierran una rosa, una poesía, una sonrisa, un beso.

Toma la rosa entre sus dedos y la observa con concentración, una concentración empapada de dulzura.

"Me gusta que me regales rosas con espinas" comenta en un murmullo que es apenas audible para tus oídos, porque tus sentidos están entrenados para prestarle atención absoluta a cada movimiento suyo, no sólo a las palabras que nacen de sus labios, sino también al movimiento de esos labios, al movimiento que hacen sus párpados al caer y volver a abrirse en un milisegundo cuando inconscientemente parpadea, al sonido de sus larguísimas pestañas dando latigazos al aire en cada abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ante tu mirada de curiosidad, continúa:

"Las espinas pueden lastimar, pueden hacer mucho daño, pueden provocar desgarros. Sin embargo son necesarias porque protegen a la flor, y cuando se llega al final del tallo están los pétalos, perfectos, únicos, hermosos y enteros porque las espinas cumplieron su función" suspira "Nuestra historia de amor tiene espinas por todas partes, el camino siempre estuvo lleno de obstáculos para los dos y probablemente lo esté siempre porque en la vida no hay nada que sea naturalmente fácil"

Instintivamente extendés una de tus manos para acariciar su mejilla con tus nudillos, y la otra para entrelazar tus dedos con los suyos; duele un poco escucharla decir que sabe que la vida tiene de todo menos cosas fáciles, porque sabés cómo ella aprendió eso: de golpe, desde muy chiquitita, con pérdidas, con abandono, con discriminación, con problemas de autoestima, luchando sola, cargando ella sola el peso del Universos sobre sus hombros, defendiéndose sola de la angustia, sin que nadie la cuidara, sin que nadie la protegiera. En su camino los obstáculos estuvieron presentes desde el comienzo, desde antes que ella pudiera tomar conciencia de la clase de vida que le esperaba, sin un padre, con una madre alcohólica, con un medio hermano desamorado, con una abuela exigente, sin amigos, sin amor, sola.

"Las espinas pueden lastimarte si no sabés cómo agarrar una rosa" con la yema de su dedo índice acaricia el tallo despacio, apenas rozándolo, esquivando las espinas "Pero la rosa no sería perfecta si no tuviera a las espinas protegiéndola" sus ojos se funden en tus ojos, y tu alma se estremece _casi_ de la misma forma en que se estremeció la primera vez que, once meses atrás, tu mirada y su mirada se encontraron "Los pétalos son perfectos porque las espinas los protegen" pequeña pausa "¿Sabés lo que significa eso para mí?" la pregunta retórica es seguida de una analogía "Nuestro amor es perfecto porque los obstáculos, las _espinas_, lo hacen mucho más fuerte. Duelen a veces si nos pinchamos con una espina, así como duele a veces superar esos obstáculos, pero las espinas están precisamente en la rosa para cuidar a los pétalos y que éstos se mantengan perfectos, y los obstáculos están en nuestro camino para hacernos más fuertes, y para protegernos de cualquiera que quiera hacernos daño demostrándoles que es imposible destruir un amor tan perfecto como el nuestro"

Se reproducen en la pantalla de cine que tenés en la cabeza los recuerdos mezclados, en tono sepia, de esos días en Chicago, de la muerte de tu abuela, de tus padres y la decepción que te provocó su reacción y su obstinación, tus hermanas, el dolor, la angustia, la pérdida, las ganas de gritar, el alma hecha jirones. Costó pasar por ese tramo empedrado, y sin embargo al final en vez de destrozados, salieron muchísimo más fuertes. Y las heridas todavía duelen, todavía están frescas, todavía lastima, pero nada quita el hecho de que esos agujeros negros puestos en el medio del camino por el destino les enseñaron que juntos pueden superar cualquier cosa, que no hay montaña que pueda alzarse por sobre ustedes y aplastarlos, ni fuerza humana o sobrehumana capaz de separarlos.

"Es una analogía preciosa" decís con voz queda y empañada de emoción.

"No sé si es una analogía con sentido" ríe suavemente "Pero prefiero las rosas con espinas porque simbolizan mucho más de lo que podría explicarse. Si lo que no nos mata nos hace más fuertes, entonces sangrar un poco cuando la vida arroja espadas no hace más que volver a nuestro amor más perfecto"

Trazás con la yema de tu propio dedo el recorrido desde la punta del tallo hasta el conjunto de pétalos que forman la flor, también esquivando cuidadosamente las espinas, pero apreciándolas desde otra perspectiva, bajo otro punto de vista, con otra mirada, porque ahora entendés que una rosa es más que una flor, que una rosa puede encerrar otros significados, que una rosa puede servir de inspiración para analogías románticas y profundas, que una rosa puede contener mucho más que un tallo con espinas y pétalos.

¿Cómo fue que viviste treinta y cuatro años sin la persona que le da sentido a absolutamente cada cosa, desde lo más simple a lo más complejo, desde lo más pequeño hasta lo más inmenso? ¿Cómo fue que pudiste vivir treinta y cuatro años sin entender lo que es el amor, la fidelidad, la pasión, el compromiso, la entrega total y absoluta, la dulzura, la ternura, la belleza, la profundidad de los sentimientos, lo hermoso de lo abstracto? ¿Cómo fue que pudiste vivir treinta y cuatro años sin detenerte a pensar en lo mucho que puede abarcar algo tan sencillo como una flor? ¿Cómo fue que pudiste vivir treinta y cuatro años sin ella?

No lo sabés. Quizá es cierto eso de que no puede extrañarse lo que no se ha tenido. Quizá es cierto eso de que no puede necesitarse lo que no se conoce, lo que uno piensa no existe, lo que uno considera mito, cuento, fantasía, o algo demasiado inusual reservado para unos pocos afortunados. Lo que sí sabés es que no podrías imaginar tu vida sin Michelle, no podrías pasar ni un solo día sin ella, porque perecerías en el intento (tampoco te interesa intentar).

¿Cómo pudiste vivir si te faltaba quien te enseñara e verdadero significado de una rosa, el verdadero significado de las espinas? ¿Cómo pudiste vivir sin quien te iluminara incluso en la más terrible, honda, profunda, punzante oscuridad? ¿Cómo pudiste vivir sin ella sorprendiéndote día a día con una magia muchísimo más hermosa y pura de la que alguna vez pudieras haber imaginado experimentarías?

No hay forma ahora – ni humana ni sobrenatural – de que concibas la vida sin ella, sin todo lo que ella significa. Enamorarse es un viaje de idea, la vuelta es imposible. Enamorarse es un círculo al que se entra, pero de ese círculo no se sale por ningún medio, ni siquiera después de la muerte. No cambiarías su presencia en tu vida por nada del mundo, por ninguna de las cosas que forman el vasto Universo, ni por toda la riqueza, oro, sabiduría o fortuna que pudieran ofrecerte.

No hay forma ahora – ni humana ni sobrenatural – de que concibas la vida sin ella, porque ella hace tu vida muchísimo más fácil, le otorga un sentido más profundo que el de salvar vidas y defender a tu país, hace que todo lo malo pierda peso comparado con las cosas buenas que te suceden, hace que todo lo oscuro se extinga con el brillo de su mirada, es el antídoto perfecto para cualquier angustia o dolor, es la cura para cualquier herida.

Sin ella estarías perdido, en todos los sentidos posibles e imaginables.

"No pensé que existieran formas tan poéticas de analizar lo que puede significar una rosa" confesás, causando que ella se sonroje un poco más.

"Nunca hubiera conocido el significado de una rosa de no haber sido por vos" confiesa ella, sonrojándose aún más, y desviando sus ojos al sobre rojo, que sigue sobre la mesa ratona, aún sin abrir, con su contenido intacto, sin revelar.

"Michelle" llamás su nombre para que su mirada vuelva a fundirse en la tuya, en lugar de estar esquiva y posada en cualquier otra cosa porque le da vergüenza que la veas ruborizarse tanto "¿Te dije alguna vez que la vida con vos es muchísimo más fácil?" preguntás, acunando el costado de su rostro con una de tus manos, y acercando sus labios a tus labios para besarla.

"¿Mis analogías tontas hacen tu vida más fácil?" inquiere riendo "Porque en ese caso tengo muchas más"

"_Vos_ volvés mi vida más fácil, y eso implica cualquier cosa que digas, pienses o hagas"

El silencio cae entre ambos por un breve instante, roto luego por tus palabras:

"¿Sabés por qué elegí una rosa con espinas?"

"No" sonríe con dulzura.

"Para que sepas que si alguna vez una espina te hace daño, yo voy a estar para intentar curarte y cuidarte. Además" continuás, acariciando sus mejillas con el dorso de tu mano "hay otro motivo por el que esta rosa tiene espinas, pero para que te lo explique vas a tener que esperar hasta mañana" ahora vos le regalás a ella una sonrisa enigmática.

"Tiene que ver con la sorpresa de mañana, entonces, supongo" dice con aire intuitivo.

"Puede ser" te limitás a contestar, acentuando aún más la sonrisa, y muriéndote de ternura al ver la intriga que reflejan sus ojos.

"¿El sobre y la cajita son parte de la sorpresa de hoy?" pregunta, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza el hermoso estuche de oscuro terciopelo y el sobre rojo "¿O también tengo que esperar hasta mañana?"

"El sobre podés abrirlo ahora" lo tomás y se lo das, aún cerrado, y cuando sus manos lo abren muy despacio, con mucho cuidado, con mucha delicadez (la misma delicadeza que pone en cada cosa que hace) tu corazón empieza a latir mucho más rápido, mezcla de la emoción, de los nervios y – por qué no admitirlo, si a esta altura ya has admitido tantas otras cosas – un poquitito de timidez, como si fueras un nene de ocho años entregándole su primera notita de amor a una compañerita del colegio.

Lo que se halla doblado dentro de ese sobre es una hoja de papel muy vieja, amarillenta, arrancada de la última página de un tomo muy antiguo de un compilado de poesías. La hoja estaba vacía, sin palabras que la adornaran, sin nada que le otorgara valor o sentido, pero vos con mucho cuidado y precisión, con tu caligrafía que dista de ser perfecta como la de ella pero que tiene 'encanto propio' (o al menos eso dice Michelle cada vez que le escribís una carta y te disculpas por tu 'horrible letra') llenaste el espacio carente de magia transcribiendo el trabajo de alguien mucho más sabio y mucho más inteligente que vos, al que Dios le dio el don de poner en versos lo que hombres como vos sienten dentro, sacudiendo sus almas y sus corazones, cuando observan a la mujer que adoran.

La contemplás callado, absorbiendo detalle a detalle, mientras en sus manos la hoja vieja y amarillenta que usaste como pergamino descansa con sus dedos sosteniéndola como si valiera oro, mientras sus ojos orientales repasan una y otra y otra vez la poesía allí escrita de tu puño y letra, como si buscara empaparse del significado, de las palabras, de las frases, de las emociones, de todo lo que se encuentra resumido en aquellos renglones.

Pasaste un largo día la semana pasada tratando de hallar la poesía correcta, y cuando ésta que tu abuela solía leer seguido resucitó de entre tus recuerdos, no podías creer que no se te había ocurrido antes recurrir a la genialidad de Neruda para escarbar entre sus trabajos más románticos y rescatar del olvido y del tiempo una colección de gotitas de inspiración convertidas en magia. Esperaste a la noche, a que ella se quedara dormida, y rescataste el viejo tomo de entre los estantes de tu variada biblioteca, arrancaste la última hoja – que en las ediciones antiguas, y en las de ahora también, siempre queda en blanco con el propósito de que allí se escriban dedicatorias – y copiaste trazo por trazo un soneto _casi_ tan perfecto como la persona que ahora está leyéndolo por vez número cinco, en susurros, para que a vos también te envuelva el significado de cada pedacito de literatura que Neruda creó y que vos con tu caligrafía volcaste en un pedazo de papel muy amarillento y muy viejo.

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,  
y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca.  
Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado  
y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca._

_Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma,  
emerges de las cosas llenas del alma mía.  
Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma,  
y te pareces a la palabra melancolía._

_Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante.  
Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo.  
Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza.  
Déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo._

_Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio  
claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo.  
Eres como la noche, callada y constelada.  
Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo._

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente.  
Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto.  
Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan.  
Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto._

"Es hermosa" murmura, justo al tiempo en que una lágrima nace en sus ojos y cae directo en la hoja, empapando la tinta oscura con la que escribiste la fecha al pie, en el margen, para que dentro de muchos, muchos años cuando encuentre guardada en alguna caja llena de recuerdos la poesía que copiaste para regalarle, venga a su mente la memoria de esta tarde de Diciembre en la que sentados en el sofá de la salita de estar de su departamento, ella te contó con una analogía por qué le encantaba que le regalaras rosas con espinas "Es muy, muy, muy hermosa" repite, acariciando el papel con la yema de su dedo índice.

"Me hubiera gustado poder regalarte una poesía escrita por mí" le contás, con la voz cargada de emoción, y dejando que tus manos acomoden sus rulos detrás de sus orejas, mientras sus ojos orientales siguen completamente hundidos en la poesía que Neruda escribió sin saber que un día, muchísimos años después, un hombre perdidamente enamorado de una chica por la que sería capaz de dar la vida la elegiría para regalársela a la única mujer a la que llamaría su mariposa "pero a veces hay que recurrir a las palabras de otros, más sabios y más inteligentes, para describir sentimientos que no podrían ser expresados de ninguna otra manera. Elegí esta obra de Pablo Neruda porque describe exactamente lo que siento abrumándome por dentro cada vez que te observo dormir, o cuando estás ensimismada o concentrada tanto en algo que pareciera te encontraras muy lejos, cuando te miro desde lejos sin que te des cuenta de que estoy haciéndolo, o cuando te miro desde cerca y te sonrojás" reís con suavidad al ver el tinte rojizo que toman sus mejillas cuando decís eso.

"Es hermosa" repite, desviando la mirada de la hoja amarillenta y fundiendo sus ojos en los tuyos "Podría releerla cien veces por día, durante todos los días que me queden por vivir, y nunca me cansaría, y estoy segura de que cada vez sería como la primera vez" volvió a acariciar las palabras con las yemas de sus dedos "Es preciosísima. Nunca nadie me había regalado una poesía" confiesa, sonrojándose terriblemente.

"Ojalá yo pudiera escribir algo así, algo tan perfecto, algo de esta magnitud, para explicar lo que me pasa por dentro cada vez que te observo, cuando mis ojos se quedan fijos en cada pequeña cosita que hacés, cuando me quedo totalmente hipnotizado simplemente viéndote existir, cuando me quedo totalmente hipnotizado por tu belleza, cuando me despierto en la noche y paso horas recostado a tu lado contemplándote con los ojos cerrados, escuchándote respirar, preguntándome cómo es posible que alguien como yo merezca tener en su vida a alguien como vos"

Sentís sus labios besando tu frente, luego tus párpados, y por último sus dos bocas se encuentran por un breve par de segundos, durante los cuales todo lo que podés hacer es sentir tu corazón latiendo desaforado y al mismo ritmo que el de ella, sus manos acunando tu cabeza para acercarte más y más, sus dedos enredándose en tus bucles.

"No necesito un hombre que me escriba poesías. Te quiero a vos, te necesito a vos. Siempre va a ser así, nada puede cambiarlo"

"¿De verdad te gustó la poesía?" preguntás con una sonrisa que va de oreja a oreja.

"Muchísimo. Y la rosa también"

"¿De verdad te gustó la sorpresa?" repetís, asombrado ante lo maravilloso que es que una personita que merecería tener todo el oro del mundo, todas las joyas, todos los diamantes, todas las riquezas, sea feliz con simplemente un poema de amor y una rosa.

"Amo la poesía, amo la rosa, y te amo a vos" te asegura.

"Entonces creo que vas a amar lo que hay en el estuche" decís, y acto seguido, extendés la mano para tomar la caja alargada y rectangular forrada en terciopelo, y la posás en sus manos.

Al abrirla con sumo cuidado, revela que dentro del interior forrado en seda del mismo color, descansa una lapicera, una pluma, también negra, con algo gravado en dorado con letras muy pequeñitas, pero legibles.

"_7 de Septiembre – Toda mi vida_" murmura, pasando la yema de su dedo sobre la brillante, reluciente inscripción "Qué casualidad" comenta con una risita y un dejo de ironía cargado de dulzura ": el 7 de Septiembre es mi día favorito"

"El mío también" tomás la lapicera entre dos de tus dedos, sacándola del estuche aterciopelado "¿Querés adivinar lo que significa la inscripción, o puedo decírtelo yo?"

"Decímelo vos"

"Compré esta pluma unos días después de que se me ocurriera la idea de preparar una sorpresa para cada día de Diciembre" le contás "Con esta pluma escribí la poesía" añadís luego, señalando la hoja de papel, que ella ha doblado prolijamente otra vez y guardado dentro del sobre rojo "Y con esta misma pluma escribí muchas otras notitas que vas a ir encontrando a lo largo de Diciembre" no podés evitar darle a esa frase un tono de misterio: te encanta provocarla, llenar el asunto con una buena dosis de enigma, aumentar su curiosidad hasta límites insospechados "Sé cuánto amás escribir, sé cuánto amás subrayas en los libros los pasajes que más te gustan, sé cuánto amás anotar tus pensamientos" decís, y luego agregás, besándole la punta de la nariz "Sé cuánto amás escribir cartas para mí, sé cuánto amás escribir nuestra historia de amor en cuadernos. Quiero que mientras escribas, tengas entre tus dedos una pluma que te recuerde con cada gota de tinta lo mucho que te adoro. Te lo dije por primera vez el 7 de Septiembre" señalás el número y el mes en el grabado de la pluma "y voy a seguir diciéndotelo por el resto de mi vida. Eso es lo que significa la inscripción: sos la dueña de todos los septiembres que me queden por vivir"

Eso es lo que querías que significara el regalo del día de hoy: cada 7 de Septiembre que te quede por vivir, es suyo. Cada día, cada semana, cada mes, cada año que te queden sobre esta Tierra, todos esos segundos resumidos en hojas y hojas y hojas de almanaque, son suyos, para siempre. Necesitabas gravarlo en alguna parte, y se te ocurrió gravar esa promesa en una pluma con la que ella pudiera escribirte cartas de amor por el resto de su vida, notitas dulces, cartelitos llenos de ternura, una pluma con la que llene los renglones que quedan por completa de la historia que están escribiendo juntos. Una pluma que encuentre dentro de muchos, muchos años, cuando sea viejita, junto al poema y a los pétalos marchitos de esa rosa que es perfecta porque la protegen sus espinas, y recuerde que se la regalaste como símbolo tangible de tu entera devoción por ella.

"Cada vez que pienso que no hay forma alguna de que seas más perfecto" murmura, acariciando tu cabeza "me sorprendés con cosas tan dulces como esta"

Un beso te sella los labios antes de que puedas contestar, antes de que siquiera puedas formar palabra o frase coherente alguna con la que responder. Más besos te sellan los labios, y la rosa, la poesía escrita sobre la vieja hoja de papel amarillento, y la pluma quedan reposando sobre la mesa de oscuro mármol, mientras el mundo se desdibuja a tu alrededor y alrededor de ella, y el último pensamiento que habita tu cabeza antes de que te pierdas en la dulzura extrema que te invade cuando la abrazás y la besás, es que definitivamente vivir es más fácil cuando vivís por amor.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las siete de la tarde, y vos seguías acurrucado con ella en el sillón, como si el mundo no existiera, como si al día siguiente no tuvieras que ir a trabajar, como si al día siguiente no tuvieras que reanudar esa sucesión de rutinas complicadas que cual tren con los frenos rotos siempre corren el riesgo de salirse de control y estrellarse contra la pared de ladrillos más cercana.

Acababas de contarle sobre tu conversación con Martina aquella mañana (omitiendo, por supuesto, las partes referentes a sus sorpresas). Necesitabas compartir con Michelle tus dudas acerca de si deberías o no llamar a tu mamá, de si sería lo mejor o si simplemente tendrías que aguardar a que ella te llamara, de si con esa actitud estarías o no demostrando tus deseos de mejorar las cosas, de empezar a pavimentar el camino hacia la reconciliación, de mostrarle que estás dispuesto a que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, a limar las asperezas y a acabar con la hostilidad.

Michelle fue tajante con su respuesta, y hasta te pareció que se enojó un poco, pero cuando te reprimió, lo hizo con ternura, aunque sin perder firmeza:

"Tony, por supuesto que tenés que llamar a tu mamá" te dijo, como si no pudiera creer el planteo que acababas de hacerle "Pensé que ya la habías llamado" agregó luego "De haber sabido que no era así, creéme que te habría dicho que lo hicieras _inmediatamente_" remarcó las palabras con énfasis "Es tu mamá, y debe estar terriblemente preocupada si escuchó _la mitad_ de todo lo que pasó ayer con el intento de atentado a la UCLA: el tiroteo, las dos bombas que desarmaron, los terroristas que tuvimos que perseguir…"

"Pero yo no estaba en el equipo de Operaciones de Campo" le recordaste "Lo único que hice fue coordinar, no se me rompió ni una uña"

"Pero _eso ella no lo sabe_" ahí estaba otra vez, el énfasis "Las condiciones en las que trabajamos la angustian mucho, y sumado al hecho de que se pelearon…" exhaló, frustrada. Probablemente estaba culpándose a sí misma de la forma en que las cosas se complicaron con tu mamá, pero vos no ibas a permitir eso.

"Chelle, los problemas que yo tengo con mi mamá, son entre ella y yo, no son tu culpa" le aseguraste al oído, con suavidad y con ternura, mientras tu mano frotaba su espalda "Nada de esto es culpa tuya" repetiste, queriendo dejarlo en claro "Y tenés razón" reconociste luego ": debería haberla llamado, no debería haber actuado con esta indiferencia fría. Es mi mamá" murmuraste más para vos mismo que para ella, con un nudo muy fuerte en el estómago, un nudo similar al que tenías en la garganta, un nudo similar al que se había formado en esos dos sitios en la mañana cuando habías estado pensando en el asunto "Voy a llamarla ahora" dijiste, y te pusiste de pie para ir a buscar tu teléfono móvil.

La conversación con tu madre fue breve: no duró más de diez minutos, no duró más de lo estrictamente necesario. Sentiste un gran alivio cuando percibiste el alivio que empapaba su voz al escuchar de tu propia boca que estabas bien, que no habías sido expuesto a ningún peligro, que te habías quedado en la CTU y dejado que agentes mejor preparados se encargaran del asunto, que no habías estado cerca ni de las bombas, ni de las áreas con radiación, ni de nada que hubiera significado la posibilidad de que te hicieran daño. Te disculpaste por no haberte comunicado antes, le explicaste que estabas molido, que habías necesitado dormir tanto como posible para reponerte después de haber pasado dieciocho largas horas en servicio; ella te aseguró que te entendía, y te agradeció por haberla llamado para tranquilizarla, lo cual indirectamente confirmaba que había pasado todo el martes caminando por las paredes.

"Te quiero, hijo" te había dicho en determinado punto del llamado.

Y vos te habías sentido terriblemente mal, porque no podías evitar cuestionarte cómo una madre que dice quererte puede negarse a aceptar a la mujer que amás, desilusionándote y decepcionándote, rompiéndote el corazón en pedazos con su obstinación y con su dureza.

Sin embargo, contestaste con la verdad:

"Yo también te quiero"

Y luego colgaste antes de que las cosas se desvirtuaran y acabaran discutiendo por culpa del odio irracional y desmedido que siente por Michelle, por culpa de su rechazo hacia ella simplemente porque no es latina. Así era mejor, pensaste.

Dejás el teléfono de nuevo sobre la mesada de la cocina, junto al cargador, y tomás nota mental de ir luego a fijarte si hace falta que le cargues o no batería. Regresás a la salita de estar, y volvés a acurrucarte junto a Michelle.

"Gracias por convencerme de que debía llamar a mi mamá. Me siento mejor ahora" admitís con sinceridad.

Tu hermana podría habértelo dicho de mil formas, _cualquiera_ podría habértelo dicho de mil formas, tu cerebro lo procesó y analizó de mil formas, pero sólo lo comprendiste cuando hablaste con Michelle, tu corazón se ablandó cuando compartiste esa inquietud con Michelle, las dudas se disiparon con lo que te dijo Michelle, cualquier dejo de enojo o bronca cedió por un instante cuando viste en los ojos de Michelle que ella quería que llamaras a tu mamá. Todo ese entramado de cosas complicadas, se resolvió en un segundo, volviéndose estúpidamente fácil, en cuanto lo hablaste con Michelle.

Porque ella hace tu vida mucho más fácil. Ella, el angelito que sonríe y se emociona cuando le regalás poemas de amor, rosas, y la prometés tu vida entera.

"No tenés por qué agradecerme" susurra, besando la comisura de tus labios y acariciando tus sienes con sus manos tibias.

Pasados unos minutos de silencio durante los cuales no hacés más que relajarte bajo su tacto, bajo el hechizo de sus mimos, volvés a hablar:

"Chelle, ¿ya te dije que hacés mi vida mucho más fácil?" repetís la misma pregunta que había nacido de tus labios esa tarde, esos labios que ahora están curvados en una sonrisa tierna, esos labios que espejan la misma ternura que hay en la sonrisa que cruza sus facciones angelicales.

"La vida de a dos siempre es más fácil" murmura mientras desparrama besos cortos por tus mejillas "Siempre que vamos tomados de la mano con la persona que amamos, la vida se vuelve mucho más fácil"

"Yo no sabía eso" confesás, besando su frente y dejando que tus dedos jueguen con algunos de sus bucles "Me lo enseñaste vos"

"Yo tampoco lo sabía" confiesa ella, con una sonrisa gigante y dulce, como todas sus sonrisas.

Y mirándote a los ojos, agrega:

"Lo aprendí cuando llegaste vos a mi vida y la hiciste más fácil. Lo aprendí cuando llegaste vos a mi vida y me prometiste cada 7 de Septiembre que te quede"


	70. El Principito y los miércoles tristes

**Nota:** Este capítulo menciona fragmentos del libro _El Principito_ de Antoine De Saint-Exupéry. El otro libro mencionado es _Daddy Long Legs_ de Jean Webster, cuyo primer capítulo lleva por título _'Miércoles triste'_

* * *

_Y como dice el principito:_

'_Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos'_

Hay un libro de Jean Webster cuyo primer capítulo lleva por título "_Miércoles triste"_. De chica leíste ese libro incontables veces, cientos y cientos de veces, hasta el cansancio, y podría decirse que hasta te sabés algunos pasajes de memoria, palabra por palabra, línea por línea, puntos y comas incluidos. Amás ese libro, amás esa historia, y de tanto en tanto la tomás de los estantes de tu biblioteca y volvés a disfrutar renglón por renglón, como si nunca antes la hubieras leído, como si estuvieras descubriendo nuevamente y de a poco ese mundo maravilloso, esa historia de amor e inocencia tan dulce y tan pura.

Al igual que al personaje principal de aquella novela, a vos también los Miércoles te parecen tristes.

Nunca te gustaron mucho los miércoles. De todos los días de la semana, aquel aprisionado entre el martes y el jueves es el que menos te simpatiza.

Quizá porque cuando eras una nena de ocho años que usaba anteojos para corregir alguna que otra dificultad en la vista, los miércoles tenías clases de gimnasia después del almuerzo, y cuando había que armar equipos para jugar siempre te elegían última, o fingían ignorar tu presencia y la profesora se veía obligada a integrarte en algún grupo 'a la fuerza', para disgusto de tus 'compañeritos', que te miraban despectivamente con sus perfectas naricitas respingadas hacia arriba, discriminándote en silencio porque no eras rubia como ellos, no tenías un apellido irlandés o inglés como el de ellos, tus ojos no eran azules o verdes como los de ellos, no tenías dinero como ellos, y tu abuela era la señora que limpiaba, una japonesa llegada a Estados Unidos menos de veinte años atrás que debía criar a su nieta porque su nuera bipolar y alcohólica no podía ofrecerle estabilidad. Sí, quizá es por eso que odiás los miércoles: las clases de Educación Física eran un constante recordatorio de cuán inferior a ellos te consideraban tus compañeritos.

O quizá porque recordás muy vívidamente aquél Miércoles en el que Danny y tu mamá estaban discutiendo a los gritos, ambos casi rayando la histeria, la agresión... La violencia a flor de piel. No recordás por qué discutían, pero recordás los chillidos, la bronca, la furia que emanaba de ambos, recordás haberte acurrucado en un costado de la habitación abrazando uno de tus ositos, recordás las lágrimas corriendo por tus mejillas porque tenías miedo, recordás que tu abuela no estaba en ese momento para protegerte. Recordás que en determinado punto Danny llamó a tu mamá 'ebria, inútil y bipolar', a lo que ella respondió arrojándole un objeto de porcelana, con tan mala puntería que se estrelló en tu cabeza. Recordás la herida en tu frente, recordás la sangre espesa y roja manchando tu cara, tu ropa, tu osito. Recordás a Danny acusando a tu mamá de ser una loca desquiciada capaz de hacer daño a sus propios hijos en un ataque de demencia, tu mamá completamente fuera de sí y en pánico por lo que acababa de suceder, tu llanto incontrolable provocando que tu cuerpito temblara sin control. Recordás a tu mamá tratando de calmarte y tratando de _calmarse_, aunque todos sus intentos eran en vano, porque cuanto más intentaba tranquilizarse, más nerviosa te ponías vos, más nerviosa se ponía ella, y más le gritaba Danny que era una alcohólica incompetente y que la policía debería llevarla presa por maltrato infantil. Recordás el cachetazo que tu mamá le pegó a Danny cuando él le dijo eso. Recordás el dolor punzante, el tajo en la frente, la angustia apretando tu pecho como un nudo. Tenías sólo cuatro años, eras una criaturita indefensa, y estabas expuesta a un ambiente donde las peleas, acusaciones, insultos y violencia eran habituales, especialmente cuando tu abuela no estaba en la casa para poner orden y ocuparse de tu mamá y de Danny. No recordás mucho más (y lo que recordás te parece suficiente, francamente; de hecho, desearías no tener memoria de ese suceso en lo más mínimo), pero otra imagen vívida que se ha quedado gravada dentro tuyo y que te marcó para siempre es la de tu mamá abrazándote y pidiéndote disculpas desesperadamente mientras te acunaba en sus brazos, sollozando las dos, la sangre de la herida en tu frente manchando las ropas de ambas.

Cuando tenías seis años, la vecina amable que a veces visitaba a tu abuela y con la que te gustaba jugar al ajedrez, falleció en ese día que queda atrapado entre el Martes y el Jueves. Fue realmente un Miércoles triste, muy triste, aquel en el que te dijeron que no volvería a pasarse por las tardes para leerte un cuento, o para tomar el té con vos y con tus muñecas. Fue muy triste comprender que una persona a la que querías mucho y que se preocupaba de verdad por vos se había ido, y que no regresaría jamás, simplemente porque había dejado de existir.

Fue en la mañana de un Miércoles que tu abuela se descompuso y tuviste que llevarla al hospital, donde luchó incansablemente para reponerse y ganarle a la muerte, para luego acabar rindiéndose y partiendo, dejándote sola, con tu disfuncional hermano mayor como única familia. Fue también un miércoles que los doctores te dijeron que era conveniente esperar a que las cosas tomaran su curso natural, esperar a que su cuerpo se apagara solo después de mucho soportar esa enfermedad que la devoró despacio hasta convertirla en un saco de huesos y piel, aguardar a que la muerte se la llevara consigo, porque ya no se podía hacer nada más para salvarla.

Quizá odiás los Miércoles porque Mark, el noviecito que tuviste durante un año en la Universidad y que luego te confesó que era homosexual, se suicidó faltando unas horas para que el almanaque se situara en el Jueves, luego de que sus padres le dijeran que a menos que corrigiera sus 'conductas desviadas' dejarían de enviarle dinero para que costeara sus estudios.

Quizá odiás los Miércoles porque fue un Miércoles que te enteraste acerca de la relación extramatrimonial que estaban manteniendo Carrie y tu hermano.

Hay muchos otros motivos que podrían agregarse a la lista. Tal vez es idea tuya, tal vez es pura sugestión, pero lo cierto es que los Miércoles no te gustan en lo más mínimo, te traen esa sensación desagradable de que cualquier cosa podría pasarle a cualquiera, en cualquier momento, de que la suerte está echada pero nosotros no sabemos qué rumbo pueden tomar las cosas, en qué dirección pueden bifurcarse inesperadamente los caminos, qué puede suceder que cambiará todo hasta dejar a la realidad transformada en un ámbito irreconocible que es cualquier cosa menos aquello que conocemos y a lo que estamos acostumbrados. Los miércoles te angustian, te angustian muchísimo, es ese día que preferirías no estuviera metido en el almanaque, es ese día que desearías poder saltear, es ese día que te provoca ganas de arrancarte el cerebro, volver tu mente líquido, hacer que los recuerdos desaparezcan, porque por algún extraño motivo, muchos momentos de tu vida que te dejaron destrozada y con el alma partida en dos, ocurrieron en algún punto de ese día llamado Miércoles.

No, no te gustan los Miércoles. No te gustan en lo más mínimo. No te gustan para nada. Nunca te gustaron. Probablemente nunca vayan a gustarte. Como quien diría, 'les tomaste idea'.

Debés reconocer, sin embargo, que desde que Tony es el eje de tu mundo, lo principal de tu vida, el centro de tu Universo, tu razón para respirar, el que da cuerda a tu corazón para que siga latiendo, el que te hace feliz como nunca pensaste llegarías a serlo, todos los días te parecen más lindos, el sol brilla más fuerte, la luna es más grande, las estrellas son más hermosas, la lluvia ya no tiene sabor agrio, y hasta ahora todos los Miércoles que pasaste con él fueron hermosos, porque sus brazos nunca fallaron en hacer que te sintieras segura al envolverse en tu cuerpo, porque no te faltaron ni sus besos ni sus caricias, porque sus sonrisas iluminan todo, porque las palabras que te dice al oído son tan hermosas que cualquier ápice de tristeza se extingue.

Sí, hasta ahora todos los Miércoles que pasaste con Tony fueron perfectos, y su presencia en tu vida, sus chistes, sus frases románticas, sus mimos, te ayudaron a olvidar por qué los Miércoles te parecen el peor día de toda la semana, por qué les tenés bronca, por qué los odiás tanto, por qué te traen tanta tristeza toda junta y de golpe cada vez que – religiosamente – aparecen ahí entre el Martes y el Jueves.

Pero el Miércoles 5 de Diciembre empezó mal. No tuvo oportunidad de ser un día que comenzó normal y luego terminó siendo un fiasco, no tuvo oportunidad de ser un día relativamente bueno que se echó a perder: directamente, el Miércoles 5 de diciembre empezó horriblemente.

El Miércoles 5 de Diciembre fue complicado.

El Miércoles 5 de Diciembre, lo arrancaste con el pie izquierdo de lleno.

El Miércoles 5 de Diciembre fue un Miércoles triste.

Y probablemente si no lo hubieras tenido a él para secar tus lágrimas, cuidarte y abrazarte, probablemente ese Miércoles hubieras muerto de angustia. Probablemente ese miércoles hubiera sido demasiado triste para que tu corazón lo soportara. Probablemente ese Miércoles hubieras sufrido hasta desangrarte por dentro, hasta marchitarte, hasta quedar hecha jirones, hasta quedar vacía de tanto sollozar.

Empezase ese Miércoles con el pie izquierdo y con todo predispuesto para que fuera un mal día, es verdad, pero nunca te imaginaste que en esa montaña rusa de emociones que te dominaron desde que despertaste para ir al trabajo llegarías a un punto tan, tan alto que la bajada sería mortal.

Gracias a Dios estaba él ahí para atajarte en la caída.

* * *

A las cuatro de la mañana te despertaste con un dolor punzante que parecía provenir desde los mismísimos confines de tu cráneo, demasiado fuerte para que tu sistema lo ignorara, por lo cual tus ojos se abrieron de golpe para encontrarse con la negrura en la que la habitación estaba sumida. Sus brazos envolvían tu cuerpo como si abrazarte fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte, su cabeza reposaba junto a tu cabeza sobre la mullida almohada de plumas, y su boca seguía a tan sólo medio centímetro de tu oído, evidenciando que como todas las noches se había quedado dormido hablándote o cantando en susurros tus canciones favoritas para ayudarte a conciliar el sueño.

Una de las desventajas de trabajar tantas horas diarias con múltiples computadoras son las súbitas, inesperadas, repentinas jaquecas que te agarran a veces, generalmente en mitad de la noche. Aquella era tan terrible que no pudiste mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho más tiempo; los párpados se te cerraban solos, sentías las sienes hinchadas, el cerebro inflamado, como si hubiera dentro de tu cabeza duendecitos maléficos martillando con fuerza cada rincón con el firme propósito de provocarte una migraña que te causara náuseas y una fuerte sensación de mareo que te impedía levantarte para ir al baño a vomitar (estabas segura de que en cuanto trataras de salirte de la cama tus rodillas se doblarían bajo el peso de tu cuerpo y caerías al suelo).

Respiraste hondo un par de veces, pero el dolor aumentaba. Y aumentaba. Y aumentaba. Y pasada media hora durante la cual no hiciste más que quedarte muy quieta en sus brazos rogando poder volver a dormirte a pesar de la jaqueca, el dolor era tan fuerte que tenías ganas de gritar hasta desgarrarte la garganta, porque tu cabeza parecía haber sido atravesada por un hierro incandescente, tu cabeza parecía hervir en llamas, y cada terminación nerviosa en tu cerebro ardía como si estuvieran sido repetidamente sumergidas en agua hirviendo.

Respiraste hondo un par de veces, tratando de volver a caer presa del sueño, pero no lo lograste, y en tus intentos por ignorar una migraña demasiado potente para ser ignorada, acabaste interrumpiendo el descanso de Tony, quien se despabiló enseguida al escuchar tu respiración entrecortada y laboriosa y al sentir tu cuerpo tenso y rígido como una tabla de madera junto al suyo.

"Michelle, ¿estás bien?" preguntó, preocupado y sobresaltado, con sus facciones formando un gesto confundido, el cansancio aún visible en sus ojos apenas abiertos, sus párpados haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no volver a caer víctimas de su extenuación extrema; incluso si habían pasado el día anterior reponiéndose de las dieciocho horas en servicio del lunes, seguían ambos mental y físicamente fulminados, porque el organismo no se recupera de tanto estrés, nervios y esfuerzo con un par de horas remoloneando en la cama y una tarde tranquila mirando películas románticas acurrucados en el sillón.

"Estoy bien, amor" lo tranquilizaste, pero aunque trataste de mantener la compostura para disimular lo mal que te sentías, tu voz salió entrecortada y un gemido de pena se mezcló, pues en el momento en que las palabras dejaban tus labios una punzada especialmente fuerte te atacó sin previo aviso.

Ya completamente despierto y con la preocupación a flor de piel, posó una de sus manos en tu frente para chequear tu temperatura.

"Tony" murmuraste, con los ojos abiertos apenas un cuarto de milímetro porque haber tratado de mantener los párpados levantados más que eso hubiera significado un esfuerzo demasiado grande en el estado en el que te encontrabas "… es simplemente un dolor de cabeza"

Pero él ya estaba incorporado.

"Voy a prepararte una taza de té, y voy a traerte un ibuprofeno"

"Tony, no hace falta" murmuraste "Volvé a dormir" con las pocas fuerzas que pudiste juntar trataste de tomarlo del brazo y obligarlo a volver a acurrucarse a tu lado en la cama, pero estabas demasiado debilitada y su cuerpo está hecho de músculos que parecen de acero, por lo cual el leve jalón no logró moverlo ni medio centímetro.

Los esperaba un Miércoles ajetreado en la CTU (¿qué día no es ajetreado en la CTU, sino casi todos?); no querías que se despabilara y estuviera el resto de la madrugada cuidándote, luchando contra el terrible cansancio físico que seguramente sentía en sus huesos y músculos tanto como lo sentías vos en tu propia anatomía, luchando para mantener sus párpados levantados cada vez que ellos insistieran en caerse, sólo para poder asegurarse de que estuvieras bien.

Simplemente tendrías que esperar a que la jaqueca se fuera, como siempre, y lo que necesitabas en ese momento no era que él alterara por completo su patrón de sueño para quedarse mimándote; no sería justo, porque él también es humano, él también es de carne, él también precisa estar bien descansado, él también precisa estar lúcido para poder desarrollar sus tareas como director de la Unidad sin tener que tomar litros y litros de café para mantenerse despabilo, despejado y de buen humor, por no mencionar el hecho de que tiende a estar un poquitito más irritable, intolerante y egocéntrico que de costumbre cuando tiene sueño, – no con vos, si no con el resto del mundo, claro; a vos sigue tratándote como si fueras la persona más importante sobre la faz de la Tierra -. Tony Almeida mal descansado… digamos que se pone muy fastidioso.

"Volvé a acostarte" repetiste en un susurro.

"No" se negó, y antes de que tus frágiles y delgados dedos pudieran cerrarse en la tela de la camiseta que llevaba puesta él ya se había levantado, y estaba de pie junto a la cama "Voy a prepararte una taza de té y a traerte un ibuprofeno" repitió.

La protesta que trataste de formar con palabras nunca llegó a subir por tu garganta y a colarse por entre tus labios para convertirse en sonido, porque él no te dio tiempo a emitir queja alguna, y se dirigió directo hacia la cocina, perdiéndose el ruido de sus pasos sobre la mullida alfombra a medida que se alejaba más del cuarto y se acercaba a la cocina.

Echa un ovillo, tiritando de frío a pesar de que estabas acurrucada bajo tu cobertor favorito, con ambas manos cerradas en puños y las uñas clavándose en las palmas, apretando los ojos debido al intenso dolor de cabeza, esperaste durante lo que pareció una eternidad a que él regresara, mientras tu cuerpo víctima de una jaqueca que había aparecido súbitamente para interrumpir tu sueño y convertir el resto de la madrugada en una incesante sucesión de pulsaciones y punzadas en tus sienes devorándote desde adentro una tras otra, extrañaba la tranquilizadora y terapéutica tibieza de su piel contra tu piel, el relajante sonido de su corazón latiendo junto a tu corazón, su respiración flotando en el aire como notas musicales formando una melodía calma y acompasada, su perfume mezclándose con tu perfume.

Por tu mente divagaban palabras sueltas susurradas por tu inconsciente, formando una especie de auto-reproche por haber dejado que se desvelara por culpa tuya y perdiera preciosos minutos de muy necesitado descanso por el simple hecho de que es demasiado protector y precisa cuidarte las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, incluso si el reloj marca que son más de las cuatro y sus números rojos, grandes, brillantes, amenazantes recuerdan burlones que antes de las seis en punto la alarma va a sonar con su irritante canturreo electrónico anunciando que es tiempo de prepararse para ir a afrontar otra jornada de trabajo en la Unidad Antiterrorista de Los Angeles, con un personal nuevo tratando de adaptarse, dos departamentos compuestos de gente demasiado diversa intentando convivir pacíficamente bajo un mismo techo, miles de millones de vidas pendiendo en sus manos, y Chappelle, Hammond y 'los muchachos de División, Distrito y Washington' respirándoles en la nuca.

Y por culpa tuya – susurraba esa voz molesta en tu cabeza, una y otra vez, como si aquellos reproches estuvieran grabados en un disco rayado y el botón de 'pausa' de tu cerebro estuviera averiado – él tendría que pasar por todo lo que implica un día como director de la CTU cansado, destemplado, con los nervios y los músculos a la miseria, bebiendo taza de café tras taza de café para mantenerse activo y no caer derrumbado sobre el escritorio a la primera de cambio. Por culpa tuya tendría un Miércoles complicado, simplemente porque te ama tanto que no puede soportar estar sin hacer nada mientras a vos te tortura un dolor de cabeza.

Así de perfecto es el hombre del que estás enamorada: siempre antepone sus necesidades a las tuyas sin que haga falta que se lo pidas, incluso en ocasiones en las que ni siquiera tenés intensión de pedírselo (nunca tenés intensión de pedírselo, en realidad, porque vos hacés exactamente lo mismo: antepones _sus _necesidades a las _tuyas_).

Así de perfecto es el hombre del que te enamoraste: no hay modo posible, no existe fuerza sobre la faz de la Tierra capaz de disuadirlo de anteponer tus necesidades a las suyas, ni siquiera en vos reside esa fuerza, y probablemente jamás exista alma caminando en el Universo que tenga la capacidad de impedir que lo guíe su impulso de cuidarte _literalmente_ todo el tiempo.

Así de perfecto es el hombre del que te enamoraste, y no hay fuerza sobre la faz de la Tierra capaz de impedir que tu amor por él crezca más y más con cada día, con cada cosa que hace, con cada cosa que dice, con cada segundo que se escurre entre las manecillas del reloj.

Tan concentrada estabas, tan sumergida en esa mezcla de migraña voraz, pensamientos, reproches y reflexiones, que no escuchaste sus pasos desandando el camino previamente andado, sus pies moviéndose sobre la mullida alfombra en el regreso desde la cocina al cuarto. Por eso te sobresaltaste al sentir una de sus manos otra vez sobre tu frente. Tus ojos se abrieron apenas – más por acto reflejo que por otra cosa – y lo viste de pie junto a la cama, agarrando una humeante taza de té por el asa y con una tableta de ibuprofeno haciendo equilibrio entre dos de sus largos dedos.

"Perdón, ¿te asusté?" se disculpó, al tiempo que se sentaba con cuidado junto a vos. El colchón se hundió bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

Tus párpados volvieron a caer automáticamente, ya sin poder aguantar un segundo más abiertos.

"Está bien" susurraste débilmente "Deberías volver a acostarte, Tony; mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano, no podés ir al trabajo sin descansar" dijiste, tratando de persuadirlo aún cuando sabías que no iba a hacerte caso.

Y no te hizo caso, por supuesto. No hubiera sido propio de él, no hubiera sido propio de su carácter hacerte caso, volver a meterse bajo las sábanas y entregarse contento y despreocupado a los brazos de Morfeo, dejándote a vos con la cabeza como si enanitos verdes estuvieran dentro de ella martillando cada neurona, cada terminación nerviosa, cada recoveco de tu cerebro, cada fibra. El murmullo que formaron tus palabras cayó en oídos sordos.

Te ayudó a incorporarte hasta que quedaste medio sentada, sostenida por un pilón de almohadas que él armó detrás de vos para que pudieras mantenerte medio erguida, medio acostada; también con su ayuda bebiste algo de té, y luego masticaste el ibuprofeno hasta que el pequeño comprimido anaranjado se convirtió en polvo y pudiste tragarlo junto con el líquido caliente, que al bajar abrasó tu garganta y te provocó una sensación de confort muy grande que alivió un poco las náuseas que sentías.

"Gracias" murmuraste.

"Tomá un poco más de té" te pidió, acercando de nuevo la taza a tus labios con delicadeza "Va a ayudar a que se te pasen las náuseas"

"¿Cómo sabés que tengo náuseas?" preguntaste en un débil susurro, luego de haber bebido algunos sorbos más.

"Siempre que te duele muchísimo la cabeza tenés náuseas" dijo, dejando en claro una vez más lo mucho que te conoce, la profundidad con la que te conoce, la profundidad con la que sabe absolutamente todo de vos, desde lo más simple hasta lo más complejo, desde lo más sencillo hasta lo más complicado, desde lo más irrelevante hasta aquello que encierra infinita relevancia.

"Me encanta que sepas todo de mí" murmuraste con la voz impregnada de ternura, reprimiendo un bostezo somnoliento, y dejando que tus nervios se relajaran bajo el tacto de sus manos, que estaban acariciando tu espalda con la misma suavidad y dulzura con la que siempre te toca.

"Y a mi me encanta saber todo de vos" fue su respuesta, también dicha en voz muy bajita, también dicha con una ternura prácticamente palpable que te recorrió por dentro de arriba a abajo despertando sensaciones placenteras que como mariposas se movieron por todo tu interior haciéndote cosquillas con sus alitas, opacando un poco los terribles efectos de tu migraña, que al parecer no tenía intenciones de ceder inmediatamente al ibuprofeno.

Con su ayuda bebiste el resto de la taza de té de a pequeños sorbos, y después – totalmente dócil bajo su poder – volviste a recostarte, boca abajo, con la cara enterrada en la almohada. Sus manos acariciaban tu espalda, sus dedos ejercían presión sobre tu nuca para relajar los músculos duros como el acero y aliviar las tensiones que – considerando tu trabajo – uno podría suponer eran producto de las horas pasadas frente a la computadora.

Sin embargo, esa hubiera sido una deducción errónea. Sabías bien que aquella migraña no había sido desencadenada por las horas que pasás sentada frente a la computadora, trabajando, procesando información, armando bases de datos, buscando mapas, enviando códigos, descifrando archivos encriptados, ayudando a salvar vidas inocentes. Sabías bien que aquél ataque de migraña que te había dado súbitamente en medio de la noche, despertándote, provocando también náuseas y mareos, encontraba sus causas en motivos que distaban de relacionarse con músculos y cervical contracturados.

Además de las náuseas, el dolor de cabeza y la sensación de que la habitación daba vueltas a tu alrededor como si te hubieran subido a una calesita fuera de control que no para de girar y girar a velocidades dañinas para la anatomía humana, habías empezado a sentir punzadas en el abdomen, punzadas muy parecidas a las que tenés cada vez que se acerca la fecha de tu ciclo mensual.

En circunstancias normales sería extraño que tu cuerpo te castigara con dos períodos seguidos, uno en Noviembre y otro en Diciembre, porque tu organismo es bastante irregular. Sin embargo, desde hace unos días tu organismo ya no está siguiendo su curso natural.

El día después de Acción de Gracias – casi dos semanas atrás –, totalmente decidida y segurísima respecto al paso que habías elegido dar, encontraste en tu agenda un pequeño blanco en mitad de un día menos ajetreado de lo usual, llamaste a la clínica y pediste el turno más próximo que pudieran darte.

A Tony le dijiste que ibas a ir a almorzar con tu hermano, lo cual no era enteramente mentira, porque te citaste con Danny en una cafetería cercana al sitio al que debías ir luego a propósito, para aprovechar aquél huequito libre que habías logrado meter entre tus horas de trabajo y hacer ambas cosas. A tu hermano obviamente no le dijiste a dónde irías tampoco, no sólo porque es un tema totalmente privado que te concierne sólo a vos, sino porque hubiera implicado también hablarle de que estás hace tres meses en una relación _muy_ comprometida, y en este momento de su vida tu hermano está demasiado centrado en sus problemas, demasiado absorto, demasiado ensimismado, como para entender y aceptar que estás enamorada de un hombre diez años mayor, y que ese hombre es tu jefe. Sabés que más pronto que tarde vas a tener que contarle sobre Tony, pero por el momento preferís ahorrarte el drama, la angustia y el estrés que implicaría tener que soportar a Danny con sus prejuicios y cuestionamientos (sabés, por experiencia, que Danny además de paranoico también es prejuicioso, y tiende a cuestionar absolutamente todo, desde lo más grande hasta lo más pequeño, porque _le encanta_ llevarle la contra a todo el mundo).

Después de conversar un rato con Danny (principalmente sobre tus sobrinos, a quienes llevás meses sin ver por capricho de tu ex cuñada) fuiste, con una mezcla de nervios y cosquillas en la panza que no podías explicar, al consultorio de tu ginecóloga para pedirle que te aconsejara sobre métodos anticonceptivos, y esa misma tarde comenzaste a tomar las pastillas.

La decisión de dejar de esperar de una buena vez por todas había tomado una fuerza impresionante, y cualquier otro argumento que pudiera aparecer pasaba a ser automáticamente inválido al encontrarse con tu convicción y decisión de entregarle tu alma, tu corazón y _tu cuerpo_, de permitir que te dominara el deseo de estar completamente unida a él, tanto como humanamente posible. Durante muchísimos años habías esperado al hombre indicado, a tu príncipe azul, al amor de tu vida, al único al que le entregarías cada pedacito de tu alma, mente, corazón y cuerpo, y ahora tu sueño se hizo realidad y todas las noches dormís en sus brazos. ¿Por qué seguir aguardando? ¿Por qué seguir aguantando? ¿Por qué reprimir el deseo? ¿Por qué privarte de amarlo? Esas preguntabas habían estado dando vueltas en tu cabeza por un largo tiempo, y habías acabado hallando la respuesta: las barreras estabas levantándolas vos, y sólo vos podías hacerlas desaparecer. Tus deseos, vos estás reprimiéndolos, y a ellos no podría dársele rienda suelta a menos que vos así lo decidieras.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba parte en el juego a tu costado pensante, aquel que obsesionado está con el orden y el control, aquél que quiere que todo (incluso tu cuerpo) marche como un reloj suizo, aquel costado que quiere tener dominio de cada pequeña cosa, de cada pequeño detalle. Sabés que es necesario caminar siempre sobre suelo firme, y que los 'accidentes' pasan, incluso a las mujeres más precavidas, incluso a las parejas más cuidadosas. Un hijo suyo sería una bendición y lo amarías con cada pedacito de tu ser, con la misma intensidad con que lo amás a él, pero en este punto de sus vidas un embarazo no sería realmente conveniente: los dos tienen posibilidades de avanzar en sus carreras y quizá llegar a trabajar para la CIA en Langley, o para el servicio secreto, en cuatro o cinco años; muchas oportunidades laborales podrían abrírseles a ambos. Pero tampoco se trata pura y exclusivamente de temas relacionados con tu trabajo, también tiene que ver con lo personal; no querés saltear procesos y etapas, no querés perder la posibilidad de vivir cada momento, disfrutar las cosas a su debido tiempo (tu casamiento, la luna de miel, viajes, noches enteras despiertos mirando las estrellas, conversaciones íntimas hasta las tres de la madrugada, ahorrar para comprar una casa y decorarla juntos), encontrar cierta estabilidad (no sólo económica) antes de que otra personita arribe para iluminar tu mundo y el de él.

Cuando llegue el punto en que tus emociones te desborden, tu cabeza se apague totalmente, tu raciocinio se extinga y quedes a merced del éxtasis, cuando llegue el punto en que tu alma y su alma vuelvan a encontrarse y se conviertan en una sola, cuando los segundos se detengan suspendidos en el tiempo y queden congelados los relojes, y el Universo entero se reduzca a tu ser y su ser fundidos en uno solo, querés estar preparada, segura de haber tomado todas las precauciones posibles.

Pueden acusarte de ser controladora en exceso (lo sos), pueden acusarte de obsesiva (lo sos), pueden acusarte de analizar todo doscientas cincuenta mil veces (lo hacés), pueden acusarte de procesar todo como si tu cerebro fuera una máquina con mil engranajes (también lo hacés), pero es la forma en que estás acostumbrada a manejar las cosas.

Tu mamá te abandonó cuando todavía eras muy chiquitita, por lo cual nunca hablaste con ella sobre estos temas, y tu abuela no era precisamente accesible y comprensiva en lo referido al sexo; tu mayor fuente de instrucción en la adolescencia fueron los libros, pero ahora que sos una mujer la teoría no alcanza. Por eso hablaste con la doctora durante un largo rato, le hiciste todas las preguntas que creíste convenientes (lo cual te costó bastante, porque sos demasiado tímida y vergonzosa), y escuchaste con atención todas sus explicaciones.

No te sorprendió despertarte en la madrugada con dolor abdominal, jaqueca, mareos y náuseas: la ginecóloga ya te había avisado que probablemente tus problemas de irregularidad se corregirían como parte de los efectos de las pastillas sobre tu organismo, y que comenzarías a tener tus períodos cada treinta o veintiocho días, como la mayoría de las mujeres 'normales'. Y es evidente que estaba en lo cierto, porque el dolor que sentías en el abdomen, la jaqueca, las náuseas, el mareo… todos esos síntomas son típicos tuyos cuando se acerca tu ciclo menstrual, y es común que te ataquen en medio de la noche, como si burlones quisieran decirte: '_no sólo vamos a combinarnos para hacer tu vida miserable durante los siguientes siete días, sino que también vamos a cortar por la mitad tus horas de descanso apareciendo de sorpresa a las cuatro de la mañana'_.

Regresando al asunto anterior: Tony no sabe que estás tomando las pastillas, y por el momento no tenés intención de que se entere de que comenzaste a usar métodos anticonceptivos en vistas de que vas a empezar a necesitarlos pronto (más pronto de lo que él piensa, tan pronto que con cada día que se escurre por entre los cuadraditos del calendario aumenta la cantidad de mariposas en tu panza – mezcla de emoción, deseo y también nervios – ante la perspectiva de lo que, según lo planeado por vos, va a suceder antes de que acabe el mes de Diciembre). Confiás en él más que en cualquier otra persona, le contás absolutamente todo, sabe prácticamente todo sobre vos (y lo que aún no sabe, lo va aprendiendo a diario, poco a poco, paso a paso, con cada nueva anécdota que compartís con él, o cada historia vieja desenterrada del arcón de los recuerdos que hay en tu memoria), pero en este caso preferiste guardar silencio al respecto por diversos motivos.

Además del deseo profundo, además de las ganas, además de esa necesidad desbordante de hundirse en vos hasta que los dos cuerpos se fundan y se convierten en uno solo, él tiene miedos, nervios, ansiedad, inseguridades, muchos más miedos, nervios e inseguridades que vos, una ansiedad que lo quema por dentro mucho más fuerte que ese ardor dulce que crepita en tu interior cada vez que imaginás cómo será la primera vez. Aunque se empecine en negarlo, él está mucho más nervioso que vos. Podría describirse casi como tierno el pánico que siente, ese miedo hondo y agudo a lastimarte, a hacerte daño, miedo que sabés carece totalmente de fundamentos, miedo que sabés está sólo en su cabeza, miedo que esperás poder disipar de a poco, miedo que lo lleva a tocarte y a acariciarte con una delicadeza extrema, porque teme que te rompas, que te hagas añicos, que te deshagas en sus manos como si tu anatomía entera fuese de azúcar.

Si le dijeras que comenzaste a tomar anticonceptivos y que ya planeaste en tu cabeza el día, hora y lugar en el que van a hacer el amor, esa ansiedad, esos nervios, esas inseguridades, ese pánico rotundo a hacerte daño, esa necesidad de protegerte todo el tiempo, esa locura indescriptible lo desbordarían. Y ese día querés sorprenderlo, querés que todo salga natural, que las cosas tomen su curso, que el tiempo fluya y se escape por entre sus manos, pero que el reloj quede detenido e inmóvil.

Si le dijeras que comenzaste a tomar pastillas y que tenés armada en tu cabeza una fantasía lista para ser llevada a la realidad, así como vos contás días, horas, minutos y segundos con una sonrisa dibujándose en tus labios y la panza llena de cosquillas, él contaría días, horas, minutos y segundos preguntándose si es lo correcto dar el siguiente paso, si de verdad estás lista o si estás apurándote, si es lo correcto permitir que rompas con la tradición que tu abuela te inculcó, si no significaría aprovecharse de tu vulnerabilidad permitir que le entregaras cada partecita tuya. Le colapsaría el cerebro en un intento de lograr que entendieras que no le importa esperar, que por vos está dispuesto a aguantar el tiempo que haga falta, que no quiere que te sientas presionada, que no es su intención la de apurarte, que no podría soportar la idea de que tal vez te apresuraste y cediste porque te creías obligada a complacerlo…

Lo conocés demasiado bien, lo conocés de memoria, y apostarías tu cabeza a que sería aquella su reacción si le confesaras lo que tenés proyectado para la víspera de Navidad. Y vos tendrías que explicarle de mil maneras y con mil palabras distintas que no te sentís obligada, presionada, apresurada ni nada que se le asemeje, que estás segura, que estás convencida, que te morís de ganas, que no querés seguir esperando ahora que encontraste al hombre de tu vida, que no hay nada que ansíes tanto como hablarle sin usar ese idioma que forman vocales y consonantes, creándose susurros al rozarse piel con piel que expresan mucho más de lo que el lenguaje hablado llegará a expresar alguna vez.

No querés que haya explicaciones. No querés que haya cuestionamientos. No querés que aparezcan las dudas, las preguntas. No querés que él te convenza de seguir esperando. Porque estás lista. Porque estás segura. Porque estás decidida. Porque tu cuerpo frágil e inocente, ese cuerpo de muñequita de porcelana, no va a romperse en sus brazos; es en sus brazos el sitio en el que te sentís segura, contenida, protegida. No querés que él se angustie con planteos acerca de si es lo correcto o no permitir que lo lleves a perder el control, no querés que se angustie pensando que algo en él está conduciendo a que te sientas presionada.

En esos motivos reflexionabas mientras él acariciaba tu espalda y trataba de aliviar con sus masajes las zonas tensas y adoloridas: pensabas en las razones que te llevaron a decidir mantener al margen, por el momento, que empezaste a usar métodos preventivos para que tu organismo se acostumbre a ellos, y no correr riesgos cuando dentro de unos días (_días, faltan apenas días para que tu alma y su alma vuelvan a ser una sola_) compartan el grado de intimidad más dulce que dos personas pueden compartir.

En eso pensabas, mientras él susurraba en tu oído palabras de confort, mientras sus murmullos se mezclaban con el de las yemas de sus dedos al rozar tu piel o al enredarse en tus bucles: pensabas, en medio de las punzadas de dolor que te acribillaban sin piedad, en lo lindo que sería convencerlo a besos de pasar la Noche Buena totalmente perdidos uno dentro del otro, sin noción del tiempo, sin que nada en el Universo tenga importancia o sentido, nada que no sea la conexión que existe entre los dos.

Se te llenaba la panza de mariposas de sólo imaginarlo, mariposas que viajaban por todo tu cuerpo haciéndote cosquillas con sus alitas diminutas, invadiéndote con una calidez que aliviaba el dolor que sentías. Sumada esa sensación cálida a las caricias que sus manos dibujaban en tu cuello y en tu espalda, el malestar físico – aunque intenso – no eran tan terrible, incluso si cada parte de tu anatomía parecía haber sido molida o pasada por arriba por una aplanadora, incluso si apenas podías respirar sin sentir como una cuchillada molestias en el abdomen, incluso si no podías abrir los ojos debido a la fuerte jaqueca. La perspectiva de hacer el amor con él dentro de _apenas días_ y el poder terapéutico de sus manos eran suficientes para menguar cualquier cosa, incluidos los síntomas de tu síndrome premenstrual.

Y así, con sus caricias como la cura perfecta, con sus caricias como el remedio ideal, y tus pensamientos-sueños (porque estabas algo adormecida y a veces tu mente cruzaba al plano del inconsciente para luego regresar de golpe a la realidad, bailando por el borden entre ambos, en puntitas de pie) se combinaron creando el antídoto perfecto para que de a poco empezaras a mejorar.

Transcurrido un largo rato, cuando pudiste reunir fuerzas suficientes para despegar tus párpados y levantar la cabeza apenas, captaste un borrón rojo proveniente de la mesita de noche, donde descansaba el reloj despertador, y viste que eran casi las cinco menos veinte de la mañana, lo que significaba que faltaba poco menos de una hora y media para que tuvieran que empezar a prepararse para ir a trabajar.

"Tony, deberías dormir un poco" intentaste persuadirlo para que al menos aprovechara esos escasos noventa minutos para reponer algo de energía "Ya me siento mejor" dijiste con honestidad. El dolor no se había ido, pero era mucho más leve, no estabas mareada, las náuseas habían desaparecido finalmente, y si bien de tanto en tanto alguna punzada demasiado fuerte te atacaba, ya la migraña no estaba devorándote sin piedad alguna "Vayamos a dormir. No puedo dormir si no me abrazás" volviste a insistir, casi rogando, con la esperanza de que su propia debilidad por vos terminara siendo un arma de doble filo y lo llevara a complacerte, tironeando un poco de la manga de su camiseta sin obtener demasiados resultados.

No te hizo caso, por supuesto, y prefirió quedarse el resto de la madrugada despierto, sentado a tu lado, por si te agarraban náuseas otra vez y necesitabas otra taza de té para aliviar las arcadas, o te despertabas de nuevo con dolor de cabeza y precisabas tomar otro analgésico. Ni siquiera lograste agarrarlo desprevenido cuando trataste de convencerlo de que volviera a acostarse diciéndole que necesitabas un abrazo.

Te quedaste dormida contra tu voluntad cuando tu sistema perdió toda capacidad de reacción, implorando cada nervio y músculos en tu cuerpo por algo de descanso; por mucho que trataste de mantenerte despierta y seguir insistiendo de tanto en tanto para que él volviera a acostarse y también descasara, caíste presa en los mares de Morfeo sin siquiera darte cuenta de que la negrura estaba empezando a envolverte, a abrazarte, a tomarte entre sus brazos hasta convertir su respiración y los latidos de su corazón en un sonido distante y lejano, hasta que sus manos acariciando tu espalda se convirtieron en un recuerdo con el que soñar.

Te despertaste a las cinco con cuarenta y seis minutos, luego de que el radio reloj sonara durante breves diez segundos antes de que él lo apagara rápidamente.

"¿Te sentís mejor?" preguntó en voz baja luego de ayudarte para que te incorporaras, mientras vos te restregabas los ojos para quitar las lagañas que allí se habían formado.

"Te quedaste despierto toda la noche" largaste a modo de respuesta en cuanto tu cerebro logró recuperar las capacidades de conectar algunos claves y formar una oración más o menos coherente.

No era una pregunta: era una afirmación. Ahí estaba él, con la mirada reflejando claramente cuán exhausta su anatomía estaba; ahí estaba él, con la mirada reflejando cuánto necesitaba darse una ducha de agua fría para despejarse porque la falta de descanso apropiado estaba golpeando cada uno de sus átomos con violencia, vengándose su cuerpo por haberlo hecho trabajar dieciocho largas y terribles horas el lunes, para luego darle tan sólo unas pocas horas de sueño de calidad y pretender que funcionara correctamente el miércoles. Ahí estaba él, contemplándote con la misma ternura con la que siempre te contempla, con una mezcla de preocupación en sus facciones que denotaba lo mucho que necesita asegurarse todo el tiempo de que estás bien, de que nada te duele – sea dolor físico el que te aqueja o dolor emocional -, siempre queriendo asegurarse de hacer hasta lo imposible para sanar cada herida, cada marquita, cada rasguño en tu alma, en tu corazón. Ahí estaba él, después de haberse quedado despierto prestando atención a cada pequeña cosita en caso de que te sintieras mal otra vez.

"Sí" contestó con una sonrisa cargada de dulzura "No me retes" te pidió luego, y así como nació una sonrisa en tus labios, la sonrisa en los suyos se acentuó un poquitito más.

"Sos un tonto" trataste de reprenderlo, pero estabas tan enternecida ante el hecho de que se hubiera quedado despierto mimándote cuando podría simplemente haber seguido durmiendo como para que tus palabras sonaran teñidas de enojo; en realidad, más bien sonaban como si estuvieran remojadas en almíbar "Ahora vas a estar todo el día cansando" dijiste, logrando a duras penas reprimir un bostezo.

"Sos bonita hasta cuando bostezás" fue todo lo que obtuviste por respuesta, y antes de que pudieras volver a intentar reprenderlo convincentemente por no haber descansado bien, sus labios estaban sellando los tuyos para que desistieras de protestar.

"Y vos sos un tonto" dijiste en un murmullo, acunando su cabeza con tus manos y acariciando su cuello con las yemas de tus dedos hasta sentir su piel erizarse, tomándote un segundo antes de seguir hablando para disfrutar del placer que te derrite por dentro cada vez que con un roce conseguís tenerlo a tu merced "porque hoy vas a tener que pasar el día entero atiborrándote de café para no caer dormido en medio de alguna reunión con Chappelle" los dos rieron suavemente "Qué tonto que sos" repetiste, medio adormecida, frotando la punta de tu nariz contra la punta de su nariz "No era necesario que te quedaras despierto toda la noche" volviste a decirle.

"Sí era necesario" te contradijo "¿Te acordás lo que te prometí?: siempre voy a cuidarte. Siempre, siempre, siempre. Y yo nunca rompo mis promesas. No importa si son las tres de la madrugada, o las cinco de la tarde: voy a cuidarte hasta que los dos seamos viejitos, en todo momento, en toda circunstancia" estabas mordiéndote el labio para evitar la sonrisa gigantesca que quería dibujarse en tu rostro, cruzándolo de oreja a oreja "No hay nada que puedas hacer para impedir que cumpla mi misión"

"¿Y cuál es tu misión?" inquiriste.

"Ya sabés cuál es mi misión" dijo tímidamente, esquivando tu mirada; te provocó cierta satisfacción, verlo a él sonrojándose terriblemente, para variar, porque sos siempre vos la que termina con las mejillas rojas como frutillas, terriblemente ruborizada.

"Quiero escucharte decirlo, Almeida" insististe "Y quiero que me lo digas mirándome a los ojos" agregaste luego.

Respiró hondo, dejó que sus ojos se hundieran en tus ojos, dejaste que tus ojos se perdieran hondamente en los suyos hasta alcanzar las ventanas de su alma, y luego lo oíste suspirar:

"Mi misión es hacerte inmensamente feliz"

Una milésima de segundo fue lo que tardaste en capturar sus labios entre los tuyos. Dos milésimas de segundo fue lo que él tardó en intensificar el beso. Y medio minuto después estabas completamente perdida explorando cada recoveco de su boca, y él haciendo lo mismo. Es en momentos como esos que no te alcanza sólo con besarlo hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda respirar, no te alcanza con sentir su corazón latiendo junto al suyo, es en momentos como esos que morís de ganas de sentir el calor de su cuerpo fundiéndose dentro del tuyo.

_Falta poquitito_ pensaste, recordando tus planes para Noche Buena y el frasco de pastillas anticonceptivas que descansa en el fondo de tu bolso. _Dentro de muy poquititos días vamos a ser uno parte del otro para siempre_.

"Sigo pensando que sos un tonto" susurraste entre besos, jadeando porque te faltaba el aire, casi olvidando por completo las punzadas que de nuevo atacaban tu abdomen, recordándote que te quedaban otros seis o siete días de dolor, náuseas y jaquecas; pero no le diste importancia, porque con sus labios sobre tus labios y sus manos acariciándote cualquier malestar físico es mitigado: su boca y su piel son la cura perfecta para absolutamente cualquier cosa "Pero sos el tonto más dulce del mundo"

Y su respuesta fue dicha también en un susurro mientras luchaba por respirar:

"Es imposible no ser dulce con vos"

* * *

Lo mejor de ese Miércoles (lo único bueno de ese Miércoles, a decir verdad) fueron los diez minutos que pasaste besándolo, porque cuando te levantaste de la cama definitivamente fue con el pie izquierdo, y de ahí en adelante las cosas fueron de mal en peor, hasta que llegado un determinado punto tocaste fondo de una manera terrible… Pero mejor es no adelantarse.

Mientras desayunaban sin querer te volcaste la taza de café sobre tus ropas, y tuviste que regresar a tu habitación para cambiarte; cuando volviste a la cocina, con una blusa y falda recién sacadas de tu ropero, quisiste ayudar a Tony a limpiar el charco de líquido oscuro que se había formado en la mesa, y accidentalmente, producto de un movimiento torpe, se te cayó la taza de cerámica y se hizo añicos contra el suelo.

Los dos se agacharon al mismo tiempo para recoger los pedazos rotos, y como evidentemente ese Miércoles estaba destinado a salir mal en cada pequeño aspecto posible, al hacerlo se chocaron sin querer las cabezas, al mejor estilo 'Los tres chiflados'.

"Perdón. ¿Te dolió?" preguntó él, frotando tu frente con sus nudillos, con movimientos delicados, masajeando un poco el área en la que acababan de golpearse.

"Un poquitito" dijiste, tratando de restarle importancia.

"Michelle, te tiemblan las manos" Tony señaló, preocupado, tratando de apartar tus manos del montón de astillas y pedazos de cerámica para que no los agarraras y te cortaras.

Era verdad, las manos te temblaban incontrolablemente, el cuerpo entero te temblaba incontrolablemente. Tenías frío a pesar de que era un día cálido, estabas destemplada, estabas cansada, estabas adolorida, y el efecto dulce y tranquilizador de sus besos y sus mimos parecía haberse evaporado, porque todo lo que podías sentir era angustia y tristeza inexplicables (_malditas hormonas_), ganas de acurrucarte en la cama y no moverte de ahí por días (_malditas hormonas_), ganas de gritar sin motivo aparente (_malditas hormonas_), ganas de llorar sin nada que lo amerite (otra vez: _malditas hormonas_). Tus manos temblaban, era cierto, y él, que siempre nota todo, que es tan atento, que está pendiente de vos, que te mira con ojos especiales para saber exactamente cuándo estás mal, se da cuenta enseguida de eso, y su primer instinto fue el de alejarte de los pedazos de la taza rota para impedir que te cortes.

"Michelle, yo lo limpio" te dijo, y acto seguido fue a buscar una escoba y una pala.

Vos, sin embargo, te quedaste en cuclillas junto a los trozos de cerámica blanca, mirándolos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, observando atentamente los restos de lo que dos minutos antes era una perfecta taza para desayuno.

_Gracias a Dios era una de mis_ _tazas_, pensabas. _Una taza blanca, normal, común y corriente, sin el logo de ningún equipo de baseball, sin una historia detrás de ella que involucre al abuelo de nadie o a una pasión como lo es el deporte_. _Menos mal que hoy no tomé café en su taza de los Cubs_.

Respiraste varias veces, sin dejar de fijarte en la taza, o en lo que quedaba de ella. Es normal que en tus 'días especiales' (léase: los días durante los cuales pagás con tu sangre, literalmente, parte del castigo que a la humanidad le toca cumplir porque un día a Eva se le ocurrió desobedecer a Dios y comer la maldita manzana) repares en ese tipo de cosas que para otros son insignificantes, cosas como una taza rota, que cualquiera simplemente recogería del suelo y tiraría a la basura sin perder ni un segundo más dándole vueltas al asunto. Sin embargo, vos no podías evitar analizar casi obsesivamente lo que había ocurrido (el movimiento torpe, la taza cayendo al suelo, haciéndose añicos contra las impecables baldosas del piso, los trozos de cerámica desparramados en el lugar del impacto). No podés dejar de hacer conjeturas respecto a qué hubiera pasado de haber sido esa _su _taza, su adorada taza de Chicago Cubs, la taza que le regaló su abuelo, la taza que para él es algo así como la materialización del culto fanático que representa ese equipo de baseball.

"Princesa, ¿qué pasa?"

Saliste de tu ensimismamiento al escuchar su voz cargada de desconcierto, y al levantar la vista del suelo encontraste sus ojos oscuros observándote preocupados. Él se había agachado otra vez, pala en mano, para limpiar, pero los pedazos rotos seguían en el exacto punto en el que lo estaban desde que la taza se te había caído por accidente, porque él estaba demasiado ocupado esperando a que contestaras a su pregunta.

"¿Qué pasa, Chelle?" repitió, al no obtener una respuesta enseguida.

Reaccionaste, como si a tu cerebro le hubieran lanzado una descarga eléctrica, y le dijiste, tratando de que tu voz se impregnara más del alivio que sentías que de la angustia inexplicable (cortesía de las hormonas, claro, porque cuando estás en 'esos días especiales' tus hormonas se revolucionan, se salen de control, y eso hace que vayas como en una montaña rusa atravesando picos de extrema euforia o – por el contrario, como en este caso – angustiándote hondamente por cosas absurdas como una taza rota) que estaba provocándote la idea de que podría haber sido esa _su taza_ hecha añicos en el piso de la cocina de tu departamento.

"Estaba pensando que tuvimos suerte: si hubiera estado bebiendo de tu taza de los Cubs…"

Haciendo uso de su habilidad para leer tu mente como si se tratara de un libro abierto, te interrumpió, tomando una de tus manos entre las suyas:

"Chelle, ¿creés que si en lugar de esta taza hubieras roto _mi_ taza me habría enojado con _vos_?" asentiste con la cabeza tímidamente, rehusando mirarlo a los ojos, porque tu súbita y estúpida vulnerabilidad te daba vergüenza, porque no querías que te considerara una tonta por amargarte la mañana de ese modo en relación a un puñado de pedazos de porcelana rota.

"¿No te alivia que se haya roto una taza común y corriente y no _tu_ taza?" confrontaste su pregunta con otra pregunta. Tu tono de voz, tan bajo y tan frágil, no era más que un murmullo llenando el aire de la cocina, un murmullo que sus oídos pueden captar porque su cuerpo y tu cuerpo están conectados y se entienden perfectamente él uno al otro, pudiendo comunicarse aún en esos momentos en los que prácticamente tus labios no hacen más que moverse y el sonido que se cuela por entre ellos no es más que un finísimo hilo que ningún otro ser humano podría comprender.

"Bueno, sí" confesó "… Pero si hubieras roto mi taza, habría sido un accidente, y no hay accidente que amerite estar enojado con vos"

Besó tu frente antes de incorporarse, con los pedazos rotos de la taza que minutos atrás había quedado reducida a añicos debido a tu torpeza envueltos en una servilleta de tela. La caricia de sus labios sobre tu piel debería haber sido suficiente para arrancarte una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero cuando lo que sentiste abrumándote por dentro casi salvajemente fue una necesidad incontenible de abrazarlo y de no moverte de la cocina por el resto del día, de quedarte con él escondiéndote del mundo, aislada de todo, haciendo de cuenta que existen en el Universo sólo ustedes dos y que el resto puede desdibujarse con absoluta facilidad cada vez que te fundís contra él y buscás refugio en el que considerás el lugar más seguro del planeta, deberías haber sabido interpretar eso como algo más que un simple 'ataque de mimos', deberías haber sabido interpretar eso como una señal de que el día que tenías por delante iba a ser uno que, al final, te haría desear haberte quedado en tu departamento, encerrada, alejada de todo lo que puede hacerte mal, con él.

Sin embargo, no lo hiciste. Te levantaste, aun temblando un poquitito, y te acercaste a Tony, que se hallaba de pie frente al fregadero, terminando de lavar un par de cosas del desayuno, y envolviste su cuerpo con tus brazos, buscando algo de paz y confort, aun sabiendo que no tendrías mucho tiempo para hundirte en esa sensación de bienestar porque tendrían que irse pronto rumbo al trabajo.

"Me angustian cosas tontas como haber roto una taza porque estoy 'en mis días'" explicaste, sonrojándote tanto que mentalmente agradeciste que tu rostro estuviera fuera del alcance de sus ojos "Me pongo muy sensible y todo me afecta de manera especial, _más de lo normal_"

"No te preocupes, Michelle" se dio vuelta sin que tus brazos lo soltaran, para que los dos quedaran frente a frente, y así poder acunar tu rostro entre sus manos y permitir que tus ojos y los suyos se encontraran "El mejor remedio para la angustia son los mimos, y cuando se trata de vos los mimos me sobran"

Volvió a besar tu frente, pero la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que esperabas apareciera en tus labios nunca llegó, y nuevamente lo que sentiste fueron ganas de abrazarlo muy, muy fuerte, de quedarte escondida en sus brazos, con la cara enterrada en el cálido hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, con su corazón latiendo junto a tu corazón, lejos de todo, lejos de todos, anidada en su pecho, sin que el mundo exterior pueda tocarte y herirte.

Esa sensación, deberías haberla considerado un presagio, un presentimiento, un aviso de tu instinto, de que aquél día iba a estar plagado de algo más que movimientos torpes, tazas rotas, angustia inexplicable debido a tus bulliciosas hormonas, dolores de panza, jaquecas y ganas de vomitar. Esa sensación, esa necesidad de no salir del departamento, de quedarte escondida en sus brazos, deberías haberla considerado algo más que uno de los muchos síntomas que tu cuerpo atraviesa cuando estás en tu período, deberías haber entendido que era un presentimiento que indicaba que ese Miércoles tus problemas iban a ser mucho más graves que un dolor de ovarios.

Sin embargo, no fue así.

Cuando salieron rumbo a la CTU diez minutos más tarde, ni te imaginabas que desde ese instante en adelante todo iría de mal en peor.

* * *

La taza rota, el café hirviendo que te volcaste en las ropas a la mañana, eso no fue nada comparado al caos que encontraste cuando llegaste a la Unidad ese Miércoles por la mañana, caos suficiente para volver loco a cualquiera, caos suficiente para desquiciar a cualquiera, caos producto de los malos manejos y problemas de comunicación del turno de repuesto que se ocupó de la CTU mientras que todos los agentes que habían estado más de quince horas en servicio el lunes debido a la amenaza de bomba en la UCLA descansaban y trataban de volver a balancear sus organismos antes de regresar al campo de batalla del que forman parte activa cotidianamente. Si hay algo que te molesta a sobremanera es que manden para cubrir puestos a gente de División que está tan ahogada en sus métodos burocráticos que no tienen la menor idea de cómo manejar una Unidad cuyo accionar no se basa en papeles, informes y fichas. Quizá era el hecho de que estabas más sensible e irritable que de costumbre, pero encontrar el desastre que hizo el turno que se quedó el martes en la CTU te puso histérica, algo que odiás, porque no te gusta salirte de control, no te gusta sentir que el tren se descarrilla y va a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia una pared de ladrillos contra la cual podría estrellarse si no te calmás y volvés a tomar firmemente el volante en tus manos (sí, además de sensible e irritable, también estabas un poco metafórica, aunque tus metáforas estaban cargadas de bronca y necesidad de agarrar del cuello a los idiotas que habían desestabilizado tu ordenado sistema debido a su incompetencia supina).

Para resumir: pasaste todo el miércoles lidiando con tu dolor de abdomen, tus sienes estallando porque 'los duendecitos malvados de la jaqueca' seguían martillando desde adentro, el cuerpo molido y el cansancio acumulándose, pesando sobre cada nervio de tu anatomía, yendo de un lado a otro de la Unidad, de una punta a la otra, contestando llamadas telefónicas, arreglando errores cometidos por otros, instalando y desinstalando programas, respondiendo preguntas, dando órdenes, actualizando sistemas. Quizá el caos no era tan inmenso como tu mente estresada lo hacía parecer, pero lo cierto es que llegado un punto faltaba poco para que te saliera humo de la cabeza, y estabas tan crispada que hasta Chloe evitaba cargarte demasiado con quejas, cuestionamientos o críticas hacia otros.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde estabas mascando las cosas que te hubiera gustado poder decirles a los idiotas de División que actualizaron mal las redes de Europa y Asia cuando Tony bajó de su oficina luego de haber pasado horas al teléfono, en videoconferencias, o coordinando cosas con Jack y la gente de su equipo. Llevaban horas sin verse, hablarse o mirarse porque los dos habían estado demasiado ocupados, demasiado inmersos cumpliendo sus funciones en la CTU como para poder tomarse dos minutos para aliviar tensiones, relajarse, y robarle al reloj unos cuantos segundos durante los cuales simplemente hundirse uno en la mirada del otro y comunicarse sin emitir sonido alguno todo lo que necesitan saber, todo lo que necesitan para soportar el tiempo que les queda por pasar ahí dentro hasta que llegué el momento de irse a casa.

Se acercó a tu escritorio con aspecto sombrío, una carpeta de papel madera gruesísima llena de hojas A4 prolijamente acomodadas y una sombra opaca nublándole los ojos, la cual evidentemente significaba problemas o malas noticias. Definitivamente no había abandonado su despacho para ir a verte con la excusa de darte algunos informes o hacerte una pregunta, para simplemente quedarse de pie al lado de tu estación, conversando en voz baja y calmándote con su presencia y con la silenciosa promesa de llenarte de besos y abrazos luego. Tu instinto, esa parte profesional que es como una fiera y que te domina cuando te hallás entre las paredes de la Unidad, desempeñándote en tu cargo de segunda en comando, presintió que era algo no muy placentero lo que _tu jefe_ (porque cuando todos esos agentes, analistas, técnicos e ingenieros los rodean él no es más que tu jefe) debía informarte, y eso causó que tu espalda se arqueara instintivamente y tus músculos se tensaran aún más de lo que ya lo estaban antes, lo cual seguramente luego desembocaría en una jaqueca el triple de terrible que la que en ese momento te torturaba sin dar señales de querer retirarse para otorgarle a tu cuerpo un descanso.

"Michelle" comenzó, y su tono de voz confirmó tus sospechas de que algo andaba mal "Molly y Ronald acaban de darme el informe que les pediste que hicieran detallando todos los errores cometidos ayer por la gente de División que vino a ayudar a cubrir los puestos de los que nos tomamos veinticuatro horas después de haber trabajado todo el lunes"

Les habías pedido a Molly y a Ronald que hicieran ese informe en un arrebato de enojo; usualmente te hubieras limitado a solucionarlo todo (estás acostumbrada: cuando trabajas en División vivías solucionando los errores que cometían los demás), pero ese Miércoles estabas especialmente histérica, cansada, harta y angustiada, y de alguna manera tenías que canalizarlo, por lo cual no sólo ibas a encargarte de que los errores fueran corregidos, sino que se te había ocurrido que también podrías hacer que dos analistas se encargaran de especificar esos errores para luego hacerle llegar el informe a Chappelle, en un intento de convencerlo de que por mucho que sea necesario acortar presupuesto utilizando gente de División en lugar de contratar más personal para los turnos de emergencia o para casos especiales, eso genera más inconvenientes que beneficios. No se te había ocurrido consultar la idea con Tony, principalmente porque había sido algo espontáneo, pero también porque no querías interrumpirlo cuando estaba tapadísimo de trabajo. Ibas a contarle al respecto en cuanto pudieras, pero al parecer Molly y Ronald habían tratado de 'congraciarse con el jefe' entregándoselo a él directamente en lugar de hacer que pasara primero por tus manos.

"Lamento mucho haber pedido un informe de esa índole sin consultarlo con vos primero" te disculpaste de manera muy profesional.

"Está bien" con un gesto de la mano y una mirada dejó en claro que las disculpas no hacían falta "Me parece muy bien que lo hayas solicitado, porque quien sea que actualizó mal el INTEL sobre Europa y Asia merece ser despedido, y quien sea que haya asignado una tarea tan importante a un incompetente también" suspiró, y en ese suspiro pudiste sentir el cansancio producto de haber dormido mal por quedarse un par de horas despierto cuidándote, y no pudiste evitar sentir en el estómago una punzada de culpa "Llamé a Chappelle para hablarle al respecto, y le dije que le enviaría una copia del informe. El problema es que lo indignó tanto que dos empleados de División hayan cometido un error de semejante tamaño que decidió enviar a alguien a encargarse de resolver los inconvenientes que nosotros no hayamos resuelto aun, para evitar que sigamos perdiendo tiempo o recursos solucionándolos"

_Se acordó un poco tarde de enviar ayuda_ dijo una voz punzante y ponzoñosa en tu cabeza.

"No creo que sirva de mucho: nosotros tenemos ya casi todo bajo control" fue tu contestación, y aunque sonó profesional estabas segura de que él había sabido leer entre líneas, entendiendo el sarcasmo detrás de ella. Sin embargo, ni sonrió con dulzura ni brilló la complicidad en sus ojos oscuros: su semblante siguió sombrío y adusto, provocando que nuevamente se arqueara tu espalda involuntariamente, reaccionando al presentimiento de que algo andaba mal.

Lo siguiente que te dijo dejó en claro qué era aquello que causaba que sus facciones estuvieran contraídas en lo que podría haberse descripto como una mueca extraña, mezcla de enojo y desaprobación y – por qué no – también preocupación más o menos disimulada.

"La persona que Chappelle va a enviar es Carrie" anunció.

_Dios, justo hoy no_ fue la reacción inmediata que tuvo la voz en tu cabeza, una reacción tan inmediata como si le hubieran dado una potente descarga eléctrica. Era lo que te faltaba: Carrie la arpía dando vueltas por la CTU en el día en que vos estabas tan cansada que no había hueso, músculo o célula de tu cuerpo que no doliera terriblemente, una migraña poderosa abrasaba tu cerebro y estaba apretujándolo con intención de exprimirlo, estabas tapada de cosas de las que ocuparte urgentemente, y tus hormonas y estado de ánimo eran los engranajes de una inestable, poco confiable montaña rusa llena de curvas, subidas y bajadas peligrosas, inesperadas e imprevisibles.

Una partecita dentro de vos pugnaba por tomar control, una partecita que, de haber podido actuar, habría tenido un comportamiento bastante infantil, porque esa partecita hubiera dicho con voz enojada y rezongona algo así como "_No es justo, no es justo que venga Carrie_". Y luego hubiera seguido, casi implorando: _"¿Por qué no mandan a otro? ¿Por qué no puede venir otra persona? ¿Por qué me hacen esto a mi justo hoy que me siento mal en todos los sentidos posibles?"_.

Sin embargo, no sos una criaturita de cinco años, como tu sobrina, que cuando se encapricha con algo o se pelea con su hermano hace 'pucherito' y se queja, al borde de las lágrimas, diciendo que 'es injusto' (_Dios, cómo extraño a mi sobrinita_, fue el pensamiento que la comparación hizo surgir de la nada, de entre ese conglomerado de neuronas que se freían a la luz de la jaqueca que estaba matándote desde hacía horas y que distaba de querer ceder a los efectos de cualquier analgésico existente. Pero ese pensamiento no hubiera hecho más que traer otro ladrillo que agregar al alto muro construido de angustia producto de tu desequilibrio hormonal, por lo cual trataste de sacártelo de encima con rapidez, sin darle tiempo a permanecer en tu cerebro un segundo demás; después de todo, tenías un problema que atender urgentemente).

Respiraste hondo, tratando de mantener compostura, tratando de lucir profesional, tratando de evitar que tus razones personales para desear que Carrie estuviera en un iglú en el Polo Norte (o Sur, la verdad es que cualquiera de los dos polos te hubiera venido bien) no se mezclaran con tus razones físicas para desear estar acurrucada en tu cama abrazando a tu osito (al de carne y hueso, preferentemente, aunque a falta de ése con el de peluche te conformarías de todos modos) generando como resultado que explotaras. Respiraste hondo tratando de no salirte de tu papel de 'Michelle Dessler, ingeniera en sistemas, analista, segunda en comando de la Unidad Antiterrorista de la ciudad de Los Angeles'. Respiraste hondo, y te recordaste una vez más que amargándote y enojándote sólo le das a Carrie el gusto de saber que te afectan su presencia y las cosas hirientes que generalmente dice.

"Hoy no es mi día, al parecer" te limitaste a comentar, revoleando los ojos, al tiempo que cerrabas una de las carpetas cuyo contenido habías estado analizando para la confección de un informe "Hoy no es mi día" repetiste entre dientes, y hubieras jurado por un segundo que Tony había estado a punto de cometer el error de ceder a su necesidad de poner una de sus manos en tu hombro para reconfortarte, o enredar uno de sus dedos en tus bucles, o acariciar el puente de tu nariz para hacerte sonreír.

Sin embargo se contuvo, y manteniendo una distancia prudente dijo:

"Quería avisarte para que no te agarrara desprevenida"

Trataste de regalarle una sonrisa cortés, pero ni siquiera eso te salió. Te dolía la panza, te dolía la cabeza, estabas cansada, estabas frustrada, estabas angustiada, estabas tapadísima de trabajo, estabas histérica, te sentías como si te hubieran subido a una montaña rusa de emociones raras, te dolían los músculos de la espalda, tenías los ojos irritados de tanto mirar pantallas de ordenadores para chequear mapas, planos y estadísticas… y ahora te 'llovía' de repente la inminente llegada de Carrie a la CTU para terminar de arruinar el resto de tu Miércoles con su presencia, el resto de aquel Miércoles que había empezado de lleno con el pie izquierdo y que – obviamente – no estaba a punto de mejorar, sino más bien estaba a punto de ponerse peor, porque estabas segura de que Carrie no iba a perderse la oportunidad de hostigarte al menos un poquitito (por el puro gusto de hacerlo, nomás), y en tu estado extra sensible cualquier dosis de hostigamiento sería fatal y suficiente para dejarte con un gusto amargo en la boca por una semana o dos, sobre todo si ese hostigamiento proviene de una persona que pensabas era tu amiga, una persona en la que confiaste, una persona a la que apreciabas, una persona que con su maldad no sólo te lastimó muchísimo a vos sino también a tu hermano, a tu ex cuñada y – por sobre todas las cosas – a las pobres e inocentes criaturitas que son tus sobrinitos.

La sola idea de que Carrie se hallara en camino a la CTU era suficiente para alterarte aún más de lo que ya estabas alterada. La sola idea de que Carrie andaría pavoneándose por ahí, sintiéndose superior por haber sido enviada para arreglar los errores cometidos por algún idiota, era suficiente para que sintieras ganas de estrujar algo (preferentemente el cuello de la susodicha).

"Chelle" el susurro nacido de labios de Tony te distrajo de tus reflexiones encolerizadas y cargadas de bronca sobre lo mala que tu suerte estaba siendo aquel Miércoles. No pudiste evitar tranquilizarte automáticamente al oírlo llamándote así, y enseguida te sentiste un poquitito mejor y tu expresión tensa se suavizó "si te da problemas, me llamás a mí, y yo me ocupo de arreglarlo" murmuró, poniendo cuidado en no actuar sospechosamente para que nadie se diera cuenta de que la conversación que estaban manteniendo se extendía más allá del plano profesional.

Asentiste con la cabeza por inercia, pero la realidad es que no te causaba mucha gracia su ofrecimiento, porque si bien te gusta que te cuide y te consienta y te sentís en el lugar más seguro del mundo cuando estás en sus brazos, en tu batalla con Carrie él _no se debe meter_, porque Carrie estaría feliz de verlo a él involucrado en tus peleas con ella, tratando de defenderte y protegerte: le daría la excusa perfecta para encontrar la manera de lastimarte a través de Tony, y no vas a permitir que eso suceda, _jamá_s. Carrie ya arruinó muchas vidas, ya trajo demasiados problemas a personas que te importan, a tu familia, y no vas a dejar que hiera a Tony, no vas a dejar que envenene más vidas otra vez, no vas a dejar que se meta con lo que es tuyo (meterse con lo que es de otros definitivamente podría catalogarse como el 'deporte' favorito de Carrie). Tus problemas con Carrie tenés que solucionarlos sola, y a Tony sólo podés recurrir para que seque tus lágrimas y te asegure que todo va a estar bien, para que sane las heridas, para que te cure el alma después de que ella la infecte con su veneno.

Y es que siempre es así, es siempre lo que ella hace: desde que te fuiste de División escapándote de su manía de complicarte la existencia, cada vez que te ves obligada a cruzártela por motivos de trabajo, Carrie se asegura de dejarte una carga bien pesada sobre los hombros, construida con frases y comentarios hirientes que se basan en miedos e inseguridades que alguna vez compartiste con ella cuando pensabas que era tu amiga, que no hace más que provocar la sensación de que te hundís bajo tu propio peso. Carrie es una versión crecida de todas las chicas populares y ricas que alguna vez se burlaron de vos y de tu inteligencia, de tus anteojos, de tu pasión por el ajedrez, de tus buenas notas y de tu abuela 'la empleada doméstica': está ahí, cortándote el paso constantemente, para impedir que te reconcilies con vos misma, para impedir que te aceptes, para impedir que tu autoestima se recomponga, para derribarte, para recordarte que sos menos, que la inteligencia no alcanza, que nunca vas a ser como ellas, que nunca vas a tener seguridad en el plano personal, que siempre vas a ser el patito feo, que siempre vas a ser parte de la minoría.

Antes todo lo que podías hacer era enterrar la cabeza en la almohada y llorar hasta quedarte vacía; ahora, sin embargo, cuando el llanto se acumula en tu pecho y las lágrimas comienzan a fluir lo tenés a él para que te mime, consienta y repita sin cansarse que sos hermosa, que vales muchísimo, que los que se equivocan son los que te menosprecian, que para él sos la única, que para él sos la primera en todo, que está orgulloso de vos y que vos deberías sentirte orgullosa también de todo lo que sos, que cuando puedas mirarte al espejo y ver lo que realmente refleja vas a comprender que sos preciosa y que en lugar de un patito feo siempre fuiste un cisne.

Pero en tu batalla con la arpía que es Carrie él no puede hacer más que volver a juntar los pedazos rotos (lo cual, por supuesto, no es poco). No querés meterlo en el medio de tus encontronazos con ella, porque para muestra de lo que puede pasar cuando Carrie se ensaña con alguien basta ver lo ocurrido el pasado 4 de Septiembre durante las horas que estuvo 'colaborando' en la CTU: a Tony por poco lo transfieren a otra agencia vaya uno a saber en qué parte del país, tuvieron que drogar a Chappelle porque de otro modo no podrían haber ayudado a Jack, Jack enfrentó muchas dificultades, por poco pierden la oportunidad de demostrar que el audio de Chipre era falso, Tony y vos discutieron bastante, los dos terminaron presos y siendo interrogados como dos criminales, y la muy zorra además los amenazó con contar que los encontró besándose en un pasillo a la madrugada. Carrie es una mala persona, y si puede hundirlos a vos y a Tony, lo va a hacer, especialmente ahora que sabe lo mucho que lo adorás y lo mucho que él te importa, especialmente ahora que sabe que él es tu punto débil, tu talón de Aquiles, tu mundo, tu Universo, lo que le da significado a tu vida. La muy desgraciada sería capaz de contarle a Chappelle sobre lo que hay entre ustedes y presionar hasta que el rumor llegue a oídos de Hammond o de algún otro superior, provocando que los dos pierdan sus puestos de trabajo o – lo que sería peor – los transfirieran a ambos a sitios distintos, arruinando sus prometedoras carreras como agentes en el gobierno.

No, a Tony lo querés lejos de Carrie.

Cuanto más lejos, mejor, así evitás que ande por ahí buscando motivos con los cuales ajustarles la soga al cuello y molestarlo.

Cuanto más lejos, mejor, así evitás que ande por ahí buscando motivos para poner al filo de la navaja tu carrera y la de él.

Cuanto más lejos, mejor, así evitás que ande por ahí encontrando pruebas que le sirvan para develar a los ojos de todos un secreto que – por el momento – preferís siga siendo sólo de los dos, de los dos y de nadie más.

"No va a hacer falta" contestaste, rogando que en tu voz no se notara que la bronca, el cansancio, la frustración y las ganas de salir corriendo como lo hubiera hecho una criaturita asustada eran tan grandes que no cabían dentro de vos.

Se supone que sos una mujer adulta, que lleva sobre sus hombros un peso importantísimo al desenvolverse como segunda a cargo de la CTU, una mujer inteligente que no debería haber estado dejando que sus emociones más crudas la dominaran en su estado débil y sensible. No deseabas por nada del mundo que él te viera comportándote como una chiquita, mucho menos en el ámbito laboral, porque si hay un sitio en el que siempre te has destacado, un sitio en el que siempre brillaste, un sitio en el que siempre fuiste la mejor, un sitio en el que aunque traten y traten no logran que te sientas menos o poca cosa, ese sitio es el trabajo, ese sitio es el que contienen los muros del lugar al que vas a diario para llevar a cabo la difícil, extenuante tarea de proteger ciudadanos y salvar vidas inocentes. Podrás ser débil en muchos de tus aspectos personales, podrás seguir siendo por dentro esa criaturita asustada y triste a la que abandonaron, podrás ser esa chica necesitada de afecto y mimos porque precisamente fue de afecto y de mimos que careciste durante la mayor parte de tu existencia, pero existe una separación interna e imaginaria que divide a la mujer que sos en el trabajo y a la mujer que sos en tu 'vida privada' (por denominar de algún modo a aquel otro ámbito en el que en lugar de tacos y trajecito te vestís con sus sweaters y sus joggings viejos y dejás tus rulos sueltos y desordenados). Si en su visita a la CTU a Carrie se le ocurre practicar su 'deporte' favorito y darte palizas verbales (lo cual estabas segura haría), te defenderías sola, y luego llegado el momento, en la intimidad, recurrirías a él para que limpiara las múltiples heridas que el veneno que esa víbora destila es capaz de causar en un alma tan sensible como lo es la tuya.

"Va a estar todo bien" le aseguraste en voz baja, volviendo a posar tus ojos sobre la pantalla del ordenador, deseando dar por terminada la conversación al respecto antes de que tus nervios fueran _in crescendo_, o antes de que alguien notara que tu jefe y vos estaban discutiendo algo que nada tenía que ver con protocolos, satélites o mapas.

Temías que, de seguir insistiendo, acabaría por derribar las paredes que estabas tratando de construir para mantenerte fuerte y compuesta en caso de que Carrie te atacara verbalmente, y lo que menos necesitabas era encontrarte en un estado _aún más sensible _si a la arpía se le presentaba la oportunidad de tratar de arruinarte el día (un día, que no está demás decir, ya venía saliendo mal desde sus comienzos). Si él seguía mirándote así, con esa mezcla de preocupación, dulzura y necesidad de cuidarte, tu sistema nervioso y sobrecargado de emociones acabaría colapsando involuntariamente, y no ibas a permitir que eso pasara; ya una vez colapsaste bajo sus efectos y acabaste besándolo en mitad de un pasillo oscuro, y aunque no te arrepentís en lo mínimo de tu arrebato, no podés permitir que vuelva a ocurrir algo similar entre las paredes de la CTU, por el bien de sus carreras y de su relación.

"Va a estar todo bien" repetiste, con un dejo de impaciencia en la voz, y esa vez lo miraste a los ojos, queriendo reemplazar palabras con miradas para comunicarle podrían hablar de lo mal que estaba resultando ese Miércoles, con esa montaña de trabajo que te tapaba, el dolor físico carcomiéndote, hipersensible como nunca antes debido a tu revolución de hormonas, cansada – exhausta, mejor dicho -, angustiada sin razón aparente, y probablemente a las puertas de tener que soportar a Carrie un par de horas, _luego_.

Con la mirada le comunicaste que ibas a necesitarlo muchísimo _luego_, que ibas a necesitar sus mimos _luego_, que ibas a dejar que te consintiera y malcriara _luego_, pero que por el momento preferías que volviera a ocuparse de los asuntos relacionados a la Unidad que debían ser atendidos, en lugar de volverse loco dejando que lo dominara su obsesión por impedir que te hicieran siquiera un rasguño (tanto física como emocionalmente), arriesgándose a que Carrie los atrapara en una situación comprometedora o encontrara más material para agregar al cuento con el que probablemente amenace con ir a Chappelle para develar la verdadera naturaleza de la relación que hay entre los dos, arriesgándose a que de un solo golpe el castillo de naipes que construyeron se venga abajo abruptamente con un solo chasquido de los dedos de esa desgraciada.

Durante un segundo se quedó de pie junto a tu estación de trabajo, observándote con una intensidad que esperabas nadie hubiera notado en sus ojos, porque de haber estado alguien prestándoles atención probablemente hubiera sabido percibir en el aire _eso_ indescriptible que se forma entre los dos cada vez que están muriéndose por un abrazo pero no pueden cruzar el límite imaginario que los separa en el mundo profesional (precisamente por algo es el mundo profesional y no el personal).

Durante un segundo se quedó de pie mirándote, probablemente con el miedo a tener que recoger los pedazos rotos de tu corazón más tarde si Carrie _otra vez_ se aprovechaba de tus debilidades, inseguridades y temores para mortificarte _sólo porque sí_, probablemente deseando interponerse entre ella y vos en caso de que se te acercara mostrando los colmillos envenenados (lo que era seguro haría, porque te odia, porque te tiene bronca, porque le encanta aplastarte como si fueras una cucaracha, porque le encanta ningunearte, porque le encanta hacer que te sientas menos, porque le encanta menospreciarte, porque le encanta aniquilar tu autoestima, porque le encanta demostrarte que incluso cuando estás en el trabajo – que es el lugar en el que te sentís segura, confidente y capaz – menciones de tu dolorosa infancia y de tu vida teñida de abandono, discriminación y rayes con desórdenes alimenticios y con serios problemas de imagen pueden dejarte sin aire y hacer que caigas de rodillas y te eches a sollozar como una criaturita).

Volvió a su oficina, a seguir lidiando con sus tareas como director de la Unidad, probablemente con la misma sensación que vos sentías mezclándose con el dolor de estómago que te aquejaba desde temprano en la mañana: en días como estos, en los que los dos están mal descansados, agotados física y mentalmente, con la angustia devorándote en tu caso por razones más allá de tu control (_hormonas, malditas hormonas_), es lo peor tener que estar conteniéndose y actuando como si nada pasara, cuando la realidad es que precisan salir corriendo, largar todo, y refugiarse en el otro.

Pero así es la vida de los que trabajan en la CTU: no podías salir corriendo y dejar todo a la deriva simplemente porque estabas con tu período, porque estabas hipersensible, porque estabas triste y angustiada (_malditas hormonas_), porque habías arrancado de lleno con el pie izquierdo, porque tenías sueño, porque querías mimos, porque te dolía la panza, porque te ardían los ojos, porque estabas irritable, porque tenías una montaña de cosas de las que ocuparte que en lugar de disminuir crecía, porque Carrie estaba de camino para ayudar a resolver unos problemas (en teoría) y tenías el presentimiento de que las cosas iban a terminar como terminan siempre (_léase: ella buscando y encontrando la oportunidad de clavarte algún puñal con sus comentarios de serpiente malparida_).

No podías salir corriendo, no podías escaparte de ese Miércoles triste, no podías ir a tu casa y acurrucarte bajos las mantas hasta que llegara el jueves, no podías esconderte, no podías ir a refugiarte a la oficina de Tony (o mejor dicho, en sus brazos), no podías desmoronarte, no podías dejar caer las paredes que te protegen en el ambiente laboral. Así que te quedaste trabajando, soportando estoicamente que el tiempo se arrastrara sobre el borde del reloj con exasperante lentitud, alargando así a ese Miércoles horrible que deseabas acabara pronto, para dar paso a un nuevo día, para dar paso a la salida del sol, para dar paso a un jueves que probablemente no sería tan insoportable.

Tus presentimientos respecto a lo mal que seguiría desarrollándose el Miércoles lejos estaban de acercarse a lo que en realidad sucedería, porque estabas mucho más sensible de lo que imaginabas, porque Carrie iba a jalar de cuerdas mucho más tensas de las que había jalado hasta ahora, porque en cierto punto de esas veinticuatro horas que hacen al Miércoles tendrías tu primera pelea con él, porque simplemente a Dios o a quien sea que mueve los hilos se le había ocurrido que se le antojaba entretenerse viéndote sufrir.

Suspirando te dispusiste a seguir leyendo informes y actualizando bases de datos, mirando de reojo (con disimulo) a cada rato hacia la enorme puerta a la espera de que Carrie la cruzara en cualquier momento, dándose aires de importancia por el simple hecho de que 'trabaja en División', sin imaginarte que a Carrie se le ocurriría molestarte diciendo justamente algo que desencadenaría un ataque de llanto, un ataque de culpa, un ataque de remordimiento, y tu primera pelea con el hombre más perfecto que haya existido sobre la faz de la Tierra (y que a pesar de su absoluta perfección se enamoró de vos, que sos tan imperfecta y que creés no merecer que te amen así).

Gracias a Dios que a pesar de tus imperfecciones él te adora y sería capaz de soportar cualquier cosa con vos.

Gracias a Dios a él no le importa nada que no sea tu bienestar, gracias a Dios él sería capaz de aguantar absolutamente todo por vos, gracias a Dios él sería capaz de perdonarte cualquier cosa que pudieras hacer o decir, gracias a Dios que sus brazos están dispuestos siempre a rescatarte en cada ocasión que colapses y te hundas, gracias a Dios no hay nada que él se negaría a hacer por vos, gracias a Dios él te ama tan incondicionalmente como nadie nunca te amó, gracias a Dios tiene la capacidad de iluminar hasta el más oscuro y triste Miércoles.

Gracias a Dios él no se siente menos orgulloso de vos porque de tanto en tanto caes y tocás fondo: él todo lo que quiere es curarte las heridas que aparecen luego de cada caída, y ayudar a que tu corazón sane otra vez, cada vez que se haga añicos, cada vez que lo lastimen, cada vez que lo dañen.

* * *

Carrie había llegado, altanera, soberbia, egocéntrica, engreída y prepotente como siempre, dándose aires de importancia, caminando con una actitud que dejaba ver claramente qué tan alta está la cumbre de la montaña de sus complejos de superioridad. Nadie le prestó atención (nadie que la conozca le tiene simpatía o aprecio), y eso pareció molestarle, porque está muy acostumbrada a que los estúpidos que tiene bajo su mando en División se le tiren encima y le laman las suelas de las botas en un intento de congraciarse con ella, todos ellos falsos e hipócritas y mentirosos, pensando que si Carrie les toma estima (_Dios, que no te hagan reír: Carrie no es capaz de sentir estima por nadie que no sea ella misma_) van a recibir un trato preferencial o tendrán más puntos a favor a la hora de solicitar un asenso. Pero en la CTU no son así, en lo absoluto, y te genera cierta satisfacción saber que tenés bajo tu cargo gente que sabe cómo ganarse las cosas con esfuerzo, talento, inteligencia, dedicación y trabajo y que no se desesperan por caerle bien a los idiotas de División.

La saludaste con frialdad y con rostro serio, indicándole con tu lenguaje corporal y tono de voz que no ibas a permitir que hiciera más de lo que había sido enviada a hacer. No le diste ni tiempo ni espacio para comentarios que fueran más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, la ubicaste en una estación de trabajo provisoria para visitantes, y antes de que pudiera separar los labios para hablar, regresaste a la otra punta del piso central, donde se halla tu estación, para seguir ocupándote de cosas que eran mucho más urgentes e importantes que Carrie (además, seamos sinceros: en el fondo, obviamente, querías mantener distancia física, tanta como posible, para no darle excusas u oportunidades para hostigarte silenciosamente mirándote como un ave de rapiña observa a su presa).

Caí la tarde. Tu único pensamiento era que en unas horas más podrías irte a tu casa. Seguías tensa, nerviosa, angustiada, adolorida (_malditas hormonas_), agotada física y mentalmente, con ganas de escaparle a ese Miércoles, pero al menos tenías el consuelo de que a las siete podrías recoger tus cosas e irte (a menos que, claro, a tu suerte se le ocurriera fallar y coronar ese horrible 5 de diciembre con una tragedia, urgencia o activación de protocolo, obligándote a quedarte toda la noche). Por el momento Carrie no te había dado problemas: tenía tantos embrollos que resolver, que estaba demasiado 'entretenida' con las narices bien hundida en ellos, encargándose de arreglar lo que esos idiotas de División que habían ido a cubrir puestos el día anterior habían hecho mal debido a su terrible, evidente incompetencia. Con suerte acabaría pronto (no podía quedarle mucho más por hacer, ¿no?), y se marcharía.

O eso pensabas vos. Eso querías pensar vos.

Eso deseabas muy dentro tuyo, eso esperaba tu partecita esperanzada, esa partecita que se negaba a dejar ir la ilusión de que fuera posible que salieras de entre las garras de Carrie esta vez, que su visita a la CTU no significara un ataque de llanto u otra puñalada en la espalda encestada por alguien a quien una vez consideraste tu amiga. Y al mismo tiempo, otra parte mucho más grande estaba en guardia, a la defensiva, esperando en cualquier momento una ofensiva de alguna índole.

"Michelle, lucís muy pálida" el comentario de Chloe te sustrajo de tus pensamientos, que nada tenían que ver con la hoja de datos que estabas 'leyendo'. La analista rubia estaba parada junto a tu estación de trabajo, observándote fijamente, con las cejas tan juntas la una a la otra que parecían una sola, enorme y un poco grotesca.

"No me siento muy bien" confesaste.

"Si estás enferma, entonces deberías irte a tu casa" Chloe dijo, con aquella expresión hosca tan típica suya surcando su rostro "Lo que sea que estés incubando, podrías contagiárnoslo a todos"

"Lo que tengo no es contagioso" le contestaste, sin querer entrar en más detalles, porque no te parece que tu período menstrual sea algo que tengas que compartir con Chloe (además, tampoco creés que Chloe se hubiera sentido cómoda si hubieras empezado a hablar con ella de cosas tan personales).

"Quizá deberías tomar algo para lo que sea que está haciendo que no te sientas bien" dijo luego, el ceño aún fruncido, las líneas de expresión en su cara bien marcadas, formando arrugas gruesas, haciéndola parecer mucho más mayor de lo que en realidad es.

Ya habías tomado de todo, y por el momento los síntomas se habían aliviado un poco, pero no habían desaparecido: no estabas doblándote de dolor, pero tampoco te sentías genial; aunque la jaqueca seguía siendo fuerte, no era tan fuerte como lo había sido un rato antes, cuando creías que literalmente se te partiría la cabeza, como si hubieran estado clavándote un hierro incandescente en la frente. Pero el comentario de Chloe te recordó que te habías olvidado de tomar el anticonceptivo en tu horario habitual (tan ocupada habías estado, tan sumergida en tu propio mundo, tan sumergida en tu horrible Miércoles).

"Sí, puede que tengas razón" admitiste.

Luego asiste tu cartera y te levantaste con intención de dirigirte al baño.

"Michelle, quería saber el código de acceso para el archivo 9J22" Chloe dijo, revelando el motivo por el cual se había acercado de su escritorio al suyo "Elliot está rehusándose a cooperar otra vez" dijo luego, frunciendo los labios tanto como su ceño, y mirando con desaprobación a uno de los empleados del sector de Jack con quien Chloe peor se lleva.

"El código es Romeo, Esmeralda, 87, 98, Tango, 72" no necesitás fijarte en ninguna parte: para los códigos tenés una memoria prodigiosa, y sabés todos y cada uno de ellos; podrías recitarlos en sueño, y de acuerdo con Tony una vez hablando medio dormida en medio de la madrugada lo hiciste.

"Gracias"

"Chloe" llamaste, antes de que ella se dirigiera de vuelta a su sitio de trabajo y vos fueras para el pasillo que conduce a los baños "Tony y yo ya hablamos con Jack sobre los problemas que al parecer la gente de su departamento y vos tienen" le informaste "Jack dijo que hablaría con ellos…"

"A Jack no le caigo bien, así que es evidente que cualquier cosa que Tony y vos le hayan dicho le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro, y cualquier cosa que haya prometido hacer al respecto de la hostilidad que recibo de sus empleados no es más que una mentira" te espetó, visiblemente molesta.

En el fondo vos estás de acuerdo con ella, pero no ibas a admitirlo: a Jack no le cae bien Chloe, de hecho sería correcto afirmar rotundamente que le cae muy mal, y las posibilidades de que acepte en el futuro cercano que ella se una a su departamento son escasas, así como son escasas las posibilidades de que haga al respecto algo sobre gente como Elliot. Suspiraste largamente, pensando que tendrías que hablar pronto con Jack para hacerlo entrar en razón sobre algunas cosas, y dijiste:

"Chloe, yo voy a encargarme. De ahora en adelante, cada vez que necesites algo, pedímelo directamente a mi, o pedíselo a Tony"

"Eso es saltearse el rango de jerarquía. Ir al superior absoluto antes de pasar por el superior inmediato va en contra del protocolo" se apresuró a informarte.

"Chloe" estabas empezando a perder un poco la paciencia, pero no querías tratarla mal, por lo cual te obligaste a permanecer tranquila y en tus cabales, sin que las hormonas te dominaran y la histeria que se hinchaba dentro tuyo fuera evacuada contra ella "estás explícitamente autorizada por mí a dirigirte a cualquiera de nosotros dos cada vez que necesites algo"

"Está bien" aceptó, a regañadientes "Pero me sentiría más cómoda al respecto si lo autorizaras por escrito"

"Voy a pedirle a Tony que lo autorice por escrito" le aseguraste.

Y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, te encaminaste hacia el baño. No estabas escapando de Chloe, no era tu intención que ella pensara que a vos también te molesta con sus preguntas, comentarios o con su forma de ser, del mismo modo en que molesta a todos los demás; no era algo contra ella, era que simplemente aquel Miércoles todo venía saliendo mal, y de pronto la perspectiva de quedarte un ratito más en el baño, a solas, en silencio, con vos misma, al menos unos quince minutos, estaba volviéndose mucho más tentadora que la idea de simplemente ir, tomar la pastilla y regresar luego de vuelta al piso principal.

_No veo la hora de irme a casa_ pensaste al tiempo en que abriste el grifo y dejaste el agua fría correr, mientras buscabas en tu bolso el pastillero redondo. _No veo la hora de irme a casa, no veo la hora de abrazarlo, no veo la hora de besarlo, no veo la hora de abrigarme con su ropa, no veo la hora de que me mime, no veo la hora de poder pedirle que me cante al oído, no veo la hora de que me haga sentir mejor_. Eso era en todo lo que podías pensar, eso era en todo lo que pensabas mientras inclinabas la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para que la pastilla bajara con tu garganta, ayudada por el sorbo de agua que habías tomado de uno de los vasitos de plástico que se hallan en una mesita auxiliar junto a los lavabos.

_No veo la hora de que me arranque una sonrisa de verdad con su sorpresa y convierta a este Miércoles horrible en un Miércoles para recordar._ En eso estabas pensando cuando la puerta se abrió y escuchaste ruido de tacos golpeando contra las impecables baldosas blancas del suelo. Antes de que tu cerebro llegara a procesarlo, allí estaba de pie, a escasa distancia tuya, Carrie, tu retina recibiendo la imagen de la persona que más desprecio te genera devolviéndote la mirada con una sonrisa burlona plantada en el rostro, la sonrisa que hubiera tenido una fiera al acorralar a una indefensa presa.

_¿Tanto me odia? ¿Puede ser que me odie tanto como para seguirme hasta el baño para hostigarme? ¿Tanta bronca me tiene? ¿Tanta maldad puede tener? ¿Tanto puede disfrutar viéndome sufrir? ¿Por qué está empecinada en lastimarme a mí? ¿Por qué está empecinada en desquitar su resentimiento lastimando a todo el mundo?_

Por esa cantidad de preguntas que pasaron por tu mente como flashes a la velocidad de la luz fueron reemplazados tus anteriores pensamientos. Esa partecita tuya que quería quejarse de lo injusto que resultaba que hubieran enviado a Carrie, deseaba ahora soltar un suspiro de frustración y enojo y empezar un berrinche. Sin embargo, tu parte adulta ganó en peso y te mantuviste compuesta.

"Hola, Michelle" había un dejo de diversión en su voz mezclándose con crueldad y veneno, ese veneno que destilan las palabras que dice, incluso las palabras más simples, incluso las palabras que aparentan ser sencillas y que a uno no se le podría ocurrir escondieran algo pero que en realidad para los que la conocen bien conllevan el mensaje '_estoy buscando el momento oportuno para darte un hachazo justo donde más te duele porque soy una resentida que disfruta pateando a los demás mientras están en el suelo'_.

"¿Qué querés, Carrie?" espetaste, buscando que tu tono de voz dejara en claro nuevamente que no estabas para rodeos o para comentarios desubicados, para burlas o para que trate de aprovecharse de lo mucho que sabe de vos para herirte recordándote que siempre vas a ser el patito feo.

"Dios, Michelle, ¿por qué estás tan a la defensiva?" preguntó con un tono de voz que podría describirse como sarcástico a la vez que cándido, fingiendo ofenderse, fingiendo no saber el motivo por el cual estabas crispada y tensa en su presencia, como si ella fuera una santa y nunca te hubiera hecho nada, como si jamás te hubiera lastimado, como si no hubiera fingido ser tu amiga para luego traicionarte, como si no hubiera arruinado la vida de tu hermano conduciéndolo prácticamente a un estado deplorable del que dudás saldrá del todo.

"¿Por qué estoy a la defensiva?" la pregunta retórica se coló por entre tus dientes, que mantenías fuertemente apretados.

Sin darte cuenta habías cerrado una de tus manos en un puño y estabas clavándote las uñas de lleno en las palmas, pero no te importaba, y no sentías el dolor, porque estabas demasiado ofuscada, demasiado abrumada tratando de lidiar con el millón de emociones – bronca, histeria, angustia, exasperación, cansancio, y la lista seguía – que te invadían; todas ellas habían estado volviéndote loca desde que había arrancado el día, pero en ese preciso instante, con Carrie mirándote como si vos fueras una cría de cervatillo y ella un puma a punto de merendar, todas se encontraban a punto de hacer ebullición, como si las hubieras metido a la fuerza en una olla a presión. En tu analogía, la tapa de esa olla está cerrada; el problema es lo que puede llegar a pasar si perdés la compostura, si perdés el control, y acabás explotando por una sobredosis de emociones, hormonas alborotadas e hipersensibilidad crónica típica de tu síndrome premenstrual.

"¿No te parece que durante el último tiempo me diste motivos más que suficientes para ponerme a la defensiva cada vez que me acorralás?" no querías subir el tono de voz, no querías desbordar, no querías que te agarrara un ataque, no querías dejar salir todo eso que tenías acumulado en el pecho sofocándote (no en horas de trabajo, no frente Carrie), pero al parecer tu físico y tu mente habían tenido demasiado en menos de veinticuatro horas, y un día que había arrancado mal, al parecer había alcanzado el límite con la llegada de esa víbora venenosa que te había seguido hasta el baño para tener oportunidad de torturarte un poco (lo cual a ella le trae gran satisfacción, de eso no cabe la menor duda).

Respiraste hondo, buscando algo de balance mental, pero ya el simple hecho de que Carrie se hubiera tomado el trabajo de abandonar sus tareas para seguirte hasta el baño y poder jugar a 'agredamos a Michelle' sin la presencia de otros, eso bastaba para que te subiera la sangre a la cabeza, una mezcla de ira, angustia y algo más difícil de describir concentrándose dentro tuyo como una pelota de fuego gigantesca, amenazando con llevarte a derramar lágrimas de cansancio y rabia en cualquier instante.

¿Por qué a vos? ¿Por qué tuviste que buscar amistad en el lugar equivocado? ¿Por qué caíste en las mentiras de Carrie? ¿Por qué pensaste que ella era tu amiga de verdad? ¿Por qué Carrie sigue insistiendo en hacer tu existencia miserable? ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué? _

"Michelle, tu problema es que te tomás todo demasiado a pecho, te tomás todo demasiado… _personal_" siguió jalando hilos con sus palabras, con el mismo tono de voz cándida, con ese tono cargado de veneno, de malicia, empalagoso como la miel pero amargo, muy amargo, ese tono cuasi-burlón que tanto te irrita "Es natural, por supuesto" siguió luego, dándose aires de importancia y sabiduría, chasqueando la lengua en señal de comprensión "Dadas las circunstancias, es justificable"

"¿Qué es, de acuerdo a vos, justificable?" preguntaste secamente, con voz áspera e impaciente, al tiempo que tratabas de serenarte por dentro recordándote que estabas en tu lugar de trabajo, que no podías permitirte el lujo de descontrolarte simplemente porque estabas hipersensible, cansada, acongojada sin razón aparente debido a tus hormonas, adolorida y necesitada de dar rienda suelta a tus ganas de gritarle a ese Miércoles horrible y a todo lo que él implicaba.

"Que me tengas bronca" respondió sin más, como si aquella fuera una obviedad grande como una casa "Es comprensible, Michelle, que busques cargar toda la culpa en otros, cuando en realidad parte de la culpa es tuya"

"¿De qué estás hablando, Carrie?"

Ya estabas perdiendo la paciencia, y el tonito de misterio que ahora impregnaba la voz de Carrie no ayudaba a tus esfuerzos por mantener la calma.

"¿De qué tengo yo la culpa?"

Pero ya sabías lo que iba a decir. Una parte tuya lo sabía, una parte tuya estaba segura de que Carrie iba a propinarte un golpe bajo, de que iba a aprovecharse de un punto extra sensible para causarte un dolor demasiado profundo como para que puedas recuperarte luego con unos mimos y frasecitas dulces dichas al oído.

Las palabras se sintieron como una bofetada, como si te hubieran sacudido de arriba a abajo, como si te hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, como si te hubieran clavado un cuchillazo en el corazón. Quizá una partecita tuya, esa partecita intuitiva, esa partecita que se guía a través del instinto, había captado enseguida hacia donde Carrie estaba dirigiendo las armas antes de disparar, pero eso no evitó que te doliera como si te hubieran clavado en la carne un hierro incandescente:

"Por culpa tuya, la vida de tus sobrinos está arruinada"

El efecto de esa frase te dejó entumecida, y durante unos segundos fue como si tu cuerpo estuviera esculpido en piedra en lugar de ser de carne, hueso, venas y sangre, conteniendo un alma entre sus paredes, un alma fácil de herir, un alma que ya ha sido herida varias veces, un alma fácil de lastimar, un alma llena de cicatrices y marcas, un alma demasiado sensible, un alma demasiado necesitada, un alma que tiembla cada vez que piensa en lo distinto que hubiera sido todo para la poca familia que tenés si no hubieras cometido el estúpido, terrible, horrible, lamentable error de presentarle a Carrie a tu hermano, pavimentando el camino para que ocurrieran tragedias que jamás te hubieras atrevido a imaginar.

Durante unos segundos tu cerebro se vio dividido en dos partes: una parte quería gritarle a Carrie, decirle todas las cosas que pensás sobre ella, sobre su maldad, sobre su gusto por derribar a las personas y patearlas hasta dejarlas sin aire y con la autoestima hecha jirones, sangrando por dentro. Una parte tuya quería perder el control, zafarse, salirse del molde, perder la compostura, y permitir que te controlaran la angustia, la bronca, la furia, los nervios, permitir que tu costado más humano, tu costado más crudo, se defendiera.

Luego estaba la otra parte, esa parte que puede describirse como una nena chiquitita, asustada, incomprendida, temerosa, que se siente culpable por todo, que se arroja sobre sus hombros el peso y la culpa de todas las cosas malas que han sucedido, que prefiere esconderse en una esquina oscura, hecha un ovillo, y llorar en silencio, soportando sin emitir quejido alguno las acusaciones, porque cree merecerlas. Y es que hay una parte tuya que aun siente culpa; aunque racionalmente sepas que tu hermano se buscó él solo algunas cosas, aunque sepas que Carrie es una arpía y una destruidora de hogares, aunque sepas que vos jamás los presentaste con ninguna doble intensión, aunque sepas que obraste desde tu inocencia, aunque sepas que jamás se te hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que las cosas terminarían del modo en que terminaron, hay una partecita tuya que no puede evitar temblar de culpa cada vez que pensás en tus sobrinitos, en esa pobres criaturitas y – tal cual lo dijo Carrie – sus vidas arruinadas.

Porque tus sobrinos van a ser siempre 'hijos de padres divorciados'. Porque no van a pasar nunca más una Navidad con su familia unida. Porque ya no tienen una tía para que los mime y malcríe. Porque son fruto de un matrimonio que acabó destrozado. Porque su mamá ahora odia a su papá. Porque aunque las cosas estén emparejándose un poco, el hogar de tus sobrinos ya quedó para siempre destrozado, porque nada va a ser lo mismo, _nada volverá a ser lo mismo_. Porque el hogar y la familia que Danny y vos no tuvieron, ellos tampoco van a tenerlo. Porque van a crecer entre discusiones y peleas. Porque van a crecer (estás segura, apostarías cualquier cosa a ello) oyendo a su mamá decirles que su tía es en parte culpable de que su matrimonio se haya hundido como el Titanic.

Hay una partecita tuya que no deja de pensar en que, quizá, las cosas habrían tomado un curso diferente si jamás hubieras decidido presentarle a tu hermano a tu mejor amiga. Hay una partecita tuya que se siente culpable, que se siente afectada por las cosas que tu ex cuñada dice sobre vos, sobre cómo fuiste parte importante de la causa que llevó su relación con Danny a un punto tan crítico que acabaron separándose, sobre cómo fue culpa tuya que él se convirtiera luego en un alcohólico depresivo y suicida cuando Carrie lo descartó como a un juguete usado y roto.

Y Carrie sabe eso. Carrie sabe bien que no hay un segundo en el que no lamentes haberlos presentado, Carrie sabe que no hay un segundo en el que no te arrepientas de haber pensado que tu hermano y tu amiga podían también hacerse amigos, no hay segundo en el que no sientas una puñalada en el pecho al pensar en el curso que hubieran tomado las cosas para todos (para vos, para Danny, para Haylie, y especialmente para tus sobrinos) si Carrie jamás hubiera entrado en escena para destrozar todo lo que encontró a su paso. Carrie sabe que hay una partecita tuya a la que le duele terrible y hondamente saber que fuiste vos el hilo conductor que llevó al matrimonio de tu hermano la causa de su putrefacción (incluso si el árbol hacía rato había dejado de dar frutos), desembocando eso en sufrimiento para tus sobrinos, las víctimas inocentes de todo este tema.

Y como Carrie es mala, como la maldad de Carrie no conoce límite alguno, como tiene la capacidad de leer a las personas como si fueran libros abiertos de par en par y encontrar exactamente el punto en el que debe hacer presión para lastimar, se está aprovechando de esa culpa sofocante que siente tu corazón (incluso cuando tu cabeza, tu parte racional, tu cerebro le dice a gritos que no es en realidad tu culpa, que vos no sabías, que vos no querías que las cosas resultaran así, que vos sos también inocente), simplemente porque le gusta demostrar que ella es más fuerte, que ella es más cínica, que ella tiene mayor poder, que ella tiene mayor control, que ella puede pisotearte, que ella puede asfixiarte, que ella es un gigante y vos una simple, ordinaria cucaracha.

Ella siguió hablando, y vos la escuchabas, aunque la voz llegaba amortiguada, como si viniera de lejos, como si estuviera llegando a tus oídos a través de un túnel, como si vos estuvieras ahí sólo en cuerpo, un conjunto de huesos, músculos y piel, pero sin alma y corazón, porque tanto la mente como los sentimientos se te habían ido a otra parte, esa parte negra, profunda y fría en la que te come viva la culpa

"Engañar a su esposa fue un error que Danny cometió; nadie le apuntó a la cabeza con un revolver, nadie lo obligó a acostarse conmigo, nadie lo obligó a mentirle a Haylie repetidas veces para que nos viéramos a escondidas, nadie lo obligó a dejarla – aunque esa fue una acción estúpida -, y fue su propia idiotez pensar que teníamos un futuro, que lo nuestro podría funcionar, que yo iba a pasar el resto de mi vida con perdedor que trabajaba como empleado de cuarta vendiendo cocinas y calefones en una tienda de electrodomésticos. _Esos_ fueron errores suyos"

Tenía razón, claro. Nadie obligó a tu hermano a serle infiel a su mujer, es verdad. Carrie se le regaló, seguramente, Carrie lo buscó, Carrie lo engatusó, Carrie lo atrajo a su red, pero tu hermano entró solito en la boca del lobo, tu hermano no tuvo capacidad de discernir entre lo bueno y lo malo, tu hermano se equivocó, tu hermano hizo lo que no debía hacer, tu hermano cometió la infidelidad, tu hermano buscó consuelo y ayuda en los brazos de otra, tu hermano dejó de lado a su esposa y en lugar de arreglar los problemas que tenían o de buscar la manera de acabar la relación en buenos términos se fue a la cama de una cualquiera. Es verdad, nadie forzó a Danny a cometer esa terrible, inmensa equivocación que acabaría haciéndole daño a sus hijos y a la madre de sus hijos, y si bien él ha reconocido eso, si bien ha reconocido que se equivocó muchísimo, si bien a reconocido su error, eso no quita que vos no sientas a veces que, en parte, nada de eso hubiera pasado si vos no le hubieras presentado a Carrie. Tu parte racional sabe que tu hermano y su mujer venían teniendo problemas graves y que, de no haber sido Carrie, probablemente hubiera encontrado a otra mujer con la que satisfacer sus necesidades emocionales, físicas y de venganza, pero el problema es que _fue Carrie_, tu 'amiga', y vos los presentaste, vos fuiste el nexo entre él y quien acabó siendo el objeto de tentación, aquella con la que concretó el pecado, aquella que terminó llevándolo por un sendero que desembocó en su separación, y que luego lo llevó a un pozo depresivo cuando lo dejó porque se había 'aburrido de él'. Vos sabías que Carrie era una comehombres, sabía que no le interesaba si se metía con tipos casados o tipos solteros, sabías que era más fácil que la tabla de multiplicar por 2, pero en tu inocencia y tremenda estupidez jamás se te ocurrió que cruzaría un límite e iría a clavarle las garras a tu hermano.

Pero así lo hizo, claro que así lo hizo. Y mirá todas las consecuencias que trajo, mirá todas las consecuencias que trajo que vos le presentaras a Danny a tu amiga, mirá todas las consecuencias que trajo que tuvieras los ojos vendados, mirá todas las consecuencias que trajo que no supieras ver antes lo que Carrie era en realidad porque estabas demasiado necesitada de una amistad como para cortar vínculos con tu 'amiga' simplemente porque sus valores eran distintos a los tuyos y no le importaba estar un día desnuda con uno y al siguiente desnuda con otro. Mirá todo el daño que fue hecho. Mirá cómo quedó todo roto, todo derrumbado, no sólo tu fe en tu amistad con ella, sino la vida de tu hermano y la de tus sobrinitos, a quienes llevás meses sin ver, sin oír sus vocecitas, sin abrazarlos, sin jugar con ellos. Mirá qué caro le salió a Danny el error. Mirá qué caro le salió _porque vos estabas contenta de tener una amiga, y como Danny era tu única familia, quisiste presentársela_.

El estómago te dolía más que antes, tal vez porque al malestar físico se le sumaba esa mezcla de nervios, bronca, incomodidad, angustia y furia quemándote desde adentro. Lo que le faltaba a este Miércoles era precisamente eso que estaba ocurriendo en el desierto baño de mujeres de la planta principal de la CTU; casi paranoicamente ojeaste la puerta, deseando que alguien entrara, que algún grupo de analistas jóvenes y bulliciosas fuera allí para lavarse las manos o retocarse el maquillaje e interrumpiera esa discusión que se estaba gestando, esa discusión en la que no podrías salir ganando jamás, porque Carrie había enfilado para meterse con un tema demasiado delicado para vos: tus sobrinitos. Lo que le faltaba a tu Miércoles para volverse aún peor era eso: ver la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Carrie al referirse a tres de las personitas que más amás y que más necesitás, tres personitas que fueron arrancadas de tu vida por tu ex cuñada porque cree que así está vengándose de lo que causaste al presentarle a su esposo a la mujer con la que le fue infiel y por la que finalmente la dejó. Lo que le faltaba a tu Miércoles era eso: el nudo en la garganta que estaba cortándote la respiración, esa culpa materializada haciéndose presente en tu carne y en tus huesos, recordándote que muchas cosas habrían sido distintas si vos no hubieras sido una idiota necesitada de amistad.

"Yo nunca quise que las cosas tomaran este giro…" empezaste a decir, con una voz extrañamente ronca que no sonaba para nada como la tuya propia, esa voz firme y decidida que usás para dar órdenes, indicaciones o directivas a tus empleados, para guiar a tu equipo de analistas en momentos de crisis, o esa voz que se vuelve dulce y tierna cuando estas sola con él y podés decirle al oído todo lo que quieras sin miedo a que los encuentren.

Carrie te interrumpió, obviamente. Había visto en tus ojos que, aunque luchabas por mantenerte compuesta y jugar a cara de póker, estaba afectándote, como lo hace siempre que empieza a mostrar la punta filosa y brillante de la daga que usa para destrozar por dentro a las personas sensibles como vos.

"Puede que vos digas eso, pero la historia que Haylie va a contarle a sus hijos cuando crezcan, la historia que seguramente ya está contándoles a esos mocosos, va a tener un argumento muy diferente, Michelle, y que de eso no te quepa la menor duda"

Tomó cada pequeña molécula de voluntad en tu sistema no dar rienda suelta al deseo de zamarrearla en el momento en que llamó 'mocosos' a tus sobrinos, pero realmente poner en riesgo tu puesto de trabajo, tu carrera y todo por lo que trabajaste tanto no valía la pena, no por una persona tan miserable y tan basura como lo es Carrie, a quien nada le gustaría más que verte de patitas en la calle por maltratar a una empleada, con tus sueños destrozados y tus posibilidades de trabajar en Langley o en Washington tan rotos como los pedazos de la taza de porcelana que hiciste añicos en la mañana.

Lo que Carrie estaba diciendo, bueno, no es ninguna mentira. Más bien es una verdad que te ha sido confirmada de primera mano. Te acordás demasiado vívidamente de lo que Danny te dijo respecto a cómo Haylie estaba tomándose las cosas, y la escasez de chances que él veía de que algo cambiara en el futuro: ahora Danny puede ver a sus hijos durante una hora y media dos veces por semana, bajo la supervisión a cara de perro de su ex esposa, pero ella se niega a que sus hijos vean a su tía. Haylie sigue negándose a saber de vos, continúa firme en su postura de no querer cruzar palabra con vos, sigue negándose rotundamente a escuchar tu campana de la historia. No hay manera de que se le quite de la cabeza que vos sos principal responsable de las cosas que salieron mal, probablemente porque necesita culpar a alguien de lleno para exonerarse un poco, y es obvio que es mucho más fácil culparte a vos, convenciendo a todo el mundo de que hiciste que Danny y Carrie se conocieran a propósito, para llevar a la ruina su matrimonio (ahora, claro: ella no reconoce que su matrimonio venía cayéndose a los trompicones de un precipicio desde hacía rato, y tampoco reconoce que vos siempre fuiste amable con ella y que la considerabas tu familia, y que jamás destruirías así el hogar de tus sobrinitos. No, claro, esos datos se pueden ignorar totalmente, y así saltamos a la conclusión de que vos sos la culpable). Cada vez que hablás con Danny de tema, su respuesta respecto a cuándo vas a ver a los nenes es la misma: Haylie se niega a que tengan contacto con vos, y él no puede hacer nada para que ella cambie de opinión porque se halla entre la espada y la pared, temiendo que al primer atisbo de discusión o desacuerdo ella vuelva a cerrarse herméticamente en su burbuja de histeria, rencor y resentimiento, concentrada con todas sus fuerzas en destrozarlo en un juicio por tenencia y llevarse a sus hijos lejos.

Esa noche lloraste demasiado, y cada vez que tu hermano te dice que el corazón de Haylie sigue duro como una piedra y que le salen los colmillos con sólo escuchar tu nombre, sentís como si te clavaran una daga en el estómago: amás a tus sobrinos, los adorás, son de las cosas más lindas que te pasaron en la vida, y te mata no poder verlos, te mata no poder jugar con ellos, te mata no poder mimarlos, te mata saber que van a crecer escuchando a su mamá diciéndoles que vos sos la causa por la cual su matrimonio se fue a pique. Te mata pensar que van a odiarte, simplemente te mata.

Y estaba matándote oír esa verdad cruda y horrible saliendo de los labios de Carrie. Carrie, gran responsable de todo ese embrollo. Carrie, fría, despiadada, mentirosa, venenosa, cruel, malvada, y tantos otros adjetivos que podrían llenar hojas y hojas, todos ellos uno peor que otro. Carrie, claramente disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno, especialmente con _tu sufrimiento_; después de todo, por algún motivo te adoptó como 'bolsa de boxeo emocional', entonces siempre que puede desquita sus frustraciones y su complejo maquiavélico con vos.

"Haylie nos odia a ambas por igual, Michelle"

La mamá de tus sobrinos te odia. Te odia tanto como odia a Carrie, la mujer con la que tu hermano tuvo un romance clandestino, la mujer con la que tu hermano se fue, abandonándola a ella y a sus hijitos, la mujer que terminó de pudrir el árbol hasta la raíz del tronco, la mujer que hizo de iceberg para hundir aquél Titanic. El odio que Haylie, con quien te llevabas bien, siente por vos es comparable solamente al que siente por la mujer responsable de arruinarle la vida a ella y a sus hijitos. Eso significa que hay un ser humano sobre esta Tierra que te equipara a la peor basura del mundo. Y ser consciente de eso representa un dolor hondo, enorme; es como si estuvieran cortándote el alma en trozos, arrancándote el alma de a tiras.

"Su marido se metía en mi cama mientras ella hacía reposo por las complicaciones en su embarazo, es verdad, pero la culpa no es enteramente de Danny"

Como un gong resonaron esas palabras en tu cabeza, una y otra y otra vez, amplificándose como por arte de magia, retumbando dentro tuyo, sacudiéndote.

"No fue enteramente culpa de su estupidez, de su debilidad, de su falta de control. La culpa, en ojos de Haylie, es más tuya que de él. La culpa de todo esto para Haylie es tanto tuya como mía, porque fuiste vos la que lo expuso a mí, cuando bien sabías que tratándose de hombres no me gusta desperdiciar el tiempo. No era desconocido para vos que yo tiendo a quitarme las ganas con lo que es de nadie y con lo que es 'propiedad privada' también"

_Es verdad, es verdad, es verdad, es verdad_ una voz molesta, aguda y punzante canturreaba en tu cabeza, agudizando la migraña que envolvía tu cerebro y lo apretaba como si estuviera tratando de exprimir tus neuronas. Vos sabías que Carrie tiende a atraer a cuanto hombre conoce a sus garras, vos lo sabías, pero estabas tan contenta por tener una _amistad_ (aunque en realidad mucho tiempo después se te cayó la venda de los ojos y pudiste ver que aquello distaba mucho de ser una amistad) que no se te ocurrió pensar que haría con tu hermano lo mismo que hacía con cualquier tipo lo suficientemente idiota como para acostarse con ella. Estabas tan desesperada por conservar tu única amistad, que tu inteligencia se vio nublada y dejaste de lado el pequeño detalle de que, a diferencia tuya, la moral de Carrie era de menor tamaño que el granito de arena más pequeño que haya existido sobre la faz del planeta Tierra.

"Yo no creo en príncipes azules, hadas madrinas y finales felices, Michelle" te dijo, el tono burlón aún allí "Y aunque lo niegues, aunque repitas una y otra vez que no querías que esto sucediera y que no tuviste absolutamente nada que ver con lo que pasó entre tu hermano y yo, tu cuñada está tan enojada, tan cargada de resentimiento, se siente tan traicionada, que no va a creerte _nunca._ Nunca va a entrar en razón._ Nunca_"

_Nunca, nunca, nunca_, aquella palabra retumbaba dentro de vos con fuerza.

"Para Haylie _siempre_ vas a ser la desgraciada que se complotó con su _mejor amiga _para arrojar piedras a su castillito de cristal"

Las palabras '_mejor amiga_' y el énfasis con las que las dijo hicieron que te sintieras asqueada de alguna vez haber considerado a Carrie una amiga, una buena persona, alguien con quien conversar, alguien con quien compartir tus cosas. Le forma en la que dijo aquello hizo que te sintieras más estúpida que nunca, y que una vez más quisieras darte la cabeza contra la pared para castigarte por haber sido tremenda ilusa, tremenda idiota.

"Para Haylie siempre vas a ser el _perrito faldero_ de la que jugó el papel de Cruela de Vil en esta historia, y eso es lo que tus sobrinos van a oír durante el resto de sus vidas: que _su tía _es en parte responsable de que su papá y su mamá se hayan separado"

Primer puñal, justo en el medio del alma. Dolió como si te hubieran acuchillado en serio, y quizá una acuchillada se hubiera sentido mejor; al menos una daga atravesándote la piel habría ameritado proferir el grito desgarrador que te morías por dejar salir, pero que tuviste que reprimir dentro tuyo porque estabas en tu lugar de trabajo, porque no era el momento, porque no debías quebrarte, porque no debías romperte y caer al suelo hecha añicos, porque debías mantenerte compuesta, porque no podías mostrar más debilidad de la que seguramente refulgía en tus ojos, porque no podías permitirte el lujo de estallar en mil pedazos porque Carrie estaba restregándote en la cara algo que durante más de un año había estado haciendo peso sobre tus hombros: la horrible certeza de que tus sobrinitos van a crecer escuchando que sos la peor basura que existe sobre la Tierra.

"Van a resentirte tanto como Haylie te resiente a vos, van a tener tanta bronca contra vos como la que Haylie te tiene, y cuando sean mayores simplemente van a odiarte más, porque van a ver la magnitud de lo que su papá le hizo a su mamá, porque van a entender que su padre no es más que un tipo estúpido y mediocre, un alcohólico igual de bipolar e inestable que tu mamá, tan dependiente del poco consuelo que puede encontrarse en el fondo de una botella como lo era la abuela que tus sobrinos nunca van a conocer porque los abandonó, del mismo modo en que su padre los abandonó a ellos para irse conmigo"

Otra puñalada, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra. Te faltaba el aire y sentías tu pecho cerrándose. Carrie no sólo estaba metiéndose con tus sobrinos, también estaba tocando heridas muy delicadas que no van a sanar _jamás_, que vas a llevar en vos para siempre, que vas a tener en tu alma y en tu corazón hasta el día en que mueras, porque por mucho tiempo que pase, el abandono nunca dejará de doler, y siempre vas a cargar el peso de saber que tu mamá era una mujer demasiado inestable, con problemas psiquiátricos, con un alcoholismo que estaba demasiado fuera de control como para que pudiera curarse, que prefirió dejarte en lugar de quedarse con vos para verte crecer. Carrie sabe parte de tu historia familiar, un gran porcentaje de boca de Danny, y está usando esa información como arma para hacer destrozos; eso habla _mucho_ de lo mala persona que es, de lo terriblemente cruel que es, eso evidencia que tiene una piedra negra en lugar de corazón y de que su alma está echada a perder. Pero aún sabiendo que los que está utilizando son golpes bajos, duelen de todos modos, duelen muchísimo.

Así es Carrie: aprovecha cada ocasión que puede para recordarte que nunca te quisieron, que nunca tuviste amigos, que siempre te discriminaron, que tu propia madre prefirió marcharse, que sos demasiado inocente, que sos demasiado _naïve_, que sos la hija de una alcohólica bipolar, que tu hermano está igual de trastornado que tu mamá… Así es Carrie: una verdadera basura. No podés entender, y quizá nunca lo entiendas, cómo fue que tu necesidad de tener una amistad firme y estable te llevó a pasar por alto cosas que en otro caso hubieras visto enseguida, cosas que te hubieran confirmado que Carrie no es la clase de persona que uno quiere tener en su círculo íntimo, más bien todo lo contrario, porque una arpía como Carrie no puede hacerle bien a nadie, y es siempre preferible tenerla tan lejos como sea posible para evitar que haga estragos como los que hizo en tu familia (o lo que quedaba de ella).

_Van a resentirte tanto como Haylie te resiente a vos, van a tener tanta bronca contra vos como la que Haylie te tiene, y cuando sean mayores simplemente van a odiarte más_. Esas eran las palabras que resonaban en tu interior, más fuertes que ningunas otras, porque resumen un miedo inmenso que tenés, un miedo que se volvió material al convertirse en sonido cuando Carrie escupió su veneno. Temés que tus sobrinos te odien, temés que te resientan, temés que su mamá les lave el cerebro hasta el punto en que te consideren en parte responsable del divorcio de sus padres, todo porque cometiste el error de presentar a tu amiga y a tu hermano.

"Van a deducir que, como la manzana nunca cae demasiado lejos del árbol, vos tampoco vales la pena. Eso es lo que su mamá va a decirles cada vez que tenga la oportunidad. Tus sobrinos van a crecer con la idea formada de que sos una de las causas por la que sus vidas no son como la de los otros chicos que tienen un papá y una mamá que se quieren. Y una partecita tuya sabe que van a tener toda la razón del mundo en cargarse la lengua de veneno hablando de vos"

Vos no creciste con un papá y una mamá. Las circunstancias eran diferentes, claro, porque tus padres no se divorciaron: tu papá falleció, y eso devastó a tu mamá hasta tal punto que volvió a caer en la depresión y fue consumida por su propia angustia, pero al menos sabés que él la amaba, que la quería, que se ocupaba de ella, que la rescató de un destino horrible, que le devolvió la dignidad y el autoestima, que la hizo feliz, que la cuidó. Creciste sabiendo que hubieras tenido un excelente padre y probablemente una mamá mucho más estable si el destino no hubiera decidido llevárselo demasiado pronto. Pero tus sobrinos van a tener siempre el estigma de que su padre engañó a su madre, van a vivir sabiendo que la engañó y que luego los abandonó sin mirar atrás, y conociendo a Danny y a Haylie estás segurísima de que las pobres criaturitas van a quedar prisioneras en medio de la guerra que va a librarse entre sus padres, la guerra que viene librándose desde hace rato y que no creés vaya a terminar. Es cierto que sus vidas no van a ser como las de otros nenes: van a tener que pasar Navidad en una casa y Año Nuevo en otra, van a tener que escuchar las discusiones entre sus padres cada vez que estos se vean, van a tener que oír muchas mentiras y difamaciones. Odiás pensar en eso, odiás saber que eso es lo que les espera a las tres criaturitas más inocentes del mundo, odiás saber que esa es la clase de vida que van a tener, una vida muy distinta a la que merecen, una vida muy distinta a la que desearías pudieran tener.

Y es inevitable que una partecita tuya arda dolorosamente pensando que, si Danny y Carrie nunca se hubieran conocido, _tal vez_ con algo de tiempo y esfuerzo Haylie y tu hermano hubieran podido resolver sus diferencias y arreglar aquello que estaba mal en su matrimonio, lograr que las cosas funcionaran; siempre habías tenido fe en que encontrarían la manera de salvar aquella relación, en parte quizá porque no querías pensar en lo devastador que sería para tus sobrinitos que sus padres se separaran. Pero luego, Danny y Carrie se conocieron y todo fue cuesta abajo, de mal en peor, con una velocidad impresionante, y el impacto fue demasiado fuerte, y no hay manera de reparar los terribles daños.

¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas si Carrie jamás hubiera entrado en escena? ¿Habrían Danny y Haylie resuelto sus cuestiones maritales o de todos modos su matrimonio habría acabado destinado a un rotundo fracaso? Eso te lo preguntás siempre, y la conclusión a la que llegás es que, si Carrie no hubiera aparecido para empeorarlo todo y complicar las cosas, si el desenlace de la historia era un divorcio, al menos tu cuñada no te hubiera señalado con su dedo acusador, no te odiaría, no te resentiría, no te consideraría la peor basura del mundo, no pensaría que sos una zorra, y dejaría que sus hijos vieran a su tía. Tal vez si Carrie no hubiera sido parte del embrollo pero hubieran acabado separándose de todos modos, tu hermano se hubiera tomado su fracaso matrimonial de otro modo, hubiera tenido permitido ver a sus hijos con frecuencia, y no habría llegado al punto de perder su empleo, caer en el alcohol, hundirse en un pozo depresivo y tratar de quitarse la vida.

Es una pregunta que hace peso sobre tus hombros como si estuvieras tratando de cargar el mundo, es una pregunta que cuelga sobre tu cabeza como la espada de Damocles: ¿qué hubiera pasado si Carrie nunca hubiera aparecido? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tus ojos hubieran podido ver que no te convenía presentársela a tu hermano porque a Carrie le encanta meterse con hombres casados?

La respuesta a la que llegás a veces es que al menos tus sobrinos no tendrían que cargar con el hecho de que su padre engañó a su madre, los abandonó para irse con otra y luego intentó matarse. Otras veces hay una partecita tuya un poco más racional interviene diciendo que tu hermano probablemente hubiera encontrado a cualquier otra mujer con la que serle infiel a su esposa, y que el final de la historia habría sido el mismo: un divorcio escandaloso, lleno de drama, odio, resentimiento y más escándalo. _Sin embargo_ siempre agrega otro costado tuyo, ese costado que está profundamente herido y no se recupera del dolor, _al menos podría seguir viendo a mis sobrinitos, porque Haylie no me echaría la culpa de esto_.

Con sólo pensar que en el futuro, cuando crezcan, cuando sean adultos, tus sobrinos van a odiar a su tía – una tía que, como están vistas las cosas, probablemente nunca pueda mimarlos, malcriarlos, llevarlos de paseo o comprarles regalos como antes – porque su mamá va a llenarles el corazón de rencor hacia vos, sentís que una partecita tuya muere. En ese momento sentiste eso: una partecita tuya muriendo de tristeza, porque estaban recordándote algo que no hace más que generarte angustia.

"No me digas, Michelle, que no hay una partecita tuya que se siente culpable porque esos _pobres angelitos_" te repulsó la manera en la que se refirió a ellos utilizando esas palabras embebidas en sarcasmo "ahora están condenado a sufrir en un hogar disfuncional, teniendo por padre a un zopenco desocupado que no puede mantenerse sobrio lo suficiente para conservar un empleo medianamente decente"

Te retumbaban los oídos, la sangre corría rápido por tus venas y rápido subía a tu cerebro, la furia te quemaba viva, las palpitaciones golpeaban las venas de tus muñecas, de tus sienes, de tus piernas; el corazón te latía a tal velocidad que lo sentías vibrar dentro tuyo, en tu estómago, como si se hubiera agrandado tres veces su tamaño, y lastimaba tus costillas. Querías respirar pero no podías. Querías llorar, pero no ibas a darle a Carrie el lujo de verte totalmente destrozada por todas las verdades ácidas, crudas y crueles que estaba soltándote con tanta maldad. Tu visión estaba nublada por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en tus ojos pero que no dejarías que rodaran por tus mejillas, por lo cual el baño de paredes y suelo blanco inmaculado se había difuminado un poco; sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo a Carrie seguías viéndola con bastante nitidez. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa burlona.

"Antes al menos Danny podía llevar algo de pan a la mesa" dijo, divertida, como si la situación le causara gracia "Ahora es un inútil inservible viviendo en un cuartito diminuto" antes de que te dieras cuenta, estaba atacándote por otro lado "Y sus intentos de suicidio y su estado depresivo, ¿qué pensás que fue lo que desencadenó eso, Michelle? El fracaso de nuestra relación, una relación en la que se metió para escapar de su matrimonio en estado de descomposición, pero terminó saliendo todo mucho peor de lo que se hubiera imaginado, y vos también te echás la culpa de eso"

_Y vos también te echás la culpa de eso._

_Tiene razón, tiene razón, tiene razón_ una voz en tu cabeza no dejaba de repetir. _Hay una parte mía que se culpa de que las cosas se hayan desvirtuado de esa manera_.

"Incluso si tu hermano insiste en que no deberías hacerlo, vos sentís culpa de todos modos. ¿Y sabés qué? En medio de nuestras discusiones varias veces me ha dicho que yo arruiné su vida y que maldice el momento en que nos conocimos – probablemente te lo haya dicho a vos también -, pero en todas esas ocasiones, yo lo escuché agregar algo que estoy segura a vos no te diría: que nada de todo esto" hizo un gesto con la mano, como si señalara la situación en general "hubiera pasado si vos no hubieras cometido la estupidez de cruzarme en su camino"

Ahí estaba Carrie, confirmándote otro temor tuyo, otra sospecha tuya: aunque tu hermano diga que ha llegado al punto en el que entiende que se equivocó, que cometió un error, que hizo lo que no debería haber hecho, que perdió todo por algo que no valía la pena, en el fondo también te hace un poco responsable, porque puede que las cosas en su matrimonio anduvieran mal y que estuvieran él y su esposa caminando en terreno empedrado, pero vos fuiste lo suficientemente idiota para ponerle delante una mujer sin escrúpulos acostumbrada a hacer cualquier cosa para tentar a hombres y arrastrarlos a su nido de ratas. Él cayó en la trampa, esa fue su falta…, pero la que puso la trampa ahí fuiste vos, y eso te carcome, te carcome desde siempre, y al parecer a él también le pesa infinitamente saber que quizá todo hubiera resultado _un poquitito_ distinto si no hubieras puesto a Carrie en su camino.

Esa parece ser toda la cuestión, ¿no?: estúpida Michelle, más idiota no podía ser, que presentó a su hermano y a su amiga, arruinando así la vida de éste, de su cuñada, de sus sobrinos y probablemente una partecita _importantísima_ de la suya propia porque ya no puede seguir disfrutando de su papel de tía en la vida de tres de las personitas que más ama.

"Él también te considera responsable, Michelle" las frases que Carrie arrojaba se sentían como piedrazos, y en ese momento más que nunca deseabas que alguien entrara al baño, _quien sea_, para que Carrie se viera obligada a cerrar la boca de una vez por todas, callarse, guardar esa lengua de víbora, dejar de destilar veneno, dejar de apuñalarte con sus palabras hirientes y cizañeras "Te considera tan responsable de que su vida se haya convertido en una sucesión de fracasos como me considera a mi. Te considera tan responsable de que las vidas de sus hijos estén hechas pedazos como me considera a mí. Puede que aun no te lo haya dicho abiertamente porque en su patético estado depresivo debe pensar que está haciéndole un bien a su _medio hermana_ protegiéndola, pero esperá a que vuelva a emborracharse, esperá a que vuelva a darse una sobredosis de pastillas, esperá a que se salga de control y le agarre otro de sus ataques de ira y violencia, y vas a ver que te suelta uno a uno sus pensamientos sobre vos. Estando sobrio no va a señalarte con el dedo y acusarte de haber ayudado a arruinar su vida y la infancia de sus hijos, en parte tal vez porque no le conviene morder la mano que le da de comer y paga el roñoso techo sobre su piojosa cabeza. Pero no creo que falte mucho para que estalle otra vez, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que es frágil, inestable y bipolar como todos en tu familia"

Todavía tenías las manos cerradas en puños, las uñas clavándose en las palmas, pero no podías sentirlas, porque tu cuerpo estaba entumecido; sólo eras consciente de tu bronca, tu furia, tu angustia y del millón de sentimientos que quemaban dentro tuyo, de tu corazón latiendo desaforado y de tu cabeza a punto de estallar. Ya habías dejado de analizar las palabras dichas por Carrie, de separarlas según cuáles dolían más y cuáles dolían menos, cuáles estaban fundamentadas y cuáles eran solamente mentiras para lastimarte. Te hervía la sangre en las venas y te zumbaban los oídos. Te sentías como un volcán al borde de la erupción.

La furia contenida, la necesidad de poner un alto a aquello, la necesidad de dejar que caiga una última gota y rebalse el vaso, llegó cuando Carrie empezó a meterse en terreno peligroso, hablando de cosas que estás segura Danny le contó en estricta confidencialidad y – pobre iluso – confiando en que quedarían entre Carrie y él, porque sabés que es algo que a Danny lo avergüenza profundamente y de lo que _no habla jamás_; dudás incluso que Haylie haya llegado a conocer la historia completa, pero por algún motivo tu hermano pensó que podía volcar sus sentimientos y compartir la verdad con Carrie, tan 'enamorado' de ella como estaba (al menos eso creía él: que estaba enamorado).

Aquello que te quebró y te llevó a reaccionar (con Carrie siempre es así: soportás los golpes uno tras otro en silencio y embotada, hasta que de repente algo se quiebra en vos y tu costado masoquista se da por satisfecho, dando paso a aquel costado más racional que entiende que no podés permitir que te den patadas estando tirada en el piso hasta hacerte sangrar por dentro) no fue que hablara sobre el alcoholismo de tu hermano, su depresión, sus intentos de suicidio, su situación económica, el hecho de que no tiene un empleo y que no puede conseguir uno por mucho que se esfuerce y deje todo de sí intentándolo; no te quebraste cuando dijo que tu hermano te culpa de todo lo que sucedió pero que no te lo dice porque quiere protegerte y porque le interesa mantener una buena relación con vos ahora que no tiene un centavo y necesita toda la ayuda posible de tu parte para pagar la renta, las cuentas, y tener qué comer.

Lo que te quebró fue que traspasara un límite tan fuerte como el que traspasó al decir algo que Danny debe haberle confiado esperando que ella jamás hablara del tema, algo que vos nunca supiste sino hasta que a los doce o trece años encontraste los diarios viejos de tu mamá en esas cajas y empezaste a leerlos, enterándote así de cosas sobre su pasado, cosas horribles, cosas traumáticas, cosas que la definieron como persona, cosas que contribuyeron a que su delicada salud mental se volviera aún más frágil, cosas que a Danny lo avergüenzan y que probablemente compartió con Carrie en un momento de extrema debilidad:

"Es hijo de un violador, además…"

Las palabras tuvieron en vos un impacto desgarrador, porque rompieron con tu entumecimiento y te llevaron automáticamente a pensar, como muchas veces en tortuosas noches de desvelo pensaste, en todo lo que tu mamá tuvo que sufrir, el abuso físico y psicológico, y cuánto luchó por poder ponerse de pie y resurgir (con ayuda de tu papá, por supuesto) luego de haber pasado por experiencias tan traumáticas como las que tuvo que pasar, incluso si para ella eran normales.

"Yo tendría cuidado, Michelle, porque la última vez que Danny estuvo en peligro fue cuando tuviste que llevarlo al hospital para que le lavaran el estómago después de que intentara suicidarse, pero si sacó los genes de ese animal que abusaba de tu mamá, puede que un día tengas que ir a visitarlo a la cárcel. Ya vimos de lo que es capaz Danny cuando la furia lo domina" se señaló el cuello, haciendo alusión a lo ocurrido esa madrugada en la CTU, cuando él llegó asustado a verte y reaccionó salvajemente al verla a ella, abalanzándose encima de ella y tratando de acogotarla con sus propias manos en un arrebato de ira "Lo único que le falta a tus sobrinitos es tener un padre convicto…"

Y ahí fue cuando colapsaste.

"¡Basta, Carrie!"

No fue un grito, ni siquiera levantaste la voz, pero hablaste con firmeza, y estabas segura de que la furia que sentías podía verse en tus ojos. El silencio cayó entre las dos, y por un par de segundos que se hicieron eternos todo lo que escuchaste fue el goteo del grifo de alguno de los lavabos; no sabías si era impresión tuya o si de verdad estaban llenando el aire los ecos de los latidos de tu desaforado corazón, pero mezclándose con el zumbido de tus oídos, ahí estaban tus propias palpitaciones, rápidas y desaforadas debido a los nervios, la angustia y el esfuerzo por contenerte y no darle vuelta la cara de un cachetazo.

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que podría haber sido fácilmente cortado con un cuchillo. La incómoda y cargada quietud fue rota por Carrie, una vez más, quien si bien había callado al verte reaccionar finalmente luego de todo el veneno que destiló, al parecer todavía tenía otras cosas en la punta de su lengua de víbora, cosas que no iba a quedarse sin decir, cosas para seguir lastimándote. Porque así es Carrie: a Carrie no le interesa nada que no sea desquitarse con otros, Carrie disfruta haciendo sufrir a otros, disfruta lastimando a otros, disfruta usando lo que sabe sobre gente que ilusamente confía en ella para luego apuñalarlos por la espalda, y una vez que la farsa se acaba y muestra sus verdaderos colores, una vez que se le cae la máscara, una vez que saca a relucir sus colmillos, directamente de ahí en adelante te apuñala de frente, sin problemas, por el simple hecho de regocijarse en el sufrimiento ajeno, llenando vacíos personales con bronca y resentimiento, buscando placer y alivio para sus propios demonios llenando con fantasmas las casas abandonadas que hay en las cabezas de otros, por hablar metafóricamente.

Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz suave y desagradable; era casi un siseo aquello que se colaba por entre sus labios, aún curvados en una sonrisa burlona.

"El problema con vos, Michelle, es que podés aguantar las peores atrocidades, podés aguantar ser testigo de ese costado del mundo que nadie quiere ver porque es demasiado cruel, demasiado crudo, demasiado fuerte, pero lo soportás porque es parte de tu trabajo, porque podés hacer algo para arreglarlo, podés hacer algo para resolverlo, para detenerlo. Sin embargo" un destello de malicia refulgió en sus ojos "no podés aguantar que te pongan cara a cara con tu propia realidad. Es mucho más fácil esconderse bajo la piel de la analista brillante que puede llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros si eso significa salvar vidas inocentes y defender a su país, pero es imposible para vos mirarte en el espejo y admitir cómo son las cosas en verdad cuando se trata del plano personal"

La descripción que acababa de hacer era correcta; Carrie sabe leer a las personas, puede leerlas mejor que nadie, y lo que acababa de decir encajaba perfecto con el proceso con el que lidiás a diario: hay una esfera profesional en la que sos de una manera, y otra esfera íntima y personal en la que sos total y completamente distinta. Hay una Michelle que ven todos, la que es inteligente, aplicada, dedicada, fuerte, segura de sí misma y brillante, y hay otra Michelle que no conoce casi nadie, una Michelle que sólo sos alrededor de los que amás (léase: Tony), que es sensible, dulce, cariñosa, frágil, dependiente y delicada. La Michelle del 'plano profesional' puede soportar lo que sea (o eso aparenta): todo sea por mantener a salvo a ciudadanos inocentes, a posibles víctimas de ataques terroristas, a personas que tienen todo un futuro por delante que podría ser opacado en un segundo por la mano perversa de fanáticos religiosos u hombres ambiciosos y sedientes de poder, codicia. Sin embargo, esa otra Michelle que aparece cuando se desdibuja aquella que es confidente y pareciera llevarse el mundo por delante, es muchísimo más tímida, está llena de heridas de su pasado, necesita afecto constante, no termina de recuperarse de la ausencia de una familia 'convencional', tiene terror extremo al abandono, y puede ser fácilmente lastimada con palabras y actos. El problema ocurre cuando la Michelle profesional se desdibuja _dentro de las paredes de la CTU_ y la Michelle que está íntimamente conectada con su corazón y su alma aparece dentro de límites que no le corresponden, límites en los que se necesita ser fuerte, límites en los que quebrarse no está permitido, límites en los que las lágrimas no pueden caer, límites formados por los altos muros de la Unidad Antiterrorista de Los Angeles.

"Es fácil criticarme porque me gustan demasiado los hombres y voy descartándolos cuando me aburro; es fácil criticarme a mi por 'falta de moral'; es fácil tildarme de 'destructora de hogares'; es fácil señalar con el dedo a tu fracasado, estúpido, depresivo, alcohólico hermano, acusarlo de haber tomado una mala decisión, catalogarlo de mal esposo o mal padre. Todas esas cosas son muchísimo más fáciles que reconocer esa culpa que llevás dentro y admitir abiertamente que sabés cuánta responsabilidad cargás vos en todo esto" hizo una pausa, y luego agregó ": Es mucho más fácil jugar el papel de víctima en lugar de aceptar que cualquier cosa que Haylie les diga a tus sobrinitos sobre vos es verdad y que tienen motivos válidos y justificados para aborrecerte por haberles arruinado la vida"

"¿Te pensás que no me pregunto a diario cómo hubieran sido las cosas si no los hubiera presentado?" finalmente reaccionaste, y el interrogante salió por entre tus dientes fuertemente apretados, en la forma de un susurro apenas audible; no querías levantar la voz, no querías perder el control "¿Te pensás que no me carcome saber que por culpa de quien yo consideraba mi _amiga_" te encargaste de que la palabra tuviera el énfasis sarcástico que le correspondía "mis sobrinos van a crecer en un hogar distinto al que merecían tener? ¿Pensás que no me angustia no poder verlos desde hace un año porque Haylie me odia?" tu corazón seguía latiendo contra tus costillas, haciéndote daño "¿Pensás que no extraño a mis sobrinos?, ¿pensás que no daría absolutamente todo por volver el tiempo atrás e impedir que se arruinaran sus vidas?" tenías los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia, pero no ibas a permitir que cayeran "¿Pensás que no daría absolutamente todo para volver el tiempo atrás e impedir que mi hermano cometiera la estupidez de dejar a su familia por una mujer sin corazón que no vale nada?" le dijiste despectivamente, mirándola con una mezcla de desprecio y asco.

Respirando hondo, te dispusiste a elegir cuidadosamente las palabras que dirías: querías ser tan clara como posible. Tal vez un arrebato de sinceridad, tal vez mostrar un poco del terrible daño que Carrie te hizo y te sigue haciendo, lograra que te dejara en paz de una buena vez por todas, que se diera cuenta de que ya no podría lastimarte más de lo que ya estás lastimada. Tal vez ver lo rota que estás la convenza de ir a buscar a otro a quien molestar. No perdías nada con intentar, y además, ya te habías quedado sin paciencia, ya estabas agotada.

"No necesitás derribarme con las cosas horribles que me decís cada vez que nos vemos, Carrie. No hace falta que malgastes tu energía, tiempo y veneno atacándome, porque el peor daño que podrías haberme hecho ya está infligido, y va a durar para siempre, porque nada que te quede colgando de esa lengua de víbora puede ser peor que la certeza de que no voy a volver a abrazar a mis sobrinos, no a jugar con ellos ni a oírlos reír. Pero no te preocupes, porque voy a tener encima de mí la seguridad de que ellos van a escuchar hablar seguido de su tía, sobre como yo soy en parte la culpable de que sus padres se hayan divorciado después de que su papá los abandonara para irse con una de mis _amigas_" volviste a llenar la palabra con cada gramo de sarcasmo que tuvieras dentro de vos "El trabajo de arruinarme la vida ya está hecho, Carrie, porque no hay manera de recuperar la familia que perdí"

Quizá no era una familia como la de Tony, pero con todo, era una familia, incluso si sólo estaba formada por tu hermano, su esposa y sus hijos, incluso si era una familia pequeña, incluso si no era realmente _tuya_, ellos eran tu familia, y por culpa de Carrie perdiste todo eso. Aún estarías sola en el mundo, totalmente abandonada, con solamente un hermano lleno de problemas, si Tony no se hubiera cruzado en tu camino para llenar de luz muchísimos lugares en tu alma que estaba totalmente bajo las garras de la oscuridad.

"No necesito que me refriegues en la cara cómo con un soplido tiraste abajo una familia entera y destruiste un hogar. No necesito que me refriegues que nos dejaste a todos pagando las consecuencias de tu relación con mi hermano después de que te aburriste de él. Así que por favor, en el futuro no me hagas perder el tiempo torturándome y hostigándome para satisfacer tu perverso hambre de maldad: simplemente recordá cada vez que me veas que tenés parte de la culpa de que mis sobrinos nunca vayan a quererme y de que yo nunca pueda disfrutar de ser su tía. Eso debería bastarte, Carrie, ¿no? Debería bastarte con saber que perdí tres personas que me importan muchísimo sólo porque a vos se te ocurrió cruzar los límites con mi hermano. Supongo que eso debería cubrir tu cuota de maldades conmigo"

Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, sin darle tiempo replicar, sin darle tiempo siquiera a abrir la boca para volver a atacarte, te dirigiste con paso firme y sin mirar atrás hacia la puerta del baño, que se hallaba a apenas metros de distancia del punto en el que durante minutos que se habían asemejado a una eternidad habías estado parada, frente a frente con Carrie. Caminaste por el largo pasillo que conducía de vuelta al piso principal sin dar vuelta la cabeza tampoco, y no volviste a respirar hasta que – luego de lo que pareció un siglo – llegaste a tu estación de trabajo.

Te dejaste caer en la silla, y soltaste un suspiro larguísimo que habías tenido atrapado en el pecho; así liberaste algo de la tensión que te apretaba la garganta y el estómago en nudos. En tu ausencia varios papeles para que revisaras y firmaras se habían acumulado a un costado de tu computadora, y fingiste escudriñarlos con verdadero interés, enterrando las narices en ellos, cuando en realidad tus ojos no veían más que prolijas manchas negras acomodadas formando renglones sin sentido alguno. Esperaste a que tu respiración volviera a acompasarse y luego con disimulo tomaste un pañuelo descartable y, cuidando no estropear tu maquillaje, secaste tus ojos apenas humedecidos por las lágrimas que no habías permitido cayeran.

No volviste a levantar la mirada hasta pasado un largo rato, cuando estabas segura de que Carrie había ya regresado a la estación de trabajo para visitantes provisorios para seguir ocupándose de lo que se tenía que ocupar.

El resto del día te dedicaste a seguir lidiando con la interminable montaña de cosas que había para hacer, intentando mantener los pensamientos tristes y angustiosos apartados, lejos, encerrados en un cajita y bajo llave, para evitar que te carcomieran el cerebro. Eso hizo que el nudo que te apretaba por dentro se volviera más tenso y más doloroso, tan tenso y tan doloroso que te costaba respirar, pero lo disimulaste tan bien como pudiste. Te comportaste con total naturalidad, y en cuanto volviste a tomar ritmo, las horas corrieron un poquito más rápido; incluso el dolor abdominal y la migraña ya no parecían tan terribles, quizá porque la pena emocional había entumecido los malestares físicos. No creés que nadie haya notado que estabas desgarrándote por dentro, luchando para que retazos de las cosas dichas por Carrie no se reprodujeran cual disco rayado en tu memoria.

_Nadie_ _excepto él_. Un par de veces hablaron por asuntos relacionados a cuestiones de la CTU, y aunque se mantuvieron compuestos y profesionales como siempre, algo en tu mirada delataba que no estabas bien, y algo en su mirada daba a entender que sabía que algo andaba mal. Ya habías arrancado ese Miércoles con el pie equivocado, y las cosas habían alcanzado su punto máximo con la llegada de Carrie; Tony no es tonto, y probablemente intuía que algo relacionado a la arpía ésa estaba haciéndote daño. Más de una vez al sonar el teléfono de tu estación y ver el número de su interno pensaste que estaba llamando para pedirte que subieras a verlo un ratito y así tener algunos segundos de intimidad, pero al parecer decidió respetar la promesa que te hizo de dejar definitivamente cualquier asunto personal fuera del ámbito profesional, porque no mencionó en ningún momento nada que no estuviera estrictamente vinculado a protocolos activos, mapas, satélites, servidores o informes de inteligencia.

Nadie notó que algo te tenía mal, _excepto él._ Porque él nota todo, absolutamente todo. Pero esa cualidad que amás con locura, en este caso estabas pensando sería un problema, _porque no estabas segura de encontrarte lista para compartir los motivos de tu dolor en este caso_. Ni siquiera con él. Morías por fundirte en sus brazos, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, relajarte al compás de su respiración, perderte en sus mimos, pero en el más completo silencio, sin tener que explicar nada, sin tener que hablar de tu familia, de tus sobrinos, de tu hermano. Él conoce la historia, la conoce muy bien, y aunque no le contaste todos los detalles, desde que comenzaron su relación casi tres meses atrás fuiste compartiendo con él pedazos, pedacitos, retazos… Sin embargo, eso fue antes de conocer a _su familia_.

Tony tiene una familia perfecta. Y vos no.

Y eso, aunque sabés que no debería, te da vergüenza y hace que te sientas menos.

Sí, definitivamente ese Miércoles era un día horrible, y nada en él estaba destinado a salir bien, tanto era así que incluso la perspectiva de que finalmente llegara el momento de irse a casa y dejar que sus mimos te reconfortaran se había convertido en un arma de doble filo: lo que habías estado esperando desde temprano por la mañana implicaba ahora explicar qué había sucedido con Carrie, y no tenías deseos de entrar en detalle sobre eso, en lo más mínimo.

Y la idea de que al llegar la noche podrías buscar refugio en sus besos y abrazos te llenaba de calidez, pero al mismo tiempo alzaba sobre vos una sombra gigantesca que te envolvía por completo, porque aunque ya hayas hablado sobre tu familia disfuncional con él, luego de haber conocido a _su _familia… algo dentro tuyo duele, sabiendo de _dónde_ él viene, y sabiendo de_ dónde_ venís vos, no porque lo envidies, sino porque te da un poco de vergüenza.

Sí, ese Miércoles triste estaba programado para que tu mente no tuviera un segundo de descanso o paz.

* * *

Cada músculo de tu cuerpo dolía, cada terminación nerviosa estaba tensa, tu migraña había empeorado de golpe y sentías náuseas otra vez. Tus párpados pesados habían caído sin esfuerzo y contra tu voluntad en cuanto habías permitido a tu anatomía el lujo de hundirse en el mullido asiento del acompañante de su auto. El ruido de la ciudad parecía ajeno y externo a la escena.; la música de fondo era el sonido de sus respiraciones. Estabas fulminada, física y emocionalmente, y la angustia que habías reprimido durante las últimas horas amenazaba con desbordarte y tomar el control ahora que estabas lejos de la CTU, a solas con él, camino a _casa_. Sin embargo, seguías conteniendo las lágrimas, y eso causaba que un sabor amargo se formara en tu garganta aún anudada y que el llanto reprimido se convirtiera en una masa pesada oprimiéndote el pecho como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera aplastándote.

Respiraste hondo varias veces, en un intento por relajarte y mantenerte calmada, al menos durante el viaje en coche. Necesitabas aclararte las ideas, necesitabas separar las emociones y clasificarlas, como hacés con todo debido a tus ataques de orden, prolijidad y control (porque alguien que ha crecido en el caos emocional en el que vos creciste, es evidente luego desarrollará una obsesión terrible por tener bajo su control y dominio absoluto todas aquellas cosas que pueda agarrar firmemente entre sus dedos y mantenerlas así). Sin embargo, el embrollo que dentro tuyo había, esa madeja de pensamientos y emociones parecía imposible de separar, mucho menos clasificar, analizar y guardar dentro de cajitas en los roperos de tu cerebro; porque los procesos de un ser humano no pueden archivarse como archivás dentro de armarios cuadernos viejos, fotografías, lo que querés ver y lo que no querés ver, los recuerdos que vale la pena abrazar y los que uno quisiera olvidar por completo, como si jamás hubieran ocurrido y sólo fueran retazos de sueños muy parecidos a la realidad. Entonces simplemente permitiste que tu físico desgastado se hundiera más y más en el asiento, buscando que tu mente se desconectara y se pusiera en blanco, pero sin mucho resultado, porque cada vez que estabas a punto de sumirte en un estado de algo similar a la tranquilidad, un pensamiento, un recuerdo, una sensación teñía el lienzo de negro.

Tu jaqueca estaba llegando al punto exacto en el que te dolía tanto la vista que ni siquiera con los párpados cerrados encontrabas alivio, y las sienes te hervían, cuando escuchaste su voz acariciando tus oídos, como proveniente de otro mundo muy distinto a aquél en el que vos estabas, un mundo totalmente ajeno, un mundo muchísimo mejor que aquél en el que transcurría tu Miércoles triste.

"Hoy te extrañé muchísimo"

El susurro era una mezcla de dulzura en estado puro y preocupación; no hay nada que escape a él, a su entendimiento de tu esencia. No hace falta las palabras cuando dos personas están conectadas en un grado tan íntimo, y los dos habían desarrollado un lenguaje carente de sonidos, carente de expresiones, un lenguaje que se habla a través de los sentidos, sentidos que se agudizan cuando están a solas y lejos del escrudiño de los otros, sentidos que siempre están pendientes de cada movimiento, cada gesto del otro. Él sabía que algo andaba mal, claro que lo sabía: desde que esa mañana tus ojos se habían abierto de golpe por el dolor intenso que sentiste en el estómago, todo había salido mal en una medida u otra. Habías tenido un muy mal día y él podía darse cuenta de cuán necesitada estabas de afecto, contención y, sobre todo, tiempo para procesar las cosas en tu cabeza antes de compartirlas con él.

"Yo también te extrañé muchísimo" fue la respuesta que murmuraste aún con los ojos cerrados, buscando a tientas su brazo para acariciarlo delicadamente con el dorso de tu mano.

"¿Qué tenés ganas de comer hoy?" preguntó "Pedí lo que quieras y lo cocino especialmente para vos"

Era un intento para levantar tu ánimo, por supuesto, para que te sintieras mimada y contenida. Nunca te malcriaron en exceso (en realidad nunca te malcriaron en lo más mínimo) y te encanta que él sepa ver tu necesidad de que alguien sí lo haga, incluso si ya no sos una nena, incluso si sos un adulto. Él siempre se esmera en preparar tus comidas favoritas, deja que veas en la televisión los programas y películas que te gustan, siempre elegís qué música escuchar, siempre que tienen tiempo libre te lleva de paseo a los lugares más lindos de Los Angeles. Estaba ofreciéndose a cocinar lo que vos le pidieras después de haber pasado la mitad de la madrugada despierto cuidándote y luego de un agotador día de trabajo que lo había dejado seguramente tan molido como estabas vos. Cualquier otro hombre había pedido una pizza por teléfono o habría puesto agua a hervir para hacer fideos, pero él no es así: sabía que estabas angustiada y triste, y quería hacer lo que fuera necesario para arrancarte una sonrisa.

En otro momento la oferta hubiera sido tentadora, pero la panza te dolía demasiado, estabas mareada, cansada, y tu apetito era inexistente. Cuando estás nerviosa o triste el estómago se te cierra como si una mano invisible lo atrapara en su fuerte puño. No creías poder forzar nada a pasar por tu garganta.

"No tengo mucho hambre hoy" te disculpaste, aun con los ojos cerrados, apenas un hilo de voz colándose por entre tus labios.

"¿Puedo hacer que cambies de opinión con unos ravioles con crema?" él insistió, y aunque no podías verlo, sentías la sonrisa dulce cruzando sus labios; no importa si estás de espaldas a él, con los ojos cerrados o mirando hacia otro lado: siempre lo sentís en su voz cuando sonríe, lo sentís en sus palabras, lo sentís con el cuerpo, como si su sonrisa te envolviera o acariciara por dentro.

"No tengo hambre, Tony" repetiste.

"¿Pollo al horno con papas fritas?, ¿espinacas con salsa blanca?, ¿tallarines con manteca?" volvió a insistir.

"Tony, en serio: _no tengo hambre_" remarcaste aquellas tres palabras especialmente, con la esperanza de que comprendiera que _de verdad_ no tenías ganas de comer nada. La jaqueca y el cansancio hacían que te sintieras irritada e inestable, y si hay algo que odiás muchísimo es que te insistan con que comas cuando no podrías masticar dos galletitas sin después ir a vomitar.

"¿Y si te prometo que de postre hay frutillas?" nuevamente intentó convencerte.

Tu abuela siempre se mostraba insistente cuando eras adolescente y te negabas a desayunar, almorzar o cenar. Te molestaba que te controlara, te molestaba que midiera cada bocado que pinchabas con el tenedor, te molestaba ese doble discurso que envolvía frases contradictorias como 'es importante que te alimentes' y 'tenés que cuidar tu peso porque si sos un cerdito nadie va a quererte', te molestaba que te persiguiera con sus dietas y recetas orgánicas, te molestaba su fijación con que tuvieras un cuerpo armonioso y perfecto (para vos tu cuerpo nunca fue armonioso, mucho menos perfecto. Odiás tu cuerpo) como el de una geisha.

La preocupación que Tony manifiesta es distinta, sin embargo; cuidarte es una obsesión, _su_ obsesión, y es parte de las muchas cosas que te enamoran de él. No te molesta que te llame al mediodía y te recuerdo que es importante que te tomes una hora de descanso para almorzar, no te molesta que te rete cuando no comes bien, no te molesta que te lleve el desayuno a la cama todas las mañanas, no te molesta que recurra a tácticas a veces infantiles para ayudarte a vaciar el plato. Pero en ese momento estabas tan irritable, tan cansada, tan angustiada, tan llena de cosas haciendo peso dentro tuyo, al borde de las lágrimas, con la cabeza inflamada, con los oídos zumbando… Te sentías a punto de estallar, y cualquier roce sería suficiente para que explotaras.

Y explotaste. Explotaste con _él_, la persona que sería capaz de soportar todo por vos, la persona que haría cualquier cosa por vos. Explotaste con _él_, simplemente porque quería cuidarte, pero vos estabas tan cargada de bronca, furia, dolor, desconsuelo e histeria que no supiste controlarte, y todo el veneno del que Carrie te había llenado y que corría libremente por tus venas, intoxicándote, empezó a salir en pequeñas dosis, pero aquél al que estabas atacando era quien menos lo merecía. Sin embargo, fatigada y caminando por la cuerda floja de las emociones, no te diste cuenta.

Simplemente dijiste, con tono seco y cortante, abriendo los ojos de golpe (lo cual causó que tu dolor de cabeza se intensificara y te marearas; todo dio vueltas a tú alrededor como si te hubieran subido a un carrusel fuera de control):

"Tony, _no-tengo-hambre_" sentiste cada sílaba como un cuchillo clavándose en tu lengua, así como él debe haber sentido cada sílaba como un cuchillo clavándose en sus oídos. No está acostumbrado a que le hables así, y vos obviamente no estás acostumbrada tampoco a dirigirte a él así: no son más que pura miel cuando están solos, pero como lo que le faltaba a ese Miércoles para empeorar en límites insospechados era una pequeña pelea con el amor de tu vida, a tu estado de ánimo enclenque y crispado se le ocurrió sacar todo afuera atacándolo a él, que sólo estaba siendo tan dulce y considerado como lo es con vos siempre.

Te arrepentiste de contestarle mal en el momento en que la frase se escapó de tu boca antes de que pudieras pensarla; fue más bien una reacción nerviosa, una descarga eléctrica e impulsiva, porque jamás elegirías deliberadamente herirlo con tus palabras. Y definitivamente lo que viste en sus facciones, en su expresión, era una mezcla de sorpresa y pena que te recordó a cómo hubiera lucido una criaturita lastimada.

"Está bien, Michelle. Perdón" dijo suavemente, con apenas un hilo de voz, sin quitar los ojos de la carretera, sin quitar las manos del volante.

Un silencio tenso envolvió el ambiente. Más culpa se agregó a la receta que se cocinaba a fuego lento en tu estómago, tensándolo aún más, volviendo el nudo más apretado, intensificando ese ardor ácido que te quemaba la garganta.

Dejaste escapar un largo suspiro y te insultaste mentalmente por haber tenido esa reacción.

"Sólo quiero llegar a casa y dormir un rato; estoy exhausta" murmuraste, exhalando e inhalando.

No era excusa, claro: nada justifica que lo trates mal cuando él siempre te trata como a una princesa. Pero no se te ocurría otra cosa que decir, porque tampoco estabas preparada para empezar a contarle que tu estado se debía en parte a algo fuera de tu control (los efectos que tiene el síndrome menstrual en las emociones de una mujer) y en parte a todo el veneno que Carrie te había inyectado en forma de frasecitas malévolas, sólo por el placer de verte sufrir.

Tony no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza. Te regaló una sonrisa para tranquilizarte y asegurarte que todo estaba bien y en el siguiente semáforo quitó una de sus manos del volante para acomodar un par de rulos rebeldes detrás de tu oreja con gesto afectuoso.

Durante el resto del viaje a su departamento ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Los latidos de tu corazón seguían lastimándote las costillas, cada uno de ellos tratando de avisarte con cada movimiento de aquel músculo que ese Miércoles no haría más que empeorar y empeorar y empeorar hasta lograr que te hundieras bajo su peso.

¿Cuántos Miércoles en la historia de tu vida te hundieron bajo su peso?

La respuesta es: muchos.

Pero todos esos Miércoles tristes difieren de éste en algo: antes no lo tenías a él, y ahora sí lo tenés.

¿Cuántos Miércoles en la historia de tu vida te hundieron bajo su peso?

La respuesta es: muchos.

Pero todos esos Miércoles tristes difieren de éste en algo: Tony es capaz de remover una a una las ruinas de tu propia miseria para sacarte de entre los escombros y ayudarte a respirar otra vez.

* * *

Lo primero que hiciste al llegar fue darte un baño. Necesitabas muchísimo sentir el agua hirviendo golpeando los músculos de tu anatomía hasta relajarlos, necesitabas hacerte un ovillo bajo el chorro de agua, acurrucarte a un costado de la ducha, pegar las rodillas al pecho, enterrar la cabeza entre tus rodillas, y simplemente dedicarte a _ser_, a _existir_, a respirar, sin pensar, totalmente desconectada. Además, siempre que estás en los días de tu período el vapor te ayuda muchísimo a aliviar los peores dolores.

Elegiste tu pijama favorito: su sweater color gris y un jogging azul oscuro que debe ser al menos tres talles más grande. Usar su ropa hace que te sientas como si él estuviera abrazándote todo el tiempo, y usar ese sweater y ese jogging en especial despierta recuerdos de la primera noche que pasaste durmiendo en sus brazos, protegida del viento, el frío, la lluvia y de tus propias, terribles pesadillas.

Al entrar a la sala de estar notaste que él había encendido la lámpara de pie para iluminar la habitación, pero no se encontraba en ella. Dos mantas prolijamente dobladas habían sido depositadas en el grueso brazo del sillón, a la espera de que te arroparas bajo ellas, y la gigantesca almohada de plumas que te encanta porque es mullida y esponjosa como una nube aguardaba en un extremo a que tu cabeza cansada se hundiera en ella para finalmente reposar. Otra punzada de culpa te pinchó como si de una aguja larga, afilada y brillosa se tratara: a pesar de que habías respondido mal a sus intentos por reanimarte, durante el tiempo que habías tardado en bañarte él había preparado el sofá para que pudieras acostarte a dormir luego de la jornada exhaustiva que habías pasado (y eso que sólo podía sospechar qué tan malo había sido tu Miércoles).

El sonido de agua corriendo y música sonando a volumen muy bajo provenientes de dentro de la cocina, cuya puerta estaba cerrada, indicaba que él se hallaba ahí, probablemente preparando algo sencillo para cenar solo (otra vez la culpa te atizó con ferocidad).

Ovillada en una esquina del sofá, te cubriste con las mantas y enterraste el rostro en la almohada. Respiraste hondo varias veces para inhalar el perfume de su piel impregnado en la funda de algodón blanco; nada te calma tanto como su perfume. Estabas a punto de darte por vencida y largarte a llorar, admitiendo derrota ante otro Miércoles triste, cuando justo al tiempo que la humedad empapaba tu rostro sentiste el sillón hundiéndose bajo el peso de su cuerpo, y luego sus manos acariciado tu espalda. Tan sumida habías estado en tu propia maraña de pensamientos que no lo habías escuchado entrar a la habitación ni aproximarse a vos.

Te derretiste bajo lo mágico y terapéutico de su tacto; sus manos pasearon por tu espalda una y otra vez, trazando círculos, dibujando mariposas, recorriendo y desandando mil caminos, las yemas de sus dedos tímidamente presionado sobre los músculos adoloridos, pero también presionando sobre lastimaduras muy profundas e invisibles a los ojos, imposibles de sanar sino por medio de caricias como aquellas, cargadas de dulzura, caricias que hablan más que dos mil palabras, caricias que dicen todo sin hacer más ruido que el del susurro de su piel contra los hilos del sweater que cubre tu piel.

Pasado un rato, se inclinó hacia delante hasta que su boca quedó a medio centímetro de tu oído. Su respiración cálida se mezcló con tu respiración.

"¿Puedo abrazarte?" preguntó con una timidez y una vulnerabilidad que te deshicieron por dentro "No hace falta que me cuentes nada sobre por qué estás triste si preferís no hablar" agregó enseguida, buscando asegurarte que no debías sentirte presionada bajo ningún motivo "Solamente quiero abrazarte" pidió, como si su existencia entera dependiera de ello.

Te sentiste terriblemente mal en ese momento: la persona que más amás y que más te ama, aquél que moriría por vos, aquél que cruzaría los mares y caminaría sobre fuego sin temer a las quemaduras sólo por vos, estaba pidiéndote _permiso_ para abrazarte, todo porque te habías comportado como una chiquilina caprichosa en el coche cuando él sólo trataba de mostrar su preocupación por vos. Él _nunca_ tendría que pedirte permiso para abrazarte, _jamás_: son sus brazos el único hogar verdadero que conocés, son sus brazos el único sitio donde nada duele y el mundo deja de ser frenético para girar más despacio al tiempo que se desdibuja el Universo a tu alrededor.

"No necesitás permiso para abrazarme" murmuraste, dándote vuelta hasta quedar recostada sobre tu espalda. Lo miraste a través de tus ojos entreabiertos, pues tus párpados no aguantaban mucho tiempo levantados, y extendiste tus manos para empujarlo suavemente hacia abajo, haciendo que se recostara en el sofá con vos, a tu lado. El sonido de su respiración te regaló inmediatamente.

"Lo pido porque no quiero que sientas que estoy invadiendo tu espacio" dijo, envolviendo tu cuerpo con sus brazos, acercando su anatomía a la tuya tanto como humanamente posible, permitiendo que enterraras el rostro en el huequito entre su hombro y su cuello, como hacés siempre.

"Sabés que amo tus abrazos. Sabés que _necesito_ tus abrazos. Necesito tus abrazos más que nada" murmuraste, permitiendo que tus manos divagaran por su cuello y su cabello, las yemas de tus dedos dejando caricias por todas partes, disfrutando de la cercanía de su cuerpo, de su perfume, de su calidez, de sus mimos.

"También amás que cocine para vos, y sin embargo no querés cenar" fue su respuesta.

La frase había estado cargada de preocupación, pero tu cuerpo se tensó de todos modos y las caricias se detuvieron.

"Hoy no tengo hambre" te excusaste escuetamente, con un dejo de irritabilidad bailando en la punta de tu lengua, que estaba infectada con todas las cosas que hubieras querido decirle a Carrie hoy, todos los gritos que hubieras querido dejar salir para aliviarte, toda la frustración que te causan algunas cosas propias del mundo de la CTU.

La comida es un tema delicado para vos, _muy_ delicado. Es cierto que comés sin culpa y con ganas cuando estás con él, porque amás que te cocine, amás que te consienta tanto, amás que sea capaz de ir en medio de una tormenta al supermercado a comprar _el_ ingrediente que falta para preparar algún plato que te fascine y del que tengas antojo, amás que te prometa que cuando estés embarazada va a ir sin chistar a las dos de la mañana a comprar helado. Pero no te gusta asociar la comida con placer o confort, no te gusta llenar agujeros emocionales con comida; sos del erróneo concepto de que la comida es fundamental y necesaria para sobrevivir y mantenerse saludable, pero nada más que eso. Rara vez has comido por placer sin después sentir culpa, y las pocas veces que disfrutaste comiendo fue gracias a él. No querés tapar esos huecos profundos que han ido cavándose en tu corazón y en tu alma desde que la vida de tu hermano cayó en picada y la poca familia que tenías se disolvió en el caos comiendo, no querés que la comida sea la respuesta, no querés recurrir a la comida para calmar la angustia.

"Dijiste que necesitás mis abrazos…" Tony murmuró "¿No creés que también necesitás tener la pancita llena después de haber pasado todo el día trabajando?" nuevamente estaba tratando de convencerte "Hoy no almorzaste bien, Michelle…"

Es verdad, apenas si habías bebido una taza de té tibio a las apuradas (se había enfriado porque te habían distraído consultándote algo sobre los servidores y habías tenido que ir hasta IT a ver cuál era el inconveniente) y mordisqueado unas galletitas de salvado para evitar desmayarte ahí mismo (¿quién se hubiera encargado de la pila de trabajo que tenían si a vos te hubieran llevado descompensada al ala médica de la Unidad?). Tenía razón, en todo el día no habías consumido más que unas pocas calorías, y era muy probablemente que parte de ello fuera causa de tus constantes mareos cada vez que movías los ojos de un punto a otro, pero realmente _no tenías ganas de cenar_.

Pero en lugar de comportante como un adulto racional, dejaste que esa parte infantil y chiquilina que quería quejarse de lo injusto de la vida cuando te dijeron que Carrie era la enviada de División a la CTU tomara el control, y esa mezcla de nervios, cansancio, angustia, histeria, hormonas y cables mal conectados en tu cerebro dieron como resultado otra descarga eléctrica que hizo que, con un movimiento brusco que hasta podría haber sido descripto como violento, te incorporaras hasta quedar sentada (mala idea, porque te mareaste tanto que se te nubló la vista hasta que todo se convirtió en un manchón borroso y sin forma) y exasperada dijiste:

"¡Tony, no tengo cinco años, no soy una criatura, no necesito que controles cada bocado que como, no necesito que me persigas obligándome a comer!"

¿A quién estabas contestándole así? Estabas desquitándote con él, sí, pero, ¿no estarían esas palabras dirigidas a otros fantasmas que te rodean dese hace años? Fantasmas de tus épocas de jugar a aguantar horas enteras 'alimentándote' poniendo el contenido de sobrecitos de sacarina bajo la lengua, mintiendo para que tu abuela no te obligara a comer, pesándote a escondidas, fantaseando con ser flaca y atractiva, fantaseando con ser como las otras chicas, que eran hermosas y populares y queridas, y nadie se burlaba de ellas. ¿Por qué te desquitaste con él? Él no te hizo nada. Él no es el culpable de que tu hermano haya cometido el error de meterse con quien no debía, no es el culpable de tu cansancio, no es el culpable de los problemas de tu disfuncional familia, no es el culpable de que no puedas ver a tus sobrinos, no es el culpable de que te duela tanto la cabeza que sentís los huesos clavándose en el cerebro, no es el culpable de que la presión emocional infligida por las palabras de Carrie sea tal que te sentís ahogada, no es el culpable de que siendo joven hayas caminado al borde de un desorden alimenticio, no es el culpable de que te sientas ofendida cada vez que alguien ofrece a la comida como solución.

Él no es el culpable de nada.

Él sólo quiere cuidarte.

¿Entonces por qué reaccionaste atacándolo? ¿Por qué estabas descargando todo ese veneno que tenías dando vuelta por dentro en él? ¿Por qué estabas desquitándote con él, con la persona que te ama? ¿Por qué ese Miércoles todo estaba destinado a salir mal?

Porque sos una tonta, porque en el fondo sos una nena que puede ponerse muy histérica y muy caprichosa, porque sos injusta, porque no sabés expresar bien tus emociones, porque no sabés lidiar con lo que te pasa por dentro. Y la lista sigue. Claro que la lista sigue. ¿No será que él tiene que perseguirte para que comas como si fueras una nena de cinco años porque estabas _actuando_ como una nena de cinco años, igual de caprichosa e histérica?

"Está bien" Tony dijo secamente, incorporándose hasta quedar de pie junto al sillón, donde vos seguías sentada, enredada en las mantas, vistiendo su sweater y su jogging que son demasiado grandes para que tu frágil, pequeña y delicada anatomía pueda llenarlos "Perdón" se disculpó, con un tono demasiado parecido al que le escuchás emplear algunas veces cuando discute con Jack por motivos de trabajo "Simplemente me preocupo por vos, eso es todo. Lo que más me gusta hacer es cuidarte, pero aparentemente hoy no tenés ganas de que te cuide" soltó luego.

Y eso dolió. Esas palabras dolieron, mucho. La forma en la que las dijo, el sonido de su voz dándoles forma, el brillo de sus ojos, indicando que estaba preocupado, disgustado, herido…

"Yo no dije eso, Tony…" empezaste, pero él te interrumpió.

"Es lo que das a entender con tu comportamiento…" te acusó, sin levantar la voz, pero visiblemente frustrado.

Y en lugar de calmarte, en lugar de calmarlo (sólo vos podés calmarlo), respondiste reaccionando aún peor.

Y de ahí en adelante se desencadenó una sucesión de frases hirientes que dieron forma a tu primera pelea con él.

"¡Si estar cansado te pone así, no es culpa mía!" argumentaste, dando por sentado que su irritabilidad y su malhumor tenían origen en el hecho de que apenas había dormido por quedarse mimándote y alerta por si necesitabas algo "¡Yo no te pedí que te quedaras despierto la mitad de la noche por mí!" le recriminaste.

"¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?" la pregunta retórica abandona sus labios amargamente "¿Esperabas que me diera media vuelta y siguiera durmiendo, que te dejara cuando te sentías mal?" un brillo de bronca y angustia refulge en sus ojos, resaltando en la negrura de su mirada, antes cálida y dulce, ahora fría y llena de pena "Quizá durante toda tu vida lo único que recibiste de otros fue indiferencia, pero _yo no soy así, _Michelle. Pensé que a esta altura ya sabrías que me importás demasiado como para simplemente ignorarte según mi conveniencia"

_Quizá durante toda tu vida lo único que recibiste de otros fue indiferencia, pero yo no soy así, Michelle. Pensé que a esta altura ya sabrías que me importás demasiado como para simplemente ignorarte según mi conveniencia_. Cada sílaba retumbó contra vos como si estuviera dándote con un martillo en la cabeza, y sentiste algo muy dentro tuyo aflojarse, como si te desinflaran, como si te vaciaran las venas y reemplazaran la sangre por agua. Tu corazón empezó a latir más rápido, y pensaste que tus costillas, que tu tórax entero reventaría, porque no podrías contenerlo.

_¿Él también tiene que recordarme que nunca tuve una familia de verdad hasta que lo conocí?_

" ¿Cómo podría elegir dormir dos horas más antes que ocuparme de vos?" continuó, sin levantar la voz pero visiblemente disgustado por lo que habías dicho "Prefiero un día entero sobreviviendo a base de café y aspirinas que una noche de buen sueño, prefiero un día como el de hoy antes que sacrificar tu bienestar por el mío, por más leve que la situación sea" podría estar visiblemente enfadado, pero aún así era amor lo que brillaba en sus ojos, amor, preocupación y la necesidad de protegerte, de cuidarte, de ayudarte a entender que ya no estás sola y que ya no debés lidiar con todo sin esperar que alguien acuda a tu rescate.

"Pero fijate cómo actuás por estar cansado…" señalaste, con tus labios temblando y luchando por contener las lágrimas que habían estado todo el día pugnando por salir "Cuando estás cansado te ponés nervioso y fastidioso y…" comenzaste, pero él volvió a interrumpirte, visiblemente ofendido.

"Con los demás, _no con vos_…"

Respondiste con sarcasmo:

"¿Con los demás?, ¿con los demás y _no conmigo_?" habías logrado ponerte de pie, y aunque seguías mareada, tenías fuerzas suficientes para mantenerte erguida "¿Escuchaste cómo me contestaste simplemente porque te dije que hoy no tengo hambre?" estaba costándote más que nunca mantener las lágrimas acumulándose en tus ojos sin caer, y algunas de ellas estaban deslizándose por tus mejillas, haciendo lentamente el recorrido hacia las comisuras de tus labios.

"¿Escuchaste lo que me contestaste _vos_ a mí?" contraatacó él, aun sin levantar la voz "¿De verdad pensás que te considero una nena de cinco años a la que tengo que estar persiguiendo y controlando para que coma?" preguntó con sinceridad.

Y en lugar de darle una respuesta directa, disparaste otra pregunta para la que realmente no había respuesta, porque era más bien una queja:

"¿Cuántas veces es necesario que te lo diga para que entiendas que _no-tengo-hambre_? Debo habértelo dicho diez veces, y sin embargo seguías insistiendo…" continuaste, más furiosa a vos misma por haber permitido que los dos acabaran enredados en esta discusión que a él por ser tan testarudo y cabeza dura.

"¿No te das cuenta de que solamente quiero que estés bien?" Tony dio un paso adelante, hasta quedar su cuerpo a dos centímetros del tuyo. Por un segundo cerraste los ojos, esperando a que acunara tu rostro en sus manos, como lo hace siempre, esperando un gesto de afecto de su parte, esperando sentir el tacto de su piel contra tu piel. Sin embargo, simplemente se quedó de pie allí, tu corazón y su corazón demasiado cerca, ambos latiendo muy rápido, tan rápido que creías escuchar las palpitaciones haciendo eco "¿No te das cuenta de que _literalmente no soporto_ saber que estás sufriendo y no tener la más mínima idea de qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?" preguntó, casi rogando, prácticamente suplicando, hablando en un susurro sólo audible para tus oídos "¿No te das cuenta de que me mata ver que estás al borde de las lágrimas pero aguantás para no llorar?"

Deberías haber acabado con la pelea allí mismo. Deberías haberlo abrazado. Deberías haber permitido que te brindara refugio, y luego llorado hasta quedarte seca, hasta vaciarte, hasta sacarte todo el veneno, hasta dejar ir la angustia y la bronca, hasta poder volver a respirar. Deberías haberlo besado. Deberías haberle pedido perdón por haber actuado como una histérica. Deberías haberte quebrado ahí mismo, envuelta en sus brazos.

Pero no lo hiciste, porque sos tonta, porque sos una estúpida. Porque ese Miércoles, al destino se le había ocurrido, tenía que ser el peor de todos, y la frutillita del postre debía ser – obviamente – una pelea con la única persona que te escucha, comprende, entiende, contiene, mima y cuida.

Por eso te contestación fue otra pregunta, aún más irónica:

"¿Y pensás que lo que me pasa se arregla con comida?"

¿Es acaso _su_ culpa que vos no tengas una relación sana con la comida? ¿Es _su_ culpa que te veas gorda? ¿Es _su_ culpa que hayas desistido de pelearte con los espejos y las balanzas porque valorás más tu puesto de trabajo que concretar la meta de ser liviana como una pluma, pero aun así te sentís asqueada cada vez que te encontrás con tu reflejo? ¿Es _su_ culpa que veas a la comida como al enemigo número uno de tu cuerpo? ¿Es _su_ culpa que tu organismo reaccione negándose a alimentarse cuando estás nerviosa y angustiada? ¿Es _su_ culpa que estás histérica?

No.

¿Entonces por qué estabas actuando así?

"No puedo saber cómo arreglar lo que te pasa, porque _no querés decirme lo que te pasa…_ Y es absolutamente frustrante, Michelle, es frustrante ver que hay algo desgarrándote por dentro y no entender qué es o cómo lograr que desaparezca" ahora él estaba al borde de la exasperación; esa frustración de la que hablaba era palpable, tan palpable como las lágrimas que seguían acumulándose en tus ojos "Es tan terriblemente frustrante, Michelle" repitió, con más énfasis aún ", que lo que sea que te duele a vos, me duele también a mí"

_Lo que sea que te duele a vos, me duele también a mí. _¿Cuántas veces sentiste eso? ¿No te morías vos de dolor también cuando él perdió a su abuela y estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, llorando desesperado en el suelo de la cocina? ¿Y acaso no sufrió él terriblemente cada vez que vos sufriste? ¿No _sufre_ él terriblemente cada vez que vos _sufrís_? Es parte fundamental de la conexión existente entre su alma y tu alma: lo que lastima a una lastima a la otra. ¿No te sentirías vos igual de desesperada que él si tuvieras que verlo caminando por la cornisa y no supieras como salvarlo de caer?

"Pensé que entendías eso, pensé que entendías que te amo tanto que no hay nada que te haga daño a vos que no me haga daño a mi también" lo oíste murmurar.

Fue como si hubieran llenado tu estómago con plomo, porque inmediatamente sentiste que te hundías, tu cuerpo demasiado pesado como para soportar su propio peso, tus rodillas flanqueando.

Te ama tanto que, cada vez que cae, el cae con vos, e inevitablemente se hace daño. Cada vez que te derriban, lo derriban a él, y se hace daño. Cada vez que algo amenaza con atacarte, él pone su propia alma como escudo, y termina destrozado. Cada vez que estás triste, esa tristeza cala hondo y hecha raíces en su corazón. Cada vez que estás herida, él también lo está. Él no merece eso. Merece mucho más que una muñeca rota, merece mucho más que los pedazos destrozados de alguien a quien la vida hizo añicos tantas veces que no soportar el mínimo roce emocional sin que miles y miles de pequeñas grietas aparezcan por todas partes. Merece mucho, mucho más que vos. Merece alguien que lo haga feliz. Vos lo hacés feliz, es cierto, ¿pero cuál es el precio a pagar por esa felicidad?: cada vez que tu corazón duele, el suyo sufre con la misma intensidad. ¿Es justo eso para él? ¿Es justo estar condenado a vivir con astillas clavadas por todas partes porque sos emocionalmente inestable y hay cosas que te afectan de manera especial?

No es justo, claro que no lo es. Y desearías poder cambiar eso, desearías poder ser más fuerte, desearías poder evitar que cada vez que tu alma se desgarra se desgarre también su alma. Desearías poder darle algo mucho mejor. Es tu culpa que en la noche de un Miércoles particularmente difícil en el trabajo (que tuvo que pasar a base de café y aspirinas porque durmió mal por quedarse la mitad de la noche cuidándote) en lugar de estar descansando, relajándose, con la mente desenchufada, tenga que estar sufriendo porque vos sufrís, amargado y angustiado porque vos tenés demasiada vergüenza del desastre que es tu familia como para contarle qué es lo que está apenándote.

Merece mucho más que vos, decididamente. Pero sos vos a la que ama, se enamoró de vos, te quiere a vos, te necesita a vos. Y vos lo amás a él, y no podrías imaginar sobrevivir un día si no lo tuvieras, no aguantarías. No es culpa de ninguno de los dos haberse enamorado, fue algo que estuvo más allá de sus manos y de su control, y no cambiarías por nada del mundo el curso que tomó tu historia con él desde que se conocieron hasta ahora. Sólo desearías merecerlo más. Desearías ser menos complicada. Desearías no estar surcada por dentro con heridas y lastimaduras. Desearías no tener tantos miedos. Desearías no cargar con una historia familiar tan llena de baches y pozos oscuros. Desearías tener para ofrecerle todo lo que él puede ofrecerte.

Sólo pensar en eso era suficiente para que te sintieras aún peor. Tus nervios estaban al borde del colapso, prendidos fuego prácticamente, tu cabeza dando vueltas y tu llanto ya incontenible. Estallaste, otra vez, porque al parecer no había forma de que te calmaras, ni siquiera cuando tu parte racional era totalmente consciente de que lo estabas lastimando, ni siquiera cuando tu parte racional estaba pidiéndote a gritos que te tranquilizaras antes de dañarlo aún más.

Pero tu parte emocional no estaba escuchando. Tu parte emocional estaba agotada, herida, frustrada, envenenada, pendiendo de un hilo, con demasiados golpes, con demasiadas magulladuras. Tu parte emocional necesitaba alivio, necesitaba gritar, necesitaba desquitarse, descargarse, largarlo todo.

Por eso lo que dijiste fue:

"Tengo demasiados problemas y soy demasiado sensible como para que de tanto en tanto alguno de ellos no resurja y me afecte" tu tono era tan amargo que hasta podías sentirlo empapando tu boca, un sabor metálico desagradable y tóxico "Así que lamento informarte que entonces probablemente te enamoraste de la persona equivocada"

_Así que lamento informarte que entonces probablemente te enamoraste de la persona equivocada_.

Te arrepentiste inmediatamente después de sentir la primera palabra colándose por entre tus labios, pero no pudiste detenerte. Desearías haberlo hecho, porque enseguida te diste cuenta del poder que tus palabras habían tenido: fue como si hubieran impactado en él con la fuerza de una bala, dándole directo en el pecho, quitándole por algunos segundos las funciones de pensar y respirar. En su rostro se dibujó una expresión de angustia que tuvo en vos el mismo efecto que había tenido en él lo que dijiste: fue como si te dispararan directo en el pecho, y el oxígeno dejó de llegar a tus pulmones, y tu cabeza quedó vacía de cualquier pensamiento que no fuera cuán arrepentida estabas de haber cometido el error de decir semejante estupidez.

Durante un par de segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad ninguno de los dos dijo o hizo nada, simplemente permanecieron de pie, a escasos centímetros uno del otro, mirándose: tus ojos estaban hundidos dentro de sus ojos, y los suyos completamente inmersos en los tuyos. Quizá era sugestión tuya, no lo sabías, pero creías poder escuchar claramente cada latido de su corazón rebotando contra su pecho, en el punto exacto en el que esas palabras que lamentabas tanto haber dicho lo habían herido. Tus labios temblaban, también temblaba tu cuerpo entero; te sentías como la mísera hoja ennegrecida que cae del árbol cuando llega el otoño y queda a la deriva, a su suerte, a merced del viento.

"¿_Escuchás lo que estás diciendo_?"

Cuando su voz alcanzó tus oídos, te estremeciste; a cualquiera que se preguntara qué tan lastimado estaba le bastaría con escuchar la forma en que cada sílaba fue pronunciada: el dolor estaba ahí, dolor mezclado con sorpresa, con angustia, con… ¿decepción?, ¿desilusión? Podría ser.

"¿Escuchás lo que acabás de decir?" repitió, anonadado " No me enamoré de la persona equivocada" dijo con firmeza, queriendo despejar cualquier duda que pudiera estar pasando por tu mente (no pasaba ninguna, en realidad, ¿pero cómo podría él saber eso si vos estabas complicando las cosas con tu actitud y haciendo más difícil que nunca una comunicación que siempre ha fluido como si no existieran barreras entre tu cerebro y el de él, entre tu alma y la de él, entre tu corazón y el suyo?) "_Nunca_ se me ocurriría eso, Michelle, y que vos lo digas es como si estuvieras acuchillándome"

_Es como si estuvieras acuchillándome._

_Es como si estuvieras acuchillándome._

_Es como si estuvieras acuchillándome._

Allí, de pie junto al sofá, donde los cobertores que hasta hacía un rato te abrigan yacían revueltos, en la penumbra de la sala de estar, que apenas alumbraba la lámpara de pie, comprendiste que la situación se había salido de las manos. Te sentiste desesperada. Te sentiste la peor basura del mundo por haberlo lastimado. Sentiste que querías abrazarlo, pero tu cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes de tu inflamado, cansado cerebro, que aun era víctima de una de las peores migrañas de toda tu vida. Sentiste tus párpados pesados queriendo caer, más en derrota que por cansancio. Estabas a punto de extender una de tus manos para acariciar su rostro, cuando él volvió a hablar, tan desesperado y frustrado que dolía escucharlo.

"¿Vos pensás eso?, ¿pensás que te enamoraste de la persona equivocada?" te increpó, con impaciencia, muriendo por escuchar la respuesta. Podías ver cuánto estaba costándole mantener la calma, no perder los estribos, controlar su temperamento, un esfuerzo sobrehumano que no haría por _nadie_, sólo por vos.

"No" contestaste, con labios temblorosos y un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Entonces por qué sugerís que yo sí, Michelle?" preguntó en un murmullo, al borde de la desesperación.

"Tony, estoy cansada, tuve un mal día…" dijiste, tus ojos mostrando cuán agotada estabas, cuán exhaustos estaban tu mente y tu cuerpo, tu anatomía tan frágil cayéndose a pedazos, la sensación de tener el estómago cargado con plomo tirándote hacia abajo otra vez.

Pero no era excusa, por supuesto. Él también tuvo un mal día. ¿Cuántas veces él tiene días peores que los tuyos en el trabajo y sin embargo se las ingenia para hacerte sonreír, mimarte, consentirte, escucharte, compartir con vos esos momentos que pueden ser chiquitos y sencillos pero que hacen que la vida valga la pena?

Sin embargo, volviste a cometer otro error acusándolo de algo que era, en realidad, _tu culpa:_

"… y vos no estás haciéndome las cosas más fáciles"

_Vos no estás haciéndome las cosas más fáciles._

¿Acaso la conexión entre tu lengua, tu cerebro y tu corazón estaba 'fuera de servicio'? En lugar de arreglar las cosas, en lugar de abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, en lugar de dejar que te ayude, seguías poniendo trabas y obstáculos, uno tras otro, para evitar que se acercara lo suficiente hasta lograr que te derritieras en sus brazos y confesaras por qué estabas tan mal, porque te daba vergüenza contarle sobre tus problemas familiares, no porque no sepa ya las cosas que han sucedido (porque las sabe, la mayoría de ellas las sabe), sino porque ahora que sabés _de dónde viene él_, te morís de angustia al recordar de dónde venís vos. En lugar de escuchar a tu corazón y ceder a la necesidad de acurrucarte a su lado y explotar en sollozos, escuchabas a tu cabeza, a esa partecita tuya que estaba levantando muros para protegerse, esa partecita tuya que insistía en aislarse, en no dejar que él se acercara para curarte las heridas.

_Vos no estás haciéndome las cosas más fáciles._

Él _siempre_ hace las cosas más fáciles para vos. La vida es más fácil desde que estás con él, porque la vida de a dos es mucho más fácil que una vida en soledad como la que llevabas antes de que tu camino y su camino se cruzaran hasta convertirse en uno solo. Él hace que todos los días sean más lindos, haya sol o lluvia. Él hace que todas las estrellas brillen más. Él hace cualquier abrazo sea más cálido y cualquier beso mucho más dulce. Él te escucha, te contiene, te aconseja, es tu mejor amigo, seca tus lágrimas, te llena de alivio, te da cada segundo de su tiempo. Y vos, porque estás histérica y llena de veneno después del Miércoles horrible que tuviste, te desquitás con él, diciéndole injustamente que 'no te hace las cosas más fáciles'.

"Vos tampoco estás haciéndome las cosas fáciles a mi, Michelle" fue su respuesta "¿O acaso pensás que sí?" la pregunta retórica no podría haber sonado más amarga "Estoy acostumbrado a que nos contemos todo, estoy acostumbrado a que compartamos todo, estoy acostumbrado a ser el primero al que acudís cuando algo te hace mal…"

Es verdad. Es verdad, cada cosa que dijo es verdad. Ustedes dos se cuentan todo, sin excepción, desde lo más pequeño hasta lo más grande, desde lo más sencillo hasta lo más complejo, lo bueno, lo malo, lo triste, lo lindo, lo feo, _todo_; no podrías imaginar un día sin compartir con él tus pensamientos, sentimientos, emociones. Vos y él comparten todo, hasta los silencios. Y es él el primero al que acudís cuando algo está mal, cuando el tren empieza a descarrilarse, cuando el mundo gira demasiado rápido y querés bajarte, cuando todo cae en picada, cuando la tierra se abre bajo tus pies y amenaza con tragarte y sepultarte. Y él siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitás, nunca te falla, nunca te ignora, nunca te deja de lado, nunca pone sus necesidades antes que las tuyas, nunca se ocupa de algo si primero no se ocupó de vos. Te encanta que sea así, en tus ojos es el hombre perfecto, hecho a tu medida, hecho para complementarte, para llenarte, para balancearte.

Y quisieras poder cerrar los ojos, refugiarte en sus brazos y esperar a que todo pase, llorar como lloraste otras veces hasta quedar vacía, dormirte arrullada por su voz en tus oídos, pero te da vergüenza sacar a relucir otra vez el tema del alcoholismo de tu mamá, el alcoholismo de tu hermano, su depresión, los problemas con tu ex cuñada, lo mucho que extrañás a tus sobrinos, el desastre que tenés por familia… Él no conoce nada de eso, nunca vivió nada de eso, él se crió en otro ambiente, con dos padres que lo aman, hermanas maravillosas, cenas de Navidad, días de Acción de Gracia, amigos… No querías cargarlo de pena contándole detalles sobre una infancia, una adolescencia y una vida familiar totalmente distintas a la suya. No querías infligirle dolor hablándole sobre tu dolor. No querías… y temías que no pudiera entenderlo, que no pudiera comprenderlo, que no supiera qué decir. Es fácil hablarle de trabajo porque él vive lo mismo, día a día se enfrenta a lo mismo, ven las mismas cosas, llevan el mismo peso, es un mundo que comparten, es un mundo del que ambos son parte. Pero el mundo en el que vos creciste, no es el mundo en el que él creció, y aunque otras veces le has hablado de ello, ahora que conociste su familia, su hogar y escuchaste tantas anécdotas de su infancia…Tus orígenes de pronto te dan vergüenza, mucha vergüenza, y no te gustaría obligarlo a él a comprender algo por lo que, gracias a Dios, no tuvo que pasar.

"¿No se te ocurrió que tal vez hay cosas que me daría vergüenza contarte porque no sé cómo vas a tomarlas?" dejaste escapar, tratando de defenderte, tratando de levantar un nuevo muro, pero sin querer causando que se cayeran todos los demás, quedando vulnerable, expuesta, desprotegida, con el alma desnuda.

"¿Cosas como cuáles?" preguntó él, de pronto asustado y preocupado más allá de cualquier límite imaginable.

"Tony, por favor…" tus manos instintivamente agarraron cada lado de tu cabeza, tus uñas clavándose en tu cuero cabelludo con la misma fuerza con la que se habían clavado en las palmas de tus manos esa tarde en el baño mientras Carrie te hostigaba y vos soportabas los golpes.

"Michelle, no me asuste" dio un paso adelante: prácticamente estaba nariz con nariz "Por favor, hablá conmigo…" rogó. Le temblaban las manos, y tu instinto te decía que estaba controlándose para no tocarte, por miedo a que lo rechazaras, por terror a que lo apartaras, así como estabas apartándolo de tus pensamientos, del motivo de tu sufrimiento, de tus problemas, de tu angustia.

"Tony, no tengo ganas de hablar…" te sentías tan débil, tan cansada, tu voz era apenas un murmullo, audible sólo para él porque prestaba atención desmesurada a cada uno de tus gestos, a cada movimiento.

"Por favor, Michelle… Dejá que te ayude"

Lo que faltaba para que te convirtieras en una saco de huesos y piel totalmente vulnerable sucedió: sus manos se animaron a quebrar ese mínimo espacio que había entre tu piel y su piel, acariciando despacio tus mejillas empapadas por esas lágrimas que habían caído sin que te dieras cuenta, porque tus ojos demasiado cansados habían dejado de luchar para evitar que el llanto desbordara. Sus dedos quedaron humedecidos, pero no pareció importarle, porque no los apartó.

"No podés ayudarme…" murmuraste contra su pulgar, que se movía despacio sobre el contorno de tus labios.

Él ignoró aquello, como si no lo hubieras dicho.

"Es obvio que Carrie se las arregló para volver a atacarte con sus mentiras…" susurró, más para sí mismo que para vos, como si pensara en voz alta "… Por favor, Michelle: hablá conmigo, puedo hacer que te sientas mejor…" volvió a rogar.

"Tony, _no tengo ganas de hablar_" dijiste, puntuando bien cada palabra.

"No te cierres sobre vos misma, Michelle" rogó, sin dejar de acariciarte con suavidad, logrando que te estremecieras aun más bajo sus manos.

"No estoy cerrándome sobre mí misma: simplemente no tengo ganas de hablar" insististe, irritándote aún más.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Ya te lo dije, Tony: _no lo entenderías_" repetiste entre dientes apretados.

Y sin pensar en el daño que le harías, te apartaste, dando un paso hacia atrás, sus manos quedando vacías, tu piel sin sus caricias secando las lágrimas que fluían aun de tus ojos.

"Por favor, Michelle, haría cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarte. Lo que sea. Pedime lo que sea, y yo lo hago…" suplicó una vez más, visiblemente herido porque lo habías hecho a un lado, rechazando sus muestras de afecto, su necesidad de cuidarte, de protegerte, de sanarte, de enseñarte una vez más que para el amor ninguna herida carece de cura.

"¡Necesito que dejes de insistir para que te hable sobre algo que no podrías entender!" reaccionaste levantando la voz, con tono cortante, y cada sílaba fue como un latigazo.

"¿Qué es lo que no podría entender?" no levantó la voz, pero la frustración estaba matándolo, y podías ver que sus esfuerzos para no estallar eran ya más de lo que podía soportar. Sus nervios debían estar tan tensos como los tuyos, su boca se había convertido en una línea fina contornada en una mueca parecida a la que tendría alguien a quien estuvieran torturando con cuchillos invisibles.

"Tony, en serio, no podrías…"

Estabas cansada, agotada, querías terminar con esa pelea estúpida (¿estúpida? No lo era tanto, en realidad), querías acabar antes de que terminara llevándote al extremo de explotar y largar todo lo que tenías adentro haciendo peso, hundiéndote, derribándote, manteniéndote boca abajo con la cara al piso y sin poder respirar. Querías simplemente abrazarlo y quedarte dormida acurrucada contra tu espalda, con la cabeza enterrada en ese huequito tan cálido que se forma entre su hombro y su cuello.

Pero él no iba a poder dormir, respirar o pensar si sabía que estabas sufriendo, si sabía que estabas con el corazón roto. No podría volver a sentirse en paz hasta no saber que lo que fuera que estaba haciéndote mal desapareció y fue reemplazado por alivio. Él no iba a dejar de insistir, porque es testarudo y nunca rompe una promesa, y había prometido cuidarte siempre, sin importar las circunstancias, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para calmarte y arrancarte una sonrisa en lugar de tener que secar tus lágrimas. Él no iba a darte la espalda, irse a la cama y dormir ocho joras de corrido (por mucho que su cuerpo necesitara descansar y reponer energías), no iba a dejarte sola hundiéndote en tu tristeza, ni tampoco iba a pretender que todo estaba bien, abrazarte y escuchar tus sollozos y abstenerse de calmarte. No podría abrazarte mientras vos yacés despierta, víctima del insomnio, conteniendo el llanto. Va contra sus instintos dejarte sufrir, incluso si sos vos la que le pide que no insista, que desista, que te deje en paz, que no haga preguntas, que no pida que le cuentes lo que no podría entender porque no lo vivió, porque no podría imaginar lo que es tener un hermano como Danny, no podría imaginar a su mamá abandonándolo, no podría imaginar crecer con su padre enterrado dos metros bajo tierra en el cementerio, no podría imaginar ser discriminado en la escuela y víctima de burlas por ser diferente, no podría imaginar carecer de afecto y apoyo.

"Por favor… Quiero tratar de entender" susurró, haciendo el intento de acariciarte una vez más.

Pero volviste a apartarte, y al hacer tropezaste contra el sofá; caíste sentada sobre las mantas revueltas, en el mismo sitio donde un rato antes estaban acurrucados, en silencio, completamente perdidos uno en la presencia del otro, lejos de imaginar que el día empeoraría con una pelea… la primera pelea en casi tres meses. Justo tenía que pasar aquél día, ¿no? Tu histeria y ese comportamiento que raya una bipolaridad que no querés admitir porque te resultaría demasiado penoso reconocer que existe la posibilidad de que hayas heredado el mal que aquejó a tu madre desde su niñez, tenían que estallar justo en aquel Miércoles angustioso que se sintió como un paseo en una montaña rusa fuera de control, y al cual para convertirse oficialmente en uno de los peores días de tu vida le faltaba exactamente aquello que estaba sucediendo: estaban peleando.

"¡Es que no podrías entenderlo!" gritaste, mirando hacia arriba para que tus ojos enrojecidos e irritados encontraran los suyos, que también estaban enrojecidos "¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no podrías entenderlo?" sollozaste, tomando tu cabeza entre tus manos otra vez, sintiendo tus sienes hirviendo, tus terminaciones nerviosas temblando.

"¿Por qué no?" siguió insistiendo. Se había arrodillado a tu lado, para que quedaran ambos al mismo nivel, y había tomado tus manos para acunarlas entre las suyas.

Por tercera vez, reaccionaste guiada por la histeria, y al tiempo que una punzada terrible atacaba tu estómago te pusiste de pie otra vez, liberaste tus manos de las suyas y dando dos zancadas llegaste a la otra punta de la habitación, poniendo distancia entre los dos.

Y estallaste.

Había insistido, había insistido tanto que había derribado todos tus muros, había insistido tanto que había logrado que explotaras y que perdieras el control. Y todo aquello que tenías haciendo peso dentro tuyo, comprimiéndose en tu pecho, atorado en medio de tu garganta – que llevaba horas hecha un nudo -, sin dejarte respirar, comenzó a salir en forma de palabras, en forma de frases que se escapaban por entre tus temblorosos labios sin que te dieras cuenta, sin que las pensaras, sin que pudieras medirlas:

"¡Porque compartimos el presente pero tu pasado y mi pasado son totalmente distintos!" los latidos de tu corazón se habían vuelto más violentos, si era eso posible. Tu rostro estaba empapado, las lágrimas habían diluido el maquillaje y ahora tu piel estaba mojada, irritada y enrojecida, con manchas negras surcando los sitios que las lágrimas habían recorrido antes de llegar a tu boca para morir ahí "Tus hermanas son hermosas, inteligentes, fueron a la universidad, se convirtieron en profesionales, son exitosas, se destacan en todo lo que hacen" enumeraste, sintiendo una punzada que nada tenía que ver con los dolores de tu período al recordar lo inferior que te habías sentido entre ellas, lo fea que te habías sentido entre ellas "_Mi hermano no es nada de eso_" dijiste, sin darle tiempo a él a acotar nada "Tus sobrinitos te adoran; yo no veo a los míos desde hace casi un año porque su mamá me aborrece con cada célula en su cuerpo. Te llevás bien con tus cuñados; mi ex cuñada me odia" al decir eso, el nudo en la garganta se aflojó por unos segundos durante los cuales sentiste una oleada de náuseas "Tenés un papá y una mamá que te educaron, te criaron, te cuidaron, se preocuparon por vos, se ocuparon de vos… _Se ocupan de vos_. ¿Y yo qué soy?" levantaste los brazos en el aire y luego los dejaste caer al costado de tu agotado cuerpo, en señal de derrota "Soy una huérfana, eso soy" concluiste en un sollozo más fuerte que los otros, un sollozo que te sacudió de pies a cabeza "¿Entonces _cómo _podrías entender lo que _nunca _viviste ni vas a vivir porque tu familia es _perfecta_ mientras que _mi familia_ nunca fue otra cosa que disfuncional?"

Estupefacto, sin moverse del lugar en el que sus pies parecían estar clavados, reaccionó a tus palabras como si lo hubieras abofeteado:

"Michelle, mi familia dista de ser perfecta" su voz ya no era un susurro desesperado; no estaba gritando, pero su enojo era más que evidente "¿Llamás perfecta a una familia que no puede aceptar que estoy enamorado de vos porque venimos de culturas diferentes?" preguntó, con una amarga ironía danzando en la punta de su lengua "¿Llamás perfecta a una familia que no respeta lo que siento y que quiere convencerme de que te abandone?"

"Pero estoy segura de que ninguna de tus hermanas trató de suicidarse, ¿no? Estoy segura de que ninguna de tus hermanas vive en medio del caos y el descontrol, sin nada a lo que sujetarse y caminando por la cuerda floja. Estoy segura de que si quisieras ver a tus sobrinos, no te chocarías contra una pared de ladrillos porque tus cuñados te odian"

Estabas perdiendo el control de la situación demasiado rápido, si ya no lo habías perdido del todo. Era tu histeria la que hablaba, tus nervios, tu instinto, no medías lo que decías, no pensabas, tu cerebro estaba desconectado, y tenías la cabeza dada vuelta como para acomodar las ideas que no habías podido acomodar antes, cuando estabas mucho más calmada y no al borde de un ataque de nervios, con el llanto fluyendo libremente y cada átomo temblando dolorosamente.

"Tu mamá no los abandonó. No creciste con una madre alcohólica y depresiva. No creciste sin recordar la voz de tu papá, o sus ojos, o sabiendo que nunca podrías jugar con él, o conversar con él; no creciste sabiendo que nunca tendrías un padre porque lo enterraron dos metros bajo tierra cuando eras un bebé. No te pasó ninguna de esas cosas" no podías parar de sollozar, el llanto era mucho más fuerte que vos, tus emociones eran mucho más fuerte que vos, y aquella parte emocionalmente inestable que vive dentro tuyo había tomado el volante: el problema era que no sabía manejar, y el tren corría el riesgo de descarrilarse.

"Michelle…" Tony intentó acercarse, sus labios susurrando tu nombre como un mantra, buscando tranquilizarte, recordarte que estaba ahí, que quería escucharte, que quería consolarte, que quería hacer que te sintieras mejor, que quería demostrarte que él sí puede entenderte.

"¿Entonces cómo podrías entender lo que es tener un hermano alcohólico y depresivo que ya intentó suicidarse una vez porque su vida es un desastre y no puede tomar el control de nada? ¿Cómo podrías entender lo que es llevar casi un año sin saber nada de tus sobrinos?" tragaste con dificultad "La ex esposa de mi hermano me odia y me usa como chivo expiatorio para culparme porque su matrimonio cayó en picada cuando Danny conoció a Carrie" suspiraste con exasperación "¿Cómo podrías entender lo que es preocuparte todos los días por tu hermano porque ya una vez se tomó un frasco y medio de pastillas para suicidarse y podría volver a hacerlo?"

Estabas fuera de control, ya no te importaba vaciar el contenido de tu corazón lleno de espinas y astillas, ya no te importaba caer desecha, ya no te importaba la vergüenza que sentías porque jamás sabrías lo que es tener una familia como la que tiene él: habías llegado al punto de ebullición, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Temblando, llorando, con el tórax reventado porque tus palpitaciones iban el doble de rápido de lo que deberían y estaban destrozándote las costillas, seguiste desquitándote, arrojando palabras contra él, que te observaba con una mezcla de pena, dolor y sorpresa, sin atreverse a hablar, sin atreverse a acercarse, con un brillo extraño refulgiendo en sus ojos, un brillo que nunca antes habías visto y que no habrías sabido cómo describir.

"¿Cómo podrías entender lo que es contestar el teléfono una madrugada y escuchar al único familiar que te queda diciendo incoherencias y hablando de matarse porque ya tiene nada por lo que valga la pena vivir? ¿Cómo podrías entender lo que es haberte criado sabiendo que _nunca_ vas a conocer a tu papá porque se murió antes de que pudieras formar memorias de él? ¿Cómo podrías entender lo que es pasar los primeros diez años de tu vida con una madre alcohólica y suicida que vive hundida en el pasado? ¿Cómo podrías entender lo que es ser abandonado por tu mamá?"

Con cada cosa que decías, una nueva memoria era desenterrada de ese arcón gigantesco que tenés en la cabeza, donde se guardan como fotografías viejas, en blanco, negro y sepia, momentos de tu vida, pedazos, retazos, que de tanto en tanto regresan, como diapositivas disparadas de golpe en esa pantalla de cine que habita en tu cerebro, donde se han reproducido a veces instantes hermosos, y otras veces, como en la noche de aquel Miércoles triste, instantes que desearías se evaporaran, diluyeran o desaparecieran, para no tener que volver a recorrer nunca más caminos que llevan a circunstancias que te hicieron mal.

"¿Cómo podrías entenderlo si nunca lo viviste?" seguiste; ahora tus sollozos no eran más que convulsiones silenciosas, pues no emitías sonido alguno al llorar, aunque las palabras que salían de tu boca de tanto en tanto se mezclaban con hipidos "¿Cómo podrías entenderlo si tuviste una infancia hermosa? ¿Cómo podrías entenderlo si en tu familia todos se quieren y se llevan bien? ¿Cómo podrías entenderlo si nunca te hicieron falta los abrazos, los consejos, las palabras de consuelo o la amistad? ¿Cómo podrías entender lo que me pasa a mi si _nunca_ vas a escuchar decir que sos en gran parte la causa de que la vida de tus sobrinos esté _arruinada_?"

El silencio volvió a caer en la sala de estar, apenas iluminada por la lámpara que yacía a un costado, mudo testigo de la escena que estaba teniendo lugar. En algún sitio de la casa los relojes dieron las ocho de la noche, excepto aquél que está roto y atrasa cinco minutos, el cual anunciaría la muerte de las siete un ratito después que sus hermanos. Te dolía tanta la cabeza, tus párpados peleaban otra vez por cerrarse; tenías los ojos reventados de tanto llorar, hinchados, el maquillaje estropeado, las manos manchadas por haberlas pasado furiosamente sobre los restos negros de delineador, intentando barrer las lágrimas, causando un enchastre aún mayor.

"Tu opinión sobre mi familia es una idealización, Michelle" lo escuchaste decir, con voz firme y una mezcla de emociones en su tono que no lograbas separar y analizar (tampoco tenías las fuerzas o la claridad mental para hacerlo) "No todo es lo que parece. No todo lo que brilla es oro" una especie de mueca irónica cruzó su rostro; los labios que siempre te besan, los que susurran las cosas más lindas, los que tus dedos delinean cuando lo acariciás, contornados en una sonrisa muy diferente a cualquier otra que alguna vez te hubiera regalado "La historia de mi familia no es ningún cuento de hadas, Michelle" dijo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, sus labios ahora fruncidos "No siempre tuvimos dinero; hubo una época en la que vivíamos seis personas en un departamento que apenas si hubiera sido cómodo para dos, y pagar la renta todos los meses no era fácil. Pero dejando de lado eso, parece que te olvidás que mis padres vieron morir a un hijo, y _yo vi morir a mi hermano_"

Un agujero se abrió en tu estómago, y una sensación dolorosa y desagradable se expandió en todo tu cuerpo, hasta las puntas de los dedos de las manos y las puntas de los dedos de los pies. El ácido subía y bajaba por tu garganta, y tu visión se había nublado otra vez porque tus ojos estaban atiborrados de lágrimas amargas.

_Sos una estúpida_, una voz dijo en tu cabeza. _Sos una estúpida._

_Sos una estúpida._

_Sos una estúpida._

_Sos una estúpida._

Cada vez que la voz lo repetía, era como si desde adentro en las sienes te propinaran un martillazo, tratando de hacerte el mayor daño posible, tratando de partirte el cráneo en dos. De haberte ocurrido eso, creerías merecerlo, porque todas las cosas que habías soltado para deshacerte de la enorme dosis de veneno que te había quedado dando vueltas en la sangre luego de todo lo que Carrie había dicho sobre tus sobrinos, tu hermano y tu familia, todas esas cosas que habías dicho para desquitarte con la persona que menos merecía que la trataras así, lo habían llevado a él a revivir partes de su historia que le hacen mal, partes de sus historia que nunca van a dejar de doler, porque hay heridas que no cicatrizan, hay heridas que pueden volver a ser abiertas.

_Sos una estúpida._

Demasiado ocupada estabas ahogándote en tu propia miseria, demasiado ocupada estabas mirando hacia dentro, a tus propias heridas, comparando su maravillosa infancia con tu vida familiar plagada de tragedias, abandono, desconsuelo y soledad, para poder ver que a veces familias unidas como la suya también tienen que pasar por lo peor que a un ser humano podría sucederle. Demasiado sumida dentro de las lagunas de tu propia alma estabas, y lo esencial se escapó a tus ojos. Tony no habrá sufrido las mismas cosas que vos, pero ha sufrido otras, como la muerte de su hermano en su niñez, y luego el fallecimiento de Christian hace unos años. Lo que había brillando en sus ojos eran lágrimas, lágrimas que se habían formado allí por tu culpa, porque sos una estúpida, porque levantaste muros para protegerte en lugar de dejar que te ayudara, porque creíste que la que tuvo que llevar la cruz más pesada fuiste vos, cuando en realidad a él también le tocó llevar su cruz.

Querías decir algo, cualquier cosa, para hacer que se sintiera mejor. Querías pedirle disculpas. Querías abrazarlo, besarlo, pedirle perdón al oído una y otra vez, numerosas veces, hasta el cansancio. Pero tu cuerpo no reaccionaba, las piernas no te respondían, te sentías floja, tu cuerpo pesaba demasiado, tus rodillas estaban doblándose y temías que en cualquier momento caerías el suelo.

_Dios, Michelle, sos una estúpida._

"Michelle, sé que tu vida no fue fácil, pero mi vida tampoco lo fue" dijo, pasados unos segundos; su voz estaba aun tomada por la emoción, y en sus ojos brillaban lágrimas que, por orgullo, él no permitiría cayeran. Lágrimas que vos deseabas poder secar con tus propios dedos "_Nadie_ tiene una vida fácil, y no hay tal cosa como una familia perfecta. Nadie está exento de sufrir, y que no nos hayan sucedido las mismas cosas no te da derecho a decir que no puedo entenderte"

Deseabas hablar, deseabas decir algo, pero las señales que enviaba tu cerebro, tu cuerpo no las recibía, y si las recibía no quería obedecerlas.

"Si _yo_ no puedo entenderte a _vos_, entonces _nadie_ puede, Michelle, porque yo te conozco mejor que nadie, yo te amo más que nadie, y no hay nada que te lastime a vos que no me lastime también a mí"

_Es verdad, es verdad, es verdad_ con cada martillazo la voz que antes te acusaba repetía.

_Él_ te conoce mejor que nadie. _Él_ sabe cómo hacer que sonrías, cómo hacer que rías. _Él _sabe todo de vos. _Él_ sabe lo que te hace bien, lo que te hace mal. _Él_ sabe interpretar todas tus miradas. _Él_ sabe escuchar tu corazón. _Él_ puede darse cuenta cuando algo te molesta. _Él_ puede arreglarlo todo sólo con un gesto. _Él_ te cuida en las noches de tus pesadillas. _Él_ es el hombre más romántico del mundo. _Él_ es quien ha secado tus lágrimas cada vez que tuviste la necesidad de romper en llanto. _Él_ te mima y consiente como nunca nadie lo hizo. _Él_ antepone tu felicidad a la suya. _Él_ se queda despierto hasta tarde frotando t espalda y cantándote canciones al oído para que concilies el sueño. _Él_ sabe cómo mejorar tu ánimo. _Él_ sería capaz de robar una estrella si se lo pidieras. _Él_ se ocupa de que nada te falte. _Él_ está yendo a extremos que ni te imaginás para hacer del mes de Diciembre una sucesión de días llenos de magia. _Él_ te enseñó lo que es la magia. _Él_ te devolvió las ganas de soñar. _Él _te llena de esperanza. _Él_ deja que llores en su hombro. _Él_ te ama más que nadie.

Y no hay nada que te lastime a vos que no lo destroce a él también. No importa si él no vivió nada de lo que vos viviste, no importa si los dos provienen de lugares distintos, si sus historias son distintas, si sus familias son polos opuestos, si vos venís de una oscuridad emocional muy grande y él de una luz cálida y esperanzadora. No importa si él nunca fue abandonado por su mamá, sufrió la orfandad o tuvo que ver a sus hermanas tocando fondo hasta el punto de considerar el suicidio como solución. No importa que él nunca haya caminado los senderos que a vos te tocaron recorrer: él puede entenderte, él entendería. Él te entiende, él puede entender todo lo que sucede en tu corazón y en tu cabeza, porque la conexión que los une es tan fuerte que lo que afecta a uno afecta al otro. Cuando murió su abuela te dolió en carne propia, pero no sólo porque vos también perdiste a una abuela, sino porque tu alma y su alma están íntimamente conectadas. Y cuando las pesadillas sobre George, Paula y todos aquellos que fallecieron ese día disturban tu sueño, él te comprende no sólo porque el 4 de Septiembre estuvo ahí y vio fallecer también a sus compañeros, sino porque no hay nada que te haga mal a vos que no le haga mal a él.

Fuiste una estúpida al pensar que él no te comprendería, fuiste una estúpida al sentir vergüenza de contarle lo que estaba haciéndote daño. Al final, acabaste explotando y largando todo de la peor manera y haciéndole daño cuando, si hubieras aceptado enseguida su ofrecimiento de ayudarte, habrías podido desahogarte de una manera muchísimo más sana, y no en medio de un ataque de nervios e histeria.

Fuiste una estúpida.

Realmente fuiste una estúpida, una caprichosa, y acabaste haciéndole daño.

"Decís que no podría entender las cosas que te hacen mal porque mi familia es 'perfecta' y porque jamás viví nada parecido a lo que vos viviste, pero te equivocás: es cierto, tenemos historias de vida distintas, pero eso no significa que no me hayan sucedido cosas que me marcaron" un sollozo se coló por entre tus labios temblorosos "Eso no significa que no tenga pedazos de mi pasado haciendo peso sobre mis hombros, eso no significa que no pueda entender lo que debe ser cargar lo que vos llevás sobre _tus_ hombros" dijo, con voz pesada y una lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos brillando en su mejilla "La próxima vez que se te ocurra sugerir que no puedo entenderte porque nunca pasé por las cosas que vos tuviste que pasar, antes de decirlo en voz alta reflexioná seriamente acerca de si creés con el corazón o no que soy tu otra mitad, porque nadie que sintiera eso en el alma diría a la persona que la ama no puede comprenderla porque no tuvo que llevar la misma cruz"

Y antes de que pudieras acercarte a él, antes de que pudieras arrojarte a sus brazos para pedirle perdón, antes de que tuvieras tiempo de reaccionar siquiera, se dio media vuelta y se perdió dentro del oscuro pasillo. Dos segundos después, lo oíste cerrar firmemente la puerta de su alcoba.

Estabas sola, completamente sola, en medio de la sala de estar, que se hallaba en penumbras. Hubo un instante en el que te quedaste muy quieta, como si tus pies hubieran sido clavados al suelo, pero antes de que te dieras cuenta algo que podrías haber jurado era tu alma se estremeció horriblemente entre las paredes de tu frágil, delicado, exhausto cuerpo, y de golpe, sin poder contenerte, sin poder evitarlo, te lanzaste a llorar. El primer sollozo fue demasiado fuerte, el grito desgarrador de alguien que ha sido profundamente herido, pero esta herida no la había infligido tu pasado, o Carrie, o la necesidad de recomponer la familia que tenías y que – si bien nunca había sido funcional – extrañabas: esta herida había sido infligida por tu propia estupidez, por tus caprichos, por tu mal carácter, por tu histeria, por las palabras que habías dicho y que habían dañado a la persona que más amás en el mundo.

Tu propio cuerpo, cargado de angustia y desesperación, se volvió demasiado pesado para que tus rodillas pudieran soportarte erguida, y caíste. Caíste en el suelo, con un ruido sordo, con un golpe seco, la mullida alfombra fue lo que sentiste al desmoronarte, hecha pedazos, debido a una sucesión de cosas que habían ocurrido en ese Miércoles triste, pero principalmente porque habías ido al extremo de lastimarlo.

No sabés cuánto tiempo te quedaste llorando, pero fue un largo rato, ahogando tu llanto mordiendo el puño de la camisa que tenías puesta, los ojos atiborrados de la lágrimas, la visión borroso, todo alrededor tuyo dando vueltas, y tu corazón resquebrajándose de a poco.

* * *

Las agujas de tu reloj pulsera indicaban que habías estado veinticinco minutos llorando desesperada en el suelo, sofocando tu dolor para que él no te escuchara y corriera a consolarte, dejando de lado su enojo, porque no lo merecías; preferías que pensara que habías decidido dormir sola en el sillón.

Sin embargo, pasado un rato y a medida que ibas ganando algo de compostura, tus ideas empezaron a acomodarse, y la neblina que cubría tus pensamientos se disipó, permitiendo que razonaras con claridad. Te pusiste de pie, fuiste hasta el sillón, te dejaste caer sobre las mantas aun revueltas, y te acurrucaste en un costado con las rodillas al pecho y la cabeza enterrada en medio de tus rodillas. Respiraste hondo varias veces, te mordiste el pulgar tantas otras para evitar que escapara de tu garganta algún sollozo desesperado que hubiera quedado atorado por ahí, y luego de muchos suspiros decidiste que debías ir y pedirle perdón, no porque fuera lo correcto, sino porque ibas a morirte de angustia si tenías que pasar la noche entera en la sala de estar, sola, mientras él estaba encerrado en su habitación, sumido en soledad también, y, por tu culpa, herido.

Necesitabas arreglar el desastre que habías hecho, necesitabas pedirle perdón, necesitabas disculparte. El enorme peso que cargabas encima no se alivianaría hasta que las cosas no estuvieran bien con él otra vez, no te sentirías mejor hasta no estar en sus brazos, y también sabías que él no se sentiría mejor hasta no poder abrazarte. Tu corazón y tu alma estaban tremendamente sofocados, y nada más estando cerca de él podría volver a respirar.

Tenías que curar aquellas heridas que habían infligido.

Aun mareada, fuiste al baño teniendo cuidado de que las rodillas no te fallaran otra vez; no querías terminar en el suelo del pasillo. Te lavaste la cara hasta quitar los restos de maquillaje, y luego tomaste algunos sorbos de agua del grifo; no estaba helada, pero al menos refrescó un poco tu boca tan reseca después de haber llorado tanto.

Con paso tímido te dirigiste a su habitación, en la que habías estado sólo una vez aquella tarde de Noviembre en la que había sido necesario que empacaras su ropa para el imprevisto viaje a Chicago por el fallecimiento de su abuela. Dudaste un segundo, la mano levantada sobre el picaporte pero sin tocar el metal, antes de finalmente cerrar el puño a su alrededor y empujar suavemente.

Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, muy quieto, la mirada fija en el suelo, las manos una a cada costado de su cuerpo, con las palmas vueltas hacia abajo sobre el mullido cobertor color negro. Tus labios volvieron a temblar ligeramente al darte cuenta del estado deplorable en que lo habías dejado: no estaba llorando, pero estaba visiblemente herido y disgustado, molesto, su ceño fruncido indicaba que sus pensamientos lo habían atrapado en una gruesa red y estaban sofocándolo tanto como te sofocaba a vos la necesidad de pedirle perdón.

Notó tu presencia un instante después de que cruzaras el rellano, sus sentidos entrenados para reaccionar a tu perfume, al sonido de tu respiración y al ruido de tus pies descalzos en cualquier sitio, en cualquier circunstancia, en cualquier lugar. Tu mirada y su mirada no tardaron de enfocarse una en la otra, como si un imán invisible los atrajera. Te gusta pensar que hay un campo magnético entre los dos, y que las leyes de la gravedad rigen sobre los cuerpos de ambos; para alguien como vos que adora la Física, la Química y la Matemática, comparaciones como esa, analogías como esa, son siempre hermosas, profundas, llenas de sentido, mucho más, quizá, que las que pueden encontrarse en novelas románticas o poesías.

Un minuto transcurrió, un minuto durante el cual las agujas del reloj se movieron con exasperante lentitud, como si las hubieran cargado con plomo. Un minuto entero, sesenta segundos mirándose, hablando sin mover los labios, murmurando sin que el aire se llenara de palabras, comunicándose en un lenguaje que entienden sólo los dos y que pueden usar sólo los dos. Un minuto entero, sesenta segundos con la mente en blanco, sin recordar ese otro idioma hecho de verbos, conjugaciones y reglas ortográficas, ese otro idioma con el cual formás frases que después suben por tu garganta y son impulsadas hacia afuera por ese músculo llamado lengua, para convertirse en sonido al encontrarse con los oídos de otro.

Finalmente brotó de tu corazón, directo del fondo de tu alma, una pregunta sencilla, casi infantil, susurrada en un tono de voz frágil y tímido, un murmullo dicho a través de tus labios, que no dejaban de temblar, porque habías empezado a sollozar otra vez:

"¿Me perdonás?"

Se puso de pie enseguida; quizá fuera cosa tuya, pero te parecía que se había puesto de pie en cuanto habías tomado aire para hablar, sin esperar a escuchar lo que tenías que decir, porque ya entendía para qué estabas ahí: para que solucionaran las cosas, _juntos_, porque juntos hacen todo. Quebró esa distancia de apenas un puñado de pasos dando una zancada, hasta quedar su nariz a medio centímetro de tu nariz, sus ojos al mismo nivel que los tuyos, sus pestañas casi rozándose, sus corazones latiendo otra vez prácticamente uno contra el otro.

"Michelle…"

Con las yemas de sus dedos delineó el contorno de tu rostro, repasando cada palmo de piel empapada por tus lágrimas tibias, deteniéndose en tus labios y en tus párpados. Luego te envolvió en sus brazos, y el frío que sentías comenzó a disiparse. Cediendo a tus instintos te arrojaste en sus brazos. Lo abrazaste más fuerte que nunca, tan intensamente como él estaba abrazándote a vos, como si sus vidas dependieran enteramente de ello y de ninguna otra cosa; abrazarlo era una necesidad más grande que aquella que tus pulmones tenían de oxigeno, no te interesaba sofocarte si podías sentir su cuerpo protegiendo tu cuerpo. Enterraste el rostro en su pecho, humedeciendo su camisa con tu llanto, que no dejaba de fluir, y buscaste desesperadamente escuchar los latidos de su corazón, fuertes y acompasados, rítmicos, susurrando tu nombre en un lenguaje que sólo vos podés entender, ese lenguaje que sólo conoce otro corazón: el tuyo.

"Dije cosas que no debería haber dicho…" sollozaste.

"Yo también, mi vida" sentiste sus manos recorriendo tus rulos enmarañados, sus dedos enredándose en ellos.

"Lo siento tanto…"

"Está bien, Michelle" te tranquilizó, meciéndote despacio de un costado a otro para relajarte "Estás cansada y angustiada…" comenzó.

Pero vos lo interrumpiste.

"Eso no lo justifica"

Levantaste la cabeza y lo miraste a los ojos. En tus dos espejos favoritos viste tu reflejo, y sentiste muchísima vergüenza: estabas otra vez desalineada, con la cara mojada, hinchada e irritada, con la piel enrojecida, toda despeinada.

"Yo también te dije cosas horribles que no debería haberte dicho, y no las dije porque las siento, sino porque me puse demasiado nervioso como para pensar y dejé que me dominara la ira" susurró, acariciando otra vez tus mejillas y contorneando la medialuna sobre tus párpados con sus pulgares "¿Me perdonás?" te pidió en voz baja, mirándote con ternura y dulzura.

Contestaste a su pregunta con otra pregunta:

"¿Vos me perdonás a mí?"

No querías que se sintiera culpable de absolutamente nada, porque la culpa era tuya y no suya. No querías que se hiciera responsable de una situación que había surgido por culpa de tus nervios, tu histeria, tu cansancio y tu necesidad mal canalizada de descargarte. Él simplemente había querido cuidarte, protegerte, hacerte bien, y vos habías reaccionado mal, lo cual había desencadenado en una sucesión de hechos cuyo final había sido una pelea. Vos lo habías atacado, vos habías dicho las cosas hirientes, vos eras la responsable, vos debías pedirle perdón. No querías transformar aquello en una escena donde pareciera que él es culpable de algo, porque nada estaba más alejado que eso de la realidad.

Su respuesta fue, sin embargo, la clase de respuesta que esperabas escuchar cayendo de sus labios, susurrada con esa ternura y esa dulzura tan puras que podías sentirlas derritiéndote por dentro, como una caricia muy larga y muy tibia hecha a tu alma:

"No tengo nada que perdonarte, Michelle, fui yo el que estuvo fuera de lugar: seguí insistiendo cuando habías dejado en claro que necesitabas espacio, en lugar de ayudarte compliqué más las cosas y te hice daño…"

No pudiste evitar largar un suspiro mezcla de frustración y angustia: le habías dicho que él no estaba haciéndote las cosas más fáciles después del día complicado que habías tenido, se lo habías dicho en un arrebato de enojo porque te sentiste acorralada cuando empezó a insistir con que comieras, y él así lo había creído.

"No intentes justificarme, Tony" volviste a respirar hondo, podías sentir más lágrimas formándose en tus ojos, podías sentir otra vez tus latidos perdiendo el control "Yo te lastimé…"

"Shhh" sus labios se posaron sobre los tuyos, sellándolos, silenciando tu disculpa con un beso. Sus manos acunaron y rostro, y las tuyas acunaron el suyo. Tus manos estaban frías, pero su piel cálida las entibió "Ya está, ya pasó" susurró contra tu boca, restregando despacio la punta de su nariz con la punta de tu nariz "No tengo nada que perdonarte, Michelle: te acorralé a preguntas y te asfixié interrogándote; no debería haberlo hecho" estabas a punto de replicar algo, pero él siguió hablando, sin darte espacio para que lo interrumpieras "Sé que no es excusa, pero verte sufrir me angustia tanto que perdí el control, literalmente. No hay nada por lo que tengas que pedirme perdón"

Te miró con sus ojos de cachorrito, pidiéndote que no siguieras disculpándote desesperadamente, que lo ayudaras a empezar a dejar todo atrás, que empezaras vos a dejar todo atrás, por tu propio bien, porque nada bueno resultaría de seguir revolviendo el cuchillo dentro de la herida. Te miró con sus ojos de cachorrito, y eso bastó para que una sonrisa tímida se dibujara en tus labios, que seguían aún pegados a los suyos.

"Yo te perdono a vos por lo que creas que hiciste mal, si vos me perdonás a mí por lo que hice mal" ofreció, como una especie de acuerdo.

Y asentiste con la cabeza. Y tu sonrisa se acentuó. Y sus labios, pegados a los tuyos, espejaron aquella sonrisa. Y volviste a fundirte en sus brazos, escondiendo de nuevo tu rostro en su pecho, pero esta vez ya no llorabas.

"En algún momento teníamos que pelear por primera vez, ¿no?" murmuraste, dejando caer besos cortos en el punto exacto donde su hombro y cuello se unen.

"Lamento muchísimo que nuestra primera pelea te haya hecho llorar" susurró, enterrando nuevamente sus manos entre tus rulos.

"No es culpa tuya que esté llorando… Simplemente tuve un día agotador en todo sentido, y exploté en el momento equivocado, por las razones equivocadas, con la persona equivocada" volviste a levantar la cabeza, encontrando su mirada con tu mirada "Perdón"

"Shhh… Ya pasó" dijo en tu oído, meciéndote de izquierda a derecha otra vez, muy despacio, trazando círculos en tu espalda con los nudillos de una de sus manos para aflojar tus músculos, que estaban duros como el acero. Nunca conociste nadie que tuviera un efecto terapéutico tan grande en vos, hasta que él te acarició por primera vez, y pasaste a depender enteramente del poder de sus manos al moverse sobre tu piel para calmarte y relajarte luego de días difíciles o en circunstancias desesperantes (y aquel Miércoles realmente habías enfrentado de todo).

Cinco minutos enteros los dedicaste a poner la mente en blanco y disfrutar de las propiedades curativas de sus mimos. Te arrepentiste de no haber permitido que te anidara contra su cuerpo antes y te curara sin usar más que su don para hacer que te sientas mejor con su sola presencia. Fuiste demasiado tonta, demasiado histérica e infantil. Pensar en eso llevó consecuentemente a que recordaras la pelea, y para combatir la sensación ácida que se expandió por tu garganta hasta llegar al estómago al hacerlo, decidiste compartir con él una reflexión que se te ocurrió en ese momento y que provocó que tus labios se curvaran un poquitito más hacia arriba como si un dedo invisible hubiera jalado de un hilo.

Te pusiste en puntitas de pie para alcanzar su oído, y comentaste en voz bajita:

"Siempre imaginé que la primera vez que peleáramos sería por algo muy, muy tonto"

"¿Algo muy, muy tonto como qué?" se interesó en saber, acunando tu rostro en sus manos otra vez, y alejándolo apenas dos centímetros para poder mirarte a los ojos.

"Un ataque de celos" confesaste con timidez; tu cara se había puesto roja como un tomate, y en un acto reflejo dejaste caer tus ojos al suelo, pero enseguida volviste a fijarlos en los suyos.

"¿Mío o tuyo?" inquirió divertido, sonriendo abiertamente, con la boca y con la mirada también, como no lo habías visto sonreír en todo lo que iba de ese Miércoles.

La piel de tu cara ardía muchísimo cuando, apenas moviendo los labios, dijiste:

"Mío"

No es que no confíes en él; él sabe que confiás en él como en nadie, y vos le creés cuando te dice que sos hermosa, que sos única, que sos perfecta, y que no necesita a nadie más, que no podría estar con nadie más porque está demasiado enamorado de vos, demasiado obsesionado con vos. Simplemente se trata de que las mujeres lo miran _demasiado_ en todas partes, muchas de ellas probablemente preguntándose qué hace lo más parecido a un Dios esculpido en mármol caminando sobre a Tierra tomado de la mano de una asiática con rulos, flacucha y llena de pequitas, cuando podría tener a su lado a una rubia escultural o a una de esas mujeres capaz de dejar a un centenar de hombres sin respiración. Odiás que lo miren con _esos_ ojos, y al mismo tiempo te despierta cierta satisfacción saber que esas mujeres te envidian, pero no soportarías que ninguna de ellas se le acercara más de cuatro metros.

"Siempre imaginé que la primera vez que peleáramos sería por algo como un partido de tetrix o el poder sobre el control remoto del televisor un sábado lluvioso" confesó él, sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de sus labios, sus manos aún dibujando círculos en tu espalda, sus caricias despertando mariposas en tu panza.

"No creo que alguna vez esos lleguen a ser motivos de pelea: siempre te dejo ganar al tetrix y siempre me dejás elegir a mi lo que vemos en la televisión"

"No me dejás ganar al tetrix: yo te gano en el tetrix porque soy invencible"

Reíste. Tenía razón: sos buena jugando al tetrix, pero no tan buena como para superarlo a él, por mucho que intentes e intentes. Los dos aguantan bastante, pero después de llegar al nivel 90 la velocidad se frenetiza tanto que acabás con tu lado de la pantalla cubierto de fichas que no pudiste acomodar o dominar, mientras que él sigue apilándolas perfectamente, haciéndolas encajar unas con otras. Ya le prometiste que el día en que le ganaras ibas a tratar de dar tus primeros pasos en la cocina y preparar algo de comer, y él te preguntó en broma si aquello sería alguna especie de castigo por haber perdido (otra de sus cualidades: puede hacerte reír siempre, y cuando te hace reír, no para hasta que no estás deshaciéndote en carcajadas).

Un silencio cómodo se situó en la habitación oscura, y la mezcla de su perfume con sus mimos hizo que tu cuerpo se aflojara contra el suyo. Tus rodillas se doblaron otra vez, tu cerebro estaba apagándose poco a poco finalmente. Estabas quedándote dormida de pie, en sus brazos, pero aún te quedaban cosas que querías decir antes de que la noche se les escapara de las manos y comenzara un nuevo día (mucho mejor que el que estaban dejando atrás, esperabas).

"Lamento mucho haberte lastimado…" rompiste el silencio con las pocas fuerzas que te quedaban "Si hay alguien que puede entenderme mejor que nadie, ése sos vos. Y nunca se me ocurriría pensar que no somos la mitad del otro" estabas comenzando a ponerte nerviosa otra vez, las palabras se te enredaban en la lengua y sentías que no tenían sentido alguno "Fui una estúpida, hablé sin pensar…"

"Shhh…" él te calmó, besando tu frente, el puente de tu nariz, y luego otra vez tus labios "Vení…" te tomó de la mano y te condujo hasta la cama para que te recostaras y pudieras descansar, pero en cuanto te diste cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, tu cuerpo se tensó, se puso rígido como una tabla, y saliste de repente de tu estado somnoliento.

No querés dormir ahí, donde sabés Nina pasó muchas noches, donde sabés infinita cantidad de mujeres hicieron todo lo imaginable.

"Prefiero… Prefiero que durmamos en el sillón" murmuraste.

Dándose cuenta del error que había cometido sin querer, sonrió a modo de disculpas y dijo:

"Tengo una idea mejor" lo miraste intrigada, ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado, devolviéndole la sonrisa "¿Confías en mi?" preguntó.

"Sí" contestaste sin un ápice de duda.

* * *

No hace frío en Los Angeles. Nunca hace frío en Los Angeles. Aquella noche de diciembre era cálida, y el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas que podían ser vislumbradas cómodamente desde la terraza de su edificio, cada una de ellas brillando con su propia magia, devolviéndoles la mirada.

"Me encanta la idea que tuviste" susurraste, besando la comisura de sus labios.

Había tomado varias mantas y un cobertor de plumas color azul (que sabés porque te contó fue un regalo de su madre la Navidad pasada, lo cual te garantiza que ninguna mujer se abrigó con él), te llevó a la terraza y los tendió allí, sobre el suelo de enormes baldosas rojas, para que tu día mejorara con la oportunidad de mirar al cielo, desde donde la luna les regalaba su media sonrisa. Acurrucada con él, tranquila y relajada, respirando sin sentir un peso gigantesco en tu pecho, hace difícil que parezca verdad que antes discutieron, lloraron y se dijeron cosas hirientes sin querer.

"Me recuerda a mi niñez, cuando mis papás nos llevaban a mis hermanos y a mi de campamento" comentó en tu oído, dibujando con las yemas de sus dedos círculos en tu panza.

"Nunca fui de campamento" confesaste con timidez.

"¿Te gustaría que fuéramos de campamento juntos?" propuso, y a podías sentir la sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios mientras besaba tu cuello.

Tus ojos se iluminaron ante la perspectiva de ir de campamento con él, juntar ramitas para prender una fogata, dormir abrazos dentro de una carpa, caminar por horas y horas en medio de la naturaleza, quizá incluso nadar en el río.

"Me encantaría. ¿Podemos ir en nuestra luna de miel?"

"Para nuestra luna de miel tengo una sorpresa mucho más linda" murmuró en tu oído, tiñendo las palabras con un de dejo de misterio "Pero si querés, podemos ir juntos de campamento el primer fin de semana después de que empiece la primavera"

"Falta mucho para la llegada de la primavera"

"No te preocupes, Michelle: tengo planeadas muchas cosas para que hagamos antes de la primavera. Los meses van a pasar volando" dijo.

"¿Me lo prometés?" extendiste tu dedo meñique.

"Te lo prometo" dijo, entrelazando tu meñique con el suyo.

"Imaginá la cara de Chappelle si le dijéramos que necesitamos un día libre porque queremos irnos juntos de campamento" comentaste en voz alta, riendo suavemente ante la imagen de tu jefe que había diagramado tu cerebro.

"Imaginá la cara de Chappelle, de Jack, de toda la CTU, de toda División y de todo Distrito cuando se enteren que estamos comprometidos" dijo Tony.

"¿Estamos comprometidos?" lo miraste con curiosidad, levantando una ceja.

"Sí" contestó, sin que duda alguna brillara en sus ojos o se escuchara en su voz.

"¿Por qué tengo el dedo anular vacío, entonces?" seguiste el juego, señalando el dedo en el que esperás lucir pronto un anillo.

"Porque todavía no te pregunté oficialmente" fue su respuesta.

"¿Cómo sabés que voy a decirte que sí cuando me preguntes oficialmente si quiero casarme con vos?"

Tomó tu rostro entre sus manos, lo acercó al suyo, y con sus ojos y tus ojos tan cerca que sus pestañas se acariciaban, te preguntó con total seriedad y con una voz profunda que caló hondo hasta tocar tu alma:

"¿Querés casarte conmigo?"

Te tomó un minuto entero volver a hablar; estabas demasiado concentrada saboreando la sensación de escuchar al hombre perfecto pidiéndote que seas su mujer para toda la vida.

"¿Estás preguntando oficialmente?" quisiste saber.

"Sólo contestá la pregunta: ¿querés casarte conmigo?" repitió él, ignorando por completo tu cuestionamiento anterior.

"Sí" contestaste sin dudar tampoco, con tono firme y decidido, y cuando esa sílaba se escapó por entre tus labios, podrías haber jurado tu corazón se salteó un latido, para luego comenzar a palpitar muchísimo más rápido.

"Falta poquitito para que te pregunte oficialmente, así que no creo que esa respuesta varíe mucho, ¿no?" comentó, agregando a las palabras ese aire de misterio que sabe te irrita, al tiempo que también te causa gracia.

"Podrías sorprenderte" dijiste, riendo.

Pero los dos sabían que la respuesta no variaría.

Los dos sabían – él porque tenía todo planeado, claro, y vos por intuición – que faltaban escasos diecinueve días y un par de horas para que te preguntara _oficialmente_ y para que le dijeras que sí _oficialmente_. Con sólo pensar en eso, tu panza se llenaba de mariposas y un cosquilleo te recorría la columna vertebral.

"¿Te sentís mejor?" te preguntó al oído, luego de que pasaran algunos minutos en silencio, simplemente observando cuán inmensamente hermosas pueden ser las estrellas.

El dolor de cabeza seguía ahí, pero no era tan intenso como antes, y estabas segura de que se habría ido a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaras después de haber pasado una buena noche durmiendo en sus brazos, soñando con cosas lindas. Ya no te dolía tanto el estómago, y los músculos de tu espalda estaban milagrosamente relajados gracias a sus masajes.

"Sí" contestaste, anidándote aun más contra su pecho, reposando tu cabeza en el punto exacto donde puede oírse su corazón.

"¿Estás cómoda?"

"Muy"

"¿Tenés frío?"

Sonreíste. Te encanta que te cuide tanto.

"No" contestaste, con una sonrisa.

"¿Estás segura? Porque puedo volver a buscar otra manta…" ofreció.

"No hace falta" le dijiste, abrazándolo más fuerte para impedir que se escapara de entre tus brazos.

Algunos minutos transcurrieron, hasta que te diste cuenta que, para que ese Miércoles pudiera acabar con tu corazón y alma sintiendo _verdadero alivio_, precisabas hacer algo más, algo que no habías querido hacer al principio por caprichosa e histérica, pero que ahora necesitabas para desahogarte bien, sanamente, y no a través de un ataque de nervios.

"¿Querés que te cuente lo que pasó?" le preguntaste en voz muy bajita.

"Sólo si vos querés hablar al respecto" fue su respuesta "No quiero que te sientas presionada"

"Me hace bien hablar con vos" dijiste, y, mirándolo a los ojos, con la punta de su nariz tocando la punta de tu nariz, empezaste desde el principio, relatando todo lo que habías sentido durante el transcurso de ese Miércoles triste.

Comenzaste contándole por qué odiás los Miércoles. No te dio vergüenza compartir eso con él. No te dio vergüenza contarle que durante un año saliste con un chico que era homosexual y que acabó suicidándose porque su familia no toleró tan bien como vos que dijera abiertamente lo que era en realidad y durante meses habías tratado de reprimir, y agradeciste infinitamente que no hiciera una escenita de celos o ningún comentario sobre tu novio anterior. Luego le hablaste de las cosas que Carrie había dicho sobre tu familia, y todo lo que sentís cada vez que pensás en tus sobrinitos y en cómo las cosas habrían resultado si Danny y Carrie no se hubieran conocido y él no hubiera engañado a su mujer con la que en ese momento era tu amiga.

Hablaste durante casi una hora. Cuando acabaste, te sentías mucho más tranquila, verdaderamente desahogada, sin rastro alguno de veneno circulando por tu sistema, intoxicándote, haciéndote daño.

"Daría todo, absolutamente todo lo que tengo y estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que pudieras abrazar a tus sobrinitos una vez más" susurró, sin dejar de acariciarte ni un segundo, sin apartar sus ojos de los tuyos.

Y le creíste. Creíste en cada una de sus palabras, porque sabés que, si pudiera, lo haría. Si él supiera cómo, haría lo que fuera necesario para que tuvieras a tus sobrinos a tu lado una vez más, una última vez. Sabés que él iría caminando hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo con tal de hacerte feliz.

"A veces… cuando vamos al parque…, o al supermercado…, o al cine… pienso que" hiciste una pausa antes de seguir; no sabías bien cómo expresar ese sentimiento que te agarra a veces, de repente, cuando menos lo esperás, cuando estás distraída pensando en otra cosa "…Imagino lo lindo que sería encontrarme con ellos de casualidad y al menos poder… al menos poder verlos, aunque sea de lejos…"

"Mañana voy a hablar con Martina, ella va a encontrar una manera de que puedas verlos" prometió "La ex esposa de Danny _no puede_ salirse con la suya: vos sos la tía de esos nenes, sos su familia, y por mucho que ella se oponga, tenés derecho a ver a tus sobrinitos. No tiene fundamentos para negártelo"

"No hace falta que molestes a tu hermana, Tony…"

Te interrumpió:

"Michelle, lo que es importante para vos, es importante para mí. Ya no tenés que lidiar vos solita con todo, ya no tenés que llevar vos solita el peso del mundo. Si estamos juntos, compartimos nuestros problemas y los resolvemos juntos, ¿sí?" besó la punta de tu nariz, y luego agregó, sonriendo "No olvides que la vida de a dos es más fácil"

"Sí" admitiste, espejando su sonrisa "Gracias por hacerme sonreír"

"Tengo una sorpresa que podría hacerte sonreír mucho más"

Te habías olvidado por completo de que para hoy había, por supuesto, una sorpresa preparada. No pudiste evitar que tu sonrisa aumentara tanto hasta llegar de una oreja a la otra.

"¿Después de las cosas feas que te dije sigo mereciendo que me sorprendas, mimes, malcríes y hagas regalos?" le preguntaste en voz bajita, rascando con la yema de tu dedo el huequito entre su oreja y su cabeza.

"Siempre voy a querer mimarte, sorprenderte, malcriarte y llenarte de regalos. Y este regalo es muy, muy especial"

"No necesito regalos: te necesito a vos" dijiste, estrechándolo más fuerte entre tus brazos, negándote a dejarlo ir, demasiado contenta embebida en el calor de su cuerpo como para querer estar en cualquier otro lugar, haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

Sin embargo, te diste cuenta, aquello es importante para él: lleva días planeando una a una cada sorpresa, cada momento, cada pedacito de Diciembre, cada dosis de magia con la que hacer del último mes del año el mejor. Y sus ojitos brillaban tanto, estaba tan ilusionado… Lo que fuera que había preparado para ese Miércoles, definitivamente era importante.

"La versión Tony Almeida 2.0 que instalaste viene con la aplicación regalos, y no se puede desactivar" bromeó, poniéndose de pie "Vas a tener que acostumbrarte"

Se inclinó para darte un último beso en la punta de la nariz, y luego se fue rumbo al departamento, dejándote sola en la terraza, recostada sobre su cobertor azul, mirando las estrellas, preguntándote qué hiciste de bueno para que Dios te haya compensado con un hombre tan maravilloso.

* * *

Te incorporaste para abrir el regalo, un rectángulo de unos quince centímetros de largo y diez de ancho. Era un paquete bastante delgado, envuelto en brillante papel color violeta (amás el violeta, y él lo sabe), con un simple y delicado moño de seda rosa. Con curiosidad, y ante su mirada de aprobación, lo abriste con cuidado, delicadamente, sin rasgar el papel; siempre fuiste una obsesiva de la prolijidad, e incluso en un Miércoles por la noche, cansada, abatida y exhausta, tus hábitos no cambian ni un poco.

Al ver la cubierta del libro que el papel de regalo envolvía, tu sonrisa flaqueó un poco, y tus ojos se nublaron, pero no porque estuvieras mareada otra vez. Durante algunos segundos simplemente observaste el ejemplar, con su tapa blanca, el título impreso en letras grandes y negras, el dibujo de un hombrecito de cabellos amarillos y trajecito verde de pie sobre lo que parecía ser un planeta color lila, algunas estrellas y pequeños asteroides amarillos diseminados a su alrededor. Habías visto ese libro otras veces, en los escaparates de las librerías o en las bibliotecas que frecuentas de tanto en tanto cuando tenés ganas de leer un buen clásico 'a la antigua, pero nunca lo leíste. Es, después de la Biblia, el libro más leído en la historia de la humanidad, pero vos, Michelle Dessler, lectora voraz, devoradora de lo que la literatura tiene para ofrecer, no leíste de él siquiera un renglón.

Acariciaste el finísimo lomo despacio con la yema de tu dedo índice. Podías sentir sus ojos sobre vos, observándote con intensidad, expectantes, cargados de dulzura. Siempre que te miran sus ojos están cargados de dulzura.

"Tony…" empezaste a murmurar, pero en realidad no sabías bien qué decir.

Por eso volviste a caer en el silencio, aun acariciando el lomo del libro y examinándolo como si fuera algo fascinante e interesante. Para vos _es_ en realidad algo fascinante e interesante, porque has oído hablar de él muchas veces, pero nunca te atreviste a leerlo, nunca dejaste que fuera satisfecha tu curiosidad, nunca regalaste a tu intelecto la oportunidad de hundirse en el mar de palabras escritas por Antoine De Saint-Exupéry porque tenías miedo de que, como te dijeron sucedería, aquél libro te mostrara costados de la vida demasiado profundos (todos dicen que es así, que quienes lo leen acaban descubriendo pedacitos del mundo que antes no habían notado, pedacitos llenos de significado), tan profundos que entenderías nunca podrías acceder a ellos, y acabarías destrozada, herida por el mismo cuento sencillo a la vez que complejo que a muchos otros iluminó y guió en sus épocas de niñez, adolescencia y adultez.

"Mi abuela me lo leyó muchas veces cuando era chiquitito, y mi mamá también" la voz de Tony te sustrajo de tus pensamientos, y desviaste la atención del libro, que aún sostenías en tus manos, a su rostro, donde te encontraste con una mirada empapada de ternura "Solía leérnoslo a mi y a mis hermanos hasta que nos quedábamos dormidos" continuó, acariciando tu brazo de arriba abajo con las yemas de sus dedos, causándote un cosquilleo agradable en la espina dorsal "Tiene frases hermosas, enseñanzas muy profundas, y es tan sencillo pero al mismo tiempo tan complejo… Sé que no lo leíste" te dijo, y nuevamente te sorprendiste al comprender lo mucho que te endiente, lo mucho que te conoce, cómo puede darse cuenta de detalles que otros notarían, cómo puede leer lo que dicen tus silencios e interpretar las palabras que jamás abandonan tu boca "Es una historia tan pura e inocente como sos vos, y me da mucha pena que de chiquitita no te hayan regalado este libro para que enterraras la carita dentro de él y pasaras horas y horas recorriendo sus hojas. Por eso quiero leértelo yo. Muchas de las cosas escritas en este libro van a hacerte bien, y estoy seguro de que, si lo hubieras leído cuando eras una nena, nunca te hubieras sentido solita"

Lágrimas nuevamente estaban agolpándose en tus ojos negros. Siempre te dice las cosas más hermosas, _siempre_. La forma en que te habla, la forma en que te mira, las frases que su corazón forma para que su voz les den vida, todo aquello hace que te enamores más y más con cada segundo.

"Cuando era pequeñita, le pedí a mi abuela que me regalara este libro por mi cumpleaños, pero me dijo que era demasiado chiquita para entenderlo y que probablemente me haría llorar" le contaste, dirigiendo tus ojos otra vez a la tapa donde el pequeño muchachito de cabellos rubios observa con gesto pensativo el espacio que se abre delante de él "Entonces le pedí dinero a mi mamá para comprarlo, pero me dijo lo mismo: _'No, Michelle, ese libro va a hacer que llores, mejor no lo leas. Habla de cosas que nunca vas a tener'_. Cuando crecí… seguía sintiendo curiosidad, pero nunca quise comprarlo o buscarlo en la biblioteca porque tenía miedo de que me hiciera mal, tenía miedo de que revolviera heridas demasiado profundas dentro de mí" compartiste aquél detalle tan íntimo con él, y no sentiste vergüenza al hacerlo: él sería incapaz de burlarse o de considerar tonto que temás que el contenido de un libro pueda angustiarte o revolver heridas viejas, o mostrarte costados del Universo a los que nunca serías capaz de llegar.

"No voy a negarlo: es un libro para emocionarse, especialmente para una personita tan sensible como vos, pero vale la pena" te dijo él.

Miraste una vez más, dubitativa, el libro. Debía tener poco más de noventa páginas. Su aspecto era enteramente el de un cuento infantil, incluso tenía dibujos (_Con ilustraciones del autor'_ rezaba la portada), pero sabías que era mucho más que eso. Habías escuchado hablar de él, habías leído sobre él, sabías que tocaba temas profundos planteados de manera sencilla, sabías que estaba lleno de metáforas y analogías.

Dudaste sobre si debías abrir el ejemplar para hojearlo o no. Sentías curiosidad, mucha. Además, él te había regalado el libro para que lo leyeras, no para que te quedaras mirando la tapa como una estúpida, recorriendo una y otra vez el lomo con la yema de tu dedo. Pero en tu mente resonaban las palabras de tu mamá y tu abuela, quienes probablemente habían leído el libro y, en su amargura (porque tu mamá y tu abuela eran dos personas demasiado cargadas de amargura) habían preferido catalogarlo como una 'pérdida de tiempo' o un 'texto utópico' en lugar de permitir que sus corazones endurecidos se ablandaran, los muros de acero alrededor de sus almas se cayeran y las palabras llegaran a ellas, abrazándolas como lo han hecho – y lo siguen haciendo – con cientos y cientos de miles de seres humanos de todas las edades.

Otra vez su voz te sustrajo de tus pensamientos.

"Michelle, ¿confías en mí?" te preguntó otra vez, con tono suave, en apenas un susurro que rompió con el silencio de la noche.

"Sí" nuevamente contestaste sin dudar, sin hesitar, sin siquiera pensarlo. Confiás en él más que en nadie.

"¿Creés que yo sería capaz de darte algo que sé podría hacerte mal?" te preguntó, acariciando tu mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

También a ese interrogante contestaste enseguida:

"No, nunca"

"No es necesario que lo leamos ahora" te dijo, sin dejar de acariciarte "… pero si alguna vez tenés ganas de leerlo, me encantaría que lo leyeras conmigo"

Suspiraste, volviste a echarle un rápido vistazo a la portada; te pareció muchísimo más hermosa que antes, quizá porque acababas de decidir que esa noche finalmente leerías _El Principito_.

"No quiero dejarlo para otro día" susurraste.

"Michelle, no voy a enojarme si…" comenzó.

Pero vos lo interrumpiste, dejando que el dorso de tu mano acariciara su mejilla:

"Tony, confío en vos. Todas las cosas que me decís me hacen bien, siempre tenés las palabras justas para mí, siempre te preocupás por cuidarme. Nadie nunca se preocupó tanto por mí, a nadie le importé tanto, nadie me cuidó tanto" pasaste el dedo por el lomo del libro una vez más "Debe ser la historia más hermosa del mundo, y quiero leerla con vos. Y si me hace llorar, vos podés secar mis lágrimas" le prometiste.

"¿Segura?" preguntó, pero podías adivinar por la sonrisa que cruzaba sus labios que estaba contento de que fueras a dejar que te leyera el que, en su niñez, había sido su libro favorito (¿y cuántos hombres adultos leen a las mujeres que aman el libro que les fascinaba cuando eran pequeñitos? Ninguno, sólo el tuyo, porque es perfecto, hecho justo a tu medida).

Abriste el libro en la primera hoja, donde con letra tan prolija como posible él había escrito una dedicatoria:

_Para __**mí**__ princesita. Cada día me ayudás más a entender que, como le dijeron al principito, lo esencial es invisible a los ojos. Lo esencial sólo es visible al corazón, pero mi corazón estaba ciego hasta que te conoció a vos; fue gracias a vos que entendí el verdadero significado de esta frase. Es gracias a vos que mi corazón puede ver aquello esencial que los ojos no ven._

"Usé la lapicera fuente que te regalé ayer" confesó en tu oído, como si en aquél murmullo estuviera contándote un secreto que no podés compartir con nadie más "Compré el libro el mismo día, y lo escondí muy bien para que no lo encontraras"

Comenzó por leer la dedicatoria. Te gustó ese detalle, porque vos también leés las dedicatorias de los libros, no sos de las personas que simplemente pasan las primeras páginas por alto y saltan directo al capítulo uno.

"_A LEÓN WERTH_

_Pido perdón a los niños por haber dedicado este libro a una persona grande. Tengo una seria excusa: esta persona grande es el mejor amigo que tengo en el mundo. Tengo otra excusa: esta persona grande puede comprender todo; hasta los libros para niños. Tengo una tercera excusa: esta persona grande vive en Francia, donde tiene hambre y frío. Tiene verdadera necesidad de consuelo. Si todas estas excusas no fueran suficientes, quiero dedicar este libro al niño que esta persona grande fue en otro tiempo. Todas las personas grandes han sido niños antes. (Pero pocos lo recuerdan.) Corrijo, pues, mi dedicatoria:_

_A LEÓN WERTH_

_CUANDO ERA NIÑO"_

No había acabado de leer la dedicatoria siquiera, y las lágrimas ya se habían formado en tus ojos. Sentiste su otra mano, la que no estaba sosteniendo el libro abierto de par en par, acariciando tu espalda, y tus músculos se relajaron. Permitiste que las lágrimas cayeran y rodaran por tus mejillas, porque él había prometido que las secaría una a una. Además, estabas a punto de escuchar una de las historias más lindas del mundo, y, ¿si ya habías llorado por nervios e histeria antes, por qué no dejar que algunas lágrimas de felicidad y emoción borraran el rastro dejado por las que habías derramado sumida en la angustia y la tristeza?

Tu mamá y tu abuela te habían dicho que ese libro te haría llorar. Tony no lo negó, reconoció que una personita sensible como vos se emocionaría, pero también te aseguró que en él se encuentran palabras, frases y enseñanzas hermosas que valían la pena y que te harían bien. Todo lo que él te dice te hace bien, todos sus consejos te hacen bien, sus mimos te hacen bien, y sabías que escucharlo leer _El Principito_ sólo para vos te haría bien.

* * *

Si te hubieran dicho que tu Miércoles triste acabaría en la terraza, acurrucada con él sobre un montón de mantas mientras te lee al oído, no lo hubieras creído. Sin embargo, estabas feliz de que lo que había sido un día terrible se hubiera transformado en algo mucho más lindo antes de su final.

Pronto estabas pendiente de cada línea de la historia, y seguías con la mirada las palabras impresas en negro, sin perderte detalle del sonido de su voz; te encanta el sonido de su voz, especialmente cuando te lee al oído, como muchas otras veces te ha leído pasajes de tus libros favoritos para ayudarte a conciliar el sueño después de días agotadores en la CTU.

"Cuando yo era chiquitita amaba dibujar" comentaste, en referencia a lo que el aviador – el personaje principal – cuenta sobre lo mucho que le gustaba dibujar cuando era pequeño, pero que la falta de entendimiento por parte del entorno de adultos que lo rodeaba lo desalentó y lo llevó a abandonar lo que podría haber sido una fabulosa carrera como artista "pero mi abuela insistía en que me ocupara de cosas más útiles, como Matemática, japonés, origami…" _Igual que los adultos del libro_ pensaste _que creían que las personas serias se ocupan de cosas serias_ "Pero lo que realmente me gustaba era dibujar mariposas para pegar en las paredes de mi habitación"

Un ratito después ya estabas absolutamente inmersa en la historia:

"Me gusta mucho el Principito: es persistente y perseverante cuando quiere algo" comentaste, algunas páginas después de la aparición del personaje principal.

"Y nunca renuncia a una pregunta después de formulada" Tony señaló.

Y luego siguió leyendo, con tu cuerpo anidado contra el suyo, besando tus párpados de tanto en tanto.

"Definitivamente me gusta el Principito" anunciaste renglones después, sonriendo ": sólo él podría haberse dado cuenta que el dibujo del aviador era un elefante dentro de una boa y no un sombrero" dijiste, en referencia a lo que el narrador cuenta en la primera hoja sobre cómo los adultos a los que había mostrado su dibujo de una boa gigantesca que se había comido un elefante pensaban que lo que había dibujado en realidad era un sombrero.

A medida que la lectura del libro progresaba, sentías una conexión mayor con la historia, con los personajes, con las frases; más amabas aquél libro, más te enamorabas de él (si era eso acaso posible) por haber hecho que finalmente conocieras toda la magia que _El Principito _encierra en sus menos de cien páginas, toda la magia que reside en su simpleza para hablar de temas tan inmensamente complejos como el amor, la amistad, las diferencias en la forma en que las criaturas y la gente grande ven el mundo.

En la trama apareció una frase, de pronto, una frase que te llevó a reflexionar sobre tu propia historia, _tu propia manera de ver el mundo_, la manera en la que el mundo es visto a través de esos dos ojitos asiáticos.

"… _Había una vez un principito que habitaba un planeta apenas más grande que él y que tenía necesidad de un amigo…"_

Acariciaste las palabras con la yema de tu dedo, lo cual hizo que él se detuviera y dejara de leer. Un instante de silencio se formó entre los dos, y luego te permitiste expresar tus pensamientos en voz alta:

"Así me sentí durante mucho tiempo: habitaba un 'planeta' apenas más grande que yo, compuesto sólo por mi trabajo, mis libros, mi música, mis pensamientos. No había nada más para mí: las horas pasaban divididas en el tiempo que dedicaba a mi profesión y el tiempo que dedicaba a mi soledad. No había nadie más en mi 'planeta' con quien pudiera compartirlo. Necesitaba un amigo, alguien que me quisiera, alguien que me rescatara de ese 'planeta' apenas más grande que yo y me enseñara el resto del mundo"

Tus ojos se hundieron en sus ojos, y los de él se perdieron dentro de los tuyos. Tu mirada y su mirada pueden comunicarse en formas que los demás jamás podrían entender, con un lenguaje propio, reemplazando las palabras. Él entendía perfectamente lo que esa mirada significaba: es mirada encerraba lo que, traducido a un idioma mundano, hubiera significado _'Sos vos la persona con la que quiero compartir mi planeta, sos vos el amigo que tanto necesitaba, sos vos el que día a día me enseña de a poquito el resto del mundo'_.

"Ojalá pudiera enseñarte _todo_ el mundo" Tony murmuró, besándote despacio, rozando apenas tu piel con sus labios.

"Con pequeñas cositas como éstas" señalaste el libro, el cielo estrellado, las mantas sobre el suelo de la terraza, sus brazos rodeando tu cuerpo para abrigarte y hacer que te sintieras contenida "me mostrás partecitas de _tu_ mundo, y eso para mi vale muchísimo"

Volviste a señalar con la yema de tu dedo otra frase, tímidamente, al ver las letritas negras formando palabras que calaron hondo dentro tuyo, tan hondo que las sentiste metiéndose dentro de tu corazón, anidándose bajo de él, al abrigo de tus latidos.

"… _Es triste olvidar a un amigo. No todos han tenido a un amigo…"_

"Es cierto" susurraste, y una lágrima solitaria rodó por tu mejilla, cayendo sobre su mano luego "Yo nunca tuve amigos de verdad" suspiraste, tratando de no pensar en todas las chicas populares que se acercaban a vos por interés, para que las ayudaras con las tareas de las asignaturas más difíciles, o las que pretendían ser tus amigas en la universidad para burlarse de vos a tu espaldas, y luego, finalmente, de Carrie "Me angustia que aquellos que sí los tuvieron los olviden"

"Puedo ser tu mejor amigo si querés" ofreció, con una sonrisa "Prometo no olvidarte _nunca_"

"Ya sos mi mejor amigo" contestaste, mezclando tus lágrimas con una sonrisa como la suya "Y sé que no me vas a olvidar"

Hojas más tarde otro párrafo llamó tu atención, un párrafo que se convertiría definitivamente en uno de tus favoritos y que en años venideros leerías muchas veces, un párrafo que le pediste releyera sólo para vos, para poder volver a escuchar esas palabras susurradas por él en tu oído:

"… _Sobre tu pequeño planeta te bastaba mover tu silla algunos pasos. Y contemplabas el crepúsculo cada vez que lo querías. _

_Un día vi ponerse el sol cuarenta y tres veces. _

_Y poco después agregaste:_

_¿Sabés?... Cuando uno está verdaderamente triste son agradables las puestas del sol. _

_¿Estabas, pues, verdaderamente triste el día de las cuarenta y tres veces?_

_El principito no respondió…"_

Te quedaste callada otro instante, observando el cielo, preguntándote si existen otros planetas u asteroides desde los cuales pueda verse la puesta del sol, como decía haberlo hecho una vez casi cincuenta veces aquél muchachito de cabellos rubios que había llegado a la Tierra desde el asteroide B 612 y se había encontrado con el aviador en el desierto.

¿Cuántas veces, en cuántos momentos, luego de cuántas batallas perdidas, hubieras deseado poder contemplar durante horas y horas un ocaso? ¿En cuántas ocasiones habrías necesitado ver el sol desaparecer lentamente para no volver hasta el otro día, y así reemplazar lágrimas amargas por sonrisas? ¿Cuántas noche habrías podido dormir sin sentir el pecho cargado de plomo si hubieras podido contemplar una puesta de sol tantas veces como quisieras, con sólo mover una silla apenas unos pasos, como hacía el principito en su pequeño planeta?

"Sería hermoso poder ver mil veces al día la puesta del sol" comentaste, con voz soñadora y reflexiva "Es cierto que cuando uno está muy, muy triste es lindo ver una puesta de sol. Algunos días me hubiera hecho bien contemplar el ocaso cuarenta y tres veces" confesaste. Y luego le preguntaste, dulcemente ": ¿No sería lindo, poder encerrar una puesta de sol en una cajita, y mirarla tantas veces como sea necesario hasta poder sonreír?"

Lo oíste reír suavemente, luego sentiste sus labios besando tu sien, tus mejillas, la punta de tu nariz.

"Voy a guardarte a vos en una cajita para que me hagas sonreír" murmuró.

Y luego reanudó la lectura.

Y así, poco después, llegaron a otro párrafo, un párrafo en el que el Principito habla al aviador sobre su flor, esa flor única en su especie que hay en el planeta del que él viene, esa flor que ha cuidado, regado y amado como nunca a ninguna otra cosa, esa flor vanidosa y orgullosa que tanto daño le hizo al pequeño Principito.

"… _Si alguien ama a una flor de la que no existe más que un ejemplar entre los millones y millones de estrellas, es bastante para que sea feliz cuando mira a as estrellas. 'Mi flor está ahí, en alguna parte…' Y si el cordero come la flor, para él es como si, bruscamente, todas las estrellas se apagaran. Y esto, ¿no es importante?" _

"Tony… ¿Para vos yo soy una entre millones?" le preguntaste.

"Única en tu especie" dijo él, sin dudarlo.

"¿Si yo no estuviera las estrellas se apagarían?" quisiste saber, mirando hacia el cielo, encontrándote con ese centenar de estrellas y esa luna tan grande.

"Todas" susurró.

Y siguió leyendo.

Hojas más tarde, preguntaste:

"¿Creés que las espinas hubieran protegido a la flor del cordero?"

La flor se jactaba de sus poderosas espinas, diciendo que la protegerían de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño. El principito había pedido al aviador que le dibujara un cordero para que comiera las yerbas malas de su planeta y los arbustos que luego se convertirían en enormes baobabs, pero cuando el aviador contestó afirmativamente a su pregunta de si el cordero comía flores, el principito se angustió muchísimo, pues temía que, en un descuido suyo, el cordero comiera a su preciosa, amada flor.

Tony contestó a tu interrogante enseguida; había leído el libro tantas veces desde que era pequeño que probablemente hubiera reflexionado muchas veces sobre cosas como aquella.

"Las espinas no valen nada por sí solas: era la presencia del principito en la vida de la flor, cuidándola, mimándola, amándola, ocupándose de ella, preocupándose por ella, consintiéndola, lo que hacía que las espinas tuvieran valor alguno para la flor. La flor no merecía al principito, pero él de todos modos la amaba con locura, consentía sus caprichos y le prestaba atención desmesurada" hizo una pequeña pausa "Pero un día el principito tuvo que irse, porque se dio cuenta de que amarla tanto le hacía mal, y de que poco a poco había caído en su juego, y ese amor estaba dominándolo. La flor quería sentirse el centro de su universo, _era el centro del universo del principito_, pero con sus palabras y con sus silencios todo lo que hacía era herirlo. La flor pretendía no necesitar al principito, al tiempo que lo manipulaba por todos los medios posibles para atarlo a ella. Se jactaba de sus cuatro espinas, la flor, pero las espinas no eran lo que hacía que se sintiera segura: era el principito el que le daba esa seguridad. La flor sabía que el principito siempre la cuidaría, por eso no tenía miedo, pero era tan orgullosa que prefería mentir y alabar sus espinas diciendo que ellas le brindaban protección en lugar de reconocer que era a él a quien necesitaba y amaba, y que era él quien la mantenía a salvo, el que la cuidaba, el que la resguardaba de cualquier daño"

Aquello hizo resurgir en tu memoria algo que él te había dicho el día anterior acerca de las rosas y las espinas:

_Si alguna vez una espina te hace daño, yo voy a estar para intentar curarte y cuidarte. Además hay otro motivo por el que esta rosa tiene espinas, pero para que te lo explique vas a tener que esperar hasta mañana._

"Tony, ¿recordás lo que me dijiste ayer sobre las rosas y las espinas?" preguntaste, aunque sabías la respuesta.

"Lo recuerdo"

"Me regalaste rosas con espinas como un símbolo de lo que vos sos para mí: soy fuerte solamente si sé que estás conmigo, dispuesto a defenderme, siempre cuidándome para que nada me haga mal" reflexionaste en voz alta, tus labios curvados en una sonrisa, tus ojos abnegados otra vez con lágrimas.

"Sos una de las personitas más fuertes que conozco" susurró "pero al mismo tiempo sos frágil y delicada… y vivo con miedo constante a que te suceda algo" confesó en un hilo de voz "Por eso necesito protegerte, necesito cuidarte. Durante toda tu vida tuviste que defenderte valiéndote sólo de tus espinas, pero ahora ya no hace falta que tengas que enfrentarte al mundo solita: yo voy a cuidarte, _siempre_. Voy a cuidar de vos como el principito cuidaba de su rosa: nunca vas a tener frío, hambre o miedo mientras yo pueda evitarlo, nunca va a faltarte atención, voy a recordarte constantemente lo hermosa que sos, siempre vas a ser la única, siempre gracias a vos todas las estrellas van a brillar más, siempre voy a amarte. No vas a tener que volver a defenderte con tus espinas, porque de cualquier cosa que pueda atacarte voy a defenderte yo"

Cerraste los ojos por un momento, y sentiste las lágrimas cayendo, rodando por tus mejillas, tibias, recorriendo lentamente su camino hacia la comisura de tus labios, dejando marcas en tu piel. No te molestan esas marcas, las marcas que dejan las lágrimas que llorás cuando te emocionás, cuando algo tan profundo como sus palabras llega al núcleo de tu alma, de tu corazón, envolviéndote, acariciándote. Tu sonrisa se acentúa cuando sus manos empiezan a dibujar otra vez círculos en tu panza y en tu espalda, dejando, por un ratito, el libro olvidado sobre el cobertor azul.

Por primera vez en lo que iba de ese Miércoles triste, te sentías puramente _feliz_. Habías experimentado alivio al contarle lo que había pasado, habías experimentado alivio cuando te fundiste en sus brazos y permitiste que te calmara por sus propios medios en lugar de volver a cometer el error de sucumbir a tu histeria y a tus nervios crispados, pero en aquél momento, bajo el cielo estrellado, con las palabras que acababa de decirte aun haciendo eco en tu cabeza (no era un eco como el de las palabras de Carrie, que hiere, lastima, penetra hasta causar daños irreparables y deja heridas; era un eco dulce, suave), estabas _feliz_.

Tu costado profesional puede valerse por sí solo, en ese mundo horrible en el que trabajás para salvar vidas y prevenir tragedias que dejarían saldos de víctimas terribles, podés defenderte, como siempre lo hiciste (aunque ahora te sentís mucho más contenida y segura, porque él también te cuida), pero en el plano personal, nunca dejaste de ser una nena tímida, asustada, con terror al abandono, con una necesidad increíble de dar y recibir afecto, pero miedo de pedirlo por temor a ser lastimada o rechazada.

Pero ya no tenés que defenderte sola, ya no tenés que cargar sola con el peso del mundo, ya no tenés que afrontar todo sola, ya no tenés que lidiar vos sola con tus emociones, ya no tenés que llorar abrazada a la almohada en la soledad de tu habitación, ya no tenés que tener miedo. Ya no tenés que temer al abandono o al rechazo. No debés temer a las pesadillas, a los malos recuerdos, a las memorias teñidas de gris. Lo que tengas que afrontar, lo que el destino te depare, lo que te espere a lo largo del camino, vas a afrontarlo con él, pueden afrontarlo los dos juntos. Y mientras él te proteja, no debés temer a nada, porque nada va a hacerte daño.

"Me decís cosas demasiado hermosas…" murmuraste, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Porque me hacés sentir cosas demasiado hermosas"

* * *

"… _Entonces apareció el zorro:_

_Buenos días – dijo el zorro._

_Buenos días – respondió cortésmente el principito, que se dio vuelta, pero no vio nada._

_Estoy acá – dijo la voz – bajo el manzano…_

_¿Quién eres? – dijo el principio -. Eres muy lindo…_

_Soy un zorro – dijo el zorro._

_Ven a jugar conmigo – le propuso el principito -. ¡Estoy tan triste!_

_No puedo jugar contigo – dijo el zorro -. No estoy domesticado._

_¡Ah! Perdón – dijo el principito._

_Pero después de reflexionar, agregó:_

_¿Qué significa 'domesticar'?_

_No eres de aquí – dijo el zorro -. ¿Qué buscás?_

_Busco a los hombres – dijo el principito -. ¿Qué significa 'domesticar'?_

_Los hombres – dijo el zorro – tienen fusiles y cazan. Es muy molesto. También crían gallinas. Es su único interés. ¿Buscas gallinas?_

_No – dijo el principito -. Busco amigos. ¿Qué significa 'domesticar'?_

_Es una cosa demasiado olvidada – dijo el zorro -. Significa 'crear lazo'_

_¿Crear lazos?_

_Sí – dijo el zorro -. Para mí no eres todavía más que un muchachito semejante a cien mil muchachitos. Y no te necesito. Y tú tampoco me necesitas. No soy para ti más que un zorro semejante a cien mil zorros. Pero, si me domesticas, tendremos necesidad el uno del otro. Serás para mí único en el mundo. Seré para ti único en el mundo…_

_Empiezo a comprender – dijo el principito -. Hay una flor… Creo que me ha domesticado._

_Es posible – dijo el zorro -. ¡En la Tierra se ve toda clase de cosas…!_

_¡Oh! No es en la Tierra – dijo el principito._

_El zorro pareció muy intrigado._

_¿En otro planeta?_

_Sí._

_¿Hay cazadores en ese planeta?_

_No._

_¡Es interesante eso! ¿Y hay gallinas?_

_No._

_No hay nada perfecto – suspiró el zorro._

_Pero el zorro volvió a su idea:_

_Mi vida es monótona. Cazo gallinas, los hombres me cazan. Todas las gallinas se parecen y todos los hombres se parecen. Me aburro, pues, un poco. Pero, si me domesticas, mi vida se llenará de sol. Conoceré un ruido de pasos que será diferente de todos los otros. Los otros pasos me hacen esconder bajo la tierra. El tuyo me llamará fuera de la madriguera, como una música. Y además, ¡mira! ¿Ves, allá, los campos de trigo? Yo no como pan. Para mí el trigo es inútil. Los campos de trigo no me recuerdan a nada. ¡Es bien triste! Pero tú tienes cabello color de oro. Cuando me hayas domesticado, ¡será maravilloso! El trigo dorado será un recuerdo de ti. Y amaré el ruido del viento en el trigo…_

_El zorro cayó y miró largo tiempo al principito._

_¡Por favor… domestícame! – dijo._

_Bien lo quisiera – respondió el principito -, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo que encontrar amigos y conocer muchas cosas._

_Sólo se conocen las cosas que se domestican – dijo el zorro -. Los hombres ya no tienen tiempo de nada. Compran cosas hechas a los mercaderes. Pero como no existen mercaderes de amigos, los hombres ya no tienen amigos. Si quieres un amigo, ¡domestícame!_

_¿Qué hay que hacer? – dijo el principito._

_Hay que ser muy paciente – respondió el zorro -. Te sentarás al principio un poco lejos de mí, así, en la hierba. Te miraré de reojo y no diré nada. La palabra es fuente de malentendidos. Pero, cada día, podrás sentarte un poco más cerca…_

_Al día siguiente volvió el principito. _

_Hubiese sido mejor que vinieras a la misma hora – dijo el zorro -. Si vienes, por ejemplo, a las cuatro de la tarde, comenzaré a ser feliz desde las tres. Cuanto más avance la hora, más feliz me sentiré. A las cuatro me sentiré agitado e inquieto; ¡descubriré el precio de la felicidad! Pero si vienes a cualquier hora, nunca sabré a qué hora preparar mi corazón… Los ritos son necesarios._

_¿Qué es un rito? – dijo el principito._

_Es también algo demasiado olvidado – dijo el zorro -. Es lo que hace que un día sea diferente de los otros días; una hora, de las otras horas. Entre los cazadores, por ejemplo, hay un rito. El jueves bailan con las muchachas del pueblo. El jueves es, pues, un día maravilloso. Voy a pasearme hasta la viña. Si los cazadores no bailaran ese día fijo, todos los días se parecerían y yo no tendría vacaciones. _

_Así el principito domesticó al zorro. Y cuando se acercó la hora de la partida:_

_¡Ah!... – dijo el zorro -. Voy a llorar._

_Tuya es la culpa – dijo el principito -. No deseaba hacerte mal pero quisiste que te domesticara…_

_Sí – dijo el zorro._

_¡Pero vas a llorar! – dijo el principito._

_Sí – dijo el zorro._

_Entonces, no ganas nada._

_Gano – dijo el zorro -, por el color del trigo._

_Luego, agregó:_

_Ve y mira nuevamente las rosas. Comprenderás que la tuya es única en el mundo. Volverás para decirme adiós y te regalaré un secreto. _

_El principito se fue a ver nuevamente las rosas:_

_No sois en absoluto parecidas a mi rosa; no sois nada aun – les dijo -. Nadie os ha domesticado y no habéis domesticado a nadie. Sois como era mi zorro. No era más que un zorro semejante a cien mil otros. Pero yo lo hice mi amigo y ahora es el único en el mundo. _

_Y las rosas se sintieron bien molestas._

_Son bellas, pero estáis vacías – les dijo todavía -. No se puede morir por vosotras. Sin duda que un transeúnte común creerá que mi rosa se os parece. Pero ella sola es más importante que todas vosotras, puesto que es ella la rosa a quien he regado. Puesto que es ella la rosa a quien puse bajo un globo. Puesto que es ella la rosa a quien abrigué con el biombo. Puesto que es ella la rosa cuyas orugas maté (salvo las dos o tres que se hicieron mariposas). Puesto que es ella la rosa a quien escuché quejarse, o alabarse, o aun, algunas veces, callarse. Puesto que ella es mí rosa._

_Y volvió hacia el zorro:_

_Adiós – dijo._

_Adiós – dijo el zorro -. He aquí mi secreto. Es muy simple: no se ve bien sino con el corazón. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos._

_Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos – repitió el principito, a fin de acordarse…_

"La primera vez que me leyeron la historia, cuando apareció el zorro pensé que iba a hacerle daño al principito" confesó, luego de leer aquél pasaje del libro.

Tardaste en contestar, porque estabas demasiado absorta pensando en las palabras del autor, en las metáforas, en el significado que aquellos párrafos encerraban.

"¿Por qué pensaste eso?" respondiste, finalmente.

"Porque en la literatura los zorros siempre son malos" fue lo que te contestó.

"Este zorro no lo es" señalaste, repasando con tu dedo índice el dibujo que el autor había hecho del pequeño zorro, con su suave pelaje anaranjado y sus ojos oscuros, amigables. Era diferente a cualquier zorro sobre el que hubieras leído en otros clásicos de la literatura, es verdad. Y era, definitivamente, tu personaje favorito del libro, porque todo lo que había dicho al principito te había tocado por dentro de manera especial.

"Cuando comprendí el significado de este pasaje, se convirtió en mi favorito" Tony te dijo, como si pudiera leer tus pensamientos "Y no hay líneas en este libro que reflejen lo que siento por vos tanto como éstas" agregó "Yo era uno entre millones antes, uno entre el montón, igual a otros, nada me hacía distinto de los demás, era un hombre entre otros hombres demasiado similares a mi como para distinguirme. Pero un día" sonrió tanto que, instintivamente, sonreíste vos también "cuando menos lo esperaba, llegaste _vos_. Los primeros dos segundos, simplemente eras una más entre muchas otras, pero menos de un minuto después ya te habías convertido en la única flor importante para mis ojos, y tu risa, tu voz, tu sonrisa, el sonido de tus pasos, se convirtieron en especiales, y bastaba… _basta_" se corrigió "con sólo contemplar el brillo de tus ojos para que yo sea feliz. Antes estaba vacío, carecía de significado, era uno entre muchos otros, nada me hacía distinto a los demás. Pero ahora ya no me siento así"

"Yo tampoco me siento así. Ya no me siento como si sobrara, ya no siento que nadie notaría si un día desaparezco. Ya no siento que todos se olvidan de mí" dijiste en su oído "Ahora sé que soy especial para alguien, sé que nunca te olvidarías de mí" suspiraste "Siempre pensé que el término 'domesticar' se utilizaba sólo para los animales: sólo los animales pueden domesticarse, eso dice el sentido común. Nunca pensé que pudiera domesticarse el corazón, no para dominarlo, sino para llenar esos agujeros que duelen y encender luces en los lugares oscuros"

"Creo que 'domesticar' a alguien significa que esa persona pasa a depender enteramente de la otra para funcionar, para ser feliz, para estar bien, para estar contenta, para estar sana, para tener paz, para tener esperanza" reflexionó en voz alta. Luego, acunó tu rostro con sus manos y permitió que sus ojos se fundieran en los tuyos, mirando dentro de tu alma como sólo él sabe "Te necesito como a nadie, Michelle, y sin vos no podría ser feliz, no estaría bien, no funcionaría, no tendría sueños o esperanzas, sería un robot. 'Domesticar' a alguien es volverlo más humano. Yo era menos de la mitad de lo que soy ahora, antes de conocerte"

Te quedaste en silencio durante algunos segundos, y luego te animaste a decir lo que pasaba por tu mente:

"Me hace sentir especial, saber que de todas las mujeres que pasaron por tu vida soy la única que pudo domesticarte" confesaste con timidez, tu rostro rojo como una frutilla, tanto que podías sentir el ardor, como si estuvieras parada de pie a una hoguera.

"Es que las otras eran todas iguales, como las rosas que el principito encontró en la Tierra" susurró ": nada las diferenciaba a una de las otras, no había nada importante o realmente hermoso en ellas, sólo belleza exterior. Pero en el interior estaban vacías, y hacían que yo me sintiera aún más vacío" pequeña pausa " Vos me llenaste. Vos sos distinta, no sos como las otras: sos especial. Sos _mía_. Sos hermosa por fuera" dijo, recorriendo el contorno de tu rostro con la yema de uno de sus largos dedos "pero sos hermosa por dentro también, _demasiado_ hermosa por dentro. Iluminás mi mundo como nunca pensé alguien podría. Vos sos, de todas las rosas, la única para mí. Gracias a vos las estrellas brillan más" otra pequeña pausa; podrías haber jurado que una lágrima brillaba en cada uno de sus ojos, tan oscuros como el color del cielo "Y también tenés el poder de apagar las estrellas: las estrellas se apagarían bruscamente si no existieras en mi vida"

"Ahora que te domestiqué tenés que quedarte conmigo" murmuraste, sonriendo.

"No me imaginaría viviendo de otra manera que no sea con vos"

"Yo tampoco" le aseguraste "Si no te tuviera a vos, creo que ni cuarenta y tres puestas de sol diarias podrían salvarme"

* * *

Luego de la conversación entre el principito y el zorro, apenas restaban unas hojas para llegar al final de la historia. Sin embargo, mientras escuchabas el resto del relato, no podías dejar de pensar en el secreto que el animalito había regalado a su amigo: _lo esencial es invisible a los ojos_. Comprendiste, entonces por qué Tony había elegido escribir aquella frase en la dedicatoria.

_Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos_. Te encanta esa frase. La habías oído antes, por supuesto, pero su significado ahora es muchísimo más inmenso, muchísimo más hermoso, por qué entendés de dónde surge, entendés realmente lo que significa_. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos._

Cuánto bien te hubiera hecho haber leído ese libro siendo chiquitita; habrías entendido que los que te discriminaban y dejaban de lado no podían ver lo esencial, lo que se ve con los ojos del corazón, lo que _él_ puede ver porque su corazón y tu corazón tienen ojos nada más el uno para el otro. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos, pero es visible para el corazón, y estás contenta, porque tu corazón tiene dos ojos hermosos para ver las cosas esenciales del mundo, y otros dos ojos igual de profundos que los tuyos le devuelven la mirada, ayudándolo a encontrar aquellos pequeños detalles esenciales que hacen que la vida valga la pena, como estar con la persona que amás recostada bajo las estrellas, con lágrimas rodando por tus mejillas, luego de haber escuchado el final de _El Principito_, ese final agridulce en el que el pequeño hombrecito de cabellos rubios deja la Tierra para volver a su planeta, al asteroide B 612.

Tu mamá y tu abuela tenían razón: _El Principito_ era un libro que te haría llorar.

Pero eran las lágrimas más dulces del mundo.

Y las cosas de las que habla, no son cosas que no puedas alcanzar (aunque quizá en una época hubieras estado de acuerdo con eso): son cosas que ya alcanzaste. Amor, amistad, comprensión, todo eso lo encontraste en él, y sabés que va a ser tuyo para siempre.

Y la enseñanza más valiosa que encontraste entre sus páginas, es un secreto que gente como Carrie o como Haylie jamás sería capaz de comprender, porque son demasiado egoístas: _lo esencial es invisible a los ojos_.

* * *

Las yemas de sus dedos están otra vez dibujando mariposas en tu espalda, despertando mariposas en tu panza, susurrando suavemente al contacto con tu piel palabras en el mismo idioma que hablan tu corazón y el suyo. Tu alma se siente liviana y tranquila, en paz, ni un ápice queda de toda la tristeza y amargura que te intoxicaron en este Miércoles triste que ni Jean Webster podría haber descripto por cuán complejo fue emocionalmente hablando.

"¿Te sentís mejor?" murmura, sus labios rozando tu oído al moverse.

"Sí" le asegurás, también en un murmullo, dejando que tus dedos se pierdan en sus buclecitos negros "Mucho mejor, gracias a vos y a todas las cosas lindas que me leíste"

"Sabía que ibas a amar _El Principito_" susurra.

"Y te amo a vos por haberlo leído para mí"

"Me gustaría poder escribir algo así de profundo para vos, y que muchísimas decenas de años después se haya convertido en un clásico, y que gente en todo el mundo lea en distintos idiomas y en distintos alfabetos que existió una princesita japonesa llamada Michelle, que tenía los ojos más hermosos del mundo…"

Dejás escapar una risita suave, y lo interrumpís, sin dejar de sonreír:

"¿No creés que la gente se aburriría leyendo sobre mí?"

"Yo no me aburriría leyendo sobre vos, o escribiendo sobre vos" es su respuesta "Podría pasar el resto de mi vida escribiendo en gran detalle sobre todo lo que me fascina de vos"

"Porque me querés" es lo que le contestás. Luego, besás sus labios, demasiado despacio para el gusto de cualquiera de los dos, rozándolos apenas "Sos demasiado dulce para ser real"

"Todos los días al despertarme, cuando te veo durmiendo en mis brazos, pienso exactamente lo mismo: sos tan perfecta que a veces me pregunto si esto es verdad"

"Si es un sueño, no quiero que termine" confesás.

Pero sabés que no es un sueño.

Es real.

Es tu realidad.

Y, a pesar de los tragos amargos, a pesar de los eventuales Miércoles tristes, no cambiarías nada en tu vida, porque tenés todo lo que necesitás, más de lo que podría haberte atrevido a pedir o a esperar: a _él_.

"Yo tampoco"

"Cuando despierte mañana vas a estar acá, ¿no es cierto? ¿O vas a haberte ido a otro planeta como el principito?"

Sentís sus labios una vez más en tu frente, luego en la punta de tu nariz, y luego en tus propios labios.

"Estoy con vos, estoy donde quiero estar"

Y eso es lo último que escuchás antes de quedarte dormida en sus brazos, _en la terraza_, el cielo estrellado reemplazando el cielo raso, un Miércoles demasiado triste – como muchos otros Miércoles en tu vida – convertido en un día que jamás olvidarías, porque ese Miércoles triste por primera vez escuchaste la historia del principito, susurrada en tu oído por la única persona que te ama lo suficiente para atajarte cada vez que caes, perdonar todos tus errores, cuidarte de todo lo que pueda hacerte mal, y transformar las lágrimas amargas en dulces, incluso en Miércoles tan tristes.

Carrie, la culpa, pensar en Danny, en tus sobrinos, en sus vidas arruinadas, en el futuro incierto, en el rumbo que las cosas podrían tomar, sumado a tus nervios y a tu estado de hipersensibilidad, habían hecho de ese un Miércoles muy amargo, pero Tony había reemplazado cada gota de veneno por dulzura al contarte al oído el que, desde ese día, se convertiría en tu cuento favorito, un cuento que tiene la receta exacta para afrontar todo, incluso los Miércoles tristes.


	71. Pensando en ella

_Muy Feliz Navidad y muchas bendiciones. Gracias por haberme acompañado durante este 2010 leyendo mis historias. Espero que sigan acompañándome también en el 2011.  
_

* * *

_Pensando en ti me siento bien_

El jueves te despertaste sobre las seis de la mañana medio sobresaltado, en el sillón de la sala de estar, enredado en mantas, sin saber exactamente cómo habías llegado ahí (tu cerebro aún cansado tardó un poco en recordar que en medio de la madrugada habías cargado a una Michelle profundamente dormida en tus brazos para llevarla de nuevo a tu departamento, donde estaría mucho más cómoda que sobre un cobertor en la terraza). Te dolía la cabeza, llevabas días sin dormir 'como Dios manda', pero aun si tu cuello, músculos y neuronas estaban desestabilizados y magullados por tanto esfuerzo, no te arrepentías de haber cambiado horas de sueño por horas dedicadas a ella. Nada puede compararse a lo que sentiste leyéndole al oído uno de los libros más hermosos del mundo, o a lo que sentís cada vez que algo hecho o dicho por vos logra que su rostro se ilumine, sus labios se curven en una sonrisa y las que son lágrimas de tristeza se conviertan en lágrimas de felicidad.

Michelle seguía dormida, su rostro reflejaba paz y serenidad, el fantasma de una sonrisa embelleciendo aún más sus exóticas facciones. No querías despertarla, hubieras preferido buscar un block de hojas, tus lápices y pasar todo el día capturando cada pequeño detalle de aquél cuadro angelical, pero, lamentablemente, ambos debían ir a trabajar. Sabiendo que al día siguiente te ausentarías durante toda la mañana debido a tu turno con el kinesiólogo (cortesía de Jack y de lo que le hizo a tu pierna cuando trataste de impedir que escapara de la CTU llevándose a Kate Warner consigo) y la visita que planeabas hacer con Martina al criadero de cachorros antes de regresar a la Unidad, era necesario que aquél jueves llegaras temprano y te ocuparas de dejar varias cosas en orden: el fin de semana que tenías en mente sólo sería perfecto si lograbas tener la oficina marchando cual reloj suizo, para asegurarte de que no te llamarían ni viernes por la noche, ni sábado ni domingo para hacerte consultas o pedirte que vayas a arreglar inconvenientes, y así poder disfrutar con ella de cada segundo.

Te tomaste apenas un par de minutos más, sin embargo, para delinear el contorno de su rostro con la yema de tu dedo índice, luego sus labios, luego alrededor de sus párpados, y luego el contorno de su rostro otra vez, totalmente embelesado por su belleza.

El Miércoles había sido un día difícil para los dos (para Michelle, especialmente). Si por vos fuera, ella no volvería a sufrir nunca más en la vida, y dispuesto estarías a soportar cualquier golpe que el destino le tenga preparado, sentir vos el dolor y que ella no tenga nunca más que cargar siquiera un gramo de pena en su corazón, pero sos consciente de que, lamentablemente, aquello no es posible; pero tomaste la firme resolución de hacer _lo imposible _para que ni una sola lágrima amarga vuelva a nacer en sus ojos en lo que restaba de Diciembre. Tomaste la firme resolución de _esforzarte aún más_ para llenar cada día de magia. Y en eso pensabas mientras acariciabas su rostro color marfil.

No hay segundo del día en el que no estés pensando en ella. No hay nada que hagas sin pensar en ella. Pensando en ella te sentís bien. Hasta que la conociste, eras egoísta, egocéntrico, engreído, arrogante, temperamental (bueno, _seguís_ siendo temperamental) y sólo te preocupaba tu propio beneficio; ahora lo único que te preocupa es Michelle, y va a ser lo único que te preocupe por el resto de tu existencia.

Miraste la posición de las agujas en el reloj pulsera de plata que te regaló el mes pasado: eran las seis de la mañana con diez minutos. Suspiraste, y, reluctante, llamaste su nombre, con un susurro tierno y dulce:

"Michelle"

Restregó uno de sus ojos, reprimió un bostezo, se dio vuelta y enterró la cara en la almohada.

Reíste suavemente, preguntándote cómo alguien puede ingeniárselas para ser tan terriblemente adorable incluso cuando duerme.

"Michelle" repetiste, besando el costado de su cabeza.

Un _'¿Mmmh…?' _ahogado por la almohada fue todo lo que obtuviste por respuesta.

"Hora de levantarse" le avisaste, con el mismo tono de voz tierno y dulce.

"Está bien" otro bostezo, otro más, y luego finalmente comenzó a incorporarse, bostezando una tercera vez y desperezándose.

"Sos muy adorable cuando bostezás" dijiste, inclinándote apenas para poder besar la punta de su nariz.

"Ya me lo dijiste ayer" replicó somnolienta, restregándose los ojos, sonriendo con dulzura "Pero me encanta que me lo digas"

"Voy a prepararte el desayuno" anunciaste, esperando que, a diferencia de la noche anterior, tuviera apetito.

El brillo refulgiendo en sus ojos y la amplia sonrisa en la que se ensancharon sus labios confirmaban que aquella mañana sí tenía ganas de que la consintieras cocinando para ella, y un rato más tarde mientras pelabas fruta, escuchabas el leve zumbido de la cafetera y cortabas rebanadas de pan para tostar, inevitable te fue tararear una alegre melodía sin nombre o autor conocido, contento ante la perspectiva de que el jueves probablemente sería muchísimo mejor que el miércoles.

* * *

"¿Es un viaje a la luna?"

"No"

"¿Tulipanes de Holanda?"

"No"

"¿Nieve de Suiza en un frasquito de vidrio?"

"No"

"¿La Torre Eiffel capturada en una esfera de cristal?"

"Tampoco"

"¿Un pedacito de estrella?"

"Mmmh… No"

"¿Un elefante bebé?"

"Dios, Michelle, ¿cómo se te ocurren tantas cosas?" reíste.

Michelle había pasado todo el viaje en coche desde la CTU hasta tu departamento tratando de adivinar cuál sería la sorpresa de aquél día. Al principio sus suposiciones, si bien incorrectas, habían sido dentro de todo coherentes; luego, cansada y un tanto exasperada por no poder adivinar qué era el regalo aguardándola, había empezado a sugerir cosas extravagantes, extrañas, _imposibles_, como polvo de un anillo de Saturno, los legendarios lentes de sol de Elvis Presley, un caldero de oro puro para enseñarle a cocinar sopa en él, una caja llena de besos y abrazos y hasta un unicornio.

"¿Es una tetera que habla como la de la película _La bella y la bestia_?"

Volviste a reír.

"Tiene una imaginación muy activa, señorita Dessler" le dijiste en el ascensor, besando su frente al tiempo que presionabas el número 6 en el panel de botones del elevador.

"Tengo un novio al que le gusta demasiado darme sorpresas" respondió, y luego depositó en tu mejilla un fugaz beso.

Habían tenido un día laboral muchísimo mejor que el anterior: Chappelle había llamado apenas media docena de veces (tratándose de Chappelle, media docena de llamados es poco), Chloe y Elliot no habían tenido siquiera un cruce de miradas (lo cual podía considerarse un milagro navideño llegado antes de tiempo), los sistemas habían funcionado bien, los servidores no habían mostrado fallas, y Jack y su gente no habían tenido entredichos con ninguno de los empleados del área de Inteligencia. Aunque habían tenido cosas de las que ocuparse, por primera vez en lo que iba de la semana no habían estado ni esclavizados ni con la soga al cuello. Michelle lucía más tranquila, más relajada, y ese era motivo suficiente para que vos te sintieras también más tranquilo y relajado.

"¿Y si el regalo fuera simplemente una sesión de cosquillas?" sugeriste un minuto después, abriendo la puerta de tu departamento y sosteniéndola para que ella pasara primero.

"Me encanta que me hagas cosquillas"

"Voy a recordar eso" dijiste, haciendo de cuenta que ese pequeño detalle te era desconocido, mientras ella seguía tus pasos en dirección a la cocina.

Te distrajiste un momento buscando en la alacena una lata de arvejas; ella se hallaba detrás de vos, podías sentir su perfume reemplazando el oxígeno, podías escuchar los latidos de su corazón (muchos te dirían que estás loco, pero a vos no te importa: cuando ella está cerca, escuchás los latidos de su corazón), pero hiciste de cuenta que su presencia allí era ajena a tu conocimiento, y seguiste revisando con fingido interés las distintas latas apiladas prolijamente una sobre otra. Sin embargo, aun sospechando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, no pudiste evitar que un suspiro de sorpresa escapara por entre tus labios cuando de pronto sus brazos te envolvieron y sus manos atacaron tu panza.

Cayeron al suelo los dos, Michelle encima tuyo, tu risa haciendo eco por toda la habitación, su risa tan contagiosa como siempre mezclándose con ella, las dos creando la melodía perfecta. Minutos después sus respiraciones agitadas llenaban el aire, te dolían las costillas a causa de tantas carcajadas, y las mejillas de Michelle estaban rojas como dos manzanas, una sonrisa incontrolable aun surcando su rostro de muñequita de porcelana.

"Aparentemente a vos también te gustan las cosquillas" comentó, sus labios a centímetros de los tuyos, sus pestañas rozando tus pestañas con cada parpadeo.

Tu respuesta tomó la forma de un jadeo:

"Sí"

"Voy a recordar eso" usó tus mismas palabras.

Su boca se estrelló contra tu boca, dibujando besos y desdibujando el mundo.

* * *

"Ya sé cuál es la sorpresa" anunció triunfante, pinchando en su tenedor un último trocito de buñuelo.

Dudabas fuera a dar en el blanco, pero sólo por lo adorable que te resultaba escuchar sus locas ideas sobre qué era el regalo sonreíste y le diste tu aprobación para que tomara su última chance y tratara de adivinar.

"¿Es un reno?" preguntó en un susurro, como si estuviera compartiendo con vos un secreto.

Lanzaste una carcajada, y no pudiste evitar robarle un beso; es difícil contener tus ganas de besarla cuando es tan adorable.

"Michelle, ¿dónde se te ocurre que puedo esconder un reno?" inquiriste, aun riendo "Y supongamos que _pudiera_ esconder un reno en este departamento, o en algún sitio de este edificio… Luego de dártelo, ¿_qué haríamos con el reno_?" preguntaste hipotéticamente, con tus labios aun ensanchados en una sonrisa.

"No sé" contestó, sonrojándose muchísimo. La razón por la cual de pronto su rostro se parecía a un tomate quedó develada cuando procedió a explicar ": Simplemente se me ocurrió sugerir un reno, porque cuando era chiquitita…" hizo una pausa, y luego, totalmente avergonzada, completó la frase ": … cuando era chiquitita mi mascota imaginaria era un reno"

La confesión te pareció muy dulce, muy tierna, pero también muy triste: hay días en los que cambiarías todas las cosas maravillosas que viviste de pequeño y soportarías cualquier infierno con tal de darle a la nena que Michelle fue alguna vez la chance de vivir una niñez feliz, con sus papás, con un hermano mayor comprensivo y compañero, con una abuela que no tuviera que trabajar tanto para llevar el pan a la mesa todos los días, con amigos, con una mascota, con fines de semana acampando en el bosque, y una autoestima sana.

"¿Tenías una mascota imaginaria cuando eras chiquitita?" preguntaste, interesado en escuchar aquel pedacito de su historia.

"Sí" se puso aun más roja "Era un reno" siguió contándote "Me encantan los animales, los pandas especialmente, pero también me gustan muchísimo los renos; pensaba que había algunos que eran mágicos y que podían volar de verdad, como los que llevan el trineo de Santa Claus en los cuentos infantiles" su cara se había puesto aun más roja "El mío se llamaba Blinky"

"Lo siento mucho, preciosa, pero no es un reno" te disculpaste. Y luego, sólo para que la sorpresa del día siguiente la impactara aún más, agregaste ": Cuando tengamos nuestra propia casa, una casa con jardín, podemos tener un cachorrito, ¿sí?" tomaste su mano entre las tuyas y besaste cada uno de sus dedos, deteniéndote algunos segundos extra en el anular.

"¿Un cachorrito de reno?" bromeó, con sus ojos orientales brillando.

"No, mi vida, pero sí un perrito" prometiste, sabiendo muy bien que al día siguiente, a esa hora, Michelle tendría a su tan ansiado cachorrito en brazos, lamiéndole la nariz y pidiéndole mimitos en la panza, seguramente, porque pensabas elegir a la criaturita más cariñosa que pudieras encontrar para regalársela a la criaturita más cariñosa que conocés. La idea de obsequiarle a Michelle un amiguito de cuatro patas que mueva alegremente la cola cada vez que la vea y se acurruque en el sillón a ver dibujitos animados con ustedes cada vez que ella esté teniendo un mal día te entusiasma muchísimo, y no podías creer que finalmente al día siguiente cumplirías uno de sus más lindos sueños.

Terminaron de comer entre bromas, y luego compartieron un tarro de helado de chocolate y crema (siempre tenés en tu refrigerador helado, porque a Michelle le encanta; últimamente cada vez que vas al supermercado tu carrito de compras termina repleto de cosas que Michelle ama y que antes no habituabas comprar, pero que ahora de repente las considerás una necesidad. Así funciona tu cabeza desde que estás enamorado: Michelle es el único pensamiento en ella y el único motivo en cada acción que emprendés). Te alegró verla comer con apetito, especialmente después de lo mal que la habías notado la noche anterior al sugerir que estabas tratando de solucionar sus problemas con comida.

"¿Por qué me mirás así?" quiso saber de pronto, ruborizándose.

Dejaste la cucharada de helado que estabas a punto de llevarte a la boca a un lado.

"Porque sos bonita" te encogiste de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto. Era, en parte, verdad, aunque también existían otros motivos, pero no ibas a sacar a colación la discusión mantenida el día anterior diciéndole que la expresión embelesada en tu rostro se debía un poco a la fascinación que ella te despierta y otro poco a la alegría de verla zambullir la cuchara en el helado y comer con ganas.

"¿Sólo porque soy 'bonita'?" inquirió, enarcando una ceja, poco convencida de que aquella fuera la respuesta correspondiente a la pregunta formulada.

"Perdón, me equivoqué" admitiste con total humildad "No sos bonita, _sos preciosa_"

* * *

"¿No pensás que soy tonta porque cuando era chiquitita mi mascota imaginaria era un reno?" cuestionó quince minutos más tarde, mientras te ayudaba a lavar y a secar la vajilla usada en la cena.

"No. Cuando era chiquito me gustaba imaginar que era un astronauta, y tenía un amigo imaginario que también era un astronauta, y jugaba a que juntos íbamos al espacio en expediciones complicadas y peligrosas"

Hay videos tuyos disfrazado de astronauta, con un colador en la cabeza haciendo las veces de casco y papel aluminio envolviendo tu cuerpo: tu mamá los tiene todos guardados, pero vos preferís pretender que tales momentos no han sido documentados, porque ahora que tenés casi treinta y cinco años sería embarazoso mirarlos. Sin embargo, se te ocurre que quizá algún día puedas mostrárselos a Michelle (_sólo a Michelle_): sabés que a ella le encantaría verlos. Aquél recuerdo de tu infancia, sólo con ella podrías compartirlo, con nadie más que ella. Ninguna otra mujer sobre la Tierra tendría el poder suficiente para lograr que hablaras sobre esos pequeños detalles de tu niñez, mucho menos considerar desenterrar esos videos de las cajas en las que tu mamá conserva todo en el desván. Pero Michelle tiene en vos un efecto diferente al que cualquier otra persona haya surtido en tu mente, cuerpo y alma, y si ella te lo pidiera, se los mostrarías.

"¿Cómo se llamaba tu amigo imaginario?" se interesó en saber.

"Neil" contestaste, poniéndote rojo de vergüenza. Estabas seguro de que a Michelle no se le escaparía el pequeño detalle concerniente al nombre del amigo imaginario que tenías a los cinco años.

"¿Como Neil Armstrong, el primer hombre que pisó la luna?" la sonrisa más dulce que pudieras imaginar se dibujó en su rostro angelical. Tu silencio confirmó su deducción "Tony, eso es muy tierno" dijo, tomándote del brazo para atraerte suavemente hacia ella y besarte "Siempre y cuando no quieras llamar Neil a nuestro hijo" agregó rápidamente y con tono serio, arrancándote así una carcajada.

"Me parece bien, pero espero que no pretendas que lo llamemos Blinky" el comentario chistoso te costó un pellizcón cariñoso en el hombro.

Pero un segundo más tarde te abrazó, reposó su cabeza sobre tu pecho, y pensativa se quedó allí un rato, los dos de pie frente al fregadero, tus manos acariciando su espalda y meciendo su cuerpo de izquierda a derecha muy despacito. Minutos más tarde, te sustrajo repentinamente de tus pensamientos acerca de lo afortunado que sos de tener a una mujer tan perfecta en tus brazos al final de cada día, diciendo con aire reflexivo:

"Estaba pensando en el principito" una sensación tibia te recorrió desde la cabeza hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies: quedó enamoradísima del libro, fascinada con cada detalle, con cada metáfora, con la magia que encierra cada párrafo, con el mensaje que da el autor a través de sus tan bien escogidas maravillosas palabras. Un día había pasado desde que le habías leído la historia del aviador que se encuentra con el muchachito de cabellos rubios que buscaba un amigo, y ella ya estaba incorporando pedacitos de ese cuento que conocés de memoria a su vida cotidiana, como hace con muchos otros libros que ama ": él era feliz mirando las estrellas porque sabía que en una de ellas, en su asteroide, estaba su rosa. Y al final, él le dice al aviador que cuando mire el cielo y vea todas las estrellas, va a ser como si todas rieran con él, como si todas fueran pequeños cascabeles, porque va a tener la certeza de que, en una de ellas, el principito, _su amigo_, está riendo con él"

Guardó silencio de pronto, pero vos no quisiste decir nada porque sabías que no había terminado de hablar, que probablemente estaba tratando de elegir la forma correcta de expresar sus sentimientos, sus emociones, sus pensamientos. Simplemente te limitaste a guardar silencio también, seguiste acariciando su espalda con las yemas de tus dedos, concentrado en el sonido que hacían tu corazón y su corazón al latir juntos, sincronizados.

Luego levantó la cabeza, llevó sus ojos hasta el nivel de los tuyos, y dejó que tu mirada y su mirada se conectaran. En un susurro te contó otro secreto:

"Si fueras un astronauta y tuvieras que pasar mucho tiempo en el espacio, lejos de mí, sería feliz mirando las estrellas, porque sabría que rondando cerca de alguna de ellas está el amor de mi vida. Y al mirar por la ventana oiría a todas las estrellas riendo conmigo, porque sabría que cerca de alguna de ellas la persona que me ama está sonriéndome"

Acunaste su rostro con tus manos, acariciando cada palmo de piel con tus pulgares.

"Lo que acabás de decir es muy hermoso, Michelle" murmuraste, rozando sus labios con los tuyos "Pero aunque tuviera la oportunidad, ya no me interesa viajar a las estrellas. Prefiero quedarme en la Tierra con mi estrellita"

Tu sueño de la infancia era convertirte en astronauta, y a veces, de tanto en tanto, solías preguntarte qué hubiera sucedido de haber optado por ir a Cabo Cañaveral en lugar de enlistarte con los marines. Ahora ya no te hacés esa pregunta, o al menos ya no te interesa tanto la respuesta, no sólo porque amás tu trabajo y entendés que _ésta_ es tu verdadera vocación, aquello para lo que naciste, sino porque casi cualquier sueño que hayas tenido antes de conocer a Michelle se volvió insignificante. Porque todas las noches soñás con una sola cosa: ella. Y todas las mañanas despertás feliz, porque en tus brazos tenés todo con lo que soñás.

* * *

Le pediste que esperara sentada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados mientras ibas a buscar el regalo. Lo habías encargado hacía algunos días, y el portero del edificio lo recibió y lo guardó en su despacho hasta que pudiste ir a buscarlo para meterlo en tu departamento a espaldas de ella. Lo escondiste en el estante más alto de tu placar, detrás de un baúl donde conservás tus cosas de la época en la que estabas en la Marina. Una par de madrugadas – luego de chequear que Michelle estuviera profundamente dormida – te dedicaste a ajustar los detalles principales, cuando terminaste finalmente de alistar todo envolviste el paquete, y luego lo guardaste otra vez detrás del baúl, donde permaneció hasta la noche del jueves.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, te escabulliste dentro de la sala de estar otra vez, cargando el regalo en tus brazos. Michelle estaba acurrucada a un costado del sillón, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sonriendo en anticipación. Verla sonreír provocó en vos automáticamente las ganas de sonreír también.

"Podés abrir los ojos" anunciaste.

Al levantar sus párpados y develar aquellos dos ojos de forma asiática que te tienen perdidamente enamorado desde el instante en que la conociste, te vio de pie a escasos pasos de distancia, sosteniendo una caja de tamaño rectangular envuelta en brillante papel color rojo adornado con un moño verde esmeralda gigantesco (no lo hiciste vos, por supuesto, porque no sos bueno con las manualidades, pero tu vecina, la señora Dean, es una experta en esas cosas, y cuando se lo pediste aceptó amablemente envolverlo).

"Me encanta, Tony" dijo, sonriente.

"¡Michelle, ni siquiera sabés que es!" contestaste, riendo, al tiempo que te sentabas a su lado en el sofá y depositabas la caja sobre sus rodillas, dándole permiso con una mirada para que comenzara a desenvolverlo y descubriera qué había en su interior.

"Me encanta el esmero con el que está envuelto" comentó; Michelle es muy detallista, algo fácil de deducir si uno tiene la oportunidad de verla desenvolviendo un paquete con absoluto cuidado y prolijidad en lugar de abalanzarse sobre él y prácticamente arrancar el papel con los dientes, como hace la mayoría de la gente impaciente al recibir un presente.

Una caja blanca, de forma rectangular, de unos treinta centímetros de ancho y otros veinte de largo, era lo que el papel rojo brillante ocultaba. Te dedicó otra de sus hermosísimas sonrisas antes de quitarle la tapa a la caja, revelando finalmente el obsequio contenido en ella.

"Tony…" jadeó, sorprendida. Un gesto de asombro y felicidad se apoderó de sus facciones, y sus ojos brillaron más que cualquier estrella que pudiera encontrarse en el firmamento. Evidentemente no estaba esperando un regalo como aquél.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntaste, acariciando su mejilla y acomodando un rulo rebelde detrás de su oreja.

"_Me encanta_" fue su respuesta "Me encanta, me encanta" repitió, besando tus mejillas y luego tus labios, cuidando que el paquete no se resbalara de sus rodillas temblorosas.

Y luego, aun sonriendo, aun con expresión de infinita sorpresa, se dispuso a sacar de la caja su nueva laptop.

"¿Cómo supiste que quería una nueva laptop?" preguntó, acariciando con la yema de un dedo el borde de la reluciente superficie color rosa.

"¿Recordás esos días en los que tuvimos que trabajar en casa?" asintió con la cabeza "Me dijiste que te encantaría tener una computadora nueva, no para trabajar, sino una que fuera exclusivamente tuya, sin cosas del trabajo dando vueltas por ahí, una computadora nueva que fuera de 'Michelle Dessler / la persona detrás de la agente que salva vidas' no de 'Michelle Dessler / la segunda en comando de la CTU', porque tu laptop personal ya está un poco vieja"

"No puedo creer que recordaras eso" dijo, luego de besarte una vez más.

"Presto atención a todo lo que decís" señalaste, ruborizándote súbitamente "Encendela" le pediste luego, indicando a la computadora con un gesto de la cabeza.

Levantó la tapa, pulsó suavemente el botón de 'encender', y enseguida la máquina comenzó con el proceso de inicio.

Habías instalado todos los programas que pensaste a Michelle le interesaría tener, te habías encargado de todas las configuraciones y de la protección del sistema con los métodos más avanzados. Michelle es un genio con las computadoras, es la persona más habilidosa que conocés (bueno, Chloe es _un poquitito_ más habilidosa, pero no estás enamorado de Chloe, así que en tus ojos Michelle es la mejor ingeniera en sistemas y analista que existe); tus conocimientos son excelentes, pero sabés bien que ella te supera en todos, y esperás no haberte olvidado de ningún detalle en tu intento de hacer a aquella la laptop ideal.

Segundos después, en la reluciente pantalla apareció una foto de los dos (ése era el fondo de escritorio que habías elegido).

"Está lista para que empieces a usarla" dijiste, mientras ella con curiosidad y aun perpleja examinaba los iconos que aparecían en el escritorio.

Pasado un minuto te miró, sus ojos hundiéndose en los tuyos, mostrando tu reflejo cual si fueran dos pedazos de espejo sumergidos en el oscuro océano.

"Tony" se había quedado sin palabras otra vez; de pronto parecía un poco angustiada "… Esto debe haberte costado muchísimo. No deberías… No deberías gastar tanto en mí…"

Posaste tu índice sobre sus labios para impedir que siguiera hablando.

"¿Te gusta?" volviste a preguntar, incluso si sabías la respuesta.

"Sí, es exactamente lo que quería, pero…"

"Sin peros" la interrumpiste otra vez, volviendo a presionar suavemente tu índice sobre sus labios "Amo regalarte cosas, amo hacerte feliz, amo verte sonreír, amo darte todo lo que querés, en la medida en que puedo"

_Porque no puedo darte una familia, no puedo darte una tarde para que juegues con tus sobrinos, no puedo darte un hermano sano, no puedo darte una niñez linda, no puedo darte una mamá que te quiera y cuide._

"El dinero no es problema" le aseguraste "Prefiero utilizarlo para hacer inmensamente feliz a la mujer que adoro en lugar de tenerlo acumulando polvo en una bóveda del banco. Tu sonrisa vale para mí más que todo el oro del mundo" con tus pulgares acariciaste las comisuras de sus labios, provocando que allí apareciera una de sus hermosas sonrisas "Quiero verte sonreír todo el tiempo"

"No hace falta que me compres cosas para hacerme sonreír" suspiró "Tony, amo todos tus regalos, pero necesito que entiendas que _no son necesarios_: sería feliz viviendo con vos debajo de un puente, sin absolutamente nada, sin un centavo, sin ninguna posesión material. Necesito que entiendas eso"

"Lo entiendo, Michelle" le aseguraste, enredando algunos de sus bucles en tus dedos "El dinero no compra la felicidad, lo sé: mis padres y mi abuela ganaron muchísimo dinero, pero sé que al final de cada día preferirían volver a escuchar las voces de mis hermanos o abrazarlos por última vez antes que tener una situación económica holgada. Lo entiendo" le aseguraste "Pero mientras pueda consentirte, voy a estar contento de hacerlo. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a que te mime excesivamente" le avisaste, besando primero su frente y luego la punta de su nariz.

Con sumo cuidado dejó la computadora reposando sobre la mesita ratona, para poder acunar tu rostro entre sus manos. Llevó sus labios a los tuyos y comenzó a besarte, al principio con dulzura y delicadeza, luego con una pasión que llenó tu estómago de mariposas.

"Gracias, Tony" murmuró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja otra vez.

"Instalé una versión del tetrix" comentaste, señalando la computadora con un gesto de la cabeza "Quizá si practicás mucho alguna vez logres ganarme" bromeaste.

Michelle chasqueó la lengua y fingió ofenderse, apartándose un poco de vos y centrando su atención de nuevo en la laptop.

"Tené cuidado con lo que decís, Almeida, o pronto vas a descubrir que cambié el protector de pantalla por una foto de un panda bebé"

"Nunca harías eso" dijiste convencido, acercándote a ella para envolverla otra vez en tus brazos ": soy mucho más tierno que un panda bebé"

"Definitivamente sos mucho más tierno que un panda bebé, pero seguí burlándote de mi carencia de aptitudes para el tetrix y vamos a tener problemas" coincidió, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

Estaba examinando hipnotizada el programa para reproducir música que habías configurado para ella; lo habías dividido en secciones, clasificando las bandas y artistas por género, año y álbumes, creando una línea de tiempo donde ubicar todo cronológicamente acompañado por fotos y videos. Sabés que Michelle ama la música, sabés que es ordenada y prolija hasta la histeria, e imaginaste que una 'biblioteca musical virtual' tan organizada la fascinaría.

Te miró a los ojos, embelesada, y dijo:

"A veces no puedo creer que seas tan perfecto. ¿Ves? Son estas las cosas que necesito para ser feliz: cosas simples, como que hayas encontrado tiempo – vaya uno a saber cómo" rió " – para esforzarte en diseñar esto _para mí_ porque sabías que iba a amar absolutamente cada detalle" volviste a ponerte rojo como una frutilla cuando beso la punta de tu nariz "¿En qué momento te dedicás a preparar mis sorpresas sin que yo me dé cuenta?" preguntó, sonriendo, con sus ojitos brillando, sus manos otra vez contorneando tus facciones y acariciando tu cabeza.

"Un mago nunca debe revelar sus trucos, Michelle" contestaste enigmáticamente.

Pasaron un rato escuchando música en su nueva laptop, mientras ella examinaba todos los programas y aplicaciones que habías instalado, hasta que le dio sueño y propuso que fueran a dormir.

"Mañana tenés que ir al kinesiólogo y yo tengo que hacerme cargo de la CTU por unas horas: los dos necesitamos estar bien descansados" te dijo, y al parecer más que una sugerencia aquello era una orden comunicada en tono amistoso.

"Tiene razón, Agente Dessler" coincidiste, poniéndote de pie para ir a tu cuarto a reemplazar tu ropa por algo más cómodo que hiciera las veces de pijama, al tiempo que ella guardaba con cuidado la computadora en la nueva funda protectora (una color lila con dibujos de _Hello Kitty_) que habías agregado dentro de la caja junto a la máquina, como parte del regalo "Mañana es un día importante _porque yo tengo un turno con el kinesiólogo y usted tiene que dirigir sola la Unidad_" pusiste especial énfasis en aquellas palabras, y el efecto logrado fue el que esperabas.

"Mañana no es sólo un día importante por eso, Agente Almeida, y lo sabe" te dijo, sonriendo de una manera que podría haber sido descripta como terriblemente seductora. Ante tu silencio, siguió ": Es un día importante porque es el 7 de Diciembre"

Fingiste pretender no comprender lo que aquello significaba:

"Siete… Siete" entornaste los ojos y frunciste el seño como si estuvieras tratando de recordar algo "… Siete... Siete… Ese número me resulta familiar…" estaba refiriéndose a su tercer aniversario: el 7 de Diciembre se cumplirían tres meses desde el primer día que pasaron juntos lejos de la CTU, lejos de bombas, amenazas, terroristas, guerras mundiales y todo aquello que forma parte del mundo en el que trabajan, pero – sólo para molestarla un poquitito – estabas haciendo de cuenta que no tenías la mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando, como si aquella fecha careciera de importancia.

Tomó uno de los almohadoncitos y te lo arrojó. Lo atrapaste en tus brazos justo antes de que impactara de lleno en tu rostro.

"Estás ganándote que no te dé tu regalo" dijo burlonamente, tratando de que aquello sonara como una amenaza; tomó un segundo almohadón y lo arrojó con suavidad, dando en el blanco esta vez, porque, efectivamente, impactó contra tu cara.

Sonreíste, simplemente sonreíste. Dejaste ambos almohadones a un costado del sofá, y sin decir palabra algunas te perdiste por el pasillo en dirección a tu cuarto, pensando en que el mejor regalo que podrías recibir sería ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando jugara y mimara a su mascota por primera vez.

Te dormiste aquella noche pensando en ella, pensando en la mañana siguiente, pensando en cómo sería el cachorrito que elegirías, pensando en cómo sería el momento en el que Michelle y el perrito se conocieran y su mirada se iluminara llena de amor y cariño por una criaturita apenas más grande que las palmas de su mano puestas juntas.

Te dormiste aquella noche pensando en ella, en ella y en cada pequeño detalle que la hace tan especial.

Te dormiste pensando en ella, recordando sus palabras, que en tu cabeza se reproducían una y otra vez, su respiración llenando el aire y ellas formando la melodía perfecta para arrullarte hasta que cayeras presa del sueño:_ "__Son estas las cosas que necesito para ser feliz: cosas simples"_

Pero no te alcanza con lo simple.

A ella quisieras regalarle el Universo entero, porque no merece menos que eso.

Te quedaste dormido pensando en lo hermoso que sería tener el poder de obsequiarle la Torre Eiffel en una esfera de cristal, nieve de Suiza en un frasquito de vidrio, o tulipanes cortados de un campo en Holanda.

Te quedaste dormido sonriendo, porque pensar en ella te hace bien.

Pensar en ella y en lo afortunado que sos de tener una mujer a la que quisieras darle todo aunque ella no te pida nada a cambio de su amor incondicional te hace bien, por eso te quedaste dormido con una sonrisa en tu rostro, tus brazos enredados en su cintura, tu cabeza descansando en su hombro, su corazón y tu corazón comunicándose el uno con el otro incluso mientras los dos estaban sumidos en sus sueños, sueños que son, obviamente, sobre el otro.

* * *

Lo primero que tus ojos vieron en la mañana del viernes 7 de Diciembre fue la sonrisa de Michelle, quien seguía aún plácidamente dormida en tus brazos, su cabello enrulado enmarcando su cara, su parecido con un ángel más acentuado que nunca. Besaste la punta de su nariz, su frente, sus mejillas y sus labios repetidas veces, sacándola lentamente del país de los sueños con tus muestras de afecto. Un rato después sus párpados comenzaron a levantarse lentamente, develando aquellos ojos asiáticos en los que se resume tu universo.

"Buen día" susurró, reprimiendo un bostezo. Sentiste luego sus manos perdiéndose en tu cabello, jugando con los buclecitos que se forman en tu nuca, acariciando despacio la piel de tu cuello con las yemas de sus dedos.

"Buen día" murmuraste, sin dejar de besar cada palmo de piel en su rostro.

"Tres meses" apenas dos palabras que sintetizaban todo a la perfección, dos palabras acompañadas por la calidez de sus manos dibujando círculos en tu espalda, dos palabras que decían mucho más de lo que una letanía de frases podría explicar, porque una historia como la que tenés con ella es tan compleja que sólo puede explicarse a través de lo simple, y lo simple son las caricias, los besos y las palpitaciones sincronizadas de dos corazones que funcionan como uno a pesar de hallarse encerrados en cuerpos separados.

Tres meses habían bastado para que sintieras todo lo que nunca antes hubieras imaginado llegarías alguna vez a sentir: amor en estado puro, recorriendo tus venas, comandando tus movimientos, dictando tus pensamientos, guiando tus pasos, llevándote a tomar decisiones y a hacer cosas que nunca creíste decidirías o harías. En tres meses lloraste, reíste y amaste con más intensidad que en casi treinta y cinco años, todo gracias a ella, a esa personita que encaja a la perfección en tus brazos, como si Dios la hubiera hecho a tu medida, esa personita que no puede conciliar el sueño a menos que cada noche la abraces y le cantes al oído.

Tres meses habían bastado para que el significado de tu vida cambiara. Tres meses habían bastado para que entendieras todo aquello que antes no podías entender. Tres meses habían bastado para que creyeras en los milagros, en la magia, en los sueños que se convierten en realidad, en los ángeles, en todo aquello que antes mirabas con escepticismo porque no lograbas encontrarle sentido.

Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Todo tiene sentido gracias a ella.

"Tres meses" repetiste aquellas dos palabras, aquellas dos palabras en las cuales se hallaban comprendidos miles de momentos, buenos y malos, tristes y alegres.

"Prometeme que todavía nos quedan muchos más" pidió, su boca pegada a tu oído, su voz llenando tu alma y sus manos acariciándola, a pesar de los límites de la piel.

No deberías prometer lo que no podés cumplir…

Pero a ella, te es imposible negarle algo a Michelle, no cuando lo pide así, no cuando tu único objetivo en esta vida es hacerla inmensamente feliz.

Estás dispuesto a _lo que sea_ con tal de mantener tus promesas a ella, y no se te ocurre que exista algo sobre la faz de la Tierra que pudiera separarlos, alejarlos, distanciarlos. Estás convencido de que ella es tu destino, tu eternidad, la única. Morirías sin ella, y ella moriría sin vos. No soportarías un solo día sin escuchar su risa y besar sus labios, no soportarías una sola noche sin ella en tus brazos. Jamás la dejarías, jamás permitirías que algo le hiciera daño, jamás permitirías que la alejaran de vos. Elegirías la muerte antes que perderla.

Entonces, ¿por qué no habrías de prometerle una eternidad juntos si ella estaba pidiéndotelo?

"Te lo prometo" susurraste, besando el punto exacto en el que su hombro y su cuello se encuentran, inhalando su perfume "Vamos a estar juntos siempre, siempre, siempre"

"¿Te acordás lo que nos dijo la señora con la que conversamos esa noche en la que te llevé al dentista?"

El recuerdo resurgió en tu memoria, provocando que una sonrisa apareciera en tu rostro, una sonrisa como aquella en el suyo.

"Nos dijo que un mes era una fracción mínima del tiempo que pasaríamos juntos" susurraste en su oído, enredando algunos de sus rulos en tus dedos.

"Tres meses también es una fracción mínima del tiempo que vamos a pasar juntos…"

Completaste la frase que estaba abandonando sus labios:

"… porque tengo planeado pasar toda mi vida con vos"

* * *

Sus ojos oscuros escondidos tras lentes ahumados de diseñador, vistiendo una finísima blusa de seda blanca de Lacoste y un pantalón de jean negro que probablemente le haya costado una fortuna, con un sweater color salmó anudado al cuello, el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo al estilo Audrey Hepburn en la película _Sabrina_, Martina Almeida está de pie junto a su coche, una botella de Coca Cola en una mano y las asas de uno de sus bolsos Luis Vuitton en la otra. Son las nueve de la mañana con veintiocho minutos y a pesar de tus esfuerzos sobrehumanos por llegar de una punta de la ciudad a la otra desde el consultorio del kinesiólogo al criadero en tiempo record para estar allí antes que tu hermana, ella llegó primero. Como siempre sucede.

"¿Cómo es que te las ingeniás para llegar siempre antes que yo _a cualquier sitio_?" preguntás, estupefacto, quitándote tus lentes de sol y guardándolos en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa negra que llevás puesta.

"Buen día para vos también, hermanito" responde, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa.

"Técnicamente vos sos mi hermanita. _Yo_ soy tu hermano _mayor_" la corregís, al tiempo que ambos comienzan a caminar en dirección a la entrada del criadero.

"Técnicamente mi cociente intelectual es al menos el doble del tuyo; mi cerebro es el abuelo de tu cerebro" contraataca Martina, quitándose los lentes también y guardándolos dentro de su bolso, sin dejar de sonreír con ese aire de superioridad tan característico suyo.

Empezó a decir otra cosa que no llegaste a escuchar, porque se interrumpió de repente en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta:

"Anthony, ¿qué clase de criadero es éste?" pregunta, asombrada.

En la recepción, sentada detrás de un mostrador, se halla una mujer que no debe tener más de cincuenta años, de cabello rubio corto y enrulado; probablemente es la secretaria con la que hablaste por teléfono cuando llamaste para pedir información sobre el lugar luego de leer acerca de él en internet.

"El mejor criadero de toda la ciudad de Los Angeles" murmurás en el oído de tu hermana la respuesta a la pregunta que obviamente formuló ante la sorpresa de hallarse en un criadero de perros con un hall de entrada y una recepción más propio para una empresa que para un lugar donde tienen animales "También es un centro veterinario de primera categoría" aclarás, para explicar porqué el sitio tiene aspecto similar al de una clínica.

Martina y vos se acercan a la mujer detrás del mostrador, quien enseguida desvía sus ojos de la pantalla del ordenador y les regala una sonrisa cordial.

"Buenos días"

"Buenos días" respondés "Mi nombre es Anthony Almeida, hablamos por teléfono hace unos dos días…" comenzás a explicar.

"Sí, señor Almeida, lo recuerdo: usted es quien estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre un cachorrito para su novia. Es difícil olvidar eso: muy pocos hombres son tan románticos como para llevar adelante un gesto tan dulce" te sonríe cálidamente, el brillo en su mirada prueba de que considera adorable que hayas decidido sorprender a la mujer de tu vida con 'un gesto tan dulce', como acaba de denominarlo.

Sentís tus mejillas ardiendo, y juzgando por la sonrisita en el rostro de Martina que divisás por el rabillo del ojo das por sentado que estás rojo como un tomate; no estás acostumbrado a que el resto del mundo te considere 'romántico', 'dulce', 'tierno', 'cariñoso': ese costado de tu personalidad es sólo para Michelle, y nadie más que ella debería verlo, aunque, claro, es natural que quede expuesto a veces cuando – en momentos de debilidad como el del otro día – le comentás a la empleada del criadero durante tu conversación telefónica con ella que el perro es una sorpresa para el amor de tu vida, lo cual obviamente es razón para que cualquier mujer reaccione con un "_Awwwwn_" ante tanta ternura.

Martina interviene:

"Sí, mi hermano y yo venimos a elegir un cachorrito para llevarle a su novia"

"El doctor Booth, veterinario y director del criadero, va a atenderlos enseguida"

Martina y vos se quedan a un lado, esperando al doctor Booth para que los lleve a ver a los cachorritos, mientras que la mujer regresa su atención a la pantalla de la computadora.

"¿Cómo te fue con el kinesiólogo?" tu hermana pregunta.

"Bien, era sólo un chequeo de rutina, para controlar que todo marche como corresponde con el tobillo que me dañé hace unos meses"

_La misma noche que Michelle me besó_ agrega una vocecita en tu cabeza. Una sonrisa incontenible se forma automáticamente en tus labios; se ha vuelto típico de vos sonreír cada vez que pensás en ella, no podés contenerlo. Es casi un acto reflejo.

"¿Se puede saber por qué sonreís, Anthony?" Martina inquiere divertida, tomando pequeños sorbos de su Coca Cola.

"Por nada" decís rápidamente.

Pero tu hermana es mucho más inteligente.

"¿Se puede saber por qué sonreís, Anthony?" vuelve a repetir la pregunta, puntuando cada palabra especialmente, dándote a entender que te conviene contestar con la verdad ahora en lugar de darle motivos para seguir insistiendo y, llegado el caso, utilizar sus técnicas de interrogación.

"Sonreí porque estaba pensando en Michelle" admitís. Sentís tus mejillas ardiendo otra vez, como si la sangre en tus venas estuviera hirviendo "Siempre sonrío cuando pienso en Michelle" agregás en voz baja, más para vos que para Martina.

Unos segundos de silencio caen entre ustedes, pero luego rompés con la quietud – interrumpida sólo por el ruido que hacen los dedos regordetes de la recepcionista rápida y ágilmente al moverse sobre el teclado – diciendo:

"Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme, Martina"

"No me lo agradezcas. Definitivamente necesito salir un poco más" comenta luego ": no sé por qué tenía la impresión de que el criadero luciría como una vieja granja de Phoenix de los años '50" ambos ríen suavemente "No sabía que ahora los centros veterinarios de primera categoría también funcionaban como criadero"

"Por lo que estuve leyendo, este es un lugar exclusivo. Creo que Demi Moore trae a su perro acá para los chequeos rutinarios" bromeás.

"Estoy segura de que fuiste al buscador de Google y escribiste las palabras 'mejor criadero en la ciudad de Los Angeles', ¿no es cierto?" volvés a ruborizarte, lo cual contesta a la pregunta de tu hermana mejor de lo que lo hubiera hecho una explicación de cien mil palabas "Te conozco demasiado, Anthony" dice, sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio "Si Michelle quisiera un elefante africano de mascota, probablemente me hubieras pedido que te acompañara a la selva a buscar uno" suspira "Sos arcilla en los dedos de esa chica" otro suspiro "Y lo más tierno es que ella también es arcilla en los tuyos"

Buscando cambiar de tema antes de que tu rostro se tornara del color de un rabanito que ha pasado demasiado tiempo expuesto a los rayos del sol, dirigiste la conversación hacia otro lado:

"Fiona me envió un correo electrónico contándome acerca de tu entrevista con el New York Times"

"Sí, voy a reunirme con un corresponsal suyo la semana que viene" contesta, con el tono de voz de quien anuncia que tiene en el futuro inmediato algo muy aburrido, tedioso y con todas las características necesarias para clasificar como 'suplicio' esperándolo.

"Pensé que tenías una política estricta respecto a dar entrevistas"

Martina odia hablar con la prensa, y lo sabés. Aunque a veces parezca engreída y arrogante, a tu hermana no le gusta que los medios de comunicación la pongan debajo de una lupa e insistan en examinarla y escrudiñar aspectos de su vida privada y profesional como si fuera un bicho raro digno de tener en un laboratorio para hacer experimentos por el simple hecho de que es superdotada.

"Es un caso especial" larga un suspiro.

"¿De qué quieren hablar?" te interesás en saber.

"De mis episodios favoritos de Lois & Clark" el sarcasmo en su voz es evidente, también lo es un dejo de irritación. _Definitivamente_ no le gusta tener que dar entrevistas.

"¿A vos también te gusta ese programa de televisión?" preguntás sorprendido "A Michelle le encanta" comentás luego.

Otra vez, la simple mención de algo te había llevado a pensar en Michelle. _Todo_ te lleva a pensar en ella, y aunque algunos no dudarían en tildarte de obsesivo, a vos te encanta eso, te encanta que hasta los más pequeños detalles estén embebidos de ella en algún punto.

"Sí, Anthony, es una de las mejores versiones que se ha hecho sobre la historia de Superman, si no la mejor" dice, con cierto dejo de impaciencia.

"¿Por qué quieren entrevistarte, entonces?" volvés a preguntar, regresando al punto en el que estaban antes de que comentaras que a Michelle le gusta el programa de televisión que tu hermana mencionó.

"Quizá porque soy la única abogada de diecinueve años en Estados Unidos" el sarcasmo está presente otra vez, también lo está aquél dejo de irritación "Sólo acepté dar la entrevista porque no soy la única que va a figurar en el artículo" aclara "y porque estaba harta de pedirle a mi asistente que mintiera e inventara excusas cada vez que llamaban. Llevan meses insistiendo" dice, apretando los dientes ligeramente.

"¿Quiénes más van a aparecer?" preguntás con curiosidad.

"Otros genios contemporáneos" contesta, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, aparentemente muy concretada en observar el logo en la etiqueta de la botella de gaseosa como si fuera lo más fascinante que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

"¿El New York Times te considera un genio contemporáneo?" no podés evitar tu asombro, y te preguntás si tu mamá ya habrá ido a comprar un marco de oro para poner en un cuadrito el artículo en el cual uno de los mejores diarios del país va a referirse a su hija menor como a un 'genio contemporáneo'.

"No sólo consideran genios a tipos como Einstein o Madame Curie, Anthony. No soy la autora de la teoría de la relatividad, pero aparentemente califico como una de las veinte personas más inteligentes del planeta Tierra" otro suspiro cargado de exasperación "Mamá estuvo encantada de oír la noticia, pero a mi no me gusta esta clase de atención. Me ofrecieron un contrato para escribir un libro sobre mi experiencia en Harvard con tan sólo trece años" devela luego, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la botella "Dije que no, por supuesto"

"Pensé que una de tus ambiciones consistía en convertirte en autora antes de cumplir los veinticinco…" reís. Sabés bien que a Martina no le interesa escribir sobre sus años en la Universidad o sobre detalles de su vida personal.

"Anthony, sabés bien que me gustaría escribir novelas policiales o libros sobre Derecho, no una especie de diario íntimo explicando lo exasperante que era ver a mis compañeros devanándose los sesos para comprender un texto que yo podía aprender de memoria con leerlo sólo una vez, o lo incómodas que me resultaban las miradas que me echaban porque medía apenas un metro con cincuenta centímetros"

"Podrías escribir un libro usando como base la frase que venís repitiendo desde los tres años" sugerís, en tono de broma ": '_Soy un adulto encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño'_"

Qué palabras acompañarían la mirada de desaprobación que Martina te echó cuando dijiste eso, nunca vas a saberlo, porque el doctor Booth eligió ese preciso momento para ingresar al hall de entrada.

Luego de rápidas presentaciones, el doctor Booth - un hombre de unos sesenta años, de cabello entrecano, ojos grises y apretón de manos firme – los conduce por un pasillo que desemboca en lo que verás dentro de dos segundos es una habitación enorme. Ya antes de que abra la puerta podés escuchar ladridos alegres y voces provenientes del cuarto al que están a punto de ingresar.

Jaulas grandes cubren las cuatro paredes revestidas de madera de punta a punta, a excepción del hueco donde está la puerta, y otro hueco en el extremo contrario de la habitación en el que se hallan dos muebles muy anchos con estantes repletos de cosas para el cuidado canino. Cada jaula está ocupada por un cachorrito – cuántas razas hay ahí jamás podrías determinar: son muchísimas, a simple vista dirías que al menos unas quince -; algunos de ellos dormitan hechos un ovillo, otros ladran y mueven la cola con gozo, otros juegan con una pelota o hueso de goma, otros dan vueltas en círculos tratando de morder su propia cola. Todos lucen adorables, ávidos de mimos y cariño, todos son hermosos, y no tenés la menor idea de cómo vas a hacer para elegir _uno_, pero, lo más importante, no tenés idea de cómo vas a hacer para elegir al cachorro _correcto_, aquel que nació para ser de Michelle, para hacerla feliz, para arrancarle sonrisas, para robarle cosquillas en la panza y detrás de las orejas, para ayudarte a alegrarla cuando está triste.

"En este momento contamos con crías de veinte razas distintas" el doctor Booth les informa; su voz profunda y gruesa interrumpe tus pensamientos - o, mejor dicho, tu silencioso ataque de pánico - respecto a cómo vas a hacer para escoger la mascota correcta "Pueden dar una vuelta y observar a los cachorritos. Si uno en particular les interesa, siéntanse libres de hacer todas las preguntas que quieran sobre él o ella" les dedica una amable sonrisa "¿Hay alguna característica especial que esté buscando en su mascota, señor Almeida? Quizá pueda ayudarlo" ofrece, al notar la expresión de asombro y perplejidad que cruza tu rostro: nunca pensaste que tendrías que elegir de entre tantas razas tan diferentes.

"Creo que… creo que vamos a dar una vuelta, y a echar un vistazo" decidís, observando con interés a un cachorrito de labrador.

Durante media hora recorrieron el lugar, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto frente a alguna jaula para observar mejor a algún animalito o acariciarle la cabecita a los que lucían especialmente desesperados por atención. Los cachorritos te dedicaban miradas tiernas y cargadas de dulzura, como si estuvieran rogándote que los escogieras. Notaste que todos estaban muy bien cuidados, todos tenían sus jaulas limpias y recipientes con abundante cantidad de comida y agua, todos con algún juguete de goma con el cual entretenerse. Todos son hermosos, todos lucen sanos, todos lucen deseosos de ser llevado a un hogar... pero a vos te costaba decidirte.

Cada tanto chequeabas tu celular para fijarte si tenías mensajes o llamados de la oficina, pero al parecer en la CTU estaban teniendo una mañana tranquila; habías hablado con Michelle luego de salir del consultorio del kinesiólogo y le habías dicho que necesitabas hacer un trámite antes de ir a la Unidad (no ibas a mentirle, pero tampoco tenías planeado darle más detalles de los que eran estrictamente necesarios. Además, ella no es tonta: sabe que cuando te ponés misterioso es porque estás planeando algo relacionado a sus sorpresas) pero que no dudara en llamarte si precisaba algo.

"Si fuera un perro, definitivamente querría vivir acá" Martina comenta, agachándose para acariciar a través de las barras de la jaula a un caniche "El lugar es limpio, ordenado, seguramente comen a horario… Se está mejor en un sitio como éste que en casa de muchos humanos que son descuidados con sus mascotas" agrega luego.

"Martina, son demasiados, no sé cómo voy a hacer para elegir el correcto" murmurás, avanzando algunos pasos, mirando con atención a cada cachorrito; quizá una parte de vos está esperando que caiga una señal divina del cielo y te indique cuál es la mascota ideal para Michelle. De hecho, no te molestaría en lo mínimo que apareciera de pronto una flecha luminosa señalando al perrito o perrita que debés comprar, sería verdaderamente muy útil, porque estás totalmente perdido. Si tuvieras espacio en tu casa, si vivieras en una granja de ocho hectáreas, te los llevarías todos.

"Podrías pedirle al doctor Booth que te aconseje. Él debe saber cuáles razas son más cariñosas" sugiere tu hermana.

"Como si vos no lo supieras…"

"Anthony, si te digo cuál perro elegiría yo, y luego resulta que a Michelle no le gusta tanto como le hubiera gustado otro, entonces la culpa caería sobre mis hombros, y no quiero meterme en un embrollo como ése" te contesta, sonriendo "Mejor va a ser que lo consultes con un experto en lugar de guiarte por la opinión de tu hermana"

Unos minutos después se encuentran con el doctor Booth en el otro extremo de la habitación, quien está mostrándole a un matrimonio un precioso ovejero alemán.

"Difícil decidir, ¿no es cierto?" comenta sonriente, volviéndose a ustedes, dejando al joven matrimonio jugando con el pequeñito mientras tratan de decidir si lo llevarán o no.

"Realmente difícil" coincidís, mirando a tu alrededor por vez número cien, secretamente esperando lo imposible: que de repente una jaula se ilumine con un brillo dorado, o que el instinto te guíe hacia el animalito indicado. Te vendría bien cualquier clase de señal, cualquier clase de indicio. Quizá Martina estaba en lo cierto cuando señaló que estabas dándole demasiada importancia a un asunto que otros hombres considerarían más bien un 'trámite' o sobre el cual no se devanarían los sesos pensando, pero para vos esto tiene un peso muy grande: Michelle nunca tuvo una mascota, la pobre criaturita tenía un reno imaginario con el que jugaba de chiquita de tan sola que estaba... Necesitás hacer realidad este sueño, y todo tiene que ser perfecto, porque tu Michelle no merece menos que perfección.

Antes de que puedan seguir hablando, una mujer vestida con una bata blanca – probablemente también veterinaria – se acercó al doctor Booth llevando en sus manos algo envuelto en una manta color verde manzana. Parada a una distancia de un metro y medio, le hace una seña con la cabeza para que se acerque.

"Disculpen, vuelvo enseguida" dice, acortando en dos grandes zancadas el espacio que lo separa de la joven doctora.

"No hubo caso, doctor Booth" la escuchan decir ": la hembra sigue sin querer alimentarla. Siquiera se acerca a ella, y cuando intentamos ponerlas en la misma jaula le gruñó e intentó atacarla _otra vez_. No la reconoce como propia" la mujer suena evidentemente frustrada. Acto seguido, deposita lo que sea que se halla envuelto en la manta color verde en manos del doctor Booth, quien lo sostiene como si se tratara de algo realmente frágil.

"Gracias, doctora Williams"

La mujer de cabello rubio le sonríe, y luego se dirige nuevamente hacia la puerta.

El doctor Booth vuelve a acercarse a ustedes.

"Disculpen…" comienza, pero de pronto no estás escuchando sus palabras: lo que llama tu atención es que, ahora que se encuentra nuevamente frente a ustedes, podés ver lo que está envuelto en la mantita: es un cachorrito apenas más grande que la palma de tu mano, de brillante pelaje color chocolate, cuerpito alargado, orejas enormes que tapan sus ojitos entreabiertos.

Y por alguna razón, un impulso te lleva a preguntar, sin siquiera pensar las palabras antes de que suban por tu garganta y dejen tu boca:

"¿Cuál es el problema con este perrito?"

"Es una perrita" explica el doctor Booth, sonriendo, y haciendo la mantita a un lado lo suficiente para que puedan ver mejor al animalito.

"Es un Dachshund" Martina señala, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

"Es correcto" el doctor Booth aprobó el comentario con un gesto de la cabeza.

Sin embargo, de lo que acababa de decir Martina, vos no entendiste ni una sílaba.

"¿Un qué?" preguntás, sin quitar los ojos del animalito.

"Éstos son popularmente conocidos como 'perros salchicha', pero el nombre de la raza es otro: Dachshund" Martina explica antes de que el doctor Booth tenga oportunidad de siquiera despegar los labios.

"Eso también es correcto" afirma, con otro gesto de la cabeza "Ésta es una Dachshund miniatura. La particularidad de los razas miniatura es que su línea de crecimiento se extiende hasta que cumplen el año de edad, año y medio en algunos casos, y luego se detiene"

"Son perros extremadamente pequeños" Martina aporta otro dato "Una de mis vecinas tiene un Dachshund miniatura de unos cuatro años, pero es tan pequeño que cualquier lo confundiría fácilmente con un cachorrito de apenas meses de edad"

Te gustaría extender la mano y acariciar el suave pelaje color chocolate del animalito, pero tenés miedo de hacerle daño: luce tan frágil, tan débil, tan pequeñito, mucho más pequeñito que los otros…

Decidís interrumpir la conversación entre tu hermana y el veterinario:

"¿Por qué esta perrita está separada de los otros cachorros?" preguntás, observándola con mayor detenimiento.

"Luego de su nacimiento los perritos deben pasar cuarenta y cinco días con su mamá" comienza Booth, acariciando el lomo de la cachorrita con la yema de uno de sus dedos "Los animalitos que no tienen edad suficiente para ser llevados a casas de familia son mantenidos en otro sitio junto con la perra que los dio a luz" explica "La hembra los cuida, los alimenta, y cuando el cachorro cumple cuarenta y cinco días está listo para valerse por sí solo, ocupar su propia jaula, comer alimentos sólidos y beber otra leche que no sea la materna"

Asentís en señal de entendimiento, y por el rabillo del ojo ves a Martina haciendo lo mismo, aunque generalmente cuando Martina hace un gesto afirmativo ante la explicación de otra persona sobre algún tema es para validar que los conocimientos de aquella coinciden con los suyos, que son, por supuesto, siempre correctos (sí: tu hermana llegó temprano a la repartición de materia gris, pero se retrasó para la de la humildad y modestia, y le de esas dos cosas le tocó muy poco. A veces te preguntás si directamente no le tocó una tarjeta de cartón con el lema "_Seguí participando_" o _"Mejor suerte la próxima vez"_).

"Esta perrita tiene una historia particular: su mamá la rechazó desde el principio, no la reconoce como propia, se niega a alimentarla, incluso ha intentado atacar a la cría en reiteradas ocasiones en las que hemos tratado de acercarlas"

Sentís un nudo formándose en su garganta y una sensación extraña en el estómago. Pero, más extraordinario aún, sentís algo que podrías describir como una patada... una patada de de tu instinto, por muy tonto que parezca llamarlo así, algo como una descarga eléctrica, una lamparita encendiéndose dentro de tu cerebro… No sabrías cómo explicarlo bien, pero algo te dice que _es ésta_ la mascota indicada, que _es ésta_ la mascota a la que debés elegir, la mascota ideal para Michelle, el cachorrito que va a adorar y que va a adorarla a ella.

Volvés a poner tu atención en las palabras que está diciendo el doctor Booth:

"A veces la naturaleza funciona de ese modo" se encoje de hombros, una mueca de lástima cruza sus facciones "En estos casos especiales, nos ocupamos de extraer la leche materna y dársela al cachorro con un cuentagotas, y nos aseguramos de que reciba de nuestros médicos todos los cuidados que en circunstancias normales la madre le daría"

Y más hablaba Booth, más te convencías de que tu instinto _no podía estar equivocado_:

"Esta cachorrita hoy cumple cincuenta días, lo cual significa que ya está lista para valerse por sí misma. De hecho, deberíamos haberla puesto en una jaula como al resto de sus hermanos hace ya cinco días, para que las personas que vienen en búsqueda de mascotas puedan verla" hace una pequeña pausa antes de seguir "Sin embargo, aunque a muchos les cueste creerlo, los animales tienen sentimientos, como los tenemos las personas, y tienen _memoria_" asegura con convicción "Así como un animal que ha sido víctima de violencia se asusta con ruidos fuertes o cuando ve ciertos objetos - como un palo de escoba, por ejemplo, en caso de que ése haya sido el elemento con el que lo golpeaban -, hay animalitos que sufren de carencias emocionales porque sus madres los han rechazado, como en este caso" señala con un gesto de la cabeza a la cachorrita, quien al parecer está disfrutando mucho de los mimos del doctor, juzgando por como restriega su hocico contra la mano del doctor Booth "Llevamos varios días intentando que esta perrita reciba algo de atención de su mamá, pero la hembra se niega a cooperar" suspira, y un dejo de pena cruza sus ojos por un momento; verdaderamente deben gustarle mucho los animales, es evidente que se preocupa mucho por ellos "Lamentablemente, es evidente que nuestros esfuerzos no darán frutos, porque la hembra no muestra interés alguno e incluso es agresiva con ella"

"¿Qué va a sucederle, entonces?" inquirís.

"No creo que esté lista para pasar todo el día encerrada en una jaula esperando hasta que alguien quiera llevársela, a decir verdad, y tengo varios motivos para ello" confiesa el doctor Booth "Se acostumbró demasiado a estar con humanos, se acostumbró demasiado a que los otros veterinarios de la clínica y yo le demos de comer, juguemos con ella y la atendamos. Supongo que la llevaré a casa" continúa "Mi esposa y yo podemos ocuparnos de ella. Tengo varios perros y gatos ya, y aunque no era mi intención agregar un nuevo miembro a la familia" se encoje de hombros, suspira "creo que la circunstancias lo ameritan, y no veo otra opción. Honestamente, si la dejara en una jaula todo el día, aguardando a que alguien la elija, es probable que el animalito se enferme de tristeza y ansiedad: esta perrita tiene, lo consideren posible o no, la sensación de que van a abandonarla y a rechazarla, tal como lo hizo la hembra que la dio a luz, por eso no quiero que tenga que pasar sus días sola en una jaula, pensando que nosotros" dice, refiriéndose a él y a los otros veterinarios que se ocuparon de darle de comer y cuidarla durante sus primeros cuarenta y cinco días "también la abandonamos. Además, ello significaría arriesgarme a que cualquier familia se la lleve y luego - arrepentidos por algún motivos, como sucede en muchos casos - luego la devuelvan"

Martina está a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero la interrumpís:

"¿Podría llevármela yo?" preguntás.

Por algún peculiar motivo tu corazón late más fuerte, como si esta decisión que estás tomando fuera a marcar un antes y un después, como si fuera un paso crucial, sumamente importante. Y es que para vos lo es: estás eligiendo una mascota para regalarle a Michelle, una mascota con la que pueda jugar, una mascota a la que pueda darle afecto, una mascota de la que pueda recibir afecto. A Michelle le faltó cariño cuando era chiquitita, su mamá la abandonó… Que te llame loco el que así lo quiera, pero creés que esa cachorrita y Michelle podrían ser una la cura de la otra: el perrito necesita cariño, Dios y vos saben que Michelle necesita el cariño de un animalito como éste… Michelle también teme al abandono, también teme al rechazo. No creés que sea una locura eso que dijo Booth acerca de que los animales tienen sentimientos; quizá no sean racionales como los de los humanos, pero apostarías lo que sea a que sí pueden sentir. Para vos es lógico, muy lógico.

También es lógica la idea que con más y más fuerza se gesta dentro tuyo: esa cachorrita tiene que ser de Michelle. Incluso podés imaginarlas jugando juntas en el parque, acurrucadas juntas en el sofá frente al televisor, la perrita moviendo la cola de alegría al ver llegar a Michelle del trabajo cada día...

La mirada que los ojos del doctor Booth te dedican es bastante difícil de describir, pero si tuvieras que hacerlo, definitivamente dirías que es una que mezcla sorpresa y escepticismo.

"Si le gustaría un Dachshund miniatura, puedo mostrarle a los otros cachorritos de la misma camada" ofrece.

"No" negás con la cabeza "Quisiera llevarme a esta cachorrita" anunciás, más convencido que nunca, animándote finalmente a extender la mano para acariciar a la perrita detrás de las orejas.

"Dijo que puede valerse por sí misma, ¿verdad?" interviene Martina; si conocés bien a tu hermana – y la conocés bien – ella entiende perfectamente por qué te interesa tanto ese cachorrito y no querés ver a ningún otro "Es decir, ya sabe caminar, desarrolló adecuadamente el sentido del olfato, el de la vista y el del oído, ¿no es cierto?"

"Así es" el doctor Booth confirma "Pero de todos modos requiere cuidados especiales, mucha atención… Llora de noche, por ejemplo, y no se duerme a menos que le acaricien la espalda, le gusta mucho que la mimen… Le he tomado un gran cariño a este animalito, y me gustaría asegurarme de que se va con la familia indicada. No quisiera que sufriera el trauma de otro abandono, de otro rechazo, si resulta ser mucho trabajo y deciden devolverla" repite.

"Le aseguro que eso no va a suceder. Esta perrita tiene algo especial" lo que acabás de decir en otro momento te hubiera sonado ridículo, pero en este instante no te parece que lo sea "Y la persona a la que voy a regalársela… ella es muy especial. Va a cuidarla y a mimarla mucho, va a enamorarse de esta cachorrita en cuanto la vea" comentás, visiblemente entusiasmado, sin dejar de acariciarla detrás de las orejas.

Aparentemente tu actitud convence a Booth.

"¿Qué tal si juegan un ratito con ella mientras chequeo a los otros cachorros?" ofrece.

Y tal como había hecho hacía un rato con el ovejero alemán en el que estaba interesado el matrimonio joven, deposita a la cachorrita en tus manos, un gesto que no esperabas y que te toma por sorpresa.

"Vuelvo enseguida" anuncia, y luego escuchás el sonido de sus pasos perdiéndose en el aire al dirigirse hacia las jaulas del fondo.

"Es fascinante, sencillamente fascinante, la teoría de que los animales tienen sentimientos. He leído sobre ella y debo decir que no podría estar más de acuerdo con…" Martina se lanza a hablar.

Pero vos no estabas escuchando, estás demasiado ocupado observando al cachorrito que estás sosteniendo en tus brazos. No debe pesar más de dos kilos (dos kilos y medio, quizá, y eso sería decir mucho), su pelaje es suave y lustroso, y su color chocolate te recuerda al de los ojos de Michelle.

"Martina, ¿no creés que esta perrita es perfecta?" le preguntás, interrumpiendo lo que sea que estuviera diciendo.

"Te recuerda mucho a la historia de Michelle, ¿no es cierto?" la voz de tu hermana es de pronto un susurro suave, casi tan suave como el movimiento de tu mano sobre el lomo del animalito, y está cargada de compasión y comprensión. Martina sabe algunas cosas – no muchas, no le diste demasiados detalles – sobre la familia de Michelle o, mejor dicho, la gran necesidad que tiene de una familia que la quiera y la cuide, porque la suya nunca fue del todo funcional "Ella y esta cachorrita tienen eso en común: a las dos les hizo falta el cariño de una mamá" apunta.

Te quedás en silencio, pensando, sintiendo el calor que emana el cuerpito de la que, has decidido, será la mascota perfecta para tu Michelle.

"¿Estás seguro de que Michelle y vos van a poder darle toda la atención que requiere? Es un cachorro, los cachorros precisan que sus amos les pisen los talones, que los eduquen, que les tengan paciencia… Michelle y vos pasan mucho tiempo trabajando"

Lo que Martina está señalando es cierto, pero honestamente no te preocupa, porque ya reparaste en esos detalles, y ya pensaste en modos de solucionarlos:

"Tengo todo bajo control, Martina" asegurás "Mi departamento es lo suficientemente grande para tener al cachorro con comodidad hasta que Michelle y yo nos mudemos a nuestra propia casa" _una casa que sea de los dos_ agrega una voz en tu cabeza, y una sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios "La señora Dean, mi vecina, se ofreció a ir por la mañana y por la tarde para asegurarse de que el perrito tenga comida y agua suficientes. En cuanto al cariño y la atención, no creo que haya de que preocuparse, porque Michelle va a enamorarse de esta cosita en cuanto la vea. Probablemente te haga más mimos a vos que a mi" susurrás en el oído del animalito.

Martina se acerca un poco, y comienza a rascar al animal detrás de las orejas también, lo cual la perrita parece disfrutar muchísimo.

"Es un ejemplar precioso" comenta.

"No la llamés 'ejemplar'" la retás "; es la mascota de Michelle"

"Al parecer estás convencidísimo" dice, sonriendo.

"Muy convencido" no sabés si deberías explicarle que tu instinto prácticamente está gritándote que encontraste entre todos esos perros al correcto, porque Martina creería que tu obsesión por hacer feliz a Michelle en cada aspecto posible está enloqueciéndote y apoderándose de tu antes tan cínico, frío y robótico cerebro "¿Podrías ir a buscar al doctor Booth?" le pedís "Quiero hablar con él, asegurarle que esta perrita va a tener el hogar que se merece y que vamos a cuidarla bien, y luego llevármela a casa para que vos y yo podamos regresar al trabajo"

Martina asiente con la cabeza, pero antes de irse hacia el fondo te dice:

"Anthony, Michelle es muy afortunada de tenerte" sonreís, y ella sonríe también "Y vos sos muy afortunado de tenerla a ella: nunca antes te había visto tan inmensamente feliz"

Sin dejar de sonreír, ves a tu hermana alejarse. Luego, alzás al cachorrito para mirar su carita: tiene unas enormes orejas que son realmente bonitas, pero lo más expresivo del animal son sus ojos oscuros, tan brillantes, tiernos, tan dulces... Brillantes, tiernos y dulces, como los de Michelle, ojitos que muestran una clara necesidad de afecto. Que lo llamen sugestión los que quieran, pero no podés dejar de pensar que esos dos ojos son tan hermosos y tan tiernos como los de Michelle; incluso su forma es ovalada.

"Ey" llamás en voz baja "Ey" repetís, y lográs que los ojos del animal se fijen en los tuyos en lugar de estar moviéndose de un punto a otro, observando todo con curiosidad "Voy a llevarte a casa conmigo" volvés a sostenerla boca abajo en tus brazos, y acariciás su lomo dibujando círculos con la palma de tu mano durante un rato. Luego te detenés por un momento, y no pasan dos segundos sin que la perrita mueva su diminuta pata contra tu pecho para llamar su atención, algo que sólo deja de hacer cuando volvés a mimarla "Voy a llevarte a casa conmigo, y hoy a la noche vas a conocer a Michelle. Michelle va a ser tu amiga y va a adorarte con locura, te lo prometo"

Tony Almeida, director de la CTU, treinta y cuatro años, agente federal, quien cumplió servicio en la Marina de los Estados Unidos de América, hablando con un perro. Estas son las cosas que surgen de tu costado más tierno, dulce y sensible, ese costado que Michelle despierta en vos, ese costado que sólo querés mostrarle a ella, ese costado que hace te asemejes más a un osito de felpa gigante y no tanto a un robot. Estas son las cosas que surgen como resultado de lo mucho que amás pensar en Michelle, pensar en ella, en lo que necesita, en sus sueños, en cómo hacerla feliz, en cómo arrancarle sonrisas, en cómo hacerla reír, en cómo demostrarle que la adorás y que serías capaz de todo por ella.

Amás pensar en ella. Amás pensar en Michelle, pensando en ella te sentís bien. Pensando en ella, imaginando cómo va a reaccionar cuando conozca a esta perrita tan cariñosa, esta perrita que parece haber sido hecha para Michelle, te sentís bien. Te hace bien. Pensar en ella es lo que mejor te hace, y dejar que tu amor por ella guíe tus acciones y te lleve a hacer locuras así de románticas es una de las cosas que más te gusta de estar perdidamente enamorado.

Ya no sos egoísta, ya no sos engreído, no te interesa solamente tu propio beneficio: ahora vivís para alguien más, vivís por alguien más, tu felicidad se resume en la felicidad de otra personita, y es una sensación muchísimo más dulce y placentera que la de vivir solo y sin nadie a quien amar, sin nadie en que pensar. Ya no pensás sólo en vos, ya no se centra todo sólo en vos: ahora pensás en ella, soñás con ella, sos feliz por ella. Y das gracias cada día por tener la oportunidad de experimentar lo hermoso que es que tu alma y tu corazón enteros pertenezcan a una sola persona, que tus pensamientos pertenezcan a una sola persona.

Y es que no querés pensar en nada más o en nadie más que no sea ella, pensamientos sobre ella son los que te consumen, y te encanta.

Pensando en ella te sentís bien.

Te distraes de tus reflexiones cuando sentís al animalito restregando su hocico, húmedo y frío, contra la piel de una de tus manos cariñosamente, pidiéndote con este gesto que sigas mimándola. Al parecer, estás empezando a caerle bien, lo cual es genial, dado que ahora va a ser parte de tu familia, esa familia que Michelle y vos forman y que decidiste agrandar cuando se te ocurrió hacer realidad su sueño de tener una mascota.

"Sos muy afortunada, cachorrita, porque la persona más especial del mundo va a mimarte todos los días, y yo soy muy afortunado de haberte encontrado, porque vas a ayudarme a arrancarle sonrisas hermosas a esa personita que yo amo tanto"

* * *

**NOTA: **Aquí hay una foto de la perrita_. _Para poder verla, tienen que juntar todo el link, ya que voy a escribirlo separado en partes dado que Fanfiction Net no deja que links sean posteados. Es ésta:**_ http :/ es. tinypic. com/ r/ wu2fbm/ 7 _**Unan los pedazos separados y van a poder ver la foto del cachorrito.


	72. Bonnie o Bones

_Quisiera darte el mundo entero:_

_La luna,_

_El cielo,_

_El sol_

_Y el mar,_

_Regalarte las estrellas en una caja de cristal._

Te duele el estómago.

_(Otra vez)_.

Te duele la cabeza.

_(Otra vez)_.

No son siquiera las tres de la tarde y a vos te pesan los párpados como si fueran de plomo.

_(Otra vez_).

Estás angustiada y no entendés por qué.

_(Otra vez_).

Tu corazón late dolorosamente rápido.

_(Otra vez)._

Desearías más que nada en el mundo estar en tu casa, en tu cama, acurrucada bajo tu manta favorita (que es, en realidad, una de las mantas de Tony, pero a vos te gusta tanto que un día la llevó a tu departamento y nunca más la regresó al suyo, porque, de acuerdo con sus palabras, esa manta pasó a ser oficialmente tuya en el segundo inmediato en que él notó lo adorable que lucís hecha un ovillo envuelta en ella), con Tony en tus brazos, lejos del caos, lejos del ruido, lejos del resto del Universo, su voz en tu oído, sus caricias en todas partes, el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndote, el mundo disminuido a nada y reducido sólo a los dos.

7 de diciembre, esa es la fecha que figura en el costado inferior derecho de la pantalla de tu ordenador. A pesar del dolor físico, el cansancio, la jaqueca que ha regresado para comprimir tu cerebro y apretujarlo como si fuera una latita vacía de Coca Cola, y los mareos que van y vienen, no podés evitar sonreír cada vez que tus ojos captan ese costado del monitor, y de hecho te das cuenta de que dirigís tu mirada hacia allí con una frecuencia asombrosa, probablemente de forma inconsciente, sólo para sentir las mariposas que se forman en tu panza y vuelan libres dentro de vos haciéndote cosquillas con sus alitas debido a aquél simple recordatorio de que tres hermosos meses han transcurrido desde la noche que pasaron en la playa, bajo el cielo estrellado, con la luz de la luna iluminándolo todo y el mar agitándose de un lado al otro muy despacio, tu corazón latiendo a un ritmo que solamente el suyo puede seguir, porque ambos corazones están sincronizados.

Desearías más que nada en el mundo tener – sólo por hoy – la capacidad de jugar con el tiempo, ser dueña de los relojes, mover las agujas a tu antojo, quitarles la cuerda, detenerlos, atrasarlos, congelar el minutero. Desearías que todo y todos dejaran de moverse, que se quedaran quietos, suspendidos en la nada, suspendidos en el espacio, que las preocupaciones y obligaciones se pausen. Desearías poder escaparte con él, sólo por hoy, irte muy lejos, donde nada los alcance, donde los problemas se pierdan junto con el lejano horizonte, donde nada los roce, donde no haya interrupciones, donde solamente se respire amor.

Sin embargo, eso es imposible, porque no hay humano capaz de jugar con el tiempo y moverlo entre sus dedos, amoldarlo a gusto como si de arcilla se tratara, decidir dónde se posan las manecillas, dejarlas quietas como si talladas en piedra estuvieran, y finalmente permitir darles vida para que se deslicen otra vez, dejando atrás segundos y minutos para ir formando horas, las horas formando días, los días convirtiéndose en meses, los meses agrupándose para dividir los años a medida que estos pasan.

Y como no hay humano capaz de manejar el tiempo, como no hay humano capaz de jugar el papel que Cronos interpreta en la mitología griega (esa mitología griega que conocés de memoria porque adorás leer, y era – antes de que él llegara a tu vida – en la lectura donde buscabas refugio cuando te invadía la soledad), hay ciertos asuntos que deben ser atendidos primero, y por mucho que hubieras caminado sobre el océano o cruzado un sendero encendido fuego con tal de poder disponer de cada instante del viernes para dedicárselo a él, de tus responsabilidades no podías escapar.

¿Qué no hubieras dado por poder quedarte la mañana entera en sus brazos, con la tibieza de su cuerpo abrigándote, sus manos obrando maravillas en tus músculos tensos, el único sonido audible el de su voz tarareando en tu oído las canciones más románticas del mundo, la promesa de pasar su eternidad haciéndote feliz siendo constantemente repetida entre labios que no pueden saciar su necesidad de dar y recibir besos y narices que rozan sus puntas una contra la otra para sentir ese cosquilleo dulce? ¿Qué no hubieras dado por tenerlo a él para vos _todo_ el día en lugar de contentarte sabiendo que podrías mimarlo tanto como quisieras _luego_ de que cruzaran la puerta que separa sus vidas privadas de sus vidas laborales?

Hubieras dado todo, hubieras hecho cualquier cosa.

No es tanto la jaqueca que te parte el cerebro en dos lo que te molesta, o los calambres en la panza, o las náuseas, o que tu calendario muestra que te quedan al menos cuatro días más para ser torturada por los síntomas del síndrome menstrual antes de que tu organismo vuelva a la normalidad y te dé un descanso de veintiocho días, tanto como esa sensación de inconformismo que se ha asentado en vos. El 7 de octubre y el 7 de noviembre fueron perfectos porque no hubo un solo segundo en el que estuvieras en otro lugar que no fuera a su lado, sus dedos entrelazados con los tuyos, su risa y tu risa haciendo eco, con cada minuto el amor intenso que comparten los dos materializándose en muestras de afecto. Este 7 de diciembre, sin embargo… parte de él iba a irse en imágenes satelitales, videoconferencias, llamados a directores de unidades en la otra punta del país, diagramas, esquemas, bases de datos, tablas, porcentajes y gráficos. Recién luego de terminar de encargarte de todo ello, podrías fundirte en su abrazo, comerlo a besos y derretirte bajo el efecto de sus mimos.

Hay una partecita tuya, esa partecita que es absolutamente racional, que sabe que amarse pasa por otro lado, y que dos personas que están tan perdidamente enamoradas una de la otra se deshacen en gestos de ternura todo el tiempo, cada día, todos los días, cada segundo de cada hora, a cada momento, en lo simple y en lo complejo, en lo grande y en lo pequeño, porque naturalmente nace desde el fondo de sus almas y sus corazones la necesidad de hacer sentir a la otra persona única, especial, extraordinaria, y recordarle que sin ella la vida carecería de sentido, nada sería lo mismo, en el cielo jamás brillaría el sol y no habría una nube que luciera como un pedacito de suave algodón, sino que todas serían tristemente grises. No hay instante en el que con sólo mirarte, acariciarte o besarte él no provoque que una sensación cálida recorra tu cuerpo por dentro y te abrase con fuerza, no hay instante en el que él no pueda arrancarte una sonrisa con facilidad, sin importar la fecha en el calendario, sin importar lo que aparezca en el costado inferior derecho de la pantalla de tu ordenador, sin importar que el número acompañando al mes sea el 7, el 8, el 9, el 20, el 31 o cualquier otro. Es amor puro lo que te consume con sólo pensar en él y el don que tiene para lograr que te sientas la personita más importante del mundo, la más adorada, la más linda, la más especial desde el alba hasta la muerte del ocaso con la llegada de la noche. Te sentís una princesa – _su princesa _- todos los días y no una vez cada treinta.

Pero hay otra partecita tuya, esa partecita hipersensible, a la que le angustia no poder encapsular el tiempo, volver al resto del mundo un borrón insignificante, y tener un día entero – _ese_ día especial que es un poquitito más especial que todos los otros – sin el mundo profesional interponiéndose. Un día entero con él, en el que el sol brille más, el cielo se vuelva de un color azul más profundo, las estrellas se multipliquen, la luna no parezca tan lejana y el mar no insista en alejarse tanto de la orilla luego de haber llegado a ella, incluso si ya el sólo amarlo significa que cada día el sol brilla más, el azul del cielo es distinto, las estrellas aparecen en el firmamento de a millones, la luna te sonríe con complicidad y el mar te susurra en un idioma que podés entender.

Suspirás, masajeando tu nuca despacio con tu mano derecha, tus dedos presionando en el exacto punto en el que el tacto de sus labios incendiaba tu piel esta mañana provocando que tus rodillas temblaran incontrolablemente y el suelo se moviera bajo tus pies. Las mariposa en tu panza agitan sus alas muchísimo más rápido ante el recuerdo, y las cosquillas se expanden por cada rinconcito de tu anatomía; podrías jurar que tus rodillas están temblando otra vez, y te es inevitable apretar los dientes pensando que todavía quedan unas tres horas y media (como mínimo) antes de poder perderte en sus besos, la sensación su piel contra tu piel, su respiración mezclándose con tu respiración, su corazón latiendo contra el tuyo, al mismo tiempo, siguiendo el mismo ritmo.

Alzás la mirada hacia su oficina, donde lleva unas dos horas trabajando incansablemente; apenas había tenido tiempo para respirar desde que, cerca de las doce menos cuarto, había llegado a la CTU luego de tomarse la mañana libre para ir a su consulta con el kinesiólogo. Habían intercambiado no más de una veintena de palabras, teniendo luego ambos que volver a centrarse en asuntos muy importantes que demandaban toda su concentración, como, por ejemplo, la organización del plan de seguridad extrema a cargo de la CTU para la cumbre de presidentes que se llevará a cabo en enero en la ciudad de Los Angeles, entre otras cosas que requerían el máximo esfuerzo por parte de cada miembro de la Unidad, sin contar los protocolos activos y situaciones que debían estar en constante vigilancia. Al menos cuando George Mason era director, Tony ocupaba el puesto que vos tenés ahora y vos manejabas los protocolos internacionales y el flujo de información de la Unidad (lo cual seguís haciendo además de tus tareas de segunda en comando) tu estación de trabajo estaba a medio metro de la suya, podías escuchar su voz todo el tiempo, sentir su presencia, mirarlo a los ojos, sonreírle tímidamente mil veces, flotar un poco en el aire con cada sonrisa suya… Ahora ni siquiera podés darte ese lujo a diario, porque hay días como éste en los que apenas sí tienen tiempo de cruzar un puñado de palabas relacionadas al trabajo.

Sin embargo, los escasos cinco minutos que habían estado frente a frente antes de que él subiera a su oficina para una videoconferencia habían bastado para que notaras un brillo en sus ojos que sólo vos sos capaz de distinguir porque lo conocés mejor que nadie, porque estás conectada a él como nadie, porque tu alma y su alma se conocen de memoria y pueden ver más allá de los huesos, la piel, lo que es visible a los ojos porque no es esencial. Ese brillo no podía deberse a una visita con el kinesiólogo, pensaste, una sonrisa curvándose tus labios. Ese brillo debía tener relación con aquél otro lugar al que te había dicho iría después: no sos tonta, sabés bien que debe traerse algo entre manos, otra sorpresa, una sorpresa que lo entusiasma, que lo pone contento, _una sorpresa que hace brillar sus ojos_.

Nunca pensaste que llegaría alguien a quien le brillarían los ojos con sólo pensar en hacerte feliz.

Nunca pensaste que llegaría alguien que te provocaría mariposas en la panza _todo el tiempo_.

Nunca pensaste que llegaría alguien que te amaría tanto como para querer regalarte un pedacito de cielo cada día, una dosis de magia cada día.

Nunca pensaste que llegaría alguien con quien pudieras comunicarte sin el uso de palabras, sin que haga falta vocabulario alguno, valiéndose sólo de un idioma conocido por los dos, un idioma que no habla nadie más, un idioma que nadie más podría entender, siquiera percibir porque es único, porque es de ustedes.

Nunca pensaste que llegaría alguien con el poder suficiente para enloquecerte a tal punto que estar lejos suyo físicamente duele más que cualquier otro malestar que pueda aquejarte, aunque sepas que se halla a escasos metros de vos, trabajando en su oficina en el piso de arriba. Aunque sepas que al reloj le falta correr sólo unas horas hasta que finalmente puedan estar a solas, abrazarse, robarse sonrisas, desdibujar el resto del Universo.

Nunca imaginaste que llegaría a tu vida alguien que querría darte el mundo entero: la luna, el cielo, el sol y el mar.

Nunca imaginaste que llegaría a tu vida alguien que si pudiera robaría cada estrella en el firmamento y te las regalaría a vos en una cajita de cristal, para que fueran tuyas y de nadie más.

Nunca imaginaste que llegaría a tu vida alguien a quien querrías darle el mundo entero: la luz de la luna, los rayos del sol, cada nube en el cielo, la espuma del mar, sólo para él. _Para los dos_, porque los dos comparten todo, y lo que es suyo es tuyo, lo que le duele a él te duele a vos, lo que te hace feliz lo hace feliz, y sos feliz cuando él es feliz.

Nunca imaginaste que llegaría a tu vida alguien que te haría sentir la personita más especial sobre la Tierra.

Nunca imaginaste que llegaría a tu vida alguien sin quien no podrías respirar, existir, sonreír, pensar, soñar, creer, tener esperanza, _vivir_.

Sonreís amargamente, mientras tus dedos sobre el teclado ingresan combinaciones de teclas, números y símbolos para acceder a las ampliaciones de unas imágenes satelitales que deben ser analizadas: desearías más que nada estar en sus brazos, susurrándole al oído tus pensamientos, susurrándole al oído lo que te dicta el corazón, susurrándole al oído que morirías por darle todo, como él te da a vos todo, susurrándole al oído que si estás con él no necesitás nada.

Ahora sonreís dulcemente, la amargura diluyéndose un poco, y te tomás algunos minutos para disfrutar de la sensación cálida que invade cada rinconcito de tu anatomía cuando revivís mentalmente esos momentos que parecen escritos para un cuento de hadas, esos momentos que él escribe para vos (_para los dos_, porque están totalmente unidos uno al otro en alma y esencia).

Si estás con él todo es especial, _porque él es especial_, y nunca vas a cansarte de decírselo: los regalos, las sorpresas, los mimos extra, todos esos detalles en los que piensa para consentirte, los adorás, es verdad, pero, como le decís siempre que podés, lo amarías aunque no tuviera un centavo, lo amarías aunque no tuviera más que su amor incondicional y eterno para ofrecerte, porque todo lo que querés de él es su amor, ese amor que va a durar para siempre y que nunca va a dejarte caer.

Sin embargo, él insiste en llenar tu existencia con esas pequeñas cosas que hacen temblar a tu corazón de emoción, que te acarician por dentro, que envuelven tu alma y la llenan de luz y calidez (¿te acordás cuando en tu alma todo estaba oscuro y morías de frío?), esas pequeñas cosas que provocan aparezcan millones de mariposas en tu panza.

"_¿No vas a preguntarme por qué me levanté temprano para ir a comprarte las rosas más lindas de todas?"_

_"¿Por qué te levantaste temprano para ir a comprarme las rosas más lindas de todas?"_

_"Hoy es 1° de Diciembre"_

_"Ya lo sé. En veinticuatro días vamos a pasar nuestra primera Noche Buena juntos"_

"_En eso estaba pensando el otro día. Y se me ocurrió una idea para hacer que la espera hasta nuestra primera Navidad juntos se pase más rápido"_

_"¿Qué idea?"_

_"Si te digo deja de ser sorpresa. Sé que te encantan las sorpresas, Chelle. Quiero que el último mes de este año esté lleno de sorpresas"_

_"Este año la sorpresa más linda fue conocerte a vos…, enamorarme de vos…, empezar una relación con vos…"_

_"Quiero seguir sorprendiéndote un poquitito cada día… Las rosas son el primer paso de un camino muy largo de sueños que tengo dibujado en la mente y que me muero por hacer realidad. Ya tengo todo planeado para que este sea el Diciembre más especial de toda tu vida"_

_"Si estoy con vos, todo es especial. __Vos__ sos especial"_

_"Tengo un secreto para contarte: todas las ideas que pensé para robarte al menos una sonrisa cada día, __todas__ son casi tan especiales como vos"_

Te sorprendió con las rosas, esas rosas rojas y perfectas, cuyos pétalos parecían esculpidos en terciopelo. No te sorprendió, sin embargo, escucharlo decir que quería hacer del último mes del año un mes mágico, el mes más hermoso de todos, acortar la espera hasta la primer Noche Buena que van a compartir dibujando una sonrisa en tu rostro cada día, regalándote recuerdos imborrables para que lleves siempre en el fondo de tu corazón.

Te sorprendió con la cadenita de oro que perteneció a su abuela la noche que pasaron mirando las estrellas, esa cadenita que vas a llevar alrededor de tu cuello por primera vez cuando jures ser suya para siempre (¿acaso valdría la pena vivir si no pudieras ser suya, o si fueras de alguien más? Preferirías estar muerta, o incluso ni siquiera haber nacido).

Te sorprendió con la cajita de música; además de su voz, la canción que comienza a sonar y al compás de la cual se mueve la pequeña bailarina es la única melodía que querés escuchar por el resto de tu vida, pues ahora la música se reduce por completo a él y a las notas que esa cajita encierra dentro suyo, esa cajita donde él dice está contenido todo su amor por vos.

Te sorprendió con aquél poema, aquél poema nacido de la cabeza de otro pero copiado de su puño y letra, ese poema rescatado de entre un montón de trabajos de autores que aún no has leído pero que morís por conocer, rescatado de entre el polvo que acumulaban las páginas de ese libro, rescatado por él para vos, para mostrarte con esas palabras lo que se mueve dentro suyo cuando te mira guardar silencio. Te sorprendió con aquella pluma con la que terminaste de escribir las hojas del cuaderno cuyos renglones llenaste con palabras que hablan del amor que te consume más y más con cada segundo que absorbe el reloj, del amor que te enloquece hasta el punto que a veces te preguntás qué va a ser de tu cordura, cómo podrías sobrevivir sin él si alguna vez te obligaran a hacerlo… Pero no querés pensar en eso, no debés pensar en eso (_maldito estado de hipersensibilidad_).

Te sorprendió con _El Principito_, ese libro que nunca antes habías leído, y que ahora es definitivamente tu favorito (y eso que libros en tus manos han habido muchos, cientos de ellos, miles te atreverías a decir, porque desde los cuatro años es en los libros donde buscás consuelo, apoyo, compañía, amistad, ese mensaje que te ha salvado la vida en incontables ocasiones: _no estás sola_). Te sorprendió con la cura perfecta murmurada en tu oído, su voz dando vida a las palabras de otro, que escribió una historia maravillosa que fue para vos una caricia al alma, la enseñanza de que lo esencial es invisible a los ojos y sólo visible al corazón. Te sorprendió regalándote uno de los momentos más lindos de tu vida en uno de los miércoles más tristes.

Te sorprendió con la laptop; habías mencionado que el hardware de tu computadora personal necesitaba urgentemente cambios, pero nunca se te hubiera ocurrido que él viera en ese comentario la oportunidad de hacerte un regalo que _te fascinó_.

Y va a seguir sorprendiéndote, no sólo durante los días que le quedan a diciembre, sino durante toda tu vida, por el resto de tu vida, con pequeños gestos, pequeñas acciones, sonrisas cómplices, miradas cómplices, abrazos que duran horas y que siempre llegan cuando más los necesitás, frases que se repiten una y otra y otra vez en tu memoria como si fueran una canción hermosa que no podés despegarte, besos inocentes cargados de ternura en la punta de la nariz o en la panza, conversaciones en las que comparten los secretos más simples y también los más complejos, comidas preparadas especialmente para vos, un tarro de tu sabor de helado favorito en la heladera, cosquillas para hacerte reír cuando estás triste, masajes en la espalda sin que se los pidas cuando estás tensa, promesas de estar juntos para siempre.

Aunque vos no esperes nada, él quiere darte todo. Aunque para vos sólo saber que te ama es más que suficiente (mucho más de lo que alguna vez creíste tendrías, mucho más de lo que te hubieras animado a esperar, mucho más de lo que te habrías animado a soñar), él quiere darte todo, absolutamente todo lo que desees, quiere hacer realidad todos tus sueños, quiere transformar tu vida en un cuento de hadas del que puedas ser princesa. Buscaría la manera de romper con todas las leyes de la naturaleza y robarse el cielo entero, con el sol, la luna y las estrellas, para dártelo a vos. Sabés que lo haría. Sabés que su amor por vos es tan grande, tan inmenso, tan profundo, tan inconmensurable, tan difícil de explicar, que incluso lo lograría, porque te cuesta creer cómo un amor tan hondo como el que sienten no podría ir más allá de todo límite y alcanzar lo imposible.

Y aun sintiendo eso en cada célula de tu cuerpo, cada hueso, cada gota de sangre corriendo por tus venas, cada partícula de oxígeno alimentando tu anatomía para que funcione, sos incapaz de hacer justicia a ese amor que te colma centímetro a centímetro, palmo a palmo, tomar los relojes y congelar el tiempo, destruirlo, paralizarlo, lo que sea, para poder pasar el día de hoy a solas con él, lejos del mundo, lejos de todo, perdida en sus brazos, escuchando y diciendo las mismas palabras llenas de significado con las que habían endulzado el oído del otro esta mañana antes de tener que levantarse y prepararse para ir a cumplir con obligaciones a las que no podían escapar:

_"Tres meses también es una fracción mínima del tiempo que vamos a pasar juntos…"_

_"… porque tengo planeado pasar toda mi vida con vos"_

Pero como no hay humano capaz de ponerse los zapatos de Cronos, la tarde del viernes 7 de diciembre te encuentra en la CTU, dando órdenes, enviando informes, recolectando datos, escaneando planos, manejando satélites, ayudando a cubrir los rastros de los agentes que están encubiertos en células terroristas, ingresando claves, revisando archivos encriptados, manejando el flujo de datos, comunicándote con Langley y con las oficinas de Seguridad Nacional, chequeando la entrada y salida de personas a y de la ciudad californiana de Los Angeles, controlando los aeropuertos, entre otras cosas, todas tareas esenciales, _fundamentales_ para proteger vidas inocentes de inminentes ataques terroristas, atentados y peligros mucho mayores de los que alguna vez llegarán a imaginar. Todas esas tareas están distribuidas, asignadas a analistas, técnicos y profesionales de acuerdo a sus capacidades y experiencia, pero vos sos la encargada de coordinar que todo salga bien, que la Unidad se mueva como una, que la Unidad sea una sola cosa, un organismo funcionando al ritmo adecuado, marchando derecho, respirando en sincronía, al compás de un ritmo que no cualquiera puede seguir.

_Un par de horas más_ pensás, otra vez fijándote en el reloj. _Un par de horas más y después tengo todo el fin de semana para estar con él_, _y nada ni nadie va a robarnos un segundo._

Suspirás, mirándolo con disimulo por el rabillo del ojo, rogando que nadie se dé cuenta de que estás muriéndote por subir a su oficina y pasar algo de tiempo con él, dos minutos al menos, a solas, en silencio, sin hacer otra cosa que escuchar el sonido de su respiración, los latidos de su corazón comunicándose con los del tuyo…

Definitivamente estás teniendo uno de esos ataques emocionales que se desarrollan en tu interior, en los confines donde el alma que posee tu cuerpo habita, sin que ello se refleje en el exterior, uno de esos ataques emocionales en los que te morís por sus besos, sus abrazos, una caricia, una palabra susurrada en el momento justo, la sensación de que nada existe, de que sólo él importa, de que sólo vos importás.

_Pero el trabajo es primero_ te recordás mentalmente, dando un suspiro (¿cuántos suspiros ya diste hoy, Michelle?) y obligándote a mirar hacia otro lado, a tratar de concentrarte, en lugar de distraerte observándolo a él, con el teléfono acunado entre su oído y su hombro, yendo de un lado a otro en su oficina, tomando notas, acercándose de tanto en tanto a la computadora para ingresar algún dato o chequear alguna cámara de seguridad o imagen satelital.

Es impresionante (y a veces insoportablemente doloroso) la rapidez con la que perdés la capacidad de respirar cuando lo mirás.

"Michelle, necesito que firmes esto, por favor" Elaine, una de las analistas más jóvenes, acaba de acercarse a vos con unos formularios de rutina para que firmes, distrayéndote de tus intentos de no distraerte pensando en Tony, en tu hipersensibilidad, en tu necesidad de abrazarlo y besarlo hasta quedarte sin aire y dejarlo a él sin oxígeno en su sistema, tus ganas de desdibujar el mundo por un rato y quedarte a solas con el amor de tu vida repitiéndole en susurros lo feliz que sos gracias a él y a su promesa de amarte para siempre, promesa que hoy cumple tres meses.

Al tomar la lapicera que Elaine te ofrece, no podés evitar notar el bellísimo anillo de compromiso que luce su dedo anular, detalle que no pasa desapercibido por la muchacha de cabello cobrizo largo hasta la cintura y pestañas increíblemente largas:

"Estoy comprometida" explica, con sus labios gruesos pintados de rojo carmesí curvados en una enorme sonrisa.

Aquello (que está comprometida) resulta obvio, pero suponés que la chica está tan feliz que debe tener ganas de gritarle al mundo entero que va a casarse con el hombre que ama.

_A mí también a veces me gustaría gritarle al mundo entero que el hombre que amo me ama._

"Felicitaciones" le sonreís vos también.

"Llevamos cinco años juntos, tenemos la boda planeada para el siguiente octubre" comienza a contarte, sin dejar de sonreír, gesticulando con las manos y con un brillo especial refulgiendo en sus ojos, un brillo similar al que captás vos en los tuyos cuando te mirás al espejo, un brillo que debe estar en los ojos de todas las mujeres felizmente enamoradas de un hombre que las cuida, las protege y las tiene en un pedestal.

Sin embargo, pasados casi cinco minutos Elaine no parece tener intención alguna de regresar a su escritorio (y eso que ya tiene en sus manos todos los papeles firmados y sellados), y sigue contándote sobre cómo ella y Todd (al parecer es el nombre del afortunado muchacho que va a casarse con ella en octubre del año que viene) se conocieron un verano en Palm Beach.

Una vocecita _muy, muy, muy_ parecida a la de Chloe te recuerda lo que ésta te comentó una vez en tono de queja, con las cejas muy juntas, sus facciones igual de fruncidas que su seño: _'Elaine habla todo el tiempo. Habla, habla, habla y habla ante la primera oportunidad que tiene para lastimar los oídos de todos con su voz chillona, y no hay forma de hacer que pare, no hay forma de hacer que se calle. No puedo concentrarme así, Michelle' _En esa oportunidad le habías dado a Chloe uno de tus consejos amistosos sobre la necesidad de ser tolerante con otros para beneficiar al conjunto creando un ambiente de trabajo saludable, lo cual no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia. Pero ahora que Elaine y vos están cruzando más que un puñado de palabras relacionadas a cuestiones de la CTU (o mejor dicho: ahora que Elaine se ha soltado a hablar sin parar, sin siquiera hacer una pausa para respirar, porque lo cierto es que no podés ver cómo aquello podría denominarse un cruce de palabras si la única boca de la que salen sonidos es la de la joven analista), empezás a darte cuenta que tal vez la queja de Chloe tenía fundamento.

"… En nuestro segundo aniversario me había propuesto matrimonio, pero yo creía que era demasiado pronto para casarnos: uno no sabe realmente si ama a la persona con la que está como para tomar la decisión de formar una familia luego de sólo un par de años…"

_Entonces no es verdadero amor, o al menos no lo era en ese entonces_ pensás.

Si unos días antes del primer beso, cuando lejos estabas de sospechar que ese 4 de septiembre cambiaría el rumbo de tu existencia por completo, cuando Tony no era más que un hombre con el que fantaseabas, cuando hubieras tomado por loco a cualquiera que te dijera que pronto una madrugada te encontrarías acurrucada en sus brazos en un oscuro pasillo besándolo mientras lágrimas caían de tus ojos sin control, él se hubiera acercado y sin mucho preámbulo te hubiera pedido que te casaras con él, le habrías dicho que sí en un segundo, sin atisbo de duda, sin pensarlo dos veces, en menos de lo que tarda tu corazón en palpitar. Si se hubiera arrodillado para rogarte que le entregaras el resto de tu existencia incluso antes de haber dicho el primer 'te amo', habrías aceptado, porque desde que tus ojos encontraron sus ojos casi un año atrás en la mañana de un lunes de enero, te enamoraste de él perdidamente. Perdidamente y sin retorno posible.

"… volvió a preguntarme hace unos días en mi cumpleaños, y esta vez sabía con certeza que él era el indicado"

Vos sabías que Tony era el indicado diez segundos después de que los presentaran. Quizá racionalmente no eras consciente de ello, pero tu corazón ya lo sabía, tu alma ya lo sabía, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que tu cerebro también comprendió que – te correspondiera o no – lo amabas muchísimo más de lo que podrías alguna vez amar a otra persona, porque después de conocerlo a él, después de enamorarte de él, probablemente no pudieras volver a sentir algo así de fuerte por nadie más. Después de conocerlo a él, entendiste pronto, no volverías a sentir _nada_, absolutamente _nada_ por nadie más.

"Estoy muy contenta por vos, Elaine" tu sonrisa se vuelve más amplia, más ancha, va de una oreja a otra, y tus ojos brillan.

Pero sabés bien que no estás sonriendo como una tonta porque te alegra escuchar que una de tus empleadas va a casarse con un muchacho al que rechazó en una ocasión previa porque no sabía con seguridad si era el hombre correcto o no; honestamente, la vida de tus empleados no es un asunto que te incumba (así como a ellos tu vida personal no les incumbe), y sos de la firme creencia de que, aunque a veces cueste (hay días en los que a _vos_ te cuesta) lo personal debe quedar del otro lado de la puerta de la CTU, incluso las buenas noticias.

En realidad estás sonriendo como una tonta porque en cualquier momento, en cualquier instante, la persona que amás podría preguntarte lo mismo, la persona que amás _en cualquier momento_ _va a pedirte que te cases con él_, y vos no vas a tardar ni medio segundo en abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que sí, sin dudas, sin cuestionamientos, sin necesidad de analizarlo, sin planteos.

Estás sonriendo como una tonta porque la seguridad de que lo que vos sentís es amor verdadero recorre cada rincón de tu cuerpo, cada recoveco, inundando tu alma, llenándote de luz y calidez.

Estás sonriendo como una tonta porque llevás exactamente tres meses con él, pero ya sabés que es el único con el que podrías compartir tu eternidad, el único con el que _vas_ a compartir tu eternidad.

Pero tu sonrisa va desapareciendo poco a poco cuando, luego de agradecerte, Elaine se larga a hablar otra vez, contándote sobre sus planes de una boda en la playa o en un crucero (cuando vos te cases definitivamente vas a tener una fiesta muy sencillita: las cosas complicadas y ostentosas te ponen nerviosa y hacen que te sientas fuera de lugar; sos demasiado tímida y demasiado reservada, no podrías disfrutar de una fiesta para quinientas personas en un barco. Sólo querés disfrutar de él, y si por vos fuera te casarías en el lugar más solitario del planeta Tierra, donde nadie pudiera llegar), hasta que es interrumpida por la llegada de Chloe.

Chloe, con sus ropas formales, siempre en tonos marrones más oscuros o más claros, su ceño fruncido – tan fruncido como su rostro, que siempre está arrugada en una expresión de evidente molestia, desagrado, desacuerdo, amargura o enojo (o a veces las cinco cosas juntas) -, su aspecto de pocos amigos (_'El término encaja perfecto con ella, Michelle_' te dijo una vez Tony _'Su única amiga debe ser Martina; nadie más la soportaría, sólo una persona tan excéntrica como mi hermana'_), ese aire hosco envolviéndola.

"Michelle, quisiera hablar con vos en privado, por favor" anuncia, sus ojos yendo de un costado a otro con una rapidez asombrosa como sucede siempre que está nerviosa o se siente incómoda (es decir, como sucede a diario, porque no creés que haya un instante en el que Chloe O'Brian no esté nerviosa o incómoda) "Tiene que ser ahora, no puede esperar" agrega luego, al ver que Elaine no parece muy contenta de que hayan cortado por la mitad su perorata sobre lo feliz que se siente, lo maravillosa que va a ser su vida con Todd, lo entusiasmada que está planeando una boda a la que invitará prácticamente a cada ser vivo con el que se haya cruzado durante el transcurso de su existencia.

"Sí, Chloe, seguro" te ponés de pie, sonreís a Elaine a modo de disculpa, y seguís a Chloe hasta la sala de descanso, que a esa hora está vacía, dispuesta a apostar hasta lo que no tenés (te cuesta imaginar algo que no tengas, porque tenés todo lo que necesitás, todo lo que siempre quisiste: alguien que te ama, cariño, afecto, contención, mimos. ¿Qué más puede tenerse que no sea eso? El resto no importa, es ruido de fondo lisa y llanamente) a que tu jaqueca va a aumentar poderosamente después de escuchar lo que tenés el presentimiento es una montaña de quejas sobre Elliot o sobre alguien del departamento de Jack, sobre el modo en que hacen las cosas sus colegas o sobre alguno de los muchos temas que irritan a Chloe (te resulta difícil pensar en algo que _no_ irrite a Chloe).

"Chloe, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué querías decirme?" decidís empezar a tirar del hilo para desenredar la madeja, puesto que con tanto trabajo y tantas cosas de las cuales ocuparte la realidad es que no hay tiempo que quepa dentro de un reloj que te alcance, y perder preciosos minutos con alguno de los típicos 'problemas' de Chloe no es una opción hoy (así como realmente tampoco era una opción seguir escuchando a Elaine hablar sobre sus planes para el futuro durante otro cuarto de hora), porque estás cansada, porque te duele cada músculo y sentís cada neurona sobrecargada, porque estás hipersensible, porque estás un poquitito histérica (no tanto como el miércoles, pero tus hormonas siguen revolucionadas), porque estás frustrada por tener que pasar el viernes en la CTU en lugar de pasarlo en algún lugar muy romántico con Tony, y principalmente porque cuando estás en tu período la paciencia no es algo que abunde.

Sin embargo, sos sorprendida cuando la mujer rubia prueba que tu instinto se equivocó _mucho_ al creer que te había pedido un momento de privacidad para soltarte una letanía de quejas contra alguien o contra algo. Chloe no comienza a hablar muy rápido y en el tono de voz habitual que usa cuando algo la indigna o impaciente, o cuando piensa que algo está muy mal y que va contra todo protocolo y por ende debe ser automáticamente erradicado. De hecho, no dice nada. Simplemente se queda allí, de pie, cerca de la puerta de la sala de descanso, a escasos dos metros de vos, luciendo terriblemente incómoda, restregando sus manos y evitando tu mirada.

_Algo no encaja_ te das cuenta.

"Chloe…"

"Elaine habla, y habla, y habla, y nunca para" suelta de repente, evidentemente incómoda, nerviosa, tensa. Tus ojos negros – el rasgo más sobresaliente de tu herencia asiática – y sus ojos azules siguen sin encontrarse "Desde que se comprometió con ese bueno para nada que obviamente está con ella para que lo mantenga, prácticamente acorrala a cualquier cosa que tenga oídos para despacharse a gusto contándole sobre lo maravillosa que va a ser su boda a la que va a invitar a todos menos a los nerds con los que trabaja" sigue evitando el contacto visual, sigue restregándose las manos, sigue, obviamente, incómoda con la situación "Pensé que te vendría bien una excusa para sacártela de encima, especialmente en un día como hoy en el que estás tan ocupada y tenés mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar a esa hueca que aún no entiendo cómo obtuvo su título de analista"

No sabés qué decir, realmente, y aunque buscás las palabras en la punta de tu lengua, no las encontrás. Quizá la manera de Chloe para decir las cosas no es la más indicada (definitivamente no es la más apropiada, ese 'quizá' es sólo cortesía), pero coincidís con ella: realmente tenés asuntos de los cuales encargarte, no te interesa saber sobre la vida privada de tus empleados (casi tanto como no te interesa que ellos sepan sobre tu vida privada), estás cansada, te duele la cabeza, y hay dos cosas que necesitás: o un poco de paz y soledad para concentrarte en tu trabajo, o un abrazo muy largo de Tony (rogás que a Chloe nunca se le ocurra sugerir que necesitás un abrazo de Tony, porque eso significaría que sabe lo que hay entre ustedes y que el secreto ya no es tan secreto; sin embargo, pensás, aunque supiera, Chloe probablemente jamás sugeriría que subieras a su oficina y te sacaras las ganas de abrazarlo como a un oso de peluche gigante, porque las relaciones entre un jefe y su subordinada van contra el protocolo, y Dios prohíba Chloe O'Brian abale algo que no encaje dentro de los apretados límites de las reglas que están hechas para ser seguidas y nunca rotas o violadas). Agradecés la interrupción, porque ya tenías una migraña impresionante antes de que Elaine se lanzara a cotorrear como si fueran amigas íntimas (tenés la impresión de que Elaine es una de esas personas que, a diferencia tuya y definitivamente a diferencia de Chloe, trata a todo el mundo como si fueran amigos íntimos) y compartiera los detalles de su compromiso, pero no sabés qué decir a Chloe: admitir que Elaine habla demasiado y de cosas triviales en horario de trabajo no es una opción, porque sos la jefa de ambas y algo que _nunca_ vas a hacer será hablar mal de una empleada o empleado o hacer una crítica o comentario poco constructivo sobre ella o él delante de otro.

"Michelle, no hace falta que digas nada" oís las palabras dejando la boca de Chloe, que sigue contorsionada en una mueca extraña que muestra exactamente cuán incómoda está "Simplemente… Simplemente pensé que te vendría bien una excusa para sacártela de encima" se encoje de hombros, intenta sonreír… el resultado es desastroso, porque su intento de sonrisa hace que luzca aun más incómoda, más tensa, menos… amigable, por usar algún término.

Recordás otra cosa que te dijo Tony (y que le valió un golpe en el brazo): _'Habría que conseguir una fotografía de Chloe intentando sonreír para amenazar a nuestros hijos con ella cuando se porten mal'_.

Si Tony supiera que Chloe va a salvarte la vida en más de una ocasión, no haría esa clase de chistes. Pero, ¿cómo puede saberlo? Los humanos no controlan los relojes (lamentablemente), y eso significa que no hay forma posible de que detengan el tiempo, así como tampoco hay forma posible de que se adelanten en él y vean lo que el futuro les depara. Si vos pudieras ver lo que el futuro te depara – no mañana, o dentro de seis meses, o dentro de un año – probablemente te escaparías con él a un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos, borrarías todos tus rastros, cambiarías tu identidad, empezarías de nuevo, todo para impedir que lo arranquen de tus brazos, todo para impedir morir de dolor cuando se lo lleven para siempre y te quedes sola.

Pero ninguno de los dos lo sabe. Ninguno de los dos sabe lo que les depara el futuro, por lo que ahora, hoy, Chloe no es más que una analista brillante con problemas para relacionarse con el resto del personal de la Unidad, un malhumor que no parece irse nunca, pocas capacidades para sonreír, y habilidades sociales inversamente proporcionales a sus destrezas intelectuales.

"Va a ser mejor que regresemos a nuestro trabajo" dice, aun restregando sus manos nerviosamente, como si temiera haberse salido de lugar, roto alguna regla o cruzado alguna raya o algún límite al haberse atrevido a mentirte diciendo que necesitaba hablar con vos en privado para que Elaine dejara de hacer que perdieras el tiempo contándote prácticamente la historia de su vida desde que conoció a Todd hasta el segundo en que se levantó de su escritorio y fue al tuyo con los papeles que requerían tu firma.

"Chloe" la llamás, antes de que se dé la vuelta y abandone la habitación "Lo que dijiste sobre Elaine, no sé si es verdad o si no lo es" _tampoco me interesa saberlo, porque lo personal va separado de lo profesional, para mí y para el resto _"pero, para evitar problemas…"

Chloe te interrumpe, no te deja terminar. Es habitual en ella interrumpirte cuando hablás, algo que creés la costaría mucho no hacer si, por algún motivo, implicara romper el protocolo.

"Ya lo sé: no debo andar diciendo cosas que a otros quizá no les agradaría escuchar" dice, exasperada.

Dudás que exista la posibilidad de que ese 'quizá' encaje, porque definitivamente a nadie le gustaría escuchar a un colega diciendo que el hombre con el que vas a casarte solamente quiere tu dinero o cuestionarse cómo obtuviste tu título. No sabés qué fundamentos tiene Chloe para decir que Elaine es hueca (en tu opinión, hace muy bien su trabajo) o que su pareja está con ella por intereses económicos, y no te interesa saberlo; lo que te interesa es que en la CTU se mantenga un ambiente saludable, sin problemas, sin peleas, sin chismes, sin comentarios a espaldas de otros, sin drama de oficina. Chloe no es precisamente muy ducha en la referente a interactuar con otros y no creés que nadie esté considerándola para votarla como mejor compañera al final del año precisamente porque suele decir cosas que, mientras podrían ser verdad, es siempre mejor callarlas, y no tiene problema en expresar opiniones que no deberían ser expresadas, no de la manera en la que ella las expresa, definitivamente. Ya le explicaste varias veces que ciertos comentarios debe mantenerlos dentro de su boca y evitar que salgan de ella.

"Eso es correcto" coincidís, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza "Debés…"

"… Aprender a llevarme bien con otros y a tolerar sus diferencias para crear un ambiente laboral saludable" te interrumpe repitiendo las palabras que venís diciéndole prácticamente desde que comenzó a trabajar en la CTU, la exasperación y el cansancio evidentes en su voz "Quizá debería haber dejado que Elaine siguiera haciendo que perdieras tu tiempo" suelta amargamente.

Apreciás que Chloe haya intervenido con una excusa para impedir que se te fuera media hora echando indirectas a Elaine para que volviera a trabajar y te dejara trabajar, o evitar tener que pedírselo y sonar brusca o mandona, pero, ¿qué podés decirle desde tu posición de jefa? La diferencia entre Chloe y vos (una de las muchas diferencias) es que sabés cuáles son las cosas que podés pensar pero que nunca podés decir, y claramente _'Gracias Chloe por haberme sacado a Elaine de encima en un día lleno de cosas que hacer además de lidiar con mi migraña, mis calambres estomacales y mis cambios de humor constantes'_ es una de ellas.

"Chloe, simplemente estaba dándote un consejo amistoso" le decís, tratando de no perder la escasa paciencia que tenés "No estaba reprimiéndote ni nada por el estilo. Quizá en Washington las cosas funcionaban así, pero en Los Angeles no" eso es otra cosa que llevás repitiéndole desde que comenzó a trabajar en la Unidad: esto no es Washington, es distinto al lugar del que viene, Tony y vos manejan las cosas de otra manera, y son probablemente mucho más amables que sus antiguos jefes (no por eso menos exigentes, aunque con Chloe la exigencia y eficiencia no son un problema: es, lejos, la mejor analista que tienen) "Solamente quiero ayudarte a que te integres" agregás "Podés tener tu opinión sobre Elaine, sólo te pido que evites hacerla de común conocimiento, para salvarte de tener problemas que nos afectarían a todos como Unidad en el cumplimiento de nuestras tareas _y_ del protocolo"

Acabás de decir la palabra mágica cuando se trata de Chloe: protocolo.

"Está bien" contesta secamente, sin dejar de fruncir el seño, sin dejar de restregar sus manos, sin dejar de lucir incómoda.

A veces te cuesta no preguntarte cómo es posible que una persona sonría tan poco. Desde que conocés a Chloe, nunca viste una verdadera sonrisa, una sonrisa amplia, inmensa, de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa de verdad, una sonrisa con el corazón, una sonrisa que alcance sus ojos y los haga brillar.

_Maldita hipersensibilidad_ pensás al regresar a tu estación de trabajo, sintiéndote mal por Chloe y por sus dificultad para que la interacción con el resto del entorno le salga bien.

_Pero no es tu problema, Michelle_ escuchás en tu cabeza las palabras que Tony siempre te dice cuando le contás que es el único miembro nuevo de los que conforman el staff que sigue sin adaptarse. _Vos hacés lo que podés dentro de los límites del trabajo, no debés hacer más que eso_.

Masajeás tus sienes; sigue doliéndote la cabeza, mucho. Te ponés a trabajar arduamente para pasar el tiempo que queda hasta que el reloj alcance el punto exacto en el que marcará el momento en el que él y vos serán libres de irse a casa, de irse juntos, a pasar un fin de semana especial (todos tus días con él son especiales, pero te prometió que este fin de semana va a ser aún más especial, y te agarran cosquillas en la panza con sólo pensar en ello).

Te olvidás rápidamente de Chloe, de lo poco que sonríe, de las cosas inapropiadas que dice y la manera en que las dice, de Elaine, de lo que Chloe dijo de Elaine, hasta casi lográs olvidarte de tu cansancio físico, tu hipersensibilidad y los calambres en el estómago, y te concentrás con cada partícula de tu ser en los datos que aparecen en la enorme pantalla de tu ordenador.

Pasados diez minutos, no hay en tu mente pensamientos empáticos sobre Chloe y lo poco que sonríe, y estás totalmente absorta en tus tareas.

Lejos estás de saber que, dentro de tres años, cuando tu mundo se venga abajo y estés muriéndote de angustia, Chloe va a salvarte la vida más de una vez ayudándote a sonreír, al menos un poquito, cuando sientas la necesidad de darte la cabeza contra la pared hasta simplemente dejar de existir, dejar de funcionar, desfallecer.

Pero eso no lo sabés. ¿Cómo podrías saberlo, si sos una simple humana, sin capacidad alguna para conocer los misterios del tiempo y del destino? ¿Cómo podrías saberlo, si ni siquiera un amor como el tuyo, que es de los más puros y profundos, te concede el poder que se necesita para balancear el tiempo entre los dedos y jugar con él?

Ni se te ocurriría pensar que la misma mujer que hace un rato se te acercó con gesto hosco e inventó una excusa para que Elaine (de quien no te imaginabas hablara tanto) no hiciera explotar tu cabeza con su cotorreo sobre la relación con el que será tu futuro marido, en otras ocasiones, dentro de algunos años, va a sacarte de situaciones menos inocentes y anecdóticas, como un intento de suicidio o una dosis de dolor físico dibujando con un cuchillo líneas en tus antebrazos y en tus muñecas para aplacar el dolor emocional.

¿Pero cómo podrías saberlo?

Por eso simplemente seguís trabajando, muy concentrada, tus ojos fijos en la pantalla de la computadora, tu mente intentando evitar distracción alguna (_él_ incluido, porque realmente necesitás hacer esto bien si querés estar de camino a su casa a las siete de la tarde como planeaste), tus ganas de subir a su oficina para abrazarlo y besarlo contenidas por la perspectiva de que tendrías el fin de semana entero para hablarle el oído durante horas y decirle que estarías dispuesta a todo para regalarle el mundo entero: la luna, el cielo, el sol, el mar, todas las estrellas del firmamento en una caja de cristal.

* * *

Estás _finalmente_ en sus brazos, luego de un día entero muriendo de ganas de sentir su cuerpo junto a tu cuerpo, respirar su perfume, oír los latidos de su corazón (que piensen que estás loca, si lo quieren, pero cuando estás con él jurarías que podés escuchar cada palpitación, cada movimiento de su corazón, cada susurro que encierra tu nombre dicho en un lenguaje que entienden solamente ustedes dos y que jamás nadie comprenderá).

Llevaban apenas dos segundos dentro del edificio cuando sentiste sus brazos envolviendo tu cintura, atrayéndote hacia él, y luego sus labios desparramando besos cortos e inocentes por tus hombros y tu cuello, dibujando un camino de mariposas invisibles en tu piel, provocando que te estremezcas, que sientas cosquillas bajando y subiendo por tu columna vertebral, la electricidad moviéndose de una punta a la otra por toda tu anatomía, tus rodillas volviéndose de gelatina, más y más débiles con cada roce.

"Estuve todo el día pensando en vos" murmura entre besos, su boca repasando cada centímetro una y otra vez "Todo el día extrañándote, todo el día queriendo pedirte que nos viéramos un ratito a escondidas"

Sonreís automáticamente, más y más con cada frase que deja su boca, y tus rodillas tiemblan más y más con cada beso (si no estuvieras atrapada en sus brazos, que te sostienen, que nunca te dejarían caer, probablemente hace rato tu anatomía hubiera sucumbido).

Nada te relaja tanto como escucharlo hablar, aunque esté hablándote de cualquier cosa (deportes en general – aunque los dos que más lo apasionan son el futbol y el baseball -, una película, un libro, una anécdota, arte, historia, autos, _lo que sea_): simplemente dejás que la tensión se vaya de tu sistema y te derretís escuchando su voz en tus oídos. Siempre son palabras dulces las que murmura, palabras cargadas de ternura, palabras que te recuerdan que sos la personita más especial que existe en su mundo, que hay un mundo entero que es suyo y que comparte solamente con vos, un mundo al que nadie más tiene acceso y del que vos sos la única princesa. Siempre sabe exactamente qué decir y cómo decirlo, siempre tiene las palabras justas para hacer que sientas que tus pies se elevan unos centímetros del suelo y flotás.

"Estuve todo el día mirando el reloj, esperando el momento en que pudiera volver a abrazarte"

"Yo también estuve todo el día mirando el reloj" confesás, inclinando tu cabeza un poco hacia atrás, lo justo para poder besar la comisura de sus labios y rozar la punta de su nariz con la punta de tu nariz.

Es entonces cuando notás que el ascensor no se detiene en el sexto piso, sino que sigue subiendo. Observás intrigada el tablero lleno de botones, y notás que en lugar de presionar el número seis él presionó el último botón de todos, el que lleva a la terraza.

Sonreís, imaginando que aquél cambio de rumbo tiene que ver con la sorpresa, y él te sonríe con complicidad.

"¿Adónde estás llevándome?" le preguntás, girando hasta quedar frente a él, ni un centímetro de distancia entre los dos, completamente pegados. Envolvés tus brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejás que tus dedos acaricien su cabeza, su nuca, detrás de sus orejas.

Sus ojos brillan con el mismo brillo intenso que notaste esta tarde cuando él regresó a la oficina después de haber pasado la mañana fuera, ese brillo que sin uso alguno del lenguaje común y corriente con el que se comunican todos te dice que tiene planeado algo especial, que preparó algo tan lindo que no puede disimular la felicidad que lo colma, esa felicidad que siente cuando te hace sonreír, cuando logra que te sientas viva, cuidada, contenida, cuando con cada pequeño gesto te recuerda que haría absolutamente todo para que pudieras tener el cielo, la luna, las estrellas, el mar, todos para vos.

Ese brillo refulge también en tus ojos, que son el reflejo exacto de los suyos. Y si durante el resto de tu vida no tuvieras posesión alguna más que su amor y esos dos ojos en los que mirarte cada mañana, serías feliz lo mismo, sonreirías con las mismas ganas, lo amarías con la misma locura, lucharías por él y lo defenderías de todo lo que quisiera hacerle daño con la misma fuerza, te sentirías la mujer más afortunada del mundo de todos modos, te sentirías una princesa de todos modos. Ningún objeto material, ningún regalo, ninguna sorpresa – por mucho que te encante que te mime y te consienta y te dé todos los gustos – va a compararse jamás con su amor, con la luz de su mirada, que es la luz que iluminó rincones de tu alma que estaban muy oscuros, rincones de tu alma donde ahora hay una calidez que nunca antes habías sentido, porque todo lo que conocían era frío y soledad.

"Estoy llevándote a la terraza" contesta lo obvio, estrellando su boca contra tu boca, capturando tu labio inferior entre sus labios y mordiendo despacio, lo cual provoca que inmediatamente empieces a temblar por dentro y te conviertas en arcilla en sus manos.

No hacés más preguntas, porque sabés que no va a contestarte, porque cuando se trata de darte sorpresas él no afloja ni aunque estén torturándolo: prefiere soportar todas las cosquillas que puedas hacerle antes que dejar escapar algún detalle sobre lo que tiene planeado para arrancarte millones de sonrisas y llenarte la panza de mariposas. Si él quiere llevarte a la terraza, entonces vos vas directo a la terraza, tomada de su mano, dejando que te guíe; no importa si son casi las ocho de la noche y vos estás fulminada, cansada, adolorida, con los músculos en llamas luego de haber pasado tantas horas trabajando, con calambres en el estómago y los nervios alterados por culpa de la revolución hormonal que sufre tu cuerpo cada vez que estás en 'tus días especiales': vos le hacés caso a él, vas con él a donde te lleve, ignorás la necesidad de tu anatomía de estrellarse contra el sillón y dormir diez horas seguidas, ignorás al resto del Universo, desdibujás el mundo, y vas con él, vas a donde él quiera llevarte, dejás que te guíe, porque si hay algo de lo que estás absolutamente segura, si hay algo por lo que apostarías tu vida, es que cualquier sitio al que él quiera llevarte es siempre mejor que el resto del planeta Tierra, cualquier lugar al que él quiera llevarte va a estar lleno de esa luz y ese amor que irradia, en cualquier lugar al que él quiera llevarte vas a estar mejor.

Sus dedos entrelazados con los tuyos, la palma de su mano contra la palma de tu mano, una sonrisa en su rostro y una sonrisa en tu rostro, salen del ascensor y se dirigen a la puerta que conduce a la amplia, enorme terraza.

Desde el cielo color tinta los observan las estrellas, las mismas estrellas que si pudiera él guardaría en una cajita de cristal para regalártelas, las mismas estrellas que vos guardarías para él en una cajita de cristal. La luna hecha un tajo se asemeja a una media sonrisa, a una mueca amistosa; es la medialuna perfecta, un gajo hecho de luz, de inspiración para los que escriben poesías, de miles de historias que han acontecido bajo ella desde que el mundo es mundo y las almas se aman unas a otras y se sacrifican las unas por las otras cuando ese amor es de verdad.

Te tomás unos segundos para respirar bien por primera vez en lo que va del día, aflojar los hombros, relajar tu cuerpo contra su cuerpo, inhalar su perfume, disfrutar de sus manos recorriendo tu espalda y sus labios cubriendo cada trozo de piel que pueden alcanzar. Durante todo el viernes sólo pensaste en cuánto desearías ser capaz de manejar el tiempo a tu gusto para poder detenerlo y así poner un alto a todo – al trabajo, a las obligaciones, a las responsabilidades – y así pasar cada pedacito de ese 7 de diciembre recordándole que les quedan meses y meses por delante, toda una vida juntos, años y años para ir bajando de a poquito las estrellas, guardando de a poquito la espuma del mar, robando retazos de luna, recortando cuadrados del cielo y escondiéndolos donde sólo ustedes puedan verlos. Ahora que están solos, ahora que podés bloquear el resto del Universo y pretender que existen ustedes dos, ahora que podés permitirte el lujo de besarlo y no parar, dejás que tus emociones te controlen, desconectás tu parte pensante y te das permiso para sentir intensamente. No querés hacer más que besarlo, con tanta pasión y dulzura como la primera vez; de hecho, todas las veces se sienten como la primera vez, con la diferencia de que se dicen sin hablar más y más palabras, comparten más secretos, se prometen más cosas.

Pasado un rato sus labios se separan de los tuyos, milímetros apenas, lo suficiente para poder tomar aire. Tus manos acunan su rostro, las yemas de tus dedos acarician sus mejillas. Podrías pasar el resto de la noche mirando tu reflejo en sus ojos oscuros, como aquella primera noche en la playa, esa noche en la que no dormiste sino hasta después de la salida del sol sobre el horizonte, esa noche en la que te sentiste totalmente completa, llena, feliz, con el alma y el corazón sincronizados.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta, espejando tu sonrisa y contorneando tu rostro con sus pulgares, imitando el movimiento de las yemas de tus dedos sobre su piel.

"No pasa nada" susurrás "Simplemente sonrío porque me siento completa. Tengo en vos todo lo que siempre quise tener"

"Yo también encuentro en vos todo lo que siempre quise tener" murmura en tu oído, moviendo sus manos – enormes, cálidas, suaves – sobre tu espalda "Pero nada que pueda darte va a ser suficiente, porque vos merecés muchísimo más" acomoda algunos de tus rulos detrás de tu oreja y busca con su mano el gancho de plástico con el que tenés sujeto el cabello para dejar que caiga suelto, libre, sobre tus hombros, enmarcando tus facciones "Si pudiera…"

"Sé que si pudieras me darías el mundo entero" completás la frase que él dejó a medio terminar, demasiado embelesado mirando dentro de tus ojos ": la luna, el sol, las estrellas, el mar, el cielo… Yo haría lo mismo por vos" volvés a rozar sus labios con tus labios, tus párpados cayendo pesadamente, sumergiéndote en una negrura que no se siente fría, una negrura que no está hecha de soledad, sino que es cálida y abrasadora, dulce, porque estás en sus brazos, besándolo, más segura que en cualquier otro sitio, más feliz que en cualquier otro sitio, aunque estés en la terraza a las ocho de la noche luego de haber pasado el día entero trabajando, aunque estés cansada "Sé que si pudieras le darías mi nombre a cada estrella. Sé que si pudieras bajarías para mí todas las estrellas que te pidiera. Y yo haría lo mismo por vos" repetís, dándole besos esquimales.

Se aleja apenas, toma tus manos con las suyas, entrelaza sus dedos con los tuyos, y luego sus manos vuelven a acunar tu rostro, sus ojos vuelven a hundirse en los tuyos, y el silencio los envuelve por unos segundos, un silencio cargado de ternura, un silencio que se asemeja a una caricia. Es un silencio como ese en los que se puede bailar lento aunque no haya música, o besarse muy despacio y elevarse unos centímetros del suelo aunque no se alteren las leyes de la gravedad; es un silencio romántico, relajado, es la clase de silencio en la que podrías pasar el resto de tu existencia, es la clase de silencio en la que podrías hundirte poco a poco, lentamente, sumergirte por completo, y quedarte para siempre, sin escuchar otra palabra, otro sonido, otra canción, otra poesía, ni ninguna otra voz, solamente escuchando atentamente lo que otros no pueden escuchar, lo que para los ojos de otros es invisible pero para tu corazón esencial: sus latidos susurrando tu nombre.

"¿Confiás en mí, Michelle?" pregunta de pronto, rompiendo aquella quietud, con una sonrisa en sus labios y ese tono de voz que te derrite, que te deshace, que afloja tus rodillas y las deja temblando como un flan, esa voz que querés en tu oído cada noche antes de quedarte dormida fundida en su abrazo.

"Claro que confío en vos, Tony"

Jamás se te ocurriría dar a esa pregunta una respuesta que no fuera afirmativa, porque a él le confiarías tu vida, tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu corazón, _todo_. No hay nada que en él no confiarías, _nada_. Si él te promete que no vas a ahogarte intentando caminar sobre el océano, vos vas con la seguridad de que vas a llegar paso a paso de una orilla a la otra. Si él te jura que no vas a quemarte si ponés las manos en el fuego, te arrojás a la hoguera sin otro pensamiento. Si él te pide que recorran el mundo a pie, vas enseguida a tu placar en búsqueda del par de zapatos más cómodo que tenés. Si él te promete hacer nevar en California, recuperás de entre el prolijo montón de cajas que guardás en el ropero las viejas revistas de tejido de tu abuela para hacer gorritos y guantes para que los dos no tengan frío mientras arman muñecos de nieve. Confías en él ciegamente, con cada pedacito de tu ser. Confiás en él como en nadie. Confiás en él como jamás confiaste en ninguna otra persona. Confiás en él tan profundamente que lo sentís en la carne. Confiás en él tan profundamente que no hay palabra que deje su boca que no creas inmediatamente. Confiás en él tan profundamente que no hay promesa que él haga que vos no estés segura va a cumplir.

"Claro que confío en vos" repetís, atrayéndolo suavemente para que tu cuerpo y su cuerpo queden pegados otra vez, buscando sus labios para besarlo otra vez, acunando su rostro con tus manos otra vez "Me lo preguntás todo el tiempo, y la respuesta nunca cambia, ni va a cambiar" susurrás, frotando muy lentamente la punta de tu nariz contra la punta de su nariz ": confío en vos con mi vida, sos la persona en la que más confío"

"Te lo pregunto porque me gusta escuchar la respuesta" murmura, besando la comisura de tus labios, tus mejillas, tu frente, tus párpados "Aunque lo sé, me encanta escucharlo"

"Confío en vos como en nadie" murmurás otra vez.

"Entonces, si te pido que te quedes acá un ratito, ¿vos me decís que sí?" inquiere, sin despegar sus labios de la comisura de los tuyos, haciéndole cosquillas a tu piel tan sensible cuando los mueve para hablar.

"¿Tiene que ver con mi sorpresa?" te interesás en saber, tu sonrisa ensanchándose, tus dedos jugando otra vez con mechoncitos cortos de cabello color azabache.

"Sí, tiene que ver con tu sorpresa" es evidente que no quiere agregar detalle alguno, por miedo a que te des cuenta, por miedo a que – sabiendo leerlo como sabés – deduzcas algo.

Pero también es evidente que está feliz, muy feliz, que su corazón está latiendo más rápido (también podés escuchar su corazón cuando se acelera, lo escuchás latir más fuerte, escuchás sus palpitaciones agolpándose contra su pecho. Y que el que quiera hacerlo te considere loca, pero vos _sabés_ que escuchás sus latidos), que está ilusionado. El brillo en sus ojos lo dice todo: se muere de ganas de darte la sorpresa que preparó, así como vos morís de ganas de darle a él la sorpresa que le preparaste, para verlo feliz, para verlo sonreír, para ver ese brillo en sus ojos intensificarse, para sentir tus pies elevarse un poquito otra vez y flotar en el aire por efecto de sus mimos.

"Te espero acá" prometés, separándote apenas de él, de a poquito, porque no querés que se vaya de golpe, no después de haber pasado todo un día extrañándolo, no después de haber pasado todo un día esperando para abrazarlo, para escuchar las cosas lindas que siempre te dice, para besarlo. Quisieras sencillamente quedarte toda la noche en sus brazos, ni un segundo lejos de él, porque en tu estado hipersensible hoy te hizo tanta falta, tanta falta que deseabas controlar los relojes para detener el tiempo, detener el mundo, y poder estar con él "Pero no tardes, porque te extrañé todo el día y no quiero seguir extrañándote más de cinco minutos"

Lo besás una última vez. Sentís su sonrisa contra tus labios. Sonreís antes de intensificar el beso.

Confiás en él, y si te pide que lo esperés un viernes a las ocho y veinte de la noche en la terraza de su edificio mientras va a buscar lo que sea que tiene que buscar, vos lo hacés.

Te llevás una mano al estómago, donde ya no sentís tantos calambres y dolores, sino más bien una sensación cálida y dulce. Con sólo pensar en tu sorpresa – sea ésta lo que sea – se te llena la panza de mariposas; no podés evitar preguntarte si es otro libro que quiere leerte al oído, otro pedacito de historia encerrado en la simpleza y significado de algún objeto perteneciente a su abuela que él desea ahora sea tuyo, otra muestra de lo mucho que te conoce y lo mucho que sabe las cosas que te encantaría tener… Con cada día que Diciembre trae, él te sorprende más y más, y a pesar de todo, logra lo que ningún ser humano ha podido en veinticuatro años, debido a los problemas, las trabas, los obstáculos, las dificultades, los muros, las diversidades: hacerte completamente feliz, no porque valores las cosas materiales y necesites regalos para sentirte apreciada, sino por el amor puro que te muestra con cada uno de sus actos.

Suspirás, levantás la cabeza hacia el firmamento, mirás la cantidad de estrellas desparramadas sobre aquél imponente manto oscuro, e intentás contarlas. El edificio donde vive Tony debe ser uno de los más altos de la ciudad, porque todos los demás lucen pequeñitos, insignificantes, torrecitas construidas por nenes de cinco años con sus bloques de madera, a comparación de aquél. Son, entonces, muchísimas las estrellas que estás tratando de resumir hasta convertir en simplemente un número. Y todas brillan más que nunca, porque estás viéndolas con los ojos de una mujer enamorada, una mujer tan enamorada que no puede pasar más de diez minutos lejos del hombre de su vida sin extrañarlo.

Acariciás tu panza otra vez, y mientras observás las estrellas que él te obsequiaría en una cajita de cristal si pudiera, tratás de pasar el tiempo imaginando qué será la sorpresa.

De todas las ideas que cruzan tu cabecita enrulada, ninguna se acerca siquiera un poco a lo que está esperándote en su departamento.

* * *

Te tomó desprevenida al regresar a la terraza con total sigilo, abrazándote desde atrás, reposando su cabeza sobre tu hombro, atacando suavemente tu cuello con sus labios. Soltaste un suspiro enseguida al sentir el contacto de su piel contra tu piel, pero un segundo después estabas totalmente relajada, tu espalda reposando contra su pecho, las yemas de sus dedos acariciando tus antebrazos, luego tu panza.

"Ya preparé tu sorpresa" murmuró en tu oído, y a pesar de que no podías ver su rostro, podías sentir su sonrisa, esa sonrisa de la que estás tan perdidamente enamorada, esa sonrisa que te derrite por dentro como si fueras hielo al sol "Pero antes de que te lleve a casa" sencillamente adorás la palabra _casa_, porque significa estar con _él_, estar rodeada de sus cosas, usar su ropa como pijama, acurrucarte en su sillón y dormir en sus brazos hasta entrada la mañana del sábado "tengo que vendarte los ojos"

Sin decir palabra alguna dejaste que lo hiciera, usando un pañuelo de seda color negro. Luego tomó tu mano y te guió despacio, paso a paso, hacia la salida de la terraza. Caminabas segura y sin miedo a tropezar, porque él nunca te dejaría caer, nunca permitiría que te hicieras daño; te ha guiado muchas otras veces cuando estabas totalmente consumida por la oscuridad, sumida en el dolor, en la angustia, en la desesperación, con los recuerdos de épocas peores abriéndose delante de vos como una boca enorme dispuesta a tragarte. Él siempre te rescató. Él siempre te guió hacia la luz. Él siempre te _guía_ hacia la luz. Si lo dejás guiarte cuando tu alma y tu corazón están totalmente oscuros y retorciéndose de dolor, obviamente confiás en él para que te guíe en lo material, así sean solamente unos pasos hasta el ascensor y luego unos pasos fuera del ascensor.

"Te noto demasiado contento" comentás, cuando faltan apenas dos pisos para llegar a destino y que el elevador se detenga suspendido en el aire, con sus puertas abiertas de par en par para que él te conduzca a través de ellas.

Podés leer su lenguaje corporal con los ojos abiertos, con los ojos cerrados, con o sin venda, de espaldas a él o frente a él, y sabés que está irradiando felicidad por los poros, algo así como una emoción demasiado pura, demasiado linda, demasiado difícil de describir con palabras, una emoción que es para sentir, no para explicar utilizando el lenguaje mundano, ese lenguaje que para vos ya no tiene sentido o significado porque te acostumbraste a comunicarte con él en su propio, secreto, privado vocabulario compuesto de algo que aun no terminás de entender qué es, pero que está ahí, siempre ahí, siempre ayudándote a saber cómo se siente él, qué siente, por qué lo siente.

Y lo que siente hoy, este viernes a la noche, mientras viajan en ascensor desde la terraza hasta el sexto piso, vos con los ojos vendados y él envolviéndote en sus brazos, es felicidad. Esta sorpresa que tiene para vos debe ser realmente importante para que su corazón lata con tanta fuerza y su voz esté tan cargada de ternura, alegría y ansiedad, como si se tratara de un nene de cinco años apresurándose para bajar las escaleras a los trompicones la mañana de Navidad para abalanzarse sobre los paquetes que lo esperan debajo del árbol. La diferencia es que este regalo es para vos, pero él se pone feliz como una criatura porque sabe que va a hacerte feliz a vos, sabe que vos vas a sonreír tanto como está sonriendo él, sabe que tu corazón va a latir contento como está latiendo el suyo.

"Estoy contento porque ya pasaron tres meses y todavía no me desperté, lo cual aumenta las posibilidades de que esto no sea un sueño y vos seas real" murmura, acompañando cada palabra con besos en tus mejillas.

"No estamos soñando" es tu respuesta, buscando con tus labios su piel para besarlo también "Y si estuviéramos soñando, no querría despertarme por nada del mundo"

_Prefiero mil veces vivir dormida, dentro de mi cabeza, dentro de mi sueño, dentro de mi mundo de fantasía, donde estoy con vos y vos conmigo, donde los dos nos amamos y daríamos la vida por el otro, antes que estar sola, perdida, angustiada, triste y hecha trizas en el mundo real. Si estoy soñando, entonces que no me despierten, porque quiero quedarme a vivir para siempre acá, con vos. Si estoy soñando que no me despierten, que nunca me despierten, porque es más lindo un sueño en el que tengo al hombre perfecto, el hombre que me regalaría la luna, el mar, el cielo, el sol y las estrellas, antes que volver a estar muerta dentro de un caparazón llamado cuerpo._

Un segundo después escuchás el sonido característico que hace el elevador cuando su recorrido se interrumpe al arribar al piso correspondiente, en este caso el sexto. Tony te ayuda a salir. Caminan apenas metro, metro y medio, y se detienen. Lo escuchás introducir la llave en el ojo de la cerradura, hierro girando contra hierro, la puerta abriéndose despacito, y luego sentís su mano otra vez entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos para llevarte paso a paso hacia el interior del departamento, en dirección al sitio en el que se halla el sofá.

"¿Ya puedo sacarme la venda?" la pregunta deja tus labios al tiempo que él te ayuda a sentarte en el medio del sillón. Los mullidos almohadones se hunden bajo tu peso, y cansada luego de un día entero sufriendo del síndrome menstrual y del estrés propio de la CTU, permitís a tus doloridos músculos relajarse contra el respaldo. Después de sus caricias, lo mejor para tu cuerpo luego de una jornada que te ha dejado exhausta es acurrucarte en aquél sofá; quizá sea sugestión porque allí es donde durmieron la primera noche que pasaron juntos, cuando fue a buscarte en medio de la tormenta para que no tuvieras que lidiar sola con tus pesadillas y tus miedos, pero te reconforta, y rápidamente se convirtió en tu lugar favorito para acostarte hecha un ovillo a leer un buen libro, mirar la televisión, dormir la siesta o trabajar con tu computadora (algo que planeás hacer durante el fin de semana es disfrutar de algo de tiempo libre anidada en tu huequito predilecto del sillón, investigando tu nueva laptop).

"Todavía no" es su respuesta.

Podés sentir en su tono de voz y en la forma en que las palabras dejan su boca que está, con cada minuto que abandona el reloj, más emocionado, más ansioso, y eso provoca que aumente considerablemente tu ansiedad: sea lo que sea, este regalo es importante, esta sorpresa es importante, tiene un significado profundo (las demás sorpresas, especialmente _El Principito _y la cadenita y cajita de música pertenecientes a su abuela, también tienen un significado importante, pero esta sorpresa, intuís, por algún motivo es inmensamente especial).

"¿Cuándo voy a poder sacarme la venda?" insistís, demasiado deseosa de conocer qué se trae él entre manos como para aguantar un segundo más con los ojos tapados por aquél paño negro. Restregás tus manos, que yacen sobre tu regazo, nerviosamente; quizá pasar tanto tiempo trabajando con Chloe esté contribuyendo a que tomes algunos hábitos suyos, como el de restregarte las manos cuando querés que algo llegue _ya_ o que algo suceda _ya_ y los minutos parecen quedarse atascados entre las manecillas del maldito reloj.

"Dentro de dos minutos" promete él. Sentís sus labios en tu frente, en tus mejillas, luego en tus propios labios, y en tu frente otra vez.

"Te olvidaste de besar mis párpados" decís a propósito, tratando de convencerlo para que deje caer la venda.

Pero, obviamente, él no va a entrar en ese juego.

"Buen intento, Chelle" chasquea la lengua con ternura, y besa tu frente otra vez, acariciando tu cabeza, enredando tus bucles en sus dedos. Te encanta que enrede tus bucles en sus dedos; nunca te gustaron mucho tus rulos, te recuerdan demasiado al cabello de tu mamá (si hay algo que heredaste de ella, definitivamente es el cabello), pero ahora los amás porque él los ama, así como las cosas lindas que te dice contribuyen de a poquito a que día a día no te parezcan tan feos rasgos que solías considerar horribles, como tu sonrisa, tus ojos o tu piel amarillenta.

Alzás tu mano y buscás a tientas su rostro para acariciarlo.

"Me muero de ganas de saber qué es mi sorpresa" confesás, la ansiedad evidente en tu tono de voz y en la sonrisa que se dibuja en tu rostro, una sonrisa que sabés espeja aquella que hay en el suyo, que aunque no puedas ver debido a la venda podés sentir, porque tu cuerpo y su cuerpo se hablan el uno al otro sin necesidad de que haya palabras de por medio.

"Está en mi habitación. Tengo que ir a buscarla. No voy a tardar más que un minuto" te promete, besando tus dedos, deteniéndose como siempre en el anular para mimarlo especialmente, lo cual considerás una muestra de afecto tan dulce y tan hermosa que se siente casi como un recordatorio silencioso de la pregunta que se muere por hacerte y que vas a escuchar pronto de sus labios.

"¿Por qué tengo los ojos vendados, entonces, si la sorpresa no está acá y está en mi habitación?" inquirís, aún más ansiosa que antes, porque presentís que _esto_ – lo que sea que resulte ser – es importante para él, y que será importante para vos (aunque lejos, muy lejos, estás de imaginarte la importancia del regalo que va a darte).

"Porque así es más divertido" contesta él, y podrías jurar que su sonrisa se ha acentuado.

Tus sentidos te indican que acaba de agacharse frente al sillón, y que está en cuclillas delante de vos. Al inhalar, el oxigeno es reemplazado por su perfume. Su cercanía es embriagante, y te morís por seguir besándolo, tan intensamente como lo besaste bajo la luz de la luna en la terraza, pero a la vez no querés demorarlo con besos, porque te morís de ansiedad, te morís por conocer cuál es esa sorpresa que lo ha tenido todo el día con ojitos brillantes y de buen humor, esa sorpresa que lo tiene ahora entusiasmado como una criatura a la que le han dicho que va a tener Navidad dos veces por año.

"Michelle, ¿vos confiás en mí?" pregunta por segunda vez en lo que va de la noche, tomando tus dos manos entre sus manos y acariciando las yemas de tus dedos con las yemas de sus dedos, despertando cosquillas dentro tuyo, provocando una oleada de mariposas en la panza ante lo tierno e inocente de aquél contacto tan puro.

Ese interrogante jamás te cansarías de responder.

"Muchísimo" murmurás.

"Entonces simplemente quedate acá, con los ojitos vendados, y esperá a que yo vuelva. ¿Sí, preciosa?" te pide.

Suspirás, sonreís, te roba un último beso en los labios, sonríe contra tu boca y vos sonreís aún más al sentir su sonrisa sobre tu piel, tan sensible cuando se trata de sus roces y caricias, tan sensible que hasta siente sus sonrisas.

"Más vale que esta sorpresa valga la pena" decís en son de broma.

"Te prometo que va a valer la pena, bonita"

Por supuesto que va a valer la pena. Sabés muy bien que va a valer la pena. Todo lo que él hace por vos vale la pena: cada gesto, cada palabra, cada abrazo, cada mirada, cada consejo, cada minuto que pasa escuchándote, cada muestra de afecto, cada sacrificio por tu felicidad, todo ello vale la pena. Amarlo es lo que vale la pena, y existir para que él te ame. Si no pudieras ser suya para adorar y cuidar, entonces vivir sería bastante inútil e innecesario.

"Voy a ir a mi habitación a buscar _eso_" pone especial énfasis en el _eso_, para elevar aun más tus niveles de curiosidad.

El ruido de sus pasos sobre la mullida alfombra indica que se ha alejado por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación.

* * *

Pasados dos o tres minutos, volvés a escuchar el ruido sordo que hacen sus zapatos sobre la esponjosa alfombra, esta vez direccionados de regreso a la sala de estar, donde vos los esperás a él y a la sorpresa.

Está cerca de vos, tu cuerpo entero siente su cuerpo, su presencia, tus sentidos hipersensibles no fallan y se conectan enseguida con los suyos, incluso a distancia, con una intensidad arrolladora en casos como éste, en el que se halla a escaso metro y medio del sillón en el que vos estás sentada. Te preguntás por qué no se acerca, por qué no vuelve a tu lado para seguir besándote las mejillas y las yemas de los dedos, por qué no dice nada. Suponés que probablemente quiera tomarse unos segundos – un minuto entero, tal vez – para contemplarte en silencio, como te contempla siempre, como te observa mientras dormís en sus brazos o cuando estás completamente concentrada haciendo algo (leyendo, trabajando en tu computadora, mirando una película, escribiendo); lo fascinás – por algún motivo que aún no entendés -, y devorarte con los ojos es parte de esa fascinación.

De pronto su voz te llama con suavidad, con una suavidad exquisita que solamente aparece tiñiendo las palabras que abandonan su boca cuando esas palabras son para que las escuches vos, y nadie más. Es esa suavidad exquisita que te envuelve como una melodía – la más perfecta melodía -, esa suavidad exquisita que te derrite por dentro cuando empapa tu nombre, ese nombre que jamás te gustó, ese nombre que él adora y que pronuncia con absoluta, entera devoción, ese nombre que amás cada vez que él lo pronuncia como si fuera un mantra, como si fuera una palabra mágica, como si el significado del Universo estuviera reducido en esas siete letras (es que para él lo está, así como para vos el significado del Universo lo encierran las letras que forman su nombre, ese nombre que vos también pronunciás cual si fuera un mantra):

"Michelle"

"¿Sí?" contestás, ansiosa como nunca ante la proximidad de descubrir _qué es_ esa sorpresa tan importante, esa sorpresa que él eligió darte en el día en que cumplen tres meses juntos (tres meses, porción de tiempo mínima comparada a los setenta años que tenés planeado pasar a su lado).

Creías que procedería a quitarte la venda para que pudieras ver el regalo, pero lo siguiente te deja totalmente desconcertada, pues definitivamente no es lo que esperabas escuchar.

"Hay alguien que quiere conocerte"

Si aquél pañuelo de seda negra no estuviera tapando tus ojos, podría ver tu ceño fruncido tanto como tus músculos faciales lo permiten, la expresión en tu rostro reflejo de la confusión que han generado aquellas palabras en vos, una confusión súbita que te ha dejado algo así como desorientada.

¿Alguien quiere conocerte? ¿Escuchaste mal o eso acaba de decir Tony?

_Hay alguien que quiere conocerte._

Aquello retumba en tu cabeza; tu cerebro no termina de procesar bien el significado de esa frase.

_¿Alguien quiere conocerte?_ Lo que él dijo transformado en pregunta hace eco durante un minuto entero en el cual el resto de la sala de estar permanece sumida en silencio, un silencio cargado de ansiedad, un silencio que sentís está acurrucado en un enorme signo de interrogación, porque ahora sí que no tenés la más mínima idea de qué se trae Tony entre manos. Es un silencio profundo, muy profundo, una quietud que puede sentirse en el aire, tanto que hasta podría cortarse con un cuchillo, pero no es un silencio denso o incómodo: es aquel silencio que como un manto cubre las cosas hasta que algo mágico, algo especial, algo inolvidable sucede.

Es un silencio como el silencio que reinaba en ese pasillo oscuro la noche en la que lo besaste por primera vez.

Es un silencio como el silencio que durante unos segundos los abrazó antes de que él comenzara a leerte el que ahora es tu libro favorito.

Es un silencio especial, el silencio que antecede a algo especial. Es un silencio construido de intrigas y expectativas, un silencio construido con sus ganas de hacerte feliz y verte sonreír.

Y antes de que tengas tiempo de reaccionar de modo alguno – es que no has tenido otra reacción que no sea la de fruncir el ceño perpleja y confundida, y a eso puede llamárselo un mero acto reflejo, porque fruncir el ceño no va a ser _nada_ comparado a cómo vas a reaccionar cuando veas lo que es la sorpresa -, antes de que tengas tiempo de expresar en voz alta tu curiosidad sobre _quién_ quiere conocerte, antes de que puedas siquiera separar un labio del otro y dejar que los sonidos suban por tu garganta, antes de que llegues a murmurar cosa alguna, él sin previo aviso se acerca, y con un rápido – pero suave, porque cuando él te toca siempre es con extrema suavidad, como si fueras una muñequita de porcelana (para él lo sos), como si estuvieras hecha de azúcar, como si pudieras romperte con el mínimo roce, como si fueras la cosita más frágil del Universo entero – deshace el nudo, aflojándolo usando apenas dos de sus largos, delicados dedos, y desliza hacia un costado el trozo de seda negra.

Y la venda cae, él la deja caer, la deja caer a un costado, y queda allí, olvidada por los dos, en un huequito del sofá. La venda cae, y el segundo que tardan tus párpados en levantarse una vez que el cerebro les da la orden de abrirse al sentir que la seda ya no está tapándolos, se te hace eterno, eterno porque te morís por saber _qué_ es esa sorpresa y _quién_ está deseando conocerte. Eterno se hace ese segundo que tardan tus párpados en levantarse, pero más eterno e insoportable se hace aún esa _fracción de segundo_ que tardan tus pupilas en enviar al cerebro la información que debe comprender para entender la escena delante de ellas, esa escena tan cargada de dulzura y ternura que inmediatamente, incluso antes de que tus neuronas puedan procesarla, tu parte emocional ya ha entendido, y tus ojos están abnegados de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad, incredulidad, y _sorpresa_.

Tony está delante de vos, de pie, como bien tu instinto y tu capacidad de saber cuándo su cuerpo se halla cerca del tuyo te avisaron en cuanto regresó a la habitación después de haber ido a su cuarto; una sonrisa enorme cruza su rostro, alcanzando una oreja y luego la otra. La razón por la cual irradia felicidad se encuentra a sus pies: una canasta de mimbre circular, del tamaño de una cacerola mediana, descansa a medio centímetro de la punta de sus zapatos. Y dentro de la canasta, envuelto en una mantita color celeste, con un moño de raso color rojo atado al cuello, un cachorrito hermoso, tan pequeñito que cabría en tus manos si lo alzaras, de precioso pelaje color caramelo, orejas simpáticas y ojitos marrones que te miran con una mezcla de miedo, timidez, curiosidad e intriga, hecho un ovillo, con la cola entre las patas (evidentemente está asustado y no entiende mucho lo que sucede; no podés culpar al pobre animalito: vos tampoco entendés mucho lo que sucede, si vamos a ser honestos).

_Esta sorpresa_ realmente no estabas esperándola. Jamás, por nada del mundo, hubieras imaginado esto. Cualquier cosa hubieras imaginado, cualquier cosa menos esto. Un canastito de mimbre con un lindísimo ejemplar de Dachshund dentro, un adorable ejemplar de Dachshund con ojitos oscuros y brillantes como los de Tony, con esas orejas encantadoras y ese hocico negro tan bonito… Realmente no se te hubiera ocurrido ni en tus más descabelladas fantasías.

Entumecida por un instante, en estado de shock, las palabras te fallan, te faltan, y todo lo que quisieras decir se pierde, ni siquiera se forma, son pensamientos sueltos que no toman color, que se quedan en tu mente, en un vacío, en un limbo, y nunca encuentran el camino hacia tu garganta. Estás demasiado anonada, incluso no te responden los músculos de la cara, y la sonrisa que tus labios se mueren por regalarle no aparece, no surge, tu expresión no varía, y el único cambio en tu rostro es que ahora hay lágrimas que caen despacio, ruedan lentamente por tus mejillas, al ritmo de los latidos de tu corazón, que late contento y sorprendido, más fuerte que nunca.

Tony y el cachorrito te observan, los dos con la misma dulzura intensa, esperando a que reacciones, que digas algo, que expreses lo que pensás respecto a que el hombre de tu vida – aquél al que amás como a nada, como a nadie, más que a nada, más que a nadie, con locura, al que vas a amar pase lo que pase y venga lo que venga, al que vas a adorar siempre, al que vas a defender en cualquier circunstancia – está a escasos pasos del sillón en el que estás sentada, con un cachorro en una canasta, un cachorro que tiene un moño rojo atado al cuello, un cachorro que te mira con infinita ternura (y un poquitito de miedo; el animalito no debe entender bien qué pasa, pobrecito), un cachorro con el que planeó sorprenderte (y te sorprendió, claro que te sorprendió, te sorprendió de tal manera que perdiste el habla y no sabés bien cómo volver a conectar el cerebro con la boca para articular algo medianamente coherente), un cachorro que es, evidentemente, su regalo por los tres meses que llevan juntos (_los primeros tres meses de la eternidad que voy a pasar con él_).

"Tony, es… es…" tratás de hablar, tratás de moverte. Ningún músculo te hace caso. Estás realmente anonadada. No esperabas esto, en lo absoluto. Esta sorpresa sí que no la estabas esperando.

_Un cachorro. Un cachorro. Lo que siempre quise, lo que quiero desde que soy chiquitita, un cachorrito hermoso_.

Morís por levantarte como si te hubieras sentado arriba de un resorte, saltar a sus brazos, llenarlo de besos a él, después alzar al animalito y llenarlo de besos y mimos también, pero tus piernas, que tiemblan cual gelatina, no se mueven, así como tampoco se mueve tu boca, así como tampoco lográs que esa felicidad que está estallando dentro tuyo como si hubieran encendido un millón de fuegos artificiales en tu alma se exprese en una sonrisa. Simplemente estás… entumecida. La sorpresa te dejó como una estatua, como tallada en mármol, aunque por dentro estés temblando de emoción.

"Michelle" llama tu nombre con timidez, y no podés evitar distinguir una nota de pánico tiñiendo esas siete letras que forman lo que describe su Universo entero; probablemente tu falta de reacción esté asustándolo, despertando miles de dudas respecto a si hizo o no lo correcto al comprarte una mascota sin consultarlo previamente con vos "… Chelle, ¿estás…?"

No llega a completar el interrogante, por lo cual jamás sabrás si la palabra en la punta de su lengua sería 'feliz', 'enojada', 'contenta', 'sorprendida', 'disgustada' o alguna otra, porque de pronto tu cuerpo, que durante un minuto entero se quedó como de piedra, recupera sus funciones básicas, salís de tu estado de shock y, con las lágrimas aun cayendo por tu rostro, la sonrisa aparece, esa sonrisa preciosa que va de oreja a oreja y que dice más de lo que alguna vez llegarán a decir doscientas frases, más de lo que alguna vez llegará a encontrarse en la música, en la poesía o en la literatura.

"Tony" la alegría es tanta que podrías echarte a reír, y algo así como una risita nerviosa se cuela por entre tus labios; te llevás las manos a la boca instintivamente, sin poder creer que todo aquello sea real, sin poder creer que el hombre más perfecto del mundo sea tuyo, que ese cachorrito envuelto en una manta en la canasta esté esperando a que le hagas upa y lo mimes y juegues con él "… Tony, es… es" no sabés cómo describir aquello que descripción no necesita, porque el brillo en tu mirada y el rubor en tus mejillas lo dicen todo "… es…" otra risita se te escapa; no lo podés contener, es la alegría que estalla dentro y que no para de brotar.

_Una mascota. Un cachorrito. _

"¿Te gusta?" pregunta él, aun con timidez, pero con una sonrisa más amplia espejando esa sonrisa que dibujada en tu cara expresa una mínima parte de la alegría arrolladora que sentís tibia y suave en cada rinconcito de tu cuerpo, como una caricia muy esperada o un abrazo muy largo, porque empieza a recorrerlo el alivio que sólo tu risa puede despertar en él.

"Me encanta" lográs articular dos palabras coherentes, una seguida de la otra, lo cual en tu estado de sorpresa supina realmente es mucho "Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta" repetís sin parar, observando a la criaturita en el canasto, pero sin animarte a acercarte a ella porque tu cuerpo sigue temblando y porque no sabrías bien qué hacer.

Él se agacha, hasta quedar otra vez de cuclillas como lo estaba un rato atrás cuando aún tenías los ojos vendados, y toma en sus manos – esas manos tan dulces, cálidas, tiernas y suaves que pueden pasar horas enteras acariciándote, masajeando tu espalda cuando ésta está llena de nudos, acomodando tus bucles rebeldes detrás de tus orejas, haciéndote cosquillas en la panza, acunando tu rostro cuando te besa – con extrema, conmovedora delicadeza al animalito, quien enseguida restriega su hocico cariñosamente contra su piel.

Con el cachorro en sus brazos, se sienta en el sillón a tu lado, su sonrisa y su mirada brillante haciéndolo más atractivo que nunca (podrías comértelo a besos, y probablemente lo hagas más tarde, luego de que te explique algunas cosas que tu parte racional se muere por averiguar), y el perrito enseguida hace un intento desesperado por acercarse más a vos para olfatearte, su curiosidad y su instinto más alertas que nunca ante la cercanía de una desconocida.

Tus ojos y los de Tony se encuentran, y se comunican sin que las palabras hagan falta, porque la verdad es que entre ustedes dos las palabras sobran. Durante unos segundos comparten esa felicidad – la que vos sentís gracias a él y la que él siente gracias a vos, porque él es feliz cuando vos sos feliz -, esa felicidad que puede ser vivida sin que se vuelvan necesarios los vocablos, sin que tengan que hacer más que sentir uno el corazón del otro retumbando, susurrando en aquel idioma que no entiende nadie más porque es una lengua que crearon los dos cuando se conocieron, una lengua propia, única, especial. Es el idioma en el que su corazón le cuenta a tu corazón usando sus latidos que se moría por hacer realidad tu sueño, y tu corazón le contesta que lo amás y que no podrías estarle más agradecida.

Luego ese silencio es roto por su voz, esa voz de terciopelo que te vuelve loca, que te derrite, que te convierte en arcilla en sus manos, que hace que tu parte pensante se desconecte por completo y te deja temblando como una hoja caída de un árbol en otoño expuesta al cruel viento del invierno. Es la voz del hombre que más te ama, el que te regalaría el mundo, el que cortaría un trozo de cielo y lo haría tuyo, el que guardaría estrellas en una caja de cristal, el que encerraría rayos de sol en un frasquito vacío de mermelada, el que contaría uno por uno los granos de arena de la playa a cambio de que el mar le regalara su espuma para dártela a vos, el que por vos inventaría la forma de atrapar gajos de luna dentro de una esfera de cristal.

"¿De verdad te encanta?" pregunta, esperanzado, acariciando el lomo del animal con tanta ternura que te morís de amor.

"Me encanta" repetís, tus ojos aun abnegados con lágrimas, el efecto de la sorpresa aun latente, tus palpitaciones descontroladas, tu cerebro dividido entre el éxtasis y el miedo a que esto sea un sueño como los que tenías cuando eras chica y fantaseabas con cómo sería tener una mascota, miedo a despertar en cualquier momento "Es… Es… No encuentro palabras para…"

Él silencia tu balbuceo posando su largo dedo índice sobre tus labios, sellándolos con la misma dulzura con la que un beso los hubiera sellado.

"Hay cosas que no pueden ser expresadas en palabras"

Tiene razón, toda la razón del mundo: hay cosas que las palabras no pueden expresar. Eso lo aprendiste con él, eso seguís aprendiéndolo con él todos los días en momentos como este, con gestos como este, con sorpresas como ésta, en instantes románticos y dulces como el que están viviendo ahora.

"Sólo me basta con saber que esto te hace feliz" agrega.

Y tus ojos le contestan todo, absolutamente todo lo que necesita saber. Pero porque necesitás verbalizarlo, decís:

"Tony, es... esto es perfecto… _Vos_ sos perfecto…"

Antes de que puedas empezar a balbucear otra vez, él te interrumpe, su índice de nuevo acariciando tus labios.

"¿Te gustaría tenerla en brazos y hacerle mimitos?" ofrece, y como si lo entendiera, el cachorro te mira aun más intensamente, ladeando su cabecita, una de sus orejas enormes (proporcionales a su alargado cuerpo, por supuesto; una hogaza de pan es más grande que el animalito) tapando uno de sus ojos marrones.

Un cachorro. Tony tiene en brazos un cachorro. Una cachorrita, para ser más exactos. Y es _tuya_. Tu mascota. Tu primera mascota. Lo que siempre soñaste. Lo que siempre quisiste. No puede ser verdad, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿no? ¿Puede que los sueños se cumplan así, de golpe, inesperadamente? Sí, y vos deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, porque pasaste de la nada, de la soledad, de la oscuridad, del frío, a conocer a un hombre maravilloso que te ama, te cuida y te trata como a una princesa, un hombre dispuesto a encerrar el Universo y todas sus galaxias en una esfera de cristal para que sean tuyos, un hombre tan dulce que te derrite con sólo mirarte así como está mirándote ahora.

Sin embargo, tu parte racional se activa de pronto y no podés evitar inquirir, aun incrédula:

"¿Es mía? ¿Es para mí?"

"Sí, amor, por supuesto" contesta él riendo, acariciando con sus nudillos la cabecita de la perrita, quien al parecer disfruta muchísimo del contacto "Es una cachorrita" explica "Una Dachshund" notás que pronuncia el nombre con dificultad, y eso te resulta la mar de adorable "Es muy, muy, muy mimosa, como habrás notado" te cuenta, dando vuelta a la perrita sobre sus rodillas hasta tenerla boca arriba, para poder frotar su panza cariñosamente "Como vos sos igual de mimosa o más se me ocurrió que las dos se llevarían bien" agrega.

La perrita parece estar muy cómoda en brazos de Tony, feliz con la atención que él le está prestando, por lo cual dudás una fracción de segundo antes de animarte – con manos ligeramente temblorosas, aunque ya no tanto – a tomar al animalito en brazos.

_Esta cachorrita es mía, es mi mascota, es para mí _es el pensamiento que corre por tu cabeza. Seguís sin poder creerlo, seguís sin registrarlo del todo, seguís anonadada, seguís sorprendida. Realmente fue una sorpresa inesperada, la mejor clase de sorpresa, esas sorpresas que nunca se olvidan, esas sorpresas que traen alegría inmensa y sonrisas a borbotones y risas y esa sensación tibiecita que te envuelve por dentro y que no podrías describir.

Con extremo cuidado levantás a la perrita hasta que sus ojos quedan a la altura de los tuyos. Te olfatea con el hocico, curiosa y ávida de conocerte, y luego como muestra de afecto o como saludo para darte la bienvenida a su existencia lame tu nariz con su fina lengua color rosa, lo cual te causa cosquillas y eso lleva a que Tony y vos se rían.

"Hola" saludás al animalito con una voz parecida a la que usabas para hablarle a tus sobrinitos cuando eran bebés: dulce, tierna, bajita "Hola, bonita" otro lamido en la lengua, más risitas "¿Cómo se llama?" le preguntás a Tony, acomodando al animalito sobre tu falda para que se acurruque allí, y así poder acariciarle el lomo.

"No tiene nombre aún. Pensé que te gustaría elegirlo vos" agrega luego.

"Tony, es perfecta" no podés dejar de repetirlo "Es tan dulce" comentás, muerta de amor (por él y por la cachorrita, que se ganó tu corazón en dos segundos), mientras tu mascota – _mi primera mascota_ – restriega su hocico contra tu mano reclamando que sigas prestándole atención y acariciándola o frotándole el lomo "Sos muy, muy dulce" le decís a la perrita; sabés que los animales no entienden las palabras, pero otra cosa que aprendiste con Tony es que los sentimientos pueden comunicarse con las miradas, los mimos, el tacto, el tono de voz, y estás segura de que esa cachorrita puede sentir cuánto la adorás ya (incluso si hace menos de veinte minutos que la conocés) y cuán feliz estás gracias a ella.

"Estaba seguro de que ibas a adorarla" te dice él, acomodando algunos de tus rulos detrás de tu oreja con un movimiento suave de sus dedos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?" te interesás en saber, tus manos acariciando la pancita del animal otra vez; podés sentir allí, bajo la piel tibiecita, los latidos fuertes y sanos de su pequeño corazón. Si tuvieras que adivinar, dirías, por su tamaño, que es un cachorro de apenas tres o cuatro semanas, pero dado que sabés que los animalitos no pueden ser destetados hasta después de cumplir cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco días, suponés que nació hace al menos dos meses.

"Nació el 19 de octubre. Hoy cumple cincuenta días"

_No tiene siquiera dos meses. Es tan chiquitita, y frágil, e indefensa._

"Es hermosa" no podés parar de repetir esas palabras mientras volvés a dejar que la perrita te olfatee, pegando en lo que considerás un gesto cariñoso su hocico frío y húmedo a tu mejilla, también húmeda a causa de las lágrimas de felicidad que derramaste como primera reacción a la sorpresa "Es muy, muy hermosa"

"Sé que quizá debería haberlo consultado con vos antes de adherir un nuevo integrante a nuestra familia…" él comienza a decir.

Pero vos te perdés, te perdés en las pocas palabras que han dejado sus labios y te perdés mirando dentro de los ojos oscuros del precioso animalito. De tu mascota, _tu primera mascota_.

_Nuevo integrante… Familia… _No es extraño que esas sean las palabras que hacen eco en tu cabeza. Porque todo lo que siempre quisiste, más que ninguna otra cosa y fervientemente, fue una familia, gente que te quisiera, que te cuidara, que te protegiera, que te hiciera reír cada vez que tuvieras ganas de llorar, que curara tu tristeza, que te sanara cuando tu alma se encontrara herida, que se preocuparan por vos, que te aceptaran con tus defectos y virtudes, una familia normal (dentro de todo, claro, porque no hay posibilidad alguna en el mundo de que exista una situación familiar perfecta: después de todo, los que componen las familias son seres humanos, seres humanos destinados a equivocarse, a cometer errores, seres humanos con falencias). Siempre soñaste con tener alguien que te amara lo suficiente para desear morir en el intento de darte el mundo entero, las estrellas, el cielo, el sol, las nubes, la luna, el mar, y ahora lo tenés a él, que te daría absolutamente cualquier cosa que le pidas, cualquier cosa que se te ocurra deseás, cualquier cosa con tal de hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Él te ama tanto que quiere darte una familia – sabe que una familia es la carencia más grande que te ha dejado el fallecimiento de tu padre y el abandono de tu madre como consecuencia -, quiere compartir su familia con vos, quiere que seas la tía de sus sobrinos y amiga de tus hermanas, que llegues a considerarlas a ellas también tus hermanas, que confíes en ellas como si realmente estuvieran unidas por lazos de sangre; no es su culpa que sus padres no te acepten, que piensen que no sos suficiente, que merece algo más, que no debería amarte porque sos distinta, que no debería quedarse con vos porque no comparten la misma herencia o la misma cultura, porque vienen de etnias diferentes. Él quiere darte la familia que llevás años necesitando, la contención que llevás años deseando, ese hogar con el que antes sólo podías soñar. Y es que no conociste el verdadero significado de la palabra _hogar_ hasta la noche en la que Tony fue a buscarte – a pesar de ese diluvio que parecía empaparía las calles de Los Angeles por siempre, a pesar de su cansancio, a pesar del dolor en su pierna, a pesar de todo – porque tenías miedo a las pesadillas que podrían fabricarse en tu mente para perturbar tus sueños, no conociste el verdadero significado de la palabra _hogar_ hasta esa noche en la que él cocinó para vos, dejó que lo abrazaras tanto como quisieras y se quedó despierto hasta el amanecer viéndote dormir, asegurándose de que estuvieras bien, de que nada te hiciera daño, ni siquiera el producto de tus propios pensamientos. Él te ama tanto, que sólo en sus brazos podés entender lo que significa tener un _hogar_, lo que significa tener una familia _de verdad_.

Sí, él y vos son una familia. _Él _es tu familia. Y como te conoce mejor que nadie, como sabe todo de vos, como puede leer tu alma cual si esta fuera un libro abierto de par en par con sus páginas surcadas de explicaciones sobre cómo hacerte feliz y cómo calmar tu dolor (entre otras muchas cosas, por ejemplo cómo besarte, cómo levantar tu autoestima, cómo cuidarte, cómo lograr que te ruborices, dónde hacerte cosquillas, cómo hacer que te sientas hermosa, cómo dejarte sin respiración, por nombrar sólo algunas), como puede ver lo vulnerable que sos, como puede entender todo lo que te pasa, todo lo que se mueve dentro tuyo, sabe siempre exactamente lo que precisás, sabe cómo hacerte feliz, sabe cómo arrancarte las sonrisas más lindas… Sabe que desde chiquitita anhelás el cariño y la compañía de una mascota. No te importa si te consultó o no antes de adherir un nuevo miembro a esta _familia_ que forman los dos (los tres, ahora, porque debés sumar a la perrita): lo que te importa es que él se esforzó hasta el más mínimo detalle para hacer realidad tu sueño, para sorprenderte, para hacerte feliz, para llenarte el corazón de esa sensación cálida y dulce que estás experimentando ahora y que experimentás todos los días desde aquella madrugada en la que se besaron apasionadamente en un oscuro y desierto pasillo.

Lo que importa es que él – que es humano, que tiene defectos como todos, aunque vos lo veas perfecto para vos y hecho por Dios exactamente a tu medida, que no puede ni podrá nunca porque va contra las leyes del Universo bajarte el sol, la luna, pedazos de cielo, nubes o estrellas que puedas guardar en una caja de cristal – está tan enamorado de vos que te conoce de memoria, y como te conoce de memoria y mejor que nadie sabe cuáles son tus sueños, y como te ama con locura sería capaz de ir caminando hasta la China para conseguir aquello que sabe te hará feliz. Él te da lo que puede, y lo que él te da es siempre lo que necesitás. Lo que él puede darte es lo que necesitás, no más que eso. Y lo que por un motivo u otro no puede darte, eso no importa, porque sabés que si existiera la mínima posibilidad de conseguirlo, él se deslomaría hasta poder darte eso también.

"Tony" lo interrumpís, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de tu mano y desviando tus ojos de la cachorrita para clavarlos dentro de los suyos, y dejar que tus pupilas y sus pupilas se hundan unas en las otras, dos pedazos de océano oscuro brillando uno sobre el otro, siendo uno el reflejo del otro, diciéndose con la mirada cosas que no se pueden decir en palabras porque no han sido inventados en ningún idioma términos que lleguen a resumir o a explicar en un mínimo porcentaje lo que el corazón siente "… Mi amor, es la sorpresa más linda que podrías haberme dado" le asegurás, sin dejar de acariciarlo "Es la mejor sorpresa que me dieron en toda la vida" confesás "Una cachorrita como ella es lo que siempre quise" estás mirándolo con adoración, con una adoración intensa que le permite sentir cuánto le agradecés que haya hecho realidad este sueño que venís acunando entre tus brazos desde que eras una beba de dos años que le preguntaba a su abuela si podía tener un osito panda _de verdad_ para jugar "Todas las cosas hermosas que vos me das, todas son cosas que siempre quise" seguís, en un susurro suave, contorneando sus labios con tu pulgar "Todas las cosas hermosas que vos me das, me hacen sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo. Esta cachorrita…, es la adhesión perfecta a nuestra familia"

Los dos sonríen.

En momentos como estos es imposible contener las ganas de sonreír.

"Sé que esto va a implicar cambios importantes" reconoce "pero, Michelle, tengo todo planeado… Pensé y planeé todo incluso antes de ir al criadero a buscarla"

No te sorprende, en lo absoluto, que haya planeado todo con cuidado, considerando cada aspecto y cada consecuencia de su decisión de tener una mascota (una mascota, _tu primera mascota…_ Seguís sin poder creerlo, seguís sin poder creer que esa perrita mimosa que está restregando su hocico contra tu piel cariñosamente otra vez es _de ustedes dos_), porque sabe que vos sos terriblemente organizada y, en lo que se refiere a los asuntos que comparten (comparten todo, así que podríamos simplificarlo diciendo 'todo' en lugar de agregar un molesto y formal 'los asuntos que comparten', como si no compartieran absolutamente cada pequeño aspecto de sus vidas, desde lo más simple hasta lo más complejo, lo lindo y lo feo, lo alegre y lo triste) él trata de ser igual de organizado y precavido. Cuando viste a la cachorrita en el canasto, no se te cruzaron por la cabeza doscientas preocupaciones, dudas, preguntas o interrogantes, o la idea de que quizá Tony había sido demasiado impulsivo y que la mascota acabaría siendo más un problema que una bendición: simplemente dejaste que la felicidad y los efectos de su sorpresa en vos te envolvieran por completo y la emoción estallara dentro tuyo como una lluvia de fuegos artificiales, porque tu parte racional asumió inmediatamente que, si la perrita ya estaba ahí, en un canasto y con un moño rojo atado al cuello, entonces Tony ya se había encargado de todos los otros detalles, desde los más tontos y absurdos hasta los verdaderamente fundamentales.

"Eso imaginé" confesás.

Suena tan entusiasmado, tan contento, tan lleno de energía, tan emocionado, que podrías jurar es uno de _sus_ sueños el que acaba de hacerse realidad, y en cierto punto sabés que así es. Lo amás tanto, tanto, por considerar _tus_ sueños _sus _sueños y encontrar felicidad en las cosas que te hacen feliz, que jamás podrías describir exactamente lo mucho que adorás a Tony Almeida:

"Estoy seguro de que vamos a poder ajustarnos sin inconvenientes. Sé que pasamos bastante tiempo en el trabajo y que odiarías dejar a la perrita sola – a mi tampoco me gustaría dejarla sola tantas horas" ya te imaginás lo mucho que va a adorar a esa cachorrita, tanto como ya la adorás vos (estás segura de que con el correr de los días, meses y años esa adoración no va a hacer más que crecer), y podrías comértelo a besos de sólo pensar lo mimoso y cariñoso que va a ser con el animalito (aunque él insista en decir que sólo es mimoso y cariñoso con vos) "-, por eso le pedí a la señora Dean, y ella aceptó, que viniera una vez a la mañana y otra a la tarde para jugar con ella, darle de comer, cambiar el agua de su tarrito, incluso algunas tardes llevarla a pasear cuando sale a hacer su caminata diaria " habla tan rápido que te es difícil encontrar una pausa donde meter un comentario "Por la noche podemos llevarla de paseo nosotros, al parque, o a la playa, caminar con ella a orillas del mar" dice, refiriéndose a la perrita "Y los sábados y domingos podemos malcriarla todo lo que queramos. No dándole de comer dulces ni nada que no sea apropiado para su organismo" te aclara enseguida "porque el veterinario me explico que debe llevar una dieta sana para tener un buen pelaje y que es importante que cuidemos su salud y…"

Lo detenés sellando sus labios con un beso, un beso que dice tanto que si tuvieras que poner esos sentimientos y emociones que ese beso guarda en palabras, probablemente tendrías que usar una cantidad de adjetivos suficiente para llenar varios tomos gordísimos de aspecto enciclopédico.

"Tony" murmurás contra su boca "sos perfecto. Esta sorpresa" suspirás "… es perfecta. Como vos" no te vas a cansar nunca de repetirlo, cada vez con más énfasis "No creas que voy a aburrirme de decírtelo" le avisás, sonriendo ampliamente y arrancándole a él otra de esas sonrisas de las que estás perdidamente enamorada "Y me hacés tan feliz, con cada pequeño gesto, con cada una de tus acciones… No te das una idea de lo que todo esto significa para mí" lágrimas otra vez se agolpan en tus ojos "No sabés lo mucho que significa que el hombre que amo se haya tomado el trabajo de pensar en cada detalle para poder sorprenderme con _esto_, que es un sueño hecho realidad. No sabés lo que significa para mí que le hayas pedido a tu vecina" _nuestra vecina_ agrega una voz en tu cabeza, porque aquél departamento es también tu hogar, así como tu departamento es su hogar "que venga a jugar un ratito con la perrita y chequear que esté bien todos los días mientras nosotros estamos en la CTU porque recordaste lo que te dije sobre que no me gusta la idea de que un animalito esté solo, sin mimos ni atención. No sabés lo que significa para mí que hayas pensado en _todo_. Esto es mucho más de lo que merezco" suspirás, sonreís, cerrás los ojos al sentir su pulgar barriendo algunas de las lágrimas que ruedan por tus mejillas "… Pero voy a ser un poquitito egoísta – un poquitito nada más" te apresurás a aclarar, riendo "- y voy a quedarme con vos. Y con la perrita" agregás con otra risita, rascando al animalito detrás de las orejas "aunque no los merezca"

"Michelle, _vos_ no sabés lo que significa _para mí_ ver cómo te brillan los ojitos ahora; haría cualquier cosa para asegurarme de que sos feliz, para verte sonreír _así_ todos los días sin excepción. Y aunque no lo creas cierto, tenés mucho menos de lo que merecés" las yemas de sus dedos acarician tus mejillas otra vez, luego tus labios, luego la piel extra-sensible debajo de tus párpados "Pero yo voy a cambiar eso" promete.

"En tres meses ya cambiaste mi vida más que cualquier otra persona en veinticuatro años… De hecho, cambiás mi vida un poquitito todos los días con sorpresas como ésta"

"Si hay algo que aprendí a través de todas las experiencias y situaciones tristes que mi familia y yo tuvimos que afrontar" podés oír en su voz el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta; sin necesidad de que sea más específico entendés que está hablando, entre otras cosas, de la muerte de su hermano aquél 11 de septiembre, el accidente que acabó con la vida de su hermanito cuando eran apenas dos criaturas, la muerte de su abuelo, la muerte de su abuela… "es que el tiempo del que disponemos en esta Tierra es _demasiado_ corto, y no vale la pena desperdiciarlo en estupideces o en asuntos que en realidad carecen de importancia" mentirías si dijeras que no podés ver las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, incluso si tus propias lágrimas de emoción están nublándote la mirada "Uno de mis hermanos nunca tuvo la oportunidad de amar, y el otro falleció demasiado joven, dejando a su esposa y a sus hijos devastados… Vos lo entendés mejor que nadie…" dice luego de una pausa, tragando con dificultad.

Claro que lo entendés mejor que nadie: tu papá también falleció súbita e inesperadamente, once meses después de tu nacimiento, cuando creía que tenía toda la vida por delante para disfrutar con su esposa y su hija, con su familia, con las personas que amaba y que lo amaban. Y tu mamá, cuando parecía que el destino había dejado de arrojarle piedras para derribarla y que podría empezar de nuevo, borrar las heridas del pasado y tener una oportunidad para sentir amor verdadero y llevar una vida normal, quedó sola, deprimida, enloquecida por el dolor, abandonada, sin el único hombre que había significado algo para ella a su lado para protegerla, cuidarla, contenerla.

Sí, lo entendés mejor que nadie: la vida es tan corta, tan efímera, nada te garantiza lo que sucederá en el siguiente minuto, caminan sobre la cuerda floja y hay un precipicio abriéndose bajo ustedes. Así es para todos los humanos: desde el instante en que nacen, están condenados a deslizarse por una cornisa en dirección al momento de su muerte, y todo es tan frágil, tan débil, todo puede cambiar tan de repente, que cualquier corre el riesgo de resbalarse cuando menos se espera, e incluso los que se aferran con todas sus fuerzas para no caer, eventualmente acaban haciéndolo.

"… Quiero vivir cada instante como si fuera el último, y quiero vivirlo _con vos_. Eso es algo que nunca voy a cansarme de decir: quiero estar con vos hasta el final, y a esta altura no me queda mucha opción" chasquea la lengua con dulzura "porque lo cierto es que me moriría si tuviera que pasar un solo día lejos de vos"

Reís, él ríe. Están los dos tan enamorados de la risa del otro que es el sonido más lindo del mundo, y cuando ambas se combinan simplemente sentís tu alma siendo acariciada con tanta suavidad que es como si estuvieran recorriéndola de punta a punta con una pluma, despertando cosquillas placenteras y estremecimientos por todas partes. Ese es el efecto que tiene en vos el resultado de mezclar su risa con tu risa, y por la forma en la que las palabras que suben por su garganta suenan y el brillo en sus ojos negros, sabés que el mismo efecto tiene en él:

"Quiero que envejezcamos juntos, Michelle. Quiero poder contar tus arrugas antes de irme a dormir hasta conocer exactamente cuántas tenés" murmura suavemente, sin dejar de acariciar tu rostro, y la dulzura que te empapa es tal que hasta resulta abrumadora, lo suficientemente abrumadora para que cada músculo de tu cuerpo se afloje, víctima de tanta ternura.

Vos también querés envejecer con él. No hay nada que quieras tanto como despertar una mañana con noventa y cuatro años a cuestas, sabiendo que setenta de ellos estuvieron llenos de ese amor que nació de golpe y a primera vista y se transformó en la causa esencial de cada respiro que das, y verlo a él, irreconocibles sus facciones quizá debido al paso del tiempo, pero con esos ojos que reconocerías en cualquier parte, entre una multitud de millones, brillando como brillan ahora, la adoración en ellos intacta aún después de décadas enteras, sus dedos recorriendo las arrugas que sabés inevitablemente aparecerán en tu rostro color marfil, arrugas que él jura va a pasar noches dibujando y desdibujando, arrugas que va a conocer de memoria, arrugas que van a contar pedacitos de tu historia. Vos también querés dibujar y desdibujar sus arrugas con tus dedos, conocerlas a todas, conocer la historia detrás de cada una de ella, saber cuántas tiene y por qué las tiene.

Él continúa hablando, con esa voz que te derrite, que te deshace, que te puede, que provoca dentro tuyo espasmos de placer con cada sílaba. Habla como si supiera lo que pasa en tu cabeza, los pensamientos que la cruzan, los sentimientos que te agarran por dentro y te envuelven por completo, esos sentimientos que solamente él y la idea de dedicarle tu futuro pueden despertar.

"Quiero amanecer un día y que hayan pasado ciento cuatro años desde mi nacimiento, y sonreír sabiendo que empecé a _vivir _y no sólo _existir_ la madrugada en la que me besaste, y que desde ese entonces hice absolutamente todo lo posible para que nunca dejaras de sentirte una princesa, para robarte sonrisas todos los días, para ayudar a que tus sueños se conviertan en realidad"

Cualquiera que lo escuchara lo consideraría romántico, eso es seguro, y creerían que siempre ha sido así con _todas_, con esas otras que lo besaron antes que vos, las que lo abrazaron antes que vos, y que con todas ellas tuvo gestos como los que tiene con vos. Siendo la persona que mejor y más íntimamente lo conoce, sabés que eso no es cierto, porque todas ellas no fueron más que mujeres con las cuales mantener una conexión física, mientras que con vos mantiene una conexión que va más allá de las leyes del Universo en todos los niveles, una conexión que sienten en cuerpo, alma, corazón y sangre. Sos la única por la que sería capaz de desvivirse para hacer realidad tus sueños, sos la única a la que le lee cuentos al oído, la única para la que compone canciones, la única a la que escribe cartas de amor, la única con la que quiere pasar su eternidad. Sos la única que ha visto ese costado romántico.

Cualquier mujer que lo escuchara hablándote así suspiraría como tonta (que quede claro: vos no sos una tonta cuando suspirás por él. Vos sos la mujer que lo ama, por lo cual es aceptable que suspires por él; y en todo caso, si a alguien se le ocurre llamarte 'tonta' por la cantidad de suspiros que te arranca a diario, que lo hagan, no te interesa). Cualquier mujer lo denominaría un bombón. Y seamos claros también ahora: la idea de _otra_ – sea quien sea – refiriéndose al hombre de tu vida como a un '_bombón'_ te enfurecería a tal punto que dudás pudieras contener los celos, pero también debés ser realista y no cerrarte a cómo son las cosas: desde tu llegada a la CTU, has escuchado a varis secretarias y analistas jovencitas – y desubicadas, agregarías, porque hablar así de un superior es desubicado – decir cosas como 'Tony Almeida es demasiado sexy para ser real', o 'me encantaría invitarlo a mi casa y preguntarle si le gustan mis nuevas sábanas de algodón egipcio', por lo que sos muy consciente de que la mitad del plantel femenino de la Unidad tiene fantasías con él. Al principio, cuando todavía no estabas segura de si alguna vez tus sentimientos desesperados serían correspondidos y, pusilánime, dabas por sentado que nunca se fijaría en una chica oriental pudiendo tener a sus pies a la mujer que se le antojara, los celos que te agarraban cuando en tus oídos caían esas estupideces dichas entre risitas por entes femeninos con poco cerebro y muchas hormonas alborotadas te carcomían de tal manera que sentías estaban despedazándote por dentro. Hace bastante que no oís por accidente alguno de esos comentarios desagradables, pero supones que, si lo hicieras, ahora que él es legítimamente tuyo los celos serían tales que explotarías.

Cualquiera que lo viera así, comportándose como un osito de peluche gigante, todo mimoso y dulce, cualquiera que los viera en este instante de intimidad, este instante que es para ustedes dos y para nadie más, este instante que hace que hasta los días más largos, tediosos y difíciles valgan la pena, no tendría problemas para darse cuenta que los dos están perdida, loca, obsesivamente enamorados el uno del otro a tal punto que no hay otra persona en el Universo que les importe, pero también verían – desde lo racional – que las promesas que se hacen de pasar setenta años juntos son promesas hechas sin pensar, promesas hechas por dos tontos que están completamente locos de amor, pero que no tienen más fundamento o sustento que sentimientos desesperados e ilógicos fruto de una pasión demasiado honda para ser explicada.

_Nadie_ tiene asegurado su tiempo en esta Tierra – eso vos y Tony lo saben, no sólo por sus experiencias personales, sino por las cosas que ven cada día en la CTU, las tragedias que suceden a personas inocentes que estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocada -, _nadie_ sabe cuándo se cortará ese hilo del que habla la mitología griega, entonces, lógicamente _nadie_ puede prometer lo que él te promete: que dentro de setenta años vas a seguir amaneciendo en sus brazos como lo hacés ahora, luego de haber construido miles de cosas juntos, luego de haber realizado cientos de proyectos, luego de haber hecho sus sueños realidad, luego de haber formado una familia. Nadie puede garantizar eso, nadie puede garantizar que veinticuatro horas luego de la salida del sol habrá un nuevo amanecer, o que estarán cada tarde presentes para contemplar el ocaso.

Y sin embargo, él te dice todos los días que van a envejecer juntos, y vos le creés. Te promete sesenta y nueve años y nueve meses más para sumar a estos tres, y vos le creés. Si te prometiera el cielo, el mar, la luna, las estrellas, le creerías. Así como le creés cuando te dice que sos hermosa. Así como le creés cuando te dice que sos el centro de su Universo. Así como le creés cuando te dice que nunca amó a nadie tanto como te ama a vos. Así como le creés cuando te dice que no hay fuerza humana o sobrehumana o de ningún tipo que pueda arrancarte de sus brazos.

No te importa la lógica, no te importa la cruel, cruda, terrible certeza de que nadie tiene la vida comprada y de que todo puede acabar en un milisegundo si así está escrito, no te importa que Dios sea más sabio y tenga mayor poder que ustedes (lo cual es un pecado, pero preferís amarlo a él con locura e ir luego al infierno que renunciar a tu convicción de que nada es más fuerte que este amor para llegar al cielo), no te importa ser en realidad no mucho más que una simple mortal a la que los designios del destino podrían aplastar fácilmente como un gigante de siete metros a un insignificante, minúscula cucaracha: si Tony te promete que dentro de setenta años cada noche vas a quedarte dormida en su cálido abrazo mientras él cuenta tus arrugas, vos le creés automáticamente, no importa que suene ilógico, improbable e irracional.

"Cuando eras chiquitita no pudiste tener una mascota porque tu abuela no te dejaba, pero ahora que sos adulta no deberías permitir que el trabajo se interponga entre lo que deseás, lo que te hace bien, lo que te hace feliz"

_Tiene mucha razón_ pensás, dando un suspiro mental que sólo puede ser escuchado tu cabeza, un suspiro que nunca sube por tu garganta, deja tus labios y conoce lo que es convertirse en sonido, ser expulsado fuera de tu cuerpo, ese cuerpo en el que habita tu alma (sos un alma que usa un cuerpo, no un cuerpo con un alma, eso lo tenés en claro desde que te enamoraste de él: tu cuerpo y su cuerpo son apenas un conjunto de órganos sostenidos por huesos y envueltos por piel que da cobijo en el mundo terrenal a dos almas que existen desde antes de la formación del Universo, dos almas que antes eran una pero fueron separadas en dos pedazos distintos para luego encontrarse y unirse otra vez, dos almas que van a seguir entrelazadas durante toda la eternidad, incluso después de que, dentro de setenta años o más, sus corazones latan al unísono por última vez y luego lo que quede de ustedes sea sepultado).

Tu trabajo es complicado y requiere grandes sacrificios, es verdad, y no querías tener una mascota de la cual no pudieras ocuparte, a la que no pudieras dar cariño, a la que tuvieras que dejar sola durante muchas horas, quizá en parte porque en la fantasía extraña ideada en tu cabeza el animalito lo hubiera sentido como un abandono de tu parte, y si hay algo que jamás harías a otra criatura viviente sería obligarla a pasar por esa ansiedad y esa angustia con las que te quedaste después de que tu mamá se fuera para no regresar. Es ridículo, podrán objetar algunos (tu parte racional también sabe que es ridículo, porque de hecho sos consciente de que muchas mascotas se quedan solas durante todo el día hasta que sus dueños llegan por la noche, y están perfectamente bien), pero así de hondo caló en vos lo que te sucedió cuando tenías diez años, así de profundas son las consecuencias de ese abandono.

Pero desde que estás con él esas heridas empezaron a sanar. Él sabe cómo sanarlas. ¿O creés que cualquier otro hombre habría encontrado la manera de balancear perfectamente tu deseo de tener una mascota y tu teoría de que sería injusto y egoísta que el cachorro pasara la mayor parte del tiempo sin compañía? Gracias a él, gracias a cómo se las ingenió para idear el plan perfecto y tener todo organizado de forma satisfactoria antes de sorprenderte con la perrita, ahora uno de los sueños que abrazabas desde chiquitita se hizo realidad, y te das cuenta de lo tonto que fue dejar que tu trabajo se interpusiera o te sirviera para idear excusas. Ningún otro hubiera hecho eso, sólo él, que es el hombre perfecto para vos, moldeado exactamente a tu medida, con la misión de hacerte feliz, de cuidarte, de protegerte, de hacer que te sientas especial.

Ahora que tenés a esa hermosa cachorrita en brazos, lamiendo las lágrimas en tus mejillas y olfateándote con su hocico, moviendo su cola cada vez más alegremente y pidiéndote mimos, te das cuenta que vos misma estabas poniéndote piedras y trabas diciéndote que tener una mascota sería complicado y egoísta porque no dispondrías de tiempo para ocuparte de ella. Tony pudo ver más allá de eso – quizá porque, a diferencia tuya, él no teme terriblemente al abandono como vos lo hacés por motivos relacionados a eventos ocurridos en tu infancia – pero en lugar de considerar estúpido tu punto de vista, ridículo, sin fundamento, infantil, decidió ocuparse de que tu sueño pudiera hacerse realidad _bajo tus términos_.

No podrías amarlo más, pensarían algunos, no más de lo que lo amás ahora, en este preciso instante, mientras te dice esas frases románticas que te deshacen como si fueras arcilla en sus manos, después de haberte dado una de las sorpresas más lindas de toda tu vida. Pero sabés que mañana vas a adorarlo con una locura aun superior. Cada día lo amás más que el anterior y menos que el siguiente, porque sabés que va a encontrar otra manera de hacer que te enamores de él con más fuerza, ya sea con una acción, un gesto, una sonrisa, una palabra, un consejo, o compartiendo tus silencios cuando eso es lo que necesitás.

"Quiero que, a pesar de todo" sigue él "cada uno de nuestros días juntos – que van a ser muchos – esté lleno de momentos lindos que no podamos olvidar ni aunque perdamos la memoria, quiero morirme sabiendo que hice _todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible incluso_ para darte más que una existencia común y corriente, monótona y repetitiva"

Con él tu existencia jamás podría ser común y corriente, monótona y repetitiva. Con él cada instante parece sacado de un cuento de hadas. Con él la oscuridad se llena de luz, todo duele menos, las lastimaduras cicatrizan pronto. Gracias a él al mirarte al espejo te notás distinta, como si hubiera un brillo a tu alrededor. Gracias a él ahora tenés para el futuro otras aspiraciones además de las que siempre tuviste para tu carrera. Con él renacés constantemente. Con él cada beso se siente como el primero. Con él cada instante es inolvidable, y ninguna mirada, ninguna caricia, ninguna palabra va a borrarse, aunque pierdas la memoria. Con él tu existencia es sencillamente hermosa, a pesar de todo y con todo, más allá de todo y de todos. Tu _vida_ realmente empezó cuando te dejaste guiar por tus instintos y en un impulso, en un arrebato del que jamás te vas a arrepentir, le robaste el primer beso.

"No puedo prometerte un viaje en globo alrededor del mundo, no puedo prometerte escalar el Everest, no puedo prometerte el cielo, no puedo prometerte todos los secretos del Universo – aunque si quisieras alguna de esas dos cosas me esforzaría hasta encontrar la manera de volverlas posibles" te asegura, y vos le creés, claro que le creés "-, pero sí puedo prometerte que nunca más vas a sentirte sola, que nunca más va a hacerte falta amor, que nunca más va hacerte falta cariño, que nunca más vas a tener frío, que nunca más una pesadilla va a perturbarte, que nunca más te vas a sentir el patito feo, que nunca más te vas a sentir dejada de lado, que nunca más te vas a sentir poco importante. No puedo prometerte _el mundo_ Michelle, pero puedo prometerte _mi mundo_, si eso vale algo, y en mi mundo vos sos la única estrella, no hay océano tan profundo como tus ojos, vos sos mi cielo, brillás más que la luna, irradiás más calor que el sol… _Vos_ sos mi mundo, y puedo prometerte que voy a cuidarte como a nada, porque si algo te sucediera, si alguna vez dejaras de sonreír, si alguna vez dejaras de ser feliz, si alguno de tus sueños muriera, entonces todo para mí acabaría, y terminaría por extinguirme"

La manera más apropiada que encontrás para responder a esa declaración de amor (que junto a todas sus otras declaraciones de amor va a estar para siempre grabada en tu corazón, contada entre los momentos más íntimos y románticos de tu vida) es con un beso, con el lenguaje de la piel. Si el lenguaje es otra piel, entonces por ende la piel es otro lenguaje, de la misma manera en que si dos más dos son cuatro, entonces dos más dos no pueden ser cinco, porque cinco no es cuatro (no podés evitar pensar así; sos, después de todo, un poco nerd – por no decir _bastante_ – y la lógica es algo que disfrutás enormemente, incluso si para el amor no hay lógica probable o aplicable en realidad). El de la piel es tu lenguaje predilecto, aquel en el que hablás sin hablar, aquél en el que le transmitís los pensamientos y sentimientos de tu alma, que no tiene voz que pueda ser captada por el oído humano, pero tiene formas de comunicarse a través de los besos y las caricias.

"Amor, contención, estabilidad, una familia, mimos, confianza, autoestima" enumerás "son las cosas de las que carecí durante veinticuatro años, porque el amor que me dieron nunca me pareció suficiente, tampoco la contención, sobre la estabilidad no conocía mucho, mi familia nunca fue ni convencional ni funcional, nadie quiso hacerme mimos, no recuerdo que nadie me haya hecho nunca mimos, no recuerdo que nadie pusiera confianza en mí fuera del ámbito académica, no recuerdo que nadie haya contribuido a sanar mi autoestima… hasta que llegaste vos" le contás en un susurro, tu boca a un milímetro de su boca "Vos sos todo eso para mí" no es nada que no sepa ya, pero te encanta repetírselo, y a él le encanta escucharlo "Y como si no fuera ya suficiente, ahora la tengo a ella" desviás la mirada hacia la cachorrita, que está hecha un ovillo sobre tu regazo, mirándolos a los dos con sus ojitos oscuros llenos de curiosidad y ternura, como si pudiera sentir gracias a su instinto el amor que de los dos emana "para que también me dé amor, para que sea parte de nuestra familia, para que me pida mimos, para que me arranque sonrisas…"

Él también desvía la mirada hacia el animalito, y la rasca detrás de las orejas con dos de sus dedos.

"¿Sabés cuándo decidí que iba a comprarte una mascota?" es una pregunta retórica, por supuesto.

"No, ¿cuándo?"

"El mismo día que hice _la lista_"

Conocés este juego, por supuesto: Tony haciéndose el misterioso para despertar en vos intriga, sonriendo enigmáticamente, jurando no poder develar más porque sino miles de sorpresas planeadas para el futuro se arruinarían, insistiendo con que seas paciente y esperes a que las cosas lleguen a su debido tiempo.

Conocés el juego, por supuesto. Y se lo seguís:

"¿Qué _lista_?"

Te da una respuesta mucho más directa de lo que esperabas:

"Tengo confeccionada una lista, en mi cabeza" se señala la sien ", con cientos de ideas para hacer tu vida mágica"

"¿Vas a llevarme a dar un paseo en un Ford Anglia color turquesa que vuela, como en Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta?" sugerís en tono de broma, frotando con la punta de tu nariz la punta de su nariz y sonriendo, muerta de amor ante su confesión.

"Muy gracioso, señorita Dessler"

"¿Qué más conforma esa lista, además de esta belleza?" preguntás, frotando ahora tu nariz contra el hocico frío y húmedo de tu mascota (es algo que siempre quisiste hacer, darle besos esquimales a un perrito, y te resulta más dulce de lo que podrías haber imaginado).

"No voy a decírtelo" esa es la respuesta que esperabas para ese interrogante "No quiero arruinar las otras sorpresas"

"Tony, esta es la mejor sorpresa que me dieron en toda la vida, nada puede superar la felicidad que siento ahora mismo" decís, sin poder contener una sonrisa que abarca todo tu rostro, una sonrisa tan ancha que hasta te duelen los músculos de la cara, una sonrisa llena de significado, una sonrisa nacida del corazón, una sonrisa que alcanza también tus ojos, una sonrisa que va de una oreja a la otra, una sonrisa igual a la de él.

"Esperá y vas a ver" te promete, regresando a su tono y postura enigmáticos.

Decidís no insistir, ya que sería imposible arrancarle una sola cosa más al respecto (además, seamos honestos: adorás que te sorprenda, te encanta).

"¿Me ayudás a elegir un nombre para ella?" le pedís, acariciando la panza de la perrita otra vez, que se retuerce contenta sobre tu regazo, feliz de que estés prestándole tu completa atención de nuevo en lugar de tener que conformarse con caricias suaves en el lomo mientras Tony y vos tenían uno de sus momentos de íntima vulnerabilidad emocional.

"Michelle"

"¿Qué?" preguntás, distraída.

"Podríamos llamarla Michelle" explica.

"Tony, ¿me estás hablando en serio?" reprimís una carcajada "¿Estás proponiendo que la perrita se llame Michelle?"

"Tiene sentido" procede a explicar ": ¿viste lo hermosos que son sus ojitos?, ¿y lo terriblemente mimosa que es?, ¿y lo mucho que le gusta que le froten la panza o la espalda?" estás roja como un tomate, obviamente, tan sonrojada que te arden las mejillas.

"_Definitivamente_ no va a llamarse Michelle" dejás en claro.

"Sos muy egoísta, Michelle" dice, fingiendo absoluta seriedad (aunque sabés que en realidad está bromeando), moviendo la cabeza lentamente de un lado al otro y frunciendo los labios en lo que se supone es señal de decepción ": que vos tengas el nombre más lindo del mundo no significa que otras criaturas no puedan tenerlo también"

No podés evitar reír, tampoco podés evitar el tinte rojo que cubre tus mejillas… otra vez. Es increíble su capacidad para hacer que te sonrojes, y dudás alguna vez – incluso dentro de setenta años – logres controlar el efecto que sus palabras tienen en vos, efecto al que vas acostumbrándote poco a poco, efecto que – si debieras ser completamente honesta – te encanta, porque te fascina que haya en tu vida alguien con el poder suficiente para hacer que te ruborices con mirarte, hablarte o tan sólo rozar levemente su piel contra tu piel.

"Qué tonto que sos…" susurrás, la sonrisa aun allí, como diría él, embelleciendo tus exóticas facciones. Es una frase que siempre se escapa por entre tus labios con facilidad cada vez que no sabés responder a uno de sus comentarios graciosos que encontrás dulces.

"¿Qué nombre propone usted, entonces, agente Dessler?" pregunta en un tono formal, como si estuvieran discutiendo la mejor manera de proceder a las puertas de un protocolo activo.

"Mmmh…"

"Me encantan tus gestos pensativos" susurra en tu oído, acomodando algunos de esos bucles rebeldes que nunca se quedan quietos, no sabés si para distraerte con su cercanía o porque simplemente sintió la súbita necesidad de hacer que te sonrojes otra vez. Cuando un segundo más tarde sus labios caen sobre la porción de piel desnuda en la que tu cuello y tu hombro se encuentran y ya no pueden definirse bien los límites sobre dónde comienza uno y dónde acaba el otro, tu cerebro se desconecta momentáneamente, y sentís en el centro de tu estómago una punzada cálida y placentera que nada tiene que ver con los calambres que estuvieron molestándote todo el día.

"No puedo pensar si estás besándome" habría sonado como un reto si no hubieras usado una vocecita acaramelada y acompañado las palabras acariciando su cabeza.

"¿Penny?" su primera sugerencia es seguida por otras en cuanto ve tu nariz fruncida en señal de desacuerdo "¿Polly?, ¿Mili?"

"Mili es el nombre de una de tus sobrinas" le recordás, refiriéndote a Milagros, a quien sus padres y abuelos llaman Mili cariñosamente.

"Le advertí a mi hermana que Mili era nombre de mascota, si ella no me escuchó es su culpa, no la mía" contesta, riendo, y provocando, por supuesto, que vos rías también "Bueno, veamos… ¿Lassie?" esta sugerencia también te hace reír, incluso más que antes.

"¿Sparkles?" es su turno de fruncir la nariz "¿Beethoven?, ¿Skip?"

"Michelle, mirás demasiadas películas infantiles" te acusa, posando sus labios en tu frente por un breve momento, para luego dirigir la atención otra vez a la perrita, que sigue mirándolos a ambos con curiosidad, sentada en tu regazo sobre sus pequeñísimas patas traseras, moviendo la cola alegremente de un lado al otro, prestándoles atención como si de alguna forma supiera que están eligiendo su nombre.

"_Vos_ mirás películas infantiles" devolvés la acusación, y luego, como si hiciera falta, lanzás una prueba concluyente de que tu enunciado es verdadero e irrefutable ": _vos_ fuiste el que sugirió _Lassie_"

Que ría simplemente y que no te devuelva 'el golpe' refutando que vos sos la que los sábados a la noche mira dibujitos animados en Nickelodeon demuestra la facilidad con la que podés llevarlo de la nariz y lo poco que le importa lo que digas de él siempre y cuando estés contenta y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"_Lassie_, Michelle, es un clásico" te aclara, pretendiendo haber sido ofendido por tu comentario, pero sin poder evitar acabar riendo también.

Aunque la semana haya sido larga, difícil y llena de emociones encontradas (la amenaza de bomba a la UCLA el lunes, los recuerdos de tu mamá que te asaltaron de golpe mientras intentabas dormir, las palabras que Carrie te dijo y tu primera discusión con Tony el miércoles, tus jaquecas constantes y molestias físicas en general, por nombrar un par de cosas), no podés evitar pensar que, de hacer un balance, daría positivo. Las cosas malas siempre están presentes, en el camino hay piedras que aparecen de repente para bloquearnos el paso y obstáculos que sortear, pero la clave de la felicidad es, definitivamente, poder apreciar, a pesar del caos, las cosas buenas, las cosas simples, las cosas sencillas, las cosas que tienen la fuerza suficiente para sanar heridas y crear luz que brille incluso en la oscuridad. Esa es otra cosa que aprendiste con Tony: siempre existe la posibilidad de que la persona que amás convierta un día _muy, muy malo_ en un día hermoso para recordar siempre (nunca vas a olvidarte de lo que sentiste acurrucada en sus brazos con él leyéndote al oído, la luna enorme y pálida contemplándolos, el cielo cubierto de estrellas), siempre existe la posibilidad de que la persona que amás te sorprenda y borre así de un plumazo cualquier cosa que haya estado molestándote o haciéndote mal, recordándote que sos especial, que sos importante, y que merecés mucho más de lo que tenés (y que, aunque no lo merecieras, él querría dártelo igual). No fue tu mejor semana, definitivamente, pero alguno de los mejores momentos de tu vida sucedieron en ella: él te regaló la cajita de música de su abuela, la pluma con la que terminaste de escribir en el cuaderno que vas a darle más tarde (y que te parece un regalo muy tonto comparado al que él acaba de hacerte, aunque sabés que le va a encantar de todos modos), te leyó al oído un libro hermoso, y ahora estás sentada a su lado, con la cachorrita con la que siempre soñaste en el regazo, tratando de decidir cómo llamarla, los dos riendo y bromeando.

Su voz te distrae de tus reflexiones sobre cómo alguien tan especial como él puede hacer que todo dé un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados, cómo puede llenar de luz lo que antes era lisa y llana oscuridad, cómo puede transformar las lágrimas de tristeza y lágrimas de felicidad con tan solo una acción, por más pequeña que ésta sea:

"¿Qué tal Bachicha?"

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntás, abriendo los ojos grandes como platos y levantando muchísimo las cejas "¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?" inquirís, reprimiendo una carcajada.

"De una canción infantil en español que mi mamá solía cantarle a Martina cuando era bebé" trata de sonar casual, tan casual como posible, pero le echás una mirada que logra que, para variar, sea él el que se sonroja. Finalmente, confiesa, rojo como un tomate "Bueno, no sólo le cantaba esa canción a Martina, también nos la cantaba a mí y a mis hermanos"

Volvés a fruncir la nariz, apenas, y él entiende enseguida que _definitivamente_ tu perrita _no_ va a llamarse Bachicha.

Siguen durante un largo rato 'lanzando nombres al aire', algunos muy dulces, otros tiernos, otros originales, otros demasiado típicos, y otros hasta un poco bizarros. La perrita, contenta, pasa de tus brazos a sus brazos, mucho más cómoda en el ambiente y menos tímida ya, moviéndose de una punta del sillón a la otra, sacudiendo su cola con alegría y restregando su hocico contra tus manos o sus manos en busca de más caricias y cosquillas, jugando a esconderse entre los almohadones, de golpe deteniéndose para empezar a escavar con sus patitas diminutas demostrando gran energía, como si esperara poder romper ella sola el material del que está hecho el sillón y encontrar algo 'enterrado' allí.

"¿Angie?"

"Es un nombre de persona, Tony"

"Es una canción de los Rolling Stones" te corrige.

"¿Looney?"

"¿Sweetie?"

"¿Brownie?"

"¿Icy?"

"¿Izzie?"

"¿Winnie Pooh?"

Soltaste una carcajada.

"Creo que estoy empezando a quedarme sin ideas" reconoce.

"¿Piggy?"

"¿Panda?"

"No" decís, frotando otra vez tu nariz contra el hocico del animalito "Ella es mucho más bonita que un osito panda"

"Pensé que los pandas eran tus animales favoritos…"

"Ella es mi animal favorito ahora" contestás "Ella, y después los pandas en general" aclarás "Y después los renos. Pero ella va a ser siempre mi animal favorito" agregás, completamente fascinada con tu nueva mascota, abrazándola para sentir el calor de su cuerpo y la tibieza de su lustroso pelaje color chocolate, que a la luz que arroja la lámpara que se halla a un costado se torna color miel.

"¿Qué tal el nombre Wonki?" propone, retomando su conversación anterior "O Winky. O Wonnie. ¿Willie?"

Se te ocurre de repente una idea genial:

"¿Dobby?"

Dobby es un personaje de la serie de libros escritos por J.K Rowling sobre el mago Harry Potter, y por su dulzura, lealtad, sinceridad, valor e inocencia es uno de tus favoritos.

Aparentemente y juzgando por la expresión en su rostro, el nombre Dobby no le gustó mucho, y aunque sabés que en última instancia va a dejar que llames a la perrita como quieras, es importante para vos que la decisión sea tomada por los dos; después de todo, es la mascota de ambos, porque todo lo que es tuyo también es suyo, así como todo lo que es de él también es tuyo.

"¿Cupcake?" ofrece otra sugerencia "¿Lola?, ¿Kira?, ¿Ava?, ¿Chloe?"

Esa indirecta le cuesta un (suave) golpe de tu parte con un almohadón. Él sabe bien que, aunque no estés de acuerdo con hacer comentarios hirientes o despectivos sobre Chloe, entendés que lo hace con buenas intenciones y que sólo habla así de ella con vos, para hacerte reír (porque lo cierto es que nunca falla en arrancarte una sonrisa).

Inmediatamente recordás una canción de Supertramp que te encanta, que lleva por título el nombre Bonnie. Es una de tus favoritas de esa banda, y cuando tenías unos nueve o diez años la escuchabas muchísimo, junto con otras canciones de ellos que habías grabado de la radio en un viejo casete. Cuando creciste y empezaste a trabajar pudiste comprar todos los discos que siempre habías querido tener (la colección completa de Queen y de The Beatles y absolutamente todo lo que encontraste de Phil Collins y Genesis, para empezar), pero a pesar de que ahora tenés toda la discografía de Supertramp, aun conservás en una caja llena de recuerdos ese casete que escuchabas mientras hacías los deberes. La música de Supertramp es siempre perfecta cuando se trata de levantarte el ánimo, te pone de buen humor, y es de tus bandas favoritas cuando se trata de elegir al ritmo de qué limpiar tu departamento de arriba a abajo hasta dejarlo reluciente (lo cual sucede bastante seguido, porque sos una obsesiva de la limpieza y ordenar compulsivamente lo que ya está ordenado te relaja más de lo que a otros un fin de semana en un spa).

"¿Bonnie?" sugerís, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y él te sonríe. Una de las cosas más lindas de su sonrisa es que siempre es el espejo de la tuya, así como el brillo de sus ojos es idéntico al brillo de tus ojos cuando se miran así, como están mirándose ahora, como si nada más importara, como si el resto del Universo hubiera sido lentamente desdibujado hasta convertirse en un borrón color gris.

"Bonnie… Me gusta mucho ese nombre"

La cachorrita está otra vez entretenida moviendo sus patitas rítmicamente y a toda velocidad, 'escarbando' en el sofá.

"Bonnie" repetís, como si estuvieras probando nuevamente qué tal suena "Bonnie" tratás otra vez, y en esta oportunidad acerca su hocico a tu mano para olfatearte otra vez "Creo que a ella también le gusta" comentás, tu sonrisa ensanchándose, acariciándole en el huequito detrás de sus largas, simpáticas orejas.

"Ahora necesitamos un nombre por el cual llamarla cuando se porta mal o cuando no nos presta atención" Tony señala.

Lo mirás confundida.

"¿No podemos simplemente llamarla Bonnie?" preguntás, desconcertada.

Chasquea la lengua de ese modo tan tierno que no sabés bien cómo definir o describir, ese chasquido que resume sin necesidad de palabras un '_Michelle, sos demasiado adorable para tu propio bien_'. Luego se inclina apenas hacia adelante, lo suficiente para que sus labios puedan posarse brevemente sobre tu frente.

"Voy a contarte una historia de mi infancia" comienza, y podrías jurar que hay un destello en su mirada que te advierte deberías hacerle el favor de avergonzarlo y evitar reaccionar como si de chico el hubiera sido la cosita más dulce y tierna del mundo (aunque vos sí pensás que lo fue, o al menos esa conclusión sacás valiéndote de las fotos que viste de su niñez cuando visitaste la casa de sus padres en Chicago, y las anécdotas que él te contó) "La primera mascota que nos regalaron a mis hermanos y a mi era una caniche color blanca, hermosa; habíamos pasado meses llorando, _literalmente_, para que nuestros padres invirtieran sus ahorros y nos sorprendieran con un perro en la mañana de Navidad. Pero una vez que la teníamos ahí, en frente nuestro, sin poder creer que el milagro había ocurrido" reís ante el énfasis que puso en la palabra milagro "elegir el nombre fue complicado, mucho más complicado que esto" gesticula señalando a ambos "Es decir, éramos criaturas, cada uno quería llamar a la perrita de una manera distinta, y acabamos peleando mucho" resume "Al final mi papá se cansó y eligió el nombre: Cleopatra" frunce la nariz y niega con la cabeza lentamente, de un lado a otro "Ninguno de nosotros sabía bien cómo pronunciar _eso_, así que seguimos el ejemplo de Eva y decidimos llamarla simplemente Cleo, pero cuando desobedecía o se portaba mal, para que supiera que no estábamos jugando la llamábamos Cleopatra, a modo de reto, y ella sabía que estaba metiendo la pata… muchas veces literalmente hablando"

"Ya entiendo" estás poniendo todo tu esfuerzo en reprimir las ganas de decirle que te encantaría ver videos suyos jugando con Cleo (estás segurísima de que su madre tiene videos, dado que, tenés entendido, la señora Almeida tiende a fotografiar y filmar todo) "Pero, ¿no sería confuso para Bonnie…?"

"La mayoría de las personas dan a su perro un nombre, y luego acaban poniéndole toda clase de apodos raros" te interrumpe, interpretando a donde te dirigías con la pregunta que no dejó acabaras de formular "y ellos responden igual, porque lo que los guía es en realidad el tono y la voz de la persona que se dirige a ellos. Amo el nombre Bonnie y es perfecto para ella" vuelve a inclinarse hacia delante, esta vez para darte un beso en la punta de la nariz "pero creo que deberíamos usarlo cariñosamente, y llamarla de otra manera cuando estamos enojados porque, Michelle" te advierte ", aunque ahora te parezca la criaturita más hermosa sobre la Tierra, algunas veces va a portarse mal" te avisa "Lo digo por experiencia propia"

No podés contener la carcajada dulce, suave, que como una caricia al aire se cuela por entre tus labios: te fascina la facilidad con la que lee tus pensamientos, y como puede saber exactamente qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, cómo pudo saber que estabas planteándote si realmente alguna vez tendrías que retar a tu mascota simplemente porque estás demasiado obnubilada por la sorpresa y feliz de tenerla como para contemplar que, como todo cachorro, en algún momento va a 'meter la pata' (en algunos casos literalmente hablando).

"¿Qué tal _Bonita_, entonces, y cariñosamente le decimos Bonnie?" proponés, pasados algunos minutos.

En lugar de contestar a lo que acabás de decir, te roba un beso y murmura contra tu boca:

"Me encanta que intentes hablar en castellano"

Te sonrojás enseguida, automáticamente. Te encanta que note que te esforzás por aprender su otro idioma, incluso si vas aprendiendo de a poco, incluso si hasta ahora sólo conocés palabras sueltas y básicas, incluso si tu acento es tan desastroso que causa gracia.

"Me encanta que sepas que hago lo mejor que puedo para hablar castellano" respondés, aun su boca contra tu boca.

"¿Qué tal Bones?" propone Tony de repente, como si una lamparita se hubiera encendido en su cabeza y una idea genial le hubiera caído de golpe, con la impactante fuerza de un yunque arrojado desde el balcón del veinteavo piso de un edificio.

Bones en Inglés significa _huesos_. Te resulta tierno, a decir verdad, y cuanto más lo pensás más sentido tiene: Bonnie todos los días, Bones en las escasas ocasiones en las que desobedezca o se porte mal.

"¿Bones? Me gusta" coincidís "Me gusta mucho" sonreís otra vez, él te sonríe otra vez, y la cachorrita vuelve a acercarse a vos para frotar su cuerpo despacio contra el tuyo, pidiéndote que vuelvas a levantarla en brazos y a hacerle mimos.

"Ya está decidido, entonces" anuncia "Bonnie o Bones, dependiendo de la circunstancia"

"Pero estoy segura de que vamos a llamarla Bonnie todo el tiempo, y sólo Bones de tanto en tanto"

Vuelve a chasquear la lengua, es ese chasquido difícil de definir, ese chasquido que sin palabras dice _'Michelle, sos demasiado adorable para tu propio bien'_

"¿Qué pasa, agente Almeida?, ¿no tiene fe en que nuestra mascota va a portarse excelente?"

_Nuestra mascota_. Todavía seguís sin poder creerlo. Si te hubieran dicho esta mañana que al llegar del trabajo a la noche conocerías a esta cachorrita preciosa, a Bonnie (o Bones), no lo hubieras creído. Si te hubieran dicho esta mañana que uno de tus sueños se haría realidad, no hubieras dado crédito a tus oídos.

"Tengo mucha fe en que Bonnie, vos y yo vamos a divertirnos mucho" contesta.

"¿Sabés de qué tengo certeza yo?" no le das tiempo a replicar nada "Tengo la certeza de que hoy me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y tengo la seguridad de que Bonnie – o Bones, cuando muy de vez en cuando se porte mal" aclarás "- va a hacernos muy, muy felices a los dos"

Volvés a besarlo, muy despacio primero y apasionadamente después, segura de que lo que queda del viernes y el fin de semana van a ser perfectos, mágicos, especiales, porque, como él te prometió, va a hacerte sonreír todo el tiempo, porque es tu sonrisa lo que da sentido a su mundo, ese mundo que él quiere darte, con su mar, su luna, su sol, sus nubes, su cielo y sus estrellas.


	73. Nubes

_Espero que estén pasando un hermoso mes de enero, como se merecen, y que todo marche bien en sus vidas (como también se merecen). Les mando un beso enorme, tan grande como la alegría que me genera leer las cosas que me escriben sobre lo que yo escribo._

* * *

_Como hallarle figuras a las nubes,_

_Como ir al cine_

_O no hacer nada._

El reloj marca las tres de la madrugada, sus agujas señalando con precisión que no ha pasado ni un minuto de la muerte de las dos y que aun quedan sesenta segundos antes de que las manecillas empiecen a deslizarse, tocando los números como si fueran varitas mágicas, moviéndose de a centímetros, dando una vuelta que una vez completa marcará el inicio de una nueva hora.

Bonnie y Michelle yacen dormidas en el sillón, la primera hecha un ovillo sobre el pecho de la segunda, que hasta hace un rato, inmersa en un estado de semiinconsciencia, acariciaba su lomo lentamente con la yema de dos dedos, un movimiento automático, involuntario casi, que cesó sólo cuando cayó presa completa del cansancio, ese cansancio que llevaba una semana acumulándose sobre sus hombros, haciendo doler su espalda, su cabeza, sus músculos, su corazón, y que sólo vos pudiste aliviar.

Luce tan hermosa, envuelta en un sweater gigante, ese sweater color negro con rombos grises que en una época fue tuyo, sus rulos despeinados sobre la almohada de plumas, la cachorrita acurrucada en sus brazos, ambas inmersas en la serenidad luego de haber pasado un largo rato jugando, la adoración de una por la otra creciendo con cada segundo, y por ende con cada segundo creciendo tu adoración por las dos; Bonnie no lleva ni un día en tu vida y en la de Michelle, pero ya la aman y ya se las ingenió para arrancarles varias sonrisas y carcajadas con su carácter juguetón y dulce. No podés evitar sentir que, cada vez que late contento, tu corazón te dice que elegiste a la mascota correcta, la mascota indicada, y que nunca vas a arrepentirte de haber hecho realidad el sueño de Michelle de tener una perrita, ni siquiera cuando Bonnie se porte mal o desobedezca y tengas que retarla y llamarla Bones.

Sentado en el suelo, a escaso metro del sillón, sonreís, resistiendo la tentación de deslizar las yemas de tus dedos por sus mejillas, besar sus párpados o posar tus labios sobre su frente por miedo a despertarla. Sonreís, y simplemente continuás observando al amor de tu vida, su carita relajada, el fantasma de una sonrisa cruzando su exótico rostro, su respiración acompasada mezclándose con la del animalito que hecho una bolita descansa en su pecho. La observás con cuidado, sin perderte detalle alguno, queriendo absorber tanta y tan deslumbrante belleza, fascinado con su hermosura, abrumado por el cálido sentimiento que se expande por cada rinconcito de tu cuerpo y que te recuerda – con un cosquilleo placentero en el estómago – que ella es tuya, y de nadie más, y que lo será para siempre, que te pertenece y que vos le pertenecés a ella, que los dos son la causa de la felicidad del otro, y que vas a dedicar el tiempo que te quede de vida a asegurarte de que ella sea un poquitito más feliz cada día.

Si hay algo que aprendiste de la manera más difícil, y que tu trabajo y las circunstancias que el destino va arrojándote mientras andás los caminos que te tocan en suerte te recuerdan gustosos con tragos amargos a veces más o menos difíciles de pasar por la garganta, es que los momentos hay que atesorarlos, por más simples que sean, por más insignificantes que parezcan a los ojos de otros, por mucho que 'los de afuera' no los juzguen relevantes y los consideren mundanos. Embeberte en la dulce sensación de estar una noche entera contemplándola en su estado más tierno y vulnerable después de haber pasado las últimas horas besándola, riendo con ella, perdiéndote en el sonido de su risa, hablándole al oído, susurrando lo mucho que la adorás, vale más que una buena noche de sueño.

Además, querés aprovechar cada ocasión que se te presente para hacer lo que estás a punto de comenzar a hacer ahora: dibujarla, capturarla en papel con tu propia mano, perpetuar al menos un poquito de esa luz que irradia y sin la cual estarías condenado a vivir sumergido en la más horrible, penosa, triste oscuridad.

Ella es tan tímida, tan terriblemente tímida, y lleva sobre sus hombros tantas inseguridades en lo que concierne a su aspecto, que no te animarías a pedirle que posara despierta porque sabés que, aunque te ama, no se sentiría cómoda, le daría mucha vergüenza. Por eso algunas madrugadas cuando está profundamente dormida te sentás en el suelo, con un block de hojas blancas y una caja de lápices, y guardando silencio para no despertarla pasás una o dos horas totalmente hipnotizado, transformando algo tan angelical que no creés existan palabras útiles para describirlo correctamente en una humilde obra de arte.

Es el final perfecto para una semana plagada de emociones fuertes, se te ocurre, estar echado sobre la mullida alfombra, relajado, tranquilo, el sonido de su respiración acariciando tus oídos como música, la melodía de sus palpitaciones – que sólo vos podés escuchar - meciéndote despacio como si la luna que brilla afuera en el oscuro firmamento que pronto se teñirá de naranja con la llegada del alba estuviera acunándote en sus brazos, con la satisfacción de saber que – a pesar de todo y con todo – ella está contenta, gracias a vos. Y eso es suficiente para que te sientas el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Eso es suficiente para que te sientas como si hubieras tocado, al menos por una fracción de segundo, el cielo con las manos.

Movés despacio la punta del lápiz sobre el papel, acariciándolo, _casi_, con cuidado, con delicadeza, con extrema dulzura, _casi_ como si estuvieras dibujando con tus dedos sobre su piel, porque la ternura con la que pintás es sólo similar a la ternura que puede verse reflejada en tus ojos cuando tus manos recorren su espalda entre besos, escribiendo sin usar palabras, escribiendo en un idioma indescifrable para el resto de la humanidad, pero no para ella.

Te pesan los párpados porque vos también estás exhausto, pero seguís dibujando de todos modos, recordando los momentos más lindos del día: ir con Martina al criadero, conocer a Bonnie (cuando ni siquiera sabías que acabaría llamándose Bonnie), aguantar durante horas que parecieron transcurrir exasperantemente despacio hasta que llegó el momento de dejar atrás la CTU y volver con Michelle a casa, la expresión de Michelle al sostener a la cachorrita en brazos por primera vez, verla jugar con su mascota, escuchar su risa mezclándose con tu risa, sentir el brillo de su mirada opacando cualquier otra luz, sacarle fotos para – dentro de algunos años – mostrarle a tus hijos 'imágenes del día en que Bonnie se unió a nuestra familia', desenvolver su regalo (que resultó ser un libro gordísimo, de casi mil páginas, sobre la historia del baseball - otra muestra de lo mucho que ella te conoce -), narrarle _casi_ con lujo de detalles la historia de cómo llevaste a cabo tu plan de mantener en absoluto secreto que le habías comprado un perro (a propósito obviaste mencionar que lo que te conmovió sobre la historia de la cachorrita fue que su mamá la hubiera abandonado, porque eso hubiera sido angustiarla innecesariamente).

Fue un buen viernes para cerrar una semana demasiado llena de emociones tan complejas, tan raras, tan cambiantes, tan hondas, tan impactantes, tan intensas, y por nada del mundo, por absolutamente nada en el mundo, renunciarías a la paz que sentís – esa paz que, por experiencia propia sabés es efímera y puede desaparecer, puede desvanecerse en un segundo, en lo que dura un suspiro, en lo que tarda una mano más poderosa que cualquier otra en chasquear sus dedos y desatar un caos que sobrevivirá lo que tenga que sobrevivir, que sobrevivirá hasta que la misma mano restaura la calma -, no hay otro sitio en el que quisieras estar, no hay otra cosa que preferirías estar haciendo, no hay otro lugar en el que te sentirías más feliz que sentado en el suelo, a pesar de tu cansancio, convirtiendo en eterno un instante que bien podría ser capturado en una fotografía en el tiempo que lleva al cerebro dar al dedo índice la orden de apretar el botón que dispara el flash, pero que vos pensás puede volverse incluso más hermoso, más _íntimo_, si lo capturás con tus propias manos, con tu talento (aunque en tu opinión no sea ni mucho ni muy impresionante).

No podés evitar sonreír, no podés evitar la calidez que se expande por tus venas y te recorre de punta a punta, recoveco por recoveco, al imaginar cómo los ojitos de Michelle van a brillar llenos de emoción, amor y dulzura cuando le confieses – dentro de poquito – que has pasado muchas noches contemplándola embelesado, dibujándola, perpetuándola en papel, dejando que tu alma de artista – aquella que muchos jamás sospecharían habita en vos porque tu perfil es el de un hombre robótico abocado a trabajar con máquinas, con lógica, con números, con armas – se volcara en ese estallido de colores y formas que se unen para dar origen a una imagen que es _casi_ tan angelical como lo es la Michelle de carne y hueso que duerme en tu sillón. Cuando le muestres tu colección de dibujos probablemente sus mejillas, que ya de por sí son sonrosadas, se tiñan de rojo, pero estás seguro de que luego sus ojos se llenarán de lágrimas, su corazón va a latir muy fuerte, y va a morirse de amor como cada vez que con un pequeño gesto, con una pequeña acción, le mostrás cuán enloquecido estás, tan enloquecido que nacen dentro tuyo sentimientos demasiado fuertes, tan fuertes que debés expresarlos de alguna forma, y a veces esa forma es, como ahora, dibujando, dibujándola a _ella_, que es tu paisaje más soñado.

* * *

Cuando acabaste de darle los toques finales y perfeccionar hasta los detalles más mínimos, te pusiste de pie con un suspiro, y cuidándote de no hacer ruido alguno regresaste a tu escritorio para guardar las cosas bajo llave en un cajón antes de regresar a la sala de estar, tomar a Bonnie en brazos con extrema delicadeza (es tan pequeña que estás seguro cabría dentro de uno de tus zapatos y hasta sobraría espacio) y envolverla con mucho cuidado en su mantita dentro del canasto de mimbre que será su cuna durante los primeros meses (o hasta que crezca lo bastante para necesitar otra de mayor tamaño, aunque de acuerdo a lo que te explicó Martina la cachorrita no va a desarrollarse mucho más).

Ahora estás recostado en el sofá, con Michelle acurrucada en tus brazos, su rostro enterrado en el hueco entre tu hombro y tu cuello, sus brazos envolviéndote, sus manos en tu espalda, como si estuviera tratando de aferrarse a vos, como si estuviera tratando de asegurarse – incluso en sus sueños – de que sos real, de que no vas a haberte ido en la mañana, de que vas a quedarte con ella, de que no vas a abandonarla, de que no vas a dejarla como todos los que ha amado (su mamá, su papá, su abuela) en cierto punto lo han hecho, voluntariamente o no. Entendés esa necesidad cruda de afecto, entendés esa necesidad cruda de protección, entendés el origen de sus miedos y temores, entendés por qué la asusta tanto la posibilidad de volver a ser alguna vez abandonada, y aunque te angustia saber que los primeros años de su vida han estado teñidos de experiencias que la marcaron tan profundamente, te consuela y te da tranquilidad la certeza de que ahora te tiene a vos para que la protejas y mimes, para que le des todo el cariño que siempre le hizo falta, para hacer que se sienta querida, apreciada, especial. Te desgarra pensar en el tiempo que pasó sola y triste, pero como un bálsamo te devuelve la calma la seguridad de que nunca más volverá a estar en el lugar donde la encontraste cuando se conocieron: con el corazón roto y sumida en la oscuridad porque nunca nadie se había interesado en darle al menos un poco de luz y calidez.

El perfume de su cabello es tan tóxicamente dulce que lo sentís llenando tus venas, mezclándose en tu sangre, cumpliendo las funciones que en cualquier otro organismo le corresponden al oxigeno; no es tu caso, claro, porque tu sistema se ha acostumbrado, se ha vuelto adicto, totalmente dependiente, de ella, y de poco te sirve el oxígeno, porque es a _ella_ que necesitás inhalar, inhalar el aire que ella exhala, inhalar ese perfume único que te hechiza, hipnotiza, enloquece y te lleva a perder la razón.

Tus músculos se relajan poco a poco, tus caricias en su espalda se vuelven más y más débiles a medida que la negrura te envuelve, y tus pensamientos y recuerdos sobre lo maravilloso que fue acabar el viernes con la sonrisa de Michelle iluminándolo todo, brillando más que cualquier luz, más que cualquier estrella, más que la luna y el sol, el sonido de su risa haciendo eco dulcemente en tus oídos, mezclándose con lo que empieza a ser uno de esos sueños de los que despertás con una sonrisa hermosa que se acentúa aún más al darte cuenta que tus sueños sólo sueños son, que tus sueños son solamente pedacitos de tu vida que tu mente elige repetir en la gran pantalla de cine que hay en tu cabeza, porque no hay nada con lo que sueñes que no tengas, no hay nada con lo que sueñes que sea imposible, irrealizable o que te haga falta, porque todo con lo que soñás es ella, cada sueño se resuelve alrededor de ella, cada sueño está basado en ella, ella es la protagonista de todos tus sueños, y ella es lo primero que vez en cada amanecer, hecha un ovillo a tu lado, envuelta en tus brazos, tanta belleza y perfección juntas en sus suaves y exóticas facciones embriagándote hasta tal punto que te cortan la respiración.

El último pensamiento que cruza tu mente antes de que te quedes dormido es que, cuando mañana suene el despertador que programaste para las ocho en punto, vas a tener que levantarte enseguida, porque necesitás ocuparte de tantas cosas para que tu plan para el sábado marche bien que, si querés que todo salga perfecto, ni un solo segundo de tiempo puede ser desperdiciado.

* * *

Durante la semana te levantás a las seis menos cuarto a veces, en otras ocasiones a las cinco y media, y a las seis y cuarto en días especiales en los que no tenés que llegar al trabajo con puntualidad excesiva y podés permitirte una demora de veinte minutos. Los fines de semana, obviamente, te gusta dormir tanto como podés, porque sos un ser humano que necesita descansar, pero para vos 'dormir hasta tarde' en realidad significa despertarte a las ocho, a las nueve, a las diez como muy tarde (claro, hay excepciones, por supuesto, en las que tu organismo requiere que no te levantes de la cama hasta después de las dos de la tarde, pero son las circunstancias más raras, especialmente ahora que los sábados y domingos tenés muchos motivos por los que estar despierto). Como tenías pensado pasar el día en el parque con Michelle (algo que a ella no le dijiste, claro, porque es sorpresa) sabías de antemano que – aunque hubieras decidido quedarte hasta tarde dibujando – tendrías que estar como muy tarde a las ocho y treinta ya en la cocina, preparando todo para el picnic.

Lo que no imaginabas era que sería el sonido del teléfono lo que te arrancaría repentinamente del mundo de los sueños, y mucho menos que en ese momento el reloj estaría marcando las siete de la mañana con escasos minutos, tirando por la borda tus planes de dormir un ratito más, al menos hasta las ocho u ocho y media.

* * *

Tu hermana debe tener la capacidad de leer la mente (aunque sea lógicamente imposible, a veces sospechás que lo hace), porque cada vez que te ilusiona la perspectiva de dormir a pierna suelta hasta las ocho de la mañana, ella te llama por teléfono a las siete en punto (en una ocasión te llamó a las seis de la mañana un domingo). Es casi una ley de la naturaleza, y como sucede con todas las leyes de la naturaleza (o con _casi_ todas) no podés ir contra ella.

El sonido del teléfono tiene en vos un efecto tan fuerte que te levantás automáticamente como si hubieras estado recostado sobre un resorte, y te abalanzás sobre el aparato – que mantenés siempre a mano – como si el futuro dependiera de ello, porque con un trabajo como el tuyo es fundamental y estrictamente necesario que estés disponible las veinticuatro horas en caso de que División o Distrito te necesiten. En este caso, sin embargo, el identificador te demuestra que, como en muchas otras ocasiones, la persona del otro lado de la línea es tu hermana menor (¿quién más en su sano juicio estaría despierto un sábado a las siete de la mañana cuando podrían estar cómodos, acurrucados bajo una frazada, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, aprovechando la oportunidad de reponer energía?).

"¿Qué pasa, Martina?" largás a modo de saludo, entre dientes apretados, al tiempo que te dirigís a la cocina. Cerrás la puerta detrás de vos, porque no querés despertar a Michelle: puede que tu plan de dormir un ratito más esté arruinado, pero ella no tiene por qué pagar las consecuencias de que vos tengas una hermana a la que le encanta despertar al alba y asume que el resto de la humanidad también lo disfruta.

"Buenos días para vos también, hermanito" te contesta, su voz empapada en leve pero perceptible sarcasmo.

"Buenos días" reprimís un bostezo, rascás el costado derecho de tu rostro, y luego te pasás la mano por la cara, tratando de despabilarte lo suficiente para poder ponerte a preparar una taza de café que te despabile por completo sin correr el riesgo de quemarte con agua hirviendo o que por culpa de un movimiento torpe el piso de baldosas blancas termine cubierto de granos de café.

"Siempre tan madrugador" comenta irónica cuando no lográs reprimir un segundo bostezo "Estabas durmiendo, ¿cierto?"

"Sí" te limitás a contestar, esforzándote por tragarte un tercer bostezo, logrando resultados pobres.

"Lamento haberte despertado" comienza, pero luego hace una pausa, chasquea la lengua y reformula la oración "… Bueno, en realidad no lo lamento, y cuando te diga por qué estoy llamándote vas a alegrarte de que lo haya hecho, incluso si interrumpí tus preciadas horas de sueño"

El corazón te da un vuelco cuando tu hermana dice esas palabras, su tono triunfante y complacido indicándote que las noticias que tiene para darte deben ser no bunas sino excelentes. El silencio que se forma entre los dos es tenso, denso, cargado de ansiedad, roto sólo por los latidos de tu corazón, que se han vuelto rápidos y podés sentirlos golpeándote las costillas.

Ayer le contaste de la situación de Michelle y su ex cuñada, la cual está decidida a que sus hijos no vuelvan a tener contacto con su tía y, para evitar que Danny diga una sola palabra respecto a su resolución de mantener a Michelle fuera de sus vidas, lo tiene pendiendo de un hilo, entre la espada y la pared, con la amenaza de alejarlos de él también. Le presentaste a Martina un panorama de la situación tan detallado como posible esperando que pudiera darte una solución legal, un consejo, algo de lo que valerte, y ella, con aire misterioso, simplemente te dijo que le dieras unos días y que ella te llamaría luego.

Nunca te imaginaste que se comunicaría con vos menos de veinticuatro horas después, un sábado a las siete de la mañana.

"¿Se te ocurrió una idea para que Michelle pueda ver a sus sobrinos?" dejás escapar la pregunta cuando ya no soportás ese silencio, que aunque haya durado segundos a vos te pareció eterno.

La respuesta que te da Martina no es la que esperás, y te desilusiona muchísimo, ¿por qué negarlo?

"Aun no"

Esas dos palabras son como un pinchazo, un alfiler clavándose de lleno en el gigantesco globo de color rojo que la esperanza había inflado dentro de tu pecho, un globo al que de golpe se le va todo el aire con una rapidez asombrosa, dejándote con una sensación de vacío demasiado amarga.

Pero claro, sólo a vos se te ocurriría que un asunto tan delicado podría ser resuelto con tanta rapidez. Quizá te dejaste engañar por la idea de que no hay nada que tu hermana no puede hacer con un chasquido de dedos si se lo propone, pero así como Dios no creó el Universo en siete días de veinticuatro horas, es probable que los chasquidos que tu hermana da para conseguir las cosas no duren literalmente una fracción de segundo.

"¿Esperabas que estuviera llamándote por eso?" pregunta Martina, un aire de incredulidad envolviendo lo que se acuna entre dos signos de interrogación.

"Honestamente sí" reconocés, y te alegra que tu hermana no pueda ver que tus mejillas están teñidas de color rojo y que un brillo de decepción abrasa tus ojos.

"Bueno, por el momento no tengo novedades sobre eso, pero Kiefer y yo vamos a ocuparnos, y voy a intentar de que tengamos resultados pronto" te promete "Pero la otra noticia que tengo para darte, creo que va a alegrarte muchísimo y que vas a venir de rodillas hasta mi casa para agradecerme"

Pensando que nada podría haberte arrancado una sonrisa tanto como la certeza de que antes del final de diciembre podrías sorprender a Michelle llevándola a ver a sus sobrinos, decidís hacer de cuenta que la ilusión nunca estuvo ahí (como si eso fuera posible) y buscar consuelo en lo que sea que tu hermana llamó para decirte.

"Anoche hablé con Phil" comienza a explicar…

Y lo que te dice a continuación es _tan genial_, tan inmensa, tremenda, impresionantemente genial, que el globo enorme y rojo vuelve a inflarse otra vez, tanto que hasta podrías jurar lo sentís dentro de tu pecho, tu corazón latiendo contra él, en medio de tus pobres costillas. Es una sorpresa caída del cielo, realmente, directo del cielo a tus manos, una sorpresa totalmente inesperada, una sorpresa capaz de arrancarte la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ahora hay en tu rostro, una sonrisa que se acentúa más y más con cada palabra que tu hermana dice, una sonrisa acompañada por múltiples escenarios que van dibujándose en tu imaginación, escenarios sobre los cuales planear cómo vas a hacer que todo encaje para que la noche del 14 de diciembre sea absoluta, total, increíblemente mágica.

Cuando la conversación acaba media hora más tarde, ya no estás disgustado o desilusionado porque el llamado no era para darte una solución a la situación familiar de Michelle, o molesto porque te despertaron a las siete de la mañana cuando tu idea era dormir hasta las ocho. La sonrisa no abandona tu rostro, estás tan contento que hasta te dan ganas de tararear para expresar la indescriptible alegría que sentís.

No podés esperar a que llegue el 14 de diciembre, no podés esperar a que llegue la noche en la que vas a darle una sorpresa tan increíble como inesperada, una sorpresa que va a ser cien veces mejor de lo que vos planeaste.

* * *

Michelle está sentada en una de las banquetas de la cocina, aun en pijama, con Bonnie en sus brazos, alimentando a la perrita con un cuentagotas mientras que con su otra mano la acaricia detrás de las orejas para que se quede quieta y no se atragante. Deberías estar vigilando el piloncito de rebanadas de pan tostándose al fuego (aprendiste de tus padres, que en sus primeros años de matrimonio no tenían un centavo en base al cual ahorrar para comprarse una tostadora, que el pan tostado sabe mejor cuando se cocina en una sartén), pero no podés obligar a tus ojos a dejar de mirar a Michelle, así como – incluso si quisieras, incluso si intentaras con cada onza de poder y voluntad – tampoco podés evitar que tus labios estén curvados en una sonrisa que va de oreja a oreja y que no ha dejado tu rostro desde que escuchaste la noticia que Martina tenía para darte y que te dejó deseando con cada partícula de tu ser que llegue el viernes 14.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta, desviando su atención de la cachorrita por un momento y sonriéndote también, sus mejillas habitualmente color rosa suave teñidas de rojo "¿Por qué estás mirándome?" inquiere con una mezcla de dulzura y timidez que puede verse reflejada en sus ojos orientales.

Simplemente te encoges de hombros, como si restaras importancia al asunto, pero no dejás de sonreír (por suerte para vos Michelle está acostumbrada a que sonrías como un tonto cuando la mirás; sino, correrías el riesgo de que te acribillara a preguntas sobre el motivo por el cuál estás tan feliz, y se daría cuenta de que hay una sorpresa demasiado grande y demasiado genial – mucho más grande y mucho más genial de lo que te habías imaginado al principio – y tu plan se vería en peligro de ser descubierto). Y, por el sólo gusto de provocar que se sonroje, hacés la siguiente observación:

"Sos más bonita cuando estás despeinada, en pijama y sin maquillar"

Automáticamente se lleva una mano a la cabeza y trata de acomodar sus salvajes, indomables rulos; sus mejillas ahora de un rojo furioso parecido al color de las frutillas brillan tanto como su mirada tímida y tierna.

"Me encantan tus rulos, más cuando están todos desordenados, de verdad"

"Siempre quise tener el pelo lacio como tus hermanas" admite, dejando a un lado el cuentagotas con el que estuvo alimentando a Bonnie hasta recién "Varias veces consideré en alisarme el pelo…"

"Me alegra que no lo hicieras, porque tus rulos son preciosos y son una de las millones de cosas que amo de vos"

"A veces mis rulos pueden ser una pesadilla, y mi abuela siempre dijo que desentonan bastante con mis rasgos orientales"

Suspirás, no podés evitar suspirar, no podés evitar suspirar como cada vez que ella dice algo que deja en evidencia cuánta falta le hace trabajar en mejorar su autoestima, cuánta falta le hace darse cuenta de que es preciosa, cuánta falta le hace entender que es la criatura más angelical de la Tierra (o al menos para vos lo es; si el resto opina lo contrario, es problema de ellos). Su herencia oriental y su herencia europea mezcladas dan por resultado las facciones más exóticas que hayas visto: su piel es perfecta, siempre suave, a veces color durazno, otras veces un poquitito más amarillenta, llena de pequitas apenas visibles que a vos te gusta contar cada noche antes de quedarte dormido; sus ojos son las ventanas de su alma, nunca viste dos ojos así, tan negros, tan brillantes, tan llenos de vida, tan expresivos, ojos que pueden hablar sin usar palabras, comunicarse sin emitir sonido alguno, ojos que reflejan tantas cosas, ojos que parecen piedras preciosas, ojos sin los cuales no podrías vivir porque es de ellos de donde sacás fuerza cuando sentís el mundo entero desmoronándose y la tierra temblando bajo tus pies; y su cabello, estás seguro de que los ángeles deben tener rulos como los de ella, y no te importa que sean salvajes y difíciles de domar, no te importa que cada mañana ella esté despeinada, no te importa que pase casi una hora después de bañarse desenredándolos y tratando de que queden prolijos, porque esos rulos que nunca se quedan quietos te fascinan, tanto como te fascina ella, tanto como te fascina cada partecita de su pequeño ser.

¿Cómo ella no puede ver todo eso? ¿Cómo ella no puede apreciar que es única e irrepetible? ¿Cómo ella no se da cuenta de que nunca fue un patito feo?

"Yo creo que son perfectos, y que tus rasgos europeos y tus rasgos orientales hacen que seas una en millones" asegurás, retirando las tostadas del fuego y pasándolas a un plato "Creéme, si hubiera algo de vos que no me gustara, te lo diría" le prometés, tratando de convencerla "Por ejemplo, tu falta de autoestima no me gusta, y no tengo ningún problema en admitirlo abiertamente" te dejás caer en la banqueta contigua a aquella en la que ella está sentada.

"Si un día te dijera que voy al supermercado pero en realidad voy a la peluquería y vuelvo a casa con el pelo lacio…"

La interrumpís, riendo suavemente, tu corazón latiendo contento como siempre que se refiere a tu departamento o a su departamento (no importa realmente a cuál) como a la _casa_ que comparten los dos, el _hogar_ que comparten los dos.

"Chelle, ese escenario es imposible: no te creería si me dijeras que vas al supermercado, porque dado que sabés de cocina tanto como yo sé de japonés, no tendrías la menor idea de qué comprar ni motivos para hacerlo" besás la punta de su nariz luego de terminar tu explicación sobre por qué sería ilógico lo que plantea su hipótesis "Y si alguna vez tomaras la decisión de alisarte el pelo" continuás, mientras untás una tostada con manteca "… Bueno, amo tus rulos, pero sos libre de elegir deshacerte de ellos si eso querés. Cabello lacio o enrulado, seguirías pareciéndome la cosita más hermosa sobre la Tierra"

"Pero dijiste que si algo de mí no te gustara, lo admitirías abiertamente" señala, pensativa.

Dejás a un lado tu tostada con manteca y mermelada a medio comer.

"Estoy seguro de que vas a encantarme siempre, pelo lacio o enrulado" enredás dos bucles en tu dedo índice, luego acomodás un mechón especialmente largo detrás de su oreja "No hay situación posible en la que yo pudiera imaginarme no adorándote por lo que se ve en el exterior y por lo que yo puedo ver en tu interior. Sos hermosa por dentro y por fuera, Michelle, y aunque estoy enamoradísimo de tus rulos, más enamorado estoy de vos, y seguirías pareciéndome la criatura más preciosa de la Tierra incluso si no quedara un solo cabello sobre tu cabeza, porque lo que más me gusta es lo que está en tu alma"

Acabás de decir algo muy profundo, muy romántico y muy poético, y cada palabra nació directamente de tu corazón.

"No volví a barajar la posibilidad de alisarme el pelo desde el día en que me dijiste que te encantaban mis rulos" confiesa en un susurro, regalándote una de esas sonrisas que te derriten.

"También noté que sólo lo llevás atado cuando estamos en la CTU; el resto del tiempo lo tenés suelto" observás, sonriendo vos también y acariciando el puente de su nariz con la yema de uno de tus dedos.

"Sé que te gusta que lleve el pelo suelto" comenta distraídamente, devolviendo su atención a Bonnie, que se ha quedado dormida en su regazo "Y ahora a mi también me gusta llevarlo suelto. Me gusta llevarlo suelto porque me encanta que acomodes mechones detrás de mis orejas y que enredes tus dedos en mis rulos y que me mires de _esa_ forma" agrega aquella confesión en un murmullo, un murmullo apenas audible, apenas perceptible, que tus oídos captan porque estás pendiente de ella como de ninguna otra cosa, pendiente de ella como nunca antes estuviste pendiente de nadie, pendiente de ella como si tu mundo entero corriera el riesgo de dejar de girar si alguna vez ella desapareciera de tu vida (y sabés que aquello es cierto: tu mundo se detendría y todo perdería sentido si no la tuvieras a ella, que es lo que le da significado).

"¿Cómo te miro?" preguntás, la sonrisa aun en tus labios, tu pulgar ahora dibujando círculos en su mejilla naturalmente sonrosada.

"Así como estás mirándome ahora" contesta con otro murmullo ": como si no existiera nadie más en el Universo"

"Es que _no existe nadie más en el Universo_" asegurás, poniendo especial énfasis en cada palabra, acompañando cada sílaba con una caricia de tu pulgar sobre su piel, mirando dentro de sus ojos, que son más profundos que el océano, más oscuros que el cielo color azabache del desierto, más hermosos que dos joyas "El mundo común y corriente que habitan los otros acaba donde empezamos vos y yo"

Un comentario sobre lo adorable que te resulta verla descalza, en pijama (su pijama está compuesto de un sweater y un jogging tuyos, lo cual la hace inmensamente más tierna), toda despeinada y sin maquillaje, había llevado a una conversación sobre sus rulos, y eso había derivado en frases profundas, dulces y cargadas de amor con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que tiembles.

Esa es una de las cosas más lindas de tu relación con Michelle: lo simpe, lo sencillo, lo que para otros carecería de importancia o no marcaría instantes cruciales, para ustedes dos significa muchísimo. Esas cosas son la piedra sobre la que se tallan momentos que jamás van a olvidar, ni aunque pierdan la memoria, momentos que les recuerdan lo mucho que se aman y lo muy locos que están el uno por el otro.

Y no cambiarías eso por nada en el mundo, por absolutamente nada, porque así deseás que transcurra el resto de tu existencia: enamorándote cada segundo un poquitito más que el anterior de una mujer con la que compartís algo tan mágico, tan profundo y tan inexplicable que lo sencillo puede volverse complejo, y lo complejo nunca realmente lo es tanto porque pueden entre los dos descifrarlo, y no existen los detalles pequeños, porque hasta lo más pequeño de algún modo acaba cobrando importancia.

* * *

Siempre escuchaste decir que los sentidos se agudizan terriblemente, tan terriblemente que hasta es doloroso, cuando el momento de la muerte se acerca, y los humanos se vuelven más conscientes de su cuerpo, de la sangre que corre por sus venas, de su corazón latiendo contra sus costillas, los ruidos, la sensación de la piel que envuelve sus huesos, la naturaleza que se esfuerza por no desaparecer a pesar de los intentos de la humanidad para taparla con cemento, la luz y la oscuridad, los últimos restos de oxígeno que prueban sus pulmones, los colores, los sabores, las pulsaciones.

A vos te sucede exactamente lo contrario: te volvés más consciente de lo maravilloso que es el Universo, de cada pequeño detalle, de cada pequeña cosa, de todo eso que para otros pasa desapercibido, en aquellos momentos en los que te sentís más vivo que nunca, esos momentos en los que te das cuenta de que vale la pena haber pasado por casi treinta y cinco años sumido en diversas luchas y ahogándote en toda clase de penas para llegar al punto en el que estás ahora, este punto en el que ya no te limitás a meramente existir, sino que estás aprendiendo a _vivir_, esos momentos en los que agradecés todo lo que Dios decidió darte, incluso si no sos merecedor de la mayoría de ello, incluso si no creés vas a ser alguna vez merecedor de alguien tan especial como Michelle.

El cielo esta tarde es de un azul intenso, brillante, vibrante, y quizá sea porque estás con ella (cuando estás con ella todo es mucho más hermoso), pero no recordás haber visto un cielo tan impactante, nunca antes el firmamento lució tan desgarradoramente abrumador, nunca antes de un celeste tan vivo, nunca antes habías sentido al cielo tan cerca, como si bastara con extender tu mano para acariciarlo, para empapar tus dedos al rozar las nubes; algunas de ellas parecen dibujadas en acuarela, otras pedacitos de algodón, otras trazadas con restos de tiza.

Nunca las nubes te parecieron tan cercanas, ni tan lindas, ni tan inmensas, ni tan importantes, ni tan significativas, ni tan esponjosas. Nunca se te ocurrió que las nubes también son obras maestras de la naturaleza. Nunca se te ocurrió que las nubes y el cielo combinarían tan bien.

Pero quizá jamás habías reparado en detalles como esos porque tus ojos estaban cegados, porque mirabas con los ojos de un robot y no con los ojos de un humano, porque hace mucho tiempo cuando te viste obligado a enfrentarte a pérdidas y a dolores inexplicables e inconmensurables perdiste esa inocencia infantil con la que antes apreciabas el mundo.

Quizá hacía mucho que no te tomabas un minuto para admirar la belleza de las nubes porque te traían recuerdos dolorosos, porque preferías ignorar a esas nubes que desde el firmamento observan todo y que a tu hermano le encantaba fotografiar los domingos al atardecer cuando empezaban a tornarse anaranjadas.

Quizá esta es la primera vez en muchos años que te das cuenta de lo infinitamente hermosa e intrigante que una nube puede ser porque desde que te enamoraste de Michelle tu óptica cambió radicalmente. Es imposible no percibir lo que a otros les resulta imperceptible porque están ocupados buscando algo más pero que para aquellos de sensibilidad extrema encierra importancia. Cambiaste tanto desde que la conocés a ella que no te resulta extraño que ahora puedas pasar minutos enteros hipnotizado por las nubes, filosofando sobre su parecido con pedacitos de algodón, trazos hechos en tiza por la mano de una criatura, o el resultado de acuarela blanca volcada accidentalmente sobre cartulina azul.

Quizá te das cuenta de lo lindas que son las nubes porque te sentís más vivo que antes, porque también sos consciente de la sangre que corre en tus venas, de los sonidos, del oxígeno que alimenta a tus pulmones, de tus pulsaciones, de los colores, de las sensaciones, de la piel que envuelve tus huesos, de los huesos que unidos unos a otros se mantiene fuertes para que estés erguido. Y te sentís más vivo que antes porque desde el momento en que tus labios y sus labios colapsaron y se fundieron dejaste de simplemente _existir_, saliste de un sueño muy largo y muy aburrido, rompiste un trance en el que habías pasado casi treinta y cinco años, y despertaste por primera vez para encontrarte con lo que es el mundo, con lo que es el Universo, no ese Universo en el que habías estado sumergido, si no ese Universo hecho de experiencias maravillosas que solamente valen la pena si Michelle está a tu lado recorriendo el mismo camino, con sus dedos y tus dedos entrelazados, uno junto al otro.

Es un sábado perfecto, y estás disfrutándolo con la personita más perfecta que existe en el mundo (en _tu_ mundo), recostado sobre una manta que extendiste en el pasto húmedo, prolijamente cortado y de un color verde vívido y alegre (no notabas cosas como ésta antes, pero desde que estás con Michelle te es imposible no notarlas, porque ella las señala todo el tiempo; lo simple y sencillo la hace feliz, es impresionante cómo muchos necesitan lo portentoso para estar contentos, pero ella puede encontrar belleza y motivos para sonreír en el color especialmente vibrante del pasto de un parque), un cielo que parece sacado de algún cuadro de Van Gogh devolviéndote la mirada, el tiempo comportándose como debe en lugar de aprovecharse de su poder para apresurarse o arrastrarse con lentitud exasperante según su conveniencia como suele ocurrir durante los ajetreados días de la semana.

Los rayos del sol se sienten como una caricia tibia sobre tu piel, pero su efecto cálido y suave empalidece cuando son sus manos las que dibujan caricias en tu rostro, las yemas de sus dedos delineando el contorno de tus labios, la luz que irradian sus ojos absorbiendo cualquier otra luz, tus oídos capturados por su risa y sordos a cualquier otra, tus sentidos pendientes de ella, de cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada palabra que dice, cada mirada que intercambian, cada sonrisa, cada beso, cada latido de su corazón.

Tu idea de pasar la primera mitad del fin de semana al aire libre surgió cuando te diste cuenta de que Michelle no querría dejar a su mascota sola todo el día, por eso se te ocurrió que podían almorzar en el parque y luego quedarse ahí hasta que empezara a atardecer, hablando de todo y de nada, en silencio a veces y otras riendo como si la Tierra fuera a dejar de girar mañana y necesitaran llenarse los oídos de carcajadas antes de que todo acabara.

"Bonnie está agotada" Michelle comenta, acariciando a la cachorrita detrás de las orejas. Luego de haber estado corriendo y jugando sin parar durante casi una hora y media, la perrita se había echado dentro de su cesto de mimbre, envuelta en su mantita, sus orejas enormes tapándole los ojitos.

"¿Cuántas vueltas dimos al parque?, ¿tres, cuatro? Yo también estoy agotado, y soy un adulto. No puedo ni imaginar lo agotador que debe haber sido para ella, que es sólo un bebé" reís; Bonnie se había divertido corriendo de un lado para el otro, pero más se divirtió Michelle paseando a su mascota, y vos no podés negarlo: fue muy lindo verlas a las dos jugando juntas "Creo que vos también estás agotada" agregás luego, besando la punta de su nariz, al tiempo que ella reprime un bostezo.

Consultás tu reloj y ves que las agujas marcan que ya son casi las tres y cuarto.

Intenta reprimir otro bostezo, pero no puede.

"Perdón. Siempre tengo sueño a todas horas cuando estoy… bueno, cuando estoy en _ese momento del mes_" explica, la timidez evidente en el color rojo que sus mejillas han tomado.

"¿Querés que volvamos a casa?" le preguntás, acomodando uno de sus rulos detrás de su oreja. Tu idea era quedarte en el parque desde el mediodía hasta el atardecer, pero si Michelle está cansada no vas a poner objeción alguna en levantar todo, guardarlo en el baúl de tu auto y regresar a tu departamento para que pueda dormir cómoda en el sillón, con su almohada y su manta favoritas, envuelta en tus brazos.

"No" reprime otro bostezo "En serio" agrega, respondiendo con una mirada de absoluta seriedad a la mirada de incredulidad que le echan tus ojos ligeramente entornados. Reprime un bostezo más "En serio" repite, pero las dos palabras quedan opacadas por el sonido de tu risa "El cielo está hermoso hoy" comenta luego, señalando el firmamento, que parece tan cercano pero que en realidad está muy lejos.

Te inclinás para darle un beso en la frente por el simple hecho de que necesitás expresar de alguna manera lo mucho que te abruma – placenteramente, por supuesto – cada vez que ella dice lo mismo que vos estás pensando, como si pudiera leer tu mente, como si pudiera sentir las mismas cosas que vos sentís, como si tus ojos y sus ojos pudieran ver y apreciar lo mismo, eso que otros ignoran, pasan por alto o dan por sentado siempre estará allí porque siempre allí ha estado.

"Es verdad: el cielo está precioso hoy"

"Las nubes parecen dibujadas a mano"

Su observación, dicha en un tono de voz tan dulce que podrías jurar tu alma se derritió un poquitito (pero estás acostumbrado, porque su voz tiene siempre el poder de derretirte como si fueras caramelo calentándose a fuego lento), causa que resurja del baúl gigantesco que tenés en la cabeza y en donde guardaste hace mucho tiempo memorias de tu infancia que te gusta pretender no están para no pasar por la dolorosa nostalgia de revivirlas (la mayoría de ellas son memorias que involucran las felices épocas anteriores a la desgarradora muerte de Ricardo) un recuerdo que no podés evitar querer compartir con ella, porque todo causa menos angustia, especialmente retazos del pasado que pertenecen a tiempos en los que ciertos costados de la oscuridad que haber sido dados a luz implica te eran desconocidos, si podés mirar con ella dentro del baúl en el que están ocultos.

"Cuando éramos chicos, los domingos si había buen clima íbamos a pasar la tarde al parque"

_El día en que murió Ricardo estábamos todos en el parque_ una voz cargada de amargura susurra en tu cabeza, pero te esforzás hasta que segundos más tarde se disipa, y devolvés tu atención a Michelle, que con su cabeza reposando sobre tu hombro está mirándote con esa adoración a la que ya estás acostumbrado (no por eso creés merecerla, sin embargo; sabés bien que nunca vas a merecer algo tan perfecto) y sin la cual no podrías vivir, prestándote toda su atención, una media sonrisa en sus labios como siempre que compartís con ella pedacitos de tu infancia.

"Mi papá generalmente se echaba a leer bajo un árbol, y veinte minutos después se quedaba dormido con la nariz enterrada en el libro" ambos ríen "Pero a mi mamá y a mis hermanas les gustaba tumbarse en el pasto, mirar al cielo, y hallarle formas a las nubes. Y a pesar de que mis hermanos se burlaban de mí" suspirás, a punto de reconocer algo que jamás reconociste delante de nadie "a veces en lugar de practicar baseball o futbol con ellos y los otros chicos del vecindario, o acompañar a Ricardo a sacar fotos, yo me tumbaba en el césped junto a ellas y me unía a su juego de hallarle formas a las nubes" sos consciente de que tus mejillas están ardiendo muchísimo, pero no te importa tanto como te hubiera importado en otro momento o con otra persona "Fiona no tendría más de tres años, y mamá y Eva le contaban una historia sobre duendes que se trepan por los árboles para llegar al cielo y dibujar las nubes con un pincel"

"Es una historia muy linda. Tu mamá tiene mucha imaginación; a mi abuela jamás se le hubiera ocurrido inventar un cuento sobre duendes que pintan nubes en el cielo" Michelle reflexiona, entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos y acomodándose hasta quedar aun más anidada en tus brazos.

"Cuando Martina tenía seis años" seguís con tu anécdota, una sonrisa cruzando tu rostro "traté de contarle la misma historia de los duendes que dibujan nubes en el cielo, pero no me creyó, y me dio una explicación de casi media hora que había leído en alguna enciclopedia sobre cómo se forman las nubes" los dos ríen otra vez, pero el sonido de su risa es muchísimo más suave, y el sonido de tu risa es como el ruido que hace la brisa cuando roza las ramas desnudas en otoño: apenas perceptible.

"Sigo prefiriendo la teoría de que hay duendes que trepan árboles, llegan al cielo y pintan las nubes" ella murmura, presionando un beso en la comisura de tus labios "Además, si lo pensás bien, eso explica por qué algunas nubes tienen formas tan definidas" señala.

En un viaje hacia atrás, un viaje que te lleva rápido como si fueras pasajero de un tren a vapor que se aleja del presente en lugar de acercarse al futuro, retrocedés a esos días de primavera en Chicago, cuando eras una criatura que soñaba con ser astronauta y tu posesión más preciada era un camión de bomberos de juguete. Como cuentas que se deslizan y caen al suelo haciendo mucho ruido, rebotando, perdiéndose debajo de muebles, desparramándose por todas partes cuando un collar se rompe, empiezan a golpearte el cerebro destellos en blanco y negro, frases que susurran voces familiares desde lejos pero que aun así alcanzan tus oídos, una lluvia de fragmentos de tu memoria que regresan luego de un largo tiempo, aflorando a la superficie. Y lo más lindo es que ya no duelen, incluso si pertenecen a esos años de tranquilidad y felicidad en los que carecían de cosas materiales pero estaban todos juntos, sanos, unidos y tus padres no conocían lo que es perder un hijo ni vos lo que es perder a un hermano. Ya no duelen, porque no estás reviviendo todo esto solo. Además, ¿cómo podría algo (lo que sea) doler cuando la sonrisa de Michelle funciona como el antídoto perfecto para cualquier mal?

Luego de salir de esa burbuja de recuerdos en la que habías caído atrapado durante unos breves segundos (a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no te habías sentido asfixiado por la burbuja, desesperado por salir, incapaz de respirar; hasta podrías decir que te resultó agradable ver en la enorme pantalla de cine en tu cabeza imágenes en colores vivos de las tardes pasadas en el parque escuchando a tu mamá contarle a tu hermanita que algunas nubes tienen formas especiales porque son los duendes los que las dibujan), decís:

"Esa era la conclusión a la que llegaba mi mamá al final del cuento"

"¿A tus sobrinitos también les cuenta historias como ésa?"

"Sí" sonreís "Cuando Pedro era chico, tenía una obsesión con los tractores, entonces mi mamá inventaba historias sobre tractores. A Maggie le encantaban las hadas, entonces para ella siempre inventaba historias sobre hadas. Hubo una época en la que Udine estaba pasando por una etapa de 'fanatismo por los osos polares', entonces mi mamá inventaba historias sobre osos polares" los dos ríen otra vez; podrías pasar el resto de la tarde hablando de tus sobrinos, y sabés que Michelle estaría encantada de escucharte "Harry y Ekaterina siempre estuvieron fascinados por los dinosaurios, pero como mi mamá no sabía nada de ellos tuvo que leer unas cuantas páginas de uno de los libros de Martina sobre paleontología para poder crear historias convincentes que contarles a la hora de dormir cuando iban a visitarla. Y la historia favorita de Lucas era la de unos duendes que de noche se metían sin que nadie los viera en los jardines de las casas y pintaban las flores y el pasto cuando estaba por llegar la primera, y luego iban con una goma de borrar gigante y desdibujaban todo cuando era el turno del Señor Invierno"

"Tu mamá suena como la clase de abuela que toda criatura merece tener" Michelle comenta con timidez; debe ser difícil para ella hablar de tu mamá, dado que no fue muy bien recibida cuando viajaron a Chicago hace casi un mes y se encontró de frente con la idea de tus padres de que deberías buscar una mujer que comparta tus orígenes en lugar de perder el tiempo con una asiática "Lo digo en serio, Tony" Michelle agrega enseguida "Tu mamá no reaccionó bien a nuestra relación y eso me dolió, pero no me da derecho a negar que es una madre y una abuela excelente: crió hijos maravillosos, y sé que daría la vida por tu papá, por ustedes, o por sus nietos"

Una oleada de ternura te abruma, abrasando tu alma como si la hubieran expuesto al fuego, entibiando cada rincón de tu cuerpo, provocando que tu corazón salte entre tus costillas, en tus ojos brillando tanto amor como el que jamás podrán expresar palabras en cualquier lengua.

No es que no puedas creerlo, porque conocés a Michelle de palmo a palmo y sabés que no es rencorosa y que no guarda malos sentimientos contra nadie (quizá contra Carrie, pero eso se justifica); simplemente te llena el alma de algo que no podés describir ni sabrías cómo denominar escucharla decir que – incluso si tu mamá te dejó tan en claro como posible que no la quiere en tu vida y que pretende que te des cuenta del error que supuestamente estás cometiendo, la deseches y busques otra persona con la cual construir un futuro, incluso si no es un secreto que a tu mamá no le causa ni pizca de gracia que te hayas enamorado de una chica oriental – más allá de lo tensas que están las cosas entre ellas (por culpa de tu querida mamá, porque Michelle _no es culpable de nada_) jamás dejaría de reconocer que es una abuela y madre ejemplar, una mujer que crió hijos maravillosos que le dieron asombrosos nietos, y que sería capaz de hacer cualquier sacrificio por su familia.

Otra vez la voz de Michelle te sustrae de tus pensamientos antes de que frase alguna pueda abandonar tus labios, lo cual en el fondo agradecés, porque no se te ocurriría cómo responder a eso, ya que hay circunstancias en las que las emociones son tan fuertes que las palabras te fallan, que no alcanzan, que no existen ni siquiera aquellas que podrías llegar a juzgar meramente apropiadas para poner en tu idioma lo que solamente podría expresar tu corazón; pero eso no tiene importancia, dado que ella te entiende sin necesidad de que la comunicación sea explícita y sonora, mucho menos verbal.

"A tu mamá le gustan mucho los duendes, ¿no es cierto?" te pregunta en un susurro, acariciando tu mejilla con la yema de su pulgar y mirándote con los ojos embebidos en curiosidad.

"Sí, mucho, especialmente por el fragmento de una de sus canciones favoritas en español"

"¿Cuál canción?" se interesa en saber.

"Es una canción infantil muy vieja, de una artista argentina que mi mamá admira mucho"

El silencio se posa entre ambos. Sabés lo que cruza su cabeza, por supuesto: se muere por pedirte que cantes al menos un pedacito de esa canción. Michelle ama que le hables en español, mucho más que le cantes en ese idioma, pero suponés que está mordiéndose la punta de la lengua porque, aun sabiendo que vas a decirle que sí (no existe cosa alguna que serías capaz de negarle) no quiere pedírtelo por miedo a despertar memorias tristes o a tocar algún punto sensible.

"A mi me gustaba también hallarle formas a las nubes cuando era chica. Una vez a los seis años le saqué una foto a una que tenía forma de corazón" dice, regresando la conversación a las nubes y sus formas, haciendo que dejes a un lado tus reflexiones sobre una de las canciones favoritas de tu mamá.

"Me gustaría mucho ver esa foto" comentás, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Pero tu sonrisa se desvanece un poquitito al ver que su sonrisa desaparece, siendo reemplazada por un gesto que mezcla angustia con algo que podría ser… ¿decepción?, ¿tristeza?, ¿desilusión?

"Me gustaría mucho poder mostrártela, pero Danny la hizo trizas poco tiempo después"

"¿Por qué haría eso?" no podés evitar preguntar.

No entendés, realmente, no entendés cómo alguien podría ser tan cruel como para destrozar algo que guarda valor emocional para una nena de seis años. No entendés cómo Danny, que es doce años mayor que Michelle y por ende en esa época ya era casi un adulto, se avocó a mortificarla y molestarla en lugar de protegerla de todo el caos en sus vidas tan complicadas y tan signadas por la tragedia, con la muerte del padre de Michelle primero, y su madre abandonándolos después.

"Se enojó conmigo porque derramé una taza de té hirviendo sin querer y el líquido cayó sobre una de sus revistas y la arruinó, entonces él fue a mi cuarto, arrancó varias cosas que tenía pegadas en la pared, y las hizo pedazos" se encoge de hombros, como restándole importancia "Danny siempre tuvo problemas para manejar la ira, siempre reaccionó mal ante el menor percance, siempre prefirió romper y dañar lo de otros para tratar de aplacar su enojo contra el mundo en lugar de buscar una forma sana de lidiar con él"

Quisieras abrazarla y acunarla hasta que el mundo se extinga, hasta que se acaben los minutos dentro de los relojes, hasta que se seque el mar y nieve en el desierto, pero el abrazo que le das dura apenas un minuto; enseguida ella vuelva a recostarse boca arriba, con la cara al cielo, y con aquella sonrisa otra vez embelleciendo aun más sus exóticas facciones.

Señala una nube pequeñita que se aleja hacia la izquierda.

"Ésa tiene forma de avión"

"Yo creo que tiene forma de una estrella cortada por la mitad" comentás, uniéndote a su juego.

"No, tiene forma de avión"

"Si mirás con la cabeza torcida apenitas hacia la derecha tiene forma de 'T'"

Pasan un largo rato tratando de hallarle formas a las nubes, algo que no hacías desde que eras un nene y no tenías ni idea de lo complicada que puede ser la vida, lo malvados que son algunos, lo cruel y retorcido que a veces resulta el destino, lo atroz que es el desastre que dejan detrás de sí las pérdidas que aparecen como huracanes y devoran cada pequeña cosa que encuentran a su paso. Nunca pensaste que a lo largo del camino te encontrarías con alguien que quisiera compartir con vos momentos tan sencillos, tumbarse sobre una manta en el parque y examinar con cuidado el cielo para develar sus secretos, redescubrir lo divertido que puede ser desenchufarse por completo del resto del mundo y de los cables enredados de la vida cotidiana para poder respirar sin sentir presiones y reír como si nada importara, concentrados en una actividad tan dulce e inocente como la de hallarle formas a las nubes.

Lo que te fascina de tu relación con Michelle es lo poco que necesitan para estar felices y en paz. Basta con tenerse el uno al otro, eso es suficiente para que no les haga falta nada más. Mientras otros buscan el placer en la complejidad, en el dinero, en las posesiones, en el sexo, y en algunos casos en el alcohol o las drogas, vos encontrás la manera de hacer correr felicidad en estado puro por tus venas con las cosas más simples – y hasta infantiles – que alguien pueda imaginarse, como mirar nubes y tratar de adivinar a qué se parecen sus formas, nubes tan bonitas que bien podrían haber sido dibujadas y pintadas a mano por un grupo de duendes artistas que llegaron al cielo trepándose a los árboles. Con ella podrías pasar cada día que te quede de vida tumbado en algún parque de la ciudad, en cualquier ciudad, en cualquier rinconcito del mundo, estudiando las nubes detalladamente, escuchando su risa, arrancándole carcajadas suaves como el terciopelo bajo los dedos, robándole un beso o una caricia de tanto en tanto, respirando el mismo aire que ella exhala. En una tarde como ésta podrías estar por toda la eternidad.

"Ésa parece una pata de pollo" le decís, casi una hora más tarde.

Michelle revolea los ojos y suelta una suave carcajada.

"¿Una pata de pollo? Si tenés hambre y querés volver a casa a merendar, Almeida, no hace falta que recurrás a indirectas" bromea.

Mirás tu reloj, y reconocés que a tu estómago le vendría bien algo de comida.

"¿Te gustaría ir a Starbucks?" proponés.

Ella muestra su acuerdo.

"Muero por un bagel, así que no sería mala idea"

"Tendríamos que pasar primero por casa y dejar a Bonnie" te incorporás para que tu mano alcance a la cachorrita, que sigue dormida dentro de su cesto, y le acariciás la cabeza.

"Es una buena idea" Michelle también se incorpora. Toma a la perrita en brazos, y ésta abre los ojos inmediatamente al sentir sus manos tibias sobre su pelaje "Pero primero deberíamos llevarla a dar otra vuelta al parque" sugiere.

Durante unos segundos fingís estar meditando tu respuesta, con el ceño y los labios fruncidos, la mirada escondida detrás de tus párpados ligeramente entornados.

"Sí, creo que a Bonnie le gustaría ir a espantar a los patitos del estanque" resolvés.

"No vamos a espantar ningún patito" Michelle te aclara, aún más resuelta, mientras vos terminás de recoger todas sus cosas y guardarlas en la canasta de mimbre con todos los recipientes que quedaron vacíos después de que almorzaran "Ni a ninguna ave" agrega, al tiempo que vos te ponés de pie y le extendés una mano para ayudarla a ella a levantarse "Ni a ningún gato…"

La interrumpís:

"Ya entendí, Michelle: amás demasiado a cualquier animal, y no querés que nuestra mascota los asuste" rodeás su cintura con tu brazo y entrelazás los dedos de tu mano con los dedos de la mano en la que no lleva la correa de Bonnie, que ahora camina alegremente delante de ustedes, explorando sus alrededores con la misma curiosidad que mostró horas atrás al llegar al parque "¿Y sabés qué?" presionás tus labios contra su sien ": una de las razones por las que te amo tanto es lo buena que sos con cualquier criatura viviente"

Sus mejillas se tornan otra vez del color de las manzanas en primavera, sus labios muy apretados curvados en una de esas sonrisas tímidas que se sienten como caricias al alma.

Mientras dan la vuelta al parque no podés evitar mirar al cielo; más precisamente estás mirando las nubes, esas nubes esponjosas y de un color blanco inmaculado, algunas de las cuales parecen recortadas en algodón, otras dibujadas desprolijamente por una mano inexperta que se encontró con un pincel y con unas acuarelas viejas, otras pintadas con cuidado y delicadeza usando temperas, otras borrones hechos con tiza por alumnos que no salieron al recreo y se quedaron a jugar en el aula, usando el firmamento como pizarrón.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no reparabas en la belleza de las nubes. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasabas una tarde entera mirándolas, tratando de hallarles forma. Hacía mucho tiempo que el cielo no te parecía tan inmenso, tan azul, tan profundo, tan cercano. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te hundías por completo en algo tan simple para emerger luego sintiéndote como nuevo. Hacía mucho que las nubes no parecían pintadas por duendes.

Perdiste la capacidad de ver algunas cosas a lo largo del camino, con cada golpe emocional, con cada circunstancia, con cada prueba, con cada desafío, con cada crimen o atrocidad que tuviste que presenciar, con cada persona amada que viste morir, pero recuperaste esa magia que seguía estando ahí pero vos no podías percibir cuando Michelle se convirtió en tu razón para vivir, en tu razón para tener esperanza otra vez, tu razón para creer en la magia otra vez.

Quizá con la llegada de Michelle a tu vida, regresaron los duendes que pintan las nubes en el cielo.

* * *

Te imaginabas que a Michelle le costaría un poco dejar a Bonnie por primera vez sola, lo veías venir, por supuesto. Lo que no imaginaste ni remotamente fue que a vos te daría pena que la cachorrita tuviera que quedarse algunas horas sólo en compañía de su pelota de goma, su hueso de juguete y su mantita.

"Va a estar bien" dijiste en voz alta, mientras Michelle y vos terminaban de sacar del camino cualquier cosa que Bonnie pudiera romper o que pudiera lastimarla si deseaba salir a dar una vuelta por el departamento en misión de exploración (aunque muy lejos no llegaría, porque dejaron las puertas que dan a la cocina y al pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones cerradas con llave) "Además, tiene que acostumbrarse, ¿no? Porque los días de semana vamos a estar la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando"

Amaste casi tanto como la amás a ella su gesto de, sin decir nada al respecto, acercarse a vos y besarte en la mejilla, dejando sus labios posados allí un largo rato, transmitiendo tanto sin emitir sonido alguno, diciéndote sólo con el cálido roce de sus labios sobre tu piel tibia que le parecés el hombre más dulce sobre la faz de la Tierra, el más tierno, aquél al que quiere abrazar todas las noches como a un osito de felpa gigante.

Bonnie estaba nuevamente acurrucada bajo su manta cuando se fueron, entretenida mordiendo alegremente el hueso de juguete con sus pequeños dientes de cachorro. Le echaste un último vistazo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de vos, un único pensamiento cruzando tu cabeza: fue una de tus mejores ideas regalarle a Michelle una mascota, y de haber dejado que Bonnie se vuelva parte de tu existencia y de su existencia nunca vas a arrepentirte (ni siquiera cuando se porte un poquitito mal o desobedezca y para retarla tengas que llamarla Bones).

* * *

La mesa junto a aquella a la que se sentaron en Starbucks estaba ocupada por una pareja mayor, de unos ochenta años: una mujer de tez oscura, ojos negros, rasgos latinos bien marcados, y un hombre alto y flacucho, de piel amarillenta y finísimos ojos orientales. Los dos estaban conversando animadamente, sus miradas brillando con una luz especial, sus voces suaves llenando el aire; su aspecto era el de dos almas que han perdido total consciencia de que el mundo está habitado por otros seres, de que existen otros a su alrededor, de que el Universo no se reduce a ellos solos. Estaban embelesados, los dos, él escuchándola hablar mientras le untaba un bagel con manteca, de tanto en tanto tomando entre sus dedos mechones de la larga, lacia y negra cabellera de la mujer para acomodarlos detrás de su oreja, los dos riendo despreocupadamente.

Es como con las nubes, ¿no es cierto? Antes no te hubieras fijado en esos detalles, antes no hubieras reparado en la gente, antes no te hubieras detenido a mirar con cuidado cómo a otros les brillan los ojos cuando están con la persona que aman, antes una mujer latina y un hombre oriental no hubieran llamado mucho tu atención, menos hacer que una sensación cálida te recorra de pies a cabeza inundando cada recoveco de tu cuerpo. Sin embargo ahora notás lo que antes tal vez hubieras ignorado (como las nubes, las cuales no quisiste volver a observar en busca de formas raras que hallar porque te recordaban a esos años de tu infancia que no estaban manchados salvajemente por la muerte de tu hermano a manos de un conductor ebrio).

En voz baja y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, susurraste en el oído de Michelle, señalándolos disimuladamente:

"¿Creés que dentro de setenta años esos seamos nosotros?"

La pregunta murmurada estaba empapada en una ternura casi desgarradora, y podrías haber jurado que tus ojos se habían humedecido _ligeramente_ ante aquella escena tan llena de amor, esa escena que contaba una historia sin necesidad de que páginas fueran llenadas con renglones, con manchones de tinta, borrones, tachaduras y correcciones, porque las imágenes hablan más fuerte y más claro, y los detalles que probablemente llevaría hojas y hojas explicar quedan expuestos con una crudeza y una vulnerabilidad que tocan el alma de manera especial.

O quizá sólo a vos te hace sentir así ver a una pareja de ancianos merendando en Starbucks, porque el hecho de que la mujer tenga raíces como las tuyas y el hombre raíces como las de Michelle y que luzcan tan perdidamente enamorados uno del otro más allá del irreversible e inevitable paso del tiempo acaricia dentro tuyo fibras extremadamente sensibles. Quizá aquello a vos te conmovía tan profundamente porque para tus ojos era como echar un vistazo a un espejo que muestra el futuro, un futuro que esperás tener, el futuro que querés tener, un futuro que _sabés_ vas a tener porque Michelle y vos ya se lo prometieron el uno al otro y ninguno de ustedes va a romper esa promesa, un futuro al que van a llegar juntos, un futuro construido en base a un amor tan grande como nunca lo fue ningún otro amor en la historia de la humanidad: dentro de setenta años querés ser vos el que esté sentado en una mesita en Starbucks, tomado de la mano con el amor de su vida, después de haber recorrido tantos caminos juntos, después de haber hecho realidad tantos sueños, después de haber compartido tantas cosas, después de haber afrontado tantas adversidades, después de haber superado cada obstáculo que el destino les arroje.

"Sí" llegó su respuesta finalmente "Con la diferencia de que yo soy la asiática y vos sos el que tiene genes latinos" lo que estaba señalando era una obviedad grande como una casa, pero vos no reparaste en eso ni un poco, porque estabas demasiado fascinado trazando el contorno de su sonrisa con tu dedo índice, su mirada y tu mirada una fundidas una en la otra, hablando sin hablar, transmitiéndose cosas con el lenguaje de la piel que en ningún otro idioma pueden ser dichas.

"¿Crees que sigamos luciendo tan perdidamente enamorados como esos dos?" fue tu siguiente pregunta, expresada en un murmullo sólo audible para ella porque estaba, como siempre, prestándote desmesurada atención, tan desmesurada atención que incluso las palabras susurradas tan bajito alcanzaban sus oídos.

"Sí, vamos a seguir estando perdidamente enamorados, como esos dos" contestó, sin un atisbo de duda, completamente segura, sin que el mínimo temblor apareciera en su dulce voz, su sonrisa aun más amplia y luminosa.

"Creo que vamos a estar más enamorados que esos dos" dijiste, frotando la punta de su nariz con la punta de tu nariz y acunando su rostro con tus dos manos.

Cuando se levantaron para irse, el señor asiático los retuvo unos segundos para preguntarles la hora.

Le contestaste con una sonrisa luego de consultar el reloj de pulsera que Michelle te regaló.

"Gracias" el hombre te devolvió la sonrisa, y luego les dijo "Me recuerdan mucho a mi y a mi esposa cuando éramos jóvenes" la mujer les sonrió también, al tiempo que su esposo señalaba tu mano y la de Michelle entrelazadas fuertemente, como si temieran que algo fuera a atacarlos de repente y a tratar de separarlos, o como si quisieran simplemente estar en constante contacto con el otro, guiándose, protegiéndose "Llevamos casi sesenta y dos años juntos"

"Nosotros estamos juntos desde hace tres meses" Michelle dijo.

"Algún día van a contarle a otros más jóvenes que llevan más de seis décadas enamorados" la señora señaló, sonriendo aun más que antes.

No pudiste evitar sonreír aun más. Y vos no sos alguien que sonría fácilmente, de verdad, con el corazón, ante algo que acaba de decirte una completa extraña. Pero es evidente que las cosas cambian, que todo cambia, y que las personas, cuando el amor las domina por completo, también pueden cambiar, así como las nubes en el cielo cambian de forma cada día, cada mañana, luego de que los duendes pasen toda la noche trepados en el cielo pintándolas.

Un ratito después, con la cabeza reposando sobre tu hombro mientras vos manejabas, Michelle te preguntó:

"¿Voy a seguir pareciéndote linda cuando sea viejita y esté llena de arrugas?"

Ya sabe la respuesta, porque se lo has dicho otras veces (de hecho, se lo dijiste la noche anterior); simplemente le encanta que se lo repitas, suave y al oído.

"Sí, y todas las noches antes de irme a dormir y cada mañana inmediatamente después de despertar voy a contar tus arrugas. Y vamos a pasar nuestras mañanas de jubilados en el parque, tumbados sobre una manta, hallándole formas a las nubes, o simplemente haciendo nada"

"Me gusta la idea de no hacer nada con vos" Michelle había suspirado "Podría pasar el resto de mi existencia suspendida en la nada y nunca necesitar otra cosa ni quejarme, si estoy con vos"

"Qué bueno que sientas eso" señalaste, tu mirada brillando como si todas las estrellas estuvieran reflejándose en ella "porque yo siento exactamente lo mismo"

* * *

La llevaste a dar un paseo a la playa; definitivamente a ella no podés negarle nada que te pida, mucho menos si su idea involucra mojarse los pies con la espuma del mar. Anduvieron un largo rato bordeando la orilla, sintiendo la arena entre los dedos de los pies, con el agua haciéndoles cosquillas, las olas revolviéndose en una danza tranquila y rítmica, el cielo ya oscuro adornado con un manojo de estrellas hermosísimas y una luna que parecía sacada del cuento de hadas más romántico de todos.

"Todavía quedan nubes en el cielo" Michelle comentó, indicando con un gesto de la cabeza algunas nubes solitarias desparramadas en el firmamento "Pero éstas los duendes las pintaron con tinta china" agregó. Los dos compartieron una risita de complicidad, ya que estaban hablando de algo que solamente ustedes entenderían y que sonaría extraño, absurdo, ridículo e infantil para el oído de cualquier otra persona.

"¿Pensás que cuando le cuentes a nuestros hijos que las nubes son pintadas por duendes lo crean?" preguntaste de pronto, muerto de curiosidad por saber cómo se imagina Michelle serán sus vidas como padres.

"Si no son como su tía Martina, sí" contestó ella con una sonrisa enorme.

Nunca antes se te hubiera ocurrido el pensamiento que cruzó tu mente mientras la besabas con el ruido del mar agitándose de fondo, pero en ese momento dentro de tu alma estaba brotando la esperanza de que tus hijos no sean escépticos como tu hermana, sino que puedan creer – al menos durante su tierna infancia – que hay duendes que se trepan a los árboles y pintan nubes, dándoles forma, y que esas formas pueden ser descubiertas si uno pasa un largo rato tumbado boca arriba de cara al cielo, encontrando aviones, corazones, estrellas, triángulos (y hasta una pata pollo si tienen mucha imaginación).

* * *

Cerca de las once de la noche regresan a tu departamento, luego de haber ido a cenar a McDonald's (por mucho que Michelle alabe los platos que le cocinás, es imposible que se niegue si la tentás con llevarla a McDonald's; aunque no te parezca el lugar más apropiado para una cita, sabés que a ella le encanta, y si a ella le encanta entonces vos no vas a dejar de satisfacer sus caprichos, que en realidad ni siquiera son caprichos porque vos le das absolutamente todo sin que ella te pida _nada_) y al cine a ver una película de Disney.

"Sé que te gustó la película" susurra, rodeando tu cuerpo con sus brazos y poniéndose en puntitas de pie para llegar a tu oído "Aunque digas que solamente la viste porque yo quería, sé que te gustó" insiste.

Y tiene razón. No es que prefieras una película animada a una buena película clásica o de acción: simplemente te gusta pasar tiempo con Michelle, con sus dedos y tus dedos entrelazados, robándole besos cada pocos minutos, jugando con sus rulos, escuchando el sonido de su respiración, sintiendo su corazón latir muy cerca del tuyo. No te importa qué película vean siempre y cuando puedas pasar esa hora y media completamente embriagado de su perfume y escuchando el sonido angelical de su risa. Si tuvieras que ver la película completamente solo o con tus sobrinitas probablemente sería una tortura, pero con Michelle a tu lado riendo como una criatura más… la película te resultó completamente adorable, casi tan adorable como ella.

"Me gustó ver la película con vos" admitís.

"Gracias por ver la película conmigo" murmura, besándote en la comisura de los labios, aun en puntitas de pie para que su boca pueda alcanzar tu boca "Gracias por pasar conmigo uno de los sábados más lindos de toda mi vida" agrega luego.

"Fue un lindo sábado para mí también" besás su frente "Y me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, porque ésa era la idea, ¿sabías?: que este sábado de diciembre fuera hermoso"

"Lo fue" te asegura "Me encanta pasar tiempo con vos, lejos de todo" te dice, enterrando su rostro en ese huequito cálido entre tu hombro y tu cuello, donde puede sentir tu pulso e intoxicarse inhalando tu perfume "Me encanta que me lleves al parque, me encantan nuestros picnics, me encanta que hayas incluido a Bonnie en nuestro día, me encanta tumbarme en el suelo con vos y mirar el cielo tratando de hallarle formas a las nubes, me encantan nuestras meriendas en Starbucks, me encanta cuando caminamos descalzos a orillas del mar, me encanta que me dejes robarte todas las papas fritas cuando comemos en McDonald's, me encanta que me dejes elegir qué película ver en el cine, me encanta que me compres pochoclo aunque a vos no te gusta, me encanta que me digas que podrías pasar el resto de tu existencia haciendo nada conmigo y que aun así serías feliz"

"Me encantaría pasar el resto de mi existencia haciendo nada con vos" decís, mirando directo dentro de sus ojos, acariciando cada palmo de su rostro, delineando con cuidado sus facciones, con las yemas de tus dedos.

¿Lo hubieras creído si un año atrás – cuando seguías aun escondido en un pozo oscuro, lamiendo tus heridas, demasiado lastimado luego de lo sucedido con Nina, siendo carcomido por la culpa, obsesionado con tu trabajo para no pensar en nada más, absolutamente alejado de todo y de todos por miedo a ser lastimado, con altos puros resguardando tu alma y tu corazón para que no volvieran a ser usados y descuajeringados otra vez – si te hubieran dicho que un sábado de diciembre pasarías el día perfecto tumbado de cara al cielo queriendo hallarle formas a las nubes, viendo una película de dibujos animados en el cine o simplemente haciendo nada con la mujer que amás?

No, probablemente no lo hubieras creído. Probablemente te hubieras negado a escuchar palabra alguna, demasiado concentrado como estabas en hundirte más y más en tu miseria, en tu enojo, tu angustia, tu ira, tus pesadillas, tus ganas de correr lejos y no regresar. Probablemente hubieras reído amargamente, probablemente hubieras tratado de loco a cualquiera que se atreviera a sugerir que alguna vez volverías a recordar la historia que les contaba tu mamá sobre los duendes que pintan las nubes en el cielo cuando nadie los ve, que se trepan a los árboles para llegar al firmamento, o la canción que entonaba en susurros tranquilizadores a la hora de dormir antes de darle a sus hijos en la frente el beso de las buenas noches.

Sin embargo, ahora no podés imaginarte siendo feliz de ninguna otra manera, porque la felicidad más pura que conocés es la que experimentás con Michelle en días como hoy: viéndola sonreír, hablándole al oído, mimándola, caminando a orillas del mar con la espuma mojándoles los pies, en el cine viendo una película de dibujos animados, hallándole formas a las nubes, o simplemente haciendo nada.

* * *

Estás recostado en el sillón, con ella acurrucada en tus brazos, esperando a que se quede profundamente dormida para escabullirte a tu estudio y terminar de preparar el cuaderno que armaste usando dos trozos de cartón corrugado como tapa y dentro del cual vas a pegar todos tus dibujos de Michelle para regalárselos mañana. Pero aún está despierta, de tanto en tanto presionando besos en tu mejilla o en tu hombro, o acariciando tu cabeza con la yema de sus dedos.

"¿No podés dormir?" murmurás la pregunta en su oído, tratando de que suene tan casual y natural como posible.

"Estoy un poco incómoda y destemplada. Es normal" te avisa enseguida, y sabés que se refiere a que es normal que se sienta así cuando está con sus 'problemas femeninos', como tus hermanas solían llamarlos cuando eran adolescentes.

Frotás su espaldas repetidas veces, pero veinte minutos después aun sigue despierta. Pensás en la canción que recordaste hoy, ésa que es una de las favoritas de tu mamá y que solías escuchar todas las noches antes de que apagara la luz y te quedaras dormido abrazando a tu mono de peluche (sí, en una época tu amiguito inseparable era un mono de peluche, así como en otro momento de tu infancia lo fueron un pingüino y un perro amarillo con lunares azules tan viejo que probablemente perteneció a tu papá antes que a vos), esa que habla de duendes que cuidan las flores y las pintan cuando están tristes y les ponen un cascabel, y de un jardinero que era feliz entre las hojas que cantaban cuando el viento pasaba y jugaba con ellas. Tu mamá ama esa canción, como ama muchas cosas que le recuerdan al país que tuvo que dejar cuando se escapó con tu papá lejos de todos los que querían separarlos, y cuando eras chiquitito a vos también te gustaba mucho esa canción, especialmente cuando tu mamá la ponía en uno de los pocos casetes viejos que guardaba en una caja y la escuchaba mientras cocinaba la cena y tus hermanos y vos hacían los deberes sentados en el suelo de la pequeña cocina.

Algo parecido a la nostalgia te abrasa por dentro, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones esta vez no te ahoga ni te hiere ni te hace daño. Es la clase de nostalgia que deja un sabor dulce en la boca y que hace que se acumulen en el pecho sentimientos de felicidad y añoranza, pero ninguno de ellos dañino o con esa fuerza punzante que lastima.

"Michelle, ¿querés que te cante hasta que te quedes dormida?" preguntás en un murmullo suave, acomodado algunos de sus rulos detrás de su oreja.

"Sí, eso me ayudaría mucho" es la respuesta que escuchás siendo murmurada contra tu piel, sus labios haciéndote cosquillas cuando te rozan al moverse despacito.

Cerrás los ojos, respirás su perfume, sentís el calor que emana de su cuerpo tan pequeñito comparado con el tuyo, y decidís que, si para ayudara a dormir el remedio perfecto es cantarle al oído en voz muy bajita, para terminar de hacer perfecto este sábado bien podrías cantarle en susurros esa canción que formó parte de tu infancia y que habías olvidado a propósito en tu intento de protegerte desprendiéndote de todos esos recuerdos en los que Ricardo estaba vivo y los corazones de tus padres no estaban rotos por la pérdida de su hijo.

Tenés que aprender a dejar algunas cosas atrás y aceptarlas en lugar de esconderlas en cajones cerrados bajo llave en algún armario viejo de tu memoria. Tenés que aprender a seguir con tu vida sin tus hermanos, por muy difícil que parezca, por mucho que te cueste, por muy doloroso que siempre haya sido. Desde que estás con Michelle muchas heridas profundas sanaron: te animaste a comprar una cámara y a sacar fotografías de momentos que querés tener para siempre materializados en imágenes, te animaste a hablar de temas que preferías no discutir porque te hacían daño, te animaste a mirar otra vez el cielo y jugar a hallarle forma a las nubes… No es justo para tus padres que tanto se esforzaron en hacerte feliz y darte lo mejor dentro de sus limitaciones que vos te esfuerces por reprimir esas memorias y mantenerlas sumergidas; les debés a ellos y le debés a la criatura que fuiste recordarlas, revivirlas, atesorarlas, apreciarlas, cuidarlas, compartirlas con la persona que amás y con la que vas a construir el resto de tu vida. Le debés a tus hermanos recordarlos la infancia que ellos ya no pueden recordar porque se fueron de esta Tierra.

Tu voz no suena quebrada, más bien es un susurro suavecito y dulce, lleno de significado, lleno de ternura. Esa canción que llevabas años sin siquiera recordar de repente está aflorando de tus labios, deslizándose entre ellos y llegando a sus oídos, la letra siendo dibujada en el aire, con trazos invisibles a los ojos pero visibles al corazón, trazos que bien podrían estar hechos – como las nubes que pintan los duendes o las flores a las que les devuelven el color cuando están tristes – con tiza, tempera, acuarelas, lápices, crayones o tinta china. Y a pesar de que es un idioma que ella no entiende, a pesar de que son frases sueltas las que comprende, sabés que entiende la belleza que se encierra en la música, en la melodía, y en lo que está escrito, porque donde hay amor ningún lenguaje es diferente de otro, todos suenan igual, todos dicen lo mismo, todos pueden ser entendidos fácilmente.

_"Mírenme, soy feliz entre las hojas que cantan cuando atraviesa el jardín el viento en monopatín._

_Cuando voy a dormir cierro los ojos y sueño con el olor de un país florecido para mí. _

_Yo no soy un bailarín porque me gusta quedarme quieto en la tierra y sentir que mis pies tienen raíz. _

_Una vez estudié en un librito de yuyos cosas que yo sólo sé y que nunca olvidaré. _

_Aprendí que una nuez es arrugada y viejita pero que puede ofrecer mucha, mucha, mucha miel. _

_Del jardín soy duende fiel; cuando una flor está triste la pinto con un pincel y le pongo un cascabel. _

_Soy guardián y doctor de una pandilla de flores que juegan al dominó y después les da la tos. _

_Por aquí anda Dios con regadera de lluvia o disfrazado de sol asomando a su balcón. _

_Yo no soy un gran señor, pero en mi cielo de tierra cuido el tesoro mejor: mucho, mucho, mucho amor"_

Para cuando la última sílaba se disuelve en el aire, Michelle ya está profundamente dormida, una sonrisa parecida a la tuya en sus labios, su aspecto relajado y contento prueba de que le regalaste uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Ella también te regaló a vos uno de los mejores días de tu vida, todos los días te regala un poco más de magia de la que tuvo el anterior, todos los días te enseña algo nuevo, todos los días descubrís algo nuevo, todos los días aprendés algo nuevo, todos los días recordás pedacitos de lo que elegiste olvidar cuando eras chico porque estabas tratando de protegerte del dolor.

Sabés que la lógica dice que tu hermana Martina tiene razón y que no hay duendes que se trepan por los árboles para llegar al cielo y pintar nubes, como en el cuento que inventó tu mamá para Fiona; sabés que no existen esos duendes que nombra la canción, que van por los jardines siendo doctores y guardianes de una pandilla de flores, devolviéndoles el color y regalándoles cascabeles cuando están desanimadas. Pero cuando eras chiquitito lo creías. Y esperas que los hijos que tengas dentro de pocos años con Michelle también lo crean, porque cualquier infancia es mucho más hermosa con canciones que hablan de jardineros que son felices escuchando al viento andar en monopatín o con juegos que consisten en hallarles formas a las nubes.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Hay partes que me encantan, y otras partes que no me gustan tanto, así como hay partes sobre las que no sé bien qué pienso. El último pedacito sobre la canción de María Elena Walsh decidí agregarlo hoy a la mañana mientras corregía el resto del capítulo, porque su fallecimiento me entristeció mucho; a veces la escuchaba cuando era chica - no tanto -, pero tuve la oportunidad de escucharla muchísimo en estos últimos meses gracias a la hijita de mi padrino, que pasa horas y horas escuchando sus canciones. En fin, sentí que necesitaba de alguna manera agregar un pedazo de su música en esta historia. Ojalá les haya gustado y haya encajado bien con el resto de la historia._

_Ah, otra cosa: quizá tarde un poquitito (una semana, más o menos) en escribir el capítulo 74 porque va a ser mucho más explícito que los anteriores setenta y tres capítulos, y no decidí todavía cómo voy a escribir la situación que tengo en mente.  
_


	74. De adicciones, placer y debilidades

**Notas:**

**I. **Otro capítulo con el que no estoy conforme, honestamente. Me costó muchísimo escribirlo y creo que lo perfeccioné en todos los detalles tanto como me fue posible. Espero haber logrado algo medianamente bueno.

**II.** La línea de tiempo está desordenada al principio y luego se vuelve una sola. Más de un párrafo va a aparecer una o dos veces más a lo largo del capítulo, con cosas nuevas y más detalles, así que aunque resulte repetitivo (sé que resulta repetitivo en algunos pasajes), es importante que lean porque todo se relaciona con todo.

**III.** La línea de tiempo es aproximada, no hay horas, minutos y segundos precisos, son cálculos aproximados.

**IV.** El _rating_ de este capítulo es **M**, no **T**; no es sexo precisamente lo que contiene, pero se acerca bastante.

**V.** El capítulo 75 es muy corto, así que espero tenerlo listo para esta noche o para mañana.

**

* * *

**

_Como las hojas que esperan que el viento las roce._

"Podemos ir despacio_"_ susurrás, las yemas de tus dedos acariciando sus labios, tu boca rozando la comisura de su boca, sus brazos envolviéndote posesivamente, el deseo materializado en sus ojos, más oscuros y más brillantes que nunca, ese mismo deseo que con su fuego húmedo te quema a vos también _"_No tengas miedo de lastimarme, porque sé que no vas a hacerlo_"_ murmurás, presionando aun más tu cuerpo contra el suyo, animándote a robarle un gemido mordiendo suavemente una porción de piel de su cuello.

No querés parar, al menos no todavía.

No te alcanza solamente con esta dosis. Necesitás más.

Sos adicta al hombre que puede hacer que tiembles como las hojas que esperan a que el viento las roce.

Sos adicta al hombre del que estás enamorada.

Y estás enamorada de un hombre que es adicto a vos.

* * *

**1 hora después**

Una de sus manos recorre tu columna, las yemas de sus dedos presionando suavemente sobre cada vértebra como si fueras un instrumento al que está intentando arrancarle una melodía desgarradoramente hermosa y sutilmente provocativa, pero también dulce y teñida de la inocencia que a fuego lento se consume más y más con cada débil gemido que se cuela por entre tus labios. Con ella se mezcla su respiración entrecortada, esa fusión de amor y pasión volviéndose música, la música llenando el aire, quebrando la quietud absoluta de aquella habitación en penumbras.

Su boca dibuja y desdibuja una y otra vez el mismo recorrido, desde tu antebrazo hasta el punto más sensible de tu cuello, besando con locura desmedida cada centímetro de piel hasta la intoxicación. El placer es tan grande, distinto a cualquier otra cosa que hayas experimentado, tan intenso que cala hasta los huesos; sentís un cosquilleo eléctrico en las siete vértebras cervicales, te estremecés con cada mordida suave en el espacio entre la clavícula y el acromion. Te deshacés en suspiros esporádicos cuando su otra mano acaricia lentamente tu cintura, la parte baja de tu estómago, o cuando las yemas de sus dedos contornean con delicadeza tu pecho, dibujando círculos sobre el sitio exacto en el que pueden percibirse claramente los latidos de tu corazón, enloquecido de amor.

Es una sensación exquisita, la del peso de su cuerpo sobre el tuyo, cubriéndote por completo, abrigándote, poseyéndote. Es una sensación exquisita, la de su piel desnuda contra tu piel desnuda, sus dedos y su boca recorriendo palmo a palmo tú frágil, vulnerable anatomía, devorándote en pequeñas dosis.

Pero más exquisito aun es saber que así como no hay terminación nerviosa tuya que no esté a merced de sus estímulos, no hay terminación nerviosa suya que no esté a tu merced; bajo tus caricias se estremece, tiembla, suspira pesadamente, su respiración se vuelve errática y discontinua, su espalda se arquea, sus palpitaciones se aceleran.

Es una sensación exquisita, la de hacerlo perder el control, hechizarlo, hipnotizarlo, embriagarlo.

Es una sensación exquisita, que el hombre que amás te desee tanto, que su boca te pruebe de a mordiscos inocentes como si fueras una fruta prohibida, que sus manos te recorran milímetro a milímetro en absoluto éxtasis, que su hambre sólo pueda ser satisfecho besándote y acariciándote.

* * *

**9 horas antes**

El silencio era roto sólo por el sonido de tus dedos moviéndose con ritmo rápido y preciso sobre el teclado de tu nueva laptop; las yemas presionaban suavemente y al compás de tus pensamientos las palabras, 'como por arte de magia' (aunque sabés que de magia esto no tiene nada; conocés todo sobre cómo funciona una computadora, y hasta en sueños podrías explicar el proceso mediante el cual al tocar una tecla o una combinación de teclas algo sucede, una reacción se desencadena como consecuencia de los datos ingresados, la máquina interpreta las órdenes que se le dan y luego las cumple), se dibujaban como hormiguitas negras ordenadas prolijamente en fila, tomando la forma de un texto que ya llevaba cerca de diez o quince párrafos (la cantidad exacta sería diecisiete, pero estabas demasiado concentrada volcando tus sentimientos como para reparar en el número que aparecía en el margen inferior izquierdo del documento de Microsoft Word que estaba cumpliendo con la función de especie de 'diario íntimo').

Habías despertado una hora y media atrás, envuelta en sus brazos y con una sonrisa en los labios, las memorias del hermoso sábado que pasaron juntos aun frescas en tu cabeza, provocando que un millar de mariposas diminutas se formaran en tu panza y te hicieran cosquillas con sus alitas, esa sensación tan linda siendo la más parecida a lo que te abrasa por dentro cuando él te mima. Durante un rato habías disfrutado del calor de su cuerpo pegado al tuyo, de su respiración y de los latidos de su corazón endulzando tus oídos con esa música cuyos acordes solamente vos podés entender, con tus párpados aun demasiado pesados para que hicieras el esfuerzo de levantarlos y mantenerlos así, tus manos dibujando círculos en su espalda, tus dedos de tanto en tanto perdiéndose en el mar de buclecitos negros que cubre su cabeza, contenta de poder ser vos, para variar, la que lo mima a él mientras duerme (es siempre él quien te besa y acaricia en las mañanas mientras vos seguís hundida en sueños).

Allí te hubieras quedado el resto del domingo, acariciando dulcemente su piel, besando su cuello en el punto exacto en el que podés sentir sus pulsaciones contra tus labios, intoxicándote con su perfume, pero Bonnie se despertó cerca de las nueve menos veinte y, moviendo su cola alegremente, se escabulló desde el rinconcito en el que se halla su cuna hasta llegar al sillón, al pie del cual se sentó, su cuerpito tan pequeño muy quieto, mirándote con ojos de cachorrito hambriento, esperando a que te levantaras para darle de comer y jugar con ella.

Te llevaste a Bonnie a la cocina, tratando de hacer el menor barullo posible para no despertar a Tony; lucía tan tierno, completamente sumergido en sus sueños, relajado, en paz, feliz, una media sonrisa cruzando su rostro, totalmente sereno. Hay momentos, como aquél, en los que simplemente te lo comerías a besos por ser la cosita más adorable del mundo (algo que nunca le dirías, porque sería equivalente a ahogar su ego en un cubo de agua, llamándolo 'la cosita más adorable del mundo'); te tentó un poco buscar la cámara y fotografiarlo en ese estado tan deliciosamente vulnerable, pero Bonnie te había distraído de tu idea dando vueltas a tu alrededor, esperando ansiosa que la levantaras a upa y le hicieras cosquillas en la panza.

Desde hace tres meses tu desayuno consiste generalmente de tostadas con manteca y mermelada, panqueques, ensalada de frutas o cereales con yogurt de frutilla, además de café con leche o té y jugo de naranja recién exprimido. No siempre fue así, claro, porque cuando vivías sola y no estabas en una relación con el hombre más perfecto del mundo, la primera comida del día se limitaba a una taza de café con leche, acompañada de un durazno o una porción de budín enlatado, dado que el recuerdo de las pocas veces en las que trataste de tostar pan se ha quedado muy vivo en tu memoria como para que alguna vez vuelvas a hacer el intento de usar las hornallas y te arriesgues a prender fuego el edificio. Así que luego de darle a Bonnie algo de comer y mimarla un poco, preparaste una taza de café (tus dotes culinarias son limitadísimas y hasta casi podría denominárselas precarias, pero café y té sabés preparar sin poner en la línea el bienestar de ningún organismo vivo), abriste un paquete de Oreo y enchufaste tu nueva laptop color rosa decidida a distraerte un rato jugando al tetrix hasta que él se despertara y te distrajera por sus propios medios.

Sin embargo, pronto te aburriste, y luego de pasar algunos minutos haciendo absolutamente nada, mirando la pantalla sin realmente ver, una parte considerando salir a dar una vuelta con Bonnie, otra barajando la posibilidad de volver a acurrucarte en los brazos de Tony, taparte con tu manta favorita y seguir durmiendo hasta el mediodía, o hasta que él te despertara con sus besos o con una bandeja llena de cosas ricas (no te hubiera molestado, francamente, tomar un segundo desayuno, uno que consistiera de algo más sano que café con leche y galletitas Oreo; y eso, viniendo de alguien que ha rayado la categoría de 'víctima de desorden alimenticio' siendo adolescente, es decir mucho: no siempre sucede que te apetece comer por placer y no porque es una necesidad básica a satisfacer para estar sana y poder destacarte en tu trabajo. Como con todo, depende mucho de tu estado de ánimo) acabaste haciendo algo que ni siquiera se te había ocurrido considerar.

Al final no saliste de paseo con Bonnie, pero tampoco volviste a recostarte en el sillón. Terminaste quedándote en la cocina, sentada en una de las banquetas altas, frente a la computadora, con un documento de Microsoft Word abierto, la hoja en blanco esperando a que algo saliera de vos, cualquier cosa, algo que pudieras volcar golpeando suavemente el teclado con las delicadas yemas de tus dedos. Al principio te quedaste pensativa, con aspecto perdido, tus ojos asiáticos posados sobre la pantalla, sin entender bien por qué habías decidido abrir – en un accionar casi automático, involuntario e inconsciente, porque lo habías hecho sin siquiera percatarte de que lo estabas haciendo – aquél océano color blanco que te invitaba a inundarlo, decorarlo, dibujarlo, destrozarlo, mancharlo de lágrimas o de risa, poesía y encanto, dolor y pena, recuerdos o ficción, fantasía o realidad.

Sin mucho pensar tampoco, más bien como siguiendo un impulso dictado por tus emociones sobrecargadas debido a las malditas hormonas que seguían alteradas, empezaste a escribir. De a dos palabras, primero, tímidamente, sin saber bien a dónde iría a parar todo aquello. Luego cinco palabras (casi una oración completa). Luego dos renglones, sin detenerte. Luego tres. Luego cuatro. Luego un párrafo entero. Luego dos párrafos. Luego dos párrafos y medios. Luego cuatro. Luego cinco. Seis, siete, ocho, nueve. Llegado un momento, estabas en un punto en el que las oraciones brotaban con total naturalidad, fluían, todas tan apasionadas, tan puras, tan sinceras, tan cargadas de emoción y ternura, que bien podrías haber estado escribiéndolas con tu propia sangre y no virtualmente.

Las agujas del reloj indicaban que eran las diez de la mañana cuando te detuviste, unos cincuenta párrafos, seis páginas y casi seis mil palabras después.

Escribís sobre las cosas hermosas que te pasan con él todos los días en cuadernos que deseás sean el testimonio tangible de la historia de amor más maravillosa del mundo, cuadernos cuyas hojas dentro de setenta años querés repasar, acariciando cada renglón, cuadernos que son como las piezas de un rompecabezas, de ese rompecabezas que están armando los dos juntos.

Pero a veces, como en aquel instante, te asalta de golpe la necesidad de escribir _sobre vos_: tus miedos, inseguridades, pensamientos, temores, dudas, reflexiones. Escribiendo siempre encontraste desahogo, consuelo, una vía por la cual expresarte, vaciarte, aliviar la carga sobre tus hombros, compartir pedacitos tuyos con cada sílaba, pedacitos que necesitás se desprendan, pedacitos de tu vida, de tus vivencias, de tu experiencia, de lo bueno y de lo malo.

Aquellos párrafos que escribiste en la mañana estaban inspirados por tus expectativas, tus nervios, tus preguntas sin respuesta, las respuestas que habías encontrado a ciertas preguntas pero que no habían hecho más que generar otros cien interrogantes, tus deseos y fantasías, las mariposas que te hacen cosquillas en la panza cuando imaginás su boca y sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Es, el momento en el que se fundan completamente, algo en lo que no podés dejar de pensar, algo en lo que pensás más y más con cada día que pasa, algo en lo que pensás más y más a medida que el 24 de diciembre se acerca. Necesitabas expresar aquellas emociones que llevan tanto tiempo agolpándose en tu pecho, consumiéndote, devorándote, esas emociones que no podés compartir con nadie más, emociones profundas, íntimas; es como si las llevaras en la sangre, circulando por tu cuerpo, gravadas en el alma, como si se reprodujeran y multiplicaran con cada latido de tu corazón. Necesitabas descargarte, e inconscientemente, inocentemente, 'decidiste' hacerlo en forma de párrafos que se entrelazan unos con otros, compuestos por palabras que lucen como hormiguitas muy negras y muy chiquititas que han formado filas extremadamente prolijas, párrafos que se deshacen en frases casi poéticas, párrafos demasiado dulces, párrafos que hablan del deseo incontrolable que quema dentro tuyo: morís por besarlo, abrazarlo, acariciarlo, y no detenerte, ni detenerlo, deshacerte de todas las barreras entre tu cuerpo y su cuerpo y dejar que las cosas sucedan de manera natural. Así te sentís, y aunque las inseguridades, los nervios y los miedos pesan, el deseo pesa más que todo eso.

Subiste y bajaste con el curso varias veces, deteniéndote al azar para volver a leer algunos pedazos, algunos pasajes, y no pudiste evitar que por entre tus labios se escaparan algunos suspiros. Al rato, te encontraste otra vez mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador pero sin realmente ver, tus ojos vueltos hacia adentro, hacia tu alma y tu corazón, un millar de mariposas acariciándote con sus diminutas alitas, más suspiros escapándose por entre tus labios.

Ese momento tan íntimo entre los sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones que aun te recorren el cuerpo y los sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones que habían quedado hermosamente plasmados en aquello que escribiste sin siquiera tomarte un segundo para respirar, fue interrumpido abruptamente, como si alguien se hubiera acercado con un alfiler para pinchar la burbuja cálida y reconfortante en la que estabas acurrucada, cuando a tus oídos llegó un bostezo proveniente de la sala de estar, seguido de una sucesión de pasos dados por pies descalzos y amortiguados por la mullida alfombra. Con un fluido movimiento de la mano sobre el _mouse_, llevaste la pequeña flecha de una punta de la pantalla a la otra hasta llegar a la crucecita sobre el costado superior derecho para cerrar el archivo.

La puerta se abrió un segundo más tarde, detrás de ella Tony, en pijama y con sus buclecitos negros despeinados, los ojos entrecerrados, el aspecto general de alguien que acaba de despertarse luego de una larga noche de merecido descanso, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa terriblemente seductora y a la vez absolutamente dulce y tierna. No pudiste contener otro suspiro (¿cuántas veces habías suspirado ya en lo que iba del día?), ni tampoco evitar que tus labios también se ensancharan formando una sonrisa que alcanzaba tu mirada, la cual se había iluminado con ese brillo especial que tanto amás el instante en que él había entrado a la cocina.

"¿Decidiste madrugar?" te preguntó, mitad riendo, mitad reprimiendo un bostezo, al tiempo que enredaba sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura, atrayéndote hasta que tu espalda y su pecho quedaron pegados. Tus rodillas se doblaron apenas - de pronto parecían hechas de gelatina – cuando sentiste sus besos en tu cuello y en tu hombro, la piel siendo acariciada suavemente por sus labios, sus manos frotando tu estómago, dibujando círculo sobre la tela del sweater que llevabas puesto.

"Algo así" contestaste, aun sonriendo, contenta de ser siempre el objeto de sus mimos.

"¿Por qué no me despertaste?"

"Para que descansaras un poquitito más. Tuvimos una semana larga y ésta que empieza mañana quizá sea igual de tediosa" exhalaste, deseando más que nunca poder encapsular el domingo y retenerlo para siempre, hacerlo eterno, y así evitar la llegada del lunes (es ilógico, lo sabés, e imposible, lamentablemente, pero mientras desear siga siendo gratis, nada va a impedirte que pienses en lo lindo que sería escaparle al mundo por algunos días y quedarte con él haciendo de cuenta que el fin de semana no acabó) "Además" seguiste, tu sonrisa acentuándose un poco "sos hermoso cuando estás dormido" podías sentir tus mejillas ardiendo, y estabas segura de que se habían teñido de un rojo brillante.

Cuando, sin salirte de su abrazo, te diste vuelta para besar sus mejillas y desordenar su pelo revuelto un poco más, viste que su rostro también se había teñido de color escarlata. Te pusiste en puntas de pie para que tus labios alcanzar su frente (lo cual te requirió mucho más esfuerzo porque sin tacos la diferencia de altura es bastante) y desparramaste besos por todas partes, animada ante la perspectiva de tener el resto del domingo para estar con él haciendo absolutamente nada o entreteniéndote con cosas tan simples como ir al parque a mirar las nubes y tratar de hallarles forma, como habían hecho el día anterior, o mirar dibujos animados acurrucados en una punta del sillón.

"La próxima vez que te levantes antes que yo, no dudes en despertarme: no quiero que tengas que desayunar café con leche con Oreos otra vez" te dijo, mirando de reojo el envoltorio vacío que un rato atrás había estado lleno de galletitas de chocolate rellenas con crema.

"A vos también te encantan las Oreo" lo acusaste, besando la punta de su nariz "Las amás tanto como yo, cuando vemos películas te comés un paquete entero a veces"

"Pero no para el desayuno" señaló, tomando tus manos entre sus manos y alejándose apenitas para que tus labios no pudieran alcanzar ninguna parte de su rostro, algo que hace siempre que quiere dejar en claro su punto de vista y no desea correr el riesgo de que lo disuadas o distraigas ni con caricias ni con besos "El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, Michelle, y tiene que contener frutas, cereales, jugo, tostadas, cosas sanas" te retó cariñosamente.

"Tony, te merecés dormir hasta tarde algún domingo"

Te interrumpió con su voz dulce y suave, antes de que pudieras seguir hablando:

"Lo más lindo de _mis_ mañanas es preparar el desayuno para los dos" te aseguró. Luego miró el reloj en su muñeca, ése que vos le regalaste y que nunca se quita "Juzgando por la hora que es" siguió "hoy vamos a tener que conformarnos con un _almuerzayuno_"

No pudiste evitar la carcajada que subió por tu garganta y se escapó antes de que lograras hacer algo para impedir tal reacción al escuchar aquella palabra que, claramente, no tiene significado alguno en tu idioma, pero cuyo sonido hizo que te agarrara un ataque de risa que duró un minuto entero y que él observó sonriendo con dulzura, mordiéndose el labio seductoramente, sin quitarte los ojos de encima, comiéndote con la mirada sin disimular, diciendo sin usar palabras que le parecés la criatura más adorable sobre la faz de la Tierra y que cada vez que reís se enamora de vos mil veces más.

"Perdón" te disculpaste en cuanto pudiste calmarte y recobraste la capacidad de respirar, y por ende articular sonidos y hablar coherentemente "Perdón, es que me causó mucha gracia" te volviste a disculpar "Soy una tonta, a veces me rió por cualquier cosa" estabas tan sonrojada que podías sentir el calor que irradiaban tus mejillas, como si acabaras de pasar horas bajo los rayos del sol.

Él seguía mirándote con adoración pura, con esa sonrisa que hace que tiembles y causa que tus piernas se vuelvan de gelatina y tus rodillas amenacen con rendirse y dejar de soportar el peso de tu frágil cuerpo (no tenés miedo de caer, nunca, porque estás segura de que él te agarraría en sus brazos antes de que tocaras el suelo y te hicieras daño). Con su pulgar acarició tu rostro, y luego con su índice y su anular repasó tus labios, dibujando lentamente sobre la sonrisa que aun embellecía tus exóticas facciones.

"¿Por qué me mirás así?" inquiriste, pasados unos minutos durante los cuales estuvieron fundidos en el silencio.

"Ya te lo expliqué mil veces, Michelle" resopló, fingiendo exasperación ": te miro así porque sos muy bonita"

"Perdón por haberme reído con lo que dijiste" repetiste "Pero nunca había escuchado una palabra así, y me causó mucha gracia" te sentías una tonta, conteniendo las carcajadas que todavía se agolpaban en tu pecho y querían seguir subiendo por tu garganta y convertirse en sonido "¿Qué significa?" te interesaste en saber, en cuanto estuviste un poco más compuesta y sabías no corrías el riesgo de volver a romper en carcajadas casi infantiles.

"Técnicamente no significa nada. Es una mezcla de las palabras '_almuerzo'_ y '_desayuno'_ que mi papá inventó para cuando en verano nos despertábamos después de las once, y entonces como ya era muy tarde para desayunar pero muy temprano para almorzar, mi mamá preparaba algunos sándwiches, un poco de ensalada de fruta, torta, huevos y jamón, panqueques, esas cosas…"

"Creo que ya entiendo…, y la verdad es que la idea me gusta mucha"

"Si querés" siguió él, acomodando algunos de tus rulos detrás de tus orejas, sin dejar de permitirle a su pulgar recorrer la piel de tu rostro, acariciando cada centímetro, cada diminuta pequita, cada milímetro de piel, deteniéndose siempre cerca de tus labios para que presiones besos en sus dedos "podemos tomar el _almuerzayuno_ en el parque al que fuimos ayer, y ver si hoy encontramos una nube con forma de corazón" propuso "Además, creo que Bonnie tiene ganas de disfrutar otro día al aire libre, y hay que aprovechar el buen clima mientras dure" agregó, como si hiciera falta recurrir a algún método extraordinario para persuadirte.

"No necesitás más argumentos para convencerme, Almeida" susurraste, tomando su cabeza entre tus manos y acercándolo suavemente para poder besarlo "Me fascina la idea de pasar otra tarde con vos echada en el pasto, hallándole formas a las nubes, compartiendo secretos, o simplemente haciendo nada"

Acariciaste sus labios con tus labios, tentándolo para que sucumbiera y te robara uno de esos besos apasionados que te derriten por dentro y hacen que sientas que tu alma está prendida fuego, uno de esos besos que te debilitan hasta tal punto que podrías caer rendida en sus brazos, uno de esos besos hacen que te sientas como si tus pies se levantaran apenas unos centímetros del suelo y flotaras, totalmente perdida en las sensaciones que el contacto con su cuerpo – por más inocente que sea – despierta en tu cuerpo, que queda automáticamente a su merced en cuanto la yema de un dedo suyo se posa sobre tu piel, haciendo que tiembles de deseo incontrolablemente.

Sus besos son una de esas adicciones de las que jamás vas a recuperarte, esas adicciones que se desatan y crecen, crecen y crecen sin control, esas adicciones a las que no hay posibilidad alguna de ponerles un freno porque el punto de retorno es inexistente.

Hay ciertas adicciones que no tienen punto de retorno, y ésta es una de ellas.

Sos adicta a tus besos, no tenés por qué negarlo, totalmente adicta. Sos adicta a esa sensación electrizante que te recorre de punta a punta; sos adicta a lo exquisito de la textura de sus labios, sos adicta a esos besos que desparrama por todas partes y que logran que tu cuerpo se estremezca.

Sos adicta a ese cosquilleo delicioso del que sufre cada vértebra de tu anatomía en el segundo previo a que su boca se estrelle contra tu piel, ese temblor involuntario e incontrolable que hace que te sientas como una hoja esperando a que el viento la roce.

Ya eras adicta a sus besos, a sus caricias, incluso antes de esa madrugada en la que víctima de un impulso eléctrico decidiste acallar a tu cerebro y dejar que te guiaran los latidos de tu corazón, porque incluso antes de haber probado esa primera dosis tan dulce y tan cargada de ternura en estado puro ya te resultaba imposible imaginarte besando a cualquier otro hombre que no fuera él, y antes de que sus manos se movieran por tu cuerpo para marcar que le pertenecés como nunca vas a pertenecer a ningún otro ya eras incapaz de imaginar a cualquiera que no fuera él provocando que te estremezcas con sus caricias.

Si bien no hay día que puedas aguantar sin sentir sus brazos envolviéndote posesivamente, su boca pegándose con tu boca, sus caricias en tu espalda, el deseo y la pasión mezclándose en cada suspiro, hay momentos – como en la mañana de este domingo – en los que simplemente las ganas de comerlo a besos es tan grande que te duele el cuerpo, la necesidad es tan cruda que la sentís corriendo por tus venas, devorándote, consumiéndote, como si realmente estuvieras pasando por un proceso de desintoxicación, como si llevaras meses con síndrome de abstinencia y fuera cuestión de vida o muerte que satisficieras eso que podría definirse como un 'hambre' de sus besos.

Hay momentos – y aquél era uno de esos momentos – en los que para calmar aquello que como fuego concentrado se expande por cada rincón de tu anatomía necesitás sus manos acariciándote, sus brazos aprisionándote, su boca pegada a tu boca, robándote cada gota de oxígeno, sus susurros desesperados llenando tus oídos entre beso y beso…

Hay momentos – como aquél – en los que corrés el riesgo de empezar a besarlo y no parar, totalmente dominada por un deseo arrollador que surge desde lo más hondo de tu ser, un deseo que te convierte en arcilla en sus manos, un deseo que te transforma totalmente, un deseo tan fuerte que no se asemeja a nada que hayas sentido antes.

Un deseo tan placentero, que de tanto placer que provoca, hasta _casi_ duele un poco.

"Me encanta que me mires así" murmuró, distrayéndote de tus pensamientos y reflexiones sobre lo mucho que te morís por comerle la boca.

Sus labios rozaron los tuyos provocadoramente; estaba tentándote _él_ a _vos_, buscando que perdieras el control, provocándote, jugando a extender un poco más la tortura que te ahoga (_casi literalmente_) cada vez que estás hambrienta de sus besos, jugando a aumentar tu deseo, negándote esa dosis de tu droga favorita a propósito incitándote para que sea tu boca la que ataque a su boca.

Nunca pensaste que un hombre podría tener tal efecto en vos: dos minutos antes habían estado hablando animadamente sobre lo que harían ese domingo, planeando pasar el resto de la mañana y la tarde en el parque mirando el cielo, y de pronto el ambiente había cambiado, la tensión sexual (porque es eso, tensión sexual, no hay otra manera de llamar a aquello que te devora desde adentro y te enloquece dulcemente) envolviéndolos, su cuerpo y tu cuerpo pegados, su perfume embriagándote, los latidos de su corazón desaforados como los latidos de tu corazón.

"¿Así cómo?" las palabras se mezclaron con un suspiro que no pudiste contener; siempre te resulta difícil contener suspiros cuando sus manos están dibujando círculos en tu espalda, usando apenas las yemas de los dedos para despertar esas cosquillas que te vuelven loca y que se parecen tanto a las que te hacen en la panza las millones de mariposas que aparecen súbitamente cada vez que el aire que él respira es el mismo que vos exhalás y el que él exhala el que vos inhalás.

"Como si estuvieras muriéndote de ganas de besarme" fue su respuesta, en la forma de un susurro que te hizo temblar ligeramente en sus brazos.

No te habías dado cuenta, y no te percataste hasta ese preciso momento, pero durante los minutos que habían pasado comiéndose silenciosamente con los ojos, se habían movido lentamente hasta acabar cerca de la pared más cercana, y ahora contra ella estaba tu espalda, presionado tu cuerpo entre su cuerpo y la pared.

"Muero de ganas de besarte" tomaste su labio inferior entre tus labios y jalaste muy despacio, esperando que aquello pusiera un alto a su juego, queriendo obligarlo a perder el control "Pero me gusta mucho más que me beses vos"

Tu boca y su boca colapsaron, no hubieras sabido decir cuál se estrelló primero contra cuál, pero eso no es de gran importancia. Colapsaron una contra otra. Sus palpitaciones estaban sincronizadas, tu anatomía amoldándose a la suya como si fueran dos piezas como de puzle hechas a medida para encajar una con la otra, para ser una el complemento de la otra. El oxígeno pronto comenzó a escasear, pero en ese instante de puro éxtasis respirar obviamente estaba en los puestos más bajos de tu ranking de prioridades, porque todo lo que querías hacer era besarlo y no parar jamás.

Es como un juego, un juego demasiado dulce y placentero, el de comerse a besos, de a pedacitos, muy despacio, como si estuvieran alimentándose el uno del otro. Es una adicción, no sólo para vos, sino también para él, besarse como si el mundo fuera a extinguirse hoy y no fueran a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo mañana, ni nunca más. Es una adicción, besarse como si tuvieran todo el tiempo en el Universo para perderse y perder el control, reduciéndolo todo a un instante de ternura, pasión e intimidad y desdibujando el resto y todo lo que ello implica.

Durante veinte preciosos minutos se perdieron en aquel juego, aquel juego demasiado dulce y placentero, ese juego que consiste en comerse a besos, de a pedacitos, muy despacio, como si estuvieran alimentándose el uno del otro.

Veinte preciosos minutos durante los cuales sólo pararon cuando respirar se volvía _demasiado_ necesario.

Veinte preciosos minutos durante los cuales temblaste bajo sus caricias, como tiemblan las hojas en las copas de los árboles cuando esperan a que el viento las roce.

Veinte preciosos minutos durante los cuales todo quedó reducido a ese instante de ternura, pasión e intimidad.

Veinte preciosos minutos durante los cuales satisficiste tu adicción.

Veinte preciosos minutos luego de los cuales, una vez recuperadas tus capacidades para funcionar correctamente, aun con el sabor de sus besos en tu boca, los labios hinchados, la respiración entrecortada y ese ardor en el pecho devorándote, no pudiste evitar pensar, casi con ganas de dejar que se escapara de tu garganta otro suspiro – esa vez de frustración e impaciencia -, que esperar quince días más para hacer el amor con él es el equivalente a aguardar una eternidad.

* * *

**6 horas, treinta minutos después**

Están empapados, verdaderamente empapados, tanto que no sería exagerar decir que bien podrían haberse puesto la ropa inmediatamente después de sacarla de la máquina lavadora, así como tampoco sería exagerar compararlos con cómo lucirían si hubieran ido a bañarse a las cataratas del Niágara completamente vestidos.

Gotas de lluvia corren por tu rostro y por el suyo como si fueran lágrimas nacidas de sus ojos, cuando en realidad son lágrimas que han nacido del cielo que dejó caer su llanto con una fuerza arrolladora, ese llanto en forma de diluvio que aun no se apaga, que sigue azotando a la ciudad con violencia, salvajemente, golpeando contra las aceras, los tejados, los techos de los autos, los paraguas de aquellos que bajo ellos encontraron algo de refugio y las cabezas de los desprevenidos que acabaron solos y desprotegidos en medio del temporal.

Los dos sonríen, sonríen incontrolablemente, sonríen mientras se besan, se muerden los labios y sonríen, se acarician y sonríen, sin dejar de sonreír murmuran palabras llenas de ternura que son como música para sus oídos, música que se mezcla con la melodía de la lluvia torrencial que inunda las calles con una fuerza similar a la de las sensaciones que inundan sus cuerpos, dos cuerpos que ya no aguantan la arrolladora necesidad – en parte emocional, en parte física, en parte química – de unirse, hundirse uno en el otro, fundirse, convertirse en uno solo.

Dos cuerpos adictos, uno adicto al otro y el otro adicto al que es adicto a él.

Con el sabor de su piel se mezcló el de la lluvia, transformando en aun más adictiva esa esencia única que te enloquece. La combinación de su perfume y el de la lluvia es todo el oxígeno del que tus pulmones necesitan alimentarse, es todo el oxígeno que tu sistema precisa para funcionar. Y si te ahogaras entre besos, si perdieras la capacidad de mantenerte en pie, si tu cerebro se nublara por culpa del placer, si alcanzaras de pronto un estado que bordea los límites del éxtasis y la agonía, no te preocupan realmente las consecuencias, porque él no va a dejar que caigas, no va a dejar que te hagas daño.

Sus manos acarician tu espalda a través de la tela mojada de la blusita roja que estás vistiendo, con cada caricia diciéndote lo que las palabras nunca serán capaces de expresar porque no hay lenguaje más exacto que el lenguaje que se crea entre dos personas conectadas en tantos niveles, tan profundamente.

Y bajo sus caricias temblás, como las hojas que esperan a que el viento las roce.

Desesperadamente, con un hambre y una sed que no son biológicos sino total y crudamente emocionales, que están devorándote por dentro sin piedad y que requieren ser calmados con una dosis de la única cosa que podría aplacarlos (_él_), recorrés con tus besos su cuello, una y otra vez, deteniéndote siempre en el que sabés es su punto más sensible, llevándolo hasta el extremo en el que el placer es tan insoportablemente intenso que su cuerpo entero se afloja y su cerebro se desconecte, como si estuviera bajo la influencia de una droga muy fuerte, una droga de la cual depende tanto que jamás podrá dejar de consumirla.

A vos te sucede exactamente lo mismo: él es una droga a la que sos adicta, y esa adicción nunca va a mermar. Él es una droga a la que vos te volviste adicta, y ésa es una adicción que sigue creciendo, crece desmedidamente.

Sos adicta al hombre que amás.

Sos adicta a un hombre que es adicto a la mujer que ama.

* * *

**30 minutos antes**

No les importaba estar en medio de la calle, en medio de un diluvio, en medio de la tormenta; la gente pasando alrededor de ustedes, era como si no estuvieran allí, como si el agua cayendo del cielo hubiera diluido sus imágenes, desdibujándolos, borroneando sus contornos hasta convertirlos en nada más que manchas de colores que se escapaban buscando refugio, buscando cobijo, sus cabezas escondidas bajo paraguas (en el caso de los precavidos que habían tomado uno consigo antes de abandonar sus hogares), sus zapatos empapados por culpa de alguna baldosa floja.

Sus manos acunaron tu rostro, apartando los mechones de cabello húmedo que se habían pegado a él, acomodándolos con dulzura detrás de tus orejas, sus pulgares trazando círculos en tus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos hundidos en tus ojos, observándote embelesado, con adoración y con locura, esa adoración y esa locura de las que tu cuerpo y tu corazón se alimentan cada vez que te habla al oído, cada vez que te toca, cada vez que te besa, cada vez que te anida en sus brazos.

"Sos hermosa, Michelle" sus susurros se sentían como caricias en el alma, caricias hechas con las yemas de sus dedos, caricias delicadas porque en sus ojos sos la criaturita más frágil que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra, caricias suaves como sus susurros, porque vos sos su princesa y no puede tratarte sino con extrema, devota suavidad "Sos demasiado hermosa, tanto que hasta a veces mirarte me _duele _físicamente, porque no sé cómo alguna vez voy a lograr ser suficiente, cómo voy a lograr merecer a una criatura tan angelical como vos"

"No necesitás hacer nada para merecerme. No necesitás ser nada distinto de lo que ya sos" murmuraste, tus manos acunando su cabeza; sentiste bajo tus dedos el pelo mojado pegándose a su cráneo y a su nuca, y no pudiste evitar desordenarlo un poco: así te gusta él, con sus buclecitos color azabache ligeramente desprolijos "Si fueras un gramo diferente de lo que sos, entonces no serías el hombre del que estoy enamorada" agregaste, tu pulgar delineando el contorno de sus labios.

"No sabía que los cambios y diferencias de las personas se pesaban en gramos" susurró, una sonrisa en su rostro y una carcajada subiendo por su garganta por lo adorable que había encontrado tus palabras.

Antes de que pudieras darle una respuesta, volvió a besarte, con la misma pasión desmedida y deseo con los que habían estado besándose durante todo el día, la lluvia cayendo sobre los dos con todas sus fuerzas y mojando sus labios entre beso y beso, los cuerpos de ambos fundidos en un abrazo cálido y posesivo, el calor emanando del otro el mejor abrigo para protegerse del viento.

* * *

**5 horas antes**

Su plan de empacar el _almuerzayuno_ en una canasta e ir a pasar el resto del día al parque jugando con Bonnie, tumbados sobre una manta mirando el cielo lleno de hermosas nubes que parecen dibujadas por duendes y tratando de hallarles forma, acabó viéndose frustrado.

Él se había dado una ducha rápida mientras vos – fanática del orden y la limpieza – acomodabas la sala de estar (no había mucho para acomodar, en realidad, simplemente estaba la frazada con la que habían dormido tapados la noche anterior para doblar y guardar bajo uno de los almohadones, pero vos te entretuviste de todos modos pasando un trapo húmedo sobre lo limpio, simplemente para mantenerte ocupada); luego había sido tu turno de disfrutar unos quince minutos bajo el chorro de agua hirviendo, relajando los músculos de tu espalda y tu cuello, tarareando alguna melodía romántica, usando un tiempo equivalente a una eternidad aplicando los diversos productos que tenés que utilizar a diario obligatoriamente para que tus rulos sean dentro de todo 'domables' y puedas llevarlos prolijamente, mientras Tony en la cocina comenzaba a preparar el _almuerzayuno_ (la palabra causa que te den pequeños, esporádicos estadillos de risa que por ningún medio podés evitar).

Pero cuando saliste del baño, vistiendo una blusita roja, sin mangas y con botoncitos blancos que según él te queda hermosa (por eso tratás de usarla seguido, simplemente para deleitarte con la sonrisa que cruza su rostro cuando te mira intensamente como si fueras la cosita más preciosa sobre la faz de la Tierra) te pareció escuchar un trueno rompiendo con la quietud de la mañana del domingo, y antes de que pudieras aguzar el oído para captar algún otro sonido, él salió de la cocina, secándose las manos con un repasador, su ceño fruncido como una criatura profundamente disconforme con algo:

"El cielo se nubló de pronto y se largó a llover" anunció, claramente decepcionado "Escuché en la radio que probablemente siga lloviendo hasta el martes" sus labios estaban torcidos en una mueca.

"No importa" le aseguraste, acercándote a él, entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos y guiándolo de vuelta a la cocina. El olor a tocino recién hecho, café fresco, huevos revueltos, pan tostándose al fuego y frutas recién cortadas inundaba cada rincón, y tu apetito se abrió de repente; el café con leche y las galletitas Oreo que habías comido más temprano mientras escribías sobre tus sentimientos, pensamientos y reflexiones parecían muy lejanos ya "Podemos quedarnos en casa todo el día" dijiste, rodeándolo con tus brazos y poniéndote en puntas de pie para besarlo otra vez "y ver películas mientras comemos todas estas cosas ricas"

"Podemos tomar nuestro _almuerzayuno_ y después salir a pasear a pesar de la lluvia" sugirió "Podemos ir a esa librería enorme que tanto te gusta"

"¿Barnes & Noble?" preguntaste, tus labios ya curvados en una sonrisa ante la perspectiva de pasar la tarde de un domingo lluvioso entre larguísimos, altísimos estantes llenos de libros de todos los tamaños, colores y géneros.

"Sí" respondió, besando la punta de tu nariz, sus ojitos resplandeciendo con ese brillo que tanto adorás "Pero primero tenemos que comer" sentó las condiciones.

"Y jugar con Bonnie un ratito" agregaste, mirando a la perrita, que se hallaba a un costado mordiendo su hueso de goma (que es casi tan grande como ella, porque la cachorrita es muy pequeña todavía y su tamaño se asemeja más al de un peluche miniatura que al de un animal).

"Creo entonces que la tormenta no va a arruinar la segunda mitad de nuestro fin de semana" señaló, sonriendo más que antes (la mueca en la que sus labios se habían curvado al tener que suspender sus planes de ir al parque había desaparecido en cuanto te fundiste en sus brazos).

"Nada puede arruinar mi fin de semana si lo paso con vos" fue tu respuesta, al tiempo que te parabas otra vez en puntas de pie para besar su nariz primero, luego sus párpados, luego sus mejillas, y finalmente sus labios otra vez.

Ningún día de tu vida puede quedar completa, total, devastadoramente arruinado, _pase lo que pase_ (y, con un trabajo como el tuyo y arpías como Carrie apareciendo en el camino de tanto en tanto, hay posibilidades de que pasen cosas con potencial para hacerte llorar y manchar de negro cualquier día) porque siempre vas a contar con sus abrazos, sus mimos, y sus besos.

No hay nada, absolutamente nada que sus besos no puedan sanar.

"Michelle" el sonido de su voz llamando tu nombre, murmurándolo contra tu boca en medio de un beso, causó que tus párpados se levantaran lentamente; sus ojos oscuros y tus ojos oscuros se encontraron, las miradas de los dos hablando entre ellas, reemplazando con sensaciones lo que no puede ponerse en palabras.

"¿Mmmh?" susurraste, aun acariciando sus labios con tus labios, restregando muy despacio la punta de tu nariz contra la punta de su nariz.

"¿Te dije alguna vez que sos mi persona favorita en el mundo?"

La sonrisa nació del fondo de tu alma automáticamente. ¿Cómo no sonreír cuando el hombre que adorás te dice que sos su persona favorita en el mundo, incluso si ya lo sabías, incluso si lo sabés desde el día en que te dijo por primera vez que te amaba? ¿Cómo no sonreír cuando él te acuna en sus brazos? ¿Cómo no sonreír cuando te habla con esa voz dulce, casi tímida, tan seductora, que te derrite a tal punto que empiezan a temblarte las rodillas como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina? ¿Cómo no sonreír cada vez que te devora con los ojos? ¿Cómo no sonreír cuando él te sonríe?

"¿Te dije alguna vez que _vos_ sos mi persona favorita en el mundo?" preguntaste entre besos esquimales.

"¿Te dije alguna vez que tu voz es mi sonido favorito?" siguió con el juego.

Y por un rato se olvidaron de sus planes para el domingo, sólo por unos minutos, sus bocas rozándose de vez en cuando, sus manos moviéndose por tu espalda y las yemas de tus dedos dibujando círculos en su cabeza, revolviendo sus buclecitos negros, palabras tiernas encerradas entre signos de interrogación llenando el aire y llenando sus almas.

"¿Te dije alguna vez el ruido de tus palpitaciones es mi melodía favorita?"

"¿Te dije alguna vez que podría pasar horas enteras mirándote mientras dormís?"

"¿Te dije alguna vez que me siento totalmente segura sólo si estoy en tus brazos?"

"¿Te dije alguna vez que moriría por vos?"

"¿Te dije alguna vez que te considero mi ángel de la guarda?"

"¿Te dije alguna vez que yo te considero _mí_ ángel de la guarda?"

"¿Te dije alguna vez que soy adicta a tus besos?"

La respuesta fue en forma de besos, por supuesto, porque hay cosas que tienen que sentirse, cosas que no pueden escucharse, cosas que sólo tienen verdadero significado cuando pueden ser expresadas de un modo mucho más puro, íntimo y personal que un puñado de sílabas combinadas.

Sos tan adicta a él, como él es adicto a vos.

Y ninguno de los dos puede controlarlo.

_Ninguno de los dos quiere controlarlo_, porque esta adicción – a diferencia de otras que son peligrosas y dañinas – no hace daño. Todo lo contrario: con cada dosis se curan más, con cada dosis tu alma y su alma, tu corazón y su corazón sanan viejas heridas, esas heridas que pensaban eran imposibles de sanar pero que en realidad sí pueden sanarse, porque para el amor verdadero no hay herida imposible de sanar, no cuando una de sus herramientas es una droga tan poderosa como los besos.

Pero aunque esta adicción – a diferencia de otras que son dañinas y peligrosas – no haga daño, aunque cure, aunque sane, aunque alivia, aunque con cada dosis sientan que tocan el cielo con las manos, _sí es mortal_.

Te morirías sin sus besos, literalmente morirías. Sentirías dolor físico, además de un dolor enorme en el alma, tan grande que nada podría sanarlo. Sus besos son tu medicina perfecta, te calman, te contienen, te curan cuando estás herida. Sus besos son tu droga, una droga exquisita, una droga a la que nunca vas a renunciar, porque de todas las drogas de las que podrías haberte vuelto dependiente, es definitivamente la mejor.

No tenés problema en reconocerlo, no te molesta que él lo sepa, no te molesta decirle, repetirle mil veces, jurarle que no aguantarías sin sentir sus labios sobre tus labios todos los días, todas las mañanas al despertar y todas las noches antes de caer envuelta en sueños.

Y es exquisita, verdaderamente exquisita, esa sensación que recorrió cada rinconcito de tu cuerpo cuando, su boca aun a medio milímetro de tu boca, él murmuró, mirándote a los ojos como si deseara ahogarse en esos dos pedacitos de océano y no ser rescatado jamás:

"¿Te dije alguna vez que _yo_ soy adicto a _tus besos_?"

Él es tan adicto como vos. Él se moriría sin vos, el dolor físico sería tortuoso y acabaría matándolo, literalmente. Él tampoco sabría cómo aguantar sin tus besos. Él tampoco podría sobrevivir. Él es tan dependiente como vos; necesita tus besos cada mañana al despertar, y cada noche antes de que te quedes dormida anidada en su pecho, escuchándolo cantarte al oído.

Temblaste, como las hojas que esperan a que el viento las roce, cuando volvió a besarte, apasionadamente, con una dulzura y una ternura arrolladoras, conmovedoras, abrumadoras.

Son adictos el uno al otro.

Mientras puedan recibir la dosis justa cada día para no acabar enloqueciendo, no tienen que preocuparse, porque no corren riesgo alguno, no corren el riesgo de sufrir síndrome de abstinencia, no corren el riesgo de perder el control y cometer una locura, como muchos adictos hacen cuando se ven privados de aquello que necesitan para estar satisfechos.

El problema va a aparecer dentro de tres años, cuando te digan que nunca más vas a volver a besarlo, que nunca más va a volver a acariciarte, que nunca más van a dormir abrazados.

Pero como no podés ver el futuro, como no sabés lo que el destino te depara, porque sos un simple ser humano sin capacidades extraordinarias para conocer cómo funciona el tiempo, lo que trae consigo y lo que se lleva, no te preocupa, y sos feliz sabiendo que el hombre que amás y al que sos adicta te ama con igual intensidad, tanto que vos sos su adicción.

* * *

**6 horas después**

Una noche, hace algunos meses, después de un día especialmente difícil, en un estado de inexplicable, dañina euforia, quisiste acelerar las cosas, llevarlo a perder el control, a cruzar la raya, a ir más allá de los límites, a caminar por el borde del precipicio corriendo el riesgo de caer.

Los motivos que te habían conducido a querer deshacerte de tu virginidad como si fuera un escombro, algo molesto, algo que necesitabas 'sacarte de encima' fueron una mezcla de tus propias inseguridades, dudas, cuestionamientos, miedos y problemas de imagen y autoestima. Eso lo sabés ahora, luego de haber podido mesurar tus sentimientos y mirar la situación bajo una luz mucho más clara y con la cabeza despejada.

Aquella noche estabas equivocada en tu visión de las cosas (muy equivocada), pero donde cualquier otro se hubiera aprovechado de tu vulnerabilidad y sacado ventaja de la situación, él antepuso tu bienestar y el de su relación a cualquier necesidad biofísica y al deseo reprimido que venía (_viene_) acumulando desde que se conocen.

En cuanto pudiste ver las cosas con cierta distancia, perspectiva, lucidez y buen juicio, ya sin todas esas emociones nublándote los sentidos y la capacidad de razonar y mesurar las cosas debidamente, ya sin la euforia corriendo por tus venas y enloqueciéndote (sos, después de todo, hija de una mujer bipolar, y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo evitás pensarlo, considerarlo, teorizar sobre ello, una partecita tuya, una partecita muy pequeña a la que irracionalmente mantenés ahogada, callada, silenciada bajo todos los medios posibles para no romper con el equilibrio y estabilidad que has logrado después de muchos años intentándolo, sabe que existe la posibilidad de que hayas heredado algo de esa bipolaridad, así que los ataques de euforia o depresión súbita no deberían - ¿o sí deberían? – parecerte extraños), comprendiste lo muy equivocada que estabas y cómo un momento tan hermoso, importante y lleno de significado podría haber sido brutalmente arruinado si no hubieras estado con la persona correcta, con alguien que te ama tanto y que haría cualquier cosa por cuidarte, alguien que jamás se aprovecharía de vos.

Recordás, en forma de flashes e imágenes borrosas, que estabas semidesnuda y tiritabas de frío, mientras que él seguía totalmente vestido (no porque vos no hubieras intentado desvestirlo; habías tratado, forcejeado prácticamente, para desnudarlo, pero sabiendo lo que tratabas de hacer y las consecuencias dañinas que aquello acarrearía si él no clavaba los frenos, lo había impedido, si bien durante una fracción de segundo había estado a punto de ir un poco más lejos en un súbito y efímero momento de debilidad que acabó tan rápido como había comenzado); recordás que en determinado punto no aguantaste la presión que tus pensamientos, emociones y acciones estaba haciendo sobre tus adoloridos y cansados hombros, y te largaste a llorar en sus brazos; recordás que te abrigó con su camisa para que dejaras de estremecerte incontrolablemente; recordás las palabras dulces que susurró en tu oído mientras te mecía de un lado a otro como a una criatura para que te tranquilizaras.

Leíste alguna vez que el buen juicio viene con la experiencia, y que la experiencia viene con el mal juicio; entonces, las equivocaciones son necesarias para forjar la experiencia que nos permita tener buen juicio en el futuro y no volver a cometer errores en los que ya incurrimos por culpa del mal juicio.

Tu (_escasa_) experiencia previa con el sexo consistió en los sucesos que tuvieron lugar esa noche de octubre en la que los besos se asemejaban más a mordidas, temblabas de nervios y no de placer, no cabía un solo pensamiento en tu cabeza porque tu cerebro estaba colapsado, tu sistema emocional estaba seriamente conmocionado e incapaz de funcionar correctamente, no había músculo en tu cuerpo que no estuviera duro como el acero, y estabas tan fuera de vos misma que podrías haber cometido cualquier locura si él no hubiera insistido hasta lograr calmarte y detenerte antes de que llegaran más lejos. Sin embargo, aunque escasa, _es_ experiencia, y eso quiere decir que ha contribuido a aumentar tu buen juicio, como todas las decisiones que los humanos toman y resultan erróneas. Podrá ser limitada, tu experiencia, pero es experiencia al fin.

Y sirve, claro que esa experiencia, por más 'pobre' que sea, sirve: gracias a las equivocaciones cometidas en un pasado no muy lejano (incluso si hay algunas veces en las que sentís que ha transcurrido mucho tiempo entre esa noche y el presente debido a todo lo que aconteció en el medio, debido a todos esos giros de ciento ochenta grados, a todas las vueltas que dieron subidos a esa montaña rusa de emociones) podés diferenciar un momento de locura desmedida como _aquél_ de un momento como _éste_, en el que tu deseo de estar cerca suyo, besarlo, acariciarlo, sentir los latidos de su corazón, su piel desnuda contra tu piel desnuda, y dejar que él te bese y acaricie a vos tanto como quiera, que sus manos paseen por cada rincón de tu cuerpo, no nace de tus miedos, inseguridades y complejos de inferioridad, ni de tu necesidad de complacerlo sin importar el precio que tengas que pagar, sino del amor desmedido que sentís por él, ese amor que te come desde adentro, que te devora, que te nutre, que te mantiene viva, que significa absolutamente todo para vos.

Esta mañana habías pensado mucho en eso, habías estado reflexionando y mesurando tus sentimientos, tus expectativas, tus fantasías sobre cómo sería la primera vez, las sensaciones que te recorrerían, y habías estado pensando en cómo harías para evitar que tus miedos, inseguridades y complejos se interpusieran y arruinaran todo. Habías estado escribiendo sobre eso, habías estado volcándolo, poniéndolo en palabras, expresándolo en párrafos – algunos cortos y sencillos, otros larguísimos y complejos – que provocaron mariposas en tu panza cuando los releíste. Habías estado contemplándolo todo con buen juicio, sin tus sentidos ofuscados u obnubilados, racionalmente, despejada, con la cabeza fría, y es eso – el tiempo pasado hoy poniéndote en contacto con tus emociones más profundas en lo referente a la situación - lo que te da la seguridad de que no estás cometiendo un error, de que esto no es meramente un ataque de hormonas que se salió de tu control, de que no es una simple calentura que podría arruinar todo, de que no estás actuando irracionalmente o presa de la euforia, que la parte emocional y la parte pensante están combinadas y funcionando juntas, en sincronía.

Nadie dijo que debía ocurrir de golpe, que tendrías que lidiar con todas las emociones juntas, que tendrías que enfrentar todos tus miedos, complejos e inseguridades al mismo tiempo, que tendrías que lidiar con la idea de desnudarte frente a un hombre por primera vez (en cuerpo, en alma, quedando totalmente expuesta y vulnerable) segundos antes de perder tu virginidad.

Nadie dijo que él tendría que aceptar en segundos, como si no fuera gran cosa, que estás lista para entregarte absolutamente, que estás preparada, que estás segura, que es lo que realmente querés y que no te vas a arrepentir, que estás convencida, que morís de ganas, que realmente estás lista para llevar el grado de intimidad muchos niveles más arriba.

Nadie dijo que tenían que saltearse todos los otros niveles que hay entre una relación totalmente inocente y una relación en la que el sexo es un componente regular.

Nadie dijo que no podían ir paso a paso, despacito, de a poco, aumentando cada día la dosis en pequeñas cantidades.

No hay reglas escritas, no hay una única, indiscutible, inalterable manera de hacer las cosas.

Los dos tienen miedo, más allá del deseo, tanto él como vos (y hasta te atreverías a decir que sus nervios y su ansiedad son mayores, por ende sus miedos también lo son); nadie dijo que esos miedos no pueden ir diluyéndose poco a poco antes del momento en que un cuerpo se una con otro hasta convertirse en uno, hasta que sus almas vuelvan a encontrarse y los dos pedazos de una misma pieza vuelvan a unirse, a completarse, a complementarse. Nadie dijo que todo tiene que ser resuelto en los cinco minutos previos a que hagan el amor por primera vez.

Ya demostraste determinación y decisión cuando unas semanas atrás fuiste a ver a una ginecóloga para que te recetara pastillas. Diste el primer paso, el primero de muchos pasos para una chica tan inexperta como vos. ¿Quién dijo que todos los pasos que restaban debían ser dados juntos, a los saltos, en forma de zancadas?

El juego previo, se te ocurre, puede ser tan íntimo, especial y tan lleno de significado como el acto en sí, puede aliviar temores y aligerar la ansiedad, e inútil es negar que los dos están cargados de temores y ansiedad. Las caricias, los besos, el contacto piel con piel, las palabras susurradas al oído pueden ir volviéndose más y más íntimos lentamente. Porque nadie dijo que debían subir la dosis de golpe, nadie dijo que no podían ir aumentando la dosis de a gotas, gota a gota.

Entonces, ¿por qué arriesgarte a sufrir un ataque de vergüenza _esa noche_ ante la perspectiva de que vea tu cuerpo desnudo (con el cual no estás conforme; nunca lo estuviste) si podés ir acostumbrándote, dejando que él con su capacidad casi mágica para hacer que te sientas hermosa te convenza de que realmente sos la criatura más preciosa sobre la que alguna vez poso sus ojos, con o sin ropas cubriéndote? ¿O por qué arriesgarte a que él se niegue _esa noche_ pensando que vos todavía no estás lista y que no deben apresurar las cosas y que es conveniente que sigan esperando, cuando hay mil maneras en las que podés ir mostrándole que estás preparada, convencida y muriéndote de ganas?

Los besos se habían vuelto mucho más apasionados y profundos, mucho más suaves, mucho más lentos, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, como si los relojes hubieran dejado de correr, como si fueran los dueños de cada segundo, como si pudieran pasar el resto de sus días suspendidos en el éxtasis, sin que nada más importe. Pero cuando llegan al punto en el que negar que necesitan oxigeno ya es imposible, él separa su boca de tu boca por unos segundos, pero luego de que algo de aire llega a sus pulmones no comienza a besarte otra vez, sino que posa sus labios en tu frente, recorre el puente de tu nariz con lentitud, y luego desparrama besos dulces e inocentes por tus mejillas, tu rostro acunado en sus manos, sus pulgares dibujando caricias en tu piel aun empapada por la tormenta bajo la cual estuvieron casi media hora. Te das cuenta, entonces, que quiere parar, que quiere detenerse, que no quiere ir más lejos, precisamente por esos miedos, por esas inseguridades que vos ya no querés patear debajo de la cama y dejar escondidas ahí, sino que querés lidiar con ellos cuanto antes.

"Michelle, creo que deberíamos parar…"

Y quizá lo más fácil, lo más simple, lo más sencillo a corto plazo sería eso: parar. Quizá lo más simple, lo más sencillo, sería que te fundieras en sus brazos y permitieras que te hablara al oído hasta que te quedes dormida, terminar la noche anidada en su pecho como siempre, contenta y feliz, pero sin haberte atrevido a ir más lejos.

Eso _no es_ lo que tenés ganas de hacer esta noche, no después de haber reflexionado tanto, no después de haber pensado tanto al respecto, no después de haber mesurado tus sentimientos correctamente. Pero eso ya no sería suficiente, no a esta altura; no sería suficiente para ninguno de los dos, aunque él insista diciendo que deben parar, que deben detenerse, que no deben ir más allá de los límites dentro de los cuales han estado jugando hasta ahora.

Por eso tratás de silenciar con más besos sus susurros, tratando de mostrarle sin tener que recurrir al lenguaje hablado que, a diferencia de esa vez en la que estabas a punto de cometer una equivocación gigantesca, esta noche sabés bien lo que querés, y lo que querés no es apresurar las cosas, forzar las cosas, que todo pase de golpe y súbitamente, buscando deshacerte de tu virginidad como si fuera un problema, algo que se interpone entre los dos y que es molesto y estorba; lo que querés esta noche es todo lo contrario: querés ir lento, empezar a perder la timidez, empezar a diluir tus miedos, empezar a anticipar las sensaciones que van a apoderarse de tu cuerpo dentro de quince noches cuando todos los límites se desdibujen. Eso es lo que querés: ir desdibujando los límites de a poco, borrándolos de a poco.

Sin embargo, él no desiste, y aunque sus labios responden a los movimientos de tus labios en perfecta sincronía, como si tuvieran mente propia y supieran exactamente qué hacer para complementarse, sigue susurrando, con su boca pegada sobre tu boca:

"Michelle" tiene ese tono de voz sexy y tranquilizador que te derrite, que te puede, que te vuelve arcilla en sus manos, que hace que tiembles como las hojas esperando a que el viento las roce, que convierte tus piernas en gelatina "… Chelle, creo que deberíamos" no puede respirar, está jadeando debido a la falta de aire "… parar" completa la oración, aun tratando de que sus patrones de respiración se normalicen.

"No quiero parar" le decís, también en un jadeo "… _todavía_" agregás, decidida a dejar en claro que sabés bien lo que estás haciendo, que este no es otro ataque de locura al que te llevaron los nervios, la presión, las inseguridades, tus complejos o las opiniones de gente con lengua venenosa como Carrie.

_Precisás_ que comprenda que no pretendés que vayan violenta e inesperadamente de 0 a 180 en una noche, precisás que comprenda que simplemente deseás que empiece a enseñarte una de las muchas cosas que los libros no pueden enseñar, por mucha teoría que ellos contenga: cómo amar, no con el corazón solamente, no con el alma solamente, sino con el _cuerpo_.

"Sigamos un poco más" le pedís, sonriendo sugestivamente, consciente de que tus mejillas se han teñido de rojo y de que a pesar de que la temperatura ha bajado, tu anatomía entera está hirviendo, hirviendo tanto como la suya.

Acariciás su espalda, su cabeza, su nuca, su espalda otra vez, su pecho… Tus manos se mueven como si supieran exactamente dónde y cómo tocarlo para hacerlo temblar de la misma manera en la que él te hace temblar… Morís de ganas de acariciarlo en todas partes, morís de ganas de que él siga acariciándote en todas partes, de sentir sus manos sobre tu piel, _su piel_ sobre _tu piel_, sin que nada se interponga entre los dos.

"Estás empapado" comentás en un susurro, sin dejar de besarlo, animándote a desabrochar el primero de los botones de su camisa.

Sonreís con una mezcla de dulzura y seducción cuando él no te detiene automáticamente y, quizá porque está demasiado anonadado como para reaccionar o demasiado obnubilado por tus caricias y por ende incapaz de mover un solo músculo, permite que desabotones el segundo también, revelando poco a poco la camiseta blanca que lleva debajo.

Rozando la punta de su nariz con la punta de tu nariz, llegás al cuarto botón, pero es entonces cuando finalmente sentís su mano posándose sobre tu mano, impidiendo que avances.

"Michelle, no quiero que sientas que tenés que apresurar las cosas…" comienza.

Sabías que en cierto punto aquél murmullo subiría por su garganta y encontraría el camino hacia tus oídos. Simplemente lo sabías, porque lo conocés tan bien como nadie más lo conoce, lo conocés mejor que nadie.

"… Michelle, quiero que vayamos despacio…" continua, acunando tu rostro con sus manos "No quiero que suceda de golpe… _no así_… Con vos quiero que sea especial…"

Podrías jurar que lágrimas comienzan a formarse en tus ojos en el momento en que esas palabras te tocan, te envuelven, te abrazan, calan hondo, hasta llegar a tus huesos. Él quiere cuidarte, quiere que la primera vez sea perfecta, quiere que con vos las cosas sean distintas, y no como él está acostumbrado a que sean porque durante su vida buscó mujeres para divertirse y no para amar, mujeres que habían estado ya bajo las sábanas de muchos otros, mujeres con las que no tenía ninguna conexión emocional, ningún vínculo, mujeres a las cuales no lo unía sentimiento alguno, o al menos no sentimientos tan fuertes como los que lo atan a vos y a vos a él.

Es perfecto, es tan perfecto. Quizá en los ojos de otros no lo sea, pero para vos, para vos sí lo es, porque está hecho a tu medida, para ser tuyo y de nadie más.

Así como vos fuiste hecha para ser de él y de nadie más.

Tu primer impulso es, inmediatamente, el de besarlo, el de pegar tu boca contra su boca otra vez, como si estuvieras muriendo de hambre y esos besos fueran el único alimento que puede nutrirte, salvarte, calmarte. Lo besás apasionadamente, y él responde con la misma pasión y con la misma dulzura, y durante algunos segundos se hablan en ese idioma que expresa lo que no puede decirse con palabras.

"Tony, yo también quiero que sea especial" susurrás un minuto después, acunando su rostro con tus manos "No tiene por qué suceder esta noche" aclarás, con la misma voz suave pero ahogada debido a la maravillosa privación de aire que acabás de sufrir "Pero creo que los dos tenemos muchos miedos que perder antes de que ocurra" continuás, delineando el contorno de su cara con le yema de uno de tus dedos "_Sé_ muy bien que _yo_ necesito perder algunos de mis miedos, y necesito perderlos con vos" seguís, clavando tus ojos en sus ojos, para que vea que hablás en serio, para que vea que estás convencida "Sé que tengo muchas cosas que aprender…"

No podés contener la sonrisa en la que se curvan tus labios cuando él no detiene tus intentos de desabotonar otro botón, el último.

"… y necesito que _vos_ me enseñes"

Sus palabras, esas que suenan como una melodía demasiado romántica y demasiado dulce, siguen haciendo eco en tu cabeza, desmenuzándote por dentro:

_Y siento que vuelvo a nacer cada vez que hacés que descubra algo tan lindo... Y pienso en todas las cosas que nos quedan por descubrir todavía, pienso en todas las cosas hermosas que podés enseñarme…_

Vos también pensás en todas las cosas que él puede enseñarte, todas las cosas que nada más él puede enseñarte y que no quisieras aprender con nadie más, todas las cosas que querés aprender con él, todas esas cosas que no podés aprender de golpe, que deseás aprender de a poco, de a gotas.

Deslizás las mangas de su camisa muy lentamente por sus brazos, con tus labios aun a medio milímetro de los suyos, tus labios y sus labios rozándose de tanto en tanto cuando los movés para hablar. Finalmente la camisa cae al suelo, y ahí queda, arrugada, un simple bollo de tela.

"Michelle…" sabés que está a punto de argumentar algo, pero vos no vas a dejar que diga una sola palabra más.

"Shhh" lo silenciás posando tu índice sobre su boca "Tony, no creas que están cruzando mi cabeza pensamientos como los que tuve aquella otra noche" sabe muy bien a qué estás haciendo referencia, otra prueba de lo mucho que sobran las palabras entre los dos, porque pueden entenderse sin necesidad de que sean dadas explicaciones "Necesito empezar a sentirme segura de mi cuerpo" confesás de golpe, sin meditarlo dos veces, sin mesurar las palabras antes de que salgan de tu boca, porque cuando le hablás a él no necesitás mesurar nada: confiás en él como en nadie, y a él podés contarle cualquier cosa.

Estás aun mirando dentro de sus ojos, como si desearas ahogarte en esos dos océanos profundos. Estás aun mirando dentro de sus ojos, y ves en ellos tu reflejo, así como él ve dentro de tus ojos su reflejo, ese reflejo que debe lucir exactamente cómo luce él: como un hombre totalmente devoto y adicto a la mujer que ama, observándola con una ternura palpable, como si fuera la única cosa de valor en su vida, como si fuera la piedra más preciosa de toda la tierra, como si no existiera nada más hermoso ni ninguna otra cosa que pudiera acercarlo al éxtasis que siente cuando te besa, abraza o acaricia.

"Necesito empezar a deshacerme de muchísimos complejos que vengo arrastrando desde que tengo memoria" tus párpados caen automáticamente, pesados como el plomo, en cuanto sentís el dorso de una de sus manos acariciando tu rostro y tu cuello repetidas veces, mientras que su otra mano recorrer una y otra vez tu columna dorsal, causando que tu espalda se arquee ligeramente "Necesito encontrar una forma de sentirme bien con mi cuerpo. Necesito empezar a acostumbrarme a la idea de que para vos soy bonita, de que para vos no soy el patito feo"

Sobre todas esas cosas escribiste esta mañana, en ese archivo de cincuenta párrafos que tenés guardado en el disco rígido de tu laptop, ese archivo sobre cuyas páginas blancas (páginas virtuales, pero páginas al fin) volcaste todos esos sentimientos que tenías atrapados en el pecho y que precisabas sacar para poder mesurarlos mejor y observarlos con el cuidado y la delicadeza con los que deben ser observados. Y no te molesta compartir estos detalles íntimos con él, estos secretos, porque con él podés compartir absolutamente todo; él te entiende como nadie, él entiende todos tus motivos, todas tus razones, y sabe las respuestas a todas tus preguntas, así como también sabe esas preguntas que siguen sin respuesta (esas respuestas que con su ayuda sabés en algún rinconcito del Universo vas a encontrar). No te molesta decirle mirándolo a los ojos que necesitás que te guíe, que te enseñe, que te ayude a descubrir, que te muestre otras maneras de decir 'te amo', que te quite los miedos de a uno.

"Necesito deshacerme de mi timidez" tu voz es un susurro tan débil que solamente es audible para sus oídos, que, como todos sus sentidos, están absolutamente pendientes de vos y de cada uno de tus movimientos "De verdad necesito deshacerme de mi timidez" repetís, inclinándote apenas para romper con ese medio milímetro que separa sus labios.

Una de tus manos se escabulle por debajo de su camiseta, y las yemas de tus dedos acarician los músculos de su abdomen, duros y firmes como el acero.

Y él entiende, entiende de qué estás hablando, entiende absolutamente todo, todo lo que le dijiste, y lo que no le dijiste también, y entiende mucho más allá de eso también. Entiende porque tus caricias se lo explican, la forma en la que lo tocás, casi con devoción, como si él fuera un Dios y vos una simple mortal, es lo que lo lleva a terminar de comprender tus intenciones, cuáles son las líneas que querés cruzar hoy y cuáles son las que no estás lista para traspasar todavía.

Vuelven a perderse entre besos otra vez, y por la manera en la que los dos cuerpos se pegan, como si tuvieran vida propia, como si fueran dos campos magnéticos atrayéndose, sabés que esta noche van a llegar un poco más lejos, lo cual causa – es predecible – que tus músculos se tensen _apenas_ en anticipación debido a los nervios que se mezclan con el deseo y con las mariposas que con sus alas parecen estar acariciando no sólo tu panza, sino también cada recoveco de tu anatomía, despertando esporádicas cosquillas en todas partes.

Sin embargo, en cuanto él siente esa tensión que aparece de golpe, aunque desaparezca segundos luego cuando volvés a relajarte, frena otra vez.

"Michelle, ¿estás segura?"

"Estoy segura, muy segura"

Te pones en puntas de pie para alcanzar sus párpados, y los besás, primero uno y luego el otro, para que sus ojos se cierren otra vez.

"Podemos ir despacio_"_ susurrás, las yemas de tus dedos acariciando sus labios, tu boca rozando la comisura de su boca, sus brazos envolviéndote posesivamente, el deseo materializado en sus ojos, más oscuros y más brillantes que nunca, ese mismo deseo que con su fuego húmedo te quema a vos también _"_No tengas miedo de lastimarme, porque sé que no vas a hacerlo_"_ murmurás, presionando aun más tu cuerpo contra el suyo, animándote a robarle un gemido mordiendo suavemente una porción de piel de su cuello.

No querés parar, al menos no todavía.

No te alcanza solamente con esta dosis. Necesitás más.

Sos adicta al hombre que puede hacer que tiembles como las hojas que esperan a que el viento las roce.

Sos adicta al hombre del que estás enamorada.

Y estás enamorada de un hombre que es adicto a vos.

Por eso tu mordida lo deja totalmente debilitado, debilitado hasta tal punto que no pone objeción alguna cuando tu boca continua desparramando otras inocentes, dulces e inofensivas mordidas en sus hombros, en su cuello otra vez, en sus hombros de vuelta. Tan debilitado está, presa de los efectos que causa en él la droga que vos sos para su sistema, que no pone resistencia alguna cuando quitás su camiseta del medio, dejándola caer también en el suelo, otro bollo de tela que yace en el piso, a unos centímetros de distancia de su camisa.

La lluvia sigue cayendo ferozmente sobre la ciudad de Los Angeles, pero sus sonidos te resultan distantes, ajenos, como si no pertenecieran a esta escena, o como si ustedes no pertenecieran a la realidad en la que una tormenta está devorando de a grandes bocados un pedazo de California. Un trueno parte el cielo al medio, y en ese preciso momento tu espalda vuelve a arquearse, tus músculos se tensan otra vez durante una fracción de segundo para relajarse de inmediato y convertirse otra vez en arcilla en sus manos, cuando _él_ siguiendo tus pasos comienza a desabrochar, uno a uno, los botones de tu blusa.

El diluvio es el culpable de que esté cubierta y fuera del alcance de los ojos de cualquiera que mire al firmamento la preciosa luna que podría ser apreciada en todo su esplendor si las nubes negras no estuvieran rodeándola, una luna cuyo brillo sería sólo comparable a aquél refulgiendo en sus ojos mientras muy lentamente te desnuda por primera vez.

* * *

**3 horas antes**

El cielo era una masa de nubes grises, y no estabas equivocada al pensar que pronto se teñiría del color negro de las plumas de los cuervos anunciando la tormenta que rompería cuando se acercara la noche. Algún relámpago iluminaba el firmamento de tanto en tanto, y desde el mediodía lloviznas que duraban menos de diez minutos habían roto abrupta y esporádicamente de a ratos, empapando los tejados, los techos de los autos, la acera y las cabezas de los transeúntes sin paraguas. Pero nada de eso podría ser comparado con el temporal que se desataría luego, horas más tarde, cuando estuvieran abandonando la librería.

Barnes & Noble es uno de tus lugares favoritos en el mundo; uno de tus sueños es conocer el local de la ciudad de New York y pasar un día entero, desde la mañana hasta la noche (o hasta que te echen del lugar porque necesitan cerrar) recorriéndolo de palmo a palmo, hojeando libro tras libro, empapándote de ese arte expresado en palabras y encerrado entre tapa y contratapa y que cuenta fascinantes historias, algunas ficticias, otras reales, cargadas de drama, pasión, traición, romance, misterio, tragedia; historias que pueden despertar en vos toda clase de sentimientos, hacerte estallar en carcajadas o conducirte a las lágrimas, tocando fibras muy dentro de vos, acariciando tu alma de manera especial, arrancando distintos acordes, porque cada nueva historia es una melodía distinta esperando a ser escuchada.

Los libros fueron tu principal refugio y fuente de consuelo durante mucho tiempo, y representan una parte de lo que sos.

A Tony le gusta mucho leer (es un hábito inculcado por sus padres y por su abuela) y tiene una colección bastante impresionante, pero su pasión por la lectura no es tan desmedida como la tuya. Sin embargo, sabés que disfruta acompañándote en tus paseos por las librerías, tanto como vos lo disfrutás; te encanta que te mire embelesado mientras recorres los larguísimos pasillos de tus secciones favoritas y pasás las yemas de los dedos sobre los lomos de los ejemplares como si estuvieras tocando arte en estado puro, u oro, o algo tan valioso que no hay forma de encontrar la descripción adecuada. Él podría estar en cualquier otro lugar, con cualquier otra mujer, y sin embargo, elige estar en una librería con vos, sonriendo cada vez que una sonrisa aparece en tu rostro, sus ojitos brillando tanto como brillan tus ojitos.

"Elegí todos los libros que quieras, princesa; yo te los regalo" murmuró en tu oído, rodeándote con sus brazos desde atrás, dejando que sus manos reposaran entrelazadas sobre tu panza y descansando su cabeza en tu hombro, mientras vos hojeabas interesada una novela de Mary Higgins Clark.

Negaste con la cabeza.

"Estás malcriándome demasiado, Tony" le dijiste con firmeza, volviendo a guardar el libro en su lugar correspondiente en el estante de madera lustrosa, entre otras dos novelas de la misma autora "Ya me hiciste demasiados regalos" agregaste.

"Amo hacerte regalos" repitió por lo que debió haber sido la centésima vez en menos de un mes.

"Ya lo sé, y no puedo hacer nada para prevenir que me sorprendas todos los días con algo nuevo, pero sí puedo encargarme de evitar que sigas gastando dinero en cosas que claramente no necesito, porque ya tengo demasiados libros" le explicaste.

"Nunca se tienen demasiados libros"

Lo besaste despacio en los labios; fue apenas un roce (estaban en un lugar público, después de todo), y seguiste caminando por el pasillo, tomada de su mano, deteniéndote pocos pasos después cuando el título de una obra llamó tu atención. Te encanta esa frase que había dicho: _nunca se tienen demasiados libros_. Amás los libros, amás la sensación de tener un libro nuevo listo para que lo devores, amás hundirte en clásicos que ya conocés de memoria y los cuales podrías recitar palabra por palabra sin equivocarte, amás descubrir nuevos autores. Y él sabe eso perfectamente, porque te conoce mejor de lo que jamás otras personas van a conocerte… Te conoce mejor de lo que te conocés a vos misma, probablemente.

Pero estabas determinada a poner un freno a sus intentos por malcriarte, porque sos perfectamente consciente de que, si lo dejaras, te compraría la librería entera, incluso si eso le costaría hasta su último centavo.

Él no se dio por vencido, claro, y siguió insistiendo, tratando de convencerte con esporádicos besos en tus mejillas entre frase y frase:

"Si no elegís vos algunos libros para que te regale, los voy a elegir yo, y vas a terminar viéndote obligada a leer cosas aburridas sobre cocina y deportes" te amenazó, sonriendo con ganas y provocando que sonrieras vos también.

"Qué tonto que sos…" chasqueaste la lengua fingiendo estar irritada por su comportamiento infantil, cuando en realidad lo encontrabas total, absolutamente adorable (algo que no escapaba a su conocimiento, por supuesto).

Probó 'amenazarte' con una técnica diferente:

"Si no dejás que te compre al menos un par de libros no voy a prepararte más _almuerzayunos_"

"Realmente deberías buscar ayuda profesional, Tony, porque me parece que sos adicto a hacer compras" sugeriste en broma, pero fingiendo seriedad absoluta y poniendo cara de circunstancias.

"Reconozco que soy adicto a hacerle regalos a la mujer que amo"

Tuviste que esforzarte muchísimo para reprimir el impulso de morderte el labio; es tan dulce, las cosas que te dicen son tan dulces, que te derretís. Podrías haberlo besado apasionadamente ahí mismo, y lo hubieras hecho si hubieran estado solos.

"Aceptar un problema es el primer paso para resolverlo. Estoy segura de que pronto va a pasar y vas a mejorarte" seguiste, acariciando su cabeza con dulzura y tratando de que tu voz sonara seria y empática, incluso si obviamente él sabía que estabas bromeando.

"No creo que quiera curarme" dijo, frunciendo la nariz como hace a veces cuando está en desacuerdo con algo o con alguien "Me gusta demasiado consentirla"

"¿A quién?" preguntaste, fingiendo cortés desconcierto, como si no tuvieras ni la menor idea sobre a cuál persona en este vasto planeta él se refería.

"A la mujer de mi vida" susurró la respuesta en tu oído "Amo consentirte, Michelle Dessler, y malcriarte, y mimarte en exceso. Y probablemente mi adicción a hacerte regalos empeore" agregó, en tono de advertencia ", así que vas a tener hallar una forma de lidiar con ello"

"Voy a tener que hallar una forma de lidiar con vos" contestaste, revoleando los ojos y volcando tu atención en otro libro para pretender ignorarlo.

"¿Por qué?, ¿estás aburriéndote de mí, Michelle?" inquirió, arqueando una ceja.

"No, tonto, no estoy aburriéndome de vos" contestaste, sonriendo con timidez, sintiendo tus mejillas tornarse de color rojo bajo la intensidad de su mirada "Nunca voy a aburrirme de vos: sos mi principito"

Por un segundo ambos se quedaron en silencio; él estaba evidentemente conmovido por el impacto de lo que acababas de decirle. Cuando logró recuperar la voz, habló, y sonó como si no hubieras tocado una fibra muy sensible dentro de su alma, pero el brillo en sus ojos, sin embargo, te decía todo lo que necesitabas saber.

"Dejá que te regale al menos un libro" te pidió, acariciando con su pulgar el puente de tu nariz.

Aceptaste, bajo la condición de que él eligiera el libro, sólo por la diversión de ver con qué te sorprendía. Te llevó a la sección infantil, donde escogió un librito precioso sobre un conejo tímido, con ilustraciones bellísimas y una encuadernación en tapa dura con detalles tan trabajados que sería adecuado referirse a ella como a una verdadera obra de arte. Reíste, lo besaste en la mejilla y luego acariciaste muy despacio sus labios con los tuyos, en una muestra de afecto apenas perceptible.

"¿Ves lo que sucede cuando te negás a elegir _vos_ tu regalo y tengo que elegir _yo_?" preguntó, rascándose el costado derecho de la cara con su mano izquierda "Podrías haber escogido una novela de suspenso, o una de esas novelas futuristas, o un clásico… pero como insististe tanto en negarte a dejar que te consintiera…" señaló el libro infantil con un gesto de la mano, como si todo estuviera dicho con solo mirar aquél cuento titulado _El conejo tímido_.

"Me encanta" le aseguraste con una sonrisa brillante "Amo los libros infantiles. Y amo que vos me leas al oído, así que esta noche supongo que podemos combinar ambas cosas" agregaste luego, arrancándole a él una sonrisa y haciendo que se sonrojara un poco, para variar.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde paseándose de un lado al otro por la enorme librería, observando todo con curiosidad, compartiendo opiniones sobre autores, géneros, novelas, colecciones de cuentos… El domingo lluvioso se convirtió en un domingo divertidísimo en la compañía de tu persona favorita, en uno de tus lugares favoritos.

"Quiero comprarte un libro de verdad, uno que vayas a leer más de una vez" retomó el asunto un rato después.

"Tony, voy a leer éste más de una vez" le aseguraste "Ya te dije: me enternecen mucho los cuentos infantiles; tienen enseñanzas muy lindas"

"Michelle, debe haber al menos una docena de libros que te encantaría llevarte" protestó "… Dejá que te mime un poco" estaba implorando, casi "El librito del conejo lo elegí como una broma" te aclaró.

"No" lo interrumpiste "Lo elegiste porque me conocés mejor que nadie y sabés que amo esta clase de cosas, que amo esta clase de gestos, y que te amo a vos cuando te comportás como una criatura"

Siguieron la 'discusión' durante otro rato – él insistiendo en comprarte al menos un libro más, vos diciéndole que no hace falta que te malcríe desmedidamente -, y finalmente él terminó 'ganándote por cansancio': volviste a la sección de novelas de suspenso y tomaste uno de los libros de Mary Higgins Clark cuya trama te había intrigado. Casi al mismo tiempo, Tony tomó el libro que estaba junto aquél y que habías hojeado con interés también. Ante tu mirada inquisidora, te dijo:

"Éste es para mí" no sonó convincente, por supuesto, pero de todos modos dejaste que se saliera con la suya y comprara ese libro 'para él', sabiendo bien que probablemente lo dejaría junto a los otros libros que te pertenecen y que tenés en su departamento, para que vos lo leas.

"Sos adorable, Anthony Almeida" le dijiste, besando su mejilla una vez más, tomándolo de la mano para seguir recorriendo los pasillos con sus estantes repletos de ejemplares en dirección a la cafetería anexa al local, donde venden la mejor tarta de frutillas que alguna vez hayas probado "Sos demasiado adorable. Sos el hombre más tierno del mundo"

_Y yo soy totalmente adicta a vos_.

Es increíble, con que poco uno puede ser feliz, es increíble lo sencillas que son algunas cosas, pero lo mucho que llenan el alma. Como pasar dos horas enteras recorriendo una librería y luego ir a merendar, algo que de elegante y sencillo no tiene mucho, pero que para vos es especial, y convierte en hermoso cualquier domingo de tormenta.

* * *

**40 minutos después**

_**(Las piezas del rompecabezas se unen, y a ésas piezas se suman otras, desparramadas en el medio, conectándolas entre sí)**_

Tuvieron que correr hasta el auto para evitar mojarse (él cargando la bolsa con los libros como si protegerlos de cualquier daño que el agua pudiera hacerles fuera una misión especial y ultra secreta, porque sabe con cuánta delicadeza y esmero te esforzás en cuidar todos tus libros), ya que se habían dejado dentro del coche el paraguas que vos habías insistido en llevar como precaución (su culpa, enteramente: había estado distrayéndote tarareando tus canciones favoritas de The Beatles durante todo el trayecto hacia la librería). El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, los dos riendo, la lluvia golpeando contra las ventanas, los vidrios empañados, algún que otro tueno haciendo temblar la tierra, anunciando que la tormenta pronto llegaría a uno de sus puntos culminantes.

"¿Alguna vez besaste a alguien bajo la lluvia?" le preguntaste de pronto, movida por la curiosidad, cuando estaban a escasas cuadras de llegar a destino, sin quitar tus ojos de la ventanilla salpicada con gotas de agua.

"No" confesó "¿Vos?"

"Tampoco" no pudiste evitar sonrojarte. Las ideas que estaban cruzando tu cabeza eran ridículas, realmente, e infantiles, y peligrosas, porque podrían acabar pescándose una pulmonía, pero por otro lado románticas, dulces, tiernas… Estabas segura de que él te diría que sí si se lo pedías, pero por otro lado te parecía algo así como una locura, algo irracional, algo propio de una criatura y no de una persona adulta y racional…

_Pero las personas adultas cuando están enamoradas también se comportan como criaturas, a veces_ pensaste.

En un arrebato, decidiendo no meditarlo más, antes de que pudieras trabarte o considerar lo que estabas a punto de decir, permitiste que las palabras escaparan de tu boca, acurrucadas entre dos signos de interrogación:

"¿Te gustaría besarme bajo la lluvia?"

Tus mejillas estaban rojas otra vez, y sonreías tímidamente.

Su respuesta no demoró ni un segundo.

"Amaría darte muchos besos bajo la lluvia. ¿Y vos?" notaste su mirada posándose sobre tus ojos, e inmediatamente tu piel se erizó, y él repitió el mismo interrogante que vos habías formulado segundos atrás ", ¿te gustaría besarme bajo la lluvia?"

"Me encantaría besarte bajo la lluvia" contestaste, más roja que nunca, al tiempo que él detenía el coche de pronto, aprovechando uno de los pocos espacios vacíos para estacionar a un costado de la calle "Me encantaría besarte en cualquier sitio, porque soy totalmente adicta a tus besos. Soy totalmente adicta a vos" agregaste en un susurro que sólo él podría escuchar entre todo el barullo hecho por los truenos y el ruido del tráfico.

"Hagámoslo, entonces" decidió "Tenemos el resto del domingo para besarnos bajo la lluvia"

Todavía sin poder creer que te habías animado a sugerir eso y que él estaba totalmente entusiasmado con la idea, preguntaste, un dejo de inseguridad tiñiendo tu voz:

"¿Y si después nos agarramos una neumonía o una pulmonía?"

Era tu parte pensante la que hablaba, por supuesto, porque tu corazón y tu alma estaban temblando, temblando como las hojas que esperan a que el viento las roce, temblando de ganas de comerlo a besos mientras un diluvio los empapa, como sucede en las películas, como sucede en las historias de los libros de amor que llevás años devorando esperando algún día ser la protagonista de un cuento de hadas como esos.

Ahora lo sos. Sos la protagonista de tu propio cuento de hadas, sos su princesa, sos la primera a la que va a besar bajo la lluvia.

"Yo te cuido a vos y vos me cuidás a mí" contestó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo con calidez, como si fuera el problema más sencillo de resolver.

Su sonrisa te contagió, y soltaste una carcajada suave y dulce.

"Vamos" le dijiste, convencida, extendiendo tu mano para que él la tomara.

Ya fuera del coche, en segundos estaban total y completamente empapados, empapados hasta la médula: sus ropas, sus calzados, sus cabellos, hasta las medias estaban empapadas como si se hubieran metido en la ducha sin molestarse en desvestirse. Empezaste a tiritar de frío, y él enseguida te envolvió en sus brazos, estrechándote con fuerza.

"Me siento como Audrey Hepburn en el final de Desayuno en Tiffany's" murmuraste, mirando dentro de sus ojos y enredando entre tus dedos uno de sus buclecitos húmedos.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que escaparon de tus labios antes de que él los cubriera con los suyos y empezara a besarte con tanta pasión que el efecto fue abrumador, arrollador, sobrecogedor, totalmente impactante. Su lengua enseguida encontró espacio para explorar cada rincón de tu boca, y vos decidiste dejarte llevar, disfrutando de la sensación de la lluvia cayendo sobre ustedes y de sus besos quitándote la respiración y haciendo que tu cabeza diera vueltas y el mundo girara mucho más rápido.

No les importaba estar en medio de la calle, en medio de un diluvio, en medio de la tormenta; la gente pasando alrededor de ustedes, era como si no estuvieran allí, como si el agua cayendo del cielo hubiera diluido sus imágenes, desdibujándolos, borroneando sus contornos hasta convertirlos en nada más que manchas de colores que se escapaban buscando refugio, buscando cobijo, sus cabezas escondidas bajo paraguas (en el caso de los precavidos que habían tomado uno consigo antes de abandonar sus hogares), sus zapatos empapados por culpa de alguna baldosa floja.

Sus manos acunaron tu rostro, apartando los mechones de cabello húmedo que se habían pegado a él, acomodándolos con dulzura detrás de tus orejas, sus pulgares trazando círculos en tus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos hundidos en tus ojos, observándote embelesado, con adoración y con locura, esa adoración y esa locura de las que tu cuerpo y tu corazón se alimentan cada vez que te habla al oído, cada vez que te toca, cada vez que te besa, cada vez que te anida en sus brazos.

"Sos hermosa, Michelle" sus susurros se sentían como caricias en el alma, caricias hechas con las yemas de sus dedos, caricias delicadas porque en sus ojos sos la criaturita más frágil que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra, caricias suaves como sus susurros, porque vos sos su princesa y no puede tratarte sino con extrema, devota suavidad "Sos demasiado hermosa, tanto que hasta a veces mirarte me _duele _físicamente, porque no sé cómo alguna vez voy a lograr ser suficiente, cómo voy a lograr merecer a una criatura tan angelical como vos"

"No necesitás hacer nada para merecerme. No necesitás ser nada distinto de lo que ya sos" murmuraste, tus manos acunando su cabeza; sentiste bajo tus dedos el pelo mojado pegándose a su cráneo y a su nuca, y no pudiste evitar desordenarlo un poco: así te gusta él, con sus buclecitos color azabache ligeramente desprolijos "Si fueras un gramo diferente de lo que sos, entonces no serías el hombre del que estoy enamorada" agregaste, tu pulgar delineando el contorno de sus labios.

"No sabía que los cambios y diferencias de las personas se pesaban en gramos" susurró, una sonrisa en su rostro y una carcajada subiendo por su garganta por lo adorable que había encontrado tus palabras.

Antes de que pudieras darle una respuesta, volvió a besarte, con la misma pasión desmedida y deseo con los que habían estado besándose durante todo el día, la lluvia cayendo sobre los dos con todas sus fuerzas y mojando sus labios entre beso y beso, los cuerpos de ambos fundidos en un abrazo cálido y posesivo, el calor emanando del otro el mejor abrigo para protegerse del viento.

Y siguió besándote, como si no importara nada más en el planeta, como si quisiera morirse ahí mismo, en una calle cuyo nombre no recordás, en medio de la vereda, en tus brazos, besándote como si estuviera alimentándose de vos, como si estuviera respirando vida dentro de vos para sanar tu alma y tu corazón, como si estuviera recibiendo una dosis de una droga de la que depende tanto que sin ella no puede vivir.

Vos sos su droga, y él es esa droga a la que vos sos adicta, esa droga de la que vos dependés, así como él depende de vos enteramente. Te das cuenta de eso con cada beso, te das cuenta de eso por la manera en la que se miran, la manera en la que se tocan, la manera en la que tu piel y su piel se erizan cuando se rozan, la manera en la que empezás a temblar incontrolablemente cuando te acaricia con su respiración, la manera en la que él tiembla cuando vos lo acariciás.

El cielo seguía llorando violenta e inconsolablemente minutos más tarde cuando, riendo como dos criaturas, echaron a correr; estaban a pocas cuadras de su departamento, y después de haber experimentado la dulce, tierna y casi _tóxica_ intensidad de comerse a besos en medio de un diluvio estaban demasiado eufóricos como para volver a meterse al coche y seguir camino como si no hubiera sucedido nada, como si no hubieran cedido a sus impulsos, deseos y fantasías casi adolescentes como dos chicos de quince años y pretendido que el Universo entero no existía mientras sus labios se devoraban y la lluvia los empapaba.

Dejaron el auto estacionado ahí y corrieron, corrieron sin dejar de reír, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para besarse otra vez, ignorando totalmente al resto del mundo. Te sentías más viva que nunca, más feliz que nunca, más eufórica que nunca, como sólo podés sentirte con él, con él y con nadie más.

Al llegar a un cruce de calle en el cual debieron detenerse porque el semáforo estaba en rojo, volviste a besarlo apasionadamente, quitándole la respiración, mordiéndolo suavemente sólo por el placer de escuchar sus suspiros.

"Esta es la locura más linda que cometí en toda mi vida" susurró, sus manos otra vez acariciando tu rostro con devoción, sus ojos mirándote con embelesamiento "Sólo vos podés hacer que me sienta así"

La luz del semáforo había pasado de rojo a amarillo y de amarillo a verde, los coches se habían detenido delante de la línea peatonal, las personas cruzando apuradas de una acera a otra tenían que esquivarlos a ustedes, pero de nada de eso se dieron cuenta, porque estaban completamente perdidos en el otro, en aquel momento tan íntimo, tan romántico, tan mágico, tan sencillo y a la vez tan hermosamente complejo.

"Michelle, empecé a vivir el día en que te conocí" murmuró, sus palabras derritiéndote por dentro, acariciándote con la misma dulzura con la que las yemas de sus dedos estaban acariciando tus mejillas, el contorno de tus párpados, tus labios enrojecidos después de tantos besos y mordidas, limpiando las gotas de lluvia que empapaban tus bellísimas facciones orientales "Y siento que vuelvo a nacer cada vez que hacés que descubra algo tan lindo como besarte bajo la lluvia. Y pienso en todas las cosas que nos quedan por descubrir todavía" siguió, evidentemente haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hallar las palabras indicadas para describir los sentimientos que estaban recorriéndolo, sentimientos que debían ser tan fuertes como los que te recorrían a vos ", pienso en todas las cosas hermosas que podés enseñarme, todas las cosas que nunca antes hice porque no les encontraba sentido y que ahora quiero hacer con vos..."

Sus palabras seguían sonando en tu cabeza mientras se besaban otra vez, como una melodía demasiado conmovedora, demasiado suave, demasiado dulce, una de esas melodías que se gravan para siempre en el corazón y que no desaparecen jamás, una de esas melodías que hacen empalidecer a cualquier otra canción, una de esas melodías que hacen parecer mundana a cualquier joya de la música, porque las melodías que él escribe con sus palabras son _tuyas_ y de nadie más, y son escritas sólo para vos, y es por eso que no puede comparárselas con nada.

_Michelle, empecé a vivir el día en que te conocí. Y siento que vuelvo a nacer cada vez que hacés que descubra algo tan lindo como besarte bajo la lluvia. Y pienso en todas las cosas que nos quedan por descubrir todavía, pienso en todas las cosas hermosas que podés enseñarme, todas las cosas que nunca antes hice porque no les encontraba sentido y que ahora quiero hacer con vos..._

En esas palabras pensás mientras recorren con paso rápido las pocas cuadras que los separan de la esquina en la que se detuvieron y su departamento. Llegan a destino minutos después, con el cielo sobre sus cabezas convertido en una masa negra y compacta, ya ni rastros del gris plomo del que antes estaban teñidas las nubes; quedarse un segundo más allí afuera sería una _verdadera locura_, puesto que en cualquier momento el temporal empeorará (probablemente cuando enciendan el televisor para ver el noticiero se enteren de que hay alerta meteorológica); por eso cuando vos – en un acto de inconsciencia, obnubilada por tus ganas de seguir mimándolo mientras las gotas de lluvia los empapan – intentás robarle unos cuantos besos más antes de ingresar al edificio él te detiene.

"Si demoramos un segundo más, podríamos acabar agarrándonos una pulmonía en serio" explica en tu oído, abrazándote mientras caminan en dirección al ascensor.

Sus dedos se enredan en algunos de tus rulos, acomodando mechones sueltos detrás de tus orejas, mientras aguardan a que el elevador llegue a la planta baja.

"No quiero que pasemos nuestra primer Navidad juntos en cama y con nebulizaciones cada media hora" dice, besando la punta de tu nariz.

_Yo tampoco quiero que pasemos así nuestra primera Navidad juntos_ pensás, mordiendo muy despacio la comisura de su boca y envolviendo su cuerpo en tus brazos otra vez.

Estás segura de que en cuanto crucen el umbral de su departamento insistirá en que te des una ducha de agua caliente, te pongas ropa tibia y seca y tomes una taza de té. Pero vos no le das tiempo a que sugiera nada de eso, ni siquiera le das tiempo a encender las luces: en cuanto la puerta se cierra, tu boca vuelve a colapsar contra su boca y los besos vuelven a empezar como si jamás hubieran cesado, y con los besos se reanudan las caricias y las palabras susurradas entre jadeos. La lluvia mientras tanto sigue desencadenando su furia sobre la ciudad de Los Angeles, más fuerte y más intensamente que nunca.

Temblás de frío, sus brazos te estrechan para infundirle calor a tu cuerpo. Volvés a temblar, como las hojas que esperan a que el viento las roce, pero esta vez es por la descarga eléctrica que te recorre de punta a punta cuando sus manos te tocan posesivamente, las ropas húmedas debilitando las barreras entre su piel y tu piel y aumentando la intensidad de las caricias. Te quitás los zapatos, y él se quita los suyos, la diferencia de altura entre los dos volviéndose más considerable.

Están empapados, verdaderamente empapados, tanto que no sería exagerar decir que bien podrían haberse puesto la ropa inmediatamente después de sacarla de la máquina lavadora, así como tampoco sería exagerar compararlos con cómo lucirían si hubieran ido a bañarse a las cataratas del Niágara completamente vestidos.

Gotas de lluvia corren por tu rostro y por el suyo como si fueran lágrimas nacidas de sus ojos, cuando en realidad son lágrimas que han nacido del cielo que dejó caer su llanto con una fuerza arrolladora, ese llanto en forma de diluvio que aun no se apaga, que sigue azotando a la ciudad con violencia, salvajemente, golpeando contra las aceras, los tejados, los techos de los autos, los paraguas de aquellos que bajo ellos encontraron algo de refugio y las cabezas de los desprevenidos que acabaron solos y desprotegidos en medio del temporal.

Los dos sonríen, sonríen incontrolablemente, sonríen mientras se besan, se muerden los labios y sonríen, se acarician y sonríen, sin dejar de sonreír murmuran palabras llenas de ternura que son como música para sus oídos, música que se mezcla con la melodía de la lluvia torrencial que inunda las calles con una fuerza similar a la de las sensaciones que inundan sus cuerpos, dos cuerpos que ya no aguantan la arrolladora necesidad – en parte emocional, en parte física, en parte química – de unirse, hundirse uno en el otro, fundirse, convertirse en uno solo.

Dos cuerpos adictos, uno adicto al otro y el otro adicto al que es adicto a él.

Con el sabor de su piel se mezcló el de la lluvia, transformando en aun más adictiva esa esencia única que te enloquece. La combinación de su perfume y el de la lluvia es todo el oxígeno del que tus pulmones necesitan alimentarse, es todo el oxígeno que tu sistema precisa para funcionar. Y si te ahogaras entre besos, si perdieras la capacidad de mantenerte en pie, si tu cerebro se nublara por culpa del placer, si alcanzaras de pronto un estado que bordea los límites del éxtasis y la agonía, no te preocupan realmente las consecuencias, porque él no va a dejar que caigas, no va a dejar que te hagas daño.

Sus manos acarician tu espalda a través de la tela mojada de la blusita roja que estás vistiendo, con cada caricia diciéndote lo que las palabras nunca serán capaces de expresar porque no hay lenguaje más exacto que el lenguaje que se crea entre dos personas conectadas en tantos niveles, tan profundamente.

Y bajo sus caricias temblás, como las hojas que esperan a que el viento las roce.

Desesperadamente, con un hambre y una sed que no son biológicos sino total y crudamente emocionales, que están devorándote por dentro sin piedad y que requieren ser calmados con una dosis de la única cosa que podría aplacarlos (_él_), recorrés con tus besos su cuello, una y otra vez, deteniéndote siempre en el que sabés es su punto más sensible, llevándolo hasta el extremo en el que el placer es tan insoportablemente intenso que su cuerpo entero se afloja y su cerebro se desconecte, como si estuviera bajo la influencia de una droga muy fuerte, una droga de la cual depende tanto que jamás podrá dejar de consumirla.

A vos te sucede exactamente lo mismo: él es una droga a la que sos adicta, y esa adicción nunca va a mermar. Él es una droga a la que vos te volviste adicta, y ésa es una adicción que sigue creciendo, crece desmedidamente.

Sos adicta al hombre que amás.

Sos adicta a un hombre que es adicto a la mujer que ama.

"Sos tan hermosa, Michelle" no deja de repetir "… tan hermosa que no puedo creer que sos sólo mía"

Sus besos y sus caricias te hacen sentir como si pudieras tocar el cielo con las manos, como si flotaras, como si fueras liviana como una pluma, pero tus pensamientos no se apagan, tu mente no se nubla víctima del placer y el éxtasis, no todavía; aun suspendida en un estado de embriaguez absoluto, reflexiones y pensamientos sobre aquello acerca de lo cual estuviste escribiendo hoy aparecen, mezclados con flashes de una noche un mes y medio atrás en la que perdiste el control y por poco cometés un error grave por culpa de tu inexperiencia y mal juicio.

Y minutos más tarde esas reflexiones te llevan a una conclusión: nadie dijo que debía ocurrir de golpe, que tendrías que lidiar con todas las emociones juntas, que tendrías que enfrentar todos tus miedos, complejos e inseguridades al mismo tiempo, que tendrías que lidiar con la idea de desnudarte frente a un hombre por primera vez (en cuerpo, en alma, quedando totalmente expuesta y vulnerable) segundos antes de perder tu virginidad.

Nadie dijo que él tendría que aceptar en segundos, como si no fuera gran cosa, que estás lista para entregarte absolutamente, que estás preparada, que estás segura, que es lo que realmente querés y que no te vas a arrepentir, que estás convencida, que morís de ganas, que realmente estás lista para llevar el grado de intimidad muchos niveles más arriba.

Nadie dijo que tenían que saltearse todos los otros niveles que hay entre una relación totalmente inocente y una relación en la que el sexo es un componente regular.

Nadie dijo que no podían ir paso a paso, despacito, de a poco, aumentando cada día la dosis en pequeñas cantidades.

No hay reglas escritas, no hay una única, indiscutible, inalterable manera de hacer las cosas.

El juego previo, se te ocurre, puede ser tan íntimo, especial y tan lleno de significado como el acto en sí, puede aliviar temores y aligerar la ansiedad, e inútil es negar que los dos están cargados de temores y ansiedad. Las caricias, los besos, el contacto piel con piel, las palabras susurradas al oído pueden ir volviéndose más y más íntimos lentamente. Porque nadie dijo que debían subir la dosis de golpe, nadie dijo que no podían ir aumentando la dosis de a gotas, gota a gota.

Entonces, ¿por qué arriesgarte a sufrir un ataque de vergüenza _esa noche_ ante la perspectiva de que vea tu cuerpo desnudo (con el cual no estás conforme; nunca lo estuviste) si podés ir acostumbrándote, dejando que él con su capacidad casi mágica para hacer que te sientas hermosa te convenza de que realmente sos la criatura más preciosa sobre la que alguna vez poso sus ojos, con o sin ropas cubriéndote? ¿O por qué arriesgarte a que él se niegue _esa noche_ pensando que vos todavía no estás lista y que no deben apresurar las cosas y que es conveniente que sigan esperando, cuando hay mil maneras en las que podés ir mostrándole que estás preparada, convencida y muriéndote de ganas?

Los besos se habían vuelto mucho más apasionados y profundos, mucho más suaves, mucho más lentos, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, como si los relojes hubieran dejado de correr, como si fueran los dueños de cada segundo, como si pudieran pasar el resto de sus días suspendidos en el éxtasis, sin que nada más importe. Pero cuando llegan al punto en el que negar que necesitan oxigeno ya es imposible, él separa su boca de tu boca por unos segundos, pero luego de que algo de aire llega a sus pulmones no comienza a besarte otra vez, sino que posa sus labios en tu frente, recorre el puente de tu nariz con lentitud, y luego desparrama besos dulces e inocentes por tus mejillas, tu rostro acunado en sus manos, sus pulgares dibujando caricias en tu piel aun empapada por la tormenta bajo la cual estuvieron casi media hora. Te das cuenta, entonces, que quiere parar, que quiere detenerse, que no quiere ir más lejos, precisamente por esos miedos, por esas inseguridades que vos ya no querés patear debajo de la cama y dejar escondidas ahí, sino que querés lidiar con ellos cuanto antes.

"Michelle, creo que deberíamos parar…"

Y quizá lo más fácil, lo más simple, lo más sencillo a corto plazo sería eso: parar. Quizá lo más simple, lo más sencillo, sería que te fundieras en sus brazos y permitieras que te hablara al oído hasta que te quedes dormida, terminar la noche anidada en su pecho como siempre, contenta y feliz, pero sin haberte atrevido a ir más lejos.

Eso _no es_ lo que tenés ganas de hacer esta noche, no después de haber reflexionado tanto, no después de haber pensado tanto al respecto, no después de haber mesurado tus sentimientos correctamente. Pero eso ya no sería suficiente, no a esta altura; no sería suficiente para ninguno de los dos, aunque él insista diciendo que deben parar, que deben detenerse, que no deben ir más allá de los límites dentro de los cuales han estado jugando hasta ahora.

Por eso tratás de silenciar con más besos sus susurros, tratando de mostrarle sin tener que recurrir al lenguaje hablado que, a diferencia de esa vez en la que estabas a punto de cometer una equivocación gigantesca, esta noche sabés bien lo que querés, y lo que querés no es apresurar las cosas, forzar las cosas, que todo pase de golpe y súbitamente, buscando deshacerte de tu virginidad como si fuera un problema, algo que se interpone entre los dos y que es molesto y estorba; lo que querés esta noche es todo lo contrario: querés ir lento, empezar a perder la timidez, empezar a diluir tus miedos, empezar a anticipar las sensaciones que van a apoderarse de tu cuerpo dentro de quince noches cuando todos los límites se desdibujen. Eso es lo que querés: ir desdibujando los límites de a poco, borrándolos de a poco.

Sin embargo, él no desiste, y aunque sus labios responden a los movimientos de tus labios en perfecta sincronía, como si tuvieran mente propia y supieran exactamente qué hacer para complementarse, sigue susurrando, con su boca pegada sobre tu boca:

"Michelle" tiene ese tono de voz sexy y tranquilizador que te derrite, que te puede, que te vuelve arcilla en sus manos, que hace que tiembles como las hojas esperando a que el viento las roce, que convierte tus piernas en gelatina "… Chelle, creo que deberíamos" no puede respirar, está jadeando debido a la falta de aire "… parar" completa la oración, aun tratando de que sus patrones de respiración se normalicen.

"No quiero parar" le decís, también en un jadeo "… _todavía_" agregás, decidida a dejar en claro que sabés bien lo que estás haciendo, que este no es otro ataque de locura al que te llevaron los nervios, la presión, las inseguridades, tus complejos o las opiniones de gente con lengua venenosa como Carrie.

_Precisás_ que comprenda que no pretendés que vayan violenta e inesperadamente de 0 a 180 en una noche, precisás que comprenda que simplemente deseás que empiece a enseñarte una de las muchas cosas que los libros no pueden enseñar, por mucha teoría que ellos contenga: cómo amar, no con el corazón solamente, no con el alma solamente, sino con el _cuerpo_.

"Sigamos un poco más" le pedís, sonriendo sugestivamente, consciente de que tus mejillas se han teñido de rojo y de que a pesar de que la temperatura ha bajado, tu anatomía entera está hirviendo, hirviendo tanto como la suya.

Acariciás su espalda, su cabeza, su nuca, su espalda otra vez, su pecho… Tus manos se mueven como si supieran exactamente dónde y cómo tocarlo para hacerlo temblar de la misma manera en la que él te hace temblar… Morís de ganas de acariciarlo en todas partes, morís de ganas de que él siga acariciándote en todas partes, de sentir sus manos sobre tu piel, _su piel_ sobre _tu piel_, sin que nada se interponga entre los dos.

"Estás empapado" comentás en un susurro, sin dejar de besarlo, animándote a desabrochar el primero de los botones de su camisa.

Sonreís con una mezcla de dulzura y seducción cuando él no te detiene automáticamente y, quizá porque está demasiado anonadado como para reaccionar o demasiado obnubilado por tus caricias y por ende incapaz de mover un solo músculo, permite que desabotones el segundo también, revelando poco a poco la camiseta blanca que lleva debajo.

Rozando la punta de su nariz con la punta de tu nariz, llegás al cuarto botón, pero es entonces cuando finalmente sentís su mano posándose sobre tu mano, impidiendo que avances.

"Michelle, no quiero que sientas que tenés que apresurar las cosas…" comienza.

Sabías que en cierto punto aquél murmullo subiría por su garganta y encontraría el camino hacia tus oídos. Simplemente lo sabías, porque lo conocés tan bien como nadie más lo conoce, lo conocés mejor que nadie.

"… Michelle, quiero que vayamos despacio…" continua, acunando tu rostro con sus manos "No quiero que suceda de golpe… _no así_… Con vos quiero que sea especial…"

Podrías jurar que lágrimas comienzan a formarse en tus ojos en el momento en que esas palabras te tocan, te envuelven, te abrazan, calan hondo, hasta llegar a tus huesos. Él quiere cuidarte, quiere que la primera vez sea perfecta, quiere que con vos las cosas sean distintas, y no como él está acostumbrado a que sean porque durante su vida buscó mujeres para divertirse y no para amar, mujeres que habían estado ya bajo las sábanas de muchos otros, mujeres con las que no tenía ninguna conexión emocional, ningún vínculo, mujeres a las cuales no lo unía sentimiento alguno, o al menos no sentimientos tan fuertes como los que lo atan a vos y a vos a él.

Es perfecto, es tan perfecto. Quizá en los ojos de otros no lo sea, pero para vos, para vos sí lo es, porque está hecho a tu medida, para ser tuyo y de nadie más.

Así como vos fuiste hecha para ser de él y de nadie más.

Tu primer impulso es, inmediatamente, el de besarlo, el de pegar tu boca contra su boca otra vez, como si estuvieras muriendo de hambre y esos besos fueran el único alimento que puede nutrirte, salvarte, calmarte. Lo besás apasionadamente, y él responde con la misma pasión y con la misma dulzura, y durante algunos segundos se hablan en ese idioma que expresa lo que no puede decirse con palabras.

"Tony, yo también quiero que sea especial" susurrás un minuto después, acunando su rostro con tus manos "No tiene por qué suceder esta noche" aclarás, con la misma voz suave pero ahogada debido a la maravillosa privación de aire que acabás de sufrir "Pero creo que los dos tenemos muchos miedos que perder antes de que ocurra" continuás, delineando el contorno de su cara con le yema de uno de tus dedos "_Sé_ muy bien que _yo_ necesito perder algunos de mis miedos, y necesito perderlos con vos" seguís, clavando tus ojos en sus ojos, para que vea que hablás en serio, para que vea que estás convencida "Sé que tengo muchas cosas que aprender…"

No podés contener la sonrisa en la que se curvan tus labios cuando él no detiene tus intentos de desabotonar otro botón, el último.

"… y necesito que _vos_ me enseñes"

Sus palabras, esas que suenan como una melodía demasiado romántica y demasiado dulce, siguen haciendo eco en tu cabeza, desmenuzándote por dentro:

_Y siento que vuelvo a nacer cada vez que hacés que descubra algo tan lindo... Y pienso en todas las cosas que nos quedan por descubrir todavía, pienso en todas las cosas hermosas que podés enseñarme…_

Vos también pensás en todas las cosas que él puede enseñarte, todas las cosas que nada más él puede enseñarte y que no quisieras aprender con nadie más, todas las cosas que querés aprender con él, todas esas cosas que no podés aprender de golpe, que deseás aprender de a poco, de a gotas.

Deslizás las mangas de su camisa muy lentamente por sus brazos, con tus labios aun a medio milímetro de los suyos, tus labios y sus labios rozándose de tanto en tanto cuando los movés para hablar. Finalmente la camisa cae al suelo, y ahí queda, arrugada, un simple bollo de tela.

"Michelle…" sabés que está a punto de argumentar algo, pero vos no vas a dejar que diga una sola palabra más.

"Shhh" lo silenciás posando tu índice sobre su boca "Tony, no creas que están cruzando mi cabeza pensamientos como los que tuve aquella otra noche" sabe muy bien a qué estás haciendo referencia, otra prueba de lo mucho que sobran las palabras entre los dos, porque pueden entenderse sin necesidad de que sean dadas explicaciones "Necesito empezar a sentirme segura de mi cuerpo" confesás de golpe, sin meditarlo dos veces, sin mesurar las palabras antes de que salgan de tu boca, porque cuando le hablás a él no necesitás mesurar nada: confiás en él como en nadie, y a él podés contarle cualquier cosa.

Estás aun mirando dentro de sus ojos, como si desearas ahogarte en esos dos océanos profundos. Estás aun mirando dentro de sus ojos, y ves en ellos tu reflejo, así como él ve dentro de tus ojos su reflejo, ese reflejo que debe lucir exactamente cómo luce él: como un hombre totalmente devoto y adicto a la mujer que ama, observándola con una ternura palpable, como si fuera la única cosa de valor en su vida, como si fuera la piedra más preciosa de toda la tierra, como si no existiera nada más hermoso ni ninguna otra cosa que pudiera acercarlo al éxtasis que siente cuando te besa, abraza o acaricia.

"Necesito empezar a deshacerme de muchísimos complejos que vengo arrastrando desde que tengo memoria" tus párpados caen automáticamente, pesados como el plomo, en cuanto sentís el dorso de una de sus manos acariciando tu rostro y tu cuello repetidas veces, mientras que su otra mano recorrer una y otra vez tu columna dorsal, causando que tu espalda se arquee ligeramente "Necesito encontrar una forma de sentirme bien con mi cuerpo. Necesito empezar a acostumbrarme a la idea de que para vos soy bonita, de que para vos no soy el patito feo"

Sobre todas esas cosas escribiste esta mañana, en ese archivo de cincuenta párrafos que tenés guardado en el disco rígido de tu laptop, ese archivo sobre cuyas páginas blancas (páginas virtuales, pero páginas al fin) volcaste todos esos sentimientos que tenías atrapados en el pecho y que precisabas sacar para poder mesurarlos mejor y observarlos con el cuidado y la delicadeza con los que deben ser observados. Y no te molesta compartir estos detalles íntimos con él, estos secretos, porque con él podés compartir absolutamente todo; él te entiende como nadie, él entiende todos tus motivos, todas tus razones, y sabe las respuestas a todas tus preguntas, así como también sabe esas preguntas que siguen sin respuesta (esas respuestas que con su ayuda sabés en algún rinconcito del Universo vas a encontrar). No te molesta decirle mirándolo a los ojos que necesitás que te guíe, que te enseñe, que te ayude a descubrir, que te muestre otras maneras de decir 'te amo', que te quite los miedos de a uno.

"Necesito deshacerme de mi timidez" tu voz es un susurro tan débil que solamente es audible para sus oídos, que, como todos sus sentidos, están absolutamente pendientes de vos y de cada uno de tus movimientos "De verdad necesito deshacerme de mi timidez" repetís, inclinándote apenas para romper con ese medio milímetro que separa sus labios.

Una de tus manos se escabulle por debajo de su camiseta, y las yemas de tus dedos acarician los músculos de su abdomen, duros y firmes como el acero.

Y él entiende, entiende de qué estás hablando, entiende absolutamente todo, todo lo que le dijiste, y lo que no le dijiste también, y entiende mucho más allá de eso también. Entiende porque tus caricias se lo explican, la forma en la que lo tocás, casi con devoción, como si él fuera un Dios y vos una simple mortal, es lo que lo lleva a terminar de comprender tus intenciones, cuáles son las líneas que querés cruzar hoy y cuáles son las que no estás lista para traspasar todavía.

Vuelven a perderse entre besos otra vez, y por la manera en la que los dos cuerpos se pegan, como si tuvieran vida propia, como si fueran dos campos magnéticos atrayéndose, sabés que esta noche van a llegar un poco más lejos, lo cual causa – es predecible – que tus músculos se tensen _apenas_ en anticipación debido a los nervios que se mezclan con el deseo y con las mariposas que con sus alas parecen estar acariciando no sólo tu panza, sino también cada recoveco de tu anatomía, despertando esporádicas cosquillas en todas partes.

Sin embargo, en cuanto él siente esa tensión que aparece de golpe, aunque desaparezca segundos luego cuando volvés a relajarte, frena otra vez.

"Michelle, ¿estás segura?"

"Estoy segura, muy segura"

Te pones en puntas de pie para alcanzar sus párpados, y los besás, primero uno y luego el otro, para que sus ojos se cierren otra vez.

"Podemos ir despacio_"_ susurrás, las yemas de tus dedos acariciando sus labios, tu boca rozando la comisura de su boca, sus brazos envolviéndote posesivamente, el deseo materializado en sus ojos, más oscuros y más brillantes que nunca, ese mismo deseo que con su fuego húmedo te quema a vos también _"_No tengas miedo de lastimarme, porque sé que no vas a hacerlo_"_ murmurás, presionando aun más tu cuerpo contra el suyo, animándote a robarle un gemido mordiendo suavemente una porción de piel de su cuello.

No querés parar, al menos no todavía.

No te alcanza solamente con esta dosis. Necesitás más.

Sos adicta al hombre que puede hacer que tiembles como las hojas que esperan a que el viento las roce.

Sos adicta al hombre del que estás enamorada.

Y estás enamorada de un hombre que es adicto a vos.

Por eso tu mordida lo deja totalmente debilitado, debilitado hasta tal punto que no pone objeción alguna cuando tu boca continua desparramando otras inocentes, dulces e inofensivas mordidas en sus hombros, en su cuello otra vez, en sus hombros de vuelta. Tan debilitado está, presa de los efectos que causa en él la droga que vos sos para su sistema, que no pone resistencia alguna cuando quitás su camiseta del medio, dejándola caer también en el suelo, otro bollo de tela que yace en el piso, a unos centímetros de distancia de su camisa.

La lluvia sigue cayendo ferozmente sobre la ciudad de Los Angeles, pero sus sonidos te resultan distantes, ajenos, como si no pertenecieran a esta escena, o como si ustedes no pertenecieran a la realidad en la que una tormenta está devorando de a grandes bocados un pedazo de California. Un trueno parte el cielo al medio, y en ese preciso momento tu espalda vuelve a arquearse, tus músculos se tensan otra vez durante una fracción de segundo para relajarse de inmediato y convertirse otra vez en arcilla en sus manos, cuando _él_ siguiendo tus pasos comienza a desabrochar, uno a uno, los botones de tu blusa.

El diluvio es el culpable de que esté cubierta y fuera del alcance de los ojos de cualquiera que mire al firmamento la preciosa luna que podría ser apreciada en todo su esplendor si las nubes negras no estuvieran rodeándola, una luna cuyo brillo sería sólo comparable a aquél refulgiendo en sus ojos mientras muy lentamente te desnuda por primera vez.

Un botón desabrochado (tus párpados se sienten demasiado pesados, tan pesados que se caen solos; es como si la mezcla de nervios y placer estuviera teniendo en vos el efecto de un sedante).

Dos botones desabrochados (tu respiración se acelera un poco, y también se aceleran los latidos de tu corazón, tanto que podés escucharlos claramente golpeando tu pecho, rebotando contra tus costillas).

Tres botones desabrochados (su boca de nuevo recorre tu cuello, mordiéndote suavemente, dibujando con sus besos, escribiendo con sus labios sobre tu piel, diciéndote sin usar palabras que te desea como nunca deseó a ninguna otra mujer).

Cuatro botones desabrochados (te estremecés, tu espalda se arquea, tu corazón se detiene por un segundo antes de comenzar a palpitar otra vez, _casi violentamente_, cuando con su boca empieza a trazar un camino que va desde tu cuello a tu garganta).

Cinco botones desabrochados (mordés tus labios para ahogar un gemido al sentir las yemas de sus dedos acariciando la piel desnuda de tu abdomen, delineando círculos, causando que tiembles incontrolablemente, como las hojas de otoño que esperan a que el viento las roce).

Dudás tus piernas puedan aguantar el peso de tu cuerpo; con cada segundo que pasa te debilitás más, con cada segundo que pasa te cuesta un poco más contener los suspiros, con cada segundo que pasa te cuesta más no caer totalmente rendida a sus pies.

Escuchás un ruido sordo cuando él cae de rodillas en el suelo, su jean empapado mojando la alfombra, su boca a la altura de tu vientre, desparramando besos en todas partes. Es tal el grado de placer que sentís yendo de un punto a otro en tu cuerpo que ni un atisbo de timidez o vergüenza asoman, dado que no hay ocupando tu mente pensamiento alguno concerniente al hecho de que estás semidesnuda, con los botones de tu blusa (esa blusa roja que a él tanto le gusta) desabrochados, expuesta y vulnerable como jamás lo estuviste delante de ningún otro hombre.

Estremeciéndote bajo su tacto, pasás tus dedos temblorosos por su cabello, húmedo y arremolinado después de tantos mimos, acariciando su cabeza, su cuello, su nuca, sus hombros.

"Sos demasiado hermosa, Michelle" susurra una vez más, poniéndose de pie otra vez, pegando su boca contra tu boca; sus labios se mueven sobre los tuyos, y las palabras salen ahogadas, pero aún si seguís suspendida en el éxtasis, aun si sigue quemando tu piel en los lugares donde dejó un sinfín de besos, las escuchás claramente "... tan perfecta" sus manos se pierden en tus rulos otra vez, y al sentir la intensidad de su mirada clavada en tu rostro, abrís los ojos para encontrarte con los suyos, más negros y más brillantes que nunca, poseídos por el deseo "… Nunca voy a encontrar palabras para describir cuán perfecta sos…"

Sus murmullos acompañan el movimiento de sus manos, que delicadamente comienzan a deslizar la blusa roja por tus brazos, en sus movimientos la misma dulzura que pudo sentir en los tuyos cuando le quitaste su camisa y luego la camiseta que llevaba debajo.

Segundos más tarde allí estás, aun temblando, aun de pie porque milagrosamente tus rodillas no se han vencido, aun consciente a pesar de que por momentos sentiste que el placer despertado por sus besos y caricias era tan grande que te desmayaría o tu corazón estallaría, vistiendo sólo tus jeans favoritos, tu pecho cubierto por un simple sostén de algodón color negro.

Sus besos en tu abdomen y en tu vientre dejaron la piel de esa zona, usualmente de color marfil, enrojecida. Te gusta pensar que de a poco va dejando su marca en tu cuerpo, que le pertenece por completo, que es totalmente de su propiedad. _Vos_ sos de su propiedad, suya y de nadie más, y preferirías morir antes de que vivir lejos de él, preferirías morir antes que ser de cualquier otro.

Reposás tu cabeza en su hombro, lo cubrís con tus besos, mientras él busca y encuentra en tu cuello un punto tan terriblemente sensible que al sentir allí la tibieza de su lengua, la textura de sus labios y el rasgar suave y apenas perceptible de sus dientes soltás un quejido y tus rodillas se doblan bajo el peso de tu anatomía.

"¿Te lastimé?" pregunta en un susurro desesperado, acunando tus mejillas con sus manos, buscando en tu mirada la respuesta a su interrogante, una nota de pánico para nada ligera tiñiendo su voz.

"No" le asegurás en un jadeo, luchando por tomar el control sobre tu respiración cada vez más y más elaborada "Creo que tocaste un nervio hipersensible" le asegurás para tranquilizarlo, riendo tímidamente, recorriendo su espalda con una de tus manos, y su pecho con la otra "Pero no me lastimaste" lo tranquilizás.

El ruido de la lluvia, más potente que antes, sigue llenando sus oídos, pero todo lo que te interesa escuchar es el sonido que tu piel y su piel hacen al rozarse, los latidos de su corazón contra tu corazón, los suspiros y gemidos que arrancás de su garganta con tus mimos…

Tus propios gemidos y suspiros perforan el aire y la quietud que envuelve a la habitación en penumbras cuando su boca vuelve a concentrarse en tu cuello de nuevo, paseando por tus hombros y tus brazos de a ratos con besos ligeros para volver otra vez a atacar aquél nervio especialmente delicado que encontró en la base de tu cuello, justo debajo de una pequeñísima marca de nacimiento del color del té con leche cuya forma se asemeja bastante a un gajo de luna. La sensación tibia y cálida que te recorre de palmo a palmo y se intensifica en ciertas áreas es tan exquisita que apenas podés contener un pensamiento dentro de tu cabeza, apenas podés respirar, apenas podés mantenerte en pie.

Y tus sentidos, agudizados como nunca antes, perciben que a él le sucede lo mismo, que el efecto que su cuerpo tiene en tu cuerpo también lo tiene el tuyo sobre el de él: su respiración ya no es acompasada sino más bien errática, sus músculos están tensos (sabés muy bien que eso se debe al enorme esfuerzo que está poniendo en controlarse), sus palpitaciones veloces, su temperatura en el grado previo a la ebullición, su voz disminuida a un susurro cargado de deseo y dulzura tan profundos que los sentís hasta en los huesos cuando te habla al oído, totalmente enloquecido por la combinación de tu perfume mezclado con el de la lluvia, el sabor y la textura de tu piel, tus caricias y tus besos.

"Me vuelvo más y más adicto a vos con cada segundo que pasa, Michelle… y no creo que me importe volverme loco si me vuelvo loco con vos…"

Escuchás el quejido que emite cuando le das una mordida a su labio inferior, pero estás segura de que fue más por placer que por dolor.

"Si yo estoy volviéndote loco a vos, ¿entonces cómo se llama lo que vos estás haciéndome a mí?" preguntás en un jadeo, sonriendo con una mezcla de timidez y seducción.

Su respuesta te sorprende. Te sorprende, te derrite, te deja rendida a sus pies, te deshace, te abrasa como si fuera fuego consumiendo tu alma, te debilita aun más, te deja sin palabras, te quita definitivamente la respiración, convierte aquella sensación cálida y húmeda en aun más húmeda y cálida. Su respuesta te sorprende, te sorprende porque aquellas cuatro letras combinadas para formar la palabra más mágica y poderosa en todos los idiomas y lenguajes se deslizan por entre sus labios al tiempo que sus ojos encuentran tus ojos y su mirada se clava en tu mirada, al tiempo que sus manos acarician tu espalda tan despacio que los estremecimientos se multiplican.

"_Amor_" susurra simplemente, y el impacto que tiene en vos es tan grande que por unos segundos la cabeza te da vueltas "Lo que estamos haciendo, es una de las muchas formas que existen de demostrar amor"

"¿Y las otras formas?" inquirís, hundiéndote en esos dos pedazos de océano oscuro que son sus ojos negros ", ¿vas a enseñarme de a poco cuáles son las otras formas que existen para expresar amor?" susurrás, ya no con tono seductor, sino con la voz impregnada en ternura y sinceridad, al borde de las lágrimas, porque las emociones que están carcomiéndote son tan terriblemente hondas y vos estás tan hipersensible que es imposible no cedás un poco y acabes con la mirada nublada, tan nublada como lo está el cielo.

"No puedo enseñarte lo que no sé, Michelle" murmura, sus manos acunando tu rostro, sus pulgares barriendo las lágrimas antes de que éstas tengan oportunidad de correr libres por tus mejillas enrojecidas "Amar no es algo que haya hecho todavía" confiesa, rozando despacio la punta de su nariz con la punta de tu nariz "Sos la única mujer de la que alguna vez me enamoré, la única mujer con la que cualquier grado de intimidad tiene significado; todo lo que sé es sobre contacto físico sin sentido, sin emociones, sin sentimientos. Tengo experiencia en sexo, no en amor. Lo que se siente cuando dos personas se aman, voy a descubrirlo con vos"

Otra vez pesados como el plomo tus párpados se caen; otra vez reposás tu cabeza sobre su hombro, tus labios sobre su piel desnuda, y te relajás completamente escuchando su voz entremezclada con el sonido de la lluvia.

"Podemos aprender juntos, de a poquito" murmurás.

Sus manos otra vez están en tu espalda, sus dedos sobre los dos pequeños broches de tu sostén; un solo movimiento de su índice podría fácilmente desabrocharlos, y con otro suave movimiento de su mano podrías quedar completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba, vulnerable como jamás lo estuviste en toda tu vida, delante de él.

"Sí, de a poquito" esta vez es de él que nace un murmullo "Muy de a poquito, Michelle, porque lo último que quisiera es hacerte mal alguna vez" susurra en tu oído, liberando uno de los dos broches tan despacio que sentís la escena transcurre en cámara lenta.

"No vas a lastimarme" le asegurás, levantando la mirada hasta que se encuentra con la suya, buscando decirle sin necesidad de ponerlo en el lenguaje hablando que está bien que continúe, que no vas a sentir vergüenza ni a morir de un ataque de timidez porque con él te sentís bien, con él te sentís a salvo, como nunca te sentiste jamás en veinticuatro años.

Con él querés aprender absolutamente todo sobre lo que se siente amar con el cuerpo, y a pesar de tu inexperiencia en lo que respecta a relaciones físicas, estás segura de que en ese juego que es de a dos y que consiste en caminar por el borde de la línea que separa la cordura de la locura vas a poder enseñarle cosas también, porque si hay algo de lo que tenés absoluta certeza es de que nunca nadie lo amó como vas a amarlo vos, ninguna otra mujer. Como lo adorás vos, nunca lo adoró ninguna otra mujer. Todas lo consideraron uno más, un hombre atractivo con el cual tener sexo casual pero nunca más que eso; _vos_ lo considerás un Dios, el _único_. _Nada_ puede igualarse a eso.

El otro clip es, finalmente, desabrochado, y una fracción de milisegundo después sentís las tiras de tu sostén siendo deslizadas por tus brazos, el roce del material y de sus dedos empujándolo hacia abajo despertando escalofríos en tu piel que causan que tu columna se arquee. En menos de lo que un suspiro tarda en escaparse por tu garganta está en el suelo, junto con tu blusa, su camisa y su camiseta.

Tu primer instinto es, por supuesto, el de cubrirte; no tenés un cuerpo voluptuosa y escultural, y, desde tu punto de vista y por comparación, tus atributos no son realmente deslumbrantes. Ni tenés que perder el tiempo preguntándotelo, porque es _obvio_ que ha visto desprovistas de ropa a mujeres muchísimo más sexys, muchísimo más favorecidas por la naturaleza.

Y sin embargo, aun cuando creés que tu físico es poco impresionante comparado con el de todas las que estuvieron así de expuestas delante suyo antes, es a _vos_ a quien está comiéndose con la mirada, observándote como si tratara de absorber tu belleza, como si no pudiera creer que seas tan preciosa, como si fueras la criatura más hermosa sobre la faz de la Tierra, con un deseo palpable y tan intenso que debe doler, con cada gramo de su fuerza avocado a mantener el control, su rostro contraído en una expresión maravillada y una sonrisa que te derrite como si fueras un ordinario y simple cubo de hielo bajo los efectos de los rayos del sol.

"Michelle, sos demasiado hermosa" repite, estrellando su boca contra tu boca otra vez y retomando aquel juego de besos adictivos, trazando con las yemas de sus dedos – muy despacio, apenas tocándote, como si temiera hacerte daño, o que te quebraras bajo su tacto debido a tu fragilidad – delineando el contorno de tus pechos "… tan hermosa que me intoxicás…"

Temiendo no soportar más sin desvanecerte como consecuencia de los espasmos que provocan sus palabras y la forma en que sus manos trabajan sobre tu cuerpo con la clara intención de llevarte al punto previo al delirio, lo guías despacio hacia el sillón, donde cayeron juntos sobre los mullidos almohadones, sin dejar de besarse, tu pecho desnudo presionado contra su torso, una de sus manos detrás de tu cabeza para evitar que te golpearas.

Entre besos y caricias, palabras dulces y suspiros, pidiéndote permiso con la mirada primero, desbrocha los tres botones de tu jean y luego cuidadosamente lo desliza por tus piernas, desnudándolas también, dejándote casi totalmente expuesta; la única prenda de vestir que aun llevás puesta es un short del mismo color de tu (ahora olvidado en el suelo) sostén, que te cubre apenas hasta la altura de los muslos.

Él te mira, te mira como si no existiera nada más en todo el Universo, como si fueras la última rosa sobre la Tierra, el último diamante, el último rubí, o la última gota de agua que sus labios van a probar por el resto de su vida. Te mira como si quisiera devorarte de un solo bocado, pero también con una dulzura que de tan intensa que es podés sentirla, una dulzura que sólo se encuentra donde se encuentra el amor. Y es que un hombre como él, acostumbrado a tener a la mujer que quiera desnuda en su cama y dispuesta a complacerlo en lo que tarda en chasquear los dedos, sólo estaría dispuesto a esperar, a ir de a poco, paso a paso, mostrándote todos esos secretos que te quedan por descubrir, todas esas sensaciones que nunca experimentaste y que sólo con él querés experimentar, pura y exclusivamente por amor.

El silencio se prolonga, y temiendo que algo ande mal juzgando por su falta de reacción, cuestionás, con un hilo de voz:

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Me dejás sin palabras" responde, acomodando dos mechones de tu húmedo cabello detrás de tu oreja "Me quitás la respiración, me hipnotizás… Podría quedarme toda la noche simplemente mirándote, Michelle" suspira.

"¿De verdad te gusto?" preguntás tímidamente, recorriendo su nuca con la punta de tus dedos, hundiéndote dentro de su mirada color azabache, absorbiendo la intensidad del deseo allí reflejado, un deseo con el que nunca antes nadie te observó "¿De verdad te parezco hermosa?"

Sabe bien que aquello no estás preguntándoselo porque sos de esas mujeres a las que les fascina escuchar a los hombres alabándolas y diciéndoles que todo en ellas es perfección. Sabe bien que aquello estás preguntándoselo porque tenés miles de inseguridades que venís arrastrando con vos desde siempre, porque tu autoestima ha sido mutilada, porque prácticamente tu autoestima _no existe_, y él es el único que puede sanarlo, él es el único que puede convencerte de que no sos el patito feo, de que vales algo, de que significás algo, de que vos también sos linda, de que no sos la chica oriental fea con sus rulos despeinados, sus rasgos raros y mejillas rechonchas a la que nadie mira y todos ignoran.

Muy despacio, con extremo cuidado para no aplastarte, se recuesta sobre vos, su cabeza reposando en tu hombro para poder hablarte al oído, muy bajito, como si estuviera contándote un secreto:

"Sos _preciosa_, Michelle, sos lo más parecido a un ángel que hay sobre esta Tierra. Sos una muñequita de porcelana" toma uno de tus brazos delicadamente, y con la misma delicadeza comienza a besarte; los dos cierran los ojos mientras el placer se incrementa "Sos _mi_ princesa, _mía_ y de nadie más" murmura al llegar a tu muñeca, rasgando suavemente con sus dientes el punto exacto donde puede sentirse tu pulso "Sos _mi_ ángel" su boca ahora pasea de nuevo por tu abdomen, alrededor de tu ombligo, luego un poco más arriba, luego incluso un poco más arriba, causando que tu espalda vuelva a arquearse y tengas que morderte la lengua para contener un gemido que de todos modos se escuchó "Sos _mi_ Michelle"

Sonreís, sintiéndote más hermosa que nunca, más convencida que nunca de que, quizá, después de todo, tu cuerpo no sea tan feo como pensabas.

Te relajás aun más, por primera vez cómoda con tu cuerpo, sin ningún complejo de inferioridad o de imagen que te torture mientras están envuelta en sus brazos, tus piernas desnudas enredadas con sus piernas cubiertas por la tela del pantalón que lleva puesto (estás segura de que se rehusaría si insistieras con que se lo quitara, por miedo a que el autocontrol que tan bien domina se vaya de sus manos sin que él pueda hacer nada para prevenirlo), y apenas un cortísimo short de algodón negro cobijando el centro de tu femineidad.

Así debe sentirse tocar el cielo con las manos, pensás, debe ser una sensación similar a la que envían las descargas eléctricas en las que está deshaciéndose tu anatomía ahora, mientras él te besa y acaricia literalmente de la cabeza a los pies, deteniéndose durante minutos enteros cada vez que encuentra alguna zona extra sensible como aquella en la base de tu cuello, o ese punto preciso en el centro de tu antebrazo, o aquél sitio justo al costado de tu rodilla izquierda. El placer te devora con intensidad y no hay sitio en tu mente para pensamiento alguno, reflexión alguna o duda alguna, porque estás totalmente extasiada, tanto que no podrías ni recordar tu propio nombre.

Jamás pensaste que fuera humanamente posible sentir tanto amor todo junto golpeándote en el pecho, quemándote, consumiéndote, acumulándose dentro de vos, abrazando tu alma. Y sin embargo, esta noche él está logrando que descubras miles de sensaciones nuevas, esta noche él está enseñándote de a poco, de a pequeñas dosis, que hay un millón de formas de hacer el amor, y simplemente acariciarse y besarse sin cruzar ningún otro límite es una de ellas.

Nunca antes te sentiste tan cerca de nadie, nunca antes tu alma se sintió tan conectada a otra alma, nunca antes tu corazón latió tan fuerte, nunca antes se te había ocurrido que un suspiro, un gemido o un susurro pudieran contener tanto, significar tanto, expresar tanto.

La locura con la que te besa y acaricia, la devoción con la que lo besás y acariciás, cómo tu cuerpo se amolda a su cuerpo, la certeza de que se pertenecen completamente el uno al otro, la conexión espiritual que comparten… Aunque su anatomía no esté unida a la tuya, aunque no estén uno dentro del otro, aunque no estén totalmente fundidos y convertidos en uno solo, para vos esto es tan intenso, puro e íntimo como el sexo debe ser.

Una de sus manos recorre tu columna, las yemas de sus dedos presionando suavemente sobre cada vértebra como si fueras un instrumento al que está intentando arrancarle una melodía desgarradoramente hermosa y sutilmente provocativa, pero también dulce y teñida de la inocencia que a fuego lento se consume más y más con cada débil gemido que se cuela por entre tus labios. Con ella se mezcla su respiración entrecortada, esa fusión de amor y pasión volviéndose música, la música llenando el aire, quebrando la quietud absoluta de aquella habitación en penumbras.

Su boca dibuja y desdibuja una y otra vez el mismo recorrido, desde tu antebrazo hasta el punto más sensible de tu cuello, besando con locura desmedida cada centímetro de piel hasta la intoxicación. El placer es tan grande, distinto a cualquier otra cosa que hayas experimentado, tan intenso que cala hasta los huesos; sentís un cosquilleo eléctrico en las siete vértebras cervicales, te estremecés con cada mordida suave en el espacio entre la clavícula y el acromion. Te deshacés en suspiros esporádicos cuando su otra mano acaricia lentamente tu cintura, la parte baja de tu estómago, o cuando las yemas de sus dedos contornean con delicadeza tu pecho, dibujando círculos sobre el sitio exacto en el que pueden percibirse claramente los latidos de tu corazón, enloquecido de amor.

Es una sensación exquisita, la del peso de su cuerpo sobre el tuyo, cubriéndote por completo, abrigándote, poseyéndote. Es una sensación exquisita, la de su piel desnuda contra tu piel desnuda, sus dedos y su boca recorriendo palmo a palmo tú frágil, vulnerable anatomía, devorándote en pequeñas dosis.

Pero más exquisito aun es saber que así como no hay terminación nerviosa tuya que no esté a merced de sus estímulos, no hay terminación nerviosa suya que no esté a tu merced; bajo tus caricias se estremece, tiembla, suspira pesadamente, su respiración se vuelve errática y discontinua, su espalda se arquea, sus palpitaciones se aceleran.

Es una sensación exquisita, la de hacerlo perder el control, hechizarlo, hipnotizarlo, embriagarlo.

Es una sensación exquisita, que el hombre que amás te desee tanto, que su boca te pruebe de a mordiscos inocentes como si fueras una fruta prohibida, que sus manos te recorran milímetro a milímetro en absoluto éxtasis, que su hambre sólo pueda ser satisfecho besándote y acariciándote.

Quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida con esa sensación exquisita haciendo que tiembles como las hojas que esperan a que el viento las roce.

"Podría volverme adicta a esto, Tony" susurrás, mordiendo su labio superior, dejando a tus manos vagar otra vez por su ancha, musculosa espalda.

"Yo _sé_ que _ya_ soy adicto a esto, a vos, a tu piel, a tus besos y a tus caricias y a tus mordidas" murmura, anidando su rostro en el hueco entre tu cuello y tu hombro, inhalando profundamente "Michelle, me volvés loco" confiesa, estrechándote con fuerza, un ligero escalofrío atacándolo cuando lo mimás detrás de las orejas (es uno de sus puntos más débiles, especialmente porque si sabés exactamente cómo mover las yemas de tus dedos dibujando en zigzag podés lograr que se quede profundamente dormido en cuestión de minutos incluso contra su voluntad) "Necesito que paremos porque ya no sé si me puedo controlar" confiesa, desparramando un patrón irregular de besos por tu clavícula.

Hubieras querido seguir por horas y horas, toda la noche, ahogándote, extasiándote, saciando esa terrible, hermosa, honda adicción, consumiendo esa droga que es él, esa droga que es su cuerpo, y que tanta falta te hace, esa droga de la que tanto dependés, esa droga que te alimenta, que calma tu sed y tu hambre. Pero sos consciente de lo difícil que debe ser para él mantener el control, evitar que el asunto se escape de sus manos, por lo que te conformás con darle un último beso y luego acurrucarte en sus brazos, los dos esperando a que sus respiraciones vuelvan a normalizarse y sus corazones regresen a un ritmo uniforme.

Con sus cabezas sobre la misma almohada, abrazados, inhalando el aire que el otro exhala, la punta de tu nariz a medio milímetro de la punta de su nariz, envueltos en un abrazo cálido, aun semidesnudos, se pierden en mimos inocentes y palabras dulces.

"Sos hermoso. Me hace bien estar con vos" murmurás, frotando el puente de su nariz con tu pulgar "Me hizo bien besarte bajo la lluvia. Tus caricias me hicieron bien. El sabor de tu piel me hace bien. Escuchar los latidos de tu corazón me hace bien. Las cosas lindas que me decís me hacen bien"

"Saber que puedo lograr que venzas tu timidez me hace bien" responde, también en un murmullo "Tenés un cuerpo es precioso, Michelle" te hace temblar como una simple hoja de otoño que espera a que el viento la roce cuando recorre con la yema de sus dedos, apenas rozando la piel, tu columna con una mano y uno de tus pechos con la otra, a lo que respondés con un quejido muy suave "… un cuerpo que de a poco va a convertirse en mi perdición, en mi debilidad, en mi necesidad. Tu cuerpo es mi adicción"

Besás su pecho y allí te quedás anidada durante un rato, disfrutando del sonido de sus palpitaciones y las memorias aun frescas de aquel acto tan íntimo y tan sencillo que acababan de compartir, pero que para vos tuvo (y siempre va a tener) un significado enorme, mucho más grande lo que podrías llegar a explicar con palabras, un significado que solamente pueden entender los dos, él y vos, incluso si todo lo que hicieron fue ir desnudándose de a poco (ni siquiera por completo) y luego besarse y acariciarse.

Meditás esas palabras con las que se refirió a tu cuerpo (que para sus ojos - esos ojos que brillaban de deseo y te devoraban sin disimulo, esos ojos que te observaban con pasión desmedida - es precioso). Dijo que sería su perdición, su debilidad, su necesidad. Dijo que tu cuerpo es su adicción.

Su cuerpo, aquél bajo cuyo peso te sentís tan exquisitamente bien, también es tu adicción, y también va a convertirse en tu perdición, tu debilidad, tu necesidad, porque él es el único hombre con el que querés estar, el único al que querés entregarle cada pedacito de tu ser, el único que querés recorra y conozca de memoria cada recoveco de tu anatomía, el único con el que vas a hacer el amor (se te llena el estómago de mariposas con sólo pensar que lo que sucedió hace un rato es apenas una gota del océano de pasión en el que van a sumergirse juntos, pero esas mariposas se multiplican por un millón y sus alas baten más fuerte cuando al reflexionar llegás nuevamente a la conclusión de que esos besos y esas caricias son también una forma de hacer el amor).

_Adicción. Perdición. Debilidad. Necesidad. _Temblás como las hojas que esperan a que el viento las roce, temblás cuando mesurás lo que esas palabras representan, lo que su amor por vos representa, lo que tu amor por él representa.

En cuanto siente aquél estremecimiento pregunta en tu oído, sin dejar de jugar con tus rulos y trazando círculos en tu espalda:

"¿Qué pasa, princesa?"

"Tu cuerpo también es mi adicción, mi perdición, mi debilidad, mi necesidad" confesás con un hilo de voz, tus párpados pesados como el plomo cayéndose contra tu voluntad sin que puedas hacer nada para impedirlo, sin que puedas hacer nada para volver a levantarlos "_Vos_ sos mi adicción, mi perdición, mi debilidad, mi necesidad"

Sin que otra cosa sea dicha – nada más precisa ser dicho, honestamente, porque entre ustedes el lenguaje hablado no es necesario cuando tienen el lenguaje de la piel para comunicarse – los dos comienzan a adormecerse al compás de sus corazones latiendo en sincronía, la tormenta aun empapando la ciudad de Los Angeles, sus ropas húmedas diseminadas por el suelo alfombrado, tu pecho desnudo presionado contra su pecho desnudo, sus manos de tanto en tanto acariciando tu espalda incluso si él está sumido en sueños, causando que tiembles como las hojas de otoño que esperan a que el viento las roce.

* * *

Despertás cerca de las diez de la noche con los oídos zumbando, como si un miembro de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres acabara de pararse al lado tuyo y hecho sonar un enorme gong, para luego darte cuenta de que lo que perturbó tu descanso fue un potente, estruendoso trueno.

Enseguida te relajás, y una sonrisa se dibuja en tus exóticas facciones orientales al recordar lo que sucedió unas horas atrás.

Tony sigue abrazándote, sólo que sus ojos están abiertos, refulgiendo de amor y observándote como si fueras una obra de arte merecedora de minucioso estudio.

Debe haber despertado hace rato, porque echó una manta sobre ambos mientras dormías. También te percatás con placer de que los dos siguen semidesnudos, sus prendas de vestir aun dispersas por el suelo de la sala de estar, olvidadas. Por primera vez no sentís el impulso enfermizo de guardar todo en su lugar para mantener el departamento en orden, y aunque sea un sentimiento contradictorio a tu obsesión por la pulcritud y la prolijidad, no te molesta en lo absoluto que tu sostén esté tirado en el piso a escasos centímetros del bollo de tela celeste que es su camisa, toda mojada y arrugada.

La sonrisa se transforma en una mueca extraña y adorable cuando fallás en reprimir un bostezo.

"Sos muy linda cuando bostezás" te dice en voz bajita, como si estuviera contándote un secreto; siempre que se te escapa un bostezo te dice lo mismo.

"Tengo los pies muy fríos" comentás, frotando despacio las plantas de tus pies contra el empeine de los suyos, que están tibios.

Él se levanta (no podés evitar morderte el labio; es verdaderamente atractivo, con el cabello negro aun húmedo y revuelto, su piel tostada y ligeramente más oscura que tu piel, el torso desnudo mostrando sus músculos duros como el acero y formidablemente marcados, vistiendo solamente sus jeans), va a su habitación y regresa un minuto más tarde con un grueso par de medias y una camisa seca, y te tiende ambas cosas.

Ya no te da vergüenza estar desnuda con él; te encanta la forma en que te mira, el deseo que brilla en sus ojos, te encanta saber que podés dejarlo sin respiración, te encanta saber que – aunque durante años vos hayas creído firmemente lo contrario – él encuentra tu cuerpo precioso. Le creíste cuando te dijo que le parecés una muñequita de porcelana, le creíste cuando te dijo que le parecés un ángel, le creíste cuando te dijo que nunca antes ninguna otra mujer lo hipnotizó así, le creés cuando te dijo que le hace bien saber que puede ayudarte a vencer tu timidez. Sin embargo, la temperatura ha disminuido considerablemente, y a pesar de la manta en la que estás envuelta, tenés un poco de frío.

Volvés a recostarte, tu cabeza sobre la almohada, abrigada con una de sus camisas, tus pies envueltos en sus medias, sintiéndote más sexy que nunca bajo su mirada penetrante.

"Voy a prepararte un baño caliente y una taza de té; no quiero que te resfríes" dice, luego de un rato transcurrido en silencio, él acariciando tu rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, y vos acariciando sus brazos, sin decir nada de nada.

"Quedate conmigo"

No tenés que pedírselo más de una vez; con aquellas dos palabras bastó para que desistiera de su idea de prepararte un baño caliente y volviera a acurrucarse a tu lado, envolviéndote en sus brazos nuevamente, metiéndose él también debajo de la manta.

Pasados unos minutos, reflexiona en voz alta, con sus labios acariciando tu hombro:

"Todavía no te di tu sorpresa hoy"

Te habías olvidado por completo de aquello. De pronto sentís una punzada de curiosidad.

"Está guardada en mi estudio, ¿querés que vaya a buscarla?" pregunta.

"Me encantaría"

Lo esperás durante unos cinco minutos hecha un ovillo, con el rostro enterrado en la almohada, inhalando esa mezcla exquisita, tóxica, dulce y adictiva de tu perfume combinado con su perfume y con el de la lluvia, del que han quedado impregnados los dos. Aun sus palabras cargadas de ternura, pasión, deseo y sinceridad siguen sonando en tus oídos, aun están frescos los recuerdos de sus caricias y sus besos en cada rincón de tu cuerpo, la sensación de sus manos quemando tu piel, todo su peso sobre vos, toda la dulzura péndula sobre los dos.

Cuando vuelve, trae consigo un paquete rectangular, del tamaño y forma de un libro, envuelto en papel de color lila. Te incorporás otra vez, sonriendo, con otra punzada de curiosidad.

"No lo abrás" te advierte en cuanto lo posa en tus manos; notás en su mirada un brillo extraño, casi tímido, y no pasa desapercibido por vos que sus mejillas han subido de color "Voy a ir a la cocina a darle de comer a Bonnie… podés abrirlo entonces" te dice.

Y antes de que puedas hacer alguna pregunta, antes de que puedas hacer algún cuestionamiento, se levante y se dirige a la cocina, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, dejándote sola en la sala de estar, ahora tenuemente alumbrada por la luz proveniente de un velador de pie.

Aun más intrigada que antes y deseando saber qué hay cubierto en ese papel de seda lila, segura de que sea lo que sea sólo embellecerá aun más tu día, intrigada sobre por qué habrá querido Tony que lo abrás mientras él está en la cocina, con muchísimo cuidado y delicadeza lo desenvolvés poniendo especial esmero en no rasgar el papel.

Lo que develás es un cuaderno hecho a mano, de apariencia rústica, con tapas de cartón corrugado unidas por un lazo de seda, conteniendo lo que, a simple vista, deben ser unas veinte o treinta hojas. Lo primero que se te ocurre es que quizá te escribió la carta de amor más grande del mundo (un _libro de amor_ en lugar de una carta de amor, pensás, y no podés evitar sonreír y sonrojarte cuando se te llena la panza de mariposas). Sin embargo, al abrirlo, queda expuesto su contenido, que está hecho no de palabras, sino de imágenes que dicen más de lo que cualquier idioma va a poder decir alguna vez.

Te quita la respiración, francamente, y no salís de tu asombro durante los primeros cinco minutos, que pasás sorprendida paseando tus ojos llenos de lágrimas de una página a la otra, sin entender bien qué sucede pero sintiendo dentro de vos esa calidez incomparable e indescriptible que nada más sus gestos tiernos pueden despertar.

En esas hojas blancas, en esas casi treinta hojas blancas numeradas en color dorado, hay dibujos, dibujos suyos… No sabés cuándo, no sabés cómo,_ él_ estuvo dibujándote a vos, con una precisión, delicadeza y detallismo exquisitos, capturando cada pequeña cosa, desde la cantidad de pequitas en tu rostro hasta el número y tamaño de tus pestañas, y coloreando luego con los tonos exactos tu piel, tus ojos, _todo_, desde lo más simple hasta lo más complejo.

No podés respirar, lágrimas ruedan por tus mejillas sin que vos puedas hacer nada por detenerlas. Acariciás sus trazos, esos trazos hechos con tanto cuidado y esmero, los acariciás con las yemas de tus dedos, como si esos dibujos fueran las obras de arte más valiosas y más maravillosas del mundo entero.

Sin que lo notaras él había regresado a la sala de estar; cuánto tiempo lleva sentado a tu lado, mirándote reaccionar, no lo sabés. Cuando la intensidad de sus ojos sobre vos se vuelve tal que te percatarás de su presencia, él te sonríe, aun sonrojado, aun esa timidez palpable emanando de él.

"Tony…" empezás con un hilo de voz, tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para expresar todo lo que sentís.

Pero no creés que tales palabras existan, y si existieran, realmente no sabrías cómo usarlas, porque lo cierto es que estás perdida: nada en tu mente existe solamente el único y solitario pensamiento de que _él_ es perfecto, de que sus dibujos son perfectos, de que todo lo que hace por vos es perfecto, y la pregunta distante de si alguna vez va a dejar de sorprenderte día a día, demostrándote que aun cuando pensás que no podrías ser más feliz de lo que ya sos las cosas pueden dar otro vuelco y llevarte más alto.

"Sólo decime si te gusta o no" te pide, en un susurro, apartando con sus dedos las lágrimas que ruedan muy despacio por tus mejillas.

"Me encanta" lográs murmurar, con una sonrisa ancha que va de una oreja a la otra "Me encanta" repetís, pasando las páginas otra vez; algunas imágenes, comprendés de pronto a medida que tu cerebro va recuperando sus capacidades de funcionar, fueron fielmente copiadas de muchas de las fotos que él te sacó en estas últimas semanas, mientras que otra – la mayoría de ellas en las es que estás dormida hecha un ovillo en tu cama o en sus sofá – tiene que haberlas dibujado de memoria o en secreto "¿Cuándo…?" comenzás, pero nuevamente encontrás dificultades para hablar, demasiado embelesada mirando esa colección hermosa de dibujos "… ¿Cómo…?"

Entendiendo qué es lo que querés decir como si pudiera leer tu mente, explica:

"Me quedé despierto algunas madrugadas sentado ahí" señala un punto indefinido de la alfombra, a un metro y medio del sillón "dibujándote mientras dormías. No exagero cuando digo que me parecés hermosa, Michelle: sos mi inspiración para todo lo que hago"

Suspirás; querés besarlo, sonreír, llorar, seguir recorriendo esas páginas, todo al mismo tiempo.

"Son preciosos" murmurás, aun sin saber qué decir o, mejor dicho, cómo expresar todas las cosas que te pasan por dentro.

"Porque _vos_ sos preciosa, mucho más que cualquier cosa que yo pueda dibujar con el poco talento que tengo"

Te gustaría decirle que tiene talento para el dibujo, _mucho talento_, que vos no sos en realidad tan hermosa, que son sus manos las que te dibujaron así, porque sus ojos te ven así… Pero decidís no decir nada, absolutamente nada, porque estás embelesada, porque estás totalmente fascinada, porque estás enamorándote de él mil veces más de lo que ya estabas enamorada antes, porque seguís aun asombrada, sorprendida…

Nunca va a cansarse de demostrarte lo mucho que te ama y lo mucho que significás para él, y saber eso hace que la vida valga la pena, que pase lo que pase cada nuevo día valga la pena, sólo por la perspectiva de que el hombre que te ama, aquél que es adicto a vos y del que sos totalmente adicta, aquél que es tu necesidad, debilidad y perdición, va a hallar una nueva manera de hacerte descubrir otro motivo por el cual el amor que se tienen es el más profundo, el más hondo, el más puro, el más verdadero.

"Tony, son hermosos" no te cansás de repetir, pasando las páginas de nuevo, deteniéndote en cada dibujo para absorber todos los detalles "Son perfectos"

"Porque están inspirados en la persona más perfecta que existe en mi mundo" susurra, besando tu mejilla "Me alegra muchísimo que te gusten, Michelle. Tenía miedo de que te enteraras de que había estado dibujándote mientras vos dormías sin que lo supieras" confiesa "porque sé que sos tan tímida" acaricia tus mejillas con su pulgar "… Pero una parte de mí tenía que mostrártelos" sigue "Una parte de mí moría por decirte que sos mi paisaje más soñado, mi inspiración, no sólo para dibujar: para todo lo que hago. Todo lo que hago está inspirado en vos"

Volvés a temblar, como las hojas que aun no caen de las copas de los árboles y a medida que el otoño se cierne sobre la ciudad aguardan ansiosas a que el viento las roce. Volvés a temblar mientras lo besás con toda la ternura que existe en vos, acunando su cabeza en tus manos para acercarlo aun más, para pegar tu boca a su boca.

"Hoy me di cuenta de algo: mi timidez se desdibuja por completo cuando estoy con vos" murmurás, acariciando la comisura de sus labios con la yema de tu índice "No tengo límites cuando estoy con vos, Tony, porque nuestro amor es la única cosa a la que soy adicta, la única cosa de la que dependo, la única cosa por la que moriría. Es mi necesidad, mi debilidad…"

Te interrumpe, completando la oración como si la conexión existente entre los dos le permitiera leer tu mente:

"… y mi perdición"

* * *

_Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que no haya sido difícil de seguir, especialmente porque, para variar un poco, quise hacer algo raro y mezclar la línea de tiempo (prometo no volver a hacerlo en el futuro inmediato; resultó bastante complicado coordinar todo, pero creo que le dio un toque distinto al de capítulos anteriores)._


	75. Idioma extranjero

**Nota:** Aquí hay un nuevo capítulo; sé que es muchísimo más corto que el anterior, pero tiene un poco de todo, incluso algunas reflexiones filosóficas, recuerdos del pasado y planes a futuro. Pero no voy a develar nada más, para enterarse tendrán que leer. Espero que les guste. Muchos besos y gracias por todos sus comentarios.

* * *

_Somos la Torre Eiffel_

_Encendida un 14 de Febrero, _

_Somos dos inmigrantes _

_Hablando un idioma extranjero._

"Director Almeida, hay un mensajero con un paquete para usted" anuncia del otro lado del teléfono la voz de una de las secretarias que se halla en el hall de recepción al que acceden las personas ajenas de la CTU luego de pasar por el riguroso chequeo de seguridad hecho por los militares que custodian el edificio, para que sus datos sean tomados y se les otorgue la credencial de visitante que deben llevar prendidas en sus ropas y les pide dejen todos los objetos que lleven consigo.

Contenés un suspiro de alivio que pugna por subir por tu garganta y escaparse por entre tus labios, un suspiro que quiere convertir en sonido audible el alivio que invade cada célula de tu anatomía.

"Muchas gracias por informarme, Gladys. Enseguida bajo a buscarlo"

Echás un vistazo a tu reloj luego de depositar el auricular del teléfono en su lugar. Son las cinco de la tarde con veinte minutos. El paquete llegó justo a tiempo, para tu enorme tranquilidad; lo habías comprado una semana atrás por Internet, vía (entendés algo de francés, y el maravilloso, sublime traductor de Google te ayudó con las palabras difíciles) y habías elegido la opción de 'entrega inmediata', la cual de acuerdo a lo descripto en la página más o menos (aunque las frases utilizadas sonaban pomposas y llenas de términos sofisticados, las letras con aspecto jeroglífico debido a todos esos acentos sobre ellas) consistía en empaquetar rápidamente el producto y pedirle a alguien con la capacidad de correr a la velocidad de la luz al mejor estilo Superman que la lleve hasta Los Angeles o (más acorde a la realidad) endilgarle la caja a algún conductor inescrupuloso dispuesto a romper todas las leyes de tránsito existentes para llegar al aeropuerto en tiempo récord y arrojar el paquete en la bodega del próximo avión con destino a los Estados Unidos, todo por un precio adicional equivalente a los euros que pagaste por tu compra (lo cual no te importó, porque no hay centavo en tu cuenta del banco que no gastarías en Michelle), con la promesa de que en una semana o menos tu encargo arribaría a suelo americano.

Habías desarrollado tu plan en base al arribo de ese regalo antes del lunes 10 de Diciembre o el mismo lunes en caso de que no llegara hasta último momento; estabas convencido de que lo recibirías durante el transcurso de la mañana, pero cuando el reloj había dado las tres y todavía no había novedades, tus nervios habían empezado a crisparse y hasta estabas considerando pedirle a Martina – que habla francés impecablemente, así como habla también otros cinco idiomas con un acento perfecto – que llamara a algún responsable de para que rastrearan el pedido (una cosa es hacer una compra con tarjeta de crédito por internet y usando como ayuda un traductor, otra muy distinta es un llamado telefónico de larga distancia a un país con un idioma totalmente distinto al tuyo; cierto es que seguramente lograrías comunicarte con alguien que hablara Inglés, pero, ¿cómo explicarías a Distrito, a Chappelle a Hammond o eventualmente _a los tres_ la aparición en el control de comunicaciones internacionales una llamada a Europa por cuestiones no relacionadas a la CTU?).

Sin embargo, antes de que encontraras dos segundos libres en tu ajetreado día laboral para contactarte con tu hermana, recibís aquél llamado de Gladys y podés suspirar contento: la sorpresa correspondiente al lunes 10, contrario a los nefastos escenarios que tu cabeza ya se había encargado de maquinar, no está arruinada.

Abandonás por un momento la terrible pila de trabajo que tenés para atender, permitiéndote diez minutos de 'descanso' para escabullirte hacia la recepción, tomar el paquete e ir a guardarlo en el maletero de tu coche. La idea es que Michelle no se dé cuenta, porque, intuitiva como es ella, comprendería enseguida que lo que hay en esa caja tiene que ver con tus planes de convertir cada día de diciembre en perfecto y mágico (algo que venís logrando); por suerte para vos, en el momento crucial en el que cruzás el piso principal de una punta a la otra ella se halla enfrascada en una conversación con dos analistas de datos, probablemente sobre las últimas novedades que surgieron en relación a un protocolo activo en Turquía.

Gladys te saluda con su característica sonrisa; es una mujer amable, de unos cincuenta y cinco años, regordeta, bajita, de cabello rubio rizado largo hasta los hombros, dientes muy blancos y un gusto para vestirse bastante particular (en su guardarropa abundan prendas en gamas como verde lima, amarillo canario, verde loro, turquesa fuerte y fucsia brillante).

No habías notado a Gladys, ni a ninguna de las señoras que trabajan en la mesa de recepción sino hasta después de empezar esa 'amistad' que nació entre Michelle y vos en los meses posteriores a su llegada a la Unidad y previos al comienzo de tu relación con ella; es decir, las conocías de vista, les dabas los buenos días cada mañana, pero nunca te habías fijado en ella como _personas_ hasta que una vez, mientras tomaban una taza de café en la sala de descanso, Michelle mencionó dentro del contexto de la conversación que estaban teniendo la importancia de notar a todos los seres humanos por igual, sea cual sea el trabajo que hagan, sean en apariencia más o menos importantes que otros. A partir de ese día, aunque al principio los cambios fueron pequeños y pasaban desapercibidos hasta por vos, tu naturaleza hacia otros comenzó a evolucionar, y sin darte cuenta de pronto te encontrabas regularmente conversando con gente como Gladys, por ejemplo, con quienes antes jamás habías cruzado palabras más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, interesándote en lo que tuvieran para decir, mirándolos de verdad en lugar de simple y llanamente verlos.

Devolvés a Gladys el saludo y luego ella te da la caja; es bastante pequeña pero mucho más pesada de lo que creías sería.

"Muchas gracias por recibir la entrega, Gladys"

"No hay de qué, señor Almeida"

Desde que quedó expuesta la naturaleza de tu relación con Nina luego de los eventos del día en que Teri Bauer fue brutalmente asesinada en una de las salas de la Unidad, a todo el mundo le gusta hacer comentarios en lo referente a tu persona: al principio giraban en torno a lo mal que lucías y lo mucho que las circunstancias debían haberte afectado; luego comenzaron a preguntarse cuándo volverías a comportarte como el hombre egocéntrico que solías ser y salir a 'cazar' mujeres otra vez, y después se movieron al siguiente casillero con sus divagaciones acerca de si alguna de las analistas jóvenes tendría la buena suerte de ser tu próxima presa. Todos esos murmullos, toda esa atención… Esas cosas no te gustan. No te gusta que todo el mundo sepa que te apuñalaron por la espalda, que quedaste miserablemente hundido en un pozo oscuro del que te costó mucho salir, no te gusta que todos cuchicheen y te señalen cuando creen que no los ven ni que te miren algunos con simpatía y lástima y _otras_ como lobas esperando a saltar sobre el cervatillo que pretenden merendarse. El problema con esas personas es que, por las características de sus trabajos, pasan demasiado tiempo encerrados entre las paredes de la Unidad y no tienen tiempo para ocuparse de sus propias vidas, entonces se entretienen con las de los demás (tu otra teoría es que tienen rotas sus videocaseteras y no pueden grabar las telenovelas latinas que dan por la tarde en el canal hispano para verlas a la noche y luego divertirse al día siguiente comentando el argumento, entonces con las circunstancias privadas de otros construyen una ficción con la cual divertirse a costillas de sentimientos ajenos).

Por todo lo arriba mencionado, si hay algo que te gusta de Gladys es que, a diferencia de Jorja y Winona – las otras dos mujeres que están en el hall de ingreso para personas ajenas a la CTU – y de la mayoría del cuerpo femenino de la Unidad, no está interesada en el chismerío, el cotorreo, el cotilleo, nunca hace preguntas, nunca mira nada con más interés del que los asuntos que no le competen se merecen, nunca muestra curiosidad o se pasa de los límites con interrogantes incómodos. Estás segura de que Gladys no va a ir por ahí contándole a otras empleadas ávidas de chismes que el director de la Unidad recibió un paquete con sellos de la aduana y estampillas francesas, especulando qué podrá ser aquello y para quién, lejos de saber que es un regalo para el amor de tu vida, lejos de sospechar que esa mujer por la que estás enloquecido es Michelle Dessler.

Confiás en la discreción de Gladys; ni hace falta que le pidas que no abra la boca, porque a ella le importa solamente hacer bien su trabajo, no le interesan los paquetes que recibas ni qué hay dentro de ellos, mucho menos le interesaría andar desparramando rumores con otras empleadas sobre tu vida amorosa o sexual. Sabés que para ella ese paquete es uno más entre muchos otros que recibe a diario, y que el hecho de que sea para el director de la Unidad no lo hace distinto de cualquier paquete que tenga por destinatario a un simple analista o a una ingeniera en sistemas o a un agente de campo.

"¿Cómo están sus nietos?" preguntás educadamente, señalando la fotografía en el portaretrato de madera que yace junto al ordenador sobre su escritorio, donde pueden verse tres niños sonrientes de entre seis y cuatro años sentados sobre el banco de un parque.

"Muy bien, gracias, director Almeida"

"Gladys" suspirás, sonriendo (en parte porque necesitás canalizar la alegría inmensa que sentís porque la entrega fue hecha a tiempo) ": ya le dije que prefiero que me llame Tony y no director Almeida"

Como un flash aparece un recuerdo en tu cabeza de una tarde, meses atrás, cuando aun no eras la persona más feliz del mundo (no porque Michelle no estuviera esperando pacientemente a que hicieras algo al respecto de tus sentimientos, sino porque estabas demasiado enceguecido por tus dudas, tus miedos y tu dolor y no te animabas a dar el siguiente paso). Ante lo que tu memoria ha hecho resurgir de ese arcón donde guardás todas las cosas lindas (un 80% de ese contenido está de alguna forma relacionado a Michelle, si no directamente relacionado), te cuesta reprimir una sonrisa de esas cargadas de dulzura y ternura, esas sonrisas que son sólo para ella y que sólo ella te inspira.

Cuando sucedió el episodio que provoca que las comisuras de tus labios se levanten levemente, Michelle y vos ni siquiera habían llegado a la etapa de compartir una taza de café juntos de vez en cuando y conversar sobre cosas triviales como cine o música; tu relación con ella era puramente profesional (o eso te gustaba decirte para calmarte cada vez que te dabas cuenta de la locura que se despertaba dentro de vos cada vez que te respiraba cerca). En esa época te limitabas a ignorarla – ponías absolutamente cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad en ello, porque lo cierto es que ignorar tanta belleza junta no era misión fácil de cumplir - porque los sentimientos abrumadores y casi desgarradores que te sobrecogían cada vez que la mirabas te asustaban muchísimo, te aterrorizaban (no estabas listo para exponer tu frágil corazón otra vez; además, nunca nadie te había atraído con tanta intensidad, no sólo físicamente sino intelectualmente también), y ella se limitaba a mirarte de lejos con una mezcla de dulzura y timidez en los ojos que realmente dificultaba tu plan de hacer de cuenta que 'la chica nueva' no era más que otra compañera de trabajo sin nada que la distinguiera de las demás (cuando, en realidad, _todo_ la distingue de las demás: sus facciones exóticas, sus ojos orientales, sus labios sonrosados, su piel color marfil, el sonido dulce y cálido de su voz, su perfume, sus pequitas microscópicas, su naricita perfecta).

Hacía poquísimo tiempo habías juntado el coraje de mover tus pies al menos dos centímetros en el tablero de juego al llamarla por su nombre por primera vez, dejando atrás tu conducta estúpida y casi infantil de referirte a ella usando su apellido porque pensabas que así estabas contribuyendo a tus intenciones de 'mantener distancia' (como si existiera forma posible de que dos almas que están destinadas a pasar el resto de la eternidad juntas puedan 'mantener distancia'; si algo te enseñó la vida es que eventualmente todo cae en el lugar correcto, en el momento justo, todo acaba encajando – queramos o no, nos esforcemos por evitarlo o respetemos al Universo – en el sitio al que pertenece). Delante de ella no pudieron sobrevivir mucho tus argumentos y tus metodologías, y una tarde simplemente acabaste cediendo y dejaste que ese nombre tan hermoso llenara tu boca y que tu voz alcanzara sus oídos.

Ese día habías pensado – mitad aliviado, mitad asustado por tu avance - _"por algo se empieza"_, y de ahí en adelante tu actitud hacia 'la chica nueva' había cambiado considerablemente, y aunque seguías reprimiendo esos sentimientos que te devoraban y consumían sin piedad alguna y de tanto en tanto tratabas (y fallabas patéticamente) de poner en marcha algunos de tus argumentos y metodologías para 'mantener la distancia', eras consciente de que habías iniciado algo que no podría ser detenido, algo que tomaría – para bien o para mal – su curso natural, más allá de cuál fuera tu voluntad. Su nombre se convirtió en tu palabra favorita (probablemente ya lo era, probablemente siempre lo fue, desde aquella mañana en la que los presentaron, aquella mañana en la que viste a Michelle Dessler por primera vez, aquella mañana en la que tus ojos y sus ojos se ahogaron un par en el otro por primera vez), y desde ese día en adelante decirlo comenzó a resultarte más fácil, hasta placentero, como una caricia en el alma, una sensación dulce y tibia explayándose por cada rincón de tu anatomía.

Y un jueves por la tarde, una semana después, cuando ya te habías vuelto adicto a escuchar tu voz envolviéndose alrededor de ese nombre tan hermoso, ese nombre que representa a la mujer que te cautivó con sólo una mirada, mientras revisaban las imágenes tomadas por un satélite en el operativo de rastreo y captura de un sospechoso, tuvo lugar el siguiente diálogo, que ahora – después de tantos meses, después de que tantas cosas hayan pasado, después de haber dado tantos pasos, después de haber dicho tantas cosas, después de haber afrontado tantos obstáculos juntos, después de haber dejado en claro que van a luchar cueste lo que cueste – recordás, con tus brazos cargando el peso de una caja dentro de la cual se halla evidencia tangible de todas las locuras que serías capaz de cometer por Michelle, una sonrisa queriendo cruzar tus facciones, y tu corazón late contento dentro de tu pecho:

"_Realmente estoy impresionado" le habías dicho, luego de que ella recuperara información que se creía había sido eliminada de los servidores por un grupo de americanos rebeldes trabajando para células terroristas, quienes habían accedido a esa información con ayuda de datos comprados a algún traidor (George y vos pensaron lo mismo en ese momento, pero ninguno de los dos había dicho nada al otro, él para respetar tus sentimientos y vos para respetar su ego: probablemente Nina les había vendido información antes de que su máscara se cayera hecha pedazos y acabara en prisión, así como había vendido también información a otros grupos terroristas, como la familia Drazen). _

_Michelle había hecho un trabajo espectacular solucionando el problema poniendo en uso su impactante, deslumbrante, sorprendente inteligencia, no sólo recuperando la información robada, sino creando un plan para rastrear a los terroristas cuando volvieran a intentar acceder a las redes de la CTU para seguir hurtando planos, planillas de datos y otros documentos valiosos, llevando así a la captura de los diez miembros del grupo, la cual finalizó cuando los agentes de campo atraparon al último de los delincuentes, el cual había intentado escapar en un coche robado. Acababan de presenciar su arresto en vivo y en directo en la gran pantalla de la Unidad gracias a los videos enviados vía satélite._

"_Realmente estoy muy impresionado, Michelle" _

_Estabas esforzándote tanto como humanamente posible para no sonreír como un adolescente de quince años, estabas esforzándote tanto como humanamente posible para que aquél sonara como un halago de un profesional a otro, estabas esforzándote tanto como humanamente posible para que no se notara que – lo reconocieras vos mismo o no – tu panza estaba llena de esas mariposas de las que todo el mundo siempre te había hablado pero en las que vos jamás habías creído, no hasta que viste a Michelle por primera vez y las sentiste invadiéndote. _

_Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un rojo brillante; ella también lucía como si estuviera tratando de disimular un millar de mariposas haciéndole cosquillas en la panza, pero preferiste no dejar que esa sensación te absorbiera por miedo a estar confundiéndote, por miedo a salir lastimado otra vez, por miedo a arriesgarte a cometer una equivocación (aunque tu corazón y tu alma supieron siempre, desde el principio, que con ella no cometerías ningún error). _

"_Muchas gracias, Tony" te había dicho, una sonrisa también intentando surcar su rostro. Esas hermosas, fascinantes, exóticas facciones – quizá por efecto del cansancio, quizá porque es la personita más adorable del mundo cuando la ataca la timidez pero trata de ocultarlo – te parecían aun más hermosas, más fascinantes, más exóticas "Pero no podría haberlo hecho si no tuviéramos un equipo de técnicos y analistas tan bien preparado" había agregado luego, humilde como siempre. _

"_Un trabajo bien hecho es un trabajo bien hecho, y no podríamos haberlo logrado sin tus capacidades. Fuiste de gran utilidad para la Unidad hoy, Michelle" habías contestado, como si estuvieras tratando, con esas palabras, de dejar bien en claro que tu cumplido había sido estrictamente inspirado por admiración profesional. _

_Pero la respuesta que esa muñequita preciosa a la que solías llamar por su apellido, esa muñequita preciosa que estaba abriéndose camino para dejar de ser 'la chica nueva' y mostrar sus vastas, amplias, maravillosas capacidades no sólo en ingeniería y análisis de datos y sistemas sino también como líder de la Unidad, te tomó por sorpresa, dejándote débil, vulnerable, destruyendo todos tus argumentos y metodologías, otro golpe certero a los altos muros de acero que habías construido a tu alrededor para impedir volver a sufrir un daño, astillando los cristales envolviendo tu alma y tu corazón como si se trataran de dos objetos totalmente frágiles que podrían ser desgarrados con el menor rasguño:_

"_Me gusta que me llames Michelle, Tony. Me gusta que me llames por mi nombre y no por mi apellido" confesó, con tal timidez en su voz que sentiste tu alma deshaciéndose dentro de tu cuerpo, derritiéndose contra tu voluntad, vibrando, temblando, estremeciéndose de ternura incluso si vos estabas totalmente decidido a negarte a admitir lo que en realidad ya sabías estaba devorándote: amor, amor verdadero, amor puro, ciego, incondicional, amor como el de los cuentos y las películas, amor como el que jamás pensaste llegarías a sentir. _

_Su cara estaba roja, aquél carmín era un color brillante y abrasador, como si su piel – delicada, perfecta, suave, con esas pequitas y lunares sólo visibles desde muy cerca, esas pequitas y lunares que te encantaría pasar horas contando hasta saber exactamente cuántos son – hubiera pasado varias horas expuesta al sol. Las ganas de sonreír le habían ganado a sus capacidades de control (capacidades que con el tiempo aprenderías son muchas, porque si Michelle Dessler no tuviera tanto autocontrol probablemente no habría tardado nueve meses en juntar el coraje para besarte, y lo hubiera hecho mucho antes; o quizá simplemente estaba aguardando a que vos estuvieras listo, ¿quién sabe?). Sus ojitos orientales brillaban más que nunca, con una luz potente como la de la luna o las estrellas, y ese 'algo' indescriptible e inexplicable que desde el primer segundo flota entre los dos se sentía más palpable y más fuerte que nunca antes. _

_Luego inmediatamente – aun sonrojada y con los ojos vidriosos -, sin darte tiempo a reaccionar, sin darte tiempo a que las palabras terminaran de surtir efecto, sin darte tiempo a pensar qué decir, sin darle tiempo a tu cerebro para que procesara aquello que acababa de suceder, se dio media vuelta y regresó a su escritorio, con la cabeza gacha y – podrías haber jurado que así era – temblando ligeramente, como esas hojas de otoño que aun no caen de los árboles y que esperan a que el viento las roce por última vez antes de desprenderse y emprender vuelo. _

_Esa frase quedó gravada en tu cabeza y en tu alma, gravada a fuego. Te había dicho que le gustaba que la llamaras por su nombre y no por su apellido como habías estado haciendo hasta ese entonces, lo cual – según las conclusiones sacadas por tu cerebro que había entrado en un proceso acelerado de análisis exhaustivo de la situación, al tiempo que intentaba controlar tus músculos faciales para que fuera imposible ver el mínimo atisbo todo lo que estaba pasándote dentro - significaba que había notado el cambio, que había notado que ya no te referías a ella con un seco 'Dessler', sino que habías comenzado a dejar que tu boca se empapara con la dulzura de llamarla 'Michelle'. _

_No habías podido dejar de pensar y volver a pensar acerca de ello, preguntándote si cabía la posibilidad de que ese avance que para vos equivalía a nada, que para vos equivalía a haberte movido apenas dos centímetros hacia adelante en el tablero de juego, sin siquiera abandonar el casillero de salida, tal vez para ella había significado más, muchísimo más, a tal punto que incluso se había animado a confesarte que le gustaba que la llamaras por su nombre en lugar de por su apellido._

"Lo siento mucho, director Almeida" la voz de Gladys te rescata de entre esos pensamientos, de ese recuerdo despertado simplemente – como muchos recuerdos que despiertan porque sí, que se disparan de repente – porque le pediste a Gladys que te llamara por tu nombre y no por tu cargo seguido de tu apellido "… Perdón, Tony" se corrige enseguida "Es la costumbre, ¿sabe? El señor Mason… Bueno, a él le gustaba que lo llamáramos director Mason"

Otra cosa que admirás de Gladys, algo que se ve en pocos miembros de una agencia del gobierno como la CTU, es su capacidad para hablar de aquellos que mueren en servicio, aquellos que se van un día y no regresan de pie, sino dentro de una bolsa de la policía forense. Gladys, te diste cuenta, a diferencia de aquellos que prefieren no volver a mencionar los nombres de esos compañeros que mueren defendiendo al país, tiende a hacer referencia a ellos con frecuencia, recordándolos con respeto y con cariño. George, Paula, Luke, todos los que no sobrevivieron a ese fatídico día (irónicamente, el día en que volviste a nacer cuando se besaron por primera vez en ese pasillo oscuro y desierto en plena madrugada), Gladys los menciona con asiduidad. No hace de cuenta que no existieron, no hace de cuenta que no duelen las ausencias, no hace de cuenta que el silencio es el mejor remedio para las heridas profundas que les quedan a los sobrevivientes. Gladys no evita mencionar a George, o a ninguno de los otros que perecieron ese 4 de septiembre; Gladys no se siente incómoda, como otros, cuando alguno de esos nombres que ahora están gravados en piedra en una lápida aflora en una conversación.

"George era todo un personaje" comentás, chasqueando la lengua y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, tu mirada suavizándose ante el recuerdo de un hombre con el que no siempre te llevaste bien, con el que tuviste tus roces, tus diferencias, tus discusiones y tus discrepancias pero que, al final, te dio un empujón en la dirección indicada.

"_Tony, hay algo que podés hacer por mí, en realidad. Michelle es una buena chica y le tengo mucho aprecio. Es joven, pero tiene un futuro brillante como agente; por sobre todas las cosas, es un excelente ser humano. En el fondo la considero algo así como la hija que me hubiera gustado tener. Como que sigas dando vueltas y lastimándola con tu teoría de hacer las cosas en cámara lenta, voy a maldecirte desde las profundidades del infierno. Dense una oportunidad; podría salirles mejor de lo que esperan. Es muy obvio para un viejo como yo lo locos que están el uno por el otro, y que algo tan lindo les haga mal es una pena"_

Sonriendo por dentro con agradecimiento ante el recuerdo de su 'ultimátum', asentís con la cabeza y volvés a chasquear la lengua nostálgicamente.

"George era un buen tipo" te limitás a decir. Luego, dándote cuenta de que es hora de que vuelvas a ocuparte del pilón de trabajo que dejaste abandonado por un rato pero que sigue esperándote en tu oficina para que lidies con ello, anunciás "Bueno, Gladys, tengo que dejar esto en mi coche y luego debo volver a mi oficina"

"Espero que tenga una buena semana" se despide, sonriendo.

"Gracias, Gladys. Espero que usted también tenga una buena semana"

Mientras direccionás tus pasos a la salida que conduce al estacionamiento, conteniendo las ganas de silbar de alegría porque el paquete arribó justo a tiempo, pensás en Gladys, esa señora amable con la que no hubieras empezado a conversar si las palabras de Michelle respecto a la importancia de tener a todos en cuenta, por más sencilla sea su tarea o por muy distintos a nosotros que se nos antojen, y se te ocurre que con cada día que pasa vas dándote cuenta más y más del efecto que Michelle tiene en vos, en tu forma de ser, en tu carácter, en tu temperamento, en tus acciones. Te das cuenta con cada día que pasa que ella puede moldearte como si fueras arcilla en sus manos.

Con ella estás envuelto en un proceso constante de aprendizaje de cosas que no te enseñaron en la escuela, ni en el ejército, ni con los marines, ni en los cursos de entrenamiento de la CTU, algo que tus padres y abuelos _sí_ te habían enseñado pero que fuiste perdiendo de a poco con cada circunstancia que te golpeó, empezando por la muerte de tu hermano menor: Michelle te enseña a apreciar a las personas y a los detalles más simples, te enseña la belleza de 'nimiedades' que los demás dan por sentado, te enseña esas cosas pequeñas que otros pasan por alto, te enseña cómo ser más humano y menos robot, hablándote con ese lenguaje que solamente entienden ustedes dos, ese que consiste de los latidos de tu corazón y los latidos de su corazón susurrando el nombre del otro, tu piel rozando su piel, tu mirada y su mirada encontrándose y reemplazando palabras por esa magia que hay entre ambos y que deja tan en claro lo que se quieren decir, un idioma que es propio del mundo en el que los dos viven, ese mundo ajeno a todo lo demás, ese mundo extraño a aquél mundo real al que se enfrentan en sus trabajos pero del que se olvidan cuando están juntos, cuando se abrazan, cuando se besan.

Regresás al piso principal luego de haber guardado la caja en el baúl del auto. Tu mirada la busca y enseguida la encuentra, sentada detrás de su escritorio, trabajando en tres computadoras al mismo tiempo y hablando por teléfono, con el auricular anidado entre su hombro y su oreja para poder tener las manos libres. Chasqueás la lengua con ternura, rascás un costado de tu cara, tratando de contener la sonrisa que pugna por jalar tus labios cuando otro recuerdo – mucho más reciente, porque el hecho en cuestión sucedió menos de veinticuatro horas atrás – pasa por la pantalla de cine que tenés en la cabeza, como si se tratara de una escena sacada de una película:

"_Mañana voy a tener que pasar a mi departamento a la mañana antes de ir a la Unidad" te había dicho._

_Estabas acostado boca abajo en el sofá, sobre tu estómago. Ella no dejaba de acariciar tu espalda desnuda mientras te hablaba, dibujando círculos con las yemas de los dedos, su boca de tanto en tanto desparramando besos por todas partes. _

"_¿Por qué?" habías preguntado, adormecido, tu voz ahogada por la almohada en la que tenías enterrado el rostro. _

"_Porque necesito buscar un sweater de cuello alto" contestó simplemente._

"_¿Por qué?" inquiriste; seguías sin entender._

_Michelle había reído, con esa risa tan dulce que llena cada rincón de tu alma cuando la escuchás, esa risa que quisieras poder guardar dentro de una cajita para poder tenerla cerca de vos siempre y escucharla cada vez que tengas ganas de sonreír vos también, esa risa contagiosa de la que estás enamorado._

"_Tony, ¿viste todas las marcas que me dejaste en el cuello y en los hombros?" era una pregunta retórica, obviamente, dicha aun entre risas, lo cual significaba que no estaba molesta por tu descuido y descontrol (con bastante esfuerzo habías mantenido un buen nivel de autocontrol; un par de mordidas en lugares visibles son excusables, creés) "Necesito una prenda de vestir que las cubra" continuó explicando._

_No sentiste ni un ápice de culpa, en lo mínimo, por el hecho de que tuviera que ir a la mañana siguiente a su casa a buscar la ropa adecuada para evitar que quedaran expuestas a ojos de otros las marcas que son consecuencia de aquél primer encuentro tan apasionado; más bien sentiste tu ego masculino hinchándose considerablemente: ella es tuya, y de nadie más, y solamente vos podés pasearte por su cuerpo a tu antojo, solamente vos podés ver después y acariciar con tus labios y las yemas de tus dedos las marcas dejadas por tu boca en su piel. _

"_Además" siguió "necesito llevarme mi coche, porque después del trabajo también tengo que pasar por mi departamento para dejar algunas cosas en orden, ocuparme de programar la lavadora y la secadora, revisar mi correspondencia…"_

"_Está bien" murmuraste, sintiéndote otra vez adormecido bajo sus besos y caricias "Entonces va a ser mejor que nos durmamos pronto si vamos a levantarnos más temprano" sugeriste "Necesito descansar muy bien hoy si quiero pasar toda la noche del lunes dibujándote" murmuraste en su oído, al tiempo que te acomodabas tendido sobre un costado de tu cuerpo para que ella tuviera espacio suficiente y se acostara hecha un ovillo anidada entre tu pecho y el respaldo del sillón, aun vistiendo una de tus camisas, con sus rulos todos desordenados, luciendo irresistiblemente sexy. _

_Caíste eventualmente en un océano de sueños y fantasías, pero antes de que te hundieras dentro de tu inconsciente, te quedaste un largo rato escuchando el sonido de su respiración, serena y floja – que indicaba que ya se había quedado dormida -, acariciándola y desparramando besos suaves e inocentes en su cuello, deteniéndote especialmente en esas manchitas rojas que tu boca había dejado en esos sitios particularmente hipersensibles. _

Volvés a chasquear la lengua; no podés evitarlo, todo el día te encontraste reprimiendo sonrisas mitad dulces, mitad pícaras en cada ocasión en la que hallaste a Michelle dentro de tu campo de visión, sabiendo que el motivo por el cual hoy viste un sweater con cuello alto no es precisamente un dolor de garganta, un inminente resfrío, o un intento de copiar el estilo de Audrey Hepburn.

Subís a tu oficina, inconscientemente (¿inconscientemente?) frotando el costado de tu cuello con una mano. Ella había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa y evitado dejar marcas en lugares que aun quedaran visibles cuando te vistieras a la mañana siguiente para ir al trabajo, a diferencia tuya, que habías sido un poco más… descuidado. Sin embargo, sabés que _sus_ marcas en _tu_ piel están ahí, aunque ocultas por la tela de la camisa, y sabés bien que _tus_ marcas en _su piel_ están por todas partes en sus hombros y en su cuello, aunque invisibles debido a la lana del sweater color azul claro que eligió esta mañana de entre las muchas perchas de su ordenado placar.

Se te ocurre, mientras la contemplás desde tu oficina en el primer piso, que esas marcas son también parte de aquel lenguaje, aquel idioma que existe solamente en el mundo que compartís con ella y que nadie más podría entender. Cualquiera que viera esas marcas simplemente pensaría o comentaría algo estúpido y desubicado como 'probablemente alguien tuvo una maratón de sexo anoche', o algo por el estilo, algo entre esas líneas más propias del guión de una comedia de bajo presupuesto o una conversación de adolescentes estúpidos con las hormonas demasiado alteradas.

Pero, ¿acaso vos no considerabas 'secuelas de una buena noche de sexo' cualquier marca que una mujer dejara en vos? ¿Acaso vos no solías ser de los que no conciben que puedan mezclarse amor y placer? ¿Acaso vos no solías pensar que esas marcas son signo de deseo y atracción física y nada más que eso?

Cambiaste. Cambiaste cuando te enamoraste perdidamente de ella y empezaste a entender lo que antes no entendías, lo que nunca hubieras creído era posible que entendieras. Cambiaste porque comprendiste lo fuerte que puede ser el amor cuando es amor verdadero. Cambiaste porque conociste lo que es el amor.

Para vos y para Michelle la intimidad tiene que ver con algo que va mucho más allá de la pasión, el deseo, la química, la física y la atracción sexual, algo que es mucho más profundo, tan profundo que es sólo visible al corazón y totalmente invisible a los ojos de los otros, de esos extranjeros que no pertenecen al pequeño mundo que los dos construyen día a día.

En veinte años de experiencia con distintas mujeres, nunca sentiste lo que ella te hace sentir con solamente rozar tu piel desnuda con las yemas de sus dedos. Comenzaste a vivir cuando miraste dentro de sus ojos por primera vez, cuando la conociste, cuando sentiste esas mariposas recorriendo cada rincón de tu estómago. Las marcas que tenés en el cuello no son el resultado de un momento de calentura, no son el resultado de una reacción hormonal, tampoco lo son esas marcas que tus besos dejaron en su piel. Son muchísimo más que eso.

Esas marcas prueban que lo que sucedió anoche no fue un sueño, uno de esos sueños que solías tener cuando fantaseabas con cómo sería besarla, tocarla, acariciarla, abrigar tu cuerpo con su cuerpo, arrancarle suspiros y gemidos.

Esas marcas prueban que la ayudaste a superar su timidez y a empezar a sentirse cómoda con la idea de desnudarse delante de otro (_delante de vos_, agrega tu ego masculino, hinchándose más que nunca), con la idea de mostrar ese cuerpo que tanto la acompleja (ese cuerpo que es, en tu opinión, perfecto, angelical e infernal al mismo tiempo, una obra de arte, un manantial en el desierto).

Esas marcas prueban que ayer estuvieron por primera vez piel con piel, prácticamente sin barreras de tela entre los dos, más vulnerables y expuestos que nunca.

Esas marcas prueban que ayer comenzaron a enseñarse el uno al otro distintas formas de demostrarse amor.

Esas marcas prueban que ayer experimentaste por primera vez un poco de lo que se siente compartir algo tan puro, tan dulce y tan íntimo con la persona que amás.

Esas marcas prueban que ayer la convenciste de que es hermosa, de que la considerás un ángel, una muñequita de porcelana, la cosita más preciosa sobre la faz de la Tierra, y que su belleza es tal que te abruma, te hipnotiza, te quita el aire, te deja sin palabras.

Esas marcas prueban que ayer quitaste de tus hombros un poco del peso que inflige en vos el miedo a hacerle daño, a lastimarla, a romperla como si estuviera hecha de azúcar, a herirla. Prueban que te diste cuenta de que no quiere darte su cuerpo para satisfacer tus necesidades, poniendo a un costado sus propias necesidades, sus miedos, inseguridades y dudas: esas marcas prueban que finalmente ella te hizo comprender que _quiere_ que la ames, que ya no quiere esperar, no porque piense que tiene que satisfacerte a vos, no porque se sienta presionada. Ella quiere darte su cuerpo para que le enseñes a sentir lo que nunca antes sintió, y para hacerte sentir lo que nunca antes sentiste con ninguna otra.

Esas marcas prueban tantas cosas, tantas cosas que solamente ustedes pueden comprender.

Prueban que se aman con locura, más de lo que nunca pensaron llegarían a amar a otro ser humano.

Prueban lo mucho que se desean.

Prueban que son uno propiedad del otro, y que van a serlo para siempre.

Prueban que ella es la primera mujer a la que adorás en todo sentido.

Prueban que vos sos su primer hombre y que nunca va a haber ningún otro.

Prueban que jamás compartiste ese grado de confianza e intimidad con ninguna otra persona, con ninguna de las mujeres con las que perdiste tanto tiempo entreteniéndote bajo las sábanas sin que hubiera amor, sólo contacto físico sin sentido ni significado.

Prueban que estás dispuesto a esperarla y a ir tan despacio como ella quiera.

Prueban que dependen totalmente del otro.

Prueban que son totalmente adictos el uno del otro.

Prueban que ella confía en vos en cada sentido posible, absoluta y rotundamente: confía en que siempre vas a cuidarla, en que nunca vas a dañar su alma, su corazón, o su cuerpo, en que siempre vas a hacerle bien.

Prueban que los dos pueden comunicarse con el cuerpo, comunicarse sin emitir palabra alguna. Prueban que entre los dos las palabras sobran cuando pueden hablarse sólo tocándose. Prueban que el lenguaje de la piel es mucho más fuerte que cualquier lenguaje.

Prueban que ustedes dos tienen su propio idioma, un idioma que no es ni el Inglés, ni el Español ni el Japonés, un idioma que no usa vocablos, sílabas y reglas ortográficas, un idioma que nadie más puede comprender, un idioma que crearon los dos, un idioma que existe solamente en su pequeño gran mundo.

Sí, ustedes dos tienen su _propio_ idioma, hecho de besos, abrazos, mimos, miradas cargadas de significado, caricias, corazones que laten sincronizados, secretos dichos al oído, noches enteras despierto dibujándola para perpetuar en papel tanta belleza, narices que se frotan una contra otra cuando tienen mucho frío, un idioma hecho de cosas sencillas como desayunos preparados con esmero, rosas de papel, cosquillas en la panza, dedos como los suyos que caben perfectamente en el espacio entre tus dedos…

Es un idioma que escapa por completo al entendimiento de cualquier otro ser humano, quizá porque es un idioma que pueden usar solamente sus almas, que están conectadas en niveles tan profundos que es difícil explicarlo. Es un idioma que no pertenece a este mundo, es un idioma que pertenece al mundo en el que Michelle y vos caen sumergidos cuando están juntos, cuando el Universo se desdibuja y sólo existen el uno para el otro, y sólo existe ese amor tan grande, y sólo existe esa adoración pura que los consume, y sólo existen esa adicción y esa locura.

Los otros no entienden ese idioma, no captan las señales, no se percatan de que te morís de amor cuando la mirás, no se percatan de que ella empieza a temblar por dentro cuando estás cerca, no se percatan de ese magnetismo que los atrae el uno a la otra, no se percatan de la dulzura que empapa tu boca cuando pronunciás su nombre, no se percatan del brillo en sus ojos cuando se encuentran con los tuyos, no se percatan de los latidos de tu corazón comunicándose con los de ella.

Así que no pretenderías que entendieran que esas marcas son los restos de una noche de amor y no una noche de lujuria.

No pretenderías que entendieran que está con vos por amor y no porque le interesa conseguir un aumento de sueldo o avanzar en su carrera satisfaciendo las necesidades sexuales de su jefe (la simple noción de que existe la posibilidad de que las personas que en lugar de cerebro tienen un nido de ratas en la cabeza piensen eso es suficiente para que sientas repulsión, bronca, furia y disgusto ante lo poco que comprenden algunos las emociones verdaderas y lo mucho que les gusta a los chismosos llenarse la boca diciendo estupideces y hablando mal de las personas, juzgándolas sin realmente conocer cómo son las cosas, juzgando por juzgar).

No pretenderías que entendieran que llevan tres meses durmiendo abrazados pero que todavía no tuviste sexo con ella.

No pretenderías que entendieran que cada vez que la besás es como si estuvieran alimentándose uno del otro, y que podrías sobrevivir cualquier cosa excepto un día sin comerla a besos.

No pretenderías que entendieran que serías capaz de cualquier cosa por ella, que darías la vida por ella, que no hay nada que no te arriesgarías a hacer por ella.

No pretenderías que entendieran la conexión que los une, esa conexión mágica, única, tan grande, tan compleja, tan fuerte.

No pretenderías que entendieran que vos creés que tu alma y su alma son dos pedazos de una misma pieza, que tu alma y tu alma fueron hechas para vagar durante años hasta reencontrarse y volver a unirse, que tu alma y su alma son gemelas.

No pretenderías que entendieran que podés escuchar claramente los latidos de su corazón, que los escuchás susurrando tu nombre, diciéndote cosas en ese idioma que solamente ustedes dos hablan.

No pretenderías que entendieran que disfrutás leerle al oído hasta que se quede dormida tanto como las caricias y los besos más íntimos, y que el placer que despiertan en tu cuerpo sus manos cuando lo recorren tímidamente es mayor que cualquier otro que hayas experimentado.

No pretenderías que entendieran que sabés que a pesar de su inexperiencia puede enseñarte muchísimo más de lo que cualquier otra mujer experimentada podría, porque con ella vas a aprender lo que es amar.

No pretendés que los entiendan, porque su amor _no_ es normal. Tu amor por ella excede cualquier límite, excede _todos_ los límites conocidos, es más fuerte que cualquier ley natural, es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, es más fuerte que tu propia sangre, tus creencias, tus convicciones. No pretendés que los entiendan, porque tu amor no es como el que existe entre cualquier hombre y cualquier mujer; entre ustedes dos hay algo más, algo que supera todo, algo que se encuentra una vez entre un billón, algo mágico.

No pretendés que los entiendan, porque Michelle y vos, cuando se trata de amor, no hablan el mismo idioma que el común de las personas, sencillamente porque su amor no es común. Ese lenguaje que tan sólo pertenece a ustedes, es un idioma extranjero.

Ustedes en el mundo de los otros son dos inmigrantes hablando un idioma extranjero.

* * *

Generalmente, una, dos y hasta tres veces por semana (a veces incluso cuatro) pasan la noche en el pequeño departamento de Michelle, y mientras vos cocinás ella se encarga de las tareas domésticas, como lavar la ropa, ordenar sus placares (aunque no hace falta ordenarlos, en realidad, pero sabés que la tranquiliza y relaja hacerlo; es como un cable a tierra, una distracción), revisar su correspondencia, y ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, este lunes ella prefirió encargarse de todo en dos horas (ella _sola_, para que no la distraigas y terminen en el suelo de la cocina en una guerra de cosquillas, y así poder concluir tan rápido como posible) y luego ir a tu departamento, probablemente porque no quiere que Bonnie se quede sola toda una noche después de haber pasado su primer día sin ustedes, en compañía de la señora Dean; además, sabés, le encanta tu departamento, le encanta estar rodeada de tus cosas, así como a vos naturalmente te encanta estar rodeado de sus cosas, respirando su perfume en cada rincón, hojeando sus libros y revistas, escuchando la música que le gusta a ella.

En ese lapso entre el momento en que terminaste tu turno en la CTU y la llegada de Michelle cerca de las ocho y media de la noche preparaste la cena con especial esmero, mientras escuchabas un disco de Genesis (la proximidad del 14 de diciembre hace crecer tu entusiasmo con cada día que pasa), tarareando distraídamente. Bonnie te mantuvo acompañado, girando en círculos alegremente tratando de atrapar su propia cola entre sus dientes, dando saltitos a veces para llamar tu atención y que le rascaras la cabeza o le hicieras mimos en la panza.

"No seas impaciente, Bones" la retaste, riendo "Tengo que preparar la cena para Chelle, y si me detengo a cada rato para jugar con vos no voy a terminar a tiempo" te disculpaste (sí, acababas de disculparte con un cachorro porque no podés prestarle atención).

Cuando Michelle llega la cena está casi lista, la mesa ya está puesta, y vos y Bonnie están esperándola ansiosos después de haberla extrañado todo el día; Bonnie lleva sin verla desde la mañana, y vos, aunque hayas pasado todas esas horas con ella en la CTU, pasaste el lunes añorándola terriblemente porque no tuviste ninguna oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas, lejos de otros, para poder robarle una mirada de complicidad o decirle con una sonrisa todas esas cosas que las palabras no pueden expresar, pero que ustedes dos han encontrado una manera de transmitir mediante ese idioma único que nadie más podría entender porque no son sino extranjeros en ese pequeño gran mundo que construyen los dos cada día.

Sus ojos brillan cuando se encuentran con tus ojos. Sus ojos negros siempre brillan, con una luz natural que te fascina, pero ese brillo se intensifica cuando se funden en los tuyos.

"¿Me extrañaste?" pregunta con dulzura, besando la comisura de tus labios. La rodeás con tus brazos, atrayéndola hacia vos, necesitando sentir el calor de su cuerpo, respirar el aire que ella exhala, escuchar el sonido de su corazón.

"Muchísimo" contestás, frotando la punta de su nariz con la punta de tu nariz "Bonnie también te extrañó" agregás, señalando a la perrita con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa cruzando tu rostro; la cachorrita está desesperada por la atención de Michelle, deseosa de que le haga upa, la llene de mimos y la resaque la panza y la cabeza. No podés evitar pensar, nuevamente, que elegiste al animalito correcto, a la mascota indicada: Bonnie lleva con ustedes apenas tres días, pero Michelle y ella ya se adoran con locura.

Tomás su cartera y el bolso mediano donde debe haber empacado la ropa necesaria para quedarse toda la semana con vos (perspectiva que te encanta, porque pasar el tiempo con Michelle es tu cielo personal en la Tierra) y los dejás en el sofá.

"Yo también te extrañé, Bonnie" le dice, alzándola en brazos, satisfaciendo así su necesidad de afecto y atención.

"Va a ser mejor que aproveches y le saques ahora todos los mimos que puedas" le decís a la perrita, rascándole la cabeza y luego el huequito detrás de sus enormes, simpáticas orejas largas "porque después quiero tener a Michelle toda para mí"

Los dos ríen, el sonido de sus risas inunda el aire, mucho más dulce y más romántico que cualquier canción que haya alguna vez sido escrita. Es hermoso escucharla reír, saber que podés hacerla feliz con las cosas más pequeñas, con las frases más sencillas.

"¿Ya le diste de comer a Bonnie?" pregunta, siguiéndote a la cocina con la cachorrita aun en brazos.

"Sí, fue lo primero que hice cuando llegué"

"¿Vamos a llevarla a pasear después de cenar?" con esta pregunta su tono de voz es muchísimo más dulce, podría describírselo como un tono de voz esperanzado. No tiene que hacer esfuerzo alguno por convencerte: si ella tiene ganas de ir a pasear con Bonnie después de la cena, no importa lo cansado que estés: sus deseos son órdenes para vos, órdenes que cumplís feliz, porque no hay nada que quieras tanto como hacerla feliz a ella.

"Sí" contestás, acunando su rostro frío con tus manos tibias.

"Está un poco nublado, pero no creo que vaya a llover" comenta, dejando a la perrita otra vez en el suelo para tener los brazos libres y poder rodear tu cintura con ellos.

"En cuanto caiga una gota de lluvia, volvemos a casa" le avisás, acomodando un par de bucles detrás de su oreja ": ayer nos empapamos hasta la médula; todavía no entiendo cómo no terminamos en cama con cuarenta grados de fiebre y estornudando cada cinco minutos"

"Pensé que dijiste que en caso de enfermarnos íbamos a cuidarnos el uno al otro" ella señala, trazando con la yema de su dedo índice tu sonrisa.

"Pero no quiero arriesgarme a que nos enfermemos, Michelle"

Lo que hicieron ayer – estar casi cuarenta minutos en la calle en medio de un diluvio – fue una locura, una inconsciencia; te dejaste llevar por el momento y no mediste las posibles consecuencias, y te alegra muchísimo que ninguno de los dos haya despertado esta mañana con fiebre, tos o estornudos, porque si alguno se hubiera agarrado una pulmonía como resultado de esos besos bajo la tormenta, todas las sorpresas que tenés preparadas para esta semana (especialmente la sorpresa que tenés preparada para el 14 de diciembre) hubiera quedado arruinadas.

"Tengo cosas muy lindas planeadas para los dos esta semana" agregás en tono de misterio, por el simple placer de hacer hervir su curiosidad, mientras desparramás besos por todo su rostro "Mejor esperemos hasta después de Navidad para pasar una semana juntos en cama" le decís sugestivamente, y el sonido de su risa vuelve a llenar el aire, más dulce que nunca, tan dulce como el sabor de sus labios o de su piel.

"Sos terrible, Tony" dice riendo, besándote cariñosamente "Y sos demasiado dulce también"

"Sólo con vos" aclarás "Soy tierno, adorable, y todas esas cosas que te gusta llamarme _solamente_ con vos"

"No te preocupes, no voy a revelarle a nadie que cuando estamos a solas te convertís en un osito de felpa que mira películas de Disney y que te reis como una criatura cuando te hacen cosquillas" te promete, entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos.

Los dos ríen otra vez. El sonido de sus risas es parte de ese lenguaje único que comparten, ese idioma extranjero que nadie más puede entender porque está hecho solamente para que ustedes se comuniquen sin tener que recurrir a nada más que sus miradas, sus caricias, o abrazos largos y cálidos como el que estás dándole ahora, simplemente porque la extrañaste durante todo el día, simplemente porque te encanta sentir el calor de su cuerpo fundiéndose con el tuyo.

"No me importaría que el mundo supiera que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por vos" murmurás en su oído.

"Incluso mirar películas de Disney y dibujitos animados" dice ella en otro murmullo.

"Incluso mirar películas de Disney y dibujitos animados" confirmás, besando su cabeza y sonriendo más que nunca, inhalando ese perfume al que sos adicto, acariciando su espalda con las palmas de tus manos, hablándote sin hablar, hablándole sólo con el lenguaje de la piel.

Es tan lindo, tan lindo saber que existe sobre esta Tierra alguien con quien podés construir tu propio mundo, un mundo perfecto dentro de otro mundo que dista de acercarse a la perfección y que está lleno de tristeza, angustia, tragedias y dificultades. Es tan lindo, tan lindo saber que de todos los lenguajes que existen en este planeta (seguramente si le preguntaras a Martina ella sabría decirte el número exacto, pero no es un dato que te interese conocer en este momento) el que más te gusta es uno que nadie conoce, un idioma que solamente Michelle y vos entienden, un idioma que para cualquier otro es extranjero, porque nadie pertenece al mundo que compartís con ella.

Es tan lindo sentirte un inmigrante hablando un idioma extranjero. Es tan lindo hablar ese idioma extranjero con ella.

* * *

Después de cenar llevaron a Bonnie a dar una vuelta a una plaza cercana. Te gustan los parques y las plazas de noche: iluminados por altos faroles que siempre te recuerdan a aquél en la ilustración de _El Principito_ cuando él visita el planeta que daba vueltas tan rápido que el farolero debía encender y apagar el farol cada un minuto exactamente. Nunca le dirías a otra persona adulta que te gustan los faroles de las plazas, porque probablemente no te comprenderían, así como el aviador de la historia sabía que las personas grandes no comprendían lo que van más allá de los números, el dinero, la matemática, los negocios, lo que es material, visible, 'útil'. Sin embargo, a Michelle podés contarle todo, podés compartir todo con ella, porque ella no es como la mayoría de los adultos (como eras vos antes, porque vos antes de conocerla también te preocupabas por eso que a los adultos les interesa e ignorabas todo lo demás). Ella comprende lo que nadie más puede comprender, lo que nunca pretenderías otros comprendieran.

"Desde que soy chiquitito me gustan los faroles de las plazas y los parques porque me recuerdan al farolero de _El Principito_" le dijiste, pasando una mano por su cintura para atraerla hacia vos; ella apoyó su cabeza en tu brazo y también pasó su brazo por tu cintura, dejando que la mano que no llevaba la correa de Bonnie acariciara tu espalda a través de la campera de cuero que llevabas puesta.

"Todos los parques son más lindos de noche, con las luces encendidas, las luciérnagas, las flores y las hojas de los árboles cubiertas de gotas de rocío…"

"El Central Park es precioso de noche" comentaste. Y luego, dos segundos después, decidiste – con el corazón dándote un vuelco – aventurarte y comenzar a dibujar despacio el contorno de la sorpresa que le darías más tarde "Dicen que los Campos Elíseos, en París, son hermosos de noche"

"Mi abuela fue a París varias veces; la familia de su marido, mi abuelo, tenía raíces francesas. De ahí viene mi apellido" te explicó, aunque vos ya lo sabías, porque ya antes te lo había contado; pero la dejaste hablar: sabés que en la cultura oriental hablar de los muertos es una manera de honrarlos y mantenerlos vivos en la memoria, y sabés que a ella de tanto en tanto le gusta hablar de su familia, incluso de su abuelo, que falleció antes de que ella naciera pero a quien conoce a través de los relatos que su abuela le contó. Además, adorás el sonido de su voz, así que escucharla hablar es siempre un placer "Tomó muchísimas fotos en sus visitas a Francia" continuó contándote "Las tengo guardadas" prosiguió "Varias veces he pensado en enmarcarlas, o en llevarlas a alguna casa de fotografía para que las compilen todas en un álbum enorme. A mi abuela le encantaba relatar historias sobre sus viajes a París, y recordaba la anécdota detrás de cada foto"

Tu corazón latía desaforadamente, golpeando tu pecho con fuerza; si no lograbas controlarlo y calmar pronto tus palpitaciones, corrías el riesgo de que sucedieran dos cosas: no aguantar las ganas y acabar develando parte de la sorpresa en ese mismo instante, o que Michelle se diera cuenta que el vuelco que la conversación había dado te había puesto nervioso y ansioso.

Respiraste hondo, disimuladamente, y enterraste su rostro en su cabello, pretendiendo besar su cabeza, en un intento por ocultar la sonrisa que no podías contener.

"Me encantaría ver alguna vez esas fotos" murmuraste ", las fotos que tu abuela sacó en sus viajes a Paris"

"Son muchísimas" siguió contándote animadamente "Mis favoritas son las del Museo del Louvre, definitivamente"

_Por supuesto_ pensaste. _Sé cuánto amás los museos, las obras de arte, las esculturas. _

"Martina viajó a París a los quince años" trataste de sonar tan casual como posible para que no se notara la emoción en tu voz "y volvió fascinada con la Iglesia de Notre Dame"

Michelle te hizo muchísimas preguntas sobre el viaje de tu hermana, interesada en saber todos los detalles que pudieras darle, e incluso te dijo que tenía pensado hacerle algunas preguntas a Martina la próxima vez que se vieran (te encanta que Martina y Michelle se lleven tan bien, especialmente porque eso significa que Michelle está aprendiendo a vencer esa timidez que la ataca cuando se encuentra en cualquier ambiente que no sea el laboral, y que tu hermana está aprendiendo a no ser tan terriblemente antisocial con cualquiera fuera de la familia que no tenga un IQ igual o superior al suyo).

Cambiaste de tema en cuanto pudiste, tan disimuladamente como fue posible para que el giro en la conversación no pareciera forzado. Le contaste sobre los otros países que Martina visitó en Europa y le prometiste pedirle a tu hermana copias de las mejores fotos que sacó en todos los museos, monumentos y edificios históricos a los que fue (Martina es, por supuesto, una brillante fotógrafa; pero obviamente Martina es brillante en todo, así que eso no debería sorprender a nadie. La sorpresa se la van a llevar cuando encuentren algo en lo que Martina no sea brillante, algo que se proponga y no pueda lograr, hay tantas probabilidades de que eso ocurra como de que alguien te separe de Michelle: es decir, cero); también hablaron sobre trabajo (muy poquitito, apenas dos o tres menciones de la nueva discusión entre Chloe y Elliot, asunto que – en lo personal – está empezando a cansarte, principalmente porque Jack no parece dispuesto a esforzarse para que sus empleados traten a Chloe mejor).

En determinado punto hablaron sobre tus dibujos (aun te cuesta creer que te hayas animado a, finalmente, regalarle aquel cuaderno hecho a mano con esas 'pequeñas obras de arte', como Michelle las llama) y ella, volviendo sobre los pasos dados al tema anterior, te preguntó si te animarías a pasar a papel, con tus propias manos, con tus trazos, algunas de sus fotos favoritas tomadas por su abuela en sus viajes a París.

"¿Lo harías por mí?" te preguntó, con la mirada brillante, los labios curvados en una sonrisa hermosa, acariciando tu mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

Cuatro palabras resumiendo lo mucho que ella es consciente de la adoración que despierta en vos y de que serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que ella te pidiera, absolutamente cualquier cosa: '_¿Lo harías por mí?'_ Harías todo por ella. _Todo_.

"Michelle, sabés bien que haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras" habías contestado, espejando su sonrisa "Me encantaría dibujar algunos de los paisajes de las fotos de tu abuela, pero no te prometo que salgan perfectos" aclaraste "porque no sé dibujar muy bien"

No estabas pecando de falsa modestia, ni nada por el estilo: sabés dibujar, tenés cierta habilidad, obviamente tus dibujos son mucho mejores que tus manualidades (esa rosa de papel que hiciste para Michelle realmente es horrible, y ella sólo la guarda por el valor afectivo que le concede, no porque sea una obra maestra), pero no creés que la Torre Eiffel, los Campos Elíseos o algún paisaje parisino – ni hablar de la Iglesia de Notre Dame – puedan ser plasmados en papel por vos y seguir luciendo majestuosos, magníficos, impresionantes.

"Sí sabés dibujar bien" dijo ella "Esos dibujos que hiciste para mí… son perfectos" agregó, sus mejillas ardiendo, teñidas de carmesí, sus ojos brillando más que las estrellas en el firmamento "Son hermosos"

"Ya te expliqué ayer muchas veces" le dijiste, acariciando su espalda y besando sus sienes, atrayéndola más hacia vos, estrechándola en tus brazos "que son hermosos sólo porque vos sos hermosa, no porque yo sea un excelente artista"

"Pensá lo que quieras, Tony" su risa otra vez inundaba tus oídos, llenándote la panza de mariposas y haciendo que tu alma temblara "pero a mi me fascinan tus dibujos, y me encantaría tener más dibujos hechos por vos"

"Prometo regalarte todos los dibujos que haga de ahora en más" susurraste, besándola despacio, con mucha dulzura "Y prometo tratar de hacer justicia a las fotos que tu abuela sacó en París, y tratar de dibujarlas lo mejor posible, _sólo para vos_, princesa"

_Y te prometo que cuando te lleve a París voy a sacarte mil fotos, y luego voy a dibujar cada una de ellas, voy a dibujarlas absolutamente todas, porque estoy seguro de que todas van a salir hermosas, porque vos sos hermosa. _

En eso pensabas mientras se alejaban del parque, tomados de la mano, su cabeza reposando contra tu brazo, sus dedos entrelazados con los tuyos, la calidez de su cuerpo y la de tu cuerpo fundiéndose, el sonido de tu respiración y de los latidos de tu corazón mezclándose con el sonido de sus palpitaciones, en silencio hablando con una claridad que a veces ni siquiera es posible encontrar en frases dichas a los gritos.

La Torre Eiffel, los Campos Elíseos, el Museo del Louvre, las iglesias, catedrales y edificios históricos que Michelle sólo conoce a través de las fotos tomadas por su abuela muchos años atrás en sus viajes a Francia, lugares de los que ha leído tanto, lugares de los que ha escuchado tantas anécdotas, están mucho más cerca de su alcance de lo que ella se imagina. Y antes del final de esta noche va a sorprenderse cuando le digas que al álbum que quiere armar con las fotografías de su abuela podrá sumarles todas las que ustedes tomen cuando visiten París.

* * *

Michelle está sentada en el sofá, sus ojos cerrados tal como se lo pediste, sus manos sobre su regazo, una expresión serena en su rostro. Podrías ceder a la tentación, pedirle que se quede muy quieta y que no levante los párpados, sentarte a su lado con una hoja en blanco y una caja de lápices y dar rienda suelta a esa necesidad cruda que te devora por dentro y que hace que desees plasmar toda su belleza, perpetuarla con tus propias manos. Pero estás demasiado ansioso, demasiado entusiasmado, demasiado contento, porque en minutos nada más vas a darle otra de esas sorpresas que arrancan sonrisas de oreja a oreja y le llenan la panza de mariposas.

No podés esperar a verla reaccionar. No podés esperar a ver su mirada iluminada, sus ojos brillando. No podés esperar a abrazarla, besarla y luego acostarte en el sillón con ella acurrucada en tus brazos y quedarte despierto hasta las dos o tres de la mañana hablándole al oído, planeando todas las cosas que van a hacer juntos en París.

"¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?" ella pregunta, impaciente, tan ansiosa como vos.

"Todavía no" decís.

"¿Por qué no?" inquiere, la curiosidad en estado puro empapando cada sílaba.

Chasqueás la lengua ante lo terriblemente adorable que es, rascás el costado de tu cara en un acto reflejo, y luego volvés a chasquear la lengua otra vez.

"Porque tengo que hacer una cosa todavía"

Te arrodillás justo frente a ella, acunás su rostro con tus manos, acercás sus labios a los tuyos y la besás, con dulzura y suavidad primero, pero mucho más apasionadamente después, hasta que los dos se quedan sin respiración, hasta que sentís tu alma vibrar dentro de tu cuerpo (que te tomen por loco si así lo desean, pero no estás hablando metafóricamente cuando decís que sentís el alma vibrar cuando la besás). Sus dedos pasean por tu cabello, desordenándolo, desparramando caricias por toda tu cabeza, atrayéndote más hacia ella. Son, estos besos, parte de ese idioma extranjero para el resto del Universo pero tan natural para ustedes.

"¿Esa era la sorpresa?" pregunta, sin levantar los párpados, acariciando tus mejillas con delicadeza, rozando tus labios con sus labios, inhalando el aire que exhalás, una de esas sonrisas que te derriten y que causan que tu cuerpo entero se vuelva arcilla en sus manos embelleciendo sus facciones orientales.

"No, eso fue simplemente un beso porque te amo" contestás, encogiéndote de hombros aunque ella no te pueda ver, tratando de restarla importancia al asunto, cuando en realidad siempre que le decís que la amás cada palabra que sale de tu boca está cargada de ternura, de dulzura, de significado, y tu voz tiembla y tu corazón se detiene con cada declaración de amor, incluso si llevás tres meses diciéndole todos los días que la adorás.

"Me encanta que me des besos simplemente _porque sí_" susurra, dejando a sus labios pasear por el puente de tu nariz, aun sin abrir los ojos, porque vos le pediste que los mantuviera cerrados hasta que le dijeras que podía abrirlos.

"A mi también me encanta besarte sin necesitar más motivos que mis ganas"

Te sentás a su lado en el sofá (ella sigue con los ojos cerrados) y antes de decirle que puede levantar los párpados finalmente, te tomás unos segundos más para completar el precioso regalo que yace sobre la mesita ratona, el cual habías desenvuelto al llegar a tu casa para poder admirarlo un rato antes de ponerte a preparar la cena (y también, por supuesto, para cerciorarte de que no habías pasado a engrosar la larga lista de personas que compran algo vía internet y acaban llevándose un fiasco porque les envían el producto equivocado por error).

Es un objeto perfecto, es casi tan perfecto como Michelle (_todo_ lo que habita este Universo es _casi_ tan perfecto como Michelle de acuerdo con lo que vos ves y percibís, porque para vos _ella_ es la cosita más perfecta que existe). Sabés que esta parte de la sorpresa va a encantarle (ni hablar de lo mucho que va a amar esa otra parte que vas a develar después). Sabés que va a sonreír cuando la vea. Sabés que van a llenarse de lágrimas sus ojitos negros cuando le digas qué significado guarda aquello. Sabés que va a comerte a besos para agradecerte, y aunque tenés ganas de que llegue esa parte, más ganas tenés de escuchar su corazón saltearse un latido cuando le develes de qué se trata esta sorpresa.

"Abrí los ojos, Chelle" murmurás en su oído.

Se queda boquiabierta, sorprendida, asombrada al ver la hermosa estatuilla de la Torre Eiffel. Es una réplica exacta de treinta centímetros de alto importada desde Francia, hecha en metal y pintada a mano, parada sobre una base de mármol. Es bellísima e imponente, casi tan bella y tan imponente como la verdadera Torre Eiffel, aquella sobre cuya punta Michelle se pararía si fuera un pájaro, para poder admirar la ciudad de las luces abriéndose debajo de ella.

"Tony, es preciosísima" murmura, tomando la estatuilla en sus manos con extremo cuidado y examinándola embelesada, con ojitos brillantes y esa sonrisa tan dulce que podrías pasar horas enteras contemplando "Es preciosísima" repite, sin aire.

"Me alegra que te guste" besás su mejilla repetidas veces, acariciando la piel con la punta de tu nariz, intoxicándote con su perfume tan dulce "Viene directo de París" le contás, y ante esto ella te mira atónita, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿En serio?" pregunta, sin poder creerlo, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos cada centímetro de aquella pequeña obra de arte, anonadada, tan sorprendida, mucho más sorprendida de lo que pensabas estaría cuando planeaste esto "¿Compraste esto en Francia?"

"Sí" sos consciente de que tus mejillas están muy rojas, pero dado que llevás tres meses sonrojándote bastante seguido por culpa de ella, podría decirse que estás acostumbrado, o que al menos ya no te da tanta vergüenza como antes reconocer que es sangre lo que corre por tus venas y alimenta a tu corazón en lugar de pretender que sos un robot de metal sin sentimientos "Me hubiera gustado regalarte la verdadera Torre Eiffel" seguís "pero aparentemente los franceses no la tienen en venta"

Los dos ríen. Qué lindo es poder entender la risa de la mujer que amás. Cuando las personas escuchan a alguien reír pueden pensar que su risa es dulce, agradable, contagiosa, molesta, demasiado fuerte, demasiado rara, demasiado fingida, que nace del corazón, que suena como música o como el quejido de una urraca o el berrido de una oveja, y en la mayoría de los casos no pasa de eso. Los que escuchan reír a Michelle, los que tienen la fortuna de escuchar esa risa llenando el aire, seguramente deben pensar que es lo más parecido a escuchar sobre la Tierra la risa de un ángel (al menos eso es lo que pensás vos), pero sabés bien que nadie sería capaz de _interpretar_ su risa. Eso sólo lo hacés vos.

Vos podés interpretar su risa, podés interpretar lo que esa risa transmite, lo que esa risa quiere decir, las palabras que se esconden desdibujadas en esa risa esperando que las tomes en tus manos y de a poquito las dibujes y les des forma. Su risa es parte de ese lenguaje que comparten los dos, pero para cualquier otro no es más que un sonido común y corriente – hermoso, sí, porque todo en ella es hermoso lo reconozcan los demás o no, puedan verlo o no – pero un sonido común y corriente al fin, que nadie puede interpretar porque para todos ellos el de ustedes es un idioma extranjero.

"Gracias, mi amor" suspira, besándote con ganas, con tantas ganas y con tanta ternura como aquella que empapaba el beso que se dieron hace un rato "Gracias, gracias, gracias" sigue murmurando entre besos, acariciando tu cabeza y tus mejillas, creyendo evidentemente que el modelo a escala de la Torre Eiffel importado desde Francia es la única sorpresa que tenés para darle.

Decidís disfrutar de sus besos un rato, perdiéndote en toda esa dulzura casi tóxica que tu organismo necesita para seguir funcionando, esa dulzura a la que sos totalmente adicto, totalmente dependiente, porque no podrías imaginar pasar un solo día sin esos besos de los que te alimentás, esos besos que hacen que tu corazón siga latiendo y que tu alma pese lo mismo que una pluma.

"Sé que uno de tus sueños es conocer la Torre Eiffel…" comenzás, pero ella te interrumpe.

"No quiero _la_ Torre Eiffel" te dice, contemplando la réplica con una sonrisa radiante que alcanza una oreja y luego la otra "porque gracias a vos puedo tener _mi_ Torre Eiffel. No quiero imaginarme la fortuna que te habrá costado…" empieza.

Y esta vez vos la interrumpís a ella.

No le decís _'tenés razón: me costó una fortuna, pero vos valés cada centavo'_ o _'es verdad, pagué un precio altísimo en euros, pero no me importa porque verte sonreír es lo único que quiero'_ o un _'te amo tanto que no me interesa tener menos monedas en el bolsillo si vos sos feliz'_; simplemente seguís hablando como si ella no te hubiera interrumpido en primer lugar, sonriendo dulcemente y jugando a enredar sus rulos en tus dedos.

"… Sé que querés ir al Museo del Louvre. Sé que querés ir a la catedral de Notre Dame. Sé que querés caminar por las calles de París. Sé que querés ver la ciudad de noche con todas sus luces. Sé que querés sentarte en alguno de esos cafés parisinos a leer un libro. Sé que querés pasear por los Campos Elíseos" enumerás una a una todas las cosas que te gustaría hacer con ella cuando la llevés a Francia "Sé también que París es considerada la ciudad de los enamorados" seguís, repasando con tu pulgar el contorno de sus labios "y que muchas historias de amor hermosas se escribieron en París. Historias de amor como la nuestra" jurarías que podés _escuchar_ y _sentir_ los latidos de su corazón aumentando la velocidad con cada palabra que decís, y tus palpitaciones también se aceleran para combinarse con las suyas "Sé que Francia es un país que te gustaría conocer porque es de donde viene tu apellido, porque en algún punto incierto en tu árbol familiar alguna mujer japonesa se animó a romper con la costumbre y casarse con un francés"

No pueden evitar reír; una vez, en una de esas largas charlas que duran hasta entrada la madrugada, esas charlas que mantienen abrazados, nariz con nariz, salpicadas de mimos, besos y caricias, hablaron profundamente sobre las diferencias étnicas de sus familias, lo distintas que son las culturas de las que vienen. Vos, para hacerla reír, para tranquilizarla, para quitarle de los hombros el peso que carga a veces cuando la invaden pensamientos sobre lo mucho que a tu mamá le disgustó tu decisión de elegirla, le dijiste que evidentemente en algún punto de su árbol genealógico alguien más pensó en colorear fuera de las líneas y que no habría japoneses apellidados Dessler si una de sus antepasados asiáticos y un hombre francés no hubieran decidido ir en contra de todas las probabilidades y vivir su amor más allá de las diversidades de sus etnias, y que seguramente esa historia contada a las generaciones siguientes había tenido un impacto especial en su papá porque, después de todo, había llevado el apellido Dessler con el mismo orgullo con el que practicaba las costumbres de su país y de su cultura, e incluso había bautizado a su hija con un nombre francés.

"Sé que tu abuela te contó lo maravilloso que es París. Sé que compartió con vos muchas anécdotas que quedaron perpetuadas para siempre en esas fotos" besás la punta de su nariz, pensando en lo divertido que va a ser pasar esas fotos a dibujos, _sólo para ella_, sólo para verla sonreír, sólo para hacerla inmensamente feliz "Sé que es una de las ciudades más bellas de la Tierra…"

Suspirás, buscando las palabras correctas con las que expresarte, pero ya se te están acabando las palabras, porque la realidad es que las palabras nunca son suficientes con ella, nunca alcanzan, siempre faltan, y entonces tienen que recurrir a ese idioma extranjero que sólo ustedes entienden.

"Michelle" seguís, tomando su mano entre tus manos "si fuera dueño de manejar las cosas a mi antojo, hubiera comprado pasajes a París para mañana mismo, te ayudaría a empacar una valija ahora, y al amanecer estaríamos en el aeropuerto y pasaríamos nuestra primera Navidad juntos en Europa"

_Y te pediría en Noche Buena que te cases conmigo_ agrega una vocecita en tu cerebro, pero ese detalle preferís no compartirlo con ella.

Desearías poder hacerlo, desearías poder llevarla a pasar la Navidad en Francia y luego darle en uno de los lugares más románticos del mundo el anillo de compromiso que tenés guardado. No es una cuestión de dinero lo que traba tus planes, porque tus ahorros sumados a la herencia que te dejó tu abuela son suficientes para darte el gusto de llevar a Michelle a París. Lo que impide que armes una valija esta noche y te subas a un avión con destino a Europa mañana es tu trabajo: ¿cómo se lo tomaría Chappelle si le avisaras con poca anticipación que vas a irte del país dos semanas? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría si le pidieras que también le diera en esa fecha a Michelle sus vacaciones? ¿Cómo le sentaría enterarse que están involucrados sentimentalmente?

Definitivamente hubiera sido arriesgado, estúpido, suicida y casi infantil ir a contarle a tu jefe de golpe ese secreto que es de los dos (y que por ende corresponde Michelle decida también cuándo deben develarlo), exponer su relación, y _después_ pedirle que les dé dos semanas libres para irse a pasear por Francia, las cuales es obvio que no les daría, porque darle a Chappelle una noticia tan repentinamente y después pedirle un favor y esperar a que él acepte concederlo es utópico; más bien, furioso, enojado y ofendido porque mantuvieron una relación clandestina bajo sus propias narices y las de Hammond reaccionaría peor que si lo abofetearas o le tiraras un baldazo de agua fría. La misma reacción despertaría en él que le avisaras con menos de dos meses de anticipación que tenés planeado salir del país en febrero del año que está por comenzar y que te llevás a Michelle con vos (incluso, se te ocurre, sería aun más drástico, porque en febrero ocurrirán varios eventos importantes en Los Angeles, y si osaras a pedirle a Chappelle tan sólo una tarde libre para ir al médico, probablemente tampoco te la daría).

Cuando Chappelle y sus superiores se enteren de tu relación con Michelle (lo cual tendrá que ser pronto si planeás casarte con ella en Mayo) deben tener mucho cuidado, mucho tacto, de forma tal que pueda quedar demostrado que es posible para ustedes trabajar juntos aun estando envueltos en una relación íntima y que no serán necesarias medidas drásticas como transferir a alguno de los dos a una Unidad en la otra punta del país. Pedirle a Chappelle dos semanas libres para llevarte a Michelle a París no es una buena manera de revelarle a tu jefe la verdadera naturaleza de tu relación con ella.

Podrías llevarla en Mayo a París, pero ya tenés elegido otro sitio para la luna de miel. Podrías llevarla la Navidad siguiente, pero hay una partecita tuya que espera que para estas fechas el año que viene tus padres hayan aceptado finalmente que el amor de tu vida, la que va a darte hijos, la persona con la que vas a estar hasta que respires por última vez, es Michelle, que eso no va a cambiar, que no hay forma de separarte de ella, y entonces puedan pasar las fiestas en familia, todos juntos, con tus sobrinos, tus hermanas, en Chicago, armando muñecos de nieve, tomando taza tras taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, decorando todos juntos el árbol de Navidad.

¿Por qué el 14 de Febrero entonces? Porque dicen que París es muchísimo más hermosa en el día de los enamorados, dicen que sus luces brillan especialmente, dicen que la música suena mejor, dicen que las calles tienen otro encanto. Y si por distintos motivos que escapan a tu competencia Michelle va a tener que esperar 431 días para conocer la ciudad más romántica del mundo, entonces querés que la vea cuando esté resplandeciendo.

"Lamentablemente no puedo manejar las cosas a mi antojo, no puedo manejar los tiempos, o nuestros trabajos, no puedo manejar el mundo y doblar las barreras y los obstáculos" volvés a suspirar "Mi sorpresa no es un viaje a Francia programado para el futuro inmediato…"

Notás su expresión confundida; abre la boca para hablar, pero se lo impedís, posando tu índice sobre sus labios para sellarlos; es como si las palabras 'viaje' y 'Francia' juntas la hubieran dejado sin respiración.

"… Mi sorpresa es una promesa, una promesa que voy a cumplir pase lo que pase" aclarás "Una promesa que quiero que recuerdes todos los días. Esta miniatura de una de las cosas más hermosas de París es el símbolo material de esta promesa: dentro de 431 días, el 14 de febrero del año siguiente al que está por comenzar, vos y yo vamos a estar en Francia, en París, en la ciudad de las luces, frente a la Torre Eiffel, probablemente besándonos, porque cuando estamos solos nunca podemos aguantar mucho sin besarnos…"

Vuelve a reír, el sonido de su risa se escapa por entre sus labios, y las lágrimas que tus dedos no llegan a detener empapan esa sonrisa. Está anonadada, atónita, sorprendida. Te das cuenta que le cuesta reaccionar, que todo eso es demasiado y que estás diciéndoselo de golpe, sin darle tiempo a procesarlo, a entender que no es un sueño, que es real, que está pasando, pero no podés evitarlo, no podés contenerte: estás demasiado contento, estás demasiado entusiasmado, y las palabras salen de tu boca sin que puedas frenarlas, así como tampoco podés frenar el ritmo acelerado de tu corazón, cada vez más acelerado para ir al compás del suyo.

"De acuerdo con mis planes" le contás, tomando sus manos entre las tuyas y acariciando su dedo anular con tu pulgar "vamos a llevar varios meses casados para ese entonces…"

_Ocho meses_, pensás, sonriendo por dentro, sintiendo las mariposas expandirse por toda tu anatomía haciéndote cosquillas.

"…, pero no puedo contarte sobre eso porque estaría arruinando otras sorpresas" le decís, haciéndote el misterioso a propósito, como siempre que querés hacerla reír con tus intentos (certeros) de incrementar su curiosidad "Y este viaje a París que quiero regalarte, no va a ser nuestra luna de miel – porque para nuestra luna de miel tengo pensada otra cosa -; va a ser un viaje _porque sí_, porque te amo, porque me encanta mimarte y consentirte, porque me encanta la idea de pasar tardes enteras recorriendo de punta a punta uno de los lugares más lindos de Europa _con vos_, porque París va a ser mucho más hermosa si vos estás en ella, porque me encanta la idea de hacer tu sueño realidad, porque quiero que pasemos ese día de los enamorados en la ciudad más romántica del mundo"

Hacés una pausa larga, finalmente, para que todo aquello que estás diciéndole termine de ser procesado por su cerebro y haga efecto, para que controle sus lágrimas y su risa, para que acabe de comprender que le dijiste que dentro de 431 días van a llevar varios meses casados, y van a estar en París, en esa ciudad llena de luces, en esa ciudad donde hablan un idioma que vos no comprendés bien, en esa ciudad donde todos los enamorados que están unidos por esa conexión mágica que se forma solamente cuando el amor es puro y verdadero hablan su propio idioma, un idioma único en cada caso, un idioma que para el resto del Universo es extranjero.

"Desearía tanto poder llevarte a París mañana mismo, para Navidad, o para este 14 de febrero, en lugar de que tengas que esperar más de un año…"

No terminás la frase porque esta vez es su dedo índice el que se posa sobre tus labios, sellándolos para que dejes de hablar.

"Tony, no tenés idea de lo que significa esta sorpresa para mí" murmura, conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad que pugna por seguir cayendo de sus ojos, la sonrisa intacta, el brillo en su mirada refulgiendo "No me importa tener que esperar 431 días, no me importaría tener que esperar mil días, o diez años, o veinte, o cincuenta, o hasta cumplir noventa" te asegura, acariciando tus mejillas con sus pulgares "Yo creo en _todas_ tus promesas, absolutamente _todas_, y vos estás prometiéndome viajar a París" hace una pausa; aparentemente a ella también le resulta difícil encontrar las palabras indicadas para expresar todas las emociones que están moviéndose dentro suyo "… No me importa cuándo vayamos, sólo me importa tu promesa de que un día, cualquier día, _vamos a ir juntos_, sólo me importa que _querés ir conmigo_, que serías capaz de llevarme a la otra punta del planeta para hacerme feliz" su pulgar acaricia tus labios "Y eso vale más que cualquier otra cosa, eso vale más que dos pasajes fechados para mañana, vale más que todas las obras de arte del Louvre…"

Sabés bien el valor que tienen para ella tus promesas. Sabés bien que las cree todas, que no hay promesa que salga de tu boca en la que ella no crea automáticamente. Sabés bien que nunca romperías una promesa, menos una promesa hecha a ella, porque preferirías morir antes que romper una promesa que le hiciste a la mujer que amás. Dentro de 431 días van a estar en París, y si estás prometiéndoselo es porque estás seguro de que vas a poder cumplirlo. Y ella sabe eso también. Puede que no le importe tener que esperar mil días, diez años, veinte, cincuenta, o hasta su cumpleaños número noventa para conocer la Torre Eiffel y visitar todos esos lugares de los que su abuela le habló, todos esos lugares capturados en las fotos que tiene guardadas probablemente en alguna de las cajas que están prolijamente apiladas en su placar, pero vos no vas a hacerla esperar más que ese tiempo. Querés estar en París el primer 14 de febrero que pasen casados, en la ciudad de las luces con la luz más brillante que existe en tu mundo.

Volvés a interrumpirla, tu índice ahora sobre sus labios, sellándolos.

"431 días" decís, simplemente "Esta miniatura de la Torre Eiffel significa eso" señalás con un gesto de la cabeza la figura a escala ": dentro de 431 días, el 14 de febrero, el día de los enamorados, vos y yo vamos a estar casados, vamos a llevar _varios meses casados_" le asegurás, y sentís otra vez las mariposas volando libremente dentro de tu estómago, haciéndote cosquillas, desparramando por cada rincón de tu anatomía esa sensación cálida que ya tan bien conocés "y pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda, te prometo, Michelle, que dentro de 431 días el destino va a encontrarnos en París, amándonos tanto como hoy, _o más_"

"Más" ella te asegura, inclinándose hacia adelante para robarte un beso "Mucho, mucho más, porque con cada segundo me enamoro más y más de vos, y no hay forma posible de que dentro de 431 días siga amándote tanto como te amo ahora. Mañana voy a amarte más, y pasado mañana voy a amarte aun más, y la semana que viene voy a amarte aun más, y dentro de un mes, y el día que nos casemos, y dentro de un año… Todos los días despierto amándote más que el día anterior, y todas las noches me voy a dormir amándote más de lo que te amaba ese día al despertar, pero mucho menos de lo que voy a amarte al siguiente"

Entendés perfectamente lo que dice, porque a vos te pasa exactamente lo mismo.

"Tenés razón" decís, acomodando algunos de sus rulos detrás de sus orejas y besando su frente con ternura, dejando que tus labios reposen sobre su piel un ratito, inhalando su perfume para que tus pulmones se llenen de tu droga favorita ": cada día me enamorás más y más"

Pasan las horas previas a quedarse dormidos acurrucados en el sillón, tu espalda contra el respaldo, su espalda contra su pecho, tu cabeza anidada en ese huequito entre su cuello y su hombro, tus brazos envolviéndola protectoramente y tus manos acariciando su estómago por debajo de su ropa, arrancándole algún suspiro de tanto en tanto. Hablan en voz baja, como si estuvieran contándose secretos, usando palabras que complementan lo que sienten con sólo tocarse o compartir el aire que respiran. Hablan de todas las cosas que van a hacer dentro de 431 días cuando estén en París, y no podés evitar las sonrisas que su dulzura, su entusiasmo y la ternura con la que te agradece esporádicamente cada dos minutos te arrancan.

"Sé hablar algo de francés – un poquitito, apenas lo básico -, pero no creo tener vocabulario suficiente para manejarnos en París" confiesa, cuando arriban a determinado punto de la conversación; bien sabido es – y la experiencia de tu hermana en Francia lo confirma, porque te lo contó ella, así como te lo han contado otros que conocés que fueron de vacaciones a aquél país europeo – que a los franceses no le gustan los turistas que se acercan a ellos y tratan de pedirles instrucciones o comunicarse en otra lengua que no sea la oficial de esas tierras.

"Bueno, yo hablo Español, vos hablás Japonés, los dos hablamos Inglés… Creo que los franceses van a entendernos perfectamente" bromeás, y su risa causa que vos también rías.

"Tenemos 431 días para aprender francés" señala.

"Y vamos a tener dos semanas para que los franceses se burlen a nuestras espaldas de lo mal que lo hablamos" replicaste, arrancándole otra sonrisa.

"Sería mucho más fácil si todos habláramos el mismo idioma" comenta "aunque también sería mucho menos interesante. John Lennon quería un mundo sin fronteras, sin países y con una misma lengua, y aunque sé que es utópico e imposible, hay días en los que me pregunto cuántas cosas cambiarían para bien si todos fuéramos ciudadanos de un mismo mundo y no existieran idiomas separándonos o territorios donde algunos sean extranjeros, incluso si sé bien que eso no va a suceder jamás"

Te encanta escucharla hablar así, te encanta que aun habiendo visto todo lo que vio en su trabajo en una partecita de ella siga viva esa llama encendida con ideales, aunque imposibles, irrealizables. Te encanta saber que los horrores que han presenciado no la hayan convertido en una persona fría, cínica y cargada de veneno, demasiado intoxicada por las cosas malas que abundan en este mundo. Te encanta que Michelle sea lo suficientemente adulta para entender que no hay manera de cambiar drásticamente el funcionamiento de un mundo echado a perder, pero que conserve la dulzura necesaria para no caer como caen otros en ese pozo depresivo desde el cual fingiendo ser fuertes culpan a Dios y llaman hipócritas a todos los que, como Lennon, se animaron a soñar sueños irrealizables.

"Nosotros dos nunca vamos a hablar el mismo idioma que los demás" murmurás, tus labios rozando apenas su cuello "Nosotros dos siempre vamos a ser extranjeros, vayamos al lugar al que vayamos; somos extranjeros en nuestro propio país, incluso" elaborás tus reflexiones, cuando ella se da vuelta muy despacio hasta quedar cara a cara con vos, su nariz a centímetros de tu nariz, su boca a centímetros de tu boca, la curiosidad y la intriga sobre por qué estás diciéndole eso reflejadas en su mirada "_Mi_ mundo es el que comparto con vos, el que construimos los dos" decís, acariciando sus mejillas con tus pulgares, repasando despacito con el dedo índice aquella zona de piel ultrasensible debajo de sus párpados "y el mundo al que pertenecen los demás… somos extranjeros en ese mundo. Y los idiomas que hablan los otros – chino, francés, japonés, español, ingles, alemán, cualquiera de esos idiomas -, significan poco y nada para vos y para mí, son idiomas extranjeros. Nosotros tenemos nuestro propio idioma, un idioma único, que no puede hablar nadie más, que no puede entender nadie más"

"Entonces siempre vamos a ser dos inmigrantes hablando un idioma extranjero" susurra, sonriéndote entre besos esquimales "vayamos a donde vayamos"

"Sí" contestás, espejando su sonrisa.

"Excepto cuando estamos en nuestro propio mundo" susurra.

"Excepto cuando estamos en nuestro propio mundo" susurrás.

Media hora después está profundamente dormida, y te gusta pensar que la sonrisa que aun sigue en su rostro se mantiene ahí porque está soñando con París, con aquella Torre Eiffel a cuyo lado la réplica que le regalaste es muy pequeña (cuando se calmó después de que la sorprendieras diciéndole que vas a llevarla a Francia en 431 días, te preguntó – era de esperar que lo hiciera, por supuesto - dónde habías comprado esa réplica, y cómo, y por qué insistís en gastar tanto dinero en ella cuando ella no necesita nada que no puedas darle con tus besos y tus abrazos; a todas esas preguntas respondiste de la manera más simple y sin dar demasiados detalles, y una vez más le aseguraste que cada moneda que tengas en tu poder vas a gastarla en ella, le guste o no, esté de acuerdo o no).

Te gusta saber que Michelle cambió todo en vos. Te gusta saber que ya no sos un hombre robótico que se escuda detrás de altos muros de acero para no ser lastimado. Te gusta haberte vuelto lo suficientemente loco como para creer en algo que de otra forma no hubieras creído: que es posible que dos personas que se aman creen su propio, pequeño mundo dentro de un mundo mucho más grande y mucho más triste, un mundo que les pertenece enteramente y que nadie más puede tocar, un mundo en el que se habla un idioma único que nadie más puede entender, un idioma que nadie puede descifrar, un idioma extranjero, hecho de miradas, besos, abrazos, caricias, secretos, promesas y sueños compartidos.

Te gusta sentir que en todas partes ustedes dos son inmigrantes hablando un idioma extranjero. Te gusta sentir que lo que existe entre Michelle y vos es único en su especie, tan grande, profundo, hondo, indescriptible que no hay forma alguna que los otros puedan percibirlo, porque es invisible a los ojos y sólo puede ser visto con el corazón, así como ese idioma que hablan entre los dos sin musitar palabra alguna es irreconocible para el resto de los habitantes del Universo, totalmente extraño y extranjero, porque solamente puede escucharse y comprenderse si se escucha y se comprende con el corazón.


	76. Su mundo dentro de una simple caja

_Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo,_

_Eso eres._

El 1 de diciembre te regaló rosas, veinticuatro perfectas rosas rojas, tan perfectas que parecían haber sido esculpidas en terciopelo. Veinticuatro rosas rojas, cada una representando un día. Veinticuatro rosas rojas, una por cada día de ese mes que él llenaría de magia con sus gestos, sus palabras, sus mimos, sus sorpresas, sus locuras, sus besos.

El 2 de diciembre te regaló la cadenita de oro que había pertenecido a su abuela, y vos le juraste usarla por primera vez el día en que todas sus promesas de amor eterno tomaran la forma material de una alianza que vas a llevar abrazando tu dedo por el resto de tu vida, y después de la muerte también.

El 3 de diciembre te regaló una cajita de música, dentro de la cual están contenidos en forma de melodía todos esos sentimientos hermosos y cálidos que su voz despierta dentro tuyo cada vez que te habla al oído, cada vez que entona tus canciones favoritas sólo para vos, esas canciones que él escribe en su cabeza y que vos inspirás, porque sos su musa, su única musa.

El 4 de diciembre te regaló un poema rescatado de un libro muy viejo, para expresar con las palabras de otro lo que él siente acariciándolo por dentro y llenándolo cada vez que te observa, callada y distante, perdida en tu propio mundo, ese mundo que es también de él, ese mundo que construyeron los dos, ese mundo que sólo ustedes pueden comprender y en el cual todos los demás no son sino extranjeros que ni siquiera hablan el mismo idioma. Y también te regaló una pluma, gravadas en ella palabras para materializar otra de sus promesas, jurándote que son tuyos – como su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo, sus pensamientos, sus reflexiones y cada uno de sus respiros – todos los 7 de Septiembre que le queden por vivir.

El 5 de diciembre te regaló el libro más hermoso del mundo, un libro cuyo número de páginas es menor a cien, pero que en sus líneas, con una sencillez conmovedora, trata temas complejos que incluso los más sabios aun no terminan de entender. Y también sanó tus heridas, sanó aquél costado de tu alma que había quedado terriblemente vulnerable luego de los acontecimientos de aquél miércoles triste, y te enseñó que lo esencial es invisible a los ojos y sólo visible al corazón. Y te mostró que es capaz de entenderte cómo nunca nadie va a entenderte, de comprender cada pequeña cosa que pasa por tu cabeza, de sentir intensamente lo que vos sentís, de tomar tu dolor y convertirlo en propio para que no tengas que cargar vos sola con aquél peso sobre tus hombros, de amarte incondicionalmente, de perdonarte absolutamente cualquier cosa, de soportar lo que sea sólo por vos.

El 6 de diciembre te regaló una laptop; otra prueba de que escucha todo lo que le decís, desde lo más importante hasta lo más insignificante, y que sabe exactamente cuáles son las cosas materiales que necesitás (porque tus necesidades afectivas las tiene todas más que cubiertas).

El 7 de diciembre te regaló un cachorrito, haciendo realidad uno de tus sueños de la infancia, ese sueño de tener un animalito dulce, cariñoso, mimoso e inocente al que darle afecto y del que recibir afecto. El 7 de diciembre a esa familia, a ese hogar que encontraste en él se adhirió un nuevo integrante: Bonnie (o Bones, como acordaron en llamarla cada vez que sea necesario un reto). Menos de una semana lleva con ustedes, y los dos ya la aman con locura (y ella los adora a los dos).

El 8 de diciembre te regaló un día hermoso en el parque, tumbados sobra una manta, el olor del césped llenando el aire, el cielo de un azul profundo cubierto de nubes que parecían pintadas por duendes, nubes a las que pasaron un largo rato hallándoles forma. Te regaló muchísimas risas. Te regaló sus besos y sus abrazos. Te regaló mimos. Te regaló su voz cantándote al oído hasta que te quedaste dormida, cantando una canción de su infancia. Te regaló anécdotas de su niñez. Te regaló historias sobre duendes que se trepan a los árboles para llegar al firmamento y cubrirlo con su arte.

El 9 de diciembre te regaló cosas que no pueden explicarse, o describirse. Cosas que sólo pueden sentirse. Fue tan íntimo, tan profundo, tan romántico estar desnuda en sus brazos, su piel rozando tu piel, sus besos y sus caricias despertando en toda tu anatomía temblores de placer, demostrándote de a poco que amar con el cuerpo es lo más parecido a acariciar el cielo con las manos, flotando suspendida en medio del éxtasis. Nunca te sentiste tan cerca de alguien, nunca te sentiste tan conectada a alguien. Nunca te sentiste tan viva, nunca te sentiste tan bien. Y sus dibujos… Nunca te sentiste tan adorada como cuando viste ese cuaderno hecho por él, sus hojas llenas de trazos nacidos de esas dos manos que un rato atrás habían estado recorriendo incansablemente cada palmo de tu cuerpo. Esos dibujos reflejan cómo te ven sus ojos, esos dos ojos color chocolate en los que te perdés tan fácilmente, esos dos ojos color chocolate que estaban nublados de deseo bajo el efecto de tus caricias: perfecta, preciosa, un ángel.

El 10 de diciembre te regaló un modelo a escala de la Torre Eiffel _importado de Francia_ (ni querés pensar en la cantidad de euros que habrá pagado por la estatuilla, _ni hablar_ de lo que debe haberle costado el envío desde Europa a América). Y también te regaló una promesa, la promesa de llevarte a París, a la ciudad más romántica de la Tierra, y recorrer con vos sus calles, y visitar todos esos lugares que te morís por conocer, y perderte con él en lo que estás segura va a ser un cuento de hadas escrito para que sólo vos seas la protagonista.

Y el 11 de diciembre, su regalo es una caja.

* * *

Llegaron de la CTU unas tres horas atrás, los dos exhaustos y con sendas jaquecas, sus músculos tensos y adoloridos, sus cerebros sobrecargados. Este martes fue un día largo y no encontraron un solo segundo para descansar: desde que arribaron a la Unidad a las 7 de la mañana hasta que finalmente fueron relevados por el siguiente turno a las 6 de la tarde tuvieron una montaña de asuntos que necesitaban urgente atención, y decir que se tomaron quince minutos cerca de las cuatro para engullir rápidamente un sándwich es exagerar, porque menos de diez minutos después de que entraran a la sala de descanso tuvieron que dejar sus tazas de café a medio tomar y el almuerzo a medio comer para atender una llamada importante de División que no podía ser postergada para más tarde.

Sus estómagos hacían ruido y ambos estaban muertos de hambre, pero Tony se negó rotundamente a tu sugerencia de pasar por McDonald's de camino a su departamento o pedir una pizza, comida tailandesa o china.

"Con trabajos como el nuestro y después de un día como hoy, nuestra alimentación tiene que ser sana, Michelle" te había dicho con un tono suave pero que indicaba que no habría lugar para discusiones.

Sin embargo habías intentado disuadirlo de cocinar un par de veces más, pero no habías tenido éxito; mientras masajeabas su espalda tratando de aliviar tensiones y aflojar nudos especialmente duros él preparó tu ensalada favorita (tomate cortado en cubos, trocitos de pollo, tiras de acelga remojadas en aceite de oliva y pedacitos de mozarela) y buñuelos de espinaca para acompañar un churrasco a la plancha.

"Te esforzás demasiado por mí, Tony" lo habías retado mientras lo ayudabas a lavar y secar la vajilla una vez concluida la abundante y nutritiva cena de la cual no habían quedado rastro alguno en los platos o fuentes.

"Me gusta que te alimentes bien" había sido su respuesta acompañada de esa sonrisa que te derrite.

Un ratito después el cansancio los había llevado a acabar acurrucados en el sofá, tratando de aliviar uno la extenuación del otro con mimos y besos.

"¿Creés que deberíamos dormir un poco ahora y sacar a pasear a Bonnie más tarde?" habías cuestionado, enredando sus buclecitos color negro azabache en tus dedos.

"Sé que estamos fulminados, pero tal vez algo de aire fresco nos haría bien" te había dicho, acariciando tus mejillas con sus pulgares "Podemos ir a dar un par de vueltas a la manzana" había sugerido, besando la punta de tu nariz con extrema dulzura "o caminar hasta la pastelería y comprar una torta de chocolate…"

Bonnie disfrutó muchísimo del paseo, y a ustedes dos el aire puro los despejó bastante. Al regresar al departamento la perrita estaba tan cansada que apenas protestó y reclamó algunos mimos más antes de que la recostaras en su cunita de mimbre y la arroparas con su mantita azul. Luego Tony y vos volvieron a la sala de estar para comer el postre, que acabó siendo una mezcla de bocados de pastel de chocolate y besos cada vez más y más apasionados.

"Mmmh, Michelle, ¿qué creés que estás haciendo?" te preguntó con una media sonrisa, tu labio inferior aun capturado entre sus dientes, al notar que tus dedos estaban ocupados desabotonando su camisa para ir de a poco separando las barreras de tela entre tu piel y su piel.

"Tony, no creo que tenga que explicarte lo que estoy haciendo" fue tu respuesta, susurrada seductoramente al tiempo que lograbas separar el tercer botón de su respectivo ojal.

"Pensé que estabas cansada" su murmullo se mezcló con un gemido arrancado por el súbito, repentino, inesperado contacto de su boca con tu cuello al estrellarse sus labios en una zona demasiado sensible.

"No estoy… _tan…_ cansada" explicaste con esfuerzo, tratando de volver a tomar el control sobre tus patrones de respiración; sin embargo, estabas cada vez más agitada, y que sus manos estuvieran ingeniándoselas para quitarte la blusa y poder acariciarte más libremente no ayudaba mucho.

"Qué bueno" su respiración también era entrecortada "porque yo tampoco"

Lo que habías empezado desabrochando un par de botones acabó convirtiéndose en un intercambio hambriento y casi febril de besos, mordidas y caricias íntimas, mucho más profundo y placentero que el ocurrido dos noches atrás, quizá porque los dos habían perdido un poco el miedo: él su miedo a lastimarte, su miedo a romperte, su miedo a destrozar tu fragilidad, y vos tu miedo a no ser suficiente, ese miedo nacido de diversos complejos con tu imagen que venís arrastrando prácticamente desde que tenés memoria.

Media hora después estás fundida en sus brazos, con tus palpitaciones aun alteradas, recostada sobre tu espalda, su cabeza anidada en el huequito entre tu hombro y tu cuello, las yemas de sus dedos presionando caricias sobre tu estómago, tus manos recorriendo lentamente su espalda desnuda, tus piernas y sus piernas entrelazadas, tu blusa, tus sostén y tu jean en el suelo junto a su camisa y su camiseta. Apenas una pieza de ropa interior cubre tu cuerpo, y aunque te resulta frustrante que su piel sólo esté expuesta del torso para arriba, preferís seguir yendo despacito, poco a poco, _casi_ en cámara lenta.

"Sos la cura perfecta para cualquier dolor, Michelle" murmura, su boca descendiendo por tu cuello hasta llegar a tus hombros, moviéndose luego de punta a punto por tu clavícula, deteniéndose en tu garganta para atender uno de tus puntos más sensibles y sentir bajo su lengua tu pulso tomando velocidad, yendo más abajo luego hasta quedar su rostro enterrado en tu pecho; sus besos en esa zona tan delicada causan que tu columna se arquee y que tu cabeza se vacíe de todo pensamiento coherente mientras el placer corre libre por tus venas, haciendo vibrar hasta la punta de tus dedos, concentrándose todo como una bola de fuego en un sitio específico un poco más al sur de tu vientre "Sos como una droga para mí" musita, moviendo sus labios por cada palmo de tu torso, desparramando besos y mordidas leves por todo tu abdomen, bajando cada segundo un poco más…

Pero al llegar al nivel de tu ombligo se detiene, y vuelve a subir recorriendo el mismo camino, hasta alcanzar tu boca otra vez, enredando su lengua con tu lengua para acallar tus suspiros y gemidos.

Te tiene así durante otra media hora, jugando a provocarte, jugando a aumentar tu excitación de a gotas, jugando a volver esa sensación húmeda y cálida más húmeda y más cálida, jugando a disminuir tu cordura, jugando a enloquecerte.

"Te amo" susurrás en su oído, acunando su rostro con tus manos para mantener sus labios a medio centímetro de los tuyos "Te amo tanto que no sé cómo explicarlo…"

"No hay nada que explicar, Michelle" su voz invade tus oídos, al tiempo que te acuna en sus brazos, respirando él bocanadas de tu perfume y vos del suyo, los dos recobrando de a poco el oxígeno que sus sistemas necesitan "… Al menos no con palabras, mi vida…"

Caen en silencio, finalmente. Estás hecha un ovillo, acurrucada a su lado, disfrutando de sus manos masajeando rítmicamente tu espalda para relajar tus músculos, eventualmente besando tu nuca o tu cuello simplemente para hacerte temblar o escucharte suspirar su nombre con deseo y dulzura. Vas adormeciéndote, presa del cansancio que le gana la partida a tu deseo de quedarte despierta un poco más y quizá empezar otra sesión de mimos cuando acabes de recuperarte de la que acaban de terminar, sedada por el efecto del sonido de su respiración cálida y acompasada y su corazón latiendo al mismo ritmo que el tuyo, ya calmados los dos una vez pasada la euforia.

"No te duermas todavía, Chelle" te pide en un murmullo, despertando a propósito un cosquilleo más que placentero al dibujar círculos en tu pecho apenas rozando la piel desnuda e hipersensible con las yemas de sus dedos.

"Mmmh…" es todo lo que sale de tu boca.

"Todavía no te di tu sorpresa" te recuerda.

"Tony" murmurás, dándote vuelta para mirarlo, su pecho presionado contra tu pecho, su boca y tu boca jugando a provocarse una a la otra sin llegar nunca realmente a tocarse "vos sos mi sorpresa favorita" jalás despacio su labio inferior.

"Y _vos_ sos _mí_ sorpresa favorita" agrega él, riendo.

A pesar de tus protestas y tus intentos para que se quede recostado a tu lado, se incorpora.

"Te prometo que la sorpresa de hoy es realmente importante" dice, jugando con algunos de tus desprolijos, revueltos bucles.

"No creo que sea tan importante como un cachorrito o un viaje a París" comentás, riendo.

"Es mucho más importante" te asegura con seriedad y sin titubear.

"Entonces eso significa que esta es la parte en la que me pedís que cierre los ojos, te vas de la habitación durante cinco minutos, regresás luego con una sorpresa, me decís que puedo a abrir los ojos, y lo que encuentro delante de mí me demuestra una vez más que mi futuro marido es el hombre perfecto y que yo soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo porque él me eligió a mí" murmurás, incorporándote vos también para quedar a su altura, trazando sus facciones con las yemas de tus dedos mientras las yemas de los suyos trabajaban sobre tu espalda.

"¿Tan predecible soy?" contesta él, robándote un suspiro al morder suavemente la comisura de tu boca.

"Quizá yo te conozco demasiado bien" decís, frotando tu pulgar sobre su mejilla.

"Para que conste" susurra, besando la punta de tu nariz al tiempo que se levanta "_yo_ soy el afortunado porque _vos_ sos perfecta"

Y luego escuchás sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo, sus pies descalzos haciendo un ruido apenas perceptible al moverse sobre la mullida alfombra.

La ausencia de su cuerpo provoca temblores en el tuyo, porque ya no está su calidez para abrigarte. Tomás del suelo su camisa – sin pensarlo dos veces, como si fuera un hábito - para cubrirte con ella, pero la dejás desabotonada para que él pueda besarte y acariciarte cuando quiera sin tener que pasar otra vez por el 'esfuerzo' de desnudarte.

Dejás caer tu cabeza sobre la almohada otra vez, sonriendo, suspirando, acariciando tu cuello distraídamente con dos de tus dedos sobre el lugar donde estás segura una nueva marca roja va a aparecer dentro de un ratito. Cerrás los ojos, saboreando aun la sensación que ha quedado en tus labios después de que sus labios los besaran y mordieran repetidas veces. Aun tenés el sabor a chocolate en la boca, mezclándose con ese otro sabor único e indescriptible que sólo puede ser el de sus besos.

Regresa dos minutos más tarde, sus pies descalzos otra vez haciendo un ruido sordo sobre el suelo alfombrado, desandando el camino previamente andado en dirección a su habitación, esta vez de regreso a la sala de estar. Lleva en sus manos una caja pequeña muy bonita, de cartón color celeste, adornada con un moño de seda azul cielo; sabés que no se le dan bien las manualidades (esa rosa de papel que guardás con tanto cariño es prueba fehaciente de ello) por lo cual supones que la envoltura y moño no son obra suya, sino de algún empleado o empleada del negocio en el que haya comprado el regalo que se halla dentro de la caja, sea lo que sea.

Se sienta a tu lado, sonriendo. Vos también estás sonriendo, como es natural cuando ves sus labios curvados hacia arriba, porque su sonrisa es contagiosa. Notás – y eso genera dentro de vos una mezcla de placer e inmensa satisfacción – que no pasa desapercibido por sus ojos cargados de deseo que estás vistiendo su camisa sin abrochar.

Besás su mejilla con dulzura, demorando tus labios sobre su piel cálida, pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello negro azabache, desordenándolo aun más.

"En cierto modo" comienza a hablar, luego de chasquear la lengua de esa manera característica tan habitual en él cuando no encuentra las palabras adecuadas para describir lo terriblemente adorable que le parecés "cuando abrás esta caja vas a ver lo que más amo en este mundo" sus dedos se enredan en tus rulos, con su pulgar acaricia tiernamente la comisura de tu boca.

Tu mirada refulge con ese brillo especial, porque algo muy dentro de vos te dice, con cada latido de tu corazón, que lo que vas a encontrar dentro de esa caja que ahora sostenés entre tus manos va a probarte nuevamente por vez número un millón que Dios te bendijo al poner en tu camino un hombre perfecto para vos, hecho justo a tu medida.

Con cuidado deshacés el lazo. Siempre que abrís un regalo deshacés los moños con delicadeza, sin estropear nada, porque así te lo enseño tu abuela. Él aguarda, sonrojado e impaciente, ansioso, esperando para observar tu reacción cuando veas esa nueva sorpresa, ese nuevo pedacito de magia materializado en algo tangible.

Levantás la tapa de la caja también con muchísima lentitud, como si quisieras degustar el momento, dejar que ocurra de a poco, en cámara lenta. Hasta que finalmente la tapa ya no cubre lo que hay dentro, y tus ojos chocan con ello.

Lo que ves en el interior es el rostro de una mujer, una mujer cuya edad no excede los veinticuatro años, pero que ha pasado por tanto en la vida y ha tenido que madurar tan de golpe que luce al menos unos seis o siete años mayor. Una mujer de piel color marfil cubierta de pequitas microscópicas, con una naricita perfecta, mejillas sonrosadas, rasgos orientales, ojos oscuros que brillan más que el sol y la luna, pestañas larguísimas y muy finas, labios rojos, bucles indomables enmarcando su rostro.

Sos vos. Es tu reflejo lo que ves cuando levantás la tapa de la caja y echás un vistazo en su interior. Lo cierto es que no hay _nada_ en el interior de la caja, sólo un espejo que cubre por completo lo que debería haber sido un suelo de cartón también color celeste. Es un espejo lo que hay dentro de la caja, para que cada vez que una persona la abra se tope inmediatamente con su reflejo devolviéndole la mirada. Es tu reflejo el que te devuelve la mirada, una mirada cargada de ternura, una mirada cargada de dulzura, una mirada tan brillante que se asemeja a las estrellas en el cielo, sólo que es muchísimo más bonita que todas ellas.

_Cuando abrás esta caja vas a ver lo que más amo en este mundo_.

Las palabras resuenan en tus oídos ahora, y finalmente las comprendés con claridad. Deberías haberlo supuesto. Vos sos lo que él más ama en este mundo. Vos sos el amor de su vida. Vos sos lo único que le importa, sos su cielo, su luna, su sol, su luz, sos su Universo, sos lo que le da sentido a su existencia, sos la razón de cada uno de sus respiros, sos el compás que siguen los latidos de su corazón. Cada vez que abrás esa caja, ahí vas a encontrar aquello que él más valora, porque lo que vas a ver será tu reflejo.

"Tony…" comenzás, pero él te interrumpe, posando su dedo índice sobre tu boca para sellarla.

"Es tan romántico que es ridículo, ¿no?" pregunta, aquella sonrisa acentuándose más, sus mejillas tiñéndose de carmesí "Se me ocurrió un tiempo atrás, esta idea" te cuenta, y vos lo escuchás embelesada, acariciando su cuello de arriba a abajo lentamente ": regalarte un espejo, para que puedas ver finalmente que sos hermosa, que para mí sos perfecta, que sos un ángel, Michelle. _Mi ángel_" agrega " Pero ningún espejo puede reflejar tanta belleza, princesita" tu corazón comienza a latir más rápido "Además, quería hacer algo diferente…, algo original…, algo romántico…"

"Esto es tan romántico, Tony…"

Nuevamente te interrumpe, sin darte oportunidad de terminar la frase.

"No puedo tomar toda tu belleza y guardarla en una urna de cristal, aunque quisiera, Michelle; te juro que me encantaría poder hacerlo. Pero no puedo. Ni siquiera puedo describir tu belleza usando palabras, Michelle; no me alcanzarían las palabras, no sabría por dónde empezar. ¿Cómo se describe algo tan perfecto que es casi angelical?" suspira ante su pregunta retórica "No sé si tiene sentido lo que estoy diciendo, probablemente no lo tenga, porque los que estamos locos de amor perdemos totalmente la cordura" los dos ríen "… Lo que estoy tratando de explicarte es que encontré, de algún modo, una forma de contener toda tu desgarradoramente sobrenatural hermosura en un mismo sitio: ese sitio es este espejo. Cada vez que abrás esta caja" señala con un gesto de la cabeza la caja en tus manos "vas a encontrarte con tu reflejo. Cada vez que te encuentres con tu reflejo, quiero que sepas que este espejo está reflejando lo que más amo en el mundo, lo que más valoro, lo que más necesito, mi adicción, aquello sin lo cual no puedo vivir, la luz de mi mundo, lo que me da fuerzas y ganas, lo que me alivia de todo, lo que puede curar todas las heridas y detener todos los males. Este espejo refleja todo lo que ven mis ojos cuando te ven; refleja al amor de mi vida, a la que va a ser la madre de mis hijos, a la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia, a mi único amor, a la más linda del mundo…"

Lo silenciás con un beso antes de que pueda seguir hablando, porque el peso emocional de cada sílaba es tal que sentís tu cuerpo y tu corazón hinchándose, tanto, tanto que podrías explotar.

Nunca vas a entender, por mucho que te devanes los sesos intentando y lo analices desde cada ángulo posible, cómo funciona ese mecanismo mediante el cual él puede hacer que te sientas la criatura más adorada de la Tierra, la más hermosa, la más preciosa, cuando pasaste toda la vida sintiéndote el patito más feo.

Nunca vas a entender cómo es que sus ojos ven toda esa belleza impactante de la que él está locamente enamorado, a tal punto que reconoce él mismo que lo dejaste sin cordura (él tampoco fue misericordioso, porque a vos también te dejó sin cordura).

Nunca van a dejar de sorprenderte sus ideas, esas ideas tan románticas y tan dulces, ideas como aquella de pegar un espejo dentro de una caja y decir que allí está guardado lo que más ama en el mundo, siendo eso vos, porque esta caja es sólo para que vos la abrás, este espejo es sólo para que vos te mires en él, para que encuentres en él tu reflejo devolviéndote la mirada, el reflejo de lo que él ve cuando te ve con esos ojitos oscuros cargados de deseo, admiración y amor.

"Tus ojos son mis espejos favoritos" murmurás contra su boca, acariciando despacio sus labios con tus labios, tus manos acunando su rostro, frotando despacito la punta de su nariz con la punta de tu nariz "Pero amo este espejo también. En este espejo sí me veo hermosa, porque siento lo mismo que me recorre por dentro cuando me miro dentro de tus ojos, mi amor" asegurás.

Y no estás mintiendo.

Sentís lo mismo que se despierta en cada rincón de tu alma cuando son sus ojos aquellos en los que te encontrás, esos ojos de los que te enamoraste en segundos, esos ojos en los que se resume el porqué de cada uno de tus respiros, esos ojos que pertenecen al hombre cuyo nombre tu corazón susurra y cuya esencia alimenta tu espíritu.

Si él te dice que en lo que refleja ese espejo se resume el significado de su existencia, le creés. Claro que le creés. A él le creés todo, le creés todas y cada una de las cosas que te diga, aunque a otros puedan parecerle locuras, aunque a otros puedan parecerle infantiles o tontas, aunque otros no las comprendan, aunque para otros sus palabras suenen como un idioma extranjero.

Si te dice que ese espejo encierra toda tu belleza, le creés, aunque hayas vivido veinticuatro años considerando que esa belleza de la que él habla, esa belleza que él tanto alaba es inexistente. Si él te dice que vos sos desgarradoramente, sobrenaturalmente angelical, vos le creés, más allá de todos tus complejos de inferioridad, más allá de todos tus problemas de imagen. Si él te dice que vos sos lo más parecido a un ángel sobre la Tierra, vos dejás automáticamente de sentirte el patito feo y le creés a él, creés lo que él te dice, creés lo que sus ojos ven.

Y él con ese espejo está simbolizando sus ojos, está regalándote sus ojos dentro de esa caja, para que te veas reflejada allí y puedas verte hermosa, preciosa, adorada, amada, como cuando te perdés mirándote dentro de sus ojos.

Y quizá a él le parezca que no tiene mucho sentido lo que está diciendo, que su idea es tan romántica que raya lo ridículo, pero para vos sí tiene sentido. Tiene mucho sentido. En esa caja está contenido su mundo, en esa caja – que es sólo para que vos la abrás, esa caja que es sólo tuya, esa caja que nunca será de nadie más, esa caja que solamente tiene sentido para vos y para él y que para los demás no significa nada porque no hablan el idioma que ustedes hablan ni son parte del mundo que ustedes dos construyeron – siempre va a estar devolviéndote la mirada tu reflejo, mostrando quién es aquella persona que para él vale más que absolutamente todo lo que abunda en este vasto Universo.

Si él mirara dentro de esa caja, vería reflejado aquello que da significado a tu existencia, aquello por lo que vivís, aquello de lo que dependés, aquello a lo que sos completamente adicta: él.

Esa simple caja de cartón contiene más que un espejo ordinario, contiene más que un espejo común y corriente. Será una simple caja de cartón para aquellos incapaces de entender. Será una caja de cartón común y corriente con un pedazo de espejo dentro para aquellos que no sepan comprender (tampoco pretenderías que comprendieran, realmente).

En esa simple caja de cartón está contenido el mundo de los dos, reflejado gracias a aquél espejo en el que de verdad te ves hermosa, porque sentís dentro de tu alma que el reflejo que te devuelve es el mismo que te devuelven esos dos ojos color chocolate en los que podrías ahogarte, fundirte, hundirte, empaparte.

No es un simple espejo, no es una simple caja. Para vos tiene sentido, para vos tiene significado.

Para los dos tiene sentido, para los dos tiene significado.

Y cada vez que la abrás, va a ser como estar mirándote dentro de sus ojos.

Cada vez que la abrás, va a ser una caricia al alma, una caricia a tus oídos, como si su voz estuviera susurrándote que sos hermosa.

Porque lo sos, para él lo sos, para él sos la criatura más hermosa que existe en este planeta.

Y así te sentís cuando te mirás dentro de sus ojos.

Y así vas a sentirte cada vez que abrás la caja y te encuentres allí con tu reflejo, lo que él más ama en este mundo contenido dentro de algo tan simple, tan pero tan simple, que ningún otro, nadie salvo ustedes podría entender su inmensa complejidad.

* * *

**NOTA:** Gracias por sus comentarios, siempre los aprecio muchísimo y me guían para saber cuál es el siguiente paso a dar en esta historia, si bien tengo la gran mayoría de los capítulos planeados detalladamente en mi cabeza. Sé que éste capítulo es especialmente corto, pero luego cosas contenidas en él van a aparecer en capítulos futuros. Espero que a pesar de su longitud relativamente inferior y su sencillez les haya gustado, aunque en mi opinión podría haberme esforzado más para que tuviera muchísimo más sentido, pero, obviamente, cuando se describe a dos personas enamoradas no siempre se logra dar sentido a sus pensamientos y reflexiones, así que me refugio en esa excusa.

Sé que quieren una escena de celos. Tenía planeada una escena de celos para más adelante, pero voy a agregarla al próximo capítulo, y les prometo que va a ser tan intensa como posible.

Rezo siempre por la gente de Brasil en estos momentos en los que tienen tantas tormentas, estén seguras de eso.

Espero que pasen una buena semana, y no se preocupen en cuanto a las cuestiones amorosas, porque creo que todo llega en el momento adecuado y que todo cae en su lugar justo cuando llega la hora.

Muchísimas gracias por leer otro capítulo y gracias anticipadas por los comentarios que sé van a dejar. Hoy mismo ya empiezo a trabajar en el capítulo 77 y en esas escenas de celos que tanto vienen esperando.


	77. Lo que otras con su cuerpo no han podido

**ADVERTENCIA:** La clasificación de este capítulo es nuevamente **M**, por cuestiones de lenguaje y múltiples referencias sexuales.

**NOTA:** Éste es uno de los capítulos que menos me gusta, y uno que realmente me costó mucho trabajo escribir. No quedé conforme con cómo se desarrollaron las cosas, pero voy a tratar de mejorar para el siguiente capítulo y hacerlo más interesante para compensar la pobre calidad de éste. Espero que lo encuentren entretenido de todos modos. Sé que querían una escena de celos; no estoy segura de haber escrito lo que ustedes esperaban leer, pero ya habrá otras escenas de celos en el futuro que seguramente me saldrán mejor que ésta.

En cuanto a Bruna, hablé con ella y me dijo que en el futuro volverá a escribir, pero no sabe realmente cuándo.

Ahora voy a empezar a trabajar en el capítulo 78 para poder tenerlo escrito cuanto antes y no hacerlas esperar una semana otra vez.

* * *

_Sólo con hablarme has logrado _

_Lo que otras con su cuerpo no podrían._

En el calendario de tu computadora están resaltados en rojo una letra eme mayúscula correspondiente a 'Miércoles' y un número 12, ambos indicadores de que has llegado a la mitad de tu plan y que sólo restan otros doce días – trece, en realidad, si éste se incluye en la cuenta - para que llegue el instante mágico en el que _finalmente_ mires dentro de esos dos ojos oscuros en los que fácilmente podrías ahogarte y le pidas que sea tuya _para siempre_.

Los primeros días de diciembre fueron – a pesar de todo y con todo – mucho más hermosos de lo que te hubieras atrevido a imaginar. Cada día la amás más, cada día sos más feliz, cada día estás más seguro de que comenzaste a vivir cuando la conociste a ella, porque las cosas que sentiste en una semana y media, ninguna de ellas experimentaste con tanta intensidad en casi treintaicinco años. Te llena de ilusión pensar que tenés el resto de tu existencia por delante para compartir con ella, para hacerla sonreír, para ayudarla a alcanzar sus sueños, para darle absolutamente todo lo que desee, para escuchar su voz y verla sonreír.

El flujo de acontecimientos también ayuda a que estés de buen humor, por supuesto; siempre es bienvenida una jornada relativamente tranquila plagada de complicado trabajo de inteligencia e investigación a una en la que la mitad de la Unidad está fuera en el 'campo de juego' poniendo en riesgo sus vidas y la otra mitad coordinando operaciones peligrosas para evitar tragedias, ataques y catástrofes que podrían acabar súbitamente con las vidas y esperanzas de ciudadanos inocentes.

Quince minutos atrás concluyó una reunión con el personal de Inteligencia de la Unidad, en la cual estuvieron examinando detalle a detalle los movimientos hechos durante los últimos seis meses por una familia de la mafia rusa decidida a 'expandir su negocio' de contrabando de armas ilegales de Europa y Asia a Estados Unidos.

Michelle había sido la encargada de presentar toda la información, fotografías, videos, datos, informes, testimonios de agentes encubiertos y pistas a seguir disponibles, algo en lo que llevaba varios días trabajando con arduidad y que había logrado exponer brillantemente. Sus palabras, sus gestos, su postura, todo en ella había sido profesional y deslumbrante, y mucho esfuerzo te había demandado concentrarte expresamente en el asunto en cuestión en lugar de en ella, su boca, su piel color marfil, sus oscuros ojos orientales, sus piernas, sus larguísimas pestañas, sus curvas tan femeninas, su cuerpo de muñequita de porcelana.

Varias veces tuviste que respirar profundo – disimuladamente, claro, porque, ¿qué hubieran pensado las otras veinte personas reunidas en la sala de conferencia si hubieran escuchado a su jefe dando suspiros cada vez que _ella_ acomodaba detrás de su oreja uno de esos rulos indomables demasiado cortos para ser atrapados por una bandita elástica con el montón anudado detrás de su cabeza, o cada vez que hacía una pausa e, inconscientemente, mordía apenas la comisura de su boca en gesto reflexivo antes de continuar? – y esforzarte al máximo para mantenerte profesional y compuesto, lo cual te resultó prácticamente imposible, porque flashes de la noche anterior no paraban de acudir a tu cabeza, mezclándose con el recuerdo del sonido de su respiración entrecortada acariciando tus oídos con la misma delicadeza y gesto posesivo con el que tus manos acariciaban su piel, o el recuerdo de la textura de sus labios derramando besos cálidos y húmedos por todas partes.

Nunca una mujer te gustó o atrajo tanto – sexual e intelectualmente -, no como ella. Ninguna mujer que hayas conocido ha tenido la capacidad de literalmente quitarte la respiración ni de provocarte una dosis de placer _casi_ tortuoso con sólo pasar las yemas de sus dedos por tu piel. Ninguna mujer con la que hayas tenido relaciones sexuales te voló la cabeza o te dejó temblando como una hoja, y sin embargo en dos noches Michelle logró en vos ese efecto con sólo estremecerse semidesnuda en tus brazos.

Nunca una mujer te fascinó tanto; si lo pensás bien, en realidad nunca una mujer te resultó fascinante.

Nunca una mujer pudo enamorarte, sólo con ella descubriste lo que es el verdadero, puro, auténtico amor. A ninguna mujer te volviste completamente adicto. Nunca una mujer te afectó al punto de convertirte en dependiente de ella.

Fue tortuoso tener que aguantar dos horas y media - casi tres horas, en realidad - que se sintieron como una eternidad que ni siquiera Dante Alighieri hubiera sabido cómo describir, observándola intensamente pero al mismo tiempo tratando de nublar tus ojos con una mirada de fingida concentración e interés (ambas cosas que deberías haber tenido porque, después de todo, sos el director de la Unidad) para que esa intensidad no fuera vislumbrada por ningún par de ojos. No creés que nadie haya sido capaz de ver a través de tu semblante serio e incluso hasta un poco hosco, no creés que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que por dentro estabas temblando como una hoja, o que inundaban tu mente recuerdos tan vívidos de lo que puede hacer con sólo mirarte a los ojos y hablarte al oído, con su cuerpo a escasos milímetros de tu cuerpo, pero el autocontrol que tuviste que ejercer fue tal que quedaste exhausto y no pudiste respirar aliviado otra vez hasta que estuviste de regreso en tu oficina una vez concluida la reunión.

La observás, sentado detrás de tu escritorio, tus dedos paseándose distraídamente por el costado derecho de tu rostro, tus labios y tu boca totalmente secos y hambrientos de besos que sabés no podrás tener hasta que no estén fuera de las paredes de la CTU, fuera del mundo profesional y sumergidos otra vez en ese mundo propio, privado, único que comparten y al que nadie más puede acceder porque les pertenece enteramente a ustedes.

No podés arrinconarla contra una pared y besarla hasta que no quede gota alguna de oxígeno en sus pulmones, o acariciarla hasta sentir tus manos prendidas fuego, o morderle el cuello hasta sentir sus piernas temblar y sus rodillas volviéndose débiles y doblándose bajo el peso muerto de su cuerpo. Pero sí podés – y como su jefe es tu deber, te decís para convencerte de hacerlo – llamarla para felicitarla por su excelente conducción de la reunión que tuvo lugar esta mañana.

"Dessler"

Aquella voz, definitivamente, podría despertarte de la muerte. Escucharla, aunque lo único que diga sea simplemente su apellido, es siempre disparador de sensaciones placenteras que te recorren de punta a punta, desde la raíz del cabello hasta las yemas de los dedos, haciéndote cosquillas, enviando shocks eléctricos que suben y bajan por tu columna vertebral, hipnotizándote. Su voz es tan fascinante como el brillo de sus ojos, su piel suave como el terciopelo, esa boca que pasarías horas mordiendo sin saciar nunca tu adicción, su intelecto o sus capacidades en general para volverte loco y hacer que muera tu razón.

Aquella voz surte en tu sistema nervioso y emocional el mismo efecto que tu voz surte en ella: temblás ligeramente, tú alma se estremece, tus sentidos se agudizan, se eriza tu piel, te falta el aire, te da vueltas la cabeza, todo simplemente por _su voz_. Su voz es una de tus drogas favoritas, dependés de escuchar esa voz cada mañana al despertar, dependés de que esa voz sea lo último que escuchás cada noche antes de irte a dormir. Dependés total y puramente de ella y de cada pequeña cosita que hace que sea la mujer maravillosa que es.

Nunca, con ninguna otra mujer, sentimientos así habían tomado completo control de tu mente, de tu anatomía, de tu ser, de tu esencia.

Luego de algunos segundos sumido en silencio, disfrutando de los restos del sonido de su voz envolviéndote por dentro, intoxicándote, satisfaciendo tu necesidad de una dosis de Michelle, por más pequeñita que ésta sea, finalmente hablás:

"Me encantó su presentación, señorita Dessler" le decís en voz grave pero dulce, cargada de la admiración y del orgullo que ella despierta en vos.

Está de espaldas, sentada tras su escritorio, trabajando con tres computadoras distintas, concentrada en el contenido de las pantallas de los tres monitores de treinta pulgadas, sus dedos ágiles – los mismos dedos cuyas yemas anoche se paseaban de un punto a otro de tu torso desnudo, provocándote estremecimientos placenteros y haciendo que temblaras descontroladamente por el simple roce inocente de su piel contra tu piel; si no lo estuviera, verías que el color de sus mejillas ha subido de tono, como siempre que con tus palabras tratás de demostrarle lo mucho que vale y lo mucho que valorás absolutamente todas sus cualidades, todas sus virtudes (que, aunque ella insista en sostener lo contrario, son vastas).

"Muchas gracias" podés escuchar la sonrisa en su voz; aunque no puedas ver sus labios curvados hacia arriba yendo de oreja a oreja, embelleciendo aun más sus exóticas facciones orientales, iluminando su mirada, porque sus sonrisas tienen la fuerza y la luz necesaria para iluminar el mundo entero (de hecho, _iluminan_ tu mundo entero, porque nunca hubo en tu mundo una luz que brillara más que ella, ni tampoco la habrá jamás; si no tuvieras a Michelle, en tu mundo se extinguiría toda luz y quedarías sumido para siempre en la oscuridad más absoluta).

"Realmente fue brillante, Chelle" le asegurás.

Lo bueno de que tu despacho esté apartado de los espacios de trabajo, escritorios y estaciones de todos los demás es que gracias a las paredes a prueba de sonido gozás de una privacidad que de otra manera no tendrías; si aun siguieras trabajando en el piso como segundo en comando, probablemente tus conversaciones con Michelle serían estrictamente profesionales sin excepción alguna, porque ambos correrían el riesgo de ser escuchados por algún otro agente, técnico o analista. De esta forma, sin embargo, cuando hablan por teléfono vos podés disfrutar del inmenso placer de decirle todo lo que quieras y verla a ella luchar para mantenerse compuesta y profesional – lo cual siempre logra, sin contar aquellas ocasiones en las que se sonroja, pero como sus mejillas son de por sí bastante rosadas nadie nota la diferencia realmente -; no es una privacidad absoluta, porque Michelle no tiene libertad de comportarse como la criaturita muerta de amor en la que se transforma cuando están fuera del ambiente laboral, lo cual significa que las respuestas que recibís son cortas, un poco secas y para nada dulces, y tampoco tiene la libertad de dar rienda suelta a su lenguaje corporal y comunicarte sin palabras, sólo con pequeños gestos que para cualquier otra persona pasarían desapercibidos, todo lo que siente, todo lo que piensa, todo lo que la recorre por dentro.

"Me alegra muchísimo que pienses eso"

Podrías jurar que el tono de sus mejillas acaba de enrojecerse un poquitito más. Te encanta tener ese poder sobre ella, así como te fascina de igual manera que ella tenga ese poder sobre vos. Es capaz de hacer lo que ninguna otra mujer logró: puede despertar mariposas en tu panza, puede provocar que te sonrojes hasta quedar colorado como un rábano, puede elevar tus pies unos centímetros del suelo con sus abrazos cálidos, y puede hacer que experimentes lo que sería pasar las manos por el cielo cada vez que te besa. Te encanta tener con Michelle una conexión que jamás compartiste con otra mujer, esa conexión que te permite saber exactamente lo que piensa y siente con sólo escucharla hablar, incluso cuando su voz suena tan neutral como posible.

Es por eso que no pasa desapercibido lo que esconden sus en apariencia sencillas palabras. No pasa desapercibida esa punzada de satisfacción que empapa aquellas sílabas. Sabés que los problemas de autoestima de Michelle están más bien relacionados a su imagen, su cuerpo, su figura, y que ella es muchísimo más fuerte en el ambiente de la CTU porque allí se destaca; está totalmente ciega a su belleza y no entiende que es una cosita preciosa y que la encontrás absolutamente irresistible, pero sí puede reconocer el fruto de su inteligencia, de sus esfuerzos, de su trabajo arduo, de su dedicación, de su profesionalismo. Así como querés enseñarle a apreciarse en lo personal, también deseás contribuir con tus halagos para que siga valorándose en lo profesional.

"Sos la personita más brillante que conozco, Michelle Dessler" oís un suspiro escapar sus labios; seguramente trató con cada onza de voluntad que posee contenerlo, pero es evidente que no logró reprimirlo "y me fascina saber que sos _mía,_ _mía_ y de nadie más"

Ese hambre de posesión, esa necesidad de ser el único en su vida, el único que la acaricia y besa, el único que puede recorrer su cuerpo sin encontrar límite alguno, el único que puede hablarle al oído hasta causar que sus piernas se vuelvan de gelatina y ella caiga rendida en tus brazos, ese hambre de posesión también estás experimentándolo por primera vez con ella, porque jamás una mujer había disparado en tus instintos la terrible, cruda, honda necesidad de ser el primero, el último, el único.

Con Michelle es distinto, muy distinto. Ella es especial, ella es única en su especie, es tu ángel, hecha a tu medida, enviada a la Tierra especialmente para vos, y para ningún otro. Y vos fuiste hecho para ella, y para ninguna otra, hecho exactamente a su medida, para que los dos encajen perfectamente el uno con el otro, como nunca nadie va a poder encajar con vos, o con ella, porque ambos son dos partes de una misma pieza, son dos mitades de un entero, sencillamente se complementan. Nunca pensaste que hallarías una mujer que te complementara, una mujer a la que complementar, pero la encontraste, la encontraste porque así estaba escrito, así lo estuvo desde siempre, desde que el mundo es mundo, desde que la Tierra gira, desde que el sol sale todas las mañanas y se esconde en cada atardecer, desde que las estrellas brillan sublimas en el firmamento robándole algo de protagonismo a la luna. Vos sos de ella y ella es tuya, y de nadie más. Nunca fue de ningún otro porque te esperó hasta que apareciste en su camino para cambiar su vida tan radicalmente como ella cambió tu existencia (porque hasta el momento en el que la conociste te limitaste a existir nada más, y comenzaste descubriste lo que 'vivir' significa a partir del momento en el que esos ojos orientales se tropezaron con los tuyos). Desearías poder darle algo tan puro y tan inigualable como lo que ella va a darte, pero todo lo que podés hacer es prometerle que vas a ser enteramente de su propiedad, suyo, de ninguna otra; es que en realidad no querés ser de ninguna otra, nunca más, querés pertenecer a Michelle para siempre, porque ella es tu hogar, es tu refugio, es tu fortaleza, es absolutamente todo lo que amás, todo lo que necesitás, todo a lo que sos terriblemente adicto reducido en una sola persona, en una sola alma, en un solo ser humano.

"Creo que deberíamos discutir esto más tarde, agente Almeida" se limita a decir, esforzándose al máximo por no perder su tan bien ensayada y hasta ahora impecablemente mantenida compostura.

Decidís presionarla un poquitito más, incluso si hay una partecita tuya que aboga por que seas misericordioso, cuelgues el teléfono y sigas trabajando.

"Te amo, Michelle"

Temblás cuando decís esas tres palabras. Temblás por dentro, tú alma se estremece como si estuviera siendo acariciada, tu corazón se saltea un latido y luego comienza a palpitar desaforadamente, el oxígeno abandona tus pulmones por algunos segundos y sentís que se te va todo el aire y que tu cabeza flota liviana en el espacio. En treintaicuatro años – casi treintaicinco – solamente a Michelle le dijiste esas dos palabras que tanto peso tienen, porque nunca una mujer – no antes de que la conocieras a ella – había hecho nacer en vos la necesidad de expresar _amor_. En realidad, para ser más exactos, lo correcto sería decir que nunca una mujer había logrado enamorarte, enloquecer todos tus sentidos, dejarte partido al medio, convertirte en dependiente de ella, de su voz, de sus palabras, de sus besos.

Solías pensar que el amor era para unos pocos afortunados, que las verdaderas historias de amor existían de a una entre millones, que el verdadero amor no llegaba para todos, y estabas definitivamente convencido de que no llegaría para vos, de que nunca encontrarías esa mujer que tu abuela te aseguraba estaba en algún lugar del planeta esperándote.

Y acabaste descubriendo que pasaste gran parte de tu vida equivocado, _muy_ equivocado.

Ahora tu forma de pensar ha cambiado muchísimo, tu forma de ver las cosas ha cambiado muchísimo; quizá porque los ojos a través de los cuales contemplás el mundo brillan más porque encontraron su luz, una luz que ilumina todo y hace que todo lo que antes caía en la oscuridad resurja iluminado.

Ahora creés en el amor, en ese amor puro, desinteresado, verdadero, hondo, absolutamente mágico del que hablan los libros, las películas, los mitos y las leyendas, ese amor por el que algunos han matado y otros han muerto, ese amor que solías creer nunca experimentarías. Y si es algo que sucede raramente a una persona entre un millón, estás y vas a estar hasta probar tu última gota de oxígeno agradecido por haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo a través de ella, a través de tu Michelle.

Por eso cada vez que esas palabras combinadas con su nombre escapan tus labios, cada vez que nacidas en el fondo de tu alma se convierten en sonido, el peso y el significado que tienen es sumamente especial, mucho más especial que otras palabras que existan en cualquier lengua, en cualquier idioma, en cualquier parte del planeta: porque en casi treintaicinco años de existencia (y apenas menos de un año de vida, porque empezaste a entender lo que es vivir cuando la conociste) solamente le dijiste a ella que la amás, porque ella es la única mujer que pudo enamorarte.

El silencio se forma otra vez entre los dos, un silencio que puede sentirse en el cuerpo, en la piel, en los huesos, un silencio que podrías tocar si trataras de acariciarlo con las yemas de tus dedos, un silencio que es tan significativo incluso si están compartiéndolo por teléfono, hablando por un auricular, tan significativo como los silencios en los que se sumen a veces durante horas enteras cuando están juntos y no necesitan más que mirarse para comunicarse todo lo que no cabe en palabras.

Es el silencio que sigue a tu declaración de amor, ésa que ella ha escuchado un millón de veces en los últimos tres meses, pero que nunca se cansaría de escuchar, aunque se lo digas todos los días, todo el tiempo, no sólo explícitamente sino también a través de tus gestos y acciones, esas pequeñas cosas que se te ocurren para llenar cada día de su vida con magia.

Es el silencio que te dice sin que haga falta que ella emita sonido alguno que también te ama, y que si no tuviera miedo de arriesgarse a que el secreto que vienen cuidando los dos con tanto recelo se rompa, se resquebraje, quede expuesto y vulnerable, también te diría con su voz – esa voz a la que sos adicto, esa voz que puede surtir en vos el mismo efecto que cualquier droga en el sistema de una persona dependiente, esa voz que querés escuchar cada mañana al despertar y cada noche antes de quedarte dormido anidado a su lado – que también te ama.

Con ninguna mujer desarrollaste esa capacidad de comunicarte en silencio. Con ninguna mujer desarrollaste un lenguaje propio, único, tan único y tan propio como el mundo que comparten los dos y que es totalmente ajeno a ese mundo real lleno de gente loca, malvada, amarga, triste, egoísta, avara, ambiciosa, herida y abandonada con el que tienen que lidiar a diario en sus trabajos.

Suspirando (otra cosa que la privacidad te concede es poder suspirar todas las veces que quieras cuando estás a solas en tu oficina, sin arriesgarte a que te escuchen o vean comportándote como un adolescente de diecisiete años entusiasmado con su primera noviecita) y poniendo cada gota de dulzura corriendo por tus venas en una sonrisa que espeja lo placentero que es tener un millar de mariposas en tu estómago, continuás la conversación como si aquel silencio no hubiera estado, como si ella te hubiera dicho con palabras que te ama en lugar de decírtelo de esa forma maravillosa que tienen los dos para comunicarse sin tener que recurrir al Inglés o a cualquier otro idioma de esos que pueden ser entendidos por otros.

"Me encanta que me digas que me amás, Michelle"

Escuchás una risa ahogada, y luego la ves dar vuelta la cabeza apenas, hasta encontrar un ángulo para mirarte disimuladamente desde su estación de trabajo en el piso principal, aunque sea por unos segundos, antes de volver a concentrar su atención en la información que llena las pantallas de los ordenadores delante de ella. Podrías jurar que esa fracción de minuto durante la cual tu mirada y su mirada se encontraron y se fundieron una en la otra a pesar de los varios metros de altura que los separan, viste el fantasma de una sonrisa embellecer su rostro.

"Yo no dije nada de eso" refuta, el tono de su voz absolutamente profesional, como si estuvieran hablando de algún asunto relacionado estrictamente a la CTU.

"Puedo interpretar tus silencios, Michelle" respondés, sonriendo aun más, y chasqueando la lengua como lo hacés siempre que una oleada de ternura barre tu alma y te encontrás de pronto incapaz de expresar adecuadamente cuán adorable ella te parece, cuán especial es. No contesta, por lo cual te tomás la libertad de seguir "No necesito que estemos físicamente cerca para poder escuchar lo que dice tu corazón"

Sos consciente de que ahora tus mejillas se han teñido de rojo, su tono ha subido considerablemente, y agradecés estar en la soledad de tu despacho y que el resto de los empleados estén ocupándose de sus asuntos (algo que vos deberías estar haciendo también, en lugar de hablar por teléfono con ella como un adolescente que llama a escondidas a la chica que le gusta) y no puedan ver lo sonrojado que estás.

Siempre pensaste que ese estilo de frases dulces y románticas sólo existía en las películas y novelitas rosas de las que tu hermana Gabrielle siempre ha sido fiel fan, esas películas y novelitas rosas tan azucaradas y empalagosas que probablemente chorrearían almíbar si fuera posible escurrirlas como a una toalla mojada. Con Michelle, sin embargo, te comportás como nunca antes con ninguna otra mujer; ella inspira esa dulzura en vos, logra que la ternura brote naturalmente. Bajo los efectos de Michelle te convertís en un osito de felpa mimoso y cariñoso al que le encantan las muestras de afecto, los abrazos, los besos esquimales y las noches pasadas acurrucados en una esquina del sofá mirando películas de Disney o dibujos animados en Nickelodeon. Si te hubieran dicho tres o dos años atrás que acabarías convirtiéndote en la clase de hombre perdidamente enamorado que sos ahora, no lo hubieras creído, y mucho menos les hubieras creído si te hubieran dicho que tus fines de semana favoritos serían aquellos en los que van al parque a hallarle formas a las nubes o hechos un ovillo bajo una manta miran capítulos tras capítulo de Hey Arnold, Rugrats y Doug. Pero Michelle cambió cosas en vos que nunca imaginaste una mujer podría cambiar, y sos más feliz de lo que podrías haberte atrevido a pensar alguna vez serías.

Mira alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie puede escucharla – todos están demasiado entretenidos lidiando con sus propios asuntos – y luego baja la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro, un susurro como aquellos que te llenan el alma cuando ella te habla al oído y te dice las cosas más hermosas mientras la abrazás y acariciás:

"Yo tampoco necesito estar físicamente cerca de vos para poder escuchar tu corazón: sólo tengo que escuchar al mío, porque los dos dicen siempre lo mismo"

Cuando colgás el teléfono un par de minutos más tarde (los dos tienen, después de todo, trabajo que hacer), estás sonriendo muchísimo más que antes, con lo dicho por Michelle resonando en tus oídos como esas melodías demasiado hermosas que se quedan gravadas durante un largo tiempo y suenan, suenan, suenan (lo cual te encanta, porque la voz de Michelle es tu melodía favorita).

Ninguna de las muchísimas mujeres con las que perdiste el tiempo te dijo cosas tan lindas como las que Michelle te dice todos los días. Ninguna de ellas endulzó tus oídos con frases tan románticas (frases que son, además, muy ciertas), y desde tu punto de vista eso estaba bien, porque a vos no te interesaba escuchar cosas tiernas y tampoco querías verte envuelto en una situación incómoda en caso de que alguna de ellas se pusiera demasiado cariñosa, porque tampoco tenías vos intención de alimentar sus necesidades de ternura ni tenías una necesidad afectiva que precisara ser satisfecha.

Pero con Michelle todo es tan distinto… Ella puede lograr hablándote, usando palabras que para vos tienen un significado que va más allá de lo imaginable, lo que otras no han podido lograr con sus cuerpos, lo que otras no han podido lograr ofreciéndote sexo ilimitado y unas cuantas noches de diversión y distracción sin compromisos. Ella con sólo mirarte puede hacer que sientas cosas que jamás pensaste llegarías a sentir, cosas tan fuertes, tan profundas, tan hondas, tan mágicas, tan especiales que sencillamente no pueden ser descriptas. Ella con sólo un susurro puede provocar lo que miles de mujeres con las que has ido _bastante lejos_ en terreno horizontal no podrían conseguir jamás, ni en un millón de noches.

Ella sólo con hablarte logra lo que otras con su cuerpo nunca pudieron, ni podrían.

* * *

"¿Es un poni?"

"Por enésima vez, Michelle: no, no es un poni" contestás riendo.

Está tratando de adivinar cuál es la sorpresa correspondiente a este día, mientras vos preparas la cena y ella te observa sentada en una banqueta alta detrás del desayunador, sus dedos ágiles moviéndose sobre el teclado de su laptop escribiendo un correo electrónico a su hermano, una sonrisa preciosa en sus labios sonrosados embelleciéndola aun más.

"¿Es un bebé unicornio?"

Ante esto chasqueás la lengua con dulzura, dejás a un lado el pedazo de mozarela que estás cortando en tiras, te secás las manos con un repasador y vas hasta donde está ella para besarla, simplemente porque es tan adorable que a veces sentís tu corazón hincharse tanto dentro de tu pecho que temés vayas a estallar por una sobredosis de ternura.

"Michelle, si los bebés unicornio existieran, te compraría uno" le asegurás, frotando el puente de su nariz con tu pulgar para hacerle cosquillas y provocar que nazcan de sus labios esas risitas incontenibles que llenan tus oídos y que se gravan a fuego en tu alma, donde vas a guardarlas para siempre, porque el sonido de su risa es uno de los sonidos que más adorás en el mundo, junto con el sonido de los latidos de su corazón y el sonido de su respiración cuando se queda profundamente dormida en tus brazos cada noche mientras vos le cantás al oído.

"Ya lo sé" responde, rozando apenas tus labios con los suyos "Me darías todo lo que te pidiera..."

Es cierto: le darías todo lo que te pidiera. Es el único ser humano sobre la faz de esta Tierra al que no le negarías absolutamente nada. Es la única que puede doblar tu razón, es la única que puede llevarte de la nariz (vos te dejás llevar feliz, por supuesto), es la única por la que te desvivirías para verla feliz, para que no le falte nada, para que tenga todo lo que quiera. No es necesario aclarar que nunca antes una mujer te hizo sentir así, que por ninguna otra hubieras sido capaz de caminar sobre agua o arrojarte al fuego, que por ninguna otra hubieras sacrificado todo sin excepción, sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Te daría todo lo que me pidieras y más" aclarás, besando la punta de su nariz "El cielo, la luna, las nubes, el sol, el mar" enumerás "… todo"

"Si te tengo a vos no necesito mucho más" murmura, acariciando tu cabeza y desordenando un poco tu pelo "Lo sabés bien, ¿no?" susurra, sin dejar de mimarte, sus ojos mirando intensamente dentro de tus ojos, las yemas de sus dedos acariciando cada palmo de tu rostro con delicadeza y suavidad, como si estuviera tratando de memorizar tus facciones a través del tacto (aunque ya las conoce de memoria).

"Lo sé" contestás con una sonrisa.

"Vos sos mi unicornio bebé" restriega muy despacio la punta de su nariz con la punta de tu nariz.

"¿De osito de felpa ahora ascendía a unicornio bebé?" preguntás divertido, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se dibuja en tu cara, sin poder dominar las mariposas que rebeldes pasean de una punta a la otra de tu estómago haciéndote cosquillas con sus alitas, sin poder quitar tus ojos de sus hermosos y oscuros ojos orientales porque lo que ves dentro de ellos te fascina y te llena el alma.

"Nadie dijo que no podías tener más de un apodo cariñoso" es su respuesta; también ella está sonriendo.

"Michelle, prefiero que me llames osito y no unicornio" le aclarás.

Sin embargo, los dos saben bien que ella puede llamarte como quiera, que puede usar todos los apodos que se le ocurran, que – aunque finjas lo contrario o digas que de los dos males te quedás con el más leve – te encantan sus apodos cariñosos, que no te interesa si un día se le ocurre decirte que sos su osito de peluche, su unicornio bebé o su chanchito gruñón. Sólo te interesa verla feliz, sólo te interesa verla sonreír, sólo te interesa escuchar su risa llenando el aire y recordándote que empezaste a vivir cuando la conociste a ella. Sólo te interesa demostrarle con cada pequeño gesto, con cada pequeña cosa que hacés, con cada palabra y con cada silencio, con cada acción, con cada sorpresa, con cada momento mágico compartido, que la adorás con cada partícula de tu ser, que nunca pensaste llegarías a adorar así a otro ser humano, que ella es la mujer que cambió todo en vos (para bien, para convertirte en una persona muchísimo mejor), que tu costado robótico se debilita día a día y vas recobrando esa sensibilidad perdida gracias a sus besos y sus caricias, que nunca vas a poder agradecerle a Dios lo suficiente por haberte dado la oportunidad de que ella te enseñe lo que es el amor, de aprender con ella lo que es el amor.

"Si prometo llamarte sólo osito, ¿me das mi sorpresa ahora?" intenta negociar, con esa sonrisa que te derrite aun presente en sus labios, sus manos ahora haciéndote masajes en la nuca para aliviar la rigidez muscular que trae como consecuencia la tensión que implica tu trabajo, tratando de persuadirte para que aflojes y confieses qué sorpresa le espera esta noche.

"Michelle, ya te dije que vas a enterarte después de la cena" le recordás.

"Estoy un poquitito impaciente" admite.

"Me doy cuenta" frotás otra vez el puente de su naricita con tu pulgar.

"¿Me das mi sorpresa?" insiste, haciendo uso de su mejor carita de patito mojado para convencerte.

"No" te mantenés inconmovible "Dentro de un ratito" le prometes.

"Dame una pista" insiste.

No podés evitar suspirar. El instinto de Michelle es tan fuerte que probablemente esté diciéndole que la sorpresa del día de hoy es especial, mucho más especial que una laptop nueva, un libro, un picnic en el parque o una caja con un espejo dentro para que se vea en ella y recuerde que vos la considerás una criaturita hermosa. La sorpresa de este miércoles es muy, muy especial, no solamente para Michelle, sino también para vos. Es una noticia que va a hacerla inmensamente feliz, y no hay nada que te guste tanto como saber que tu Michelle es inmensamente feliz, por lo cual vos también te sentís inmensamente feliz.

"Dame una pista, Tony" vuelve a insistir, encaprichada como una nena de cinco años.

"Cuando sepas qué es, vas a ponerte muy contenta y vas a abrazarme y a darme muchos besos"

"Siempre tengo ganas de abrazarte y de darte besos, y siempre después de que me hacés regalos o me das sorpresas yo te abrazo y te doy besos, así que esa no es una pista válida" señala.

"Sos tan brillante… Es imposible engañarte" reís, ella ríe también "Voy a terminar de preparar la cena, y después de comer voy a darte tu sorpresa, ¿está bien?"

Asiente con la cabeza a regañadientes, y chasqueando la lengua para indicar que no está de acuerdo del todo con tu plan, al tiempo que vos regresás a la mesada para seguir cortando mozarela en tiras y ocuparte de terminar de preparar la comida, ella devuelve su atención al correo electrónico que está escribiendo a su hermano.

Los dos han caído sumidos en un silencio cómodo, pero pronto son interrumpidos cuando minutos más tarde suena el teléfono.

"Es mi hermana Gabrielle" le decís, luego de chequear el identificador de llamadas. Presionás el botón verde y te llevás el auricular a la oreja "Hola, Gabrielle" saludás.

La última vez que hablaste con Gabrielle fue hace un mes, cuando los dos estuvieron en Chicago para el funeral y servicio religioso en memoria de tu abuela, y ella mostró firme apoyo a tu mamá en todo el asunto referente a tu relación con Michelle, la cual tus padres no aprueban y, por ende, Gabrielle tampoco aprueba. ¿Cuál es el motivo de su llamado? ¿Tu mamá estará enviándola para convencerte de que pases la Navidad con ellos en lugar de quedarte en Los Angeles? ¿Querrá disculparse por la forma en la que actuó? ¿Querrá seguir metiendo el dedo en la yaga diciendo pavada tras pavada sobre la importancia de casarte con una mujer de tu mismo origen?

"¿Cómo estás Tony?"

Notás en su voz que pensamientos similares a los tuyos deben estar cruzando su cabeza; es decir, ella sabe para qué está llamándote, por lo cual es obvio que esa duda no cuelga sobre ella, pero es evidente que recuerda que las cosas entre ustedes no acabaron bien porque ella se puso 'en el bando contrario' – por denominarlo de algún modo – y es probable que esté preguntándose cómo vas a reaccionar a lo que sea que se esconda detrás de este llamado, que, ya te das cuenta, no es un llamado con intención de saber realmente 'cómo estás', 'qué es de tu vida', 'cómo te va', 'qué novedades tenés para contar'.

"Bien, ¿cómo están ustedes?"

"Bien, gracias a Dios. Sophia aprendió muchas palabras nuevas en este último tiempo, y Lucas y Milagros están cada día más hermosos" te cuenta con orgullo, y no podés evitar sonreír; adorás a tus sobrinitos y te encanta escuchar sobre sus progresos "Milagros está mostrando mucho interés por la lectura, y ahora Lucas está en esa etapa en la que los chicos preguntan y cuestionan absolutamente todo"

Ambos ríen con naturalidad, y por un instante, por una fracción de segundo, en el tiempo que tarda uno en lanzar un pequeño suspiro, olvidás que la última vez que se vieron tu hermana tomó partido por tu madre y sus opiniones extremistas, olvidás que tu familia te desilusionó y decepcionó al oponerse a tu amor por Michelle simplemente porque tu raza y su raza no son la misma (técnicamente son de distinta raza, porque lo cierto es que ambos son humanos, y eso sólo debería bastar). Por un momento se siente como otra conversación telefónica con tu hermana, una de las muchas que solías tener, en las que se cuentan cosas sencillas de la vida cotidiana y hablan de tus sobrinitos.

"¿Fiona te contó la gran noticia?" inquiere Gabrielle.

"Sí" tratás de poner cuidado en lo que decís, porque Michelle está escuchando, y la gran noticia de Fiona tiene que ver con la sorpresa que corresponde a este día y que vas a darle después de la cena; no querés 'irte de boca' y correr el riesgo de que Michelle deduzca algo antes de tiempo y el impacto pierda su magia "Me envió un correo electrónico el otro día con los detalles"

"Cuando habló conmigo sonaba realmente entusiasmada; es una gran oportunidad para ella y para Andrés, especialmente porque llevaban ya algunos años haciendo planes para dar este paso, y aunque implique muchos cambios de golpe, estoy segura de que va a ser para mejor"

"Opino lo mismo" te limitás a contestar, con la intención de economizar palabras tanto como posible y no dar a Michelle motivos de sospecha o despertar su curiosidad diciendo más de lo que deberías decir.

Tu hermana – más porque está acostumbrada a ser chismosa que por intuición natural– se da cuenta que está más corto de palabras que de costumbre.

"Tony, ¿podés hablar o estás ocupado? Si estás ocupado no quiero molestar"

Bueno, no estás 'ocupado'; es decir, simplemente estás preparando la cena, lo cual podrías terminar de hacer tranquilamente con el teléfono acunado entre tu oreja y tu hombro para sostenerlo en posición y hablar mientras cortás verdura, queso y preparás la comida. Podrías tranquilamente pasa unos veinte, treinta minutos conversando con Gabrielle, pero, sin embargo, lo que tenés ganas de hacer es estar a solas con tu Michelle, sin interrupciones, sin llamadas telefónicas, para poder abrazarla, besarla y molestarla mientras trata de escribir un correo electrónico a su hermano tanto como a vos te venga en gana, y hacerle cosquillas y arrancarle las risas más melodiosas del mundo, y simplemente disfrutar tu tiempo libre con la persona que amás, sin tener que concentrarte en nada o en nadie más. Suena egoísta, sí, y suena loco, pero no te interesa, realmente, no te preocupa que te tilden de loco, o que digan que estás obsesionado con tu mujer: sí, estás obsesionado con ella, y sí, media hora dándole besos en las mejillas y jugando con sus rulos mientras ella escribe en su laptop y vos esperás a que hierva el agua para echar los fideos vale más que treinta minutos haciendo cualquier otra cosa, y eso incluye una conversación telefónica con una de tus hermanas.

"Estoy preparando la cena para mí y para Michelle" respondés.

Deseás dejar en claro que – les guste a tu madre y a ella o no – Michelle sigue siendo parte de tu vida, va a serlo siempre, no cambiaste de opinión respecto a tus sentimientos, ella sigue siendo la mujer de tu vida, ella sigue siendo la personita más importante de tu Universo, ella sigue siendo tu única prioridad.

"Así que" escuchás en su voz ese dejo de dubitación apenas perceptible antes de que prosiga "… vos y Michelle siguen juntos" completa la oración como quien no quiere la cosa.

¿Acaso tu mamá no se anima a llamarte porque no cree poder soportar otra discusión con vos _por el mismo tema_ y entonces le llena la cabeza a tu hermana para que ella te llame y averigüe todos los detalles posibles sobre tu vida íntima para después ir e informárselos a ella? ¿Está llamándote por iniciativa propia, porque de verdad le interesa enterarse de lo que sucede en tu vida, sin que tu mamá haya movido su mano para jalar los hilos como si Gabrielle fuera un títere y ella el titiritero, o precisamente fue eso lo que ocurrió y de allí nació el motivo por el cual discó tu número telefónico?

"Sí" confirmás, sonriendo para que tu hermana escuche la felicidad en tu voz, esa felicidad que invade cada recoveco de tu cuerpo y llena tu alma porque Michelle es parte de tu vida.

Tu hermana chasquea la lengua, no sabés si en fastidio, angustia, enojo, desagrado o qué, pero más allá de los motivos detrás de su actitud, una oleada de furia e irritación se desata dentro de vos, porque te resulta inconcebible que a tu hermana le den los nervios que hacen falta para reaccionar así, tenga las razones que tenga para no estar de acuerdo con la presencia de Michelle en tu vida, sean éstas propias o dictadas por tu mamá y su capacidad de manejarla a su antojo como un muñeco.

"¿Tenés algún problema con eso, Gabrielle?" le preguntás, tu voz sonando extrañamente cándida, como si de verdad estuvieras interesado en saber su opinión y dispuesto a considerar sus dudas y preocupaciones al respecto.

Michelle nota enseguida el cambio en tu postura, la forma en la que tu espalda se tiesa como si fueras un puma sintiéndose amenazado y escondido esperando a atacar para defenderse, el cambio en tu lenguaje corporal, ese dejo de molestia en tu voz teñido de azúcar que en realidad no es dulce sino amarga, casi tan amarga como ese sabor que sentís empapando tu lengua y envenenando tu estómago debido a la angustia y a la molestia que te causa que tu familia siga mostrando esa actitud tan hiriente cuando vos ya dejaste en claro que no hay forma posible de separarte de la mujer que adorás y sin la cual no podrías sobrevivir. Dejando a un lado su computadora, se levanta y se dirige hacia donde vos estás, te rodea desde atrás con sus brazos, deja sus manos reposando entrelazadas a la altura de tu abdomen, presiona su pecho contra tu espalda y recuesta allí su cabeza, desparramando besos inocentes por todas partes en un intento por calmarte y evitar que tu temperamento se eleve drásticamente y alcance niveles insospechados como sucede siempre que algo te enoja o molesta.

"Sabés bien lo que pienso sobre esto, Tony" es la respuesta que te llega por parte de Gabrielle desde el otro lado de la línea "Sabés que opino lo mismo que mamá"

Tenés que morderte la lengua para evitar decir algo que pueda lastimar a tu hermana, para evitar remarcar que prácticamente desde que tiene uso de razón sigue a tu madre a todas partes repitiendo como un eco cada cosa que dice y haciendo cada cosa que a ella (a tu mamá) le parece tiene que hacer, porque no querés caer tan bajo, no querés caer en su nivel y hacerle daño, porque a pesar de todo es tu hermana y la apreciás, y no vas a cometer el mismo error que ella está cometiendo lastimando sus sentimientos.

Respirás hondo, tratando de relajarte bajo el tacto de Michelle, cuyas manos ahora están acariciándote despacio para serenarte. Ella es la única mujer que puede calmar tu temperamento fuerte e incontrolable con sus mimos, ella es la única que puede desacelerarte, ella es la única que puede hacer que te relajes incluso cuando tus músculos se vuelven duros como el acero y tu cerebro se siente a punto de estallar, inflamado y presionado.

"Tony, tengo el presentimiento de que estás cometiendo un grave error" Gabrielle insiste, con ese mismo tono de voz cargado de 'preocupación'.

"¿Por qué?" preguntás entre dientes apretados, sin querer dar demasiados detalles para que Michelle no deduzca de qué están hablando tu hermana y vos basándose en la mitad de la conversación que puede escuchar; aunque, claro, una parte tuya sabe que es inútil, porque Michelle y vos en realidad no necesitan palabras para comunicarse, ella no necesita unir las piezas de una conversación a medias como si fuera un rompecabezas que armar para entender lo que pasa, lo que te pasa, porque ella y vos están íntimamente conectados, como nunca pensaste llegarías a estar conectado a otro ser humano, a otra alma.

"Tony, simplemente tengo un mal presentimiento, no es algo que pueda explicar, solamente lo siento, como una punzada en el estómago… Yo soy muy intuitiva, y tengo la sensación de que Michelle va a lastimarte mucho, de que va a hacerte sufrir, de que vas a pasar por cosas que no van a valer la pena, de que vas a terminar otra vez con el corazón roto por nada…"

Sus palabras te duelen físicamente casi, una a una a medida que va diciéndolas se sienten como una puñalada, y si no estás hirviendo como lava de un volcán listo para hacer erupción es porque la presencia de Michelle y lo cómodo que te sentís rodeado fuertemente por sus brazos evitan que colapses y que todo tu control se vaya corriendo por el desagüe.

¿Quién es ella para llamarte y decirte que Michelle le da un 'mal presentimiento'? ¿Se piensa que vos vas a creer en presentimientos que no son tuyos, que vos vas a creer en la intuición de otro y no en la tuya propia? Con tantas novelitas románticas que ha leído prácticamente desde los diez años, ¿no aprendió a distinguir a un hombre perdidamente enamorado de una mujer que daría la vida entera por él porque lo ama con la misma locura desmedida? ¿Por qué tu familia no puede aceptar que absolutamente nada de lo que digan, hagan, opinen o piensen va a lograr que te alejes de _tu_ Michelle? ¿Por qué tienen que meter sus narices en asuntos que no les competen?

"Mi intuición me dice lo contrario, mi corazón me dice lo contrario" dejás en claro, sin levantar la voz, sin cambiar el tono, pero con firmeza, para que no queden dudas de que crees en cada palabra que está saliendo de tus labios, que las sentís muy hondo primero antes de convertirlas en sonido "No te preocupes por mí, Gabrielle, ya tengo un ángel de la guarda cuidándome"

Sentís los labios de Michelle curvándose en una sonrisa, presionados sobre tu espalda, sentís la ternura y la dulzura en estado puro en sus caricias, escuchás los latidos de su corazón acelerándose, y aunque no podés verla, estás seguro de que sus mejillas están otra vez teñidas de color carmín, porque siempre se sonroja cuando le decís que la considerás un ángel enviado directo del cielo a tus brazos cuando más necesitabas que alguien te sacara de la oscuridad y te regresara las ganas de soñar, las esperanzas, el deseo de dejar de existir meramente y empezar a vivir.

"Tony… no quiero que a largo plazo acabes arrepintiéndote…"

"No voy a arrepentirme" le asegurás, aun con más firmeza que antes, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que iba a decir antes de que la cortaras en seco "Michelle me hace feliz, mucho más feliz de lo que cualquier otra persona podría hacerme"

_Y si por ella tengo que renunciar a mi familia, si me empujan al borde del precipicio y tengo que decidir entre saltar o volverme hacia atrás sobre mis pasos, no tengan duda alguna de que ustedes van a perder, porque aunque me duela terriblemente, no podría soportar ni siquiera considerar la posibilidad de pasar un solo día sin ella. _

Pero no dejás que tus pensamientos se transformen en palabras, porque no querés que esto acabe en una pelea, no querés que la discusión suba de tono, por dos motivos principalmente: tu hermana está siguiendo instrucciones de tu mamá, y detrás de todo ese enojo que te despiertan sus palabras hay muchísima pena porque ella carece de personalidad y hace lo que su madre le dice, se deja manejar como una marioneta; el segundo motivo, y el más importante de todos, es Michelle: a ella no le gusta la idea de que parte de tu familia esté volviéndose en tu contra por culpa de su presencia en tu vida, y escucharte pelear con una de tus hermanas le haría mal.

"No creo que haya nada más que discutir sobre esto…"

No te gusta pelear con tus hermanas, pero actitudes como la que Gabrielle muestra vuelven muy difíciles de seguir tus intenciones de mantener las cosas al menos en frío si no pueden solucionarse por el momento. Tu intención es la de dar por finalizado el tema sin que sean cruzados límites que lleven a zonas más peligrosas, incluso cuando gran parte tuya sabe bien que, si tu hermana tiene la cabeza llena de las cosas que tu mamá debe haber estado diciendo sin parar desde que conoció a Michelle cuando fueron a Chicago en noviembre, entonces no va a ceder fácilmente y a aceptar que no hay forma alguna de torcer tu razón y va a seguir presionando, presionando y presionando hasta agotar la escasa paciencia que podés acumular en casos como éste en los que se meten con la mujer a la que amás y a la que defenderías de absolutamente todo, inclusive de tu propia sangre si ellos se empecinan en atacar.

"Tony, nosotros sólo queremos lo mejor para vos… Queremos que formes una familia con una mujer que comparta nuestros mismos valores, tradiciones y costumbres, una mujer que comparta_ tus _mismos valores, tradiciones y costumbres…"

Está haciendo oídos sordos a lo que vos decís, sin duda, y eso te molesta. Te molesta que se escude detrás del mismo discurso que tu mamá trató de venderte (algo en lo que falló estrepitosamente). Te molesta que tu mamá haya tenido éxito al venderle ese discurso a ella, y que la haya convencido para que te llamara y siguiera llenándote la cabeza (porque estás seguro, muy seguro, de que tu hermana discó tu número de teléfono después de que tu mamá la instruyera en qué decir y cómo decirlo). Te molesta que lo que tenías planeado sería un miércoles romántico y tranquilo en compañía de Michelle vaya a ser arruinado por algo como esto.

"Michelle y yo compartimos _nuestras propias tradiciones_, _nuestros propios valores_ y _nuestras propias costumbres_, y nuestros orígenes diversos se complementan perfectamente" estás siendo un poco más cortante que antes, y en respuesta a tu temperamento alzándose por sobre tu autocontrol sentías las manos de Michelle aferrando tu mano libre, aquella que no está sosteniendo el teléfono.

"Tony, no te pongas a la defensiva" ruega Gabrielle "No estoy tratando de atacarte ni nada por el estilo…"

Contenés un suspiro de frustración, las ganas de chasquear la lengua en señal de molestia, las ganas de decirle a tu hermana que puede guardarse su hipocresía en el bolsillo, las ganas de soltarle todo lo que pensás sobre la forma patética en la que tu mamá siempre la ha usado como su muñeca de trapo.

Amás a Gabrielle, es tu hermana, es tu familia, es sangre de tu sangre, no le deseás mal, pero eso no implica que no puedas ver sus defectos, eso no implica que su personalidad y la tuya sean tan distintas que no pueden combinar, eso no implica que estés ciego a la realidad: tu mamá maneja a Gabrielle como se le antoja, siempre lo ha hecho, siempre ha sido así, y Gabrielle se deja manejar.

Suspirás, tratando de canalizar así los sentimientos que te devoran por dentro para que no sigan acumulándose y llevándote a correr el riesgo de entrar en combustión espontánea sin previo aviso si tu enojo se desborda.

"Gabrielle, no tengo intención de seguir hablando sobre este tema" repetís, sin elevar el tono de voz pero con firmeza "Sé lo que mamá y vos piensan, sé de qué opinión son, sé que creen que debería haber buscado una mujer de nuestra comunidad, pero uno no elige de quién se enamora. Yo ni siquiera creía en el amor hasta que la conocí a ella" sos consciente de que tus mejillas acaban de encenderse, sos consciente del calor que emana de tu cuerpo, sos consciente del brillo que abrasa tus ojos como si tus pupilas hubieran sido prendidas fuego, ahora que acabás de hacer una confesión tan íntima, algo que tenés que estar repitiendo para probarle a las personas que se supone tendrían que darte su apoyo incondicional que ellos están equivocados y vos _no_ "Si realmente te preocupas por mí y por mi felicidad, entonces tenés que creerme cuando te digo que la amo y que es todo lo que necesito para estar bien. No me molesta que me llames para saber cómo estoy, o para conversar, o para contarme cosas de mis sobrinos, pero sí me molesta cuando hablan de Michelle como si ella sobrara en mi vida y estuviera haciéndome un daño, y _sí_ lo considero un ataque, por eso se justifica que me ponga a la defensiva"

"Lamento haberte disgustado, Tony…" Gabrielle comienza a disculparse, pero bien sabés vos que esa disculpa no vale nada, porque no nace de su corazón, o de reflexiones sobre lo difícil que es para vos tener a toda tu familia en contra cuando en realidad ellos simplemente deberían aceptar tus elecciones y dejarte en paz, sino que es una disculpa vacía, para mantenerte calmado, para que no pierdas el control y empiecen una discusión más acalorada, simplemente por eso.

"Gabrielle, no sirve de nada que te disculpes, porque realmente no lo sentís" le decís "Y me apena que no sea así, porque soy honesto cuando digo que significaría muchísimo para mí que mi familia me apoyara y que _mi felicidad_ los alegrara a ustedes"

"Tony, deseo más que nada en el mundo que seas feliz, porque sos mi hermano y te amo, pero no puedo fingir estar contenta por vos cuando tengo constantemente esta angustia en el pecho que me dice que ella va lastimarte y que vas a terminar sufriendo por su culpa"

El chantaje emocional nunca funciona con vos; probablemente sólo funcionaría si Michelle tratara de utilizarlo, pero ella nunca recurriría a esa clase de recursos baratos típicos de telenovelas de bajo presupuesto. Que tu hermana te diga que intenta ser feliz porque vos sos feliz pero que no puede porque tiene una angustia oprimiéndole el pecho que es tan grande que no puede ignorarla es una mentira, una mentira que tu mamá le mandó a contar. La única de tus hermanas que podría tener una _ligera_ influencia en vos es Martina, porque escuchás todo lo que ella dice y prestás atención a los consejos que te da o a las sugerencias que hace porque la considerás no sólo tremendamente brillante e inteligente, sino también muy sabia (probablemente porque es tan brillante, tan inteligente, tan sabia que es imposible no se dé cuenta de lo que los otros se niegan a ver porque no están conformes con que hayas roto con la tradición que tiene tu familia); por mucho que la aprecies (porque es tu hermana, porque se criaron juntos, porque la misma sangre que corre por tus venas corre por las suyas) Gabrielle no es precisamente una persona de la que estés dispuesto a tomar consejos en consideración, principalmente porque cualquier cosa que Gabrielle diga, lamentablemente, primero ha sido dicha por tu madre, y si hay algo que sabés le gusta usar a tu mamá es el chantaje emocional, así que no te sorprende que Gabrielle esté recurriendo a ello.

"No tenés motivos para estar angustiada, Gabrielle" le decís, rogando que la conversación acabe pronto, porque ya estás cansado de escuchar doscientas veces lo mismo pero que a vos no te escuchen "No tenés motivos para preocuparte, al menos no motivos con fundamentos sólidos" no querés decirle abiertamente que cualquier cosa que su madre le diga es mentira y que es todo parte de su plan de llenarle la cabeza para que, como siempre, se corra a su lado del campo de batalla (odiás sentir que tu familia y vos están en lados opuestos de un campo de batalla).

"Sabés que siempre que necesites alguien con quien hablar, contás conmigo, ¿cierto?"

_Sí, claro, para que inmediatamente después vayas corriendo a contarle a mamá absolutamente todo lo que yo te diga_ una voz amarga y punzante susurra en tu cabeza.

Está empezando a dolerte la cabeza, todo por una conversación telefónica que no lleva ni diez minutos, todo porque tu familia es incapaz de aceptar que elegiste colorear fuera de las líneas y salirte de sus ideas de que los latinos se casan con los latinos, los judíos con los judíos, los rusos con los rusos, los americanos con los americanos, los asiáticos con los asiáticos.

"Gracias, Gabrielle" te limitás a decir.

"Sólo quiero lo mejor para vos, Tony…" continua lamentándose.

"Entonces debés confiar en mí, Gaby, cuando te digo con total seguridad que me enamoré perdidamente de la persona indicada" sentís otra vez los labios de Michelle curvados en una sonrisa, presionando contra tu espalda, donde siguen aun desparramando besos para tranquilizarte "Vos mejor que nadie deberías saber que el color de piel, los genes, el apellido, la cultura, no pueden ser nunca más fuertes que el amor" decís, apelando a su costado romántico.

"Espero que no te hagas daño, Tony…"

"Eso no va a pasar" le asegurás; no te importa ya a esta altura si te cree o no, simplemente querés dar por finalizada esa conversación para poder volver a estar tranquilo con Michelle.

"Ojalá tengas razón, porque odiaría verte destrozado otra vez, con el alma hecha jirones por culpa de otra arpía descorazonada…"

Eso es suficiente para que toda la paciencia con la que estabas manejando la situación, toda la calma que venías conservando con esfuerzo, todas tus ganas de no entrar en una discusión fuerte para no darle a Michelle motivos de angustia, toda la voluntad puesta en no estallar en chispas, se disipen en un segundo. Sólo un segundo tardó tu hermana en hacer que tu temperamento se eleve hasta llegar a niveles más allá de lo imaginable. Sus palabras se sintieron definitivamente como un baldazo de agua fría o una abofeteada muy fuerte; fueron un golpe demasiado bajo que no necesitaba ser dado, pero que duele.

¿Era necesario meter a Nina en el medio? ¿Era necesario recordarte el enorme error que cometiste al involucrarte con una mujer que aparentaba ser mil cosas pero que acabó resultando una traidora, una asesina, una psicópata? ¿Era necesario recordarte lo bajo que caíste, lo profundo que te hundiste cuando todo lo que pensabas era verdad se descubrió como una mentira terrible? ¿Era necesario sugerir que Michelle es otra arpía descorazonada que va a arrancarte el alma y a triturarla para hacerte sufrir y retorcer y luego dejarte tirado hundido en tu miseria?

Sabés que no es verdad, por supuesto, sabés que Michelle es distinta, sabés que ella _no es Nina_, sabés que jamás te haría daño, sabés que esto es amor, mientras que tu asunto con Nina era una cuestión de ego y calentura. Sabés que son dos relaciones totalmente diferentes, con dos personas que no podrían ser más desemejantes una de la otra, porque Michelle es un ángel y Nina es retorcidamente diabólica. Lo que te molesta es que tu hermana se atreva a sacar a la luz algo que te marcó profundamente y que te dejó heridas que durante mucho tiempo pensaste _nada_ ni _nadie_ podrían sanar, heridas tan graves que te sentías desfallecer cuando los recuerdos, las pesadillas y el remordimiento llamaban a tu puerta por el puro gusto de someterte a la tortuosa sensación de haber sido engañado, usado. Lo que te molesta es que esté comparando a una de las peores cosas que te pasó en la vida con la que sin lugar a dudas para vos es lo mejor que podría haberte pasado, sólo porque tiene la idea estúpida de que quizá así te entre miedo y decidas alejarte para prevenir otro certero golpe a tu corazón, cuando la responsable de que tengas tu corazón sano y funcionando otra vez no es otra que Michelle.

Respirás hondo una, dos veces, tres veces, pero no lográs calmarte, y tampoco te calma la sensación de sus manos masajeando tu espalda para aliviar tensiones y aflojar los nudos en tus músculos duros como el acero. No te gusta gritar, mucho menos a una mujer, mucho menos si esa mujer es una de tus hermanas menores, pero realmente esto te saca de quicio; son demasiado sensibles las fibras que ha tocado, ha calado demasiado hondo hasta llegar a rincones de tu alma que están teñidos de una oscuridad y de un frío que sólo han vuelto a conocer la luz y la calidez gracias a Michelle, porque nadie que haya intentado comprenderte o ayudarte lo logró, sólo ella ha podido, porque ella puede hacer con vos lo que nadie más puede. Que saque a relucir tu historia con Nina es un golpe directo donde más duele, donde más lastima, donde los daños son mayores, y si se piensa que así va a lograr que tus sentimientos hacia Michelle entren en dudas y empieces a cuestionarte si no estarás recorriendo otra vez el camino que por poco te llevó a la autodestrucción dos años atrás, se equivoca muchísimo.

"Son dos situaciones sin punto de comparación" decís entre dientes apretados, sintiendo toda la tensión y la bronca acumulándose dentro tuyo, en tu pecho, provocando que tu corazón lata dolorosamente rápido, amenazando con llevarte a estallar "No hay _nada_, _nada en lo absoluto_ que Michelle y Nina tengan en común, _no hay similitud alguna_ entre la relación que tenía con Nina y la relación que tengo y que voy a tener para siempre con Michelle"

Hay tanto que querés explicar, tanto que querés decir, no sabés por dónde empezar, no sabés cómo hilar las palabras, no sabés exactamente cómo expresarte, porque dentro tuyo lo que antes estaba en calma y en paz se ha revolucionado y caído en el caos, todo por un llamado telefónico que hace que sientas en carne propia otra vez la decepción de saber que a tus padres les importa más conservar las apariencias y quedarse encerrados en su idea de que los latinos deben casarse con latinas que tu felicidad, y que sólo van a ser felices por vos si decidís formar una familia con la clase de mujer que a ellos les parece ideal.

_Pensar que estaba tan tranquilo, tan contento, con Michelle, los dos solos…_

Y ahora estás en medio de esta discusión con tu 'pobre' hermana menor, a quien tu madre lleva de la nariz de un lado para el otro como se le antoja. Y ahora estás metido en este 'baile', del cual no vas a salir así como así con una evasiva o diciéndole a tu hermana que no te interesan sus opiniones (o, mejor dicho, las opiniones que tu madre pone en su boca como las pájaras ponen la comida en la boca de sus pichones), porque se metió con un tema delicadísimo, porque se atrevió a utilizar una 'táctica' que no debería haber usado, porque se animó a sacar a relucir a Nina (ilusamente, claro; Gabrielle no es una persona que tenga maldad, y honestamente no creés que tu madre le haya dicho que mencionara lo terrible que fue vivir el después de esa traición, pero se te ocurre que del mismo modo en que es muy fácil de dominar y de llevar al antojo del que mueve los hilos, también es fácil para ella equivocarse al momento de hablar).

"Tony, no quise herir tus sentimientos…"

_Pero los estás hiriendo_ una voz punzante grita en tu cabeza, perforándote los oídos, taladrándote el cráneo. _Cuando mencionan a Nina, cuando me recuerdan cómo esa arpía me usó según le vino en gana, cuando me recuerdan que estuvo involucrado con una asesina a sangre fría, con una psicópata, es como si estuvieran revolviendo el puñal en la herida_.

No tardás en interrumpir a tu hermana antes que otra palabra pueda dejar su boca. Frío, seco, tu temperamento hirviendo, la sangre corriendo en tus venas con rapidez asombrosa para alimentar a tu corazón, que encendido en furia late desaforadamente. Sentimientos encontrados se acumulan en tu pecho; tu cabeza está nublada y embotada de pronto, a un paso de empezar a echar humo, y te duele tanto que podrías jurar el cerebro inflamado está latiendo contra tu cráneo, golpeándose los vasos contra el hueso.

"Lo estás haciendo, Gabrielle…" le decís.

Tu tono acusador no funciona como barrera, no la detiene, y las palabras no cesan, fluyen de su boca como el veneno que tu mamá con sus ideas y su fanatismo por conservar su pequeño mundo intacto y lejos de cualquier 'persona ajena' que pueda contaminarlo plantó en ella como una semilla, segura de que daría sus buenos frutos, porque Gabrielle es experta – siempre lo ha sido – en espejar cualquier cosa que tu mamá piense u opine, todo con tal de mantenerla conforme y orgullosa:

"… pero nada te garantiza que las cosas no vuelvan a terminar mal otra vez…"

"¿Entonces de acuerdo con lo que ustedes creen indefectiblemente cualquier mujer que no sea latina va a apuñalarme por la espalda?" preguntás con la voz empapada en sarcasmo, hecho una furia, la cólera agolpándose en tus sienes, tus músculos entumecidos y tu visión borrosa de pronto debido a toda la bronca que sentís consumiéndote.

"Tony" suspira tu nombre con clara frustración, como si ella fuera una maestra de escuela elemental y vos un alumno especialmente caprichoso que se niega a entender que dos y dos son cuatro "… el lugar en el que trabajás evidentemente es un nido de ratas…"

Chasquea la lengua impaciente, como si estuviera buscando la manera correcta de expresarse para que la comprendas o para no ofenderte demasiado; sin embargo, se exprese como se exprese, estás seguro de que lo que salga de su boca no va a gustarte, y que vas a sentirte ofendido (ya es suficientemente ofensivo que haya llamado a la CTU 'nido de ratas'; _vos_ sos el director de ese 'nido de ratas').

"… Sé que te sentís bien salvando vidas, previniendo tragedias y protegiendo a la ciudad, y probablemente haya un porcentaje de empleados que realmente estén ahí por vocación, pero, Tony, de acuerdo a las cosas que contás, de acuerdo a las cosas que se ven, es muy probable que la mayoría tenga intereses ocultos y esté aprovechándose de su puesto para conseguir beneficios propios"

Estás tan nervioso y lo que acaba de decir te parece tan ridículo que bien podrías aflojarte y dejar salir una risotada histérica. Se nota a la legua que tu hermana siempre ha vivido bajo el ala de tu mamá, se nota que nunca ha visto las cosas que vos has tenido que ver. Vos has visto compañeros arriesgarlo todo – sus vidas, sus sueños, su salud, sus esperanzas, sus familias, absolutamente todo lo imaginable – para salvar a otros, para hacer el bien, para proteger y servir al país, al suelo que aman. Has visto compañeros irse de pie y con la cabeza en alto, y volver discapacitados y enfermos para siempre debido a heridas de las que no hay retorno, así como has visto a otros regresar derechito a la morgue en bolsas negras con el logo del equipo forense. Has conocido hombres y mujeres valientes que han estado dispuestos a perder la libertad con tal de hacer lo que consideraban justo y correcto. Obviamente, existen aquellos que como Nina no tienen corazón y se aprovechan de su posición para vender información o actuar como infiltrados, pero esos son los menos, son los que no tienen ni alma ni escrúpulos, son psicópatas, son asesinos, son seres de corazón negro demasiado consumidos por su avaricia, demasiado locos. ¿Pero por eso hay que meter a todos los que son patriotas en la misma bolsa? ¿Por eso hay que considerar un 'nido de ratas' a una agencia del gobierno que ha salvado a la ciudad de una catástrofe tan grande que es imposible de imaginar?

Esa clase de pensamiento, por supuesto, fue plantado en su cabeza por tu madre, a quien nunca le ha caído bien tu decisión de no dedicarte a la música o a la medicina para ir a servir a tu país cuando tenías solamente dieciocho años. Tu mamá está convencida de que la CTU va a terminar conduciéndote a la muerte, y si no a la muerte, entonces sí a más dolor, traumas, noches de pesadillas que nunca acaban y que vuelvan a empezar, insomnio, ataques de nervios y pánico y ansiedad y un montón de cosas horribles que es cierto a veces aparecen cuando tenés un trabajo como el tuyo, pero que vos ya no sufrís porque la aparición de Michelle en tu existencia te curó de todo eso, como una droga, un remedio, una medicina aplicada en el lugar justo en el momento justo y en la dosis justa.

"¿Cuántos otros estarían dispuestos a vender hasta sus propias almas al mejor postor si surgiera la oportunidad?" sigue "¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que Michelle no es otro lobo disfrazado de cordero?"

"¡Basta, Gabrielle!" estallás, tan súbitamente que hasta el sonido de tu propia voz sumida en un grito te sobresalta y sorprende.

Estallás porque están atacando a Michelle, a la mujer que es objeto de tu adoración y locura, la mujer que le dio sentido a los treinta y cuatro años y medio que pasaste meramente existiendo, la que hizo que descubrieras lo que se siente estar verdaderamente vivo. Están atacando a la persona que más te importa sobre la faz de la Tierra, por la que arriesgarías absolutamente todo, a la que defenderías sin importar la situación, por la que renunciarías a todo sin pensarlo dos veces (sin pensarlo una vez, siquiera), por la que sacrificarías todo y te quedarías sin nada, por la que derramarías hasta la última gota de sangre en tus venas.

Estallás porque odiás las mentiras, odiás los prejuicios, porque odiás que la gente se llene la boca hablando porque es gratis o porque pueden o porque hay libertad de expresión o porque erróneamente creen poseer la sabiduría absoluta (o en el caso de tu hermana, creen conocer a alguien que sí la posee y se guían según lo que ese alguien piensa, hace, opina, siente, dice) y se consideran dueños de la verdad.

Estallás porque están cansado de tener que explicar este amor que te consume, este amor que es tan fuerte que te deja sin aire. Estás cansado de que no te entiendan, de que no pongan el mínimo esfuerzo en entenderte, cansado de que una y otra vez te arrojen los mismos pesados ladrillos para 'despertarte' y 'hacer que veas cómo son las cosas' porque 'ellos quieren lo mejor para vos'.

Estallás porque ya te hartó que critiquen siempre tu trabajo, ese trabajo que te apasiona y al que le dedicás tanto esfuerzo, un trabajo que para vos significa muchísimo. Estallás porque estás harto de que insistan en que todos ahí son víboras venenosas con los colmillos cargados esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, y que vos sos la única excepción.

"Ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto, Gabrielle" tu tono es extremadamente firme, pero te tiemblan los labios incontrolablemente, como si estuvieras hipotérmico "Ya no quiero escuchar una y otra vez que trabajo en un nido de ratas en el que nadie vale la pena, donde todos están esperando para atacarse los unos a los otros como animales"

Respirás hondo; te falta el aire. Tu anatomía está entumecida, y todo lo que podés sentir es aquello que está devorándote ferozmente por dentro.

"Ya no quiero que hablen de Michelle" es tal la cólera que sentís, que te sorprende no estar echando humo por las fosas nasales como un dragón enfurecido "como si fuera una cualquiera, una traidora o una oportunista. Ya no quiero que me digan lo que ustedes piensan que tengo que hacer con mi vida, con quién debo casarme, de quién tengo que enamorarme, con quién tengo que formar mi familia"

Tus dientes están tan apretados que te duelen la mandíbula y las encías.

"¿No les gusta Michelle porque es asiática?, ¿no les gusta que la haya conocido en la CTU?" son preguntas retóricas, por supuesto, para las que no te interesa oír respuesta "Ese problema es de ustedes, no mío"

Y sin pensarlo, en tu enojo, en un arrebato, sin darle tiempo a siquiera tratar de abrir la boca para meter palabra alguna, totalmente absorto y ajeno a todo lo demás, dejás que todo siga fluyendo como si hubieran abierto dentro de vos un grifo que ahora no se puede cerrar. Es como si tu sistema quisiera sacarse de encima todo lo que venís acumulando desde que tus esperanzas se hicieron trizas cuando chocaste de lleno, violentamente con lo que tu hermana ya te había avisado encontrarías en cierto punto del camino (vos, idealista, habías guardado por demasiado tiempo la ilusión de que por una vez estuviera equivocada): que a tu familia, a tus padres, los que llevan en sus venas la misma sangre que alimenta tu organismo, Michelle no les parece suficiente porque no tiene raíces latinas y porque su relación con vos se originó en ese 'nido de ratas', como ellos llaman a la CTU:

"Tienen que comprender de una buena vez por todas que amo a Michelle más de lo que amo o podría llegar a amar a cualquier otra persona. Confío en ella ciegamente, arriesgaría absolutamente todo por ella, sacrificaría todo, renunciaría a todo, vendería mi alma al diablo si fuera necesario, sería capaz de cualquier cosa para defenderla si alguien osara a intentar hacerle daño, _ustedes _incluidos"

Remarcás esa parte final con especial énfasis, para que no le queden dudas de los extremos a los que podrías llegar por Michelle.

"Es la persona más sabia, inteligente, dulce y desinteresada que conozco. Sé que nunca me lastimaría, sé que sería capaz de todo para protegerme, incluso sería capaz de sacrificarse ella misma si se lo pidieran. Sé que preferiría morir antes que traicionarme, así como yo preferiría la muerte antes que hacerle un mal a ella"

Un segundo de silencio cae luego de esa confesión, que resuena no sólo en tus oídos si no también en tu alma, tu corazón, el interior de tu anatomía, como si acabaran de golpearte la cabeza cual si fuera un gong. Tus músculos antes tensos como el acero y entumecidos, tanto que ya no los sentís, así como tampoco sentís a Michelle besando tu espalda repetidas veces para calmarte, ni sentís sus manos acariciándote, ni oís su voz pidiéndote en susurros ahogados por la presión que hace su boca contra la tela de tu camisa que te calmes y que no pelees con tu hermana. Sólo escuchás tus voces internas diciéndote que es necesario que te quites todo de encima, que te quites ese peso de los hombros.

"No tengo dudas de que es el amor de mi vida. No tengo dudas de que ella es la razón por la que nací. No me importa que su familia sea distinta a la nuestra…"

_No me importa que la haya criado su abuela, mientras que a mi me criaron mis padres._

_No me importa que su hermano sea un alcohólico desempleado con demasiados problemas personales. _

_No me importa que su mamá la haya abandonado, cuando nuestra madre hubiera sido incapaz de hacer algo así._

_No me importa que su madre fuera una alcohólica._

_No me importa que nuestros rasgos sean distintos._

_No me importa que sea diferente nuestro color de piel._

_No me importa que sean diferentes nuestros ojos._

"… No me importa que pertenezcamos a culturas distintas, a razas distintas…"

_Somos los dos humanos. Amar es lo que nos hace humanos._

"… Me tiene sin cuidado lo que papá y mamá opinen…"

_Me duele, me duele terriblemente que no acepten a Michelle, que la odien, que no la quieran, que pretendan que la deje, que juzguen mis sentimientos, pero me tiene sin cuidado, porque a la larga los que se están equivocando son ellos, no yo_.

"… Yo amo a Michelle. Y si la amo demasiado para mi propio bien…, bueno, eso es asunto mío. Y si algún día el infierno se congela, llueve petróleo, los olmos dan peras y resulta que Michelle se quita la máscara y me apuñala por la espalda, me deja hundido en mi propia miseria desangrándome y ahogándome en llanto como ustedes piensan va a suceder tarde o temprano, no va a importarte. Jamás me importaría; estaría más que dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. Mil puñaladas valdrían la pena, sería un buen precio a pagar, aunque no creo que pueda ponérsele un precio a la experiencia de conocer lo que es el amor puro, el amor verdadero, la magia de estar completamente conectado con otra persona, de ser la mitad de un todo"

Volvés a inhalar, disfrutando de la sensación que provoca el oxígeno al llegar a tus pulmones, alimentándolos. Luego seguís hablando, deseando sacar todo de lo más profundo de tu alma, todo eso que venís guardándote, todo eso que ya le dijiste a tus padres pero que – aunque estés harto, aunque estés cansado – serías capaz de repetir a cada ser humano que habite la Tierra con tal de convencerlos de que no hay forma posible de arrancarte del lugar al que pertenecés: los brazos de Michelle.

"Si siguieran intentando separarme de Michelle, estarían tratando de arrancarme una mitad de mi cuerpo, un brazo, una pierna, un pedazo de mí, la mitad de mi alma, la mitad de mi corazón. Necesito a Michelle para funcionar, para existir, literalmente la necesito para estar vivo, porque sin ella me muero"

Hacés otra pausa, esta vez muchísimo más larga. Te percatás de pronto, desde el comienzo de ese monólogo a corazón abierto, de tu propia anatomía, la cual hasta el momento había estado entumecida, pero que ahora ya no lo está: tenés los ojos húmedos; sin que te dieras cuenta unas cuantas lágrimas se han escapado, dibujando un camino sobre tu piel por tus mejillas hasta llegar a la comisura de tu boca. Tu corazón late muy fuerte contra tu pecho, lastimándote las costillas, palpitando con tanta intensidad que lo sentís a la altura de tu nuez, en tu garganta, como si estuviera tratando de escaparse por tu boca (¿acaso no vertiste todo el contenido de tu corazón, le diste forma de frases y lo escupiste por la boca recién, cuando le dijiste a tu hermana todas esas cosas?). Tu cabeza sigue presa de una jaqueca que está literalmente partiéndola al medio, como si estuvieran serruchándote el cráneo para llegar a tu inflamado, hinchado, adolorido cerebro.

Sentís también las manos de Michelle acariciando tu espalda, sus besos en tu nuca, las lágrimas que tus palabras hicieron nacer de esos dos ojos orientales negros como el azabache empapando tu camisa, y permitís a tu cuerpo el lujo de relajarse, permitiendo que ella se amolde a vos, su pecho y tu espalda encajando perfectamente como dos piezas pertenecientes a un mismo rompecabezas, destinadas a estar para siempre unidas.

Respirás varias veces, buscando un poco más de oxígeno, pero encontrando algo mucho mejor ahora que tus sentidos han vuelto a activarse: el perfume de Michelle, dulce, único, exquisito, tóxico, embriagante y adictivo como siempre. Es tu perfume favorito en el mundo, y si tuvieras que morir sofocado, quisieras sofocarte en aquella esencia que sólo pertenece a ella.

Acabás de mostrar con una pasión y una sinceridad que pocos han visto refulgir en vos todo lo que sentís por la mujer que te tiene hipnotizado desde el segundo en que tus ojos y sus ojos se encontraron y sellaron silenciosamente un pacto sin pedirles permiso a ustedes, porque así estaba escrito que sucedería y así tiene que suceder.

Solamente Michelle ha escuchado en tu voz la honestidad con la que hablaste de tus emociones más hondas e íntimas, solamente Michelle te ha oído tan vulnerable y expuesto. Probablemente Gabrielle no se esperaba que en un intento de convencerla de que no vale la pena intentar lograr que cambies de opinión dejes caer todas tus paredes y te muestres frágil, débil, enamorado, y por eso ella tampoco dice nada durante un minuto entero.

El silencio denso es finalmente roto cuando tu hermana habla, con la voz ligeramente tomada, eligiendo con mucho cuidado cada sílaba:

"Tony, estás cegado" es casi como si sintiera pena por vos, como si estuviera hablando con una persona muy enferma, una persona convaleciente, o con un loco "… Estás diciendo locuras…"

Y sí, puede ser que estés loco. No, mejor dicho: _sabés que estás loco_. Sabés que tu amor por Michelle te tiene totalmente desquiciado, sabés que no te queda una onza de cordura. Pero no te interesa recuperar esa cordura, a decir verdad: tu cordura es un precio módico a pagar por tener la sensación más linda del mundo invadiéndote por dentro de rincón a rincón cuando la abrazás, besás y acaricias, cuando mirás dentro de sus ojos, cuando te fundís en sus caricias, cuando quedás bajo su merced cada vez que sus manos recorren tu espalda y su voz susurra en tus oídos las promesas más románticas, esas promesas que ninguna otra mujer te hizo porque jamás ninguna mujer te amó como te ama Michelle.

"Estás arriesgando tanto por una locura…"

Tu hermana evidentemente no entendió absolutamente nada de todo lo que le dijiste si eso es lo que le queda por agregar. Debe pensar que estás confundido, idiotizado obnubilado, con los patitos mal alineados, pasando una etapa de estupidez o de rebeldía… Puede que una parte de ella te haya entendido, puede que una parte de ella incluso acepte que tenés razón y que tu mamá no la tiene, pero ahora – con la cabeza un poquitito más fría – te das cuenta de que fuiste un poco tonto al pensar que Gabrielle aceptaría que la visión de las cosas que tu mamá posee es una visión equivocada, errónea, y que en esta partida el trío de ases lo tiene otro (vos). Va a seguir, por supuesto, insistiendo sobre lo mismo, negándose a entender, a aceptar, a darte la razón a otro, a comprender, a salir de su postura, de ese casillero en el que está metida y en el que va a estar metida hasta que tu madre le dé la orden de opinar algo distinto.

"… Tony, tenés que pensarlo bien… Somos tu familia… Y ella…"

"Ella es el amor de mi vida" contestás con voz calma y serena; no querés alterarte otra vez, porque estás empezando a preguntarte si alguna de las lágrimas de Michelle que empapan tu camisa no habrán sido provocadas por los nervios y la angustia de escucharte discutir con tu hermana, y no por la ternura de oír todas las cosas dulces que dijiste sobre ella y sobre lo mucho que la adorás, tanto que darías la vida en un segundo para salvar la suya "Y si estoy loco" concluís "es mi problema, y de nadie más"

"Tony…"

"No quiero seguir hablando, Gabrielle" repetís quedamente, casi como si fuera un mensaje pregrabado en una máquina contestadora "Buenas noches"

Colgás sin esperar a que agregue cosa alguna, ya cansado, exhausto y con una migraña tan potente que sentís el cerebro como si hubieran estado martillándote el cráneo hasta partirlo en pedazos.

El día transcurrió bastante bien, ¿por qué de pronto tiene que terminar así, con tu cerebro al borde del colapso, tu corazón palpitando a los galopes y un montón de astillas clavándose fuertemente en tu corazón en el punto aquél en el que quedó un agujero luego de que tus padres demostraran no ser lo que pensabas eran?

Suspirás cansinamente, te restregás los ojos.

"No me gusta que pelees con tu familia por mí, Tony" Michelle susurra en tu oído, al tiempo que sin dejar de abrazarte te mece despacito de un costado al otro para ayudar a que te tranquilices "No me gusta que pelees con tu familia por mi culpa" repite, y escuchás su susurro cargado de genuina angustia y preocupación. Su voz dulce e inocente llena tus oídos y acaricia tu alma como si sus manos estuvieran tocándola, las yemas de sus dedos dibujando mariposas en aquellas zonas heridas a las que les hace falta un bálsamo "Por favor, Tony; me pone muy mal escucharte discutir con ellos, me pone muy mal saber que es por mí"

Abrís la boca para hablar pero no sale de ella sonido alguno; estás exhausto, tan exhausto, que bien podría pensarse que venís teniendo un muy mal día desde el amanecer, cuando la realidad es que la tranquilidad se rompió y quedó echa añicos en el suelo en cuestión de minutos. Das media vuelta para quedar de cara a ella, rodeás su cuerpo con tus brazos como si tu vida entera dependiera de la cercanía de sus dos anatomías, y presionás tu mejilla contra su hombro, enterrando el rostro en su cuello, empapándote de su calidez, relajándote bajo el movimiento de sus manos vagando por tu espalda, trazando círculos.

"No tienen ningún derecho a juzgarte cuando apenas te conocen" murmurás finalmente, luego de algunos minutos en absoluta quietud, mientras acariciás despacio su cabello, enredando sus bucles entre tus dedos.

"Ya lo sé, amor, y a mi también me duele que lo hagan" confiesa en tono tranquilizador, un tono tranquilizador que logra que tus palpitaciones vayan volviendo poco a poco a su ritmo normal "Pero sin importar lo que piensen de mí, siguen siendo tu familia, y no quiero que estés enemistado con ellos por mí" vuelve a pedirte.

Levantás la cabeza, despacio. Sus manos acunan tu rostro, una palma en cada mejilla, sus ojos encuentran tus ojos, tus órbitas se ahogan en las suyas y las suyas se funden en ese mar color chocolate en el que puede verse reflejada tal cual es: hermosa, preciosa, adorada. Es su aspecto vulnerable, cansado y preocupado el que evita que digas el _'No me importan ellos, me importás vos'_ que danza en la punta de tu lengua, pero que acabás por tragarte; preferís tragarte vos la necesidad de expresar tu enojo y desilusión antes que preocupar a Michelle o contribuir a agitar su angustia.

Besás su frente repetidas veces, acunando su rostro también con tus manos, buscando olvidarte de todo, de absolutamente todo, buscando hundirte en ella y refugiarte en sus brazos el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta calmarte por completo y olvidar que otra vez tuviste que empujar por tu garganta el amargo trago de saber que tu familia, por mucho que lo expliques y expliques, por mucho que abras el corazón y expongas el alma, sigue sin entender que hieren una partecita tuya cada vez que cuestionan tu amor por Michelle.

* * *

Panqueques con _dulce de leche_ para el postre, eso definitivamente va a animarlos a los dos. Ése es el pensamiento que mejora tu ánimo mientras lavás los platos después de la cena, que ambos compartieron sumidos en silencio, tomados de la mano, hablando sólo con la mirada, tus dedos y sus dedos jugando a acariciarse, jugando a transmitirse mensajes a través del tacto.

"Quiero mi sorpresa" ella insiste, con una sonrisa y una actitud que podrían ser descriptas como infantiles. Está de pie a tu lado, observando cómo secás el bol de la ensalada para guardarlo luego en su correspondiente estante de la alacena antes de tomar otro bol de vidrio un poco más pequeño donde vas a mezclar los ingredientes para preparar panqueques.

"Tu sorpresa es un pilón de panqueques" mentís, sonriendo.

"No te creo" dice ella, sonriendo aun más.

"Es problema tuyo si no me creés, Michelle, pero estoy diciéndote la verdad: tu sorpresa es un pilón enorme de panqueques con _dulce de leche_" insistís.

Y ella insiste también, su sonrisa haciéndola lucir más adorable que nunca, sus mejillas regordetas teñidas de un rojo brillante, sus ojitos orientales brillando también más que la luna que domina el firmamento a estas horas de la noche.

"No te creo. Los panqueques son una idea de último momento" no podés evitar chasquear la lengua ni sonrojarte; te conoce demasiado bien, puede leerte mejor de lo que cualquier otra persona jamás llegará a poder "Quiero mi sorpresa" repite.

"Estás muy impaciente hoy, Michelle" comentás, besando la punta de su nariz cariñosamente.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que está es una sorpresa muy linda"

"¿Mis otras sorpresas no te parecieron lindas?" inquirís, fingiendo haber sido profundamente herido y ofendido por su comentario.

"Tus otras sorpresas me parecieron hermosas, pero… No sé, algo me dice que la sorpresa de hoy es especial" resume, encogiéndose de hombros.

_Tenés razón_ aflora en tu cabeza el pensamiento. _La sorpresa de hoy es muy especial_; de eso ella se da cuenta no sólo porque es terriblemente intuitiva, sino porque la conexión que los une a ambos va más allá de lo que se puede explicar.

Decidís, sin embargo, bromear un ratito más, sólo porque te relaja, sólo por el enorme placer de oírla reír, sólo porque es hermosa la sensación que te recorre de punta a punta cada vez que reís con ella. Secándote las manos con un repasador y luego dejándolo a un lado, anunciás:

"La sorpresa es bastante simple, en realidad: es un abrazo"

"Esas sorpresas son siempre mis favoritas" contesta con total seriedad "; las que no cuestan nada y nacen directo del alma"

"Michelle, un abrazo no sería realmente una sorpresa muy espectacular" reflexionás, envolviendo su cintura con tus brazos "teniendo en cuenta que te abrazo todo el tiempo, todo el día, todos los días, en cada ocasión que encuentro"

"¿Entonces la sorpresa no es un abrazo?" pregunta, rodeando tu cuello con sus brazos y posando su frente contra tu frente.

"No. Es algo muy, muy lindo, pero vas a tener que esperar a que termine de preparar los panqueques para que te lo diga"

"Muy bien" se resigna con un suspiro "Mientras vos preparás esos panqueques, yo voy a ir a darme un baño"

Te quedás solo, en la cocina, entretenido con lo que estás haciendo; los únicos ruidos interrumpiendo la calma en el departamento son los sonidos que hacen Bonnie al morder su hueso de juguete y el ruido del agua cayendo en la ducha, que llega, distante, desde el baño.

Tarareás una canción que anda dando vueltas en tu cabeza desde hace varios días mientras encendés una hornalla (preferís utilizar una sartén para hacer panqueques en lugar de una panquequera eléctrica, porque así salen más ricos), y cuando estás a punto de volcar con un cucharón un poco de aquella mezcla espesa color crema, suena una vez más el teléfono, interrumpiéndote.

Con un suspiro que bien podría haberse confundido con una especie de gruñido, te fijás en el visor del aparato si el número pertenece a tu hermana Gabrielle, o a Eva, o a tu mamá o a cualquier que pueda estar llamándote para darte otra dosis de 'no nos cae bien Michelle y deberías dejarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde'; las dos palabras que se leen son NÚMERO DESCONOCIDO, y eso causa que dudes un poco antes de presionar el botón de 'atender llamada'. Acabás haciéndolo de todos modos antes del cuarto timbre, porque el agente en vos te recuerda que como director de la CTU tenés que estar en servicio las veinticuatro horas y ningún llamado – número desconocido o no – debería ser ignorado.

"Almeida" contestás automáticamente (es una cuestión de hábito).

"Hola, Tony"

La que acaba de encontrar el camino hacia tu oído a través del auricular es una voz femenina que te resulta extrañamente familiar, pero a quién pertenece es algo que no podés recordar, aunque al escuchar esas dos palabras por algún motivo algo se disparó en tu cerebro y flotando ante tus ojos tu mente conjuró una imagen borrosa e indefinida que aun está tratando de formarse.

"¿Quién habla?" inquirís, poniéndote a la defensiva, tu músculos tensos otra vez, tus sentidos alerta como si fueras un puma escondido en la oscuridad del bosque temiendo un inminente ataque, tu instinto a flor de piel.

"Ay, tonto, no me digas que no reconocés mi voz…" es toda la respuesta que obtenés, dicha entre risitas y con un tono juguetón que le resulta desagradable a tus tímpanos, pero a la vez extrañamente conocido…

Definitivamente conocés esa voz. Definitivamente conocés a la mujer del otro lado de la línea. Si tan sólo pudieras recordar quién es…

"¿Quién habla?" repetís, apretando los dientes sin darte cuenta, ya con los nervios bastante crispados y una inexplicable ansiedad acumulándose en tu pecho, rompiendo con la calma placentera a la que habías logrado llegar durante el tiempo pasado con Michelle cenando en silencio y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

"Debí imaginarme que a un hombre como vos le es imposible recordar los nombres de todas las mujeres con las que alguna vez tuvo sexo" ríe "No te culpo; a mi también me resulta difícil llevar una lista actualizada de todos mis hombres"

Y vuelve a reír.

Y esa risa actúa como un disparador en tu cerebro, desenterrando memorias viejas que afloran a la superficie, volviendo nítida la imagen antes acuosa.

La recordás impactante, con un cuerpo voluptuoso y tonificado, piel ligeramente tostada, ojos color miel que se tornan verdosos cuando reflejan la luz del sol, cabello castaño claro con reflejos rubios (lacio y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda), curvas naturales que cualquier mujer envidiaría y la mala costumbre de siempre convidarte un cigarrillo post coito aunque sepa que no te gusta fumar.

"¿Jenna?" preguntás, atónito y sorprendido.

"Así es, señor Almeida" confirma con tono de voz seductor.

Jenna Price tiene treinta y cuatro años, como vos, y es íntima amiga de tu hermana Eva. La conociste hace unos ocho o nueve años en una fiesta de cumpleaños, y naturalmente terminaron en la cama (no sin antes haber pasado por el asiento trasero del que era tu coche en ese entonces). A Jenna le encantan las relaciones sin compromisos, jura que nunca va a casarse, que no le interesa tener hijos o formar una familia, y que recurriría a la inseminación artificial si alguna vez sintiera, luego de pasados los cuarenta y cinco, la urgencia biológica de ser madre. Lo que Jenna busca en los hombres es – lisa y llanamente – sexo, diversión, unas cuantas horas de placer desinteresado (ni siquiera una noche completa, apenas dos o tres horas bastan para ella, según sus propias palabras).

Antes de conocer a Michelle, lo que vos buscabas en las mujeres era eso también: sexo sin ataduras, sin sentimientos, emociones físicas puramente, y no ir más allá de una relación donde dos personas con deseos fisiológicos se satisfacen y benefician mutuamente.

Por su trabajo dando conferencias en distintos países de Europa, América y Asia presentando medicamentos y equipos médicos de última generación para un laboratorio de renombre internacional, Jenna viaja mucho alrededor del globo; su cuenta bancaria le permitía tener una residencia más o menos fija en Chicago, otra en New York y otra en Los Angeles, por lo que, durante algunos años, cuando el paradero de ambos coincidía en la misma ciudad solían verse para 'satisfacer los deseos fisiológicos del otro', en algunas oportunidades más de una vez al mes, en otras ocasiones una vez cada tres o cuatro meses, dependiendo de qué tan llenas estuvieran sus agendas.

Para vos era totalmente natural tener una veintena de 'amigas con derecho a roce', que ni siquiera eran amigas, en realidad, porque si uno piensa en ello con detenimiento, lo único que compartías con esas mujeres era la cama; nunca hablaste con ellas de temas serios, nunca discutiste con ellas tus visiones sobre el mundo, tus aspiraciones profesionales, tus dudas existenciales o preocupaciones, nunca mantuviste con ellas una conversación, nunca existió una comunicación real.

Jenna era una de esas 'amigas con derecho a roce' con las que a lo sumo habrás tenido una 'discusión' en tono de broma porque a ella le encanta fumar después de tener sexo y vos no soportás el olor a humo en habitaciones cerradas, y quizá también hayan reído juntos alguna vez de alguno de sus chistes (es una mujer extremadamente graciosa, aunque no creés una dosis de su sentido del humor sea recomendable para alguien menor de dieciocho años), pero, como con todas tus otras 'conquistas', jamás profundizaste demasiado, porque solías pensar que entre dos seres humanos, en la mayoría de los casos, no había demasiado que pudiera profundizarse.

Jenna se mudó a Londres unos tres o cuatro años atrás por cuestiones laborales, y desde ese entonces cada vez que tu hermana Eva – quien creés algo llegó a sospechar de la naturaleza de tu relación su amiga - la menciona casualmente en alguna conversación, no podés evitar pensar la gran cantidad de europeos que deben haber disfrutado y deben seguir disfrutando de su capacidad para desnudarse en menos de lo que se tarda en chasquear los dedos y su falta total de timidez, pero nunca la extrañaste o echaste en falta, realmente. Muchas mujeres siguieron a Jenna en tu lista de '_amigas_ con privilegios múltiples', y luego para completar esa lista apareció Nina, y el resto es historia conocida.

"¿Jenna?" repetís, sin entender cómo consiguió tu nuevo número de teléfono o por qué está llamándote.

"Jenna Price" vuelve a confirmar, ligeramente divertida por tu reacción "¿Tantos estragos han hecho en mí los años pasados en el Reino Unido, que mi acento está irreconocible?"

Ahora que lo menciona, esa pequeña parte de vos que no está totalmente embotada y hundiéndose en interrogantes varios sobre el porqué de esa llamada telefónica inesperada nota que su acento es un poco raro, con un tinte de Europa indiscutible que es imposible pasar desapercibido y que para cualquier hombre debe volver su voz muchísimo más sexy, sugestiva, tentadora, seductora, pero que en vos no tiene efecto alguno.

Para vos el resto de las mujeres ya no importan, no te interesan, no te atraen, no significan nada para vos; ya no sos un predador, no tenés esa necesidad de hinchar tu ego masculino sumando conquista tras conquista. Ahora sos simplemente un hombre enamorado que sólo tiene ojos para la mujer que adora como nunca pensó llegaría a adorar a otro ser humano, y sabés bien que es imposible que tu cuerpo, tu corazón y tu alma deseen estar conectados con otro cuerpo, con otro corazón, con otra alma, porque después de saber exactamente lo que es el amor de verdad, ese amor puro y mágico imposible de describir, no podrías jamás volver a ser lo que eras antes, a hacer las cosas que hacías antes, a tener sexo puramente por diversión y creyendo que son pocas las personas que realmente encuentran una conexión con otro ser más allá de lo físico.

"Estoy de visita en Estados Unidos" anuncia, antes de que tengas tiempo de contestar algo, o de siquiera abrir la boca para tratar de que algún sonido se cuele por ella "En Los Angeles" agrega, en lo que definitivamente es un tono altamente sugestivo "Podríamos vernos" propone.

Tenés que frenarte para no lanzar el fuerte y rotundo '_por supuesto que no_' que automáticamente sube por tu garganta y que pugna por salir de tu boca. No te interesa encontrarte con Jenna ni sabe nada de ella (ni de ella ni de ninguna otra mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra, si vamos al caso). No te interesa volver a saber nada de ninguna de las mujeres que en cierto punto, en cierto momento, en cierta circunstancia cruzaron tu camino; ahora tenés a Michelle, y sólo la querés a ella, sólo la necesitás a ella, sólo te importa ella, sólo ella puede hacer que el deseo se despierte dentro tuyo y se alce potente y te envuelva, abrasándote, quemándote, dominándote, embriagando todos tus sentidos, volviéndote loco, volviéndote adicto.

"Lo lamento, Jenna" decís, tratando de informarle con suficiente tacto pero tan explícitamente como posible que ahora sos un hombre comprometido, que ya no estás libre, que sos totalmente fiel a la mujer de la que depende tu vida, la única que pudo hacer que conocieras lo que es el amor, la única por la que darías la vida, la que le da sentido a todo, la que nunca vas a abandonar porque sin ella te morirías de dolor y de angustia "pero eso no va a suceder"

"Si es por cuestión de horarios, no te preocupes" te aclara enseguida, como si estuvieran poniéndose de acuerdo para hacer una transacción o llevar a cabo un trámite "; tu hermana me contó que ahora sos director del sitio aquél en el que trabajás" luego agrega, enseguida "Fue ella la que me dio tu nuevo número de teléfono"

_Qué bien, Eva_ una voz punzante y cargada de bronca comenta en tu cabeza, una voz empapada de ironía en su más puro estado. _Seguramente piensan que Jenna y su facilidad para llevarse tipos a la cama o al asiento trasero de un auto van a lograr que engañe a Michelle o algo por el estilo_ pensás con amargura y decepción (qué triste, ¿cierto?, que tu familia te decepcione tanto cuando siempre creíste que ellos te soportarían siempre, en cualquier circunstancia, suceda lo que suceda, elijas lo que elijas, hagas lo que hagas).

Si a tus hermanas se les ocurrió que poniendo en tu camino a una de tus antiguas '_amigas_ con derecho a roce' contribuirían a realizar el propósito de tu mamá de que tu relación con Michelle falle y vos quedes 'libre de ataduras' para que ellos te enganchen con la primera chica de familia latina cuyas aspiraciones no vayan más allá de criar un montón de hijos que se les cruce, entonces realmente son mucho menos inteligentes de los que creías (bueno, en realidad, ya el simple hecho de que apoyen toda esa locura de que deberías casarte con alguien de tu mismo origen para preservar las raíces y las costumbres es un signo de su falta de inteligencia, porque cualquiera con dos dedos de frente es capaz de entender que las razas, el color de piel, el apellido, la herencia genética no tienen valor ante un amor tan grande que puede respirarse, sentirse, un amor que absorbe todo lo que toca, un amor que no se puede explicar); evidentemente piensan que lo tuyo con Michelle es un capricho, una locura, algo que no va a durar, algo que no va a poder sobrevivir, algo que puede hundirse fácilmente con un soplido, como si fuera un barquito de papel flotando en la bañera o un punto imaginario en un juego de la Batalla Naval.

No entienden que esto es en serio, que todo lo que dijiste nació directo de tu corazón, que hablás con el alma cuando asegurás que ella es la mujer con la que vas a casarte, con la que vas a pasar el resto de tu existencia, con la que vas a tener hijos y formar tu propia familia (ya formaste con ella tu propia familia, ya formaste con ella tu propio mundo, un Universo que no pertenece a nadie más que a ustedes y en el que hablan su propio idioma y se entienden el uno al otro como nadie más pudo ni podrá entenderlos). No entienden que todas las piedras que te arrojen – Jenna, por ejemplo, porque estás segurísimo de que tu hermana decidió decirle que te llamara para 'retomar las cosas donde las dejaron' en cuanto supo que ella estaba en la ciudad – no van a servir más que para ir construyendo de a poco un muro que te separe de tu familia.

No entienden que con cada intento suyo para separarte de Michelle en realidad están logrando que te alejes de ellos.

"No es una cuestión de horarios laborales, Jenna" comenzás a explicar.

"¿Entonces?" te interrumpe, con un dejo de impaciencia "¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gustaría recordar viejos tiempos?"

Asqueado pensás que no hay nada que valga la pena recordar; ahora que conocés lo que es el amor verdadero y lo pura, hermosa, significativa, mágica que puede ser la intimidad en cualquiera de sus expresiones – hasta en las más mínimas – cuando dos personas se aman y confían en la otra con intensidad, te genera cierto grado de repulsión caer en memorias sobre el hombre que solías ser, aquél que no quería compromisos, aquél que solamente tenía sexo por diversión, aquél que no creía que sexo y sentimientos pudieran ser mezclados (no sin lograr un cóctel letal), ese hombre que se limitaba meramente a existir porque todavía no había conocido al ángel que le enseñaría qué se siente estar _verdaderamente vivo_. Y tampoco podés evitar sentir una punzada de pena por Jenna y por ese estilo de vida que lleva: ¿qué clase de mujer es una que llama a un hombre al que no ve hace cuatro años, un miércoles por la noche, para ofrecerle sin vergüenza y despreocupadamente una noche de sexo para 'recordar viejos tiempos'?

_La clase de mujer con la que yo solía relacionarme antes de conocer a Michelle_ te respondés.

"Cuando hablaron, mi hermana debe haber olvidado mencionar que estoy en una relación comprometida"

La risotada que se le escapa a Jenna invade tus oídos; es un sonido muy desagradable, casi ofensivo, dañino, como escuchar el ruido que hace una uña al deslizarse por un pizarrón. Obviamente lo que le dijiste le causó gracia.

"¿Vos?, ¿en una relación comprometida?" pregunta incrédula, en tono burlón, conteniendo otro ataque de risa.

"Sí" confirmás con firmeza, sin que te tiemble la voz, sin que te tiemble el pulso, tu pecho inflándose de orgullo y de ternura al pensar en Michelle, en tu princesita, en la única mujer con la que querés estar hasta el día en que respires por última vez, la única mujer que te importa, la única mujer por la que vale la pena despertar cada mañana, la única mujer que sería capaz de enseñarte verdaderamente lo que se siente amar, la que ha logrado con sólo hablarte con su voz cargada de dulzura e inocencia lo que todas las que pasaron antes por tus brazos no pudieron con sus cuerpos.

"Tony, me estás cargando…" suelta, sin dejar de reírse, aun sin creerte.

"No" nuevamente la firmeza está presente en tu voz "Estoy perdidamente enamorado de una mujer que es perfecta para mí" sentís tus mejillas ardiendo; probablemente le haya subido el color a tu rostro y ahora esté teñido de un rojo brillante "Es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida"

Cuando la escuchás hablar, te das cuenta de que Jenna está conteniendo otro ataque de risa, que sigue sin creerte, que piensa que estás mintiéndole, que piensa que estás tomándole el pelo:

"Tony, por favor, si vas a poner excusas, al menos tomate el trabajo de que sean creíbles" te recrimina, divertida "… Si no querés verme, precioso, está todo bien, no tenés más que decírmelo. Sería una lástima que desperdiciáramos la oportunidad de encontrarnos; los dos sabemos lo bien que la pasamos cuando estamos juntos…"

"No son excusas o mentiras, Jenna, es la verdad: estoy enamorado, voy a casarme con ella, estoy…"

"Loco, Tony, evidentemente" vuelve a reír "Pensé que creías que el amor era para unos pocos"

"Eso solía creer, hasta que la conocí a ella y me enamoré"

_La conocí a ella y empecé a vivir, mi existencia cobró sentido, entendí todas esas cosas que antes no entendía, me convertí en humano…_

"Bueno, en ese caso, sabés bien que no me molesta compartir" otra vez utiliza ese tono sugestivo y sexy que te resulta terriblemente irritante, desagradable y denigrante "Tu novia no tiene por qué enterarse…" asegura, como si la idea de jugar parte en una historia de infidelidad no le fuera extraña, sino más bien normal, hasta excitante.

"Jenna, no creo que estés entendiendo" soltás de golpe.

Pero ella sigue hablando como si vos no hubieras dicho cosa alguna.

"Sería interesante vernos a escondidas un par de días, con miedo a que nos atrapen, con miedo a que nos descubran… Siempre me gustó el sexo clandestino…"

Ya estás empezando a perder la paciencia; mejor dicho, en realidad ya no te queda una gota de paciencia. Se suponía que este miércoles sería tranquilo, que al llegar a tu casa acabarías un día que había sido relativamente bueno de la mejor manera: con Michelle, en paz, conversando sobre todo o simplemente sumidos en silencio hablándose con la mirada, bromeando el uno con el otro y riendo como dos criaturas, sin problemas ni preocupaciones ni llamados telefónicos inesperados e incómodos. Sin embargo, Gabrielle y sus palabras y la reacción que provocaron en vos – y que por ende provocó una sensación de angustia en Michelle – marcaron el punto en el que la montaña rusa empezó a ir cuesta abajo, y ahora de pronto aparece Jenna del otro lado de la línea – no por casualidad, apostarías lo que sea a que todo esto de casualidad no tiene nada – para complicarte la existencia poniéndote en la posición de tener que hacer entrar en su cerebro que no sos el hombre que ella recuerda, que ya no te interesa ella así como tampoco te interesa ninguna otra mujer, que cambiaste radicalmente, que estás enamorado y que serías fiel a Michelle hasta la muerte, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Esta vez vos la interrumpís a ella:

"Estoy _enamorado_"ponés especial énfasis en esa palabra, a ver si de ese modo lográs que se le grave en el cráneo y que deje de existir con todas esas ridiculeces de 'verse a escondidas' y 'tener sexo clandestino'.

Otra vez estás sintiendo recorriéndote por dentro una oleada de emociones más fuerte de lo que podría explicarse con cualquier idioma, inundando tu anatomía, abrasándote, provocando que surja una necesidad insoportable de expresarte que te quema como si estuvieras prendido fuego, la necesidad de expresar lo que sentís por Michelle, la necesidad de hacer que aquellos demasiado necios para comprender entiendan que la adorás como nunca adoraste a ninguna otra mujer, que ella es para vos todo lo que ninguna otra mujer fue, que ella es la excepción a todas las reglas, que ella es tu ángel de la guarda, que ella es tu Universo resumido en una sola alma.

"Estoy perdidamente enamorado de la persona más especial sobre la faz de la Tierra. Estoy enloquecido con ella, me tiene total y absolutamente fascinado…"

Te interrumpe otra vez. Habías olvidado que a Jenna le encanta interrumpir a la gente para llamar la atención.

"¿Y le sos fiel?" es una pregunta sardónica, obviamente, o irónica, o sarcástica, o el adjetivo que mejor quede para describir esa mezcla de burla e incredulidad que empapa su tono de voz, como si le resultara imposible concebir la idea de que _vos_ estás _enamorado_, en una _relación comprometida_ y que además de todo eso – que no encaja en absoluto con la clase de persona que eras antes de cambiar tan profundamente, la clase de persona que Jenna recuerda – le sos _fiel_ a tu novia.

"Sí" contestás con firmeza, sin que te tiemble la voz, _casi_ desafiante "Soy un tipo muy distinto al que vos conocés, Jenna" le aclarás, buscando terminar de una buena vez por todas la conversación y poder tratar de pasar el resto de la noche tranquilo, sin nadie que te moleste, sin ningún ruido haciendo que te zumben desagradablemente los oídos ni taladros o martillos empecinados en partirte el cráneo al medio hasta llegar a tu cerebro inflamado de dolor, preocupaciones, angustia y bronca (claro que parte de ese dolor, esas preocupaciones, esa angustia y esa bronca residen también en tu corazón, haciendo peso sobre él).

"Me cuesta dar crédito a mis oídos, Tony" confiesa sin demasiados miramientos "Si mal no recuerdo, una de las razones por las que huías despavorido de cualquier mujer que pretendiera algo más o menos serio o parecido a un noviazgo como si tuvieran la plaga era que no querías correr el riesgo de tentarte fácilmente y acabar haciéndole daño a una mujer engañándola con otra _u otras_"

Es verdad, es cierto que te escapabas tan rápido como posible de cualquier mujer que empezara a tener 'ideas raras en la cabeza' y sugiriera entablar con vos cualquier tipo de relación seria o cualquier tipo de compromiso. Es verdad que una de las muchísimas razones por las cuales no te interesaba en lo mínimo nada formal era que pensabas no podrías ser fiel, y como la infidelidad es algo que despreciás enormemente y te parece hace al que la comete muy poco hombre, preferías entonces estar libre de ataduras y poder hacer lo que te viniera en gana y con la mujer que te viniera en gana sin el cargo de conciencia o la culpa de haber roto la confianza puesta en vos por otra persona y lastimado sus sentimientos. Pocas veces diste a una mujer específica exclusividad en tu cama (uno de los muy pocos ejemplos que hay para dar sería el que más odiás recordar, el que tuviste que pagar con lágrimas de sangre: Nina).

Pero en este último año cambiaste radicalmente, a tal punto que tu carácter, tu forma de pensar, tu comportamiento, tus actitudes, tus gestos más básicos, todos ellos están irreconocibles, volviéndote por ende una persona irreconocible. Michelle es la responsable de esos cambios, Michelle hizo que mutaras, ella hizo que surgieran en vos sueños, deseos y aspiraciones en los que antes ni se te hubiera ocurrido pensar, ella logró que te dieras cuenta de todas las cosas hermosas que la vida tiene – esas cosas simples y sencillas que la mayoría de las personas dan por sentado -, ella logró que el robot se transformara en humano; ahora _sabés lo que es vivir, _sabés lo que es estar _verdaderamente vivo_; no van a alcanzarte los años que te queden – sean veinte, treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta, sesenta, setenta o incluso cien – para agradecerle por haberte enseñado sólo con sus miradas, sus palabras, sus besos, sus sonrisas que la magia existe en la realidad y que no es meramente un ingrediente utilizado en la ficción para escribir películas y libros edulcorados.

"Cambié"

Su escepticismo no afloja:

"¿Simplemente cambiaste?"

Es mucho más complejo, demasiado complejo como para que alcance con responder con un '_simplemente cambié_'. Pero también es demasiado profundo, hondo, complicado para explicarlo – no existen palabras para explicarlo, en realidad; hay cosas que no pueden explicarse hablando, hay cosas que no pueden explicarse fácilmente, hay cosas que solamente entienden aquellos que comparten un mismo idioma, un idioma único como el que tienen Michelle y vos, un idioma que no puede interpretar nadie más porque está hecho de cosas íntimas y personales que solamente ustedes captan -; además, si lo explicaras, si hicieras el esfuerzo y trataras, Jenna probablemente no comprendería. Jenna no es la clase de persona que puede comprender esas cosas, no tiene la madurez espiritual suficiente; para ella la vida es simplemente un juego, la vida consiste en ganar dinero, viajar, divertirse, conocer hombres atractivos e interesantes y luego descartarlos una vez que se aburre de tener sexo con ellos, para ir en búsqueda de su siguiente tanda de amantes. Jenna no sabe lo que es el amor, y probablemente nunca vaya a saberlo, porque tampoco le interesa aprender exactamente lo que es eso en lo que tantos artistas se han inspirado para componer canciones, escribir historias, armar poesías, no a menos que, como te sucedió a vos, el destino de golpe le ponga un freno y la encare con la persona que nació para ser su mitad, para complementarla, para estar con ella hasta su último respiro (si es que esa persona existe, porque no todos tienen la suerte de haber sido hechos a medida para otro ser humano, como Michelle y vos fueron hechos a medida el uno para el otro).

"Me enamoré" repetís "y ahora sólo quiero estar con la mujer que amo; ya no me interesa ninguna otra, no necesito nada más que a ella. Jenna, podés pensar que enloquecí, podés pensar que estoy inventando excusas… Me tiene sin cuidado lo que elijas creer, realmente" te frotás los ojos con la mano que tenés libre; ya está empezando a dolerte la cabeza otra vez "El hombre que era antes te hubiera dicho que sí inmediatamente, pero ahora soy una persona distinta, ya no soy ese tipo que veía a las mujeres como a un pasatiempo o una distracción, ya no creo que el sexo sea simplemente una forma de satisfacer necesidades biológicas, ya no le encuentro sentido a la idea de que las relaciones físicas son meramente eso y que las emociones no juegan parte. Ahora solamente tengo ojos para _ella_ y mi cuerpo sólo quiere estar con _ella_. ¿Pensás que estoy mintiéndote?, ¿pensás que perdí la cabeza? Ese es tu problema" concluís, encogiéndote de hombros "No espero que me entiendas" aclarás "porque ni siquiera mi propia familia me entiende" agregás "; simplemente estoy diciéndote todo esto para dejarte cómo son las cosas, porque no quiero que confundas los tantos y sigás teniéndome entre los primeros de tu lista de tipos a los cuales llamar cuando estás aburrida en California"

No estás diciéndole esto para ofenderla; nunca ofenderías así a una mujer, jamás. Se lo estás diciendo porque es algo que le has escuchado decir a ella, entre risas y con un cigarrillo a medio fumar, con su anatomía desnuda apenas cubierta por una sábana y su cabello revuelto sobre la almohada con el logo de algún hotel de primera clase: ella tiene en su agenda telefónica más de doscientos teléfonos con características pertenecientes a distintos puntos del mundo, cada uno corresponde a un hombre, y cuando por trabajo está de visita en alguna ciudad – Londres, París, Roma, Praga, New York, Los Angeles, San Francisco, por nombrar un puñado de ejemplos – y empieza a aburrirse, recurre a esa lista y busca allí alguien con quien distraerse bajo las sábanas (o, en su defecto, en el asiento trasero de un coche). Ahora que la perspectiva desde la que ves el mundo ha cambiado radicalmente, ahora que contemplás la vida con otros ojos, lo que antes pensaba era una característica extravagante, extraña y hasta un poquitito promiscua de una mujer demasiado orgullosa de considerarse un espíritu totalmente libre te resulta un tanto repugnante, hasta altamente denigrante, y no podés entender cómo fue que alguna vez te resultó atractiva.

"Ya no soy esa clase de persona" repetís "Estoy enamorado, soy fiel a la mujer que amo, y solamente la deseo a ella. Y estoy seguro de que vas a reírte de esto, estoy seguro de que no vas a comprender, pero me volví totalmente adicto a ella"

La honestidad en tu voz es pura, es sinceridad en su más crudo estado, es una emoción tan fuerte que sentís algo moviéndose dentro tuyo, algo moviéndose en tu pecho. Lo que acabás de decirle es la verdad, y en ella queda creerlo o no: amás tanto a Michelle, con tal locura, tan terriblemente, tan profundamente, sos tan adicto a ella, que no hay otra caminando en este planeta que pueda despertar en vos deseo alguno. Nada que cualquier otra pueda ofrecerte se compara a lo que tu adoración por Michelle te hace sentir invadiendo cada rincón de tu cuerpo, cada recoveco de tu alma, desde la punta de tu cabeza hasta las puntas de los dedos.

Tus reflexiones son interrumpidas cuando la oís suspirar, aparentemente resignada, dándose cuenta de que no tiene muchas chances de lograr que cedas y aceptes su propuesta, probablemente porque esa honestidad que embriagó tus palabras es lo suficientemente poderosa para disuadir a cualquiera, incluso a alguien que, como Jenna, no cree en el amor, en los compromisos, en los cuentos de hadas o en los finales felices.

"Es una pena, realmente, Tony; nosotros dos teníamos mucha química y muy buen sexo"

_La química es mucho más fuerte y cualquier grado de intimidad es un millón de veces más profundo cuando el amor está involucrado_ pensás. Michelle puede dejarte temblando, desorientado, totalmente necesitado de más, absolutamente dependiente de ella con la caricia más tímida e inocente; puede hacer que te estremezcas bajo su tacto, puede hacer que llegues a estar demasiado cerca de estallar en éxtasis, puede poner en riesgo tus capacidades de autocontrol con tan sólo rozar tu piel con sus labios. Ella puede lograr hablándote al oído lo que otras con su cuerpo nunca lograron, porque entre los dos hay una conexión especial, entre los dos hay algo que otros no pueden ver porque solamente ustedes pueden sentir, algo mágico: amor. El amor supera cualquier reacción biológica que el contacto físico pueda despertar, el amor supera todas las leyes de atracción, el amor genera una química demasiado explosiva y demasiado dulce; el amor vuelve inigualables e indescriptibles todos los encuentros íntimos, incluso los más sencillos, los más simples, los más inocentes.

Ninguna de todas esas mujeres tan experimentadas a la hora de meterse bajo las sábanas podría compararse a la mujer que amás, porque ella con solamente mirarte a los ojos, con solamente mezclar su respiración con tu respiración, con solamente besarte apenas separando los labios medio milímetro te hace temblar incontrolablemente, te vacía la cabeza hasta dejarla en blanco, causa que el mundo a tu alrededor se desdibuje y no te importe nada, causa que te sientas como si estuvieras flotando, como si el espacio y el tiempo desaparecieran, como si no existiera la gravedad. Ninguna mujer logró con su cuerpo lo que Michelle consiguió con sus oscuros ojos orientales y su voz dulce: enamorarte.

"Si algún día muta tu parecer…" comienza Jenna, pero la interrumpís.

"Eso no va a suceder, Jenna. Voy a seguir adicto a la mujer que amo mañana, y dentro de un mes, y dentro de un año, y dentro de diez, y dentro de veinte, treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta… Voy a serle fiel hasta el día en que me muera, porque hasta el día en que me muera voy a desearla a ella y a nadie más" le decís, buscando dejarle bien en claro que no van a presentársele chances de tener otro encuentro de esos que años atrás eran tan habituales entre ustedes, para dejarle bien en claro que no querés que vuelva a llamarte, que ya no estás disponible, que sos otra persona, que cambiaste, que no sos el mismo, que sos otro hombre totalmente distinto a aquél que ella conoció.

"Una pena" repita, y casi podés imaginarla con sus labios pálidos fruncidos, moviendo la cabeza de un costado a otro lentamente para expresar su desacuerdo "Un desperdicio, Tony, un verdadero desperdicio…" agrega, riendo nostálgicamente.

_Un desperdicio fueron los primeros treinta y cuatro años de mi vida, un desperdicio fue cada día que pasé sin Michelle, un desperdicio fue todo el tiempo que perdí diciéndome a mi mismo que el amor era para unos pocos tontos y que siempre estaría solo, yendo de cama en cama, de mujer en mujer. Un desperdicio fue el tiempo que pasé pensando que el sexo y las emociones eran imposibles de mezclar, que sólo aquellos demasiado tontos y vulnerables se animaban a hacerlo. Un desperdicio fue el tiempo que pasé burlándome de todos los que juraban ser adictos a la persona que aman, de todos los que juraban harían lo que fueran para satisfacer todos los caprichos de sus mujeres y hacer realidad todos sus sueños. _

"Espero que las cosas sigan siempre yéndote tan bien como hasta ahora, Jenna" le deseás, rogando que interprete esto como la despedida que estás tratando de elaborar, para poder finalmente concluir con esta conversación inesperada y no muy bienvenida y seguir dedicándote a preparar panqueques para la única mujer que tus ojos ven hermosa.

"Espero que te cures pronto de la enfermedad mental que está aquejándote" dice ella, riendo otra vez.

"No es una enfermedad mental lo que me aqueja" chasqueás la lengua ": es amor"

"¿Quién hubiera dicho, señor Almeida, que usted acabaría _enamorándose_?" el énfasis que pone en aquella última palabra denota que no cree que lo que vos exclamás sentís sea amor, y que piensa que estás pasando por un período oscuro de confusión y locura transitoria.

"Enamorarme es lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida, y todos los días agradezco a Dios por haberme enviado un ángel directo del cielo" contestás con seriedad.

"Si tan sólo pudiera lograr que cambiaras de opinión…" vuelve a suspirar.

"No voy a cambiar de opinión" respondés, con voz calma y tranquila pero con decisión para dejar en claro tu postura "Lamento decepcionarte, Jenna" no, en realidad no lo lamentás, pero ya no sabés qué más decirle para sacártela de encima "Por favor, no vuelvas a llamar" le pedís "estés en California, en Europa, en Asia o en el Congo Belga, porque ninguno de tus llamados va a dar frutos, y no vas a lograr que te diga que sí"

"Como ya te he dicho, Tony: una pena" repite "Buena suerte"

"Igualmente, Jenna"

Presionás con el pulgar el botón de 'finalizar llamado' y estás a punto de volver a tomar el cucharón para empezar a preparar los panqueques cuando una voz llamando tu nombre te sobresalta, provocando que te des la vuelta enseguida, como si le hubieran dado a tu cuerpo una descarga eléctrica.

"Tony…"

Michelle está de pie en el rellano de la puerta, su cabello mojado luego de la ducha que tomó recogido en su nuca con dos palillos chinos, su piel color marfil mucho más preciosa ahora que el agua ha lavado los restos del maquillaje que había aplicado en su rostro esta mañana antes de ir al trabajo; luce adorablemente pequeñita vestida con uno de tus sweaters. Tu primer instinto es el de cruzar la cocina en dos zancadas y llenarla de besos, pero te frenás una fracción de segundo antes de que tu cerebro dé a tus músculos la orden de moverse porque te das cuenta de que hay algo que está mal, algo que no encaja, algo fuera de lugar: su semblante esta serio, sus labios sonrosados no están curvados en esa sonrisa que te derrite el alma, sus ojos están extrañamente apagados (¿es acaso una nube de angustia aquello que los nubla?), sus mejillas no tienen ese color rosado natural sino uno más bien amarillento, sus brazos están cruzados y está inclinada contra el marco de la puerta, como si estuviera sosteniéndose por miedo a caerse en caso de tratar de mantenerse erguida sin nada que la soporte.

"¿Con quién estabas hablando?"

La pregunta que acaba de disparar explica por sí misma más de lo que ella podría explicar si vos se lo pidieras, si vos lanzaras en respuesta a su interrogante otro u otros interrogantes. No sabés cuánto tiempo lleva allí, pero evidentemente en algún punto del lapso de tiempo que duró tu conversación con Jenna el ruido del agua cayendo en la ducha cesó sin que te percataras de ello, y sin que sintieras su presencia allí (de tanto en tanto te fallan los sentidos, porque nada es infalible), a escasos metros de vos, observándote, Michelle había escuchado una parte de tu diálogo con Jenna (_tu_ parte, al menos). Lo que no comprendés es por qué luce de golpe tan fría, tan distante, tan… angustiada, con la mirada apagada, pálida (amarillenta, casi, te atreverías a decir), _sombría_. No dijiste nada malo, no dijiste nada fuera de lugar, nada que pudiera herirla, nada que pudiera hacer que ella dudara de vos y de tu fidelidad absoluta… ¿Entonces por qué tenés la sensación de que hay algo desencajado, algo extraño colgando entre los dos, como si una pared invisible hubiera sido levantada entre ella y vos y corrieras el riesgo de electrocutarte si movieras los pies al menos un centímetro en un intento de acercarte a ella?

Unos segundos de silencio se posan entre los dos, segundos de silencio que se sienten eternos pero que en realidad no alcanzan a cubrir siquiera medio minuto. Son esos segundos de silencio los que tu cerebro tarda en conectarse con tu lengua y mandarle la orden de contestar.

Le decís la verdad, porque con Michelle sos y vas a ser siempre honesto, porque no tenés nada que ocultar, porque a ella le contás todo, porque no hay secretos entre ustedes ni los habrá jamás, porque la confianza que existe entre los dos es la más pura que te une a otra persona, porque mentirle sería herirla, y vos no querés herirla jamás, ni tampoco querés mentirle, tampoco podrías mentirle, nunca.

"Una antigua amiga a la que llevo bastante tiempo sin ver"

Obviamente, aquello suena mucho mejor de lo que sonaría decir '_una mujer con la que tuve varios encuentros sexuales sin compromiso durante unos cuatro o cinco años'_, suena menos brusco, suena menos… desagradable.

La expresión en el rostro de Michelle no cambia, y ella sigue con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, sin acercarse a vos, sus labios presionados fuertemente uno contra el otro, su mirada refulgiendo de… ¿celos?

"Una antigua amiga" repite, y en su voz escuchás eso que indiscutiblemente está centellando en su mirada: celos "Una antigua amiga con la que solías tener sexo" no está haciendo una pregunta, está efectuando una afirmación.

"Sí" contestás, y sentís enseguida la necesidad de dejar en claro cómo son las cosas ": Pero entre nosotros nunca hubo más que eso. Un par de años atrás se mudó a Europa y dejamos de estar en contacto…"

"Hasta ahora" Michelle interrumpe, eso que estás seguro es el comienzo de un ataque de celos abrazando su voz cada vez con mayor fuerza.

"Me llamó porque…"

Michelle te interrumpe una vez más, evitando que te expliques.

"Escuché tu conversación con Jenna" escupe el nombre con desprecio, como si estuviera empapado en veneno, como si fuera fuego quemándole la punta de la lengua, intoxicándola, como si sintiera repulsión "Debe haber sido muy interesante lo que ella te estaba diciendo, porque te distrajo bastante" señala con un gesto vago de la cabeza la hornalla encendida con la sartén calentándose desde hace varios minutos sobre la llama del fuego y el bol con la mezcla para los panqueques intacto, el cucharón aun dentro de él, indicando que si no avanzaste mucho es porque te entretuviste conversando con Jenna

"Michelle" estás desesperado por explicar "… Michelle, por favor, no te pongas así. Me llamó porque…"

"Sé por qué te llamó" dice simplemente ": aparentemente está aburriéndose mucho en Los Angeles y piensa que vos podés entretenerla"

Trata de sonreír, pero sus esfuerzos no dan resultado.

Está celosa, hasta un ciego podría verlo. Está celosa porque – deductiva, inteligente, intuitiva y brillante como es ella – con lo que sea que haya escuchado – mucho o poco – comprendió el motivo por el cuál Jenna se contactó con vos, sus intenciones, lo que te sugirió, de qué trató de convencerte. Está lívida de celos, absolutamente lívida de celos, algo de lo que te das cuenta con sólo mirarla, con sólo escucharla hablar, te das cuenta porque sin necesidad de que haya palabras flotando entre ustedes ese lenguaje propio y único que comparten está diciéndote a gritos que los celos más fuertes que sintió en toda su vida están devorándola pedacito a pedacito, bocado a bocado.

Querés decirle que no tiene motivos para estar celosa, que no tiene motivos para dejar que los celos la torturen. Querés decirle que Jenna, al igual que cualquier otra mujer con la que hayas estado antes de conocerla a ella, no vale nada, ni significa nada, no tiene importancia para vos, no es más que algo que pertenece a tu pasado y que no ha dejado marca alguna, algo que no ha surtido en vos efecto alguno, algo que no te interesa. Querés decirle que jamás la engañarías, querés decirle que ella es la única mujer a la que amás, la única mujer a la que deseás, la única capaz de volverte loco, la única que te inspira adoración pura, la única que ha logrado con sólo hablarte lo que otras con su cuerpo no han podrido, ni podrían, ni podrán.

Pero no te salen las palabras de la boca. Simplemente te sale en un susurro muy suave y muy dulce su nombre, otra vez, ese nombre que encierra en un puñado de letras el que para vos es el significado del Universo, ese nombre que podrías repetir mil millones de veces como un mantra sin nunca cansarte, sin que pierda su ternura, sin que pierda esa dulzura que te empapa por dentro cuando lo pronunciás, cuando le das vida con tu voz.

"Michelle…"

"Tony, no hace falta que me des explicaciones" finalmente sus labios logran curvarse en una sonrisa, pero es una sonrisa extraña, una sonrisa que encierra angustia, histeria y rabia contenidas porque es evidente que preferiría explotar por acumular tantas emociones en el pecho antes que permitirle a su sistema nervioso el lujo de largarse a llorar como una criatura, como una adolescente, porque debe pensar que llorar de celos es un comportamiento infantil "No naciste el día en que nos conocimos; obviamente hay un montón de personas que pertenecen a tu pasado sobre las cuales yo desconozco"

Ahí es cuando finalmente tu cerebro envía a tu cuerpo todas las señales correctas, y tu cuerpo las procesa y las obedece; con dos grandes zancadas eliminás la distancia entre ambos, hasta llegar a estar a centímetros de ella, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar acunás su rostro frío al tacto con tus manos tibias, dejando que las yemas de tus dedos acaricien rítmicamente sus mejillas, que de pronto han subido de color y ya no están amarillentas, sino carmesí.

"Te equivocás, Michelle" tus ojos están mirándola fijo, pero ella está evitando que encuentren los suyos, los cuales han caído al suelo y parecen estar muy concentrados examinando con intensidad las baldosas del piso de la cocina ": yo _nací_ el día en que te conocí, empecé a _vivir_ cuando te conocí a vos; antes de ese momento no hice más que limitarme a meramente existir"

Cuando habla su voz suena amarga, irritada, inyectada con angustia. Sigue negándose a dejar que tu mirada y su mirada se hundan una en la otra, y – para pesar de tu corazón, que acompañando cada latido da un brinco doloroso – su anatomía está tensa, como si tu cercanía y tus caricias la incomodaran, como si prefiriera que te alejaras, que no la tocaras:

"Bueno, me corrijo, entonces: no empezaste a existir el día en que nos conocimos, así que obviamente hay un montón de personas que pertenecen a tu pasado sobre las que yo desconozco. ¿Así te gusta más?" su pregunta es retórica, sarcástica y casi desafiante.

Es como si estuviera pinchándote con una aguja, buscando un punto hipersensible para que reacciones, para que le preguntes exactamente qué le pasa, para que le grites, para que te enojes, para que hagas cuestionamientos, para que respondas a ese ataque de celos que va _in crescendo_. Es como si estuviera probándote, viendo hasta dónde podés llegar guardando la calma, sin perder el control. Es como si estuviera esperando a que la calma sea perdida y el control tirado por la borda para estallar _después de vos_, como una contra respuesta a _tu_ estallido, en lugar de ser ella la que haga erupción primero, víctima de unos celos que te imaginás deben estar carcomiéndola sin piedad. Es como si estuviera esperando a que vos dijeras la palabra 'celos' en la conversación en lugar de ir ella de frente y encararte con todas las cartas puestas sobre la mesa.

No vas a hacer de cuenta que no tenés ni la menor idea de qué le pasa, o que no entendés por qué de pronto está actuando así, porque entonces estarías mintiendo: nadie puede leerla mejor que vos, nadie la conoce como la conocés vos, nadie la entiende como vos la entendés.

Está celosa, muy celosa, y no sabe cómo manejarlo. No sabe qué decirte, o qué decir, siquiera sabe si debería decir algo. Prácticamente está actuando en impulsos crudos e intentando controlarse al mismo tiempo para no lanzarse a llorar o empezar a gritar o convertirse en un nudo de nervios, y eso es contraproducente. No hay que luchar contra un ataque de celos; en realidad, no hay que luchar contra ningún ataque de ninguna emoción. Esas sensaciones deben fluir, porque cuando se acumulan en el pecho sólo causan un terrible daño.

Lo último que deseás es ver a Michelle sufriendo por celos (a decir verdad, lo último que deseás es ver a Michelle sufrir, sin importar la causa), especialmente porque sabés la mochila de inseguridades y complejos que tu pobre princesita tiene que cargar sobre su delicada, débil, frágil espalda que viene llevando más peso del que debería prácticamente desde que nació: teme que la abandonen, teme no ser suficientemente buena, teme no poder complacerte sexualmente por falta de experiencia, le cuesta verse bonita, le cuesta ver todas las cosas hermosas que tus ojos ven en ella, le cuesta creer que tuvo la suerte de que 'un hombre como vos se fijara en una chica como ella', le cuesta sentirse cómoda con su cuerpo.

Escucharte hablar con una de las muchas mujeres que han pasado por tu cama en los últimos diez años y deducir – acertadamente – que te llamó para encontrarse con vos y tener algunas horas de sexo por puro placer y diversión debe haberse sentido como una cachetada. Es completamente natural y entendible que esté celosa, es completamente natural y entendible que esté reaccionando así, y lo que vos querés no es discutir, no querés pelear, no querés que haya estadillos: simplemente querés calmarla, querés que entienda que la adorás tanto que jamás podrías volver a sentir la menor atracción por cualquier otra, querés que entienda que vas a serle fiel hasta el último minuto, querés que entienda que sos honesto cuando le decís que te parece la criaturita más hermosa sobre la faz de la Tierra y que nunca otra mujer te pareció tan terriblemente angelical.

Rompés el contacto físico, dejando tus brazos colgando a los costados de tu cuerpo; das algunos pasos hacia atrás para poner algo más de distancia entre los dos, para que tenga su espacio personal, para que pueda respirar, para que no se sienta invadida o presionada. También aflojás la intensidad con la que tu mirada estaba escudriñándola hasta hace algunos segundos. Hay una partecita tuya que se muere por abrazarla y llenarla de besos y decirle que es una tonta por estar celosa, pero hay otra parte mucho más racional que quiere sortear todo este asunto pronto porque te mata sólo pensar que Michelle está siendo lastimada por los celos, como si los celos fueran un virus mortal que de pronto ha decidido comerse su cuerpo hasta dejarla consumida, como si el daño emocional que causan los celos fuera tan fuerte y pudiera hacer tantos estragos como un dolor en la carne.

"Michelle, estás celosa"

No es una pregunta, así como tampoco fue una pregunta cuando ella dejó asentada la naturaleza del vínculo – débil, sin importancia, insignificante – existente entre Jenna y vos (o mejor dicho, el vínculo que solía existir entre Jenna y vos). No estás preguntándole si está celosa, estás diciéndole que está celosa, porque sólo si lo admite van a empezar a dar los pasos requeridos para solucionar esto y que ella se quede tranquila, sin esos celos haciendo peso sobre sus hombros y llenándole el pecho de la angustia que nubla su mirada, esa mirada que es más hermosa cuando brilla con felicidad, con esa luz que es mucho más potente y cálida que la del sol.

"No, no estoy celosa" contesta con tono desafiante, pero aun evitando que tu mirada y su mirada se encuentren para que no puedas leer en sus ojos lo que ya sabés bien porque la conocés mejor de lo que se conoce a sí misma, así como ella te conoce mejor de lo que alguna vez llegarás a conocerte a vos mismo: está mintiéndote.

"Chelle, no me mientas" le pedís, conteniendo las ganas de tomar su rostro entre tus manos otra vez y obligarla a que te mire a los ojos para que pueda comprender sin palabras todas las cosas que quisieras decirle "Estás celosa" insistís.

"No estoy celosa, Tony" repite, impaciente e irritada, haciendo más evidente que no está diciéndote la verdad.

"Michelle, estás celosa" vas a seguir repitiéndolo hasta que lo admita.

"No"

"Estás celosa"

"No"

"Sí, estás celosa"

"No"

"Sí, estás celosa"

"No"

"Sí"

"No"

"Sí, Michelle, estás celosa"

Finalmente lográs que se quiebre, que confiese, que estalle, que deje de mentir, que saque todo lo que tiene afuera, que se suelte, que se desquite, que se descargue, que deje las emociones fluir en lugar de mantenerlas capturadas dentro de su pecho.

"¡Sí, está bien, estoy celosa!"

"¿Por qué no me contestaste con la verdad la primera vez que te pregunté?" inquirís con dulzura, haciendo un amague para acercarte un poco a ella y acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de tu mano, pero encontrándote con un gesto de rechazo cuando ella se echa hacia atrás para que no puedas tocarla.

Y eso te duele, te duele tanto que se siente como si acabaran de cortarte el alma al medio, te duele tanto que te cuesta un poco respirar.

"¡Porque los celos no son una emoción de la cual debería sentirme precisamente orgullosa, por eso!"

"Michelle, los celos son una emoción natural…"

No deja que termines la frase.

"¡No, no son una emoción natural! ¡No es natural que me sienta así!" podés ver abnegando sus ojos lágrimas de vergüenza, rabia y bronca.

"¿_Así_ cómo?" inquirís desconcertado, desesperado por poder ayudarla a sentirse mejor, rescatarla antes de que los celos la ahoguen, antes de que el llanto aflore y la asfixie, antes de que otra marca aparezca en su corazón, como muchas de las marcas que han ido apareciendo en el último tiempo por culpa de terceros directamente relacionados con vos: tus padres, Eva, Gabrielle… No querés que el llamado de Jenna se agregue a la lista de situaciones que sucedieron sin que pudieras hacer algo para detenerlas y que dejaron a Michelle herida.

"¿Qué pasa, Almeida?, ¿necesitás que infle ese ego tan grande que tenés que no entra por la puerta diciéndote exactamente cómo me carcomen mis celos por vos?" inquiere sarcástica, enojada, con la voz teñida de amargura, una risa histérica escapándose de sus labios, sus ojos brillando febrilmente "¿Acaso no te bastó con hablar con tu amiguita Jenna para hinchar un poco más tu ego?"

No te hieren sus palabras porque te haya acusado de tener un ego enorme, no te hieren sus palabras porque sean despectivas; lo que te hiere es saber que ella sufre, lo que te hiere es saber que ella está lastimada, lo que te hiere es saber que ese ataque de celos está dañándola. No sabés cómo vas a arreglar esto, pero tenés que arreglarlo porque no soportás la idea de que ella esté mal, no soportás la idea de que ella no esté feliz, contenta, en paz.

"Michelle, _yo _no quería hablar con ella, _yo _no la llamé; _ella_ me llamó a mí…" le dejás en claro, sin levantar la voz pero con firmeza y seguridad.

"Sí, ya escuché: te tiene en su lista de 'tipos a los que llamar cuando está aburrida en California'" es su ácida respuesta.

"No tengo intención alguna de verla, no me interesa verla" decís, marcando fuertemente cada palabra "Michelle, Jenna es una parte insignificante de mi pasado. Lo que tuvimos ni siquiera puede clasificarse como una relación…" empezás a explicar, pero ella te interrumpe.

"No tenés por qué excusarte" repite, apretando los dientes para no derramar las lágrimas de bronca que podés ver está conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas "… Lo que haya habido entre _Jenna_" otra vez escupe el nombre con desprecio, como si fuera veneno "y vos no es de mi incumbencia"

"Claramente esto te afecta, Michelle, y a mi me pone mal verte mal… Te pregunté cómo te sentías porque me parte al medio que estés angustiada, me parte al medio verme incapaz de ayudarte, no porque quisiera hincharme el ego escuchando cómo te carcomen los celos por mí. Michelle" prácticamente estás rogándole ": hablemos de esto, solucionemos esto, ayúdame para que pueda ayudarte a sentirte mejor…"

"No quiero" su voz suena más serena, pero sigue teniendo los dientes apretados y sus ojos lucen aun más húmedos.

"¿Por qué no?" inquirís, preocupado, preguntándote cómo fue exactamente que a Dios se le ocurrió arruinarles a los dos el miércoles tranquilo que venían teniendo arrojando en el medio un drama innecesario.

"Porque vas a pensar que estoy loca" responde simplemente, luego de uno o dos segundos de dubitación.

"Amor, yo nunca pensaría eso…" susurrás.

"Vas a pensar que estoy loca" murmura, esquivando nuevamente tu mirada, posando sus ojos en el suelo, agachando la cabeza para que no veas dos lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

"Michelle, jamás pensaría eso" le prometés "Los celos son naturales…"

Pero te interrumpe con brusquedad. Es evidente que el mismo grifo que unas horas atrás se abrió dentro tuyo y no pudiste cerrar hasta que todo lo que tenías atrapado estuvo fuera de tu sistema se ha abierto ahora en ella, por eso corta al medio lo que estabas diciendo con su verborragia. La dejás hablar, la dejás desahogarse, dejás que se descargue tanto como le haga falta, la escuchás sin interrumpirla, sin hacer nada por frenarla, porque es sano que exprese sus sentimientos, porque no sería saludable que los mantuviera todos embotellados dentro suyo, porque sólo sabiendo qué es lo que la angustia podés esforzarte por hacer que se sienta mejor. Porque querés probarle que podés escucharla, escuchar todo lo que dice, todos sus motivos y razones, sus pensamientos, sus opiniones, sus reflexiones, sin pensar que está loca, sin pensar que tiene la misma condición psiquiátrica que su mamá, sin pensar que sus sentimientos tan crudos, hondos y profundos la convierten en bipolar, porque sabés que esos sentimientos son exactamente lo que la hacen humana.

"¡No es natural que sienta un agujero en el estómago cada vez que pienso en la cantidad de mujeres que pasaron por tu cama! ¡No es natural que me cueste respirar cuando me pregunto cuántas de ellas seguirán pensando en vos! ¡No es natural que me agarre pánico atroz cuando trato de encontrar en mí algo que me diferencie de todos los otros patitos feos que deben haberte admirado de lejos pensando que las rechazarías por no ser suficiente, y no encuentro nada! ¡No es natural que me dé bronca saber que otras te tuvieron antes que yo! ¡No es natural que me den ganas de gritar cuando imagino cuán perfectas todas ellas deben ser y luego me miro en el espejo y encuentro tantas imperfecciones!"

Te angustia muchísimo que ella se sienta así, te angustia muchísimo que tus intentos para sanar su autoestima tengan efecto a medio plazo, porque tarde o temprano, ella siempre vuelve a caer en lo mismo, ella siempre vuelve a caer más o menos en el mismo casillero: aquél en el que estaba cuando la conociste, sintiéndose insignificante, poco atractiva, el patito feo. Te angustia que ella sienta celos de todas aquellas mujeres que la precedieron, esas mujeres que no significaron nada, esas mujeres que no fueron más que una pérdida de tiempo, esas mujeres que fueron incapaces de lograr que las amaras, esas mujeres que no te interesan porque _no son como Michelle_.

"Michelle…"

Ella sigue hablando, como si no hubiera escuchado su nombre dejando tus labios; quizá no lo escuchó, quizá está demasiado embotada, demasiado absorta, demasiado pérdida dentro de su cabeza y sus celos y su sufrimiento como para escuchar sonido alguno que no sea el de su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho, tan fuertemente como está latiendo el tuyo.

"Cuando te escuché hablar con esa mujer" hace una pausa, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas para expresar algo que en realidad no puede ser expresado certeramente con el lenguaje hablado "… Le dijiste que estabas perdidamente enamorado de _mí_, que sólo tenías ojos para _mí_, que eras adicto a _mí_, que habías cambiado por _mí_, que estabas totalmente fascinado _conmigo_, que vas a desearme a _mí_ y _sólo a mí_ por el resto de tu vida, hasta el día en que te mueras…"

"Sí" susurrás, y lográs captar su atención, lográs que escuche lo que tenés para decir "Sí, Michelle, le dije todo eso porque es verdad. Le dije todo eso para hacerla entender que no soy el hombre que solía ser, que ya no quiero tener nada más que ver ni con ella ni con ninguna otra mujer, porque estoy locamente enamorado de vos y te adoro como jamás imaginé iba a adorar a otro ser humano" tu corazón está palpitando a tal velocidad que te duelen las costillas "No voy a mentirte: Jenna y yo solíamos tener sexo cuando ella estaba de visita en Los Angeles, y antes de que se mudara a Europa cuando yo viajaba a Chicago, pero eso acabó hace años, _y nunca significó nada_. Jamás sentí algo por ella, y jamás voy a sentir algo por alguien que no seas vos…"

"¡Ya lo sé, Tony!" Michelle suspira con fuerza, frustrada, como si estuviera tratando de largar por la nariz y por la boca todas esas sensaciones horribles que están retorciéndose dentro suyo como si fueran víboras "Lo sé, sé que soy el amor de tu vida, sé que me amás, sé que nunca me harías daño, sé que jamás me engañarías, sé que te importo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, sé que sacrificarías todo por mí, sé que cambiaste porque creés que merezco mucho más de lo que podés darme aunque yo te diga que sos más de lo que alguna vez creí llegar a merecer… Sé todo eso, nada de eso pondría en duda" vuelve a suspirar, más lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos sin que ella pueda hacer nada para evitarlo "Sé que todas esas otras mujeres que estuvieron con vos antes que yo no significaron nada…"

Vuelve a reír con esa risa que es tan impropia de ella, esa risa que mezcla histeria con nervios y con vergüenza, esa risa cargada de angustia que no es dulce y melodiosa como la risa que empapa tus oídos y acaricia tu alma cuando Michelle sonríe con ganas, cuando está contenta, cuando está feliz.

"Vas a pensar que estoy loca…" murmura, revoleando los ojos.

"El amor y la locura van de la mano, así que supongo que entonces los dos estamos locos" decís simplemente, encogiéndote de hombros para restarle importancia "Por favor, Michelle" volvés a rogar "No te guardes todo dentro, deja que te calme" le pedís encarecidamente, con la voz embriagada en ternura y preocupación "Dejá que te abrace y te diga que sos hermosa y que nada se compara a la belleza que yo veo cuando te reflejás en mis ojos, dejá que te convenza de que todas esas cosas que vos ves como imperfecciones para mí te hacen aun más preciosa… Por favor" agregás con un hilo de voz.

"Tony" suspira otra vez; tu nombre dicho por su voz impregnada de angustia se siente como una cuchillada en medio del estómago "… Cuando te escuché hablar con esa mujer… no pude evitar encolerizarme" confiesa "No es tu culpa" se apresura a aclarar "No hiciste ni dijiste nada malo, y tampoco está en mi derecho cuestionar las relaciones que hayas tenido antes de la nuestra"

Una parte de vos pugna por interrumpirla para explicarle una vez más que tu vínculo con Jenna era flojo, casi inexistente, sostenido nada más por sexo ocasional, que nunca estuviste en una relación con ella, que en realidad jamás te interesó la idea de estar total, completamente comprometido a otra persona y en una relación absolutamente serie hasta que Dios hizo que tu camino y el suyo se cruzaran casi un año atrás. Pero otra parte opta por dejarla seguir descargándose, desahogándose, quitándose de encima el peso que hacen sobre ella los celos, las inseguridades, los complejos, y todo aquello que se ha encendido dentro suyo por culpa de ese llamado telefónico.

Una vocecita en tu cerebro no deja de recordarte que es culpa de tu hermana Eva – quien tiene el mismo tren de pensamiento que tu mamá y que Gabrielle cuando se trata de Michelle -; ella le dio a Jenna tu nuevo número telefónico, y probablemente ella la haya persuadido para que se ponga en contacto con vos, pensando que así estaría ayudando a sembrar problemas en tu vida y que Michelle y vos tendrían una discusión o algo por el estilo o – en el peor de los casos, porque si pensaron eso entonces tu decepción va a aumentar hasta límites insospechados porque te mataría darte cuenta de que tu familia te conoce tampoco – que la engañarías y que luego acabaría enterándose y que eso sería el final de su historia. Pero no podés dar lugar a la bronca que sentís, no podés permitir que eso se interponga; de eso podés ocuparte más tarde, sobre eso podés reflexionar más tarde, en eso vas a pensar más tarde, porque ahora lo que necesitás hacer es concentrarte en Michelle, escucharla, ayudarla, calmar su angustia, aniquilar sus celos, arrancarle una sonrisa de verdad, asegurarle que ella es tu princesa y que jamás la considerarías un patito feo.

"El problema es que _literalmente_ me come viva la idea de compartirte con todas las que me precedieron…"

"Michelle, vos no me compartís con nadie" le asegurás ": soy sólo tuyo y de nadie más…"

Pero ella sigue hablando como si no te hubiera escuchado:

"Siento que todas ellas tienen un pedazo tuyo, que todas ellas guardan algún tipo de conexión con vos" vuelve a soltar una risita histérica apenas audible, porque probablemente piensa que lo que acaba de decir es ridículo, infantil, _loco_ "Y no puedo soportar la bronca que me provoca que una de esas muchas mujeres que desfilaron por tu _existencia_ antes de que yo cambiara tu _vida_ te llame para proponerte tener sexo porque está aburrida, como si en vez de un ser humano vos fueras un juguete a su disposición para entretenerse cuando se le antoje, como si no significaras nada…"

"Por eso ellas son distintas a vos, Michelle" murmurás; sentís cosquillas en tus manos, que de tanto no tocarla te duelen, que mueren por acariciarla, que mueren por enredar los dedos en sus rulos húmedos, que mueren por llenarla de mimos ": para ellas yo no signifiqué nada, y ellas no significaron nada para mí, mientras que vos y yo significamos el mundo entero para el uno para el otro"

"Pero me muero de celos, porque aunque ella no te ame con la locura con la que yo te amo, aunque para ella seas uno más, aunque para ella seas un nombre en una lista, aunque para ella seas uno más de sus muchos amantes, probablemente en una noche te haya hecho sentir cosas que yo no podría lograr en meses, porque soy una estúpida inexperta llena de contradicciones que un día se siente un poco bonita pero que es tan emocionalmente inestable a veces que una semana después o en menos tiempo vuelve a caer en sus complejos de inferioridad e inseguridades…"

Notás que está alterándose, y ya no podés seguir escuchándola más, porque te hace muchísimo daño verla así, porque las palabras que dice te hieren, no porque te causen a vos un mal si no porque sencillamente te resulta insoportable vivir en carne propia lo que a ella la lastima, porque comparten una conexión íntima, profunda, fuerte, especial, una conexión que no puede explicarse y que, aunque pudieran explicarla no podrían pretender que fuera entendida.

Volvés a eliminar la distancia que separa un cuerpo de otro, y con un fluido movimiento la tomás en tus brazos, envolviéndola, deseando hacer que se sienta segura, contenida, protegida, amada, deseada, cuidada. Con las palmas de tus manos dibujás círculos en su espalda para infundirle calor y dejás que tus labios recorran cada punto de su rostro húmedo llenándolo de besos y absorbiendo las lágrimas que aun ruedan por sus mejillas sonrosadas porque se ha agitado.

"Debés pensar que soy verdaderamente infantil y estúpida…" murmura.

"No, bebé, no pienso que seas infantil o estúpida, y tampoco pienso que estés loca" susurrás "La locura y el amor van de la mano, pero de la otra mano la locura lleva a los celos"

"No me gusta sentir celos… No me gusta sentirme insegura y acomplejada, no me gusta mirarme al espejo y sentirme un patito feo, porque entonces es como si estuviera decepcionándote…" confiesa.

"¿Decepcionándome?" preguntás desconcertado.

"Te esforzás tanto por hacerme sentir hermosa, me decís todas esas cosas lindas, hacés todo lo que podés para sanar mi autoestima, y yo soy una tonta que…"

No la dejás terminar la oración.

"Michelle, no creo que seas tonta. Ya te lo dije: los celos son naturales"

Besás su frente, y luego sin agregar otra palabra, entrelazás sus dedos con tus dedos y la guiás hacia el desayunador; es mejor que conversen sentados, tranquilos, calmados, en lugar de estar de pie, gritando y temblando de nervios y enojo (su enojo con ella misma porque siente esos celos que juzga estúpidos e infantiles, y tu enojo con tu hermana por haberle dado a Jenna tu número de teléfono a propósito con la esperanza de causar problemas). Las cosas se resuelven hablando, y entre Michelle y vos no querés que quede nada sin resolver.

Con un gesto de la cabeza le indicás que se siente en una de las banquetas, y vos te sentás en la contigua para poder estar a su lado.

"No me gustan los celos" repite "Son tan irracionales…"

"Todas las emociones son irracionales" decís "El amor también es una emoción irracional, no podés razonar con el amor, solamente lo sentís en el corazón; el cerebro no puede procesarlo"

"Pero el amor no es una emoción dañina, y los celos sí lo son" es su respuesta.

"Es cierto, los celos son dañinos" coincidís, lanzando un suspiro.

"Mis celos no se basan en desconfianza, Tony…" empieza a explicar.

"Lo sé" le asegurás "Michelle" comenzás, trazando sus facciones con las yemas de tus pulgares "… ninguna de ellas significó algo para mí, y yo tampoco signifiqué algo para ellas. A ninguna de ellas jamás me ató un solo gramo de sentimientos, y ninguna de ellas estuvo atada a mí por alguna clase de emoción que fuera más allá de lo físico" te parece importante explicar todo esto, te parece importante que entienda; ya han hablado del tema otras veces, pero nunca en el marco de los celos, y querés que comprenda que en muchos sentidos ella también es para vos la primera.

"Ya lo sé, Tony; ése no es el problema"

"El problema es que no te sentís suficiente"

No estás preguntándoselo; es una afirmación, no una oración para acurrucar entre signos de interrogación. Ya te lo dijo antes – cuando estaba nerviosa, alterada, le temblaba la voz, corrían lágrimas por su rostro y la angustia nublaba su mirada -: sus problemas personales, su inestabilidad emocional, todo aquello comienza en su bajo autoestima, en sus inseguridades, en los problemas que tiene para ver su belleza, los problemas que tiene para aceptar su cuerpo y su imagen. Varias veces han pasado por lo mismo, y aunque otros hombres estarían hartos, vos no te hartás, a vos no te cansa repetirle que la amás por lo que es, no te cansa repetirle que es hermosa, no te cansa tratar de ayudarla a quererse un poquitito más a sí misma, al menos una décima parte de todo lo que vos la querés. Ayer probaste al regalarle aquél espejo dentro de una caja que estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para convencerla de que la considerás la cosita más preciosa del mundo, y sería muy hipócrita que un día después al presentarse la oportunidad de demostrarle hasta dónde llega tu amor por ella simplemente redujeras las cosas a un ataque de celos y le dieras la espalda.

"Cuando estoy con vos me siento hermosa, _de verdad_" le creés, sabés que lo dice en serio "Cuando veo mi reflejo en tus ojos o en el espejo que me regalaste, me veo preciosa, tan preciosa como me ves vos. Pero la realidad es…"

"La realidad es que en el fondo seguís creyéndote fea" completás la frase.

"En el fondo sigo sabiendo que nunca voy a ser suficiente"

"Michelle, me amás como nunca me amó nadie: eso te convierte en _más que suficiente_…"

"No se trata sólo de amor, Tony" suspira.

"Ya lo sé: el sexo juega una parte importante en cualquier relación y vos creés que aunque me amás no sos nada comparada con todas las mujeres con las que estuve antes" creés que, ya que sabés exactamente lo que está pensando y sintiendo porque podés leerlo escrito en su rostro y en sus ojos, podés ahorrarle tener que decirlo diciéndolo vos "Pero – y voy a decirte esto tantas veces como necesites escucharlo para creerlo, Michelle – ni Jenna ni ninguna otra pueden compararse con vos"

"¿Cómo podés estar tan seguro? ¿Cómo podés estar seguro de que no voy a ser una decepción? ¿Cómo podés estar tan seguro de que no voy a aburrirte? ¿Cómo podés estar tan seguro de que no va a cansarte mi inexperiencia?" inhala, exhala, vuelva a inhalar, exhala otra vez ¿Cómo podés estar tan seguro de que no vas a arrepentirte de haberte enamorado de mí? ¿Cómo podés estar tan seguro de que no vas a lamentar haber renunciado a todas esas mujeres espectaculares que estarían dispuestas a satisfacerte si se lo pidieras?"

Suspirás, acariciás sus mejillas durante algunos segundos, y luego comenzás a hablarle en susurros dulces para despejar todas esas dudas que acaba de compartir con vos:

"Estoy seguro porque vos sos especial" contestás "Mi corazón lo supo la primera vez que te vi, Michelle. No sos como las otras; naciste para ser mía y de nadie más, para enseñarme lo que es amar, para despertar en mí ese millón de sensaciones que no conocería si no las hubiera experimentado con vos. Una de las muchas diferencias entre vos y todas esas mujeres de las que estás tan celosa, esas mujeres que vos decís son 'espectaculares', es que con ellas nunca sentí amor, nunca sentí una conexión, nunca sentí alivio o felicidad o pasión o deseo, nunca sentí más que mera atracción física. Y lo que vuelve a mi ego insoportablemente grande, tan grande que no pasa por la puerta" sonreís suavemente, chasqueás la lengua, volvés a sonreír, y ella ríe, lo cual es un alivio para tus oídos "ya no es la cantidad de mujeres que tengo en mi haber, porque eso nunca significó nada realmente, ni va a tener jamás significado" contorneás otra vez sus facciones, repasando despacio su piel con las yemas de tus dedos, despertando pequeños estremecimientos de tanto en tanto con tu tacto cargado de ternura "; pensá que soy terriblemente posesivo si querés, no me importa, pero lo que vuelve descomunal a mi ego es saber que me pertenecés a mí y a nadie más, que sos mía y de nadie más. Para Jenna yo soy uno más, un nombre más en una lista, es verdad, y ellas para mí no son más que pedazos de mi pasado que no dejaron marcas ni valieron nada. Lo que nos hace distintos al resto del mundo, Michelle, es que vos sos mi Universo y yo el tuyo, somos el principio y el fin del otro…"

Barrés con tu pulgar una lágrima que se desliza por su rostro; podés ver el brillo volviendo poco a poco a su mirada empañada por el llanto acumulado causado por su ataque de celos, y es por eso que seguís hablando, porque notás que con cada palabra dulcemente susurrada que deja tu boca ese brillo va tomando fuerzas, recobrándose, despejando esa nube opaca de angustia.

"Hubo otras mujeres en mi cama, muchas, no voy a mentirte diciéndote que no, pero no me compartís con ninguna de ellas, Michelle, ninguna de ellas tiene un pedazo de mí: soy tan tuyo como vos sos mía. Cualquier grado de intimidad que comparta con vos es mucho más fuerte, mucho más profundo y mucho más hermoso que cualquier instante perdido en el tiempo que haya compartido con alguna de esas mujeres con las que tuve encuentros vacíos; vos con sólo acariciarme de la manera más inocente con las yemas de tus dedos lográs en un segundo lo que otras con su cuerpo no pudieron, porque entre nosotros hay amor, porque somos dos almas conectadas, porque estamos hechos a medida el uno para el otro"

Rozás sus labios con tus labios, apenas, casi sin tocarlos, dejando que medio milímetro los separe al uno del otro. No quitás sus ojos de sus ojos, que ya no esquivan los tuyos, que ahora están buscando hundirse en tus órbitas como vos buscás hundirte en las suyas.

"Nada que ellas me hayan hecho sentir, nada de lo _poco_ que ellas me hayan hecho sentir" aclarás, remarcando con fuerza la palabra 'poco' "se parece en lo mínimo a lo que estoy sintiendo ahora o a lo que sentí mientras nos besábamos bajo la lluvia o lo que me hiciste sentir anoche entre suspiros y caricias o a lo que me come vivo por dentro cuando pienso en hacer el amor con vos" tomás su labio inferior entre sus dientes y jalás despacio "El amor que nosotros dos conocemos es muchísimo más complejo que cualquier otra emoción sobre la Tierra, y los celos deberían sentirlos todas esas mujeres demasiado ocupadas yendo de una cama a otra como para detenerse y buscar la mitad que les falta a sus almas incompletas, esa mitad que yo encontré en vos" jalás su labio suprior "Podés pensar que no sos perfecta para mí, Michelle, pero yo sé que lo sos" susurrás.

"_Vos_ sos perfecto para mí" murmura, moviendo lentamente sus labios sobre los tuyos "Y aunque tu ego no pase por la puerta, te amo igual" ambos ríen suavemente, un sonido apenas imperceptible que inunda sus oídos "como vos vas a amarme siempre a mí aunque me agarren ataques de celos y sea una chiquilina insegura"

"Nada ni nadie pueden lograr que deje de amarte, Michelle, y te amaría aunque tuvieras ataques de celos todos los días, te amaría aunque me llamaras ególatra todos los días"

Los dos vuelven a reír; el ambiente está muchísimo más relajado, y ya no hay tristeza o angustia visible en sus ojos, ni tampoco sus músculos están tensos, si no más bien totalmente dóciles bajo tus mimos.

"¿Y nunca vas a cansarte de tratar de convencerme de que soy hermosa incluso cuando no estoy mirando dentro de tus ojos o dentro de mi espejo?" pregunta en apenas un murmullo.

"Nunca" confirmás.

"¿Nunca vas a cansarte de calmarme cuando me coman viva los celos?"

Negás con la cabeza, rozando la punta de tu nariz con la punta de su nariz.

"No tenés nada de lo que estar celosa, Michelle, pero si alguna vez los celos vuelven, yo voy a calmarlos"

"¿Nunca vas a dejar de ser el hombre más dulce del mundo?"

"Aun ególatra y con toda mi mochila de defectos colgada en los hombros, voy a ser siempre tu osito de peluche"

"O mi bebé unicornio" agrega ella, riendo con más ganas "Tony, ¿me perdonás por haber reaccionado como reaccioné?" pregunta, acariciando tu cabeza.

"No hay nada que perdonar, Michelle; yo hubiera reaccionado igual, o peor"

"Tampoco debería haberte acusado de querer hinchar tu ego cuando me preguntaste cómo me sentía… Sé que sólo querías ayudarme, sé que actué como una tonta. Hablé sin pensar, reaccioné mal" se disculpa "No estaba midiendo mis palabras con claridad, y estaba tan enojada y embroncada conmigo misma que traté de canalizarlo lastimándote a vos en un punto que sé que te duele"

Besás la punta de su nariz, luego sus párpados, sus mejillas, alrededor de sus ojos, y después finalmente la punta de su nariz una vez más.

"Michelle, no necesito a una mujer como Jenna para hinchar mi ego. Saber que vos sos sólo mía y de nadie más es todo lo que necesito para tener el ego más grande del mundo"

Y antes de darle tiempo a replicar algo más, pegás tu boca a su boca y la besás hasta dejarla sin aire, hasta robarle la última gota de oxígeno a sus pulmones, hasta escuchar un gemido colarse por entre sus labios sofocados por tus labios, demostrándole sin necesidad de hablar que ella puede hacer que recorran tu anatomía de una punta a la otra mil millones de emociones que todas esas mujeres con las que alguna vez tuviste algo físico no lograron despertar en vos con sus cuerpos, sencillamente porque ninguna te amaba, sencillamente porque ninguna había nacido para ser enteramente tuya, sencillamente porque el alma de ninguna de ellas estaba íntimamente conectada con tu alma.

* * *

"No volviste a preguntar por la sorpresa que tengo que darte…" comentás un rato después, mientras están terminando de comer el piloncito de panqueques con dulce de leche que preparaste.

"Es cierto" señala, regalándote esa sonrisa hermosa a la que estás acostumbrado y sin la cual no podrías vivir porque sos tan adicto a ella como al resto de Michelle.

El ambiente ya no está tenso, y ha vuelto a ser relajado como al principio de la noche, antes de que llamara Gabrielle, antes de que llamara Jenna, antes de que a Michelle le agarrara un ataque de celos y angustia y sus inseguridades y complejos la dominaran. Estás mucho más tranquilo, mucho más contento, y ahora que ya no tenés que cargar sobre los hombros el peso de verla mal y no saber cómo ayudarla o qué decir para hacerle bien, volvés a disfrutar de esa sensación que te recorre como un cosquilleo agradable cada vez que estás a punto de sorprenderla con algo que estás seguro va a hacerla inmensamente feliz, como lo que tenés para decirle esta noche.

"¿Querés seguir adivinando un ratito más?" proponés, sólo por el gusto de alimentar su curiosidad.

"No, quiero que me des mi sorpresa" contesta, sonriendo más ampliamente, pinchando en su tenedor con un rápido, ágil y sorpresivo movimiento de su mano el último pedacito de panqueque en tu plato, robándotelo.

"Está bien" decidís que ya la hiciste esperar demasiado; además, después de las lágrimas de bronca que derramó, después de todos los estragos que los celos hicieron en ella, realmente estás deseoso de darle un buen motivo para sonreír con muchísimas más ganas, para encender aun más la luz en su mirada, para hacerla feliz.

"¿Cierro los ojos mientras vas a buscarla?"

"¿Mientras voy a buscar qué?" preguntás, pretendiendo no comprender.

"La sorpresa" contesta ella, revoleando los ojos y riendo.

"Esta sorpresa no es tangible, Michelle" explicás "Esta sorpresa es en realidad una noticia"

Te mira intrigada pero no dice nada, por lo que seguís hablando, saboreando cada palabra a medida que la decís:

"Mi hermana Fiona me escribió un correo electrónico hace algunas semanas" comenzás a explicar "para contarme que a su esposo le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo en Los Angeles que no tardó en acepta"

Ya empezás a ver una sonrisa hermosa jalando sus labios para tirarlos hacia arriba a medida que ella va comprendiendo de qué se trata tu sorpresa.

"Si todo sale como lo planearon" continuás "ya van a estar instalados en su nueva casa en esta ciudad para la segunda semana de enero. Eso significa" seguís, no sin notar cómo su mirada se ha iluminado y su sonrisa se ha ensanchado hasta alcanzar una oreja y luego la otra "que vamos a tener a tres de _nuestras_ sobrinitas muchísimo más cerca que antes, más precisamente a veinte minutos de distancia en auto, y vamos a poder llevarlas al cine, al parque, van a poder conocer a Bonnie y jugar con ella, vamos a poder cuidarlas cuando mi hermana y mi cuñado quieran salir solos un sábado a la noche" enumerás un par de las cosas que se te ocurrieron van a poder disfrutar cuando Fiona y su familia se muden a California.

"¿En serio?" pregunta, atónita, con su mirada encendida más que todas las estrellas que cubren el firmamento y la alegría visible en sus hermosas facciones orientales.

"En serio" le asegurás, acariciando su sonrisa con la yema de tu dedo "¿Y sabés qué más me dijo mi hermana?" ahora acariciás su mejilla en un gesto cargado de ternura.

Michelle niega con la cabeza.

"Me dijo que Lara se puso muy, muy contenta cuando le explicaron que después de la mudanza iba a poder ver a su tía Michelle todas las veces que quisiera, cuando quisiera, y hablar por teléfono con ella e invitarla a tomar el té con sus muñecas, y ver con ella películas de Disney, y darle sus cuentos favoritos para que se los lea a la hora de dormir…"

"Tony…, no te das una idea de lo que significa para mí que una parte de tu familia me haga sentir tan querida y tan aceptada" dice finalmente luego de algunos minutos de silencio en los cuales no hizo más que reír y sonreír contagiosamente, llenando tus oídos de esa melodía que es tu música favorita.

"Para mi también significa muchísimo, Michelle" vos tampoco podés dejar de sonreír "Llevo casi dos semanas muriendo de ganas de darte esta noticia"

"Significa mucho para mí" repite "Tenía el presentimiento de que estabas muriéndote por contarme algo, pero no me imaginé que fuera esto" vuelve a reír, provocando que vos rías también "… Significa muchísimo que tu hermana me deje ser la tía de tus sobrinitas…"

Hay una parte de tu familia que está empezando a quererla tanto como vos esperabas que todo la quisieran; hay una parte de tu familia que sabe exactamente lo que ella significa para vos, lo que ella ha logrado en vos, lo especial e importante que es, el peso que tiene su presencia en tu vida. Tu mamá, Gabrielle y Eva no lo ven, no lo entienden, no comprenden, y piensan que llenándote la cabeza, buscando hacer que te sientas culpable, utilizando argumentos que no valen nada para vos porque no creés que el origen o la raza de una persona deban determinar a quién ama, e incluso recurriendo a un recurso tan bajo como el de darle a una mujer como Jenna tu número de teléfono pensando que Michelle y vos no podrían sobreponerse a un ataque de celos o a una discusión y que acabarían peleándose, pero del otro lado tenés también a Martina y a Fiona apoyándote incondicionalmente y dándole a Michelle también un lugar en sus vidas, del otro lado tenés a tus sobrinitas, que pueden ver con la inocencia infantil más allá de todos los problemas y obstáculos que 'los grandes' ponen en sus caminos cuando están demasiado cegados por una creencia o una opinión como para poder apreciar aquello invisible a los ojos pero esencial para el corazón.

Durante el resto de la noche no vuelve a aparecer atisbo alguno de los celos que consumieron a Michelle hasta hacerla perder el control y encender su sistema nervioso, llevándola a llorar de bronca, despertando dentro suyo esas inseguridades y esos complejos con los que vos luchás a diario para que puedan ir desapareciendo poco a poco y su autoestima pueda sanar por completo y para siempre; los dos sonriendo, conversan un largo rato sobre todas las cosas divertidas que pueden hacer cuando tus sobrinas estén residiendo en Los Angeles, le contás sobre el nuevo puesto de trabajo de Andrés, sobre la casa a la que tu hermana va a mudarse, sobre las cosas lindas sobre Michelle que Fiona te contó dijo Lara y lo contentos que están ella y su marido de que la nena parezca querer interactuar con alguien que no sea ellos por primera vez en sus tres años de vida…

No fue un miércoles tan malo, después de todo. Eso es lo que pensás más tarde cuando estás por quedarte dormido, Michelle acurrucada a tu lado, abrazándote como si las vidas de ambos dependieran del contacto físico con el otro, su respiración tranquila llenando el aire, los latidos de su corazón dictando el ritmo de los latidos de tu corazón.

Tu familia – al menos la parte que se opone a tu relación con el amor de tu vida – es un obstáculo que van a tener que sortear, y estás dispuesto a sortearlo sea como sea y a hacer lo que haga falta hacer para protegerla y evitar que le hagan daño y sanarla en caso de que la lastimen (lo cual, para vos, sería imperdonable, y marcaría una línea difícil de desdibujar entre tus hermanas, tu mamá y vos si ellas hicieran algo que perjudicara a Michelle de algún modo). Es un obstáculo que van a sortear juntos, por eso estás tranquilo: con Michelle a tu lado todo va a doler menos.

Los celos son también emociones naturales, una emoción cruda que come a las personas por dentro sin misericordia, mordiendo todo lo que pueden sin detenerse, creciendo, creciendo y creciendo sin control hasta convertirse en una bola de nieve incontrolable difícil de parar. Esa emoción natural reside en todos los seres humanos, porque son las emociones las que vuelven a los humanos diferentes a cualquier otro animal. Entendés los celos de Michelle, entendés sus problemas de autoestima, su inseguridad, su inestabilidad emocional fruto de su historia familiar y del abandono de su mamá; te alegra haber sabido calmarla, te alegra tener ese efecto en ella, te alegra poder tranquilizarla con sólo acariciarla y hablarle suave, te alegra que a pesar de la bronca pueda mostrar confianza en vos y que te cuente las cosas que le pasan con honestidad (incluso si al principio le costó un poco hacerlo por miedo a que la creyeras loca, tonta, infantil o irracional).

Estas piedras que aparecen en el camino – tu hermana llamando para decirte esa sarta de estupideces que ni querés recordar, Eva mandando a Jenna a intentar persuadirte para que te encuentres con ella, los celos – son parte de la vida, son parte del recorrido. Gracias a Dios, hacés tu recorrido de la mano de la persona que adorás, y sabés bien que ni ella ni vos soltarían al otro, nunca, sin importar lo que suceda, sin importar lo que haya que afrontar, porque cualquier cosa ustedes puedan afrontar siempre y cuando permanezcan juntos.

Besás con dulzura la punta de su nariz, sus mejillas, sus párpados cerrados, rozás despacito sus labios sonrosados para no despertarla, inhalás su perfume y acariciás su cabeza con una mano mientras que con la palma de la otra trazás en su espalda círculos, como hacés cada noche antes de quedarte vos dormido acunado en sus brazos, embebido en el calor de su cuerpo.

Entendés exactamente su irracional ataque de celos porque tu reacción hubiera sido peor si los roles hubieran estado invertidos. La observás dormir; luce como un ángel, tan inocente y tan bonita, tu propio pedacito de cielo sobre el infierno en el que se ha convertido la Tierra, tuya y de nadie más, todo un paraíso inexplorado que te pertenece por completo. ¿Cómo te sentirías vos si la mujer a la que amás con una locura tan grande que te domina por completo y destroza tu control tuviera en su haber tantos hombres como vos mujeres? Con sólo pensar en ese escenario totalmente ficticio te hierve la sangre en las venas, tu corazón late dolorosamente rápido y tu temperamento sube hasta alcanzar límites insospechados; no soportás la mera idea, la mera situación hipotética de que otro hombre la toque, de que otro hombre la vea desnuda, la bese, acaricie y muerda; te duele físicamente imaginar cómo reaccionarías si ella hubiera estado envuelta en brazos que no fueran los tuyos, si otros la hubieran observado dormir, si otros hubieran lamido su piel palmo a palmo. Si celos de hombres inexistentes te carcomen, devoran y envenenan, ¿cómo no vas a entender los celos que la carcomen, devoran y envenenan a ella, que sabe estuviste bajo las sábanas de unas cuantas?

Entendés sus celos, entendés esas emociones que la llevaron a reaccionar así, entendés por qué se alteró tanto al escucharte hablar con Jenna: la mera certeza de que otras te tuvieron antes, la mera certeza de que otras te besaron, tocaron y acariciaron antes que ella es suficiente para que enloquezca, para que cruce todos los límites del raciocinio y deje de pensar claramente para pasar a ser dominada por celos crudos en su más pura expresión.

Cerrás los ojos fuertemente, volvés a inhalar su perfume hasta llenarte los pulmones, y te relajás cuando sentís su cuerpo anidándose aun más contra tu pecho, su rostro escondido en el huequito entre tu hombro y tu cuello; está aferrada a vos como si fueras lo único que necesita en el mundo, su única adicción, su droga, su debilidad, su necesidad, _el único_ _hombre en su vida_.

Besás su frente, acariciás su cabeza un largo rato antes de ceder a la necesidad de dejar caer tus párpados y sumirte en unas cuantas horas de sueños sobre lo divertido que va a ser pasar tu tiempo libre con Michelle y con tus sobrinitas ahora que van a tenerlas más cerca. Repasás mentalmente todas las cosas que se dijeron, todas las cosas que le dijiste, las palabras que flotaron en el aire y también eso que fue dicho sin necesidad de emitir sonido alguno, simplemente leyendo uno dentro de los ojos del otro, reemplazando el idioma común y corriente con miradas, con ese lenguaje propio que nadie más conoce.

Ella no es la primera mujer con la que vas a tener sexo, pero sí es la primera mujer con la que vas a hacer el amor. Es la primera mujer que logró hacer que sintieras todas esas emociones mágicas que vos no creías fueran reales, esas emociones que pensabas estaban destinadas a unos pocos locos que podían ser contados con los dedos de las manos, esas emociones que vos suponías eran el invento de escritores, músicos y poetas delirantes. Ella es tu otra mitad, lo que te hacía falta para sentirte completo, es tu complemento, es… en realidad no se te ocurren palabras o frases adecuadas para explicar adecuadamente lo que Michelle es para vos. Es mucho más de lo que alguna vez sabrás cómo resumir, es mucho más de lo que alguna vez podrán comprender los demás (las personas como Jenna que no entienden los compromisos, tu familia, y cualquiera que cuestione tus sentimientos). Michelle es la mujer que logró con simplemente hablarte lo que otras con su cuerpo no han podido, ni podrán nunca, porque con ninguna otra mujer vas a tener la conexión que te une a Michelle, esa conexión que existe desde que el mundo es mundo, que estuvo siempre escrita en las estrellas, que te atrajo para que recorrieras todos los caminos que eran necesarios recorrer hasta llegar a ella y encontrarte con la persona con la que debés compartir lo que te quede de existencia.

Finalmente te quedás dormido, tus dedos masajeando automáticamente aquél punto sensible en su nuca porque sabés que se relaja muchísimo cuando concentrás sus caricias ahí, tu mente vaciándose poco a poco de todo recuerdo, pensamiento o reflexión sobre este miércoles 12 que se acaba, que se va, que se disuelve para dar paso al jueves.

Te quedás dormido ya sin ninguna emoción dañina corriendo por tus venas, sin situaciones hipotéticas en las que a vos te matarían los celos, o angustia porque su autoestima de tanto en tanto vuelve a resquebrajarse, o preocupación porque Gabrielle, Eva y tu mamá no comprenden que no van a poder arrancarte de los brazos de la mujer que amás.

Finalmente te quedás dormido, repasando mentalmente una a una todas las ocasiones en las que con sus sencillos, inocentes, dulces 'te amo' susurrados con infinita ternura Michelle logró hacerte sentir con su voz, con sus palabras, con sólo hablarte todo aquello que otras con su cuerpo jamás pudieron despertar en tu corazón y en tu alma, simplemente porque todavía no habías conocido a aquella nacida para que le pertenecieras completamente, en cuerpo, alma y corazón.

Y a la mañana siguiente despertás en brazos de tu Michelle, escuchándola susurrar cosas dulces en tu oído, logrando que sientas con sólo hablarte lo que otras con su cuerpo no han podido ni podrán jamás.


	78. Si lo que no te mata te fortalece

**NOTA:** Este capítulo es totalmente distinto a cualquier cosa que haya sido previamente escrita en esta historia, tanto por su contenido como por el estilo que utilicé. Es diferente, muy diferente, pero estoy conforme con el resultado, porque creo que llevaba tiempo necesitando agregar esta colección de detalles. Lo que este capítulo contiene esconde datos que serán sumamente relevantes en el futuro, datos necesarios para entender, por ejemplo, el capítulo 79 (el cual comenzaré a escribir mañana). Habrá partes confusas, quizá contradictorias incluso, pero todo lo que parezca no tiene explicación o no encaja será explicado y acabará encajando, sólo que no ahora, porque es bueno dejar a los lectores con una sensación de misterio y ansias de saber más (al menos eso me gusta sentir a mí cuando leo).

Intenté utilizar términos médicos tan acertados como posible; me disculpo si hay algún error.

Espero que esto les guste, que les resulte interesante leer algo distinto, que las ayude a entender muchas cosas previamente comentadas en los capítulos que anteceden a éste, y que genere expectativas para lo que está por venir.

**ADVERTENCIA:** La calificación es nuevamente **M**, puesto que se habla de temas como sexo, aborto, depresión, trastornos psiquiátricos, suicidio, daños autoinfligidos, etcétera. Sé que la mayoría de ustedes son mayores de 18, pero de todos modos debo aclarar la naturaleza del contenido.

Voy a esperar ávida sus comentarios, pues realmente me interesa saber qué piensan de esto.

* * *

_Si lo que no te mata te fortalece,_

_Nunca nada,_

_Nunca nada_

_Me hizo tan fuerte. _

Lucía exhausta, agotada; el aspecto en su rostro evidenciaba que, de hecho, acababa de burlar a la muerte cuando apenas milímetros la separaban de lo que sea que se halla del otro lado de la línea que divide el mundo de los vivos del mundo de los que han partido a otro sitio desconocido para los humanos, inentendible para la ciencia, tan hermoso como trágico y misterioso. Yendo en contra de todos los pronósticos que los médicos habían dado a su angustiado, desesperado esposo, la mujer que yacía en aquella cama de hospital se había salvado; aun estaba allí, cansada, adolorida, extremadamente débil y en estado crítico, pero con vida.

Al hombre que hubiera sido capaz de encontrar una manera de llegar al cielo para estar cara a cara con Dios y pedirle que lo arrebatara a él de la Tierra y no le hiciera daño a ella, que se llevara su alma y no la de la mujer a la que adoraba con locura, lo habían enfrentado algunas horas atrás con la responsabilidad de tomar una decisión que acarrearía consecuencias cuyo peso él llevaría sobre los hombros hasta el final de su existencia, el cual dudaba se encontrara lejos si llegara a perder a la persona que le daba sentido a cada uno de sus respiros, la persona por la que valía la pena despertar en cada amanecer. Los médicos habían dejado en claro que, fuera cual fuera su decisión, existía un gran porcentaje de chances de que aquella a la que eligiera salvar no sobreviviera tampoco.

Dos vidas pendían de un hilo, y sobre él reposaba el poder de decidir cuál salvar y cuál entregar a la sepultura, conociendo los riesgos de que algo saliera mal de todos modos y ambos corazones dejaran de latir para siempre.

Dos vidas pendían de un hilo, y él, a pesar del desgarro emocional que sentía haciéndolo pedazos por dentro, a pesar de ese dolor insoportable que lo carcomía, a pesar de su enojo con Dios por obligarlo a sacrificar a su mujer o a su hija no nacida, había tenido que definir en cuestión de minutos qué pasos quería fueran tomados, a cuál de las dos se le daría prioridad, cuál de las dos debía ser protegida, cuál de las dos tendría mayores posibilidades de ser salvada.

Entre la espada y la pared aquél hombre se encontraba, y mientras trataba de no derrumbarse, mientras trataba de ahogar los sollozos que pugnaban por escapar para hacer tangible y audible el dolor visible en sus ojos, en su expresión, en su postura, no había podido evitar recordar lo que ocho meses atrás el obstetra les había recomendado a él y a su esposa: terminar el embarazo de inmediato, precisamente para evitar la trágica, dramática situación en la que habían acabado hundiéndose.

Durante la gravidez de su primogénito – al que había dado a luz en situaciones menos que deseables – habían surgido ciertas complicaciones que, de haber sido tratadas a tiempo, no habrían dejado secuelas, pero en su caso la falta de cuidados médicos adecuados había llevado a que quedara un daño permanente. No podría volver a tener hijos, pues un segundo embarazo sería peligroso para su salud y podría acabar con su muerte y con la de la criatura.

A él aquello no le había importado; la amaba, la amaba como jamás había pensado amaría a alguien, ella era su sol, su luna, todas las estrellas del cielo brillando en un único para de ojos que sólo lo miraban a él, toda la felicidad del Universo contenida dentro de un solo corazón que al latir repetía su nombre. Ella y su hijo eran todo lo que él necesitaba para sentirse completo. Que su esposa no pudiera acunar otra vida en su vientre para él no significaba el fin del mundo, como para otros hombres cuando descubren que no podrán perpetuar su linaje por razones que escapaban de su control; hombre sabio siempre había sido, y sabía que existían otras formas de acariciar la paternidad, como la adopción. La salud de su esposa, su bienestar, para él eso valía todo, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa, y no había nada a lo que él no hubiera estado dispuesto a renunciar por ella, nada que él no hubiera estado dispuesto a sacrificar, sin un ápice de duda, sólo para protegerla. Además, ellos ya tenían un hijo, ambos sentían que su familia estaba completa; ambos eran, finalmente, luego de todo lo que habían tenido que afrontar, felices.

Sin embargo, como bien ambos habían aprendido a través de la experiencia, generalmente el destino toma rumbos que no son los planeados por aquellos cuyos caminos se ven súbitamente distorsionados. A pesar de las precauciones que uno puede tomar, los accidentes ocurren, y eso fue lo que les ocurrió a ellos: un 'accidente', como muchas parejas denominan a los embarazos no deseados.

Ése era, definitivamente, un embarazo no deseado; aquél ser del tamaño de una nuez gestándose en el vientre de su mujer, bien podría ser la muerte creciendo entre sus entrañas, expandiéndose de a poco, para luego arrebatarla de sus brazos súbitamente al final del noveno mes, o incluso antes.

Los médicos recomendaron un aborto legal, como si ese bebé formándose dentro de su panza fuera un cáncer que debía ser extirpado antes de que se expandiera por todo el cuerpo, una infección, una enfermedad. Los dos dijeron que sí inmediatamente, él porque la idea de perder a su mujer lo aterrorizaba, que existiera la mínima posibilidad de que el final de su existencia sobre esta Tierra estuviera aguardándola era suficiente para enloquecerlo; el de ella fue un gesto egoísta, pues el terror en los ojos de su marido la conmovía inmensamente, pero no era tal su efecto como el de su terror propio, aquél temor a la muerte, aquél temor a partir cuando recién acababa de empezar a vivir, cuando recién acababa de empezar a disfrutar, cuando finalmente parecía que todas las adversidades se habían hecho un lado para dar paso a tiempos llenos de luz y calidez, tiempos felices, tiempos de progreso.

Pero luego él había empezado a tener dudas sobre la decisión tomada, justo un día antes de la fecha en que tenían una cita con el médico para que llevara a cabo el procedimiento que pondría fin al embarazo. Quizá porque tomó conciencia de que llevar a cabo ese aborto sería, literalmente, arrancar una vida; quizá porque empezó a darse cuenta de que no se trataba de una enfermedad que su mujer estaba incubando en su organismo, si no otro organismo en sí, un ser humano; quizá porque de pronto comprendió que aquella criatura a la que le negarían el derecho a nacer también tenía un alma, como él; quizá porque comprendió que en su decisión tanto él como su esposa habían sido terriblemente egoístas; quizá porque su corazón hizo que entendiera que no hay amor más grande que el de un padre por un hijo, y que los padres deben sacrificarse por los hijos, y no ser sacrificados los hijos por los padres.

Había hablado con su esposa, con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas le había pedido que considerara que tal vez Dios obraría un milagro con ellos si ellos obraban correctamente. Sollozando le había confesado que se sentía atrapado, que ya no le parecía tan fácil ofrecer una vida a cambio de otra, que de pronto le había entrado un pánico atroz, que imaginar lo que le harían a su bebé – aquél bebé que era de los dos – hacía que se sintiera el ser humano más despreciable del planeta por permitir que a una cosita mitad suya y mitad de su esposa la asesinaran brutalmente. Llorando sin consuelo, le había pedido a su mujer que consideraran elegir el camino más difícil, ése que consistía en tomar muchísimas precauciones y rezar a diario para, tal vez, encontrarse con un final distinto, con un final feliz, un final en el que ni su hijo ni ella tendrían que morir durante o después del alumbramiento.

"Estás loco" ella lo había acusado, luchando contra sus propias lágrimas, pues siempre el dolor que él sentía ella podía sentirlo en carne propia, quemándola, devorándola, destrozándola, porque ambos estaban conectados tan profundamente que las palabras no podrían haber explicado cuán hondo el vínculo que los unía era.

"¿Por qué?"

"La definición de una persona loca es que hace lo mismo una y otra y otra vez esperando un resultado nuevo" ella explicó "Los médicos nos dijeron que en un 90% de los casos continuar con el embarazo es firmar una sentencia de muerte para la madre y para el bebé"

"También nos dijeron que en caso de ir en contra de la idea de abortar, había medidas preventivas que podían ser tomadas, que aunque las chances fueran pocas había esperanzas a las que podíamos aferrarnos…" él había tratado de convencerla, su rostro salpicado de lágrimas, sus labios temblando.

"¡Esa es la opción que eligen las mujeres que luego terminan enterradas dos metros bajo tierra, con el cadáver de sus bebés sepultados en la tumba contigua, y sus maridos con el corazón roto y la carga sobre los hombros de tener que llevarles flores todos los domingos a su esposa e hijo muertos!" había contestado ella con una crudeza violenta "Sería ridículo pensar que si tomáramos el mismo camino nosotros seríamos la excepción"

Habían discutido durante horas, los dos llorando, los dos desesperados, él defendiendo su postura de que era preferible correr un riesgo y rezar para que ocurriera un milagro, ella – asustada – decidida a abortar.

"Quizá no tengamos que acabar con una vida para salvar a otra, quizá puedan salvarse los dos…" él insistía, rogando, suplicando, prácticamente de rodillas "El aborto es la solución fácil, pero nadie nos dijo que no existían armas con las que pudiéramos luchar…"

"¡Qué sencillo debe resultarte decirlo!" ella había estallado de pronto, gritando "¡No sos vos el que tiene que poner el cuerpo, no sos vos el que podría morir desangrado por un desgarro en el útero! ¡No sos vos el que podría acabar en el cementerio!"

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño, pues el llanto ahogado del otro llenaba la quietud en la que estaba sumida la habitación y la falta del calor de ambos cuerpos anidados y la sensación de estar recostados en el borde del abismo al que se asemejaba ese espacio que separaba sus dos anatomías, cada una en lados opuestos de la cama, hicieron imposible que descansaran.

La mañana siguiente los encontró a ambos pálidos, ojerosos, cansados, estresados, nerviosos, angustiados.

"Voy a abortar a este bebé" ella le aclaró, sin que su voz temblara, sin sentir otra emoción que no fuera el instinto de auto preservación. Había tomado la decisión egoísta de entregar a su hijo o hija como pago por una cantidad incierta de tiempo sobre esta Tierra para disfrutar con su marido y su primogénito "Te amo, pero nada de lo que digas o hagas va a lograr que cambie de opinión" le había aclarado "Y con un poco de perspectiva" continuó "vas a entender que esta elección es la correcta"

Resignado él la había acompañado al consultorio del doctor; la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir sola, la amaba demasiado como para abandonarla en un momento como aquél, incuso si él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella haría, incluso si él hubiera preferido que tomaran otro camino, incluso si él estaba lleno de dudas.

"No era necesario que vinieras conmigo" ella había susurrado en el coche, mirando fuera de la ventanilla del auto para evitar toparse con sus ojos húmedos y nublados de angustia "Podría haber hecho esto sola"

"No quería que estuvieras sola" había sido su respuesta, murmurada con dificultad debido al apretado nudo que se había formado en su garganta "Esto duele demasiado, pero tal vez tengas razón…, tal vez sea para bien…, tal vez…, tal vez este bebé no deba nacer"

Estaba tratando de convencerse de que el paso que estaban a punto de tomar era el indicado, que su mujer no estaba equivocada, que estaban eligiendo bien, que la opción segura era siempre mejor que una apuesta incierta y arriesgada. Estaba tratando de ser fuerte por ella, para poder cuidarla, para poder protegerla, para mostrarle su apoyo incondicional. Estaba tan perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer, tan enloquecido, tan hipnotizado, que aun si él en el fondo sabía que jamás podría vivir con el peso de no haber hecho más para evitar ese aborto, estaba dispuesto a pasar mil años soportando esa culpa sólo para concederle a ella lo que quería dejándola obrar acorde su voluntad.

"Este bebé no debe nacer. Si este bebé nace, yo voy a morir" la sola mención de ese posible escenario era suficiente para que la sangre se congelara en sus venas y los latidos de su corazón se apagaran por algunos segundos "Yo no puedo morir" sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer, rodando por sus mejillas naturalmente sonrosadas, empapando aquél rostro angelical enmarcado por esos rulos rebeldes que él tanto amaba "No puedo morir, todavía tengo tanto que vivir… Todavía tenemos tanto por lo que vivir. No puedo permitir que nada ni nadie nos quite esa oportunidad, simplemente no puedo… Sé que es egoísta, pero no estoy lista para morir, no estoy lista para dejarte…"

Las palabras de su esposa y la honestidad que las envolvía habían logrado que él también se quebrara y se largara a llorar. Había tenido que detener el automóvil a un costado de la carretera para poder calmarse; fue después de un larguísimo abrazo que ambos recobraron la compostura y pudieron reemprender el camino hacia la clínica.

La clínica, él la recordaba vívidamente. Recordaba haber pensado que su mujer cruzaría el umbral de la puerta acunando en su vientre un pedacito suyo combinado con un pedacito de ella, pero que luego al salir, cuando cruzara ese mismo umbral, su vientre estaría vacío, y aquél pedacito de los dos muerto, sin siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de ver la luz del sol, escuchar el canto de las aves, sentir la lluvia sobre su piel, reír, llorar.

Aquél pensamiento era suficiente para que el nudo en su garganta se volviera muchísimo más apretado, tan apretado que sentía falta de aire.

Por un breve momento había considerado rezar, rezar por esa criaturita cuyas palpitaciones pronto se apagarían, rezar por una señal de que estaban haciendo lo que debía ser hecho, rezar por un milagro, rezar para despertar y descubrir que todo aquello no había sido más que una horrible pesadilla… Pero tenía la sensación de que rezando en un momento como ése sólo estaría insultando y ofendiendo a Dios, pidiéndole su bendición cuando él y su esposa se hallaban a las puertas de un pecado terrible, pidiéndole su amparo segundos antes de aceptar que las manos de la ciencia interrumpieran el curso natural de la vida en nombre de la medicina y del 'derecho a elegir', ignorando el derecho a nacer de aquél embrión inocente.

Pero a pesar de que ese ruego nunca se formó en su mente, a pesar de que ese ruego nunca alcanzó las puertas del cielo (o eso él pensaba), un milagro ocurrió. O al menos ocurrió un milagro disfrazado de complicación.

El aborto no pudo ser practicado, pues hubiera sido demasiado riesgoso, quizá más riesgoso que continuar con la gestación y enfrentarse a los problemas que sabían de antemano iban a aparecer al momento de dar a luz. El médico les explicó que su caso no era normal, que la situación era muchísimo más delicada de lo que pensaban, y que dar por finalizado el embarazo podría causar daños severos, hemorragia interna, que podría morir desangrada allí mismo sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo para detenerlo. De pronto el aborto y el alumbramiento abrazaban ambos los mismos peligros, ambos podían conducir a un mismo desenlace: la muerte. Abortar definitivamente la mataría porque su útero no podría soportar el procedimiento sin abrirse a la mitad y no tendrían tiempo de actuar antes de que muriera desangrada, y parir también podía matarla por motivos similares. La única diferencia era que existía la mínima chance de que – tomando las medidas necesarias – ella perteneciera al 10% de las mujeres que dan a luz bebés sanos y viven para luego acunar en sus brazos a sus hijos.

"No morí hoy abortando, pero voy a morir dentro de ocho meses cuando llegue el momento de que este bebé nazca" ella había susurrado esa noche en el oído de su esposo; estaba envuelta en sus brazos protectores, su calor acobijándola, sus manos acariciando su espalda, sus labios de tanto en tanto besando sus párpados cerrados.

"No digas eso…" él le había rogado, tratando de consolarla, tratando de darle algo de la esperanza y la fe a las que él estaba aferrándose desesperadamente.

Pero no hubo caso, y sus intentos por tranquilizarla y calmar sus miedos no dieron frutos. Su locura, su inestabilidad emocional, su bipolaridad, sus traumas, el miedo a morir, la frustración, la bronca, la angustia, todo ello se combinó hasta llevar su cordura a extinguirse momentáneamente, creando en su cabeza uno de esos lapsos, esas lagunas mentales durante las cuales ambos bien sabían dejaba de ser ella misma y se transformaba en una persona totalmente distinta, una persona capaz de hacerse daño, capaz de lastimarse a propósito para a través de ello castigarse y castigar a otros. Ese costado oscuro fruto de todos sus traumas y vivencias terribles resurgió, la perspectiva de que existía la chance de que muriera en la sala de partos tal vez había actuado como disparador, o quizá recuerdos enterrados muy dentro suyo que distaban de años atrás, de cuando – en circunstancias muy distintas y, en cierta medida, igual de peligrosas – había estado embarazada de su primogénito habían causado que algo dentro suyo se quebrara, dejando fluir un río de confusión demasiado grande para ser comprendido o siquiera explicado.

Lo cierto es que ella enloqueció. Todos los progresos logrados durante el tiempo pasado bajo los cuidados amorosos y dedicados de su marido, todos los progresos logrados con esfuerzo, todo eso había quedado reducido a nada, porque en un minuto había regresado al primer casillero, donde él la había encontrado, de dónde él la había rescatado, había caído en algunos de los 'viejos hábitos' de los que él la había salvado.

La mañana que siguió al día en el que le dijeron que no era conveniente un aborto y que tendría que esperar al momento de traer al mundo a esa criatura rezando por un milagro, su esposo la encontró dentro de la bañera, aun vestida con su pijama, empapada, temblando de frío, con una navaja en la mano derecha y cortes superficiales en todo su antebrazo izquierdo hasta algunos centímetros antes de la muñeca.

Él se quedó a su lado, la abrazó, limpió sus heridas, puso vendas sobre su piel para que no se infectaran, la envolvió en su manta favorita y se quedó con ella, abrazándola hasta que cayó en un sueño tranquilo, hasta que los demonios que la perseguían en su interior fueron exorcizados por la fuerza de su amor y la voluntad que él siempre había mostrado para ayudarla a sanar.

Él no iba a dejarla, él no iba a abandonarla, él entendía su miedo, él entendía su locura, e iba a quedarse con ella, protegiéndola, teniendo esperanza y fe por los dos, luchando por los dos, sacando fuerza de debajo de las piedras si era necesario para que ella no flaqueara, para que no decayera.

"¿Por qué te cortaste?" había preguntado en un susurro horas más tarde, luego de que ella despertara aun en su cálido abrazo.

"Porque necesitaba expresar de algún modo el dolor que siento por dentro; necesitaba volverlo visible, tangible, sentirlo en la carne" había sido su respuesta "No quiero tener a este bebé" lágrimas caían otra vez de sus ojos, manchando su rostro, borrando las huellas de esas otras que antes habían sido derramadas y que ya se habían secado "No quiero morir…"

Él también lloró, lloró con ella, lloró porque estaba aterrorizado, lloró porque no sabía si su esposa y su hijo o hija sobrevivirían, lloró porque la perspectiva de perderla dentro de nueve meses a manos de complicaciones estaban siendo absorbidas por el pánico a perderla si ella cometía una locura, si sus intentos por 'expresar de algún modo el dolor… volverlo visible, tangible, sentirlo en la carne' iban demasiado lejos, si él no lograba hacer algo para detenerlos y evitar que se repitieran.

Una semana después, en un estúpido momento de distracción, dejó de prestarle atención durante cinco minutos para ir a su despacho a realizar una llamada importante concerniente a su trabajo; ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente, aun no era la hora a la que acostumbraba despertar… O eso él pensaba. Eso pensaba cuando se levantó y la dejó a solas creyendo que regresaría enseguida para volver a yacer a su lado y seguir observándola sumida en sueños más o menos tranquilos (de tanto en tanto se agitaba, de tanto en tanto él debía calmarla con un beso en la frente o con palabras de consuelo si alguna pesadilla la visitaba); nunca hubiera imaginado que en realidad ella estaba fingiendo, que estaba despierta, que llevaba varios días pretendiendo dormir hasta tarde cuando lo cierto era que su cerebro lleno de ideas locas y fantasmas acechándola empezaba a funcionar al alba, las voces susurrándole que debía mantenerse alerta, lista para aprovechar cualquier momento de debilidad de su marido para llevar a cabo su plan…

Se arrojó por la escalera, con la esperanza de que el golpe condujera a un aborto natural, con la esperanza de que su propio cuerpo expulsara antes de tiempo a aquél embrión pequeñito no más grande que una nuez, con la esperanza de impedir que aquél bebé siguiera creciendo dentro de su vientre. Allí él la encontró, acurrucada en el último peldaño, en posición fetal, hiperventilando, las extremidades adoloridas por los golpes y algunos moretones ya formándose allí. Pero no había sangre manchando sus ropas, ni insoportables calambres internos carcomiéndola, succionando esa otra vida fuera de ella para asegurarla que su vida no llegaría a la línea final dentro de nueve meses.

"¡No quiero morirme!, ¡no quiero morirme!" gritaba, gritaba tanto que él temió se desgarraría la garganta, gritaba tanto que él sentía su corazón resquebrajándose dentro de su pecho, despedazándose.

La llevó al hospital, donde le hicieron un ultrasonido para asegurarse de que su 'accidente' no hubiera causado ningún mal al bebé, los nervios y la ansiedad destrozándolo, la preocupación demasiado intensa como un malestar agudo en la boca del estómago.

Se calmó cuando pudieron escuchar los latidos de la criaturita; a él se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sus propias palpitaciones se volvieron mucho más rápidas. Fue un momento agridulce: amaba a ese bebé, pero también amaba a su esposa, sabía bien lo que ese embarazo estaba haciendo a su psiquis, sabía bien lo que podría suceder llegado el momento del nacimiento, sabía bien que corría el riesgo de perderlos a ambos, sabía bien que corría el riesgo de perderlo todo. Pero también tenía fe, esperanza y confianza en Dios; fe, esperanza y confianza en que el motivo por el cual no había podido realizarse el aborto residía en que esa criatura debía nacer, que un milagro se produciría, que sería posible alcanzar un final feliz. Ese bebé seguía vivo, seguía resistiendo, incluso si estaba habitando un cuerpo que no lo quería, incluso si su madre – en un estado de locura, desesperada, asustada, y debido a un millón de justificaciones más que él había estado usando para excusar las acciones de su mujer – no lo deseaba; allí estaba ese corazoncito, latiendo aun, latiendo con fuerza, luchando, sin ánimos de rendirse, dispuesto a pelear sus batallas.

Las lágrimas en los ojos de su esposa eran, sin embargo, amargas y de tristeza, pues escuchar los latidos del corazón de aquella criatura que podía costarle la vida al momento de nacer no causó en ella otro efecto que el de traumarla más, mostrándole cuán real era todo eso, que no era un sueño, una pesadilla o una alucinación, sino que estaba sucediendo, estaba sucediéndole a ella, a ellos.

"Ya no me amás, ¿no es cierto?" le había preguntado en el viaje en coche de regreso a su hogar "Ya no me amás, porque vos querés a este bebé y yo lo odio porque ya está costándome la salud mental que había recuperado, y al final va a costarme la vida"

"Sólo te pido que tengas un poco de fe…"

Pero nada de lo que él le decía parecía dar resultado, nada parecía servir para aliviar sus temores, nada parecía servir para tranquilizarla, para hacer desaparecer su depresión, para hacer regresar esa cordura que con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación ella había vuelto a abrazar. No hacía otra cosa que quedarse ovillada en la cama, durmiendo o llorando histéricamente, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared o mordiendo la almohada para ahogar sus gritos de furia. Y él estaba allí a su lado, ocupándose de todo, consolándola, cuidando de su hijo, asegurándole que las cosas saldrían bien, hablándole para calmarla, secando sus lágrimas, abrigándola, protegiéndola, ahuyentando las pesadillas cuando éstas aparecían, resguardándola de sí misma y de los fantasmas en su cabeza, ocultándole todo cuanto podía sobre el comportamiento rebelde de Danny y los problemas que éste estaba dando en la escuela y en la casa, e intentando que ella mostrara algo de amor por ese bebé que estaba acunando en su panza.

"Ya te dije: no lo amo" ella había respondido agriamente por décima vez en lo que iba de la tarde, un domingo lluvioso en algún momento del cuarto mes de gestación.

"Sé que lo amás" él contestaba siempre "Sé que todo va a salir bien. Yo tengo esperanza por los dos"

Y así era: él tenía esperanza por los dos. Él se esforzaba por los dos. Él luchaba por los dos. Él resistía por los dos. Él aguantaba todo por los dos. Por los dos y por su familia, esa familia que tanto amaba, esa familia a la que hubiera defendido con su vida sin importar las consecuencias, esa familia pequeña y quizá un poco atípica, pero familia al fin. Y en ningún momento había bajado los brazos, en ningún momento había flaqueado, en ningún momento había abandonado la fe, en ningún momento había dejado de pedirle a Dios que su esposa encontrara en su corazón el amor que aquella criaturita desarrollándose en su vientre necesitaba sentir, ese amor que él juraba existía, pero que estaba siendo brutalmente oprimido y opacado por el miedo, la depresión y sus enfermedades psiquiátricas; ni siquiera cuando en un descuido ella lograba escaparse de su vista y aparecía en el baño con los brazos cortados, llorando histéricamente y gritando que sentía tenía un cáncer terrible en el cuerpo; ni siquiera cuando, las pocas veces que su hijo entraba al cuarto de su madre para mantenerla acompañada un rato (a regañadientes, por supuesto, porque se encontraba en una etapa de rebeldía y desdén que combinada con su historia, su pasado y su carácter lo volvían desamorado e indomable) le decía que su hermano o hermana sería el responsable de que él perdiera a su madre.

Los primeros cinco meses habían sido realmente difíciles, probablemente los cinco meses más difíciles de su vida, más difíciles incluso que aquellos que había pasado tratando de rescatarla de sus adicciones, de su miseria, de su angustia, de su bipolaridad, enseñándole a vivir otra vez, enseñándole a quererse a sí misma, tratando de convencerla de que merecía algo mucho mejor y que él podía darle toda la felicidad que hasta ese entonces los había eludido a ella y a su hijo. Quizá porque en esa oportunidad habían estado trabajando juntos, codo a codo, buscando lo mismo, queriendo lo mismo, rezando por lo mismo, deseando lo mismo.

Y en el sexto mes, la lucha y los esfuerzos comenzaron a dar frutos, la fe y la esperanza comenzaron a dar frutos. Quizá fueron sus incesantes oraciones, quizá fueron sus cuidados esmerados, quizá fue su paciencia, quizá fue todo el amor con el que veló por ella en los peores días, quizá fue Dios moviendo su mano sobre ellos para calmar las aguas de aquél mar embravecido, quizá fue su condición psiquiátrica tan incierta y cambiante que volvía inestable cualquier terreno sobre el que pudieran estar parados… Lo cierto es que sus actitudes comenzaron a mutar, poco a poco, día a día, lenta pero progresivamente. Para bien o para mal, eso sólo podrían saberlo mirando con la perspectiva adecuada.

Con la llegada del séptimo mes, ya no se escabullía en cada ocasión que le era posible para ir a encerrarse al cuarto de baño y darlo vuelta de arriba a abajo buscando algo filoso con lo que cortarse (él se había encargado de sacar del camino cualquier objeto, por más que su apariencia fuera inofensiva, con el que pudiera mutilarse).

Con la llegada del séptimo mes, ya no se rehusaba a comer, ya no había que obligarla a probar un mísero bocado, ya no debía rogarle que se alimentara, ya no debía pedirle de rodillas prácticamente que tomara las vitaminas prenatales. Comía sin hambre, sin ganas, sin apetito, pero al menos comía sin oponer resistencia, sin arrojar la vajilla contra la pared, sin intentar hacerse daño con el tenedor.

Con la llegada del séptimo mes ya no tenía ataques de llanto repentinos, ni se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared, ni se golpeaba el rostro con el puño hasta hacerse sangrar la nariz para descargar su furia contra sí misma, ni lo golpeaba a él (quien pacientemente soportaba todo, todo, porque la amaba), ni le gritaba que aquél bebé estaba arruinando de a poco la felicidad que tanto les había costado conseguir y que lo odiaba por haberle quitado la vida hermosa que tenía antes de quedar embarazada y que recompensaba la vida horrible que había tenido antes de conocerlo a él, ni tenía pesadillas todas las noches, ni se daba puñetazos en el estómago para hacerle daño a aquella criatura inocente a la que ella – en su locura, en su total delirio, en su bipolaridad, en su enfermedad – odiaba y culpaba por todo lo que había acontecido en ese último tiempo.

Con la llegada del séptimo mes ya no contestaba de mala manera a los psicólogos y psiquiatras que iban a verla todos los días para contenerla, para ayudarla, para tratar de dominar aquellos monstruos en su mente que desde pequeña venían persiguiéndola y que el destino con todo lo que le había arrojado en el trayecto había agravado, dejándola marcada para siempre, tan marcada que probablemente nunca se borrarían las heridas y quedarían siempre a punto de abrirse todas las cicatrices de esas lastimaduras que él con su amor había logrado aliviar.

Con la llegada del séptimo mes, ya no decía cada vez que sentía al bebé moverse y patearla suavemente que era como si estuviera gestando a la muerte dentro de su ya demasiado corrompido cuerpo, ese cuerpo que se suponía finalmente había encontrado los brazos de un hombre que la cuidaría y protegería siempre, sólo para luego chocarse de lleno con la cruda posibilidad de ser arrancada de ellos y arrojada a una fosa dentro de un cajón de madera. Tampoco se apartaba cuando él intentaba posar la mano sobre su vientre para sentir los movimientos de su hijo o hija, simplemente se quedaba quieta y permitía que él acariciara su prominente panza con sus manos cálidas.

"Ya estoy resignada" había murmurado una noche, con la vista fija en el cielo raso y las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza "Esto está pasándome, está pasándonos…"

"Los médicos son optimistas…"

Aquello era, principalmente, lo que lo mantenía a él de pie, fuerte, decidido, aquello y todo el amor que sentía por su mujer y por ese bebé, y todo el amor que sentía por su familia, y sus ganas de pasar treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta años disfrutando de esa felicidad que habían acariciado durante un breve período antes de que el embarazo y las complicaciones aparecieran en el cuadro: los médicos, todos ellos con los que había consultado, mostraban optimismo, un optimismo realista. El estado era delicado, la situación no era la ideal, había riesgos, había peligros, pero existía la posibilidad de que ambos se salvaran; si lograba alcanzar un tiempo de gestación considerablemente bueno sin romper bolsa para que pudiera practicarse una cesárea, la eventualidad de muerte se vería formidablemente reducida, el bebé sobreviviría y los médicos serían capaces de controlar el desgarro del útero, el sangrado y casi cualquier contratiempo que surgiera. Si y sólo si entraba en trabajo de parto súbito las aguas se teñirían de un color turbio, tan turbio que no podrían volver a esclarecerse, y tan revueltas se pondrían que los tragarían a ella y al bebé sin que mucho pudiera hacerse.

Pero él insistía en que no debían pensar en el costado gris, y que debían concentrarse en aquello que les daría energía positiva, y eso era que, si ella hacía reposo, se cuidaba y Dios los bendecía, esa mala, traumática, terrible, horrible experiencia tendría un final mucho mejor que el augurado en un principio.

"Lo sé" ella había murmurado "Siempre y cuando no entre en trabajo de parto de golpe" el tono amargo en su voz había agitado dentro de él sus peores temores, sus más oscuros temores, pero, ya acostumbrado, era fácil ingeniárselas para espantarlos rápidamente.

"Va a estar todo bien…" había empezado a murmura par reconfortarla.

Pero ella lo había interrumpido, sin cambiar el tono de su voz ni su expresión laxa:

"Que esté resignada no significa que no tenga miedo de morir. Tampoco significa que no odie que esto esté sucediéndonos; no significa que no sienta bronca de que lo mejor que me pasó en casi treinta años esté a punto de esfumarse; tampoco significa que, como vos, esté aliviada de que no se haya podido practicar el aborto. Simplemente estoy muy cansada para seguir peleando, para seguir gritando, para seguir mutilándome, para seguir rehusándome a comer o para seguir torturándote a vos a propósito, porque no te lo merecés, porque odiaría pensar que en mis últimos meses de vida te mortifique, cuando la realidad es que, si no acabé muerta de una sobredosis o con un tiro en la cabeza mucho antes fue porque vos me salvaste, nos salvaste a mi y a mi hijo… nuestro hijo"

Ante esto ambos habían sonreído, tal vez por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo manchado con sangre, lágrimas y angustia pura. Solía corregirse cuando olvidaba usar el pronombre nuestro y se refería a Danny como a su hijo, porque sabía que él lo amaba como si fuera su padre (hasta su apellido le había dado, hasta lo había adoptado legalmente luego de casarse con ella). Él los amaba a ambos, les había dado a ambos lo que ella nunca creyó sería posible tuvieran, los había rescatado, se había hecho cargo de cuidarla, protegerla y ayudarla a rehabilitarse, a redescubrirse, a darse cuenta de que merecía más y que podía tener más, que su pasado no debía arruinar su presente e impedir que el futuro fuera muchísimo mejor que lo que ella venía arrastrando detrás suyo, cargando sobre sus cansados hombros no tenía porque definirla para siempre e impedir que saliera de la oscuridad en la que había quedado sumergida.

Eso la había hecho recapacitar, en parte, eso la había conducido a resignarse, como ella llamaba a aquél frío que sentía por dentro y que la entumecía, llevándola a quedarse recostada en la cama las veinticuatro horas del día, con la mirada intensa perdida en el cielo raso, los músculos débiles, los susurros dentro de su cabeza indefinidos e inentendibles, como un murmullo imposible de interpretar: si su marido no se hubiera arriesgado por ella, si su marido no hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para verla sanar – física y emocionalmente -, si él no la hubiera amado lo suficiente y tenido la suficiente paciencia para soportar todo lo que había soportado, ella probablemente hubiera muerto muchos meses atrás, ella probablemente nunca hubiera conocido el verdadero amor y la felicidad, ella probablemente nunca hubiera conocido el poder de una caricia, de un abrazo, de un beso. Ese hombre la había salvado de un destino peor a morir dando a luz, de una muerte muchísimo peor que la que estaba segura encontraría pronto.

No quería morir, tenía miedo a morir, no quería renunciar a todo lo que había encontrado en sus brazos, no quería que su existencia se viera reducida a años de sufrimiento y apenas unos meses de felicidad, no quería que el carrusel se detuviera de golpe, no quería dejar todos esos sueños compartidos con él sin realizar, no quería sacrificarse (era egoísta, por supuesto, era un pensamiento terriblemente egoísta, pero eso era lo que ella sentía), no quería morir sin haber logrado realizar mucho de lo que todavía le faltaba ver realizado... Pero si ese era su destino, si así estaba escrito que sería, si esa era la última piedra que debía ser arrojada contra ella…, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ilusionarse con esperanzas efímeras no era su estilo, porque generalmente en esos casos acababa siendo horriblemente desilusionada, pero resignarse… eso sí era algo que podía hacer. Podía resignarse, y se había resignado; ¿de qué servía seguir castigándose, torturándose, castigándolo a él por algo que escapaba de su control, castigándolo a él injustamente por algo que no podía manejar? Estaba cansada, exhausta, su propia locura le dictaba al oído que era hora de rendirse ante lo inevitable, incluso si su marido insistía en que lo que ella veía como inminente podría evitar.

"Sé que pensás que todo va a salir bien y que este bebé y yo vamos a sobrevivir" había continuado, sin quitar la vista del techo, sin osar a mirarlo para no tener que ver su reflejo, su rostro moribundo y demacrado, en sus ojos abnegados de lágrimas "Yo creo que debo prepararme para lo peor, después de haber pasado siete meses haciéndome daño y tratando de hacerle daño a la criatura que estoy gestando. Nuestras reacciones fueron distintas: vos te refugiaste en la fe y en la esperanza, yo me refugié en mi locura. Pero ahora creo que es tiempo de resignarme" la forma en la que repetía la palabra 'resignación' constantemente hacía que él se sintiera vacío, como si le faltara un pedazo, una parte fundamental.

"Todavía estamos acá" había murmurado, acariciando su rostro, enredando sus dedos en los bucles de su esposa, esos bucles parecidos a los de un ángel (o al menos él siempre había imaginado que los ángeles tenían la cabellera enrulada) "Todavía podemos luchar, no tenés por qué resignarte… Todo va a salir bien, los médicos van a poder practicar una cesárea, van a salvarte a vos y van a salvar a nuestro hijo… Vamos a volver ser felices, todo esto va a quedar atrás" sus susurros eran reconfortantes… para él mismo, porque en ella no surtían efecto alguno, y los consideraba la necesidad desesperada de su marido de creer en algo, de agarrarse a algo, de aferrarse a algo, a lo que fuera, para mantenerse firme, para no caer.

"Quizá tengamos suerte, ¿quién sabe?" había suspirado, un tono melancólico envolviendo sus palabras "Quizá las cosas sucedan como vos decís que van a suceder, y todo salga bien"

Pero le había dicho aquello sólo para conformarlo, no porque ella lo creyera, no porque ella tuviera esperanza, no porque ella tuviera fe. Simplemente estaba cansada, simplemente estaba… resignada. Era otra faceta de su locura la que había tomado el control, una faceta más pasiva, una faceta melancólica, hasta reflexiva podría describírsela, una faceta distinta a aquella por la que había pasado antes, en la que se lastimaba para sentir el dolor emocional en su físico y se tiraba de las escaleras en cuanto podía escabullirse de la mirada de su suegra y su marido para tratar de que su cuerpo expulsara aquello que como un cáncer podría matarla, matarla a ella y a todos sus sueños.

Las semanas que siguieron a esa habían pasado lentamente, como si alguien hubiera manipulado los relojes a propósito, para que los minutos y segundos se arrastraran, para que las horas se repitieran, para que los días tuvieran principio pero no fin. Él rezaba sin descanso para que nada sucediera, para que Dios mantuviera a su esposa y al bebé a salvo, para que no ocurriera lo peor…, y mientras ella simplemente dormía, jugaba a buscar formas inexistentes en el impecable cielo raso color blanco, guardaba silencios que se expresaban con más fuerza que cualquier letanía de palabras; lucía totalmente desconectada, como si su mente se hubiera ido de paseo, como si su cuerpo se hubiera quedado atrás pero su alma la hubiera abandonado.

Él le hablaba al bebé, cada noche y cada mañana, le pedía que aguantara más tiempo allí en el vientre de su mamá, le contaba sobre las maravillas esperándolo cuando llegara al mundo; ella, por su parte, no mostraba interés alguno, actuaba como si ese ser creciendo dentro suyo fuera un extraño, una enfermedad, cualquier cosa menos un hijo, cualquier cosa menos una vida creada por los dos, cualquier cosa menos una mitad suya y una mitad del hombre al que amaba fundidas y convertidas en una sola alma.

Una mañana de julio, posando una mano sobre el vientre de su esposa para sentir los movimientos de la criaturita, él había comentado, con una sonrisa en los labios y la ilusión de que ella finalmente respondería, de que mostraría señal alguna de interés:

"Está muy inquieto hoy"

Silencio, silencio había llenado los oídos de ambos, un silencio tan grande que podía sentirlo en su interior, con la misma intensidad con la que sentía las pataditas del bebé golpeando sus grandes manos, esas pataditas fuertes e impacientes.

"Reconoce mi voz; siempre que le hablo patea más fuerte, ¿no es cierto, bebé?" había seguido él hablando.

Y, en efecto, la criatura había dado varias patadas, como si estuviera respondiendo a los estímulos auditivos.

"Estoy seguro de que le gustaría escuchar tu voz, Ellie; vos sos su mamá"

Llevaba vario tiempo sugiriéndole a su esposa que le hablara al bebé, que tratara de comunicarse, de conectarse, que dejara de lado el miedo, que sería bueno para su salud mental y para la salud emocional de la criaturita que ella le transmitiera amor, que dejara de fingir que no le importaba ese nuevo hijo o hija en su panza, que se permitiera disfrutar cada segundo conectada al bebé. Pero su mujer lo ignoraba.

"Estaba pensando que deberíamos comenzar a buscar un nombre" había sugerido "… Si es un varón, me encantaría llamarlo Oliver o…"

"No me interesa cómo llamés a esta criatura" había murmurado Ellie, interrumpiéndolo, con mucho esfuerzo girando su cuerpo para quedar sobre su costado y así darle la espalda a su marido "; probablemente sea un nombre que nunca más vuelvas a pronunciar. Probablemente sea un nombre para gravar en piedra y dejar que acumule polvo"

La depresión había comenzado a hacerse presente otra vez; había estado latente, esperando para volver a surgir, escondiéndose en el silencio y en la resignación, pero de golpe había regresado para llenar su alma con veneno y pesimismo y su boca de frases que a él lo lastimaban, que le hacían mal, que se sentían como puñaladas al corazón.

Pero en ningún instante dejó su lado, en ningún instante dejó de cuidarla, en ningún instante dejó de amarla, en ningún instante perdió la fe, en ningún instante dejó de creer que los esperaba luz al final del camino, en ningún instante dudó de que Dios los protegería hasta el final y que ocurriría el milagro al que los médicos apostaban.

Hasta la madrugada del 1° de agosto, cuando un grito desgarrador lo despertó, y se encontró a su esposa despierta, su piel blanca como la tiza, empapada en sudor, su camisón color beige manchado de rojo, y manchadas también las sábanas de seda con la mezcla de sangre y líquido amniótico.

Faltando diez días para la fecha en la que sería seguro practicar una cesárea, Ellie Dessler había entrado en trabajo de parto, súbitamente, sin previo aviso, cuando se hallaban tan cerca de alcanzar la meta propuesta por los médicos para asegurar tanto a la mamá como al bebé buenas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

De pronto, a escasos pasos de la luz, todo se había teñido de negro, repentinamente, sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo. Ese bebé que había luchado para quedarse dentro de la panza de su mamá cada vez que ésta había tratado de causarle un mal para liberarse de él y poder seguir viviendo, no había podido resistir solamente diez días más, por lo cual a la una de la madrugada del 1° de agosto su padre cargó a su madre en brazos para llevarla al hospital, rogando desesperadamente que un milagro ocurriera.

Dos horas después sentía que estaba al borde del precipicio, y que una gigante mano invisible insistía en arrastrarlo más y más cerca de la línea después de la cual no había nada que no fuera un enorme, incierto abismo, los meses anteriores pasando delante de sus ojos como una película borrosa, desordenada, confusa, dramática, triste. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, blanco como si la sangre en sus venas se hubiera vuelto hielo, sus pensamientos vueltos una maraña, su corazón latiendo dolorosamente dentro de su comprimido pecho, el miedo y la desesperación consumiéndolo, toda fe y toda esperanza reducidas a nada, porque de pronto todo en lo que había creído, todo a lo que se había aferrado, todo lo que necesitaba, todo ello pendía de un hilo, y ese hilo iba a cortarse en cualquier momento, ese hilo que sostenía a su bebé y a su esposa tenía que ser cortado, y a él prácticamente estaban dándole las tijeras y pidiéndole que decidiera a quién dejarían morir y a quién intentarían salvar.

Lo habían puesto entre la espada y la pared, un sitio en el cual se había habituado a estar, pues desde que había conocido a Ellie y se había enamorado de ella – aceptando por ende su locura, su bipolaridad, su depresión, su pasado, su historia, sus traumas, sus heridas, sus fantasmas, sus demonios, su esquizofrenia, su inestabilidad emocional, sus miedos – muchas veces se había encontrado en esa postura, obligado a tomar decisiones difíciles pensando en cuál sería la que le haría un bien mayor a su mujer. Pero la mayoría de esas decisiones se habían resuelto alrededor de psiquiatras, psicólogos, terapias, tratamientos alternativos, los problemas de comportamiento de Danny, las pesadillas que su esposa tenía en aquellas noches en las que su pasado regresaba para llenar su mente (pesadillas que, desde que lo había conocido a él, habían ido disminuyendo hasta desaparecer; habían reaparecido luego de que se enterara de que estaba embarazada y de que existía la posibilidad de que no sobreviviera al parto).

Esto era distinto.

Él nunca había querido pensar en qué haría si de pronto lo enfrentaban a una realidad cruda y amarga en la que su esposa y el hijo que habían concebido se encontraban literalmente a las puertas de la muerte. Había estado de acuerdo en practicar aquél aborto porque los médicos habían recomendado terminar con el embarazo porque los riesgos eran demasiado altos para Ellie, y él no podía ni quería imaginar su vida sin ella, no cuando había logrado darle algo para disfrutar que ella jamás había tenido: prosperidad y estabilidad emocional (tanta estabilidad emocional como era posible darle a una persona con un pasado tan golpeado, tan lleno de traumas y tantos problemas psiquiátricos torturándola); sin embargo, cuando ésa había dejado de ser una posible solución y lo único que les quedaba por hacer era esperar y rezar para que su útero no se desgarrara ni rompiera bolsa antes de que pudieran practicarle una cesárea, había crecido dentro suyo – junto con la fe y la esperanza – la idea de que ellos serían la excepción dentro de un millón de casos, que ellos tendrían un final distinto, que ellos – Danny, el bebé, Ellie, su mamá y él – lograrían ser una familia feliz. Para él Dios había puesto un alto a ese aborto porque estaba escrito en el destino que esa criatura debía nacer, para él Dios había armado las cosas de forma tal que el desenlace fuera el menos esperado, pero el más deseado. Los meses habían pasado y no había sido fácil en lo absoluto, no había sido para nada sencillo, pero el bebé estaba creciendo sano y fuerte, y tenían buenas chances de llegar a la fecha en la que los doctores creían convenientes practicar una cesárea. Él estaba convencido de que el Universo había acomodado las piezas para que no ocurriera una tragedia; nunca se había detenido a considerar que existía la posibilidad de que sucediera lo que Ellie creía no podría evitarse: que su mujer y su hijo o hija acabaran en el cementerio, dos metros bajo tierra, una placa de mármol el único indicio de la presencia de sus cuerpos dándole de comer a los gusanos.

De golpe, de lleno, una madrugada sacudió su existencia por completo, mucho más de lo que la habían sacudido cualquiera de las locuras cometidas por su esposa, cualquiera de sus acciones para lastimarse o para lastimar al bebé que llevaba en su vientre, cualquiera de sus ataques de pánico y de locura, cualquiera de sus palabras hirientes, cualquiera de sus comentarios nefastos; mucho más de lo que lo había sacudido en primer lugar decidir abortar al bebé o no cuando eso era, aparentemente, una opción viable; mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto o experimentado: su esposa había entrado en trabajo de parto cuando apenas una semana había pasado del comienzo del octavo mes de gestación, cuando apenas faltaban diez días para que la llevaran al quirófano y le practicaran una cesárea; la situación de ambos era comprometida, y él debía tomar la decisión de dar prioridad a uno de los dos.

Su mujer… La amaba tanto, la adoraba como jamás había pensado adoraría a alguien. Ella le había dado significado a su vida, y él le había dado significado a la vida de ella. Él la había salvado. Él le había devuelto las ganas de respirar, de levantarse cada mañana, de luchar, de sonreír, de apreciar las pequeñas cosas que tanta belleza encierran y que generalmente son invisibles a los ojos, las ganas de cambiar, las ganas de olvidar el pasado y esforzarse por un futuro distinto, las ganas de creer en sí misma. Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, y él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella; ninguno de los dos podría vivir sin el otro, dependían totalmente de estar juntos para poder funcionar. Los últimos meses habían sido difíciles, demasiado difíciles, pero él no la culpaba, él la entendía, él comprendía, él nunca había dejado de amarla, y ella nunca había dejado de amarlo a él. Todavía les quedaba tanto por experimentar juntos, tantos sueños que debían cumplir, él aun tenía tanto que enseñarle y ella tenía tanto que aprender, los dos tenían tantos progresos que hacer… No podía terminar todo súbitamente en el cuarto de un hospital, no podía terminar todo de golpe, no podía terminar muerta y enterrada en un cementerio antes de que hubieran cumplido siquiera tres años de matrimonio.

Por otro lado estaba aquél bebé. Ese bebé había luchado, ese bebé quería nacer, ese bebé se había aferrado a la vida a pesar de que la mujer que lo acunaba en su vientre tenía los ojos y el juicio cegados por su locura e insistía con que quería que aquello que se sentía 'como un cáncer moviéndose en su interior' (de acuerdo con sus propias palabras) desapareciera, que se fuera, que se extinguiera, que la dejara en paz, que dejara de matarla de a poco. Él amaba a ese bebé, y sabía que la postura egoísta de Ellie tenía origen en el miedo, en la desesperación, en la frustración y en la impotencia, y que si todo salía bien, cuando sostuviera a su hijo o hija en brazos por primera vez se permitiría quebrarse, se permitiría entrar en contacto con sus sentimientos y admitir que se había negado a manifestar amor por esa criaturita simplemente porque estaba demasiado asustada y había preferido escudarse detrás de ese supuesto odio para no tener que lidiar con emociones mucho más complejas.

Debía elegir a uno de los dos, y luego sentarse y esperar que ocurriera un milagro, porque sólo un milagro haría posible que el que él escogiera saliera de esa sala con sus signos vitales más o menos estables.

Llorando, sollozando ya inconteniblemente, con el rostro empapado, los músculos temblorosos, su anatomía cansada y derrotada, el pecho oprimido y el corazón estrujado, con el alma hecha jirones, les había rogado que salvaran a ambos, que hicieran todo lo posible…, pero que, si lo peor debía suceder, si no había escapatoria, entonces dieran prioridad a su mujer.

Y luego había caído de rodillas en el suelo, la cabeza acunada entre las manos, su llanto llenando la habitación, nada que alguien pudiera hacer para dar consuelo al hombre que acababa de decirle a los doctores que si debían sacrificar a alguien, sacrificaran a su hijo o hija no nacido. El miedo le ganó, el miedo se apoderó de él, el miedo y el egoísmo: no podía imaginar la vida sin su Ellie, no podía imaginar existir en un mundo en el que ella no estuviera, no podía imaginar seguir caminando sobre la faz de la Tierra mientras ella 'dormía' plácidamente bajo una placa de mármol, no podía imaginarse sobreviviendo a la culpa que lo atormentaría por no haberle dado a ella la posibilidad de recuperar la felicidad y la estabilidad que él le había dado.

Había elegido la felicidad junto a Ellie en lugar de la vida del hijo que ambos habían concebido. Había elegido recuperar (quizá, con suerte, si ocurría el milagro) la tranquilidad y la armonía en la que habían vivido antes de que ese embarazo no deseado complicara las cosas. Había elegido la posibilidad de que su esposa recobrara la salud y estabilidad mental otra vez para poder seguir con su tratamiento, para poder seguir progresando, para poder seguir adelante. Había elegido borrar ese episodio de sus mentes con terapia, antidepresivos y extensas charlas con psicólogos y poder volver a lo conocido, a lo que tan bien funcionaba casi ocho meses y medio atrás, a lo que con tanto esfuerzo y lágrimas de sangre habían logrado él y ella en nombre del amor que se profesaban, ese amor que podía sanar todas las heridas y ayudarlos a levantarse después de cada golpe, después de cada caída.

Le había pedido a su madre que se quedara con Danny en la casa, que no fueran al hospital; en caso de que pasara lo peor, no era necesario que su hijo estuviera presente, ni que su madre tuviera que verlo a él derrumbarse del terrible modo en que lo había hecho. Había preferido estar solo, y no se arrepentía, porque hubiera odiado tener testigo otro que no fueran aquellos extraños con el título de médico en aquél momento de vulnerabilidad extrema. Por eso estaba solo cuando los médicos – luego de que pasara una cantidad de tiempo indefinida de la cual él no tenía noción alguna (podrían haber sido cuarenta minutos, cuarenta horas, cuarenta días o cuarenta años y él no se hubiera inmutado) – salieron, sus semblantes inescrutables, algo extraño en la forma en que lo miraban, algo que sus ojos nublados de llanto podían percibir pero que su cerebro no acababa de procesar correctamente, por ende no podía interpretar qué era ni qué significaba.

"Señor Dessler, no soy creyente, pero lo que acaba de ocurrir allí dentro sólo puedo llamarlo un milagro, porque no hay término médico o científico que encaje adecuadamente"

Aquél Dios en el que había confiado ciegamente pero con el que se había enojado en las últimas horas porque sentía que las paredes estaban cerrándose sobre ellos y que acabarían aplastándolos, había obrado el milagro, y su mujer y su hija estaban vivas.

El alivio que sintió fue tan grande que lo impactó, una oleada tan fuerte que se sintió mareado y por poco sucumbió al agotamiento físico y mental. Los médicos siguieron hablando, dando explicaciones que él realmente no comprendía, las palabras entraban a su cerebro por sus oídos pero no lograba procesarlas correctamente.

"Pudimos detener el trabajo de parto con una inyección… Practicamos una cesárea de emergencia… El peso del bebé es bajo – apenas dos kilos, seiscientos gramos - y tuvimos que llevarla a la unidad de cuidados intensivos de neonatos para controlar que sus pulmones y órganos estén bien desarrollados… Somos optimistas y creemos que en unos días podremos darle el alta… El útero de su esposa se desgarró debido a las contracciones que tuvo antes de que pudiéramos frenarlas… Perdió mucha sangre y hay hemorragia interna, por lo cual la llevamos inmediatamente al quirófano para controlar los daños… No vamos a mentirle, señor Dessler: existe el riesgo de que muera en la mesa de operaciones, pero considerando el cuadro completo sus posibilidades son mucho mejores de lo que podríamos haber esperado y es probable que los cirujanos puedan detener el sangrado, reparar los vasos rotos, parar la hemorragia y extirpar lo que queda del útero… Puedo garantizarla que en cualquier otro caso su esposa hubiera muerto desangrada antes de que tuviéramos tiempo de sacar al bebé con vida…"

Y sin embargo, ambas estaban vivas. Ellie y su hija estaban vivas, habían sobrevivido, había ocurrido el milagro por el que él había rogado incansablemente, había ocurrido el milagro al que él se había aferrado con cada gramo de esperanza y fe que hubiera podido acumular durante esos meses. Ellie era una mujer fuerte, no iba a sucumbir, no después de haber burlado a la muerte en la sala de partos cuando ésta casi la tenía envuelta en su manto… Ellie iba a estar bien, iba a salir del quirófano con vida, iba a recuperarse de la intervención quirúrgica, y luego volverían a su hogar y tendrían la oportunidad de ser una familia feliz otra vez, como lo eran antes de que el embarazo la desequilibrara, con la adhesión de esa criaturita que también había luchado para sobrevivir, para ver la luz, para nacer.

Aun seguía llorando de alivio cuando lo llevaron a ver a su hijita, insistiendo en que le haría bien estar con la beba un rato, que no tenía sentido que se quedara solo en la sala de espera aguardando a que la cirugía concluyera, porque los nervios y la ansiedad acabarían enloqueciéndolo. Además, le habían explicado, ayudaría a la beba escuchar su voz, sentir su calor, sentirse amada.

Nunca olvidaría la calidez que lo invadió de punta a punta cuando la vio por primera vez a través del vidrio de la sala de cuidados intensivos para neonatos; la habían bañado, secado y envuelto en una mantita blanca antes de recostarla en una cunita de plástico. Su cabecita estaba cubierta por una mata de grueso cabello oscuro que, juzgando por la apariencia de su textura, había heredado de su mamá, y que no tardaría en enrularse; Ellie tenía un precioso pelo rizado, y seguramente su pequeñito angelito también lo tendría igual.

Una enfermera le había ofrecido entrar a la habitación para hablarle, cantarle o simplemente dejar que su manito diminuta se cerrara alrededor de su pulgar mientras chequeaban otra vez sus signos vitales, escuchaban su corazón, tomaban su temperatura y se aseguraban de que los pulmones y todos los órganos estuvieran funcionando bien.

Nervioso, temblando como una hoja, había ingresado a aquél cuarto lleno de bebés recién nacidos, muchos de ellos, como su beba, antes de que se cumpliera el ciclo completo de gestación; algunos de ellos no debían pesar más que un kilo, incluso quizá menos de novecientos gramos, y estaban conectados a toda clase de máquinas, cables entrando y saliendo de sus incubadoras. Padres y madres ojerosos, con la preocupación gravada en sus rostros y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas estaban al lado de la cuna de su bebé, tomándolo de la mano, acariciándolo suavemente, susurrándole palabras dulces. Una plegaria de agradecimiento había escapado sus labios en ese momento, una plegaria de agradecimiento porque su hija – aunque hubiera sido preferible que se quedara algo más de tiempo en el útero de su madre – estaba sana, fuerte, llena de vida, con un abanico de oportunidades desplegándose delante suyo.

La enfermera lo había guiado hasta la cunita donde ella yacía, los ojitos entreabiertos y uno de sus puñitos metido dentro de su boca. Al observarla de cerca no había podido evitar notar con orgullo sus claramente definidas facciones orientales. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, el color de sus labios también era rosa, lo cual significaba que su temperatura corporal estaba bien. Era hermosa, era tan chiquitita, tan frágil, tan delicada… una princesa. _Su_ princesa y de Ellie.

Las ganas de llorar de emoción eran demasiado grandes, y acabó cediendo a su necesidad de expresar todo lo que dentro suyo estaba sucediendo, todo lo que dentro suyo estaba acumulándose segundo tras segundo desde que le habían dicho que Ellie y la beba estarían bien.

"¿Todo está bien?" en un susurro ahogado por el llanto que aun seguía aprisionado dentro suyo y que no había dejado fluir todavía le había preguntado a la enfermera en cuanto ésta había terminado de chequear el estado de su bebita "¿Ella está bien?"

"Está muy bien" la mujer de cabello rubio y corto había confirmado, dedicándole una sonrisa "¿Ya decidió el nombre con el que debemos anotarla?" había inquirido luego, señalando una etiqueta adhesiva pegada en el frente de la cunita de plástico donde sólo se leía el apellido 'Dessler', con un espacio considerable adelante para agregar luego el nombre de la criatura y en el renglón subsiguiente en números prolijos su hora de nacimiento y su peso.

Ellie y él no habían hablado sobre nombres realmente, a excepción de esa oportunidad en la que él había tratado de hacer una sugerencia y ella había respondido amargamente que era probable el nombre que eligiera acabara teniendo que ser tallado sobre una placa de mármol. En realidad, en lo concerniente al bebé no habían hablado sobre mucho, porque Ellie se negaba a compartir su esperanza y su fe en que las cosas saldrían bien, y estaba demasiado sumida en su depresión, en su angustia y en su locura como para interesarse por cosas como la elección de un nombre. Él había dedicado más tiempo a esos detalles que siempre son de alegría para los padres cuando el cuadro no es aquél al que los Dessler habían tenido que hacer frente, pero la lista de nombres confeccionada en su cabeza apenas hubiera llenado unas pocas líneas, y la mayoría de las opciones eran para un varón, no para una nena.

"Todavía no" había contestado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermosísima hija.

Con uno de sus dedos había trazado – muy despacio, apenas rozando la piel, con mucho cuidado y delicadeza – el contorno de esa carita que era la mezcla perfecta de sus genes con los genes de la mujer a la que amaba, los genes de su esposa; su hija era una combinación perfecta de Europa y Asia.

Pasados algunos minutos, finalmente se había animado a tomarla en brazos, a sostener entre sus brazos a ese milagrito que Dios había obrado, ese milagrito que con cada respiro y con cada latido de su corazoncito lo llenaba de esperanza, de felicidad, de fe, de alegría, de regocijo. Esa criaturita era una verdadera bendición.

"Te amo, hija" el susurro había llenado el aire y había hecho vibrar su alma dentro de los confines de su cuerpo, causando que otra tanda de lágrimas silenciosas comenzará a caer muy despacio.

Le habló al oído un largo rato – mitad en japonés, mitad en inglés, y otro poco en francés -, meciéndola suavemente, aprovechando cada instante en el que los párpados de la beba se levantaban del todo revelando esos ojitos oscuros para hundirse en ellos y comparar la similitud con los suyos propios.

No podía creer aun lo cerca que había estado de perder aquello, desde el comienzo, desde el segundo en que habían leído en los resultados del análisis de sangre que le habían hecho a Ellie luego de que se desmayara varias veces que estaba llevando en su vientre una criatura, esa criatura que él estaba acunando, esa criatura que por poco habían abortado, esa criatura que su madre en varios arrebatos de locura había intentado expulsar de su cuerpo, esa criatura que él había elegido sacrificar por la vida de su esposa en caso de que los médicos se vieran obligados a priorizar a una de ellas si las cosas empeoraban y no quedaba vía posible por la cual salvar a ambas. Esa criaturita estaba allí, en sus brazos, profundamente dormida en el momento en que su papá besó su frente con cuidado, mientras él estaba sumido en todo tipo de pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su mente, girando rápido, demasiado rápido.

"Señor Dessler" otra enfermera, un poco mayor, con cabello entrecano y simpáticos, brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, se había acercado a él pasado cierta cantidad de tiempo que no habría podido definir exactamente, pues había perdido de nuevo toda noción; él se había dado vuelta instintivamente al sentir la mano de la mujer posarse sobre su hombro para llamar su atención "Su esposa salió de cirugía; fue llevada a una habitación individual…"

"¿Puedo verla?" la pregunta cargada de ansiedad se había escapado de sus labios antes de que la enfermera terminara de hablar.

"… Está bajo los efectos de la anestesia, se encuentra dormida, y es probable que no despierte hasta dentro de dos horas; aun cuando recobre la conciencia, es probable que no esté totalmente lúcida porque van a tener que suministrarle fuertes calmantes para los dolores. Sin embargo, si usted quiere, podríamos llevar la cuna del bebé a la habitación de su esposa para que usted esté con las dos"

"¿Es seguro mover a la bebé de la unidad de terapia intensiva?" el interrogante había surgido instintivamente, manifestando la preocupación de un padre por el bienestar de su hijo, una preocupación que nunca antes había sentido, una preocupación tan grande y tan honda que sabía lo acompañaría siempre, porque siempre se preocuparía por aquella pequeñita, incluso cuando creciera, incluso cuando ella fuera una mujer adulta y él un anciano.

"Sí, señor Dessler" le había asegurado enseguida; para esa mujer era, obviamente, más que habitual tener que lidiar con padres primerizos desesperados como él. El pensamiento provocó que riera suavemente, y el sonido de su risa causó que la beba abriera los ojos y, durante algunos segundos, lo mirara fijamente con interés y curiosidad antes de volver a cerrarlos, sumiéndose otra vez en un tranquilo sueño "Su hija está en perfecto estado de salud, y estoy segura de que su mamá va a ponerse muy contenta si la beba es lo primero que ve al despertar" había agregado la señora de cabello cano con una cálida sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esas palabras dichas casualmente por la enfermera habían despertado dentro suyo pensamientos que nublaron un poco la felicidad que lo había invadido al tomar a su hijita en brazos por primera vez, esa felicidad que se mezclaba con la tranquilidad de que ambas habían sobrevivido, de que todo estaría bien, de que aun tenía a su familia sana y salva, de que los médicos no se habían visto forzados a seguir la decisión tomada por él y salvar a una de las dos a costas de la otra.

La fe y esperanza que lo habían sostenido (habían flaqueado en un momento de pánico y desesperación al sentir que el final de la vida de la mujer que amaba se acercaba, pero nunca habían desaparecido, nunca se habían desdibujado, nunca habían sido esfumadas del todo, barridas como por un plumero) habían impedido que durante nueve meses se hundiera en reflexiones sobre lo que sucedería una vez pasada la tempestad, una vez surtidos los obstáculos, una vez burlada la muerte que quería cobrarse esas dos vidas inocentes.

Había hablado con el equipo de psiquiatras que atendía a su esposa, se había informado leyendo libros al respecto, sabía que muchas mujeres con trastornos bipolares caen víctimas de una depresión arrolladora durante su embarazo y que insisten en rechazar a sus propios hijos, que los sienten ajenos, como un 'cáncer' (según las palabras de Ellie, así sentía ella a su beba), que juraban no amarlos, que juraban no los querían, e incluso muchas de ellas tratan de abortar naturalmente (como Ellie lo había hecho al arrojarse por las escaleras o al golpearse el estómago; pero esa criaturita que había acunado en su vientre tenía demasiados deseos de vivir y había resistido todo eso), pero que luego del alumbramiento esos sentimientos cambian, que al sostener a su hijito en brazos el instinto materno entra en acción y todo ese amor que tenían dentro suyo pero la enfermedad les hacía esconder y negar flota hacia la superficie.

Por eso él había estado tranquilo: confiaba ciegamente en que – si las cosas salían bien, si la bendición de Dios los guiaba hasta el final y su bebé y Ellie se salvaban de la muerte – su esposa se llenaría de orgullo y amor cuando viera a su hijo o hija y olvidaría esos nueve meses de depresión, miedo, pánico y amargura al darse cuenta de que su oportunidad de ser feliz y de vivir la vida que él le había prometido, la vida que él quería darle, la vida que ella merecía había sido puesta en riesgo, pero que habían sido recompensados con una bendición muy grande, algo que los haría aun más felices, algo que los llenaría de luz. Su esposa tendría que seguir tratándose con psiquiatras y psicólogos, tendría que seguir tomando medicamentos, tendría que seguir luchando contra su depresión, pero todas aquellas eran cosas que ella quería hacer, cosas que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer, y antes del shock provocado por la noticia de que había quedado accidentalmente embarazada y de que corría el riesgo de morir desangrada si durante el parto se desgarraba el útero y los médicos no lograban detener la hemorragia, la terapia venía dando excelentes resultados y ella estaba progresando.

Sin embargo, de pronto era inevitable que – al poder ver las cosas con más claridad – se preguntara qué sucedería si su esposa no reaccionaba como él pensaba reaccionaría; los psiquiatras y los psicólogos le habían dicho que era factible que Ellie estuviera fingiendo el desdén hacia el bebé como parte de un mecanismo de autodefensa para no conectarse demasiado emocionalmente en caso de que las cosas acabaran saliendo mal, para protegerse del efecto desgarrador de sus sentimientos encontrados al mesurar su deseo de vivir y las posibilidades de morir dando a luz con las probabilidades de que ella fuera salvada y el bebé falleciera, para fingir que la situación no la afectaba tan hondamente que todo dentro suyo estaba desmoronándose, para fingir que no le interesaba lo que le sucediera a la criatura que estaba gestándose en sus entrañas y concentrarse sólo en encontrar la forma de seguir ella viviendo, por su esposo, por Danny, por todo lo que aun le quedaba por conocer, descubrir y alcanzar. El equipo de médicos que llevaba casi dos años tratándola por sus desórdenes múltiples – y con el cual había hecho progresos asombrosos – le había asegurado después de cada charla con Ellie que en realidad ella no odiaba al bebé, que era la locura hablando, que sólo tenía miedo, que sólo estaba demasiado aterrorizada, que sus intentos por hacerle daño habían ocurrido en brotes de pánico en los cuales su mente no podía distinguir al bebé de un organismo cualquiera atacándola y que sus deseos eran los de arrancarse del cuerpo aquello que podía matarla, aquello que podía costarle la vida, pero que en esos instantes su consciencia era incapaz de comprender lo que en realidad estaba haciendo.

Pero, ¿y si Ellie seguía diciendo odiar al bebé? ¿Y si Ellie resentía a la criatura realmente? ¿Y si Ellie de verdad no amaba a aquella bebita? ¿Y si en su locura, como muchas otras madres, todo lo que encontraba dentro suyo para darle a esa nena era desamor? ¿Y si, como muchas otras madres, la rechazaba? ¿Y si su locura le impedía querer al fruto del amor que se tenían los dos y que se había fundido en esa almita?

Sólo pensar en eso, sólo pensar en esos interrogantes había sido suficiente para que lágrimas amargas se mezclaran con las lágrimas de alivio y felicidad que había estado llorando. Sólo pensar en que tal vez los fantasmas y demonios que su esposa tenía dentro, en su cabeza, torturándola, asediándola, agregarían más sufrimiento a sus vidas haciéndola rechazar a su propia hija había sido suficiente para que experimentara otra vez ese pánico en la boca del estómago que había sentido cuando los médicos le habían dicho que necesitaban que tomara una decisión en caso de que la situación llegara a un punto irreversible.

_Pero no llegó a un punto irreversible; ocurrió un milagro y las dos se salvaron. Y si Dios nos bendijo cuidándolas a ambas de cualquier mal que podría haberles ocurrido, lo hizo porque sabía que Ellie sería una buena mamá para esta beba, y que ella nos haría mucho más felices de lo que ya éramos antes._

Aferrándose a aquello, buscando consuelo en ello, intentó aliviar la desagradable sensación que sentía creciendo dentro suyo, oprimiendo su corazón, intoxicando su alma, acunando a su hija en brazos mientras seguía por el pasillo del hospital a la enfermera que estaba guiándolo en dirección al cuarto de Ellie.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a su mujer tendida en esa cama de hospital, el peso que había estado cargando sobre sus hombros durante los últimos meses y los eventos acontecidos en las últimas horas, todo ello regresó de golpe, aplastándolo, las memorias corriendo frente a sus ojos como una película borrosa de colores demasiado brillantes y sonidos ensordecedores. Y lo único que se sentía real, lo único que le recordaba que estaba despierto y que esa pesadilla había acabado, era la sensación de estar cargando a su hija recién nacida en brazos, su corazoncito latiendo, su respiración calmada y suave, una de sus manitos pequeña cerrada fuertemente alrededor de su dedo índice, y la otra hecha un puño dentro de su boca.

Ellie Dessler lucía exhausta, agotada; el aspecto en su rostro evidenciaba que, de hecho, acababa de burlar a la muerte cuando apenas milímetros la separaban de lo que sea que se halla del otro lado de la línea que divide el mundo de los vivos del mundo de los que han partido a otro sitio desconocido para los humanos, inentendible para la ciencia, tan hermoso como trágico y misterioso. Yendo en contra de todos los pronósticos que los médicos habían dado a su angustiado, desesperado esposo, la mujer que yacía en aquella cama de hospital se había salvado; aun estaba allí, cansada, adolorida, extremadamente débil y en estado crítico, pero con vida.

La fragilidad que parecía envolverla era enorme, casi palpable, tan profunda que él podía sentirla. Ellie, _su_ Ellie había llegado a estar cara a cara con la muerte, pero Dios en las manos de los médicos la había salvado, y ella seguía allí, aun estaba allí. Los círculos negros alrededor de sus párpados, el color mortecino de su piel, el aspecto desgreñado de su cabello, las máquinas emitiendo distintos sonidos y mostrando en sus monitores números y datos que escapaban a su entendimiento y que sólo los doctores comprendían, todo eso no importaba, porque ella iba a estar bien.

Su marido tomó asiento junto a la cabecera de la cama, la beba aun en sus brazos; la enferma había dejado la cunita plástica a un costado, pero él no quería posarla allí, quería que esa criaturita sintiera calor humano, que se sintiera amada, que sintiera que su papá la adoraba y que estaba feliz por su llegada al mundo.

"Ellie, nuestra hija es preciosa" murmuró; no estaba seguro de que pudiera oírlo, pero valía la pena intentar "Tiene mis ojos, y estoy seguro de que va a tener tus buclecitos. Es un verdadero milagro, una bendición, por eso pensé que podríamos llamarla Keiko"

El nombre japonés Keiko encierra varios significados hermosos: 'criatura bendecida', 'criatura que es una bendición', 'criatura milagrosa', 'criatura adorada', 'criatura que trae alegría'. Su beba era todas esas cosas: era una bendición para ellos y había sido bendecida por Dios, era un milagro, él la adoraba (y confiaba en que Ellie la adoraría también), y estaba seguro de que esa pequeña traería alegría a sus vidas, mucho regocijo y mucha luz.

"Pero ya vamos a tener tiempo para hablar de ello y decidir un nombre que nos guste a los dos. Espero que despiertes pronto, Ellie" siguió hablándole "Tenés que conocer a esta preciosura…"

_Espero que la ames_ una voz agregó en su cabeza. _Espero que ames a nuestra beba tanto como yo la amo a ella, tanto como te amo a vos._

Pasada una determinada cantidad de tiempo, doctores empezaron a entrar y a salir de la habitación para chequear sus signos vitales y medir sus reacciones y respuestas a diversos estímulos.

"Señor Dessler, su esposa va a despertar pronto" le informó un médico alto, de cabello corto color arena, ojos oscuros y unos sesenta años "El efecto de la anestesia está desapareciendo"

Efectivamente, veinte minutos después Ellie comenzó a moverse inquieta, una mueca de dolor contorsionando su rostro, visible el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para levantar los párpados. Su esposo, expectante y lleno de ansiedad, se inclinó para besar su frente y susurrar en su oído que todo estaba bien, que todo había salido bien, y luego se había apresurado para llamar a la enfermera, como el médico le había indicado hiciera en cuanto su mujer empezara a salir de los efectos de la anestesia.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, acompañado por dos de las enfermeras y el doctor alto de pelo claro, su esposa había logrado abrir los ojos a pesar de que sus párpados se sentían como si estuvieran cargados con plomo, y con mucha dificultad también había conseguido moverse hasta acabar tendida sobre su costado (quizá esa posición era más cómoda, haciendo el dolor más soportable); su cabeza estaba hundida en la almohada de plumas, su mirada fija en la cunita a escaso medio metro de distancia, donde su marido había recostado a la beba para que siguiera durmiendo allí mientras él iba en búsqueda de alguien a quien avisarle que su esposa finalmente estaba despertando.

Su primer instinto fue el de acortar con una zancada el espacio que lo separaba de Ellie, abrazarla, besarla, largarse a llorar de emoción y alivio otra vez, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que probablemente estaba confundida, asustada, adolorida y atontada por lo que quedaba de las drogas recorriendo su sistema, y era probable también que sus emociones estuvieran en un grado de susceptibilidad y sensibilidad especial después de la experiencia cercana a la muerte que había tenido y el trauma y el shock provocado por la situación en general. Se contuvo y dejó que el médico actuara, que siguiera los pasos que creía convenientes seguir.

"Señora Dessler, soy el doctor Brian Montgomery" se presentó, acercándose a Ellie, quien no dio signo alguno de haberse percatado de su presencia y continuó mirando intensamente a la criatura que dormía envuelta en una mantita blanca "Necesito hacerle unas preguntas de rutina" el doctor siguió "y es muy importante que las conteste"

Ellie asintió con la cabeza levemente, apenas moviéndola medio milímetro para abajo y otro medio milímetro para arriba. Cuando su marido, con gesto dubitativo, acarició con delicadeza su espalda a través de la tela de la bata de hospital con la que estaba vestida, ni siquiera se inmutó, lo cual causó que en su garganta se formara un nudo apretado y su estómago se retorciera de preocupación, pero no dijo nada.

"Señora Dessler, ¿puede decirme su nombre completo?" el médico le pidió.

Luego de algunos segundos, una voz apenas parecida a aquella que él amaba tanto llenó la quietud de la habitación; no era más que un susurro rasposo y ahogado, un murmullo débil y apenas audible que le demandó un gran trabajo, porque sus fuerzas eran escasas y estaba usándolas todas para mantenerse consciente:

"Elizabeth Christine Dessler" respondió, y luego, para el alivio de su marido, agregó, con el fantasma de una sonrisa tratando de colarse por sus labios secos y resquebrajados "; pero mi esposo me llama Ellie"

"En una escala del 0 al 10, 10 representando el mayor dolor que alguna vez haya sentido y 0 representando ausencia total de dolor, ¿podría decirme cómo se siente?"

Ellie había pasado por demasiado dolor en su vida, demasiado dolor físico, demasiado dolor emocional, tanto auto infligido como infligido por otros: golpizas, abusos, violaciones, maltratos, su adicción a las drogas, su adicción a cortarse, un embarazo durante su adolescencia, todo lo que le sucedió cuando vivió en las calles, su trastorno bipolar, sus delirios suicidas, su depresión… Ellie sabía lo que era el dolor, lo sabía como pocas personas lo saben, conocía al dolor como pocas personas lo conocen.

"Cinco" contestó entre dientes apretados, otra mueca contorsionando su rostro.

El médico hizo una señal a las enfermeras y éstas dejaron la habitación para ir a preparar una dosis de calmantes con los que aliviar a Ellie. Ella, su esposo, la beba y el médico se quedaron solos en el cuarto.

"¿Sabe dónde está, señora Dessler?"

"Hospital" murmuró, mordiendo suavemente la funda de algodón de la almohada para evitar perder el control y gritar debido al malestar que la aquejaba por todas partes, haciéndola sentir como si sus células y terminaciones nerviosas estuvieran prendidas fuego.

"¿Sabe por qué está acá, señora Dessler?"

"Rompí bolsa y di a luz a un bebé" se limitó a musitar.

El doctor Montgomery pasó a explicarle exactamente lo que había sucedido; su esposo escuchaba atentamente también, sin dejar de acariciar con suavidad su espalda, de tanto en tanto enredando uno o dos bucles entre sus dedos, tratando de calmarla con la sensación de su tacto. Ellie no mostró emoción alguna cuando le dijeron que habían logrado detener el desgarro del útero, el sangrado y la hemorragia provisoriamente, que habían detenido las contracciones y sacado al bebé para luego llevarla al quirófano, donde repararon todos los daños internos y le extirparon el útero.

"El equipo de médicos bajo cuyas manos estuvo se quedó impresionado por el desenlace que tuvo su caso, señora Dessler" el doctor Montgomery le dijo antes de marcharse de la habitación, luego de haberle suministrado los calmantes que las enfermeras habían llevado al regresar al cuarto ": usted y su hija realmente fueron bendecidas con un milagro"

La quietud volvió a caer luego de que Montgomery se marchara, fallando al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, por lo cual ésta había quedado ligeramente entreabierta; por ella se colaba el sonido de una radio, seguramente proveniente del cuarto de algún otro paciente, y distante les llegaba la inconfundible voz de Freddie Mercury cantando el estribillo de _Killer Queen_.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, realmente, o al menos así se sentía él, no porque no tuviera nada que expresar, sino porque eran demasiadas las cosas acumuladas en su pecho, y todas querían salir de golpe, enredadas en una madeja de sensaciones y reflexiones complejas.

Para su sorpresa, la primera en hablar fue Ellie, rompiendo con el silencio en cuanto se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para intentar hilar dos frases seguidas sin que el dolor la partiera al medio. Cuando su voz llegó a oídos de su marido, podían escucharse las últimas notas de la guitarra de Brian May extinguiéndose hasta fundirse con el silencio del pasillo antes de que una nueva canción comenzara:

"El milagro por el que tanto le pedías a Dios… se cumplió"

Los ojos de Kyo Dessler, esos ojos que su hijita había heredado, se llenaron de las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo delante de los médicos y las enfermeras, esas lágrimas cálidas que comenzaron a correr libres por sus mejillas, materializando los indescriptibles, imposibles de explicar sentimientos que dentro suyo se agolpaban, unos mezclándose con otros.

"Tuve tanto miedo de perderte, Ellie" confesó, tomando su mano entre las suyas, una de sus lágrimas cayendo sobre la sábana color celeste claro sobre la cual su esposa estaba acostada "… tanto miedo…" un sollozo escapó sus labios "No puedo creer que casi te pierdo"

"Todavía estamos acá" ella murmuró, acariciando despacio la yema del pulgar de su esposo con su pulgar "Todavía estamos acá" repitió, más para ella misma que para Kyo.

"Ellie, sos la persona más fuerte que conozco. Estoy tan orgulloso de vos…"

Su esposa lo interrumpió:

"No soy fuerte, Kyo. Soy una luchadora, soy una sobreviviente, pero no soy fuerte, simplemente he pasado una gran parte de mi existencia con miedo a morir, por eso desarrollé la capacidad de zafarme de toda clase de situaciones" lágrimas también se habían acumulado en sus ojos, pero ella estaba negándose a dejarlas fluir libremente "Me aferré a la vida por temor a la muerte, como lo vengo haciendo desde que mi papá murió cuando yo era pequeña y por dinero mi mamá se casó con ese tipo horrible que me golpeaba y abusaba de mí. Pero no soy fuerte" repitió "; sólo soy una persona que ha estado siempre al filo de la navaja – figurativa y literalmente - y me acostumbré a escapar de la mano enguantada que en algún momento nos tapa la boca y la nariz a todos y hace que nos olvidemos de respirar para darle de comer al sepulturero"

Era una metáfora agridulce, pero no por eso menos sabia, profunda e interesante. Todas sus metáforas lo eran, porque Ellie Dessler era una mujer agridulce, sabia a pesar de sus trastornos, profunda e interesante a pesar de su locura, a pesar de sus demonios, a pesar de sus fantasmas, a pesar de todo.

"Mi deseo de vivir fue tan grande como egoísta, y nubló mi juicio a tal punto que realmente deseé arrancarme a esa criatura del vientre antes de tener que llegar a estar otra vez mirando a la parca a la cara"

Ellie le había confesado a Kyo que, estando drogada a tal punto que una finísima línea la separaba del coma farmacológico auto inducido, varias veces había visto a la muerte; él creía que tal vez se había tratado de alucinaciones, pero ella insistía en que la había visto en repetidas oportunidades, en distintos escenarios, su mano acercándose para taparle la boca y la nariz para ahogarla, aguardando para llevársela en sus brazos una vez su cuerpo dejara de funcionar.

"Hoy vi a la muerte otra vez, Kyo" murmuró, esquivando su mirada, los ojos fijos en el cielo raso "La muerte que eludió al bebé que di a luz cada vez que intenté extirparlo por mis propios medios…"

La sangre de Kyo se heló en sus venas y sus tripas se retorcieron desagradablemente al escuchar a su mujer referirse a las ocasiones en las que había tratado de provocarse un aborto natural por miedo a que la continuación del embarazo desembocara en una tragedia; aquella beba a la que estaba refiriéndose, esa que había intentando arrancarse del organismo para que no pudiera seguir creciendo, estaba durmiendo a escaso medio metro de la cama donde ella yacía y junto a la cual él estaba de pie, sana y salva gracias a Dios, y aunque no pudiera comprender lo que estaban diciendo, él no quería que se hablara de ese tema delante de su hijita.

"… hoy se presentó ante mí. Fue sólo por unos segundos, pero la vi. No quería llevarme, sólo quería recordarme que ella puede aparecerse cuando lo desea y no cuando nosotros la llamamos. Nadie le dice a la muerte qué tiene que hacer, cuándo debe hacerlo, a quién debe acoger bajo su ala de cuervo…" murmuraba más para sí misma que para que su esposo la escuchara.

Kyo estaba comenzando a pensar que quizá sería una buena idea llamar a sus psiquiatras para que hablaran con ella, a su terapeuta, para que pudiera desahogarse, para que pudiera volcar toda su locura con profesionales que supieran cómo calmarla, cómo contenerla, qué paso dar para protegerla de sí misma. Sin embargo, Ellie no lucía como si estuviera a punto de estallar en un ataque de pánico o de violencia; simplemente lucía agotada, adolorida, cansada, exhausta.

"Cada vez que intenté matar a ese bebé porque equivocadamente pensaba que eso salvaría mi vida, estaba cometiendo un serio error y haciendo enojar a la muerte, llamándola cuando no era su turno" siguió murmurando "Cada vez que decía que lo sentía como una enfermedad, un cáncer, algo que estaba comiéndome viva por dentro, estaba cometiendo un error" ante estas palabras, Kyo sintió una ola de alivio barriendo todos sus miedos y toda su angustia "No estaba en mi poder decidir. Es la muerte la que decide. Y hoy la muerte no nos quiso ni a mi hija ni a mí" agregó con voz suave, tan suave que apenas él, que estaba prestando atención a cada movimiento suyo, pudo percibir ese sonido, casi tan distante como los que emitía aquella radio desde alguna de las otras habitaciones.

"Ellie, no te das una idea de lo que agradezco a Dios por haberte salvado a vos, y por haber salvado a nuestra beba…"

"Dios no decidió nada, Kyo" volvió a interrumpirlo, sus ojos otra vez perdidos en algún punto indefinido del impecable cielo raso color blanco ": la muerte es la dueña de las tijeras, la muerte es la que corta los hilos…"

Quería creer que estaba diciendo incoherencias porque los medicamentos que le habían dado para calmar sus dolores eran demasiado fuertes, y no porque otro brote de locura estuviera gestándose casi silenciosamente, sin dar muchos más síntomas que sus desvaríos sobre la muerte, para luego entrar en erupción de pronto.

"Estoy feliz porque ustedes dos están bien…"

"¿Dónde está Danny?" inquirió, interrumpiéndolo una vez más, su mirada fijándose de nuevo en la cunita donde la recién nacida dormía pero sin mostrar demasiado interés en ella.

"Con mi mamá" respondió rápidamente "No quise que vinieran al hospital conmigo. Preferí lidiar con esto solo. Mañana voy a traerlos para que te visiten" prometió "y para que mi mamá conozca a su nietita y Danny a su hermana menor"

"Es muy pequeñita" Ellie comentó minutos más tarde, refiriéndose por primera vez directamente a la beba, su mirada estudiándola con algo más de curiosidad.

"Pesa un poquitito más de dos kilos y medio"

"Danny pesó casi cuatro kilos…"

"¿Te gustaría cargarla en brazos, Ellie?"

Finalmente se animó a preguntar aquello que estaba danzando desde hacía largo rato en la punta de su lengua, quemándolo, punzándolo con insistencia. Aun no sabía exactamente cómo Ellie se sentía acerca de ese bebé, aun no sabía exactamente dónde estaban parados, y aunque hubiera dicho que había cometido un error al intentar provocarse un aborto natural, seguía teniendo la sensación de que el terreno era aun incierto, inestable, tan incierto e inestable como los pensamientos, reflexiones e impulsos aconteciendo dentro de la cabeza de su esposa.

Tardó algunos segundos en contestar, segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad, segundos que se asemejaron más a horas que a lo que en realidad eran: sólo segundos.

"Más de una vez quise hacerle daño, cuando aun estaba creciendo en mi panza…" comenzó.

Él la interrumpió enseguida:

"Pero ya admitiste que estabas equivocada, Ellie"

"Lo sé" la vio morderse el labio para aguantar las ganas de romper en llanto.

"Ellie, no tengas miedo de hacerle daño si la cargás en brazos" le dijo "No vas a hacerle mal, vas a hacerle bien; ella necesita tener contacto con su mamá"

"Pero, ¿y si ella me odia…?" sus labios estaban temblando, esos labios que habían perdido su natural color sonrosado y estaban blancos, secos y resquebrajados, mientras dos lágrimas caían de sus ojos, finalmente, y rodaban rápidas por sus mejillas para morir luego en las comisuras de su boca.

"Elizabeth" así la llamaba él cuando quería que lo escuchara atentamente, cuando quería que prestara atención a cada palabra que iba a decir, cuando quería dejarle en claro que estaba siendo absolutamente sincero y que, a diferencia de muchos otros que habían entrado en su vida sólo para sembrar angustia y causarle un mal, él siempre sería honesto y nunca le diría mentira alguna, porque la amaba y la respetaba "nuestra hija tiene apenas horas de nacida, es un ser inocente, no conoce lo que es el odio. Tiene mucho amor para darnos y necesita todo el amor que podamos darle. Hay mucho amor en tu corazón, Elizabeth" siguió, tomando otra vez las manos de su mujer entre las suyas propias, deseando infundirle algo de calor a ese cuerpo que estaba tan frío a pesar de que se hallaban en verano "Hay tanto amor dentro de tu corazón que Dios te bendijo con esta hermosa hija para que puedas amarla muchísimo, como ella se merece que la ames"

"Me alegra tanto que no haya muerto, Kyo" comenzó a sollozar, finalmente quebrándose, dejando que sus emociones fluyeran, que fueran expresadas, que salieran de entre lo más profundo de su alma, para quitarse el peso que hacían sobre sus hombros y deshacerse de la opresión en su pecho; en aquél instante, llorando, confesando cosas que sólo a su marido podría confesarle, lucía más cuerda que nunca "… Me alegra tanto que nuestra hija esté… viva" los sollozos estaban saliéndose de control "… Yo no quería morir, quería vivir por vos…, por Danny…, porque me prometí a mi misma que… que mi futuro sería… que sería mejor que mi pasado… y…" otra oleada de sollozos desgarradores subió por su garganta "… Yo quería vivir, quería vivir más que… nada… en el mundo, pero… pero, honestamente, tampoco quería que a ella… que a ella le sucediera algo malo… Te juro que sólo ahora puedo verlo, te juro que antes estaba ciega, tan ciega…"

"Lo sé" Kyo la consoló "Lo sé, Ellie, lo sé. Sé que estabas asustada, aterrorizada. Sé que… sé que estabas confundida" besó su frente repetidas veces, y luego procedió a secar las lágrimas del rostro de su mujer con su propio pañuelo.

"Sólo estaba… tratando de aferrarme a la vida…" seguía excusándose entre sollozos.

"Ya lo sé, sé que sólo querías vivir, sé que temías perder la oportunidad de ser feliz, de disfrutar la familia que formamos, sé que tenías miedo. Pero todo está bien ahora, Ellie. Todavía estamos acá, todavía podemos ser felices, esta beba va a hacernos muy felices…"

"Porque la muerte decidió que ella y yo podíamos quedarnos con vos" murmuró, de pronto calmada, otra vez luciendo ligeramente desorientada, otra vez la mirada vacía vagando por la habitación, deteniéndose en determinados puntos inciertos "Espero que no vuelva por un largo tiempo"

"¿Por qué habría de…?"

Pero su pregunta fue cortada a la mitad.

"Porque la muerte siempre vuelve para cobrar las deudas que tenemos con ella…"

Y otra vez cayó sumida en silencio, su esposo considerando nuevamente si sería o no conveniente llamar a su psiquiatra para que fuera a verla, a dictar cómo debían manejar el tratamiento constante al que debería estar sometida de por vida mientras tuviera que permanecer en el hospital recuperándose de la operación. Estaba calmada, ya no lloraba, pero el cansancio, el agotamiento, parecían estar tatuados en su piel, en su rostro, en su expresión laxa; su cabeza volvió a hundirse en la almohada, sus rulos desordenados y desprolijos enmarcaban su cara, que daba testimonio del infierno por el que había pasado durante los meses que había creído que su vida acabaría abruptamente cuando llegara el momento de alumbrar a la beba que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en la cuna de plástico.

"¿Escuchás la canción que está sonando?" preguntó de pronto su mujer, refiriéndose a la melodía que llegaba desde la habitación de quien fuera tuviera una radio encendida.

"Es una canción de The Beatles, creo" Kyo había contestado distraídamente, pues estaba concentrado en los movimientos apenas perceptibles que su hija estaba haciendo con sus manitos, los cuales aparentemente indicaban que estaba por despertar.

"Es una canción muy hermosa"

Kyo suspiró, tratando de no dejar que la angustia que le causaba que su mujer nunca hubiera respondido a su pregunta sobre si quería o no sostener a su hija en brazos por primera vez y estuviera actuando como si la beba fuera invisible lo hiciera su prisionero otra vez, envolviéndose alrededor de su alma y de su corazón y asfixiándolo. Ellie había tenido momentos de súbita lucidez en los que había mostrado verdadero arrepentimiento y había hablado sobre sus sentimientos, pero luego había vuelto a caer otra vez en ese estado que él quería pensar era consecuencia de las drogas que le habían dado para calmar sus dolores; parecía estar más entretenida tarareando esa conocida canción de The Beatles que interesada en la pequeñita.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando esos pensamientos agrios fueron interrumpidos por las siguientes palabras que nacieron de los labios de Ellie:

"Quiero que la llamemos Michelle"

Kyo la miró sorprendido, pero enseguida sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus ojos brillando tanto como su expresión.

"Es un nombre precioso para una beba preciosa"

_Michelle Dessler_, la combinación era hermosa, exquisita, delicada; era ideal para una princesa. Le encantaba, pero más le encantaba que su mujer hubiera tomado la iniciativa al proponer cómo llamar a la recién nacida, incluso si había elegido el nombre de una canción que sonaba lejana desde uno de los otros cuartos, donde algún paciente estaba distrayéndose con algo de música.

"Y es de origen francés, como nuestro apellido" continuó Ellie, sin quitar la vista del techo.

"Su segundo nombre podría ser Keiko" propuso él, tomando a la bebita en brazos al notar que sus ojos estaban abriéndose de a poquito "Significa 'criatura bendecida' o 'criatura que es bendición', y yo creo que ella es ambas cosas"

_Michelle Keiko Dessler_, era la combinación perfecta de sus orígenes: Asia y Europa, mezclados los dos, los dos haciendo inmensamente bella a esa princesita hermosa fruto de un milagro.

"Michelle Keiko Dessler" murmuró Ellie, y otra vez la locura volvió a dominar su lengua, causando más incoherencias "Con un nombre tan hermoso todos los ángeles van a querer cuidarla, y la muerte no va a poder acercarse a ella"

Esas palabras, susurradas calmadamente, hicieron que a Kyo se le pusieran los pelos de punta, y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Que su esposa estuviera hablando de la muerte y de su hija en una misma oración era perturbador, y por alguna razón una voz en su cabeza insistía en que debía llamar al psiquiatra para que fuera a hablar con Ellie, para que pudiera decirle exactamente qué estaba pasando dentro de ella y cómo ayudarla.

"Me gustaría sostenerla en brazos, Kyo. No voy a hacerle daño a nuestra hija, ni voy a volver a hacerme daño a mi misma" sonaba a una promesa, y él verdaderamente esperaba que su esposa fuera capaz de cumplirla "Vi a la muerte otra vez, Kyo" le recordó, y la palabra muerte otra vez causó que se le erizara la piel "; cuando decida llevarme, va a hacerlo, nadie la va a detener, pero yo voy a saber que viví bien, que fui feliz, que no dejé que mi pasado nublara mi futuro, y que fui una buena madre para mis hijos" otra vez su voz estaba empapada de cordura, esa cordura que de tanto en tanto volvía, esa cordura a la que ella se había acostumbrado gracias a todos los progresos que había hecho desde que había conocido al hombre que le había otorgado sentido a su existencia "Estoy arrepentida por no haber deseado a este bebé" siguió "pero como bien dijiste, Michelle no conoce el odio. Ella no me odia por los errores que cometí, pero yo quiero enmendar esos errores de todos modos. No la deseaba antes, pero ahora sí la quiero"

Con mucho esfuerzo y haciendo algunas muecas de incomodidad, Ellie logró incorporarse, quedando en una posición sentada. Su esposo depositó a la beba otra vez en la cuna para ayudarla a quedar más o menos erguida, acomodando dos almohadas detrás de su espalda para que pudiera sostenerse.

"Ya no me duele tanto" le dijo, mientras él regresaba junto a la cunita de Michelle para volver a tomarla en sus brazos "La medicina que me dio el médico hizo efecto enseguida" Ellie sonaba lúcida, cuerda y despejada otra vez.

Despacio, con mucho cuidado, posó a la criaturita envuelta en mantas en los brazos de su mamá. La expresión en el rostro de Elizabeth Christine Dessler se suavizó inmediatamente al sentir el calor emanando de ese cuerpito que pesaba apenas doscientos sesenta gramos. Michelle volvió a levantar sus párpados adornados con largas pestañas negras y observó a su madre con curiosidad, reflejando la imagen de esa mujer que juraba haber visto la muerte en sus preciosos ojos orientales tan oscuros y brillantes que recordaban a las hermosas noches estrelladas.

"Hola, Michelle Keiko" saludó a su hijita con voz suave y cargada de dulzura, una dulzura que Kyo había creído, por un momento, nunca escucharía empapando palabras nacidas de su esposa y dirigidas a esa beba que tanto había sufrido desde antes de nacer pero que había soportado todo y había decidido luchar para aferrarse a la vida "Soy tu mamá"

Kyo sintió sus ojos húmedos otra vez. Aquella era una escena que, esa madrugada, había creído nunca llegaría a ver, porque había pensado que Dios los había abandonado y que perdería a su mujer y a su hija. Pero allí estaban las dos, _todavía estaban allí_, y esa gordita preciosa era la combinación perfecta de ambos, con su cabello que con el correr de los meses se enrularía como el de su madre y sus bellísimos ojos japoneses.

"Sólo quería pedirte perdón" Ellie continuó, sus ojos también nublados "porque incurrí en muchas faltas, hice cosas que no debería haber hecho porque tenía demasiado miedo" suspiró, tragó con dificultad, y luego retomó su monólogo "… Tu papá dice que no conocés lo que es el odio, y espero que nunca tengas que conocerlo. También espero poder ser una buena mamá de ahora en más. Voy a esforzarme y sé que tu papá va a ayudarme" Kyo no pudo evitar sonreír entre lágrimas al escuchar aquello "Voy a tratar de compensar todas las cosas que hice mal, empezando desde ahora"

Luego devolvió la vista a su esposo y se dirigió a él con tono serio, casi sombrío:

"Sabés lo que dicen, ¿no es cierto?"

Él negó leventemente con la cabeza, preguntándose en silencio a qué estaba refiriéndose su esposa.

"Lo que no te mata te fortalece" luego agregó en voz baja, casi como si estuviera contando un secreto "Los médicos pensaban que este bebé iba a matarme, y yo traté de… de matarla a ella, de abortarla" reprimió un sollozo "Pero todavía seguimos acá" agregó luego, la voz más firme, si podía llamarse a algo en ella firme teniendo en cuenta su estado débil y delicado "Michelle va a darme fuerzas, y yo voy a darle fuerzas a ella, porque lo que no te mata te fortalece. Esta beba va a darme fuerzas más que cualquier otra cosa, y yo a ella. De todo lo que no me mató, Michelle va a hacer lo que más me fortalezca…"

Y luego, sin esperar a que su marido – que aun seguía tratando de comprender y procesar esas palabras tan raras, tan profundas, teñidas de locura, agridulces, extrañas – respondiera cosa alguna, le pidió que volviera a dejar a Michelle en la cunita para que ella pudiera descansar, pues estaba adolorida y necesitaba reponerse.

"¿Le diste de comer?" preguntó adormecida un rato después, sus murmullos ahogados por la almohada donde tenía enterrado la mitad del rostro.

"Sí, tomó un biberón entero antes de que despertaras" Kyo le aseguró "Y voy a darle otro biberón dentro de un ratito, cuando muestre signos de tener hambre otra vez"

"Cuando Danny nació" siguió hablando, adormecida "no tenía dinero para darle de comer, y todo lo que podía hacer para alimentarlo era amamantarlo"

Kyo ya conocía aquella triste, dramática historia; él conocía todo sobre Ellie, absolutamente todo, cada uno de los pedazos de su existencia, cada uno de los tramos del camino transitado hasta que sus destinos se cruzaron y él se convirtió en su ángel de la guarda.

"Lo sé, Ellie…"

"Michelle va a tener una vida distinta" continuó "porque ella es especial. La muerte no va a poder tocarla, porque ella es especial… ¿Estás seguro de que no tiene frío?" preguntó luego súbitamente.

"No, Ellie, no te preocupes. Está envuelta en su mantita, está bien" la tranquilizó él, acariciando dulcemente su cabeza.

"Cuando Danny era un recién nacido… tenía que envolverlo en papel de diario… No tenía dinero para comprarle una mantita…"

Kyo sintió el corazón como si una mano invisible estuviera estrujándolo; ¿por qué su mujer debía ser torturada por esas memorias tristes, cuando ya había aprendido a dejarlas atrás, cuando había progresado tanto?, ¿por qué si ya había acabado el infierno que había pasado durante ese embarazo seguía aun estancada varios casilleros atrás de aquél en el que estaba antes de enterarse que estaba encinta?

"… Michelle sí tiene una mantita… Michelle sí tiene un papá…" Ellie siguió murmurando.

"Danny también tiene un papá, Ellie, yo soy el papá adoptivo de Danny, lo amo como si fuera mi hijo biológico" Kyo le recordó "Danny y Michelle tienen una familia, y vos también"

"Lo sé… Y Michelle tiene una mantita… porque Michelle tiene un papá que se preocupa por ella"

Minutos después, sin volver a musitar palabra, se quedó dormida, víctima de un cansancio feroz, del impacto causado por el alivio de seguir viva porque la muerte había decidido no usar las tijeras para cortar el hilo que la ataba a la Tierra, y de los efectos de los medicamentos para evitar que se retorciera de dolor. Cuando él notó que su respiración se había vuelto regular y pesada, casi tan suave como la de la pequeña Michelle, se permitió salir de la habitación por un momento para tomar aire fresco y despejarse durante cinco minutos, tratar de vaciar su cabeza de aquellas palabras preocupantes y perturbadoras que Ellie había estado diciendo en esos instantes en los que la locura parecía cernirse sobre su mente, atrapándola entre esas sus garras peligrosas.

Decidió que, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, pediría prestado el teléfono de la estación de enfermeras para comunicarse con el jefe del equipo de psiquiatras que trataban a Ellie para que fueran a visitarla el día siguiente y hablaran con ella, para que pudieran interpretar sus referencias constantes a la muerte que decía haber visto o aquello que había estado repitiendo sobre cómo lo que no te mata te fortalece. Quizá su terapeuta podría desenredar esa madeja de pensamientos, emociones, reflexiones y sensaciones que como un nudo apretado estaba haciendo presión sobre su cerebro.

_Lo que no te mata te fortalece… Los médicos pensaban que este bebé iba a matarme, y yo traté de… de matarla a ella. Pero todavía seguimos acá. Michelle va a darme fuerzas, y yo voy a darle fuerzas a ella, porque lo que no te mata te fortalece. Esta beba va a darme fuerzas más que cualquier otra cosa, y yo a ella. De todo lo que no me mató, Michelle va a hacer lo que más me fortalezca…_

Esas frases resonaban en la cabeza de Kyo, con mucha más fuerza y volumen mayor que las frases que en realidad tenían un significado que merecía ser analizado, un significado que iba más allá de incoherencias varias murmuradas por el efecto de los remedios, frases que hablaban sobre su pasado, sobre marcas que habían quedado gravadas muy en el fondo de su alma, marcas profundas, marcas imborrables, y que encerraban también parte de esa pequeña esperanza que ella tenía porque él le había prometido esforzarse para darle un futuro mejor, el futuro que ella merecía, lleno de todas esas cosas de las que había carecido antes de que él pasara a formar parte de su vida.

_Cuando Danny nació no tenía dinero para darle de comer, y todo lo que podía hacer para alimentarlo era amamantarlo._

_Michelle va a tener una vida distinta._

_Cuando Danny era un recién nacido… tenía que envolverlo en papel de diario… No tenía dinero para comprarle una mantita…_

… _Michelle sí tiene una mantita… Michelle sí tiene un papá…_

_Y Michelle tiene una mantita… porque Michelle tiene un papá que se preocupa por ella. _

En aquello él había reparado, porque en sus oídos había quedado resonando que si lo que no te mata te fortalece, entonces Michelle y Ellie serían una la fuerza de la otra, porque sus oídos seguían siendo lastimados por el recuerdo filoso, agudo y punzante de la palabra 'muerte' siendo repetida una y otra vez por la mujer a la que adoraba.

_Lo que no te mata te fortalece… Los médicos pensaban que este bebé iba a matarme, y yo traté de… de matarla a ella. Pero todavía seguimos acá. Michelle va a darme fuerzas, y yo voy a darle fuerzas a ella, porque lo que no te mata te fortalece. Esta beba va a darme fuerzas más que cualquier otra cosa, y yo a ella. De todo lo que no me mató, Michelle va a hacer lo que más me fortalezca…_

Esas palabras eran las que Kyo Dessler repetía una y otra y otra vez como si dentro de su mente hubiera un disco rayado que no se podía pagar, preocupado por la salud mental de su esposa, preocupado por lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza, preocupado por ayudarla a salir adelante y regresar al punto en el que estaba antes de quedar embarazada, preocupado por ayudarla a ser una buena mamá para Michelle, preocupado por mantener unida y sana a su familia.

De todo lo que Ellie Dessler había dicho y él pensaba había sido dictado por su locura, su depresión, su bipolaridad, había una pequeña parte que había sido murmurada en un arrebato de cordura tan grande que hasta casi había sido doloroso para ella; no habían sido incoherencias, en lo absoluto, no había sido alguno de sus trastornos mentales tomando el control de su lengua, como en los casos anteriores. Lo más cuerdo que Ellie le había dicho desde que había despertado de la anestesia era que Michelle y Danny habían nacido en circunstancias distintas, que Michelle tenía cosas que a Danny le habían faltado (abrigo, alimentos, un padre amoroso), que Michelle tendría una vida distinta.

Para Kyo Dessler, aquello que creía debía recibir más peso, aquello que creía escondía un significado perturbador, era eso de que 'lo que no te mata te fortalece' y que 'la muerte no se acercaría a Michelle porque los ángeles la cuidarían'.

Para Ellie Dessler, lo más impactante – mucho más impactante que admitir que amaba a su hija, mucho más importante que pedirle perdón, mucho más importante que la promesa de intentar ser una buena madre, mucho más importante que reconocer que se había equivocado, mucho más importante que todas sus metáforas y reflexiones sobre la muerte que juraba haber visto otra vez – había sido notar un detalle tan simple como la mantita que envolvía a su hija, cuando doce años atrás a su hijo había tenido que envolverlo en papel de diario para mantener su cuerpito tibio.

Pero los locos y los cuerdos ven el mundo desde perspectivas diferentes, comprenden todo desde perspectivas que distan de ser similares, sus mentes funcionan a otra velocidad, el ritmo es otro, las pulsaciones son otras.

Kyo volvió a entrar al cuarto de hospital en el que su esposa y su hija dormían tranquilas; por primera vez en casi nueve meses Ellie parecía estar sumida en un sueño en verdad calmo, sin pesadillas, sin recuerdos dolorosos, sin nada que la disturbara. Michelle otra vez tenía una manito cerrada en un puño metida dentro de su boca. Sonriendo, su papá se acercó y la besó en la cabeza, sintiendo bajo sus labios la mata de espeso cabello negro.

Tomó asiento en la misma silla que había estado ocupando durante el tiempo que esperó a que Ellie despertara luego de la cirugía para remover su útero, y volvió a agradecer silenciosamente a Dios por haber salvado a su esposa y a su hija.

Las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido terriblemente intensas, pero cuando había hablado con su madre por teléfono antes de regresar a la habitación, se había limitado a informarle las últimas novedades y a decirle que Danny y ella podrían visitar a Ellie y a Michelle al día siguiente, cuando ambas hubieran descansado bien y Ellie estuviera sintiéndose un poquitito mejor, preferentemente luego de la visita del psiquiatra, con el cual también había hablado para comunicarle que la beba había nacido, que ella y Ellie se encontraban bien y que se habían salvado, pero que temía por la salud mental de Ellie y el efecto que los cambios que la presencia de Michelle traería pudieran surtir, para bien o para mal.

Suspiró y trató de relajarse, pero en cuanto lo hizo, otra vez sintió las lágrimas nublando su mirada, sus ojos empapados, su rostro húmedo. Había estado tan cerca de perderlas a ambas, le parecía increíble que estuvieran las dos allí, dormidas, a salvo. Los últimos meses habían sido verdaderamente intensos, sus emociones habían estado al filo de la navaja, la esperanza y la fe lo habían ayudado a no perder el control, y la pesadilla finalmente había terminado, y el final había sido uno feliz, incluso cuando todo el mundo creía que el desenlace distaría de ser ese.

Su esposa y su hija estaban vivas.

Lo que sucediera después, los pasos a seguir, lo que el camino le deparara, todo ello estaba seguro podría sobrevivirlo, con ayuda de los médicos, de su madre, de Dios, con la misma esperanza y la fe que se había prometido a sí mismo no dejaría volvieran a flaquear en tiempos de adversidad. Lo que el futuro tuviera en la mira para ellos debía ser mejor que los últimos ocho meses, debía ser mejor que lo que Ellie había vivido antes de conocerlo, antes de que él los salvara a ella y a Danny y les diera la oportunidad de tener una vida mejor. Lo que fuera a suceder de ahí en adelante, él le haría frente por los dos, él la defendería, él cuidaría de su mujer, él la ayudaría a ser una buena madre, él la ayudaría a seguir haciendo progresos, a aliviar su depresión, a ahuyentar a los fantasmas y a los demonios que la perseguían en los túneles y laberintos de los que estaba hecha su mente. Lo que fuera a suceder de ahí en adelante, Kyo Dessler podría manejarlo, porque en esas frases perturbadoras dichas por su esposa que no lograba sacarse de la cabeza, se escondía cierta verdad: lo que no te mata te fortalece, y eso significaba entonces que toda esa experiencia que no había logrado derrumbarlo lo había fortalecido, mucho más que cualquier otra vivencia que hubiera tenido.

Se acercó a la cuna de Michelle y la tomó en sus brazos; le encantaba sentir el calorcito del cuerpo de la beba, los latidos de su pequeño corazón en su espalda a través de la mantita que la envolvía, o mirarse dentro de esos dos ojos negros cuando la nena los abría para observar e inspeccionar curiosa ese mundo nuevo en el que llevaba menos de veinticuatro horas.

"Hija, estoy orgulloso de vos" murmuró, besando su frente "Estoy orgulloso de ser tu papá"

Pero inmediatamente después de haber dicho esas palabras, sintió un nudo apretándole la garganta y las tripas se le revolvieron en el estómago al recordar que, cuando los médicos le habían pedido que tomara una decisión para que ellos supieran a quién dar prioridad en caso de que fuera necesario salvar una vida a expensas de la otra, él había actuado egoístamente y escogido a su mujer. Sentimientos encontrados se despertaban dentro suyo cada vez que recordaba el momento en que le había dicho al doctor que diera prioridad a Ellie; las cosas habían salido bien, Dios había amparado a ambas… Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza una especie de pánico agudo que había sido sembrado allí, pánico a que años después Michelle descubriera todo lo relacionado a lo sucedido antes de que ella naciera, todo lo relacionado a las cosas que su madre había dicho y hecho durante el embarazo, o que su padre había elegido a su esposa y no a su hija, o que habían considerado el aborto cuando los médicos lo habían propuesto, incluso si él después se había arrepentido (aunque su arrepentimiento no había impedido que respetara la decisión de Ellie de seguir adelante de todos modos)…

_Michelle nunca va a saber nada de esto_ se dijo firmemente. _Nunca va a saber absolutamente nada. La historia que vamos a contarle va a ser diferente, Danny y mi mamá no van a decir una palabra, y Ellie y yo tampoco_ se juró a sí mismo, acunando a la beba para ayudarla a volverse a dormir, porque cuando la había levantado de la cunita se había despertado. _Michelle nunca va a saber que su vida y la de su mamá estuvieron en riesgo, nunca va a saber que pensamos en practicar ese aborto, nunca va a saber que su mamá trató de provocarse pérdidas, nunca va a saber que elegí que salvaran a mi esposa y no a ella cuando los médicos me preguntaron. Va a creer que su mamá tuvo un embarazo feliz, que la esperamos felices, que fue una beba deseada. Nunca va a saber la verdad. Voy a protegerla, porque la verdad la lastimaría, la verdad tiene que ser enterrada, esta verdad tiene que ser enterrada, porque podría lastimar a Michelle, y lo último que quiero es que mi hijita sufra._

"Te amo, Michelle" repitió, recostándola en la cuna otra vez "Papá y mamá te aman, hija, y vamos a hacer todo lo posible para ser lo que un milagrito como vos merece"

* * *

Michelle Keiko Dessler no sabe esa verdad que su padre pidió encarecidamente a su esposa, a su hijastro (aunque él lo consideraba un hijo propio) y a su madre que jamás develaran, esa verdad que fue tapada con mentiras e historias falsas sobre la bendición que sus padres sintieron cuando se enteraron de que ella venía en camino y lo bien que todo estuvo durante los nueve meses de su gestación hasta el día de su nacimiento libre de complicaciones y salpicado de puras lágrimas de felicidad.

Si alguna vez descubriera lo que _realmente_ ocurrió, si alguna vez descubriera esa verdad oculta que su abuela se llevó a la tumba, esa verdad oculta que sólo Danny aun guarda en un rincón oscuro de su mente, dos cosas podrían sucederle a esa beba que nació fruto de un milagro, pero que dista de sospecharlo porque creció escuchando una historia diferente, inventada, modificada: o la verdad alrededor de su concepción, gestación y llegada al mundo la mata, o la fortalece, si es que es cierto eso que su madre dijo de que lo que no te mata sólo te hace más fuerte.

Si lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, entonces el día en que Michelle descubra esto o se muere de angustia, o sus fuerzas se multiplican por un millón.

La respuesta es una y la sabe sólo el destino, pero no va a develarse hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, cuando llegue el momento de que esa verdad se devele, porque si hay algo que siempre sucede es que la verdad termina resurgiendo de entre las tinieblas.

Y si no te mata, te fortalece.

* * *

_Si el estilo de este capítulo les gustó y desean que más situaciones pertenecientes al pasado de los personajes y sus familias sean adheridas, no tienen más que pedirlo. El siguiente capítulo regresará al tiempo real, con Tony y Michelle, y estará situado en el jueves 13 de diciembre. Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios, y voy a escribir a partir de mañana el capítulo 79 con muchas ganas de que quede excelente.  
_


	79. Principio y fin siempre colisionan

_Mi fin de trayecto eres tu._

"Michelle Keiko Dessler, va a ser mejor que retrocedas y te distancies del refrigerador"

No podés evitar desplegar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al escuchar su voz, la clase de sonrisa que sabés va a provocar que él también ría cuando te des vuelta – dando la espalda a la heladera abierta de par en par - y su mirada y tu mirada se encuentren, una la luz que ilumina a la otra, las dos expertas en comunicarse con un lenguaje propio demasiado íntimo para que otros puedan comprender lo que se esconde tras la forma en la que se devoran con los ojos.

Te volteás despacio, la sonrisa aun en tus labios; tus ojos se encuentran con su sonrisa, su mirada y su mirada se comunican sin que haga falta romper con palabras el silencio que ha caído en la cocina.

"Sabés que no me gusta que me llames por mi nombre completo, _Anthony_" ponés especial énfasis en _su_ nombre, aquél por el que lo llaman su mamá y su hermana menor y que a él no le gusta mucho.

"Y vos sabés bien que estabas a punto de hacer algo que no debés" él retruca.

No escapa a tu conocimiento aquello a lo que está refiriéndose: tiene relación con la enorme fuente de ensalada de frutas que preparó una hora atrás cuando regresaron de la CTU, y que será el postre luego de la cena de esta noche, a la cual también asistirán Kiefer y Martina (de hecho, Martina va a cocinar sus famosas 'pizzas caseras para nada parecidas a la típica pizza americana', según lo que Tony te dijo en la tarde cuando te llamó con la excusa de pedirte el código de un archivo para informarte sutilmente que su hermana y su cuñado irían de visita). Desde que Tony comenzó a pelar y a cortar toda clase de frutas de los más diversos tamaños, colores, texturas y sabores, vos estás tratando de que te deje probar un pedacito de algo: un gajo de naranja, un trozo de pera, una frutilla minúscula, un poquitito de kiwi, melón o sandía, una rodaja de banana… _cualquier cosa_, simplemente para sacarte el gusto después de todo un jueves a base de café con leche y azúcar. Sin embargo, él por primera vez te había dicho que no a algo – la negación había estado acompañada de una sonrisa, un beso en la punta de la nariz y unos mimitos detrás de las orejas, pero eso no significaba que no fuera una negación de todos modos – porque no quería que te llenaras el estómago y después no tuvieras hambre a la hora de cenar. Ni siquiera lograste convencerlo con tu mejor carita de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

Habías fingido resignarte a propósito, habías fingido a propósito conformarte con unos cuantos besos cortos y tiernos alrededor de tu boca y por todas tus mejillas, y luego lo habías convencido de que fuera a darse una ducha y a cambiarse de ropa antes de que llegaran Martina y Kiefer, con el único propósito de escabullirte en la cocina y robar algunas uvas o un trocito de ciruela, más por la diversión de cometer una travesura infantil que por otra cosa. Pero Tony, conociéndote mejor de lo que alguna vez vas a llegar a conocerte a vos misma (y definitivamente mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez va a conocerte cualquier otra persona) se dio cuenta de lo que tramabas, encendió la ducha para disimular y luego regresó con pasos sigilosos y sin hacer ruido alguno, justo en el momento en que acababas de abrir la heladera y estabas a punto de pinchar con un tenedor una frutilla de aspecto especialmente delicioso.

"Sos peor que una criaturita, Michelle" comenta riendo, al tiempo que se acerca a vos mientras rasca distraídamente el costado izquierdo de su cara con su mano derecha "No puedo dejarte sola ni dos minutos"

Reís, mordés tu labio apenas; sos consciente de que tus mejillas están terriblemente sonrojadas. Te gusta que te trate como a una nena cuando tenés uno de esos arrebatos en los que te comportás como tal; te parece tierno y dulce que te 'rete' porque trataste de robar un poco de ensalada de frutas antes de cenar. Te gusta que te cuide, que se preocupe porque te alimentes bien y a horario, que te haga bromas y te digas cosas lindas para arrancarte sonrisas hermosas como la que tenés ahora y hacer que te ruborices.

"Reconozco que es más un capricho que otra cosa" admitís, mirándolo otra vez como si fueras un cachorrito al que abandonaron al lado de la carretera en una noche nublada.

"Amo consentir todos tus caprichos" murmura, acomodando un par de bucles sueltos detrás de tus orejas y acariciando tu rostro suavemente con sus pulgares "; el problema esta vez es que no sólo quiero que llegues con apetito a la cena para que puedas probar lo bien que cocina mi hermana, sino que calculé la cantidad justa de fruta, y si te dejo probar un poquito, vas a querer más, y me vas a insistir para que yo pruebe un poquito, y vas a probar otro poquito, y yo otro, y así vamos a caer en un círculo vicioso y dentro de media hora no van a quedar más restos de la ensalada de fruta que las cáscaras en el tacho de basura"

Una carcajada suave se cuela por entre tus labios; lo que está diciendo es verdad.

"Tenés razón, Almeida"

"Me alegra que lo entiendas, Dessler"

"Sólo te pido que no vuelvas a llamarme Michelle Keiko _nunca más_, por favor" decís, cerrando la puerta de la heladera y dirigiéndote al fregadero para lavar el tenedor que ni siquiera utilizaste (sin embargo, como sos una maniática de la limpieza y el orden, ya el mero hecho de haber sacado el tenedor del cajón amerita que antes de volver a guardarlo te ocupes de desinfectarlo como si lo hubieras enterrado en un charco de lodo).

"¿Por qué no?" inquiere curioso, abriendo el refrigerador nuevamente para tomar el bidón de jugo de naranja.

"Porque es horrible" respondés como si aquello debiera resultar una obviedad, tomando de la alacena dos vasos altos de vidrio y posándolos sobre la mesada de mármol para que él vierta allí el jugo (te encanta lo sencilla, normal, común y corriente que es la rutina cuando dejan a un lado el mundo laboral y están en su hogar, solos, tranquilos, sin preocupaciones, sin que nada los moleste, contentos porque van a tener una cena familiar, riendo, bromeando, conversando; son estos pequeños momentos los que te llenan de luz y calidez y hacen que valga la pena afrontar cualquier cosa. Es que cualquier cosa es afrontable si sabés que la recompensa es regresar al atardecer a esos brazos fuertes y protectores que te envuelven cada amanecer cuando despertás luego de haber dormido toda la noche sumergida en su hechizo).

"No es horrible" expresa su desacuerdo.

"Sí lo es, Tony" insistís "Suena al nombre de una marca de comida para perros" señalás luego.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" es la siguiente pregunta que abandona su boca.

Te detenés en seco, justo cuando estabas por llevarte el vaso con jugo de naranja a los labios. Nunca va a dejar de maravillarte, sorprenderte y hacer que te sientas totalmente mesmerizada la facilidad con la que Tony puede leer tu rostro, tus expresiones faciales, tu lenguaje corporal, tu tono de voz, la mirada en tus ojos, lo que mostrás y lo que intentás ocultar (no a él, si no al resto del mundo; para él sos siempre un libro abierto, para él siempre estás vulnerable y expuesta); enseguida notó algo que para cualquier otra persona hubiera pasado desapercibido, algo en lo que otros no hubieran reparado: eso que dijiste sobre tu segundo nombre no es un pensamiento que te haya surgido a vos, si no que es meramente la repetición de algo que alguien más te dijo para herirte, para ofenderte, para hacer que te sintieras mal, y el impacto de aquello fue tal que aun años después seguís recordándolo.

"Corey Scott, cuando estábamos en segundo grado" no hay motivos para que le mientes; se daría cuenta enseguida, y además, con él compartís todo y no te molesta contarle esa 'anécdota' "La profesora de Educación Musical nos había pedido que nos presentáramos a ella y al resto de la clase diciendo nuestro nombre completo y nuestro instrumento favorito, y cuando llegó mi turno, Corey Scott dijo que probablemente mis papás habían escuchado mi segundo nombre en un comercial de comida para perros. Todos rieron" concluís la historia.

"A mí no me resulta gracioso en lo absoluto" Tony murmura con total seriedad, pasando la palma de su mano por tu frente.

"De todos modos" seguís, chasqueando la lengua y tratando de restarle importancia al tema "no me gusta mi segundo nombre, y si no fuera porque sé que consta en la base de datos de la CTU y que cualquier con suficiente nivel de acceso – el cual vos tenés – puede ingresar y averiguarlo, probablemente no te lo hubiera dicho a menos que insistieras e insistieras por días y días, incluso hasta meses"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque es un nombre feo, no me gusta" decís, encogiéndote de hombros y tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja "Es muy rico este jugo" comentás, quizá inconscientemente buscado cambiar de tema porque no querés entrar en una conversación emocional sobre las burlas que recibías en el colegio por ser oriental cuando todos los demás eran ingleses o irlandeses, o lo mucho que te afecta saber que todo lo que te queda de ese padre al que no conociste porque la muerte se lo llevó demasiado pronto es tu apellido y el segundo nombre que él eligió para hacer honor a su cultura y a su raza, no cuando en cualquier momento podría sonar el portero eléctrico anunciado la llegada de visitas.

Pero Tony no deja que te escapes, porque él sabe siempre qué decir para hacerte bien, cómo decirlo, cuándo decirlo.

"Tenés un nombre precioso, Michelle, que combina perfectamente con una personita preciosa como vos" sentís sus labios sobre tus labios durante apenas dos segundos, un roce tan solo antes de que vuelva a separar tu boca de su boca "Además" sigue "su significado es hermosísimo"

"¿Cómo sabés el significado de mi _horrible_" le das a esa palabra especial énfasis, así como lo habías hecho un rato atrás cuando lo habías llamado Anthony "segundo nombre?" concluís el cuestionamiento alzando inquisitivamente una de tus cejas, algo que notaste él encuentra terriblemente sexy.

"Porque lo busqué" confiesa, sonrojándose tanto que tus mejillas lucen pálidas a comparación de las suyas (aunque, en realidad, tu piel color marfil siempre luce pálida en contraste con la suya color bronce).

Una sonrisa jala tus labios.

"¿Cuándo lo buscaste?" te interesás en saber más.

Tu pregunta causa que _él_ se sonroje, para variar. Un brillo especial refulge en sus ojos, y otra vez distraídamente, respondiendo a un hábito inconsciente y automático, vuelve a llevarse la mano izquierda a la cara para rascar su mejilla.

"Poco tiempo después de conocerte" admite, esquivando tu mirada, la vista fija en el suelo como si sus zapatos fueran una rareza atrayente y exótica, todo para evitar que tus ojos encuentren a los suyos "Quería saber" se aclara la garganta "… Quería saber más sobre vos. Sentía curiosidad" comienza a hablar con mayor soltura, pero sigue esquivando tu mirada, lo cual es una lástima, porque si se animara a mirarte, vería que una de las sonrisas más bellas que alguna vez hayas tenido está iluminando tu rostro "; aunque no estuviera aun listo para admitirlo, me costaba contenerme, deseaba conocer esas cosas que no me animaba a preguntarte porque estaba demasiado ocupado comportándome como un idiota e ignorándote y llamándote por tu apellido: tu fecha y lugar de nacimiento, la universidad a la que habías ido, los lugares donde habías trabajado antes… Entonces revisé tu expediente. No es algo que haga naturalmente" se excusa "pero… bueno, para mí te convertiste en alguien especial desde el principio" lo ves morderse el labio, y en un acto reflejo mordés tu labio vos también "No llegué a leer más que los primeros dos renglones, y ni siquiera completos, porque en ese preciso momento a mi estúpido cerebro se le ocurrió enviar todo tipo de alertas diciéndome que estaba cruzando una línea que no me correspondía cruzar y que sería mejor que me esforzara en mantener distancia entre los dos" sacude lentamente la cabeza de un costado al otro, como si por dentro estuviera lamentándose por haber cometido la idiotez de esperar tanto tiempo hasta animarse a enfrentar el amor que había nacido entre los dos inmediatamente después de ser presentados en tu primer día en la CTU "Cerré el archivo sabiendo solamente tu nombre completo y que cumplís años el 1° de agosto; ni siquiera había registrado el año junto al 8 y al 1, por eso tiempo después me sorprendí cuando me dijiste tu edad"

"Gracias, Almeida, por recordarme que luzco más vieja de lo que en realidad soy" comentás con fingido aire ofendido, pero sin que la sonrisa se borre de tus labios o el color de tus mejillas vuelva a su rosado natural.

"Simplemente sos muchísimo más madura que todas las demás" no está poniendo una excusa o tratando de congraciarse (no necesita hacer nada de eso, en realidad); si lo dice, es porque lo siente, porque lo cree, porque lo piensa, y vos sabés muy bien que tu madurez es uno de los rasgos más característicos de tu persona, un rasgo que a él le encanta y que forma gran parte de todo aquello que lo enamora.

"Así que" retomás la conversación "… aunque no leíste el archivo completo porque tu momento de debilidad se esfumó y regresaste a tu metodología de mantener distancia, sí recordaste mi raro segundo nombre y…"

"Y busqué en internet su origen y significado" completa la frase "Es un nombre muy bonito, y quien quiera que lo haya elegido escogió correctamente, porque sos un milagro y una bendición"

Otra vez sube la temperatura de tu rostro, otra vez sentís el calor emanando de tus mejillas como si acabaras de pasar varias horas expuesta a los rayos del sol, otra vez tus pulsaciones se aceleran, otra vez sentís la dulzura expandirse por cada rincón de tu cuerpo despertando a un millón de mariposas para que se paseen libremente por tu estómago, acariciando cada recoveco, provocando una sensación indescriptiblemente placentera que recorre de arriba a abajo tu columna dorsal, como si sus dedos mismos estuvieran jugando a tocar el piano en tu espalda.

Es increíble lo que puede hacer con sólo hablarte, es increíble la facilidad que tiene para afectarte físicamente sin la necesidad de tocarte, sólo con sus palabras, su tono de voz, su lenguaje corporal, diciendo miles de cosas sin que vocablo alguno en idioma conocido por el resto del mundo llene el aire.

"Mi abuela siempre me contaba que mis papás habían pasado los nueve meses del embarazo de mi mamá armando listas interminables con distintos nombres, llenando renglones y renglones, hojas y hojas" la sonrisa se vuelve casi agridulce, melancólica, y agridulce y melancólico se vuelve el brillo en tus ojos negros, esos ojos negros que heredaste del padre al que no recordás porque falleció cuando eras apenas una criatura.

Un recuerdo resurge de entre los confines de tu mente, del fondo del arcón donde están guardadas todas tus memorias, polvoriento y añejado pero por todo lo demás básicamente intacto, extrañamente fresco como si hubieras estado pensando en él ayer y durante cada día de tu vida cuando la realidad es que es un fragmento de tu infancia que despierta espontáneo de golpe, llenando con sus colores y sus sonidos la pantalla de cine que tenés en la cabeza para proyectar ideas, reflexiones, pensamientos y, por supuesto, recuerdos como éste, esos recuerdos que son disparados en el momento menos pensado de la manera menos pensada.

Recordás a tu abuela, sus rasgos asiáticos mucho más definidos que los tuyos, su voz, su ligero acento al hablar en Inglés, su figura delgada y esbelta, su fuerza para trabajar a pesar de su edad. Recordás que no le gustaban mucho los abrazos o las muestras de afecto; su naturaleza era más bien fría, cerrada, reservada. Pero también era una mujer culta, excepcionalmente inteligente, amable, educada, casi protocolar en sus acciones diarias (aquello era, por supuesto, debido a su estricta educación en Japón), y muy observadora, tanto que siempre que algo estaba angustiándote o tu mamá estaba al borde de alguna de sus tardes acurrucada en el sillón acunando una botella de vodka, se encargaba de sacarte enseguida de la casa y llevarte a tomar un helado de frutilla para que te distrajeras, y allí conversaban sobre libros, música, películas o – cuando tenías muchas ganas de sonreír y de imaginar una mamá distinta a aquella que se emborrachaba a diario y sufría de alucinaciones y ataques de pánico, una mamá como la que tenías antes de que tu papá muriera, la clase de mamá que estabas segura hubieras tenido si ella no hubiera tocado fondo al sumirse en una depresión terrible luego de perder al hombre de su vida – te contaba historias que databan de antes de tu nacimiento o anécdotas de cuando eras una beba. La que más te gustaba escuchar era aquella en la que tu abuela describía con ojos brillantes y lujo de detalles cómo tus padres habían pasado nueve largos meses pensando en el nombre perfecto para su princesita, uno que tuviera un significado especial, porque eso te daba la sensación cálida y placentera de que, antes de 'ponerse muy grave' tu mamá te había querido, que le habías importado tanto como tu papá te quería, tanto como a él le importabas.

El nombre Keiko nunca te gustó porque suena raro, porque no es normal en la cultura americana, porque Michelle suena mucho más delicado, más dulce, más lindo. Sin embargo, ese nombre es de origen japonés, como tu papá, como tu abuela, como el abuelo al que no conociste, como todos tus antepasados de la rama paterna. Como vos, porque aunque hayas nacido en suelo estadounidense, tu herencia genética es otra. Siempre sentiste una especie de confort sabiendo que – incluso si no creciste con una familia típica, incluso si el destino se interpuso y decidió que quedaras huérfana de padre a los once meses, que tu mamá acabara convirtiéndose en una alcohólica demasiado torturada por sus propios demonios y fantasmas como para poder ocuparse de vos, incluso si tuviste que ser víctima de su abandono – tus papás te consideraron una bendición, un milagro, un regalo del cielo cuando se enteraron que estabas dentro del vientre de tu mamá, y parte del nombre que escogieron para vos con esmero – más allá de que te guste o no, más allá de que creas o no esa estupidez que Corey Scott te dijo sobre que se parecía más a una marca de comida para perros que a un nombre de persona – es prueba de el amor que sentían por vos cuando eras apenas del tamaño de una nuez.

Rápidamente, con un leve movimiento de cabeza como si estuvieras ahuyentando a un mosquito zumbándote en el oído, te deshacés de esas imágenes viejas (tu abuela y vos en la heladería, sentadas en su rincón favorito junto a la ventana, un cucurucho enorme de helado de frutilla en tu mano, vos escuchando contenta, expectante y con una sonrisa en el rostro esa historia que habías aprendido de memoria la primera vez que te la había contado, tratando de imaginar a tu mamá con una panza enorme y a tu papá sentado a su lado leyéndole una lista interminable con toda clase de nombres, los dos felices); no querés entrar en contacto con emociones profundas y complejas conectadas a tu infancia y a tus padres, al menos no en este momento; sería incómodo que al llegar Martina y Kiefer vos tuvieras los ojos enrojecidos y la cara húmeda, el corazón estrujado porque extrañás a tu papá y a tu mamá, incluso si de él no tenés registro alguno y de ella sólo te quedan experiencias amargas y complicadas vividas a lo largo de tus primeros años de vida antes de que te abandonara.

"Acabaron decidiéndose por los dos nombres más lindos" su susurro dulce atrae tu atención, al tiempo que acuna tu rostro entre sus manos, tibias y suaves.

"Keiko es un nombre espantoso" repetís.

"Para mí no lo es" él insiste, sus labios cada vez más cerca de los tuyos "Te describe perfectamente, Michelle, porque vos sos un milagro"

Te fundís en sus besos, disfrutando de sus caricias paseándose por cada punto de tu espalda aliviando las tensiones que quedan en los músculos luego de un arduo día de trabajo; te deshacés en suspiros complacidos, en la sensación de tener bajo tu tacto su cabello negro que a tus dedos les encanta desordenar, la calidez de su lengua explorando escondites en tu boca que ya conoce demasiado bien, y el tóxico sabor único que sólo tienen sus besos mezclándose con aquél dejado por la última taza de café que tomó (para tu sorpresa, con crema, azúcar y leche).

* * *

"No actué en un impulso; llevaba varios años deseando hacer esto, simplemente no había encontrado el momento indicado. Lo considero totalmente liberador, no en un sentido rebelde, sino espiritualmente hablando"

Estás sentada en tu banqueta favorita detrás del desayunador, aquella en la que te sentaste la primera vez que visitaste el departamento de Tony esa noche lluviosa en la que él había ido a rescatarte de tus pesadillas y a darte su contención y su abrigo en esos momentos difíciles que siguieron al día del ataque a la CTU. Martina está moviéndose por la cocina mientras habla, yendo de un lado para el otro, controlando con un termómetro digital la temperatura de los pequeños bollos que dejó reposando a un costado tapados por un repasador grande para que levaran, preparando distintas salsas, cortando tomates, huevos, zanahoria, albahaca, espinaca, ananá, rúcula, queso blanco, mozzarella, jamón, salchichas y hasta zapallitos hervidos y berenjenas, todos ingredientes que va a esparcir en las más de diez pizzas que tiene pensado preparar (_"Son pizzas muy pequeñas" _te había aclarado _"que rinden solamente cuatro porciones - una para cada uno de nosotros - que se devoran en dos o tres bocados; la masa es muy fina, además, son livianas. Las hago así a propósito, para poder preparar distintos estilos y que todos puedan probar un pedazo de todo en lugar de llenarse comiendo mucho de lo mismo"_). La hermana menor de Tony se mueve con total naturalidad, con confianza, cómoda; es evidente que le gusta cocinar y que está acostumbrada a hacerlo, como todas las mujeres en su familia (vos a duras penas sabés cómo hervir arroz, y las veces que trataste... bueno, digamos que entendés lo que hay que hacer en teoría, pero no sos realmente muy ducha a la hora de llevar la receta a cabo).

Tony y Kiefer se encuentran en la sala de estar entretenidos con un videojuego para Play Station como si fueran dos adolescentes (ese costado tan infantil de Tony te encanta, especialmente porque vos sos una de las pocas personas delante de las cuales lo despliega), por lo cual Martina y vos pueden aprovechar ese rato en el que ambos cuñados están divirtiéndose con el Guitar Hero para conversar, así como ellos están aprovechando el tiempo que va a tardar ella en cocinar la cena para tener los pulgares clavados en sus respectivos joysticks como si les hubieran puesto pegamento en las yemas de los dedos.

El tema alrededor del cual gira la conversación tiene que ver con algo que Martina se ha animado a hacer dos días atrás, algo que sorprendió a Tony al punto tal de que se quedó boquiabierto al verlo pero que, por algún motivo, no te sorprendió a vos, quizá porque ves que – detrás de su aire de perfección y profesionalismo, su elegancia, su glamur y su postura de intelectual – Martina es muy bohemia. La jovencita se había tomado un día libre, había ido a ver a un artista y se había hecho un tatuaje.

"Es una frase del Réquiem de Mozart" te explica, acercándose a vos para que puedas ver mejor, señalando el conjunto de palabras en latín escritas con tinta negra en una letra cursiva minúscula alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, dando la vuelta, como si estuviera usando una pulsera gravada en su piel que nunca va a poder quitarse.

El tatuaje es delicado, prolijo, hasta casi podría decirse que tiene un aire de fragilidad, como si las palabras estuvieran a punto de esfumarse. El color oscuro de la tinta combina perfectamente con el tono de piel de Martina, y las letras son tan pequeñitas que de lejos parecen hormigas formando fila; hay que acercarse lo suficiente y echar un vistazo con minuciosidad para distinguirlas. Quizá es porque todo en ella es hermoso, porque es perfecta, porque emana una seguridad en sí misma y en todo lo que hace que hace imposible otro la contradiga, pero el tatuaje le sienta bien, especialmente porque no es burdo, grosero, exagerado o llamativo: es algo íntimo, algo cuyo significado sólo ella entiende, algo que probablemente unos pocos puedan entender, algo que la representa, algo que representa a esa mujer encerrada en el cuerpo de una chica con fecha de nacimiento datada diecinueve años atrás pero con un cerebro privilegiado que no la ha dejado comportarse jamás como otra cosa que no sea un genio.

"Realmente me gusta mucho, Martina" le decís, con total sinceridad.

"Cuando mi mamá se entere va a pegar el grito en el cielo" comenta con una sonrisa pícara en los labios y un brillo en los ojos que indica que realmente va a disfrutar dándole a su mamá un dolor de cabeza cuando ésta vea que se tatuó "No me preocupa, realmente" prosigue, regresando su atención a las verduras que debe seguir cortando en rodajas "Decidí no dejar que la opinión de mí mamá sobre mí me limite. Va a decirme que una abogada con tatuajes da una mala primera impresión" continua, encogiéndose de hombros "Pero yo sé bien que a nadie le importa mi imagen, realmente; no quieren mi piel, quieren mi cerebro"

"¿Duele mucho… hacerse un tatuaje?" preguntás tratando de aparentar sana, normal y simple curiosidad, rogando que la mente brillante delante de vos no note que tu interrogante tiene origen en una idea que viene gestándose en tu cabeza desde algunos días y que tendrás que llevar a cabo pronto si decidís hacerlo.

"Se siente algo similar a cuando te caes de la bicicleta y te raspás una rodilla, es como un ardor, un escozor" chasquea la lengua "Pero yo me tatué una frase entera y en un área del cuerpo hipersensible, como lo es la muñeca, porque el punto del pulso se encuentra justo allí y la piel es casi transparente" y luego, para tu sorpresa, agrega, como quien no quiere la cosa pero con un dejo de diversión en la voz que es imposible pasar por alto "; el nombre de mi hermano tiene sólo cuatro letras y dudo que vayas a tatuártelo en la muñeca porque correrías el riesgo de que alguien del trabajo lo viera y atara cabos, así que probablemente en tu caso sólo lleve unos cuarenta minutos y la aguja no te haga sentir más que un leve cosquilleo en la espalda"

Sos consciente de que tu rostro está ardiendo, sos consciente de que tus mejillas tardaron apenas una fracción de segundo en teñirse de un rojo tan furioso que es casi violeta, sos consciente de que tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido dentro de tu pecho y chocando con tus costillas, sos consciente del brillo refulgiendo en tu mirada, sos consciente de tus palmas temblando ligeramente mientras acariciás el lomo de Bonnie, que está recostada sobre tu regazo hecha un ovillo.

Chasqueás la lengua otra vez (una costumbre que probablemente él te haya contagiado) y una sonrisa tímida se despliega en tus labios.

"¿Tan obvia fui?" te interesás en saber, la sonrisa tímida expandiéndose un poco más hasta alcanzar una oreja y luego la otra, el color carmesí en tu rostro volviéndose un poquitito más intenso.

Martina ríe suavemente; es casi como un suspiro hecho carcajada. Por primera vez ante tus ojos se parece a una chica de diecinueve años 'común y corriente' y no una egresada de Harvard que actúa como una mujer de cuarenta años atrapada en el cuerpo de alguien mucho más joven.

"Soy buena leyendo a las personas" se encoje de hombros "Es parte de mi trabajo"

"También es parte del mío, observar e interpretar lo que las personas piensan o siente, si mienten o dicen la verdad, si están ocultando algo o si ya no tienen nada más que confesar. Sin embargo, creo que tus capacidades de lectura cuando se trata de seres humanos van un poco más lejos que las mías" reconocés humildemente "porque más allá de que te diste cuenta de que estaba preguntándote si duele porque tengo intención de hacerme un tatuaje también, dedujiste enseguida qué voy tatuarme y dónde"

"Tu relación con mi hermano es clandestina, por carencia de un término mejor para describirla. Es un secreto bien guardado. Me parece perfecto que mantengan la vida profesional separada de la vida privada; es realmente muy sano, lo sé porque yo también trabajo con mi novio, y aunque la nuestra es una circunstancia distinta, aunque toda la oficina sepa qué relación me une a él, también me gusta que tengan en claro que de la puerta para afuera somos una cosa, pero cuando la puerta se cierra y quedamos dentro somos meramente dos abogados que trabajan para la misma firma. Tony y vos fingen ser sólo compañeros a diario, por una cantidad determinada de horas y en presencia de una cantidad determinada de empleados a los cuales tienen bajo su cargo, y hacerlo debe llevarles un esfuerzo considerable. No creo que una mujer inteligente como vos fuera a arriesgar todo tatuándose en un lugar visible algo que evidencie la verdadera naturaleza de su historia con su jefe"

Su razonamiento tiene lógica, mucha lógica, y es acertado.

"Escribir con tinta imborrable sobre el cuerpo el nombre de la persona que amás encierra un fuerte grado de intimidad; no es sólo un nombre, en realidad, es mucho más que eso: es lo que da significado a tu vida gravado en tu piel para siempre. En opinión de muchos, la historia de las personas, el camino que recorrieron, todo eso puede verse en sus rostros, sus arrugas, sus expresiones, las líneas de la cara. Yo opino distinto: llevamos las cargas en la espalda, nos doblamos bajo el peso de nuestras vivencias, nos erguimos cuando defendemos aquello en lo que creemos; es en la espalda donde las personas en las que confiamos y nos traicionaron clavaron un puñal, en la espalda quedan las marcas de los que nos golpearon cuando menos lo esperábamos, en la espalda se escuchan los sonidos que hace nuestro corazón al latir y los pulmones cuando respiramos. También es el lugar al que dirigen sus manos los que saben exactamente cómo aliviar malestares con sus caricias. Cada circunstancia que afrontamos, todas ellas se dibujan en nuestra espalda de un modo u otro; visibles o invisibles, están ahí. Todos ven nuestro rostro, por eso es tan fácil esconderlo tras máscaras, fingir, disfrazarlo, maquillarlo, tanto en sentido figurado como literal. La espalda es un punto extremadamente vulnerable y sólo puede verla aquél delante del cual nos animamos a deshacernos de la ropa. La espalda es un lienzo que permanece blanco sólo durante el segundo previo al primer llanto; una vez que nacemos, no hay día que pase sin que algo nuevo sea escrito en ella. Tony es tu otra mitad, la conexión con el pasado lleno de heridas que de a poco él va sanando, y la conexión con el futuro que van a construir los dos, uno apilando ladrillo sobre ladrillo con la única esperanza de contribuir a la felicidad del otro. Cualquier peso que Dios ponga sobre vos, ahora es de Tony para cargar también; si estás enamorada de él tanto como pienso que lo estás, entonces tus respiros y tus pulsaciones también son suyos, y también lo es cada pedazo de tu historia ya escrito o por escribir. Probablemente lo hayas decidido inconscientemente sin pensar en ninguna de estas cosas, pero tiene sentido, para mí, que quieras tener su nombre tatuado en tu espalda"

El silencio cae luego de que esas palabras abandonen sus labios, todas ellas dichas mientras seguía concentrada alternando su presencia de un sitio de la cocina a otro para realizar diversas tareas: cortar o picar diferentes ingredientes, controlar las cuatro salsas que están cocinándose al fuego, rayar un pedazo de parmesano, actuando como si estuviera hablando de algo trivial, algo sin importancia, contando una anécdota o haciendo un comentario sobre una película que vio en el cine, cuando la realidad es que aquello que acaba de decir fue una radiografía armada con palabras que captura exacta y precisamente tus sentimientos, sentimientos que llevás muy hondo dentro de vos.

Todo aquello indescifrable que sentís corriendo en tus venas, alimentando tu corazón, nutriendo tu alma, todo eso que simplemente es tan crudo, tan profundo, tan inexacto y tan difícil de definir, eso que sólo vos comprendés porque sólo a vos te envuelve, eso que se parece tanto a una magia blanca desconocida para cualquier experto en hechicería, eso que se parece demasiado a una madeja que solamente tiene sentido para vos pero que no podrías explicar ni aunque lo intentaras, Martina supo traducirlo bellamente, incluso señalando pequeños detalles, pequeñas cosas – con sus analogías, con sus metáforas, con la poesía que naturalmente fluye de su costado bohemio y que se mezcla con su poderosa intuición y capacidad de leer a las personas como si fueran libros abiertos de par en par con todos sus contenidos expuestos – que vos nunca habrías sabido cómo materializar usando tu intelecto y tu voz para darles una forma más real, menos etérea.

"Tu análisis fue… correcto y brillante" admitís pasados unos segundos, aun tratando de recuperarte de las sensaciones que te sacudieron el alma al oír a otra persona hacer una descripción tan puntual de emociones que vos no podrías describir si tuvieras que sentarte con un lápiz y papel e intentar plasmarlas en un lenguaje legible y comprensible para toda la humanidad.

"Gracias" contesta ella, abriendo uno de los cajones para buscar un palo de amasar.

"Pero no me dijiste cómo te diste cuenta de _qué_ iba a tatuarme" señalás, sonriendo cuando se despiertan las mariposas que viven en tu estómago ante la perspectiva de la locura que llevás algunos días pensando en cometer y que pronto vas a llevar a cabo.

"Esa parte fue fácil, Michelle" la joven confiesa encogiéndose de hombros antes de empezar a atacar uno de los bollos con el palo de amasar para dejarlo tan liso, plano y fino como posible "Te tiembla la voz cuando mencionás algo que directa o indirectamente tiene que ver con mi hermano; es un temblor tan ligero que no creo ninguno de los dos lo haya percibido, pero así como puedo leer lo que las personas dicen, también sé leer cómo lo dicen"

Otra vez sentís las mejillas ardiendo. Temblás por dentro cuando te referís a él directa o indirectamente, es cierto, pero nunca se te hubiera ocurrido que ese temblor en tu alma encuentra la manera de colarse en tu voz y envolver las frases que suben por tu garganta, mucho menos que fuera – al menos para un solo par de oídos sobre la faz de la Tierra – meramente perceptible el poder que tiene tu amor por él hasta en el modo en que hablás y te expresás.

Es abrumador, darte cuenta de la fuerza impresionante que reside en tu interior, esa fuerza que en el lenguaje común y corriente se llama 'amor' pero que es mucho más grande, imponente, magnífica y mágica que lo que cuatro letras combinadas podrían alguna vez resumir o lo que miles de poetas, músicos, escritores, artistas y ensayistas han intentado atrapar en sus obras pero no lograron plasmar adecuadamente porque sólo pueden entender lo que es estar esclavo de un sentimiento tan maravilloso que domina por completo cada pequeña acción aquellos que son esclavos y jamás pensarían en volver a recuperar su libertad porque no sabrían cómo vivir de otro modo.

Ese amor es un todo que reside separado en dos mitades, una dentro de vos y otra dentro de él. Y puede que se necesite el ojo clínico de una superdotada para que sea percibido, puede que para el resto de la población mundial sea invisible, pero es cierto que ese amor toma consistencia en cada palabra que decís, cada respiro que das, cada latido de tu corazón, cada pensamiento que fluye en tu cabeza, cada gota de sangre que corre por tus venas, cada mirada, cada reflexión, cada suspiro.

"Serías una gran agente federal, Martina" te limitás a decir, chasqueando la lengua otra vez, agradeciendo en parte que la chica esté de espaldas a vos ahora porque eso significa que no puede ver lo sonrojada que estás y lo terriblemente amplia que es tu sonrisita tonta de enamorada (aunque viniendo de Martina Almeida, te da la sensación de que no te sorprendería si le crecieran ojos en la nuca y pudiera ver sin necesidad de voltearse; además, intuís que sabe muy bien que estás colorada como un tomate, no hace falta que se gire para cerciorarse) "Sos terriblemente observadora"

No te contesta directamente, sino con otro comentario que evidencia sus poderes de observación, su fuerte intuición y extraordinarias dotes deductivas:

"Mi hermano no sabe absolutamente nada de tu idea de tatuarte, ¿cierto?"

"No" admitís "¿Creés que no va a gustarle?" te animás a preguntarle, sabiendo que podés tomar en seria consideración la respuesta que ella te dé desde su punto de vista.

"Mi hermano es el hombre más posesivo que conozco" es todo lo que se limita a decir, antes de sumirse en un silencio pensativo que preferís no interrumpir, porque a veces el silencio cuando es cómodo y se comparte con una persona en la que se confía es bienvenido para pensar y para descansar la mente.

Esas nueve palabras bastan para que crezca en vos la seguridad de que escogiste un complemento perfecto para tu regalo de Navidad.

* * *

"Tony…"

El murmullo se cuela por entre tus labios cuando ya han pasado un par de horas de tu conversación con Martina en la cocina; la cena ha sido ya hace rato devorada (nunca antes habías probado pizzas tan extravagantes, todas ellas exquisitas), de la ensalada de frutas que había para el postre no quedan más restos, las visitas ya se fueron temprano luego de tomar rápidamente una última taza de café, y están los dos solos en la quietud del departamento, acurrucados en el sillón, la sala de estar sumida prácticamente en penumbras, la única luz aquella tenue y casi mortecina que arroja la lámpara de pie que se encuentra a un costado.

"¿Qué pasa?" inquiere, su voz suave, tierna y dulce sofocada por tu piel, pues sus labios están reposando sobre ese punto en tu cuello en el que puede sentirse tu pulso, ese sitio hipersensible sobre el que le encanta dejar caer besos inocentes cada noche mientras te acuna para que te quedes dormida protegida por sus cálidos brazos que te envuelven posesivamente, comunicándote con el lenguaje de la piel que jamás va a dejarte ir y que le perteneces legítimamente, como él te pertenece a vos.

"… Me divertí mucho hoy"

Conversar con Martina te hizo bien; de a poco tu relación con ella va transformándose en una amistad, no como las que tuviste a lo largo de tu vida, las cuales eran todas por interés (por interés de los otros, claro, que se acercaban a vos porque eras la mejor alumna, tenías las mejores notas y tus proyectos y trabajos prácticos siempre sobresalían), sino una amistad sana. Y te hizo bien esa sensación de estar en familia, esa sensación antes desconocida de reunirte con personas que se preocupan las unas por las otras y disfrutar de la cena entre chistes, anécdotas, risas, disfrutar del afecto, de poder ser vos misma sin que nadie te juzgue, de sentirte apreciada y tenida en cuenta.

"Yo también" sentís sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa, y automáticamente sonreís vos también.

"Gracias por darme una familia" murmurás, dejando que tus manos se pierdan en su cabeza, acariciándolo despacio, desordenando su cabello oscuro, buscando con la yema de dos de tus dedos ese huequito detrás de su oreja donde le gusta que lo mimes.

"Siempre que me tengas a mí vas a tener una familia, Michelle"

"Una familia es todo lo que siempre quise" confesás "Mi papá se fue, mi mamá también…"

"Tu papá no se fue, Michelle" susurra en tu oído, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de tu cuerpo con un poquito más de fuerza "Él no te abandonó…"

"Ya lo sé" sentís tus ojos humedecerse, pero estás decidida a no arruinar una noche tan linda poniéndote a llorar por tu papá muerto "Pero en cierto modo se fue" reflexionás en voz alta.

"No porque haya querido, Michelle" él te asegura.

Es algo tan obvio y tan racional que deberías poder entenderlo vos misma, porque sos una mujer adulta e inteligente; sin embargo, lo que tu cerebro entiende no siempre puede ser comprendido por el corazón.

"Tu papá nunca te hubiera dejado si hubiera podido evitarlo; él hubiera preferido quedarse con vos, con tu mamá y tu abuela…"

Tragás con dificultad. No querés ponerte a llorar. No querés que te gane la nostalgia. No querés que te asalten los recuerdos. No querés empezar a pensar en todo lo que podrías haber tenido, lo felices que podrían haber sido si tu papá no hubiera muerto. No querés que te gane la angustia. No querés deshacerte en sollozos. Simplemente querés quedarte acurrucada en sus brazos, respirando su perfume, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en tu espalda, sus caricias en tu cabeza, sus besos en tu cuello, contenta y orgullosa de vos misma por haber comido pizza sin sentir un gramo de culpa por cada gramo de comida viajando por tu garganta a tu estómago. No deberías haber mencionado la palabra 'familia', porque ahora estás arriesgándote a entrar a terreno emocional altamente comprometido, pero no pudiste impedir que las palabras escaparan de tu boca porque cuando estás con él la honestidad fluye, porque no hay nada que le ocultarías, porque cada pensamiento sostenido dentro de tu cabeza inmediatamente lo compartís con él, porque sentías la necesidad de darle las gracias por permitirte tener un poquitito de todo eso que siempre soñaste.

Sin embargo, los sentimientos siguen moviéndose dentro de vos. Nunca tuviste realmente alguien con quien hablar de esto, y desahogarte conversando con él, mostrándole las distintas marcas y heridas en tu alma te ayuda, es parte del proceso de sanación, es parte de aprender a convivir con el pasado, es parte de la calidez que se expande por cada rincón de tu cuerpo cuando pensás que ya no estás sola, que ya no debés afrontar todo sola, que el peso que Dios pone en tu espalda para cargar ahora también es cargado por el hombre que te ama y que te cuidaría y protegería de cualquier mal con su propia vida si fuera necesario.

Por eso continuás volcando los contenidos de tu corazón, pero aun sin animarte a echarte a llorar; es importante que aprendas a hablar de estas cosas sin romper en llanto, es importante que aprendas a controlar tus emociones, tus nervios.

"A veces me arrepiento de haber sido injusta con mi abuela. Ella me dio la familia que pudo; yo no pude apreciar eso del modo en que debería haberlo apreciado, y sólo cuando crecí pude ver realmente con nitidez todos esos sacrificios que ella hizo por mí, para que yo tuviera un futuro, para que yo tuviera la mejor vida posible, a pesar de las circunstancias" seguís conteniendo las lágrimas; tus ojos están húmedos y arden, pero no vas a dejarlas caer " Nunca fui desagradecida, nunca dije una palabra que pudiera herirla, pero una parte dentro de mí siempre deseaba lo que los otros tenían: un papá, una mamá, cuatro abuelos, hermanos con los que jugar…"

_Y yo no tenía nada de eso. _

Hacés una pequeña pausa, dejás que el silencio que cae en la habitación te envuelva, te concentrás por un momento en los latidos de su corazón y en el calor que emana de su cuerpo.

"Yo sólo tenía a mi abuela, porque mi mamá y Danny nunca fueron muy constantes y ambos en cuanto pudieron se marcharon, con la diferencia de que Danny regresaba de tanto en tanto cuando se le acababa el dinero" reprimís una risa amarga que danzó por unos segundos en la punta de tu lengua y por poco se escapa "Lo poco que tenía nunca me pareció suficiente" admitís con culpa "… Sólo comprendí todo lo que iba a perder durante los últimos días de su vida…"

Dejás de hablar, porque ya estás dejando de hacerlo con coherencia, porque las palabras ya no tienen mucho sentido, porque en cualquier momento tu voz puede quebrarse, porque estás decidida a no llorar, porque estás cerca de traspasar el punto en el que hablar es un alivio para cruzar al punto en el que cada palabra se convierte en una puñalada en el estómago y cada nueva frase una vuelta al cuchillo dentro de la herida.

Simplemente te sumís en silencio.

"Tu abuela estaría profundamente orgullosa de la nieta que crió" te dice al oído, acariciándote por dentro con cada palabra "Y tu papá estaría orgulloso también, y muy agradecido con su madre por haber contribuido a que te convirtieras en la mujer maravillosa que sos hoy. No creo que hayas sido injusta con tu abuela, Michelle; cualquier criaturita desea tener un papá y una mamá, cualquier criaturita hubiera sentido y pensado lo mismo que vos. No hay reemplazo para un padre y una madre" podés sentir el nudo que se formó en su garganta al decir esas palabras; es el mismo nudo que se forma en tu garganta al escucharlas, y que no lográs disolver por mucho que te esfuerces en tragar "Tu abuela hizo esfuerzos y sacrificios para compensar otras carencias, y eso es algo que merece la gratitud eterna que siempre vas a sentir hacia ella. Pero no debés sentir culpa por haber deseado tener lo que los otros tenían, Michelle; no debés sentir culpa por haber deseado tener un papá y una mamá como los demás chicos, una familia como las demás"

"Siempre sabés exactamente qué decir para hacerme sonreír" la frase es acompañada por una risa tan suave que se siente en el aire como un suspiro, una de esas risas que ayudan a liberar tensiones y que se llevan consigo parte del enorme peso que debe ser cargado sobre hombros demasiado frágiles y vencidos ya, pero que siguen dispuesto a acarrear lo que el destino les arroje.

"No hay nada que quiera tanto como verte sonreír, Michelle" sus labios dibujan desordenadamente besos en le piel desnuda del sitio exacto donde empiezan a confundirse hombro y cuello "No hay nada que quiera tanto como darte una familia" agrega luego en un susurro.

"Me hace bien escucharte decir esas cosas" susurrás, girando despacio hasta quedar cara a cara con él, ambas cabezas reposando sobre la misma almohada, la punta de una nariz rozando despacito la punta de la otra, sus manos acunando tu rostro, sus ojos hundiéndose en tus ojos como si todos los secretos del Universo estuvieran escondidos en tu mirada, vos haciendo lo mismo porque creés que todo lo que necesitás saber está escondido en la suya.

"¿De verdad te divertiste hoy, Michelle?" pregunta, pasados algunos minutos en silencio, acariciando tu cabeza con las yemas de sus dedos, desordenando un poco tu masa de rulos indomables.

"Muchísimo" sonreís, e inmediatamente sus labios espejan tu sonrisa.

"¿Mi hermana no hizo ningún comentario inapropiado mientras estuvieron conversando en la cocina?" se interesa en saber, levantando una ceja en gesto de curiosidad "Tiene cierta tendencia a hablar demás… y a veces sus acotaciones sarcásticas y su aire de superioridad pueden ser molestos y chocantes…"

"En lo absoluto" le asegurás "Tu hermana y yo nos llevamos muy bien, es entretenido hablar con ella, sabe todo sobre todo, tiene una inteligencia aguda, dice cosas interesantes y elocuentes… y es terriblemente observadora…"

"Probablemente haya señalado un millón de pequeñas cosas y hecho un millón de pequeños comentarios…"

"Es cierto" le das la razón "¿Querés saber qué me dijo?" inquirís, sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas con el dorso de una de tus manos y su cabello con la otra.

Asiente despacio con la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente; aunque no hubiera notado el leve movimiento hacia abajo y hacia arriba, habrías podido saber la respuesta de todos modos porque está escrita en sus ojos, en su mirada, en su expresión.

"Me dijo que está contenta porque se da cuenta de que te amo tanto como vos me amás a mí y que está tranquila porque sabe que yo haría cualquier cosa para cuidarte y que sería incapaz de lastimarte porque preferiría morirme antes que hacerte daño" dejás que las palabras se deslicen por entre tus labios como un murmullo suave, como si fueran música, una melodía que lo envuelva como sus palabras te envuelven a vos cuando él te habla en momentos tan sencillos pero tan íntimos "Me dijo que nunca antes te había visto tan feliz. Me dijo que cree que te hago mucho bien…"

Te detiene antes de que puedas seguir hablando.

"Todas esas cosas son verdad" acaricia con su pulgar la sonrisa dibujada en tus bellísimas facciones orientales, recordándote sólo con su tacto lo hermosa que le parecés y lo mucho que te adora por sobre todo lo existente en la faz de la Tierra y en el Universo "A veces quisiera gritárselas al mundo entero" confiesa "para que sepan que no me importa absolutamente nada mientras esté con vos"

Entendés que – entre líneas – está hablando sobre sus padres y sus otras dos hermanas. Sabés leerlo muy bien, y te das cuenta de que aunque no los mencione directamente es a ellos que está haciendo referencia cuando dice que le gustaría poder gritar para que comprendan que no le hace falta nada y que nada le importa si te tiene a vos.

"Pero dudo que entendieran" prosigue "y realmente no me interesa intentar explicar lo inexplicable" se encoje de hombros "Tal vez estas cosas tan especiales sólo pueden entenderlas los genios como mi hermana, y me parece que no existen muchos"

"Tu hermana es única en su especie…"

Ambos ríen con ganas, pero luego su mirada se torna seria y más profunda que antes.

"Vos sos única en tu especie, Michelle"

Ese susurro es lo último que escuchás antes de que tu boca quede atrapada por su boca, sus labios mordiendo tus labios, su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento encontrando la forma de acurrucarse encima del tuyo, cuidando siempre no lastimarte, distribuyendo su peso para que no quedes aplastada (aunque realmente morir asfixiada, sofocada debajo de él no te molestaría en lo absoluto). Instintivamente tus manos recorren su espalda, luego suben a su cabeza para desordenar más su pelo oscuro, y luego regresan a vagar por su espalda sin rumbo fijo, simplemente deslizándose de un punto al otro tratando de seguir el ritmo de las caricias que sus manos están desparramando por todo tu cuerpo y que están arrancándote suspiro tras suspiro.

Cualquier motivo de tristeza o recuerdo agridulce se desdibuja rápidamente, dando paso a una sensación que te invade de pies a cabeza, una sensación cálida que entibia cada rincón de tu cuerpo y que viaja por cada recoveco de tu anatomía en forma de mariposas que baten sus alas muy fuerte provocándote cosquilleos, escalofríos placenteros y agradables temblores que se parecen a pequeñas descargas eléctricas subiendo y bajando por tu columna dorsal.

Envuelta en sus brazos y bajo el efecto que su tacto tiene en vos te sentís completa, absolutamente completa, como si nada te faltara, como si tu alma hubiera encontrado una pieza que llevaba tiempo buscando, como si tu corazón de pronto hubiera hallado a su otra mitad. _Él_ es tu otra mitad, su corazón es el complemento de tu corazón, su alma es el complemento de tu alma. Los dos son un todo dividido en dos partes, dos partes que se fusionan una con otra cuando ustedes dos se fusionan en besos que expresan más de lo que cualquier palabra alguna vez podría llegar a resumir.

Son dos mitades que encajan a la perfección, dos mitades que encajan divinamente, porque fueron hechas para complementarse la una a la otra, para formar las dos un entero. Tu cuerpo y su cuerpo están hechos a medida para amoldarse uno al otro como las piezas de un enigma que sólo tiene sentido si ambas mitades se unen.

Él es tu otra mitad, y vos su otra mitad, los dos una sola alma, los dos un solo entero, y todo cobra sentido cuando se pierden en besos y caricias, cuando se hablan con el lenguaje de la piel, cuando sus corazones laten al unísono y sus almas se mezclan en cada suspiro que abandona sus labios.

* * *

"¿En qué estás pensando?" murmurás, acariciando su espalda y recordando lo que Martina te dijo unas horas atrás sobre lo vulnerable que es aquella parte del cuerpo que no podemos ver con nuestros propios ojos y en donde se va escribiendo poco a poco nuestra historia, con cada circunstancia vivida, con cada obstáculo, cada victoria, cada situación afrontada.

"En todas las cosas que quisiera poder darte" es su respuesta, susurrada con dulzura mientras las yemas de sus dedos recorren las facciones de tu rostro, esas facciones que ya conocen de memoria, esas facciones que tan bien él ha dibujado con sus propias manos en esas noches pasadas en vela perpetuando en papel lo que él ve como exótica, abrumadora hermosura, esas facciones que se iluminan verdaderamente cuando él recorre tu rostro con sus manos como está haciéndola ahora.

"Tengo absolutamente todo lo que necesito" respondés, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello para besar un punto especialmente sensible, poniendo cuidado para no aplicar demasiada fuerza con los labios y después dejar una marca en algún sitio visible que no pueda ser cubierto por la ropa (por suerte el clima un poco más frío que de costumbre acompaña tus mecanismos para esconder los rastros de sus mordidas, porque si la temperatura fuera un poco más alta te verías realmente ridícula con un sweater de cuello alto).

"Hay pedazos de mi mundo que me gustaría regalarte" murmura, tomando tu cabeza entre sus manos para impulsarte despacito hacia arriba, guiándote hasta que quedan otra vez nariz con nariz, las dos cabeza reposando sobre la misma almohada, tus ojos y sus ojos el espejo favorito del otro, tu boca y su boca a apenas centímetros de distancia.

Notás en su mirada algo nuevo, algo distinto, algo que no tiene nada que ver con el deseo concentrado que brillaba un rato atrás mientras los besos y las caricias los consumían poco a poco. Es algo diferente, algo que no sabrías exactamente cómo describir, algo tan profundo que te mueve por dentro, algo tan profundo que lo sentís abrasándote, quemándote, inundándote, recordándote que podés experimentar esas emociones fuertes que él experimenta porque están unidos, conectados, porque vos sos su mejor mitad y él es tu mejor mitad, porque los dos son uno solo divido en dos partes. No encontrás una palabra que te sirva para expresar esa maraña de sensaciones que ves enredadas en sus ojos, y que sentís enredándose dentro de vos.

"¿Qué pasa, Tony?" inquirís, intuyendo que algo está fuera de lugar.

"Hay un pedacito de mí que quiero darte, pero temo que al hacerlo podría revolver en vos heridas viejas que nunca cerraron, causarte daño, causarte dolor" confiesa "Y eso es lo que menos querría, Michelle" sus manos se entierran en tu cabello otra vez, tus rulos desordenados e indomables enredándose en sus dedos.

Un gesto de confusión es visible en tu rostro, no porque no lo comprendas (sería imposible que no lo comprendieras, porque él es tu otra mitad, tu alma gemela, ese otro pedazo sin el cual te sentís vacía, incompleta, carente de propósito, carente de sentido) sino porque no se te ocurre qué es aquél pedacito suyo que a él le gustaría regalarte pero que teme revuelva dentro de ese montón de lastimaduras que no van a cerrar y que, aunque no duelen porque él sabe exactamente cómo sanarlas, permanecen siempre latentes.

"Ninguna acción tuya puede hacerme daño" murmurás, besando la punta de su nariz "Tu amor es la principal defensa que utiliza mi sistema inmunológico emocional; es imposible que me causes dolor" le asegurás, frotando tus manos en su espalda para infundirle calor y tranquilizarlo "No hay nada en vos que no me haga bien"

"Mi mayor temor respecto a esto es clavar un puñal en la herida que estoy tratando de ayudarte a cerrar…"

"Confío en vos íntimamente, mi amor" prometés.

"¿Hasta el cielo ida y vuelta?" inquiere, una media sonrisa jalando sus labios.

"Hasta el cielo ida y vuelta muchas veces" le asegurás, tomando una de sus manos entre las tuyas y llevándola a tu boca para poder besar la palma y las yemas de los dedos repetidamente "Hasta que seamos viejitos y estemos llenos de arruguitas" seguís "Hasta que te aburras de mí y…"

"Nunca voy a aburrirme de vos" te interrumpe "_Nunca_"

"Entonces yo nunca voy a dejar de confiar en vos íntimamente"

* * *

"Le pedí a Martina que recuperara esto para mí" te explica, luego de haber regresado de su dormitorio con una caja de cartón marrón del tamaño de una donde fácilmente entraría un par de zapatos "Es una de las razones por las que vino hoy, en realidad" distraídamente rasca el costado izquierdo de su rostro ": necesitaba que nos viéramos para que pudiera darme esto. Me escabullí cuando las dos estaban conversando en la cocina para sacarlo del baúl de su auto"

"Sabés que sos demasiado dulce, ¿cierto?" murmurás, rozando sus labios con tus labios muy despacio en forma de un beso totalmente inocente pero igual de significativo que aquellos que son largos, profundos y suceden en medio de arrebatos apasionados.

"Vos me inspirás para actuar así" es el murmullo que encuentra a tus oídos, al tiempo que sus mejillas enrojecen considerablemente y su mirada se desvía hacia el suelo por algunos segundos.

"Me encantaría saber qué pedacito de tu mundo está escondido dentro de esta caja"

La curiosidad está creciendo poco a poco, lentamente, y miles de ideas están cruzando tu cabeza; quizá son copias de todas esas fotos que te mostró cuando estuvieron de visita en Chicago. Te encantaría tener todas esas fotos suyas de cuando era una criaturita que se entretenía jugando con el camión de bomberos de su hermano mayor, disfrazándose de astronauta, construyendo edificios deformes con bloquecitos de plásticos o vistiéndose de cocinerito para ayudar a su abuela a preparar el almuerzo los domingos. O tal vez sean los videos de todas las obritas de teatro en las que participó, o películas caseras en las que él aparece jugando con sus hermanitos o haciendo esas cosas adorables que hacen los nenes cuando todas sus preocupaciones están reducidas a enfrentar cada día desafíos nuevos en su tarea de ir descubriendo de a poquitito lo maravilloso que es el Universo. Sin embargo, aunque hay una parte que está fuertemente convencida de que es alguna de esas dos cosas lo que te aguarda una vez que destapes la caja, otra parte insiste en que no tienen mucho sentido tus especulaciones, porque en ninguna de ellas encaja correctamente lo que te dijo respecto a que tiene miedo de clavar un puñal en la herida que desea sanar.

Posás dos de tus dedos a cada lado de la caja sin que él te diga nada, dispuesta a abrirla para ser sorprendida por lo que sea que se halla dentro. Casi en cámara lenta ocurren tus movimientos, y segundos antes de hacer a un lado la tapa de cartón color marrón claro, sentís sus labios rozando tu mejilla, dibujando besos apenas perceptibles y tan tiernos que tu boca se inunda de un sabor dulce que nace dentro tuyo y parece emanar de las maripositas que van de un lado a otro en tu estómago haciéndote cosquillas con el batir de sus alas.

En el interior de la caja se encuentra una mantita prolijamente doblada. Sería un insignificante pedazo de tela para muchos, pero no para vos. Para vos es todo menos un insignificante pedazo de tela.

Para vos _sí_ tiene un significado, un significado profundo, un significado que va mucho más allá de lo que cualquier persona que echara un vistazo a los contenidos de esa caja podría entender. Sabés exactamente la historia que se esconde detrás de esa mantita, sabés exactamente qué vínculo la une a _tu_ propia historia, y en un súbito arrebato de comprensión finalmente entendés lo que quiso decir cuando expresó su miedo de hacerte mal sin intención.

Emociones encontradas se mezclan en tu pecho y en tu cabeza, un nudo se forma en tu garganta e inmediatamente sentís una tanda de lágrimas frescas agolpándose en tus ojos, incluso si te habías prometido a vos misma que esta noche no permitirías que tu costado emocional saliera a la luz y provocara un ataque de llanto. Tus manos tiemblan ligeramente, también tus labios, y podrías jurar que sentís un estremecimiento en el alma. Demasiadas memorias, demasiados recuerdos, demasiados pensamientos, todos ellos aparecen de golpe ante tus ojos, como fotografías borrosas, películas viejas que se han echado a perder, recortes de diario amarillentos, canciones desafinadas de las que nadie se acuerda la letra. Momentos puntuales, palabras que no han sido olvidadas aunque hayan sido dichas mucho tiempo atrás, miradas, gestos, reviven de golpe en la pantalla de cine que tenés en la cabeza, y empiezan a reproducirse como un compilado de situaciones sueltas a lo largo de los años en las que se repite un mismo tema cual si fuera un vínculo que las une en una larga cadena que se estira como la cinta de un casete en desuso cuyo contenido nadie debe volver a oír y por eso está siendo destruido.

_"Lamento no haberla detenido, Michelle" tu abuela te había dicho en una oportunidad, cuando apenas le quedaban días de vida y no podía levantarse de la cama, cuando las horas para ella transcurrían en el mundo de los sueños y sólo por pocos minutos lograba juntar las fuerzas para que su cerebro se reactivara y la llevara de regreso al mundo real, en el que se inmiscuía para hablar con vos desde su lecho de muerte, con su voz antes autoritaria y firme convertida en un susurro suave apenas audible que se volvía más y más frágil a medida que la muerte se cernía sobre ella arrancándole poco a poco cada gramo de vida, su enfermedad consumiéndola como los gusanos se comen los cuerpos que son enterrados una vez que adentro ya no está el alma._

_"¿De qué estás hablando, abuela?" _

_Ya te habías acostumbrado a que divagara, a que - como lo hacía tu madre en sus momentos de delirio o cuando estaba muy borracha - hablara con fantasmas, con personas que residían sólo en su cabeza, consigo misma, con gente que no existía y que eran producto de su imaginación en sus momentos de menor lucidez. Ya te habías acostumbrado a estar con ella en silencio absoluto y de repente escucharla decir algo incomprensible o murmurar entre sueños; la mayoría de las veces, nunca se dirigía a vos directamente, simplemente se perdía en sus incoherencias, en su propio mundo, en la agonía febril de sus últimos días sobre la Tierra. Por eso te sorprendió que direccionara sus palabras a vos, que te llamara por tu nombre, que te reconociera, cuando la última semana apenas si se había percatado de que estabas sentada junto a ella, tomándola de la mano, aplicando paños fríos a su frente cuando la temperatura aumentaba, dándole su medicina a cada hora, consolándola cuando los dolores se volvían tan terribles que empezaba a gritar, cuidándola como ella muchas veces te había cuidado a vos, los papeles invertidos esta vez. _

_"Estoy hablando… de tu mamá" esa había sido su respuesta, musitada con desgano casi, sin que sus ojos se movieran del punto fijo en el cielo raso en el que estaban posados. _

_Sus ojos, tan parecidos a los tuyos, habían perdido el brillo, estaban opacos, parecían vacíos, vidriosos, como las ventanas rotas de una casa abandonada; hacía tiempo que todo lo que allí había era oscuridad, ni un rayo de luz se reflejaba en esa mirada que parecía estar más concentrada en lo que sea que se encuentra del otro lado de la línea que separa a los vivos de los muertos y que ella con cada hora que se escurría por el reloj podía vislumbrar más y más, que en cualquier otra cosa perteneciente al mundo en el que vos te quedarías por mucho tiempo más después de que ella lo abandonara. _

_La pregunta había dejado tus labios inmediatamente, al tiempo que tu corazón saltaba en tu pecho, se detenía por algunos segundos y luego comenzaba a latir otra vez, desaforadamente, lastimándote las costillas, retumbando dentro de vos, subiendo a tu garganta y luego bajando a tu estómago, repitiendo ese movimiento errado una y otra vez:_

_"¿Qué pasa con mi mamá?"_

_Llevabas ocho años sin ver a tu mamá; ocho años habían pasado desde esa mañana de sábado en la que se había marchado con la promesa de regresar recuperada de su adicción, cuando la realidad era que tenía la boca llena de mentiras y ninguna intención de volver con ustedes, con sus hijos, con su familia, que quizá no era la familia que ella había esperado (faltaba la parte fundamental, la pieza clave para que su felicidad fuera posible: su papá. Pero no era culpa de nadie que él hubiera muerto prematuramente. ¿No podía ella tratar de ser feliz con sus hijos y con una suegra que la quería muchísimo y que se preocupaba por ella? Te costaba comprenderla, de verdad te costaba), pero era su familia, una familia que deseaba que ella se recobrara de su alcoholismo, una familia que deseaba que ella se pusiera bien pronto. _

_Ocho largos años habías pasado preguntándote qué habría sido de tu mamá, tratando de entenderla a través de los diarios que había dejado en esas cajas que tu abuela había tratado de esconder, esos diarios que había decidido no llevarse, como si pensara que así estaba dejando detrás de sí un pedazo de ese pasado tan doloroso, tan cruel, tan triste. Ocho largos años sin verla, y aun su mera mención era suficiente para que tu corazón se detuviera y la sangre se congelara en tus venas, porque una partecita tuya aun guardaba la esperanza de que de pronto una señal aparecería, de que alguien te diría algo, de que la explicación que estabas esperando surgiría, que tu abuela develaría algún detalle simple y de apariencia insignificante que te ayudara a comprender por qué la mujer que te trajo al mundo actuó en contra del instinto materno y te abandonó._

_"Debería haberla detenido" tu abuela volvió a murmurar "... Se llevó todas tus fotos, todas las fotos de tu padre... Todos los recuerdos que te quedaban de él... Cuando yo me muera no va a quedar nada que te una a él... Nada que te una a él…"_

_Y luego había regresado a sus habituales divagaciones, aquellas sin sentido, con palabras que no lograbas interpretar, murmullos inaudibles y frases carentes de toda lógica, los ojos vueltos hacia adentro mirando en su interior, ignorando el exterior, su mente vuelta bruma, sus pensamientos llenos de niebla._

_Te habías quedado acurrucada en una silla, en posición fetal prácticamente, los brazos alrededor de tus rodillas. Lloraste amargamente, con las escasas oraciones que tu abuela había lograd hilar resonando en tus oídos, repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez, haciendo que sintieras un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si una mano invisible estuviera aplastándote con todas sus fuerzas, pensando en aquellas cosas de valor sentimental que nunca vas a recuperar, que tu mamá prácticamente te arrancó para llevárselas consigo, dejando dentro tuyo un vacío enorme que jamás podrá ser llenado con nada, como muchos de los vacíos que su abandono provocó se formaran en tu alma y en tu corazón, enormes como cráteres, agujeros de tamaño descomunal que no pueden ser tapados con nada: álbumes con cientos y cientos de fotos documentando momentos felices que no volverán; dibujos, adornos y manualidades que tu papá había hecho especialmente para decorar tu cuarto; un mechón de cabello que tu papá había cortado de tu cabecita el día de tu nacimiento y guardado luego en un sobre; videos que él había filmado para que cuando crecieras pudieras ver lo tierna y adorable que eras en tus primeros meses de vida; tu mantita blanca, esa mantita blanca con la que te habían abrigado cuando eras una beba, la mantita blanca en la que habían envuelto tu cuerpito ese 1° de agosto en el hospital y que te había acompañado de allí en adelante hasta que te la quitaron, como luego te quitarían casi todo lo demás..._

_Recordabas bien aquella mantita blanca; solías llevarla a todas partes, y eso enojaba a tu mamá, prácticamente la ponía histérica, porque temía que la mancharas, rompieras o perdieras. Por eso cuando cumpliste cuatro años tu abuela te había comprado otra mantita - una muy bonita de color violeta que aun tenés guardada en una caja junto a una muñeca de trapo que tu papá te había regalado para que abrazaras en tu cuna porque cuando eras una beba te encantaba aferrarte a las cosas y siempre estabas buscando algo a lo que abrazar a la hora de dormir -; la 'mantita nueva' como la llamabas vos era para 'uso diario' como decía tu abuela, para que la arrastraras por todas partes, te sentaras sobre ella cada tarde para jugar con tus bloques y puzles o para dibujar con tus crayones, durmieras la siesta enredada en ella, la llevaras al parque e hicieras las cosas que todas las criaturitas hacen y en las cuales siempre son acompañadas por el objeto aquél al que tienen gran apego, el objeto que los hace sentir seguros y calma su ansiedad, en tu caso un cuadrado de tela llamado 'mantita'. Te habían explicado que era necesario que 'la mantita nueva' reemplazara a la mantita blanca, esa en la que te habían envuelto minutos después de que nacieras, esa que para tu mamá tenía un significado especial, esa con la que tu papá te arropaba todas las noches después de cantarte en voz bajita para que pudieras conciliar el sueño, para no correr el riesgo de que algo le sucediera y ese recuerdo quedara perdido, arruinado; te habían explicado que era importante cuidar esas cosas que te vinculaban con tu papá para que pudieras conservarlas para siempre y así tener un pedazo de él en cada lugar al que fueras. Siempre con una mentalidad adulta y madura, aun con tus escasos cuatro añitos habías comprendido y aceptado sin protestar despedirte de tu mantita blanca y guardarla en una caja donde estaría seguro, e inmediatamente la habías reemplazado volviéndote totalmente dependiente de la mantita violeta, aquella que no tenía un lazo invisible pero fuerte que te uniera a tu papá, pero que te gustaba porque era suavecita, porque el violeta siempre fue tu color favorito, porque tu abuela la había escogido para vos especialmente y porque tu mamá estaba más tranquila y te gritaba menos si te veía jugar con la 'mantita nueva' en lugar de la mantita blanca. _

_Se suponía que la mantita violeta sería para que usaras todos los días, y que la mantita blanca estaría guardada en una caja con otras cosas pertenecientes a tus primeros meses de vida, cosas que eran tuyas y de nadie más, cosas que te vincularían a tu padre aunque él hubiera fallecido, cosas a través de las cuales recordarlo y sentir su presencia, su amor por vos. _

_Pero no fue así, porque a tu mamá no le interesaba que conservaras la mantita blanca bien cuidada, que no se rompiera, estropeara, manchara o perdiera para que te quedara ese pedacito de tela representando los once meses que tu papá pudo disfrutarte. Tu mamá tenía razones mucho más egoístas, y esas razones eran que ella necesitaba seguir sintiendo a su esposo de alguna manera, sentirlo con cosas más reales que las alucinaciones que tenía cuando bebía demasiado, cosas tangibles, cosas visibles, cosas que él hubiera tocado, cosas por las que él hubiera sentido cariño, cosas que para él hubieran significado algo. _

_Al llevarse consigo todas esas cosas que se suponía eran tuyas, el día de su partida tu mamá te había arrancado pedazos de tu infancia, de tu historia, de tu pasado, pedazos que pensabas tendrías siempre con vos para recordar a tu papá, como si tuvieras una partecita de él, como si él siguiera vivo en esas fotos, videos y grabaciones, en esa mantita con la que solía abrigarte con tanto amor para que te sintieras protegida y no tuvieras frío. A tu mamá no le había importado el valor emocional que esas cosas encerraban para vos, se las había llevado igual, aun sabiendo que no volvería, aun sabiendo que estaba desapareciendo de tu vida para siempre, aun sabiendo que estaba abandonándote sin intención de mirar atrás. _

_Lloraste amargamente esa noche, expresando con esas lágrimas también el dolor que sentías porque tu abuela pronto moriría y te dejaría sola, pero mintiéndote a vos misma diciéndote que no era miedo a lo que el futuro podía depararte lo que había provocado ese ataque de llanto, sino nostalgia pura que te había atrapado por completo al encontrarte enfrentada a memorias que nunca más volverías a ver o tocar, las fotos sobre las cuales tus dedos jamás volverían a pasear como solías hacerlo cuando los sábados por la noche te sentabas con tu abuela a repasar hoja tras hojas de esos álbumes que te encantaba ver porque sentías que a través de las imágenes conocías a ese papá que habías tenido pero que te había sido arrebatado; nunca más volverías a mirar los videos en los que con ocho meses intentabas ponerte de pie sosteniéndote con una silla y él te tomaba de las manitos para que dieras tus primeros pasitos con su ayuda, o aquél video en el que aparecía él acunándote, o esa otra filmación poco antes de su fallecimiento en la que él intenta enseñarte a decir 'papá' y 'mamá' en Japonés, u otra en el que te hacía cosquillas en la panza y vos te reías feliz. _

_Lloraste pensando que, en un momento difícil como aquél, a las puertas de la pérdida de la mujer que te había criado con tantos esfuerzos y sacrificios luego de la muerte de tu padre, la mujer que había soportado durante nueve años a una nuera enferma, alcohólica y suicida, la que te había cuidado y educado, la que había tratado a tu medio hermano como a su propio nieto a pesar de que ningún lazo de sangre los unía y él no era exactamente un adolescente con el que fuera fácil lidiar, te hubiera hecho bien tener esa mantita blanca a la que abrazabas por las noches cuando eras una nena chiquitita y tenías pesadillas, esa mantita que tantas veces te había abrigado y dado confort y consuelo. _

_Lloraste amargamente esa noche, observando con tus ojos nublados por las lágrimas a tu abuela revolviéndose en un sueño intranquilo, las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en su vencido cuerpo puestas en tratar de despertar de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo. _

_Lloraste amargamente porque sentías que todo lo que te quedaba estaba escabulléndose por entre tus dedos como el agua acunada en el cuenco de las manos sin que vos pudieras hacer algo para detenerlo. _

_Lloraste porque sentías que estabas quedándote vacía, sola, desprotegida, desamparada, y que ni tu inteligencia ni tu madurez te servirían de mucho a la hora de hacer otro duelo. _

_Lloraste porque lo único que te unía a tu papá, a tu infancia, a tus orígenes estaba a punto de abandonarte, como todos lo habían hecho en cierta medida, fuera contra su voluntad o voluntariamente. _

_Lloraste amargamente porque ya no aguantabas el peso sobre tus hombros, la cruz que debías cargar sobre la espalda, la enorme mochila llena de preocupaciones y angustia que tenías puesta y no podías sacarte porque alguien debía llevarla, y la única en condiciones para hacerlo eras vos. _

_Lloraste amargamente porque no tenías cosa alguna que te sirviera de consuelo, algo a lo que aferrarte, algo de lo que agarrarte, algo con lo que sostenerte; lloraste porque sentías que te faltaba una vida de tu vida, una mitad de tu vida que tiempo atrás tu mamá se había llevado, y te daba terror pensar en lo incompleta que te quedarías cuando tu abuela se fuera y se llevara la otra mitad. _

_Lloraste amargamente porque hubieras deseado que tu madre se hubiera limitado a abandonarte simplemente, sin agregar la angustia aguda y punzante de saber que nunca recuperarías nada que tu papá hubiera amado también, nada que te una a él, nada que te vincule a él, nada que te sirva para sentirlo cerca aunque vos estés en un mundo y él en otro, nada que te dé fe, nada que te haga sentir protegida por ese padre que hubiera dado todo por vos pero que murió prematuramente, nada que te diera la contención que tu abuela no podía darte._

La proyección de esa memoria que dista de seis años atrás acaba de golpe, tan rápido como empezó; esa noche de angustia y dolor extremos, esa noche de llanto desesperado, esa noche en la que sentiste más profundos que nunca los agujeros en tu interior, pasó resumida en segundos delante de tus ojos, pero a pesar de que ni un minuto ha transcurrido vos tenés la sensación de que estuviste sumergida en ese hueco de tu memoria durante horas enteras.

Antes de que puedas articular palabra o siquiera registrar en tu cabeza un pensamiento sólido en lugar de la maraña de fantasmas etéreos que se pelean por tomar el control y digitar qué recuerdo saltará a continuación, es desenterrado del fondo del arcón de tus memorias otro pedazo de tu historia que se remonta a más atrás en la fina línea de tiempo en la que ha sido dibujada tu vida:

_Tenías siete años y estabas en tu habitación, sola. Tu abuela te había pedido que fueras allí a dibujar o a hacer los deberes (ya habías hecho los deberes inmediatamente después de que la maestra los diera, en el recreo, para ocuparte con algo y no tener que pensar en lo triste que debías lucir sentada sola en un costado del patio porque nadie quería jugar con vos) porque 'tu mamá estaba un poco nerviosa' y sería mejor que le dieran 'algo de espacio' para que se tranquilizara. _

_Que tuvieras siete años y obedecieras sin chistar y sin hacer preguntas porque habías aprendido que la clave para llevarte bien con tu abuela consistía en obedecer sin quejarse ni cuestionar no significaba que fueras tonta y no comprendieras lo que realmente se escondía detrás de esas palabras que últimamente estabas escuchando bastante seguido, especialmente desde que tu mamá había dejado de asistir a las reuniones para alcohólicos anónimos (habías aprendido el término luego de escuchar a Danny hablando por teléfono con Sheila, su 'novia del mes' como tu abuela llamaba a las distintas chicas con las que salía); lo que fuera que hubiera estado haciendo en ese grupo de apoyo (aquél término lo habías escuchado siendo empleado por tu abuela) había empezado a dar resultado, pero luego de pronto ella había decidido dejar de concurrir y habían vuelto de nuevo al primer casillero: tu mamá ya no conversaba con vos, ya no dedicaba el tiempo libre a pintar y a dibujar, ya no estaba serena, ya no lucía contenta, ya no podías ir a contarla las cosas tristes que sentías en la escuela porque eras diferente y te discriminaban, ya no podías ir y compartir con ella el contenido de lo que volcabas día a día dentro de la caja imaginaria que ella te había dibujado para que llevaras con vos y dejaras allí lo que hacía que sintieras ganas de explotar en llanto. Era la 'antigua mamá', esa que gritaba, lloraba, bebía, dormía todo el tiempo, se ponía ansiosa y alterada si escuchaba ruidos fuertes, se enojaba con frecuencia y estaba histérica todo el tiempo por nimiedades, esa mamá que necesitaba 'espacio' cuando se ponía 'un poco nerviosa'. _

_Vos siempre eras obediente y hacías lo que tu abuela te pedía, pero Danny era muy desobediente, siempre lo había sido, jamás hacía caso, jamás se comportaba, y eso tendía a hacer que tu mamá se pusiera mal. Tu mamá y él habían vuelto a discutir con asiduidad, y cuando escuchaste los primeros gritos provenientes del comedor imaginaste que una nueva pelea había comenzado, probablemente por alguna razón demasiado estúpida como para que valiera la pena pelear por ella, pero tanto Danny como ella tenían caracteres fuertes y tendían a chocar el uno con la otra, a veces naturalmente, otras veces a propósito porque necesitaban descargar su ira de alguna manera, y usar al otro para jugar al tiro al blanco siempre les resultaba útil para sacudirse sus frustraciones. No era sano, en lo absoluto, ni para ellos, ni para tu abuela y para vos que quedaban en el medio del asunto, pero eso no les impidió convertirlo en una especie de 'deporte' que practicar cuando estaban fastidiados y llenos de bronca. _

_Eventualmente, cuando el sonido de sus voces llenaba cada rincón de aquél que se suponía debías llamar hogar, cuando el sonido de sus voces se había alzado tanto que podías sentir los gritos y las palabras hirientes retumbando dentro de vos, te largaste a sollozar, suavemente primero, con desconsuelo después, porque estabas asustada, porque los gritos te daban miedo, porque escucharlos pelear siempre era angustiante, porque deseabas un abrazo pero no había nadie que pudiera darte uno y tenías demasiado miedo de salir de tu habitación para ir a buscar a tu abuela porque no querías que tu mamá te viera o escuchara andar por el pasillo y encontrara algún motivo para desquitarse gritándote a vos y haciéndote sentir poco querida y poco valorada, como si sobraras, como si estorbaras. Por eso, dejando olvidadas las hojas blancas, los crayones de colores y los dibujos de mariposas, te tumbaste sobre tu cama abrazada a tu muñeca favorita (una muñeca de trapo que, de acuerdo con la historia que cuenta tu abuela, tu papá te compró cuando tenías apenas tres días de vida porque quería ser él el primero en regalarte una muñeca) y dejaste que todas las lágrimas fluyeran libremente, con la cara enterrada en la almohada. _

"_Quiero que vuelva mi papá" habías murmurado; las palabras habían salido ahogadas y entrecortadas, los sollozos e hipidos haciéndolas imposibles de comprender, pero estabas segura de que Dios en el cielo las había entendido "Quiero que vuelva mi papá… y… y… le diga a mi mamá que ya no grite más…"_

_Entonces habías recordado – sin dejar de llorar desesperadamente, con la cabeza partiéndose al medio de dolor, los gritos tan fuertes como antes (o más, quizá), el enojo de Danny y tu mamá y el veneno en las frases que se arrojaban el uno a la otra _in crescendo_, asustada, sola y triste – lo que tres años atrás tu abuela te había explicado sobre la mantita blanca que sería mejor guardar junto con todas tus otras cosas de cuando eras bebé, para que no se estropeara ni ensuciara: era importante que conservaras siempre esa mantita, porque entonces fueras a donde fueras, hicieras lo que hicieras, pasara lo que pasara, tendrías siempre un pedacito de él al cual aferrarte, un pedacito de él tangible y visible a través del cual recordar lo mucho que te amaba, lo mucho que quería cuidarte, lo mucho que le gustaba arroparte en las noches para que no tuvieras frío y protegerte de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerte mal. _

_Se te había ocurrido que tal vez si tomabas la mantita un rato y la abrazabas, si te aferrabas a ella como solías hacerlo cuando tenías tres años y temías a las tormentas, te sentirías mejor, menos sola, más aliviada, cuidada por tu papá que seguramente estaba mirándote desde el cielo. Tu abuela probablemente se enojaría si se enterara (ni hablar de tu mamá), pero valía la pena intentarlo; luego volverías a doblarla prolijamente y a guardarla en la caja en el estante más alto de tu ropero y nadie tendría por qué saber que la habías sacado de allí._

_Con mucho esfuerzo te las ingeniaste para alcanzar ese estante alto y bajar la caja. Al abrirla, la mantita fue lo primero que te llamó la atención, y no perdiste el tiempo examinando el resto del contenido (botitas pequeñas, un biberón de vidrio con dibujos en color rosa, saquitos de lana que le quedarían chicos a tu muñeca, un sobrecito con mechoncitos de pelo, una batita blanca con patitos amarillos bordados) con la curiosidad que habrías mostrado en otra circunstancia. Dejaste la caja a un lado (hubiera sido mucho trabajo volver a guardarla en el estante más alto del placar, luego volver a bajarla para guardar la mantita y después por tercera vez volver a depositarla en su sitio), volviste a acurrucarte en tu cama en posición fetal y dejaste que tus manitos se aferraran a la tela tan fuerte que tus nudillos se pusieron blancos como la tiza. Seguiste sollozando, tratando de ignorar la pelea que todavía estaba teniendo lugar entre Danny y tu mamá, prometiéndote que sólo demorarías un minuto más en guardar la mantita otra vez antes de que alguien entrara a tu habitación y descubriera que habías desobedecido. _

_Aferrarte a la mantita con tus dos manitos como si tu vida dependiera de eso te había ayudado a tranquilizarte. Sin embargo, exhausta, agotada física y emocionalmente, acabaste quedándote dormida, el llanto desapareciendo de a poco sin que te dieras cuenta de que cada vez eran más y más espaciados los temblores, la discusión apagándose lentamente hasta que tus oídos se llenaron de silencio y tu cabeza adolorida se relajó y la inflamación que sentías en el cráneo disminuyó de a poco, permitiendo que cayeras envuelta en un descanso que no podría haber sido descripto como totalmente sereno pero que al menos te permitió desconectarte de la realidad que tanto te había angustiado._

_Nunca vas a saber exactamente si dormiste una hora, media hora o menos de diez minutos. Lo que sí vas a recordar siempre es cómo despertaste. _

_Sentiste dolor cuando tu mamá te agarró del cabello y jaló con fuerza hasta que quedaste en posición sentada (mucha fuerza no debe haber necesitado, en realidad, porque siempre fuiste liviana como una pluma); abriste los ojos de inmediato, y confundida miraste a tu alrededor. Todavía tenías los dedos de las manos cerrados alrededor de la manta, tu rostro estaba rojo, húmedo y lágrimas secas manchaban tus mejillas regordetas. La confusión y sensación de estar desorientada duró apenas una milésima de segundo, porque la bofetada que tu madre te propinó fue suficiente para que te despejaras de golpe. _

"_¡Te dije mil veces, Michelle, que no debías tocar esto!" gritó, con la mirada cargada de furia, los dientes apretados, lágrimas de rabia contenidas, totalmente fuera de sí, histérica y, al parecer, con deseos de seguir desquitándose con vos ahora que ya no estaba peleando con Danny "¡Te dije mil veces que no tocaras esto, Michelle!" repitió, sus palabras perforando tus oídos._

_Tu corazón había comenzado a latir desaforadamente contra tus costillas, haciéndote daño en el pecho. Sentías algo revolviéndose en tu estómago, como si una criatura viva estuviera contorsionándose dentro de vos; eran nervios. Nervios y un poco de miedo, porque podías sentir el olor a alcohol en las ropas de tu mamá, y aunque tenías siete años comprendías que no era bueno que ella bebiera, que le hacía mal, que la ponía triste algunas veces pero muy violenta otras, y en ese momento estaba especialmente violenta._

"_Perdón" atinaste a musitar, tartamudeando; tu voz sonó como un susurro seco, áspero "… Perdón…" repetiste, al tiempo que una tanda de lágrimas frescas comenzaba a rodar por tus mejillas; una de ellas te ardía terriblemente, pues ahí tu mamá acababa de golpearte. _

"_¡No sirve que pidas perdón!" había seguido gritando, aparentemente aun más encolerizada por tus intentos de disculparte "¡No sirve de nada que pidas perdón, criatura inútil!" gritaba, zamarreando tu brazo con fuerza y sacudiéndote, forcejeando para que soltaras la mantita que seguías aferrando "¡Esta es una de las pocas cosas que me quedan de tu papá!" su voz estaba ronca y rasposa, probablemente le doliera muchísimo la garganta después de haber estado discutiendo con Danny, pero eso no impidió que siguiera gritándote "¡Pero a vos no te importa! ¡No te importa!" continuaba zamarreándote, y vos querías pedirle que se detuviera, querías gritar que estaba haciéndote daño, pero no te salían las palabras, estabas demasiado asustada "¡Sos una estúpida, Michelle, una estúpida y una inútil!" repetía sin cesar "¡¿No entendés cuando se te dicen las cosas? ¡¿No entendés que tu papá está muerto y que es muy poco lo que me queda de él como para que vos lo ensucies con tus lágrimas como si no valiera nada, como si fuera un… un pedazo de tela cualquiera? ¡Esto no es un pañuelo para que te limpies la cara, idiota!"_

_Sin pensarlo, en un acto estúpido tal vez, quizá en un acto reflejo, habías encontrado las palabras que se acumulaban dolorosamente en tu pecho y habías logrado que subieran por tu garganta. Pero inmediatamente después de contestarle a tu mamá te arrepentiste de haberlo hecho, y deseaste más que nunca haberte mordido la lengua y soportado en silencio que te gritara tanto como le viniera en gana, que te zamarreara, que te maltratara, porque cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor a lo que siguió después de que le dijeras, alzando tu vocecita infantil tanto como pudiste:_

"_¡La mantita es mía, no tuya!"_

_La bofetada sonó fuerte, tan fuerte que hasta te dio la sensación de que mucho después de que la palma abierta de su mano se estrellara contra la misma mejilla en la que te había pegado antes aun seguía haciendo eco el ruido sordo. Pero el cachetazo no había sido lo peor. Lo peor fueron las palabras. Las palabras lastiman más que la violencia física, muchísimo más; los golpes duelen más en el alma que en el cuerpo, es cierto, pero el dolor que infligen las palabras es mil millones de veces más dañino, siempre. _

"_¡Tu papá nunca amó a nadie tanto como me amó a mí, ni siquiera a vos! ¡Todas estas cosas que significaban algo para él… deberían ser mías… no tuyas, porque él me amaba más a mí! ¡Él me hubiera elegido a mí…! ¡Todas estas cosas deberían ser mías…! ¡Vos sos una criatura estúpida que no podría entender…!" _

_Parte de esas frases eran incoherencias, carecían de sentido, o al menos vos no lograbas encontrarles uno, pero realmente te hizo mal escuchar a tu propia madre vociferando enojada e histérica que tu papá la quería a ella más de lo que alguna vez llegó a quererte a vos. ¿Acaso las personas no pueden tener en su corazón amor para dar a todos los seres que les importan? ¿Por qué tu mamá tenía que hacerte daño mintiéndote, si vos comprendías que tu papá había querido a su familia por igual y que si hubiera podido escoger hubiera preferido quedarse con ustedes, con vos, con tu hermano, con tu abuela, con tu mamá? _

"_¡¿Tan estúpida sos, Michelle, que no te entra en la cabeza que no tenés que tocar estas cosas porque sos una torpe y las podés arruinar…?"_

"_¡Elizabeth, basta!"_

_Aquél grito que había perforado el aire había nacido de tu abuela, quien lucía igual de enojada que tu mamá pero por otros motivos; estaba temblando de pies a cabeza con ira, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las manos en sendos puños. Una partecita tuya se había preguntado por qué había tardado tanto en aparecer para defenderte, pero lo cierto es que no habían pasado siquiera dos minutos desde que tu mamá había entrado a tu habitación y te había encontrado durmiendo abrazando la mantita blanca que para ella guardaba un significado tan grande que no quería que nadie la tocara. _

"_Michelle no te hizo nada, Elizabeth" le había dicho calmamente, con el tono que utilizaba siempre que necesitaba tranquilizarla. _

"_¡No te metas!" había murmurado entre dientes apretados, sin atreverse a mirar a su suegra, sin sacarte los ojos de encima "Es mi hija, yo hago lo que quiero con mi hija… ¡Si quiero pegarle, puedo! ¡Si quiero castigarla, puedo! ¡No te metas, porque es mi hija!..."_

"_¡También era la hija de Kyo, y él no hubiera querido que la maltrataras cada vez que te agarran unos de tus ataques!"_

Tu memoria se vuelve confusa, como si faltaran piezas, como si hubiera partes borradas. Recordás apenas que tu mamá desvió su atención hacia tu abuela y acabó discutiendo largo rato con ella mientras vos llorabas hecha un ovillo en un costado de tu cama, arrepentida por haber desobedecido, dolida por todas esas palabras hirientes. Recordás apenas que en su furia tomó los dibujos que habías estado haciendo esa tarde para romperlos en pedazos antes de salir de tu habitación dando un portazo detrás de sí, tu abuela pisándole los talones para reprenderla por haberse permitido salirse de control otra vez y echado por la borda todos sus esfuerzos para recuperarse.

Sacudís la cabeza casi violentamente, como si estuvieras tratando de ahuyentar memorias, fantasmas, retazos del pasado que se acercan arrastrándose lentamente con sus sombras gigantescas cerniéndose sobre vos con el propósito de envolverte, atacarte, ahogarte, nublarte los sentidos hasta que caigas entumecida e inconsciente.

Hay una lágrima solitaria que traza su camino desde tus ojos hasta tu boca, dejando su rastro en tu mejilla. Una única lágrima, porque con cada onza de fuerza que posees estás tratando de evitar subirte a esa montaña rusa emocional en la que venís dando vueltas y vueltas en los últimos días – por un motivo o por otro -, incluso si sentís el desgarro expandiéndose lentamente de una punta de tu alma a la otra, pero no vas a aflojar, no vas a dejar que te quiebre.

Porque tenés motivos por los cuales convertir las lágrimas tristes en lágrimas de felicidad cuando ya no quepan en tu pecho y sea necesario que las dejes fluir. Porque el significado de aquello que encontraste al abrir la caja – haya sido un segundo o una hora atrás no podrías saberlo porque el tiempo ha dejado de correr con normalidad – es mucho más grande que el que cualquier persona le otorgaría a un trozo de tela, es mucho más grande porque vos sabés que ese trozo de tela tiene una historia, que no es un trozo de tela simple, común y corriente, que es un pedazo de su vida, un pedazo de él, un pedazo que quiere darte a vos para tratar de sanar heridas que le confesaste tenés y que nunca han sanado, heridas que se relacionan a tu infancia, a la muerte de tu papá, al abandono de tu mamá, a la pérdida de todas esas cosas que para vos guardaban un valor emocional enorme y que ella se llevó, dejándote sin aquellos recuerdos a los cuales aferrarte y de los cuales sacar fuerzas.

Porque aunque dentro tuyo se hayan despertado miles de emociones tan fuertes que por algunos segundos te falta el aire, todo el alivio que necesitás se halla en el hecho de que con ese gesto tan dulce él está demostrándote que no importa cuánto hayas llorado en el pasado, no importa cuántas veces te hayas sentido sola e incomprendida, no importa cuántas veces te haya maltratado tu mamá con sus palabras y sus acciones en esos momentos en los que su cordura se diluía aun más y perdía la razón (querés pensar que nunca lo hizo a propósito, que nunca quiso hacerte daño a propósito, querés pensar que simplemente estaba muy enferma y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo cuando sus brotes psicóticos aparecían), no importa el daño que cargás sobre tus espaldas, no importa tu temor al abandono: lo único que realmente tiene valor es que hay una persona cuyo pasado, presente y futuro te pertenecen, una persona que daría todo por vos, alguien que movería cielo y tierra para verte feliz, alguien que sacrificaría hasta la última gota de sangre corriendo por sus venas por vos, y estaría dispuesto a entregarte pedacitos enteros de su mundo para iluminar los rincones oscuros que hay todavía en el tuyo.

Porque tiene mayor peso en la balanza de las emociones que él esté regalándote algo tan tierno, algo que tiene un vínculo único con esa infancia por la que siente tanto apego, que cualquier recuerdo que pueda aparecer repentinamente en tu cabeza y que tenga relación con las cosas que tuviste que sufrir, cosas que nunca más vas a tener que pasar porque ya no estás sola, porque ahora tenés quien te proteja de absolutamente todo, porque ya no te sentís vacía, porque ya no te sentís incompleta, porque tenés esa otra mitad que siempre te hizo falta y sin la cual no podrías volver a vivir porque es lo único de lo que dependés, lo único que precisás, lo único que te resulta fundamental para existir, es otra mitad que te complementa, es otra mitad que representa el resto de tu existencia y el final feliz que van a escribir entre los dos.

Sí, emociones agrias se han despertado de golpe dentro tuyo al ver lo que la caja contiene, emociones que han traído consigo como el río que arrastra los cuerpos arrojados después del crimen memorias en las que tratás de no pensar, memorias que llevás dentro de vos pero que intentás ignorar. Pero nada puede compararse con la dulzura que nace desde el fondo de tu alma y que se expande por todo tu cuerpo, inundándote de calidez, sanando el dolor, sanando las heridas, actuando como la cura perfecta, la medicina perfecta, el remedio indicado, calmándote como ninguna otra cosa podría calmarte, transformando en lágrimas de felicidad las que cualquiera creería son lágrimas de tristeza, haciendo que te sientas más amada y apreciada que nunca.

Muchos verían esta escena y no la entenderían, pensarían que es ridícula, estúpida, incluso infantil, que es imposible que un pedazo de tela que tiene más de treinta años de antigüedad despierte estas sensaciones en una mujer adulta, que tu inestabilidad emocional es demasiado grande y demasiado grave si una simple mantita blanca ordinaria como cualquier otra (o eso ellos pensarían) te afecta con esta potencia. No te importaría la opinión de los otros, porque lo que tiene relevancia es que ustedes dos se entienden sin necesidad de usar palabras, ustedes dos comprenden lo que eso significa y por qué tiene el significado que ambos le dan, ustedes dos entienden por qué sienten lo que sienten, ustedes dos comprenden lo que para el resto de la humanidad podría resultar incomprensible, ustedes dos entienden cada párrafo que va agregándose a la historia.

Sentís su pulgar barriendo otras lágrimas que han empezado a deslizarse por tus mejillas sin que vos hagas nada para detenerlas, porque sabés bien que esas lágrimas son la expresión visible y tangible de emociones mucho más hermosas que el dolor provocado por esos recuerdos súbitos que te atacaron de golpe al abrir la caja y mirar en su interior. No estás llorando por nostalgia o por tristeza. Estás llorando porque lo amás con locura y no podés entender cómo es que Dios decidió bendecirte con un amor tan grande y tan maravilloso.

Con dos de tus dedos rozás apenas la tela blanca; se siente suave, a pesar del paso del tiempo. No podés evitar la sonrisa cargada de ternura en la que se curvan tus labios al pensar que esa mantita una vez envolvió al cuerpito inocente e indefenso de la criatura que crecería para transformarse en el mejor hombre que conocés, al que más admirás, aquél al que amás por sobre todas las cosas y que te ama tanto que caminaría sobre agua y pondría las manos en el fuego por vos, el hombre con el que vas a pasar el resto de tus días, el que va a ser el padre de tus hijos, el que te hace feliz con cada mirada y con cada palabra, el que representa el fin de tu trayectoria, porque ya no tenés que seguir buscando o esperando a que llegue un príncipe azul que te haga sentir como una princesa.

"Michelle…" escuchás su voz murmurando tu nombre y la piel de tu cuerpo se eriza automáticamente.

Te gustaría hablar, te gustaría responderle, pero no podés articular palabra alguna, no se te ocurre qué decir o cómo decirlo, e incluso si pudieras hilar tus pensamientos y darles forma para luego hacer que el sonido suba por tu garganta e impacte contra el aire, realmente dudás de tus capacidades para lograrlo.

Sus labios besan aquellos sitios en los que quedaron las marcas de las lágrimas, con una suavidad y una delicadeza que te deshacen; luego de haber recordado la violencia con la que tu mamá – borracha, enloquecida, controlada por sus problemas psiquiátricos, fuera de sí, _sin intenciones de hacer daño_ como te repetís a vos misma – te zamarreó aquella vez, es hermoso sentir que alguien te trata como si fueras la criaturita más frágil y preciosa sobre el Universo, la criaturita más frágil y preciosa de _su_ Universo.

"Cuando me contaste que tu mamá al… irse" agrega esa última palabra casi dubitativo, como si temiera cometer un error al hacer referencia al abandono de la mujer que te trajo al mundo, como si temiera causarte el mismo dolor que una daga clavándose en tu estómago causaría mencionando aquél hecho en tu vida que te marcó casi como ningún otro "se llevó tu mantita de bebé, me angustié mucho" hace una pausa luego de esa confesión tan íntima, tierna y profunda "A nadie debería quitársele el derecho a conservar pedacitos que lo conecten a su infancia" murmura en tu oído, rodeándote con sus brazos "Me hace mal todo lo que te hace mal, por eso pensé que…"

Comienza su explicación, pero las palabras se pierden en su garganta y no logra completar la frase, por eso debe volver a empezar:

"… Pensé que…" retoma, luego de tragar con dificultad, pero las palabras vuelven a perderse mientras él trata de expresar con el lenguaje hablado lo que vos entendés porque lo sentís en el cuerpo sin necesidad de que se lo comuniquen a tu cerebro.

Esa oración tampoco es completada. Esa oración queda suspendida en el aire, inconclusa. Intenta formular una vez más un conjunto de frases hiladas con coherencia, y esta vez lo consigue:

"Michelle, si pudiera tomar cada gramo de dolor que tuviste que sentir, si pudiera quitarte cada experiencia triste por la que hayas tenido que pasar, lo haría. Si pudiera darte todas las cosas de las que careciste, incluso si eso significara quedarme yo sin nada, lo haría. Si hubiera una forma posible mediante la cual pudiera darte una infancia con un papá y una mamá, una mascota, amigos de verdad, sin nada que te lastime, sin nada que te haga daño, lo haría, Michelle. Renunciaría a absolutamente todo si eso bastara para que el tiempo retrocediera y tuvieras una niñez distinta, renunciaría a todo sin pensarlo dos veces…"

"Ya lo sé" murmurás, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de tu mano "Pero todo lo que viví valió la pena, todo lo que viví valió la pena porque me condujo a vos. Si desde el principio estaba destinada a este final, entonces no me importa, y nunca querría volver atrás…" las palabras se precipitan de tu boca, saliendo a borbotones.

Pero él te silencio acariciando tus labios con su índice para sellarlos y hacer que guardes silencio y lo escuches.

"No puedo cambiar el pasado, no puedo retroceder el tiempo, no porque no quiera, sino porque es ilógico y físicamente imposible" escuchás un suspiro escapar de su boca; tu pulgar roza sus labios muy despacio, apenas tocándolos "Pero algo que sí puedo hacer es darte pedacitos de mi pasado que representen lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que desearía ser capaz de cambiar todo aquello que alguna vez te hizo daño, de quitarte toda la angustia que debés cargar, de borrar todas las marcas dejadas por las situaciones familiares que tuviste que afrontar vos solita" cerrás los ojos al sentir el tacto de las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo tu frente, tus mejillas, tus párpados "Quiero darte retazos de mi propia historia para que tengas una prueba visible y tangible de que no sólo sos dueña de mi presente y de lo que me depare el futuro, sino que también es tuyo el pasado, que todo lo significante de esos treinta y tres años anteriores al día en que te conocí es de tu propiedad. Quiero devolverte, en la medida que pueda, todo lo que te haya sido arrebatado" otro suspiro escapa de su boca "Sé que no es lo mismo, sé que esto no se compara a las cosas que vos perdiste, no hay pieza que pueda reemplazar las que encajan perfectamente en el rompecabezas que vamos armando con cada día que vivimos… Pero la angustia que no puede diluirse fácilmente, la angustia que no podés arrancarte del todo porque siempre quedan restos, tal vez pueda intentar aplacarla recordándote a través de pequeñas cosas que ya no estás sola, Michelle, que vas a tenerme siempre, que nunca más van a faltarte abrazos o muestras de afecto, que nunca más vas a sentirte como un estorbo o como una molestia… Sé que ésta no es _tu_ mantita, sé que hay vacíos que dejan las cosas más sencillas que son tan grandes que nunca logran llenarse del todo, pero no estoy dándote esto para que juegue el papel de sustituto, Michelle" repite, acomodando algunos de tus bucles detrás de tus orejas, en un gesto que se ha vuelto costumbre.

"Lo sé…" murmurás.

Y luego se quedan ambos en silencio un minuto entero, tus dedos recorriendo suavemente los bordes de la mantita, apenas rozando la tela con las yemas, dejando que tu corazón y tu cabeza procesen todas esas palabras dulces dichas por él, esas palabras que se habían sentido como una caricia al oído y que habían calado muy, muy profundo hasta envolver tu corazón, despertando emociones inexplicables que no guardan ni punto de comparación con la súbita tristeza que te atacó al ver el contenido de la caja pero que se diluyó lentamente – junto con los flashes de esos dos recuerdos que seguían insistiendo en acudir a tu mente – en cuanto él empezó a hablarte, a explicarte quizá con frases que para otros hubieran sonado desordenadas e incoherentes, pero que a vos te tocaron de manera especial, como todo lo que él hace o dice para verte feliz.

"Michelle" otra vez el sonido de tu nombre te sustrae de tus reflexiones, y te estremeces una vez más cuando sus pulgares vuelven a limpiar las lágrimas que humedecen tu rostro "… Perdón si esto despertó recuerdos tristes. No era mi intención…"

Posás tu índice sobre sus labios para sellarlos, para detenerlo antes de que siga hablando, porque no hay motivo alguno por el que debiera estar disculpándose, no hay nada que perdonar, no te ha hecho daño de modo alguno, no tiene por qué estar pidiéndote perdón cuando en realidad ese gesto tan dulce, tan tierno, tan puro acaba de demostrarte _una vez más_ que su amor por vos es sencillamente tan inmenso y tan ilimitado que no habrá jamás manera alguna de describirlo, clasificarlo o calificarlo.

"Dos cosas vinieron a mi memoria cuando abrí la caja" admitís, con voz extrañamente serena teniendo en cuenta que lágrimas siguen cayendo de tus ojos y rodando por tus mejillas como si hubieran abierto dentro de vos un grifo que se quedó atascado y no puede cerrarse "pero cualquier angustia que hayan traído fue inmediatamente opacada por tu dulzura" te inclinás para besar la punta de su nariz, y luego volvés a acariciar sus labios con tus labios "Todos mis vacíos los llenás vos, me completás perfectamente porque sos mi otra mitad" susurrás, acunando su rostro con tus manos, tan pequeñas y tan frágiles a comparación de las suyas, que están dibujando círculos en tu espalda "Pero no necesito que te deshagas de un pedazo de tu historia para demostrarlo" susurrás "No sería justo quitarte esto, porque es _tuyo_; a mi me arrancaron parte de las cosas que quería conservar para siempre como recuerdo de mi papá y del tiempo que pasé con él - es un tiempo del que no tengo registro en la cabeza, pero sí lo tengo guardado en el corazón" tragás con dificultad " – y por muy tierno que me parezca este gesto, no puedo dejar que me regales…"

Te interrumpe antes de que puedas completar la frase, las palabras perdidas para siempre y reemplazadas por las que él murmura sin dejar de dibujar círculos en tu espalda:

"Es importante para mí que esto sea tuyo…" insiste.

"Tony…"

"En serio, Michelle" sus pulgares otra vez barren las lágrimas que humedecen tu rostro "No trato de reemplazar lo que tu mamá se llevó como una criatura reemplaza con una chapita de gaseosa una pieza perdida en un juego de ajedrez. Este pedazo de tela" acaricia él también con sus dedos, ahora manchados por tu llanto, la mantita que sigue prolijamente doblada dentro de la caja "vale muchísimo para mí, sentimentalmente hablando. Nunca me desprendería de él, Michelle, y lo admito aunque suene ridículo viniendo de un hombre de casi treinta y cinco años" su risa durante algunos segundos llena el aire, y provoca que vos rías también "Esta mantita es mía, pero antes de que esté en Chicago, a cientos de kilómetros de donde ahora yo tengo mi hogar, en el desván de la casa de mis padres junto con una docena de álbumes de fotos y cientos de casetes con filmaciones que sólo mi mamá ve de tanto en tanto, prefiero que esté en _nuestra_ casa, guardada con _nuestras_ cosas"

Besa tus mejillas, tu frente, tus párpados, tu nariz, tu boca, y cada palmo de piel de tu rostro antes de volver a hablar.

"Este pedacito de mí, prefiero que lo tengas vos"

"Tony" te faltan las palabras para expresarte; inhalás y exhalás varias veces pero seguís sin encontrar la manera de transformar en frases los sentimientos "… Sos el hombre más dulce del mundo. Sos mi mejor mitad, lo más lindo que me pasó en toda mi vida, y cada uno de estos gestos tiernos… sencillamente me deshacen por dentro, porque son demasiado hermosos como para poder explicar lo que siento cuando me demostrás que me querés como nunca nadie va a quererme, cuando me das miles de millones de motivos más para quererte como nunca voy a volver a querer a nadie" lográs decir finalmente "… Pero darme esto va a traerte problemas con tu mamá, si ya no te los trajo por llevarte de su casa…"

Te interrumpe otra vez besándote en los labios.

"Son _mis_ cosas" murmura "Son los pedazos de _mi_ historia… _Vos_ sos _mí_ historia, mi mejor mitad, la mitad que se fusiona con el resto y convierte todo lo anterior en un prólogo demasiado largo y aburrido que resume una existencia que se transformó en vida solamente cuando me crucé con vos. _Mi_ existencia empezó acá" señala el trozo de tela ", mis primeras horas las pasé envuelto en esta manta, de ahí es de donde parto, es, por denominarlo de algún modo, mi punto de arranque. A mi me tocó esta mantita; a muchos los espera una cuna de oro cuando nacen, otros tienen muchísimo menos que esto y mueren de hambre antes de siquiera haber podido comenzar a vivir. Estoy agradecido del principio que Dios escribió para mí porque de allí en adelante tuve que afrontar lo malo y disfrutar lo bueno, y no me arrepiento de nada porque todo ello me condujo a vos"

La dulzura con la que está mirando dentro de tus ojos es casi palpable.

"Lo que más agradezco es tenerte a vos, Michelle; vos sos mi final feliz, vos sos el fin de mi trayecto. Si hay algo que aprendí mirando El Rey León con mis sobrinitos" reís y aguantás estoicamente las ganas de besarlo sólo para no interrumpirlo y dejar que termine de hablar, te hundís en el sonido de su risa haciendo el eco de tu risa, y te limitás a simplemente repasar el contorno de su rostro con tus dedos "es que la vida es un círculo, un ciclo. No se sabe cuál es el comienzo de un círculo y tampoco puede discernirse dónde termina, pero lo que es seguro es que en determinado punto, por más que lo desconozcamos, el principio y el final deben tocarse" suspira, acunando tu cara entre sus manos tibias "_Éste_ es el momento en el que mi principio colisiona con mi final. Este es el momento en que las dos mitades de mi vida se encuentran: esta mantita representa todo lo que pasé hasta el día en que nos conocimos, y vos representás todas las cosas hermosas que me quedan por aprender, enseñar y experimentar"

Durante algunos minutos permitís que tu mente se ponga en blanco y que tus sentidos queden totalmente presos bajo el hechizo de sus caricias, sus palabras sonando todavía en tus oídos y haciéndote sentir la persona más especial del mundo.

_Éste es el momento en el que mi principio colisiona con mi final. Este es el momento en que las dos mitades de mi vida se encuentran: esta mantita representa todo lo que pasé hasta el día en que nos conocimos, y vos representás todas las cosas hermosas que me quedan por aprender, enseñar y experimentar._

Quizá no haya nacido para ser un poeta, un autor, un músico, un filósofo o un artista, pero es el hombre más tierno que existe y es enteramente tuyo, así como son tuyos su pasado, su presente, su futuro y su eternidad. Es _tu_ poeta, autor, músico, filósofo y artista favorito, porque ya no hay poesía, libro, canción, ensayo u obra de arte que despierten en vos lo que él puede despertar con su sinceridad cruda y su capacidad de causar que te estremezcas, que creas en la magia, en los cuentos de hadas, en los finales felices, en las almas gemelas, en los enteros que fueron divididos cuando Dios sopló y creó el Universo y que están destinados a buscarse para encontrarse nuevamente y volver a unirse, convirtiéndose en uno una vez más, como ustedes dos, que con cada día que pasa van fusionándose poco a poco y que pronto van a volver a ser el alma completa que eran en un principio antes de que fuera partida al medio y metida dentro de dos cuerpos distintos que encajan a la perfección y que por siempre dependerán uno del otro.

"Lamento mucho si esto despertó en vos memorias que preferirías dejar enterradas…"

"Tony, no puedo vivir con todas mis memorias enterradas" murmurás "Tengo que aprender a vivir con la muerte de mi papá, por muy injusto que me parezca haberlo tenido solamente once meses y nunca haber llegado a conocerlo realmente. Tengo que aprender a vivir con lo que mi mamá se convirtió debido a su depresión" inhalás, exhalás. Inhalás otra vez "… Si yo te perdiera" volvés a tragar con dificultad, pero seguís hablando a pesar del nudo que te aprieta la garganta "no sé si no me convertiría en una alcohólica suicida también, no sé si el dolor no me enloquecería también, no sé si no perdería cada onza de cordura también…"

No es un pensamiento agradable, por supuesto, y no querés teorizar sobre escenarios en los que lo perdés, porque no serías capaz de soportarlo, porque te sumirías en una oscuridad de la que no habría retorno, porque perderías la cordura, porque cruzarías todas las barreras y todos los límites y acabarías autodestruyéndote como tu mamá intentaba autodestruirte. Si hay algo de ella que pudiste comprender luego de enamorarte tan perdidamente de otro ser humano, a tal punto que se generó entre ustedes una dependencia que cualquier psicólogo clasificaría peligrosa (no es que te importe ni un poquitito, realmente), es que cuando tu papá murió a tu mamá le arrancaron su otra mitad, un pedazo de su corazón y su alma, a tu mamá le arrebataron lo único que era indispensable para que ella siguiera existiendo. Sería mentir jurar que nunca caerías en el pozo en el que ella quedó sumergida después de perder al hombre de su vida, porque a vos te pasaría exactamente lo mismo, y no te avergüenza reconocerlo. No será el pensamiento más agradable (de hecho, la verdad es que es tu peor pesadilla, tu mayor miedo), pero es un razonamiento realista.

"Michelle…" él intenta interrumpirte, pero posás tu índice en sus labios nuevamente, callándolo con suavidad, pidiéndole con la mirada que deje que termines de hablar, diciéndole que es importante que expreses todo esto que tenés acumulado en el pecho y que necesita ser volcado, eso que necesitás llegue a sus oídos, eso que necesitás compartir con él, porque con él compartís absolutamente todo.

"… Tengo que aprender a vivir con los recuerdos de mi infancia que están manchados con los peores momentos de la mujer que me trajo al mundo, tengo que aprender a aceptar que hizo lo que pudo como pudo y que si falló fue porque estaba enferma y su enfermedad le impedía esforzarse más de lo que lo hizo. Tengo que aprender a aceptar que me quiso a su manera, y que a pesar de los defectos que tuvo como madre, que fueron muchos, no era una mala persona; simplemente era una persona que cargaba desde su niñez una cruz muy grande"

Suspirás; no querés entrar en detalle sobre la penosa vida de tu mamá y todas las cosas que leíste en sus diarios, ya vas a tener tiempo para eso más adelante (después de todo, tenés el resto de tus días en la Tierra para estar con él).

"No es sano que siga metiendo todo eso dentro de cajones cerrados con llave, no es sano que ignore las cosas que me marcaron. Vos estás siendo de gran ayuda para sanar todas estas heridas que siguen abiertas. Ninguna herida es imposible de sanar, y vos sos toda la prueba que necesito para creer que ello es cierto"

"¿Entonces no estás enojada porque…?"

Ni siquiera permitís que acabe de formular la pregunta.

"Ninguna mujer que se llame a sí misma humana podría estar enojada con vos, Tony" frotás tu pulgar sobre su mejilla, dibujando círculos sobre aquél lunar que tiene en el costado izquierdo del rostro y que es apenas perceptible porque su color té con leche se parece demasiado al bronce de su piel "¿Cómo voy a estar enojada con vos, si estás dándome un pedazo de tu vida que vale más de lo que alguna vez voy a poder explicar? ¿Cómo voy a estar enojada con el hombre que me dice que soy el fin de su trayecto? ¿Cómo voy a estar enojada con vos, si con cada día que pasa me enamoro más? ¿Cómo voy a estar enojada con vos, si sos el único final que quiero para mi historia?"

"¿Significa que aceptás quedarte con mi mantita?" acompaña el interrogante una sonrisa.

"Sí" contestás, espejando su sonrisa.

"¿Te convenció el argumento?" pregunta, sus labios a centímetros de los tuyos.

"Me convenció tu hermoso argumento" admitís "y también el amor con el que me mirabas mientras lo decías"

Y luego sos vos la que acorta la distancia, convirtiendo a los centímetros en milímetros y luego extinguiendo a esos últimos.

Son varios los suspiros que se mezclan con los besos, son varias las caricias que acompañan la calidez que inunda tu boca, son muchísimos los pensamientos y reflexiones que se disuelven, son demasiados los susurros que quedan ahogados y deben ser expresados con un lenguaje que no requiere ni palabras ni sílabas ni vocablos.

Sus labios borran de tu rostro los restos de aquellas lágrimas dulces, y cuando tus labios recorren su piel te percatás de que ellos están haciendo lo mismo, absorbiendo la evidencia de que un hombre que para los ojos de todos es egocéntrico y temperamental puede llorar en un momento tan íntimo como fue aquél en el que te dio ese pedacito que representa el principio de su vida jurándote que quiere que lo tengas vos porque sabe que sos su final, ese final que en algún punto del círculo que es la vida siempre va a colisionar con el origen, con el punto de partida, sea éste el que sea.

Se te ocurre, media hora más tarde, acurrucada en sus brazos y adormecida por la sensación del calor de su cuerpo abrigándote y el cosquilleo agradable que provocan sus manos trazando dibujos en tu espalda, que Dios te mando el complemento perfecto, que creó para vos a un hombre que podrá tener muchos defectos pero que definitivamente fue hecho a tu medida, para saber exactamente cómo sanarte, cómo animarte, cómo hacer que veas todas las cosas hermosas que existen, cómo ayudarte a apreciar esos detalles pequeños que el resto pasan por alto, cómo empujarte lentamente para que aprendas a vivir con ese pasado que antes suponías era mejor mantener enterrado. Se te ocurre que Dios decidió que tu camino y su camino se cruzaran para que él pudiera darte todo el afecto, el cariño y los mimos de los que siempre careciste.

Y se te ocurre también que Dios debe tener todos los principios y todos los finales planeados, y que dentro de ese plan está escrito que en determinado punto el comienzo y aquello que marca la coordenada donde la trayectoria acaba deben fundirse, colisionar.

Esa manta representa su comienzo, y vos de su trayectoria sos el final. Y esta noche colisionaron cuando él te la entregó en una caja, cuidadosamente planchada y doblada, y te pidió que la conservaras en el hogar que comparten los dos (no importa realmente de quién es en lo oficial el techo que los cubre: cualquier lugar donde los dos estén juntos, ése es tu hogar, ése es su hogar).

La manta que tu mamá se llevó junto con el resto de los recuerdos que te habían quedado de tu papá representa tu comienzo, y nunca la vas a recuperar para poder dársela a él, que es el final de tu trayectoria. Sin embargo – y este es tu último pensamiento antes de quedarte dormida anidada en su pecho y con una indescriptible paz corriendo por tus venas y haciendo que los latidos de tu corazón sean rítmicos y regulares – como la vida es un círculo en el que en determinado momento el fin y el principio chocan, las heridas infectadas con nostalgia que él sanó hoy con su gesto tan dulce representan el hueco que dejó ese principio que no está en tu posesión para poder dárselo, ese hueco que ya no está vacío porque el hombre que amás y que representa el fin de tu trayectoria llena todos los días con su amor y su ternura.

Ya no te importa tener que aprender a lidiar con todo lo que sucedió desde el principio de tu existencia hasta que lo conociste a él y la oscuridad fue inundada por la luz. De hecho, querés lidiar con ello, querés ir dejándolo todo atrás, querés atar todos los cabos sueltos, querés completar lo que haya quedado incompleto, querés rellenar los espacios en blanco, querés desprenderte de todas las cosas que alguna vez te hicieron mal. No vas a lograrlo en un día, pero con ayuda de Tony vas a conseguirlo.

Podés empezar a lidiar con todo ello _de verdad_ si él está a tu lado, porque tenés la tranquilidad de que lo que viene es mucho mejor, que lo que viene va a compensar la falta de cariño que sufriste, la carencia de afecto, el abandono de tu mamá, las lágrimas derramadas, las preguntas sin respuesta. Porque lo que sigue en esta historia vas a escribirlo con él, y culmine donde culmine, tenés la seguridad de que vos vas a ser su fin, y él el tuyo.

Principio y fin siempre colisionan porque la vida es un círculo, esas fueron las sabias, expertas y profundas palabras de tu persona favorita sobre la faz de la Tierra, aquella de la que dependés para ser feliz, para tener esperanza, para soñar, para sonreír, para sentir.

Principio y fin siempre colisionan, y probablemente sea cierto, porque ustedes dos se encontraron en un principio, no el principio de sus vidas materiales, cuando uno llega al mundo con un cuerpo de carne y hueso que tiene órganos y sistemas que funcionan para mantenerlos con vida. Tu alma y su alma se conocieron en otro principio, un principio ocurrido millones de años atrás cuando el Universo tomó forma y la historia de la humanidad empezó a escribirse despacito, cuando eran un todo antes de ser divididos en dos mitades que en determinado punto de la trayectoria de ese relato interminable volverían a encontrarse.

Tu alma y su alma ya se encontraron, nueve meses atrás cuando ustedes dos se conocieron. Tu alma y su alma ya hallaron a esa pieza que les faltaba, esa pieza que las completa, y lo que les quede a ustedes de vida van a estar una unida a la otra, las dos mitades formando el entero. Ese día, el día en que lo miraste a los ojos por primera vez, descubriste inconscientemente quién sería el fin de tu trayecto, así como a él inconscientemente le había sido revelado quién sería el fin del suyo.

Principio y fin siempre colisionan. Tu alma y su alma destinadas a ser una de la otra desde el principio, vuelven a estar juntas, entrelazadas, y así lo estarán para siempre. El trayecto recorrido solos ya acabó, y ahora lo que les queda es para caminar de a dos.

Principio y fin siempre colisionan, por eso las almas que fueron separadas en dos piezas, en dos mitades, antes de que el mundo fuera mundo, hallan siempre la manera de regresar una a la otra.


	80. Paul & Phil

**NOTA:**

Creo que éste es uno de los capítulos más raros que he escrito. Fue raro escribirlo, y creo que hasta podría decirse que desentona con el resto de la historia, pero la idea se había metido en mi cabeza meses atrás, en Mayo de 2010, y simplemente tuve que llevarla a cabo. No creo que sea de los mejores capítulos, creo que es más bien el peor; es demasiado irreal, desentona demasiado, para mi gusto. Es un capítulo dulce, por ponerlo de algún modo, y romántico. Hay partes que me gustan, otras partes siento que no pude escribirlas como hubiera querido. Debe estar lleno de errores, estoy segura. Las partes que parezcan improbables o parezcan 'forzadas', realmente traté de corregirlas y de arreglarlas para que quedaran naturales y creíbles; espero haber logrado medianamente eso, aunque lo dudo, porque cuando lo releí para corregir la gramática me gustó menos que la primera vez que lo leí para hacer correcciones. Las probabilidades de que algo como lo que sucede en este capítulo suceda en la vida real... me parece que son pocas, por eso lo siento irreal. Bueno, de todos modos, quise escribirlo y lo escribí. No creo volver a escribir otro capítulo como éste, de todos modos. Y estén tranquilas, porque tengo una idea para el capítulo 81 que va a compensar lo flojo que éste resultó ser.

La canción mencionada es _You'll be in my heart_ de Phil Collins, y pertenece a la banda sonora de la película de Disney _Tarzán_; si nunca la escucharon, háganlo, es preciosa. Hay una versión en castellano, pero la letra es muy distinta a la versión en Inglés porque está adaptada. Para este capítulo, decidí traducir textualmente la versión en Inglés a Castellano para que se conserve el significado original de los versos.

Bueno, espero que les guste, a pesar de que no es lo que estoy habituada a escribir y definitivamente no es un capítulo que me haya resultado fácil (realmente, aprendí mi lección: nunca más voy a tratar de escribir algo así).

Prometo un capítulo 81 muchísimo mejor, más intenso, más dramático y con un poco de acción física entre Tony y Michelle (mucha más que en el capítulo 74, definitivamente, pero si les cuento pierde gracia).

Mientras ustedes leen esta especie de desastre que ha resultado ser el capítulo 80, yo voy a ir a escribir el capítulo 81.

Muy buena semana para todas y muchos besos.

* * *

_Sólo mirá a tu lado_

_Y allí estaré_

_Siempre. _

Cuáles son exactamente las probabilidades de que a una persona le pase lo que a vos te sucedió ese viernes…, bueno, el dato exacto te es totalmente desconocido, pero suponés que no todos los hombres tienen al Universo entero complotando a su favor, acomodando y reacomodando las piezas del gigantesco rompecabezas que es la vida para que algunas de ellas encajen a la perfección y conviertan ciertos instantes en momentos inolvidables que parecen sacados de uno de esos cuentos de hadas modernos que todo el mundo piensa existen solamente en las ficciones protagonizadas por Sandra Bullock o Julia Roberts y pueden disfrutarse en la pantalla del cine pero nunca en la vida real.

Buena suerte o azar, coincidencia o destino, casualidad o causalidad, realmente no sabés bien cómo clasificar la secuencia de sucesos que fueron ocurriendo, uno detrás del otro, unos desencadenando a otros, prácticamente en efecto dominó. Y lo que había surgido en tu cabeza como una idea pequeña que quizá podría convertirse en algo concreto con ayuda de tu hermana, acabó desembocando en una de las noches más románticas, mágicas y dulces de tu vida.

Todo había comenzado un par de semanas atrás, cuando te habías enterado que Genesis y Phil Collins darían un concierto en el The Roxy Theater en West Hollywood. Intentaste conseguir dos entradas por todos los medios que se te ocurrieron, pero las mejores ubicaciones ya habían sido vendidas, y los pases VIP estaban fuera de circulación porque se reservaban para un círculo privilegiado compuesto de invitados de la banda, otros músicos famosos, empresarios con más dinero del que uno podría imaginar, figuras fuertes de Hollywood y otros afortunados. Aparentemente, ibas a tener que resignarte a esperar una cantidad indefinida de tiempo (años, quizá) hasta que se presentara nuevamente la oportunidad de sorprender a Michelle con un regalo como aquél.

La clave está, por supuesto, en la palabra 'aparentemente'. Porque lo cierto es que contabas con otra opción. No era una que fuera a garantizarte resultados, pero era una carta con la que podías jugar. En cualquier otra situación ni se te hubiera ocurrido pedir un favor de ese tamaño, pero no existe cosa alguna que no te animarías a hacer por Michelle, por lo cual enviaste un correo electrónico a cierta persona preguntándole qué posibilidades existían de que pudiera ayudarte algún modo.

El asunto es el siguiente: conocés a alguien que pertenece a ese círculo íntimo y favorecido que puede conseguir - llamado telefónico mediante - un par de esos pases VIP exclusivos. Conocés a alguien cuyos suegros son íntimos amigos de Phil Collins, habiéndolo elegido como padrino de su único hijo; por ende, conocés a alguien cuyo novio es el ahijado de Phil Collins. Esa persona que conocés tiene un carácter 'especial' – por usar uno de los muchos adjetivos que podrían utilizarse para describirla– y tiende a mostrar problemas para socializar con gente de su edad porque le resulta difícil sentirse a gusto con ellos, pero desde su niñez ha demostrado tener mayor grado de afinidad con aquellos que la doblan en edad y de quienes puede aprender escuchando sus anécdotas, sus experiencias, sus historias, por lo cual, naturalmente, el padrino de su novio y ella – con quien comparte muchísimos intereses en arte, música y literatura – no tardaron en trabar amistad.

Resumiendo todo lo señalado anteriormente utilizando palabras sencillas y dejando de lado ese aire de acertijo que envuelve al párrafo anterior: Kiefer es el ahijado de Phil Collins, y Martina es muy buena amiga suya (es raro usar la palabra 'amigo', 'amiga', 'amistad' o cualquier derivado en una oración en la que también está el nombre de tu hermana, porque cuando se trata de relaciones humanas ella es realmente un caso aparte, pero hay un cierto, limitado número de individuos con los que se lleva bien, se siente cómoda y es verdaderamente ella misma, y Phil Collins es uno de ellos).

Antes de conocer a Michelle, que tu hermana fuera considerada por el líder de Genesis su 'ahijada del corazón' te parecía un detalle menor que evitabas estrictamente mencionar a cualquiera porque sabés que a Martina le molesta que la gente sepa que tiene amistades famosas, porque ella no los considera 'celebridades', sino personas que sienten, piensan, viven y tienen malos y buenos días como cualquier otro ser humano común y corriente, con la diferencia de que ellos se dedican a una profesión que requiere un grado alto de exposición pública. Tu hermana considera un detalle menor lo que para otros sería un asunto digno de generar espamento porque ella valora a Phil como amigo y Kiefer lo valora como padrino, y el cariño que le tienen no guarda relación alguna con su dinero o su fama. Cuando ella o su novio hablan de él es casualmente y dentro del contexto de la conversación, pero como la mayor parte del tiempo a tu hermana le gusta conversar sobre ciencia, arte, literatura, historia, política y otros tópicos controversiales, son pocas las veces que tus charlas con ella giraron en torno a Phil Collins.

Siempre disfrutaste de la música de Genesis, pero cobró un significado especial tres meses atrás cuando Michelle eligió uno de esos discos de entre los muchos que forman tu amplia colección para escuchar mientras entre mimos cocinabas para ella por primera vez. Luego el viernes siguiente habías elegido llevar ese CD para poner en el estéreo del auto durante el trayecto hacia el sitio que habías elegido para que desayunaran juntos porque querías oírla tararea dulcemente esas canciones una vez más. Días después te había preguntado– con un brillo tímido refulgiendo en sus ojos y una sonrisa que derritió tu alma – si podías regalarle ese álbum de Genesis (lo cual hiciste, no sin antes haber escrito en la tapa con marcador indeleble y en letra minúscula unos cuantos renglones sobre lo mucho que la adorás y lo feliz que te sentís cuando estás en sus brazos). Después comenzaste a pasar tiempo con ella en su departamento, y al curiosear _su_ colección de discos habías notado que Genesis y Phil Collins definitivamente están entre sus favoritos.

Habías tomado la decisión de esperar el momento apropiado para hablar con tu hermana y preguntarle con mucho tacto si podría conseguir que Phil autografiara la contratapa de ese disco que antes era tuyo pero que ahora es de ella (como cualquier cosa que te pida, porque no se te ocurre nada que no le darías, porque serías capaz de cualquier cosa para verla feliz), pero cuando te enteraste de que Genesis daría un concierto en West Hollywood… simplemente no pudiste resistirte, no pudiste aguantar, no pudiste contenerte, no te detuviste a pensar, y sin que te importara mucho que existiera la chance de que obtuvieras una respuesta negativa y una llamada de tu hermana recordándote que ella no es de la clase que saca beneficio de su amistad con alguien famoso, le escribiste un correo electrónico preguntándole si podría concederte el enorme favor de jalar algunos hilos para conseguirte pases VIP, o entradas común y corrientes (supuestamente estaban agotadas, pero tenés entendido que a veces el teatro retiene un número limitado de entradas para regalar a inversionistas o revender por un precio mayor en el 'mercado negro del espectáculo'), o un permiso para sentarse en el pasillo del teatro, _lo que fuera_, _cualquier cosa_ que te permitiera llevar a Michelle el 14 de diciembre al recital de una de sus bandas favoritas.

Para tu enorme, grata sorpresa, la suerte decidió jugar de tu lado de la cancha, y Martina – que entiende muy bien la locura con la que amás a la mujer que le da sentido a tu vida y que estarías dispuesto a caminar sobre el agua, poner las manos en el fuego, cruzar los siete mares a nado o ir de rodillas hasta el Faro del Fin del Mundo para hacerla feliz – se enterneció (no creés que vaya a admitirlo directamente, pero sabés que le causó ternura) cuando le contaste que estabas planeando llenar el último mes del año con un poquitito de magia cada día para compensar cada lágrima derramada, cada minuto de tristeza, cada pérdida, cada golpe de desolación, todos esos instantes en los que te comportaste como un verdadero idiota y la ignoraste porque creías que así podrías evitar enamorarte (en tu estupidez, durante los primeros meses lejos estabas de sospechar que había sido amor a primera vista), todos los tragos amargos, todas las noches de desvelo, todas las mañanas en silencio y soledad. No te prometió nada específico, pero sí te dijo que trataría que Michelle y vos pudieran acceder al The Roxy Theater el 14 de diciembre; ya sólo eso era suficiente para que estuvieras contento y esperanzado.

Cuando volvieron a hablar del tema, te dio una noticia que te dejó sin respiración durante algunos segundos cuando la escuchaste. Martina le habló de vos, de tu historia de amor con una chica que tu familia no acepta porque su raza es diferente, de lo hechizado que te tiene _ella_, de lo enloquecido que estás, de cuánto cambiaste, de cómo tu vida dio un vuelco definitivo desde que te enamoraste perdidamente de una mujer que te ama de la misma manera, con la misma pasión, con la misma intensidad; le habló de tu obsesión con hacerla feliz, de tu brillante y romántica idea de regalarle un diciembre hermoso, de tu necesidad cruda de cuidarla y protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño, de lo mucho que significa para vos ver a Michelle sonreír. Phil Collins – aquél que ha escrito tantas canciones preciosas, profundas y poéticas – le había dicho que lo conmovía saber que todavía quedan sobre la Tierra hombres dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo por la persona que adoran y le había prometido enviar dos tickets cuanto antes.

Pero no se había limitado a eso solamente.

Paul McCartney estaría en esa fecha visitando California, y había sido también invitado al recital. Había confirmado que asistiría, y estaría sentado nada más y nada menos que en la butaca contigua a las de ustedes dos.

"¿Me estás hablando en serio?" habías preguntado a Martina, anonadado, tu corazón latiendo fuera de control y tu cerebro trabajando a mil millas por hora para procesar aquello, tu voz convertida en un susurro para evitar ser escuchado y que la sorpresa quedara develada antes de tiempo "¿Paul McCartney va a estar sentado al lado nuestro?" habías escuchado las palabras saliendo de tu boca, pero realmente te costaba comprender su significado, te costaba comprender que eran _ciertas_.

"Sí, Tony, Paul McCartney. Al parecer una compañía discográfica quiere que él y Genesis graben un disco juntos, por eso fue invitado al concierto del día 14; luego la banda y él van a ir a tomar algo con sus respectivos representantes para hablar de eso" Martina te había contado rápidamente aquél detalle "Sabés que él escribió la famosa canción de The Beatles que lleva por título _Michelle_, ¿cierto?"

Ante ese comentario de tu hermana habías fruncido el ceño.

"Pensé que George Harrison había escrito esa canción…"

No sos un experto en la historia de The Beatles, como muchos fanáticos que saben absolutamente todo sobre la historia del famoso cuarteto de Liverpool; empezaste a escucharlos con mayor asiduidad después de conocer a Michelle, deteniéndote siempre en una canción a la que te volviste completamente adicto: aquella que menciona su nombre repetidas veces. Por algún motivo tenías entendido que la popular melodía había sido compuesta por Harrison.

"No, Tony, Paul McCartney escribió esa canción" Martina había contestado, chasqueando la lengua en señal de impaciencia por el hecho de que ignoraras semejante dato que para una fanática como ella seguramente tiene enorme relevancia "En fin, debo confesar que siento envidia de no poder ahí" había admitido con un suspiro "Kiefer y yo tenemos el cumpleaños de una de sus tías y ya nos comprometimos a asistir a la cena" vuelve a suspirar "Paul McCartney es un _genio_" había remarcado (_eso_ viniendo de tu hermana es un halago gigantesco, teniendo en cuenta que ella es una superdotada de verdad) "y estoy segura de que Michelle va a quedar encantada de conocerlo…"

"Ama todo lo que tenga que ver con The Beatles, así que yo también estoy seguro de que va a quedar fascinada si tiene la oportunidad de conocerlo" habías dicho, sin poder dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja, sin poder creer lo que la suerte estaba arrojándote de pronto, convirtiendo tu idea de un 14 de febrero especial y único en aun más única y especial "… Todavía no lo puedo creer" seguías sin salir de tu estado de shock inicial "… Pensé que estas cosas nada más suceden en esas comedias románticas que ve Gabrielle…" reconociste, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa enorme cruzara tu rostro al darte cuenta de a poco que aquello no era ni un sueño ni ficción, sino la realidad, y que por algún motivo el destino había decidido que te tocara a vos vivir una de esas experiencias increíbles que sólo unos pocos afortunados pueden contar.

A medida que pasaban los días, tu entusiasmo por la llegada del viernes 14 crecía como una imparable bola de nieve que con cada vuelta se hacía más y más grande. Había veces en las que pensabas en lo que sucedería – el recital de Genesis y Phil Collins, Paul McCartney sentado al lado de ustedes – y te daban ganas de pincharte el brazo para asegurarte de que estabas despierto y no soñando; otras, sencillamente te parecía que las agujas del reloj se movían demasiado despacio, porque no aguantabas la desesperación de estar a la espera de que el almanaque alcanzara el 14 y finalmente comprobar con tus propios ojos (y con el resto de tus sentidos) cuán real la situación es.

Cuando el jueves 13 sacaste del baúl del coche de tu hermana no sólo la caja con tu mantita (que, luego de que Martina lo persuadiera, tu papá había accedido a mandar desde Chicago, no sin que se generara un drama familiar entre él y tu madre, pero ése es un tema aparte), sino también un sobre con los dos tickets, prueba visible y tangible de que estabas a menos de veinticuatro horas de sorprender a Michelle de una manera que no creés jamás haya imaginado.

_Phil Collins y Genesis, 14 de diciembre, The Roxy Theater_. Habías acariciado con la yema del pulgar las palabras impresas, releyéndolas hasta que perdieron sentido, suspendido en el tiempo por algunos minutos, sin salir de tu asombro, porque a una partecita tuya le costaba creer que menos de un día te separaba del momento en el que cumplirías otro de esos muchos sueños que seguramente ella pensaba jamás se convertirían en más que deseos.

La voz de Kiefer – quien te había acompañado hasta el auto– te sustrajo de la burbuja en la que parecías haber quedado absorto:

"Luego de la función pueden ir a saludar a mi padrino" te había dicho "Martina le habla muchísimo de vos y va a encantarle conocerte; no creo que pueda quedarse mucho tiempo conversando con ustedes porque luego debe ir a una cena importante, pero antes de marcharse va a tener libres unos quince minutos"

Tus labios se desplegaron en una sonrisa enorme y tus ojos brillaron con ese fulgor único y especial que sólo puede provocarte pensar en hacerla feliz, en ver _su_ sonrisa, en ver _sus_ ojos brillando.

No tenías palabras que alcanzaran para expresarle a tu cuñado cuán agradecido estabas, pero creés que te entendió, porque cuando estaban regresando a tu departamento te dijo durante el viaje en ascensor:

"Entiendo cómo te sentís porque a mi me pasa lo mismo: no hay nada que me haga mejor que ver a Martina contenta. Planear algo para sorprender a la persona que querés es una de las cosas más lindas de estar enamorado"

Horas después, mientras observabas a Michelle durmiendo plácidamente en tus brazos y pensabas en lo maravillosa que sería la noche del viernes, recordaste lo dicho por Kiefer. Tu último pensamiento antes de sumirte en un sueño tranquilo y relajado acudió a tu mente en forma de reflexión: muchas veces te compadeciste de Kiefer por la forma en la que tu hermana lo 'lleva de la nariz', muchas veces te preguntaste cómo podía ser posible que un hombre lo suficientemente inteligente para haberse graduado en Harvard con honores se desesperara por satisfacer cada deseo y capricho que cruzara la cabeza de su novia, pero si te costaba comprenderlo era porque nunca antes te habías enamorado, nunca antes habías caído víctima del hechizo aquél que provoca que tu felicidad dependa absolutamente de la felicidad de otro ser humano.

Ahora entendés todo eso que antes escapaba a tus capacidades de comprensión. Ahora entendés que los hombres enamorados no son 'arrastrados de la nariz' por las mujeres que aman ni manipulados emocionalmente por ellas para que consientan todos sus gustos y antojos y actúen a su voluntad. Ahora sabés que a los hombres que adoran con locura a sus mujeres les encanta complacerlas porque no hay nada que se compare a la sublima sensación de ver esos mismos labios que podrían pasar horas besando apasionadamente curvados en una sonrisa radiante y esos ojos en los que quisieran sumergirse brillando más que todas las estrellas que Dios salpicó en el firmamento.

Todas esas cosas que tu cerebro era incapaz de procesar, todas ellas ahora te afectan en carne viva, todas ellas las comprendés como pocos pueden comprenderlas, todas ellas – antes tan estúpidas te parecían - ahora las experimentás a diario, y es tan profunda la emoción que provoca planear sorpresas para _tu_ Michelle que no encontrarías la forma de poner en frases que una de las cosas más lindas de estar enamorado es zambullirse de lleno en la tarea de causar alegría en esa persona que tiene tu corazón, tu alma y que fue puesta en la Tierra para complementarte y completarte.

Las mariposas siguieron recorriendo tu estómago largo rato después de que te quedaras dormido acurrucado a su lado, porque en sueños seguías imaginando la perfecta noche de viernes que cerraría con broche de oro la segunda semana de un mes de diciembre que – a pesar de todo y con todo – es definitivamente el más dulce, mágico y especial de toda tu vida.

* * *

El viernes por la mañana despertaste con un nudo en la garganta a causa de la ansiedad, pero delante de ella disimulaste tanto como posible. Preparaste el desayuno mientras Michelle le daba de comer a Bonnie, luego conversaron sobre algunos asuntos de la CTU entre un piloncito de tostadas y dos tazas de café, y después se marcharon rumbo a la Unidad, por separado, con cinco minutos de diferencia entre su partida y tu partida 'para guardar las apariencias y que nadie se percate de nada'.

Te pasaste toda la jornada mirando el reloj, pensando en los pasos a seguir que deberían ser tomados cuando salieran del trabajo para que el plan pudiera concretarse. Tenías todo calculado hasta la histeria, detalle a detalle, punto por punto, paso por paso, pero eso no quitaba que estuvieras nervioso y cargado de agitación; mentalmente repasaste unas cincuenta veces cada punto a concretar, y aunque no descuidaste tu trabajo ni te distrajiste (después de todo, sos el director de la Unidad Antiterrorista de la Ciudad de los Angeles, no podés darte el gusto de dejar cosas sin hacer, posponer obligaciones u ocuparte de otros asuntos que no sean los que guardan relación estricta con la CTU y lo que acontece entre sus altos muros) cada segundo de tiempo libre que pudiste dedicar a pensamientos personales lo usaste para imaginar cómo se desarrollarían los hechos aquella noche, provocando en varias ocasiones que un suspiro imposible de contener se colara por entre tus labios (afortunadamente, en cada oportunidad te encontrabas en la soledad y quietud de tu despacho).

Cuando finalmente las agujas se posicionaron anunciando las cuatro en punto, tomaste el teléfono y marcaste el interno de la estación de Michelle sin quitar los ojos del vidrio a través del cual podías observarla disimuladamente.

"Dessler" contestó enseguida, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla del ordenador.

"Michelle, necesito que subas a mi despacho, por favor" le pediste con voz profesional y compuesta para que no sospechara que querías estar a solas con ella unos minutos por cuestiones personales y creyera que el motivo de tu llamada estaba limitado a cuestiones laborales "Chappelle acaba de comunicarse conmigo; recibió una alerta de la Oficina de Seguridad Nacional, una pista sobre Veroniki Larson. Acaban de enviarme el informe, es estrictamente confidencial; por el momento sólo nosotros dos podemos ponerle los ojos encima hasta que Washington dé órdenes respecto a cómo seguir"

Estabas mintiendo, por supuesto, y probablemente a Michelle no le haría gracia enterarse que habías usado el caso Larson como carnada para que se dirigiera a tu despacho sin sospechar que en realidad estabas interesado en robarle algunos minutos de tiempo para empezar a dejarla vislumbrar de qué se trataría la sorpresa de esa noche. Esperabas que la mentirita piadosa que acababas de inventar quedara olvidada cuando apenas horas más tarde estuviera sentada junto a Paul McCartney y a punto de escuchar a Genesis tocar en vivo en el legendario The Roxy.

"Voy enseguida"

Sin siquiera perder el tiempo en pestañar, se puso de pie y emprendió camino hacia las escaleras que conectan el piso principal con el piso superior. En menos de un minuto estaba cruzando la puerta de tu oficina y cerrándola detrás de sí.

"¿Cuáles son las novedades en el caso Larson?" inquiere, visiblemente ansiosa e impaciente, al tiempo que con un movimiento delicado se deja caer en la silla delante de tu escritorio.

"Michelle, necesito que me prometas que no vas a enojarte conmigo" le pediste, esforzándote demasiado por no sonreír ante la perspectiva de llenarla de curiosidad e intriga respecto a tus planes para esta noche.

"¿Por qué habría de enojarme con vos?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, sin comprender "Tony, ¿qué pasa con el caso Larson?" insistió.

Sólo comprendiste el error cometido al mencionar el caso Larson cuando viste sus ojos; aquél brillo característico de pronto lucía opaco, sin vida, como si una gota de algo parecido al miedo estuviera empapándolos.

Habías elegido el caso Larson porque es uno de los protocolos no resueltos en los que Langley, la CTU y el Departamento de Seguridad Nacional han trabajado juntos, más precisamente unos nueve meses atrás. Veroniki Larson es una terrorista griega a la que por poco atraparon a fines de marzo cuando intentaba hacer negocios en la frontera con México antes de partir hacia Arabia Saudita. Vos eras parte del grupo del Equipo de Armas y Tácticas Especiales enviado por la Unidad para rodear la bodega abandonada en la que Larson y su gente estaban escondidos, de acuerdo con los datos que habían extraído en el interrogatorio a un importante traficante de armas que quería conseguir alguna especie de trato para que le redujeran la condena revelándoles el paradero donde él sabía de buena fuente Larson se ocultaba. Se suponía tenían ciertas ventajas y caminaban sobre suelo firme, por lo cual estaban seguros de que la misión sería un éxito, pero algo salió mal: Larson recibió un soplo de que iban tras ella y para poder escapar montó una distracción con explosivos, lo cual resultó en muchos agentes heridos, un buen número de caídos en servicio y el grupo terrorista completo saliéndose con la suya y desapareciendo como si una mano invisible los hubiera borrado del mapa.

No fue un motivo particular el que te llevó a elegir al caso Larson y usarlo como cebo para que ella subiera a tu oficina (necesitabas que estuviera convencida de que debías hablar con ella de un asunto del plano profesional, porque tomaron la decisión de dejar lo personal del otro lado de la puerta para no arriesgarse a que alguien escuchara o viera algo llamativo que pudiera desembocar en la exposición del secreto que llevan tres meses guardando con tanto celo); simplemente tomaste de entre los muchos casos cruciales que tenés archivados en la cabeza uno de los más recientes y empezaste a hablar sin pensar, porque si tuvieras que mentirle a Michelle pensando, te traicionarían el corazón y el cerebro y se te enredaría la lengua.

¿Pero cómo no te diste cuenta, cómo no te percataste antes de lo que luego comprendiste al mirar dentro de los ojos de Michelle?

Entre los agentes heridos aquél día te encontrabas vos; 'ligaste' algunas quemaduras menores, unos cuantos moretones y un buen golpe en la cabeza que te dejó inconsciente, pero teniendo en consideración lo que sufrieron otros y que podrías haber sido alguno de los que murieron, la 'sacaste barata' como diría tu madre (de hecho, si mal no recordás, eso fue lo que te dijo cuando la llamaste desde el ala médica de la CTU horas luego de recobrar el conocimiento). Te habían dado una semana libre para que hicieras reposo y te recuperaras, y al reincorporarte a la CTU Michelle – a quien apenas le dirigías la palabra cuando era estrictamente necesario porque aun no salías de tu estúpida etapa de 'pelear contra las leyes de atracción y pretender que no sentías absolutamente nada' – te había dicho que le alegraba que ya estuvieras mejor y que no te hubieras hecho ningún daño grave. Habías supuesto que aquello era pura cortesía y habías tratado de no sumergirte en la sensación cálida y placentera que recorrió tu cuerpo al escuchar sus palabras, pero lo cierto es que – a pesar de tu testarudez – no pudiste ignorar lo bien que dormiste esa noche acunado por el recuerdo de esos dos ojos negros mirándose dentro de los tuyos.

Tan empecinado estabas en luchar contra ese amor que te había invadido la mismísima mañana en que la conociste, que sólo ahora – luego de haber permitido que ella destrozara todos tus argumentos y metodologías, luego de haber permitido que ella derrumbara los altos muros detrás de los cuales estaban encerrados tu corazón y tu alma porque querías protegerlos de ser dañados otra vez, luego de que ella rompiera todos los cristales, luego de que reconocieras estar totalmente loco de amor, luego de empezar la relación más importante de toda tu vida, luego de volverte un adicto irrecuperable – te percataste de algo: aquél día, cuando ocurrió la explosión y los monitores enviaron imágenes vía satélite de un edificio en llamas, humo y agentes heridos arrastrándose por el suelo o desmayados con los rostros empapados en sangre y la piel escorchada, Michelle estaba en la CTU coordinando el área de táctica e inteligencia junto a George Mason y otros analistas, aquella escena horrible grabándose en su retina, el miedo anidándose en su corazón… Nunca te detuviste a pensar, si no hasta ese momento, que si ella ya te amaba como vos la amaste desde el primer segundo, esos minutos de pánico, intriga e incertidumbre hasta que avisaron quiénes estaban heridos y quiénes habían fallecido deben haber sido lo más parecido al infierno, un infierno terrible.

Y vos, simplemente porque necesitabas una excusa para que ella subiera a tu oficina para poder hablarle de la sorpresa que la aguardaba esa noche, probablemente habías tocado dentro de su memoria un botón que hizo resurgir de golpe recuerdos de aquél día horrible en el que podrías haber perdido la vida. Incluso – tu cabeza siguió maquinando a gran velocidad (y con cada pensamiento que aparecía tu estómago se llenaba un poco más de plomo) – se te ocurrió que tal vez hasta habías despertado en ella la preocupación de tener que quedarse monitoreando una operación desde la CTU mientras vos salías a arriesgar el cuello…

¿Cómo no te habías dado cuenta antes de que hay 'mentiras piadosas' que pueden acabar siendo crueles cuando se dicen sin pensar primero en las posibles reacciones que pueden provocar en una persona?

"¡Tony!" la voz de Michelle, cargada de ansiedad e impaciencia, te sustrajo de esa maraña de reflexiones que estaban atacándote por dentro, una detrás de la otra, haciendo que tus oídos zumbaran y bulleran "¿Qué pasa?"

Suspiraste, conteniendo las ganas de tocarla, besarla, abrazarla, o al menos estirar el brazo para tomar su mano en tu mano y dibujar círculos en su palma con las yemas de tus dedos. Habías repasado mentalmente unas mil veces cada cosa que debías hacer para conducir los sucesos que debían darse para desembocar en la culminación de tu plan para sorprenderla ese día, los habías repasado detalle por detalle hasta la histeria prácticamente, pero no habías reparado en que tendrías que pensar una buena excusa y habías acabado diciendo lo primero que te cruzo la cabeza porque si te ponías a analizarlo a medida que las palabras iban dejando tu boca tu incapacidad de mentirle a Michelle te traicionaría y ella se daría cuenta antes de tiempo que estabas tramando algo _grande_ para esa noche, algo especial, algo mágico, algo importante, algo gigantesco. No te percataste de lo que la mención del caso Larson provocaría en ella hasta que la tuviste delante de vos, sus ojos cargados de preocupación, nervios y ansiedad pura.

"Michelle, no hay ninguna nueva pista en el caso Larson" la tranquilizaste, con una voz dulce y tierna que es sólo apropiada para momentos en los que están solos, pues cualquiera podría darse cuenta de la relación que los vincula en realidad si te escuchara hablándole con tanto amor impregnado en cada frase.

Sus facciones se contorsionaron en una expresión de desconcierto, frunció aun más el ceño hasta que sus cejas se juntaron y su frente se llenó de arrugas, sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca extraña que te resultó terriblemente adorable.

"Pero me dijiste…"

No la dejaste terminar. Tomaste el control remoto con el cual manejás las luces y temperatura de tu oficina, presionaste un botón y los vidrios del despacho se oscurecieron, otorgándoles así privacidad (nadie sospecharía nada, pues también hacés lo mismo cuando tienen videoconferencias o alguna llamada privada que debe llegar a oídos de ambos). Menos de dos segundos más tarde estabas junto a Michelle, de cuclillas junto a la silla en la que estaba sentada, tus manos acunando su rostro y tus ojos hundiéndose en esos dos preciosos ojos oscuros como el cielo cuando el sol se esconde y brillantes como las estrellas que sonríen desde lejos a los terrestres, esos ojos que estaban mirándote con un destello de confusión.

"Mi amor, voy a ser honesto con vos: necesitaba decirte algo en privado, algo… personal. Sé que acordamos mantener nuestra relación fuera de la CTU y limitarnos estrictamente a hablar de asuntos laborales, por eso se me ocurrió llamarte con una excusa tonta e insignificante para que subieras a mi despacho y así poder robarte dos minutos de tu tiempo para hablarte de algo importante. Lamento mucho que mis palabras sonaran tan serias, lamento mucho haberme pasado de la raya otorgándoles un aire tan grave" te disculpaste "El caso Larson fue el primero que apareció en mi mente, no lo escogí a propósito…" le asegurás.

En cuanto su cerebro registró lo que estabas diciendo, su reacción no se hizo esperar: chasqueó la lengua, y el sonido parecido a un latigazo que llenó el aire estaba empapado con una mezcla de enojo y alivio; sus facciones se relajaron inmediatamente y sus músculos tensos se aflojaron de golpe, el cambio en su postura haciéndola lucir mucho más pequeñita, débil y frágil por unos segundos. El brillo en sus ojos que antes había refulgido con destellos de angustia parecía haberse apagado, su mirada iluminada por una mezcla de emociones difíciles de describir.

"Almeida, sos un estúpido"

Cuatro palabras, cuatro palabras murmuradas entre dientes apretados y despegando apenas los labios, que seguía teniendo fruncidos. No era tanto furia, enojo o ira lo que teñía aquella frase que resumía perfectamente la idiotez en la que habías incurrido por no pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas (y eso que creía haber pensado todo para evitar cualquier falla en tu plan…); era alivio, alivio en su más puro estado, alivio porque no era cierto que uno caso irresuelto que envuelve a un peligroso grupo de terroristas griegos sería reabierto, alivio porque no tendrías que correr otra vez el riesgo que habías corrido en marzo cuando el edificio explotó, encendiéndose en llamas que podrían haber consumido todo el aire de tus pulmones, tu cuerpo, tu piel, _tu vida_.

"Perdón…" repetiste, con un hilo de voz, nuevamente lanzando un insulto mental contra vos mismo por haber – sin intención de causarle daño, por supuesto, porque preferirías que te torturaran antes que hacerle un mal – revuelto recuerdos en lo absoluto agradables "Michelle, hablé antes de pensar, soy un…"

"Idiota" completó ella la oración, con total seriedad "Un idiota que merece que le dé vuelta la cara de una bofetada por haberme asustado así" agregó amargamente.

"Y no te culparía si lo hicieras…" comenzaste, pero ella te interrumpió.

"Afortunadamente para vos, sos un idiota sin el que no puedo vivir; no podría pasar más de dos minutos enojada con vos" te dijo, el fantasma de una sonrisa jalando sus labios, su mirada muchísimo más relajada.

Antes de que pudieras seguir disculpándote profusamente, ella preguntó:

"¿Cuál es el _verdadero motivo_" puso especial énfasis en esas dos palabras "por el que querías verme?"

Con un largo suspiro colándose por entre tus labios te pusiste de pie y regresaste a tu sitio detrás del escritorio, dejándote caer en tu asiento al tiempo que mirabas la hora en tu reloj pulsera, la ansiedad ante la perspectiva de lo que sucedería en la noche inflándose dentro de vos como un globo. Trataste por todos los medios que no se notara ni en tu voz ni en tus gestos ni en tu mirada lo que estabas sintiendo porque no querías que Michelle se diera cuenta de lo importante que sería la sorpresa de ese día (tarea difícil, por supuesto: ella sabe leerte mejor que nadie y puede ver detalles y nimiedades que otros pasan por alto).

"Necesito que confíes en mí y hagas lo que te pida sin poner objeciones ni interrogarme" comenzaste; fuiste interrumpido antes de que pudieras continuar.

"Sabés bien que confío en vos íntimamente" te recordó ella, el habitual brillo en su mirada iluminando esos dos ojos negros que tanto te enloquecen, el color de vuelta en sus mejillas, su expresión tan fina y delicada como siempre.

Sonreíste, agradecido por haber oscurecido los vidrios, porque si a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido mirar hacia arriba, si alguien hubiera prestado atención, enseguida esa persona habría comprendido que la conversación que estaban sosteniendo nada tenía que ver con la CTU ni cosa alguna concerniente a ella; cualquiera que te viera sonreírle así no tardaría en darse cuenta de lo que sentís por Michelle, porque un hombre que sonríe así a una mujer lo hace porque está perdida, locamente enamorado de ella.

"Esta tarde, cuando termine nuestro turno, debés regresar a tu departamento. Yo voy a regresar al mío" continuaste con tu explicación sin darle tiempo a interrumpirte "y luego una hora más tarde voy a pasar a buscarte para llevarte a un lugar muy especial"

No dijiste nada más; no querías dar demasiados datos o demasiados detalles, no querías revelar más de lo estrictamente necesario. Habías pensado en las posibles preguntas con las que podrías encontrarte y tenías más o menos ensayadas algunas respuestas convincentes pero que no encerraran mucha información.

"¿Adónde vamos ir?"

Podías vislumbrar la intriga y la curiosidad quemando por dentro, tanto como las ganas de que el tiempo pasara rápido y finalmente llegara el momento en el que aquello en lo que llevabas semanas pensando, aquello que parecía tan imposible, tan improbable, tan típico de esas comedias románticas que desde la pantalla grande arrancan suspiros a la platea femenina, se materializara ante los ojos de los dos, demostrándote una vez más que cuando existe un amor tan fuerte y tan profundo el mundo se llena de magia y cosas asombrosas ocurren (¿o acaso no es verdaderamente asombroso que tu hermana sea amiga de un músico que Michelle admira desde chica?, ¿acaso no es asombroso que las cosas se hayan dado de modo tal que esa noche podrías sorprenderla llevándola a un concierto de Genesis y luego dándole la oportunidad de conversar al menos quince minutos con un ícono emblemático de la música?, ¿acaso no es asombroso que se dé la casualidad de que Paul McCartney - nada más y nada menos que _Paul McCartney_ – fuera a ocupar la butaca junto a la suya?, ¿acaso no es asombroso que esa misma noche ella fuera a conocer al compositor que escribió la canción que lleva su nombre? Si esa no es la clase de magia que el Universo produce a favor de los que están tan enamorados que sacrificarían todo para ver sonreír a la persona que adoran, entonces no se te ocurre qué puede serlo).

Contestaste a su interrogante con una frase que has repetido muchas veces desde que comenzó el mes de Diciembre:

"Si te digo, Michelle, dejaría de ser una sorpresa"

Si hubieran estado fuera de la CTU, probablemente habría pasado un largo rato tratando de adivinar, inventando toda clase de suposiciones locas y desopilantes para hacerte reír, insistiendo para que confesaras incluso sabiendo que no sucumbirías y que tendría que esperar a que decidieras develar el secreto. Sin embargo, como ambos debían regresar pronto al trabajo, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a pasar a expresar la siguiente de sus dudas:

"¿Qué clase de vestimenta es adecuada para este lugar al que vas a llevarme?"

Esperabas que te hiciera esa pregunta, por supuesto; de hecho, te hubiera sorprendido muchísimo que no la hiciera. A Michelle siempre le preocupa la ropa, no porque sea una de esas mujeres superficiales que viven de la apariencia y a las que solamente les importa que las miren y aclamen por ser hermosas, sino más bien por motivos totalmente opuestos a esos: tiene el autoestima tan bajo cuando se trata de su apariencia que siente que necesita compensar esa 'falta de belleza' (sus palabras, no las tuyas; en tu opinión es desgarradoramente hermosa) usando la ropa adecuada para cada ocasión y maquillándose con mucha suavidad para realzar apenitas sus delicadas facciones orientales, como si quisiera esconder su fragilidad detrás de un disfraz.

"No importa lo que elijas, Michelle, para mí vas a estar preciosa"

"Tony, para vos soy preciosa en pijama, descalza, despeinada y sin maquillar porque me mirás con demasiado amor y ni una pizca de objetividad" señaló, sonriendo aun más y mirándote a través de sus ojos ligeramente cerrados con esa mezcla de inocencia y provocación que te enloquece tanto.

"No escucharías queja de mi parte si decidieras ir en pijama, descalza, despeinada y sin maquillar…" bromeaste.

"Tony, estoy hablando en serio…" protestó.

"Una blusa y un jean serían perfectos" respondiste con sinceridad y seriedad "Pero insisto: si quisieras ir con uno de mis sweaters y un jogging, no voy a ofenderme…"

Esa vez lograste que sonriera más ampliamente, mordiéndose apenas el labio inferior y esquivando tu mirada, con la cabeza un poco gacha y los ojos fijos en el suelo, escondiendo la cara para ocultar que estaba sonrojada.

"Bien, Almeida, voy a hacerte caso" dijo, rompiendo el silencio luego de algunos segundos pasados en quietud, vos observándola con intensidad y deseando poder besarla hasta perder los dos el sentido mientras ella ruborizada examinaba la alfombra de tu oficina como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo "Voy a regresar a mi departamento, voy a esperarte ahí una hora, y mientras cuento los segundos que faltan para verte voy a revolver los cajones de mi placar buscando mi mejor jean y luego voy a examinar percha por percha hasta encontrar mi mejor blusa"

"Michelle" repetiste las palabras que le habías dicho anteriormente, volcando todos tus sentimientos en ellas para que su impacto fuera más fuerte y pudiera comprender que estaban naciendo del fondo de tu corazón ": no importa lo que elijas, para mí vas a estar preciosa porque vos _sos_ preciosa"

El color carmesí de sus mejillas se volvió un poco más intenso.

"Tony, ¿por qué no podías simplemente decirme todo esto por la mañana? ¿Por qué tuviste que esperar hasta la tarde?" no era un tono de acusación aquél, más bien era un tono de simple curiosidad, la misma curiosidad que podías ver brillando en esos dos pedacitos de cielo oscuro que tiene por mirada.

También habías previsto que aquella pregunta se encontraría entre los posibles interrogantes que tendrías que contestar. Le respondiste con honestidad:

"Podría habértelo dicho esta mañana, es cierto" admitiste "pero durante el día te extraño tanto, Michelle; aunque te vea a todas horas, aunque hablemos por teléfono, aunque asistamos a reuniones juntos, aunque discutamos y debatamos sobre asuntos relacionados con el trabajo, _te extraño_. Acá adentro sólo soy tu jefe, y yo extraño ser simplemente tu novio, el que puede sonreírte y decirte cosas lindas que causen que te ruborices, el que te habla con dulzura y hace que te sientas preciosa. Quería robarte algunos segundos de la tarde para verte, para estar a solas con vos al menos diez minutos, por eso se me ocurrió esperar hasta última hora para decirte sobre los planes que tengo para esta noche" explicaste.

Si pudieras haber extendido tu mano para acariciar sus mejillas regordetas, habrías sentido la piel enrojecida hirviendo como si hubiera pasado varias horas bajo los rayos del sol.

"Sé que me pediste que dentro de la CTU no volviera a tocarte un pelo porque tenés miedo de que alguien nos descubra" continuaste, haciendo referencia al mensaje de texto que ella te había enviado dos semanas atrás cuando se pegó tremendo susto luego de que Chloe la confrontara al verla salir de tu despacho y la acusara de haberle mentido cuando le dijo que estaría con vos en una videoconferencia con el director de otra unidad del país; resultó ser que Chloe pensaba que ella y vos estaban discutiendo la posibilidad de despedirla por los problemas constantes con algunos empleados del departamento que dirige Jack y que nada tenía que ver la acusación de Chloe con la relación clandestina que los dos mantienen, pero desde ese día decidieron no volver a encerrarse en tu despacho para hacerse mimos como dos adolescentes "pero de tanto en tanto necesito inventarme excusas para verte un ratito, Michelle. Lamento muchísimo haber sido un idiota al sacar a la luz el caso Larson…" volviste a disculparte.

"Está bien, Tony" te tranquilizó ella "Cualquier otro caso hubiera hecho que me pusiera igual de ansiosa" dijo, tratando de desmerecer al asunto, tratando de restarle importancia. Luego, sin darte tiempo a agregar nada, prosiguió ": Bueno, va a ser mejor que vuelva al trabajo" anunció, poniéndose de pie con la intención de regresar al piso principal de la CTU para seguir haciendo lo que fuera que la tenía ocupada antes de que la llamaras por teléfono para pedirle que subiera a tu despacho "Te veo esta noche" te dedicó otra sonrisa – una de esas sonrisas que te derriten el alma y el corazón, una de esas sonrisas que te deshacen por dentro como si estuvieras hecho de azúcar, una de esas sonrisas que esperás poder contemplar cada mañana al despertar por el resto de tu existencia – y se dispuso a marcharse.

"Michelle, esperá" llamaste su nombre con suavidad, justo segundos antes de que su mano se cerrara alrededor del picaporte.

Se detuvo al escuchar tu voz, se dio la vuelta, y tus ojos color chocolate se encontraron con esas dos obras de arte orientales que ella tiene por ojos, esos ojos oscuros en los que podrías ahogarte:

"Ese día…"

No hacía falta que fueras más específico al elegir cómo expresarte; ella comprendía sin que tuvieras que ser muy conciso que estabas hablando de ese fatídico episodio ocurrido en marzo cuando fueron a capturar a Veroniki Larson y a su gente y ellos se escaparon después de prender fuego la bodega abandonada en la que habían estado escondiéndose. No hacía falta que le dijeras concretamente que estabas refiriéndote a aquella vez en la que podrías haber muerto incinerado, escorchado, asfixiado, intoxicado.

"… pensé en vos" confesaste "Estaba tirado en el suelo, casi inconsciente, sangrando, lleno de moretones, sudando, luchando por no perder el conocimiento, tosiendo a causa del humo, y el único pensamiento llenando mi cabeza eras vos"

Nunca antes habías dicho eso a nadie; de hecho, habías tratado con cada onza de voluntad de olvidar que mientras te hallabas en esa situación peligrosa tu mente estaba inundada por el recuerdo de los ojos, la voz y la sonrisa de 'la chica nueva'. No querías admitir que estabas enamorado de ella, no querías admitir que estaba carcomiéndote la cabeza, no querías admitir que sentías el suelo sacudiéndose bajo tus pies cada vez que estaba cerca de vos, no querías admitir que cada día te despertabas un poquito más contento sin razón aparente para luego comprender que lo que te alegraba las mañanas era la perspectiva de verla. Por eso habías pretendido que no había significado nada que el último pensamiento que había cruzado tu mente antes de que te desmayaras había sido dictado por tu corazón, diciéndote con cada uno de sus latidos que si morías allí mismo perderías la oportunidad de juntar el coraje suficiente para reponerte y permitir que el amor verdadero sanara todas esas heridas que Nina había dejado.

Ya que habías sacado el caso Larson a colación en un instante de estupidez, se te ocurrió que confesándole a Michelle que su rostro flotando delante de tus ojos te había dado fuerzas y consuelo en ese momento desesperante (incluso si después habías intentado arrancarte el recuerdo de la cabeza por todos los medios posibles, reprimiéndolo, ignorándolo, desmereciéndolo, restándole importancia, apartándolo, buscando la manera de hacerlo desaparecer, borrarlo, enterrarlo, extinguirlo para que no siguiera persiguiéndote y canturreando en tu oído que estabas bajando la guardia y enamorándote de una compañera de trabajo) convertirías tu error en algo así como un acierto, un instante de intimidad en el cual tu costado más vulnerable quedara nuevamente expuesto delante de ella para que pueda ver exactamente cuán grande y magnífico es el efecto que su amor tiene en vos desde que la conociste.

"No lo admití en su momento porque soy un idiota, pero pensar en vos me hizo bien"

Tus ojos seguían aun fijos en sus ojos, sus ojos devolviéndote la mirada, los dos comunicándose más allá de lo que puede ser expresado usando palabras, comunicándose con ese lenguaje propio que para el resto del mundo es un idioma extranjero que jamás comprenderán.

"Y cuando me reincorporé a la CTU después de mi período de recuperación" continuaste "y me dijiste que te alegraba que no me hubiera hecho daño… Esa noche las pesadillas cesaron, porque inconscientemente y contra mi voluntad – porque, repito, en esa época era un idiota – me dormí acariciando tus palabras en mi mente"

Otra vez la escuchaste chasquear la lengua, esta vez para resumir en un sonido imposible de describir toda la dulzura que estaba recorriéndola de punta a punta, llenando su alma con esa sensación tibia que vos sentís cuando la mirás. Es un chasquido similar a esos que a vos se te escapan cuando no sabés exactamente cómo poner en palabras lo muy adorable que te parece esa cosita preciosa a la que podés llamar tuya.

"Tuve miedo ese día, Tony" confesó ella, también por primera vez; su voz sonó distinta, cargada de una emoción imposible de describir con palabras, pero tan pura y tan fuerte que la sentiste tocándote "Por un instante pensé que iba a perderte antes de siquiera haberme animado a intentar tenerte" la sonrisa que cruzó sus labios fue tan dulce y delicada que tuviste que contenerte para no ponerte de pie, acortar con dos zancadas la distancia entre ambos, tomarla en tus brazos y besarla.

Michelle con esa simple frase que para vos encierra más significado que todos los secretos del Universo puestos juntos, acababa de demostrarte nuevamente que podrá ser diez años menor que vos, pero que definitivamente te gana en sabiduría y madurez, porque lo que a vos te costó tanto comprender, aquello tan hermoso contra lo que peleaste con uñas y dientes hundido en tu testarudez y cegado por el dolor que sentías después de haber acabado sumergido en las aguas negras de la depresión al enterarte la clase de psicópata que Nina era y la forma en la que se había aprovechado de vos para usarte como a una herramienta descartable, ella lo comprendió desde el principio, lo entendió desde el principio, y desde el principio se mantuvo decidida, esperándote, aguantando que la ignoraras y que mantuvieras tu distancia, aguantando que luego sólo te atrevieras a ofrecerle tu cordial amistad por miedo a dar más pasos y toparte de golpe con algo demasiado inmenso y difícil de manejar, aguantó porque sabía que te amaba y que tarde o temprano se animaría a dar ese primero paso que abruptamente debió tomar el 4 de septiembre cuando los minutos empezaron a escurrirse del reloj y el temor de perecer si la bomba nuclear explotaba se volvió palpable y empezaron a dudar respecto al tiempo que les quedaba, ese primer que dio cuando tímidamente trató de invitarte a salir y te llevó a reconocer en voz alta que sentías lo mismo por ella, ese primer paso que culminó cuando en un pasillo oscura en una madrugada manchada de sangre y mentiras prácticamente se abalanzó contra tu boca y te robó los besos que vos hubieras robado primero si no hubieras estado tan ocupado con tus robóticos argumentos y metodologías (que, por supuesto, contra su hechizo no dieron resultado).

"Te amo, Michelle" murmuraste sin poder contenerte.

"¿Hasta el cielo ida y vuelta?" inquirió, arqueando una ceja y sonriéndote.

"Hasta el cielo ida y vuelta muchas veces" afirmaste.

"Yo te amo muchísimo más"

Al tiempo que abría la puerta de tu despacho y la cerraba detrás de sí, tomaste el control remoto otra vez y presionaste el botón que desempañaría los vidrios para poder observarla – disimuladamente – desandar sus pasos camino a su estación de trabajo.

* * *

Una vez concluida la jornada laboral en la CTU, luego de ultimar detalles, hablar por teléfono con Chappelle para programar una reunión para la semana entrante y cruzar algunas palabras con Jack respecto a sus planes de pasar el fin de semana con Kim en la casa de playa de unos amigos (por algún extraño motivo te dio la impresión de que en realidad detrás de esas palabras – 'unos amigos' - se escondía otro significado como 'amiga especial', pero no quisiste comentar nada porque, así como no te gusta que se metan en tu vida privada, también sabés que a Jack le molesta que anden metiendo las narices en sus asuntos; además, lo que él haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe, y si de verdad ha encontrado una mujer, entonces te alegrás por él, porque merece la oportunidad de rehacer su vida), regresaste a tu casa, te bañaste, te cambiaste y buscaste el sobre que habías escondido en uno de los estantes de tu placar, aquél dentro del cual se encuentran las dos entradas al recital.

Con puntualidad extrema, a la hora acordada enviaste a Michelle un mensaje de texto avisándole que tu coche se hallaba estacionado frente a su edificio. Te bajaste del auto y la esperaste de pie en la acera, la ansiedad, los nervios y la sensación de que todo aquello era un sueño del que pronto despertarías provocando un cosquilleo en tus manos, en las puntas de los dedos de los pies, en tu panza y en tu espina dorsal.

Sin embargo, en cuanto tus ojos cayeron sobre Michelle te olvidaste de absolutamente todo: tus nervios, tu ansiedad, la perspectiva de conocer a Phil Collins y a Paul McCartney _esa misma noche_, tus ganas de ver su reacción cuando develaras la sorpresa, _absolutamente todo_ sin excepción alguna; de hecho, hubiera sido acertado decir que se te vació el cerebro, que te quedaste con la cabeza en blanco, y que si alguien te hubiera preguntado un dato tan básico como tu nombre no habrías sabido cómo responder, porque la visión angelical delante tuyo te había quitado la capacidad de respirar, la capacidad de pensar, la capacidad de hablar, la capacidad de razonar. Todo lo que querías hacer era quedarte allí, suspendido en el tiempo y en el espacio, observándola hasta haberte embebido de cada detalle, tus sentidos agudizados bajo el efecto de su presencia.

Estaba hermosa, mucho más desgarradoramente hermosa que de costumbre. Sus ojos negros brillaban más que las pocas estrellas que habían aparecido en el cielo luego del atardecer, su luz la única que puede iluminar tu mundo y llenarte de calidez incluso cuando alrededor tuyo sólo hay oscuridad y frío.

Llevaba el cabello suelo, sus rulos el marco perfecto para su rostro tan exótico. Apenas se había maquillado (así te gusta más, su piel suave color marfil totalmente al natural), sólo había delineado sus ojos con mucho cuidado y delicadeza y había pasado un pincel con rímel a sus larguísimas pestañas para darles un poquitito más de volumen. No había aplicado labial a su boca ni rubor a sus mejillas naturalmente sonrosadas, algo que en realidad ha dejado de hacerlo hace algún tiempo, prácticamente desde que comenzó su relación, porque sabe cuánto te encanta llenarla de besos y sentir sólo el sabor de su piel, esa esencia única y exquisita que no puede comprarse con nada y a la que sos adicto.

Un pantalón de jean color claro abrazaba sus piernas. Había elegido una blusa de seda negra sin mangas con sencillos botoncitos y escote no muy pronunciado, sólo lo suficiente para convertir ese aire de ingenuidad e inocencia mezclado con seducción en la combinación perfecta para dejarte hipnotizado, hechizado, la sangre hirviendo en tus venas, tu corazón desbocado, el deseo quemándote de punta a punta con un crepitar suave pero voraz.

"Michelle, sos…" no te salían las palabras adecuadas; en realidad, ninguna otra palabra se coló por entre tus labios, porque cualquier adjetivo con el que pudieras haber llenado ese espacio en blanco que había sido inundado con silencio no había podido resumir o explicar exactamente cuán hermosa, radiante y perfecta ella lucía.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín bajo la intensidad con la que estabas devorándola en silencio con la mirada, su sonrisa tímida se reflejaba en tus ojos, esos ojos que la observaban con adoración. Durante un minuto entero no hiciste más que simplemente tratar de absorber toda esa belleza, sin respirar, sin moverte, sin pensar, sólo sintiendo la calidez emanando de su cuerpo, el cosquilleo en tus labios porque ardías en deseos de besarla, tus manos hormigueando porque las ganas de abrazarla y acariciarla eran tan intensas que hasta provocaban dolor.

"… Sos hermosa" tu murmullo vibró en sus oídos, tu tono de voz tan profundo acarició su piel haciendo que se estremeciera, tu respiración rozándola y causando temblores que la llevaron a arquear la espalda apenas dos milímetros, un cambio en su postura y en su lenguaje corporal que sólo vos podrías notar porque vivís pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, desde los más significantes hasta los más pequeños e imperceptibles como aquél.

Envolviste su cintura con uno de tus brazos para sujetarla firmemente, atrayéndola hacia vos hasta que tu anatomía y la suya quedaron una pegada a la otra, su pecho contra tu pecho, tu boca a medio milímetro de su boca, su respiración mezclándose con tu respiración; una de tus manos acariciaba su cabeza, tus dedos enredándose en sus bucles, masajeando suavemente la base de su cuello, el peso entero de su cuerpo doblándose bajo sus rodillas que se volvieron de gelatina por los efectos de tu tacto.

Durante todo el día habías estado pensando en ella, extrañándola, deseándola, muriendo de ganas de besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla, mirar dentro de sus ojos y verte reflejado en ellos, ahogarte en ella, fundirte en ella, intoxicarte con su perfume. En ese momento todo lo que querías era olvidarte del resto del mundo, ignorar al Universo, desdibujar lo que los rodeaba, detener los relojes y quedar flotando con ella en el tiempo y espacio, perdido en ella.

"¿Seguís pensando que hubiera sido mejor que eligiera un sweater y un jogging que me queda enorme?" preguntó en un susurro, jalando despacio tu labio inferior, acunando tu rostro con sus manos.

"¿Estás tentándome a propósito, Michelle?" contestaste a su interrogante con otro interrogante; sentías el deseo agolpándose en tu pecho, acumulándose, hinchándose, enloqueciéndote, y si no hubiera sido porque debían llegar a tiempo al concierto, hubieras dejado de lado absolutamente todo y pasado el resto de la noche mimándola.

"Un poquitito" admitió, ruborizándose aun más.

La besaste despacio, muy despacio, disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios aterciopelados devorando los tuyos de a pequeños bocados, relajándote por completo y hundiéndote en la tibieza de una lengua dominando suavemente a la otra; sus manos presionaban levemente sobre la base de tu cabeza, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un costado, una de sus mejillas reposando en tu hombro, quedando su cara acunada entre ese huequito donde tu cuello y tu hombro se encuentran y tu otra mejilla presionada contra la suya. Tus manos se movían por su espalda desparramando caricias, sus bocas pegadas completamente. Literalmente estaban alimentándose uno del otro, ella de vos y vos de ella, dos adictos satisfaciendo su necesidad de llenarse las venas con una dosis que los calme un poco, buscando alivio incluso si saben que nunca van a curarse y que siempre dependerán el uno de la otra hasta el día en que respiren por última vez.

"Sos hermosa, Michelle" repetiste en susurros, aun robando mordiscos de su boca como si se tratara de un fruto con el cual calmar el hambre voraz que estaba devorándote, consumiéndote "Demasiado hermosa" otro susurro llenó el aire "… Y sos solamente mía"

* * *

Le pediste que mantuviera los ojos cerrados durante el viaje en coche y ella obedeció. Permaneció muy quieta, recostada contra el respaldo del asiento, los labios que habías estado besando apasionadamente curvados en una sonrisa, algunas carcajadas escapando por entre ellos de tanto en tanto en respuesta a las palabras cargadas de dulzura en estado puro que murmurabas, frases románticas inspiradas en su belleza, en tu adicción a sus mimos y a sus caricias, en tu necesidad de dormir todas las noches con su cuerpo tibio anidado en tu pecho, tu obsesión con protegerla de cualquier cosa que pueda hacerle daño. Para entretenerla le preguntaste cómo decir en japonés algunas palabras sueltas que te interesa aprender ('princesa', 'rayito de sol', 'rayito de luna') y aprovechaste cada semáforo en rojo en el cual debiste detenerte para besar sus párpados cerrados y la punta de su naricita.

"¿Ya llegamos, Tony?" inquirió cuando detuviste el auto.

"Puede que sí, puede que no" contestaste dándote aires de misterio sólo para hacer hervir su curiosidad e impacientarla un poquitito.

Observaste con atención al resto de la gente ingresando al teatro, que imponente, legendario, casi místico se alzaba sobre los otros edificios y se distinguía brillando con luz propia. Caras sonrientes por todas partes, risas, fragmentos de conversaciones animadas, corazones latiendo contentos ante la perspectiva de pronto escuchar su música favorita inundando el aire, todos ellos felices; sin embargo, esa noche nadie sentiría la felicidad inmensa que Michelle y vos sentirían, esa felicidad que los recorre de rincón a rincón y que tiene su origen en lo hermoso que es ver bien al otro, a ese otro que tiene dentro suyo la mitad del entero que forman los dos.

"Tony" su voz te distrajo de tus reflexiones "me porté bien y no abrí los ojos en ningún momento" señaló, un poco en tono de protesta "Tengo mucha curiosidad, ya no quiero esperar más…"

Besaste sus párpados otra vez, la punta de la nariz, sus labios, su frente, y en ningún momento ella abrió los ojos. Tomaste del bolsillo de tu chaqueta el sobre dentro del cual estaban guardados ambos pases y lo abriste. Durante dos segundos te quedaste en silencio, simplemente contemplando esos dos pedazos de papel que acababas de sacar y que representan el acceso a una noche mágica, una noche que aun no podías creer era real, una noche que aun no podías creer había llegado. Luego, con una mezcla de ansiedad y un gran número de mariposas inquietas paseándose por cada rinconcito de tu estómago, le pediste que extendiera su mano con la palma hacia arriba, y allí dejaste las dos entradas para que fueran lo primero que viera al abrir esos dos ojitos dentro de los cuales para vos se esconde el significado del mundo, de _tu mundo_.

Le dijiste que podía echar un vistazo; tu corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que lo sentías en la garganta a la altura de la nuez, tu pulso estaba aceleradísimo, tu ansiedad había traspasado todos los niveles conocidos. Sus párpados se levantaron en cámara lenta, o eso a vos te pareció. Los dos tickets color blanco se vieron reflejados en esos dos pedacitos de océano negro, y las palabras en ellos escritas tardaron algunos segundos (segundos que para vos se asemejaron a una eternidad) en ser absorbidas por su cerebro, el significado tardó en registrarse y en ser asimilado, pero una vez que causaron efecto, su reacción no se hizo esperar.

Y luego jadeó para expresar su sorpresa.

"Tony…" su nombre fue la primera combinación de sílabas que consiguió hilar en su estado de estupefacción, pero después volvió a quedarse callada, con la boca entreabierta como si esperara que aquellos sentimientos arremolinándose dentro suyo fueran a convertirse por arte de magia en frases que resumieran todas esas cosas imposibles de decir con otro lenguaje que no sea ese que ustedes dos hablan con la mirada, ese idioma con el que se comunican a través de las sonrisas que se arrancan el uno al otro con cada gesto romántico, sonrisas radiantes como aquella en la que sus hermosos labios se curvaron embelleciendo aun más sus facciones exóticas.

Esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja alcanzó sus ojos haciéndolos brillar más que cualquier otra luz encendida en cualquier rincón del planeta, y bastó para que entendieras la magnitud de la felicidad corriendo por sus venas, esa felicidad demasiado inmensa para ser explicada en alguna forma de lenguaje comprensible por el resto de la humanidad.

"Es…" trató otra vez de hablar pero la coherencia la evadía. La sorpresa aun fresca hacía trabajar a su cabeza velozmente para comprender todo aquello que debía parecerse muchísimo a un sueño del que sentía en cualquier momento despertaría abruptamente.

"Son dos pases VIP para ver a Genesis esta noche" completaste la oración dejada a medio formar, sonriendo también de oreja a oreja, disfrutando enormemente de la expresión de sorpresa que no había abandonado su rostro angelical.

"Esta noche…" murmuró, y por primera vez salió de su entumecimiento general y desvió la mirada para observar a su alrededor, sus sentidos volviendo a concentrarse en los estímulos externos, tomando ella de pronto consciencia del lugar en el que se encontraba.

"Estamos en West Hollywood" tu corazón latía con más y más ganas con cada segundo que pasaba "Ése de ahí" señalaste el edificio con un leve gesto de la cabeza "es el The Roxy Theater"

Una carcajada dulce como la miel subió por su garganta y llenó el aire, y su sonido para tus oídos fue música pura, la música más bella de todas, una melodía que acarició tu alma e hizo que te sintieras más vivo que nunca. Así te sentís cada vez que ella ríe: más vivo que nunca, feliz de haber encontrado el sentido a tu existencia, feliz de haber aprendido lo que es el amor, feliz de haber descubierto el motivo por el cual Dios te puso sobre esta Tierra, feliz por haber hallado esa otra mitad que te complementa perfectamente.

"Tony…, es…, es…" otra carcajada brotó de pronto, una carcajada incontenible; riéndose así ella parecía una criatura adorable a la que acababan de hacerle un regalo muy especial.

_Y todavía no sabe todas las otras sorpresas que van a ir apareciendo poco a poco esta noche_. Ese pensamiento provocó una nueva oleada de mariposas batiendo sus alitas dentro de tu panza (mariposas que se hubieran inquietado aun más de haber sabido _vos_ todas las sorpresas que esa noche ocurrirían y con las que vos no contabas).

"¿Qué tal si entramos?" propusiste, acomodando algunos de sus bucles rebeldes detrás de sus orejas.

Y nuevamente – a falta de palabras porque ella no acababa de salir de su asombro, porque estaba anonadada, porque aun no se habían diluido los efectos del impacto causado por la sorpresa, porque sencillamente hay emociones que traspasan todos los límites que alcanza el lenguaje hablado y no pueden transformarse en frases porque no hay sílaba o vocablo que pueda contenerlas – con una sonrisa respondió, una sonrisa contra la cual luego tu boca se estrelló cuando ya no pudiste aguantar las ganas de comerla a besos, una sonrisa que no se desdibujó en ningún momento, una sonrisa que opacaba al resto del mundo.

* * *

"No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo…"

Esas eran las palabras que ella susurraba sin parar, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja más ancha que nunca, la luz en sus ojos resplandeciendo más que ninguna otra. Luego de haber caminado cuesta abajo por el larguísimo pasillo revestido en terciopelo rojo, habían llegado a sus asientos en la primera fila; el escenario se encontraba tan cerca de ustedes, allí, a escaso metro y medio según tus cálculos aproximados, y cuando el telón se abriera y los primeros acordes comenzaran a sonar y la música inundara el ambiente el tiempo quedaría detenido en los relojes… y ustedes podrían presenciar toda esa magia acurrucados uno junto al otro en el borde del abismo que separa a la multitud animada a la espera del comienzo de la función del escenarios gigantesco donde estaría la banda.

"Tony, ésta es una de las sorpresas más lindas que me diste" susurró en tu oído, su cabeza reposando sobre tu hombro, los dedos de una de sus manos entrelazados con los dedos de tu mano.

"Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado" murmuraste en su oído, acariciando su mejilla con tus labios "Pero todavía falta la mejor parte" agregaste.

Probablemente ella pensó que estabas haciendo referencia al concierto, el cual no comenzaría hasta dentro de otra media hora. Sin embargo, no era eso de lo que estabas hablando.

De reojo observabas cómo de a poco el teatro iba llenándose, las butacas ocupándose una a una. Algunas aun estaban vacías, y era una en particular la que te interesaba fuera ocupada: aquella butaca junto a la de Michelle. No podías soportar más esa mezcla de nervios, ansiedad y expectativas elevadas formando un nudo apretado en tu garganta y comiéndote vivo, provocando estremecimientos en tu columna vertebral al imaginar que cada segundo era uno menos que faltaba para la llegada de uno de los músicos y compositores más importantes de los tiempos modernos.

"No puedo creerlo…" Michelle seguía susurrando, sonriente.

Vos tampoco podías creerlo. No podías creer cómo las cosas se habían alineado, cómo todo había encajado perfectamente para convertir a aquella en una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás. Buena suerte o azar, coincidencia o destino, casualidad o causalidad, realmente no estabas seguro de a qué debías atribuirle el curso que los sucesos habían tomado hasta llevarte a estar sentado allí con Michelle, pero aun seguías sin creer que todo aquello fuera cierto, que estuviera aconteciendo, que no era un sueño, que _era real_.

Era real.

* * *

Pensabas que algo anunciaría su llegada, que algo haría que el momento en que él ingresara al teatro resaltara, que algo convertiría su entrada a la sala de conciertos en distinta a la entrada de todos aquellos que ya estaban allí charlando animadamente y aguardando el comienzo del espectáculo. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió.

Pensabas que se asemejaría a una escena sacada de entre las páginas del guión de una película, con gente volteando para verlo, fanáticos acercándose para pedirle su autógrafo, flashes de cámaras fotográficas tratando de capturar una imagen, pero no fue así.

Pensabas que tu corazón empezaría a latir más rápido segundos antes de que pasara, como si tu intuición hubiera sentido su presencia acercándose y encendido dentro tuyo un millar de luces, alertas y alarmas para avisarte que la siguiente fase de tu plan estaba a punto de entrar en acción, pero no hubo nada de eso.

Ingresó como uno más, camuflado entre un grupo de personas que no lo reconocieron, traje oscuro, lentes oscuros, dos guardaespaldas siguiéndolo con disimulo, sin llamar la atención ni hacer mucho escándalo. Ingresó como uno más y como uno más caminó por el pasillo hasta la primera fila sin que nadie lo notara, ajeno al conocimiento de todos que se hallaba allí uno de los cuatro grandes de Liverpool.

Michelle estaba distraída admirando la estructura edilicia del teatro, señalando todos los detalles que llamaban su atención, mostrando sus conocimientos sobre arquitectura adquiridos a través de la gran cantidad de libros que ha leído; vos estabas distraído admirando su belleza - que en tu opinión es muchísimo más exótica, intrigante e interesante que la que puede encerrar cualquier obra de arte que exista, haya existido o vaya a existir -, absorbiendo cada pequeño detalle, empapándote de esa calidez que emanaba su cuerpo, buscando tu reflejo en sus ojos negros que brillaban más que nunca, inhalando su perfume para llenar tus pulmones con esa esencia casi tóxica, prestando atención a nada que no fuera el movimiento de sus labios al abrirse y cerrarse mientras las palabras se colaban entre ellos y el maravilloso sonido de su voz acariciaba tus oídos, el resto de los sonidos en aquella sala atiborrada de gente de pronto convirtiéndose en silencio porque tus sentidos solamente estaban concentrados en Michelle, _tu Michelle_.

El Universo alrededor de ustedes totalmente vuelto un borrón, una mancha, un cuadro desdibujado por una mano invisible que con su gigantesco pincel había diluido todos los colores; los dos parecían retraídos dentro de su propio mundo. Michelle tenía el cuerpo ligeramente torcido hacia un costado, de modo tal que estaba de frente a vos y dándole la espalda al asiento junto al suyo, por lo cual ella no sabía aún quién se había acomodado a su lado. Y vos estabas perdido en su mirada, hundido en tus espejos favoritos, sumergido en esos dos ojos tan hermosos que parecen piedras preciosas. Por eso ni ella ni vos notaron que el autor de la canción que repite su nombre mezclado con versos en Inglés y en Francés acababa de sentarse en la misma fila que ustedes, a apenas _centímetros_ de distancia.

"Sos tan hermosa que ya no puedo encontrarle belleza a nada más, Michelle…" susurrabas, acomodando algunos de sus rulos detrás de sus orejas y marcando el contorno de su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, dibujando círculos sobre su piel con extrema delicadeza, como si temieras que fuera a deshacerse en tus manos cual su anatomía fuera de azúcar, en respuesta a su pregunta sobre por qué te interesaba tan poco admirar el teatro pero tanto observarla a ella en detalle.

"Y vos sos la cosita más dulce del mundo…"

Para sorpresa de ambos, fueron interrumpidos cuando el hombre sentado a la izquierda de Michelle se dirigió a ustedes, sus palabras empapadas con un inconfundible acento británico, sus ojos cálidos devolviéndoles la mirada porque se había guardado los lentes ahumados en el bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, una sonrisa cruzando su rostro surcado de arrugas que cuentan cientos de historias y muestran exactamente cuánto ha vivido no en años si no en experiencia:

"Varias canciones de amor podrían ser escritas usando como inspiración la intensidad con la que ustedes dos se miran a los ojos y la honestidad cruda con la que se hablan"

Michelle giró instintivamente al escucharlo, sus mejillas rojas como en cada ocasión en la que en algún sitio público una persona comenta lo enamorados que lucen o curiosos preguntan cuánto tiempo llevan casados y se sorprenden al recibir por respuesta que están juntos desde un puñado de meses. Giró sin imaginarse que estaba a punto de encontrarse cara a cara con un hombre que en lo absoluto clasificaría como 'extraño', puesto que es probable que un 90% de la población mundial – guste o no de su trabajo – podría reconocerlo fácilmente si estuviera sentado junto a ellos en el autobús, o parado delante de ellos en la cola para pagar la compra en el supermercado, u ocupando la butaca contigua en un teatro (es más factible este último escenario, por supuesto, dado que dudás un tipo como Paul McCartney vaya a comparar precios de detergentes y mermeladas para elegir el más barato o se movilice en transporte público).

Hubieras deseado poder ver bien su expresión de sorpresa, sus ojos iluminándose aun más en un estallido de luz, su sonrisa ensanchándose tanto como sus músculos faciales se lo permitieron, sus mejillas enrojeciendo aún más, pero con su nueva postura sólo te era posible observar su perfil. Sin embargo, el resto de tus sentidos – que siempre están totalmente concentrados en ella, en cada uno de sus movimientos, pendientes de cada parpadeo, de cada palabra, de cada destello que cruza su mirada – se agudizaron terriblemente para compensar lo que estabas perdiéndote porque escapaba a tu campo visual. Por eso escuchaste claramente el suspiro de sorpresa que subió por su garganta, seguido de una suave carcajada (una de esas carcajadas que te derriten por dentro y te acarician el alma); por eso sentiste con tu propia anatomía la tensión que se apoderó de la suya al percatarse de que Paul McCartney estaba sentado a su lado y acababa de decirle que podrían escribirse bellísimas canciones inspirado en la forma en la que ella te mira a vos; por eso escuchaste el sonido de su voz como si estuviera dentro tuyo y no a tu alrededor, como si estuviera vibrando dentro de tu ser cuando dijo, incrédula y con un tono que develaba que no daba crédito a lo que estaba delante de ella, a lo que estaba sucediendo (a decir verdad, vos también seguías esperando despertar de golpe y encontrarte con que todo había sido sólo un sueño):

"Usted es…"

Michelle los miró alternativamente a ambos, sus ojos viajando de Paul a vos, de vos a Paul, y nuevamente de él a vos, así durante lo que debe haber sido medio minuto; desviaba su atención de él un segundo para mirarte y preguntarte sin palabras si se había vuelto loca o estaba equivocada, soñando o teniendo una alucinación, y después lo miraba a él esperando que se evaporara súbitamente o desapareciera como si su imagen hubiera estado hecha de volutas de humo.

No pudiste evitar sonreír ante la indescriptible expresión en esa carita, expresión tan adorable que podrías haberla comido a besos. Las mariposas en tu panza temblaron, tu corazón se lanzó a latir desaforadamente, tus ojos brillaban casi tanto como ese par de ojos que pertenece al amor de tu vida, la situación te parecía totalmente irreal, como una fantasía, como una ficción, una experiencia fuera del cuerpo, algo que estaba sucediéndole a otra persona y que vos estabas contemplando desde fuera del banco, como un espectador ajeno que observaba desde cierta distancia.

"Paul McCartney" el músico completó la frase que Michelle, en su estado de estupefacción, había dejado inconclusa "Encantado de conocerlos"

Y a continuación extendió una mano que Michelle estrechó primero (su propia mano temblando como una insignificante hoja de otoño expuesta al cruel viento invernal) y que luego vos estrechaste; al sentir su fuerte apretón el pensamiento que cruzó tu cabeza no tuvo nada que ver con la cantidad de instrumentos que esa mano había tocado arrancándoles notas y acordes que luego al combinarse con la genialidad de otros habían dado a luz música que parece magia pura, ni con la fama, prestigio y reconocimiento universal que giran en torno a aquél hombre, no se te ocurrió que una gran cantidad de artistas y famosos habrían estrechado esa mano antes que vos, no se te ocurrió que estabas frente a frente con un verdadero ícono del siglo XX: simplemente pensaste, con una puntada de satisfacción lavando por dentro tus nervios y tu ansiedad, que las fuerzas del destino, o de la buena suerte, o del azar, o de lo que sea que mueve los hilos, de lo que sea que se encarga de dictar el guión, se habían combinado con tu fascinación con verla feliz para que _esto_ fuera posible, para que uno de los legendarios Beatles estuviera sentado al lado de Michelle minutos antes de que el telón se abriera y la música de Genesis comenzara a sonar (el estómago te dio un vuelco al imaginar el instante en el que sonara _esa_ canción en particular que Phil le había prometido a tu hermana tocarían porque ella le había dicho que la letra guarda un significado especial para vos).

"Mi nombre es Tony Almeida" decidiste tomar las riendas de la situación hasta que Michelle recuperara la capacidad de hablar coherentemente, porque en ese momento era muy probable que su cerebro estuviera en colapso debido al shock "y ella es mi Michelle"

Habías agregado aquél pronombre posesivo no sólo porque amás la sensación tibia que te recorre cuando decís que ella es tuya, no sólo porque morirías por gritarle al mundo que esa mujer no será nunca de ningún otro hombre, sino porque en esa canción de The Beatles las últimas palabras antes de que la guitarra toque los acordes finales son, precisamente, '_mi Michelle'_, y antes de que ella derrumbara esas paredes que habías construido para proteger tu corazón, antes de que comenzara a trabar amistad y a compartir largas charlas en sus horas de descanso, antes de que se animara a invitarte a salir, antes de ese primer beso que te robó en aquél pasillo oscuro en una madrugada en la que pensaste la perderías antes de haber podido disfrutar ese amor, escuchabas esa canción de The Beatles y – contra tu voluntad, claro, porque te empeñabas en empujar esos pensamientos fuera de tu cabeza, extinguirlos, aniquilarlos, borrarlos, reprimirlos, castigarte por siquiera permitir que surgieran a la superficie un poquitito antes de que los aplastaras como a una cucaracha con una mano invisible guiada por tu terrible ceguera y tu profunda idiotez – soñabas despierto con tenerla en tus brazos, su piel desnuda contra tu piel desnuda, su perfume intoxicándote, su respiración mezclándose con su respiración, y tu voz en su oído llamándola _tu Michelle_, usando ese nombre que durante meses reemplazaste por su apellido porque te creías que así estabas contribuyendo a tu plan de poner distancia y mantener las cosas en el nivel profesional, usando esa canción para expresar cuánto la adorás y la necesitás.

"Es un nombre bellísimo" Paul comentó, aun sonriendo.

"Gracias" Michelle logró que su lengua y su cerebro se conectaran; seguía estando roja como un tomate, sus mejillas regordetas teñidas de un carmesí brillante, sus ojitos llenos de luz al borde de las lágrimas debido a tal emoción súbita, su expresión conmocionada volviéndose más y más hermosa con cada segundo que corría (por supuesto, vos no podés ser realmente objetivo a la hora de juzgar la belleza de las expresiones de su exótico rostro, porque para vos Michelle se vuelve más y más hermosa con cada segundo que pasa _siempre_) "Señor McCartney" parecía haber recuperado el habla de pronto, sonaba nerviosa y ansiosa, como si quisiera de una buena vez por todas expresar todos los sentimientos acumulados en su pecho antes de que el momento se esfume, antes de volver a trabarse, antes de quedar otra vez con la lengua atada y el cerebro desconectado, antes de que el instante se desvanezca y a ella le muerda el arrepentimiento de haberse quedado petrificada en lugar de aprovechar una ocasión entre millones para hablar con uno de sus ídolos "amo su música desde que soy chica, amo todas las canciones de The Beatles…"

"Yo amo todas sus canciones gracias a ella" comentaste, besando a Michelle en el costado de su cabeza "Cuando la conocí me enamoré hasta de su nombre, y por días enteros no hacía más que escuchar la canción _Michelle_ una y otra y otra y otra vez" confesaste, consciente de que tus mejillas probablemente estuvieran también teñidas de un rojo brillante "Después de a poco empecé a descubrir mucho más sobre The Beatles" luego tomaste aire y te animaste a dejar salir de tu pecho algo que tenías guardado ahí "Quisiera agradecerle, señor McCartney, por haber escrito una canción tan preciosa con el nombre de la mujer que amo"

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?" Paul se interesó en saber.

Para tu sorpresa, fue Michelle quien contestó antes de que vos tuvieras tiempo de formular la respuesta que danzaba en la punta de tu lengua:

"Tres meses y una semana" al decir eso su sonrisa se acentuó muchísimo más y el brillo en su mirada se intensificó como lo hace una fogata cuando se le echa leña.

Paul se dirigió a vos:

"Amor como el que se ve en los ojos de ésta chica no se puede comprar" te dijo "La vida me ha dado la oportunidad de ver y experimentar cientos de cosas" siguió "pero pocas veces mi camino se encontró con el de dos personas cuya adoración la una por la otra es casi palpable. Cualquier artista se sentiría inspirado con un amor así, un amor que puede verse en los detalles más pequeños"

"No soy artista, pero para todo lo que hago ella es mi mayor inspiración" dijiste, otra vez tan ruborizado que sentías el calor emanando de tu rostro, besando las mejillas de Michelle un par de veces y causando que se sonrojara más.

"El amor nos inspira a todos, no sólo a los artistas; hay gestos comunes y corrientes que cobran un significado especial porque los inspira el amor"

El pedacito de sabiduría que Paul McCartney acababa de plasmar en una frase casi filosófica retumbó en tus oídos y dentro de tu pecho, tocando tu corazón como pocas veces una frase lo ha tocado, removiendo dentro de vos sentimientos profundos. Es cierto, muy cierto, que el amor no sirve de inspiración solamente a aquellos que se quedan toda la noche contemplando a la luna o escuchando el sonido de la lluvia cuando rompe la tormenta o admirando la grandeza del mar y escriben canciones inolvidables, poemas de amor que harían llorar a las piedras, o novelas inmortales que se convierten en clásicos de la literatura, o pintan cuadros que de tan bellos que son desgarran el alma cuando uno los mira. El amor inspira pequeñas acciones que pueden encontrarse en el hacer cotidiano de todos los seres humanos, pequeñas acciones que para la mayoría pasarían desapercibidas, pequeñas acciones que cobran significado verdadero y puro cuando son llevadas a cavo con el objeto de hacer feliz a una persona por la que darías la vida en un segundo sin detenerte a pensarlo dos veces.

Te sentiste identificado, completamente identificado. Porque quizá no seas un artista, quizá no seas un poeta, quizá no seas un novelista, quizá no seas un escultor, nunca vas a ser más que un dibujante amateur que sólo quiere sentarse con sus lápices y sus hojas en blanco a capturar la belleza de la mujer que lo fascina para perpetuar su locura por ella y convertirla en algo visible y tangible. Pero siempre, hasta el final de tu existencia, hasta que concluyan tus días sobre la Tierra, hasta ya no respirar, no va a haber decisión que tomes o acción que emprendas que ella no haya inspirado. Todo lo que hacés, lo hacés por ella; sos todo lo que sos por ella, y por nadie más, por nada más. En lo grande y en lo pequeño, en lo importante y en lo que parezca insignificante, a la hora de dar cada paso que te dirige hacia el futuro ella es tu brújula, tu compás, la estrella que brilla en tu cielo y te guía. Ella es toda la inspiración que necesitás en tu vida, y nunca su amor va a dejar de inspirarte; puede que de ello no surja algo digno del Louvre o una obra maestra como las de Shakespeare, pero nada malo puede ser el resultado de lo que el amor puro inspira en el corazón y en el alma de un hombre que, como vos, pertenece totalmente a una sola mujer.

"Ésa es una reflexión muy hermosa, señor McCartney" Michelle dijo, todavía sin poder creer que aquello estaba sucediendo, que ella estaba allí y que eso estaba pasando, que no era un sueño, o una fantasía, o una alucinación, y eso te sustrajo de tus pensamientos sobre lo lindo que es saber que no hay nada que hagas que no esté dictado por el amor incondicional que te hace sentir.

"Por favor" insistió "pueden llamarme Paul"

Paul y Michelle (quien aun lucía como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus ojos, oídos o a ninguno de sus sentidos) siguieron conversando otros quince minutos, principalmente sobre música pero también sobre lo mucho que el amor influencia a la gente y lo necesario que es amar, enfrascados en un intercambio de opiniones casi filosóficas, Michelle extrañamente mucho más cómoda y relajada de lo que hubieras apostado estaría dadas las circunstancias (estaba nerviosa y era fácil darse cuenta, no terminaba de creer que eso fuera cierto y que estuviera pasándole a ella, pero teniendo en consideración que es la personita más tímida que conocés, que pudiera mantener una conversación fluida con uno de sus artistas favoritos te sorprendió gratamente. Quizá venció a la timidez y logró componerse porque su cerebro entendió que – más allá de los nervios, la ansiedad, el shock de la sorpresa – una oportunidad así se presenta sólo una vez y debe ser aprovechada al máximo).

Uno de los guardaespaldas, sentado al otro lado de Paul se ocupó – disimuladamente y sin llamar la atención – de vigilar que nadie se acercara a molestar al músico, y el otro guardaespaldas – casualmente sentado junto a vos – se avocó a la misma silenciosa tarea. Y durante ese cuarto de hora, sin interrupción alguna y sintiéndote como si paredes invisibles los separaran del resto del mundo, vos contemplaste feliz el rostro sonriente de Michelle, dejaste que te cegara la luz brillante de sus ojitos, te empapaste en el dulce sonido de su voz.

"Sus canciones, las canciones de Lennon, las canciones de Harrison, siempre me dieron esperanza" Michelle confesó, más sonrojada que nunca pero dispuesta a impedir que la timidez y los nervios le quitaran la chance de decir cosas que todo el mundo sueña con poder decir a las personas que admiran.

"Pero ya no necesitás nuestra música, creo" le dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa, sus ojos amables mirándolos a ambos, su acento inglés embelleciendo sus palabras ya de por sí profundas "; ahora tenés a este muchacho que está tan enamorado de vos" te señaló con un leve gesto de la cabeza "y del que, si no me equivoco, vos estás muy enamorada" otra vez las mejillas de Michelle se tiñeron de color carmesí "No hay mejor esperanza para la juventud que el amor, sin importar la raza, el origen o el credo. En la época en la que yo crecí, en ese mundo desordenado que estaba en guerra, en ese mundo prejuicioso, en ese mundo racista" continuó "era mal visto que dos personas de distinta etnia, de distinta posición social o de distinta religión estuvieran juntas, y sin embargo las parejas que se amaban arriesgaban todo, incluso sus propias vidas, para defender aquellos sentimientos en los que creían. Ver a esas personas pelear contra todas las adversidades…, eso siempre me dio esperanza en las generaciones venideras. Todo lo que necesitamos es amor, y las batallas en nombre del amor son las únicas justas, las únicas que deben ser peleadas. El arte es un complemento precioso para acompañar al amor, pero amar es lo único que puede dar verdadera esperanza…"

Para tu enorme sorpresa, Michelle completó la frase agregando ella un poco de su sabiduría:

"… porque el resto es ruido de fondo"

¿Te resultó extraño que mencionara un tema que a Michelle y a vos los afecta tanto?, ¿te resultó extraño que en el final de esa conversación de casi veinte minutos hiciera un comentario sobre lo difícil que solía ser (y que en algunos casos aun es, lo sabés por experiencia propia) que dos personas que diferían en algo – sea su raza, credo o status social – pudieran estar juntas y que esa elección fuera respetada, cuando uno de los obstáculos que Michelle y vos deben enfrentar es precisamente que tus padres no aceptan las diferencias entre ustedes?

No te resultó 'extraño', no es esa realmente la palabra indicada; sí te provocó cierta curiosidad que se mezcló con el resto de las emociones que vagaban dentro de vos y te llevó a que durante algunos fugaces segundos te preguntaras hasta qué punto habría tu hermana hablado a _Phil_ sobre vos y tu historia de amor, y hasta qué punto habría él quizá hablado con su amigo _Paul_. Francamente, la idea de que _ése_ _Phil_ y _ése Paul_ conversen sobre tu vida amorosa parece irreal, pero conocés a Martina, conocés la facilidad que tiene para meter una opinión o una idea en la cabeza de alguien, conocés su capacidad para taladrar el cerebro de una persona hablando de lo mismo hasta dejarlo gravado en su cráneo; tal vez se le ocurrió que, dada la situación con tu familia, pedirle a Phil que le pidiera a Paul que le dijera a Michelle algo tan esperanzador sería una buena idea (ya con sólo pensar en todo eso una fracción de minuto sentiste el cerebro inflamado, por lo cual decidiste dejarlo de lado para analizarlo más tarde y simplemente disfrutar de la noche sin preguntarte cómo, cuándo, porqué, quién, dónde, sin cuestionar qué es eventualidad y qué fue orquestado).

Azar, destino, casualidad, causalidad, buena suerte, planetas alineados, fuerzas del Universo que complotan a tu favor, realmente no sabías bien qué descripción le correspondía a la situación en general, una situación que no era un sueño pero que bien podría haberlo sido, una situación casi de ficción, una situación increíble, una situación de esas que uno pensaría se ven solamente en la televisión, en las películas, una situación que puede llegar a sucederla a una persona entre millones y que estaba sucediéndole a ustedes dos.

Azar, destino, casualidad, causalidad, buena suerte, planetas alineados, fuerzas del Universo que complotan a tu favor, realmente no te importa quién juega cuál rol. Si tu hermana en un inusual arrebato de ternura orquestó todo para que aquella noche tuviera lugar una de esas escenas que se ven más en los films que en la vida real o si simplemente aquello que Paul McCartney dijo sobre lo difícil que era en su época que dos personas pudieran amarse libremente si existían entre ellos diferencias fue una (maravillosa) coincidencia, realmente no te interesa descubrirlo, y creés que preferís sea una incógnita.

¿Por qué habría de importar eso, realmente? Parte de un plan que va más allá del que vos ideaste o pura y sencilla casualidad, lo importante, lo relevante, es otra cosa. Lo importante, lo relevante, es que una persona sabia que ha vivido mucho, visto mucho, experimentado mucho, inspirado a muchos, hecho mucho, cambiado el mundo con su arte de muchas formas, transmitió a Michelle un mensaje de esperanza que debe haberse sentido como una caricia para los oídos y para el corazón (así lo sentiste vos, al menos) después de todo lo que ustedes dos tuvieron que pasar con tu familia (haya llegado a oídos de Paul a través de Phil – quien debe conocer la situación por tu hermana – o no, ese es otro tema, y no te interesa averiguar si realmente fue así o si esto es pura coincidencia) y todo lo que van a tener que seguir pasando para defender el amor que se tienen a pesar de sus diferencias, a pesar de que vengan de familias distintas, tengan orígenes distintos, genes distintos, culturas distintas, herencias étnicas distintas.

Aquella noche estaba resultando mucho más linda, mucho más especial, mucho más mágica, mucho más increíble de lo que te hubieras atrevido a soñar, a imaginar.

Y recién estaba empezando.

* * *

Minutos antes de que el espectáculo empezara, algo en el aire cambió, el ambiente se llenó de expectativa y emoción palpables, como si todos los presentes en aquella enorme sala de conciertos supieran que la cuenta regresiva había comenzado y que cada segundo que se escurría por las agujas del reloj era uno menos y que poco a poco iban acercándose al instante crucial en el que se abriría el telón de par en par para revelar el imponente, majestuoso escenario. Se hizo silencio de pronto, un silencio casi ensordecedor. La conversación entre Michelle, Paul y vos – la cual duró casi media hora – fue apagándose poco a poco hasta que ustedes también se sumaron a esa masa de personas que con los labios pegados aguardaban impacientes el comienzo del show.

'Mágico' es precisamente el adjetivo indicado para describir esas dos horas increíbles que siguieron al momento en el que cualquier sonido que no fuera el de la batería, el teclado, la guitarra, el bajo y la voz de Phil Collins, acompañados por una pequeña orquesta de cuerdas.

'Mágico' es el adjetivo indicado para describir esas canciones que siguieron a la primera de todas, _Home by the sea_.

'Mágico' es el adjetivo indicado para describir esa sensación que sólo puede ser clasificada como felicidad en estado puro que te invadió desde que sonó el primer acorde y viste sus ojitos brillar más que nunca, la emoción plasmada en la expresión en su rostro de muñequita de porcelana.

'Mágico' es el adjetivo indicado para describir esa dulzura y tibieza que te llenaron por completo al escucharla tararear cada melodía, al verla sonreír como una criatura, al sentir el ligero peso de su cabeza sobre tu hombro cada vez que recostaba su cuerpo contra tu cuerpo, al quedar hechizado por el tacto de su mano acariciando distraídamente tu cabeza durante las momentos más románticos.

'Mágico', 'increíble', 'incomparable', 'inmensurable', son todos adjetivos que encajarían perfectamente en una descripción detallada del instante en el que, cerca del final del recital, esa canción que para vos encierra un significado tan especial, tan lindo, tan profundo, tan verdadero, esa canción cuya letra te recuerda palabra por palabra a lo que Michelle te hace sentir y a lo especial y única que es la relación que los une. Es una canción que resume cuánto la amás, cuán grande es tu deseo y tu necesidad de cuidarla siempre y protegerla, cuánto la necesitás, cuán dispuesto estás a secar sus lágrimas cada vez que tenga ganas de llorar, cuán dispuesto estás a enfrentarte a todo y a todos para defenderla, cuán dispuesto estás a luchar hasta que comprendan eso tan inexplicable que sentís cuando te miras dentro de sus ojos.

Podrá ser sólo una simple canción para algunos, una canción sencilla, pero para vos es especial, una canción conocida porque es parte de la banda sonora de una película muy vista, para vos es importante. Es una canción con la que te identificás, una canción que sentís espeja tu corazón, una canción que muestra con unos pocos versos lo que tu alma siente: Michelle y vos son diferentes por fuera, sus rasgos son distintos, el origen de sus apellidos es distinto, sus herencias genéticas son distintas, las culturas de sus familias son distintas, sus costumbres son distintas, pero todas esas diferencias son _materiales_, son visibles a los ojos pero invisibles al corazón, y por ende no son esenciales. Lo esencial es lo que el corazón puede apreciar, lo esencial es que son dos seres humanos que se aman y que están destinados a transitar lo que les quede de vida juntos; lo esencial es que son los dos las mitades de un entero, el pedazo que le falta al otro, el complemento perfecto del otro. Lo esencial es que, más allá de esas diferencias que algunos (parte de tu familia, para empezar) ven y señalan, por dentro ustedes dos tienen puntos fuertes y puntos frágiles, fortalezas y debilidades, emociones complejas que los devoran, los dos sienten el mismo amor desmedido y desesperado el uno por el otro, los dos comparten una conexión.

Esa canción transmite un mensaje que tal vez otros no capten, un mensaje que tal vez otros no consideren importante, un mensaje que tal vez otros piensen es igual al que puede encontrarse en muchas otras canciones románticas. Para vos no es así: para vos _esa canción_ tiene un mensaje fuerte, la letra está arraigada en tu corazón desde que volviste a escucharla con Michelle una tarde, desde que te diste cuenta de que cada palabra allí escrita encaja con su historia de amor. Y por algún motivo – suerte, azar, coincidencia, casualidad, causalidad, planetas alineándose a tu favor, el Universo complotando para ayudarte, una fuerza natural extraordinaria, _lo que sea que esté detrás de toda esta magia_ – en tu camino apareció, luego de que ocurrieran una serie de sucesos que se desencadenaron de golpe y fueron unos llevando a los otros como en un efecto dominó, la oportunidad de que pudieras escuchar esa canción en vivo, con Phil Collins cantando parado sobre un escenario a menos de dos metros de distancia de donde vos estás sentado, con Michelle acurrucada en tus brazos, su cabeza reposando sobre tu hombro, los dedos de una de sus manos entrelazados con los dedos de una de tus manos, la sonrisa más dulce del mundo en sus labios y lágrimas de emoción en sus ojitos japoneses (esos ojos tan distintos a los tuyos en apariencia, pero que tienen las mismas capacidades – o más, incluso – cuando se trata de ver cosas profundas como el amor, la amistad, la fidelidad, el compañerismo, el patriotismo, porque lo que ven está relacionado íntimamente con lo que siente su corazón).

'Mágico' es el adjetivo preciso para describir el instante único en el que sonaron los primeros acordes de esa canción, los instrumentos combinados para formar una melodía que te erizó la piel y provocó que tu corazón y tu alma vibraran como pocos sonidos pueden lograrlo, causando en vos un efecto tan fuerte que sentiste tu pecho hincharse y tus propios ojos humedecerse (sí, tus ojos se humedecieron; que seas un hombre que tiene a cargo la Unidad Antiterrorista de una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo, un hombre que estuvo en la Marina, un hombre que sabe manejar armas, un hombre que sabe artes marciales, un hombre que ha matado para sobrevivir y para proteger a otros, no quiere decir que estés hecho de piedra o que tengas agua en las venas en lugar de sangre).

Y en ese momento de magia pura, en ese momento tan dulce, tan romántico y tan íntimo, ese momento en el que el mundo alrededor de ustedes volvió a desdibujarse, ese momento en el que todo dejó de importar y el resto de las personas se desvanecieron quedando los dos solos flotando en espacio y tiempo, en ese momento de ternura, respondiendo a un impulso nacido del fondo de tu ser, con tu boca a medio milímetro de su oído y tus caricias trazando círculos en su espalda, empezaste a cantar esa misma canción que resonaba en todo el teatro llenando el ambiente. Mientras Phil Collins cantaba en Inglés para todos los presentes reunidos allí que llevaban casi una hora y media emocionándose con su arte, vos cantaste esa misma melodía para Michelle, sólo para _tu Michelle_, en su oído, en Español – porque cuando se trata de emociones todos los idiomas dicen lo mismo, suenen como suenen -, volviendo esos minutos mucho más íntimos, mucho más hermosos, minutos enteros que pertenecieron sólo a los dos y a nadie más, como todo lo que hay en ese mundo que comparten y que nadie puede entender porque en él se habla un lenguaje extranjero.

Y cada palabra que abandonaba tus labios, cada palabra la sentías surgir en el centro mismo de tu corazón, quemando tu garganta al subir, acariciándola a ella con la misma delicadeza con la que tus manos siempre la acarician. Cada palabra se mezclaba con el sonido de los violines y los chelos, de las guitarras, la batería, el teclado, y de una voz que estaba transmitiendo el mismo mensaje en otro idioma pero poniendo la misma intensidad en cada frase.

_No llores más, todo va a estar bien._

_Sólo toma mi mano, sujétala muy fuerte._

_Voy a protegerte de todo, voy a estar aquí, no llores más._

_Aunque eres pequeña pareces tan fuerte._

_Voy a abrazarte, a mantenerte a salvo y abrigada._

_El vínculo entre nosotros dos no puede ser roto._

_Aquí voy a estar, no llores más._

_Porque vas a estar en mi corazón,_

_Vas a estar en mi corazón desde hoy y para siempre._

_Vas a estar en mi corazón sin importar lo que digan._

_Vas a estar en mi corazón, siempre._

_¿Por qué no pueden entender cómo nos sentimos?_

_Simplemente no confían en lo que no pueden explicar._

_Sé que somos diferentes pero muy en el fondo no somos distintos en lo absoluto._

_Porque vas a estar en mi corazón, vas a estar en mi corazón_

_Desde hoy y para siempre vas a estar en mi corazón_

_Sin importar lo que digan vas a estar en mi corazón, siempre._

_No los escuches, ¿qué saben ellos?_

_Nos necesitamos el uno al otro, necesitamos tenernos y abrazarnos._

_Con el tiempo podrán entenderlo, lo sé._

_Cuando el destino te llama debés ser fuerte._

_Puede que no esté contigo, pero tienes que resistir._

_Y con el tiempo van a entender, lo sé._

_Vas a estar en mi corazón, vas a estar aquí en mi corazón._

_Sin importar lo que digan estaré contigo._

_Vas a estar en mi corazón y siempre voy a estar aquí, siempre. _

_Voy a estar contigo, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti._

_Siempre y para siempre._

_Sólo mira a tu lado, _

_Sólo mira a tu lado, _

_Sólo mira a tu lado, y allí estaré siempre. _

Cuando la canción terminó, el teatro rompió en aplausos, como lo habían hecho al finalizar todas y cada una de las canciones previamente interpretadas, pero ninguno de ustedes era consciente de otro sonido que no fuera el de sus respiraciones, sus palpitaciones, sus corazones susurrando lo mismo al mismo tiempo, conectados, latiendo en sincronía, la sangre en sus venas corriendo por su organismo alimentando ese amor tan grande que los consume desde el día en que se conocieron.

El significado de esa canción, para ella es el mismo que vos le encontrás. Esas palabras surten en ella el mismo efecto que en vos, hacen que sienta las mismas cosas que vos sentís, hacen que reflexione sobre lo muy diferentes que pueden ser sus etnias pero lo muy iguales que son ustedes dos en el interior. Los dos son humanos, y amarse como se aman es lo más lindo de haber sido puestos en esta Tierra. Los dos van a soportar juntos cualquier adversidad, los dos van a soportar juntos lo que sea, cuidándose el uno al otro, y nunca nada ni nadie va a tener la fuerza suficiente para separarlos, y cualquiera que intentara arrancar a uno de los brazos del otro estaría cometiendo un error atroz al ir en contra de una fuerza tan grande como lo es el amor puro y verdadero.

"Te amo" murmuró en tu oído segundos antes de que la siguiente canción comenzara a sonar.

"¿Voy a estar en tu corazón para siempre?" susurraste, acomodando dos de sus bucles detrás de sus orejas y rozando su mejilla con tus labios.

"Siempre" fue su respuesta "¿Y yo?"

"Sólo mirá a tu lado y ahí voy a estar" dijiste, besando la punta de su nariz.

Pasaste el resto del recital perdido en ella, observándola a ella, tus ojos fijos en su rostro colmado de emoción, en su sonrisa, en sus ojitos brillantes.

Y cuando la banda se despidió, cuando el telón se cerró, cuando el silencio se hizo otra vez, cuando las luces se encendieron para iluminar a un teatro colmado de gente que acababa de ver uno de los mejores espectáculos de su vida (entre ellos un sonriente Paul McCartney), cuando el ambiente se llenó del sonido de las risas y de las voces de los que comentaban con unos y con otros lo increíble que todo había sido mientras se levantaban de sus butacas y se dirigían hacia la salida, la magia no acabó, no se esfumó, no desapareció, no despertaste de un sueño.

La magia se multiplicó un millón de veces más cuando sentiste la textura aterciopelada de sus labios rozando aquella un poco más áspera de los tuyos, sus brazos enredándose alrededor de tu cuerpo para estrecharte fuertemente, sus suspiros mezclándose con los tuyos entre besos, sus manos acariciando tu cabeza.

La magia se multiplicó un millón de veces cuando ella susurró _'Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida'_, y vos a eso pudiste responder que las sorpresas aun no habían acabado, que quedaba otra más.

* * *

Paul McCartney se despidió de ustedes con otro apretón de manos; Michelle todavía seguía sin creer que no sólo había conocido a uno de los integrantes de The Beatles, sino que también había conversado con él (con total franqueza, a vos también te costaba creerlo y una partecita tuya esperaba que alguien te despertara de ese sueño mágico).

"¿Adónde estamos yendo?" Michelle preguntó luego, intrigada, aun un poco atontada después de tantas emociones fuertes.

Kiefer te había explicado cómo debías hacer para que te permitieran pasar a ver a su padrino, por eso estabas conduciendo a Michelle hacia una de las puntas del escenario, donde se hallaba un hombre de seguridad, todo vestido de negro y con una identificación colgando del bolsillo delantero de su saco.

Sin responder a la pregunta de Michelle seguiste caminando hacia allí tomado de su mano. Al llegar, te dirigiste al tipo de seguridad, quien al verlos acercarse había adoptado una postura rígida e intimidante.

"El área a la que quieren acceder es de acceso restringido, señor" te informó, seguramente pensando que eras un fan que quería tratar de inmiscuirse para conseguir un autógrafo o una foto.

Debió haberse sorprendido al ver que su masa de músculos, sus dos metros de alto, su cuerpo enorme y fornido y su aspecto de haber bajado unos cuantos dientes dando piñas no te hicieran retroceder, sin sospechar que Michelle y vos han visto demasiadas cosas y han estado expuestos a situaciones muchísimo más peligrosas como para que se les moviera siquiera un pelo de la cabeza (además, vos no estabas tratando de inmiscuirte en ningún sitio).

"Estamos en la lista de personas que el señor Collins va a recibir antes de marcharse" le dijiste serenamente, tratando de ignorar las ganas de desviar la mirada para ver la reacción de Michelle.

"¿Sus nombres?" preguntó el tipo, aparentando incredulidad y mirándote casi con soberbia.

"Anthony Almeida y Michelle Dessler" respondiste, sin inmutarte.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón extrajo un aparato de comunicación similar a los que utilizan en la CTU. Girando ciento ochenta grados y dándoles la espalda, alejándose algunos pasos de ustedes para que no pudieran escucharlo, intercambió algunas palabras con alguien y luego regresó, guardando otra vez el aparato en su lugar.

"Pueden pasar" dijo simplemente, señalando con vaguedad una puerta oculta a un costado.

"Tony… ¿estamos yendo _de verdad_ a ver a Phil Collins?" Michelle te preguntó anonadada, con los ojos abiertos como platos y expresión de sorpresa.

"Sí" te limitaste a contestar con una sonrisa, mientras los dos caminaban por un pasillo que conducía a aquella parte del teatro a la que no todos pueden acceder.

"Pero… ¿cómo…?"

Nunca llegó a completar la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua. De allí en adelante todo se volvió un borrón: gente yendo y viniendo con papeles en una mano y teléfonos celulares en otra, fotógrafos y periodistas esperando para tener cinco minutos para entrevistar a la banda, todos moviéndose rápido como en una coreografía sin fin.

"Tony…" Michelle seguía insistiendo, cada vez más ansiosa, mientras esperaban a un costado a que la asistente que les había preguntado quiénes eran y había ido a averiguar cuándo _el señor Collins_ los recibiría regresara para hacerlos pasar.

Pero vos nunca dejabas que terminara de formular sus interrogantes, acallándola con besos cortos e inocentes en los labios o en la punta de su nariz.

"Si te cuento se pierde la magia, mi amor" insistías "Vos sólo confía en mí"

Pero ella seguía tratando de averiguar qué estaba sucediendo y cómo habías conseguido que sucediera, y vos seguías sellando sus labios con tus labios.

"Señor Almeida" la mujer de baja estatura, cabello negro y lacio cuyos ojoso oscuros estaban escondidos detrás de un par de lentes de montura cuadrada volvió a acercarse a ustedes "pueden pasar"

Con los dedos de tu mano aun entrelazados con los dedos de la mano de Michelle, la seguiste hacia el fondo, donde se había otro pasillo que conducía al camarín al que Phil Collins se había ido luego de terminado el concierto.

La puerta se abrió antes de que Michelle tuviera tiempo de procesar lo que estaba aconteciendo (vos tampoco lo habías procesado bien, a decir verdad), antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera estar preparado, antes de que cualquiera de los dos supiera cómo reaccionar.

Si te preguntaran cómo lucía la enorme habitación, no serías capaz de describir las paredes blancas, los sillones de cuero diseminados estratégicamente a un costado, el gigantesco televisor con pantalla plana, el mini bar ni ninguna otra cosa, ningún otro detalle, porque tus sentidos se nublaron completamente, colapsaron, entraron en estado de hibernación, se entumecieron. Fue, otra vez, como si estuvieras viviendo la experiencia fuera de tu cuerpo, como si fueras un espectador contemplando a lo lejos, alguien observando un cuadro al que es ajeno, donde hay un hombre que se parece a vos, habla como vos, se mueve como vos, pero no sos vos, porque vos están mirando todo desde la distancia, como si estuvieras escondido tras el telón presenciando el ensayo de una pieza teatral.

Lo más extraño fue, quizá, que Phil Collins te saludara como si te conociera de toda la vida, como si fueras un viejo amigo con el que se reencontró después de muchos años sin verse. Se había cambiado de ropa luego del espectáculo y llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una camiseta de algodón del mismo color. Teniendo en cuenta su edad, su estado físico y energía son increíbles.

Los saludó a ambos con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos, y lo primero que te dijo fue:

"No puedo creer que finalmente tengo oportunidad de conocer al famoso Tony Almeida"

Que un artista que ha vendido millones y millones de discos, que sigue sonando a diario en las radios a pesar del paso del tiempo, que ha visitado muchísimos países en sus giras y que con casi sesenta años sigue ofreciendo shows y grabando canciones te diga que no puede creer que finalmente se le ha dado la oportunidad de conocerte, es casi surrealista.

"Martina me ha hablado tanto de vos que ya siento como si te conociera" agregó, y sería mentir decir que en ese momento no te sentiste un poco conmovido al escuchar que, así como vos hablás con orgullo de tu hermana menor, ella habla con orgullo de su hermano mayor.

"Es un placer conocerlo, señor Collins" dijiste.

Michelle seguía callada, sorprendida, anonadada, en estado de shock, sin comprender que estaba sucediendo, probablemente deseando pincharse el brazo para comprobar que eso no fuera un sueño. Sus ojitos orientales estaban abiertos como platos, sus mejillas estaban otra vez mucho más rosadas que de costumbre, y de nuevo parecía haberse quedado sin la capacidad de formar oraciones coherentes hilando palabras que dentro suyo no podía encontrar para expresar todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo.

"Por favor, pueden llamarme Phil. Martina me ha hablado mucho de su hermano mayor últimamente" repitió.

En los ojos de Michelle podías ver exactamente todo lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza, la curiosidad y la intriga estaban devorándola de a grandes bocados, preguntas sobre cómo es que tu hermana conoce a Phil Collins y por qué le ha contado a él sobre ustedes dos acumulándose una sobre la otra. Sin embargo, no dejó que aquello se viera plasmado en la expresión de su rostro (aunque de todos modos seguía siendo una expresión de incredulidad y grata sorpresa); tendrías que responder a sus interrogantes más tarde y explicarle unas cuantas cosas, pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

"Llevo bastante tiempo deseando conocer a la familia de Martina, prácticamente desde que ella y mi ahijado comenzaron su relación, pero hasta ahora no había tenido esa chance" luego se dirigió directamente a Michelle "Y vos debés ser Michelle. Martina también me ha hablado mucho de vos en nuestras últimas conversaciones"

"No tenía ni idea de que Martina hablara a otras personas sobre mí…" Michelle confesó, asombrada, hablando por primera vez, aparentemente recuperando de a poco la facilidad para conectar la lengua con el cerebro.

"Martina siempre habla mucho de las personas que le importan" dijiste sonriendo, una sensación cálida abrazándote por dentro al darte cuenta de que tu hermana de verdad aprecia a Michelle muchísimo, no sólo porque está agradecida de que te haya devuelto las ganas de vivir y sacado de ese hoyo oscuro en el que habías caído luego del asunto con Nina, sino porque la aprecia como persona.

"Estoy tan encantada de conocerlo, señor Collins, yo…" Michelle finalmente había reaccionado, de golpe, como si de pronto, sin previo aviso, su cerebro hubiera procesado en dos segundos lo que había estado tratando de digerir durante minutos enteros "… No puedo creer que…" al parecer le faltaban las palabras para expresar sus emociones hablando; sin embargo, para vos – que podés leerla mejor que nadie y la conocés incluso mejor de lo que ella se conoce a sí misma – te es fácil captar esos pequeños detalles en su lenguaje corporal y en su rostro que delatan exactamente cómo se siente por dentro, y lo que siente debe ser parecido a lo que te pasa a vos cuando la ves feliz: es como si un globo gigante de color rojo estuviera siendo inflado dentro de vos, volviéndose cada vez más y más grande, más y más enorme, apoderándose de cada rinconcito de tu pecho, expandiéndose por todas partes.

"No hay motivos para estar nerviosa" la tranquilizó, sonriendo fraternalmente y dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

"También se puso nerviosa cuando habló con Paul McCartney" señalaste, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y causando que Michelle se sonroje violentamente (lo cual te resultó, por supuesto, adorable, porque cada cosita en ella para vos es adorable y colmada de ternura).

"¿Así que pudieron hablar con Paul?" Phil preguntó amigablemente, y Michelle asintió con la cabeza "Le dije que iba a estar sentado junto a dos invitados míos y que sería bueno que pasara el tiempo de espera hasta que comenzáramos el concierto conversando con ellos"

"El recital fue… fue increíble" Michelle le dijo, sus ojos brillantes reflejando cuán emocionada estaba "Escucho su música desde que soy chica, y… Bueno, todas sus canciones me encantan…"

De ahí en adelante la conversación comenzó a fluir mejor, aunque en ningún instante Michelle dejó de estar emocionada, nerviosa y prácticamente temblando de pies a cabeza mientras conversaba con otro de sus ídolos.

_Es una suerte que tenga un corazón fuerte, porque podrías haberla matado de un paro cardíaco con tantas sorpresas_ una voz susurró en tu cabeza, provocando que se ensanchara mil veces más tu sonrisita de tonto enamorado demasiado contento porque la persona que ama está feliz.

"Siempre da gusto saber que las nuevas generaciones disfrutan nuestra música"

"Todas las canciones de Genesis son tan hermosas" ella dijo "Todas tienen algo distinto, algo especial… Algunas son tan conmovedoras…"

"¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?" se interesó en saber.

Sabías la respuesta incluso antes de que abandonara sus labios.

"_You'll be in my heart_" sus mejillas seguían estando teñidas de un color rojo brillante, pero sabías que ya no se debía a los nervios, a la sorpresa o a un ataque de timidez; estaba sonrojada porque probablemente el título de la canción había sido suficiente para que su memoria se llenara de imágenes de lo ocurrido en esos cuatro minutos del recital durante los cuales el mundo dejó de existir _absolutamente_ mientras vos cantabas en su oído esas palabras cuyo significado nunca va a variar, sin importar el idioma en el que sean dichas.

"Esa canción fue escrita especialmente para la banda sonora de una película de Disney, _Tarzán_" Phil comentó "Y me gusta pensar que captura la importancia de aceptar que el amor puede existir entre dos seres que son, en apariencia, diferentes, o que vienen de mundos diferentes"

_¿Coincidencia otra vez?_ Tu piel se erizó al escuchar aquella frase, otra frase cargada de esperanza, otra frase que se relaciona directamente con lo que ustedes viene viviendo y contra lo que ustedes vienen enfrentando desde que viajaron a Chicago cuando tu abuela falleció y se toparon de frente con tu familia y con sus ideas ridículas de que los latinos deben casarse con latinos y toda esa estupidez más grande que una casa que a vos no te interesa porque lo que te importa es lo que sienten tu alma y tu corazón, no lo que ellos piensan o quieren para vos o creen que te conviene.

_El amor puede existir entre dos seres que son, en apariencia, diferentes, o que vienen de mundos diferentes_. Aquella era definitivamente otra frase para recordar; no sos la clase de persona que anota en una libretita distintas frases 'inspiradoras', pero aquella era especial, era importante, porque sentías que estaba dirigiéndola directamente a ustedes dos, porque sentías que estaba diciendo aquello porque tu hermana o Kiefer le habían contado lo terriblemente traumático que había sido ver a tus padres (a tu madre, más que nada) levantándose en tu contra porque insistís en que amás a Michelle y lo triste que te sentiste cuando tu madre te dijo que no quería que la llevaras a Chicago para la cena de Acción de Gracias (no que en algún momento hubiera estado en tus intenciones ir, por supuesto) o lo muy angustiado que estás ante la perspectiva de que Michelle pueda sentir culpa porque por primera vez no vas a pasar la Navidad con tu familia (ahora ella es tu familia, y si los demás no la aceptan, entonces van a tener que acostumbrarse a que en Navidad no vas a ir a visitarlos).

_El amor puede existir entre dos seres que son, en apariencia, diferentes, o que vienen de mundos diferentes_. No estaba haciendo referencia a la película _Tarzán_ y a lo incomprendida que era la gorila que lo había encontrado cuando él era apenas un bebé que había perdido a sus padres, al cual había dado abrigo y cuidado y criado como a un hijo propio a pesar de que él fuera un ser humano y ella un animal. Estaba refiriéndose a ustedes dos, basándose en lo que tu hermana le haya contado, basándose en lo que tu hermana le haya dicho sobre porqué esa canción significa tanto para vos y porqué querías que la tocaran aquella noche.

"Es una canción hermosa" Michelle murmuró, aun sonrojada, apretando tu mano – aquella que seguía tomada de la suya – levemente, comunicándote sin usar otro lenguaje que no fuera el que hablan los dos que la canción le parece cien veces más hermosa de lo que es simplemente porque es _su canción_, esa con la que se identifican los dos, esa con la que se identifica su historia de amor "Y el mensaje que transmite es exactamente ese: no importa que dos personas sean distintas en apariencia, por dentro somos todos iguales porque lo que nos hace humanos es que podemos amar" tu alma tembló dentro de tu cuerpo al escucharla repetir la frase que le dijiste una mañana en tu cocina mientras ella lloraba porque había fallado al intentar prepararte el desayuno "y que dos seres hayan sido criados en mundos diferentes no significa que no puedan crear su propio mundo juntos"

"Aquella es una reflexión muy sabia" Phil señaló sonriendo.

La conversación siguió fluyendo, principalmente hablaron sobre música e incluso Phil deslizó un dato que vos desconocías (a tu hermana no le causaría gracia enterarse de que estás al tanto de esto): le pidió a Martina que tocara el violoncelo en algunas de las nuevas canciones de Genesis, y ella le dijo que lo haría.

"Mi hermana olvidó mencionar ese pequeño detalle" señalaste, mordiéndote el labio para reprimir una sonrisa.

_Probablemente mi mamá no sepa que Martina va a tocar el violoncelo para una banda de rock, porque entonces el grito que hubiera pegado se habría escuchado de Chicago a Los Angeles_ pensaste; estás convencido de que tu mamá no aprobaría que su hija superdotada – la cual, al igual que todos sus hermanos, recibió educación musical desde pequeña y podría tranquilamente ser concertista clásica si quisiera – desperdicie su talento prodigioso en cualquier sitio que no sea la Orquesta Sinfónica de algún país europeo. No pudiste evitar preguntarte si quizá Martina no había accedido a tocar el violoncelo con ellos para mostrarle a tu mamá que es una mujer independiente que puede tomar sus propias decisiones, estén sus padres de acuerdo con ellas o no. Pero decidiste empujar esas reflexiones y consideraciones a un lado y concentrarte en Michelle, en su sonrisa, en su voz, en la felicidad plasmada en su rostro y en cada uno de sus movimientos, queriendo guardar en tu memoria ese momento para siempre, para recordarlo hasta que mueras.

Luego de quince minutos – lo mismo podría haber sido una eternidad, o una fracción de segundo, porque habías perdido la noción del tiempo otra vez – el jefe de prensa de la banda los interrumpió para avisarle a Phil que debía recibir a los periodistas y fotógrafos antes de marcharse a su encuentro con el señor McCartney y su representante.

Cuando se despidieron de Phil, Michelle aun lucía como si no pudiera creer todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche, y estaba otra vez temblando de pies a cabeza, repitiendo una y otra vez mientras estrechaba su mano que no podía creer que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a uno de los artistas que más admira.

"El placer fue mío; llevaba años queriendo conocer al cuñado de mi ahijado. Kiefer te admira muchísimo" te dijo, mirándote directo a los ojos "y Martina también; los dos siempre hablan muy bien de vos y últimamente Martina habla mucho de Michelle cuando conversamos" le sonrió a ella "Sé sobre el pequeño plan que a este muchacho se le ocurrió para sorprenderte en cada día de diciembre" le comentó a Michelle, y tu rostro se tiñó de rojo furioso también, y tuviste que fruncir los labios para evitar que se curvaran en una enorme sonrisa tímida "; cuando Martina me contó al respecto, me pareció una idea muy romántica, y no quería quedarme afuera pudiendo ser parte de ella. De verdad fue un placer conocerlos a ambos, y lamento que sólo hayamos podido conversar quince minutos"

Esos quince minutos habían sido más que suficiente, y prueba de ello era la sonrisa hermosa en el rostro de Michelle, el brillo en sus ojos aun refulgiendo con todo su esplendor, sus mejillas todavía sonrojadas, su cuerpo temblando como una hoja por el shock, eso bastaba para que supieras que habías logrado – con ayuda de esos sucesos que se habían desencadenado uno detrás del otro en efecto dominó, llevando unos a que ocurrieran otros – regalarle una noche llena de magia que nunca olvidaría.

* * *

Perdiste noción de tu cuerpo, del tiempo, de tus sentidos, de todo, y probablemente Michelle también, porque el momento en el que ambos salieron del teatro y llegaron al punto del estacionamiento en el que habías aparcado el auto es un gran borrón en la memoria de ambos. De pronto estaban sentados en tu coche, vos detrás del volante y ella en el asiento del acompañante, los dos sonriendo como criaturas, los dos con los ojitos brillosos, los dos demasiado contentos como para poder expresar con palabras lo que pueden expresar con miradas.

Michelle finalmente rompió ese silencio cómodo en el que habían caído cuando comenzó a tararear _You'll be in my heart_, sus párpados pesados debido al cansancio y a las emociones del día había caído ocultando esas dos joyas preciosas que tiene por ojos, la sonrisa todavía embelleciendo sus facciones exóticas, tus ganas de detener el auto a un costado de la calle para poder simplemente tomarla entre tus brazos y besarla hasta que se quede dormida creciendo con cada segundo que pasaba, tus oídos endulzados por esa melodía entonada muy bajito y con tanta ternura y tanta dulzura que sentías tu alma deshaciéndose dentro de tu cuerpo como si estuviera hecha de azúcar y sus manos estuvieran acariciándola.

Sin embargo, seguiste conduciendo, llenando con palabras, esas palabras que significan tanto y que para vos reflejan exactamente la historia de amor que escribís con Michelle día a día prácticamente desde el segundo en que la conociste casi un año atrás, esa melodía que nacía de sus labios, provocando que se estremeciera otra vez sin siquiera rozar su piel con la yema de tus dedos, sólo comunicándose los dos con una canción que para los dos esconde cosas profundas que podrán ser invisibles para los ojos del resto del mundo, pero que son visibles para sus corazones, que pueden ver lo esencial.

* * *

"Tony" murmura en tu oído, minutos antes de quedarse dormida acurrucada en tus brazos.

"¿Qué pasa, Michelle?" susurrás, acariciando su espalda con tus manos, recorriendo una y otra vez su columna vertebral.

"Esta fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida"

Besás su frente, tu sonrisa contra su piel, las mariposas en tu estómago alborotándose al escucharla decir aquello.

"Me alegra haber podido sorprenderte. Ya voy a explicarte cómo fue que…" comenzás, pero ella te interrumpe.

"No quiero que me expliques nada" susurra, acariciando tu cabeza, revolviendo tu cabello oscuro con sus dedos "Sé que hay una explicación lógica para todas las cosas con las que me sorprendiste esta noche…"

_O quizá no la haya_ agrega una vocecita en tu cabeza.

"… o quizá no la haya" dice Michelle, como si pudiera leer tus pensamientos "; más o menos me imagino dónde empiezan esas explicaciones. Pero no quiero detalles, no quiero que me cuentes todo. Aunque suene infantil, quiero seguir pensando que lo que sucedió fue por arte de magia"

Suspirás, acunándola despacio para ayudarla a conciliar el sueño, para terminar de sumergirla en ese mundo calmo y sereno lleno de recuerdos lindos en el que vos también querés sumergirte.

"A mi también me gusta pensar que todo lo que sucedió esta noche no aconteció porque un par de hilos fueron jalados, que no fueron casualidades, que fue magia" confesás.

"Entonces no me expliques nada, no reflexionemos nada, no develes tus planes ni cómo fue que pudieron ponerse en marcha, al menos no ahora" te pide ella, reprimiendo un bostezo "Hagamos de cuenta que todo pasó por arte de magia"

"Me gusta esa idea" susurrás, besando su frente otra vez.

"Tony" al rato volvés a escuchar su voz, arrancándote de los brazos de Morfeo cuando ya casi te tenía atrapado "… Me hacés muy feliz" murmura.

"Vos también me hacés muy feliz, Michelle"

Buena suerte, azar, coincidencia, destino, casualidad, causalidad… Preferís pensar que todo lo que pasó este 14 de diciembre – el recital al que pudieron asistir gracias a las entradas que consiguió tu hermana, conocer a Paul McCartney porque al padrino de Kiefer se le ocurrió que sería algo muy lindo para agregar a la sorpresa, conocer a Phil Collins, las palabras que ambos dijeron y que quedaron gravadas a fuego dentro tuyo, esa llama de esperanza que convierte a esas palabras en cálidas y especiales y que hacen que su significado ayude a sanar las heridas infligidas por el rechazo de tu familia – fue simple, pura, indiscutible magia, esa magia blanca que el Universo produce cuando dos personas se aman tanto, cuando dos personas se adoran tanto que serían capaces de absolutamente cualquier cosa para ver feliz a ese otro que representa su otra mitad, la otra mitad de ese entero que forman los dos.

Ya vas a tener tiempo de explicarle a Michelle - cuando le gane la curiosidad y te pregunte - que Martina conoce a Phil Collins porque es el padrino de Kiefer, que para vos fue una sorpresa que tu hermana te dijera que Paul McCartney estaba invitado al concierto, que creés que Martina le contó a Phil y él a Paul sobre las dificultades que ustedes dos están enfrentando con tu familia... Ya vas a poder contarle todo cuando la intriga haga que te acribille a interrogantes y que quiera saber detalles.

Esta noche, sin embargo, los dos quieren irse a dormir con esa canción tan especial aun sonando en sus oídos, con las memorias de una noche hermosa acariciándoles el corazón, creyedo que todo esto que sucedió, sucedió por magia.


	81. Juego previo

**NOTA:** Otro capítulo con el que estoy profundamente disconforme; ya está volviéndose habitual. Espero poder volver a escribir pronto otro capítulo que me deje satisfecha y contenta, un capítulo que pueda leer y sentir ganas de felicitarme a mí misma (modestia aparte). Éste no me gusta por varios motivos; me hubiera encantado escribir y profundizar sobre ciertos temas, pero no me animé en parte, y por otro lado decidí dejar algunos para más tarde. Hubo detalles que dejé se insinuaran. Muchas cosas fueron escritas varias veces; espero haber revisado bien y borrado y modificado cualquier contradicción existente. Hay partes que me dejaron conformes, otras no. Hay cosas que hubiera deseado escribir de otra manera, pero no sé si mi talento alcanza para tanto. Voy a tratar de mejorar. Les dejo un beso grande, buen fin de semana, y mañana a la mañana voy a tratar de escribir algo cortito y lindo para el capítulo 82.

**Advertencia:** La calificasión es extremadamente** M** (quizá esté exagerando un poco y no sea para tanto, pero es definitivamente **M**).

* * *

_Distante placer de una mirada frente a otra,_

_Esfumándose._

Él quiso asegurarse de que a un viernes increíblemente hermoso lo siguiera un sábado increíblemente hermoso (en realidad, él siempre se esfuerza y hace hasta lo imposible para que cada día sea mejor que el anterior, para que cada día se distinga por algo, para que cada día suceda algo inolvidable que puedas guardar en tu corazón). Por eso dejó que durmieras toda la mañana mientras él trabajaba en su computadora procurando no hacer ni el menor ruido para no perturbar tu descanso y no te despertó sino hasta cerca del mediodía cuando el almuerzo estaba casi listo; después de consentirte con una de tus comidas favoritas, pasó la mitad de la tarde acurrucado en el sofá con vos mirando dibujitos animados y luego entre besos y mimos te dio otro regalo para agregar a la lista de hermosas sorpresas que están convirtiendo a diciembre en un mes mágico: otra cadenita de oro (sabe que te encantan), esta vez con un dije redondo hecho de pequeños cristales de diamante y un par de pendientes muy pequeñitos haciendo juego.

"Me consentís _demasiado_" le habías dicho, acusadoramente.

"Te consiento _muy poco_, mucho menos de lo que me gustaría" había respondido él.

Más tarde te sugirió que aprovecharan el buen tiempo para ir a pasar algunas horas a la playa, a ese rinconcito desierto al que nunca va nadie, aquél que él encontró tiempo atrás cuando buscaba un lugar para desconectarse de la realidad y contemplar el crepúsculo o el amanecer a solas con sus pensamientos y reflexiones, sin nadie que lo molestara, y que se ha convertido ahora en un escondite secreto que comparte con vos.

Estás tumbada en la arena, de cara al cielo azul intenso, los tibios rayos del sol lamiendo tu piel, los mismos rayitos de luz de los cuales tus párpados caídos están protegiendo a tus delicados ojos. Tu cabeza reposa sobre su regazo y las yemas de sus dedos repasan con suavidad y delicadeza el contorno de tu rostro, una y otra vez, esas caricias dulces e inocentes causando de tanto en tanto ligeros estremecimientos de placer. El mar se agita inquieto a escasos metros de donde ustedes se hallan, la espuma de las olas baña la orilla, el efecto de sus mimos te tiene sumergida en un estado de tranquilidad total, y si pudieras pasar cada momento que te quede de vida así, te considerarías la persona más afortunada del mundo.

"¿Estás quedándote dormida, Chelle?" pregunta en un susurro, besando tu frente y frotando la punta de su nariz contra la punta de tu nariz.

"No, solamente estoy un poquitito más vaga que de costumbre para tratarse de un sábado"

Él ríe. Su risa es uno de tus sonidos favoritos, nunca te cansarías de escucharlo reír, especialmente cuando sabés que sos vos la que le arranca esas risitas que te llenan el alma y te acarician por dentro.

"Me encanta tu risa" suspirás, alzando los brazos y tirándolos hacia atrás para que tus manos encuentren su rostro, dejando que las yemas de tus dedos rocen sus labios y sus mejillas, dejando que bese el centro de tu palma y riendo al sentir cosquillas allí.

"A mi me encanta _tu_ risa"

"A mi me encanta hacerte reír" un segundo suspiro llena el aire, mezclándose con el sonido de su respiración y de tu respiración y con los ruidos del mar "Todavía no puedo creer que el día de ayer sucedió, que no fue un sueño"

Ya ambos deben haber perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces repetiste aquella frase (bueno, él quizá no; a veces tenés la sensación de que presta tan desmesurada atención a cada cosita que decís que podría repetir exactamente palabra por palabra, tal como vos podrías repetir las cosas que él te dice palabra por palabra sin excepción porque la atención que le prestás también es desmesurada); los acontecimientos de la noche anterior aun siguen frescos en tu memoria y hay una partecita tuya que todavía espera despertar de golpe y descubrir que todo fue producto de tu imaginación, aunque exista esa otra parte mucho más fuerte que sabe bien que _fue real_, que sí pasó y que las memorias acuñadas durante esas horas en las cuales el resto del Universo dejó de existir por completo y todo se redujo a esos instantes de magia pura van a durar para siempre.

"Amo verte tan feliz…"

"_Vos_ me hacés feliz"

Nunca vas a cansarte de estos momentos tiernos en los que desaparecen todas las cosas que pueden hacerte mal, todo lo que alguna vez te hizo daño, todo lo que alguna vez te lastimó, todo lo que puede perjudicarte, todo eso de lo que él te protege y va a protegerte siempre, y son solamente ustedes dos, ustedes dos y nadie más, ustedes dos perdidos uno en el otro, ustedes dos hundidos en ese mundo propio que no comparten con nadie, ese mundo propio donde se habla un idioma que ningún otro ser humano sería capaz de entender porque solamente ustedes pueden hablarlo, porque es para que ustedes dos se comuniquen, un lenguaje que nadie más reconoce porque es un idioma extranjero. Nunca vas a cansarte de los sábados pasados acurrucada en sus brazos sin hacer absolutamente nada, viendo como las horas se escurren por entre las manecillas del reloj, relajada y sonriente porque con cada segundo te das cuenta de lo muy afortunada que sos, porque con cada segundo él te recuerda de mil maneras distintas que ahora tenés una familia, que no vas a volver a estar sola, que no vas a volver a sentirte abandonada.

"Se me ocurrió algo" comenta de pronto, y podés percibir el entusiasmo empapando su voz ": Cuando mi hermana se mude, ella y Andrés van a necesitar al menos un par de días para acomodar las cosas más básicas y ordenar un poco antes de convertir su nueva casa en un lugar más o menos habitable…" señala.

"Podríamos ofrecerles quedarnos con tus sobrinitas un fin de semana entero para que ellos puedan acomodarse tranquilos" te adelantás a lo que él iba a proponer, como si pudieras leer su mente, o como si tus pensamientos estuvieran directamente conectados con sus pensamientos.

"En eso mismo estaba pensando yo" sentís su sonrisa sobre tus labios cuando se inclina hacia adelante para besarte con dulzura "Podríamos llevarlas de paseo, cocinar galletitas caseras, ver películas de Disney…" enumera algunas de las actividades con las que podrían entretenerlas dos días enteros.

"¿Almeida, estoy escuchando bien?, ¿estás ofreciéndote como voluntario para ver películas de Disney?" preguntás en son de broma, sin poder contener una suave carcajada pero sintiendo una cálida oleada de ternura invadiéndote por dentro.

Evita dar a tu pregunta una respuesta directa y elige contestar un interrogante con otro interrogante:

"¿Te gustaría que pasáramos un fin de semana entero con ellas? No quería ofrecerle nada a mi hermana sin antes haber hablado con vos" explica "Tres criaturas dan mucho trabajo, y entendería si…"

Te incorporás despacio – incluso antes de que Tony termine de hablar - hasta quedar sentada junto a él; estás toda llena de arena y tus ropas se han arrugado, pero no te importa. Acunás su rostro entre tus manos y lo besás muy despacio, ahogando sus palabras, tomándote tu tiempo para disfrutar la sensación que recorre tu anatomía cuando su boca y tu boca se pegan una a la otra como si fueran dos campos magnéticos (y es que en cierto modo lo son). Luego, entre caricias y besos esquimales finalmente dejás que tu réplica tome la forma de un susurro muy parecido a aquél de las olas del mar:

"Tony, me encantaría que pasáramos un fin de semana con tus sobrinitas"

A decir verdad, su idea te entusiasma muchísimo. Udine, Catalina y Lara (sobre todo Lara) se ganaron tu cariño de inmediato gracias a la dulzura y aceptación que mostraron hacia vos cuando las conociste en Noviembre en ese viaje de emergencia a Chicago. Eso bastó para que naciera en vos una adoración similar a la que te despiertan tus propias sobrinas, Krissy y Allison. Te encantaría pasar tiempo con ellas, dejando que te peinen y maquillen a su antojo, viendo dibujitos animados en la televisión, haciendo de cuenta que toman el té en tacitas de plástico, dibujando con crayones y marcadores, jugando con sus muñecas y sus osos de peluche. Y también – no podés negarlo - te encantaría ver a Tony interactuar con sus sobrinitas otra vez y pensar que un día van a ser los hijos que vos le des las criaturitas a las que les lea un cuento por las noches después de arroparlos, a las que les enseñe a preparar bizcochuelo de chocolate para que se entretengan un fin de semana lluvioso, a las que complazca accediendo a ver Nickelodeon o alguna película de Pixar como Toy Story o Buscando a Nemo.

"Ahora que van a vivir en Los Angeles vamos a tener oportunidad de verlas muy seguido, y la práctica que nos dé el tiempo que pasemos con ellas va a sernos muy útil para el futuro" te dice, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que te da a vos ganas de sonreír y un brillo en sus ojos que refulge con fuerza.

Sabés bien de qué está hablando, sabés bien qué quiso decir. A él también le gusta pensar en las cosas hermosas que van a ir llegando con los años, después de que se casen y avancen en sus carreras lo suficiente para permitirse el lujo de trabajar en la CIA o en Washington en posiciones que no les demanden tener que poner el cuello al filo de la navaja constantemente y entonces puedan pensar en traer un hijo al mundo. A él también le gusta pensar en todas las experiencias lindas que van a vivir los dos, de a dos, siendo uno la compañía y el respaldo del otro, aprendiendo paso a paso, descubriendo paso a paso, tomados de la mano, recorriendo el mismo camino, disfrutando de cada pequeño detalle.

"Me encanta que hablemos sobre el futuro que vamos a construir juntos" murmurás, tus labios a milímetros de sus labios, tus manos acariciando su cabeza y revolviendo su cabello oscuro.

Las yemas de sus dedos recorren lentamente el contorno de tu rostro, con extremada delicadeza, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para que sus pulgares dibuje círculos en tus mejillas. En su mirada un millón de emociones resplandecen, todas ellas complejas, inexplicables e indescriptibles, todas ellas vos las entendés porque también está arremolinándose dentro tuyo, refulgiendo en tu propia mirada, esa mirada que se halla conectada a la de él, esa mirada que es un espejo a tu alma, así como su mirada es el espejo de su alma.

Luego de algunos segundos de quietud que se sienten como una eternidad, su boca roza tu boca al tiempo que las palabras nacen de su corazón y se visten con su voz, convirtiéndose en sonido justo antes de estrellarse uno contra el otro:

"_Vos_ sos mi futuro, Michelle. Sos el único futuro posible para mí, el único futuro que quiero imaginar"

Besos inocentes se transforman en apasionados cuando ya ninguno de los dos puede conformarse con un simple juego de labios acariciándose con dulzura; el hambre, la necesidad de satisfacer esa adicción de la que nunca van a curarse, la ansiedad, las ganas de saciar una sed insoportable, las hormonas revolucionadas, la locura mezclada en la sangre que hierve en sus venas y acelera los latidos de sus corazones, todo ello se concentra convirtiéndose en una bola de fuego cuyas llamas queman sus anatomías sin mostrar piedad alguna. Cada vez son más y más frecuentes estos ataques imposibles de frenar, y a medida que las pocas barreras que quedan entre los dos (tus miedos, sus miedos, sus nervios, tus nervios) van cayendo, desapareciendo, esfumándose, se vuelven mucho más largos, mucho más profundos, mucho más intensos.

Tus brazos se aferran a él como si tu vida dependiera de ello, como si fuera lo único sosteniéndote, como si fuera lo único que necesitás, como si no existiera otra cosa atándote a la Tierra, como si necesitaras una vez más reafirmar que nada de esto es un sueño del que vas a despertar abruptamente en la soledad de tu habitación cuando la alarma comience a martillar en tus oídos indicándote que es hora de levantarte para hacerle frente a otro día de angustia y locura porque el hombre que amás nunca va a verte como a una mujer porque te ve como a una simple compañera de trabajo y no más que eso. Tus manos recorren palmo a palmo su espalda a través de la tela de la camisa que lleva puesta, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse bajo los efectos de tus caricias.

Uno de sus brazos rodea tu cintura para mantener tu cuerpo pegado a su cuerpo. Su otra mano se posa detrás de tu cabeza para evitar que te golpees cuando, en búsqueda de una posición más cómoda, los dos caen lentamente hasta quedar recostados sobre la arena, la exquisita sensación de su cuerpo cubriendo tu cuerpo causando que tu corazón se saltee un latido y que tu respiración se vuelva un poco más elaborada.

Pierden la noción del tiempo y del espacio rápidamente; cualquier pensamiento en sus mentes se deshace, se derrite, desaparece, se borronea, quedando ambas como un lienzo en blanco listo para ser manchado con las salpicaduras que provoquen los estímulos y las sensaciones que el uno en el otro despiertan cuando están bajo el hechizo de ese deseo incontenible cuya fuerza puede devorarlo todo.

Tus cinco sentidos se agudizan terriblemente, cada uno de ellos pendiente de sus reacciones, cada uno de ellos conectado a los suyos; no hay movimiento de su cuerpo que no sientas, no hay gemido que escape por su garganta que no escuches como si el sonido estuviera vibrando dentro de vos y no a tu alrededor, no hay rincón de tu boca que no esté empapado con el dulce néctar de su boca, tus pulmones han sido vaciados de oxígeno y ahora están llenos con su perfume.

No soportás que la ropa impida que la fricción sea piel con piel; te sentís atrapada dentro de ese simple par de jeans y una remera de algodón. Te sentís asfixiada, sofocada. Rastros de cualquier inhibición o complejo de inferioridad no quedan en tu cerebro, no hay registro alguno de ellos, tenés la cabeza embotada, nublada, desconectada, no podés pensar, sólo podés sentir, y lo que sentís es la necesidad arrolladora de desnudarte y desnudarlo y permitir que la naturaleza siga su curso natural, una necesidad honda que está comiéndote viva, incendiándote.

El movimiento de sus manos te causa temblores involuntarios.

El sonido de su respiración pesada y agitada hace que convulsiones en espasmos.

Sus besos te embriagan.

Sus suaves mordidas te obligan a reprimir todos esos gemidos que pugnan por escapar de tu garganta.

Sus labios rozando aquellos puntos hipersensibles en tu cuello vuelven mucho más cálido y húmedo el cosquilleo entre tus piernas.

Su boca devorándote de a pequeños mordiscos te lleva a aquél estado en el que dolor y placer se confunden uno con otro.

La tensión entre ambos cuerpos va creciendo sin que ninguno de los dos pueda hacer nada para frenarse; sus capacidades de autocontrol fueron reduciéndose en esta última semana con cada uno de sus encuentros íntimos hasta prácticamente extinguirse. Ahora mismo, lo que les queda de autocontrol es poco, muy poco, y la misma pasión que está consumiéndolos también acabará por absorberlo.

Tus patrones de respiración se vuelven cada vez más erráticos; estás casi al borde de la hiperventilación. No podrías recordar ni tu propio nombre en este instante, porque cualquier mecanismo de razonamiento que poseas está temporalmente desconectado, como si hubieran desenchufado tu cerebro, como si hubieran vaciado tu cabeza. Ya no tenés consciencia del lugar en el que estás, no recordás si es de día o de noche, no te importa estar echada sobre la arena porque en tu euforia bien podrías estar flotando, suspendida en el aire.

Tu hambre y tu sed de _él_ ya no pueden ser saciados con besos largos y profundos que te llevan al borde del éxtasis. Tu desesperación por tocarlo hasta lograr que se deshaga en temblores bajo los efectos de tu tacto te produce escozor en las manos y sentís las yemas de los dedos hirviendo. Las caricias posesivas, las mordidas en el cuello y en los hombros para marcar al otro como propiedad, la corriente eléctrica que te sacude y hace tiritar de placer cuando se producen roces entre tu cintura y su cadera, ya nada de eso alcanza para mitigar tus ganas. Con cada dosis que probás, tu adicción crece y se descontrola, y como sucede con aquellos que dependen de una droga (en este caso, _él_ es tu droga) y necesitan incrementar el consumo porque llegado un punto ninguna cantidad les parece suficiente y siempre quieren más y más _y más_, para vos estos instantes de intimidad en los que juegan a caminar en puntitas de pie alrededor de sus miedos y tu inocencia ya no bastan.

No querés simplemente rozar el cielo con la yema de los dedos: querés tocar el cielo con las manos.

No querés simplemente rayar el éxtasis: querés morir extasiada.

No querés simplemente que su boca se pasee por tu rostro, por tu cuello, tu pecho y tu abdomen y se detenga justo un centímetro debajo de tu ombligo para volver sobre sus rastros y repetir una y otra vez el mismo circuito: querés que te bese en _todas partes_.

No querés simplemente sentir el peso de su cuerpo cuidadosamente distribuido sobre tu cuerpo, su pecho y tu pecho pegados uno al otro para que tu corazón y su corazón estén cerca y puedan hablar en susurros que suenan como palpitaciones desaforadas pero que en realidad son frases dichas en ese lenguaje incomprensible para cualquier oído humano, ese lenguaje que conocen solamente ustedes, ese lenguaje que jamás podrá ser entendido por otros: querés que _tu cuerpo_ y _su cuerpo_ se vuelvan _un solo cuerpo_.

Tu firme creencia de esperar hasta después de estar casada para tener sexo se esfumó cuando comprendiste que un anillo en tu dedo anular y papeles que prueben que legalmente un hombre y una mujer que se aman están unidos no hacen gran diferencia, cuando comprendiste que lo importante – lo verdaderamente importante – es compartir ese momento tan especial con la persona indicada en el momento indicado.

Luego entendiste que el momento indicado llegaría, quizá dentro de dos meses, seis meses, un año… Era imposible saber _cuándo exactamente_ estarías emocional y físicamente lista, pero él estaba dispuesto a esperar cuanto hiciera falta, no dos meses, seis meses, o un año: la cantidad de tiempo que fuera necesaria hasta que te sintieras segura, sea la que sea. Él pacientemente esperaría, sin obligarte a nada, sin presionarte, sin esperar nada, sin empujarte al borde del precipicio, sin obligarte a complacerlo, sin cuestionamientos ni preguntas ni exigencias.

Entendiste también que tus complejos de inferioridad, tus nervios, tu tendencia a creerte el patito feo y tu incapacidad para aceptar tu cuerpo combinados con su miedo a intencionalmente lastimarte o hacerte daño de alguna forma (física o emocionalmente) constituían la siguiente barrera a superar. Poco a poco las caricias y los besos fueron volviéndose más profundos, más íntimos; poco a poco él fue perdiendo el miedo y vos los nervios.

Finalmente habías decidido que sucedería en Noche Buena. Una idea un poco extraña, ¿cierto?, la de entregarle tu virginidad como si se tratara de un regalo. Pero es que en cierto modo es así: esperaste en soledad y afrontando largas noches oscuras bañadas en llanto y con la desesperación carcomiéndote el alma a que tu príncipe azul llegara; nunca dejaste de esperar, ni siquiera cuando todo indicaba que no llegaría, que los días seguirían escapándose de los almanaques, que irías envejeciendo poco a poco hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, que morirías amargamente, sola, arrepentida por no haber seguido los pasos de la mayoría y simplemente 'dejarte llevar por la corriente'.

Esperaste hasta que el destino cruzó tu camino y el suyo, y luego con paciencia y peleando contra tu timidez, tus inseguridades, tus dudas y tus complejos de inferioridad fuiste, poco a poco, cosechando las semillas de tu encanto en él como él había cosechado las semillas de su encanto en vos, derribando de a uno los altos muros construidos alrededor de su alma y su corazón para esconder sus vulnerabilidades, respirando vida en él para rescatar al humano escondido dentro del robot.

Esperaste, y esperaste, y esperaste y luchaste como nunca antes habías luchado por algo en la vida (y eso es decir mucho, porque en tu vida te ha tocado luchar para conseguir las cosas) y un día en medio de la crisis, el caos, la oscuridad y el descontrol comenzó a florecer una relación hermosa que se hace más y más fuerte con cada uno de sus respiros, con cada latido de sus corazones sincronizados.

No te arrepentís de haber esperado al hombre indicado, no te arrepentís de haber esperado a tu alma gemela, no te arrepentís de haber guardado tu cuerpo para el único hombre al que querés estar unida para siempre, no te arrepentís de haber guardado cada pedacito de vos para una única persona. Tu cuerpo ya era suyo antes de que lo conocieras siquiera, antes de que supieras su nombre, antes de que tus ojos se ahogaran en sus ojos; tu cuerpo _siempre_ fue suyo, nadie más podría tenerlo, porque en nadie más confiarías tan íntimamente como confías en él, con nadie más podrías compartir el vínculo que compartís con él, con nadie más tendrías una conexión como la que existe entre ustedes dos.

Sin embargo, de pronto tus ideas para Noche Buena han caído en el olvido, opacadas por tus incontenibles ganas de estar tan cerca de él como humana y físicamente posible, tan unidos como dos personas pueden estarlo, completamente fundidos en un solo ser, como dos pedazos de un entero que finalmente vuelven a unirse después de haber estado separados durante una eternidad y que terminarían autodestruyéndose si una mitad fuera arrancada de la otra. Tu cabeza había trazado un plan romántico, dulce, _perfecto_, pero ya no creés poder contenerte nueve días más, ya no creés poder seguir aguantando. Un acto de amor tan hermoso y profundo debería ser natural y espontáneo en lugar de meticulosamente calculado.

Sos adicta a él, y tu organismo está pidiéndote una dosis más alta porque besos y caricias - por mucho que el grado de intimidad haya crecido en profundidad- ya no te sosiegan, ya no te sacian. Querés ahogarte, intoxicarte, extasiarte, embriagarte, fundirte con él hasta perder la noción de quién sos y dónde estás, hasta que tus músculos, huesos y carne se entumezcan y todas las sensaciones placenteras se concentren en tu alma. Querés morir de una sobredosis en sus brazos, y después que esos mismos brazos te acunen hasta que renazcas de tus propias cenizas para volver a permitir que la pasión te consuma como el fuego al Fénix otra vez, repitiendo el círculo vicioso sin cesar.

¿Por qué esperar nueve días más si el deseo está carcomiéndote hoy, ahora? ¿Por qué esperar nueve días más si el hombre en el que confiás íntimamente ya te prometió que va a estar con vos para siempre? ¿Por qué esperar nueve días más si el amor que sentís por él es tan grande y tan fuerte que te desgasta físicamente? ¿Por qué esperar nueve días más si cada una de tus terminaciones nerviosas está tensa y pidiendo alivio a gritos? ¿Por qué esperar nueve días más si estás preparada _ahora_? ¿Por qué esperar nueve días más si es en este preciso instante que tu alma está muriéndose por reencontrarse con su otra mitad, esa mitad que le falta desde que el Universo existe y los dos pedazos de una misma pieza fueron separados sólo para que el destino volviera a unirlos?

"To-ny…" murmurás su nombre entrecortadamente, una sílaba primero, otra sílaba después, mientras luchás para robar otra bocanada de oxígeno mezclado con su perfume.

Su rostro está enterrado en tu cuello, tus manos enterradas en su cabello color azabache. Al escuchar su voz llamándolo levanta la cabeza para mirarte; sus ojos oscuros empapados de deseo se encuentran con tus ojos, esos dos espejos que reflejan exactamente lo que a él está comiéndolo vivo por dentro, porque vos sos víctima de la misma locura. Una mirada frente a otra, el placer _in crescendo_, el mundo se esfuma.

Despacio, haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que te queda, temblando como una hoja, tomás envió y girás hacia el costado, tu cuerpo llevando al suyo consigo; ahora él está recostado sobre su espalda y vos estás recostada sobre tu estómago encima suyo. Apoyás tus manos sobre su pecho para mantenerte ligeramente erguida y tratás de normalizar tus patrones de respiración mientras el sonido de sus jadeos se mezcla con el del mar revuelto; deseo puro nubla su mirada y podés sentir su pulso en todas partes y escuchar su corazón latiendo descontroladamente, golpeando su caja torácica.

Sus párpados caen involuntariamente en respuesta automática al movimiento fluido de tus piernas para acomodarse una a cada costado; sentada encima suyo a ahorcajadas, inclinada hacia adelante para que un par de labios estuviera a escasos milímetros del otro, escuchás el sonido que sube por su garganta – mezcla de suspiro, gemido y gruñido - y sentís presionando contra tu abdomen la necesidad y la locura que empiezan a acumularse en él.

"_M'chelle_…" intenta decir tu nombre entre dientes apretados, pero todo lo que resulta es aquella mezcla de letras apenas descifrable.

Lo interrumpís, acunando su cabeza entre tus manos y capturando su labio inferior entre tus dientes y jalando muy despacio, separándolo del superior, besándolo con dulzura, acariciando cada uno de esos recovecos de su boca que ya conocés de memoria, quitándole poco a poco la respiración, embriagándolo, hechizándolo, enloqueciéndolo con las sensaciones que despiertan los roces de una lengua con la otra, arrancándole gemidos que se pierden y ahogan en su garganta, extinguiendo su cordura gota a gota.

"Vayamos a casa" le pedís en un susurro, mordiendo la línea de su mandíbula y luego besando su cuello hasta sentir su anatomía entera tensarse y aflojarse repetidas veces; su respiración comienza a agitarse, su corazón está latiendo muchísimo más rápido, sus caricias en tu espalda son más y más posesivas con cada segundo que pasa, como si quisiera dejar marcas invisibles con las yemas de sus dedos para probar que sos suya y que nunca perteneciste ni vas a pertenecer a nadie más "… Vayamos a casa" repetís, frotando la punta de tu nariz con la punta de su nariz.

No debés repetir una tercera vez tu deseo de irte a casa para tener más privacidad (la playa está desierta y _es_ un sitio romántico, pero la primera vez te sentirías mucho más cómoda en tu cama). Quizá es el deseo que nubla su juicio y lo tiene atontado, quizá sabe exactamente lo que pretendés hacer y ya no quedan rastros de sus miedos porque lograste borrarlos todos mostrándole cuán lista y decidida estás, quizá simplemente quiera dejarse llevar por la corriente y permitir que las cosas tomen su curso natural.

En tus ojos y en sus ojos brilla el mismo deseo, ese deseo crudo, dulce, incontenible, incontrolable, insoportable, terriblemente hondo, ese deseo profundo que está devorándolos de a pequeños bocados, así como se devoran el uno al otro de a pequeños bocados cuando se besan y acarician.

En tus ojos y en sus ojos brilla ese deseo que está comiéndote viva, dando mordiscos a tu corazón y a tu alma, torturando a tu anatomía con espasmos de placer que te dejan temblando pero no te traen alivio, porque lo único que puede traerte _verdadero alivio_ a esta altura de las circunstancias es la fusión de sus cuerpos hasta que tu alma y su alma se unan.

Tus ojos y sus ojos se encuentran cuando llegan – entre besos y mimos y riendo como dos criaturas – al coche.

Tus ojos y sus ojos se encuentran, los dos se quedan inmóviles junto al auto, los dos en un acto reflejo se muerden el labio (quizá para reprimir las ganas de volver a abalanzarse sobre el otro y comerse a besos), los dos sonríen, los dos hablan sin emitir sonido alguno, los dos usan ese lenguaje único para decir todo lo que en palabras no puede explicarse, los dos saben lo que va a pasar.

Tus ojos y sus ojos se encuentran, una mirada se ahoga en la otra, una mirada se embriaga de la otra.

Ves tu reflejo en esas dos órbitas color chocolate: tus rulos desordenados y enredados están llenos de arena, también hay restos de arena en tus ropas. Tu imagen y su imagen se asemejan, porque él está tan desalineado como vos, con el cabello revuelto y la camisa y el jean arrugados. No podés evitar reír; es una risita suave y cargada de ternura, una risita en la que quizá están escapándose en forma de melodía los pocos nervios que puedan quedar dando vueltas en tu sistema.

Y él ríe también, sin poder evitarlo, porque tu risa es contagiosa y él es adicto a ese sonido que lo acaricia por dentro. Esa risa es el eco de tu risa, esa risa es toda tu música favorita combinada en un solo sonido. Esa risa es, tal vez, también la forma que él tiene de dejar ir un poco esos miedos que lo acorralan e impiden que se permita perder el control y amarte sin ponerse límites.

Tus ojos y sus ojos se encuentran, el silencio los envuelve, ya no prestan atención siquiera a ese mar que se agita y que ahora parece distante y ajeno a esta escena, ya no prestan atención a nada que no sea la necesidad de dar rienda suelta a todo ese amor, toda esa locura, toda esa pasión.

Esto es súbito, inesperado, repentino. Amar es, en realidad, una experiencia súbita, inesperada, repentina, incluso cuando la historia lleva años escrita en las estrellas y esperando su oportunidad para acontecer. Pero no hay nervios ni miedos que puedan hacer que se echen atrás, sólo deseo consumiéndolos lentamente, sólo una adicción que crece y crece y para la que jamás hallarán cura o placebo, sólo la necesidad de estar unidos tan íntimamente como es posible, sólo la necesidad de volver dos cuerpos uno solo.

Su mano busca tu mano, sus dedos se entrelazan con tus dedos, tu corazón y su corazón laten siguiendo un ritmo desenfrenado mientras corrientes eléctricas atraviesan sus anatomías despertando espasmos en todas partes.

Tus ojos y sus ojos se encuentran. Él te promete en silencio cuidarte, y vos en silencio prometés creerle siempre.

* * *

No hizo falta que dijeras palabra alguna (nunca hacen falta las palabras, en realidad; ustedes no necesitan hablar para entenderse): él sabía exactamente a dónde querías ir.

No se trata de la necesidad de jugar en tu propio terreno, ni se trata del reconfortante efecto de estar rodeada de tus cosas, en tu hábitat, confort que puede aliviar fácilmente los nervios y esa porción pequeñita de ansiedad que se hace presente en la forma de una sensación ácida y punzante en la boca del estómago; en cualquier lugar te sentirías segura, contenida y cuidada porque _él_ sabe cómo cuidarte, contenerte y darte esa sensación de seguridad que sólo experimentás cuando estás en sus brazos.

Podrías perder la virginidad en el mismo sofá en el que muchas veces te has acurrucado para llorar una noche entera pensando que aquél hombre al que adorás como a un Dios nunca va a fijarse en vos, ese mismo sofá en el que has pasado otras noches – mucho más lindas, por supuesto – anidada en sus brazos, y eso no cambiaría nada; podría suceder en el suelo del baño o en el suelo de la cocina, y no te importaría el frío helado de las baldosas blancas en tu espalda, porque probablemente en mitad del éxtasis perderías consciencia absoluta del lugar en el que se hallan; tampoco te molestarían los raspones que dejaría en tu piel perfecta el suelo alfombrado de la sala de estar como consecuencia de su cuerpo y tu cuerpo vueltos uno meciéndose lentamente con cada impulso apasionado: sentirías la adrenalina, el deseo, el amor y la química que se genera entre los dos comiéndote viva con la misma intensidad, los mismos suspiros se escaparían de tus labios, los mismos temblores poseerían tu cuerpo, los mismos espasmos y estremecimientos subirían y bajarían por tu columna vertebral, el mismo placer nublaría tus pensamientos y haría que creyeras que tu alma está separándose de tu cuerpo.

Cuando los besos y las caricias se profundicen y se vuelvan mucho, mucho más íntimos de lo que han sido hasta ahora, cuando un cuerpo y el otro se unan hasta convertirse en uno solo, cuando el fuego que arde dentro de ambos los haga sentir afiebrados al punto de delirar, cuando la sangre en tus venas hierva, cuando los dos exploten en éxtasis y euforia, tu cerebro va a desconectarse por completo, los pensamientos van a desdibujarse, tu mente va a esfumarse como si hubiera estado hecha de humo y no vas a tener la menor idea sobre quién sos o dónde estás mientras tus cinco sentidos se agudizan hasta tal extremo que el placer y el dolor se chocan porque la línea que los divide se ha hecho bruma también. Estar unida a él, íntimamente conectada, tan cerca uno del otro como es físicamente posible, fundidos uno en el otro, perdidos uno en el otro, consumiéndose uno al otro, va a ser como tocar el cielo con las manos te halles recostada sobre una sábana, sobre una alfombra, sobre baldosas frías, o te encuentres acorralada contra una pared.

Pero, aun si todas aquellas consideraciones son válidas, aun si todas aquellas consideraciones son ciertas, aun si el sitio no tendría realmente importancia alguna porque no hay forma posible de que no te sientas segura, contenida y cuidada cuando estás en sus brazos, eso no quita el hecho de que para vos tu cama no sea un simple colchón sobre un simple somier, como lo sería para cualquiera (aunque técnicamente no sea más que un simple colchón sobre un simple somier): en tu cama nunca hubo otro hombre, dormiste sola en esa cama manchando con tus lágrimas las almohadas a las que te aferrabas cuando sentías que te hundías en tu soledad y en tu tristeza hasta la noche en la que él visitó tu departamento por primera vez y se recostó a tu lado para escucharte hablar de algo que estaba llenando tu corazón de tristeza; miles de veces – cuando te parecía imposible que él te notara, que le resultaras atractiva, que te viera como a algo más que una compañera de trabajo, que se enamorara de vos – fantaseaste con cómo sería sentir sus manos acariciando cada palmo de tu piel y su boca quemándote al desparramar besos en tu cuello y en tu pecho; miles de veces fantaseaste con quedarte dormida en sus brazos _en esa cama_, su respiración y tu respiración mezclándose, sus corazones latiendo acompasados y tranquilos después de haber palpitado frenéticamente mientras hacían el amor. Tu cama es ése sitio que pertenece pura e íntimamente a ambos, ese sitio que entre los dos pueden convertir en su propio cielo sobre la Tierra, ese sitio donde no existe ningún límite y los miedos e inhibiciones se desdibujan, ese sitio donde solamente se respira amor.

No hizo falta que dijeras palabra alguna (nunca hacen falta las palabras, en realidad; ustedes no necesitan hablar para entenderse): él sabía exactamente a dónde querías ir.

Querés ir a tu casa, arrastrarlo hasta tu cuarto entre besos mientras la ropa que visten es poco a poco dejada en el olvido a medida que cada prenda va cayendo al suelo, colapsar con él en esa cama que es mucho más que un simple colchón sobre un somier, y luego morir de amor consumida por ese fuego que está torturándote tan dulcemente y volver a renacer de tus cenizas acunada en sus brazos.

Y él lo sabe. Lo sabe sin necesidad de que se lo digas explícitamente, lo sabe sin necesidad de que palabra alguna salga de tu boca, lo sabe sin necesidad de que seas específica, lo sabe porque puede leerlo en tus ojos, puede escucharlo en los latidos desbocados de su corazón (esos latidos que van a la misma velocidad que los suyos, porque su corazón está diciendo lo mismo, porque su corazón está muriendo de ganas también, porque su corazón está a punto de colapsar de tanto contener toda esa pasión), puede sentirlo en tus caricias, puede saborearlo en tus besos. Él sabe bien por qué le pediste que regresaran, él sabe bien a dónde es que deseás ir, él sabe bien porqué, él sabe bien qué querés que suceda, él sabe bien que estás decidida y que te sentís preparada y que ya no quedan miedos ni inhibiciones ni inseguridades que pueda derribar tu necesidad de entregarle tu cuerpo para que te demuestre con el suyo cuánto te adora.

Él sabe lo que está por pasar, lo supo desde el momento en que tu mirada y su mirada se conectaron. Y es evidente que ya no tiene miedo a lastimarte, a hacerte daño sin intención; ya no tiene dudas sobre si estás preparada, ya no teme estar dándote de alguna manera la errónea impresión de que ya no quiere o ya no puede esperar más o que está cansándose de ser tan paciente (nunca tuviste esa impresión).

Los_ dos_ están listos para descubrir la experiencia fuerte, dulce e intensa de juntar dos cuerpos por amor.

No querrías aprender de ningún otro hombre cómo amar, sólo querés que te enseñe él, y si la vida hubiera decidido que tus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, habrías muerto sin haber conocido nunca el placer de besarse y acariciarse con deseo porque ningunos labios ni ningunas manos habrían podido tocarte.

Y él no querría aprender de ninguna otra mujer, no _podría_ aprender de ninguna otra mujer cómo amar. Sos la única que logró enamorarlo, sos su otra mitad, sos la única a la que adora con locura, sos la única capaz de quitarle la respiración, sos la única capaz de hacer que sienta un placer casi insoportable a pesar de tu inexperiencia, sos la única que puede moverle el piso, sos la única que puede volarle la cabeza, sos la única que puede hacer que se olvide de sus argumentos y metodologías, sos la única que pudo rescatar al hombre que se ocultaba dentro del robot, sos la única por la que está dispuesto a controlar su temperamento, sos la única que pudo despertar en él ganas de cambiar, sos la única que pudo derribar esas paredes tras las cuales él estaba escondiendo su alma para evitar sufrir más desgarros, sos la única en la que confía ciegamente, sos la única a la que se volvió adicto, sos la única mujer de la que se volvió dependiente, sos la mujer con la que él quiere aprender cómo hacer el amor.

Finalmente, los _dos_ están listos. Ya no hay pensamientos, reflexiones, dudas o preguntas en sus mentes, ya no hay miedos o inhibiciones, ya no hay inseguridades o complejos de inferioridad lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerle frente a ese deseo que se alza envolviéndolos, ya no hay plazos de tiempo que puedan fijarse ni fechas que puedan elegirse porque una pasión tan increíble y un amor tan fuerte se llevan todo por delante y arrollan lo que sea que encuentren a su paso.

Los _dos_ están listos para descubrir en la piel del otro lo que se siente tocar el cielo con las manos.

* * *

Siempre permanecerá como un misterio indescifrable la respuesta a cómo lograron contenerse durante todo el viaje en auto desde la playa hasta tu departamento sin perder el control y acabar estacionando en alguna callecita desierta para seguir comiéndose a besos apasionadamente. Cómo fue que no te abalanzaste sobre él en cuanto se cerró la puerta del ascensor, esto tampoco vas a saberlo, así como jamás sabrás exactamente cuánto le costó contenerse y soportar que el único contacto piel con piel entre ambos fuera aquél de sus dedos y tus dedos entrelazados hasta que llegaron al piso correspondiente.

Veinte minutos, veinte minutos habían aguantado sin besarse, sin acariciarse, sin morderse. Veinte minutos habían pasado sólo tomados de la mano. Sabían que el más dulce de los roces encendería un fuego imposible de apagar, por eso habían restringido al mínimo el contacto; el beso más inocente habría desencadenado otra vez esa locura que con tanto esfuerzo estaban conteniendo, la caricia más simple podría haber provocado una explosión.

Veinte minutos de perfecto, impecable autocontrol. Veinte minutos evitando mirarse a los ojos porque ver el deseo allí contenido, concentrado, creciendo, volviéndose más y más potente con cada segundo que se escurría por las manecillas del reloj, habría acabado enloqueciéndolos (tanto deseo es peligroso, pero, ¿acaso un amor como el de ustedes no es también peligroso?).

Veinte minutos peleando contra el instinto, veinte minutos tratando de mantener a sus corazones latiendo a un ritmo más o menos normal, veinte minutos tratando de mantener sus patrones de respiración más o menos estables, veinte minutos tratando de no sucumbir a la necesidad de tomar otra dosis de esa droga que calma la adicción de la que son víctimas, veinte minutos peleando contra ese magnetismo que atrae su cuerpo a tu cuerpo. Veinte minutos en absoluto silencio, porque no había nada que decir: ese lenguaje propio hablaba con claridad sin que palabra alguna tuviera que subir por sus gargantas.

Veinte minutos conteniendo dentro de ustedes una fuerza mucho más grande, mucho más compleja y mucho más difícil de explicar o describir que cualquier otra. Veinte minutos con la cabeza en blanco porque el éxtasis provocado por aquella sesión de mimos en la playa aun no se había diluido. Veinte minutos flotando en tiempo y espacio por los efectos de esos besos y esas caricias. Veinte minutos actuando automáticamente porque si se permitían bajar la guardia acabarían descontrolándose. Veinte minutos con un millón de mariposas recorriendo cada rinconcito de sus cuerpos, haciéndole cosquillas. Veinte minutos anticipando el instante en que estuvieran refugiados en la intimidad de tu departamento.

Tan pronto como él cerró la puerta detrás de sí, el ambiente casi entumecido en el que habían caído en sus intentos (bastante satisfactorios, por cierto) de no atacarse a mordiscos desesperados cambió de golpe, tan rápido que lo sintieron físicamente, como si una oleada de una emoción poderosa los golpeara de lleno en el pecho. El ardor de la llamas lamiéndolos por dentro se incrementó, cada terminación nerviosa en tu anatomía empezó a pedir alivio a gritos, tus labios y tus manos _dolían_ porque llevabas casi media hora sin tocarlo ni besarlo, sus corazones estaban latiendo tan salvajemente que les hacían daño en el pecho, tus músculos se tensaron amenazando con no volver a relajarse hasta que estuvieran bajo los efectos de su suministro de caricias, tu garganta se secó, empezaste a temblar de deseo de la cabeza a los pies, las descargas eléctricas corrían por tu sistema y podías sentirlas en las yemas de los dedos.

Te arrojaste a sus brazos instintivamente, buscando calmar el hambre, buscando calmar la sed, buscando saciar tu necesidad de _él_, esa adicción cruda que te devora. Y él te abrazó como si su existencia y su supervivencia dependieran enteramente de eso, aferrándose a vos como un moribundo se aferra a la vida, su sed y su hambre clamando también ser mitigados, su dependencia de tu esencia embriagándolo.

Se besaron con lentitud exasperante, de pie en medio de la sala de estar, sus brazos envolviéndote, tus brazos envolviéndolo. Se besaron muy, muy despacio, acompañando el movimiento de una lengua contra la otra con caricias en la espalda y la cabeza. Los gemidos ahogados llenaban el aire; escucharlo a él susurrar palabras indescifrables dentro de tu boca entre besos era suficiente para que se te erizara la piel y esa sensación cálida y húmeda se volviera muchísimo más cálida y húmeda. Se besaron como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, como si fueran los dueños de cada minuto en los relojes, como si el Universo se hubiera detenido, como si estuvieran suspendidos en una dimensión donde no corren las horas. Se besaron hasta prácticamente intoxicarse y – como dos adictos que no pueden recuperarse y que se sabe tarde o temprano morirán de una sobredosis – siguieron besándose aun mucho después de que todo oxígeno abandonara sus pulmones, aun después de que toda cordura desapareciera y sólo la locura prevaleciera.

Te asaltó, súbitamente, un momento de lucidez. Quizá la ocurrencia no era tuya propia, quizá habías leído algo en alguna parte, quizá habías visto una escena similar en alguna película, pero la idea se metió en tu cabeza y de alguna manera logró hacerse escuchar a pesar de que todos tus sentidos estaban concentrados en él y en nada más. Una idea brillante, te pareció, romántica, dulce, íntima, _perfecta_.

Nunca antes estuvieron completamente desnudos uno junto al otro, uno frente al otro, simplemente mirándose, acariciándose, aprendiendo de memoria cada palmo del cuerpo del otro, explorando cada centímetro de piel. Durante la última semana habían llegado muy lejos pero siempre habían quedado barreras de tela entre ambos que por un motivo u otro no fueron removidas. Aquello combinado al hecho de que ambos estaban llenos de arena después de haber pasado la mitad de la tarde en la playa te llevó a pensar (increíble que en tu estado de euforia pudieras todavía pensar) que podrían bañarse juntos, simplemente desnudarse el uno al otro para acostumbrarse a la ausencia de _cualquier_ prenda de vestir, sumergirse en el agua caliente, mirarse y acariciarse con dulzura, disfrutar de la primera vez que se hallen los dos totalmente vulnerables y expuestos, tomarse su tiempo para absorber esa imagen, mimarse un largo rato, descubrir y besar cada lunar y marca de nacimiento existentes, y _luego _finalmente colapsar en la cama y dejar el deseo explotar por completo.

Sin musitar cosa alguna, tus labios y sus labios pegados un par al otro como si un hechizo irrompible los hubiera condenado a ambos a sólo poder satisfacer la necesidad de oxígeno de sus pulmones dándose respiración boca a boca, acariciando su espalda y su cabeza, lo condujiste despacio hacia el baño, poniendo en uso una porción de tus sentidos para caminar hacia allí con pasos lentos y los ojos cerrados sin llevarte nada por delante.

Apenas levantaste los párpados medio milímetro cuando creíste haber alcanzado destino para confirmar que estaban, de hecho, frente a la puerta del baño, contra la cual tu espalda quedó presionada cuando él te arrinconó al súbitamente decidir que sería buena idea acunar tu cuerpo entre el suyo propio y la primera superficie dura a su alcance mientras entre besos y mordiscos descendía desde tu mejilla por todo tu cuello hasta llegar a aquél punto culminante en tu garganta en el que pueden sentirse tus pulsaciones. Tus piernas se aflojaron como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina; no temiste caer, sabés bien que él jamás te dejaría caer, él jamás dejaría de sujetarte protectoramente en sus brazos, soportando todo el peso de tu físico así como soporta el peso de las cargas emocionales que debés llevar sobre los hombros.

Demasiado perdida entre esas oleadas de placer que no dejaban de atacar tu anatomía, por unos instantes no tuviste noción de _absolutamente nada_ y olvidaste dónde estabas o por qué estabas ahí, hasta que, luego de una cantidad de tiempo indefinida (quizá segundos, quizá minutos enteros, quizá media hora, quizá una hora completa), otro destello de lucidez se coló por entre la niebla de éxtasis que envolvía tu cerebro y, con un movimiento fluido gracias a los reflejos obtenidos en tu entrenamiento para trabajar en la CTU, diste una leve patadita a la puerta para que se abriera.

Abrió los ojos al sentir tus manos cerrándose alrededor de su cuello para guiarlo hacia adentro.

"Michelle" murmuró dentro de tu boca; sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, sus palmas acunando tu rostro "ésta no es tu habitación" señaló, besándote despacio y con una dulzura arrolladora que estaba derritiéndote como los rayos del sol a un simple, insignificante cubito de hielo.

"Ya lo sé" susurraste seductoramente, apartando tu boca de su boca y sonriéndole con picardía, mordiendo tus labios hinchados y enrojecidos, saboreando en tu lengua el sabor de sus besos, de esa esencia única que es sólo suya, esa esencia única que se vuelve muchísimo más adictiva cuando se mezcla con lo que sea que hace a tus besos su perdición.

Diste un paso hacia atrás, luego otro; no debías haberte alejado más de cinco centímetros, pero tu cuerpo ya extrañaba su cuerpo, sus manos acariciándote desesperadamente y haciéndote sentir un millón de cosas, sus músculos presionados contra tu figura frágil y delicada. Y lo mismo debe haberle sucedido a él, porque cuatro pasos solamente habías dado cuando enseguida él te tomó del codo y te empujó con suavidad hacia adelante para envolverte otra vez en sus brazos. Volviste a sentir las rodillas como de gelatina, tus piernas volvieron a temblar ligeramente en cuanto él enterró su rostro en tu cuello y empezó a desparramar besos en aquél sitio cercano a tu hombro donde se hallan terminaciones nerviosas hipersensibles.

"No aguanto un segundo sin tocarte" confesó en tu oído, el sonido de su voz afectándote aun más que sus caricias, tu anatomía aflojándose más, otra vez tu mente poniéndose en blanco, otra vez oleadas de placer _casi_ insoportables de tan fuertes que son nublándote, atacándote como su boca te atacaba buscando dejar sus huellas en tu cuerpo, buscando marcarte como suya, buscando saciar ese hambre que por experiencia propia sabés es insaciable "… Vamos a tu habitación…" te pidió, otra vez acercándose peligrosamente a ese sitio en tu garganta donde se escuchan fuertes y claros los latidos de tu corazón, creyendo genuinamente que habías abierto la puerta del baño por equivocación cuando en realidad estabas tratando de llegar a tu cuarto en medio de todos esos besos y caricias.

"Shhh" acallaste sus palabras, sellando sus labios con tus labios, masajeando su cuello con las yemas de tus dedos "… Quiero que vayamos muy despacio" murmuraste seductoramente, tu voz alcanzando sus oídos solamente porque sus sentidos estaban pendientes de cada uno de tus movimientos "… Primero podemos relajarnos" sugerís "…, mimarnos un poco…"

Alejándote de él otra vez dando pasos cortos hacia atrás, te acercaste a la bañera.

Una de las cosas que cualquier mujer apreciaría de tu pequeño departamento (ese pequeño departamento que él convirtió en hogar con su presencia, porque antes no era más que un lugar en el que vivir, un techo bajo el cual resguardarte, una dirección legal para que en los papeles quedara asentado dónde residís) es la bañera: de acrílico blanco (impecable acrílico blanco, porque te encargas de limpiarla histéricamente una vez por semana como si un nene de diez años hubiera estado en ella luego de haber pasado toda la tarde en el parque jugando con barro, aunque lo cierto es que dudás haya habido alguna vez siquiera la más insignificante manchita), es lo suficientemente larga para que una persona de casi dos metros entre recostada con comodidad y lo suficientemente profunda para sumergirse en ella luego de un día largo y difícil y dejar que los pensamientos se diluyan como el vapor y el agua tibia relaje las tensiones, con un buen libro al alcance de la mano o una copa de vino y música suave sonando para completar el cuadro.

Pero vos pocas veces la usaste para darte un baño de inmersión, porque no te surten el mismo efecto que a la mayoría de las mujeres. Lo que realmente te relaja es hacerte un ovillo bajo el chorro hirviendo de la ducha y quedarte allí acurrucada mientras el agua golpea tu espalda y salpica las paredes recubiertas de azulejos y la mampara de vidrio. Nunca le viste mucho atractivo a eso de quedarte recostada con la vista perdida en el techo hasta que la piel se te arrugue como una pasa de uva, permitiendo que el silencio de la habitación provocara que el eco de tus pensamientos, reflexiones, dudas, problemas y recuerdos se volviera mucho más potente, mucho más filoso, mucho más fuerte, mucho más ensordecedor, mucho más desgarrador.

Sin embargo, se te ocurrió, a esa bañera especialmente larga y profunda ahora podrías empezar a darle buen uso _con él_.

Corriste la mampara, con mano _ligeramente_ temblorosa giraste el grifo y el agua comenzó a manar de la canilla, rompiendo el silencio tenso, casi palpable en que se encontraban sumidas esas cuatro paredes, silencio que se había hecho en cuanto su cuerpo y tu cuerpo se habían separado uno del otro y por sus gargantas habían dejado de subir gemidos, jadeos y suspiros incontenibles.

Te diste vuelta, permitiste a tu mirada toparse con su mirada, y sin que hiciera falta que palabras fuera agregadas a la escena, sin que hiciera falta que convirtieras en frases tus sentimientos (sentimientos tan profundos, tan complejos, tan enredados, tan complicados, tan hondos que hubiera sido imposible separarlos a unos de otros, clasificarlos, describirlos), sólo con permitir que tus ojos penetraran hasta llegar a su alma (algo que podés hacer con facilidad, algo que ya sabías hacer incluso antes de ese 4 de septiembre en el que el tablero se dio vuelta y tu mundo y su mundo cambiaron radicalmente, fusionándose los dos para formar un solo mundo), sólo con permitir que sus ojos penetraran hasta llegar a _tu alma_ bastó para que fuera dicho todo lo que debía ser dicho sin que ninguno de los dos despagara los labios, sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera que esforzarse por hacer a un lado la euforia consumiéndolos para tratar de hablar con coherencia y cohesión.

Esa pausa, esa pequeña pausa que nunca sabrás realmente cuánto duró porque lo cierto es que no hay reloj cuyos efectos los alcancen cuando están juntos, esa pausa _era_ necesaria, esa pausa sirve para probar algo en lo que quizás nadie se fijaría pero que vos notaste: esa pausa prueba que aquello que estaba a punto de ocurrir no era meramente un acto físico, no era meramente una cuestión de hormonas revolucionadas, no era meramente un acto para satisfacer una necesidad fisiológica o para enfriar una calentura.

Esa pausa acurrucaba un interrogante y también acurrucaba tu respuesta a ese interrogante, tu contestación a esa pregunta hecha en medio del silencio, esa pregunta que sabías sería hecha en cierto punto incluso si tenías en claro – tanto como él – que ambos estaban listos para dar ese último paso. Esa pausa no era necesaria, pero fue otra prueba de lo mucho que él te ama y lo mucho que se preocupa por vos, lo mucho que le importa tu bienestar antes que cualquier otra cosa, lo muy dispuesto que estaría a seguir esperando _años_ si se lo pidieras, lo mucho que precisa saber que estás verdaderamente preparada y que no estás a punto de cometer una locura en un momento de debilidad de los dos de la cual vas a arrepentirte después al darte cuenta de que hubiera sido conveniente haber continuado aguardando.

¿Pero aguardando hasta cuándo? No estás _legalmente_ unida a él, de acuerdo a las leyes del Estado de California, pero eso no quiere decir que emocionalmente los dos no estén atados, eso no quiere decir que emocionalmente no estén vinculados para siempre; lo están desde que el mundo es mundo, lo están desde que la Tierra gira, lo están desde que el sol sale todas las mañanas y se pone en cada crepúsculo, lo están desde mucho antes de que sus caminos finalmente se cruzaran uno con el otro, y van a estarlo hasta después de haber vuelto al polvo, van a estarlo por toda la eternidad. La conexión que existe entre ambos tiene mayor fuerza y mayor validez que cualquier papel firmado por un juez, la conexión que existe entre ustedes dos es muchísimo más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa y nunca va a romperse, nadie va a poder romperla, nadie para a poder cambiarla. Contraer matrimonio no va a significar más que una acción para mostrarle al resto de las personas – esas personas que no pueden entender el idioma que ustedes hablan porque es como un idioma extranjero que jamás aprenderán, esas personas totalmente ajenas al mundo que comparten, esas personas que no pueden comprender lo que no pueden explicar, esas personas que no saben ver con el corazón y por querer ver con los ojos se pierden lo esencial – lo mucho que se aman; contraer matrimonio no es más que ponerse en el dedo una alianza para sellar con algo material, algo visible y tangible, un pacto ya sellado.

Estabas más segura que nunca, más lista que nunca, y no habría miedo, pensamiento, reflexión, inhibición, inseguridad, complejo o duda que pudiera detenerte, porque tu deseo y tu necesidad de volver a unir ese pedazo de tu alma que le pertenece a él pero que reside en vos con ese pedazo de su alma que te pertenece a vos pero reside en él podía hacerle frente a absolutamente cualquier cosa y arrollar cualquier obstáculo que pudiera aparecer.

Eso estaba preguntándote él con esa pausa, eso estaba preguntándote él con su mirada, no porque no lo supiera, no porque fuera una incógnita la respuesta, no porque dudara, no porque estuviera arrepintiéndose, no porque estuviera ganándole el miedo otra vez, no porque los nervios estuvieran succionando el deseo y debilitándolo (el deseo que tienen el uno por el otro, ese deseo insaciable, nunca nadie lo podría debilitar), no porque no hubiera interpretado en tus besos y en tus caricias eso que no se puede poner en palabras y que sólo se transmite con el lenguaje de la piel, sino porque simplemente necesitaba que fuera demostrado _una vez más_ que para él siempre vas a ser una prioridad, que para él siempre vas a estar por encima de todo, que para él siempre vas a ser más importante que cualquier otra cosa, incluso más importante que sus propias necesidades.

_¿Estás segura?_

_Sí_.

Sí, estabas segura, más segura que nunca, más segura de lo que llegarías a estar jamás.

Sí, estabas segura, estabas decidida, estabas muriéndote de ganas, no sólo físicamente, no sólo porque tu cuerpo pedía a gritos que le dieras una sobredosis de amor, sino también emocionalmente, porque todos esos pedazos desparramados dentro tuyo que alguna vez habían sido parte de un entero querían volver a encontrarse con todos esos pedazos desparramados dentro de él para volver a formar esa pieza completa, esa pieza de la que los dos son cada uno una mitad.

_Sí, estoy segura_ era la respuesta a ese interrogante silencioso, respuesta también silenciosa que podía leerse claramente en el brillo de tus ojos, en tu mirada empapada de deseo, en tu rostro, en el lenguaje en el que tu cuerpo habla con su cuerpo.

Aquella pausa acabó de golpe, tan de golpe como había empezado. Y la quietud antes sólo rota por el agua emanando del grifo y llenando la bañera se resquebrajó cuando te encontraste nuevamente en sus brazos, un cuerpo presionado contra el otro, besos y caricias desesperados, suspiros y gemidos inundando nuevamente sus gargantas y ahogándose allí mismo, mordidas en el cuello y en los hombros, sus respiraciones entrecortadas mezclándose, sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo.

"Tengo _tantas_ ganas de estar con vos…" murmuraste, tus labios sobre la piel de su cuello, tu voz apenas audible por el sonido del agua que seguía cayendo.

Él tomó tu rostro entre sus manos – esas manos mucho más grandes, largas y fuertes que las tuyas, que son tan frágiles y delicadas; esas manos con las que deseás te recorra palmo a palmo, milímetro a milímetro causando que se levante tu temperatura, que tiembles, que te retuerzas bajo su peso, que te deshagas en espasmos -, te miró a los ojos durante lo que se sintió como una eternidad, acarició con las yemas de sus pulgares tus mejillas sonrojadas y luego trazó con las yemas de sus índices el contorno de tus labios, deteniéndose especialmente en las comisuras.

Nuevamente no hicieron falta palabras, nuevamente se hablaron utilizando ese lenguaje que nadie más podría captar y que les pertenece enteramente a ustedes, ese lenguaje tan único y especial como el amor puro y profundo que sienten el uno por el otro.

_Yo también me muero de ganas de estar con vos_.

* * *

Entre besos y mordidas apasionadas perdieron noción absoluta del tiempo y del espacio, sus sentidos demasiado concentrados en embriagarse con el perfume, el gusto y el tacto del otro como para preocuparse de lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo en ese otro mundo, ese mundo real, ese mundo habitado por cientos de millones de personas, ese mundo que no es el mundo en el que ustedes viven, ese mundo que no es el mundo que ustedes comparten, ese mundo que no es el mundo en el que ustedes dos pueden amarse sin límites ni restricciones.

Entre besos y mordidas comenzás a desvestirlo con dedos un poco temblorosos. Tu memoria de golpe te lleva a un evento ocurrido más de un mes atrás: era de noche, los dos estaban física y emocionalmente exhaustos, los dos estaban sufriendo, los dos tenían la cabeza embotada. Aquella noche fría estaban en Chicago, en la casa de sus padres, y él apenas tenía fuerzas para respirar. Lo habías ayudado a cambiar por un pijama las ropas que había estado vistiendo durante todo el día. En ese momento, en ese instante, entre ustedes había sólo ternura, preocupación por el bienestar del otro y la necesidad de abrazarse, consolarse y cuidarse; no había espacio para que existiera ninguna tensión sexual: simplemente, con mucha delicadeza y dulzura, lo habías desvestido, porque a él no le quedaban ganas ni para tratar de coordinar sus dedos y desabotonar su camisa o para hacer el tremendo, enorme esfuerzo de meterse dentro de una camiseta vieja y un jogging para dormir más cómodo.

Sin embargo, esta situación es totalmente diferente: el escenario, las circunstancias, las emociones, son totalmente diferentes.

Esta vez no estás cuidando de él, no estás reconfortándolo después de un día difícil, no estás calmando sus miedos y su angustia con tus caricias suaves, no estás tratando de sanar heridas profundas. Esta vez ninguno de los dos está conteniendo el llanto que llevan horas y horas acumulando en el pecho. Esta vez sus ojos brillan, pero no porque estén rebosando de lágrimas, sino porque el deseo está quemándolos por dentro, consumiéndolos dulcemente como quieren consumirse el uno al otro.

Esta vez es distinto, muy distinto. Esta vez es parte del juego previo, ese juego previo al momento en el que dos anatomías se chocan y se convierten en una, ese juego previo al instante en el que el Universo se desdibuja y sólo existen tu corazón y su corazón latiendo al unísono y sus respiraciones erráticas acompasadas diciendo lo que en palabras no se puede expresar.

Por eso tus dedos tiemblan ligeramente. Por eso descargas eléctricas corren por tu espina dorsal. Por eso de pronto estás – _un poquitito nada más_ – nerviosa.

Pero son nervios normales, son nervios naturales, nervios como los que cualquier mujer siente ante la perspectiva de un encuentro íntimo con el hombre que aman. No son nervios que puedan detenerte. No son nervios que puedan provocar que cambies de opinión o que decidas ponerle un alto a esto. De hecho, estos nervios son de la clase que se disfrutan porque despiertan cosquillas en tu panza como maripositas que baten sus alas agitadamente porque están contentas.

Con tu rostro enterrado en su cuello y tus dientes rasgando suavemente esa porción de piel hipersensible, desabotonás su jean y - con movimientos un poco torpes que agregan una cuota de dulzura e inocencia al acto de desvestirlo – dejás que el pantalón se deslice hasta quedar alrededor de sus tobillos. Aun temblando debido a los espasmos que causa la sensación de tu boca paseando de un punto de su garganta a otro, se deshace rápidamente de sus jeans, pateándolos a un costado descuidadamente, sin preocuparse por dónde van a caer. Presionando tu cuerpo contra su cuerpo, atrayéndote hacia él posesivamente, acariciando tu espalda con ternura, besándote hambrientamente como si necesitara de vos para alimentarse, sólo para aumentar más y más tus insoportables ganas de sentir su piel rozando tu piel sin que la ropa sea una barrera, te sujeta en tu sitio mientras una boca juega a tentar a la otra con leves mordiscos, impidiendo que puedas seguir con tus planes de cubrir el suelo con el resto de sus prendas de vestir.

Tus jeans, tu blusa, tu ropa interior, están molestándote físicamente, y es _frustrante_, terriblemente frustrante estar demasiado débil, demasiado intoxicada, demasiado embriagada por sus besos y sus caricias y la forma en la que te toca y no poder reaccionar, no poder moverte, no poder hacer nada, no poder tomar el control, estar totalmente a su merced, con tus piernas temblando como si fueran gelatina, con tu corazón latiendo desaforado como si acabaras de correr miles y miles de millas, con cada terminación nerviosa que poseés pidiéndote a gritos un alivio que sólo va a llegar cuando estés completamente desnuda en sus brazos.

Durante minutos que se hacen eternos, como arcilla en sus manos simplemente dejás que él decida a qué velocidad ir y, empujando a un lado la frustración y tratando de calmar ese deseo que sigue acumulándose en tu pecho, te relajás y disfrutás de sus mimos y de esos besos que se vuelven cada vez más y más lentos, más y más profundos, más y más apasionados.

Hasta que finalmente él decide darte el gusto de aliviar un poco esa sensación de estar atrapada en un chaleco de fuerza: sus dedos, mucho más agiles que los tuyos, aflojan los cuatro botones de tu jean con movimientos fluidos. Sus manos acompañan el suave desliz de la tela por tus piernas, aumentando la frecuencia de tus temblores y estremecimientos, acelerando tus pulsaciones, enloqueciéndote, debilitándote, provocando que tus rodillas amenacen con ceder y dejar de soportar tu peso porque parecen haberse vuelto de gelatina (no vas a caer, no temés caer: él está ahí para impedirlo, él está ahí para sostenerte en sus brazos).

Sin embargo el alivio es pasajero y breve, y la frustración vuelve a crecer hasta alcanzar el límite y empezar a bordear la locura otra vez, porque él no muestra intención alguna de querer seguir desnudándote, mucho menos de permitir que vos te deshagas del resto de su ropa. No sabés si está haciéndolo a propósito, no sabés si está tratando de provocarte, no sabés si es parte de sus ganas de alargar el juego previo tanto como posible; lo que sabés es que sólo es comparable a la tortura esa mezcla de ansiedad, placer e impaciencia, sólo es comparable a la tortura lo que te hacen sentir las ganas de que cualquier barrera entre los dos se desvanezca y todo se reduzca a tu piel y su piel rozándose, enviando al cuerpo del otro descargas eléctricas, produciendo chispazos entre una anatomía y otra.

Él sigue besándote, vos seguís respondiendo como si tu vida dependiera de ello, desesperada por satisfacer tu adicción, desesperada por cada dosis de esa droga que él sólo puede darte, por más pequeña que sea. Él sigue besándote, vos seguís respondiendo con la misma pasión, porque estás totalmente a su merced, y si él quiere someterte a la más larga de todas las torturas antes de finalmente hacerte explotar, entonces así va a ser, porque vos no vas a poner objeción alguna: sos completamente suya, con vos puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, más allá de tu urgencia, más allá de tus deseos, más allá de tu impaciencia, más allá de tu necesidad.

* * *

La bañera se llena en su total capacidad y desborda; ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de esto inmediatamente porque están demasiado ocupados jugando a ver quién enloquece más rápido al otro, quién es el primero en perder hasta el último gramo de control, quién es el primero en derretirse en los brazos del otro, quién es el primero en simplemente entrar en erupción y no poder dar vuelta atrás.

Sentir la humedad en sus pies descalzados (habían removido sus zapatos segundos después de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de tu departamento, dejando ambos pares de calzado tirados por ahí en algún sitio indefinido de la sala de estar) los devuelve por un momento a la realidad.

Ambos ríen como criaturas, la mezcla de su risa y tu risa haciendo eco contra las paredes, ese eco rebotando y alcanzándote, provocando que tu piel se erice una vez más y que sientas el alma siendo acariciada como si él con sus propias manos estuviera recorriéndola de punta a punta, las mariposas en tu estómago respondiendo al sonido y agitándose felices, despertando ese cosquilleo agradable que se mueve hacia abajo, hacia el sitio de tu anatomía en el que una bola de fuego se concentra, ardiendo desesperadamente.

Sin dejar de sonreír volvés a acercarte a la bañera para cerrar el grifo, dos de tus dedos distraídamente acariciando tu boca roja e inflamada en un acto reflejo, sintiendo aun sobre tus labios la presión de sus labios, sintiendo aun en tu lengua el sabor único dejado allí por su lengua.

En cuanto el agua deja de correr, el silencio otra vez invade tus oídos, pero no por más de una fracción de segundo, pues lo siguiente que escuchás es un jadeo de sorpresa que nace desde el fondo de tu ser cuando él toma en sus brazos tu anatomía liviana como una pluma y – poniendo muchísimo cuidado para que no te lastimes, resguardando tu cabeza posando una mano tras ella, tratándote con la delicadeza que siempre muestra con vos – te mete dentro de la bañera sin darte aviso previo de que va a hacerlo, y luego, también – aun con su camisa, camiseta y bóxers puestos - , cuidando no aplastarte, él se deja caer encima de vos.

Por alguna ley física que en este momento no podrías recordar ni aunque te amenazaran poniéndote un arma en la sien, obviamente el impacto de ambos cuerpos provocó que la bañera desbordara nuevamente, salpicando una gran cantidad de agua, empapando aun más el piso. Pero no te importa, no te importa en lo mínimo que el suelo de tu baño esté hecho un desastre, no te importa que haya un charco enorme, no va a importarte tener que pasar el lampazo después; tu obsesión por la limpieza, el orden y la pulcritud ha desaparecido de pronto, y no podría interesarte menos. Lo único que te interesa es estar con él, lo único que te interesa es besarlo, acariciarlo, amarlo.

Aquél silencio palpable se materializa otra vez. De pronto todo se vuelve serio, todo se vuelve intenso, todo se vuelve demasiado real, todo se vuelve demasiado crudo, todo se vuelve demasiado fuerte, todo se vuelve demasiado abrumador.

Una sensación tibia te invade, y estás segura de que no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que estás sumergida del cuello para abajo en agua caliente; más bien tiene su origen en lo delicioso de sentir nuevamente todo su peso sobre vos, sus brazos envolviéndote posesivamente, tus piernas alrededor de su cadera generando una fricción exquisita que convierte en irregulares tus patrones de respiración. Acariciás su espalda a través de la camisa empapada que se le pega a los músculos, acariciás su cabello, lo mirás a los ojos y ves nuevamente en ellos tu reflejo, ves nuevamente ese deseo incontenible que está consumiéndolos a ambos.

Te sentís más viva que nunca, más amada que nunca, más feliz que nunca, nada duele, nada lastima, nada pesa, estás flotando, estás… estás en tu propio cielo. Porque estás con él, porque estás en sus brazos, porque estás besándolo y él está besándote con una necesidad cruda e innegable quemando sus labios y quemando los tuyos, así como por dentro esa pasión incontenible los tiene prendidos fuego.

Perdiendo noción del tiempo y del espacio, perdiendo noción de que se encuentran medio vestidos dentro de una bañera llena, perdiendo la noción de absolutamente todo, recostados en el agua como si estuvieran recostados en el cómodo y espacioso colchón de tu cama, siguen comiéndose a besos como si supieran que mañana ocurrirá el Apocalipsis y que ésta será la única noche que tendrán para amarse antes de que sus vidas culminen (y es que si tuvieran la certeza de que el fin del mundo se acerca, los dos querrían pasar esas pocas horas juntos, lejos de todo, absortos en su propio Universo).

Si pudieras elegir cómo morir, elegirías morir así: en sus brazos, y de placer.

Eventualmente tienen que detenerse para respirar cuando la necesidad de oxígeno acaba convirtiéndose en algo imposible de ignorar y comienzan a ahogarse (eso sería hermoso también: morir ahogada en él); si por ustedes fuera no se detendrían nunca, si por ustedes fuera el perfume del otro sería lo único que sus pulmones precisarían, pero hay ciertas leyes biológicas que no pueden ser dejadas de lado y que, tarde o temprano, aparecen de golpe haciendo fuerza para meterse en medio de situaciones que no deberían ser interrumpidas por nada del mundo (mucho menos por la necesidad de tomar un poco de aire).

Tu boca y su boca se separan. Los dos tratan de estabilizarse lo más rápido posible para volver a hundirse en la dulce, terriblemente tóxica, insoportablemente adictiva sensación de estar segundo a segundo cada vez más cerca de hacer el amor por primera vez.

"Amar debe ser realmente un acto impulsivo" susurra entre jadeos, besando tus mejillas húmedas, tus párpados, tus labios, la punta de tu nariz, tu frente, distrayéndote de tus reflexiones, bajando tu cabeza de las nubes y devolviéndote a la realidad por un ratito "porque nunca se me hubiera ocurrido meterme prácticamente vestido dentro de una bañera llena" señala, sonriendo pícaramente y robándote otro de esos besos que son como suaves mordidas.

"La idea no era meternos vestidos, precisamente" murmurás también con una sonrisa cargada de picardía y seducción, tomando entre tus dientes su labio inferior y jalando despacio, arreglándotelas para separar de su ojal el primero de una larga fila de botones con la intención de empezar a deshacerte de lo que queda de su ropa "; pero no importa, porque sos mío y de nadie más, y no voy a dejar que vayas a ningún lado, y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para desnudarte"

Quitás su camisa casi sin esfuerzo y dejás que caiga al charco de agua en el suelo, un bollo de tela insignificante al cual luego sigue su camiseta.

Ahora solamente restan sus bóxers (pensar en ello es suficiente para que tu espalda se arquee y un cosquilleo ataque tu columna vertebral).

Antes de que puedas hacer otro movimiento, rompe su pasividad y, sin mucha dificultad debido a su considerable fuerza y a lo ligero de tu peso, tomándote de la cintura se impulsa hacia arriba llevándote consigo, quedando él de rodillas – el nivel del agua apenas alcanzando su ombligo – mientras vos estás sentada en su regazo, uno frente al otro, sus rostros a apenas centímetros de distancia, él prácticamente desnudo y vos medio vestida.

Ese cosquilleo que ya tan bien conocés corre por tus labios, las ganas de besarlo otra vez torturándote, cada terminación nerviosa de tu anatomía ardiendo dulcemente y pidiéndote que les dieras un poco de alivio, que calmaras aquél incendio que sólo él con sus manos y con su mirada cargada de deseo puede provocar en vos.

No llegás a romper ese milímetro de distancia entre su boca y tu boca para arrancarle más gemidos y suspiros, para volverlo arcilla en tus manos con el efecto que tus besos surten en él y en su sistema nervioso, despertando temblores y espasmos tan fuertes como los que te atacan a vos. No llegás a romper ese milímetro de distancia entre su boca y tu boca porque él ha tomado el control otra vez y ahora es tu turno de someterte a sus deseos, es su turno de guiar hacia dónde van a ir las cosas (lo dejarías guiarte a donde él quisiera, lo dejarías hacer con vos lo que él quisiera; gravitás a su voluntad, confiás en él ciegamente, confiás en él íntimamente, confías en su experiencia, confiás en que va a cuidarte y que no va a dejar que nada malo te pase, entonces, ¿cómo podrías negarle un poco de control?).

Con apenas el índice y el pulgar de cada mano agarra los costados de la sencilla blusita que llevás puesta (es una de esas de algodón, sin mangas, color crema, tan simple como el resto de tu guardarropa). Pero antes de quitártela se toma su tiempo – un puñado de segundos que se convierten en una eternidad – para mirarte intensamente, tan intensamente que dejás de respirar, tan intensamente que tu corazón se saltea varios latidos, quedándose detenido en tu pecho. Te mira con una mezcla de pasión, amor, dulzura y deseo tan fuerte que una oleada de placer abrumadora te golpea, provocando que literalmente te desestabilices y pierdas el equilibrio, balanceándote peligrosamente un centímetro hacia atrás antes de que él te envuelva en sus brazos para mantenerte segura y protegida.

"Simplemente sos demasiado hermosa, Michelle" murmura, contestando una pregunta que jamás fue formulada – no con palabras, al menos – pero que él puede leer en el brillo de tus ojos, en la expresión de tu rostro, en tus facciones de pronto serias "; es por eso que no puedo dejar de mirarte" muy despacio frota la punta de su nariz contra el puente de tu nariz, subiendo y bajando varias veces "… Y hoy estás más hermosa que nunca"

Si la euforia no hubiera estado obnubilándote, te habrías sonrojado, te habrías reído, lo habrías tratado de ridículo, de loco, de tonto y luego lo habrías besado tiernamente para agradecerle su intento de levantar tu pobre autoestima con mentiritas piadosas. Porque, ¿qué hombre en su sano juicio diría que estás más hermosa que nunca?: tu cabello está totalmente revuelto y despeinado, tus rulos empapados pegándose a tu cara y a tu nuca, tus ropas mojadas adheridas a tu cuerpo, totalmente desalineada en general, sin una gota de maquillaje en la cara? (bueno, si uno lo piensa con cuidado, es culpa suya que estés desalineada y mojada: él te sumergió dentro de la bañera con toda la ropa puesta, y fueron sus manos las que se enredaron en tu pelo y desacomodaron los rulos que con tanto esmero y dedicación habías peinado antes de ir a la playa).

Pero a él le creés.

Porque él no es cualquier hombre.

Él es el hombre que te ama.

No es una mentirita piadosa. Está diciéndote la verdad. Lo sabés, lo sentís en el cuerpo, lo sentís en el corazón, lo sentís en el alma, y ni tus complejos de inferioridad ni tu baja autoestima podrían convencerte de que no es cierto que en sus ojos sos la cosita más hermosa del mundo, aun toda despeinada, aun toda empapada, aun con tu rompa húmeda y ni una gota de maquillaje, aun desalineada y desarreglada. Para él siempre sos hermosa, para él nunca vas a dejar de serlo, para él siempre vas a brillar mucho más que cualquier otra luz, él nunca va a verse cautivado por otra belleza que no sea la tuya, incluso si a vos a veces te cuesta aceptar que es posible que un hombre te vea como a algo más que un patito feo y abandonado sin atractivo alguno.

El deseo quemando sus ojos está tan vivo como el que quema los tuyos. Ese deseo está en tu mirada y en su mirada, ese deseo indescriptible e inexplicable que quiere transformarse en un placer tan insoportable que raye el dolor, un placer mucho más profundo, mucho más fuerte, mucho más intenso que el que sentiste alguna vez, un placer tan increíble que jamás podrías poner en palabras lo que sucede cuando en oleadas se cobra por víctima a tu anatomía, dejándote temblando y queriendo una dosis más.

Otra vez se pierden en besos y caricias. Otra vez se pierden en la exquisita sensación de sus cuerpos más vulnerables y expuestos que nunca. Podés sentir tus pulsaciones en todas partes, y podés sentir sus pulsaciones en todas partes. Tu corazón y su corazón están hablándose el uno al otro, así como tu anatomía y su anatomía están comunicándose con el lenguaje de la piel, con ese lenguaje que usa los sentidos en lugar de las palabras (esos sentidos tan terriblemente hipersensibles), porque esto va más allá del placer físico, va más allá de un encuentro íntimo, va más allá de cualquier emoción que pueda ser descripta o explicada, va más allá de absolutamente cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrírsele al cerebro humano, que es tan simple y tan cuadrado que no sabe cómo ver todo aquello esencial que es invisible a los ojos.

Finalmente tu blusa se suma a las prendas de vestir hechas un bollo en el húmedo suelo. Un escalofrío te recorre entera y tu respiración se vuelve elaborada otra vez, pero con sus besos él te calma. Él sabe siempre exactamente cómo calmarte, cómo contenerte, estés triste o eufórica; con un ataque de nervios de esos que te destrozan y te dejan hecha un desastre, o simplemente nerviosa; atragantándote con tu propio llanto o sonriendo inconteniblemente mientras sus labios dejan su marca por todo tu cuello.

"A veces me cuesta creer que sos real" susurra en tu oído, abrazándote posesivamente pero con delicadeza, frotando sus manos en tu espalda justo debajo de tu sujetador para generar calor y calmar tus temblores porque piensa que tenés frío, provocando en el intento que tirites aun más, porque es el contacto piel a piel lo que provoca que te deshagas en escalofríos incontenibles "… A veces pienso que sos un sueño del que voy a despertar…" confiesa, enterrando su rostro en tu cuello para inhalar tu perfume hasta intoxicarse, presionándote aun más contra su cuerpo como si quisiera mantenerte allí para siempre, asegurarse de que no vas a esfumarte, asegurarse de que no vas a desvanecerse, asegurarse de que sos de carne y hueso y no una simple fantasía o ilusión, asegurarse de que es cierto que en este preciso momento se encuentra con vos metido dentro de una bañera, semidesnudos los dos, a escasos pasos de concretar finalmente el acto más íntimo que puede ocurrir entre dos personas que se aman.

"No soy un sueño" murmurás, acunando su rostro entre tus manos y besándolo despacio y con ternura, saboreando cada segundo y esperando que eso le demuestre que sos tan real como lo es él, que la situación es tan real como lo fueron todas esas situaciones en las que tuvieron que llorar juntos y secar uno las lágrimas del otro, tan real como cualquier dolor que hayan compartido, tal real como cualquier mala experiencia que hayan tenido que vivir antes de conocerse, tan real como esos años previos a que sus caminos se cruzaran, tan real como la traición de Nina o como el abandono de tu mamá, tan real como la muerte de su abuela o la muerte de tu papá, tan real como el latido desaforado de sus corazones "… y afortunadamente vos tampoco lo sos" agregás, sonriendo "Los dos somos reales" tomás una de sus manos y la posás en tu pecho, donde puede sentir los latidos de tu corazón "Los dos estamos acá" posás tu otra mano en su pecho, para sentir sus pulsaciones debajo de todos esos músculos "No hay ningún otro lugar en el que preferiría estar…"

"Siempre quiero estar donde estés vos" suspira, acariciando tus hombros con sus labios "… No hay ningún otro lugar en el que preferiría estar…" repite las palabras que escasos segundos atrás dejaron tu boca para alcanzar sus oídos, al tiempo que su boca sube por tu cuello lentamente, mezclando besos con mordidas, moviéndose centímetro a centímetro, mientras sus manos viajan por tu espalda hasta llegar a tu cintura.

Cerrás los ojos en anticipación, te estremecés violentamente al sentir las yemas de sus pulgares acariciando tus muslos repetidas veces, dibujando círculos sobre tu piel hipersensible. Un gemido apenas audible sube por tu garganta y el cosquilleo entre tus piernas se agudiza.

Él te mira a los ojos con una intensidad que te deshace, una intensidad tan pura y un amor tan terriblemente profundo que sentís tú alma vibrar contra las paredes del cuerpo de carne y hueso en el que está encerrada. Te mira a los ojos para prometerte un millón de cosas sin necesidad de usar palabras: promete amarte, cuidarte y protegerte siempre; promete jamás dejarte sola; promete poner tus necesidades antes que las suyas; promete tratarte con dulzura y delicadeza, porque sos su muñequita de porcelana; promete que nunca vas a arrepentirte de haberlo esperado; promete que nunca vas a arrepentirte de haberle confiado tu cuerpo; promete que nunca vas a arrepentirte de ser suya y de nadie más.

Y tus ojos le devuelven la mirada, con la misma intensidad cruda y desgarradora, con una intensidad que te devora ferozmente, una intensidad que provoca que todo dé vueltas a tu alrededor. Esa mirada cargada de intensidad responde a sus promesas sin que sonido alguno que no sea el de sus respiraciones agitadas retumbe contra las paredes del cuarto de baño: sabés que todas ellas son ciertas, sabés que va a cumplirlas, sabés que jamás las rompería, sabés que nunca te decepcionaría, sabés que nunca va a hacerte daño, sabés que nunca va a lastimarte, sabés que sería incapaz de hacerte mal, sabés que siempre va a defenderte, sabés que es el indicado, sabés que es el hombre al que debés pertenecer, sabés que es el único hombre con el que querés estar, sabés que es el único hombre del que querés ser propiedad, sabés que él es de tu propiedad tanto como vos sos suya.

Con su índice y pulgar, en dos segundos que se sienten como una eternidad, desabrocha los ganchitos de tu sostén color rosa pálido. Apenas tocándote, apenas rozándose su piel con tu piel, como si fueras la cosita más frágil del mundo, como si temiera que te hicieras añicos en un segundo, con sus pulgares y sus índices desliza las tiras del sujetador por tus brazos hasta quitártelo del todo. Lo deja caer en el piso del baño sin siquiera mirarlo, porque en ningún momento te ha sacado los ojos de encima, en ningún momento ha roto esa conexión entre los dos, esa conversación que están manteniendo en aquél lenguaje que sólo ustedes conocen y que nadie más podría entender.

Te toma en sus brazos otra vez y te ayuda a recostarte con la cabeza reposando en el borde de la bañera. Otro puñado de segundos se le escapa al reloj, y ese minuto se te hace eterno. En el tiempo que tarda la aguja más grande en dar una vuelta completa, con suavidad extrema él termina de desvestirte, deshaciéndose de esa última barrera de tela que estaba cubriendo tu cuerpo y dejándola caer junto al resto de sus ropas.

Estás completamente desnuda bajo su mirada atenta y cargada de deseo, esa mirada que brilla más que cualquier estrella en el cielo, esa mirada en la que podés ver claramente el reflejo de su alma mezclándose con tu propia imagen. Estás recostada en aquella bañera llena de agua, con el cabello revuelto y empapado, sin tela alguna que te cubra, por primera vez totalmente desnuda delante de un hombre, más vulnerable y expuesta que nunca, decidida a entregarle cada pequeño pedacito de tu ser.

Tu estómago se llena de mariposas otra vez (en realidad nunca han dejado tu panza esas mariposas; lo que sucede es que ahora están batiendo sus alas con mucha más fuerza, casi violentamente, con impaciencia); tu temperatura se eleva hasta alcanzar límites insospechados, tus ganas de que él te alivie con sus besos y sus caricias están literalmente consumiéndote, la necesidad de hacer el amor con él está comiéndote viva.

Pero lo que más te afecta – física y emocionalmente – es la intensidad de su mirada, la intensidad con la que te observa, conteniendo la respiración y mordiéndose los labios, como si estuviera memorizando cada detalle, como si estuviera grabando tu imagen en su retina, usando cada onza de voluntad y autocontrol que tiene para contenerse. Está mirándote como si jamás hubiera tenido delante suyo semejante belleza, semejante hermosura, como si fueras única, importante, especial; es que para él lo sos, para él sos única, importante, especial. Está mirándote con una mezcla de amor y locura que puede respirarse en el aire cargado, está mirándote como si fueras un ángel caído del cielo, está mirándote como un sediento a un oasis en el desierto.

"Sos preciosa, Michelle" deja escapar en un jadeo, sonriéndote con ternura, aun mordiendo sus labios "Sos tan preciosa…"

La emoción que te atraviesa, esa madeja de emociones varias y complejas que se forma cuando escuchás sus palabras y cuando sentís su mirada en tu cuerpo despojado de toda ropa, causa que tus ojos se nublen con lágrimas que dudás puedas contener; es abrumador, es totalmente abrumador, abrumador e indescriptible, inexplicable, imposible de poner en frases coherentes, imposible de entender con el cerebro y con las herramientas del raciocinio.

Es imposible entender cómo simplemente con una mirada y con menos de diez palabras él puede sanar todas las heridas que llevás años tratando de cerrar, todas esas heridas que llevan años doliendo, todas esas heridas que pensaste jamás se borrarían, todas esas heridas que han dejado marcas y cicatrices que te recuerdan constantemente que jamás pudiste hacer las paces con tu autoestima.

En este preciso instante, no cruza tu cabeza ningún pensamiento sobre lo fea que sos, lo poco que vales, lo raros que son tus rasgos, lo gorda que estás (porque en tu visión distorsionada de las cosas, pesar poco más de cincuenta kilos es pesar demasiado, y si no fuera porque debés mantenerte dentro de patrones preestablecidos para trabajar en el gobierno, te pondrías a dieta inmediatamente para perder 'esos muchos gramos que tenés demás'), lo muy atormentada que fuiste cuando eras chica y todos te llamaban 'el patito feo' o se referían a vos despectivamente. Nunca un espejo te mostró tan desgarradoramente hermosa como sus ojos te muestran ahora, nunca un espejo te mostró tan perfecta como te ven sus ojos. Por eso sus ojos son tus espejos favoritos: todos esos defectos que creés tener, todas esas imperfecciones, todo eso que odiás, todo eso que pensás te hace un patito feo, todo eso que pensás no vale nada, simplemente desaparece, se esfuma, se disipa, se disuelve, y solamente sos consciente de lo que él ve, piensa, siente y cree.

Si él te ve hermosa, si piensa que sos bonita, si siente que sos preciosa, si cree que sos linda, entonces no tenés razones para dudar, para cuestionarlo, para diferir.

Él te dice que sos preciosa, y vos le creés; no se te ocurriría no creerle. No hay promesa suya que no sepas va a cumplir aunque le cueste la vida lograrlo, no hay palabra que te diga que no nazca desde lo más profundo de su ser, no hay posibilidad de que alguna vez te mienta. Si él piensa que sos perfecta, si él piensa que sos un ángel, vos le creés. A _él_, vos le creés.

Con sus pulgares barre esas lágrimas que han comenzado a rodar por tus mejillas, esas lágrimas que no podés impedir corran libres, esas lágrimas que no _querés_ impedir que fluyan. No son lágrimas de tristeza, no son lágrimas de angustia: son lágrimas dulces. Y si lloraste tantas veces por dolor, si lloraste tantas veces porque te lastimaron, si lloraste tantas veces porque te abandonaron, si lloraste tantas veces porque estabas sola, si lloraste tantas veces porque estabas desamparada, ahora que tenés motivos para llorar de emoción, ¿vas a contener todo eso tan hermoso que no podés explicar dentro de tu pecho en lugar de dejarlo fluir libremente?

"Si querés que nos detengamos" te dice con voz dulce "sólo tenés que pedírmelo"

"No quiero que nos detengamos" respondés, alzando una de tus manos para acariciar su cabello húmedo, sus mejillas, su cuello, su torso.

Nunca estuviste tan segura de algo como lo estás de esto ahora. Nunca estuviste tan decidida como lo estás ahora. Nunca sentiste tantas ganas de hacer algo ni la necesidad cruda, insoportable, inevitable e inexplicable de simplemente hacerlo. Nunca te sentiste tan cuidada y contenida. Nunca te sentiste tan libre: libre de tus complejos, libre de tus miedos, absolutamente libre de todo, sin nada que te ate, sin nada que te hunda, sin nada que haga peso sobre tus hombros, sin ninguna sombra cerniéndose sobre tu corazón, sin ninguna cadena envolviéndose alrededor de tu alma.

En un silencio absoluto que puede escucharse, sentirse, respirarse, te incorporás para quedar otra vez sentada. Lo empujás hacia atrás lentamente con una de tus manos, y con la otra acunás su cabeza para que no se lastime contra el borde de la bañera. Y luego, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo, sin romper la conexión de sus ojos, con los mismos temblorosos dedos inexpertos y un poco torpes con los que desabotonaste su jean - ese jean que ahora no es más que un bollo de tela en el suelo mojado - sonriendo tímidamente sumás al resto de las prendas de vestir desperdigadas en el suelo empapado del baño la última pieza de ropa cubriendo su cuerpo.

* * *

La tensión inicial desaparece. El deseo sigue ardiendo dentro de ambos, pero no con ferocidad; más bien el fuego se ha reducido, de momento, a una llama que crepita lenta, dulcemente; es la calma antes de la tormenta o, en este caso particular, la calma antes del incendio.

Inmersos en la bañera llena de agua tibia, están acurrucados uno junto al otro, cara a cara, las puntitas de sus narices casi tocándose, sus miradas conectadas. Llevan casi tres cuartos de hora sin decir palabra alguna; romper ese silencio cómodo en el que han caído, ese silencio que los envuelve formando una cajita de cristal invisible que contiene esta escena de amor, sería realmente innecesario. Comunicarse con los cinco sentidos es muchísimo mejor, porque las palabras no sirven de nada, no expresan ni explican nada, no son relevantes, sobran, bloquean a los oídos impidiéndoles escuchar sonidos mucho más tiernos, como el de sus respiraciones acompasadas o el de los latidos de sus corazones.

En alguna de esas revistas Cosmopolitan que Carrie siempre insistía en prestarte porque decía que necesitabas cambiar un poco tu estilo y ponerte al día con cosas interesantes e instructivas en lugar de perder tu tiempo libre con libros, computadoras, películas y series de televisión (habla mucho de la inteligencia de Carrie el hecho de que ella considere instructiva a la clase de material que contiene una Cosmopolitan) leíste que puede llevar tiempo a dos personas ajustarse, adaptarse y sentirse cómodas al mostrarse total y completamente vulnerables una con la otra, que las pausas y miradas embarazosas son de esperar y que de a poco la química natural va apareciendo sola.

En tu humilde opinión, quien quiera que haya escrito ese artículo evidentemente no sabe lo que es el amor, porque cuando el vínculo entre dos personas va mucho más allá de la atracción física, cuando dos personas quieren simplemente estar juntas y demostrarse lo mucho que se adoran una a la otra y cómo serían capaces de sacrificar y entregar todo para protegerse la una a la otra, cuando quieren unir sus cuerpos no sólo para buscar alivio y satisfacción sino para sentirse totalmente uno propiedad del otro, hasta el ser más tímido del planeta (tomemos como ejemplo tu caso; no conocés, a decir verdad, a alguien a quien la timidez le gane tanto como a vos) deja de sentir presión, porque sabe que en los brazos de la persona que moriría para salvarle la vida todo está bien, nada duele, nada lastima, no hay de qué temer, todo es perfecto y no existen las pausas incómodas o miradas embarazosas, no hace falta 'adaptarse' y 'ajustarse', porque un cuerpo encaja perfectamente junto al otro como dos piezas de un rompecabezas y porque no hay nada tan dulce como mostrarse vulnerable delante de ese ser humano que sabe exactamente dónde está cada marca, cada cicatriza y cada herida y cómo curar cada una de ellas con sus besos y caricias.

Aunque no puedas evitar que tus mejillas estén teñidas de un fuerte color carmesí, aunque no puedas evitar sonreír como una tonta, estás calmada y relajada, mucho más calmada y relajada de lo que creías tu sistema nervioso te permitiría estarlo, mucho más calmada y relajada de lo que pensabas podrías estar debido a la urgencia y ferocidad con la que el deseo estaba consumiéndote como si fueras una simple hoja de papel prendida fuego, destinada a acabar convertida en cenizas en cuestión de minutos.

Sin embargo, una vez sacada del medio la frustración provocada por esas ropas que ahora yacen desperdigadas desprolijamente por el suelo y dentro de las cuales te sentías prisionera y limitada, el roce de las yemas de sus dedos dibujando círculos en tu estómago desnudo y la suavidad de sus caricias te tranquilizaron hasta volverte completamente dócil, casi como si el contacto piel con piel, la calidez del agua y la quietud estuvieran combinándose para actuar en vos como un efectivo sedante.

Podrías pasar el resto de la noche (o el resto del fin de semana, o todos tus días libres, o incluso el resto de los días que le restan a tu existencia también, llegado el caso) recostada junto a él dentro de la bañera, el agua arropándolos como si fuera un manto transparente que los abriga con su calidez pero no los cubre escondiéndolos de la vista del otro, explorando una y otra vez y memorizando cada palmo de piel, acariciándose y besándose con dulzura y delicadeza como si ambos fueran terriblemente frágiles, transmitiéndose mensajes de amor con las puntas de los dedos.

Saboreás cada instante, cada pequeño movimiento, cada encuentro de tu mirada y su mirada, cada suspiro, cada sonrisa. Saboreás cada nuevo descubrimiento que tus manos y labios hacen; por ejemplo, tiene muy pocos lunares y apenas una marca de nacimiento, pero podrías decir la ubicación exacta de cada uno de ellos con los ojos cerrados, valiéndote simplemente del tacto porque tus labios ya pasearon por esos puntos de su anatomía repetidas veces. Te gusta conocer detalles tan íntimos de su cuerpo que otras han pasado por alto porque no les importó detenerse y tomarse su tiempo para admirarlo, estudiarlo, observarlo, prestar atención, absorber todas esas cositas que lo vuelven único e irrepetible, todas esas cositas que vos amás porque son parte de lo que él es, son parte de ese conjunto de millones de átomos y moléculas que forman al hombre que adorás y con el que querés envejecer.

Tony está embelesado por esa belleza que puede ver donde otros no han visto más que a un patito feo triste y solitario; esos dos ojos color chocolate reflejan su locura por vos y te recuerdan que nunca amó a nadie, que aunque muchas otras hayan pasado bajo sus sábanas vos sos la primera que significa el Universo entero para él.

El roce de sus manos sobre tu piel desnuda despierta susurros que te dicen lo mucho que te adora y lo importante que es para él cuidarte. Su boca dejando besos en todas partes te cuenta una historia en la que están juntos durante cada instante que les queda sobre esta Tierra, y luego siguen amándose durante toda la eternidad.

Es un momento tan lindo, tan dulce, tan sencillo, tan íntimo, tan personal, sólo de ustedes dos: respirar sus perfumes mezclándose en el aire, escuchar el sonido de sus corazones y la respiración del otro, simplemente mirarse, besarse y acariciarse con esa mezcla de deseo contenido e inocencia, entre mordidas apasionadas y sonrisas tímidas. Te sentís presa de un hechizo, y no querés ser liberada jamás. Te sentís satisfecha, como un adicto que acaba de inyectarse una dosis alta en las venas, y no te interesa rehabilitarte (en realidad, incluso si intentaras no serviría de mucho, no podrías lograrlo, para esto no hay cura). El fuego todavía arde dentro tuyo, sus llamas lamiéndote, acumulándose en tu pecho y provocando cosquilleos y temblores en todas partes, pero ahora mismo no necesitás nada: querés quedarte suspendida en el tiempo y en el espacio con él, más expuesta y vulnerable que nunca, dos cuerpos anidados uno junto al otro, dos mitades de un entero examinándose una a la otra con dulzura para conocerse en profundidad antes de volver a unirse.

"Te amo, mi Michelle"

Su murmullo rompe el silencio. Sus palabras vibran dentro tuyo, como si el sonido de su voz estuviera en tu interior y no a tu alrededor, como si estuviera tocándote por dentro y no por fuera. En un acto reflejo cerrás los ojos, quizá por el placer de escuchar decir aquello que tan bien sabés y que tus cinco sentidos perciben permanentemente, o tal vez porque tus terminaciones nerviosas reaccionan cuando las yemas de sus dedos acarician tus muslos otra vez, rozando la piel sólo lo suficientemente para provocarte y aumentar ese cosquilleo tan agradable que nace en el centro de tu estómago y va desparramándose hacia abajo, intensificándose.

"Yo también te amo" susurrás, tomando una de sus manos y acercándola a tus labios para besar el espacio entre sus dedos, aquél espacio en el que los tuyos caben perfectamente porque los dos fueron hechos a medida, uno para el otro, para complementarse.

Enterrás tu rostro en su cuello; inhalás su perfume para llenarte los pulmones con esa esencia única y adictiva que sólo pertenece a él y acariciás su torso repetidas veces al tiempo que enredás tus piernas con sus piernas.

"Te amo tanto, Tony" tu voz suena ahogada porque tu boca está yendo de un punto a otro de su garganta, desparramando besos, mordiéndolo suavemente "… Me hacés tanto bien…"

Paseando sus manos por tu espalda, presionando su cuerpo contra tu cuerpo, esforzándose para seguir manteniendo el control, besa tus hombros desnudos y susurra palabras cargadas de deseo y ternura, palabras que traducen al lenguaje cotidiano que habla todo el mundo eso que ya lo sabés porque lleva una hora entera diciéndotelo en el lenguaje de la piel con sus mimos:

"Soy adicto a vos, Michelle" confiesa "Sos mi adicción… Una adicción que me salvó la vida. Una adicción que me salva la vida todos los días"

Ambos levantan la cabeza al mismo tiempo, permitiendo que sus miradas se encuentren, que sus ojos se conecten, hallándose otra vez reflejados en los que son respectivamente sus espejos favoritos, transmitiendo todo eso que no puede ser puesto en frases con tan sólo compartir otro segundo de silencio.

La tensión regresa súbitamente a tus músculos, el fuego se reaviva y comienza a quemarte, la sangre en tus venas hierve, la desesperación crepita otra vez, la locura te consume, tu mente se nubla, tus pulsaciones se aceleran, tu respiración se agita, todo tu autocontrol amenaza con desaparecer. Aquellos instantes de calma antes del incendio están a punto de culminar tan súbitamente como comenzaron.

Podés verlo en sus ojos, porque allí están reflejadas sus emociones, y como sabés leerlo mejor que nadie y lo conocés mejor de lo que se conoce él mismo, no hay forma posible de que te equivoques.

Él siente lo mismo que vos. En este preciso instante, los dos están experimentando la misma urgencia, el mismo deseo, la misma pasión, el mismo amor incontenible, el mismo cosquilleo, el mismo placer descarrilándose hasta rayar el límite con el dolor.

Acunás su rostro con tus manos y, sólo por el gusto de mezclar el lenguaje de la piel con el lenguaje hablado, murmurás con un tono que mezcla seducción, inocencia, nervios, ansiedad y un millón de complejos sentimientos que jamás podrías separar para analizar, describir y clasificar, seis palabras que lo derriten, lo deshacen, lo enloquecen, lo descontrolan.

Y es allí- cuando esas palabras llegan a sus oídos - que sucede.

Es allí cuando se desata el incendio, el incendio aquél que ha sido precedido por una maravillosa hora de calma en la que simplemente existieron juntos, suspendidos en tiempo y espacio, memorizando el cuerpo del otro, haciéndose promesas en forma de besos y caricias, escuchando el silencio, contando sin usar palabras la historia de dos almas destinadas a fundirse y convertirse en una sola, anticipando el instante en el que se fusionen por primera vez, disfrutando del juego previo, aprendiendo el uno del otro cómo amar.

"Quiero hacer el amor con vos, Tony"

* * *

Estallás en temblores cuando él posa tu cuerpo tibio sobre el frío edredón que cubre la cama. Tus párpados pesados como el plomo caen al sentir la almohada de plumas bajo tu cabeza; tu cabello húmedo empapa la funda tanto como está empapado el cobertor sobre el que yacés.

Él se recuesta a tu lado, e inmediatamente al sentir el roce de su brazo contra tu brazo un escalofrío recorre tu espina dorsal, tu respiración se acelera y tu corazón comienza a latir tan rápido que al rebotar contra tu pecho también lastima tus costillas. Tus músculos relajados se tensan de golpe, tu estómago se contrae, sentís tu pulso en todas partes (las muñecas, las sienes, la garganta, entre tus piernas, _en todas partes_). Como si con un alfiler hubieran pinchado aquella burbuja cálida en la que estabas acunada, de pronto tomás consciencia de que, en realidad, tus nervios y tu ansiedad nunca te dejaron, simplemente se debilitaron bajo los efectos de sus caricias y de sus besos; simplemente quedaron opacados, ocultos en la sombra del incontenible, indescriptible deseo que te hizo víctima de su hechizo.

Tus sentidos se agudizan un millón de veces más. Nada parece estar fuera del alcance de tus oídos: la sangre fluyendo como río revuelto por tus venas, cada inhalación suya para alimentar a tus pulmones con el aire que él exhala, el batir de sus pestañas cada vez que parpadea, la quietud que de tan profunda se ha vuelto ensordecedora.

Inundan tu boca el sabor de sus besos y de su piel.

Te duelen las manos y tiemblan las yemas de tus dedos porque las ganas de tocarlo están devorándote salvajemente.

La habitación está en penumbras, la oscuridad absoluta se cierne sobre ambos, pero eso no impide que lo veas: allí está él, junto a vos, recostado boca arriba, su piel color bronce contrastando tu piel color marfil, sus ojos brillantes refulgiendo más que todas las estrellas que salpican el firmamento, una sonrisa tenue curvando los labios de los que están hambrienta.

Hay un milímetro de distancia entre un cuerpo y el otro; el aire electrizado entre ambos les da la sensación de que van a quemarse hasta quedar reducidos a cenizas en cuestión de segundos si se animan a cruzar esa línea invisible. Se te ocurre que así deben sentirse los suicidas antes de dar un paso hacia adelante y caer al vacío después de haber estado contemplando sus errores y aciertos por última vez, cara a cara con la nada, que es lo que creen van a encontrar cuando caigan al precipicio. Se te ocurre que así deben sentirse los locos que caminan por las cornisas buscando experimentar un golpe de adrenalina, jugando con los límites, tentando a la gravedad.

Una punzada aguda cruza tu estómago, y esta vez nada tiene que ver con las mariposas que se pasen por tu interior despertando cosquillas agradables y placenteras. Todos esos nervios que pensabas se habían ido, todos esos nervios que creías habían desaparecido, de repente están volviendo a atacarte, sin previo aviso y con la efectiva rapidez de una puñalada, recordándote que es imposible que se diluyan del todo, es imposible que tu organismo los elimine; sin importar cuán grande sea el deseo, sin importar cuán pequeños parezcan ellos a comparación de tus ganas de estar con él: siempre se sienten nervios cuando se hace algo por primera vez, siempre hay ansiedad, siempre hay expectativa, siempre hay – en dosis mayores o menores – miedo, porque los seres humanos están programados para temer a lo desconocido, incluso a las cosas más hermosas.

_Pero no debés dejar que los nervios te dominen, no ahora que lograste controlarlos y no ser controlada vos por ellos _una vocecita murmura en tu cabeza. _No tenés nada que temer, porque él jamás dejaría que cayeras, él va a cuidarte_. _Sólo tenés que relajarte, permitir que las cosas fluyan, confiar en él_.

Exhalás.

Inhalás.

Exhalás.

Inhalás.

Él comprende enseguida lo que te sucede, y como si pudiera leer tu mente (algo te hace sospechar que la conexión que existe entre los dos le permite saber con sólo observarte exactamente qué estás pensando, qué estás sintiendo, qué pasa por tu cabeza) se atreve a dar el primer paso, a cruzar esa línea invisible entre ambos que no supera el medio milímetro: con un suave, dulce movimiento, un movimiento apenas perceptible, gira despacito hasta quedar yaciendo sobre su costado y se incorpora casi en cámara lenta, apoyando su codo sobre el colchón y reposando la cabeza sobre su mano para tener el nivel suficiente para que tus ojos puedan examinar minuciosamente por vez número un millón cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.

Contenés la respiración esperando el impacto, sea éste en forma de besos, caricias o palabras susurradas con toda la ternura del mundo embebiéndolas.

Con las yemas de sus dedos dibuja círculos alrededor de tu estómago, apenas rozando la piel, tocándote con delicadeza, avivando el fuego. El contacto, en lugar de cumplir con su propósito de relajarte, sólo aumenta la tensión, formando un nudo en tu garganta (encontrás dificultoso tragar) y otro nudo igual de apretado (o quizá _más_) en tu estómago, provocando que tus brazos y piernas se pongan tiesos. Tus ojos buscan y encuentran sus ojos, tu mirada y su mirada se conectan, y aunque están diciéndose todo sin decir absolutamente nada, él siente la necesidad de transformar esa conversación que están teniendo en ese lenguaje extranjero para cualquier otro habitante de la Tierra en un conjunto de frases en ese otro idioma que es común y corriente y mundano:

"Michelle" murmura tu nombre con adoración "no tenemos por qué ir más lejos" recorre tu mejilla con el dorso de su mano "Podemos seguir yendo de a poquito…"

"Shhh" tu pulgar se pasea por sus labios, sellándolos "… Sentir nervios es natural" murmurás, más para vos misma que para él.

"Yo no quiero que te sientas presionada" susurra, delineando el contorno de tu rostro con sus dedos, los cuales notás han perdido mucha de la agilidad mostrada antes y ahora están tiemblan ligeramente.

"No me siento presionada" asegurás con total sinceridad "Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa" repetís.

"Yo también" admite "Cuando desperté esta mañana no imaginé que mi día iba a terminar así…" susurra, sonriendo sugestivamente.

"Yo tampoco" reconocés, espejando su sonrisa, aliviada al notar que los nervios están disminuyendo otra vez y que ya no estás tan tensa. Y luego elegís utilizar sus propias palabras, aquellas que te ha dicho un rato atrás y que se han grabado a fuego en tu memoria ": Amar debe ser realmente un acto impulsivo…"

"Tengo miedo de que mañana por la mañana te arrepientas de nuestros impulsos"

Allí está otra vez: el miedo. Ese miedo que había empequeñecido ante el deseo, ese miedo que había quedado opacado, hecho a un lado, reducido a nada, escondido en las sombras, minimizado. El miedo está alzándose otra vez, de a poco, enredándose dentro suyo, apretujándolo, quitándole el aire, nublándole el cerebro. Teme que te arrepientas de entregarle tu virginidad antes de que haya un anillo en tu dedo (¿para qué necesitás un anillo? Ah, cierto: para que el resto del mundo pueda entender que le pertenecés a él, pues aparentemente la conexión que los une y que te hace suya desde mucho antes de que se conocieran es inexplicable, por lo tanto no puede ser entendida, por lo tanto no puede ser aceptada porque la mayoría de los componentes de la humanidad tiene la mala costumbre de rechazar y descalificar lo que no puede entender); teme que te arrepientas de dejar la pasión fluir y permitir que las cosas sucedan en la simpleza de tu cuarto y no en un escenario mucho más romántico; teme que te arrepientas de no haber esperado un poquitito más; teme que, detrás de esta seguridad y resolución que mostrás, una partecita tuya no esté lista para desprenderse totalmente de su inocencia.

"El uno al otro nos volvemos impulsivos, es cierto" reconocés, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con tus dedos "; pero _esto_ va mucho más allá del deseo físico" suspirás "Siempre pensé que la intimidad consiste en expresar con el cuerpo, a través de los besos y las caricias, una conexión emocional que puede sentirse pero que es intangible e invisible y que sólo dos personas entienden" besás uno a uno sus nudillos, tomándote tu tiempo para disfrutar del contacto de su piel tibia bajo tus labios "Ahora creo en eso más que nunca" agregás luego de una larga pausa durante la cual simplemente se miraron a los ojos "Estos no son meramente impulsos" repetís ": esto es amor. Nunca me arrepentiría de amarte, Tony, sin importar el día, la hora, el lugar o las circunstancias" suspirás; cada vez te sentís más y más liviana, cada vez los nervios hacen menos peso, cada vez los nudos en el estómago y en la garganta se aflojan un poquitito más "así como no me arrepiento de haber esperado a que mi camino y tu camino se cruzaran, así como no me arrepiento de haber esperado a que pudieras admitir lo que sentís por mí"

Se toma unos segundos para mirarte, simplemente mirarte, volviendo a observar con minuciosidad el cuerpo que ya conoce de memoria, absorbiendo todos esos detalles que podría describir con los ojos cerrados, grabando nuevamente en su retina aquella imagen que mezcla inocencia y seducción, agregando al silencio palabras que nadie podría escuchar pero que vos podés leer escritas en el aire:

"No es que tenga dudas, Michelle, o que no te desee" comienza a explicar, aunque la realidad es que explicaciones no son necesarias porque todo lo que precisás saber está escrito en las expresiones de su rostro y transmitido a gritos por el lenguaje de su cuerpo "… Solamente quiero cuidarte"

"Siempre me cuidás" susurrás, dibujando círculos en la comisura de su boca con tu pulgar "Confío en vos íntimamente, Tony. Si todavía no morí de un ataque de vergüenza o timidez es porque confío en vos como jamás podría confiar en otra persona" ambos ríen, sus risas suaves jugando a mezclarse hasta transformarse en un único sonido que rebota contra las paredes del cuarto "Estoy nerviosa" repetís por tercera vez "pero no es nada que vos no puedas calmar"

"Me fascina saber que tengo ese efecto en vos" murmura, bajando la cabeza lo suficiente para poder besar tu hombro "Amo que confíes íntimamente en mí"

Acariciando su cabello húmedo, revolviéndolo con tus dedos mientras su boca continúa rozando tu cuello y tu hombro, murmurás una pregunta en su oído, tu tono nuevamente embebido en esa mezcla de inocencia y seducción que para él es letalmente peligrosa:

"¿Querés que te cuento un secreto, mi vida?"

Creés que es el momento adecuado para hablarle de esto por dos motivos: para empezar porque en una relación íntima no deben existir secretos; en segundo lugar, esperás tranquilizar esas dudas que pensabas se habían disipado pero que ahora han vuelto a surgir, demostrándole que llevás mucho tiempo pensando en este momento y que has tomado todas las precauciones necesarias, que no estás simplemente dejándote llevar por tus hormonas y tus impulsos.

"Llevo muchísimo tiempo fantaseando con este momento" sos consciente de que tus mejillas acaban de teñirse de un fuerte color carmín, pero no te importa ", incluso desde antes de darme cuenta que existía la posibilidad de que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos" suspirás, y continúas "Sos el amor de mi vida, Tony; mi otra mitad, mi complemento, mi alma gemela" al escuchar tus palabras sus labios se detienen y él se queda completamente quieto, su rostro enterrado en tu cuello, su respiración haciendo cosquillas en tu piel "Literalmente me _consumen_ las ganas de amarte" al acariciar su espalda sentís sus músculos tensos "y hace semanas decidí que ya no quiero esperar más tiempo. Por eso fui a ver a una ginecóloga y empecé a tomar anticonceptivos"

No hacés una pausa ni te detenés para observar su reacción de sorpresa, seguís hablando; él simplemente levanta la cabeza y la deja reposando sobre la almohada para poder mirarte.

"Quiero que nuestros hijos sean planeados, y sé bien que ahora no sería un momento conveniente para 'accidentes'; los dos estamos muy concentrados en nuestras carreras y arriesgamos el cuello todos los días, trabajamos demasiado y es una profesión peligrosa. Pero también existe la posibilidad de que avancemos, de que lleguemos muy lejos, de que cumplamos todas nuestras ambiciones laborales, y no me gustaría que perdiéramos la oportunidad de alcanzar esas metas" explicás "… Por eso se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea darle a mi cuerpo tiempo para ajustarse… de este modo no corremos ninguna clase de riesgos…"

Acalla tus palabras besando suavemente la punta de tu nariz, y luego rozando sus labios contra tus labios. La adoración y la ternura que ves brillando en sus ojos no podría ser descripta jamás, porque esas dos emociones se hallan en un estado demasiado puro como para que se encuentran alguna vez palabras que hagan justicia a esa luz refulgiendo y chocando contra la luz de tu propia mirada.

"Tenés razón" murmura contra tus labios ": primero deberíamos practicar mucho antes de empezar a hacer bebés" los dos ríen otra vez "Además – corriendo el riesgo de sonar un poquitito egoísta – durante algunos años quisiera tenerte toda para mí" sus risa se mezclan de nuevo.

El silencio vuelve a caer en la habitación, pero pronto es nuevamente roto:

"¿Estás segura, entonces?" inquiere una vez más, paseando las yemas de sus dedos por todo tu torso, causando que tu espalda se arquee levemente y que las cosquillas regresen a tu estómago en forma de mariposas inquietas.

"Estoy lista, Tony" repetís, frotando sus mejillas con tus manos "Estoy nerviosa, pero supongo que los nervios son algo natural" decís, encogiéndote de hombros "Si voy a esperar a no sentir una sola gota de ansiedad corriendo por mis venas, entonces vamos a vernos condenados a esperar toda la vida"

"Te esperaría toda la vida si hiciera falta…" susurra.

"Lo sé. Pero ya no quiero esperar más"

Habías pensado en sorprenderlo en Navidad, con velas desperdigadas por todo el suelo y su nombre tatuado en tu espalda; es una escenario romántico que aun puede suceder, es un escenario que deseás suceda, pero no tiene por qué ser el escenario de tu primera vez. No necesitás velas iluminando la habitación, no necesitás pétalos de rosas, no necesitás champagne y frutillas, no necesitás nada: solamente necesitás estar con él, en sus brazos, sintiéndote amada, cuidada y protegida, escuchando su respiración agitada, sintiendo sus pulsaciones aceleradas, sus manos acariciándote para recordarte a través del lenguaje de la piel que sos la única mujer a la que adora y que ninguna otra podrá ocupar tu lugar.

Aun es tu plan pasar la noche de Navidad en sus brazos, amándolo una y otra vez hasta el amanecer, pero no será la primera vez; no podrías soportar _nueve días más_ con el deseo concentrándose dentro de tu pecho, las ganas carcomiéndote, tu cuerpo pidiendo a gritos unirse con su cuerpo. Morirías consumida por las llamas que ahora están lamiéndote suavemente amenazado con convertirte en cenizas si no saciás pronto el hambre y la sed que él te provoca con otra dosis de esa droga a la que sos adicta.

"No quiero esperar más…" volvés a murmurar.

Tomás su labio inferior entre tus dientes y jalás despacio, iniciando así un beso lento pero apasionado que te deja rápidamente sin respiración y envía descargas eléctricas por toda tu anatomía, robándole todo el aire a tus pulmones, despertando en vos esa hermosa sensación de estar ahogándote en él.

* * *

Sus ojos color chocolate se han vuelto de un negro brillante, remojados en pasión, adoración y deseo puros, dos océanos profundos en los que podrías ahogarte, empapándote de toda esa ternura. Tus ojos orientales están llenos de dulzura, esa dulzura que sentís en la boca después de cada beso, esa dulzura que sentís marcando tu piel cuando su boca rueda otro palmo marcando líneas invisibles en todas partes.

Anidada bajo su cuerpo, tu pecho contra su pecho, escuchás y sentís su corazón golpeando fuertemente contra sus músculos, hablando a tu corazón con susurros disfrazados de latidos y aguardando entre pulsación y pulsación para escuchar la respuesta. Tus manos acarician su espalda, la piel color marfil contrastando contra la suya color bronce, las yemas de tus dedos escribiendo palabras de amor en un lenguaje indescifrable. Sus manos te acarician posesivamente, reduciéndote a espasmos y temblores incontrolables. Los gemidos, suspiros y jadeos se mezclan quebrando el silencio que de otro modo sería absoluto.

Con cada segundo que se le escapa al reloj, te enamorás más y más de él y hacés que él se enamore más y más de vos. Se complementan perfectamente, son uno la pieza faltante del otro, son uno la mitad que le falta al otro para estar enteros, completos.

Le creés cuando susurra en tu oído que nunca sintió por otra mujer lo que siente con vos ahora, y sabés bien que no se refiere sólo a que sos la primera que logra robarle el corazón: sos la primera (y vas a ser la última y la única) que puede provocar en él reacciones que su cuerpo nunca tuvo, la primera que puede hacerlo temblar al murmurar su nombre en su oído, la primera que puede demostrarle de qué se trata amar con locura a otra persona, la primera que puede hechizarlo con una mirada. Creés en esos susurros que repite una y otra y otra vez, el sonido pesado y profundo de su voz mezclándose con las incoherencias que se cuelan por entre tus labios, con aquél ruido que hacen sus dedos al rozar tu piel desnuda y que en medio de la euforia se amplifica hasta volverse ensordecedor, sumándose al batir de las alas de las mariposas que llenan sus estómagos y el murmullo de la conversación carente de palabras que están teniendo los dos a través del tacto.

No hay gramo de placer que hayas sentido alguna vez que se asemeje a lo que sentís ahora. El resto del Universo _literalmente_ no existe para vos, todo se resume a este instante, todo se resume a _él_, todo se resume a sus mimos y a las palabras que murmura en tu oído, todo se resume a la urgencia de expresar cuánto lo amás y la necesidad de sentir lo mucho que él te ama.

Sin embargo, aunque ambos están a punto de explotar, aunque ambos están al borde de la cornisa, aunque cada segundo creés que al siguiente van a colisionar, siguen ambos enredados en el juego previo, sin salir de ese círculo que se repite y repite sin control: se besan y acarician de pies a cabeza como si el sabor y la textura del otro fuera el antídoto para un veneno que amenaza con matarlos o la dosis justa para salvarse del síndrome de abstinencia, pero nunca se estrellan, nunca se convierten en uno.

Tus músculos están cada vez más rígidos, como si de pronto fueran de acero. Querés relajarte, pero no podés, y – paradójicamente – tus intentos por aflojarte sólo causan que te tenses más. No entendés por qué: estás tranquila, más ansiosa que nerviosa, estás cuidada y protegida, estás con la persona que moriría por vos sin dudarlo ni un segundo, no hay nada que quieras tanto como derretirte en sus brazos, no hay nada que quieras tanto como borrar los pocos límites que quedan dibujados con tinta invisible.

La de sus besos y sus caricias se sienten mejor que cualquier otra sensación que hayas experimentado, la textura del cielo está impresa en su espalda y podés rozarla con las yemas de los dedos cada vez que lo tocás, sos arcillas en sus manos y confiás en él como nunca vas a confiar en nadie más, el deseo te consume y estás hirviendo al punto del delirio, pero esa partecita tuya que aun en la euforia permanece consciente sabe que la sed y el hambre se encuentran lejos de ser aliviados porque él no va a permitir que crucen ninguna línea a menos que esté seguro de que no corre riesgo de lastimarte de ninguna forma.

Mientras sus labios dibujan círculos alrededor de tu abdomen, inhalás, exhalás y tratás de aflojarte, pero no podés. Si así de frustrante es para vos, no querés imaginar lo frustrante que debe ser para él tener que esperar pacientemente a que tu mente y tu cuerpo coordinen y estés físicamente lista como lo estás emocionalmente, contentándose con poco, conteniendo su propia urgencia, conformándose con besarte y acariciarte con suavidad pero sin llegar más lejos, soportando su propia sed y su propia hambre, aguatando simplemente para cumplir su promesa de cuidarte.

Inhalás y exhalás, buscando sacarte de encima tu propia frustración. Cerrás los ojos y mordés tus labios al sentir el rozar de sus pulgares en tus muslos, tu respiración se acelera y te arqueás al sentir las cosquillas crepitando en tu columna. Inhalás y exhalás, un gemido sube por tu garganta, rompés en temblores otra vez, pero en lugar de aflojarte sólo te tensás más; las descargas de placer hacen que te sientas flotando suspendida en el aire, pero tu cuerpo sigue rígido como el hierro, impenetrable.

Siguen así durante un rato más, entre besos y caricias, esperando a que tus músculos se aflojen, esperando a que te relajes, pero tu físico no recibe las órdenes que envía tu cerebro, y cuanto más aumenta el placer más tiesa te pones, dura como si fueras una estatua de mármol y no una mujer de carne y hueso.

Pasados varios minutos, rodea tu cintura con sus brazos, estrechándote con delicadeza para evitar aplastarte; sentir la presión de su cuerpo contra su cuerpo aumenta tu deseo mil millones de veces más. Lo abrazás con fuerza; no querés soltártelo nunca, querés quedarte con él para siempre, lejos de todo, y simplemente amarlo hasta morirse los dos, uno junto al otro.

Tu respiración se acelera, se vuelve errática y superficial, dificultosa, y entre jadeos dejás escapar susurros que sólo él puede escuchar porque aun si el deseo nubla su cabeza y le quita la capacidad de pensar con coherencia, todos sus sentidos están pendientes de vos:

"Te amo"

Acunás su rostro en tus manos, acercás sus labios a tus labios y lo besás apasionadamente, saboreando cada segundo, cada gemido ahogado por tu boca, cada caricia de su lengua contra tu lengua. Presionás tu cuerpo tenso contra su cuerpo, no con intención de torturarlo y volverlo loco, no para tentarlo y después dejarlo muriéndose de ganas, sino que buscás convencerlo de dejar de esperar, de cortar con el juego previo y _finalmente_ hundirse en vos.

"No tengas miedo de lastimarme…" murmurás, frotando tus nudillos en su nuca.

"Michelle" llama tu nombre con el poco aire que le queda en sus pulmones, reposando su frente contra tu frente "los dos estamos emocionalmente listos" señala, y vos asentís con la cabeza "pero quizá físicamente vos no lo estés" dice, verbalizando lo evidente.

Contenés un gruñido de frustración. Una partecita tuya – esa partecita aun consciente del mundo en general, esa partecita que no estaba ahogada en éxtasis y deseo – podría haber jurado de antemano que él diría eso. No está poniendo excusas, no está demorando esto a propósito, no está levantando barreras innecesarias ni jugando con la poca cordura que todavía no te robó a besos: de verdad quiere que la primera vez sea absolutamente especial, y para eso el deseo ardiente e incontenible y la seguridad emocional sencillamente no alcanzan. Que tu cuerpo esté tenso y no logres relajarlo lo suficiente no significa que tengas dudas, que no tengas ganas o que estés apresurándote a hacer algo que no estás del todo confiada deberías hacer; tampoco significa que no disfrutes de sus caricias y sus besos y de la sensación de estar completamente desnuda en sus brazos, piel con piel, sin barreras de tela ni nada que los separe, totalmente expuestos y vulnerables, deshaciéndose en mimos y provocando el uno en el otro incontrolables espasmos de placer; no significa que no lo deseás más allá de los límites de la cordura.

Simplemente significa que ese puñado de nervios que quedan dando vuelta en tu sistema decidió manifestarse en forma de tensión muscular, convirtiendo al tuyo en un cuerpo rígido como si estuviera reforzado con acero y, por ende, dificultando las cosas.

Podrían seguir (cualquier otro hombre no se hubiera detenido y hubiera continuado, estés más o menos relajada), pero él cree – lo ves en su mirada – que sería mejor esperar un poco más, seguir jugando a rozar los límites un poquitito más, seguir tentándose y muriéndose de hambre y de sed un poco más aunque les cueste, seguir calmándose con dosis pequeñas aunque sientan que no alcanza, aumentando la intensidad en cada ocasión, hasta que llegue el momento en el que seas _literalmente_ arcilla en sus manos y puedas fundirte en él y perderte y olvidarte del mundo y simplemente existir en sus brazos y dejar que tu amor por él mezclado con su amor por vos te consuma.

Estás dividida en dos: una parte quiere continuar a pesar de que es evidente que él preferiría seguir esperando; otra parte sabe que él tiene razón y que, aunque estén prácticamente prendidos fuego y al borde de la combustión espontánea, es mejor llegar tan lejos como posible dentro de los límites del juego previo antes de alcanzar el extremo, es mejor dejar a tu cuerpo acostumbrarse hasta que esté listo para aquello para lo que emocional y psíquicamente vos ya estás lista.

Preferís escuchar sus razonamientos e ignorar tu parte instintiva, esa parte que está ardiendo y que necesita una dosis de _él_ antes de morir tratando de sobrevivir al síndrome de abstinencia (¿es posible ser adicta a algo que todavía no experimentaste?, ¿es posible morir luchando contra el síndrome de abstinencia de una droga que todavía no probaste?); preferís escucharlo a él porque su prioridad es cuidarte, porque nunca se arriesgaría a hacerte mal, porque te adora más que a nada en el mundo y sólo quiere hacerte bien, porque si esta anteponiendo sus evidentes ganas de hacer el amor con vos debe estar convencido de que no es el momento y de que no deberías presionarte a vos misma peleando contra tu cuerpo para obligarlo a relajarse. Preferís hacerle caso a él, porque cuando se trata de vos, no piensa basándose en sus propias urgencias, sino que se guía por lo que le dicta su corazón, porque el deseo puede nublar todos sus pensamientos coherentes, pero nada puede hacer que él rompa su promesa de protegerte.

"Tony…" comenzás, pero él no necesita oír palabra alguna.

"No es tu culpa, Michelle, no tenés que sentirte frustrada" susurra, mientras sus labios desparraman besos por todo tu cuello y hombros y sus manos trazan círculos en tu espalda "¿Te cuento un secreto?" murmura, usando las mismas palabras que vos habías utilizado antes, ahora desperdigando besos en el punto exacto donde puede sentirse el latido de tu corazón "Desde el primer beso hasta ahora, poco a poco todo fue volviéndose más lindo, mucho más dulce, mucho más íntimo; cada vez nos acercamos más y más, cada vez es más hermoso. Me gusta que vayamos de a poquito, robándonos pedacitos el uno al otro en lugar de simplemente lanzarnos de lleno" ahora está otra vez cara a cara con vos, sus ojos fijos en tus ojos; besa la punta de tu nariz "No necesitamos llegar más lejos para demostrarnos lo mucho que nos adoramos y nos deseamos… por lo menos no hoy" agrega, capturando tus labios entre sus dientes y mordiendo con suavidad, arrancándote otro gemido "Emocionalmente estás preparada, pero físicamente necesitás un poco más de tiempo" resume con simpleza "Tengo entendido que a muchas mujeres les pasa la primera vez. Sólo debemos esperar a que llegue el momento indicado"

"Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia, Tony" decís, acariciando su cabeza y su espalda con ternura y dándole besos esquimales.

"Te amo, y mi paciencia con vos es infinita, Michelle. Podría pasar toda mi vida esperándote, no me importaría. Sólo quiero que vos estés bien. Quiero que todo sea perfecto" murmura, enterrando su rostro en tu cuello otra vez "Ya va a llegar el momento perfecto" sentís su respiración haciéndole cosquillas a tu piel.

"Te amo, Tony" decís, acunando su cara entre tus manos otra vez para poder besarlo "Te amo muchísimo"

Los besos y las caricias siguen un largo rato, mucho más dulces y suaves, casi inocentes. Te abraza con fuerza y vos lo abrazás a él, contenta de que sea el calor de su cuerpo el que te envuelve y abriga, estremeciéndote mientras su piel y tu piel se hablan en un lenguaje propio sólo comparable en complejidad al de su mirada cuando se hunde en tu mirada.

La sed, el hambre, el deseo, siguen sin ser saciados del todo. Tu adicción, esa adicción de la que jamás vas a recuperarte, no ha sido satisfecha del todo. Pero no te importa seguir esperando, no te importa seguir aguantando, no te importa seguir yendo de a poquito, porque sabés que cada segundo que pasa es uno menos, porque sabés que pronto va a llegar el instante indicado en el que absolutamente nada les impide unirse y volverse un solo cuerpo.

Ésta no era la noche adecuada, sencillamente, aunque todo indicaba lo contrario, aunque los dos llegaron a estar, en un punto, convencidos de lo contrario. Cruzaron otra línea, se mostraron el uno al otro expuestos y vulnerables en el más puro estado, se besaron y acariciaron como nunca, se dijeron sin hablar miles de cosas, descubrieron que con los gestos más tiernos e inocentes puede demostrarse todo ese amor que llevan dentro y que los devora con cada beso que se roban. Sin embargo, no fueron más lejos porque no era el momento, porque actuar impulsivamente es parte de amar con locura a una persona, pero hay cosas mucho más profundas cuando el amor entre dos seres es verdadero, tan profundas que pueden frenar hasta al más incontrolable, incontenible deseo.

_Para Noche Buena voy a estar completamente lista_ pensás horas más tarde, aun desnuda, acurrucada a su lado, con sus brazos envolviéndote, su cabeza y tu cabeza reposando ambas en la misma almohada, adormecidos los dos.

Soñás con sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras dulces y su mirada cargada de ternura. Soñás con sus manos recorriendo cada palmo de tu cuerpo, sus labios paseando de rincón en rincón, sus ojos observándote con adoración absoluta. Soñás con él, tu hombre perfecto, aquél que antepone tu bienestar a absolutamente todo (incluso sus propias necesidades), aquél que moriría por vos, aquél que te abraza todas las noches, aquél que podría esperarte una eternidad, aquél al que sólo le importa cuidarte, aquél que sería incapaz de utilizar tus impulsos como excusa perfecta para tener sexo, aquél que te prioriza en todo sentido, aquél que sería incapaz de permitir que tu primera vez fuera menos que perfecta.

A la mañana siguiente te despiertan sus labios recorriendo tu espalda, sus manos entre tu estómago y las sábanas, dibujando círculos alrededor de tu ombligo.

Sonreís inconteniblemente y girás sobre tu propio cuerpo para poder echarle los brazos al cuello, estrecharlo muy fuerte y robarle más besos.

Así empieza el juego previo otra vez. Y esta mañana es muchísimo más hermoso que la noche anterior; en lo físico no van más allá de los límites ya explorados, pero el placer es insoportablemente más dulce, desgarrador, los deja sin aire, porque la profundidad con la que su mirada y tu mirada se hablan mientras se acarician es mucho más grande, porque hoy se aman un millón de veces más de lo que se amaban ayer y tienen un millón de cosas más para decirse de las que se dijeron ayer.

Así empieza el juego previo, y termina con los dos adorándose un millón de veces más que antes, tu mirada y su mirada siempre conectadas, y el placer que provocan uno en otro esfumándose al compás de los latidos rítmicos de sus corazones y sus respiraciones.

Cada segundo es uno menos, cada segundo que se escurre indica que estás más cerca de que el momento preciso, el momento exacto llegue, y tu alma y su alma vuelvan a unirse, convirtiéndose en una sola, no por una cuestión de hambre y sed que deben ser satisfechos o por impulsos dictados por la locura, sino porque las dos están totalmente listas para volver a fundirse y convertirse en ese entero que fue separado hace mucho tiempo.

_Sólo unos días más_ pensás, reprimiendo un bostezo y luchando para quedarte despierta un ratito más, aunque estás exhausta en todo sentido.

Al parecer, tus planes para Noche Buena siguen en pie, tal como los imaginaste desde un principio. Y ya no te molesta tanto, realmente, porque – frustración aparte – quizá no sucedió la noche de ayer porque tiene que acontecer en otro momento, en un momento mágico, especial, lleno de significado, único, calculado hasta cierta medida pero también plagado de los más hermosos impulsos una vez que se desaten y las cosas fluyan.

_Sólo unos días más_.

Volvés a quedarte dormida, anidada en su pecho, escuchando el tic-tac del reloj.

Cada segundo es uno menos para acabar con el juego previo.


	82. Entre pausa y pausa

**NOTA: **Este capítulo menciona escenas, situaciones y canciones de la película _La novicia rebelde_ (el título original en Inglés es _The Sound of Music_); es una de mis películas favoritas, y quería, de alguna manera, agregarla a la historia. Si no la vieron, les aconsejo que lo hagan, porque es hermosa (un poco larga, pero no es aburrida en lo absoluto, es una película maravillosa y yo podría verla mil veces y jamás cansarme - de hecho, creo que la he visto al menos cien veces, y ahora mismo después de postear esto voy a ir a verla porque escribir el capítulo 82 me dio muchas ganas de hacerlo). Espero que les guste y que no les resulte un capítulo aburrido, ya que es distinto a otras cosas que he escrito hasta ahora.

**Otra nota:** Habrá otros capítulos sobre el pasado de los personajes. Habrá capítulos sobre el nacimiento de Tony y también sobre otas cosas que acontecieron en su vida, también habrá capítulos sobre la historia de sus padres, también habrá más información sobre la madre de Michelle y cómo reaccionó al enviudar, pero no los habrá por el momento, porque estoy reservando esos detalles para más adelante.

**Tercera nota:** La precuela de esta historia ya tiene su prólogo escrito, en el cual voy a ponerme a trabajar pronto para modificarlo y arreglarlo hasta que quede perfecto. Les aviso que su título será _"Cuento de hadas caótico"_ y estará posteado pronto (no sé cuándo, pero tengo intenciones de que sea antes de fines de marzo). Ojalá les guste y entusiasme esta idea.

**Cuarta nota: **Muchísimas gracias por el hermoso mensaje que me dejaron ayer :)

**Quinta nota:** No hay una quinta nota en realidad, simplemente quiero que sepan cuánto aprecio que lean y dejen comentarios, porque vuelven la tarea de escribir muchísimo más gratificante.

* * *

_Cuando me siento triste_

_Simplemente recuerdo mis cosas favoritas_

_Y luego ya no me siento tan mal._

Tu plan para el domingo es uno dulce y sencillo. Cuando la idea apareció flotando en tu cabeza noches después de que empezaras a tramar día a día el mes de diciembre, supiste enseguida que deberías reservarla para un fin de semana, porque de ese modo tendrían mucho más tiempo para disfrutar juntos y ambos estarían bien descansados.

Si alguna de tus hermanas, tus padres, o cualquiera que te conozca más o menos bien supiera que estabas entusiasmado por pasar la tarde del domingo viendo La Novicia Rebelde, habrían pensado que te volviste loco, que estas drogado o borracho, o que necesitás asistencia médica urgente porque un extraño, desconocido y letal virus se ha metido en tu sistema y está comiéndose tu cerebro como si fuera goma de mascar.

Eso es porque ellos no saben quién sos realmente detrás de ese montón de músculos. Sólo conocen pequeñas partes, sólo han visto pequeños destellos, no han vislumbrado del todo al hombre de carne y hueso que respira y siente dentro del robot. Podrán conocer más, podrán conocer menos, podrán haber visto ciertos costados que para los otros están ocultos y viceversa, pero nadie ha recorrido tu alma de punta a punta.

Bueno, _casi_ nadie.

El verdadero Tony Almeida no es aquél que salva vidas, sabe manejar todo tipo de armas, entiende sobre computadoras y arriesga el cuello por su país y sus habitantes. El verdadero Tony Almeida es el hombre dulce, comprensivo y cariñoso que se vuelve un osito de felpa gigante bajo los efectos de los mimos de su novia y haría cualquier cosa para arrancarle una sonrisa gigantesca y verla feliz. El verdadero Tony Almeida es el que podría confeccionar una lista exacta de las pequeñas y grandes cosas que le hacen bien a la mujer que ama cuando está triste o se siente sola, esas cosas que la hacen reír y que le llenan el alma, esas cosas que la invaden de calidez, esas cosas que le provocan ternura, esas cosas a las que le encuentra significado especial.

El verdadero Tony Almeida es ése que solamente Michelle Dessler comprende, aquél al que adora con locura y por el que sería capaz de dar la vida, porque sabe que él también daría la vida por ella.

La Novicia Rebelde es una de las películas favoritas de tu mamá y también era una de las favoritas de tu abuela, por lo cual ambas decidieron tratar de hacer que sus hijos y nietos respectivamente absorbieran el amor que les inspiraba aquél clásico, algo que funcionó maravillosamente bien con tus hermanas, pero que jamás rindió fruto con vos o con tus hermanos (a pesar de que el interés mostrado por Christian, Ricardo y vos era mínimo, de todos modos vieron la película varias veces cuando eran chicos, en parte para complacer a tu mamá y en parte porque la trama no era realmente tan mala o tan aburrida como ustedes insistían lo era al quejarse).

Sucede que también es una de las películas favoritas de Michelle… _tu_ Michelle. _Tu_ Michelle, la que después de días difíciles en la CTU se relaja mirando dibujos animados y series viejas como ALF. _Tu_ Michelle, a la que le encantan los films de Disney (y si son de los viejos, como La Cenicienta o La Bella Durmiente, mejor).

_Tu_ Michelle, la que probablemente nunca tuvo a nadie que pudiera dedicarle el tiempo necesario para sentarse a su lado, acurrucarla en sus brazos, acariciarle la cabeza y compartir con ella las tres horas que dura la película. _Tu_ Michelle, aquella por la que harías cualquier cosa, porque tu misión en la vida es verla feliz, secar sus lágrimas y robarle sonrisas tan brillantes que podrían iluminar una habitación entera con su resplandor.

_Tu_ Michelle, aquella que merece que llenes su existencia con todas sus cosas favoritas, porque ella llena tu vida de luz, porque ella te rescató de ese pozo oscuro en el que estabas hundido, porque ella le da sentido a todo, porque ella es el aire que respirás, porque ella es tu Universo entero reducido en una sola personita.

En la mañana le preparaste el desayuno y luego la convenciste de que regresaran a tu departamento para llevar a Bonnie de paseo al parque antes de la hora del almuerzo. Se divirtieron viendo a la perrita correr y ladrar alegremente, tomaron un poco de aire fresco y luego volvieron con el tiempo justo para que prepararas una ensalada liviana y sencilla (siempre sin lechuga, porque a Michelle no le gusta la lechuga) para acompañar unas albóndigas que improvisaste en el momento mientras ella te miraba maravillada por tus dotes culinarias (no son la gran cosa, realmente, pero para alguien como ella es asombroso ver a cualquiera haciendo algo tan básico como hervir agua en una olla y luego echar un paquete de espagueti dentro).

Después del almuerzo ella se encargó de lavar y secar los platos (algo que solamente permitís que haga porque sabés que todo lo que tiene que ver con el orden y la limpieza le resulta relajante; caso contrario, no la obligarías a mover un dedo, y no te molestaría encargarte vos de tener tu departamento reluciente como un palacio sólo para tu princesa) y, después de enterrar dos cucharas en un frasco de Nutella, le propusiste ver una película para pasar el resto del domingo abrazados y relajados antes de que comenzara otra ajetreada semana en la CTU.

Su sorpresa fue realmente enorme cuando sacaste de debajo de almohadón del sillón la película que habías tomado sin que ella se percatara del estante de su casa donde tiene enfilada con prolijidad obsesiva su colección de DVDs y que luego habías escondido allí cuando estaba distraída lavando la vajilla.

Sus ojos se abrieron en expresión de asombro, una sonrisa incrédula curvó sus labios y una risita subió por su garganta, inundando el aire y acariciándote con delicadeza, como si sus manos estuvieran paseándose por tu alma, dejando allí su huella.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa y acomodando un bucle detrás de su oreja, le preguntaste:

"¿Querés que prepare pochoclo o preferís chocolates?"

* * *

Siempre tenés M&M's, tabletas de chocolate, monedas de chocolate, nueces bañadas en chocolate y galletitas Oreo al alcance de la mano en la alacena, porque son las golosinas favoritas de Michelle. Cuando regresás de la cocina con una bandeja llena de todas esas cosas, la encontrás acurrucada en el sillón, con las rodillas al pecho, la cabeza sobre las rodillas, envuelta en su manta favorita y sonriendo, con Bonnie hecha un ovillo a su lado en el que ahora es _su_ rinconcito del sillón, porque ella también es parte de la familia.

"Última oportunidad de escaparte, Tony, antes de que presione 'comenzar' y estés atrapado conmigo en este sillón durante las siguientes tres horas escuchando a Julie Andrews y a siete criaturas cantando mientras pasean por toda Austria vestidos con cortinas viejas" Michelle te advierte, sosteniendo el control remoto en su mando y blandiéndolo como si fuera un arma peligrosa con la que podría dispararte a menos que le rogaras de rodillas que te ahorrara ese sufrimiento. En su mirada y en su sonrisa aun brilla un poco de esa incredulidad que se había mezclado con su inicial gesto de asombro, como si todavía le costara procesar que estás dispuesto a pasar todo tu domingo mirando un musical que dura más que cualquier otro film que conozcás.

Sonriendo ampliamente, depositás la bandeja en la mesita ratona frente al sillón y luego te dejás caer a su lado, envolviéndola con uno de tus brazos para acercarla un poco más:

"Michelle, no tiene gracia que me recuerdes todo el argumento antes de que veamos la película" la retás, fingiendo estar ofendido "Algunos no sabemos cada diálogo de memoria, como es el caso de _otros_" agregás luego, poniendo énfasis especial en la palabra 'otros' y señalándola con un gesto de la cabeza.

"¿Por qué algo me dice que entre esos '_otros_' también se encuentra tu hermana?" inquiere, arqueando una ceja y mirándote con curiosidad, demostrándote una vez más sus increíbles capacidades de leer tus expresiones y tus palabras, de ver más allá de lo que decís, de separar tus frases y tus gestos y la manera en la que te expresás para encontrar cosas que otros no podrían encontrar o que no notarían porque no te conocen tanto o porque no tienen el maravilloso don que ella posee para mirar dentro tuyo sin necesidad de esforzarse.

"¿Cuál de todas?" preguntás, reprimiendo una risita ": ¿Eva, que a los diez años cortó las cortinas nuevas de la habitación de mi abuela para hacer vestidos?, ¿Fiona, que durante una _larga etapa_ cantaba _'My favorite things'_ cada vez que llovía torrencialmente en Chicago?, ¿Gabrielle, que juntó moneda sobre moneda para comprarse un teatro de marionetas?, ¿o Martina, que puede recitar los diálogos de memoria, desde el primero hasta el último, sin un solo error, incluyendo todas las partes en las que cantan, y probablemente en los seis o siete idiomas que habla?"

Tu retoricismo teñido de dulce sarcasmo provoca que Michelle ría otra vez.

"Tu mamá ama la música, Tony; es natural que ame esta película, es natural que haya transmitido todo ese amor a sus hijas"

_Es cierto_ pensás. _Mi mamá ama esta película porque ama la música_. Y así en menos de cinco minutos, con sólo una reflexión sencilla, Michelle te sorprende una vez más: ella no conoce a fondo a tu mamá, y lo poco que la conoce es una mezcla de detalles que se basan en lo que vos le contaste y lo que ella vio en Chicago (lo cual no te enorgullece, porque la actitud de tu mamá cuando visitaron Chicago los lastimó a ambos muchísimo). Sin embargo, Michelle trató de fijarse solamente en las cosas buenas, en las virtudes y no en los defectos (tamaño trabajo si los hay, porque en esos días de Noviembre tu mamá no dejó ver más que defectos, defectos que ni siquiera vos sabías tenía, porque no creíste si no hasta que lo viste con tus propios ojos y sentiste el dolor astillando tu corazón que sería capaz de fijarse en algo tan poco importante cuando se trata del amor como lo es la raza de una persona) y, de esa mujer que conoció hace un mes y que se mostró abiertamente en contra de su relación y de la inclusión de Michelle a la familia, hace un comentario amable sobre lo mucho que ama la música y lo natural que resulta que haya querido transmitir ese amor a sus hijas, cuando muchas otras mujeres se morderían la lengua antes de hablar de sus suegras y se atragantarían con el veneno o, lo que es peor, dejarían que todo ese veneno saliera de sus sistemas en forma de palabras despectivas e hirientes.

"¿Qué clase de fanática sos vos?" preguntás, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de tu mano ": ¿la clase que hace vestidos con cortinas, la que canta cuando llueve, la que quiere tener marionetas como las de la película o sos de la clase que sabe línea por línea todo el argumento?"

"Digamos que soy una mezcla de las cuatro clases" confiesa, sonrojándote intensamente.

No podés evitar imaginar una versión pequeñita de Michelle Keiko Dessler, con esos mismos rulos indomables y su rostro lleno de pequitas, bailando y cantando frente al televisor sin un gramo de peso sobre sus hombros, sin una preocupación cerniéndose sobre su corazón. Pero esa imagen hermosa se estrella rápidamente, se hace añicos, cuando recordás que la infancia de Michelle estuvo signada por la falta de una figura paterna debido a que la muerte tocó esa puerta demasiado pronto, una abuela exigente y estricta que se deslomaba trabajando para mantener a la familia que su hijo había tratado de construir, un hermano mayor con muchas dificultades y una madre alcohólica que la abandonó luego de diez largos años regados de inestabilidad.

Tratás de quitarte esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Michelle no tuvo una vida fácil y le tocó afrontar mucho más de lo que otros tienen que enfrentar en cincuenta, sesenta, setenta años, pero ha llegado lejos a pesar de todo, ha llegado lejos y siendo una buena persona incluso cuando muchos creerían que de una madre bipolar que busca consuelo en el fondo de una botella no puede salir nada bueno, sino más bien todo lo contrario (no te gusta juzgar, no querés juzgar, pero Danny encaja más en el perfil de hijo de una mujer con problemas psiquiátricos: ataques de ira, alcoholismo, un intento de suicidio…). Lo peor ya pasó, lo peor ha sido dejado atrás (o al menos eso es lo que vos pensás); ahora ya no está sola, ahora tiene quién cuide de ella, quién la proteja, quién le arranque una sonrisa todos los días; tiene una persona dispuesta a escucharla hablar de lo que sea, dispuesta a secar sus lágrimas, dispuesta a soportar las cargas que debe llevar, dispuesta a ayudarla en todo; tiene a alguien que le ha prometido jamás dejarla sola, alguien que quiere curar sus heridas e impedir que viejas cicatrices vuelvan a abrirse, alguien que quiere llenar su existencia con sus cosas favoritas.

"¿Vos también usaste las cortinas de tu abuela para hacer un vestido?" inquirís, intrigado, sonriendo con dulzura y sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas sonrojadas con el dorso de tu mano.

"_Hubiera querido_ usar las cortinas de mi abuela para hacer un vestido, pero había un problema" contesta, devolviéndote la sonrisa.

"¿Cuál?"

"Mi abuela se hubiera enojado _muchísimo_ si hubiera arruinado un juego de cortinas para hacer lo que probablemente habría lucido como una túnica estrafalaria y no un vestido" señala, como si fuera una obviedad.

"Presumo que no cometiste muchas travesuras cuando eras una nena" comentás, intentando dejar fuera de tu tono de voz la nota de amargura que sentís en el estómago al pensar que Michelle se crió en una casa donde no se podía escuchar música para no perturbar el descanso de su mamá luego de que vaciara dos o tres botellas en una noche, una casa donde ni la más inocente de todas las travesuras hubiera estado permitida, una casa donde abundaban los gritos y las peleas pero no las risas y los abrazos.

Tragás con dificultad, y tratás una vez más de empujar bien lejos esos pensamientos, tan lejos como posible.

"Mi abuela era demasiado estricta y exigente, el modo en que me crió no dejó mucho espacio a que hiciera travesuras" dice "Yo era un poco torpe y a veces me ganaba retos, pero siempre por cosas hechas sin intención, como cuando mi abuela trató de enseñarme a preparar gelatina y derramé toda la mezcla caliente en el suelo cuando estaba tratando de llevar el recipiente a la heladera"

Besás su frente y sus párpados, una risa suave llenando el aire, el roce de tus labios sobre su piel provocando que se sonroje un poquitito más.

"¿Tu abuela se enojó mucho?" inquirís, permitiendo a tus dedos jugar con esos bucles color ocre que resaltan entre sus muchos rulos azabache.

"Me costó una buena reprimenda, y tuve que limpiar el piso hasta que las baldosas de la cocina quedaran como espejos"

Hay algo en la naturalidad con la que lo dice que provoca que de pronto tu estómago se sienta pesado como si hubieran rellenado tus intestinos con plomo.

La abuela de Michelle se encargó de todo cuando las paredes se derrumbaron y lo único rodeándolos eran las ruinas de lo que sus vidas solían ser antes de que su hijo falleciera cuando nadie lo esperaba, de un día para el otro. Hizo lo mejor que pudo de la manera en la que supo hacerlo, cuidó de Michelle, la educó y trató de darle la posibilidad de explotar su inteligencia para que luego pudiera aprovechar su potencial y convertirse en la profesional que es ahora. Sin embargo, se te ocurre, tal vez sus métodos implicaban demasiada exigencia, tal vez eran demasiado estrictos, tal vez eran demasiado perfeccionistas, tal vez confundió la madurez y precocidad de Michelle y la trató como a un adulto, o tal vez simplemente no sabía cómo lidiar con una criatura con necesidades emocionales complejas y decidió ignorar que era apenas una nena y hacer de cuenta que estaba lidiando con un igual.

"¿Cuántos años tenías?"

"Seis"

Tragás con dificultad; un nudo se ha formado en tu garganta. Instintivamente, la estrechás con más fuerza, acariciando su brazo. La disciplina oriental es tan diferente a cualquier otra que conozcas… ¿Hacer que una criatura de seis años limpie el piso hasta que quede reluciente como castigo porque cometió el error de tropezar y volcar gelatina en el suelo? Para vos suena… cruel. No quiere decir que pienses que la abuela de Michelle era cruel, en lo absoluto. Sabés bien que era una mujer honrada y trabajadora que sacrificó sus últimos años de salud y trabajo de sol a sombra para darle a su nieta todo lo mejor, para ayudarla a entender que debía luchar y esforzarse arduamente para obtener recompensas en la vida. Sin embargo, que haya sido una mujer excepcional que aguantó hasta el final tratando de enseñar a su nieta cómo hacerle frente a las montañas gigantescas que van apareciendo a lo largo del camino, no quita que tal vez haya sido demasiado exigente, tan exigente que, sin intención de causar daño y creyendo que estaba haciéndole un bien, acabó contribuyendo a que Michelle se convirtiera en una persona incapaz de sentirse totalmente satisfecha porque siempre está con la cabeza bullendo, preguntándose cómo dar el siguiente paso para superarse, no por una cuestión de orgullo personal sino porque cree que jamás es lo suficientemente buena.

Su voz te sustrae de tus pensamientos y reflexiones enredados, y lo que te dice a continuación te hace sentir mal hasta el punto de que te ardan los ojos con lágrimas contenidas.

"Mi mamá se enfadó también; no le gustaba que hiciera renegar a mi abuela" explica "Estaba teniendo un mal día" la justifica, encogiéndose de hombros "y… em" el corazón se te contra cuando hace esa pausa, la incertidumbre te provoca calambres en el estómago, como si una mano invisible estuviera retorciéndote el alma "… tomó un cucharón del fregadero y me pegó en la cabeza" suelta de golpe "… sólo una vez" se apresura a aclarar, como si aquello hiciera diferencia alguna, como si aquello cambiara algo "Mi abuela se lo quitó antes de que pudiera volver a hacerme daño"

Tu imaginación actúa más rápido que tus mecanismos de defensa, y no podés escapar a los flashes que cruzan la pantalla gigante que hay en tu cabeza, proyectando una escena que si bien es difusa y confusa y teñida en tonos sepia presenta un cuadro que no puede ser errado: la madre de Michelle estaba lo suficientemente loca, lo suficientemente desequilibrada, lo suficientemente fuera de sí para atacar a los golpes con un cucharón a su hijita de seis años por haber hecho enojar a su abuela.

¿Cuántos malos momentos como ése habrá tenido que pasar ella? ¿Cuántas experiencias como ésa habrán quedado grabadas en su cerebro, grabadas a fuego y sin posibilidad de ser borradas? ¿Cuántas lágrimas habrá derramado Michelle debido a las actitudes impulsivas y agresivas de su madre? ¿Cuántas heridas siguen frescas como si hubieran sido infligidas ayer y no casi veinte años atrás?

"Michelle…" murmurás su nombre con dulzura, con delicadeza, casi como si temieras que tu voz pudiera lastimarla.

"Shhh" ella te acalla, acariciando tu rostro con suavidad y besando tus labios muy despacio "… No hace falta que digas nada, Tony" susurra, reposando su frente contra tu frente "Sé que mi mamá hizo las cosas lo mejor que pudo dadas las circunstancias. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo hasta que ni su cuerpo ni su cabeza estuvieron en condiciones de seguir aguantando"

Te conmueve muchísimo lo comprensiva que es. Te conmueve muchísimo lo madura que es. Te conmueve su sabiduría, su capacidad para aceptar las cosas, su capacidad para perdonar, para tratar de ver lo mejor en otros, incluso en su propia madre, que no sólo la abandonó sino que también – empezás a darte cuenta – la lastimó incontables veces, tantas que no querés ni imaginar cuántas habrían sido ni qué tan graves.

"Y a veces pienso que tal vez decidió irse porque temía salirse de control y causarme un daño más grave que una bofetada o un golpe en la cabeza con un cucharón" se encoge de hombros otra vez, sonriendo con una mezcla de angustia y nostalgia que provoca que te sientas impotente por no poder borrar todas esas memorias horribles, por no poder cambiar lugares con ella y darle una infancia hermosa (porque a pesar de todo la tuya fue una buena infancia) y evitar que tenga que sufrir prácticamente desde el comienzo de su vida "Me consuela saber que ella y mi papá me consideraron una bendición y que las cosas podrían haber sido distintas si él no hubiera muerto, si él hubiera podido cuidar de nosotros"

_Claro que hubiera sido todo distinto_ es el pensamiento que no podés retener, el pensamiento que se cuela por entre la maraña de emociones que te embotan la cabeza. _Claro que todo hubiera sido muy, muy diferente_.

"Tu papá estaría orgulloso de vos, Michelle" susurrás, besando su frente "_Yo_ estoy profundamente orgulloso de vos"

Sus labios y tus labios se rozan al mismo tiempo, haciendo imposible saber quién es aquél que ha comenzado lo que poco a poco se transforma en un beso suave y lento cargado de dulzura.

"No creas que no sé lo que estás tratando de hacer, Almeida" murmura contra tu boca cuando ambos se separan lo suficiente para permitirse tomar algo de aire; sus manos acarician muy despacio tu rostro, repasando las yemas de sus dedos tus facciones cuidadosamente como si estuviera tratando estudiarte de memoria (en realidad, ya su tacto te conoce de memoria) y su sonrisa devela que lo que está a punto de decir carecerá de seriedad ": estás tratando de distraerme para zafarte de ver la película" suspira, recorriendo tu cabello con su otra mano ", pero te aviso desde ya que no va a funcionar"

Robás un último beso, mordiendo su labio inferior con muchísimo cuidado, disfrutando de cada segundo, perdiéndote en ella y en tu necesidad de simplemente demostrarle con pequeños gestos cuánto la adorás y lo mucho que te importa verla feliz, lo mucho que te importa hacerla feliz, lo mucho que te importa lograr que se sienta cuidada, protegida y contenida, lo mucho que deseás llenar los días que vivan juntos con sus cosas favoritas.

Cuando del beso sólo quedan las palpitaciones de tu corazón haciendo eco en tus labios, se acurrucan a un costado del sillón, entrelazados en un abrazo abrigado, ella con su cabeza reposando sobre tu hombro, una de tus manos dibujando círculos en su espalda.

"Debo advertirte algo, Chelle" le decís, segundos después de que ella presiona el botón de 'comenzar' y el gigantesco logo de la 20th Century Fox llena la pantalla imponente y luminoso ": algunas partes me emocionan mucho, y no puedo evitar ponerme a cantar" sabés que tus palabras logran el efecto deseado al escuchar la risita que sube por su garganta y llena el aire "A veces incluso bailo…" continuás, con la esperanza de provocar otro ataque de risa, con ganas de hacer que olvide la mención de su mamá y cualquier memoria triste que como consecuencia haya surgido.

"Sos terrible, Almeida" dice, la sonrisa aun plasmada en su rostro, sus labios aun curvados volviendo sus facciones exóticas terriblemente más bellas.

"Y vos sos adorable, Dessler" susurrás cariñosamente en su oído, depositando un beso en su cabeza al tiempo que la película comienza.

* * *

Campos de un verde intenso, montañas que parecen pintadas de un celeste muy suavecito y decoradas con una pincelada de hielo, un cielo azul profundo que invita a zambullirse como si se tratara de un versión del mar que se encuentra fuera del alcance de cualquier mano humana, el pasto de un color tan vivo que hasta puede sentirse el perfume de la naturaleza inundando la pequeña sala de estar de tu departamento. Ése es el primer cuadro del film y representa, con una exactitud que pocas cosas logran cuando tratan de encerrarla en una imagen o un sonido, la libertad.

"Cuando seamos viejitos podríamos mudarnos a un lugar como Austria, rodeado de montañas…" comentás, pensando en lo hermoso que sería pasar los últimos años de tu vida – una vez retirado de tu labor sirviendo a la patria, cuando tu cabello azabache esté teñido de blanco, los hijos que planeás tener hayan crecido y seas el orgulloso abuelo de los que serán tus nietos – alejado de todo, en medio del campo, respirando aire puro, la tranquilidad y la paz que no se encuentran en la ciudad invadiendo cada rinconcito del hogar que entre los dos pueden construir, un hogar pequeñito pero lleno de amor.

Ella pausa la película para poder mirarte a los ojos y decirte con una honestidad profunda empapando cada sílaba:

"No me importa dónde vivamos siempre y cuando tengamos la oportunidad de envejecer juntos. Así que si te gusta Austria, si querés que compremos una cabaña en el medio de la nada, por mí está bien" y luego agrega "Sólo me interesa estar con vos"

"No sé dónde estaremos dentro de cincuenta años, Michelle: quizá en Los Angeles, quizá en Austria, quizá en Japón" te encogés de hombros "… Quizá la NASA comience a construir edificios en la luna y con todos nuestros ahorros compremos un departamento con vista a Neptuno" ambos ríen; te encanta el sonido de su risa, es definitivamente una de tus cosas favoritas en este mundo, y no podrías imaginar tu existencia sin escucharla todos los días recordándote que no hay música más hermosa que aquella que forman las notas más sencillas "… Lo que sé muy bien" continuás, acariciando su rostro con la yema de tu largo dedo índice "es que vamos a envejecer juntitos"

Deja en pausa la película durante otro minuto, un minuto que se hace eterno cuando tus ojos encuentran a sus ojos y tu mirada y su mirada se conectan, hablando sin hablar, reemplazando palabras por sensaciones, disfrutando de la calidez que se expande de una punta a otra de sus cuerpos ante la perspectiva de estar unidos el uno al otro hasta respirar por última vez, la perspectiva de seguir unidos incluso después de la muerte, para toda la eternidad.

Vuelve a reposar la cabeza en tu hombro, y esta vez entrelaza los dedos de su mano con los dedos de tu mano, representando con un gesto aquella conexión que existe entre ambos, aquella conexión inexplicable e invisible que nadie puede entender, esa conexión que sólo ustedes comprenden.

Es esa conexión la que les asegura que, ocurra lo que ocurra, sea lo que sea aquello que el destino les depara, se tuerzan los caminos para un lado o para el otro, los lleve el destino a donde sea que debe llevarlos, ustedes dos van a envejecer juntos.

* * *

"Si mi mamá hubiera sido la madre superiora de este convento, no habría tenido tanta buena voluntad y paciencia con una novicia como María" señalás cuando llega la escena en la que la madre superiora de la abadía trata de convencer a las otras monjas de que María es una 'buena oveja' y que solamente necesita paciencia, amor y disciplina para encaminarse en el noviciado.

"Mi abuela tampoco" Michelle comenta, chasqueando la lengua y riendo suavemente.

"Me gusta la parte de esta canción que dice _'¿Cómo encontrar una palabra que defina a María?'_" decís de pronto, segundos después de que el coro de hermanas religiosas cante ese pedacito.

"¿Por qué?" Michelle se interesa en saber, pausando la película una segunda vez para poder darte su atención completa.

Encogiéndote de hombros como si le restaras importancia, elaborás:

"Porque me recuerda muchísimo a lo inútil y analfabeto que me siento cuando trato de encontrar una palabra que te defina a vos, pero nunca lo logró, nunca tengo éxito, todos los adjetivos que se me ocurren no resumen lo que sos para mí"

No necesitás mirar su rostro para saber que se ha sonrojado violentamente, pero de todos modos lo hacés, porque adorás ver el intenso color carmín en sus mejillas.

Chasqueás la lengua como hacés siempre que estás a punto de decirle algo que sabés puede derretirla como si fuera un cubito de hielo expuesto a los rayos del sol:

"Aunque, pensándolo mejor quizá no exista una palabra que te defina, Michelle" concluís.

Oís un suspiro acariciar tu piel, provocando que te estremezcas como pocas veces te has estremecido bajo los efectos de su respiración acariciando tu cuerpo:

"Se me ocurren varias palabras que me definen, en realidad…"

"¿Ah, sí?" te interesás en saber qué es aquello que ella tiene para decir al respecto, porque tu corazón sabe bien que cualquier frase que esté a punto de estrellarse contra tus oídos va a causar que _vos_ te derritas como un insignificante cubito de hielo que ha quedado abandonado a su suerte en el cemento hirviendo de la acera en el mediodía más caluroso del verano.

"Sí, once, para ser exacta" afirma Michelle, sonando segura y convencida.

"¿Y cuáles son?" inquirís, arqueando una ceja y con una media sonrisa jugando a jalar las comisuras de tus labios.

Su respuesta te deshace de la manera más linda, como si tu alma fuera algodón de azúcar que puede romperse con los dedos sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo:

"'_Persona más feliz del mundo porque el hombre perfecto la ama'_"

* * *

El film es pausado por tercera vez, la imagen congelada en la pantalla aquella de Julie Andrews sumergida en su personaje, María, observando el convento por última vez, con una valija en una mano y el estuche de su guitarra en la otra, lista para emprender viaje rumbo a casa del Capitán, de cuyos siete hijos ella será institutriz, un mundo desconocido abriéndose delante de ella como un abanico de colores.

"¿Por qué sonreís?" preguntás a Michelle, lleno de curiosidad.

"Es imposible mirar esta película y no sonreír" resume ella, encogiéndose de hombros como si le quitara peso al asunto.

"Debería reformular mi pregunta, entonces, agente Dessler" decidís, con un suspiro ": ¿por qué de pronto estás sonriendo aun más que antes?, ¿por qué de pronto tus ojitos brillan muchísimo más?"

"Esas fueron dos preguntas, agente Almeida" señala, al tiempo que su sonrisa se acentúa aún más.

"Me conformo con que contestes a ambas con una sola respuesta"

Michelle suspira. Es uno de esos suspiros largos y dulces que anteceden a conversaciones a corazón abierto, esas conversaciones en las que uno de los dos vuelca lo que lleva en el alma y el otro escucha atentamente, listo para barrer las lágrimas que puedan empezar a caer, listo para sanar heridas que se reabren.

Ella se toma su tiempo para buscar una posición más cómoda, y entre un movimiento y otro termina sentada sobre tu regazo, tus brazos envolviéndola, tu cabeza reposando sobre su hombro, tu rostro enterrado en el cálido hueco de su cuello.

"Esta canción me trae recuerdos" comienza "Recuerdos de cuando empecé a tratar de hacerle frente a toda la angustia que me provocaba sentirme sola, desamparada y dejada de lado en la escuela, al menos un poquito; no metiendo los sentimientos en una cajita dibujada en un pedazo de papel para evitar largarme a llorar delante de mis compañeros y esperar a llegar a casa para encerrarme en mi habitación y estallar en llanto abrazada a la almohada" elabora "sino tratando de ver cosas buenas en mí misma, aunque yo creyera que existía muy poco en mi que podría llegar a valer la pena"

Te parte el alma en mil pedazos escucharla decir eso, te destroza. Todo ese sufrimiento, ese rechazo, el abandono de su madre, la discriminación… ¿Por qué ella tuvo que sufrir todo eso? ¿Por qué ella tiene esos fantasmas persiguiéndola? ¿Por qué ella tuvo que llorar cuando era una nena porque no se sentía ni querida ni aceptada?

Pero lo que importa realmente es que su futuro va a ser distinto. Lo que importa es que ahora te tiene a vos para cuidarla y mimarla, para compensar con sonrisas todas esas horas manchadas con llanto. Ahora ella te tiene a vos para llenar cualquier vacío, para regalarle sonrisas y besos todos los días, para enseñarle lo que es la magia, para mostrarle todas las cosas lindas que pueden hacer y descubrir juntos, para ayudarla a verse como la mujer hermosa que es y convencerla de que jamás fue un patito feo.

"Todas las mañanas antes de ir al colegio me miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero de mi abuela, ése que ahora tengo en mi habitación, y trataba de hacer de cuenta que el reflejo que devolvía no era el de un patito feo, y cantaba el pedacito de esta canción que dice _'Tengo confianza en que el mundo puede ser todo mío'_. Esos días me sentía mejor antes de ir a la escuela"

Confianza, confianza es algo que a ella realmente le hizo falta cuando era una criaturita a la cual el destino había arrojado en el medio de un camino lleno de montañas que se alzaban delante suyo, aprisionándola. Confianza, confianza para afrontar cada día, para afrontar los problemas diarios, confianza para aprender que lo que otros dijeran de ella no debía afectarla, confianza para caminar con la cabeza en alto a pesar de ser distinta. Confianza, un poco de confianza, era lo que ella buscaba cada mañana al entonar el pedacito d esa canción, queriendo ayudarse, darse un empujoncito, porque los adultos a su alrededor probablemente estaban demasiado ocupados para notar que ella precisaba ayuda, que ella precisaba que le enseñaran a confiar.

Besás su cuello varias veces, con delicadeza y dulzura, y la estrechás con un poquitito más de fuerza. Querés que sepa que estás ahí, que no vas a irte jamás, que sos real, que ella es real, que sos tan suyo como ella es tuya y que nunca vas a dejar de serlo.

"El mundo _puede_ ser todo tuyo, Michelle" murmurás "Creo que en el fondo siempre supiste que con tu cerebro brillante, tu buena voluntad y tu esfuerzo llegarías muy, muy lejos; por eso trabajaste tan arduamente para lograr convertirte en la mujer que sos ahora, y por eso seguís intentando superarte día a día para alcanzar todas las metas que te propones"

"Siempre supe que Dios compensó mi falta de autoestima en lo referente a mi imagen con inteligencia; por eso me centré tanto en mis estudios"

_Esa falta de autoestima, quiero hacerla desaparecer_ pensás. _Voy a hacerla desaparecer_ jurás, como muchas otras veces lo has jurado.

"Pero lo que yo anhelaba era tener un mundo propio, un mundo en el que nadie pudiera lastimarme o hacerme daño con sus acciones o sus palabras, un mundo en el que me sintiera importante, pero por sobre todas las cosas, amada y feliz. Todo lo que yo quería era un mundo hecho de cosas sencillas que me reconfortaran"

_Un mundo como el que tenemos nosotros dos, un mundo como el que construimos juntos_ pensás, y no podés evitar sonreír al darte cuenta nuevamente de que todo lo que ella siempre quiso y necesitó lo encontró en vos, gracias a vos, gracias al amor incondicional que le das, ese amor que demostrás con cada uno de tus gestos y que puede sanar cualquier herida y ayudarla a superar cualquier adversidad.

"Mi carrera, lo rápido que avancé, todo eso no me trajo verdadera felicidad: simplemente me dio algo de lo que agarrarme, algo con lo que obsesionarme para concentrar toda mi energía en eso y no morir ahogada en mi angustia y en mi soledad"

_Nunca más vas a tener que sentir ese frío que sólo se asocia a la soledad_ le prometés silenciosamente, diciendo aquello que en palabras no podría ser puesto besando su hombro, resumiendo con el tacto de tus labios sobre su piel una gran cantidad de emociones inexplicables que no sabrías cómo expresar adecuadamente. _Nunca vas a volver a sentir que te ahogas en la angustia, nunca vas a volver a verte en la necesidad de aferrarte a tu trabajo para sostenerte, para no caerte, para no sucumbir al dolor, porque yo no voy a permitir que estés otra vez sola, no voy a permitir que la tristeza te consuma._

Ella sigue hablando, su voz llenando el silencio en el que ha caído la habitación, su voz llenando tu alma, su voz acariciándote con la misma dulzura y delicadeza que puede encontrarse en sus facciones de muñequita oriental.

"Ese mundo sólo mío donde nadie puede hacerme mal, donde soy especial y me siento cuidada y querida, donde soy feliz, donde me siento completa y no necesito agarrarme de nada porque no temo caerme en un pozo lleno de todo lo que alguna vez me lastimó, es el mundo que construimos juntos, el mundo en el que estamos sólo nosotros dos y que nadie puede destrozar porque nada es más fuerte que el amor que me hacés sentir"

Ella sabe bien que siempre vas a protegerla, que es especial, que vas a cuidarla y a quererla pase lo que pase, que vas a cumplir siempre tu promesa de hacerla feliz, que vas a sostenerla para que nunca caiga y que tu amor siempre va a ser la cura para cualquier mal porque es más fuerte que cualquier otra emoción. Ella lo sabe, sabe bien que no vas a permitir que ese pequeño mundo que les pertenece a ustedes dos y del que nadie más puede formar parte sea derrumbado. Sabe bien que amás ese mundo en el que sólo ustedes dos viven con la misma locura con la que la amás a ella.

Sabe bien que en vos encontró todo lo que siempre buscó, todo lo que necesita. Sabe bien que te hace feliz que Dios te haya elegido a vos para ser el que le roba sonrisas, el que la acuna hasta que se queda dormida, el que espanta las pesadillas, el que le regala los días más hermosos, el que con sus besos remedia cualquier mal, el que le da significado a su existencia, el que le recuerda lo especial y maravillosa que es, el que le dio la oportunidad de tener un verdadero hogar.

No hace falta que nada más sea dicho, porque los dos se entienden sin palabras. Por eso simplemente besás sus mejillas otra vez, la abrazás y con cuidado te recostás en un costadito del sillón, con ella aun envuelta en tu cálido abrazo.

Su pulgar presiona uno de los botones del mando a distancia, y la película se reanuda. La canción comienza a sonar, y, al prestarle atención a la letra, te das cuenta de que es verdaderamente hermosa y esperanzadora, mucho más de lo que recordabas. Sin embargo, te genera una enorme y satisfactoria sensación de orgullo saber que ahora Michelle puede recurrir a vos cada vez que necesite un poco de confianza, cada vez que necesite sentirse especial, cada vez que necesite que le roben una sonrisa, cada vez que necesite sentirse como una princesa.

* * *

"Cuando era chiquito esta parte siempre me aburría mucho" comentás, cuando llega el momento en el que Liesl se escapa de la cena con excusas para encontrarse en los jardines de la mansión con Rolf, un joven mensajero del que está enamorada.

"A mi también me aburría cuando era chiquitita, pero a medida que fui creciendo, cada vez que volvía a ver la película me fascinaba un poco más el significado de lo que Liesl dice a Rolf: ella quiere que él la cuide y la proteja y siente que depende de él…"

No podés evitar interrumpirla.

"Sin embargo él la traiciona. Traiciona a su familia" señalás. Puede que esta no haya sido tu película favorita cuando eras chico, puede que no recuerdes todos los detalles, puede que haya escenas que has olvidado o que en tu memoria se presentan borrosas, pero sí recordás muy bien que el jovencito termina haciendo pedazos el corazón de la hija mayor del Capitán, principalmente porque la mayoría de la información que absorbiste sobre los temas que se tratan durante las casi tres horas que dura es aquella que tiene que ver con los asuntos relacionados a la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Es este comentario el que lleva a Michelle a pausar la película otra vez. Muchas mujeres encontrarían terriblemente molesto ver un film pausándolo cada quince minutos para comentar algo, pero ella no: le encanta tanto como a vos tener la posibilidad de discutir aspectos de la trama o compartir memorias que van surgiendo a medida que la historia se desarrolla; es lo más lindo de pasar la tarde acurrucados en el sillón frente a la pantalla del televisor, hundidos en un clásico (un clásico que de chico odiabas, pero al que ahora estás prestándola atención y estás descubriendo que es realmente tan maravilloso como tu mamá dice).

"Sí, es cierto: Rolf comete un error y lastima a Liesl" Michelle admite "Pero lo que realmente me gusta de esta canción es la dulzura con la que Liesl habla de su primer amor y toda la fe y esperanza que pone en su promesa de cuidarla, incluso hasta el último segundo, incluso hasta cuando ya es evidente que Rolf tiene intención de traicionarlos. Me fascinaba que ella lo amara tanto como para estar dispuesta a perdonarlo si él a último momento decidía escaparse con ellos; no comprendía cómo era posible que esa fe y esa esperanza no murieran, que aun en el final siguiera mirándolo con un poco de esa misma adoración y admiración con las que lo mira ahora …"

"Siempre tendemos a creer lo mejor de las personas que amamos, siempre tendemos a ver lo mejor en ellas, siempre queremos rescatar lo bueno, siempre tratamos de ignorar lo malo" resumís "En nuestros ojos, son seres perfectos, y no hay defecto – por más grande que sea – que pueda volver menos brillante la luz con la que los miramos"

Antes no creías en eso – así como tampoco creías en otro montón de cosas -, pero ahora sí lo hacés. Porque sabés bien que el amor verdadero, el amor puro, ese amor inocente que nunca pierde fuerza, impide que sean vistos los defectos de la persona que se adora. Para vos Michelle es perfecta, absolutamente perfecta, y no hay en ella cosa alguna que cambiarías (solamente te gustaría poder ayudarla a tener un autoestima más sano y a quererse a ella misma mucho más de lo que se quiere ahora): para vos Michelle está hecha a tu medida, está hecha para completarte, para complementarte, y donde otros quizá podrían ver faltas (realmente no se te ocurre cómo, porque ella es un ángel) vos no ves nada, absolutamente nada. Y estás seguro de que a ella le pasa lo mismo: entre la madeja de defectos que cargás en la espalda, ella no ve otra cosa que no sea perfección, porque está enamorada de vos, porque vos sos su complemento, porque vos sos su otra mitad, su mejor mitad.

Y como si ella pudiera leer tu mente (a veces pensás que sí tiene esa capacidad) escoge las siguientes palabras que se deslizarán por entre sus labios para espejar exactamente lo que estás sintiendo, lo que estás pensando:

"Eso sólo pude comprenderlo tiempo después, cuando encontré a la persona a la cual adorar y admirar y de la cual depender, esa persona que puede guiarme y aconsejarme y cuidar de mí. Sólo cuando me enamoré de verdad pude comprender lo que la canción realmente significa y por qué Liesl sigue creyendo que Rolf va a cambiar incluso en el segundo previo a que delate dónde ella y su familia están escondiéndose: el amor es una emoción tan poderosa y consume tan avasalladoramente a quien la siente que así como te convierte en dependiente de una persona y te lleva a admirarla y adorarla con locura, también le da a tu alma el don de perdonar lo que otros considerarían imperdonable y la voluntad de dar tantas oportunidades como hagan falta"

"Michelle, yo nunca voy a darte motivos para que tengas que hacer uso de esa fuerza que da el amor para perdonar lo que otros pensarían es imperdonable" susurrás, dibujando círculos en su espalda y disfrutando de la sensación de los latidos de su corazón contra la palma de tu mano "Nunca voy a traicionarte, nunca voy a decepcionarte… _jamás_. Ninguna de mis promesas es vacía: voy a pasar el resto de mi vida asegurándome de estar cumpliéndolas al pie de la letra. Lo que me quede de existencia, voy a dedicarlo a encargarme de que _vos_ estés bien y de que nunca tengas que derramar una lágrima más, mucho menos por mi culpa" suspirás "La confianza que nos tenemos el uno al otro, la admiración y la adoración… no voy a dejar que nada quiebre eso, no voy a dejar que tu corazón tenga que sentir el dolor de verse roto en mil pedazos…"

"Lo sé, Tony" ella murmura "Nunca vas a permitir que nada de eso suceda, porque me amás" esta vez es de su boca que escapa un suspiro "Esa es la diferencia entre la historia de alguien como Rolf y alguien como Liesl, y _nuestra_ historia: él simplemente estaba jugando con ella y no le importó partirla en pedazos con su actitud, y ella quedó destrozada porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y ese amor la cegaba y le impedía ver lo que cualquier otro había visto. Ellos no eran almas gemelas, no eran dos mitades de un entero"

_Pero nosotros sí lo somos_. Te es imposible reprimir una sonrisa. _Nosotros somos dos mitades de un entero, nosotros somos almas gemelas._

"Había amor verdadero, pero sólo lo sentía ella" Michelle sigue elaborando su reflexión "En nuestro caso, los dos estamos enloquecidos el uno con el otro, los dos somos la pieza que completa el alma del otro. Jamás podríamos causarnos daño…"

Antes de que pueda completar la oración, vos lo hacés por ella.

"… Porque lo que te duele a mí, me duele a vos…"

Y antes de que vos puedas agregar otra palabra, ella te interrumpe, dando forma con su voz a las que se quedan perdidas para siempre en tu garganta:

"… Y lo que te duele a vos, me duele a mí"

Siguen mirando la película en silencio, felices uno en los brazos del otro, sus corazones latiendo al unísono, sus palpitaciones sincronizadas.

* * *

En determinado punto volvieron a cambiar de posición, y ahora vos estás sentado contra el respaldo del sillón, totalmente relajado, mientras Michelle se haya hecha un ovillo a tu lado, recostada en el sillón, con su cabeza descansando sobre tu regazo, sus rulos siendo revueltos cariñosamente por tus inquietos dedos.

"Amo esta canción, me pone de buen humor y me da ganas de sonreír" Michelle comenta cuando llega la parte en la que, asustados por la tormenta, las siete criaturas aparecen en el cuarto de María y ella los calma enseñándoles a pensar en sus cosas favoritas cada vez que algo los angustia.

"Ya lo sé" admitís.

"¿Cómo lo sabés?"

Nuevamente la película es pausada. Una sonrisa jala las comisuras de tus labios tratando de tirarlas hacia arriba, y finalmente cedés y permitís que una sonrisa aparezca en tus facciones.

Con ojitos brillantes y el rostro teñido de un fuerte tono rojizo, explicás en voz baja:

"Cuando limpiás el departamento siempre cantás en voz muy, muy bajita, casi imperceptible, y a mi me gusta hacer todo lo posible para escucharte disimuladamente" respirás hondo y exhalás "Cantás _'My favorite things_' muy seguido, especialmente cuando tuviste un buen día o cuando está lloviendo"

"Me encanta que notes todos esos detalles chiquititos en los que nadie más se fijaría" Michelle dice.

"Me encanta notar todos esos detalles chiquititos en los que nadie se fijaría porque es así como descubro tus cosas favoritas y puedo pensar en sorpresas que te arranquen sonrisas hermosas como la que tenés ahora" confesás, inclinándote hacia adelante, doblando tu cuerpo para que tu boca quede cerca de su oído, para poder hablarle en susurros cargados de dulzura.

Ella se acomoda otra vez, yaciendo ahora sobre su espalda y no sobre su costado, para poder mirarte a los ojos cuando murmura con una sonrisa tímida que va de una oreja a la otra y sus mejillas regordetas nuevamente sonrosadas:

"_Vos_ sos definitivamente mi cosa favorita en el mundo"

"Creo que vos también estás en mi lista" comentás como quien no quiere la cosa, fingiendo indiferencia, fingiendo restar importancia al asunto, haciendo de cuenta que estás hablando de algo totalmente trivial y poco interesante.

"¿Ah, sí?" Michelle te presiona, sonriendo aun más y pretendiendo ofenderse.

"Sí" chasqueás la lengua otra vez y te encogés de hombros "El baseball ocupa el primer lugar, por supuesto"

"¿Ah, sí? Si el baseball ocupa el primer lugar, ¿yo qué lugar ocupo?" inquiere, arqueando una ceja para expresar curiosidad.

"Em… Dejáme pensar…" fingís una mueca de total, absoluta, profunda concentración "Futbol, la música, dormir la siesta, el bizcochuelo de chocolate, las películas de acción" enumerás "…, el asado, los videojuegos, el dulce de leche, el pan con manteca… Todas esas cosas vienen primero" concluís "Creo que vos estás por la mitad, en algún lugar entre las carreras de Fórmula 1 y la comida italiana"

"¿Ah, sí?" la voz de Michelle se agudiza, pretende estar verdaderamente ofendida.

"Sí, ¿por qué el tono de sorpresa?" preguntás, como si no tuvieras ni idea de lo que está 'molestándola'.

"Por nada" contesta, frunciendo el ceño y también los labios "Simplemente pensé que yo también era la primera de todas tus cosas favoritas"

Dicho esto, vuelve a acomodarse en la posición en la que estaba antes, yaciendo sobre su costado, de cara al televisor y, sin agregar ninguna otra cosa y dejando que vos elijas en qué momento poner fin a este pequeño juego que ambos saben cómo terminará, vuelve a presionar el botón de 'comenzar', permitiendo que la película se reanude en el punto exacto donde había quedado suspendida.

"Michelle…" llamás su nombre con dulzura, pasado un minuto entero que podrías jurar se ha sentido como una eternidad.

"¿Mmmh…?"

Volvés a inclinarte hacia adelante, tu boca en su oído, con la intención de dejar que el susurro más tierno del mundo exprese una verdad irrefutable que va acariciar su alma con la misma delicadeza con la que tus manos siempre acarician su piel:

"_Vos _sos definitivamente mi cosa favorita en el mundo"

De eso se trata este domingo, realmente, de eso querías que se tratara cuando se te ocurrió planearlo: compartir con ella sus cosas favoritas, como esta película que tanto te gusta y que vos estás redescubriendo, mirando con otros ojos porque te interesa entender en profundidad aquello que a ella le fascina tanto.

De eso va a tratarse el resto de su vida, has decidido ya hace bastante tiempo (mucho antes de que pudieras admitirlo, en realidad): llenar su existencia con sus cosas favoritas, sean éstas verdaderamente grandes o verdaderamente pequeñas; llenar su existencia de esas cosas que le hacen bien cuando está triste o preocupada, compartir con ella esas sencilleces que le dan a la vida un sentido aun más hermoso.

* * *

"¿Tan poco importante es la nota _La_?"

La pregunta nace de los labios de Michelle y está acompañada por la presión de su pulgar sobre el botón de pausa, una vez más, deteniendo la película a mitad de una de sus partes más famosas y emblemáticas: la escena en la que María enseña a los hijos del Capitán las notas musicales para ayudarlos a aprender cómo cantar, mencionando desde el _Do_ hasta el _Sí_ y dándole a cada una de ellas una característica propia para que puedan distinguir unas de las otras.

"¿A qué te referís?" inquirís, sin comprender a dónde quiere llegar con su interrogante.

"No entiendo mucho de música, pero siempre me llamó la atención que en esta canción todo lo que dice de la nota _La_ es que es la nota que sigue a _Sol. _¿Tan poco importante es, que no pudieron encontrar algo más para definirla, algo que no sea su ubicación en la escala musical?"

No podés evitar la risa que te provoca esa observación _casi_ infantil (es que, probablemente, aquello sea algo que observó cuando era una nena pero que recién ahora puede compartir con otra persona porque nunca antes tuvo con quién hacerlo).

"Sos adorable, Michelle" es todo lo que decís en respuesta a su inquietud.

"¿Por qué?" frunciendo el ceño y mirándote intrigada, se incorpora otra vez hasta quedar sentada a tu lado, esperando a que le expliques el motivo por el cual elegiste responder a su interrogante diciéndole que es adorable.

"Porque te fijás en todas esas cosas chiquititas que el mundo entero pasa por alto, porque le das importancia a todo, porque sos terriblemente detallista, porque prestás atención a todo…" comenzás a enumerar, pero ella te interrumpe.

"Eso no contesta a mi pregunta" señala. Vuelve a formularla otra vez ": ¿es _La_ una nota insignificante y por eso en esta canción la nombre como 'la nota que sigue a _Sol_'?"

Su curiosidad es genuina, no es simplemente una observación caprichosa. Te preguntás si ha tenido este interrogante dando vueltas en la cabeza desde la primera vez que vio la película y notó que _La_ recibía una descripción vaga y no tan poética como las otras seis notas. Conocés muy bien a Michelle, por eso algo te dice que tu presunción es acertada.

No te importa que ella no sepa _nada_ sobre música cuando vos fuiste criado en un hogar en el que se respiraba música. Vos sí sabés, sabés mucho (mucho más de lo que admitirías delante de cualquiera), y eso basta, porque si Michelle te lo pidiera, si ella quisiera, le explicarías desde el principio cosa por cosa, paso a paso, con infinita paciencia, para que pueda entender todo eso que escapa a su conocimiento y que sabés le encantaría comprender (varias veces ha mencionado que se siente frustrada porque no sabe tocar ningún instrumento, y te encantaría poder hacer desaparecer esa frustración). No te parece tonto que no sepa si hay notas más o menos importantes, no te parece tonto que quiera quitarse la curiosidad, no te burlarías de ella por eso _jamás_.

"Todas las notas son igual de importantes e igual de necesarias" explicás "Si faltara una de ellas, sería imposible hacer música. No hay notas más importantes que otras"

"Amo esta película, pero esta canción hace parecer a _La_ una nota insignificante para los que no entendemos de música" comenta, recostándose otra vez, hecha un ovillo a tu lado, y reposando la cabeza sobre tu regazo.

"Creo que el hecho de que te hayas fijado en que en la canción le dan, de alguna manera, menos categoría que a las otras seis notas es suficiente para hacer resaltar a _La_" decís, acariciando su cabeza, permitiendo a tus dedos enredarse en sus bucles.

"Tony, sos adorable" Michelle murmura, usando palabras parecidas a las que vos utilizaste un ratito atrás.

"¿Por qué?" esta vez sos vos el que roba una frase antes salida de su boca para contestarle.

"Porque me seguís la corriente siempre, incluso cuando hago comentarios sin sentido y reflexiono sobre nimiedades" contesta, con un dejo de vergüenza tiñiendo su tono de voz con la misma intensidad con la que el color rojo tiñe sus mejillas.

"Todos tus comentarios me parecen interesantes y no creo que tus reflexiones caen sobre nimiedades, Michelle" susurrás con dulzura, acariciando su espalda con delicadeza "Considero seriamente todas las cosas que tenés para decir"

Con otro leve movimiento del pulgar sobre el botón correcto, la película se reanuda, la historia sigue desenvolviéndose, la música vuelve a llenar el aire. Y esta vez _La_ ya no es simplemente esa nota que sigue a _Sol_: esta vez _La_ es la nota más importante – o al menos es la más importante para vos, es la más importante en tu mundo – porque cualquier cosa que ella note, cualquier cosa a la que ella le preste atención, cualquier cosa que ella destaque o resalte, para vos cobra inmediata, absoluta importancia, aunque otros puedan pensar que es algo totalmente insignificante, tonto y hasta infantil.

_La_ podrá ser para el autor de esta canción la nota que sigue a _Sol_, pero para vos, de ahora en más, _La_ va a ser, de las siete notas, tu favorita, por el simple hecho de que estarías seguro de que, si se lo preguntaras, Michelle te respondería que es su nota favorita también y que lo ha sido desde que era chiquitita y decidió convertir a _La_ en algo más que 'la nota que sigue a _Sol_' y darle la característica de ser la nota que más le gusta de entre todas las que forman la escala musical.

De ahora en más _La_ es tu nota favorita, porque te encanta compartir con Michelle todas esas cositas sencillas que a ella le gustan, todas esas cositas sencillas que para ella tienen un peso especial, todas esas cositas sencillas que ella con su mirada y sus observaciones transforma en únicas y diferentes.

Sólo para escucharla decirlo, sólo para sentir esa calidez que te invade cuando algo pequeñito te demuestra la fuerza de la capacidad que tenés para mirar dentro de su alma y darte cuenta lo que otros pasarían por alto sin que haga falta que ella use palabras explícitas para explicarse, murmurás en su oído:

"_La_ es tu nota favorita, ¿no?"

La respuesta no tarda en llegar, también en forma de un murmullo, dibujando una sonrisa en tu rostro:

"Por supuesto"

* * *

La siguiente pausa ocurre sin razón aparente, y lo que sigue al momento en el que su pulgar presiona otra vez el correspondiente botoncito es un silencio profundo – tan profundo que hasta podría describírselo como ensordecedor – que durante largos minutos ninguno de los dos rompe.

En la pantalla ha quedado congelada la imagen del teatro de títeres con el que los siete hijos del Capitán y la institutriz están jugando. Te gustaría saber por qué Michelle decidió poner un alto al desarrollo de la historia justo en este momento, pero algo en el aire, algo en su lenguaje corporal, algo que sólo capta tu sexto sentido te advierte que es mejor esperar a que ella decida hablar, a que ella decida compartir con vos lo que sea que esté invadiendo sus pensamientos.

Eventualmente lo hace. No sabés bien cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que pausó el film hasta que sus labios se separan y el sonido de su voz quiebra la quietud, pero cuando las palabras comienzan a brotar delicadamente, es todo lo que te interesa escuchar, es lo único a lo que estás prestándole atención:

"A Allison le encantan los títeres"

Es un comentario de apariencia casual, un comentario como cualquier otro comentario, o al menos así sonaría para alguien que no conociera a Michelle en profundidad como vos la conocés; así sonaría para alguien que no tiene ni idea de todo lo que Michelle ha tenido que pasar, todo lo que ha ido apareciendo en el transcurso de su vida, alzándose delante de ella como cadenas enormes de montañas que parecen no tener fin. Un comentario casual, así sonaría para cualquiera que no haya tenido que secar sus lágrimas, para cualquiera que no haya tenido que acunarla hasta que se quedara dormida después de tener una pesadilla o luego de un día difícil.

Vos podés darte cuenta de que este comentario no es precisamente casual. Podés darte cuenta de que este comentario está cargado de esa mezcla de angustia y nostalgia que la ahogan siempre que el recuerdo de sus sobrinos y de la situación con su ex cuñada es disparado de golpe, sin previo aviso, asaltándola de repente. Podés darte cuenta de todo lo que se esconde detrás de ese puñado de palabras a las que otros no prestarían mucha atención ni darían gran importancia porque conocés a Michelle más íntima y profundamente que cualquier otra alma que habite el planeta Tierra.

Optás por darle espacio para seguir expresándose o para elegir quedarse callada, por eso no decís nada y simplemente continuás acariciando su cabeza, asegurándote de que sepa que estás ahí, de que vas a escucharla si hablar es lo que precisa, asegurándote de que sepa de que vas a entender si prefiere dejar que aquella frase aislada sea tragada por el correr de las agujas del reloj y quede olvidada para que los dos continúen como si nada hubiera sido dicho, como si ninguna pausa hubiera acontecido.

"Poco antes de que" toma aire, la oís tragar con dificultad "… de que mi hermano se divorciara" prosigue "le regalé unos ositos de tela preciosos y pasamos toda la tarde jugando con ellos, inventando historias…"

Sentís la angustia en su voz, esa angustia mezclada con otro millón de emociones enredadas que costaría mucho discernir, separar, clasificar, examinar, porque son terriblemente complejas y no existe forma alguna de describirlas a otra persona. Acariciás su cabeza otro largo rato, tratando de aliviar con tus mimos esas heridas que de pronto se ven reabiertas y están sangrando. Barrés con tus pulgares las lágrimas que aparecen en sus ojos y comienzan a caer por su rostro, empapando sus mejillas. Es que no hay mucho que puedas hacer o decir ahora mismo para aliviarla, y sabés bien que todo lo que ella necesita es que, con tu presencia, le prometas una y otra y otra vez que a vos siempre va a tenerte, que no vas a fallarle, que no vas a dejarla sola jamás.

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a quebrar el silencio, porque en el silencio se entienden perfectamente. En silencio se comunican mejor, porque no hay frase dicha en ese idioma común y corriente que habla todo el mundo que pueda meterse entre las cosas que los dos se dicen usando el lenguaje que les pertenece.

Pasada una indefinida cantidad de tiempo, cuando ya no caen más lágrimas y ella está relajada, una vez más permite que su dedo presione el botón de 'comenzar' para reanudar la película y permitir que la trama siga desarrollándose.

Vuelve a acomodarse, esta vez acurrucada a tu lado, con la cabeza sobre tu hombro, tus brazos rodeándola para brindarle aquella cálida sensación de confort y seguridad que tanta falta le hizo durante toda su vida, sus respiraciones acompasadas mezclándose con las voces y la música del film. Hay dibujada en sus labios una sonrisa tenue que te derrite por dentro, una sonrisa que te indica que ya los pensamientos turbios y tristes han desaparecido y que está lista para seguir disfrutando la tarde del domingo con vos.

Sin embargo, sólo por si acaso, volvés a recorrer sus mejillas con tus dedos, buscando borrar cualquier rastro de las lágrimas derramadas.

* * *

"Esta es la primera canción que aprendí a tocar con la guitarra"

Otro comentario de apariencia casual. Un comentario que acaba de nacer de tu boca y que salió de allí antes de que siquiera pudieras pensar las palabras. Un comentario que surge como respuesta automática e inmediata al estímulo emocional que provoca en vos escuchar esos acordes que tan bien conocés (incluso si cuando eras chico decías odiar esta película porque era aburrida y 'para nenas').

"¿Cuántos años tenías?" Michelle pregunta con curiosidad, poniendo pausa otra vez para poder escucharte con toda su atención.

"Cinco" decís, sonriendo con nostalgia ante el recuerdo que aparece flotando delante de tus ojos, un recuerdo vívido a pesar de que treinta años te separan de él, un recuerdo que sentís podrías tocar como si estuviera dibujado sobre suave tela si extendieras la mano e intentaras rozar tu memoria con la yema de los dedos.

"¿Tu mamá te enseñó?" inquiere, mirándote con una sonrisa que resume en ese solo gesto lo perdidamente enamorada de vos que está, la locura con la que te admira y la adoración pura que despertás en ella, sus ganas de seguir aprendiendo cosas sobre vos, sus ganas de seguir descubriendo esos detalles pequeñitos que forman parte de lo que sos.

Suspirás. Tus ojos se llenan de golpe de lágrimas, lágrimas que no lográs contener, lágrimas que aparecen sin que puedas hacer esfuerzo alguno para mantenerlas acumulándose en tu pecho, lágrimas que es necesario llores, lágrimas que sabés bien sería preciso derramar llegado cierto punto del film y que _querés_ derramar porque compartir con Michelle otro pedacito de tu historia, otro pedacito de tu alma va a hacerles bien a los dos, como siempre que hablan corazón a corazón y se muestran el uno a la otra las heridas que entre los dos pueden sanar gracias a la fuerza del amor que se tienen.

"No, mamá me enseñó a tocar el piano" ahora es ella la que te escucha a vos tragar con dificultad, ahora es ella la que acaricia las facciones de tu rostro asegurándote con el roce de su piel sobre tu piel que está allí y que va a escucharte tanto como necesites o a guardar silencio tanto como quieras "Mi hermano mayor me enseñó a tocar la guitarra" soltás finalmente "Esta canción es muy fácil de aprender, por eso la eligió cuando le pedí que me mostrara cómo tocar algo" explicás.

Al principio no habías querido que te enseñara a tocar esa canción, porque no eras muy fanático de La novicia rebelde, y mucho menos de su música (sin embargo, en años venideros tuviste que ver la película bastantes veces debido a que tu mamá, abuela y hermanas adoran todas y cada una de sus escenas, de la primera a la última). Sin embargo, tu hermano había insistido e insistido casi tanto como vos habías insistido para que te ayudara a aprender una canción, diciéndote que aquella era sencilla y que no tendrías problemas para tocarla con agilidad y facilidad. Acabaste cediendo, y en dos días ya podías interpretar _Edelweiss_ con la guitarra sin equivocarte, mostrando un talento que iría creciendo y desarrollándose con el correr de los años y con práctica tras práctica (a tu mamá le gusta mucho la perseverancia, así que se encargó de que todos sus hijos fueran también perseverantes con la música, quizá con la esperanza de que alguno de ustedes decidiera dedicarse a ella).

Christian te enseñó a tocar la guitarra, y _Edelweiss_ fue la primera canción a la que aprendiste a darle forma moviendo tus dedos sobre las cuerdas. Desde su fallecimiento, tocar la guitarra o pensar en esa canción te llevan inmediatamente a recordarlo a él, a tu hermano mayor, al que perdiste en manos de terroristas como los que vos a diario luchás por encontrar y encarcelar para que no vuelvan a causar daño, a destruir una familia, a dejar huérfanas a criaturas inocentes, a arrancar del mundo personas especiales que valen muchísimo.

No te toma por sorpresa este momento 'emotivo' (por usar una palabra para describirlo), no te toma por sorpresa en lo absoluto. Necesitás empezar a aceptar lo que sucedió, necesitás empezar a aceptar que tu hermano no va a volver, necesitás empezar a aceptar que quedó sepultado bajo los escombros. Necesitás empezar un proceso de duelo mucho más profundo que el que llevás transitando hasta ahora. Y querés a Michelle a tu lado, consolándote, tranquilizándote, recordándote que te ama y que va a cuidarte siempre.

No vas a largarte a sollozar como una criatura hoy, porque no querés teñir el domingo con tus lágrimas. Pero una o dos lágrimas pueden caer. Una o dos lágrimas cuyo significado encierre el nivel de confianza que tenés puesto en ella. Una o dos lágrimas que simbolicen lo mucho que dependés de su amor para seguir sobreviviendo día a día. Una o dos lágrimas que reflejen tu voluntad para cerrar esa herida que seguís llevando muy dentro tuyo. Una o dos lágrimas que, como el llanto del fénix según la mitología, pueden sanar las lastimaduras más hondas.

Lágrimas que ella barre en silencio con sus pulgares. Lágrimas que ella barre sin decir cosa alguna. Lágrimas que ella barre con dulzura, transmitiendo con el tacto de las yemas de sus dedos sobre tu piel mil millones de cosas que nunca podrían ser puestas en palabras. Lágrimas que ella barre con ternura, así como vos muchas veces has barrido sus lágrimas.

Agarrás el control remoto para presionar vos el botón de 'comenzar', rompiendo con aquella pausa que no sabés cuánto tiempo ha durado. Los dos escuchan el resto de la canción acurrucados uno en los brazos del otro, tu corazón latiendo despacio y no dolorosamente rápido. Haber compartido esto – aunque no hayas dicho más que unas pocas palabras – con ella es importante para vos, es importante para los dos.

_Edelweiss_ nunca antes te pareció una canción tan hermosa. Quizá su belleza ahora se realza muchísimo más porque a la melodía se suma Michelle tarareando suavemente. O quizá sea que ahora tenés en el corazón una espina menos, una astilla menos, un pedazo que ha sido sanado con sus caricias, con su mirada comprensiva, con el amor que ponen los dos en tratar de entender al otro (algo que logran casi sin esfuerzo), con la certeza de que ahora en más vas a poder recordar a tu hermano y a tu primera lección de guitarra a los cinco años sin que te duela el pecho porque con esas dos lágrimas que Michelle barrió de tu rostro mientras una tarde de domingo miraban una de sus películas favoritas empezó a cerrarse una herida sobre la cual jamás habías hablado a otra persona.

Expresar el dolor alivia el alma, y ahora encontraste a esa personita con la que podés hablar de cualquier cosa sin temer ser juzgado, sin temer quebrarte, sabiendo que vas a ser contenido, sabiendo que vas a ser cuidado. En pequeñas dosis, a través de esos comentarios que otros pensarían son 'casuales', vas a ir encontrando alivio.

Esa es otra de tus cosas favoritas sobre Michelle: podés compartir con ella absolutamente todo, y cuando aquello para compartir es algo que te entristece, ella sabe exactamente cómo hacer para calmarte con sus caricias y recordarte que sos un hombre afortunado por tenerla en tu existencia.

* * *

El botón de pausa es apretado otra vez, la imagen nuevamente se congela en la escena en la que está a punto de tener lugar un baile en la residencia de la familia para la cual María es institutriz.

"¿Estás quedándote dormido?"

La pregunta nace de los labios de Michelle, quien ahora está sentada contra el respaldo del sillón, con tu cabeza reposando sobre su regazo (en cuanto Bonnie se aburrió de mirar a la televisión con ustedes sin realmente entender mucho y se fue a la cocina a jugar con su pelota de goma, aprovechaste para acostarte en el sofá, extender las piernas y relajar los músculos). Sus manos llevan un largo rato acariciando tu cabello, revolviendo tus bucles cortitos, rascando detrás de tus orejas y tocando ese punto hipersensible que te convierte inmediatamente en un pedazo de arcilla que ella puede moldear a su gusto.

"No" respondés "pero si seguís acariciándome detrás de las orejas vas a lograr que me dé sueño" le advertís, sin poder suprimir una sonrisa.

"¿Querés que pausemos la película?" Michelle propone "Podemos dormir la siesta y seguir viéndola más tarde…"

La interrumpís. La interrumpís porque la realidad es que no tenés sueño, no estás aburrido, y no querés hacer otra cosa. Querés, de verdad, quedarte acurrucado en el sillón con ella y terminar de ver la película (la cual, para ser totalmente honesto, te parece interesante, bien hecha y entretenida ahora que no sos una criatura empecinada en llevarle la contra a sus hermanas en cuanto asunto se presente; jamás lo vas a admitir en voz alta, por supuesto, porque significaría emascular a tu ego, pero La novicia rebelde no es una película odiosa para los fanáticos de los musicales). Precisás que a Michelle le quede en claro que estás haciendo esto porque tenés ganas, porque te gusta pasar tiempo con ella, porque te gusta compartir sus cosas favoritas, porque te gusta verla reír, porque te gusta hacerla feliz, y que no hay otro lugar sobre esta Tierra en el cual preferirías estar, porque siempre vas a querer encontrarte donde sea que ella se encuentre, anidado en sus brazos.

"Michelle, no estoy aburrido" le asegurás, acomodándote de modo tal que quedás acostado de espaldas, de cara al techo "Amo pasar tiempo con vos" le asegurás, alzando una mano para acariciar su rostro "Amo compartir con vos las cosas que te gustan. Y, para ser totalmente franco, es cierto que me molestaba que mis hermanas insistieran en ver esta película una y otra y otra vez cuando sólo teníamos un televisor en la casa, pero tener la oportunidad de volver a verla después de tantos años _y con vos_ es algo que estoy disfrutando mucho"

Estás siendo totalmente honesto. Llevabas bastante tiempo sin ver esta película, llevabas bastante tiempo sin escuchar _Edelweiss_, llevabas bastante tiempo sin pensar en tu hermano mayor y aquella tarde en la que te enseñó a arrancarle sonidos a la guitarra con tu manito pequeña, y estás disfrutándolo mucho.

"Tus comentarios hacen que descubra cosas nuevas, que me fije en detalles que nunca antes noté" hacés una pequeña pausa y luego agregás "… Además, me encanta verte sonreír, y esta película hace que sonrías mucho…" señalás, dejando que las yemas de tus dedos tracen nuevamente el contorno de su carita de muñeca de porcelana.

Se inclina hacia adelante para besarte, para dejar que sus labios se estrellen contra tus labios y decirte con besos todo aquello para lo que faltan palabras.

"_Vos_ hacés que sonría mucho" suspira contenta.

Vos hacés que ella sonría mucho, es cierto. Pero nadie sabe cómo lograr arrancarte una sonrisa, no tan bien como lo sabe ella.

* * *

"Cuando era chica esta parte me aburría _tanto_ que siempre adelantaba hasta la siguiente escena" Michelle comenta cuando llega el momento en el que María, luego de haber regresado al convento al darse cuenta de que se ha enamorado de un hombre que está comprometido para casarse con otra mujer, habla al respecto de sus sentimientos con la madre superiora de la abadía.

"¿Por qué te aburría?" te interesás en saber.

"¿A vos no te aburría?" pregunta ella sorprendida, pausando la película una vez más para zambullirse en otra charla con vos.

"Sí, creo que una monja cantando con voz de soprano aburre a cualquier criatura normal…" decís, encogiéndote de hombros y riendo, provocando que ella también ría.

"Sin embargo, cuando volví a ver la película a los doce o trece años no adelanté esta parte" te cuenta "Presté atención a la letra, y me di cuenta de que a pesar de que no supera el puñado de palabras, tiene un significado muy profundo"

Estás totalmente de acuerdo. Conocés la letra de la canción porque es una que a tu mamá y a tu abuela les gusta (bueno, en el caso de tu abuela _'le gustaba'_ sería la expresión más adecuada) muchísimo. Cuando eras chico te parecía una canción tonta donde una señora vieja cantaba alcanzando notas demasiado agudas para ser soportadas por el oído de una persona normal que simplemente quería ser dejada en paz mientras jugaba con su camioncito de bomberos, pero a medida que los años fueron pasando, cada vez que escuchabas a tu mamá o a tu abuela cantarla con sus preciosas voces, comprendías un poco más el significado de la letra (aunque a regañadientes, porque siendo adolescente lo que menos te interesaba era reconocer que habías visto La novicia rebelde).

"Yo también entendí al crecer por qué esta canción le gusta tanto a mi mamá" confesás a Michelle "Y _no_ soy una persona cursi, _en lo mínimo_" te apresurás a aclarar, poniéndote rojo como un tomate "pero debo admitir que tiene un lindo mensaje"

Michelle suspira. Te encanta escuchar sus suspiros casi tanto como te gusta escuchar su risa.

"Todos los obstáculos con los que nos encontramos a lo largo de nuestras vidas, son como montañas que tenemos que escalar"

Aquél comentario alude, por supuesto, a que la canción habla acerca de la importancia de escalar cada montaña que se presente teniendo fe y sin perder la fortaleza, porque detrás de esas cadenas que parecen no tener fin se hallan nuestros sueños (sí, es verdaderamente cursi, pero eso no quita que sea un mensaje esperanzador).

"Mi fecha de nacimiento puede indicar que soy joven" Michelle prosigue ", pero desde chiquita entendí que el camino a recorrer no es precisamente llano y libre de complicaciones"

_Por supuesto que no lo es_ pensás con una nota de amargura. _Pero daría absolutamente todo lo que poseo con tal de poder volver el tiempo atrás y asegurarme de que no tengas que aprender esto desde tan chiquitita._

"Pero, como dice la canción" sigue "es necesario escalar todas esas montañas porque detrás de ellas se esconden nuestros sueños y todas esas cosas lindas que dan significado a las dificultades frente a las cuales tenemos que pararnos"

"Michelle, para ser tan pequeñita y de aspecto tan frágil, tenés muchísima sabiduría en esa cabecita enrulada" susurrás, acariciando sus mejillas una vez más, mirándola con tus ojos brillando de adoración y admiración.

"Yo no soy la que está llena de sabiduría, Tony; lo que estoy diciendo es una interpretación de la letra de la canción" dice "Y dado que el contenido en sí es bastante claro, que pueda interpretarla no me convierte en un genio" agrega con humildad.

"No pienso que seas sabia porque podés interpretar la canción, Michelle" explicás ": pienso que sos la personita más sabia que conozco porque podés aceptar que la vida no está teñida de color rosa, que nada es fácil, que todo cuesta trabajo, que hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere, que hay montañas enormes que debemos escalar para poder alcanzar lo que soñamos, y que esos sueños – grandes, pequeños, más importantes, menos importantes – requieren que pongamos toda nuestra fe y toda la dedicación que se halla en nosotros" suspirás "Muchos alcanzan la vejez sin entender esto, ya sea a través de un libro, una canción, una película o simplemente por sus propios mecanismos de comprensión. Muchos alcanzan la vejez creyendo que Dios los abandonó, que tuvieron mala suerte o que el azar no los ayudó; tratan de buscar excusas o de inventar pretextos para explicar por qué no cruzaron sus metas o por qué se escabulleron cuando aparecieron dificultades" caes en silencio durante algunos segundos, pero luego seguís hablándole con la misma voz empapada de ternura "Vos no sos así, a pesar de que algunos pensarían que tenés todo el derecho del mundo a cuestionar por qué tuviste que sufrir desde tan chiquitita. Es por eso que creo que detrás de tu aspecto frágil y delicado encerrás muchísima sabiduría"

_Y desearía que no conocieras el dolor, que no supieras lo que es sufrir, que nunca te haya faltado nada, que nunca hayas tenido que llorar, que nunca hayas pasado necesidades afectivas. Desearía que no hubieras tenido que llegar a los veinticuatro años cargando tanto sobre la espalda, desearía poder cambiar todo eso._

"Gracia, Tony" su voz te sustrae de tus pensamientos.

"No tenés nada que agradecerme, Michelle…"

"Sí, tengo mucho que agradecerte" ella insiste ": le das significado a mi vida, día a día, todos los días, y me hacés sentir tan especial…"

La interrumpís posando tu índice en sus labios para sellarlos y acallarla:

"Qué casualidad" decís, fingiendo sorpresa ": vos le das significado a mi vida, día a día, todos los días, y también me hacés sentir especial, como si no existiera montaña que no pudiera escalar…"

Ahora es ella quien te interrumpe para completar la frase que aun no termina de salir de tu boca:

"…, o sueño que no pudiera alcanzar"

* * *

Acaban de terminar de ver _la_ parte romántica de la película, cuando el Capitán le dice a María que ha decidido romper su compromiso porque se dio cuenta de que está enamorado de alguien más y los dos confiesan lo que sienten el uno por el otro, se besan por primera vez y deciden casarse. A esa escena sigue una canción (después de todo, es un musical) en la que los personajes se preguntan qué habrán hecho de bueno en su niñez o juventud para merecer tanta felicidad (cursi, sí, pero bueno, ya no sos el hombre que solías ser, cambiaste mucho, así que podés soportar sin problemas este tipo de film).

"Me pregunto qué fue aquello bueno que hice para merecerte" murmurás en el oído de Michelle (ahora han vuelto a acurrucarse los dos en un costado del sofá, sentado contra el respaldo).

"Sos una buena persona, con un corazón enorme, con muchísimo amor para dar, que arriesga y sacrifica todo cada día de su vida para salvar a ciudadanos inocentes y proteger a su país" Michelle contesta con seriedad, luego de haber – una vez más – pausado la película "Sin mencionar que sos un excelente hijo, hermano, tío y nieto que adora a su familia" continúa, moviendo toda clase de emociones dentro de vos con cada palabra que dice "Y sos un hombre excepcional que puede hacer que un patito feo se siente como una princesa" concluye, robándote un beso cortito e inocente que dura menos de un segundo "En todo caso el interrogante indicado sería qué hice yo para merecerte" agrega luego.

"Michelle, sos un ángel; sos la persona más dulce, amable, desinteresada, honesta y dedicada que conozco; salvás vidas a diario, dispuesta a arriesgar la tuya propia; sos brillante, extremadamente inteligente, pero también modesta y humilde; ayudás a todo aquél que lo necesita, das sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, te preocupás por las personas que querés, tenés un corazón enorme y abierto que solamente necesita dar y recibir afecto; no juzgás a nadie, ni siquiera a los que te juzgan sin conocerte" suspirás "Merecés ser feliz, Michelle, lo merecés más que nadie" murmurás "Gracias a Dios, yo tengo ese don para hacerte feliz, a pesar de mis defectos e imperfecciones" posás un dedo sobre sus labios para impedir que comience a decir que no sabe de qué defectos e imperfecciones estás hablando, porque para ella sos absolutamente perfecto "Nada viene de nada" decís, parafraseando el estribillo de la canción "así que es probable que seamos uno la recompensa del otro por algo muy bueno que hayamos hecho; no sé bien qué es ese algo" seguís ", quizá sea nuestro trabajo protegiendo ciudadanos inocentes, quizá se trate de otra cosa" suspirás una vez más "… Todo lo que sé es que no voy a dejar que pase un solo día sin que sepas lo mucho que te amo y lo muy agradecido que estoy de que mi presente y mi futuro estén entrelazados a tu presente y a tu futuro"

"Me hace muy feliz que nos merezcamos el uno al otro, Tony" Michelle murmura, rozando la punta de tu nariz con la punta de su nariz "Y lo que sea que haya hecho para que Dios me recompensara con vos, jamás lo cambiaría" susurra entre besos esquimales ", y si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, lo haría una y mil veces más sin dudarlo siquiera un segundo"

"Yo también, Michelle" le asegurás "Te juro que yo también"

Terminan de ver la película sin hacer ninguna otra pausa, los dos contentos de respirar el mismo aire, de poder perderse en mimos, de poder compartir esa tarde juntos, felices porque al destino se le ocurrió que sus historias debían ser escritas en la misma página.

Entre escena y escena, entre pausa y pausa, en menos de cuatro horas los dos se emocionaron, los dos derramaron lágrimas, los dos rieron, los dos se dijeron cosas lindas, los dos compartieron anécdotas y memorias, los dos aprendieron un poquitito más del otro, los dos atesoraron un nuevo recuerdo para compartir dentro de muchos años cuando sean viejitos y sus nietos les pidan que les cuenten su historia de amor desde el principio.

Y aunque no sos el fan número uno de los musicales, si dentro de una semana Michelle te pidiera que te acurrucaras con ella para ver La novicia rebelde otra vez, lo harías con muchísimo gusto, porque ella es tu cosa favorita en el mundo, porque la amás, porque la adorás, y porque no hay nada que te haga tanto bien como verla sonreír sabiendo que sos vos el que puso allí sobre sus labios esa hermosa sonrisa.


	83. El maestro y la aprendiz

**Nota de la autora:** Definitivamente esto es lo peor que he escrito, y nada va a convencerme de lo contrario. Odio este capítulo desde el primer renglón hasta el punto final, lo odio profundamente, pero espero poder mejorar para que el siguiente no sea tremenda decepción. Lo que en éste no se entienda, parezca raro, contradictorio o fuera de lugar, va a ser explicado en el futuro, lo prometo, y probablemente escenas que no incluí en este capítulo sean puestas más adelante en forma de recuerdos.

Espero que estén teniendo una muy linda semana. Les prometo que la próxima vez que haya un nuevo capítulo, no va a ser tan malo como éste.

* * *

_Yo te quiero enseñar un fantástico mundo._

A uno de los mejores fines de semana de toda tu vida lo sigue, inevitablemente, el día lunes, y con él deben llegar – no hay remedio para impedirlo – las largas horas en la CTU, las reuniones de personal, las videoconferencias y teleconferencias, Chappelle y Hammond respirándoles sobre las nucas, la Oficina de Seguridad Nacional llamando cada dos segundos para cuestionar estupideces, Chloe y la mitad del departamento de Jack queriendo arrancarse los ojos los unos a la otra, y – en último lugar pero no por eso menos irritante – la imperiosa necesidad de controlar cualquier impulso y fingir que entre Tony y vos no existe nada más que una cordial relación laboral que a veces raya en una amistad que no va mucho más lejos de los límites de dos colegas que de tanto en tanto comparten el almuerzo o una taza de café mientras hablan de trivialidades.

No te gustan mucho los lunes (no los odiás como a los miércoles, pero si tuvieras que decidir cuáles días de te caen simpáticos y cuáles no, definitivamente no los contarías en el primer grupo), pero gracias a él ahora el punto de arranque de cada semana te resulta menos pesado, menos tedioso y no tenés en la cabeza constantemente esos números grandes y rojos marcando la cuenta regresiva hasta la llegada del viernes para poder disfrutar del fin de semana anidada en sus brazos y con el cerebro desenchufado (bueno, 'desenchufado' es decir mucho; podés desenchufarlo a medias, porque el teléfono móvil debés tenerlo siempre encendido en caso de que en una emergencia se necesite que largues todo y vayas corriendo a la CTU), feliz de hallarte en el que considerás es el lugar más seguro del mundo, donde te sentís contenida y cuidada como en ningún otro sitio.

Este lunes, sin embargo, se sintió un poquitito distinto a cualquiera de los otros que ya viviste, porque por la mañana vislumbraste en su rostro una de esas sonrisas que se quedan grabadas en tu retina y cuyo recuerdo te envuelve susurrando que con algo hermoso va a deslumbrarte sólo por el placer de ver tu mirada iluminándolo más que cualquier estrella, más que la luna en el cielo, y así pasaste todo el día, tu memoria embebida en la característica sonrisa que sólo augura esa magia tan única que él puede producir con la fuerza de su locura por vos.

* * *

Todas las mañanas te prepara el desayuno perfecto y te despierta cuando ya está servido (hay, por supuesto, ocasiones en las que amanecés más temprano con tus sentidos alertados por el olor a café recién hecho o tiritando de frío porque te hacen falta sus brazos abrigándote; pero cuando estás cansada y tu cuerpo no reacciona y simplemente seguís durmiendo tan profundamente que ni una orquesta interpretando a Tchaikovski en el medio de la habitación podría perturbarte, él espera hasta tener listo un piloncito de tostadas antes de ir a avisarte que es hora de levantarse). Sabe exactamente cómo te gusta el café y cuál es para vos la temperatura ideal, sabe cuál es tu mermelada favorita, nunca unta sino la cantidad justa de manteca, como una fórmula exacta aprendió sin que nadie le enseñara – sólo observando - cuántas cucharadas de azúcar son necesarias…

Pero aunque se haya vuelto parte de la rutina, todos sus desayunos son especiales. Cada uno tiene algo distinto, algo peculiar que hace que se diferencie, algo que los vuelve únicos, algo que puede presentarse en forma de una sonrisa muy cálida, un abrazo muy largo, rosas que te regala _simplemente porque sí_, frases extremadamente dulces o besos esquimales. Te encanta empezar tus días sabiendo que vas a tener para siempre alguien que te quiere y protege, alguien que te cuida y se esfuerza por verte feliz llenando tu existencia con cositas que para otros serán tontas o pequeñas pero que para vos significan mucho porque te recuerdan que sos lo que le da sentido a la vida del hombre que amás y por el cual sacrificarías absolutamente todo.

Lo que hizo distinto al desayuno aquél lunes fue su sonrisa. Todas sus sonrisas son distintas, todas dicen algo diferente, todas esconden algo, todas están íntimamente relacionadas a sus emociones, todas podés leerlas como si fueran palabras escritas en su rostro contando pedacitos de su historia. No te extrañó ver en la mañana acompañando el brillo de sus ojos esa clase de sonrisa que aparece cuando él tiene una sorpresa preparada y no puede dejar de contar los segundos que faltan para que llegue el momento en que pueda asombrarte con alguna de sus locas pero adorables ideas.

No hiciste preguntas, fingiste no darte cuenta de su entusiasmo (ese entusiasmo que lo desborda y que a veces sencillamente no puede disimular por mucho que lo intente) y decidiste aguardar pacientemente (tan pacientemente como posible) a que llegara el momento de descubrir aquello que él planeó para este día, iluminando cada instante de tu lunes con el pensamientos de que concluiría en sus brazos, anidada en su pecho, con una sonrisa enorme en tus labios causada por lo que fuera que incluyeran sus planes para teñir otro pedacito de diciembre con la magia y luz que sólo encontrás en su amor, ese amor incondicional que nada podría matar porque es una de esas cosas que van a existir hasta después de que se extinga el mundo, porque son eternas y atemporales, porque nada iguala una fuerza tan grande como para poder alguna vez quebrarlas.

Pensaste en esa sonrisa durante toda la mañana, distrayéndote (un poquitito solamente) de tanto en tanto para tratar de armar en tu cabeza posibles escenarios que podrían acontecer cuando cruzaran la puerta de la CTU al finalizar la tarde y estuvieran de vuelta en su propio mundo, donde no están expuestos a que se devele su secreto, donde no es necesario pretender que son apenas compañeros de trabajo, donde pueden liberarse y ser ustedes mismos sin tener que cuidar constantemente lo que dicen o hacen y en presencia de quién hablan o actúan, pero se te ocurrieron muy pocas cosas; jamás creíste que llegaría un momento de tu vida en el que te sintieras así, pero prácticamente no necesitás nada, porque casi todo lo que alguna vez te hizo falta ya lo tenés: amor, comprensión, contención, alguien que te haga reír cuando más lo precisás y que seque tus lágrimas cuando corrés el riesgo de ahogarte en llanto, mimos, largas conversaciones de corazón a corazón, una luz que sabés siempre va a brillar hasta en la más absoluta oscuridad, la certeza de que nunca más volverás a ser abandonada, la promesa de un futuro hermoso...

¿Qué más puede darte él que ya no te haya dado? Esa sería la pregunta que se encendería en la cabeza de cualquiera, seguida inmediatamente de otra mucho más profunda: ¿cómo es posible que encuentre cada día algo nuevo para darte, por más pequeño que sea?, ¿cómo es posible que encuentre cada día una nueva manera de sorprenderte?

Cada mañana despertás sabiendo que hará algo maravilloso para demostrarte lo que las palabras no pueden decir, lo que en frases no puede explicarse. No te importa _qué_ exactamente, porque ya sea una laptop o una mascota, una rosa roja o una tarde acurrucados en el sofá mirando una película, el amor y la dulzura que mueven sus acciones y lo llevan a esforzarse para hacerte feliz los sentís con la misma intensidad, y esa es la sensación más dulce del mundo, una sensación que nunca deja de volverse más y más profunda.

Cada mañana despertás sabiendo que sos amada y que nunca más vas a volver a sufrir un abandono porque él sería incapaz de dejarte, porque él se moriría de angustia sin vos como vos te morirías de angustia sin él, porque él jamás podría soportar estar un segundo alejado de tu lado… Eso debería ser más que suficiente, y para vos lo es, por supuesto que lo es: es mucho más de lo que pensaste tendrías, es mucho más de lo que te hubieras atrevido a soñar. Y sin embargo, él te da mucho más de lo que merecés, mucho más de lo que cualquiera merece en realidad, y día tras día no sólo renueva su promesa de cuidarte, protegerte y asegurarte que jamás vas a volver a acabar hundida en la desesperación porque él va a atajarte en sus brazos cada vez que caigas, sino que con los más simples gestos convierte a tu mundo en maravilloso.

Son simples los gestos con los que logra transformar lo cotidiano en extraordinario: te prepara el desayuno todas las mañanas, te obsequia rosas sin razón aparente, te habla en susurros al oído cuando te cuesta conciliar el sueño, y en lunes como aquél te regala sonrisas que anticipan instantes mágicos en los que el Universo parece desdibujarse y solamente quedan ustedes dos suspendidos en espacio y tiempo.

En esa sonrisa que te llena de intriga, curiosidad y expectativa, y en esos pequeños gestos estuviste pensando durante todo el día, y así corrieron las horas, y así se extinguió la tarde, y antes de que te dieras cuenta el primer día de una semana que deseás desaparezca pronto para dar paso a la Navidad había llegado casi a su fin, dejándote con algunas horas en las que no hace falta que finjan, pretendan, se escondan o mientan porque les pertenecen a los dos y a nadie más, horas durante las cuales el 'mundo real' desaparece y los dos pueden sumergirse de lleno en su propio mundo.

Él te enseñó un mundo hermoso, un mundo construido de a dos con cada frase, con cada promesa, con cada secreto compartido, con cada confesión, con cada beso, con cada risa que se arrancaron el uno al otro y cada lágrima que el pulgar de uno barrió del rostro del otro. Él te enseñó un mundo precioso del cual sos princesa, un mundo hecho con cosas simples que para los dos tienen un significado tan profundo que jamás podrían explicarlo, y ese es el mundo en el que despertás cada mañana y es ese mundo en el que tus días terminan, ese mundo donde podés dejar que él le enseñe a tu corazón a soñar.

* * *

Te encanta verlo cocinar, se volvió parte de esa rutina tan linda que llena tu existencia desde hace poco más de tres meses; no entendés mucho cómo se las arregla para que todo salga bien, nada se queme, nada se pase, nada se arruine y todo parezca preparado por el chef de un restaurante premiado con cinco estrellas, pero disfrutás observando el proceso, a veces sentada a un costado admirando la facilidad que tiene para moverse en un ámbito donde vos te sentís perdida y sos propensa a los desastres, otras veces pegada a él como aquella primera noche que pasaste en su departamento, incapaz de soltarlo porque es más grande que cualquier otra la necesidad de sentir que está ahí con vos. Te gusta el grado de intimidad que se genera a partir de algo tan simple como verlo trabajar en la cena, hace que te sientas enormemente apreciada que después de una larga jornada en la CTU a él le queden ganas de esforzarse para mimarte y consentirte (un plato de tallarines para muchos no es gran cosa, pero para vos tiene valor), es parte de esa sensación cálida y placentera que representa tener un verdadero hogar. Muchas mujeres prefieren salir, ir a los lugares más caros y ostentosos, pero vos te sentís más cómoda cuando están los dos solos y podés permitirte relajarte y ser vos misma, la chica tímida que se sonroja por cualquier cosa y a la que él puede hacer reír con total facilidad, la chica tímida que usa como pijamas sweaters y joggings que le quedan enorme pero que le encantan porque están impregnados del perfume que mejor va con el de su piel. Además, después de haber pasado todo el día rodeada de más de cincuenta personas, obligada a controlar cada pequeño movimiento, cada mirada, cada palabra dicha, cada roce, cada gesto, para que no sea develado que existe entre ustedes una relación íntima, física y emocionalmente _necesitás_ estar a solas con él, necesitan estar a solas el uno con el otro.

Por eso no te sorprendió cuando te dijo que tenía planeado prepararte una cena especial: estás acostumbrada a que se esmere para que tus comidas favoritas le salgan perfectas y te tienten lo suficiente para que ignores el estricto régimen que llevás para no pasar los cincuenta y dos kilos (el peso justo y necesario para que el gobierno te considere en forma y sana para trabajar para ellos) y te sirvas otra porción de tarta u otro plato de espagueti. Lo que sí te sorprendió fue que cambiara el rumbo y se dirigiera hacia _tu_ departamento en lugar de encaminarse hacia el _suyo_ como habían planeado (algunos lunes vas un rato a ocuparte de ciertas cosas y a hacer una – innecesaria, dirían algunos, pero para vos terapéutica – limpieza general, pero ya habías dejado todo ordenado el domingo en la mañana).

"Tengo planeada una cena especial para esta noche" te dijo al aparcar el coche frente a tu edificio. El brillo en sus ojos era mucho más fuerte que el de cualquiera de las estrellas que refulgían en el firmamento, la sonrisa enigmática en la que sus labios habían estado curvados durante todo el desayuno apareciendo otra vez en su rostro, dos cosas que provocan que automáticamente sonrías de oreja a oreja por el simple hecho de que verlo a él feliz genera en vos mariposas hiperactivas que se mueven de una punta de tu anatomía a la otra.

"Todas las cenas que comparto con vos son especiales" murmuraste, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de tu mano.

En respuesta a tu comentario él chasqueó la lengua con dulzura, como lo hace siempre que te encuentra demasiado adorable como para poder describir exactamente cuánto con palabras más o menos adecuadas.

"Michelle, esta cena, te prometo, va a ser como ninguna otra" allí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa en la que habías estado pensando durante todo el lunes, esa sonrisa que con su mero recuerdo había logrado que las agujas del reloj se movieran más rápido y el día se te escapara de la manos debido a la ansiedad (ya familiar) que te carcome cuando tratás de imaginar de qué modo te sorprenderá, qué hará para agregar otra dosis de magia a un diciembre que es sencillamente maravilloso.

"¿Supongo que vinimos a mi departamento para que pueda cambiar mis ropas por algo más apropiado?" inquiriste, arqueando una ceja y mirándolo con la curiosidad plasmada en tu expresión. Te pareció lo más natural suponer que para ello habían regresado: Tony puede pensar que vos sos hermosa en pijama, sin maquillar, descalza y toda despeinada, pero lo cierto es que él también sabe que te gusta irradiar confianza con tu imagen como un mecanismo de defensa para compensar tu falta de autoestima; si sus planes involucran ir a un sitio público (un restaurante, se te ocurre, aunque con él nunca podés estar segura porque si hay algo que sabe hacer es sorprenderte más allá de los límites de tu imaginación), entonces la blusa y la falda que usaste durante todo el día – por muy formales y apropiadas que sean para el ámbito de la CTU, por mucho que contribuyan a construir a aquella 'Michelle profesional' que tanto se diferencia a la Michelle que mira dibujos animados y lee los libros de J. K. Rowling – no serían lo que vos considerarías 'apropiado', algo que él sabe porque te conoce mejor que nadie.

"Sí" contestó encogiéndose de hombros, como deseando restarle importancia al asunto "Cualquier cosa que elijas ponerte va a estar bien" agregó luego "Pero no te maquilles" te pidió, trazando el contorno de tu cara con las yemas de sus dedos "Sos naturalmente hermosa, Michelle" siguió hablando en susurros, sin dejar de acariciarte con delicadeza "Cuando logre que al mirarte en un espejo veas toda la belleza que yo veo, entonces vas a darte cuenta de que el maquillaje es totalmente innecesario"

Tus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo oscuro sin que pudieras hacer nada para evitarlo. Muchas de tus inseguridades se esconden detrás del maquillaje que aplicás cada mañana antes de ir a trabajar, pero todas esas inseguridades empequeñecen hasta volverse del tamaño de un granito de arena cuando él te mira embelesado y te asegura que le gustás mil millones de veces más sin rímel, sombra o rubor, cuando él te dice que sos mucho más bonita cuando estás al natural y no tratando de disfrazar a esa personita tímida y necesitada de afecto que en realidad sos.

Asentís despacio con la cabeza, haciéndole la promesa silenciosa de no cubrir tu (para él perfecta) piel color marfil con algunos de los pocos productos para maquillar que tenés.

"¿No vas a subir conmigo?"

Ya sabías la respuesta antes de que las palabras abandonaran sus labios.

"No; tengo algunas cosas de las que ocuparme" nuevamente sus labios estaban curvados en esa sonrisa imposible de describir pero que tan bien conocés "Pero voy a pasar a buscarte dentro de una hora y media"

Y antes de que pudieras decir algo más, preguntar algo más o siquiera separar los labios para tratar de emitir sonido alguno, él estaba besándote para silenciar lo que nunca llegaste a decir, convenciéndote de que era necesario que le hicieras caso.

"Te veo en un ratito" susurró con dulzura, su frente reposando contra tu frente y tus manos acunando su rostro.

"Te veo en un ratito" repetiste también en un susurro, sintiendo otro millar de mariposas desplegando sus alitas y haciéndote cosquillas.

* * *

Las palabras 'cena especial' despiertan en tu imaginación escenarios comunes y corrientes vistos en series de televisión y películas: restaurantes caros y exclusivos iluminados a la luz de unas cuantas velas estratégicamente diseminadas, música suave sonando, mesitas circulares ocupadas por parejitas demasiado entretenidas comiéndose con los ojos como para prestar atención al resto del Universo.

Hay una parte de vos que sabe que estás subestimando a Tony, porque él jamás prepararía algo _tan_ predecible, algo tan típico, algo tan poco original. Pero dado que precisamente es su particularidad sorprenderte con cosas que jamás podrían cruzar tu mente, no te parece raro que, por mucho que intentes, todo lo que acude a tu cabeza, por mucho que la exprimas, es la típica, trillada imagen de parejitas contentas cenando a la luz de las velas.

De todos modos, sea lo que sea lo que se halla detrás de la sorpresa correspondiente a este lunes 17 de diciembre, querés vestir algo diferente, algo que jamás te haya visto usar, algo para asombrarlo a él, algo (y eso lo agregan tus revolucionadas hormonas) que lo provoque y le dé ganas de quitártelo. Con él te sentís cómoda dentro de tu propio cuerpo, las inhibiciones desaparecen, la vergüenza se esfuma cuando caes bajo su mirada porque él tiene la capacidad de sacarte el peso que te genera considerarte un patito feo cada vez que te devora con los ojos y te dice sin palabras que te desea como jamás deseó a ninguna otra.

Después de haber pasado tu adolescencia escondiéndote detrás de enormes libros para luego llegar a la adultez refugiándote detrás de los monitores de las computadoras con las que trabajás, te gusta muchísimo que él te mire.

No hay mucho en tu guardarropas que pueda ser calificado como sexy, a excepción de una única prenda que jamás usaste y que tenés allí colgada desde hace más de un año: un vestido idéntico a aquél que Marilyn Monroe hizo tan famoso con esa sesión de fotos, sólo que éste no es blanco, sino negro. Carrie insistió en que lo compraras una tarde de domingo en la que la acompañaste a mirar vidrieras, argumentando que precisabas dejar de vestirte como si hubieras salido de las páginas de la revista de modas más aburrida del mundo, y repitiendo una y otra vez que quizá si te esforzabas por lucir un poco más atractiva encontrarías la manera de deshacerte de tu 'pequeño problemita' (ése era el término con el que Carrie siempre se refería a tu virginidad). Sólo para darle el gusto y que se callara de una buena vez por todas la habías dejado arrastrarte dentro de una tienda, donde elegiste el primer vestido que la vendedora te mostró sabiendo que al llegar a tu casa lo colgarías de una percha y allí quedaría hasta que al destino se le ocurriera favorecerte con una buena mano de cartas y encontraras al hombre indicado para quien lucirlo (si mal no recordás, aquél día tu humor no era el mejor y estabas pasando por una etapa de negativismo que te llevaba a quedarte dormida cada noche con el rostro bañado en llanto y la almohada empapada por tus propias lágrimas porque pensabas que estabas destinada a morir sola sin haber sido amada por nadie).

Podrías haberte desecho de ese vestido por varios motivos: para empezar, porque lo compraste bajo la influencia de Carrie (mejor dicho: lo compraste para que Carrie dejara de molestarte zumbándote en los oídos), quien luego acabó apuñalándote por la espalda, destrozando la vida de tu hermano por una calentura sin sentido, haciéndote cada hora de trabajo imposible de soportar con sus actitudes, demostrando que no es más que una arpía, una víbora con la lengua cargada de veneno. Después está también, por supuesto, el hecho de que las probabilidades de que alguna vez lo usaras eran pocas, prácticamente nulas, porque jamás se te cruzaría por la cabeza ir a un bar o a un boliche porque no te divertirías, te sentirías incómoda y fuera de hábitat. Sin embargo, allí en tu placar permaneció, porque cuando unos meses atrás revistaste el contenido de todos los cajones y te fijaste qué colgaba de cada percha para donar lo que ya no te sirviera, al ver aquél vestido se te ocurrió que _tal vez,_ _quizá_, _si tenías suerte_ un día tu fantasía de que _él_ se fijara en vos se volvería realidad y tendrías motivos para querer usar una prenda provocativa (ése, seguramente, fue un gran momento de optimismo, uno de esos raros momentos que aparecían desperdigados de tanto en tanto en medio de los pensamientos negativos).

Esta noche, te parece, está presentándose una buena ocasión para estrenarlo.

Lo extendés sobre la cama antes de ir a ducharte, aun sonriendo y con muchas mariposas paseando por tu estómago.

* * *

Te tomás tu tiempo para mirarte en el espejo, observando cada detalle minuciosamente. El vestido es precioso: no es exageradamente ajustado, sólo lo suficiente para resaltar tus curvas; tampoco es demasiado corto, termina justo a escasos dos centímetros de tus rodillas, lo cual permite que tus piernas se luzcan.

El vestido es hermoso, fino, mezcla seducción e inocencia, sugiere y estimula la imaginación sin perder esa cuota de dulzura e ingenuidad que siempre salpica tu mirada fundiéndose con el deseo cada vez que lo mirás fijo a los ojos.

El vestido es hermoso, realmente lo es.

La que no logra apreciar su propia hermosura sos vos.

Desearías tener acá _tu_ espejo, ese espejo que él te regaló dentro de una caja, ese espejo en el que se refleja su mundo entero, lo que él más ama, lo que él necesita, lo que más feliz lo hace, lo único por lo que estaría dispuesto a sacrificar todo, pero te lo olvidaste en su departamento. En ese espejo te ves distinta, ese espejo devuelve otra imagen, ese espejo te hace tanto bien como bien te hacen sus caricias, sus palabras y la dulzura con la que te mira, la fascinación con la que observa cada pequeño detalle como si quisiera absorberlo y embeberse en ellos. Ese espejo no registra tu falta de autoestima o tus inseguridades o tus complejos de inferioridad. Pero ahora que lo precisás, no lo tenés, porque ha quedado, como buena parte de tus cosas, mezclada entre las suyas.

Estás preciosa, pero tu mente no te permite ver eso, tu mente engaña a tus ojos, y todo lo que vos ves reflejado allí es un patito feo tratando de parecer bonito, una chica demasiado gorda que no puede perder más peso porque el trabajo que ama demanda que se encuentre en lo que ellos llaman 'buena forma', 'saludable'.

Pero tratás de no pensar en eso. Tratás de pensar solamente en lo bien que vas a sentirte cuando él te tome en sus brazos y susurre en tu oído que sos hermosa y vos le creas porque es imposible que lo cuestiones cuando te dice esas cosas.

Suspirás, una parte tuya queriendo alejarse del espejo – ese espejo que no se parece en nada, en absolutamente a nada a aquél que él metió dentro de una caja y te regaló diciéndote que allí dentro estaba contenido su mundo, sólo para que te encontraras con tu propio rostro al abrir la tapa - para evitar que tu cabeza se llene de comentarios negativos y despectivos hacia tu cuerpo hechos por voces que viven dentro tuyo desde hace mucho y que tienen como único fin pisotearte con palabras murmuradas maliciosamente en tu oído, recordarte que vales muy poco y que tenés más de lo que cualquier patito feo merece.

Y otra partecita tuya sabe que si querés arreglar tus rulos indomables necesitás seguir de pie frente a uno de tus peores enemigos, aquél que devuelve una imagen distorsionada.

Sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuvieras tratando de ahuyentar a un mosquito molesto, te concentrás en terminar de arreglarte antes de que los minutos vuelen de golpe y el ruido del portero eléctrico anuncie que ya ha pasado una hora y media y él está abajo esperándote.

Juntás tus bucles húmedos detrás de tu cabeza en una cola de caballo, permitiendo que algunos tirabuzones indomables queden colgando de los costados, enmarcando tu rostro; te gusta que él te despeine, te gusta que cada día cuando están solos luego de haber pasado varias horas trabajando él desate tus rulos porque le encanta verte con el pelo suelto.

Tomás la cajita forrada de terciopelo rojo donde yacen la delicada cadenita de oro de la que cuelga un pequeño dije en forma de círculo con brillantes pedacitos de diamante incrustados y el par de aritos haciendo juego. No necesitás joyas carísimas, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo las cambiarías por un abrazo suyo o una caricia; sin embargo, él insiste en consentirte y en hacerte esta clase de obsequios de todos modos, aunque le hayas dicho ya infinitas veces que lo amarías aunque no tuviera ni un centavo y no pudiera permitirse el lujo de sorprenderte con regalos. _'No existe diamante cuyo valor se compare al que yo le doy a tenerte en mi vida'_ te había dicho, y para vos, esas palabras y el brillo de su mirada al susurrarlas en tus oídos, importan más que todas las riquezas de la historia de la humanidad puestas a tus pies para que dispongas de ellas.

Suspirás otra vez, apartando los ojos del espejo, en esta ocasión no con angustia por no poder ver más que un patito feo que sólo bajo los ojos del hombre que la ama puede pretender por un rato que es una princesa.

Suspirás con dulzura, y el aire que se cuela por tus labios bien podría estar lleno de esas mariposas invisibles que se sacuden en tu estómago, provocándote cosquillas, porque no importa realmente lo que tu reflejo insista en gritarte, no importa realmente lo que pienses sobre tu cuerpo, no importa realmente la imagen distorsionada que tenés de vos misma, no importa realmente que seas incapaz de verte bonita si no es a través de sus ojos: la promesa de pasar una noche mágica con él – no interesa dónde, no interesa haciendo qué, no interesa si sus planes involucran un paseo en globo aerostático o simplemente sentarse sobre una manta bajo la luz de la luna para mirar el cielo y jugar a escribir palabras uniendo las estrellas – transforma en vacías y estúpidas todas esas inseguridades que te atacan de golpe cuando te encontrás momentáneamente lejos de él y de esas sonrisas que te aseguran que sos la única cosa en su mundo, que sos aquel satélite alrededor del cual orbita su existencia, aquella que para él vale mucho más que cualquier tesoro escondido en el centro de la Tierra.

Sin echar otro vistazo al espejo salís de tu habitación, dándole la espalda al que durante la adolescencia fue uno de tus peores enemigos, dándole la espalda a tu propio reflejo, ese reflejo que aun se divierte torturándote, ese reflejo que sólo podés tolerar cuando lo ves impreso en su mirada empapada de deseo y admiración.

Vos no te ves preciosa, vos no creés valer más que todos los diamantes del mundo, pero él piensa que vos sos hermosa y que nada puede compararse a saber que le pertenecés. Vos muchas veces creíste improbable que acabarías siendo la protagonista de tu propio cuento de hadas por mucho que esperaras y esperaras la llegada del hombre indicado, y sin embargo él todos los días escribe una nueva página con sus gestos cargados de amor, y vos llenás renglones y renglones en esos cuadernos que querés guardar hasta que los dos sean muy viejitos, renglones y renglones con frases que parecen dibujadas en tinta pero que en realidad están dibujadas con la magia que él inyecta a tu existencia.

Sin embargo acá estás, usando un vestido que solamente querés lucir para él, con una cadena de oro puro alrededor de tu cuello y un dije con trocitos de diamante brillando justo a centímetros del punto donde tu escote se hunde en forma de V dejando el resto de tu cuerpo librado a la imaginación (aunque él ya no necesita imaginar nada porque conoce cada centímetro de memoria), esperándolo porque prometió pasar a buscarte para llevarte a vivir otro de esos momentos que idea para vos y para nadie más que vos, otro de esos momentos que parecen sacados de las más lindas fantasías, otro de esos momentos especiales que se quedan grabados en tu corazón y que recordás con cada palpitación, otro de esos momentos que logran que sientas que el Universo a tu alrededor se desdibuja de golpe hasta que quedan ustedes dos.

Y eso, eso te basta para ser feliz.

De hecho, sos mucho, mucho más feliz de lo que alguna vez te atreviste a creer lo serías.

Y no son los diamantes, las cenas románticas, los regalos, los paseos en la playa o la promesa de llevarte a París los ladrillos que construyen la base de tu felicidad.

Es _él_ tu felicidad.

Y no hay complejo de inferioridad que pueda ganarle a lo que _él_ te hace sentir, no hay espejo que pueda angustiarte cuando sabés que estás a escasos minutos de fundirte en sus brazos otra vez, no hay voces que puedan torturarte efectivamente cuando sabés que otra noche inolvidable espera para abrirse delante de ustedes dos.

* * *

Te preguntó si confiabas en él, como muchas otras veces lo ha hecho. Como muchas otras veces lo has hecho, respondiste a ese interrogante diciéndole que confiás en él íntimamente y mucho más de lo que alguna vez creíste podrías llegar a confiar en otro ser humano, a tal punto que no te importa que tu existencia entera dependa de él, porque sabés bien que jamás permitiría que algo te hiciera daño, porque sabés bien que te protegería de cualquier mal con su propia vida si hiciera falta.

Te pidió que cerraras los ojos y los mantuvieras así hasta que él te dijera que podías abrirlos nuevamente, como muchas otras veces lo ha hecho. Y, como muchas otras veces lo has hecho, dejaste que tus párpados cayeran cual si fueran pesados como el plomo y te sumiste en la negrura.

No tardaron en llegar a destino; no tenías la menor idea respecto a dónde te había llevado, pero juzgando por el gusto a sal empapando el aire y los inconfundibles ruidos del mar meciéndose, era evidente que se hallaban cerca de la playa.

"¿Estamos yendo a la playa, Tony?"

"No"

"Pero estamos cerca de la playa" habías insistido.

"Estamos cerca de la playa" había confirmado él.

Luego el silencio había caído en el coche, que permanecía estacionado vaya uno a saber dónde.

Fue su voz la que rompió con la quietud.

"Michelle, necesito que mantengas los ojos cerrados" estaba pidiéndote aquello otra vez como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, como si todo dependiera de que tus párpados permanecieran cubriendo esos dos océanos oscuros en los cuales reflejás el mundo, como si todo su plan estuviera colgando de un finísimo hilo que podría romperse si la negrura dejara de envolverte y tu vista entrara en el juego.

"No voy a abrir los ojos, Tony" le prometiste, buscando a tientas su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con tus dedos.

Te ayudó a bajar del coche, y una vez los dos de pie en la acera (o al menos te daba la impresión de que debían estar parados en la acera de una calle muy tranquila y silenciosa), te tomó en sus brazos sin previo aviso, provocando que jadearas en tu asombro antes de estallar en risas.

"No es necesario que me cargues; puedo caminar" comentaste, sin dejar de sonreír y rodeando su cuello con tus brazos, tus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Por toda respuesta besó tus labios con dulzura, rozándolos apenas con los suyos.

"Lo importante es que mantengas los ojitos cerrados" volvió a susurrar en tu oído.

Experimentando la escena a través de tus otros sentidos, te concentraste en el millar de sensaciones provocadas por la cercanía de su cuerpo y tu cuerpo mientras él caminaba sin dificultad alguna (tu peso es, después de todo, comparable al de una pluma para alguien con un físico como el de él), el sonido del mar el único rompiendo con el silencio hasta que sentiste una de sus manos maniobrar con cuidado y luego escuchaste el ruido de una llave girando en el cerrojo.

La puerta no chirrió al abrirse, pero sí hizo un ruido seco cuando él la cerró detrás de sí después de haber ingresado al sitio al que te había llevado. Y de pronto se te ocurrió que tal vez se encontraban en una casa, una casa a la que Tony tuviera acceso, una casa cerca de la playa… Pero, ¿la casa de quién?

Sin embargo, a pesar de la curiosidad, a pesar de la intriga, mantuviste los ojos cerrados como él te había pedido que lo hicieras. No preguntaste ni dijiste nada, simplemente dejaste que él guiara las cosas, que él marcara el camino, que él siguiera los pasos correspondientes de acuerdo con el plan trazado, fuera éste cual fuera.

Dos minutos más tarde (¿fueron sólo dos minutos?, ¿fue menos o más tiempo del que creíste? Siempre perdés la noción del comportamiento de los relojes cuando estás con él) con extremada suavidad y movimientos tan delicados como si estuvieras hecha de humo y corrieras el riesgo de esfumarte si no te tratara con absoluto cuidado, como si fueras una muñeca de porcelana que debe ser colocada en una repisa resguardada por paneles de cristal para que nada la dañe y todos puedan admirar a lo lejos su belleza, él te dejó sobre lo que indudablemente era el suelo, cubierto por una tela mucho menos gruesa que una frazada pero menos finita que una sábana.

Y antes de que pudiera formarse otro pensamiento en tu cabeza o tomaras cuenta de otro detalle siquiera, escuchaste su voz – cargada de ternura, dulce y suave como sus caricias – susurrar en tu oído:

"Podés abrir los ojos, Michelle"

* * *

Si se buscara el concepto de 'cena especial' en el diccionario mental de cualquier hombre, probablemente se encontrarían cosas muy similares – detalles más, detalles menos – a esa escenita típica de comedia romántica escrita y filmada en Hollywood que se te ocurrió a vos a falta de mayor capacidad para imaginar algo más original: un restaurante carísimo, velas arrojando una luz tenue, música romántica, parejitas felices inmersas en su mundo…

Ahora, si se buscara el concepto de 'cena especial' en el diccionario mental de Tony Almeida, se hallaría una definición muy distinta, o al menos eso podría deducirse juzgando por el hecho de que están en el cuarto vacío de una casa vacía, sentados sobre un mantel a cuadros, teniendo lo que podría denominarse como un 'picnic puertas adentro' - por usar un término para describir la situación - y lo único que podría decirse que coincide con lo descripto renglones más arriba es la presencia de velas estratégicamente diseminadas para compensar la falta de luz eléctrica.

No necesitás hacerle preguntas, no hace falta que le lances miradas inquisitivas, tampoco te sentís decepcionada ni pensás su sorpresa no alcanza para cubrir cierta cuota de expectativas (no tenés cuota alguna de expectativas: él es mucho más de lo que alguna vez podrías haberte atrevido a soñar): muchas mujeres pensarían que está loco o que es demasiado extravagante, pero vos confiás en que hay un motivo que te será revelado más tarde por el cual para él _esto_ – una manta extendida sobre el pulido, brillante suelo de madera de un cuarto vacío en una casa vacía acerca de cuyo dueño no tenés dato alguno, los dos acurrucados en silencio desde hace casi media hora, la luz de las velas inundándolo todo y tiñiendo de un suave amarillo las paredes blancas – posee méritos suficientes para ser considerado el sitio perfecto para una cena especial.

Lo que para vos tiene valor, lo que para vos cuenta, lo que para vos significa más que todo el oro en el mundo, lo que a vos te hace feliz, es que él esté eligiendo pasar cada día de su vida a tu lado, haciéndote sonreír, cuidándote, recordándote que sos la única estrella brillando para él. Lo que a vos te hace bien es estar con él, escuchar el sonido de su respiración, escuchar los latidos de su corazón sincronizados con los de tu corazón, sentir sus labios desparramando besos en tus mejillas, arrancarle sonrisas con sólo mirarlo a los ojos profundamente.

No te importa que la cena consista de sándwiches y no de algún plato exótico y elaborado; lo que te importa es que él se haya tomado el trabajo de preparar todas esas cositas sencillas con esmero, recordando cortar los sándwiches en triangulitos y untando el pan con manteca en lugar de mayonesa porque así es como a vos te gusta, evitando la lechuga porque sabe que no sos muy fanática de esa verdura en particular, fijándose en detalles pequeñitos.

Lo que te importa es que, pudiendo estar en cualquier lugar con cualquier otra persona, elija estar con vos, tomando Coca-Cola en lugar de cerveza porque también por experiencia del daño que puede causar el alcohol le provoca rechazo.

Lo que te importa es estar con él. Lo que te importa es saber que él quiere estar con vos. Lo que te importa es que, cuando sus miradas se encuentran, las dos brillan muchísimo, muchísimo más que cualquier estrella en el cielo.

¿Acaso interesan el lugar, las circunstancias, la situación, las razones, cuando estás con la persona que más te ama y a la que adorás más allá de todo límite? ¿Acaso hacen falta explicaciones cuando podés simplemente sumergirte en su presencia y perderte en sus ojos y en la dulzura con la que te mira como si ninguna otra cosa sobre la faz de la Tierra lo fascinara tanto? ¿Acaso no se desdibuja el Universo cada vez que están los dos solos? ¿Acaso no confiás en él como jamás creíste llegarías a confiar en otra persona? ¿Acaso existen diferencias entre un restaurante cinco estrellas y el suelo del cuarto vacío de una casa vacía, acaso existen las diferencias entre sándwiches sencillos y comida exótica, cuando lo fundamental es que estás compartiendo la noche con la persona con la que querés compartir cada día que te quede de vida?

_Tiene_ que existir un motivo por el cual te trajo a esta casa vacía, _tiene_ que existir un motivo por el cual este lugar para él significa algo, y estás segura de que llegará el momento en el que te explique, por eso no te molesta fundirte en el silencio, con la cabeza reposando sobre su hombro, abrigada por el calor de su cuerpo y por aquél que emana del fuego que consume poco a poco las velas.

Cualquier otro hombre podría decir que en su 'diccionario mental' esto jamás clasificaría como 'cena especial'. Para vos, para vos esto es _mágico_, absolutamente _mágico_, como todo lo que Tony hace por vos, como todo lo que Tony hace para mimarte. Porque no necesitás diamantes como aquellos que adornan los aritos en tus orejas o como el que cuelga de la cadenita que llevás alrededor del cuello, no necesitás miniaturas de la Torre Eiffel importadas de París ni la promesa de viajar a Europa, no necesitás regalos costosos ni muchos lujos: lo necesitás a _él_, dispuesto a abrazarte, dispuesto a dedicarse a encender muchas velas y a preparar tus sándwiches favoritos para que coman los dos acurrucados en el suelo sobre una manta, dispuesto a cargarte en brazos, dispuesto a compartir con vos cada noche que le quede, cada cena que le quede, dispuesto a hacerte feliz.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" susurra en tu oído, enredando su dedo en tus bucles ahora sueltos; como sabías que lo haría, no tardó en deshacerse del ganchito de plástico con el que los habías sujetado, y ahora tu cabellera cae hasta la mitad de tu espalda, revuelta, salvaje e indomable (según él resaltando tu parecido con un ángel).

"En nada, en todo…" murmurás, rozando su mejilla con tus labios "Me gusta el silencio" agregás "Me gusta estar en silencio con vos"

"A mi también me gusta estar en silencio con vos. Pero aun sigo esperando a que preguntes"

"¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que preguntar?" inquirís, arqueando una ceja seductoramente y trazando el contorno de su rostro con el dorso de tu mano.

"Se me ocurren varias cosas que podrías preguntar"

Sabés qué es lo que él espera que preguntes. Espera que preguntes qué se le cruzó por la cabeza cuando pensó que sería una idea romántica cenar en uno de los cuartos vacíos de una casa vacía. Espera que preguntes por qué están ahí y a quién pertenece esa propiedad. Espera qué cuestiones _cuál_ es la sorpresa o _qué_ es lo que tendría que asombrarte o si acaso pensó que quedarías maravillada por su idea de tener un 'picnic puertas adentro'.

"A mi no se me ocurre ninguna" continuaste provocándolo, tomando otro sorbo de Coca-Cola despreocupadamente, encogiéndote de hombros como si restaras importancia al asunto.

"¿Entonces te parece totalmente normal" comienza él, ahora sus cejas arqueadas y su boca curvada en una sonrisa extraña "que te haya traído a una casa vacía y que la cena especial que te prometí no sea más que un montón de sándwiches y que…?"

"Shhh" lo interrumpís, sellando sus labios con tus labios, acunando su cara entre tus manos "… Cualquier cosa que haga con vos, cualquier cosa que hagas por mí, por más sencilla que parezca a los ojos de otros, por más loca o extraña que pueda resultar, para mí _es_ especial, porque _vos_ sos especial. Confío en que hay un motivo por el que estamos sentados sobre una manta en el cuarto vacío de una casa vacía, a la luz de las velas, en absoluto silencio, y que en el momento que corresponda vas a explicarme ese motivo. Quizá no haya motivo alguno" seguís, encogiéndote de hombros otra vez ", y si es así, tampoco me importa. Para que mis días sean perfectos sólo necesito estar con vos. Ahora estoy con vos" señalás, tu sonrisa expandiéndose hasta convertirse en una de esas de oreja a oreja que pueden derretirlo como si fuera un cubito de hielo expuesto a los rayos del sol "y no hay otro sitio en el que preferiría estar?"

"¿Entonces no te da curiosidad saber por qué te traje acá, a esta casa vacía?" insiste.

"Sí, me da curiosidad" admitís.

"Es la casa en la que van a vivir mi hermana y su familia cuando se muden a Los Angeles luego de las fiestas" te cuenta, acariciando tus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos "Un amigo de Andrés que invierte en propiedades en todo el país se las vendió. Fiona me pidió que recogiera las llaves y viniera a echar un vistazo, pero también me pidió que le hiciera el favor de ocuparme de otro asunto" la forma en la que menciona ese otro asunto provoca que tu curiosidad se incremente de golpe "Entonces" sigue "se me ocurrió una idea..."

"Debo reconocer que de todos los picnics que hicimos este es el más original" comentás, riendo.

"Esa no fue la idea que se me ocurrió. Esto" con un gesto de la mano señala la situación en general, los dos sentados en el suelo sobre el mantel a cuadros, el platito donde hasta hace un rato había un piloncito de sándwiches ahora vacío a excepción de unas pocas migas, las velas "fue planeado con el propósito de desconcertarte un poquitito" besa la punta de tu nariz rápidamente antes de seguir hablando, sin darte tiempo a interrumpirlo o hacer comentario alguno "Hubiera querido cocinar algo mucho más elaborado" dice en tono de disculpas "pero creo que pronto vas a entender por qué no tuve tiempo"

"¿Tiene que ver con esa idea brillante que se te ocurrió?" preguntás, acariciando su cabeza, revolviendo su pelo color azabache.

"Sí"

"Me muero de curiosidad…" murmurás, acortando poco a poco la distancia entre una boca y la otra.

"Hay algo que todavía no te dije…" acaricia tus labios con su pulgar repetidas veces, provocando que tiembles incontrolablemente bajo su tacto, de repente ignorando por completo esa 'idea brillante' con la que aun tiene que sorprenderte y que develará por qué motivo te llevó a la por el momento vacía casa de su hermana.

De repente ignorando todo, haciendo de cuenta que el mundo alrededor de los dos se ha desdibujado hasta borrarse por completo, te habla sin hablar, porque no hay necesidad de quebrar el silencio cuando entre los dos no existe mejor idioma que ése que nadie más sabría descifrar.

Antes de que las palabras abandonen su boca, antes de que el sonido impacte contra el aire y llegue a tus oídos, antes de que forme aquella frase que sube por su garganta y te alcanza empapada de ternura, podés ver en sus ojos, en esos dos espejos en los que te encanta encontrar tu reflejo brillando como la luna en el firmamento, lo que quiere decirte, cual si hubiera estado allí escrito.

Siempre está todo dicho en sus ojos antes de que las emociones se transformen en oraciones, en un lenguaje que solamente vos comprendés y que nadie más entendería.

"Estás muy hermosa"

Tus párpados caen pesados, tu corazón se saltea un latido, te relajás al sentir una de sus manos acariciando tu rostro con delicadeza, te sumergís en sus palabras y dejás que te empapen. Después de la angustia que sentiste al mirarte en ese espejo de cuerpo entero que devuelve una imagen distorsionada que odiás profundamente, nada te hace tanto bien como escucharlo decirte que le parecés hermosa, nada te hace tanto bien como sentir todo ese amor y esa adoración envolviéndote con la misma pasión con la que te envuelven sus brazos cuando te atrae para sentir tu corazón latiendo junto al suyo.

Cuando horas atrás pasó a buscarte, sonriendo tímidamente y tan sonrojada que tus mejillas estaban teñidas de un fuerte, violento tono carmín, lo miraste a los ojos buscando sosiego para tus miedos e inseguridades, buscando sentirte linda, y allí encontraste esa mezcla de locura, dulzura, admiración y ternura, todas esas emociones complejas puestas en tu sola existencia, abrumándote, haciendo desaparecer todos esos pensamientos oscuros sobre tu apariencia que habían estado torturándote un rato atrás. Sus besos y el roce de sus manos sobre tu piel habían susurrado lo que en palabras no puede explicarse, lo que no puede describirse, esos susurros recordándote que para él no hay criatura más importante sobre la faz de la Tierra, que tu belleza es la única que lo atrae, que es totalmente adicto a vos y que jamás podría enamorarlo ninguna otra porque te pertenece así como vos sos de su propiedad.

Sin embargo, en ese lenguaje común y corriente con el que habla el resto del mundo no había dicho nada; no era necesario, realmente, porque ustedes dos pueden entenderse remplazando frases con miradas y caricias, porque él puede convencerte de que sos preciosa sólo con los suspiros que le arrancás. Pero él sabe que te fascina el sonido de su voz dando forma a frases dulces, él sabe que te reconforta, él sabe que se sanan tus heridas cada vez que te dice en todas las formas posibles que le parecés linda de verdad.

Sonrojándote violentamente otra vez y sonriendo tanto que de hecho los músculos de tu cara duelen un poco, te inclinás hacia adelante para besarlo, muy despacio primero pero luego tan apasionadamente que pronto los dos se quedan sin aire y es necesario que se separen para recuperar un poco del oxígeno que sus pulmones están pidiendo con desesperación.

"Supongo que el vestido y los diamantes ayudan…" susurrás, presionando tu frente contra su frente y masajeando su nuca con las yemas de tus dedos.

"Los diamantes empalidecen e impresionan muy poco cuando vos los usás" murmura, sin romper el contacto entre una mirada y la otra "Nunca van a valer tanto como vos. Nunca _nada_" se corrige enseguida "va a valer tanto como vos, absolutamente _nada_. Y en cuanto al vestido" agrega, desplegando esa sonrisa seductora que te hace temblar por dentro y te convierte en un montoncito de arcilla en sus manos ": es cierto, es bellísimo, pero vos lo sos muchísimo más, Michelle, por dentro y por fuera. Tenés que creerme" insiste "No voy a detenerme hasta que me creas cuando te digo que sos hermosa"

Hay una lección que, por muy terriblemente inteligente que seas, te cuesta aprender, y es que los espejos a veces mienten, por lo cual es preciso que tengas cuidado para no caer atrapada en sus mentiras y permitir que te carcoman la cabeza y te lleven a bordear la autodestrucción como cuando eras más joven y pasabas días enteros en ayunas porque sentías que estabas demasiado gorda y que debías bajar de peso urgentemente.

Es una lección que él te repite todos los días para ayudarte a comprenderla, buscando que entiendas que solamente tiene que importarte el reflejo que devuelvan sus ojos - tus dos espejos favoritos - o aquél que vas a encontrar cada vez que levantes la tapa de la caja que te regaló y te halles frente a frente con la imagen de la persona que más ama en el mundo, aquella que es _su_ mundo resumido en una sola alma: vos. Es una lección que solamente él puede enseñarte, él y nadie más, con cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada suspiro, cada beso y cada segundo que al deslizarse por el reloj los encuentra a los dos perdidos uno en el otro, totalmente absortos, como si nada más importara, como si todo alrededor hubiera quedado reducido a un borrón.

"Te creo, Tony" respondés con sinceridad.

Porque cuando él te mira así, vos le creés. Cuando él te habla así, vos le creés. Cuando él te besa y abraza posesivamente, le creés.

Y no hay espejo que pueda convencerte de lo contrario.

Lo que hace falta es que aprendas la lección de una buena vez por todas y seas capaz de enfrentar cualquier espejo común y corriente sin sentirte un patito feo, pero hasta que finalmente logres eso sabés que contás con él para recordarte a diario, con cada cosita que hace y con cada palabra que susurra y con cada una de sus caricias, que vales la pena, que sos linda por dentro y por fuera.

Para eso va a haber tiempo. Después de todo, tienen el resto de sus vidas para seguir enseñándose cosas el uno al otro, para seguir curando uno las heridas del otro, para seguir aprendiendo uno del otro, para seguir construyendo juntos ese mundo que les pertenece a los dos nada más y que está hecho de las cosas más sencillas pero más mágicas.

"¿Querés que te cuente cuál fue la idea que se me ocurrió?" pregunta, retomando el tema anterior, colocando uno de tus rulos rebeldes detrás de tu oreja "¿Querés que te explique por qué se me ocurrió traerte acá?"

Por toda respuesta sonreís.

Y en su mirada ves escritas las palabras que su alma diría a tu alma si tuviera voz y que de hecho puede decirle porque las dos aprendieron a hablarse la una a la otra sin que sea necesario emitir sonido alguno: esa sonrisa en la que se han curvado tus labios ante la perspectiva de descubrir cuál es la verdadera sorpresa que preparó te vuelve mil millones de veces más hermosa, mucho más hermosa de lo que podrían volverte aritos de diamantes o cualquier vestido.

* * *

Honestamente, no podés imaginarte qué clase de sorpresa aguarda en otro de los cuartos de la casa ni cómo es que se vincula con la nueva vivienda de su hermana, pero como confiás en él ciegamente e irías con él a cualquier sitio, entrelazás tus dedos con sus dedos y permitís que te guíe hacia la habitación contigua, obedeciendo otra vez cuando te pide que cierres los ojos y que no los abras hasta que te indique que podés.

Escuchás otra vez una puerta cerrándose, y luego su voz inundando el aire, acariciándote con delicadeza y provocando que te estremezcas como siempre que te susurra al oído:

"Abrí los ojos, Michelle"

Tus párpados se levantan lentamente, pero el cuadro que entra en foco tarda bastantes segundos en ser procesado por tu cerebro, que al principio no comprende lo que significa aquello que tenés delante, a escasos dos metros de distancia.

Es un piano. Un piano. No es enorme como aquellos que usan los grandes músicos en sus conciertos, pero sí es bastante imponente, similar a aquél que viste en casa de la madre de Tony cuando visitaron a su familia en Chicago.

Antes de que puedas decir nada, antes de que salgas de tu asombro, mientras seguís aun boquiabierta admirando aquél instrumento tan terriblemente fascinante, Tony se acerca, con un fósforo entre sus dedos, para encender una vela parecida a aquellas que apagaron cuando recogieron el mantel, los platos y los vasos para guardarlos otra vez en la canasta que usan cuando van de picnic al parque antes de dejar la habitación para venir a ésta, esperando ser encendida para quebrar la oscuridad.

Bañado por la tenue luz amarillenta que arroja la vela, el piano y Tony de pie junto a él quedan iluminados, y tu cerebro procesa finalmente lo que está a punto de suceder, enviando así la orden a tu rostro de quedar invadido inmediatamente por una sonrisa tan grande y tan intensa que hasta provoca que por tu garganta suba una carcajada.

"Mi hermana quiere que mis sobrinitas tomen clases de música" Tony comienza a explicar "Compró este piano por internet la semana pasada y me pidió que estuviera esta tarde después del trabajo cuando vinieran a entregarlo. Entonces se me ocurrió que podría traerte después y…, bueno…"

Hace una pequeña pausa, se sonroja, esquiva tu mirada, pero sus ojos y tus ojos vuelven a encontrarse cuando vos rompés la distancia entre ambos y te acercás a él, acunando su rostro en tus manos y levantándolo lo suficiente hasta que ambos quedan al mismo nivel, inmersos el uno en el otro.

"… No tuve oportunidad de enseñarte a tocar el piano cuando estuvimos en casa de mis padres" se encoge de hombros, pero vos podés ver esa nube cargada de angustia y nostalgia que por unos segundos nubla sus ojos, empapándolos como la lluvia empapa a la acera cuando diluvia en la ciudad "… Sé que te gustaría aprender, y a mi me encantaría enseñarte. El mundo de la música es hermoso, y quiero ser yo el que te lo muestre. Te compraría tu propio piano si alguno de los dos tuviera espacio en su departamento, Michelle" susurra, frotando sus nudillos suavemente sobre tu mejilla "Por el momento no puedo sorprenderte con eso" suspira "pero sí puedo ayudarte con algunas cosas básicas hoy… como una especie de promesa de que un día no muy lejano vamos a tener _nuestra casa_ y voy a poder regalarte un piano que sea tuyo y de nadie más…"

Cualquier otra frase que hubiera planeado decir queda totalmente ahogada cuando estrellás tus labios contra sus labios en un beso, un beso que resume en el roce de una boca contra la otra todo aquello que en palabras no podrías poner porque jamás te alcanzarían los adjetivos para describir lo que estás sintiendo.

Amás sus promesas. A él podrá parecerle que no es suficiente prometerte que va a darte en el futuro lo que moriría por poder entregarte ahora, pero para vos el significado que tienen es tan grande que no cabría en el océano si pudieras convertirlo en agua, simplemente lo desbordaría así como la felicidad a vos te desborda a tal extremo que sentís podrías colapsar en cualquier momento, algo que te pasa desde que los dos están juntos y él se esfuerza por llenar cada día de tu vida con un poquitito de esa magia a la que estás convirtiéndote en adicta, esa magia sin la cual no podrías vivir porque ya te acostumbraste a ser su princesa, la única en su mundo, la primera en todo.

Amás que se le haya ocurrido llevarte en la noche de un lunes a una casa totalmente vacía a excepción de un piano, un piano que no es tuyo pero con el que podés dar tus primeros pasos esta noche en ese Universo maravilloso hecho de música, ese Universo al que siempre quisiste entrar, ese Universo que él va a llevarte a explorar, ese Universo en el que vas a poder zambullirte de lleno cuando, no dentro de mucho, los dos compren una casa, su propia casa, una casa que al principio va a estar desierta como ésta que pronto van a habitar Fiona y su familia, una casa que los dos van a ir llenando de a poco con sus cosas, con memorias, con recuerdos, con instantes especiales y con un piano que te pertenezca a vos.

Amás que haya encontrado la forma de comenzar a cumplir otro de tus muchos sueños: aprender música. Es algo que querés hacer desde siempre, desde que sos chiquitita, y él lo sabe, así como sabe todos tus secretos, todos tus anhelos, todas esas cosas que te harían sentir completa si pudieras realizarlas.

Amás que él quiera ser tu maestro, tanto como estás segura vas a amar ser su aprendiz.

* * *

La banqueta forrada en cuero negro no es lo suficientemente grande para que se sienten uno al lado del otro, por lo que acabás anidada en sus brazos, sentada entre sus piernas, tu espalda descansando contra su pecho, de modo que podés sentir sobre tu piel los latidos de su corazón.

"¿Estás seguro que a tu hermana no va a importarle que usemos el piano?" preguntás, girando la cabeza apenitas para mirarlo por sobre tu hombro.

"Segurísimo" te dice sin un ápice de dudas.

Luego durante un rato se quedan en silencio, totalmente sumergidos en la quietud, el de sus respiraciones acompasadas convertidas en una sola el único sonido que puede escucharse. Sus brazos te envuelven y sus manos están entrelazadas con tus manos, que descansan sobre tu regazo; podés sentir el pulso acelerado en sus muñecas, la sangre fluyendo por sus venas. Te das cuenta que está nervioso, ansioso; probablemente nunca haya tocado el piano fuera del círculo familiar, e incluso esas deben haber sido raras ocasiones, sólo cuando su abuela o su mamá insistían demasiado. Por eso significa aun más para vos que esté dispuesto a mostrarte ese costado suyo que muy poquititos conocen y que contrasta tanto con esa imagen de agente robótico que el resto del mundo tiene de él.

"Me contaste que tu hermano te enseñó a tocar _Edelweiss_ en su guitarra cuando eras chiquitito… ¿Cuál fue la primera canción que tu mamá te enseñó en el piano?"

"Una melodía muy sencillita que ella había escrito para ayudar a sus alumnos a aprender cómo mover los dedos con agilidad"

Sin que haga falta que se lo pidas, desenlaza sus manos de tus manos y comienza a tocar, muy despacio, como si llevara bastante tiempo sin hacerlo, sus yemas acariciando las teclas tan delicadamente como cuando pasean por tu piel. Los sonidos que nacen y llenan el aire son hermosos, y sentís la música como si estuviera dentro de vos, embebida en tu alma, y no alrededor tuyo. La canción es muy cortita, dura apenas unos cuarenta segundos, pero él la repita una y otra y otra vez cual disco roto. Y con cada tono te llenás un poquitito de una nostalgia inexplicable que, se te ocurre, quizá está saliendo de _él_, de él y de los recuerdos que deben estar aflorando en su cabeza en este momento, recuerdos de su infancia, recuerdos de sus hermanos, recuerdos pertenecientes a momentos que acontecieron muchos, muchos años atrás.

Sentís una lágrima caer sobre tu hombro desnudo, una lágrima que se ha formado en sus ojos y que ha recorrido su mejilla hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios y luego por la fuerza de la gravedad impactó cálida contra tu piel. Instintivamente alzás el brazo y con tu pulgar barres los restos dejados por aquella lágrima que murió en vos, sin decir una palabra y sin hacer otra cosa que simplemente acariciarlo para recordarle que estás allí y que entendés que a veces el pasado es agridulce, que a veces el corazón late con dolor y regocijo, que a veces el corazón ríe y solloza al mismo tiempo.

El silencio vuelve a caer, de golpe, y de golpe vuelve a ser roto cuando comienza a tocar nuevamente, en esta ocasión una canción que conocés muy bien y que dudás alguien en el mundo no conozca: _Let it be_. Susurra la letra en tu oído, acompañando los acordes con su voz cargada de ternura, mientras vos con los ojos cerrados y recostada contra él te perdés en la situación hasta que los bordes se desdibujan y solamente sos consciente de ese pequeño mundo mágico que está mostrándote, ese pequeño mundo mágico que está compartiendo con vos.

"Enseñáme algo sencillo" le pedís en un murmullo, acariciando sus dos manos, maravillada, fascinada por la música llena de dulzura que puede surgir cuando ellas se mueven presionando la tecla exacta en el momento exacto.

Sus labios desparraman varios besos en tu mejilla antes de que sus manos se posen con suavidad sobre tus manos, mucho más pequeñitas y frágiles, mucho más tiernas, sus colores de piel tan distintos que el contraste se distingue aun si se hallan en una habitación apenas iluminada por la luz que arroja una única vela.

"Éste es el _Do_" te explica, tomando tu índice izquierdo como si fuera la cosita más delicada del mundo y haciéndote presionar la tecla que acaba de señalar para que arranques al instrumento un sonido que llena el aire y que sentís abrazándote por dentro, como si la música estuviera naciendo del interior de tu alma "Éste es el _Re_" prosigue, moviendo tu dedo hacia la tecla contigua para que la pulses "_Mi_" continua, y otra nota estalla, provocando que mariposas inquietas se sacudan dentro de tu estómago "_Fa, Sol, La, Si_"

Una risita sube por tu garganta. Por más simple y tonto que esto pueda parecer para cualquier persona, a vos te resulta fascinante que esa pequeña escala haya brotado simplemente porque tu dedo se paseó por aquellas siete letras. Y, maravillada, lo hacés otra vez, deseosa de escuchar de nuevo, deseosa de dejar que te empape ese sonido de nuevo. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco escalas más, y la sonrisa en tus labios es tan grande y tan hermosa que ni el poeta más talentoso del mundo podría describirla con exactitud.

"Ahora probemos algo distinto…" propone.

Durante un rato te muestra diferentes combinaciones de notas para que luego las reproduzcas vos misma. No podés evitar reír como una nena chiquita viendo un truco de magia demasiado fácil para alguien que entiende pero inmensamente sorprendente para los ojos inexpertos.

"Me entusiasmo con tan poco…" murmurás, sin dejar de sonreír, girando la cabeza lo suficiente para que tu mirada y su mirada se encuentren, las dos brillando con una fuerza impresionante, tanto que opacarían a la luna y a las estrellas.

Nunca pensaste que cumplirías tu sueño de estar sentada frente a un piano y poder tocarlo, incluso si lo que estás tocando es algo tan sencillito que hasta una criatura de cuatro años podría hacerlo. Tu entusiasmo podría ser catalogado de infantil, pero no te importa, porque cuando estás con él podés permitirte ser vos misma sin tener que esconderte detrás de esa apariencia profesional, fría y reservada que te sirve de escudo para ocultarte de los demás.

"Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de vos" susurra, trazando círculos sobre tu estómago con las yemas de sus dedos y provocando que tu espalda se arquee bajo los efectos de sus caricias ": esas sencilleces que todos los demás ignoran pero que son las más maravillosas del mundo, a vos te encantan. Y cuando tengamos nuestra propia casa, con nuestro propio piano, voy a poder enseñarte música todos los días" te promete otra vez, ilusionado, besando la punta de tu nariz.

"¿Y no vas a aburrirte?"

"Nunca"

"¿Ni aunque pasen meses y meses y yo siga con escalas simples?"

"Ni aunque pasen _años _y _años_ y vos sigas con escalas simples" te promete "El mundo de la música es muy, muy hermoso, y quiero compartirlo con vos. Quisiera poder regalarte todos los secretos del Universo, Michelle, quisiera poder darte absolutamente todo lo que deseás…"

"Te tengo a vos, y eso es todo lo que deseo" murmurás, repasando el contorno de su rostro con las yemas de tus dedos "Y como vas a ser mío para siempre" continuás, tu voz cargada de dulzura "sé que tengo el resto de mi vida para que vos seas mi maestro y yo tu aprendiz. No sólo con la música, sino con tantas otras cosas que no sé y que vos podés enseñarme, tantas otras cosas que me muero por aprender…"

"Qué casualidad" murmura, sonriendo ": hay millones de cosas que yo quiero aprender y que sé vos me podés enseñar"

"Quizá la coincidencia se debe a que fuimos hechos para complementarnos" sugerís, sonriendo.

Te acurrucás en sus brazos y le pedís que toque otra canción. Te gusta escucharlo, te gusta sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerándose, la sangre corriendo rápido por sus venas, la pasión y la energía acumulándose en su pecho, ese algo indescriptible fluyendo de él con cada nota que toma forma y acaricia tus oídos desde adentro, envolviendo tu alma. Y durante un largo rato no hace otra cosa que crear música y susurrar palabras dulces en tu oído para darle carne a ese cuerpo hecho de efímeros huesos que surge de la melodía, mostrándote ese otro costadito que ninguna otra mujer ha visto, mostrándose totalmente expuesto y vulnerable, enseñándote otro mundo en el que los dos pueden sumergirse siempre que quieran alejarse de todo y perderse el uno en el otro, ese mundo que esperás acabar conociendo de memoria con su ayuda.

Poco a poco, día a día, van llenándose más y más renglones en la lista de cosas que siempre quisiste aprender y que él puede enseñarte con sus gestos cargados de dulzura. Te encanta que él sea su maestro, te encanta ser su aprendiz, y te fascina que él te diga que también aprende de vos.


	84. Caí en tus brazos y de ahí no me fui

**NOTA:** Algo cortito y (me gusta pensar a mí) dulce para la mitad de la semana. Espero que les guste. No tuve tiempo de revisar la ortografía y gramática, así que debe estar lleno de errores, pero de todos modos me parece que es un capítulo mucho más lindo que el anterior. Espero que les parezca lo mismo.

* * *

_Caí en tus brazos_

_Y de ahí no me fui._

La barra recién cortada se hunde en la leche caliente casi provocando que rebalse. Se funde poco a poco hasta derretirse por completo, tiñiendo el blanco de tentador color chocolate e inundando la cocina con una fragancia exquisita que agua la boca. A un costado de la mesada de mármol yacen una bolsa de suaves malvaviscos que parecen pedacitos de nube recién arrancados del cielo y una bandeja con galletitas de vainilla y jengibre, crujientes y doradas.

Cuando eras chiquitito, una de tus cosas favoritas de la época navideña era sentarte frente al televisor con tus hermanos, enfundados en los abrigados pijamas de gruesa lana que tu abuela tejía cada año en sus colores favoritos (el tuyo siempre era azul), un tazón gigantesco de chocolate caliente en sus manos con un malvavisco flotando dentro y un piloncito de galletitas de vainilla y jengibre para disfrutar mientras miraban dibujitos animados apiñados en el suelo de la sala de estar de la pequeña, humilde casita en la que vivían mientras allí afuera las tormentas de nieve cubrían los techos de los autos, los tejados de las otras casas y las ventanas, cuyos vidrios siempre estaban helados y empañados, listos para que ustedes fueran con sus deditos a dibujar sobre ellos.

Los años pasaron, la criaturita que solías ser fue dejada atrás, y te convertiste en un hombre que en el transcurso de su adultez ha visto cosas que ningún ser humano debería presenciar, escuchar o siquiera saber: muertes salvajes y violentas; atentados terroristas; secuestros; células que contrabandean drogas, armas y sustancias peligrosas porque todo lo que les interesa es llenar sus cuentas bancarias con millones de dólares y no les importa que vidas inocentes corran riesgo; masacres indiscriminadas; compañeros que salen al campo de batalla para defender a la ciudad y vuelven en bolsas negras rumbo a la morgue. Ya no sos un nene inocente que vive seguro resguardado por sus padres, protegido de todo lo que pueda hacerle daño e ignorando lo peligrosas, amargas, decepcionantes, tristes y terribles que pueden ser a veces las circunstancias que el destino arroja en la vida de una persona.

Antes pensabas que ser parte del 'mundo real', ese mundo complicado hecho por adultos y para adultos al que todos deben incorporarse cuando la niñez se desvanece y se levanta una pared que forzosamente separa la existencia de los seres humanos en dos mitades, simbolizaba que nunca más podrías volver a disfrutar del placer inocente de acurrucarte en Navidad con un tazón de chocolate caliente y una bolsa de malvaviscos anticipándote a la Noche Buena porque 'la gente seria se ocupa de asuntos serios' (que hayas leído _El Principito_ muchísimas veces no significa que siempre hayas recordado y puesto en práctica sus valiosas lecciones, porque si no estuvieras sujeto a cometer errores entonces no serías un ser humano). Pero ahora gracias a Michelle estás recuperando muchos de esos pequeños detalles que amabas pero que hiciste a un lado cuando tu vida empezó a complicarse y te transformaste en un robot para refugiarte e impedir que te dañaran (y así y todo, sufriste daños inmensos que solamente empezaron a repararse cuando la conociste a ella).

Tomás por el asa tu taza de Chicago Cubs – que ahora rebasa de chocolate caliente –y con cuidado la posás sobre la bandeja, a un costado del plato con galletitas, junto a otra taza, ésta de cerámica blanca, sencilla, sin ningún dibujo que la distinga de otras comunes y corrientes, sin ninguna historia que contar sobre un nieto y su abuelo fanático del baseball. Con la bolsa de malvaviscos haciendo equilibrio entre tus dedos índice y mayor, te dirigís entonces a la sala de estar, donde Michelle está acurrucada en el sillón mimando a Bonnie, quieren lleva bastante rato entretenida mordisqueando cariñosamente la manga del sweater color verde inglés que su dueña se puso después de darse una ducha al regresar del trabajo.

Te sentás a su lado y dejás la bandeja sobre la mesita ratona; luego, sin pensarlo dos veces y reaccionando automáticamente y por costumbre, le pasás a ella aquella taza que durante años no dejaste tocar a nadie por miedo a que la rompieran, mancharan o dañaran, esa taza que llevás todos los días al trabajo y luego de vuelta a tu departamento porque prácticamente es parte de lo que sos (algo así como una extensión de tu personalidad, por muy raro que suene). Desde aquella madrugada en la que después de besarla la llamaste a tu despacho porque querías estar un rato a solas con ella antes de que llegara la gente de División y las cosas se volvieran complicadísimas, _esa_ taza pasó a ser tan _suya_ como lo ha sido tuya desde que tu abuelo te la regaló. Es un pedacito de vos que podrías compartir con ella y con nadie más, así como hay un sinfín de cosas que solías pensar dejarías guardadas dentro tuyo para siempre y ahora sentís la necesidad de compartirlas con Michelle.

Ella bebe un sorbo de chocolate y luego te sonríe, sus ojos iluminándose, sus mejillas tiñéndose levemente de rojo.

Nunca va a dejar de fascinarte que pueda encontrar razones para sonreír así en cositas tan sencillas como usar tu taza favorita.

Nunca va a dejar de fascinarte que vos puedas encontrar razones para que tu panza se llene de mariposas en cosas tan simples como dejarla usar tu taza favorita, _tu _taza de Chicago Cubs.

Sostenés su mirada hasta que llega un punto en el que su sonrisa es tan ancha y sus mejillas están tan coloradas que te imaginás no hay músculo de su cara que no le duela. Decidiendo darle un respiro, suspendés tu escrudiño y desviás los ojos hacia lo que ocupa la mitad de la mesita ratona opuesta a aquella donde dejaste la bandeja con el tentempié navideño.

"¿Lista para perder por primera vez, Dessler?" preguntás, con fingidos aires de grandeza y en tono de broma.

Su risa llena el aire y la sentís como una caricia, como si el sonido estuviera dentro tuyo y no apenas rodeándote, como si aquella fuera la única música existente sobre la Tierra, la melodía que querés escuchar hasta el final de tus días, hasta hacerte muy, muy viejito y tener la piel llena de arrugas.

"¿Creés que me vas a ganar, Almeida?" te provoca apropósito, mordiendo su labio inferior seductoramente y perforándote con esos dos ojos en los que podrías ahogarte.

Están hablando de un juego en el que Michelle es experta, mientras que en tu caso… digamos que sería justo afirmar que te defendés bastante bien y que has tenido tu buena cantidad de victorias (excepto cuando jugás contra Martina: en ese caso, siempre sos derrotado patéticamente por la genio de tu hermana). Estás hablando de un juego que a ella le fascina, un juego sobre el que ha leído libros y estudiado épicos movimientos de campeones internacionales, mientras que vos apenas sabés las reglas y estrategias básicas para ser un digno oponente para la mayoría de las personas, pero no para alguien tan capaz como Michelle.

Están hablando, por supuesto, del ajedrez.

Sabés bien que a Michelle le encanta el ajedrez hasta el extremo de que lo disfruta como vos disfrutás del futbol o el baseball (con la diferencia de que el 'deporte' que le gusta a ella – antes no entendías por qué había gente que consideraba al ajedrez un deporte, pero ahora que estás enamorado de una fanática ni te atreverías a cuestionarlo – es uno para practicar en silencio y desplegando todas las funciones del cerebro, mientras que los que te gustan a vos son ruidosos y consisten de un montón de tipos corriendo atrás de una pelota, con o sin un bate en la mano dependiendo de cuál sea) pero también sabés que lleva bastante tiempo sin jugar con otra persona: más precisamente desde que la enfermedad que mató a su abuela la consumió hasta tal punto que ya no podía siquiera abrir los ojos ni hablar con coherencia, mucho menos compartir una partida de ajedrez con su nieta.

Por eso se te ocurrió sorprenderla comprándole un juego de ajedrez nuevo, con un tablero de madera artesanal ribeteado en dorado y piezas exquisitamente esculpidas por las finas manos de una artista belga en mármol negro y blanco. Es una verdadera obra maestra, y en cuanto viste la fotografía en el sitio de internet donde lo encontraste, supiste inmediatamente que Michelle adoraría tener uno así.

Y estás dispuesto a jugar con ella. Estás dispuesto a sentarte allí y dejar que tu futura esposa y futura madre de tus hijos te dé una paliza intelectual y haga un jaque mate espectacular en dos movidas, porque sos totalmente consciente de que debe conocer mil formas de destrozar a un oponente en diez segundos, formas que a vos jamás se te ocurrirían. Generalmente odiás perder y tenés un ego tan grande que no te pasa por la puerta y que se irrita con facilidad, pero estás tan enamorado que no te molestaría perder contra ella (estás segurísimo de que vas a perder, no porque vayas a poner esfuerzo y jugar lo mejor posible, sino porque Michelle es mucho más inteligente que vos, y no tenés problemas en admitirlo).

Lo único que querés es verla sonreír, y si un partido de ajedrez puede lograr que esos labios a los que sos adicto se curven en una sonrisa, entonces podrías pasar cada día que te queda jugando con ella, tratando de defender tus peones de sus ataques certeros y buscando la manera de llegar hasta sus dos reyes aun sabiendo que ella va a dejarte fuera de combate primero.

Solamente querés verla feliz. Solamente querés darle la oportunidad de distenderse luego de pasar largas horas trabajando tanto, distenderse haciendo algo que realmente disfruta mucho. Y cada moneda que pagaste por ese juego de ajedrez lo vale, porque nunca vas a olvidarte – ni cuando seas muy, muy viejito y estés lleno de canas – de cómo le brillaron los ojos ni del gritito de sorpresa que dio cuando abrió la caja que le diste después de la cena y vio lo que había dentro de ella.

"Las piezas son perfectas" comenta, examinándolas otra vez con mucho cuidado, cual si fueran valiosas reliquias "Y todavía no contestaste mi pregunta" agrega luego con tonito acusador, hundiendo la punta de una galletita de vainilla y jengibre dentro de su taza de chocolate ": ¿creés que vas a ganar, Almeida?" te provoca otra vez.

"Confío en que puedo llegar a obtener el segundo lugar…" bromeás.

Tu comentario arranca de ella una carcajada.

"Tony, este juego es de a dos: el que obtiene el segundo lugar es el que _pierde_" te explica con fingida dulzura, como si fueras una criaturita de seis años a la que está tratando de hacer entender que dos y dos son cuatro.

El primer partido que juegan dura casi media hora, y tenés la sospecha de que Michelle cometió muchos errores y perdió oportunidades de hacer movimientos buenos a propósito, para no humillarte terriblemente ganándote en cinco minutos. Llega un punto en el que el jaque que podría hacer es _tan_ evidente que hasta tu sobrina de tres años podría darse cuenta; sin embargo, ella lo ignora, eligiendo sacrificar un peón sin motivo aparente y pretendiendo fruncir el ceño como si estuviera concentrándose amargada ante la pérdida de aquella pieza.

"Michelle" llamás su atención, riendo con dulzura y partiendo en dos pedazos la última galletita que queda en el plato "no tiene gracia si me dejás ganar" extendés una de las mitades de la galletita para que ella la tome, y tus ojos y sus ojos se encuentran, y podés ver en su mirada todas las cosas que podrían decirse en palabras pero que no hará falta tomen forma de frases porque ustedes dos se entienden sin necesidad de usar otro lenguaje que el propio.

"No estoy dejándote ganar" miente descaradamente, sonrojándose con ferocidad, sin poder contener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que te derrite.

"Michelle, _sí_ estás dejándome ganar" la contradecís, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza el tablero "Podrías haberme derrotado varias jugadas atrás"

"No, no estoy dejando que ganes" insiste, pero esta vez es aun más evidente que lo que está diciendo no puede ser creíble bajo ningún concepto.

Chasqueás la lengua. Que hayas bromeado sobre que ibas a ganarle, no significa que alguna vez hayas pensado que existía la remota posibilidad de que lo lograras. No te molestaría perder contra ella, no heriría tu ego de modo alguno, y sin embargo ella, pensando que así está protegiendo tus sentimientos de ser lastimados, está jugando mal a propósito.

Chasqueás la lengua otra vez, y antes de que puedas pensar las palabras que están saliendo de tu boca decís:

"Sos demasiado adorable para tu propio bien, Michelle Almeida"

Su reacción a tu acto fallido no se hace esperar: su rostro entero, no sólo sus mejillas, se tiñe de rojo fuerte; sus labios se ensanchan en una sonrisa mucho más hermosa que cualquier otra que hayas visto antes (y hay que tener en cuenta que todas, _todas_ sus sonrisas son hermosas), su mirada se ilumina, una carcajada dulce se escapa de su garganta.

Tu reacción a _tu_ acto fallido tampoco se hace esperar: sería mentir dice que no estás sonrojado, porque lo estás. También sería mentir dice que tu corazón no está latiendo tan rápido que lo sentís lastimando tus costillas, llenándote por completo, golpeando contra tu pecho con una fuerza increíble, haciendo que la sangre en tus venas fluya salvajemente.

Mordés tu labio inferior suavemente, y tu boca se contorsiona en una sonrisa similar a aquella que apareció en tu cara cuando esa mañana, después de haber salvado cientos de vidas e impedido un conflicto bélico basado en información falsa, Michelle fue a despedirse de vos antes de irse a su casa, y vos le prometiste que se verían al otro día (de hecho, acabaron viéndose esa misma noche, porque hubiera sido ridículo pretender que alguno de los dos podría aguantar más que unas cuantas horas lejos del otro, especialmente después de haber estado al borde de morir tantas veces en tan poco tiempo).

¿Cuándo fue que comenzaste a pensar en ella como en 'Michelle Almeida' y no simplemente 'Michelle Dessler'? Quizá cuando compraste las alianzas de oro; o quizá incluso antes, cuando elegiste el anillo de compromiso que vas a darle dentro de poquitito. Tal vez tu corazón se dio cuenta de que aquella chica terminaría convirtiéndose en tu esposa cuando tu cabeza ni siquiera había terminado de procesar el hecho de que te habías enamorado _por primera vez_. No sabés cómo, exactamente, simplemente sucedió, y de pronto en tus pensamientos ella ya es - aunque no hayan firmado todavía ningún papel legal, aunque no haya una sortija en sus dedos materializando una unión espiritual que no precisa certificado para existir, aunque ni siquiera le hayas preguntado oficialmente si quiere casarse con vos – _tuya_, completamente, en todos los aspectos imaginables, desde lo más grande hasta lo más pequeño, desde lo más simple hasta lo más complejo, desde lo tangible hasta lo intangible.

Su voz cargada de dulzura te distrae de tus pensamientos y reflexiones, rompiendo esa burbuja invisible en la que parecían haber caído los dos luego de tu 'acto fallido':

"_Todavía_ no soy Michelle Almeida" señala sonriendo.

"_Todavía_" repetís aquella palabra dándole un énfasis especial "O, mejor dicho, _todavía_ no lo sos _legalmente_"

"Pero mi instinto me dice que voy a serlo pronto…" sugiere, sin dejar de sonreírte, con sus ojitos brillando tanto que no creés exista estrella cuya luz sea más fuerte que la que irradia su mirada cuando se fija en la tuya con tremenda adoración.

Te encantaría romper la distancia entre los dos y decirle que su instinto no se equivoca, que faltan apenas _días_ para que estén oficialmente comprometidos, que no podés aguantar más y que si no fuera porque planeaste todo cuidadosamente al punto de rayar la histeria casi hace rato habrías sucumbido al impulso de pedirle que se case con vos, que si no fuera porque querés darle todo lo mejor no tendrías problemas en ir mañana mismo al registro civil.

Sin embargo, decidís contenerte y contestar con tono misterioso y encogiéndote de hombros como si el asunto no fuera importante:

"Quizá el tiempo te muestre si tu instinto está equivocado o si tiene razón"

"Sólo por atreverte a poner a mi instinto en duda, Almeida, voy a dejar de tenerte misericordia" dice riendo.

Y luego procede a, finalmente, hacer la jugada correcta, dejándote en jaque y en una posición de la que no vas a poder salir, garantizando su victoria y, por ende, tu derrota.

Preparás más leche con chocolate para los dos, volvés a cargar el plato con galletitas, y siguen jugando un rato más. Michelle te explica algunas tácticas y estrategias útiles, por lo que la segunda vez perdés con dignidad y sin que ella tenga que saltearse jugadas buenas para darle a tu cerebro la chance de pensar y hacer algún movimiento glorioso para que tu ego salga sin tantos rasguños (ella puede rasguñar, golpear, morder y maltratar a tu ego tanto como se le antoje, pero que _pueda_ no significa que vaya a hacerlo: te admira y te respeta demasiado como para valerse de sus capacidades extraordinarias en el ajedrez para humillarte).

Cerca de las once de la noche – varias tazas de chocolate y muchas galletitas de vainilla y jengibre más tarde – Michelle comienza a bostezar, por lo que ambos deciden irse a dormir.

"Me divertí mucho jugando al ajedrez con vos, Tony" murmura en tu oído, rodeándote con sus brazos con un poquitito más de fuerza, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estás ahí de verdad, de que no sos una ilusión o un sueño del que va a despertar, que sos _real_. Entendés perfectamente esa necesidad que aparece de tanto en tanto, porque vos la tenés también, porque hay ocasiones en las que vos precisás abrazarla muy fuerte para quedarte tranquilo de que no va a esfumarse de pronto cuando menos lo pienses.

Ella cae enseguida en un sueño profundo, con su rostro anidado en ese huequito cálido entre tu hombro y tu cuello, sus manos en tu espalda y su respiración acompasada haciéndole cosquillas a tu piel, totalmente relajada y sonriente, como más te gusta verla, como siempre deseás que esté.

Vos, sin embargo, tenés dificultades para llegar al punto en el que los bordes se desdibujan y caés en la negrura, donde tu inconsciente es el que toma el mando. Este insomnio no se debe a una preocupación o a un pensamiento angustiante, todo lo contrario: no podés dormir porque no podés parar de reproducir en tu cabeza, una y otra y otra vez, el momento en el que su nombre combinado con tu apellido dejó sus labios, sonando más dulce que cualquier otras dos palabras que alguna vez hayas dicho, sonando más dulce que cualquier frase romántica.

Besás su cabeza y sonreís inconteniblemente. En tus reflexiones se te ocurre que no hay lugar alguno en el que preferirías estar: estás donde debés, en sus brazos, donde caíste mucho antes de estar listo para admitir que te enamoraste de ella a primera vista, donde caíste en el segundo exacto en el que sus ojos y tus ojos se encontraron y tu alma y su alma reconocieron que estaban frente a frente con aquella mitad que siempre les faltó.

Caíste en sus brazos mucho antes de que tu cabeza procesara lo que tu corazón no tardó en entender, porque el corazón siempre entiende más que la cabeza (es algo que no vas a volver a negar _jamás_, es algo que no te atreverías a negar ahora que sabés lo que es el amor verdadero y el efecto que tiene en los seres humanos).

Emocionalmente, sos suyo desde el principio, desde el día en el que sus caminos finalmente se cruzaron, mucho antes de la madrugada en la que se besaron por primera vez, mucho antes del primer 'te amo', mucho antes de la primera noche durmiendo juntos en ese mismo sillón mientras la lluvia azotaba la ciudad. Emocionalmente, estás prisionero de sus brazos desde mucho antes del 4 de septiembre.

Caíste en sus brazos y de ahí no te fuiste, física y emocionalmente no hay otro lugar en el que quieras o debas estar.

Y ella cayó en tus brazos y de ahí no se fue, porque es con vos en donde debe y quiere estar, porque pertenecen el uno al otro, porque no hay necesidad de papeles legales o anillos o cambios oficiales para que los dos sepan (con la cabeza, con el alma y con el corazón) que están unidos, entrelazados, que son dos mitades de una misma pieza, que son los dos del otro, que son los dos la propiedad del otro.

Caíste en sus brazos y de ahí no te fuiste, y tampoco planeás irte.

Jamás.

Y aunque no haga falta, aunque sea un detalle, aunque sea algo material, aunque no sea necesario porque los dos tienen en claro absolutamente todo, dentro de poquititos días vas a preguntarle si quiere casarse con vos, y cuando ella te diga que sí y te haga el hombre más feliz y afortunado sobre la faz de la Tierra, vas a poner en su dedo el anillo que le muestre al mundo entero y a todos sus habitantes que Michelle Dessler, dentro de muy poquitito, _legalmente_ va a pasar a ser lo que ya es emocionalmente prácticamente desde el día en que se conocieron, desde la primera mirada, desde el primer encuentro, desde mucho antes del primer beso, desde que las estrellas existen y el sol sale y se esconde cada día, desde que cayeron uno en brazos del otro y decidieron no irse de allí jamás: _tu_ Michelle, _tu_ esposa, Michelle Almeida.

Tal vez hagan falta trámites en el registro civil, tal vez haga falta que firmen papeles, tal vez hagan falta ciertas formalidades típicas, pero esas son cosas mundanas. Lo que realmente importa es cómo te sentís vos y cómo se siente ella. Lo que realmente importa es que están unidos de una forma tan profunda y tan compleja que jamás podría ser explicada. Lo que realmente importa es que son uno propiedad del otro. Lo que realmente importa es que caíste en sus brazos y nunca vas a irte de ahí.

Te vas quedando dormido, entonces, sonriendo, escuchando su respiración mezclándose con tu respiración, contento porque el reloj da las doce marcando que ya es miércoles 19 de diciembre, marcando que faltan solamente cinco días para que le pidas, finalmente, que se case con vos, para que hagas esa pregunta que ya sabés va a contestar con un sí, esa pregunta cuya respuesta va a hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo (aunque ya lo sos, porque ya tenés la seguridad de que _es_ tuya, porque ya tenés la seguridad de que nacieron para estar juntos, porque ya tenés la seguridad de que es tu alma gemela, porque ella _ya_ es Michelle Almeida aunque sea necesario aun hacer trámites engorrosos para que el cambio se vuelva oficial).

"Te amo, Michelle Almeida" murmurás en su oído, ya medio dormido, segundos antes de caer consumido por tu cansancio "Voy a ser siempre el hombre más feliz del mundo por haber caído en tus brazos"

Si estuviera despierta, ella te diría que también es la mujer más feliz del mundo por haber caído en tus brazos.


	85. El reflejo de sus ojos en tus ojos

_Basta ver el reflejo de tus ojos en los míos,_

_Cómo se va el frío._

Bostezás, cansada, y luego largás un suspiro. Estás exhausta, pero tuviste un buen día (sí, tuviste un muy buen miércoles, porque gracias a él a ese día de la semana que odiás profundamente desde siempre ya no le tenés tanta bronca, porque te ha demostrado que los miércoles también pueden pasar cosas lindas): las dos reuniones programadas para esa mañana marcharon bien, pudieron terminar la presentación oficial del proyecto para mejorar la seguridad en el aeropuerto de Los Angeles, y acabaron de coordinar el esquema a seguir dentro de unas semanas cuando la ciudad reciba la visita de un grupo de embajadores extranjeros para evitar posibles ataques, atentados, amenazas de bomba o cualquier clase de imprevistos o disturbios que pudieran llegar a surgir.

Tuviste un día sumamente productivo y estás muy orgullosa del desempeño del equipo que tenés a cargo (y, modestia aparte, también te satisface saber que vos supiste cómo dirigirlos), pero la parte más especial de este miércoles comenzó cuando llegó la hora de cruzar las enormes puertas de la CTU y pasar de aquél ámbito en el que sos la profesional, inteligente y seria agente Michelle Dessler a ese mundo pequeñito pero tan maravilloso en el que sos simplemente Michelle, la chica tímida y dulce que disfruta de un buen libro o de una tarde lluviosa acurrucada en el sillón viendo dibujitos animados.

Después de pasar por el departamento para que te cambies el 'chaleco de fuerza' (así llama él a tu 'vestuario profesional', aquél compuesto por trajecitos de colores oscuros, blusitas y pantalones de tela fina) por algo más cómodo, te llevó a cenar a un lugar donde preparan una increíble variedad de hamburguesas. El menú era tan largo que les llevó casi quince minutos leerlo desde el principio hasta el fin, y más aun tardaron en decidir qué pedir.

"¿Hay algún motivo perverso por el que quieras hacerme engordar?" preguntaste en tono de broma una vez que ambos tenían sus platos delante, una sonrisa dulce y una incuestionable expresión de impresión en tu rostro.

Ambas hamburguesas eran sencillamente gigantes y tan completas que, a simple vista, parecía increíble que alguien pudiera acabarse una completa, pues ningún estómago humano normal podría aguantar un bocado más de la mitad (o al menos así te pareció a vos; quizá los otros, los que no están obsesionados con su peso y con su aspecto físico, los que no se ven terriblemente gordos cuando la realidad es que son flacos, los que pueden mirarse en _cualquier _espejo sin que éste les devuelva una imagen tan distorsionada que les da ganas de llorar, no juzguen descomunal a esa cantidad de comida).

Sin embargo, desde que estás con él comés muchísimo mejor. Cuando estás con él tu obsesión por cada gramo de comida que te llevás a la boca, tu manía de contar calorías, las ganas de ir a vomitar inmediatamente después porque te agarra culpa por haber roto tu promesa de hacer todo lo posible para no engordar, desaparecen; o, mejor dicho (porque esos pensamientos filosos y punzantes nunca se van, simplemente puede aprenderse a controlarlos y a mantenerlos a raya para que no terminen ellos controlando la vida de uno hasta, más temprano que tarde, conducirlo a un estado tan hondo y oscuro que es imposible salirse de él) empequeñecen, pierden fuerza, se vuelven tan chiquititos y débiles que, por un rato, no son perceptibles, no pueden alzar la voz, no pueden levantarse feroces con la intención de devorarte.

Esta noche estuviste demasiado absorta en escuchar el sonido de su risa mezclándose con el de tu risa, perdida en el sonido de tu voz y su voz cuando conversan como si estuvieran completamente solos en el mundo y el resto hubiera dejado de existir, encantada con el brillo de sus ojos chocando contra el brillo de tus ojos porque sus miradas estuvieron conectadas todo el tiempo, totalmente ahogada en la sensación de las yemas de sus dedos rozando el dorso de tu mano en forma de caricias. Luego de ese comentario sobre el tamaño descomunal de la hamburguesa y el gigantesco cono repleto hasta el borde de gordísimas papas fritas, no volviste a pensar en ello y comiste todo con gusto (algo que te sucede seguido desde que estás con él), y antes de que te dieras cuenta el plato estaba vacío y solamente quedaban las migas. Incluso aceptaste que te comprara un cucurucho de frutilla a la crema y chocolate para el postre.

"Me hacés reír muchísimo, Tony" habías dicho entre carcajadas mientras él terminaba con su cucurucho de vainilla; durante la media hora había estado contándote con lujo de detalles muchas de las travesuras que él y sus hermanos habían hecho durante su niñez, sin ahorrarse nada y describiendo todo como si hubiera sucedido ayer, la escena probablemente reproduciéndose delante de sus ojos como si estuviera viéndola en una pantalla de cine, escuchando las voces y observando cada movimiento. El tema de conversación había surgido de golpe; cuando él habla de sus hermanos, generalmente siempre el tema nace de repente, de manera natural, quizá disparado por algo tan pequeño que ni siquiera él sabe exactamente qué es, quizá porque su corazón busca todo el tiempo el momento oportuno para descargarse un poco, para aligerarse, para compartir con vos algo del peso que carga.

Por toda respuesta él había besado la punta de tu nariz, y luego los dos se habían quedado callados, disfrutando del silencio entre ambos, escuchando los ruidos de la ciudad como si llegaran distantes, a través de un túnel. Nada tiene que ser dicho, podés ver el reflejo de su alma claro como el agua en su mirada oscura, esa mirada cálida que derrite al frío, esa mirada cálida que te hace tan bien: él precisa desahogarse, descargarse, hablar de sus hermanos, recordarlos, lo necesita porque es parte del proceso de duelo, porque es parte del proceso de sanación. Pero no puede hundirse sólo en los recuerdos, no puede sumergirse él solo en esas épocas más felices, porque correría el riesgo de ahogarse, correría el riesgo de que lo matara la nostalgia, correría el riesgo de deshacerse, de caer roto en mil pedazos y es ése el motivo por el cual durante muchos años había evitado hablar de Christian y Ricardo.

Ahora, sin embargo, te tiene a vos. Te tiene a vos y a tu paciencia infinita para escucharlo durante horas y horas; a vos y a tus manos que acarician sus mejillas con dulzura barriendo las lágrimas que se forman en sus ojos sin que él pueda evitarlo; te tiene a vos y a tu capacidad de cerrar sus heridas con tus besos; te tiene a vos y a la seguridad de que no vas a dejar que se asfixie en el dolor, de que vas a sacarlo del túnel de los recuerdos si de pronto se vuelve terriblemente oscuro y las paredes empiezan a cerrarse y se siente atrapado y no puede respirar porque la angustia le comprime el pecho. Por eso puede hablar de su infancia: con vos puede compartir lo que hasta ahora nunca antes había compartido con alguien, porque la conexión entre tu alma y su alma permite que se entiendan sin tener que poner en palabras sentimientos complejos que no pueden explicarse, porque delante de vos no tiene vergüenza de mostrarse vulnerable.

Te gusta que entre él y vos existan esos instantes en los que sacan de adentro esas cosas que tienen guardadas desde hace años y que vienen tragándose porque nunca supieron cómo expresarlas o nunca tuvieron a alguien en quien confiar plenamente para expresarlas con la certeza de que serían entendidos y contenidos. Te gusta que se abra con vos, te gusta saber que las paredes con las que protege a su corazón y a su alma no existen cuando se trata de vos, te gusta estar íntimamente conectada al hombre que se esconde dentro del robot. Te gusta que el reflejo de tus ojos en los suyos baste para que el frío acumulado en esos rinconcitos de su corazón que han sido tocados por tragedias, pérdidas y muertes desaparezca. Te gusta ser aquella personita a la que él puede contarle todo sabiendo que va a encontrar mimos, consuelo, consejos y alivio. Te gusta ser la única que puede aliviarlo.

"Los extraño todos los días, Michelle, y todos los días me pregunto cómo habrían sido algunas cosas si ellos no hubieran muerto" había susurrado, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que se rehusaba a dejar caer, una sonrisa agridulce plasmada en su rostro; la mano con la que estaba acariciando tu rostro temblaba ligeramente.

Luego de esa confesión habían caído en silencio, y en silencio había transcurrido el viaje de regreso a su departamento. No era un silencio incómodo o forzado: ambos estaban a gusto, vos reflexionando sobre la confianza que existe entre los dos y la capacidad que tienen de hacer decir al otro lo que jamás pensaron compartirían con otro ser humano, y él probablemente sumido en sus recuerdos y en pensamientos sobre sus hermanos. Sin embargo, en sus ojos no brillaba esa angustia, esa tristeza, esa desesperación que notaste al principio de su relación cuando hablaron por primera vez del tema; parecía tranquilo, como si tuviera menos peso sobre sus hombros, como si su carga se hubiera aligerado, como si se sintiera un poco más liviano, como si cada vez que comparte otro pedacito de su historia con vos ésta ya no fuera una piedra gigantesca atada a su cuello o un recuerdo doloroso, sino simplemente un recuerdo que atesorar para mantener a sus hermanos vivos en la memoria en lugar de tenerlos escondidos en un cajoncito dentro de su cabeza porque pensar en ellos le hace daño.

Ahora estás acurrucada en el sillón, abrigada con el buzo de The Beatles que acaba de regalarte porque, según él, se acerca el invierno y sus sweaters no van a darte suficiente calor cuando la temperatura baje un poquitito más. Exagera, por supuesto: el invierno en Los Angeles nunca es crudo, y aunque algunos días son más frescos que otros, nunca nadie ha corrido el riesgo de morir congelado; de todos modos te parece dulce que él piense todo el tiempo en cuidarte y protegerte de cualquier cosa, incluso del clima.

"Como es una de tus bandas favoritas, cuando lo vi supe que tenía que comprártelo porque iba a encantarte" te había dicho luego de que cortaras prolijamente el papel que lo envolvía para descubrir qué había allí.

El buzo es muy bonito, color gris claro con la emblemática manzana del grupo estampada en el frente y '_The Beatles' _escrito de bajo, ambas cosas en un azul tan oscuro que parece negro. Es abrigado, pero nada se compara con sus sweaters: puede que sean de hilo mucho más fino, pero para vos irradian calidez porque son _de él_, porque son los sweaters que él te da a vos para que los uses como pijama, los sweaters que tienen su perfume, los sweaters que te hacen sentir como si sus brazos estuvieran a tu alrededor todo el tiempo, manteniéndote a salvo. Sin embargo te lo pusiste sobre uno de sus sweaters color bordó, y ahora estás echa un ovillo con Bonnie, acariciándola detrás de las orejas mientras ella mordisquea alegremente su pelotita de goma, esperando a que él termina de darse una ducha para anidarte a su lado y quedarte dormida acunada por el sonido de su respiración y el roce de sus manos dibujando círculos en tu espalda.

Cuando regresa a la sala de estar, con el cabello húmedo y ojos cansados pero una sonrisa en el rostro porque para él también fue un buen día, abrís los brazos y los extendés en un gesto que recuerda al de una criatura que está ávida de deseos de que la abracen.

"¿Tenés frío?" pregunta una vez que su cabeza descansa junto a la tuya sobre la almohada y los dos están nariz con nariz, tus ojos espejando su reflejo y sus ojos espejando el tuyo.

"No" contestás, enterrando el rostro en ese huequito tibio entre su hombro y su cuello "; solamente quiero que me abraces" un momento de silencio sigue a tus palabras. Escuchás los latidos de su corazón, relajados y sincronizados con los tuyos, y se te ocurre la extraña idea de que suena mucho más liviano "Sabés bien que siempre podés hablar conmigo de lo que quieras cuando quieras, ¿cierto?" decís, levantando la cabeza para que quede nuevamente a la altura de la suya, las dos sobre la mullida almohada.

No necesitás explayarte más, no necesitás explicar nada más ni dar cualquier otro detalle, no necesitás hacer obvio a lo que te estás refiriendo, porque él sabe, él te entiende. Cuando se dicen estas cosas el uno al otro siempre es como si estuvieran continuando una conversación profunda que están entablando desde hace horas y en la que jamás ha habido pausas. Sabe que estás diciéndole que vas a escucharlo con paciencia y tanto como haga falta cada vez que precise volcar un poco de las emociones encontradas que tiene respecto de su familia y las tragedias que la han golpeado con tanta dureza en dos puntos diferentes de la vida, primero cuando él era un chico que perdió toda su inocencia al ver morir a su hermano, y luego cuando ya siendo adulto tuvo que soportar que un grupo de asesinos en masa le arrebataran a su otro hermano en nombre de una causa para ellos 'sagrada' pero que no es más que una excusa para desperdigar su locura y hambre de destrucción. Sabe que no hay nada que quieras tanto como ayudarlo a sanar, ayudarlo a cerrar las heridas, a encontrar consuelo, a encontrar la manera de sacarse de encima esos fantasmas que lo rondan y que han atado sus cadenas a su alma, fantasmas tan similares a los que te persiguen a vos y que él siempre trata de ahuyentar para que dejen de torturarte.

"Sí, lo sé" contesta en un susurro, rompiendo con tus reflexiones; sentís el dorso de su mano paseándose por tus mejillas, dejando caricias en tu rostro "Hablar con vos me hace muy bien" murmura "Antes casi nunca los mencionaba" está, obviamente, haciendo referencia a sus dos hermanos "y vivía escapándome de todos los recuerdos que tenía de ellos… Ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba al pensar que podía meter todo adentro de un cajón, cerrarlo con llave y hacer de cuenta que no existe. No es justo para su memoria, ni es justo para mí" suspira "Vengo acumulando mucha angustia y mucho dolor, pero compartir todo esto con vos me alivia. Siento que ese frío que se forma en el pecho cuando perdés a alguien y no sabés cómo vivir con esa pérdida se está yendo. Cada vez que te miro a los ojos siento menos frío; creo que el amor que me hacés sentir está derritiendo ese hielo que me lastima el corazón, ese hielo que se formó porque dejé que mis emociones se congelaran y endurecieran en lugar de compartirlas con alguien más"

Tragás con dificultad, tratando de contener las lágrimas que sentís formándose en tus ojos, tratando de disolver el nudo que el llanto inminente ha hecho aparecer en medio de tu garganta: nunca va a dejar de asombrarte, fascinarte y dejarte sin palabras que puedan explicar tus complejas emociones la capacidad que él tiene para leerte, para decir lo que vos estás pensando, para experimentar lo mismo que vos. Las frases que acaban de nacer de su corazón, esas frases que acaban de llegar a tus oídos acariciándolos con dulzura, son como un espejo que refleja con conmovedora exactitud lo que se mueve dentro tuyo provocando sensaciones que nunca podrías poner en palabras porque son tan fuertes que solamente las entiende el que las siente.

"Amo que me comprendás tanto, amo que siempre sepas lo que estoy pensando y sintiendo" susurrás, repasando el contorno de sus labios con tu pulgar. Frotás tus manos sobre su espalda dibujando círculos y agregás ": Amo poder hacer que ese frío se vaya. Lo único que quiero es ayudarte a estar bien"

Con sus besos recorre toda tu frente, luego tus mejillas, luego posa los labios sobre tus párpados y los deja allí un largo rato, y finalmente acaricia los tuyos con mucha delicadeza.

"Siempre estoy bien si estoy con vos, Michelle" al sentir las yemas de sus dedos rozando la piel de tu cara abrís los ojos para que tu mirada se ahogue en la suya, para comunicarte con él sin usar palabras, para hablarle sin romper el silencio, para decirle todo eso que no puede decirse en ningún idioma conocido por la humanidad porque solamente puede expresarse en ese idioma que existe entre los dos y que nadie más podría descifrar. Tu mirada y su mirada se sostienen y un calor que poco tiene que ver con el abrigo de tu nuevo buzo y su sweater combinados te invade, la tibieza alcanzado cada rinconcito de tu cuerpo "Nunca más mi alma o mi corazón van a estar fríos si te tengo a vos"

Sonreís y suspirás, el cansancio apoderándose de tu cuerpo, tu anatomía pidiendo a gritos que te relajes, te fundas en sus brazos y dejes de luchar para mantenerte despierta.

"Siempre que te miro a los ojos, inmediatamente se va todo el frío. Me pasó la primera vez que nos conocimos, y aunque no me di cuenta enseguida porque estaba cegado, asustado y profundamente marcado por lo que había pasado meses atrás, mi corazón supo entre latido y latido que lo que me hiciste sentir era amor. _Es_ amor" se corrige "Cada vez que pienso en vos, es amor. Cada vez que pienso en vos se me va todo el frío"

Lo último que ves antes de quedarte dormida es el reflejo de tus ojos en sus ojos, irradiando esa luz especial que brilla más que la luna, más que cualquiera de las estrellas desparramadas en el firmamento, más que el sol. Y ves en ese reflejo todas las cosas que amás, ves en ese reflejo todas las cosas que te hacen bien, ves en ese reflejo todas las cosas que adorás. Ves en ese reflejo tanto amor, tanto, tanto amor que no tenés la menor duda de que nunca más vas a volver a sentir frío mientras puedas hundirte en esa mirada llena de dulzura, esa mirada que te refleja más hermosa de lo que alguna vez vas a verte en cualquier otro espejo.

Basta que él busque el reflejo de sus ojos en tus ojos, basta que vos busques el reflejo de tus ojos en los suyos, para que ese frío interno con el que los dos vivían antes de conocerse vaya _para siempre_.


	86. Apenas días

_Otro capítulo que no me gusta y que me imagino debe estar lleno de errores, más errores de los que un ser humano podría notar al hacer la obligatoria correción de ortografía y gramática. Podrías leerlo otra vez para buscar dónde es que metí la pata hasta el fondo del tarro, pero no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo sin que haya un capítulo nuevo. Éste particularmente no me gusta mucho, aunque cuando empecé a escribirlo hace casi dos semanas creí que iba a ser de esos que terminan estando entre mis predilectos. Al final se volvió demasiado largo, tedioso e incongruente en mi opinión. Suprimí algunas partes para solucionar la longitud y traté de hacerlo un poco menos tedioso; también intenté poner congruencia a lo incongruente, aunque me parece que no logré los resultados que me habría gustado lograr. Espero que disfruten leyéndolo de todos modos. Y espero que sepan pasar por alto todos los errores garrafales que debo haber cometido.  
_

_Ojalá estén bien de salud, bien con sus estudios, bien con sus familias, bien en general._

* * *

_Y es pensar, sentir, _

_Que eres tú mi último fin._

Hoy es 20 de diciembre, jueves.

Para muchas criaturitas – la mitad de tus sobrinos entre todas ellas, ni más ni menos – esto significa que faltan _apenas días_ para la llegada de Santa Claus, _apenas días _para despertar y encontrar el hermoso árbol de Navidad que decorarán pronto rodeado con muchísimos regalos envueltos en vistosos colores.

Para muchas familias esto significa que faltan _apenas días_ para verse reunidas alrededor de la mesa, seres queridos que viajan desde lejos para visitar a sus hogares serán recibidos con cálidos abrazos, se intercambiarán buenos deseos y se brindará por la salud, el trabajo y el amor.

Para muchos solitarios que han pasado por determinadas circunstancias que los han llevado a terminar carentes de afecto, carentes de una caricia, carentes de cariño, carentes de una palabra de apoyo, carentes de un amigo, carentes de un techo, carentes de un abrazo, faltan _apenas días_ para que la soledad que los persigue como un fantasma se vuelva más fría, más cruda, más amarga, más insoportable. Muchos de ellos elegirán ponerle un alto y pasarán a engrosar las listas de los que jalaron el gatillo, se pasaron la soga por el cuello o dejaron la llave de gas encendida a propósito porque la perspectiva de otra Navidad sumidos en la angustia era tan negra que prefirieron cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos antes que tener que enfrentarse a ese dolor tan conocido que sienten los que se han quedado absolutamente sin nadie en quien puedan confiar, sin nadie que les preste un hombro sobre el cual reposar la cabeza.

Para muchos empresarios ávidos de amasar fortunas esto significa que en _apenas días_ podrán ver cuánto han subido las ventas en comparación a años anteriores, compitiendo entre ellos por el primer puesto entre las grandes cadenas del que sea su rubro.

Para vos esto significa que faltan _apenas días_ para que mirándola a los ojos y con su rostro acunado entre tus manos le entregues en la forma material de un anillo un símbolo material de la unión indestructible e infinita que existe entre los dos.

_Días_, _apenas días_. Ése es el único pensamiento en tu cabeza. Cada segundo que pasa es uno menos, cada minuto que muere en el reloj te lleva más cerca, cada hora es un paso que das hacia adelante en dirección a esa eternidad que querés compartir con ella. Los segundos hacen a los minutos, los minutos a las horas, y de horas están hechos los días, y cada día que transcurre es uno más que vivís con la ilusión de ver sus ojos brillando intensamente cuando la sorprendas dentro de _apenas días_.

La propuesta no es la sorpresa, no. Ella sabe que va a suceder, lo ha sabido desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo intuye, puede verlo en tu mirada, puede oírlo en tu voz, puede percibirlo. Ella sabe que es tu destino, ella sabe que no aguantás más, ella sabe que en cualquier momento podrías simplemente caer de rodillas y hacer esa pregunta a la que ella no tardará ni media fracción de segundo en contestar.

La sorpresa es otra cosa. Es algo que no se imagina, y de eso estás seguro. Es algo que planeaste cuidadosamente, tan cuidadosamente que apostarías cada gota de sangre en tus venas a que jamás cruzaría por la cabeza de Michelle idea ni un poquitito semejante a la sorpresa que va a acompañar esa pregunta que vos morís por hacer y ella muere por contestar. Te encargaste de convertir en imposibles las probabilidades de que Michelle llegara a sospechar lo que traes entre manos, mucho menos confirmarlo.

_Días, apenas días_ pensás, la ansiedad provocando que tu corazón lata desaforadamente contra tu pecho. No podés controlar las ganas de sonreír, porque hoy ya es 20 de diciembre, porque falta cada vez menos, porque ya sabés cuál es tu fin en la vida, ya sabés por qué naciste: ella es tu último fin. No podés dejar de sonreír porque sentís en la sangre, en los huesos, en los músculos, en la piel, en el oxígeno que alimenta tus pulmones, en tus vértebras, en cada célula de tu cuerpo, en cada terminación nerviosa, que falta cada vez menos para que tu alma vuelva a unirse con su otra mitad, _para siempre._

_Días, apenas días_. No podés contener un suspiro al imaginar nuevamente esa escena que llevás semanas imaginando, esa escena que ya has escrito y reescrito miles de veces hasta lograr que quede perfecta, esa escena que vas a convertir en realidad dentro de tan poquitito.

_Menos de una semana_, una vocecita repite en tu cabeza con insistencia. _Días, apenas días_.

Y sonreís. Y así pasás la primera parte de este jueves 20: con una sonrisa en el rostro, tu corazón latiendo contento, vocecitas que susurran juguetonas en tus oídos recordándote que cada segundo que se lleva el reloj es uno menos, recuerdos que te envuelven entibiándote de arriba a abajo como si ella con sus brazos estuviera estrechándote, fotos que aparecen destellando delante de vos como instantáneas y que plasman esa idea tan perfecta que tenés planeada y que vas a llevar a cabo en Navidad.

La segunda mitad de la tarde, sin embargo, es interrumpida por un llamado telefónico.

"Almeida" contestás automáticamente al llevarte el auricular al oído, sin apartar los ojos del papel que estás revisando, una lapicera sostenida entre tus dedos mientras garabateas a los costados de la hoja diversas correcciones a realizar.

Las siguientes dos palabras que llegan del otro lado de la línea provocan que ceses de golpe. El bolígrafo cae inerte a un lado de tu escritorio y aunque tu mirada sigue fija, lo único que tu cerebro distingue son líneas negras borrosas y sin sentido.

"Hola, hijo"

¿Estabas esperando este llamado? Sí. Habías decidido no pensar mucho en la latente posibilidad de que sucediera, pero sí estabas esperándolo, y te hubiera sorprendido más que no sucediera de lo que te sorprende ahora. No es sorpresa lo que provoca que tu corazón esté acelerado, que de pronto el espacio en el que te encontrás se haya desdibujado hasta quedar hecho una mancha gigantesca a tu alrededor; no es desconcierto tampoco. Tus reacciones son, en realidad, fruto del miedo.

Miedo a enfrentarte a tu familia una vez más, no porque no estés seguro de lo que sentís o lo que creés, no porque tengas dudas, no porque puedan ponerte en jaque, sino porque temés que te lastimen hondamente de nuevo.

Miedo a escuchar lo que tengan para decir, no porque puedan llegar a convencerte de que estás equivocándote, no porque puedan moverte la cabeza y confundirte, sino porque últimamente todo lo que viene de ellos te hiere tanto que las heridas sangran hasta que prácticamente llegás a la agonía.

Miedo al daño que puedan infligirte con su incomprensión, con su incapacidad para entenderte, con sus ideas erróneas sobre las culturas que no deben mezclarse para no perder pureza.

Miedo al daño que puedan infligirle a Michelle a través de vos, porque cuando vos estás mal ella lo nota, por mucho que te esfuerces en ocultarlo ella sabe leer más allá, sabe encontrar en tus ojos y en tus expresiones cosas que otros pasarían por alto fácilmente, y no tardaría en darse cuenta de que algo está mal, de que tu corazón tiene nuevas astillas clavadas, de que hay algo que está acongojándote. Y cuando vos sufrís, Michelle sufre, y no hay nada que te destroce tanto como verla sufrir.

Miedo a que te decepcionen nuevamente, como ya vienen decepcionándote repetidas veces desde hace rato, desde que salieron con todas esas estupideces sobre las etnias, las culturas, las herencias genéticas y vaya a saber uno cuántas otras ridiculeces que no tienen peso alguno comparadas con el amor que te consume con una fuerza tan grande que no podrías imaginar tu existencia sobre esta Tierra si no lo tuvieras para dictar los latidos de tu corazón y el flujo de sangre corriendo por tus venas.

Miedo a que aparezcan con esos argumentos que te destrozan, no porque exista la más remota posibilidad de que sean ciertos o escondan algo de verdad, sino porque te hace mal saber que tus padres, los que lucharon para estar juntos, los que se llevaron todo por delante sin preocuparse por las consecuencias porque solamente querían hacerse felices el uno al otro, aquellos que te dieron la vida, aquellos que deberían acompañarte en cada paso que decidas tomar, piensan que Michelle no es la indicada, sin detenerse a considerar que están haciéndote lo mismo que tus abuelos maternos le hicieron a ellos, sin detenerse a considerar que es tu corazón el que debe decidir si Michelle es o no la indicada.

Das un largo suspiro, inhalás, y luego de dos segundos que se sienten como una eternidad lo suficientemente pesada para quebrarte en dos, lo saludás, encontrando tu voz en algún lugar de tu interior y empujando las palabras hacia arriba por tu garganta, hasta que finalmente se convierten en sonido:

"Hola, papá"

"¿Estoy llamando en mal momento?" pregunta al notar algo extraño en tu voz que no sabrías bien cómo describir.

Tragás con dificultad antes de contestar con la verdad:

"No; de hecho, estamos teniendo un día bastante tranquilo"

"Me alegra escuchar eso. Dispones de algo de tiempo para hablar, ¿entonces?"

Volvés a tragar con dificultad antes de contestar, nuevamente, con la verdad:

"Sí"

Escuchás a tu padre inhalar y exhalar pesadamente por el auricular del teléfono. Esas pequeñas moléculas de aire que se cuelan por entre sus labios forman aquél sonido característico suyo cuando está armándose de paciencia para abordar un tema delicado, y sabés que lo que sea que ello signifique en este contexto no puede ser bueno. El único tema delicado del cual se te ocurre tu papá podría querer hablarte es de tu relación con Michelle, teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que lo llamaste durante el pasado mes para hablar sobre el fallecimiento de tu abuela siempre encontró excusas para acabar la conversación antes de echarse a llorar desconsoladamente, dejando bien en claro sin tener que ser explícito que no desea discutir la pérdida de su madre con ninguno de sus hijos.

Y no querés que te hable de Michelle. No querés que nadie de tu familia se meta en tu relación con Michelle. No querés que ninguno de ellos venga a llenarte la cabeza con sus dagas empapadas en veneno. No querés terminar estallando como estallaste cuando Gabrielle te llamó algunos días atrás.

Pero antes de que puedas poner objeción alguna tú papá se lanza a hablar, su voz pesada y cargada de preocupación:

"Tu madre está muy angustiada, Anthony. Estuvo llorando mucho anoche porque no vas a venir a Chicago para pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo con nosotros"

Un nudo se forma en tu garganta, un nudo tan apretado que apenas podés respirar. Tu mamá no tiene razón sobre esto aunque a ella le gusta pensar que sí es dueña de la verdad, tu mamá está profundamente equivocada y está cometiendo un error al grave, pero eso no significa que seas inmune: la sensación que le da a un hijo el llanto de su madre es casi tan terrible y desgarradora como la que la madre siente cuando el llanto de su hijo alcanza sus oídos. No te gusta que tu mamá llore…, sin embargo, eso no significa que con su llanto pueda manipularte (o mejor dicho, mandar a otros a manipularte) para que le des la razón y cedas a sus caprichos.

"Papá" suspirás "…, para ser totalmente honesto, a mi también me angustia el punto al que llegó esta situación…" comenzás.

Y él se da cuenta de que aquella oración quedó con puntos suspensivos y que el silencio que sigue a ella y que parece flotar entre los dos por segundos demasiado densos continuará con un 'pero', un 'pero' que él prefiere decir antes de que lo agregues vos, un 'pero' al que él acurruca entre signos de interrogación:

"¿Pero…?"

"… Las cosas son complicadas" resumís con un resoplido, si a ese puñado de palabras puede considerárselo un buen resumen de una situación demasiado compleja, tan compleja que a veces cuando la pensás y analizás en tus momentos de masoquismo ni vos la entendés.

"Las cosas no tienen porqué ser complicadas, Anthony…"

Las palabras de tu papá te dan ganas de reír amargamente. Las cosas no tendrían por qué ser complicadas, claro que no. Las cosas podrían ser verdaderamente sencillas. Las cosas podrían haberse desarrollado de otro modo. Tus padres podrían haber dejado toda esa ridiculez sobre las razas y las etnias y las costumbres y los genes y la herencia cultural y simplemente aceptar con una sonrisa y con alegría que encontraste a la persona que te complementa, la persona que te hace feliz, la persona a la que querés estar unido por el resto de tu existencia. Las cosas son complicadas porque la mitad de tu familia tiene problemas para aceptar que te enamoraste de una chica asiática y no del estereotipo latino que ellos hubieran preferido.

Las complicaciones no vienen de tu lado, las complicaciones vienen del suyo, algo que no tenés inconveniente en señalar con una voz tan neutra que hasta no parece tuya:

"Lo sé. Son ustedes quienes las complican"

Tu papá inhala y exhala pesadamente otra vez, y te das cuenta de que con esa sola frase colmaste sus reservas de paciencia (lo cual es decir mucho, porque tu padre es verdaderamente un hombre paciente, probablemente uno de los seres humanos más pacientes que conocés) y que debe tomarse un momento antes de hablar otra vez.

"Tony" la forma en la que llama tu nombre te recuerda a tu niñez, cuando debía explicarte porqué algo no era posible o porqué algo que deseabas no podía serte concedido. Te sentís otra vez como si fueras una criatura a la que tienen que hacer entender que dos más dos son cuatro "… Todo el asunto de esta chica…"

Te ves en la obligación de interrumpirlo, respondiendo a lo que podría denominarse un impulso automático que no viste venir pero que no podés controlar, un impulso automático que te ataca de golpe, electrocutándote como una corriente eléctrica, provocando que tu corazón deje de latir por un doloroso segundo y luego se lance otra vez con palpitaciones tan violentas que lastiman el pecho y las costillas.

_Todo el asunto de esta chica…_

Esas palabras resuenan en tus oídos, martillando con fuerza, perforándote el cráneo con agudeza, punzando y punzando. 'Esta chica', tu papá no pretendió que sonara despectivo ni tampoco fue despectivo su tono, pero te recordó demasiado a cómo otros solían tratar a Michelle cuando casi un año atrás comenzó a trabajar en la CTU, cuando no era más que la chica nueva, aquella que había sido trasladada desde las oficinas de División, aquella chica tímida y callada a la que todos ignoraban.

_'La chica nueva', le dicen todos._

_Y nadie se fija realmente en ella._

La chica nueva, le decían todos, y nadie se fijaba realmente en ella. 'Esa chica', le decían todos, y nadie se molestaba en aprender su nombre, nadie se molestaba en conocerla, nadie se molestaba en fijarse en su belleza o en su inteligencia, nadie se molestaba en notarla, nadie se molestaba en tenerla en cuenta.

La chica nueva, ésa que demostró enseguida ser eficiente.

La chica nueva, ésa que se enfrentó a su jefe y obró como creía correcto para evitar que su país entrara en una guerra basándose en información falsa, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias que su insubordinación podría provocar, sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera sucederle a ella.

Y miren ahora a dónde llegó la chica nueva: segunda en comando de la Unidad Antiterrorista de la ciudad de Los Angeles, California. 'La chica nueva' es ahora la jefa de todos, y sin embargo es tan humilde y tan buena que jamás usaría su poder para pisar cabezas o para alzarse por sobre los demás, tampoco se considera superior.

Ahora es la agente Michelle Dessler. Ahora es la jefa. Ahora es la analista de datos e ingeniera en sistemas brillante a la que todos recurren porque está al mando. Ahora es una de las figuras más importantes en la CTU. Y sigue siendo humilde, educada, reservada y profesional, pero en el fondo aun es esa nena tímida e inocente que nunca tuvo amigos y que pasó las primeras semanas en la Unidad que ahora codirige sintiéndose tan rechazada como en todos los lugares en los que antes había tratado de encajar, con un jefe incompetente que la llamaba por su apellido porque no se animaba a pronunciar su nombre, un jefe tan perdidamente enamorado de ella que todos sus argumentos y metodologías se volvían humo dejándolo incapaz de defenderla. No vas a permitir que se siente dejada de lado, apartada, insignificante o discriminada otra vez, nunca.

"_Esa chica_ tiene nombre" aclarás cortantemente "No es una cualquiera…"

Es probable que estés exagerando; aquella partecita tuya a la que no domina la pasión, esa partecita muy, muy pequeñita que aun tiene la capacidad de usar el raciocino, sabe que tu papá no quiso referirse a Michelle despectivamente o con malicia: quizá él no acepte que te hayas enamorado de una chica de otra raza, pero tu papá es una buena persona y aprendiste de él cómo ser un caballero. Pero no podés evitar irritarte, no podés evitar ponerte molesto por la más mínima cosa, no podés evitar dar rienda suelta a la necesidad de aflojarte un poco y soltar algo de toda esa presión que tenés en el pecho.

"Tony, estás poniéndote a la defensiva sin motivos" tu papá señala con voz calma "No tengo intenciones de que acabemos discutiendo. Te llamé porque quiero que tengamos la oportunidad de hablar las cosas como dos adultos y encontrar una solución para esto"

Hay sinceridad en su voz, en esa voz que te leía cuentos antes de que te fueras a dormir cuando eras un nene que se negaba a irse a la cama antes de que su papá llegara del trabajo… Esa voz con la que tanta veces te dio consejos… Esa voz que se quiebra cuando le preguntás cómo se siente después de todo lo que pasó y él trata de cambiar de tema porque no quiere ahondar sobre la pérdida de su madre…

Tu papá está siendo sincero. Te lo dice tu instinto, te lo dice tu corazón, te lo dice la intuición. En las palabras de tu papá encontrás la sinceridad que faltaba en Gabrielle cuando te llamó hace casi diez días, probablemente bajo las órdenes de tu mamá. Y es esa sinceridad lo que te desconcierta, porque de repente te ves en el medio de dos preguntas que no podés contestar, dos interrogantes tan grandes que bien podrían aplastarte como a una cucaracha: ¿está llamando porque de verdad le interesa tener la oportunidad de hablar del tema con la cabeza más despejada?, ¿o tu mamá está usando su influencia sobre él para que te sonsaque información o te convenza de algo?

"Si estás tenso o nervioso, preferiría que colgáramos y conversáramos en otro momento" propone ", porque de nada serviría chocarme contra tu temperamento, eso es lo último que deseo"

Suspirás, inhalás, exhalás, volvés a suspirar, tratás de relajar los músculos. Hay sinceridad en esa voz, te recordás, la voz del hombre que te crió, la voz del hombre al que admirás por haber luchado tanto en cada etapa de su vida, la voz del hombre que ya llevó dos hijos a la sepultura y que no quisiera ver sufrir a otro.

Es tu padre. Si quiere hablar con vos, deberías escucharlo, escucharlo como vos deseás ser escuchado. Es tu padre, y aunque tengan opiniones distintas y vean las cosas de diferente manera, aunque vos creás tener la razón y él crea que la verdad es suya, tenés que escucharlo, incluso si te carcome por dentro el miedo a que te hiera o decepcione si demuestra no haber cambiado su postura.

"Papá, lamento muchísimo que mamá esté angustiada, de verdad" tu voz está empapada de sinceridad y tu corazón duele, porque es tu madre y la amás aunque las cosas se hayan vuelto tan complicadas "Yo también estoy angustiado" confesás, mostrando por primera vez en mucho tiempo vulnerabilidad a otra persona que no sea Michelle, mostrando lo mucho que todo esto te afecta, dejando caer aquella máscara que usás siempre, permitiendo que sobresalga tu costado más humano y menos robotizado.

La voz de tu papá se quiebra cuando prácticamente te ruega con un tono conmovedor y cargado de emoción:

"Vení a casa, hijo. Por favor. Vení a casa, vení a pasar Navidad con tu familia…" implora casi con desesperación, desesperación que trata de ocultar pero que de todos modos se cuela y tiñe la frase.

_Vení a casa, hijo_.

Las palabras retumban en tu cabeza, haciendo eco contra las paredes de tu cráneo, magnificándose en volumen cada vez que tu corazón late, tan rápido que te duele el pecho, no sabés si por la angustia o simplemente porque el músculo que se encarga de que la sangre fluya hacia el cerebro está totalmente acelerado.

Tu padre está rogándote que vayas a _casa_, que vayas a pasar la Navidad con tu familia. Está rogándote porque quiere que tu mamá esté bien, quiere lograr que deje de llorar, quiere darle la alegría de tenerte allí en víspera de Navidad. Pero eso no va a ser posible. Te parte el alma que esto esté sucediendo, pero no vas a ceder, no vas a cambiar de opinión, no vas a cambiar tu postura, no vas a dejar a Michelle a un lado. El dolor que te provoca saber que tu mamá está sufriendo con todo esto (_sufriendo por su incapacidad para ver más allá de sus estereotipos y preconceptos_ una vocecita agrega en tu cabeza) es intenso, pero no por eso olvidás el dolor que te provocó ella cuando te dijo todas esas cosas aquella noche en la que abriste tu corazón delante de ellos y expusiste tus más profundos sentimientos en búsqueda de comprensión, encontrando sólo decepción.

"Mamá me dijo que no quería que viajara a Chicago con Michelle otra vez" señalás, tratando de mantener un tono de voz tan calmo como posible "Me dejó en claro que las fiestas son para pasar en familia, y que ella no desea que Michelle sea parte de nuestra familia _porque no es como nosotros_"

Cada vez que una palabra sube por tu garganta, la sentís quemándote. Cada vez que una palabra sale por entre tus labios, escuchás esas mismas frases dichas por tu mamá torturándote como si estuvieran acuchillándote muy despacio, con una dulzura morbosa casi.

La misma mamá que te acunó en su vientre durante nueve meses y luego te dio a luz, la misma mamá que cuando eras chiquitito te leía cuentos hasta que te quedabas dormido, la misma mamá que daría la vida por sus hijos, la misma mamá que les contó cuánto tuvo que luchar para estar con el amor de su vida y lo lejos que tuvo que huir para poder hacer realidad los sueños que sus padres comprendían, la misma mamá que les enseñó lo que es el sacrificio y los frutos que éste rinde cuando se hace de todo corazón, esa misma mamá que te consoló cuando Nina te dejó revolcándote en un charco con tu propia sangre y totalmente hundido en la miseria y creyendo que jamás volverías a ser capaz de confiar en otro ser humano, esa misma mamá que te abrazó mientras llorabas porque te sentías culpable por cómo las cosas habían terminado esa media noche cuando encontraron a Teri Bauer muerta, esa misma mamá no quiere que la mujer que amás sea parte de la familia porque es distinta a ustedes. Esa misma mamá que también es una esposa ejemplar y una abuela excelente, esa misma mamá que tu papá dice está angustiadísima porque no vas a ir a pasar las fiestas con ellos, esa mamá es la que te dejó bien en claro que Michelle no es bienvenida en su casa, no porque sea asiática, porque tu mamá no tiene nada contra ninguna raza; Michelle Dessler no es bienvenida en tu casa porque a tu mamá se le metió en la cabeza el capricho de que es veneno para vos, una enfermedad que está contaminándote, y lo mismo da que sea asiática, rusa, alemana o africana: _no es latina_ y quiere casarse con vos, ambas cosas suficientes para que califique como merecedora de desprecio.

Tu mamá quiere que vos vayas para las fiestas, pero no quiere que Michelle vaya. Eso es ponerte contra la espada y la pared. Eso es arrastrarte hasta el borde del precipicio. Con un arma imaginaria te apunta a la sien y al disparar el gatillo salen de su boca palabras como esas que te dijo, palabras que después hacen eco en lo que otros – como tu papá – te dicen en su misión de tratar que 'entres en razón'.

Tu mamá ya se encargó de que te quedara claro como el agua que contás con dos opciones y que es o blanco o negro porque con ella no habrá grises: o te quedás en Los Angeles con Michelle, o dejás a Michelle en Los Angeles y viajás a Chicago para estar con ellos.

"Papá, vos me conocés bien: ¿me creés capaz de dejar a la mujer que amo _sola_ en Navidad?, ¿me creés capaz de abandonarla e irme con ustedes como si no me dolieran las cosas que me dicen, como si no me doliera que la discriminen?"

Son todas preguntas retóricas, preguntas retóricas dichas casi en un susurro, dichas rápidamente porque las palabras te queman en la lengua como un millar de emociones complejas te queman por dentro.

"Michelle es todo, absolutamente todo para mí" ya se los habías dicho un mes y medio atrás, pero no vas a cansarte de decirlo hasta que lo entiendan, mil millones de veces si es necesario "Si por una diferencia étnica o cultural ustedes no pueden aceptar que es la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, la persona que me hace inmensamente feliz…"

Las frases se pierden en tu garganta, disolviéndose alrededor de ese nudo fuerte y apretado, endureciéndolo, volviéndolo más fuerte, porque todo lo que no decís se vuelve contra vos y se convierte en lo que nutre a las armas con el potencial para destruirte, para hacerte daño, para acabarte.

Chasqueás la lengua en señal de frustración porque te cuesta dar forma a todos tus sentimientos, te cuesta moldear las sensaciones como si fueran arcilla. Te lanzás otra vez, con mayor soltura y sin titubear.

"Papá, todo esto me lastima mucho a mí, no creas que no me hace mal. Mamá está poniéndome entre la espada y la pared: injustamente me obliga a elegir entre ustedes y la mujer que amo, sabiendo bien cuál de las dos opciones voy a escoger. No me da alternativas, no da lugar al diálogo: o las cosas son como ella quiere, o no son, y si uno la contradice se ofende" seguís sin dar lugar a interrupciones; si te detuvieras, si pararas, quizá no podrías retomar después, quizá todo eso que tenés dentro volvería a quedar encerrado bajo llave y tendrías que seguir cargando el peso "Mamá y sus actitudes son los motivos por los cuales no voy a ir a Chicago, y eso nadie lo puede negar"

_Sería algo muy hipócrita negarlo_ pensás con ansiedad. _Por favor, papá, vos nunca fuiste un hipócrita, no me decepciones ahora._

El silencio es todo lo que encontrás del otro lado de la línea, lo cual es, de alguna manera, un alivio, quizá hasta un alivio mayor si se lo compara con aquél que te provoca estar expresando mucho de todo esto que tenés embotellado.

"Michelle jamás ha hablado mal de ustedes, más bien todo lo contrario, y si mamá nos hubiera invitado a ambos, si se hubiera tragado su orgullo latino, si hubiera aceptado a Michelle, si se hubiera mostrado comprensiva, si hubiera entendido todo lo que traté de explicarle esa noche en la que prácticamente vacié mi corazón delante de ustedes, esto no estaría pasando"

_Y no me lo podés negar, porque negarlo sería algo verdaderamente hipócrita. Por favor, papá, no me decepciones ahora. Vos nunca fuiste hipócrita, no me decepciones…_ la voz sigue repitiendo en tu oído, dentro de tu cabeza, el sonido abrazándote por dentro y apretujándote con fuerza.

Hacés una pausa para darle derecho a réplica, casi desafiándolo silenciosamente a que se anime a contradecirte, pero no encontrás respuesta alguna.

"Mamá me dijo que no quería que llevara a Michelle a Chicago para el Día de Acción de Gracias, que sólo quería que fuera yo" tomás aire "Ya sabés lo que pasó: le dije que no iba a ir, y no fui" le recordás "Le demostré que no estaba amenazándola ni nada por el estilo, le demostré que mis palabras fueron serias"

_Y pensé que iba a aprender. Pensé que iba a comprender. Creí que iba a recapacitar. Creí que así vería cómo son realmente las cosas. Pensé que ése sería el empujón necesario para que aceptara cómo es esto. Pensé que iba a ser el shock eléctrico que le devolvería algo de sentido…_

Pero no resultó.

Tu mamá está haciendo lo mismo otra vez.

Exactamente lo mismo.

Quizá porque piensa que va a obtener resultados diferentes.

Quizá porque cree que esta vez vas a ceder.

Quizá porque a pesar de ser una mujer inteligente e instruida nunca entendió que sólo los locos hacen una y otra vez lo mismo esperando que algo diferente surja de ello.

Quizá porque tiene una vena de orgullo más grande de lo que te imaginás.

Quizá porque este no va a hacer el caso que haga la excepción a la regla, por eso va a aferrarse a la esperanza, porque ella siempre ha dicho que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Quizá porque es tan testaruda que preferiría darse la cabeza contra la pared diez millones de veces antes que bajar los brazos, rendirse y dar un paso atrás.

Volvés a respirar antes de hablar, porque no querés decir algo equivocado, no querés descontrolarte, no querés que te gane el mal temperamento y acabar explotando, pero te resulta verdaderamente difícil: antes podías hacer de cuenta que eras un robot, antes podías empaparte en hielo y parecer frío y distante, antes podías darte el lujo de actuar como si nada te importara, pero ahora eso ya no es posible, porque amar a Michelle es lo que te volvió más humano de lo que alguna vez fuiste y cuando se trata de cualquier cosa relacionada a ella sencillamente no podés aguantar mucho en posición 'controlado'.

"Ahora está haciendo lo mismo otra vez: quiere que vaya a casa para Navidad, pero se niega a recibir a Michelle porque 'no encaja en nuestra familia', simplemente porque tiene otro color de piel y raíces asiáticas, simplemente porque no llena las expectativas que mamá tenía"

La última frase es dicha con una fuerte cuota de desprecio, repugnancia y decepción embebiendo tu lengua. Tu papá lo nota, y se ve que es ése el límite de su paciencia, porque entonces hace el intento de interrumpirte llamando tu nombre:

"Anthony…"

Pero vos no te detenés, vos lo pasás por alto. Porque ya te largaste a hablar. Porque ya estás sacando de adentro todo eso que tenés acumulad, presionándote, haciéndote daño, generando veneno que se mezcla con tu sangre e inflige dolor a tu corazón cada vez que late cuando estás sumido en recuerdos y reflexiones sobre lo que tu familia te ha dicho sobre Michelle y lo que ellos opinan o creen que es mejor para vos sin tener en cuenta lo que vos sabés que necesitás, lo que vos sabés que es indispensable para vivir y ser feliz.

"Papá, respondé una sola cosa" le pedís con voz calma pero determinada ": de estar en mi lugar, ¿no harías lo mismo?" planteás el caso hipotético "¿No harías todo por mamá? ¿Ella y vos no hicieron _todo_ el uno por el otro?" no levantás el tono, pero tu voz sí se tiñe de ansiedad e intensidad, desesperado por escuchar la respuesta directa que esperás te dé… Desesperado por escuchar una respuesta directa porque, caso contrario, te sentirías hondamente decepcionado una vez más.

"Sí" contesta con firmeza "Pero las circunstancias…"

Lo interrumpís, tu corazón latiendo con fuerza y demasiado rápido, la sangre martillando tus sienes:

"No me digas que las circunstancias eran distintas, porque no lo son: sus padres no te aceptaban, pensaban que eras menos, que no la merecías, ni siquiera te conocían pero de todos modos te juzgaron cruelmente porque no tenías ni un centavo en los bolsillos. Pero a ustedes dos eso no les importó y se enfrentaron a todos los obstáculos que les arrojaron en el camino"

Escuchaste esta historia mil veces, la sabés de memoria, es – aunque quizá nunca lo hayas admitido delante de ellos – una de tus historias favoritas, es algo que siempre hizo que te sintieras profundamente orgulloso de tus padres… Es la historia que permitió que creyeras en el amor como algo que puede sucederle a algunos afortunados en lugar de quedarte en una postura cínica cuyo manifiesto es 'el amor no existe para nadie, es un mito, una mentira'.

La primera historia de amor que conociste, la única en la que creíste durante treinta y cuatro largos años, fue la de tus padres. Conocés cada detalle. Conocés cada uno de los obstáculos que tuvieron que enfrentar, conocés todos los sacrificios que tuvieron que hacer, sabés bien cuánto sufrieron y cuánto tuvieron que abandonar para poder hacer sus vidas como quisieron hacerlas, cuánto tuvieron que esforzarse para cumplir los sueños forjados juntos y llegar a donde llegaron como pareja, como padres, como abuelos, como profesionales, siempre apoyándose el uno en el otro, siempre buscando refugio en el otro, siempre sacando voluntad del amor entre los dos.

Y en esa historia de amor creíste. Solías pensar que el amor verdadero no iba a llegarte, que tu abuela sólo te decía que un día conocerías a alguien especial simplemente porque ella quería que eso sucediera y tenía fe en que sucedería eventualmente; solías pensar que el amor verdadero estaba reservado para un selecto grupo de almas bendecidas por la posibilidad de encontrar a su otra mitad, aquella por la que darían la vida y arriesgarían hasta la última gota de sangre corriendo en sus venas. Pero nunca dudaste del amor entre tus padres, nunca dudaste de que ellos fueran de esos pocos seres vivos a los que Dios les envía la posibilidad de experimentar sentimientos demasiado fuertes y complejos para el entendimiento general.

Seguís creyendo en esa historia de amor, por supuesto, y es una historia de la que nunca vas a dudar.

Lo que te cuesta comprender, lo que te duele en el alma, lo que te parte al medio, es que esas dos personas tan sabias a las que llamás papá y mamá estén cometiendo el último error que hubieras imaginado ellos podrían cometer: hacer con su hijo lo mismo que tus abuelos maternos hicieron con tu mamá, poniendo trabas y obstáculos y complicándoles el camino, subestimando sus sentimientos, pasando por alto su voluntad en su afán de imponer la suya propia, aferrándose a estereotipos caprichosos para mantener algo de tan poco peso como 'la pureza de la raza'.

Ellos habían hecho frente a todo sin miedo, ¿y ahora están esperando que vos ante lo mismo cedieras, te hicieras un ovillo y quedaras escondido en un rincón? ¿Ellos esperan que te rindieras? ¿Ellos se dan el lujo de llenarse la boca con un discurso demasiado similar al que habían combatido en su juventud? ¿Ellos ahora cometen los mismos errores contra los que habían luchado? ¿Ellos ahora pretenden que te hagas a un lado y no luches por aquello en lo que creés? ¿Ellos piensan que no vas a defender a Michelle como se defenderían el uno al otro?

Es de todas estas reflexiones profundas que corren en tu cabeza a la velocidad de la luz que nace la siguiente frase, lanzada en un arrebato de bronca acumulada

"Lo menos que pueden esperar del hijo que criaron es que actúe igual ante los mismos obstáculos" no levantás la voz pero sí tenés los dientes apretados y estás tan tenso que sentís tus músculos y tus huesos podrían quebrarse en cualquier momento, incapaces de seguir soportando tanto enojo, tanta decepción, tanta angustia, tanta confusión, tantas emociones todas juntas.

El silencio que encuentran tus oídos del otro lado de la línea dura apenas segundos, pero eso es todo lo que necesitás para saber que tuviste en tu padre el impacto deseado.

Cuando vuelve a hablar, titubea ligeramente y lo hace en un susurro al cual le darías colores oscuros si tuvieras que pintarlo en un lienzo:

"¿Tan convencido estás de que ella es…?"

No permitís que acabe de llenar el espacio entre esos dos signos de interrogación, pues lo que acurrucan no vale la pena, no cuando tenés tan en claro cómo son las cosas, no cuando tus sentimientos son tan fuertes que es imposible alguien despierte dudas sobre ellos, no cuando te parece un ultrajo que alguien cuestione la fuerza de ese amor que te consume y sin el cual por la tristeza y la desolación serías brutalmente consumido.

"Cuando se trata de ella no hay nada de lo que no esté convencido"

Otra vez silencio es lo que encontrás del otro lado de la línea, frío como el acero y tan denso que un cuchillo podría penetrarlo.

Cuando la voz de tu papá vuelve a llenar el ambiente, es mucho más calma y serena de lo que hubieras esperado teniendo en cuenta el pequeño estallido con el que lo confrontaste, pero sigue teniendo ese tinte que te hace sentir como si te considerara una criaturita a la que debe explicarle por qué algo absurdo en lo que cree a rajatabla no es real ni jamás lo fue o será.

"Hijo, más allá de que…"

Pausa tensa.

Retoma otra vez, dibujando de nuevo las palabras, queriendo formar una frase:

"… Bueno, debo ser honesto con vos…"

Honestidad. Valorás la honestidad. Buscás la honestidad en las personas. ¿Pero la honestidad no lástima también cuando creemos que alguien es de una manera o que actuaría o reaccionaría de determinado modo y luego acaba demostrándonos lo contrario? ¿La honestidad no puede traer también cierta cuota de decepción? ¿La honestidad no tiene a veces un precio alto? ¿La honestidad no se siente a veces como un puñetazo en el estómago?

En todo eso debe estar pensando tu papá, porque se vuelve a detener, otra pausa llenando esta conversación tan marcada por agujeros silenciosos. Debe tener miedo de herirte, por eso debe medirse, por eso debe cuidarse de lo que va a decir y de cómo va a decirlo, para no frasear las cosas de manera equivocada, para no meter el dedo en la yaga, para no darte otro golpe al pecho como tu mamá cuando quedaron envueltos en esa acalorada discusión un mes y medio atrás.

Apreciás el gesto, pero preferís la verdad pura, cruda y amarga antes que un montoncito de mentiras edulcoradas de la boca de tu padre. No querés que te mienta, vas a elegir siempre la honestidad si te dan la posibilidad de escoger con cuál de las dos opciones te quedás.

"Papá, no te andes con rodeos" le pedís "Nada de lo que puedas decir va a lastimarme más de lo que ya estoy lastimado"

Sin embargo, se te cierra la garganta, el nudo cruzándola más duro y apretado que nunca, la mano que no está sosteniendo el auricular del teléfono se cierra en un puño con tanta fuerza que tus uñas se clavan en la palma, tus músculos se tensan aun más y tus palpitaciones suben hasta el techo.

Que nada vaya a lastimarte más de lo que ya te ha lastimado toda esta situación no quiere decir que las heridas no duelan, que los golpes no te hagan mal, que la sangre corra y viejas lastimaduras se reabran y los procesos de cicatrización se detengan y vuelvas al casillero anterior. Es como con tu trabajo: estás preparado para muchas cosas, pero que estés preparado no implica que no vaya a doler.

"Más allá de que esta chica" comienza, pero se corrige enseguida "… Más allá de que Michelle" vuelve a mostrarse dubitativo "… venga de una familia distinta a la nuestra, de una cultura distinta de la nuestra…, más allá de que yo hubiera preferido que te enamoraras de alguien que perteneciera a nuestra comunidad, lo que más me preocupa a mí, hijo, es que salgas herido otra vez, que termines igual de destrozado que antes…"

No esperás a que termine de hablar.

Tu respuesta es automática e impulsiva y nace directo desde lo más profundo de tu corazón:

"Eso no va a suceder" prometés con firmeza.

"¿Cómo podés estar tan seguro?" aquella pregunta hecha por tu papá se siente casi como un ruego, una imploración: él no está seguro de que vayas a salir ileso esta vez, no tiene garantías de que vas a salir intacto.

Es en este momento que comprendés que su temor más grande es ver a otro hijo ahogarse, hundirse, desaparecer en las tinieblas, _otra vez_, incapaz de rescatarlo, incapaz de sacarlo del oscuro hoyo de la depresión. Ya sucedió en una ocasión, y a tu papá lo aterroriza la posibilidad de que haya una segunda. Tu papá no quiere verte sufrir, no podría aguantar que la historia se repitiera. Y quizá si pudieras convencerlo de que Michelle va a cuidarte tanto como vos cuidás de ella, si pudieras convencerlo de que es por ella que cambiaste y que tu vida no sería lo mismo si no se hubieran cruzado tus caminos, él la acepte incluso si viene de una cultura distinta y tiene genes distintos a los de ustedes. Quizá todo lo que va a hacer falta para que tu papá esté de tu lado es que lo ayudes a entender que no corrés riesgos, que con ella estás a salvo.

"¿Cómo _no_ estar seguro?" suspirás, tu corazón hinchándose en tu pecho y un millón de mariposas revoloteando en tu estómago, anticipando las palabras dulces que vas a decir, las palabras que ya sentís subiendo por tu garganta y empapando tu boca "Gracias a ella salí de ese agujero en el que me había escondido después de lo de Nina. Gracias a ella dejé de tener pesadillas"

¿Te acordás de tus pesadillas? Parecen tan lejanas ahora, como si hubieran pertenecido a alguien más, como si hubieran ocurrido en otra vida, como si hubieran acontecido en la cabeza de otro hombre, como si un millón de años luz te separaran de la época en la que por las noches temías cerrar los ojos y perderte en los oscuros confines de tu mente porque allí te aguardaban toda clase de escenarios trágicos para espantarte, provocando que te sintieras incómodo e inseguro en tu propia piel. Todo eso empezó a desaparecer gradualmente cuando tus pensamientos se llenaron de Michelle, cuando te obsesionaste con ella a tal punto que tus sueños quedaron invadidos – contra tu voluntad al principio, luego ya no tanto –de su voz, sus ojos y su perfume.

"Gracias a ella me volví menos robot y más humano. Gracias a ella todos los días hago un esfuerzo para ser una mejor persona. Gracias a ella recuperé pedazos de mí que creía perdidos para siempre"

Inhalás y exhalás antes de decir lo siguiente que tu corazón le dicta a tu oído:

"Gracias a ella estoy empezando a lidiar con el impacto que tuvo en mí la muerte de mis hermanos"

Cae el silencio otra vez, demasiado denso, demasiado pesado, casi sofocante, tan grande que te envuelve, tan inmenso que no cabe ni dentro de vos ni en el espacio que te rodea. Es un silencio difícil de interpretar, un silencio que dice demasiadas cosas pero en un lenguaje que no llegás a comprender, un silencio que puede sentirse en la piel y en los huesos, en las venas y en la sangre que corre por ellas. Es un silencio que está hecho de demasiadas cosas. Es un silencio penetrante…

Y este silencio es muchas cosas, pero no es un silencio incómodo, al menos no para vos. Antes nunca hablabas de tus hermanos, _con nadie_, especialmente no con tus padres; simplemente enterrabas cualquier recuerdo, pensamiento o reflexión sobre ellos en algún lugar recóndito para nunca volver a remover la tierra y tener que enfrentarte con tus miedos, tu angustia, tu dolor, tu duelo, las heridas que no habían cerrado a pesar del paso del tiempo. Sin embargo, ahora ya no tenés ese problema, porque con Michelle aprendiste que hablar de una persona que ya no está físicamente es algo sano, es bueno, hace bien.

Aquél instante pasa, no sabés si contenido en segundos, en un minuto entero o en una eternidad. Lo cierto es que antes de que te des cuenta, estás hablando otra vez, con el corazón expuesto y vulnerable, con la voz embebida en tantas emociones que separarlas, analizarlas, clasificarlas y describirlas sería imposible.

"Gracias a ella ahora creo en muchas cosas que antes consideraba mentiras pero que ahora puedo ver son verdaderas. Porque aunque sea más joven que yo, es mucho más sabia que yo, y puede enseñarme muchísimas cosas que no tendría voluntad de aprender de otro modo. Y podría seguir durante horas y horas hablando de todas las cosas que cambiaron en mí gracias a Michelle, pero creo que todo lo que importa puede resumirse en el hecho de que cada mañana al despertar siento en los huesos, en la sangre, en el corazón y en el alma que nací para estar con ella"

_Nací y transité todo lo que me tocó pasar sólo para llegar a este momento, para llegar a hoy, para llegar a estar a apenas días de pedirle que se case conmigo, para llegar a estar a apenas días de entregarle mi eternidad, mi futuro, mi vida, cada instante que me quede materializado en un anillo. _

"_Sé_ muy bien cuál es mi fin en esta vida, lo descubrí finalmente luego de años dando vueltas en círculos, lo descubrí cuando me enamoré de ella: mi fin es hacerla feliz, mi fin es dejar que ella me haga feliz" dejás que una oleada de emociones abrumadoras te empape y tomás aire antes de continuar este proceso de volcar todo lo que llevás en el alma "Mi fin es estar con la persona que me completa, con mi otra mitad" la honestidad en tu voz es tan cruda que podés saborearla "Despierto feliz todos los días porque sé que pase lo que pase ella va a estar siempre conmigo. Confío en Michelle más que en nadie" le asegurás, poniendo énfasis en cada sílaba "Michelle nunca va a hacerme daño. Ella sería capaz de todo por mí…, y yo sería capaz de todo por ella"

"¿Serías capaz de abandonar a tu familia por ella?"

No es aquella una pregunta hipotética o sarcástica, no. Tu papá está preguntándolo en serio, porque de verdad quiere saberlo, porque todo eso que acabás de decir ha despertado en él una duda tan grande que se abre delante suyo como la boca del lobo, oscura y profunda, dispuesta a engullirlo. Tu papá te hizo esa pregunta porque ya no está tan firme en la postura que tu mamá mantiene: que esto es un capricho, una pérdida de tiempo, que vas a terminar mal si no corregís tus desviaciones, que estás descarriándote, que necesitás un sacudón para que se te acomoden las ideas y vuelvas a enderezarte.

El miedo a que te hieran ha sido rápidamente reemplazado por el miedo a que te alejen de ellos, el miedo a que te distancies, el miedo a que les des la espalda y los dejes atrás, separándote para siempre, convirtiéndote en inalcanzable e irrecuperable.

El miedo a que te hieran ahora mutó y se transformó en miedo a que Michelle te sustraiga y te convierta en uno de sos hombres que se enajenan de sus padres, hermanos, sobrinos y demás familiares porque quedan presos de una relación enfermiza construida sobre bases carcelarias y sin posibilidades de recuperar la libertad (que las hay, las hay, pero definitivamente no es tu caso ni lo será jamás).

"Papá, las cosas no son así" te apresurás a aclarar, conteniendo un suspiro de frustración "Ya te lo dije: es mamá la que me tiene entre la espada y la pared, es mamá la que me pone en esta posición, no Michelle" le recordás "Ustedes pretenden que yo la abandone a ella" señalás con un leve dejo de acusación "y les recomiendo que no gasten más sus energías buscando que eso suceda, porque no hay fuerza alguna posible que pueda lograr que yo la abandone"

"Tony, estás poniéndote a la defensiva otra vez…" tu papá te advierte.

"Me resulta un poco difícil no reaccionar así si escucho a mi propio padre tratar de dar vuelta el tablero para que parezca que todo es culpa de alguien totalmente inocente" ahora sí dejás escapar un suspiro de frustración, porque te irrita y te molesta que intente hacer lucir la situación como si Michelle te tuviera entre sus garras y se hubiera propuesto el firme objetivo de enredarte en su tela araña y obligarte a cortar vínculos con todos aquellos que son parte de tu vida.

"No quise que sonara como si estuviera culpando a Michelle de nada…" tu papá comienza a disculparse.

Antes de que puedas mascullar el 'Bueno, así sonó' que tenés en la punta de la lengua, el tono de voz de tu papá cambia drásticamente, casi dramáticamente, y las palabras se convierten otra vez en un ruego casi desesperado, una imploración:

"Hijo, por favor, vení a casa para Navidad. No le des a tu madre este disgusto…"

_No le des a tu madre este disgusto._

¿Y qué hay de vos? ¿Qué hay del disgusto que ella te dio a vos? ¿Qué hay del enorme disgusto que sentís a diario cuando pensás en lo mucho que te duele que la mujer que te trajo al mundo esté en contra de la persona que amás, la persona que te completa, la persona que te hace feliz? ¿Qué hay de las puñaladas al corazón que recibiste cuando le hablaste de tus sentimientos y ella los desmereció cruelmente?

"¿Qué hay sobre el disgusto que _ella_ me dio a mí – que _ustedes_ me dieron a mí – cuando me decepcionaron subestimando mis sentimientos?"

"Tony, nosotros nunca subestimamos tus sentimientos" se excusa "… Simplemente nos preocupa que puedas salir lastimado otra vez"

"Muchas más cosas fueron dichas en esa 'conversación'" murmurás con amargura "Y me dio la impresión de que a ustedes simplemente les preocupa que el único hijo varón que les queda está rompiendo otro de sus perfectos esquemas preconcebidos: no estudié Medicina ni Música como ustedes esperaban que hiciera, y ahora voy a casarme con una chica japonesa…"

"Insistís en casarte con ella, entonces"

No es un interrogante, es una afirmación. Les habías dicho cuando visitaste Chicago que ibas a casarte con Michelle, y ahora acabás de confirmarle a tu papá que mantenés lo mismo, que no cambiaste de opinión y que tus planes no han variado en lo mínimo.

"No es un capricho, tampoco una locura o un acto de rebeldía" decís en voz extrañamente baja y serena teniendo en cuenta lo acelerado y tenso que estás "Ya elegí una fecha, y si Michelle está de acuerdo, vamos a casarnos el primer sábado de marzo"

"¿Ella ya te dijo que sí?, ¿ya te dijo que quiere casarse con vos?" tu papá inquiere con ansiedad y una gota de preocupación empapando su voz.

Y te das cuenta de que esa preocupación no tiene su origen en el miedo a que le digas que ya le propusiste matrimonio y que ella aceptó, sino en el miedo a que llegado el momento de formular la pregunta ella te rechace y te rompa el corazón en dos, haciendo polvo tus ilusiones.

_Sos un tipo jodido de entender, viejo_ pensás, al chocarte con emociones encontradas. _A veces siento que estás de mi lado, de golpe no sé bien en qué lado estás, de repente me parece que estamos los dos en distintos barcos y antes de que me dé cuenta vuelvo a sentir que estás de mí lado otra vez._

"Sí" respondés con seguridad y firmeza "Me lo dice todos los días"

Silencio otra vez.

Silencio que es roto por vos:

"Me hiere que no acepten a Michelle por una estúpida diferencia étnica" volvés a decirle "Me hiere que no comprendan lo mucho que la amo, me hiere que pongan en duda nuestra relación, me hiere que estén decepcionados de mí porque no me enamoré de alguien que ustedes aprobaran" suspirás "pero aprecio que omitas hacer comentarios si no se te ocurre nada bueno que decir"

"Hijo, necesito que comprendás algo: es cierto que yo tenía puestas mis esperanzas en que al igual que tu hermano mayor estudiaras Medicina. Es cierto que esperaba que eligieras un instrumento si no te interesaban los escalpelos y bisturíes. Es cierto que preferiría que los nietos que vas a darme en el futuro tengan una madre que conozca y siga nuestras costumbres, que sea parte de nuestra cultura, de nuestra etnia. Tu madre y yo imaginamos para vos un futuro que nos parecía ideal, pero vos escogiste otras cosas. Escogiste servir a tu país. Escogiste mudarte a California"

_Y volvería a escoger esas cosas otra vez_ pensás. _No cambiaría esas elecciones si me dieran la oportunidad de volver el tiempo atrás. _

"Tu madre y yo respetamos ambas decisiones" _a regañadientes_ agrega una vocecita en tu cabeza ", aunque no coincidieran con lo que a nosotros nos hubiera gustado. Ahora estás escogiendo casarte con una mujer cuyas raíces tienen origen en una cultura totalmente opuesta a la nuestra. No es lo que yo hubiera deseado para vos, Tony, no es esto lo que yo hubiera querido para tu vida, pero si con el tiempo veo que vos sos feliz, puedo tratar de aceptarlo, puedo aprender a aceptarlo, puedo acostumbrarme a la idea de que mis nietos no van a ser puramente de mi raza, puedo acostumbrarme a la idea de que nuestra herencia va a mezclarse con otra tan distinta"

No sabés si sentirte contento, aliviado o molesto, francamente. En este preciso instante, no tenés ni la menor idea de cómo deberías sentirte ante estas palabras. Para ser francos, todas esas frases te han dejado entumecido, confundido, un poco aturdido.

¿Se supone que acaso es un consuelo que tu papá te diga que si ve que sos feliz podría hacer un esfuerzo y finalmente llegar a hacer las paces con la ida de que elegiste a una mujer distinta a ustedes en cuanto a cuestiones étnicas?

Sin embargo, esos pensamientos son borrados cuando sigue hablando:

"Pero tu mamá no va a ser capaz, Tony. Tu mamá no va a poder concebirlo… ni siquiera puede concebir que estés en una relación con una persona tan distinta a la clase de nuera que ella querría. Tu madre va a ser mucho más difícil de convencer que yo, Anthony…"

Las frases retumban en tu cabeza y resuenan en tus oídos. Te sentís como si estuvieran martillándote el cráneo, como si cada sílaba fuera un golpe bien asestado. El nudo en tu garganta se vuelve diez veces más apretado y respirar te resulta difícil. Que tu papá te recuerde que tu mamá no va a dar el brazo a torcer fácil, que va a seguir siendo testaruda y que es improbable que se mueva del casillero en el que está parada, duele, y mucho.

"Papá, yo no necesito convencer ni conformar a nadie" sentís una inminente jaqueca abrazándote la nuca "Amo a Michelle. El 2 de marzo voy a casarme con ella" decirlo en voz alta te provoca una descarga eléctrica que recorre tu columna vertebral y te estremece "Voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Voy a tener hijos con ella. Voy a envejecer con ella. La amo, la necesito, me hace feliz, me hace sentir vivo. Comencé a vivir el día en que me enamoré de ella, lo cual sucedió prácticamente en el preciso segundo en que la conocí. Ella es lo que le da significado a mi existencia. Ella es tantas cosas que podría pasar horas y horas, días, semanas, meses, todos los años que me quedan, hablando de lo mucho que la adoro y de cuánto la necesito. Si ustedes no pueden comprender la magnitud del amor que siento por ella, si no pueden entender que hablo desde el fondo de mi corazón cuando juro que no hay fuerza humana o sobrenatural que pueda separarnos, es su problema, no el mío"

"Creo que me equivoqué al pensar que este tema era uno para hablar por teléfono…" es todo lo que tu papá contesta a lo que acabás de decir.

"Sé que no lo es" coincidís "Pero perdés el tiempo si creés que usando eso de excusa vas a lograr que viaje a Chicago la semana que viene" te apresurás a aclarar "Les guste o no, voy a pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo con la mujer a la que amo, y no hay nada que pueda ser dicho o hecho para que cambie de opinión. Sé que te angustia ver a mamá mal: te entiendo mejor que nadie porque la peor angustia que he sentido es la que me agarra cuando veo a Michelle mal. Yo tampoco quiero que mamá esté triste, pero no puedo hacer más que rezar para que aprenda a concebir la idea de que estoy loco de amor por una chica japonesa y que la locura no va a irse de la noche a la mañana, ni _nunca_"

"Quizá yo podría tomarme un fin de semana libre y viajar a Los Angeles después de las fiestas para que habláramos de esto en persona" tu papá propone para tu sorpresa "Más tranquilos, con todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Vas a comprometerte para casarte, eso no es algo para tomar a la ligera, es algo muy serio, y creo que una conversación de hombre a hombre con tu padre sería necesaria en este caso o en cualquier otro, bajo esta circunstancia o bajo cualquier otra…"

"Me encantaría hablar del tema con vos, papá" le decís con total sinceridad "porque creo que en mis ojos podrías ver mucho más del amor que se escucha en mi voz y probablemente acabarías entendiendo y aceptando lo que yo pensé que ya sabías: que la raza, el color de piel, la etnia, las costumbres, quedan reducidos a nada al lado de un amor tan profundo y tan grande. Si realmente deseás hablar conmigo, entonces me parece bien que te tomes un fin de semana para venir a visitarme" pero enseguida agregás ": Si tus intenciones son las de actuar como el títere de mamá y tratar de lavarme la cabeza para que deje a Michelle, entonces ahorrate tu tiempo y el dinero del boleto de avión" tal vez haya sonado un poco más fuerte y oscuro de lo que hubieras querido, pero no deseás que quede lugar para las dudas o malentendidos.

La respuesta que te da tu papá te sorprende, te desencaja, te da vuelta el tablero de nuevo:

"Tony, de verdad pienso que te subestimé, y si no a vos sí a tus sentimientos, y soy honesto cuando digo que me gustaría que habláramos de esto más tranquilos y en profundidad"

Y esa honestidad que menciona la sentís, la escuchás, la creés, hasta podrías palparla en el aire si extendieras la mano.

_De verdad sos un tipo jodido de entender a veces, viejo_ pensás.

Quizá porque está dividido entre sus ideas de qué sería bueno para vos y las tuyas propias, que acabás de exponer por segunda vez.

Quizá porque está dividido entre lo que tu discurso le provoca y lo que el discurso de tu mamá le provoca.

Quizá porque está en el medio de su esposa y su hijo.

Quizá porque no sabe realmente para qué lado pasarse.

Quizá porque hay dos cuerdas jalándolo y no sabe a cuál debe ceder.

Quizá porque él está confundido también, confundido porque se encuentran de frente y chocan sus ganas de que seas feliz con sus principios e ideas tan conservadoras.

Inhalás y exhalás, y luego un suspiro se cuela por entre tus labios.

"Papá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" inquirís.

"Sí, hijo"

"Cuando Martina te llamó para pedirte que le enviaras mi mantita de bebé y esas otras cosas, ¿por qué accediste a hacerlo?"

Ese interrogante lleva bastante tiempo dando vueltas en tu cabeza. Pensaste que tu padre pondría objeciones, por eso Martina te había hecho el favor de ocuparse ella de persuadirlo (después de todo, para persuadir, manipular y lograr objetivos tu hermana es mandada a hacer); sin embargo, de acuerdo con ella tu papá había accedido sin que hiciera falta convencerlo mucho. Eso te había resultado extraño, pero en ese momento habías preferido no indagar y contentarte con tu buena suerte (además, había otras cosas en las que debías concentrarte entre tu trabajo y las otras sorpresas que habías estado planeando).

Ahora, sin embargo, la curiosidad se lleva lo mejor de vos y te ves obligado a preguntar.

"Porque esas cosas son tuyas, hijo" responde "Es tu derecho tenerlas si las querés, y confío en que entendés el valor sentimental que encierran y la importancia de tratarlas como se merecen" agrega luego.

Suspirás, cansado, la jaqueca ya en total dominio de tu cabeza, presionando y apretando para aumentar un dolor que va _in crescendo_ y que sabés va a irse luego de que tomes una gran cantidad de aspirinas.

"Gracias, papá" murmurás simplemente y desde el fondo de tu corazón "Espero que esta situación cambie… Las cosas no tienen que ser tan complicadas…"

"Yo también espero que esta situación cambie, hijo"

Y le creés.

Le creés.

Para el que sabe leer entre líneas y escuchar los silencios, tu papá no es un tipo tan difícil de entender o interpretar. Te parece que sería correcto definirlo como a un hombre demasiado orgulloso de sus raíces como para aceptar que se mezclen con otras, un esposo demasiado protector de su esposa como para aguantar de brazos cruzados que ésta sufra, y un padre que ama a su hijo y ante todo le interesa su bienestar y felicidad. El problema es que estas tres cosas combinadas dan como resultado que le toque jugar un papel ambiguo, extraño, menos definido que el tuyo o el de tu mamá porque, a diferencia de ustedes, él no tiene una sola cosa a la que defender con uñas y dientes y contra viento y marea, sino tres.

Cuando volvés a depositar el auricular del teléfono en su lugar te sentís mucho más confundido que antes, pero al mismo tiempo liviano, como si una carga te hubiera sido quitada de los hombros. Sin embargo, el peso que te toca llevar sobre ellos sigue siendo más del que podrías cargar solo, porque si bien pudiste vislumbrar que tu papá podría entrar en razón, te quedó mucho más en claro que antes que es probable que tu mamá se niegue por un largo tiempo a ver cómo son las cosas y a aceptar que no puede jalar de vos como si tuvieras hilos en la espalda.

La segunda mitad de tu día está marcada por la amargura, reflexiones profundas, dudas, preguntas sin respuestas, respuestas que no se conectan con ninguna pregunta, recuerdos, toda clase de pensamientos, suposiciones, arrebatos de enojo, arrebatos de frustración, arrebatos de pena, y otro millar de emociones complejas que se levantaron gracias a aquella conversación en la que tu papá te desconcertó varias veces y a la que finalmente clasificarías como la clase de charla intensa que no es ni blanca ni negra sino más bien matizada en distintos tonos de grises. Pero si hay algo que podés rescatar de todo aquello es que llegás a comprender algo que antes no se te había ocurrido, al menos no con una forma tan definida y corpórea: ¿cómo podés esperar entender dónde tu papá está parado en este tablero, si ni siquiera él lo sabe bien?

Y en eso pensás durante el resto del día, en esa pregunta, en esos dos signos de interrogación tan gigantes que te absorben completo y que acurrucan aquellas palabras que repiquetean en tus oídos como campanas: ¿cómo podés esperar entender dónde tu papá está parado en este tablero, si ni siquiera él lo sabe bien?

* * *

Luego de una cena sencilla te dejaste caer en el sillón, exhausto, con Bonnie recostada sobre tu regazo, también cansada después de haber estado jugando con su pelota de goma y dando vueltas como loca alrededor de Michelle, moviendo la cola con alegría y buscando llamar su atención para que la alzara a upa y le acariciara la panza.

Michelle ahora está en la cocina, preparando té para ambos porque te notó muy tenso y quiere ayudar a que te relajes antes de irte a dormir. Te pidió que esperaras unos minutos y que trataras de poner la mente en blanco para que las tensiones empiecen a irse, pero vos ya no tenés ganas de tratar de alejar los pensamientos cuando tu cuerpo entero está muriéndose de ganas de ir hasta la habitación contigua y estrellarse contra el de ella en búsqueda de calor humano, mimos y contención.

Está de pie junto a la hornalla, de espaldas a vos, aguardando pacientemente a que el agua hierva, dos tazas sobre la mesada de mármol ya listas con sus respectivos saquitos de té y la azucarera acompañándolas. Descalza, con el cabello suelto y húmedo y vestida con un sweater y un jogging parece mucho más débil, inofensiva e inocente de lo que aparenta ser cuando se esconde detrás del maquillaje y los trajecitos formales. Saber que sos el único delante del cual se muestra tan sencilla y vulnerable es una de las muchas cosas que te hacen sentir tan bien que todos los problemas se desdibujan y no hay corriendo por tus venas una gota de sangre que no esté cargada de felicidad.

Llegás sigiloso al centímetro anterior a aquél espacio que ocupa su humanidad y la tomás por sorpresa al rodearla con tus brazos, atrayéndola hacia vos para que su espalda quede pegada a tu pecho, juntando las manos hasta dejarlas entrelazadas sobre su estómago, enterrando el rostro en el hueco donde se encuentran su hombro y su cuello e inhalando su perfume para reemplazar el oxígeno con él.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta riendo y alzando una mano para buscar a tientas tu cabeza y enterrar los dedos en tu pelo azabache.

"Necesito abrazarte" murmurás.

Pero ella lee más allá del significado de esas dos palabras.

"Estás triste" susurra.

Dos palabras que contrarrestan a las tuyas, convirtiéndolas en polvo, convirtiéndolas en nada, nada más que cenizas dignas de barrer y esconder bajo la alfombra.

Dos palabras que vuelven inválidos todos tus argumentos.

Dos palabras que te demuestran nuevamente que tiene la capacidad de ver mucho más lejos que cualquier otro ser humano cuando se trata con vos, tan lejos que traspasa todas las barreras y límites conocidos (y los desconocidos también) calando hondo, hondo, demasiado hondo.

La tristeza que te quedó después de esa conversación (porque sí, inevitablemente te quedó algo de tristeza que arrastrar) reluce más fuerte que cualquiera de las otras emociones que tenés aprisionadas en este momento, peleándose por un lugar en el cajón donde las metiste para guardarlas bajo llave, y ella puede notarlo.

Sin embargo, no reconocés enseguida que tiene razón. Porque compartir con Michelle tu tristeza significaría hablar de todo lo que tu papá y vos se dijeron, de todas las conclusiones que sacaste, de todas las reflexiones que pasearon por tu mente como flashes, de todos los recuerdos que afloraron en la superficie, y si hicieras eso entonces Michelle se sentiría culpable, se angustiaría, y si hay algo que no podrías soportar es ver la tristeza tiñiendo esos dos ojos negros, no cuando vos necesitás con urgencia verlos brillando para sentirte vivo.

"Estoy mimoso" no es una mentira…, simplemente estás diciendo la mitad de la verdad.

Pero ella no se deja engañar, porque a ella no le importa arriesgarse a sentir dolor, no le importa compartir las cargas que a vos te toca llevar, no le importa ayudarte a transportar la cruz que estés cargando sobre los hombros, no le importa llorar las lágrimas que a veces tu orgullo te impide dejar caer.

"Y triste" insiste, manteniendo su voz en un susurro suave y delicado.

"Un poquitito" confesás, decidido a no seguir negando lo que no puede ser negado a la persona que más profundamente te conoce.

Gira en el lugar hasta quedar cara a cara con vos, su respiración y tu respiración mezclándose, una de sus manos acariciando tu mejilla y la otra buscando la tuya para entrelazar los dedos.

"¿Confiás en mí?" pregunta en un murmullo, mirándote directo a los ojos y permitiendo que veas en los suyos tu reflejo.

"Más que en nadie" contestás sin dudar, repasando el contorno de su cara con la yema de uno de tus índices "Íntimamente" susurrás, tu boca a centímetros de su boca, tus labios y sus labios rozándose en un beso.

Dejando olvidada la pava sobre el fuego, las tazas con los saquitos de té y cualquier plan que tuviera para la noche, te conduce de vuelta a la salita de estar; vos la seguís como una criaturita perdida en búsqueda de consuelo y alivio.

Acabás recostado boca arriba, con la cabeza reposando sobre su regazo, las yemas de sus dedos masajeando suavemente tu cabeza, tu frente y todos los músculos de tu rostro que están tensos. Te relajás enseguida bajo los efectos milagrosos de su tacto y tu mente se pone en blanco otra vez, como si sus caricias fueran un borrador que se deshace de todas las manchas opacas que quedan rompiendo con la tranquilidad. No te hace preguntas ni espera explicaciones: simplemente está allí, esforzándose para ayudarte a extirpar lo que sea que en tu día dejó marcas profundas.

"Tratá de pensar en cosas lindas…" Michelle murmura luego de un rato pasado en silencio.

"Estoy pensando en vos" contestás.

"Debés haber escuchado mal, entonces, porque te dije que trataras de pensar en cosas lindas" se burla risueña, una carcajada colándose por entre sus labios e inundando tus oídos como música.

"No me causa gracia, Michelle" la retás con dulzura como hacés siempre que se menosprecia, desvaloriza o hace algún comentario hiriente contra sí misma pensando que es una buena broma.

Durante una hora entera no hacen más que compartir el silencio y la quietud, absortos uno en el otro. Te sentís liviano como una pluma, como si pudieras flotar, como si nada te atara. Es mágico lo que ella puede lograr, y esa es la clase de magia en la que antes no creías del todo pero que ahora necesitás para vivir porque tu existencia sería marchita si la echaras en falta. En este preciso instante, no hay sobre la Tierra lugar más seguro que éste, no hay en el Universo otro sitio en el que quisieras estar.

"¿Te sentís mejor?" murmura en tu oído con una dulzura tan inmensa que podés sentirla empapando tu lengua.

"Cuando estoy con vos siempre me siento mejor" murmurás sin abrir los ojos, que has cerrado hace largo rato para poder concentrarte en la forma en la que sus dedos se deslizan sobre tu piel, dibujando y desdibujando, trazando caminos y desandándolos, escribiendo historias de amor en idiomas desconocidos que solamente vos podés interpretar.

"Qué suerte que yo haya decidido que quiero estar siempre con vos, entonces…"

"Me considero muy afortunado. Nada me hace tan feliz como saber que sos mía, Michelle Almeida"

Te encanta llamarla así, definitivamente está volviéndose una adicción. Y pensar que en días, _en apenas días_, vas a poder pedirle finalmente que se case con vos. Pensar que en apenas días va a comenzar el resto de tu vida. Pensar que en apenas días vas a marcar un antes y un después.

"_Todavía_ no soy Michelle Almeida" señala luego de chasquear la lengua.

"_Legalmente_" aclarás, y una sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro al sentir sus labios en tu frente.

"Amo verte sonreír" murmura.

"Vos me das motivos para sonreír, Michelle. Gracias a vos sonrío todo el tiempo, y me encanta. No cambiaría por nada del mundo lo que siento cuando me arrancás una sonrisa" suspirás "En días como hoy te necesito más que nunca" susurrás.

"Acá estoy. Acá voy a estar siempre, hasta que seamos viejitos y estemos llenos de arruguitas"

"Ya lo sé" abrís los ojos al tiempo que decís ": Mi futuro sos vos, y esa es la razón más linda que tengo para vivir"

Te incorporás despacio para quedar sentado a su lado, tu mirada y su mirada se encuentran y se comunican sin que haga falta que sonido alguno sea emitido, sin que sean necesarias más palabras.

"Michelle…" llamás su nombre suavemente, acomodando algunos de sus bucles detrás de sus orejas.

"¿Mmmh?"

"Necesito que me prometas algo" pedís en voz baja y profunda.

"Lo que quieras" contesta ella sin titubear.

"Necesito que me prometas que pase lo que pase nunca vas a dudar de que te elegiría mil veces por sobre todas las cosas y de que nunca, _nunca_ me arrepentiría de ningún sacrificio que tuviera que hacer por vos"

El silencio que cae entre los dos no nace de inseguridades o dudas; podés ver bien en el brillo de sus ojos que te prometería cualquier cosa que le pidieras, no hace falta que lo ponga en palabras para que estés seguro de eso. El silencio que los envuelve es más bien aquél que aparece siempre que conversan con la mirada, reemplazando frases por sensaciones inexplicables, tan complejas que no podrían ser expresadas de ningún otro modo porque ningún idioma conocido por la humanidad las abarcaría.

Minutos después, sin comentar nada más ni hacer preguntas ni cuestionarte, ella entrelaza sus dedos con los tuyos, recuesta su cabeza sobre tu hombro y se anida en tus brazos hecha un ovillo. No podrías animarte a pedir más que esto, y tampoco podrías atreverte a poner en riesgo el pequeño pedacito de cielo que encontrás sobre la Tierra cada vez que sentís los latidos de su corazón tan cerca de los tuyos, ni por nada ni por nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

"Te lo prometo" susurra, rompiendo con la quietud, a pesar de que no hace falta que verbalice lo que podés sentir.

Todos los acontecimientos de tu día de golpe se reducen sólo a este momento en el que los dos comparten el silencio fundidos uno junto al otro, hablando en su propio idioma, prometiendo cosas que muchos pensarían locas, tontas, infantiles o arriesgadas pero que para los dos tienen mucho sentido y son promesas posibles de mantener porque las hacen desde el corazón.

Con una sonrisa tenue en los labios, mucho más tranquilo y relajado que antes, contento porque todo tu futuro está abriéndose como un abanico delante de vos, feliz porque aunque te arrojen cientos de piedras y te pongan miles de obstáculos en el camino tu amor es lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir avanzando y aguantar cualquier cosa, seguro de que todos los sacrificios que tengas que hacer van a valer la pena y que cualquier gramo de dolor que te causen va a ser sanado por ella, te levantás despacio y vas en busca de algo que querés darle a Michelle antes de que se quede dormida, algo que para vos representa muchas cosas y que para ella va a representar lo mismo, algo que representa lo que defendiste hoy y vas a defender hasta el último segundo de tu vida: el futuro que pueden construir juntos, el futuro que pueden dibujar juntos, un futuro que no podrías imaginar sin ella, un futuro que no deseás si ella no está en él.

Ante su mirada curiosa buscás algo en el bolsillo de tu saco; no tardás en encontrar el objeto en cuestión (de hecho, es lo único en ese bolsillo), pero pretendés demorarte solamente para incrementar la intriga de Michelle. Regresás al sillón con la mano cerrada en un puño para que no pueda ver qué es eso que tenés, y te dejás caer de nuevo a su lado.

"Llevé esto en el bolsillo de mi saco todo el día" le decís, antes de abrir el puño para dejar a la vista aquello de lo que estás hablando "Es como llevar un pedacito de mi futuro en el bolsillo" agregás luego, sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella sonríe también, y tu panza se llena de mariposas, y una sensación casi tan cálida como la lana de las dos botitas tejidas que tenés sobre la palma de la mano te recorre el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

"Escarpines" murmura, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas de emoción, su voz ligeramente ronca.

"Escarpines" repetís aquella palabra que dice tanto en tan poco, aquella palabra sencilla que encierra demasiados significados a pesar de que muchos la considerarían bastante simple.

"Para nuestro primer bebé" susurra, no en forma de pregunta, sino como una afirmación.

Compraste esos escarpines porque querés darle a Michelle algo inocente, dulce y tierno que simbolice todo lo que les aguarda, todo lo que pueden lograr juntos, todas las cosas lindas que pueden conseguir si se apoyan en la fuerza del amor que sienten el uno por el otro.

"Vos y yo somos una familia, una familia chiquitita que va a ir creciendo de a poquito. Pero no somos solamente una familia: somos uno el futuro del otro" decís en susurros "Pase lo que pase, sé que dentro de un año voy a seguir estando con vos. Pase lo que pase, dentro de diez, veinte, treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta, sesenta, setenta años, voy a estar con vos"

El corazón te tiembla cuando hablás y sentís cada sílaba golpearte el pecho al compás de sus latidos. Habías pensado varias veces en qué dirías, cómo lo dirías, qué frases usarías, pero ahora tenés la mente en blanco y todo lo que surge es puro, crudo, viene directo de lo más profundo de tu ser, surge sin que haga falta que lo medites o midas o lo cambies para que suene de un modo u otro, surge desde ese rinconcito de tu cuerpo donde se esconde esa media alma que encaja a la perfección con la suya.

"Es la única cosa de la que tengo certeza, la única cosa de la que tengo absoluta seguridad: nací para conocerte y enamorarme de vos, y voy a morirme enamorado de vos. Quiero que compartamos todo, quiero que hagamos realidad nuestros sueños, quiero que construyamos nuestro camino ladrillo a ladrillo…"

_Y nada va a impedírnoslo. Nada ni nadie._ _ No me interesaría el futuro si no supiera que lo tengo para compartirlo con vos. _

"…, quiero que seas la mamá de mis hijos" agregás en voz baja y suave, capturando con tu pulgar una lágrima que estaba deslizándose por sus mejillas, recorriendo todo su rostro en camino a sus labios.

No se te ocurre otro lugar en el que debieras estar ahora, ningún otro lugar que no sea éste, con ella, los dos sentados en el sofá de la salita de tu departamento, con apenas días separándolos del instante en el que hagas esa pregunta cuya respuesta ya sabés pero morís por escuchar una vez más. No se te ocurre mejor sitio en el que debieras estar, ningún otro sitio que no sea éste, con Michelle, planeando el futuro que se abre delante de ustedes, contándole en susurros lo que pensás va a ser la vida perfecta que pueden escribir entre los dos sin que nadie se les imponga, demostrándole con la mirada y con el roce de tus dedos sobre su piel que ella te cambió y te dio nuevas metas que querés alcanzar y nuevos sueños, regalándole un pedacito de ese futuro para que pueda anticiparlo desde ahora.

"Cuando me digas que hay un ser humano creciendo en tu panza que es una mitad tuya unida a una mitad mía, quiero que miremos estos dos escarpines y recordemos con lágrimas de felicidad que supimos desde el comienzo que nuestro amor estuvo siempre destinado a quedar perpetuado en una personita que va a cambiarnos la vida cuando llegue" las lágrimas siguen cayendo de sus ojos, y aunque no podés barrer todas con las yemas de tus dedos, la mayoría de ellas son sacadas del camino por tus caricias "Quiero que miremos estos dos escarpines cada día, todos los días, durante los nueve meses previos a conocer a nuestro hijito, porque junto con tu panza que va a ir creciendo hasta volverse enorme, y las pataditas que no te dejen dormir de noche, van a ser la representación visible y tangible de todas las cosas hermosas que van a estar esperándonos. Quiero que estos sean los primeros escarpines de nuestro bebé. Quiero ser el padre de tus hijos, Michelle"

Asiente con la cabeza levemente, tan levemente que quizá no lo habrías notado si no fuera porque a cada gesto suyo prestás desmesurada atención. Tus palabras la dejaron demasiado emocionada como para poder encontrar ella palabras con las que expresarse, y en parte lo agradecés, porque en este momento los únicos sonidos que querés escuchar son los de su corazón, su respiración, las lágrimas que siguen cayendo pero que no detenés, sus labios desparramando besos por tus mejillas, el sonido de las agujas del reloj que se mueven y marcan que faltan días, _apenas días_ para que se marque un 'antes' y un 'después' en tu existencia y su existencia, _apenas días_ para que comiencen a escribir un nuevo capítulo de ese futuro que no querrías planear con ninguna otra.

Que los demás digan lo que quieran, que opinen lo que quieran, que dudan cuanto quieran, que tengan todos los caprichos que se les antoje, que protesten si lo desean, que se peleen entre ellos, que vengan a tratar de convencerte aunque sea en vano, que intenten separarte de tu otra mitad, que pierdan el tiempo maquinando planes para arrancarte del lugar al que pertenecés. A vos no te importa. Realmente no tiene que importante, no cuando tenés todo lo que necesitás, no cuando una sola persona puede hacerte tan feliz, no cuando con ella es tan sencillo sentir el futuro en la piel y sostenerlo en las manos en la forma de dos escarpines.

En el camino vas a encontrarte con momentos dolorosos, angustia, amargura, decepción, discusiones, peleas, y otras cien cosas que en este momento no se te ocurren porque estás demasiado hundido en el mundo que compartís con ella como para ponerte a pensarlas. Vas a tener días malos, eso es seguro. La situación con tu familia seguirá siendo complicada, eso también es seguro. Pero tenés a Michelle. Siempre vas a tener a Michelle, pase lo que pase y sea como sea. Y esa certeza te resulta suficiente para tener fe y esperanza en que las cosas irán cayendo en su lugar adecuado a su debido tiempo, acomodándose como todo lo que anda suelto en el Universo. Tenés la certeza de que ella va a atajarte cada vez que caigas y a sanar tus heridas y a hacer desaparecer el dolor. Tenés la certeza de que estás eligiendo bien, porque ella es la única que puede hacerte feliz, la única que puede completarte, lo más hermoso que te pasó en la vida, tu último fin.

El resto es ruido de fondo.

El resto, todo es solucionable, siempre y cuando ella esté ahí para solucionarlo con vos.


	87. Hielo al sol

_Muy feliz cumpleaños para Milce y María, espero que pasen dos días hermosos junto a sus seres queridos, y también espero que les guste este capítulo (es bastante corto, lo sé, pero creo que es uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora). Ojalá todo vaya bien con la mudanza y estén terminando muy bien la semana. Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando los comentarios que tanto me animan a seguir escribiendo y que son lo que me incentiva a continuar con esta historia, que creció mucho más de lo que yo esperaba debido a todas las cosas geniales que ustedes siempre tienen para decir. Muchos besos y feliz fin de semana._

* * *

_Me hipnotiza tu sonrisa,_

_Me desarma tu mirada,_

_Y de mí no queda nada,_

_Me derrito como hielo al sol._

Cuando pensás que ya no deben quedarle muchos trucos guardados en el bolsillo para dejarte maravillada, fascinada y profundamente sorprendida, él se las arregla para en un segundo demostrarte cuán equivocada estás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos (literalmente).

Su sorpresa para este último viernes antes de Navidad es fruto de la atención desmesurada que te presta cada vez que comentás algo que te interesa, te gusta o te da curiosidad: durante ese primer día que pasaron juntos hace casi cuatro meses atrás le habías comentado que te encantaría aprender a andar en patines sobre hielo pero que nunca te animaste a hacerlo por miedo a caerte y convertirte en la risa de todos los presentes (algo estúpido e infantil, lo sabés, pero ser consciente de ello no lo hace desaparecer como por arte de magia). Él guardó esa información en algún cajoncito de los muchos que tiene en su mente para usarla en el futuro para arrancarte una de esas sonrisas de oreja a oreja que tanto lo enamoran y llenar tu panza de mariposas hiperactivas que no dejan de mover sus alas haciéndote cosquillas.

No sabés cómo lo hizo, no sabés a cuántos tuvo que contactar o cuántos hilos debió jalar, ni querés pensar en cuánto dinero debe haberle costado, pero de alguna manera el hombre con el que vas a casarte mucho más pronto de lo que pensás y que ayer te emocionó hasta las lágrimas cuando mirándote a los ojos y con un par de escarpines blancos te dijo que desea ser el padre de tus hijos consiguió tener por una noche una pista de patinaje sobre hielo exclusivamente para los dos.

Tu primera reacción al abrir los ojos (te había pedido que te los vendaras antes de que te llevara allí - sin darte pista alguna sobre el sitio al que estaban yendo, por supuesto - como lo ha hecho otras veces) fue la de contener un gritito mezcla de alegría y asombro que de todos modos pudo subir por tu garganta y se coló por entre tus labios en forma de una hermosa carcajada que inundó el aire y los envolvió a ambos.

La pista es lo suficientemente grande para que unas cien personas se desplacen de un punto al otro con comodidad, pero totalmente vacía y en el medio del silencio de la noche parece diez veces más inmensa, casi un océano de hielo abriéndose delante de ustedes. La temperatura considerablemente baja causó que un escalofrío te recorriera la espalda, y cuando él inmediatamente te rodeó con sus brazos para infundirte calor sentiste la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro presionando contra la piel de tu cuello al tiempo que sus labios desparramaban besos.

"Tenemos toda la noche para que te enseñe a patinar" había murmurado en tu oído.

Nunca sabés exactamente qué esperar de sus sorpresas y de sus 'planes secretos', pero esto es algo que jamás hubiera estado en una lista de posibilidades (aunque generalmente las cosas que enlistás como posibilidades no son ni un cuarto de lo creativas, maravillosas, imaginativas y originales que son las que él convierte en realidad). La capacidad para hablar parecía haberte abandonado, porque a pesar de que eran miles las cosas que querías decirle no lograbas formar palabra alguna. Estabas demasiado sumergida tratando de embeberte de la situación para convencerte de que no era un sueño como para recordar cómo articular.

Seguías anonadada y sonriendo incontrolablemente (tanto que te dolían los músculos de la cara y casi podías sentir físicamente el brillo que irradiaba de tus ojos, sentirlo tanto como aquél que emanaba de los suyos) cuando te llevó hacia la otra punta de aquél lugar enorme, al lugar donde la gente generalmente alquila los patines y deja sus zapatos y efectos personales en unos casilleros.

Te condujo hasta uno de los largos bancos de madera pulida para que te sentaras en él mientras buscaba un par de patines detrás del mostrador donde está el encargado del local cuando éste está abierto para el público. La naturalidad con la que se movía como si el sitio le perteneciera te hizo pensar que probablemente tuviera confianza con el dueño, aunque, por otro lado, Tony tiene la capacidad de moverse con naturalidad en cualquier lado, especialmente si está a solas con vos.

"Michelle" había llamado tu nombre, rompiendo con el silencio ensordecedor que parecía llenar el espacio físicamente, posándose como si fuera un manto cubriéndolo todo, un silencio tan profundo que, paradójicamente, podría haber sido descripto como ensordecedor "¿por qué tenés esa sonrisa tan linda?"

La pregunta no hizo más que provocar que esa sonrisa se volviera más grande si aquello era posible. Y tus ojos centellaron como dos estrellas fugaces. Y tu corazón latió mucho más rápido. Y saliste de ese hechizo en el que habías caído envuelta y recuperaste la capacidad de hablarle, no porque la sorpresa y todo lo despertado por ella se hubieran disipado, sino porque las ganas de expresar cuánto bien te hace son enormes.

"Porque las locuras que hacés por mí me dejan sin palabras"

Eso fue suficiente para que se derritiera de amor allí mismo (otra paradoja: vos lográs derretirlo como hielo al sol, a pesar de aquél frío penetrante, a pesar de la bajísima temperatura, porque vos sos su sol, brillando constantemente, irradiando luz y calidez todo el tiempo); estaba tan entusiasmado que parecía una criatura a la que le habían anunciado que la Navidad se adelantaría y que no tendría que esperar hasta la mañana del 25 de diciembre para abrir los regalos dejados por Santa Claus.

Luego se lanzó a hablar con una alegría contagiosa que contribuía a que no pudieras dejar de sonreír como si dos hilos estuvieran jalando constantemente de las comisuras de tus labios.

"Probate estos" te alcanzó un par de patines cuya bota de cuero era de un color blanco inmaculado, con letras de una marca suiza grabadas en fino hilo dorado, los cordones en perfecto estado y la cuchilla afilada tan limpia que destellaba "Son dos números más grandes que tu talla" explicó "porque de ese modo el pie está más cómodo; los patines deben ser siempre dos números más grande que la talla que usás normalmente"

También te extendió otro par de medias de gruesa lana para que te pusieras sobre las que ya llevabas para que no tuvieras frío en los pies, y luego un par de guantes y un gorrito que llevaba en el bolsillo de su saco negro.

"¿Winnie Pooh?" preguntaste arqueando las cejas y reprimiendo una carcajada que de todos modos se te escapó e hizo eco en el recinto vacío, retumbando contra las paredes y regresando hasta ustedes, pero no para impactarlos con fuerza y noquearlos sino para acariciarlos con dulzura como sólo la risa de dos personas que se aman puede acariciar la piel.

Los guantes y el gorrito de lana que te tendió son muy coloridos y tienen dibujados las caras de los personajes de Disney de la serie animada Winnie the Pooh: el osito y sus amigos el conejo, el burrito, el chanchito y el tigre. Y a vos te derritió ese pequeño gesto, porque muestra que él nota todo, él se fija en todo, toma en cuenta hasta los detalles más chiquititos, y como sabe que amás esas cositas que a otros les parecían inmaduras o infantiles, en vez de traer guantes y un gorro comunes y corrientes consiguió unos que te harían sonreír y sentir miles de mariposas revoloteando en tu panza.

"Quería conseguir unos de un osito panda, pero no encontré ningunos" dijo sonrojándose.

"Sos adorable, Almeida"

"Solamente con vos"

Son frases como _ésa_ las que te derriten, las que te dejan con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora y un sabor dulce en la boca, las que provocan que esas chispas mágicas salten entre los dos bañándolos como una invisible pero perceptible lluvia de estrellas fugaces, las que provocan que se hipnoticen el uno al otro con la mirada.

Antes de ir allí habían regresado a tu departamento para que él te prepara la cena, y te había dicho que luego de ducharte te pusieras ropa cómoda, consejo que agradecés te haya dado porque no te imaginarías haciendo esto vistiendo otra cosa que no sean unos jeans, un confortable sweater y un saquito (¿cómo no te diste cuenta qué se traía entre manos cuando insistió con eso de que debías llevar una bufanda y un abrigo porque 'había escuchado que la temperatura iba a bajar'?), pero eso no impide que tengas miedo a moverte con una torpeza absoluta incluso si estás vestida adecuadamente.

"No vas a reírte si hago el ridículo, ¿cierto?" le habías preguntado con un dejo de ansiedad en la voz mientras él terminaba de atarse sus patines, muchísimo más grandes que los tuyos.

"No voy a reírme de vos, Michelle" te tranquilizó.

"Pero si me tropiezo y resulta muy gracioso tenés permiso para reírte conmigo" le aseguraste, en tono de broma pero con una seriedad implícita en las palabras: ésta tiene que ser una experiencia relajada y divertida, y aunque esperás no hacer el ridículo tampoco sos ilusa como para creer que en dos o tres horas te vas a convertir en una profesional; las caídas van a ocurrir, y si pueden estallar a carcajadas los dos, mejor. Lo único que te daría vergüenza sería resultar una malísima patinadora, patética en todo sentido, pero incluso antes de preguntarle ya sabías que él sería incapaz de reírse de vos si ése fuera el caso: simplemente seguiría intentando enseñarte, con su buen humor y sus chistes y su dulzura, tratando de buscar un método para que progreses y te diviertas.

Durante los primeros cinco minutos las piernas te temblaron tanto que bien podrían haber estado moldeadas en gelatina, pero no sentiste miedo porque él estaba ahí, una de sus manos sujetando la tuya, uno de sus brazos firmemente alrededor de tu cintura, sus ojos en tus ojos todo el tiempo para tranquilizarte e infundirte confianza, prometiéndote silenciosamente que no te dejaría caer.

"Si seguís mirándome así voy a derretirme" le advertiste, con las mejillas teñidas de un fuerte color carmesí y la piel del rostro ardiendo, tus labios aun curvados en una sonrisa, el temblor de tus piernas un poco más ligero y los dedos de tu mano entrelazados con los suyos como si tu vida entera dependiera de eso, como si estuvieras aferrándote a la cosa más importante sobre la faz de la Tierra.

"¿Cómo podrías derretirte rodeada de tanto hielo?" inquirió escéptico, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de contener lo que podías ver era una sonrisa que estaba tratando de surgir.

"Hasta el hielo se derrite al sol" te limitaste a contestar, tus rodillas a punto de flaquear por sensaciones que tenían más que ver con las mariposas en tu estómago y su hipnótica mirada cargada de dulzura que con tus nervios ante la ansiedad por aprender a patinar.

Él no dijo nada, solamente siguió perforándote con esos dos ojos inundados de la más profunda ternura, calando hondo, como si pudiera ver más allá de tu cuerpo y observar detenidamente el alma encerrada dentro. Vos tampoco agregaste cosa alguna, porque de pronto sentiste que las palabras hubieran sobrado, que no habrían encajado en un momento tan íntimo y tan puro pero a la vez tan sencillo, uno de esos momentos en lo que se dicen todo sin decir nada y sus corazones laten desaforados.

Fuiste vos la que rompió con la quietud, levantando muy despacio una de tus manos para rozar la piel de su rostro con las yemas de tus dedos cubiertas por los guantes de lana, preguntando en lo que sonó parecido a un susurro:

"Mis rodillas ya no tiemblan tanto"

Y luego de ese comentario te ayudó a dar tus primeros pasos con los patines puestos, la cuchilla sobre el hielo, tu cuerpo mucho menos tenso y tranquilo porque él estaba agarrándote con firmeza, su sonrisa y tu sonrisa una el espejo de la otra.

Acaba resultándote mucho más sencillo de lo que alguna vez creíste resultaría si llegaba el día en el que te animaras a ponerte un par de patines y tratar de aprender a deslizarte, quizá porque tenés la confianza absoluta de que Tony está ahí para cuidarte segundo a segundo e impedir que caigas, listo para atajarte en caso de que flaquees. Su facilidad para andar en patines es realmente impresionante, y debido a tu peso liviano como el de una pluma no le cuesta esfuerzo alguno conducirte, moviéndote con el impulso de sus propios movimientos, llevándote despacio de una punta de la pista a la otra, sus manos y tus manos fuertemente entrelazadas y sus ojos y tus ojos fijos un par en el otro.

No podés evitar que la risa brote de vos a borbotones a medida que va tomando un poquitito más de velocidad: toda tu vida quisiste subirte a un par de patines, pero tu abuela nunca te dejó porque decía que era peligroso y que podrías lastimarte y que, dado que no eras precisamente brillante en las clases de gimnasia en la escuela, era probable que no estuvieras hecha para nada que exigiera mantener el equilibrio; y eso te provocó un irracional miedo a hacer el ridículo si alguna vez se te ocurría a tratar, a caerte y quedar como una tonta (graciosa la forma en la que funciona la mente humana: tenés un trabajo que implica correr muchísimos riesgos para salvar vidas, pero te daba miedo andar en patines). Pero con Tony todos tus miedos se diluyen y no hay peso alguno sobre los hombros que te hunda, ni recuerdo que te atormente, ni opinión que valga.

"Me encanta escucharte reír, Michelle" las palabras hacen eco en el enorme recinto donde sólo están ustedes dos, rebotando contra las frías paredes y llegando de vuelta a vos para envolverte con una calidez que se siente a pesar de que la temperatura allí es bajísima.

Cuando concluyen la cuarta vuelta a la pista, te animás a soltarte y a tratar de mantenerte de pie vos sola; saber que él está ahí para agarrarte e impedir que caigas y te hagas daño es toda la seguridad que precisás. Y durante un minuto entero lográs mantenerte erguida sin agarrarte de nada, las cuchillas filosas y brillantes clavadas en el hielo lo único sosteniendo tu preciosa anatomía, su sonrisa orgullosa brillando más que cualquier estrella y derritiéndote con la fuerza de los rayos del sol.

En cuanto sentís que empezás a tambalearte instintivamente te sujetás de él.

"Vamos de a poquito, Michelle" murmura, besando la punta de tu nariz y tomándote de las manos otra vez "Para vos tengo todo el tiempo y toda la paciencia del mundo"

Una hora y muchas risas más tarde, ya podés deslizarte sola bastante bien (tal vez no con mucha gracia, pero eso es algo que se adquiere a través de la práctica), con él a escasos centímetros de distancia listo para agarrarte si perdés el equilibrio. Pero no tenés miedo ni te carcome la ansiedad, porque patinar no es tan difícil como pensabas, quizá porque estar con él te infunde una seguridad tan grande que cualquier desafío se vuelve pequeñito como un grano de arena, quizá porque cuando estás con él te animás a hacer todas esas cosas a las que no te atreverías sola o en compañía de otros, quizá porque Tony tiene la capacidad de sacar lo mejor de vos en todo sentido.

"Ya casi diste una vuelta completa a la pista sola" te comenta orgulloso, sonriendo ampliamente y con su mirada embebida en ese brillo especial al que estás acostumbrada porque aparece muy seguido cuando él te mira "Sabía que no ibas a tardar en aprender…"

"Tengo un muy buen profesor" contestás, haciendo desaparecer la distancia entre los dos para atraparlo en un abrazo.

"Darle un beso al profesor suma puntos" comenta sugestivamente, envolviéndote en sus brazos y capturando tus labios con sus labios.

Una sensación cálida te recorre desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, bañándote por dentro. Es la sensación más dulce del mundo, y sólo la sentís cuando él te besa. Difícilmente cualquier droga o sustancia pueda tener en vos ese efecto adictivo o la capacidad de hacerte creer que el mundo desaparece, los límites se desdibujan y solamente existen ustedes dos flotando en el medio del éxtasis. La sangre corriendo por tus venas estalla en hervor y el frío que un rato atrás calaba hasta los huesos a pesar de tu ropa de abrigo, los guantes y el gorro de repente es reemplazado por una oleada de calor que te envuelve, te ahoga, te absorbe, te abruma. Te perdés en el roce de sus manos acariciando tu espalda sobre la gruesa lana del saquito que llevás puesto, te perdés en su perfume, te perdés en el sonido de su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, te perdés en sus caricias y en el millón de cosas inexplicables e indescriptibles que te dice mediante el lenguaje de la piel. Y las piernas te tiemblan como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina, tanto que precisás que él sostenga todo tu peso para que no caigas, pero no se debe a que estás parada sobre un par de cuchillas: siempre que te besa el cuerpo te falla, siempre que te besa empezás a tiritar, siempre que te besa te derretís como un simple cubito de hielo bajo los abrasadores rayos del sol.

Y a él le sucede lo mismo. A él lo hacés sentir cosas tan intensas como las que él te hace sentir a vos. A él también se le doblan las rodillas y su cuerpo amenaza con fallarle cuando tus labios capturan sus labios para devorarlo. Él también pierde noción de todo, él también queda sedado bajo los efectos de tu amor expresado en forma de caricias. Él también queda desprovisto de toda cordura cuando tu boca y su boca se encuentran y colapsan.

"Michelle, si seguís besándome así voy a derretirme" susurra contra tus labios, reprimiendo una sonrisa y logrando que te sonrojes ferozmente.

Robás sus palabras, ya que él robó las tuyas primero:

"¿Cómo podrías derretirte rodeado de tanto hielo?" inquirís con fingidas curiosidad e incredulidad.

"Hasta el hielo se derrite al sol" murmura él, causando que un millar de mariposas se mueva dentro de tu panza haciéndote cosquillas con sus alitas.

Son apenas palabras combinadas de tal modo que forman una frase en apariencia sencilla, una frase que en apariencia no dice mucho, pero que en realidad está diciendo _todo_: si su mirada puede derretirte como los rayos del sol derretirían a un hielo, entonces eso significa que _él_ es _tu sol_; y si tus besos pueden causar en él lo mismo y con la misma intensidad, eso es porque _vos_ sos _su sol_. Y no necesitan armar elaboradas y rebuscadas frases poéticas para expresarlo: basta simplemente con las miradas cargadas de dulzura que intercambian y los besos adictivos que se dan.

Su sonrisa es hipnótica, su mirada te desarma, te puede en todo sentido, y a vos te encanta. Te fascina la capacidad que tiene para envolverte con sus palabras, con su tacto, con sus besos, con la cruda sinceridad con la que te dice que te ama, con sus ganas de hacerte feliz a través de sus pequeños grandes planes para sorprenderte.

Y se lo decís. No con el lenguaje común y corriente, sino con el brillo que centella en tus ojos y que te convierte en la única luz brillando en su mundo, su luna, su estrella favorita de entre las millones que salpican el firmamento, _su sol_. Es el mismo brillo con el que él contesta a tus silenciosas declaraciones de amor, el brillo que embebe esos dos pedacitos de océano negro y que te recuerda por qué tu alma lo eligió a él para ser en tu mundo la luna, la estrella más hermosa, la luz más fuerte y cálida, _tu sol_.

Las horas que le quedan a la noche transcurren en esa pista de hielo que él consiguió quedara vacía para poder usarla con vos, para que pudieras aprender a patinar sin sentir las presiones extras que te hubiera generado la perspectiva de caerte ridículamente y morirte de vergüenza delante de un centenar de espectadores.

Cuando las agujas del reloj marcan las seis de la mañana, están los dos exhaustos pero felices. Ya otras veces han estado toda una noche sin dormir por motivos mucho menos placenteros, como situaciones de alto riesgo en el trabajo, misiones especiales, protocolos activos, emergencias que requieren de su inmediata atención; es hermoso poder decir que vas a necesitar dormir durante todo el sábado para reponer energías porque estuviste despierta toda la noche del viernes aprendiendo a patinar sobre hielo con el amor de tu vida, tan hermoso como lo es saber que él sacrificaría todas sus horas de descanso para verte a vos feliz y contenta como una criatura. Te duelen los músculos, tenés frío, estás cansada, estás agotada, pero estás feliz, y él también está feliz.

"Resultaste ser muy buena aprendiz, Dessler" te dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando los dos salen finalmente de la pista y se sientan en uno de los largos bancos de madera para quitarse los patines.

Sí, es cierto, resultaste ser mejor de lo que te hubieras imaginado: no tenés la gracia, agilidad y facilidad que él muestra para moverse, pero ya te explicó que eso se adquiere con práctica y tiempo. No te caíste ni una sola vez, lo cual te llena de orgullo, y las veces que te tambaleaste un poco él estuvo ahí, listo para sujetarte y ayudar a que te enderezaras otra vez. Te divertiste muchísimo (siempre que estás con él te divertís más que con nadie) y disfrutaste cada segundo, desde los primeros veinte minutos en los que no podías moverte dos centímetros sin aferrarte a sus manos como si tu vida dependiera de ello, hasta cuando cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada pudiste dar una vuelta completa a la pista sin agarrarte de nada _y_ con una velocidad bastante buena para considerar que nunca antes te habías puesto un par de patines en toda tu vida.

"Podemos volver cuando quieras, Michelle, para que sigas aprendiendo"

"Me encantaría" contestás, devolviéndole la sonrisa "Tony, no tengo palabras para agradecerte todas las cosas que hacés por mí" suspirás, acariciando sus labios con los tuyos.

"Si seguís besándome así _y_ diciéndome esas cosas, vas a terminar derritiéndome" murmura, dibujando el contorno de tu rostro con las yemas de sus dedos.

Las risas de ambos llenan el silencio; es tu sonido favorito y nunca te cansarías de escucharlo, así como jamás te cansarías de escuchar su voz o los latidos de su corazón cuando está dormido en tus brazos, totalmente relajado y libre de toda preocupación.

Su risa, su sonrisa, su mirada, son hipnóticas y te derriten, porque él es _tu_ sol, la luz más fuerte brillando en tu mundo, y vos bajo los efectos de su amor te volvés tan insignificante como un cubito de hielo.

Una de las cosas más lindas es saber que a él le pasa lo mismo y que cada vez que reís, cada vez que sonreís, cada vez que lo mirás, lo dejás hipnotizado, derritiéndose, porque vos sos _su _sol, la luz más fuerte brillando en su mundo, la única que bajo los efectos de su amor puede volverlo tan insignificante como un cúbito de hielo.


	88. Árbol de Navidad

**Nota:**

Para empezar, muy felices Pascuas para todos ustedes :) Espero que pasen un hermoso domingo mañana y que hayan pasado tenido un muy buen jueves, un excelente viernes y un gran sábado.

_**En cuanto al capítulo:**_ Dejé un par de cabos sueltos y dos o tres contradicciones a propósito. Lo que parezca fuera de lugar ahora o no tenga mucho sentido o suene a una equivocación o a falta de coherencia y continuidad está hecho con la intención de generar dudas y va a ser explicado pronto. Espero que este nuevo pedacito de la historia les guste._  
_

* * *

_El barrio se ilumina y_

_La noche se hace día,_

_Brilla como un árbol de Navidad_

Despertás el sábado cuando el reloj marca que ya pasan de las tres y media de la tarde, aunque aquello escapa a tu conocimiento. Durante un minuto entero te quedás como estás, tumbado boca abajo, con el rostro enterrado en la almohada impregnada con esa mezcla exquisita de tu perfume y el suyo, sin abrir los ojos, completamente quieto, los últimos destellos del sueño que estabas teniendo brillando tenuemente en la pantalla de cine de tu cabeza antes de que ésta se apague hasta la próxima vez que caigas hundido en el mundo del subconsciente y le toque una nueva función. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior comienzan a surgir, envolviéndote, y tus labios se curvan automáticamente en una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, cuando esos sesenta segundos embriagados de dulzura se diluyen, te das cuenta de que algo está mal, algo está fuera de lugar: estás cómodo, no tenés frío porque te envuelve una de tus mantas favoritas (nunca se te hubiera ocurrido tener una 'manta favorita', pero como es una de las mantas favoritas de Michelle, entonces también es la tuya), el agotamiento acumulado luego de una larga jornada de trabajo seguida de toda una noche en la pista de patinaje ha desaparecido gracias a ocho horas de descanso, no estás tenso, no te duele nada…

Es la falta de Michelle lo que hace que sientas que algo no encaja. No está ahí, acurrucada a tu lado, hecha un bollito diminuto, con la cara enterrada en el hueco entre tu cuello y hombro, sus brazos envolviéndote con fuerza, los latidos de su corazón firmes acariciando tus oídos e intercalándose con los tuyos en perfecta sincronía.

No escuchás el agua de la ducha ni movimientos en la cocina, por lo que una milésima de segundo después de haber procesado la información que reciben tus sentidos, completamente despierto te levantás, con el ceño fruncido y las pulsaciones un poco aceleradas, preguntándote _dónde_ está Michelle, _por qué_ no está ahí con vos y _cómo_ es que te las arreglaste para seguir durmiendo profundamente sin ella anidada en tus brazos.

La respuesta la encontrás antes de tener tiempo de dar un paso hacia un lado u otro, antes de que alguno de los muchos pensamientos arremolinándose en tu mente acabe de tomar forma definida: hay una hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada por la mitad sobre la mesita ratona, tu nombre escrito con marcador rojo en letra cursiva y rodeado de pequeños corazoncitos, a la espera de que la abras para encontrar en su interior lo que intuís debe ser una notita de Michelle.

Su caligrafía prolija es preciosa y podrías distinguirla con facilidad en cualquier sitio, entre miles y millones de papeles, porque la conocés de memoria. Es una nota de pocos renglones, escrita también en marcador rojo, y la releés al menos una docena de veces.

_Me escabullí mientras dormías para ir a comprar tu regalo de Navidad. No te preocupes por mí, no me fui con el estómago vacío: tomé una taza de café con leche y comí un paquete de Oreos (no te enojes). Son las tres menos cuarto de la tarde, probablemente no vuelva hasta las seis y media o siete. No me llames al celular aunque te mueras de ganas: no puedo arriesgarme a que descubras cuál es tu sorpresa. _

_Ya le di de comer a Bonnie, no dejes que te engañe con su carita tan tierna y sus ojitos de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia. _

_Te amo y voy a extrañarte todo el día, pero te prometo que en cuanto llegue voy a abrazarte y no te voy a soltar hasta que el jueves tengamos que volver al trabajo._

_Muchos besos,_

_Michelle._

Suspirás. Así que Michelle, _tu_ Michelle, se escabulló mientras dormías para ir a comprarte una sorpresa para Navidad. Como si necesitaras algo más que su risa, su sonrisa, sus besos y el 'sí' que va a darte cuando le pidas que se case con vos. Como si necesitaras algo más que ver sus ojitos brillantes y su carita cuando le des aquél otro regalo que tenés tan bien guardado y que ella ni debe imaginarse.

El tiempo libre del que dispones ahora te da la oportunidad de chequear detalles de tu _otro_ plan, el que vas a llevar a cabo hoy, el que forma parte de una cadena que venís construyendo de a poquito con pequeños eslabones y que estará completa el 24 de diciembre cerca de la medianoche. Es un plan al que le dedicaste horas y horas de pensamiento y análisis, repasando detalle por detalle para asegurarte de que no hay fallas ni la posibilidad de que surjan inconvenientes que echen todo a perder. Forma parte del último tramo del plan general, y es tan, tan importante que fue, de hecho, una de las primeras cosas que organizaste, junto a la compra de otras dos cosas que Michelle ni se imagina son para ella.

Hacés uno o dos llamados para confirmar algo con Martina (jamás se lo dirías porque la pondría incómoda, pero ella ha sido tu gran cómplice desde que le contaste lo que habías ideado para cada día de Diciembre) mientras calentás un poco del café que Michelle dejó preparado. Tu taza con el logo de Chicago Cubs está en su lugar habitual, tan limpia que reluce y parece nueva, perfectamente cuidada como se merece por ser un tesoro que encierra tanta importancia para vos, pero sabés que ella la usó. A ella le encanta usar tu taza de Chicago Cubs, esa taza que jamás habías dejado fuera usada por otra persona pero que no te molesta compartir con ella, porque con ella compartís todo, con ella querés compartir cada pedacito de tu vida, cada pedacito de tu corazón.

Las agujas del reloj corren demasiado despacio para tu gusto y la forma en la que los segundos parecen burlarse de vos volviéndose pesados como el plomo te resulta exasperante. Cuando no estás con Michelle no sabés qué hacer, sentís que te falta el rumbo, sentís que nada es suficiente, sentís la necesidad de salir corriendo a donde ella esté. Dependés de ella, y no te da vergüenza reconocerlo, y aunque algunos puedan decir que estás loco tampoco te interesa escuchar opiniones ajenas. Solo en tu departamento por primera vez en mucho tiempo todo te resulta vacío, desabrido, aburrido, carente de sentido, frío. Falta su luz, su calidez, su risa inundando el ambiente, su perfume intoxicándote.

_No quiero imaginarme lo que sería pasar todo un día sin ella si así me hacen sentir un par de horas_ reflexionás mientras jugás al Solitario en tu computadora, mirando las cartas sin interés alguno y moviéndolas de un lado al otro con desgano y de forma casi autómata.

El reloj marca las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde y vos estás tumbado boca abajo en el sofá, otra vez, respirando su perfume impregnado en la almohada. Cualquiera pensaría que estás sufriendo, con el corazón roto, abandonado, destrozado, cuando la realidad es que simplemente estás condenado a esperar dos horas más – dos horas y media como mucho – hasta que Michelle vuelva. Pero no podés. La espera se te hace eterna, la separación se te hace insoportable, las ganas de abrazarla provocan que te duela el cuerpo, sentís cosquillas en los labios porque te morís por besarla. Así de enamorado estás, así de desesperado estás, así de loco te tiene, así de dependiente sos.

En otras circunstancias podrías tratar de ocupar tu cabeza y tus pensamientos con algo de trabajo, pero el viernes tanto Michelle como vos comenzaron oficialmente sus vacaciones de Navidad y no se espera que regresen a la CTU hasta el jueves 27. Evitaste decirle a Chappelle que este año te quedarías en Los Angeles para no correr el riesgo de ser llamado en caso de emergencia, y te limitaste a desearle a él un buen viaje (te había comentado que visitaría a unos primos de su esposa en Colorado); Michelle también omitió decir que ella tampoco tenía planeado abandonar California: después de todo, el que calla otorga, y ustedes dos otorgaron a los demás el derecho a pensar que ambos van a pasar las fiestas con sus respectivas familias. Pero no tienen de qué preocuparse porque absolutamente nadie sospecha que los dos van a pasar Navidad juntos, ya que por ninguna cabeza cruzaría la idea de que hay entre ustedes algo más que una amistosa relación de colegas, gracias a todo el cuidado que ustedes ponen para mantener a salvo ese secreto al que le falta muy poquito para ver la luz.

De tanto dar vueltas y vueltas tratando de hallar una posición cómoda, acabás tumbado boca arriba en el sofá, Bonnie hecha un ovillo a tu lado, la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido del cielo raso, tus pensamientos vagando en contemplaciones profundas de cómo en casi cuatro meses las cosas cambiaron tanto y en tan variados aspectos, no sólo para vos y para Michelle, no sólo con tu familia, sino en general.

Jack, por ejemplo…, está tan distinto. Mucho más tranquilo, mucho más contento, mucho más relajado. Algo le falta, se nota: le falta Teri, le falta eso que lo completa, le falta el amor de su vida, su otra mitad. Pero ha empezado a tomar del suelo esos pedazos que quedaron desperdigados cuando Nina lo rompió con una fuerza increíble, y está volviendo a reconstruirse, o al menos está reconstruyendo lo que se puede arreglar. Tu intuición te dice que está enamorándose de alguien o incluso quizá empezando una relación con alguien, que esa alegría visible en sus ojos quiera él o no esté ahí embebiendo su mirada azul no se debe solamente a que las cosas con Kim han progresado muchísimo y que ambos han vuelto a hallar cierta estabilidad. No le hiciste ningún comentario porque sabés que es un tipo privado que no discute esos asuntos con cualquiera, pero notaste los cambios en su actitud, en su forma de ser, en su forma de hablar. Notaste la manera en la que te dijo que con Kim visitarían a Carol (hermana de Teri) en Año Nuevo porque habían sido invitados por una 'amiga' y su familia a pasar la Navidad con ellos, y no pudiste evitar distinguir eso especial que aparece en la voz y en la mirada de cualquier hombre ilusionado, así como tampoco escapó a tu instinto el cariño con el que había pronunciado la palabra 'amiga', casi con ternura. Y estás contento por él, verdaderamente contento por él; te alegra saber que él y Kim están, finalmente, saliendo adelante.

Esto te lleva a pensar, inevitablemente, en qué harías vos si estuvieras en los zapatos de Jack. La sola suposición es suficiente para que la sangre te hierva en las venas, te dé vueltas la cabeza y las náuseas suban por tu garganta quemándote con su acidez; tu corazón se contrae dolorosamente y podrías jurar que dentro de los confines de tu cuerpo escuchás a tu alma sollozar. No podés soportar siquiera imaginar por un segundo cómo sería la vida sin ella. No podrías vivir sin tu Michelle, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni dentro de veinte años, ni dentro de cincuenta ni dentro de cien. Admirás que Jack esté intentando retomar el rumbo y dar pasos hacia el futuro con la cabeza en alto a pesar de su terrible pérdida, pero vos no podrías. Si a Michelle le pasara lo que le pasó a Teri, si a Michelle le pasara _cualquier cosa_, vos te morirías con ella, en alma y en cuerpo. No habría para vos un 'después de Michelle'.

Instintivamente abrazás la almohada con tanta fuerza que acabás estrujándola, enterrando el rostro en ella para embriagarte con su perfume. Más sensible que de costumbre, te reprendés mentalmente por haber dejado que tus pensamientos te llevaran a un lugar tan oscuro como aquél plagado del insoportable miedo a perder a Michelle, y permitís que las lágrimas que se han acumulado de golpe en tus ojos y que están quemando tus órbitas caigan, empapando tu cara, tus mejillas, y la funda de la almohada. Tratás de concentrarte en todas las sorpresas lindas que tenés preparadas, tratás de imaginar su sonrisa y su mirada brillante cargada de ternura, tratás de perderte en el recuerdo del roce de sus labios sobre los tuyos dibujando besos.

_Estar lejos de Michelle definitivamente me hace mal, incluso si son apenas unas horas _pensás, esa sensación desagradable en el estómago aun torturándote, la angustia pesada sobre tus hombros como si estuvieras llevando sobre ellos todos los problemas del mundo.

Buscás tu celular y decidís enviarle un mensaje de texto; te pidió que no la llamaras, pero la notita no especificaba nada acerca de mensajitos. Necesitás un 'te amo' o un 'estoy por volver a casa' o un 'cuando llegue voy a abrazarte y no voy a soltarte más' (de verdad precisarías abrazarla, abrazarla para que ese pánico súbito que te agarró porque tus pensamientos te llevaron de un lado a otro en una fracción de segundo desaparezca, para calmarte, para fundirte en la promesa de que van a estar juntos para siempre y de que nada es lo suficientemente fuerte para separarlos).

'_Te extraño. Olvidate de mi regalo; vos sos el mejor regalo que podría pedir. Volvé a casa, necesito un abrazo'_

Estás a punto de agregar una carita triste, pero no querés que Michelle sepa que te angustiaste tan terriblemente porque a tu mente se le ocurrió empezar a sembrar suposiciones oscuras y posibles escenarios en los que ella no está y vos te morís de dolor porque te falta esa otra mitad, esa persona fundamental para que puedas existir. Enviás el mensaje sin poner ninguna otra cosa, y te quedás con el aparato en la mano esperando su respuesta, que llega escasos minutos después:

'_Vuelvo en un ratito. No me extrañes demasiado'_

No podés evitar reír al ver esa última frase, pero no es una risa que surge porque te causa gracia, sino más bien una risa que te nace desde el fondo del corazón ante lo utópico de aquello que te pide: _'no me extrañes demasiado'._ Sabés que te lo dice a propósito. También sabés que lo dice en serio y poniéndole peso a cada palabra. Es absurdo que te pida que no la extrañes, así como sería absurdo que vos le pidieras a ella que no te extrañara. Y probablemente cualquiera no tardaría en juzgarlos a ambos como locos y dependientes a un extremo que dudás sea sano, pero no te importa en lo mínimo. Michelle se ha convertido en el equivalente del aire que tus pulmones necesitan para alimentar al cerebro para éste dé a tu corazón la orden de bombear sangre. Michelle es tu droga, y cuando no podés estar con ella te agarra enseguida un síndrome de abstinencia tan grande que sentís su ausencia _físicamente_, como estás sintiéndola ahora, devorándote, causando que tu cabeza se llene de golpe de esos pensamientos que te provocan miedos y pánico súbitos que no podés controlar y que sólo se van y vuelven a esconderse en los confines más recónditos de tu mente cuando ella llega y te acuna en sus brazos y te promete en silencio que jamás te dejaría y te reafirma que no hay fuerza humana o sobrenatural que pueda arrancarlos al uno del otro.

'_¿Cómo hago para no extrañarte demasiado?'_ contestás, necesitado de seguir mandándole mensajitos y leyendo los que ella envía como respuesta. Esté donde esté y haciendo lo que sea que esté haciendo, no tenés dudas de que le encanta que le mandes mensajitos; a veces incluso los fines de semana cuando ella está distraída haciendo otra cosa escondés su teléfono móvil en algún lugar de la casa y empezás a mandarle mensajes cargados de palabras tiernas para que ella encuentre el aparato siguiendo el sonido.

'_¿Sabés por qué no apagué el celular? Porque sabía que ibas a extrañarme tanto que terminarías mandándome un mensajito de todos modos'_

No podés evitar la risita que se te escapa al leer aquellas dos líneas. Te conoce demasiado bien, mucho mejor de lo que cualquier otra persona podría llegar a conocerte.

Media hora y muchos mensajitos de texto después, te avisa que ya tiene tu regalo y que está por emprender el regreso a tu departamento. La idea de ver a Michelle dentro de un ratito te resulta reconfortante, y mucho. Tenés ganas de abrazarla y besarla como si el mundo fuera a acabarse esta misma noche, y también tenés muchas ganas de poner en marcha una de las partecitas finales de tu plan, esos últimos eslabones que falta agregar a la gran cadena de cosas que ideaste para cada día de diciembre.

'_Te espero'_ contestás, la sonrisa en tus labios ensanchándose un poco más, tu estómago lleno de mariposas. No te parece infantil o loco extrañarla tanto porque tuvieron que estar separados un par de horas: en tu estado de enamoramiento este tipo de locura es normal (y si no lo fuera, tampoco te interesaría mucho, porque no cambiarías nada sobre la intensidad de las cosas que ella te hace sentir). Cualquier regalo que te haya comprado no puede compararse con la felicidad que te invade, esa felicidad tan enorme que no puede ser explicada y tan compleja que no hay palabras que la describan, cuando pasás tiempo con ella, perdido en sus brazos, mirándola a los ojos, escuchando el sonido de su voz y su risa, mirando dibujitos animados en la televisión o tumbados en el césped de cara al cielo tratando de hallarle formas a las nubes, o simplemente haciendo nada. Ella es el mejor regalo que Dios podría haberte hecho, y ahora que la tenés y sabés que van a estar juntos para siempre no te animarías a pedir nada de nada, porque no querés ni necesitás nada más, no te interesa tener nada más.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, vas a la cocina a hervir un jarrito de leche para preparar chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. Estás pensando en bromear con Michelle diciéndole que no se merece chocolate caliente por haberte dejado durmiendo solo pero que vas a tener misericordia y perdonarla por esta vez, cuando tu teléfono vibra y suena avisándote que hay un nuevo mensaje en tu buzón de entrada.

'_Si yo te esperé toda mi vida, vos podés esperarme un raro más'_

Son mensajitos como ése los que te llenan de ternura y provocan que tu corazón lata tan fuerte que podés sentirlo tratando de escaparse de tu pecho, retumbando contra tus costillas y bombeando la sangre que corre rápido por tus venas. Son mensajitos como ése los que alborotan a las mariposas en tu estómago. Son mensajitos como ése los que podrías leer y releer miles de veces y no cansarte nunca de sentir las palabras empapándote.

Son mensajes como ése los que te emocionan porque prueban que tu corazón está guiándote hacia el lugar correcto, hacia el instante en el que, dentro de dos días, traces una línea, un 'antes' y un 'después' en tu historia con ella y comiencen a escribir los dos juntos un nuevo capítulo de sus vidas convertidas en una sola.

* * *

Un abrazo mucho más largo que cualquier otro que se hayan dado y dos tazas de chocolate caliente después, totalmente resignado a que no lograrías sonsacarle siquiera la más pequeñita pista sobre qué es tu regalo de Navidad y decidido a ser obediente y esperar hasta el 25 de diciembre para descubrir qué eligió ella para sorprenderte, pusiste en marcha los engranajes y comenzaste una de las últimas etapas de tu plan.

Primero la convenciste de ir a cenar a aquella pizzería a la que fueron el primer día que pasaron juntos. Toda la comida transcurrió con sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y sus ojos fijos en lo que podría describirse como una mirada de adoración absoluta, de esas que penetran el alma. Conversaron de todo un poco pero también compartieron silencios de esos en los que podrían sumergirse y quedarse allí envueltos en la calidez que emana de sus cuerpos cuando hablan sin utilizar palabras.

Luego le propusiste dar un paseo, y ella te siguió, sus dedos aun entrelazados con los tuyos, sin hacer preguntas ni comentar nada, permitiendo que la guiaras hacia donde vos quisieras, su cabeza descansando sobre tu brazo y sus pasos coordinados con los tuyos.

Caminaron durante cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta acercarse a destino. Faltando escasas cuadras para entrar en la zona residencial, tus nervios aparecieron de golpe, embistieron contra vos con la fuerza de un ejército y te abrumaron de tal modo que de pronto en tu cabeza se desdibujó el plan hasta convertirse en un borrón al cual devolverle algo de coherencia parecía tarea imposible de llevar, una mancha, un enchastre, algo imposible de realizar. Todas las dudas, planteos y cuestionamientos en los que no habías reparado porque creías tener la situación bajo control aparecieron de la nada, con sus dientes filosos y hambre de tu tranquilidad, poniendo en movimiento tus nervios, carcomiéndote con velocidad y crueldad: _¿y si algo sale mal?, ¿y si no resulta?, ¿y si Michelle se enoja?_

Pero como si estuvieras tratando de ahuyentar a una mosca especialmente molesta sacudiste todo eso de tu cabeza, haciéndolo a un lado, y te concentraste en el calor que se formaba entre la palma de su mano y la palma de tu mano, su perfume mezclándose con el aire de la noche, el sonido del mar meciéndose de un lado al otro, el brillo de la luna y las estrellas que adornaban aquél cielo color tinta que se cernía sobre ustedes como un gigantesco manto, su respiración relajada, su carita de muñeca de porcelana, y la certeza de que Michelle es la personita más dulce y menos egoísta del mundo, por lo cual cuando le explicaras por qué estaban allí y para qué no se enfadaría con vos ni se disgustaría ni mostraría reparos.

'_Va a estar todo bien'_ una voz firme y optimista susurra en tu oído, ayudándote a recobrar la compostura, convirtiendo en volutas de polvo cualquier cuestionamiento o duda, reconstruyendo el plan hasta que vuelve a tomar forma en la pantalla gigante que tenés en la mente, prolijo como lo estuvo desde que lo trazaste semanas atrás.

Cuando llegan frente a la casa te detenés, para indicarle a Michelle que la caminata ha alcanzado su fin. Ella te mira desconcertada y con el ceño fruncido, sin entender dónde están o por qué están allí. Es la clase de reacción que deseabas, la clase de reacción que esperabas: no es la primera vez que traes a Michelle a este lugar, pero la primera vez te habías encargado de que tuviera los ojos vendados.

No decís nada, y ella no dice nada. Tus dedos y sus dedos siguen entrelazados, y ninguno de los dos tiene intención de soltar al otro. Ella no hace preguntas porque confía ciegamente en vos, y vos no das respuestas a interrogantes que no han sido verbalizados. Simplemente la conducís hacia el interior de la propiedad con total naturalidad; cualquiera que contemplara la escena fácilmente podría creer que aquella a la que están entrando es su casa, cualquiera pensaría que son una pareja que regresa a su hogar después de haber pasado la velada del viernes cenando fuera y dando un paseo a la luz de la luna.

"Es la casa donde van a vivir tu hermana y su familia" comenta segundos después de cruzar el umbral, una media sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que toma noción de dónde se encuentran.

"Sí" te limitás a contestar.

"¿Vamos a seguir con las lecciones de piano?" su sonrisa se acentúa al sugerir esto, y el brillo que empapa sus ojos es tan fuerte que dudás haya alguna estrella en el firmamento que pueda opacarlo. Te encanta verla de pronto tan contenta y entusiasmada, casi ansiosa, tanto que la emoción parece irradiar de ella y envolver el ambiente, envolverte a _vos_.

"No" respondés, besando su frente y luego la punta de su nariz "Estamos acá por otro motivo"

"¿Otro motivo?" cuestiona ella arqueando las cejas y con un fuerte dejo de curiosidad en su voz.

"Sí, de hecho" bajás la vista, tus ojos quedan clavados en el suelo, una oleada de nervios te recorre otra vez de pies a cabeza, tus manos tiemblan ligeramente "… Bueno" volvés a titubear. Inhalás, exhalás, pero lo que finalmente te relaja es sentir los dedos de Michelle trazando el contorno de tu rostro, acariciando tu piel suavemente con sus yemas tibias "… El motivo por el que estamos acá tiene que ver con mis sobrinas" empezás a explicar "Mi hermana y mi cuñado cambiaron la fecha de su vuelo porque necesitan que Andrés se presente a su nuevo trabajo el martes a primera hora sin falta, así que van a llegar el 24 entrada la noche, gracias a un primo de Andrés con contactos en la aerolínea que pudo conseguirles pasajes de última hora a pesar de la fecha en la que estamos. Fiona me llamó hace dos días para avisarme, y nos pidió a Martina y a mí que le hiciéramos un favor. Martina sólo podía ocuparse de una parte de ese favor esta tarde, entonces yo le prometí que iba a encargarme de la otra, y se me ocurrió que te gustaría ayudarme"

Si tu intensión era la de confundir a Michelle y llenarla de intriga hasta lograr que tuviera el ceño fruncido y su rostro contorsionado en una de sus expresiones más adorables, lo lograste. Todo lo que acabás de decirle no forma más que una madeja de información anudada y enredada, y vos sos el que tiene que aflojar los nudos y desenredarla.

_Esta es la parte difícil_ pensás.

Tomás aire y seguís hablando:

"Fiona no esperaba pasar el 25 de diciembre en Los Angeles. Los muebles van a llegar desde la otra punta del país recién entre el miércoles y el jueves; los primeros días van a tener que arreglárselas como puedan. Lo que más angustia a mi hermana es que cuando las nenas despierten la mañana de Navidad no van a tener un árbol decorado. Éste es el primer año en el que Lara entiende más o menos de qué se trata la Navidad, y está tan entusiasmada, tanto que incluso cuando le hablan del tema contesta con frases más o menos largas" suspirás "… Martina y yo le prometimos a mi hermana que compraríamos un árbol y adornos nuevos y que lo decoraríamos para que nuestras sobrinitas se despertaran el 25 y, a pesar de las circunstancias y de la mudanza repentina, pudieran tener una linda mañana de Navidad, como la que mi hermana hubiera preparado para ellas de no haberle llovido tantos imprevistos de golpe" volvés a tomar aire "Pero surgió otro inconveniente…"

_Esta es la parte en la que todo puede arruinarse_ no podés evitar pensar, no podés evitar la voz aguda que te lo recuerda, susurrando en tu cabeza y queriéndote envolver con sus palabras envenenadas para causar que tus nervios hiervan y que falles.

"… Martina no pudo encontrar un árbol de la medida adecuada; es casi imposible comprar un árbol en estas fechas, a decir verdad, mucho menos si uno tiene pretensiones en cuanto a las medidas y la calidad" se te escapa otro suspiro mezclado con un poquitito de frustración "… Yo ya había encargado uno para nosotros" bajás la mirada hacia el suelo otra vez, pero alzás la mano para acariciar su mejilla "Iban a traerlo hoy a la tarde a casa, mi idea era que lo decoráramos juntos… Pero ayer cuando Martina me llamó y me dijo que no había podido conseguir un buen árbol para las nenas…, pensé en mis sobrinas y… decidí actuar egoístamente" largás tu confesión ": llamé para cambiar la dirección de la entrega, le pedí a mi hermana que viniera esta tarde a recibirlo y le dije que trajera las cajas con los adornos nuevos. Pensé que…, bueno, pensé que podríamos decorarlo los dos, para mis sobrinas… _nuestras_ sobrinas" te corregís "para que ellas puedan tener un árbol de Navidad… Sé que es una actitud egoísta…" comenzás a disculparte.

Pero tus disculpas quedan ahogadas.

Michelle te interrumpe posando sus labios sobre tus labios y acunando tu rostro con sus dos manos, tibias y suaves. Aparentemente no es necesario que sigas dando explicaciones (explicaciones que acabaron saliendo de tu boca mucho más enredadas y entrecortadas de lo que te hubiera gustado) porque ella te entiende con sólo mirarte, ella puede ver escrito en tus ojos todas las cosas que con palabras no sabés cómo decir, todas las cosas que en palabras se vuelven más complicadas de explicar.

"No me parece un gesto egoísta en lo absoluto" murmura "Me parece un gesto muy, muy dulce de tu parte" cerrás los ojos al sentir la punta de su nariz rozando la punta de tu nariz en forma de beso esquimal "Son gestos como ése los que me enamoran de vos todos los días un poco más"

"Michelle, prometo compensarte por esto" le asegurás, aun un poquitito nervioso "Te prometo que el año que viene nada va a impedir que tengamos un árbol de Navidad enorme"

"Tony, para mí tiene más valor que te preocupes por tus sobrinas y por ser de ayuda para que a pesar de la mudanza aun puedan pasar una linda Navidad que cualquier otra cosa. No tenés que compensarme nada"

"Pero de todos modos voy a compensártelo" susurrás, mucho más tranquilo y relajado.

"Conociéndote, estoy segura de que el año que viene vas a aparecer con un árbol gigantesco" dice ella riendo, sus manos aun acunando tu rostro.

Pensás en el árbol que ya elegiste y compraste, aquél que fue entregado unas horas atrás y que Martina recibió porque vos le pediste que ocupara su tarde de sábado haciéndote ese favor: es enorme, uno de los más grandes que había disponibles, un pino hermoso de hojas perennes de un verde vivo y brillante. Imaginás la sonrisa de Michelle mientras los dos arman juntos por primera vez un árbol de Navidad; imaginás sus ojitos brillantes, iluminados por esa lucecita tan característica que los embebe cuando te mira con esa mezcla de adoración y locura que solamente vos le provocás. Pensás en todo eso y tu panza se llena de mariposas, tu corazón late rápido, los nervios desaparecen totalmente, la sangre en las venas te corre como río revuelto, su voz diciéndote que tu actitud no le parecía egoísta sino muy dulce resuenan en tu cabeza y te enamorás un poquitito más de ella.

"Vamos, Tony" interrumpe tus reflexiones jalando de tu mano "Vamos, armemos un árbol de Navidad hermoso para tus sobrinitas"

Deja que la guíes hacia la habitación principal. La casa no es enorme como la de tus padres, pero sí es bastante amplia y cómoda para un matrimonio con tres o cuatro hijos. La sala de estar, donde se encuentra el árbol, es espaciosa, por eso le pediste a Martina que le dijera a los que hicieron la entrega que lo pusieran allí, en una esquina, porque se te ocurrió que allí se luciría mejor.

Al abrir la puerta y traspasar el umbral te das cuenta de que, evidentemente, no te equivocaste: en aquella esquina el árbol luce precioso, imponente, se destaca, muchísimo más que en la fotografía que viste antes de encargarlo. No sabés si el hecho de que vas a decorarlo con Michelle le otorga una belleza que va más allá de lo que es como espécimen en sí, pero es el árbol de Navidad más hermoso que viste en toda tu vida, sus hojas de ese verde vivo e intenso las más perfectas en las que hayas posado tus ojos alguna vez. Quizá para otros éste sería un árbol más, un árbol que no se diferencia en nada a los demás árboles, pero para vos es especial, es especial porque es el primero de los muchos árboles que a lo largo de lo que te queda de existencia vas a decorar con Michelle, _tu_ Michelle.

Juzgando por el suspiro que se escapa por entre los labios de Michelle, ella se siente igual: deslumbrada. Y no hay nada que te haga mejor que verla sonreír así, no hay nada que te haga mejor que ese brillo en sus ojos. Esa luz que irradia su mirada, esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, son mucho más fuertes y te causan un impacto mucho más profundo que cualquier otra emoción que puedas imaginar, comprender o concebir. Siempre sus reacciones se sienten como caricias al alma, siempre superan cualquier cosa que puedas soñar cuando planeás los detalles de cada sorpresa.

"Es" hace una pausa como si estuviera buscando las palabras indicadas "… Es magnífico" murmura "Es perfecto. Tony, me encanta. Y estoy segura de que a tus sobrinas también va a encantarles"

Un nudo se forma en tu garganta y tragás con dificultad al tiempo que lágrimas de emoción empapan tus ojos negros. Michelle te maravilla cada día un poquitito más con sus actitudes, con su amabilidad, con sus gestos tan humanos, te maravilla porque es la personita menos egoísta que conocés, la más dulce, la más buena. A ella no le importa renunciar a tener un árbol esta Navidad para dárselo a tus sobrinas; ella da a otros desinteresadamente y nunca espera nada a cambio, porque tiene un corazón enorme lleno de amor, porque siempre pone a los otros antes que a ella misma, porque a ella le importa ver a tres criaturitas felices más de lo que le importa su propia felicidad.

Acunás su rostro entre tus manos y la atraés hacia vos, hasta que sus labios y tus labios quedan a apenas milímetros. Susurrás dulcemente cuán perfecta es, cuánto la amás, cómo te enamorás de ella cada segundo con más y más locura, cómo te resultaría imposible continuar con tu vida si ella – tu razón de ser, tu razón para funcionar, tu fuerza, tu principio, tu fin – te faltara; cada palabra nace de tu boca mientras tus ojos se ahogan en sus ojos, su alma y tu alma reflejándose una a la otra. Y luego la besás, muy, muy despacio, saboreando cada segundo.

"Nunca cambies, Michelle" le pedís, recorriendo lentamente el puente de su nariz con la punta de la tuya "Nunca dejes de ser esta personita tan tierna, dulce y generosa a la que amo tanto. Nunca dejes de enamorarme todos los días con tu personalidad"

Qué hiciste para merecer a una mujer así de perfecta, nunca vas a saberlo, pero estás agradecido porque Dios te bendijo con ella.

Tanto como ella está agradecida porque Dios la bendijo con vos.

* * *

Examinás con cuidado los adornos rojos y dorados; son sencillos porque no te gustan las cosas sobrecargadas y sabés que a Michelle tampoco, pero tienen clase, estilo, y te hacen sentir orgulloso de tu buen gusto y ojo crítico a la hora de hacer compras por internet (algo que jamás confesarías porque eso y una puñalada a tu ego masculino serían más o menos la misma cosa). Lo único que brilla más que los ornamentos en forma de esfera son los ojitos orientales de tu princesa, quien no deja de admirar la belleza del árbol, ahora desde cerca, y cuya voz cargada de ternura inunda tus oídos con comentarios sobre lo felices que Lara, Catalina y Udine van a estar cuando se despierten la mañana del 25 de diciembre y vean un árbol tan grande y tan hermoso esperándolas.

No hacen las cosas a las apuradas porque en este instante no hay ningún otro sitio en el que preferirían estar; en realidad, siempre que están juntos, sin importar cuán simple o cuán complejo sea el momento, no hay otro lugar sobre la faz de la Tierra en el que podrían sentirse mejor. Se toman su tiempo para colocar cada cosa en su lugar, siguiendo un patrón para que las pelotas doradas queden intercaladas con las escarlatas. Entre que cuelgan una borla y luego la otra transcurren minutos enteros, minutos durante los cuales Michelle te muestra otros costados de su alma contándote sus mejores recuerdos de las Navidades pasadas con su familia; se te ocurre que, como son tan pocos, los atesora muchísimo y les da un valor verdaderamente profundo y especial.

"Mi mamá era la única a la que yo dejaba peinarme _a veces_" los dos ríen "Ella era la única capaz de domar mis rulos" te explica con un dejo de nostalgia y una sonrisa empapada en las memorias que pasan por su cabeza cruzando su rostro de muñequita de porcelana "Cuando era chiquitita, para una de mis primeras Navidades mi abuela me compró un juego de hebillas con forma de mariposas. Era precioso. Mi mamá se sentó en el sofá y yo me acurruqué en su regazo, y ella me cepilló el cabello durante un largo rato, después me hizo una trenza y la adornó con las hebillitas en forma de mariposas" baja la cabeza y sus ojos se clavan en el suelo por unos segundos "Ese día estuvo sobria desde que yo me desperté hasta que me fui a dormir después de cenar" murmura.

Juzgando por las historias que Michelle te cuenta, cuando Ellie Dessler estaba sobria y cuerda, cuando la locura no la hacía su prisionera, cuando no enloquecía súbitamente y atacaba a su hija sin razón alguna, cuando no le ganaba la terrible angustia de haber perdido a su marido, cuando no permitía que su enfermedad la atrapara, era una buena mamá, una mamá atenta y cariñosa. Lamentablemente, esos momentos eran los menos porque su alcoholismo y su bipolaridad eran demasiado fuertes, tanto que acabaron tragándosela entera, consumiéndola, destruyéndola, y junto a ella todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, Michelle incluida. Los pocos momentos buenos que Michelle compartió con su mamá en sus primeros diez años de vida están guardados muy, muy cerca de su corazón, porque ella, a pesar de todo, ama a su mamá, la extraña, la necesita. Lo admita en voz alta o no, es así, aun después de casi quince años, aun después de su abandono, aun después de los ataques y las golpizas _porque sí_, aun después de la tortuosa experiencia de haber convivio con una alcohólica violenta y depresiva: Michelle sigue amando a su mamá, no le guarda rencor, no permite que la desilusión y la angustia la lleven a caer en el círculo irrompible que es el odio, no permite que los escasos buenos recuerdos sean nublados por el sinfín de situaciones amargas que tuvo que afrontar cuando era apenas una criaturita. Michelle sigue necesitando a su mamá, sigue extrañándola, y no la aborrece como muchos otros lo harían en una situación similar, sino que hasta incluso intenta justificarla, sino que se aferra a las cosas buenas, como al recuerdo de esa mañana de Navidad en la que su mamá se acurrucó con ella en el sofá y le trenzó el cabello.

Pero a pesar de su infancia difícil Michelle no es resentida. Michelle tiene un corazón enorme y esa necesidad tan grande de dar y recibir afecto que te conmueve. Michelle es la clase de personita hermosa por fuera y por dentro que sacrificaría todo por la gente que ama. Ella es la clase de personita hermosa que es más feliz dando que recibiendo, y eso, en tu opinión, la hace merecedora de toda la magia que vos puedas darle.

No le decís nada, simplemente tomás su rostro entre tus manos y besás la punta de su nariz con dulzura, hablando sin hablar, susurrando todo lo que pensás sin que haga falta que esos susurros sean sonidos porque ella puede sentirlos en el roce de tu piel sobre su piel.

Michelle sabe que estás orgulloso de ella, sabe que jamás la abandonarías, sabe que la admirás como a nadie, sabe que la adorás, sabe que vas a cuidarla y a hacer hasta lo imposible para que nunca más la lastimen, sabe que vas a escucharla con paciencia cada vez que necesite desahogarse, sabe que la entendés aunque a vos no te haya tocado vivir las mismas cosas, sabe que vas a curar todas sus heridas, sabe que con vos puede compartir todo. Por eso entre ustedes sobran las palabras.

Y vos podés compartir todo con ella. Todas esas cosas que llevás años guardándote muy, muy adentro y escondiendo porque no querés mostrárselas a nadie más. Todas esas cosas que al ser expuestas dejan a la luz tu costado más frágil y vulnerable. Todos esos recuerdos que de tan agridulces se vuelven tóxicos. Todo eso podés compartirlo con Michelle, con tu Michelle, sin que duela, sin que hiera, sin que la nostalgia y el dolor te consuman, sin que el peso de la muerte de tus hermanos y el calvario por el que tu familia pasó después de cada pérdida sea lo suficientemente fuerte para hundirte y dejarte tirado en el suelo, aplastado como una cucaracha. Con Michelle podés revivir las memorias más lindas de tus Navidades en Chicago cuando eras una criatura, podés volver a practicar las tradiciones que se habían convertido en rituales pesados de cumplir porque sólo traían la sensación de vacío que queda cuando los que amamos se marchan, podés volver a sonreír cuando las anécdotas en las que nunca más volviste a pensar como parte de tu mecanismo de autodefensa surgen naturalmente, podés permitirte un paseo por tu memoria sin temer a que las sombras te arrastren y te traguen.

Por eso vos también, mientras decoran el árbol, abrís tu corazón, le mostrás rincones de tu alma que nadie más ha visto, te relajás y te permitís revivir a tus hermanos a través de tus recuerdos, sentir sus corazones latiendo en tu voz y en tu risa, en tus pulsaciones y en tu sangre que corre por tus venas cargada no de un veneno agridulce, sino simplemente de una dulzura que nunca creíste posible poder experimentar al pensar en ellos, mucho menos al contarle sobre ellos a otra persona.

"Christian y Eva siempre ideaban los planes más alocados para tratar de encontrar los regalos que papá y mamá escondían"

"¿Alguna vez encontraron algo?"

"Vivíamos en un departamento muy chiquito en esa época, así que en teoría tendríamos que haber logrado hallar al menos _un _paquete" reflexionás "pero mis padres eran demasiado ingeniosos y se las arreglaban para ocultar los regalos en los lugares más inimaginables, así que nunca pudimos dar con ninguno" colocás una borla dorada junto a la roja que Michelle está terminando de acomodar "Ahora que lo veo en perspectiva, me alegra que esos planes infantiles y descabellados jamás hayan tenido éxito" ante su mirada inquisitiva explicás ": Económicamente hablando aun éramos una familia muy humilde, y mis padres sólo podían comprar uno o dos regalos para cada uno. Si los hubiéramos hallado, habríamos arruinado la sorpresa para la que ellos trabajaron tanto; costaba un gran esfuerzo de su parte que nosotros pudiéramos tener una Navidad tan tradicional como posible, con un árbol, galletitas de jengibre, chocolate caliente y paquetes para abrir" no te das cuenta de la lágrima que rueda por tu mejilla hasta que el pulgar de Michelle la captura impidiendo que siga cayendo rumbo a tus labios "Siempre hicieron sacrificios muy grandes por nosotros, para darnos lo mejor, incluso si eso significaba que para ellos no quedaba nada"

"Gracias a todos sus sacrificios criaron al hombre maravilloso que sos, Tony" Michelle susurra, acariciando tus mejillas.

Sus palabras provocan en vos emociones abrumadores y por un momento te quedás callado, absorto en esa sensación cálida que despertó Michelle con lo que dijo, permitiendo que te recorra de una punta a la otra inundando tu cuerpo con su dulzura. Ella no dice nada, simplemente permanece de pie junto a vos, mirándote con esa adoración que podés encontrar siempre en esos dos ojos oscuros en los que se encuentra tu Universo entero.

"Mi abuela nunca entendió mucho las costumbres estadounidenses – y occidentales en general, para el caso – a la hora de celebrar la Navidad y siempre fue un poco reacia a la hora de gastar dinero en regalos _porque sí_, pero hacía el esfuerzo de tratar de comprender y adaptarse a nuestras tradiciones, principalmente por mí" explica, rompiendo el silencio luego de un tiempo indefinido transcurrido en la más absoluta quietud "Le costaba bastante" los dos ríen "pero al menos hacía el intento. Sin embargo, nunca entendió muy bien eso de que los regalos tienen que esconderse y luego ser puestos en el árbol la mañana del 25 antes de que los chicos se despierten, así que hallar los regalos en mi casa no era una tarea muy difícil: bastaba con abrir la puerta del ropero y revolver un poco hasta encontrar algún paquete semioculto entre los abrigos"

"Algo me dice que vos nunca hiciste eso" murmurás.

"Me conocés demasiado bien" admite, sonriendo con una mezcla de timidez y picardía y arrancándote a vos una sonrisa "Para mí había algo mágico en esperar hasta la mañana de Navidad para abrir los regalos. Además, sabía muy bien cuánto le costaba a mi abuela tratar de seguir las costumbres de un país que no era el suyo y cuánto le costaba ahorrar el poco dinero que sobraba cada mes… Hubiera sido injusto de mi parte dejar que la curiosidad arruinara la sorpresa. Ninguna de las Navidades de mi infancia hubiera sido espectacular vista desde los ojos de otras criaturas, pero para mí eran importantes porque yo veía el amor en los gestos de mi abuela. Lo que otros hubieran considerado mezquino o tacaño de su parte para mí era especial porque yo sabía que lo poco que hacía, era hecho con buena intención"

Michelle nunca va a dejar de sorprenderte: lo que vos entendés ahora que sos mayor, ella ya lo entendía cuando era chiquitita. La sabiduría que ya mostraba desde temprana edad jamás cesa de asombrarte, tampoco su capacidad para aceptar lo que la vida le da sin quejarse y sin comparar su suerte con la de los demás, sentirse desafortunada o guardar resentimiento.

Presionás tus labios contra su frente y susurrás:

"Tu abuela con sus sacrificios también crió a una mujer maravillosa"

* * *

Mirás al árbol casi terminado y no podés evitar sonreír: cada una de esas borlas rojas y doradas que lo decoran, cada una de ellas fue puesta ahí entre historias, recuerdos, anécdotas, vivencias y reflexiones que nunca antes habían compartido con nadie porque con nadie más tienen tal nivel de confianza y la seguridad de ser escuchados con el corazón y no con los oídos y encontrar comprensión. Se te ocurre, entonces, que ese primer árbol de Navidad no fue hecho _por _ustedes, sino que está hecho _con _pedazos de ustedes.

"Ahora viene mi parte favorita" anunciás con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz, sosteniendo en tu mano un paquete cerrado no mucho más grande que un libro ": el momento de poner las luces de colores y no morir en el intento"

Ella ríe, y su risa, que para vos es como música, te llena el alma.

"Seguro siempre terminás enredando todo porque sos un atolondrado y hacés las cosas a las apuradas" te acusa, sin dejar de reír.

"Si lográs poner las luces sin que el cable se enrede, te dejo colocar la estrella en la punta del árbol" ofrecés, tratando de sonar como si estuvieras proponiéndole un desafío irrealizable a cambio de darle algo fascinante, costoso o extravagante.

Michelle acepta tu propuesta con una sonrisa, y vos te preguntás si de verdad cree que serías capaz de quitarle el gusto de ser ella la que coloque la estrella en la punta del árbol, pueda poner las luces sin que el cable se enrede o no. Sin embargo, se las arregla para concretar la tarea en cuestión en apenas diez minutos, dejándote boquiabierto y matando la teoría que venís sosteniendo desde hace años sobre lo imposible de adornar un árbol de Navidad con luces sin acabar enredando todos los cables y perdiendo la cordura y la paciencia en el proceso.

"El secreto está en no desesperarse y no ir deprisa" explica ante tu expresión anonadada "algo en lo que tu género _siempre_ falla porque son demasiado impacientes y no pueden tomarse dos segundos extra para hacer las cosas bien" comenta en tono burlón.

"Dessler, no tientes a la suerte" advertís, reprimiendo la sonrisa en la que tus labios quieren curvarse ": aunque hayas colocado bien las luces, aun puedo arrepentirme y poner yo la estrella en la punta del árbol si seguís haciendo esos comentarios…"

"No te creo, Almeida: serías incapaz de romper una promesa"

Chasqueás la lengua en señal de derrota y sellás su boca con un beso, no para impedir que siga haciendo chistes sobre lo fácil que resultó para ella hacer algo que a vos nunca te salió bien, sino porque es tu forma de decirle que tiene razón en todo: serías incapaz de romper una promesa, especialmente si esa promesa la hiciste a ella.

Michelle toma la estrella de cinco puntas en sus manos con especial cuidado y la observa durante un minuto entero, absorbiendo la belleza de aquella pequeña obra de arte como vos absorbes su belleza cada vez que te quedas inmerso contemplándola.

"Es una estrella preciosa" susurra, acariciando el borde con la yema de su dedo.

"No tiene nada que envidiarte a vos" murmurás en su oído, envolviéndola con tus brazos y respirando su perfume hasta que los pulmones se llenan de aquello que para vos es más importante y esencial que el oxígeno mismo.

"¿Me ayudás a colocarla?" te pide "El árbol es tan alto que no podría llegar ni en puntitas de pie"

Cuando la alzás para que pueda agregar el último adorno al árbol, te das cuenta de que es demasiado liviana, tanto que apenas tenés que hacer fuerza para levantarla. Te preocupa que sea tan flaquita, pero te tiene a vos para que la cuides y te ocupes de que se alimente bien y no se saltee ninguna comida ni tenga que recurrir nunca más a esas cenas pre-cocidas para recalentar en el microondas.

"Ahora hay que encender las luces" dice entusiasmada cuando vuelve a tener ambos pies en el suelo.

Con el pulgar apretás el pequeño interruptor y una fracción de segundo después un estallido de color acontece frente a sus ojitos brillantes y maravillados. El árbol queda precioso iluminado, las borlas doradas y escarlata resplandecen, la estrella es mucho más hermosa que todas aquellas que distantes los miran desde el firmamento. La decoración es sencilla y les llevó un largo rato porque se tomaron su tiempo para disfrutar de cada segundo, para compartir pedacitos de sí mismos con el otro, para desempolvar recuerdos que jamás le contaron a otra persona pero que les gusta ahora sean de los dos. Es, para vos, el árbol de Navidad más lindo del mundo, y sabés que para ella lo es también. Es el primero de muchos árboles de Navidad que van a decorar juntos, porque cada diciembre que te quede por vivir pensás vivirlo con ella, con tu Michelle, con la mujer que se adueñó de tu corazón y que tiene dentro suyo la mitad que le falta a tu alma para estar completa, la mujer con la que querés pasar toda una eternidad, tu razón principal para sonreír cada mañana al despertar y darle las gracias a Dios cada noche antes de irte a dormir.

"Es bellísimo" susurra, abrazándote y reposando la cabeza sobre tu hombro mientras los dos se quedan muy quietos de pie frente al árbol, admirándolo "A tus sobrinas va a encantarles" murmura, emocionada y sonriente.

"Quisiera que al regresar a casa pudiéramos tener un árbol como éste, Michelle" le decís con un dejo de angustia en la voz "No tengo palabras para decirte cuánto te amo y cuánto te agradezco que no te enojes porque decidí darle a mi sobrina el árbol que había comprado para nosotros dos"

"Tony, no tenés nada que agradecerme" cerrás los ojos y te relajás bajo el tacto de sus caricias en tus mejillas.

"Tengo muchísimo que agradecerte, más de lo que podrías imaginar" decís, besando la palma de su mano.

"Todo lo que necesito en Navidad es a vos. Ya me hiciste demasiados regalos y me diste demasiadas sorpresas, más de lo que merezco. Mi Navidad va a ser hermoso, tengamos un árbol en la sala de estar de tu departamento o no, porque voy a pasarla con vos, y eso es todo lo que quiero. Fue hermoso decorar este árbol juntos, y soy muy feliz sabiendo que hicimos esto para tus sobrinitas"

"Un día no muy lejano vamos a tener una casa como ésta y a decorar un árbol como éste para nuestros hijos" prometés "¿Te gusta esa idea?" le preguntás al oído.

"Me encanta"

Contemplan un rato más el árbol, las borlas color rojo y oro, las luces que centellan, la estrella de cristal que casi roza el techo, los dos permitiendo que el silencio los envuelva y acaricia en el alma. Luego se sientan en el suelo de madera y pasan el resto de la noche hablando de todo y de nada, riendo como dos criaturas, compartiendo pedacitos del pasado y planeando el futuro que van a dibujar juntos.

* * *

Cuando ninguno de los dos puede reprimir los bostezos que se les escapan constantemente, decidís que es hora de regresar a tu departamento para tomar un desayuno abundante y después dormir hasta entrada la tarde. Es la segunda noche consecutiva que se quedan despiertos hasta el alba y fue tan maravillosa como la anterior, pero los dos necesitan descansar y reponer energías, sobre todo porque tenés planeado algo muy especial para sorprenderla este domingo y para eso los dos tienen que estar relajados y con fuerzas renovadas.

Al salir de la casa, notan que el cielo está tiñéndose de color claro, la luna está desdibujándose, convirtiéndose en más y más efímera con cada segundo que pasa, el sol resurgiendo después de haber visitado el otro lado del mundo, saliendo de su escondite para posarse sobre la ciudad de Los Angeles y cubrirla con sus cálidos rayos dorados. El barrio se ilumina, la noche se hace día, brilla como un árbol de Navidad, como aquél árbol de Navidad que los dos decoraron juntos entre besos, promesas, risas, anécdotas, secretos y miradas cargadas de amor y ternura.

Con la salida del sol el barrio se ilumina y la noche se hace día, brilla como un árbol de Navidad. Como el primer árbol de Navidad que armaron juntos, el primero de muchos, porque hace tiempo que decidiste que vas a pasar cada minuto de vida que te quede con ella.

Querés envejecer con ella, quizá en una casa como la que están dejando atrás, cómoda, amplia, acogedora, ideal para que dos personas que se aman con locura y quieren perpetuar todo ese amor teniendo hijos y formando una familia la conviertan en su hogar.

Querés envejecer con ella, quizá en un barrio como ése, tranquilo, sereno, cerca de la playa para que el ruido de las olas meciéndose cuando el mar está revuelto los acune cada noche al mezclarse con el sonido de sus respiraciones y pulsaciones acompasadas.

Querés envejecer con ella, transitar cada tramo de camino que quede por delante los dos tomados de la mano, contar sus arruguitas como ahora contás sus lunares y darte cuenta que forman un mapa que cuenta la historia de su vida y que de esa historia vos también sos protagonista, despertar cada mañana sabiendo que dedicaste tu paso sobre la Tierra a hacer feliz a la mujer que le otorgó significado a todo y te convirtió en una mejor persona, esa chica dulce y para nada egoísta que no dudaría ni un segundo a la hora de dar su árbol de Navidad a tus sobrinitas para que ellas estén contentas.

"Michelle…" llamás su nombre con dulzura mientras caminan calle abajo para regresar a donde dejaste el auto estacionado la noche anterior cuando la llevaste a cenar y a comer helado.

"¿Mmmh?"

"Amo saber que cada diciembre que nos quede voy a ser el que te alce en brazos para que pongas la estrella en la punta de nuestro árbol de Navidad"

Es una nueva manera de decirle que amás saber que van a envejecer juntos.

"Y yo amo saber que cada diciembre que nos quede voy a ser la que te demuestre que no es imposible poner las luces sin terminar enredando los cables"

Y esa es su nueva forma de decirte que ama saber que van a envejecer juntos.


	89. Guerra de harina y galletitas de Navidad

**Nota:** Tardé en escribir este capítulo porque me costó muchísimo, y lamentablemente no creo haber llegado a los resultados que tenía en mente cuando empecé a escribirlo. De todos modos, no es el capítulo que más odio. Voy a tratar de escribir el capítulo 90 rápido, pero en ése van a suceder tantas cosas y van a tratarse tantos temas que no sé realmente cuánto voy a tardar; de todos modos, voy a poner mi esfuerzo para conseguir terminarlo en menos de una semana. Espero que éste les guste y no les resulte tan tedioso y raro como a mi me resultó al releerlo.

* * *

_Enséñame a quererte _

_Un poco más. _

Sentís el grabado en tu piel quemándote dulcemente, su nombre seguido de una declaración de amor breve pero profunda provocando un cosquilleo placentero en aquél sitio de tu anatomía marcado para siempre por las agujas que con exquisita suavidad rasgaron el tejido hasta crear una obra de arte que desaparecerá sólo cuando el paso del tiempo te consuma y no queden más que tus huesos cubiertos de la carne hecha polvo mezclada con el polvo del que viene la humanidad y al que la humanidad vuelve.

Acero filoso embebido en tinta imborrable recorrió palmo a palmo tu espalda color marfil hecha lienzo extrayendo desde el fondo de tu alma emociones complejas hasta hacerlas surgir en forma de frases cortas y sencillas fruto de uno de uno de los actos más íntimos que cometiste impulsada por tu locura: tatuarte el mantra que tu corazón repite día a día, segundo a segundo, con cada pulsación, cada vez que late, fluyendo como la sangre que corre por tus venas.

Por recomendación de Martina fuiste al estudio de arte de Sky Katic, una joven rusa de cabello corto teñido de púrpura y penetrantes ojos verdes que te explicó en qué consistía el largo proceso mediante el cual con su talento y sus instrumentos daría vida a los prolijos trazos que llevaste escritos en una hoja de papel. Te mostró todos los aparatos que usaría, te contó brevemente sobre la función de cada uno, y luego te preguntó no menos de diez veces si estabas segura de que querías _eso_, construyendo un argumento fuerte basándose en la cantidad de casos que conoce sobre mujeres que en un arrebato de pasión que las dejó temporariamente ciegas decidieron hacerse tatuajes alusivos a parejas que luego de que el destino diera sus vueltas acabaron despreciando.

No tenías dudas y así se lo dijiste cada vez que te interrogó al respecto; si te creyó o si le ganaste por cansancio, eso escapa a tu conocimiento. No pretendés que todos entiendan que tu amor es demasiado puro, demasiado importante, demasiado mágico, demasiado especial y que nunca va a acabar, que es para siempre, que es de esos amores por los que se mata y se muere, que es el sentimiento más grande y más maravilloso que alguna vez experimentaste y que va a ser eterno; no pretendés que todos comprendan lo que Tony y vos comparten, porque es tan complejo y tan íntimo que escapa a lo que abarca el lenguaje que hablan los demás.

Estarías mintiendo si dijeras que no dolió, porque _dolió_, pero pudiste soportarlo: cerraste los ojos y te concentraste en imaginar las horas que vas a pasar tumbada boca abajo sumergida en la sensación de sus labios desparramando besos posesivos en aquella zona, devorando cada sílaba, trazando el contorno de cada pequeña letra, memorizando la textura, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos el sitio exacto en el que el arte salpicó tu piel y las gotas formaron su nombre.

Cuando concluyó, Sky te hizo pasar a una habitación aparte para que pudieras admirar en un espejo el trabajo terminado. En cuanto lo viste tus ojos se abnegaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por tus mejillas sin que vos pusieras voluntad alguna en tratar de detenerlas; estabas demasiado embelesada contemplando aquello tan hermoso que no sabrías describir en palabras como para preocuparte por tu rostro enchastrado con rímel y delineador. Las emociones que se despertaron dentro tuyo fueron mucho más potentes y abrumadoras de lo que habrías sido capaz de imaginar y no creés existan expresiones adecuadas para explicar lo mucho que te impactó ver el significado de tu existencia entera plasmado en tu espalda, en tu cuerpo, en tu propia carne, en la anatomía que acobija tu alma.

No vas a arrepentirte jamás de lo que hiciste. ¿Cómo podrías?: no hay nada en lo que creas más ni con mayor convicción y devoción que aquello que reza ese párrafo que ahora es tan parte de lo que sos como lo son tu sangre, tus huesos, tus venas, tus arterias, tus músculos. Dentro de veinte años las palabras van a seguir estando ahí, fundidas en vos; dentro de treinta años, dentro de cuarenta años, dentro de cincuenta años van a seguir cinceladas allí, tan verdaderas como lo son hoy, o incluso más… Probablemente mucho más, porque con cada día que pasa él te enseña a amarlo un poco más.

Tendrías que andarte con mucho cuidado hasta que llegara el momento de sorprenderlo; Tony no debía sospechar nada, porque si lo hiciera entonces parte de tu plan se vería arruinado, pero durante el viaje de regreso a su departamento el sábado por la tarde, durante toda la noche, mientras cenaban, mientras daban un paseo a la luz de la luna, mientras decoraban el árbol para sus sobrinas y compartían anécdotas y vivencias, una partecita tuya había estado pensando ansiosa en el momento en el que podrías estar a solas frente a un espejo para seguir perdiéndote maravillada en el resultado de ese acto inspirado por el amor.

Encontraste la oportunidad el mediodía del domingo, luego de haber pasado la mañana durmiendo acunada en sus brazos.

Quizá por ansiedad, nervios, expectativa o una mezcla de las tres cosas el último par de días apenas dormitaste; tu mente está demasiado llena de bullicio como para poder serenarse por largos períodos de tiempo. Despertaste cerca de las doce y media y no pudiste volver a caer en la negrura que te envuelve cuando permitís a tu cabeza descansar y quedar prisionera de tu subconsciente y de los sueños que fabrica para exhibir en esa gran pantalla de cine; pasaste un largo rato anidada contra su pecho, escuchando su respiración acompasada, acariciando su rostro con las yemas de tus dedos y observándolo con dulzura en ese estado tan tierno y vulnerable, y luego cuando ya estabas totalmente despejada decidiste escabullirte al baño porque te morías de ganas de examinar tu tatuaje otra vez, estudiarlo, permitir que su belleza te intoxique dulcemente.

El espejo siempre ha sido tu peor enemigo, al que más le temés, el que alimenta a todos los demás, el que te asusta cuando te muestra un reflejo que dista de ser lo que te gustaría, el que lleva años torturándote, al que solamente podés ganarle si pensás en lo hermosa que _sus_ ojos te hacen sentir cuando te ahogás en ellos o lo hermosa que te sentís cuando te ves en ese espejo que él te regaló (el único que no odiás). Nunca hubieras imaginado posible que llegara el día en que sintieras la imperiosa necesidad de pararte semidesnuda frente a un espejo, pero la belleza impresionante que emana de esos renglones bajo los cuales laten tus músculos y se cruzan las venas por las que corre tu sangre empalidece cualquier grado de fealdad que creas tener.

Observaste durante casi media hora los trazos finos y delicados, el negro resaltando contra el blanco marfil, las letras dibujadas con gracia y sensibilidad, prolijas y exactas imitando tu caligrafía, plasmadas en aquél sitio que escogiste para inmortalizar allí tu promesa eterna de amarlo hasta que el mundo se extinga, ese sitio que elegiste a propósito por motivos que solamente él podría comprender porque te conoce en profundidad y comparte con vos una conexión única e irrompible.

_Es perfecto_ una voz susurraba repetidamente en tu cabeza mientras con la palma abierta de tu mano dibujabas círculos en tu espalda para sentir aquél apenas perceptible cambio de textura surcando tu columna vertebral y pasando justo por el punto exacto en el que pueden escucharse fuertes los latidos de tu corazón y tu respiración. _Es perfecto, es perfecto, es perfecto_.

El distante sonido de tu teléfono móvil te sustrajo de aquél trance en el que parecías haber caído; no te habías dado cuenta de ello, pero tenías los ojos empapados en lágrimas otra vez, el rostro manchado por ese llanto silencioso y dulce fruto de las emociones arrancadas por la hermosura de esa obra de arte dedicada a él que va a acompañarte hasta el día de tu muerte y que no va a desaparecer sino hasta que tus restos físicos se consuman.

Te apresuraste a echarte el sweater sobre la cabeza otra vez y saliste en búsqueda del aparato tan rápido como te permitieron tus piernas, cruzando de una punta del departamento a la otra tratando de no llevarte nada por delante hasta llegar a la cocina en tiempo récord porque no querías que el timbre del teléfono despertara a Tony. Sin chequear el identificador de llamadas te apresuraste a contestar:

"Dessler"

"Hermanita, finalmente te encuentro"

Era Danny.

Inconscientemente lo primero que hizo tu cerebro fue reproducir otra vez esas cuatro palabras y registrar su tono de voz y su pronunciación para asegurarte de que no estuviera ebrio; siempre que Danny te llama automáticamente buscás señales que puedan indicarte que algo está mal, que está borracho o intoxicado, como aquella noche en la que por poco muere después de haberse tomado todas esas pastillas mezcladas con alcohol en un intento de acabar con su vida. Esta vez sonaba sobrio, no arrastraba las sílabas al hablar ni tampoco parecía estar fuera de sí o desorientado. Inmediatamente respiraste aliviada.

Pero el alivio duró apenas una fracción de segundo.

Estabas en el departamento de Tony, el hombre con el que prácticamente estás comprometida para casarte y del que Danny sabe absolutamente _nada_ porque todavía no le contaste que estás en una relación con tu jefe, el mismo que lo apartó de Carrie tres meses atrás en esa madrugada caótica cuando trató de atacarla en medio de la discusión en la que terminaron envueltos con todos los empleados de la CTU allí presentes.

Llevás bastante tiempo pensando en cómo contarle a Danny sobre Tony y tus planes de casarte, y aunque sabés que deberías haber blanqueado la situación al menos un mes atrás, venís postergándolo y estirando el tema como si fuera chicle porque, lo admitás o no, tenés miedo a la reacción de tu hermano: Danny es una persona inestable, paranoica, con un temperamento horrible, violenta y agresiva cuando pierde la paciencia (y su paciencia tiende a perderse con mucha facilidad), y estás segura de que su reacción primaria e instintiva va a ser la de desconfiar de Tony y tratar de llenarte la cabeza diciéndote que estás cometiendo una locura, que te tiene cegada y engatusada, que vas a arrepentirte en un futuro no muy lejano si te casás con un hombre diez años mayor que además es tu jefe. Conocés a Danny y estás segura de que por mucho tacto y sensibilidad que utilices a la hora de contarle sobre _esto_, no va a reaccionar bien en lo mínimo, por eso venís esquivando hablar del tema. Sin embargo, cuando tenga que enterarse (porque va a tener que enterarse: es tu hermano, es parte de tu vida, siempre va a serlo) deseás que sea porque vos decidiste decírselo, con tus palabras y a tu manera y no que se dé cuenta porque escuchó la voz de un hombre de fondo mientras ustedes dos hablaban por teléfono o al percatarse de que no estás en tu casa o de que llevás casi cuatro meses ocultándole algo.

Antes de que pudieras musitar cosa alguna, tu hermano te hizo una pregunta:

"¿Estabas durmiendo, Michelle?"

_Eso es algo que puedo contestar sin mentir_ se te ocurrió. Después de todo, que no hubieras dormido en tu casa, que Danny no supiera exactamente dónde te encontrabas no hacía menos cierto que te habías levantado menos de una hora atrás.

"Me desperté hace un ratito" respondiste, tratando de sonar tan natural como posible y rogando que no se impregnara tu voz de los súbitos nervios producto de esa sensación extraña que uno experimenta cuando podría hallarse al borde de ser 'atrapado' contando una mentira o tratando de encubrir algo o de ocultar información.

En un acto reflejo cerraste la puerta de la cocina con mucho cuidado, apenas apoyando el borde sobre el marco, para poder hablar a un volumen normal y no en susurros sin correr el riesgo de despertar a Tony.

"Estuve llamándote varias veces pero nadie contestó" fue el comentario de Danny.

"¿Estuviste llamando a mi móvil?" inquiriste pretendiendo fingir sana curiosidad, casi cruzando los dedos.

_Por favor, no quiero tener que contarle a Danny sobre Tony por teléfono y porque se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiéndole y siendo evasiva_ rogaste en silencio.

"No, estuve llamándote a la línea de tu departamento"

"No está funcionando muy bien últimamente" te apresuraste a mentir y te sorprendió la naturalidad con la que las palabras salieron de tu boca "; voy a tener que comprar un aparato nuevo"

Danny pareció no notar nada, y agradeciste silenciosamente que fuera así, pues temías que te traicionara tu corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, tan cerca de subir a tu garganta que por momentos te daba la sensación de que ibas a escupirlo por la boca, a escupirlo la próxima vez que por ella trataras de pasar palabras.

_Tranquilizate, Michelle, es estúpido que te pongas nerviosa_ intentaste razonar con vos misma, sentándote en una de las banquetas junto al desayunador y respirando hondo.

"Se me ocurrió que quizá habías salido a hacer alguna compra, por eso probé llamando a tu celular" Danny siguió hablando con total normalidad, aparentemente ajeno a las cosas que como flashes se disparaban en tu cabeza, teniéndote alerta y con una punzada de culpa atacándote el estómago por no tener el valor suficiente para haberte sentado a su debido momento con tu hermano para contarle que – le guste o no, esté de acuerdo o no – estás enamorada de tu jefe, un hombre diez años mayor, y que pensás casarte con él cuanto antes, por muy apresurado que algunos piensen que es, por muy loco que algunos puedan llegar a juzgar esta historia de amor que va rápido y en subida y bajada como una montaña rusa.

Habías decidido hablar a tu hermano sin mentirle, pero tuviste un pequeño acto fallido que te llevó a decir sin siquiera procesar la frase antes de darle vida, antes de que el sonido subiera por tu garganta y llegara a los oídos de tu hermano a través del móvil:

"Estoy en casa"

_Estoy en casa._

_Estoy en casa._

_Estoy en casa._

¿Por qué si habías decidido no decir mentiras (tampoco dar muchos datos, pero omitir datos no es igual a mentir) se te escapó decir que estabas 'en casa', con total naturalidad, sin darte cuenta, sin medir ni pesar aquella línea, en un momento de distracción?

Quizá porque solamente sentís que estás en tu hogar si estás con Tony, sea éste su departamento, tu departamento, su casa en Chicago donde la mitad de su familia te mira con hostilidad, la otra punta del mundo, Alaska, la China, o debajo de un puente. Donde sea que esté él, donde sea que puedan pasar la noche durmiendo acurrucados uno junto al otro, donde sea que puedas descansar anidada en su pecho y con tu cabeza enterrada en ese cálido huequito entre su cuello y su hombro, donde sea que sus brazos alrededor de tu cuerpo puedan brindarte abrigo, donde sea que él te susurre al oído que te ama, donde sea que puedas escuchar los latidos de su corazón marchando al ritmo de los tuyos, ése es tu hogar, esa es tu casa, ése es el lugar al que pertenecés, el lugar en el que debés estar, el lugar en el que te sentís segura, amada, contenida, protegida, adorada y apreciada como nunca antes.

Por eso, incluso cuando tenías toda la intención de no mentirle a tu hermano, te nació desde el fondo del alma decir que estabas en _casa_, en tu hogar, y esa es la verdad: cuando estás con Tony, estás en tu hogar, estás en tu rinconcito del mundo, estás en el sitio exacto en el que tu corazón quiere estar para poder comunicarse con el suyo entre latido y latido.

Al darte cuenta de esto, de estas emociones tan íntimas que en segundos te habían abrumado, te quedaste callada por unos instantes, como absorta, tiesa, quieta, silenciosa, perdida dentro de ese mar de pensamientos y reflexiones que estaba agitándose suavemente en tu interior, moviéndose de un lado al otro, acariciándote despacio.

"Michelle, te noto rara" Danny te quitó de tu ensimismamiento, su voz preocupada y cargada con un dejo de consternación, sus palabras provocando que tus pulsaciones aumentaran al doble, tu corazón latiendo tan fuerte que literalmente estaba rebotando contra tus costillas y causándote dolor en el pecho "…, como si estuvieras tensa… ¿Está todo bien?"

Moviste la cabeza como si hubieras estado tratando de ahuyentar a una mosca especialmente molesta y decidiste concentrarte en la conversación con tu hermano en lugar de divagar.

"Sí, Danny" lo tranquilizaste enseguida "… Me duele un poco la cabeza, no dormí mucho anoche…"

_No es mentira eso tampoco_ una vocecita señaló en tu cabeza con aprobación. _Te duele un poco la cabeza, eso es cierto, y también es verdad que no dormiste mucho anoche; en realidad no dormiste nada anoche, porque cuando Tony y vos cayeron fundidos en el sillón ya pasaban de las seis de la madrugada._

"¿Estás comiendo bien, Michelle?"

Aquél interrogante se sintió como una cuchillada en el estómago o como si te hubieran vaciado y de repente estuvieras llena de aire, llena de nada. Siempre te incomoda que te pregunten sobre tu alimentación; tu abuela te perseguía con eso, la misma boca de la que salían palabras de preocupación arrojando también ese discurso que venías escuchando desde que tenías memoria sobre la importancia de mantenerse sana, saludable, delgada y en forma.

A Danny nunca le interesaste mucho cuando eras una criatura y tu relación con él creció por razones de fuerza mayor después de que tu abuela falleciera, cuando él se encontraba yendo de un empleo a otro, sin rumbo fijo, y con su novia embarazada por accidente.

Sin embargo, que Danny no se haya preocupado, que no se haya interesado no quiere decir que no sepa que rayaste los desórdenes alimenticios más conocidos cuando eras una adolescente. Y quizá porque siente que te debe algo, quizá porque ahora que ha llegado a la adultez se siente en falta por no haber jugado el papel de hermano mayor en su momento, quizá porque quiere enmendarse por tantos años de agresiones y de fría indiferencia, se ha tomado la costumbre de preguntarte de tanto en tanto si estás cuidándote, si estás comiendo bien; casi siempre utiliza la excusa de que va a hacerte mal depender tanto del café y de las cenas precongeladas porque nunca aprendiste a cocinar ni una taza de arroz, pero no sos tonta y sabés bien que en el fondo lo que provoca esta inquietud en Danny es su recuerdo de aquellas épocas en las que tu abuela tenía que sentarse al lado tuyo y vigilarte para que desayunaras, almorzaras y cenaras 'como corresponde', aquellas épocas en las que a veces te las arreglabas para engañarla y sobrevivir durante todo un día habiendo ingerido una manzana y algunos sobres de sacarina en polvo, aquellas épocas en las que te quedabas dormida llorando porque te sentías gorda, aquellas épocas en las que te abrigabas a pesar de que no hacía frío porque te daba vergüenza mostrar tus brazos y tus piernas porque pensabas que eras obesa.

Sospechás que Danny sabe de esos fantasmas que te persiguen mucho más de lo que vos te imaginás, que notó mucho más de lo que uno podría esperar viniendo de un hermano en apariencia despreocupado y ausente cuyo único interés era escaparse de las responsabilidades de la vida y sacar a la luz todo su odio y resentimiento acumulados por las difíciles circunstancias que le tocaron pasar cuando era una criatura. Sospechás que Danny de tanto en tanto te hace preguntas sobre tu alimentación y tu salud porque teme que puedas recaer en algún círculo vicioso o empeorar de golpe o volver a quedar víctima de tu obsesión por el peso que muestran las agujas de la balanza.

Apreciás su interés y su preocupación, pero lo considerás innecesario por dos motivos: jamás permitirías que esas voces en tu cabeza que te dicen que sos fea y gorda te dominen otra vez porque eso significaría poner en juego el trabajo que amás y las posibilidades de seguir avanzando meteóricamente en tu carrera; y, además, ahora tenés a Tony para que te cuide, para que te haga sentir bien, para que te haga sentir hermosa, para que te haga olvidar de las calorías cada vez que te llevás el tenedor a la boca, para que te haga sentir la personita más especial del mundo con su sonrisa y te alivie al quitarte ese peso que antes era constante en tus hombros.

"Sí, Danny, estoy comiendo como corresponde" le aseguraste "No tenés de qué preocuparte, estoy bien" decidiste cambiar el foco del tema de conversación ": ¿Cómo estás vos?"

Últimamente los progresos con tu hermano venían siendo continuos y satisfactorios, teniendo en cuenta que se trata de un paciente psiquiátrico que trató de suicidarse y luego debió lidiar con una enfermedad como lo es el alcoholismo (¿acaso hay alguien en tu familia que no esté condenado a llevar el estigma de las enfermedades mentales, la locura, el deseo bajo la piel de auto-destruirse, la necesidad de ahogar las penas en alcohol? Pensar en que tus genes son los mismos genes de Danny y de tu mamá te provoca escalofríos, por eso cuando aquello cruzó tu cabeza lo hiciste a un lado rápidamente, empujándolo, escondiéndolo, tapándolo).

Tu hermano estaba tomando su medicación, respetando las indicaciones del psiquiatra, siguiendo los consejos de su terapeuta… Está avanzando, y te sentís orgullosa de él porque está poniendo todo su esfuerzo en esto, aunque le cuesta muchísimo y hay días más difíciles que otros y situaciones que son más complicadas de afrontar. Está haciendo esto por sus hijos, porque los ama, porque quiere volver a ser parte de sus vidas, porque quiere volver a reconstruir lo que rompió con sus errores y emendar las cosas que hizo mal, y esa es la parte que más te llena de orgullo: está haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que tu mamá hizo, está eligiendo ir por el camino difícil, y aunque es mucho más complicado de lo que cualquier podría imaginarse, al menos está intentando, está dando todo de sí para lograrlo.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a formular la respuesta a la pregunta que le habías hecho, te diste cuenta de que algo andaba mal, algo estaba fuera de lugar: de repente su voz cambió, su tono no era el mismo…

"Ese empleo del que te hablé, aquél para el que fui a la entrevista el otro día… no lo conseguí"

Podías sentir su decepción, su angustia, su desilusión, honda y profunda. Tenía esperanzas de conseguir ese empleo, y vos tenías esperanzas de que lo consiguiera. Un empleo le haría mucho bien a Danny, no sólo económicamente (hasta el momento vos pagás todos sus gastos) sino también anímicamente: volvería a sentirse útil, tendría la cabeza y el tiempo ocupados, podría recuperar independencia y control sobre muchos aspectos de su vida, le daría la oportunidad de empezar otra vez, de comenzar a escribir sobre una hoja en blanco, sería un símbolo material de todos los cambios que él quiere ver y por los que está esforzándose, significaría un gran avance.

"Danny, lo lamento mucho…" susurraste, verdaderamente entristecida.

"Sí, yo también" resopló "… Me había hecho la ilusión de que esta vez las cosas saldrían derechas…"

Te dolió en el alma escuchar la angustia empapando aquella frase, y por un segundo temiste que este tropezón pudiera significar una caída en picada para el frágil estado emocional de tu hermano, que este pequeño encontronazo contra una pared de ladrillos pudiera enviarlo de vuelta al hoyo negro del que tanto te costó sacarlo. Danny tiene problemas para lidiar con el fracaso y con las emociones en general, y tiene un temperamento muy fuerte y volátil, por lo cual nunca se sabe qué clase de reacción esperar de su parte; no creíste injustificado tu temor a que acabara viéndose de vuelta sumido en la desesperación o tentado con la idea de probar un poco de alcohol para entumecerse o tirar todo por la borda y regresar al primer casillero del tablero.

"Ya vas a encontrar un trabajo, Danny" te apresuraste a consolarlo ": sólo es necesario que sigas buscando y que continúes obedeciendo las indicaciones del médico" remarcaste "Con un poco de tiempo las cosas van a terminar de acomodarse y va a aparecer un empleo. Lo fundamental es que no pierdas la fe y la voluntad…" intentaste darle apoyo.

Pero él no recibió bien tus intenciones de calmarlo y brindarle un poco de tu empatía. De hecho, fue como si tus palabras hubieran sido como un latigazo para él, una paliza, una cuchillada en la espalda, causando que se retorciera de repente como un animal herido y se pusiera a la defensiva, con un sabor amargo en la boca que inevitablemente puede sentirse en las frases que escupe cual si estuvieran infectadas con veneno:

"Es fácil de decir, Michelle, especialmente para los que como vos tuvieron la chance de ir a la universidad y luego acabaron con puestos importantes y ganando un salario tan abultado que pueden darse el lujo de arrojar migajas a pobres miserables como yo"

Sus ¿acusaciones? (¿es correcto llamarlas acusaciones? No se te ocurrió un mejor término para clasificarlas, y sin embargo no te parecía el indicado tampoco) te perforaron primero los oídos y luego calaron hasta poder perforarte el alma. Danny - el mismo Danny que observó años atrás tu relación de odio hacia tu cuerpo y hacia la comida y lo cerca que estabas caminando del borde que separa a un desorden alimenticio del otro, el mismo Danny que al comienzo de esa conversación se había mostrado preocupado por tu bienestar, el mismo Danny del que estás orgullosa porque tiene la intención de cambiar y enderezarse – conoce muy bien cuáles son las cuerdas que debe jalar si pretende herirte, y lo haya hecho intencionalmente o no, sus palabras te hicieron daño.

Vos tuviste la chance de ir a la universidad porque te esforzarse muchísimo para obtener notas buenas y poder aplicar para una beca, que te concedieron gracias a todo ese trabajo arduo por el que pasaste durante años y las monedas que una sobre otra tu abuela había ahorrado para poder ayudarte a cubrir gastos cuando llegara el momento de pensar en tu educación formal. Danny no fue a la Universidad porque jamás le interesó nada lo suficiente como para hacer sacrificios por ello, jamás se puso una meta, jamás se preocupó por sus estudios, jamás tuvo aspiraciones y ambiciones, sólo un rencor y un resentimiento demasiado grandes como para permitirle ver con claridad. Si él hubiera puesto interés, si él hubiera tratado, si él hubiera hecho todas las cosas que vos hiciste, podría haber ido a la universidad. Fueron las decisiones que él tomó y las elecciones que él hizo las que lo llevaron a apenas terminar de cursar la escuela media; si él hubiera querido, si él lo hubiera puesto en su horizonte, si él hubiera puesto esfuerzo, podría haber seguido una carrera de grado tal como lo hiciste vos. Pero no lo hizo. Y te pareció injusto que en aquél momento te lo restregara en la cara como si vos fueras la culpable de su fracaso (por denominarlo de algún modo), como si por culpa tuya él hubiera perdido la oportunidad de ir a la universidad, como si vos fueras la responsable del camino que él escogió, como si vos fueras responsable de las consecuencias de sus elecciones.

Y respecto a tu puesto de trabajo, a tu 'salario abultado' y a 'las migajas que le arrojas' al 'pobre miserable' de tu hermano (sus palabras, no las tuyas)… No trabajás en la CTU precisamente por la paga. Es cierto que ganás más dinero del que podrías gastar en vos y que llevás una vida cómoda y no te falta nada ni pasás por ninguna necesidad, pero no se trata de eso: para vos se trata de tu vocación, de ayudar a otros, de servir a tu país, de salvar vidas inocentes y prevenir catástrofes, de poner un granito de arena para combatir el terrorismo en todos sus tipos y formas. Amás tu profesión, amás lo que hacés, te define como persona, es una gran parte de lo que sos, es una gran parte de lo que compone a Michelle Keiko Dessler, y seguirías haciéndolo con gusto y pasión aunque te pagaran apenas lo mínimo e indispensable para poder poner pan sobre la mesa y un techo sobre tu cabeza.

Y la ayuda que le das a Danny no nace de la lástima o de un sentimiento de culpabilidad o responsabilidad: nace de tu amor por él. Porque es tu hermano y lo amás. Porque es sangre de tu sangre y carne de tu carne, incluso si técnicamente comparten sólo la mitad del ADN. Danny es tu hermano y harías cualquier cosa para ayudarlo, y lo harías (lo hacés) de todo corazón y con la mejor de las intenciones. No son las 'migajas' de tu 'sueldo abultado' lo que le das a él: porque si ganaras apenas lo mínimo y lo necesario para mantenerte, aun si ganas apenas lo suficiente para tener algo que comer cada noche y un sitio en el cual protegerte de la lluvia y el frío, aun así encontrarías en qué ahorrar y apartarías un poco de plata para dársela a él, sacrificarías algo vos para asegurarte de que a él no le faltara nada, porque eso es lo que hacen los hermanos, porque para eso están los hermanos, para cuidarse en las buenas y en las malas.

Lo que menos te interesa es el dinero. Darías cada centavo en tu cuenta del banco si eso te garantizara que los problemas de tu hermano van a solucionarse, que los problemas con la familia de Tony van a desaparecer, que vas a poder volver a tus sobrinos, que vas a poder abrazar a tu abuela una vez, que vas a poder charlar con tu papá al menos diez minutos, que vas a poder volver a ver a tu mamá tan solo un cuarto de hora para decirle y preguntarle tantas cosas que tenés guardadas en el corazón y que sólo a ella podrías decírselas o preguntárselas.

Por eso te lastimaron tanto esas palabras, por eso sentiste cada una de ellas como una cuchillada, como una perforación lacerante, como si formaran una mano invisible para cerrarse alrededor de tu cuello y quitarte el aire.

"Danny, no digas estas cosas…" le suplicaste, con la voz cargada de angustia y el corazón pesado de dolor, el eco de lo dicho todavía rebotando contra las paredes de tu cráneo y gravándose a fuego junto a las muchas cosas que has escuchado a lo largo de tu vida y que te han afectado a tal punto que años después incluso las heridas siguen sin cerrar del todo, latentes, profundas, abiertas.

"Perdón, Michelle" se disculpó él enseguida, para tu sorpresa; sonaba verdaderamente apenado "… Es que estoy… estoy tan cansado y siento tanta frustración…" confesó, y pudiste darte cuenta que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y entendiste que para él esto es muchísimo más difícil de lo que vos podrías imaginarte o comprender.

"Te entiendo, Danny…" murmuraste suavemente, agradeciendo que estuviera abriéndose, mostrando sus sentimientos, hablando de ellos, en lugar de encerrarlos y esconderlos como siempre lo hizo.

"No, no entendés" dijo él entre dientes apretados, y no pudiste contradecirlo porque sabías bien que tenía razón "Ese es el problema… No podrías entenderme. Sos inteligente, exitosa, responsable, emprendedora… Sos todo lo que yo no soy" agregó luego en un suspiro cargado de ira.

"Danny, sabés bien que no me gusta que me llames con intenciones de pelear simplemente porque te sentís abrumado y precisás descargarte" decidiste calmarlo antes de que su mal carácter acabara envolviéndolo hasta convertirlo en un huracán fuera de control y la conversación tomara rumbos similares a las que solían tener antes, meses atrás, cuando todo estaba negro y la relación entre ambos estaba tensa y el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo "No conseguiste este empleo y eso te pone mal: lo comprendo. Pero eso no te da derecho a llamarme y a decirme estas cosas. A lo largo del camino nos encontramos con muchas adversidades, pero es imposible solucionarlas refugiándose en comentarios agresivos y en el alcohol…"

Te interrumpió inmediatamente.

"No estuve bebiendo" aseguró, y vos le creíste porque podías percibir la honestidad cruda en su voz "Y estoy tomando los antidepresivos" aclaró luego "Simplemente estoy cansado, Michelle…, tan cansado" otro suspiro se coló por entre sus labios "Desempleado, viviendo en una pensión, mantenido por mi hermana menor…"

Lo interrumpiste vos:

"No estoy manteniéndote, Danny, estoy ayudándote a afrontar tus problemas económicos. Sos mi hermano y te amo; me gusta ayudarte, me gusta estar ahí cuando me necesitás, y voy a estarlo siempre porque para eso son los hermanos, para acompañarse en lo bueno y en lo malo. Cuando consigas un empleo vas a poder mantenerte solo y ya no va a ser necesario que te pase dinero"

"Espero que eso suceda pronto, porque estoy harto de sentirme como un inútil…" murmuró con amargura en la voz.

"Danny, no sos un inútil" le aseguraste "Este último tiempo fue muy difícil para vos… para los dos" fue por tus labios esta vez que se escapó un suspiro "Cometiste un error y tomaste algunas decisiones desacertadas, pero lo que cuenta es que estás intentando emparejar las cosas. Ir a las sesiones con el terapeuta y tomar los remedios recetados por el psiquiatra es fundamental para que te recuperes. El resto va a ir acomodándose solo"

Lo siguiente que musita te llega en forma de una oración apenas inaudible y su tono te recuerda al de una criatura asustada:

"¿Lo prometés?"

"Te prometo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda"

"Eso no es lo mismo que prometerme que todo va a salir bien como vos creés" retrucó él.

_Es cierto, pero yo no puedo prometer cosas que no estoy segura van a cumplirse._

"Creo que las cosas van a salir bien en la medida en que vos te esfuerces y pongas voluntad" contestaste "No conseguiste este empleo, pero ya van a aparecer otros; que una puerta se haya cerrado no significa que otras no vayan a abrirse" no estabas recitando una letanía de frases armadas: creés firmemente en las cosas que estabas diciéndole, creés que si pone esfuerzo y voluntad va a conseguir que su situación mejore "En lugar de largarte a llorar, decir que sos un inútil y dejar que la frustración te ahogue deberías tratar de seguir haciendo lo que debés para mantenerte erguido y seguir luchando hasta que todo se estabilice. Pero para que eso suceda, el que tiene que estar estable primero sos vos"

"Hacés que suene tan fácil…" Danny dijo en un suspiro.

"Es fácil Danny, si cooperás" le recordaste.

"Te juro que voy a intentar. Te prometo que voy a intentar…"

"No es a mí a quién tenés que hacer promesas, Danny, mucho menos juramento" exhalaste "Pensá en vos, pensá en lo que querés hacer con el resto de tu vida, y por sobre todas las cosas pensá en tus hijos"

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, uno durante el cual él probablemente meditó todo lo que acababan de decirse, todos los altos y los bajos de esa charla que se había desarrollado como un paseo en montaña rusa, con picos agudos y depresiones profundas, con momentos más tensos que otros.

La quietud fue rota finalmente cuando Danny volvió a hablar, casi cauteloso, casi como si estuviera caminando en puntas de pie alrededor de lo que estaba diciéndote:

"Voy a verlos esta tarde…"

Se produjo en tu pecho una mezcla de emociones encontradas, como seguramente él habría vaticinado sucedería: estás feliz porque va a poder ver a sus hijos y pasar tiempo con ellos (sea mucho o poco, dadas las circunstancias algo es algo), pero estás triste porque la mención de tus sobrinos te recuerda cuánto tiempo llevás sin jugar con ellos, sin abrazarlos, sin acunarlos y cantarles, sin escuchar sus historias sobre las cosas que experimentan cotidianamente y que para ellos son tan asombrosas, sin que te llamen 'tía'. Por una parte te pusiste feliz por Danny y pos los nenes, ya que sabés que Haylie se muestra muy estricta con los días y horarios de visita, pero por otro lado sentiste que estaban removiendo la espina que llevás clavada en el corazón, retorciéndola hasta hacerte sangrar (obviamente sin quererlo, por supuesto, porque Danny está compartiendo esta noticia con vos no para que te pongas mal, sino porque es algo importante para él).

"Haylie decidió pasar Navidad en casa de sus parientes en Florida" explicó. Luego chasqueó la lengua y casi pudiste imaginar la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro al hablar de su hijo "… Nick está tan entusiasmado con la idea de viajar en avión… Hablé con él por teléfono ayer, está hecho todo un hombrecito" volvió a suspirar "… Haylie me dijo que podía pasar hoy a visitarlos antes de que salieran para el aeropuerto. Le pregunté si podías venir conmigo…"

Tu corazón se detuvo en su sitio, la sangre se te congeló en las venas, por un instante la Tierra dejó de girar y te sentiste suspendida en el aire. Sabías de antemano cuál sería la respuesta, sabías bien que Danny no iba a decirte que podías ir a la tarde a ver a Nick, a Allison y a Kristin, pero eso no evitó que la partecita tuya que vive aferrada a la esperanza inflara de golpe un globo gigantesco que se asentó en tu pecho, pegado a tu alma, y que te imaginabas te haría sentir un dolor tremendo cuando explotara. La esperanza es una cosa tan extraña: crece y se multiplica sin que podamos detenerlo, en los momentos menos pensados y en toda clase de situación, incluso cuando es evidente que la desilusión es el único resultado posible.

Y en tu caso, desilusión fue lo que encontraste del otro lado de la línea, quebrando tu alma en dos. Y que supieras que eso hallarías no sirvió para apaciguar la caída o amortiguar el golpe: escuchar las palabras te lastimó.

"… Lo lamento mucho, Michelle, pero dijo que no otra vez" Danny suspiró; su voz era triste, y sabías que lo sentía de verdad, de todo corazón "Todavía piensa que me presentaste a Carrie a propósito, y si la contradijera o tratara de hacer valer mi postura acabaríamos peleando y eso podría significar no ver a mis hijos por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo…" comenzó a explicar, como siempre hace sin necesidad cuando hablan del tema.

Lo interrumpiste nuevamente:

"Está bien, Danny, entiendo" no hacía falta que te rindiera cuentas, mucho menos vistas y consideradas las cosas "Tu situación con Haylie es complicada y no deberías poner en riesgo su escasa predisposición a dejarte ver a los nenes, al menos hasta que pueda llegarse a un acuerdo razonable"

"De verdad lo siento mucho, Michelle" repitió.

Inhalaste y exhalaste, tratando de convencerte de que lo que estabas diciéndole a tu hermano era lo lógico (porque lo era) y que tenías que dejar tus sentimientos y emociones a parte para no perjudicarlo a él, para no hacerle daño a él, para no agregar más peso a la mochila de ladrillos que carga en la espalda. Pero no pudiste contenerte y antes de que tu parte racional se pusiera a procesar las cosas, se te escapó de la boca una pregunta que llevás tiempo queriendo hacer, una pregunta para la que llevás tiempo precisando una respuesta que pueda llenar el espacio en blanco:

"Cuando… Cuando los visitás..., ¿les hablás de mí?"

"Sí" fue la respuesta automática de tu hermano.

"¿Se acuerdan de mí?" inquiriste, esta vez temiendo la contestación que podrías hallar.

"Sí, Michelle" dejaste escapar un suspiro de alivio "Allison siempre me pregunta por vos, y Nick también"

Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no hiciste nada por evitarlas. No te importó que comenzaran a rodar por tus mejillas ni que tu cara quedara empapada, roja y manchada con los restos del llanto que fluía como si hubieran abierto dentro tuyo un grifo imposible de llenar, como si estuvieras tratando de lavar parte de las heridas que te provoca la separación de tus sobrinos, sanando aquella infligidas por el pensamiento maldito de que tal vez ni preguntan por vos ni se acordaban de vos, de que tal vez te habían olvidado, de que tal vez habías quedado en el pasado, enterrada en sus pequeñas mentes como un recuerdo vago de algo que nunca sucedió.

"Por favor deciles que los amo y que los extraño" le pediste, haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo para reprimir el sollozo que tenías atravesado en la garganta "Necesito que sepan cuánto"

"Voy a decírselo a los tres" prometió.

Hubo otra pausa, un poco más breve que la anterior, también rota por Danny pasados algunos segundos:

"Hermanita, respecto a las fiestas… Sabés bien que no… Es una época difícil para mí, no le encuentro mucho sentido y…"

Para esto tampoco necesitás que te dé excusas. Conocés a Danny: nunca fue muy partidario de este tipo de celebraciones, ni cuando era adolescente ni en su adultez, y si comenzó a celebrar Navidad unos pocos años atrás fue gracias a la influencia de Haylie. Ahora que está solo, ahora que no puede pasar las fiestas con sus hijos, para él no tiene sentido nada de todo esto y prefiere irse a dormir temprano después de una cena rápida o quedarse mirando televisión hasta tarde (suponés que este año será lo primero, ya que no tiene televisión en el cuarto en el que vive). Comprendés eso y lo aceptás y jamás se te ocurriría obligarlo a cambiar por vos, ni ahora ni nunca.

"Sé que preferís pasar estas fechas solo y que la idea de celebrar no te gusta, y lo comprendo, Danny" le dijiste.

"¿No estás enojada conmigo? ¿No sentís que estoy dándote la espalda o…?"

Te sorprendieron sus preguntas, porque nunca antes las había hecho. Es el primer año en el que Danny se interesa en saber si estás enojada con él, o triste, o si sentís que está dejándote sola o dándote la espalda o rechazándote y forzándote a pasar la Navidad sola porque no tenés otro familiar (esta Navidad no vas a pasarla sola, pero eso él no lo sabe; sí has pasado otras Navidades sola, sin embargo, todas aquellas que siguieron a la muerte de tu abuela). Esa clase de consideración es prueba de lo mucho que Danny ha cambiado, de la óptica con la que ve las cosas ahora, de lo diferente que es si se lo compara con la persona que solía ser, aquél que apenas hubiera reparado en que pasarías las fiestas sola, aquél que apenas hubiera alzado la vista para fijarse en lo que está más allá de su nariz.

"No, Danny" contestaste con total sinceridad y con un dejo de dulzura.

Sin embargo él insistió nuevamente, preocupado:

"¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien… sola?"

Vas a estar bien, sí. Porque no vas a estar sola; por primera vez en mucho tiempo vas a tener una Navidad especial, una Navidad que ya venís anticipando desde que el 1° de diciembre él te despertó con esas rosas rojas y te prometió convertir cada día en inolvidable. Vas a pasar Navidad con el hombre que amás, con la persona que te ama infinitamente y que daría la vida por vos, con el hombre que va a ser tu marido en un futuro no muy lejano y al que vas a darle hijos. Vas a pasar Navidad con el dueño de tu futuro, con el hombre al que vas a adorar hasta después de la muerte, con aquél al que le pertenece hasta tu eternidad, con aquél que tenés una conexión inexplicable, con aquél que lleva dentro suyo la mitad que le falta a tu alma. Vas a pasar Navidad con el hombre cuyo nombre ahora llevás tatuado en la piel junto a palabras que dibujadas en tu espalda van a permanecer hasta que desaparezcas físicamente pero cuyo significado jamás podría desvanecerse, incluso cuando no queden restos mortales tuyos, incluso cuando tu corazón deje de latir y susurrarlas con cada palpitación.

"Danny, voy a estar bien. No te preocupes por mí" le prometiste, mordiéndote los labios y sonriendo con timidez al imaginar el ataque que le agarraría a tu hermano si supiera que en Noche Buena no vas a estar sola como él piensa, si supiera _qué_ tenés planeado hacer desde pasada la medianoche hasta la salida del sol y con _quién_ "Me parece muy dulce de tu parte que te preocupes" le agradeciste.

"Michelle…, perdón por haber dicho lo que dije antes…" murmuró a modo de disculpas, visiblemente arrepentido y dolido por haber cometido el error de dejarse llevar por sus nervios, su bronca y su temperamento, por haberte lastimado al no medir sus palabras.

"Está bien, Danny" lo tranquilizaste, queriendo restarle importancia al asunto "No tenés que disculparte. Sólo te pido que te cuides, que no bajes los brazos y que no dejes que la bebida vuelva a arrastrarte y a tirarte abajo" le rogaste "Hiciste muchos progresos en estos últimos tres meses y sería una verdadera pena que se vieran desperdiciados en un segundo de estupidez. Ya va a aparecer un empleo, lo importante es que sigas buscando. Y mientras tanto, no debés dudar en aceptar mi ayuda"

"Gracias, Michelle"

Y ese 'gracias' tan sentido, tan honesto, tan cargado de una ternura que tu hermano raras veces muestra, tan puro, tan dulce, se posó en tu corazón con un peso cálido que borró toda marca de lo anteriormente dicho, sanándote: tu hermano cambió, cambió mucho, maduró, creció como persona, está esforzándose para mejorar, está dando lo mejor de sí, y como es un ser humano sujeto a cometer errores va a tropezar varias veces, pero vos vas a estar ahí para asistirlo a la hora de levantarse y seguir caminando hacia adelante, reconstruyendo lo que se pueda reconstruir, construyendo lo que haga falta agregar.

"No tenés nada que agradecerme, Danny. Somos hermanos y los hermanos se ayudan en las buenas y en las malas, ¿está bien? No te olvides de eso"

"No lo voy a olvidar"

Sonreíste, y podrías haber jurado que tu hermano estaba sonriendo también; no podías verlo, pero podías sentirlo de alguna manera, sentir la clase de conexión fraternal que siempre deseaste tener pero que no empezó a crecer entre ustedes sino hasta el momento en el que les tocó afrontar tiempos de adversidad y dificultades.

"Tengo que colgar, Michelle" Danny anunció, interrumpiendo tus reflexiones "Haylie me espera en una hora y media y no quiero llegar tarde" suspiró "Me alegra mucho haber podido hablar con vos sobre… sobre esto. Llevaba días debatiéndome entre llamarte o no… Tenía miedo de que pensaras que soy un fracasado porque tampoco conseguí este trabajo" estabas a punto de decirle que jamás pensarías eso de él, pero no llegaste a hacerlo porque siguió hablando, con un tono más animado, más esperanzado "… Pero tenés razón: las cosas van a ir acomodándose, y el empleo indicado va a aparecer si sigo buscando"

Luego de cortar la comunicación te quedaste meditando, en silencio, con el teléfono móvil a un costado, los ojos fijos en algún punto indefinido, fundida en tus pensamientos sobre la forma en que la conversación recién finalizada se había desarrollado, comparándola a cómo tu relación con Danny se desarrolló: todo es como una montaña rusa, con picos agudos e interrupciones abruptas, con depresiones hondas y a veces con tramos tranquilos. Se te ocurrió que en el resto del trayecto deben quedar algunos picos agudos y un par de interrupciones abruptas, pero algo te dice que en tu relación con tu hermano lo peor ya pasó, lo peor ya fue dejado atrás, y a partir de ahora solamente quedan afrontar los eventuales obstáculos propios de la vida y disfrutar del paseo tranquilos.

_Sólo espero que no se enoje cuando le cuente sobre Tony_ pensaste, suspirando. _Espero que entienda que lo amo, que estoy enamorada, que él me va a cuidar y que me ama con locura también. Espero que entienda que la diferencia de edad no significa nada. Espero que entienda que no estoy tomando una decisión apresurada, que estoy escuchando a mi corazón. Espero que entienda que él jamás me haría daño y que no hay necesidad de que me proteja o se ponga a la defensiva o reaccione mal. Espero que comprenda que esperé para contarle sobre mi relación con Tony porque no quería cargar nuestra relación con más discusiones de las que ya veníamos teniendo, con otro 'problema' para resolver además de los que estábamos tratando de solucionar._

Otro suspiro escapó por entre tus labios, te tapaste la cara con las manos y respiraste hondo. No querías pensar en cómo sería el momento en el que le contaras a Danny sobre Tony; querías, sí, creer que el hombre que tu hermano es ahora, este hombre cambiado que sabe pedir perdón, que se fija en cosas que antes no le interesaban, que tiene la intención de cuidar a su hermana y ser considerado con ella, que está tratando de sacar lo mejor de sí y empujar lo malo hacia atrás para que nunca más vuelve a enredarlo, va a sorprenderte mostrándose comprensivo y entendiéndote, o al menos respetando tus elecciones por más que la parezcan una locura o el producto de un enamoramiento fugaz y efímero.

Inhalaste y exhalaste, empujando cualquier preocupación y quedándote solo con lo bueno: tu hermano preocupado por vos; tu hermano disculpándose; tu hermano diciéndote que tus sobrinos preguntan por vos, tu hermano prometiendo decirles que los amás cuando los vea esta tarde; tu hermano calmándose en lugar de ponerse histérico como hubiera sucedido meses atrás cuando se encontraba en su punto más bajo.

Solamente querías concentrarte en la perspectiva de compartir esta Navidad con Tony; la perspectiva de pasar todas las Navidades que te queden sumida en tu propio mundo mágico con el hombre que amás; la perspectiva de mostrarle mañana las palabras que tenés tatuadas en la espalda y que él va a poder leer todas las noches por el resto de su vida, porque cada noche que te quede a partir de la de mañana pensás pasarla acurrucada en sus brazos, desnuda, después de demostrarle con el cuerpo y con el reflejo de tu alma empapando tus ojos lo mucho que lo adorás.

Suspirando nuevamente, te pusiste de pie y en puntitas fuiste a buscar el cuaderno donde estás volcando todo lo que este diciembre significó para vos, todo lo que él te hizo sentir, todo lo que sus sorpresas y sus planes y sus promesas y sus palabras despertaron en vos al acariciarte por dentro con una ternura imposible de explicar, tan honda como la que hallás cada vez te fundís en sus besos.

Con el resto del mundo – Haylie y su negación a que veas a tus sobrinos, Danny y su posible reacción cuando le hables de tu compromiso, tus preocupaciones, tus dudas, todo lo malo – vas a lidiar cuando llegue el debido momento.

En ese preciso instante, faltando poco más de veinticuatro horas para que él te pida que seas suya para siempre y vos le entregues hasta la última gota de tu inocencia, todo lo que querías era ahogarte en tus emociones y en tus sentimientos, dejar que te devoren, plasmarlas en papel para que queden perpetuas así como van a estarlo en tu alma hasta que el Universo en sí deje de existir y se extinga con todo lo que hay en él.

* * *

Al escuchar la puerta de la cocina abrirse, instintivamente cerrás el cuaderno en el que pasaste la última hora escribiendo y cuyo contenido pensás leerle al oído el 7 de enero. Es otro cuaderno repleto de largos renglones que vas llenando prolijamente con la historia de amor que van dibujando día a día con cada acción, cada beso, cada mirada, cada promesa. Es otro cuaderno que, una vez completo, va a constituir el cuarto capítulo de un cuento de hadas que esperás jamás termine. Amás poner pedacitos de tu vida con él allí, amás dejar que tu alma y tu corazón vuelquen su contenido en esas hojas que muchos años después querés releer con una sonrisa en los labios y lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, acariciando con las yemas de tus dedos arrugados esos retacitos del mundo que solamente ustedes dos habitan y que no podría ser comprendido por nadie más ni pertenecer a nadie más.

Dejás tu bolígrafo a un lado (el bolígrafo que él te regaló) y le sonreís, tus ojos empapados de la misma ternura que jala tus labios curvándolos hacia arriba. Él te sostiene la mirada, comunicándote más cosas de las que podrían ponerse en frases en un lenguaje común y corriente, provocando que tus mejillas se tiñan de carmín.

"No puedo dormir sin vos" murmura finalmente, rompiendo el silencio, también él sonrojado y sonriendo ante su confesión.

"Son casi las dos y media de la tarde, Tony" contestás, riendo "Ya era hora de que te despertaras"

Te ponés de pie y caminás hacia él, haciendo desaparecer la escasa distancia entre ambos. Desde que despertaste han pasado al menos dos horas, y aunque mientras estuviste encerrada en el baño contemplando tu tatuaje y luego en la cocina hablando con Danny primero y escribiendo después él se encontró en todo momento a metros tuyos, lo cierto es que por muy tonto o loco que pueda parecer a otros, vos lo extrañaste: extrañaste el sonido de su respiración, el de los latidos de su corazón, el calor de su cuerpo, la sensación de fundirte contra él, la sensación de ser la personita más especial sobre la faz de la Tierra, la más amada y protegida.

Rodeás su cuello con tus brazos y te ponés en puntitas de pie para alcanzarlo y poder desparramar besos por todo su rostro. Instintivamente sus brazos se cierran alrededor de tu figura frágil y delicada, atrapándote, inundándote de calidez. Podrías quedarte el resto del sábado allí, anidada contra su pecho, descalza y en pijama, en medio de la cocina, las horas escurriéndose por el reloj sin que vos te percates de ello, la vida siguiendo su curso y vos refugiada en tu sitio favorito.

"¿Por qué no me levantaste para que te preparara algo de almorzar?" pregunta luego de varios minutos, acariciando tu nuca con sus nudillos y recorriendo distraídamente tu cuello con sus labios, apenas rozando tu piel.

"No quise molestarte"

"Michelle, vos nunca sos una molestia" te asegura, acunando tu cara entre sus manos tibias y permitiendo a sus ojos ahogarse en tus ojos.

Sonreís, no podés evitar sonreír. Y es que esa sonrisa es la respuesta indicada para todas las preguntas, es la contestación indicada para todo lo que él te diga. Esa sonrisa resume mucho más de lo que podrías expresar hablando: esa sonrisa le da las gracias por hacerte sentir cuidada y contenida, por preocuparse por vos, por ocuparse de vos, por hacerte sentir una princesa, por tratarte como a la cosita más importante sobre la faz de la Tierra, por regalarte todos los días nuevos motivos para enamorarte más y más de él. Esa sonrisa lo llena, lo toca en el alma, lo acaricia con la misma dulzura que embebe tus manos cuando recorren su cuerpo, lo calma, lo relaja, lo impacta, lo desarma.

"El día está precioso" comentás luego de un ratito "Se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a caminar al parque o a la playa y llevar a Bonnie con nosotros"

Él chasquea la lengua y sonríe; es esa sonrisa que conocés muy bien, la sonrisa que te deja saber que se trae algo entre manos para sorprenderte, la sonrisa que lo delata, la sonrisa que no puede contener, la sonrisa que dice tantas cosas hermosas como las que la tuya le contesta.

"En realidad, tengo planeado algo para que hagamos hoy…, pero si querés podemos ir al parque con Bonnie después de cenar" ofrece.

"¿Qué tenés planeado exactamente, Almeida?" preguntás, arqueando la ceja y observándolo intrigada.

"Algo muy divertido" se limita a contestar él "Me encanta que seas tan curiosa" agrega luego, besando la punta de tu nariz.

"No lo sería si vos no guardaras tantos secretos…"

"Yo no guardo secretos, simplemente me limito a mantener protegidos mis planes para poder sorprenderte" es su respuesta.

"Y eso es lo que te convierte en el hombre perfecto" susurrás.

"Así que estás conmigo solamente porque te lleno de sorpresas…" dice él, fingiendo un tono serio.

"Puede ser…" contestás vos, pretendiendo indiferencia, desenredándote de entre sus brazos y dando pasos hacia atrás para alejarte de él.

"No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que estás enamorada de mí, entonces" con cada palabra que dice va dando un paso hacia adelante para acercarse a vos, y con cada palabra que escuchás salir de sus labios vos vas dando pasitos cortos hacia atrás para seguir manteniendo cierta distancia, todo el tiempo sonriendo divertida, todo el tiempo sonrojada, todo el tiempo con el corazón latiendo rápido y las ganas de volver a saltar en sus brazos haciéndote cosquillas.

"En lo absoluto" respondés.

"Entonces cuando se me acaben los trucos para sorprenderte vas a dejarme…" sugiere él.

Tu espalda toca la pared. Aquella espalda tatuada, aquella espalda en la que escribiste una declaración de amor que ha sido embebida allí con tinta imborrable. Aquella espalda que querés que mañana por la noche él acaricie dulcemente mientras absorbe el significado de lo que decidiste perpetuar en tu propio cuerpo, un cuerpo que le pertenece a él así como le pertenece todo lo que es tuyo, un cuerpo que mañana vas a entregarle para que haga con él lo que quiera porque confiás en que va a cuidarte como ningún otro hombre sabría, porque te ama como nadie podría amarte.

Dejás que se acerque, que te acorrale contra la pared, dejás que permanezca expectante a centímetros de donde estás vos, mirándote con esos ojos que te pueden, calculando meticulosamente cuál será el momento adecuado para romper del todo el espacio entre ambos y devorarte a besos como está devorándote con la mirada.

"Por supuesto" musitás finalmente, tragando con dificultad, presa de las emociones que te provoca tenerlo tan, tan cerca "¿O acaso no notaste la cantidad de hombres que están desesperados aguardando a que yo te deje, ansiosos por hacerme regalos y convertir mi vida en un cuento de hadas?" preguntás con la voz empapada en sarcasmo.

"Yo sé que sacrificaría hasta lo que no tengo con tal de que me des el privilegio de seguir sorprendiéndote todos los días de mi vida" murmura él, acariciando tus mejillas con sus manos, provocando que tus rodillas se doblen bajo los efectos de su tacto como si tus piernas estuvieran hechas de pura gelatina.

"Creo que tarde o temprano te aburrirías…" susurrás.

"No" dice él con firmeza.

"Sí" decidís retrucarlo sólo por el placer de llevarle la contra, incluso cuando sabés que él tiene razón.

"No" insiste.

"Sí" insistís vos.

"No. Fin de la discusión"

Luego sus labios capturan los tuyos en un beso apasionado que te deja sin respiración, que agudiza todos tus sentidos y te convierte en arcilla en sus manos, un beso que te deshace como si estuvieras hecha de algodón, un beso tan dulce y tan suave que te derrites literalmente, un beso que podría hacerte caer rendida a sus pies si no fuera porque sus brazos están sosteniendo tu peso firmemente para impedir que te derrumbes. El suelo bien podría haber desaparecido de debajo de tus pies, porque estás flotando, suspendida en tiempo y espacio, totalmente abstraída del mundo real porque estás perdida en tu propio mundo. La dulzura, devoción, adoración y fuerza con la que te besa son tan abrumadoras que te consumen como si fueras una simple cerilla arrojada al fuego. No hay célula de tu cuerpo que no esté afectada por los espasmos de placer que te recorren, haciéndote cosquillas hasta en las puntas de los dedos; nunca vas a encontrar las palabras indicadas para describir cuánto aumenta tu grado de locura cuando te ahoga con sus besos, cuánto aumenta tu adicción, esa adicción de la que nunca vas a curarte y sin la cual podrías vivir, porque preferirías estar muerta a pasar los próximos veinte, treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta años sin poder sentir sus manos aferrándote como si fueras aquello que más valor tiene para él y sus labios alimentándose de los tuyos como si fueran todo lo que le hace falta para subsistir.

Si con sus besos te hace sentir así, no querés imaginar cómo vas a empezar a sentirte a partir de mañana ni qué tan hondo va a llegar a ser tu grado de locura y dependencia, cómo va a incrementarse tu adicción, cómo vas a acabar esperando cada día a que llegue el momento de caer otra vez en sus brazos y poder permitir al resto del Universo desaparecer, evaporarse, mientras vos te hundís por completo en las sensaciones que despierta el hombre al que adorás y que apenas acariciando tus labios con los suyos puede deshacerte como si estuvieras compuesta de algodón de azúcar.

"¿Es así como planeás terminar todos nuestros argumentos?" preguntás jadeando ligeramente, tratando de respirar con normalidad otra vez, presionando tu frente contra su frente y acariciando su rostro con manos temblorosas, repasando aquella piel que tan bien conocés y que las yemas de tus dedos podrían transitar de memoria.

"Ya te dije que sí la primera vez que me hiciste esa misma pregunta casi cuatro meses atrás" susurra él, sus ojos aun cerrados, sus facciones relajadas, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora igual que el tuyo, sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos tanto como tus labios después de ese juego de mordidas inocentes, sus pulmones luchando para recuperarse después de haber sido privados de oxigeno durante minutos enteros porque para funcionar él te necesita a vos más de lo que necesita al aire.

No podés evitar sonreír; tu memoria te lleva a ese primer día que pasaron juntos, solos, alejados de todo, inmersos en su propio mundo, fundidos uno en la presencia del otro, ilusionados ante la perspectiva de empezar a escribir el resto de sus vidas en la misma página, transitando el mismo camino, tomados de la mano con intención de nunca soltarse. No podés evitar esa sonrisa que se dibuja en tu cara, no podés evitar que tus pulsaciones se aceleren _aun más_, no podés evitar que las mariposas alborotadas por sus besos se inquieten mucho más: casi cuatro meses han pasado desde ese 7 de septiembre, y en todos estos días que llevan juntos, a pesar de cada cosa que debieron afrontar, a pesar de lo malo, a pesar de la tristeza, a pesar de los que se oponen, a pesar de las crisis y las tragedias, el amor que existe entre los dos sigue creciendo, más y más fuerte con cada puesta del sol y con cada amanecer, más y más grande, más y más incorruptible, porque es eterno, y saber eso te hace sentir tan viva, tan feliz, tan absolutamente dichosa, que es imposible que no se dibuje una sonrisa capaz de opacar todas las estrellas.

"Me gusta que me recuerdes la respuesta de vez en cuando" contestás, ardiendo en deseos de volver a besarlo, y besarlo, y seguir besándolo durante horas y horas.

"Si querés puedo recordarte la respuesta todos los días" susurra él, sus párpados levantándose de a poco, sus ojos encontrándose con sus ojos y transmitiéndote emociones que te explican mejor que las palabras lo mucho que él también necesita de tus besos.

"Eso me encantaría" susurrás contra sus labios.

Y luego caés otra vez presa de esa adictiva, dulce, ardiente sensación que se concentra como una bola de fuego en el centro de tu cuerpo y luego se expande por todas partes alcanzando cada pequeña partícula de tu frágil, necesitado ser. Cerrás los ojos, te concentrás en todas esas emociones devorándote pedacito a pedacito, queriendo capturar y saborear cada instante, los pocos pensamientos que tu cabeza puede albergar enfocados en que esos brazos que te apretujan con intención de nunca dejarte ir y esas manos que enmarcan tu rostro con una delicadeza extrema cual si fueras una muñequita de porcelana van a cuidarte y protegerte siempre, mañana cuando entre besos igual de profundos o más te estrechen y acaricien mientras hacen el amor.

* * *

Después de un tardío almuerzo que consistió de un tazón de café con leche y sándwiches, Tony te pidió que fueras a jugar con Bonnie a otra parte mientras él preparaba tu sorpresa, por lo que tuviste que irte a la sala de estar a mirar televisión acurrucada con tu perrita bajo tu manta predilecta. Encontraste un especial Navideño de Hey Arnold! y te entretuviste con dibujitos animados hasta que él llamó tu nombre pidiéndote que regresaras a la cocina.

"¿No tengo que vendarme los ojos?" le preguntás en tono risueño, acercándote a la puerta entornada.

"Podés pasar"

Al ingresar a la cocina te encontrás con la mesada repleta de diferentes utensilios e ingredientes: un pan de manteca, una jarra con leche, un pote de leche condensada, una naranja, un cartón de huevos, un paquete de harina y otro de azúcar, un vaso medidor, un bol, una cuchara, un cucharón, un rayador y un palo de amasar.

Te cuesta unos segundos registrar aquello, segundos durante los cuales estás callada, tu cerebro tratando de procesar. Tu rostro se estruja en una expresión mezcla de curiosidad, confusión, intriga… y miedo, porque nada que vos hagas en la cocina puede tener buenos resultados, y eso lo has comprobado a lo largo de los años y es una verdad irrefutable: nada que te acerque a un horno u hornalla puede tener un final feliz. Tony se da cuenta de esto, se da cuenta de ese brillo extraño en sus ojos y en la tensión en tus hombros (tensión estúpida, por supuesto: es estúpido que una mujer adulta que maneja armas e interroga a terroristas se sienta como si la hubieran arrojado al foso de los leones y bajado la tapa ante la perspectiva de cocinar), porque enseguida se las ingenia para calmarte sólo como él sabe: enreda sus brazos alrededor de tu cuerpo y te atrae hacia sí, envolviéndote.

Te ponés roja de vergüenza y sentís ganas de reír cuando te das cuenta de lo afortunada que sos: ¿cuántos hombres podrían entender sin pensar que es tonto o sin catalogarte de loca o de histérica obsesiva que la idea de tratar de cocinar te asusta porque es algo que has intentado lograr toda tu vida y siempre acabaste topándote contra una pared de ladrillos y fracasando estrepitosamente? ¿Cuántos hombres serían capaces de armarse de paciencia para enseñar a la mujer que aman a hacer algo que nunca consiguió porque cada intento dio como fruto un error? ¿Cuántos hombres serían capaces de envolver a la mujer que aman en un abrazo y calmarla hablándole al oído porque entienden que su miedo no es 'a cocinar' sino a equivocarse, a hacer el ridículo, a fracasar, a darse la cabeza otra vez contra esa pared de ladrillos?

No lo merecés, realmente. Nunca vas a entender qué hiciste para merecerlo ni por qué Dios lo hizo a tu medida, por qué te bendijo tanto, pero estás profundamente agradecida. Estás profundamente agradecida por haber encontrado a tu otra mitad, pero sobre todo estás agradecida porque la fuente de tu felicidad y de tu bienestar también es la persona que más te entiende, la que te conoce como nadie, la que puede leer entre líneas, la que puede ver más allá, la que mirando dentro de tus ojos lo que encuentra es un reflejo de tu alma, el que interpreta ese reflejo con tanta exactitud que nunca le falta la palabra indicada o la caricia correcta para tranquilizarte y quitarte las dudas, el que comprende tu locura y la acepta, el que entiende todos esos enredos que tenés en la cabeza, el que está enamorado de vos a pesar del millón de contradicciones que conviven dentro tuyo, el que acepta tu personalidad y la manera en la que tu pasado la afectó hasta moldearla y convertirla en lo que es hoy.

"Quiero enseñarte a cocinar, Michelle" murmura en tu oído, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos acaricien tu nuca "Algo simple, algo sencillo" aclara "Quiero que te diviertas aprendiendo y que entiendas que aunque tengas dificultades para algunas cosas eso no significa que no puedas mejorar si te interesa" cada vez que te dice eso que necesitás escuchar – ni una palabra más, ni una palabra menos – te preguntás si la conexión entre las dos acaso permite que lea tu mente "Y si te equivocás, entonces quiero estar ahí para enseñarte que es bueno reírse de uno mismo y que no ser perfecta en todo es lo que te hace tan perfecta a mis ojos" susurra, acunando tu rostro con sus manos y guiándolo hasta que quedan cara a cara, sus ojos y tus ojos fundidos un par en el otro.

"¿Prometes no reírte si resulto ser un desastre?" inquirís con timidez, aun mordiendo tu labio inferior, tus mejillas teñidas de rojo fuerte.

Ya conocés la respuesta, podés verla escrita en la expresión de adoración con la que está mirándote, totalmente embelesado e hipnotizado por vos, pero de todos modos querés escucharla.

"Lo prometo. Jamás, jamás, jamás me reiría de vos, por nada en el mundo, Michelle"

"¿Y vas a tenerme paciencia también?"

Posa sus labios sobre tu frente, luego deja que se deslicen hacia abajo y recorran todo el puente de tu nariz hasta llegar a tu boca, y luego regresa otra vez desandando el camino andado para posarlos en tu frente de nuevo.

"Tengo toda la paciencia del mundo cuando se trata de vos"

* * *

No sabés qué es lo que va a pasar con este nuevo intento de cocinar, pero te tranquiliza saber que estás con él, que él va a explicarte todo lo que tenés que hacer, que su paciencia con vos es infinita, que no va a reírse si te equivocás ni a enojarse ni a pensar que sos una tonta, una inútil o una torpe. Te interesa aprender a cocinar, al menos algo sencillito, algo simple, sólo para tener la satisfacción de haberlo rogado, de haber vencido esa carga que tenés encima desde que eras una criatura y tu abuela intentó repetidas veces – fallando todas, por supuesto – de instruirte, dando como veredicto final que jamás conseguirías hacer algo comestible. Pero que te interese no significa que no estés un poco nerviosa (y esos nervios te hacen sentir tan estúpida); sin embargo, decidís relajarte y disfrutar del domingo con él, disfrutar del momento y que resulte lo que tiene que resultar (al menos tenés la seguridad de que con él ahí no vas a cometer ningún error que desemboque en el edificio prendido en llamas).

"Vamos a hacer galletitas navideñas" te explica "Es muy fácil: tenemos que preparar la masa, cortarlas con estos moldes" te muestra un juego de moldes nuevos de brillante acero; hay uno con forma de arbolito de Navidad, otro con forma de hombre de nieve, otra con forma de Santa Claus, otro con forma de estrella, otro con forma de campana, uno con forma de bastón de dulce, y hasta incluso hay uno con forma de reno, otro con forma de caballito y otro con forma de trencito "y luego las ponemos en el horno para que se cocinen y mientras tanto preparamos el glaseado para pintarlas cuando se hayan enfriado"

"Lo hacés sonar tan fácil" comentás riendo, observando con cuidado todos los utensilios e ingredientes sobre la impecable mesada de mármol sin tener la menor idea sobre cómo debés combinarlos para obtener galletas medianamente comestibles.

"Es fácil" te asegura, desparramando besos en tus mejillas para hacerte sonreír.

"¿Es importante usar el vaso medidor?" preguntás; estás acostumbrada a medir las cantidades 'a ojo', como quien dice. En tu casa ni siquiera tenés un vaso medidor o algo que se le parezca.

"Muy; hay que poner las cantidades exactas, ni más ni menos. Seguir la receta es lo más importante"

Confesás – roja como un tomate, por supuesto - que las pocas veces que trataste de explorar tus capacidades culinarias (que son nulas, aparentemente y hasta que se demuestre lo contrario) no prestaste atención a eso de mesurar las cantidades. Él se ríe nada más, se ríe y te da otro beso porque sabe lo mucho que te gusta que te dé besos porque sí.

En el bol de vidrio echás la manteca, la leche común y la leche condensada y la ralladura de cáscara de naranja (sabés usar un rallador, no sos tan inútil); aunque lo que acabás de hacer es tan básico que probablemente cualquier criatura de seis años podría hacerlo también, te sentís contenta porque pudiste dar los primeros pasos de la receta sin inconvenientes. Sin embargo, tus músculos relajados vuelven a tensarse y tu sonrisa se convierte en una mueca cuando llega el momento de agregar los cuatro huevos que son necesarios para terminar de preparar la mezcla, porque sos malísima cuando se trata de romper la cáscara y verter el contenido en un recipiente y todas las veces que intentaste hacerlo los resultados fueron estrepitosos y acabaste con las manos enchastradas, el suelo hecho un asco y un cartón entero de huevos desperdiciado por no poder acertar en el primer intento (ni en el segundo, ni en el cuarto, ni en el tercero). Por ejemplo, cuando quisiste prepararle esa torta de chocolate a tu sobrinita para su cumpleaños desperdiciaste doce huevos cuando para empezar eran necesarios tres, y tuviste que conformarte con cruzar los dedos a la hora de meter la torta al horno porque de esos doce huevos rompiste diez y adentro del cuenco cayeron solamente dos (y como ésa tenés otras historias que se resuelven alrededor de tu incapacidad de romper un huevo como Dios manda).

Con dedos temblorosos tomás uno del cartón y muy despacio lo golpeás contra el borde del bol de vidrio, apenas tocándolo.

"Usa un poquitito más de fuerza, Michelle" te aconseja Tony.

Y procedés a hacer lo mismo otra vez: golpeás el huevo contra el borde del recipiente, esta vez con fuerza, y sucede lo que ya te imaginabas desde un principio sucedería, por lo que lo que acabas con la cáscara partida al medio y las manos sucias.

Tu primera reacción es la de dejar escapar un suspiro de frustración y contorsionar el rostro en una mueca de enfado, como si fueras una nena chiquitita y no una mujer adulta que vive en una realidad que la lleva a estar en contacto con los costados más crueles de la humanidad en su ámbito laboral y que ha llegado a estar cara a cara con peligros que la mayoría de los ciudadanos piensan solamente existen en las películas.

"Michelle, no importa" Tony se apresura a limpiarte las manos con una servilleta, tomándose su tiempo para acariciar tus dedos, la palma y el dorso con dulzura; sus mimos te calman, pero seguís con la cabeza gacha y los ojos fijos en el suelo porque no querés que vea que te desilusiona ser una estúpida totalmente inútil en la cocina, hasta para las cosas más sencillas, comunes y corrientes.

Él repasa el contorno de tu rostro con la yema de su dedo con un movimiento dulce, y vos te sentís como una criatura otra vez. La diferencia es que cuando eras una nena cada vez que terminabas con la cáscara de huevo estrujada en tu mano y el contenido chorreando por entre tus dedos y empapando tu palma, tu abuela no se había mostrado paciente y comprensiva, sino más bien enfadada y decepcionada por tu evidente falta de talento. La diferencia es que con él no tenés que sentirte avergonzada, la diferencia es que él no piensa que deberías sentirte avergonzada por ser tan torpe, o que sos tonta e inútil. La diferencia es que él solamente quiere enseñarte a cocinar para ayudarte a perderle el miedo, a sacarte de encima esa idea que tenés de que cualquier cosa que intentes preparar va a resultar un desastre digo de terminar en el cesto de basura; él quiere enseñarte a cocinar para que veas que puede ser divertido, para que veas que con dedicación y ayuda podés hacerlo si te lo propones. Él quiere enseñarte a cocinar… y en el proceso está enseñándote a quererlo un poco más de lo que ya lo querías, pero eso no es nada nuevo, porque todos los días sucede lo mismo: amanecés amándolo, y te vas a dormir amándolo muchísimo más.

"Hay dos docenas de huevos en la heladera, y no los necesitamos todos" te anima. Y estás a punto de contarle cómo diez huevos terminaron en el suelo y sólo dos dentro del recipiente cuando quisiste hacer esa torta para tu sobrina, pero él habla primero ": Probá otra vez"

Y probás otra vez, bajo su mirada atenta y cargada de ternura, esa mirada que no hace que te sientas presionada, sino más bien te relaja y tranquiliza. Probás otra vez, pero el resultado acaba siendo el mismo: la mesada hecha un enchastre otra vez, y también tu mano.

"Soy una inútil, Tony" protestás, las palabras saliendo de tu boca antes de que pudieras morderte la lengua, la frustración que sentís y el enojo con vos misma ardiendo dentro de vos como una hoguera.

"No, no sos una inútil" él te asegura, limpiando de nuevo tus dedos con un repasador "Probá otra vez, dale" insiste.

_La tercera es la vencida_ pensás, concentrándote como si estuvieras a punto de emprender una misión especial para la CTU, a punto de hacer algo arriesgado e importante, algo que no puede fallar… Te causa gracia, realmente: podés manejar todo tipo de armas, estás en contacto constante con terroristas que han matado a cientos de miles en lo que se tarda en apretar un botón, le mentiste a tus superiores, te escondiste en un baño para pasar información que no debías pasar, ayudaste a Tony a drogar a Chappelle y a encerrarlo en un cuarto vacío para sacarlo del medio, te arriesgaste a ir a la cárcel por hacer lo que creías justo y correcto, manejás una Unidad llena de gente que debe aunar fuerzas y recursos para proteger a los ciudadanos de Los Angeles, pero sos incapaz de romper un huevo y echar la yema dentro de un bol.

La tercera no es la vencida, al menos no en tu caso. Vuelve a pasar lo mismo que las dos veces anteriores.

"No, cierto, no soy una inútil" comentás sarcásticamente, esta vez agarrando vos el repasador para limpiarte la mano ": directamente soy una estúpida" declarás.

"Si seguís hablando así de vos misma me voy a enojar" Tony te advierte con seriedad, y sabés que habla en serio "Probá otra vez" insiste.

"¿Todavía seguís teniendo paciencia?" preguntás con un suspiro.

"Toda la paciencia del mundo" luego repite ": Probá otra vez"

Pero vos te quedás quieta y callada, cabizbaja, la vista fija en el suelo, enfadada con vos misma porque a veces dejás que tus emociones te dominen y se lleven lo mejor de vos, como ahora. A él no le importa que esto salga bien o mal, no le importa lograr galletitas perfectas, no le importan los detalles, no le importa hacer todo meticulosamente; a él le importa estar con vos, compartir esto con vos, divertirse con vos, hacerte reír, crear un recuerdo que puedan guardar siempre y sobre el cual puedan volver en el futuro con una sonrisa en los labios y una sensación cálida en sus corazones. Entonces: ¿por qué te tomás todo tan a pecho y te amargás y angustiás por cosas que no valen la pena?, ¿por qué te pones presiones cuando él lo que está tratando de hacer es ayudar a que te sientas liviana y sin ese peso constante en los hombros?, ¿por qué tenés que permitir que tu frustración, tu enojo y tu obsesión con hacer todo bien se metan en el medio, arruinando todo y convirtiendo en un drama lo que debería ser una tarde entretenida y llena de risas?

"Tony…" querés comenzar a disculparte, pero él te interrumpe.

"Michelle… No quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer esto" enmarca tu rostro con sus manos "Que a mí me guste cocinar no significa que a vos también tenga que gustarte. Se me ocurrió que sería divertido enseñarte porque vos me dijiste que querías aprender. Puedo hacer yo las galletitas, y vos podés quedarte al lado mío mirando" ofrece "y yo voy a ser feliz teniéndote cerca y cocinando para vos, así como sería feliz si estuviéramos mirando nubes, o caminando por la playa, o en el cine, o haciendo nada. No voy a amarte menos porque no puedas cocinar ni voy a amarte menos porque no te interese aprender. Yo te amo por lo que sos, con todos tus defectos y virtudes. Te amo en lo que puedas hacer, en lo que no puedas hacer, y en lo que intentes hacer, resulte o no. Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas"

Sonreís, besás sus labios muy despacio y dejás que tus dedos corran por su cabello, despeinándolo ligeramente. Lo mirás con esa adoración siempre brillante en tus ojos, sólo que esta vez también se mezcla una cuota muy grande de agradecimiento. Siempre vas a agradecerle que sea tan bueno con vos, que te cuide tanto, que se preocupe tanto por vos, que tenga en cuenta todos los detalles, que te trate como a una princesa, que sea paciente en todo, que te enseñe miles de cosas pero, por sobre todo, que te enseñe día a día a quererlo un poco más a través de sus gestos dulces, sus promesas y ese amor incondicional que te hace sentir.

"Voy a probar una vez más" decidís.

Y esta vez cuando golpeás el huevo contra el borde del recipiente de vidrio no pensás en tus otros fracasos culinarios, no pensás en la decepción que mostraba tu abuela siempre que fallabas, no pensás en que sos una inútil que jamás va a hacer algo medianamente bueno en la cocina, no pensás que sos una estúpida por no poder lograr tener éxito en algo tan sencillo como romper un huevo y echar la yema. Simplemente pensás que es un domingo hermoso, que es una tarde hermosa, pensás en la suerte que tenés porque estás con la persona que amás, pensás en las mariposas que en tu panza son constantes porque no hay segundo del día en que no te sientas cuidada y adorada, pensás en la sonrisa que va a aparecer en su rostro cuando mañana por la noche le muestres el tatuaje, pensás en la pregunta que seguramente va a hacerte mañana y a la que vas a contestar con un sí… Pensás que te queda el resto de tu existencia para compartir con él, y que si esto de cocinar no resulta bien hoy, tenés por delante muchos, muchos años para darte la oportunidad de aprender a su lado, así como aprendés otras cosas, la primera de ellas aquella que él te enseña a diario: amarlo más y más.

Y entonces esta vez resulta.

Tus labios se curvan automáticamente en una sonrisa que va de una oreja a la otra cuando ves el líquido amarillo y el transparente dentro del cuenco con el resto de los ingredientes previamente agregados.

"¿Ves que es posible?"

Es una pregunta retórica, por supuesto; una pregunta retórica acompañada de una de esas sonrisas que te derriten y que te hacen sentir como si tus piernas estuvieran hechas de gelatina; una pregunta retórica acompañada de una mirada de orgullo que te llena el alma y te hace temblar por dentro. Pero a su pregunta retórica contestás de todos modos:

"Solamente es posible lo imposible si estoy con vos"

El siguiente huevo termina como los tres primeros, pero te sorprendés al darte cuenta de que no te importa haber vuelto a fallar; en lugar de enojarte, tomás otro y volvés a intentar, hasta que, finalmente, los cuatro huevos que especifica la receta están incorporados a la leche común y la condensada, la ralladura de naranja y la manteca.

"Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia, Tony" murmurás, sonriéndole con una mezcla de timidez que puede verse aun mejor plasmada en el tono rojo de tus mejillas y un inconfundible aire de satisfacción y felicidad (vos podrás pensar que sos una tonta, pero muchas personas darían hasta lo que no tienen por poseer la capacidad de sentirse contentos por cosas tan pequeñitas, tan simples, tan sencillas, tan mundanas).

"Ya te lo dije: mi paciencia para vos no conoce límites"

Te explica el siguiente paso, que en teoría es fácil: revolver con una cuchara de madera hasta que quede todo bien mezclado y luego incorporar la harina. La parte de revolver no te causa problemas, pero llegado el momento de agregar la harina, en tu entusiasmo cometés el error de abrir el paquete con las manos en lugar de esperar a que él te alcance una tijera para cortar una puntita, lo cual causa que los dos terminen cubiertos de pequeñas partículas de polvo blanco, tosiendo entre risas. Y aquello desemboca en lo inevitable: todavía mitad riendo, mitad tosiendo, acaba iniciándose una guerra de harina que luego se transforma en una guerra de cosquillas. Para cuando ambos se calman, el piso inmaculado está tan cubierto de harina como ustedes dos, no hay un solo rulo en tu cabeza que esté en su sitio, a los dos les cuesta respirar, y las risas siguen llenando el aire.

"Siempre quise terminar envuelta en una guerra de harina" confesás "pero de chica era demasiado pulcra como para comportarme así. Además" seguís, encogiéndote de hombros "no hubiera tenido con quién hacerlo"

"¿Sabés por qué compré otro paquete cuando fui al supermercado?" te pregunta, sacando de la alacena un segundo paquete de harina mientras vos te lavás la cara y las manos.

_Me conoce demasiado bien, mejor d lo que me conozco a mí misma _pensás. _Me conoce tanto que sabía exactamente que algo así me encantaría porque cuando era una nena nunca tuve oportunidad de comportarme como los otros chicos de mi edad._

"Tenías planeado que pasara esto" es una afirmación, no una pregunta, y decís las palabras haciendo un gesto con las manos para referirte a la situación en general, sintiendo en tu estómago miles de millones de mariposas revoloteando y haciéndote cosquillas con sus alitas.

Él asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo, y vos le devolvés la sonrisa. No te preocupes que la cocina esté toda sucia, no te preocupa que esté todo desordenado y enchastrado, no te preocupa tener toda la ropa pegajosa, no te preocupa nada porque estás demasiado feliz viviendo el momento con él, comportándote como una criatura, libre de tus fantasmas y obsesiones por un rato, liviana como una pluma.

Una vez agregada la harina a los otros ingredientes lograron formar una masa (va a costarte quitarte los restos de debajo de las uñas, pero eso no podría interesarte menos) para después extenderla con el palo de amasar. Mientras Tony precalentaba el horno vos te encargaste de usar los moldes especiales con formas navideñas para cortar las galletitas. Durante los veinte minutos de horneado que especifica la receta, prepararon el glasé para cubrir las galletas cuando estuvieran listas y se hubieran enfriado un poco, mezclando en un vaso azúcar, gotitas de juego de limón y una cucharada de leche.

Dos horas después de haber comenzado, exhaustos y cubiertos de harina los dos se sientan en las banquetas, cada uno con un tazón de leche con chocolate bien caliente, y un plato lleno con las galletitas cubiertas de glasé cuyo aspecto es tan tentador que no creés sobre ninguna para después de la cena.

"No puedo creer que salieron bien" comentás riendo, con tus ojitos brillando y tu corazón latiendo contento, después de haber comido seis o siete galletitas (sin haber sentido culpa alguna, sin haberte preocupado por las calorías, sin haber escuchado esa voz que te mortifica diciéndote que vas a terminar siendo una pelota de grasa si comés tantos dulces).

"Lo más importante no es que hayan salido bien, lo más importante es que te quitaste el miedo a tratar de cocinar y te divertiste"

"Ya lo sé" tomás su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con tus dedos, reflexionando sobre lo que acaba de decir y llegando a la conclusión de que cualquier mala experiencia en la cocina que hayas tenido antes definitivamente pesa muchísimo menos que la experiencia hermosa que viviste hoy, riendo y jugando con harina como una nena de cinco años, cortando la masa con los moldes, haciendo chistes, completamente relajada y feliz "Gracias, Tony" susurrás "Gracias por enseñarme todos los días a quererte un poco más; incluso cuando pienso que no es posible amarte más de lo que ya te amo, hacés algo que me demuestra que mi amor por vos nunca va a dejar de crecer y que jamás va a conocer límites para eso"

No creés que haya adjetivo calificativo adecuado para describir el grado de ternura y dulzura que empapan los besos que siguen a tus palabras. No creés que haya forma alguna de plasmar en frases la mezcla de emociones que se juntaron en tu pecho, latiendo al compás de tu corazón e imitando el sonido de las palpitaciones del suyo.

No hay forma de explicar lo bien que te hace saber que vas a pasar lo que te queda de vida con tu alma gemela, con el hombre que te tiene como su mayor prioridad y solamente quiere cuidarte y protegerte y darte absolutamente todo, con el hombre que es capaz de pasas el domingo ayudándote a cocinar galletitas, riéndose con vos, comportándose como una criatura con vos, enseñándote millones de cosas hermosas que no podrías aprender con nadie más.

No hay forma de explicar lo bien que te hace saber que mañana van a empezar a escribir juntos un nuevo capítulo. Mañana van a trazar una línea que dividirá un 'antes' y un 'después' en su relación, mañana vas a entregarle hasta el último pedacito de tu ser, mañana vas a prometerle ser suya para siempre, mañana vas a sorprenderlo como él te sorprende a vos todos los días.

Y mientras esperás a que llegue ese mañana plagado de cosas que no sos capaz de explicar porque su complejidad es demasiado honda, podés perderte en sus brazos, perderte en sus besos, perderte en su risa, perderte en este momento que vas a recordar siempre, incluso cuando seas viejita y tengas el pelo blanco y la piel llena de arrugas. Porque nunca vas a olvidar, ni aunque pierdas la memoria, la tarde de domingo en la que cocinaste galletitas (comestible, sin que se quemaran, sin tener que tirarlas a la basura después) por primera vez, con él, el día anterior a que la existencia de ambos cambiara para siempre, aprendiendo que en un amor como el de ustedes es imposible que al ponerse el sol cada atardecer no se adoren mucho más de lo que se adoraban al alba y mucho menos de los que se adorarán al siguiente ocaso.


	90. Desde ahora y para siempre

**Nota de la autora:** Este capítulo fue una decepción para mí. No pude expresar con palabras nada de lo que tenía en la cabeza, por lo cual es confuso, está mal escrito y deben abundar las contradicciones o confusiones. Es desastrozo. Es un desastre, esa es la palabra. No es el capítulo 90 que tenía en mente, tampoco es el capítulo que ustedes se merecen por ser tan buenas lectoras y esperar siempre con tanta paciencia y con comentarios tan lindos para incentivarme. Estoy desilusionada conmigo misma y con mis capacidades para escribir; si pudiera simplemente pasar las cosas a la computadora tal cual las veo en mi cabeza, esto sería muchísimo mejor que el resutaldo que obtuve armando párrafo tras párrafo. Muchas de las emociones que traté de describir volverán a ser explicadas más adelante, lo prometo, en mayor profundidad, explorando cada una de ellas en un grado más complejo. Ojalá esto no resulte para ustedes la desilusión que resultó para mí, y espero que perdonen los doscientos mil errores que debe tener cada renglón.

Enfocándome en otro tema: una de ustedes escribió que creía saber qué era el tatuaje de Michelle. Me encantaría que me dijera qué pensó que era y si lo que acabó siendo resultó satisfactorio, ingenioso, interesante, original. Aprecio mucho toda clase de críticas constructivas.

También quiero agradecer a todas mis amigas de tumblr que me ayudaron con las cuestiones idiomáticas (cuando lean el capítulo, si es que aguantan hasta el final, van a entender por qué estoy diciendo esto).

Todos los temas que parezcan haber sido explicados pobremente o muy por arriba, van a ser retomados, nada va a quedar sin recibir su merecida atención, lo prometo.

* * *

_¿Qué vas a hacer por el resto de tu vida?_

_¿Qué vas a hacer desde ahora y para siempre?_

Despertás antes del amanecer porque tu mundo es mucho más hermoso que cualquier sueño que pueda fabricar tu cabeza.

Despertás antes del amanecer porque la adrenalina, la expectativa y los nervios que recorren tu cuerpo provocan un cosquilleo en tu estómago que se mezcla con aquél producto del batir de alas de las mariposas que se agitan traviesas a la espera del momento en que tu vida y su vida cambien para siempre.

Despertás antes del amanecer porque literalmente te carcomen las ganas de empezar a transitar ese último tramo que queda hasta que llegue el instante de pedirle que se case con vos y sorprenderla con un regalo que ella no se imagina, un regalo que esperás la haga sentir una alegría inmensa y cause que esos labios a los que sos adicto se curven en una de sus sonrisas capaces de derretirte como si fueras un insignificante cubito de hielo abandonado bajo el sol.

Podrías volver a dormirte, descansar un par de horas antes de que la alarma que programaste comience a aturdir tus oídos con una potencia similar a la que imaginás tendrán las trompetas del Juicio Final, pero preferís permanecer tumbado boca arriba en el sofá, contemplando a Michelle en su estado más puro, dulce y vulnerable, acurrucada en tus brazos y envuelta en la cálida sensación de hallarse anidada contra tu cuerpo. No podés evitar la sonrisa en la que se curvan tus labios cuando te abruma la maravillosa certeza de que todas las mañanas que te queden por vivir van a estar empapadas en la magia de escuchar su respiración acompasada y los latidos de su corazón combinados formados tu melodía favorita, sentir el calor de su cuerpo abrigándote, observar sus ojos abrirse despacito para develar ese brillo hermoso que refulge más que cualquier estrella.

Ves los minutos escurrirse por tu reloj pulsera, cada segundo que se desliza para perderse en el infinito y no regresar jamás representando un paso hacia adelante en dirección al instante que va a marcar el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo en el cuento de hadas que línea a línea escriben juntos. Te cuesta creer que ya llegó el día, que ya alcanzaste el punto culminante del almanaque, que Diciembre ya se te escapa por entre los dedos como agua de mar, que esta noche se agrega el último eslabón a esa larga cadena que con tus planes fuiste construyendo de a poquito. Te cuesta creer que apenas faltan horas que tenga lugar uno de los acontecimientos más grandes, importantes y románticos de toda tu vida.

_Me alegra tener tantas cosas que hacer hoy_ pensás _porque de otro modo la espera se me haría insoportable, sería una tortura_. Llevás semanas queriendo pedirle a Michelle formalmente que sea tu esposa, llevás semanas queriendo darle el anillo de compromiso que elegiste especialmente para ella porque combina con su belleza natural exterior e interior, llevás semanas queriendo escuchar ese 'sí' que va a colarse por entre sus labios antes de que los beses con esa mezcla de dulzura y pasión que se apodera de vos cuando tu boca se halla a milímetros de su boca. Ya hablaron mucho del tema, ya discutieron sus planes a futuro, incluso la llamaste varias veces Michelle Almeida, los dos tienen en claro los proyectos que desean emprender juntos… El paso que resta es hacerlo 'oficial', y vos ya no aguantás más, ya no podés contener las ganas, y te parece que el tiempo te hace burla y se estira como chicle a propósito, para jugar con tus nervios, para aumentar tu ansiedad, para burlarse de vos. Estás seguro de que tenés por delante horas que van a durar el doble y van a sentirse pesadas como el plomo, pero confiás en que los preparativos que requerirán toda tu atención van a distraerte lo suficiente y a servirte de alivio.

Enredás tus dedos en sus rulos y con las yemas acariciás su cabeza con suavidad; ella responde a tu tacto instintivamente abrazándote más fuerte, pero continúa sumida en sus sueños, con expresión pacífica en sus exóticas facciones orientales. Con la seguridad de que no vas a perturbar su descanso, permitís que tus yemas repasen el contorno de su cara y luego dibujen círculos en sus mejillas y alrededor de sus párpados, tu piel besando su piel con delicadeza extrema porque sabés bien que la mujer que amás es delicada como una muñequita de porcelana, y por ende debe ser tratada como tal.

"No podría imaginar un amanecer mejor que éste, princesa" susurrás en su oído.

Si pudieras ver el futuro, sabrías que las mejores mañanas de tu vida todavía no llegaron, que aun están esperando a suceder, esperando a llegar para tocar tu corazón y tu alma y grabarse para siempre en el lugar donde guardás tus recuerdos más preciados. Si pudieras ver el futuro, sabrías que aunque éste amanecer es hermoso, el de mañana va a ser mucho más especial.

Pero es bueno que no puedas ver el futuro, porque entonces sabrías que en los siguientes años no sólo habrá mañanas como ésta en la que no podés contener las sensaciones que jalan las comisuras de tus labios hacia arriba formando una sonrisa ni tampoco controlar las mariposas que se mueven por todo tu estómago haciéndote cosquillas, sino también mañanas mucho más oscuras, mañanas negras, mañanas regadas con lágrimas y alcohol, mañanas encerrado en una celda, mañanas deseando estar muerto, mañanas sin Michelle, mañanas con síndrome de abstinencia, mañanas con la persona equivocada, mañanas jugando a la ruleta rusa, mañanas con tu cabeza a punto de estallar.

Qué bueno que no puedas ver el futuro, qué afortunado que sos por no saber lo que viene. Qué bueno que en tu inocencia e ignorancia pienses que los dos van a vivir juntos y felices para siempre, que el resto de tus días van a ser tan mágicos como lo fue éste Diciembre, que en este cuento de hadas solamente habrá pasajes brillantes y nada de oscuridad, angustia o dolor. Qué bueno que no puedas ni imaginarte lo terrible que van a ser tu existencia y la de ella dentro de tres años, qué afortunado que sos por no tener ni la menor idea del daño que van a causarse el uno al otro. Qué bueno que desconozcás que llegado un punto van a estar tan alto que la caída va a destruirlos hasta convertirlos en astillas fracturadas de lo que solían ser.

No saber el futuro te permite concentrarte en el presente, en lo que están viviendo ahora, en sus sueños y esperanzas, en las cosas sencillas que lo iluminan todo como estrellas, sumergido de lleno en el mundo que construyeron los dos para compartir el uno con el otro. No saber el futuro te permite apreciar aun más cada segundo a su lado, cada beso, cada caricia, cada sonrisa, cada carcajada, cada promesa, cada palabra, cada mirada, cada abrazo.

Los recuerdos que forjes hoy van a ser tu sustento mañana, cuando no quede nada, cuando estés solo y abandonado como un perro a un costado de la carretera en una noche de tormenta, cuando en el fondo de una botella te pierdas en tu intento de encontrar algo que no existe, cuando seas privado de la libertad, cuando tengas que sacrificarte para impedir que se corte el finísimo hilo del que pende tu razón de ser, cuando estés ahogándote, cuando la oscuridad te absorba y te escupa para devolverte a un mundo totalmente diferente a éste en el que vivís hoy. Los recuerdos que forjes hoy van a ser todo aquello a lo que puedas aferrarte cuando el barco se hunda y te conviertas en náufrago. Los recuerdos que forjes hoy van a ser lo único manteniéndote con vida después de que la tragedia los golpee hasta desangrarlos.

Qué bueno que no sepas lo que va a sucederles cuando menos lo esperen.

Qué bueno que no sepas que el cuento de hadas va a durar poco.

Qué bueno que ignores lo que vas a tener que afrontar en carne propia.

Qué bueno que en tu inocencia pienses que todas tus mañanas van a ser como ésta.

Qué bueno que no puedas ver todo lo bueno que les tiene preparado el futuro inmediato, porque entonces cada amanecer con ella va a ser una experiencia nueva, única e irrepetible, cada vez más linda, más íntima, más dulce.

Qué bueno que no puedas ver todo lo malo con lo que van a encontrarse dentro de tres años, porque si pudieras, entonces sabrías todo el daño que vas a causarla, entonces sabrías cómo vas a arrastrarla hasta llevarla al borde del precipicio, y no te quedaría otra salida que buscar tu arma y pegarte un tiro en la cabeza, porque preferirías morirte antes que vivir lo suficiente para destruir a Michelle del modo en que vas a hacerlo con tus palabras, con tus acciones, con tu indiferencia.

Pero por suerte no sabés nada de eso. Por suerte no podés ver más allá de lo que sucederá en un par de horas.

En un par de horas vas a pedirle que se case con vos.

En un par de horas ella va a decirte que sí.

En un par de horas vas a darle la sorpresa más importante de todas.

Cerrás los ojos y te relajás, pero no volvés a dormirte; simplemente repasás mentalmente cada momento del plan, cada pequeño detalle. Es perfecto en teoría, y en la ejecución no podés fallar; miles de veces revisaste cada paso a dar en busca de falencias o de trabas que pudieran provocar un desenlace que no fuera el imaginado, pero a pesar de no haber encontrado nada te es inevitable sentir nervios y ansiedad.

_Apenas horas_ una voz te recuerda en susurros. _Apenas horas. Apenas horas._

* * *

Son las diez de la mañana y estás terminando de lavar las cosas del desayuno. Mientras enjuagás tu taza de Chicago Cubs se te ocurre por vez número un millón desde que Michelle se fue a su departamento que pasar unas cuantas horas sin ella va a ser una tortura. No te gusta estar sin Michelle, te acostumbraste demasiado a compartir cada segundo de tu tiempo libre con ella, te volviste demasiado dependiente. Sin embargo, para que tu plan maestro cobre vida y esta Noche Buena sea especial, única, mágica e inolvidable, precisás encargarte de varios ajustes y eso va a llevarte un par de horas.

Michelle te avisó anoche - mientras comían una sopa ligera en lugar de una cena abundante porque estaban atracados de galletitas - que al día siguiente (refiriéndose a hoy, lunes 24 de Diciembre) se iría temprano a su departamento porque necesitaba ocuparse de un par de asuntos (no hizo falta que explicitara que esos asuntos tiene que ver con la sorpresa que preparó para vos: el brillo en sus ojos era evidencia suficiente y no dejaba lugar a dudas). Y en efecto, se marchó hace un rato, después de acabar con la última tostada que quedaba en el platito de porcelana azul, después de darte un beso larguísimo cuyos efectos deben durarte hasta que vuelvan a encontrarse por la noche y puedas aprisionarla en tus brazos para no soltarla hasta que tengan que regresar el jueves al trabajo; sabés bien que ese único beso no va a ser suficiente para calmar tu necesidad de ella, para satisfacer tu adicción, pero no te queda más opción que sobrevivir con el recuerdo de esa pequeña dosis y el sabor dulce que sus labios dejaron empapando los tuyos.

Durante algunos minutos te quedás hundido en tus pensamientos y reflexiones, con la vista fija en algún punto desconocido, repasando con la esponja el mismo cuchillo para untar manteca una y otra vez, con expresión casi ausente en el rostro. Te preguntás qué es aquello qué Michelle planeó para sorprenderte, y en respuesta a tu curiosidad un millar de mariposas se despiertan en tu panza y los latidos de tu corazón se aceleran. Ya le dijiste que no necesitás nada, que solamente la querés a ella, que es el mejor regalo que podrías haber recibido y que no se te ocurriría pedir nada más, pero por supuesto no te hizo caso. La intriga está devorándote con ferocidad; así suponés que se sintió ella durante los últimos veinticuatro días, razonás, chasqueando la lengua y sonriendo.

"¡Bonnie!" llamás a la perrita cuando salís de tu trance y acabás de guardar los cubiertos y platos en sus respectivos cajones. La cachorrita llega a tu lado enseguida, agitando la cola con alegría y entusiasmo "Hora de dar un paseo antes de que me vaya" anunciás, tomando la correa.

Regresás al departamento cerca de las once, luego de haber dado unas cuantas vueltas a la manzana con tu hiperactiva mascota (tuya y de Michelle, por supuesto), tiempo que aprovechaste para repasar el plan de cabo a rabo, parte por parte, por lo que debe haber sido la vez número cincuenta desde que despertaste esta mañana cuando pasaban apenas minutos de las cinco y tu entusiasmo no permitió que volvieras a dormirte.

La aguja grande del reloj pulsera que Michelle te regaló y que vos llevás siempre indica que ha transcurrido un cuarto de hora desde que la manecilla más pequeña se movió del diez para posarse en el siguiente número cuando encendés el motor de tu auto y, sin dejar de sonreír porque tenés la panza llena de mariposas y con tu imaginación trabajando activamente conjurando distintas escenas que podrían acontecer esta noche, te dirigís al primero de los sitios que figura en la lista de lugares a los que debés ir.

* * *

Ya terminaste de encargarte de todas las cosas que debías hacer: hiciste esas compras de última hora que habían quedado pendientes, preparaste una cena espectacular con los platos típicos que se sirven en Navidad, dejaste todo listo para cuando llegue el momento de darle esa última gran sorpresa, e incluso compraste un juego de luces navideñas para decorar tu departamento y darle un aspecto más íntimo; lo único que resta es arreglarte antes de pasar a buscarla por su departamento a las cinco y treinta en punto (ni una milésima de segundo más ni una milésima de segundo menos, porque casi sentís dolor en los labios y en las manos de tanta falta que te hace una dosis de sus besos y caricias). De allí en adelante es cuando comienza la segunda y última fase del plan, la más importante, la más complicada, y también la más linda, la que va a demostrarte que todo tu esfuerzo y dedicación valieron la pena.

Exhausto pero satisfecho te metés en la ducha a las cuatro de la tarde. El agua caliente impacta contra tu cuerpo desnudo y se desliza como cascada por tu amplia espalda, pero eso no evita que tirites incontrolablemente como un animal abandonado a la intemperie, no porque tengas frío sino porque tu sistema nervioso está sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad.

_Horas, apenas horas_ una vocecita no deja de cantar en tu cabeza, provocando que ese cosquilleo que no te abandonó en todo el día se intensifique hasta alcanzar incluso la punta de tus dedos.

Envuelto de la cintura para abajo en un toallón y con el cabello húmedo pegándose a tu frente, dejás que tus pies descalzos se hundan en el mullido felpudo color crema frente al lavabo y pasás una mano por el espejo empañado para poder observar tu rostro mientras te afeitás. El brillo de tus ojos es deslumbrante, casi podrías describirlo como mágico; es el reflejo de tu alma, que se revuelve inquieta y tiembla con cada segundo que se desvanece. Sonreís y mordés tu labio inferior como lo hiciste esa mañana cuatro meses atrás después de prometerle a Michelle que la verías al día siguiente (qué ingenuo que fuiste al pensar que podrías pasar veinticuatro horas sin ella; recordar aquella noche de tormenta en la que dormiste con ella en brazos por primera vez provoca que tu sonrisa se acentúe aun más); tanto ha acontecido en un puñado de semanas, tantas cosas tan distintas, tan intensas y profundas que no te alcanzaría una vida para analizarlas, separarlas, clasificarlas y tratar de explicarlas. Todo lo que sabés es que cada una de esas cosas contribuyeron a construir el sendero que te condujo a donde estás en este momento: a apenas horas de pedirle al amor de tu vida que se case con vos.

Tu mirada cae distraída sobre su cepillo de dientes junto al tuyo. Mirás a tu alrededor y observás otras cosas que pertenecen a ella, como su champú y acondicionador favoritos, su 'crema para domar rulos' como ella la llama, un juego de peine muy finos, algunos cosméticos básicos como un delineador y un rímel. En el resto de los cuartos también están regadas varias de sus pertenencias, como libros, revistas o discos, e incluso en la cocina puede encontrarse evidencia de su presencia en tu vida porque llenan los estantes de la heladera y de las alacenas los ingredientes para preparar sus comidas y postres predilectos y nunca faltan los paquetes de galletitas Oreo. En su departamento, obviamente, cosas tuyas se hallan por todas partes en igual medida, especialmente prendas de vestir que luego terminan prolijamente dobladas en los cajones de su placar porque a ella le encanta que el perfume impregnado en tu ropa se mezcle con el suyo, tanto como a vos te gusta que su perfume empape todas las almohadas y almohadones y que puedas sentirlo en cada rincón. Pedazos de ella y pedazos de vos desperdigados por ahí, mezclándose unos con otros, eso es lo que convierte a cualquier sitio en un hogar. Y te entusiasma pensar que dentro de poquitito todo lo que poseés y todo lo que ella posee no va a estar dividido sino todo junto bajo un mismo techo, el techo que van a compartir, el techo bajo el cual esperás puedan criar tres o cuatro hijos, el techo bajo el cual vas a formar un familia con ella.

Esos pensamientos siguen aun flotando en tu cabeza cuando te sentás en el borde de la cama, ya vestido, con dos cajitas forradas en terciopelo. Ambas son tan pequeñas que caben en un puño, pero esa es la única similitud que puede señalarse, ya que son diferentes por dentro y por fuera: una está forrada en terciopelo azul oscuro y la otra en terciopelo rojo; una contiene un anillo de compromiso, y la otra una llave. Observándolas se te ocurre algo más que tienen en común: representan el futuro de los dos, representan todo lo hermoso que está por venir, representan todas tus esperanzas y sueños.

_Horas, apenas horas_ aquella voz cargada de ansiedad repite en susurros cuando mirás la ubicación de las manecillas del reloj. _Apenas horas para comenzar un capítulo nuevo con ella_.

* * *

Son las cinco menos cuarto cuando tomás tu celular con la intención de enviarle un mensaje a Michelle; durante todo el día estuvieron enviándose mensajes de texto, tratando de compensar con palabras dulces la falta de mimos y contacto físico. En la pantalla figura que tenés una llamada perdida, y cuando revisás el registro el que aparece es el número de la casa de tus padres en Chicago. Probablemente llamó mientras estabas en la ducha y por eso no escuchaste el teléfono.

Con el pulgar pulsás suavemente el botón de 'devolver llamada' y aguardás a que alguno de los dos conteste; te percatás de una sensación extraña en tu estómago que podría describirse como una manifestación de nervios, aunque estos nervios son diferentes a los que te hacen sentir como si tuvieras mariposas en la panza. Nunca pensaste que la perspectiva de hablar con tus padres provocaría que un nudo se formara en tu garganta, pero aparentemente a eso han llegado las cosas.

"_Hola_"

La voz de la mujer que te trajo al mundo hablando en su lengua materna debería ser un sonido tranquilizador, fuente de consuelo, sinónimo del hogar en el que creciste y en el que te formaste como persona, disparador de recuerdos de tu infancia. Sin embargo, en vista de la conversación que creés está por tener lugar, esa voz te causa inquietud, desasosiego, necesidad de protegerte en caso de que te topes otra vez con la desilusión, e instintivamente te pones a la defensiva.

"Hola, mamá" contestás en Inglés.

"Hola, hijo. Te llamé hace un rato…"

"Lo sé. No pude contestar"

Te sentís incómodo, te sentís raro, te sentís tenso. ¿Desde cuándo una conversación telefónica con tu mamá te pone así? ¿Por qué las cosas alcanzaron este extremo? ¿Por qué te parece que el ambiente podría cortarse con un cuchillo?

"Supuse que estarías ocupado… o que quizá no podías atenderme…"

Ese 'quizá no podías atenderme' tu cerebro lo traduce fácil y rápidamente a 'quizá no _querías_ atenderme'; es la forma 'amable' de tu madre de sugerir que ignoraste deliberadamente su llamada y que si ahora estás devolviéndosela es porque recapacitaste o te ganó la culpa, lo cual a ella debe resultarle genial y la mar de interesante porque agrega peso a su ridícula teoría que tiene como base que 'Michelle va a arrancarte de tu familia y a construir un muro entre ustedes y a dividir para reinar y así alejarte de los seres que te aman para que seas de su completa propiedad sin que deba compartirte con nadie'.

"Estaba duchándome, por eso no pude atender. Recién regresé a la cocina para preparar una taza de café, y cuando chequeé mi móvil vi que tenía una llamada pérdida".

_Es la verdad_ pensás. _Queda en vos creerme o no, mamá_ la voz en tu cabeza agrega amargamente.

Durante algunos segundos el silencio se forma entre ambos; tratás de que surja alguna idea, alguna frase, algo con lo que romperlo, algo para reanudar la conversación, pero honestamente no se te ocurre nada útil. Todo este argumento con tu familia te entristece y confunde, y si hay algo que lastima mucho es no saber qué decir a una de las personas que más te importan en este mundo (porque pase lo que pase, ella siempre te va a importar, a ella siempre la vas a querer, aunque no esté de acuerdo, aunque ponga trabas, aunque te tenga entre la espada y la pared, aunque te decepcione y desilusione). ¿Qué podés decirle a tu madre, a la que amás y respetás, pero hacia la cual a su vez sentís una honda desilusión porque ella no acepta a la mujer con la que vas a casarte? ¿Qué podés decirle a tu madre, la que sabés ha estado llorando angustiada porque no viajaste a Chicago para las fiestas pero que insiste en mantenerse firme en su postura y por culpa de su orgullo no da el brazo a torcer?

Es tu mamá la que vuelve a hablar, con un tono monocorde, como si hubiera ensayado las palabras mil veces antes de decirlas, como si hubiera pasado días pensándolas hasta formar oraciones y luego memorizarlas. No es su tono de voz natural, y una partecita tuya se pregunta si está haciendo esto a propósito para fastidiarte o si es su manera de controlarse para no acabar soltando alguna frase hiriente u ofensiva.

"Anthony, tu padre me dijo que habló con vos el jueves, si no me equivoco"

Ese '_si no me equivoco_' que agregó al final, intuís que fue puesto en la oración con el propósito de hacerte creer que no le preguntó a tu padre exactamente qué dijeron y cómo, en qué tono y en qué términos, qué preguntas se hicieron el uno al otro y cuáles fueron las respuestas. Tu mamá es meticulosa hasta la histeria supina con los asuntos que le interesan, y éste asunto sabés bien que debe mantenerla en vela y con el cerebro maquinando desde que cometiste el garrafal error de arrastrar a tu familia por el fango enamorándote de una japonesa; que ella intente hacerte creer lo contrario simulando no haberle prestado mucha atención a los 'comentarios' de tu papá sobre la conversación que mantuvieron un par de días atrás es una técnica para agarrarte con la guardia baja y desconcertarte. Pero vos te ganás la vida interrogando gente, leyendo su lenguaje corporal, escuchando en sus voces lo que otros no podrían escuchar, revisando entre línea, traduciendo signos que pasan desapercibidos por el común de la personas. No estás comparando a tu mamá con un terrorista, un delincuente o un criminal como los que son arrojados en las salas de detención de la CTU para que ustedes los torturen hasta extraerles toda la información que posean, pero eso no quita que esté preparado para reconocer cuando alguien miente o, mejor dicho, cuando alguien disfraza las cosas para dar vuelta el tablero y poner el puntaje a su favor.

"Me dijo que tu decisión final era no viajar a Chicago para pasar las fiestas con nosotros" su tono sigue siendo totalmente neutro, y es en esa falta de emoción que percibís la ira, el enojo, la decepción, la furia, las ganas de gritarte y de llorar que debe tener encerradas dentro, embotelladas, haciendo presión "También me dijo que va a visitarte durante los primeros días de enero"

"¿Te dijo papá por qué quiere viajar a California para verme?"

No tenés certeza de que tu padre le haya contado o no que Michelle y vos tienen planes de casarse inmediatamente, en apenas un par de meses, incluso antes de siquiera cumplir medio año juntos. De todos modos, se haya enterado ya por él o esté a punto de escucharlo por primera vez ahora, te parece importante que lo sepa, te parece importante que tenga en claro que vas en serio, que no tenés dudas, que estás determinado, que es a Michelle a quien vas a elegir para construir un futuro y para envejecer a su lado, y que nada va a lograr que cambies de opinión o te sientes a 'recapacitar' o a 'reconsiderar', básicamente porque no hay cosa alguna que necesite ser recapacitada o reconsiderada.

"No"

_Lo sabe_ una voz grita en tu cabeza. _Lo sabe, pero miente porque quiere que se lo diga yo_, _quiere escucharlo de mí_.

Y vos decidís darle el gusto.

"Mamá, hay algo que le conté a papá cuando hablé por teléfono con él el jueves, y ahora me gustaría compartirlo con vos" inhalás, permitís que el aire llegue a tus pulmones, exhalás; tu corazón late tan fuerte que podés sentirlo rebotando contra tus costillas ": Michelle y yo vamos a casarnos en Marzo" una parte de vos quiere hacer una pausa y darle lugar para que reaccione, mientras otra parte quiere seguir hablando rápidamente para impedir interrupciones de cualquier tipo; de esa pequeña encrucijada que dura apenas segundos, sale ganadora la idea de continuar sin puntos muertos ni cortes "Voy a darle un anillo de compromiso esta medianoche" decir las palabras en voz alta, escucharlas envolviéndote, sentirlas vibrando dentro de vos, provocan que te estremezcas; un cosquilleo que comienza en tu columna vertebral recorre cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, alcanzando incluso las puntas de tus dedos "Quiero formar un hogar con Michelle, formar mi propia familia, construir mi futuro con ella, hacer realidad todos los proyectos que tenemos, y quiero hacerlo bien. Ella es la otra mitad que siempre me hizo falta para sentirme completo, es la persona con la que quiero pasar cada segundo de vida que me quede, es lo único que necesito; no le veo mucho sentido a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, no le veo mucho sentido a esperar"

El silencio vuelve a caer entre ambos; lo único que podés escuchar son los latidos acelerados de tu corazón, la sangre corriendo rápido por tus venas, tu pulso inquieto latiendo como si las emociones estuvieran acumulándose allí en tus muñecas. Cada segundo que transcurre se siente largo como un siglo y pesado como el plomo, por lo que no sabrías decir si pasan diez, veinte, o incluso sesenta antes de que decidas quebrar aquella quietud ensordecedora:

"Mamá, es una decisión tomada" aclarás, como si estuvieras respondiendo a un interrogante o a un planteo que nadie hizo pero que aun así pudo escucharse siendo manifestado a gritos en el silencio "Estoy tan seguro de esto como jamás voy a estarlo respecto de ninguna otra cosa" es sinceridad pura lo que empapa tu voz, y desearías que tu madre también pudiera apreciar esa honestidad brillando en tus ojos, consumiéndote "Cuando veo a Michelle no veo a alguien de otra raza: veo lo que le da significado a mis casi treinta y cinco años, veo lo que le da significado a todo lo que alguna vez me pasó y a todo lo que el destino tiene preparado para mí" suspirás, tu voz se vuelve aun más suave "Mamá, la amo tanto que no podría imaginar existir sin ella" confesás.

La pregunta que tu madre lanza a continuación te desconcierta completamente, sacándote de esa burbuja aterciopelada y reconfortante en la que te sumergiste al empezar a hablar de tus más profundos sentimientos, como si le hubiera dado un pinchazo con un alfiler con el propósito de hacerla explotar y devolverte a una realidad que dista mucho del cuento de hadas que acontece en ese mundo privado que sólo les pertenece a vos y a Michelle y en el que todo pierde importancia:

"¿Podrías imaginar existir sin tu familia?"

No es una amenaza, tampoco se halla teñido en sarcasmo o ironía lo que se encuentra acurrucado entre esos dos signos de interrogación, y dudás haya retoricismo alguno. Tu mamá está preguntándote esto porque espera escuchar una respuesta, porque no sabe qué dirías, porque no sabe si podrías imaginar tu existencia sin tu familia, porque tiene sus dudas.

¿Por qué las cosas con tu mamá tuvieron que volverse tan horriblemente complicadas? ¿Por qué han llegado al punto en el que ella está tan cegada y tan encaprichada en ver las cosas desde su perspectiva que te piensa capaz de empujar a tu familia fuera de los límites de tu vida por Michelle? ¿Por qué tu mamá tiene que asociar a alguien 'diferente' a ustedes con un intruso que va a destruirlos? ¿Por qué tu mamá tiene que ser tan drástica y tan exagerada? ¿Por qué no puede aceptar que el hecho de que tengas una relación profunda y comprometida con alguien que no conoce las costumbres de tu etnia va a alejarte y a transformarte, a cambiar lo que sos, a cambiar tus raíces y lo arraigado que estás a ellas?

"Mamá, yo los amo" decís con voz firme y clara "Ustedes son importantes para mí, ustedes son mi familia, _y eso nadie puede cambiarlo_" ponés especial énfasis en aquél último tramo de la frase "Yo soy tu hijo y de papá, soy el hermano menor de Eva y el hermano mayor de Fiona, Gaby y Martina, soy el tío de los sobrinos más maravillosos, y siempre voy a serlo"

"No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta, Anthony" notás un dejo de nervios e impaciencia apenas perceptible.

"No podría imaginar mi existencia sin ustedes, mamá, pero tampoco podría imaginar mi vida sin Michelle" sentís tu temperamento alterándose, saliéndose de control, tu impotencia, tu bronca, tu dolor, tu decepción, todas esas emociones agolpándose en tu pecho y latiendo al ritmo de tu desbocado corazón "Desearía que no te costara tanto entender que Michelle no desea separarme de ustedes ni de nuestra cultura. Desearía que no te costara tanto entender que no se trata de que yo los elija a ustedes o la elija a ella, no se trata de ponerme entre la espada y la pared, no se trata de acorralarme sobre el borde del precipicio. Nunca se trató de nada de eso" suspirás "No es Michelle la que está posicionándome contra las cuerdas, sino vos, mamá. Todo lo que ella anhela es mi felicidad, y sabe muy bien que mi felicidad los incluye a ustedes" volvés a suspirar "Desearía profundamente que aceptaras que mi felicidad la incluye a ella también. Yo no podría existir si la mujer que amo y la familia que me crió me hicieran falta; absolutamente nada valdría la pena o tendría sentido. Te ruego que entiendas, mamá" suplicás ": esto no va a solucionarse restando, esto puede solucionarse sumando. Michelle es japonesa, no es la clase de nuera que tenías en mente, no llena las expectativas que construiste, pero es la mujer a la que adoro. Ella nunca me haría elegir entre ustedes o nuestra relación… No me hagas eso, por favor._ Dale una oportunidad, mamá_" susurrás en español, sin darte cuenta que has pasado de un idioma al otro.

"Anthony" la voz de tu mamá pretende ser calma y serena, pero hay un cierto temblor allí agitando las palabras que tus oídos captan enseguida "quizá nosotros no hayamos sido muy comprensivos" reconoce por pura cortesía y quizá para evitarse la angustia de enfrascarse en una discusión fuerte con vos la víspera de Navidad "pero debés reconocer que tu decisión es verdaderamente precipitada" señala.

"Sí, sé que lo es" admitís "Pero también sé que es la decisión correcta y sé que nunca voy a arrepentirme, ni tampoco Michelle. No estoy cometiendo una locura, mamá" prometés "No estoy entregando mi corazón para que lo destrocen otra vez. No tenés de qué preocuparte: ella no va a apuñalarme por la espalda"

Suspira dos o tres veces, y luego vuelve a hablar, su voz sonando nuevamente monocorde, como si hubiera ensayado qué decir y cómo decirlo, como si hubiera armado las frases en su cabeza mil veces hasta darles forma.

"¿Te molestaría que me uniera a tu padre en su viaje a Los Angeles?"

Tu respuesta es automática, ni siquiera tenés que pensarlo dos veces, simplemente permitís que el monosílabo se cuele por entre tus labios

"No"

No te molestaría que tu mamá viajara a California con el propósito de hablar las cosas, de repasarlas tranquilos, de arreglar todo este desastre y empezar otra vez, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. No te molestaría que te visitara si fuera en 'son de paz', por usar alguna denominación. Pasar tiempo con tus padres es siempre bienvenido, porque los amás y los extrañás; pero también te gustaría que tuvieran oportunidad de ver lo feliz que sos, lo feliz que Michelle te hace, que pudieran conocerla fuera de ese ámbito tan cargado de nervios, angustia y dolor que fue el funeral de tu abuela, para de ese modo poder apreciar lo hermosa que es por dentro y por fuera, lo dulce y adorable que es, lo mucho que te hace sonreír, cómo te cuida y cómo te mira con los ojos empapados en ternura. Lo que no querés es que el viaje se convierta en una excusa para seguir tratando de disuadirte, para seguir agregando peso sobre tus hombros y volviendo el conflicto más enroscado. Lo que no vas a permitir es que resulte una nueva oportunidad para herir a Michelle y hacerla sentir mal ni tampoco una ocasión para aumentar tu desilusión y decepción tratando una vez más de convencerte para que cambies de opinión, demostrándote que su postura continúa siendo la misma y que siguen sin entenderte, sin escucharte, sin respetar tus decisiones.

Te parece necesario aclararlo, incluso si para eso debés endulzar un poco lo que vas a decir para impedir que suene fuerte y que se inicie una discusión que no querés suceda en vísperas de Navidad (en realidad, no querés discutir con tu mamá _nunca_; no te gusta pelear con ella más allá de la fecha que indique el calendario).

"Me encantaría que nos visitaras, mamá" la oración es en plural a propósito, para implicar indirectamente que cuando viajen a Los Angeles para verte no vas a excluir a Michelle de tu vida durante la duración de la visita de tus padres, como si ella fuera un accesorio que puede quitarse a gusto o una omisión a realizar según convengan las circunstancias. Querés que eso quede establecido desde un principio "Pero espero que sea una oportunidad para hacer las paces, solucionar cualquier conflicto y empezar de cero, como corresponde. La situación en la que tuvieron que conocer a Michelle no fue la mejor, especialmente porque ni siquiera sabían que yo estaba en una relación comprometida, por eso quiero que esta vez las cosas sean distintas. Te digo lo mismo que le dije a papá: si la intención de ustedes es tratar de convencerme otra vez, si lo que desean es hablar conmigo y exponer todo eso de que estaría mejor con una mujer de mi mismo origen, si lo que van a hacer es poner en duda mis sentimientos y tratar de lavarme el cerebro, si lo que van a hacer es repetir innumerables veces que estoy precipitándome al casarme en Marzo, ahórrense el pasaje de avión" es un poco duro, pero debe ser expresado; además, si algo vale, no estás diciéndoselo a los gritos o con ánimos de pleito, sino tranquilo, calmado y con las ideas frescas y organizadas "Una visita de ustedes de verdad me alegraría mucho, mamá" aclarás "y sé que a Michelle también, porque significaría una segunda chance de demostrarles lo felices que somos y lo importante que es nuestro amor para nosotros"

Esperás que tu madre te prometa no hacer ningún comentario fuera de lugar ni herir a Michelle de ningún modo, esperás que manifieste alguna opinión, esperás incuso que proteste, esperás que reaccione a lo que acabás de decirle, pero lo que escuchás del otro lado de la línea no es más que otra frase monótona, como si tus palabras anteriores no hubieran existido, como si estuviera continuando una conversación diferente.

"A tu padre se le ocurrió la idea de viajar en la madrugada del 11, para llegar temprano el viernes por la mañana y aprovechar el día para visitar a Fiona en su nueva casa y quizá a Martina si tiene algún blanco en su agenda. Vamos a quedarnos en un hotel, pero nuestra intención es para sábado y domingo con vos, y tomar un vuelo a Illinois el lunes por la noche"

Suspirás, y decidís interpretar aquello como un acuerdo silencioso, una aceptación no verbal e indirecta de los términos y condiciones que pusiste y que esperás tu mamá esté dispuesta a cumplir. Te gustaría que te dijera con todas las letras que entiende lo que esperás de esta visita y que promete no volver a desilusionarte, decepcionarte o empezar otra vez a tratar de venderte el gigantesco paquete que ella armó con todo eso de que los latinos deben casarse con latinos para preservas el origen, la pureza de la sangre y las costumbres. Sin embargo, no te animás a presionarla porque eso podría conducir a lo que ambos han estado tratado de evitar: discutir. Preferís confiar en ella, en tu madre, en la mujer que te trajo al mundo, te educó y crió; preferís confiar en que no va a hacer que te choques de nuevo contra una pared de ladrillos, preferís confiar en que entiende que su viaje a Los Angeles debe ser pura y exclusivamente para pasar tiempo con vos y compartir la alegría de esta nueva etapa de tu vida y que no debe esconder segundas intenciones de ninguna índole. Preferís confiar en que una Navidad separados, lejos de vos, va a ayudarla a ver la importancia de aceptar a Michelle y de dejar de lado sus pretensiones, sus prejuicios y sus preconceptos porque todo lo que traerán como resultado es dolor; preferís confiar en que esto va a servirle para recapacitar y ver que siempre es mejor sumar a la familia, porque la operación contraria a las adhesiones es la resta, y muchas veces al sustraer termina habiendo pérdidas graves.

"Anthony, de verdad quiero que seas feliz" tu mamá susurra.

"Michelle me hace feliz, mamá"

Otra vez se posiciona entre los dos el silencio, pero querés pensar que es uno diferente: menos tenso, más… ¿esperanzador?

Que tu mamá no mencione sus ataques de angustia y llanto y lo que le causa que hayas tomado la decisión de quedarte en California durante las fiestas te parece es un primer paso: no está victimizándose, culpándote, echándote algo en cara o tratando de presionarte corriéndote con todo el cuentito de que 'tu ausencia va a arruinar la Navidad para la familia'. Querés creer que eso muestra un símbolo de madurez y comprensión, un casillero más que han avanzado en el tablero, una gota menos de orgullo, lo que sea que signifique que las cosas van a ir mejorando de a poco.

"Espero que pases una bendecida Navidad, hijo" tu mamá murmura, con una sinceridad y una ternura que en toda la conversación no se escuchó con tal intensidad.

"Gracias, mamá. Yo también te deseo lo mismo"

"Te voy a extrañar esta noche y mañana…" la voz le tiembla apenas, pero debés darle crédito y reconocer que está tratando de contenerse.

"Yo también voy a extrañarte, mamá. Pero si Dios quiere y nosotros nos esforzamos, el año que viene vamos a estar juntos en Navidad"

Colgás cinco minutos más tarde, sintiéndote extrañamente más aliviado de lo que hubieras apostado en el momento en que pulsaste el botón para devolver la llamada. Imaginás que tu padre habrá hablado largo y tendido con tu mamá y que eso habrá surtido algún efecto. Estás entusiasmado por la perspectiva de que te visiten durante un fin de semana entero: lejos del caos emocional que fue el funeral de tu abuela y pasado el shock inicial que les provocó que aparecieras en Chicago con Michelle cuando ni siquiera la habías mencionado, podrán ver lo perdidamente enamorados que están uno del otro y cómo Michelle te ha vuelto una mejor persona en tantos y tan variados aspectos, y entonces va a quedar más claro que nunca que las diferencias culturales, sociales o étnicas no tienen peso alguno y no valen nada cuando dos personas están tan locas de amor una por la otra y fueron hechas para pasar el resto de sus vidas juntas y que por eso sería un desperdicio seguir perdiendo tiempo en lugar de casarse y empezar a construir un hogar cuanto antes.

Al menos esto es lo que vos pensás, que la visita de tus padres va a arreglar las cosas y a marcar un nuevo comienzo, empezar a escribir en una hoja en blanco y hacer un bollo todas las demás, olvidarlas, dejar el pasado en el pasado, concentrarse en ir hacia adelante.

Al menos vas a pasar la Navidad sintiéndote esperanzado, contento, y un poquitito menos decepcionado y desilusionado, con la carga sobre tus hombros menos pesada.

Si supieras lo que tu mamá va a causar durante ese par de días, harías hasta lo imposible para impedir que viaje. Pero como sos un simple ser humano que no tiene capacidad alguna para ver hacia el futuro, en este momento estás contento y con una sonrisa en los labios, pensando que todo va a ir solucionándose, que todo va a ir cayendo de a poco en su lugar correcto.

Qué iluso que sos.

* * *

Su belleza te deja sin respiración, con el corazón palpitando casi dolorosamente contra tu pecho y un cosquilleo tortuoso en la punta de tus dedos y en los labios que arden en deseos de pasear por cada palmo de piel color marfil suave como la seda y adictivamente dulce.

Se sonroja violentamente bajo tu mirada cargada de ternura y una pizca de inevitable lujuria, sus mejillas tiñéndose de carmín e incrementando ese aire de inocencia que siempre la envuelve y que te resulta terriblemente irresistible. Es como una muñeca de la más exquisita, delicada, frágil porcelana, una muñeca de ojos negros y profundos que brillan más que cualquier estrella en el firmamento y en los que podrías ahogarte.

El síndrome de abstinencia que soportaste durante todo el día está enloqueciéndote, literalmente, provocando que tus latidos sean erráticos y que tus venas se hinchen con la sangre a punto de entrar en hervor. No podés contenerte y la besás antes de siquiera musitar palabra alguna, enterrando tus manos en sus bucles y devorándola como si tu vida dependiera de sus besos, como si tuvieras un mal que solamente ella puede sanar, como si estuvieras desesperado por llenar ese vacío que se forma en tu alma cuando al tenés lejos y no podés fundirte en su presencia.

Sentís sus caricias en la base de tu cuello, quemándote, sus mordidas enviando descargas eléctricas a tu columna vertebral, tus sentidos agudizándose con cada segundo que pasa, su perfume invadiendo tus pulmones y reemplazando gota a gota el oxígeno. No les importa estar en el medio de la acera, porque el tiempo, el espacio, la realidad, no existen en este preciso instante en el que están suspendidos en su propio universo. Todo lo que necesitan es al otro, el resto es simplemente ruido de fondo.

"Estás preciosa, Michelle" murmurás contra su boca y entre besos, contorneando su rostro con dulzura y permitiendo que las yemas de tus dedos repasen cada centímetro de esa carita angelical que invade tus sueños y pensamientos desde que se conocieron casi un año atrás y te enamoraste perdidamente de ella a primera vista.

"¿De verdad creés eso?" susurra insegura.

"Michelle, sos un ángel" suspirás "Nunca vi nada tan desgarradoramente hermoso como vos"

_Casi_ te causa dolor mirarla. Nunca antes habías entendido ninguna de las expresiones que implican que la belleza puede lastimar, hasta que te cruzaste con ella. Hay algo exótico y atrapante en esa mezcla de rasgos finos: los ojos almendrados oscuros, cálidos y profundos, sus mejillas siempre sonrosadas, su sonrisa enigmática, esas pequitas microscópicas que sólo pueden verse si se presta desmesurada atención, sus pestañas larguísimas, sus pómulos altos, esa combinación de genes asiáticos y europeos que da como resultado una belleza única e irrepetible que despierta en vos sensaciones demasiado intensas que nunca habías experimentado con ninguna otra mujer. Sencillamente te quita la respiración, anula todos tus pensamientos, _duele_ tener frente a tus ojos tanta perfección, _duele_ tener frente a tus ojos lo más parecido a un ángel que camina sobre la Tierra. No sabrías cómo explicarlo, no sabrías cómo distinguirlo, pero es un dolor placentero que te ataca dulcemente, tan adictivo como se ha vuelto besarla, abrazarla y acariciarla.

Y esta noche está tan desgarradoramente preciosa que – por más absurdo o ridículo que parezca –algo se mueve dentro de tu alma y serías capaz de jurar que en los ojos te arden lágrimas. Y esas lágrimas hablan, hablan mucho más fuerte y mucho más claro de lo que alguna vez lo harán las palabras que puedan subir por tu garganta y salir por tu boca. Esas lágrimas dicen que no podés creer que Dios haya hecho a alguien tan a tu medida para que tu camino y el de ella se cruzaran y así empezara a escribirse una historia de amor que jamás habrías imaginado te tocaría protagonizar; esas lágrimas dicen que la adorás tanto que serías capaz de dar la vida por ella y de sacrificar hasta la última gota de sangre en tus venas; esas lágrimas dicen que ella va a seguir siendo tu princesa incluso cuando los dos sean viejitos y tengan la piel llena de arrugas y el cabello teñido de blanco; esas lágrimas dicen que vas a dedicar cada segundo de existencia que te quede a protegerla y a cuidarla; esas lágrimas dicen que no hay nada que te haga más feliz que saber que Michelle está loca de amor por vos y que quiere dedicar cada segundo de su existencia a ser tu mujer; esas lágrimas dicen que gracias a ella te esforzás día a día para ser una mejor persona; esas lágrimas dicen que no podrías vivir si te hiciera falta esa luz que te ilumina y que acaba con el frío; esas lágrimas dicen que no podés creer que ya ha llegado el día de pedirle oficialmente que sea tu otra mitad para siempre, para toda la vida, incluso después de la muerte, por toda la eternidad.

"Estás preciosa" repetís, delineando muy despacio su rostro y deteniéndote especialmente debajo de sus párpados.

El vestido que lleva puesto pareciera haber sido confeccionado especialmente para ella, hecho para que toda esa belleza se luciera aun más envuelto en él. Es sencillito, como todo lo que compone el guardarropas de Michelle; ella no es ostentosa y no le gusta llamar la atención más de lo necesario (a veces directamente prefiere pasar desapercibida). Es un modelito simple, de seda, de color azul tinta, sin mangas, con un escote en V lo suficientemente pronunciado para mostrar el cuerpo hermoso que se esconde debajo de la tela pero también dejando bastante librado a la imaginación (aunque a esta altura vos ya no tenés que imaginar nada), largo hasta unos cinco o seis centímetros antes de la rodilla. Michelle te parece deslumbrante incluso cuando está vestida con tus sweaters y tus joggings que le quedan enormes, despeinada, sin maquillaje y con una tostada a medio comer en la mano, pero no podés dejar de reconocer que este vestido le hace mucha justicia a su exótica, indescriptible belleza.

"Parecés un ángel" murmurás, permitiendo que tus manos se pierdan en esos rulos que tanto te enloquecen y que ella lleva sueltos porque sabe lo mucho que te gustan. Mordiéndote el labio inconscientemente expresando todo ese deseo que te quema por dentro y que lamiéndote despacio va consumiéndote intensamente, rodeás su cintura con tu brazo y la acercás a vos hasta que tu cuerpo y el suyo quedan pegados. Con tu boca a escaso medio centímetro de su oído, susurrás con voz grave y profunda "Sos todo lo que quiero para Navidad; no se me podría ocurrir un mejor regalo"

Su risa suena como música y sentís esa melodía vibrando dentro de vos, como si tu alma estuviera escuchándola, atrapándola de alguna manera, enfrascándola para guardarla y poder oírla más tarde, para tener siempre su canción favorita sonando en algún rincón.

"Yo también quiero que vos seas mi regalo de Navidad" es su respuesta, y viene acompañada de una suave mordida en la comisura de tu boca apenas perceptible, apenas rozando la piel.

Cuando entrelazás los dedos de tu mano con los dedos de su mano – esos dedos que encajan perfectamente en el espacio entre los tuyos, como si cada pequeño detalle hubiera sido meticulosamente calculado para que los dos estuvieran hechos literalmente uno para el otro – hay una sonrisa cruzando tu rostro y un brillo en tus ojos sólo opacado por aquél más fuerte que refulge en esos dos de forma oriental en los que se encierra el significado de tu mundo entero, de tu universo, de tu existencia. Sentís en los huesos, en la piel, en el corazón, en el alma, en la sangre que ésta va a ser una noche demasiado hermosa e inolvidable, pero no podés imaginarte cuánto, porque cualquier cosa que tu cabeza pueda conjurar no llega a asemejarse en lo más mínimo a todas las sensaciones mágicas y desconocidas que vas a experimentar.

* * *

Cuando planeaste la cena de Navidad tuviste que ocuparte de un montón de cosas, como una decoración sencilla para darle a tu departamento un aire más festivo, la comida, el postre, absolutamente todo, porque querías lograr resultados perfectos para darle a ella la Navidad perfecta. Pero había algo por lo que sabías que no tenías que preocuparte: la música. Lo único que querés escuchar esta noche abrazándote por fuera e inundándote por dentro es la risa de Michelle y su voz; no hay ningún otro sonido en el mundo que te cause lo mismo, no hay nada que se le compare, y todas las canciones que existen simplemente pierden belleza cuando pensás en esas dos melodías hermosas que solamente vos tenés el placer de escuchar, conocer de memoria y apreciar.

"Esta fue la mejor Navidad de mi vida" susurra entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos sobre la mesa una vez que del postre quedan apenas recuerdos y un par de migajas en los platos.

"Fue la primera de muchas que vamos a compartir juntos" prometés, llevándote su mano a los labios para besarla.

"Gracias a Dios uno de los dos sabe cocinar" comenta con una suave carcajada.

_¿Cuándo vas a entender, Michelle, que me parecés perfecta en todas tus imperfecciones?_, pensás, reprimiendo las ganas de chasquear la lengua y suspirar.

No podés evitar contestarle con una frase que muchos considerarían cliché, incluso ridícula o sacada directamente del guión de una comedia romántica de bajo presupuesto, pero es lo que sentís, es lo que te nace desde lo más profundo del alma, es lo que ese amor inmenso e indescriptible te inspira, y no podés contenerte, porque el que habla es tu corazón, al que a veces no le bastan el tacto, el gusto y la mirada para expresar tanta pasión y le hace falta recurrir a las palabras del lenguaje hablado para acompañar al lenguaje de la piel:

"Gracias a Dios vos existís en mi vida, así tal y como sos, con todas tus virtudes y todos tus defectos" se sonroja violentamente, sus mejillas tiñéndose enseguida de rojo oscuro, su sonrisa tímida y sus ojos brillantes acaparando toda tu atención "No serías Michelle Keiko Dessler si supieras cocinar. La mujer de la que estoy enamorado piensa que pueden echarse los ingredientes a ojo y que no hace falta usar medidor" los dos vuelven a reírse "Y me encanta que sea así" agregás "Me encanta que seas así, y no cambiaría nada, nada de nada. La mujer a la que amo es absolutamente perfecta en todas sus imperfecciones" susurrás, inclinándote hasta poder rozar la punta de su nariz con la punta de tu nariz "Dame el gusto de cocinar para vos todos los días de mi vida" le pedís, acunando su rostro entre tus manos "Dame el gusto de preparar todas las cenas de Navidad que compartamos desde ahora hasta que seamos viejitos"

"Quiero que dentro de setenta años estemos así: tomados de la mano después de la cena de Navidad. No me importan el lugar ni las circunstancias, simplemente quiero llegar al final de mi vida con vos. Quiero que esa Noche Buena recordemos el día de hoy, lo jóvenes que éramos y lo enamorados que estábamos, y que podamos mirarnos y darnos cuenta de que todo valió la pena y de que nos amamos mil millones de veces más"

"¿Así nos imaginás cuando seamos viejitos?" preguntás, con los ojos húmedos y ardiendo debido a las muchas lágrimas que sus frases cargadas de ternura provocaron.

"Sí" contesta con una honestidad tan cruda que sentís el alma temblar dentro de los confines de tu cuerpo.

"Prometé seguir amándome cuando seamos viejitos" te pide, apretando tu mano ligeramente más fuerte "y yo te prometo, mi vida, que nunca voy a aprender a cocinar sólo para darte el gusto de mimarme con tus comidas"

La sonrisa en sus labios es empapada por sus propias lágrimas, esas que ruedan por su rostro y luego algunas mueren en la comisura de su boca, mientras que otras son capturadas por tus pulgares y por tus propios labios desparramando besos por todas partes.

"Voy a amarte hasta el último segundo de mi vida" prometés, y no hacés nada por detener aquella única lágrima que sentís deslizándose rápidamente por tu mejilla "Y cuando seamos viejitos, después de haber pasado muchas, muchas Navidades juntos, voy a amarte mil millones de veces más"

Sellan el pacto con uno de esos besos que te hacen perder noción de todo y agudizan tus sentidos hasta que el placer se vuelve insoportable, uno de esos besos larguísimos que se vuelven más y más lentos con cada segundo a propósito porque quieren que nunca terminen. Y es en este momento que te volvés terriblemente consciente de lo que va a suceder en apenas un par de horas, el paso que vas a dar, el futuro que van a empezar a forjar, los proyectos que van a emprender juntos, todas las cosas hermosas que están esperándolos. No podrías sentirte más feliz, no podrías sentirte más decidido, no podrías sentirte más afortunado.

Es mejor que no sepas cuánto van a sufrir. Es mejor que no sepas cómo tu alma y corazón van a terminar desgarrados y cómo los de ella van a acabar marchitos. Es mejor que estés perdido en esa locura del primer amor y que creas que desde esta noche en adelante el cuento de hadas solamente va a estar compuesto por párrafos cargados de ternura.

En este preciso instante los dos piensan que cada Navidad que les reste por vivir van a pasarla así, tomados de la mano y sellando promesas con besos, completamente enamorados, felices y sumergidos en su propio Universo.

Las próximas dos Navidades serán como ésta, detalles más, detalles menos.

Luego vendrá una Noche Buena en la que vos vas a considerar seriamente darte la cabeza contra la pared hasta lograr partir tu cráneo en dos y morir desangrado, mientras ella en la otra punta del país juega con una navaja a hacerse tajos en los muslos porque necesita sentir algo, _lo que sea_, incluso si eso es dolor físico, para recordarse que sigue viva, que sigue teniendo un cuerpo hecho de carne y de huesos, que sigue teniendo sangre corriendo por las venas.

Pero como ninguno de los dos puede ver el futuro, aquello lo desconocen. Y como si hay algo que a los enamorados les sobra es esperanza, jamás se les ocurriría pensar, en este momento tan romántico y hermoso, que existe cosa alguna que pueda separarlos, desgarrarlos, destruirlos, destrozarlos, matarlos.

Es bueno que los seres humanos no puedan ver más allá del presente.

Es bueno que hoy los dos puedan sentir esta felicidad intensa devorándolos, consumiéndolos, irradiando una luz cálida que los envuelve y abriga.

Es bueno que todavía les queden tres años más de felicidad antes de que la catástrofe sacuda las bases que están construyendo hoy.

* * *

El silencio sería ensordecedor si no lo quebrara el ruido de las olas al romper contra la orilla, meciéndose suavemente a veces, otras agitándose, violentas y revueltas, para luego volver a calmarse. El cielo oscuro, negrísimo, está salpicado de estrellas brillantes que podés ver espejadas en los ojos de Michelle, mezclándose su luz con aquella mucho más fuerte y cálida. El viento que sopla delicadamente, como si estuviera suspirando, te da la excusa perfecta para envolverla en tus brazos y acunarla allí, protegida de cualquier cosa que pueda hacerle mal, anidada contra tu pecho, mientras de pie a escasos metros de la orilla contemplan al mar, que no sabe distinguir una fecha de la otra y desconoce que quedan apenas tres cuartos de hora para que el reloj dé las doce.

La costumbre en Estados Unidos es irse a dormir temprano en Noche Buena luego de una abundante taza de chocolate caliente y esperar a la mañana siguiente para abrir los regalos, dando vueltas en la cama inquietos, echando un vistazo al reloj a cada rato, con la expectativa y la ansiedad a flor de piel. En muchos países de Latinoamérica, sin embargo, es distinto: los regalos se abren a la medianoche, cuando las campanas de alguna iglesia cercana anuncian que ya son las doce, mientras se saluda a la familia entre besos y abrazos y los chicos dan saltitos de alegría con sus juguetes nuevos. De las dos tradiciones, la segunda es la que te gusta más, por eso cerca de las once le pediste a Michelle que te acompañara a la playa, al punto exacto donde le dijiste que la amabas por primera vez. No se te ocurre sitio más romántico para susurrarle al oído todas las cosas que querés decirle, prometerle y jurarle antes de pedirle que se case con vos.

Cuando las manecillas de tu reloj pulsera muestran que quedan sólo cinco minutos más antes de que a los ruidos del mar penetrando en el silencio se sume el sonido de tu voz cargada de emociones imposibles de describir, tu cuerpo entero reacciona ante el peso y la importancia de lo que está a punto a suceder, de aquello que va a marcar un antes y un después en tu vida, trazando una línea divisoria, indicando el inicio de un nuevo capítulo en su historia de amor.

Tu corazón late desaforadamente, con tal fuerza que jurarías puede escucharse su retumbar cual si estuviera amplificado; te provoca un dolor dulce que se confunde con placer al rebotar con tanta violencia contra tus costillas, un dolor al que ya estás habituado y que te encanta experimentar, porque te recuerda que estás vivo y que amás. No es sólo un músculo que bombea la sangre que fluye por tus venas para que tus órganos, no es sólo el músculo que ayuda a irrigar el cerebro, no es sólo un músculo que debe latir para no reventar; es mucho más que eso, muchísimo más que eso. Tu corazón está tan lleno de amor y locura por ella como lo está cada célula de tu cuerpo. Tu corazón con la misma convicción y claridad que tus ojos; tu corazón dice las mismas frases suaves y románticas que pueden traducirse si se presta extrema atención a la conversaciones entre tus caricias y su piel, que se comunican en un lenguaje propio, único e indescifrable. Tu corazón sabe que ya no pertenece al hombre en cuyo cuerpo lo alberga, sino a la mujer que tenés en tus brazos. Tu corazón sabe que lo entregaste en el momento en que la conociste y te quitó la respiración, y sabe también que faltan apenas segundos para que hagas _esa_ pregunta y le entregues el símbolo material de todas tus promesas. Por eso late descontrolado, por eso está totalmente fuera de sí, por eso podés sentirlo en cada rinconcito de tu anatomía, expectante, ansioso, devorándote con sus palpitaciones con la misma ferocidad con la que tus emociones te consumen.

Tu panza está llena de mariposas, mariposas hiperactivas que viajan de un costado a otro a una velocidad increíble y que te hacen cosquillas con sus alitas. Nunca antes habías sentido mariposas por una mujer; la primera vez que tu estómago fue invadido por ellas fue casi un año atrás, cuando esa jovencita oriental que pronto va a convertirse en tu esposa te miró a los ojos y te desarmó, sacudiéndote el piso, partiéndote la cabeza al medio, quebrando todas tus bases, dejándote sin argumentos y metodologías. Y te volviste adicto a esas mariposas, así como te volviste adicto a los escalofríos electrizantes recorriendo de punta a punta tu columna vertebral, escalofríos electrizantes como los que te recorren ahora mismo porque todo tu sistema nervioso completo está alterado, al borde.

No aguantás un minuto más, necesitás dejar que todo ese amor salga, necesitás expresarlo, necesitás que ella escuche todas esas cosas que ya le dijiste con cada beso, con cada abrazo, con cada caricia, con cada mirada, necesitás pedirle que sea tuya para siempre y escuchar esa respuesta que estás seguro va a darte pero que de todos modos va a sonar como música en tus oídos y va a estremecer tu alma hasta deshacerla, esa respuesta que va a significar el comienzo de una nueva etapa, esa respuesta que vas a guardar para siempre dentro tuyo en una cajita de cristal para atesorarla hasta el instante de tu último respiro. Tu corazón literalmente quiere subir por tu garganta y escaparse por tu boca en forma de palabras susurradas con dulzura, dictadas no por tu intelecto sino por esa locura de la que jamás vas a recuperarte y de la que te encanta ser prisionero porque ya no podrías imaginarte la vida sin sentirte así.

Respirás y disfrutás la sensación del aire llenándote los pulmones, el oxígeno mezclado con esa dosis justa de su perfume calmándote, relajándote. Respirás una vez más, sólo por el puro gusto de tomar un poco más de tu droga favorita. Respirás una tercera vez, enterrando tu rostro en ese mar de rulos negros y sedosos, concentrando todos tus sentidos y todos tus pensamientos en esa personita pequeñita y frágil que te pertenece, a la cual vas a cuidar y defender siempre, la cual le da sentido a tu existencia, la cual te ha cambiado de mil modos y te ha vuelto un mejor hombre, la mujer maravillosa a la que querés convertir en tu mujer, la madre de tus hijos, tu compañera hasta incluso después de la muerte, tu alma gemela, tu otra mitad.

Y luego, completamente lleno de ella, con tus pulsaciones más o menos normales y su perfume corriendo por tu torrente sanguíneo, con imágenes del futuro que deseás armen juntos reproduciéndose en esa pantalla de cine enorme que tenés en la cabeza para proyectar tus sueños y tus reflexiones, permitís a tu boca y a tus labios el gusto de empaparse con tu palabra favorita, mimando a sus oídos con el sonido de tu voz.

"Michelle…"

Llamás su nombre con delicadeza extrema, como si temieras romperla, porque ella es frágil como una muñequita de porcelana, porque ella es _tu _muñequita de porcelana, porque ella pende de vos así como vos sentís que tu existencia completa está colgando de un finísimo hilo que sólo se mantiene entero gracias a Michelle. Llamás su nombre saboreando cada letra, cada sílaba, porque su nombre es el resumen de todas las cosas que amás y que te hacen bien, todas las cosas sin las cuales no aguantarías medio segundo porque te derrumbarías y caerías hecho añicos.

Llamás su nombre y ella contesta, con los párpados caídos, adormecida, acurrucada en tus brazos, con la espalda anidada contra tu pecho, de pie porque estás sosteniéndola y porque ella confía que no vas a dejarla caer, totalmente relajada, sumergida en su mundo, en sus pensamientos, en las mismas sensaciones que a vos te devoran y enloquecen y provocan que mil millones de mariposas se paseen por tu estómago y que te estremezcas.

"¿Mmmh?" es apenas un murmullo que se cuela como puede por entre sus labios sellados pero que alcanza tus oídos porque está total y absolutamente pendiente de ella, de cada movimiento, de cada partícula de aire que inhala y exhala, cada latido de su corazón.

Con un movimiento suave la girás en tus brazos, sin dejar de envolverla con firmeza, hasta poder tenerla de frente, su rostro a escasos centímetros de tu rostro. Ella sigue con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, permitiendo que sostengas su peso entero, segura de que jamás permitirías que se derrumbara.

"Abrí los ojos, Michelle" le pedís en un susurro tierno, acunando el costado de su cara con una de tus manos y acariciando su espalda con las yemas de los dedos de la otra.

Necesitás mirar dentro de esos dos ojos, necesitás perderte en ellos, hundirte en ellos, fundirte en ellos, sumergirte, necesitás que te empapen, que te iluminen, que te inunden con su calidez. Necesitás mirar dentro de esos dos ojos porque allí está tu mundo, porque son tus espejos favoritos, porque allí lo que ves reflejándose es a un hombre mejor, un hombre perdidamente enamorado de una mujer hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Necesitás mirar dentro de esos ojos mientras vacías tu corazón y tu alma y volcás todas esas emociones y sentimientos, necesitás mirar dentro de esos dos ojos cuando le pidas que sea tu princesa hasta que el Universo se extinga e incluso después del fin del mundo, cuando ella te diga que sí y te convierta en el ser humano más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Esos dos ojos, su rasgo más distintivo, esos ojos exóticos que resaltan claramente las diferencias étnicas entre ustedes, esos dos ojos que definen su herencia oriental, esos dos ojos de los que estás enamorado, se abren despacito y se conectan con los tuyos, tu mirada y su mirada sosteniendo una conversación larguísima en ese otro idioma que nadie más podría entender.

Y mirando dentro de sus ojos negros comenzás a hablar; dejás que las frases broten, sin pensar, sólo sintiendo. Tu voz cargada de ternura y amor de pronto es el único sonido que escuchás, como si el mar y la brisa se hubieran apagado, como si ustedes dos estuvieran aislados del resto del mundo, asilados de todo. Tu voz, su respiración, tu corazón y su corazón latiendo sincronizados, eso es todo lo que martillea en tus oídos como una canción de cuna, como una melodía de fondo para esta instante romántico.

Son dos preguntas las que primero nacen desde el fondo de tu ser y toman forma al abandonar tus labios luego de haber endulzado tu boca:

"¿Qué vas a hacer por el resto de tu vida? ¿Qué vas a hacer desde ahora y para siempre?"

_Quiero que seas mía por el resto e tu vida. Quiero que seas mía siempre._

Sin embargo no permitís que te conteste. Seguís hablando, repasando sus facciones con ternura, abrazándola con fuerza, respirándola, mirándola embelesado, exponiendo cada pedacito tuyo delante suyo para que sepa que le pertenecen, que le pertenecés, que sos enteramente de su propiedad, que no te imaginás otro destino que no sea aquél al que ella se dirige, que no podrías vivir sin ella, que ella es tu vida, que ella es tu todo, que ella es tu mejor mitad.

"Porque si no tenés planes, a mí se me ocurren muchos" proponés, sonriéndole con una mezcla de nervios y timidez que puede sentirse en tu pulso acelerado y en cada célula de tu anatomía "¿Puedo decirte que te amo todos los días? ¿Puedo darte los abrazos más largos? ¿Puedo abrazarte todas las noches hasta que te quedes dormida?"

Le decís que la amás con palabras, con besos, con caricias, con miradas, con gestos, con regalos, con sorpresas, con mimos; se lo decís en todas las formas posibles y en cada ocasión que se presenta. No podrías pasar un solo día sin decirle que la amás con locura.

La abrazás siempre que podés porque necesitás sentirla cerca, porque tu cuerpo necesita de su cuerpo para funcionar, porque te volviste adicto a ese calor que se forma entre sus dos anatomías cuando están completamente pegados uno al otro, susurrándose cosas al oído o simplemente perdidos en el silencio, fundidos en esos abrazos que parecen eternos. No podrías quedarte dormido sin ella en tus brazos, acurrucada a tu lado y con su cabeza enterrada en el huequito entre tu hombro y tu cuello; estarías condenado al insomnio. No podrías sobrevivir una sola noche lejos de Michelle: el síndrome de abstinencia te consumiría, te dejaría marchito.

Y ella lo sabe. Por eso cuando le decís aquello, cuando le preguntás si podés decirle que la amás y abrazarla por las noches hasta que el mundo se termine, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa que espeja la tuya, lágrimas empañan sus ojos, sus mejillas se sonrojan, y para vos en este instante ella es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la única luz brillando.

"¿Puedo despertarte con un beso todas las mañanas? ¿Puedo ser el que te haga reír y sonreír siempre?"

Todas tus mañanas son perfectas, sin importar lo que te depare el día que se abre delante de vos, porque amanecés con ella acunada en tus brazos y podés besarla para ir rescatándola de a poquito de sus sueños y devolverla a la realidad, esa realidad en la que con tus comentarios y tus cosquillas y tus frases románticas y tus bromas le arrancás sonrisas y carcajadas que te llenan el alma y que te hacen bien, sonrisas y carcajadas que pueden curarlo todo. No podrías imaginarte el mundo si te faltara esa sensación hermosa que te provocan los primeros besos de cada mañana; no podrías imaginarte con ganas de seguir respirando si no pudieras escuchar sus carcajadas y acariciar con las yemas de tus dedos su sonrisa.

"¿Puedo ser el que ilumine tu mundo?"

_Ella_ ilumina tu mundo. _Ella_ es tu lucecita. _Ella_ es tu estrella favorita. _Ella_ ilumina tu mundo. Y vos querés ser el hombre que ilumine el suyo. Vos sabés que lo sos y que vas a serlo siempre, y eso te hace sentir importante, eso te hace sentir el ser humano más afortunado.

"¿Puedo cuidarte como si fueras la cosita más preciosa sobre la faz de la Tierra? ¿Puedo protegerte de cualquier cosa que te haga daño?"

Harías absolutamente todo para cuidar de Michelle. Ella es la cosita más preciosa que tenés, y no se te ocurre nada que no sacrificarías para protegerla de cualquier mal que pudiera serle causado, por más pequeño que éste fuere. Morirías por ella, matarías por ella, arriesgarías todo, entregarías todo, te quedarías sin nada, venderías tu alma si hiciera falta.

Acariciás su rostro mientras continuás hablando, barriendo despacito las lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas, sintiendo la piel estremecerse bajo tu tacto.

"¿Puedo hacer realidad todos tus sueños? ¿Puedo enseñarte a cocinar? ¿Puedo enseñarte a patinar sobre hielo? ¿Puedo enseñarte a tocar el piano?"

_Quiero darte un hogar, Michelle. Sé que es lo que más deseás, sé que es lo que más necesitás, sé que es lo que más te hace falta, lo que siempre anhelaste. Quiero construir un hogar para vos, un hogar que sea de los dos_.

Pero además de su sueño de tener un hogar y una familia, esperás poder cumplir todos sus otros sueños, por más pequeños, grandes, insignificantes o importantes que sean, los que para ella parezcan menores y los que de lejos resulten imposibles de concebir pero acaben convirtiéndose en tangibles y visibles, incluso si su sueño es algo tan sencillo y mundano como aprender a cocinar, a patinar sobre hielo o a tocar el piano, porque si ella le da importancia, entonces para vos también es importante.

"¿Puedo llenarte de regalos y sorpresas? ¿Puedo usar servilletas para hacerte ramos de rosas de papel? ¿Puedo escribirte canciones y poesías? ¿Puedo quitarle las espinas a todas las rosas rojas del mundo para dártelas a vos? ¿Puedo llevarte el desayuno todas las mañanas? ¿Puedo cocinarte todas tus comidas favoritas? ¿Puedo tumbarme con vos en el césped de cara al cielo y pasar todas las tardes que me queden mirando a las nubes para hallarles forma? ¿Puedo acurrucarme con vos mientras mirás dibujitos animados? ¿Puedo leerte pasajes de tus libros favoritos cuando te cueste dormir? ¿Puedo ser el que se levanta en mitad de la noche para buscar un par de medias porque tenés los piecitos fríos? ¿Puedo ser el que te regala su sweaters y sus joggings porque te ves adorable cuando usás mi ropa?"

Serías feliz si pudieras darle absolutamente todo lo que ella quiera, todo lo que le haga falta, y a eso vas a dedicar tu vida. Cuando hablás de llenarla de regalos y sorpresas no te referís solamente a cosas materiales, cosas que pueden comprarse con dinero, sino también a pequeños gestos, pequeños momentos, pequeños detalles: un desayuno hecho con amor, un masaje después de un día tedioso, dejarla dormir hasta tarde los domingos, mantener todo ordenado porque a ella le gusta la prolijidad, esa clase de acciones consideradas emprendidas con el único propósito de hacerle la vida más fácil y agradable, de regalarle un día lleno de magia que puede hallarse en las cosas más pequeñas, de sorprenderla y hacerla sonreír con lo que otros considerarían nimiedades pero que vos sabés para ella no lo serán.

La felicidad puede hallarse en todas esas cosas, y Michelle lo sabe. Por eso ama tus rosas sin espinas tanto como ama las rosas de papel que intentás hacer usando servilletas; por eso ama que busques medias para ponerle en medio de la noche cuando se le enfrían los pies; por eso ama vestirse con tu ropa, con esos sweaters y joggings que le quedan enormes pero que la hacen lucir adorable y tierna. Para Michelle una tarde de domingo acostada a tu lado mirando dibujitos animados o tumbada en el parque mirando al cielo vale muchísimo más que un anillo de oro o un collar de diamantes. Para Michelle valen más las poesías y las canciones que escribís para susurrarle al oído que cualquier otra sorpresa que el dinero pueda comprar.

"¿Puedo soñar con vos todas las noches después de haber estado todo el día pensándote?"

Michelle está en todos tus pensamientos y en todos tus sueños y te gusta que sea así. Amás pensar en ella, amás que todo te recuerde a ella, amás que todo se relacione con ella, amás sonreírte porque sí en mitad del día cuando te viene a la mente algo que dijo o hizo. Amás soñar con ella, pero más amás despertar y descubrir que la realidad siempre es muchísimo mejor que cualquier sueño que tu inconsciente pueda fabricar, porque en la realidad podés besarla, abrazarla, pensarla.

"¿Puedo secar tus lágrimas cuando llores?" por su rostro desparramás unos cuantos besos para borrar los restos de las lágrimas derramadas con tus labios.

Te parte el alma ver a Michelle llorar, te parte el alma verla triste o angustiada o preocupada o sentir que se está hundiendo bajo el peso que cargan sus hombros. Siempre vas a estar ahí cuando ella necesita llorar, cuando necesite desahogarse, cuando le hagan falta abrazos larguísimos y muchos mimos para sentirse mejor.

"¿Puedo darte besos en la frente cuando estés enojada o triste? ¿Puedo atacarte a cosquillas hasta que estalles en carcajadas?"

Cuando sus ánimos están por el piso, vos sos el que puede rescatarla, vos sos el que puede devolverle la alegría, ya sea con un beso en la frente o iniciando una guerra de cosquillas, ya sea simplemente abrazándola o diciéndole con la mirada cuánto la amás.

"¿Puedo ser el que te preste su hombro cuando necesites una almohada? ¿Puedo cargarte en brazos cuando estés cansada?"

Querés ser su refugio, querés ser aquél al que acuda cuando está exhausta y busque cobijo. Querés ser el que la sostenga cuando sienta que se derrumba y que sepa que no va a correr el riesgo de hacerse añicos contra el suelo porque vos vas a estar ahí, usando hasta el último gramo de tu fuerza para impedir que caiga, manteniéndola firme, soportando su peso, ayudándola a seguir en pie, pase lo que pase, o llevándola en tus brazos cuando sienta que la ha abandonado la voluntad para avanzar.

"¿Puedo convencerte de que sos hermosa? ¿Puedo convencerte de que debés sentirte orgullosa de tus orígenes y de ser lo que sos?"

Ella pasó años creyéndose el patito feo, porque así la hacían sentir los demás, como si fuera menos, como si fuera poca cosa, y ella las creía. Ella pasó años sufriendo rechazo y discriminación por ser diferente. Tiene todas esas heridas en el corazón y en el alma que nunca cerraron, que nunca cicatrizaron bien, que pueden abrirse en cualquier momento y empezar a sangrar otra vez, causándole un dolor insoportable e impidiéndole disfrutar de sus éxitos y de sus logros, hundiéndola bajo el peso de su autoestima dañado. Gracias a Dios, vos tenés como don la capacidad de hacerle bien. Vos tenés dos ojos que son sus espejos favoritos. Vos tenés la fórmula exacta para hacer que se sienta hermosa, aceptada, importante, especial. Todos los días te esforzás para recordarle que es hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, y vas a esforzarte hasta el último día de tu vida para que nunca más vuelva a pensar que es un patito feo.

"¿Puedo ser tu mejor amigo? ¿Puedo ser tu consejero? ¿Puedo ser la persona en la que más confiás?"

Te alivia saber que cuando ella está mal, cuando tiene alguna duda, cuando hay una carga sobre su espalda doblándola en dos, cuando necesita ser escuchada, cuando le hace falta largar todo lo que lleva adentro, cuando no sabe qué hacer, recurre a vos. Va corriendo a tus brazos, se refugia en ellos, y es allí donde se permite quebrarse, hablar de los asuntos más profundos e íntimos, compartir con otro ser humano sus reflexiones, sus miedos, sus preguntas sin respuesta. Vos sos su mejor amigo, su consejero y la persona en la que tiene depositada toda su confianza, y amás que sea así, porque nunca la vas a defraudar, porque siempre vas a estar ahí listo para prestarle tus oídos para que allí caigan las palabras y tu hombro para que allí descanse su cabeza.

"¿Puedo construir un hogar con vos?"

No importan las circunstancias, no importa dónde estén, no importa lo que tengan que afrontar, no importa la cantidad de dinero que tengan en los bolsillos, ni las posesiones materiales, ni las vueltas que dé la vida, ni la ubicación geográfica en la que se encuentren: si estás con ella, estás en tu hogar. Donde ella esté, ahí está el lugar que vos podés llamar hogar, y ahí siempre vas a querer estar. Sólo te hacen falta sus abrazos, sus besos, el sonido de su risa, su corazón latiendo cerca de tu corazón, sus caricias, su voz hablándote al oído, y estás completo. El resto no tiene importancia, el resto va y viene, el resto no pesa nada, el resto se quita o se agrega según la situación, el resto no puede afectarte. El hogar con el que soñás, el hogar ideal, el hogar en el que sos feliz, no es uno que se pueda comprar, por mucho dinero del que se disponga. No serías feliz con todo el oro del mundo convertido en millones de dólares en una cuenta bancaria a tu nombre si te faltara Michelle, seguirías estando incompleto, angustiado, amargado, vacío, casi muerto. _Ella_ es todo lo que precisás para sentirte en tu hogar, así como vos sos todo lo que ella precisa.

"¿Puedo quedarme con vos para siempre? ¿Puedo memorizar la forma de tus arrugas cuando seas viejita? ¿Puedo pasar con vos toda la eternidad?"

Ya no hay forma posible de que imagines la vida sin Michelle. Michelle es lo que le da sentido a estar vivo, lo que hace que cada respiro valga la pena y que todas las cosas sean afrontables. No podrías sobrevivir si no la tuvieras; tampoco te esforzarías mucho por intentar seguir viviendo, simplemente te convertirías en una sombra de lo que sos ahora y luego en cenizas. Querés estar con ella para siempre, pasar absolutamente todos y cada uno de los días que te quedan a su lado, ver correr los años junto a ella, envejecer con ella, observando como el cabello de ambos va volviéndose grisáceo, contando sus arrugas a medida que van apareciendo y amándolas tanto como amás cada pequeña cosita que es parte de la mujer a la que adorás con locura. Querés estar con ella hasta que llegue el momento de dejar este mundo, hasta que debas respirar por última vez y permitir que tu alma abandone el cuerpo que la ha acobijado durante tu paso por la Tierra. Y querés estar con ella incluso después de la muerte. Porque veinte, treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta, sesenta, setenta años, una vida entera recorrida con Michelle no sería suficiente, no te alcanzaría: siempre necesitarías más, siempre te haría falta más, sin ella estarías incompleto, sin ella te faltaría todo y nada sería bueno, no habría luz, no habría razón, no habría motivo. Los cuerpos cumplen un ciclo, pero las almas no, y tu alma y su alma fueron hechas para encajar juntas, para complementarse una a la otra; son las dos mitades de una misma pieza, dos mitades perpetuas y atemporales que no conocen principio o fin. Tu alma y su alma van a pasar toda una eternidad juntas, unidas como lo estaban antes de que fueran separadas para no volver a reencontrarse cuando ustedes dos se conocieron. No creés en mucho, pero sí creés en eso, probablemente más que en cualquier otra cosa. Vas a pasar lo que te quede de vida terrenal con Michelle, envejeciendo con ella, armando tu camino con ella, cumpliendo tus sueños y realizando tus proyectos, y luego tu alma y su alma van a tener una eternidad para estar juntas.

"¿Puedo ser el primer pensamiento en tu cabeza cuando despertás y el último antes de que te duermas?"

Ella es tu primer pensamiento al despertar, el pensamiento más constante durante todo el día, y tu último pensamiento antes de quedarte dormido con su cuerpo firmemente envuelto en tus brazos. Todos tus pensamientos, todos se resuelven alrededor de Michelle: dos segundos después de que tu destino y el de ella se cruzaran se convirtió en lo único ocupando tu cabeza. Y te encanta que sea así, porque es otra de las cosas que te llevan a través de todo, sin importar lo que pase, sin importar lo malo que se mezcle entre lo bueno, sin importar que haya tormentas o tempestades: pensar en Michelle todo el día te hace bien, amanecer pensando en ella te hace bien, quedarte dormida pensando en ella te hace bien. Y saber que vos estás en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo, saber que a ella le pasa lo mismo, eso te provoca sensaciones inexplicables; es como una caricia al alma la certeza de que sos su pensamiento más constante, desde que despierta por las mañanas hasta que cierra los ojos para descansar luego de que se haya escondido el sol.

"¿Puedo ser el primero y el último en amarte?"

Tus pulsaciones vuelven a acelerarse y sentís los latidos de tu corazón en todas partes: el pecho, las muñecas, las puntas de los dedos, las sienes, la garganta. Una descarga eléctrica corre por tus venas y la sangre en ellas entra en hervor; un estremecimiento cruza tu espina dorsal y el cosquilleo en tu estómago se vuelve más intenso, las mariposas hiperactivas alterándose aún más. No sabés cuándo va a suceder y realmente no te importa seguir esperando el tiempo que haga falta porque a ella la esperarías toda la vida si eso quisiera, pero una sensación inigualable e imposible de describir te invade de punta a punta abarcando cada centímetro de tu ser cuando pensás que ella no sólo quiere que seas el dueño de su corazón y de su alma, sino también de su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que aun está abrazado a su inocencia y que ha adquirido la poca experiencia que tiene a través de las caricias que tus manos desparramaron y los besos con los que tus labios lo empaparon. Vas a ser el primero, el último, el _único_ en amarla, en compartir con ella cualquier grado de intimidad, desde el más simple hasta el más profundo que puede existir entre dos seres humanos. Ella te esperó toda la vida, incluso antes de conocerte, incluso antes de conocer tu rostro, el color de tus ojos, el sonido de tu voz, la suavidad de tu tacto; aquella es una certeza que te provoca emociones que no sabrías cómo explicar, emociones demasiado fuertes para ser puestas en palabras.

"¿Puedo ser el padre de tus hijos?"

Muchas noches te quedás despierto pensando en dónde van a estar dentro de diez o quince años y cómo las cosas seguramente habrán cambiado para ese entonces. Te imaginás casado con ella, feliz, con un hogar hermoso lleno de amor, con tres o cuatro hijos que sean una combinación perfecta de ustedes dos, con sus rasgos asiáticos y tu cabello oscuro, tu sentido del humor y su sonrisa que ilumina todo, creciendo sanos y rodeados de cosas buenas, amor, amistad, valores. Antes no hubieras creído posible llegar a desear esto, pero ahora lo hacés, lo visualizás, lo esperás con ansias, gracias a Michelle. Michelle te cambió, te convirtió en otra clase de hombre, te convirtió en una mejor persona, con otros sueños, esperanzas, expectativas y prioridades.

Respirás hondo otra vez, te tomás unos segundos para escuchar el silencio, para acariciar sus mejillas y barrer las lágrimas que no dejan de caer, para inhalar su perfume y llenarte de esa esencia a la que sos completamente adicto. Son pocas las preguntas que te quedan por hacer, es poco lo que tu corazón acelerado y tu alma estremecida no han dicho aun, pero son las preguntas más importantes. Son esas preguntas para las que querés escuchar una respuesta, esa respuesta que va a sonar como música para tus oídos y que vas a guardar en un rinconcito especial de tu ser para recordarla siempre, incluso cuando seas muy viejito, y tu memoria viaje a la noche en la que en la misma playa donde le dijiste que la amabas por primera vez le pediste que se casara con vos.

"¿Puedo ser completamente tuyo, Michelle?"

Ya sos completamente de ella. Lo sos desde el instante en el que esos dos ojos se fundieron en tus ojos y se comunicaron en un lenguaje totalmente desconocido, propio, único. Te entregaste completo antes de siquiera tomar consciencia de que te habías enamorado a primera vista. Siempre le perteneciste, desde que el mundo es mundo; está escrito en las estrellas, lo está desde el comienzo del Universo.

"¿Querés ser mi dueña? ¿Querés ser lo que da sentido a mi existencia? ¿Querés ser mi principio y mi fin? ¿Querés ser mía y de nadie más? ¿Querés ser mi otra mitad?"

Ya lo es. Ya es tu dueña, la que da sentido a tu existencia, tu principio y tu fin. Ya es tuya, ya lo era incluso antes de que se conocieran, cuando estaba esperando a que llegara el hombre ideal, el hombre hecho a su medida para amarla, cuidarla y enseñarle a quererse así misma y a aceptarse, el hombre que pudiera prestarle sus ojos para usarlos como espejos y así ver que nunca fue un patito feo sino un cisne hermoso. Ella te entregó el alma y el corazón en el momento en el que se conocieron, inconscientemente, como vos te entregaste a ella en lo que tu corazón tardó en saltearse un latido y luego volver a galopar. Ella ya es tu otra mitad, ella tiene dentro suyo el pedazo que le falta a tu alma para estar completa, ella es tu complemento perfecto.

"¿Querés ser mi princesa para siempre, Michelle?"

Mientras el susurro se cuela por entre tus labios empapados con sus lágrimas después de haber estado besando su rostro entre palabras, deslizás la mano dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevás puesta y sacás la pequeña cajita forrada de suave terciopelo azul oscuro y cerrás tu puño izquierdo alrededor de ella, mientras con tu otra mano seguís acariciando sus delicadas facciones, húmedas debido al llanto silencioso que han despertado tus declaraciones de amor, esas promesas y proposiciones acurrucadas entre signos de interrogación que te fluyeron desde lo más profundo de tu ser y cayeron en esos oídos que quedaron sordos a cualquier otro ruido porque tienen toda su atención puesta en tu voz cargada de ternura en estado puro.

Este es el momento. Treinta y cuatro años creyendo que nunca conocerías ese amor desgarrador que quiebra el suelo y parte cabezas, treinta y cuatro años creyendo que nunca sentirías que podrías morir o matar por otro ser humano, treinta y cuatro años creyendo que sólo unos pocos afortunados tienen la suerte de encontrar lo que se llama un alma gemela, treinta y cuatro años sin entender el verdadero significado de la vida, treinta y cuatro años sin comprender para qué Dios te colocó sobre esta Tierra; casi doce meses han pasado desde que la conociste, desde que esos dos ojitos orientales se encontrar con tus ojos, desde que tu corazón y tu alma vibraron dentro de tu cuerpo porque presintieron que aquella pieza que les faltaba para estar completos se hallaba cerca; cuatro meses han transcurrido desde ese primer beso, desde ese primer 'te amo', desde que comenzaron a transitar el resto de sus caminos juntos, tomados de la mano, decididos a avanzar hacia la misma dirección, cuidando el uno del otro y afrontado cada obstáculo con grandeza y apoyándose en ese amor inmenso que se tienen y que crece más y más con cada segundo que se le escapa al reloj. Y este es el momento. Este es el instante preciso: vas a entregarle el símbolo material de todas tus promesas y juramentos para que lo lleve siempre con ella, en su dedo, para mostrarle al mundo que es tu mujer, así como vos vas a llevar tu alianza para mostrarle al mundo que le pertenecés a la personita más especial que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Un minuto entero transcurre, los dos se miran y se acarician sin decir nada, con lágrimas en los ojos, en silencio, totalmente ajenos al resto del Universo, totalmente abstraídos, inmersos en su propio mundo. Las ansias, los nervios y la taquicardia te consumen, tus emociones te devoran, pero lo que sentís más intensamente es todo ese amor, toda esa locura, diciéndote que ya es tiempo de que permitas que esa frase que tanto ansiás decir tome forma y cobre vida.

"¿Querés casarte conmigo, Michelle?" susurrás, abriendo despacio la tapita de la caja para mostrarle el anillo de compromiso que descansa anidado en un cojín de seda negra, delicado y frágil como ella, con un diamante pequeño y sencillo pero aun así imponente incrustado en el centro, cuyo brillo sólo es opacado por esos dos ojos que empapados te miran con tanta adoración que te estremecés por dentro y empezás a temblar.

"Sí" murmura, apenas moviendo los labios, sin quebrar el contacto de tu mirada y su mirada, que están manteniendo una de esas conversaciones silenciosas que nadie más podría entender "Sí" dice en voz un poquitito más fuerte, y esa sílaba tan sencilla se convierte en una de tus palabras favoritas, envolviéndote, acariciándote por dentro, provocándote mil cosas que no podrías explicar, nublando tus pensamientos e intensificando todos tus sentidos "Sí, sí, sí, sí" repite una y otra y otra vez, llenándote la cara de besos, las lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas mezclándose con aquellas que ruedan por las tuyas sin que vos hagas algo por detenerlas.

La abrazás con fuerza, la cajita aun en una de tus manos. La estrechás como si tu vida dependiera de la cercanía de tu cuerpo y su cuerpo, y ella te estrecha con la misma pasión desmedida, mientras sigue susurrando en tu oído esa única palabra que pesa más que cualquier otra: _sí_.

Se quedan abrazados durante un largo rato, sollozando de felicidad uno en los brazos del otro, mientras el reloj se lleva los minutos que restan para que den las doce y el día 24 dé paso a la madrugada del martes 25. Tenés un plan que seguir, y calcular bien todo es parte de él, seguir a las manecillas con meticulosidad es fundamental, pero en este momento te olvidás de todo, tenés la cabeza vacía de cualquier reflexión lógica, y todo lo que te llena es un amor tan grande que te brota por los poros y está hasta en el aire que inhalás y exhalás. Ya un poco más calmado te apartás de ella lo suficiente, tomás su mano y con extrema delicadeza retirás el anillo de la cajita, la guardás otra vez en tu bolsillo y lo colocás con dulzura en su dedo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, sin dejar de decirle cuánto la adorás.

"Te amo, Michelle" susurrás entre caricias y besos, aun observándola embelesado "No sé qué hice para merecerte, no sé por qué Dios me bendijo con un angelito como vos, no sé por qué tuve la suerte de que fueras hecha para mí, pero no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo. No te cambiaría por nada en el mundo" sonreís, y tus labios espejan esa sonrisa "Lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz, el resto no me importa. Lo único que necesito para estar bien es que vos estés bien, y a eso voy a dedicar mi vida. Te prometo que no va a pasar un solo día sin que te sientas amada, cuidada, protegida y especial; no va a pasar un solo día sin que sonrías; no va a pasar un solo día sin que te sientas como una princesa. Lo poco o mucho que tenga, todo es para vos. Nunca voy a abandonarte, Michelle" jurás "Nunca voy a herirte, a defraudarte o a decepcionarte. Nunca voy a hacerte mal"

"Tony, no necesitás prometerme nada" murmura, aun llorando, su corazón acelerado latiendo contra tu pecho, las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo con devoción las facciones de tu rostro "Yo ya sé todas esas cosas, las sé porque todos los días me las demostrás, las sé porque es imposible no sentirlas cuando me mirás así. Sé que vamos a ser muy felices juntos… No podría ser feliz con nadie más… No podría imaginarme teniendo ganas de vivir si no puedo estar con vos…"

Capturás sus labios entre tus labios y la besás con una pasión desmedida, quitándole el aire y quedándote vos sin oxígeno, buscando transmitir millones de cosas en ese beso, uno más entre los muchos que vas a darle en los siguientes cincuenta, sesenta, setenta años, pero no por eso menos único, no por eso menos importante.

"_Nada_ ni _nadie_ va a separarnos, _nunca_" murmurás contra su boca mientras ella trata de recuperar la capacidad para respirar correctamente "Cuando seamos viejitos y pensemos en nuestra primera Navidad, quiero que te acuerdes de estas palabras: nacimos para estar juntos, y vamos a estar juntos para siempre, pase lo que pase. Te lo prometo"

Volvés a besarla, una y otra y otra vez, sin prestarle atención al reloj que se supone deberías observar atentamente para poder coordinar los siguientes movimientos y llegar a tiempo para la siguiente sorpresa. Volvés a besarla, una y otra y otra vez, y así podrías seguir el resto de la noche sin agotarte, sin necesitar nada más, sin que nada te frene. Pero al pronunciar tu nombre ella te distrae y te devuelve a la realidad:

"Tony…"

"¿Mmmh?" respondés sin abrir los ojos.

"Preguntámelo otra vez" te pide, acariciando tu mejilla con el dorso de una de sus manos y frotando la punta de su nariz contra la punta de tu nariz.

Inhalás, exhalás, rozás su frente con tus labios y enterrás tus dedos en esos bucles que tanto te fascinan antes de repetir aquellas palabras acurrucadas entre signos de interrogación, esas palabras con las que comenzaste el largo discurso que nació desde el fondo de tu alma y que llevó a que le pidieras que se casara con vos y ella te dijera que sí miles de veces entre besos, caricias y lágrimas:

"¿Qué vas a hacer por el resto de tu vida? ¿Qué vas a hacer desde ahora y para siempre?"

Vuelven a besarse profundamente, los dos convencidos de que el capítulo más hermoso de su historia de amor acaba de comenzar.

* * *

Pasan unos pocos minutos de la medianoche cuando llegan a destino, tomados de la mano y con rastros de las lágrimas de felicidad que derramaron aun en sus caras, sonriendo. Te detenés en la esquina de aquella calle desierta poblada de hermosas casas de familia decoradas con motivo de las fiestas, y ella también se detiene; le dijiste que debías llevarla a otro sitio donde aguardaba una sorpresa, por eso te mira con curiosidad.

"Michelle, ¿confiás en mí?"

Sabés la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero te encanta escucharla.

"Con mi vida…" contesta, contorneando tus labios con la yema del dedo anular en el que ahora lleva su anillo de compromiso.

"Cerrá los ojos" le pedís en un murmullo.

Sus párpados caen automáticamente, sin cuestionamientos; permite que la guíes, completamente relajada y sin miedo a tropezar porque sabe bien que vos estás allí para cuidarla. _Siempre_ vas a estar allí para cuidarla y para impedir que caiga y se haga daño, literal y figurativamente hablando.

Con mucho cuidado y rogando que no se dé cuenta de lo que está sucediendo gracias a su increíble instinto, abrís la puerta con tu juego de llaves y la conducís a ella, que aun sigue con los ojos cerrados, al interior de la residencia.

La llevás a una habitación que está completamente vacía, a excepción de un enorme árbol de Navidad decorado con preciosas borlas rojas y doradas, luces que brillan como estrellitas de colores y una hermosa estrella en la punta. Te detenés en el centro del cuarto, delante de ella, y besás sus párpados con dulzura, murmurando en su oído que debe continuar con los ojitos cerrados. Luego sacás del bolsillo de tu chaqueta la otra cajita, aquella forrada en terciopelo rojo, la que contiene un pequeño objeto que representa muchísimas cosas y encierra un significado especial. Lo extraés, cerrás tu puño alrededor de ello, y después volvés a guardar la cajita.

Tomás la mano de Michelle entre tus dos manos; es tan pequeñita, tan frágil, tan delicada, como toda ella. Depositás aquél pequeño objeto de hierro frío en su palma, muy despacito, y aunque ella lo siente allí sobre su piel color marfil, continúa, obediente, sin abrir los ojos siquiera un milímetro.

Con voz suave le pedís que trate de adivinar qué es aquello que acabás de darle, y ella a través del tacto enseguida descubre cuál es la respuesta correcta:

"Una llave" dice triunfante, sonriendo.

"Una llave" repetís para indicar que ha acertado, sonriendo también aunque ella no pueda verte porque sabés que puede sentir tus sonrisas en las palabras que decís y en cómo son dichas.

"¿Representa la llave de tu corazón?" pregunta con infinita dulzura, mordiéndose los labios y sonrojándose casi violentamente, sus mejillas teñidas de un fuerte rojo.

"No. Representa algo mucho más real y tangible, un regalo que llevo semanas deseando darte" explicás "Un regalo que vos merecés más que nadie"

"Te tengo a vos, y eso ya es mucho más de lo que merezco" susurra, buscándote a tientas con su otra mano para pasar sus dedos por tu cabello negro.

"Esta llave representa algo que nunca va a volver a hacerte falta mientras yo esté con vos, princesa" murmurás, reposando tu frente contra su frente y acariciando muy despacio la punta de su nariz con la punta de tu nariz.

"No me hace falta nada si estoy con vos…"

Entre besos esquimales le pedís que abra los ojos muy despacio, y ella así lo hace. Tardá unos segundos en darse cuenta de dónde están; al principio mira a su alrededor incrédula y sorprendida, un poco desorientada. Su cerebro procesa la información rápidamente, pero ella parece seguir sin comprender. Confundida, anonadada, llama tu nombre apenas moviendo los labios:

"Tony…"

Y es ahí cuando te das cuenta que ha entendido dónde están y por qué están allí, que ha atado todos los cabos sueltos, que el impacto ya está hecho. Te das cuenta porque el brillo de sus ojos se intensifica, su sonrisa se vuelve más ancha, sus facciones se transforman, su lenguaje corporal está hablando a gritos, su expresión de sorpresa es la más hermosa del mundo…

Ella comprende sin necesidad de que des muchas explicaciones, lo comprende sin que sea preciso utilizar palabras. Comprende qué significa esa llave y por qué para vos es tan importante. Y si no estuvieras tan compenetrado, tan concentrado observándola con adoración pura, quizá recordarías fijarte dónde están detenidas las manecillas del reloj y sonreirías al darte cuenta de que tu plan ha salido según como fue trazado, porque pasan apenas unos minutos de las doce.

Esa llave es el último de los regalos que forman parte de la lista de cosas que deseabas darle en este Diciembre mágico que vivieron. Es la llave del hogar que querés regalarle, el hogar que querés construyan juntos, el hogar en el que querés criar a los hijos que ella te dé, el hogar en el que esperás se sienta siempre segura y protegida, el hogar en el que querés envejecer con Michelle contenta y sana en tus brazos, el hogar que nunca más va a volver a hacerle falta porque va a ser levantado sobre bases tan fuertes que jamás se derrumbará.

No es la primera vez que visitan esta propiedad; de hecho, ya han estado aquí dos veces: la primera vez que la trajiste fue para darle su primera lección de piano, y en la segunda ocasión para armar el árbol de Navidad cuyas luces están iluminándolos en este preciso momento. En ambas ocasiones hiciste que creyera que estaban en la casa en la que Fiona y su familia vivirán cuando se muden a Los Angeles, pero eso fue una mentirita piadosa que tuviste que decir para convertir en aun más espectacular el momento en que le dieras esta sorpresa.

Porque esta casa en realidad es tuya. La compraste para vos y para Michelle, para convertirla en su hogar, para llenarla de amor, música, magia, risas y crear los mejores recuerdos entre sus paredes. La compraste para convertirla en el hogar en el que van a criar a los hijos que sean fruto de esta historia hermosa que escriben día a día y que deseás seguir escribiendo en un lugar como éste, un lugar que puedan transformar en propio, un lugar en el que puedan dejar su huella, su marca. El piano, el árbol, ambas cosas son regalos para Michelle, siempre lo fueron, sólo que debiste disfrazar la situación para poder guardar el secreto hasta este mismísimo instante. La llave, esa llave que ella sostiene en su mano y que vos tenías guardada en la cajita de terciopelo rojo, es la que corresponde a la puerta principal de esta preciosa casa.

"La propiedad de mi hermana queda a diez manzanas de esta calle y van a mudarse el 5 de enero, como lo programaron desde un principio" explicás, acunando su rostro entre tus manos y sonriendo tiernamente ante su expresión anonadada y sus ojitos brillantes de lágrimas "El piano en el que te enseñé a tocar tus primeras notas hace algunos días y el árbol de Navidad que armamos juntos el sábado no son para mis sobrinas: los dos son tuyos" ya sabés que no hacen falta palabras, realmente, pero necesitás decirlo de todos modos, para ayudarla a entender que esto es real, que no es un sueño, que está sucediendo "Y también lo es esta casa. Entre estas paredes quiero que vos y yo formemos nuestro hogar" besás su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios, y ella apenas responde, porque sigue en estado de shock "Sé que tomé una decisión muy importante sin consultarte y que no debería haber hecho las cosas por mi cuenta, pero la primera vez que vi este lugar algo en mí simplemente me dijo que era el sitio correcto para seguir escribiendo mi historia de amor con vos" le decís con voz suave "Nos imaginé a los dos pintando cada cuarto de un color distinto, eligiendo muebles y cortinas, adornando las paredes con fotos, llenando el ambiente de risas y besos… Nos imaginé siendo muy felices. Me pareció el hogar perfecto para nosotros dos y para los hijos que tengamos en el futuro"

Viste las fotos por primera vez en la página web de la agencia de bienes raíces que Fiona te recomendó, y enseguida tu corazón y tu alma vibraron indicándote que éste lugar valía la pena. Te tomaste una tarde libre inventando una excusa y fuiste a verla con el agente inmobiliario, y en cuanto cruzaste el umbral todos tus sentidos se encendieron y tu instinto te dijo que debías comprarla, que éste es el sitio en el que los dos van a ser felices, el sitio en el que su amor va a seguir creciendo y creciendo a lo largo de los años. Sentiste que ésta era la casa indicada para continuar escribiendo esta historia, sentiste que ella se enamoraría a primera vista así como te enamoraste vos.

Esperás pacientemente a que reaccione, a que salga de su asombro. Esperás durante minutos, mirándola ansioso y nervioso, observándola, desparramando besos y caricias, permitiendo que se tome su tiempo para terminar de procesar la noticia que le diste de golpe. Cuando finalmente habla, su voz está embriagada de emociones imposibles de describir, las lágrimas otra vez empapan esa carita de muñeca de porcelana que te tiene enloquecido, y jurarías que pueden escucharse claramente los latidos de su corazón rebotando contra su pecho.

"Me encanta, Tony" se larga a reír nerviosa, pero sabés bien que es como resultado del shock "Es… Es increíble" dice con honestidad, intentado encontrar la forma indicada de expresar todo lo que en este momento está pasando por su cabeza "… Es… Es… Es… Es mucho más de lo que merezco, mucho más de lo que alguna vez podría haber imaginado tener. Es… No encuentro las palabras…" se disculpa torpemente.

"Shhh" la calmás, abrazándola y meciéndola de un lado a otro "… No llores, Michelle… No llores…" le pedís, trazando círculos en su espalda y besando su cabeza.

"Son lágrimas dulces" te asegura "Son lágrimas de felicidad. No tengo… No sé cómo agradecerte… No sé qué decir…"

"Shhh" seguís meciéndola con dulzura "… Michelle, no hace falta que digas nada. Solamente decime que me amás, sólo necesito escuchar que me amás y que estás feliz" le pedís.

"Te amo, Tony. Te amo, te amo, te amo" repite miles de veces "Quiero casarme con vos. Quiero formar una familia con vos. Quiero construir un hogar con vos. Quiero que vivamos en esta casa" con cada palabra que dice su sonrisa se ensancha más y más.

"Yo también, Michelle. Es todo lo que quiero. El resto no me importa, solamente vos me hacés feliz…"

El silencio cae durante algunos minutos durante los cuales no hacen más que relajarse uno en brazos del otro, permitiendo que todas esas emociones que los empapan sean absorbidas, asimiladas, repasando cada segundo de la última hora para tratar de convencerse de que esto está sucediendo y que no es un sueño del que van a despertar, porque la realidad en la que viven juntos es mejor que cualquier otro sueño que pueda crearse en sus cabezas mientras duermen.

Las coloridas luces del árbol de Navidad llaman tu atención al titilar, y es en ese momento que salís un poco del trance en el que caíste luego de tantos sentimientos fuertes mezclándose. Echás un vistazo a la hora y te percatás de que las doce llegaron y pasaron, los segundos y los minutos escurriéndose sin que ninguno de los dos fuera consciente del paso del tiempo; son casi la una menos cuarto de la mañana.

"Feliz Navidad, Michelle" murmurás en su oído, estrechándola aun con más fuerza y besando su mejilla con dulzura.

"Feliz Navidad, mi vida"

Memorizás este instante con todos sus detalles, exprimiendo al máximo la capacidad de tus cinco sentidos para percibirlo todo y así poder recordarlo con precisión absoluta dentro de muchos años, recordar aquella madrugada del 25 de diciembre en la que los dos se quedaron abrazados frente al primer árbol de Navidad que armaron juntos, ella con un anillo de compromiso en su dedo que materializa el vínculo inexplicable e invisible que los une desde que el mundo es mundo, y vos emocionado hasta las lágrimas – lágrimas que no te avergüenza dejar caer – porque, a pesar de ciertos obstáculos y adversidades, lograste hacer de este diciembre un capítulo mágico que termina para dar comienzo a otro que estás seguro va a ser muchísimo más especial, muchísimo más hermoso.

* * *

"Yo también tengo una sorpresa para vos" había murmurado un rato después de que la llevaras a recorrer todos los cuartos de la casa y le contaras las ideas que se te habían ocurrido para cada uno de ellos, borrando los rastros de las lágrimas en tu rostro con sus pulgares tan pequeñitos y suaves si se los comparan con los tuyos. Con esas palabras tu corazón se salteó un latido y la intriga se transformó en un cosquilleo que recorrió cada palmo de tu cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, crepitando con lentitud pero intensamente.

Permitiste que ella te guiara, entrelazando sus dedos con tus dedos, sonriéndote con dulzura y con timidez pero también provocativamente. Te condujo fuera de la casa, usando por primera vez su llave para cerrar la puerta, y luego te llevó caminando entre besos y risas hasta donde habías dejado el auto estacionado antes de bajar a la playa, que queda a escasas cuadras del barrio residencial en el que van a vivir luego de casarse. Ustedes dos eran los únicos caminando en medio de la madrugada del día de Navidad mientras el resto de la ciudad dormía tranquila aguardando la llegada de la mañana para compartir el desayuno en familia y disfrutar viendo a los chicos abriendo regalos, pero ni repararon en lo loco de la situación: estaban simplemente demasiado felices y demasiado eufóricos como para pensar con coherencia, y bien podrían haber sido las tres de la tarde, bien podría haber marcado el calendario un día cualquiera como el 3 de febrero o el 21 de julio, y para ustedes hubiera sido lo mismo.

Dejaste que se colocara detrás del volante en el coche y vos te deslizaste cómodamente en el sitio del acompañante. Antes de arrancar el motor ella te echó una de esas miradas penetrantes que llegan directo al centro de tu alma y te hacen sentir como si pudiera leerla cual si se tratara de un libro abierto de par en par, una de esas miradas que te derriten como si fueras hielo al sol.

"¿Confías en mí?" preguntó con extrema dulzura.

"Con mi vida" contestaste inmediatamente, sonriéndole.

"Cerrá los ojos…" te pidió.

Y vos obedeciste, te relajaste contra el respaldo del asiento y silenciosamente le diste tu permiso para que te llevara a donde quisiera, a donde fuera que deseara, porque vos irías con ella a cualquier sitio, porque nunca te importa el destino si durante el viaje y al final de éste los dos siguen juntos cuidando el uno del otro y amándose.

No levantaste los párpados ni siquiera cuando el coche se detuvo, tampoco cuando ella te ayudó a salir, ni cuando te hizo caminar hasta que llegaron a una puerta, ni cuando hizo que pasaras por la puerta e ingresaras a lo que intuiste enseguida era el hall del edificio donde ella vive; tampoco abriste los ojos durante el viaje en ascensor ni cuando salieron de él. Simplemente permaneciste tomado de su mano, confiando en ella como ella confía en vos, ciegamente, sin dudar, dando pasos firmes convencido de que no te dejaría caer.

"¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?" preguntás cuando todos tus sentidos te indican que se encuentran ya en el interior de su departamento y que ella acaba de echar el cerrojo luego de conducirte hasta el medio de la pequeña salita de estar.

"No" en su voz hay una mezcla inconfundible de nervios, timidez, picardía y ansiedad, y escuchar esa simple sílaba empapada con todas esas emociones es suficiente para que se te erice la piel y se levanten dentro de tu cabeza cientos de preguntas sobre qué será lo que ella ha planeado para sorprenderte en Navidad.

Y en el fondo sabés cuál es la respuesta, podés sentirlo en los huesos, en la sangre que corre en tus venas, en todo tu cuerpo, podés sentirlo en el alma y en el corazón, podés sentirlo en cada rincón de tu anatomía: te llevó a su departamento en medio de la madrugada porque esta noche quiere darte algo que no puede comprarse, algo único, algo demasiado íntimo que ella sólo desea compartir con vos. Michelle va a entregarte su cuerpo, ese cuerpo inexperto que sólo tus manos y tus labios conocen de memoria y mueren de ganas por seguir explorando recoveco a recoveco.

Esa certeza te provoca un determinado grado de nervios y ansiedad, pero ya no tenés tanto miedo como al principio, cuando temías tocarla por miedo a hacerle daño o a quebrarla porque es demasiado frágil: sabés que los dos están hechos el uno para el otro y que naturalmente van a encajar como dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas, sabés que el instinto va a ser más fuerte que la pasión y no vas a dejar de prestarle atención y cuidarla ni un solo segundo, sabés que ser suave va a salirte naturalmente porque cuando se trata de Michelle no podría ser de otra manera. Los dos están emocionalmente listos, ella también perdió sus inseguridades y sus miedos, y vos los tuyos.

Sólo pensar en lo que está a punto de suceder causa que te marees; todo te da vuelta. Muchas emociones fuertes en una sola noche van a hacerle mal a tu corazón, que late descontrolado contra tu pecho, pero realmente no te importa, porque estás feliz, más feliz que nunca, más feliz de lo que alguna vez imaginaste serías: le pediste que se casara con vos en el exacto sitio en el que le dijiste que la amabas por primera vez aquella medianoche de septiembre, ahora en su dedo está el anillo de compromiso que elegiste especialmente para ella porque combina con su delicada y abrumadora belleza, le mostraste la casa que elegiste para que sea su hogar y el tuyo y quedó fascinada, le confesaste que el piano y el árbol de Navidad que armaron no era para tus sobrinos sino para ella, y ahora van a hacer el amor.

No te sorprendes cuando sin previo aviso comienza a besarte, devorándote con lentitud y calma, como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrerte palmo a palmo con su boca. Te relajás bajo las sensaciones que despierta el tacto de sus labios en tu cuello, debajo de tu mandíbula, tus mejillas, tus propios labios, la base de tu garganta. Sus manos mientras tanto desparraman caricias por tu pecho y espalda a través de la fina tela de tu camisa, mientras que tu saco yace convertido en una tela insignificante caída a tus pies luego de que ella te lo quitara.

Tu respiración se vuelve elaborada rápidamente, descargas eléctricas te acuchillan sin cesar y tu control va diluyéndose de a poco a medida que los minutos pasan y los besos se intensifican. Tenés la cabeza totalmente en blanco y no podés pensar en nada; probablemente no sabrías cómo responder a las preguntas más sencillas, ni siquiera sabrías decir tu propio nombre. Dos o tres gemidos se escapan sin que trates de reprimirlos, e instintivamente la envolvés en tus brazos para atraerla más hacia vos hasta que un cuerpo está completamente pegado al otro, sólo la ropa separando tu piel y su piel de rozarse, apenas una finísima barrera impidiendo que se unan y conviertan en uno solo.

Seguís con los párpados caídos, sumergido en tu propio mundo. Perdés la noción del tiempo, la noción de vos mismo, la noción de todo: solamente te importan sus besos y sus caricias y la locura consumiéndote tan despacio que el placer podría estar bordeando los límites de la tortura. En determinado punto – quizá horas después, tal vez solamente han pasado segundos, probablemente sólo le falten al reloj unos cuantos minutos - ella comienza a guiarte otra vez, caminando hacia atrás y sin dejar de besarte, con su boca pegada a tu boca, en dirección a su habitación.

"Abrí los ojos, Tony" susurra en tu oído, permitiendo a sus dedos revolver tu cabello y presionando las yemas contra la piel sensible de tu nuca, provocando que se erice aun más.

Obediente, levantás los párpados y te encontrás en su habitación, aquél cuarto en el que muchas veces durmieron abrazados y en el que otras tantas pasaron noches enteras besándose y acariciándose con inmensa dulzura, llegando hasta el borde del abismo y retrocediendo antes de explotar.

Lo primero que notás es que la luz está apagada, pero el cuarto está iluminado por una decena de velas estratégicamente diseminadas. Ella luce preciosa, más preciosa de lo que estuvo en toda la noche, con los labios ligeramente hinchados después de tantos besos, sus rulos enmarcando aquél rostro angelical, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. Los otros detalles empezás a asimilarlos después. Por ejemplo, Michelle está descalza; probablemente se haya quitado los zapatos al entrar al departamento, abandonándolos junto a la puerta, o tal vez lo hizo mientras te conducía por el corto pasillo. El acolchado que cubre la cama es nuevo, de seda oscura y brillante, pero aun así pueden apreciarse desperdigados sobre él unos cuantos pétalos de rosas rojas.

"¿Te gusta?" pregunta con timidez, sonriéndote.

Vos no tenés palabras para contestar, se te fue por completo la capacidad de armar oraciones coherentes. Estás embelesado, abrumado, con todas esas emociones acumulándose dentro de vos y haciendo presión, la sangre hirviendo en tus venas, el deseo quemándote. Pero tu mirada habla por vos, dice todo lo que de otro modo no podrías decir, y ella entiende, porque sabe mejor que nadie cómo interpretar el brillo en tus ojos, cómo leerlos cuando se funden en los suyos.

"Pero esta no es mi única sorpresa"

Con un movimiento ágil y suave deja caer el vestido al suelo, revelando su torso desnudo y apenas una última capa de ropa interior. La imagen te deja sin aire, con las pulsaciones aceleradas y cada célula de tu anatomía encendida fuego; cada ocasión en la que podés apreciar su desgarradora, impactante, inocente belleza se te vacía la cabeza y quedás reducido a nada, sin entender cómo es posible que tanta perfección t pertenezca, sin poder entender cómo es posible que tanta hermosura sea sólo tuya y de nadie más.

Ella da el siguiente paso antes de que vos tengas tiempo de reaccionar, besándote el cuello y la garganta otra vez, encontrando todos y cada uno de tus puntos débiles hasta dejarte pidiendo aire y a su merced, víctima del efecto que tiene en vos, en tu alma, en tu corazón, en tu cuerpo, física y espiritualmente, víctima de sus capacidades para reducirte a nada con sólo rozarte con las puntitas de los dedos.

Cuando recuperás la capacidad de coordinar tus funciones motoras y con una de tus manos acariciás su espalda, al llegar a la mitad del recorrido notás un cambio de textura que nunca antes habías percibido, algo rugoso bajo tus dedos, algo… diferente. Sentís a Michelle sonreír contra tu cuello mientras sigue besándote, desconcertado y curioso volvés a acariciar aquella zona esta vez no sólo con las yemas si no también con la palma de la mano, y no tardás en entender de qué se trata esa otra sorpresa que ella mencionó, aquella para complementar la habitación iluminada con velas y los pétalos de rosa sobre la cama.

"Michelle…" llamás su nombre, intrigado y confundido, resumiendo en esas pocas sílabas que forman tu palabra favorita las preguntas que tenés para hacer respecto a lo que pensás ahora será una parte de su vida, de su ser, de ella, de su cuerpo, para siempre.

_Un tatuaje_. _Tiene un tatuaje, definitivamente. ¿Pero de qué?_

Ella camina algunos pasos hacia atrás para quedar en una zona mejor iluminada, y luego se da la vuelta para que puedas apreciar esa obra de arte impregnada para siempre en su espalda, esa obra de arte que va a existir mientras ella exista y que sólo desaparecerá cuando su cuerpo se consuma luego de que al alma le llegue el momento de abandonarlo para pasar a otra esfera, pero cuyo significado y recuerdo perdurarán en el tiempo más allá de que el Universo acaba extinguiéndose o no.

Aquél gravado está escrito con su letra, su propia letra; es su caligrafía prolija y distinguida, esa que conocés de memoria y que distinguirías en cualquier parte, tanto en papel como en su propia piel, esa piel que has acariciado miles de veces y que por eso conocés también, esa piel en la que notaste algo diferente enseguida porque tus manos se han paseado por cada centímetro en muchísimas ocasiones y se han vuelto expertas.

Es u tatuaje fino, delicado, digno de una princesa como ella; si tuvieras que describirlo en detalle, lo primero que se te ocurriría decir es que la tinta negra en relieve combina maravillosamente con su piel color marfil y que cada letra – de escasos centímetros de grosor - parece haber sido trazada con la varita de un hada mágica, muy despacio y con mucha precisión, para lograr la sensación de que está hecho de pequeñísimas, diminutos mariposas que podrían echar a volar y desaparecer en el momento menos pensado. Es hermoso, verdaderamente hermoso. Está ubicado justo en el centro de su espalda, la mitad de cada oración escrita en un renglón invisible pasando por el medio de su columna vertebral, en el sitio exacto donde pueden escucharse con claridad absoluta cada una de sus respiraciones y los latidos de su corazoncito; mide apenas unos nueve centímetros de ancho y unos siete centímetros de largo, y está compuesto por ocho líneas: la primera de ellas es tu nombre, las otras están compuestas de una misma frase repitiéndose en diferentes idiomas.

"Ahora te llevo en la piel para siempre"

Cuando aquél murmullo se cuela por entre sus labios podés escuchar en él la sonrisa que cruza su rostro, aunque ella siga dándote la espalda. Te acercás despacio, sin quitar los ojos del tatuaje, y te acercás hasta que quedan a un milímetro uno del otro, para poder repasar una y otra y otra vez las palabras gravadas en su cuerpo con las yemas de tus dedos, absorbiendo el significado de ese acto de amor y locura que dio como fruto aquello que ves ahora embebido con tinta imborrable en la anatomía de la mujer a la que adorás.

_**Tony,**_

_**Te amo mucho, mucho más del 'te amo' que te digo**_

_**I love you so much more than all the I love you's I say to you**_

_**Je t'aim**__**e encore plus que tous les autres je t'aime que j'ai pu te dire dans le passé.**_

_**Eu amo-te muito mais do que todos os amo-tes que te digo**_

_**Ich liebe dich viel mehr als alle die Ich liebe dich's die ich dir sage**_

_**Я люблю тебя больше, чем любые слова могут сказать**_

**すべてよりはるかに多く、****１****、があなたを愛するように、私はあなたを愛する」私があなたに言う****ｓ**

"Michelle… Es…"

No sabés qué decir. No sabés cómo expresarte, porque lo que debés expresar es demasiado fuerte, demasiado complejo, demasiado grande como para caber en una simple oración. ¿Cómo expresar lo que te provoca ver semejante declaración de amor perpetuada en su propia piel, en su propio cuerpo, ese cuerpo que te ofrece confiando en que vas a amarla y a cuidarla como ella merece? ¿Existe manera adecuada de transmitir lo que está pasando dentro de vos, lo que está estremeciendo tu alma de tal modo que podrías jurar nunca sentiste algo similar en casi treinta y cinco años de vida?

"… Lo que hiciste es una locura… Una locura demasiado hermosa" con tu pulgar acariciás las cuatro letras que componen tu nombre "… Es… Lo que siento ahora mismo es indescriptible, Michelle" suspirás.

"¿De verdad te gusta?"

"Lo amo. _Te amo. _Es perfecto, vos sos perfecta"

Con mucha suavidad girás su cuerpo para estar con ella frente a frente, para poder besarla apasionadamente hasta quedarte sin oxígeno y dejarla a ella sin aire, para intoxicarte con tu droga favorita, para mostrarle con el lenguaje de la piel cuánto te gusta saber que es tuya y de nadie más, cuánto te gusta saber que te pertenece tan legítimamente como vos a ella, cuánto te gusta saber que todas las noches antes de quedarte dormido en sus brazos vas a poder besar aquella porción de su espalda donde pueden escucharse los latidos de su corazón y en la que ahora vivirá para siempre una declaración de amor que lleva tu nombre escrito en tinta eterna.

"Es perfecto, Michelle" seguís susurrando entre besos, abrazándola con fuerza y permitiendo que tus manos acaricien el sitio donde la textura de su piel se vuelve diferente porque allí están grabadas esas palabras hermosas, en distintos idiomas pero todas ellas con el mismo significado, un significado tan profundo que podés sentir el efecto que tiene en vos calando hasta los huesos, llegando hondo, mucho más hondo que cualquier otra emoción que hayas experimentado, tan hondo como lo que sentiste cuando le pediste que se casara con vos y te dijo que sí, o como lo que sentiste cuando te agradeció entre lágrimas y sonrisas por haber comprado una casa para que hagan de ella un hogar "Es la sorpresa perfecta… Es" suspirás "… No tengo palabras… Es el gesto más romántico del mundo, es la locura más hermosa que podría imaginar... Amo que lleves mi nombre en tu piel, amo que me ames tanto como para escribirlo en tu cuerpo..." estás tan abrumado que nada de lo que decís tiene mucha coherencia, pero no te importa, porque ella comprende.

"Español, Inglés, Francés, Portugués, Alemán, Japonés, Ruso… Ninguno de esos idiomas tiene suficientes verbos y adjetivos para describir cuánto te adoro, porque es cierto que te amo más, muchísimo más que todos los 'te amo' que te digo puestos juntos" murmura, acunando tu rostro entre sus manos "Pero esas palabras voy a llevarlas para siempre conmigo, en mi cuerpo, con tu nombre, así como las llevo grabadas dentro de mí, en mi alma. Son sólo un complemento de todas las cosas que voy a decirte con el lenguaje de la piel, amándote"

Antes de que puedas responder – aun anonadado, sorprendido, con lágrimas en los ojos, tu corazón latiendo a mil por hora y la ternura corriendo rápido por tu sangre – mientras tus manos siguen acariciando su espalda con devoción absoluta ella captura tus labios entre los suyos otra vez, presionando su cuerpo casi desnudo contra tu cuerpo, empezando a hablar con el lenguaje de la piel.

Y es ese lenguaje, sabés, en el que van a hablar por el resto de la noche.

En el lenguaje de la piel van a hablar todas las noches, desde ahora y para siempre.

¿Qué vas a hacer por el resto de tu vida?: lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo, lo que vas a hacer desde ahora y para siempre, _amarla _con una locura que puede traducirse a muchos lenguajes pero que siempre va a entenderse mejor cuando se expresa tocándose, besándose, acariciándose, fundiéndose en un solo cuerpo_._

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA (Parte II): **Si leyeron hasta el final, les agradezco. Sé que esto debe haber sido una terrible, enorme decepción (para mí lo fue). En el capítulo 91 me imagino ya saben lo que va a suceder. Va a estar escrito en tercera persona y espero lograr un resultado mucho mejor que el que logré con el 90. Voy a esforzarme para que todas las emociones y toda la situación esté bien escrita. Sé que es algo que vienen esperando prácticamente desde el principio y que en este capítulo el tema fue tocado _muy_ por arriba; prometo ahondar cuando llegue el momento de escribir toda la situación. Espero no decepcionarlas.

Que tengan una hermosa semana._  
_


	91. El Universo cabe en una gota

**IMPORTANTE: **La clasificación de este capítulo es total, absoluta, indiscutiblemente **M**, desde el principio hasta el final. No quiero cambiar la clasificación de la historia porque cuando pasa a estar bajo clasificación **M** desaparece de la lista general, por eso estoy aclarando ahora que este capítulo se destaca de los otros por contener escenas no aptas para todo público (estoy exagerando más de lo que debería, pero son aclaraciones que deben ser hechas).

**NOTA: **Pensé en releerlo todo y editarlo, pero decidí dejarlo así como está, así como salió de mis dedos cuando lo escribí. Me costó mucho escribirlo; hay partes que me gustan mucho, otras partes las odio, otras no sé bien cómo describirlas o qué pensar de ellas. Salió distinto a lo que tenía planeado escribir, mucho más largo y mucho más explícito (tampoco _tan, tan, tan_ explícito; los he leído - y escrito, cuando escribía historias de Mike y Katherine de Desperate Housewives - más explícitos). Espero que no sea chocante y que sea todo lo que esperaban leer, todo lo que vienen esperando leer prácticamente desde el principio.

Ahora mismo comienzo a trabajar en el capítulo 91.

* * *

_En una gota cabe el Universo._

Uno el complemente perfecto del otro: ella frágil y delicada, su suave piel color marfil bañada por la luz de las velas desparramadas por toda la habitación, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa tímida, el cabello enrulado suelto enmarcando su rostro angelical, sus ojos empapados en un brillo teñido por la locura deslumbrándolo a él. Él, para ella un Dios esculpido en mármol, lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarla a llevar cualquier carga sobre sus hombros y alzarla en brazos cuando el agotamiento amenazara con derribarla; él, con su piel ligeramente más oscura, sus músculos duros como el acero, sus ojos color chocolate, profundos y cálidos, inmensos como el océano, esos ojos en los que ella al buscar encuentra espejos en los que puede verse hermosa.

Dos partes de una misma alma, encerradas una en cada cuerpo, dos mitades de una pieza perfecta que esperaban ansiosas volver a juntarse cuando las anatomías de aquellos dos seres tan íntimamente conectados se mezclen hasta diluir todo límite y acabar uniéndose tanto como físicamente posible, él dentro de ella, ella alrededor de él.

Si las paredes de aquél cuarto tuviesen sentimientos y características humanas, si fueran dueñas de la extrema sensibilidad de un artista que cuenta historias a través de lo que surge del roce de los pinceles empapados en pintura sobre los lienzos en blanco, o del don de moldear las palabras formando frases hermosas que transmiten aquello que es esencial y por ende invisible a los ojos, hallarían la inspiración para su obra maestra en aquella noche de diciembre en la que las mitades de un alma volvieron a unirse cuando dos cuerpos hechos uno a medida del otro se fusionaron por primera vez, explotando en sincronía, fundiéndose como el metal al fuego.

Si las paredes de aquél cuarto tuviesen oídos, habrían escuchado la conversación que tuvo lugar segundos antes de que todo control se esfumara y los gemidos se mezclaran con las escasas palabras que serían susurradas entre un beso y otro, una caricia y otra, un gemido y otro:

"¿Estás nerviosa?" la pregunta había nacido de los labios de él, sus labios hambrientos de los de ella, expectantes, como cada pequeña porción de su anatomía. Sus manos acunaban esa carita angelical con una ternura sólo comparable a aquella con la que él la miraba, como si estuviera tratando de memorizar cada segundo, cada detalle, cada pequeña cosa para grabarlo todo en su cabeza y guardar aquellas imágenes entre sus recuerdos más amados, aquella que sobreviven al paso del tiempo y que el corazón entre latido y latido jamás olvida.

"Un poco" su confesión no se hizo esperar, susurrada con una mezcla de timidez y ansiedad imposibles de disimular, provocando que él acariciara sus mejillas con infinita dulzura, buscando tranquilizarla "Pero estoy lista" agregó luego, con una firmeza y una convicción tan fuertes que podrían haber derribado cualquier argumento en contra "Y en realidad" continuó en un murmullo sólo audible para él, como siempre pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su torso y permitiendo a su cabeza reposar sobre su pecho por unos segundos, cerca de su corazón "es más ansiedad que nervios lo que siento"

Si esas paredes pudieran comprender la complejidad de los sentimientos que cargaban el ambiente, habrían percibido el enorme grado de dependencia que uno y el otro tienen, a tal punto que sólo él posee la fórmula secreta para calmar sus nervios y su ansiedad.

Se apartó apenas unos centímetros, los suficientes para poder contemplarla otra vez; nunca se cansaría de observarla, de estudiar cada detalle meticulosamente, jamás. Para él ella es una obra de arte, para él ella es la criatura más hermosa, y sólo con mirarla se embriaga, llegando al punto en el que toda razón se nubla, sus pensamientos se entumecen y no quedan más que sus sentidos degustando cada partícula de _ella_ flotando en el aire. Michelle sintió el oxígeno abandonar su cuerpo, sus pulmones de pronto vacíos, sus piernas aflojándose y amenazando con doblarse bajo su peso muerto; sin embargo, en ningún momento temió caer, porque él estaba allí, mirándola con adoración pura, listo para atajarla, listo para impedir que se hiciera cualquier clase de daño, literal y figurativamente.

El movimiento de su brazo al extenderlo sonó como un susurro que hizo eco en medio del profundo silencio en el que se encontraban inmersos; estaba tendiéndole la mano, pidiéndole sin palabras que la tomara, que entrelazara sus dedos con los de él, esos dedos hechos a medida para encajar perfectamente en el espacio entre los suyos. Ese gesto fue suficiente para desatar una cadena de estremecimientos que se expandieron rápidamente y se concentraron como una bola de fuego en sus zonas más sensibles, quemándola dulcemente, aumentando su urgencia y su deseo hasta bordear el límite de lo que puede soportarse.

Ella tomó su mano sin un atisbo de duda. Una confianza ciega refulgía salvaje en sus ojos, y si esas paredes hubieran sabido cómo, habrían podido leer el significado de una mirada tan profunda como la que transformaba el rostro de Michelle Dessler en ese momento convirtiéndolo en aun más exótico: ella iría con él a cualquier sitio, por él haría cualquier cosa, por él sacrificaría todo, a él le entregaría todo lo que es y todo lo que podría ser, era a él a quien había estado esperando durante todos esos años marcados por la soledad y la tristeza.

No sentía miedo porque si de algo estaba segura era de que él la cuidaría por sobre todas las cosas; sabía que en sus brazos nunca nada malo le sucedería porque él sería capaz de hasta lo imposible con tal de protegerla.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, devorándola bocado a bocado con la mirada pero con una ternura casi palpable mezclándose con aquellos destellos de lujuria, la condujo hacia la cama, lentamente, una parte de él inconscientemente deseando alargar la espera, y le pidió que se recostara boca abajo sobre la seda, el color oscuro contra el marfil de su piel creando un contraste exquisito. Con una delicadeza antes desconocida para sus manos cuando se trataba de tocar a una mujer (pero que adquirieron inmediatamente la primera vez que la acariciaron a ella en ese pasillo oscuro) comenzó a masajear su espalda, desparramando besos por todas partes para acompañar el movimiento de sus nudillos al ejercer suave presión en sus músculos para aflojar la tensión.

También él necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba un momento para enfriar su cabeza y asimilar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Precisaba sentir que aquello era real, que no era otro sueño u otra fantasía, que no despertaría de pronto, que eso no era un escenario fabricado por su mente, que ella estaba realmente allí, temblando bajo su tacto, estremeciéndose, suspirando su nombre entre gemidos entrecortados.

El tatuaje, el tatuaje era real, era prueba fehaciente de que ambos estaban semidesnudos, en esa cama, a la luz de las velas, a punto de hacer el amor por primera vez luego de que horas antes él deslizara un anillo de compromiso en su dedo y la llevara a ver la casa que había comprado para que juntos la transformaran en un hogar. Por eso pasó minutos enteros repasando con las yemas de sus dedos y con sus labios el eterno gravado de su piel, disfrutando de la sensación de esa textura ligeramente rugosa en el lugar donde las palabras fueron perpetuadas con tinta imborrable, empapándose en el significado de aquella frase repetida en distintos idiomas porque uno solo no podría contener todo lo que sí es posible expresar con el lenguaje de la piel, sintiendo justo debajo de esa declaración de amor tan inmensa sus pulsaciones aceleradas, escuchando atentamente su respiración, recordándole que su vida depende enteramente de él. Las letras que forman su nombre serán para siempre parte de ella, y esa simple noción era suficiente para enloquecerlo y embriagarlo, para aumentar los espasmos de placer - físicos y emocionales - que estaban sacudiéndolo completo como a un adicto que siempre quiere más y más porque no puede hallar satisfacción en ninguna dosis y por eso necesita seguir incrementando su consumo.

"Te amo, Michelle" susurró en su oído con la voz cargada de pasión y deseo.

Pero ella no contestó, al menos no con una frase coherente. Estaba cerca del colapso, caminando en puntitas de pie por la cornisa, completamente perdida en esas sensaciones intensas que la consumían violentamente. Ni un solo pensamiento podría haber cabido en su cabeza, y la capacidad para hablar parecía habérsele escapado junto con la de hacer prácticamente cualquier otra cosa que no fuera vibrar y gemir mientras él se concentraba en aniquilar cualquier rastro de ansiedad con el más inocente de los roces, arrastrándola al punto previo a perder la consciencia.

Flotando en éxtasis, su cuerpo entero parecía haberse vuelto liviano como una pluma. No había célula en su sistema que no estuviera siendo atacada por esas cosquillas tan placenteras que se intensificaban enormemente en su vientre, entre sus piernas, en su garganta. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños, sus uñas clavándose en las sábanas, su respiración entrecortada y errática mezclándose con esos '_te amo_' que él murmuraba descontroladamente. La fuerza con la que su corazón desaforado rebotaba contra su pecho era tal que, de haber tenido algo de su consciencia aun intacta, se habría detenido a preocuparse sobre qué podría pasar si la velocidad de sus pulsaciones aumentaba hasta sobrepasar los límites, quemando todos los fusiles y llevándolo a detenerse de golpe.

Nunca antes se había sentido así, como si todo a su alrededor pudiera caer sumergido en la negrura de un momento a otro, como si su existencia pudiera acabar súbitamente debido a una sobredosis de ese placer tan agudo que por momentos resultaba casi insoportable. Ya le había quitado la cordura, ya la tenía pendiendo de un finísimo hilo, reducida a un conjunto de células prendidas fuego, temblando expectante, hiperventilando; ya había logrado que germinara en ella el extraño deseo de morir ahí mismo, y no había hecho más que masajear su espalda usando simplemente sus manos y su boca.

Si las paredes de aquél cuarto fueran expertas novelistas, podrían haber descrito con precisión y en detalle el instante en el que de pronto ella se quedó en silencio, completamente quieta, sus cincuenta y dos kilos de piel y huesos hundiendo el colchón apenas, sus músculos flojos, como sedada, entumecida, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos pero sin que sonido alguno saliera de ellos.

"Michelle…" él llamó su nombre con dulzura, tomándola despacio por los hombros y girándola con delicadeza para que quedara tendida boca arriba, sus rulos desparramados sobre la almohada, la tenue luz de las velas iluminando su rostro.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo brillante, sus facciones exóticas relajadas en una expresión serena similar a la que tendría un ángel dormido, una sonrisa dulce desplegándose a lo ancho de su cara como el sol cuando se hunde en el horizonte listo para desparramar su belleza antes de desaparecer.

Esa belleza mística era todo lo que él podía ver en ese momento, con ella en sus brazos, vulnerable y dispuesta a entregarle cada pedazo de sí misma, expuesta como sólo delante de él lo ha estado. Y esa belleza lo impactó profundamente, desgarrando su alma, su carne, sus huesos.

Fue en ese preciso instante que comprendió finalmente lo que estaba a punto de acontecer en esa habitación, entre esas cuatro paredes que atestiguarían mudas el primer acto de amor absoluto entre los dos. Fue en ese preciso instante que con un golpe inesperado en el pecho que por poco lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer noqueado lo atacó la realidad de las circunstancias, depositando todo su peso sobre sus hombros y obligándolo a hacer uso de toda su fuerza para impedir ser aplastado: entendió verdaderamente todo aquello que creía haber logrado descifrar tiempo atrás pero que en realidad había permanecido como un enigma resuelto a medias hasta entonces, entendió mucho más de lo que podría haber imaginado la cabeza de un simple ser humano sería capaz de contener.

Y la compresión llevó lágrimas a sus ojos, lágrimas que quemaron sus órbitas con un calor casi tan abrasador como el que emanaba de ambos cuerpos, demasiado cerca pero demasiado lejos a la vez, porque sólo estarían calmados y satisfechos luego de unirse totalmente, deshaciéndose de todas las barreras, sin dejar pliegue alguno. Eran las lágrimas más hermosas que alguna vez hayan humedecido esos dos océanos color chocolate, y eran también las más puras y sinceras.

Nunca había creído en la existencia de tal cosa porque todas sus relaciones anteriores habían estado basadas puramente en la satisfacción física, pero era indudable que estaba teniendo un orgasmo emocional sólo mirándola tumbada allí, debajo de él, prácticamente desnuda, adormecida por el efecto del placer causado por sus caricias y sus besos, sin aire, tratando de lidiar con sensaciones que debían ser tan fuertes como las que estaban consumiéndolo a él pero que quedarían reducidas a nada si se las comparara con aquellas que aun les faltaba experimentar juntos. Estaba abrumado, le faltaban el aire y las palabras, temblaba incontrolablemente, los estremecimientos de su alma los sentía en la carne también, el mundo estaba girando demasiado rápido y al mismo tiempo parecía haberse detenido, todo en lo que podía concentrarse era ella, todo lo que quería era amarla eternamente, abrazar su cuerpo contra el suyo y no soltarla jamás.

Eso haría aquella noche. Iba a amarla hasta que las velas se consumieran y la habitación quedara en penumbras. Iba a amarla hasta que sus huesos se quebraran y sus músculos se desgarraran y él cayera derrumbado en la cama junto a ella. Iba a amarla hasta que sus pulmones se quedaran vacíos de oxígeno. Iba a amarla hasta que sus labios se gastaran y partieran al medio por tanto besar cada palmo de su piel. Iba a amarla hasta agotarse y perder el conocimiento. Iba a amarla hasta que la luna se escondiera y el sol saliera como todas las mañanas y se posara sobre la ciudad bañándola con su luz anaranjada. Y luego seguiría amándola, en cada amanecer y en cada anochecer por el resto de sus vidas, día tras día, todos los días, amándola como jamás se hubiera considerado a sí mismo capaz de amar a una mujer.

Ante la perspectiva de tomar su virginidad algo dentro suyo se sacudió violentamente, algo demasiado complejo como para ser explicado, y él sucumbió, dejando caer una de las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos. El Universo entero podría haber cabido en esa gota que como el rocío deslizándose por el tallo de una flor rodó por su mejilla para luego impactar contra _ella_, mojando su piel, el contacto de esas emociones materializadas en una lágrima simple en apariencia pero inexplicable en significado rescatándola de su trance con suavidad extrema, provocando que sus párpados se abrieran lentamente y su mirada se encontrara con la de él, ambas cargadas de deseo, ambas hablándose en su propio idioma, ambas contándose secretos la una a la otra.

"Tony…" murmuró su nombre, haciendo uso del poco oxígeno guardado en su sistema para pronunciar esas dos sílabas que podía sentir tatuadas en su propia carne y contra las que su corazón palpitaba desesperado, gastando sus escasas fuerzas en estirar su brazo lo suficiente para permitir a las yemas de sus dedos acariciar su rostro y borrar el rastro de esas pocas lágrimas que por sí solas transmitían mucho más que cualquier libro o poesía alguna vez escritos, mucho más que cualquier obra de arte alguna vez pintada o esculpida, mucho más que cualquier idea elaborada por la mente de un genio, mucho más que cualquier teoría filosófica gestada en la cabeza del más sabio. Esas lágrimas tiñendo su mirada y transformándola en aun más mística y hermosa, esas lágrimas mostrando con claridad el interior de su alma, valían para ella más que todo el oro en el mundo, pesaban más que cualquier otra cosa mala o buena que le hubiera sucedido en la vida.

"Te amo, Michelle" repitió él con voz ronca, acariciando su rostro con ternura de la misma manera en la que ella estaba haciéndolo, barriendo también unas cuantas lágrimas y luego llevándose las yemas de sus dedos a la boca para que empapasen sus labios antes de embeberse en ella completamente.

"Te amo mucho más del 'te amo' que te digo, Tony" susurró ella.

Y con un suave movimiento lo tiró hacia abajo, para que su cuerpo aun cubierto por esas ropas que no podía esperar a remover quedara encima del de ella, cubriéndola totalmente. Sus bocas colapsaron en una sucesión de besos apasionados y profundos mientras sus manos repasaban con caricias lo que ya conocían de memoria, las de ella el cabello revuelto de él, las de él su espalda ahora marcada para siempre después de que esa aguja hubiera trabajado en ella como el cincel trabaja al mármol, creando aun más belleza en una belleza ya de por sí superior a cualquier otra conocida.

Entre gemidos y gemidos el cosquilleo que como fuego crepitaba en todas partes fue aumentando para ambos, la necesidad y la urgencia de satisfacerse el uno al otro volviéndose prácticamente insoportables, aquella pequeña dosis de placer previa a esa que llegaría cuando los dos explotaran al mismo tiempo confundiéndose con algo que de haber podido ser descripto habría compartido muchas similitudes con lo que sea que encaje en la definición de un dolor dulce y adictivo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se apresuró; lo que se espera siempre es mucho mejor si se disfruta en cámara lenta.

En cámara lenta regó su torso con besos húmedos y electrizantes.

En cámara lenta dibujó el contorno de su pecho.

En cámara lenta dejó a su lengua hacer y deshacer los mismos caminos mil y un veces.

En cámara lenta permitió a sus manos tocarla como si ella fuera arcilla y él un experto escultor.

En cámara lenta quitó del medio ese prenda de algodón en forma de triángulo que aun cubría su cuerpo, haciéndola a un lado y dejándola caer al suelo con descuido e inmediatamente, como si estuviera prendida fuego, quizá para evitar que se debilitara la reserva de autocontrol que todavía le quedaba al sentir la tela humedecida mojando sus dedos.

Recostada ahí, desnuda, embebida en la luz de las velas, respirando entrecortadamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza evitando que todos los gemidos acumulados en su garganta se escaparan de golpe, mirándolo con deseo y adoración puros, casi rogando silenciosamente por más besos y caricias, parecía un espejismo, un ángel, una criatura sobrenaturalmente hermosa, demasiado perfecta para ser real, demasiado perfecta para ser completamente de su propiedad, demasiado perfecta para que él mereciera llamarla suya.

Y sin embargo, aun sabiendo injusto que tanta pureza le perteneciera, en un acto de egoísmo extremo ya mucho tiempo atrás había tomado la decisión de no poner reparos al destino y convertirla en su mujer, en su mundo, en su _todo_.

Para él se sintió como una pequeña eternidad encerrada en una esfera el tiempo que pasó observándola fijamente, pero si las paredes de aquél cuarto hubieran sabido cómo leer un reloj podrían haberle dicho que no fueron sino apenas treinta o cuarenta segundos los que marcaron las manecillas hasta que él volvió a descender sobre su cuerpo.

Separó sus piernas lo suficiente para que quedara entre ellas un espacio en el cual él pudiera caber. Cuando su boca se posó peligrosamente cerca del interior de uno de sus muslos, ella sintió cada músculo y cada terminación nerviosa tensarse. Su corazón frenó de golpe y se quedó muy quieto en su pecho, sus dedos se cerraron instintivamente alrededor de la seda atrapándola en sus puños, sus párpados cayeron de repente cual si hubieran estado cargados de plomo, su respiración se volvió tan elaborada que un hormigueo intenso se expendió por sus brazos y piernas. Él parecía estar disfrutando de esas relaciones involuntarias de las que su sistema estaba siendo víctima por culpa del comportamiento de sus labios a escasos centímetros del punto clave de su anatomía.

Una parte de ella, esa parte de ella que aun no estaba completamente perdida, reducida a nada, esfumada como si sus dedos ágiles hubieran hecho en su cabeza lo mismo que estaban a punto de hacer a su cuerpo hasta conseguir evaporar toda gota de coherencia existente, quería pedirle que detuviera esa tortura deliciosamente exasperante y le diera finalmente un poco de alivio en lugar de continuar divirtiéndose presionándola contra el límite, jugando a aumentar la dosis de placer muy de a poquito pero asegurándose de dejarla siempre desenado más, rogando por al menos una porción mínima de satisfacción.

Otra parte mucho más grande, esa parte salvaje dominada por las hormonas, por el instinto, por las necesidades emocionales y físicas más crudas y difíciles de describir, quería que él siguiera tocándola, provocándola, mostrándole el experto a la inexperta qué tan lejos puede llegarse exactamente, probando cuánto puede ella aguantar antes de sucumbir.

En medio de la discusión entre ambas partes un murmullo inteligible acabó escapándose por entre sus labios luego de haber estado un largo rato atrapado en su garganta, mezclándose con un gemido y dando como resultado un sonido que para él podría haber hecho que la tierra vibrara y se rajara en dos.

"Mmmh…"

"Michelle" él susurró su nombre como un mantra "… ¿te sentís bien?" preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en la voz, dispuesto a detenerse si ella se lo pedía, preguntándose si no estaría a punto de conducirla a un shock físico o emocional, o quizá incluso a una combinación de ambos.

"Mmmh…" fue toda la respuesta que pudo obtener de ella, pues se encontraba en un estado indefinido entre la euforia silenciosa y otra dimensión demasiado placentera como para desear ser devuelta a la realidad "… Mmmh…" gimió otra vez, temblando ligeramente, y luego consiguió hilar un puñado de palabras más o menos entendibles ": Estoy bien"

De hecho, se sentía mejor que nunca. Más viva que nunca. Más deseada que nunca. Más adorada que nunca. Más especial que nunca. Más importante que nunca. Más enamorada que nunca. Él lograba que se sintiera así: hermosa, cuidada, especial, _perfecta_. Y que Tony estuviera asegurándose de que ella aun deseaba que él continuara yendo más y más lejos, empujando literal y figurativamente todas las barreras (las visibles, las imaginarias, las tangibles, las intangibles) que quedaban, que a él le preocupara más contenerla y protegerla que satisfacer sus propias necesidades, todo eso confirmaba una vez más que estaba en los brazos a los que pertenecía.

Mientras ambos se ahogaban en el cosquilleo producto de la anticipación, milímetro a milímetro él fue moviendo sus labios con tiento hasta llegar al punto con el que su boca buscaba encontrarse. Sus manos – una a cada lado de su cintura, los pulgares dibujando círculos alrededor de sus muslos - la sujetaron firmemente contra el colchón para controlar cualquier temblor involuntario que pudiera embestirla, y poco a poco, prestando atención extrema a los signos de su cuerpo y con todos los sentidos alerta, comenzó a besarla íntimamente, con un ritmo suave, dulce, propio para investigar e ir averiguando uno a uno los secretos de un terreno inexplorado, con un compás tranquilo, la presión casi relajante. Lo aterraba la posibilidad de lastimarla, de hacerle daño, por eso puso cuidado en cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando que ayudaran a su cuerpo a aflojarse y prepararse para lo que vendría después, queriendo asegurarse de que se sintiera satisfecha y su sistema quedara sedado de placer antes de unir su cuerpo al suyo.

Sin embargo, nada podría haberla preparado para el sinfín de reacciones que la atacaron sin previo aviso, todas juntas, moliendo sus huesos, inmovilizándola, haciendo a la sangre hervir en sus venas, descontrolando los latidos de su corazón; su pulso acelerado se intensificaba entre sus piernas, una desconocida sensación cálida y abrumadora la empapaba por dentro y por fuera, su cabeza estaba en blanco y vacía. Flotaba, liviana como una pluma, ajena a todo, sólo consciente de su boca obrando maravillas en su cuerpo y derritiéndola como los rayos del sol al hielo, sólo consciente de las mariposas inquietas en su estómago y de ese placer hasta entonces desconocido que estaba acumulándose dentro suyo y amenazando con hacerla explotar, amenazando con matarla; sabía que él haría que se sintiera bien, pero jamás creyó que fuera humanamente posible sentirse _tan_ bien, como si nada importara, como si no precisara ninguna otra cosa, como si estuviera suspendida en el aire. Desde el primer segundo supo que a ese placer recorriéndola palmo a palmo se volvería terriblemente adicta, pero no le preocupaba, porque sus labios ávidos de consumirla pedacito a pedacito estarían siempre dispuesto a satisfacerla cada vez que quisiera una dosis de eso indescriptible, de esa sensación que se concentraba en sus zonas sensibles húmeda y caliente como una bola de fuego.

Sus labios la devoraron poco a poco, bocado a bocado, disfrutando cada segundo enormemente, descubriendo cuáles puntos específicos la llevaban al mismísimo borde del colapso y cuáles debía estimular para darle a su ego el gusto de escuchar su nuevo sonido favorito: el de su respiración agitada y sus suspiros; jamás se cansaría de esos ruidos que como música llenaban el ambiente, rebotando contra las paredes y regresando a él para envolverlo.

De repente el silencio se posó otra vez entre los dos, más palpable que nunca. Ella había quedado de nuevo como adormecida, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa cruzando su rostro, sus pulsaciones haciéndose sentir con fuerza en todas partes y su corazón latiendo justo en el centro de su garganta. Él se detuvo sólo para observarla yacer ahí, consumida, para admirarla, absorberla, intoxicarse de ella. Apenas sí le había dado una muestra efímera de las dosis de placer que el cuerpo humano puede experimentar y aguantar, ni siquiera había logrado que se convulsionara en auténticos espasmos de éxtasis hasta perder el sentido (eso, sabía bien, no lo conseguiría sino hasta después de varios encuentros; el amor, la pasión y la química entre ellos eran suficientes para iniciar un incendio, pero eso no quitaba que el cuerpo de ella, como el de todas las mujeres, necesitaría ajustarse a muchas cosas antes de poder funcionar en su total capacidad), pero Michelle ya estaba temblando e hiperventilando por los efectos de sus besos.

"Mmmh…" volvió a escuchar aquél sonido que de haber tenido oídos las paredes de aquél cuarto no habrían sabido cómo descifrar, pero que él podía entender porque los dos hablaban el mismo idioma, uno único e irrepetible. Estaba preguntándole por qué se había detenido, por qué le había hecho creer que estaba llevándola al cielo y luego la había arrojado de vuelta a la Tierra justo cuando estaba a punto de rozarlo con las yemas de los dedos.

Estaba repentina y dolorosamente consciente de todos los detalles que se habían vuelto difusos mientras él le rendía culto como a una diosa: algunos de sus músculos estaban contraídos y duros como el acero, mientras otros estaban extrañamente relajados; su ritmo cardíaco se hallaba fuera de cualquier parámetro conocido; su pulso era errático, su respiración pesada, y su temperatura elevada, como si hubiera estado delirando de fiebre y no de placer.

Haciendo uso de la poca coherencia de la que pudo agarrarse para armar una oración más o menos comprensible, se quejó con un hilo de voz, moviendo apenas los labios:

"No recuerdo haberte pedido que te detuvieras…"

"Shhh…" la tranquilizó él, permitiendo que su boca fuera hacia arriba, deteniéndose por momentos para prestar atención a áreas sensibles como su abdomen, su pecho "Shhh…" la calmó otra vez al sentirla tensa.

Con mucho cuidado se recostó sobre ella, permitiendo que su cuerpo la cubriera por completo pero impidiendo que todo su peso cayera sobre el de Michelle y la aplastara. Simplemente reposó su cabeza sobre su hombro y enterró la cara en su piel en un intento por controlarse; ella podía sentir la manifestación física de todas sus necesidades presionando contra su muslo, y al moverse instintivamente creó tal fricción que casi lo llevó a él a caer deshecho. Él respiró hondo varias veces, llenándose los pulmones con su perfume, y trató de aflojarse. Sus manos seguían sujetándola firmemente, una a cada costado de su cintura, y estaba considerando dejarlas explorar terreno abajo cuando fue sorprendido por las de ella interponiéndose entre los dos para buscar los botones de su camisa y desabrocharlos.

Un botón menos. Dos botones menos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. Su camisa terminó hecha un bollo en el suelo. Y antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, un poco más repuesta ella había tomado la iniciativa de girarlo hacia el costado para invertir los roles.

La fricción se transformó en aun más exquisitamente insoportable cuando él quedó recostado boca arriba y con ella presionando todo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Los dos podían sentir el deseo y la urgencia quemándolos en todas partes, y sin embargo seguían jugando a caminar por el borde de la cornisa, dejándose embriagar por la adrenalina, disfrutando cada corriente eléctrica en sus venas. Él la necesitaba y deseaba como ella jamás hubiera creído posible ser deseada y necesitada, y ella lo deseaba y necesitaba tanto que estaba empezando a quedarse sin aire, sin fuerzas, totalmente atrapada en esa locura que parecía estar buscando tragarla entera; sin embargo, ninguno tenía intención de apresurarse, incluso si sus cuerpos estaban ya al límite y no soportaban más la espera.

Su nombre se perdía en su garganta antes de que pudiera juntar las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo pasar por sus labios, por lo que sólo emitía suspiros ininteligibles y carentes de toda coherencia cada vez que parecía estar a punto de explotar mientras ella besaba cada centímetro de su torso desnudo, sus hombros y su cuello, ahogándose en las sensaciones maravillosas despertadas por el contacto piel con piel. Sus pechos estaban firmemente presionados contra el suyo, sus jadeos se mezclaban en el aire formando una única melodía, sus dedos repasaban lentamente el contorno de sus músculos mientras los suyo dibujaban mariposas en su espalda, se mordían los labios el uno al otro casi como si quisieran comerse literalmente. Los dos se tensaban y rompían en temblores incontrolables cada vez que ella se mecía despacio contra él, haciendo que cada roce se sintiera mitad bendición y mitad tortura, agudizando sus cinco sentidos hasta saturarlos, quemándose como si los hubieran arrojado a las llamas de deseo que estaban lamiéndolos por dentro.

Nunca antes una mujer lo había enloquecido a tal punto que sentía la cabeza nublada y los pensamientos entumecidos. Ella sabía exactamente cómo tocarlo, cómo acariciarlo con la boca y besarlo con los dedos, cuánta presión aplicar, cuándo detenerse, cuándo arquear su espalda y gemir en su oído al sentir sus manos repasando otra vez las palabras tatuadas en su carne y cuándo contenerse y ahogar cualquier ruido para no llevarlo a descontrolarse de golpe. Era por instinto puro y no por experiencia que estaba segura de qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, cómo y cuándo responder a las reacciones arrancadas por sus estímulos, cómo arrastrarlo con lentitud exasperante hasta tenerlo pendiendo de un hilo finísimo, casi sin respirar, sin poder articular palabra.

Habían sido hechos uno a medida del otro, para encajar ella en sus brazos y él en los suyos, un cuerpo sobre el otro, un cuerpo debajo del otro, sus manos por toda su piel y las suyas por toda la de él; sus bocas eran también perfectas una para comerse a besos a la otra. Y estaban tan solo a segundos de comprobar lo que los dos ya sabían, lo que los dos siempre habían sabido, incluso antes de que los encuentros entre ambos se volvieran tan profundos e íntimos, cuando los besos eran tiernos, las mordidas más suaves y las caricias apenas superficiales: los dos son las mitades de una misma pieza, los dos se complementan, los dos se completan; su carne, huesos y piel fueron cuidadosamente esculpidos hasta formar un hombre y una mujer imperfectos en muchos sentidos pero perfectos para estar juntos, para fundirse juntos, física y espiritualmente.

"Mmmh…" gimió involuntariamente contra su cuello mientras sus dientes buscaban ese sitio hipersensible ideal para jugar a tratar de morder sin dejar marcas.

Escuchó inmediatamente el sonido de su risa, tan natural y tan contagiosa, suave como una brisa, demasiado delicada, más parecida a un suspiro que a otra cosa, vibrando dentro suyo como si estuviera sonando en su alma y no a su alrededor. Automáticamente ella contestó en el mismo lenguaje, riendo y sonriendo contra la piel ya enrojecida de ese punto estratégico cerca de la base de su garganta.

"¿Por qué sonreís?" susurró ella, incorporándose lo suficiente para quedar sentada a horcajadas encima suyo, con todo su cuerpo desnudo presionando contra el epicentro de lo que se sentía como un volcán al borde de la erupción, sus manos sobre su pecho para poder mantenerse erguida, sus piernas pegadas una a cada costado de las suyas, sus ojos orientales espejando aquellos color chocolate intensos, las puntas de tus narices casi tocándose.

"Sonrío porque me estás dando muchos más motivos para que la letra _'M'_ sea mi favorita" respondió con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.

De pronto esos instantes en los que ambos habían reído como criaturas se habían disipado hasta convertirse otra vez en uno de esos momentos cargados de emociones complejísimas que pueden sentirse llenando el aire, llenando la habitación, pintando las paredes de ese cuarto en el que estaban dejando cada pedazo de su alma movimiento a movimiento.

"Creo que puedo darte todavía más motivos" murmuró ella seductoramente, temblando en anticipación a llevar a cabo la idea conjurada por su cabeza, su espalda arqueándose ligeramente, su piel erizándose.

Sus manos, mucho más ágiles y menos torpes que las primeras veces, no tardaron en deshacerse de sus pantalones y luego de sus bóxers, dejándolos a ambos en igualdad de condiciones: desnudos, vulnerables, sin nada que esconder ni cómo esconderlo, empapados en deseo, expectantes, ansiosos.

Durante varios minutos que se hicieron eternos se quedaron mirándose, muy quietos, sintiendo por todas partes el pulso acelerado del otro, respirando entrecortadamente, reprimiendo gemidos involuntarios que no lograban escapar y morían presionados contra sus labios.

Estaban demasiado embebidos uno en el otro, y aun ni siquiera estaban literalmente uno en el otro; estaban demasiado perdidos, y ni siquiera se habían perdido del todo aun, ni siquiera se habían entregado del todo aun.

Quería prolongar el juego previo un poco más, era evidente. Moría por hacerlo temblar como ella había temblado, suspirar como ella había suspirado; moría por escuchar su nombre susurrado mil veces entre frases incoherentes, moría por torturarlo con los más simples roces, moría por convertirlo en nada y absorberlo todo, moría por verlo sucumbir bajo los efectos de su tacto y de sus besos, moría por dejarlo incapaz de articular palabra. Y él, sin embargo, ya no podía aguantar más: con cada segundo que pasaba la espera se volvía increíblemente insoportable, con cada segundo que pasaba el control se le escapaba por entre los dedos como agua que escurre por el cuenco de las manos. Así como estaban las cosas nada le daba la seguridad de poder durar cinco minutos más y al parecer las intenciones de Michelle no eran precisamente las de bajarle la temperatura, más bien todo lo contrario. Ninguna mujer lo había afectado así, ninguna mujer lo había empujado tan peligrosamente hacia el borde del precipicio, ninguna mujer lo había puesto contra las cuerdas tan rápidamente, ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentirse sofocado de esta manera, ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentirse tan necesitado.

Entonces tomó el control antes de que ella lo hiciera, enterrando sus largos dedos en aquellos rulos sedosos y atrayéndola hacia sí para conducir esos labios directo a los suyos y estrellarlos, haciéndolos colisionar espectacularmente con toda la fuerza y pasión de la que eran capaces. Besarla descontroladamente, como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabar, como si nada más existiera, como si el Universo se hubiera consumido, a él lo calmaba, le daba la oportunidad de comunicarse con ella sin tener que apelar a su reducida capacidad de expresarse con frases hechas: entre besos le dijo que la adoraba, que ya no podía seguir soportando una centésima de segundo más sin estar dentro de ella, que la espera se había tornado en la más dulce tortura, que estaba acercándose demasiado al instante de explotar y que no podía contenerse, que su necesidad de ella estaba comiéndolo vivo, que sentía dolor físico que solamente podría calmar amándola, que lo abrasaba una sed inhuma que solamente ella podría saciar y lo invadía un hambre atroz de su cuerpo que precisaba ser mitigado.

Y Michelle se aflojó bajo el efecto de esos besos apasionados, perdiéndose en cada sensación, descubriendo y redescubriendo mil veces las mismas cosas, permitiendo que su boca quedara inundada por ese sabor único e incomparable al que era adicta, embriagándose lentamente y disfrutando cada minuto de ello, dejando que la locura tomara el control y olvidándose de absolutamente todo mientras una lengua acariciaba lentamente a la otra. Pasados minutos que podrían haber sido eternos o efímeros - ¿a quién le importaba el tiempo en esa habitación? - quedó de nuevo muy quieta y callada, apenas respirando, con el corazón acelerado y los ojos cerrados porque de pronto sus párpados pesaban demasiado. Estaba recostada encima de él, rendida, tratando de recuperar algo de aire, liviana como una pluma porque no había ni una sola preocupación pesando sobre ella, completamente relajada, como arcilla en sus manos lista para que él la moldeara a gusto e hiciera de ella lo que se le antojara.

Ni un solo pensamiento turbaba su cabeza, ni una sola gota de sangre en sus venas se había librado de ser intoxicada por ese placer mezclado con ansiedad. A fuego lento se consumían sus células y neuronas, ya no había forma de que regresara a ser lo que era una hora atrás, cuando aun conservaba un poco de cordura. Él aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para ponerse en control y cambiar posiciones con un rápido pero suave movimiento y que ella acabara debajo suyo, tendida sobre su espalda, vulnerable como el más inocente e indefenso de los ángeles, con sus rulos negros desparramados sobre la almohada, su pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente al compás de su respiración agitada.

Todo su peso cayó sobre ella, distribuido para no aplastarla ni hacerle daño (aquello era lo último que él hubiera querido; habría preferido morir ahí mismo antes que hacerle mal). Estaban ahí, desnudos en lo literal y en lo figurativo, ansiosos, expectantes, violentamente poseídos por un deseo arrollador y una necesidad cruda que ya no podían ser ignorados. Jadeando fuertemente, preso de sus emociones, se dejó vencer por su adicción a simplemente sentirla y enterró su rostro en aquél huequito cálido entre su hombro y su cuello para poder inhalar su perfume y llenarse los pulmones con él. La envolvió con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí tanto como pudo; piel con piel, ya sin telas absurdas restringiendo sus ganas de tocarse, envueltos en una bola de fuego, muriendo por fundirse, por mezclarse hasta volverse uno solo, hasta juntar sus almas de nuevo, hasta que esas dos piezas separadas mucho tiempo atrás volvieran a formar un entero.

"Te amo, Tony" Michelle susurró en su oído, acariciando su espalda con infinita ternura, trazando líneas indefinidas con las yemas de sus dedos, revolviendo su cabello negro en remolinos, presionando – involuntariamente, por instinto, respondiendo a necesidades básicas y primitivas que combinadas con las emocionales estaban devorándola de a bocados – su cadera contra la de él, sintiendo la terrible urgencia de tanto deseo acumulado latiendo contra su muslo.

"Yo también te amo, Michelle" escuchó las palabras sofocadas por su piel debajo de sus labios "Te amo demasiado, mucho más que el 'te amo' que te digo"

Un espasmo la recorrió de pies a cabeza, atravesándola como un rayo, partiéndola al medio, perforando su alma. Temblaba otra vez, incontrolablemente, y eran las manos de él – una a cada costado de su cintura – sujetándola contra el colchón las que la mantenían en su lugar, pero no estaba nerviosa. Más bien todo lo contrario: se sentía más preparada y segura que nunca porque sabía que él estaría allí cuidándola todo el tiempo, protegiéndola, amándola por sobre todas las cosas.

"Estoy lista, Tony" murmuró mientras una oleada de excitación la atacaba y la sensación caliente y húmeda entre sus piernas se volvía aun más caliente, aun más húmeda; los brazos de ella se cerraron alrededor de él, estrechándolo tiernamente con sus delicados brazos que, al igual que toda ella, parecían haber sido hechos de porcelana.

En un solo movimiento se impulsó hacia arriba, hasta que los dos estuvieron nariz con nariz, mirada con mirada, una boca tentando a la otra, demasiado cerca pero no lo suficiente para aliviarse, a apenas un roce de perder el control, a apenas un roce de hundirse uno en el otro para siempre.

Sosteniéndose con un codo para erguirse ligeramente sobre ella, con su otra mano acarició su rostro, dibujando sus facciones con cuidado, delineándolas despacio como si estuvieran construidas en el aire con restos de humo y pudieran esfumarse en cualquier momento, dejándolo con la sensación de que nada había sido real, de que todo había sido una ilusión, una fantasía creada por su cabeza para satisfacer a su corazón cansado de no hallar a ese pedazo que le faltaba para estar entero y poder latir libre de dolor. Sin embargo, ella no era nada de eso: ella estaba ahí, y él podía sentirla, podía sentirla viva, respirando, ansiándolo, esperándolo, amándolo, podía sentirla empapada de deseo, podía sentir la locura corriendo por sus venas así como corría también en la sangre que fluía por las de él, podía sentir sus ojos perforándolo y viendo mucho más allá de lo que cualquier otro ser humano alguna vez lo había hecho, podía sentir su alma estremecerse a la espera de reencontrarse con su otra parte cuando los dos se volvieran uno.

Separó los labios como si hubiera estado a punto de decir algo y ella aguardó a que las palabras llenaran el silencio, pero nada de eso sucedió. ¿Qué podía decir con palabras en aquél momento que ella ya no supiera porque se lo habían dicho antes con la piel? ¿Qué podía agregar en ese lenguaje absurdo hecho de consonantes, vocales, verbos, adjetivos y reglas ortográficas que no hubiera sido ya explicado entre besos y caricias? Hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo intentar hablar, hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo hacer el esfuerzo de armar frases coherentes que, de todos modos, jamás habrían podido contener todas esas emociones complejas que hacían latir su corazón y dominaban sus actos y pensamientos.

Y al parecer ella pensaba lo mismo, porque volvió a juntar sus labios acariciándolos despacio con su pulgar y dijo en un susurro dulce acompañado por la ternura de sus caricias en su rostro y en su espalda:

"Ya no hace falta que hablemos" murmuró "Todo lo que tengo que saber ya lo sé"

Había demasiadas capas en esa única, sencilla en apariencia, oración. Demasiadas. Y todas ellas él las entendió inmediatamente, porque así funcionaban las cosas para los dos: se entendían con poco, se entendían demasiado cuando nadie más habría sido capaz de desentrañar los misterios de sus corazones y sus almas, se entendían como jamás otra persona llegaría a comprenderlos.

_Sé que no vas a lastimarme._

_Sé que vas a cuidarme._

_Sé que vas a estar conmigo para siempre._

_Sé que para vos siempre yo voy a estar primero._

_Sé que para vos nada importa más que yo._

_Sé que esto significa 'para siempre'._

_Sé que nunca vas a hacerme mal._

_Sé que me necesitás tanto como yo te necesito a vos._

_Sé que vamos a estar juntos eternamente._

_Sé que ninguno de los dos quiere seguir esperando._

No había nada más por lo que seguir esperando, no había nada deteniéndolos, no había nada impidiendo que sucediera, no había nada colgando sobre ellos cual espada filosa lista para cortar el aire y recordarles lo frágil que son las emociones y lo difícil que es controlarlas, no había nada poniéndoles un alto abrupto. Estaban allí, solos, sumergidos en su propio mundo, lejos de cualquier realidad. Ninguno de los dos era consciente de otra cosa que no fuera lo que estaba a punto de suceder; ya no sabían si temblaban, si aquello que vibraba eran sus cuerpos o sus almas dentro de ellos, si el cielo estaba arriba, abajo o si ya estaban hundidos en él. Todo lo que sabían era que estaban allí, meramente existiendo, existiendo juntos, a punto de volverse uno.

Los brazos de ella se cerraron con firmeza alrededor de él, los suyos la envolvieron posesivamente, ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, y uno contra el otro los dos se relajaron. Y en el momento en el que él se deslizó lentamente dentro de ella y cualquier distancia entre ambos se disolvió hasta quedar reducida a nada, hasta que no había espacio físico entre los dos, hasta que estuvieron absoluta, completa y totalmente piel con piel, unidos, fundidos, un único cuerpo hecho de dos, el mundo se detuvo sobre su eje, la velocidad de la luz y la velocidad del sonido pasaron a estar en cámara lenta, los negros y los grises cobraron vida y todo dejó de importar.

Aquello significaba muchísimo más que un encuentro físico, significaba mucho más que oleadas de placer cayendo como cascadas y tocando cada terminación nerviosa prendiéndolas fuego, significaba mucho más que la satisfacción de las necesidades más primitivas o el alivio de una urgencia causada por un deseo tremendo e incontrolable. Lo que aquello significaba, sin embargo, no podría ser encontrado entre las definiciones de ningún libro, diccionario o enciclopedia, porque era algo único, algo íntimo, algo creado a medida de los dos y para que entendieran sólo ellos.

Si las paredes de aquél cuarto hubieran estado hechas de piel, músculos, terminaciones nerviosas, venas, sangre y huesos, habrían podido tener al menos una leve noción de aquellas sensaciones que a los dos habían atacado de golpe, distintas a cualquier otra cosa que hubieran experimentado antes, tan terriblemente intensas y abrumadoras que durante un minuto entero les faltó el aire a ambos y sus corazones se aceleraron de tal manera que parecían zumbar en lugar de latir.

Son las sensaciones, precisamente las sensaciones aquellas que luego ninguno de los dos sabría cómo describir, aquellas que al principio estaban mezcladas y parecía improbable llegaran a separarlas y definirlas. Eran demasiadas y completamente nuevas para ambos, sucediendo todas juntas y atrayéndolos, devorándolos. Durante los primeros segundos los dos se quedaron terriblemente quietos, absorbiendo todo física y mentalmente, dándose tiempo para ajustarse el uno al otro; finalmente estaban fusionados, tan cerca como posible para dos seres humanos, sumergido él en ella y ella alrededor de él, él embebido en ella y ella aferrándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Era un shock para ambos (si algo él hubiera podido asegurar sin duda alguna era que definitivamente estaba teniendo un orgasmo emocional), demasiado fuerte para ser explicado, demasiado personal para ser comprendido.

No eran conscientes de nada, de absolutamente nada, pues todo rastro de consciencia parecía haber sido temporalmente erradicado de ellos; el cielo bien podría haber estado arriba, abajo, o incluso dentro de ellos mismos, y no se habrían dado cuenta. ¿Era de día o de noche? Ya no lo sabían, porque cualquier detalle de esa madrugada se había diluido, tal como lo habían hecho los límites, las líneas, todo. Todo se había convertido en un tumulto borroso del que ellos eran centro, un tumulto borroso en el cual lo único real era el amor fluyendo de ambos, un tumulto borroso en el cual lo único verdaderamente definido era que dos seres que se adoraban el uno al otro estaban finalmente unidos en la manera más íntima en la que se puede estarlo. El escenario se había difuminado, los colores se habían confundido unos con los otros, las formas ya no tenían sentido, sólo quedaba la escena y su esencia, su significado: ellos dos perdidos uno en el otro, encerrados en su propio Universo, ese Universo que cabía entero en una gota, ese Universo que jamás pertenecería a nadie más.

Tenían el gusto, la vista, el tacto, el oído y el olfato sobrecargados. Michelle sentía sobre ella todo el peso de él, la piel de ambos hervía como la sangre que hinchaba sus venas, sus pulsaciones podían sentirse en todas partes, sus perfumes se mezclaban embriagándolos, sus bocas estaban demasiado cerca, bajo sus manos que se habían quedado quietas sobre su espalda latía desaforado el corazón de él, contra su pecho él sentía al de ella palpitar. Los efectos de esa cercanía eran mucho más tóxicos y potentes de lo que cualquiera de los dos se habría atrevido a imaginar antes, tan fuertes y tan potentes que no podían pensar, no podían moverse, no podían respirar, no podían recordar nada, no podían hallarse en tiempo y espacio. No les habría molestado tener que permanecer así por el resto de su existencia, sin necesitar nada más, sin desear nada más, sin moverse, sin volver a probar una gota de oxígeno, sólo sintiéndose, consumiéndose, devorándose, comunicándose sin emitir sonido alguno.

Los dos estaban hipnotizados, concentrados el uno en el otro, adorándose en silencio, mirándose con incontenible locura, sin prestar atención a nada más, sus miradas clavadas una en la otra como si un imán invisible estuviera atrayéndolas, como si fuera imposible apartar a una de la otra, así como hubiera sido imposible separarlos a ellos.

Ella se observaba en sus espejos favoritos, encontrándose más hermosa y más perfecta de lo que alguna vez se hubiera atrevido a pensar otro ser humano la encontraría. Esos espejos a los que se había acostumbrado, esos espejos que sanaban heridas y hacían maravillas en su autoestima lastimado, esos espejos que le habían enseñado a encontrar al cisne detrás de las plumas maltratadas del patito feo, esos espejos en los que podía ver abriéndose el camino que conducía a su futuro, esos espejos que le decían sin que fueran precisas las palabras que para él ella siempre sería una princesa, esos espejos rebosaban de lágrimas al igual que los de ella, en los que él estaba perdido, en los que él estaba ahogándose como ella se ahogaba en los suyos.

Dos de esas lágrimas cayeron, rodando una por cada mejilla. Él se inclinó hacia adelante y con ternura las atrapó con sus labios antes de que pudieran morir en la comisura de esa boca que seguía hambrienta de sus besos, esa boca de la cual salió el sonido que quebró el silencio y rompió esa finísima capa en la que estaban envueltos devolviéndolos a un plano un poco más real en el que sus sentidos podían diferenciar cada sensación y analizarla por separado en lugar de absorberlas todas juntas y sin filtro: un delicado gemido, delicado como ella, mezcla de dolor y placer que perforó sus oídos y causó una cadena de vibraciones en su alma.

Y ese sonido que rebotó contra las paredes, hizo eco y siguió sonando aun después de que se hubiera extinguido en el aire lo asustó y sustrajo del hechizo en el que los dos habían caído. No quería hacerle daño, por eso había sido extremadamente suave en un intento por causarle el menor dolor posible, pero durante ese primer minuto que había parecido transcurrir en lo que dura una eternidad había estado demasiado absorto y demasiado mesmerizado por la belleza del acto en sí, demasiado intoxicado de amor, demasiado paralizado por la locura y quizá había ido muy lejos incluso si todo el tiempo había estado concentrado en minimizar tanto como pudiera el impacto emocional y fundamentalmente el impacto físico que la primera vez tendría en ella.

"¿Estoy lastimándote?" preguntó él enseguida en un susurro cargado de preocupación que denotaba la falta de aire en sus pulmones y el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo para contenerse y no explotar.

Con sus pulgares acarició la piel húmeda de su rostro y luego delineó la sonrisa que cruzó aquella carita angelical cuyas facciones a la luz de las velas resultaban mucho más exóticas y luego besó sus párpados al tiempo que ella respondió:

"No" él supo leer ese monosílabo como lo que era en realidad: un _'No, no duele tanto como pensé que dolería'_. Su siguiente confesión confirmó sus sospechas ":… Duele un poquito, pero estoy bien" se apresuró a asegurar, contorneando su semblante con las yemas de sus dedos y luego enterrando su mano en su cabello para poder empujar su cabeza hacia abajo y obligar a sus labios a encontrarse con los suyos "… Estoy bien" repitió en un murmullo, besándolo despacio "… Me siento tan bien" suspiró, su voz un poco más aguada que de costumbre, su capacidad para respirar bien reducida a cero, sus piernas temblando ligeramente, sus pensamientos vueltos humo, su anatomía entera pidiendo más de lo que fuera que él estuviera a punto de hacerla sentir, más de aquello que todavía no conocía pero que de todos modos estaba segura se tornaría adictivo en cuanto probara la primera dosis "… Me siento tan bien" repitió, desparramando besos alrededor de su mandíbula "Hacéme sentir mejor" le pidió en un hilo de voz, estrujándolo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz "… Demostráme cuánto me amás. Enseñáme cómo amarte"

Nada podría haberlo preparado para escuchar esas palabras siendo dichas en ese tono sofocado y necesitado, deshaciéndolo por dentro como si su interior fuera de algodón de azúcar, calando hondo hasta tocar sus huesos, dejándolo indefenso y derrotado, dispuesto a satisfacer todos sus deseos y a hacer cualquier cosa que ella quisiera sin que tuviera que suplicar demasiado. Michelle estaba debajo de él, alrededor de él, los dos estaban totalmente unidos, ya le había entregado su corazón y su alma, ya le había entregado su cuerpo, y ahora estaba pidiéndole que le demostrara con la piel, con sus besos, con sus caricias cuánto la adoraba, estaba pidiéndole que le enseñara a amarlo.

Él era el primero con el que ella estaba compartiendo algo tan íntimo, y también sería el último, y el _único_; y aunque con muchas mujeres él se había metido bajo las sábanas por motivos estúpidos en búsqueda de gratificación instantánea, en cierto modo esa también era su primera vez porque no había entendido el concepto de intimidad, el concepto de amar, el concepto de depender de alguien para ser feliz, hasta que sus caminos se cruzaron y los llevaron a acabar donde estaban esa madrugada, enredados, los dos maestros, los dos aprendices, porque así como ella estaba pidiéndole a él que le enseñara a amar, él también iba a aprender de ella.

Enmarcando su rostro con sus manos acercó sus labios a los de ella y comenzó a besarla, muy lentamente al principio, luego con una pasión que fue _in crescendo_ con cada segundo hasta convertirse en desmedida. Y siguiendo el ritmo de esos besos, embriagándose en ese sabor único resultado del duelo de una lengua y otra, empezó a moverse dentro de ella, meciendo ambos cuerpos hacia adelante y hacia atrás con delicadeza, empujando y embistiendo tan despacio que la rotación de su cadera habría sido prácticamente imperceptible para las paredes de aquél cuarto si hubieran tenido ojos con los que mirar atentamente. Ella respondía por instinto, sus movimientos delicados y tímidos siempre en sentido contrario a los de él para aumentar ese cosquilleo que se extendía por cada rincón de su anatomía, sus besos desesperados; disfrutaba de cada roce por más mínimo que fuese y temblaba inconteniblemente cuando él encontraba sus puntos más sensibles.

Encajaban perfectamente, el ángulo y la fricción eran perfectos, el ritmo era perfecto, el tempo era perfecto, lo posesivo de las caricias de ella en la espalda de él era perfecto, el sonido de los gemidos ahogados por aquél juego de mordidas en el que sus labios estaban perdidos era perfecto. Para él, _ella_ toda era perfecta, entonces, ¿cómo no sería perfecto amarla?, ¿cómo no sería perfecto demostrarle así toda esa adoración y esa locura que se apretujaban en su pecho y causaban que su corazón latería desesperado, todo el tiempo a punto de estallar, todo el tiempo a punto de explotar?

Para ella amarlo a él también era perfecto. Las leves punzadas de dolor que había sentido durante uno o dos minutos se habían disuelto hasta ser reemplazadas por un placer tan enorme que no cabía dentro de ella y cuyos restos iban escapándose en forma de suspiros, gemidos y palabras indefinidas y entrecortadas. Había fantaseado con ese momento cientos de veces, más de las que podría recordar, pero jamás se la había ocurrido que sería así: tan mágico, tan especial, tan único, tan dulce. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de tocar el cielo con las manos, como si no existiera físicamente sino sólo en alma, como si nada importara, como si no hubiera principio ni fin sino sólo un instante tan cargado de emociones como aquél en el que los dos se hallaban sumergidos.

Al reloj se le escaparon los segundos y los minutos, pero no había nadie prestando atención al comportamiento de las manecillas. Todo parecía haber pasado en un parpadeo, todo parecía haber empezado milenios atrás, todo estaba tan confuso… Realmente no tenían noción de nada, solamente de ellos mismos y de lo que estaban despertando el uno en el otro.

Pero la parte pensante que todavía funcionaba (a medias, pero funcionaba) no quería que el tiempo pasara, y los dos hubieran dado todo por poder contenerlo, detenerlo, congelarlo, porque el paso del tiempo arrastra consigo inevitablemente el final de las cosas, y ninguno quería que esa primera vez acabara, tal vez porque temían verse obligados a enfrentar que ahora que habían experimentado lo que es estar completos estaban condenados a transcurrir el resto de sus vidas sintiéndose vacíos y sin sentido en los momentos en los que no estuvieran así, vueltos uno. ¿Estarían de ahora en más destinados a vagar como partidos al medio, esperando ansiosos y poseídos por la locura esos momentos de intimidad para volver a encontrar alivio, para volver a encontrar sentido a sus vidas, para volver a experimentar ese millón de sensaciones hermosas e indescriptibles que estremecían sus almas y rajaban sus cabezas como un terremoto a la tierra cambiando el concepto de todo lo que conocían y de todo lo que creían conocer, haciéndoles entender lo que de otro modo comprender no habrían podido?

No querían separarse nunca, ni figurativa ni literalmente. En ese momento ambos estaban convencidos de que no existía, ni existiría ni podría llegar a existir fuerza humana o inhumana capaz de arrancarlos a uno de los brazos del otro, capaz de apartarlos, capaz de mantenerlos lejos, capaz de romper ese vínculo tan poderoso que los une. En ese momento su amor era el más grande, el más puro, el más especial, el más maravilloso, y nada podría poner punto final a esa historia, nada podría teñir las páginas de negro, nada podría tachar o borronear los renglones prolijamente escritos por la mano del destino, nada podría arruinar ese cuento de hadas en el que ella era su princesa, suya y de nadie más, tan propietaria de él como él lo es de ella.

Y sin embargo, incluso si su corazón y alma sabían bien que él jamás elegiría estar en otro sitio, aunque sabían bien que él se encontraba exactamente en el lugar al que pertenecía, en el lugar donde era más feliz que en cualquier otro, en el sitio donde no necesitaba nada que no fueran sus besos, sus caricias y la sensación que despertaba estar dentro de ella, hundido en ella, derritiéndose con ella, a su boca se le escaparon palabras que formaron una frase que fue murmurada antes de que pudiera contenerse; porque así como su cuerpo se movía contra el de él por impulso e instinto hablando en el lenguaje de la piel, ese otro idioma hecho con verbos, adjetivos, sustantivos, vocales y consonantes también a veces manaba a borbotones sin que ella lo decidiera así voluntariamente:

"Prometéme que no vas a dejarme nunca" le pidió, manifestando una necesidad tan honda como urgente, esperando que él repitiera una promesa hecha y vuelta a hacer mil y un veces pero que a Michelle le encantaba escuchar. Moría por escucharla en ese momento endulzando sus oídos, causando vibraciones dentro suyo como si su voz la acariciara en ese momento en el que estaba rendida en sus brazos, entregada, perdiéndose en sus besos y en la increíble sensación de estar literalmente fundida en él, alrededor de él, absorbiéndolo, empapándolo, amándolo con cada célula, fibra y partícula de su ser.

"No voy a dejarte nunca" le aseguró, hablándole al oído con voz pesada; su respiración era elaborada y se notaba que le faltaba el aire. Los gemidos y los jadeos eran cada vez menos espaciados y era evidente que mantener el control, la cordura y el conocimiento estaban costándole muchísimo "No voy a dejarte nunca, Michelle" volvió a murmurar, presionando las yemas de sus dedos contra su espalda deteniéndose en el relieve sobre su piel que sabía consistía de las cuatro letras que componen su nombre, el mismo nombre que había estado retumbando contra las paredes de aquél cuarto cada vez que ella lo suspiraba "No voy a dejarte nunca, Tony"

La frase dicha en el segundo previo a que todo acabara y la razón se extinguiera de ambos por completo y las luces se apagaran en un estallido como si hubieran sufrido una súbita, inesperada, reversible pequeña muerte podría haber quedado para la posteridad como una murmurada por una mujer enamorada en el medio de un arrebato de pasión incontenible. Lo que cambió su significado dándole un giro de ciento ochenta grados fue aquello que agregó luego al tiempo que la posesividad de sus caricias se intensificaba y sus músculos se contraían rítmicamente alrededor de él, con su voz embebida en la misma ternura con la que estaba amándolo y la misma dulzura que podía saborearse en el choque constante de sus bocas, creyendo en cada sílaba y respaldándola con cada latido que emitía su corazón:

"Te lo _prometo_, Tony: nunca voy a dejarte. Nunca, nunca, _nunca_" repitió "Te lo prometo"

En aquél instante él perdió cualquier control que pudiera quedarle dando vueltas por el cuerpo, mezclándose en su sangre con aquella dosis mucho más potente de placer y deseo; no pudo contenerse y simplemente se dejó ir, enterró su rostro en aquel hueco entre su hombro y su cuello y respirándola se dejó llevar lejos, como nunca antes lo había hecho, con su promesa de jamás dejarlo resonando en sus oídos y llenándolo por dentro como él estaba llenándola a ella, con esas palabras golpeándolo con una fuerza similar a la que martillaba contra su pecho y que era la de su corazón desbocado, ese corazón que parecía estar a punto de estallar.

Él explotó, el detonador la voz de ella murmurando en su oído entre gemidos y jadeos entrecortados, diciendo una y otra y otra vez lo mismo, una y otra y otra vez prometiéndole su eternidad mientras hacían el amor.

Él explotó, con los brazos de ella a su alrededor estrechándolo con fuerza, con sus manos recorriendo su espalda, deseando estar aun más cerca incluso si era imposible porque ya estaban tan cerca como dos seres humanos pueden estarlo, calmándolo con sus caricias, conteniéndolo física y emocionalmente, hablando con el lenguaje de la piel.

Él explotó, y su cerebro se apagó momentáneamente; nunca antes le había sucedido eso, nunca antes sus párpados habían caído de repente cual si hubieran estado cargados de plomo, nunca antes la negrura lo había envuelto con su extraña tibieza. No quedaban pensamientos en su mente, ninguno: había sido vaciada, estaba en blanco, totalmente en blanco, como un lienzo listo para que se pinte en él, listo para ser víctima del arte, listo para que se le dé vida, para que se le dé sentido, para que se le otorgue algo único e irrepetible que lo diferencie de todos los demás. Estaba flotando, liviano como una pluma; estaba pero no estaba. Sentía que existía, pero a la vez también sentía que había dejado de existir. Nunca antes le había pasado algo así, algo tan fuerte, algo tan impresionante. Cada célula, fibra y partícula de su ser estaba prendida fuego, ardiendo dulcemente, blancos muy bien predispuestos a los flechazos de inconcebible placer que su sistema nervioso estaba lanzando.

Él explotó, y fue como si algo se rompiera dentro suyo, y de esa rotura comenzaron a manar los sentimientos más uros y profundos que un ser humano puede tener, sentimientos que corrieron dentro suyo quemándolo, un lago de fuego arrasando con todo a su paso y arrastrándolo a él consigo. Un alivio inmenso parecía brotar de su alma quebrada en dos por el impacto de las palabras de Michelle, un alivio relajante que transformó en algodón sus músculos tensos como el acero, aflojándolo de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera yéndosele del cuerpo cada gota de sangre en forma del sudor que lo empapaba.

Él explotó y perdió el conocimiento, quedó pendiendo de un hilo, cerca del límite etéreo que separa a la consciencia de la inconsciencia, vagando entre la nada y el todo, sólo seguro de que estaba con ella, dentro de ella, respirándola a ella, fundido de ella, alimentándose de ella. Los temblores fueron cesando poco a poco hasta extinguirse, hasta que se quedó muy quieto recostado arriba de ella; no podía moverse, pero tampoco hubiera querido hacerlo: deseaba quedarse allí para siempre, con sus corazones latiendo al unísono y sus pulsaciones sincronizadas. Todas sus funciones estaban detenidas, todo su organismo estaba detenido, como si su cuerpo no estuviera realmente ahí, como si sólo estuviera su alma, su alma entrelazada con esa otra alma, con su otra mitad, con su complemente perfecto, los dos cuerpos entumecidos y apagados momentáneamente.

Nunca ninguno de los dos podría olvidar aquél instante, jamás; permanecería dentro de ellos gravado en algún lugar recóndito y desconocido al que jamás nadie podría llegar, un lugar recóndito y desconocido escondido de todo lo demás, un lugar recóndito y desconocido donde ese recuerdo nunca sufriría daño alguno ni quedaría frágil y expuesto al paso de los años y lo que ello ocasiona; nada sería capaz de arrancarles esa memoria, borrarla, esfumarla, convertirla en nada, robárselas.

Los estremecimientos de placer ya no eran visibles; estaban los dos como sedados, adormecidos, sumergidos en el resto de esa euforia tan potente y dulce, aun presos del delirio. La calma contenida entre las cuatro paredes de aquél cuarto sólo podía ser comparada a aquella que sigue a las tormentas que se asemejan a diluvios destructivos. Chispas seguían saltando dentro de los dos, sobre todo dentro de él, reproduciéndose en pequeños estadillos. No tenían ni las fuerzas ni la voluntad para moverse, ni siquiera para respirar o para emitir el más primitivo sonido; todos los gemidos que trataban de subir por su garganta en respuesta a esos espasmos internos morían atrapados allí. Lo único moviéndose parecían ser las mariposas sacudiéndose en sus estómagos, haciéndoles cosquillas con sus alitas, complementándose con las olas de satisfacción que se mecían suavemente cubriendo los puntos más sensibles como la espuma del mar cuando llega a la orilla y moja la arena.

Los ojos de Michelle también estaban cerrados. Le costaba respirar, le costaba muchísimo, pero no podría haberle importado menos: le encantaba estar tumbada allí, desnuda, rodeándolo con sus piernas, estrechándolo, con todo su peso encima de ella, su rostro enterrado en el punto exacto donde su cuello y hombro se encuentran y el principio de uno y final del otro se confunden, terriblemente relajada, dulcemente intoxicada, sin cargas ni preocupaciones, sin pensamientos, sin dudas, sin amarguras, sin complejos de inferioridad, como nueva, curada, sanada, sin cicatrices abiertas, sin heridas sangrando, todo el dolor que alguna vez había sufrido reemplazado por ese alivio placentero que tenía en ella el efecto de una droga de la que ya se había vuelto dependiente a tal extremo que no podía aguantar hasta volver a probar un poco más. Su Universo entero cabía en ese cuarto, en esa cama, en ellos dos recuperándose después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez.

Él había tenido sexo muchas veces, con más mujeres de las que podía contar o recordar, sólo para satisfacer sus necesidades fisiológicas más básicas. Ella se había aferrado a su virginidad porque quería que fuera para alguien especial, para alguien que prometiera amarla y cuidarla siempre, alguien que fuera capaz de sacrificar todo por ella, alguien que la apreciara incluso con sus defectos, alguien que la adorara; lo había encontrado a él, luego de tanto esperar, luego de tanto rogar, luego de tanto buscar, luego de tanto fantasear con esas manos, esa boca, esos ojos.

Eso que acababa de suceder había sido mucho más que cualquier relación anterior que él hubiera tenido y mucho más que cualquier sueño conjurado por la cabeza de ella. Eso, había sido mucho más intenso de lo que cualquiera de los dos podría haber imaginado, había sido mucho más chocante física y emocionalmente, había significado mucho más que eso, y recién en ese momento, mientras los dos sumergidos en el silencio se abrazaban el uno al otro sin decir nada, sin moverse, simplemente existiendo suspendidos en tiempo y espacio, comenzaron a comprender la profundidad de todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

Él le había pedido que fuera su mujer para siempre, que le permitiera cuidarla y amarla hasta el fin del mundo, le había hecho miles de promesas, le había jurado protegerla, y ella le había contestado que sí a todas sus preguntas. El anillo que llevaba en el dedo, aquél que relucía casi tanto como sus ojos, aquél que parecía una pedacito de estrella bajado del firmamento sólo para su Michelle, simbolizaba los años que pasarían adorándose, la familia que formarían, los sueños que cumplirían, el camino que recorrerían juntos.

Después ella lo había sorprendido mostrándole ese tatuaje, esas palabras embebidas con tinta imborrable en su piel marfil, en esa piel suave y perfecta, esas palabras en relieve que él podría besar, tocar y saborear eternamente, esas palabras que sintetizaban todo, esas palabras que espejan lo que estaba gravado a fuego en su ama. Su nombre era parte de ella ahora, su nombre sería parte de ella por toda la eternidad.

Y luego en la madrugada de su primera Navidad juntos habían hecho el amor, él tomando su inocencia, ella confiando en que estaba entregándose a la persona indicada.

Esas tres cosas marcaban el comienzo del resto de sus vidas, la apertura de un nuevo capítulo, otro momento cumbre de su cuento de hadas. Esos tres instantes tan cargados de magia, pasión, devoción y deseo jamás los olvidarían: los llevarían con ellos para siempre, pase lo que pase, vayan a donde vayan, los conduzca el destino a donde sea que el destino deba conducirlos.

Y una vez que pudieron salir de esa voluta de humo en la que estaban envueltos y entrar en contacto con la realidad a la que habían dejado atrás para hundirse en su propio mundo, sus cuerpos empezaron a responder otra vez. Los dos seguían sin creer que finalmente habían cruzado todas las barreras, que la espera había terminado, que ese nuevo paso había sido dado, que ya habían roto con todo lo que estaba en el medio hasta finalmente encontrarse uno en el otro, pero con el paso del tiempo irían dándose cuenta más y más de que eso no había sido otro sueño más.

Ella permitió a las yemas de sus dedos jugar libremente a dibujar en esa espalda ancha que se abría como el cielo bajado a la Tierra para que ella lo tocara; primero hizo un par de garabatos sin sentido, actuando más por instinto que por racionalidad. Pero luego empezó a sacarlo a él de su trance, lentamente, haciéndolo reaccionar y robándole una sonrisa enorme que ella sintió contra su hombro en el sitio donde su cara estaba enterrada: comenzó a escribir palabras cortas en su columna vertebral, poniendo especial cuidado en marcar bien cada letra para que él pudiera descifrar lo que se iba formando. Durante los primeros minutos él seguía demasiado extasiado como para registrar coherentemente qué era lo que estaban formando sus dedos inquietos y suaves, pero después recobró aun más el sentido y aprendió a distinguir el movimiento de sus yemas y a leer ese nuevo lenguaje hecho de _'Amor_', _'Siempre_', '_Juntos_', _'Mágico_', '_Dulce_', '_Besos_'.

La primera frase que logró saliera por entre sus labios y sonara en medio del silencio de ese cuarto apenas alumbrado por las velas ya casi consumidas fue susurrada con timidez y surgió en un tono de voz muy distinto a cualquier otro que a ella se le hubiera escuchado. Quizá porque ella ahora era distinta, quizá porque ahora era una mujer, quizá porque dentro de ella y fuera de ella muchas cosas estaban mutando, quizá porque tanto amor la había transformado:

"Podría quedarme toda la vida acá con vos, escribiendo un diccionario desordenado en tu espalda"

Su confesión le dio a él las fuerzas para volver a moverse después de lo que había sido, sin lugar a dudas, la experiencia emocional más intensa de la que su alma y su cuerpo habían sido presas. Se impulsó hacia arriba lo suficiente para poder apoyar la cabeza en la misma almohada en la que reposaba la de ella, a su lado, para poder mirarla a los ojos y estar nariz con nariz al hablarle bien bajito, casi como si estuviera contándole un secreto, mientras su mano delineaba el contorno de su cara y llenaba sus mejillas de caricias:

Su primer impulso en cuanto se creyó capaz de hablar fue el de preguntarle cómo se sentía, pero luego – después de todo, iba volviendo poco a poco la capacidad de reflexionar – se dio cuenta de que esa noche él había vuelto a nacer, esa noche su vida había dado un vuelco impresionante y era como si estuviera volviendo a comenzar. Las palabras que salieran de su boca en ese instante serían sus primeras palabras, y él quería que esas primeras palabras fueran mágicas, especiales, como ella, como la mujer que yacía a su lado y que acababa de entregarse a él completamente porque lo amaba con locura y quería pasar el resto de su existencia amándolo:

"_Michelle_… Te amo"

Diciendo su nombre estaba resumiendo en un puñado de letras su futuro, sus sueños, sus esperanzas, su felicidad, su necesidad de cuidarla y protegerla, su adicción, sus ganas de despertar cada día, sus ganas de ser una mejor persona, todos los cambios buenos que ya habían llegado y los que estaría por llegar, todo lo que le importaba, todo lo que precisaba, todo lo que le hacía bien y le daba fuerzas. Ese nombre era su palabra favorita, su verbo favorito, su adjetivo favorito, su sustantivo favorito… Para él era un lenguaje en sí, un lenguaje único, un lenguaje especial hecho para que solamente él lo entendiera.

"Yo también te amo muchísimo, Tony" Michelle susurró, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda, sonriendo y disfrutando de cada segundo de ese 'después'; habría muchos 'después' en los cuales sumergirse, pero esa madrugada ella quería absorber cada detalle y guardarlo en su memoria, encerrarlo dentro de su corazón y conservarlo allí para siempre, durante toda su vida, durante lo que le quedara de juventud, durante la vejez, hasta su último respiro.

Nunca ninguno de los dos podría olvidar aquél instante, jamás; permanecería dentro de ellos gravado en algún lugar recóndito y desconocido al que jamás nadie podría llegar, un lugar recóndito y desconocido escondido de todo lo demás, un lugar recóndito y desconocido donde ese recuerdo nunca sufriría daño alguno ni quedaría frágil y expuesto al paso de los años y lo que ello ocasiona; nada sería capaz de arrancarles esa memoria, borrarla, esfumarla, convertirla en nada, robárselas.

"¿Cómo te sentís?"

La pregunta había nacido de los labios de él, susurrada con dulzura y delicadeza, mientras sus manos desparramaban por sus brazos y su estómago besos de esos que sólo pueden darse piel con piel, despertando cosquillas por todas partes y provocando que su sonrisa se ensanchara aun más.

Él había estado preocupado por ella todo el tiempo, pensado en ella más que en ninguna otra cosa, concentrado en cuidarla y en hacerla sentir bien, totalmente pendiente de sus necesidades y no de las suyas propias, deseando todo el tiempo protegerla de cualquier daño que intencionalmente pudiera causarle. Había querido reducir el impacto emocional y físico al mínimo y opacarlo con placer, por más leves que las dosis fueran, y aunque estaba seguro de que había sido mucho más satisfactorio y mucho menos doloroso para ella gracias a su obsesión con tratarla con una delicadeza extrema como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana demasiado frágil y siempre a punto de romperse, de todos modos necesitaba escuchar su voz dando forma a las palabras que llegarían a sus oídos y le asegurarían que estaba bien, que se sentía bien.

"Perfecta" respondió, su sonrisa acentuándose, las mariposas en su panza inquietándose, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo.

"Sos perfecta" murmuró Tony, moviendo sus labios por su cuello, luego por sus hombros y después por su clavícula hasta llegar al puto exacto en su pecho bajo el cual latía su corazón.

"Soy menos que perfecta" ella expresó su desacuerdo en voz baja, sus manos aun mimando su espalda, otra vez trazando garabatos sin sentido "pero amo que me digas que para vos sí lo soy" agregó en un murmullo dulce.

"Sos perfecta incluso con todas esas cosas que vos pensás son imperfecciones" él le dijo, permitiendo a su boca desandar el camino antes regado con besos hasta volver a posar su cabeza junto a la de ella sobre la almohada para poder mirarla a los ojos y contornear con las yemas de sus dedos sus facciones angelicales "Estás hecha a medida justo para mí" susurró, tomando una de sus manos entra las suyas y besando sus nudillos, el dorso, y finalmente la palma.

"¿Cómo te sentís vos?" preguntó ella, mirando dentro de esos brillantes ojos color chocolate y encontrando la respuesta silenciosa a su interrogante, una respuesta que agitó las mariposas en su estómago y le provocó estremecimientos en la columna vertebral, una respuesta que él también puso en palabras que la empaparon y se gravaron en su alma, una respuesta que expresaba justamente lo que ella estaba experimentando física, psíquica y emocionalmente:

"Siento que volví a nacer"

"Yo también siento que volví a nacer. Siento que estoy lista para empezar de nuevo, para descubrir lo mejor de mí misma, para descubrir las cosas más lindas de mi vida con vos" tomó ella las manos de él entre las suyas y las besó despacio "Siento que ya no me duele nada y que ya nada puede hacerme mal"

Ya no le dolían los años que había pasado sola, creyendo que nunca sería suficiente para nadie y que nunca nadie la querría. Ya no le dolían las noches en vela llorando abrazada a la almohada sin poder encontrar consuelo. Ya no le dolían las veces que se había mirado al espejo y había sentido la cruda urgencia de autodestruirse. Ya no le dolían las veces que la habían llamado patito feo. Ya no le dolían las veces que la habían discriminado por ser distinta. Ya no le dolía la autoestima. Ya no le dolían las veces que había sido dejada de lado. Ya no le dolían las palabras hirientes que se habían sentido como balazos en el alma. Ya no le dolía nada, nada de nada.

Unos minutos de silencio siguieron, minutos en los que estuvieron hundidos en su pequeño, maravilloso mundo donde sólo se respiraba amor y los efectos de lo que había sucedido seguían colgando en el aire, inundando la atmósfera, despertando en ellos sensaciones de placer remoto que los sorprendían de tanto en tanto pero que les arrancaban sonrisas y suspiros. Ella rompió con esa quietud cuando volvió a hablar, vaciando lo que todavía quedaba en su corazón antes de caer dormida en sus brazos.

"Gracias por cuidarme" murmuró con dulzura, enterrando sus dedos en su pelo color azabache y masajeando despacio su cabeza "Gracias por tratarme como a una princesa" susurró, inclinándose hacia adelante apenitas para quebrar esos milímetros de distancia y besar la punta de su nariz.

"No merecés menos que eso, Michelle" respondió él con voz ahogada, delineando círculos sobre la piel sensible de su vientre.

"Tony…" llamó su nombre, saboreando cada sílaba y sintiendo cosquillas como una descarga eléctrica en su espalda, justo en el punto donde se hallaba su tatuaje "… Fue mucho más lindo de lo que hubiera podido imaginar" confesó tímidamente, sonriendo, con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí "Fue mucho más íntimo y mucho más intenso de lo que hubiera podido crear en mis fantasías"

"Para mí también" contestó él, trazando el contorno de su boca con su pulgar "Me encanta verte así" le dijo en tono bajo y profundo, como si estuviera contándole un secreto a la tenue, casi extinta luz de las velas "Brillás más que cualquier estrella"

Era cierto: estaba brillando, había algo especial en ella, algo distinto. Estaba diferente, un resplandor extraño la envolvía. Estaba aun más hermosa, más exótica, más dulce y más angelical que de costumbre. Él solía pensar imposible que tanta belleza pudiera superarse y pasar a otro nivel, pero evidentemente se había equivocado porque Michelle estaba más preciosa que nunca, toda su hermosura invadiendo la habitación, hechizándolo a él.

Ella simplemente le sonrió, le sonrió durante un largo rato; incluso su sonrisa había cambiado. Ya no era la sonrisa de una nena... Era la sonrisa de una mujer.

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez, mirándose a los ojos, conversando con los ojos, abrazados. Las emociones seguían recorriéndolos, despertando nuevas sensaciones, raras pero placenteras, que no podían ser descriptas.

Y mientras a ambos los bañaba otra vez ese mar de emociones fuertes y puras que se agitaba revuelto dentro de ellos como si su amor fuera la luna que lo controla, lágrimas llenaron otra vez esos ojos orientales negros y luminosos como el firmamento estrellado, lágrimas que eran el símbolo material de lo que estaba pasando en su corazón, en su alma, esa alma que se sentía completa porque había vuelto a fundirse con su otra mitad, con su gemela, con su complemento.

Dejó caer los párpados despacio, quizá conscientemente, quizá también un poco por inercia, para permitir que esas escasas lágrimas – aquellas que tal vez eran los residuos de la inocencia que acababa de entregarle al hombre que amaba – rodaran libres por sus mejillas, sabiendo que él las capturaría todas con sus labios y con sus dedos, como hacía siempre.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, eso no sucedió. Él no se movió siquiera un centímetro; se quedó allí, observándola con intensidad palpable, admirándola como a una obra de arte, contemplándola como a una maravilla que durante años uno fantasea con ver de cerca y encuentra aun más majestuosa, imponente y fascinante cuando cumple el sueño de tenerla frente a frente y al alcance de las yemas de los dedos. Él no secó sus lágrimas a besos; dejó que corrieran, no puso a sus caricias como barreras, permitió que humedecieran su perfecta piel marfil.

Ella abrió sus ojos para toparse con los de él, preguntándole en silencio por qué no había limpiado su cara dulcemente como cada vez que lloraba, absorbiendo las lágrimas hasta convertirlas en parte de él como siempre lo hacía.

Y él le respondió, con esa voz profunda, cruda, sincera, cargada de amor y locura, esa voz que calaba hondo hasta los huesos y la hacía vibrar con cada sílaba.

"No puedo detener tus lágrimas esta noche, porque estaría destruyendo mi propio mundo" y luego, como si hiciera falta explicar lo que ella ya había comprendido muy en su interior, agregó ": El Universo entero cabe en una gota en un momento como éste. Y vos sos mi Universo, Michelle, y todo lo que sos, tu alma, tu corazón, tu dulzura, todo cabe en estas lágrimas"

El Universo entero cabía en sus lágrimas, el Universo entero cabía en la sangre fluyendo como río revuelto por sus venas, el Universo entero cabía en sus besos, el Universo entero cabía en el roce de una piel contra la otra, el Universo entero cabía en sus miradas iluminadas. Ella era su Universo, y él era el Universo de ella, y nada más volvería a importarles, nada más volvería a tener peso, nada más volvería a significar tanto después de esa noche, después de que estuvieran cuerpo con cuerpo, alma con alma, entregados, unidos, rendidos uno a los pies del otro, amándose como si la realidad les perteneciera y pudieran controlarla, como si estuvieran sumergidos en su propia dimensión.

Se quedaron dormidos poco después de que la última vela se consumiera, agotados, sin energía. Sus corazones habían vuelto a la normalidad y latían despacio, sincronizados, hablándose pulsación a pulsación en su propio lenguaje. Sus respiraciones acompasadas eran el único sonido que las paredes de ese cuarto habrían oído de haber tenido la capacidad para escuchar y con la sensibilidad para entender que cada partícula que abandonaba sus sistemas marcaba los segundos que se le escapaban al reloj y que formaban parte del resto de sus vidas, esas dos vidas que ahora eran una sola y que estarían entrelazadas para siempre, las dos escritas en las mismas hojas y sobre los mismos renglones, las dos contando lo mismo, las dos signadas por el mismo destino, las dos compartiendo el mismo sendero.

El Universo cabía en una gota para ellos esa noche, y de haber sabido todo lo que tendrían que afrontar y enfrentar juntos, todo el dolor que vendría, todas las circunstancias que los desgarrarían, acurrucados en esa gota y arropados por la tibieza de sus besos y caricias se habrían quedado para siempre, escondiéndose del mundo real.

El Universo cabía en una gota para ellos esa noche.

Y del tamaño de una gota, de una simple gota de rocío era el ser que, aunque ellos no lo supieran aun, comenzaría a gestarse dentro de ella y cambiaría el curso de sus existencias definitivamente.


	92. El año que viene todavía queda lejos

_Es que me he dado cuenta_

_Que el tiempo no regresa._

La última mañana del año despertaste en sus brazos, con las huellas de sus besos y caricias por toda tu piel, cubierta apenas por sus bóxers y su camisa sin abotonar, con tus bucles desparramados por toda la almohada y una sonrisa relajada en tu rostro después de haber pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor con él.

El peso de su cuerpo caía completo en vos, su cabeza reposaba en tu pecho, justo sobre el punto debajo del cual podían escucharse los relajados latidos de tu corazón. Permitiste a tus dedos perderse en su cabello, enterrándose en esos bucles color azabache intenso que se forman en su coronilla y que siempre despeinás. Su respiración lenta y suave indicaba que estaba profundamente dormido; te gusta verlo así, tranquilo, vulnerable como una criatura, sin que nada lo perturbe, sin que nada lo moleste. Una sonrisa dulce curvaba sus labios y no pudiste evitar preguntarte con qué estaría soñando, así como tampoco pudiste evitar suponer que sus sueños estaban construidos con retazos de la noche hermosa que habían compartido.

Ese escenario se había vuelto habitual en el transcurso de los días que pasaron entre Noche Buena y aquél, víspera de Año Nuevo. Cayeron en una rutina que te encanta, y aunque también estabas feliz con la anterior y no cambiarías los primeros tres meses de tu relación con él por nada porque fueron perfectos y encajan con las páginas de tu cuento de hadas como si hubieran sido escritos a medida para llenar esos renglones, no podés negar que las cosas tomaron otro sabor desde que el sexo fue agregado a la ecuación: amás sentirte tan imposiblemente cerca de él, completamente pérdida en él, consumida por las emociones que te atacan cuando se fusionan y dejan de ser dos para ser uno, amás que te cuide tanto, amás que esté pendiente de vos todo el tiempo, amás sentirte suya, suya y de nadie más.

La última mañana del año repasaste en tu mente cada segundo de esa semana, como fotos en flashes los recuerdos frescos desfilaron, uno detrás del otro, destellando en vivos colores. Había sido demasiado bueno para ser real, demasiado perfecto, el cierre ideal para un año lleno de emociones fuertes, un año que se había sentido como una montaña rusa de sensaciones. Él había hecho de diciembre un mes lleno de momentos que jamás olvidarías y que estarían gravados para siempre en tu alma, debajo de tu piel, y después de veinticuatro días increíbles empapados en sonrisas, promesas y toda clase de regalos (desde un espejo en una caja, un libro que te emocionó hasta las lágrimas o una mascota, hasta un anillo de compromiso y una casa), esos siete que quedaban antes de que cambiara el almanaque fueron todavía mejores.

Regresar a trabajar el 27 después de haber pasado casi todo el martes y todo el miércoles haciendo el amor con él no fue tan fácil, pero lo que más te costó fue tener que quitarte el anillo del compromiso; ya lo sentías como parte de vos misma, de tu cuerpo, de tu alma, de todo tu ser, de lo que te compone y hace que seas lo que sos, ya no podías imaginarte sin sentir el frío del metal precioso contra tu piel tibia. Pero no podías arriesgarte a que alguien lo notara y te hiciera preguntas incómodas, por eso decidiste que sería conveniente no poner el cuello cerca del filo de la guillotina y guardarlo en su estuche, donde estaría seguro y lejos de miradas indeseadas.

Decidieron que hablarán con Chappelle para plantearle la situación a mediados de Enero, en búsqueda de una solución que contente a todos y permita que sigan trabajando juntos aun después de casados, apelando a que durante los meses anteriores no surgieron inconvenientes y haciendo hincapié en que los dos funcionan muy bien como equipo dirigiendo la Unidad; tienen fe y están seguros de que no habrá problemas mayores con División y Distrito (tampoco son tan ilusos como para esperar que les den un abrazo y los feliciten, por supuesto), principalmente porque les deben mucho a ustedes por lo que hicieron ese 4 de septiembre para probar que el audio de Chipre era falso e impedir que información falsa llegara a Palmer y lo llevara a declarar la guerra a tres países inocentes. Sin embargo, todavía no están listos para 'salir a la luz', no con sus superiores y mucho menos con sus empleados, por lo que por el momento prefieren disfrutar de su compromiso en la intimidad y sin dedos señalándolos y voces susurrando a sus espaldas (que los habría, los habría, pero ya lidiarían con eso más tarde y de cara al tema; mientras tanto, ese secreto de los dos seguiría siendo eso: un secreto de los dos).

El jueves y el viernes se presentaron tan atareados en cuanto a lo laboral que las horas se escurrieron por el reloj, y en ese espacio de tiempo entre el atardecer y el momento de volver a cruzar el portón y ponerse al mando de la Unidad estuvieron demasiado entretenidos como para tener chance de ponerse a mirar las agujas dar vueltas, por lo cual cuando quisieron acordarse ya había llegado – gracias a Dios – el fin de semana.

El sábado después de desayunar fueron otra vez a _la_ casa, _su casa_, esa casa que él compró para que los dos la conviertan en un hogar, agregando pedacito a pedacito todo lo que le hace falta para transformarla en parte de su historia, en una casa cuyas paredes parezcan sentir y respirar como las personas que van a vivir en ella. A la luz del día y luego del shock que significó descubrir que la que pensaste era una propiedad adquirida por su hermana para cuando se mudara a Los Angeles con su familia en realidad les pertenece a ustedes, pudiste apreciar todos esos detalles que a simple vista se escapan y que son descubiertos de a poco, como secretos que se esconden a propósito y que van apareciendo cada tanto para seguir sorprendiendo a los que miran y tratan de capturarlos.

Cerraste los ojos y volviste a repetir en tu mente los pasos dados en el recorrido que hicieron cuarto por cuarto; había sido hermoso imaginar cómo irían llenando las habitaciones con distintas cosas, tornándolas en parte de ustedes mismos, en demostraciones exteriores de lo que existe en su interior, dándoles forma hasta lograr aquello de lo que desean ser rodeados, aquello con lo que quieren encontrarse cada día en el momento en el que el sol cae y el almanaque pierde, como los árboles en otoño, otra hoja, una hoja que no va a volver, una hoja irremplazable y única que no va a repetirse en el futuro. Había sido hermoso planear con él qué harían y cuándo y cómo, intercambiando ideas y riendo como dos criaturas, despreocupados de todo, ansiosos por empezar a transitar el resto del camino tomados de la mano. Luego por la tarde habían ido a visitar diferentes mueblerías en el centro comercial, tomados de la mano y sonriendo alrededor de toda esa gente histérica, frenética y ruidosa; los dos sentían lo mismo – podían darse cuenta al mirarse a los ojos y comunicarse silenciosamente -: estaban construyendo de a poco, dibujando trazo a trazo, colocando ladrillo a ladrillo, un futuro increíble, mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera de los dos se hubiera atrevido a imaginar, incluso a través de una acción tan común y corriente como ir a mirar muebles para la casa nueva.

El domingo fue… distinto. Para empezar, no salieron del departamento para nada, y el día transcurrió entre esos increíbles momentos de contacto físico y conversaciones profundas sobre todas las cosas que acontecieron comprendidas entre esos doce meses, no sólo aquellas relacionadas al amor que empezó a gestarse cuando se conocieron y que estalló con toda su fuerza esa madrugada en medio de un pasillo mal iluminado y con una crisis cerrándose sobre ustedes, sino también esas que tienen que ver con sus familias, las vidas que se perdieron en un segundo, las situaciones trágicas que no pudieron evitarse, las situaciones trágicas que gracias a Dios sí pudieron prevenirse, las vueltas que dieron los caminos para llevarlos a estar donde están ahora.

"Lo mejor de este año que acaba definitivamente fuiste vos" había murmurado él contra tu hombro desnudo, permitiendo a sus labios moverse despacio con cada palabra que salía por entre ellos hasta llegar a la base de tu garganta.

"Vos vas a ser siempre lo mejor de todos los años que me queden" habías respondido, recorriendo su espalda con las yemas de tus dedos.

"Hasta que lleguen nuestros hijos" esa frase había sido acompañada por el suave movimiento de una de sus manos sobre tu panza, despertando en vos descargas eléctricas que cruzaron tu columna vertebral y te provocaron cosquillas "y pasen a ser junto a vos lo mejor de todos los años que me queden a mí"

Su comentario había provocado emociones mezcladas en vos: te encantaría tener hijos con él y formar una familia enorme como la que siempre soñaste cuando eras chica, pero definitivamente no en el futuro inmediato; antes era fácil hablar de este tema porque todos los casos que imaginaban eran hipotéticos y sucedían después de que hubieran avanzado en sus carreras y alcanzado muchas metas profesionales, y sobre todo eran casos _improbables_ de darse, _imposibles_. Ahora, sin embargo, no lo son, y aunque estés tomando las precauciones que considerás necesarias para evitar un 'accidente', te da un poco de miedo – un miedo que tu parte pensante juzga irracional y condena, por supuesto, pero que existe de todos modos porque nadie es enteramente racional, nadie es pura lógica – caer dentro de ese pequeño porcentaje para el cual los métodos anticonceptivos fallan. Un hijo sería bienvenido en cualquier momento, te haría feliz y lo amarías más de lo que alguna vez creíste posible amar a otro ser humano, de eso estás segura, pero en el plan que tenés trazado en tu cabeza y que él comparte los bebés deben llegar – preferentemente - cuando los dos tengan trabajos de inteligencia en alguna agencia del gobierno como el FBI o la CIA donde no tengan que estar poniendo el cuello al filo de la navaja cada día, trabajos que les permitan ser los excelentes padres que cualquier criatura merece.

"No te preocupes, Michelle" él había murmurado en tono tranquilizador, como si hubiera podido leer los pensamientos en tu mente con la misma facilidad con la que uno toma un libro, lo abre por la mitad y se lanza a investigar sus páginas ": va a pasar bastante hasta que se me vayan las ganas de tenerte para mí solo y no compartirte con nadie"

Habías sentido su sonrisa presionando contra tu piel, sus labios dejando marcas, sus brazos envolviéndote, sus manos dibujando el contorno de tu cuerpo con delicadeza, y luego las dudas se esfumaron, se borraron, desaparecieron, se hicieron humo, mientras él te besaba y acariciaba otra vez.

La última mañana del año te concentraste en los recuerdos hermosos de esa última semana, deteniéndote en cada uno de ellos para saborear las sensaciones que iban despertando en vos. El nuevo almanaque que habías comprado y que aguardaba a ser llenado día a día con frases, momentos y sucesos estaba lejos de jugar el papel protagonista en la enorme pantalla de cine que hay en tu cabeza y en la que se proyectan tus fantasías, sueños, ideas y memorias; no querías poner tus energías en el año entrante, porque a pesar de que se hallara a menos de veinticuatro horas de distancia para vos se encontraba 'lejos' o, mejor dicho, para vos se encontraba donde debía estar: en el futuro. Tu presente era ése, ése que transcurría en las primeras horas del 31 de diciembre, y querías disfrutarlo al máximo, querías abrazar ese año que se iba – con todo, con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, las alegrías y las tristezas, los progresos y los pasos dados hacia atrás, los miedos que se quedaban y los que habían sido superados, las angustias y los momentos de felicidad, las personas que te hicieron bien y las personas que te lastimaron, las lecciones aprendidas y las que todavía tenías pendiente, las cuentas saldadas y aquellas por saldar -, querías aprovecharlo hasta el último segundo, no querías desperdiciar nada, no querías ver al reloj correr pensando en lo que vendría después, porque si hay algo que ya entendiste es que no hay nada más valioso que el 'ahora', no hay nada más importante que saber apreciar lo que tenemos cuando lo tenemos en lugar de estar enfocados en lo que podríamos tener o en lo que vamos a tener.

Si hay algo que entendés es que el tiempo no regresa, no vuelve, por eso no debe ser desperdiciado, por eso no hay que perderlo divagando sobre lo más incierto que puede tener un ser humano: el futuro.

Él despertó en algún momento entre las siete y las ocho. Sonrió cuando al levantar la cabeza notó que llevabas largo rato observándolo como él te observa muchas veces cuando dormís. El cansancio acumulado podía verse impreso en sus rasgos, en sus ojitos ligeramente achinados porque no terminaba de despegarlos del todo, en esa carita casi infantil que decía a gritos que quería seguir durmiendo un ratito más.

"Tengo sueño" protestó, tratando de reprimir un bostezo.

"Se nota" le dijiste con una sonrisa, acariciando su frente con las yemas de tus dedos "Pero podés seguir durmiendo un ratito más, tonto: hoy no tenemos que ir a trabajar" le recordaste, frotando tus manos sobre su espalda ancha.

"Gracias a Dios, porque no quiero ver ni a Chloe ni a Chappelle ni a nadie de División por lo menos hasta el año que viene" bromeó, enterrando su rostro en el hueco entre tu hombro y tu cuello e inhalando profundo para llenar sus pulmones con la mezcla de tu perfume y el suyo impregnada en tu piel.

"Yo no tengo ganas de pensar en el año que viene" manifestaste en voz alta.

Ante aquella declaración, él volvió a levantar la cabeza y, ya un poco más despejado, permitió a sus ojos chocolate fundirse dentro de tus ojos negros, preguntándote en silencio _por qué_, hablándole sin tener que romper con la quietud que se cernía sobre ustedes en aquella mañana de lunes, esa última mañana a la que querías aferrarte para disfrutarla minuto a minuto, momento a momento, recordándolo todo, sin desperdiciar absolutamente nada.

"No quiero pensar en el año que viene porque todavía no llegó, tontito" contestaste, besando la punta de su nariz y revolviendo su cabello azabache "¿Por qué pensar en lo que todavía no tengo cuando podría estar disfrutando lo poco que me queda de algo que se va a acabar?"

"Me encanta tu filosofía, Michelle" te dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y delineando despacito el contorno de tu rostro, dibujando cada rasgo con especial cuidado y prácticamente de memoria, como si las yemas de sus dedos fueran pinceles empapados en acuarelas trabajando sobre una hoja de papel en blanco y lista para ser bañada con el arte que nace cuando se inspira en vos "Me encantás vos" agregó, sonriendo contra tu piel y desparramando besos por todas partes, estrechándote en sus brazos hasta que quedaron pegados uno al otro, ambos corazones latiendo sincronizados, el deseo despertando súbitamente y lanzando descargas eléctricas por sus venas, incendiándolos, acumulándose en sus pechos hasta volver el aire pesado y desdibujar el mundo rodeándolos.

Quedaron sus cuerpos pegados, casi piel con piel, y una risa escapó de tus labios, una risa en reacción a sus besos y a las mariposas que estaban empezando a invadir tu estómago, una risa que abrasó la habitación como la cálida luz del sol que brillaba allí afuera y que ninguno de los dos tenía intención de salir a ver porque la única luz que necesitaban era aquella irradiando de sus ojos, de esas dos miradas que se fundían una en la otra.

"Pensé que estabas cansado" murmuraste en su oído, rodeándolo con tus brazos con la fuerza con la que un náufrago se aferra a esa última tabla de madera de la que ha podido agarrarse y que confía será la que lo mantenga a flote hasta poder vislumbrar la orilla que lo llevará de vuelta a casa.

"No estoy tan cansado" contestó, removiendo despacio la camisa desabotonada que apenas te cubría y haciéndola a un lado "No hay cansancio que pueda quitarme las ganas de estar con vos. Siempre tengo ganas de estar con vos… Sos todo lo que necesito" el suspiro que dejaste escapar se mezcló con una especie de gemido cuando acompañando sus frases cargadas de ternura sus manos encontraron el punto más sensible de tu espina dorsal y sus dedos expertos empezaron a contornear las pequeñas letras tatuadas justo en el centro de tu espalda "Sos mucho más hermosa que cualquier sueño que pueda tener…"

Trataste de contestar algo, pero por tu garganta no subieron más que múltiples incoherencias que luego fueron ahogadas por sus labios sobre tus labios. Tu cabeza quedó repentinamente vacía, tu cuerpo se tensó a la espera de ese alivio que ya anticipabas, todo pensamiento te dejó, toda carga fue aligerada y te sentiste liviana como una pluma con su sabor en tu boca y sus manos volviendo a recorrer terreno ya explorado hasta el hartazgo y memorizado con precisión, la adoración y la locura fuertes y puras como la primera vez.

Pero siempre es mejor que la primera vez. Siempre es más y más intenso, siempre es mucho más íntimo, siempre es mucho más impactante, tus emociones se vuelven más y más crudas y más y más profundas, tus sentidos se agudizan y descubren cosas nuevas, sus cuerpos se fusionan tanto que a veces perdés noción de qué es lo que te forma a vos y qué es lo que lo forma a él porque sencillamente sentís que son los dos un todo, que son los dos lo mismo, que no hay diferencia, que los latidos que escuchás son los de un solo corazón, que no hay espacio ni tiempo ni nada que se asemeje a la realidad.

"Cada vez es más lindo" susurraste en su oído tiempo después, cuando todo había acabado y estabas siendo devuelta de a poco a tu estado racional, ése en el que podés hablar y pensar y coordinar tu cerebro con tu lengua para armar frases coherentes. Aun respirabas agitada y los temblores no habían cesado, el mundo parecía estar girando a toda velocidad y al mismo tiempo podrías haber jurado que la Tierra estaba detenida sobre su eje, por tus venas seguía fluyendo la euforia, en tu cuerpo seguían manifestándose las reacciones despertadas por sus caricias.

"Vos sos cada vez más linda" él jadeó, presionando su frente contra tu frente mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y bajar los decibeles. Enmarcó tu rostro con sus manos, tan grandes y tan cálidas, y besó tus labios con dulzura y devoción, mientras seguían aun totalmente unidos, con sus corazones latiendo sincronizados diciéndose las mismas cosas que en palabras no podían ser puestas pero que ambos podían sentir en todas partes, abrumándolos, consumiéndolos, a tal punto que resultaba sofocante.

Pasaron el resto de la última mañana de aquél año haciendo el amor, perdidos en besos, caricias y susurros dulces, aprovechando cada segundo que le quedaba aun al reloj, sin pensar en el día siguiente, sin pensar en lo que vendría, sin pensar en los doce meses en blanco que estaban aguardando a ser llenados a medida que fueran corriendo las semanas y el almanaque fuera quedándose sin hojas, sin detenerse a considerar qué sucedería o cuándo o cómo o que podría suceder, simplemente absortos en el momento, en el presente, en el ahora.

Porque si hay algo que él y vos aprendieron es que el tiempo no regresa, el tiempo no vuelve, el tiempo se extingue, el tiempo no se repite, el tiempo no te da segundas oportunidades, el tiempo no te da una revancha, el mismo día no se repite dos veces, el tiempo es único, el tiempo es algo complicado de entender, el tiempo es uno de los misterios más grandes, el tiempo es impredecible, el tiempo sencillamente viene y transcurre como debe transcurrir y después se va, escurriéndose de nuestras manos cual si estuviera hecho de finísimos granos de arena.

Por eso el tiempo debe ser bien utilizado, el tiempo debe ser atesorado, el tiempo no debe ser gastado en vano, el tiempo no debe ser tomado como algo que siempre va a estar. Cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, son verdaderos regalos y sería una pena que se fueran sin que uno se percatara de ello por estar demasiado sumido en pensamientos sobre el mañana, sobre lo que todavía no es, sobre lo que no se sabe si va a ser, sobre lo que todavía no llega, sobre lo que no se sabe si va a llegar.

Cerca del mediodía estás aun tumbada en la cama, aun desnuda, aun enredada con él, aun en sus brazos, aun sonriendo, otra vez respirando entrecortadamente, otra vez con tu corazón latiendo desbocado, otra vez disfrutando de aquella sensación hermosa que te recorre de punta a punta y que no sabrías cómo describir por qué no creés que existan términos que se ajusten a la descripción que le darías al cielo, otra vez acariciando su espalda y escuchando el sonido de su piel contra tu piel mientras sus dedos escriben palabras que no podés descifrar pero cuyo significado de alguna forma entendés de todos modos, otra vez consumida.

Y el único pensamiento que cabe en tu cabeza, el único pensamiento que tiene sentido, el único pensamiento que logra sobresalir en medio de la nebulosa en la que estás sumergida es que si murieras antes de la medianoche, si murieras antes de que llegara el año nuevo, morirías feliz, feliz por haber encontrado al amor de tu vida, feliz por haberle demostrado cuánto lo adorás, feliz porque él te demostró lo que la magia significa, feliz porque comprendiste lo que es ver un sueño hacerse realidad, feliz porque en tu paso por esta Tierra tuviste la oportunidad de ser suya y de nadie más.

El año que viene todavía queda lejos... Aun éste tiene horas que ofrecer, segundos y minutos enteros para que los dos usen haciendo lo que mejor saben hacer, lo que quieren hacer siempre, lo único que necesitan para estar bien: amarse, una y otra y otra vez, sin pensar en ninguna otra cosa, viviendo el presente, sin preocuparse por lo que sea que los aguarde detrás de la puerta que van a cruzar cuando las manecillas anuncien que la Tierra ha completado otra vuelta, que el círculo se ha cerrado, que ya otro ciclo se ha cumplido.

El año que viene todavía queda lejos, y como el tiempo no regresa y no hay humano capaz de controlarlo para que vuelva atrás a su antojo, como no puede volver a disponerse de él, ustedes dos simplemente van a dedicarse a terminar de completar los renglones que aun están vacíos en la hoja que corresponde al 31 de diciembre, llenándolos con besos, con caricias, con miradas cargadas de ternura, con amor.


	93. 365 días y muchos renglones

**NOTA: **Estoy inspirada y tengo mucha concentración (algo raro en mí), así que debo aprovechar para escribir. Este capítulo y el anterior fueron sencillos y cortitos a propósito, porque ahora se viene otra vez lo 'pesado', por denominarlo de algún modo. Quizá no inmediatamente. Quizá escriba dos o tres capítulos cortitos este fin de semana, algo dulce y tierno, las vidas de ellos dos observadas desde el punto de vista de lo cotidiano. Sé que avanzo lento, pero no conozco otra manera de escribir, porque no quiero sentir que faltan cosas o que la historia está armada en el aire (y las cosas que faltan - porque sé que faltan - prometo serán agregadas más adelante). Mientras no se cansen de mí, yo voy a seguir escribiendo. Voy a intentar escribir otro capítulo para mañana. Ya estoy trazando en mi cabeza la siguiente etapa de la historia, y puedo prometerles que el próximo 'gran evento' - por denominarlo de alguna manera - va a tener que ver con la visita de los padres de Tony a Los Angeles, pero si les cuento más entonces arruinaría la sorpresa. Espero que tengan un hermoso fin de semana. Gracias por dejar siempre los mejores comentarios y por alentarme a volcar mi inspiración en esto; escribir es lo que más me gusta y cuando lo hago es como si estuviera poniendo parte de mí a través de mis dedos cuando pulso las teclas y las palabras aparecen en la pantalla, y luego cuando aprieto el botón de 'publicar' es como si estuviera entregando una parte mía al mundo, y saber que esas partes están siendo leídas por ustedes es algo realmente reconfortante. Okay, ya estoy diciendo demasiadas estupideces filosóficas. Va a ser mejor que me vaya a dormir, así me levanto temprano mañana para seguir escribiendo. Esta nota es larguísimas y voy a terminarla ahora. Muchos besos y que tengan un sábado y domingo excelentes.

* * *

_Estando juntos mi mundo se llena de luz,_

_Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú._

En algún rincón vacío hay un reloj que está marcando la medianoche, y el último beso del año que acaba se mezcla con el primero del año que empieza. No hay línea divisoria que separe las caricias desparramadas por su piel color marfil _antes_ de las doce de aquellas perpetuadas por las yemas de tus dedos _durante_ ese primer minuto de las doce y de las otras que continuaron despertando temblores incontrolables _después_ de que esos sesenta segundos se diluyeran en el Universo para ya no regresar. Sus corazones laten sincronizados sin percatarse de que la Tierra ha concluido otro ciclo girando alrededor del sol; todo a lo que tu corazón está prestando atención es a las pulsaciones aceleradas del de ella, que podés sentir contra tu pecho y que parecen estar hablándote en dulce susurros.

En algún rincón vacío hay un reloj que muestra la hora, pero no hay quién esté observando la posición de las manecillas; tu mirada está fija en esos dos ojitos orientales tan dulces que podés sentir el sabor empapando tu boca, esos dos ojitos orientales a los que no podrías negarles nada, esos dos ojitos orientales que brillan más que cualquier estrella, esos dos ojitos orientales que se funden en los tuyos y te hacen sentir como si ella pudiera leer tu alma (_sabés_ que puede leer tu alma).

Debe haber gente celebrando, alzando sus copas y brindando, fijando metas y pensando cómo alcanzarlas, haciendo promesas, escribiendo resoluciones, pensando en seres amados que se encuentran lejos o que han cruzado a la otra orilla ya, sumidos en recuerdos, esperanzados, decididos a ser el cambio que quieren ver, dispuesto a tratar de llenar cada cuadrado del almanaque con cosas buenas. Vos, sin embargo, no estás haciendo ninguna de esas cosas.

Estás en el sitio exacto al que pertenecés: en los brazos de Michelle, y rodeando su figura frágil y delicada de muñequita de porcelana con tus brazos, siempre protegiéndola, siempre cuidándola, siempre resguardándola de todo, porque eso es para lo que naciste, porque ése es tu fin, porque esa es tu misión, porque Dios te creó con el propósito de que fueras su guardián.

El calor de sus cuerpos encontrados te envuelve y carga la atmósfera, pero a vos no te importa sofocarte porque si murieras ahora, en este preciso instante, morirías feliz con el sonido de su risa retumbando en tus oídos y sus suaves manos recorriendo centímetro a centímetro tu espalda. Si tuvieras que morir ahora, morirías tranquilo, con la certeza de que las últimas palabras que subieron por tu garganta y salieron de tu boca fueron las que componen una canción de amor que escribiste para ella.

"Amo que me cantes al oído"

Respondés a su susurro también susurrando, enmarcando su rostro con tus manos y acariciando la piel de debajo de sus párpados con tus pulgares:

"Amo cantarte al oído"

"Amo que seas tan dulce" sigue el juego, mordiendo muy despacito tu labio inferior.

"Amo ser tan dulce con vos"

"Amo que mi mundo se llene de luz cuando estamos juntos" dice, enterrando sus dedos en tu cabello azabache y despeinándote ligeramente.

"Amo que estemos juntos porque mi mundo se llena de luz"

"Amo que seas lo mejor de mi vida, Tony" suspira entre besos esquimales.

"Amo que vos seas lo mejor de mi vida, Michelle" contestás, tu voz cargada de seriedad, sinceridad y ternura, expresando todo lo que sentís adentro y que no podrías explicar porque nunca encontrarías las palabras adecuadas para expresar exactamente el grado de adoración y locura que la mujer recostada debajo tuyo despierta en vos.

"Amo saber que vas a ser mío durante los próximos 365 días" dibuja el contorno de tu cara con el dorso de su mano, provocando que te estremezcas como siempre que te toca en esta manera de apariencia tan inocente, sin embargo tan emocionalmente íntima "Y luego vas a seguir siendo mío los siguientes 365 días, y luego también el siguiente año, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente" en tu rostro apareció el espejo de la sonrisa que embellecía aun más las exóticas facciones de ella "… y el siguiente, así sucesivamente, por toda la eternidad"

"El resto de mi vida suena perfecto cuando vos lo resumís así" dejás descansar tu cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar detenidamente los latidos de su corazón, fuertes y seguros, llamando tu nombre en ese idioma único que nadie más puede entender o registrar. Sonreís contra su piel de alabastro al pensar que la sangre que fluye por sus venas está llena de vos así como tu sangre está llena de ella, porque los dos son adictos y no pueden aguantar mucho sin satisfacer el uno la necesidad del otro, porque tu sistema depende de ella para funcionar y el de ella depende de vos, porque el amor que pueden expresar con sus cuerpos es como una droga que jamás les alcanza y de la que necesitan dosis constantes siempre que sea posible.

"Tony… Describí el resto de mi vida usando pocas palabras" te pide.

"Siempre vas a ser mi princesa. _Siempre,_ _siempre, siempre_"

"¿Cuando seamos viejitos también?" inquiere riendo.

"Cuando seamos viejitos también" le asegurás, convencido de que vas a vivir hasta que la imagen devolviéndote la mirada en el espejo sea la de un hombre mayor, lleno de arrugas y con el pelo blanco, un hombre en cuyo rostro puedan encontrarse distintas pistas, distintos retazos, distintos momentos formando el mapa de una vida disfrutada, una vida maravillosa, una vida parecida a un cuento de hadas a pesar de todo, una vida marcada por una historia de amor increíble y profunda, una vida escrita a su lado.

Se pierden en besos y en caricias, se hunden nuevamente el uno en el otro, inmersos en la sensación de amarse. Y es cada vez más lindo. Y es cada vez más fuerte. Y es cada vez más impactante. Y es cada vez más adictivo. Y el mundo parece empezar a girar más rápido, pero a la vez también es como si se hubiera detenido, y no existen ni el tiempo ni el espacio ni el arriba ni el abajo y vos ya no sabés exactamente quién sos, pero sí sabés que estás con ella, unido a ella, los dos convertidos en uno solo, los dos sendas piezas de un entero perfecto, los dos el complemento del otro.

Sus últimos suspiros forman una melodía con los tuyos, y en algún lugar, en algún rincón vacío hay un reloj anunciando alguna hora de la madrugada que ustedes desconocen porque no están prestando atención a nada. Una cantidad indefinida de minutos después ella vuelve a hablar con esa voz que te llena y que cuando se dirige exclusivamente a vos te hace sentir como si el Universo entero estuviera a tus pies, como si fueras dueño de todos los secretos y misterios y tuvieras las respuestas a todas las grandes preguntas:

"Feliz Año Nuevo, Tony" murmura, cuando ya deben ser más o menos las dos de la mañana.

"Feliz Año Nuevo, mi Michelle"

Te acurrucás a su lado, aun rodeándola con tus brazos, cuidando de ella porque es una cosita frágil y delicada y vos fuiste creado para protegerla (después de todo, ese es el motivo por el que Dios te hizo: para que fueras su ángel guardián); tus dedos repasan las letras gravadas en su espalda, ese tatuaje cuyo significado te golpea con fuerza cada vez que tratás de absorberlo y entenderlo (cosa que no podés hacer, porque emociones tan fuertes son inexplicables, demasiado complejas, demasiado difíciles de pasar por el filtro del intelecto y el raciocinio). Y mientras con las yemas de tus dedos escribís sobre lo escrito en diferentes lenguas, mientras con las yemas de tus dedos dibujás sobre esa declaración de amor que sigue a tu nombre y que ella va a llevar en el cuerpo hasta que sea polvo y vuelva al polvo, cantás en su oído una de las muchas canciones que escribiste inspirado en ella, hasta que se queda dormida, profundamente dormida, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Así comienzan ustedes dos el Año Nuevo, disfrutando cada segundo, sin pensar en el futuro más de lo necesario, aprovechando cada instante, valorando cada minuto que el reloj tiene para regalar, agradecidos porque cuando están juntos el mundo se llena de una luz tan fuerte que ni la del sol ni la de la luna podrían igualarla, agradecidos porque se tienen el uno al otro, porque los dos son lo mejor en la vida del otro y todo, todo, todo está bien mientras puedan amarse.

Así comienza este año para vos, un año que se abre delante de los dos y que estará lleno de cosas buenas y cosas malas, cosas que ustedes son incapaces de imaginar, cosas que serían incapaces de adivinar o intuir porque como la Naturaleza es sabia el ser humano carece del don de ver más allá, de ver lo que va a pasar, de ver lo que va a venir, porque si pudiera hacerlo huiría, porque si pudiera hacerlo la raza probablemente hace rato estaría extinta.

Antes de quedarte dormido cerca de las tres le agradecés a Dios por haberte regalado a Michelle, incluso si no merecés ser dueño de tanta perfección, de algo tan terriblemente bello, de un ángel tan desgarradoramente hermoso. Agradecés a Dios y le pedís que te dé muchos años nuevos como éste para disfrutar junto a ella, para ser completamente suyo por 365 días, y luego por otros 365 días, y luego por otros 365 días, así sucesivamente por toda la eternidad, completamente suyo sabiendo que ella es completamente tuya.

365 días delante de ustedes dos.

365 días en blanco para ser vividos, disfrutados, sentidos.

365 días para amarla y dejarte amar.

365 días para protegerla.

365 días para hacerla feliz.

365 días para arrancarle sonrisas y suspiros.

365 días para amanecer pensando en ella e irte a dormir pensando en ella.

365 días para convertirte en un mejor hombre, uno que la merezca realmente (aunque creés imposible llegar a merecerla del todo alguna vez)

365 días para hacerla sentir adorada.

365 días para enseñarle muchísimas cosas y aprender de ella muchísimas otras.

365 días para recordarle que es tu princesa y que va a serlo siempre.

365 días para mimarla y consentirla.

365 días para secar sus lágrimas.

365 días para escuchar el dulce sonido de su voz.

365 días para cantarle al oído todas las noches.

365 días y muchos renglones para seguir escribiendo la más hermosa historia de amor, esa que van dictando de a poquito, gesto a gesto, palabra a palabra, promesa a promesa, beso a beso, caricia a caricia, sueño a sueño, mirada a mirada.


	94. De existencias y agradecimientos

_**NOTA:**_

En lo que respecta a este capítulo en particular, tengo emociones muy distintas y difusas y encontradas. Es diferente al resto pero no creo que sea diferente en el buen sentido. Creo que toca demasiados temas, todos desprolijos y desordenados, y tiene los matices mezclados, y va de escenas dulces a escenas dramáticas y amargas de golpe, y no se entiende nada (en mi opinión), y honestamente odio cada renglón. Odio no haberme explayado bien. Odio no poder escribir como quisiera escribir. Odio que tantos cabos parezcan haber quedado sueltos. Odio que todo me suene tan flojo y mal explicado cuando lo leo. Odio no poder poner bien en frases los sentimientos de Michelle. Odio que este capítulo parezca pender de un hilo finísimo. No me gusta este capítulo, para nada. Esta primera parte de la nota es para expresar mi disconformidad y para prometerles que en el futuro voy a tratar de escribir algo mejor.

En segundo lugar: el tema del embarazo voy a tocarlo después, dado que generalmente cualquier síntoma aparece dos semanas o incluso un mes después de la concepción. Además, hay otros asuntos en los que quiero ahondar primero. No me olvidé de lo que escribí y tengo un plan, pero eso va a venir más adelante.

Todos los temas que toque por arriba y que parecen haber sido dejados flotando en la nada, van a ser retomados en el futuro, y con suerte cuando los retome voy a hacerles justicia y a escribir algo interesante y digno de ser leído (con suerte... Eso espero).

Para compensar el hecho de que este capítulo sea terriblemente malo, el capítulo 95 va a centrarse en algo que me parece a todas les va a interesar, pero si les cuento qué es les arruino la sorpresa.

En fin, que arranquen muy bien la semana y gracias por seguir leyendo, incluso capítulos como éste, que distan de ser buenos (para mí esto es, lejos, de los peores que le han tocado a esta historia).

* * *

_Gracias por existir_

"Anthony Almeida, dejá ese frasco de Nutella en su lugar _ya_ _mismo_"

El reto no suena realmente como tal, pues viene acompañado de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que alcanza tus ojos negros haciéndolos brillar con esa dulzura que siempre aparece cuando lo 'pescás' haciendo algo infantil pero terriblemente adorable, como ahora, sentado en una de las banquetas de la cocina con un frasco de Nutella en una mano y una cuchara en la otra, listo para enterrarla en la exquisita pasta color marrón oscuro.

"No me digas que nunca comiste Nutella directo del pote, Michelle…" protesta, lanzándote una de sus miradas tiernas de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

No podés evitar chasquear la lengua, mitad en señal de derrota, mitad en expresión de lo terriblemente dulce que lo encontrás cuando se comporta así, como un nene, como estás segura algún día en el futuro van a comportarse los hijos que ustedes dos tengan, hijos que estás segura probablemente hereden su sentido del humor y hagan toda clase de travesuras y aprovechen tus momentáneas ausencias para robar el frasco de Nutella de la heladera y tratar de comer algunas cucharadas sin ser vistos.

"He comido Nutella directo del envase" confesás, poniéndote roja como una frutilla "… pero _ése_ no es el punto" señalás en tono de reto otra vez, rompiendo en una zancada la distancia entre los dos y quitándole la cucharita de entre los dedos primero y el pote después ": el punto es que lo compramos para tus sobrinas…"

El _'…, no para que vos te lo comas a cucharadas…'_ que tenés en el borde de la lengua jamás logra salir de tu boca, pues queda ahogado por su voz cuando él te interrumpe en mitad de la oración para corregirte:

"_Nuestras _sobrinas"

Y con eso cualquier argumento que hayas podido tener queda completamente reducido a inservibles, insignificantes cenizas. Es imposible que no lo dejes ganar cualquier discusión – incluso si es solamente una discusión en tono de semi-broma, como esta que están teniendo ahora – cuando te retruca este tipo de cosas, cuando te dice que _sus sobrinas_ también son _tus sobrinas_ con esa voz tan cargada de emociones que no podrías explicar pero que sentís recorriéndote por dentro, tibias y suaves como la luz del sol. Que esté dispuesto a compartir su familia con vos es uno de sus actos de amor más hermoso, es uno de esos actos de amor que te deshace como si tu alma estuviera construida con finísimos hilos de azúcar, es uno de esos actos de amor que logran que pases por alto lo que sea y lo dejes salirse con la suya.

"Podés comer dos o tres cucharadas" accedés, apoyando el frasco de vidrio sobre el desayunador con la cuchara arriba de la tapa de plástico blanco "_pero no más_" aclarás, tratando de aparentar una autoridad que no tenés, porque lo cierto es que así como él te concede todos tus caprichos vos le concederías a él los suyos con gusto, incluso si eso significa dejarlo comerse todo el frasco de Nutella y tener que ir al supermercado a comprar otro para las nenas. Ese es el efecto que Tony tiene en vos: si la luna fuera tuya para regalar y él te la pidiera, se la darías sin meditarlo dos veces.

"Estuve toda la semana esperando este momento" dice de repente mientras vos te servís una segunda ración de café con leche en su taza de Chicago Cubs (que por defecto ahora también es tuya, porque ustedes comparten todo).

"¿Qué momento?" preguntás, fingiendo inocente curiosidad, como si no supieras de qué está hablando, cuando la realidad es que lo sabés muy bien y eso causa que tu panza se llene de mariposas que revolotean libres y traviesas haciéndote cosquillas por todas partes.

"El momento en que vayamos a buscar a mis sobrinas al aeropuerto" contesta, sus mejillas enrojeciendo notablemente.

El plan para este fin de semana que recién empieza (son, después de todo, apenas las ocho menos diez de la mañana) es el siguiente: mientras Fiona y Andrés acomodan las cosas más básicas en su nueva casa y se asientan y ordenan el caos que siempre acompaña a toda mudanza – especialmente si uno no sólo está mudándose de vivienda si no también de ciudad, e incluso de estado – ustedes van a cuidar a Lara, a Catalina y a Udine, tarea para la cual se prepararon como si fueran a pasar con ellas un mes y no apenas poco menos de cuarenta y ocho horas: la heladera y las alacenas están repletas de cosas ricas (algunas no muy saludables, pero la mayoría de ellas sí, todo gracias a vos, porque si por Tony hubiera sido habrían acabado con el carrito del supermercado repleto de toda la comida chatarra imaginable; puede que no sepas cocinar, pero definitivamente sabés más que él respecto a cómo evitar que una criatura se agarre un empacho); tienen películas de Disney – para alegría de Tony, agregarías sarcásticamente -, juegos de mesa, crayones y acuarelas de colores, títeres de tela, libritos de cuentos infantiles y, por supuesto, Bonnie, que estás segura va a adorar jugar con ellas y ser receptora de tantos mimos. Probablemente no dispongan de un minuto libre para descansar o para quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos, pero no dudás de que van a divertirse muchísimo y de que pasar tiempo con ellas va a ser una experiencia hermosa.

"Yo también estuve toda la semana esperando este momento. Va a ser un fin de semana muy especial" reís, sin poder evitar que se escape por tu garganta una carcajada que evidencia el entusiasmo que viene acumulándose en vos desde que Tony te contó que Fiona y su familia se trasladarían a Los Angeles.

"Me encanta verte tan contenta" murmura contra tus labios, besando tu sonrisa delicadamente y recorriendo con sus pulgares el área de debajo de tus párpados, despertando un cosquilleo ligero que se extiende por todas partes hasta acabar en tu columna vertebral.

"Vos sos la causa de que yo esté tan contenta" mordés tus labios en un intento por mantener a raya el terrible impulso que nace desde lo más profundo de tu ser y que te incita a comerlo a besos; no podés permitirte perder el control como viene pasándoles desde hace casi dos semanas cada vez que se miran o se tocan porque deben llegar puntuales al aeropuerto "Tenemos que irnos" anunciás, rompiendo el contacto visual para no tentarte y dar rienda suelta a los deseos de tus hormonas alborotadas.

Terminás en dos sorbos largos lo que queda de café con leche y luego llevás la taza al fregadero, pero antes de que puedas siquiera cerrar tu mano alrededor del grifo él ya está de pie junto a vos; te aparta suavemente, toma la esponja empapada en detergente y comienza a lavar las cosas del desayuno. Es una costumbre que tiene (no sabés si buena o mala; realmente con él no podés ser objetiva, porque amás todo lo que hace, desde lo más pequeño hasta los gestos más impresionantes), una costumbre que ha ido tomando: cada vez que vas a lavar los platos, a poner la mesa o a hacer el menor esfuerzo, él se adelante y lo hace primero. _Literalmente_ te trata como a una princesa, en todos los aspectos que uno pueda imaginarse, y lo hace con gusto, disfruta haciéndolo, y es por eso que se lo permitís.

"¿Algún día vas a dejar que lave o seque un plato otra vez?" preguntás con una mezcla de diversión y seriedad en la voz.

"No" responde él simplemente sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto.

"¿Por qué no?"

Sabés qué respuesta va a darte porque ya lo has cuestionado otras veces y has recibido la misma contestación en cada ocasión:

"Porque amo consentirte"

"Y a veces pienso que lo hacés _demasiado_"

Los dos se sonríen y se quedan en silencio durante un rato que podría definirse o bien como una eternidad o como una breve sucesión de segundos. Ésa es otra costumbre que han tomado: se sonríen mucho el uno al otro, demasiado, y esas sonrisas pueden quedarse ahí en sus rostros acompañando el brillo en sus miradas para siempre mientras los dos se comunican sin que sonido alguno salga de sus bocas, sin necesidad de expresarse con palabras.

"Tenemos que irnos" anunciás, rompiendo la quietud. Luego tomás con un rápido y certero movimiento el pote de Nutella y lo devolvés a su correspondiente sitio en la heladera.

"Ey, Michelle…" Tony protesta automáticamente como una criatura (en el fondo, sabés bien, sigue siendo una criatura). Pone su mejor cara de animalito necesitado de afecto, pero lográs que no te sacuda y convenza.

"Sólo un par de cucharadas, Tony" le recordás con firmeza teñida de dulzura, tratando por todos los medios de no caer bajo los efectos de su irresistible encanto.

"Sos consciente de que el único motivo por el que te hago caso es que estoy perdidamente enamorado de vos, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, lo soy" acompañás esas tres palabras con un beso en la punta de su nariz "Y me fascina tener tanto poder sobre vos" contorneás sus labios con tu dedo índice, despacio, acariciándolo con dulzura "porque vos tenés muchísimo poder sobre mí"

* * *

Cuando Lara te vio, soltó la mano de su mamá, corrió a tus brazos y se lanzó a ellos inmediatamente, una sonrisa enorme dibujada en su carita igual a la que inevitablemente cruzó la tuya en aquél momento. Se aferró a vos utilizando una fuerza increíble para tratarse de una criatura tan pequeña.

"Chelle, Chelle, Chelle" repetía alegremente mientras llenaba tus mejillas de besos y enterraba sus manitos en tus rulos, jugando con tus mechones de pelo, mirando dentro de tus ojos 'raros' con atención desmesurada, como si el brillo en ellos fuera hipnótico.

"Hola, mi vida" la saludaste con ternura, haciendo a un lado su flequillo con una de tus manos para dejar caer un beso en su frente "Te extrañé mucho, mucho, mucho" le contaste en voz baja, como si estuvieras compartiendo con ella un secreto que nadie más puede saber.

"Mucho, mucho, mucho" es todo lo que dijo, pero vos comprendiste que era tu manera de hacerte saber que también te había extrañado.

Tony estaba de pie al lado tuyo, sonriendo ante la escena delante de él, y también a su hermana, a su cuñado y a sus otras dos sobrinas. Pero Lara no prestaba atención a nadie más que a vos. De hecho, mientras saludabas a Fiona, a Andrés y a Catalina y a Udine, Lara reposó su cabeza sobre tu hombro y escondió el rostro en el hueco de tu cuello en una demostración de su extrema timidez, como si hubiera estado tratando de volverse invisible.

"Estamos agotados" Fiona comentó en un suspiro mientras caminaban hacia la salida del aeropuerto en dirección al estacionamiento, Tony y Andrés arrastrando dos valijas grandes en las que llevaban los ítems y las ropas que serían más necesarios durante los primeros días hasta que todas sus pertenencias arribaran desde Chicago.

Que estaban exhaustos era obvio: podía leerse en su lenguaje corporal y en sus ojos abolsados que precisaban recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas con todo el ajetreo de la mudanza. Literalmente no daban más, y aun les quedaba una larga jornada el sábado y otra aun peor el domingo tratando de organizarse y de empezar a darle a su casa nueva la forma de un hogar antes de instalarse definitivamente en ella.

"No vemos la hora de que todo esto" Fiona hizo un gesto con la mano para referirse a la situación en general "acabe finalmente y podamos volver a la normalidad" en su voz también podía percibirse que necesitaba reponer energías "Tantos cambios no están resultando tan buenos para Lara" te confesó con un fuerte dejo de angustia que sólo las madres pueden sentir cuando se preocupan profundamente por un hijo "; llevaba días sin hablar" trataste de que no se notara el impacto enorme que te provocó saber que tu nombre había sido lo primero dicho por la nena en _días_ enteros "Andrés y yo estamos realmente preocupados, tememos que padezca mutismo selectivo... Vamos a llevarla a ver a un especialista la semana entrante para pedir una segunda opinión"

La conversación concluyó allí, abruptamente, cuando llegaron al sitio donde habían aparcado el coche y la charla se centró en trivialidades como el viaje en avión, los planes para el primer mes en California, detalles sobre el nuevo trabajo de Andrés, las ventajas de vivir en Los Angeles... Pero, con tus dedos acariciando suavemente la cabecita de Lara mientras ella permanecía aferrada a vos, no pudiste dejar de pensar que probablemente Fiona necesitaría mucha ayuda con su hija menor, y decidiste en ese preciso instante (o tal vez ya lo habías decidido mucho antes y sólo estabas dándote cuenta de ello entonces) que estarías ahí a su lado para soportarla en lo que hiciera falta, para acompañarla, para brindarle un hombro en el cual llorar o una palabra de consuelo en los instantes más difíciles. Dios mueve las fichas, hace y deshace, escribe y vuelve a escribir, permite o impide, siempre con un motivo… Se te ocurrió que tal vez para tu cuñada, aquella que no te juzga ni discrimina y te acepta porque es feliz sabiendo que vos hacés feliz a su hermano, las cosas se dieron como se dieron con el propósito de que acabara en esta ciudad, cerca de ustedes, para recibir su apoyo y ayuda con muchas cosas que resultarían abrumadoras si una madre tuviera que afrentarlas sola en caso de que su hija tuviera un trastorno como el que los médicos sospechan padece.

Hiciste el presentimiento a un lado rápidamente, empujándolo fuera de tu cabeza y tratando de concentrarte en el fin de semana que se abría camino delante de ustedes, el fin de semana que querías disfrutar con _tus sobrinas_ y con Tony, aquél que habías esperado con tanta ansiedad y preparado con tanto esmero. No sos de las que cierran los ojos a la realidad y prefieren ponerse una venda y negarse a enfrentar lo que debe ser enfrentado porque sino de otro modo acaba aplastando todo bajo su peso, pero estabas eligiendo cerrar la puerta a esa preocupación momentáneamente, al menos hasta que Fiona pudiera hablarte sobre el tema ahondando en todos los aspectos, al menos hasta que tuvieran un diagnóstico definitivo.

Apoyaste las sienes contra el frío vidrio de la ventanilla y te dejaste acunar por la voz de Tony conversando con su hermana y su cuñado, por las risitas adorables de Catalina y Udine, y por el sonido del corazoncito de Lara latiendo contra el tuyo, contenta de sentirte en familia, contenta de sentirte como si pertenecieras realmente a un lugar, algo que solamente experimentaste por completo cuando caíste en los brazos de él en esa madrugada, casi cuatro meses atrás.

Lo que tuviera que arribar en el futuro, arribaría irremediablemente, pero en ese momento lo mejor que podías hacer por Lara era tragarte las consternaciones y dedicarte totalmente a ella, a hacerla sonreír, a conversar sin que hicieran falta las palabras, a meterte en su mundo y tratar de entenderla, a intentar fortalecer esa conexión inexplicable que Lara tiene con vos.

Y lo que tenga que llegar, a su debido tiempo llegará, y entre todos lucharán contra ello de la mejor manera posible.

* * *

Este sábado vas a guardarlo para siempre en ese rinconcito de tu corazón en el que se 'archivan' los mejores recuerdos, esos que dejan un sabor dulce en la boca y provocan sensaciones tibias como la luz del sol cuando uno los rescata de entre todos los otros con los que comparten asilo y los repasa, muy despacito, como si se rozara con las yemas de los dedos el lomo forrado en terciopelo de un libro cuyos renglones están repletos de palabras que entrelazadas van formando las historias más lindas para escuchar antes de irse a dormir.

Ambos sabían que cuidar de las nenas resultaría agotador y que les demandaría el uso de todas sus energías, pero era una tarea que habían aceptado con gusto y que disfrutaron muchísimo; de hecho, estás deseosa de que el fin de semana se extienda tanto como posible; no querés que acabe, porque es uno de los más maravillosos que has tenido.

Las ayudaron a dibujar sobre hojas blancas con todos los crayones, marcadores y lápices de colores que habías juntado para ellas, y le enseñaron a Lara a escribir su nombre con tempera. Tony se manchó la nariz con tempera accidentalmente y luego te manchó a vos a propósito, lo cual resultó en un enchastre pero despertó muchas de esas risas que a uno le hacen bien y lo dejan con ganas de seguir riéndose un rato más, por lo cual cerca del mediodía los dos tenían el rostro salpicado de verde, rojo, azul, amarillo, rosa y blanco y las nenas estaban deshaciéndose en carcajadas (Lara inclusive).

Luego de almorzar dejaste que Udine y Catalina jugaran con vos a 'la peluquería' mientras Lara dormía la siesta acurrucada en tu regazo y abrazada a su conejito de peluche, sobre el cual te había contado en detalle cuando le habías preguntado si tenía nombre, demostrando un vocabulario bastante más amplio que el que la habías escuchado utilizar hasta ese entonces pero negándose a mirar a los ojos a cualquier otro que no fueras vos; te había provocado la sensación de que eras la única persona a la que podía ver en la habitación, la única persona a la que notaba, la única persona a la que prestaba atención, como si los demás no existieran, como si los demás fueran invisibles, o como si ella pensara que lo era para los otros y que solamente vos podías percibirla.

A la hora de la merienda (el frasco de Nutella quedó vacío) vieron una película de princesas hechas un ovillo en el sillón, Tony con su cabeza reposando sobre tu hombro, dormitando a veces, en otras ocasiones mirándote con esa adoración que se acumulaba en tu pecho y no te dejaba respirar de tan fuerte que era, esa adoración que lo empapa por completo cada vez que te estudia con detenimiento, como si estuviera buscando la manera de hacer en su mente una escultura con tu forma, una escultura idéntica a vos. El sonido relajado de su respiración era para vos como una canción de cuna y en algunas oportunidades tuviste que pelear contra tus párpados para que no cayeran en contra de tu voluntad, pesados como el plomo, el cansancio queriendo cargarlos de plomo mientras la presencia de él a tu lado te acunaba, su cuerpo hablándote en susurros dulces por el simple hecho de hallarse junto a vos.

También jugaron, por supuesto, con Bonnie, quien recibió todos los mimos y caricias contenta, moviendo la cola alegremente y dando saltitos. Tu mascota es demasiado dulce y demasiado cariñosa, y las tres sobrinitas de Tony – _tus_ sobrinitas – se entendieron perfectamente con el animalito, porque ellas son así también: dulces y cariñosas.

"Es hermosa, tiene un pelaje muy lindo" no había dejado de repetir Catalina, pasándola una mano por el lomo, minutos después de haber arribado al departamento y de que su tío les contara que te había regalado una mascota casi un mes atrás porque siempre habías soñado con tener una.

"Tiene los ojitos brillantes" había comentado Udine maravillada, rascándole detrás de las orejas con sus dedos pequeñitos.

"Lara, ¿no querés acercarte a Bonnie?" le habían preguntado Tony y vos varias veces a la nena, que se había quedado sentada en el sillón, alejada de todo el bullicio, escondida detrás de un almohadón que por poco era más grande que ella, quizá pretendiendo 'ser invisible'.

Había costado convencerla, pero luego de un rato había empezado a prestarles atención y a interesarse por la perrita, acercándose a ella despacio, con los ojos muy abiertos en señal de sorpresa e interés. Entre los dos le habían explicado que Bonnie no le haría daño, que era buenísima, que le encantaba que le hicieran cosquillas en la panza y que le acariciaran el lomo y que se divertía con su pelota de goma y su hueso de juguete. Finalmente, luego de eso, Lara había extendido su manito para tocar al animal.

"Linda" había dicho, dirigiéndose a Bonnie, dándole palmaditas en el hocico y riéndose a carcajadas al ver cómo Bonnie movía la cola contenta "Sos muy linda"

Y se había quedado en silencio, otra vez, pero tu corazón y el de Tony habían seguido latiendo un poquitito más fuerte ante la ternura con la que la nena le había hablado a la cachorrita. Cada vez que Lara habla, en realidad, sus corazones laten un poquitito más rápido porque piensan que quizá haya una solución, un poco de luz al final del túnel oscuro que presentís va a ir abriéndose para ella a medida que pasen los años y crezca, y que tal vez, _tal vez_, esto sea pasajero, algo de lo que podrá salir, algo que no está condenado a llevar el título de 'permanente', algo que va a desaparecer, algo de lo que van a poder sacarla, algo que va a ir siendo dejado atrás a medida que empiece a hablar más y más, a medida que más y más palabras vayan subiendo por su garganta para convertirse en sonido, a medida que esas pequeñas frases que puede hilar ahora vayan convirtiéndose en más y más largas, menos y menos espaciadas, más y más conectadas.

¿Cómo saberlo?

Es por eso que todavía tienen la esperanza para aferrarse a ella, para clavarle las uñas, para agarrarse de esos comentarios chiquititos hechos aquí y allá, esas expresiones que de pronto brotan de ella, y pensar que poco a poco, paso a paso, todo va a ir cayendo en el lugar indicado, solucionándose, normalizándose. Para eso existe la esperanza, para salir al rescate cuando lo incierto pavimenta la ruta a transitar y hay demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas. Es la esperanza a lo que se aferran Fiona y Andrés como padres, la esperanza a la que se aferra toda la familia, la esperanza a la que ahora te aferrás vos porque también querés a Lara. La esperanza de que exista el modo de que alguna vez pueda hablar como una criatura normal, para compartir su mundo, expresar sus ideas, mostrar su inteligencia, comunicarse, aprender, transmitir.

La esperanza es lo único que se pierde, eso dicen, a eso querés agarrarte.

* * *

Cada vez que las nenas te dicen tía, tu corazón se derrite un poquitito más y sentís mariposas en la panza al pensar que un día, dentro de algunos años, criaturitas adorables como ellas van a llamarte usando un nombre mucho más hermoso: 'mamá' (aunque, honestamente, por el momento sos feliz sólo con el título de 'tía'). También te provoca una sensación agridulce, no podrías negarlo, porque inmediatamente vienen a tu cabeza como en un torbellino los hijos de Danny, tus otros sobrinos (jamás los llamarías 'sobrinos biológicos' para diferenciarlos de los de Tony, porque los amás a todos por igual, más allá de la sangre que corra por sus venas y por las tuyas), a los que llevás tanto tiempo sin ver, a los que extrañás con cada partícula de tu alma, a los que morirías por abrazar de nuevo, al menos un ratito, y escucharlos reír, y ver sus sonrisas; pero la dulzura es tal y tan fuerte que la amargura queda reducida a nada cuando ellas te dan besos en las mejillas y te dicen que te quieren, o cuando _él_ te mira con una ternura capaz de sacudir a la Tierra y te habla en silencio, porque en silencio ustedes se entienden.

Tony te observa con una devoción que puede palparse en el aire; o al menos vos sentís que podrías palparla, vos la sentís en tu piel, en tus huesos, en tu alma, envolviéndote, acariciándote como si sus manos estuvieran paseando por tu piel, abrazándote como si él estuviera estrechándote contra su cuerpo, hablándote al oído en susurros indescifrables para todos menos para vos que podés comprenderlos porque están dichos en ese idioma único. Te observa embelesado, como si nunca antes hubiera tenido delante de él una escena tan conmovedora, como si nunca antes algo hubiera movido tantas cosas dentro de él, como si no pudiera creer su suerte, como si se sintiera la criatura más bendecida sobre el planeta.

Ahora están jugando con ellas por última vez antes de que sea hora de que se vayan a dormir, después de haber cenado los cinco juntos con los dibujitos animados como 'fondo', porque las nenas estaban más entretenidas escuchando las historias que Tony contaba sobre su infancia y las travesuras que él y sus hermanos planeaban y los problemas en los que se metían y cómo intentaban salir de ellos sin que sus padres se enteraran; vos también estabas fascinada escuchándolo, porque te encanta ver cómo sus ojitos negros se iluminan cuando recuerda su infancia, cuando encuentra dentro de sí esas memorias que atesora y a las que les da un valor inigualable, cuando se sumerge en ellas y permite que lo permeen y le regalen esa sonrisa que lo vuelve mucho más hermoso, esa sonrisa que durante mucho tiempo le faltó a su rostro y que vos devolviste allí, porque es gracias a vos que él sonríe, es gracias a vos que él puede pensar en aquellos que ya no están sin sentir la amargura atrapándolo y ahogándolo, es gracias a vos que él puede regresar al pasado sin verse condenado al sufrimiento extremo, es gracias a vos que él puede ver todo lo bueno que hubo antes de la muerte de sus hermanos y hablar de ello con naturalidad sin sentirse desangrar.

Mientras él lavaba los platos y los vasos te habías acercado, lo habías rodeado con tus brazos y habías permitido a tu cuerpo reposar contra su espalda, tu cabeza descansando justo en el punto exacto donde pueden sentirse fuertes los latidos de su corazón.

"Gracias" había murmurado, apenas moviendo los labios, la voz saliendo por entre ellos en la forma de un susurro sólo perceptible para alguien que, como vos, presta atención desmesurada a cada gesto y a cada movimiento suyo.

No había precisado decir mucho más, no había precisado especificar por qué estaba agradeciéndote; hubieran sobrado las frases, realmente, porque vos sabías bien cuál era el significado escondiéndose detrás de esas siete letras, sabías bien cuáles eran los sentimientos debajo de su piel, sabías bien todos los motivos por los que estaba expresando gratitud. Había mucho más oculto, había mucho más que a oídos de otro pasaría desapercibido, había mucho más que sólo vos podrías descifrar, había mucho más que nunca otro sería capaz de entender, había mucho más en ese 'gracias' de lo que hay a veces en líneas y líneas, renglones y renglones, hojas y hojas repletas de metáforas y rimas y analogías.

_Gracias por haberme demostrado que todo lo bueno que alguna vez viví vale la pena ser recordado._

_Gracias por haberme enseñado a apreciar el recuerdo de los que ya no están y a tenerlo siempre presente aunque duela, porque el amor es la mejor medicina para el dolor._

_Gracias por haberme abrazos aquellas veces en las que lloré por mis hermanos, sin decir nada, solamente brindándome tu apoyo incondicional en silencio, demostrándome con tus actos que jamás estaría solo y que siempre te tendría para secar mis lágrimas._

_Gracias por haber entrado en mi vida._

_Gracias por ser la razón que me lleva a querer convertirme en una mejor persona._

_Gracias por leer mi alma cual si fuera un libro abierto y entender exactamente lo que dice cada página, incluso esos pasajes que ni yo mismo entiendo y que para mí son como jeroglíficos._

_Gracias por haberme devuelto las ganas de viajar al pasado, las ganas de abrazarme a todas las cosas lindas que hay en él, y que ni la muerte puede quitarle a un ser humano, porque son eternas._

_Gracias por haberme enseñado que el corazón no tiene memoria que pueda quitársele, que lo que se guarda en el corazón no puede ser destruido o arrebatado, que lo que el corazón protege nadie puede romper, que lo que el corazón ama no puede morir, y que mis hermanos y mi abuela y todos los que ya no existen físicamente siguen vivos en mi corazón._

_Gracias por saber cuándo tengo ganas de hablar de ellos y cuándo prefiero callar._

_Gracias por escucharme cuando siento la necesidad de compartir esos pedacitos de mí._

_Gracias por, simplemente, existir, y por darle sentido a mi existencia._

Todo eso tus oídos habían podido escuchar, dicho en ese lenguaje único que ningún otro ser humano puede captar porque está hecho para ustedes dos y para nadie más, ese lenguaje creado por sus cuerpos y por sus almas para comunicarse entre ellas en conversaciones profundas y cargadas de significado, conversaciones como ésa que mantuvieron un rato atrás después de la cena, abrazados junto al fregadero mientras él escurría la esponja cargada de detergente sobre la pequeña montaña de platos acumulados para lavar.

Y tu respuesta había sido simple en apariencia, casi tan simple en apariencia como lo había sido esa única palabra que se había caído de sus labios. Tu respuesta había tomado la forma de un beso suave y dulce en su mejilla, un beso en el cual habías logrado resumir una gran cantidad de complejas cosas que dejaste quemando sobre su piel, ardiendo tiernamente, metiéndose en su cuerpo y encontrando por sus huesos y sus venas el camino hacia su corazón para asentarse allí, del modo en el que se asienta todo lo bueno, del modo en que se asienta lo que él te hace sentir cuando con un par de sílabas que para todos significan nada pero que para vos pesan como el mundo y significan todo logra acariciar tu alma y convertirla en algodón de azúcar que se deshace bajo el tacto experto de sus dedos.

Están construyendo 'edificios' y 'torres' y diferentes cosas con bloquecitos de madera. Lara apila los suyos uno arriba del otro sin prestarle atención a nada más, sin darles una forma definida, casi automáticamente. Tony lleva un largo rato hablándole, esperando que la nena le conteste o que dé señales de estar escuchándolo… pero nada sucede. Te das cuenta que la situación lo angustia y que su sobrina le preocupa, anticipás la charla que va a venir cuando los dos se queden a solas, anticipás las charlas que vendrán después de que Fiona y Andrés la lleven a otro especialista para ver si finalmente dan en la tecla y la diagnostican, pero te das cuenta de que en este momento él no quiere decir nada ni expresar su congoja delante de Catalina y Udine, por lo cual se conforma en buscar consuelo en tu mirada, en tus manos que de tanto en tanto acarician su rostro, en el sonido de tu risa, en la adoración con la que las nenas espontáneamente te abrazan y te dicen que te quieren.

Los dos se sorprenden gratamente y sendas sonrisas curvan sus labios cuando, de la nada, derribando su torre en el proceso pero sin preocuparse mucho por el mar de bloques caídos, Lara se levanta y se lanza a tus brazos y te dice, enterrando sus manitos en tus rulos:

"Yo también te quiero"

Podrías jurar que en los ojos de Tony lo que brillan son lágrimas, lágrimas parecidas a las tuyas, lágrimas que ninguno de los dos deja caer y que eventualmente se evaporan, lágrimas que simbolizan un poquito del enorme impacto emocional que esas sencillas palabritas dichas por una criatura de tres años han tenido en ustedes dos.

Porque Lara habla poco, pero lo poco que habla llega al corazón. Porque Lara habla poco, pero lo poco que habla tiene más significado que muchas cosas que existen en esta Tierra y a las que se les da importancia cuando en realidad no la merecen.

"Gracias" Tony susurra esa misma palabra, otra vez, contra tu cabello, mientras besa tu sien.

No necesita explicarte por qué está dándote las gracias.

Realmente no hay nada que explicar.

Realmente no hay nada que pueda ser explicado.

Está agradeciéndote por ser como sos, por ser sencillamente vos, por ser esta personita que, por algún motivo que no puede entenderse o hallarse o analizarse o lo que sea que se haga con los motivos cuando se los pone bajo microscopios (en caso de que se pudiera, claro, porque nunca se ha escuchado de alguien que haya capturado un motivo para ponerlo en la lente del microscopio, puesto que los motivos no pueden verse o tocarse, mucho menos estudiarse cual una rana para disecar), tiene una conexión con vos, una conexión tal que hace lo que con muy pocos: te habla.

Algo en vos, algo en vos despierta en Lara la capacidad de hablar. Algo en vos hace que Lara elija hablarte. Algo en vos hace que Lara elija expresarse. Algo en vos hace que Lara salga de sus ensimismamientos, esos de los que sólo sus padres han sabido sacarla antes (y no siempre).

Y por eso Tony te agradece.

Te agradece por ser vos.

Por ser Michelle.

Su Michelle.

En cada 'gracias' que él te dice, por lo que sea y en el momento que sea y en la circunstancia que sea, se esconde un 'gracias por existir'.

* * *

Las nenas se acomodaron en la cama de dos plazas (Tony y vos dormirían en el comedor, acurrucados en el sillón) después de haberse cepillado bien los dientes y el cabello, y exigieron que les leyeras un cuento antes de dormirse… Bueno, más bien Catalina exigió, Udine asintió con la cabeza, y Lara simplemente se hizo un ovillo en una punta, abrazada a su conejito, con la vista fija en el techo, sumergida en su propio mundo, hasta que la historia contada por tu voz comenzó y notaste que ella empezó a prestar atención a las palabras.

Lo cierto es que acabaste leyendo no uno, sino dos, tres, _cuatro_ cuentos antes de que finalmente el sueño las venciera, cerraran los ojitos y se perdieran en su mundo de fantasías, con la promesa de pasar otro domingo con sus tíos que sería igual de divertido que el sábado.

Es recién en el momento en que cerrás el libro para dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche que ves a Tony recostado contra el marco de la puerta, una sonrisa en su rostro y esa ternura en su mirada de la que jamás podrías cansarte, esa ternura que parece llenarlo todo cuando sus ojos y tus ojos se encuentran en el medio del silencio y conversan entre ellos.

Despacito te levantás y, sin hacer el menor ruido, te acercás a él, cuidando cada paso que das para no despertar as las nenas.

"Pienso en los cuentos que algún día vas a leerle a nuestros hijos y me emociono" murmura, envolviéndote en sus brazos y besando tus párpados con suavidad, trazando delicadamente el contorno de tu cara, como si estuviera dibujando sobre tu piel.

Sin decir nada más, entrelaza sus dedos con los tuyos y te lleva despacio hacia la sala de estar, donde en una punta del sillón hay una almohada de plumas y en la otra doblada prolijamente una de tus mantas favoritas bajo la cual querés recostarte con él para quedarte dormida escuchando el sonido de su respiración y fundiéndote en el calor generado por la proximidad de sus dos cuerpos.

Te dejás caer y él se deja caer a tu lado. Los dos están exhaustos pero felices, porque fue un buen día, porque rieron mucho, porque compartieron en silencio muchos momentos significativos, porque se empaparon uno de la sonrisa del otro, porque sus ojos brillaron todo el tiempo. El cansancio lo sienten hasta en los huesos, pero no puede negarse que están contentos y ansiosos por la llegada del día de mañana (casi tanto o más que las nenas) porque saben que van a tener mucho más por lo que sonreír, para formar nuevos recuerdos y agregarlos a la colección expuesta en los muros de sus almas, donde lucen las instantáneas que toman los ojos del corazón.

"Un día vas a ser una mamá espectacular" susurra, enmarcando tu rostro con sus manos.

"¿Vos creés?" preguntás en voz bajita, consiente de las emociones que en forma de mariposas están agitándose dentro tuyo.

"No lo creo" responde él "Lo _sé_"

Su afirmación tiene en vos un impacto tan grande que tus ojos se cierran automáticamente, como si tus párpados estuvieran cargados de plomo. Te tomás unos segundos para permitir que las palabras te envuelvan y se graven en tu alma, y luego los abrís para encontrarte con los suyos al tiempo que decís, también en un murmullo y acompañando la frase con tus caricias en sus mejillas:

"Estoy segura de que vas a ser un padre excelente"

De eso no te cabe la menor duda y jamás lo pondrías en cuestión. Más allá de lo que piensen de vos, sabés que Tony tuvo padres ejemplares y que ha aprendido de ellos muchas cosas valiosas que van a hacer de él un padre ejemplar el día de mañana, cuando los dos traigan al mundo a la primera de las muchas criaturitas que querés darle, la primera de las muchas criaturitas que esperás nazcan del amor que se tienen los dos. Dios no podría haberlo hecho más perfecto, y a veces no podés evitar sentirte sobrepasada, abrumada, ahogada al darte cuenta de que toda esa perfección – esa perfección que está hecha también de sus imperfecciones, por supuesto, imperfecciones que no quitan que él sea tu complemento, sino que lo vuelven aun más compatible, moldeándolo de tal modo que los dos encajan como las piezas de un entero – te pertenece completamente, que sos la dueña de su mente, de su corazón, de su alma, de su piel, de los huesos que protege esa piel, de sus venas y de la sangre que corre por ellas hacia su corazón, de su futuro y de todo lo que va a estar en él.

"Michelle…" cuando él llama tu nombre te arranca de las reflexiones en las que estás perdida.

"¿Mmmh?" preguntás, frotando la punta de tu nariz contra la punta de su nariz.

"Gracias por el día hermoso que pasamos hoy"

"Gracias por compartir a tus sobrinas conmigo" es lo que contestás, enterrando tus dedos en su cabello color azabache.

"Son tus sobrinas también. Todo lo que es mío y vos quieras tener, también es tuyo"

Sonreís inconteniblemente, tanto que te duelen un poco los músculos de la cara. Tu corazón late más rápido, tu interior se siente cálido como si el sol o la luna o quizá una mezcla de la luz de ambos estuvieran acariciando las paredes de tu alma, las mariposas se despiertan otra vez y revolotean alegremente por tu estómago haciéndote cosquillas. Nunca vas a cansarte de los efectos que tienen en vos las cosas que él te dice, esas cosas teñidas de dulzura, esas cosas tan tiernas que podrías derretirte allí mismo, bajo el tacto de sus manos, bajo sus ojos atentos, bajo su cuerpo adicto a sentir al tuyo cerca de él.

"Todo lo que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida con vos. ¿Es mucho pedir que me des una eternidad?"

El interrogante era retórico, por supuesto, pero él contestó de todos modos porque sabe lo mucho que amás escucharlo prometiéndote que van a envejecer juntos, que van a transitar cada tramo del camino tomados de la mano, que su amor va a vencerlo todo, incluso a la muerte.

"¿Es mucho pedir que la aceptes?" acurruca su respuesta entre signos de interrogación, cada sílaba pronunciada con la misma delicadeza con la que sus manos te acarician, dejando marcas en tu espalda y en tu rostro, en esos sitios que conoce de memoria ya y que podría reconstruir con los ojos cerrados, guiándose por el recuerdo de su tacto.

"Nunca te diría que no"

"Y por eso voy a estar agradecido hasta el día en que me muera, y después de la muerte también. Lo único casi tan grande como el amor que siento por vos, Michelle, es la gratitud que tengo con Dios por haberte hecho para mí"

Su confesión te desarma, como todas sus confesiones. Los pedazos de sí mismo, de su alma, de su corazón que va exponiendo poco a poco y regalándote para que los tengas vos siempre te llevan a las lágrimas, siempre te dejan como flotando, totalmente ajena al tiempo, al espacio, a la realidad, sumergida completamente en el mundo que comparten los dos y al que nadie más puede llegar. Él tiene esa capacidad de hacer que sus frases calen hasta tus huesos y echen raíces que te agarran con una fuerza que no podría compararse con ninguna otra cosa, una fuerza que serías incapaz de explicar o definir o siquiera comenzar a describir, porque no puede medirse con nada, porque no hay adjetivo adecuado para ella, no hay adjetivo adecuado para el amor inmenso que crece y crece con cada segundo que el reloj pierde, ese amor inmenso que se transforma en algo cada vez más y más especial, en algo por lo que darías la vida y sacrificarías todo en un segundo sin ponerlo en cuestionamiento.

"¿Todos los días das las gracias a Dios por mí?" susurrás, acariciando sus labios con tu pulgar, precisando emocional y físicamente que él siga hablando, que él siga endulzando tus oídos, que él siga recordándote que le importás más que nada y que no hay persona sobre la faz de esta Tierra que pueda hacerlo temblar como vos, aunque para otros parezcas poca cosa, aunque para otros no tengas valor, aunque para otros seas común y corriente, aunque para otros no seas perfecta. Precisás emocional y físicamente que te envuelva con su voz, esa voz que puede salvarte de todo, esa voz que es la música más hermosa, la melodía más acertada.

"Es el primer pensamiento que cruza mi cabeza cada mañana cuando despierto y el último que desaparece todas las noches justo antes de que me quede dormido"

"Yo también le agradezco a Dios por vos" suspirás "Todos los días"

"Le agradezco a Dios por haberte creado… pero también tengo que agradecerte a vos por existir"

Y entendés el significado que se esconde allí, ese significado que va más allá de muchas cosas, que va más allá de lo que puede escucharse con los oídos, que va más allá de lo que puede comprenderse con la cabeza, entendés por _qué_ exactamente está dándote las gracias, entendés por qué te dice que debe agradecerte por existir. Lo entendés y te conmueve, te disuelve, te deshace, te derrumba, te deja temblando en su abrazo, te deja a su merced, te deja tiritando como una hoja caída en otoño que se ha encontrado de golpe con el viento del invierno.

_Gracias por no haberte rendido jamás._

_Gracias por haberme esperado._

_Gracias por haber soportado todo lo que soportaste._

_Gracias por haber crecido para convertirte en la mujer que sos hoy._

_Gracias por haber luchado tanto cuando otros se hubieran quedado atrás._

_Gracias por haber cargado el peso que llevabas en los hombros sin permitir que te aplastara._

_Gracias por haber llegado a mi encuentro._

_Gracias por no haber dejado que tus heridas te mataran._

_Gracias por seguir peleando cada vez que un obstáculo aparece._

_Gracias por no dejarte caer, ni siquiera cuando la tierra estaba sacudiéndose bajo tus pies._

_Gracias por no haber dejado que todas las tragedias que manchan tu historia te marcaran para mal._

_Gracias por haber tratado siempre de ver el vaso medio lleno._

_Gracias por nunca haber perdido la fe._

_Gracias por seguir acá, firme a pesar de todo._

_Gracias por haber apostado siempre a que el sol volvería a salir cada mañana._

_Gracias por haber puesto tanto esfuerzo en seguir adelante aunque tuvieras cadenas que arrastrar y fantasmas persiguiéndote._

_Gracias por no haber perdido nunca esa sonrisa._

_Gracias por dejar que te cuide._

_Gracias por haberme elegido._

_Gracias por haberte enamorado de mí._

_Gracias por haber conservado tu corazón intacto, aguardando a escuchar el latido del mío._

_Gracias por haber seguido respirando incluso cuando te tapaba el agua._

_Gracias por haber empujado todo lo malo esperando que el destino trajera algo mejor._

_Gracias por no haber dejado que las circunstancias te derribaran._

_Gracias por seguir acá._

Ese 'gracias por existir' que acaba de susurrar marca el momento más hermoso del día.

Ese 'gracias por existir' que acaba de susurrar provoca que por tus mejillas rueden lágrimas que él barre con sus pulgares, lágrimas tibias y dulces que él besa con sus labios.

Ese 'gracias por existir' que acaba de susurrar te sacude y te quiebra y de repente te das cuenta de lo afortunada que sos por haber logrado llegar hasta acá cuando muchas veces tuviste a la marea en contra y al Universo jugando una mano de cartas que no te convenía en lo absoluto.

Ese 'gracias por existir' que acaba de susurrar te convence de que Dios no podría haberte dado un hombre más perfecto para que llames tuyo, para que ames, para que adores, para que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida construyendo con él un futuro.

Ese 'gracias por existir' que acaba de susurrar comprende muchas cosas, abraza muchas cosas, cosas que a oídos y ojos de otro puede pasen desapercibidas, cosas que solamente vos podés entender, cosas que solamente a vos te afectan de esta manera tan especial, cosas que solamente a vos te hacen sentir estas emociones complejas a las que jamás podrás darles nombre.

Ese 'gracias por existir' resume más de lo que alguna vez podrías tratar de explicar con la mente, resume todo lo que pueden explicar el corazón y el alma, todo lo que es invisible a los ojos, todo lo que es esencial.

Te quedás dormida, aun con los ojos húmedos, aun con el corazón latiendo fuerte, aun con la piel erizada, acunada en sus brazos, escuchando sus pulsaciones y su respiración suave, con la certeza de que antes de que el sueño lo venza el último pensamiento en su cabeza será un agradecimiento a Dios porque estás allí con él, porque van a ser así todas las noches que les queden a ambos, porque nunca van a separarse, porque el Universo les dio la oportunidad de existir juntos.

Te quedás dormida llena de expectativas por el día siguiente, con la reconfortante calidez que sólo genera haber pasado horas llenas de risas y sonrisas con la familia (porque ustedes son una familia y eso nadie lo puede negar, más allá de que algunos opinen una cosa y otros opinen otra), convencida de que sos una mujer afortunada, agradeciendo a Dios también porque _él_ existe y es tuyo.

Por muy irreal y lejano que haya parecido una escena como ésta en el pasado, hoy en tu presente no es raro que sucumbas al cansancio abrigada por el calor de un hombre que no tiene miedo de decirte mirándote a los ojos que en sus plegarias agradece tu existencia, un hombre por cuya existencia vos también agradecés, el hombre con el que vas a casarte, el que va a ser el padre de tus hijos, el que va a cuidarte pase lo que pase, el que sacrificaría todo por vos, el que te hace feliz, por el que esperaste durante años, porque el que resististe y seguirías resistiendo.

Y si supieras lo que el futuro les depara, incluso si supieras eso, igual seguirías estando agradecida por cada segundo, por cada minuto, por cada pequeño instante de amor y bendición que la vida quiere permitirles compartir. Porque bien lo pensaste esta mañana en el coche cuando reflexionabas sobre Lara y sobre la posibilidad de que tuviera un trastorno importante como el que Fiona había mencionado: _"Y lo que tenga que llegar, a su debido tiempo llegará, y entre todos lucharán contra ello de la mejor manera posible"_

Recordá esas palabras, Michelle, recordá cada una de ellas, porque dentro de algunos años va a quedarte muy poco a lo que agarrarte y nada de esperanza a la que aferrarte y vas a necesitar todos los motivos que te puedan ser proveídos para no sucumbir, para no caer, para querer seguir existiendo, cuando ya no haya mucho que agradecer, cuando todas tus plegarias parezcan caer en oídos sordos, cuando sean los otros los que ruegan implorando que resistas otro día, cuando aquello por lo que existís y por cuya existencia agradecés ya no lo tengas para iluminar tu cielo con una fuerza superior a la del sol o la luna.

Recordá esas palabras, Michelle, esas palabras sabias y esas reflexiones que hoy surgen de tu mente, para que cuando llegue la hora de poner en práctica y llevar los dichos a los hechos puedas juntar las manos, arrodillarte y agradecer de todos modos, incluso si no hay brazos que te rodeen para protegerte y estés sola y tengas frío, incluso si el sonido de su respiración acompasada es sido reemplazado por el de un reloj marcando minuto a minuto tu desolación, incluso si morir empieza a lucir como una opción mejor a seguir viviendo, incluso si tenés las manos tan vacías como el corazón y te das cuenta que volviste al primer casillero.

Recordá esas palabras, Michelle.

Recordá esas palabras, que van a volver para morderte y envenenarte cuando te encuentres con que del dicho al hecho los pasos que hay son demasiado y el kilometraje supera el millón, y te des contra una pared de ladrillos y tengas que enfrentarte con la realidad y te conviertas en una persona fría y amarga incapaz de agradecer.

Qué bueno que no sepas lo que te depara el futuro.

Qué bueno que esta noche puedas dormir tranquila, acurrucada a su lado, feliz, enamorada, convencida de que el futuro que les espera es hermoso y que nada ni nadie va a arrebatárselo, entusiasmada por la idea de seguir pasando tiempo con tus sobrinas, ilusionada con darle hijos un día, totalmente segura de que es cierto eso de que '_lo que tenga que llegar, a su debido tiempo llegará, y entre todos lucharán contra ello de la mejor manera posible'_.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente te despierta con sus besos, sus caricias, y frases dulces susurradas al oído, frases que te deshacen y te sacuden y provocan que tu alma vibre dentro de tu cuerpo y que pierdas consciencia de todo y te sientas la criatura más preciada sobre la faz de la Tierra:

"Gracias por existir, Michelle"

Sonreís, y lo besás, y suspirás contra sus labios, y volvés a sonreír y le arrancás una carcajada cuando le hacés cosquillas en la panza.

Y le pedís que te lo diga otra vez, le pedís que repita esas palabras.

Y él las repite.

"Gracias por existir, Michelle"

Y los dos pasan un domingo hermoso, sin sospechar que dentro de tres años tu existencia a él va a costarle la libertad.

Qué irónica que es la vida, y qué cruel es el destino.

Y que afortunados son ustedes los humanos, que no tienen la capacidad de ver para adelante y pueden darse el lujo de disfrutar el presente creyendo que el sol nunca va a ocultarse y que todas las cosas hermosas son para siempre y que nada puede quitárselas de las manos porque las tienen firmemente agarradas entre los dedos.


	95. La loca de la 210

**Nota: **Mi intención al escribir esto fue lograr algo que al ser leído las haga pensar que me volví loca, que perdí la cordura, que me equivoqué de historia, que posteé el archivo equivocado, que me fui totalmente de tema, llamenlo como lo quieran llamar. Si al leer esto piensan o sienten alguna de esas cosas mencionadas, doy mi objetivo por cumplido. Es un capítulo raro, rarísimo. Pero me gusta. Y espero que a ustedes les guste también. Y les prometo que en el futuro este capítulo tendrá su explicación; ahora no parece encajar en la historia, pero sí va a encajar. Tiene su lugar en la trama, se los prometo. y una última cosa: estoy posteándolo sin revisarlo en lo mínimo, porque creo que si lo revisara acabaría borrándolo, o modificándolo demasiado, y quiero que sea posteado tal cual salió de mí, sin que se lo corrija o edite, así que les pido perdón por los posibles errores._  
_

* * *

_Álbumes de fotos,_

_Recuerdos que se vuelven locos._

Lilibeth se sienta siempre junto a la ventana en las tardes lluviosas. En esas ocasiones no enciende la pequeña radio que la señora Lambert le regaló, porque le gusta escuchar el impacto de las gotas de lluvia al golpear los techos y el suelo; tampoco lee porque el roce de las yemas de sus dedos contra el papel la distrae. Con una humeante taza de té se sienta sobre el ancho alfeizar, reposa la sien sobre el vidrio empañado y se sumerge de lleno en la quietud interrumpida por la madre naturaleza.

Hay otros sonidos que le gustan a Lilibeth al punto que detiene su pequeño mundo por completo sólo para escuchar con atención cómo cada nota rompe con el silencio, no sólo el de la lluvia. Por ejemplo, le encanta el ruido que hace el agua hirviendo cuando es vertida por la tetera dentro de las tazas; el de las cucharitas cuando se mueven rítmicamente para disolver los terroncitos de azúcar, formando con el líquido un pequeño torbellino; el de las cortinas de hilo siendo sacudidas por la brisa de primavera; el de las páginas de los libros al pasar cuando los hojea, buscando a tientas un pasaje favorito para releer.

También hay sonidos que odia profundamente, sonidos que erizan su piel y estrujan su corazón como si una mano invisible pero fuerte estuviera abollándolo como a una inservible hoja de papel. Son sonidos que despiertan dentro de ella los peores recuerdos, recuerdos que desearía poder borrar pero que se quedan en su cabeza como si la vida con una aguja los hubiera tatuado, a propósito, para impedir que desaparezcan, para que los lleve siempre a donde quiera que el destino decida conducirla, clavados bien profundo como una estaca que debido a un maléfico conjuro no puede ser removida del pecho.

A Lilibeth no le gusta, por ejemplo, el ruido que hace el carrito cuando las enfermeras lo arrastran por los pasillos; las ruedas se deslizan por el suelo de baldosas avisando que se acercan, guiados por las manos que deberían consolar y aliviar pero en realidad castigan y reprimen, las manos que suministran esas cápsulas detestables que se supone deberían mejorar su estado pero sólo lo empeoran, porque la hacen consciente de una realidad cruda y siniestra que preferiría ignorar.

A Lilibeth tampoco le gusta el sonido que emite su pequeña radio cuando pasan una canción de The Beatles. Lilibeth odia The Beatles. Los odia muchísimo. Las canciones de The Beatles le dan ganas de llorar, y a Lilibeth los ataques de llanto le cuestan caro, siempre, porque un ataque de llanto da como resultado inevitable una dosis de calmantes.

La lista sigue. Y sigue. Y sigue. Esas tres cosas son sólo pedacitos aislados, pequeños ejemplos. La lista completa es larguísima, demasiado larga, y nunca acaba, porque siempre un nuevo renglón se va agregando, algo se suma. Aquellos que más pánico le causan, prefiere no pensarlos, prefiere empujarlos bajo su mente, esconderlos, tenerlos lejos, porque son sonidos mucho peores que una canción de The Beatles o el ruido que hacen las ruedas del carrito en la que llevan la medicación.

Son muchos los sonidos y los ruidos que a Lilibeth angustia, son muchos los sonidos y los ruidos que alteran sus delicados nervios. Hay sonidos, ruidos, que cuando los escucha le dan ganas de llorar hasta que su garganta se desgarre y las lágrimas se agoten (aunque la verdad es que sus lágrimas jamás se van a agotar; no existe tal cosa como un cuerpo al que se le agoten las lágrimas, y eso Lilibeth lo sabe, porque si hay algo que a ella no le falta es la constante, terrible, imperiosa necesidad de expresar su dolor sollozando) incluso si eso significa que luego recibirá una inyección para que sus músculos se relajen y su mente se ponga en blanco durante unas cuantas horas.

Los sonidos son importantes para Lilibeth: su desvencijado mundo, ese mundo venido a abajo y reconstruido a los golpes, se basa en ellos, se sostiene en ellos, está hecho de ellos. Al Universo en el que Lilibeth vive, le dan cuerda los sonidos, porque todo lo que puede hacer Lilibeth desde que despierta cerca del alba para que le suministren la primera tanda de medicación hasta que luego de la cena le sirven de postre un somnífero para 'ayudarla a descansar mejor' y permitir a su mente agitada reposar un rato, es escuchar.

Su oído experto capta matices que otros en desiguales condiciones no perciben. Lilibeth conoce, por ejemplo, los pasos de cada médico, de cada enfermera, de cada paciente, y también de los familiares que los visitan con asiduidad. Para otros esto sonaría absurdo, no lo entenderían, pero para Lilibeth la forma de caminar de cada persona es distinta y fácil de distinguir, como se distingue una voz a la que uno está acostumbrado; ella sabe a quién pertenece cada pisada.

Conoce los pasos de la señora Lambert, quien la visita una vez por semana; los aguarda ansiosa porque anuncian que durante dos horas tendrá a alguien para hablar _de verdad_, alguien que la escuchará con atención y conversará con ella no por compromiso o con la intención de desentrañar el contenido de su cerebro, sino por gusto, por interés en lo que pueda ser dicho, mientras escuchan la radio y toman té.

Conoce los pasos de Maggie, la enfermera cincuentona que siempre se muestra amable con ella, incluso en esos días en los que Lilibeth está agresiva, violenta, histérica y adolorida, esos días en los que sería mejor ignorarla, esos días en los que toda su furia, su depresión, sus demonios, sus fantasmas, sus ganas de darse la cabeza contra la pared, corren libres por sus venas y la envuelven, la asfixian, la ahogan, le nublan el juicio y la llevan a perder el control, a hacer y decir cosas que no debería hacer y decir. Maggie siempre la trata bien, sea cual sea el humor de Lilibeth, sea cual sea su estado mental de ese día.

Antes ella no tenía esta capacidad de moverse por la vida escuchando, prestando atención a cada nota, a cada acorde; porque el Universo está hecho de eso, de notas y acordes, que forman canciones con su propio ritmo, las canciones que escuchamos formarse en lo cotidiano y a las que no prestamos atención porque no suenan como la música a la que estamos acostumbrados. Cada nota, cada acorde, son únicos, como los pasos, pero ella antes no tenía esa facilidad para percibir matices, ese oído agudizado al extremo de que nada pasa desapercibido.

Hay días en los que desearía poder recordar _sus_ pasos; intenta, intenta, intenta, pero no puede. Qué tonta que fue, ella piensa, porque no prestó atención a esas cosas a las que no les es dada importancia pero que algunos darían todo por tener cuando no les queda nada, cuando lo que amaron queda reducido a cenizas, cuando el destino les arrebata de golpe lo que le da sentido a existir y quedan vagando, boyando, sin rumbo fijo, sin compás. Hay días – son los menos, pero que aparecen, aparecen – en los que agradece no poder recordarlos, porque una partecita de ella sabe que su locura encontraría la forma de tomar ese recuerdo y transformarlo en otro instrumento de tortura, haciendo que en su imaginación se reproduzca ese sonido, engañándola para que crea que él regresa, que él está yendo a buscarla, que él no la ha olvidado, que él vuelve para llevarle a donde sea que esté ahora.

No recuerda sus pasos. En un mundo construido básicamente con sonidos, ella no puede recordar los pasos de la persona a la que más amó.

En un mundo construido básicamente con sonidos, ella no puede recordar tampoco su respiración. Sí recuerda que le gustaba mucho escucharla, escucharlo a él simplemente existir a su lado cada noche antes de que se quedaran dormidos, escucharlos relajado y tranquilo y contento y en paz. Y no tiene ese sonido para reproducirlo en el tocadiscos que todo ser humano tiene en la cabeza para reproducir esas voces y canciones y frases y palabras que le dan forma al Universo de cada individuo, pero al menos tiene el consuelo de saber que, cuando él estaba a su lado, ella apreciaba algo tan común y corriente como el ruido del aire llenando sus pulmones como para quedarse despierta permitiendo a sus oídos absorberlo.

El de Lilibeth es un mundo construido de sonidos, un mundo contenido entre cuatro paredes, en una habitación, la habitación 210. Ahí todos son un número más, o al menos así es como ella se siente la mayoría de las veces; todos son locos, todos son iguales, todos son lo mismo, lo único diferente que los médicos y enfermeras ven en ellos es el número pegado en la puerta, el número que indica que allí adentro está tal o cual persona, una persona que tiene una historia, una historia que a ellos realmente no les importa, un número para diferenciar a un loco del otro, un número con el cual guiarse para no darle la pastilla incorrecta al paciente incorrecto, no porque les preocupe el bienestar de los enfermos si no porque no quieren perder su morboso trabajo.

En la habitación 210 está contenido el mundo de Lilibeth, un mundo de sonidos y texturas, pero principalmente de sonidos. Sonidos que le llegan desde afuera y la tocan y la afectan y despiertan cosas dentro suyo que no podría explicar aunque tratara; sonidos que surgen dentro suyo y permiten que el afuera vea en sus reacciones el grado terrible de su locura, a tal punto que el recuerdo de un ruido puede disparar el gatillo, trabarlo y dejar al arma lanzando balas a diestra y siniestra, balas que – en última instancia – nunca hieren a otros, sólo están direccionadas a ella misma, sólo cortan su piel, sólo rasgan su tejido, sólo la perforan a ella.

Lilibeth es – ella misma se ha puesto el apodo, y lo usa aunque su psiquiatra le diga que no debe y la señora Lambert le pida que no lo haga – la loca de la habitación 210.

"Acá todos estamos locos" le había dicho una vez al doctor Carpenter, en uno de sus ataques de risa nerviosa y melancólica mezclada con lágrimas que no dejan de caer por sus mejillas llenas de pecas "Acá estamos todos locos" había repetido, meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás rítmicamente, como es costumbre en ella cuando la ansiedad la carcome "Lo único que nos diferencia, para ustedes, es el número pegado en la puerta de cada cuarto"

Está la loca de la 208, la que despierta a todo el pabellón en el medio de la madrugada con sus gritos desgarradores cuando tiene terrores nocturnos.

Está la loca de la 209, la que se da la cabeza contra la pared cuando se pone nerviosa y llama a gritos a su hijo, que murió hace muchos años en la guerra de Vietman.

Está la loca de la 211, la que nunca ha hablado una palabra, la que parece tener los labios sellados firmemente con pegamento.

Está la loca de la 212, la que no puede parar de murmura incoherencias y nunca sabe exactamente dónde está, qué día es, qué año es, qué es lo que está pasando, cuál es el escenario en el que está desarrollándose la escena a su alrededor, porque ha perdido consciencia de todo, porque su mente es un revuelto de verbos y adjetivos y sustantivos que forma frases que no tienen realmente un principio o un fin, porque no son nada en realidad, porque son una mezcla de cosas que por separado no contienen razón de ser realmente.

También, por supuesto, están la loca de la 200, y la de la 201, y la de la 202, y la de la 203, y la de la 204… En esa ala del hospital hay muchas puertas con números gravados en ellas, detrás de cada puerta hay un paciente, en cada paciente hay una historia que a nadie le interesa, una historia que ellos quieren contar a su manera pero que no logran que otros entiendan – porque esos que pretenden entender o que parecen esforzarse por hacerlo, en realidad están mintiendo, en realidad están fingiendo, en realidad no tienen intención de ayudarlos, Lilibeth lo sabe, sabe que son todos unos farsantes -, una historia que tratan de mostrar a través de sus actos, esos actos que la sociedad juzga equivocados, esos actos que no encajan con lo que una persona 'normal' y 'en sus cabales' haría. Todos los locos son vistos como números, no como individuos, así lo siente Lilibeth: ella es otra más, un número más, la loca de la habitación 210.

La loca de la 210, la que tiene cabello enrulado que enmarca su rostro pálido y lleno de pecas, la que es tan flaca que hasta podría describírsela como raquítica, la que es pura piel cubriendo finos y frágiles huesos; la que todas las noches fabrica pesadillas de las que no puede escapar; la que es perseguida por fantasmas; la que arrastra las cadenas que fue forjando a lo largo de los años con sus acciones y decisiones, eslabón a eslabón, y que ahora le pesan.

Lilibeth es la loca de la 210, la que cuando llora también grita hasta desgarrarse la garganta porque no conoce otro modo de expresar su angustia; es la que se golpea contra la pared cuando le agarra uno de sus ataques de nervios y en sus arranques de angustia y furia busca objetos filosos para mutilarse, para hacerse daño, porque llega al punto de no soportar su propia existencia, su propia carne, su propia piel, esa cáscara maltratada que acobija un alma demasiado destrozada que ya no sabe cómo seguir aguantando este suplicio que ha comenzado hace mucho tiempo y sólo ha ido empeorando y empeorando hasta volverse un agujero negro.

Lilibeth es la loca de la 210, la que tiene debajo de su cama álbumes de fotos que cada tanto toma entre sus brazos y acuna como a una criatura, álbumes de fotos que contienen muestras tangibles de una felicidad breve que se hizo humo y a la que ella aun trata de aferrarse con uñas y dientes porque a veces se da cuenta de que ese pedacito hermoso de su pasado es mejor que dejarse caer al vacío finalmente. Lilibeth es la loca de la 210, la que acaricia con sus dedos amarillentos y prematuramente arrugados y callosos fotografías que ya no puede ver, fotografías que al tacto son todas iguales, fotografías que no se diferencian mucho las unas de las otras cuando se las toca, y que perpetúan imágenes que en un tiempo le resultaban tortuosas pero que ahora añora, porque es la condena del ser humano tener la mala costumbre de desear con fervor lo que antes rechazaba cuando ya no lo puede tener y sabe es imposible más allá de toda razón vuelva a ser suyo.

La frustración que despiertan en Lilibeth esos álbumes es terrible. Le pertenecen a ella, los tiene al alcance de la mano, pero sólo puede tocarlos, y las imágenes a través de las yemas de los dedos no envían ningún mensaje, no comunican nada, no dicen nada; tampoco emiten sonidos que uno pueda escuchar, porque las fotografías son mudas, las fotografías le hablan a los ojos, sólo a los ojos. Todo lo que puede hacer la loca de la 210 es escuchar y tocar, y las fotos no sirven de nada en esos casos, porque las fotos son para ver, Y ella percibe el mundo a través del oído y el tacto, _porque ella no puede ver_.

La loca de la 210 es ciega. No puede ver. Sólo toca. Sólo escucha. Nada más. Vive en un Universo a oscuras, vive en un Universo al que la luz no llega, vive en un Universo donde rige la ausencia de color, vive en una negrura _casi_ igual a la que la envuelve por dentro, una oscuridad similar a la que gobierna su corazón, su mente, su alma.

Todo lo tangible y material que le queda a Lilibeth de esa época buena, todo lo que se llevó consigo, son esos álbumes, esas fotos, y no sirven, nada de eso sirven, solamente son algo que ocupa espacio debajo de su cama, algo que junta polvo. Es inútil que los conserve, porque jamás volverá a pasear su mirada por esa colección de capturas. Sin embargo ella las conserva, insiste en conservarlas, y los abraza como una madre a un hijo, y llora aferrada a ellos, y clava sus uñas en el cuero con el que están forrados, e incluso hasta a veces los muerde cuando quiere calmar los gritos que pugnan por salir de su garganta cuando ya no puede controlarse, y los empapa con esas lágrimas húmedas que enchastran su rostro, y se evade acariciándolos, como si supiera cuál recuerdo es el que yace frío en papel fotográfico bajo sus manos.

Lilibeth es la loca de la 210. La que se basa y guía a través de los sonidos (y a veces también a través de las texturas).

Lilibeth es la loca de la 210; podría ser la loca de la 211, la de la 213, la de la 214, pero le tocó en suerte la habitación en cuya puerta figura el número '210' en una chapita de bronce gastado que ella jamás ha visto, y por lo tanto no puede imaginar, aunque le ha pedido varias veces a la señora Lambert que le describiera en detalle su cuarto.

Lilibeth es la loca de la 210, la que vive sumergida en un mar carente de color, encerrada entre cuatro paredes dentro de las cuales transcurre su existencia, su locura, su depresión, su bipolaridad, esas cuatro paredes que contienen su pequeño infierno personal, ese infierno que siempre está a punto de alterarse, siempre a punto de explotar, siempre como un volcán salvaje al borde de la erupción, siempre haciéndola sentir como un trapecista que va caminando en puntitas de pie por el finísimo, débil hilo, sin red de seguridad abajo.

Lilibeth es la loca de la 210, la que aun no muere incluso si la muerte muchas veces ha venido a mirarla a la cara, a la que aun no le han cortado el hilo de la vida con esas tijeras que marcan el punto exacto en el que el juego se acaba y es tiempo de volver al polvo del que el humano viene, la que todavía sigue viva, todavía existencia, subsistiendo, sobreviviendo, en su miseria, en su pena, en su dolor, en su locura, en su constante castigo, ese castigo que no sabe porqué le ha tocado, en ese laberinto al que se metió sin darse cuenta y del que no tiene idea de cómo salir (sabe, lo sabe bien, que nunca va a salir).

Lilibeth es la loca de la 210, la que guarda debajo de su cama álbumes de fotos en los que encuentra un consuelo vacío, un consuelo poco ortodoxo, un consuelo extraño y retorcido, pero consuelo al final, y es siempre mejor tener un poco de consuelo que absolutamente nada, incluso si a veces el consuelo más que nutrir envenena y mata lentamente, la medicina casi tan cruel como la enfermedad.

Lilibeth es la loca de la 210, la que sigue perdiendo la cordura cada día un poco más (siempre les queda a los humanos algo de cordura para seguir perdiendo, nunca se agota); la que no puede ver; la que está sumergida en la negrura, tanto figurativa como literalmente.

Lilibeth es la loca de la 210, la que está tan trastornada que hasta esos recuerdos plasmados en fotografías que no puede ver pero a las que sigue aferrándose con su escasa, raquítica fuerza han sido trastocados también, perturbados, han enloquecido, se han vuelto (los ha vuelto) tan inestables, tan frágiles, tan volátiles, tan bipolares, tan ambiguos, tan inconsistentes, tan flojos y tan rotos como ella misma.


	96. Que hagan temblar el suelo si quieren

_Nada ni nadie puede hacer que me derrumbe._

_Hoy que tiemble el suelo que allí voy,_

_Pisando fuerte_

_Y sin reloj._

_Tengo una sonrisa para regalarte,_

_Tengo mil cartas de amor._

Michelle está nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa.

Por eso los músculos de su espalda están tensos, duros como el acero.

Por eso su respiración no suena dulce y relajada como todas las noches, suave como los sonidos del mar cuando está calmo y se mece de un lado al otro.

Por eso no deja de moverse, inquieta, frotando muy despacito la planta de un pie contra el empeine del otro, como si a través de ese pequeño acto físico estuviera tratando de sacarse de encima la horrible sensación de inestabilidad e intranquilidad que le eriza la piel y le quema la boca del estómago.

Por eso tiene los labios fuertemente apretados uno contra otro y- tal vez sea sólo idea tuya, tal vez estés imaginando cosas debido al terrible cansancio que pesa sobre tus hombros –podrías jurar que es visible el nudo que le aprieta la garganta como si un puño estuviera estrujándola, cortándole la respiración, un nudo que no se disuelve por mucha fuerza que ella use cada vez que traga con dificultad.

Por eso está callada, sumida en el silencio, en un silencio distante, como hundida dentro de su cabeza y lo que sea que esté proyectándose en la pantalla de cine de su mente. El brillo en sus ojos – un poco más apagado que de costumbre – dice todo lo que no sube por su garganta, expresa lo que ella no pone en palabras porque sabe que las palabras no hacen falta, sabe bien que la comprendés, sabe bien que entendés qué es lo que la tiene así de angustiada, hecha un manojo de nervios a tal punto que no pudo cenar por un ataque de náuseas y ahora no puede conciliar el sueño, aunque el reloj muestre que son casi las tres de la madrugada.

Vos sabés por qué Michelle está nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa.

Vos sabés por qué sus músculos están tensos, por qué su respiración suena distinto, por qué está tan inquieta, por qué está con los labios como si se los hubieran sellado con pegamento, callada, hecha un ovillo a tu lado, cuando las manecillas del reloj se acercan poco a poco al tres para marcar la mitad de la noche.

Mañana por la mañana van a encontrarse con tus padres para desayunar, y luego van a pasar el resto del sábado con ellos. Ese es el plan, esa es la teoría. Pero conocer y aprobar la teoría no garantiza que todo salga bien a la hora de llevar las cosas a la práctica. Estarías mintiendo descaradamente si negaras que a vos también te están carcomiendo los nervios y la ansiedad a tal extremo que el insomnio te afecta; no lográs dormirte por mucho que tus párpados pesen como si estuvieran cargados con plomo, por mucho que tu sistema esté pidiéndote que le des un receso para reponer energías, por mucho que tu mente esté llorando a gritos para que tomes el control y la pongas en blanco en lugar de permitir a los pensamientos y emociones y sugestiones y suposiciones e ideas reproducirse como una bola de nieve que sigue, y sigue, y sigue, y crece, y crece, y crece, y va rodando cuesta abajo sin intención de detenerse, convirtiéndose centímetro a centímetro en un monstruo frío.

Reposás la cabeza en la almohada, junto a la de Michelle, y trazás el contorno de su rostro con las yemas de tus dedos, deteniéndote en cada palmo con cuidado y dedicación, acariciando con tu pulgar sus labios, en un intento de reconfortarla (y reconfortarte). Pero en tu cabeza se reproduce una conversación que tuviste hoy con Martina, una conversación que dista de ser lo que uno llamaría 'confortante'.

"El horno no está para bollos" le había dicho, ni una gota de sarcasmo en su voz. Después había pasado a contarte sobre el almuerzo que había compartido con tus padres, Fiona y Andrés este mediodía cuando fueron a buscarlos al aeropuerto: aparentemente había sido un mediodía tranquilo, sin mayores contratiempos…

"¿Entonces por qué decís que el horno no está para bollos?" habías preguntado.

"Hubo un par de comentarios filosos envueltos en piel de cordero, probablemente hechos con la intención de convencernos a mí y a Fiona para que estemos de su lado como Eva y Gabrielle"

No te gusta pensarte en el medio de tu familia con un bando aliado a un costado y un bando enemigo en el otro; así se lo dijiste a Martina, y te contestó que tanto Fiona como ella estaban dispuestas a permanecer neutrales para no darle a tu mamá el gusto de meterse en la pelea, el gusto de notar a las partes divididas como si todo este asunto fuera alguna especie de guerra.

"Me parece bien" habías manifestado tu acuerdo, suspirando cansado y sintiéndote ansioso de pronto ante la perspectiva del día siguiente, la cual hasta ese punto habías estado manejando bastante bien (al menos bastante mejor que Michelle, quien lleva los últimos tres días vomitando todo lo que come de puros nervios).

Martina había hecho una pausa en ese momento, y habrías podido jurar allí mismo que incluso a través del auricular del teléfono podías escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro trabajando a toda máquina; tuviste la sensación de que estaba debatiéndose entre contarte algo o no, lo cual confirmaste cuando finalmente se lanzó a hablar:

"Mi intuición me dice que mamá se trae algo entre manos" su tono había sido casi de advertencia.

"¿Algo cómo qué…?" un nudo se había formado en tu garganta y parecía que una mano invisible estaba estrujando tus tripas, retorciéndolas cruelmente.

"No lo sé, Tony" te había contestado tu hermana, impaciente y exasperada, chasqueando la lengua como dando un latigazo al aire "Ya soy lo suficientemente rara sin tener el don de leer las mentes de las personas" había comentado luego, con su típico sarcasmo agridulce.

"Teniendo en cuenta todas tus otras excentricidades, leer mentes no te haría más rara; sería sólo otra cualidad extraordinaria para la lista"

"Tony, aprecio mucho a Michelle, de verdad; además, sería estúpido negar que estás enloquecido con ella no porque capricho sino porque la amás. Sería una pena que los dos tuvieran que sufrir el fin de semana por causa de mamá y estos brotes que le agarran cuando piensa que el apellido de tu novia no es Rodríguez o Gómez…"

"La última vez que hablamos… me dio la impresión de que mamá haría un esfuerzo" habías confesado, pero inmediatamente a medida que cada palabra se colaba por entre tus labios te habías dado cuenta de lo infantiles, ilusas e inocentes que sonaban.

"Tony" había suspirado "toda esta historia con Michelle ha llevado a mamá a mostrar un costado que nunca antes habíamos visto" era evidente que Martina estaba haciendo el esfuerzo extra de escoger cuidadosamente cada palabra para no alterarte o herir tus sentimientos o susceptibilidades o pinchar violentamente ese globo que se había inflado dentro tuyo con la estúpida esperanza de que tu mamá va a cooperar y van a tener una segunda oportunidad para comenzar desde cero "No dijo nada desubicado o hiriente, se encargó de que todos los comentarios filosos vinieran envueltos en piel de cordero" repitió "… Y aunque es mi mamá y la amo y sé que es una buena persona, mi instinto no deja de decirme que algo se trae entre manos. La situación la sobrepasa, está asustada como un animal acorralado, y no sabe realmente qué hacer: no puede ceder por 'orgullo y principios', pero tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas de agachar la cabeza…"

Si el instinto de tu hermana estaba jalándola por dentro y la predisposición de tu madre había durado lo que tardó en sentarse a la mesa y empezar a lanzar indirectas azucaradas a diestra y siniestra, te diste cuenta, entonces, de que sería mejor que desinflaras vos mismo el globo, lo tiraras a la basura como a la porquería inútil e inservible que es, y te armaras de paciencia hasta los dientes para que el sábado y el domingo no terminaran figurativamente cubiertos de sangre y literalmente salpicados por las lágrimas de angustia de Michelle; aquello era la último que querías que sucediera, bajo ningún concepto permitirías que Michelle terminara amargada, bajo ningún concepto permitirías que le hicieran daño. Ya bastante estaba sufriendo de los nervios, y ni siquiera se habían visto con tus padres.

Por supuesto, a ella no le dirías nada. No le dijiste nada; de hecho, habías hablado con Martina mientras Michelle se daba una ducha. Tampoco tenés intención alguna de hacer comentarios que le causen angustia o agreguen otro peso sobre sus hombros.

Quisieras poder desestimar el instinto de tu brillante hermana, quisieras remendar el globo con un parche y volver a inflarlo, pero mintiéndote a vos mismo y vendiéndote un paquete de estupideces no vas a solucionar nada. Tenés que tomar en cuenta las palabras de Martina y prepararte para lidiar con lo que sea que te espere mañana – bueno o malo, satisfactorio o insatisfactorio -, ocupándote de mantener el control todo el tiempo, algo que no pudiste hacer cuando viajaron a Chicago para el funeral de tu abuela porque te encontrabas emocionalmente inestable e incapaz de hilar dos pensamientos juntos, pero que estás (_casi_) seguro podrás hacer ahora. Proteger a Michelle es tu trabajo, es algo que vos debés hacer, es algo que estás dispuesto a hacer sean cuales sean las consecuencias, es algo que harías incluso si significara morir en el intento, y nada ni nadie, ni tu propia sangre ni tu propia carne, van a detenerte y a impedir que la cuides como si fuera aquello con más valor sobre la faz de la Tierra (para vos lo es, siempre va a serlo). Le prometiste resguardarla de todo cuando le pediste que se casara con vos, y no hay fuerza humana, sobrenatural o de ninguna índole que pueda llevarte a quebrar esa promesa.

Salís de tus pensamientos de pronto, regresando a la realidad en la que te encontrás, acurrucado con Michelle en el sofá, los dos arropados bajo su manta favorita, desvelados, ansiosos.

"Voy a prepararte otra taza de té" le decís, frotando cariñosamente su mejilla con tus nudillos.

"Ya no tengo náuseas" miente porque no quiere que dejes el confort de sus brazos para ir a la cocina a poner el agua a hervir.

"Michelle, no me mientas, no te sale bien" reís suavemente, y te alegra escuchar que ella te contesta con una risita dulce y suave. Besás la punta de su nariz con delicadeza "Llevás casi tres días con náuseas" no podés evitar que tu voz se tiña de preocupación "Tantos nervios y alimentarte poco van a hacerte mal"

La convence tu consternación, por supuesto, y afloja la presión de sus brazos alrededor tuyo para dejarte ir.

Cuando regresás un cuarto de hora después con tu taza de Chicago Cubs echando humo y la cerámica caliente entibiando tus manos destempladas, Michelle no está en la sala de estar; sólo quedan la manta echa a un lado, mitad en el sillón y mitad en el suelo, y Bonnie acurrucada a un costado, dormitando, la oreja tapándole el ojo derecho.

Sin preocuparte por derramar té sobre la alfombra dejás la taza sobre la mesa ratona y te apresurás a ir al baño como si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Cuando abrís la puerta la encontrás sentada en el suelo, recostada contra la bañera, con los ojos llorosos, el rostro enrojecido, las manos blancas como el papel.

Estuvo vomitando otra vez, y eso despierta en vos una punzada de culpa: todos estos son síntomas de un ataque de nervios producto de la perspectiva de tener que pasar el fin de semana con tus padres, con esa parte de tu familia que todavía no la ha 'recibido con los brazos abiertos', por ponerlo de algún modo, y que no termina de tragar tu decisión de casarte con una mujer oriental, diez años menor, agente de la CTU.

"Odio vomitar" se queja, tratando de forzar el esbozo de una sonrisa, pero sus músculos cansados se mueven apenas y no le sale bien.

Te sentás a su lado, acomodás con tus dedos un par de sus rulos despeinados, y luego besás su frente y sus sienes repetidas veces, tratando de callar las voces en tu cabeza que te recuerdan que odia vomitar porque se siente estúpida y vulnerable como cuando era una adolescente angustiada y solitaria que no podía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo después de cada comida y acababa arrodillada sobre las baldosas frías del suelo del baño.

_Esa época ya pasó_ otra voz dice con fiereza, interrumpiendo a las demás y haciéndolas callar. _Esa época ya pasó. Ahora está bien, ahora está conmigo, ahora me tiene a mí, yo estoy para cuidarla._

"Yo odio verte tan mal, Michelle" susurrás, frotando su espalda con tus manos.

"Siempre me pongo así cuando estoy nerviosa" se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

"La opinión de mis papás no va a cambiar nada, Michelle" le recordás, acariciando su dedo anular, donde brilla el anillo de compromiso "Lo que suceda mañana va a acercarme de nuevo a ellos o a alejarme más, pero bajo ningún concepto va a separarme de vos"

"Ya lo sé, Tony. Pero realmente quiero que la situación con tus papás se solucione" te conmueve profundamente la sinceridad que empaña sus ojos negros.

"Yo también" susurrás, acunándola en tus brazos "Podemos suspender lo de mañana si no te sentís bien…" proponés, pero ella te interrumpe antes de que puedas acabar de formular tu sugerencia.

"No, Tony" responde convencida ": voy a estar bien, no te preocupes" promete, besando tu mejilla con dulzura "Voy a estar bien"

Luego caen en silencio, un silencio calmo y sereno que los envuelve a los dos. Y se va quedando dormida, poco a poco, allí, en el suelo del baño, en tus brazos, porque su organismo ya no puede seguirle la corriente a los nervios y finalmente sucumbe.

Temés que se despierte si te movés o si hacés el amague de llevarla en brazos de vuelta hasta el sofá; Michelle necesita dormir, necesita reposo, y no podés arriesgarte a que se desvele otra vez. Resolvés quedarte ahí, a pesar de lo incómodo de la posición, porque lo único que te importa es que ella reponga sus energías, y sabés bien que no hay mejor lugar para ella que tus brazos, estén donde estén.

Los ojos se te cierran como si estuvieran cargados de plomo cuando tu sistema tampoco soporta más y precisa urgentemente apagarse, las imágenes se disuelven lentamente, y quedás sumido en la oscuridad, con los latidos de su corazón y su respiración acompasada acariciando tus oídos, el calor de su cuerpo contra el tuyo abrigándote.

* * *

Michelle te retó por haber pasado toda la noche dormitando en el suelo del baño para no despertarla a ella, pero luego te besó para agradecerte por un gesto tan dulce. Amás esos besos, los besos que te da porque hacés algo muy loco, o muy tierno, o muy romántico, incluso si es algo sencillo, algo simple, algo que no excede de lo cotidiano (igual, pensándolo bien, dormir en un baño no es una actividad muy cotidiana…)

Le preguntaste si quería tomar una taza de té antes de que fueran a desayunar con tus padres, más que nada para que no estuviera con el estómago vacío. Aceptó, probablemente para contentarte y darte el gusto. La notabas un poco más relajada, y aunque era evidente que los nervios y la tensión no la habían dejado del todo, al menos no estaba crispada, tiritado como una hoja o con náuseas.

La contemplás desde tu sitio junto a las banquetas mientras ella acaba de beberse el té.

"Estás preciosa" susurrás.

Nunca vas a cansarte de verla sonrojarse cada vez que le decís que es muy linda, jamás, ni siquiera dentro de veinte, treinta o cuarenta años. Y esta mañana su belleza resalta más, la envuelve con un brillo diferente… No hay nada extraño en su apariencia, nada fuera de lo normal, pero incluso después de haber pasado la noche durmiendo en tus brazos en el suelo frío del baño, incluso si está inquieta y ansiosa y preocupada, incluso si tuvieron una semana atareadísima en el trabajo y como a vos debe dolerle cada hueso, incluso si está vistiendo simplemente un jean y un sweater, para vos es la cosita más maravillosa que existe sobre la Tierra, en esta mañana de sábado más que nunca.

Es desgarradoramente angelical, con los bucles negros sueltos cayendo alrededor de su cabeza y enmarcando su carita de muñeca de porcelana, sus labios naturalmente rosados, sus pestañas largas, su sonrisa deslumbrante y cálida como los rayos del sol.

"Lo decís porque estás enamorado de mí" te acusa en tono de broma.

Te acercás a ella despacio, tus ojos fijos en una determinada cosa, las palabras ya preparándose para salir de tu boca, escritas directamente por tu corazón.

"Te amo tanto y estoy tan enamorado de vos que quiero que todo el mundo lo vea y lo sepa" señalás su dedo anular desnudo: seguramente se quitó el anillo antes de darse una rápida ducha y decidió guardarlo para no despertar preguntas incómodas por parte de tus padres o ponerte bajo presión y en la posición de explicarles que ahora su compromiso es oficial "Mis padres saben que vamos a casarnos en Marzo, Michelle. No hay motivos por los cuales no puedas usar el anillo, mi vida"

Su sonrisa se intensifica, el color de sus mejillas sube, y antes de que puedas empaparte de ella y de su dulzura se va de la cocina a buscar el anillo para devolverlo al sitio al que pertenece. Sabés que ama usarlo y que le cuesta bastante quitárselo cada mañana antes de ir a la CTU y tener que esperar a que concluya el día laboral para poder ponérselo otra vez, no porque sea vanidosa o materialista o porque le guste llamar la atención o despertar curiosidad y admiración en otros: el anillo es el símbolo material de su amor, es ese símbolo visible y tangible que muestra la promesa que se hicieron el uno al otro de estar juntos para siempre, de compartir el resto de sus vidas, sus sueños, sus proyectos, porque son legítimamente el uno del otro y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda separarlos o impedir que estén unidos por toda la eternidad. El valor del anillo va mucho más allá de su costo en dólares; daría lo mismo que fuera una chapita de gaseosa pintada con témpera. Para Michelle lo que tiene valor, lo que tiene valor para ustedes dos, es el significa que le den a esa piedra preciosa, el mismo significado que le darían a un anillo común y corriente, el mismo significado que le darían a un pedazo de metal.

Cuando regresa, la sonrisa sigue allí, iluminando sus exóticas facciones, disipando un poco los nervios, ayudando a que se vea algo más relajada.

"Sos incluso mucho más hermosa cuando llevás el anillo puesto, mi vida" murmurás, besando el dorso de su mano.

"Creo que siempre soy un poco más linda cuando estoy con vos" se anima a admitir desde su bajo autoestima. Pero para vos incluso una frase como esa debe ser tomada como un progreso, porque significa que poco a poco estás sanándola, convenciéndola de que vale, convenciéndola de que su belleza es real, de que existe, y que no es algo que vos imaginás porque el amor te hace enloquecer.

"Michelle" de repente tu tono es un poco más serio. La envolvés en tus brazos, la apretás contra vos fuertemente y te derretís con los efectos de sus manos acariciando suavemente tu espalda adolorida "Nada ni nadie puede hacer que nos derrumbemos" susurrás en su oído, enterrando tus dedos en sus bucles "Nadie de mi familia, nadie del trabajo, _absolutamente nadie_" enfatizás "Que hagan temblar el suelo bajo nuestros pies, si quieren, pero no vamos a caernos"

Es algo bastante derrotista para decir, teniendo en cuenta que todavía ni vieron a tus padres y que el sábado apenas comienza; probablemente también sea injusto para tu mamá que vos ya estés dando por sentado que cualquier esperanza o ilusión que hayas llegado a tener va a estar mejor guardada en un cajón, probablemente deberías tratar de darle al lado optimista la oportunidad de volver a tomar el control, pero creés que estas son palabras que Michelle necesita escuchar _por si acaso_ y sabés que éstas son palabras que vos precisás decir.

"No voy a cansarme de explicar millones de veces que te adoro. Me sobran el tiempo y la paciencia para hablar de vos y de nuestro amor, no corren los relojes cuando se trata de decirle al mundo lo importante que sos para mí y cuán inmensamente feliz me hacés. Por cada palabra fuera de lugar que ellos puedan llegar a decir, yo tengo mil sonrisas para regalarte y hacer que te sientas mejor" prometés, besando las comisuras de su boca "yo podría escribirte mil cartas llenas de todas las cosas que me enamoran y enorgullecen de vos"

Sonreís ampliamente cuando Michelle en respuesta sonríe. En sus ojos brillantes y en la forma en la que sus labios están curvados podés ver el efecto tranquilizante que han tenido en ella tus frases llenas de ternura y sinceridad.

No sabés qué les espera hoy. Tenés ideas, tenés teorías, tenés expectativas, tenés suposiciones, pero no poseés certeza alguna. Hay algunas cosas que te suenan más reales, otras menos, otras más posibles, otras menos probables; por ejemplo, casi te animarías a decir que pondrías las manos en el fuego porque tu papá no va a ser el causante de ningún problema en caso de que llegara a haberlos, y eso te da una mezcla de alivio y esperanza por un lado, pero por el otro te carga con el miedo a que te decepcione, a que te deje caer otra vez, a que se deshaga la imagen de él que tenés. Pero realmente no sabés qué va a suceder este sábado, y si hay algo que debés hacer por vos y por Michelle es permitir que el lado optimista gane y tratar de pensar que todo va a salir bien, que este va a ser un nuevo comienzo, una oportunidad de empezar a escribir en una hoja en blanco, sin cerrar los ojos o nublar tu juicio, listo para defenderla o clavar los frenos si llegara a ser necesario.

Suspirás, besás la frente de Michelle otra vez, acunás su rostro de muñequita con tus manos grandes y tibias, y mientras los dos se sumergen uno en la mirada del otro, repetís mentalmente esas frases que acabás de regalarle y que tanto bien le hicieron, esas frases a las que debés agarrarte el día de hoy y durante todo el fin de semana: nada ni nadie puede derrumbarlos, el suelo puede temblar pero ustedes no van a caerse, te sobra el tiempo para hablar y explicar millones de veces cuánto la adorás y lo imposible que es separarlos, y nunca van a faltarte las sonrisas o las cartas de amor para curarla a ella de cualquier daño.

Que hagan temblar el suelo si quieren, pero tu postura no va a cambiar. Que te decepcionen de nuevo si quieren, vos vas a soportar cada golpe, pero nada va a impedir que la protejas a ella con cada onza de tu cuerpo.

Que hagan temblar el suelo si quieren, vos sabés bien dónde estás parada, y es imposible que te derrumben. Es imposible que los derrumben.

Eso pensás.

Porque sos un iluso.


	97. Dios era su autor favorito

**Nota de la autora:** Escribí esto como me salió, y no lo revisé. Creo que no tiene errores de coherencia, porque cuidé mucho los detalles. Tampoco creo que haya errores de ortografía o gramática, pero si los hay me disculpo; no quise revisar esto para no borrar nada o para que no me agarrara el ataque de empezar a escribir sobre lo escrito y agregar detalles que no quiero que se sepan ahora. Quería que esto fuera sencillo, corto y que cumpliera la función no de dar respuestas, si no de generar más preguntas y dudas. El fin de este capítulo es que ustedes piensen que yo me volví loca y que estoy escribiendo cualquier cosa (bueno, convengamos que soy de 'escribir cualquier cosa', pero me parece que loca todavía no me volví). Espero que les guste, espero que llene sus expectativas, espero que las deje queriendo la siguiente parte, espero que entiendan todo lo que quise insinuar y que se queden preguntándose todo lo que yo quiero que se estén preguntando. Habrá respuestas en el capítulo siguiente, lo prometo. Ojalá este capítulo les guste, en serio; en lo personal, es uno de los que más disfruté a la hora de escribir, incluso si tengo la sensación de que me apuré con el final y dejé todo desordenado a propósito, incluso si tuve que obligarme a parar de escribir para no revelar tantos datos sobre la trama._  
_

* * *

_Dios escribe derecho sobre líneas torcidas._

Lo había descubierto por casualidad, por una de esas casualidades que sólo parecen posibles en las películas y en los libros, esas casualidades que son el resultado de una sucesión de hechos que se entrelazan los unos con los otros de tal manera que forman una cadena que para la mente humana ordinaria sólo puede existir si es creada por la imaginación de un autor muy inventivo.

Bueno, Dios es un autor muy inventivo y no hay mejores historias que las que él escribe. Y ella cree en Dios, cree en Dios más que en cualquier otra cosa y con una fe fuerte que jamás ha flaqueado, ni siquiera luego de las trágicas, injustas muertes de dos de sus hijos. A pesar de los giros inesperados del destino, a pesar de cada golpe del destino, a pesar de cada tropieza, a pesar de cada piedra puesta a lo largo del tramo, Dios sigue siendo su autor favorito, y estaba segura de que su mano todopoderosa había escrito esa casualidad entre los renglones de la historia de su vida, luego de haber jalado los hilos y movido las fichas para preparar los personajes, el escenario, los diálogos, y el retorcido, sorprendente giro que debe acompañar a cada historia para dejar boquiabierto al lector.

Podemos decir que todo comenzó con Myrtle Lambert.

Myrtle Lambert y ella eran amigas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se habían conocido en un grupo de apoyo para padres cuyos hijos habían fallecido víctimas de un accidente causado por exceso de alcohol. Myrtle había perdido a su hija de diez años en un trágico choque cuando el auto familiar fue embestido por un conductor ebrio. Ella y su esposo, Joseph, habían encontrado consuelo en las reuniones del grupo de apoyo, en las largas y emotivas charlas en las que uno podía llorar y expresar su angustia, dolor y enojo sin temor a ser juzgado o examinado minuciosamente bajo una lupa, rodeados de personas que comprenden exactamente lo que es estar bajo su piel porque ellos afrontan a diario lo mismo, el mismo pesar, el mismo duelo, los mismos fantasmas, la misma depresión, esa depresión que no conoce fondo, ese agujero vacío que no se llena con nada.

En esas reuniones fue que Myrtle conoció a la mujer que se convertiría en su guía, en su soporte, en su sostén, en su pilar, en su mejor amiga. Y en ella encontró las fuerzas para seguir cada día, las ganas de continuar, el deseo de erradicar ese odio intenso que estaba devorándola viva y consumiéndola como el tiempo marchita a una flor. Y el proceso de autodestrucción en el que podría haber caído la esquivó, porque justo a tiempo encontró a alguien que le enseñó a canalizar todas esas emociones en un propósito noble, un propósito firme, algo que la llenara – aunque fuera a medias -, algo que le diera la energía necesaria para seguir adelante, para seguir arrancando hojas de los almanaques, para seguir viendo a la primavera llegar y pasar e irse, para no perder la cordura. Y así fue como Myrtle comenzó a ayudar al prójimo para ayudarse a sí misma, precisamente a alcohólicos en recuperación, alcohólicos como ése que estaba detrás del volante el día en que su hija falleció; decidió ayudarlos como alguien debería haber ayudado a ese joven que perdió el control del coche, ayudarlos para que ninguna otra familia acabara sufriendo por culpa de los estragos que puede causar el abuso de la botella.

Así fue cómo las visitas a centros de asistencia, psiquiátricos y hospicios para hacer compañía a ebrios en recuperación se convirtieron en parte de la rutina de la señora Myrtle Lambert. Muchos de esos ebrios no tienen amigos; muchos de esos ebrios están desesperados; muchos de esos ebrios piensan que jamás aparecerá solución para sus problemas; muchos de esos ebrios se sienten terriblemente solos; muchos de esos ebrios jamás han tenido a alguien que los comprenda, incluso algunos de ellos probablemente jamás hayan tenido a alguien dispuesto a siquiera hacer el esfuerzo y tratar de empezar a comprender.

Y así fue, gracias a las horas pasadas prestando su oído para que le contaran historias y experiencias y su hombro para que lloraran y se descargaran y sus manos para frotar sus espaldas y darles algo de confort a través del contacto humano, que Myrtle conoció a Lilibeth, la señora de la habitación 210 de uno de los hospitales psiquiátricos públicos más importantes de Chicago.

Myrtle es una de las pocas personas con las que Lilibeth siente una conexión verdadera, una de las pocas personas para la que abre su corazón y le cuenta realmente lo que pasa en las sombras y en la oscuridad de su mente trastornada, una de las pocas personas que puede hacer que se mantenga en sus momentos de cordura por bastante tiempo, una de las pocas personas que le provoca sensación de comprensión y seguridad. Al principio sus visitas eran semanales, pero luego había comenzado a ir a pasar la tarde con ella dos o tres veces en una misma semana, y tomaban el té en el bonito juego de porcelana que Myrtle le había regalado, escuchaban música en la radio de segunda mano que le había conseguido en un bazar, pero principalmente conversaban.

Conversaban sobre el pasado.

Conversaban sobre la enfermedad de Lilibeth.

Conversaban sobre los fantasmas que las perseguían a ambas.

Conversaban sobre sus arrepentimientos.

Conversaban sobre sus sueños perdidos.

Conversaban sobre el futuro.

Conversaban sobre lo que se siente la pérdida de un hijo.

Conversaban sobre las malas decisiones, las terribles decisiones que a medida que son tomadas van marcando el rumbo que a cada uno le toca transitar.

Conversaban sobre la vida.

Conversaban sobre la muerte.

Conversaban sobre sus maridos.

Y eran esas conversaciones, era la capacidad que tenían para escucharse la una a la otra (capacidad que en Lilibeth sólo se despertaba cuando su interlocutora era Myrtle, porque a nadie más quería escuchar y con nadie más quería hablar con tal fluidez y sinceridad y sin alterarse y comenzar a gritar y a romper todo lo que sus manos pudieran asir y arroja al suelo), lo que servía a las dos mujeres como terapia: ningún narcótico, ningún antidepresivo, ninguna pastilla tenía en ellas el efecto que una charla larga y profunda a corazón abierto les causaba.

Myrtle ayudaba a Lilibeth, la ayudaba mucho, y la mujer había llegado a depender de las visitas de su única amiga para funcionar, para seguir, para mantener su escasa cordura, para no perder el control, para no dejarse ir del todo, para mantenerse a flote, para no empeorar, pero también de alguna manera ella llevaba ya cuatro años ayudando a Myrtle con lo mismo. Por eso ambas esperaban ansiosas las tardes en las que sentadas cerca de la ventana compartían una taza de té mientras volcaban sus sentimientos o simplemente se sumergían en el silencio para evadirse de la realidad.

Esta historia comienza con este vínculo, con esta amistad, la de Myrtle y Lilibeth. Pero no se centra en ninguna de esas dos cosas, así como realmente tampoco se centra en Myrtle, si vamos al caso. Myrtle es el nexo, es el puente, es lo que conecta a las dos protagonistas de esta casualidad que si uno cuenta no se cree, que si uno cuenta parece sacada de un libro o del guión de una telenovela, que si uno cuenta parece ideada por la macabra y retorcida mente de un original autor.

Bueno, resulta que existe un autor con el extraordinario don de escribir derecho sobre renglones torcidos, y esta historia tiene las líneas terriblemente desparejas. Sin embargo, está escrita. Fue escrita. Existe. Está ahí, con sus renglones todos desprolijos y desacomodados, pero la letra es perfecta, es clara, la caligrafía es impecable, porque ese autor extraordinario que tiene toda la inventiva y originalidad, es Dios, y si hay algo que le gusta es entremezclar, enredar, dar giros inesperados, meter casualidades que no se pueden creer porque no caben en el intelecto del ser humano, casualidades que el ser humano sólo puede aceptar si forman parte de la trama de lo que ellos llaman 'ficción', porque no se dan cuenta que la ficción más grande y mejor planeada es la vida misma, la que Dios va llevando, moviendo las fichas y jalando los hilos para que cada personaje esté en el lugar indicado, en el momento indicado, en la escena indicada, con el diálogo indicado saliendo de su boca, libre albedrío y todo en el medio, porque el hombre no es su marioneta, el hombre dispone, el hombre elige, pero al final siempre va a acabar donde sea que Dios haya determinado que tiene que acabar.

* * *

Myrtle Lambert es una mujer que goza de buena salud y raramente se agarra un resfriado, pero ese jueves había amanecido congestionada, con dolor de garganta, temperatura y estornudos ininterrumpidos, además de dolores musculares fuertes y ojos llorosos. No era nada que una buena taza de té, unas cuantas aspirinas y dos días acurrucada en la cama con un libro interesante y una caja de pañuelos a mano en la mesita de noche no pudieran arreglar; lo que más la apenaba era que no podría ir al hospital a visitar a Lilibeth como tenía pensado. Le había prometido llevar un casete de música clásica (la pequeña radio tenía reproductora de casetes, y Lilibeth había mencionado que a su esposo le gustaba mucho Tchaikovski y que solía poner sus obras los sábados por la mañana) para que escucharan juntas un rato. Lilibeth se sentiría muy triste cuando Myrtle no apareciera, ella lo sabía; se sentiría también abandonada, decepcionada, olvidada… Myrtle nunca había dejado de ir a verla, al menos durante una hora, para hacerle compañía y distraerla de sus dolores físicos y emocionales, de la oscuridad que la envuelve permanentemente y de la que no puede salir.

Había estado toda la mañana pensando en ello, angustiada, incapaz de concentrarse en el libro que su esposo le había llevado a la cama antes de marcharse al trabajo, con su mente divagando un poco por allí y otro poco por allá, pero siempre regresando a la pobre Lilibeth. Sabía que Maggie sería la enfermera a cargo esa tarde y se le había ocurrido llamarla y pedirle que le avisara a Lilibeth que no podría ir a verla, pero aquella opción no la convencía mucho, o, mejor dicho, estaba segura de que esa explicación no convencería a Lilibeth: se alteraría, se sentiría traicionada… No era su culpa, por supuesto, ella no había elegido la locura, la paranoia, el miedo, la angustia, todos esos fantasmas que la rodeaban y ahogaban y poseían: lamentablemente, así estaban conectados los cables en su cabeza, todos pelados y desordenados, tocándose los unos con los otros, haciendo falso contacto, siempre a punto de estallar, siempre las chispas destellando.

Pero luego le vino una idea, una bastante obvia, probablemente, que, de no haber sido por la fiebre alta, tal vez hubiera acudido a ella antes del mediodía, que fue cuando tomó el teléfono y discó un número que conocía de memoria.

"Hola" una voz amable había saludado del otro lado del auricular.

Había tosido un poco antes de contestar, incapaz de contener el catarro que le hacía escocer la garganta:

"Hola Annie"

* * *

Su amiga Myrtle Lambert la había llamado aquél mediodía para pedirle que le hiciera el favor de ir a visitar a la señora ciega con la que ella iba siempre a tomar el té una o dos veces por semana, y ella había estado feliz de tener una excusa para poder despejar un poco su mente, demasiado embotada con reflexiones y pensamientos y suposiciones girando en torno a su suegra cada vez más enferma, cada vez más deteriorada, cada vez más consumida por esa enfermedad terrible que le había ido robando la memoria de a poco. Amanda, la enfermera que la ayudaba algunas horas por día a cuidar de Rosa, estaría allí, por lo cual podría salir de la casa sin problemas, dejándola con la jovencita.

Y así fue que Ana conoció a Lilibeth esa tarde, con los débiles rayos del sol asomando entre unas nubes densas y grises que cubrían el cielo teñido de un blanco ceniciento.

La más joven de las dos señoras se sintió a gusto y relajada inmediatamente después de que le dijera que Myrtle la enviaba a hacerle compañía porque ella no podría ir debido a un resfriado fuerte. Era raro que a Lilibeth un desconocido le cayera bien, mucho más raro aun que se prestara a conversar con uno, pero si había algo de lo que Ana siempre se había orgullecido era de su don para agradar al prójimo y hacer que se encontraran bien en su presencia, como si estuvieran charlando con una amiga de toda la vida y no con un desconocido.

Lilibeth le había pedido permiso para tocarle la cara; examinando cuidadosamente las facciones de una persona con las yemas de sus dedos es cómo los ciegos conocen a la gente, y dado que Lilibeth no había sido ciega toda su vida eso le permitiría tratar de imaginar a Ana.

"Ana. Me gusta el nombre Ana" le había dicho.

"Algunos de mis amigos me llaman Annie. Myrtle me llama Annie"

"¿Puedo llamarte Annie yo también?" le había preguntado.

"Por supuesto" había contestado ella, sirviéndole a Lilibeth una segunda taza de té.

"Me gusta el ruido que hace la cucharita, ese tintineo, al golpear contra la porcelana o la cerámica cuando uno revuelve para que se disuelva el azúcar"

Y luego de contarle ese pequeño detalle sobre ella, le había contado que también le gustaba el sonido de la lluvia sobre el tejado, el olor de la hierba húmeda cuando Maggie o alguna otra enfermera amable la llevaba a pasear por los jardines de la institución cuando ella tenía un 'día bueno' (léase: cuando estaba calmada y la medicación funcionaba y no corría el riesgo de lastimar a otros o lastimarse ella misma), el ruido de los casetes cuando se los rebobina, el roce de las yemas de los dedos contra el papel cuando lee en braille…

Hablaron, y hablaron, y hablaron, durante dos horas. A Lilibeth Ana le recordaba mucho a Myrtle, excepto que su voz era distinta, tenía un acento raro. Cuando se lo mencionó, descubrió que al igual que ella también era extranjera, sólo que no venía de Europa sino de Sudamérica, y no se había mudado a los Estados Unidos siendo pequeña, sino a los dieciocho años para casarse con el amor de su vida, un hombre mexicano muy trabajador que a raíz de un gran esfuerzo se había recibido de médico.

Al final de esa visita Lilibeth le preguntó a Ana si le gustaría volver a visitarla algún otro día, y Ana le dijo que sí.

Y ahí comenzó el efecto dominó, el efecto dominó que acabaría cuando la última pieza impactara, cuando la última pieza cayera, cuando se llegara al momento en el que se devela ese giro retorcido, ese giro inesperado, ese giro sorprendente que debe acompañar a toda buena historia.

* * *

Diversos adornos navideños en tonos rojos y verdes hechos en los talleres de terapia ocupacional decoraban los pasillos del hospital, y ella se detuvo a contemplarlos antes de llamar a la puerta de la habitación 210 como lo había hecho muchas otras veces en los últimos tres meses. Había sido asistente voluntaria en varios de esos talleres en el psiquiátrico al que solía ir regularmente a visitar pacientes que sufrieron de alcoholismo, y sabía bien que para muchos trabajas en manualidades les brindaba la oportunidad de relajarse, de encontrarse consigo mismos, de alcanzar cierta paz, cierto equilibrio, como un cable a tierra, algo similar a lo que ella sentía al sentarse frente al piano y permitir a sus dedos golpear las teclas y arrancarles sonidos.

Cuando despertó esa mañana, Ana no tenía planes concretos; odiaba disponer de tanto tiempo libre durante las épocas festivas, cuando la mayoría de sus alumnos cancelaban las clases de piano porque sus familias viajaban a otras ciudades por el receso de invierno. Mientras desayunaba mate con tostadas se le había ocurrido ir al hospicio a visitar a Lilibeth antes de Año Nuevo; necesitaba salir de esa casa que estaría vacía hasta que su esposo regresara del trabajo por la noche; desde que su suegra había muerto el silencio era demasiado intenso para ella, acostumbrada como había estado siempre a disfrutar de los días con algún miembro de su numerosa familia.

Ana y Lilibeth se habían hecho buenas amigas durante aquellas tardes tomando té o escuchando música. La amistad de Ana le hacía a Lilibeth tanto bien como la de Myrtle, y estaba feliz de haber encontrado a otra persona que la comprendiera y escuchara de todo corazón, incluso en sus días difíciles, incluso en sus momentos más oscuros. Ana se había ganado la confianza de Lilibeth y estaba orgullosa de ello, porque realmente se sentía bien ayudando al prójimo, y Lilibeth era un alma que precisaba mucha ayuda, mucho amor, mucho apoyo, mucha compasión, pero por sobre todo una mano firme y segura de la que tomarse y paciencia, toda la paciencia de la que uno pudiera armarse.

Sosteniéndose de esa confianza que iba creciendo y creciendo, Lilibeth había comenzado a contarle a Ana pedacitos de su vida, tal como en su momento le había contado a Myrtle esos mismos pedacitos, a veces de a uno a la vez, otras veces todos juntos y enredados y formando una madeja gigantesca imposible de desentrañar, difícil de interpretar.

Así fue como, entre desordenados y a veces muy poco coherentes pasajes y pasajes de una historia que a Ana intrigaba y causaba una profunda pena al mismo tiempo, esa tarde de diciembre Lilibeth le habló sobre los álbumes de fotos guardados debajo de la cama.

A Ana, la vida de Lilibeth, los hechos que la habían conducido hasta allí, cómo todo había acabado convirtiéndose en esa inmensa bola de nieve que no paraba de crecer y que la tenía hecha su prisionera, cómo las cosas se habían vuelto tan terriblemente enredadas al punto tal que tuvo que abandonar a sus hijos, todo eso le causaba curiosidad, curiosidad y pena, porque esa pobre mujer que estaba allí, ciega y con problemas en el hígado y los riñones debido a su abuso del alcohol y de las drogas, estaba completamente sola en el mundo, no tenía a nadie, no tenía familia, lo poco que alguna vez había conseguido le había sido cruelmente arrebatado por el destino en uno de esos golpes que lo sacuden todo y quiebran las bases y destrozan las raíces, no tenía nada que no fuera la compasión de dos extrañas que algunas tardes a la semana compartían con ella una taza de té y le prestaban verdadera atención. A Ana le daba curiosidad la retorcida, triste, horrible historia de vida de la desgraciada Lilibeth, porque sabía que a través de la comprensión uno puede ayudar a las personas, que sólo entendiendo profundamente de dónde surge cada cosa se puede ser de ayuda a aquél que sufre y pasa necesidades. Por eso Ana quería saber más sobre ese pasado oscuro del que ya había vislumbrado pedazos; por eso a Ana le interesaba escuchar lo que Lilibeth tuviera para decir sobre los hijos a los que se había visto obligada a abandonar para no seguirles haciendo daño, lo que esas fotografías tomadas hacía mucho tiempo pudieran mostrar, lo que esa cámara hubiera capturado en las miradas y expresiones de los que involuntariamente habían acabado siendo parte de la historia de Lilibeth, porque ella les había dado la vida, porque ella había intentado compartir su vida con ellos, incluso si su locura no le permitió ser una buena madre.

Ana esperaba encontrar en las páginas de esos álbumes respuestas a las preguntas que Lilibeth despertaba en ella, esas preguntas que la misma Lilibeth iba creando a medida que le daba más detalles sobre su vida, esos interrogantes que se habrían y que Lilibeth iba cerrando de a poco, de a medias, con coherencia a veces y otras veces sin ninguna coherencia, en sus momentos de calma pero también en sus momentos de profunda desesperación, cuando de golpe soltaba todo y se descargaba como si hubieran abierto un grifo dentro de ella y las emociones no pudieran dejar de surgir. Ana esperaba encontrar esos momentos felices junto a su marido de los que Lilibeth hablaba con esa nostalgia abrumadora retratados allí, y también esperaba encontrar ese 'después', el después de la tragedia, las ruinas de lo que alguna vez había sido una felicidad que duró demasiado poco porque la muerte se presentó prematuramente para llevarse de su lado a la única persona que se había preocupado por ella, la única persona que le había dado un hogar, la única persona que la había cuidado, respetado y amado.

Ana esperaba encontrar muchas cosas en esos álbumes de fotos que Lilibeth le dijo guardaba debajo de su cama para abrazar o acariciar de tanto en tanto, para aferrarse a ellos, para llorar sobre ellos, para destrozar a veces en sus arrebatos de furia, porque ya no podía verlos, porque sólo podía tocarlos, porque sólo podía imaginar lo que estaba allí, perpetuado para siempre.

Lo que encontró fue otra cosa. Lo que encontró fue totalmente distinto. Lo que encontró la dejó sin palabras. Lo que encontró cambió el curso de muchos carriles drásticamente, inesperadamente, casi podría decirse que violentamente. Lo que encontró dio vuelta el tablero. Lo que encontró la dejó con todos los ases en la mano, todos, uno al lado del otro, listos para que ellas los jugara.

Encontró respuestas a preguntas que ella se había formulado en otro contexto, preguntas que en apariencia nada tenían que ver con Lilibeth, pero para las cuales Lilibeth acabó siendo la solución. Encontró información que no esperaba encontrar, información que la dejó con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, la boca seca y el cerebro maquinando a mil por hora, sus pensamientos revolviéndose violentamente, arremolinándose, levantando viento, girando y girando fuera de control, desordenados e imposibles de organizar, pero a la vez tan claros y tan fáciles de entender.

Encontró pedazos de la historia de alguien más. Encontró pedazos de la vida de alguien más. Encontró pedazos del pasado de alguien más.

Luego de recuperarse del shock inicial que le causó su descubrimiento, debió cuidarse al hacer preguntas a Lilibeth. La mujer no contestó todas, al menos no coherentemente, y pronto se puso inquieta y nerviosa como en muchas ocasiones y la enfermera debió sedarla para que pudiera descansar, viéndose Ana obligada a regresar a su casa, pero lo que había obtenido era más que suficiente, le alcanzaba y le sobraba, y en caso de que hiciera falta, se había dicho a sí misma, siempre habría tiempo de obtener más.

Por una de esas casualidades que parecen sólo posibles en los libros y en las películas Ana conoció a Lilibeth. Y por otra casualidad aun más rara y extraordinaria e inexplicable Lilibeth y Ana se hicieron amigas, tan amigas que Lilibeth confió en ella lo suficiente para compartir el contenido de esos álbumes, esos álbumes donde estaba retratada su vida, o al menos las partes de su vida en las que había tratado de ser madre.

Fue de casualidad que Ana hizo aquél descubrimiento esa tarde de diciembre, luego de que a lo largo del camino hubieran acontecido muchas otras casualidades que entrelazadas las unas con las otras habían ido formando una cadena que la llevó hasta allí, hasta ese momento, hasta ese diciembre, hasta esa información valiosa por el oro.

Esa noche Ana no durmió. No podía. No podía porque su cerebro seguía maquinando a todo vapor, no podía porque seguía tratando de entender, de comprender, de asimilar, de digerir, seguía sorprendida, seguía en shock, en shock por cómo todo se había dado, en shock por los caminos que se habían entrecruzado y cómo habían sido dibujados, en shock por todas esas casualidades, en shock porque de la nada se habían estrellado dos historias que ella desconocía estaban tan íntimamente relacionadas.

En shock, Ana estaba en shock, es cierto. Pero ese shock no duraría mucho, y el asombro no impediría que ella supiera cómo aprovechar esa enorme, tremenda casualidades que para muchos solamente sería posible en un libro, en una novela, en una pieza de ficción, pero nunca en la realidad.

En la realidad esas casualidades se dan, porque Dios es el mejor autor, porque nadie escribe como Dios, porque nadie tiene la capacidad de narrar en renglones torcidos con una letra tan recta, tan perfecta, tan prolija. A la hora de crear relatos, a Dios nadie le gana en inventiva, talento y capacidad.

Eso Ana lo sabía, porque Dios, a pesar de todo, siempre había sido su autor favorito.

Y en esta historia a ella estaba favoreciéndola.

En esa historia, ella era el personaje que no tenía un as bajo la manga, sino los cuatro.


	98. Caen piedras, piedras sobre tu cordura

_Todo está empezando a caer_

Un torbellino de pensamientos se agita en tu cabeza, inquieto y revoltoso y con el firme propósito de derrumbar todo lo que encuentre a su paso, con el firme propósito de destruirlo todo, de arrasar hasta no dejar nada o, mejor dicho, de arrasar hasta dejar ruinas y escombros y cosas rotas, porque es más difícil lidiar con el caos resultado de una catástrofe que con la nada, porque la nada no existe, pero el caos sí, el caos existe y lo ocupa todo y lo penetra todo y lo envenena todo.

Las emociones crudas y fuertes y punzantes y terribles se acumulan en tu pecho y te golpean con violencia, con la misma violencia con la que late tu corazón, desbocado y fuera de control, lastimándote las costillas, hinchado hasta alcanzar el doble de su tamaño, pesado como una roca, pesado como la cruz que llevás sobre los hombros. Es una bola gigante lo que tenés dentro, una bola gigante y enredada y llena de nudos e imposible de desenmarañar. Porque tus emociones no tienen sentido, porque están todas mezcladas, porque están todas desordenadas, porque no se les encuentra principio o fin, porque no tienen forma, porque simplemente están ahí, simplemente son, simplemente existen, existen dentro tuyo, existen y te mortifican y están ahogándote y presionándote y son tan terribles y el dolor que las acompaña es tan agudo que tenés miedo de morir ahora mismo.

Sentís el cerebro inflamado. _Literalmente_ inflamado. Ya no entendés nada. Te hallás en un estado de confusión incomparable a cualquier otro que hayas experimentado antes: la confusión te rodea, la confusión te atrapa, la confusión te absorbe, la confusión te traga, la confusión te sofoca, la confusión te devora, la confusión está dentro tuyo, la confusión está en tus huesos, la confusión corre por tus venas diluyéndose con tu sangre, la confusión forma parte de cada célula que compone tu pobre anatomía.

Y vos no entendés nada. Vos ya no podés comprender nada, porque todas tus habilidades para hacerlo simplemente han desaparecido, y todo lo que te queda además de un dolor sobrehumano que está comiéndote viva es esa confusión que te inflama el cerebro.

No tenés conciencia de tu propio cuerpo. Lo único de lo que sos consciente es del dolor y de la desesperación, pero no los sentís en la carne, los sentís en el alma, por eso te angustian tanto, por eso te impactan tanto, por eso te destrozan tan masivamente, tan terriblemente. El cuerpo lo tenés entumecido. Te encontrás desorientada; no sabés dónde estás. Podría ser a dos cuadras del departamento de Tony, podría ser a treinta, a cien, a mil, o bien podrías haber conducido hasta llegar a la siguiente ciudad, y vos no tenés ni la menor idea. Tampoco sabés cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que saliste corriendo, porque también perdiste la noción de las agujas del reloj y esa danza morbosa que repiten incansablemente alrededor de los números.

Sentada frente al volante de tu auto estacionado en una calle cuyo nombre no sabés, abstraída, hundida dentro de vos misma, sufriendo, llorando incontrolablemente, despeinada y agitada y con taquicardia, partida en dos mitades, arañándote la cara empapada y los brazos y las manos, con la sangre manando de esos rasguños profundos que marcan tu piel, tus oídos sordos a la lluvia torrencial que azota la ciudad de Los Angeles y golpea con fuerza contra los techos de los coches y los tejados de la casa y la acera y el pavimento, temblando de pies a cabeza, meciéndote rítmicamente de atrás para adelante sin siquiera darte cuenta de que lo estás haciendo, hiperventilando, con la visión nublada a causa de las lágrimas que inundan tus ojos, no sabés cuál es el siguiente paso que debés dar, porque lo cierto es que el shock emocional y físico que te tiene atrapada entre sus garras es tal que te has quedado paralizada.

Todos los circuitos de tu cerebro están en corto, como si con esas palabras filosas hubieran despellejado a los cables que lo hacen funcionar como corresponde, dejándolos lanzando chispas y a punto de entrar en combustión espontánea, débiles y frágiles, e inútiles, e inservibles. Por eso las imágenes y las voces se entrecortan, se borronean, pierden sentido, ganan intensidad, se opacan, brillan demasiado, pierden sonido, son demasiado fuertes, son demasiado ruidosas, van en cámara lenta, van demasiado rápido. Son siempre las mismas imágenes, son siempre las mismas palabras las que te taladran la cabeza y cavan un agujero en el centro de tu ya destrozada alma. Es la misma escena que se reproduce una y otra y otra y otra vez desde hace quién sabe cuántas horas, es la misma escena que corta dentro tuyo como un cuchillo, enterrándose más y más, revolviendo dentro de la herida, intensificando el dolor, un dolor que no cesa, un dolor que no afloja.

Y vos seguís sin entender nada. La comprensión es algo que te escapa en este momento. Seguís sin poder procesar, sin poder digerir, sin poder siquiera empezar a asimilarlo… El impacto fue tal que sacudió las bases de tu existencia, y todo comenzó a caerse, todo comenzó a derrumbarse, todo se vino abajo… Y a vos no te quedó otra cosa que no sea esta confusión que mezclada con la angustia está aniquilándote lentamente, de a dosis cada vez mayores, sin que puedas hacer nada para frenar esta bola de nieve que ha sido puesta en movimiento y que viene tomando velocidad a medida que rueda cuesta abajo y se vuelve más y más grande, sin que puedas hacer nada para calmarte, porque perdiste el control sobre vos misma y sobre tus emociones y sobre tus acciones, y lo que te maneja en este momento es la combinación del dolor y la furia y la angustia y el instinto de supervivencia y la necesidad de escapar y correr y alejarte de la situación horrible en la que te sumergieron a la fuerza con la intención a ahogarte; no hay otra cosa que te guíe porque te quitaron el rumbo, te dejaron a la deriva, te desarmaron, te lanzaron frente al tren cuando la máquina venía a toda velocidad y permitieron que se estrellara contra vos, te quitaron las capacidades y te dejaron funcionando a base del shock que te tiene atrapada, envuelta en un chaleco de fuerza invisible.

Llorás desconsoladamente, te arañás la cara, intentás respirar pero no podés porque el aire no llega a tus pulmones, te golpeás la cabeza contra el vidrio empañado del auto tratando de desprenderte de los ecos de esa voz y para tratar de acallar a los pensamientos que se agitan con ferocidad y en contra de tu voluntad. El cuadro se repite, y se repite, y se repite, sin que vos seas consciente de dónde te hallás, sin que vos seas consciente de los minutos que se escurren como arena entre los dedos, sin que vos seas consciente de cualquier otra cosa aparte de todas tus heridas en carne viva.

Todo está cayéndose alrededor de vos. Vos, que estás reducida a nada, a un manojo de nervios, a un organismo que funciona por defecto, a un cuerpo que abriga un alma que está demasiado rota, una mente que ha quedado tan hecha pedazos que no conecta; vos, que estás reducida a una criatura miserable que no para de sollozar, a una autómata; vos, que estás en estado de catatónico y perdiste noción del mundo que te rodea; vos, que te hallás en las ruinas de tu propia existencia, atrapada entre un pasado demasiado doloroso y al que le quedan muchas preguntas que jamás encontraron respuestas y un presente desde el cual vislumbrás ahora un futuro que nunca te imaginaste podría ser parte de las páginas del libro de tu vida en el que quizás vayas a encontrar esas respuestas a esos interrogantes, respuestas que no estás segura quieras descubrir, porque si la premisa te dejó así entonces no podrías imaginarte lo que causaría en vos la historia completa, con todos sus detalles y todas las certezas puestas juntas y desplegadas delante de tus ojos, esos ojos en los que sigue lloviendo torrencialmente, tal y como está lloviendo en la ciudad de Los Angeles.

Todo está cayendo a tu alrededor, y vos estás atrapada en el medio, y vos estás quedando sepultada bajo las ruinas y los escombros, y vos estás muriéndote de pena, y vos estás siendo carcomida por el dolor, y vos estás empezando a caer en un proceso de autodestrucción que evoluciona y evoluciona y cada vez te pone más y más en riesgo de no recuperarte.

Todo está cayendo a tu alrededor.

Todo empezó a caerse ocho horas atrás, cuando todavía reías, cuando todavía sonreías, cuando eras feliz, cuando el cielo estaba despejado y el diluvio aun no se había hecho presente, cuando no había arañazos y marcas y sangre en tu cara, cuando no había células de tu propia piel bajo tus uñas, cuando tu corazón latía relajado y respirabas bien, cuando aun no sabías qué cartas le habían tocado en suerte a tu mamá luego de darte la espalda hace catorce años cuando te abandonó.

Todo empezó a caerse ocho horas atrás. Sobre tu cabeza. Sobre tu cordura. Sobre tu estabilidad. Sobre tu anatomía. Sobre tu salud mental. Sobre tu corazón. Sobre tu alma. Piedras gigantescas en forma de dudas, de palabras, de suposiciones, de reflexiones, de recuerdos, de frases, de imágenes, de certezas, de incertidumbres, todas cayendo sobre vos, todas con el propósito de destruirte, todas con el propósito de herirte de muerte.

Todo empezó a caerse ocho horas atrás.

Y ahora estás sentada en vaya uno a saber qué parte de la ciudad, dentro de un auto cuya atmósfera se siente helada porque te olvidaste de encender la calefacción, con un diluvio impresionante castigando a la ciudad, con tus sentidos alterados, con tu cabeza dada vuelta, con tu cuerpo entumecido, con el dolor devorándote, con la cara y las manos ensangrentadas, con tu sistema entero al borde del colapso, con los cables que hacen funcionar a tu mente mal conectados y a punto de estallar, sola, abandonada, angustiada, fuera de control.

Todo empezó a caerse ocho horas atrás cuando sin que lo pidieras reemplazaron el enorme signo de interrogación que desde que eras pequeña te ha acurrucado por una realidad pintada en colores demasiados vivos, con demasiada crudeza, con demasiado crueldad, sin matices, sin anestesia.

Sábado a la noche, cae agua de las nubes negras como el carbón que se agolpan en el cielo de cierta ciudad de California, pero sobre vos sentís que caen piedras, piedras, piedras.

Y de tantos piedrazos vas a terminar muriéndote, a menos que alguien te salve, al menos que alguien te rescate, al menos que alguien te ayude a tiempo, antes de que el dolor termine con vos.

Alguien tiene que terminar con este dolor inexplicable e insoportable que nubla tu mente y tus sentidos y te enloquece y te aturde y entumece, antes de que el dolor termine con vos.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA (a la que en este preciso momento deben estar odiando):**

Me doy por satisfecha si este capítulo logró las siguientes cosas.

1. Que me odien por haber escrito esto.

2. Que no entiendan nada

3. Que tengan más preguntas que respuestas

4. Que no tengan la menor idea de lo que pasó o de lo que va a pasar

5. Que tengan intención de empezar a planear cómo matarme si no les doy explicaciones satisfactorias pronto

Si están sintiendo alguna de estas seis cosas o - incluso mejor - estas seis cosas, entonces doy mi trabajo por hecho, porque estaba apuntando a eso cuando me eché sobre el teclado y empecé a escribir.

Otra cosa: no volví a leer ni corregí nada porque lo que traté de describir fue un momento de angustia, confusión y desesperación, y creo que de haberlo corregido y pulido hasta volverlo perfecto se hubiera perdido el impacto de las palabras, porque los párrafos hubieran sonado demasiado armados, demasiado perfectos, demasiado... fingidos. Espero haber logrado que la desesperación y la confusión se sintieran, que parecieran naturales. No es que no chequeé dos veces por vaga o porque no tenía ganas: prefiero que capítulos como estos queden en crudo.

Tengan un hermoso fin de semana y por favor no me odien por el giro que está tomando la historia. Les prometo que hay un plan.


	99. Alivio enorme o desilución terrible

_Dame una pista,_

_Algún rastro para hallarte._

La sangre que hierve en tus venas sube y se acumula en tu cabeza, se agolpa en tus sienes, y bulle, el zumbido en tus oídos aturdiéndote. Tu corazón se ha hinchado de ansiedad hasta alcanzar el doble de su tamaño y late con fuerza contra tu pecho, rebota contra tus costillas, palpita también en tu garganta. En el estómago tenés un nudo apretado que te impide respirar. Te tiemblan las manos y las piernas, como si tu cuerpo entero estuviera hecho no de carne y hueso, sino de gelatina. Tenés náuseas; hacía mucho tiempo que no te agarraban estas ganas de vomitar tan incontrolables, estas ganas de expulsarlo todo, como si tu organismo estuviera tratando de alguna manera de purgarse de todas estas sensaciones que te hacen tanto mal. Tu visión está nublaba y los párpados te pesan como si los hubieran cargado de plomo. Tus músculos adoloridos ya no aguantan más.

Así de destrozada está tu anatomía.

Desde hace horas que tenés al filo de la navaja toda tu anatomía.

Nueve horas.

Nueve largas, interminables, terribles, agonizantes horas son las que llevás buscando a Michelle.

Nueve horas que se han sentido como un siglo.

Nueve horas que se han arrastrado como si las agujas del reloj hubieran estado jugando en tu contra, a propósito, retrocediendo, alterando el tiempo y el espacio, alargando cada minuto, estirando cada segundo.

Nueve horas llevás sumergido en una desesperación como ninguna otra que hayas sentido.

Nueve horas llevás atrapado en las filosas garras de un miedo paralizante, diferente a cualquier otro al que te hayas enfrentado.

La perspectiva de Michelle sola, sufriendo, te aterroriza. Pero la certeza de que la mujer a la que adorás se halla desamparada en un sitio con el que aun no lográs dar, llorando desconsolada, con un ataque de nervios, en shock, sin tus brazos para protegerla y resguardarla, sin tus ojos para mirarse dentro de ellos y sentirse la joya más preciada en el Universo, sin tus palabras correctas para aliviar el dolor y sanar las heridas abiertas y profundas que siguen sangrando…, esa certeza es suficiente para desgarrar cruelmente tu alma.

Estás partido al medio, destrozado, hecho trizas, y no vas a poder juntar los pedazos y reconstruirte hasta que no la tengas a ella acurrucada contra tu pecho y puedas asegurarte de que está bien, de que todo va a estar bien.

Nueve horas.

Nueve horas son las que llevás buscándola desesperado por toda la maldita ciudad, removiendo cielo y tierra, fuera de foco, fuera de vos, fuera de control, con tu cordura pendiendo de un hilo finísimo que siempre parece estar a punto de cortarse.

Nueve horas llevás yendo de una punta de Los Angeles a la otra, siguiendo un rastro inexistente, sin una pista sólida, perdido en una oscuridad absorbente que sólo podrá ser penetrada por la luz de esos dos ojos, esos dos ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas y perforados por una angustia indescriptible la última vez que los viste, antes de que ella saliera corriendo sin darte oportunidad a que la detuvieras, antes de que se te escapara de los dedos como la arena que se cuela entre el espacio que queda cuando uno hace un cuenco con las manos.

Rumbo desconocido tomó ella al irse, sin dejar pistas, sin dejar rastro, sin dejar algo, la más mínima cosa, que pueda darte un punto de partida para empezar a buscarla, un punto de partida que te impulse y te lleve a hallarla finalmente, antes de que enloquezcas, antes de que mueras de dolor, antes de que la desesperación te queme la cabeza.

Nueve horas se ha llevado el reloj, y no piensa devolverte ninguna, y no piensa acusar recibo por ninguna de ellas.

Nueve horas arrastraron con violencia todo lo que encontraron, con todo lo que se interpuso a su paso, todo lo que estaba allí, todo a lo que podrías haberte aferrado en un intento de mantenerte erguido un poco más, en un intento de mantenerte a flote y no hundirte como si te hubieran arrojado a un foso de arenas movedizas.

Con los dedos torpes y temblorosos de una mano incluso más torpe y temblorosa marcás nuevamente el número de teléfono de su departamento, aun abrazado a la secreta esperanza de que va a contestar, de que vas a escuchar su voz porque volvió allí, porque fue a refugiarse entre esas paredes, a abrazarse a las almohadas que están impregnadas del perfume de los dos, a aferrarse al osito de peluche que le regalaste ese primer día que pasaron juntos. Con la otra mano maniobrás el volante mientras conducís a una velocidad nada prudente teniendo en cuenta que es de noche y que está diluviando con una furia terrible. Pero estás desesperado, desesperado por encontrarla, desesperado por solucionarlo todo, y eso nubla tu juicio.

Necesitás hallar a Michelle antes de que la desgracia te halle a vos. Necesitás hallar a Michelle antes de que se acabe el tiempo. Necesitás hallar a Michelle pronto, antes de que ella o vos cometan una locura, antes de que algo terrible suceda, antes de que la preocupación te trague entero, antes de que te ahogues en tus propias lágrimas, esas que caen por tu rostro, esas que empapan tus mejillas, esas que no podés contener porque no te quedan ni voluntad ni fuerzas ni ganas ni nada.

Llueve en la ciudad, llueve en tus ojos negros, y en tu cabeza hay un tornado salvaje y hambriento de sangre acompaña a ambos temporales destruyendo cuanta neurona puede con una saña increíble. Pero a vos el desastre aconteciendo dentro tuyo no te importa, lejos está de importarte, porque tu torturada mente no te interesa, porque tu prioridad es encontrar a Michelle. Las imágenes, los recuerdos, las voces, la bronca, la decepción, el enojo, la desilusión y ese otro millón de sensaciones devorándote empalidecen patéticamente si vamos a comparar con tu preocupación, tu desesperación, tus nervios, tu necesidad de salvarla de sí misma, tu necesidad de curarla. El resto puede esperar, con el resto vas a lidiar luego, del resto te podés ocupar luego, cuando tengas la tranquilidad de que ella está a salvo, calmada, el dolor mitigado, protegida a pesar de los esfuerzos de otros para hacerle daño (el nudo en tu garganta se vuelve más apretado al pensar que todo esto es tu culpa, que le fallaste, que no pudiste cumplir tu promesa, que la dejaste caer, que en un momento de debilidad y distracción tuyos pudieron darle un flechazo a tu talón de Aquiles para hacerlo trizas).

Como un autómata volvés a marcar el número de teléfono del departamento de Michelle, pero nadie contesta. Ya fuiste a su departamento seis veces en estas nueve horas, esperando hallarla allí, pero todo lo que te recibió en cada ocasión fue un silencio frío y ensordecedor, un vacío hondo y devastador que no hizo sino aumentar tu desesperación, provocando la sensación de que las paredes estaban cerrándose alrededor tuyo, a punto de aplastarte, a punto de ahogarte, la situación volviéndote su esclavo y prisionero.

La taquicardia te está causando un dolor agudo y punzante en el pecho que se extiende hasta tus brazos, esos brazos que han luchado contra terroristas, esos brazos que han herido y matado en defensa de vidas inocentes sin que se les tensara un solo músculo, pero que ahora se sienten débiles y flojos e inútiles e inservibles y vacíos porque te falta ella, porque te falta el calor de su cuerpo, suave y delicado, enredado en ellos.

Nueve horas, nueve largas horas llevás buscando a tu Michelle por toda la ciudad, desesperado, desahuciado, muerto de miedo.

Te sobresaltás cuando suena el teléfono celular al tiempo que el cielo es cruzado al medio por un relámpago seguido de un trueno que sacude la Tierra. Echás un rápido vistazo a la pantalla del móvil: es tu mamá. Nueve horas lleva llamándote cada quince, veinte, treinta minutos; la misma cantidad de horas llevás vos presionando con fuerza el botón rojo para rechazar sus intentos de comunicarse con vos. También estuviste recibiendo constantes llamadas de Martina, de Fiona, de tu papá, y hasta de tus dos cuñados, pero tampoco quisiste atenderlas. No te interesa hablar con nadie, no te interesa escuchar a nadie, no te interesa nada de lo que tengan para decir. El único motivo por el que no apagaste el aparato, el único motivo por el que no lo tiraste por la ventanilla del coche, es porque estás esperando a que Michelle te llame desde donde sea que esté, pidiéndote que vayas a buscarla, pidiéndote que vayas a rescatarla de sí misma, dándote la oportunidad de llegar tan rápidamente como humanamente posible a su lado para solucionar todo esto.

Tu teléfono vuelve a sonar y nuevamente te sobresaltás, pero en esta ocasión es porque el identificador no muestra número conocido. Y la esperanza se levanta feroz como un león que ruge dentro tuyo, y tus tripas se retuercen, y tus nervios se prenden fuego, y de pronto se te ocurre que quizá Dios escuchó las oraciones que estás enviando al cielo desde hace nueve horas y está enviándote una respuesta, porque podría ser Michelle la que te está llamando, porque podría ser Michelle intentando comunicarse con vos, porque podría ser Michelle para darte una pista, un rastro para hallarla y conducirla de nuevo a tus brazos hambrientos del calor de su cuerpo.

"Hola" tu voz tiembla cuando sube por tu garganta, y tiembla cuando se cuela por entre tus labios, y tiembla en los oídos del ser humano que está del otro lado de la línea. Tu voz tiembla con desesperación y angustia y preocupación y otras miles de emociones que están hechas todas una madeja enredada que no podrías desentrañar ni aunque hicieras el esfuerzo y trataras.

Nueve segundos que se parecen a nueva horas que se parecen a una eternidad insoportable es lo que tarda ella en hablar.

Nueve segundos que se parecen a nueve horas que se parecen a una eternidad insoportable es el tiempo durante el cual tu corazón se detiene, la sangre en tus venas deja de correr, tus músculos se tensan y el Universo se queda quieto a la espera de un alivio enorme o de una desilución terrible.


	100. Pulso de muerte

_Mires donde mires,_

_Ella está ahí._

_Tu vida siempre fue así: _

_Te da y te quita por nada. _

* * *

**Nueve horas antes.**

* * *

Deberías haberlo sospechado. Deberías haber sospechado que todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien, que todo estaba resultando a la perfección, que todo era demasiado bueno, demasiado bueno para ser real, demasiado bueno para durar, demasiado bueno para no acabar esfumándose, diluyéndose, disolviéndose, o pinchándose con la misma violencia que un globo al encontrarse con la punta de un alfiler.

Deberías haberlo sospechado, pero ilusa como sos vos, creíste que la amabilidad de tu suegra, la sonrisa, los cumplidos, los comentarios agradables, las observaciones acertadas, la calidez en sus ojos oscuros, eran indicio de que todo empezaría a caer en su lugar, de que las cosas se emparejarían y acomodarían poco a poco, indicio de una nueva oportunidad para empezar a escribir en una hoja en blanco, sin borrones ni manchas ni tachaduras ni enmiendas, una oportunidad de arrancar otra vez, de enderezar los renglones antes torcidos y lograr que los párrafos queden derechos.

Qué equivocada que estabas.

Qué ilusa que sos.

Deberías haber empezado a sospechar cuando te recibió como un abrazo, como si no hubiera corrido una sola gota de agua contaminada bajo el puente. Deberías haber empezado a sospechar inmediatamente cuando tu suegra te saludó con un cálido beso en la mejilla. Deberías haber comenzado a sospechar cuando comentó sonriendo que aquél sweater te quedaba precioso.

Deberías haber empezado a sospechar cuando pasada media hora las sonrisas aun no se habían extinguido ni había caído entre ustedes un silencio incómodo y las palabras amables seguían saliendo de su boca. Deberías haber empezado a sospechar cuando Ana tomó una tostada, la untó con manteca y mermelada de durazno y luego te la ofreció con una sonrisa aun más grande.

Deberías haber empezado a sospechar cuando elogió tu belleza natural, tus pestañas extremadamente largas y negras, tus mejillas siempre sonrosadas.

Deberías haber empezado a sospechar partiendo del punto que la conversación siempre se mantuvo amigable y ligera, cayendo en temas como el clima, deportes, la salud del presidente Palmer y otros temas que encajan perfectamente en la categoría de 'bueyes perdidos', pero jamás se dijo una palabra del anillo brillante que se lucía en tu dedo anular.

Deberías haber sospechado algo, Michelle. _Algo_.

Pero, no, claro. Vos sos un simple ser humano con un corazón gigantesco, un simple ser humano bondadoso y con la maldita costumbre de dar segundas oportunidades cuando la realidad es que hay algunos que a veces no se merecen ni siquiera la primera oportunidad. Vos sos un simple ser humano que confió con los ojos vendados en la mujer que le dio la vida y crió al hombre que la hace inmensamente feliz, pensando que ella también quería corregir los errores cometidos la primera vez, pensando que sus actitudes también eran bienintencionadas, convencida de tantas cosas que luego acabarían resultando ser mentiras falsas, tan débiles y frágiles como un castillo construido con cartas.

Entonces te dejaste llevar por el momento, te concentraste en disfrutar cada segundo, tus nervios se disiparon, empezaste a sentirte cómoda y a gusto, y bajaste las defensas, terminaste expuesta, perdiste el equilibrio convencida de que debajo de vos había una red gruesa y firme y segura para atajarte, cuando en realidad esa red no existía, nunca había estado ahí, y todo lo que se hallaba allí para recibirte era el vacío, un vacío oscuro y profundo, un vacío demasiado hondo, un vacío que no conoce fin.

El desayuno salió bien, mucho mejor de lo que habías imaginado, a tal punto que llegaste a reprenderte mentalmente por haber estado tan nerviosa los días anteriores, como si te hubieras estado aproximando a la fecha de tu muerte por decapitación. Te reíste mentalmente de esa comparación, te reíste con ganas y sin preocupaciones y por un bendito par de horas el peso que venía acompañándote y hundiéndote se alivió, y llegaste a creer que todo el fin de semana sería así de idílico e ideal.

Qué ilusa que sos.

El desayuno salió bien, pasaron una mañana agradable, tus nervios se disiparon y la seguridad regresó y vos compraste contenta y con los ojos cerrados y totalmente convencida el enorme paquete de mentiras bien contadas y detalladas que Ana Almeida armó y te encajó con moñito y todo, porque sos una tonta, porque sos una ilusa, porque el amor te sega, porque el amor te hace pensar que las personas que se preocupan por Tony (o que deberían preocuparse por él) van a actuar con la misma nobleza y sinceridad que vos, buscando solamente lo que es mejor para él.

El desayuno salió bien, y eso fue suficiente para que tu guardia bajara y quedaras totalmente desprotegida, totalmente vulnerable, demasiado concentrada en regodearte en la alegría de que las primeras horas de ese fin de semana que debías compartir con tus suegros habían marchado muchísimo mejor de lo que podrías haberte atrevido a pedir, demasiado perdida en reflexiones sobre cómo lo que preocupa a los seres humanos y les quita el sueño y les genera pesarse siempre acaba encontrando una solución tarde o temprano…

Qué ilusa que sos. Caíste precisamente en la trampa meticulosamente tendida por Ana Almeida, esa trampa preparada con cuidado y calculando cada paso, esa trampa disfrazada de modo tal que ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando quedaste mortalmente atrapada entre sus fauces, que te acunaron con delicadeza para que no te percataras del peligro que estaba cerniéndose sobre vos, los dientes afilados y empapados en veneno esperando al momento oportuno para cerrarse, para clavarse en tu piel, para hundirse en tu carne, para llegar hasta tu alma, para hacerte sangrar, para destrozarte, para causarte un daño increíble

Pero como el lobo estaba tranquilo y lucía manso vestido con sus pieles de cordero, ni se te ocurrió sospechar.

Deberías haber sospechado, sí.

Pero como sos una ilusa, aquél pensamiento jamás cruzó tu cabeza.

Porque, ¿a quién se le ocurriría que el vientre del que salió un hombre tan bueno, las manos que lo acunaron de pequeño, los ojos que lo vigilaron para cuidarlo y que nunca se hiciera daño, los labios que besaron su frente cada noche antes de que se fuera a dormir, la voz que le cantó canciones al oído después de que despertara sobresaltado porque una pesadilla lo había asustado, pertenecen a una mujer que si bien no es mala ni diabólica puede convertirse en calculadora y maquiavélica cuando siente que la felicidad del único hijo varón que le queda está siendo amenazada?

A vos no se te ocurrió.

Porque Ana Almeida _no es_ una mala persona. Ana Almeida _es_ una buena persona.

Ana Almeida es un ser humano.

Un ser humano que, como tal, se arriesga a cometer equivocaciones graves, _gravísimas._

No sospechaste nada, incluso si deberías haberlo hecho, porque tu suegra no es una mala persona.

Es solamente una persona que se equivocó, una persona que obró mal, una persona que actuó mal, una persona que permitió a un miedo irracional dominarla a tal punto que todos los limites y líneas coherentes y sensatos se desdibujaron hasta perderse, hasta borronearse, hasta desaparecer, dejándola caminando sobre una cuerda floja finísima y débil, tratando de defenderse de una amenaza que nunca fue real pero que para ella sí lo parece, demasiado enfrascada en su orgullo, demasiado enfrascada en sus pensamientos, demasiado ciega para ver el daño que causaría a otros, el daño que se causaría a sí misma.

Ana Almeida y vos tienen algo en común: las dos están ciegas.

A vos te tiene cegada tu negación a creer que la madre del hombre de tu vida, la que va a ser abuela de tus nietos, podría permitir que el orgullo y sus expectativas nublen su juicio y la lleven a cometer una locura cruel de la cual va a arrepentirse por el resto de su existencia (aunque ella aun no lo sepa, aunque ella ahora piense que está actuando de la manera correcta, que el fin justicia los medios, que está haciendo lo mejor para su hijo, que está haciéndole un favor, que está haciendo algo que en el futuro se le agradecerá).

A ella la tienen cegada el orgullo y sus expectativas demasiado limitantes y sus pensamientos tan propios del siglo pasado y su incapacidad para aceptar que el único hijo varón que le queda vivo no está eligiendo el camino que ella habría trazado para él, el camino que ella esperaba verlo transitar, el camino que ella juzga mejor; ella está cegada por su incapacidad para ver que no es Dios para juzgar si un camino es mejor que otro, si una mujer es mejor que otra, si una latina es mejor que una japonesa, que lo que importa es el amor y no la etnia o la raza.

Deberías haber sospechado que todo había salido demasiado bien para mantenerse así.

Y ella debería haber sospechado que lo que estaba a punto de hacer provocaría que su hijo se cuestionara si su madre es o no una buena persona, la excelente persona que él siempre admiró, la excelente persona a la que él siempre quiso parecerse.

Qué ilusa que fuiste vos.

Y qué equivocada que estaba ella.

Pero el ser humano es complejo, demasiado complejo, tanto que a veces sobre sus corazones se cierne una sombra negra que les impide latir libres y los domina y los controla y los lleva a cometer equivocaciones terribles e imperdonables que se pagan caras, equivocaciones que desembocan en consecuencias que a su vez desembocan en tragedias y catástrofes que no se pueden solucionar fácilmente.

Las dos son seres humanos, las dos están destinadas a cometer errores.

Tu error fue confiar, tu error fue no sospechar.

El error de ella fue mucho, mucho más grave.

El error que cometió Ana Almeida puso en tela de juicio su condición de buena madre y buena persona.

Qué ilusa que fuiste vos al caer en la red que ella preparó para atraparte, creyendo que el fin justificaba los medios.

Qué tonta que fue ella al creer que su plan funcionaría y que su hijo un día le daría las gracias por separarlo de vos.

Qué estúpidos que son ustedes los seres humanos, qué complejas que son las emociones que los tienen de esclavos, que difícil es entender los motivos de algunos y las razones de otros, qué cosa tan maravillosa y a la vez tan loca y tan terrible que es el amor.

Porque tu suegra a él lo ama, de eso no cabe la menor duda. Ana Almeida ama a sus hijos.

Pero es un ser humano.

Y los seres humanos, por muy capaces que sean de amar profundamente, se equivocan.

* * *

No te pareció extraño que Ana propusiera que regresaran al departamento de Tony para almorzar luego de pasear por los jardines del hotel, admirando el paisaje aun hermoso y fresco como un lienzo recién pintado a pesar de que el invierno desde fines de Diciembre se había cernido sobre Los Angeles. No te pareció extraño porque entendés cómo funciona la curiosidad femenina, y si bien careciste de una durante la adolescencia y los primeros años de la adultez, imaginás que una madre debe querer echar un vistazo al hogar de su hijo, especialmente si son raras y contadas con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en las que tiene oportunidad de visitarlo.

Tampoco te pareció extraño que le pidiera a Tony que no se tomara la molestia de cocinar y sugiriera comprar la comida hecha en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos en California, uno cuyos dueños son argentinos, al igual que ella, y saben preparar los mejores platos y postres típicos. Ana insistió en que pidieran comida a ese lugar porque no quería abandonar la ciudad sin haberse dado el gusto de probar cordero patagónico asado como Dios manda.

No te pareció extraño que al llamar al restaurante les dijeran que no hacían entregas a domicilio; muchos lugares no hacen entregas a domicilio, es lo normal. No te pareció extraño que Ana insistiera a su hijo para que condujera hacia allí para ir a buscar el almuerzo él mismo, tampoco te pareció extraño que propusiera que Alejandro lo acompañara para que tuvieran oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo juntos, como cuando Tony era adolescente y le gustaba viajar con él a solas en el auto para conversar sobre fútbol, baseball, autos o cualquier otro de los intereses compartidos por padre e hijo, mientras escuchaban música en el estéreo.

No, no te pareció extraño, para nada.

Ahora, no te pareció extraño, sí, pero tampoco se te curvaron los labios en una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja que provocó que te dolieran los músculos de la cara, ni se te llenó la panza de esa sensación tibia que segrega la expectativa de algo agradable, ni te sentiste la persona más dichosa sobre la Tierra, ni pensaste algo entre las líneas de 'buenísimo, voy a poner agua a hervir así tomo café con mi suegra mientras charlamos sobre las cosas de la vida'.

La perspectiva de quedarte por lo menos cuarenta minutos a solas con Ana Almeida, si bien todo venía saliendo de maravillas, hizo que súbitamente esos nervios horribles que habían dejado de retorcerte el estómago después de haberte teñido con náuseas y mareos durante tres días volvieran de golpe, anudándote la garganta con fuerza bestial y generando una acidez para nada placentera.

Era ridículo, realmente, pensaste. No sería normal que vivieras con temor continuo a que se repitiera una situación similar a la que se dio esa mañana ventosa de noviembre cuando bajaste a la cocina por una vaso de agua y terminaste viéndote envuelta en una conversación para nada placentera con tu suegra mientras compartían el té que juró no haber envenenado pero que con esas palabras que te dijo de por medio tenía gusto amargo y bien podría haber causado en tu corazón y en tu alma el mismo efecto que una buena dosis de cianuro causa al cuerpo.

Esa mañana de sábado parecía estar probando que aquello había sido cosa de una sola vez, que las cosas progresarían, que las cosas caerían en su sitio… Entonces era ridículo, pensaste, evitar quedarte a solas con tu suegra, con la mujer que le dio al mundo el hombre maravilloso que se enamoró de vos y quiere amarte para siempre y ser el padre de tus hijos, como si tuviera una plaga, como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa…, como si pudiera hacerte daño.

Sos una persona tímida y te cuestan mucho este tipo de cosas, pero no sos estúpida y ya no sos una criatura, definitivamente: sos una mujer. Sos una mujer que va a casarse pronto, sos una mujer que va a empezar a formar su propia familia, sos una mujer que ama con la misma intensidad con la que está dispuesta a sufrir por ese amor, con la misma intensidad con la que está dispuesta a arriesgarse por ese amor, y no podés permitir que el miedo y la timidez te venzan, no podés comportarte como una nena chiquitita y asustada.

En todo eso pensaste en ese milisegundo, en todo eso y en que lo lógico, lo inteligente, lo sensato, lo propio de una mujer adulta, sería tomar las cosas como son y dejar de darle vueltas al asunto como un perro que corre en círculos tratando de morderse la cola, demasiado enfrascado en ese ritual vicioso como para pararlo, pero también demasiado tonto como para darse cuenta de que sus intentos no van a dar resultado: no podés pasar el resto de tu relación con Tony, por ende el resto de tu existencia, escapándote de tu suegra.

En todo eso pensaste en un milisegundo, todo eso razonaste, y en un milisegundo fue que decidiste que estaba bien quedarte sola con ella media hora… ¿Qué podría salir mal? Probablemente hablarían, no mucho, o quizá la conversación fluiría libremente, ¿quién podía garantizártelo? De lo que tenías certeza era de que no ibas a acobardarte o a mostrar debilidad o desconfianza mirándolo a Tony con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado suplicándole silenciosamente que se opusiera porque tenías miedo de pasar como máximo cuarenta minutos socializando con su madre.

Lo que sí le dijiste con la mirada, en silencio, hablando en ese lenguaje único que entienden ustedes dos y que para los demás es incomprensible, como una lengua extranjera aun no descifrada, fue que estabas de acuerdo con que fuera con su padre hasta el restaurante, que no habría problemas, que no te molestaba quedarte en el departamento con su madre mientras ellos disfrutaban de un viaje en coche conversando como cuando él era un adolescente. Se lo dijiste con la mirada, pero sonó tan fuerte y tan claro y tan sincero como si se lo hubieras dicho con palabras, o incluso más, y él te entendió, porque ustedes dos tienen maneras de comunicarse que van más allá de todo y que no dejan lugar a dudas.

Él entendió lo que estabas diciéndole, y vio la honestidad refulgiendo en esos dos océanos oscuros comprendidos en tus ojos orientales. Por eso le dijo a su padre que le parecía bien conducir hasta el restaurante, mientras su madre y vos se quedaban poniendo la mesa y preparando todo para servir el almuerzo en cuanto ellos volvieran.

Tony te besó suavemente en los labios antes de irse, acunando tu rostro entre sus manos tibias, acariciando tus mejillas delicadamente con las yemas de sus pulgares, transmitiendo miles de cosas con sólo ese gesto.

"Te amo" había murmurado contra tu boca.

"Yo también" habías respondido, sonriendo con ganas y sintiendo todo el peso del mundo yéndose de tus hombros, dejándote liviana, sin una gota de preocupación mezclándose en tu torrente sanguíneo, tranquila y serena y con esa seguridad que te inunda por dentro cada vez que él te mira así, prometiéndote protegerte y cuidarte y resguardarte de absolutamente todo.

Pero cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos al marcharse, de repente el aire se volvió cargado. No hubieras sabido cómo describirlo, pero fue como si tu sistema nerviosa se hubiera puesto alerta, a la defensiva, esperando ser atacado, esperando el ataque que no creíste llegara porque estabas convencida de que habían empezado a escribir en una nueva página, con los renglones derechos, en hojas en blanco sin manchas ni tachaduras, otra vez, arrancando de cero, con voluntad puesta por ambas partes para hacer que esto funcione.

Qué ilusa que sos. Qué equivocada que estabas.

* * *

La madre de Tony se movía por la cocina como si conociera cada palmo, cada rincón, cada recoveco, cada secreto, como si la cocina fuera la de su propia casa y no la del departamento de su hijo, como si también en ese territorio ella mandara, como si también sobre ese territorio ella tuviera soberanía. Sin invitación se dirigió directamente a la alacena y a los cajones para sacar los platos, los cubiertos y demás utensilios mientras vos observás a una distancia, cerca de las banquetas donde muchas noches te has sentado para hacerle compañía a Tony mientras él te prepara la cena luego de un día agotador, de repente sintiéndote ajena al cuadro, como si sobraras, como si aquél lugar no fuera tu espacio también, como si en aquél departamento no hubieras pasado gran parte de los últimos cuatro meses, convirtiéndolo también en tuyo, dejando tu perfume en las almohadas y en las toallas, dejando tu marca a cada paso, como dejaste tu marca en él, física y emocionalmente.

Habías sacudido la cabeza en un intento de sacarte esos pensamientos de encima, como quien con un gesto brusco, repentino y automático reacciona al molesto zumbido de una mosca para hacerla desaparecer de su alrededor. No podías, después de todo, permitir que tu costado más tonto e infantil te controlara y te devolviera al primer casillero del tablero. _Ese_ era tu hogar, _ese_ espacio era tanto tuyo como de él, entre los dos habían hecho todo lo que ambos poseían también propiedad del otro, entre los dos habían aprendido desde un comienzo a compartirlo todo. Aquél no debía ser pensado como 'territorio', como si aquello fuera una guerra, como si estuvieran disputándose un terreno… Aquél era un hogar. _Tu_ hogar, porque es de Tony y todo lo que es suyo es tuyo y pedazos de tu alma y de tu corazón y de tu ser están regados por todas partes, impregnados en todas partes, embebidos en todas partes.

Un suspiro había escapado por entre tus labios mientras intentabas agarrarte de ese pensamiento, mientras tus músculos se relajaban otra vez y se aflojaban un poco los nudos en tu garganta y en tu estómago, pero habías permanecido con la boca cerrada, la vista fija en las manos de tu suegra mientras doblaba servilletas para colocar sobre la vajilla.

"¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?"

La pregunta rompiendo con la quietud te había sobresaltado, provocando que dieras un respingo.

Levantaste la mirada y te encontraste con el rostro de Ana, una sonrisa curvando sus labios y cruzando esa mezcla de facciones latinas fuertes en algunos rasgos pero muy delicadas en otros. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, que en el momento notaste pero no supiste cómo describir; más tarde, al recordarlo con amargura, la asociarías a la mirada de una víbora con los colmillos cargados de veneno justo antes de enroscar a su presa para aplastarla y después merendársela en un bocado.

No te habían comido la lengua los ratones, no (aunque, por la fuerza con la que dos de tus dientes estaban mordiendo tu lengua como hacés muchas veces cuando estás un poquitito inquieta, bien podría haber empezado a sangrar). No querías hablar porque no sabías realmente qué decir y nada de lo que se te ocurría te parecía lo suficientemente bueno; tu abuela te había enseñado siempre a no romper el silencio a menos que pudieras mejorarlo, y en ese momento era aquella la frase que daba vueltas en tu cabeza, convenciéndote para que mantuvieras los labios sellados.

Sin embargo, Ana parecía creer que el silencio sobraba y que sería conveniente llenarlo con palabras, porque decidió empezar una conversación.

O al menos eso pensaste vos. Pensaste que la mujer doblando servilletas al otro lado de la mesa, con dedos expertos y prolijidad absoluta, intentaba arrancar una charla amigable para romper el hielo, para evitar el silencio incómodo que parecía haberse anidado entre ustedes dos en aquella cocina aquél mediodía de principios de Enero, la densidad que como neblina flotaba en el aire. Ilusa vos, qué ilusa que fuiste, una ilusa sin lugar a dudas; estabas bajo la impresión de que Ana tenía toda la intención de convertir ese fin de semana en una sucesión de actos y hechos amables para compensar todo lo acontecido desde que se enteró de tu existencia en la vida de Tony cuando viajaron a Chicago.

"Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos" te disculpaste, devolviéndole la sonrisa con calidez, creyendo a su sonrisa tan honesta como lo era la tuya "Perdón"

"¿En qué estabas pensando?" inquirió, con una supuesta curiosidad sana e inocente muy bien fingida, con todo el veneno que tenía listo para destilar bien disimulado bajo una cobertura de azúcar empapando su tono de voz y su lenguaje corporal.

"Estaba pensando en que eligió mi juego favorito de servilletas" señalaste con un gesto de la cabeza la suave tela color tostado contrastando el blanco impecable de la vajilla de finísima porcelana.

No era enteramente mentira… Habías estado con la vista fija en las servilletas mientras Ana las doblaba con delicadeza y precisión, con una habilidad propia de las amas de casa de antes… Te preguntaste si aquellas cosas tan protocolares – como armar una mesa tan bien presentada, por ejemplo, cuidando todos los detalles – las aprendió cuando era chica y vivía rodeada de lujos y riquezas, o si esos hábitos los adquirió después, en la adultez.

Hay tantas cosas que te gustaría saber sobre la madre de Tony, tantas cosas de las que te gustaría hablar con ella, cosas que no podrías hablar con nadie más o aprender de nadie más porque a vos te falta tu mamá, porque tu abuela falleció, porque todas las figuras de autoridad que en tu vida deberían haber estado, de un modo u otro, por un motivo u otro, acabaron yéndose prematuramente. Hay tantas cosas que te gustaría compartir con una mamá – aunque no sea la tuya -, tantas cosas que quisieras poder vivir vos como hija antes de tener la oportunidad de vivirlas como madre cuando Tony y vos agranden la pequeña familia que conforman… Te encantaría tener la posibilidad de vivirlas con Ana. Te encantaría tener con ella una relación cercana, una relación de confianza, una relación estrecha… Te gustaría tanto… Te gustaría tanto que pudieran darse así las cosas, a pesar de todo, a pesar del comienzo trunco que tuvo este capítulo de la historia, a pesar de lo que pasó en Chicago y después de Chicago, a pesar de lo que ella haya dicho o pensado sobre vos en el pasado, a pesar de todo.

"Son muy bonitas" coincidió.

Y otra vez el silencio había caído entre ustedes dos.

Pero en esa ocasión tampoco duró mucho.

"Tenés unos bucles preciosos"

El comentario había surgido de sus labios mientras sacaba de la heladera una bolsa de naranjas para exprimir, y había sonado genuino.

"Gracias" habías contestado, tu sonrisa acentuándose un poco, junto con el color naturalmente sonrosado de tus mejillas, que se tiñeron de un tinte carmesí. Siempre los halagos tienen este efecto en vos, quizá porque sos demasiado tímida, quizá porque tenés el autoestima demasiado bajo, quizá porque hasta hacía poco no estabas para nada acostumbrada a que te prestaran cumplidos (todavía no estás del todo acostumbrada, a decir verdad, y cada vez que Tony te dice lo hermosa que le parecés o resalta alguno de tus rasgos o cualidades, tu corazón se echa a galopar tan rápido que se saltea algunos latidos).

"Nunca antes había conocido a una mujer oriental con cabello enrulado" fue lo siguiente que Ana dijo, cortando las naranjas en dos mitades "¿Es tu pelo natural?" había preguntado luego, con curiosidad.

"Sí"

"Tu papá tenía el pelo lacio y fino, ¿cierto?"

Aquél debería haber sonado como otro comentario casual, uno de esos que se hacen para mantener la conversación viva cuando no hay mucho de lo que hablar… Pero había algo extraño en su tono de voz, algo sonaba fuera de lugar, algo no entonaba… Quizá era idea tuya, se te había ocurrido, quizá estabas dejando que los nervios te alteraran otra vez. Estabas imaginando cosas, seguramente, te dijiste a vos misma, reprendiéndote mentalmente por querer leer entre líneas lo que ni siquiera está escrito, por sentirte perseguida o alerta como si estuvieras en una de las salas de interrogación de la CTU cara a cara con un criminal, tratando de encontrarlo en falta, tratando de hallar el hueco exacto para meter la púa y quebrarlo antes de que encuentren tu hueco y te quiebren a vos…

"Sí" respondiste una vez más, sin perder la sonrisa, aunque notabas que los músculos de tu cara al tensarse la habían debilitado un poco, dejándola caer hasta transformarla más bien en una especie de mueca.

"Michelle, podés decir más de dos palabras… No te voy a morder" Ana prometió con una sonrisa casi pícara, ese brillo aun refulgiendo en sus ojos, el cuchillo aun en su mano derecha mientras cortaba más naranjas para exprimirlas y preparar jugo para acompañar el almuerzo. Las palabras habían sonado demasiado similares a aquellas que había utilizado para aclararte que podías beber el té que te había servido tranquila porque no estaba envenenado… y aun te duelen las marcas dejadas por esa conversación ocurrida dos meses atrás (que hayas decidido seguir adelante y abrir un nuevo capítulo y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva porque querés llevarte bien con la familia de Tony es otro tema, y no quita que las heridas no sigan provocándote punzadas agudas).

El tono de voz empleado aquél mediodía de Sábado y la frase dicha en ese tono te recordaron inmediatamente a esas tazas de té compartidas mientras afuera la nieve espesa azotaba a Chicago y todos dormían plácidamente aguardando a que los despertadores sonaran anunciando que era hora de ir a despedir a una abuela, a una madre, a una buena persona, por última vez, ignorando que en la planta baja de la residencia, en la cocina, estaban prácticamente arrancándote el corazón del pecho y buscando punto por punto dónde pincharte para hacerte desangrar…

_Basta_ había dicho una voz en tu cabeza, poniéndole un alto a tus reflexiones, a tus pensamientos, a tus comparaciones, a tu instinto que estaba tratando de advertirte que estabas empezando a caminar por terreno peligroso, no voluntariamente, sino porque estaban guiándote, de a poco, tomándote de la mano con aparente delicadeza pero en gesto firme, conduciéndote hacia adentro de la negrura con palabras que pretenden ser parte de una conversación cualquiera pero que en realidad son…

_Basta_ había dicho una voz en tu cabeza otra vez, y en aquella ocasión había sonado como un latigazo al aire, deteniendo del todo a las ruedas que giraban a toda velocidad maquinando fuera de control, deteniendo del todo el proceso que podría haberte llevado a armarte para defenderte… Aunque aquello que estaba por venir, de aquello que estaba por venir no había mucha defensa posible para utilizar, porque una puñalada dada por la espalda siempre es una sorpresa, una dolorosa, terrible, mortal sorpresa, y por mucho que uno se escude, por mucho que uno se proteja, si el que ha decidido atacarte quiere hacerlo, por algún medio, de un modo u otro, termina logrando su objetivo.

"Perdón" te habías disculpado otra vez "… Soy muy tímida" te excusaste.

Sos muy tímida, sí. No sos tímida para interrogar criminales, no sos tímida para verte cara a cara con terroristas y exprimirlos hasta que delatan al último de sus compañeros, no sos tímida a la hora de enfrentar a la muerte, no sos tímida cuando lo que está en juego es la seguridad del país al que amás y las vidas inocentes de sus habitantes… Pero sí sos tímida para este tipo de cosas, sos tímida con las personas en general, especialmente con las que no conocés bien, sos tímida en el plano social, sos tímida para hacer amigos… Sos tímida. Son dos las personas que conviven dentro de Michelle Dessler: la agente federal a la que no le temblaría el pulso si tiene que dispararle a un delincuente, y la criatura dulce e inocente que se sonroja cuando le dicen que es bonita o cuando le dicen que la ama. La Michelle que acababa de sentarse allí, en una de las banquetas cerca del desayunador, era aquella que cuando se entristece se esconde bajo su manta favorita, recostada sobre un piloncito de almohadas, y acurrucada en el sillón mira dibujos animados para reír en lugar de llorar como una nena asustada. Era la Michelle más débil, la más sensible, la más frágil, la más vulnerable, la más humana, la más propensa a desmoronarse, la huérfana de padre, la hija abandonada, la nieta que a los dieciocho años perdió a su abuela, la hermana ignorada, la que pensó que nunca iba a ser amada hasta que su príncipe llegó para convertir su vida en un cuento de hadas.

Tus reflexiones otra vez fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Ana.

"Heredaste los bucles de tu mamá"

No había sido una pregunta. Eso fue lo primero que te llamó la atención. No era una pregunta, esa frase no había sido acunada entre signos de interrogación, no había sido dicha en un tono empapado de curiosidad. Había sido una afirmación, una afirmación rotunda. Como si lo supiera de antes. Como si lo supiera con certeza. Como si tuviera pruebas de ello. Como si pudiera jurar con las manos en el fuego que es así. Como si estuviera dispuesta a apostar cada centavo en su haber a que esos rulos salvajes, rebeldes e indomables los heredaste de la mujer que te trajo al mundo, de tu mamá.

No había sido una pregunta. Eso fue lo primero que te llamó la atención.

Y esa frase que hubiera sonado más natural y no habría levantado sospechas de haber estado acurrucada entre signos de interrogación fue la que hizo que finalmente empezaras a sospechar que algo _sí _estaba fuera de lugar y que no eran ideas tuyas o una cuestión de nervios o sugestión o la timidez extrema jugándote una mala pasada y haciéndote ver cosas que no son como en realidad sí son… Esa frase fue la que sonó tan rara en tus oídos, tan embebida en algo extraño e imposible de describir pero que tensó tus músculos y cerró tu garganta, esa frase que para otros probablemente hubiera sido una frase y nada más fue aquella con la que Ana comenzó lo que sería una conversación larga, empedrada, angustiosa, hecha de palabras filosas como cuchillos y empapadas en veneno, listas para penetrarte, para calar hondo, para llegar hasta tus huesos a través de tu piel, e infectarte, lastimarte, aniquilarte, destrozarte, con algo que generalmente hace mucho más daño que cualquier arma blanca o de fuego que pueda sostenerse entre las manos para usarse sobre la anatomía de otra persona: la verdad. Una verdad que no querés escuchar, una verdad que va a dejarte hecha un trapo de piso, una verdad terrible, una verdad difícil de digerir, una verdad que la mayoría elegiría seguir ignorando, una verdad que empezó a develarse ante vos cuando la madre de Tony con mucha seguridad y un tono que captó tu atención afirmó casi poniendo énfasis a propósito que vos heredaste tus bucles de tu mamá.

A pesar de ese nudo que tus nervios alertados por el instinto habían formado en tu garganta, lograste hablar. Y tu voz salió débil y frágil y casi podría decirse que en un susurro que sólo pudo escucharse porque el silencio en la cocina era demasiado profundo; y tu voz casi se traba, y las palabras casi no salen, pero de alguna manera – no sabés cómo – te las ingeniaste para que salieran, para que se escaparan por entre tus labios súbitamente resecos, para que tomaran forma, para que impactaran contra el aire y lo llenaran, para que alcanzaran los oídos de la otra mujer entre esas paredes, aquella que seguía exprimiendo naranjas a mano mientras sus ojos oscuros y brillantes tan parecidos a los de Tony y tan distintos a la vez, esperando a escuchar lo que fuera que tuvieras para decir en respuesta a algo en apariencia tan sencillo, tan inocente, pero que en realidad distaba de serlo, pero que en realidad no era más que el punto exacto donde poner el pulgar para presionar y jalar el gatillo y disparar un desastre.

"Sí, mi mamá tenía cabello enrulado…"

Heredaste los rulos de tu madre, así como de tu papá heredaste esos ojos exóticos que cambian por completo toda tu fisionomía y te otorgan una belleza increíble e inigualable, rara, diferente a cualquier otra, tóxica, aunque vos no lo reconozcas, aunque vos no lo creas, aunque vos a tu reflejo lo odies porque no sabés cómo apreciarlo.

Recordás el cabello de tu mamá. Recordás sus rulos. Los recordás cada vez que te encontrás frente a un espejo, porque bucles idénticos a los suyos en forma y en textura son los que cubren tu cabeza. Lo recordás constantemente, cada día, día a día, desde que ella se fue, desde que te abandonó, desde que tomaste consciencia de tu parecido con la mujer que te trajo al mundo para luego largarte a tu suerte, dándote la espalda con una mentira en la boca para ya no regresar.

Recordás el cabello de tu mamá, sí. Lo recordás porque lo heredaste. Lo recordás cada vez que te encontrás frente a un espejo. Pero también hay ocasiones en las que lo recordás de repente, cuando te agarran uno de esos ataques de angustia que no ves venir y que te chupan el oxígeno y te dejan débil, esos ataques de angustia que provocan una amargura tremenda que corre por tus venas y aflige a tu pobre corazón, esos ataques de angustia disparados por las cosas más simples o quizá por nada en particular y desembocan en horas sumida en la desesperación terrible que te sofoca cuando extrañás a tu mamá más que a nada en el mundo y terminás con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y el pecho comprimido de pena; recordás la textura de sus rulos cuando enterrabas tus manitos en ellos para hacerle mimos en la cabeza (no siempre aceptaba, no siempre estaba de buen humor, pero cuando sí te abrazaba y te acariciaba la cabeza a vos también, te convertías automáticamente en la criaturita más dichosa del mundo), los recordás suaves y sedosos, los recordás enmarañados y desordenados y despeinados, y perfectos. Para vos esos rulos eran perfectos, y secretamente – aunque costara mucho peinarlos y mantenerlos desenredados y a tu abuela le dieran ganas de rezongar seguido cuando tenía que pasarles el cepillo – te encantaban tus rulos porque eran como los de tu mamá.

Hasta que te abandonó.

Hasta que se fue.

Hasta que ya no tuviste una mamá, ni siquiera una que pasara el día entero alcoholizada durmiendo o llorando o hablando sola o alucinando o gritando o atacándose a sí misma o atacando a otros o dibujando formas sin sentido o golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared o gritándote o culpándote por algo que no hiciste o pegándote sin motivo o ignorándote o mostrando esporádico interés en vos como quien muestra interés súbito en una muñeca con la que no se juega hace mucho.

Es una relación extraña la que tenés con tus rulos, es algo raro, es algo difícil de explicar o de entender, sobre todo para vos. Porque los heredaste de tu mamá, sí, y es tener una parte de ella siendo parte de vos constantemente, es tener una parte de ella todo el tiempo siendo parte de lo que sos… Y realmente, aun después de tantos años, no terminás de definir tu postura con respecto a cómo eso te hace sentir.

Y en ese momento, en el silencio de la cocina, en la quietud del mediodía, en la soledad del departamento que en los últimos cuatro meses se convirtió en tu hogar porque allí compartís con Tony pequeños momentos que te hacen muy feliz y que te dejan vislumbrar lo hermosa que va a ser el resto de tu vida perteneciéndole a él, con la mesa prolijamente arreglada interponiéndose en medio de ustedes dos, mientras realizaba una tarea tan doméstica como la de exprimir naranjas para preparar jugo, tu suegra acababa de sacar a colación ese tema, de la nada, haciendo una afirmación que suena rotunda pero que no sabías por qué estaba tan fuertemente respaldada, haciendo una afirmación desconcertante: vos tenés los bucles de tu mamá, heredaste los bucles de tu mamá.

Fue la voz de Ana lo que te sustrajo de tus arremolinados y surtidos pensamientos.

Sonaba filosa, al mismo tiempo que suave. Sonaba dulce, al mismo tiempo que amarga. Sonaba extraña. Sonaba distinta. Sonaba… No podrías haberlo descripto. Te llegaba como desde lejos, como por un túnel negro y oscuro, como si una larga distancia hubiera estado separándolas, no física, sino más bien mental.

"Es curioso" había comenzado, tomando el cuchillo del sitio en la mesada donde lo había dejado para cortar por la mitad otra naranja, dándole al tema el mismo trato que uno podría darle a un tópico que se resuelve alrededor de los cambios bruscos de clima "… Cuando Anthony me habló de vos… de tu familia… mencionó que tu padre falleció cuando eras una beba…"

Vos la escuchabas callada, mirándola pero sin realmente verla, con los ojos fijos en ella pero sin que las imágenes llegaran nítidas… Estaba hablándote de Tony. Tony aparentemente le había contado sobre tu familia… Eso hizo que tu estómago se cerrara en un apretado nudo: tu infancia, tu pasado, la familia en la que creciste, es todo tan distinto a lo que él vivió, todo tan distinto al hogar que Ana y Alejandro construyeron para sus hijos. Las cosas para vos se dieron así y es estúpido esconderlas y es estúpido pretender que la realidad no es esa, y vos no lo hacés, pero en ese momento te sentiste incómoda. O al menos así lo hubieras descripto, como una incomodidad, esa sensación que te recorre la piel y se acentúa como un escozor en la espina dorsal y te hace temblar como si te hubieran arrojado en una fría mesa de fórmica para observarte bajo una lupa como quien diseca una rana.

¿Tony le había contado sobre tu familia? De repente esa pregunta parecía estar sumándose al remolino de pensamientos cruzando tu cabeza, que cada vez se sentía más y más presionada, como si una mano hubiera estado estrujándote los sesos… ¿Tony le había contado sobre tu familia a su mamá? Te sonó absurdo, porque él sabe lo tímida y reservada que sos, porque él también es muy reservado, porque él jamás hablaría con otro ser humano de cualquier cosa que vos le hayas confiado exclusivamente a él en una conversación íntima…, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco te sonaba ilógico, porque, si Tony no le había hablado sobre tus padres… ¿cómo sabía Ana entonces que quedaste huérfana cuando eras una beba?, ¿o que heredaste los rulos de tu mamá?

Pero no llegaste a procesar aquella línea de pensamiento o a darle mucho más espacio para desarrollarse del todo, porque ella siguió hablando, con esa misma calma, con esa serenidad inconmovible, como si hubieran estado conversando sobre la trama de una película o sobre cualquier otro tema en lo mínimo delicado en lugar de haberse sumido en un monólogo casi enigmático sobre tu familia, como si los conociera realmente, como si los hubiera visto de cerca, o al menos visto de cerca las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue tu familia, ruinas que siguieron volviéndose ruinas, ruinas que siguieron desintegrándose hasta volverse polvo, cenizas, nada de nada.

"…, pero no ahondó mucho en la historia de tu mamá" aclaró luego.

En ese momento por poco suspiraste de alivio. Quizá la mamá de Tony le había preguntado a su hijo sobre tu situación familiar en alguna de sus conversaciones telefónicas luego de la visita a Chicago, y él para contentar su curiosidad y sacársela de encima y evitar que siguiera haciendo preguntas molestas o picándolo para que aflojara la lengua le había dado datos mínimos: tal vez había mencionado que tu papá había sufrido un paro cardíaco repentino cuando contabas con la escasa edad de once meses, tal vez había mencionado que tu madre se vio de pronto viuda con dos hijos y su suegra como único soporte a la hora de enfrentarse a la maternidad sin su esposo para ayudarla y acompañarla…

Pero ese alivio duró lo mismo que el suspiro que se quedó atorado en tu garganta, el suspiro que nunca llegó a salir y a volverse sonido. Ese alivio que se había inflado de pronto como un globo fue pinchado rápidamente por las palabras que siguieron a las anteriores, las palabras dichas por Ana:

"Luego entendí a qué se debía tanta reserva" había continuado ": sé por experiencia propia que es difícil para los padres y para los hijos vivir con un país entero de por medio, pero me imagino que debe ser aun más complicado en tu caso, ¿no, Michelle?... Con tu mamá enferma…"

Fue en ese preciso instante que tu anatomía entera entró en alerta roja. Alarmas silenciosas se habían prendido dentro de vos, girando fuera de control. Sentiste el color abandonando tu rostro, tu piel empalideciendo, la sangre retirándose rápidamente para ir a acumularse a tu cabeza y a tus sienes y a tus oídos, bullendo, zumbando. Sentiste las uñas clavándose en tu carne cuando tus manos se cerraron en puños, tus nudillos volviéndose blancos como la cal. Sentiste los latidos de tu corazón explotando en tu pecho y reventando contra tus costillas. Sentiste la boca resecándose otra vez, como si de pronto tu lengua se hubiera vuelto de cartón.

Ana sabe por experiencia propia lo que es para los padres y los hijos vivir separados, todos esos kilómetros en el medio, uno en una punta del país y el otro en la otra; lo sabe porque Tony y Martina y ahora Fiona viven en California mientras ella y su marido residen en la otra costa; Ana lo entiende porque lo vive, porque es parte de su realidad, porque la relación con las personas que más ama en este mundo tiene que mantenerla con la ayuda de dispositivos electrónicos como teléfonos celulares y computadoras, y es complicado, y es natural que ella lo comprenda y lo vea así porque es una parte de su día a día… Ese pedazo lo entendiste…

Lo que te sacudió, lo que tuvo en vos un impacto tal que podría haberse interpretado como si un puño invisible te hubiera golpeado de lleno en el estómago arrancándote todo el aire y dejándote con los pulmones vacíos y los intestinos llenos de pesado plomo, fue que mencionara que para vos esa misma situación debe ser aun más difícil porque 'tenés a tu mamá enferma'.

¿Por qué te había dicho eso?, preguntaba desesperada una voz en tu cabeza. Vos no tenés mamá. Tu mamá te abandonó hace catorce años. Vos no tenés mamá desde hace mucho tiempo. No sabés dónde está. No sabés si vive. No sabés nada sobre ella, sobre su paradero, sobre el camino transitado desde aquél día en el que te dio la espalda y se fue, sobre lo que sea que haya acontecido después de que se alejara de ustedes para ya no regresar. En caso de que aun siga con vida, en caso de que no haya vuelto a caer en las drogas, en caso de que no haya quedado prisionera del alcohol, en caso de que la locura no la haya conducido a suicidarse, en caso de que aun exista físicamente y no sólo en los recuerdos de su hija, vos no tenés la más mínima idea sobre dónde puede estar, sea dentro del estado, dentro del país, o en cualquier otro punto del vasto Universo. ¿Por qué entonces ella estaba compadeciéndose de lo que debía ser para alguien en tu situación mantener una relación a larga distancia con una madre enferma? Vos no tenés madre con la que mantener una relación, ni a larga distancia ni a veinte minutos en coche, ni enferma ni sana. Que hayas tenido una madre enferma durante los primeros diez años de tu vida no significa que la sigas teniendo ahora, porque te abandonó, porque se fue, porque te dejó, porque te mintió sin que se le moviera un solo músculo y te dio la espalda y jamás le interesó volver la vista atrás.

"¿Exactamente qué es lo que sabe sobre mi mamá?" habías encontrado la manera de hacer subir tu voz por tu garganta, habías encontrado la manera de conectar cerebro y lengua para que salieran frases coherentes, una única pregunta cargada de una curiosidad tan fuerte que ya no era sana, cargada de una ansiedad pesada que dificultaba tu respiración, cargada de tu sangre espesa moviéndose lentamente por tus venas, cargada de dudas, cargada de demasiadas cosas como para separarlas todas y clasificarlas y describirlas y tratar de entender lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, ese sábado, ese mediodía, en esa cocina, mientras tu suegra exprimía naranjas y vos tratabas de empezar a comprender un poco hacia dónde estaba yendo toda esa conversación que se había descarrilado de repente, pasando de algo tan simple como servilletas a ahondar en temas así de delicados, como tu madre, algo de lo que hablás en raras ocasiones y solamente con Tony, algo que ella había sacado a colación a partir de un comentario de apariencia inocente que en realidad encerraba más, mucho más.

"Sé todo, Michelle"

Tres palabras. Tres palabras fueron suficientes para que te pusieras aun más blanca, para que tu corazón se detuviera en tu pecho antes de reanudar la marcha con palpitaciones agudamente dolorosas. Tres palabras te hicieron temblar por dentro como si un terremoto hubiera resquebrajado tu alma hasta dejarla dividida en dos.

Sabía todo, decía. ¿Qué es todo? ¿Qué significaba aquello? Te hormiguearon las manos y se te retorcían las tripas, tenías la boca seca pero al mismo tiempo las náuseas te quemaban la garganta… Si la madre de Tony estaba diciendo saber todo sobre tu mamá, eso significaba que él había tenido que contarle la historia, porque, ¿de qué otro modo entonces habría ella descubierto lo que decía saber? Tony tenía que haberle contado sobre el alcoholismo de tu mamá, sus enfermedades psiquiátricas, sus desvaríos, sus desequilibrios… O quizá ella creía saber todo pero en realidad él le había dado pedacitos de información básicos… No, no, esa mujer estaba demasiado convencida, demasiado segura de sí misma, y había demasiada intensidad en su mirada como para que no fuera cierto que sabía _todo_.

"No te preocupes, querida" te había dicho con voz calma y serena, mostrándose comprensiva, casi maternal, irónicamente ": nadie va a juzgarte; tampoco la juzgo a ella" las palabras llegaban a tus oídos como amortiguadas por una pared invisible pero gigantesca y bastante gruesa que parecía haberse levantado entre ustedes dos, porque las escuchabas como desde lejos, como si estuvieras sumergida en el agua… No hubieras sabido cómo explicarlo, porque en ese momento no podrías haber sabido describir nada o poner adjetivos a nada, pero era como si estuvieras ahí y al mismo tiempo no estuvieras, porque estabas desorientada, porque estabas perdida, porque estabas ofuscada, tratando de comprender tanto en tan pocos segundos "… Uno hace lo que puede con lo que Dios le da, y Dios a veces quita, pero también da, da mucho más de lo que podemos apreciar…" ella seguía filosofando, con ciertos aires de sabiduría envolviéndola, como quien despliega toda la experiencia adquirida por los años y a través de las distintas circunstancias enfrentadas "Los caminos que le tocaron transitar a tu madre no estuvieron libres de obstáculos" con cada sílaba que se caía de su boca sentías el corazón latiendo en el pecho, dolorosamente, cada palpitación como una cuchillada a tu estómago y a tus costillas, la sangre corriendo rápido por tus venas hinchadas y a punto de reventar: por cómo hablaba, por cómo formaba las frases, por el brillo en su mirada… era evidente que sabía sobre tu madre, era evidente que sabía más que unos cuantos detalles simples y básicos "Demasiado dolor, demasiada angustia, demasiado sufrimiento" había seguido enumerando, con ese tono empático empalagando su voz "…, una carga muy pesada para que un solo para de hombros la lleve a cuestas… Es entendible que haya terminado así, Michelle. No hay cuerpo ni mente que aguanten tanto mal infligido sobre un solo ser…"

_Es entendible que haya terminado así._

Letras puestas todas juntas, combinadas, hechas sonido, vestidas de esa voz aparentemente dulce y suave y comprensiva, una muestra del idioma convertida en oración que repiqueteó en tus oídos como campanas estridentes que le hicieron daño a tus tímpanos y produjeron que tu alma vibrara como la Tierra justo antes de que la raje al medio un terremoto.

_Es entendible que haya terminado así._

¿Que haya terminado _cómo_? Vos no sabés cómo terminó tu mamá. No sabés qué fue de tu mamá. No sabés qué pasó después de que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella aquella mañana, su cabello suelto y enrulado cubriendo su espalda frágil de huesos débiles y dedicados por el consumo excesivo de alcohol y la falta de nutrientes. No sabés qué le tocó en suerte. No sabés a dónde la llevó el destino si es que el destino la llevo a algún lado después de que te abandonara con falsas promesas. No sabés siquiera si está _viva_, porque jamás volviste a oír de ella, porque desapareció, como si la Tierra se hubiera abierto bajo sus pies y la hubiera tragado sin dejar rastros, como si nunca hubiera existido, como si hubiera sido un espejismo, una ilusión, un conjunto de volutas de humo que se evaporaron. No sabés cómo terminó, porque ese pedazo de tu historia, ese personaje en la historia de tu vida, es uno que carece de final, porque de entre los renglones fue cortado abruptamente, de golpe, sin darle un cierre, arrancado de las páginas de tu existencia, el desgarro dejando heridas que nunca cicatrizaron, que sigue abiertas y sangrando.

Si _vos_ no sabés cómo terminó tu mamá, si _vos_ no sabés qué pasó con ella, ¿cómo puede Ana Almeida saberlo? ¿Estaría refiriéndose a lo triste que es que haya acabado abandonándolo todo, rindiéndose sin luchar, eligiendo su alcoholismo y su depresión antes que esforzarse por lograr salir de ese agujero negro? ¿Estaría diciendo que era una pena que hubiera renunciado a su hija y hubiera optado por el camino más 'fácil', el camino de los cobardes, alejándose de todo lo que le recordaba a la felicidad que una vez había tenido, todo lo que hubiera significado tener que encontrar la manera de dibujar el camino de regreso a la sobriedad?

Esas situaciones hipotéticas pasaron como flashes frente a tus ojos, una detrás de la otra, tu parte más lógica intentando deshacerse de las sogas que parecían haberla atrapado para salir con una respuesta, pero sin lograr realmente mucho, porque tu parte instintiva estaba quemándote, pinchándote, punzándote, susurrándote al oído con una vocecita cantarina desagradable que te erizaba la piel, sugiriendo en murmullos una posibilidad que desde algunos ángulos parecía absurda, totalmente absurda, totalmente improbable, totalmente imposible, pero que desde otros lucía real, peligrosamente real, una locura que podría ser cierta, porque las locuras son ciertas, las locuras lo son.

Y lo que estabas a punto de preguntar era una locura, pero no pudiste contenerte y las palabras se salieron de tu boca de golpe, abriéndose paso entre tus labios resecos. Era una duda, una duda absurda, una duda surgida de golpe, una duda que estaba carcomiéndote con rapidez increíble, una duda que se había asentado en tu estómago llenándolo de plomo, una duda que con sus dedos largos y finos estaba tratando de ahogarte, una duda que debías sacarte de encima antes de que te sofocara. Porque esa duda estaba ahí, esa duda loca y absurda había tomado forma y de repente se había convertido en algo bastante corpóreo, algo con la fuerza suficiente para hacer peso sobre tus hombros y hundir a tus rodillas hasta hacerte caer al suelo derribada por el veneno de la duda misma, porque no hay nada peor que una duda, porque no hay nada peor que la carencia de certezas, porque no hay nada peor que las preguntas dando vueltas y los posibles escenarios escribiéndose en la cabeza de uno, el siguiente peor que el anterior, terribles fantasías torturándote, llenando el hueco cada vez más grande al que le correspondería la verdad. Era loco y absurdo aquello que preguntaste, pero toda esa conversación desde el principio había sido loca y absurda, y necesitabas que esa duda fuera aniquilada, necesitabas deshacerte de ella.

El problema es que cuando se hacen preguntas, uno está exponiéndose, arriesgándose a encontrarse con que esa verdad que desesperadamente busca para llenar los huecos hondos y profundos no es la verdad que se quiere escuchar, porque duele, porque decepciona, porque es difícil de digerir, porque hace daño y cala hasta pegarse en los huesos y degenerarlos, porque rompe el corazón y resquebraja el alma.

Con una verdad como esa te encontraste aquél sábado al mediodía cuando poseída por la súbita necesidad de quitarte una duda absurda sembrada estratégicamente por tu interlocutora te animaste a hacer una pregunta que ella quería escuchar, la pregunta que ella estaba esperando escuchar, para ofrecerte su verdad, su versión de la verdad, una de esas verdades que matan como cuchillos incandescentes pensados para torturar.

La duda había sido plantada, la duda había germinado, la duda absurda y loca pero fuerte al final había aparecido, la duda estaba devorándote con sus dientes puntiagudos y afilados, esa duda que en otro momento y en otra circunstancia te había parecido imposible de llegar a existir pero que en ese momento te tenía con la sangre corriendo rápido y el corazón latiendo desacompasado y los nervios estremeciéndose.

"Ana" habías llamado su nombre, el nombre de la mujer que inteligentemente había ido apilando ladrillo sobre ladrillo para ir construyendo ese castillo de incertidumbres en el que de repente te encontrabas prisionera, la mujer que inteligentemente se había servido de palabras e insinuaciones y tonos de voz acaramelados y comprensivos para llevarte a sospechar sobre cuánto sabe acerca de tu mamá y cómo es exactamente que está en posesión de esa información que parece haber sido obtenida de primera mano y no a través de un posible relato de Tony, por más detallado que este pudiera haber llegado a ser "… ¿Usted conoce a mi mamá?"

La duda expresada, las palabras flotando en el aire, tus oídos abiertos a la espera de una respuesta que pensabas disiparía cualquier idea ridícula formada en tu cabeza, devolviéndote un poco de calma, devolviéndole a la situación un poco de la estabilidad que de repente había perdido, centrando las cosas en el marco, poniéndolo todo en foco…

Nada de eso llegó.

Lo que llegó fue otra pregunta, otra frase acurrucada entre signos de interrogación, aunque teñida de retoricismo. Lo que llegó sacudió los cimientos sobre los que estabas parada, dándote la sensación de que tus piernas caerían pronto y con ellas toda tu anatomía, todo tu cuerpo, todo tu peso. Lo que llegó fue peor, mucho peor que una respuesta directa, porque al menos las respuestas directas pueden ser comparadas a cuchillazos limpios, firmes, de esos que te matan en el acto y no te dan tiempo a sentir el dolor, esos que no te dan tiempo a procesar lo que sucede, esos que son seguidos inmediatamente por la negrura, esos que te consumen en segundos sin que entiendas verdaderamente qué está sucediendo o por qué. Una pregunta que pretender ser respuesta no hace otra cosa que crear más desconcierto, aumentando la ansiedad, revolviendo tus nervios, abriendo un abismo y haciéndote creer que vas a caer, que la oscuridad va a absorberte.

"¿Tony no te lo dijo, querida?"

Tu reacción fue inmediata, automática, espontánea, como si te hubieran pinchado con un alfiler, como si te hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica; se te escaparon las palabras de la boca antes de que siquiera tuvieras oportunidad de procesarlas, antes de que las pensaras o las eligieras o las armaras, como si tu cerebro y tu boca de repente hubieran decidido actuar por su cuenta, sin avisarte, con total autonomía.

"¿Decirme qué…?" se te escapó por entre los labios luego de haber logrado subir por tu garganta, donde sentías latiendo descontrolado y arrítmico tu pobre corazón cargado de nervios, ansiedad y las dudas nacidas de la incertidumbre que había germinado producto de esa otra duda que una vez verbalizada no había traído consuelo o explicaciones o tranquilidad, sino mayor caos en tu cabeza y en tu alma y en tus pensamientos y en tu ser.

A esa pregunta a medias, a esa pregunta incompleta, a esa pregunta seguida de puntos suspensivos que pudieron sentirse en el aire, densos y filosos y consumiendo el oxígeno y llenando la habitación de algo indescriptible que parecía ejercer fuerza sobre vos, presionándote, asfixiándote, a esa pregunta incompleta expresada con una voz un poquitito más aguda, casi con desesperación, para esa pregunta sí hubo respuesta, una respuesta larga y enredada hecha de frases tejidas como con las pinzas que usa la araña para preparar la telaraña en la que caerán las pobres, indefensas, estúpidas moscas. Una respuesta que de a poco fue desarmándote, destrozándote, confundiéndote, reduciéndote a un manojo de nervios, reduciéndote a la auto combustión.

De a poco, de a poco fuiste procesando cada oración, lentamente, como pequeñas dosis de veneno suministradas al momento justo para ir provocando una agonía demasiado larga antes de la muerte. De a poco, de a poco las fuiste procesando una a una, resonaban en tus tímpanos como campanas que repican en silencio y que hacen eco que se multiplica hasta llenarlo todo y no dejar nada sin ser tocado por el sonido, un sonido estridente y molesto y dañino y filoso, si es que el sonido puede serlo.

"Soy voluntaria en el hospital en el que tu mamá está ingresada…"

El primer golpe. La primera cuchillada. El primer puñetazo en el estómago.

Tu mamá… Hospital… Ingresada.

De golpe te mareaste. Todo daba vueltas a tu alrededor, de repente el espacio en el que estabas parecía haberse reducido, las paredes parecían haberse cerrado hacia adentro, las luces eran demasiado brillantes pero tus ojos veían manchas negras en medio de tanta claridad. Por instinto te agarraste del respaldo de una silla, tus nudillos blancos como la cal, la fuerza que estabas poniendo para sostenerte toda la que te quedaba, tus rodillas temblando como si hubieran estado hechas de gelatina, tu estómago enredado en un nudo.

Tu mamá… Hospital… Ingresada.

Tu mamá ingresada en un hospital…

Tu mamá ingresada en un hospital… Tu mente no lograba agarrarse de eso, no lograba procesarlo. Eran tu anatomía y tu sistema nervioso los que estaban absorbiendo todo el impacto.

"… Visito enfermos algunos días de la semana, converso con ellos… Así fue como conocí a tu mamá, de hecho…"

Tu mamá ingresada en un hospital… Ana estaba diciéndote que tu mamá estaba ingresada en un hospital, en el hospital en el que ella era voluntaria, el hospital al que ella iba a visitar a enfermos solitarios para pasar tiempo haciéndoles compañía, leyéndoles…

¿Era eso posible? ¿Era posible que el destino, la vida, Dios, quien fuera que maneja los hilos, hubiera decidido que los caminos de la mujer que te trajo al mundo para luego abandonarte se cruzaran con los caminos de la mujer que trajo al mundo al hombre que amás y que se mostró inicialmente en contra de tu relación con él?

¿Cuáles eran realmente las posibilidades de que los senderos andados por tu madre, hayan sido aquellos los que hayan sido, resultaran en ella y Ana encontrándose en algún punto de la vida? Ella y Ana, tu mamá y la mamá de Tony, entablando una relación totalmente paralela a la que las uniría por medio de ustedes dos si tuvieras que definirlas como consuegras…

¿Cuáles eran realmente las posibilidades de que dos mujeres se conocieran – en un hospital, en este caso, una como voluntaria para ayudar a los más necesitados, la otra como convaleciente – sin saber que el hijo de una y la hija de la otra llevan un año trabajando juntos y están perdidamente enamorados y comprometidos para casarse?

Esas cosas suceden en las películas, en los libros, en las telenovelas, en la ficción… Esas cosas no suceden en la vida real… ¿cierto? Esas cosas son improbables. Esos casos deben darse muy remotamente, uno en un millón… ¿Pero y si este es _ese_ caso en un millón? ¿Era posible que lo fuera?

Suponiendo por un instante que fuera probable, que ese caso se hubiera dado, que esa casualidad enorme propia de una obra de ficción hubiera encontrado la forma de plasmarse en la vida real, en tu vida, en tu realidad, en la realidad de la que formás parte vos y de la que por ende forman parte Tony y su familia y todo lo que tiene que ver con él y consecuentemente también con vos, suponiendo que hubiera sido allí, que tu madre y su madre se hubieran conocido en un plano totalmente alejado de la relación íntima entre sus respectivos hijos, ¿cómo acabaron descubriendo la conexión subyacente entre ambas?

Miles de preguntas y teorías e hipótesis y un montón de otras cosas estaban acumulándose en tu cabeza, presionando, amuchándose, volviéndose una madeja enredada y anudada imposible de desentrañar con los dedos y con delicadeza, una madeja enredada y anudada que solamente podría desarmarse cortando con tijeras y corriendo el riesgo de que salieras herida en el proceso. Estabas concentrándote en el _cómo_ y en el _por qué_ debido a que gran parte de tu ser no quería conocer la verdad detrás de las incógnitas alimentadas durante catorce años: qué pasó con tu mamá, qué fue de ella, cómo está ella, dónde terminó, qué pasó para que terminara donde sea que haya terminado, qué se esconde del otro lado de esa puerta que se cerró tras sus espaldas cuando ella te abandonó, trazando una línea entre su existencia y tu existencia.

"¿Cómo… cómo sabe que… que la mujer que usted visita en el hospital es… mi mamá?" lograste conectar la lengua y el cerebro e impulsar el sonido desde el diafragma hacia arriba, haciéndolo viajar por tu garganta y lanzándolo hacia afuera a través de tus labios.

Qué distintos que pueden ser los humanos puestos en diferentes contextos. No temés a los terroristas ni a los delincuentes y te ganás la vida interrogándolos y presionándolos hasta romperlos, hasta quebrarlos, hasta destrozarlos, pero en el plano personal, cuando sos simplemente Michelle y no la Agente Dessler, te volvés estúpida y poco elocuente y frágil y nerviosa y temblorosa y débil y todo puede contra vos y vos no podés contra nada.

"No sabría cómo explicar con palabras lo sorprendida, lo pasmada que me quedé al darme cuenta de que la mujer a la que había estado visitando durante casi cuatro meses como parte de mi proyecto de caridad resultó ser la madre de la mujer con la que va a casarse mi hijo…"

De la forma en que lo dijo, para cualquier oído hubiera sonado como si estuviera relatando un encuentro inesperado con una vieja amiga de la secundaria en la fila para pagar en el supermercado, y no de algo tan serio como lo que en realidad estaba siendo discutido. De la forma en que lo dijo, para cualquier oído hubiera sonado como si su 'proyecto de caridad' consistiera en alimentar perros callejeros y encontrarles un hogar en lugar de visitar personas enfermas en hospitales. De la forma en que lo dijo, para cualquier oído eso de 'la mujer que va a casarse con mi hijo' hubiera sonado como escepticismo puro, como un adulto alentando a un niño a creer en Santa Claus aun sabiendo que no existe y que la desilusión acabará llegando tarde o temprano cuando sea el momento de que se le revele la cruel verdad.

"El destino es una cosa realmente extraña, Michelle. Las casualidades con las que uno va encontrándose a lo largo de la vida son realmente sorprendentes…"

Casualidades… Tu madre y la madre de Tony se conocieron por casualidad. Tu madre, quien salió de tu vida voluntariamente cuando vos tenías diez años, la que nunca más volvió a aparecer, la que te abandonó sin pensarlo dos veces, la que te mintió prometiéndote esforzarse por mejorar y te dijo que regresaría para que intentaran ser una mejor familia, volvió a entrar en tu existencia de esta manera, de repente, a través de una casualidad, cuando menos lo esperabas, luego de catorce largos años durante los cuales sufriste y lloraste y la extrañaste y la odiaste y la comprendiste y la volviste a odiar y nunca dejaste de amarla, porque es tu madre después de todo y a pesar de todo. Por una casualidad increíble que parece sacada directamente de las páginas de una ficción, sin anestesia te tocó descubrir la suerte corrida por quien te largó a tu suerte, y no lograbas entender, no lograbas digerir, no lograbas procesar, y estabas esperando despertarte de golpe de ese sueño extraño, despertarte con taquicardia y mareada y confundida y blanca como una hoja de papel para darte cuenta que es de madrugada, que estás segura en los brazos de Tony, que todavía no sonó el despertador, que el sábado aun no ha comenzado.

"Tener a un padre ingresado en un hospital psiquiátrico no es motivo de vergüenza, más bien todo lo contrario, porque muestra que te preocupaste por ella lo suficiente para tomar la dura decisión de internarla para que pudiera estar bajo el cuidado de manos expertas, y así mejorar su calidad de vida. Egoísta hubiera sido permitir que esa pobre mujer continuara sin tratamiento, sin medicamentos, aun en el alcohol y las drogas… Fue una decisión muy noble la que tomaste, Michelle; es complicado a veces tener el carácter que se requiere para elegir el camino más difícil, pero por el bien de tu madre vos lo hiciste, y estoy segura de que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que se encuentra muchísimo mejor ahora. Los progresos que ha hecho son extraordinarios teniendo en cuenta el cuadro con el que entró…"

Allí estaba, el sacudón que aguardabas, el sacudón que va a despertarte y arrancarte de entre las garras de esa pesadilla siniestra en la que todo giraba demasiado rápido y la confusión parecía correr por tus venas mezclándose con tu sangre. La mujer de la que estaba hablando Ana no podía ser tu mamá, porque por la forma en la que estaba expresándose, era evidente que había sido ingresada en el hospital (¿había dicho psiquiátrico?) por sus familiares, y vos a tu mamá no la ingresaste en un hospital, vos a tu mamá no la ves desde que tenías diez años, la última vez que la tuviste frente a frente eras una criaturita. Ana estaba confundida, había un error, un malentendido, todo aquello era un inmenso malentendido, y de alguna forma lo desentrañarían, de algún modo se aclararía, y podrías volver a respirar bien, y tu corazón adolorido volvería a latir con normalidad, y tus pulsaciones disminuirían, y dejarías de sentirte como si te hubieran clavado un puñal en el estómago y estuvieran revolviéndolo dentro de la herida sangrante.

"Lilibeth es una buena mujer que ha tenido una vida difícil…"

"Mi mamá no se llama Lilibeth" reaccionaste inmediatamente, desesperada por aferrarte a cualquier cosa que pudiera probar que aquello era una equivocación, porque no estabas lista para conocer la verdad, no estabas lista para saber, no estabas lista para enterarte qué fue de tu madre, especialmente si lo que sea que haya sido de ella terminó llevándola a estar internada en un hospital psiquiátrico "El nombre de mi mamá es Elizabeth. Elizabeth Christine Dessler"

"Lilibeth es como la llamamos cariñosamente… Supongo que cuando la visitan Danny y vos la llaman 'mamá'…"

Danny y vos no visitan a tu mamá en un psiquiátrico. Danny y vos no saben dónde está la mujer que los trajo al mundo. Danny y vos fueron abandonados por ella. Danny y vos fueron dejados de lado por ella mucho antes de que desapareciera, cada vez que decidía ahogar las penas en alcohol, cada vez que decidía faltar a las reuniones de apoyo para alcohólicos, cada vez que decidía que sumergirse en la miseria con sus fantasmas y su locura era más importante que sus hijos, cada vez que permitía al pasado ennegrecer el presente y robárselo, cada vez que decidía dejar de buscar ayuda y prefería rendirse y entregarse a sus múltiples trastornos para que terminaran de consumirla. Danny y vos llevan catorce años sin saber nada, absolutamente nada de esa mujer.

"Llevo catorce años sin ver a mi mamá…"

Las palabras se te salieron sin que tuvieras tiempo para pensarlas, y cuando las escuchaste flotando en el aire te costó un poco reconocer a aquél tono débil y flojo como tuyo propio; no sonaba como tu voz, no sonaba como si estuviera saliendo de tu interior, subiendo por tu garganta. Sentías las cuerdas vocales rígidas y tensas.

Fue una confesión que no planeabas hacer a otro ser humano pero que dadas las circunstancias acabó surgiendo; dicen que hay que absorber el veneno, chuparlo y escupirlo para evitar que llegue al torrente sanguíneo, para evitar que infecte la sangre, para evitar morir por las heridas infligidas por la picadura de una víbora, y quizá esa confesión fue un acto reflejo, un desesperado último intento de probar que Ana estaba equivocada, que aquello era un malentendido, que esa mujer internada en un psiquiátrico a la que ella había estado visitando durante los últimos cuatro meses era otra alcohólica, pero no tu mamá.

La expresión facial de Ana no cambió mucho en respuesta a lo dicho casi en un susurro que sólo fue audible porque el silencio en la cocina era absoluto a excepción de sus voces y sus respiraciones, la de ella acompasada, la tuya errática y elaborada. Pero te había escuchado. Había escuchado claramente lo que acababas de decir, que llevabas catorce años (casi quince, en realidad, si nos ponemos con tecnicismos) sin ver a tu mamá.

Donde escuchaste el efecto fue en su tono, en la manera en la que salió la siguiente frase de su boca. Donde viste el efecto fue en sus ojos, por un instante al menos, porque un brillo distinto refulgió allí; no habrías podido describirlo, pero en sus ojos algo se puso diferente, algo que duró una milésima de segundo pero que llegaste a ver ahí, empapando ambas lagunas oscuras, tan similares a las de Tony pero a la vez tan lejos de asemejarse realmente a ellas.

"Tu madre jamás me dijo que sus hijos desconocieran su paradero…" dijo con voz seria, grave, y allí pudiste notar que las líneas de su semblante se habían aseverado un poquito, estaban más rígidas, más tensas, más oscuras, como si una sombra hubiera estado cerniéndose sobre ellas.

El silencio se había instalado entre ustedes dos, como un huésped inesperado e indeseado que de todos modos forzó su entrada y decidió quedarse a pesar de no ser bienvenido. Lágrimas que ya no podías retener llenaban tus ojos, nublándolos, pero te negabas a dejarlas caer, por lo cual seguían acumulándose allí como los nubarrones que se agolpan en el cielo justo antes de la tormenta; una parte de vos deseaba profundamente que aparecieran de la nada fundamentos para creer que Ana estaba equivocándose, otra parte hubiera preferido seguir sepultada para siempre en la ignorancia, y sólo una parte muy pequeñita deseaba enterarse, descubrir, develar, resolver ese enigma gigantesco en el que pasaste más de la mitad de tu vida sumida.

Ana tomó la decisión por vos. Ana empezó a hablar, ahondando, cavando profundo, dejando que la catarata de palabras fluyera, libre y cristalina y ruidosa y tan húmeda como tus lágrimas, que finalmente estaban rodando por tus mejillas sin que pudieras hacer algo para poner un alto. Ana tomó la decisión de seguir hablando, de seguir contando, de seguir arrojándote a la cara piezas de un complicado y gigantesco rompecabezas que no sabías cómo armar, que no sabías cómo encastrar, porque te habían atrapado desprevenida, porque estabas demasiado chocada, porque no sabías realmente por dónde empezar.

"Me dijo que su hijo se había ocupado de que el Departamento de Ayuda Social lo asistiera para ubicarla en un buen psiquiátrico… que había elegido llevarla al hospital de Chicago por ser uno de los mejores hospitales públicos del país… Lilibeth siempre habla de lo mucho que los extraña pero que se pone muy contenta cuando ustedes la visitan…"

Tu hermano no volvió a tener contacto con tu mamá. Tu hermano, con su vida llena de problemas y sus propios delirios y todos esos fantasmas dando vueltas en su cabeza y todas las cadenas que tiene atadas a los tobillos y que debe arrastrar y toda la oscuridad que lo envuelve, jamás habría tenido ni la inteligencia ni los medios ni el carácter ni la capacidad de ocuparse de su madre, de tomar la iniciativa, de decidir, de pensar, de actuar, ni a tus espaldas ni de frente. Era imposible, lo que estaba diciendo era imposible… Tu hermano no se había encargado de que llevaran a tu mamá a un buen psiquiátrico para que allí la cuidaran y la trataran y la protegieran de sí misma. Tu hermano no puede cuidarse a sí mismo, mucho menos va a poder cuidar a otros, mucho menos a su madre, mucho menos a la mujer que les dio la espalda y a la que no volvió a ver.

¿Y por qué seguía llamando a esa mujer Lilibeth? El nombre de tu madre era (o es, no sabés si ella existe, no sabés si sigue viva, no sabés si ha muerto, no sabés qué pasó con ella) Elizabeth, y sólo permitía que la llamaran Ellie cariñosamente porque tu padre había elegido ese apodo para ella. A tu madre jamás la llamaron Lilibeth, y juzgando por lo que recordás de ella y su personalidad tan particular (por no usar adjetivos más fuertes, más pesados) no hubiera permitido a cualquier persona apodarla.

"Cuando Anthony me dijo que nunca antes habías estado en Chicago hasta que viajaron en Noviembre para el funeral de Rosa, pensé que había elegido una mentira piadosa a propósito, para no contarme sobre tu mamá en esas circunstancias…"

"Está equivocada" hubieras deseado que tu voz sonara firme, segura, cortante, potente… Pero tu tono no era ninguna de esas cosas. Tu tono era débil, y flojo, y ralo, y delicado, y frágil… Tu tono era el de una persona que estaba empezando a desmoronarse, con muy poco a lo que agarrarse, con muy poco de lo que aferrarse, con el suelo temblando iracundo bajo sus pies y el contorno de su mundo sacudiéndose con peligrosidad "… Esa mujer de la que usted habla no puede ser mi mamá… Yo nunca visité a mi mamá en ningún psiquiátrico" aseguraste "… No sé dónde está mi mamá, llevo años sin verla…" repetiste "Danny y yo… llevamos años sin saber nada de ella… Y mi mamá no se llamaba… llama" te corregiste rápidamente por algún motivo que escapaba a tu comprensión "Lilibeth" el nombre sonó mal en tus labios, ajeno y frío y distante y extraño "… Se llama Elizabeth… Usted está confundida. Esa señora no es… Es imposible que sea mi mamá. Danny y yo llevamos catorce años sin verla…" dijiste una vez más, como quien continua rezando el mismo mantra sin control, sin parar, pero a la vez sin sentido.

"Lilibeth me habló de ustedes, Michelle: de vos, de tu hermano, de tu abuela, de tu padre… Me habló de cómo todo cambió cuando él falleció inesperadamente y ella quedó viuda a tan corta edad" escuchar la historia de tu vida de la boca de Ana siendo relatada con tanta convicción y con tanta seguridad empapando cada frase te resultó demasiado raro, como si estuvieras viendo a dos personajes ensayando la escena de una obra en lugar de estar siendo vos parte de esa conversación en la que tu suegra estaba tratando de convencerte de que la mujer a la que visita en el hospital es tu madre, tratando de convencerte de que es cierto que la realidad puede superar con creces la ficción y convertirla en algo pálido y poco interesante a comparación de los giros insospechados que Dios elige agregar en las páginas de la existencia de cada humano para volverlas más interesantes, para cambiar el curso de cada relato.

Estabas a punto de abrir la boca para replicar… qué exactamente no sabías, ni tampoco llegarías a saberlo, porque Ana se adelantó, sus palabras se adelantaron a las que fuera que saldrían por entre tus labios:

"Estoy segura de que esa mujer es tu madre porque me mostró fotos tuyas, Michelle: fotos de cuando eras una beba, fotos de cuando eras una nena chiquita" seguías sin decir nada, pálida y con lágrimas rodando por tus mejillas, con el estómago hecho un nudo, temblando como una hoja de otoño abandonada a su suerte en una ciudad donde el invierno es cruel y no perdona "Los mismos rulos, los mismos ojos orientales" dijo, fijando su mirada alternativamente en unos y en otros "… La primera foto que me mostró es una de cuando tenías apenas días de nacida, en la que estás vestida con un enterito de tela color rojo, en brazos de tu papá mientras él te da comer"

Y ahí le creíste.

Cuando describió esa fotografía, esa imagen que incluso luego de catorce años sin verla seguía grabada en tu memoria, ahí le creíste.

Recordabas esa foto, la recordabas demasiado bien: tu abuela la tenía enmarcada, en un portaretrato enchapado en oro, sobre su mesita de noche. Era su foto favorita, la primera foto que ella había tomado de tu papá con su hijita recién nacida en brazos mientras le daba de tomar la leche con un biberón. Tu mamá se llevó esa foto junto con todos los otros álbumes, junto con cualquier recuerdo, junto con cualquier prueba tangible de tu infancia y de la vida compartida con tu papá. Tu abuela no había vuelto a poner otra foto en el portaretrato, lo había dejado vacío, en el mismo sitio, jamás lo había cambiado de lugar, como si para ella aun la imagen estuviera ahí, como lo había estado hasta que tu mamá la hurtó, como si siguieran ahí perpetuados para siempre en papel su hijo y su nieta, felices e ignorando lo que el destino tenía preparado para ellos, las vueltas que daría, lo que la vida quitaría con la misma facilidad (y a veces hasta con más) con la que suele dar.

Si Ana conocía esa foto, entonces también conocía a tu madre. Porque esa foto la tenía ella, esa foto se la había llevado ella. Si Ana podía describir esa foto, si podía describir al hombre oriental con la beba en brazos vestida con un enterito de tela roja tomando leche de un biberón, entonces era cierto que esa mujer en el hospital psiquiátrico de tu madre era tu madre, por muy increíble que pareciera, por muy terriblemente abismal que fuera esa casualidad, por mucho que se asemejara a la trama de una novela dramática, por mucho que pareciera sacado de entre las páginas de una obra oscura y deprimente. Era cierto que Ana había conocido a tu madre cuando se encontraba realizando tareas como voluntaria. Era cierto que tu madre estaba ingresada en un hospicio.

_Era cierto._

_Era cierto._

_Era cierto._

Esas dos palabras hacían eco en tu cabeza, rebotando contra tu cráneo y dañándolo con cada golpe, acumulándose en tu pecho y haciéndolo doler, corriendo por tu torrente sanguíneo como veneno aplicado directamente a las venas. Esas dos palabras vibraban contra tu piel, se sentía como trozos de vidrio cortando en tu dermis, calando hondo, profundo.

_Era cierto._

Catorce años sin saber nada de ella, catorce años sin verla, catorce años desde que te abandonó, catorce años desde que te dio la espalda, catorce años desde que se fue con mentiras cayéndose de su boca que vos creíste eran verdades porque querías tener fe en ella, catorce años desaparecida, catorce años borrada de las páginas de tu historia, catorce años existiendo dentro tuyo sólo en recuerdo y en necesidad, catorce años aprendiendo a vivir sin ella, catorce años acostumbrándote a la falta de una madre. Catorce años, catorce largos años durante los cuales la nena se transformó en mujer. Catorce largos años conviviendo con fantasmas y con recuerdos y con dudas y con preguntas sin respuestas y respuestas que no encuentran preguntas a las que anexarse y tantas cosas imposibles de describir que solamente le nacen a uno cuando se es víctima del abandono. Catorce años tratando de conocerla, entenderla, comprenderla, justificarla, perdonarla a través de los relatos en sus diarios, a través de su historia contada en esos renglones, a través de lo dejado atrás como si hubiera querido desprenderse de esos años signados de locura y dolor y angustia y adicciones y desesperación.

Se fue de golpe, Dios te la quitó de golpe, sin previo aviso, de un momento a otro, luego de tantas turbulencias, luego de tantos tropezones, luego de tantas subidas y bajadas, luego de tanta inestabilidad. Y ahora de golpe estaba forzándola de vuelta, forzándola otra vez a aparecer en escena, de la manera menos pensada y a través de la persona menos pensada, en una circunstancia increíble que debe darse una vez entre un millón de casos si es que en alguna ocasión se ha producido algo igual. Ahora de golpe estaba entrando otra vez, invadiéndolo todo, sin previo aviso, casi violentamente, de manera chocante, haciendo daño, tanto o más que cuando te dejó.

En sus diarios ella una vez escribió que todo lo que tocaba se destruía, se moría, se marchitaba, perdía color, enfermaba, y acababa dejando de existir. Lo definía como 'pulso de muerte'. Te parecía un término drástico, demasiado drástico, pero de repente ese mediodía de sábado, de pie en esa cocina, temblando, con tus rodillas como gelatina amenazando con dejar de sostener tu peso y provocando que cayeras redonda, con el corazón desquiciado y la angustia y las lágrimas ahogándote y el dolor y toda esa mezcla de sensaciones, se te ocurrió que tu madre tenía razón, al menos en parte sino en su totalidad.

Catorce años luego como un huracán aparece y lo destroza todo, se lleva todo por delante, vuela todo, rompe todo, empuja lo que encuentra a su paso, pulso de muerte tiene, tal pulso de muerte que incluso su sola mención en labios de otra persona es suficiente para envenenar, para pudrir, para secar las raíces y matar los frutos y dejar tras de sí las ruinas y el derrumbe y la sequía y la desolación.

Catorce años, y mires donde mires ella está ahí, su fantasma, su recuerdo, sus palabras, lo dicho, lo no dicho, lo pensado, lo ignorado, lo insinuado, lo que pasó y lo que no pasó, las tristezas y las alegrías, lo bueno que hizo, lo malo que abunda, sus escritos que bebiste a través de tus ojos como alguien que lleva días en el desierto bebe agua al encontrar un pozo, sus miedos, sus dudas, su abandono, el pulso de muerte latiendo y devorando un poco más con cada palpitación, quitando, quitando, quitando más de lo que da, siempre quitando más de lo queda, siempre llevándose, siempre lastimando, siempre desgarrando.

Ana se acercó a vos, las manos húmedas y desprendiendo un fuerte olor a cáscara de naranja. Te ayudó a sentarte en una de las banquetas y luego ella ocupó la contigua. No podías ver sus ojos porque los tuyos estaban nublados por las lágrimas.

"Creí que tu hermano y vos la habían ingresado en el hospital… Eso me dijo ella" su voz seguía llegando desde lejos y no lograbas distinguir un tono de disculpa, ni siquiera uno de lástima, piedad o compasión, pero tampoco estabas esforzándote demasiado por encontrarlo; con demasiadas emociones propias estabas lidiando como para ponerte a hacer un análisis de las de Ana "Ella habla de ustedes como si la visitaran y llamaran con regularidad. Habla de ustedes como si todavía fueran parte de su vida"

_No lo somos_. _No lo somos porque se fue, nos abandonó. Ella se fue de nuestras vidas. Ella me abandonó. Ella salió de mi vida. Ella eligió dejarme. Ella me arrancó de su existencia, no yo a ella._

Y parecía que ahora en su locura te había vuelto a meter ahí. Parecía que ahora en su locura estaba creando un mundo ficticio y vendiéndoselo a otros también, un mundo ficticio en el que está internada porque su hijo mayor la metió ahí, un mundo ficticio en el que sus hijos la visitan y la llaman por teléfono y se ocupan de ella y se preocupan por ella. En su locura volvió a ponerlos en el cuadro, en su locura los inventó, con memorias y recuerdos, como quien modela figuras en barro o en arcilla y luego sumergido en un complejo de Dios las sopla pensando que así va a darles vida y mete en sus bocas carentes de voz palabras y mete en sus cuerpos inertes acciones y mete en sus cráneos vacíos pensamientos y mete en sus pechos sin corazón latidos, y se convence de que existen, de que son reales, de que no son una fantasía, de que son de verdad.

"No… Nosotros" tragaste con dificultad; tenías un nudo gigantesco imposible de diluir "… Llevamos catorce años sin ver a nuestra madre" repetiste por lo que sentías era la vez número un millón.

"No puedo creerlo, Michelle" escuchabas a Ana decir, al tiempo que movía la cabeza de un lado al otro en señal de negación ante su sorpresa "No puedo creerlo…"

Vos tampoco podías creerlo.

Vos tampoco podías creer que eso estuviera sucediendo, que tamaña casualidad fuera posible, que las cosas estuvieran acomodadas así, que las fichas hubieran quedado ubicadas en esta posición. Vos tampoco podías creer que tu madre resurgiera de entre los escombros de esta manera, por este medio.

Y tampoco pudiste creer las siguientes palabras que se te escaparon antes de que pudieras retenerlas, antes de que pudieras agarrarlas y hacerlas un bollo y metértelas de nuevo en la boca y tragártelas y dejar que se pudran en tu estómago, sin medirlas, sin pensarlas, por instinto, porque tu cerebro y tu lengua estaban otra vez complotando contra vos, poniéndose en tu contra, tomando decisiones sin pedirte permiso y haciendo lo que les viene en gana, dominados por la curiosidad.

"Ana… dígame todo lo que sabe sobre mi mamá…, por favor"

¿Pero querías realmente saber? ¿Podías realmente soportarlo? ¿Podías realmente aguantar? ¿No sería demasiado fuerte el golpe? ¿No sería demasiada información toda junta? ¿Estabas lista para llenar los baches? ¿Estabas lista para reemplazar las dudas y las suposiciones con certezas? ¿Estabas lista para escuchar lo que fuera que Ana tuviera para decir? ¿Aguantarías el peso que implicaría descubrir finalmente qué sucedió luego de que se cerrara la puerta tras de ella y siguiera camino dejándote atrás y desapareciendo como si la Tierra se hubiera abierto bajo sus pies y la hubiera tragado?

No estabas segura, no estabas convencida. ¿Era saber mejor que no saber? ¿Era no saber mejor que saber? ¿Podrías seguir viviendo con el conocimiento de que alguien tiene información sobre tu madre pero eligiendo ignorarla? Definitivamente no, por eso la pregunta se había salido de tu boca antes de que pudieras contenerla, la curiosidad dominándote. Era una sensación muy rara: desear escuchar, pero a la vez tener miedo de hacerlo; desear saber, pero a la vez tener terror de lo que pudieras descubrir, y a la vez abrazar la certeza de que vivir con la duda sería imposible, porque siempre estaría haciendo peso sobre tus hombros, siempre estaría carcomiéndote.

"Está ingresada en un instituto psiquiátrico desde hace unos cuatro o cinco años" Ana comenzó a contar, interrumpiendo el debate interno que estaba librándose en tu cerebro aplastado por la presión.

Cuatro o cinco años internada… Eso cubría apenas una pequeña parte del tiempo que llevaba fuera de tu vida, deambulando por el mundo, lejos de vos, sin contacto, desaparecida, absorbida por su propia locura. Cuatro, cinco años como mucho, ingresada en un psiquiátrico en Chicago… ¿Y los diez o nueve años anteriores? ¿Quién sabe qué llena esos espacios en blanco? ¿Quién sabe cómo fue que acabó donde está ahora?

"Tiene múltiples trastornos… Bipolar, de la personalidad, depresión crónica, alucinaciones, esquizofrenia…" continuó Ana.

"Ya sé, ya sé…" dijiste automáticamente, asintiendo con la cabeza casi con violencia. Conocías bien los problemas de tu mamá, conocías bien las diversas ramas en las que se abría su locura como un árbol que echa raíces.

Viste de muy cerca lo que puede hacerle a un ser humano la locura, experimentaste de primera mano lo que sus enfermedades provocan en su cuerpo y en su mente. No necesitabas que te describieran esos trastornos, no necesitabas que te dijeran que probablemente se fueron agravando con el correr de los años, no necesitabas que te hablaran de lo difícil que es aguantar todos esos fantasmas viviendo dentro de uno, dominando cada acción, las voces susurrando, la tristeza debajo de la piel y calando hasta los huesos, las imágenes y sonidos que en realidad no existen pero que parecen existir…

"Está demasiado delgada, le cuesta mucho comer… También tiene serios problemas para recuperarse de su adicción al alcohol y a las drogas…"

Qué gracioso, ¿no? Las drogas había logrado dejarlas gracias a tu papá y a todos sus esfuerzos para ayudarla a recuperarse de sus adicciones. Al alcohol había regresado luego de la muerte de su esposo, buscando allí consuelo, queriendo ahogarse en el fondo de una botella, hundiéndose trago tras trago, intoxicándose para aplacar el dolor. Se marchó diciéndote que iría a tratarse, que iría a intentar convertirse en una mejor persona para ser una mejor mamá, para darte una mejor familia… Y ahora te enterás que casi quince años después sigue con problemas para recobrarse de los estragos que las drogas y el alcohol han hecho en ella.

Eso significa que volvió a consumir. Eso significa que nunca se despegó de la botella. Y si lo hizo, entonces duró poco, porque regresó a los malos hábitos, porque se metió otra vez en ese pozo sin fondo, se dejó caer de nuevo. No la juzgás, no la odiás… Pero en ese momento sentiste bronca, mucha bronca, bronca acumulándose en tu pecho, ganas de gritar, ganas de darte la cabeza contra la pared, ganas de arrancarte la piel, de hacer cualquier cosa que implicara provocarte un dolor que tratara de superar al que te causaba enterarte que tu madre seguía siendo una drogadicta, una alcohólica, que prefirió la satisfacción enfermiza que le proveían tomar o inyectarse antes que sus hijos.

"… y le cuesta adaptarse a su condición de ciega…"

"¿Está ciega?"

Nunca vas a entender cómo fue posible que pudiste articular palabra alguna, mucho menos juntar dos, una de ellas un verbo bien conjugado, y meterlas entre signos de interrogación para formular ese interrogante, no en tu estado de sorpresa, no en ese estado que casi bordeaba el shock.

Tu madre, en un psiquiátrico, con problemas para recuperarse de su adicción al alcohol y a las drogas, enferma, consumida por sus terribles trastornos, ciega, luego de haber pasado una vida plagada de pérdidas, dolor, abuso, abandono, tristeza y decepción. Eso no justifica que te haya abandonado, o quizá sí, no sabés si tenés la autoridad o la objetividad o el derecho para juzgar, pero lo que sí sabés es que nadie se merece terminar así, nadie se merece que sus caminos transitados desemboquen en esto, nadie se merece ese final, nadie se merece que en sus venas lata un pulso de muerte.

"Desde hace algunos años, sí" Ana respondió "… No puedo creer que no lo supieras, Michelle…" repitió por lo que se sintió como la vez número un millón.

Pero para vos sus palabras no transmitían nada, su disculpa si es que era eso aquello no tenía mucho sentido, no te llegaba, no penetraba, te resbalaba… Estabas demasiado hundida en vos misma, en tus sentimientos, en tu caos, en tus emociones, en ese torbellino girando fuera de control, como para poder aceptar empatía de otros. Lo hecho ya estaba hecho, Ana había hablado pensando que vos sabías el paradero de tu mamá, convencida de que la historia contada por esa mujer a la que llamaba Lilibeth era cierta, ignorando que entre la última vez que oíste sobre ella y ese sábado al mediodía había transcurrido casi quince largos años.

Ana siguió hablando, pero vos no estabas escuchando. Estabas aturdida, entumecida, procesando todo. En tu pecho algo que no sabías bien qué era ni hubieras encontrado forma de describir estaba acumulándose, agolpándose, latiendo con fuerza, expandiéndose por todas partes, amenazando con explotar. Era demasiada información, era un golpe demasiado fuerte, eran demasiadas emociones, era demasiada presión, tu corazón y tu alma y tu mente no aguantaban más. Catorce años habían pasado, catorce años y tantas cosas, catorce años de abandono, catorce años sin tu mamá, y de repente con la misma facilidad con la que Dios te la quitó volvía a meterla de este modo en medio de la historia, forzándola entre las páginas, manchando todos los renglones con esa salpicadura de tinta que parecía estar infectada con veneno, que parecía pudrir todo lo que había a su alrededor, porque tu mamá tiene la desgracia de ser de esas personas que tienen 'pulso de muerte' y que arruinan todo lo que tocan.

Necesitabas tiempo para pensar.

Necesitabas tiempo para digerir esto.

Necesitabas tiempo para acomodar tus sentimientos.

Necesitabas tiempo para explotar.

Necesitabas… No sabías exactamente qué necesitabas, no sabías bien qué te hacía falta en ese momento, pero si de algo estabas segura era que debías irte, que debías encontrar tu propio espacio, que en el momento de comenzar el proceso de autodestrucción que sentías gestándose bajo tu piel sería esencial que te hallaras lejos de cualquier mirada. Porque no querías ojo alguno escudriñándote, ni palabras vacías llegando a tus oídos, ni actos inspirados por buenas intenciones, ni compasión ni misericordia ni nadie pretendiendo comprender.

Querías estar _sola_, alejada del mundo, alejada de todo.

Sentiste la desgarradora, terrible, incontrolable necesidad de echarte a correr. De poner distancia. Necesitabas espacio, necesitabas respirar… Te faltaba el aire. Literalmente te faltaba el aire. Era como si te hubieran pegado una patada de lleno en el estómago hasta colapsarte los pulmones y cortarte la respiración (y si todo eso no podía ser descripto como una patada al estómago, entonces no se te ocurre término mejor para aplicarle).

Tenías la horrible sensación de que las paredes estaban cerrándose alrededor tuyo, encimándose, la habitación convirtiéndose cada vez en más pequeña con cada segundo que se le escapa al reloj, atrapándote, aprisionándote, con la intención de aplastarte, con la intención de ahogarte…

Necesitabas respirar, necesitabas aire… Por mucho que hicieras el intento, el oxígeno no llegaba a tus pulmones y las consecuencias físicas del ataque de nervios gestándose dentro tuyo y a punto de entrar en erupción violentamente estaban manifestándose: visión borrosa, el cuarto daba vueltas a tu alrededor, podías sentir la sangre subiendo a tu cabeza y zumbando en tus oídos, tus piernas temblaban como si hubieran estado modeladas en gelatina, el nudo en la garganta estaba demasiado apretado, te dolía el pecho, el corazón latía fuerte contra tus frágiles costillas…

Y no podías respirar.

No podías pensar.

Estabas entumecida, pero al mismo tiempo todos tus sentidos estaban prendidos fuego y no había terminación nerviosa que no doliera o emoción en tu alma que no estuviera herida, como si la hubieran acuchillado sin piedad y con saña hasta dejarlas sin color ni forma, despellejadas. Fue un segundo que pareció una eternidad aquél que tardaste en reaccionar y responder a tu instinto más básico, aquél disparado por el miedo que lleva a los humanos a actuar impulsivamente, sin medir las consecuencias, empujados por la adrenalina y la necesidad primitiva de sobrevivir, sin raciocinio que lo respalde, sin detenerse a medir en la balanza: echaste a correr, porque necesitabas espacio, porque necesitabas distancia, porque debías escapar antes de que las paredes se cerraran sobre vos, porque debías resguardarte antes de que te siguieran lastimando, antes de que Ana pudiera decir algo más sobre tu mamá que te provocara un dolor peor.

Ya no querías saber.

No creías poder soportar otra dosis de conocimiento.

Ana llamó tu nombre, trató de agarrarte del brazo y casi lo logra. No pudo, sin embargo, porque la agente federal en vos tuvo reflejos rápidos y se soltó (tampoco es que se haya esforzado mucho por retenerte). Estaba tratando de calmarte con sus palabras (que no podías escuchar porque el zumbido en tus oídos se había intensificado), pero a vos no te interesaba que te detuvieran. A vos te interesaba correr, escaparte, esconderte, hundirte en tu dolor y en tu miseria y en tu confusión y en tus pensamientos sin que nadie hiciera el intento de salvarte (porque claro, ilusa vos, pensabas que Ana estaba intentando ayudarte, cuando todo lo que estaba haciendo era cargar el salvavidas con plomo para que llegaras al fondo del océano más rápido).

Dos segundos te quedaste de pie en medio de la sala de estar, desorientada, sin saber a dónde ir, sin saber cuál sería el siguiente paso. Si hubieras ido directo a la puerta, al abrirla te hubieras chocado de lleno con Tony y con su padre, que cargados con dos bolsas de comida entraron justo en ese momento, al caos, a la locura, a tu pequeño infierno individual.

No podías hablar, no lograbas articular, no lograbas conectar cerebro con lengua y tampoco tenías mucha intención de hacerlo, realmente. Estabas fuera de vos, funcionando como una autómata, totalmente desencajada… Por eso no respondiste a Tony cuando te preguntó qué pasaba, cuando desesperado y preocupado y con los ojos teñidos de miedo y sus manos grandes y tibias temblando al tratar de acunar tu rostro entre ellas te preguntó por qué estabas llorando.

Presa del shock reaccionaste de manera impensada, como jamás hubieras reaccionado de haber estado realmente consciente de tus acciones: lo apartaste, lo hiciste a un lado.

Rechazaste el confort de los brazos en los que más segura te sentís; rechazaste el alivio que él podría haberte dado con sus caricias y sus palabras y su capacidad de decir lo justo en el momento apropiado; rechazaste desplomarte junto a él, llorar hasta quedarte sin lágrimas, mostrarle el desgarro en tu corazón y esperar que él lo repare; rechazaste permitir que él te curara, que él prometiera que todo estaría bien, que él cuidara de vos como te prometió hacer hasta el último día de su vida.

Reaccionaste como jamás ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado reaccionarías, porque estabas fuera de sí, porque estabas lejos de encontrarte cuerda, porque estabas sumida en una angustia que nublaba todos tus sentidos y te impedía pensar, razonar.

Te escapaste, como un animal que sentía acorralado, te escapaste tan rápido como pudiste, dejándolo a él atrás, preocupado y confundido y sin entender, incapaz de comprender qué estaba sucediendo, muriéndose de un dolor parecido al tuyo, porque el dolor que vos sentís él también lo siente, porque lo que a vos te causa agonía a él también lo hace agonizar.

Nunca vas a recordar esos dos minutos en los que luchaste para liberarte de sus brazos mientras él intentaba calmarte, mientras él intentaba impedir que no te fueras corriendo, mientras él intentaba poner todas las piezas de ese acertijo juntas para conseguir que algo de aquél cuadro cobrara sentido; ni su mirada compungida; ni el contacto de su piel al rozar con tu piel; ni las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos bañados de preocupación; ni su voz afligida; ni la manera desgarradora en la que llamaba tu nombre. Porque en ese momento tu mente estaba apagada, haciendo cortocircuito, incapaz de llevar a cabo sus funciones, y eras solamente un cuerpo corriendo por el impulso, tratando de sobrevivir, tratando de resguardarte antes de estallar, antes de explotar, antes de entrar en combustión.

Todo lo que podías percibir a tu alrededor en ese momento era el recuerdo de tu mamá, su fantasma, su memoria… No sabrías cómo clasificarlo. Era ella, miraras donde miraras, la que estaba ahí, absorbiéndote, hundiéndote, asechándote, de vuelta tan rápido y tan inesperadamente como una vez se había ido.

Tu vida siempre es así: te quita y te da por nada.

Te quitó a tu papá, te quitó a tu mamá, te quitó a tu abuela… Luego te dio algo tan maravilloso como el amor de Tony y la perspectiva de pasar toda una eternidad unida a él, feliz de pertenecerle y de que te pertenezca…

Y luego de vuelta mete a tu madre entre las páginas de tu historia, de golpe, sin avisarte, con violencia casi, inesperadamente, a través de una casualidad, cargándolo todo con su pulso de muerte, porque Elizabeth Dessler tiene la desgracia de destruir todo lo que toca.

Precisabas tiempo a solas, precisabas respirar, precisabas escapar, precisabas alejarte de todo, precisabas huir del fantasma de tu madre, incluso si una partecita tuya sabía bien que fueras a donde fueras ella iba a seguirte, que miraras a donde miraras ella estaría ahí, en tu mente, llenando tus pensamientos y tu alma y tu corazón.

Pero tenías que correr de todos modos.

Tenías que seguir a tu instinto de todos modos.

* * *

Tenías las llaves de tu coche en el bolsillo de ese pantalón de casualidad, quizá porque las habías metido allí aquella mañana por pura inercia o tal vez las habías tomado a último momento sin darte cuenta, antes de salir corriendo.

Pero las tenías. Las sentías en el bolsillo. Duras. Frías. Filosas.  
Nunca vas a recordar cómo, porque esas primeras horas quedarán para siempre en tu mente como una laguna profunda que jamás será llenada, porque el espacio de tiempo que corresponde a ese bache hondo como un cráter se convirtió en un borrón gigantesco, una mancha negra, una salpicadura de tinta que vuelve ilegible cualquier cosa que se haya escrito allí durante ese lapso, pero cuando saliste de tu estado catatónico y tomaste otra vez consciencia de vos misma, de tu cuerpo, de tus pensamientos, del dolor emocional que lacerante te partía al medio como si estuvieran abriendo tu carne con un hierro incandescente, te diste cuenta de dónde estabas.

Recordabas apenas haber luchado para liberarte de los brazos de Tony, lo recordabas como quien tiene grabada en la retina la escena de una película que le impactó mucho, algo presenciado en carácter de espectador en lugar de vivido como protagonista, como parte del cuadro. Recordabas apenas haber bajado todos esos pisos corriendo por la escalera, tropezándote varias veces, agarrándote a tientas de los barandales para no caer de boca al suelo, porque cuando las personas están totalmente fuera de sí generalmente no tienen la ocurrencia de utilizar el ascensor. Recordabas con algo más de nitidez haber visto tu coche estacionado en la esquina a través del mar de lágrimas que nublaba tus ojos. Recordabas haber sentido el filo de la llave clavándose contra tu piel a través de la tela del bolsillo; probablemente tu sentido de la vista y el del tacto habían hecho la conexión y eso te había llevado a ir corriendo hasta allí, disparada como una flecha. Recordabas con menos nitidez haberte desplomado en el asiento del conductor, recordabas con menos nitidez aun el rugido del motor cuando hizo contacto, recordabas con muchísima menos nitidez la presión de tu pie sobre el acelerador o el cuero tibio de la palanca de cambios en tu mano que sobre ella se cerraba, casi no recordabas haber escuchado como desde muy lejos la voz de Tony llamando tu nombre con desesperación, casi no recordabas haberlo visto corriendo hacia vos por el espejo retrovisor, y luego no recordabas nada, absolutamente nada.

Y luego la nada. Luego no sabés. Luego perdiste consciencia, te perdiste dentro de vos misma, te perdiste en la negrura, te perdiste vaya a saberse dónde, y cuando resurgiste, cuando regresaste, cuando volviste otra vez a tomar contacto con el mundo real y con lo que se percibe a través de los sentidos, las agujas del reloj se habían movido, y el tiempo había pasado, y los minutos y los segundos se habían escurrido sin que te dieras cuenta de ello, pero para vos era como si acabaras de salir corriendo del departamento, como si acabaras de subirte al auto, como si el cielo siguiera de color azul y despejado, como si no hubieras hecho más de unos pocos metros con el coche.

Lo primero que notaste al salir del shock fue la fuerza casi sobrehumana con la que estabas aferrándote al volante con ambas manos, a tal punto que tus nudillos estaban blancos como la cal. Luego, poco a poco, a medida que ibas saliendo de tu aletargamiento, tan de golpe como habías entrado en él, como si estuvieras siendo despertada violentamente de un sueño muy largo y profundo, comenzaste a percatarte de otras cosas, absorbiéndolas una a una, comprendiéndolas con retraso, como si una anestesia potente aun hubiera estado dando vueltas en tu sistema, sin diluirse del todo.

Tu rostro empapado, salpicado de lágrimas, rojo, caliente como si hubiera estado expuesto a brasas ardiendo, bañado en el llanto que fluía sin que vos pudieras hacer algo para detenerlo, como si dentro tuyo se hubiera roto algo que no tiene manera de ser reparado y todas tus emociones estuvieran escapándose por entre las grietas, escurriéndose como arena que se escapa por el espacio entre los dedos.

Tus ojos hinchados, amoratados, tus párpados pesados. Tus músculos tensos y adoloridos, como si te hubieran dado una golpiza física en lugar de una paliza emocional.

Tu garganta hecha un nudo, tus tripas retorciéndose, tus brazos temblando. Tu corazón galopando desaforado, con fuerza, contra tu pecho, haciéndole daño a tus costillas.

Tu cabeza daba vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas… Por momentos no hubieras sido capaz de definir con seguridad dónde apoyabas los pies y dónde estaba el cielo raso del coche. La sangre que corría veloz por tus venas estaba acumulándose en tus sienes y en tus oídos, que no paraban de zumbar, como un motor mal calibrado, como una máquina cuyos engranajes están por fallar.

Y luego tomaste consciencia del cuadro, de la situación, incluso antes de percatarte del lugar en el que te encontrabas, incluso antes de darte cuenta de cuál era el edificio frente al cual habías aparcado el coche.

Como quien despierta de un sueño largo y profundo y permanece entumecido y flotando en el limbo durante esos primeros gloriosos minutos donde nada es real y todo está envuelto en neblina blanca, te estrellaste de lleno contra las circunstancias, regresó todo junto, todo de golpe, cayendo sobre vos y aplastándote bajo su peso.

Te viste abrumada por el motivo por el que estabas destrozada, desgarrada; te viste abrumada por el motivo por el cual un sábado a las cuatro de la tarde (eso marcaba la fecha que en luminosos números naranjas brillaba en el tablero interactivo del auto) estabas muriéndote de angustia, desorientada, desangrándote lentamente, llorando sin consuelo, sintiéndote sola, abandonada, desprotegida, lejos de los brazos de Tony, lejos de cualquier fuente de alivio, lejos de cualquier sitio al que pudieras llamar hogar.

Esa última reflexión te sacudió lo suficiente para que te dieras cuenta de dónde te hallabas, hasta dónde habías conducido cuando caíste en estado de shock y colapsaste y tu organismo invadido de pena acudió a todos los mecanismos de defensa de los que pudo valerse y se puso en autopiloto para impedir que cometieras una locura.

Estabas frente al edificio donde tu abuela, tu mamá, tu hermano y vos habían vivido durante tus primeros años de vida, antes de que ella te abandonara, cuando todavía tenías una mamá, a pesar de todo y con todo tenías una mamá, que te pegaba y te gritaba y se enojaba y te ignoraba y su humor cambiaba constantemente, que tenía de vez en cuando actos espontáneos de ternura así como también los tenía de furia, a la que le agarraban ataques de nostalgia y de llanto y se hacía daño a sí misma, a la que perseguían fantasmas que existían solamente en su cabeza, una mamá que en sus momentos de sobriedad de repente te abrazaba o te escuchaba o te leía un cuento o te daba un consejo, y en sus peores momentos decía las cosas más hirientes o te miraba con odio y desprecio, como si deseara que la muerte te hubiera llevado a vos y no a tu papá. No era una madre convencional, no era una madre normal, no era una madre sana, pero al menos tenías una mamá, al menos no te había abandonado aun.

Estabas frente a ese primer hogar… No había sido un hogar convencional tampoco, ni había sido un hogar del todo ni se había sentido como tal, pero aquél fue el primero que conociste, y el único, hasta que apareció Tony en tu vida para llenarla con todas las cosas hermosas y fundamentales de las que habías carecido durante tanto tiempo.

Te quedaste allí, con el auto estacionado, hecha un ovillo en el asiento del conductor, las manos aun aferradas al volante como si estuvieras agarrándote a algo para asegurarte que eras real, que no habías perdido la cordura, que no habías caído atrapada en una locura o en una pesadilla. Los pensamientos que llenaban tu cabeza eran demasiados y se mezclaban con las memorias, con las palabras dichas, con las que no se dijeron… Tenías una maraña, una bola enredada y llena de nudos, y la presión que estaba haciendo contra tu cráneo tratando de liberarse, de estallar, de explotar, causaba dolor.

Todo provocaba dolor. Nada tenía forma, nada era concreto, nada podía hilarse, todo estaba desparramado, nada estaba definido. Todo provocaba un terrible, enorme, inmensurable dolor, distinto a cualquier otro, sin punto de comparación, imposible de explicar, aliviar, o siquiera describir.

Las horas corrieron por el reloj y vos te encontraste yendo de un sitio a otro por el vecindario, manejando cuando la quietud parecía a punto de acabarse, cuando te sentías a punto de explotar de golpe si no hacías algo con tu destrozada anatomía, deteniéndote otra vez cuando tus oídos zumbaban demasiado, cuando te hormigueaban las manos, cuando tus sienes latían hasta hervir y tu visión nublada se volvía aun más borrosa, deteniéndote para llorar hasta desgarrarte la garganta, para arañarte la cara hasta sentir la sangre manchándote debajo de las uñas, deteniéndote durante períodos indeterminados de tiempo para darte la oportunidad de dejarte ir, para sentir el dolor partiéndote en pedazos, antes de entumecerte de nuevo, antes de quedar adormecida, aletargada, hundida en tu estado catatónico, hasta que llegara el momento de estallar otra vez, acurrucada en el asiento del conductor de tu coche, a la espera de una calma que llega de golpe y de golpe se acaba, repitiendo el círculo vicioso.

Esperando secretamente que te encuentren y te rescaten e impidan que sigas dañándote.

Esperando secretamente a que vengan a darte la ayuda que en tu shock no podés pedir, porque no sabés cómo pedirla, porque como no sabés de qué manera explicar lo que te pasa te parece imposible que ayuda alguna exista.

Mientras la lluvia cae, mientras el tiempo pasa, mientras los minutos se consumen como se consume tu salud mental, mientras el reloj corre, mientras tu sangre fluye por tus venas, mientras tus pensamientos se agolpan y alborotan, mientras el dolor te destroza.

Hundiéndote, sangrando, destrozada, como todo lo que Elizabeth Dessler toca, como todo lo que con Elizabeth Dessler tiene que ver, porque esa mujer que ahora se hace llamar Lilibeth, esa mujer que está ciega, esa mujer internada en un psiquiátrico, esa alcohólica y drogadicta que te abandonó, tiene pulso de muerte.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Bueno, llegamos al tan esperado capítulo 100. A mi - para variar - no me gusta, me parece demasiado flojo e incompleto. Creo que no hice justicia a la complejidad que hubiera merecido, ni a Michelle como personaje, ni a Ana tampoco. Espero poder ahondar más adelante y mejorarlo. Ojalá que el caos emocional que trate de escribir se haya visto traducido en la confusión general que reina a lo largo de todos los párrafos. Y espero que haya podido explicar también los motivos de Ana y lo que la lleva a comportarse así. Ojalá no las haya decepcionado; esto no es lo que me hubiera gustado hacer, pero está hecho, así me salió. Gracias por esperar pacientemente y espero no haberlas defraudado. Ah, y si ven que algo no se entiende o carece de sentido o coherencia, por favor señalénlo así puedo corregirlo en capítulos siguientes.


	101. Pero ahora duele menos

_Si a veces duele la vida,_

_No duele si voy a encontrarte. _

"Anthony…"

_Martina_.

Es la indiscutible, imposible de confundir autoritaria voz de tu hermana menor, la que lo sabe todo, la que es terriblemente segura de sí misma (el 99,9% de las veces, con alguna que otra de las excepciones que hacen a la regla metida por ahí para equilibrar la balanza), la que jamás falla, la que puede contestar a casi cualquier pregunta que se le formule y que también contesta a las preguntas que nadie formula en voz alta pero que pueden ser leídas en los ojos de aquellos que las tienen gestándose en sus mentes.

_Martina._

Es tu hermana la persona del otro lado del teléfono, no Michelle. Y eso basta para que el alma se te vaya del cuerpo en un milisegundo, dejándote vacío, desorientado y adolorido, aun más que antes. Vos necesitás a Michelle, necesitás escuchar su voz, necesitás saber dónde está para correr a su lado y salvarla de sí misma, necesitás ayudarla, necesitás abrazarla tanto como precisás oxígeno en los pulmones y sangre irrigando tu cerebro. No querés hablar con tu hermana, no querés que trate de convencerte para que te calmes, no querés que te ataque con su lógica fría para resolver circunstancias desesperadas, no querés que te quite tiempo precioso que podrías estar empleando en hallar a Michelle…

Estás a punto de colgar sin decir nada, de pura furia nada más, para desquitarte, para sacarte un poco de esa bronca tremenda que se acumula en tu pecho y te presiona impidiendo que respires bien. Te hace falta descargarte de alguna manera pero no sabés cómo, y tampoco podés, porque debés mantener el control y la calma tanto como posible (aunque la verdad es que no te quedan ninguna de las dos cosas), por eso en este momento apretar el botón de 'finalizar llamado' y arrojar el teléfono por la ventanilla del coche y después dar marcha atrás para hacerlo trizas suena como una buena manera de canalizar la adrenalina mezclada con angustia y dolor que corre por tus venas con la misma fluidez con la que lo hace la sangre que las llena.

Sin embargo, quizá porque te conoce demasiado bien, tu hermana se apresura a hablar para evitar que cometas la locura caprichosa e infantil que estás pensando en cometer; a veces te maravilla la capacidad extraordinaria que Martina parece poseer para leer la mente de los otros, incluso a la distancia, incluso durante una conversación telefónica, incluso si esa conversación telefónica está siendo mantenida en una noche signada por la locura, con un diluvio cayendo sobre la ciudad como si el fin del mundo se acercara, en medio del caos, con una persona fuera de sus cabales y al borde de un ataque de nervios (ese rol vendrías a interpretarlo vos).

Y así como escuchar su voz pronunciando tu nombre segundos atrás resultó un golpe certero que te arrebató el alma porque no era la de la mujer que amás llamándote para que fueras a ayudarla, lo que dice ahora es la dosis justa del remedio perfecto para devolvértela en una pieza, ni sana ni libre de marcas y rasguños y arañazos y abolladuras y moretones, pero entera, entera para que vos la cures, entera para que puedas seguir viviendo, entera para que pueda seguir vibrando con cada latido de tu corazón junto con la de Michelle, que es su otra pieza, su otra mitad.

"Encontré a Michelle"

El impacto de esa frase es tan grande que por poco te desmaya; el alivio es tal y te abruma con una fuerza indescriptible que podrías jurar te da vueltas la cabeza, como si te hubieran subido a un carrusel fuera de control que lleva horas girando sin intención de detenerse. Tus palpitaciones se disparan y son cada vez más rápidas, tus oídos se llenan de sangre y tus tímpanos bien podrían estar por reventar.

No importa cómo, no importa qué hilos fueron jalados o qué fichas reacomodadas, ya no importa que Dios haya tardado nueve horas en contestar a tus plegarias desesperadas, no importa cuáles fuerzas del destino complotaron a tu favor para que el Universo se moviera y te concediera el milagro de que la angustiosa y tortuosa espera acabase. Ya no importaba nada de nada, sólo te importa _ella_, llegar a _ella_, ir a su lado tan rápido como humanamente posible, desafiar todas las leyes de la física y la gravedad para poder ir a donde sea que _ella_ esté y abrazarla y prometerle que todo va a estar bien y que vas a hacer que el dolor desaparezca y que vas a solucionar todo y que vas a reponer los pedazos de su corazón que están rotos y que vas a explicarle todo y que vas a asegurarte de que las cosas caigan en su sitio y encajen cueste lo que cueste.

Una parte de vos quiere reír de alivio, y sentís tus labios curvándose en una sonrisa enorme que hace doler tus músculos, pero es la clase de dolor que uno disfruta. Otra parte de vos quiere llorar de alivio, y sentís las lágrimas rodando por tus mejillas, naciendo en tus ya empapados ojos, humedeciendo tu piel, pero estas lágrimas son distintas a las anteriores, estas lágrimas son dulces y da placer llorarlas.

Martina encontró a Michelle.

Martina encontró a Michelle.

Eso repite tu corazón con cada latido que da desaforado contra tu pecho.

No tenés idea de cómo fue que tu hermana logró hacer lo que vos llevás nueve horas tratando de conseguir; quizá pudo hallarla porque tiene el don de resolver problemas, de conservar la cabeza fría en situaciones como ésta mientras todos los demás se queman en su desesperación, quizá porque posee un sexto sentido que ningún otro ser humano que conozcas tiene, quizá porque Dios decidió responder a tus ruegos enviando a Martina a llenar los zapatos del ángel de la guarda. No te importa realmente enterarte ahora de qué pasó, cómo pasó, cuándo pasó, de qué forma se dieron las cosas; todo eso podés preguntarlo después, cuando se vaya la neblina que envuelve tu cerebro y puedas conectar con coherencia tus palabras y acciones, de averiguar esos detalles podés ocuparte una vez que te hayas asegurado de que Michelle está bien.

Tu respiración pesada llena el aire y se mezcla con el sonido de la lluvia que azota la ciudad, con el diluvio que crece con cada segundo, en el cielo negro y en tus ojos oscuros, que antes estaban teñidos de un dolor lacerante insoportable e invasivo, y ahora están brillando con la esperanza e que, aunque la tormenta no haya pasado, han dado un paso hacia adelante, avanzado un casillero, en dirección al momento en el que todo vuelva a estar bien, por más que cueste, por más que lleve tiempo, por más que el esfuerzo te deje vacío y cansado y se te vaya el alma en el intento de curar la de ella.

Tu respiración pesada y arrítmica y fuera de tono y fuera de tiempo llena el aire, llena el aire en lugar de las palabras que no sabés cómo decir porque seguís en shock, porque el alivio causa tanta conmoción como el dolor que estaba carcomiéndote antes, el dolor que te carcomió durante las nueve horas que pasaste enterrado vivo en una pesadilla de la que no ibas a despertar, porque era real, porque estaba sucediendo, porque no era solamente una sucesión de imágenes horribles ideadas por tu fantasía aconteciendo en los confines de tu cabeza.

"Tony…"

La voz de tu hermana te llega desde lejos, rompiendo la burbuja en la que parecés haber caído encapsulado junto con las emociones que están recorriéndote como descargas eléctricas. Son raras las ocasiones en las que te llama Tony, rarísimas, y si tuvieras en este momento la capacidad de recordarlas, probablemente las contarías con menos de los dedos que tiene una mano; es probable que no haya usado el habitual y acostumbrando 'Anthony' que tanto le gusta desde que aprendió a hablar a propósito, para llamar tu atención y obligarte a concentrarte en sus palabras, para enfriarte la cabeza, para apaciguar un poco los efectos de las últimas nueve horas, que te tienen completamente fuera de vos mismo.

"Tony" repite, dirigiéndose a vos como una madre preocupada a una criatura de cinco años a la que quiere convencer de que no hay monstruos debajo de la cama o de que el Hombre de la Bolsa no está escondiéndose en el armario "encontré a Michelle. Encontré a Michelle y está bien"

Tu instinto te dice que Michelle no está bien. No, por supuesto que Michelle no está bien. Michelle está lastimada, adolorida, destrozada, con el corazón roto, el alma hecha jirones, sus sentimientos revueltos, sus recuerdos al rojo vivo torturándola como hierros incandescentes, profundamente herida. No, claro que Michelle no está bien, por supuesto que no. Vos no estás bien, eso quiere decir que ella tampoco lo está, porque lo que hace agonizar al amor de tu vida te hace agonizar a vos, porque comparten el dolor con la misma intensidad con la que comparten todo lo demás, siendo ambos las mitades de un entero que late y respira al unísono con los músculos que llevan en sus pechos.

No, Michelle no está bien, por supuesto que no. Si Michelle estuviera _bien_, entonces no seguirías sintiendo la presión sobre los hombros, el ardor en el estómago, el nudo en la garganta, la necesidad de gritar en medio de la noche hasta desgarrarte las cuerdas vocales, el hambre de tus brazos por envolverse alrededor de ella y protegerla y ampararla y ser su fuerte y el lugar seguro donde puede derrumbarse antes de que empieces a construirla otra vez.

Martina te dice en el teléfono que Michelle está bien, y tu instinto y tu cuerpo y el sexto sentido que se activa cuando se trata de la mujer con la que naciste para estar te dicen otra cosa, te dicen que te necesita más que nunca, que sigue hundida, que sigue ahogándose, que sigue desangrándose, que sigue muriéndose, destrozada, despedazada.

Vos le creés a tu instinto, obviamente.

No es que pienses que Martina te está mintiendo, no, por supuesto que no, porque la realidad es que _no _te está mintiendo. Ese "_bien_" tiene otro significado, o al menos vos le das cierto significado: quiere decir que Michelle no cometió ninguna locura, quiere decir que no se accidentó con el coche, quiere decir que no se lastimó a sí misma (al menos no de gravedad), quiere decir que tiene todavía todos los huesos sanos, que está consciente, que _físicamente_ está entera.

Emocionalmente no. Emocionalmente no está entera. Emocionalmente está toda rota.

Emocionalmente no está _bien_.

Pero va a estarlo. Tenés fe en que va a estarlo, una fe que comienza en el centro de tu ser y que brilla con una luz que de a poco va consumiendo toda la oscuridad que durante nueve horas te tuvo esclavo. Una fe cuya base es el amor incondicional, enorme, profundo, indescriptible e incomparable que vive en vos desde que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez y tu corazón se salteó un latido, como si se hubiera reiniciado para comenzar de cero, para de allí en adelante palpitar sólo por ella. Una fe a la que debés agarrarte, porque de algo tenés que ir agarrado para hacerle frente al desastre emocional en el que sabés vas a encontrarla, porque a algo tenés que sujetarte, porque a algo tenés que clavar las uñas si no querés que te trague el hoyo negro del que debés sacarla.

Ahora duele, es inevitable, y ese dolor va a ser difícil de erradicar, ese dolor va a ser difícil de quitar, ese dolor que ha calado hasta sus huesos y se ha metido debajo de su piel (sabés que es así porque ha calado hasta llegar a _tus_ huesos, porque se ha metido debajo de _tu_ piel, porque lo que a ella le hace mal te hace a vos el mismo mal o incluso más), ese dolor que es una mezcla de tantas cosas a las que es imposible darles un nombre y una descripción porque no tienen forma, porque existen solamente dentro de los humanos, porque existen solamente en el alma.

Pero ese dolor, las marcas dejadas, las heridas abiertas y sangrantes, los rasguños, todo eso va a desaparecer poco a poco. Las cicatrices van a quedar, por supuesto, pero el dolor va a irse. El amor es la cura de todo, la solución para todo, y aunque antes no creías en eso, ahora sí lo creés; creés en eso más que en nada, creés en eso más que en muchas otras cosas, creés en eso por sobre _todas_ las cosas. Tu amor va a ser suficiente para sanar a Michelle, de eso no tenés duda. Podrás haber fallado en tu misión de impedir que la lastimaran, pero no vas a fallar ahora, no vas a fallarle otra vez, _nunca más_. Vas a quitarle todo el dolor, vas a absorberlo vos en caso de ser necesario, vas a soportar lo que haya que soportar, vas a dejar que te arrojen todas las piedras que quieran, que sacudan el suelo otra vez para hacerlo temblar y prueben si en esta ocasión sos tan estúpido como para caerte. El dolor será fuerte, pero no puede ser más fuerte que el amor. El dolor nunca va a ser más fuerte que un amor como el de ustedes dos, por eso tenés la certeza de que esto va a pasar, de que este diluvio va a parar, de que hay un arcoíris esperando para ser dibujado en el suelo después de que el temporal se aleje.

Ahora duele, duele como todos los golpes que se reciben a lo largo de la existencia sobre esta Tierra plagada de cosas tan maravillosas y de cosas tan terribles y de alegrías y de tragedias y de aciertos y desilusiones y la lista podría seguir, porque en esta Tierra hay de todo. Duele más porque es un golpe bajo proveniente de alguien que odiás pensar ha hecho algo como lo que hizo, alguien que odiás pensar ha llegado a tal extremo, alguien que amás demasiado porque te dio la vida pero a quien no sabés si podrás volver a admirar o a mirar de la misma manera después de esto. Duele muchísimo y lastima y hiere y deja marcas y abre heridas que sangran y es terrible e insoportable, pero la fe que tenés te dice que va a pasar, que el amor va a hacer que esto pase, aunque ella ahora no esté bien, aunque vos ahora tampoco estés bien porque no lo está ella.

"Tony, ¿me estás escuchando?" Martina reclama tu atención impaciente, su voz una octava más alta, estridente y colmada de esa ansiedad que le agarra cada vez que siente que alguien no está concentrado en lo que ella está diciendo.

"Sí, sí" lográs contestar, intentando componerte, intentando recuperar la calma, intentando organizar tu mente y rogando para que tus palpitaciones se sucedieran unas a las otras con un poco más de lentitud y tus patrones de respiración se regularizaran "… Te estoy escuchando…"

"Kiefer y yo decidimos llevar a Michelle a mi departamento" te explica "Nos encontramos en camino hacia allá. Estamos a veinte minutos de distancia, media hora como máximo. ¿Vos dónde estás?"

Te cuesta un minuto entero tomar consciencia de dónde te encontrás, porque todavía estás abrumado por tus emociones, como envuelto en una esfera, separado del resto del mundo por una capa fina pero de todos modos difícil de penetrar, regresando de a poco a la realidad que se extiende más allá de tu ataque de nervios y tu preocupación y todo lo que te tocó vivir en las últimas nueve horas.

"Estoy a cuarenta minutos de distancia, una hora como máximo por el diluvio" decís finalmente.

"Ni se te ocurra venir con el auto a más de ciento ochenta" te advierte tu hermana, en un tono que te recuerda tanto a tu mamá que instintivamente cerrás la mano que no sostiene el teléfono en un puño y te clavás las uñas en la palma de pura bronca, de puro enojo, porque tu mamá fue la que lastimó a Michelle así, tu mamá fue la que le contó una verdad que ella no estaba preparada para escuchar, tu mamá fue la que generó todo este caos, hiriéndote a vos también en su equivocado pensamiento de que te estaba 'haciendo un bien' que apreciarías en el futuro… "Te conozco, Anthony" la voz de tu hermana otra vez te sustrae de tus pensamientos ": vas a querer llegar cuanto antes y vas a ir a toda velocidad. Pero pensá que lo que menos necesita Michelle en este momento es que vos te sumes a la lista de accidentados en la calle durante el diluvio…"

Martina tiene razón, por supuesto, porque, como ella bien dijo, te conoce demasiado: tu necesidad de llegar junto a Michelle cuanto antes bien podría llevarte a ser imprudente y pisar el acelerador a fondo sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar en la lluvia que cae con violencia y furia sobre la ciudad y que podría hacer que las ruedas de tu coche se patinaran y perdieras el control del vehículo. Ese era uno de tus mayores miedos menos de diez minutos atrás: que Michelle sufriera un accidente de tránsito en medio de la tormenta. Y por mucho que te carcoma la urgencia de llegar a su lado y abrazarla y contenerla y prometerle que vas a encontrar el modo de solucionar todo y que nunca más vas a fallarle y permitir que la lastimen, no vas a arriesgarte a causarle más dolor estrellándote contra el pavimento y acabando en la unidad de terapia intensiva de un hospital.

"Ya lo sé, Martina" tratás de tranquilizarla, aunque lo cierto es que si no podés tranquilizarte a vos mismo mucho menos vas a ser capaz de tranquilizar a otros.

"Por favor, Anthony" te lo pide otra vez ": manejá con cuidado"

"Lo prometo"

"Y tratá de calmarte, te lo pido encarecidamente. Michelle te necesita tan entero como puedas estar"

"¿Puedo hablar con ella, Martina?" le pedís casi en un susurro, hambriento de escuchar esa voz que tiene en tu ser un efecto que no te genera ninguna otra cosa, esa voz que llena tus sueños y que corre por tus venas porque ya es parte de lo que sos, de lo que te forma, de lo que te hace el ser humano en el que te convertiste gracias a la presencia de ella en tu vida.

"Está dormida en el asiento trasero del coche. Está física y emocionalmente exhausta" Martina suspira "En cuanto Kiefer arrancó el auto cayó en un sueño profundo, sin decir una sola palabra, sin que llegáramos a darnos cuenta… Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida en cuestión de segundos, como desmayada"

"Michelle suele hacer eso cuando está triste…" comentás más para vos mismo que para tu hermana.

"Anthony, antes de que ella despierte nosotros dos tenemos que hablar de todo lo que pasó" Martina te dice con cautela, avisándote que van a hacerlo más que preguntándote si estás de acuerdo.

"Martina, tengo la cabeza y el corazón demasiado pesados en este momento como para sentarme a hacer terapia con vos…" comenzás a quejarte.

"Anthony, ¿te pensás que quiero jugar a la psicóloga con vos en estas circunstancias?" te acusa, ligeramente ofendida "Es preciso que hablemos porque tengo que explicarte cómo fue que encontré a Michelle y en dónde"

No te importa cómo la encontró o en dónde o cuándo, no ahora; esos detalles pueden discutirlos después, no son urgentes, no son indispensables. O al menos así lo ves vos, así pensás vos. Lo que te importa es Michelle, estar con ella, abrazarla, calmarla, curarla, hacerle bien, devolverle las ganas de sonreír, arreglar este desastre al que fue arrojada, compensar no haber podido cumplir con tu promesa de protegerla de todo y de todos… ¿Es importante cómo fue que Martina la halló? ¿Es más importante que empezar a ayudarla a superar todo esto que apareció de la nada y de golpe y la despedazó?

"Martina" exhalás con fuerza; estás comenzando a impacientarte, y de repente todo lo que querés hacer es cortar la comunicación para poder iniciar el trayecto hasta el departamento de tu hermana cuanto antes, para llegar allí tan rápido como posible (sin excederte en la velocidad ni cometer estupideces, por supuesto), por lo que decidís conformarla "necesito estar con Michelle. No me cabe ningún otro pensamiento en este momento" confesás con total honestidad "Estoy abrumado…, estoy… No sé ni cómo explicarlo" volvés a exhalar "Las últimas nueve horas fueron la peor pesadilla, necesito estar con ella" repetís "Por favor no me pidas que piense en ninguna otra cosa" le rogás encarecidamente.

"Está bien" te conforma, chasqueando la lengua con resignación, aunque sabés que no va a dejar esto de lado así nomás, porque Martina no es así "Está bien" repite, suspira, inhala, exhala "Nos vemos en un rato, Anthony. Manejá con cuidado" vuelve a insistir.

Y luego la comunicación acaba, dejándote a solas con un silencio ensordecedor que suena con muchísima más claridad que la tormenta que azota a Los Angeles.

Respirás hondo antes de comenzar a conducir en dirección a la casa de tu hermana, con el corazón aun rebotando contra tu pecho y lastimándote las costillas, y la sangre alterada en las venas, y un dolor punzante por todas partes que sólo es mitigado _un poco_ ante la perspectiva de comenzar ya mismo a sanarla, a curarle las heridas.

Vas a hacer que el dolor desaparezca, eso te repetís durante todo el trayecto. Tu amor va a ser más fuerte que el dolor, mucho más fuerte, y con tu amor lo vas a aniquilar, porque no hay nada que el amor no logre, no hay herida imposible de curar si hay amor que sirva de remedio, porque el amor en dosis exactas es el antídoto perfecto para todo, para absolutamente todo.

Duele, duele ahora como duelen todos los golpes en la vida, especialmente si vienen del puño de alguien en quien confiábamos, alguien que nos decepcionó… Pero el dolor va a pasar, tenés fe en que va a ser así, tenés fe en que con tu amor podés lograr que todo este dolor acabe y que se halle una solución para que las cosas se acomoden en su sitio y los manchones que aparecieron en estas páginas puedan limpiarse para que en los renglones nuevas palabras, nuevos pasajes puedan ser escritos.

Duele, duele como todo a veces duele en la vida.

Pero duele menos ahora porque sabés que estás yendo a su encuentro, para abrazarla, para contenerla, para recordarle lo mucho que la amás, para cuidarla, para curarla, para darle todo el amor que sentís por ella y hacer desaparecer ese dolor.

Una vez se dijeron que la vida de a dos es más fácil, y vos creés en eso.

Es más fácil porque cada vez que duele (y es que a veces la vida duele, _duele de verdad_, y para prueba bastan las últimas nueve horas de tu existencia, en las que sentiste una agonía tremenda) el dolor disminuye y es menor si tenés la certeza de que vas a pasar los tragos amargos con ella, los dos juntos, de la mano, transitando el mismo camino, inseparables, cuidándose el uno al otro.

Conducís con cuidado en medio del temporal recordando que Napoleón una vez dijo algo así como 'vísteme despacio que estoy apurado' (no sabés por qué a tu cerebro atiborrado de cosas se le vino esa frase de repente, pero bueno, la mente humana es así de extraña), y con la seguridad de que estás yendo al encuentro de la persona más importante sobre esta Tierra para vos, la persona que depende de vos para que le quites su dolor, la persona de la que dependés para que te quiten el dolor.

Duele menos, el infierno de las últimas nueve horas duele menos porque estás yendo camino a encontrarla.

Duele menos ahora, va a doler más después.

Pero ahora duele menos.

Viví el momento y pensá en eso, aliviate con la disminución del dolor.

Para sufrir tenés el futuro inmediato, a la espera de atraparte como una garra y de tender sobre ustedes sus problemas entretejidos como una gigantesca telaraña.

Duele menos ahora, va a doler más después. Viví en el hora, ignorado lo que va a pasar más tarde.

Duele menos ahora, va a doler más después.

Pero ahora duele menos.

Dios te está dando un descanso antes de que duela más.

Porque va a doler más.

Pero con el amor no hay dolor que resista.

No hay dolor que resista si ese amor es más fuerte que el dolor.

Pero el amor de ustedes es tan grande que no hay dolor que se le asemeje.

Eso no significa que el dolor no vaya a intentar asemejársele a ese amor.

Pero ahora duele menos, un poco menos.

Y al menos vas a tener el consuelo de poder estar abrazado a ella cuando duela más.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Ya sé que estoy cada vez más loca, y sé que esta historia va mutando, cambiando, creciendo y transformándose a media que muta, cambia, crece y se transforma mi locura. Gracias por seguir leyendo después de casi dos años. Y les prometo que todo este caos va a tener sentido pronto. Que tengan una muy buena semana.


	102. Deus ex machina

**Nota de la autora: **Me olvidé la coherencia, la cohesión y el sentido, y no los puedo encontrar. La voluntad para revisar, editar y corregir... ésa tampoco la encuentro. Así que me disculpo por adelantado si este capítulo es una confusión tremenda y no tiene sentido y resultó ser una pérdida de tiempo y espacio. Salió así de mis dedos. Espero que les guste, a pesar de que - aunque no lo releí - yo tengo la sensación de que va a pasar a la historia como uno de esos capítulos que es preferible olvidar alguna vez me senté a escribir.

Prometo mejorar la calidad pronto. Lo prometo. Por el momento, lamentablemente, esto es lo que hay. Espero que entre toda esta maraña de cosas algo les guste, algo resalte, algo sea rescatado, algo sirva. Me conformo con eso._  
_

* * *

_Fue al final del día,_

_Al principio de una nueva y brillante mañana,_

_Deus ex machina. _

Tu cerebro vuelve a encenderse a la una de la madrugada, como si fuera una máquina que debió ser apagada para que se enfriara por dentro luego de alcanzar una temperatura peligrosamente alta, como si fuera una computadora. Entendés de computadoras, las comprendés con exactitud y precisión, mejor de lo que alguna vez llegarás a comprenderte a vos misma, mejor de lo que alguna vez llegarás a conocerte en profundidad; a veces desearías que los seres humanos y sus problemas fueran como los de las máquinas con las que trabajás todos los días.

Las primeras palabras coherentes que toman forma en tu cabeza y son susurradas en tus oídos por esa voz en la que se expresan tus pensamientos vienen en forma de una frase hecha que es, extrañamente, _Deus ex machina_, la expresión latina que significa _'Dios surgido de una máquina'_. Quizá porque entre latido y latido en el segundo previo a la entrada en escena de la coherencia lo que tu corazón deseó fue ser otro engranaje entre los muchos engranajes de una máquina, y si Dios creó al hombre a su imagen y semejanza tomando barro para moldearlo y soplando vida en él, entonces sería natural pensar que Dios tendría que haber sido él mismo una máquina para que el hombre como especie surgiera de ella y fuera a su imagen y semejanza, siendo por ende también una máquina.

Estás volviendo de a poco, saliendo del estado en el que solés caer luego de golpes fuertes, cuando la tristeza te agobia, cuando te sobrepasan los problemas, cuando las emociones queman y te comen viva con sus dientes de fuego, cuando sentís que la tierra se abre bajo tus pies y su boca oscura quiere tragarte. Exhausta física y mentalmente, el agotamiento que habías acumulado durante nueve largas horas te hizo sucumbir en cuanto Martina te ayudó a meterte en el asiento trasero de su coche, por sus labios saliendo palabras que no registraste en un tono de voz que pretendía infundir una tranquilidad que no te llegaría, pues para esa altura estabas totalmente bloqueada, colapsada, entumecida, apenas consciente de que estabas consciente, y caíste en un sueño profundo, como en un coma, un coma inducido por el dolor y la angustia y la desesperación y la incertidumbre y un millón de complejas sensaciones. Tu cuerpo para defenderse se distanció de la realidad y se encerró tu mente en sí misma, en una negrura apacible y calma y serena, donde nada dolía, donde todo era silencio, donde simplemente existías y respirabas y tus órganos funcionaban coordinados como marionetas, como si fueras una máquina sin sentimientos, una máquina que se activa apretando un botón y se pone en descanso apretando otro.

Y estás volviendo de a poco, volviendo de a poco de ese estado, de ese aletargamiento, de ese capullo en el que te encerraste al cerrar los ojos y permitirte caer en tu propio vacío, acunada en la nada, escapando de la realidad a un plano donde no existe ni el blanco ni el negro ni existen los grises ni hay palabras ni recuerdos ni madres ni muertos ni frases ni verdades ni mentiras ni pasados ni nada, nada de nada. Estás volviendo porque en ese limbo creado como mecanismo de defensa propia después de haber pasado horas girando en la autodestrucción no podés quedarte refugiada para siempre; estás volviendo como sucedió en las anteriores ocasiones en las que dormir profundamente, caer en un coma, fue el escape perfecto a un océano de dolor que embravecido y salvaje estaba llenando tus pulmones, quitándote el aire, ahogándote.

Yacés con los párpados pegado, tan pesados que parecen de plomo, tan pesados que incluso si quisieras levantarlos no podrías, sin saber que en algún sitio algún reloj marca que son casi las cuatro de la madrugada, con tu mente invadida de reflexiones filosóficas sobre humanos de carne y hueso y Dioses que soplan vida a su creación y Dioses que podrían haber sido una máquina y humanos que por ende lo habrían sido también porque esa máquina los habría creado a su imagen y semejanza.

De a poco tus otros sentidos se van despabilando, retornando, curiosamente, en el orden inverso al que se pierden cuando el alma se desprende del cuerpo y se cierne sobre él la muerte; el dolor que sentiste durante esas nueve horas sólo puede ser descripto como agonizante, y cada agonía que te ha tocado soportar siempre ha sido seguida de una pequeña muerte emocional, una pequeña muerte emocional de la cual siempre saliste obligada por el instinto de supervivencia que por voluntad propia o deseos de levantarte otra vez del punto en el que hubieras caído bajo y tocado fondo y conocido el final del pozo ciego cavado en tu miseria con la ayuda de tu angustia desesperante.

En esta ocasión no es el instinto de supervivencia lo que te arranca de la nulidad en la que te escondiste, vuelta para adentro, queriendo protegerte de lo que es real y lastima y duele y causa heridas tan profundas que el sangrado es imposible de detener, y las emociones se te escapan como agua por el cuenco de las manos porque algo ha sido roto dentro tuyo y no hay manera de repararlo y se escapa tu alma por entre las grietas sin que puedas evitarlo, dejando atrás la cáscara, vacía e inútil y putrefacta. Es algo más, algo más fuerte, más importante, lo único que podría arrancarte de entre las garras de una depresión terrible y darte la voluntad para levantar la cabeza y abrir los ojos y ponerte de pie y caminar y encontrar la manera de regresar tu alma al lugar que le corresponde y sanar y volver a estar completa.

Te percatás del colchón mullido sobre el que estás recostada, de la almohada de plumas sobre la cual descansa tu cabeza… Te percatás de que ésta no es tu cama, donde los dos pueden pasar horas y horas enredados en las sábanas de seda, perdidos uno en el otro, como si el tiempo no corriera y el Universo estuviera reducido a ustedes dos, explorándose piel con piel. Sin embargo, reconocés inmediatamente la piel que abriga tu piel, sus brazos envolviéndote en gesto posesivo y protector, estrechándote contra su cuerpo, dándote calor, resguardándote, haciendo las veces de escudo de carne y hueso para tu carne y tus huesos. _Él_ está con vos, abrazándote como si el mundo pudiera acabarse en cualquier momento… Vos sos su mundo, y él está siendo consumido por la imperiosa necesidad de salvarte de lo que sea que amenace con hacerte trizas; vos sos su mundo y él es consciente de lo frágil que te hallás, de lo fácil que sería acabar de romperte, y precisa asegurarse de que no vas a seguir desmoronándote, de que no vas a seguir haciéndote daño.

Luego tu sistema auditivo se activa, como si alguien hubiera encendido la radio, o conectado una antena, o subido el volumen. La lluvia empapa tus oídos al azotar con fuerza sobre la acera y los techos, el diluvio habiendo incrementado su potencia a tal punto que prácticamente caen piedras de los cielos negros como el carbón. La tormenta feroz en su apogeo parece hallarse lejos de encontrarse con la calma. Y una parte de vos agradece ese temporal ruidoso y salvaje y ensordecedor, porque acalla tus pensamientos, porque esos huecos que tenés por todos lados y a los que fácilmente podría entrar el veneno de la angustia son llenados por el sonido de la lluvia furiosa y enojada.

Lo siguiente que notás es el gusto a sangre en tu boca. Amargo. Metálico. Habías estado mordiéndote los labios, desesperada por reemplazar el dolor emocional con un poco de dolor físico, incluso si sólo en pequeñas dosis, suministrándolo levemente. Y el sabor a sangre sigue inundando tu boca y tu lengua, y se siente como veneno, y te preguntás si alguna vez vas a encontrar, a tiempo y antes de que sea demasiado tarde, el antídoto que te salve y que te devuelve la capacidad de reconocer la dulzura.

Su perfume y el de la tormenta mezclados tiñen el oxígeno del que se alimentan tus pulmones mecánicamente; la sangre que corre por tus venas está, entonces, llena de _él_, de él y de la lluvia, pero por sobre todas las cosas, de _él_. La sangre que fluye dentro de vos es la que irriga tu cerebro y permite que siga dando órdenes a tu organismo para que todo continúe funcionando como corresponde, entonces estás funcionando gracias a él, porque el aire que oxigena tu sangre está impregnado de su perfume.

Por último tus ojos se abren, tus párpados pesados como el plomo, esos que tenías la sensación nunca más volverían a levantarse, esos que te protegen de ver la realidad, de encontrarte obligada a ponerte frente a frente con un mundo lleno de circunstancias a las que querés escaparles, con un guión manchado de lágrimas y sangre y mentiras y promesas y casualidades y miles de otras cosas y en el que te ves obligada a participar porque sos un personaje más que debe interactuar escena a escena con los otros según a Dios le parezca propicio y conveniente para el desarrollo de la historia. Tus ojos se abren cuando escuchás esa voz que podría rescatarte de cualquier cosa, salvarte de cualquier mal, recuperar tu alma de entre las putrefactas aguas del inframundo incluso, esa voz que pertenece al hombre que se enfrentaría a cualquier cosa por tu amor, el hombre que se abriría las venas y se desangraría si entregando hasta la última gota que compone su ser le aseguraran que nunca más volverías a sufrir, que nunca más te harían daño. Tus ojos se abren cuando sus palabras te acarician, quizá dichas porque se dio cuenta de que estás despierta, quizá dichas porque precisa expresar todo lo que lleva dentro, acumulándose en su pecho, agolpándose con cada latido de su corazón, ese corazón que podés sentir palpitando fuerte y cargado de ansiedad y de un amor inmensurable contra tu espalda, porque te tiene completamente atrapada en sus brazos, presionada con firmeza contra sí mismo, como si temiera que fueras a desaparecer, o como si pensara que esto es una fantasía de la que lo van a sacar y que vos te vas a diluir con ella.

"Va a estar todo bien, princesa" susurra, acunándote como a una criatura, como suele hacer cuando quiere transmitirte confort y tranquilidad, cuando quiere disolver tus miedos y darte la seguridad de que mejores cosas los esperan en el futuro, cuando puedan sortear los obstáculos que aparecieron en ese tramo puntual del camino.

_Estoy rota y destrozada y hecha pedazos y sangrando profundamente porque mi alma fue arañada hasta el cansancio, y no aguanto más, y me duele hasta el dolor, y casi me pierdo en la agonía, y estoy llena de marcas que no van a irse más, y las cicatrices van a durar para siempre, y mi vida es un desastre, y el control se me escapó, y toqué fondo a tal punto que llegué a desear ser una máquina en lugar de un ser humano, y no soporto ni mi carne ni mis huesos ni mi piel, y sin embargo vos estás acá conmigo, cumpliendo con todas tus promesas, abrazándome, consolándome, asegurándome que todo va a estar bien, protegiéndome de mí misma cuando me he vuelto mi peor enemiga. _

Los pensamientos que se arremolinan en tu cabeza van tomando más contextura, una forma definida, van tomando color, empiezan a pesarte sobre los hombros y se asientan en tu pecho y te cuesta respirar y tu corazón comienza a latir erráticamente de nuevo. Y vas regresando a la realidad, como si te hubieran lanzado por un túnel y supieras que al final vas a encontrarte con algo que no querés enfrentar pero que no hay forma alguna de que lo frenes, porque es inevitable, porque no te queda otra opción.

Regresar a la realidad, salir de un coma emocional en el que caíste para protegerte de los filos de las circunstancias que te toca atravesar, duele. Duele en el alma. En el corazón. En la carne. Duele demasiado. Esa pequeña muerte emocional de la que uno se recupera de a poco para después acabar saliendo del todo de golpe y a los golpes (porque estos no pueden describirse de otro modo que como golpes, golpes de esos que te dejan marcas que duran eternamente y de las cuales es difícil reponerse) trae secuelas, es inevitable que las traiga. Volver de una muerte emocional es mucho más complicado que volver de una muerte clínica, mucho más complejo, mucho peor. Una muerte emocional es inexplicable y solamente el que la ha pasado puede entenderla; todos los demás no, todos los demás miran desde afuera y no comprenden, y no hay manera de hacerlos comprender, porque nunca les tocó cargar con ese peso, porque nunca se encerraron dentro de sí mismos abrigados por la negrura del propio yo para refugiarse de la realidad, porque nunca cayeron en un limbo creado a propósito para refugiarse de la verdadera angustia, porque nunca tuvieron que volver a nacer en el medio del dolor y hechos trizas y con todos los huesos destrozados y el alma hecha jirones y los rasguños todavía frescos y la sangre envenenada y el sabor amargo en la boca.

Como desearía uno en esos momentos ser una máquina, un conjunto de partes y piezas y fragmentos y circuitos conectados funcionando automáticamente, sin preocupaciones, sin miedos, sin promesas rotas, sin corazón, sin alma, sin sentimientos, sin emociones, sin traiciones, sin padres que mueren prematuramente, sin madres que decepcionan cuando se van y reaparecen de repente y por casualidad de la manera menos pensada, sin obstáculos, sin complicaciones, sin muertes emocionales, sin comas profundos inventados por la propia mente para evadirse, máquinas hechas a imagen y semejanza de un Dios máquina.

Pero luego sentís las manos de Tony frotando tu espalda para darte calor, y al respirar tus pulmones se llenan de ese perfume único y exquisito al que nada se le compara, y el latido de tu corazón rebotando contra su pecho parece estar susurrando palabras de amor elegidas especialmente para vos, y los murmullos que caen en tus oídos con esa voz que puede calmar hasta la peor de las tempestades… Ese amor eterno e inmenso e incomparable e imposible de describir que emana de él es inspirado por vos, por tus ojos orientales y tus bucles desordenados y tus sonrisas y tu inteligencia y tus miradas cargadas de ternura y tus besos y tus caricias. Él te ama a vos, te ama tanto que está ahora a tu lado cuidándote, esperando a que despiertes, dispuesto a atajarte cada vez que caigas, cumpliendo todas las promesas que te hizo, demostrándote segundo a segundo que sos lo más importante sobre la Tierra para él… Y es cierto que todo lo que hoy te lastima y hiere y parte al medio y raja en dos no existiría si fueras una máquina en lugar de un ser humano, pero tampoco existiría un amor tan grande, tan profundo, tan magnífico, tan maravillosa, capaz de mover montañas y mezclar la lluvia con el fuego, un amor de cuento de hadas dispuesto a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias para que el final sea feliz, un amor que podría conquistar la muerte, un amor que vale más que todo el oro y las piedras preciosas, un amor con la capacidad de curar cualquier mal, un amor como el que siempre soñaste pero nunca pensaste Dios te permitiría conocer.

Si fueras una máquina, no sentirías esta pena que te devora de a grandes bocados, es cierto, y muchas lágrimas te ahorrarías, pero tampoco sentirías este amor que sacude la tierra bajo tus pies y estremece tu alma y hace que valga la pena estar vivo y tener huesos y carne y piel y cinco sentidos y un corazón y un alma frágiles que corren el riesgo de romperse si se les arrojan piedras como las que caen del cielo esta madrugada, como las que te tiraron a vos con la intención de quebrarte. Y este amor es el motivo por el cual naciste, este amor es el motivo por el que resistirías a todo, este amor es lo que llena tus venas, lo que le da electricidad a tu sistema cardiovascular para seguir emitiendo latidos, este amor es lo que da sentido a respirar, este amo es el antídoto para todos los venenos, este amor te hace tanto bien que todo lo malo vale la pena si la recompensa es saber que pertenecés a alguien que daría la vida por vos en un segundo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Qué bueno que Dios no haya sido una máquina, creando por ende máquinas, porque a Adán lo hizo a su imagen y semejanza. Qué bueno poder sentir así, tan intensamente, con tanta crudeza, cosas tan complejas que la ciencia nunca va a poder estudiarlas o clasificarlas o darles nombre por muchos intentos que hagan. Porque por cada gramo de dolor que te consume con violencia y te desgarra y hace sentir como si el fin del mundo se acercara y te lleva a caer en un coma provocado a propósito para evadirte y te mata emocionalmente, por cada gramo de dolor hay mil besos, mil abrazos, mil noches románticas, mil miradas, mil silencios compartidos, mil secretos, mil estrellas brillando para vos, mil caricias, mil promesas, mil sueños.

"Te prometo que nunca más van a lastimarte" él sigue susurrando "No voy a dejar que vuelvan a hacerte mal"

Y vos le creés.

Le creés, por supuesto que le creés.

¿Cómo no creerle al hombre por el cual pondrías las manos en el fuego sin miedo a quemarte, y con la certeza de que si eventualmente las llamas te devoraran habría valido la pena de todos modos? ¿Cómo no creerle al hombre que te ama y al que amás con locura? ¿Cómo no creerle al hombre que sabés daría la vida por vos en un segundo, el hombre por el que entregarías absolutamente todo lo que poseés e incluso más sin pensarlo dos veces?

A él le creés lo que sea. Si él te dice que el dolor va a irse, le creés, por mucho que estés muriendo de angustia, por muy terrible que sea la pena que sentís clavada en el pecho y te impide respirar, por mucho peor que resucitar sea si se lo compara con la muerte emocional misma. Si él te promete que no vas a volver a sufrir así jamás, vos le creés, sin atisbo de duda, con cada gota de sangre en tus venas y con cada latido de tu pobre corazón. A él siempre vas a creerle, porque jamás te mentiría, porque preferiría morirse antes que mentirte a vos.

Y la fe que tenés en él es suficiente, suficiente para que quieras hacer el terrible esfuerzo de abrir los ojos y de regresar del todo a la realidad, a la realidad y a todo lo que ello significa, recibiendo el impacto de lo que pasó y de todo lo que va a pasar ahora y de todo lo que vas a tener que enfrentar y de todo lo que trajo consigo enterarte de lo que sucedió con tu mamá después de que se alejara de ustedes catorce años atrás, después de que fuera forzada de nuevo en la trama, casi caprichosamente, cuando menos esperabas semejante golpe.

Tu cerebro va despertando, se activa otra vez como una máquina a la que habían desenchufado pero a la que ahora han vuelto a conectar, y los pensamientos comienzan a producirse y reproducirse, a generarse y regenerarse, con una rapidez increíble. Y todos esos pensamientos con cada segundo que pasa van volviéndose más corpóreos, más filosos, más agudos, la mayoría de ellos acunados entre signos de interrogación gigantescos que los aprietan y los abrazan y los sofocan, las palabras que una voz casi acosadora susurra en los confines de tu mente deseosa de saber pero tan impaciente que no da tiempo a que te pongas a encontrar respuestas, respuestas que en realidad no podrías encontrar porque ni las tenés ni sabrías exactamente dónde buscarlas, respuestas que en realidad no podrías encontrar porque todos estos interrogantes se forman en menos de un minuto, un minuto que se siente largo y eterno e infernal, el minuto previo a que tus párpados se levanten.

Abrís los ojos impulsada por la fe que tenés en Tony, y en sus palabras, y en sus promesas, y en el amor inmenso que podés sentir a pesar del dolor, ese amor más grande y más fuerte que cualquier otra emoción o mezcla de sensaciones que puedan estar atacándote ahora. Abrís los ojos y permitís que la realidad te envuelva de lleno, aprisionándote en sus garras, porque Tony está ahí. No sabés dónde se encuentran, no sabés cómo llegaron aquí, no sabés qué pasó en el medio, ni cómo se enteró él de lo sucedido ni de boca de quién, ni si se enteró de todo y si la versión que le llegó es correcta o completa o acertada o siquiera se parece un poco a lo que tuvo lugar en la cocina de su departamento, ni si él está ahí sin saber absolutamente nada, tragándose las dudas y las preguntas sin respuesta y simplemente esperando a que despiertes, para cuidarte, para hacer que te sientas mejor, para sanar cualquier herida.

Lo primero de lo que te percatás es que la habitación en la que te encontrás es una en la que nunca antes habías estado, un dormitorio, para ser más precisos, tenuemente iluminado por dos lámparas regulables ubicadas a los costados de la cama de dos plazas y media sobre la que ustedes yacen recostados, acurrucados en el centro del colchón. Pero el proceso de registro que ha comenzado tu cerebro es inmediatamente interrumpido cuando tus ojos negros, oscuros como la noche cerrada, brillantes de las lágrimas que ya han empezado a formarse allí sin que puedas hacer algo para evitarlo, se topan con los de él, que te miran intensamente, observándote, perforándote, como si pudieran llegar a tu alma y leerla, como si pudieran ver todas las heridas que llevás dentro, como si pudieran descifrar todos esos misterios ininteligibles que ningún otro ser podría comprender porque no te conoce ni de memoria ni tan profundamente.

Y esa mirada intensa y cargada de amor, ternura, preocupación y mil cosas más hace que, por un segundo, te olvides de todo, de absolutamente todo, aunque sea por una fracción del tiempo que se le escapa al reloj. Solamente existen esos dos ojos y todo lo que transmiten, las palabras que sin necesidad de ser expresadas en voz alta de todos modos llegan a tus oídos, las frases que vibran y acarician tu piel, lo que esa mirada comunica y promete y pregunta y contesta, porque el idioma en el que ustedes dos se comprenden el uno al otro es tan complejo que lo que equivale a un centenar de párrafos para un novelista ustedes pueden resumirlo en lo que tardan las manecillas en moverse apenas medio milímetro.

Esa mirada te desarma, te consume, cierra tus heridas y las vuelve a abrir, te deja sin respiración, te da esperanza, te hace pensar que hay una luz en el medio de toda esta oscuridad, te devuelve el aire, te renueva las fuerzas, te sana, te calma, te tranquiliza. Esa mirada es aquello de lo que debés sostenerte, a lo que debés aferrarte, a lo que debés agarrarte para no caer en ese pozo sin fondo, para no perderte dentro de vos misma, para no ahogarte en tu propio llanto, para volver a empezar, o, mejor dicho, para retomar las cosas donde quedaron, para terminar de resolver todo aquello que continúa sin haber sido resuelto, para hacer encajar las piezas, para poner todo en su lugar, para combatir caos con orden.

Esa mirada que habla en su propio idioma acalla a la tormenta que allí afuera azota las calles y transforma el silencio no en un cuchillo que se clava dentro de vos y se revuelve incontrolablemente para causar dolor, sino en sinónimo de paz y calma, incluso si sólo por unos minutos, incluso si el silencio está destinado a ser roto luego por un sollozo que se gesta en tu pecho y sube por tu garganta sin que lo puedas contener, escapándose de vos contra tu voluntad.

Llena tus oídos aquél sollozo desgarrador, y al tiempo que empapa el aire como el agua que cae del cielo la ciudad, ves esos dos ojos que permanecen hundidos en los tuyos ser cruzados por la tristeza, la preocupación, la desesperación, todas esas emociones profundas que se sienten bien adentro, en el alma, en el corazón, y que más crudas son y más afectan cuanto más inmenso e incomparable es el amor que las inspira.

"Michelle…" escuchás tu nombre caer de sus labios casi como una plegaria, como un mantra, una súplica. Hay tanto escondido en ese tono de voz, tanto embebido en esas letras que se deslizan con tanta facilidad por entre sus labios porque son las que forman su palabra favorita, aquella que resume el sentido de su existencia, su mundo, sus fuerzas, su _todo_.

Sus manos inmediatamente enmarcan tu rostro, sus pulgares comienzan a barrer las lágrimas que fluyen libremente y manchan tus mejillas sonrojadas, las lágrimas que recorren el camino previamente andado por esas otras que ahora están resecas en tu piel. Su tacto te recuerda que no estás sola, que él siempre va a permanecer a tu lado para protegerte de todo y cuidarte, para levantarte cada vez que caigas, para escuchar tus gritos desesperados cuando tengas miedo, para prometerte que las cosas van a solucionarse de alguna manera. Pero a la vez su tacto te recuerda que esto es real, que esta pesadilla está sucediendo en _esta_ dimensión, que esto no es un sueño o una fantasía fabricada por tu cabeza, que esto _está pasando_, que este capítulo de tu vida tan lleno de manchas y angustia _está_ siendo escrito, y que renglón a renglón vas derrumbándote, renglón a renglón te van derribando, porque a la protagonista le toca sufrir de tanto en tanto, y este sufrimiento que te cayó a vos en suerte es demasiado intenso.

Te bulle la cabeza, te zumban los oídos, la sangre hierve en tus venas, tu corazón late descontrolado. Porque no sos una máquina. Porque sos un ser humano. Porque sos de carne y hueso. Porque Dios hizo a esta especie a su imagen y semejanza, y evidentemente Dios puede ser muchas cosas, pero una máquina no es.

Tu cabeza bulle y hay un zumbido molesto en tus oídos que crece segundo a segundo y te hierve la sangre en las venas y tu corazón se ha lanzado a correr como si estuviera escapándole a la muerte, porque ese es el precio, esos son los síntomas, eso es lo que pasa cuando regresás de un coma emocional, cuando volvés a la superficie, cuando decidís abrir los ojos y salir de la cálida negrura creada por la propia mente en un intento de autopreservarse, cuando decidís regresar al plano en el que está desarrollándose una trama que en tu historia forzaron de golpe e inesperadamente, a raíz de casualidades y malos entendidos y confusiones y palabras dichas en el momento equivocado y de la manera equivocada y reacciones inesperadas y almas que se rompen en mil pedazos y angustia que quiebra al cuerpo en dos.

Pero, a pesar de todo y con todo, cuando él te mira con esos ojos llenos de un amor imposible de describir, de un amor que encierra tantos significados, de un amor que nada puede superar, de un amor capaz de vencer hasta a la muerte (física o emocional, a cualquiera de las dos), de un amor que jamás conocerá fin porque está destinado a ser eterno, cuando él te acaricia con esa mezcla de ternura y preocupación siendo transmitida a través de las yemas de sus dedos, cuando él te acaricia como si fueras la criatura más frágil y delicada que existe sobre la Tierra, cuando él te acaricia como si valieras más que todo el oro y todas las piedras preciosas, cuando él te acaricia como si estuviera tratando de sanarte con sus manos, cuando él te acaricia como si estuviera tratando de absorber el dolor que te está matando para que a vos ya no te haga daño, cuando él te acaricia como si estuviera dispuesto a sacrificarse por vos, comprendés que cualquier mal que venga a vos en esta vida jamás va a poder mesurarse en comparación a la locura con la que él te adora, la locura que lo llevaría a entregar cada gota de sangre en sus venas para llenar las tuyas, a entregarte todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones para alimentar a los tuyos, de darte sus ojos para que veas cuando ya los tuyos no sirvan, de darte sus piernas para que te mantengas erguida cuando las tuyas flaqueen, de darte sus latidos para que tu cuerpo siga funcionando cuando tu corazón esté cansado y ya no pueda más.

Cualquier historia, por más oscura y dramática y terrible y triste que sea, vale la pena ser vivida si podés ir navegando en ese mar de tinta, en esas hojas embarradas, página por página, con alguien como él a tu lado, cuidándote y priorizándote.

Cualquier dolor vale la pena soportar, absolutamente cualquier dolor, por más increíblemente cruel que su magnitud parezca, por más indescriptible que sea, cualquier dolor es afrontable si con la misma intensidad con la que es sentido en la carne, en el alma, en los huesos, en el corazón y en la piel pueden sentirse las propiedades curativas de ese amor que te llena como nunca pensaste algo podría llenarte, dándole sentido hasta aquello que uno podría pensar tiene una carencia total de él se lo mire por donde se lo mire, se lo analice como se lo analice.

Por eso te aflojás por un segundo y te permitís regresar completa y totalmente a la realidad, y no camina ni medio milímetro la aguja del reloj antes de que te largues a sollozar con todas tus fuerzas, con todo lo que tenés, desesperadamente, incontrolablemente, sin poder contenerte, como las criaturas al nacer. Porque, después de todo, vos estás naciendo otra vez, ¿no es cierto? De la muerte emocional resurgís gracias a ese amor tan incomparable con cualquier otra cosa que él te transmite al darte refugio en sus brazos, leer en las profundidades de tus ojos al dejar que los suyos se fundan en ellos, y es como volver a nacer; resucitar es a veces peor que el deceso mismo, pero a pesar de las lágrimas que no paran de brotar y siguen acumulándose y se amontonan en tu pecho y lo oprimen y te impiden respirar y te ahogan y provocan alaridos desgarradores que perforan el aire e interrumpen el ruido de la tormenta, es un proceso por el que estás dispuesta a pasar, porque sabés que el hombre que te ama está a tu lado, que va a ayudarte, que la soledad nunca va a volver a atraparte entre sus garras, que ninguna herida va a quedar para siempre abierta y sangrando hasta que se te vacíen y resequen las venas, porque sabés que la adoración que te profesa es muchísimo más poderosa que cualquier onza de dolor que se te pueda provocar, porque sabés que con él podés escribir los mejores capítulos de la historia de tu vida y que no hay posibilidades de que el final sea malo si terminan juntos.

Los sollozos te quiebran, te deshacen, te resquebrajan, te parten, y te desmoronás, y tu mente gira en espiral perdiendo el control, y se te escapa la cordura como agua por entre los dedos, y no hay coherencia que te valga como arma, y te olvidaste cómo hablar, y no conocés otro idioma que no sea el del llanto, y no podés razonar, y el dolor está tratando de salir de tu cuerpo por todos los medios posibles, y hay algo dentro tuyo que ha sido roto y por entre sus grietas está manando toda esta angustia que no se puede contener, y los sollozos invaden el cuarto y rebotan contra las paredes y suenan más fuertes que el diluvio que castiga a la ciudad de Los Angeles esta madrugada, y el peso del mundo parece haberse posado sobre tus hombros, y dentro tuyo todo es caos y confusión, y no hay forma de que pare este mar de lágrimas que sigue fluyendo cada vez más bravo y salvaje.

Sollozás, sollozás porque sos humana, un ser hecho a imagen y semejanza de Dios, diseñado para sentir con toda la crudeza e intensidad posibles.

Sollozás porque no sos una máquina, no sos una máquina porque Dios no es una tampoco.

Sollozás porque tenés alma, y es esa alma la que te separa junto al resto de la especie de los animales, es esa alma lo que te convierte en única e irrepetible, es esa alma lo que da sentido a tu existencia en esta Tierra, es esa alma la que comparte su mitad con el alma que habita el cuerpo de Tony, es esa alma la que da vida y esencia al capullo que la cobija durante su paso por este planeta, es esa alma la que debés cuidar porque es eterna, es esa alma la que puede ser herida tan fácilmente, es esa alma la que puede quedar llena de marcas y rasguños y múltiples recuerdos de las puñaladas que el destino te va asestando con esos golpes bajos y sorpresivos que se le ocurren porque piensa que agregándolos a cada historia las vuelve mejores.

Sollozás porque tenés un corazón que late, un corazón frágil que como todas las cosas débiles y delicadas siempre está en riesgo de ser roto, un corazón que puede ser rasguñado, un corazón que como todo músculo siempre corre el riesgo de reventar. Un corazón que sigue sobreviviendo por amor, un corazón que sigue hablando porque tiene la necesidad de susurrar su nombre y murmurar que lo amás, que lo adorás, que darías la vida por él, que nunca vas a dejar de agradecerle a Dios por haberlo puesto en tu camino, que nunca vas a dejar de sentirte la criatura más afortunada por haberlo conocido y por ser suya. Tenés un corazón, un corazón que de tanto en tanto necesita expresarse así, con sollozos desgarradores que quiebran las paredes y rajan la Tierra y hacen daño a los oídos, especialmente a los oídos del hombre que está abrazándote, tratando de calmarte, y que siente el dolor que vos sentís en carne propia, con la misma intensidad, porque los dos son las piezas de un mismo entero, los dos son _uno_ aunque habiten cuerpos separados.

Sollozás porque tenés un cerebro que piensa y que a veces es consumido por esos pensamientos y que a veces trabaja y bulle demasiado y a veces se sobrecaliente y sobrecarga y no hay manera de evitar que quede aplastado bajo su propio peso y sea víctima de sus propias ideas. Sollozás porque tenés carne que duele, porque tenés un pasado que arrastrar, porque tenés un presente que pasar, porque tenés un futuro al que tenés que llegar y al que podés acceder transitando un camino al que durante la trama se le van poniendo obstáculos y tramas para que superes.

Sollozás porque no estás hecha de acero, porque no sos un conjunto de cables y piezas y parte y engranajes. Estás hecha de huesos que se rompen y quiebran y doblan y que forman un esqueleto que no siempre puede mantenerse en pie, erguido, fuerte, derecho. Estás hecha de vértebras y nervios y músculos y múltiples tejidos y órganos que son tan frágiles y débiles y delicados como tu alma, que corren el riesgo de ser destrozado, que con sus reacciones manifiestan sentimientos y emociones, que pueden ser fácilmente destruidos. Sos un ser humano, por esos sollozás. Sollozás porque sos un ser humano, un ser humano ideado y diseñado por Dios basándose en su imagen y semejanza, un ser humano que como el resto surgió del barro que Él tomó y moldeó hasta darle forma y al que luego le sopló vida. Sos un ser humano, por eso sollozás.

Sollozás porque tenés sangre en las venas, no funcionás con aceite como el motor de un auto. Y esa sangre mana libremente cuando tu cuerpo es herido, cuando la piel es cortada. Sollozás con la misma facilidad y fuerza con la que sangrás, porque no sos una máquina, porque sos un ser humano. Un ser humano que puede deshidratarse, ahogarse en llanto, envenenarse con sus propias lágrimas, o morir desangrado si nadie le cura las heridas, si nadie repara el daño causado, o morir desangrado si en un intento de bloquear la pena emocional comienza a causarse daño a sí mismo, desesperado por mitigar de alguna forma una angustia que no conoce descripción porque va más allá de lo que puede ponerse en palabras.

Sollozás, sollozás desesperadamente, sollozás sin control, pérdida, desorientada, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados porque como a todo ser que acaba de nacer la luz te resulta molesta, sollozás como las criaturas recién sacadas del vientre de la madre mientras añorás profundamente un abrazo de la tuya, sollozás con la cabeza congestionada porque no entran más pensamientos ni dudas ni reflexiones y no hay nada allí dentro que esté definido porque es un manchón gigantesco y caótico y parece un enjambre de lana enredado y plagado de nudos.

Y él entiende.

Él entiende hasta tus sollozos.

Él te comprende como nunca antes pensaste otra persona podría llegar a hacerlo, con toda tu locura, con todo tu dolor, con todo tu pasado, con toda tu historia, en lo simple y en lo complejo, en las cosas más grandes y en las más pequeñas, en las más relevantes y en las más absurdas, en las más normales y en las más raras.

Él entiende perfectamente tus sollozos, como si cada uno de ellos fuera una palabra, una frase, una oración en un idioma desconocido, recientemente descubierto, que sólo él puede interpretar.

Él entiende tus sollozos y no hace nada por interrumpirlos, porque sabe que necesitás descargarte, porque sabe que necesitás seguir llorando, porque sabe que sufriste una muerte emocional, que caíste en un coma para evadirte, y que ahora estás regresando, y que resucitar es una experiencia terrible.

Él simplemente te envuelve en sus brazos, en ese cálido refugio, el lugar más seguro del mundo para vos, donde querés pasar los últimos minutos de tu vida, donde querés probar oxígeno por última vez, donde querés morir. Él te envuelve en sus brazos y te estrecha con fuerza, protegiéndote, sirviendo de escudo, apartándote de cualquier mal que pueda llegar, en un acto reflejo desarrollado después de la traumática experiencia de verte sufrir así.

Él simplemente te habla al oído, despacio, dulcemente; no llegás a comprender qué es lo que está diciendo, no llegás a descifrar las palabras, pero no importa. Sus murmullos te calman, te relajan, es el tono y la ternura que lo empapa lo que hace las veces de bálsamo. El intelecto no juega parte alguna en esto: lo que importa es que ustedes dos se comunican a través de la piel, a través de las caricias, a través de los latidos de sus corazones, a través del ruido que hace la sangre al correr por sus venas, sin necesidad del lenguaje común y corriente; el mensaje te alcanza igual, y te hace bien, y eso es todo lo que importa.

¿Cómo el ser humano puede ser otra cosa que todo lo opuesto a una máquina, si hay hombres que aman tan profundamente, con tanta locura, con tanta adoración, tan desmedidamente, que son capaces de sostener a la mujer que hace girar sus mundos mientras llora sin control, prometiéndoles a través del tacto que no van a dejarlas jamás, protegiéndolas, haciendo que incluso en la oscuridad más absoluta sepan que la luz sigue brillando a lo lejos, que hay una salida de ese túnel, que el pozo sí tiene fondo y que van a poder escalar hacia arriba para resurgir, que el sol va a seguir brillando, que existe una solución y que van a encontrarla, que no están solas, que son amadas, y que en medio de la peor de todas las guerras están a salvo porque ellos van a sacrificarse si es necesario para evitar que les hagan mal?

Es una madrugada que carece de sentido, de coherencia, de razón. Es una madrugada que acontece en el medio de un diluvio, en una habitación desconocida a la que no sabés cómo llegaste, en circunstancias terriblemente dolorosas, luego de una muerte emocional que te dejó destrozada, luego de un día largo y difícil. El hombre al que adorás y con el que vas a pasar el resto de tu existencia y lo que sea que se llame eternidad está con vos; no sabés cómo, no sabés quién le avisó, no sabés cuánto conoce exactamente sobre lo que sucedió, pero él está ahí, amándote con la misma locura e intensidad con la que te prometió que siempre lo haría, sin hacer preguntas ni pedir explicaciones ni expresar las miles de dudas que debe tener ni pretender que hables ni intentando acallar los sollozos que entiende debés dejar salir porque toda esa angustia de alguna manera debe ser canalizada.

La madrugada va llegando a su final, desdibujándose, dando lugar al principio de una mañana que será brillante una vez que el temporal pase, las nubes negras desaparezcan, el cielo se aclare y surja el arcoíris que sigue a cada tormenta. Y vos estás tumbada en aquella cama, sollozando desesperadamente, sin control, sin sentido, con la cabeza abarrotada de pensamientos, con el cuerpo adolorido y cansado, destrozada, después de haber vuelto a nacer, después de haber elegido regresar de ese coma en el que habías caído, de esa muerte emocional, y él está a tu lado.

El único pensamiento con forma que tuvo origen en tu mente antes de que la realidad te impactara y te largaras a llorar hasta desgarrarte la garganta mientras él te base los párpados húmedos y te acuna como a un bebé y murmura en tu oído y frota sus manos sobre tu espalda, fue aquél sobre Dios y el humano creado a su imagen y semejanza y las máquinas y los sentimientos y el dolor y el amor.

Puede que sea cierto, entonces, que a las deducciones más brillantes se llega en los momentos de mayor desorden personal, físico y emocional, los momentos de mayor locura, porque si hay algo que aprendiste en esta madrugada de dolor intenso, mientras sollozás en sus brazos sumergida en una confusión terrible, mientras llueve ferozmente en Los Angeles sin que nadie sospeche que pronto de golpe el cielo se aclarará y dará comienzo a un nuevo día, es que es una bendición haber sido creado a imagen y semejanza de un Dios que no es una máquina, porque sentir dolor vale la pena, realmente vale la pena, si en medidas incluso mucho más grandes puede sentirse un amor como el que ustedes dos se profesan, el amor que te dio las ganas y las fuerzas y la voluntad de resucitar y regresar a la realidad en lugar de quedarte acobijada en la negrura creada por tu propia mente para protegerte de los renglones que sigan a esta historia que se complica con cada palabra que es escrita.

Es en una madrugada lluviosa que poco a poco estaba abriendo paso a un nuevo día, desgarrada de dolor y en un estado indescriptible, confundida y angustiada, desangrándote, con el cuerpo y el alma vencidos, aferrándote a tu otra mitad para no caer en un pozo oscuro, intentando respirar, con el corazón hecho trizas, con el pasado pesándote como nunca antes, que recibís otra de las lecciones que la vida da a través de golpes sorpresivos, inesperados y bajos como estos: vale la pena soportar el dolor que uno está obligado a afrontar por simplemente ser un humano más, hecho a imagen y semejanza de Dios, porque no ser máquinas es lo que les permite experimentar sensaciones tan fuertes y mágicas como ese amor inmensurable capaz de vencer hasta la muerte emocional, que es mucho más cruel, mucho peor y mucho más grave que la muerte física.

Son reflexiones como esas las que muestran la sabiduría de Dios al haber hecho al hombre a su imagen y semejanza en lugar de haber diseñado máquinas.

Son reflexiones como esas las que deberían bastar para que los seres humanos agradecieran poder sentir, sea dolor o amor, o una mezcla de ambas cosas, porque vivir y no tener la capacidad de experimentar emociones realmente no valdría la pena.

Algo aprendés en medio del peor caos al que te hayas enfrentado a nivel personal: tenés mucha suerte de que Dios no sea una máquina, incluso en madrugadas como hoy, incluso en capítulos de tu historia como éste.

* * *

Fue al final del día, al principio de una nueva y brillante mañana, luego de que el diluvio cesara, los truenos se apagaran, la lluvia dejara de caer y el cielo comenzara a esclarecerse, fue cerca de las siete de la mañana que el último sollozo subió por tu garganta, y recuperaste un poco la cordura, y tus sentidos dejaron de estar tan saturados y alterados, y tu cerebro comenzó a funcionar con un poco más de normalidad, y pudiste abrir los ojos otra vez a pesar de tus pestañas empapadas, y pudiste encontrar tu voz y empezar a hablar.

Y lo primero que le dijiste a Tony antes de iniciar lo que sería una conversación confusa y larga fue que estabas agradecida a pesar de todo, agradecida por él, agradecida por su amor, agradecida de que Dios no fuera una máquina. Y eso último otro no lo hubiera comprendido, a otro tendrías que habérselo explicado, otro te habría tomado por loca, otro habría pensado que estabas delirando, divagando, con la mente demasiado nublada por el dolor. Pero él te entendió, él comprendió, él te dijo que también agradecía no haber sido creado a imagen y semejanza de una máquina.

Y luego de esa muestra de un entendimiento que se halla solamente en almas gemelas se lanzaron a hablar.

Fue al principio de una nueva y brillante mañana que mantuvieron una de las conversaciones más difíciles que les tocaría hilar, usando palabras, gestos, caricias, abrazos, y hasta golpes y rasguños, y hasta gritos entre los susurros.

* * *

**Segunda nota: **Cada día me gusta menos lo que escribo, pero cada día escribir me gusta más.


	103. No existirán, ni existen, ni existieron

**Nota de una autora muy, muy, muy exhausta y poco satisfecha con el resultado de este capítulo:** Después de escribir esto, no me quedan fuerzas para nada hoy. Sé que debe ser, por mucho, lo peor que escribí, y es tan repetitivo y poco interesante y poco coherente que ni lo quiero releer, porque si lo hago, probablemente termine borrando tood. Espero poder mejorar con lo que sigue; voy a empezar a escribir mañana el capítulo 104, en un intento desesperado de lograr algo más o menos digno de ser leído. Ojalá en realidad este capítulo no sea tan terriblemente malo como yo pienso que es._  
_

* * *

_No existirán,_

_Ni existen,_

_Ni existieron._

Tu hermana te había obligado a prometer que conducirías con cuidado.

Cumpliste con tu palabra.

No excediste los límites de velocidad.

Te esforzaste por prestar extrema atención, ignorando tu cerebro comprimido, tu mente colapsada, tu corazón reventando contra tus costillas, tus nervios enervados, tus ganas de vomitar.

Respetaste todos los semáforos, te detuviste en cada luz roja. Nadie aguardaba en las intersecciones para cruzar de una acera a la otra, pero vos respetaste las leyes de tránsito y esperaste a que la luz se tornara verde de todos modos.

_No, a las leyes de tránsito no_. Respetaste la palabra dada a tu hermana, la promesa de conducir con cuidado, la promesa de no arriesgarte a sufrir un accidente que pudiera dejar tu auto abollado como una latita de gaseosa, y a vos con los huesos fracturados, una hemorragia interna… o peor, sin un latido que escuchar en tu cavidad torácica, con muerte cerebral, sin pulso en las muñecas, sin aire en los pulmones, una cáscara partida al medio, vacía.

Condujiste hasta la calle donde vive Martina en medio de uno de los peores temporales de los últimos tiempos, haciendo hasta lo imposible por mantenerte tan enfocado como posible.

Le habías dado a Martina tu palabra.

Vos nunca rompés tu palabra.

Vos nunca quebrás una promesa.

Prometiste pasar con Michelle cada 7 de Septiembre que te quede, y todos los días anteriores a ese, y todos los días posteriores también.

Vos nunca quebrás tus promesas.

Le entregaste a Michelle tu existencia, y lo que se regala no se quita.

Jamás serías capaz de quitarle algo a Michelle.

_Jamás._

Por eso condujiste con cuidado.

La conversación telefónica sostenida entre Martina y vos se reprodujo una y otra vez en tus oídos, como un disco rayado que se traba siempre en la misma parte. Intentabas alejar las palabras que se agolpaban allí en tus sienes y se reproducían como una vieja canción que uno quiere olvidar pero que no puede arrancarse porque parece haber echado raíces sobre el cerebro. Tratabas de acallar los murmullos incesantes porque sabías que era importante que te mantuvieras concentrado si querías manejar con prudencia _y_ llegar antes de que te explotaran el corazón o la cabeza, o ambos. Nada te hubiera servido tanto en ese momento como desarrollar la capacidad de poner la mente en blanco por completo a voluntad; tuviste que conformarte con exprimirte los sesos intentando no pensar en nada, no recordar nada, no sentir nada.

No pudiste aguantar mucho sentado detrás del volante, con los pies en los pedales, la vista fija en el camino, deshaciéndote en esfuerzos por concentrarte y evitar que los nervios te dejaran en carne viva: estando a diez bloques de distancia del edificio en el que vive tu hermana estacionaste el coche en el primer lugar libre que encontraste, tiraste el teléfono móvil en el asiento del acompañante, y apenas recordando activar la alarma y guardar las llaves en el bolsillo de tu abrigo, te largaste a correr bajo la lluvia empapándote hasta los huesos, el agua helada calando hasta lo más profundo de tu ser, tu corazón reventando contra tus costillas.

Corriste.

Corriste como nunca antes.

Corriste bajo la lluvia helada, rogando que pudiera lavarte las heridas provocadas por ese dolor insoportable que estaba clavándose en vos como astillas de vidrio.

Corriste desesperado, queriendo alejar las preocupaciones y la frustración y las dudas y los miedos y las preguntas sin respuestas y las respuestas sueltas que no servían de nada.

Corriste, toda esa adrenalina fluyendo pura por tus venas mezclada con tu sangre.

Corriste, deseando desquitarte con el mundo por haber hecho que cayera sobre vos, sobre ustedes dos, tanto sufrimiento, de golpe, inesperadamente, inexplicablemente, un sufrimiento que tiene sus raíces en algo que no acabás de comprender y que fue impulsado hacia la superficie pero todavía no llegás a entender bien cómo.

Corriste, la necesidad de sentir el frío erizando tu piel y la tormenta bañándote, recordándote que estás vivo, que la función continúa, que el juego no terminó, que no te derrotaron, que existís.

Corriste, tus emociones impulsándote.

Corriste, la necesidad física y emocional de llegar junto a Michelle y refugiarla en tus brazos y quitar cada gramo de angustia que tuviera dándote las fuerzas para seguir, para recorrer esas diez calles que bien podrían haber sido un millón de kilómetros en medio de un feroz temporal.

Corriste hasta alcanzar tu destino.

Michelle es siempre tu destino.

_Siempre_.

No existirá, ni existe, ni existió fuerza capaz de mantenerte alejado de ella.

Michelle, esté donde esté, se halle donde se halle, sin importar las circunstancias, sin importar lo que suceda, sin importar las consecuencias. Michelle es siempre tu destino.

Todo duele menos si sabés que vas a su encuentro.

Todo duele menos si sabés que, llegues a donde llegues, ella está ahí, porque todos los caminos que elijas emprender siempre, indefectiblemente, conducen a ella, a tu propósito en esta vida, a tu Universo resumido en un ser, a lo que le da sentido a cada bocanada de aire que le llega a tus pulmones.

El aire frío quemó tus pulmones cuando te detuviste frente al edificio de departamentos en el que vive tu hermana. Al frenar te volviste consciente de los signos que habías ignorado mientras corrías como poseso, dejando atrás un auto dentro del cual te sentías atrapado, como si te hubieran enterrado vivo, como si te hubieran encerrado en una cámara de tortura, como si te hubieran enjaulado cual animal salvaje: tus músculos adoloridos, la dificultad para respirar, el dolor punzante y agudo en el pecho que parecía crecer con cada segundo que se llevaba el reloj, un mareo ligero nublando tu visión, temblores incontrolables recorriéndote como descargas eléctricas.

Tiritando, con el pelo mojado pegándose en tu frente y en tus sienes, el corazón y el alma estrujados, te golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el hecho de que en menos de veinticuatro horas las circunstancias te habían empujado hasta llevarte a exceder los límites de lo que un ser humano puede soportar física y emocionalmente: regresar a tu casa y encontrar un caos inteligible, ver a Michelle llorando desesperada, con un ataque de nervios, alejándose de vos, incapaz de detenerla, sin comprender qué había sucedido, la discusión con tus padres que sólo sirvió para generar más confusión, buscar al amor de tu vida durante nueve largas horas por toda la ciudad con todas esas preguntas azotándote, todas esas dudas enervándote, el alivio momentáneo que te abrasó cuando tu hermana llamó para avisarte que había hallado a Michelle…

Todas esas emociones culminaban en aquél instante en el cual te diste cuenta de que estabas fusilado, física y emocionalmente derrotado, venido abajo, volteado, y que todavía quedaba delante de vos un largo, difícil tramo por recorrer, probablemente lleno de baches, pozos ciegos, hoyos profundos y una variedad interminable de obstáculos.

No tenías la menor idea respecto a con qué te encontrarías al cruzar el umbral de la puerta del departamento de tu hermana, y eso era aterrorizante, paralizante, tanto que te quedaste un minuto entero debajo de la lluvia torrencial, contemplando el edificio sin realmente verlo, tus ojos vueltos hacia adentro, analizando el caos que reinaba en tu interior, ese caos inentendible que había aparecido de repente, sin que lo esperaras, sin ningún signo de advertencia, cuando menos de veinticuatro horas atrás al regresar a tu hogar después de haberte ido cuarenta minutos y te tropezaste con un problema que no acabás de comprender.

En la discusión desesperada (y breve) que habías tenido con tus padres no habías logrado eliminar ninguno de los millones de interrogantes pesando en tus hombros junto con las preocupaciones, más bien todo lo contrario: solamente había servido para que se generaran más. Te sentías como si te hubieran tapado los ojos y hecho girar hasta que el mareo fuera tal que apenas tu cuerpo pudiera mantenerse erguido sobre los dos pies y con las rodillas firmes, y luego te habían empujado hacia el vacío esperando que supieras cómo arreglar todo esto solo. La realidad es que no sabías bien qué tenía que ser arreglado ni cómo, pero lo que sí sabías - porque lo sentías en carne propia, en cada hueso, en cada circulación, en cada gota de sangre en tus venas, en cada bocanada de aire que probaba – era que Michelle estaba sufriendo, que fuera cual fuera la verdadera historia detrás de todo este desastre a ella la había dejado destrozada, que detalles más, detalles menos, palabras más, palabras menos, ella tenía el alma y el corazón rotos más allá del punto de reparación, pero confiabas ciegamente, plenamente, con una fe inconmovible, en que el amor entre los dos pudiera obrar milagros y curar hasta lo incurable, reparar hasta aquello que otros darían por perdido porque las heridas son demasiado hondas o las grietas demasiado grandes.

También te aterrorizaba la versión de los hechos que pudieras encontrar detrás de esa puerta al cruzarla, porque aquella sería en la que creerías, por la que pondrías las manos en el fuego, porque vendría de Michelle, y de nada que pasara por sus labios y llegara a tus oídos serías capaz de dudar, _nunca_. Temías que esa versión, esa realidad, fuera tan fuerte, tan cruda, que como un puño de acero sólido diera un golpe certero a las bases de tu relación con tu madre y la hundiera, quebrara, destrozara. Temías que esa versión te abriera los ojos a algo que tu corazón no podría soportar, a un costado de tu madre demasiado oscuro, demasiado turbio, que cambiaría para siempre tu forma de verla y tu juicio sobre ella.

Bajo la lluvia, como un animal herido y abandonado, permaneciste temblando, suspendido en el tiempo, suspendido dentro de tus reflexiones y tus dudas y tus preguntas sin respuesta y el caos general en el que se había convertido tu existencia de repente, cuando la primera de una larga hilera de fichas de dominó había sido derribada, llevándose por delante todo lo que hubiera a su paso, derribando una a una el resto de las fichas, generando un desastre sin forma, un desastre para el que esperabas hallar explicación y solución, incluso si en ese momento lucía como un conjunto de piezas mezcladas imposibles de hacer encajar entre sí, incluso si el dolor estaba ahogándote y presionando sobre tus sienes y sobre tu pecho, impidiéndote respirar, impidiéndote pensar, nublándote, anulándote.

Te armaste de valor y avanzaste hacia el pórtico del imponente edificio por Michelle, sólo por ella. Porque necesitabas verla. Porque necesitabas abrazarla. Porque necesitabas limpiar sus lastimaduras. Porque necesitabas consolarla. Porque necesitabas recordarle que nunca la dejarías, que no está sola, que va a contar siempre con vos, que los dos son una misma cosa. Porque necesitabas empezar el largo proceso de curación. Porque necesitabas saber exactamente qué había sucedido (muy injusto podrá sonar, pero lamentablemente te inclinabas a pensar que lo que ella diría no coincidiría con lo que tu madre te había dicho cuando le exigiste explicaciones sobre lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido). Pero principalmente porque _ella_ te necesitaba.

Y jamás existieron fuerzas – humanas o sobrehumanas, naturales o sobrenaturales – capaces de mantener a un hombre enamorado alejado de la mujer que lo necesita profundamente, con cada onza de su cuerpo, con cada hueso, con cada latido de su corazón, con cada gota de sangre, con cada partícula de oxígeno, con cada gramo de dolor, con cada hilo de esperanza al que pueda aferrarse. No existirán tampoco en el futuro, porque si el amor siempre ha sido, desde los comienzos del Universo, el misterio más grande e imposible de desentrañar de la historia de la humanidad, no hay razón aparente por la cual esto debiera cambiar. No existirán, no existen ni existieron las fuerzas capaces de mantener a dos personas que se aman separadas en un momento de necesidad, y ustedes dos no van a ser quienes quiebren esta ley, no van a ser la excepción que haga la regla, por lo que todas esas circunstancias, todas esas dudas, todos esos miedos, todas esas preguntas, todo ese peso sobre tus hombros, todo eso que te había detenido durante un minuto entero delante del edificio, bajo la lluvia torrencial que caía sobre la ciudad de Los Angeles, se convirtieron en pequeños comparados con tus ganas de llegar a ella, abrazarla y quitarle todo la angustia.

Tenés un juego de llaves que Martina te dio luego de mudarse allí, pero no las llevás siempre encima, por lo que están guardadas en uno de los cajones del escritorio de tu estudio, en tu departamento, donde te sirven de absolutamente nada, por lo cual te viste obligado a tocar el timbre. Detrás de los vidrios polarizados que impiden ver el interior del edificio, probablemente estaba uno de los guardias de seguridad o conserjes nocturnos, observándote con curiosidad y recelo, preguntándose por qué un hombre adulto se hallaba empapado hasta los huesos luciendo como si acabara de correr diez cuadras bajo la tempestad, y de hecho lo estaba, pero en ese momento aquél pensamiento ni cruzó tu cabeza.

Si tu hermana dijo algo a través del portero eléctrico antes de abrir la puerta automáticamente, no lo escuchaste. Si el encargado de seguridad te dijo algo cuando pasaste a su lado rumbo al ascensor, tampoco lo escuchaste; a decir verdad, ni siquiera notaste al hombre vestido con uniforme, mucho menos te percataste de la forma en que te miró, con una mezcla de intriga y preocupación (después de todo, tu aspecto general – empapado, con las ropas pegadas al cuerpo – y el gesto de terrible, tremenda angustia y desesperación en tu rostro llamaban mucho la atención). Estabas enajenado, aislado del mundo, sumergido en _tu propio mundo_, agazapado en la negrura que te envolvía por dentro.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron automáticamente, y te hallaste atrapado en ese espacio que de pronto lucía mucho más pequeño de lo que en realidad era, como si estuviera achicándose a propósito, con el fin de aplastarte entre sus paredes. En esos segundos que duró el recorrido te sentiste sofocado. Tu mirada estaba desenfocada, tu corazón latía más rápido que nunca otra vez, el peso del mundo parecía encontrarse allí, en ese ascensor, amenazando con hacerlo caer.

No cayó, por supuesto.

No cayó, porque hay pesos que siente solamente uno.

No cayó, porque hay pesos que sólo un par de hombros debe cargar.

No cayó, llegó a destino, y cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par revelando el pasillo, te precipitaste a salir.

El silencio casi ensordecedor que llenó tus oídos duró apenas unos segundos, y pasarían bastantes minutos cargados de tensión, angustia y ansiedad hasta poder recuperar algo de él.

No hizo falta que anunciaras tu presencia golpeando con los nudillos sobre la pulida superficie color oscuro, tampoco que tocaras el timbre; tu hermana seguramente había estado escuchando con una atención que probablemente rayaba la histeria y la obsesión, percatándose de cada ruido, atenta al menor cambio en el aire, el oído aguzado para distinguir cualquier sonido que se asemejara al de pisadas en el corredor, por eso enseguida abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para dejarte entrar.

El piso en el que vive Martina es mucho más grande que el tuyo, es mucho más amplio, está mucho mejor ubicado, y probablemente el alquiler cueste el doble. Tu hermana - habituada a alcanzar la perfección en cualquier actividad que emprenda, sea de la índole que sea – lo decoró con exquisito gusto, según sus propias palabras: 'como siempre soñó que sería el primer sitio donde viviera al independizarse'. Siempre que la visitás admirás la manera en la que sabe plasmar su personalidad, se forma de ser, su carácter, todas sus locuras, todos sus intereses, su costado burgués y su costado bohemio mezclados, su intelectualidad, su genialidad excepcional, todo aquello que la convierte en lo que es, en un mismo sitio, entre unas cuantas paredes: es impresionante como cada rincón, cada pequeña cosa, parece transmitir la misma vibra que tu hermana, como si los objetos que poseen se empaparan de ella, de su esencia.

Aquella ocasión, sin embargo, no era una que ameritara que te detuvieras en pequeñeces; estabas tan alterado que todo a tu alrededor era un borrón gigantesco, una mancha de colores sin forma ni sentido, una mezcla indistinguible. Estabas mareado, muy mareado; la habitación daba vueltas a tu alrededor. Tiritabas de frío, empapado hasta los huesos como estabas, las ropas que llevabas puestas se pegaban a tu piel, que tenía un color mortecino, como amarillento, y la piel se te pegaba a los huesos; parecías un cadáver, un muerto caminando entre los vivos, frío como aquellos que son puestos a reposar dos metros bajo tierra, con la mirada cargada de emociones diversas que se revolvían refulgiendo con un brillo opaco.

Estabas destrozado, porque ella estaba destrozada.

Estabas como muerto en vida, porque ella estaba como muerta en vida.

Tu aspecto, tu mente, tu alma, tu corazón, tu piel, tus huesos, tu anatomía entera, todo tu ser, cada célula y cada átomo, todo ello era reflejo perfecto del estado en el que ella se encontraba, porque los dos son lo mismo, porque tus emociones y las suyas son como un espejo: siempre iguales, siempre idénticas, siempre fieles, jamás diferentes, jamás algo distinto, jamás ella va a estar mal sin que vos lo estés como consecuencias, jamás vos vas a estar mal sin que ella se quiebre en mil pedazos como resultado de lo que te aqueje.

"Anthony…"

Cuando tu hermana llamó tu nombre algo se encendió en tu cerebro, y poco a poco fuiste enfocándote en tiempo y espacio hasta lograr diseminar oscuridad y luz, formas y figuras y el contorno de las cosas. A través de tus ojos nublados por las lágrimas derramadas y por las gotas de lluvia que seguía cayendo del cabello húmedo pagado a tu frente y a tus sienes, comenzaste a absorber la escena.

Martina podría haber sido descripta utilizando todos los adjetivos opuestos a los que se hubieran usado para describirte a vos. Su compostura estaba intacta, al igual que su maquillaje prolijamente aplicado para resaltar sus facciones, sus rasgos suaves y delicados más sobresalientes. La ropa que llevaba puesta, a diferencia de la tuya, tenía el aspecto de haber sido recién sacada del ropero, planchada, impecable, sin una arruga; hasta el atuendo más sencillo queda espectacular y hasta casi intimidante cuando tu hermana lo usa, y ese pantalón color tostado claro y sweater de hilo fino haciendo juego sobre la camisa blanca no eran excepción alguna. No estaba calzada con tacos, pero a pesar de la diferencia de estatura entre ambos, seguía pareciéndote que se alzaba sobre vos como un águila real, las alas abiertas listas para envolver tu anatomía encorvada, destrozada y herida para proteger tus restos mientras todavía caen las piedras.

Tu hermana tiene mucho carácter y una personalidad fuerte, y si bien no es dura como el acero y hay ciertas cosas que la sensibilizan, fue bendecida con la capacidad de mantener la cabeza fría y la sangre a temperatura ambiente cuando las piedras caen, con los pensamientos claros y el razonamiento fresco, el cerebro funcionando como una máquina, a toda velocidad y con todos los engranajes bien engrasados, sin fallas, eficiente como siempre. Martina es la clase de persona que se vuelve aun más brillante en medio del más terrible, estresante, inexplicable caos. Y fue una suerte que ella estuviera ahí, lista para animarse a echarle las manos al volante de un tren que estaba fuera de control, descarrilándose, a punto de impactarse contra una pared de ladrillos, porque vos te hallabas en tal estado que te hubiera resultado imposible atravesar esa oscuridad sin tu hermana sirviendo de guía, incluso si no fuiste precisamente fácil de guiar, incluso si tu temperamento hirviendo te llevó a dificultar las cosas no sólo para ella, sino también para vos.

Vas a agradecerle siempre a tu hermana el apoyo que te dio esa noche, la brutalidad (necesaria) para abrirte los ojos y forzarte a focalizar, a ver lo que tenía que ser visto. Siempre vas a agradecerle por haberte dicho las verdades que tenías que escuchar en el momento preciso en el que debías escucharla, sin edulcorar nada, sin pintar con acuarelas sobre el negro para hacerlo parecer menos oscuro, sin mentirte ni desmerecer tu inteligencia, sin querer venderte promesas falsas, sin querer llenar los espacios con palabras vacías para tranquilizarte. Siempre vas a agradecerle la presión que ejerció sobre vos para abrirte el cráneo y hacerte entender todo lo que en tu confusión, dolor, amargura y miedo te eludía.

Esa gratitud aparecería después, porque en el medio del desastre, con las piedras cayendo sobre tu cabeza, el mundo desmoronándose a tu alrededor, tu cuerpo fallando, tu corazón errando cada latido, tus nervios comiéndote, la ansiedad torturándote, la confusión tiñendo la escena hasta volver las imágenes ante vos borrosas e indescifrables, no serías capaz de darte cuenta que tu hermana deseaba más que nada ayudarte, ayudarte para que pudieras ayudar a Michelle, para que pudieras ordenar las piezas del rompecabezas y darle sentido a ese asunto tan enredado.

Un solo pensamiento ocupaba tu cabeza, un solo deseo tenía tu corazón, una única cosa precisaba tu alma. Estabas consumido, abatido, derrotado, con los brazos caídos, cansados, físicamente y emocionalmente exhausto, el pecho anidando un corazón estrujado, cada hueso y cada fibra adoloridos, empapado hasta la médula, estresado, con la angustia en forma de puñal clavada en el centro de tu ser, y sin embargo nada de eso te importaba, porque aun consumido te quedaban restos por ser consumidos por una obsesión que te dominaba a tal punto que el resto del Universo parecía haberse desdibujado, una nube de tinta borroneada manchando las páginas de la historia de tu vida, mientras que vos, el protagonista, intentabas abrirte paso por entre el desastre para hallar a la otra mitad de ese cuento de hadas que en las últimas horas se había convertido en una pesadilla, no en su totalidad, pero sí en ese pasaje que te tocaba, _les tocaba_, transitar.

Querías ver a Michelle.

Necesitabas ver a Michelle.

Lo necesitabas imperiosamente.

Lo necesitabas más que al oxígeno del que se alimentan tus pulmones.

Lo necesitabas tanto que corrías el riesgo de acabar desmoronándote si no podías hacerlo pronto.

Lo necesitabas tanto que te dolía el cuerpo.

Te dolía el cuerpo después de haber pasado nueve horas lejos de ella.

Nueve horas sin Michelle te habían dejado reducido a nada, puras cenizas.

Nueve horas sin Michelle y perdido en el caos, sufriendo por ella y como ella, te habían dejado así.

Nueve horas sin Michelle y perdido en el caos, sufriendo por ella y _como_ _ella _(porque lo que le duele a ella te duele a vos, es inevitable), habían desembocado en esa obsesión que te llevaba a ignorar todo lo demás, incluso tu propio físico hecho pedazos, incluso a tus hombros encorvados por cargar con el peso del mundo, incluso tu ira y tu enojo y tu bronca y tu culpa y todas esas emociones y todos esos sentimientos que mezclados daban como resultado un dolor punzante en el pecho y en la boca del estómago: querías ver a Michelle, simplemente eso, eso era todo lo que anhelabas, eso era todo lo que te importaba, y no te desacelerarías hasta poder hacerlo, hasta poder abrazarla, y acariciarla, y escuchar el sonido de su respiración, y oír los latidos de su corazón, y sentir su piel bajo las yemas de tus dedos, y asegurarte de que era real, que no era un sueño, un fragmento de tu imaginación, una ocurrencia hermosa para sacarte de la realidad esfumada para devolverte al agujero negro en el que estabas sumergido antes de conocerla.

Martina estaba hablando. Decía algo, qué no sabías. No estabas escuchándola, no estabas prestando atención. Subían las palabras por su garganta y fluía el sonido de su boca, pero impactaba contra el muro invisible, duro e impenetrable como el acero que se había levantado entre ella y vos, ese muro detrás del cual estabas escondido, agazapado, absorbido por tu obsesión, que te tensaba los músculos y hacía bullir tu sangre. El zumbido en tus oídos era tal, tan estruendoso, lo mismo repitiéndose en tu mente, una y otra vez, como un disco rayado, como una canción grabada en un casete que se traba…

_Quiero ver a Michelle._

_No me importa nada más._

_No me importa lo que me digan._

_No me importa absolutamente nada._

_Simplemente quiero ver a Michelle._

_Necesito ver a Michelle._

_Necesito estar con Michelle._

_Necesito a Michelle._

_Quiero verla._

_Quiero abrazarla._

_Quiero estar con ella._

_No pude encontrarla._

_Pero quizá pueda salvarla…_

_Quizá no sea demasiado tarde._

_Para el amor nunca es demasiado tarde._

_No tiene reglas el amor._

_No tiene obstáculos._

_Para el amor nada es imposible._

_No hay herida que nuestro amor no pueda sanar._

_No existen los límites para el amor._

_Nunca existieron los límites para el amor._

_No existirán límites para el amor. Jamás. _

_Tengo que ver a Michelle._

Esas últimas tres palabras se escaparon de tu boca sin que te dieras cuenta, sin que registraras que tu cerebro había enviado a tu lengua la orden de soltarlas. Y escuchar tu propia voz, ronca y llena de emoción y embebida en obsesión, rompió con el silencio, derribó el muro invisible duro como el acero detrás del cual parecías haber quedado, empujándote de vuelta al plano real, en el que tu hermana estaba allí hablando (vaya uno a saber qué, nunca te vas a enterar qué te decía porque no oíste ni media sílaba) y la lluvia caía azotando la ciudad con violencia como las piedras arrojadas por el destino parecían caer sobre sus cabezas. De repente los colores, las formas, los ruidos, las imágenes, todo estaba volviéndose dolorosamente intenso, corpóreo, claro, firme. Estabas allí, eso estaba sucediendo, eso no era una pesadilla, era real, y necesitabas ver a Michelle. _Tenías_ que ver a Michelle.

"Tengo que ver a Michelle"

Esa frase interrumpió lo que fuera que Martina estaba tratando de hacerte entender (porque con Martina es así: ella siempre está intentando hacer que otros entiendan su punto de vista, opinión o enfoque de una situación).

"Anthony…"

No dejaste que dijera más que tu nombre, en ese tono que te recordó tanto al que una madre utilizaría con su niño pequeño para tratar de ayudarlo a entender que lo que está pidiendo es ilógico, un capricho, algo que no se le puede conceder. Al menos así sonaron para vos esas siete letras combinadas, como si estuvieran a punto de ser inmediatamente seguidas por un 'pero', por un freno, una barrera, una pared de ladrillos.

No permitirías que nada te detuviera.

Porque a un amor tan grande no puede detenérselo.

No existe fuerza capaz de poner barreras a un amor tan inmenso, a una obsesión tan inmensurable.

No existirán, ni existen, ni existieron.

Ningún 'pero' iba a hacer las veces de freno.

Ningún 'pero' te detendría.

"Necesito ver a Michelle" repetiste, cada vez más dolorosamente consciente de tu desesperación, tu paciencia escurriéndose peligrosamente, tus nervios alterándose aun más "Martina, _necesito_ verla. Por favor" rogaste, sin darte cuenta que tus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas espesas, tu visión nublándose otra vez detrás de la cortina de agua formada por el llanto que apareció allí como consecuencia del estallido del nudo que tenías formado en la garganta, donde había estado acumulándose en el último par de minutos.

Martina desistió de explicarte lo que fuera que había estado queriendo hacer que entendieras, porque es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta cuando una batalla está perdida desde el comienzo, y a tu amor no hay lógica ni razonamiento que pueda ganarla, detenerlo o demorarlo, por lo cual acabó asumiendo que cualquier clase de conversación que deseara mantener con vos tendría que esperar hasta después de que hubieras visto a Michelle con tus propios ojos, después de que hubieras tocado si piel con tus propias manos, después de que tu corazón hubiera sentido al suyo latiendo cerca, fuerte a pesar de todo, aun palpitando a pesar de las heridas, haciéndose escuchar a pesar de la lluvia torrencial y las piedras cayendo del cielo.

"Está durmiendo en mi habitación" musitó.

_Durmiendo_. Esa palabra por poco provocó que una risa amarga subiera por tu garganta y escapara por entre tus labios. _Durmiendo_. Michelle _no_ estaba durmiendo. Lo que Michelle tuvo no puede ser catalogado de la misma manera que un día difícil en el trabajo o un poco de angustia originada en arranques de nostalgia y melancolía como para resolver que está durmiendo porque necesita descansar y reponerse y despejarse para estar más relajada al despertar y poder seguir adelante esperando que lo que venga en sucesión sea mejor que lo que se deja atrás en el pasado inmediato. Michelle _no_ está simplemente _durmiendo_, no. Y eso vos lo sabés porque la conocés.

Conocés a Michelle como a nadie, mejor que nadie, más que nadie, profundamente; conocés su alma de memoria, tan de memoria como su cuerpo o incluso más, palmo a palmo, detalle a detalle, pliegue por pliegue, mejor de lo que te conocés a vos mismo, mejor de lo que alguna vez cualquier otro ser humano va a llegar a conocer a una criatura tan terriblemente compleja como lo es ella.

Michelle _no_ estaba _durmiendo_.

Cuando a Michelle la sobrepasan las emociones, cuando el dolor es tan grande que agrieta su interior, cuando el dolor no la deja respirar, cuando se siente tan presionada que piensa no va a volver a levantarse porque el peso que carga va a impedírselo, cuando no encuentra una forma lógica de resolver los problemas, cuando no puede hallar explicaciones en ningún sitio, cuando siente que pierde el control, cuando el mundo empieza a girar tan rápido que se marea y no tiene de dónde agarrarse, cae en un coma profunda, un coma emocional, cerrándose, alejándose, distanciándose, yéndose a un plano que existe sólo en su subconsciente y al que no puede llegar la realidad que la lastima, un plano donde nada malo puede tocarla, donde se vuelve inmune, donde el cuerpo no es mutilado por cada segundo de desesperación, donde no hay pérdida ni abandono, donde la muerte no se lleva a los que ama, donde el miedo no la afecta, donde los recuerdos no la persiguen, donde puede refugiarse y esconderse hasta el momento en el que decida que puede enfrentar las cosas ella sola.

Michelle _no_ estaba _durmiendo_.

Michelle estaba sufriendo en silencio.

Michelle estaba escondida dentro suyo por miedo a que siguieran lastimándola.

Michelle estaba tratando de protegerse, protegerse como vos deberías haberla protegido, como vos le prometiste que siempre la protegerías para que nunca nada pudiera hacerle daño otra vez.

Michelle estaba transitando los procesos de un típico estado de shock.

Michelle estaba profundamente herida, desangrándose en silencio.

Michelle _no_ estaba_ simplemente durmiendo_.

Y obviamente tu hermana lo sabía.

Tu hermana no es precisamente estúpida, más bien todo lo contrario.

Tu hermana es un genio, literalmente, en el amplio sentido de la palabra.

Tu hermana ve cosas que otros no ven.

Tu hermana entiende cosas que otros no entienden.

Tu hermana comprende con rapidez lo que otros tardan años en captar o les resulta directamente incomprensible.

Tu hermana ve más allá de todo.

Tu hermana a veces pareciera puede perforar a las personas con la mirada, penetrando en sus mentes, en sus almas.

Tu hermana sabía por qué Michelle se había quedado dormida, por qué había caído inmersa en ese coma emocional, por qué se había sumergido dentro de sí misma. Martina entendía sobre ese mecanismo de autodefensa al que Michelle había recurrido para protegerse de una realidad filosa que la miraba amenazante con deseos de destrozarla, con deseos de seguir haciéndole mal, de revolver el cuchillo en las heridas y causarle un dolor terrible.

Tu hermana también sabía que Michelle y vos son los dos pedazos de una misma pieza, las dos mitades perfectas de un entero, que los dos están íntimamente conectados, de una manera que jamás podría ser explicada por la ciencia o en palabras o con hechos concretos; pero esa conexión existe, es real, tan poderosa como el amor que se profesan el uno por el otro desde antes de conocerse incluso, desde antes de nacer, desde que el mundo es mundo, desde que el Universo fue creado, y es esa conexión la que causa que lo que le duele a uno destroce también al otro.

Por eso Martina puso especial cuidado en prepararte para lo que estabas a punto de ver cuando te condujera a su cuarto: porque sabía cómo te afectaría, sabía que el dolor que estabas sintiendo en ese momento se intensificaría hasta transformarse en una agonía insoportable, sabía que sería un golpe fuertísimo para tu pobre corazón, sabía que se te partiría el alma al medio.

Sin embargo, no había preparación que bastara, realmente, no había preparación suficiente para armarte, para crear una armadura que te protegiera del golpe emocional con el que estabas a punto de ser embestido.

Nadie puede preparar a un ser humano para esas cosas, por mucho empeño que se ponga, por mucho tacto que se tenga.

Nadie puede preparar a un ser humano para ver su mundo entero derrumbado, hecho añicos, apenas respirando.

Nadie puede preparar a un hombre enamorado para hallar a la mujer que adora hundida en un pozo profundo cavado por su propia desesperante angustia.

Martina abrió la puerta del cuarto con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Apretando un botón, tu hermana graduó las luces con el mando a distancia que controla el sistema de iluminación de todo su departamento, de forma tal que se encendieron apenas, lo suficiente para perforar un poco la negrura absoluta que se cernía sobre la habitación y permitirte ver una escena que te redujo a cenizas, martillando sobre los pedazos de tu alma y tu corazón ya heridos hasta convertirlos en pequeñas astillas imposibles de recolectar, imposibles de volver a unir para arreglarlos.

Michelle yacía recostada en el centro de la cama, hecha un ovillo, en posición fetal, las rodillas pegadas al pecho, los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo como si inconscientemente aun en su sueño profundo estuviera tratando de protegerse del terrible frío emocional que congela a los seres cuando el dolor es demasiado grande y arrasa destruyendo todo como un mar helado cuyas olas se llevan todo por delante dejando un desastre detrás de sí.

Tan frágil y débil lucía, como una muñequita de porcelana. ¿Cuántas veces esa debilidad y esa fragilidad acunaste en tus brazos, envolviéndola con ternura extrema, cuidándola como al tesoro más valioso sobre la faz de la Tierra, observándola con adoración pura, susurrando palabras cargadas de amor en sus oídos, acariciándola hasta estremecer las yemas de tus dedos, acunándola hasta hacerla caer en un sueño tranquilo y sereno? Y ahora esa fragilidad y esa debilidad se habían potenciado, potenciado a tal punto que la única manera de describir el cuadro era diciendo que Michelle estaba destruida, destrozada, rota en mil pedazos.

Rota, rota en mil pedazos, sus restos reposando sobre esa cama, acurrucada como una criatura que se esconde de algo a lo que tiene miedo, una criatura que se esconde de sus pesadillas, de los fantasmas y demonios que la persiguen en su cabeza y que piensa pueden volverse reales y llegar a ella para aprisionarla entre sus garras, lastimándola, haciéndola sangrar.

Tu muñequita de porcelana, tu Universo entero, la razón de tu existencia, lo único que te importa, el motivo por el cual tu corazón late, aquella por la que vale la pena el dolor que a veces causa respirar, hecha añicos, astillada, destrozada por dentro al punto tal que toda esa angustia, toda esa desesperación parecía estar reflejándose en sus facciones, esas facciones orientales exóticas, tan hermosas…

Te quedaste de pie bajo el marco de la puerta durante diez segundos que se hicieron eternos, largos, pesados, densos. Tenías un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento, liberando el llanto que se acumulaba en tu pecho y que de a poco se manifestaba en forma de las lágrimas que silenciosas no dejaban de caer por tus mejillas, manchándolas. Temblabas de pies a cabeza, incontrolablemente, tu visión estaba nublada, todo daba vueltas a tu alrededor, tus tripas estaban revueltas…

Pero de alguna manera te las ingeniaste para llegar junto a la cama (no recordás cómo, ni siquiera recordás haberte empezado a mover), y allí te dejaste caer, finalmente, dejaste que tus rodillas como de gelatina cedieran de una buena vez por todas y todo tu peso cayó en el suelo, junto al lecho en el que ella reposaba.

Rendido, así caíste.

Estabas rendido.

Estabas cansada, tan cansado…

Estabas tan destrozado…

Todo dolía tanto…

Respirar costaba tanto…

Pensar costaba tanto…

Hasta te costaba existir…

No aguantabas más.

Esas nueve horas habían sido de las peores de tu vida.

A esas nueve horas habías sobrevivido prácticamente de milagro, sosteniéndote en la certeza de que Michelle te necesitaría más que a nadie y que debías aguantar por ella.

Esas nueve horas te habían dejado exhausto física y emocionalmente.

Esas nueve horas habían sido una verdadera tortura.

Y aun no acaba este círculo.

Aun no se rompía.

Seguía girando, como un carrusel fuera de control.

Y no sabías cómo romperlo.

Y no sabías _si_ iba a romperse.

Y no sabías cómo quebrarte y salir.

Porque estabas quebrado.

Porque ella estaba quebrada.

Ella estaba quebrada, delante de vos, hecha un ovillo en esa cama, en posición fetal, con sus brazos débiles y frágiles cerrados alrededor de un cuerpo igual de débil y frágil… Ese cuerpo débil y frágil que guardaba el alma a la que la tuya está conectada, el alma de cuyo bienestar depende tu alma, el alma cuyo sufrimiento tú alma siente con la misma intensidad, ese cuerpo débil y frágil mostraba los signos del caos que reinaba en su interior, en su mente, en su corazón.

No pudiste evitar el sollozo que se te escapó; subió por tu garganta sin permiso y se coló por entre tus labios, perforando el sonido de la tormenta que entrecortaba el silencio que caía sobre el cuarto como un manto negro, cubriéndolo todo.

El dolor estaba despedazándote.

El dolor era como una sucesión de cuchilladas, una detrás de la otra.

El dolor era tan grande que se te fue el oxígeno del cuerpo.

Verla a Michelle así era, definitivamente, peor que la muerte.

Hubieras preferido que te crucificaran.

Hubieras preferido que te torturaran.

Hubieras preferido desangrarte gota a gota.

Hubieras preferido que te arrancaran la piel de a tiras.

Hubieras preferido cualquier cosa, absolutamente cualquier cosa, todo, excepto verla así.

Esa carita hermosa como esculpida en mármol, dulce y delicada, con esos rasgos exóticos y esas facciones únicas, estaba surcada cruzada por rasguños de toda longitud y profundidad, rasguños que contaban una historia, una historia de terror, la historia de cómo Michelle había estado esas nueve horas sola, sufriendo, batallando contra sus demonios internos, angustiada, los fantasmas atormentándola, el pasado cerniéndose sobre ella, haciéndola su prisionera... La historia de una desesperación tan grande, tan terrible, tan inmensurable, que la había llevado a perder el control, a permitir que sus nervios la dominaran, y a expresar todas esas emociones que se acumulaban en su pecho y hacían peso sobre sus hombros dañándose a ella misma, provocándose dolor físico para mitigar el dolor de su corazón y su alma.

Esos rasguños cuyo significado era tan grande y tan triste cubrían esa frente en la que tantas veces tus labios depositaron besos, esas mejillas naturalmente sonrosadas cuyo color siempre te recuerda al de las manzanas rojas cuando se aproxima el otoño, la zona justo debajo de sus párpados…

"Michelle…" murmuraste su nombre como quien dice una plegaria, un millón de sentimientos encontrados y rebuscados embebiendo las letras que forman tu mundo entero, aquello que le da sentido a tu existencia sobre esta Tierra y a cada día que pasás sobre ella.

Murmuraste su nombre creyendo que tu voz llamándola con todo ese amor y toda esa dulzura y devoción empapándola sería suficiente para que despertara, para que la pesadilla alrededor de ustedes se desdibujara, para que esos rasguños desaparecieran y fueran reemplazados por su piel siempre tan perfecta, esa piel de terciopelo que conocés de memoria, esa piel en la que podés leer lo que ella te quiere decir sin palabras como si estuviera gravado en ella, escrito en braille.

Murmuraste su nombre creyendo por un momento, ilusamente por supuesto, que el amor fluyendo por tus venas y alimentando a tu corazón en cada latido bastaría para solucionar mágicamente lo que cualquiera al que le quedara un poco de razón (no era tu caso, demás está aclararlo) se daría cuenta no puede ser reparado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos (¿algo en la vida puede ser reparado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?).

Murmuraste su nombre creyendo que si te aferrabas a ese sonido dulce en medio de la tormenta, en medio del caos, en medio del descontrol, el miedo, la angustia, la bronca, la impotencia, no te tragarían vivo.

"Michelle…"

Repetiste su nombre una y otra vez.

Repetiste su nombre una y otra vez, pero ella no despertó.

Quizá porque los murmullos eran tan débiles que ningún otro ser humano podría oírlos.

Quizá porque estaba profundamente sumida en un coma emocional del que tendría que salir sola en su debido momento, y del que nadie podría sacarla.

A pesar de las lágrimas que abnegaban tus ojos, notaste que sus brazos también estaban surcados por rasguños igual de largos y profundos que aquellos que tenía en la cara.

Empezaste a sollozar casi incontrolablemente, el dolor en el pecho expandiéndose por el resto de tu anatomía, tus rodillas temblando contra el suelo, la habitación dando vueltas a tu alrededor como si te hubieran obligado a subirte a un carrusel endemoniado.

Tragando con dificultad (podrías haber jurado que el nudo en la garganta se había vuelto más sólido que nunca), acariciaste las heridas auto infligidas con las yemas de tus dedos, apenas rozándolas porque temías causarle más daño del que ella ya se había provocado en su ataque de nervios, pero al mismo tiempo tenías la secreta esperanza de que tus caricias podrían sanar esas heridas de algún modo, porque estabas firmemente convencido de que el amor sería la fórmula secreta, la receta exacta para curarla, para cuidarla, para volver a reconstruir las piezas rotas, porque un amor como el de ustedes tiene que poder contra todo sin excepción, porque dudás exista, haya existido o vaya a existir fuerza capaz de evitar que un amor tan grande como el que ustedes dos se profesan sane cualquier mal.

No podías creer que aquello era real, que estaba sucediendo, que no era una fantasía macabra creada por tu cabeza para torturarte, una realidad alterna de la que saldrías pronto para encontrarte con que aun era la madrugada del viernes y Michelle dormía tranquila, sin rasguños ni rastros de lágrimas en su cara, protegida en el calor de tus brazos, tu alma y su alma intactas, tu corazón y su corazón enteros.

Y las suaves caricias de tus dedos no cerraban sus heridas.

Y las suaves caricias de tus dedos no hacían desaparecer esos rasguños que en su cuerpo se manifestaban como muestra visible de los que cruzaban de palmo a palmo su interior.

Y eso te frustraba.

Y eso te ponía nervioso.

Y eso aumentaba la intensidad de tus sollozos.

Y te dolía hasta el dolor.

Y la desesperación era enorme.

Y la desolación crecía con cada segundo.

Y cada segundo era pesado como el plomo.

Y cada segundo tenía una duración que se asemejaba a la de una eternidad.

"Tony…" la voz de tu hermana llamándote otra vez por aquella versión recortada de tu nombre que raramente se le oía usar te llevó de vuelta a una realidad un poco más concreta que esa en la que todo era negro como la noche y te ahogabas en tu propio llanto convulso.

Sentiste su mano posándose sobre tu hombro.

No era un gesto de apoyo.

No era un gesto de consuelo.

Tu hermana posee esa capacidad impresionante de transmitir con su solo ser, con su sola presencia, y en ese momento con aquella mano posada firmemente en tu hombro estaba diciéndote que era ya hora de que abandonaras tu posición arrodillado en el suelo, sollozando desconsolado; estaba diciéndote que ya habías tenido tu momento para comprobar que Michelle estaba allí, rota como una muñeca de porcelana a la que han pisoteado hasta sólo quedaron las astillas, pero aun respirando, su corazón aun latiendo; estaba diciéndote que ya habías tenido tu momento para descargarte, para dejar salir esas emociones acumuladas durante las últimas nueve horas, para desquitarte, para aflojar un poco y permitir que el llanto guardado en tu pecho saliera.

Esa mano posada con firmeza, ejerciendo presión sobre tu hombro adolorido y cansado, estaba diciéndote que tenías que ser menos egoísta, levantarte, calmarte, buscar la manera de acomodar tu cerebro para que volviera a funcionar más o menos bien, y empezar a reconstruir lo roto, empezar a entender lo que hasta ese momento no era más que un manchón hecho de palabras todas juntas, amontonadas, imposibles de leer, porque solamente de esa manera ibas a poder solucionar _algo_.

Sí, estabas siendo egoísta.

Tu egoísmo se veía manifestado en el hecho de que, en lugar de estar haciendo hasta lo imposible por lograr que las piezas del rompecabezas encajaran, estabas descargando tus emociones, sacándotelas de encima, vaciándote un poco de tan inmensa angustia, buscando un poco de consuelo y tranquilidad acariciando esa piel lastimada pero aun tibia y suave como el terciopelo, escuchando su respiración por sobre los sonidos estremecedores del diluvio, dándole a tu corazón el gusto de comunicarse con el de ella en pulsaciones que cargaban más significado que muchas de las supuestamente más grandes frases de amor escritas por los más grandes autores universales.

Tu hermana te ayudó a ponerte de pie.

Temblabas de pies a cabeza, como una hoja que cayó en otoño y se encuentra de repente desprotegida frente al viento cruel del invierno.

Te sobrevinieron un mareo terrible que hizo que la habitación entera girara a tu alrededor y una oleada de náuseas que quemó tu esófago como si te hubiera crecido un dragón en el estómago y éste hubiera empezado a escupir fuego hacia arriba.

"Vamos, Anthony" tu hermana murmuró, tomándote del brazo con intención de guiarte fuera del cuarto "Michelle está descansando" susurró, percibiendo que te mostraba reacio a dejarla sola "Vamos, Anthony" repitió.

Te dejaste conducir como una criatura después de una pesadilla.

Tu hermana volvió a apagar las luces, dejando la pieza sumida en absoluta oscuridad. Se te fue todo el aire de los pulmones y tu sangre corrió más espesa; sentías que estabas dejándola sola, abandonada, como el resto de las personas importantes en su vida habían hecho en un punto u otro, por un motivo u otro.

_Michelle duerme cuando está angustiada_ te recordaste. _Necesita descansar. Va a despertar cuando esté lista para enfrentarse a esto_ una voz susurraba en tu cabeza. _Yo necesito encontrar una manera de entender todo esto para ayudarla, para curarla._

Cuando quisiste darte cuenta de dónde estabas, te hallabas de nuevo en medio de la amplia sala de estar, tu hermana aun tomándote del brazo, aunque esta vez con su tacto buscaba calmarte.

"¿Dónde la encontraste?" te salió el interrogante de la boca, sin que te dieras cuenta, sin que lo procesaras antes de que las palabras se precipitaran.

¿Dónde buscó Martina que a vos no se te ocurrió?

¿Dónde fue Martina que vos no fuiste?

¿Qué pensó Martina que vos no pensaste?

¿Qué hizo ella que vos no hiciste?

¿Qué fue lo diferente que ella agregó a la ecuación para obtener el resultado correcto?

Necesitabas saber.

Necesitabas saberlo con urgencia.

Nueve horas buscándola…

Nueve horas desesperado…

Nueve horas en la confusión…

Nueve horas llorando…

Nueve horas con el corazón en la boca…

Precisabas respuestas.

Respuestas para hacer que las piezas encajen.

Pero tu hermana no estaba dispuesta a contestar.

"Vamos a sentarnos…" dijo, haciendo el intento de llevarte hacia la cocina.

Tus músculos se tensaron automáticamente y te pusiste a la defensiva, como un animal acorralado, porque estabas herido, porque estabas cansado, porque estabas preocupado.

"¿Dónde la encontraste, Martina?" repetiste, ya un poco más alterado, las emociones aflorando otra vez, los nervios de nuevo enviando descargas eléctricas.

Tu hermana suspiró.

El suspiro resonó en toda la habitación, tapando incluso el ruido de los truenos en el apogeo de la tormenta.

Suspiró y mirándote a los ojos, con una voz que casi podría describirse como neutra, dijo:

"Su coche estaba estacionado en la puerta del cementerio"

Tu reacción de sorpresa y desconcierto fue automática:

"¿El cementerio?"

Las palabras repetidas por vos, saliendo de tu boca, sonaban raras, absurdas… ¿Qué estaba haciendo Michelle en el cementerio? No tenía sentido… Al menos no uno que vos pudieras ver.

"Sentémonos, Tony. Por favor" Martina te pidió otra vez, insistiendo para que la acompañaras a la cocina.

Te negaste a ir. Estabas encaprichado con que te dieran toda la información junta, de un tirón, de golpe, sin anestesia; no querías que tratara de sedarte con un vaso de leche tibia como sea hace con un nene chiquito que tiene problemas para dormir.

"Necesito explicaciones, Martina…" dijiste entre dientes apretados, cerrando las manos en puños y clavándote las uñas en la carne, sintiendo casi satisfacción al recibir una punzada de dolor que se explayó por todo tu brazo.

"Y yo voy a dártelas, Anthony" te aseguró, sosteniéndote la mirada y comunicándote sin hacer uso de lenguaje hablado alguno que era preciso que la escucharas, que la dejaras manejar esto, porque ella era la que tenía la cabeza fría, ella era la que podía lidiar con situaciones como ésta, ella era la que estaba con todos sus censores y radares prendidos, y vos eras el manojo de nervios que había pasado nueve horas yendo de una punta de la ciudad a la otra para luego correr diez calles bajo una lluvia torrencial, vos eras el que acababa de colapsar de rodillas junto a su cama, vos eras el que acababa de sollozar hasta destrozarse la garganta, vos eras el que estaba emocionalmente hecho pedazos, vos eras el que tenía el alma y el corazón hechos jirones, vos eras el que no estaba en posición de discutir sino en posición de ser guiado.

El problema es que a veces la gente como vos es terca, necia, testaruda, y no permiten que aquellos que de verdad desean ayudarlos los conduzcan por el medio del desastre, porque piensan que pueden solos, porque quieren arreglar ellos todo en la oscuridad en lugar de permitir que otros arrojen luz sobre las tinieblas.

Tu hermana estaba diciéndote eso con la mirada: ella estaba ahí para evitar que cometieras estupideces, para pensar por vos, para que te desahogaras y desquitaras, para mostrarte por dónde ir, para evitar que te llevaras una columna puesta por no estar prestando atención al sendero.

Te sentaste a la mesa de la cocina. A Martina le encanta cocinar, por eso tiene los mejores equipos, los mejores artefactos, los mejores accesorios. La cocina es un lugar de relajación y distracción, un espacio al que considera demasiado propio, casi tanto como su estudio o como su biblioteca, y al igual que el resto del departamento tiene pequeñas cosas, pequeños detalles que convierten a ése en un sitio absoluta e indiscutiblemente _suyo_.

En una de las dos puertas del enorme refrigerador hay, sostenida por un imán rojo en forma de corazón, una única fotografía de ella con Kiefer. Cuando tus ojos cansados y nublados de lágrimas dieron con ella, notaste la ausencia de tu cuñado.

"Kiefer está en su casa" Martina te dio la respuesta a la pregunta que no tuviste tiempo de formular, como si hubiera podido leer tu mente "_Yo_ lo mandé para su casa" aclaró "Él me ofreció quedarse, pero realmente no vi la necesidad"

Llenó la pava con agua, la puso al fuego, de la alacena sacó dos tazas y dos platitos de porcelana blanca, escuchaste el tintineo de la vajilla mientras buscaba dos cucharitas…Estaba preparando té.

No querías tomar té.

Tu malestar, tus problemas, todo este desastre… Nada de eso se solucionaría con una taza de té, como si lo que te aquejaba fuera un virus estomacal o un resfrío.

"Kiefer no tenía por qué presenciar nada de todo esto" dijo, al tiempo que se sentó a tu lado mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera "Es una situación tuya y de Michelle, no debería haber más terceros involucrados que los estrictamente admisibles…"

"Gracias, Martina" mascullaste, pasándote el dorso de la mano por los ojos para enjuagarte las lágrimas, volviendo a tragar con dificultad.

"No tenés nada que agradecerme. Somos hermanos. Sos una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, Anthony. Siempre que pueda voy a ayudarte" prometió.

"¿Cómo…?" te costaba formar las palabras, ni hablar de formar una frase "¿Quién te… quién te avisó que yo estaba buscando a Michelle?"

"Papá me llamó prácticamente con un ataque de nervios para preguntarme si habías venido para acá" comenzó "Acabó contándome más o menos lo que había sucedido, pero hay muchos cabos sueltos..., piezas que no encajan donde deberían..."

Vos te sentías igual: había demasiados cabos sueltos, demasiadas piezas que no encajaban donde deberían.

"En ese momento lo único que me importaba era encontrarte a vos o a Michelle antes de que a alguno de los dos le pasara algo, entonces no hice más preguntas"

Por poco se te escapa una risa amarga, que quedó atascada en medio de tu garganta y tuviste que tragártela: tu hermana, la abogada, la que todo lo cuestiona, la que siempre tiene listos los signos de interrogación para meter dichos complicados entre ellos, la que jamás deja que la duda le carcoma el cerebro, la que tiene que saberlo todo, la que no puede con su curiosidad, la que interroga a cualquiera en cualquier circunstancia y por cualquier motivo, callándose, _no_ haciendo preguntas… Algo inédito, realmente, se te ocurrió con ironía.

"Pero ahora tengo muchas preguntas que necesitan respuesta" siguió, mirándote a los ojos "Y estoy segura de que vos también debés tenerlas. Quizá los espacios en blanco que a mi me falta llenar puedas completarlos vos, y viceversa…"

"Tenía tanto miedo, Martina" confesaste, ahogando otro sollozo repentino "Tengo tanto miedo y estoy tan confundido... Me siento como si estuviera tratando de caminar sobre arenas movedizas, y con cada paso que doy sólo me hundo más y más" no sabías bien si esa era la manera adecuada de poner lo que te estaba pasando en palabras, pero era lo único que se te ocurría "... No sé bien lo que pasó, no sé qué hacer..." admitiste, las lágrimas otra vez bañando tu rostro, tu cuerpo entero temblando.

"Calmáte, Anthony" te dijo con firmeza "Lo primero que debés hacer es calmarte. Tranquilizate. Te necesito tranquilo y con la cabeza fría. Michelle está a salvo, está bien…"

Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Era una locura decir que Michelle estaba bien. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo? ¿Cómo hubiera sido posible que lo estuviera? Había salido corriendo desesperada de tu departamento, fuera de sí, desencajada, completamente sumergida en alguna terrible pesadilla desarrollándose a ojos abiertos dentro de su mente, absorbiéndola, asfixiándola. Se había escapado, como si la muerte misma hubiera estado pisándole los talones y extendiendo sus brazos putrefactos para atraparla entre ellos. Ninguna persona que llora desconsoladamente como ella lo había estado, con la cara bañada en lágrimas, temblando sin control, murmurando incoherencias, poseída por una angustia demasiado profunda para ser correctamente descripta. Una persona que desaparece durante nueve horas _no_ está bien; una persona que acaba estacionando su coche en la puerta de un cementerio y dice ahogada en llanto las cosas que Michelle dijo _no_ está bien; una persona que se hace tanto daño físico, arañándose la cara hasta dejar marcas profundas de rasguños y mordiéndose los labios hasta hacérselos sangrar, _no_ está bien.

Era una locura, una completa locura decir que Michelle estaba bien. Michelle estaba destrozada. Rota. Hecha pedazos. La mujer a la que viste un rato atrás, durmiendo hecha un ovillo, con los brazos alrededor de su torso como tratando subconscientemente de protegerse de algo o de alguien, se asemejaba demasiado a una criatura indefensa letalmente herida, y esa era una imagen que jamás se borraría de tu mente, por mucho que intentaras quitártela, pues había quedado grabada a fuego en tu retina: Michelle pálida, como muerta en vida, su respiración agitada y pesada como si cada gota de oxígeno le costara una gota de sangre, tantas similitudes con una muñeca de porcelana hecha añicos contra el suelo, hecha trizas, las astillas brillando listas para cortar a cualquiera que deseara acercarse para tratar de juntarlas y recomponer las piezas, para cortar a cualquiera que tuviera la intención de arreglar a esa muñeca despedazada.

No, Michelle no estaba bien. Estaba herida. Estaba lastimada. Estaba sufriendo. Su corazón estaba lleno de agujeros, agujeros que _debías_ llenar, baches que _debías_ reparar para poder sanarla. Pero estabas perdido, estabas confundido, estabas asustado, y no sabías cómo, no sabías exactamente el por qué de todo este desastre en el que habían caído súbitamente cuando ambos pensaban que todo venía saliendo dentro de todo mucho mejor de lo esperado. Todo lo que sabías era que de todas las palabras que podrían usarse para describir el estado de Michelle en esos momentos – tanto físico como emocional – 'bien' definitivamente no era una de ellas, más bien hubiera sido ideal elegirla para encabezar la lista de antónimos para todos los otros adjetivos que habrían encajado perfectamente con su cuadro.

No existe, ni existió, ni va a existir fuerza alguna – humana o sobrehumana, natural o sobrenatural – que pueda convencer a un hombre enamorado de lo contrario a lo que su alma le dice con cada vibración, a lo que siente en sus huesos, en la sangre que corre por sus venas.

Y el tuyo no iba a ser el primer caso.

Y el tuyo no se transformaría en la excepción que hace a la regla.

Porque cuando se trata de un amor tan enorme, tan terrible, tan grande, tan inmensurable, las reglas se esfuman, no las hay tales, desaparecen, pierden peso, pierden sentido, se vuelven polvo, se vuelven nada, son cenizas, se las lleva el viento.

Para el amor no existen reglas.

Cuando el amor es verdadero no requiere reglas. Las aborrece. Las rechaza. No las entiende. No las escucha. No las ve, porque directamente no están ahí, no hay nada que ver, pues no existen. Cuando el amor es verdadero las reglas no existen. Ni existieron ni van a existir, no para esa clase de amores por los que se mata y por los que se muere.

Entonces, para tu amor no existen reglas. No pueden existir reglas para un amor como el de ustedes dos, iría contra todas las leyes naturales, iría contra todas las leyes del Universo, ese Universo creado por el mismo Dios que con sus propios dedos dio forma a tu alma y a su alma hasta convertir a ambas en los pedazos que encastrados forman una misma pieza, un todo.

Dios decidió que para el amor verdadero las reglas no existen.

No existirán, no existen ni existieron.

Y si así lo decidió Dios, entonces así está bien.

¿Quién sos vos entonces para decidir o decir lo contrario?

¿Quién sos vos entonces para pensar lo contrario?

¿Quién sos vos entonces para actuar de manera contraria?

¿Quién sos vos para no escuchar lo que te grita el instinto?

"No, no está bien" murmuraste, con los dientes apretados, la sangre hirviendo en tus venas, tu presión disparada hacia el techo, las manos cerradas en puños con las uñas clavándose en tus palmas, toda una madeja de emociones enredadas latiendo en tu pecho donde debería haber estado palpitando un corazón sano y fuerte llamando el nombre de la persona a la que amás; en su lugar, de haber estado despierta y podido escuchar, la única que comprende el lenguaje que tu corazón habla y puede descifrar lo que dice, habría oído gemidos lastimeros, un llanto incesante, como los quejidos de un animal que después de haber sido ferozmente atacado está tratando de lamerse las heridas.

"_Va a estar bien_"

La contestación que te dio tu hermana no sonó como una promesa, no. No era un intento suyo para tranquilizarte, para confortarte, como cuando se le dice a un niño algo para calmarlo y hacer que deje de llorar o abandone un capricho. Lo que tu hermana te dio en respuesta fue una afirmación, una afirmación rotunda y cargada de peso, una afirmación en la que creía rotundamente con todo su ser, con toda su inteligencia, sabiduría y lógica. Martina estaba segura de que Michelle se pondría bien, de que el dolor pasaría, de que las marcas profundas se borrarían, de que las cicatrices con el tiempo se harían menos y menos visible (las cicatrices jamás desaparecen, eso es obvio, pero puede aprenderse a vivir con ellas, tanto que llegado un punto se mimetizan con la piel).

Y toda esa seguridad empapaba su voz, dándole fuerza.

"Si vos la ayudás, va a estar bien" insistió, mirándote con intensidad, diciéndote con los ojos muchas cosas que no cabían realmente en palabras, cosas que las palabras sencillamente no pueden explicar o transmitir.

Michelle necesitaba tu ayuda.

Y vos necesitabas ayudarla.

Los dos se necesitaban profundamente.

Tenías que dejar de ser tan egoísta.

Tenías que apartar tus emociones de un empujón, correrlas, ignorarlas, hacerlas a un lado, lo que fuera con tal de poder despejarte y prepararte para cuidar de Michelle, para mantenerte de pie por ella, para seguir respirando por ella, para seguir pensando por ella, para protegerla como realmente se merecía, de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, de lo que fuera que hubiera pasado.

"Anthony, es imposible hallar una respuesta si la pregunta no tiene sentido, y en este momento arrojar un poco de sentido es lo que más nos hace falta"

La voz de Martina te llegaba monótona y de lejos, como si se encontraran cada uno en distintos extremos de un tubo larguísimo.

Hasta que en medio de lo que fuera que estaba diciendo, lograste captar otra frase que alteró tus nervios y te hizo explotar:

"No hay acertijo que se resuelva con las pistas mezcladas..."

"¡Esto no es un acertijo! ¡No es un juego!" le recordaste, enojado, con el corazón latiendo en tu pecho fuera de control y rebotando contra tus costillas, los oídos zumbándote y tus sienes a punto de reventar.

"No dije que lo fuera" tu hermana se defendió sin levantar la voz ni perder los estribos "Al menos no un juego. Pero no podés negar que todo este asunto es una pelota de lana gigantesca llena de nudos. Mamá dice una cosa, papá otra, lo poco que Michelle me dijo carece de coherencia. No vas a poder contarme tu versión de los hechos si no te calmás un poco…"

"No soy un testigo en uno de tus casos para que me subas al estrado y me sometas a un interrogatorio sobre 'mi versión de los hechos'…" le contestaste cortante, tajante, con los dientes apretados y los músculos tensos.

Estabas demasiado nervioso…

Estabas demasiado sensible…

Estabas demasiado preocupado…

Por algún lado tenías que explotar.

Llorar desconsoladamente ya no servía, al parecer, como vía de escape, como descarga.

Estabas tomándotela contra tu hermana sin motivos ni fundamentos, ofendiéndote por la menor cosa, tomando a mal todos sus comentarios, despreciando su ayuda, adoptando la postura de un nene histérico, testarudo y caprichoso que a todo le encuentra un 'pero' y no para de cuestionar hasta el más ínfimo de los detalles. Estabas mordiendo la mano que ofrecía limpiar tus heridas y darte las armas para que pudieras levantarte de nuevo y solucionar todo ese embrollo.

Una parte de vos sabía que estabas equivocándote, que estabas siendo injusto, pero las emociones descontroladas y a flor de piel eran más fuertes que cualquier gota de lógica de la que dispusieras en ese momento, esa noche lluviosa, en esa cocina.

"Anthony, no ganás nada alterándote…" Martina te advirtió, agregando a su tono un dejo de firmeza leve pero no por eso menos perceptible.

"¿Cómo podés pretender que no me altere si la mujer que amo tuvo un ataque de nervios, salió corriendo ignorando todos mis intentos por calmarla, estuvo desaparecida nueve horas, y yo todavía no sé exactamente por qué?" estallaste, largando todas las palabras de golpe, todas juntas, sin pensar antes de decirlas, dándole permiso a tu corazón destrozado y acongojado para manejar tu lengua.

Tu hermana no tuvo la menor hesitación en frenarte el carro.

Directamente embistió con todo.

Porque así es ella: sabe siempre qué decir, cómo decirlo, cuándo decirlo y a quién decírselo.

Vos necesitabas que te pararan en seco.

Tu hermana no dudó en pararte en seco:

"Si no bajás un cambio y seguís desquitando tu impotencia y tu bronca conmigo, probablemente te cueste el doble encastrar todas las piezas como corresponde para entender bien qué fue lo que pasó. Hay que comprender las cosas para poder resolverlas, hay que saber de dónde sale la raíz para poder cortarla"

Se sintió como un cachetazo, de esos fuertes que resuenan en el silencio y cuyo eco regresa para seguir golpeando incluso con más fuerza, con más furia.

Los muros de acero que habías levantado en segundos, en segundos cayeron, se desplomaron, se esfumaron, se deshicieron, quedaron reducidos a nada, y ahí estabas vos, de nuevo débil, de nuevo vulnerable, de nuevo temblando como una criatura, sollozando, herido, desesperado, con miedo.

Porque saber que Michelle sufría no sólo te causaba dolor a vos, sino que te producía un temor como nunca antes habías sentido, ni en tu trabajo ni en tu vida personal, jamás.

Haber visto a Michelle así, toda rasguñada, con la cara y los brazos marcados por las lastimaduras que ella misma se había infligido, con su propias manos, había despertado en vos un miedo peor que el que te había acompañado durante las nueve largas horas que pasaste sin saber dónde estaba, removiendo cielo y tierra buscándola.

Te quebraste.

Otra vez.

Todavía no estabas roto del todo, al parecer.

Todavía te quedaba resto para quebrarte.

"Ya no aguanto más" estabas llorando otra vez "… este dolor que siento en el pecho desde que la vi con la cara bañada en lágrimas y temblando" flashes del momento en el que había salido corriendo de tu departamento pasaron delante de tus ojos, y tuviste que cerrarlos para tratar de hacer desaparecer las imágenes que se proyectaban como fotografías en la pantalla de cine que tenés en la cabeza "Ya no aguanto más todas estas dudas acuchillándome el cerebro. No aguanto más no saber exactamente qué fue lo que mamá le dijo y cuánto de eso es verdad. Y estoy seguro de que todo lo que se me ocurre es más terrible y más tortuoso que la realidad, pero al mismo tiempo me da _terror_ la posibilidad de que sea muchísimo peor que lo que se me pueda cruzar a mí por la cabeza en un momento de pánico y desesperación"

Confesar en voz alta uno de tus temores más grandes en ese momento no te produjo alivio, ni aligeró el peso que cargabas sobre los hombros.

Lo empeoró.

Empeoró todo.

Lo hizo más real.

Lo volvió aun más posible.

Ponerlo en palabras, que otra persona lo escuchara, que vos mismo te escucharas diciéndolo, lo llevó del plano abstracto al concreto.

Te daba terror la mera posibilidad de revolver todo esto y descubrir que todas las ideas que se te habían aparecido en ese momento en el que los seres humanos tienden a pensar siempre lo peor y a crear escenarios de tragedia griega en comparación podrían acabar resultando mucho mejores que la realidad.

Te daba terror porque no querías perder a tu mamá.

Te daba terror porque sabías que, entre tu mamá y Michelle, elegirías a Michelle _siempre_, pero que tuvieras certeza de cuál sería tu decisión llegado el caso no significaba que doliera menos extirpar de tu vida a la mujer que te trajo al mundo, amó y crió porque su conducta, su manera de pensar, su obrar, no hacían más que infectar con veneno las páginas de tu historia que están siendo escritas ahora.

"Anthony, por eso mismo es necesario que te calmes y que reconstruyamos los hechos" Martina te dijo con voz suave, tomando tu mano entre las suyas por encima de la mesa "Este rompecabezas no vamos a armarlo en media hora" te advirtió "Tené paciencia y vayamos de a poco, porque si no vamos a llevarnos una columna puesta"

El silbido del agua hirviendo dio por finalizada esa discusión.

Sin decir nada, tu hermana se levantó para apagar la hornalla.

Vos te quedaste allí sentado, con la vista clavada en un punto fijo, mirando hacia adentro, observando tu propio caos.

Saliste de tu ensimismamiento cuando Martina volvió a dirigirse a vos:

"¿Querés que le eche un chorro de whisky?" preguntó, al tiempo que depositaba delante de vos una humeante taza de té en hebras.

Cerraste las manos alrededor de la porcelana fina, intentando inútilmente ahuyentar un frío desgarrador que poco tenía que ver con las diez cuadras que habías corrido bajo la tormenta; era tu alma la que sufría de frío.

El té estaba hirviendo, y la porcelana por ende también lo estaba, pero el frío no se fue. El frío permaneció calando hasta tus huesos, dificultando tu respiración, ahogándote como si una mano hubiera crecido en tu pecho y estuviera estrangulándote desde adentro.

Rechazaste con un leve y apenas perceptible gesto de la cabeza el ofrecimiento de tu hermana de ponerle unas gotas de alcohol al té (era una trampa, por supuesto, y lo sabías. Si hubieras dicho que sí, te habría dado un sermón de media hora sobre lo absurdo, ridículo, infantil e inmaduro que es buscar consuelo en el alcohol), y te lo bebiste rápidamente de a grandes sorbos a pesar de que quemaba tu lengua (tanto que dudabas no fuera a cubrirse de ampollas) y abrasaba tu garganta al bajar por ella. El ardor era bienvenido, por supuesto, incluso inconscientemente (o quizá no tan inconscientemente) buscado, deseado; el ardor era casi placentero, porque precisabas poder sentir algo más que el dolor emocional despellejándote en carne viva, algo más que la angustia, la impotencia, la desolación, el miedo, la culpa.

La culpa.

La culpa era terrible.

Dios mío, la culpa era tan, tan terrible.

Era peor que cualquiera de las torturas, más insoportable que cualquiera de los castigos físicos que a un ser humano pudiera ocurrírsele para infligir dolor agonizante sobre otro.

Agonizante, así era la culpa.

Agonizante.

Y estaba devorándote despiadadamente, envenenándote con sus colmillos infectados con cada mordisco cargado de saña que te propinaba.

La culpa era tremenda.

La culpa era prácticamente peor que la muerte.

La culpa era prácticamente peor que una crucifixión.

Y no exagerabas.

Por supuesto que no exagerabas.

Te sentías culpable.

Muy culpable.

Culpable porque no habías cumplido con tu promesa de protegerla.

Culpable porque ella había acabado hecha pedazos, lo cual habías jurado nunca volvería a suceder mientras vos vivieras para hacer hasta lo imposible por evitarlo.

Culpable porque la habían lastimado, y saber que habías resultado incapaz de prevenirlo para vos era lo mismo que haber sido el causante directo de sus profundas heridas.

Culpable porque la situación entera se había ido de tus manos sin que siquiera te dieras cuenta de que el control estaba escurriéndose como agua por entre los dedos.

Culpable porque a pesar de las horas que pasaste yendo de un punto de la ciudad a otro, desesperado, fuera de sí, rezando una y otra vez, no habías podido encontrarla vos mismo y había terminado siendo hallada por tu hermana.

Culpable porque fueron nueve las horas que estuvo sola, tan desesperada como vos o más, con el corazón y el alma destrozados, desangrándose emocionalmente, confundida, con el puñal aun clavado en el pecho, sin consuelo, haciéndose daño a sí misma, autodestruyéndose.

Culpable porque a la cajita de cristal en la que la guardás como a la joya valiosa, inigualable e incomparable que es, le tiraron piedras, vulnerable y expuesta a piedrazos había quedado, y al romperse el cristal las pequeñísimas astillas habían saltado por todas partes, filosas, lastimándola al provocar cortes profundos en su alma, cortes materializados en los rasguños que sus propias uñas dejaron en su rostro de muñequita, en sus brazos, en sus manos.

Culpable porque fue tu madre la que con sus palabras desató este infierno, este caos. Y por mucho que se esfuerce en fingir lo contrario con cada onza de voluntad que posee, ella no se siente culpable. Te lo dice el instinto: ella no se siente culpable. Y alguien debe sentir esa culpa que tendría que carcomerla a ella, y ese alguien que se ve obligado a cargar con el peso del mundo y con la cruz que le correspondería llevar a otro sos vos, su hijo, carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre, el único hijo que le queda sobre esta Tierra, entero y respirando, el único que no descansa en restos dos metros bajo tierra, en un cementerio, con una placa de mármol con su nombre y fechas gravadas como todo reconocimiento tangible a su existencia.

Culpable porque no vaticinaste que todo esto ocurriría.

Culpable por tantas.

Tantas, tantas cosas...

Y si aun no te habías hundido bajo el peso de la culpa, si aun no habías caído despedazado a la espera de que el destino decidiera qué hacer con tus míseros restos, era porque tu corazón sabía con cada una de sus fibras que Michelle te necesitaría más que nunca y como a nadie, que cada respiro tuyo le daría a ella el aire que sus pulmones precisaban y que por eso debías seguir respirando aunque costara, que de vos ella se sostendría y que debías permanecer fuerte para mantenerte en pie vos y mantenerla en pie a ella.

Tragaste con dificultad, y por unos instantes te concentraste en el sonido de la lluvia sobre la acera, los tejados y los techos de los coches. Literalmente estaban cayendo piedras allí afuera, y al trazar mentalmente un paralelo entre el clima que esa noche le tocaba a la ciudad y el clima que estaba reinando en tu vida desde hacía nueve horas, te asaltó la certeza de que al barco medio hundido en el que estabas tratando de navegar en mitad de un diluvio todavía le quedaba un largo trecho por recorrer, y transitarlo hasta llegar al puerto, hasta poder pisar tierra firme y esperar a que los cielos se despejen, los nubarrones se desdibujen y salga el sol otra vez antes de empezar a reconstruir sobre los destrozos, no sería nada fácil.

"¿Más té?" la voz de Martina te distrajo de tus reflexiones.

No esperó a que respondieras, y te sirvió más igual. Así es tu hermana: entiende lo que otros quieren o necesitan sin que haga falta que ellos así lo expresen. Vos en ese momento necesitabas quemar tu garganta con el té hirviendo, calentarte las manos con la loza, recordar que tu carne y tus huesos seguían allí, capaces de sentir algo más que el dolor emocional, recordar que sos un ser humano que todavía puede sentir otra cosa que no sea una angustia inigualable.

Tu hermana te entendía.

Tu hermana te comprendía.

Tu hermana estaba ahí para ayudarte, a pesar de todo.

Tenías que ser menos egoísta, tenías que poner todas tus emociones a un lado por mucho que costara, tenías que hacer el esfuerzo de permitir que tu hermana te ayudara, que te guiara.

"Gracias por el té, Martina" mascullaste.

"No hay de qué" respondió, sirviéndose ella otra taza.

"Por favor, necesito saber cómo fue que encontraste a Michelle"

"Se me ocurrió ir al cementerio más cercano porque parecía el sitio más lógico" Martina explicó con voz pausada y serena, como quien está relatando los sucesos de una película, o algo que le pasó a un amigo, o una situación ocurrida hace mucho tiempo y dejada en el pasado, donde ya no puede lastimar, donde ya se volvió gris y vieja y se secó y no tiene poder ni peso porque está marchita.

Tu hermana tiene, entre muchas otras, esa maravillosa capacidad de transmitir calma cuando es necesario, y en ese momento un poco de calma - lo reconocieras o no, pelearas contra ello o no - te hacía mucha falta. Apreciabas enormemente que no estuviera dándole un tono dramático al relato ni cargándolo de gravedad; ya era suficientemente malo lo que tu imaginación podía hacer agarrándose de las palabras que ella decía, conjurando delante tuyo escenas oscuras, casi siniestras, en las que se combinaban la lluvia torrencial, Michelle con la cara rasguñada y las uñas ensangrentadas, temblando sin control, sollozando con desesperación, herida y confusa, con el cementerio como tétrico telón de fondo.

"A lo largo de su vida Michelle sufrió tres grandes pérdidas" continuó con un suspiro, luego enumeró ": su padre, su madre y su abuela. El primero y la última no tuvieron opción: la muerte es así, cuando decide cobrarse las cuentas que tiene con uno lo hace, y no hay poder capaz de detenerla. A todos nos llega el momento, es inevitable: nacemos con la certeza de que vamos a morir, y contra eso no hay quien pueda" otro suspiro subió por su garganta "Pero su madre" se detuvo de repente y te miró, como pidiéndote permiso silenciosamente para hablar mal de la mujer que acunó en su vientre y trajo al mundo a la persona que hoy es indiscutiblemente lo más importante que tenés, lo que más amás "... Su madre sí tuvo opciones, aparentemente" dijo finalmente, ese 'aparentemente' agregado al final con el obvio objeto de darle el beneficio de la duda por pura cortesía como se hace con todos los criminales, aunque se sepa de su culpabilidad "pero de todos modos eligió abandonarla. No la juzgo" se apresuró "pero creo que de todos los caminos que podría haber tomado, escogió el más egoísta, el más fácil" volvió a hacer otra pausa "Y Michelle debe pensar lo mismo, Anthony" siguió, la seguridad impregnando su tono de voz, aunque continuaba siendo tan sereno como antes "Michelle debe sentir que su madre la abandonó porque no supo cómo lidiar con el pasado, con sus demonios, con la depresión, con lo que fuera que la atormentaba" concluyó en resumen ", y en lugar de buscar la manera de hacerle frente a sus problemas por ella, por su hija, acabó marchándose porque era, en conclusión, mucho más sencillo, y probablemente para ella haya sido menos doloroso" suspiró de nuevo "Dos personas a las que amaba la abandonaron porque la muerte tocó la puerta y vino a llevárselas, pero la otra la abrió y cruzó el umbral por voluntad propia"

Las palabras se gravaron en tu cráneo, se metieron debajo de tu piel, se embebieron en tu alma, empapándote. Tenía razón…, tenía tanta razón, muchísima razón. Otra de las cualidades de tu hermana, por supuesto, otra de las extraordinarias características que la convierten a ella en una persona extraordinaria: puede sacar radiografías a las personas, mirar dentro de ellas, descubrir cosas que se esconden y que son difíciles de encontrar, entender lo incomprensible, desatar los nudos más apretados, analizar la mente de un ser humano basándose en los hechos más pequeños, cavando y cavando hasta llegar a las raíces más profundas. Su lógica era absolutamente correcta, prolija, perfecta, fácil de seguir incluso en el deplorable estado en el que vos te encontrabas.

Y dolía.

Esa verdad, incluso contada en un tono sereno, incluso escuchada saliendo de la boca de tu hermana, que tanto esfuerzo estaba haciendo por usar el mayor tacto posible a la hora de explicártelo, dolía de todos modos.

Dolía, dolía muchísimo.

Ese sufrimiento terrible que Michelle arrastra consigo prácticamente desde que nació, esa angustia que todas las grandes pérdidas traen como consecuencia, plasmado en palabras, racionalizado, expuesto de esa manera, se sentía como una puñalada en el centro del alma.

Tu hermana no estaba haciéndolo a propósito, por supuesto que no. Tu hermana solamente quería ayudar.

Pero a veces la ayuda lastima.

A veces los que quieren ayudarnos, en el proceso nos lastiman.

_Quien te quiere de verdad te hará llorar._

Esas palabras solía decirlas tu madre; de hecho, no sería equívoco enlistar a aquella como a una de sus principales frases de cabecera.

Las recordaste en ese instante en el que sentías que se te cerraba la garganta, se te agrietaba la piel, se te nublaba la vista, lo recordaste en ese instante en el que tu corazón estaba estrujado de pena, tu alma se deshacía en temblores y te costaba respirar porque la angustia parecía haber tomado la forma de una mano invisible que se cerraba sobre tu garganta, asfixiándote.

Las recordaste en ese instante y el dolor se intensificó.

El dolor se intensificó porque recordar a tu mamá en esa circunstancia, en el marco en el que estaban sucediendo las cosas, más que un alivio, más que un consuelo, resultaba una tortura.

Trataste de empujar todos esos sentimientos a un costado, haciendo un esfuerzo terrible, tanto emocional como físico. Necesitabas concentrarte, necesitabas escuchar el resto de lo que tu hermana tenía para decir, aun sabiendo que las heridas ni sanarían ni se pondrían mejor, que sólo se volverían más profundas. Si deseabas ayudar a Michelle, primero precisabas que tu hermana te ayudara a vos, que te ayudara a comprender, a sacudirte las ideas hasta dejarlas más o menos prolijas y ordenadas.

Tenías que hacer encajar las piezas de ese rompecabezas, costara lo que costara.

"Sigo sin" tragaste con dificultad, el nudo en la garganta más tenso que nunca "... sin entender por qué Michelle acabó en el..."

"¿En el cementerio?" tu hermana te ayudó a completar la frase, llenando aquél espacio que vos habías dejado en blanco porque la angustia te impedía modular.

Asentiste con la cabeza levemente, y luego buscaste las fuerzas para explayarte un poco:

"Sigo sin entender cómo se te ocurrió ir hasta allá"

Por un instante creíste que tu hermana revolearía los ojos, o que se encogería de hombros quitándole importancia al tema, o que chasquearía la lengua en señal de exasperación ante tu falta de capacidades para abarcar las dimensiones de su lógica. Pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Simplemente cerró con aun más fuerza sus delicadas manos alrededor de la taza de té humeante que estaba bebiendo, suspiró de nuevo, y siguió hablando con ese tono sereno que se mezclaba con el sonido de la lluvia.

"En medio del dolor y la desesperación y la locura, Michelle necesitaba recordarse a sí misma que en su vida signada por el abandono de aquellos que se suponía estarían ahí siempre para cuidarla y protegerla, su padre y su abuela no la dejaron sola porque así lo quisieron ellos, sino porque así lo decidió la muerte. Michelle fue al cementerio porque es ahí donde debajo de esas placas y estatuas de mármol descansan los restos mortales de aquellos que se fueron antes que nosotros. El cementerio representa a la muerte, la misma muerte que le quitó a su papá cuando era una beba y años después a su abuela cuando todavía era una criatura tratando de empezar a ser mujer. Se me ocurrió que Michelle podría haberse dirigido allí para sentirse un poco más cerca de quienes hubieran dado cualquier cosa con tal de poder pasar un segundo más a su lado"

Antes de que pudieras darte cuenta, antes de que pudieras detenerlas, las lágrimas ya se habían acumulado en tus ojos (¿cuántas más podrían quedarte por derramar después de todo lo que habías llorado en las últimas horas?) y fluían libremente, como si tu hermana con su análisis tan sensato, tan profundo, tan correcto, hubiera abierto un grifo imposible de cerrar ahora, un grifo por el cual estaban saliendo tus emociones en forma de llanto silencioso, dejando en tu cara manchas que dibujaban el recorrido que hacían por tus mejillas hasta morir en la comisura de tus labios, cayendo al vacío para estrellarse luego sobre tu regazo.

Si pudieras, sin dudarlo ni un segundo te sacrificarías y te ofrecerías a sentir todo ese dolor, a cargar todo ese peso que a Michelle le toca llevar desde que siendo muy chiquita tuvo que enfrentarse no sólo a la historia de cómo su padre había muerto prematuramente cuando ella tenía apenas meses de edad, incapaz de recordarlo o de guardar memoria alguna de su escaso tiempo con él, sino también a una madre alcohólica, depresiva, bipolar, que luego la abandonó prometiéndole regresar cuando bien sabía que ese no sería el caso.

Si te dieran a elegir, antes de lo que tarda el corazón en emitir un latido aceptarías cambiar lugares con ella, tener vos el alma herida de esa manera, tener vos la infancia llena de problemas, el miedo al abandono, la constante sensación de que la gente es arrancada de tu vida cuando menos lo esperás, la constante sensación de que los que no son arrancados por el destino deciden irse ellos solos sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

"Por eso se me ocurrió ir al cementerio" concluyó "Pensé que… Michelle podría haber ido ahí"

"Gracias, Martina" susurraste.

Pero un 'gracias' te parecía poco.

Un 'gracias' era poco para expresar lo que sentías.

Un 'gracias' era una palabra demasiado sencilla para decirle a la persona que había sido lo suficientemente brillante en medio de la oscuridad para con su lógica perfecta arrojar luz sobre la negrura y hallar al amor de tu vida antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que siguiera lastimándose, antes de que siguiera causándose un mal físico para mitigar la pena en su corazón y en su alma.

"Gracias, Martina" repetiste "No sé cómo agradecerte…"

"Tony, no tenés que agradecerme nada" te aseguró "Cuando papá llamó me asusté mucho" admitió "Después llamó Fiona, preocupadísima también… Papá también la había llamado a ella" asentiste con la cabeza; Fiona había estado gran parte de las últimas horas tratando de comunicarse con vos, llamándote a tu celular, pero así como habías ignorado todas las otras llamadas también lo habías hecho con las suyas "Papá me dijo" Martina continuó con tiento, hablando despacio y pausado, como tanteando el camino por las dudas, para no pisar ninguna mina "… me dijo que mamá y Michelle tuvieron una conversación… sobre la familia de Michelle, y que a mamá el tema se le fue de las manos a tal punto que terminó ocasionando un desastre y Michelle se fue de tu departamento llorando desesperada justo cuando ustedes llegaban"

Hizo una pausa.

Te pasaste las manos por la cara y respiraste hondo, tratando de no caer de vuelta en un pozo ciego, tratando de no largarte a llorar otra vez, tratando de empujar tus sentimientos a un costado, haciendo hasta lo imposible por evitar las imágenes de Michelle acurrucada en la cama, con las piernas y los brazos llenos de rasguños, débil y frágil, que insistían con aparecer en tu retina como fotografías mal veladas, borrosas y extrañas.

Tu hermana sabía más, obviamente.

Pero estaba dándote la información con cuentagotas, esperando a ver tu reacción, porque temía decirte de golpe y sin anestesia algo que no supieras.

"Estaban hablando sobre la madre de Michelle" siguió.

"Ya lo sé. Ya lo sé, Martina" le aseguraste con vehemencia "Lo sé. Por eso tiene sentido tu teoría de que… de que Michelle acabó yendo al cementerio porque necesitaba sentirse cerca de su papá y de su abuela…, de las dos personas que no la abandonaron voluntariamente, las dos personas que… que le quitó la muerte y que" tragaste con dificultad, luego decidiste utilizar las mismas palabras que antes había empleado tu hermana un rato antes "… las dos personas que hubieran dado absolutamente todo con tal de tener un segundo más al lado de ella"

_Como lo daría yo. Yo siempre daría absolutamente todo por Michelle. Yo siempre elegiría a Michelle antes que a cualquier otra cosa, antes que a cualquier otro ser humano, por mucho que los ame, por mucho que me importen. Nadie me importa tanto como Michelle. A nadie amo tanto como a Michelle. Es la única por la que me sacrificaría en cuerpo, en alma y en mente sin pensarlo dos veces. Es la única por la que hasta tendría el descaro de hacerle frente a la muerte._

Martina interrumpió tus pensamientos:

"Aparentemente…"

Pero vos la interrumpiste a ella antes de que pudiera seguir.

Quizá porque tenías un presentimiento de qué estaba a punto de decirte.

Quizá porque necesitabas decirlo _vos_, escuchar tu propia voz diciendo las palabras, para poder procesarlo, para poder empezar a considerarlo una realidad, algo que sucedió, algo con cuyas consecuencias vas a tener que lidiar, algo que causó estragos a los que vas a tener que enfrentarte.

"Aparentemente mamá conoce a la madre de Michelle"

Como sacado de un cuento, ¿no?

Como sacado de una ficción perversa.

Como sacado del guión de una película dramática.

Como sacado de las páginas de una novela de misterio.

Pero es la realidad.

Es la realidad que les tocó.

Es el marco en el que cayó en suerte tu historia.

Por muy extraño que parezca.

Por muy imposible de creer que resulte.

Por mucho que se asemeje más al ingrediente principal de la trama de una telenovela que a cualquier situación que podría hallarse en la vida cotidiana.

Es la realidad que les tocó a los dos.

A ella.

A vos.

No te queda otra que aceptarlo, por mucho que cueste, por mucho que duela, por mucho que te entren ganas terribles de gritar para expresar toda tu furia porque al destino se le ocurrió mover así las fichas, predisponer así a los personajes, armar una escena casi siniestra que a ningún otro autor se le habría ocurrido.

Según lo que tu madre te contó después de que se 'destapara la olla', después de que empezara lo que sería un infierno que ardería por nueve horas (y seguía ardiendo, porque todavía permanecías sumergido en las tinieblas), después de que tu mundo se viniera abajo, después de que se abriera la tierra delante de tus pies y amenazara con tragarte entero, por una de esas casualidades inexplicables e inimaginables, su camino y el de la mamá de Michelle se cruzaron, y - también por una casualidad enorme – descubrió sin querer, sin darse cuenta de dónde estaba metiéndose, sin siquiera cruzar su cabeza la posibilidad de cómo dos historias se entrelazarían hasta convertirse en una misma, descubrió que esa mujer con la que había estado trabando amistad durante los últimos meses era la que había dado vida a la chica que se transformó en tu mundo entero, aquella en contra de la cual tu madre tenía tantos argumentos de tantos tipos en su idea (errónea, por supuesto, de eso no te cabe ni la menor duda) de que no es la persona correcta para que vos formes una familia con ella.

"Mamá salió con una historia como de telenovela" chasqueaste la lengua, en señal de qué no podría haberse sabido en concreto, porque eran varias las emociones debatiéndose dentro de vos: estabas consternado, estabas cansado, estabas confundido, estabas exasperado, estabas irritable "... No estoy seguro de haber entendido bien todo" confesaste "porque en ese momento estaba demasiado nervioso y lo único que me importaba era encontrar a Michelle" exhalaste, inhalaste, luego retomaste el curso del relato lo mejor que pudiste "Aparentemente la madre de Michelle está internada en Chicago, en el ala psiquiátrica de un hospicio" volviste a tomar aire, necesitando sentir los pulmones llenos, y cerraste los puños instintivamente hasta clavarte las uñas en las palmas, intentando procesar toda esa información, recordar con cuidado cada detalle que pudiste agarrar en el medio de la locura, rogando que tu cerebro fuera capaz de comprender esos fragmentos que parecían sacados de una pesadilla, de una fantasía horrible y retorcida.

"Anthony..." tu hermana extendió su mano con delicadeza para tocar tu brazo, y con una mirada cargada de significado te transmitió más de lo que hubiera transmitido con palabras: no servía que te hicieras daño, no servía que te lastimaras, no servía que te castigaras, no servía que te destruyeras, porque Michelle te necesitaba tan entero como fuera posible.

Aflojaste las manos, dejaste caer los brazos a un costado, tus músculos perdieron un poco de la tensión que los tenía rígidos como el acero, y permitiste que otra tanda de lágrimas acumuladas afloraran, aunque en esa ocasión caían simplemente, sin que los sollozos se formaran en tu garganta y te sacudieran con violencia como antes, cuando estabas arrodillado junto a Michelle, repasando con las yemas de tus dedos las marcas que ella misma se había hecho al rasguñarse.

No querías que ella al despertar viera tus manos lastimadas porque no habías sabido cómo lidiar con los nervios, el miedo y la presión al momento de tratar de armar el rompecabezas, al momento de hacer que las piezas encajaran.

Inhalando y exhalando nuevamente, te pasaste una mano por la cara, y permitiste a tu frente hirviendo descansar acunada en la palma, el codo apoyado sobre tu rodilla.

Tu hermana decidió ayudarte, retomando el relato donde vos lo habías dejado, completándolo con la información de la que ella disponía, que era similar a la que vos habías logrado retener cuando habías hablado (más bien discutido) con tus padres:

"Mamá es voluntaria en ese hospital" asentiste con la cabeza "Así conoció a la madre de Michelle"

"Mamá dice que esa señora…, dice que se llama Lilibeth" estabas tratando con todas tus fuerzas de recordar cada cosa dicha por tus padres horas atrás, esforzándote por revolver los contenidos de tu memoria para desenterrar esos fragmentos borrosos que parecían parte de una pesadilla, de una fantasía retorcida creada mucho tiempo atrás en lugar de una escena real ocurrida meras horas antes "El nombre de la madre de Michelle es Elizabeth…"

"Muchas personas se cambian el nombre" Martina intervino, despojándote rápidamente de la flojísima arma con la que inconscientemente habías hecho el intento de resguardarte de tener que seguir hundiéndote en la verdad "Probablemente esta mujer haya hecho eso" se encogió de hombros "El nombre de esa señora no viene al caso, Anthony" tenía razón, por supuesto, y se la diste asintiendo con la cabeza levemente.

"Mamá también dijo…" volviste a tomar aire.

No sabías por dónde empezar.

No sabías cómo expresarte.

No sabías qué palabras poner en tu boca ni cómo ponerlas, mucho menos cómo transformarlas en sonido.

No sabías cómo hacerte entender.

Estabas perdido.

Te dolía tanto el cuerpo.

Te dolía tanto el alma.

"Mamá me dijo que esta señora, la señora a la que estuvo visitando en el hospital durante los últimos meses" _la madre de Michelle_, agregó una vocecita en tu cabeza "le habló de sus hijos"

"A mi me dijo lo mismo"

"Michelle lleva catorce años sin ver a su mamá" suspiraste, sintiendo en carne propia la angustia con la que la mujer a la que amás vive todos los días desde que era una criaturita indefensa.

"Sin embargo, según nuestra madre esta señora dice que está ahí por decisión de sus dos hijos, y que la visitan con asiduidad" Martina señaló, sacándote las palabras de la boca prácticamente.

"Michelle no sabía nada sobre el paradero de su madre hasta hoy" suspiraste, te pasaste una mano por la cara varias veces, intentando despejarte un poco, porque te perseguía la sensación de que estabas por hundirte otra vez si no corrías de alguna manera la niebla que amenazaba con rodear tus pensamientos "Te lo juro, Martina: Michelle no sabía absolutamente nada de su madre hasta el día de hoy"

"Ya lo sé, Anthony. Lo que me gustaría saber es cuál de las dos partes miente en esta historia"

Respiraste hondo.

Lo que tu hermana decía tenía sentido.

Lo que tu hermana decía era lo que vos pensabas.

Lo que tu hermana decía era exactamente aquello que llevaba horas y horas dando vueltas en tu cabeza, torturándote.

Tu madre había insistido vehementemente con lo mismo: esa señora, Lilibeth, hablaba de sus dos hijos, Danny y Michelle, constantemente; le había mostrado fotos de ellos, le había contado que ellos la habían ingresado a un hospital cuando las cosas se habían salido de control y la droga y el alcohol estaban a punto de matarla, y que la visitaban cada vez que podían. Le había hablado de su marido, quien había fallecido once meses después de que ella diera luz a su bebé. Le había mostrado fotos, y tu madre había reconocido en ellas a Michelle, había atado todos los cabos, había entrelazado cada cosa dicha, y había llegado a la conclusión de que por cuestiones del destino que escapan a toda comprensión humana la vida había decidido que se tropezara de esa forma con su consuegra, pasando meses hasta el momento en el que descubrió que esa señora ciega a la que hacía compañía estaba unida a ella por algo más que una amistad. Había sacado luego la conclusión de que vos habías evitado adrede contarle sobre la situación de la madre de Michelle porque pensabas que ella no comprendería, y había decidido aprovechar el momento a solas con tu futura esposa para hablarle sobre esa extraña coincidencia, sobre esa vuelta del destino, y asegurarle que la entendía, que sí comprendía, y que tener a una madre internada en un psiquiátrico debido a sus desequilibrios mentales y su adicción al alcohol y a las drogas no era motivo por el cual avergonzarse, sino que más bien debía sentirse orgullosa de haber tenido las fuerzas para obrar como corresponde a una hija y encargarse de que su madre recibiera la ayuda necesaria.

Esa es la versión de Ana Almeida, la versión de la mujer que te acunó en su vientre nueve meses, la versión de la mujer que te trajo al mundo, la versión de la mujer que te dio seis hermanos maravillosos, la versión de la mujer que te educó, la versión de la mujer que te enseñó muchísimo, la versión de la mujer que te formó, la versión de la mujer que te desilusionó profundamente al oponerse a tu relación con Michelle por el simple hecho de que ella no es latina, la versión de la mujer que – sin quererlo, supuestamente, sin saber lo que hacía, contando con información errónea – había llevado a Michelle a descubrir, después de catorce largos años, dónde estaba su madre.

La versión de Lilibeth, la señora ingresada en el hospital psiquiátrico… Esa versión no la conocés. No la escuchaste. De las dos campanadas, solamente contás con una, con la de tu madre, pero lo que ella dice no coincide con lo que sabés es la verdad porque a Michelle le creerías por sobre todas las cosas y todas las personas: Michelle lleva catorce años sin ver a su madre, desconocía su paradero hasta el mediodía de ese horrible sábado, nunca la visitó ni en Chicago ni en ningún otro sitio, ella jamás gestionó su internación en un psiquiátrico.

Que tu madre y la madre de Michelle se conocen, de eso no tenés dudas: tu mamá cuenta con información demasiado rica, demasiado profunda, que vos jamás le proporcionaste, información sobre la familia de Michelle y sobre ciertas situaciones y hechos que sólo podría haber averiguado hablando con quienes forman parte de esa historia, porque vos jamás el contaste nada, y estabas seguro, seguro al punto de hasta animarte a poner las manos en el fuego, de que Martina tampoco había abierto la boca.

Todo eso conducía a dos opciones, dos únicas opciones, dos senderos que se abren, que se bifurcan: o la madre de Michelle en su delirio, en su locura, está convencida de que se encuentra internada porque sus hijos la llevaron a un hospital en Chicago y alucina con visitas que nunca suceden y piensa que ellos siguen en su vida aunque catorce años atrás los dejó prometiendo volver pero sin intención de cumplirlo, y le habla a todo el mundo como si Michelle y Danny fueran parte de su realidad…, o la que distorsionó las cosas, la que inventó un trasfondo que en realidad no existe, es tu mamá.

Tragaste con dificultad, cerraste los ojos con fuerza…

"Anthony…" tu hermana llamó tu nombre.

"Mamá conoce a la madre de Michelle" dijiste, despacio "Yo creo que la conoce. La información con la que cuenta… no la obtuvo de mí. La mujer que visita en el hospital _tiene_ que ser la madre de Michelle, estoy seguro de que mamá no miente en eso"

"Yo también estoy segura de que esa mujer…, Lilibeth…, es la madre de Michelle" Martina reconoció.

"De lo que no estoy seguro es de…" te costaba ponerlo en palabras, estaba costándote muchísimo.

"No estás seguro de que esté diciendo la verdad cuando jura ignorar que Michelle desconocía dónde estaba su mamá" Martina te ayudó expresando lo que a vos te resultaba imposible poner en frases.

"No sé qué creer, Martina" confesaste.

"Al final resultó que los datos de los que disponemos los dos son bastante similares… Y al parecer estamos llegando a la misma conclusión"

"Pero duele" dijiste entre dientes apretados, tus ojos abnegados de lágrimas otra vez "Me duele muchísimo creer que mamá sería capaz de deformar la verdad hasta convertirla en un arma para lastimar a Michelle. Me duele muchísimo pensar que, si sabía que Michelle llevaba años sin verse con su madre después de que la abandonara cuando era una nena, inventara todo este cuento para que se enterara 'por accidente'…"

"Papá dice que mamá jamás le comentó nada a él, que él se enteró de esto al mismo tiempo que vos…"

"Sí, lo sé" asentiste con la cabeza, enjuagando las lágrimas en tus ojos con el dorso de tu mano "Estaba tan anonadado y confundido como yo, no parecía entender mucho qué estaba pasando…"

"Me dijo que al parecer mamá eligió no contarle nada porque ni vos ni Michelle habían hablado del tema…"

"Martina, es contradictorio" dijiste, exhalando con fuerza "Supongamos que mamá esté diciendo la verdad, supongamos que esta mujer, esta señora, Lilibeth" _la madre de Michelle, la señora ciega e internada en un instituto psiquiátrico es la madre de Michelle_, una voz punzante te recordó "está bajo la delirante impresión de que sus hijos la visitan en el hospital y mamá optó por no hablarle a papá sobre esta casualidad" _esta extraña, increíble, terrible, enorme, prácticamente imposible casualidad que parece haber tenido lugar _"porque no se había enterado precisamente de mi boca…, ¿por qué habría entonces de ir y contarle a Michelle que descubrió que su madre está ingresada en un hospicio, gravemente enferma después de años de abusar del alcohol y las drogas?"

"No lo sé, Anthony, y yo me pregunto lo mismo" tu hermana te contestó con sinceridad "La explicación que mamá da no cuaja mucho, pero cuando hablé con ella y con papá estaban ambos tan alterados y yo estaba tan preocupada que te juro no se me ocurrió interrogarla para tratar de sacarle la verdad"

_Tratar de sacarle la verdad_, resonó esa frase en tu cabeza, rebotando contra las paredes de tu cráneo, haciéndolo doler aun más de lo que ya dolía. El significado subyacente estaba bastante claro: tu hermana ya estaba dando por sentado que tu mamá mentía, ya estaba asumiendo de entrada que habría que sacarle la verdad, hacerla confesar como a una criminal, obligarla a sincerarse…

Te dolía darte cuenta de eso.

Te dolía tanto.

Te dolía darte cuenta de eso, pero más dolía estar de acuerdo con ella, más dolía la incapacidad de indignarte con ella por siquiera sugerirlo, por siquiera insinuarlo, porque a vos las piezas del rompecabezas – aunque pocas y débiles, aunque faltaban demasiadas – te estaban mostrando una imagen en la cual tu mamá evidentemente mentía, porque sus explicaciones eran rebuscadas y extrañas y contradictorias, porque si de verdad hubieran sucedido las cosas como ella dice que sucedieron, habría ido a hablar con vos primero antes de sacar el tema delante de Michelle.

Exhalaste, inhalaste, volviste a exhalar, inhalaste otra vez.

"Anthony… Esto es un desastre" Martina suspiró "Es decir" chasqueó la lengua ": los dos estamos cansados, en este preciso momento el asunto está sumido en un caos terrible, y no creo que podamos arrojar mucha más luz, realmente, porque es obvio que ni vos ni yo sabemos más el uno que el otro, y todo lo que vamos a obtener si seguimos así son conjeturas cada vez más rebuscadas. Lo más importante es que Michelle está bien" volvió a suspirar "_Va a estar bien, Anthony"_ te aseguró, tomando tu mano otra vez, sujetándola con firmeza para darte apoyo "Lo que Michelle va a necesitar al despertar es a vos; creo que deberías estar ahí cuando abra los ojos, para calmarla, para hablar con ella, y para ver qué fue exactamente lo que mamá le dijo. El resto, todo lo demás, podemos ir solucionándolo mañana, cuando se acabe la tormenta y salga el sol. Literal y figurativamente" agregó.

Tenía razón, por supuesto, y vos no ibas a discutir con ella, no después de las terribles últimas horas en las que habías tenido la cabeza prisionera de un infierno, congestionada y aprisionada, con tus pensamientos y tus emociones enloqueciéndote y lastimándote, con toda esa angustia acumulada en el pecho, quemándote.

Necesitabas estar con Michelle, incluso si todo lo que harías sería recostarte a su lado, abrazarla y quedarte velando su sueño, escuchando su respiración, contando uno a uno los latidos de ese corazón profundamente herido que aun seguía funcionando, probablemente porque todo el amor que transmitía con cada palpitación estaba manteniéndolo con vida, fuerte, peleando. Necesitabas acurrucarte junto a ella y susurrar en su oído que todo saldría bien, que ella estaría bien, que las cosas se acomodarían en su lugar, y que para todo esto encontrarían alguna salida, alguna solución, incluso si por el momento la negrura era tan inmensa que parecía ninguna partícula de luz podría perforarla lo suficiente para acabar con ella.

El resto del rompecabezas podrías armarlo al día siguiente.

Harían falta muchas otras piezas, piezas que podrías conseguir una vez que la calma se asentara sobre vos y te otorgara la paciencia y las fuerzas para hablar con tus padres – con tu madre, especialmente – y tratar de ver qué es verdad, qué es mentira, qué es un invento, qué fue trastocado, qué es cierto en esa historia que parecía sacada del guión de una telenovela.

Primero debías ocuparte de Michelle. Primero tenías que curarla a ella, ayudarla a ella, sanarla a ella.

Luego podrías ocuparte del resto, poco a poco, costara lo que costara, así tuvieras que dejar en eso hasta la última gota de sangre corriendo por tus venas, así tuvieras que sacrificarte una y mil veces hasta encontrar la manera de corregir esto.

"En caso de que necesites algo, yo voy a estar leyendo en el sofá" Martina anunció, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a llevar al fregadero las tazas, los platitos y las cucharitas.

"Gracias por todo, Martina" murmuraste, la sinceridad empapando tu voz, tu corazón latiendo con fuerza, el amor hacia tu hermana mucho más firme que en cualquier momento de los últimos casi veinte años.

"No tenés nada que agradecerme, Anthony" te sonrió "Todo va a estar bien, vas a ver" te prometió.

Te retiraste de la cocina en silencio, tus pasos ahogados por la mullida alfombra debajo de tus pies y por los sonidos de la lluvia, que parecía estar poniéndose cada vez más y más salvaje.

Entraste a la habitación de tu hermana y, sin encender las luces, te acercaste a la cama. Podías escuchar la respiración de Michelle, tan clara como si se encontraran en el más absoluto de los silencios, tan clara como si afuera el temporal se hubiera apagado, como si el mundo hubiera dejado de existir y solamente quedaran ustedes dos. Podías escuchar, lo habrías jurado allí mismo corriendo el riesgo de que te tomaran por loco, los latidos de su corazón llamando tu nombre, pidiéndote que te acercaras, que te quedaras con ella, que la cuidaras, que esperaras a que despertara, que con tu presencia le dieras motivos para despertar, para salir de ese coma emocional, para resurgir en la superficie.

Te acurrucaste a su lado; el colchón se hundió bajo tu peso. La tomaste en tus brazos, la anidaste contra tu pecho, respiraste su perfume, acariciaste sus brazos y su rostro sintiendo los rasguños y lastimaduras bajo las sensibles yemas de tus dedos. Te largaste a llorar, te tragaste los sollozos, te aferraste a la mujer a la que adorás, le hablaste al oído, permitiste que el Universo se desdibujara a tu alrededor, te diste la oportunidad de descansar y recobrar fuerzas antes de que la segunda parte de la batalla se iniciara, antes de que el Universo volviera con todas sus fuerzas y los obligara a enfrentar el día de mañana, una vez que el sol se elevara en el cielo y secara los restos de la lluvia.

Esas últimas horas infernales habían servido de prueba y no habías tenido que sufrirlas en vano, lo sabías, a pesar de que el dolor, la angustia y la desesperación habían sido insoportables y te habían dejado reducido a nada prácticamente.

Eran una prueba más, otra prueba más.

Eran prueba de que un amor así de grande no puede ser detenido, un amor así de grande le da a uno la fe en que todo puede solucionarse, en que no hay herida imposible de curar.

Para este amor no existirán impedimentos.

Ni existen.

Ni existieron.


	104. Cuando inhalás el aire que él exhala

**Nota de la autora: **Estoy trabajando, por lo cual mi tiempo para escribir es más limitado, pero hago un esfuerzo por escribir un poco todos los días, y a veces hasta escribo en mi tiempo libre en el trabajo. Voy a seguir con esta historia aunque pasen treinta años, siga habiendo gente que la lea o no, pero quizá me cueste más porque ahora no dispongo de tanto tiempo.

**Ciertas aclaraciones concernientes a este capítulo:**

**1)** La falta de coherencia se debe a que a) soy un ser humano; b) los personajes también son seres humanos, y no hay ser humano coherente.

**2)** Creo que todos tenemos cierto grado de locura dentro nuestro y que hay ciertas circunstancias y situaciones que obran como disparadores y hacen que esa locura salga, aunque después la mayor parte del tiempo seamos normales, cuerdos, funcionales, etcétera. Ninguna persona - en mi opinión - está librada de que un brote de locura la ataque, ni siquiera una persona tan meticulosa, perfecta, racional, inteligente y centrada como Michelle Almeida (sí, debería haber escrito 'Dessler', pero escribí 'Almeida' en un apto inconsciente, y no lo voy a borrar).

**3)** Dejé que el diálogo hablara por los personajes, por eso van a encontrar párrafos enteros de diálogo puro. Creo que los dos caracteres están bien establecidos, y no se necesita explicar o justificar mucho lo que dicen, piensan y hacen. Los diálogos hablan por sí mismos, me parece, por eso los dejé en estado bruto.

**4)** Traté de que no hubiera incoherencias. Si las hay, sepan entender que casi pasó un mes entero desde que escribí el capítulo anterior, y aunque tengo buena memoria, tampoco soy una computadora.

**5) **Espero que les guste el capítulo. Ya mismo empiezo a escribir el 105.

* * *

_Mientras me quede aire_

_Calor nunca te va a faltar_

Lágrimas.

Empapando tus ojos.

Empapando tus mejillas.

Empapando su camisa.

Empapando las sábanas.

Empapando sus dedos.

Empapando tus dedos.

Acumulándose en tu pecho.

Subiendo por tu garganta.

El llanto te impide respirar.

El dolor te acuchilla.

Te falta el aire.

Las imágenes en tu retina se ven borrosas, nubladas.

La habitación da vueltas a tu alrededor.

El oxígeno no llega a tus pulmones.

Y el sonido de la lluvia se desdibuja, porque el único sonido que puede penetrar las paredes detrás de las cuales como un animal asustado te escondés (y tiene sentido, en realidad, porque, después de todo, los seres humanos son animales, y vos estabas aterrorizada) es el de su voz, pidiéndote que te calmes, pidiéndote que respires, quitándote de a poco del hoyo negro en el cual caíste cuando el mundo a tu alrededor sucumbió y se vino abajo.

"Respirá… Michelle, respirá… Tratá de respirar…"

Es una plegaria, casi. Lo repite como un rezo. Te pide que respires, que intentes respirar, porque de tus intentos él saca la fuerza que le hace falta para respirar por los dos; saber que estás tratando es lo que le da a él lo que necesita para poder respirar por los dos. Te lo prometió muchas veces, te lo promete cada vez que te mira a los ojos, está prometiéndolo en este preciso momento a través de sus acciones: cuando no puedas caminar, él va a caminar por vos, y cuando no puedas mantenerte en pie, él te va a sostener, y cuando ya no te quede sangre en las venas porque toda fue desparramada, él va a encontrar la manera de que tu corazón siga latiendo, y cuando el oxígeno no llegue a tus pulmones, él va a respirar por los dos, pero lo que le da a él la capacidad de pelear contra todos los molinos de viento que la vida va regando en el camino es saber que vos estás intentando, aunque te cueste, aunque te duela, aunque te desgarres, aunque ya no puedas más. Si vos podés intentar, él tiene la seguridad de poder lograr cualquier cosa.

Pero en este preciso momento sentís que no podés.

No podés respirar.

El llanto te lo impide.

El llanto acumulado durante las horas que pasaste sumergida dentro de vos, escondida en un coma emocional porque querías escaparte de la realidad, porque querías evitar un poco de todo ese dolor que estaba comiéndote viva, está saliendo, fluyendo incontrolablemente, y te está ahogando.

Te estás ahogando en tu propio llanto.

Te estás ahogando en el llanto que empapa tus manos.

Es también el llanto que empapa sus manos.

Te estás ahogando en el llanto que empapa su camisa.

Es también el llanto que está manchando las sábanas, las gruesas gotas tan similares a las que caen del cielo mojando la seda, dejando como rastro enorme, oscuras manchas, cada una de ellas una marca más en el mapa de los minutos que componen a esta madrugada.

"No puedo… No… No puedo…" es todo lo que sos capaz de decir en susurros entrecortados, al tiempo que hacés intentos desgarradores de tomar algo de aire.

Pero el aire no llega a tus pulmones.

Porque te estás ahogando.

Te estás ahogando en tu propio llanto.

Te aferrás a él.

Es lo único real.

Es lo único que necesitás.

Es lo único que puede salvarte.

Es lo único que vale la pena.

Es tu única constante.

Es lo único que siempre va a estar ahí, inamovible, inmensurable, imposible de destruir, sólido, listo para enfrentarse a todo y a todos, capaz de superar cualquier prueba.

"Respirá… Michelle, tratá de respirar…"

Él sigue repitiendo las mismas palabras.

No las repite automáticamente.

No suenan como fragmentos extraídos de un disco rayado que pasa siempre por el mismo lugar, reproduciendo una y otra vez lo mismo hasta que pierde por completo el sentido.

Son palabras que nacen desde el fondo de su corazón, palabras que fluyen de su alma, palabras cuyo significado aumenta con cada segundo que pasa, cada vez que las dice.

Te está rogando que respires.

Te está rogando que intentes respirar.

Y estás intentando.

Con todas tus fuerzas, estás intentando.

Con cada gramo de voluntad que te queda, estás intentando.

Pero no podés.

Porque el dolor es tremendo.

Y estás ahogándote en tu propio, incontrolable llanto.

_Literalmente_ estás ahogándote en tu propio llanto.

Tu garganta se cierra.

Y entre sollozos empezás a toser.

Él te ayuda a incorporarte, sosteniéndote en sus brazos, esos brazos a los que vas a correr siempre que necesites sentirte segura y refugiada, esos brazos de los cuales no entendés aún por qué te escapaste horas atrás (¿horas atrás?: a juzgar por tu cansancio, tu estado mental, tu estado emocional y el dolor físico y la angustia desgarrándote, podrías haber jurado que años habían pasado, años transcurridos en un infierno, años transcurridos tratando de salir de un agujero negro, incapaz de ver la luz), esos brazos en los que deberías haber buscado ayuda en lugar de alejarte de ellos en mitad de tu arranque de locura.

El mundo a tu alrededor gira, las imágenes en tu retina se vuelven aun más borrosas, hasta convertirse en manchas oscuras.

El mareo te abruma.

Podrías caerte con tanta facilidad… Tan frágil estás…

Pero él no te deja caer.

Él te sostiene.

Te mantiene erguida.

Sigue pidiéndote que respires.

Pero vos no podés.

"No puedo…" es todo lo que lográs susurrar, poseída por otro ataque de tos que se mezcla con los sollozos desesperados y con el ruido de la tormenta allí afuera.

"Tranquila, Michelle… Respirá, tratá de respirar… Estoy acá con vos, tratá de respirar"

Está ahí con vos.

Él siempre va a estar ahí con vos.

Ese es motivo más que suficiente para deshacerte en esfuerzos por respirar.

Y lo estás haciendo.

Estás tratando de respirar.

Estás tratando con todas tus fuerzas.

Estás tratando con todo lo que sos.

Estás tratando aunque el dolor es de nuevo insoportable, tan insoportable que por momentos tu mente atormentada es invadida por ganas imperiosas de volver arrastrándote a la oscuridad de tu cerebro, esconderte ahí, detrás de tus ojos cerrados, dejar que tu cuerpo solamente exista, no despertar jamás.

Pero es por él que no lo hacés.

Es por él que no te sumís de nuevo en un coma emocional.

Siempre por él vas a elegir seguir.

Siempre por él vas a elegir continuar.

Siempre por él vas a elegir pelear.

Siempre por él vas a enfrentarte a todo.

Si él está con vos, podés lograr cualquier cosa, ¿cierto?

Absolutamente cualquier cosa.

Estabas asustada y cansada esa madrugada en el oscuro pasillo de la CTU, llorabas desconsoladamente y también te costaba respirar, te estaba costando muchísimo, y él te devolvió las fuerzas, él te mantuvo de pie, te mantuvo erguida, como está manteniéndote ahora, luchando por los dos, soportando todo por los dos, actuando estoicamente por los dos, todo el amor que te tiene manando de su ser y envolviéndote, tocándote por dentro, arrancándote de los brazos de la muerte.

Él está con vos.

Él siempre está con vos.

Está pidiéndote que respires.

Y aunque parezca que el oxígeno no alcanza, aunque parezca que tus pulmones vacíos nunca volverán a ser llenados, aunque el llanto te quiebre y te haga temblar y te resquebraje, aunque los sollozos te hagan convulsionar terriblemente, aunque la incertidumbre y el miedo estén cerrándose alrededor de vos con intención de estrangularte, si tratás, podés respirar.

Podés respirar por él.

"Michelle… Michelle, estoy acá con vos…"

Cualquier otro se habría marchado al descubrir lo rota que estás por dentro.

Cualquier otro se habría marchado al descubrir todas las situaciones complejas por las que tuviste que pasar en tus escasos veinticuatro años de vida, esas situaciones que te moldearon hasta convertirte en una persona que aparenta muchísima más edad debido a todo lo que tuvo que afrontar.

Cualquier otro se habría marchado al descubrir lo terriblemente frágil que sos.

Cualquier otro se habría marchado al descubrir la facilidad con la que llorás.

Cualquier otro se habría marchado al descubrir la honda necesidad de afecto que arrastrás desde el principio de tu existencia.

Cualquier otro se habría marchado al descubrir que estás en constante riesgo de romperte.

Cualquier otro se habría marchado al descubrir que la agente Michelle Dessler, la que salva vidas, la que es brillante, la que tiene una inteligencia superior al promedio, la que maneja computadoras y máquinas con un entendimiento impresionante, la que dirige una unidad entera, la que se sacrifica por los habitantes del país al que ama, difiere muchísimo de la mujer que se esconde detrás de esos muros de acero tan bien construidos, esa mujer pequeñita e indefensa que precisa amor y comprensión y que todo lo que desea es una familia, alguien que la cuide, alguien que la ame, alguien a quien cuidar, alguien a quien amar, alguien que la proteja de sí misma.

Cualquier otro se hubiera marchado al descubrir lo difícil que puede llegar a ser protegerte de vos misma.

Cualquier otro no sería capaz de aguantar todo esto.

Cualquier otro no se quedaría a pesar de todo.

Cualquier otro no te amaría tanto.

Cualquier otro no estaría tan loco como para amarte tanto.

Pero él sí.

Él está con vos.

Siempre va a estarlo.

Nunca va a abandonarte.

Pase lo que pase.

Tengas que enfrentar lo que sea que debas enfrentar.

Loca o no.

Sana o enferma.

Cuerda o no.

Con tu historia hecha de páginas manchadas y párrafos mezclados y confusos.

Con todos tus defectos.

Con todas tus virtudes.

Con todos tus desórdenes.

Con lo poco que podés ofrecer.

Él te elije a vos, siempre.

Él se queda con vos, siempre.

Y por él estás intentando respirar.

"Necesito que te calmes, necesito que respires" murmura en tu oído, rodeándote con sus brazos y manteniéndote cerca suyo para alejar el frío de tu cuerpo con su calor.

Él necesita que te calmes.

Él necesita que respires.

A él no podrías negarle nada.

Nada, absolutamente nada que te pida podrías negarle, jamás.

Así como él tampoco sería capaz de negarte cualquier cosa que le pidieras.

Entonces necesitás calmarte.

Necesitás respirar.

"Necesito que trates de respirar…" él sigue rogándote, su voz cargada de dulzura y preocupación, haciendo todo lo posible tranquilizarte, su boca pegada a tu oído, sus palabras llenándote por dentro, como una caricia al alma, como una brisa en mitad de la tempestad.

Él está con vos.

Estás en sus brazos.

Te está sosteniendo para que no caigas, literal y figurativamente.

Te está pidiendo que intentes respirar.

A él no podés negarle nada.

"Respirá conmigo, Michelle…" te ruega una y otra vez.

Inhalás con dificultad.

Exhalás.

Tosés.

Inhalás con dificultad otra vez.

Él inhala.

Vos inhalás.

Él exhala.

Vos exhalás.

Inhalás, exhalás.

Cada vez te cuesta menos.

Cada vez es menos difícil.

Cada vez tus pulmones se llenan más y más de aire.

Respiran juntos, los dos juntos.

Él sigue acariciando tu espalda.

Él sigue sosteniéndote.

Él sigue hablándote al oído.

Él sigue ayudándote.

"Despacito, respirá despacito…" te pide con ternura, secando las lágrimas que ruedan por tu rostro, acariciando tus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos, apartando de tu cara los rulos que insisten en pegarse allí por la humedad del llanto en tu piel rojiza e irritada "¿Ves que podés?" te dice, a medida que tus patrones de respiración van regularizándose, volviéndose un poco más normales, menos erráticos, al igual que los latidos de tu corazón, antes alterados y discontinuos "Respirá despacito… Seguí respirando… Estoy acá con vos, no voy a dejarte sola…"

Tu mamá te dejó sola.

Él no va a dejarte sola.

Tu mamá te abandonó.

Él no te va a abandonar.

Todos te abandonan.

Todos en tu vida se van, por un motivo u otro, quieran o no, por voluntad propia o por razones de fuerza mayor.

Pero él siempre va a elegir quedarse.

Es improbable, imposible, impensable que él te abandone.

Y es por eso, por él, que tenés que respirar.

Aferrada a ese pensamiento, tratando de concentrarte en el sonido de su respiración mezclándose con el de la lluvia que sigue cayendo del cielo como las lágrimas de tus ojos, concentrándote en sus caricias en tu espalda y en el peso de su cuerpo contra el tuyo al anidarte contra su pecho en sus intentos de calmarte, focalizás todos tus pensamientos en imitar los movimientos de sus músculos al inhalar y exhalas, inhalando y exhalando cada vez que él lo hace.

Y el aire vuelve.

Y el dolor afloja un poco.

Y lentamente el mareo desaparece a medida que el oxígeno se mete en tu sangre.

Y tu cerebro comienza a funcionar con un poquito más de lucidez.

Y la habitación se vuelve más nítida en tu campo visual.

Y empezás a respirar mejor.

Él continúa arrullándote.

Su sola presencia es lo que te calma.

Saber que está ahí.

Saber que en tus brazos nada puede hacerte más daño.

Saber que él va a curarte.

Saber que nunca te va a dejar.

Saber que siempre va a encontrar la manera de salvarte de todo, hasta de vos misma.

Tenés que hablar con él, entonces, se te ocurre, a medida que tus neuronas comienzan a trabajar y de a poco tu cerebro va haciendo ciertas conexiones, y tus pensamientos se reacomodan y las ideas toman forma y se sostienen por si solas, no como antes, no como en el medio de la locura, donde todo pierde consistencia y se desvanece y nada aguanta y se hace agua o polvo o ceniza o simplemente desaparece antes de que puedas siquiera hacer el intento de agarrar esa idea entre tus dedos.

Tenés que hablar con él.

Hablar con él siempre te ayuda.

Ponerlo en palabras.

Ponerlo en palabras va a volver más real.

Ponerlo en palabras va a darle otro tono.

Ponerlo en palabras va a darle otro peso.

Ponerlo en palabras va a aumentar la angustia.

Eso clama una parte de tu ser, aquella parte que insiste en seguir llorando, en seguir rasguñándote hasta sangrar, en seguir dándote la cabeza contra la pared, figurativa y literalmente.

Pero hay otra parte más sensata.

Hay otra parte que entiende las cosas desde otro ángulo.

Es esa parte que te llevó a razonar que el amor que se tienen los dos es suficiente motivo para presentar batalla siempre, que es suficiente motivo para despertar siempre, que es suficiente motivo para luchar siempre, que es suficiente motivo para intentar respirar.

Esa parte sabe bien que es necesario hablar.

Tenés que hablar con él.

Tenés que descargarte.

Pero no debés descargarte lastimándote a vos misma.

No debés descargarte provocándote un daño físico que opaque al emocional.

Debés descargarte hablando con él.

La persona que siempre te entiende.

La persona que siempre te escucha.

La persona que nunca va a juzgarte.

La persona que siempre va a ayudarte.

La persona que nunca va a defraudarte.

Hablando con él vas a aligerar el peso de la carga que te toca llevar sobre los hombros.

Ya lo comprobaste muchas veces: compartir con él lo que sucede dentro tuyo, en tu alma – esa alma tan íntimamente ligada a la suya, esa alma que forma junto a la de él las dos mitades de un entero, de un todo, esa alma que le pertenece, esa alma que lleva grabado a fuego su nombre -, te hace bien, es la mejor medicina, es el mejor antídoto contra cualquier veneno.

Hablando con él vas a encontrar las fuerzas que te hacen falta.

Hablando con él vas a encontrar la claridad para ver.

Hablando con él vas a encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que te atormentan.

Hablando con él vas a encontrar la manera de seguir, elijas el camino que elijas.

Hablando con él vas a ahuyentar los fantasmas del pasado que volvieron de repente para acecharte y torturarte.

Necesitás hablar con él.

Pero para eso precisás hallar las palabras.

Y una vez halladas las palabras necesitás hilarlas, darles forma, armar una oración.

Y luego viene la difícil parte en la que debés expulsar esa oración de tu boca, transformarla en un sonido, convertirla al lenguaje que hablan todos, ese lenguaje tan sencillo y tan básico si se lo compara con aquél único y complejo que crearon ustedes mirándose a los ojos y acariciándose.

Tosés una vez más.

Inhalás.

Exhalás.

Estás con él.

Estás a salvo.

Él está cuidándote.

Podés hacer esto.

Solamente tenés que concentrarte en los latidos de su corazón contra tu espalda.

Solamente tenés que concentrarte en sus brazos rodeándote.

Solamente tenés que concentrarte en el calor de su cuerpo.

"Tu mamá me... me dijo que..."

El recuerdo de la conversación mantenida con Ana horas atrás en la cocina del departamento de Tony te asalta de repente, como un flash cegador, impactándote, obligándote a cerrar los ojos con mucha fuerza por un momento, porque se siente como un golpe en la cabeza, como si te sacudieran entera de arriba abajo, como si te estrellaran contra una pared de ladrillos hasta hacerte perder el sentido.

Tenés que ponerlo en palabras.

Tenés que expresarlo en voz alta.

Él está ahí con vos.

Él te va a escuchar.

Él te va a entender.

No debés temer a nada.

Ya estás con él.

Estás en sus brazos, el sitio al que deberías haber acudido en primer lugar, el sitio al que _habrías_ acudido en primer lugar si la locura no te hubiera dado vuelta la cabeza y convertido en un alma vagando desesperada, totalmente fuera de sí misma, desconectada de la realidad, desconectada de su personalidad, desconectada de cualquier emoción que no naciera de una oscuridad tremendamente profunda y ligada directamente a la angustia y al dolor y a la duda y al miedo y al recuerdo del abandono.

Estás con él.

Y si estás con él, eso es señal de que las cosas de alguna manera se encaminarán, de alguna manera caerán en el hueco exacto al que pertenecen, donde deben estar, donde corresponde que estén, lo sepas vos o no, lo sepa él o no, puedas siquiera imaginar cuál es el final adecuado para esta historia o no.

Tragás con dificultad.

Sentís el nudo en tu garganta.

Intentás nuevamente completar la frase:

"… que mi mamá..."

Pero no podés.

Un sollozo se te escapa, quebrándote, partiéndote al medio, doblando tu cuerpo delicado a la mitad.

Las lágrimas se acumulan en tus ojos y nublan tu visión, la habitación otra vez oculta por el llanto que cubre tu retina.

"Respirá, Michelle" él susurra en tu oído, dibujando círculos en tu espalda con sus manos tibias, abrazándote con fuerza, transmitiéndote demasiadas cosas a través de los gestos más sencillos, recordándote que sos capaz de mucho si te sostenés de su amor y de su devoción y de su necesidad de que vos estés bien y su necesidad de ser la cura de cada herida que lleves por dentro y por fuera.

"Me dijo que mi mamá está ingresada desde hace años en un psiquiátrico"

Largaste la frase de golpe.

Se sintió real.

Se sintió como un golpe, a decir verdad.

Se sintió como un impacto totalmente inesperado, incluso si sabrías que vendría, incluso si estabas esperándolo.

Inhalás.

Exhalás.

Respirar es más fácil cuando te concentrás en inhalar el aire que él exhala.

"También me dijo que está ciega" seguís "… y que... y que... Me dijo que ésta... esta mujer... mi mamá... Me dijo que ella dice que... que sus hijos la internaron ahí" lanzás otro sollozo, te estremecés en sus brazos, tu corazón pesado por la angustia late cada vez más fuerte, rebotando contra tus costillas.

Tenés tanto que decir.

Tenés tanto que explicar.

Tenés tantas dudas.

Tenés tantas preguntas que carecen de respuesta.

Tenés tanta ansiedad.

Tenés tanto miedo.

Y estás cansada.

Estás tan cansada.

Pero a esta madrugada lluviosa aún le quedan varias horas.

A lo que le seguirá a haber descubierto el paradero de tu madre le queda un largo tramo para ser recorrido, repleto de decisiones para tomar, caminos que elegir, obstáculos que pasar, mucho que afrontar.

Éste es el comienzo solamente.

"Tony, yo no... Ni Danny ni yo... Llevamos catorce años sin saber... Llevaba catorce años sin saber nada de ella" sollozás desesperada, casi tratando – ilógicamente, incoherentemente – de poner excusas en el medio para evitar reconocer _otra vez_ que esta situación es real, que está sucediendo, que no es parte del guión de alguna película dramática, que es parte de las hojas donde se vuelva segundo a segundo tu historia.

"Lo sé, mi vida" él murmura dulcemente, presionando sus labios sobre tu sien hirviendo, estrechándote con fuerza, hablándote sin hablar, comunicando más con los latidos de su corazón que con esas cuatro palabras dichas en un idioma que muchos pueden entender, y por lo tanto no guarda el mismo significado profundo que aquél idioma propio de ustedes.

"Ella se... se fue cuando yo era una nena... Yo tenía diez años. Me dijo que iba a... a mejorarse... a rehabilitarse. Prometió volver pero... pero estaba mintiendo. Nunca volvió. Y desde ese día nunca... más supimos nada. Nada de nada" relatás entre hipidos y sollozos entrecortados el momento que marcó en tu existencia un antes y un después, el momento en el que pasaste a estar completamente huérfana, con tu abuela como único referente y refugio, el nido en el que tus padres deberían haberte cuidado y criado vacío, porque uno de ellos murió cuando eras una beba y el otro tomó la decisión de marcharse.

"Ya lo sé, amor" murmura él, acunándote en sus brazos.

"No sé cómo terminó en ese psiquiátrico y tampoco entiendo por qué piensa que fue así" tragás con dificultad "pero nosotros no la pusimos ahí, Tony"

"Ya lo sé, Michelle…"

"Tu mamá no está mintiendo" seguís haciendo un esfuerzo terrible por hablar, con el corazón estrujado de dolor en el pecho, tu cerebro adolorido latiendo ante la presión generada por tantos recuerdos y pensamientos mezclándose y asaltándote y atacándote desde todos ángulos, temblando incontrolablemente "Esa señora... Esa señora a la que ella llama Lilibeth... Es mi mamá"

Inhalás.

Exhalás.

El dolor es demasiado fuerte.

Tu garganta empieza a cerrarse otra vez.

Las lágrimas nublan tus ojos otra vez.

Esa mujer de la que te habló Ana Almeida es tu mamá.

Esa mujer internada en un instituto psiquiátrico, ciega, su cuerpo destrozado por el constante abuso de alcohol y drogas a lo largo de los años, es la misma persona de la cual tu padre se enamoró, la misma persona que te llevó en su vientre durante nueve meses, la misma persona de cuyas locuras fuiste testigo durante casi diez años, la misma persona que te abandonó cuando eras una criatura, la misma persona que te inspira sentimientos tan terriblemente encontrados que serías incapaz de separarlos, explicarlos, analizarlos, comprenderlos.

Lo sabés.

Estás segura.

No te quedan dudas respecto a eso.

Pero aquella certeza, entonces, la certeza de que 'Lilibeth' es en realidad Elizabeth Dessler, la certeza de que el destino entretejió una red de casualidades que llevaron a que te enteraras después de tanto tiempo dónde se encuentra y en qué estado (_deplorable estado_, agrega una voz punzante), es una certeza que abre delante de vos un abanico de otro tipo de dudas – _todo tipo de dudas_ -, una plétora de posibilidades que te aterran.

Es una certeza que arrastra hasta la superficie sentimientos y emociones íntimos, reprimidos, escondidos, ignorados, subyugados, que llevabas enterrados bajo la piel; sentimientos y emociones que no creés estar lista para enfrentar, pero vas a tener que hacerlo de todos modos, porque el reloj de arena ha sido dado vuelta contra tu voluntad, y los granos están cayendo, y los segundos se te escapan, y si hay algo que no puede detenerse o frenarse es lo inevitable, lo que el destino decide, lo que Dios quiere sea escrito en los renglones de las páginas correspondientes a la historia de cada humano, y es obvio que al haber abierto este nuevo capítulo que se origina muchos otros atrás, Dios, el destino o quien sea que jala los hilos para mover a los humanos como si fueran marionetas, están dándote la indicación de que será imposible impedir que nuevos párrafos sigan agregándose.

Y vos necesitás recomponerte, juntar las fuerzas, prepararte para tomar el control de la pluma de alguna manera, incluso si en esta madrugada lluviosa, tiritando, con los nervios en el extremo de lo que pueden soportar, sollozando histéricamente, con toda la cara y los brazos rasguñados y sangre debajo de las uñas, aferrándote al amor de tu vida para poder respirar porque de otro modo la angustia te ahoga, pareciera que jamás serías capaz de recuperar control alguno.

"Tony, estoy segura de que es mi mamá" reprimís un sollozo, respirás hondo otra vez, exhalás "Le mostró la foto" murmurás, más para vos misma que para que él te escuché "Me habló de la foto"

Te habló de la foto.

La describió, incluso.

Habló de detalles demasiados específicos, detalles que solamente alguien que ha tenido contacto con tu madre podría saber, más allá de que algunos de ellos estaban retorcidos, cambiados, transformados, ajustados a la óptica de una mujer que sufre de diferentes trastornos psiquiátricos, bipolaridad y quién sabe cuántas otras cosas como consecuencia del desastre infligido en su psiquis por el alcohol y las drogas.

"¿Cuál foto?" la pregunta en forma de susurro se cae de sus labios, extrayéndote del mar de pensamientos en el que estás intentando nadar.

"Una foto mía... De mí y de mi papá" explicás "... Mi abuela la sacó cuando... cuando yo era una beba. Era su foto favorita de nosotros dos. Él me... Él me está sosteniendo en brazos, y yo estoy dormida, vestida con un enterito de tela rojo... Mi abuela la tenía enmarcada, sobre su mesita de noche... Mi mamá se la llevó... junto con todas las otras fotos... Junto con todos los otros recuerdos de mi papá. Tu mamá me... me describió esa foto. Por eso sé que esta mujer... Por eso sé que Lilibeth es _mi_ mamá"

Su nombre completo es Elizabeth Christine Dessler.

Tu papá la llamaba Ellie cariñosamente.

Danny y vos la llamaban 'mamá'.

Cuando tu mamá estaba sobria y tomaba la medicación como correspondía y cuando correspondía, era buena y dulce, y te abrazaba, y te leía cuentos antes de que te fueras a dormir, y te daba besos en la cabeza, y te cantaba al oído. Pero esas ocasiones fueron las menos, y esos recuerdos son los más agridulces, mitad bendición, mitad tortura.

Llevás catorce años sin ver a tu mamá.

Catorce años extrañándola.

Catorce años necesitándola.

Catorce años debatiéndote en un sinfín de emociones.

Catorce años intentando perdonar y comprender.

Catorce largos años sin ella.

Y de repente reaparece así.

Y de repente vuelve a entrar en tu vida.

Y de repente todo esto resurge.

Y te enterás que está ciega, enferma, en un psiquiátrico, alucinando, y que la llaman Lilibeth.

"Yo no la puse en ese psiquiátrico..." murmurás, la voz de Ana Almeida sonando en tu cabeza, las palabras entremezcladas pero su significado claro: esa mujer afirma que se halla en un hospital porque sus hijos decidieron que allí estaría mejor y que era necesario para su salud tenerla constantemente vigilada y atendida por médicos y enfermeros.

Danny y vos no decidieron nada de eso.

Todo eso es mentira.

Danny y vos llevan catorce años sin verla.

Vos fuiste abandonada por tu mamá.

Vos no la internaste a ella en un hospital.

Ella se marchó de tu vida.

Ella fue la que actuó egoístamente.

Ella fue la que dejó detrás de sí todos esos diarios repletos de pedazos oscuros de su historia que vos leíste en un intento por entender y perdonar, esa historia que conocés de memoria y que durante todo este tiempo te ayudó a comprender a tu madre y lo que sucedía en su cabeza, en esa mente tan distinta a la de los demás, esa mente corrompida, rota, destrozada, habitada por fantasmas, torturada, enferma.

Los pensamientos y emociones se arremolinan dentro de vos.

Miles de recuerdos te atacan de repente.

Te sentís abrumada otra vez.

Te sentís aterrorizada otra vez.

El dolor es demasiado grande.

El peso sobre tus hombros te está hundiendo.

La angustia es insoportable.

En un acto reflejo te arañás la cara, tus uñas abriéndose paso sobre los tajos manchados con sangre ya seca, aquellos que te hiciste durante esas largas nueve horas vagando por la ciudad, yendo de un punto a otro, consumida por la locura.

Sentís la sangre fresca manchar tus dedos.

Escuchás su voz llamando tu nombre desesperadamente, rogándote que te detengas.

"Michelle..."

Sentís sus manos fuertes cerrándose alrededor de tus muñecas para impedir que sigas haciéndote daño.

El shock, el pánico, la angustia, los recuerdos, el miedo… Es demasiado para que un cuerpo lo aguante. Es demasiado para que un alma lo aguante. Es demasiado para que te mantengas cuerda, cuando la locura está latente dentro de vos, fluyendo en tu sangre, presente en tus genes.

Tu mamá tenía la costumbre de provocarse dolor físico para nublar al emocional, para descartarlo, para alejarlo, para reemplazarlo; era su mecanismo de defensa para no caer hundida en los pozos oscuros y fríos construidos en su mente, cavados en todas partes por sus múltiples enfermedades. Para ella cortarse, rasguñarse, darse la cabeza contra la pared, ahogarse en llanto, eran conductos hacia un alivio que no alcanzaba de ninguna otra forma, un alivio que sólo encontraba destruyéndose de a poco, pedacito a pedacito, gota a gota, segundo a segundo, día a día, en cuotas, en cámara lenta.

Quizá vos heredaste esa predisposición a hallar alivio emocional a través del sufrimiento físico.

Quizá vos heredaste esos rasgos de su tan amplia, compleja locura.

Quizá vos heredaste varios rasgos de su locura, rasgos que se van mostrando de tanto en tanto, que van asomando lentamente, que pueden salir en cualquier momento con ferocidad, que pueden devorarte a vos o a cualquier a tu alrededor cuando menos lo esperes, rasgos que sin que te percates te consuman hasta reducirte a nada.

Como le pasó a tu mamá.

La locura la redujo a nada.

Algunos dicen que la locura es hereditaria.

Sentir alivio infligiéndose dolor era – y probablemente siga siendo – algo muy característico de tu mamá.

Quizá lo heredaste.

Es probable que lo hayas heredado.

Es probable que esté en tus genes.

Por eso reaccionaste irracionalmente horas atrás cuando tu mundo se derrumbó y te quedaste parada en medio de las ruinas.

Por eso te lastimaste hasta hacerte sangrar, hasta que tus uñas quedaron manchadas, hasta que arañazos de todo tipo surcaban tu carita de muñeca de porcelana y la piel aterciopelada de tus brazos.

Encontraste una vía de escape a la situación hiriéndote físicamente.

Encontraste la manera de canalizar la desesperación que te ahogaba hiriéndose físicamente.

Tal vez así estés programada.

Tal vez así estés configurada.

A veces los humanos se parecen demasiado a las máquinas…

Aunque en realidad no son máquinas.

Porque Dios no es una máquina.

Entonces por ende ustedes, los humanos, tampoco lo son.

Pero es fácil pensar comparándolo todo con aquello que entendés y conocés en profundidad.

Es fácil creer que quizá así estás programada, que quizá así estás configurada.

No sería extraño.

Después de todo, así está programada, así está configurada tu mamá.

Siempre lo estuvo.

Loca.

Siempre se lastimó a sí misma.

Nunca conoció otra cosa.

Siempre se hizo daño a propósito.

Siempre estuvo al filo de la navaja.

Siempre convivió con fantasmas.

Quizá está en tus genes.

Quizá esa locura la heredaste.

Quizá fluye por tus venas.

Quizá se encuentra en microscópicas partículas en la sangre fresca que está manando de las heridas que estás provocándote en la cara y en los brazos mientras llorás desesperadamente, porque llegado un punto si no llorás explotás, llegado un punto llorando canalizás todo, llegado un punto si no llorás tu corazón va a volverse tan pesado en tu pecho que va a obstruir todas las vías respiratorias y vas a quedarte sin aire.

Tony intenta impedir que te lastimes.

Sabés que lo hace por tu bien.

Sabés que odia verte sufrir.

Sabés que sufre profundamente cuando vos sufrís.

Sabés que lo que está desgarrándote también está desgarrándolo a él.

Sabés que está desangrándose como vos, lentamente, penosamente.

Sabés que sólo quiere cuidarte.

Sabés que sólo quiere calmarte.

Sabés que sólo quiere hacerte bien.

Y hay una parte de vos que desea dejar de rasguñarse como si estuvieras tratando de arrancarte la piel, de quitar el alma de tu cuerpo, de quitarte el cuerpo, de liberarte de ese conjunto de huesos y órganos que forman al ser humano que sos, de desprenderte de lo que te convierte en una persona capaz de sentir un dolor tan agudo y tan agonizante como éste, como el dolor emocional con el que venís conviviendo desde que fuiste capaz de entender que tu padre había muerto, que tu madre era una alcohólica y drogadicta bipolar y depresiva, y que tu abuela hacía lo que podía para cuidar de vos.

Hay una parte de vos que desea dejarse caer en los brazos del hombre que te ama – el hombre al que amás – y permitir que te acune, permitir que te acurruque contra su pecho, permitir que los latidos de su corazón obren la canción de cuna perfecta repitiéndote lo mucho que te adora y cómo su mundo entero se reduce a tu existencia. Hay una parte de vos que desea detenerse antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que la locura te trague entrega en su oscura boca de lobo.

Pero no podés detenerte.

La angustia, el miedo, la incertidumbre, la duda… Es todo tan insoportable que no podés aguantar un minuto más sintiendo aquello vibrando dentro tuyo, creciendo, reproduciéndose, ramificándose como un cáncer, invadiéndote, tomándote por completo. Necesitás sentir otra cosa, algo más, algo distinto, otra especie de dolor, algo que lo ponga a un lado, algo que le quite peso.

Por eso te rasguñás los brazos y la cara hasta sangrar.

Porque la locura, esa locura que probablemente heredaste de tu madre y que ha sido siempre parte de vos pero sale sólo de tanto en tanto a la superficie, la locura ya te ha convertido en su prisionera, y no hay modo alguno de que te escapes de entre sus garras que tan fuertemente agarrada te tienen.

Por eso escuchás desde muy lejos su voz llamándote, pidiéndote que te calmes.

Por eso tu cuerpo se entumece a su tacto, sus manos aferrándote, intentando evitar que sigas cavando profundo en tu propia piel, como si tuvieras la idea de que el veneno que te intoxica va a irse si te desangrás.

Y sin embargo, el amor es tan grande, tan puro, tan profundo, tan imposible de vencer, tan inmensurable, que puede abrirse paso entre una locura tan terrible y salir victorioso de todos modos.

Porque su voz llega a tu alma.

Su voz te remueve por dentro.

Su voz diluye la locura.

Su voz te devuelve la cordura.

Aunque cuesta que haga efecto – cuesta tanto que él se asusta -, su voz es la medicina perfecta, la cura exacta, y consigue que te detengas.

Su voz es lo que te salva.

Su voz llamando tu nombre, suplicando, pronunciando cada sílaba con una ternura que es prácticamente palpable, alejando los fantasmas, recordándote que en sus brazos siempre vas a tener refugio.

Caes entonces refugiada en sus brazos.

Llorás desconsoladamente.

En cada sollozo se te va un pedazo del alma.

En cada sollozo se te escapa un pedazo de todo lo que creías ser, o todo lo que siempre quisiste creer ser.

En cada sollozo resuena un fragmento de tu memoria, una imagen, una escena, una palabra, una voz, una mirada.

Enterrás la cara en las manos.

La sangre y las lágrimas se mezclan.

Tus palmas quedan empapadas.

Estás cansada.

Estás asustada.

Pero él está ahí con vos.

Y no va a permitir que la locura te consuma.

No va a permitir que te pierdas dentro de vos misma.

Su amor te va a curar.

Estás segura.

Pero esa certeza no evita que te ataquen los síntomas.

"Michelle, por favor, necesitás calmarte, mi vida..." susurra él en tu oído repetidas veces, acunándote como a una criatura, meciéndote de atrás hacia adelante levemente para tranquilizarte.

Querés hablar pero te cuesta.

Tragás con dificultad.

Inhalás.

Exhalás.

Es fácil respirar si te concentrás en su respiración.

"Tengo tanto... Tanto dolor dentro de mí... Es insoportable, Tony..." buscás excusarte, justificarte.

A tu mamá también siempre buscaste excusarla, justificarla.

Para los actos de tu mamá siempre buscaste excusas y justificaciones.

Te volviste una experta en excusarla y justificarla.

Te volviste una experta en encontrarle a todo lo que hizo o dejó de hacer un motivo más o menos entendible.

Te volviste una experta en leer entre líneas, agregando palabras donde faltaban, inventando renglones enteros en tu cabeza para explicar lo inexplicable.

No querías odiar a tu mamá.

No querías despreciarla.

Querías entenderla.

Querías tenerle compasión.

Querías perdonarla.

Querías concederle el beneficio de la duda, creer que hizo cuanto pudo y hasta donde pudo, y que cuando ya se le agotaron las fuerzas y se quedó vacía decidió alejarse para no destruirte, para hacerte un bien, para darte una oportunidad, una vida distinta a la que habías tenido a este ese entonces, con una madre alcohólica y depresiva que algunos días te abrazaba y se sentaba a tu lado mientras dibujabas mariposas, y otros te golpeaba sin motivo alguno, te gritaba, te despreciaba o se preguntaba en voz alta por qué la muerte le había quitado a su esposo cuando podría haberse llevado a su hija.

"Ya lo sé, amor, sé que duele" los susurros dulces de Tony en tu oído te distraen de tus atormentados, enredados pensamientos.

"No sé cómo" sollozás de repente, te convulsionás, temblás, inhalás, exhalás, volvés a hablar otra vez, todo en un segundo, sin control alguno de tu cuerpo, sin control alguno de tus nervios "... Cómo explicarlo... No sé..."

"No hace falta que me expliques nada, Michelle" él te consuela, secando la sangre y las lágrimas de tu rostro con sus propios dedos, transmitiéndote un poco de alivio con sus caricias, recordándote que a la angustia puede ganarle el contacto físico y espiritual con la persona que por uno sería capaz de sacrificarlo todo y entregar la vida, la persona que sin dudarlo dos veces dejaría absolutamente todo lo que posee e incluso hasta lo que no posee con tal de ahorrar una onza de sufrimiento a aquél ser que da sentido a su mundo "Michelle, tranquila… Respirá" repite, meciéndote como a una criatura pequeña e indefensa "Muy bien, respirá…" te anima, besando tus sienes hirviendo, secando las lágrimas que continúan fluyendo de tus ojos, porque algo dentro de vos se ha roto, y las emociones no dejan de manar por esa rajadura en forma de un llanto que pareciera jamás cesará.

"Mi mamá está ciega, internada en un hospital en Chicago…, después de haber pasado años abusando de las drogas y del alcohol… probablemente dejando que abusaran de ella para conseguirlos" murmurás con amargura, masticando las palabras en la boca como si fueran veneno en estado sólido, sintiendo un sabor metálico parecido al de la sangre mojando tu lengua.

"Michelle, no hay forma de saber cómo fue que tu mamá acabó internada en ese hospicio…"

Sus intenciones son buenas, por supuesto; él simplemente quiere calmarte, quiere ayudarte a que veas las cosas desde otra perspectiva, detrás de otro cristal. Y lo apreciás, apreciás que esté tratando de tranquilizarte, pero las cosas son como son, y en este momento no hay forma alguna de que te convenzan de lo contrario.

Necesitás expulsar todo el veneno.

Quitártelo.

Escupirlo.

Entonces lo masticás con las palabras que estás a punto de decir, y en forma de frases lo quitás de tu ya destrozado organismo.

"Tony, no trates de edulcorar esto: no hay que ser realmente un genio para deducir cómo fue que mi mamá terminó donde terminó" contestás, chasqueando la lengua casi violentamente para dar énfasis a lo que acabás de soltar.

"Michelle…"

Su voz está cargada de preocupación y ternura y ese amor que te derrite y que puede curarte y que puede salvarte y que tiene la fórmula secreta para quitarte hasta el dolor más tremendo si le das tiempo y dejás que actúe.

Pero vos no necesitás que te hablen.

No necesitás escuchar.

Necesitás que te escuchen.

Necesitás hablar.

"¿Por qué eligió una vida así, Tony?"

Pregunta retórica, por supuesto.

Dudás exista una respuesta, realmente.

Vos por lo menos no la tenés.

Estás segura de que él tampoco la tiene.

Ni siquiera tu mamá debe ser dueña de esa respuesta.

Es una de esas preguntas que se formulan aun sabiendo que jamás serán contestadas.

Pero necesitás formularla.

Necesitás expresarlo en voz alta.

Necesitás que alguien más te escuche.

Necesitás descargarte.

Después de catorce largos años, de verdad necesitás descargarte.

Porque el veneno está matándote.

Porque el dolor es demasiado intenso.

Porque aun retóricas, esas preguntas nunca las hiciste, y precisás lanzarlas al Universo de alguna forma, que caigan en los oídos de alguien, que tomen el cuerpo de tu voz.

"¿Por qué volvió a elegir el infierno del que mi papá la había sacado?"

Reprimís un sollozo.

Queda atravesado en la mitad de tu garganta.

Te lo tragás, no te queda otra opción.

Algo tiembla en tu pecho; probablemente es ese sollozo reprimido yendo directo a tu corazón, estrellándose contra él, impactando, sacudiéndolo, resquebrajándolo un poquito más.

Otro sollozo ahogado, uno de muchos.

¿Qué le hace un rasguño más a tu mal?

Él respira rítmicamente para que vos lo sigas, para que lo imites.

Te concentrás en el sonido de su respiración.

Afuera la tormenta sigue, y en tu cabeza también diluvia, pero vos te concentrás en su respiración.

Es eso lo que te da las fuerzas para respirar.

Inhalás.

Exhalás.

Hablás.

"Mi papá los rescató a ella y a mi hermano cuando estaban en su peor momento, viviendo en las calles y dependiendo de la caridad de los demás, sin un pedazo de pan para comer, durmiendo en refugios o en los pórticos de los edificios, sin nadie que se preocupara realmente por ellos…"

Es el relato extraído de las páginas de los diarios que tu madre dejó tras ella, apilados desprolijamente en cajas, juntando polvo.

Es el relato – desordenado, confuso, complejo, extraño – a través del cual pudiste conocerla, comprenderla, entenderla, ver las cosas con sus ojos, ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de una mujer que sufrió demasiado, que tuvo que pasar por demasiado, que estuvo muy cerca de la muerte muchas veces, que convivió con fantasmas desde el comienzo de su vida, que permaneció al filo de la navaja durante mucho tiempo.

Es el relato tal cual ella lo narró en esos renglones.

Es el relato tal cual ella lo volcó de su puño y letra.

Es el relato a partir del cual construiste la imagen de tu mamá que te acompañó luego de que te abandonara.

Es el relato a partir del cual creaste la imagen de la mujer que te trajo a este mundo para luego abandonarte a tu suerte en él.

No estás haciendo más que repetir ese relato que conocés de memoria, ese relato que tantas veces te hizo llorar, ese relato que te marcó profundamente, ese relato que es fiel testimonio de un infierno que no podrías imaginarte aunque trataras, ese relato que es la prueba de la existencia tortuosa de un alma manchada.

Sin un detalle de más.

Sin un detalle de menos.

Mi papá le dio a mi mamá la oportunidad de tener una vida decente… Mi papá se casó con ella, adoptó a Danny, le dio un apellido, un padre, les dio un hogar a los dos, le dio a ella un motivo para querer recuperarse y todos los medios necesarios para que pudiera rehabilitarse"

Tu papá la salvó.

Tu papá fue un ángel puesto en su camino.

Tu papá quitó del destino de tu mamá una muerte prematura segura.

Tu papá impidió que la Parca cortara el hilo antes de tiempo.

Tu papá cambió el rumbo, el curso de las cosas, con su amor profundo y desinteresado, con sus esperanzas, con sus sueños, con sus ideales, con sus actos, granito de arena a granito de arena, día a día, palabra a palabra, gesto a gesto.

"Mi papá hizo todo, todo por ella, la amaba con locura y probablemente más que a su propia vida, más allá de todo límite…"

Tu papá hubiera elegido mil veces a tu mamá antes que a su propia vida.

Tu papá habría muerto feliz salvándola.

Tu papá habría sacrificado todo por ella.

Tu papá habría derramado voluntariamente hasta la última gota de sangre en sus venas por ella.

Tu papá la amaba a ella como Tony te ama a vos.

La misma profundidad.

La misma intensidad.

La misma adoración.

La misma devoción.

La misma locura inexplicable.

"… Como nos amamos nosotros" susurrás, pasándote una mano por el rostro, sintiendo en tu palma los tajos provocados por tus propias uñas, sabiendo muy bien que te habrías causado un daño aun mayor si Tony no te hubiera detenido, si su voz no te hubiera arrancado de la oscuridad, si su voz no te hubiera devuelto la cordura "La amaba como nos amamos nosotros dos"

"Lo sé, Michelle" él murmura en tu oído, abrazándote con fuerza, anidándote contra su pecho "Sé que se amaban como nos amamos nosotros dos"

"Yo nací de ese amor" seguís, volcando de repente todo lo que llevas años acumulando dentro de vos y cargando sobre tus hombros "Yo nací de ese amor que se suponía tendría que haber sido más fuerte que la muerte"

Tu amor por Tony es más fuerte que la muerte.

El amor que Tony siente por vos es más fuerte que la muerte.

Nadie puede negar eso.

Nadie puede contradecirte.

Lo es.

Lo sabés.

Nunca lo dudarías.

Ni la muerte podría separarlos a ustedes dos.

Pero el amor de tus padres, aunque se suponía tendría que haberlo sido, no lo fue.

"Pero no lo fue" decís en voz alta, quizá más para vos misma que para él "porque en cuanto mi papá estuvo enterrado dos metros bajo tierra ella tiró todos sus esfuerzos como si jamás hubieran importado, como si jamás hubieran significado nada, y se fue directo a buscar consuelo en el fondo de una botella, en lugar de cuidar de mí, en lugar de ocuparse de lo que quedaba del amor que mi papá le tenía"

Tu mamá no honró la memoria de tu papá.

Es hora de que lo aceptes, es hora de que lo reconozcas, es hora de que lo digas en voz alta, por mucho que duela, por mucho que hayas pasado tantos años queriendo entenderla y pretendiendo hacerlo.

Hay cosas que no se explican.

Hay cosas que no se justifican.

Tu mamá no honró la memoria de tu papá.

Tu mamá permitió que ese amor tan profundo, tan inmenso, tan único, tan increíble, fuera vencido por la muerte.

Tu mamá enterró ese amor el día que tu papá fue llevado a descansar en su morada final, con el césped creciendo sobre él, de cara a un cielo que sus ojos jamás volverían a ver porque la luz se había extinguido para irse a otro sitio, porque las cuencas estaban vacías.

Tu mamá enterró ese amor, se lo entregó a la muerte, y se quedó con las cenizas, con los restos, con los recuerdos manchados de gris, con la depresión, con la ansiedad, con la nostalgia, con la melancolía, con el dolor, con el duelo.

Se quedó con todas las emociones que nacen luego de que alguien se pierde, con todas menos con el amor en estado puro.

Se quedó con los fantasmas.

Se quedó con la obsesión.

Pero a ese amor increíble, ese amor mágico, ese amor que la había salvado, ese amor que marcó un antes y un después en su camino… A ese amor lo entregó a la muerte.

"Le faltaba él para ser feliz, le faltaba la razón por la cual ella había cambiado, pero podría haberse aferrado a mí, podría haberme usado de ancla a mí, a su hija, a la hija del hombre al que amaba, la hija del hombre que la salvó del destino que de todos modos terminó tocándole enfrentar porque después de haberme hecho sufrir durante casi diez años se fue, me abandonó, y acabó de vuelta en las calles, con las drogas y el alcohol y su enfermedad a cuestas, arrastrándola hasta donde está ahora, ciega y loca en un psiquiátrico, alucinando que sus hijos van a visitarla, los hijos a los que egoístamente les dio la espalda"

Soltás las palabras de golpe.

Dejás que surjan.

Dejás que fluyan.

Tenés que sacarte todo ese veneno.

Tenés que descargarte.

Ya no aguantás más.

Es un reclamo lo que estás haciendo.

Es el reclamo que te gustaría hacerle a ella.

Es el reclamo que siempre tuviste atravesado en mitad del alma.

Es el reclamo que jamás te animaste a hacer.

Es el reclamo que jamás verbalizaste por miedo a ser injusta, por miedo a no entender, porque querías comprenderla, porque querías ser compasiva, porque querías justificarla.

Es el reclamo de una criatura indefensa que fue abandonada.

Es el reclamo de una criatura indefensa que fue engañada con promesas que jamás fueron hechas con intención alguna de que se cumplieran.

Es el reclamo que no sabés si te animarías a hacerle a ella, cara a cara, frente a frente, a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, un corazón latiendo cerca del otro, porque no estás segura tampoco de si te animarías a enfrentarte a ella, a verla otra vez, a tener a aquél fantasma que lleva años acompañándote físicamente, allí, vivo, respirando, roto y destrozado, sí, en pedazos tal vez, pero allí, compartiendo tu mismo espacio, respirando tu mismo aire.

"Ella no supo cómo vivir sin mi papá, pero debería haberse esforzado y aprender a vivir con el legado que él dejó en lugar de simplemente entregarse a sus adicciones"

Es el reclamo que pesa en tu corazón desde hace años.

Es el reclamo que pesa en tu corazón desde que tenés memoria.

Es el reclamo que se vuelve más y más pesado con cada día que pasa, te des cuenta o no, decidas ignorarlo o no, quieras ignorarlo o no.

Tu mamá se entregó a la muerte cuando tu papá falleció.

Era una muerte más ella.

Una muerta en vida.

Un peligro para los demás.

Un peligro para sí misma.

Consumida por el dolor.

Consumida por la locura.

Presa de sus fantasmas.

Todo aquello de lo que tu papá la rescató en el peor momento, cuando estaba al borde del abismo, cuando caminaba por la cornisa sabiendo que existía el riesgo de caer en todo instante y en cualquier instante, cuando la luz parecía haberse extinguido por completo y la oscuridad la envolvía hasta asfixiarla, todo aquello que estaba contaminándola, destruyéndola, fue a lo que tu mamá se entregó cuando la muerte se llevó a tu padre bajo sus alas.

Buscó consuelo en los mismos demonios de los que él la había alejado.

Buscó consuelo en los mismos vicios que él le había quitado.

Buscó consuelo en cosas que le hicieron mal.

Quizá inconscientemente (o tal vez no tan inconscientemente) buscaba eliminarse, consumirse, desaparecer, morir.

En realidad, si uno lo piensa, ella ya estaba muerta.

Había decidido morir en vida en el preciso segundo en el que se enteró que su gran amor había partido.

Se había entregado en bandeja de plata a sus peores enemigos, tentándolos para que la destrozaran, sin pelear contra ninguno de ellos, dispuesta a dejar que hicieran con sus restos lo que les viniera en gana.

Aquél había sido un acto terriblemente egoísta.

Tu papá estaba muerto, sí.

El dolor era terrible, sí.

La angustia era insoportable, sí.

El duelo llevaría trabajo, mucho trabajo, es cierto.

Pero fue injusto y egoísta que ella no hiciera el esfuerzo.

Fue injusto y egoísta que ella optara por dejar de intentar, que optara por abandonar todo, por abandonarse a sí misma, por buscar refugio en lo nocivo, por permitir que los demonios y la locura regresaran para separarla de una realidad que lastimaba con cada segundo que se llevaba el reloj.

Fue injusto y egoísta que sólo le importara su dolor, su angustia y su duelo, y que no se detuviera un segundo a pensar en la criatura pequeña e indefensa que había quedado a su cargo, la criatura nacida del amor entre ella y el hombre al que extrañaría y necesitaría cada día de su vida irremediable y desgarradoramente, la criatura que él había amado porque era sangre de su sangre y carne de su sangre, la criatura que había dejado como su legado: su hija, la hija de los dos, esa beba que precisaría todo el amor y la compresión de su madre, esa beba que jamás recordaría a su papá y tendría que conocerlo a través de fotografías, anécdotas y relatos, esa beba a la que ella debería haberse aferrado para seguir adelante, esa beba por la que debería haber seguido tomando su medicación, esa beba por la que debería haber hecho todo lo posible para mantenerse sobria.

Fue injusto y egoísta, y llevás años tratando de justificarlo, llevás años tratando de excusarlo, llevás años tratando de entenderlo, llevás años tratando de buscarle explicaciones lógicas que la exoneren, pero ya no podés más, ya no aguantás más, y los reclamos que desde muy pequeña tenés atravesados en la garganta de repente quieren salir todos juntos, de repente quieren ser expresados, de repente querés desintoxicarte de ellos.

"Mi papá no hubiera querido esto" seguís, sollozando "; no hubiera querido que ella me descuidara y torturara durante casi diez años para después abandonarme dándome mentiras como consuelo, prometiéndome cosas que obviamente nunca tuvo intención de cumplir. Mi papá le enseñó que había otras maneras de vivir, que no estaba condenada ni a las drogas ni al alcoholismo ni a la prostitución, que podía cambiar, que para su enfermedad había tratamiento, medicamentos… Mi papá le dio todo eso, le dio todo eso y ella salió del agujero negro en el que estuvo hundida durante tanto tiempo, pero en cuanto se nubló el cielo volvió a meterse porque no supo cómo enfrentar la tormenta"

Para tu madre fue más fácil regresar a un mal conocido que enfrentarse a un mal por conocer.

Fue más fácil elegir el sufrimiento, por supuesto, pero en su actitud egoísta poco le importó a lo que estaba condenándote a vos al tomar ese camino.

Pensó solamente en su dolor.

Pensó solamente en su angustia.

Pensó solamente en su desgarro emocional.

Pensó que al haber perdido su compás, su norte, su estabilidad, su soporte, su apoyo, tenía derecho a regresar al agujero negro del que Kyo la había rescatado cuando ya no quedaban esperanzas; pensó que tenía derecho a ignorar todo lo demás y buscar, a su manera, el consuelo que necesitaba, llenando el vacío con alucinaciones, fantasmas, locura, alcohol y el filo de una navaja sobre su piel.

No se detuvo a pensar en el esfuerzo que tu padre había hecho para darle una vida mejor.

No se detuvo a pensar en que él habría deseado que ella siguiera adelante, que mantuviera la cabeza en alto, que no volviera a hundirse, que hiciera algo bueno gracias a la oportunidad que él le había dado de conocer una vida diferente.

No se detuvo a pensar en que él hubiera preferido que ella honrara su memoria construyendo un futuro similar al que ellos habían planeado, en lugar de aferrarse a los recuerdos de forma enfermiza y compulsiva, naufragando en un mar de lágrimas y sangre, hundiéndose hasta tocar fondo, incapaz de levantarse, incapaz de construir nada, tapada por las ruinas, enterrada en los escombros, tan enterrada entre ellos como él lo estaba dos metros bajo tierra.

Simplemente eligió lo que a ella en ese momento le resultó el camino más fácil.

Simplemente eligió volver a lo único que había conocido antes de conocerlo a él: el alcoholismo, la depresión, el trastorno bipolar, el alcohol, las drogas, el sufrimiento, los demonios, los fantasmas, las cadenas que la ataban a un pasado siniestro.

Simplemente eligió dejar de tratar.

Nunca se le ocurrió que el hombre por el que lloraba habría deseado que ella siguiera intentando, como él le había enseñado, que hiciera honor a su memoria tratando de continuar, manteniendo la promesa de no volver a probar una gota de alcohol, de no volver a cortarse para reemplazar el dolor emocional con dolor físico, de no volver a dejar de tomar la medicación, de no renunciar a la terapia.

Ella simplemente actuó con egoísmo.

Y no le importó nada.

No le importaron sus hijos.

No le importó su suegra.

No le importó el marido al que había tenido que llevar prematuramente a la sepultura.

No le importó las marcas, las heridas profundas que dejaría en vos.

No le importó defraudarlo a él, o defraudarte a vos.

Nada la importó, nada que no fuera su propia angustia, comiéndola desde adentro, aniquilándola, consumiéndola, reduciéndola a lo que es hoy: una mujer enferma, que vive de alucinaciones, ciega, con los órganos probablemente destrozados, sus trastornos mentales potenciados porque no siguió recibiendo ayuda a través de los tratamientos correspondientes, las ruinas debajo de las cuales quedó enterrada cuando su marido murió aun cubriéndola, impidiendo que respire, impidiendo que llegue la luz del sol, con una hija a la que dejó de ver catorce años atrás luego de otros diez complicados y más agrios que dulces, una hija llena de planteos y preguntas y dudas y reclamos, una hija que pasó demasiado tiempo ignorando las espinas clavadas en su alma para justificarla, excusarla, entenderla, comprenderla, perdonarla, aceptarla, y seguir amándola a pesar del resentimiento, la bronca, el dolor, la ira, la necesidad de una madre que le abrace y ayude y escuche, y todas las emociones que el abandono despierta en una criatura, esa criatura a la que ella egoístamente dejó, mucho antes de partir, en realidad, porque el abandonó comenzó el día en que tu padre falleció y ella fue directo al alcohol para buscar consuelo y dejó de tomar las pastillas para permitirse el escape a un mundo creado de fantasías en el cual su esposo seguía a su lado.

"¿Y sabés qué pienso?" estás siendo retórica, por supuesto, y las palabras vienen acompañadas del llanto acumulado que tratás de contener, el llanto que pesa en tu pecho, el llanto que inunda tus ojos y quema tu garganta ": pienso que debería haber tratado. Pienso que si hubiera puesto las mismas ganas que ponía para emborracharse en mejorar por mi hermano y por mí, eventualmente habría salido de la depresión y habría podido seguir con su vida a pesar de haber quedado viuda. Pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque es profundamente egoísta, es la persona más egoísta que conozco"

Empezás a temblar, casi violentamente.

Temblás y sollozás.

Temblás y sollozás violentamente.

Las lágrimas nublan tu visión otra vez.

El mareo te abruma otra vez.

Las ganas de arrancarte la piel a tiras para escapar esta angustia te llenan otra vez.

Pero él impide que sigas haciéndote daño.

Él impide que sigas haciéndote más daño del que ya te hiciste, más daño del que ya te hicieron.

Te abraza con una fuerza que solamente puede salir de un amor inmensamente profundo.

Te abraza contra su cuerpo y te da abrigo para que dejes de tiritar.

Es como si su alma estuviera abrazando tu alma.

Es como si sus manos estuvieran acariciando no sólo tu piel, sino también tu corazón herido.

Susurra en tus oídos palabras que no entendés, porque ningún idioma de los conocidos tiene realmente sentido en este momento, pero su voz, ese sonido que reconocerías en cualquier parte, te reconforta y te tranquiliza, porque es su corazón hablándole a tu corazón, en ese lenguaje que nadie más entiende, ese lenguaje que es único y propio y diferente a cualquier otro.

Podés resquebrajarte si estás con él.

Podés desmoronarte.

Podés caer hecha pedazos.

Podés quedar hecha añicos en el suelo, rota como una muñeca de porcelana.

Podés permitirte sucumbir a las ganas de llorar hasta desgarrarte la garganta.

Él está ahí para cuidarte.

Él está ahí para protegerte.

Él está ahí para secar tus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos.

Él está ahí para acunarte contra su pecho.

"Le importó más su propia angustia que sus hijos, y tampoco le importó mucho que su marido hubiera dedicado los últimos años de su vida a cuidarla y a rescatarla de ese túnel oscuro y sin fin en el que llevaba más de la mitad de su existencia vagando, dando tumbos…"

Seguís hablando a pesar del nudo en tu garganta.

Seguís hablando a pesar del llanto.

Seguís hablando a pesar del dolor emocional.

Seguís hablando a pesar del dolor físico.

Seguís hablando a pesar del desgarro en tu alma.

"Michelle" otra vez él susurra tu nombre como una plegaria "… Michelle, tranquila… Por favor, tenés que calmarme"

Pero vos no podés calmarte.

Es muy tarde para calmarte.

No hay vuelta atrás.

Algo ha sido roto dentro de vos.

Y por esas ranuras están saliendo emociones que durante mucho tiempo mantuviste ocultas, debajo de la piel, escondidas en un cajón que jamás visitabas, en una esquina oscura y abandonada, evitando pensar en ellas, evitando analizarlas.

No podés detenerlas.

No podés parar.

No podés frenar el llanto que no deja de fluir.

No podés luchar contra el instinto de supervivencia que te pide a gritos quites el veneno corriendo por tus venas, infectando tus heridas.

No podés luchar contra la necesidad de hablar finalmente, de expresar en voz alta lo que estuviste tragándote, de quitarte la daga de la espalda, de expulsar lo que tenés atragantando en el medio del cuello y no te deja respirar.

"¡No me pidas que me calme!"

El estallido te estremece.

Y también lo estremece a él.

Pero su reacción no es la de apartarse de vos.

Simplemente te abraza más fuerte.

Simplemente posa sus labios otra vez sobre tus sienes hirviendo.

Simplemente te dice sin usar vocablo conocido alguno que no va a dejarte, que sigue ahí con vos, que entiende que necesites descargarte, que entiende que necesites desquitarte, y que está dispuesto a recibir todos los golpes que hagan falta.

"¡No me pidas que me calme!"

Esta vez suena como un ruego, un ruego nacido desde lo más profundo de tu ser, un ruego entrecortado por el llanto que no afloja.

"¡No puedo calmarme! ¿Vos podrías?" no esperás que te responda, por supuesto; es otra pregunta retórica "De estar en mi lugar, ¿vos podrías calmarte? No, no podrías" sentenciás "así que por favor no pidas de mí algo que si estuvieran revertidos los roles vos no podrías hacer. No puedo calmarme. No puedo calmarme cuando tengo esta angustia adentro carcomiéndome. No puedo calmarme cuando siento que el mundo entero se está desmoronando a mí alrededor. Tenés que entenderme, Tony" suplicás "… por favor, tenés que entenderme: tengo el corazón revuelto y una mezcla de emociones que me están matando. No pasa un segundo sin que no me plantee si odio a mi mamá, si la amo, si la extraño, si la necesito, si quiero volver a verla, si desearía no cruzármela jamás, si estoy aliviada, si estoy enfurecida, si quiero ayudarla o pienso que no se lo merece, si la detesto por haber manchado la memoria de mi papá al regresar al agujero del que él la sacó con tanto esfuerzo, si la compadezco, si en el fondo la comprendo, si saber dónde está cierra un capítulo horrible o si está abriendo otro que podría ser mucho peor que todos los anteriores. ¿Y sabés qué es lo peor?, ¿sabés qué es lo que me hace tanto mal?: todas esas cosas, las estoy sintiendo todas juntas"

Una pequeña pausa.

Un segundo durante el cual sólo la lluvia se escucha caer.

Un segundo de presunta calma antes de que la tormenta ocurriendo dentro de esa habitación se intensificara.

Un segundo, una pausa, y luego la confesión que durante mucho tiempo temiste hacer, la confesión que podrías hacerle a él y sólo a él, una confesión que te aterra hasta lo inexplicable e incomprensible, una confesión que se siente como cuchilladas limpias con cada sílaba que se cuela por entre tus labios resecos e irritados:

"Siento que soy una mala persona, Tony"

"Michelle" suspira él "... Michelle, ¿por qué habrías de decir eso, mi vida?" pregunta con ternura, acariciando tu cabeza y abrazándote con más fuerza.

"Porque es lo que siento" murmurás, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo a una tanda de lágrimas frescas rodar por tus mejillas "Porque es la verdad" admitís con amargura.

"Michelle, no sos una mala persona" susurra en tu oído "¿Por qué pensás eso, angelito?"

Tratás de armar las frases, pero al principio te cuesta.

Te trabás.

Tropezás con tu propia lengua.

"Porque siento... Pienso que... Pienso en lo diferente que habría sido todo..."

Inhalás.

Exhalás.

Es fácil respirar si te concentrás en el sonido de su respiración.

Es fácil inhalar cuando sabés que es el aire que él exhala.

Y luego te largás a hablar.

Porque a él podés contarle cualquier cosa.

Con él podés hablar de cualquier cosa.

Podés hablarle sin miedo.

Podés hablarle sin vergüenza.

Podés hablarle sin temer lo que vaya a pensar.

Podés hablarle sin temer a que te juzgue.

Podés desnudar tu alma delante de él, podés mostrarle tu corazón herido, podés demostrarle todas tus marcas, confiando en que de alguna manera va a tratar de curarlas.

Podés hablar con él como jamás has podido hablar con cualquier otra persona.

Porque él te entiende.

Él es tu alma gemela.

Con él estás íntimamente conectada.

Él es tu otra mitad.

"A veces pienso en lo diferente que habría sido todo si ese día hubiera fallecido mi mamá en lugar de mi papá, si hubiera sido ella la víctima del paro cardíaco. A veces... a veces hasta siento que... que hubiera preferido que muriera ella..., porque mi papá habría cuidado de mi, él me quería... Él no me habría abandonado, él no me habría hecho sufrir tanto. Y pienso que... pienso que podríamos haber sido tan felices..., él, mi abuela y yo..."

Volvés a quebrarte.

Empezás a sollozar otra vez.

Inhalás.

Exhalás.

Inhalás.

Exhalás.

Pero duele.

Duele muchísimo.

"Eso me hace una muy mala persona, Tony. Desear que mi mamá hubiera muerto en lugar de mi papá porque pienso que con él hubiera tenido una mejor vida... me convierte en una muy mala persona"

"Princesa, no digas eso..."

Él trata de consolarte.

Pero vos no se lo permitís.

"Es la verdad" mascullás amargamente.

"No sos una mala persona, angelito" él te asegura "No sos una mala persona..." repite en tu oído una y otra vez.

"Pero me siento así. Y es horrible" admitís "Sumado a toda esta angustia, sentir esta culpa es horrible... Porque es mi mamá, y se supone que tengo que amarla, y lo hago, te juro que a pesar de todo lo amo... Y la necesito, Tony. No te das una idea de cómo la necesito, de cuánta falta me hizo y cuánta falta me sigue haciendo... La amo y la necesito, pero al mismo tiempo la odio, y al mismo tiempo quisiera entenderla, y por momentos te juro que siento que lo hago, por momentos te juro que me compadezco de ella y la comprendo, pero después me invade ese veneno que corre por todas partes y que me hace pensar en cuán diferente habría sido mi vida si mi papá hubiera seguido en ella, si mi mamá fuera la persona enterrada dos metros bajo tierra... Mi papá me hubiera cuidado, se hubiera ocupado de mí, me hubiera querido, me hubiera educado... Mi infancia habría sido distinta en tantas cosas... Tal vez hubiera sido más normal, más feliz... Tony, todo lo que yo quería cuando era chica era ser feliz... Tal vez eso hubiera sido posible si mi mamá hubiera muerto en lugar de mi papá, y eso es algo que no puedo dejar de plantearme, algo que no puedo dejar de pensar..."

"No seríamos humanos si no tuviéramos la costumbre de analizarlo todo y preguntarnos qué resultados habríamos obtenido de haber cambiado una o alguna de las variables" murmura, en un intento de cambiar tu punto de vista sobre tus sentimientos y emociones.

"Pero… lastima" te quejás, sollozando "… Lastima mucho…"

"Ya lo sé, Michelle. Te juro que lo sé. Pero no debés pensar que sos una mala persona, mi amor, porque no es así. Sos una de las personas más dulces y honestas que conozco; tenés un corazón gigante y una predisposición a ayudar a todo aquél que lo necesita que son admirables. Sos tan hermosa por dentro como lo sos por fuera, Michelle, o incluso tal vez más, porque las cosas más lindas están siempre dentro, aunque el corazón esté lastimado y duela"

Él te lo dice y le creés.

No hay nada que él pueda decir que vos no creas inmediatamente, automáticamente.

Él siente en su corazón todo lo que está susurrando en tu oído mientras te acuna en sus brazos.

No está mintiéndote.

No está tratando de conformarte.

No está tratando de reconfortarte con frases vacías.

No.

Él cree que sos hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

El cree que sos una de las personas más dulces y honestas.

Él cree que sos un ángel.

Él cree que aunque tu corazón esté lastimado y duela, sigue siendo una joya preciosa, única, inigualable, incomparable, una joya que él debe cuidar y proteger.

Pero hay una parte de tu ser que no está segura de merecer que un hombre como él te digas esas cosas.

¿Sos realmente una buena persona?

Con tu trabajo, tu dedicación, tu inteligencia y tu esfuerzo ayudás a salvar vidas, prevenir catástrofes, resguardás a ciudadanos inocentes, es verdad. Lo hacés porque es tu vocación, lo hacés porque te llena, lo hacés porque sos patriota, lo hacés porque amás a tu país, lo hacés porque no podrías imaginarte haciendo ninguna otra cosa. Y es algo remarcable, es cierto, pero… ¿te convierte eso en una buena persona? ¿Te convierte eso en una buena persona si por momentos te asalta la idea de que todo habría sido diferente si hubieras sido criada por tu padre y hubieras llevado el título de 'huérfana de madre'?

No tenés malos sentimientos. No sos envidiosa. No sos resentida. No sos mentirosa. No sos hipócrita. No le deseás el mal a nadie. No sos injusta. ¿Pero esas cualidades son suficientes para calificar como buena persona si a veces te encontrás imaginando qué y cómo habría cambiado de haber el destino predispuesto las cosas de manera distinta, de haber esa lápida llevado el nombre de Elizabeth en lugar del nombre de Kyo?

No sos una mala persona, pero tampoco estás segura de ser una buena. Tampoco estás segura de ser merecedora de mucho de lo que tenés. Tampoco estás segura de ser ejemplo de nada.

Sos una persona confundida.

Sos una persona entre conflictos.

Sos una persona herida.

Sos una persona que carga un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

Sos una persona que ha sufrido demasiado.

Sos una persona que ha llorado demasiado.

Sos una persona que ha tenido que pasar por mucho.

Sos una persona que ahora se encuentra delante de un sendero que se bifurca.

Sos una persona cuyo mundo de repente ha sido dado vuelta, sin previo aviso, violentamente.

"No sé qué hacer, Tony" confésas "… Estoy… Estoy tan confundida… Siento tantas cosas, y no sé por dónde empezar a analizarlas… No sé qué debería sentir y qué no, no sé qué es correcto sentir y qué no lo es… No sé… No sé, Tony…"

Hay tanto que no sabés.

Tenés tantas dudas.

Tenés tantas preguntas que carecen de respuesta.

Tenés tanto dolor.

Tenés tantos miedos.

Tenés el físico exhausto.

"Estoy tan cansada, y tan asustada…" sollozás.

Y otra vez empezás a rasguñarte.

Porque la angustia es demasiado grande y no la soportás.

Porque las dudas son demasiadas y están acribillándote.

Porque tu corazón late tan fuerte que temés se salga de tu pecho.

Porque necesitás algo que te distraiga de las emociones enredadas que viven dentro tuyo.

Empezás a rasguñarte porque, en el fondo, sos como tu mamá.

Sos muy parecida a tu mamá.

En muchas cosas.

En muchos sentidos.

En muchos aspectos.

Y eso también te da miedo.

Te da miedo lo que haber nacido de una mujer con trastorno bipolar y adicción al alcohol, a las drogas y a la automutilación pueda significar.

Te da miedo llevar parte de sus genes.

Te da miedo ser carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre.

Te da miedo que la locura sea hereditaria.

Te da miedo haber absorbido ciertos hábitos que ella tenía.

Te da miedo estar imitándola en algunas cosas, inconscientemente, involuntariamente.

Te da miedo acabar convirtiéndote en ella.

Te da miedo, mucho miedo.

Y no podés evitarlo.

No podés evitar el miedo, así como tampoco podés evitar actos compulsivos como éste en momentos en los que el sentido parece escurrirse.

"Michelle, no vas a solucionar nada lastimándote…"

Él te está rogando que te detengas.

Una vez más.

Él te está rogando que dejes de herirte.

Una vez más.

Él está secando tus lágrimas.

Una vez más.

Él está limpiando tus heridas con tus pulgares.

Una vez más.

Él nunca va a dejarte.

Él nunca va a abandonarte.

Él siempre va a estar a tu lado.

Él siempre va a cuidarte.

No importa cuántas veces caigas, él te va a levantar.

No importa cuántas veces te rindas, él te va a dar motivos para seguir adelante.

No importa cuántas veces pelees contra los molinos de viento, él siempre va a enfrentarse a ellos por vos.

No importa cuántas veces repitas los mismos errores, él jamás va a apartarse de tu lado.

No importa cuántas veces tropieces con la misma piedra, él siempre va a tenderte su mano.

No importa cuántas veces te dobles bajo el peso de los problemas, él va a compartir la carga.

No importa cuántas veces te falle el cuerpo, él siempre va a respirar por los dos.

"Tony, estoy tan cansada… Estoy tan cansada de todo…" confesás, abrazándolo con fuerza, aferrándote a él, tratando de concentrarte en los latidos de su corazón, tratando de inhalar aunque de repente otra vez es como si te faltara el aire.

Inhalás.

Exhalás.

Estás cansada.

Inahlás.

Exhalás.

Estás asustada.

Inhalás.

Exhalás.

Te concentrás en el sonido de su respiración, te concentrás en el sonido de sus palpitaciones.

"Te entiendo, mi vida. Te entiendo" te dice al oído, acunándote despacio y rítmicamente, anidándote contra su pecho, estrujándote con fuerza, diciéndote con el lenguaje de su cuerpo que no va a abandonarte y que estás a salvo, a salvo de todo, aunque afuera la tormenta ruja, aunque las nubes negras se hayan acumulado y hagan creer que nunca más volverá a alzarse el sol por sobre la ciudad, por sobre sus vidas, aunque en las páginas de tu historia todo se lea confuso y esté manchado de tinta "Pero no podés lastimarte así… No podés seguir lastimándote así, Michelle…" te ruega, te suplica.

"Ese mal hábito compulsivo también se lo debo a mi mamá: de ella aprendí que a veces hay dolores internos que se alivian solamente castigando al cuerpo…" murmurás amargamente, agarrándote con fuerza de su camisa manchada de lágrimas para no sucumbir a la necesidad de enterrar las uñas en tu piel hasta hacerte sangrar la cara y los brazos.

"Michelle, vos no tenés nada por lo que castigarte" él te asegura "… Amor, tenés que entender eso… No son las heridas físicas las que van a mitigar a las emocionales. Torturándote así solamente vas a hundirte más y más… Michelle, no quiero que te hundas…"

_Yo tampoco quiero hundirme._

_No quiero hundirme como mi mamá._

_Quiero hacer todo lo contrario a lo que ella hizo._

_Yo lucharía contra absolutamente todo por vos._

_Yo haría absolutamente cualquier cosa por vos._

_No quiero hundirme._

_Tengo demasiado por lo que vivir._

_Tengo demasiadas cosas buenas._

_Tengo demasiados planes._

_Tengo demasiadas ideas para el futuro._

_Tengo demasiados proyectos._

_Te tengo a vos._

_No puedo hundirme porque te tengo a vos._

_No podría hundirme aunque quisiera, porque vos jamás me dejarías._

"No quiero que toques fondo… No lo soportaría, Michelle… No soportaría verte destrozada… No_ soporto_ verte destrozada…"

Por él tenés que luchar, siempre.

Por él tenés que enfrentarte a todo, siempre.

Porque lo que te lastima a vos, le hace daño a él, en el mismo grado, al mismo nivel, con la misma intensidad.

"Ya es demasiado tarde para tratar de prevenirlo, Tony" murmurás "… Lo hecho, hecho está. Tengo rajaduras por dentro prácticamente desde que nací… Son pocas las cosas que conozco, Tony: el dolor, el abandono, la muerte y la locura están en un extremo…, y tu amor está en el otro. Mi pasado está en un extremo, mi futuro con vos en el otro, y en el medio dividiendo ambas etapas el segundo exacto en el que nos besamos en ese pasillo oscuro. Me salvás la vida todos los días cuando me decís que me amás, cuando volvés a elegirme, cuando me hablás de formar una familia, cuando planeás todo lo que vamos a construir, cuando me mirás como si el universo entero se redujera a mí, cada vez que hacemos el amor… Sos capaz de curar todas mis heridas y no hay dolor que no me puedas quitar, pero hay pedazos de mí que están tan rotos, hay pedazos de mí que están tan destrozados, que para repararlos y darles forma otra vez va a hacer falta mucho, mucho tiempo, demasiada paciencia, demasiada…"

Es la verdad.

No vas a edulcorar la situación.

No vas a pintarla de rosa.

Son las cosas tal cual son.

Es la cruda verdad.

Es la cruda realidad.

Él está dispuesto a todo por vos, y lo sabés.

Lo sabés porque vos estás dispuesta a todo por él.

Ese tiempo y esa paciencia que se requieren para que su amor cure tus heridas, él va a dártelos.

Él te daría cualquier cosa que le pidieras.

Él no te negaría nada.

Él te entregaría cada gota de sangre en sus venas.

Él te entregaría todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones.

Él te entregaría cada gramo de su fuerza.

Todo su tiempo y paciencia son tuyos.

Todo lo que él tiene para ofrecer es tuyo.

"Michelle, todo lo que haga falta, te juro que yo lo tengo. Y si no lo tengo, entonces estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme para conseguirlo, sea como sea. No hay en tu alma o en tu corazón o en el mapa de tu vida o en las hojas de tu historia, cosa alguna que nuestro amor no pueda combatir. No hay herida imposible de curar, Michelle, vos misma lo dijiste, los dos nos dijimos el uno al otro que juntos habíamos aprendido eso. Para un amor así no hay obstáculos imposibles de superar, mi vida, y los dos lo sabemos…"

¿Qué hiciste para merecer un amor tan perfecto?

¿Qué hiciste para merecer un amor tan grande?

¿Qué hiciste para merecer alguien dispuesto a curar cada una de tus heridas?

Los dos se aman tanto que jamás podrían concebir la vida separados.

Tu mamá y tu papá se amaban de la misma manera, con la misma intensidad.

Tu mamá no pudo concebir la vida sin él.

Por eso se rindió.

Por eso dejó de tratar.

Por eso acabó así.

La entendés.

Por momentos podrías jurar que la entendés.

Vos tampoco podrías vivir sin Tony.

Vos también enloquecerías sin Tony.

Pero eso no quita que lo que hizo no haya sido injusto.

Eso no quita que abandonarte no haya sido injusto.

Eso no quita que sus acciones no hayan insultado la memoria de tu padre y sus esfuerzos por darle una segunda oportunidad cuando cualquier otro la habría dado por perdida, cuando cualquier otro no se habría fijado en ella ni interesado.

"Pero va a ser difícil, Tony. Mi historia es difícil. Mi alma despedazada es difícil. Mi corazón astillado es difícil. Mi estado de confusión es difícil. Mi pasado signado por el abandono es difícil"

Él sabe que es difícil.

Pero elige quedarse.

Vos sabés que él siempre va a elegir quedarse.

Y sin embargo te ves en la necesidad de remarcar, enlistar, resaltar todo aquello contra lo que va a costar luchar para hacer aun más valioso su sacrificio, su voluntad, su determinación a quedarse a tu lado en los momentos buenos y en los manos, en la salud y en la enfermedad, con o sin tempestades, en la pobreza y la riqueza, pase lo que pase, día tras día, hasta el último segundo y durante toda la eternidad, porque un amor así de grande, una mor que lo puede todo, un amor que lo cura todo, un amor que espera todo, un amor que a nada le teme, un amor por el cual cualquier sacrificio sería hecho, un amor así es más fuerte que la muerte, un amor así se ríe en la cara de la muerte, un amor así continúa incluso luego de que el alma abandona el cuerpo y pasa a lo que sea que venga después.

"Michelle… _Nada_, absolutamente _nada_ es difícil para un amor como el nuestro. _Nada_"

Sus palabras son la réplica exacta de tus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Porque los dos están conectados.

Porque los dos son una sola alma.

Porque los dos son las mitades que forman una misma pieza.

Porque los dos nacieron para estar juntos.

Así lo quiso Dios.

Así lo quiso el destino.

Así lo permitió el Universo.

"Todo puede superarse, todas las barreras pueden ser cruzadas, para todas las preguntas puede encontrarse una respuesta" él te asegura.

Y vos confiás en sus palabras.

Porque no hay palabra alguna que caiga de su boca que vos no creás fervientemente.

Porque es imposible que dudes de las cosas que él te dice.

Con él podés hablar.

Con él podés expresarte.

Delante de él podés desnudar tu alma.

Delante de él podés abrir tu corazón de par en par y exponer su contenido.

"Tony, hoy… perdí el sentido por completo, salí corriendo desesperada, di vueltas por la ciudad durante nueve horas yendo de un punto a otro, lloré hasta prácticamente deshidratarme, me descargué lastimándome a mi misma hasta abrirme la piel y sangrar…"

Esas nueve horas fueron un infierno.

Cada segundo se sintió como una eternidad.

Cada minuto fue terrible.

Y el recuerdo está gravado a fuego en tu mente, como si lo hubieran tallado en tu cráneo, y te da miedo, y te causa escalofríos, y te desconocés cuando ves pasar delante de tu retina como flashes enceguecedores las escenas acontecidas en ese lapso de tiempo que transcurrió desde que huiste del departamento de Tony hasta que, por algún motivo que todavía no entendés, Martina y Kiefer te encontraron con el coche estacionado en las puertas del cementerio y te obligaron a irte con ellos.

Estuviste capturada por fantasmas y demonios similares a los que deben perseguir a tu mamá.

Estuviste consumida por la locura.

Casi tan consumida como debe estarlo ella, o como alguna vez lo habrá estado.

"Perdí por completo el control de mis emociones, perdí por completo el control sobre mi misma porque la angustia nubló mi juicio, la angustia me dejó reducida a nada. Enloquecí, Tony, el dolor que me rajó por dentro al enterarme que la mujer que me trajo al mundo, me descuidó durante casi diez años y me abandonó sin mirar atrás está internada en un psiquiátrico, ciega, con su cuerpo deteriorado por los abusos constante de alcohol y drogas, probablemente viviendo gran parte del tiempo en un delirio producto de su imaginación en el que los dos hijos que nunca le importaron se preocupan por ella de la manera en la que _ella_ debería haberse preocupado por nosotros, fue tan grande, tan inexplicable, tan indescriptible, que enloquecí. Mi mamá a veces hacía lo mismo: algún recuerdo, alguna palabra, _algo_, desencadenaba la locura, le agarraban ataques, desaparecía por horas, a veces hasta durante días enteros, y cuando volvía estaba toda rasguñada y cortada, como si ella misma se hubiera estado mutilando para combatir sus propias inentendibles y complejas emociones. Mi abuela y yo teníamos que sufrir todo eso: la espera, la preocupación, la angustia, y luego la desesperación al verla destrozada y no poder hacer nada para asegurarnos de que no sucediera otra vez…"

Es lo mismos que vos le hiciste a él.

El gatillo fue apretado, la locura desencadenada, y vos reaccionaste, te atacaste, tus nervios te controlaron, se te nubló el juicio, y actuaste irracionalmente, alejándote de todo lo que te hace bien, huyendo como un animal asustado, arremetiendo contra vos misma para infligirte heridas, permitiendo que tu costado más primitivo te dominara y dictara tus acciones.

Lo abandonaste a él.

Lo dejaste solo sin una explicación.

Te escapaste de sus brazos, de tu hogar, sin ninguna explicación.

Lo dejaste desesperado.

Lo dejaste destrozado.

Lo dejaste sintiéndote impotente.

Lo dejaste con la preocupación apuñalándolo repetidas veces, con cada uno de los latidos de su corazón, cada vez que se atrevía a respirar.

Lo dejaste sufriendo la espera.

Fue la locura lo que te llevó a eso.

Fue la locura lo que te llevó a hacerle eso.

La locura también llevaba a tu mamá a hacer ese tipo de cosas…

"Michelle… Michelle, sé a dónde estás yendo con todo esto, y te juro que…"

Él trata de interrumpirte, pero vos se lo impedís.

Hay mucho que necesitás decirle.

Hay tanto que necesitás decirle…

"Necesito hablar" implorás "Necesito que me dejes hablar. Necesito exponer todos mis miedos, sacármelos de encima, extirparlos como se hace con un tumor maligno, arrancármelos de alguna manera. Huyendo no funcionó; llorando no funcionó; lastimándome no funcionó. Hablar con vos es lo único que va a funcionar… _puede _y _tiene_ que funcionar, porque él único que posee la capacidad para salvarme de mí misma sos vos…, el único que puede tranquilizarme sos vos, Tony. Y estoy tan asustada… Tengo miedo… Tengo miedo de no ser una buena persona por todo esto que estoy sintiendo, toda esta confusión, toda esta mezcla de cosas… Tengo miedo de… de que la locura sea… hereditaria"

" ¿De qué estás hablando, Michelle? ¿Por qué decís eso?" te pregunta, su voz teñida de ternura pero también de preocupación, las sílabas abandonando su boca suaves como una caricia, una caricia que llega a tu alma y la estremece.

"Por cómo reaccioné estoy diciendo esto. Me asusta… me asusta la forma en la que reaccioné. Tony, ¿no entendés? Salí corriendo, literalmente, me escapé, me alejé de la persona que más me ama y a la que más amo, me alejé de la única persona que podía ayudarme, permití que la situación me tragara entera, que me absorbiera, y terminé todo el día dando vueltas con el coche, llorando como una histérica, con el cerebro embotado y una angustia paralizante, prácticamente arrancándome la piel a tiras en un intento por sentir algo más que ese dolor emocional que me oprimía el pecho y me impedía respirar"

Inhalás.

Exhalás.

Es fácil respirar si te concentrás en su respiración.

Él respira por los dos.

Él aire que él exhala, vos lo inhalás.

Y así es fácil respirar.

A pesar de la pelota de emociones, dudas, preguntas y angustia que tenés en el centro del pecho.

A pesar de la carga sobre tus hombros.

A pesar de todo.

Seguís respirando gracias a él.

Seguís teniendo fuerzas para hablar gracias a él.

"Ese tipo de reacciones… Mi mamá tenía ese tipo de reacciones. Mi mamá, la que más de una vez trató de suicidarse, la que ahogaba las penas en botellas de alcohol, la que hablaba con los personajes producto de sus alucinaciones, la que una vez me pegó con un cucharón porque derramé gelatina en el suelo, la que más de una vez me dio la cabeza contra la pared en un ataque de ira sin que yo entendiera qué había hecho mal, la que me ilusionaba prometiéndome cambiar pero jamás cumplió nada de eso, la madre a la que siempre traté de comprender y justificar, terminó internada en un psiquiátrico, ciega, consumida, marchita como una flor de la que nunca nadie cuidó, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que mi papá hizo en vida para protegerla de sí misma, para evitar que se arruinara la existencia y acabara donde está ahora, sola y enferma y sin una gota de coherencia porque lo único que le queda en las venas es el rastro de todo el alcohol y las drogas que usó para tratar de mitigar un dolor imposible de aguantar y de acallar esas voces que tendría que haber alejado tomando la medicación, como correspondía, en lugar de dejar que siguieran hablándole porque de esa forma en sus raptos de locura podía seguir escuchando y viendo a mi papá."

Ella prefirió vivir en un mundo ficticio en lugar de regresar al mundo real, ese mundo donde la ausencia dolía y lastimaba, ese mundo donde la ausencia era desgarradora y terrible.

Ella prefirió convivir con el fantasma de tu padre que su mente enferma había creado, antes que convivir con vos, con su hija, con su beba, esa beba que tanto la necesitaba, esa beba por la que tendría que haberse esforzado para combatir a sus demonios.

Ella prefirió vivir dentro de un mundo construido con retazos de una realidad mejor, salpicado de sangre, adicción, drogas, alcohol, antes que vivir en el mundo en el que estaban tu hermano, tu abuela y vos.

Ella eligió la locura.

Porque realmente no conocía otra cosa.

Sólo conocía a la locura, y al amor que tu padre le había dado.

Eso era todo.

Cuando él murió, recayó en la locura.

Escogió a la locura.

Quizá porque es cierto eso de que más vale infierno conocido que infierno por conocer.

Y tal vez para tu mamá, la vida sin su esposo, así tal cual es, sin fantasmas que la distrajeran, sin demonios que la hablaran al oído, sin alucinaciones, sin el alcohol y el dolor físico para adormecerla, hubiera sido un infierno peor.

Quizá tu mamá, egoístamente, eligió el más leve de los dos males.

Eligió lo anterior a la vida con tu padre en lugar de mirar hacia adelante y explotar qué podía llegar a suceder.

Eligió a la locura.

¿Y qué pasa si heredaste esa locura?

¿Qué pasa si está en tus genes?

¿Qué pasa si también corre por tu sangre?

¿Qué pasa si en cualquier momento podría activarse, como sucedió hoy?

¿Qué pasa si tenés que transcurrir por el resto de tu existencia con ese miedo palpable a acabar convirtiéndote en lo que tu madre es ahora, no porque lo elijas, sino porque la mente humana es tan intrigante, tan rara, tan imposible de entender, tan inmensa para explorar, que sin explicación alguna toma la decisión por vos?

"Tengo miedo de… tengo miedo de haber heredado esa locura"

Tu confesión es seguida por el silencio.

El silencio es en realidad interrumpido por la tormenta que azota a la ciudad.

Pero los dos no escuchan la lluvia.

Sólo escuchan el uno la respiración del otro.

Sólo se concentran el uno en inhalar el aire que exhala el otro.

Los dos respiran porque el otro está respirando.

Vos respirás convencida de que es él el que está ayudándote a respirar, que él respira por los dos.

Pero en realidad él respira para que vos respires.

Por ende, vos también estás respirando por los dos.

Y así se quedan en silencio.

Inhalando.

Exhalando.

Inhalando.

Exhalando.

Y de repente te das cuenta de que no sentiste la necesidad de lastimarte, de despertar dolor físico, y que estás bien en donde estás ahora mismo, en sus brazos, anidada contra su pecho, aferrándote a él, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Pero luego rompés el silencio cuando nuevamente las palabras se escapan en forma de un susurro apenas audible por entre tus labios:

"¿Es hereditaria la locura?"

No es una pregunta para la que esperes él tenga una respuesta.

Por eso inmediatamente vos misma contestás al interrogante formulado.

"No lo sé, Tony, no lo sé" cerrás los ojos, más lágrimas caen, dibujan un camino por tus mejillas, y luego mueren al estrellarse contra las sábanas debajo de ustedes "Eso es lo que me asusta muchísimo… Saber su paradero, saber qué fue de ella… abre delante de mí una serie de caminos a tomar a partir de ahora, ahora que sé dónde está… y no sé cuál elegir. Sé cuál _debería_ elegir, pero no sé _cuál_ _quiero_ _elegir_, y tengo miedo de que mi decisión me defina como hija, como persona…, como _ser humano_. Mi mamá salió de mi vida como si nada, y como si nada y por capricho del destino vuelve a entrar de golpe, de repente, cuando menos lo esperaba, para desestabilizar todo, para darme vuelta el tablero y dejarme con el Universo que construí patas para arriba. Cuando me abandonó hace catorce años yo no tuve más opción que seguir adelante sin ella, a veces creyendo que regresaría, la mayor parte del tiempo con la certeza de que no iba a cumplir ninguna de sus promesas, justificándola, tratando de entenderla, compadeciéndola, a veces hasta incluso cayendo tan bajo como para tenerle lástima… Ahora por la fuerza mi mamá resurge en las páginas de mi historia…, pero esta vez tengo opciones. Me da _terror_ tener opciones, Tony. ¿Si elijo ir a verla? ¿Si decido ir a verla? ¿Quién puede garantizarme que no voy a reaccionar como hoy? ¿Quién puede garantizarme que no voy a perder el control al verla? ¿Quién puede garantizarme que no voy a salir corriendo, llorando desesperada, desaparecer por horas, arañarme la piel hasta hacerme sangrar y abrirme tajos en la cara y en los brazos? ¿Quién puede garantizarme que no voy a sentir un dolor tan grande al ver a la mujer que me abandonó que nunca vas voy a poder volver a respirar sin sentir los rastros de esa angustia en el pecho? ¿Quién puede garantizarme que… que…?"

Dejás de hablar.

Por un segundo dejás de respirar.

Y te entregás al llanto otra vez.

Y llorás.

Llorás porque es preferible a explotar.

Es tu forma de explotar.

Es tu forma de canalizar todo lo que llevás dentro.

Llorás en sus brazos.

Llorás porque tenés miedo.

Llorás por todo lo que dijiste, porque todo lo que dijiste lo sentís, porque todo lo que dijiste es verdad.

Llorás porque temés a la locura.

Llorás porque temés a los posibles disparadores.

Llorás porque temés a la decisión que vayas a tomar, sea ésta cual sea, y temés también a las consecuencias que vaya a traer esa decisión, porque algo de lo que estás totalmente segura es que esa decisión va a traer consecuencias, y con esas consecuencias vas a tener que lidiar, sin que tengas otra alternativa u otro escape.

"¿Cómo puedo…?"

Inhalás.

Exhalás.

Es más fácil si prestás atención a su respiración.

Inhalás.

Exhalás.

Él está ahí con vos.

Él no va a abandonarte.

"¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que esto… de que mi mamá no va a arruinar mi vida si… si dejo que entre otra vez en ella… incluso si sólo por… por… por unos minutos… incluso yendo solamente a verla un… un día…? ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no va a arrastrarme en su locura, Tony? ¿Cómo puedo estar… segura de que no tengo la predisposición genética a ser arrastrada dentro de esos agujeros negros de los que es difícil salir? ¿Cómo puedo estar… segura de que… de que decidiendo hacer lo que sé que es… lo que sé que es correcto no voy a estar firmando mi propia sentencia a muerte, cavando mi propia tumba…, construyendo mi propio ataúd? Sé… sé que soy una mala persona por pensarlo, pero… todo lo que mi mamá toca… muere, se marchita…"

Todo lo que ella toca muere, se marchita.

Duele pensarlo.

Duele creerlo.

Pero es verdad.

"Ella misma lo escribió en las páginas de sus diarios…"

Lo leíste de su puño y letra, las palabras desprolijas y enruladas brillando sobre el papel amarillento.

Es esa frase la que muchas veces te ha ayudado a tratar de excusar y justificar a tu mamá, escondiéndote detrás de la creencia de que quizá, tal vez, decidió irse no en un acto egoísta, sino con la intención de salvarte antes de que te marchitaras vos también, como todo lo que alguna vez llamó suyo, todo lo que alguna vez poseyó, todo lo que alguna vez tocó.

"Tony, yo no quiero hundirme. Tony, no quiero ahogarme… Tengo tanto miedo de lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante, estoy tan aterrorizada… Estoy tan cansada, Tony… Tan cansada…"

_Pero salí del coma emocional por vos._

_No me quedé escondida dentro de la negrura en mi cabeza por vos._

_Desperté por vos._

_Todo lo que hago, lo hago por vos._

_Sigo respirando por vos, porque vos estás respirando por los dos, y porque sé que necesitás que respire._

_Y voy a seguir despertando cada día y levantándome por vos, y gracias a vos._

"No sé si estos miedos son racionales o no, no sé si quiero saber si me hacen más o menos cuerda, o más o menos loca, pero los tengo, los tengo y me están destrozando…"

_Pero nuestro amor puede curarme._

_Nuestro amor puede ahuyentarlos._

_Por favor, necesito que me prometas que vas a ahuyentarlos._

_Necesito que me guíes._

_Necesito que me lleves por la oscuridad._

"No sé qué hacer. Y tengo terror, tengo terror a lo que va a venir, sea lo que sea: si elijo ignorarla como ella me ignoró a mí, abandonarla como ella me abandonó a mí, voy a tener que cargar para siempre con la culpa, y voy a odiarme a mí misma hasta el día en que me muera, voy a odiarme por ser tan egoísta como lo fue ella, por ser una mala hija, una mala persona…, la clase de persona que no se merece a un hombre como vos, la clase de persona que no es merecedora de un amor tan grande y tan puro y tan incondicional como el que vos me das…"

Porque si hay algo que sabés a ciencia cierta y que jamás cuestionarías, si hay algo por lo que pondrías ya mismo las manos en el fuego, ese algo es que él – sucediera lo que sucediera, hiciera lo que hiciera, tuviera que cargar con lo que tuviera que cargar, llevara las marcas que llevara – nunca se plantearía la posibilidad de darle la espalda a su madre. Él se quedaría con ella, él la socorrería, él actuaría como un buen hijo, sin tener que pensarlo dos veces, sin siquiera considerar ninguna otra opción, porque para él no habría otra opción, para él no habría caminos bifurcados, para él habría un solo camino y lo tomaría sin hesitar.

Las circunstancias son distintas, sí, sus historias de vida son diferentes, sus madres son diferentes, los dos pasaron por dificultades y han tenido que sobrevivir a tribulaciones, pero no se asemejan unas con las otras, pero estás segura de que de estar él bajo tu piel, de estar él en tus zapatos, no dudaría en elegir ir corriendo al lado de su mamá.

"Pero si elijo… si elijo hacer lo que sé que _debo_, si tomo la decisión con la que sé _podría_ vivir _moralmente_…, quizá lo que me queda de camino se retuerza hasta convertirse en un nudo imposible de desarmar, quizá el dolor termine matándome lentamente, como si me inyectaran veneno en las venas…"

Otra vez te cuesta respirar.

Estás dejando de hablar con sentido.

Estás empezando a perder la coherencia.

Estás empezando a verte rodeada otra vez de pensamientos confusos y oscuros, mezclados, que son como manchas, borrones gigantes opacando tu cordura, quitándote la estabilidad.

Empezás a sollozar otra vez.

Te aferrás a él otra vez.

Tratás de respirar con él.

Te concentrás en los latidos de su corazón, que te dicen que te ama.

Te concentrás en el calor de su cuerpo.

Te concentrás en las palabras empapadas de honestidad que dulcemente comienza a susurrar en tu oído.

"Michelle…, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte, amor…"

Tu nombre cayendo de sus labios es el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

Nunca te gusta tu nombre tanto como cuando sale de su boca.

"No sé por dónde empezar, princesa"

Querés decirle que vos la mayor parte del tiempo tampoco sabés por dónde empezar.

Querés decirle que simplemente tiene que abrir el corazón y dejar todo salir.

Querés decirle que simplemente tiene que permitir que las palabras fluyan.

Pero no podés, porque estás ahogándote en llanto.

Sólo podés escuchar.

Escuchar y esperar a que sus palabras te salven.

Sus palabras siempre te salvan.

Su amor siempre te salva.

"No sé cómo poner en palabras todo lo que siento en el corazón, todo lo que siento en el alma y que me gustaría ayudarte a entender… No me alcanzan las palabras y a la vez también siento que si las tuviera, sobrarían"

A vos también te pasa eso con él.

Las palabras no alcanzan.

Un diccionario entero no alcanza.

Una enciclopedia entera no alcanza.

El amor que sentís es imposible de describir.

Es imposible de explicar.

Es imposible de entender.

Es imposible de comparar.

Y al mismo tiempo, por ese preciso motivo, porque las palabras de este idioma no te alcanzan, no son suficientes, no llegan a cubrir todo lo que tenés para expresar, es que de repente pareciera que las palabras sobran, que no hacen falta, que están demás, porque todo eso imposible de describir, imposible de explicar, imposible de entender, imposible de comparar, puede ser descripto, explicado, entendido y comparado a través de gestos y miradas que forman parte de un lenguaje propio, un lenguaje único, un lenguaje creado entre los dos que nadie más puede descifrar, ese lenguaje en el que se comunican todo el tiempo, incluso cuando caen presas del silencio y todo lo que rompe con la calma es el sonido de la tormenta allí afuera.

"No hay una decisión correcta, Michelle" lo oís suspirar "Esto no es un examen, mi amor: no hay respuestas acertadas o desacertadas. Sé que te sentís presionada, Michelle, te juro que lo sé, pero tampoco estás obligada a elegir ahora mismo, esta madrugada, qué es lo que vas a hacer o cómo vas a hacerlo o cuándo"

El nudo en la garganta comienza a aflojarse.

El llanto acumulado en tu pecho sale con más facilidad.

Te concentrás en escucharlo.

Inahlás.

Exhalás.

Te concentrás en sus patrones de respiración.

Es más fácil respirar si respirás con él.

"En este momento te resulta imposible concebirlo, mi amor, ya lo sé, porque a mí también me cuesta, pero tenés que creerme cuando te digo que va a llegar un instante de calma en el que puedas revisar lo que hay dentro de tu cabeza y dentro de tu corazón, pesarlo, medirlo, analizarlo, procesarlo, todo lo que necesites, y luego decidir cuál es el siguiente paso"

Y si él te dice que va a llegar ese instante, si él te dice que en determinado momento va a llegar la calma, si él te dice que vas a poder revisar lo que hay dentro de tu cabeza y de tu corazón, que vas a poder mesurarlo, que vas a poder analizarlo y procesarlo y tamizarlo todas las veces que te haga falta antes de decidir cuál paso debe ser dado y en qué dirección, entonces le creés.

Porque es imposible no creer en cada cosa que él dice.

Porque sabés bien que jamás te mentiría.

Porque sabés bien que moriría antes de mentirte.

"Y en lo que elijas, Michelle, yo te voy a apoyar. Sea cual sea la circunstancia, yo estoy de tu lado, _siempre_, pase lo que pase. Lo que el futuro te depara a vos, Michelle, lo depara para mí también, no te olvides nunca de eso. Sé que tenés miedo, sé que estás cansada, _pero no estás sola_. Hasta el día en que me muera, princesa, voy a cuidarte de todo lo que pueda hacerte mal, y mientras me quede aire en los pulmones y sangre corriendo en las venas, nunca va a faltarte nada, nunca vas a estar sola. _Nunca más_ vas a estar sola, Michelle, nunca más vas a tener que cargar vos sola con todo el peso, nunca más vas a tener que soportar vos sola cada golpe del destino, nunca más vas a tener que llorar acurrucada en la oscuridad"

Y vos le creés.

Y con cada segundo que pasa respirar cuesta menos.

Y con cada segundo que pasa el nudo en tu garganta se afloja.

Y con cada segundo que pasa te sentís menos pesada.

Y con cada segundo que pasa los sollozos van volviéndose más espaciados y esporádicos, menos compulsivos y convulsivos.

"Esas heridas infligidas por las circunstancias que tuviste que atravesar desde que eras una criaturita indefensa siguen ahí, lo sé, pero cada vez van a doler menos, Michelle. No hay nada que el amor no pueda curar, no importa el tiempo que pase, no importa cuánto esfuerzo haga falta, y te juro que si hay algo que sé con tanta seguridad como que el sol va a volver a brillar en el cielo una vez que acabe la tormenta, es que nuestro amor tiene el poder de curar todo"

Él puede curar esas heridas que llevás dentro desde hace años.

Su amor puede curar esas heridas que llevás dentro desde hace años.

Desde la primera hasta la última.

No importa el tiempo que pase.

No importa cuán paciente deba ser.

No importa cuánto tenga que luchar.

Él va a cuidarte.

Él va a curarte.

Nunca más vas a volver a estar sola.

Nunca más vas a tener que secar tus propias lágrimas.

Nunca más vas a volver a encontrarte abandonada y sin rumbo.

Él te está haciendo esa promesa, y vos le creés.

Mientras le quede aire, va a seguir amándote.

Mientras le quede aire, va a seguir a tu lado.

"Mientras me quede aire, mi vida, te juro que a vos no va a faltarte nada, absolutamente nada; mientras me quede aire voy a cuidarte, y a protegerte, y vamos a afrontar juntos todo lo que al destino se le ocurra arrojar"

Respirar es cada vez más fácil.

Siempre es todo más fácil si estás acurrucada en sus brazos.

"Sos una personita muy especial, Michelle; sos única, tenés una luz y una calidez únicas. _Jamás_, princesa, se te ocurra pensar lo contrario, porque sos un angelito. Tu alma es la más dulce y la más pura que conozco, y a veces no sé qué hice para merecer que esté tan íntimamente conectada con mi alma, no sé qué hice para merecer que sea su otra mitad, pero estoy feliz de que Dios lo haya escrito así. Michelle, Dios escribe derecho sobre renglones torcidos, y nunca comete errores, por lo cual la cruz que nos toca llevar no es más pesada de lo que podemos cargar"

Podés cargar cualquier cruz si él te ayuda.

Y de repente te parece que el peso sobre tus hombros se ha vuelto más ligero.

De repente ya no tenés tanto miedo a hundirte.

De repente ya no temés tanto a quebrarte.

"Vas a poder con esto, mi vida. _Vamos_ a poder con esto. Es cuestión de ir de a poco, paso a paso; yo voy a estar ahí con vos, dándote fuerzas para caminar, curándote las heridas, escuchándote, secando tus lágrimas, abrazándote, princesa. Mientras me quede aire, puedo respirar por los dos. Lo que va a venir a continuación no va a ser fácil, decidas lo que decidas, pero te prometo angelito que esta tormenta va a pasar, y cuando menos lo pienses va a salir el sol, y todo este dolor va a desaparecer, y las lastimaduras van a cicatrizar. Porque no hay cosa alguna que el amor no pueda, Michelle. ¿Me creés cuando te digo eso?, ¿me creés cuando te prometo que nuestro amor puede contra absolutamente todo? ¿Me creés cuando te digo que te amo como sos, que amo cada cosa de vos, que amo absolutamente todo lo que te convierte en esta personita hermosa por dentro y por fuera sin la cual vivir no tendría sentido? Si dentro de vos existe la locura, entonces princesa amo a esa locura con la misma intensidad con la que te amo a vos, y eso nunca va a cambiar. Jamás te dejaría, Michelle, por nada en el mundo, por nadie. No hay fuerza, humana o sobrehumana, que pueda separarme de vos"

¿Qué hiciste para merecer un hombre así?

¿Qué hiciste para merecer alguien que te dice estas cosas?

¿Qué hiciste para merecer alguien que te acompaña en cada circunstancia, fiel a vos en todo sentido, incondicionalmente?

¿Qué hiciste para merecer alguien dispuesto a pasar por cualquier calvario junto a vos?

¿Qué hiciste para merecer un amor tan grande?

¿Qué hiciste para merecer un amor tan perfecto?

¿Qué hiciste para merecer un hombre que ama hasta tu locura, que ama hasta tus defectos, con la misma intensidad con la que ama todo el resto de tu ser?

¿Qué hiciste para merecer un hombre dispuesto a curarte de todas tus heridas?

¿Qué hiciste para merecer un hombre dispuesto a cargar con vos la cruz que te toca llevar?

Y como si pudiera leer tu mente, como si supiera lo que estás pensando, como si algo dentro suyo le dictara las preguntas para las que necesitás respuesta, él sigue hablándote al oído:

"Haberte conocido fue una bendición. Estar con vos es una bendición. En mi vida, vos sos una bendición, la más grande y la más importante de todas. Michelle, antes de encontrarte a vos, estaba perdido, estaba hundido, estaba sumido a nada, era solamente los restos de una persona que tampoco me agradaba demasiado, porque era arrogante, egoísta, prepotente y soberbio. Vos me salvaste. Vos sos un milagro, sos _mi_ milagro. Un segundo amándote vale más que cualquier otra porción de tiempo, incluso si ese segundo está destinado a que mis dedos sequen tus lágrimas, o a que mis brazos te acunen y te den refugio cuando estás cansada y asustada. Michelle, yo no merezco esto: merezco mucho menos. No merezco a una persona tan buena y tan pura como vos, no merezco que me ames más que a tu propia vida, no merezco que me admires, no merezco que elijas despertar todos los días a mi lado, no merezco ser el centro de tu Universo, no merezco nada de lo que tengo, Michelle, pero por algún motivo Dios quiere que lo tenga. Por algún motivo Dios nos hizo el uno para el otro, por algún motivo estamos juntos, y quizá ése motivo sea afrontar circunstancias como ésta. La vida de a dos es más fácil, ¿te acordás? Nada es imposible si confiamos en nuestro amor; nuestro amor puede contra cualquier cosa, puede salvarnos de absolutamente cualquier cosa. Necesitarte, amarte, cuidarte, todo eso le da sentido a mi existencia, todo eso le da sentido a respirar, y te juro Michelle que me hacés más falta que el oxígeno, princesa. Podría vivir sin aire, te juro que estoy seguro de que encontraría la manera, pero no podría vivir sin vos. No me arrepiento de amarte así, no me arrepiento de querer construir mi futuro con vos, no me arrepiento de lo que Dios eligió para mí, porque si una sola página de mi historia fuera distinta, quizá no estaría hoy acá, y te aseguro que éste es el sitio donde quiero estar. Siempre quiero estar donde vos estés, sea el lugar que sea, sea la circunstancia que sea, y eso nunca va a cambiar"

Te aferrás a sus palabras con todas tus fuerzas, con las mismas fuerzas con las que estás aferrándote a él.

Permanecés en sus brazos, quieta, inhalando el aire que él exhala, abrigada por el calor de su cuerpo, concentrada en su perfume mezclado con el de la lluvia.

Repasás lo que te dijo una y otra vez, lo guardás en tu corazón, lo gravás en tu alma, tallándolo como con un cincel, frase por frase, para no olvidártelo nunca, porque son palabras como esas las que puedan devolverte la cordura cuando pendés de un hilo, las que pueden devolverte las ganas cuando no te quedan fuerzas, las que pueden darte el empujón necesario para continuar cuando te sentís estancada, las que pueden darte la voluntad de seguir aunque te pese el cuerpo y no puedas moverte. Son palabras como esas las que vas a necesitar cuando llegue el momento de mesurar tus emociones, separarlas, pesarlas, medirlas, examinarlas, etiquetarlas, y luego tomar una decisión respecto a qué es lo que debés hacer.

Te relajás en sus brazos, un poco más aliviada no sólo por todas las cosas hermosas que él te dijo – cosas que sabés nacen desde el fondo de su corazón, cosas que sabés siente intensamente en los huesos y en la piel – sino porque también hizo que vieras a través de las lágrimas y la congoja que nadie estaba apresurándote para que eligieras una manera de proceder en este mismo instante, en esta madrugada lluviosa, cuando tu mente y tu físico siguen frágiles y están cansados, cuando los efectos del shock aun no han desaparecido, cuando tus nervios están hirviendo y no hay sitio en tu alma que no se encuentre terriblemente adolorido. Estás más aliviada porque te prometió estar a tu lado decidas lo que decidas, acompañarte en lo que sea que vayas a hacer, escucharte, apoyarte, aconsejarte, guiarte, estar ahí presente en todo lo que necesites, cuidándote siempre, protegiéndote siempre.

Te relajás en sus brazos y poco a poco sentís cómo regresa la calma, cómo tus hombros ya no se sienten tan cargados, cómo respirar cuesta cada vez menos, cómo tu corazón comienza a latir a un ritmo normal (siguiendo el ritmo del suyo, porque los dos laten sincronizados, uno respondiendo a los susurros de amor que le dice el otro, manteniendo todo el tiempo una conversación que jamás acabará).

El silencio se mantiene hasta que sentís otra vez la necesidad de hablar.

Pero en esta ocasión estás tranquila.

En esta ocasión el nudo en tu garganta no amenaza con hacerte vomitar.

En esta ocasión podés hilar las palabras y formar frases con sentido sin necesidad de que los impulsos y los nervios te den el coraje para sacar lo que llevás dentro.

Con la cabeza aun enterrada en su pecho, abrazándolo, necesitando tocarlo a él para sentir el calor de la piel debajo de la camisa en lugar de lastimarte rasguñándote, respondiste a la pregunta que podías escuchar retumbando dentro de su cabeza con la misma claridad que habría tenido de haberla verbalizado, de haberle dado forma con su voz, de haberla hecho en voz alta para que alcanzara tus oídos.

"Fui al cementerio porque necesitaba sentirme cerca de mi papá y de mi abuela. Ellos dos fueron los únicos que se esforzaron por darme un hogar... hasta que te conocí a vos. Siempre quise creer... _Quiero creer_ que mi mamá también se esforzó, a su manera, y que dentro de sus carencias y limitaciones hizo lo que pudo y como pudo, y que es cierto que no podría haber hecho algo mejor, y que no se fue en un acto egoísta, sino convencida de estar haciendo todo lo contrario..., convencida de estar dándome la oportunidad de tener un hogar mejor, una vida mejor, aunque eso significara que tenía que abandonarme..."

Una pausa.

El silencio otra vez entre ustedes, mientras sus manos acarician tu espalda reconfortantemente y sus labios se posan sobre tu cabeza, y sus brazos te rodean con fuerza, anidándote, dándote un sitio al que llamar hogar, dándote la sensación de estar protegida.

Te percatás de que ya no llueve.

La tormenta se detuvo, y al parecer no va a regresar.

No sabés con certeza qué hora es, pero si tus cálculos no te fallan, debe estar cercano el alba.

Está llegando el amanecer.

Después de una tormenta, siempre llega la luz del sol, irremediablemente.

La noche siempre es seguida del amanecer, y eso nadie lo puede evitar.

Pasado un largo rato, cuando los párpados empiezan a pesarte otra vez y tu respiración parece estar volviéndose pesada, encontrás tu voz y murmurás:

"La lluvia está yéndose…"

A lo que él responde en un susurro, besando tu cabeza:

"La lluvia se fue hace mucho tiempo, Michelle"

¿La lluvia se fue hace mucho tiempo?

¿No era el ruido de la tormenta el que resonaba alrededor de ustedes cuando caían sumergidos en el silencio?

"¿De verdad?" preguntás, luchando por abrir los ojos pero encontrando que tus párpados de repente parecen cargados por el plomo.

"Dejó de llover justo cuando amanecía, Michelle" él dice, susurrando esta vez también, mientras te acuna en sus brazos para que te quedes dormida después de la conversación difícil e intensa que acaban de mantener, después de que vaciaras delante de él los contenidos de tu alma y de tu corazón y te abrieras de par en par mostrándole todas tus heridas y tus marcas y expresando tus miedos y dudas.

"¿No está amaneciendo recién ahora?" preguntás confundida, deseando abrir los ojos pero incapaz de hacer que te obedezcan, pues parecen tener voluntad propia.

"Dejó de llover poco después de que despertaras, mi vida. Dejó de llover mientras estabas llorando en mis brazos, diciéndome que agradecías que Dios no fuera una máquina, porque entonces los seres humanos hubiéramos sido creados como máquinas" susurra.

"Tony" buscás para las pocas fuerzas que te quedan antes de que tu cuerpo exhausto se rinda otra vez, antes de que las caricias en tu espalda surtan efecto y caigas presa del calmante natural que es el contacto de su piel con tu piel "¿qué hora es?" preguntás.

"Son casi las diez de la mañana, Michelle. Estuviste hablando y llorando durante casi tres horas"

Ya es de día.

El amanecer ya llegó.

El amanecer llegó mucho tiempo atrás.

Si no sintieras la cabeza y el físico y los párpados tan pesados, harías el intento de levantarte para comprobarlo, aunque la realidad es que no hace mucha falta, porque creés en cualquier cosa que él afirme.

El amanecer llegó hace largo rato.

El amanecer llegó cuando llorabas histérica, cuando sollozabas sin control, cuando nada tenía sentido y la coherencia parecía haberse extinguido.

Pero en tu locura no pudiste verlo.

En tu locura te perdiste del amanecer.

En tu locura perdiste la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Todo el tiempo, mientras hablaban, mientras llorabas, mientras te rasguñabas para calmar el dolor emocional con dosis de dolor físico, mientras intentabas respirar, mientras él se esforzaba por calmarte, mientras exponías delante suyo todo lo que durante años escondiste debajo de tu piel y que se vio obligado a aflorar a la superficie con lo que sucedió menos de veinticuatro horas atrás, todo el tiempo creíste que estaban en medio de una madrugada lluviosa, cuando lo cierto era que la tormenta ya había cesado, el cielo había esclarecido, las nubes negras se habían marchado, y otra vez brillaba el sol, en el principio de una nueva y brillante mañana.

Pero la locura te impidió verlo.

La locura te impidió apreciarlo.

La locura hizo que la lluvia siguiera sonando en tu cabeza y la oscuridad siguiera rodeándote.

No querés que la locura te impida ver cada amanecer.

No querés que la locura te impida apreciar la luz del sol.

No querés que la locura te torture con los sonidos de la tormenta.

Y no tiene por qué ser así.

Todos los seres humanos tienen dentro de ellos un poco de locura.

Es parte de la vida.

Es parte de sentir.

Es parte de no ser una máquina.

Es parte de estar vivo.

Él ama esa locura.

La ama tanto como a todo lo demás que te convierte a vos en la persona que sos.

Él está dispuesto a convivir con esa locura cada vez que aparezca.

Él está dispuesto a cuidarte y a protegerte.

Él está dispuesto a quedarse a tu lado.

Él está dispuesto a ayudarte a encontrar la luz del sol cada vez que las situaciones te hagan creer que es de noche, que la oscuridad es imposible de perforar, que el cielo está teñido de gris.

Él está dispuesto a lograr que cada nueva mañana sea brillante y esté llena del calor de la luz del sol.

Y con la locura pueden lidiar juntos.

Con tu pasado pueden lidiar juntos.

Con lo que elijas podrán lidiar juntos.

Con las consecuencias que eso traiga podrán lidiar juntos.

Si te aferrás a él, nunca más vas a pensar que es de noche, nunca más va a pensar que se está cayendo el cielo, nunca más a perder de vista que el alba ha pasado, que la mañana ha llegado, que el sol brilla allí afuera, que el día ha comenzado, a pesar de que en las hojas de tu historia la tinta esté borroneada, los renglones estén torcidos, y parezca estar todo empapado por la oscuridad.

"Te amo, Tony"

Esas tres palabras son lo último que susurrás antes de quedarte dormida en sus brazos.

Te quedás dormida porque estás cansada y necesitás reponer fuerzas.

Te quedás dormida porque estás físicamente exhausta.

Te quedás dormida porque tu cuerpo necesita un descanso.

Te quedás dormida porque estás agotada.

No es un coma emocional en lo que estás cayendo.

Simplemente necesitás recobrar las energías para poder salir adelante.

Porque el sol está allí afuera brillando y la tormenta ha pasado, y querés despertar dentro de algunas horas para poder disfrutarlo con él, para poder ir hacia el futuro con él, para poder seguir haciendo planes y construyendo un hogar con él.

Y lo que vendrá, elijas lo que elijas, va a traer consecuencias, y va a ser difícil, sí, pero ya no le tenés tanto miedo.

Porque él está con vos.

Porque su amor puede curar todas las heridas.

Porque él va a acompañarte.

Porque él va a ayudarte cada vez que te agarren ataques de locura.

Porque él va a encargarse de que nunca más pienses que sigue siendo de noche, que sigue lloviendo, que no ha salido el sol.

Porque mientras él pueda, va a seguir respirando por los dos.

Porque mientras a él le quede aire, calor a vos nunca te va a faltar.

Y ese es el último pensamiento que cruza tu mente exhausta antes de caer en un sueño profundo en el cual no es la negrura lo que te envuelve, si no una cálida, reconfortante luz blanca.

Y tu respiración es suave y acompasada e imita a la de él.

Porque respirar es mucho más fácil cuando respirás con él, cuando inhalás el aire que él exhala.


	105. Fuerza e intensidad

_La fuerza que necesitas construye hoy._

Hablaste con tus padres una vez más antes de que tomaran el vuelo de regreso a Chicago, con el único propósito de pedirle a tu madre que te facilitara el nombre, la dirección y el teléfono del hospital en el que se encuentra ingresada 'Lilibeth', datos que consideraste necesarios tener en caso de que Michelle tomara una decisión respecto a cuál sería el siguiente paso a dar en el largo sendero que se abre delante de ella ahora que sabe el paradero de la mujer que la abandonó catorce años atrás.

Ése fue todo el diálogo que permitiste fluyera entre ustedes, y el mismo fue mantenido por teléfono porque no te sentías preparado para mantener una conversación más larga, mucho menos para enfrentarlos cara a cara. Tenías demasiadas dudas, demasiadas inquietudes, demasiadas preocupaciones, demasiadas preguntas que carecían de respuesta, y un agujero en el medio del pecho imposible de llenar, antes ocupado por lo que estabas seguro (erróneamente, claro) sería siempre una confianza ciega, sólida e indestructible en las dos personas que te dieron la vida, te educaron, te criaron y ayudaron a formar al hombre que sos.

Hoy, una semana después, seguís sin poder librarte de todo aquello; aun lo cargás sobre los hombros.

Aun tenés las dudas.

Aun tenés las inquietudes.

Aun tenés las preocupaciones.

Aun tenés esas preguntas que carecen de respuesta.

Aun tenés un agujero en el pecho.

Aun tenés el nombre del hospital, la dirección y el número de teléfono garabateados en un trozo de papel arrancado de una de las libretas de tu hermana, la letra un rulo desprolijo y apenas legible.

Pero también tenés a Michelle, quien el lunes siguiente a ese fin de semana horrible se despertó temprano como siempre y, desatendiendo tu sugerencia de que se tomara el día libre, comenzó a prepararse para trabajar, poniendo mucho cuidado al elegir el sweater perfecto para que ni su cuello ni brazos rasguñados quedaran expuestos y pasando un largo rato concentrada frente al espejo cubriendo con base color natural las marcas dejadas en su rostro de muñequita de porcelana (es increíble lo que puede obrar un poco de maquillaje aplicado en las proporciones justas: si no hubieras sabido que estaban ahí, jamás habrías adivinado que esa carita angelical estaba surcada por lastimaduras auto infligidas).

Tenés a Michelle, quien a pesar de encontrarse entre la espada y la pared, herida emocionalmente, cargando un gran peso sobre los hombros, con el corazón y el alma estrujados y revueltos, luego de haber perdido el control y caído víctima de un ataque nervioso, encontró dentro de sí la tranquilidad para seguir adelante, la fuerza para continuar con su vida, la voluntad para evitar que se descarrilara. Durante toda la semana acudió al trabajo, se mostró brillante y eficiente como siempre, condujo a la unidad impecablemente como siempre, resolvió todos los problemas que se presentaron, se mantuvo estoica, firme, como una diosa de mármol, como una roca ante las embestidas del mar embravecido. Por dentro seguía procesando todo lo sucedido, por supuesto, pero halló en su profesión, en su vocación, en lo que la apasiona, un escape para evitar ser consumida por las dudas, las preguntas, las posibilidades, y el resto de las emociones que se batían a duelo dentro de ella

Tenés a Michelle, quien durante la última semana con la llegada de cada noche, al regresar al hogar que comparten (no importa realmente si es tu departamento o el suyo, porque mientras estén juntos siempre es un hogar), te mostró su costado más débil y sensible al dejar del otro lado de la puerta a la 'Agente Dessler' y convertirse simplemente en la mujer que es debajo de las capas de maquillaje, la seriedad, la responsabilidad y la vocación: tu princesita, pequeña y frágil, muy bajita cuando está descalza, muy menuda cuando viste tus ropas que le quedan gigantes, la que se siente refugiada cuando le das cobijo entre tus brazos, la que necesita de tus besos, la que disfruta escuchando los latidos de tu corazón y el sonido de tu respiración, la que puede contarte todo, la que precisa que la escuches, la que sonríe sólo para vos, la que se ríe de las payasadas que decís y hacés para alegrarla, la que no tiene que pretender porque la aceptás tal cual es, la que juega con Bonnie como una criatura, la que aun con todo lo que debe llevar sobre los hombros tiene la capacidad de arrancarte las sonrisas más amplias.

Fue una semana larga.

Fue una semana larguísima, para ser sinceros.

Fue una semana constituida de pretender desde las siete de la mañana hasta las siete de la tarde una normalidad que transcurría dentro de los altos muros de acero de la CTU, entre máquinas, computadoras, teléfonos, pantallas gigantes, llamadas de todas las oficinas del gobierno a lo largo del país, equipos de tácticas especiales siempre listos para salir al campo de batalla, órdenes que dar, y órdenes que cumplir… Esa normalidad ambos la precisaban. Michelle había estado en lo correcto al negarse a tu sugerencia de tomarse algunos días libres. Tiempo libres, horas vacías para pensar, silencio, todo eso hubiera sido inútil, no habría ayudado de nada. La normalidad a la que Michelle decidió empujarse a pesar de su dolor y su angustia y el llanto y el fin de semana terrible que habían pasado, la normalidad a la que decidió empujarte, era lo que a los dos les hacía falta para empezar a acomodar los pensamientos, a digerir lo sucedido, a acomodar las ideas.

Fue una semana constituida de pensamientos que se acomodan, acontecimientos que se digieren, ideas que se acomodan.

Fue una semana constituida de abrazos larguísimos y conversaciones sostenidas con la mirada aun más largas.

Fue una semana constituida de dejar las cosas ser, dejar las cosas fluir.

Fue una semana constituida de momentos de profundo entendimiento sin que hiciera falta musitar palabra alguna.

Fue una semana constituida de rutina, esa rutina en la que cayeron juntos y que no cambiarían por nada del mundo: despertar abrazados, hacer el amor todavía medio dormidos por el simple placer de besarse y acariciarse antes que cualquier otra cosa, prepararse para ir a trabajar, pasar doce horas seguidas en la Unidad sin detenerse un segundo, regresar a ese hogar que construyeron entre los dos, pasar las horas que quedan hasta la medianoche mimándose.

Esa normalidad los ayudó a los dos.

Fue una semana larga, una semana llena de obligaciones y tareas y responsabilidades, llena también de ese amor que corre por sus venas y hace latir sus corazones e inunda sus almas con una calidez incomparable con cualquier otra cosa que un ser humano pueda sentir.

Fue una semana más, en medio de la cual se hallaron desperdigados flashes del sábado y domingo anterior – lejanas se sentían esas casi cuarenta y ocho horas tortuosas, lejanas como si hubieran ocurrido en otra vida, o como si hubieran formado parte del guión de una película vista mucho tiempo atrás y cuyos detalles apenas pueden ser recordados con claridad -, palabras desordenadas susurradas por una voz interior, pensamientos desprolijos, pensamientos más prolijos, pensamientos con más forma, pensamientos con menos forma, reflexiones de todo tipo, ideas de todo tipo en relación a los pasos a dar a partir de ahora.

Es a Michelle a quien le toca decidir si quiere ver a su madre o no, si quiere hablar con ella o no, si quiere saber más o no, si quiere darle lugar en su vida catorce años después de haber sido abandonada o no. En lo que ella decida vas a acompañarla, por supuesto, sea esto lo que sea, pase lo que pase, porque no imaginarías tu existencia siendo algo distinto a lo que es: una existencia dedicada enteramente a la mujer a la que adorás con locura y a la que no cambiarías por nada o por nadie.

Y eso incluye a tu familia.

Durante esta semana ajetreada transcurrida en un marco pintado con los colores de la normalidad – un marco no muy diferente al de cualquier semana del año, común y corriente como la que más -, no hablaste con tus padres. Tu madre llamó varias veces, pero en cada ocasión optaste por pulsar el botón de 'ignorar', y de igual manera proseguiste cada vez que tu padre hizo el intento desde su teléfono móvil; te enviaron correos electrónicos y mensajes de texto que ni siquiera abriste, mucho menos contestaste. Ignoraste todos sus intentos por comunicarse con vos, porque no deseabas hablar con ellos, porque no estabas preparado para saber.

Vos estabas eligiendo no comunicarte con ellos.

Vos estabas eligiendo no saber más.

Vos estabas eligiendo no aclarar las cosas.

Vos estabas eligiendo no hacer más preguntas.

Vos estabas eligiendo quedarte con las dudas.

Vos estabas eligiendo la ignorancia, esa que dicen es una bendición.

Y Michelle te acompañó en cada decisión, sin cuestionar nada, sin indagar nada, brindándote solamente su apoyo y su amor incondicionales, prestándote sus ojos orientales para que te miraras en ellos y te encontraras si en algún momento te sentías perdido, prestándote sus brazos para que te acunaras entre ellos y buscaras allí abrigo si en algún momento te entraba el frío,

Te acompañó (te acompaña) como vos la acompañás a ella.

Te acompañó (te acompaña) como vos siempre vas a acompañarla a ella.

Por el momento esto es todo lo que podés hacer.

Por el momento es todo lo que ella puede hacer.

Por el momento es todo lo que los dos pueden hacer.

Vos no estás listo para tomar ninguna decisión a largo plazo, por eso te quedás suspendido en la normalidad, lidiando puertas adentro con tus emociones cuando te parece que te hallás en el estado indicado para hacerlo sin que traguen o te sumerjan en un agujero negro.

Le dijiste a Michelle que podían hacer las cosas de a poco, a medida que el peso con el que cargan se los permitiera, priorizando el bienestar de sus mentes y sus almas antes que cualquier josa, juntos, midiendo todo, mesurando todo, analizando todo, sin presiones, evitando ahogarse, evitando morir enterrados bajo los escombros. Vas a seguir el consejo que le diste, vas a tomar tus propias palabras y a utilizarlas vos mismo.

Y así pasó una semana desde ese sábado en el que el suelo tembló, la tierra se rajó, las bases se rompieron, las paredes se vinieron abajo.

Así pasó una semana.

Y siete días después ustedes dos siguen vivos.

Y siete días después ustedes dos siguen respirando.

Y siete días después ustedes dos siguen adorándose como en el primer instante (más, en realidad; con cada segundo que se le escapa al reloj, ustedes dos se adoran un poco más).

Y siete días después siguen marchando hacia adelante, sin haber decidido aún qué harán, cómo, cuándo, por qué.

Y siete días después la cruz que cargás es la misma, y las dudas son las mismas, y las preocupaciones son las mismas, porque el tiempo no arrastra todo aquello, no nos los quita, no nos libra mágicamente de ello, no nos arranca las manchas pegadas al alma que sólo con mucho esfuerzo podrán ser borradas.

Pero la tenés a ella.

Y con eso te basta para estar seguro de que, suceda lo que suceda, venga lo que venga, elijas lo que elijas, decida ella lo que decida, pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien.

Mientras la tengas a ella, el resto realmente no hace mucho peso.

Mientras la tengas a ella, no te importa nada más.

Y los días pueden pasar, y la normalidad en el medio del caos interno hace bien, porque están juntos, porque se entienden con sólo mirarse, porque se explican las cosas a través de los gestos y las caricias, porque se comunican en un idioma único, porque se apoyan uno en el otro, porque se sostienen cuando tiemblan los cimientos, porque se mantienen unidos cuando todo lo demás se deshace, porque su amor sólo crece y se vuelve más poderoso cuando todo lo demás se desmorona.

Día tras día, la fuerza que necesitan van construyéndola de a poco, como construyen todo lo demás, como construyen ese mundo propio en el que pueden vivir lejos de cualquier otro mal, donde pueden ser ustedes, sin pretender, tan débiles y frágiles como son dos seres humanos con tantos defectos como virtudes (o más defectos que virtudes, quizá, porque el ser humano está destinado a la imperfección), sin esconderse, sin ocultarse, inhalando y exhalando ese amor tan puro que los recorre de punta a punta y que les da la capacidad de seguir luchando contra molinos de viento, de ganarle a la locura, de ganarle al dolor, de ganarle a todo, ese amor que convierte a cada día – incluso a los peores, incluso a los más tristes, incluso a los más grises, incluso a aquellos en los que la mente no les deja ver que la tormenta ha pasado, que la noche se ha ido, que ya ha amanecido, que ya brilla el sol – en una experiencia de la cual siempre algo puede rescatarse, aunque sea una sonrisa, una caricia, un beso, un estremecimiento del alma al estar los dos cerca, mirándose a los ojos, encontrándose en cada suspiro.

La fuerza que necesitan la construyen entre los dos, se la dan el uno al otro, la hallan permaneciendo juntos, escudados detrás de un amor demasiado gigante como para pesar más que una duda, una preocupación, una decisión tomada o por tomar.

Por eso pudiste seguir adelante en esta última semana.

Por eso seguís sonriendo.

Por eso seguís respirando.

Por eso seguís existiendo.

Por eso seguís adelante.

Por eso confiás en que las cosas caerán en su debido lugar a su debido tiempo.

Por eso no temés a lo que el futuro te depare en las páginas que vienen en los capítulos que Dios ya escribió hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero a los que ustedes todavía no llegaron, porque en la Tierra los minutos corren distinto, porque para los humanos la vida es una larga línea llena de sorpresas y obstáculos preparados, diseñados y pensados de antemano, los cuales deben ir siendo descubiertos poco a poco, sin previo aviso; esa es la gracia de estar vivo, esa es la gracia de existir, y a veces duele terriblemente.

Pero no duele tanto si podés vivirlo con tu otra mitad.

Porque la vida de a dos es más fácil.

Y ese amor que sentís te hace invencible.

Y ese amor que sentís impide que le temas al futuro.

Depare lo que depare…

Vaya a traerte lo que vaya a traerte…

Crezcan las dudas, o la ansiedad, o las preocupaciones, o la desesperación…

Te alejes de tu familia, o vuelvas a acercarte…

Se recupere la confianza, o siga agrandándose el abismo entre los que amás tanto y llevan tu misma sangre corriendo en las venas y están hechos de la misma carne de la que está hecho tu cuerpo…

Se curen las heridas infligidas a tu alma o queden marcas para siempre…

Se encuentre una respuesta convincente a tus preguntas, o una respuesta que te parta al medio, o no se encuentre respuesta alguna…

Vos la tenés a ella.

Por sobre todas las cosas la tenés a ella.

Y eso es todo lo que debe importarte.

Porque ella es toda la fuerza que necesitás.

* * *

Despertás con el peso de su cuerpo desnudo desparramado proporcionalmente sobre el tuyo, su cabeza descansando justo en aquél punto de tu pecho en el que pueden escucharse y sentirse con claridad y precisión los latidos de tu corazón. El calor que se genera entre tu piel y su piel, el colchón de plumas blando como deben serlo las nubes moldeando perfectamente el contorno de tu anatomía, la sensación que te provoca acariciar con las yemas de tus dedos las palabras gravadas en su espalda, te invitan a quedarte allí por el resto de la mañana.

La respiración pesada y relajada de Michelle es la canción de cuna perfecta: te tranquiliza, te desacelera, te envuelve. Podrías escucharla durante horas y jamás te cansarías. Podrías abrazarla a ella durante horas, y jamás te asaltaría el deseo de estar en cualquier otro sitio o haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

Inhalás el perfume de su pelo, dejás que te llene, que entre en tu torrente sanguíneo, que alimente tu corazón, que inunde tus pulmones; podrías vivir sin oxígeno, encontrarías la forma, pero jamás podrías vivir sin ella, sin esa esencia tan única, tan incomparable, tan… de ella. Es adictivo, te ha convertido en un organismo totalmente dependiente, es casi tóxico, y al mismo tiempo es también una necesidad vital. Por eso te gusta tanto despertar temprano en las mañanas, cuando ella duerme aun profundamente como el ángel que es: precisás satisfacer esas terribles, punzantes ganas de embeberte en ella, llenarte de ella.

Permanecés tumbado en la cama durante un largo rato, liviano y tranquilo, todo el peso que cargás en los hombros cuando te ponés de pie y salís a enfrentar al mundo real abandonado en un rincón, porque durante los minutos que permanecés de cara al techo, acariciando su espalda, abrigándote con el calor que generan sus cuerpos desnudos uno pegado al otro, alimentándote de su perfume, nada puede hacerte daño, no hay carga bajo la cual te hundas, no hay rodillas temblorosas que se esfuerzan por seguir adelante paso a paso sin ceder ante las presiones: son simplemente ustedes dos, envueltos en las sábanas revueltas, limitándose a existir en el mismo espacio, al mismo tiempo, el resto del Universo desdibujado y reducido a poco más que nada.

Cerca de las diez abandonás ese estado de pura, absoluta, inigualable bendición con el objetivo de ir a preparar el desayuno. Durante la semana no pudiste esmerarte mucho; con los horarios apretados entre los cuales estuvieron atrapados y todo el ajetreo en la CTU, apenas sí pudiste hacer un par de tostadas y huevos revueltos para acompañar el café.

Te levantás con tanto cuidado como el que es posible, calculando cada movimiento con meticulosa rigurosidad para evitar despertarla. Desperdigadas por el suelo, a un costado de la cama, exactamente como las dejaron la madrugada anterior, siguen las ropas que se quitaron el uno al otro. No podés evitar la sonrisa en la que se despliegan tus labios al recordar fragmentos de las horas enterrado en sus brazos. Cada vez es más lindo, cada vez es más intenso, y cada vez te das más y más cuenta de lo diferente que es el sexo cuando se lo combina con amor, lo increíblemente maravilloso que es fundirse por completo con otro ser, con otra alma.

Con ese pensamiento abandonás la habitación, después de haberte puesto un par de bóxers que encontraste en el cajón del placar donde guardás tus cosas (pasás demasiado tiempo en su departamento, casi tanto como el que ella pasa en el tuyo, por lo cual es natural que en ambos sitios se encuentren iguales cantidades de pertenencias tuyas o de ella según corresponda; eso se corregirá, por supuesto, después del 2 de marzo, cuando se muden a la hermosa casita a la que convertirán en un hogar, y convivan los dos oficialmente bajo el mismo techo) y una camiseta negra con el logo de Queen estampado, la cual forma parte de las prendas viejas y usadas que solamente vestís 'puertas adentro'.

Si exactamente un año atrás te hubieran dicho que en trescientos sesenta y cinco días estarías perdidamente enamorado de una mujer que se asemeja a un ángel creado a tu medida, comprometido para casarte, ansioso por comenzar a formar tu propia familia, fuera del agujero negro en el que te habías hundido luego de lo sucedido con Nina, feliz, con un futuro brillante delante de vos (en lo personal y en lo profesional también, no hay que subestimar ese plano aunque ya no sea el más importante ni el eje sobre el que gira tu mundo), no habrías creído ni una palabra, ni una. Si hubieran vaticinado en tu futuro mañanas de sábado con los pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo de baldosas de la cocina de un departamento que no es el tuyo, despreocupado, sólo en tus bóxers y una camiseta vieja de una de tus bandas favoritas, preparando mezcla para panqueques y exprimiendo naranjas para jugo mientras la cafetera zumba al compás, los habrías tratado de locos.

Pero no cambiarías esto por nada en el mundo.

Por absolutamente nada.

Sos más feliz de lo que alguna vez lo fuiste en treinta y cuatro años, tanto que hasta todos los tragos amargos tienen algo dulce, tanto que cualquier cruz se vuelve más liviana para cargar, tanto que los obstáculos se vuelven más fáciles de superar.

Despertarte con ella en tus brazos, ir de puntillas de pie hasta la cocina para prepararle el desayuno, estar impregnado de su perfume, tener la cabeza despeinada porque sus dedos estuvieron toda la noche revolviendo tu cabello, cocinar panqueques para mimarla, todas esas cosas te hacen inmensamente feliz, y jamás elegirías ninguna otra por sobre ellas.

En eso estás pensando, con una sonrisa cruzando tu rostro y tu corazón latiendo contento ante la perspectiva de pasar el sábado con ella, cuando sentís los brazos de un cuerpo al que conocés demasiado bien (de memoria y en extenso detalle, a decir verdad) rodeándote desde atrás, atrayéndote con dulzura hasta que tu espalda ancha queda anidada contra su pecho, su figura delicada en contraste con la tuya, sus manos entrelazadas sobre tu estómago y su cabeza reposando justo en el sitio exacto en el que puede escucharse el rebote de tu corazón.

"Buen día" susurra, poniéndose en puntas de pie para poder alcanzar su oído, permitiendo que sus labios desparramen algunos besos allí, derritiéndote por dentro como el hielo se derrite expuesto a los rayos del sol.

"Buen día" murmurás, girando el cuello lo suficiente para poder rozar la punta de tu nariz contra la punta de su nariz "Estoy preparando panqueques" anunciás, sonriendo de oreja a oreja simplemente porque ella está ahí, abrazándote, con sus rulos salvajes e indomables enmarcando su carita de ángel, sus brillantes ojitos orientales, cubierta apenas por una de tus camisas (más precisamente la que llevabas puesta la noche anterior) y un par de bóxers también tuyos, hermosa y sencilla y transmitiéndote tanto amor que no podrías medirlo o ponerlo en palabras.

"¿No te cansás de tener que cocinar siempre?" pregunta sin soltarte, acomodando su cabeza en el huequito entre tu hombro y tu cuello, haciéndote cosquillas con su respiración.

"Si cocino para vos, no" contestás, tu sonrisa ensanchándose.

"Qué bueno, porque me encantan los panqueques que preparás"

Durante un rato permanecen en silencio; estar con ella en silencio es una de las cosas más lindas, porque aun cuando no salen palabras de sus bocas, ustedes siguen comunicándose.

Luego de algunos minutos, cuando ya sobre el plato de losa azul se halla apilada una considerable cantidad de panqueques, hablás en voz alta otra vez:

"¿Qué te parece si después de desayunar vamos a pasear un poco?"

"Me gustaría mucho" es su respuesta, acompañada por un leve roce de labios sobre tu nuca.

"Podríamos ir al cine" sugerís, al tiempo que se dirigen a la mesa, donde ella empieza a servir el café en las tazas mientras vos embadurnás los panqueques con la cantidad justa de dulce de leche, miel y jarabe.

Y estás absorto en ese ritual, ese ritual tan sencillo y tan cotidiano y en apariencia tan simple y tan insignificante, ese ritual que se repite con tanta asiduidad, absorto en lo feliz que te hace, en como tu corazón se acelera y tus labios son jalados hacia arriba por una fuerza inexplicable e invisible que forma sonrisas enormes que no desaparecen con nada y que entibian tu cuerpo entero, ese ritual que no cambiarías por nada en el mundo, absorto quizá demasiado, porque cuando las siguientes palabras encerradas entre dos signos de interrogación salen de su boca, te impactan como si te hubieran tomado por los hombros y sacudido violentamente:

"Después, ¿me acompañarías a la peluquería?"

Tu reacción no se hace esperar:

"¿A la peluquería?" preguntás casi incrédulo, mirándola y sonando casi como si te hubiera sugerido una locura, algo horrible o desopilante o imposible o ridículo.

Acompañarías a Michelle a cualquier lado sin pensarlo dos veces, sin dudarlo; la acompañarías al mismísimo infierno si hiciera falta, hasta sus profundidades más recónditas y oscuras, hasta el más siniestro de los abismos, e irías feliz, porque es tu destino, porque le pertenecés a ella, porque no podrías imaginar otro final para tu existencia que no sea a su lado, porque preferirías cualquier cosa a perderla.

Pero no entendés por qué quiere ir a la peluquería. Mejor dicho, la manera correcta de expresarlo sería la siguiente: vos sabés _para qué_ van las personas a la peluquería, y no entendés por qué Michelle querría ir a una. Las mujeres que van a la peluquería, lo hacen con la intención de cortarse o teñirse el cabello, y no se te ocurre razón alguna por la cual Michelle – _tu perfecta Michelle_ – necesitaría alterar esos rulos hermosos que tanto te enloquecen. Por eso reaccionaste así, como si te hubieran echado un balde de agua fría a la cara. Y quizá haya sido una reacción exagerada (por supuesto que fue una reacción exagerada), pero sinceramente no pudiste evitarla, quizá porque aunque la amarías de cualquier forma, la amás tal cual es y no entendés por qué algo tendría que cambiar.

"Estaba pensando en cortarme el pelo" se explaya, y enseguida continua explicándose, probablemente porque puede leer tu mente, escuchar las palabras que no estás diciendo, interpretar el silencio y tus gestos, porque te conoce mejor que nadie y comprende absolutamente todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza mejor que nadie "Sólo quiero cortármelo un poco… Cambiar un poco. No voy a deshacerme de los rulos, amor, te lo prometo"

No podés evitar el chasquido que da tu lengua, así como tampoco podés evitar la sonrisa dulce que se pinta en tus labios, reemplazando así el gesto anterior, mezcla de curiosidad, incredulidad y sorpresa.

Qué cosa extraña el amor, que te hace reaccionar así, tan inexplicablemente, ante algo en apariencia tan pequeño e inverosímil como puede ser que tu novia (_futura esposa, madre de tus hijos, tu universo, tu mundo, tu todo_) tenga ganas de ir a la peluquería.

Qué cosa extraña es el amor, que te hace pensar y analizar todo una y mil veces en lo que tarda en extinguirse una fracción de segundo.

Qué cosa extraña es el amor, que te convierte en intérprete de lenguajes desconocidos, lenguajes como el de sus ojos, su voz, su mirada, su cuerpo.

Ya entendés a qué se debió tu reacción.

Ya entendés por qué fue como un sacudón que ella propusiera que la acompañaras a la peluquería.

El corte de cabello es un cambio externo que, en realidad, espeja un cambio interior.

Cambios interiores son de esperarse en este momento, es de esperar que ella – inconscientemente quizá, o tal vez a consciencia – decida expresar de alguna manera, mostrar de alguna manera todo el proceso que está teniendo lugar en su corazón, en su alma.

Es parte de canalizar todo lo que pasó.

Es parte de ir moldeando elecciones futuras.

Es parte de sacar al exterior un poco de todo lo que va ocurriendo puertas adentro, en esos lugares recónditos a los que muy pocos tienen acceso.

Y tal vez sea estúpido pasar lo que queda del desayuno examinando el asunto con tanta precisión y tan meticulosamente, porque es, después de todo, un corte de cabello (no será ni el primero ni el último), y para vos ella es hermosa de cualquier manera y jamás existirá sobre la Tierra criatura más perfecta, pero querés asegurarte de que esta no sea una acción nacida de una necesidad compulsiva e insana, una necesidad de mutilarse, de deformarse, de castigarse… Querés asegurarte de que sea un cambio para bien, un cambio que va a hacerla feliz, un cambio que va a ayudarla a mejorar, un cambio que signifique un paso dado hacia adelante y no dos hacia atrás…

Sí, el amor es algo extraño: te hace tratar a la idea de un corte de cabello como a un asunto de seguridad nacional con prioridad uno.

Así de loco te tiene ella.

"Amo cada pedacito de vos, princesa, buclecitos de ángel o no" le aclarás, inclinándote lo suficiente para poder besar la punta de su nariz "Solamente quiero saber por qué de repente…" comenzás a armar la oración, pero ella te interrumpe, completándola, como si supiera exactamente qué duda tenés.

"¿Por qué de repente necesito un cambio?"

Asentís despacio con la cabeza, tus ojos fundidos en los suyos, leyendo entre líneas, escuchando mucho más que lo dicho con palabras, sintiendo físicamente la honestidad con la que ella habla, una honestidad cruda y pura en todos los sentidos, porque a vos puede confesarte cualquier cosa, con vos puede compartir absolutamente cualquier cosa, con vos puede desmenuzar un tema como éste – en apariencia tan tonto, porque, a decir verdad, ¿qué puede haber de interesante en un corte de cabello? – como si se tratara de un enigma complejo que deben descifrar.

"Porque cuando me miro en el espejo por momentos tengo la impresión de estar viendo una foto de mi mamá. Es como un fantasma que me persigue todo el tiempo, pero sólo me percato de su presencia cuando me choco de frente contra mi reflejo. Excepto cuando me miro en tus ojos… o en el espejo que me regalaste"

Lo que dice tiene sentido, muchísimo sentido.

Sabés que Michelle heredó sus bucles – esos bucles que amás tanto – de su madre.

La mujer que la abandonó.

La mujer que desapareció.

La mujer que se fue sin dejar rastros.

La mujer que fue forzada de vuelta en su historia sin previo aviso, en circunstancias para nada deseables, en medio del caos, en una situación más propia de una telenovela que de la realidad.

La mujer que se encuentra internada en un instituto psiquiátrico, padeciendo diferentes trastornos mentales, ciega, destrozada por fuera casi tanto como por dentro.

La mujer a la que ella no sabe si quiere volver a ver.

La mujer a la que ella no sabe si _puede_ volver a ver.

Con esa mujer se encuentra inevitablemente cuando se enfrenta a un espejo, tal vez porque con todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos siete días las similitudes entre ambas se han vuelto más notables, más fuertes, más llamativas… Tal vez porque ese miedo del que te habló, el miedo a haber heredado la predisposición a la locura, se vuelve más intenso a medida que va encontrando otros rasgos que la conectan con Elizabeth, como el larguísimo, indomable cabello enrulado, ese que enmarca su carita de ángel, ese en el que te encanta enredar los dedos, ese que amás acariciar cuando están tumbados en la cama, ese que ella quiere cambiar para escaparle a los recuerdos que se encienden cuando se encuentra con su reflejo.

Entendés lo que le pasa, entendés que necesite ese cambio, entendés el origen de esos sentimientos que para ella tienen peso y son importantes (y, por ende, son importantes para vos, tienen peso también para vos, porque lo que ella siente lo sentís vos también, porque están los dos conectados como pocos seres humanos pueden decir estar unidos), y te parece un planteo lógico si se tienen en cuenta todas las cosas que sucedieron en la última semana, todo lo que fue removido en su alma, todo lo que fue rescatado de entre las profundidades de su subconsciente.

Adorás sus rulos, es cierto, y te parece que combinan perfectamente con sus ojos orientales igual de exóticos; la mezcla de Europa y Asia de sus facciones y su cabello es sencillamente perfecta, es única, y te fascinó desde el primer segundo, pero lo que realmente amás es lo que se esconde en su interior, esos recovecos íntimos que solamente vos conocés; lo que realmente amás es su dulzura, su delicadeza, su dedicación, su fragilidad, lo apasionada que es con las cosas que la motivan, su pureza… El aspecto, lo que está en el exterior, realmente no te importa mucho, y sabés que vas a seguir encontrándola desgarradoramente hermosa luzca de una forma o de otra.

Si parte de procesar ese mar de emociones en el que viene nadando intentando no ahogarse es realizar ciertos cambios que para cualquiera parecerían sencillos, hasta tontos, pero que para ella son importantes, entonces vas a apoyarla, a respaldarla, incluso si cualquier persona a la que le preguntaras te miraría con el ceño fruncido y te cuestionaría sobre tu orden de prioridades al adjudicarle tanto valor, como si se tratara de una decisión definitoria o de definición de carácter. De uno sale la fuerza del otro, y a veces actos en apariencia tan sencillos no lo son en realidad; si ella necesita que la acompañes a la peluquería porque lo interpreta como un paso dado hacia la recuperación del equilibrio después de que quitaran de golpe la mayoría de las bases sobre las que había estado caminando y construyendo durante los últimos años, entonces vas a hacerlo.

No hay sitio al que no la acompañarías.

Irías con ella a cualquier sitio.

Harías con ella cualquier cosa.

"Rubia, morena o pelirroja, con o sin rulos, para mí siempre vas a ser la cosita más hermosa" susurrás, mordiendo despacio sus labios e iniciando así una sesión de besos apasionados que los lleva a olvidar inmediatamente el desayuno, al que apenas le prestaron atención.

"Vos sos hermoso" susurra, su boca contra tu boca, sus manos acariciando tu torso una y tu cuello la otra, provocando toda clase de reacciones, estremeciéndote.

Es impresionante la facilidad que tiene para reducirte a nada con sus caricias, con sus besos, con la presión que hace su cuerpo contra el tuyo.

Es impresionante cómo encajan uno en el otro, como si estuvieran hechos a medida, como si hubieran sido pensados desde el comienzo para acabar perteneciéndose el uno al otro, física y espiritualmente.

Te dejás llevar por el sonido de su respiración agitada, sus gemidos ahogados por tu lengua, sus suspiros que quedan atorados en mitad de su garganta, sus dedos que rozan la piel debajo de la camiseta que llevás puesta.

Te dejás llevar, consumido por la necesidad de expresar lo que en palabras no se puede decir, lo que no se puede poner en frases, todo aquello para lo que se necesita ese idioma especial que crearon entre los dos, porque en ningún otro hay forma de siquiera empezar a resumirlo.

Te dejás llevar, y cuando por unos segundos volvés a tomar consciencia del espacio físico en el que se encuentran, las paredes cerrándose a su alrededor son las de su habitación, la escasa ropa que llevan puesta está cayendo otra vez en el suelo mezclándose con aquella de la que se despojaron la noche anterior, otra vez están enredados en las sábanas ya revueltas, otra vez están fundiéndose hasta convertirse en un solo cuerpo.

No te cansás nunca de hacer el amor con ella; siempre tenés ganas, siempre querés más. Es un deseo insaciable. Es la droga más maravillosa a la que podrías haberte vuelto adicto, la combinación de sus dos cuerpos encontrados, sus manos acariciando tu espalda, su anatomía arqueándose, estremeciéndose, convulsionando bajo tu boca y alrededor de tu anatomía, su respiración entrecortada y su voz susurrando tu nombre.

Es la forma más hermosa que tienen de comunicarse, la más cruda, la más pura, la más perfecta. Todo lo que vibra dentro de los dos, todos los secretos escritos en sus almas, todas las emociones que corren por sus venas cada vez que sus corazones laten desaforados uno contra el otro como en este instante en el que el Universo entero está desdibujado, pueden expresarlo sin necesidad de tener que estar buscando, pensando, midiendo o reflexionando: simplemente permiten que todo salga, que fluya, que surja tal cual es, desde los más hondo, sin restricciones, sin barreras. En momentos como éste, no está desnuda sólo la carne, sino también el alma: sus dos almas se encuentran, se hablan en su propio idioma, se muestran las marcas infligidas por el paso del tiempo y por cada circunstancia afrontada, se entregan y entrelazan y funden hasta convertirse en una sola, hasta comprenderse íntimamente, hasta conocerse de memoria. Y entendés cada cosa que siente, cada cosa que le pasa, cada cosa que piensa, cada cosa que se esconde en su interior, cada cosa que le hace bien, cada cosa que le hace mal, cada lágrima, cada sonrisa. Está todo escrito allí, en sus ojos, mientras hacen el amor como si no existiera el mundo, como si estuvieran los dos flotando en la nada, en el infinito.

Es mucho más que placer físico lo que se extiende de punta a punta, haciéndote cosquillas y dándote descargas eléctricas. Es imposible de explicar, no hallarías jamás la manera correcta de describir exactamente cómo, pero lo ves todo allí, en su mirada, en el segundo previo a que todo acabe, en el segundo previo a experimentar esa pequeña muerte que te deja con el cerebro en blanco y los músculos flojos durante minutos en los que podrías jurar acariciás el cielo con las manos: la ves a ella tal cual es, pequeña y frágil y hermosa como un ángel, delicada y fácil de romper si no tenés cuidado, mitad mujer y mitad criatura, perfecta aun con todas sus imperfecciones, rota muchas veces por los golpes que le han tocado pero aun luchando, aun viva, aun respirando, aun amando, aun tratando de estar mejor, aun con fuerzas.

Jadeando, tus labios ligeramente entreabiertos rozando la piel de su pecho, tus brazos aun rodeándola, todavía enterrado en ella, con el corazón latiendo salvajemente en tu garganta, los párpados pesados cubriendo tus ojos, la euforia febril quemándote desde adentro hacia afuera, permanecés recostado sobre ella, escuchando y sintiendo cada pulsación de su anatomía, embebido en la exquisita sensación que te producen sus temblores y vibraciones involuntarios contra tu cuerpo, se te ocurre entonces que no deberías preocuparte mucho por las formas que ella elija para lidiar con todo lo que viene sucediendo, las formas que elija para manifestar lo que le pasa, para manifestar sus miedos o defenderse de ellos, para diferenciarse de su madre, para buscar cuál es la decisión correcta, el camino a tomar, porque una persona que puede amar así, una persona que puede sentir así, una persona que puede conectarse así con otro ser, una persona que puede bajar el cielo a la tierra con cada beso y cada caricia, una persona que puede entregarse tan intensamente, está viva, está sana, está fuerte, está decidida a seguir adelante cueste lo que cueste.

Sonreís contra su piel empapada, saboreando ese gusto único que no vas a probar en ninguna otra piel porque está compuesto de la combinación perfecta de ustedes dos.

Ella va a estar bien.

Pase lo que pase, siga esto como siga, ella va a estar bien.

Los dos van a estar bien.

Porque son uno la fuerza del otro.

Porque son uno el sostén del otro.

Y con un amor así de increíble pueden afrontar cualquier cosa.

¿Quiere cambiar su aspecto como parte de la revolución emocional que la tiene de rehén?: que lo haga. Que haga lo que sienta que es necesario para comenzar a curarse, para cerrar las heridas, para borrar las manchas de tinta sobre las hojas de la historia de su vida, para reescribir los renglones que no le gustan, para manejar el timón de modo tal que las cosas tomen el rumbo que ella desea. ¿Precisa diferenciarse en algo a su madre porque la consume el miedo de haber heredado además de su cabello su locura?: que lo haga si ella siente que es para bien, que lo haga si ella lo considera parte de revelarse contra los fantasmas que la acosan, que invaden sus recuerdos y torturan su memoria, que le hablan al oído en cuanto baja la guardia, que la persiguen constantemente desde hace siete días.

Vos la vas a apoyar.

Vos vas a estar ahí acompañándola.

Vos vas a estar ahí dándole fuerza.

En cada detalle.

En cada decisión.

En cada paso.

Por más mínimo e insignificante que parezca.

Por más simple que parezca.

Por más tonto que parezca.

Por mucho que cualquiera pudiera pensar que el amor te hace reaccionar, analizar, reflexionar y racionalizar todo exageradamente, desproporcionadamente.

¿Necesita que le des fuerzas para ir y cambiar su aspecto porque no puede pensar en qué es lo que va a hacer si cada vez que se topa con un espejo el pasado se entremezcla con el presente, le nubla la mirada, la llena de miedos y dudas, la exprime hasta extraerle recuerdos dolorosas, le embote los sentidos? Vos vas a dárselas.

Vos sos su fuerza y ella es la tuya.

Siempre.

"Tony…"

Su voz te distrae de los pensamientos que se arremolinan en tu cabeza. Su voz, dulce y tranquila, empapada del placer que acaba de experimentar, apenas un susurro tierno destinado a alcanzar solamente tus oídos, su voz te estremece y te eriza la piel, y no podés evitar que tu espalda se arquee un poco al escuchar esa voz dándole forma a tu nombre, llamándote con una devoción y una pasión que ninguna mujer jamás puso a las sílabas que lo componen.

"¿Mmmh?" es todo lo que sale por entre tus labios, porque seguís aun con el sistema colapsado, recuperándote del éxtasis.

"Cambié de opinión" murmura, acariciando tu espalda ancha y musculosa con sus manos, permitiendo que las yemas de sus dedos escriban en un idioma que entienden solamente tu piel y su piel, escribiendo frases enteras que aceleran tus latidos y te derriten.

"¿Sobre qué?" lográs musitar, adormecido por sus caricias.

"No quiero cortarme el pelo"

Sorprendido, hacés uso de toda la fuerza física de la que dispones después de haber dejado en amarla a ella hasta la última gota, y te incorporás apenas, los codos sobre el colchón para sostenerte erguido lo suficiente para que tu mirada y su mirada se encuentren, y con los ojos transmitís todo lo que querés preguntar, todo lo que querés decir, sin que haga falta que formes oración alguna.

"Cambié de opinión" repite, sus dedos ahora acariciando tu frente, repasando despacio tus facciones, examinando con cuidado los pliegues de tu rostro.

Y lo siguiente que nace de esos labios que minutos atrás estaban llevándote al delirio con sus besos basta para que nuevamente quede probado que un amor como el de ustedes supera todo lo conocido, todo lo escrito, todo lo estudiado, todo lo investigado, todo lo inventado; un amor como el de ustedes es único, es irrepetible, es imposible de hallar, es algo creado especialmente para ustedes, algo que les tocó en bendición por motivos desconocidos e incomprensibles, porque Dios así lo quiso, porque el destino así lo permitió:

"Si tengo en mí la capacidad de sentir tanto amor, de amar así, con esta locura, tan apasionadamente, tan desmedidamente; si puedo conectar mi alma a otra alma así, tan íntimamente, si puedo tocar el cielo con las manos cada vez que estoy fundida con vos, si puedo sentir esta pasión consumiéndome, eso significa que estoy viva, que estoy entera a pesar de todo, que mi corazón late, que respiro. A pesar de todo, sigo acá, Tony, con vos, amándote cada día más, con más locura, más intensamente, más desmedidamente. No necesito quitar una parte de mí que ha sido mía desde siempre para diferenciarme de mi mamá, porque gracias a vos me di cuenta de que hay otra cosa que me diferencia de ella, algo mucho más importante y significativo que mi pelo: ella se volcó a sentir el dolor en toda su intensidad, pero yo, cuando se trata de sentir intensamente, prefiero sentir un amor como el que tenemos nosotros dos, más allá de todo lo malo, más allá de todos los problemas, más allá de todas las circunstancias y dificultades y dudas y preguntas sin respuesta, más allá de todos los cielos grises y noches de tormenta. A partir de ahora, cuando me mire en el espejo, voy a ignorar los rasgos físicos que heredé de ella, y voy a concentrarme en el amor que brilla en mi mirada, ese amor que vos despertás en mí, ese amor que me hace única y me salva de todo, ese amor que es solamente mío y por eso me convierte en una persona distinta a cualquier otra, en una persona especial, porque nadie más es dueña de tu amor, nadie más es dueña de la mitad de tu alma, ninguna otra es dueña de tu eternidad, y eso es lo que me convierte en diferente a cualquier otra mujer que haya caminado sobre la Tierra. Tu amor es lo que me diferencia de cualquiera, incluso hasta de mi madre, haya heredado de ella lo que Dios haya permitido que heredara"

Cuando acaba de hablar, los dos tienen los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

Y como hay cosas que en palabras no se pueden decir, como hay cosas que son demasiado complejas para caber en un lenguaje, como hay cosas que no se pueden explicar o describir o poner en oraciones estructuradas, como hay cosas que tienen que sentirse con el cuerpo y el corazón y el alma y la piel y los huesos y la carne, no dicen nada más, y permiten que el cuarto sea envuelto por el silencio roto apenas por los gemidos y susurros entrecortados que se escapan por entre los labios de ambos mientras eligen, nuevamente, volcar todo lo que son en sentir el amor tan intensamente como es posible para un ser humano, o incluso más de lo que es posible para un ser humano.

Cuando volvés a caer exhausto en sus brazos otra vez, adormecido, sedado por los efectos del placer, te concentrás en escuchar los latidos de su corazón, fuertes y precisos a pesar de todo, a pesar de cada herida, a pesar de cada golpe, a pesar de cada situación afrontada, a pesar de las dudas, a pesar de la locura, a pesar de su fragilidad, a pesar de las sorpresas, a pesar de los manchones de tinta sobre las hojas, a pesar de los renglones torcidos.

Te quedás dormido con la seguridad de que su corazón siempre va a latir con fuerza, porque lo que le da la capacidad de continuar es la capacidad que tiene para sentir tanto amor, incluso cuando el suelo tiembla, incluso cuando las paredes se caen, incluso cuando la tierra se hunde, incluso cuando las luces bajan, incluso cuando el cielo se tiñe de gris y la lluvia cae y es imposible distinguir la luz del sol y ver que la tormenta en realidad acabó.

Tu amor es lo que la hace distinta, la hace más fuerte, la hace especial, la hace única e irrepetible, la hace diferente a todas, incluso a su madre, haya heredado de ella lo que sea que Dios haya decidido debía heredar, sea su cabello salvaje e indomable, o tal vez - existe la posibilidad - su predisposición a la locura. Tu amor la salva, tu amor es más fuerte que todo eso, tu amor es más potente, tu amor es más importante, tu amor es más grande.

Es su intensidad para sentir el amor lo que la mantiene viva, lo que la mantiene luchando, lo que la mantiene fuerte, y es el amor que existe entre ustedes dos lo que permite que ese mecanismo se ponga en marcha, ese amor que nadie más tiene, ese amor que es solo de ella, ese amor que es tan suyo como lo es la mitad de tu alma y cada segundo de tu eternidad.

Es un círculo imposible de romper.

Y puede ser tan especial como peligroso.


	106. Margaritas

**Nota de la autora:**

Prometo administrar mejor mi tiempo para poder escribir más seguido y no volver a pasar casi dos meses sin finalizar un capítulo.

Ahora, sobre este capítulo en particular: no me gusta. Me costó muchísimo escribirlo, me llevó mucho tiempo, y me parece que el resultado es despareja, incoherente, inconsistente... No estoy conforme. No es lo que esperaba que fuera, y eso que éste es uno que he estado planeando escribir desde el principio. Pero salió lo que salió, y espero que a pesar del sinfín de errores que debe tener, les guste de todos modos.

* * *

_No deshoja las margaritas_

_Por miedo a que todas_

_Le digan que sí._

Las sospechas comenzaron en la mañana de un miércoles que quedaría grabado a fuego en tu memoria, cual si los sucesos correspondientes a él hubieran sido tallados profundamente en tu cráneo con un cincel a medida que se iban desarrollando. ¿Cómo olvidar aquél 23 de enero en el que comenzó a dibujarse con exasperante lentitud, trazo a trazo, una tragedia? ¿Cómo olvidar aquél 23 de enero que marcó los albores del final de una historia que podría haber sido hermosa, pero que por decisión cruel del destino se diluyó gota a gota?

* * *

Despertaste de golpe; tus ojos se abrieron como los ventanales de una casa cuando el viento sopla, tu mirada un poco desenfocada quedó clavada en el cielo raso durante una fracción del segundo previo a que una oleada de náuseas subiera por tu garganta, obligándote a propulsar tu cuerpo fuera de la cama en dirección al baño.

Baldosas frías encontraron tus rodillas debajo de ellas cuando caíste débil y temblorosa junto al váter. La habitación en penumbras daba vueltas a tu alrededor; estabas mareada como si te hubieran obligado a montar en uno de los caballitos del carrusel durante horas. Vaciaste el contenido de tu estómago en dos arcadas, y luego te largaste a toser casi convulsamente, los músculos flojos, los huesos adoloridos como si te los hubieran triturado.

Hundiste la cabeza entre las manos, los párpados pesados cual el plomo, la frente empapada en sudor y tus bucles pegados a ella, la respiración agitada y ese desagradable sabor ácido en la boca. Llevabas varios días sin que otro de esos episodios tuviera lugar, por lo cual aquél te tomó completamente de sorpresa.

Aun temblorosa, como si tu anatomía hubiera estado moldeada en gelatina tibia, te las arreglaste para ponerte de pie y llegar al lavabo, donde te cepillaste los dientes usando sólo un poco de agua tibia; habías aprendido la lección la vez anterior: el olor a menta fuerte del dentífrico no hace sino provocarte náuseas otra vez, por lo cual decidiste dejar el tubo de pasta en su lugar, herméticamente cerrado.

Devolviste el cepillo de dientes a su lugar, pero no cerraste el grifo; permitiste que el agua corriera, que acallara tus pensamientos, que el sonido llenara el cuarto, que inundara tus oídos, que creara ecos de susurros imaginarios para silenciar a las voces que cuchicheaban en tu cerebro aun adormecido, ligeramente entumecido. Te quedaste de pie frente al espejo, pero evitando encontrarte con tu reflejo; seguramente lucías desaliñada, andrajosa casi, vestida con una remera demasiados talles más grande, un bóxer de él, el cabello despeinado en un rodete ya casi sin forma, la piel pálida... Pero no era tu aspecto la razón por la que no querías observar tu reflejo.

Él te encontró así minutos más tarde (u horas más tarde, o tal vez simplemente fueron segundos… ¿Quién sabe?: es fácil perder la noción del tiempo cuando uno está siendo carcomido por las dudas, por los pensamientos…, por las sospechas), de pie frente al lavabo, el grifo abierto y el agua corriendo, fluyendo como la sangre en tus venas, como las preguntas que cual arroyo en el mar desembocaban en tu mente.

No escuchaste la puerta abrirse, pero sí te sobresaltás cuando él enciende la luz, lo cual provoca que reacciones instintivamente entornando los ojos, que te ardían casi tanto como la garganta y el paladar.

"Chelle, bebé… ¿estás bien?" la pregunta fue susurrada con un grado de ternura y preocupación que caló directo hasta tus huesos, aflojándote aun más de lo que ya te encontrabas.

Estaba de pie bajo el rellano de la puerta, su cabello color negro azabache ligeramente revuelto, el torso al descubierto, descalzo. El cansancio acumulado parecía pesarle en la espalda y en los párpados a medio abrir, consecuencia de los últimos días de trabajo arduo e intenso. Y sin embargo, molido y todo, allí estaba, a las cinco de la madrugada, fuera de la cama, mirándote con dulzura, el instinto y la necesidad de cuidarte más fuertes que los reclamos de su anatomía a la que tanta falta le hacía reponer energías.

"Estoy bien, amor" respondiste en un murmullo, acomodándote un poco el cabello con los dedos tembloroso de una mano, mientras que con la otra te aferrabas fuertemente al borde del lavabo porque temías que tus músculos y huesos sucumbieran y te dejaran caer.

Te _sentías_ un poco mejor, era cierto; siempre te sentís mejor luego de vomitar, aliviada, vacía, como si te quitaran de adentro algo que estaba comiéndote viva, destrozándote, despedazándote, intoxicándote segundo a segundo.

Te _sentías_ mejor, pero no estabas _bien_: tiritabas, tu corazón latía desaforadamente, te faltaba el aire, tu pulso estaba acelerado y se acumulaba en tus sienes. Estabas nerviosa, tanto que tu estómago bien podría haber estado lleno de ácido corrosivo a juzgar por el ardor desagradable que se paseaba de arriba a abajo por tu esófago. Estabas nerviosa porque las sospechas estaban comenzando a gestarse allí mismo, en ese mismo momento, contra tu voluntad, volviéndose más y más corpóreas con cada segundo que se le escapa al reloj, como si tu intento de empujarlas, de hacerlas desaparecer, de disolverlas, la hiciera más fuertes, más corpóreas.

Estabas nerviosa, pero no querías hablar de eso con él. No querías preocuparlo, no querías transmitirle la angustia atorada en tu pecho, la angustia reprimida que se acumulaba allí donde tu corazón golpea contra tus costillas con cada latido, ahogándote, cerrándose dentro de vos como un puño invisible cuya única intención es asfixiar; no querías contagiarle una angustia cuyo origen ni siquiera vos tenías definido, una angustia que aun te costaba entender, una angustia que no lograbas descifrar, quizá porque medio a consciencia, medio inconscientemente, estabas eligiendo evitarlo por miedo a lo que pudieras encontrar yaciendo debajo de la arena. No querías cargarlo con un peso que por el momento te parecía correspondía fuera solamente tuyo, un peso que tenías tus reservas en compartir porque tus sentimientos respecto a él eran total, absolutamente ambiguos y no habías tenido aun oportunidad de analizarlos, medirlos, observarlos, separarlos.

Por eso decidiste mentirle.

Por eso decidiste darle la oportunidad de regresar a la cama, dormir un ratito más hasta que el radio despertador le martillara los oídos, descansar después de los días agotadores que venían teniendo en la CTU, descansar para poder combatir los días agotadores que ambos sabrían vendrían.

Por eso te armaste de todas las fuerzas que pudiste encontrar dando vueltas en tu sistema, avanzaste hacia él, besaste su mejilla con suavidad (su mejilla ligeramente rasposa, porque todavía no se había afeitado), y susurraste, rogando sonar convincente:

"Estoy bien, amor, solamente me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo. Es el cansancio"

Durante unos segundos tu mirada y su mirada se encontraron, y una clavada en la otra permanecieron mientras las manecillas del reloj se movían casi imperceptiblemente; lo sentiste penetrando en tu alma, calando hondo, leyendo entre líneas, encontrando respuestas a preguntas que no hacía falta fueran formuladas. Te sentiste desnuda durante esos segundos, expuesta y vulnerable, más en lo emocional de lo que alguna vez te sentiste en lo físico, sin ropas haciendo las veces de barreras de tela, completamente entregada a él, completamente fundida _en_ él.

Sin decir una palabra, entrelazó sus dedos con los tuyos y te guió otra vez hacia la habitación después de presionar el interruptor de la luz para apagarla, dejando el cuarto de baño a oscuros, tan a oscuros como se encontraba tu mente en ese momento, confundida y plagada de pensamientos y sospechas que revoloteaban y se enredaban desafiándote a tratar de darles sentido.

Lo seguiste, compartiendo el silencio, permitiendo que te condujera de vuelta a la tibieza y seguridad de las sábanas revueltas, el perfume de los dos mezclados en las almohadas, la calidez de su piel contra tu piel y la tranquilidad de sus brazos rodeando tú figura. También en silencio, sin necesidad de utilizar el lenguaje 'normal', le agradeciste por no hacerte planteos o cuestionarte, por darte espacio para procesar lo que fuera que dentro tuyo estaba revolucionándose, por no ahogarte o atosigarte pidiéndote explicaciones que no estabas segura de poder darte siquiera a vos misma.

Dijiste una mentira piadosa (o, mejor expresado, contaste una media verdad, porque era cierto que estabas cansada y era cierto que te dolía la cabeza) y él decidió dejarlo pasar por alto.

Por eso lo amás tanto.

Porque te da el tiempo que necesitás.

Te da el espacio que necesitás.

Sabe que confiás en él más que en nadie, sabe que es tu fuente de refugio y consuelo, sabe que siempre vas a acudir a él, sabe que con él compartís todo, sabe que son uno la mitad del otro, por eso tiene la certeza, la seguridad de que cuando así lo sientas vas a acudir a él con el corazón abierto y la piel desdibujada, mostrándole tu alma, vertiendo sus contenidos delante suyo, lista para que te escuche y para escucharlo, lista para hablar y que te hable, no necesariamente utilizando el idioma que todos conocen, sino más bien usando aquél que entienden nada más ustedes dos.

Con las pulsaciones un poco más estables y los músculos apenas más relajados, volviste a acurrucarte a su lado, acunada contra su cuerpo, rogando en silencio sin ser consciente de que en tu mente esos ruegos se formaban sin necesidad de que vos hilaras palabras para construir frases, rogando que tus nervios se calmaran, rogando para poder conciliar el sueño otra vez y descansar hasta que el sonido del despertador rompiera con la quietud, rogando para que las dudas se callaran de una vez por todas y dejaran de cuchichear allí en el fondo de tu cabeza, rogando que las sospechas desaparecieran como por arte de magia.

Tus nervios no se calmaron, siguieron allí, meciéndose de un lado al otro en tu estómago, como un mar salvaje y revuelto que espera el momento oportuno para levantarse y cubrir la ciudad bajo sus olas descomunalmente gigantes.

No pudiste conciliar el sueño; apenas conseguiste adormecerte un poco, los párpados sin caer del todo, una migraña terrible echando raíces, tus pensamientos vagando de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo, arrastrándose, lastimándote, lijándote las neuronas hasta hacerlas sangrar, hasta desgastarlas, hasta consumirlas. Aun tendida en la cama, aun a su lado, aun en posición fetal con sus brazos rodeándote, aun en el lugar más seguro del mundo, el cansancio no hizo sino multiplicarse, aumentar; los minutos que pasaste tumbada allí, con el cerebro funcionando a mil millas por hora, con tu cuerpo luchando por apagarse contra una fuerza aun mucho más grande y poderosa que insistía en mantenerte consciente para que las dudas y las sospechas pudieran seguir germinando a sus anchas, fueron una tortura terrible que te dejó física y emocionalmente exhausta, y el chillido del despertador rompiendo con una quietud que era sólo exterior fue bienvenido, porque cortó el círculo vicioso en el que habías caído.

Las dudas no se callaron; aumentaron el volumen, agregaron palabras, tomaron fuerza, se volvieron más corpóreas, se volvieron más filosas, se volvieron más agudas, se expandieron como la peste, dejaron caer sus semillas y sembraron lo que sabías desde un principio no querrías cosechar, pero tendrías que hacerlo de todos modos, porque lo que se siembre cosecharse siempre se debe.

Las sospechas no desaparecieron.

¿Cómo podrían desaparecer, si recién acaban de comenzar?

¿Cómo podría disiparse la niebla sin que antes te tocara atravesarla, perderte en ella, ahogarte en ella, sentir la desesperación, sentirla abrazándote y capturándote?

¿Cómo podría finalizar el capítulo cuando apenas un par de renglones habían sido escritos?

Otro capítulo difícil de protagonizar, eso era lo que continuaría al capítulo oscuro que estabas tratando de cerrar, que _los dos_ estaban tratando de cerrar, y no había más opción que protagonizarlo, no había otra opción que no fuera prestar el cuerpo, prestar la carne, los huesos, el alma, la mente, el corazón, porque es tu vida, porque es tu historia, porque es lo que te tocó, porque es lo que el destino asigna, porque es lo que Dios permite.

El problema es que los capítulos están empezando a entremezclarse, las líneas están empezando a cruzarse, las dificultades y los obstáculos están empezando a chocarse, los escenarios están empezando a desdibujarse y la tinta de unos se está fusionando con la tinta de los otros.

Al parecer estaban condenados a que así fueran las cosas.

En medio del caos se enamoraron, en medio del caos se besaron por primera vez, y en medio del caos, evidentemente, seguiría transcurriendo este cuento de hadas.

Es un cuento de hadas caótico aquél del que les tocó ser protagonistas.

Pero no lo cambiarías por nada.

No le cambiarías una palabra.

No le cambiarías ni un segundo.

Porque lo estás viviendo con él.

Y eso es suficiente para vos.

* * *

A las seis y veinte de la mañana te encontrabas vomitando otra vez, tu estómago revuelto después de que cometieras la imprudencia de comer sólo para no preocuparlo a él; la taza de té a medio tomar y la tostada apenas mordisqueada no hicieron sino devolverte a dónde empezaste el día: arrodillada frente al váter, temblando, transpirando, agitada, mareada.

Y angustiada.

Estabas angustiada, y nerviosa, y tenías ganas de hacerte un ovillo en el suelo y largarte a llorar inconteniblemente, desesperadamente, sin motivo, sin sentido, sin razón, sin explicación, sólo porque sí.

Él estaba preocupado.

Preocupado porque estos episodios se han vuelto bastante asiduos.

Preocupado porque esa angustia consumiéndote por dentro podía verse reflejada en tus ojos.

Preocupado porque estabas sufriendo en silencio.

Preocupado porque en cada mirada que cruzaban podía leer un '_no estoy lista para hablar de esto todavía, necesito tiempo, necesito espacio, necesito la ausencia de palabras_'.

Trataste de calmarlo – y de calmarte a vos misma, ¿a quién querrías engañar si lo negaras? – diciéndole que todo era causado por la ansiedad fruto de los sentimientos encontrados con los que venís lidiando desde que se ha abierto delante de vos una plétora de posibilidades respecto a cómo continuar con la relación interrumpida con tu madre ahora que sabés dónde está. En parte, es cierto, por supuesto, porque nada ha sido lo mismo desde aquél sábado más allá de tus esfuerzos por mantener cierta normalidad; sin embargo, vos sabés bien – creés que los dos saben – que estos episodios ya venían aconteciendo desde antes; comenzaron en los días previos al encuentro con sus padres, y si bien en ese entonces decidieron calificarlo como una forma de canalizar y expresar los nervios que te producía la perspectiva de hacer frente nuevamente a la parte de su familia que no acaba de aceptarte, en tu mente habían comenzado a gestarse sospechas demasiado reales, demasiado agudas, demasiado grandes que estaban conduciéndote – contra tu voluntad, por supuesto -, arrastrándote a creer que quizá la razón por la cual el estómago se te revuelve con tanta frecuencia y acabás mareada y vomitando es otra que poco tiene que ver con sus padres o con tu madre o con cualquier capítulo anterior de la historia de tu vida, sino con un capítulo nuevo, uno que recién está empezando a escribirse, en el medio de todo este caos.

Él se dejó caer a tu lado y te abrazó, con la misma dulzura y delicadeza que siempre encontrás cuando estás en sus brazos, sea cual sea la circunstancia, sea cual sea el lugar. A tu mente acudieron rápidos flashes en vívidos colores de aquella noche que pasó acurrucado a tu lado en el suelo del baño simplemente porque te habías quedado dormida sin darte cuenta y él no quería despertarte porque sabía lo mucho que te costaría volver a conciliar el sueño. No pudiste evitar la sonrisa en la que se curvaron tus labios, así como tampoco pudiste impedir que esa sonrisa se ensanchara un poquitito más porque él siempre está ahí, él siempre sabe qué decir, él siempre sabe qué hacer, él siempre sabe cómo actuar, él siempre sabe cómo ingeniárselas para que te sientas hermosa, perfecta, protegida.

Incluso arrodillada en el suelo de baldosas frías del baño, todavía en pijama, después de haber vaciado el escaso contenido de tu estómago, temblando como una hoja, él te hace sentir hermosa, perfecta, protegida.

En ese instante estuviste a punto de ceder, estuviste a punto de aflojar la lengua y permitir que esas sospechas incipientes, esas sospechas que estaban cercándote desde todos los costados, fueran expresadas en voz alta, puestas en palabras, dividida la carga para ser llevada por _tus hombros_ y los _suyos_. Estuviste a punto de contarle… pero te contuviste, porque ¿cómo ibas a poner en frases algo que todavía no terminabas de entender, algo que no terminabas de analizar, algo que no terminabas de separar de entre todo el nudo de emociones y pensamientos que te apretaba la base del cerebro y te oprimía el pecho?

Por eso te quedaste callada.

Permanecieron los dos en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, durante algunos minutos, sus labios posando en tu frente, sus brazos dándote refugio, el sonido de su respiración ayudándote a regular tu propia respiración.

Luego llegó un argumento sobre el cual estuvieron debatiendo diez minutos (porque ustedes no discuten, no: simplemente se limitan a intercambiar opiniones, dado el raro caso de que la de uno difiera de la del otro): él quería que te tomaras el día libre, te quedaras en el departamento y aprovecharas para reponer energías, dormir, tomar mucho té y despejarte, desconectarte, dejar de cargar el peso del mundo durante un ratito..., mientras que vos mostrabas determinación absoluta a ir a la CTU, como si no te hubieras despertado a las cinco de la mañana para vaciar el contenido de tu estómago ni hubieras vuelto a hacer lo mismo veinte segundos después de comer un pedazo de tostada. Estabas segura de que para la mitad de la mañana – o incluso antes –a las náuseas se habrían ido y te sentirías muchísimo mejor, estabas segura de que podías aguantar un día de trabajo normal, común y corriente con todo lo que ello implica.

Estaba también el hecho de que no querías quedarte sola, en silencio, con tus pensamientos, con vos misma. Te daba bastante miedo, a decir verdad, porque entonces eso te daría la oportunidad de pensar, de reflexionar, de pesarlo todo en la balanza, de separarlo y estudiarlo y examinarlo y llegar a conclusiones. Si te quedabas sola, sin la presión del trabajo, sin distracciones, sin gente yendo y viniendo de un lado al otro, sin protocolos, sin pantallas gigantes llenas de información, sin teléfonos sonando ininterrumpidamente, sin la piel de la agente Dessler envolviendo a la pequeña, frágil Michelle, corrías el riesgo de que la ansiedad te ganara, corrías el riesgo de que las sospechas te tragaran viva, corrías el riesgo de que las dudas te absorbieran, corrías el riesgo de que tus dedos no pudieran contenerse y empezaran a deshojar margaritas.

No querías deshojar margaritas.

Tenías miedo de que todas te dijeran que sí.

No estabas lista para deshojar margaritas.

No estabas lista para que todas te dijeran que sí.

No estabas lista para permitir que la duda creciera, que echara raíces, que se apoderara de vos, que tomara el control, que se transformara en un susurro constante.

Y sabías que eso sería lo que sucedería si te quedabas sola, en silencio, con tus pensamientos, con las sospechas libres de ataduras y de restricciones y de distracciones, desparramándose, creciendo, extendiéndose, ampliándose, volviéndose más fuertes, más corpóreas, más filosas...

Necesitabas ir a trabajar, más allá de las náuseas, más allá de los mareos, más allá del cansancio, más allá de la fatiga, más allá de todo, porque de lo contrario, tu mente se convertiría en una pizarra en blanco sobre la cual no tendrías control alguno, una pizarra en blanco que no tardaría en ser llenada por toda clase de preguntas e interrogantes, deducciones y suposiciones, escenarios y casos hipotéticos.

Y no querías eso.

No querías verte empujada al borde del abismo, la ansiedad tan incontenible que tus dedos solos, sin que vos les dieras la orden, comenzarían a deshojar margaritas.

No querías deshojar margaritas, porque inconscientemente estabas segura de que todas te dirían que sí.

Cada pétalo te diría que sí.

Y no estabas lista para eso.

Precisabas ir a trabajar, precisabas llenarte de otros problemas y preocupaciones, precisabas el estrés y la presión que la CTU inflige en sus directivos, precisabas los teléfonos sonando todo el tiempo, precisabas las peleas y discusiones de Chloe y Elliot, precisabas a Chappelle y a la gente de Distrito respirando en sus nucas, precisabas bases de datos para actualizar, filtros que arreglar, protocolos que seguir, agentes secretos a los que proteger, equipos tácticos a los que dirigir. Precisabas que tu pasión - porque por tu trabajo sentís una pasión imposible de describir, porque amás lo que hacés y los motivos por los que lo hacés, porque es algo que te llena y te ha mantenido a flote durante mucho tiempo cuando no te quedaba nada más de lo que agarrarte para no hundirte - te distrajera, que te absorbiera, que te consumiera, porque la otra alternativa incluía ser distraída, absorbida y consumida por aquello que querías ignorar, aquello que querías empujar a un costado, bien lejos, empujar bien al fondo de tu mente, enterrar donde nadie pueda encontrarlo, esconder donde a nadie se le ocurra ir a buscarlo.

Sin embargo, el argumento lo ganó él.

Porque te puede de punta a punta, te puede entera, y no hay forma alguna de que le niegues algo si te mira con esos ojitos cargados de amor, ternura y preocupación. Él tampoco puede negarse a algo que vos le pidas, pero tu postura era diferente: testaruda, infantil, caprichosa, egoísta.

Sí, tu postura era egoísta, porque se basaba en tu miedo irracional - ¿o racional?... ¿Era irracional o racional tu miedo? ¿O tal vez era un poco de las dos cosas, una combinación de ambas, en distinta medida, en distinto nivel? - a quedarte en soledad, en silencio, con vos misma, con las sospechas que habían comenzado a gestarse esa madrugada mientras intentabas regular tu respiración y te aferrabas al lavabo de mármol, los nudillos blancos y las palpitaciones aceleradas, el estómago revuelto y los nervios en rebelión.

Él sólo quería cuidarte.

Él sólo estaba preocupándose por vos.

Él sólo quería asegurarse de que estuvieras bien.

Él sólo estaba invadido por el miedo a que te pasara algo malo, el miedo a que el estrés del trabajo y las presiones cotidianas afectaran más tu salud.

Él solamente quería verte bien.

Él solamente quería protegerte.

Y como tu amor es más fuerte que el miedo a ser comida cruda por las dudas y las sospechas, como tu amor por él derriba cualquier pared y trepa cualquier muro, como tu amor por él es el antídoto contra cualquier veneno, como tu amor por él te da fuerzas para aguantar cualquier cosa, como tu amor por él te impide ser egoísta bajo cualquier circunstancia, como tu amor por él te lleva a ignorar tus necesidades y considerar solamente las suyas (y en este caso sus necesidades - su necesidad de cuidarte, su siempre presente e imperiosa necesidad de cuidarte pase lo que pase - estaba mucho mejor justificada y mucho mejor sostenida que tu necesidad, que rayaba con la irracionalidad y la obsesión y la fobia), acabaste dando el brazo a torcer.

Solamente él puede doblar tu razón así.

Solamente él, con esos ojos llenos de preocupación y ternura, es capaz de llevarte a elegir rendirte y ceder y entregarte a una batalla con tu propia mente convertida en un jardín inmenso lleno de margaritas para deshojar.

Se marchó, aun preocupado, con la promesa de que harías reposo, tomarías líquido frecuentemente, tratarías de relajarte y lo llamarías ante el menor inconveniente. Él te prometió llamarte si tu presencia se volvía indispensable en la CTU o si surgían pistas importantes sobre algún protocolo activo; también prometió mantenerte informada mediante mensajes de la situación en la oficina. Sabías que cumplir tu parte del trato sería difícil, dado que 'descanso' y 'tranquilidad' no era precisamente lo que te esperaba una vez que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él y las sospechas germinadas comenzaran a devorarte sin piedad, pero estabas segura de que él cumpliría con su parte y tenías algo así como el consuelo de que vos harías un esfuerzo por cumplir con la tuya (incluso si hubieras apostado hasta aquello de lo que careces a que esos esfuerzos no serían fructíferos).

Posó sus labios en tu frente para darte un último beso, acunó tu rostro con sus manos para dejar una última caricia, y partió, poco antes de que el reloj dieran las siete, dejándote atrapada en un campo plantado de dudas y sospechas, con todas esas flores esperando a que comenzaras a arrancarles las hojas, preguntando una y otra vez '¿Lo estoy o no lo estoy?', y recibiendo siempre la temida respuesta: sí.

* * *

Te acurrucaste en la cama junto a Bonnie, las dos hechas un ovillo, tu rostro enterrado en la almohada de él porque necesitabas respirar tu perfume, tus dedos ocupados acariciando el suave y tibio pelaje del animalito, quizá porque temías – inconscientemente – que comenzaran a 'deshojar margaritas' si no los mantenías ocupados. Estabas tratando de mantener la cabeza en blanco, alejada de todo pensamiento, liviana y vacía; estabas tratando de que la pizarra no se llenara de manchas y signos de interrogación y preguntas e inquietudes y sospechas salpicadas por todas partes.

A tu lado, sobre la mesita de noche, yacía abierta la cajita de música que él te regaló, la música llenando el espacio, rompiendo con silencio; quizá la música mantendría alejadas, apagadas, a las voces que sabías en cualquier momento comenzarían a desperdigar en tus oídos, desde adentro, desde tu propio interior, susurros que no querés escuchar, que sabés que están ahí, revolviéndose, sembrándose.

Recordaste en ese momento una frase escuchada muchos años atrás, una frase que se impactó contra el pizarrón en tu cabeza que estabas tratando de mantener en blanco, convirtiéndose así en la primera de muchas manchas que irían apareciendo allí hasta empaparlo, hasta cubrirlo por completo: _"La siembra es voluntaria; la cosecha es obligatoria"_.

La siembra es voluntaria.

La cosecha es obligatoria.

Cerraste los ojos, apretando los párpados con fuerza, intentando borrar de esa pizarra en tu mente cualquier rastro, de dejarla otra vez en blanco, pero no pudiste, porque las primeras salpicaduras estaban allí, las primeras manchas habían sido hechas, y estaban reproduciéndose, extendiéndose, nuevas manchas surgiendo de las ya existentes, la tinta desparramándose, las líneas esparciéndose…

No podías hacer nada para evitarlo.

La primera gota había caído, en la forma de una frase escuchada hacía mucho tiempo y recordada en aquél momento, y más gotas seguirían cayendo sin que pudieras hacer cosa alguna para evitarlo.

_La siembra es voluntaria; la cosecha es obligatoria._

¿Habías dejado voluntariamente que se sembraran en tu cabeza esas sospechas? Sin ser consciente de eso, por supuesto, ¿habías permitido que fueran sembradas esas sospechas que ahora debías cosechar? Porque rápidamente habían dado sus frutos, y era tiempo de cosechar, por mucho que te negaras, por mucho que no quisieras. Era tiempo de recoger ese sinfín de margaritas que te producía terror la idea de deshojar porque temías que todas te dijeran lo mismo: _sí_.

Permaneciste acostada, respirando su perfume impregnado en la almohada sobre la cual las cabezas de ambos habían reposado toda la noche, queriendo intoxicarte con su esencia, absorberla hasta sentirla fluyendo en tu torrente sanguíneo, hasta que te mareara, hasta que te quedaras dormida, los pensamientos abrumadores entumecidos, algo parecido a la paz envolviéndote mientras la música te acunaba y el suave pelaje de Bonnie entibiaba tus dedos…

Te adormecías de tanto en tanto, pero enseguida las sospechas sacudían tu cerebro, le enviaban descargas eléctricas, y te devolvían al plano de la consciencia, el entumecimiento desapareciendo inmediatamente, tus nervios tensándose, tus músculos poniéndose tiesos, tu estómago contrayéndose. Pero vos, en un acto de testarudez, apretabas los párpados con más fuerza, inhalas su perfume con más intensidad, invertías cada partícula de tu ser en borrar esa pizarra en tu mente – ya enchastrada -, en ponerla otra vez en blanco, aunque sabías que sería imposible.

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana no lo soportaste más, y abandonaste tus fútiles intentos de conciliar un sueño que habías estado segura desde el principio jamás llegaría, pero que de todos modos habías insistido en buscar. Con Bonnie pisándote los talones, te dirigiste a la cocina para prepararte otra taza de té con la esperanza de que ésa no terminara dentro del váter cinco minutos después. Tomaste tu celular, que habías dejado sobre la mesita de noche opuesta a aquella en la que yacía abierta la cajita de música, junto al reloj que habías estado ojeando de tanto en tanto para comprobar que los minutos se arrastraban con una lentitud insoportablemente exasperante y se hacían sentir como eternidades contenidas en segundos, y te lo llevaste por si acaso, por si Tony llamaba con novedades de la CTU, o simplemente para escuchar el sonido de tu voz y acariciarte por dentro con el sonido de la suya.

Te pusiste a tararear mientras aguardabas a que el agua hirviera. La melodía que se escapaba por entre tus labios era aquella de la cajita de música a la que amás tanto como a todo lo que él te da, como a todo lo que él le otorga significado profundo empapándolo con su amor y su ternura. Esa melodía te ayuda a relajarte, y en el último tiempo, prácticamente desde que la escuchaste por primera vez, te sorprendés a vos misma tarareándola sin percatarte de que empezaste a hacerlo cada vez que estás preocupada, nerviosa o sentís que te estás parando demasiado cerca del borde del precipicio; es una reacción automática, y te alivia, y te proporciona calma, y te da una serenidad que no encontrarías de otro modo, y es como una pequeña fórmula secreta que sólo vos conocés mantenerte erguida y en pie cuando te es imposible correr a sus brazos y refugiarte en ellos.

Estabas nervios.

Estabas preocupada.

Estabas demasiado cerca del borde del precipicio.

Y tenías tu mente vuelto un campo de margaritas que temías deshojar.

Minutos después, tus ojos se hallaban enfocados en el agua tiñéndose de marrón oscuro y el saquito de té hinchándose dentro de la taza (una simple, común y corriente, de cerámica blanca, sin ninguna historia detrás, porque Tony se había llevado la suya de Chicago Club a la CTU, como todas las mañanas), y vos rogabas que tu mente divagara lejos, que algún otro pensamiento la ocupara… Era sadomasoquista, casi, desear que otra preocupación apareciera para pasar por encima de todas esas margaritas y aplastarlas, romperlas, destrozarlas, matarlas, arrancarlas de raíz, pisotearlas, dejarlas reducidas a nada, a polvo, a cenizas. Cualquier cosa era bienvenida si te libraba de confrontar tus sospechas, pero, curiosamente, aun teniendo problemas más graves sobre los cuales reflexionar para hallar una solución, apenas si lograban aparecerse delante de tus ojos como destellos intermitentes, pues el que te aquejaba esa mañana era mucho más fuerte y absolutamente resistente, y no quería abandonar la posición ocupada estrujándote el alma, tensando tus músculos, exprimiendo tus nervios.

Por con nada lograbas distraerte de las sorpresas que estaban comenzando a convertirse en una obsesión aguda, punzante y filosa que apenas dejaba espacio en tu mente para otro pensamiento que no fuera aquél tortuoso y repetitivo al que aparentemente estabas condenada a ceder: un millar de margaritas habían sido plantadas, cada pétalo simbolizaba una única pregunta cuyo peso era tan grande que estabas empezando a sentirte físicamente hundida, cada pétalo aguardaba a ser deshojado, y vos tus dedos temblorosos los contorsionabas en una expresión externa de una controversia interna, porque temías empezar a 'deshojar' esas margaritas, porque temías que esa pregunta repetida hasta al hartazgo que pesaba una tonelada te condujera a un irrefutable 'sí' casi tan o más pesado.

Cuando volviste a probar otro sorbo, el té ya se había enfriado. Dando un respingo, vertiste los restos helados en el fregadero, lavaste y secaste la taza, y regresaste a la habitación – teléfono móvil en mano – donde te tumbaste en la cama otra vez, la cara enterrada en la almohada, tus pulmones alimentándose de su perfume, la cajita de música nuevamente reproduciendo su melodía, pero el caos en tu interior aun más salvaje, aun más revuelto.

Así habrías pasado el resto del día si no hubieras recibido una llamada cerca de las once de la mañana, una llamada que definitivamente no estabas esperando pero que te proporciono la excusa para – irracionalmente, quizá, o tal vez con más racionalidad de la que uno supondría – desviar tus preocupaciones, tus nervios y tu ansiedad hacia otra fuente.

Al principio, cuando viste su nombre en el identificador, tu estómago se contrajo de nervios y el nudo en tu garganta se ajustó más porque, obviamente, la primera idea que acudió a tu cabeza fue que estaba llamando porque los problemas lo tapaban otra vez, porque tenía la soga al cuello otra vez, porque se había hundido hasta el fondo de una botella de vino otra vez.

Sin embargo, contestaste. Porque es tu hermano, y lo amás, y los hermanos deben estar siempre los unos para los otros en todo momento, y serías incapaz de reusarte a atender un llamado suyo, incluso existiendo la posibilidad – porque con Danny siempre existen esas posibilidades – de que las noticias que aguardan del otro lado de la línea no sean exactamente buenas, más bien el conducto hacia un problema o una situación desagradable u otro episodio dramático.

Pero a su vez, inconscientemente (o tal vez no tanto), tomaste a aquél llamado como a la excusa que estabas buscando, la excusa que estabas necesitando para olvidarte por un rato de ese millón de margaritas que estaban esperando a que las deshojaras, cada pétalo representando la misma pregunta, cada pétalo unido a una misma respuesta que temías escuchar.

"Hola, Danny" saludaste.

"Hermanita, ¿cómo estás?"

Sonaba sobrio; eso te tranquilizó. No arrastraba las palabras ni tenía la voz pastosa, signo claro de que no había estado bebiendo otra vez.

Inhalaste, exhalaste, y permitiste que tu cuerpo – que llevaba horas tenso – se relajara por algunos segundos, contenta ante la perspectiva de una conversación telefónica normal con tu hermano, una conversación que te distrajera un poco del terrible caos que reinaba en tu cabeza y que estaba llenando el pizarrón que tenías dentro de manchas y salpicaduras y desparramando dudas y sospechas en forma de imágenes y figuras que no llegabas a descifrar pero que conducían todas al mismo campo de margaritas para deshojar.

El ser humano es un animal tan curioso, tan terriblemente curioso. Porque en parte tenías razón: la conversación con tu hermano te distraería; de hecho, aquella conversación haría mucho más que distraerte, porque sería (¿y no era eso exactamente lo que querías?) el comienzo de un problema que te permitiría alejarte por un rato de las sospechas que te torturaban, las sospechas gestadas temprano esa mañana mientras luchabas por recuperar la capacidad de respirar con normalidad, aferrada al lavabo del baño, con tus nudillos blancos y el cuarto girando a tu alrededor, las rodillas flojas y los nervios retorcidos.

Con ese llamado, tu hermano se estaba ofreciendo – sin saberlo, claro – como chivo expiatorio. El chivo expiatorio perfecto, a decir verdad, porque una conversación simple por celular acabaría llevando a una visita que se transformaría luego en una especie de batalla campal, en una discusión fuerte y seria, salpicada con lágrimas, enojo, angustia y bronca.

Sus motivos para comunicarse con vos era simples: quería arreglar una fecha para verte, quizá encontrarse un mediodía, o un sábado por la tarde, para conversar, para pasar un rato juntos. Sos toda la familia que tiene, a decir verdad, porque su ex esposa está empecinada en impedir por todos los medios posibles que tenga contacto alguno con sus tres hijos, así que eso significa que todo lo que le queda, todo aquello a lo que puede aferrarse, todo de lo que debe agarrarse para no hundirse otra vez y acabar en el punto exacto donde comenzó o aun peor, sos vos. Sos todo lo que le queda, quizá sos simplemente todo lo que alguna vez tuvo, lo único constante, lo único que no se borra, lo único que no desaparece, lo único que no se va, lo único que siempre permanece, lo único que aguanta aunque él empuje o aunque él se equivoque o aunque él fastidie las cosas.

Es natural que de tanto en tanto extienda la mano buscándote en medio del caos, en medio de la mezcla indefinida de luz y oscuridad que es su vida en este momento.

Y justo decidió hacerlo en el instante justo, en el momento justo, cuando vos más necesitabas algo que te distrajera, algo que desviara tu cabeza.

Sin saberlo, y sin que vos realmente lo sospecharas así, él estaba ofreciéndose como cordero para el sacrificio, obrando como chivo expiatorio, sirviéndote en bandeja de plata y adornado con un moñito el motivo ideal para que aquél miércoles teñido de preocupaciones cambiara de color y te hicieras mala sangre por otra cosa, por algo distinto a esas sospechas que estaban comiéndote la cabeza, por algo distinto a esas margaritas que ansiosas aguardaban a que las deshojaras porque morían de ganas de gritar que la respuesta a tu pregunta era 'sí'.

Cuando le comentaste que no habías ido a trabajar porque te sentías un poco mal (no entraste mucho en detalles; realmente no lo considerabas necesario, y además tampoco querías llenarte la boca hablando de un tema que llevaba horas mortificándote, torturándote, desmenuzando tus nervios y jugando a estrujarte el estómago) propuso pasar por tu departamento un poco después del mediodía para prepararte el almuerzo porque – de acuerdo con sus palabras – no le gusta que dependas de la comida para calentar en el microondas que venden en los supermercados debido a tu falta de dotes culinarias (te mordiste los labios y reprimiste la sonrisa que trató de cruzar tu rostro: hace meses – casi cinco, para ser exactos – que tu alimentación cambió por completo, precisamente desde el día en el que Tony y vos se convirtieron en mucho más que jefe y empleada, en mucho más que dos compañeros de trabajo que de tanto en tanto comparten una taza de café mientras conversan sobre cine o música. Pero claro, eso tu hermano no lo sabe; ¿cómo podría saberlo, si vos jamás mencionaste una palabra al respecto?). Aceptaste la propuesta porque necesitabas distraerte, porque tenías el cerebro embotado, porque precisabas escaparte de las sospechas que como hiedra estaban enredándose alrededor tuyo hasta hacer imposible que respiraras o que hilaras pensamientos con coherencia, porque tenías miedo de empezar a deshojar margaritas si no encontrabas algo con lo que acallar las voces que se acumulaban en tus tímpanos con sus murmullos.

Lo que tenías en mente era hablar con tu hermano sobre sus asuntos, sobre sus problemas, sobre los fantasmas que lo persiguen a él, sobre sus intentos por luchar contra el alcoholismo, por levantarse y mantenerse de pie otra vez, por reconstruirse, por volver a empezar, por mantenerse a flote. Lo que tenías en mente era escucharlo, prestarle un hombro para llorar (literal o figurativamente, lo que hiciera falta), regalarle unas horas de tu atención para aniquilar la soledad que él siente…

Eso tenías vos en mente.

Y estabas tan contenta de que Dios te hubiera arrojado en el aparente momento oportuno la excusa oportuna para poner fin a la tortura a la que estaban sometiéndote las sospechas, que no te percataste en lo absoluto de que quizá el tópico de conversación no sería, como siempre, los acontecimientos en la vida de tu hermano… si no los acontecimientos en _tu vida_, todo aquello que viene sucediendo desde hace casi cinco meses y de lo cual jamás le mencionaste una palabra, todo aquello sobre lo que deberías contarle pronto porque vas a casarte en menos de tres meses, todo aquello que deberías haber compartido con él del mismo modo que Tony lo compartió con su familia, más allá de las dudas que tengas sobre lo que va a pensar, más allá de lo que pueda opinar, más allá de lo que te pueda decir, más allá de lo que pueda pensar, más allá de la reacción que pueda generarse en él.

Una partecita tuya era consciente – siempre lo fue, en realidad, básicamente desde el principio – de que tarde o temprano tendrías que hablar con tu hermano sobre Tony, sobre tus planes de casarte con él, sobre todos los sueños y proyectos que querés ver hacerse realidad en tu futuro, sobre aquél amor inmenso que invade el aire que respirás y llena cada gota de sangre en tus venas y alimenta tu alma y le da a tu corazón las fuerzas para latir. Otra partecita estaba demasiado ocupada lidiando con otras cosas como para prestar la debida atención a un tema que deseaba posponer tanto como fuera posible, tanto como las circunstancias lo permitieran.

Y esa mañana de miércoles pensabas seguir posponiéndolo. No tenías intención alguna de hablarle a tu hermano sobre Tony cuando te visitara para compartir el almuerzo juntos; pensabas dejarlo hablar de él, de su angustia, de sus problemas, de sus esfuerzos, de su historia, de los renglones que lleva escritos desde la última vez que se vieron, de los hijos a los que extraña tanto, de la ex esposa a la que engañó y que ahora lo está obligando a pagar las consecuencias con una crueldad infectada en veneno que nunca pensaste Haylie pudiera albergar en su corazón, de su lucha por mantenerse a flote, de sus preocupaciones…

No te pusiste a deshojar las margaritas plantadas por la sospecha porque temías que todas te dijeran que sí (_tenías la certeza_ de que _todas_ te dirían que _sí_), y hasta tuviste la 'suerte' de que te cayera una distracción disfrazada de almuerzo con tu hermano mayor.

Pero lejos estabas de imaginarte que por no deshojar margaritas, por no enfrentarte al miedo de que todas te dijeran que sí, terminarías dándote la cabeza contra la pared un largo rato, estrellándote contra un muro gigantesco de ladrillos, lastimándote hasta que el alma te sangrara, con un peso aun mayor sobre los hombros, con el cielo teñido de un gris aun más intenso.

* * *

Te metés en la ducha y te quedás un largo rato acurrucada debajo del chorro de agua hirviendo que cae sobre tu cuerpo como una cascada cuyo único propósito es el de lavar los pensamientos, las dudas, las preguntas sin respuestas, las posibles respuestas a preguntas que uno no tiene el valor suficiente para meter entre signos de interrogación y expresar en voz alta, las sospechas…

Estás física y mentalmente agotada, y aun no llega la mitad del día. Y a un no han pasado ni la mitad de las cosas que van a pasar en este miércoles y que se van a depositar sobre tus hombros para que las cargues.

Cerrás los ojos con fuerza y rogás poder sentirte menos pesada, más liberada, al menos por unos instantes. Quisieras que el agua dejara tu mente en blanco, que diluyera las manchas y los rayones y las líneas y los garabatos, que te permitiera estar limpia otra vez, libre de dudas, libre de sospechas, libre de preguntas, libre de cuestionamientos…

Pero nada de eso sucede.

Seguís igual de preocupada, igual de congestionada, igual de angustiada, igual de temerosa, igual de ansiosa, igual de nerviosa, con el estómago igual de revuelto, con ese nudo desagradable en la garganta, con la piel erizada, con suposiciones e hipótesis y teorías y posibles escenarios futuros danzando en tu cabeza, con el peso del mundo doblándote al caer sobre tu frágil y desgastada anatomía.

Seguís sin animarte a deshojar las margaritas, porque temés que todas te digan que sí.

Allí se encuentra el problema, allí radica el quid de la cuestión: tu mente está llena, está plagada, porque las dudas y las sospechas se han plantado allí como margaritas. Es hora de cosechar lo que sembraste, pero tenés miedo. Podrías vaciar tu cabeza, podrías limpiarla, pero eso implicaría tomar todas esas margaritas, y tomarlas implicarías permitir que tus dedos empezaran a deshojar, y con cada hoja te harías una pregunta – siempre la misma pregunta – y al final de cada pregunta hallarías la misma respuesta.

Y tenés miedo a hacerte esas preguntas, tenés miedo a deshojar margaritas, tenés miedo porque estás segura de que todas te dirían que sí.

Y no sabés si estás lista en este momento de tu vida, a menos de dos meses del día de tu casamiento, cuando Tony y vos recién están empezando una relación que va a ser eterna, con la mitad de su familia levantada en contra de ustedes, con tu reciente descubrimiento sobre el paradero de tu mamá, con tu desesperación por aferrarte a la normalidad y a los planes ideados por los dos para el futuro que van a construir juntos como pilares para sostenerte mientras tratás de decidir qué es lo que vas a hacer, con tantos caminos bifurcándose delante de vos en lo que se refiere a la mujer que te abandonó y que ahora está internada en un psiquiátrico y que reapareció en las páginas de tu historia forzosamente cuando menos lo esperabas, para empezar a deshojar margaritas y que todas te digan que sí.

Te quedás durante un largo rato debajo del chorro de agua hirviendo, no porque esté haciéndote bien, sino porque tampoco te hace menos mal del que hay allí afuera: es lo mismo, sencillamente lo mismo, con la diferencia de que dentro de la ducha al menos tenés la falsa satisfacción de engañarte pensando que estás escondiéndote, resguardada, a salvo…

Qué ilusa.

O, mejor expresado: qué inocente.

O no, mejor aún: qué tonta que sos.

Con todo lo que ves a diario, con todas las veces que tuviste a la muerte a centímetros de la nariz, con todos aquellos a los que viste ser llevados a la sepultura de golpe luego de una tragedia, con toda la maldad que ves de tan cerca, con toda la crueldad que casi podés saborear en la lengua cuando presencias lo que los hombres son capaces de hacerse los unos a los otros para defender causas o para ganar dinero, con todas las familias que viste destruidas, con todos los sueños que viste destrozarse contra el suelo quedando reducidos a poco más que astillas inservibles, es una estupidez intentar engañarse, intentar convencerse de que hay sitios en los que uno puede esconderse, sitios donde los problemas desaparecen, se disuelven, dejan de pesar, dejan de provocar sufrimiento.

Sin embargo, aun sabiendo todo aquello, aun sabiendo que el agua no ahogaría las margaritas plantadas en tu cabeza, aun sabiendo que el agua no diluiría las dudas, aun sabiendo que todo seguía igual, aun sabiendo que todo seguiría igual al salir, aun sabiendo que tendrías que hacerle frente a las sombras que te acechaban en algún momento, te quedás refugiada bajo el chorro de la ducha hasta que girar el grifo y abandonar el cuarto de baño es estrictamente necesario porque la llegada de Danny es inminente.

Evitás mirarte al espejo mientras te secás con una toalla, y tratás de hacer esto lo más rápido posible, desesperada por cubrirte con ropas otra vez; temés encontrarte con tu reflejo desnudo, temés empezar a notar cambios, temés empezar a alucinar cambios, temés empezar a ver cosas distintas, temés percatarte de pronto de que tus pechos están más hinchados o que tu vientre está un poco abultado, temés que la imagen que te devuelva haga que se caigan algunos pétalos sin necesidad de que vos te pongas a deshojar flores, contestando así – por acto reflejo, contra tu voluntad - preguntas para las que no querés escuchar respuesta.

Elegís una camiseta de manga larga, fina, delicada, como lo es gran parte de tu guardarropa. Es sencilla, nada demasiado elaborado, de esas que usabas antes cuando te quedabas todo el fin de semana acurrucada en una punta del sillón, escuchando música, leyendo o mirando episodios en DVD de "Lois y Clark: Las Nuevas Aventuras de Superman" para combatir una soledad demasiado grande, demasiado honda, demasiado inmensa, para combatir las ganas de tomar el teléfono y marcar su número para escuchar el sonido de su voz por diez segundos. Ahora tus fines de semana no están salpicados de actividades solitarias para distraerte de la angustia y cambiaste las camisetas y pantalones de franela por ropa suya que te queda enorme pero que amás porque está impregnada de su perfume, pero dado que tu hermano nada sabe de la existencia de Tony en tu vida, no creés conveniente abrirle la puerta vistiendo un par de bóxers y una remera tres talles más grande con el logo de alguna banda de rock.

Con satisfacción sonreís al abotonar el pantalón de jean sin problemas. ¡Cómo si eso fuera garantía de algo! ¿Acaso vas a tomar aquello como arma para ir en contra de tus sospechas? ¿Acaso es aquello una espada con la que podés ir cortando los tallos de las margaritas, matándolas, haciendo una masacre de flores que van a ser arrancadas de raíz, cortadas, asesinadas antes de que dedo alguno pueda deshojarla, antes de que a sus pétalos se le hagan preguntas? ¿Acaso, infantilmente, creés que tus sospechas pueden derribarse como una casita construida con naipes simplemente porque pudiste abotonarte el jean sin inconvenientes?

Suspirás, sacudías la cabeza, rogás que todos esos pensamientos que están arremolinándose desaparezcan, que te dejen en paz, que dejen de torturarte. Desearías estar en la CTU, con la mente ocupada, las manos ocupadas, los ojos ocupados, cada neurona de tu cerebro funcionando a un billón de kilómetros por segundo, las pantallas gigantes y las computadoras y las estadísticas y los informes y el caos en general rodeándote, absorbiéndote, penetrándote. La semana anterior te ayudó muchísimo concentrarte en el trabajo, aferrarte a la normalidad, para despejarte la cabeza, para tratar de acomodar tus ideas, para tratar de ordenar las cosas antes de tomar una decisión, para evitar caer de nuevo en ese hoyo negro del que Tony tuvo que sacarte (él es el único que puede rescatarte cuando la negrura te consume).

Al menos en el trabajo podrías estar con él… Cerca de él, bajo el mismo techo, entre las mismas paredes, viéndolo ser, observándolo desenvolverse en su papel de director de la Unidad, escuchando su voz, discutiendo con él, debatiendo con él, tomando decisiones con él…

Ser la Michelle frágil, pequeña, dulce, llena de astillas, llena de heridas, llena de cortes, llena de problemas, llena de dudas, llena de sospechas, la Michelle que tiene huesos que se quiebran, y piel que se resquebraja, y un corazón que ha sido varias veces apuñalado, y un alma que ha sido varias veces desmenuzada, ser la Michelle humana, la que puede caer hecha añicos, la que se asemeja tanto a una muñeca de porcelana, la que parece una princesita oriental que podría fácilmente hacerse pedazos contra el suelo, cuando Tony no está físicamente a tu lado para enjuagar las lágrimas con sus dedos, para atajarte si caes, para estabilizar los latidos de tu corazón si tus pulsaciones se vuelven erráticas, para escucharte, para acompañarte, para decirte todo con una mirada, para explicarte todo con un silencio en el que no caben palabras, para darte la paciencia necesaria, para acariciar tus dedos antes de que te los lastimes en tu apuro por contenerte y no empezar a deshojar las margaritas que han tomado posesión de tu cabeza, para mostrarte con dulzura que esa pizarra que desearías siguiera en blanco pero que está salpicada de manchas y líneas y rayones y raspones puede ser limpiada, es muy difícil, y te hace preferir poder ocultarte detrás de los trajecitos y los peinados prolijos que dejan a tus rulos más o menos domados y sin mucha vida, te hace preferir ocultarte detrás de la imagen de la agente Dessler, de la segunda al mando de la CTU, de aquella que puede encarar a terroristas y disparar armas y sabe defenderse de ataques físicos, a diferencia de la Michelle a la que le cuesta bastante defenderse de los ataques emocionales.

Te secás el pelo con una toalla, apenas; más bien lo escurrís. Los rulos no tardan en formarse otra vez, los bucles perfectos en los que a _él_ le encanta enterrar los dedos, los bucles que él dice espera ver en la cabecita de los bebés que tengan…

Sacudís la cabeza como quien trata de espantar una mosca molesta, sólo que lo que vos estás tratando de espantar son las sospechas, los pensamientos que echan raíces y se agarran de tu cerebro y se expanden y se extienden y empiezan a presionar, a lastimar, a cortar con su filo, a marearte, a confundirte, a jugar con tus nervios, a estrujar tu estómago cual si fuera una hoja de papel inservible…

Necesitás despejarte.

Ordenar te despeja.

Limpiar te despeja.

Te tranquiliza.

Te distrae.

Te automatiza.

Te acomoda la cabeza.

Te devuelve la sensación de control.

Así que te ponés a ordenar el departamento: cada cosa en su lugar, cada lugar con la cosa que le corresponde, todo en su respectivo sitio, todo pulcro y prolijo, todo donde debe encajar, todo donde se supone está destinado a ser.

Luego regresás a la cocina. Al escuchar tus pasos acercándose, Bonnie salta del sillón, donde había estado descasando hecha un ovillo, y se pega a tus talones, siguiéndote por todas partes mientras te distraes limpiando sobre lo limpio, pasando un paño con desinfectante sobre la ya de por sí inmaculada mesada de mármol, la mesa, las manijas de la alacena… Limpiar te relaja, puede contra tu estrés, o al menos generalmente así es cómo funciona. No querés llamar a Tony porque no deseás interrumpirlo si está ocupado, en una reunión o con demasiadas cosas que atender; suponés que debe ser un día tranquilo y sin nada fuera de lo normal porque no te han llamado a vos para hacerte preguntas o consultas o para avisarte de una urgencia, pero aun así entendés bien que un día 'tranquilo' en la CTU es de todos modos ajetreado, difícil y caótico. Por eso tratás de licuar tu mente limpiando, de atontar tus sentidos con el fuerte olor a antiséptico, de borrar la pizarra enchastrada que hay montada en tu mente frotando y puliendo toda superficie que pueda frotarse y pulir.

Media hora después estás por ir a atacar la heladera con otro paño húmedo (amás limpiar la heladera; no sabés por qué, pero es una de las cosas que más te relajan cuando no tenés la posibilidad de buscar confort en los brazos de Tony, en el sonido de su respiración, en el calor envolvente de su cuerpo), cuando el timbre suena, anunciándote la llegada de la visita que va a cambiar el curso de este idea que comenzó con sospechas torturándote, con una cosecha de margaritas para levantar y deshojar, con un montón de dudas, con nervios, con palabras no dichas que explican más que las dichas, y que va a terminar tomando un giro que no se te ocurrió antes, que no se te ocurrió ahora, y que francamente no se te hubiera ocurrido, porque te pensabas cuidadosa, porque simplemente no contabas con ello.

* * *

Lo primero que te impacta al ver a Danny es que luce muchísimo mejor que la última vez que se encontraron. Está más flaco, es cierto, pero no es la clase de delgadez que se observa en una persona enferma, deprimida o hecha ruinas; más bien es signo de que está alimentándose mejor y bebiendo mucho menos. Tiene buen color en la cara, y las bolsas y manchas moradas que te acostumbraste a ver alrededor de sus ojos _casi_ han desaparecido. Está bien afeitado, sus ropas lucen limpias y arregladas; dista de tener el aspecto de alguien que pasa sus días ahogándose en alcohol, medio inconsciente, mitad dormido, mitad desmayado, tratando de diluir las penas emborrachándose.

Pero no es sólo su apariencia lo distinto, hay algo más… Algo que no podrías describir bien, algo que en realidad no es tangible. Algo que brilla en su mirada… _Hay brillo_ en su mirada, otra vez; ese brillo que se había extinguido tiempo atrás, cuando las aguas se habían vuelto turbias, luego de que Carrie lo apartara de su familia, jugara con él, y lo abandonara, después de haberlo conducido a perder a su esposa, a sus hijos, llevándolo a una depresión profunda que desembocó en un intento de suicidio.

Respirás aliviada al verlo así… con un poco de vida otra vez. Como si la sangre estuviera corriendo realmente en sus venas, como si su corazón estuviera latiendo otra vez, como si el aire estuviera llenando sus pulmones y alimentando sus sistemas otra vez… Antes parecía un cadáver, un conjunto de huesos recubiertos por piel que se movía de manera autómata, guiado principalmente por la necesidad de satisfacer su adicción por el alcohol, guiado principalmente por el frustrante, también adictivo, autodestructivo, horrible, miserable acto de hundirse en su propio caos.

Ahora parece más humano.

Y por un instante, las sospechas y las dudas y las preocupaciones y todos esos pensamientos enredados y anudados parecen evaporarse, desaparecen, dejan de presionarte por unos segundos, te conceden la libertad de sentirte liviana y ligera para poder disfrutar, al menos durante algunos minutos, de la satisfacción de ver que todos los esfuerzos hechos para rescatar a tu hermano del pozo oscuro en el que había caído han empezado a dar sus frutos, a provocar algunos cambios.

"Danny, me da mucha alegría verte" decís, el sentimiento empapando tus palabras y haciendo brillar tus ojos, que hasta ese entonces en este miércoles han estado nublados porque tu mente ha estado llena de cosas desde que te despertaste cuando rayaba el alba y tuviste que arrastrarte hasta el cuarto de baño.

Danny corresponde a tu abrazo con calidez, algo que no es costumbre en él. Es una calidez franca, es honesta, es verdadera. No está abrazándote con desesperación, como lo ha hecho muchas veces, tratando de encontrar tierra firme, tratando de aferrarse a algo, rogando por ayuda, rogando por perdón, rogando por comprensión. Es un abrazo sincero entre hermanos, y no podría alegrarte más poder compartir algo así con él.

_No todo en mi vida está desencajado_ no podés evitar pensar. _Tengo a Tony, tengo planes con él, tengo un futuro con él, tengo sueños con él, tengo mi profesión, y ahora tengo a mi hermano, que está recuperándose, que está comportándose como siempre quise que se comportara, que de a poco está ofreciéndome la relación de hermanos que siempre deseé pudiéramos tener_.

Sonreís. Sonreís con ganas. Es una sonrisa que borra un poco parte de todo el drama con el que Tony y vos vienen lidiando desde que su madre te contó dónde está esa mujer que se hace llamar Lilibeth, esa mujer que te dio la vida para luego abandonarse y escapar perseguida por sus fantasmas y por el mundo de terror construido en su corrompida cabeza.

"¿Por qué faltaste al trabajo?" te pide que le expliques mejor, examinándote cuidadosamente, con atención, buscando signo alguno de que te hayas hecho algún daño o de que estés enferma.

"Danny, estoy bien" lo tranquilizás "Falté al trabajo porque hoy amanecí un poco alicaída, pero ya me siento mejor. Fue simplemente eso, no hay nada de qué preocuparse" le asegurás, sonriendo.

Pero él no sonreí, y su semblante preocupado no se relaja.

"Estás muy pálida, Michelle…" comenta, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza tu rostro, que está del color del yeso mal mezclado.

"Danny, estoy bien, en serio" reafirmás "Lo prometo"

Volvés a sonreír.

Esta vez sus labios espejan la sonrisa.

Es extraño verlo sonreír.

No es algo malo, pero sí algo que se siente un poco… fuera de lugar.

Es diferente.

No estás acostumbrada a ello.

Pero podrías acostumbrarte.

Deseás acostumbrarte.

Porque querés que tu hermano esté mejor.

Querés que tu hermano recupere las riendas de su vida.

Querés verlo así: más completo, más humano.

Se lo decís, y eso acentúa un poco más su sonrisa.

"Estoy tratando de mejorar, Michelle" jura, suspirando "De verdad estoy esforzándome tanto como puedo"

"Lo sé, Danny"

Sabés que está tratando.

Sabés que hace lo que puede, cuando puede, como puede…

Lo poco que puede hacer, cuando lo puede hacer, como lo puede hacer, al menos lo hace, y aparentemente está dando algo de frutos, aparentemente está dando algunos resultados, y eso te alivia, y eso te distrae un rato de tus otros problemas, y eso acalla un ratito a las sospechas, y eso hace que no te duelan los dedos ansiosos por empezar a deshojar las margaritas que tenés sembradas en la cabeza.

La voz de tu hermano rompe con tus pensamientos y reflexiones, su tono empapado de sorpresa.

Bonnie acaba de llegar, contenta, moviendo la cola, desparramando felicidad y dulzura como siempre, curiosa por saber quién es ese extraño que ha entrado en tu departamento y que se encuentra allí de pie junto a vos. Lo olfatea, le da vueltas alrededor, trata de acercarse, y tú hermano, asombradísimo y tomado totalmente desprevenido por el animalito, te mira en busca de explicaciones:

"Michelle, ¡no sabía que tenías una mascota!" exclama.

_Tampoco sabés que estoy comprometida para casarme dentro de dos meses_ una vocecita punzante acota en tu cabeza.

Lo que decís es, sin embargo, diferente, y más apropiado:

"Se llama Bonnie" la levantás en brazo, y la cachorrita se calma al sentir el calor de tu cuerpo y los latidos de tu corazón el anidarse en tu pecho, tan pequeña e indefensa como es, tan ávida de mimos y cariño como pocos animales lo son "En realidad se llama Bones" explicás, chasqueando la lengua "pero sólo la llamo así cuando se porta mal"

Tuviste que morderte la lengua y los labios para evitar decir 'la llamamos así'; no querés que tu hermano se enterara de esa forma de la existencia de Tony en tu vida, de la relación que mantenés con él, de los planes que están gestando para el futuro. Sos totalmente consciente de que vas a tener que hablarle sobre él, de que vas a tener que presentárselo, de que marzo se está viniendo encima con una rapidez asombrosa, de que con cada detalle que arreglan y ajustan se acercan más al día de contraer matrimonio y que Danny – sangre de tu sangre, misma carne, mismos huesos – tiene derecho a que lo hagas partícipe de todo esto, a que compartas con él todo esto. Pero preferís esperar. Sabés también que no vas a poder esperar para siempre, que en algún momento va a colmarse el vaso y ya no van a poder seguir acumulándose las gotas, que más temprano que tarde vas a tener que desplegar delante de él hoja a hoja esta historia – o partes de ella, las más básicas, las más importantes, las fundamentales -, pero por el momento no querés verte obligada a enfrentarte a las preguntas y los planteos que va a hacerte, a sus cuestionamientos, a lo que imaginás va a tener para decir, a las explicaciones que va a pedir, a las objeciones que seguramente va a tener, a los comentarios que pueden llegar a escapársele, a los pensamientos que pueden llegar a cruzar su cabeza… Porque sabés que no va a reaccionar bien, porque los cambios que notás ahora no son tan profundos como para darte la garantía de que no va a pegar el grito en el cielo cuando sepa que vas a casarte con un hombre diez años mayor que además es tu jefe, porque estás segura de que no es lo suficientemente tolerante como para tomarse las cosas tranquilo, porque conocés a Danny y sabés que tiene la tendencia a estallar ante cualquier cosa.

_Es mejor esperar_ te repetís siempre que aparece la cuestión flotando en tu cabeza.

_¿Esperar a qué?_ te responde siempre en forma de pregunta una vocecita molesta y chillona.

Ni vos sabés qué esperás.

Porque no hay momento perfecto ni segundo oportuno ni minuto indicado ni instante idílico, y por esperar un día más, un día menos, un mes más, un mes menos, las personas no van a reaccionar de manera diferente, las personas no van a tomarse lo mismo de un modo distinto a aquél que podemos anticipar porque las conocemos, porque hemos visto dentro de ellas, porque estamos familiarizados con sus caracteres y con sus formas, porque podemos leerlas como a un libro abierto de par en par que invita a zambullirse en sus hojas y enterrar las narices y empaparse de conocimientos.

Seguís esperando, sin embargo, cuando se trata de contarle a tu hermano sobre tu relación con Tony. Seguís postergando lo que ya va convirtiéndose en impostergable, porque la fecha del día en el que van a unirse para siempre legalmente y ante Dios va acercándose con cada movimiento de las manecillas del reloj. Seguís esperando aunque ya se te viene encima el asunto, pero vos lo postergás, porque siempre algo te distrae, porque ya tenés demasiado, porque ya cargás con demasiado, porque Danny carga con demasiado, porque de repente tu mamá aparece de nuevo en las páginas de tu historia, porque la familia de Tony se ha convertido en una bola de nieve que corre detrás de ustedes y amenaza con aplastarlos y no les queda otra que acelerar el paso para no morir sepultados, entonces ésta se vuelve una preocupación secundaria, algo menor, algo que puede resolverse más tarde, algo que no es tan grave, algo con lo que vas a poder lidiar si se lo compara a todo lo otro con lo que tenés que lidiar.

Seguís esperando sencillamente porque _podés_, porque nada evita que lo hagas, porque nada te apresura, porque nada te presiona, porque el reloj todavía está dándote margen, porque siempre aparece otro obstáculo en el camino y te entretenés con eso, porque tu hermano no hace preguntas sobre tu vida privada y no te pone en la posición de tener que dar respuestas…

Pero al destino le gusta jugar con las personas, sacudirles el suelo, quebrarles los cimientos, torcer los renglones, arrancarles la pluma con la que tratan de escribir – como pueden, como les sale – la historia de sus vidas y empezar a hacer estragos, enchastrando renglones, cambiando finales, dando vuelta el curso, agregando y quitando, metiendo escenas que no estaban planeadas, modificando el guión sobre la marcha.

Mientras los dos entran a la cocina, conversando sobre Bonnie, que sigue contenta en tus brazos restregando su hocico contra tu mejilla, no te imaginás que estás por vivir uno de esos instantes en los que de repente las cosas se salen de control, el curso de la situación no es el que era al principio, las palabras que se meten en el diálogo no son las planeadas, las preguntas que no se han hecho todavía aparecen de sorpresa acurrucadas entre enormes, imponentes, intimidantes signos de interrogación, las respuestas que pensaste no te tocaba dar aun son exigidas con urgencia, y cualquier estructura que tuvieras construida o cualquier plano que tuvieras dibujado quedan reducidos a nada, a un garabato, a algo inservible, porque a la vida se le ocurrió meterse en el medio y empezar a modelar como si tu existencia fuera un pedazo de plastilina con el que jugar.

Estás a minutos de despreocuparte totalmente por las margaritas que te crecieron en la cabeza y que temés deshojar porque van a decirte todas que sí; estás a minutos de que las sospechas que vienen dando vueltas en tu mente y torturándote desde esta madrugada queden relegadas a un segundo plano sin que tengas que empujarlas con todas tus fuerzas para que te dejen en paz; estás a minutos de encontrarte con otro problema, con otro obstáculo, con otra dificultad, con algo que sabías llegaría a su debido tiempo, pero que te conformabas postergando porque en tu opinión el tiempo aun no era el debido, por más que los días estuvieran transcurriendo demasiado rápido.

Vos no lo sabés, claro. Pensás que van a hablar de él, de su vida, de tus sobrinos (de lo poco que sabe de ellos), de Haylie… De cualquier cosa menos de aquello por lo que van a terminar discutiendo.

"Traje comida liviana" te dice, dejando sobre la mesa de la cocina la bolsa que trajo consigo "porque si tenés algún virus en el estómago, no quiero ser responsable de que empeore. Sé que no te gusta faltar al trabajo, y que odiás estar enferma"

"Gracias" le sonreís. Y no sólo estás agradeciéndole por la comida o por ser considerado: estás agradeciéndole por haber notado cosas sobre vos, por haberse fijado en detalles, por darte una prueba de que te presta atención y te conoce y sabe cómo sos y te entiende como los hermanos se entienden los unos a los otros; durante toda tu vida, tu relación con Danny fue complicada, al igual que el resto de tus relaciones familiares, y aunque nunca lo quisiste menos por ello, aunque nunca mermó tu cariño por él, algunas veces llegaste a pensar que de verdad te consideraba un estorbo, o un error, o una molestia, que no te sentía su hermana, que no le importabas. Sin embargo, ahora te das cuenta que a Danny – que también ha tenido una vida difícil, mucho más difícil que la tuya, y que también debe lidiar con lo suyo, y que también lleva una carga pesada sobre los hombros – quizá le faltaba madurez, quizá le faltaba crecer, quizá le faltaba darse otros golpes que le acomodaran la cabeza, y por eso ahora ve las cosas de otro modo, por eso ahora actúa de otro modo, por eso ahora te considera su hermana y sabe apreciar toda la ayuda que le brindaste y lo mucho que lo querés y lo mucho que te preocupes por él y lo mucho que deseás que esté bien.

Tu hermano se ofrece a ayudarte a poner la mesa mientras vos te encargás de colocar las distintas ensaladas que trajo en dos fuentes.

"Sé que no suelo visitarte mucho y que no soy quién para juzgar, pero el contenido del refrigerador se ve mejor que la última vez" comenta Danny, haciendo referencia al hecho de que ahora en los estantes y en los contenedores hay bastante más cantidad de frutas, verduras y alimentos varios que antes, cuando apenas podían encontrarse dos o tres pavadas distribuidas por ahí. La explicación es sencilla: vos no sabés cocinar, pero Tony sí sabe, por lo cual ahora que ya no dependés del menú de los restaurantes con entrega a domicilio de la zona, sino que basta con que tu refrigerador y alacenas estén bien provistos para que puedas disfrutar de las comidas especiales que él te prepara (para vos siempre son especiales, así no se trate de más que un plato de arroz con huevos cocidos).

"Estoy tratando de cambiar algunos hábitos" te limitás a contestar, mientras de espaldas a él pasás un trapo húmedo sobre la mesa (¿alguna vez lograrás deshacerte de la costumbre de tener que estar limpiando todo, aunque ya esté limpio y reluciente?).

No replica nada; o quizá iba a replicar algo, y las palabras se le quedaron atravesadas en la garganta, a medio masticar en la boca, mustias en la punta de la lengua antes de poder convertirse en sonido. Es un sonido extraño el que nace como resultado de ese malogrado intento de expresarse en un lenguaje hecho de vocales, consonantes, verbos, adjetivos y sustantivos, algo así como un ruidito extraño en expresión de sorpresa, la clase que se escucha cuando alguien descubre algo que lo asombra, o se topa de repente con algo que no estaba esperando, algo que lo toma totalmente desprevenido…

No te das la vuelta.

Permanecés allí, con el puño cerrado alrededor del trapo húmedo aferrándolo, quieta, congelada, como una estatua de mármol, el corazón palpitando de repente dolorosamente rápido, la respiración contenida, los sentidos alerta, una alarma silenciosa haciendo estragos en tu interior.

Y entonces llega, lo que a él le sale decir en este momento, un puñado de palabras encerradas entre signos de interrogación, apretujadas así como se pudo:

"Michelle, ¿qué es esto?"

Casi podés adivinar _qué_ es _eso_; un segundo te lleva voltearte para ver el pedazo de cartulina rojo que tu hermano está sosteniendo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, pero incluso antes de hacerlo ya tenés una muy acertada idea de qué es aquello que encontró en la alacena - probablemente entre los platos - para estar reaccionando de esta manera, con la voz impregnada de curiosidad, sorpresa, y otra emoción indefinida que podría clasificarse como aquello que sienten los hermanos mayores al darse cuenta que sus hermanas menores ya no lo son tanto, algo que nunca antes habías visto o notado en Danny debido a que tu relación con él sólo se estrechó en este último tiempo en el que debió afrontar tantas dificultades y permitió que te acercaras a él para darle apoyo.

Es un corazón recortado en cartulina color roja, no mucho más grande que la palma de tu mano. En su interior, con una letra no tan prolija como la tuya pero que se nota ha sido trabajada con especial cuidado, se encuentra escrito un puñado de palabras en fibra negra: _"Te amo para siempre"_. Y debajo la misma caligrafía firmando aquella declaración de amor que jamás te cansarías de leer, de escuchar, de sentir, de oír, usando cuatro letras que resumen por completo la razón, sentido y significado de tu existencia, el motivo por el cual sonreír es tan fácil y las cargas que te toque en suerte llevar no pesan tanto, esas cuatro letras que tienen para vos más importancia que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, esas dos sílabas que forman el nombre de la persona por la que sacrificarías todo sin pensarlo dos veces: _Tony_.

Él siempre te deja mensajes ocultos por todo el departamento, en los lugares más insólitos e inesperados para que los encuentres de repente, sin previo aviso, un día cualquiera, en el momento menos pensado: en la alacena, entre los platos, para que los descubras cuando pones la mesa; en el compartimiento en el que guardás los escasos cosméticos que poseés, para que los veas cuando estás a punto de maquillarte antes de ir al trabajo; en el botiquín del baño, para que los encuentres un día que te dispones a tomar una aspirina porque te duele la cabeza. Te encanta hallar esos mensajes, y luego de releer las mismas palabras o frases miles de veces, hasta sentirlas debajo de la piel, sonriendo como una tonta, absolutamente enamorada del hombre que se tomó el trabajo de escribirlas, los guardás en una cajita que ya está por rebalsar.

Cuando tu hermano se ofreció a poner la mesa, nunca se te ocurrió que entre la vajilla encontraría una de esas notas. Jamás.

Mirás el pedazo de cartulina en forma de corazón y a tu hermano alternativamente, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. No sabés qué decir. Es otra de esas situaciones en las que sentís que todo es raro, que esa escena no está siendo vivida por vos, que este pedazo de historia le pertenece a alguien más, que sos una mera espectadora, observando desde lejos como a otro le toca estar metido bajo una piel similar a la tuya pero que no es la tuya.

Por unos segundos todo lo que escuchás es el zumbido de tu corazón en los oídos y el ruido que hace aquél músculo al latir contra tu pecho desaforadamente, como si estuviera intentando treparse por su garganta y escaparse por tu boca, o reventar la piel y salir disparado para afuera.

Luego escuchás la voz de tu hermano, que te saca como de un entumecimiento cerebral:

"Michelle, ¿hay algo que no me estás diciendo?"

Es una pregunta… rara. Si tuvieras que describirla, no sabrías cómo. Es decir: es una pregunta, eso está claro. Lo que no sabrías cómo describir son los sentimientos detrás de ella, el tono de voz, la manera en la que fue formulada. La expresión de tu hermano sigue siendo una mezcla de asombro, incertidumbre, y hasta casi incredulidad, pero en su voz no hallaste nada de eso. La que te hizo recién es una pregunta… simplemente una pregunta, laxa, lisa, llana, simple, sin dobleces, sin reversos, no esconde nada.

Por eso decidís contestar con la verdad.

Es un milisegundo lo que te lleva tomar la decisión de contestar con la verdad.

Porque, después de todo, más temprano que tarde este momento llegaría.

Porque, después de todo, no se te ocurre mentira o excusa alguna que formularle.

Porque, después de todo, la evidencia que tiene en la mano no se puede esconder o refutar o disfrazar.

Porque, después de todo, estás 'acorralada', entre la espada y la pared, al borde del precipicio.

Porque, después de todo, es tu hermano, y lo amás, y es tu familia, y se merece que le cuentes cómo son las cosas, se merece que compartas con él esto tan importante, se merece la oportunidad de saber, sea cual sea su reacción, vaya a decir lo que sea que vaya a decir, se lo tome como se lo tome, opine lo que opine. Si te ama, va a estar feliz por vos; si te ama, va a entender; si te ama, se va a alegrar. Y si no, ya entenderá. Y si no, ya llegará el momento en el que comprenda. Y si no, ya habrá manera de demostrarle lo contrario a lo que sea que vaya a pensar y hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

"Vení, Danny, sentémonos" le pedís, tomándolo por el codo para guiarlo hacia una de las sillas, la intención de compartir el almuerzo completamente olvidada ante la nueva luz arrojada sobre la situación.

Sigue pareciéndote una escena extraña, casi surrealista; hasta te sentís un poco intrusa, te atreverías a decir, como si no te correspondiera estar ahí, como si estuvieras ocupando un lugar que no es el tuyo, o espiando un momento íntimo y privado de alguien más, una conversación importante entre dos personas que no te compete escuchar, que no deberías estar escuchando. Casi podrías decirse que te sentís como si estuvieras contemplándolo todo oculta detrás de una puerta, con el oído pegado a la pared y cuidándote de no hacer ruido alguno para no develar tu indeseada presencia.

Pero no sos ajena a esta escena. Es tuya, te pertenece. Sos parte de ella. Sos la protagonista, a decir verdad. Esta conversación entre Danny y vos es parte del guión, y la realidad es que no la estás observando desde afuera, no sos una curiosa escuchando detrás de la puerta, no sos una espectadora. Sos parte de esto. Sos parte de este diálogo que está a punto de entretejerse entre tu hermano y vos, con palabras que tenés en la punta de la lengua, con palabras que él tiene corriendo por la sangre y brotando y queriendo escapársele de los labios. Sos parte de este pedazo de historia que está escribiéndose al boleo, como se puede, de improviso, porque no tenías planeado esto, así como mucho de lo que te ha ocurrido en la vida para bien o para mal (especialmente en estos últimos meses) no lo tenías planeado.

Es mejor dejar que todo fluya.

Las condiciones ya están dadas, la verdad ya está descubierta a medias, ya tenés la espada colgando sobre tu cabeza, ya sentís la espalda presionando contra la pared… No te queda otra opción que elegir un camino, y el camino correcto es el de sincerarse.

No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

Lo que tu hermano vaya a pensar no debería afectarte, lo que vaya a opinar no cambia nada, porque Tony y vos se aman, y van a ser felices juntos, y nada va a separarlos, y es imposible que la relación que ustedes tienen se quiebre, y lo que el resto tenga para decir no tiene valor. Pero de todos modos le debés estar charla, le debés contarle sobre los cambios en tu vida y tus planes y tus proyectos y el futuro que estás trazando con el amor de tu vida y todo lo que tenés pensado para los años venideros, porque él es tu familia, porque es tu hermano, porque querés que se sienta parte de tu vida, porque querés ser parte de su vida también, porque se supone que los hermanos comparten este tipo de cosas.

Vos estás a punto de hacer tu parte, algo que tal vez deberías haber hecho mucho antes (o tal vez era preciso que sucediera ahora y de esta manera, ¿quién puede saber?), y esperás que él haga la suya y reaccione apoyándote y alegrándose por tu felicidad, no porque lo que él tenga para decir pueda influenciar en tus decisiones, en tus proyectos o en tus planes, sino porque te gustaría que tu hermano se pusiera contento por vos.

Mientras reflexionás todas estas cosas, él sigue sentado en la silla contigua a la tuya, mirándote con una mezcla de confusión, curiosidad y sorpresa, el ceño fruncido, el corazón de cartulina medio estrujado en su mano, las preguntas que no nacen de su boca escritas en sus ojos en un idioma bastante ilegible y desprolijo.

Está esperando a que arranques.

A que sueltes lo que sea que tenés que soltar.

A que expliques.

A que le cuentes.

A que armes el rompecabezas con cuyas piezas él se ha encontrado de pronto, todas mezcladas y sin saber cómo armarlas, pero con lo suficiente como para entender más o menos qué imagen se va a formar una vez que comiencen a encastrarse unas con otras.

"Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, Danny..."

En cuanto las palabras salen de tu boca y las escuchás (tu voz te suena ajena también, como si estuviera saliendo de otro cuerpo, como si estuviera trepando por otras cuerda vocales) te das cuenta de lo ridículas que suenan. Es evidente que tenés algo importante que decirle, ¿no? Después de todo, acaba de encontrar una nota de amor en la alacena de su hermana, aquella a la que cree soltera y absolutamente dedicada a su trabajo y a nada más; es obvio que tenés cosas que explicar, y es obvio que son importantes.

"Sí, me doy cuenta" atina a decir, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza la cartulina roja en forma de corazón que sigue, inconscientemente, estrujando entre sus manos.

Inhalás.

Exhalás.

Todavía sentís el corazón reventando contra tus costillas.

Todavía sentís la sangre corriendo rápido en las venas.

Y tenés el cerebro usurpado de repente por esta conversación que no pensabas iba a encajar en mitad de este miércoles tan raro, y de repente ya no te atormentan las sospechas, y de repente te olvidaste de esa plantación de margaritas para deshojar.

"Es una muy buena noticia" cada palabra que decís te parece más estúpida que la anterior, pero realmente esto no se trata de rendirle cuentas a nadie: simplemente vas a contarle sobre Tony, sobre tus planes de casarte, y sobre los proyectos que tenés para tu futuro. No estás buscando su aprobación o aceptación, aunque te encantaría tenerlas, y lo que tu hermano acabe opinando no tiene influencia directa sobre ninguna de tus decisiones "Es algo que me hace inmensamente feliz, más feliz que cualquier otra cosa, y me gustaría compartirlo con vos, porque es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida... Pero necesito que me escuches, y que me prometas que no te vas a enojar conmigo por no habértelo contado hasta ahora"

"Te escucho" masculla, y te da la impresión de que parte de él está masticando la contestación que le hubiera gustado darte en lugar de esa, lo cual intentás ignorar porque, de tomarlo, no podría ser como buen augurio.

Y empezás a hablar.

Empezás a hablar de los últimos meses.

Empezás a hablar de cómo lo conociste, de cómo te enamoraste inmediatamente, de cómo quedaste cautivada con sus ojos segundos después de conocerlo, de cómo quedaste hipnotizada por el sonido de su voz, de cómo quedaste absolutamente por todo lo que él es y todo lo que hace y todo en lo que él cree, de cómo un sentimiento que al principio distinguiste como admiración acabó revelándose como algo tan inmenso que no cabe ni en palabras ni dentro de tu propio ser ni en tu intelecto ni en tus capacidades de comprensión.

Empezás a hablar de cómo fuiste entrando en contacto con tus sentimientos, aceptando que te habías enamorado perdidamente de un hombre diez años mayor.

Empezás a hablar de cómo fuiste acercándote a él de a poco, sorteando los obstáculos, derribando las barreras, esquivando las piedras, enfrentando las dificultades, rompiendo los cristales que envolvían su corazón, aflojando sus defensas, hasta convencerlo de que no ibas a hacerle daño, de que podía confiar en vos, de que tu intención no era lastimarlo, de que vos no resultarías como las otras mujeres en su vida, de que lo último que deseabas era lastimarlo o inyectarle otra dosis letal de veneno en el alma.

Empezás a hablar de ese día que recordás como si hubiera sucedido ayer, ese día cuyas imágenes están frescas en tu memoria y que a veces te visitan en sueños o te asaltan en forma de recuerdos demasiado vívidos; el día en el que casi quedás sepultada bajo los escombros de la CTU cuando fueron atacados con esa bomba; el día en el que viste a tantos compañeros heridos de gravedad, y a muchos otros muertos entre la cal y el polvo y el cemento y los ladrillos, tirados en el suelo, los ojos abiertos como las ventanas de una casa abandonada, el espíritu escapándoseles, el tiempo corriendo en sentido contrario, las agujas del reloj arrastrándolos a la muerte con cada pequeño movimiento; el día en el que un hombre muy sabio a las puertas de su fin te dijo que debías buscar algo que te hiciera feliz y te arriesgaras por ello, impulsándote a empezar a desenredar todos esos nudos que había entre Tony y vos, a abrir todas esas puertas, a borrar todos los signos de interrogación y convertir las preguntas en afirmaciones…

Empezás a hablar de esa madrugada en la que asustada, llorando, temblando, nerviosa, temiendo por tu vida y por la de todos los demás, al borde del inicio de una guerra mundial, en mitad de un pasillo mal iluminado, con la oscuridad consumiéndote, la respiración entrecortada y el corazón tratando de escaparse de tu pecho con cada pulsación acelerada…

Empezás a hablar de lo que sucedió después de ese día, después de esas veinticuatro horas que marcaron un antes y un después, que trazaron una línea divisoria, esas veinticuatro horas que separan una etapa y otra de tu vida. No das muchos detalles, no ahondás demasiado, pero le contás sobre la relación que fueron construyendo, la relación que están construyendo día a día, los planes, sueños y proyectos que tienen…

Empezás a hablar de cómo la abogada brillante que lo ayudó a salir de ese asunto en el que él se vio envuelto unos meses atrás cuando trató de evitar una pelea en un bar es tu cuñada.

Empezás a hablar de cómo te hace más feliz que cualquier otra persona sobre la faz de la Tierra, de lo enamorada que estás, de lo segura y protegida que sentís, del amor inmenso que brota dentro tuyo todos los días y va creciendo y esparciéndose y abrazándote por dentro, de lo mucho que lo adorás, de cómo te cuida, de lo loco de amor que está por vos, de la perspectiva distinta que tenés ahora en lo que respecta a un millón de cosas, de todo aquello que aprendiste en tan escaso tiempo y que supera a cualquier otra enseñanza que hayas recibido en veinticuatro años, de lo mucho que te cambió haberte enamorado…

Empezás a hablar de cómo Tony es lo mejor que te pasó en la vida, de cómo _él_ se transformó en _tu vida_, en tu Universo, en tu razón de ser y existir, tu motivo para despertar todas las mañanas, tu esperanza, absolutamente todo aquello que te sostiene, lo que te mantiene en pie, lo que te da las fuerzas, lo que te atrapa cada vez que caes, lo que te da la seguridad de que podés lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas, lo que te respalda, lo que te da la certeza de que nunca vas a estar sola, de que nunca más vas a volver a sufrir el abandono, de que nunca más van a dejarte, de que siempre va a estar protegiéndote, de que cada vez que alguien te hiera él va a defenderte y a sanarte…

Empezás a hablar de la propuesta de matrimonio que te hizo la noche de Navidad, de la casa que compró para los dos, de cómo contás los días que faltan para el 2 de Marzo, de lo entusiasmada que estás por mudarte con él y empezar a hacer de esa casa un hogar, de lo mucho que te ilusiona convertirte en su esposa y estar unida a él para siempre…

Y luego el silencio cae sobre la cocina.

Y rebota contra las paredes.

Y te llena.

Y te abrasa por dentro como fuego.

Y repiquetea en tus oídos.

Y los segundos que permanecen sumergidos en él se tornan una eternidad.

Hasta que tu hermano habla, y su voz alcanza tus oídos, y te arranca de aquél trance en el que parecés haber caído después de haber terminado de volcar delante de él los sentimientos en tu corazón y en tu alma, después de haberle contado la historia de amor de la que sos protagonista y que se ha convertido en lo más puro y hermoso que ha habido en toda tu existencia (se ha convertido en _tu existencia_).

Y lo que te dice es, por supuesto, lo que desde el principio supusiste te diría cuando le hablaras sobre Tony, lo que siempre imaginaste te diría al enterarse de tu relación con un hombre diez años mayor que es, además, tú superior inmediato:

"Me parece una locura, Michelle... Todo esto me parece una locura"

Directo.

Tajante.

Cortante.

Sus palabras te penetran como una cuchilla.

Y duele.

Porque si bien tu parte más racional, tu parte pensante, estaba segura de que Danny no te abrazaría y felicitaría, la parte soñadora, la parte que se alimenta de esperanza, la parte que se conecta directamente con el corazón, esa parte inocente que día a día tratás de resguardar a pesar de todo lo que ves y escuchás en tu trabajo, deseaba que algo inesperado sucediera, que contra todas las probabilidades tu hermano tuviera una reacción opuesta a la que cualquiera se hubiera atrevido vaticinar.

"Entiendo que es una noticia chocante de escuchar, especialmente porque mantuve mi relación en privado durante tantos meses, pero…"

Te interrumpe:

"Es una locura... Es una locura" sigue repitiendo "Estás cometiendo el mismo error que yo, Michelle, ¿no te das cuenta?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

¿Por qué está diciéndote que deberías darte cuenta de que estás cometiendo el mismo error que él? ¿Por qué está comparando tu relación con Tony – de la que sabe apenas lo que vos acabás de contarle – con su matrimonio con Haylie? No podrías pensar en dos relaciones una más distinta de la otra; no se te ocurre qué pueden tener en común esas dos historias, en lo absoluto, ni por qué tu hermano está diciéndote que deberías ver que estás por incurrir en las mismas equivocaciones que él cometió.

"Haylee y yo también nos casamos demasiado pronto, y mirá cómo terminaron las cosas para nosotros..."

Te quedás en silencio por unos segundos. Es cierto: muchos podrían decir, con razón, que Tony y vos están apresurándose al casarse antes de que su relación cumpla los seis meses. Sabés que no es lo más común, sabés que son pocos los casos en los que dos personas contraen matrimonio cinco meses después de haber iniciado una relación, sabés que muchos podrían cuestionar el paso que ambos están dispuestos a dar, sabés que muchos mirarían con curiosidad y hasta casi desaprobación los planes que tienen, sabés que muchos les aconsejarían esperar más, pero realmente no te importa. Estás segura de esto, más segura que de cualquier otra cosa, completamente convencida, porque tu historia de amor con él va a ser eterna, porque va a durar para siempre, porque él es el amor de tu vida y vos sos lo más importante en su mundo (_vos sos su mundo_), porque los dos se adoran con locura y darían la vida el uno por el otro, porque están unidos desde antes de nacer, porque el destino así lo decidió, porque está escrito en las estrellas que ustedes dos deben compartir cada minuto que les reste sobre la Tierra antes de compartir toda la eternidad. Para otros podrá parecer una locura casarse tan rápido, pero para ustedes no, porque tienen en claro lo que sienten, porque todo este amor inmenso e indescriptible e inexplicable los consume, porque jamás se harían daño el uno al otro, porque nada podría separarlos, porque no hay fuerza humana o sobrenatural que pueda apartarlos al uno del otro, porque esperar sería una pérdida de tiempo cuando todo lo que quieren es mostrarle al mundo que se pertenecen y comenzar a construir la vida con la que sueñan, a concretar los proyectos que estuvieron trazando, a hacer realidad los sueños que acarician todas las noches.

"Mi relación con Tony es..." comenzás a hablar, pero nuevamente tu hermano te interrumpe.

"¿Distinta?" ofrece, completando él la oración que de tu boca había comenzado a brotar hasta que su voz interceptó a la tuya.

"Sí" afirmás, segura, convencida, casi desafiante, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente contra el pecho, la sangre hirviendo en las venas, el rojo tiñendo tus mejillas.

Sí, tu relación con Tony es distinta, completamente distinta a la de Danny con Haylie. Estás segurísima de eso.

"Michelle, es distinta, pero lamento decirte que está condenada al fracaso de todos modos" él insiste.

Y eso te enoja.

Te enoja muchísimo.

Entendés que encuentre chocante que durante los últimos cinco meses estuviste ocultándole cambios tan importantes en tu vida, entendés que tenga ciertos prejuicios porque Tony es diez años mayor que vos, entendés que se muestre hosco y dudosos como de costumbre porque Danny se comporta así con todas las personas que no conoce, entendés que cuestione tu decisión de casarte en Marzo, pero no entendés por qué habría de dictar esa sentencia, por qué habría de darse el lujo de decir con tanta seguridad y con tanta autoridad (autoridad que se está otorgando él mismo) que tu historia de amor está condenada al fracaso, soberbiamente, casi caprichosamente.

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo?" es, obviamente, una pregunta retórica, porque los motivos que él pueda ofrecerte sobre por qué piensa que tu matrimonio va a acabar en fracaso no te interesan, no van a cambiar tu manera de pensar, no van a alterar tus planes, no van a convencerte de lo contrario.

Él, de todos modos, te responde:

"Porque sos demasiado joven, Michelle; porque él es diez años mayor que vos, y es tu jefe, y vos su subordinada" no te sorprende que te dé estas razones, por supuesto "¿Cómo creés que va a ser visto por el resto de los empleados? ¿Pensás que las malas lenguas no van a decir nada de vos?" tampoco te sorprenden las preguntas retóricas que arroja; eran de esperar. Pero lo siguiente que te dice, lo dice casi enfurecido, enojado, poniéndose en la posición de autoridad, casi retándote como una padre a una hija, reprendiéndote: "Vas a quedar como una trepadora, eso es lo que todos van a pensar de vos, eso es lo que todos van a decir de vos: que sos una trepadora que engatusó al jefe para escalar puestos..."

Reaccionás.

No podés seguir escuchándolo.

No se lo podés permitir.

No se lo vas a permitir.

Te hiere, te lastima, escuchar eso de la boca de tu propio hermano.

"¿Eso pensás vos de mí?" exigís saber "¿Pensás que soy una trepadora que engatusó a su jefe para escalar puestos?" lo enfrentás.

Que lo piensen las chismosas de la CTU cuando se enteren, si así quieren, porque a vos no va a importarte. Que lo piensen los que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que andar metiéndose en los asuntos ajenos, y tampoco va a importarte. Que lo piensen los cargos superiores si así les viene en gana, y vos tampoco vas a darle demasiada importancia. Porque sabés que no es así, sabés que es mentira, sabés que tu amor por él es puro, sabés que los dos se adoran con locura, sabés que las malas lenguas siempre van a hablar y que no puede evitarse eso, sabés que es imposible detener a aquellos que quieren enterrarlo a uno en basura, sabés que sólo vale lo que siente tu corazón y lo que siente el de él, sabés que la única opinión con peso es la de él y que sólo te interesa cómo te vean sus ojos. Pero que lo piense tu propio hermano duele, duele muchísimo, y te ofende, y te enoja, y es hiriente.

"No, Michelle, por supuesto que no" chasquea la lengua con desesperación, aparentemente también herido y ofendido de que te hayas atrevido a sugerir aquello "Pienso que sos joven, y estás confundida, sola y angustiada, y eso te convirtió en un blanco fácil para que un hombre mayor te maneje y manipule como a un títere sin voluntad"

Así que piensa que sos una muñequita vulnerable, un títere con hilos listo para manejar, un pedazo de arcilla fácil de moldear, alguien a quien se puede controlar fácilmente aprovechando que la soledad la consume, una jovencita confundida que no sabe lo que quiere y que se siente perdida en el plano emocional. Un blanco fácil para un hombre que quiere aprovecharse, eso piensa él que sos. En su versión de esta historia (que en realidad es _tu historia_, que te pertenece sólo a vos, que sólo vos sabés cómo es en realidad porque sos vos quien la vive), te toca jugar el papel de la pobrecita, de la engañada, de la ilusionada, de la engatusada, y toda la culpa es del hombre al que amás pero que 'no te ama' y 'sólo te está usando'.

No vas a permitir que piense eso.

No vas a permitir que diga eso.

No vas a permitir que insinúe eso.

Puede opinar que sos joven, puede opinar que es una decisión apresurada, puede opinar que vas a ser blanco de la crítica y de las habladurías de los demás, puede opinar que estás apurándote, puede opinar que tendrías que esperar un poco más para casarte, puede opinar que una relación íntima con tu jefe acabaría siendo contraproducente para la carrera a la que amás con pasión, pero no le vas a permitir que opine que Tony te está usando, que está aprovechándose de vos, que está sacando ventaja, que está usándote, que está con vos solamente porque vio la posibilidad de divertirse un rato con una chica 'solitaria' y 'confundida'. A la que 'maneja y manipula como a un títere según su voluntad'.

"No estoy confundida ni nada que se le asemeje" dejás en claro, tajante y con la voz firme "Estoy enamorada. Y Tony no está aprovechándose de mí en ningún sentido, ni sacando ventajas de nuestra diferencia de edad. Estamos juntos porque nos amamos…"

Pero tu hermano no es fácil de convencer, y cada vez suena más y más exasperado.

"Michelle, estás ilusionada como una criatura de quince años" suspira cansado "… Odio tener que decirte esto, pero el tiempo y la experiencia acaban mostrándote que las ilusiones no duran, no sirven de nada" otro suspiro, sigue hablando antes de que puedas interrumpirlo "… No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí, Michelle. No quiero que te des la cabeza contra la pared, que te lleves una columna puesta…"

"Los únicos que se llevan columnas puestas son los que van por la vida mirando hacia atrás, siempre pendientes del pasado, sin fijarse en lo que tienen delante; por eso se estrellan contra todo, por eso acaban chocándose contra las paredes" retrucás, tan tajante y segura como antes, sin que te tiemble la voz, con el pulso acelerado y el corazón galopando, y todo ese amor que estás defendiendo hirviendo en tus venas, mezclándose con tu sangre, infectando el oxígeno que inhalás y exhalás, alimentando tu cuerpo, levantándose dentro de vos "Yo ya no quiero arrastras las cadenas que me atan al pasado. No quiero dejar que el pasado defina mi presente y marque lo que va a ser mi futuro. Merezco ser feliz, como lo merece cualquiera con un alma impregnada al cuerpo y un corazón al que todavía le quedan latidos para dar, y Tony me hace feliz. Tony me hace más feliz que cualquier otra persona sobre la faz de la Tierra; me hace más feliz que cualquier otra cosa. La edad para nosotros no es más que un número, es algo circunstancial: él nació diez años antes, yo nací diez años después – como quieras expresarlo – pero estamos seguros de que nacimos el uno para el otro, y en algún punto del camino nos tocó encontrarnos después de tanto buscarnos, y nada nos va a separar. Sucedió así, en estas circunstancias, y él tiene treinta y cuatro años y yo veinticuatro, y es mi jefe, y de otra raza, y fue criado de otra manera, y su infancia fue diferente, y su historia familiar es diferente, pero a ninguno de los dos nos importa. La gente tiene derecho a pensar lo que les venga en gana, y hacer lo que les venga en gana. Y si les viene en gana hablar de mí, sea a mis espaldas o mirándome a los ojos, si les viene en gana decir que soy una trepadora, que estoy usando a Tony para escalar posiciones, que voy a usarlo como impulso para avanzar en mi carrera, que lo digan, que se llenen la boca con esos comentarios. Él sabe la verdad, yo sé la verdad, y los dos nos amamos, y eso es todo lo que necesito, con eso me basta. Y sé que a él tampoco va a importarles que anden diciendo por ahí que se está aprovechando de que soy más joven, más inexperta, más inocente, o usando su poder como mi jefe para atraparme entre sus dedos y obligarme a tener sexo con él a cambio de beneficios"

Cuando todas esas palabras terminan de salir a borbotones de tu boca, te sentís ligera por primera vez desde hace varios minutos, más liviana. Acabás de sincerarte, acabás de exponer todo, acabás de hablar de cosas demasiado íntimas y demasiado importantes para vos, acabás de darle a tu hermano todas las pruebas que deberían bastarle para tener la seguridad de que estás segura de lo que estás haciendo y de que creés firmemente en lo mucho que Tony te ama y en lo mucho que vos lo amás a él. Te sentís liviana por primera vez en el día, sin sospechas acechándote, sin las náuseas subiendo y bajando y quemándote la garganta, sin los nervios alterados, sin todo ese campo de margaritas llamándote burlón e invitándote a deshojarlas y a hacerles a todas una misma pregunta para recibir siempre un 'sí' rotundo como respuesta. Y aunque todavía tu corazón late enloquecido, aunque sentís el pulso acelerado, aunque te palpitan las sienes, aunque te hierve la sangre y corre tan rápido dentro de tus venas que hasta te hace daño, estás extrañamente tranquila desde que te despertaste esta mañana y en la penumbra del cuarto de baño empezó lo que sería un día extraño y complicado.

"Tony y yo nos amamos _profundamente_" continuás, más calmada, el tono de voz más bajo "Tenemos planes, tenemos proyectos, tenemos sueños; estamos empezando a construir una vida juntos…"

Tu hermano te corta en seco de repente:

"Michelle, sos demasiado joven para estar diciendo todas estas incoherencias… Sos demasiado joven para saber lo que querés… Ni siquiera yo, pisando casi los cuarenta años, sé bien lo que quiero… Nunca lo supe y no estoy segura de llegar a saberlo algún día…"

Es tu turno de interrumpirlo:

"Ése sos vos, Danny, no yo. Mi historia no tiene por qué emular a la tuya. Sé muy bien lo que quiero, tengo en claro qué es aquello que me hace más feliz que cualquier otra cosa, y también sé que la vida es demasiado corta, se pasa demasiado rápido, y puede sernos arrebatada en un segundo, por lo cual no hay tiempo que perder" el recuerdo de Mason aparece vivo ante tus ojos, como si estuvieras viendo fotografías coloridas, como si pudieras sentirlo cerca de vos, como si lo tuvieras frente a frente otra vez, como si acabaras de abandonar su oficina después de que él te dijera esas palabras que te impulsaron, esas palabras que te animaron a buscar aquello que te hace feliz, esas palabras que marcaron un antes y un después, esas palabras que jamás vas a olvidar, esas palabras que te ayudaron a ver que el resto _siempre_ es ruido de fondo "Amo a Tony, y él me ama a mí, y sé que soy joven, pero eso no significa que no tenga la seguridad de que casarme con él y formar una familia juntos es lo que más deseo"

Otro instante de silencio cae entre los dos, pero tan de repente como ha aparecido se evapora, se disuelve, se diluye, desaparece, y nuevamente la voz de Danny, en un tono que podrías ser descripto casi como triunfante, es todo lo que escuchás:

"Ya entiendo de qué se trata todo esto…" anuncia, como si acabara de descubrir la pólvora, como si una venda hubiera sido repentinamente quitada de sus ojos, como si hubiera encontrado la pieza faltante de un enigma muy complicado ": tenés miedo" anuncia "Tu trabajo te obliga a ver cosas que ningún ser humano debería ver; todos los días te enfrentás a cosas que nadie debería enfrentar, porque no hay alma ni cuerpo capaz de aguantar tanto todo el tiempo. Tu trabajo te lleva a encarar la muerte de múltiples formas, y después de lo que sucedió ese día… tenés miedo" repite "Tenés miedo de que todo acabe de repente. Tenés miedo de que un atentado nos mate a todos, de que ocurra una tragedia, o de que un día despiertes sin sospechar que va a ser el último, como le pasó a tu papá, como le pasó a todos esos otros agentes que murieron en la explosión a la que vos sobreviviste. Tenés miedo de que te quiten la posibilidad de vivir cuando ni siquiera llevás transitado la mitad del camino. Por eso estás actuando impulsivamente, por eso estás comportándote de esta manera y tomando estas decisiones, cometiendo errores, haciendo locuras… Michelle, no quiero que te suceda lo mismo que a mí, no quiero que te des cuenta un día que tu vida entera consiste de un larguísimo, incorregible error; no quiero que acabes sepultada bajo una montaña de equivocaciones"

"Hace menos de seis meses tuve a la muerte a centímetros de mí más de una vez en un lapso de veinticuatro horas" le decís, calmada, tranquila, casi serena "El edificio donde trabajo explotó, y casi quedo sepultada entre los escombros. Vi a compañeros míos quedar sepultados bajo los escombros; muchos de ellos acabaron en bolsas para cadáveres, y a otros les quedaron secuelas permanentes y su existencia como la conocían cambió por completo y nunca más va a volver a ser lo mismo. _Yo sobreviví_. No sé por qué les tocó a ellos y a mí no, no sé por qué Dios me bendijo a mí y a ellos no, pero sigo viva, sigo sana, me despierto todos los días, a mi corazón todavía le quedan latidos. Es cierto: muchas situaciones chocantes me sacudieron de tal forma que los ojos se me abrieron de golpe, y ahora es mucho lo que veo bajo otra luz y desde otra perspectiva, es mucho lo que cambió dentro de mí, y es mucho lo que entiendo que antes no llegaba a comprender del todo" hacés una pausa antes de seguir hablando "Pero mi amor por Tony existía desde antes, y también desde antes existía su amor por mí. Existe desde la primera vez que nos miramos a los ojos, y hasta me atrevería a decir que probablemente existe desde que el mundo es mundo. Lo que sucedió simplemente nos dio el empuje que necesitábamos para vencer nuestros miedos y nuestros prejuicios, para animarnos a arriesgarlo todo para estar juntos y para escribir la historia de amor que escribimos todos los días con cada uno de nuestros actos. La explosión, la bomba plantada para ser detonada en la ciudad, la guerra en la que este país estuvo por entrar, todo eso a mí me ayudó a ver la vida desde otra perspectiva y a animarme a confesarle mis sentimientos al hombre al que amo"

Hacés una pequeña pausa para que las palabras lo embeban, para que se metan debajo de su piel, para que las comprenda, para que su cerebro las absorba, para que toquen su corazón, para que él pueda mirarte a los ojos y darse cuenta de que estás hablándole con honestidad cruda, y luego seguís, tomándolo de las manos y perforándolo con la mirada, invitándolo a tratar de ver tu alma expuesta:

"Danny, te necesito conmigo" le decís "Te necesito de mi lado. Sos mi hermano mayor, Danny. Sé que nuestra relación ha sido de todo menos sencilla y convencional, pero te amo, y te necesito. Del mismo modo en que vos me necesitás a mí de tu lado con cada paso importante que das, así te necesito ahora"

Es la verdad, lo necesitás. Es tu hermano, es tu familia, es sangre de tu sangre, y lo necesitás. Es una de las cosas en las que, casi sin percatarte de ello, has estado meditando desde que te enteraste dónde está tu mamá y en qué condiciones se encuentra. Danny es tu hermano, es toda la familia a la que podés recurrir, y querés compartir esto con él, querés que esté contento por vos, querés que se alegre por vos, querés que te apoye, querés que te respalde, querés que sea parte de la nueva familia que estás construyendo junto a Tony, querés que sea parte de esta nueva vida, querés que siga siendo un personaje importante en tu historia, incluso más importante que antes. Querés ser su hermana en lo bueno y en lo malo, y querés que él sea tu hermano en lo bueno y en lo malo.

Su voz interrumpe tus pensamientos:

"Me preocupo por vos, Michelle. Aunque no lo demuestre tan abiertamente, a pesar de mis constantes equivocaciones, me importás, y me preocupo por vos"

"Lo sé" decís, y sentís algo especial y difícil de explicar recorriéndote por dentro al escuchar que tu hermano, aquél con el que has tenido siempre una relación extraña y difícil, te dice que le importás y que se preocupa por vos, y ahora podés afirmar con total sinceridad que lo sabés "Por eso necesito que me entiendas: Tony me hace feliz, muy feliz. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, y él siente lo mismo por mí. No hay cosa sobre la faz de la Tierra de la que esté más segura: me ama tanto como yo a él, y nuestra relación es algo inquebrantable. Danny, tenés que creerme cuando te digo que no hay de qué preocuparse: no voy a salir lastimada de esta relación. Confiá en mí. Aprecio que te preocupes, de verdad, me llega al corazón que te importe tanto, pero voy a casarme con el hombre al que amo, y él me ama, incondicionalmente y más allá de todo" suspirás "Si supieras en detalle la cantidad de cosas que tuvimos que afrontar juntos en estos meses, la cantidad de obstáculos con los que nos encontramos" volvés a suspirar "… Si todavía sigue conmigo, si me pidió que me case con él, si compró una casa para que ahí construyamos nuestras vidas y formemos una familia, si todas las mañanas cuando me despierto está al lado mío, es porque me ama. Está enfrentado con la mitad de su familia debido a mí, y creeme, los ama, los ama muchísimo, son muy importantes para él, y sin embargo está dispuesto a seguir enfrentándoseles todas las veces que sean necesarias porque ellos no aceptan que quiera casarse con una mujer que no es de su mismo origen. ¿Te parece a vos algo que haría un hombre que no está enamorado, que solamente quiere sexo, que solamente tiene la intención de usarme para sacarse las ganas y desecharme cuando se haya aburrido?"

"Michelle" tu hermano suspira cansado, chasquea la lengua en señal de exasperación, estruja un poco más el pedazo de cartulina que continúa arrugado en su puño, y luego vuelve a exhalar, aparentemente dándose por vencido. Retoma y arranca otra vez "… Michelle…, me va a costar un poco estar de tu lado, porque sigo teniendo mis dudas y mis… prejuicios" confiesa, y el hecho de que esté admitiéndolo te parece una prueba de lo mucho que Danny ha madurado, de lo mucho que ha cambiado "pero voy a hacer el… el intento de apoyarte y de estar de tu lado… si es que tenés tanta seguridad de que esto es lo que querés y de que este hombre no va a lastimarte"

No lo notás verdaderamente muy convencido, pero está haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, y es más de lo que te hubieras atrevido a imaginar, por lo cual te sentís contentísima y no podés evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

"Significa mucho para mí, Danny. Muchísimas gracias" besás una de sus mejillas cariñosamente "No vas a arrepentirte, y con el tiempo vas a darte cuenta de que Tony es el hombre perfecto para mí y que me ama con locura como yo a él"

Te devuelve la sonrisa débilmente, aunque quizá un poquitito más convencido que antes.

"Vas a ver que el tiempo va a darme la razón, Danny" le prometés, sin dejar de sonreír.

Deshojarías absolutamente todas y cada una de las margaritas existentes en este mundo si la pregunta en la punta de tu lengua fuera _'¿Seremos Tony y yo felices para siempre?'_ y amarías escuchar a cada pétalo contestar con un 'sí'.

* * *

Tu hermano y vos almorzaron en silencio, aunque no era un silencio incómodo. No te hizo ninguna pregunta sobre Tony, y vos tampoco le hiciste preguntas a él sobre Haylie o sobre tus sobrinos, permitiéndole elegir si deseaba hablar o no. Varias veces sentiste empujando desde adentro las ganas de hablarle sobre lo que descubriste sobre tu madre, pero las hiciste a un lado rápidamente, echándolas, quitándotelas de encima, porque no era algo en lo que quisieras pensar, y era un tema demasiado delicado para tratarlo impulsivamente. Te limitaste a compartir el silencio, roto apenas de tanto en tanto por comentarios menores y sin importancia.

Cuando Danny se disponía a irse, lo abrazaste y él te abrazó también. Le pediste disculpas por haber aguardado tanto para contarle lo de Tony, y también te disculpaste por la forma en la que acabó enterándose de todo. Él simplemente te rogó que te cuidaras y volvió a repetirte que estaba tratando de ser un buen hermano mayor, algo en lo que pensaba había estado fallando en los últimos años pero que deseaba lograr ahora para retribuirte todos los esfuerzos que siempre hiciste con él independientemente de los que él hubiera o no hecho por vos.

Luego te quedaste sola, con la cabeza dada vuelta, un tanto confundida, con millones de cosas en las que pensar, todavía sin poder creer que aquella conversación entre los dos había tenido lugar, todavía sin poder creer que habías participado de esa escena inesperada que se había presentado de repente cuando menos suponías sucedería.

Estabas física y emocionalmente exhausta, y las sospechas estaban comenzando a aparecer otra vez; habías estado distraída de ellas por un largo rato, pero eso no significa que se hubieran ido. El campo de margaritas para deshojar seguía allí, las dudas seguían allí, acechando, esperando, filosas, terribles, agudas, punzantes, insistentes.

Y vos estabas exhausta.

Física y emocionalmente exhausta después de un miércoles completamente diferente a lo que hubieras vaticinado al comienzo de la semana.

Y las margaritas están empezando a agitarse otra vez, llamándote para que las recojas y las deshojes y para que a cada pétalo le hagas la misma pregunta que está asfixiándote desde esta mañana, persiguiéndote, torturándote, carcomiéndote, y así poder responderte eso que más temés escuchar: 'sí'.

Con una mezcla de pensamientos sobre tu hermano, sobre tus sospechas, sobre la conversación sostenida con Danny, sobre las margaritas, con un nudo tremendo en el cerebro y una mezcla de sensaciones que van de un extremo a otro y que están todas mezcladas dentro tuyo tratando de tomar la primera posición al mismo tiempo y peleándose las unas con las otras por el control total de tu estado emocional, te dejás caer en la cama. Bonnie enseguida se las ingenia para subir y hacerse un ovillo a tu lado, y así permanecés, con la cara enterrada en la almohada de Tony, intoxicándote con su perfume, mientras la cachorrita se acurruca cerca de vos y se echa a dormir.

Y sin darte cuenta, clavándote las uñas en las palmas de las manos para evitar que tus dedos empiecen a deshojar margaritas, vos también te quedás dormida, acunada por las sospechas, con los retazos de la conversación mantenida con tu hermano flotando en el aire, con las dudas cantándote al oído, con el alivio de haber convencido a Danny de estar de tu lado calmándote un poco, con miles de preguntas acosándote desde distintas direcciones, confundida en extremos, aliviada por un lado, preocupada por el otro…

Te quedás dormida.

Qué miércoles tan extraño está resultando ser éste.

* * *

Es casi catártico.

No, mejor dicho: _es_catártico.

Estar recostada a su lado, en sus brazos, escuchando los acompasados latidos de su corazón repiqueteando contra su pecho, sobre el cual reposan tu cabeza y todos tus pensamientos enredados, enmarañados, retorcidos y convertidos en un campo de margaritas para deshojar a la espera de una respuesta que no te interesa escuchar aun porque temés que se confirmen tus sospechas y sea un rotundo _sí_, es relajante, te hace bien. Que él te escuche te hace bien, saber que tus palabras están cayendo en sus oídos, que está procesándolas, absorbiéndolas, diluyéndolas, asimilándolas, entendiéndolas, prestándote una atención desmesurada que tiene reservada sólo para vos, tratando de desmenuzar cada sílaba para ver más allá del significado del lenguaje mundano, para entender lo que te sucede, lo que sentís, lo que estás tratando de procesar, aquello que necesitás compartir, ese peso que necesitás dividir para que entre los dos sea más fácil cargarlo (porque la vida de a dos es más fácil).

Seguías durmiendo cuando él llegó por la noche, molido después de un largo día de trabajo. Te despertaste cuando se recostó a tu lado y te envolvió en sus brazos, y aunque te dijo que ignoraras su presencia y siguieras descansando, hiciste un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y despabilarte, porque querías hablar con él sobre la conversación que habías tenido ese día con tu hermano. Las palabras comenzaron a fluir con soltura, como siempre que hablás con él:

"En parte siento como si me hubiera sacado un peso de encima" reflexionás una vez concluido el relato, las palabras mezclándose serenas con el silencio apenas roto por sus respiraciones, sincronizadas las dos a un mismo ritmo, relajadas.

"De a poco vas a ir quitándote todos los pesos de encima, amor" susurra él en tu oído, posando sus labios con delicadeza en forma de un beso que te recorre por dentro con una calidez casi mágica y reconfortante después de este miércoles raro que has tenido "Pero debemos ir de a poco y ser pacientes"

"Lo sé" suspirás, acomodándote en sus brazos y acurrucándote contra él, contenta de poder sentir su calor, contenta de poder escuchar su corazón llamando tu nombre.

Y en ese momento se te ocurre que quizá no está hablando solamente de Danny y de su reacción y de sus dudas y sus prejuicios y de tu promesa de ayudarlo a aceptar a Tony luego de demostrarle que los dos se aman y que pertenecen el uno al otro; se te ocurre que quizá no está hablando solamente de su familia, de la que sigue distanciado, la cual sigue sin aceptarte, la cual sigue convencida de que él debería estar con alguien de su misma raza, con alguien educado como lo educaron a él, con alguien que comparta sus mismas costumbres; se te ocurre que quizá no está hablando solamente de la decisión que debés tomar respecto a lo que vas a hacer con la información que contás sobre lo que sucedió con tu madre, su paradero, su situación, su condición de salud.

Se te ocurre que él sabe de esas margaritas que crecieron en tu cabeza.

Se te ocurre que él sabe de las dudas que germinaron hoy y que han estado enloqueciéndote.

Se te ocurre que él sabe de las preguntas que andan sueltas dentro tuyo pidiéndote a gritos que las encuentres una respuesta.

Se te ocurre que él sabe todo eso porque también ha tenido que combatir sospechas y luchar con dudas y ver un millar de margaritas esperando a ser deshojadas, todas ellas queriendo contestar al mismo interrogante con un 'sí'.

Se te ocurre que él ya ha deshojado esas margaritas.

Se te ocurre que a él todas ya le han dicho que sí.

Se te ocurre que él va a esperar pacientemente a que vos tengas las fuerzas y el valor necesario para hacer lo mismo, para permitir a tus dedos arrancar pétalo a pétalo, y escuchar lo que temés te digan.

Volvés a quedarte dormida en sus brazos, con otra razón para sumar a las miles que ya tenías sobre por qué lo adorás tanto.

Él ya deshojó las margaritas plantadas en su cabeza, a él ya le dijeron todas que sí, pero no va a apresurarte, no va a incomodarte, no va a hablarte del tema, no va a ponerte contra la espada y la pared, no va a sacarlo a colación. Va a esperar pacientemente a que llegue el momento indicado de que te quites el peso de encima, así como había esperado hasta ahora a que llegara el marco justo para que tu hermano descubriera sobre tu relación con él y sobre los planes que tienen para el futuro. Va a esperar pacientemente sin pedirte nada a cambio, sin incomodarte, sin tirar indirectas, sin apurar las cosas, permitiendo que se sucedan de manera natural para vos, permitiendo que las dejes tomar el curso que deban tomar, dándote tiempo para que estés lista.

No deshojás las margaritas por miedo a que todas te digan que sí.

Y él lo sabe.

Pero va a esperar pacientemente a que llegue el instante irremediable en el que, por decisión propia o por las fuerzas del destino, tengas que hacerlo.

Va a esperar pacientemente a que, una vez caídos todos los pétalos, vos te acerques a él para hablar del significado de ese 'sí' que ahora, en este momento, tanto temés escuchar.

* * *

Las sospechas comenzaron en la mañana de un miércoles que quedaría grabado a fuego en tu memoria, cual si los sucesos correspondientes a él hubieran sido tallados profundamente en tu cráneo con un cincel a medida que se iban desarrollando. ¿Cómo olvidar aquél 23 de enero en el que comenzó a dibujarse con exasperante lentitud, trazo a trazo, una tragedia? ¿Cómo olvidar aquél 23 de enero que marcó los albores del final de una historia que podría haber sido hermosa, pero que por decisión cruel del destino se diluyó gota a gota?

Y ese miércoles por la noche al quedarte dormida, todas las margaritas en tu cabeza seguían sin haber sido deshojadas, mientras que aquellas en la cabeza de él lo habían sido todas, y su mente no era más que un terreno regado de pétalos, todos ellos perfumados con una sola respuesta, la temida por vos: 'sí'.

Confirmás esto cuando al despertar a la mañana siguiente a las seis menos veinte con unas náuseas terribles, notás su mano reposando sobre tu abdomen.

Él sabe lo que vos no te animás a confirmar.

Él sabe lo que vos temés descubrir.

Y esa certeza, la certeza de que él sabe, vuelve aun más fuerte tu temor.


	107. Margaritas deshojadas

**Nota: **Es un capítulo corto y realmente poco profundo, escrito como un pasaje, como algo que sirva de transición de un punto de la historia al otro. En realidad, quise escribir algo sencillo que en escasos párrafos permitiera echar un vistazo al interior de Tony, nada demasiado complejo, nada demasiado complicado, y que sirviera como primer capítulo de este 2012, para desearles a ustedes un hermoso año nuevo y agradecerles por seguir leyendo esta historia._  
_

* * *

_Tengo todo el tiempo para dártelo._

Ya despertó con arcadas dos veces en lo que va de la madrugada, la primera cerca de las cinco y media, y la segunda diez minutos atrás, cuando el reloj rondaba las siete menos veinte. En ambas ocasiones pretendiste seguir durmiendo, aunque estás seguro de no haberla engañado de todo: para empezar, tus dotes actorales no son tan amplias ni tan buenas pero, fundamentalmente, ella jamás te creería capaz de seguir durmiendo sin notar la falta de su cuerpo anidado entre tus brazos. Pero fingiste continuar hundido en tus sueños de todos modos, los ojos cerrados y la respiración tan acompasada como posible, en apariencia inalterable, en apariencia aun perdido en algún sitio recóndito de tu mente, las uñas clavadas en el colchón para contener la reacción instintiva de ir corriendo a su lado para cuidarla, mientras ella hace hasta lo imposible para manejar las náuseas.

Pero ella necesita espacio, y vos estás dispuesto a concedérselo, sin importar cuánto te cueste contenerte, sin importar cuánto te carcoma la necesidad de dejar los huesos, la piel y hasta el alma en consolarla y tranquilizarla; sos directamente responsable de lo que está pasándole, de los síntomas que sufre, de los cambios por los que está atravesando su anatomía (que, aunque leves y prácticamente imperceptibles para el ojo ajeno, no han pasado desapercibidos por vos, que la conocés palmo a palmo de memoria en desmesurado detalle) y no hay cosa en el mundo que no sacrificarías para desaparecer todos esos malestares que tiene que soportar en silencio porque todavía no está lista para hablar de las sospechas que tiene, sospechas que quizá ni siquiera se ha admitido a sí misma tener.

Vos ya deshojaste todas las margaritas, ya arrancaste uno a uno los pétalos, casi desesperadamente, con dedos temblorosos y el corazón alborotado y la mente convertida en un revuelto de pensamientos y teorías y suposiciones, y el alma convertida en un revuelto de sentimientos que apenas te dejaban respirar. Las deshojaste todas en cuanto te asaltaron las sospechas, en cuanto descubriste en ella los primeros síntomas y los primeros cambios, cuando dos días atrás viste escrito en sus ojos todo lo que necesitabas saber, y oíste lo que sin usar palabras con la mirada y el cuerpo y el alma y el corazón ella te estaba diciendo, el silencio nunca habiendo contenido tanto, el silencio nunca habiendo sonado tan fuerte y tan claro. Ella puede aun esté conteniéndose, ella puede aun no se haya animado a deshojar las margaritas, ella puede tema que le digan que sí, pero vos no. Vos ya las deshojaste, ya preguntaste lo mismo un millón de veces, ya escuchaste un millón de veces la misma respuesta.

Ella aun necesita tiempo.

Ella aun necesita espacio.

Ella aun sigue lidiando con las sospechas.

Ella aun sigue lidiando con tantas cosas.

Ella aun no está lista.

Y vos eso lo entendés.

Y estás dispuesto a darle todo el tiempo que haga falta.

Todo tu tiempo es de ella.

Todo tu tiempo es para dárselo.

Que tarde tanto como quiera deshojando margaritas, que tarde tanto como quiera debatiéndose porque teme que todas le digan que sí; vos la vas a esperar, vos vas a guardar la distancia que ella sin pedir te pide, vos vas a dejar que sea ella la que se acerque a vos para hablar del tema, vos vas a concederle cada minuto que necesite, vos vas a seguir disimulando mientras ella disimule, vos vas a seguirle el juego, porque a ella no podés negarle nada, porque todo tu tiempo es suyo, porque todo lo tuyo es suyo.

Pasan cinco minutos que a vos se te asemejan a una eternidad; es una tortura desear más que nada en el mundo estar a su lado, abrazándola y prometiéndole que ya va a sentirse mejor, acariciando su panza, hablándole al oído de todas las cosas lindas que les depara a ambos el futuro, y tener que contenerte porque todavía no han puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, porque ella sigue pretendiendo que no sucede nada, porque ella sigue necesitando espacio, espacio que vos le das, porque sos incapaz de negarle nada. Todo tu tiempo le pertenece a ella, así como cada cosa que puedas llamar tuya ella debe llamar suya también, por lo cual estás dispuesto a aguardar pacientemente, a aguantar lo que haga falta, hasta que Michelle te dé indicios de estar lista para discutir _esto_, hasta que Michelle te proporcione muestras de que ha logrado digerir, aceptar, asimilar, comprender lo que está pasando, _lo que les está pasando_, lo que _va _ a _pasarles_. Mientras tanto, mientras ella siga pretendiendo que sus síntomas son consecuencia de los nervios, de un virus, del estrés, vos no vas a tener más opción que continuar llevándole la corriente y guardando la distancia, dándole la oportunidad de elegir ella la circunstancia en la que discutirán _aquello_ que, aunque inesperado y fuera de cualquier plan a corto plazo, te llena el alma y el corazón de un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado, imposible de describir, algo cálido que te abraza por dentro, que te deshace, que te empapa, que te embebe, que sólo puede encontrar punto de comparación con el amor infinito e inmensamente profundo que sentís por ella, y que ahora parece estar multiplicándose día a día, segundo a segundo, momento a momento, desde que sabés que está acunando en su vientre un hijo tuyo. _Un hijo de los dos._

Estás seguro de que no pasarán muchos más días hasta que la conversación que en tu cabeza has dibujado y desdibujado, ensayado y vuelto a ensayar, imaginado y vuelto a imaginar se materialice en el plano de la realidad, transformándose en palabras de tu boca y de su boca, en frases dichas con la mirada en el idioma que comparten y que sólo pertenece a ustedes; estás seguro de que no pasarán muchos más días hasta que puedas abrazarla y echarte a llorar de emoción y enterrar tu rostro en su cuello y quedarte allí, acurrucado en sus brazos, permitiendo que todos tus sentimientos fluyan libremente, contándole al oído sobre tus sueños, sobre tus ideas, sobre tus proyectos, modificando sobre lo que tenían previsto para hacer encajar en todo ello a esa personita de la cual no has dicho cosa alguna en voz alta todavía, pero que sabés ambos ya aman incondicionalmente, más que a sus propias vidas.

Tomaron la decisión de reunirse con Chappelle el primer lunes de febrero para hacerlo participe oficialmente de la relación personal que han estado manteniendo desde principios de Septiembre y que concluirá en matrimonio a principios de Marzo; de hecho, ya solicitaron una reunión privada con él para esa fecha, por lo cual falta apenas poco más de una semana (el almanaque hoy los sitúa en el viernes 25 de Enero) para que pongan las cosas en claro y desplieguen las cartas sobre la mesa ante su superior inmediato en la CTU. Apostarías cualquier cosa, absolutamente cualquier cosa – porque la conocés bien, porque la conocés mejor que nadie, porque la entendés más que nadie, porque sos el único que la comprende en su totalidad y que puede ver dentro de su alma y en su corazón y leerlos como a libros abiertos de par en par – a que en algún momento del curso de los escasos días que restan a la llegada de su reunión con Chappelle, Michelle va a compartir con vos sus sospechas (sospechas que para vos están ya _más que confirmadas_; y probablemente para ella también lo estén, aunque no sea consciente de ello aun, o elija no serlo).

Mientras tanto, sólo queda aguardar, seguir pretendiendo, seguir fingiendo, seguir haciéndote el dormido en madrugadas como ésta, cuando ella se despierta y va corriendo al baño a vomitar. Porque tenés todo el tiempo del mundo para concedérselo a ella; porque confiás en que no falta mucho para que busque refugio en vos y puedan hablar de lo que está sucediendo, de lo que va a suceder, de lo que llegó a sus vidas por accidente para cambiarlas, de algo que va a transformar por completo el mundo que comparten, el mundo que construyen juntos día a día; porque tenés la certeza de que pronto va a necesitar romper con el silencio y dejar salir todo lo que lleva dentro; porque sos absolutamente incapaz de negarle nada, mucho menos una fracción de tu tiempo, especialmente cuando tu tiempo le pertenece por completo, especialmente cuando tenés todo el tiempo del mundo para dárselo.

Cuando vuelve a la cama y se acurruca nuevamente a tu lado, te gana el instinto y enseguida la envolvés en tus brazos, atrayéndola hacia vos, aferrándote a ella con una necesidad enorme que no podrías poner en palabras aunque trataras. Permitís que una de tus manos repose cerca de su panza, y sonreís contra su cuello cuando ella posa una de sus manos sobre la tuya mientras se acomoda para seguir descansando antes de que el despertador suene anunciando que deben levantarse para comenzar una nueva jornada; son pequeños gestos como ése, gestos que nacen de ella inconscientemente, por instinto, sin que se dé cuenta, sin que los piense, los que confirman que tenés razón, que tus sospechas son ciertas, que ella las tiene también, que los dos saben hay una personita gestándose allí dentro y que es producto de todo el amor que se tienen, y que aunque no haya sido planeado, aunque esto no encaje con el esquema que habían trazado, pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien, suceda lo que suceda van a seguir juntos, felices, y adorándose cada día un poco más, iluminando uno la vida del otro.

Sentís cómo sus músculos tensos se relajan, su respiración relajada y acompasada llena tus oídos, sus nudillos acarician suavemente el dorso de tu mano, su corazón late en sincronía con el tuyo, y podrías jurar que sentís en tu pecho pegado a su espalda las palabras que tiene tatuadas en la piel quemándote con dulzura, recordándote que te ama mucho más de lo que puede decir. Ella sabe que estás despierto; ella sabe que vos _sabés_ lo que está pasando; ella sabe que estás dándole el tiempo y el espacio que necesita, porque no hay nada que le negarías, no hay absolutamente nada que te pertenezca que no le pertenezca a ella también, y todo tu tiempo es suyo, y tenés todo el tiempo para dárselo, hasta que ella juzgue que ya no lo necesita, hasta que ella está lista para que hablen de esto tan hermoso y maravilloso que está sucediéndoles, esto tan hermoso y maravilloso que te abraza por dentro y te llena de calidez y te hace sentir como nunca antes e intensifica tu amor por ella y te transforma en el hombre más feliz del mundo porque, aunque no haya sido planeado, aunque haya llegado como una sorpresa, vas a tener un hijo con la mujer que amás.

Te adormecés en cuanto notás que ella se ha adormecido; sabés que falta poco para que la alarma suene y se vean obligados a dejar la comodidad y seguridad que encuentran entre las sábanas cuando se enredan uno en el otro y simplemente se echan allí, escuchando y sintiendo al otro existir, existiendo los dos juntos, simplemente existiendo. Te adormecés simplemente, entonces, y dejás que tu mente se ponga en blanco; no lo lográs, por supuesto, porque no existe tal cosa como una mente en blanco, pero al menos los pensamientos que la llenan son aquellos que te brindan tranquilidad y estabilidad, aquellos que te recuerdan que a pesar de las cosas malas que suceden, las dificultades, las trabas, los obstáculos, las peleas, los desacuerdos, las buenas pesan más en la balanza, las buenas hacen que todo valga la pena, las buenas son realmente maravillosas, las buenas son las que le dan sentido a todo.

Tenés todo el tiempo del mundo para dárselo, tenés todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarla, tenés todo el tiempo del mundo para aguardar hasta que ella decida que es momento de hablar del hijo que vas a estar acunando en tus brazos antes de que el año que acaba de comenzar termine, el hijo que tenés la certeza está creciendo en su panza, porque la conocés mejor que nadie, porque podés notar los cambios en su cuerpo, porque podés leerlo en sus ojos, porque podés sentirlo en su piel, porque tu corazón está diciéndotelo con cada latido junto con su nombre prácticamente desde que te percataste de los primeros síntomas.

_Michelle está esperando un hijo mío._


End file.
